


An Extraordinary Journey

by Fmfan1980



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 221
Words: 1,480,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmfan1980/pseuds/Fmfan1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formerly titled "An Extraordinary Meeting", Willow from Sunnydale arrives at the SGC under extraordinary circumstances and goes on amazing adventures with the gang from the SGC. (This is a SG1 heavy story with elements of BtVS and BSG:2003 thrown in).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wish

**Summary (Updated 27/07/15):** Willow from Sunnydale meets the gang from the SGC under extraordinary circumstances. This meeting leads to amazing adventures for the girl from Sunnydale. This story is based off challenge number 2225 on TTF. I used the concept, but not the challenge parameters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, locations or plots from Buffy, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis, and BSG: 2003. This is just a work of fiction which will eventually (hopefully) encompass four of the best shows ever made (in my opinion). So yes I have made (and will make in the future) some changes to the details for each show and hopefully they will be interconnected pretty well. All reviews are welcome.

**Sunnydale, CA, 2300 hours.**

Willow Rosenberg was at home just sitting in one corner holding her knees close to her chest. She had been crying so much that her eyes were blood red. Something happened earlier that night, it affected her best friends and she was the cause of it. Everyone told her to be careful with magic, especially dark magic but she didn't listen. Despite what they had said, Willow knew in her heart that she hurt her friends badly that night; she knew that despite all outward appearances, they were still furious with her, especially Giles and Buffy.

She recalled that once she reversed the spell, she saw Giles looking at her in the crypt where they had been attacked by demons before he told the redhead that he expected better from her. He told her that she spell she cast could have ended up in disaster; killing all of them. Willow could only look on in despair as Giles walked past her and out the door in anger.

"Buff," said Willow as she looked at her best friend with tears welling in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I…"

"Go home, Will," said Buffy quietly as she walked past the redhead, and followed Giles out the door.

"Buffy," said Willow as she looked on as her best friend walked away, "I'm sorry. Please… I'm sorry."

"Damn," said Spike as he walked past Willow while wiping his mouth and mumbling to himself, "I've got Slayer taste in my mouth."

Willow looked on as Spike walked outside before he was grabbed by Buffy who twisted one arm behind him, as she and Giles took him away. With only Xander and Anya left, Willow closed her eyes and turned around before looking at Xander who had his hands in his pockets, and Anya who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"You could have killed us, you know?" said Anya as Willow looked down onto the floor, "what were you thinking?"

"Anya," said Xander as he saw the look of despair on Willow's face as the redhead looked at him. It was the same look that she gave him all those years ago when they were in Kindergarten and she had broken a yellow crayon.

"No, Xander," said Anya as she looked back at her boyfriend, and then back at Willow, "you're dealing with powerful magics that you couldn't control. You almost got my Xander killed."

"I'm sorry," said Willow softly.

"I'm going home," said Anya as she walked past Willow before turning back and telling Xander to follow her.

"I'm coming, I'll meet you outside" replied Xander as Anya huffed and walked out of the crypt while the dark haired young man walked towards Willow, "Will, I know you're hurting."

"I'm sorry," said Willow softly as she looked into Xander's eyes, "I didn't mean it. I just wanted to get rid of this pain in my heart. I never thought it would hurt anyone."

"Well" replied Xander, "at least I know what it's like to be a magnet. Although I'd prefer if you wished I was a ladies magnet… not like the love spell incident, though… I mean a magnet for the ladies."

Willow looked at her oldest friend and knew that he was deeply disappointed in her despite hiding it behind jokes. Her lips trembled before she looked back down and wiped her eyes.

"Will," said Xander softly as her shoulders trembled. He put both hands gently on Willow's shoulders before telling her to give the others some time. That this was something no one expected, and that everything would be back to normal in a few days, "come by Giles' place tomorrow, Will."

"He hates me, Buffy and Anya hate me," said Willow as she looked up at Xander, "I can see in your eyes that you hate me too."

"Willow," said Xander.

"I'll go home, Xand," said Willow as she turned and slowly walked away wiping her eyes. She walked past Anya and apologized once again before she headed home.

Back in her room, not only did Willow feel she betrayed her friends, her heart was also broken after breaking up with her werewolf boyfriend, Oz. Between her breakup and the incident with magic and her parents in Europe for a lecture tour, she was all alone in Sunnydale now. All alone in her room, she now regretted staying in Sunnydale after the disastrous high school graduation. She had offers to go to some of the top schools in the country like MIT, Cal Tech, Harvard and even Princeton. Instead, she chose to stay close to her friends by going to UC Sunnydale.

At that moment, with all the bad things happening around her, she just wanted to get out of Sunnydale forever. She didn't care where, as long as it was out of this city; she couldn't take it anymore.

'I hurt my friends' thought Willow to herself, 'I hurt the people that trusted me.'

"I'm so tired," said Willow to herself as she leaned her head against the wall as tears streamed down her face while holding tightly to her knees against her chest once again. She recalled what she had almost used a spell to make Oz and Veruca hate each other after Oz slept with the female werewolf. She brought her head into her hands as she straightened her legs and broke down again. Willow recalled OZ leaving her; leaving Sunnydale in his van. She recalled his roommate calling her the previous day to tell her that OZ had all of his belongings moved to wherever he was staying. Willow rushed to her ex-boyfriend's house and knocked on the door. Oz's former roommate had let her in, apologizing while stepping to one side as Willow ran into the house and went to Oz's old room. Opening the door, Willow looked in despair as everything was gone; her love was really gone. Later that night, Willow cast a spell that she hoped would heal her broken heart, a spell that would make her will be done.

It backfired spectacularly.

Willow wiped her eyes as she recalled Giles becoming blind, while Xander became a magnet for all sorts of demons and, Buffy and Spike were almost married. After she reversed the spell following an attack by demons, she saw the looks in the eyes of her friends… looks that she'll never forget.

"They hate me," said Willow to herself, "despite what Xander said, they hate me; they may forgive me eventually, but they'll have a part that'll always hate me. A part that'll always fear me."

As she thought about what happened, Willow knew that changes needed to be made. So she spoke out loud as she came to a fateful decision, "I don't belong here. I stayed for others, I didn't stay for me. I want a new life, a different life than the one I'm in right now. I wish I could go somewhere I would feel needed for being me. I want to be around people who want me for me, somewhere I don't need to use magic to cause other's pain. Somewhere where I can have a normal life. "

Once she said the words, she felt a cold knot in her stomach as her eyes went wide open.

"No," said Willow to herself as she tried to remember if she had earlier, in the crypt, said the exact words that would have reversed the entire spell itself, and not just the effects it had on her friends. However before she could open her mouth to say anything else, Willow felt herself falling backward into a dark blue twisting tunnel, moving faster and faster until she reached the end and made a hard landing on top of a red table. Willow barely made out some voices around the area she landed before losing consciousness.

**SGC, Briefing room, 2315 hours.**

SG1 was having a briefing with General Hammond about their mission to P6X-398. This planet was mostly an agricultural society with villages spread over great distances. However, the ground was rich in Naquada deposits which made it essential that Stargate Command gets a treaty going with the locals to mine the precious mineral in exchange for medical and agricultural technology.

Suddenly, the room started to shake violently. Everyone got up and walked over to the briefing room window so that they could check on the Stargate, but there was no activation. Then there was a thud on the long table behind them.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, what the heck?" said Colonel O'Neill as he rushed towards the redhead lying unconscious on the table.

"Where did she come from?" asked a blonde in Air Force BDU's as she looked on in shock, along with Daniel and Teal'c.

"Medical team to the briefing room" shouted General Hammond after he picked up a phone on a nearby wall.

Colonel O'Neill checked for a pulse on the mysterious girl and was relieved before he looked up at the General.

"Sir, she has a pulse but her skin is very cold. We need to get her to the infirmary quickly".

"Frasier's on the way," said General Hammond.

"Ok, what's going on?" said Dr. Frasier as she rushed into the briefing room through a hallway with a gurney and two nurses behind her, "Oh my god, what happened?

"No idea Doc, she just dropped in out of nowhere," said the Colonel as he picked up the redhead into his arms and placed her gently on the gurney.

"Very funny Colonel. Ok, let's get her to the infirmary. We need IV ready and some blood ready just in case".

**SGC, Infirmary**

After her sudden appearance, Willow had a 24-hour guard posted near her bed. It was 8 hours later that she slowly began to open her eyes. At first everything was blurry, then her eyesight started to clear up and she managed to take a look at her surroundings. There was an IV line that went into her arm and a machine that was measuring her heart beat bad oxygen level. She then noticed a red haired woman in the doorway talking to a guard with a huge machine gun.

"Oh no, what did I get myself into now," Willow asked herself before the short red haired woman saw that she was awake and started walking towards her.

"Why hello there, my name's Dr. Frasier. What's yours? "

"Um... hi. My name's Willow. Ah... Willow Rosenberg"

"Nice to meet you, Willow. Do you know where you are? "

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. Please don't be angry at me, I just wanna go home". Willow was terrified with tears streaming down from her eyes, she had no idea what she had gotten herself into. All she knew was that she wasn't in Sunnydale anymore.

"Easy, easy. Calm down Willow. You're safe here. You had a slight concussion and some abrasions on your arms and legs" explained the doctor.

In a trembling voice, Willow asked where she was.

"Well Willow, I'm not able to answer that yet. But I have some friends here who have a few questions to ask you. Are you up for it?" asked Dr. Frasier.

"Ummmm... Ok. I guess it should be ok. Are they angry at me?" asked Willow with some trepidation in her voice.

"Well, they are just curious about how you ended up here. But if you need me I'll be right here".

Now Willow felt a bit more comfortable after Dr. Frasier reassured her in that motherly tone of voice. "I'll be right back alright? "

Dr. Frasier went to talk to a bald man who was waiting right outside the infirmary. After walking for a while, the man came in with four other people. "Hello young lady, my name is General Hammond and I'm the leader of this facility. These people are Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and that is Murray". "Hey kid, so nice of you to drop in on us like that," said the Colonel. The others just looked at him smirking.

"So, can you tell us about yourself?" said the General.

"My name is Willow Rosenberg. I'm from Sunnydale, California. I'm nineteen years old and I study at UC Sunnydale".

"So how did you get here?" asked Major Carter.

"I... ah.. made a wish?" said Willow nervously. How can you tell people, especially if they seemed to be military types, that you used magic, a spell, to transport yourself to another place.

"A wish? You made a wish?" said Dr. Jackson. "You mean a wish as in..."

"A wish to be somewhere else." Willow finished Dr. Jackson's sentence. "I.. ah... made a spell that would grant my wish. There was an accident with that same spell earlier and things went wrong and my best friends got hurt before I could reverse the spell. And then I reversed the spell, at least, I think I reversed it but I guess I didn't reverse it. I just reversed the effects and not the spell itself and…."

"Easy, kid," said the Colonel, "take a breather."

Willow looked up at the man and took a deep breath to calm herself down before she started to speak again.

"They got so mad that me that I went to hide at home. That's where I made a wish to be somewhere else. I'm sorry, I got here by accident, I just wanna go home" said Willow to the stunned faces of the four faces in front of her. Teal'c or Murray, which was his cover name, just cocked his head to the left and raised an eyebrow.

"Hold on there, did you say spell? As in magic spell?" said Major Carter with disbelief.

"Yes, I swear it was an accident" explained Willow.

Just then Dr. Frasier came back into the room. Since it was getting late, she asked everyone to leave as the mysterious guest needed rest.

"Very well Doctor, but since she is doing better, put her in one of our holding rooms until we can question her some more tomorrow. In the meantime, I would need to inform my superiors about this incident. And I may very well have to come up with a better story than she just made a wish" said the General.

"Umm... General... there's no reason to tell anyone about this is there? I mean, I would like to go home..." Willow tried to explain.

General Hammond then cut her off abruptly, "I'm sorry, young lady, but I'm not able to do that now. You simply just fell out of the air in the most secure facility on the face of this planet" he gently explained to her. "And until we find out more information you have to stay in this facility."

"Ok..." said Willow a bit terrified now.

Seeing how terrified she was, the Colonel told her "Listen, kid, all we wanna do is ask you some questions tomorrow. In the meantime, the guards here will escort you to a holding room. You'll be able to sleep on a real bed. And don't be frightened of the General, he's really a teddy bear".

"Alright." said Willow smiling a bit now.

TBC.

 


	2. Magical Exhibition

**Briefing Room, SGC, 0900 hours.**

Willow opened her eyes slowly, only to find herself facing a gray wall that had a picture of Saturn hanging on it. Realizing that she wasn't in her own room back in Sunnydale, the redhead turned to lie on her back as she recalled how she got here in the first place.

'Wherever here is' though Willow to herself as she sat up slowly, wiped her eyes before looking down at the clothes from the previous day that she had slept in. Willow remembered being taken by Dr. Fraiser to the room where she was just laid down and closed her eyes, 'I just went to sleep. The spell, it.. it tired me out. I'm still weak but, But I need to end it.'

Willow closed her eyes and gathered what magical energy she could as she repeated the full reversal spell so that her wishes do not take shape anymore. It was a few seconds later that she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, opening her eyes.. she now realized that everything was alright. The spell was completely reversed.

'I must have been nervous last night' though Willow to herself as she turned and placed her feet on the cold floor, 'I saw the others hurt and.. and I just missed the key part of the spell.'

It was then that Willow looked up when she heard someone knocking on the door. Asking whoever it was to come in, Willow stood up as a woman in fatigues walked in carrying a covered tray of food, as well as a set of BDU's.

"Ma'am," said the Airman, "General Hammond would like to debrief you in forty-five minutes. A set of BDU's has been provided for you, as well as some breakfast from the Mess Hall. When you're ready, please just knock on the door and I'll escort you to the briefing room."

"Ummm," said Willow, "thanks."

The Airman nodded her head before turning around and heading out the door. Once the door closed, Willow looked at the tray of food as her stomach rumbled.

'I haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday' thought Willow to herself as she took off the cover and looked at the bread, eggs, and hash browns on the plate, 'but after what I did, I don't have any appetite.'

"Eat something, Will," said Willow to herself as she picked up a fork and pick up some potatoes, "at least that's what Xander would say. But then again, after what I did… I don't think he'll…. I don't think he'll want to talk to me without thinking that 'oh look, here's Willow. Better watch out with what she says, she'll make you a magnet for alien probes or something'."

Willow shook her head as she sat down and forced herself to finish her food. Once she was done, she took off her day old clothes and put on the BDU's that were given to her. Finding the light green uniform a bit loose, Willow then knocked on the door.

"I'm ready," said the redhead as the female Airman nodded before escorting Willow down different corridors until they reached an elevator. Once inside, Willow saw the woman press the button for the twenty-seventh floor. Willow could only glance at the woman who was standing next to her since she was extremely curious about where she was, but when she was ready to open her mouth and ask. The elevator had reached the floor and the both of them walked out. They headed down a corridor until they reached a large room with a red table in the middle.

'The same one I landed on' thought Willow to herself, 'at least, I think so.'

"General Hammond," said the Airman as she stood next to Willow while the General, and the four others who were seated around the table stood up.

"Thank you, Airman," said the General as the female Airman nodded her head before turning around and walking away.

"Good morning, Miss Rosenberg. I hope you had a good rest and I assume you have had something to eat?" asked the General as he motioned for her to take a seat. Willow nervously went to the seat that the General indicated as she looked nervously at the people around her. The only one she didn't see was the doctor who she met at the infirmary.

"Yes," said Willow as she walked towards the seat.

Nervously, Willow looked at the General after she walked to a seat and took a close looked at him; he was a bald man with a fatherly look about him. He then introduced the others who were standing around the table; Colonel Jack O'Neill, the one who had a bit of graying hair and stood with his hands in his pockets stood next to General Hammond before he walked forwards and took the seat next to Willow. On the other side of the table, she was introduced to Major Samantha Carter; Dr. Daniel Jackson, a man wearing a pair of glasses with short brown hair who Willow thought looked kind of attractive, and beside him was a tall muscular man who was also bald with a strange gold colored tattoo on his forehead.

"Hi," said Willow sheepishly, giving them a small wave.

"Miss Rosenberg," said the General after he asked everyone to take their seats, "now we all have some questions to ask you about why and how you got here. As I told you yesterday, somehow you managed to appear in one of the most secure facilities in the face of the planet and that is a really big security breach. I just need to find out if you are a security threat, do you understand?"

"Willow," said Dr. Jackson as he leaned forward, "we just need you to answer our questions honestly, we're just curious about how you ended up here, that's all."

"Willow, yesterday you said you made a wishing spell, is that right? asked Major Carter.

"Yes, that's right. I don't know how it works myself as I'm just a beginner in all this magic stuff" said Willow."

"I'm sorry Willow, the scientist in me finds that kind of hard to believe. Everything has an explanation, just because we don't have an explanation doesn't mean it is magic" said the Major before looking at Daniel, "What do you think Daniel?"

"Well, it is unexplainable but then again, ancient cultures also believed that certain events; events that we have scientific explanations for today, were happening because of magic. In a way you're right, just because there isn't an explanation, doesn't mean that there is magic involved" said Daniel.

"Well, all I'll say is that we were all here when she just dropped out of thin air. It's definitely unexplainable. Maybe it is magic, who knows." said the Colonel.

"Willow Rosenberg, can you give us some addition proof of what you say to be magic?" asked in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"I can try something simple; the spell yesterday took a lot out of me. But there's something that I can try... I mean it;s something I've been reading in before this... this wishing spell," said Willow as she held out her hand over the briefing room table with her palm facing upwards.

Willow concentrated on the space over her palm as she thought about the spell she read about only yesterday, before she heard from Devon that Oz moved all of his things from the house he and the Dingo's shared; before she did her 'Will' spell that made her wishes come true in unexpected and dangerous ways. Willow kept calm, taking breaths in and out slowly while using whatever little magical power she held in reserve after the various wishes she made yesterday. It was a few seconds of waiting that had Major Carter and the others looking at each other with frowns when a ball of yellow light started to appear out of thin air over Willows palm. Everyone in the room was stunned with Major Carter and Daniel just staring with their mouths wide open in surprise as the ball continued to coalesce and grow until it was the size of a grapefruit.

They saw the ball of light flicker a little as Willow's eyes narrowed to show her increased concentration; and almost immediately the ball of light stabilized and remained floating over her palm. Teal'c looked at the ball of light with his head tilted to the left and an eyebrow raised while Colonel O'Neill, and General Hammond just looked at each other and then at the light. Finally Teal'c or Murray, which was the name Willow knew him by, stood up and used his hands to sweep over and under the space between the palm of Willow's hand and the light. He noticed that the light would float up, and then down slightly. Finding no trickery he sat down, looked at Willow and bowed his head respectfully. Then it was the General's turn to try looking for any tricks, he also had no success in finding an explanation, and even gasped when he put his hand through the light itself... feeling just air.

It was then Major Carter's turn as she rushed over to Willow as she put her hand closed to the light with her eyes opened wide. She said that there wasn't any heat being emanated, so it wasn't some form of telekinesis that would vibrate the molecules of air over the redhead's palm and creating light and heat. She just said that it was light, before asking Willow how she was doing it.

"Magic," said Willow beads of sweat erupted on her forehead while a confused Major Carter walked back to her seat.

"Are you alright, Willow?" asked Daniel worried.

"I used a lot of magic last night, so keeping this light on with whatever magic I have left is a bit... tiring," said Willow with a smile.

"Ok, Miss Rosenberg. You can dissipate the light," the General told her as he watched the ball of light vanish before his eyes, and Willow put her palm down. "I believe you."

"Sir, I still can't believe what I saw. It's incredible" said Major Carter looking at the General, and then at Colonel O'Neill.

Just then Walter Harriman, one of the technicians at Stargate Command, came in to have a quiet word with the General.

"General, you wanted to know before we have a team incoming. SG5 is due to be back in 30 minutes from that archeological survey. They are bringing in some materials for Dr. Jackson to examine" he whispered into the General's ear.

"Very well. Thank you, Walter. Alright, everyone, I have to contact the President about what we learned here". Looking at Willow, General Hammond then said, "And then, based on his advice, we'll see where we go from there".

"Wait, you have a direct line to the president?" asked Willow in surprise.

"Yes we do", he replied

Willow was surprised, "Um... Sir, I just have one more question. What do you all do here? And where am I?".

"Well, we're in Colorado Springs. As for our work, it involves Deep Space Radar Telemetry, we keep an eye out for asteroids, work with satellites, rovers that go to Mars and other stuff like that. Mostly telescopes, they're sweet", said Colonel O'Neill before pointing towards Daniel, "Daniel, here also heads up the archeological division for the local museums here. We warehouse some of the artifacts collected in another section of this facility", he lied.

"Sounds exciting", Willow replied.

"Anyway, Daniel, don't you have that thing you have to do with that artifact thingy?" asked the Colonel.

"Yea, I do actually. Ah, ... Murray, I think I might need your help in translating some of that... stuff."

"Very well," replied Teal'c as he stood up.

"Maybe I can help? I used to help Giles with a lot of his research and that involved translated some weird old languages. Did I say I am good at research and computers and electronic stuff?" babbled Willow excitedly with her eyes wide open. She looked like a kid who just entered a candy store and was amazed by everything she saw.

"Tell you what, kid? How about we leave these guys to their work until we can get your background check completed and security status cleared? I'm not doing anything now so let's go get some pie, the blueberry ones in the Mess Hall are... edible." said the colonel before looking at the Major who stood up, "Hey Carter, I know you don't have anything to do, let's go. I'm sure you're dying to ask her some more questions".

"I am, actually," said the Major before Willow, and Colonel O'Neill fooled her through the hallways while the General went back into his office and picked up the red phone on his table.

"This is Hammond," said the General, "get me the President."

TBC.

 


	3. The Pies

**Commissary, SGC**

Even though she had breakfast not too long ago, Willow was still famished. That spell that brought her to wherever here was, took a lot out of her. The two officers had escorted her to the commissary where she proceeded to wolf down four slices of pie in one sitting. The two officers looked at her in surprise as the food there was never good enough for third or fourth helpings.

As they were eating pies, Sam and Jack started to ask her some questions about her life. They found out that she was a computer science student at UC Sunnydale and that she was a member of the local Wicca Club. Sam still had questions about her claim to practice magic but she thought she would keep it to herself for now. They also found out that she was one of the students who survived an explosion at the local high school. Willow explained that the police thought that a gas main leaked and all it took was a spark to create the explosion. She didn't want to say the explosion was caused by her and her friends to defeat a demon snake that had taken over the school and was going to kill the student body.

Sam and Jack then started to ask about her family and friends. Willow said that her parents were in Europe now on a lecture tour and they wouldn't be back until next year. As for her friends, she said that they were still angry with her and they had every right to be. "I don't think they can forgive me. That's why I made that wish spell. I wanted to get out of there and be with others who would accept me with my mistakes and faults". She explained that she was supposed to be the research girl and that everyone thought she always needed saving from things.

"Things?" Jack asked

"Sunnydale has had a lot of... crime. So my friends think I can't take care of myself" Willow explained.

"I see. Hey you like science and technology right? How about you help me with some designs for another rover we're thinking about sending to Mars?" said Sam.

"I'd love that" said Willow perking up.

"Nerds", Jack said under his breath.

The two ladies smiled.

**General Hammond's office**

"Come in Colonel, I was just going to call you in" said the General

"I take it you've finished talking to the president?"

"Yes, we had a lengthy talk about our unexpected guest and he indicated to me that if she really has certain talents, then she would be a huge asset to this program. He is concerned with how she was able to get into this facility but he left her security status up to us. In any case, he requested that we keep this incident above top secret; only the president will have eyes on anything we file about Miss Rosenberg. We don't want the NID or Senator Kinsey getting a whiff of this incident. Who knows what they would do if they ever found out about her talents".

"Well Sir, I think I could safely say that she isn't a security threat, unless we're in danger of her eating all the pies in the commissary" the colonel said smiling

"After talking to the President, I had a background check conducted in her. She is a college student, was hospitalized once for some time. Her records also show that she was offered places in some of the top universities including MIT and Harvard. Also her IQ and placement scores are in Major Carter's territory."

"So basically we have another future genius?"

"It seems like it Colonel. Another I believe that she would be an asset to this program. Do you agree?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well then, I will let the President know of our decision and then set up the Non-Disclosure Forms".

**Sam's lab, SGC**

"So is that what you do here?" Willow said looking at designs for various rovers.

"Pretty much, we also handle satellite technology and data, especially from the telescopes that are up in space already. And that's just the things I can tell you about, the rest is all confidential. Mind if I ask you something Willow?"

"Sure" said Willow.

"The fact that you can understand a lot of these technical stuff and the interest you've shown in astronomy, I don't understand why you didn't go to a top school like Cal Tech or MIT?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was offered places in some of the top tier schools. But I wanted to be close to my friends. But lately I've been regretting that decision. That's kind of why I took up magic, I wanted to be useful to my friends. ".

"I see. Well it's been almost 24 hours, I'm sure your friends and parents miss you. I'll ask Ja... I mean Colonel O'Neill if your security status is cleared up, thenyou would be able to call someone to tell them that you're ok".

Just then Daniel and Teal'l came by Sam's office. "Hey Sam, the general wants to see all of us in the briefing room. Hi Willow, how do you like it here so far? Sorry we haven't been able to chat much but after this briefing, maybe we should sit and chat somewhere along with Murray, what do you say?"

"Sure", said Willow blushing a little bit.

 


	4. Welcome to the SGC, Willow!

**Briefing Room, SGC.**

"Welcome back everyone" said General Hammond as he motioned towards the redhead, and then towards a seat at the briefing table. He then looked at Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill and then at Willow once again, "Miss Rosenberg, I assume that my officers have made you feel at home here?"

"Yes, thank you" replied Willow as she took a seat, "and please call me Willow. Miss Rosenberg makes me feel old… umm.. not that I'm saying that anyone here's too old or anything, or that I'm old or… I mean that… I…."

"Breath, Red" said the Colonel as he raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Sorry" she replied, "when I get nervous, I kinda babble a bit."

"That's alright, Willow" said Daniel as General Hammond gave a little cough, making the others look back at his as he put his hands on the table before looking at Willow.

"Willow, the reason we're here is that I have just had another chat with the president" said the General as Willow nodded her head. The bald man then looked at the rest of SG-1 before he started talking again, "he feels that if what Willow is saying is true, then she would be a huge asset to this program, and I agree with him."

Willow widened her eyes in surprise when the General told her that they had already conducted a background search her and they felt that she'd be given security clearance to find out what the General and the others really did in the base. There was one part of the redhead that was terrified when the General mentioned the words 'security clearance' and 'what really goes on down here', but there was another part of her that was excited to have the chance of doing something new. Willow didn't know why, but there was a part of her that was thanking her own carelessness in not properly ending the wishing spell. It was a few seconds later that the General handed her a folder which the redhead then opened, only to find several sheets of paper inside. The General then told her that she was looking at a Non-Disclosure Agreement.

"I need you to sign these non-disclosure forms" said the General as Willow looked back up at the man, "they basically state that if you tell anyone about what you see or hear in this facility, you will be arrested and charged with treason against the United States Government. It would be your choice to accept or reject the offer I am planning to give you, but you will not be able to tell anyone about it. Do you understand, young lady?"

"Yes, as long as I have the choice of rejecting or accepting your offer" said Willow nervously.

"Very well" said the General, "but even if you sign it, and you decide not to accept the offer; the NDA is still in effect. You cannot tell anyone what you see or hear."

"I.. I understand" said Willow nodding her head as she picked up the pen that was in the corner of the folder, and then she read the agreement.

Once Willow had read and signed the forms, General Hammond asked Major Carter to take over the briefing. She told Willow about the history of the Stargate, the extent of the Stargate network, the Goa'uld, the Jaffaa, and the Asgard. She decided to leave out the Ancients for now; the Major was afraid that too much information too soon could scare Willow. Once the blonde officer finished explaining everything, the others were just smiling and looking at Willow.

Willow stared back at them with her mouth open like a goldfish; she was stunned. It took a few seconds before she shook her head and leaned forwards.

"Wait a sec, there really are aliens? I mean little green men from Mars?"

"Grey, actually. Roswell grey" interrupted the Colonel as he lifted a finger.

"And they're not from Mars. Their home world is called Orilla and it's in the Othala galaxy", added Daniel.

"Othala Galaxy? How many aliens have you encountered? Are they good, bad? Like in Star Trek?" asked Willow excitedly.

"Well, it's a bit complicated." added Daniel chuckling, "you see, most of the civilizations in our galaxy are made up of humans who were taken from Earth thousands of years ago. The people living in these worlds are really the descendents of these kidnapped souls. So technically they aren't aliens, just their culture and practices are alien to us.. but if you really look closely at how they live, at their cultures.. most of them are modeled on how their ancestors used to live on Earth."

"Wow, this is heavy" breathed Willow.

"Willow Rosenberg, what do weights have to do with our conversation?" asked Teal'c with a confused expression.

"Uh, nothing Murray" said Willow shaking her head it just means that it's a lot of information."

"Indeed., however I should mention that my name is Teal'c" said the dark skinned man as Willow snapped her head at him and grinned when she realized that he may not be from Earth. It was then she noticed the symbol on his forehead, and then things clicked in her head… and her grin only got wider, "Murray is a cover name not of my own choosing. I am a Jaffa and I am fighting with SG1 and the Tau'ri to free my people".

"Wow, I'm sitting next to an alien", said Willow excitedly, "Sorry, not alien. But you're from outer space and that's just so cool. Xander would kill to be here right now"

"I do not feel this Xander should murder someone to meet me", said Teal'c with his eyebrow raised.

"Um… Teal'c… buddy, that's just a figure of speech. No murder happening" explained Jack while he shook his hands.

"Murr… Sorry, I mean Teal'c said something about SG1 and the Tau'ri. What are they?" asked Willow as she turned to the General, and then at Major Carter and the others.

"SG1 is the front line team for Stargate Command made up of me, Major Carter, Daniel and Teal'c here" explained Colonel O'Neill as he motioned towards each member and then looked at the redhead, "we get the hardest assignments. It seems every week we get shot at by some crazy Goa'uld."

"As for the Tau'ri, well, technically speaking, we are the people of the Tau'ri. It means the first world. Earth was from where the Goa'uld took people as slaves and brought them to other worlds. But we can go through more of that later" explained Dr. Jackson.

"Wow," Willow said surprised.

It was then that the General turned to Willow, and asked her something that the redhead thought was not possible, she knew that messages had been sent out to space but there was no response. And now she found out that there's been an organization working in secret that's been sending people to other planets. The redhead brought herself back to Earth when the General asked her how she'd feel about joining the Stargate Program. The young woman just couldn't believe her ears when the General promised her that her magical abilities would be kept above top secret; that her file would only be for the President alone and that not even the vice-president or the joint chiefs will know about her abilities. Willow listened while the General continued by saying that her background check showed them that she's an incredibly intelligent young woman who would be an asset to the program and to the country.

"The Air Force is looking for the best and brightest, Willow" said the General, "if you choose to accept this offer, we would be putting you into the Air force Academy and you will be doing various work here at the SGC during the summer and on breaks. Once you graduate, you will be put into a SG team and sent out on missions through the Stargate. So what do you say?"

"For a chance to visit other worlds and see aliens?" asked Willow excitedly as she looked at the General, and then at Major Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c before looking at the General again, "Oh I would definitely accept."

"Very good" said the General nodding his head, "I'm glad to hear that. In the meantime, I will finish all the paperwork. I will also have Colonel O'Neill make arrangements for you to call your folks and friends. Also, we will make arrangements to bring back anything you require from your home. But remember, you can tell your friends and family anything, except about the existence of the Stargate program, aliens and everything we talked about here. In that understood?"

"Yes sir" said Willow smiling.

The redhead knew that her feeling earlier was right, that her accidental arrival at the SGC because of her wish was a blessing in disguise. These people believed that she was intelligent and resourceful enough to join their ranks, not just because she has magic powers, but because of the person she is.

"Dismissed people" said Hammond

"Hey Willow, we're going for a bite to eat in town. Feel up to joining us?" asked Daniel to the blushing and smiling girl.

"Sure" said Willow. "Please lead the way."

TBC.

 


	5. A Call to Sunnydale

**Sunnydale, CA.**

Xander Harris has been Willow's oldest friend. Sure he was furious with her use of dark magic; he was still her friend and was concerned when he could not contact her. He tried her phone, went to her home and even the university library but he had no luck. So he went back to Buffy's house where the others were conducting research on their latest hunt.

"Hey Buffy, have you heard from Willow?"

"Nope, haven't heard a peep from her. Maybe she's somewhere clearing her head. I wouldn't worry about her. She can take care of herself".

"Come on Buffy, aren't you concerned? I checked everywhere but there is no sign of her anywhere".

Just as Buffy was going to reply, Xander's cell phone started to ring.

"Unknown number?" Xander said puzzled

Accepting the call, he was relieved to hear Willow's voice.

"Willow, where are you? I've been looking all over the place for you. I tried your cell, went to your house and even called Angel to see if you went to LA to join his P.I. business"

"Is that Willow?" Buffy whispered and Xander nodded his head

"I'm in Colorado Springs now" replied Willow

"You're where? Colorado Springs? What are you doing there?" Xander continued. At the mention of Colorado Springs, Buffy and the others stopped what they were doing. Even Giles looked up from his research notes surprised.

"I just wanted to leave Sunnydale for a little while. You, Buffy and the gang were so mad with me that I felt you guys won't forgive me for what I did. So that night I called a cab and left for the bus terminal. Then I closed my eyes, pointed at a destination on the map at the station and bought a bus ticket. And here I am" said Willow

"You didn't need to leave Willow, we're your friends. Hell I'm your oldest friend, I wish you would come back" said Xander. Buffy then signaled Xander to give her the phone.

"Hey Will, please come back. I'm sorry that I got mad at you and I've already forgiven you, so please come back. We could really use your help in this next case" pleaded Buffy.

After hearing Buffy and Xander plead for her to come back, Willow felt her resolve to put Sunnydale behind her diminish a little. But she had already made her choice.

"Buffy, can you put me on the speaker phone please" asked Willow sadly

Buffy turn on the speaker phone function and signaled everyone to join her.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened the other night. Giles you were right, it was wrong of me to practice dark magic when I had no idea what I was doing. That's the main reason why I am leaving Sunnydale for good. If I still stay there with you guys, I feel I will continue to delve in darker and darker magic just so that I can be useful. At first I thought I could do that, but after what happened, I don't think I want to. Buffy, you could contact Tara from my Wicca group at the university. She is a good witch, quite frankly the only other witch there, and I think she would be far more useful to you right now than me. Please give Dawn my love and tell Spike I'll miss him. Please continue fighting the good fight, I don't think I should anymore" everyone was stunned. Buffy was already crying and Giles' eyes were red. Anya just stood at the edge of the table with her head down.

"Xander, can you please take me off the speaker phone now?"

Xander picked up the phone and went to Buffy's lawn to talk to his best friend.

"Do you really have to go Willow?"

"Yes, I do. Don't worry about me; I've decided to continue my studies here."

"I'll miss you" replied Xander sadly.

"I'll miss you too, please tell the others that I love them very much. I'll try to visit soon" Willow said as she ended the call.

Xander was heartbroken but all he could do now was put his phone back into his pocket and walk back in to Buffy's house.

 


	6. The Stargate

**Willow's Quarters, SGC**

Using the secure phone that Colonel O'Neill had given her, Willow finished making calls to her parents and had just gotten off the phone talking to her friends in Sunnydale. She told her parents that she had lived in Sunnydale her whole life and that she wanted a new start somewhere else. They figured that she was tired of staying in a high crime city like Sunnydale and just wanted a change. Willow was pleasantly surprised that they supported her move to Colorado, in particular the Air Force Academy.

Just after she finished talking to the Scoobies in Sunnydale, there was a knock on her door.

"Hi Willow, it's Sam. Mind if I come in?"

"Sure," replied Willow softly as she sat cross-legged on her bed.

The Major walked into the small room and closed the door behind her. She then noticed the slightly upset look on the redhead's face, and then she realized what the conversation with her friends was like. Shaking her head, the Major then sat on the bed adjacent to the redhead.

"I take it that your friends weren't too keen on you leaving?" the Major asked.

"Yep, they were quite sad that I was leaving," replied Willow with tears gathering in her eyes, tears that she wiped away wither fingers, "after that talk with them, and pretty much cutting myself off from Sunnydale, I feel kind of alone."

"I can understand this decision was extremely hard for you but I think you're making the right one. I've looked through your school records, especially the ones from UC Sunnydale and your grades were really top notch. I also saw your IQ and SAT scores and you scored more than me, you have no idea how jealous I am of that," said Sam smiling. "I think with training and a strict curriculum you'll be one of the best officers we have at the SGC. You really do have a lot of potential".

"You're just saying that, Sam," said Willow "But thanks. It's nice to be appreciated for something other than magic".

"I have to be honest with you, Willow," said the Major with a skeptical look on her face when she turned towards Willow, "I still don't understand how this magic of yours works so please don't be upset if I'm a bit skeptical".

"I understand," replied the redhead, "I'll try not to do any magic here, especially at the academy."

"That's a good idea, I'm not sure how you can explain a cadet disappearing from the Academy and reappearing in Las Vegas," said Sam jokingly.

"Anyway," continued Major Carter, "I also came by to ask if you wanted to get some things for yourself this weekend like some clothes, toiletries, stuff like that, at least until we can get some of your things from Sunnydale. Dr. Frasier, her daughter and I can take you shopping."

"I'd love to go shopping with you guys in the weekend. It would be nice to just be a normal girl, it's been a really long time," replied Willow.

"Umm... As far as my living situation, will I be staying here?" asked Willow suddenly thinking about where she will be staying in Colorado Springs.

"Well, you'll be staying in the Academy dorms," replied Major Carter, "Trust me; staying in the dorms is much better than being cooped up in here. Unless, that is, you want to stay in the facility where your social life would be next to nothing."

"I guess I would stay in the dorms then, I would love to be living a normal life again" replied Willow.

Just then Colonel O'Neill and Daniel had come to Willow's room to check up on her before they left for the night.

"Hey Willow, may we come in?" asked Daniel.

"Hey Kiddo, you doing alright? We just came by to check up on you" said Colonel O'Neill.

"Oh Carter," continued Colonel O'Neill who turned towards the Major, "the General wants to see you about the mission to P7X-867 tomorrow before you left"

"Alright then," said the Major who turned to Willow, "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night Willow."

"Good night, Sam," said Willow as the Major got off the bed and nodded at Colonel O'Neill, and then at Daniel before bidding them good night.

"See you tomorrow Carter," replied Colonel O'Neil while Daniel nodded.

"Ummm… Colonel?" said Willow as she looked up at the older man from her bed.

"Red, until you start at the Academy, you can call me Jack. Of course, once you start you'd have to call me Colonel, or Sir," said Jack smiling

"OK... Jack. What I actually wanted to ask you was…. Can I see the Stargate?" Willow asked a bit apprehensively.

"That shouldn't be a problem," said Daniel as he looked at Willow and then turned to the Colonel who was leaning against the wall, "right Jack?"

"Well you do have security clearance and you did sign that Non-Disclosure form," said the Colonel shrugging his shoulders, "so I don't see why not. Come on."

After an elevator ride and a few minutes of walking through numerous corridors, Willow and the others were standing outside a huge metal door.

"Red, behind this door lies the world's most closely guarded secret," said the Colonel proudly as he took out a keycard before swiping it through a card reader, "only a handful of our allies know about its existence. So, be prepared to have your mind blown."

The metal door slid open and the three of them walked into a very large room that was empty except for two defensive placements at the end of a metal walkway leading up to the ancient artifact. Willow was stunned when she saw the Stargate.

"It's beautiful," she exclaimed as she saw the huge metallic ring.

"It is, isn't it," replied the Colonel with his hands folded over his chest, "maybe it'll look better in peridot."

"The symbols in the inner rings form parts of a gate address," said Daniel as he ignored the Colonel's comments on what the colour of the Stargate should have been. Instead he continued telling Willow about the basic mechanics of the device, "when the address is input into the computer, the inner ring spins until each chevron is locked onto each symbol. Once the correct symbol combination creates a valid gate address, an artificial wormhole can be established to that particular Stargate. Basically, we can go to anywhere in the galaxy nearly instantaneously."

"But if you want the detailed scientific stuff, you'd have to ask Carter," said the Colonel leaning into Willow.

"So will I be able to go through the gate?" asked Willow as she looked at Daniel with a wide grin on her face, and then to the Colonel.

"Sure," shrugged the Colonel, "but only after you graduate from the Academy. Remember, General Hammond said that you'd be assigned a SG team only after you have graduated. Tell you what, if you ace all your classes, I'll recommend to the General that you join SG1."

"In the meantime, I'm sure you'll be allowed to go on some scientific research trips through the gate during the breaks," said Daniel looking at the Colonel, "what do you say Jack?".

"Alright, but I'll have to talk to the General about that. I make no promises though" said the Colonel looking at a beaming Willow.

"This is so much cooler than fighting vampires every other day" said Willow, until she realized she said it out loud

Colonel O'Neill and Daniel looked at each other, and then at Willow with their eyebrows raised.

"Wait up!" exclaimed the Colonel, "did you just say vampires?"

"As in fangs, drinking blood, stakes through the heart, garlic, die in sunlight; that kind of vampire?" asked Daniel.

"Yes?" said Willow sheepishly.

"Young lady, you have some explaining to do," said the Colonel in his best Dezi Arnez impression.

"Could we please go somewhere private? I don't want to sound like a crazy person," asked Willow who was wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

"This is a military base, there is no private place," replied the Colonel

"Well, that's true unless you count the restrooms or anywhere off world," said Daniel.

Upon hearing the word "off world" Willow's eyes widened.

"And no, we won't be going off world just to have a private conversation," replied O'Neill when he saw her wide eyed expression.

"Alright, follow me. The commissary has cameras but no microphones, so that should be private enough. And we want to hear everything about this vampire stuff, is that understood?" continued Colonel O'Neill as he signaled to Willow and Daniel to follow him.

"Yes, Sir" said Willow in a quiet voice.

"Red, you're not at the Academy yet" replied the Colonel.

TBC.

 


	7. The Truth about the Past

**The Commissary, SGC**

As Sam, General Hammond and Teal'c were still in the facility, the Colonel asked them to join in for an impromptu meeting.

"Alright Colonel, you got us here. What's going on? And why the commissary?" asked General Hammond.

"Well Sir, it's pretty much the only place with some privacy in this facility" replied the Colonel.

"General, we were showing Willow the Stargate when she let slip a certain bit of information" said Daniel.

The General, Sam and Teal'c sat down and looked at Willow, wondering what she had to say that was so important.

"Please understand, I couldn't tell anyone of you this. Actually I shouldn't be telling you any of this but I just had to open my big mouth in the room with the Stargate. Please don't think that I'm nuts or a total loon after what I'm about to tell you because for the past few years, this was my life" pleaded Willow.

"Willow, it would be better if you put everything out in the open" said General Hammond.

Seeing how nervous she was, Sam got up and sat beside her.

"Willow, you know what we do. We deal with weird all the time, so I think we can handle it" said Sam reassuring her.

"It's a doozy alright" replied the Colonel.

"Please go ahead Willow" said Daniel preparing to listen intently.

"Ok" Willow said bracing herself for the eventual mocking, "I've have been fighting vampires and other monsters with my friends since I was in high school".

There was stunned silence around the table.

"I could give you the 'World is older than you think' speech that Giles usually gives people but what I've told you is the truth. I've been fighting vampires and other monsters for some time; well I help in research and stuff, not the actual fighting. Please someone say something" said Willow nervously.

Everyone around the table was still stunned, until Teal'c broke the silence.

"O'Neill, what is a vampire" asked Teal'c.

"Well it's a classic movie monster that has fangs and drinks the blood of people. I'll show you 'Dracula' one day" replied Colonel O'Neill.

"O'Neill, the Tau'ri seems to have strange tastes" replied Teal'c.

"Willow, you have to understand, all of this stuff about magic, vampires and monsters is a little hard to believe" said Sam.

"I'm not lying Sam. The story goes that Sunnydale was built on something known as the Hellmouth. It's literally a doorway to hell and because of that doorway, various things such as vampires and even demons keep on coming to Sunnydale" replied Willow.

"Well, while it is a fantastic story, I think that we give Willow the benefit of the doubt" said Colonel O'Neill.

"So you believe her Colonel?" asked General Hammond.

"Well I can put myself in her shoes, General. What would someone say if I told them that there is are teams of people from Earth who travel to other planets using an alien ring shaped device to travel to other planets in the galaxy? They'd think I was nuts even though I was telling them the truth" said the Colonel.

"I think I get your point Colonel" the General said, turning back to face Willow.

"Thank you Willow. I would like to remind everybody that what was said here will not leave this room and then will be no written report. I will personally get the tape of this briefing and 'misplace' it" said General Hammond as he got up and left.

"Colonel, I think I may have an explanation about this 'Hellmouth' thing Willow was talking about", said Carter, earning her a look from the rest of SG1 and Willow.

"I won't know until some tests have been run, but what if this 'Hellmouth' is a portal to another universe? Maybe even an alternate Earth, where these beings that Willow's talking about come from. It could even give out a certain type of radiation or energy that affects that adversely affects some people in our universe but not others, in the short term. Who knows what the long term consequences of such an exposure would be. But like I said, it's just an untested theory" said Carter.

"It would not be the first time we have encountered an alternate universe," said Teal'c.

"You guys encountered alternate universes before?" exclaimed Willow.

"Yes, the first time was when Daniel touched something called a Quantum Mirror. He was transported to an alternate Earth where the Gua'uld had invaded the planet. Before he escaped, he witnessed the complete takeover of the SGC of that world by the Goa'uld. When he returned, he had brought along information that we used to prevent the same attack to our Earth. There was another incident when an alternate me and a former friend came through the Quantum Mirror to our world. This time we went to their Earth to prevent a Gua'uld invasion by gating to the Asgard. After SG1 returned from that incident, General Hammond ordered that the mirror be destroyed" explained Major Carter.

"What Carter is trying to say Willow, is we've seen the dangerous, the weird and the wonderful, a lot of it actually. So in the sense of the big picture, your story is about the same as ours would be. Just don't tell anyone else on the base or at the academy your story. Actually don't tell anyone, and that is my first order to you. Is that understood" said Colonel O'Neill.

"Yes, sir" replied Willow smiling.

"You're not at the academy yet" reminded the Colonel.

In the weekend, the four ladies went shopping to make Willow feel welcome. She became fast friends with and something akin to an older sister to Cassie Frasier, Dr. Frasier's adopted daughter. Of course, Willow didn't reveal that she was a practicing witch who fought vampires and demons and Cassie never revealed that she was once modified to become a living Naquada bomb and a genetically superior host for the Goa'uld system lord, Nirrti.

 


	8. The Academy and the Funeral

**One month until Academy start.**

Before starting at the Academy, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'C and Sam started giving Willow some basic training so that she would be ready for her period of Basic Combat Training when she enters the Academy. The Colonel conducted a crash course on weapons shooting and handling, which Willow picked up really fast. Teal'c and Sam trained her in basic hand to hand combat and self defense training respectively.

"Did your friends not teach you any fighting techniques?" asked Teal'c.

"No, and to be honest, at the time I didn't think I needed training since I had Buffy who would watch my back. I did pick up some things here and there when I would watch her fight though. But now, with me going to the Academy, I guess I have no choice but learn how to defend myself and fight for real" replied Willow.

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "Be prepared Willow Rosenberg, I will attack now."

After, each training session, Willow would meet up with Daniel who would her to get acclimated to the SGC and living in a military base including the whole chain of command thing. He felt as one of the non military personnel on the base, he was in the best place to know what she was going through.

Over the month long period, Willow became proficient in the use of the Zat guns, the P90 and hand to hand combat. Major Carter herself was surprised at how quickly Willow took to the training that she and the others were helping her with.

"Yep, I've always been able to pick anything up really fast. I'm been like that as long as I can remember" said Willow when Major Carter asked about it.

**First year, Aif Force Academy.**

A month later, Willow started attending the Air force academy and she wasn't seen at the SGC except during her semesters off and during her breaks. Over time, she and Major Carter worked closely on science related matters and with Daniel on archeological and historical matters. As she had no one to help her with magic at the SGC, Willow asked Teal'c for advice on meditation techniques. She hoped that with meditation, maybe she would be able to develop some other abilities to compensate for her lack of magical training.

During her first year at the academy, she wrote a lot of letters to the Scooby Gang in Sunnydale and to her parents. Her parents were proud that their daughter was helping to protect the country; of course she couldn't tell them that she was training not just to protect the country but the entire planet, and maybe others out there in other planets.

The Scoobies, however, were more skeptical about the military especially after they told Willow about some military program in Sunnydale that involved demons, vampires and other monsters. Buffy told Willow that they tried creating some sort of a hybrid between various demons and humans, and was actually successful. The gang had trouble defeating it until Tara managed to find a spell that helped Buffy defeat the hybrid. Buffy ended the letter by saying that although she did not approve of Willow joining the air force, she was happy that she was making her own way. Still she warned Willow to be careful as the military might try to use her powers for their own purposes.

After reading the letter from Buffy, she smiled. All she could think about was how cool it would be to travel to other planets, meeting aliens and experiencing new things. Before she left the SGC, the Colonel had told her that anyone would kill to be in her position and that she should do her best; SG1 would be waiting for her. In the meantime she continued to write letters to the members of SG1, especially Daniel and Cassie Frasier; and she even reconnected with Angel and Cordelia in L.A.

Colonel O'Neill had managed to convince General Hammond to let her go off world on certain trips. So during her breaks, she was allowed to go off world through the Stargate on purely research trips where there was very little chance of actual combat. She would never forget the first time she saw the gate activate. She got into the gate room just as the seventh chevron had locked and suddenly the unstable vortex of the wormhole exploded into the gate room like a geyser and then settled back into what looked like a shimmering blue pond. Major Carter explained to Willow that the blue rippling effect was the event horizon of an artificial wormhole. She then stepped through the Gate for her first trip, of many.

**Second Year, Air Force Academy.**

In her second year, she started taking advanced level classes in the sciences, computer programming and even quantum mechanics under Major Carter who was one of the guest instructors at the Academy, at least when she wasn't needed off world.

One day Willow received some shocking news from Sunnydale, her best friend Buffy had died from, what she was told, an accident. As it was her break, she was off world on a two day archeological expedition to a planet where SG11 found some Minoan artifacts and ruins. She only received the news via a private radio communiqué from General Hammond twelve hours before they were due to return to Earth. She was given permission to return to the SGC earlier so that she could attend her friend's funeral at Sunnydale.

Not wanting her to go alone to her friends' funeral, Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill offered to go with her. Willow thanked them for their concern but decided to go by herself. Before she left for a week, Major Carter gave her a hug and told Willow to call them if she needs anything. Willow smiled and thanked her. After giving a hug to Colonel O'Neill, she left for Sunnydale.

**Sunnydale, CA. The Summers' Residence.**

Willow returned to Sunnydale on a Monday and drove up to Buffy's place where the whole Scooby Gang was due to be gathering before the funeral. She slowly walked up the driveway to the door and knocked.

"Hi Dawn" she said to the brown haired girl who opened the door, "I'm so sorry" she continued as she hugged Buffy's teen sister.

But Dawn remained expressionless and didn't return Willow's hug.

Sensing something was a bit off; Willow looked at Dawns face, "Dawn, what's wrong?"

"Where were you?" Dawn said quietly, her eyes full of anger and hate directed at Willow.

"You should have been there, you could have done something" screamed Dawn. Her scream brought out Tara, Xander and Giles from the kitchen. Just as they came into the living room, they saw Dawn slap Willow's face.

"I hate you, you could have saved her. Instead you left and now she's gone. Get out, I don't want you here or at the funeral" she screamed.

"Dawn!" exclaimed Xander

Xander and Giles walked towards Dawn and stopped behind her. Giles held onto Dawn by her shoulders and walked her back to her room upstairs.

"It's good to see you again, Willow. You look well, under the circumstances" said Giles softly, looking at her with eyes full of sadness.

As Dawn was being led upstairs, she stopped at the middle of the staircase. "Please leave, Willow" she said softly.

Stunned and hurt Willow turned around to leave, trying her best not to completely lose it in her grief.

"Wait Willow" called Tara and Xander who ran after her.

"She's just angry Willow, she didn't mean what she said" said Tara

"What happened really? That was not the reaction I would have expected if Buffy was killed in an accident" said Willow turning around to face her two friends.

"No it wasn't an accident. We just called it an accident so that the authorities wouldn't ask too many questions. It all started with someone called Glory" said Tara.

Xander and Tara then went on to explain what really happened. Glory, a hell goddess, was looking for an inter-dimensional Key, which happened to be Dawn, which would weaken the walls between dimensions until she reached her own hell dimension. It would have meant bringing hell to Earth as all dimensions would bleed into one another.

"I tried every single spell possible to beat Glory. We eventually succeeded in finishing her off. But there were some complications" said Tara

"What complications?" asked Willow.

"Glory succeeded, Willow. She managed to get to Dawn and used her blood to open a portal" said Tara.

"But what happened to Buffy, why is she dead?" asked Willow again.

"Buffy figured out that since Dawn was created from her blood; she could close the portal for good by giving it all of her own blood instead of Dawn's. So, that's what Buffy did, she jumped into the portal. Buffy died to save her sister; after we finished off Glory's minions we found her body on the floor at the bottom of a high platform" said Xander struggling not to cry.

"We wanted to contact you to help with Glory but Buffy refused. She said that you seemed truly happy in Colorado Springs and she didn't what to bring you back in" said Tara.

"I should go, please tell Dawn I'm sorry I wasn't there for her and for Buffy" said Willow softly, her shoulders trembling. She gave a rose to Xander, "Also please place this on Buffy's casket for me?" she asked.

"Of course, but you should come" pleaded Tara.

"I can't, Dawn doesn't want me to be here, so I'll stay away for now" she told the both of them.

"She was just angry Willow, she didn't really mean it. Please stay" pleaded Xander.

"I... I can't Xander" said Willow close to tears, "I have to go, and I love you guys very much. Please tell Giles and Dawn I love them too."

Then Willow turned around and got into the car and drove away. As she reversed her car, she looked up at Dawns window. She saw Dawn looking at her from the window with tears streaming down her eyes.

Willow stopped her car a few blocks away from Buffy's house and broke down crying. About ten minutes later, she placed a call to Major Carter.

"Major Carter? Sorry to bother you, but... could I... " said Willow trying her best not to breakdown again but ultimately failing. Major Carter sensed something was wrong and didn't wait for Willow to finish her sentence.

"Willow, I want you to stay with me when you get back instead of staying at the dorms or the SGC. Let us know when you'll be landing and either I or Daniel will pick you up" said Major Carter.

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow trying to smile.

A few minutes later Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c called Willow to check up on her. She told them that they would talk about what happened later and that she was thankful that they called.

After talking to her new friends, Willow composed herself and left Sunnydale for a second time.

 


	9. The Academy and the Return

  **Third year, A.F Academy.**

 The third year of her time at the Academy was an eventful year for Willow. She went on missions with various SG teams while spending her semester breaks and weekends at the SGC. However, the only thing that she was not really happy about was the fact that none of the missions was with SG1, which frustrated her a little. After she had returned from a research mission one day did she asked Colonel O'Neill why she couldn't go with SG1 on missions.

"Red, you're still technically a cadet at the Academy. Although I agree that you are the most experienced cadet at the SGC, I don't want to put you in the firing line yet. You still have one more year to go. Trust me, you should enjoy it because once you hang with SG1, you'll keep on getting fired at. I mean literally fired at for almost every mission by some crazy snake" Explained the Colonel.

"Please let me go with SG1 next time, sir?" said Willow pouting.

"No, your pouting magic shall not work on me" said O'Neill as he raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Well I thought I'd try" said Willow smiling as she saluted the Colonel. He then turned and left for a briefing with General Hammond.

Willow didn't visit Sunnydale in her third year mainly because she felt that she wasn't ready to face Dawn after the outburst at her house last year. However, she did hear from Xander that the gang brought out a new and improved Buffybot that was designed to take over Buffy's slayer duties. In the meantime, Tara was trying to get Giles' help in performing a resurrection spell to bring Buffy back.

"Are you sure that's a wise thing to do?" asked Willow over the phone to Xander.

"Well Tara and Giles think it's possible. We need Buffy back Willow, the vamps are getting more and more thick skinned. I think they recently found out that Buffy's dead so they're trying to get rid of the Buffybot and then they'll be coming after us" Xander explained.

"I'm sorry I'm not able to do anything, it's been so long since I've done anything magical" Willow replied.

"It's ok. I think we can actually do it. Once Buffy's back, maybe we'll come for your graduation next year. That is if you'll have us" asked Xander

"Of course" said Willow smiling, "I'd love to tell you guys about my new job and meet my friends" she continued excitedly.

"That would be great Wills; I gotta go get some things that Tara needs for the spell to work. I'll keep you posted. Who knows, maybe Buffy will call you by the end of the week" said Xander.

**SGC Off-World Base, Alpha Site**

Two days later, Willow was at a training session with Teal'c and Daniel at the Alpha Site. They participated in various training sessions involving armed and unarmed combat with Teal'c and his former mentor, Master Bra'tac who she was very pleased to meet. She kept on asking many questions about the Jaffa and their home planet Chulak, and was excited about helping them fight for their freedom. Bra'tac even came up with a nickname for Willow; he started calling her 'Willow of the Flame Hair', and this made her feel proud. During the training sessions she learned new moves and techniques at an extremely rapid pace. Then during the final sparring session of the day using staffs, she and Teal'c faced off against one another.

The sparring session between Willow and Teal'c had been going on for a little less than five minutes with both combatants fighting each other with wooden staffs. After a while day of training. Willow was showing more fatigue than Teal'c, who seemed as if he could go on for several more hours. Willow was panting as she struggled to block one hit after another, but she still did her best not to show it. She followed the techniques that Teal'c and Bra'tac had shown her and fended off the former First Prime for the first minute. WIllow suspected Teal'c was taking it easy on her for a little while, and a part of her was glad. But there was another part that knew she would be able to get better if everyone took it easy on her. Using her smaller frame, Willow got a few hits in on  the second minute, and then pulled back to blocking Teal'c hits. Willow saw that she had 'woken' Teal'c up upon glancing at a smiling Bra'tac as she blocked a hit from Teal'c. The former First Prime then quickened his attacks on Willow, caused the redhead  to struggle in keeping up Teal'c's hits. She was hit on her side, her arms, her abodomen. The last hit was a 'poke' to her solar plexus after she blocked a swing with gritted teeth; and a body that was crying out in pain and fatigue.

Bra'tak watched Willow stumble down onto the floor and then, with pain she was trying to hide, get up to her feet. He looked on as Teal'c brought his staff down hard on Willow's staff, effectively breaking it in half which made the redhead stumbled back onto the floor once again before she dropped both halves of the broken staff. It was then that the Jaffa warrior stood up straight and walked towards Willow with an extended hand. Grabbing the hand, Teal'c pulled Willow back onto her feet before he stepped back and bowed at the redhead.

"You have done well, Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c as he looked at the panting Willow, and the pained expression on her face, "however, you have failed to maintain your balance at the end. If I were an enemy Jaffa, you would have been dead. You have improved a great deal, Willow Rosenberg. However, there are still aspects in your techniques that have flaws."

Smiling while her body was screaming for an ice bath, Willow replied, "oh, one day I'll win."

Teal'c simply bowed his head before telling Willow it was time to return to the SGC so that she could get some medical attention, "the day has been long. I am surprised you have no called for a respite?"

"Yeah, I'm not really that tired," Willow said as she rubbed the back of her head while walking towards the Jaffa after picking up the two halves of the broken staff. As she bent down to pick them up, pain shot up her body, and it made her flinch before she stood back up with a pained smile on her face, "yeah, not painful at all. I could go on all day."

"One more round?" asked Willow as she gave Teal'c a wide eyed smile, "I should try and win at least one."

"Very well, Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c with a nod of his head, "however, you should remember that it takes time for a warrior to learn from a defeat, or a draw."

"All a learning experience, I guess. Which is why one day, after more of this training," said Willow, "I'll win... somehow."

"Very well," the Jaffa said with a nod before they walked towards Bra'tac.

"That was indeed a good session Willow Rosenberg. Well done" said Bra'tac as he and Daniel were handed the wooden staff from Teal'c and Willow respectively.

"Shall we get back to the SGC now Daniel Jackson?" asked Teal'c.

"Yep, let's go. Willow, can you go ahead and dial up the gate?" asked Daniel before she jogged towards the DHD and started to dial the SGC.

"Daniel Jackson, I am most impressed at how fast she has improved in both weapons and hand to hand combat" said Teal'c quietly as they followed close behind Willow.

"Me too. So are Sam and Jack. I don't think anyone expected her to improve so much. However, she did say that she picks new things up very fast so maybe we shouldn't really be surprised" said Daniel as he approached the gate and input the iris code into the GDO before stepping into the gate.

Within a few seconds, the three of them found themselves at the SGC. As they were heading down the ramp, Willow felt something like a wave hit her and the next thing she knew, it looked as if all the lights had been turned off.

General Hammond, Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill were in the operations room when they saw Daniel, Teal'c and Willow appear from the Stargate. Then they looked on in shock when Willow simply stopped moving and fell forward onto the ramp.

"Medical personnel to the gate room" shouted the on-duty gate technician into the microphone while the senior officers standing behind him rushed to the gate room to check up on Willow.

As Daniel was kneeling over Willow, he turned her over and felt for a pulse. He was visibly relieved when he found one.

"What happened" asked General Hammond.

"I'm not sure, she just fell" replied Daniel as he shrugged his shoulders.

Just then the medical team arrived with a gurney. They picked Willow up and lay her down on the gurney before wheeling her to the infirmary. The other members of SG1 followed Willow back to the infirmary where they were asked to wait outside by Dr. Frasier.

**45 Minutes later, SGC Infirmary**

It was nearly forty-five minutes later that SG1 met with Dr. Fraiser outside the infirmary while Willow was lying down on one of the beds. All of them were worried about Willow's sudden tumble onto the ramp, and it was Colonel O'Neill who asked the first question.

"So how is she Doc?" asked Colonel O'Neill.

"We were sparring for some time at the Alpha Site, maybe some of her injuries caused her to fall?" said Teal'c as he looked at both Dr. Fraiser and Colonel O'Neill.

"She's doing fine now, Colonel" replied Dr. Frasier before turning to look at the Jaffa, "Teal'c, I couldn't find anything injury related that would explain her black out."

"Can we talk to her?" asked Daniel.

"Yes, she's awake" she replied.

Dr. Fraiser then led SG1 through the double doors and into the infirmary where the saw Willow turning her head to look at them walking in before she slowly used her elbows to push herself into a sitting position.

"Hey kiddo, you gave us a scare again. You do know I'm getting old right?" smiled Colonel O'Neill.

"Are you feeling alright, Willow Rosenberg?" asked Teal'c.

"Yes, Teal'c, I'm feeling better. Sorry to scare you guys" said Willow sheepishly, "that never happened before… I mean I don't always fall down like that…. I mean I never just black out like that."

"Willow, do you know what happened?" asked Major Carter as she stood next to the redhead.

"I don't even remember falling, Major. After we reached the gate room, I felt a rush going through me. I can't really explain it" said Willow

"What kind of rush?" asked Major Carter

"It felt more like some kind of a wave of energy... maybe not energy but it was something, that just went through me" said Willow, "then I just saw everything get dark and then I woke up in the infirmary."

The truth was that Willow had a feeling about what had happened, but she needed confirmation. The next day Willow was able to go back to her room at the Academy dorm. Once she returned to her quarters at the SGC, she made a call to Xander.

"Xander, Tara and Giles succeeded in bringing Buffy back didn't they?" asked Willow.

"Yeah Willow" said Xander happily. "She's back with us. Wait a minute, how did you know that we succeeded. I was gonna have Buffy call you tomorrow after she spent time with Dawn" said Xander.

"I may not practice magic anymore Xander but whatever spell they used, it was powerful enough to cause a ripple effect. Even I felt it from Colorado. Although I'm so happy, you just can't imagine how happy, that you succeeded, I'm worried about the consequences of doing this spell. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" asked Willow.

"Yeah Wills, I understand. But no matter what the consequences are, I think we can handle it without too much trouble" said Xander.

"Alright Xander, oh oh oh, promise me you and the gang will show up for my graduation next year" said Willow excitedly.

"Of course we'll be there. Won't miss it for the world" said Xander.

"Sure, the more the merrier" relied Willow happily.

After talking to her oldest friend, she couldn't help but feel a certain amount of pride towards Tara as she was growing to be a good magic user. But Willow was still very worried about what may be coming in the future for her friends in Sunnydale. In the meantime, she was thinking about whether it would be a good idea to let her new friends know that Buffy was back or keep them in the dark about it, at least until graduation day.

"Oy, how the hell am I going to explain this one" thought Willow to herself.

Little did she know, however, that her participation in the Stargate program is where she would encounter one of the most emotionally difficult moments in her young life.

 


	10. The Academy and Meridian

**Willow's Dorm Room, A.F Academy**

Willow had just gotten into her room. She just finished her second class of the day and was ready to take a nap when she got a call on the secure cell phone she received from the SGC.

"Cadet Willow Rosenberg?" asked the voice of the lady on the other end of the line.

"Yes, this is she."

"Please hold for General George Hammond" said the voice.

"Willow? You need to come to Cheyenne Mountain immediately. A car has been sent to pick you up" said General Hammond.

"Of course sir, what's wrong?" asked Willow, a bit worried.

"We can explain what's happened once you get here. Your ride will be there in three minutes" said the General.

Willow quickly hung up the phone, took her keys and ran to meet her ride. The U.S. Air Force jeep was already waiting to take her to Cheyenne Mountain. The entire ride was a blur, she even asked the airman driving what was going on but he had no information.

Once she reached the top secret facility, she took the elevator down. Once she reached her floor, the doors opened and she was met by Major Carter. She could see by the redness in her eyes that something had gone terribly wrong.

"Major Carter, what happened?" asked Willow, scared to know the answer.

"It's Daniel" was all Major Carter could say before she took Willow's hand and led her to the infirmary. Willow was shocked and nearly in tears when she saw Daniel, the archeologist who became a good friend to her, lying on a gurney with his body heavily bandaged. From what she gathered from Major Carter, SG1 was in Kelowna, one of the countries on P2S-4C3. There was an accident involving a radioactive material that the Kelownans were testing as a weapon. Major Carter told her that Daniel was a hero for rushing into the lab where the experiment was taking place after all the scientists was knocked out. Once inside, he defused the material but it was too late as he had exposed himself to a fatal dose of radiation. She told Willow that the Kelowans had blamed Daniel for trying to sabotage their experiment even though they knew what really happened and that one of the Kelowans, a Jonas Quinn, had defected to the SGC because of the guilt he felt when Daniel was blamed.

Surrounding him were the rest of SG1, General Hammond, Dr. Frasier and General Jacob Carter, Major Carter's dad and host to the Tok'ra known as Selmak. She saw him using a Goa'uld hand held healing device on Daniel. It seemed as though the device was working and Daniel might be saved. Suddenly she sensed another presence in the room that seemed to move behind her and stop next to Colonel O'Neill.

Next thing she knew, she was standing in the gate room along with Colonel O'Neill and Daniel whose back was facing her. She also noticed another lady, dressed all in white standing at the ramp that went up to the Stargate. Then she heard Daniel asking Colonel O'Neill to tell Jacob to stop trying to heal him.

"No!" shouted Willow.

Suddenly, Colonel O'Neill and Daniel noticed her and were surprised. Willow noticed the lady in white looking at her with eyebrows furrowed, as if she recognized her. However, the redhead dismissed it and concentrated her thoughts on Daniel and the Colonel; she didn't really want to think about anything else at this point.

"Willow, what are you doing here? Actually the proper question should be how did you get here?" asked Daniel stunned.

"No, you can't die Daniel" said Willow sadly leaving his questions unanswered.

In her sadness all she could hear was Daniel telling the Colonel to ask Jacob to stop the healing process and that he wasn't giving up at all. Then Willow saw the lady turn into a being of white light that flew towards the Stargate and formed into the event horizon. Daniel then, faced both the Colonel and Willow, telling the both of them that there was more he could do by ascending and that this was what he wanted. He continued by saying that everything would be fine.

"I'll miss you Daniel" said Willow with tears streaming down her face

"I'll miss you too Willow. Everything will be fine, don't worry" said Daniel trying to reassure her. He continued, "Willow, may I talk to Jack alone?"

Willow nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she found herself back in the room but it seemed like she never left.

"Jacob, stop" said Colonel O'Neill quietly, making every one look at him stunned. Major Carter's father was looking around the room for a second opinion.

"This is what he wants" he continued.

With tears streaming down her face, Willow also said, "Yes, this is what he really wants" which earned her a look from everyone except for Colonel O'Neill.

Finally, Jacob Carter stopped the healing process and almost immediately Daniel breathed his last and his vitals failed. Once his vitals had failed, everyone saw a white light emanate from and envelop his body. Then his body turned into light and slowly flew up into the air and out of the facility.

Willow had no idea what had just happened, all she knew that one of her friends was gone too early. She just slid down the side of the wall and cried.

"Willow" said Colonel Carter softly. Willow looked up and saw Colonel Carters eyes that showed her own devastation but also concern for her. Next thing she knew, Colonel O'Neill had picked her up and carried her to her usual room at the base. As she was carried away, she saw Major Carter hugging her father and Teal'c bowing his head towards the now empty bed as a sign of respect.

"Colonel, will Daniel be alright?" asked Willow as he lay her down on the bed and he took a seat on a chair beside her.

"I think so" he said.

"How do we move on?" asked Willow.

"Willow, I've lost friends in battle. That's the nature of this job. Daniel knew that too. I think he would want us all to move on" said Colonel O'Neill softly.

"But I miss him" said Willow as she finally broke down sobbing.

The next day, as SG1 was off on another mission to help save the Asgard known as Heimdall, Willow was having lunch at the commissary by herself when Jonas Quinn had walked in.

"Hello, you must be Willow. My name is Jonas Quinn" said the Kelownan as he introduced himself.

"So you're the one who's responsible for Daniel's death" said Willow angrily.

"I was there when he saved millions of lives Willow, mine included. I will live with the shame of not doing what he had the courage to do. I am partly responsible for what happened and I can promise you that I will do everything possible to earn your trust... And your forgiveness" said Jonas.

Although Willow believed him, she couldn't bring it upon herself to forgive him. Not yet.

"Please excuse me Jonas, I have to get to class" said Willow as she got up and left.

When she returned to take her remaining classes at the academy, she couldn't concentrate. All she was thinking about was Daniel. After her classes, she got back to her room and was preparing to lie down. Just then her personal cell phone started to ring, and she picked it up.

"Hi Willow, are you done with classes?" asked Major Carter who was on the other line.

"Yes, Major. I was just going to... do something" she said as she looked around her room.

"Well, we're going out for a bite to eat. You feel up to joining us?" asked Major Carter.

"Sure."

"We'll be there in ten minutes to pick you up" said the Major.

After getting ready and fixing herself up a bit, Willow took her keys and purse before leaving her room. As she was walking down the hallway, she sensed a presence behind her. She turned around to look at what it was, when she felt a light breeze against her cheeks. She then turned back toward the elevators to go downstairs with a wide grin on her face.

 


	11. The Academy and Graduation

**Fourth year, A.F Academy.**

After Daniel was gone or ascended as the other SG1 members called it, it took some time for Willow and the members of SG1 to get used to Jonas' presence. Eventually, he became a valuable member of the SGC who was able to continue Dr. Jackson's work. In this final year at the Academy Willow had learned more about the race who created the Stargates, the Ancients; the Asgard, although she was still hoping to meet one of them soon; was briefed on the appearance of a new Gua'uld system lord called Anubis by Jonas and Major Carter and was even thought by Colonel O'Neill to fly the new F-302 space superiority fighter. Colonel O'Neill was impressed at how fast she was learning to fly the new fighter. He trained her a few times every week until she could fly the 'Black Bat', as she called it, in her sleep. Teal'c continued training Willow in more advanced techniques in both armed and unarmed combat. In addition to combat training, Teal'c helped Willow in meditation techniques and sometimes she would join him for a few hours while he was doing the Kelno'reem.

A few weeks before the graduation ceremony, General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill had called Willow back to the SGC to talk to her about some issues. As she was taking the elevator down to General Hammond's office, she was wondering what this issue could be. Hopefully it wasn't something that was really bad.

"Come in" said General Hammond from behind his door.

"General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, you wanted to see me?" said Willow as she saluted her superiors.

"At ease Cadet, take a seat" replied the General.

"Hiya Red, I know you're excited about graduating and all but General Hammond and I have some news for you. Although I don't know how you're going to take it, I think you should hear him out" said the Colonel in a somber voice that had Willow a little worried. She was wondering what could have happened. She started imagining something happening to Xander, Buffy or her parents.

"Cadet Willow, are you aware of the request Colonel O'Neill made in regards to your inclusion into SG1?" asked the General.

"Umm.. Yes… Sir" replied Willow, sounding a bit worried. She started thinking that maybe she failed to make it into the SGC's flagship team.

"Well, I have some news for you" said General Hammond sadly.

"I am so sorry Willow" Colonel O'Neill interrupted.

Willow was stunned. She was happy to be a part of the SGC travelling to other worlds but she wanted to do it with SG1. She quickly composed herself thinking that it would be alright to prove herself with any of the other teams.

"General, do you mind if I tell her?" asked Colonel O'Neill, interrupting Willow's thoughts.

"Go ahead Colonel" replied General Hammond.

"Willow, I am really sorry but…." Said the Colonel as he sat down beside her and held her hands, "You're going to be stuck with me and the others in SG1 for awhile" he continued as he smiled.

"Congratulations young lady, you aced all your classes and we are very impressed at how much you have improved these past few years. Teal'c and Major Carter have also given you high recommendations. Your ability to learn fast and apply yourself has also gone in your favor" General Hammond said smiling.

"Uh Sir, about that other thing?" said the Colonel.

"Oh yes, when you start after graduation, you will be going through the Stargate on your first official mission with SG1 as a lieutenant. We feel that because of your efforts and rapid improvements, you earned it. Congratulations" replied General Hammond.

Willow was still very much stunned. At first she thought that she was going to be put into another team but now she learnt that it was all an act and that she had actually made it into SG1. Not only that, she would be promoted to the rank of lieutenant. She really didn't know what to do, that was until she looked up and saw the smiles of General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill.

"General, permission to give you and the Colonel a hug?" said Willow as she stood up beaming.

"Granted" said both of the officers.

"Thank you so much" said Willow as she hugged both the General and the Colonel.

"Congratulations, Willow" said Major Carter who appeared along with Jonas and Teal'c behind her.

"Thank you so much, Major" replied Willow as she hugged her.

"Welcome to SG1 Willow" said Jonas.

"Willow Rosenberg, it would be an honor to fight alongside you in the field of battle" said Teal'c.

"Alright everyone, let's go get some cake" said Colonel O'Neill smiling and rubbing his hands together.

"And some blue jello" said Major Carter smiling.

"You all go ahead; I still have a lot of paperwork to go through. Congratulations Lieutenant Rosenberg, welcome officially to the SGC" said General Hammond.

"Thank you, Sir" she said as she saluted the General.

Willow was simply beaming as she and the other members of SG1 went out for some cake.

**A.F Academy, Graduation Day.**

This was the day that the soon-to-be Lieutenant Willow Rosenberg was waiting for. After four long years, she would be going on her first official mission a few days after the ceremony. Major Carter had already helped her to get an apartment so that she would not have to stay at the base.

That morning, she left with Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill for the graduation ceremony. She met up with Teal'c, Jonas, Janet and Cassandra Frasier at the stadium where the graduation would be held. But she hasn't been able to see Buffy or the Scoobies anywhere.

"Alright Willow, we'll be going to our seats, see you after the ceremony" said Major Carter.

"Sure, thanks for coming" said Willow smiling.

"Willow Rosenberg, undomesticated equines would not keep us away" said Teal'c.

"Again T, its Wild horses, wild horses" said Colonel O'Neill looking at Teal'c.

"Indeed" replied Teal'c.

"Willow, are your parents and your friends here?" asked Dr. Frasier.

"I think so, they should be here somewhere. We already picked a place to meet after the ceremony. I'd really love it if they could meet you guys" said Willow.

"Of course, we would love to" said Major Carter.

"Alright kiddo, time to graduate. We'll meet you at the designated meeting place" said Colonel O'Neill.

A while later, Willow's name was called and she went up to received the piece of paper that indicated she graduated with honors. As she received her degree, she heard SG1 screaming her name. Two hours later, she met with her new team at the meeting place.

"Congratulations Willow, we're all proud of you" said Major Carter smiling,

"Willow!", Willow turned around to a familiar voice shouting her name. Her heart jumped when she saw Xander running towards her with Dawn following him at a distance.

"Hey Xander, I've missed you so much. Oh sorry, please meet the people I'll be working with. This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Jonas Quinn, Murray, Dr. Janet and Cassandra Frasier" said Willow as she introduced her oldest friends to her new friends and superior officers, "Guys, these are two of my friends from Sunnydale. This is Xander Harris and this young lady is Dawn Summers" said Willow as she finished introductions.

"Hello Xander, Dawn. It's really nice to meet Willow's friends from Sunnydale" said Major Carter.

"Willow Rosenberg, are your parents not coming today?" asked Teal'c/Murray.

"No Murray, I thought they would be able to come but I received a message an hour ago during the ceremony saying that they had a very important engagement they couldn't postpone today in New York" said Willow sadly.

"Sorry to hear that Willow. They're missing out on your big day" said Jonas trying to make Willow smile.

"Anyway Red, you go catch with your friends. I'm sure you don't want us oldies around here" said Colonel O'Neill as he turned to walk back to his car with SG1.

"Speak for yourself Uncle Jack. I'm still young" said Cassandra as she stuck her tongue out at the Colonel, "See you at Uncle Jack's house, Willow" she continued as she followed Colonel O'Neill and her mother back to the parking area.

"Enjoy your reunion with your friends Willow, see you tonight at Colonel O'Neill's house" said Major Carter smiling as she waved at Willow.

The three SG1 members then piled into the Colonels truck and headed back to the SGC for a day of report writing and artifact examinations. Willow waved at the team and then turned facing Xander and Dawn.

"Thank you guys for coming" said Willow to Xander and Dawn.

"Umm.. Where's Buffy and the others?" asked Willow as she released Dawn from her hug.

"Well, a case just popped up and Buffy wanted to stay in Sunnydale with the gang to handle it. You know how it goes" said Xander.

"Yea, I guess. Listen lets go for some lunch, we've got a lot to catch up on" said Willow as she grabbed both Xander's and Dawn's hands.

"Willow, while we're immensely happy that you finished school and everything, there is another reason we came today" said Xander as he and Dawn walked with Willow towards the cafeteria.

"Willow, although Buffy would never say it, I think she needs your help for something Giles and Tara feel is coming" said Dawn interrupting Xander, "We're recruiting as many magic users as possible to face this thing. Giles is even recruiting and training some potential slayers. Buffy, Faith and Spike are helping with the training as well. We need you back in Sunnydale to help train the new magic users" she continued.

"But you guys do realize that I haven't used any magic in the last four years. I think I may be out of practice" said Willow as she stopped walking.

"You're still one of the powerful witches we know. You even managed to re-soul Angel, and that kind of magic requires a powerful witch. So come back with us. You proved yourself to Buffy, Xander, me and the other Scoobies that you can handle yourself" replied Dawn.

"I'm sorry you guys. But I can't leave, I've made a new life here with finishing school and all; and I even have a fantastic job waiting for me" said Willow

"Willow, this is more important than any job" said Xander trying to convince Willow.

"I'm sorry Xander" said Willow.

"What's so important that you can't help your friends Willow? What are you doing here anyway?" asked Dawn getting a bit annoyed.

"I'll be working with Deep Space Radar Telemetry. I'll be helping to design the next Mars rover, and it's a pretty big deal" said Willow.

"Who cares about that Willow!" hissed Dawn, "It's just a rover, and this fight we're getting prepared for has the possibility of saving so many lives. You can do this whole rover thing later. Let's go back" said Dawn getting angrier by the minute.

"Listen Xander, Dawn I'm not going back and that's final. Please respect my decision" said Willow who was getting increasingly annoyed.

"Are you absolutely sure Willow?" said Xander.

"Buffy was wrong about you Willow" Said Dawn interrupting Xander again, "When she came back to us, she sat me down and explained that she thought what you did was the right thing. She said that you wanted to leave Sunnydale to make something of yourself and she was glad that you succeeded. But from what I see now, you not wanting to help us even after what we've told you, makes me think that you are just a coward. I think that you ran away from Sunnydale because you were afraid. Anyway if we don't do this, many people may die. Who's going to die while designing rovers for some Deep Space Telemetry crap!" said Dawn angrily.

"Dawn I'm sorry, I won't be going with you back to Sunnydale" said Willow folding her arms across her chest, as she looked into Dawn's eyes in anger, "I have a life here and I don't want to leave it. Besides, you guys don't need me. You've got Tara, Giles, Spike and Buffy. I have every confidence you'll be able to handle whatever's coming" she continued.

"Let's go back Xander, since she doesn't want to go, it'll be a waste of time staying here" said Dawn turning around.

"A rain check for lunch then Wills?" asked Xander.

"Sure, goodbye my friend, take care of Buffy and Dawn will you?" said Willow.

"Will do" replied Xander as he turned around and walked away together with Dawn.

"Hello Willow" said a familiar voice that made Willow turn around smiling.

"Hi Daniel, nice of you to visit us lowers" she said as she smiled and hugged her friend.

"Congratulations on graduating and joining SG1, Lieutenant Rosenberg" said Daniel giving her a mock salute.

"Thank you. Wait, how did you know about me becoming a lieutenant and joining SG1?" asked Willow.

"I've been around, checking up on everyone" he replied.

"Well, as long as you don't see me changing or anything" joked Willow until she saw his face, "You don't watch me changing right? Daniel?" said Willow nervously.

"No, no, no. I'm not some pervert" said Daniel laughing, "Anyway, are you sure about not going back to Sunnydale to help your friends?" he continued.

"Yes, I am. I think that they'll be able to handle anything without me" Willow replied smiling.

"As long as you have no regrets" said Daniel.

"No regrets at all" replied Willow as she stood tall with confidence.

"Well Willow, I have to get going now. I'm really not supposed to be here for long anyway" he said.

"Are you doing alright? You know, up there" she said pointing upwards.

"Yes" said Daniel, "Congratulations again Willow. I think everything will be ok" he said smiling.

 


	12. Vis Uban and the Missing Major

**SGC Briefing Room, Monday.**

On her first day as an official member of the SGC, Willow had come on time to report in to General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill. As she was walking towards the Generals office, she heard Jonas yelling like a madman about getting something. As he was beginning to explain to General Hammond and Major Carter what he meant, Willow had knocked on the General's door.

"Lieutenant Rosenberg reporting for duty Sir, and Ma'am" said Willow as she saluted both her superior officers.

"At ease Lieutenant, give yourself some time to go through SG1's mission report to Abydos and then report to the briefing room in an hour" said the General as he handed Willow a file marked 'Top Secret'.

"So these ascended beings are really the Ancients?" asked Willow during the briefing.

"According to this tablet it is. Dr. Jackson confirmed it as well" said Jonas, "The tablet says something about a 'city of the lost' not "the lost city' called Vis Uban. It was supposed to be the crown jewel of the entire Ancient domain until a plague hit. It remained unfinished as the entire Ancient civilization fell" he continued.

"Can we find any goodies here? Like weapons, defenses or anything?" asked Colonel O'Neill.

"Possibly, it is one of the possible cities of the Ancients after all. It would stand to reason that we could find weapons and defenses here" replied Jonas.

"Agreed. It is something that we should look at" said Teal'c.

"So can we go there? Do you have a gate address?" Asked Major Carter.

"Yes we do" said Jonas smiling.

While Willow had been through the Stargate before, she felt a certain rush going though it with SG1.

**Vis Uban, City of the Ancients**

In Willow's first mission with SG1, she learnt the most important thing about being part of the SGC; 'always expect the unexpected'. While in the Ancient city of Vis Uban, SG1, Sg3 and SG5 may have not have been able to find any weapons to use against Anubis, they got a surprise nevertheless; the return of Daniel Jackson.

According to what Willow had understood, Daniel was found wandering the area near the gate by SG3. One thing that no one expected was that he didn't have any memory of who he was or who the people now standing in front of him were. Both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter tried to help Daniel remember who he was and come back to Earth but was ultimately unsuccessful.

"Alright Red, you're up. Try to get him to remember who he is or get him to come home with us" said Colonel O'Neill.

Willow then turned around and slowly stepped into his tent.

"Hi Daniel, do you remember me?" asked Willow as she slowly approached him.

"No, I'm sorry. Are you a part of this team that Jim and Samantha are talking about?" asked the archeologist.

"It's Jack actually and yes, I only recently became an official member of SG1. But you, Teal'c, Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill have been doing this for much longer. Actually, you helped me a lot during my summers and breaks during my time at the Academy" said Willow.

"Did I? I'm sorry, it's hard for me to remember" said Daniel.

"Maybe coming back to Earth and being around your friends will help you remember" said Willow.

"Jim... I mean Jack and Samantha were also trying to get me to come back" said Daniel.

"Well you should. You have friends who miss you and would be so excited to see you back" Willow said smiling.

"Come on Daniel. Let's go back, we'll help you with your memories. Besides, what's the worst that can happen" she continued as she stood up.

Smiling Daniel slowly stood up as well and picked up a satchel next to him and followed Willow out. Before leaving the tent, he tapped Willow's shoulder, "Willow, back on Earth, was there anything between you and me?"

"Ummmm... Well….. I had... I have... had... A huge crush on you" said Willow sheepishly.

"Oh?" said Daniel.

"I mean not now. I mean not that you're not cute, I mean you are…. Maybe. I... think I should shut up now" said Willow who quickly turned around blushing and walked out of the tent.

Smiling Daniel followed Willow out of his tent then back to the SGC via the Stargate.

**SGC, several days later**

After all of the events of the past few days with the temporary defeat of Anubis in the skies above the city of Kelowna and the return of Daniel Jackson, Willow was excited to see what would be coming up next.

She got her wish a few days later when a teenaged version of Colonel O'Neill showed up at the SGC. At first everyone thought it was Colonel O'Neill somehow de-aged to a teenage version of himself. Later the team learnt that the younger version of the Colonel was actually a clone created by the Asgard known as Loki. Willow even got to meet the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, Thor. All she could do was stare at the grey alien with her mouth open.

Then there was the incident where Major Carter was missing on the Prometheus during a test of its Gua'uld hyper drive engine. She saw how everyone in the SGC was on edge ever since the Prometheus missed her scheduled check in with Stargate Command. General Hammond had ordered various SG teams to gate to planets that where close to the planned flight plan of the Tau'ri vessel. Willow accompanied SG1 to multiple searches day without any success. While she noticed that everyone one worried, she saw firsthand what kind of effect the whole situation was having on Colonel O'Neill.

Even though she had not been practicing magic and did not have any books with her, she knew location spells by heart. The downside was that these spells were for locating people on Earth, she wasn't sure how it would apply to searching for a single individual who could be somewhere in the vastness of space. At any rate she went to see Colonel O'Neill about it, even though there was a very huge chance he would say that it was nonsense.

"Red" said the Colonel rubbing his temples, "I know you mean well but I think the best way to search for Major Carter and the Prometheus is to do what we're doing right now. I'm not saying that I don't believe in magic or your abilities, I was there when you dropped in, but we can't stopped looking for her while you do your thing" explained the Colonel.

"I'm not saying we stop looking Sir" said Willow, "all I'm saying is that I be given a chance to use another way to look for Major Carter. At least she'll know that we're looking for her" she continued.

"Is there any guarantee this will work Red?" asked the Colonel.

"No, Colonel. There's no guarantee, but I think it's worth a try to find her and see if she and the crew are alright" said Willow.

"I hope I won't be sent to the funny-farm for this, but I'll take this plan of yours to General Hammond. I think it would be best if you came along too, just so that you could answer any questions he may have" said the Colonel.

"Yes, sir" replied Willow.

**USAF Vessel Prometheus, location unknown**

As the crew of the Prometheus used the ships escape pods, Major Carter was all alone in Earth's first space faring vessel since. Thanks to a concussion she received when engaging the hyper-drive to jump into a gas cloud, she was having hallucinations about Daniel, Teal'c, and a young girl called Grace. Initially, she thought that maybe Grace had represented Willow as she still saw the newest member of SG1 as a young and innocent girl. However, this 'Grace' kept on insisting she was not the red haired girl from Sunnydale. After a while, she had no idea how long she was on the Prometheus as it lay unmoving in space.

Major Carter was sitting in the mess hall after talking to the hallucination of her father when she heard a familiar voice coming through the halls of the ship.

"Major Carter? Major, where are you?" said Willow, who was running through the halls looking for her superior officer.

"Willow?" said Major Carter as she met the young redhead at one of the hallway junctions.

"You're a hallucination, aren't you?" she said looking exhausted.

"Technically no. But then again, I'm not really here Major, I'm on P4H 556" said Willow.

"How are you here then? You're lying aren't you? Just making me feel better" said the Major as she put her back to one of the walls and slid down to a sitting position with her knees up, "I'm so tired" she continued as she put her head down.

"Major, I swear I'm not a hallucination. You have to believe me" said Willow as she sat down in front of the Major.

"Major, Colonel O'Neill wanted me to ask you what is the condition of the ship and the crew" said Willow who smiled as Major Carter brought her head back up in wide eyed surprise upon hearing the name of her CO.

"Are you really here Willow? Is the Colonel really with you?" asked the Major who was tearing up. She tried to reach for Willow's face but all she felt was air.

"Yes and no, to the first question and Yes to the second question, Major. This is just an astral projection of myself. Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c are watching over my body while I'm here. I know you don't believe in that but that is the truth" said Willow.

"Willow, you're bleeding..." said Major Carter as she noticed blood coming from Willow's nose.

"Oh... Can't be helped Major. This is like my brain making an extremely long distance phone call. I've never ever done this kind of a projection before so I'm not sure how long I can stay, what's the situation ma'am?" asked Willow.

"The hull is damaged Willow, I think the gasses in this cloud is extremely corrosive and the crew is gone. All the escape pods ejected" said Major Carter as she tried to hold on to the hope that what Willow said was true.

"How about yourself, Major? We need to know. To be honest, Colonel O'Neil's been super worried" said Willow smiling.

"I'm having hallucinations; I hit my head hard when I activated the hyper-drive for a short range jump. Tell Colonel O'Neill he worries too much" said Major Carter as she put her head back down to sleep.

"Major, try not to sleep. With your concussion I'm scared you won't wake up" said the young lieutenant when she suddenly doubled over, "Oh no, I'm sorry, so very sorry Major, I can't hold this connection for too much longer" she continued.

"Willow, please stay" said Major Carter sadly.

"Major, we'll be coming for you as soon as possible. Don't lose hope, we'll..." said Willow as she suddenly cut off.

"Willow, wait" shouted Major Carter as the image of the red haired girl just vanished, "please stay" she said as she lowered her head again.

 


	13. The Missing Major Comes Home

**Surface of planet, designation P4H 556**

"Jack!" shouted Daniel as he saw Willow double over onto the ground from her seated position.

Both the Colonel and Teal'c ran to Willow's side and were shocked when they saw she was bleeding from her nose.

"We need to go now, Daniel, dial the…." said the Colonel when suddenly, Willow's hand grabbed his arm.

"No….. not yet… please" said Willow softly, "made contact with Major….. need few minutes rest…. and continue" she continued softly as she was slurring her speech.

"O'Neill, she has to be returned to the SGC" said Teal'c who looked concerned for the young girl.

"No… Major... alone. Crew gone….. hull damage" slurred Willow.

"Red, Red, what do you mean she is alone? Where's the rest of the crew?" asked Colonel O'Neill softly.

"I….. rest for…. a minute" said Willow as she closed her eyes.

"Jack, she needs medical attention. Her bleeding has stopped but we don't know what kind of damage has been done" said Daniel.

"Willow! Willow!" said the Colonel as he tried to wake Willow up.

"Come on Buffy….. one more hour. Then….. research…. ascension" mumbled Willow.

"O'Neill, what is a Buffy?" asked Teal'c.

"I think that's the name of her dead friend. The one whose funeral she went to a few years back" said the Colonel who was torn between staying on the planet, and going back to the SGC. Seconds later, he made one of the hardest calls he ever had to make.

"Daniel, dial the gate. We're going back to get Willow medical attention. Tell the General to have the med team on standby at the gate room" ordered the Colonel with a pain in his gut. His motto was always to never leave anyone behind, but by leaving the planet he would be essentially leaving not just Carter - his second in command, his team mate and friend behind, but also the whole crew of the Prometheus.

All of a sudden, Willow opened her eyes, "Please Colonel…. not yet. Gimme few minutes… asked me to stay" pleaded Willow as she held on to the Colonel's arm. Then she closed her eyes once again.

**USAF Vessel Prometheus, Location Unknown**

Major Carter managed to move herself from the corridor where she saw Willow to the engine room. She was sitting against one of the control consoles thinking about whether her vision of Willow was real.

"She couldn't be real. She was just a hallucination. I'm losing my mind" she kept on saying to herself.

Just then, she noticed Colonel O'Neill standing at the doorway.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up" she told the hallucination of her Commanding Officer.

Willow found herself back on the Prometheus again. She was trying to push herself as much as possible even though she could feel pain over her whole body. Suddenly, she felt the whole ship shaking.

"Oh no, not good" she thought to herself, "Major, we have a problem! Major Carter, where are you?" she screamed as she tried to run towards the bridge where she thought the Major would most likely be. As she was running, she literally ran through Major Carter.

"Willow! What the…?" she said surprised again.

"Major, something's wrong. You need to check it out" said Willow.

"What are you doing here?" shouted Major Carter as they ran towards the bridge together.

"Well Major, you did ask me to stay" said Willow who was panting.

"Willow, are you really here?" asked Major Carter.

"Yes ma'am" smiled Willow.

A little while later, they reached the bridge. Major carter took a look at one of the consoles, "oh no."

"What's wrong Major?" asked Willow.

"The hull…. Its going to breach!" said the Major as she turned to look at Willow.

Then Willow noticed that Major Carter was looking past her, "What do you want?"

"Umm... Major, who are you talking to" asked Willow as she turned around, seeing no one behind her.

"The little girl behind you, you don't see her?" asked the Major.

"No ma'am. What's she doing?" asked Willow.

"She's standing behind you, blowing bubbles" said Major Carter.

"Bubbles?"

Suddenly, Willow noticed Major Carter's eyes widen in realization of something, "Bubbles, that's it" she screamed.

"Huh" said Willow a bit confused.

"An explanation would be too long. But this localized hyperspace bubble should get us moving again using the sublight engines" said Major Carter.

"Hey, we're moving" said Willow smiling, "you did it Major."

"Now we get our people back" said Major Carter as she maneuvered the ship to face another larger alien vessel. Willow heard Major Carter offering to help the alien vessel get out of the cloud as long as the crew was returned. Next thing she knew, the confused crew had appeared on the bridge in a flash of white light.

Turning back to Willow, Major Carter ordered her to get back and tell the others that they were coming home.

"Thank you Willow, for coming back" said the Major.

"See you….. at the SGC, Major" said Willow as she vanished.

**Surface of planet, P4H 556.**

"O'Neill, she has awoken once again" said Teal'c.

"Red? Red!" said the Colonel as he tried to keep her alert.

"Major Carter did it, Colonel. She's coming home" said Willow softly as she lost consciousness again.

Worried, Colonel O'Neill checked her pulse.

"Daniel, dial the gate now! Her pulse is racing!" shouted Colonel O'Neill.

Daniel dialed the gate and then quickly input SG1's IDC. Colonel O'Neill then carried Willow through the gate.

**SGC, Gateroom**

The SGC medical team led by Dr. Frasier was already waiting for SG1's arrival at the gate room. When the familiar 'whoosh' of the unstable vortex was gone, they saw the surface of the event horizon ripple and SG1 come through running. Colonel O'Neill ran quickly to the awaiting gurney and told Dr. Frasier that Willow's pulse is still racing.

"Let's take her to the infirmary, stat!" said the Doctor.

"Doctor, she's got no pulse" shouted one of the nurses just as they passed the huge metal door that was to the left of the gate room. Quickly, Dr. Frasier hopped onto the gurney and straddled Willow's unconscious body before performing CPR as the other nurses hurriedly pushed the gurney to the infirmary.

Once the other SG1 members heard that she had no pulse, they quickly ran, following the gurney to the infirmary. Just before they could enter, one of the other doctors asked them to wait outside and that they would be notified once Willow's condition was handled.

Colonel O'Neill and the others were waiting outside when they heard General walking towards them.

"Colonel, what happened?" asked the General.

"I'm not exactly sure how to explain it Sir. As you know, the first few planets we tried were unsuccessful when Willow did her thing. When we reached 556 though, after a few hours of trying, she claimed she succeeded in reaching the Prometheus" said the Colonel.

"Are you sure, Colonel?" asked the General.

"I wasn't sure at the time Sir. When she got out of the trance she was in, she said that except for Major Carter, the rest of the crew was missing and that the hull was beginning to get compromised. Then she lost consciousness the first time" said the Colonel.

"The first time?"

"Yes sir. I think that maybe she went into another trance almost immediately after she lost consciousness again. Twenty minutes later, she regained consciousness a second time and indicated that the Prometheus was safe and heading back home."

"Are you sure about that Colonel?"

"Honestly Sir, this is all beyond me."

Then all of a sudden, an announcement came over the speakers, "General Hammond to the control room. General Hammond to the control room."

"I'll stay here, you should go and check what's going on, Jack" said Daniel before the Colonel nodded and followed General Hammond to the control room.

"What's going on, Sergeant" asked the General.

"Sir we're receiving a coded subspace burst, audio only" said Walter.

"Put it on speaker" ordered the General.

"USAF Prometheus to Stargate Command, do you read?" said a male voice over the speaker system.

"Prometheus, this is General Hammond. Good to hear your voice. What is your status?"

"General, some parts of our hull has been badly damaged but we are on the way back to Earth through hyperspace."

"Do you have any injuries?" asked the General.

"Major Carter seems to be the only one with an injury. She is in the infirmary now with a nasty concussion. It was lucky that she managed to last so long. Also Sir… we witnessed a red haired girl in a SG uniform who just vanished from the bridge as soon as we were returned to the ship, would you happen to know anything about that?"

General Hammond looked at Colonel O'Neill in surprise before replying, "You will be debriefed when you return."

"Understood, Prometheus out."

Turning to the Colonel, "Jack, let's have a quick debrief in my office now" ordered the General.

 


	14. Willow in the Infirmary

**Outside the Infirmary**

Daniel and Teal'c were standing outside the infirmary in a state of concern about Willow's condition.

"What's going on in there" said Daniel to no one in particular.

"Daniel Jackson, I am certain that Doctor Frasier is doing all she can for Willow Rosenberg" replied Teal'c.

"But they should have said something right? It's been what, 10 minutes already?" said Daniel as Teal'c just nodded in agreement.

Just as Daniel finished speaking, Dr. Frasier opened the double doors to the infirmary and met the two men outside.

"What happened out there Daniel? She flat lined twice!" she said angrily, "The first time was when we were leaving the gate room. We had to defibrillate her when she came in. That worked until she crashed again and we had to defibrillate her for a second time". She closed her eyes and breathed deeply to calm down, "Thankfully she's stable now. In addition, she also shows signs of severe exhaustion, what was she doing?" she continued.

"I can't explain it, Janet. I really can't. I think we need to wait until Willow can explain what happened" said Daniel.

"Well, she's stable now, although I'll be keeping her on an IV drip and placing her under observation over the next few days. I'll be running a few scans on her just in case since she was bleeding from her nose" said Dr. Frasier before she went back into the infirmary.

Just then, Colonel O'Neill was coming down the corridor to meet Daniel and Teal'c.

"Any news on Willow?"

"Janet said that she is stable now. But Jack, she said that Willow flat lined twice" said Daniel.

"What? How did that happen?" asked Colonel O'Neill.

"Doctor Frasier is unsure, O'Neill. She will be kept under observation for a few days" said Teal'c.

"Well, we got a communication from Prometheus. They are on the way home" said the Colonel.

"Any news about Sam?" asked Daniel.

"They said she was in the infirmary with a concussion" said the Colonel, "but get this, they saw Willow disappear from the bridge" he continued.

**One day later, SGC infirmary**

Major Carter was in the infirmary recovering quite quickly and just thinking to herself about what the hallucination of the Colonel had said. Recalling that conversation, she kept on wondering if the hallucination of her commanding officer was correct, was she preventing herself from getting involved in a real relationship with other men? She quickly put those thoughts to the back of her head and turned her thoughts to Willow, had she really been there with her on the Prometheus or was it also just another hallucination? She was thinking of a scientific reason for Willow being on the ship but she couldn't think of anything. She told herself that she would talk to Willow once she got up.

"Hey Carter, feeling better?" said Colonel O'Neill.

"Yes sir, Janet said I'll be released today. Any news on Willow?" asked the Major.

"She's still asleep. Doc has her on IV fluids now. She thinks that Willow's exhausted" replied Major Carter.

"Sir, I keep on thinking that there is no way she could be on the Prometheus with me. That she was some hallucination brought on by my injury" said the Major.

"Looks like she was there for real. Colonel Ronson confirmed seeing her vanish from the bridge during his debriefing when he returned" said the Colonel.

"Colonel, I have no explanation on how she could have been there" said Major Carter.

"Carter, sometimes there are things in this world that have no explanations" said the Colonel smiling.

**Early the next morning**

"Ooooh, who was driving the truck that hit me" said Willow softly as she tried to shield her eyes from the infirmary lights.

"Hey there, sleepy head" said Colonel O'Neill who was sitting right next to Willow's bed, "how are you feeling?"

"Ok, I think. Did the Prometheus and Major Carter make it back?" asked Willow.

"Yea, both of them made it back. Carter was released yesterday from the infirmary, she's doing better now. It was risky of you to visit her twice in a short period of time" said the Colonel.

"She was alone in the ship. I just wanted to try and keep her company until rescue could come" said Willow, "Sir, what time is it?"

"It's three in the morning, Daniel and Teal'c are in their quarters sleeping, well Daniel's sleeping and Teal'c is Kelno'reeming; and Carter is sleeping a few beds down. She said she wanted to stay till you got up" replied the Colonel softly.

"Shouldn't you be at home, Sir?" asked Willow.

"Nah, I was keeping myself busy with paperwork. You know how much I love paperwork. Anyway, I wanted to be here when you woke up" said the Colonel as he leaned toward her and whispered into her ear, "thank you, Red."

"No problem Sir. Now I think I'll go back to sleep" said Willow smiling.

A few hours later, Willow had finally fully woken up from her slumber. When she woke up, she saw Major Carter sitting on the chair next to her bed reading a book.

"Hi Major Carter."

"Hey Willow, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm definitely feeling better than earlier this morning" replied Willow, "sorry Major, I wasn't able to be of any help on the Prometheus" she said looking down.

"Don't be sorry Willow. I should be thanking you for staying. Whatever it is you did, it was very brave of you and I don't think I can thank you enough" said Major Carter.

"Hey, look who's up" said Dr. Frasier, "Sam, may I speak to Willow in private?"

"Of course" said the Major, "I'll let the others know you're up, is that ok Willow."

"Yes Major" smiled Willow.

As she waited until Major Carter left the infirmary, Dr. Fraiser turn back to Willow.

"Willow, I wanted to speak to you in private before anyone else came by" said the Doctor, "I don't know what you did but whatever it was caused a massive spike in your blood pressure and even caused your heart to flat line, twice. I've honestly seen no reason for this to happen, care to explain?" she continued.

"So I died twice?" asked Willow, "I'd take that as a badge of honor, Doctor" she continued smiling, trying to avoid the question.

"Very funny young lady. But in all seriousness, I have to ask that you never do what you did again, I'm afraid of what would happen. In the meantime, I'll be discharging you today, but I want you to see me if you feel dizzy or nauseous. Is that clear?" said the doctor.

"Yes ma'am" said Willow smiling.

"I'm also ordering you to take a break for a couple of days. I think you need more rest, and I've already cleared it with Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond" said Dr. Frasier.

"Thanks Doctor" replied Willow.

"Hello Willow Rosenberg, I see that you are awake" said Teal'c, "are you feeling better this morning?" He continued.

"Hi Teal'c, yes I am feeling better now. Thanks for asking" said Willow.

"Hiya Red, what are you still doing in bed? Come on, Doc Frasier said you are discharged. Let's go for a team breakfast outing" said Colonel O'Neill.

"Yes sir" said Willow as she slowly got up and stepped off the bed, "I call dibs on having pancakes" said Willow as she left the infirmary.

 


	15. A Visit from Buffy

**A Week Later, Willow's Apartment**

Having just gotten back from a mission in Langara, where SG1 had helped Jonas save Kelowna, Willow had already gotten ready for bed when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" thought Willow to herself.

Willow opened the door to a very familiar, blonde haired girl.

"Oh my god Buffy" said Willow as she hugged her best friend

"Hi Willow" Buffy said quietly.

"What's wrong Buffy? Are you ok? What happened?" asked Willow worryingly. She could see that her friend was giving off some mixed emotions.

"I wanted to leave Sunnydale for a few days Willow, and I was hoping that I could stay with you. I know it's really short notice but I am hoping you'd say yes" said Buffy.

"Of course, you don't even have to ask. What happened, Buffy?" asked Willow with concern in her voice.

"The Scoobies faced another big bad Willow, and this time there were massive loses" said Buffy sadly as she was led into Willow's living room.

"What do you mean?" asked Willow concerned.

"Well we lost the school again" said Buffy laughing as tears started running down her cheeks.

"That's not too bad Buff" said Willow who moved next to where Buffy sat down.

"Willow, we lost Anya and Spike; and that's not mentioning the many potential slayers who died. We won, but we lost so much. And…. I gave the orders that killed them" said Buffy as she started sobbing.

" When did it happen?" asked Willow in shock, "Oh god, how's Xander? I know he and Anya had something going? Why didn't you tell me? If I had known how bad it was then maybe I could have….?" asked Willow with a tinge of panic in her voice.

"I really don't feel up to giving out the details" said Buffy interrupting Willow, as she started to calm down slightly, " Everyone's in mourning now, the city is safe for another day bit we still lost. It was my decision for you not to be involved in this fight and I was right. Everyone has been damaged by this, both physically and mentally, especially our magic users."

"I am so sorry Buffy" said Willow, as she did not know what else she could say to calm down her best friend.

"It's all my fault, Willow" said Buffy.

"Hey, hey, it's not your fault Buffy. Everyone knew what they were getting into, you didn't do anything wrong" said Willow as she hugged Buffy, trying to comfort her friend.

"I wanted to leave Sunnydale for a couple of days to clear my head; actually i wanted to get out of California so I thought that I could stay with you. Just a few days Willow, please? I've got nowhere else to go" asked Buffy softly.

"Of course, do you wanna call Giles and tell him you'll be here?" asked Willow.

"He knows that I left Sunnydale for a few days, he doesn't know where I am" Buffy replied softly.

"I'm sorry to be such a downer" said Buffy when suddenly she was aware of her surroundings, "Wow Wills, nice place you have here" said Buffy as she wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Listen, you wanna have a drink? I have some soda or some beer if you want. If you're hungry I can order us some pizza" said Willow.

"I'm not really hungry but I will have a soda, thanks. Since when did you start drinking beer?" asked Buffy.

"I have to blame my supervisor for that. Me and my work friends sometimes to his place for team nights and he got me hooked onto this brand" said Willow.

"Oooh, it's a him is it? Who is he? How long have you been dating him?" asked Buffy smiling.

"Oh no it's nothing like that" Willow said laughing, "he's my supervisor and sometimes he invites those who are under him to relax at his place. Anyway, Buffy… I know I haven't talked to you much after you came back and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't worry about it Willow, and I'm sorry about how Dawn has been acting with you. She has been angry ever since you left Sunnydale" said Buffy, "But I am glad that you seem to have made a nice life for yourself here with no vampires, demons or monsters around."

"I do miss going on patrol with you, but I like it here and my job is important to me. I don't have to depend on my parents anymore and it lets me be independent" said Willow.

"I'm happy for you Willow" said Buffy smiling.

"Listen, I'll call my supervisor and ask him if I could take a few days of leave" said Willow.

"No you don't have to do that" said Buffy.

"I wouldn't be much of a best friend would I, if I was working when you came to visit me. Anyway, we don't really have much going on for the next few days. Another team will be handling the space stuff for a while" said Willow smiling, "just give me a minute, I'll be right back".

As Willow went to her room to make a call, Buffy was looking around the living room. She saw pictures of Willow's times with the Scoobies, the graduation pictures she took with Buffy and various other pictures during her time in Sunnydale. There was also the famous picture taken by another student in the library of the whole Scooby gang during much happier, less complicated times.

Next to her pictures from Sunnydale, were framed pictures if people she didn't recognize. The pictures were taken at different places, some at a house she didn't recognize with an older looking man and a younger, spectacle wearing gentleman. Another picture was that of Willow and a blonde haired woman having a drink and a big dark skinned man who looked as if he was standing protectively over the two ladies. A few other pictures were from restaurants and bars with these people. There was one picture were it seemed as if Willow had gone camping with these people as she could see tents in the background and a small fire burning. Buffy couldn't help but smile when she looked at the picture.

She thought back to the past few weeks which were hard on her and the Scoobies so there wasn't time to be happy and smiling. She felt slightly jealous that Willow was able to move on to a normal life.

Then she saw Willow's framed graduation certificate from the Air Force Academy and she couldn't help but smile even more. The previous Willow, the one who was so shy and bookish in Sunnydale High, seemed to have gone and was replaced by a more confident version.

"Alright Buff, I called my supervisor and he approved the leave" said Willow, "how about you get some sleep and then tomorrow we'll go out for some breakfast. I know this nice café close by" she continued.

"I'd like that. Then you can tell me all about what's new with you" said Buffy as she lay down on the couch.

Not wanting to leave her friend alone, Willow got her pillow and blankets from her bedroom and slept on the carpet.

**The Next Day**

"So how do you like your job" asked Buffy over breakfast.

"It's really fun, I'm excited about it" replied Willow.

"Deep space telemetry is fun?" said Buffy smiling.

"Yea, it really is. I really am happy with what I'm doing" said Willow.

"Congratulations. You know, we are really proud of you. You went out there and made something of yourself, even if it's with the military. Are you still practicing?" asked Buffy.

"No, not anymore" lied Willow as she thought back to how she ended up in the SGC in the first place, "After what happened all those years ago at Sunnydale, I thought it would be better if I don't practice. Don't get me wrong, I miss it but I want to have a life without magic" she continued.

"Good for you Willow" said Buffy.

As Buffy and Willow were having breakfast, she noticed someone familiar coming up and parking a motorcycle.

"Oh no!" Willow thought to herself, "Buffy, your middle name is Anne right?" asked Willow as she saw the blonde woman walking towards the entrance.

"Yea, why?" asked Buffy curiously.

"That's one of my colleagues coming in, and they know that Buffy is dead, so for now you're Anne" whispered Willow.

"Ok, this is going to be interesting" laughed Buffy.

"Oh, good morning Willow, surprise to meet you here."

"Good morning, Major Carter. How are you? replied Willow.

"I'm doing fine. Just here to meet a…. friend" she said nervously, "Umm… and who is this?" asked the Major.

"Oh sorry, this is my friend Anne" said Willow, "Anne, this is my colleague Major Samantha Carter" said Willow.

"Nice to meet you Anne" said the Major.

"Likewise, Major" said Buffy.

"Please, Anne, call me Sam. So you're from Willow's home town. How do you like it in the Springs so far?" asked Major Carter.

"Well, I haven't been around much, I just got here last night. Willow promised to take me around after breakfast" said Buffy.

As Major Carter and Buffy were chatting, Willow noticed a guy coming into the café trying to attract the Major's attention.

"Umm… Major, I think your friend is here" said Willow.

"Hey Babe, good morning" said the stranger to Major Carter.

"Hi Pete" said Major Carter as she gave the man a peck on his cheek, "Why don't you grab us a seat, I'll be right there" she continued.

"Sure. Oh, do you know these ladies? You know, you haven't introduced me to any of your friends yet" said Pete, which made Major Carter look a bit uncomfortable. "It's like you're embarrassed of me, come on introduce me" he continued.

"Not now, Pete" whispered Major Carter as she could see that both Willow and "Anne" were getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Come on" said Pete, "I guess I would have to introduce myself then. Hi ladies, I'm Pete Shanahan of the Denver Police Department" he continued as he stuck his hand out for a handshake.

"Ummm…ok….. I'm Willow Rosenberg."

"So you work with Sam?" asked Pete.

"Um.. Yes" replied Willow.

"That's so cool. Finally I got to meet one of Sam's work friends."

"Do you work with Sam as well?" he asked turning to Buffy.

"No… no, I don't, I'm just here visiting Willow" she said.

"Really? Where are you visiting from?" asked Pete.

"From California" said Buffy when all of a sudden, the Major started to pull him away.

"Well, Willow its been good to see you this morning. I guess we should go order now. Nice to have met you Anne" said Major Carter whose face was red with embarrassment as she pulled Pete away from the girls.

"Come on, I had more questions I wanted to ask" said Pete as Major Carter lead him to an empty table. She turned her head to face Willow and Buffy for a second and silently mouthed, "I'm sorry".

"Well, that was interesting. I think he's high on something" said Buffy in a low voice.

"Yea, it was" said Willow as she looked at the couple.

"Isn't she a bit old for you?" asked Buffy smiling.

"What.. no! I work with her for godsake. I was just thinking about something else" said Willow.

"Could you be feeling a certain creepiness vibe coming from him? Because I think he made that creepiness pretty obvious" said Buffy as she finished her drink.

"Yea, that's exactly it. The creepiness factor is off the charts" said Willow smiling.

Willow was really thinking about the rumor-mill that has been running at the SGC. People were absolutely certain that eventually Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill would end up together at a certain point in time. There were even secretive bets being placed on the specific date they would get engaged and then married. She herself had placed a bet that they would get engaged five years from now and married a month later. So far, hers was the furthest date. It didn't take a magic user to see that both the Major and the Colonel cared deeply for one another and she couldn't shake the feeling that this Pete character would be causing a lot of hurt.

"Earth to Willow, Earth to Willow" said Buffy smiling, "You zoned out on me there. You sure your don't have a thing for her?" she whispered.

"Very funny Buff, how about we go enjoy ourselves?" said Willow smiling, as they left the café with Willow still having a certain feeling of dread.

A few days later, Buffy was leaving Willow's apartment for the airport. After a lot of relaxation, Buffy was ready to go back to Sunnydale.

"So Buffy, are you planning to go back to UC-Sunnydale and finishing up your Psychology degree?" asked Willow.

"Maybe. Between that, patrolling and training the remaining potentials. I think I'll be having my hands full. But I should be alright. I think Giles will be the busiest though, with the Watcher's Council gone, he may be starting a more modern version of it. Don't be surprised if he comes calling for you, you're in high demand" replied Buffy.

"In that case, I would have to trust you to hold him off from me" smiled Willow.

"Come visit us, Willow. We miss you…. I miss you" said Buffy.

"Of course, I'll visit."

"Maybe we could go a few rounds of sparring, what do you say? I'd like to see how the newer military techniques can hold up against a slayer's. If you beat me, you can have anything you want" said Buffy giving her best friend a toothy grin.

"You're on. If I beat you, I want that Japanese sword you have" laughed Willow.

"Deal" smiled Buffy, "well here's my cab, I guess this is it. Remember to visit us ok?" said Buffy as she hugged Willow.

"I will" replied Willow as she returned the hug, "remember my friend, none of what happened in Sunnydale is your fault" she continued.

"Take care of yourself" said Buffy nodding.

 


	16. Meet Pete

**Willow's Apartment, Two hours after Buffy left**

It has been a few hours since Buffy left Colorado Springs to go back to Sunnydale. Her visit brought back memories of happier times that Willow had from Sunnydale. The whole visit made Willow feel homesick for the place where she lived her whole life and made her wonder what life could have been like had she still stayed in Sunnydale. However, she quickly dusted those thoughts from her head and instead focused on the here and now. She knew in her heart that Sunnydale would always be there, along with Buffy, Xander and the others, and that they would welcome her with open arms should she come and visit. In the present, her responsibilities and relationships at the SGC especially with SG1buffered the homesickness she was now feeling.

As she does most nights, Willow wanted to meditate before going to bed. Meditation has been very helping in curbing her constant thoughts about performing magic, especially the darker forms of magic, as she knew that although these were more powerful and would help in the fight against the Goa'uld; the darker forms of magic usually had a steeper price to pay. However, she kept on reminding herself about the promise she made about not using magic if at all possible.

Even though Colonel O'Neill and the other SG1 members never asked her to perform any magical spells, Willow wanted a way to help them in unexpected way. She already found one way to use her abilities during the time Major Carter was missing on the Prometheus, and although her astral projection to the Prometheus was painfully tiring for her, it was successful. She really wanted to experiment and see if there was anything else she could do that did not involve an extensive use of magic.

As she was meditating, there was one thought that kept going through her head, "Why haven't anyone asked me to perform a spell? Not even a simple spell like a protection or healing spell". As she thought about this one question, she closed her eyes and started meditating. As she was meditating, she failed to notice one of the picture frames behind her moving forward just a little bit; it was more like someone had nudged one corner of the frame forward. After an hour of meditation, she felt much calmer and finally decided it was time to go to bed.

**Surveillance stakeout, Home of Daniel Jackson, 8:30pm**

"Hey Daniel, are you asleep yet" asked Colonel O'Neill over the radio.

"No" replied Daniel sarcastically, as Willow and Major Carter tried to stifle their laughs in the surveillance van parked across the street from Dr. Daniel Jacksons home.

SG1 was conducting a stake out outside of Daniel's house due to a suspected involvement of the Gua'uld called Osiris. She was trying to invade Daniel's dream so that he would be able to translate a tablet written in Ancient which could have information leading to the lost city.

The idea was to capture Osiris, in Sarah Gardner's body, once the tablet was translated. Major Carter had already set up a jammer so that it would be impossible for her to beam out of the house. Once she beamed into Daniel's house, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c stealthily moved into the house. Leaving Major Carter and Willow in the van as backup, the two soldiers got into position for a very long wait.

Meanwhile in the van, Willow was checking the monitors for any funny business especially the involvement of the local police or the local resident watch groups. Suddenly, she had a weird feeling come over her, it was a feeling of being watched by someone or something and it caused her to have goosebumps.

"Major, is there anyway that Osiris knows we're here? Do you think she could have some backup?" asked Willow.

"I don't think so. It looks like she is here on her own" replied Major Carter as she looked at the video feed, "Why?"

"Maybe it's nothing, but I can't help shaking this really strong feeling that we're being watched" said Willow.

"A feeling?" asked the Major.

"Yes, its just a feeling. Can I check out the immediate area?" asked Willow.

"I don't think there's a need for that. Other than the SGC, no one else knows that we're out here. Dont worry about it" said Major Carter, "and if there is someone watching, I don't think it would be a good idea to let them know we're on to them, yet."

"Ok. Um... So... How's it going with Pete?" asked Willow, "Sorry, if its too much of a personal question. Some times I just ask things without thinking."

"It's alright. It's nice to have another girl on the team. Gives a chance for some well deserved chit chat without the menfolk" said Major Carter with a smile, "as for Pete, looks like things are going ok. Of course he's unhappy about me not being able to tell him what I do for a living since he doesn't have the clearance" she continued, "It is very hum worthy."

"Hum worthy?" asked Willow.

"Yep, hum worthy. That's when you know you have a good thing going and you hum a tune" said the Major smiling as she recalled humming in the SGC elevator.

"Oh, that hum worthy" replied Willow grinning, "Do you think he would be able to handle the truth about aliens and the other threats this planet faces everyday?" asked Willow.

"I honestly don't know, I'd like to think that he would" said Major Carter. "How about you? Do you think your boyfriend would be ok with knowing the truth?" asked Major Carter.

"Well, I don't have a boyfriend right now but I know my friends aren't really fond of the military. So if they found out about the Stargate, I have a feeling that they would be pissed at me for hiding facts about alien life and the threats we face" said Willow.

"Why don't they like the military?" asked Major Carter as she turned away from the screens and looked at Willow.

"Well, from what my friends told me, the military has been involved in some really bad experimwnta in Sunnydale. with creating hybrids between people and... Ummmm... and other unknown stuff" Willow said looking nervous as she didn't want to reveal the truth in case Major Cater thought she was nuts.

"Huh? What kind of hybrids?" asked Major Carter as her interest was now piqued.

"Well... Please keep an open mind Major... hybrid between humans and demons" said Willow as Major Carter's eyes widened in shock. "Before you say anything Major, I heard that the military was successful, but the hybrid was mentally unstable but a group eventually took it down."

"Are you sure it was the military? I'm sorry, but a human and... 'Demon' hybrid can't be possible" said Major Carter.

"That's what I thought at first but I trust my sources, it took a lot just to beat that one hybrid" said Willow, "anyway its not really the first time that the military has conducted secret operations. What I mean is that, secret stuff is what we at the SGC do and even that is kept confidential from other branches of the military. So I'm not surprised that whatever experiments they conducted in Sunnydale has been keeping classified."

"You are right Willow, but forgive me for being a bit skeptical about this whole thing with monsters, demons and vampires" said the Major.

"Don't worry 'bout it Major. Trust me, its not really that cracked up as it sounds" Said Willow when she suddenly looked out the window of the van, "seriously, I can't shake this feeling that we're being watched" she continued as she started feeling Goosebumps on the back of her neck.

"If it makes you feel any better, you could use the night scope and take a peek out of those windows. Don't worry, its one way glass" said the Major.

Taking a night vision scope, Willow peeked out the window at the area behind the surveillance van. She didn't know why or how, but the feelings she had 'told' her that they were being watched from that particular direction. Of course, looking through glass was a little bit difficult but she could just make out someone who was seated in a car.

"Umm.. Major, there's someone seated in a car. Looks like he's been there for sometime judging by the drinks and chips" said Willow.

"Maybe he is just waiting for someone Willow. Can you see his car tags?" replied the Major.

"No ma'am" said Willow, "Should I go and see what's going on?" she continued.

"We can't risk it right now. If they are really with Osiris, then we don't want to let them know that we are on to them. When we're ready to raid Daniels house, then we can go and grab whoever it is for questioning. In the meantime, keep a look out for whoever is in that car" said the Major, "Good call though, next time I'll pay more credence to your instincts" she continued.

**Surveillance stakeout, Home of Daniel Jackson, 7:00am**

The entire night and morning, SG1 had visuals on both Daniel and Osiris. At the early hours of the morning, Willow and Major Carter could see that Daniel was beginning to stir and looked like he would be waking up soon.

"Willow, get ready. Looks like we'll be needed sooner than later" said the Major.

Just as she said those words, the camera feeds showed that Daniel had finally woken up and was confronting Osiris. Major Carter immediately informed the Colonel and Teal'c that Daniel was in danger, and ordered Willow out of the van so that they could provide back up.

The major left the van through the front cab and Willow opened the rear doors to leave the van. Just as she opened the door, she saw someone pass her holding a gun. She quickly jumped out of the van and unholstered her Zat, pointing it at the intruder.

"Hold it" she told the person with the gun as he put his hands up, "put the gun down, slowly."

Upon hearing the distinctive sound of a Zat activating and Willow's voice, Major Carter unholstered her own Zat and turned around.

"Pete?" she said shocked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Pete?" said Willow confused, "Why was he following us, or was he spying on Major Carter" she thought to herself.

Before anyone could say anything more, Willow grabbed Pete and ducked behind the van for cover as Osiris started to shoot them using an energy weapon. Major Carter and Willow returned fire but the electrical beam that was discharged by the Zat harmlessly hit the Goa'uld's personal force shield. Even the bullets being fired from Pete's gun were deflected.

As she kept on firing her Zat, Willow had another feeling wash over her. This wasn't a feeling of being watched, it was more of being in immediate danger. As she peeked her head from behind the van, she saw that Osiris was aiming her weapon at the van.

"Crap, she's aiming for the gas tank" thought Willow to herself, "Major, take cover" she shouted to Major Carter. Suddenly time had slowed down from Willow's perspective as she dived behind another car, at the same time she saw the cop grab Major Carter and push her onto the grass behind a car on the other end of the van before the energy beam hit the gas tank and the van exploded.

After the explosion, Willow noticed that all she could hear was buzzing but her vision was alright. She noticed that the cop was lying on top of Major Carter before she peeked over the passenger side door and saw that both Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill seemed to be down. Willow grapped her tranquilizer filled sidearm and was getting ready to shoot when she saw Colonel O'Neill get up and take two successful shots at Osiris from behind. She then saw Osiris turn around facing the Colonel before collapsing.

Once Osiris was lying on the lawn of Daniels house, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c tied her hands and feet. Willow turned towards the burning van and noticed that the figures of the cop and Major Carter were not moving.

"Major! Are you alright" said Willow as she got up and ran towards her superior officer.

As she reached the Major's location, Willow could see that Pete was laying on top of her. Major Cater opened her eyes and slowly sat up as Pete lay down on the grass.

"Major... Major... Can you hear me?" asked Willow and she visually checked the Major for injuries. "Oh no" she thought to herself as she saw blood on the Major's clothes.

"It's not my blood" said Major Carter as if knowing what Willow was going to say.

The both of them turned towards the cop who was lying injured on the grass injured but awake and alert. Major Carter moved to put pressure on the wound while Willow went to get Colonel O'Neill.

 


	17. Fall of a Hero

**Stargate Command, few hours later**

At the briefing following the capture of Osiris, Willow looked on quietly as the other members of SG1 were unhappy at the interference of Pete.

"Wow, I can actually feel the anger here" thought Willow to herself as she looked down at the goosebumps forming on her arms. She could actually sense the anger coming from Colonel O'Neill, although he tried hard not to show it. "This is so weird" she thought to herself.

"Well, at least we did get Osiris and Pete is going to be alright, even though he was slightly injured" said Major Carter who was looking at Colonel O'Neill.

"That's not the point, Carter" said Colonel O'Neill as he rubbed his forehead, "there was no reason for him to be there in the first place. We got lucky this time; it could have turned out badly if there was a civilian fatality" he said trying to keep calm.

"Major Carter, do you know why he has been following you?" asked Teal'c.

"No. I wasn't even aware that he was following me" replied the Major.

"Major, this seems to have been a major breach of security. Especially since your friend has seen things that are supposed to be classified. I had no choice but to discuss this incident with the President" said General Hammond.

"I see. Sir, what did the President say?" asked Major Carter.

"Although he was not happy, he authorized limited clearance for Pete Shanahan to know about the Stargate" replied the General.

"Limited, Sir?" asked Major Carter.

"Yes, you are authorized to tell him certain information about the Stargate Program. What he is authorized to know about is in this packet" said the General as he handed Major Carter a brown colored envelope, "and of course he has to sign the Non-Disclosure forms."

"Yes, sir. Thank you" said Major Carter smiling.

Taking a quick glance at Colonel O'Neill, Willow could see that he was not at all happy.

"Lieutenant Rosenberg," said General Hammond as he looked at Willow, "do you have anything you want to add?"

"Ummmm... No, sir" said Willow as she snapped her head back to looking at General Hammond.

"Very well, you are all dismissed until tomorrow. Good work in capturing the Goa'uld" said the General as he got up and went back to his office.

Once the General had left, SG1 started to leave to do their own things. Major carter was going to see Pete and Colonel O'Neill was going to his office for some paperwork. Willow didn't want to bother the Colonel since she could still sense anger radiating from him. Only Teal'c and Daniel were left in the briefing room.

"Willow, Teal'c and I are going to watch the Tok'ra remove the symbiote from Sarah's body. You wanna come and watch?" asked Daniel.

"Sure" she said smiling, "I won't be interrupting anything?"

"Willow, you keep on forgetting you're a part of SG1 now. And a rite of passage of being on this team is watching a Gua'uld get extracted from the host" Daniel replied smiling

Even if Daniel didn't wear his emotions on his sleeve, the redhead could sense that he was excited about the prospect of having a friend of his freed from Goa'uld control. She felt the same emotion from Teal'c as well, even though the man showed a very stoic exterior.

**SGC, Infirmary Observation Room**

Willow watched in amazement as the Tok'ra extracted the symbiote called Osiris from Sarah's body. She could sense that Daniel was relieved that someone he really cared about was finally rid of the snake-like parasite.

"Maybe you should go down and be by her side Daniel Jackson" said Teal'c, "she would want to see a friendly face when she awakens."

"Teal'c is right Daniel. It would help especially since there is a chance she would remember everything Osiris did in her body" said Willow.

"Indeed, Willow Rosenberg is correct" replied Teal'c.

"Thanks guys" said Daniel as he turned around and headed out of then observation room and went down to the room where Sarah was lying.

In the observation room, it was now just Willow and Teal'c who were sitting down looking at Daniel taking a chair and sitting next to Sarah's bed.

"Teal'c," said Willow and she turned her head to look at the Jaffa, "I think I was able to sense Pete watching us today."

"What do you mean Willow Rosenberg?" he asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. We were in the surveillance van when I suddenly felt that we were being watched. It was a very strange feeling" said Willow.

"Has this ever happened before?" asked Teal'c as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, but back during the briefing I could literally feel Colonel O'Neill's anger even though he was trying hard not to show it. Even now, though you haven't shown it, I could feel that you are surprised by what I said" said Willow, "oh, there it is again. I can feel your surprise, just like I could feel the anger from Colonel O'Neill. I could feel the hate from Osiris, I could even feel when she, or it, wanted to shoot the van. Its really, really strange."

"How is this possible?" asked Teal'c.

"I don't know. I only noticed it during the stakeout yesterday" said Willow, "but I don't know how it works or why I get these feelings. Its like some kind of 'Willow Sense'" she continued.

"Willow Sense?" asked Teal'c, "Is that a new sense that the Tau'ri have developed?"

"Huh? Oh no.. no.. It's just a play on a power that a comic book character called Spiderman has" said Willow smiling, "Umm… I think I should introduce you to some comic books as well. For literary reasons of course" she continued smiling.

"Have you informed O'Neill or General Hammond about these feelings?" asked Teal'c.

"No, I'm actually afraid to tell them. Maybe they'll think I'm nuts or something. Please don't tell them. I'll tell them sometime soon" said Willow.

"Very well Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c as he gave a slight smile, "however you must promise that you will let O'Neill and General Hammond about this situation".

"I swear" said Willow as she held up her right hand.

"Good night, Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c as he smiled and bowed his head down slightly before leaving the observation room.

"Good night Teal'c" replied Willow before she went out of the room and back up to the surface and rode her motorcycle home.

**SGC, Two Weeks later**

General Hammond notified all base personnel that, although he was not happy, there was a television crew on the premises by order of the president of the United States. Their job was to document and interview selected base personnel, especially SG1 and other selected SG teams for a documentary that would be aired if and when the Stargate Program is ever declassified.

Colonel O'Neill wasn't too eager about being interviewed on TV while Daniel and Major Carter just tolerated it. Teal'c, on the other hand, did not really care one way or another, during his interview he barely said a word. While Willow, herself, was having mixed feelings about any interview to this stranger.

"Oh, how I wish I was off world on P3X-666 with SG 13 now" she thought to herself but she had no choice but to participate in the interviews with the television crew. The person in charge of the documentary wanted to get a point of view about what goes on in the SGC from one of its newer recruits.

A few hours later, a call came in from SG13; they were under attack by Gua'uld forces and were pinned down at some ruins that were found on the planet. Almost immediately, SG units 1 and 5 plus the medical team under Doctor Frasier were activated. Willow got the page during her interview and she quickly ran out to the locker room to get geared up. At first she was thankful for the opportunity to get out of the interview and immediately felt horrible, she knew that something must have gone very, very wrong with SG13 and they would be in danger. She and Major Carter quickly got ready and ran to the gate room. On the way, they met up with Colonel O'Neill and the others. At the gate room, the Colonel gave out his orders.

"Lieutenant Rosenberg and Dr. Jackson, along with the medical team will stabilize the injured airman Wells. Everyone else will be providing cover fire for SG13. Is that clear?" said Colonel O'Neill

"Yes sir" said everyone said

"Alright campers, let's go get our people back. And for Gods sake, watch your sixes" said Colonel O'Neill as the teams walked through the blue event horizon of the wormhole.

**Planet designated P3X-666**

Once through to the other side, Willow and the rest of the teams were able to hear sounds of weapons fire, coming from both Earth and Jaffa weapons, in the distance. As they moved for cover in case of an ambush near the gate, Willow could feel an overwhelming feeling of hate and another of desperation coming from the ruins. These conflicting emotions made her heart beat faster and faster bit she couldn't sense any danger in their immediate area.

"Alright we're clear. Doc, go with your escorts and recover airman Wells" ordered Colonel O'Neill as Willow's group made their way to where Airman Wells lay injured while the others went towards the sounds of fighting. As Willow was running along with her group, she silently wished her team good luck.

"Willow, once we reach Wells, we need you and the others to cover Doc. Frasier, ok?" said Daniel.

"Yes Daniel" said Willow.

As they were moving towards the injured Airman, the feeling of hate grew ever stronger and as they got closer, she could sense that the feeling of hate was emanating from the Jaffa who had SG13, and now the rescue party, pinned down. As Willow's group reached airman Wells who was lying on the ground with a staff blast injury, they heard a panicked sounding Major Carter on the radio saying that Colonel O'Neill was down after he took a shot from a staff weapon. Willow's heart stopped when she heard what Major Carter had said and quickly glanced at Daniel and Doctor Frasier who were equally worried.

"Willow, we need to concentrate on Airman Wells right now. Jack will be alright" said Daniel trying to calm Willow as he could see the fear in her eyes for the condition of their Commanding Officer. Willow looked up as he spoke to her and could see the fear in Daniel's eyes as well, but he was doing his best to have a calm exterior.

"Lieutenant" said Dr. Frasier as she looked at Willow, "I need you to put pressure here".

Willow did as she was told by Dr. Frasier and eventually Airman Wells was stable enough to be moved back to the Stargate. Suddenly, she felt an extreme feeling of hate coming from somewhere close by, particularly from her twelve o'clock. She quickly switched off the safety on her P90 and aimed for an area of trees where this feeling seemed to be emanating from.

Before anyone could react, she started firing towards what at first looked like a lump from afar. Almost immediately, this 'lump' stood up and and started firing a staff weapon. Although Willow and Daniel was able to take him down, the Jaffa managed to get off a few shots which miraculously missed them all. However, as he fell after being riddled by bullets, he somehow managed to get off one more single, lucky shot.

In slow motion, Willow was able to see the orange colored blast fly past her and hit Dr. Frasier square on her chest, making her fly backwards due to the force of the blast. At that moment, a shocked Willow tuned out everything around her. All she could see at that one moment in time was Janet Frasier lying on the ground, neither moving nor breathing thanks to a bleeding hole in her chest. Slowly, she could hear screaming and she was sure that it was coming from Daniel who was on the radio calling for a medic. Then she heard screaming, shouting and sounds of weapons blasts coming from some distance away.

She looked back down at Dr. Frasier just lying on the ground and suddenly she came to her senses. Willow quickly moved to where the doctor lay and put her hands over her chest.

"If there was ever a need for magic, this is it" thought Willow to herself, "please work, please heal" she continued thinking to herself as she willed Dr. Frasier's wound to heal itself and for her to breathe again.

"Willow what are you doing? Willow?!" said Daniel as he saw Willow take position over Dr. Frasier's body. Tuning out all other sounds and distractions, Willow closed her eyes and concentrated on healing her fallen comrade. But just as soon as she closed her eyes, she snapped them back open and tears started streaming down her face.

"Oh God no" she said as she looked down at Dr. Frasier's body. The wound wasn't healing, "Dammit heal! Heal! Heal!" she shouted as Daniel looked on, still in shock. "Please heal, please live" said Willow softly as she kneeled sobbing uncontrollably but it was too late. "I can't heal someone who is already dead" thought Willow to herself.

"Carter to Daniel" screamed Major Carter over the radio, "Daniel we need to get out now. We're being overrun here. There's too many Jaffa and the Al'Kesh are causing problems. Go to the gate, we'll meet you there. I repeat, we need to retreat. Move now!"

"Willow! Willow! We need to go now. There's no more time" said Daniel as he tried to shake Willow out of her daze. Looking at the other two airmen with them, "listen you two, get Wells on the stretcher and go to the Stargate" he ordered.

"Yes, Dr. Jackson" said the two airmen who put Wells on the stretcher and quickly moved towards the Stargate

Willow was still in shock, "I can't protect them! Why can't I protect them! Oh God!" she screamed as she heard Daniel order her to move back to the Stargate. At the same time, she could still sense the hate coming from the attacking Jaffa, but now her anger and desire for revenge was even greater. She quickly felt something grow within her, she could feel that it was something absolutely primal and dangerous; and she welcomed it.

"Willow," said Daniel softly but firmly, "we need to go now. We'll come back for Janet, I swear". The thought of leaving Dr. Frasier's body alone on an alien world angered Willow and as Daniel started to stand, he heard a quiet and calm voice saying "No".

Willow was barely aware of the answer she gave Daniel. The voice didn't sound like her but the words came out of her mouth. She slowly looked up and saw the look of shock in Daniel's eyes. She could suddenly feel everything, from the heartbeats and the desperation of the SG teams to the hate of the Jaffa and the Gua'uld symbiotes. In her own anger, she concentrated on the symbiotes.

Daniel was terrified by the look on Willow's face. She didn't look like the young, fresh faced girl he knew. This Willow in front of him looked absolutely cold; he could sense extreme anger just radiating out of her which gave him the chills. It was a feeling he never felt before and he was afraid; it his fear, he also noticed that her hair had turned all jet black. All of a sudden, everything had quietened down, there was no sound of weapons from either the SG teams or the Jaffa.

"Daniel" said Major Carter over the radio, "something weird is going on here."

"Sam, something weird is going on here as well. Its Willow, something's wrong" said Daniel.

"Willow? What's going on? Daniel, what's going on with Willow" asked Major Carter sounding worried.

Before Daniel could answer Major Carter, Willow slowly stood up and looked at Daniel. She gave him a cold smile that froze the blood in his veins. Looking at the ruins, Willow concentrated on the symbiotes and using her mind, she pictured them getting crushed by an invisible hand.

Daniel looked at Willow when suddenly he could hear screams coming from the direction of the ruins again. He ran towards the other teams at the ruins to see what was going on. Once he reached the ruins, he saw Jaffa everywhere doubled over in pain. He then turned towards Willow who still had that cold smile on her face. Daniel ran towards Major Carter who was taking cover behind a wall alongside Colonel Dixon and the body of Colonel O'Neill.

"Daniel, what's going on? Where's Willow" asked Major Carter.

"Sam, it's Willow. She's doing this" said Daniel as he was trembling in fear.

"Are you alright, Dr. Jackson?" asked Colonel Dixon.

"No" he said quietly.

Just then he felt the chills again, as did Major Carter, Colonel Dixon and the other SG teams. Looking over the wall they were taking cover behind, they saw Willow facing the Jaffa as they started screaming even louder before they fell to the ground convulsing.

As Willow took down the Jaffa in front of her, she looked up in the sky and saw three Al'Kesh flying towards her. She imagined squeezing the symbiotes of all the Jaffa on the aerial vehicles and the next thing everyone knew, the flying monstrosity's were crashing straight into the ground. After the Al'Kesh fell to the ground, she sensed a Jaffa who was still alive. She approached the Jaffa and stopped mentally squeezing the symbiote. Once she stopped, the Jaffa was able to calm down and open his eyes.

"Who sent you here?" asked Willow, "tell me and your life will be spared, I swear I won't kill you" she continued with that cold smile of hers as she started to slowly squeeze the symbiote again. She squeezed the symbiote enough to cause the Jaffa pain but not enough to kill. As she was doing this, Major Carter slowly approached her from behind.

"My lord Anubis sent us. He will come down and kill you all" screamed the Jaffa.

"Thank you Jaffa" said Willow as she mentally squeezed the symbiote in the Jaffa until he blood of the symbiote mixed with his own blood. He died screaming Anubis' name.

"Willow? What are you doing?" asked Major Carter softly as she slowly approached Willow. The closer she got to her, Major Carter started to feel a chill go down her spine when she noticed that Willow's hair was not unnaturally black.

"Stay back, Major Carter" said Willow in that cold, calm voice that Daniel told Major Carter about.

Major Carter stopped when she heard voice and put her hand gently on Willow's shoulder, "Willow, please, as your superior officer I'm asking you to stop."

Willow turned around to face Major Carter, and she looked at Willow stunned and Major Carter knew that what Daniel said was true. She saw the cold look in Willow's eyes which showed none of her usual innocence; the same innocence she had when the redhead first arrived at the SGC.

"They deserve to die Major. They killed Dr. Frasier and Colonel O'Neill in cold blood. They deserve nothing different, absolutely nothing" said Willow

"Willow, what happened to Janet... Dr. Fraiser was a tragedy, because of what you did we are taking her back now instead of later. She died a hero, Willow" said the Major as tears started to roll down her cheeks. The Major explained to Willow that Colonel O'Neill was still alive but just barely, and that he has already been brought back to the SGC. "Stop this Willow, Colonel O'Neill is still alive and he would want all of SG1 to be there when he wakes up, so let's go back together, ok" she said as she held out her hand to Willow.

Willow could slowly sense a change in herself, that feeling of anger was quickly replaced by one of extreme sadness and grief. Major Carter was the first to notice the change in Willow. She saw Willow's eyes change to reflect that innocence that was missing, and even her hair colour had gone back to that red color that the Major was actually really fond off. As her demeanor changed Willow dropped down to both knees and just started crying.

"I am so sorry Major, I couldn't save her. I tried to heal her, I really did" said Willow crying as she looked up at the blonde woman

"It's alright Willow. It's not your fault. The Jaffa who shot her is to blame" said Major Carter as she helped Willow up to her feet and hugged her, "now let's go back to the SGC alright?"

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow softly.

TBC

 


	18. The Fall's Aftermath

 

**Gate room, Stargate Command**

The SG teams, minus SG1, 5 and 13, were waiting at the bottom of the ramp leading up to the Stargate. The entire base had heard about what happened to Dr. Frasier and they waited for her body to be returned. Everyone but the television crew knew that something terrible had happened. The first sign of a losing battle was when Colonel O'Neill was brought back injured, then they heard about Dr. Frasier which was a huge shock to the entire SGC.

A few minutes later, everyone stood at attention as Dr. Frasier's body was carried on a stretcher by Teal'c and Major Carter, and then her body was slowly laid onto a waiting gurney.

As she saw Dr. Frasier's body being wheeled away, Willow could feel several eyes on her. She turned around to see Colonel Dixon standing next to her staring at her with a mixture of awe and fear. Willow tried not to look at him as he turned toward her.

"Good job lieutenant" he said reassuringly as he put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed lightly, "you saved all of us. I know Jack would be very proud of you."

Willow didn't know what to say to Colonel Dixon. All she could do was salute the man and say thank you softly. As Colonel Dixon and the other members of SG13 and SG5 passed her, they patted her on her back. Soon everyone had slowly filed out of the room and the only people who remained was Willow, Major Carter, Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel couldn't look at Willow as he quickly walked away with Willow looking at him in surprise.

"Daniel, wait!" said Willow as she tried to reach for him but he quickly walked away leaving her even sadder and confused.

"Willow, give him some time. He was really scared when he saw you do whatever it was you did back there. He'll be alright, I will talk to him later" said Major Carter, "in the meantime go to the infirmary and get checked out". Major Carter then turned around to face Teal'c, "Teal'c can you accompany Willow to the infirmary? You should get yourself checked as well."

"Indeed, Major Carter" said Teal'c as he gave a slight bow of his head, "come Willow Rosenberg, let us go to the infirmary."

"Ok" said Willow softly, still looking down. As Teal'c led Willow away to get checked out, Major Carter went to General Hammond's office for one hell of a debrief.

**Infirmary, SGC**

Following her post mission check up, Willow was ordered to the briefing room alongside the rest of SG1.

"Welcome back SG1" said General Hammond. Turning to look at Willow, "Lieutenant, Major Carter briefed me on what you did to defend the teams against the Jaffa. You did a good job, you helped save more lives."

"But I couldn't save Dr. Frasier" said Willow sadly.

"That's not your fault Willow. From what we were told, the blast instantly killed Dr. Frasier. She didn't suffer at all" said Major Carter, to which Willow just nodded.

"In the meantime, an official from the NID is here to conduct an investigation into what happened today" said General Hammond in disgust, "he will be interviewing everyone from SG1, including you Willow" he said as he looked at the Red head. "I leave it up to you if you want to reveal how you stopped those Jaffa."

"I don't think she should" said Daniel, earning him a surprised look from Willow as he didn't talk to her, much less look at her once they returned. "If the NID know about her abilities, the could force her to do unspeakable things against her will."

"Agreed" said the General, "but this I leave it up to Willow."

**Isolation Room One, SGC.**

"Hello, Lieutenant Rosenberg, my name is Richard Woolsey" said the bald man from the NID who was interviewing the members of SG1, "do you know why I'm here?"

"Let me guess, you're here to place blame on someone for what happened today?" said Willow expressionless as she sat down across the table from him.

"What happened today was a tragedy, I think General Hammond made the wrong choice in sending backup into an obvious ambush. Don't you think?" asked Woolsey.

"With no due respect, you don't know what you are talking aboit. General Hammond sent us as backup to save SG13, which we did. If we didn't go, the team would have been captured... Or worse" said Willow angrily.

"Young lady" said Woolsey as he leaned back on his chair, "the death of Doctor Frasier was the direct result of going back to that planet. For that General Hammond must take full responsibility, even you should see that."

"Don't you dare" said Willow with venom in her voice, "she died a hero and you have no right to use her good name to sully General Hammond. We're done here" she continued as she stood up to leave.

"Sit down lieutenant" said Woolsey calmly but sternly, "or else, you will face a court marshal."

Willow looked at the bald man in anger, "bite me!"

"Sit down" he said again, "and tell me about what happened to the Jaffa on P3X-666. From the reports I've read, the Jaffa just doubled over in pain and died. Any explanations?"

"Maybe they ate something that disagreed with them" said Willow smiling.

"You know what happened don't you? What would the others I have to interview today say? If you have anything to say, now would be the time."

"I have nothing more to say to you. Everything I know is in the report I gave you" said Willow, "Goodbye Mr. Woolsey."

Willow got up from the chair and walked out of the door. Taking a deep breath, she then quickly walked toward the direction of Daniel's lab. After an elevator ride and walking along a few corridors, Willow found herself outside Daniel's lab.

"Daniel?" said Willow as she saw the man just looking off into space.

"Huh... Oh, Willow" said Daniel, suddenly noticing the red head standing at his door, "how was the interview?"

"It was alright, I guess" shrugged Willow, "I didn't tell him about what happened... with me, I mean. Ummmm.. Daniel, can we talk?"

"Willow, I'm sorry but I'd like to be alone for awhile."

"Ummmm... I just wanted to say I'm sorry" said Willow as she stepped past the threshold, which earned her a questioning look from the archeologist, "I tried to save her, I really did there was nothing that could be done. She was already dead."

"Please Willow, I can't do this now. I know you tried to save her but..." he said as he took a deep breath, "not now please."

"Ok Daniel" said Willow as she turned around and stopped just before crossing the threshold, "I'm sorry."

Willow knew that this hit the SGC hard, the loss of Dr. Frasier, the inquisition from the NID and the presence of the television crew felt like this whole situation was like a powderkeg waiting to explode. She wanted to talk to someone about what happened but everyone was in mourning. She checked on Teal'c and saw that he was meditating and did not want to bother him, Major Carter had already gone with General Hammond to notify Cassie about her stepmother's death.

"Oh God, Cassie" she said to herself as she started to tear up, "I hope you'll be alright."

**Infirmary, SGC.**

Willow was walking in a daze through corridors and may have even unknowingly taken the elevator until she found herself at the infirmary. She walked through the double doors and saw Dr. Brightman sitting at Janet Frasier's desk. For a moment, she could see Dr. Frasier sitting there, but Willow shook her head and saw Dr. Brightman once again.

"Lieutenant," said Dr. Brightman looking up, "are you alright."

"Ah, yes I am" said Willow, "has Colonel O'Neill awoken yet?"

"Not yet, he's stable and should be up and about by tomorrow. His vest insert took the brunt of the blast but there were still some slight burns."

"Could I sit next to him?" asked Willow.

"Yes, of course. But please keep it under 30 minutes. The both of you need to rest."

"Yes ma'am" said Willow.

Willow walked over to where Colonel O'Neill was lying on the bed. He was fast asleep thanks to some pain medications the doctor gave him for the burns. As for the burns, they were heavily wrap with sterile white gauze that Willow could see. She took one of the chairs that was lying around, pulled it up to his bed and sat down.

"Hi Colonel," she said softly, "I don't know if you can hear me, since you are asleep and all" she continued as she gave a little smile. "I'm sorry, I failed in trying to protect Dr. Frasier. You tasked me to look after her but I failed to catch the Jaffa who shot her much earlier. If I did, maybe she would be alive right now. I tried to use magic to heal her wounds but it was too late" she said as tears started to fall, she quickly rubbed them away. "Daniel is angry... Oh, did I ever tell you I could sense things like that. I could sense his anger, his fear... of me; Major Carter's sadness and grief, Teal'c feels devastated and you, Sir... I can feel your concern for everyone, even now as you lie there injured. I can feel the devastation of the entire base and... I need to get out of here for a while" said Willow sadly as she got up and walked out of the doors. As she left, she failed to notice that the Colonel had mumbled three words, "not your fault".

Willow had been planning to stay in her quarters on the base due to the memorial for Dr. Frasier being tomorrow morning, and she just didn't want to go home, despite the heightened emotions she could feel throughout the base. But she had to get out of the base first to clear her head, so she took the elevator to the surface and instead of going to her motorcycle, she walked out of the gate and looked for the hidden trail that led to the observation platform on the top of the mountain. After walking for sometime, she reached the end of the trail and reached a small platform where she just lay down and looked at the stars that were hanging in the night sky.

"Ummmm... I wonder how many of those stars we've been to?" thought Willow to herself, "its do quiet up here, I like it. I should thank Daniel later, at least whenever he decides to speak to me again". Willow found it so comfortable and quiet that she closed her eyes to sleep. When she next opened her eyes, she found that it was already six o'clock in the morning.

**Memorial Service, SGC Gate room**

Willow stood at attention alongside the rest of SG1 during Dr. Frasier's memorial service. Teal'c helped Major Carter write a moving tribute about the impact Dr. Frasier made in the lives of the SGC personnel.

During Major Carter's tribute, Willow remembered that Dr. Frasier was the one who helped her when she first came to the SGC. She had also welcomed Willow to her home during the first few weeks before she joined the academy and lived at the dorms. Willow felt that she was more of a mother than even her own mother was, especially since she was already a stepmother to Cassie. She glanced over at Cassandra Frasier who was standing at the front row. She had been crying her eyes out the whole night, luckily Major Carter and General Hammond had stayed with her. In the locker room, as they were changing into their blue dress uniforms, Major Carter had told Willow that Cassie would be staying with her from now on. Willow reminded herself that she should talk to Cassie today if possible.

Willow took a quick glance around the gate room, she noticed that the television cameras were present as well. She heard from Major Carter that General Hammond had agreed to let the crew finish their project and was actually looking forward to viewing the tape before it got put into the classified bin.

A few minutes later, the service had ended and everyone was mingling around talking in hushed tones with each other. A majority of them were meeting with Cassie to give the girl their condolences. Willow knew that the memorial today was for the SGC personnel, there would be a private ceremony the next day for the doctor's friends and family. Willow walked towards her team who were waiting for everyone to finish meeting with Cassie.

"Major, Teal'c, that was a beautiful service" said Willow as both of them nodded their heads. "Colonel, I'm glad that you're doing well now, we were worried for a second there" said Willow as she turned towards Colonel O'Neill.

"Thanks Red, I'm feeling peachy. Of course my knees still hurt" he said slightly smiling.

"Daniel" said Willow looking at the archeologist who suddenly has been acting cold towards her.

"Willow" Replied Daniel nodding. There was a slight feeling of awkwardness among the both of them that Willow was hoping the others would not pick up on.

"Uncle Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c , Willow, thank you for such a beautiful service. I know she would have loved it" said Cassie.

"Cassie" said Willow as she reached to give the young girl a hug, "sorry I haven't been around much to hang out with you, but from now on I'll do my best to meet up as much as possible with you" whispered Willow.

"Thanks, Willow."

**Later that night, Willow's Apartment.**

After the memorial service, Cassie had gone to stay with Major Carter and everyone else had gone to to the Majors home to have a get together where they celebrated the doctor's life with stories of her various exploits at the SGC. After a few hours, everyone had gone their separate ways, with Willow being one of the first to leave. All she wanted to do now was take a long soak in the tub and then have a good sleep, especially since SG1 was not scheduled for any missions for the next four days.

"Ah, this is so comfortable" thought Willow to herself as she settled in the bathtub. Suddenly, she could feel nervousness from someone familiar coming from outside her door. "Ooook, what's he doing here this late at night?" she asked herself as she quickly put on a pair of shorts and an air force academy sweatshirt.

"So Daniel, are you gonna stand there the whole night or do you want to come in?" Asked Willow as she opened the door to find the archeologist looking at her in surprise.

"Yeah, I'd like to come in if that's alright" he replied as Willow stepped to one side to let him in before closing the door, "hold on, how did you know it was me?"

"Soooooo... Can I get you something to drink? Maybe some juice, cola or some beer?" asked Willow trying to avoid answering his question.

"No, I'm fine" said Daniel as he fidgeted around nervously. "Listen Willow, I'm sorry I was acting like a jerk since Janet... You know. Its just that you scared me back on '666, I didn't recognize you at all. Like right now, I can see the innocence in your eyes but back on the planet, just before what happened with the Jaffa, all I could see darkness and evil. I could have even sworn that your hair had turned black, and at first I thought I was just imagining it but even your eyes may have turned black".

Willow was about to interrupt when Daniel continued talking, "and then came the things with the Jaffa. That, for me at least, was terrifying. All I saw you do was look at them and they all died screaming. Sam told me about the last Jaffa you questioned, and then killed after you got the information you needed. That was scary for me. It was as if you were someone I didn't recognize."

"Hold on a sec, you were scared? How do you think I felt?" whispered Willow angrily, "I was the one who was out of control. I was the one who felt as if there was someone else in control of my body. Can you imagine what would have happened if Teal'c had his symbiote? I may have killed him accidently. Forget that, I wasn't even able to act quickly enough to save Dr. Frasier which, by the way, would haunt me for the rest of my life" said Willow,"so I apologize if my problems made you act like a complete jerk."

"You're right" said Daniel softly as he held both his hands up, "I was a jerk to you and I'm sorry" he admitted. "A part of me was scared about what I already talked to you about, but the other part of me was angry with you."

"Why were you angry with me?" asked Willow

"When you came to the SGC, you said you had, or rather have, magical powers. When I saw you try to heal Janet after she was shot, I was hoping that you would succeed. But when you didn't, I thought it was because you didn't try hard enough" said Daniel as he sat down.

"Daniel..." said Willow until Daniel interrupted her.

"I talked to Sam after you left her place. She told me that the blast had killed Janet instantly and that there was nothing anyone could do" said Daniel.

"Major Carter was right. I can't heal the dead and I am very sorry about that. I know you loved Dr. Frasier and I really do wish that I was able to sense that Jaffa who shot her sooner" said Willow.

"Wait, what do you mean I loved Janet? And what do you mean by sense?" asked Daniel.

"Well, recently I've been able to sense feelings like hate, love, despair, desperation, fear, happiness and some other stuff. That's how I knew where I had to shoot to get that Jaffa on '666 out of hiding. That's how I knew that you loved Dr. Frasier, even though you never told her" said Willow to a surprised Daniel, "am I wrong?"

"Ummmm..."

"You don't have to answer, just know that she loved you too. And I am very sorry" said Willow, "Now with this new ability, I'll try to control my powers better, but you have to know that I would never knowingly hurt you or anyone at the SGC, ever. I just hope you can forgive me about being unable to save Dr. Fraiser"

"I do. Can you forgive me for being such an ass?" asked Daniel as he gave Willow a hug.

"Already forgotten, Daniel" said Willow.

"Hey you said you can sense feelings right?" said Daniel as he continued to hug Willow.

"Yep."

"Anything you can tell me about Sam and Jack?" asked Daniel smiling

"Nope" laughed Willow.

 


	19. The Lost City (Part1)

**Colorado Springs Airport, Colorado Springs**

Willow was sitting at the departure gate waiting on her delayed flight to Sunnydale via Los Angeles. As she was waiting, she was watching a current affairs program on the television sets in the gate area. The program was about the new president who just moved into the white house. She felt a cold chill run up her spine as the program talked about his Vice president, Robert Kinsey. She heard from the Colonel that the man was bad news. He even tried to close down the Stargate program, and then he tried to control it by blackmailing General Hammond, forcing him to retire and then putting someone who shared his views into the Command Officer post. She quickly shook her head and stopped thinking about the man. This was meant to be a relaxing trip for her, not one where she keeps on thinking about a guy in political office who is bad news. SG1 was given a few extra days off, so she decided to visit Buffy and the other Scoobies and she was very excited. Suddenly, she heard her secure cell phone ringing.

"Rosenberg," she said as she answered her phone, "oh hi, Colonel."

"Hi Red, have you boarded your flight yet?" asked Colonel O'Neill.

"Not yet sir, looks like the flight is delayed for a few hours" Willow replied.

"Alright, good" said the Colonel.

"What's up Sir?" asked Willow curiously.

"You're needed back on base, Red. SG1's leave has been canceled. Daniel said that SG2 found an Ancient device, so we need to get there before Anubis does" said the Colonel.

"Alright Sir" said Willow as she got up from her seat and walked towards the exit quickly, "I'll be there as fast as possible."

**Women's Locker room, SGC. 2 hours later.**

"Hi Major" said Willow as she saw the blonde haired woman change into her combat gear, "sorry I'm late."

"That's alright Willow" replied Major Carter, "sorry about your flight. I know how much you wanted to meet up with your friends in Sunnydale."

"No that's fine. I'm excited about going though the Stargate. Doesn't really matter what else I'm doing, I'd always prefer going through the gate" said Willow smiling as she changed into her combat uniform.

"So, how are you doing? Is everything good with you and Daniel now?"

"Yep, we're good Major" said Willow, "and I'm feeling better. Now I know that I couldn't do much to save Dr. Frasier although I'll always feel a bit guilty, but I think I can handle the guilt."

"If you ever need to talk, you just need to call" said Major Carter.

"Thanks Major" said Willow smiling, "so Major, what's the mission today?" she asked as she finished gearing up and walked out of the locker room with the Major.

"Basically put, Daniel found information about a Repository of the Ancients on P3X-439. We need to get to it before Anubis and his minions get their hands on it" said the Major.

"Minions, ma'am?" said Willow, "Does anyone say minions anymore?"

"Well now they do" said Major Carter laughing.

"So is this the same repository of knowledge that downloaded information into Colonel O'Neill's brain a few years ago" asked Willow, "the head sucker thing, as Colonel O'Neill called it?"

"Yep, that exact same sucker thing. We're going to try and bring the whole thing back with us before Anubis shows up" said the Major.

"Is that even possible?" asked Willow.

"Hopefully, that's why we need to act fast" replied Major Carter.

Willow and Major Carter walked past the sliding metal doors where they met up with the rest of SG1, 3 and 5.

"Alright campers, let's go for another jaunt through the ol' orifice" said Colonel O'Neill as Major Carter and Willow looked at each other and tried to suppress their laughter.

**Planet designated P3X-439.**

Willow walked with Daniel as Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c led the way to the statue where Daniel believed the repository was held. As they were getting close, Willow looked up and marveled at the headless stone statue.

"Wow" she said.

"Looks beautiful doesn't it?" said Daniel as the walked towards a statue.

"Yes it does. So, you really think that this was a colony of the Ancients?" asked Willow.

"Yep, see the markings on this wall" said Daniel as he pointed Willow towards the strange lettering along an open hallway at the base of the statue.

As Willow stepped into the hall way, she suddenly stopped.

"Woah, do you guys feel that?" asked Willow.

"Feel what?" asked Daniel as he was checking the signs in one of the walls.

"Some sort of energy" said Willow, "Major, it's a beautiful feeling, I can't explain it. It just feels.. Nice."

As she was walking along the hallways, she stopped and turned to face a flat portion on the wall.

"It's coming from here" said Willow.

"Jack!" shouted Daniel to his friend, "looks like Willow found something."

"Alright Red, what did you find?" said the Colonel as he approached Willow.

"Something's here" said Willow as she touched the wall when suddenly a black colored object came out of the wall.

"Oh!" said the Colonel as he grabbed Willow's shoulders and pulled her to the opposite wall. Willow saw the rest of SG1with their backs flat against the opposite wall as well. Willow stared at the black object as a small screen opened up and she glanced at it from where she was standing with Colonel O'Neill. She was surprised that all she could see were some colored lights dancing around on the screen. As the others were arguing about what they should do about the device, Willow felt a familiar sense of hate from somewhere.

"Colonel, we have incoming!" she screamed just as Colonel Reynolds got on the radio to inform them that Gua'uld ships were spotted. Willow saw Teal'c and Major Carter take up position to cover them as Colonel O'Neill and Daniel were arguing about who should look into the device and have the information downloaded into their head. As they were arguing about whether to destroy the device or not, Willow started to slowly walk towards the device, she felt as if she was compelled to touch it.

"Colonel, stop Willow!" said Major Carter just as she turned and noticed Willow walking towards the device.

"Red, Red!" shouted the Colonel as he grabbed her, "neither you nor Daniel will be putting your heads into that thing, understand?! We need Daniel to translate whatever I say and do once I get all Ancienty and I need you to help him, is that clear? This is my job."

Just before the Colonel turned away from her and looked into the device, Willow saw a glimmer of fear in his eyes. The next thing she knew, the device popped out and grabbed the Colonel's head and she heard a sound coming from the device indicating that the download had started. Willow felt that compulsion to touch the device once again. It was as if the device was calling out to her. Before anyone could react she stepped forward and touched the Colonels shoulder. Suddenly, all the other 3 members of SG1 could hear was a scream coming from Willow.

Willow could hear a scream from somewhere, at first she thought it was Major carter but then realized it was coming from her mouth. A few seconds later, the device let go of the Colonel's head and he collapsed while Willow became unsteady on her feet and reached to lean on the wall.

"I want to puke so badly" she said to herself.

"Teal'c, Daniel help the Colonel and get him to the Stargate, I'll set the charges so that Anubis cannot get the information", turning to Willow, she could see the younger girl looked pale.

"Willow. We need to go" shouted the Major, "can you do the same thing you did on '666 to cover us?"

"No, Major" said Willow with both of her hands pressing against the sides of her head, "I can't concentrate."

"Let's go Willow", said the Major as she grabbed Willow's hand and ran for dear life towards the Stargate, as she ran she pressed the button on the detonator and they heard a small explosion that hopefully destroyed the device.

**Gate room, SGC.**

After Willow and Major Carter walked through the Stargate, she saw Colonel O'Neill go to the infirmary.

"Alright Willow, let's go get checked out" said the Major.

As Willow walked down the ramp, she suddenly grabbed Major Carter's arm to keep her balance.

"Willow? Willow?" said the Major as she felt the young girls fingers tighten around her arm, "medical emergency, send someone to the Gateroom" she shouted at the personnel at the control room.

Willow could barely hear Major Carter's voice as she saw the Gateroom melt away all around her. "Ok, what's going on?" she thought to herself. She could feel the recycled air of the Gateroom become a breeze on a nice summer's day. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a yellow sundress instead of her combat gear.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked herself. She looked around and saw houses with well manicured lawns, and she was focused on one particular house. "Colonel?" said Willow as she ran towards him, "Colonel O'Neill, thank God you're here. Where are we? All I remember is that we were at the Gateroom, now we're in... suburbia, I guess". She noticed that the Colonel was not looking at her, instead he was looking past her. "Colonel?" said Willow as she reached for his face but her hand just passed through. "Colonel?" said Willow feeling a bit scared now.

"Daddy!" said a voice behind Willow.

Willow turned around and saw there was a boy, maybe four or five years old running towards them, or at least towards Colonel O'Neill. Willow also saw that behind the boy was a woman, slim with blonde hair.

"Charlie, Sarah!" said the Colonel, " Charlie, guess what I got you a baseball mitt, wanna throw the ball around?" said the Colonel as he hugged his son.

"Yes daddy" said the little boy.

"Alrighty, let's go" said the Colonel as he ran to the lawn with the boy and before he started playing catch with Charlie, he grabbed the blonde woman and kissed her passionately, "I love you so much, honey".

As Willow was staring at what was going on around her, she saw everything melt away again and she found herself lying down in the infirmary.

**Infirmary, SGC.**

Willow quickly sat up in bed, and as she did she grabbed her head, "oh, head rush."

She looked around and saw that she was the only one in the infirmary; even the table where Dr. Brightman sat was empty. "She must have gone home for the day I guess" said Willow to herself.

"Ah, Lieutenant" said Dr. Brightman as she stepped round the corner, "sorry I went to get some files to General Hammond."

"Hi Doctor" said Willow, "can I please go now?"

"Woah, woah, easy there Lieutenant" said the doctor, "you fainted in the Gateroom and you've been asleep for over 10 hours. I would like to keep you in the infirmary for tonight."

"But I'm feeling fine doc," said Willow looking innocent, "the sleep left me refreshed and I'm ready to go home and watch some shows on TV. I forgot to turn on my TiVo so I should catch it."

"Lieutenant," said Dr. Brightman sternly, "I'll let you go, but if you get anymore dizzy spells, you are to report here immediately. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Willow as she got off the bed and ran out the infirmary doors, "ummmm... Doc?" said Willow sheepishly as she popped her head back through the infirmary doors.

"Everyone's gone home lieutenant" smiled the doctor.

"Thanks" replied Willow as she left the infirmary entrance.

**Five minutes away from residence of Colonel O'Neill**

Willow was riding her bike to the Colonel's house. She had questions about what she had seen, and why was she seeing a vision of the Colonel's son and ex-wife? As she was riding at high speed, she went around a corner when suddenly she saw the road and the surrounding area melt away, just as it did in the Gateroom. The last thing she remembered was she pulled hard on her brakes before everything changed and she found herself outside the same suburban house as before.

She saw Colonel O'Neill sitting on the porch with his ex wife as Charlie ran towards them. The Colonel told him something, Willow couldn't hear what it was, and the boy went into the house. Willow saw the Colonel and Sarah in each other's arms smiling and cuddling. Willow smiled to herself as she rarely saw the Colonel this happy when suddenly, she heard a gunshot come from the house. Willow saw the Colonel and Sarah immediately get up and run into the house. She ran after them into the house, up the stairs and into what seemed to be the master bedroom. Before she went inside, she heard two screams of anguish coming from the room. Upon hearing those screams, Willow knew something horrible had happened. She slowly walked into the room and saw a spray of blood on a wall and on the carpeted floor. "Oh dear God" she thought to herself once she saw Colonel O'Neill, Jack, holding his son close to his chest. She saw blood flowing down from the boy's wound onto the Colonel's clothes and he was absolutely inconsolable.

Then just as it appeared, everything changed again and she found herself in the same room again. This time there was no sign of blood anywhere and it looked like the room was set as a memorial for Charlie. She then noticed Colonel O'Neill was sitting down on the bed with his back to her. Willow walked around the bed until she was facing him and then noticed the gun in his hand.

"Colonel, what are you doing with a gun" she asked loudly, forgetting that he couldn't hear her. Just then, she saw him lift the gun to his temple and pull the trigger. Willow flinched when the gun made a sound that indicated that it wasn't loaded. Willow then saw the Colonel bring his gun down again and play with it before repeating the cycle. Just then Willow saw everything melt away again and the next thing she knew, she was lying in a ditch looking up at the stars.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, son of a..." willow said to herself, as she slowly got up and checked herself for injuries. She was relieved that, other than some bruises and cuts, nothing was broken. She went to check her bike and was glad that it was still running. She thought about turning around but she had questions that needed to be answered. So she carefully got back into the bike and reached Colonel O'Neill's home.

**Colonel O'Neill's residence, 2300 hours**

"The light's are on, I sure hope that means he's not asleep yet" thought Willow to herself as she parked her bike next to the Colonel's truck. As she walked towards his door, she stopped, "what do I tell him? He'll think I'm nuts coming to his house this late at night to talk to him about some visions, or whatever that was". As she thought about walking back to her bike, she saw movement inside the house, so she absentmindedly knocked on the door.

"Crap" she thought to herself as the door opened.

"Red?" asked the Colonel, "what are you doing here so late? And what happened to you?"

"Sorry to bother you so late, Sir" said Willow, "but I needed to talk to you about something. May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure" said the Colonel as he stepped aside to let Willow in, "what happened young lady? Spill it" he said as he saw Willow walking in with a slight limp.

"It was nothing really; I just umm….. crashed my bike on the way here."

"Oy, alright take a seat at the dining table, I'll get an antiseptic lotion and some bandages" said the Colonel.

"Thanks sir" said Willow.

"So what are you doing here this late at night? I thought you were laid up in the infirmary after your fainting spell?" asked the Colonel as he rubbed some antiseptic and bandaged up the cuts on Willow's arms and face.

"I had a question I wanted to ask Sir" said Willow softly, "and it is a bit personal."

"Ok" said the Colonel as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry to ask you this Colonel, but how did Charlie die?" she asked as she looked at Charlie's picture that was hanging on the wall.

Willow say the pain in the Colonel's eyes once she mentioned Charlie's name. "Why do you need to know that?" He said sadly, "Hold on, did Daniel tell you about Charlie?"

"No Sir, I'm really sorry" she said as she started tearing up as she remembered her vision, "I was there, I mean I saw a vision or something... I think. It was of you and your ex wife, Sarah" she continued as she saw Colonel O'Neill's face which was in complete surprise, "you sent Charlie back to the house for something, and then there was a shot from the house. I saw everything Sir" she said quietly.

"It happened when he was 8" said the Colonel sadly, "I asked him to go upstairs and wash his hands for dinner. He found my gun and..., I guess you saw what happened."

"I'm so sorry, Colonel" said Willow as she looked down, " I'm not sure what's going on with me... again" she continued as she started to feel dizzy again.

"Red? Willow, what's going on" asked Colonel O'Neill concerned for the junior officer.

"I just had another flash Colonel. Did you really eat a whole chocolate cake after dinner, in one sitting?" asked Willow, "by yourself, I mean."

"Ummmm... Yea, but how would you know that?" asked the Colonel embarrassed.

"You had that cake on your couch while watching a Simpsons marathon" said Willow, "seriously, Sir?" Suddenly Willow grabbed the Colonel's arm.

"Red?" said Colonel O'Neill as he saw a look of terror in the girl's face, "Lieutenant, can you hear me?" he asked as he felt Willows nails digging into his arm.

Willow saw everything melt away again. She could see, but not hear, that the Colonel was saying something. Then even he disappeared. Willow then found herself in complete darkness when, all of a sudden she saw pin pricks of light come out of the darkness, one after another, until Willow noticed that she was looking at a sky full of stars. Looking down, she saw that she was standing on water as far as the eye could see; she was standing on an ocean. She looked back up at the sky and didn't recognize any of the constellations. Feeling a sense of unease she turned around and what she saw amazed her.

"Wow!" she shouted to herself, "it's beautiful!" she said as she saw a city of lights. She started to walk across the water as it shimmered on her every step, after some time she reached on of the sides of the city. "Looks like some sort of a pier" thought Willow to herself, "now where is a ladder to climb this thing?" After finding a ladder, Willow climbed up the pier and once she reached the main level she stood up and took a good look around. The main thing she noticed was towers of varying heights, with the tallest one occupying the center of the city. Then all of a sudden, she saw everything melt away again and found herself lying on a bed in a room she didn't recognize.

**The next morning, Colonel O'Neill's Residence.**

"Oh yea, I'm at Colonel O'Neill's house" said Willow to herself as she got up and walked out of the room and into the hallway. "Ummmm.. Colonel?" said Willow as she saw the Colonel sitting on his couch having a cup of coffee.

"Willow, are you alright? What happened last night?," asked the Colonel concerned about his junior officer, "you were talking to me about cake and then you looked terrified about something before you fell asleep. I carried you to the guest room instead of just sleeping on my dining table" he continued as he brought her a cup of coffee

"Thanks for the coffee Sir" said Willow looking embarrassed, "sorry for causing you trouble."

"What happened Red? How did you find out about Charlie? Why did you seem out of it last night?" asked the Colonel.

"I told you Sir, I had a vision last night" said Willow nervously, "I'm telling you the truth, I saw everything that happened with your son, I saw your ex-wife, I even saw your first trip through the Gate to Abydos. It's like I'm able to see your memories, but I'm not doing it on purpose. I swea.r"

"Ok... that's just creepy on so many levels, Red" said the Colonel.

"Tell me about it" she said quietly as she looked at the carpet, "Ummmm…. Sir, I think I may have also seen the lost city" said Willow.

"What do you mean?" asked Colonel O'Neill.

"The lost city" said Willow looking up, "the one that Daniel talked about, the one supposed to have those great Ancient weapons. I think I may have seen it" she continued, smiling.

TBC...

 


	20. The Lost City (Part2)

**Colonel O'Neill's Residence.**

"What do you mean that you think you saw the lost city?" asked the Colonel.

"Huh? Sir, you didn't see it?" asked Willow.

"See what?" asked the Colonel confused.

Just then there was a knock on the Colonel's door, "hold up, we still need to have a chat about your abilities" said the Colonel as he went to open the door.

Willow walked down to his living room and waited as he answered the door. "Carter", Willow heard the Colonel mention the Major's name and was surprised that she showed up at his place at this early in the morning. Willow heard the door close and two voices come towards the living room where Willow was standing.

"Willow?" asked the Major surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Woah, she's really jealous" thought Willow to herself as she felt a shiver, "I had a vision last night at the Gateroom, Major. I came to see the Colonel after I woke up and talk to him about it. That's all, ma'am" said Willow, "even had an accident on the way here after I had a vision."

"Are you serious?" asked Major Carter. "Hold up, you had an accident? Are you alright?" she asked looking concerned.

"Yes, Colonel O'Neill helped fix me up" said Willow, as she felt another wave of jealousy coming from the Major. "Oh Major, you have nothing to be jealous about" thought Willow to herself.

"So, tell me about this vision of yours?" asked the Major, "It must have been serious if you came to see the Colonel so late last night."

"Wait you believe me?" asked Willow surprised.

"Willow, weird things have happened since you showed up, so I'm not going to discount these visions of yours" said the Major smiling.

"Anyway, as for the visions, they were in regards to some... 'personal' incidents" said Willow who glanced at the Colonel. "But I think I had a vision a city, I think it could be the lost city; I was standing on a planet, I'm not sure if it was Earth or not and saw a towering city. It was beautiful" said Willow.

"That's amazing" said the Major, "But how did you see the city though?"

"I have no idea to be honest" said Willow, "I just suspect it may have something to do with me having touched the Colonel while he was getting the Ancient download. I think that the touch may.. and I mean may… have caused a psychic link between myself and the Colonel."

"Sir, this is amazing" said the Major as she turned to look at him. The Colonel wasn't looking at the Major, instead she saw him glaring at Willow.

"Red, I asked you stay back with Daniel. Why didn't you obey my order?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Willow could feel the Colonel's anger being directed at her even before he asked that question. She also didn't fail to notice that he called her by her name instead of 'Red' which meant that he was angry. "I just had a compulsion to touch it, Sir….. it was as if that machine, or whatever it was, was calling out to me" said Willow as she looked down at the carpet, "I am sorry, Sir. I had no idea that this would happen."

"Damn it, Red" he said quietly but still with anger in his voice, "That's why I asked you all to stay back. I had done this before so I know what would happen to me, I don't want any of you to have to go through the same thing as I did the last time."

"Carter, do we have any idea what could happen to Willow?" he asked turning to his second in command.

"Sir, I have no idea. I don't even think there is a book on psychic links" said the Major, "this is way out there for me. But if I had to guess, she could go through the same symptoms as you. But that's just a best guess, I can't confirm anything, Sir" she continued as she alternated looking between the Colonel and Willow.

"That's exactly what I was afraid of" said the Colonel looking sadly at Willow, as his anger seemed to melt away. Willow could feel his concern for her now that he knew that what would eventually happen to him, could happen to her as well.

Just then, Willow's cell phone started to ring. Since she was talking to her superior officers, she figured that it would be alright to let the call go to voicemail. "If I was urgent, whoever it is will call back" she thought to herself.

"Willow, what else can you tell me about these visions?" asked the Major.

"I can't really explain, like I told you already, the visions just happen without my control" said Willow as she sat on one of the dining chairs, "I don't control when and where these visions happen" she continued. "if I could control it, I would find out where the city is located and we can go there and get the weapons and technology to beat Anubis, but….." Willow stopped talking as her cell phone started ringing again.

"Maybe you should get that, Red" said the Colonel, "It could be important."

"Yes, Sir. Excuse me, Colonel…. Major" said Willow as she went to the Colonel's patio to answer the call.

"Hello, this is Willow" she answered she turned and looked at the Colonel and Major Carter through the glass doors leading to the patio. They were taking a seat on the couch and the Colonel handed Major Carter a beer. Even through the glass, Willow could feel a warmth emanating from both of her superior officers, and all she could do was smile knowing that she knew that they had deep feelings for each other even though they themselves didn't know it yet. Just then, a voice on her phone disturbed her train of thought.

"Willow? This is Cassie Frasier" said the voice on the other line.

"Hi Cassie, what's up?" asked Willow.

"Ummm… are you busy right now?" asked Cassie.

"Kinda, I'm with Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter right now."

"Oh, ok" said Cassie over the phone. Willow noted that she sounded a bit strange, as if she was hesitating about something. "Cassie, is everything alright?" asked Willow.

"Can we meet somewhere?" asked the teenager.

"Yeah, sure" said Willow, "We can meet at this place I know for lunch, I'll text you the location."

"Can you pick me up from Sam's?" asked Cassie.

"Yeah sure, as long as you don't mind riding on a motorcycle" smiled Willow.

"Motorcycles creep me out, what happened to your Jetta?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that", said Willow as she smacked her forehead. Thanks to the pay she receives from the SGC, she was able to get both a second hand Jetta and her bike, which she preferred over the car since she was able to feel the wind on her face whenever she went anywhere. "Yeah, I'll pick you up. Is it alright if the Colonel and Major Carter join us?" asked Willow.

"No, please don't" said Cassie sounding a bit scared.

Willow was taken aback by Cassie's reluctance. She finally found out from Daniel and Teal'c about Cassie's alien heritage and the tragedy that took her family on Hanka away from her. Ever since then, Dr. Janet Frasier was Cassie's legal guardian and now, with Dr. Frasier gone, Major Carter has taken up that role. She knew that the whole of SG1, actually the entire SGC, saw themselves as surrogate parents to her, especially Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Sam Carter. This made her reaction to the Colonel and Major accompanying them to lunch all the more strange.

"Cassie, what's going on?" Willow asked softly.

"Please Willow, I'll explain everything when we meet. Just don't tell Sam we're meeting. I'm begging you" said Cassie.

"Alright, Cass" said Willow looking worried, "I'll pick you up in about two hours, is that ok?" asked Willow.

"Yea, Willow. Thanks. I'll wait for you at Sam's" said Cassie as she hung up.

As Willow put her phone back into her pocket, she was wondering about what could have made Cassie so nervous. It was almost as if she was scared of the Major or someone that the Major may know. While trying to rack her brain about what it could be, she heard the door bell ring again. As Colonel O'Neill asked whoever it was to come in, Willow saw painful regret pasted onto the Major's face.

Willow came in just as Daniel and Teal'c walked into the living room. He was giving them an excuse about how they ended up at the Colonel's home when they noticed Willow standing nearby.

"Hi there Willow" said Daniel.

"Willow Rosenberg, it is nice to see you again" said Teal'c as he gave a slight bow.

"HI, Daniel, Hi Teal'c" said Willow waving to them.

"Red, guess what?" said the Colonel smiling, "Apparently these two were just driving around and just happened to come up to my house. And they brought donuts."

"Really?" said Willow smiling, "Just driving around? That's interesting."

"Yes, it is… interesting" said the Colonel, "How about you all take a seat and I'll order us some pizza. It would be nice to have a have whole day together with the team before I lose my mind" he said laughing.

"Ummm…. Sir" said Willow as she thought about a decent enough lie to tell her team and friends, "Could I take a rain check on lunch? A friend from Sunnydale just dropped by my place unannounced so I need to get back and get him situated."

"So it's a him is it? Boyfriend?" said the Colonel smiling.

"No, no" smiled Willow, "he's actually on the way back to Sunnydale from D.C, he just wanted to stopover here and visit me". "OK, this lie should be effective enough, I hope" thought Willow to herself.

"Alright Red, you are excused for lunch. But you are hereby ordered by me, your superior officer to come back for dinner" said the Colonel, "oh and you're bringing the beer."

"Hold on, Willow" said the Major as she stood up. "you said you had an accident yesterday when you had your vision. Are you sure its safe for you to go by yourself?"

At the mention of the accident, Daniel and Teal'c were surprised. "You had an accident Willow?" asked Daniel.

"What are these visions that Colonel Carter are speaking of, Willow Rosenberg?" asked Teal'c.

"I'll be alright Major, please don't worry. If I get dizzy or anything, I'll stop at the side of the road and give you a call Ma'am" Said Willow to the Major before she turned to Daniel and Teal'c, "Yea, I had a little accident yesterday on the way here. But I can explain these visions to you guys later. Sorry but I really need to go before my friend gets too antsy, he sometimes has low blood sugar."

"Sure, but please explain what you mean by visions tonight ok?" said Daniel.

"Well" said Willow as she turned to the Colonel and Major Carter, "Sir, Ma'am would you mind at all if you could explain to them what I told you earlier today?"

"Sure Red, but that means you're bringing another case of beer for dinner tonight" said the Colonel, "actually, make that two cases of beer" he continued as Major Carter smiled behind him.

"Yes, Sir" said Willow smiling at her Commanding Officer.

**Outside Major Carter's home, two and a half hours later.**

"You're late, Willow" said Cassie as she got into the front passenger side of Willow's car.

"Yeah, sorry about that" said Willow, "I haven't driven this car in a while. Had to jump start the batteries."

"Oh" said Cassie.

"Ok, now that you're in my car" said Willow as she turned towards the teenager, "spill it. What's going on? Why didn't you want me to tell Major Carter that I was meeting you?" she asked with concern.

"Ummm…. Do you think we could go somewhere? I mean I am kinda hungry, maybe to a café or a burger place?" asked Cassie.

Looking at Cassie, Willow could tell that something was wrong although she could not put her finger on it. "Alright, but I want to know everything Cass, especially since I lied to the Colonel and Major as to why I had to leave early, you owe me big time" said Willow smiling as she moved her car slowly onto the road.

**The Burger Shack, Colorado Springs, Colorado..**

The drive to the burger place was uneventful and very silent. Cassie directed Willow to this out of the way location at the edge of Colorado Springs. It was so out of the way that Willow almost missed the turn to go into the parking area of the establishment but it seemed that Cassie was familiar with this place.

"Dominic, brought me here on our first date" said Cassie as if she was reading Willow's mind, "It's out of the way and…. kinda private."

"Ok, I really don't wanna know about your dating life Cass" said Willow smiling as she got out of the car and walked towards a table outside the restaurant, "So did you ask me here to talk about your boyfriend, whom I suspect that the others already know about?" she continued as she smiled at Cassie.

"Yes, they know about him" replied Cassie, "but I didn't ask you for a meet because of him. Can we order first?"

After they got their food, Willow and Cassie sat down at one of the tablesoutside and started having their lunch. "Alright Cass, you promised" said Willow.

Cassie took a deep breath and said something that stunned Willow, "I think Pete has been following Sam and I think he ran a background check on her."

After hearing what Cassie said, Willow coughed and almost chocked on a piece of French fry she was eating. "Cassie" said Willow after her coughing fit, "I think maybe you're imagining things?"

"You've met him before right?" asked Cassie.

Willow recalled the first time she met the man at the café when Buffy came to town and then when he almost ruined the stake-out at Daniel's place during the Osiris incident.

"Yes, I met him once" said Willow as she played with the straw in her drink, "and yes, I think he is a bit weird and high strung. But I find it hard to believe that he would run a check on the Major or follow her. He's a cop so I would guess he'd know it's illegal."

"You don't believe me do you?" said Cassie as she looked into Willows eyes.

Willow could see that this had gotten the teenager really upset and she didn't like seeing her like that, "Cassie, it's not that I don't believe you" said Willow as she took the girl's hand and squeezed reassuringly, "but there is nothing to show that he actually did something wrong. Also I really don't think that you should go looking for anything. If there's anything that pops up, I think Major Carter can handle it, she's a strong woman."

"Did you know that man moved in with Sam?" said Cassie.

"No, I had no idea" Willow replied, "but that's to be expected Cass, they're in a relationship right now, so I guess they are taking the next logical step."

"Look Willow, that guy just creeps me out" said Cassie, "and I really don't think he's too fond of me."

"Why would you say that Cassie?" asked Willow who was surprised.

"Sometimes I see him glaring at me, or he 'jokes' with me that he can't wait for me to go to college so that he could have Sam all to himself" said Cassie, "Sometimes I hear him tell Sam that it would be better if I moved out and lived by myself; that she never has time for him since I'm always there."

"Come on Cass" smiled Willow, "I'm sure he was just kidding around."

"Once" continued Cassie looking down at her half eaten burger, "he got angry…."

Willow then interrupted Cassie's recollection by putting her burger down and leaned forward with her elbows on her table, "what do you mean he got angry. Did he do anything to you? Do Major Carter and the others know?"

"No, No, he didn't get angry at me" said Cassie as she leaned back and shook her head, "he just… I don't know. One day, I guess Sam had to work late at the mountain and he got pissed at her. He started calling her names, saying that once they were married he would take her back to Denver so that she could find a regular job or stay home with their children. Basically he was making noises about Sam not being there to attend to his needs. He was being really incoherent."

"I see" said Willow as she went back to sitting in her original position.

"I think he'll ask her to marry him and I'm afraid Sam will say yes" said Cassie.

"Cass, personally I don't think she will marry that guy, much less get engaged" said Willow, "I don't think she would give up her career for anyone, no matter how much in love she is with them."

"To be honest, I really don't want to stay at her place anymore as long as that cop is still there" said Cassie sadly, "I was really hoping that, ummmmm…. If its ok with you that is… maybe I can stay with you?"

"Cassie" said Willow, "you do realize that if you stay with me, you are giving Pete exactly what he wants?"

"Yes, I know" said Cassie as she ran her hand through her hair, "but I really don't like him staying in Sam's house, especially when I'm there. He just creeps me out, I have never felt comfortable since he moved in."

"Have you approached the others" asked Willow.

"No" said Cassie, "I'm afraid of what they would say or do. I don't think Sam would go against Pete, she seems to love him although I don't know why. Uncle Jake would probably beat the guy up and get into trouble himself. Daniel would probably want me to stay with him but his house is creepy with all those antiques, weird masks and other artifacts. As for Teal'c, well he stays on the base so, that's not happening. I have no plans to be stuck under the mountain" she continued, "That's mainly why I wanted to meet up with you today; I was hoping that you would say yes to me staying with you."

Upon hearing the main reason why she was called, Willow couldn't do anything but smile. "I don't mind Cassie, my apartment does have an extra room where I have some keepsakes stored but I can clear that out, but I do have a few rules."

Cassie smiled when she heard that Willow would be willing to have her stay over but she was a bit apprehensive about her conditions. "Ok, so what are the rules?"

"First, there will be a curfew of…. Let me think here… ok, 10pm on the weeknights and 11pm on the weekends. Second, no boys in the apartment after 10pm, if there still is a boy in the apartment, I will literally kick him out or else he would have to spend some quality time with Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c, and then they would kick him out, and this rukle applies to Dominic. Third, if you have a boy, the door must be kept open at all times. Fourth, you will have to do your share of the chores. Fifth, you have to tell Major Carter that you plan to move, actually let's make that number one. And…" Willow grinned as she sat up, "no disturbing me when my door is closed. Who knows, maybe I'll be with one of my many girlfriends" she said laughing.

After hearing Willow's rules, Cassie couldn't help but laugh. "Very well, I agree to all your rules. So does this mean that I don't have to worry about you trying to take Dom away from me then?"

"Maybe" said Willow who was grinning, "but I can't help it if he wants me, you know" she continued laughing.

"So….." said Cassie thoughtfully, "Girlfriends? More than one?"

"No, I was just kidding about that last part", said Willow smiling, "I'm still unattached, but I do prefer girls… I mean women."

"Then maybe you could take Sam away from that cop?" said Cassie excitedly.

"No, no, no, no" said Willow laughing, "I already have someone I like from Sunnydale. Hopefully I'll be able to visit her soon and tell her that I do like her. But seriously, you are more than welcome to stay with me as long as you follow the rules, especially the part about telling Major Carter."

"Thanks Willow" said Cassie, "This means a lot to me."

"No problem Cass" Willow replied, "How about we get going?"

"Sure" replied the teen.

"Oh" said Willow as she got into her car, "you know that favor you owe me for lying to the Colonel and Major Carte.r"

"Yes?"

"I'm calling it in now" said Willow, "you can't tell them that I met with you today and you can't tell them that I prefer girls over guys, I'll tell them when the time is right. Are we agreed?"

"Yes, ma'am" said Cassie giving her a mock salute.

"How about we go to my place and you can help me to clear up the room" said Willow as she started the car, "and then we can go for dinner to Colonel O'Neill's place. We're supposed to be having a party tonight."

"Sure, Willow" said Cassie with a grin, "and thanks again."

"No problem" replied Willow.

**Colonel O'Neill's residence, 6:30pm.**

"Hi Colonel" said Willow as he opened the door, "guess who came with me."

"Uncle Jack" screamed Cassie as she ran in and hugged the Colonel.

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" asked the Colonel as Willow turned and noticed General Hammond calling to her.

"General Hammond, Sir" said Willow as she stood at attention after walking over to the man.

"At ease Lieutenant" said the General smiling, "how are you doing Willow?"

"I am doing alright Sir" said Willow, "just been busy today."

"Jack told me about the episode you had yesterday" said the General, "I'm glad that you are doing better now, you had me worried there for a moment"

"Sorry about that Sir" said Willow feeling a bit nervous, "I mean about getting you worried."

"Well, Willow I have some news that you should know about" said the General as he walked towards the patio and motioned Willow to follow him.

"Sir?" said Willow as they reached the Colonel's patio.

"I have already told the rest of SG1 about this, so you are the only one who doesn't know this yet" said the General who was now looking at a worried Willow, "I've been relieved of command at the SGC."

"Seriously Sir?" said Willow shocked.

"Yes, the president has ordered a three month review of the Stargate program. You and the rest of the team are to go in on Monday as usual but a civilian by the name of Dr. Elizabeth Weir will be taking command of the SGC during this period" said the General.

"How about you Sir?" asked Willow.

"I've been ordered to Washington, I'll be looking to retire" said the General as he smiled.

"I'll miss you Sir" said Willow as she hugged her now former Commanding Officer, "It was an honor serving under you."

"The pleasure was all mine" said the General, "I still remember the time you appeared in the briefing room. That was one of the strangest days ever at the SGC. Now, you have grown from that nervous teen to a young adult with great potential and I could not be more proud."

"Thank you, Sir" said Willow as she tried to fight back tears, " but this isn't goodbye right? I mean you'll still drop by the SGC?"

"Whenever I can make the time" said the General smiling, "now, how about we get back to the party."

As Willow walked back into the house, she noticed from the corner of her eye that Cassie was having a chat with Major Carter. She just knew that Cassie was asking if she could move thanks to the Majors shocked expression. The Major then made contact with Willow and walked towards her with Cassie in tow.

"Lieutenant, may I speak to you outside?" whispered the Major.

The three ladies then walked outside onto the patio where Willow was just talking to the General.

"Willow are you aware of the request Cassie made about staying with you?" asked the Major.

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow.

"How long have you known about this" asked the Major.

"I just found out on the way here Major. I already told her that she could stay with me as long as you agreed, ma'am" said Willow.

"I don't agree with this move Willow; as her legal guardian, I think that she should stay with me so that I could look after her" said the Major.

.

"Very well" said the Major as she turned to look at Cassie, "Cass, you can stay with Willow, but I have my own conditions and Willow has to agree to my terms" she continued

"Thanks Sam" said Cassie as she hugged her legal guardian before she ran into the house to tell the Colonel and the others.

Major Carter explained to Willow what her conditions were and what she expected from Willow. One of these conditions was a standing dinner date every weekend, as there were no saving-the-world activities going on with both the Major and Pete. After talking for sometime, Willow finally agreed and Cassie became her new housemate.

As she finally processed that Cassie won't be staying with her anymore, the Major got a sad look in her eyes which Willow immediately noticed since she could also feel it radiating out of her.

"Major, are you alright?" asked Willow.

"No I'm not Willow" said the Major, "what's the real reason she doesn't want to stay with me? I know that you know the truth Willow, did I do something wrong? Is she angry with me?"

"Major" said Willow, "What I said was true, about the age thing. Other than that, Its not my place to speak on Cassie's behalf. You should really talk to Cassie sometime soon, maybe not now. But I can tell you that she loves you very much."

"Is it because of Pete?" asked the Major.

"Please Major, its really not my place to say."

"I can make it an order, Willow" said the Major.

"Yes ma'am, but I'll still be asking you to talk to Cassie" said Willow returning a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking Major" asked Willow looking at Major Carter, "are you happy with Pete?"

"Yes, I am Willow" said the Major smiling, "I'm very happy, now let's go back in and mingle before they miss us."

As the Major walked back into the house, Willow had a weird feeling that she was lying.

 


	21. The Lost City (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in italics is a thought projection from either Willow or one of the other characters. I will label who said, or thought, what. Hope it does not get confusing

**Briefing Room, SGC, Monday**

Willow had spent the Sunday after the party at Colonel O'Neill's house helping Cassie move to her apartment. She didn't really have a lot of things but what she did have were important to her, such as group pictures together with SG1, Dr. Frasier and Major Carter; some books that she got from her boyfriend and Major Carter and a set of stethoscopes that Dr. Frasier had given to her for her birthday. After the move, Willow, Cassie and Major Carter had a girl's night at Willow's apartment.

As Willow, took the elevator down to the lower levels of the mountain, she thought about how she and the other SGC personnel would not be seeing General Hammond as often as they used to. She also guessed that it would be strange to be under the command of a civilian; especially someone who Daniel said has a mistrust of the military.

Once she left the elevator, she walked towards the women's locker room to change into her BDU's and then walked towards the control room and took a look at the Stargate. It was a daily ritual for her, whenever she got into the mountain she would go to the control room and take a look at the alien ring shaped device that changed her life forever.

"Good morning, Walter" said Willow smiling to the ever present gate technician.

"Good morning lieutenant, you're here early" said Walter.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get a headstart to the day. Has the Colonel or anyone else come in yet?" asked Willow.

"I think Major Carter is already in her lab. SG13 got some new tech yesterday so she came in early to take a look at it" said Walter, "and I think Dr. Jackson is upstairs talking to Dr. Weir."

"Alright, I guess I'll go and help Major Carter examine whatever it is then" said Willow as she turned and walked towards the Major's lab. Just then, the klaxons started blaring and she heard Sgt. Harriman say, "Unscheduled off-world activation."

Willow turned back and ran back into the control room just in time to see Daniel come down the stairs with a tall dark haired woman she didn't recognize.

"Good morning Willow" said Daniel.

"Morning Daniel" replied Willow.

"Oh" he said looking at the dark haired woman, "Dr. Elizabeth Weir, meet Lieutenant Willow Rosenberg. She's a member of SG1."

"Hello, Miss Rosenberg" said Dr. Weir as she shook Willow's hand.

"It's Lieutenant actually, ma'am" said Willow as she corrected Dr. Weir's use of her title. "But please call me Willow."

"Very well, Willow" replied the doctor, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"So is there an IDC, Walter?" asked Daniel.

"We have one coming through" replied Walter, "Its Master Bra'tac's IDC."

Looking at Dr. Weir, Daniel said "He's an ally so we should probably…"

"Yes, I know who he is" said Dr. Weir, "Please open the iris, Walter."

As the Iris opened, Willow, Dr. Weir and Daniel walked over to the Gateroom to welcome their guest. As they entered the room, they saw Master Bra'tac walk through the event horizon. Even before he could speak, Willow sensed a feeling of apprehension and fear coming from the old man. She saw Daniel introduce Dr. Weir as the new commander of the base and she could see in Bra'tac's expression that he thought that General Hammond had died. It took a while for Daniel to explain to him that the political administration in Washington had changed and that there were going to be some other changes coming soon. As Willow sensed the fear growing in Bra'tac, she felt relief come from him when he saw Teal'c step into the Gateroom.

"Something's happened, hasn't it?" said Willow looking at Bra'tac.

Daniel and looked at Willow confused and then turned to Master Bra'tac.

"Yes, Willow of the flame hair, there is a considerable problem" said Bra'tac looking at the people standing at the bottom of the ramp, "Anubis is coming here with a fleet of thirty ships, and he'll be here in 3 days."

**SGC, Briefing Room.**

SG1 was waiting at the briefing room for Dr. Weir and the Vice-President; they were to listen to the details of what Bra'tac had to say and then based on that information, to launch an effective defense. Willow and her teammates were ready to start the briefing until the Colonel heard that Vice-President Kinsey wanted to be involved and had actually tried to scrub any dealings with Bra'tac. It was thanks to the insistence of President Hayes that this meeting was going through at all.

While everyone was standing near the briefing room table, Willow was sitting at one end next to Teal'c. She had a compulsion to bring some paper with her to the briefing room from her quarters and a pencil. As she waiting for Dr. Weir and the Vice-President, she started to draw.

"What are you drawing Willow Rosenberg?" ask the big Jaffa who was seated next to her. He had seen her scribbling something on the writing pad with her and he had gotten curious.

"I don't know what it is Teal'c" said Willow, "all I know is that I've never seen this before but I still have a compulsion to draw it. Actually, I'm itching to draw, I don't know why though" she continued while continuing her drawing.

Soon she was done with the first drawing, then she tore off the page folded it and moved it to the back of the pad before starting to draw on a new page. By the time Dr. Weir and the Vice-President came into the room, she had already made four drawing.

After introducing themselves, everyone sat down and talked about the merits of what Bra'tac was telling them. The vice-president was totally against doing anything and was very must against Bra'tac, he even blamed the Colonel for causing this mess.

"The Colonel was right about this guy" thought Willow to herself, "What a douche."

Suddenly, Willow could feel heat coming from next to her. She looked towards Teal'c, "Nope it's not coming from him" she thought before looking at the Vice-President, "Oh God, he's staring at me! I think that feeling is… lust? Seriously! He's a douche and a creep" she continued thinking to herself. Willow, feeling uncomfortable glanced at the Colonel hoping that he would do something. She saw the Colonel looking at the Vice-President with, what looked, like rage.

_Colonel: "You dirty old man. She's almost as old as your daughter. Sicko! Oh no….. I like Carter, so does that make me a dirty old man? Oh God, I'm in the same league as Kinsey. Please kill me now."_

"No Sir, you're not" said Willow as she looked back up at the Colonel.

"Huh" said the Colonel looking confused, "No, I'm not what?"

"You said something just now right Colonel?" said Willow as everyone else looked at her.

"No, I didn't Red."

"Yes you did, Sir."

"Did not."

"Did too, Sir."

"Willow" said Major Carter to a confused Willow, "Colonel O'Neill didn't say anything."

"Are you imagining things now young lady?" asked Kinsey, "Maybe you people shouldn't do anything. If Anubis comes, which I highly doubt, then the US military will take care of it. We don't need you lot!"

_Colonel: "Is this guy a moron or what? We can't face off against thirty ships without an ace in the hole."_

Willow quickly looked at the Colonel; he was looking straight at Kinsey. "Oh come, on. That's just durentis" said the Colonel, when suddenly everyone turned and looked at him.

"What?" said the Colonel.

"You said durentis" said Daniel.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Is that latin" asked Kinsey.

"No, it's not" replied Dr. Weir.

"Durentis, what's that?" asked the Colonel.

"Ridiculous, silly or stupid. Take your pick, Sir" said Willow as she continued to look at the Colonel before Daniel could open his mouth. Willow's words made everyone, including the Colonel, look back at her. "I just guessed it based on the context of what the Colonel was saying" she explained to the confused people who were now looking at her.

_Colonel: "Ooooh, Daniel has that funny look now. It's so funny. He must be killing himself inside. Guess what Danny-boy, this girl beat you to the meaning of a funny word. I bet you want her even more now don't ya."_

Willow stared at the Colonel with her mouth open and her face bright red. She just heard him talk without moving his mouth.

"Holy Buckets" thought Willow to herself, "Don't tell me I'm hearing what he's thinking."

_Willow: "Umm…. Colonel? If you can hear me, don't speak. Just look at me. Please Sir"_.

When nothing happened, Willow thought to herself that maybe she really was hearing things.

"I know where the lost city is" said the Colonel which brought a look of surprise to Willow.

"You know where it is?" asked Dr. Weir.

"Not yet. But I will. Tell you what, if i can find out where the lost city is, you agree to let us go and find the weapons we need to defend ourselves."

Willow looked at Dr. Weir and she looked like she agreed to what the Colonel was saying. However, Kinsey was against this is and caused a huge ruckus. Ignoring the Vice President, the Colonel looked at Dr. Weir and asked her to make a choice on whether she wanted to be in command of this base making her own decisions or be Kinsey's lackey. Thankfully, she said that she would consider what the colonel had said.

Once the meeting was over, SG1 went over to Daniel's lab to wait for Dr. Weir's decision and to see if Colonel O'Neill started to speak Ancient. In the meantime, Teal'c had taken leave to go with Bra'tac and get a ship that would help to defend Earth.

**Daniel's Lab, SGC.**

"That guy is a complete and utter moron" said the Colonel as he walked into Daniel's lab. He was followed closely by the other members of SG1.

"Major" said Willow as she approached Major Carter, "can you make heads or tails about these drawings I made?"

"The first one looks like some kind of a crystalline structure, this next one looks like a satellite of some sort, and this... this looks like some sort of a generator" said Major Carter looking at Willow surprised, "these drawings of yours have design and technical specs as well. Where did you get these?"

"Nowhere Major" said Willow, "I just had a compulsion to draw it."

"Amazing" said Major Carter as she called over the others to take a look. Willow noticed that the Colonel was still sitting down and doing his crossword.

"Lost, Sir?" said Willow as she looked at the Colonel, "Sir what do you mean by lost in fire? Whats Praclarush Taonas?"

"Huh?" said the Colonel confused, "I never said. Just doing my crossword here Red."

"Willow, are you alright?" asked Daniel.

"I don't know Daniel" she said rubbing her forehead, "I think... I think..." she continued before she saw Daniel and Major Carter running towards her and then everything turned black.

Willow could hear the worried voices of Major Carter and Daniel but they sounded so far away as she opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by darkness. She could see the outline of a large room and she took one step forward; as she did, she noticed lights coming on all around her. She looked around the room in front of her in amazement and wonder, it was a beautiful sight. The room she was in was huge; there were stairs on either side that led to high panel walled hallways. In the center of the room, there was a central staircase that led to a second floor. Looking closely at the central staircase, she noticed symbols on the steps facing her.

"It can't be…" she said to herself, "I recognize that language. Daniel was teaching it to me. It's the language of the Ancients"

She tried to read it but could only make out some words here and there. "I wish Daniel was here, he would have a field day" said Willow chuckling to herself. Willow walked up the stairs and reached what looked like a control room. As she reached the top of the stairs, she noticed a light shining from behind her. Turning around she saw a Stargate, but it didn't look like the Stargate in the Gateroom on Earth. This one looked newer, the inner ring didn't look like it spun and the symbols didn't match the ones on the Earth gate. As she looked around, she saw a door leading to what looked like a balcony. Walking over to the balcony, she could see a vast blue ocean and a familiar sight that she saw before; a sight of a city of towers.

After taking in the view, Willow walked around this unknown city. There was an area where she found the crystalline devices she had drawn, they were attached to some sort of a central column. As she walked on, she found other rooms that looked like living quarters, laboratories, and even what seems like weapons rooms and game rooms. All of a sudden she started hearing music from somewhere and she walked towards it. Reaching a door, she swiped her hand over a panel and it opened to reveal a garden. Willow stepped into this place, and could feel the wet grass beneath her feet. She looked around, and found that the door had disappeared and she was wearing some kind of a blue colored dress. As she looked around she saw decorations everywhere and chairs grouped in front of a gazebo. People were everywhere milling around and children running all over the place. She could see people she didn't recognize and then after looking around she saw Col. Dixon, Colonel Reynolds, Major Ferretti, Daniel and Teal'c talking to one another. Willow walked towards them but stopped when she recalled what happened previously, "This is just the Colonel's memories, isn't it?" Willow asked herself. Turning around, she saw a wedding cake on a table, a chocolate and vanilla wedding cake; "Who has a chocolate wedding cake?" she asked herself, as she looked at the two figurines on top of the cake.

"Hey Danny-boy," Willow turned to face the familiar voice, "Where's your better half?" said Colonel O'Neill to Daniel. Willow's eyes opened wide in shock, "This was Colonel O'Neill's wedding day!" said Willow to herself, "But hold on, the Colonel married Sarah before he met Daniel. So where am I?"

"Danny-boy, I told you marrying Willow would make you more grounded and less of a troublemaker, touching stuff when you're not supposed to" said the Colonel to Daniel.

"What?" screamed Willow to herself, "That definitely never happened!"

"Jack!" another voice interrupted the Colonel's pleasure in making fun of his best friend, "stop making fun of Daniel". Willow recognized the voice immediately. "Major Carter? Why are you in a wedding dress?"

All of a sudden Willow couldn't hear what they were talking about and the next thing she knew, Colonel O'Neill was screaming. Running to the Colonel, she saw everything twist around her until she was in another room with the Colonel sprawled on a wall. It looked like he was stuck on the wall and could not move. As she approached the Colonel, she saw genuine fear in his eyes as a knife went harmlessly through her and stabbed the Colonel's shoulder. Before she could turn around, another two went through her and hit the Colonel, one to the right collarbone and the other one right through his heart, killing him instantly.

"No!' screamed Willow as she started to tear up. She turned around ready to kill whoever, had done this but she couldn't sense anyone. "Calm down Willow, this is just a memory" she told herself. She then saw a flash and she was back in the same room with the Colonel in the same position.

"Kanan, his name was Kanan!" said the Colonel who was clearly in pain.

"Kanan? Who's Kanan" said Willow to herself trying to remember where she had heard that name before, "Oh, it was one one of the mission files. The one where he was captured by… Ba'al" said Willow as she figured out where these memories came from. "This was when the Colonel was captured by Ba'al" said Willow to herself shocked. She turned and saw the smug looking Goa'uld approach the Colonel with a knife in his hand. She saw, with her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes, as Ba'al took the knife and slashed it across his throat before his Jaffa took him away.

She saw every ordeal that the Colonel had gone through with Ba'al, from more knife attacks to torture with acid. Ultimately, Willow couldn't take it anymore and just sat in one corner of the room and cried as her CO was tortured and then revived and tortured again for Ba'al's pleasure. "I can't take it anymore; please I wanna leave, please. Someone help me" as she pulled her knees towards her body and cried uncontrollably. She closed her eyes to keep the screams of her Commanding Officer out of her mind when slowly, but surely, the screams had died down and she started hearing concerned voices around her.

"Willow, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

"Red, come on, you need to wake up."

At the mention of 'Red' Willow snapped open her eyes and saw Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill hovering over her. She quickly got up and hugged the unsuspecting Colonel.

"Woah there, Red" said the Colonel as he felt Willow's hug tighten, "You're going to squeeze the breath out of me." After a few seconds, the Colonel could feel Willow trembling and felt water trickle down his collar. He slightly turned his head to look at Major Carter who looked worried but confused. "Easy, Red" said the Colonel as he tried to calm her down, "tell me what happened. Why are you crying?"

"I saw everything Colonel. I was there" said Willow gasping for breath through her sobbing.

"What did you see Willow?" asked Major Carter, her heart breaking at the scene in front of her.

"I saw…. Ba'al" sobbed Willow.

At the mention of the name that tortured him, Colonel O'Neill froze; as did Major Carter who flinched a little, "God, this must bring some bad memories for Carter" thought the Colonel to himself. He knew that she still blamed herself for convincing him to blend with Kanan, the Tok'ra symbiote.

Just then Daniel came running back to the room, "Jack! Dr. Brightman is on her way" said the archeologist. "Willow?" he said looking concerned at the girl who was sobbing uncontrollably on the floor hugging his best friend, "What happened?" he asked to a stunned room.

After a while, Willow stopped sobbing and slowly let go of the Colonel. "I saw Ba'al, Colonel. I saw everything he did to you… everything" she said as she tried not to breakdown again.

"Shhhh, it's ok Red" said the Colonel, "you're safe. We're safe. Ba'al isn't here, and if he was we would kick his ass from here to Pluto" said the Colonel smiling, "but now, I need you here. We need to find the lost city and kick Anubis' half ascended ass."

"Willow, come on. Let me take you to the infirmary" said the Major as she kneeled down, speaking softly.

"Thank you Major, but I'll be alright. I just need to get my mind distracted somehow, too many images" said Willow.

"Alright" said the Major before turning to Daniel, "Daniel, please cancel the call for Dr. Brightman."

"Ah, sure" said Daniel as he got in the phone to the infirmary.

"Major, Colonel, Daniel... I'm sorry for getting you guys worried" said Willow softly as she got up from the cold floor.

"Think nothing of it Red" said the Colonel as he helped her up with the others nodding.

As she was getting up, Daniel walked over to his main lab table and noticed the Colonel's crossword puzzle laying there. He picked it up and took a quick look through it. "Jack, did you fill this out?" he asked looking at his best friend.

"Yea, I did. Why?" asked the Colonel.

"Because here you wrote Praclarush Taonas under label and sphere" said Daniel looking at the Colonel in surprise. "And earlier Willow also mentioned the same name, which actually does translate to lost in fire" he continued as everyone else looked at Willow.

"I guess there really is some kind of a link between you and Willow, Colonel" said Major Carter. "Ah, Colonel?" continued the Major as she noticed him staring at the Earth symbol patch on her BDU. Before she knew it, the Colonel ripped off the patch and put it on Daniel's table.

"At" said the Colonel.

"At?" asked Daniel.

"I see that" said the Colonel pointing to the patch, "and I think At."

"Hold on Jack" said Daniel as he drew a symbol on a piece of paper, "ok, what's this?" he asked he showed the symbol to the Colonel.

"Shh" said the Colonel.

"Huh?" asked Daniel as he noticed Willow coming to stand next to him.

"That's what it says Daniel" said Willow who Daniel noticed wrapped her arms around herself.

"Huh?" said Daniel again, this time looking at Willow.

"When I look at that" said the Colonel pointing to the symbol, "I think, shh."

Deep in thought, Daniel finally screamed out, "Of course! Praclarush Taonas, six syllables, six points in space" he said to those listening to him slightly confused. "It's a gate address. Praclarush Taonas isn't just the planets name, it's also the gate address!" he finished as the implications of what he said dawned on the rest of the people in the room.

"That means there's an astria porta there right?" asked Willow.

"Did you just say astria porta?" asked Major Carter.

"No, ma'am."

"Yes you did" replied the Major.

"Did not, ma'am."

"Did too."

The interaction between the Major and Willow drew grins on the faces of both Colonel O'Neill and Daniel.

"Whats astria porta? I never even heard of it" said Willow.

"Stargate" asked Daniel softly, "astria porta is Ancient for Stargate."

"Willow" said the Major as she walked towards her, "can you tell us where the lost city is?"

"I can't Major" said Willow, "I'm just getting bits of information from this link plus some of the Colonel's memories" she continued, "To me, it feels like the Colonel is drowning in a sea of information. He's getting everything all at one go. I'm just treading the waters, getting information here and there, like right now."

"What are you seeing?" asked the Major.

"A chair. A fancy looking chair on a platform surrounded by rocks. I think it's important" said Willow, "it's not the lost city, its important though. For some reason."

Just then the Colonel quickly walked out of the room, everyone stared at him leave like he was a man on a mission.

"Ok" said Daniel as his eyes followed the Colonel walk out of his lab, "I think he's gone full Ancient on us."

"What do you mean?" asked Willow.

"Well the last time this happened, Colonel O'Neill started to build a power source to dial the Asgard home world" said the Major, "I think he's getting ready to build something."

"Sam" said Daniel, "We should go check this address out."

"Yea" replied the Major before turning back to Willow, "Willow, I need you to stay with Colonel O'Neill while Daniel and I try to see if we can dial a gate on that planet."

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as she slowly walked to where Colonel O'Neill was gathering supplies with Major Carter and Daniel going the other way towards the Control Room.

"She saw everything Daniel. She saw all the times he died and was revived, only to die again" said Major Carter, "Even I don't know what happened when he was with Ba'al. The Colonel never told me anything. I think he still hasn't fully forgiven me for convincing him to become Kanan's host."

Daniel looked at his friend, "Come on Sam" he said, "You know Jack is one of the most private people around. He wouldn't want anyone to know what happened to him at the hands of Ba'al because it would be simply horrible and traumatic just to remember and then retell it to people, especially to his friends."

"I just want to know if he is alright, you know" said the Major as Daniel nodded.

"He's still here, Sam" said Daniel, "he's still sane."

"But if Willow could see it, that means he still remembers it" said the Major.

"Sam" said Daniel as he stopped in front of her and held on to her shoulders, "I don't think he will ever forget that experience. But, he never blamed you for anything."

"How do you know?"

"He told me, Sam" said Daniel sighing, "he didn't tell me what happened either but he told me he never blamed you for any of it."

"Why didn't he tell me?" asked Major Carter.

"I don't know, maybe he was angry at himself or maybe he didn't want to look weak in front of you. It could be anything, but he doesn't blame you. Alright?" said Daniel as he gave Major Carter a hug before continuing the walk towards the control room.

**Supply Room, SGC.**

Willow was following Colonel O'Neill as he moved all over the place gathering materials.

"Colonel, I'm sorry" said Willow.

"What for?" replied the Colonel as he opened a drawer and took out a pack of materials before putting it down in a heap with some other odds and ends.

"I didn't mean to go into your memories. I know that you are a very private person so I am sorry if I brought back more bad memories after telling you I saw what Ba'al had done to you" said Willow.

The colonel stopped what he was doing and looked at Willow. "It's not your fault Red, that memory will always be there for me but you know what?"

"What, Sir?"

"I escaped. Carter, Teal'c and Jonas helped me escape. Well Daniel played a part too but I did escape that place and I'm here now" said the Colonel, "Plus I know it was unintentional so you have nothing to be sorry about, you got that?"

"Yes, Sir" replied Willow.

"Good, now we have the more immediate matter of dealing with Anubis and finishing whatever it is I'm supposed to finish. You have any idea of what I'm building" asked the Colonel as he went back to doing what he was previous doing.

"No sir," said Willow and she started to open up some drawers and taking out a Naquada generator and five environmental suits, "uh, I felt as if we would need these, sir" she continued as the Colonel stared at her.

"Willow" said Daniel who came up behind her, "what's going on?"

"No idea Daniel, he just started to gather all this stuff" replied Willow as she saw the Major and Dr. Weir follow closely behind him.

"Colonel, there's a gate on Praclarush Taonas but we can't connect to it. We think it has been buried" said the Major.

"Thus, lost in fire" said Daniel.

"Major, does that mean we won't be able to go there?" asked Willow.

"Yes we still can" said the Major turning to Willow, "I've already found where the planet is thanks to the gate address, and since Teal'c has just told us he has a ship, we can fly there".

"Alright kid's" said the Colonel as he stopped moving around, "I think this is everything, get ready to go in four hours."

**En Route to Praclarush Taonas**

Willow was sitting shotgun next to Teal'c in the Tel'Tak he had acquired thanks to Ronon, a rebel Jaffa. She had lost track of the time they spent travelling in hyperspace but knew that they still had some time before reaching Praclarush Taonas. She looked around and could see that Teal'c was concentrating on flying the spacecraft before turning to the viewport in front of her where she could see the blue tunnel that indicated they were travelling through hyperspace, "Can't believe I'm in a spaceship travelling in hyperspace" thought Willow to herself, "This is so cool, oh if Xander could see me now. He'd kill to ride this thing."

Turning from the blue tunnel she looked behind her and saw Bra'tac meditating along with Ronon. Willow had a funny feeling about the Jaffa, she couldn't put her finger on it. It was as if he was trying to hide something, and she made a mental note to inform the Colonel or Major Carter. As she got up from her seat, she saw the Colonel heading up to the engine room with Major Carter in tow. She walked to the cargo hold and noticed that Daniel was lying in the floor sleeping. Seeing as everyone was either busy or, like Daniel, sleeping Willow decided to go back to her seat and relax until they arrived where they were supposed to arrive. She slowly closed her eyes when she suddenly she felt a jolt go through the entire ship.

She looked at Teal'c scared that something was wrong. "Do not worry, Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c as if he read her mind, "the hyperdrive speed and efficiency has just been increased a great deal. We should be at the destination much faster now."

"Oh… ok Teal'c" said Willow as she noticeably relaxed.

Suddenly as she was getting more comfortable on her seat, she heard a familiar voice.

Colonel: _"You're right to take command Carter. I don't know for how much longer I'll be lucid enough"._

_Willow: "Colonel? Is that you? Can you hear me?"_

_Colonel: "When Willow was out on the patio, I wish I had told you I…."_

_Willow: "Colonel! I can hear you and I don't think that's something you would want me to hear."_

_Colonel: "Huh? That's Willow's voice. I must be imagining things again thanks to the damn download"._

_Willow: "You're not imagining things Colonel"._

_Colonel: "Really must be my imagination. Lalalalalalalalalalalalalaala…. Umm….. donuts….. Simpsons… Homer…. Mary Steenburgen… Carter."_

_Willow: "Colonel! Seriously, I can hear you. You're practically screaming."_

_Colonel: "Red? Is that you?"_

_Willow: "So you could hear me?"_

_Colonel: "I thought I was just imagining things back at the briefing room. So you can really hear me?"_

_Willow: "Yes Sir."_

_Colonel: "Cool."_

_Willow: "Yes, Sir."_

_Colonel: "Alright we're coming out now. Meet us at the cargo hold will ya."_

_Willow: "Ok, Sir."_

 


	22. The Lost City (Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in italics is a thought projection from either Willow or one of the other characters. I will label who said, or thought, what. Hope it does not get confusing

**Orbit of Praclarush Taonas**

It had been hours since everyone except for Teal'c was gathered in the cargo bay. Willow was back on her seat as she recalled the Colonel telling everyone that from that point on, Major Carter was in command of the mission. Willow smiled when she remembered how nervous the Major was when Colonel O'Neill made his announcement, and then he took the Major to one side and spoke to her silently. As they were speaking, Willow made a conscious effort to not hear the Colonels thoughts but some words like "confident" and "trust you" slipped through.

Then the Colonel took Willow to one side and talked to her.

"Willow," said the Colonel, "About your newest ability…."

"Sir, I promise I won't read your mind, on purpose," interrupted Willow as she looked at a confused Colonel O'Neill, "I mean I just knew you were gonna talk to me about reading your mind, I didn't read your mind to know that you wanted to talk about me reading your mind" she continued nervously.

"Ok….." said the Colonel, "Carry on then."

"O'Neill, Major Carter… We have reached our destination," said Teal'c.

Willow and the others walked to the front of the ship and looked out the window. They saw a planet that was covered in fire. According to Daniel, the planet was already dead and it had been dead for millions of years.

"Lost in fire," said Willow quietly, "This can't be right."

"Willow?" said Major Carter.

"Major," she replied, "this can't be right. The lost city can't be here. The city I saw was surrounded by a vast blue ocean, it was still alive. This planet is already dead."

"It could be here, Willow," said Daniel, "a planet gets to be like this after millions of years. The visions you saw could have been what this planet looked like millions of years ago."

"Colonel?" said the Major as she turned to look at him.

"Don't look at me," he said confused.

"Sir, you told us to come here," said Major Carter, "Maybe you should take the controls from Teal'c, that's an order Sir."

Everyone smiled as the Colonel then took Teal'c's place at the controls and started to fly the craft.

"Taonas," said the Colonel as he ran a scan on the surface of the planet and stopped once he found what looked like a dome-shaped structure.

"Looks like we found something," said the Major.

"It's not the lost city though ma'am," said Willow.

"What makes you say that Willow?" asked the Major.

"The dome is too small. The city I saw was huge, it couldn't fit under that" said Willow.

"So we're in the wrong place then?" asked the Major.

"Yes…. No… I mean, it's important we be here. I can feel it," replied Willow, "it's important isn't it Sir," said Willow as she looked at the Colonel.

The Colonel could only stare at her before he got up and walked quickly to the cargo hold and started to take out the environmental suits.

"I guess we need to be going down there then?" asked the Major, "are you sure this place is important Willow?" she asked turning to the redhead.

"Yes ma'am" she replied, "I don't know why it's important, I just know it is."

"Alright," said Major Carter, "Teal'c, take us over the thinnest part of the dome. Maybe we could use the ring transporter to get us down there. Then we'll go down to the planet and check out what's so important about this place."

"Very well, Major Carter," said Teal'c as he moved the ship over the thinnest part of the dome before relinquishing control to Bra'tac and meeting the remaining SG1 in the cargo hold. After everyone put on their environmental suits, they all stood at the ring transporter station. Just as Bra'tac was preparing to beam them down into the domed area, everyone heard a shout "Wait!"

Willow sensed that all too familiar feeling of hatred and disgust coming from the Jaffa known as Ronan. As she saw Bra'tac going to press the button to beam them down to the planet below, she had shouted: "Wait!" The outburst made SG1, Bra'tac and Ronan turn towards her. Teal'c could see that Willow was glaring at Ronan.

"Willow Rosenberg, what is the matter," said Teal'c.

"Who are you really?" said Willow to Ronan, ignoring Teal'c's question, "Who do you work for?"

"Willow of the flame hair," said Bra'tac, "Ronan is one of the rebel Jaffa. He is on the side of freedom and has offered his strength in the fight against Anubis."

"There it is again," thought Willow to herself, "That same feeling of disgust."

"Willow, Stand down" commanded Major Carter while Colonel O'Neill just stared at Willow questioningly.

"Major, please trust me," said Willow, "I don't think his allegiance is towards us."

_Colonel: "Are you sure Red?"_

_Willow: "Yes, sir."_

"What if you're wrong, Willow?" asked the Major.

"I'll apologize, ma'am" she replied.

"Now Ronan, who do you work for?" said Willow as she walked towards him with Teal'c by her side to protect her just in case.

"I am for the free Jaffa," said Ronan as, hidden away from everyone's view, he reached for a dagger behind his armor.

"You're lying" said Willow as she, all of a sudden, lifted her left arm in front of her and imagined a giant fist grabbing the Jaffa and pushing him onto one of the walls in the cargo bay and holding him there.

Everyone else in the ship was shocked when they saw Ronan getting pushed across the room and hitting the far wall hard. The remaining members of SG1 walked over to Willow cautiously, "Don't worry Major, Daniel, Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill, I'm in control. I won't lose control like on '666" said Willow as she turned around and smiled at them.

_Colonel: "Let me guess, you've been practicing?"_

_Willow: "Yes, sir."_

Turning back to a squirming Ronan, "So you sure you don't wanna change your answer?" said Willow, "One more time, Who. Do. You. Work. For?"

"You are an abomination!" screamed the Jaffa at Willow, "You will all bow at the feet of your god, Anubis!" he screamed at everyone in the cargo hold before looking directly at Willow, "as for you, Anubis will clean the marrow off your bones."

"Ok, that's just gross," said Willow.

Shocked by the turn of events, Teal'c quickly moved from Willow's side to grabbing Ronan just as Willow released him. Next thing anyone knew, Teal'c had punched him and he lay in a heap on the floor of the cargo hold.

"So….. I take it you've been practicing since '666?" asked Daniel.

"Yep," said Willow smiling.

"Alright, Bra'tac," said Major Carter, "Can you watch him? We'll deal with him when we return."

"Very Well" Bra'tac replied, "Thank you, Willow of the flame hair, you have helped capture a traitor today."

"No problem, Bra'tac," said Willow.

"Alright guys," said Major Carter, "let's finish up what we came to do. Bra'tac, we're ready."

"Good luck."

Willow saw the rings come up from the floor and the next thing she knew, she and her friends were under the dome on the planet below.

**Surface of Praclarush Taonas.**

"Woah," said Willow once they had beamed down to the planet, "what a rush."

"Looks like we were right," said Major Carter, "the atmosphere here isn't suitable for life, and the dome is unstable now. We shouldn't stay here for long."

SG1 saw the Colonel walk straight towards another room. As they entered, Willow noticed a strange looking chair located on top of a platform.

"That's the chair I saw Major," said Willow pointing to the strange looking chair.

"What is it Colonel?" asked Major Carter.

Colonel O'Neill just looked at them and shrugged before he got onto the platform and sat on the chair. Once he sat down, the chair seemed to activate and lean back just as the platform lit up. All of a sudden, everyone saw a white light go up and the air around the dome seemed much clearer. A few seconds later, Colonel O'Neill took off his suits hood leading the others to do the same.

"There's breathable atmosphere now," said the Major, "must be some kind of a shield."

As she took off the helmet section of her suit, Willow saw the chair turn in one direction as a 3D map of the galaxy sprang out of nowhere.

"Woah," she said.

"That's where we are now," said Daniel, "Praclarush."

As he said that, the map zoomed in to show the Sol System, "That's our solar system" said Major Carter, "and thats Earth."

"That does not look like Earth," said Teal'c.

"Unless you take into account millions of years of continental drift." said Daniel.

"Will you look at that" said Willow amazed, "the continents are shifting and the marker is pointing to…."

"Antarctica" said Major Carter.

"Well, that makes sense" said Willow, "I saw the city in an oceanic area so if that was millions of years ago then it is entirely possible that it could be there right?" asked Willow.

"It could be" replied the Major.

_Willow: "Colonel, it could be on Earth right?"_

There was silence in her mind, the Colonel wasn't responding to her anymore.

_Willow: "Colonel, can you hear me? Can you understand me?"_

The Colonel looked blankly at Willow, as if he didn't understand what she was saying.

"Terra Atlantus" said the Colonel, "Subo Glacius."

Everyone looked at each other upon hearing the name. "Sir. Do you mean the lost city of Atlantis?" said the Major, "and its back on Earth? We were just there Sir"

"Not only is it on Earth, its under the ice of Antarctica" said Daniel.

"So we came here for nothing?" said Major Carter.

"No" replied the Colonel as he got up from the chair and put his head gear back on before walking to the side of the platform and waving his hand over a particular section of the platform.

Willow and the others saw a crystal object come out of a hidden slot. The colonel took out the object and gave it to Major Carter. "Willow, this things looks like your drawing" she said surprised, "Could be some sort of a power source?"

Once they packed the power source, the five members of SG1 walked back to the beam-out site and called for Bra'tac to provide them with transport. Suddenly, they felt a quake and saw parts of the ceiling crashing down all around them.

"Bra'tac, we need a beam out now" shouted Major Carter on her radio..

After about a minute, SG1 saw the rings come up and felt the familiar tingle of the transport beam and within seconds they were back on the Tel'tak.

"What the hell?" shouted Major Carter as she noticed an injured Bra'tac lying on the floor with a stab wound on his stomach and Ronan lying face down in a pool of blood. She went to check on Ronan while Teal'c took care his mentor.

"He was not as injured as he looked, Teal'c" said Bra'Tac, "My back was to him before I noticed anything amiss. I think today is the day I shall die, but at least I die free"

Willow had stepped forward to try and heal Bra'tac but the memories of failing to heal Dr. Frasier had come back and she became very nervous. However, Colonel O'Neill put a hand on her shoulder before stepping forward himself and kneeling beside Bra'tac. He put his hand on Bra'tac's wound and closed his eyes. Willow and the others then saw a bright white light emanating from the Colonel's hand. They were amazed when, a few seconds later, Bra'tac was no longer in pain and the wound had completely healed.

Out of all the people in the ship, Willow was the most amazed.

_Willow: "Colonel, how did you do that? I thought you didn't know any magic? I thought you didn't believe."_

The Colonel then turned back to Willow and shrugged before he collapsed onto Willow's arms.

"How?" asked Major Carter in shock.

Willow looked at Teal'c who for the first time since she knew him saw he was tearing up, "O'Neill possesses the healing powers of the Ancients."

"Looks like your condition is more advanced than the last time, Jack" said Daniel.

"Teal'c" said Major Carter, "Set a course for Earth."

**En Route to Earth, Antarctica, T - 60min.**

During whole flight back to Earth, Willow was sitting against the wall of the cargo hold as she watched Colonel O'Neill moving rapidly from one corner on the hold to another gathering supplies to build something. He had taken apart the ring transporter and started to rewire some of its inside machinery.

Another thing she kept on thinking about was in regards to the Colonel healing Bra'tac from what looked like a fatal wound. True, he and Teal'c didn't have their symbiotes anymore thanks to Tretonin, but that injury was still a killing blow. Willow was confused since the only healing techniques she knew of where magical in nature and based on what Teal'c had said, that the ancients had the power to heal, does that mean that the Ancients themselves were magical?

"Oh this is going to cause me a headache" thought Willow to herself.

_Willow: "Colonel, are the Ancients magical? You healed Master Bra'tac using what looked like magic so how can you all tell me that there is no such thing?"_

Willow kept on looking at her former Commanding Officer as he ignored her; there was no answer to her mental broadcasts.

_Willow: "Can you understand me Sir? If the Ancients had powers like healing without the use of magic, where does that make me and others like me?"_

_Willow: "Please sir, give me some sign that you can at least hear me."_

Just then, Willow saw the Colonel put down everything and stand up before he walked towards Willow and put a hand on her cheek.

_Willow: "You understand me, don't you Sir?"_

Then just as quickly as he stopped working, the Colonel pulled back his hand and went back to finishing whatever he was doing.

"Willow" said Major Carter, "We've got fifty minutes left before we reach Earth. From what Bra'tac told us, we will be coming out of hyperspace inside the atmosphere so it's going to be very bumpy. You should be prepared."

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow as she slowly got up and then fell back down again.

"Willow?" said Major Carter looking concerned "are you alright?"

"Feeling tired Major… so tired" said Willow as she struggled to keep her eyes open. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes and Major Carter running towards her.

"Daniel" shouted Major Carter, "I need some help back here."

"What's going on Sam?" said Daniel as he ran towards the cargo hold, "oh crap, what happened?"

"She just fainted again, like back at your lab" replied the Major, "her skin is cold Daniel, and her pulse is weak."

"Jack!" shouted Daniel at the Colonel, "Jack, can you help Willow?"

The Colonel stopped what he was doing, looked at his best friend with a look that showed he didn't understand what was being said and went back to work.

"I don't think Jack can help us this time, Sam" said Daniel as he turned to see Major Carter kneel down next to Willow. Just then Teal'c moved to the cargo hold when he heard the commotion.

"Daniel Jackson, Major Carter.. What has transpired here? What is wrong with Willow Rosenberg?" asked the Jaffa.

"I don't know Teal'c, she just fainted and now her skin is as cold as ice" said Major Carter worryingly, "I need something to warm her, do you have blankets or something? Anything to keep her warm?"

"Unfortunately I do not have any….."

"Destiny" said Willow as she suddenly shot up, "Destiny….. Colonel, what is Destiny?" she said as she looked at the Colonel.

"Willow" said Major Carter....

"Major, Daniel, Teal'c" said Willow panting, "I saw Destiny…. I was on Destiny… it's in the stars. My God, the Ancients were amazing… power, such power"

At the mention of the Ancients, Daniel perked up, "Willow, what do you mean destiny? Are you talking about the Ancients destiny? We know what happened to them or are you talking about the destiny of Earth?"

"I'll explain later Daniel, but you're right" said Willow looking directly at Daniel, "Colonel O'Neill's condition is much, much more advanced than what anyone expected"

"What do you mean, Willow" said the Major as she turned Willow to face her.

"I saw things Major, so many things since the Alterans came to Avalon and settled on Terra. How can it contain so much knowledge?" said Willow confused as she looked into the Major's eyes. "The knowledge of the Ancients has started to take over his mind, Major. His need to save Earth, to save all of us, is causing the Ancient knowledge to flood his mind much, much more faster than before. He's sacrificing himself for us, so that we can survive" said Willow to a shocked audience

"What do you mean sacrifice, Willow" said Major Carter with some sadness in her voice

"You know what I mean Major" said Willow, "He's the hero of the story, he saves everyone from the big bad wolf, he will sacrifice himself for us."

"Willow, how affected are you by the link with Jack?" asked Daniel.

"I don't know" Willow replied.

"Atlantis can save him, right Willow?" said Major Carter.

"No" said Willow quietly, "there is something on Earth that could slow down or even stop the process temporarily Major. But it's not Atlantis…. Not Atlantis… Atlantis not on Earth."

"What do you mean it's not Atlantis!" screamed Major Carter as she picked up Willow and held her by her collar.

"Sam!"

"Major Carter!"

Willow sensed both a great deal of anger and sadness coming from Major Carter as she held Willow by her collar but she wasn't afraid. She could see behind the Major that Daniel and Teal'c had run over to where they were and were trying to release the Major's hold.

"So we're doing this trip for nothing?!" screamed Major Carter as she shook Willow before letting her go, "I should have let you put….." before Major Carter could finish what she wanted to say, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw that it was the Colonel who put his hand on her shoulder which he squeezed reassuringly. Looking into the Colonel's brown eyes, all Major Samantha Carter could say was, "I'm sorry sir."

"I'm sorry Willow" said the Major as she turned to face the girl she had frightened, "I have no excuse for what I said or did. If you want to file a complaint against me when we get back, I'll understand."

"Sam… you were under a lot of stress today" said Daniel as he stood next to Willow, "I don't think she blames you for your outburst. Right Willow?"

"Lantea" said Willow ignoring Daniel.

"What is Lantea, Willow Rosenberg?" asked Teal'c.

"Atlantis, Lantea… Atlantis, Lantea… aqua….." said Willow repeatedly, "Need a potentia for the Astria Porta. She is waiting…. beneath the surface…. Just waiting to be discovered again. She is waiting for her people…. She is home… but away from home…. the jewel of the Ancients"

Suddenly they saw Willow's eyes go wide in fear, "Oh God, the Ori. They destroy, challenge and be destroyed. No free will, they will take everything". Willow turned to Daniel and pulled his face close to hers, "They cannot come to Avalon, they must not come. We will all die if they do, no more freedom. Destruction will reign".

"Willow, whoever these Ori are they're not coming" said Daniel trying to calm her down, "We're safe now."

"No…" said Willow as she stumbled back, her eyes wide open in fear, "Never safe, always battle for freedom, never safe."

"Willow Rosenberg, please calm down" said Teal'c.

"I can't calm down. So much information. So fast now. How can it be handled?" exclaimed Willow who suddenly stared at Major Carter who was looking on in shock, "you were wrong Major, too much information. We could not have contained it. Ancients far, far more advanced than our wildest dreams"

"Willow, you need to calm down" said Daniel

"What is going on back there" shouted Bra'tac from the controls, "the hyperspace corridor is getting unstable, we could come out of it any minute now and we are still not at Earth."

"Willow, stop" said Daniel again.

All of a sudden, Daniel heard the sound of a Zat activating behind him and before he could turn around, he saw a stream of blue electrical energy shoot towards Willow. The blast that hit her before she promptly collapsed into Daniel's arms.

"Teal'c, was that really necessary?" shouted Daniel.

"Indeed, it was Daniel Jackson" said Teal'c in his usual calm voice, "if I had not intervened, then we would have come out of hyperspace and may not be able to reach Earth in time."

"Daniel, Teal'c's right" said Major Carter before she walked away.

"Teal'c, could you please watch over her?" asked Daniel as he laid Willow on the floor.

"Indeed Daniel Jackson" replied Teal'c.

Daniel walked over to where Major Carter was standing, "What's going on Sam?" asked Daniel softly.

"I'm so tired, I just lost it Daniel" said Major Carter ashamed, "when she said that Atlantis wasn't on Earth and that whatever fix was available on Earth was just temporary; that the Colonel may still die, I gave in to my anger and I just lost it."

"It's been an extremely stressful time for all of us, Sam" said Daniel.

"I don't think she'll ever forgive me for that outburst" said Major Carter as she looking at Willow who was lying on the floor now, "because I don't think I can forgive myself."

"What do you mean?" asked Daniel.

"What I wanted to say earlier, was that I wish that it was Willow who had put her head into that Ancient device" said Major Carter to a shocked Daniel Jackson, "at least then, we'd still have Colonel O'Neill safe and sound". She then turned around and sat beside the lying Willow.

**En Route to Earth, Antarctica, T -05min.**

"We are almost at Earth" said Teal'c who had replaced Bra'tac in flying the ship, "We will be coming out of hyperspace directly into the atmosphere momentarily."

Major Carter was looking at Colonel O'Neill working frantically before reaching Earth. She figured that since whatever they were supposed to use in Antarctica was covered in miles of ice, the Colonel was setting up the transmission beam as a cutting tool to go where they needed to go. In the meantime, she had already notified the SGC of their plan and was told that backup was on the way. Now she sat by Willow waiting for her to wake up.

"Ouch", Major Carter turned to face Willow when she heard her voice, "what happened?"

"What do you remember Willow?" asked the Major as she helped the red haired girl up.

"Wait a minute, did someone Zat me?" said Willow, ignoring the Major's question.

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "I had no choice, you were affecting the hyperdrive."

"Good call, Teal'c" said Willow, "Thanks."

"I remember everything though, but I don't know how long I'll be lucid for. I think the Zat blast helped a little" said Willow as she made a quick glance towards Major Carter, "Daniel, I'll explain everything to you later on" she continued as she turned towards Daniel.

"We have reached Earth" said Teal'c at the control, "Please hold on to something."

**Planet Earth, Antarctica.**

The small ship exited hyperspace inside Earth's atmosphere just as Teal'c and Bra'tac predicted. A few minutes late, Colonel O'Neill took over flying the ship as he set courses for coordinates that only he knew. Once over the area, he activated the transport beams that were modified to become a huge cutting laser.

"Guys, we have incoming on our six" said Willow.

"Willow is correct" said Bra'tac, "scanners are showing a fleet of Goa'uld ships coming from behind us."

"Wait" said Willow smiling, "the cavalry has arrived" she continued as she and the others ran toward the window.

"It's the Prometheus" said Major Carter.

With the Prometheus and her fleet of F-302's providing covering fire, SG1 was able to use the ring transporters after a deep enough hole was dug into the ice. A few seconds later, they saw in front of them a familiar sight.

"That looks like the chair from Taonas, Sir" said Major Carter looking back at the Colonel.

Instead of going straight for the chair, Colonel O'Neill headed for a recessed area that was deep and tall enough to fit a single human being.

"Dormata" said Colonel O'Neill softly.

"Sleep" said Daniel as he translated his friend's words.

"It's a stasis pod" said Willow, "This is what we came here for I think" she said looking at the Colonel again. "No, there's something else, something under the ice."

The Colonel now walked over to the Chair and once he reached the platform, he waved his hand over a section and out came the same crystalline item that they got from the chair at Taonas, except this one was black in color. Major Carter handed the new object they got earlier to the Colonel and he slowly put it into the now empty slot.

Just as the object was slid into the slot, everyone heard the ring transporters activate and SG1 went for cover. Willow and the others started shooting once the Kull Warriors, Anubis' personal soldiers, had materialized. Thanks to the special attachment to their P90's, which shot special rounds, they were able to take down the normally unbeatable warriors.

"Sir, any time you're ready" shouted Major Carter to Colonel O'Neill as another pair of Kull Warriors beamed onto the ring transporter pad.

Just as the two warriors materialized onto the platform, Willow turned from where she was taking cover and looked at the Colonel. She could feel the same energy as the one she felt on the planet where the Colonel had the Ancient knowledge downloaded into his head. She felt the chair activate and looked down at the snow and ice covered floor. She could feel something, she wasn't sure what exactly it was but it was definitely Ancient. Whatever she felt seemed to be controlled by the thoughts of the Colonel. She tracked that feeling to the entrance of the ring transporter pad where Willow and the other members of SG1 saw the floor simply melt away as bright yellow lights seemed to come out of a hidden silo.

"Drone weapons" said Willow to herself, "How do I know that?"

She and the others saw the yellow squid like weapons cut through the remaining Kull Warriors before they headed up the tunnel that was made earlier thanks to the modified transporter beam. Willow ran to the opening and saw the weapons destroy the remaining Al'Kesh and gliders that were still flying around and head out straight into space.

Just then, she got hit in the gut with a feeling of overwhelming fatigue. She slowly walked back to the chair platform and saw Major Carter leaning over the Colonel asking him to stay with them; to celebrate this victory.

_Willow: "Colonel, Sir. We did it…. You did it. You saved us all Sir."_

Willow was hoping that he would still answer her but there was no success.

"Dormata" said the Colonel softly.

"Major" said Willow, "we need to get him into the pod, we don't have much time left."

_Willow: "Hold on Sir, I know you can hear me. Hold on."_

Teal'c was able to pick up the Colonel by himself and put him gently into the stasis pod that would hopefully save his life until the knowledge could be wiped out from him mind.

Willow and the others all stood in front of the man who had, once again saved the world. The others had worked and fought with Colonel O'Neill for much longer than Willow, so she felt out of place as they gathered in front of him.

"Aveo Amacus" said the Colonel so softly that everyone had to strain themselves to hear what he was saying.

"Good bye" said Daniel as Major Carter and Teal'c looked at him for a translation.

Just as the lights in the stasis pod came to life Willow felt a tap on her shoulder as the room of ice and snow melted away into the Gateroom of what she knows now, is Atlantis.

"Hiya Red" said the Colonel who was just wearing a pair of sneakers, jeans, an air force shirt and a black jacket.

"Colonel?" said Willow surprised, "So I take it our link is still active?"

"Looks like it Red. Well for a few more seconds anyway" said the Colonel, "The link will be severed once I'm fully in stasis."

"I'm sorry Colonel" said Willow.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Major Carter was right Sir, I should have taken the download on the planet" said Willow.

"Ah, forget about all that Red. Carter may be the planets greatest geek but, underneath all that, she is one of the most emotional people I know. Don't let it get to you. Remember what Daniel said, today was a real stressful day for everyone" said the Colonel.

"But…."

"No buts, Red" said the Colonel, "I have an order for you and the others though."

"Ok" said Willow confused.

"Get me the hell out of here as soon as possible!" said the Colonel, which brought about a laugh from Willow. "No laughing, Red" he said, "Seriously, I am ordering you and the others to get me out of here. Call the Asgard, the Nox, whoever it takes, I don't want to live as a popsicle, got that?"

"Yes, sir" said Willow smiling.

"Oh and remind Daniel to tape the Simpson's for me" said the Colonel, "Who knows how long I'll be in here."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright now I'll go to one of the piers outside and do some fishing. I wonder if I can catch a bass in my head" said the Colonel smiling as he turn around, "Remember my order Red. I expect to be thawed as soon as possible."

"Yes sir" said Willow saluting the Colonel O'Neill as he walked down the stairs into one of the high paneled hallways. "That's a promise."

 


	23. Picking Up the Pieces

**Ancient Outpost, Antarctica, Earth.**

And then Willow found herself back inside the room looking at Colonel O'Neill who was in what looked like a block of ice. As she stepped forward, towards the pod and her teammates; she started to hear a buzz in her ears and started getting a headache.

_Teal'c: "O'Neill, my brother. SG1 and I will find a way to bring you back. I swear it."_

_Daniel: "Jack, I'm so sorry."_

_Carter: "Colonel….. Jack, come back to us please. Come back. It should have never been you, it should have been her. I should have let her take the download. Never knew it would hurt this much"._

Willow stared at the Major with a shocked look on her face. Not only was she hearing the thoughts of her teammates, she was hearing the thoughts of what the Major really thought about her. She had only suspected Major Carter's feelings about the Colonel taking the download when he appeared to her before he was fully in stasis, but it still hurt deeply to have it confirmed. But she knew that the Colonel had given her an order, and she wasn't going to disobey it.

"Ummmm.. Guys" said Willow as Major Carter, Daniel and Teal'c turned around to face her, "I don't know how to tell you this but the Colonel wanted me to relay his last order to us."

"His last order Willow?" asked the Major turning to look at Willow questioningly.

"Yes" replied Willow who tried not to look at her Commanding Officer, "His last order was, and I quote,' Get me the hell out of here as soon as possible'. Then he said he was going fishing and that he hopes that he would be able to catch a big bass" she continued, "Oh Daniel, he wanted you to record the Simpsons."

"Well, that does sound like Jack" said Daniel smiling as he looked at the Colonel in the stasis pod.

"Indeed" nodded Teal'c.

"Oh, before I forget, there's one tiny little detail I should mention" said Willow, "Now that I'm no longer linked to the Colonel, something in my mind must have remained open because I think I'm able to read all your thoughts as well."

"What?" said SG1.

"I'm sorry Major" said Willow finally looking at her, "I really do wish that I was the one who took the download. That way, the Colonel could still be here" she continued before she turned and walked towards the chair room leaving a shocked Major Carter standing behind her.

"Sam?" said Daniel, "Did you tell her anything about what we talked about on the way here?"

"No, Daniel" said the Major in shock, "But… just now…. I was thinking it."

"Sam!" said Daniel who was rubbing his forehead

"It is a most impressive ability is it not, Major Carter and Daniel Jackson?" asked Teal'c as he looked at Willow standing alone, "Willow Rosenberg's ability would be a great tactical advantage for us in defeating the rest of the Goa'uld."

"Yes, it is impressive" said Daniel looking concerned, "But there are privacy issues involved now" he continued, "Let me go and talk to her."

"Let me Daniel", said Major Carter as she held on to his arm, "It should be me who talks to her, I'm her commanding officer now and it's my responsibility."

"Sam."

"Daniel" said Major Carter, "It's my job now, you and Teal'c stay with the Colonel until the Prometheus can arrive with backup."

"Ok, Sam."

"Very well, Major Carter" said Teal'c.

Major Carter then turned around and walked slowly towards Wilow.

_Carter: "What do I say to someone who can hear thoughts? Oh no, is she hearing my thoughts now? Oh crap!"_

"Yes, I can hear your thoughts Major" said Willow softly, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to invade your privacy" she continued, "it's just that some thoughts are so loud that I can't help but hear them, and other times I have to mentally will myself to hear and communicate. Hell, I was communicating with the Colonel in the briefing room and in the Tel'Tak on the way here."

"Willow, I'm sorry about what I said… I mean about what I thought… earlier" said the Major.

"It doesn't matter Major, every family has a black sheep" said Willow pointing to herself.

"No Willow, you're not the black sheep of this family" said Major Carter, "It was cruel of me to even think that. The Colonel made a choice to take the download and spare the rest of us from the pain of having the information slowly unspool into his mind" she continued, "I hope the both of us are ok?"

"Oh, General Hammond is coming, Major" said Willow as she walked towards the Colonel's stasis pod before she turned around and gave Major Carter a smile.

_Willow: "Yep, we're ok, Major"._

"Woah, that's going to take some getting used to" said the Major to herself as she started to walk towards the ring transportation platform to meet General Hammond.

"Daniel, Teal'c" said Willow, "I am sorry for reading your thoughts earlier". "I didn't mean to invade your privacy; I'm still learning to control this."

"Do you have anyone who can help you with controlling this new ability Willow?" asked Daniel.

"Unfortunately I don't Daniel" said Willow, "I know that there are some covens in Colorado Springs, but they deal with magic. I think this is completely different, I don't think this is magic related. I think I have no choice but to control it on my own.

"Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c, "I would suggest you continue your meditation exercises, they would help to calm your mind and perhaps help you to control your abilities."

"Thanks, Teal'c" said Willow.

"Once you have managed to control it" said Teal'c, "we shall test your abilities in a battle situation."

"Do you think that's wise Teal'c?" asked Daniel.

"Indeed I do Daniel Jackson" said Teal'c before turning to Willow, "What do you say Willow Rosenberg?"

"I say yes, Teal'c" said Willow smiling.

**Willow's Quarters, Stargate Command, The next day.**

Following the incident with the Colonel being frozen in a block of ice the previous day, SG1 had been ordered back to the SGC for their post-mission check up. After the check-up was over, the team was kept in isolation rooms for the sake of base safety in case of another viral outbreak as in their previous trip to the Antarctic where SG1 encountered the Ancient woman Jonas called Ayiana.

While everyone had something to do, Willow just wanted to sleep. She was so tired that once she got into the isolation room, she moved over to the bed and slept until late the next morning.

When she woke up, and once Dr. Brightman had ended the isolation period, the first thing Willow did was go for a shower and a change of clothes in the women's locker room at the SGC. Following a change in clothes, she went back to her room and started on her mission report which she then sent over to Dr. Weir together with Major Carter's, Daniels and Teal'c's. Later she went back to her quarters and took out some candles that Teal'c had given her. She put them around her room and lit them up before taking a seat on the floor and started meditating. She knew in her heart that she should learn to control these new abilities of hers before she gets out of control and hurts innocent people in the base.

"I really hope I know what I'm doing" said Willow to herself.

She closed her eyes and started to breathe deeply in a controlled fashion, and then she started to hear voices from people all over the base including her teammates.

_Carter: "There has be a way to get the Colonel out of there. Damn it, what does Pete want now?"_

_Teal'c: "I should ask Willow Rosenberg for a sparring session later today."_

_Daniel: "Janet, I wish you were here, I just need to talk to you."_

_Dr. Weir: "Damn these idiotic bureaucrats. We need access to that outpost, if not for the knowledge to be gained on the location of Atlantis but for Colonel O'Neill's wellbeing"._

Willow soon started to hear other voices coming from the base in ever increasing amounts until all she heard was a buzz in her ear like a radio that was out of tune.

All of a sudden, she heard a voice coming over the P.A. system, "SG1 please report to the briefing room, SG1 please report to the briefing room."

"What now?" said Willow to herself as she opened her eyes.

She quickly got up, took control of her thoughts and as she went to open her door, she noticed that her hand was shaking.

**Briefing Room, SGC.**

As Willow walked over to the briefing room, she saw that Dr. Weir was in her office talking on the phone. She motioned Willow to take a seat. Instead of taking a seat, Willow walked over to the large windows that overlooked the Stargate.

"Damn, it's really an amazing sight" thought Willow to herself, "Oh Buffy, Xander… I wish you could see this."

"Good morning Willow" said Major Carter.

"Good morning, ma'am" replied Willow smiling.

"How are you feeling?" asked the Major, "Yesterday you looked beat when we returned to base. I… we… came by your quarters to see you wanted to go to O'Malley's for dinner, but you were asleep.."

"I'm feeling better now, Major" said Willow, "I really was exhausted yesterday. I think it was to do with the constant connection I had to Colonel O'Neill. I think I was running on adrenaline for most of the time from the day he had the Repository of Knowledge downloaded into his head to the battle over Antarctica and, then when we came back to base, all that adrenaline was gone to be replaced by sleep, sleep and more sleep. I honestly don't even remember when I fell asleep"

"I'm glad that you're alright Willow" said Major Carter as she went to take a seat, "Looks like Dr. Weir's done. Come on, take a seat Willow."

"Yes ma'am" she replied as she sat down next to the Major.

"Good morning Willow, Major Carter" said Dr. Weir as she took her seat at the head of the table, "looks like Teal'c and Dr. Jackson will be coming a bit late for the briefing."

"Yes" said Major Carter.

"Actually, I'm glad they are a bit late" said Dr. Weir, "because the first issue I wanted to talk about was an incident that occurred between the two of you on the Goa'Uld cargo ship.."

"Ma'am?" asked Willow apprehensively as Major Carter looked down at the table

"According to your mission report Major" said Dr. Weir looking at Major Carter, "you picked up Willow by the collar and screamed at her."

"Yes I did ma'am" said Major Carter, "I have no excuse for my behavior."

"Willow" said Dr. Weir looking straight at her, "Why haven't you mentioned this on your report?"

Upon hearing that, Major Carter looked up at Willow surprised.

"Willow" said Major Carter, "Why didn't you put that on your report?"

"Major, Dr. Weir…" said Willow nervously, "it's my understanding that relevant information regarding the mission should go onto the report. I feel that, that particular incident wasn't relevant. I already have included everything else, including my report on what I recall on the information I received from Colonel O'Neill."

"I take it that you are referring to this supposed 'physic link' you had with Colonel O'Neill" said Dr. Weir.

"Yes" replied Willow.

"And then" continued Dr. Weir, "based on your report, can I infer that you think you have both telekinetic and telepathic abilities?"

_Weir: "Did I just mention telekinesis and telepathy in the same sentence? I think I'm going nuts. What did I get myself into?"_

"Umm… yes ma'am" said Willow.

"I don't think she's making this up" said Major Carter, "We saw for ourselves what happened in the cargo ship."

"I'm not saying that she's lying Major" replied Dr. Weir, "Although I would have suspected that you, of all people, would be the first to be skeptical about all this."

"I really don't know what to think" said Major Carter as she looked at Willow, "But I've seen this girl perform things with my own eyes that I can't simply deny or explain away."

"I see" said Dr. Weir as Daniel and Teal'c walked into the briefing room.

"Good morning Dr. Jackson, Teal'c" said Dr. Weir, "Thank you for coming."

"Sorry, I overslept" said Daniel.

"Good morning Dr. Weir, Major Carter, Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c bowing.

"Alright" said Dr. Weir, "now that everyone's here, let's start this briefing."

After everyone sat down, they started going through what had happened in the past few days. The most surprising event that occurred was Vice President Kinsey getting fired by the President.

"Good riddance" said Daniel.

"Indeed, he was a most problematic individual" said Teal'c.

"He was creepy" said Willow.

"On to the next issue on our agenda" said Dr. Weir, "Willow has written up a very interesting report on what she gleaned from the link with Colonel O'Neill."

"Willow" said Major Carter, "How did you get all that information? I thought you said that you were only getting bits and pieces?"

"I think by the time we headed back to Earth" said Willow, "we already lost the Colonel to the sheer amount of information from the repository of knowledge. If you recall, I said that the Colonel was drowning in an ocean of information and I was just treading the waters?"

Willow looked around the table to see everyone nodding.

"Well, I think the deeper he went into this 'ocean', the deeper I went as well" explained Willow, "so by the time we headed back, he already had access to almost every information all at once but his mind filtered what he need to know at that time, which was how to defeat Anubis."

"I see" said Dr. Weir, "It sounds a bit confusing but I think I can get my head around it slowly."

"I'm sorry, that's the best explanation I have" replied Willow.

"Willow" interrupted Daniel, "There were other things you said in the Tel'tak."

"I know I promised an explanation Daniel" said Willow.

"The first thing you said was Destiny" said Daniel, "What did you mean?"

"Also, what's Avalon and Alteran?" added Major Carter.

"Destiny is easy to explain" said Willow, "as far as I could tell, it's an Ancient vessel that's in space right now."

The eyes of everyone at the table were widely opened, "An Ancient vessel? You mean a ship with Ancients who are still alive?" said Major Carter.

"I don't know Major" said Willow, "all I know is that it's old, really old and that it's been travelling among the stars for millions of years. The Ancients who built it were amazing in that the ship is powered by the stars, although I'm not exactly sure what that means."

"Well, we know the Ancients have been here for a long time" said Daniel.

"More than fifty or sixty million years ago, Daniel" said Willow.

"What?!" shouted everyone in the room.

"They came here from another galaxy, the Alterans I mean" continued Willow, "they were escaping…. Something… I guess we could call them religious fanatics."

"Are they this Ori you talked about?" asked Daniel.

"I think so" replied Willow.

"What happened then Willow Rosenberg?" asked Teal'c.

"After travelling for many years, they came to Avalon where they built and placed many Stargates" said Willow.

"Avalon?" asked Dr. Weir.

"The Milky Way" said Daniel amazed, "I think Avalon is the Milky way and the Alteran's are the Ancients."

"They came here and settled first on… Daka…. Daka…. The name is on the tip of my tongue…." Said Willow, "Dakara… it's called Dakara"

Upon hearing the name Dakara, Teal'c sat straight up looking at Willow.

"Teal'c?" asked Major Carter, "You alright?"

"Willow Rosenberg, did you just name Dakara as one of the colonies of the Ancients?" asked Teal'c.

"Yes, I think it was the first colony, do you know that place Teal'c? asked Willow.

"Yes, it is where the enslavement of the Jaffa began" said Teal'c, "The temple at Dakara is where the first implantation of the Goa'uld symbiotes occurred, where the Jaffa received their strength. It is considered by many Jaffa to be the holiest of places, a place where no Jaffa has ever stepped foot."

Nodding to what Teal'c had just said, Willow then continued, "Then after Dakara, the second planet that they colonized was Earth or Terrah and they made it the crown jewel in their empire."

"Amazing" said Daniel.

"But now" interrupted Willow, "I feel as if I have been lied to since high school."

"Do you mean your story about having fought vampires, demons and monsters?" asked Dr. Weir as she looked at a confused Willow, "Don't worry, the president himself briefed me on your past. The Vice-President and others still don't know. He felt I had a need to know since I was taking command of the SGC."

"Oh" said Willow.

"You were saying Willow?" said Major Carter motioning her to continue.

"Well, every book I've read since high school and what I've been told, demons and various other creatures have existed in the world since time began" said Willow, "but if the Ancients came to colonize this planet millions of years ago, did they encounter these demons? Where there any demons to begin with that far ago in time? Were the Ancients affected? How come the Ancients were never referenced in any of the texts I've read? I don't know, now I'm myself confused" she continued, "and it's not as if I call my sources and ask about it since the Stargate program is classified."

"Well, Willow" said Daniel, "There could be some explanations."

"Such as?" asked Willow.

"The first could be that maybe all of these 'demons' never existed in the first place" said Daniel, "and if they did, maybe they are more like the Goa'uld."

"You mean they're aliens?" asked Major Carter.

"Well, they could be but what I meant was that maybe they claim to be older than they really are" said Daniel.

"Just like the Goa'uld claim to be gods when they really aren't, you mean" asked Willow.

"Exactly" said Daniel smiling, "But this is all just a theory, there's no real way to know the truth."

"But I've read the books…. I've even fought them… hell even my high school was destroyed by one" said Willow.

"Did you not say that your high school exploded Willow Rosenberg?" asked Teal'c.

"Yes, we had to blow it up to kill a giant demonic snake" said Willow.

"Bit of an overkill don't you think?" asked Daniel smiling, "Anyway, another explanation could be what you call the Hellmouth".

"You're referring to when the time when Willow first told us about her past right? When I said that this Hellmouth could just be a dimensional doorway between two worlds?" asked Major Carter.

"Exactly" said Daniel, "What if this doorway was created by the Ancients themselves as an experiment into researching alternate realities, before the Quantum Mirror. Maybe they thought the experiment failed and for whatever reason left the doorway open which led to creatures from another reality to invade this one" he continued, "maybe they lost control of it, no one really knows what happened."

"That is a possibility but remember,r without any tests I can't make a claim either way" said Major Carter.

"But then again we really don't know much about the Ancients" said Willow.

"That's true" said Daniel again, "but that's where the Antarctic gate and the Ancient knowledge comes in."

"The Antarctic gate?" asked Willow confused, "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard about that."

"It was before you joined the SGC Willow, in the first year of the program" said Major Carter. Then Major Carter told Willow about the incident when the wormhole had diverted to another Stargate due to an overload during a mission and the wormhole had forcibly ejected her and Colonel O'Neill off at the Antarctic gate.

As she was telling the story, Willow noticed that Daniel flinched a bit and then she saw the memory of him, Teal'c and General Hammond rescuing Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill in a large ice cavern. She could see that the Colonel was badly injured and the Major was beginning to suffer from hypothermia. As she looked around, Willow saw the worried looks in the faces of her friends and then she turned around and saw the second Stargate.

"Willow?... Willow?..." said Dr. Weir, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" said Willow as she returned back to the present, "I'm sorry, the story must have brought about a strong memory from Daniel."

"Sorry."

"It's alright" said Willow, "Please continue Major."

"Alright" said Major Carter, "Once we took the second gate back to Area 51, we ran tests on it. Eventually we discovered that the Antarctic gate is at least fifty million years old. And since we know that the Ancients are the race that built the Stargates, we could conclude that they have been here for at least that long".

"And from the information you gave us from the Ancient Knowledge download" said Dr. Weir, "It does support that particular idea. Maybe they did encounter these creatures you talked about, and maybe the Ancient Repository of Knowledge does contain accounts of such encounters" she continued, "but, remember you told us that information started to flood your mind as well, and maybe, just maybe, your mind just filtered out the relevant information like what you said happened with Colonel O'Neill."

"That could be" said Willow, "but like I said, I can't really discuss this with anyone else since the Stargate is still classified."

"Very well" said Dr. Weir as she looked at what remained of SG1, "I would like of you to take a couple of days off" she continued as she noticed everyone starting to speak and put up her hands to silence them, "I'm just asking for a couple of days. I know the past few days have been hectic and stressful for everyone here, so after the couple of days leave I expect every one of you to come back refreshed so that we can find a way of getting the location of Atlantis and figuring out how to get Colonel O'Neill out of stasis."

When she saw that everyone at the table nodded in agreement, Dr. Weir dismissed everyone and went back into her office.

"Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c, "Would you care to test your new abilities in a sparring practice for a few hours?"

"Now?" asked Willow.

"Yes" said Teal'c calmly, "It would be best to gain experience as soon as possible in handling your abilities in a combat situation, would it not?"

"Well, there's that…" said Willow, "Yeah sure, why not."

"Very well" said Teal'c as he stood up, "I will see you in the gym in thirty minutes."

"Ok" replied Willow before she turned to Daniel and Major Carter, "Will you be coming?"

"Oh no" said Daniel, "I'll be in my lab looking through some notes."

"But didn't Dr. Weir order us to take some leave?" asked Willow.

"I'll be here for a few hours only, then I'm going home" said Daniel, "I'll see you guys late.r"

"Major" said Willow turning to the last person to leave, "does Cassie know what happened?"

"Not yet Willow" said the Major sadly, "I'm going to go contact the Asgard first, and then I'll go home and change, and then go tell Cassie."

"Alright, ma'am" said Willow as the two ladies stood up and walked down the stairs to the control room, "I guess I'll go meet Teal'c in the gym."

"Good luck" said Major Carter.

"I think I'll need it" replied Willow.

**Willow's Apartment, Five hours later**

After a session of sparing with Teal'c, which was joined by Daniel later on, Willow had taken a shower on base and then went home.

Once she reached her apartment, she opened the door and noticed that all the lights were off.

"Cassie?" called out Willow.

When she didn't get a reply, she guessed that Cassie must have gone out with Major Carter to talk about what happened with Colonel O'Neill. So she closed the door and walked to her room to change into something a bit more comfortable. A few minutes later she came out of her room wearing track pants, an oversized 'Hello Kitty' shirt and a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled to herself, "Yep, I look cool."

As she sat down to watch some television, she suddenly felt as if she was being watched and it was the exact same feeling she had during the Osiris incident. Slowly and trying to hide from view, she went to her window and carefully peeked out. She had an idea of where to look so she set her view to the direction the feeling was coming from.

Carefully looking around, Willow noticed a black SUV parked at the far corner facing her apartment. Since there was still daylight, she noticed that there was someone in the car but from her hiding position, she couldn't make out who it was. Instead, she focused on the person inside the car and was surprised when she read the thoughts of a very familiar person.

_Pete: "Damn it! Where's Sam? Don't tell me she's still with that bitch she calls her adopted daughter."_

Willow became angry when she heard what Pete had to say about Cassie.

_Pete: "That other red haired bitch that always hangs out with Sam got back a few minutes ago. Should have got into her apartment earlier and bugged it. Would have made for some interesting listening"_

Willow could feel the sense of smugness coming from Pete and she didn't like it one bit.

"Maybe Cassie was right about one thing" said Willow to herself as she sat down under the window sill, "Pete really was following Major Carter around."

Slowly the feeling of being watched faded away and as she peeked out the window again and noticed that the black SUV had left. She now knew that this whole Pete situation was going to be trouble but she had no idea if Major Carter would just trust her if the only evidence she had was a feeling and a 'psychic read' on Pete.

"Well, first things first, I need to ask the SGC to improve the security system in the apartment" thought Willow to herself, "and then I need to decide whether to tell the Major now without any evidence or wait until Pete makes a move which, by then, it may already be too late to contain any fallout. What the hell do I do now?"

 


	24. A Talk with Cassie

**Ancient Outpost, Antarctica, Earth**

The ice covered outpost of the Ancients, the place where Colonel O'Neill almost sacrificed his life to defeat Anubis, was eerily quiet. Only a day has passed after what the White House and the Pentagon referred to as the Battle of Antarctica. Luckily for one Willow Rosenberg, there was only a skeleton crew in the outpost conducting research on the strange chair and waitching over Colonel O'Neill, hoping that the stasis pod would help tp remove the Knowledge of the Ancients from his mind. Willow knew that this was only a stop gap measure, that the stasis pod only slowed down the degradation of the Colonel's mind and that something else would be needed to be done to remove that information permanently.

There was no one around when Willow suddenly appeared in the outpost, just as she had appeared on the Prometheus when it was lost in space, or else they would have asked questions on why one of the members of SG1 was wearing a pair of track pants, an oversized 'Hello Kitty' shirt and fuzzy bunny slippers in the chill of Antarctica. She walked over to the Colonel's stasis pod and waved to the camera that was overlooking her Commanding Officer, unsure if any camera or other recording device could see or hear her in her astral form. She touched the ice like substance of the pod wishing that there was something that she could do to help the man trapped inside, but this time Willow knew that only one of their allies could help.

Before she could talk to the Colonel, she looked over and saw someone stirring in a cot by the side of the pod surrounding by boxes and monitors that weren't even set up yet. She walked over to the man and took a glance at the name on his jacket.

"Beckett, Carson" thought Willow to herself, "Looks like he's a doctor of some sort judging from some of the medical equipment here. Poor guy, probably trying to figure out what's going on with the Colonel."

Walking away from the man, she walked back to the Colonel and just stood there in sadness before she spoke.

"HI Colonel" whispered Willow, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you can. I relayed your last order to Major Carter and she's already tried to contact the Asgard without any luck so far. She thinks the Asgard would be the best choice to help you since they have done it before", she continued, "the team says Hi. Daniel said he will be recording the Simpsons for you, and Teal'c; well he just raised his eyebrows and said that he hopes you will be out of here soon."

_Willow: "As for Major Carter, she is hoping that you get out of there soon too so that you can go and bother her in her lab_. _I think she misses talking technobabble to you Sir._ "

She was hoping to get some kind of reaction as she looked into the Colonel's eyes which were staring right at Willow.

_Willow: "Colonel, earlier today, I found out that Major Carter's friend, or boyfriend I guess, Shanono….. Shanunu….. the cop, has been following her. I'm not sure how long it's been going on for or why that guy is doing it but I'd like your advice. What would you do Sir? Would you tell her without any proof? Would you wait until he makes a move? The guy has limited clearance so I'm worried if something isn't done, then he might say or do something and the fallout would be uncontrollable"._

Willow stood in front of the Colonel hoping for an answer, hoping that there was still a small remnant of the mental link that she shared with the Colonel but she couldn't feel anything. There was no link, there was no emotions coming from the Colonel and that made the red head even sadder.

_Willow: "I really should have taken the download Sir. I should have just pushed you away on that planet and taken the download, maybe things would have been different because I still remember the information or whatever information I could access through our link, and it hasn't caused me any negative effects so far. Even if it did, it would have been worth it. Daniel, Teal'c and especially Major Carter misses you, as does the entire SGC. I miss you, Sir. We need you back Colonel"._

Suddenly Willow could sense people coming her way and she knew that she had to leave as soon as possible.

_Willow: "Sorry Sir, it looks like I have to go. Some Airmen are coming to do their rounds and it would be better if I got out of here. I'll come back tomorrow; I'll come back every night until you're out of that pod Sir. You won't be alone, I promise."_

After touching the ice of the stasis pod one more time, Willow stepped back and vanished just as two guards walked by the Colonel.

**Willow's Apartment, A few seconds later.**

Willow had woken up and found herself lying on the couch with her fuzzy bunny covered feet hanging off the side. She slowly sat up and breathed slow and deep.

"At least it was just a projection to Antarctica, if the Colonel was trapped off-world, I don't think I could have done that" thought Willow to herself.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was already eleven thirty at night and her stomach was grumbling.

"Great" she said to herself as she got up and headed to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. As she was heading to the kitchen, she stubbed her toe and shouted "Oh for craps sake!"

As she was nursing her fuzzy covered toe, she noticed Cassie's door opening and a head peeking out.

"Hey Cass" said Willow grimacing, "Sorry if I woke you up."

"No problem Willow" said Cassie, "I was just studying for exams.."

"Ah, that's got to be real fun huh?" said Willow smiling as she limped to the kitchen, "you want a bite to eat?"

"Sure" replied Cassie, "what you making?"

"Well" said Willow looking into her fridge before she stood up straight and looked at Cassie, "We have a problem"

"What?"

"Real big problem actually" said a smiling Willow to a confused Cassie, "too much food, not sure what to eat."

A few minutes later, Willow and Cassie sat down on the couch for a late night snack of sandwiches and potato chips.

"So Cassie" said Willow, "Have you talked to Major Carter?"

"Yea" said Cassie, "She told me about Uncle Jack. Do you think everything is going to be ok?"

"Yep" said Willow, "We're trying to contact some of our allies so I think that we should hear from them sooner than later."

"Hope you're right Willow" said Cassie, "I don't think I can handle it if Uncle Jack doesn't come back."

"He'll came back Cass" said Willow trying to reassure Cassie, "you'll see."

At that, Cassie smiled and took another bite of her sandwich.

"Oh" said Willow, "Have you gotten any responses from the colleges you applied to?"

"Yea I did actually" said Cassie, "I got acceptance letters from MIT, Harvard, Georgetown and Colorado State."

"That's an eclectic group of colleges" said Willow, "How come you applied to Colorado State?"

"Well, I applied to Colorado State to be closer to you guys." Said Cassie, "I'm actually scared to accept the others."

"How come" asked Willow.

"Everyone I know is here" said Cassie, "You, Sam, Uncle Jack, Teal'c and Daniel are here. Why would I want to go anywhere else?"

_Cassie: "And Dominic is going to Colorado State too"._

Willow couldn't help but smile at the alien girl, "Let me guess, Dominic's also going to Colorado State?"

"Maybe" said Cassie blushing.

"Aha" shouted Willow pointing at Cassie and laughing, "My guess was right."

Cassie sat further into the couch blushing, "Maybe."

"Have you told Major Carter yet?" asked Willow.

"Not yet" said Cassie, "I checked the mail after she dropped me off here. You were asleep so I didn't want to bother you with this."

"Its no bother Cass" said Willow smiling, "Can I give you a piece of advice?"

"Sure" said Cassie.

"I think you should accept the offers from Harvard, Georgetown or MIT" said Willow, "leave out Colorado."

"Why?" asked Cassie surprised.

"Well" said Willow, "if you're planning to go to Colorado State just because of Dominic then its a bad idea. You shouldn't decide your future based on where your boyfriend or boyfriend-to-be is going to be. If you go anywhere else I can guarantee than you will have a better, more interesting time. Plus you never know, you may meet someone better than Dominic" continued Willow with a grin, "anyway, you know what they say right, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Maybe if you go out of state, Dominic will think about you more."

"Maybe you're right" said Cassie.

"Well, I can tell you one thing though" said Willow, "I don't regret leaving Sunnydale."

"What do you have against Sunnydale?" asked Cassie, "that's your home town right?"

"Just because it's my home town doesn't necessarily mean I have to stay there forever, Cass" said Willow, "I did get offers from some of the top schools too but instead I stayed on in Sunnydale to go to UC Sunnydale so that I could be closer to my friends, and I think that was a mistake."

She then continued, "but Sunnydale is a nice city, and I do try to go there once in a while just to visit my friends there, but I like it here in Colorado Springs. If I stayed in Sunnydale, I wouldn't have met you, Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c and I wouldn't have this great 'job' I have now."

"I think I know what you're trying to say Willow" said Cassie, "Hey, the next time you go visit Sunnydale can I come along?" asked Cassie.

"Well, you have to ask the Major about that" said Willow smiling.

"Speaking of whom" said Cassie, "Sam wanted me to remind you that we are supposed to be having dinner with them tomorrow."

"Them?" asked Willow.

"That A-hole is coming" said Cassie referring to Pete, "apparently he wants to get to know us better."

"I bet he does" said Willow under her breath.

"Did you say something?" asked Cassie.

"No" replied Willow, "it's just that I don't feel comfortable around that guy."

"So" said Cassie, "do you believe me when I said that he's been following Sam?"

"Do I tell Cassie about the cop's appearance outside our apartment?" Willow thought to herself, "nah, that would just worry her."

"There's no proof yet Cass…." Said Willow smiling, "Hey, you never told me what majors you got accepted in at Harvard, MIT and Georgetown" asked Willow trying to change the subject.

"Medicine" said Cassie.

"That's great Cass" said Willow, "It would be a great way to honor Dr. Frasier if you take up medicine. Who knows, maybe eventually the SGC will have another Dr. Frasier sticking the injured with big needles" smiled Willow as she nudged Cassie with her elbow

"Let's see what Sam says" said Cassie smiling, "I'll ask her tomorrow."

**Major Carter's Lab, SGC, The next day.**

"Good morning Major" said Willow as she came in with two cups of coffee and handed one to Major Carter.

"Is it morning already" said the Major looking dazed.

"Yes ma'am" replied Willow, "have you been here the whole night?"

"Yea" said the Major, "I wanted to stay in case the Asgard called back about the Colonel. Oh, did you manage to send the Colonel a message yesterday?"

"I did" said Willow, "the Colonel is non-responsive but I gave him the messages. Not sure if he heard me though."

"Good morning Willow, Sam" said Daniel yawning as he walked into Major Carter's lab with Teal'c.

"Good morning Willow Rosenberg, Major Carter" said Teal'c.

"Good morning guys" said Willow and the Major together.

"What no coffee for me?" whined Daniel.

"Well, how am I supposed to know you're gonna be here this early in the morning" said Willow grinning.

Daniel mumbled something before he walked to the door of the lab, looked around to see if there was anyone in the corridors and then walked back in. "So did you see Jack last night?" he quietly asked Willow.

"Daniel" said the Major laughing, "the way you said that makes it sound as if Willow and the Colonel were… you know."

Willow couldn't help but laugh when Daniel realized that what he said could be misconstrued as something else, "Oh my God, you should see your face!" she said laughing.

"This is why I need my coffee in the morning" mumbled Daniel.

"Yes I visited the stasis pod last night and gave him the messages" said Willow as she slowly calmed down, "But I hope that the camera's didn't spot me talking to him."

"Hold on" said Major Carter, "let me pull up the footage from the outpost."

Willow, Teal'c and Daniel stood behind Major Carter as she pulled up the camera from the Antarctic outpost from the previous night. As they watched the video, Major Carter fast forwarded to a few seconds before Willow said she visited the Colonel. What they saw surprised them.

"Woah" said the Major, "the feed went blank."

"What happened" asked Willow and Daniel.

"How long were you in Antarctica Willow Rosenberg?" asked Teal'c.

"Maybe five minutes" said Willow.

"Sam, how long is the picture out for" asked Daniel as Major Carter fast forwarded the blank footage until a picture of Colonel O'Neill in the stasis pod reappeared with two Airmen standing in front of him.

"Four minutes and twenty seconds" said the Major as she turned around and looked at Willow, "Willow, I think your astral projection must release some kind of electromagnetic field. That's the only explanation I have for the blank footage."

"But then, how come I didn't interfere with the electronics on the Prometheus?" asked Willow.

"The systems on the Prometheus and the systems at the SGC are shielded against electromagnetic interference" said Major Carter, "but the systems they have in the outpost right now are not, so you may have affected those systems."

"That sucks" said Willow, "So does that mean I can't go back there?"

"Not for a few days, we need to inform the science and medical teams there to shield their equipment against electromagnetic energy" said Major Carter, "Well, we could leave out the camera's, I don't think we can spare the headache of explaining how Willow can be at two places at once."

"Anyway" interrupted Daniel, "you guys up for breakfast?"

"Let's go" said the Major before turning to Willow, "after breakfast, we should take a look through the drawings you did. We can go through the specs and try to figure out what they do and if we can re-create some working models."

"Sure" replied Willow.

"Oh" said Major Carter just as they left her lab, "don't forget, today we're having dinner with Cassie and Pete."

"Oh please, kill me now" thought Willow to herself, "Yep, Cass reminded me last night" said Willow as they walked toward the commissary.

**O'Malley's Bar and Grill, Colorado Springs, 8pm.**

"Hi Sam" said Cassie as she sat down facing Major Carter, "Hello Peter" she said to the man who was sitting next to her guardian. Pete looked up from the menu with a hint of anger in his eyes, he didn't like it when others called him Peter, he always preferred Pete.

"Hi Cassandra" said Pete, "and it's Pete, not Peter."

"Hey Cass" said Major Carter as she hugged Cassie, "where's Willow?"

"She's trying to find a parking spot" said Cassie, "Oh look, there she is" she said as she stood up and waved to Willow.

As she walked towards the table she gave a small wave to Major Carter and Cassie, "HI Major… hi Paul" she said to Major Carter and Pete.

"Its Pete" said the cop.

"Sorry" said Willow smiling, "my mistake" she continued with a shrug.

_Pete: "Oh how I wish I could wipe that smile off your face."_

"So shall we order" asked Major Carter.

"Let's, I'm starving" said Willow.

After they had ordered their drinks and food, the small group tried to make small talk about things that were not classified. "So Cass" said Willow looking at Cassie, "have you decided which college you'll be going to yet?"

"Yep" said Cassie, "I think I'll study medicine at Georgetown."

"That's great" said Willow as they got served their drinks, "to Cassie and her quest to becoming a doctor" said Willow as she stood up to lead a toast

"So Pete" said Willow as she sat back down, "are you still commuting between Colorado Springs and Denver?"

"Not anymore" said Pete, "This was going to be a surprise but I just received my official transfer to the Colorado Springs Police Department.."

"Really?" said Major Carter as she went to give Pete a hug, "Congratulations."

"Yep" said the cop with a smile to Major Carter, "now you won't be able to get rid of me that easily" he continued laughing.

_Pete: "And neither will these two. I'm here to stay now. There's nothing you bitches can do to keep us apart now."_

Willow noticed a smug grin from Pete as he thought those words, and couldn't help feel a cold shiver run down her spine. She knew in her heart that the man Major Carter was in a relationship with wasn't who he said he was. Sure he was a cop, but Willow could sense something more, something that could be categorised as bad news although she had nothing to prove it.

 


	25. Journey for the Frozen Colonel

**Three months after the Battle of Antarctica, Antarctica, 4:45am**

Willow had found herself walking through feet of snow towards a bright shining light that seemed to shine at the end of an icy cliff. As she walked through the snow, she sensed an odd sense of calm and serenity. As she reached the end of the cliff she noticed a recessed section of ice to the left, a few yards from where she was standing. As she was walking towards this section, she looked over the cliff and what she saw amazed her. She stood looking at a great city covered in a dome that looked like gold since it was reflecting the light from the tall towers within it.

"Atlantis" said Willow to herself

Once she reached that recessed section in the ice, all the while stealing looks at the beautiful city before her, she noticed that a podium-like structure had simply slide out of the ice in front of her. She looked down at it and saw that the podium had a green coloured plate on top with an outline of a palm.

"What's a palm scanner doing all the way out here" she said to herself

Upon putting her hand on the scanner, there was a flash of green light that scanned her hand and the next thing she knew, a set of rings had simply come up from the ice.

Before she could even finish taking a breath, the rings had transported her to a very dark place. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness before she carefully stepped forward. She didn't want to be caught slipping on the ice in Antarctica, that would be just simply embarrassing. Once her feet had left the transport pad, the lights had automatically turned on, as if wherever she was had sensed her presence. She looked around her and saw that she was in a room of some sort, it was pretty Spartan with just a bed and some light fixtures that looked like LED lights. She looked for a door that would get her out of this room and after looking for a few minutes, she had accidently activated it as she was sliding her hands on the walls.

She left the room she was in and it led to the chair room that they found in Antarctica.

"This must be the Ancient outpost" said Willow to herself, "but it looks different, more open"

She could see more rooms in the outpost but there was one section she was drawn to, it was awindow that was level with one of the pier like structures of Atlantis. As Willow was walking towards this window, she felt the ground and the surrounding area shake violently. She looked on as the great city itself started to rise out of the ice.

"What the hell?" said Willow to herself, "a flying city? But all the legends claimed that Atlantis sank beneath the sea, not flew out of the ground"

She saw the city slowly lift up into the air before there was an explosion due to the activation of what looked like engines underneath the city. The activation of the engines caused a great wall of ice and snow to cover the land, including the outpost, in every direction. Willow followed the flight of Atlantis with her eyes until the blue colour of the engines disappeared in space. Once the blue tint of the engines disappeared, the heard a ringing noise coming from out of nowhere, the ringing got louder and louder until she opened her eyes and realized that it was just a dream.

**Willow's Apartment**

"Was that just a dream or just another residual memory from the Ancient download" said Willow to herself as she rubbed her temples

She picked up her phone and saw the caller ID, it was a missed call from Daniel.

"Daniel, whats up?" texted Willow to Daniel's number and then went back to sleep

It has been a little over three months since the Battle of Antarctica, and during the first week, Willow would visit Colonel O'Neill in his stasis pod-slash-prison every night during a shift change or when there was little to no activity in the immediate area thanks to feeds from the outpost that Major Carter had allowed her access to. Every visit to the Colonel was the same, Willow would send his messages from his team and she would tell him about things that happened in that particular day.

Eventually, Willow did get official permission from Dr. Weir and General Hammond to visit the Colonel during the period of talks between the signatories to the Antarctic Treaty about the research possibilities of the Ancient outpost. As most of the people were from the SGC or had the highest security clearance possible, they never questioned where the mysterious girl who would usually be clad in her pyjamas would show up out of nowhere and then disappear again.

This day, however, was promising to be quite different. After she awoke from her dream due to Daniel's phone call and her subsequent return text, Willow received another call from Daniel asking her to come to the SGC as soon as possible.

"I think we'll finally be going to the outpost, Willow" said Daniel, "meet me in my lab"

"Sure" said Willow trying to stifle a yawn

"Were you asleep?" asked Daniel

"No" said Willow groggily while looking at her alarm clock, "it's only five in the morning Daniel, why would I be asleep"

"Yeah…. Well…. sorry" he said sounding sheepish on the phone, "so….. can you make it out here now?"

"Yeah Daniel" said Willow sighing as running her hand through her hair, "give me a few minutes to shower and change. I'll see you at the mountain in an hour or so"

"Are you alright?" asked Daniel

"Yea… no" said Willow, "I've just been having a strange dream for the past few weeks", "with some really bad headaches" she thought to herself

"Wanna talk about it when you get to base?" asked Daniel

"Yea, sure. I'll see you soon" said Willow

Willow slowly got up and sat on her bed for a few minutes before taking some asprin, going for a shower and putting on a new set of clothes, and a tall cup of coffee. She decided to take her Jetta this time since the weather was too chilly, "guess the weather report is right for once, looks like that massive cold front they were talking about is coming in today" said Willow to herself as she could see the condensation of her breath as she breathed out.

As she drove to the SGC, she kept wondering about her dream. She didn't lie to Daniel, it had been going on for many weeks and every time she had it, there would be more details being uncovered. She remembered that the very first dream was of her walking in snow before she got so cold that she had to wake up. It all culminated with the dream she had that morning with Atlantis apparently taking off to go to parts unknown.

**Daniel's Lab, SGC**

"Morning Daniel, here's your coffee" said Willow to the archaeologist who was running around his lab packing different materials, "ummmm…. What are you doing?"

"Morning Willow" said Daniel as he grabbed the coffee from Willow, "getting ready for the trip to the outpost, you should get packing"

"Yea" said Willow grimaced, "Its not happening today"

"Huh" said Daniel surprised, "How do you know? Did Dr. Weir tell you anything?"

"No, but I did meet her on the way here" said Willow, "I came in at the same time as her and I asked her about the situation with the outpost"

"And?" asked Daniel motioning Willow to continue

"And…. She didn't say anything" said Willow as she sat down on a chair on the other side of his desk, "but I did sense a feeling of apprehension and regret"

"That doesn't mean anything Willow" said Daniel smiling, "You just don't want to go"

"Well, not really but only because I've been there for the past 3 months and I've been dreaming about it" said Willow, "Oh, no change with the Colonel last night as well"

"Good morning Dr. Jackson, Willow" said Dr. Weir who had come up to Daniel's lab, "What are you doing?" she asked looking at the boxes and backpacks that were on Daniel's table

"Oh, just getting ready to got o the Antarctic outpost" said Daniel

"Sorry Dr. Jackson" said Dr. Weir as she faced a disappointed archaeologist, "they're still conducting negotiations"

As Daniel and Dr. Weir were discussinhg the finer points of politics and its problems in helping Colonel O'Neill, Willow could only grin and give a silent 'I told you so' look to Daniel.

"Not one word" said Daniel as he turned back to Willow after Dr. Weir had left

"Hey, I did try to warn you" smiled Willow

"So while I unpack all this stuff, wanna tell me about your dream?" asked Daniel, "Oh, before you start, you think you can use your…. You know…."

"My what daniel?" asked Willow

"You know…." He replied

"No I don't know" said Willow

Leaning into Willow, Daniel whispered "Your telekinesis" before he stepped back and stared and motioned at his boxes and bags, "come on, help me out here"

"Nope" smiled Willow, "you woke me up at five in the morning, an ungodly hour. Just for that I require tribute"

"I'll get you something at the commissary" said Daniel

"Oh come on" said Willow, "That stuff is free"

"Then what do you want?" asked Daniel nervously

"You're gonna be treating us to lunch today" said Willow rubbing her hands in glee, "from anywhere on the surface"

"Very well" said Daniel smiling, "now, if you please"

"Just tell me where you want these" said Willow as she began to lift multiple books, charts and papers all at once as Daniel showed her where they should be put. As she was putting away the last of Daniel's things, Major Carter and Teal'c walked into the room.

"Good morning, Daniel Jackson, Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c as Major Carter simply waved

"Good morning" said both Willow and Daniel together

"Guess what guys, Daniels treating us to lunch today" said Willow smiling

"Really?" said Major Carter, "Anywhere?"

"Anywhere" said Willow

"There is a new restaurant near O'Malley's, is there not?" asked Teal'c

"Yea, you're right Teal'c" said Major Carter smiling, "Alright we'll be going there. What brought on this sudden generosity Daniel?"

"It's payment for Willow helping me move all my stuff back to where they belong" said Daniel, "anyway, shall we go for breakfast?"

"Yep" said Major Carter, "lets go guys, we have a briefing in one and a half hours"

**Briefing Room, SGC**

Willow was listening to the arguements being made for and against a proposal by Major Carter to use the Tel'tak that was modified by the Colonel before the Battle of Antarctica to contact the Asgard. However since that ship was the most advanced piece of equipment they had, the pentagon made the decision not to use it.

Dr. Weir had asked Major Carter to come up with a new plan to contact the Asgard.

"How about Cimmeria?" asked Willow softly

"What about Cimmeria?" asked Dr. Weir

"Since Cimmeria is an Asgard protected planet, wouldn't that mean they would be monitoring it?" said Willow, "Isn't there supposdd to be an Asgard teacher there? Maybe he would know how to help contact Thor"

"That's a good idea" said Dr. Weir, "Willow and Daniel could go to Cimmeria and ask the Asgard teacher there to try contacting Thor"

Willow and Daniel nodded.

"And in the meantime" continued Dr. Weir looking at Major CArter, "maybe Major Carter can see what else we can do from this end"

Major Carter just nodded her agreement.

**Cimmeria, four hours later**

The Stargate on the planet called Cimmeria whooshed open with the characteristic unstable vortex before Willow and Daniel walked through the event horizon. As they looked around the pathway to the nearby village, the Stargate behind them shut down.

"Alright Willow, lets go find Gairwyn" said Daniel as he started to walk with Willow beside him, "the last time we were here, Thor had left an Asgard teacher, Hermod, behind to help the Cimmerians. Maybe she know where he is"

"You haven't been here since that time?" asked Willow

"Well, SG1 hasn't" Daniel replied, "but other teams do come by on occasion to check up on them"

"How much longer to the village?" asked Willow

"About a ten minute walk from here" Daniel replied

As they were walking along the path, Willow and Daniel noticed a woman walking towards them.

_Willow: "Daniel, is that Gairwyn?"_

_Daniel: "Yep"_

"Hello Gairwyn" said Daniel as he approached the woman.

Willow quickly glanced at her and noticed that she was wearing a dark colour cloak and a sword that was attached to her back.

"Hello Daniel" said Gairwyn, "We had noticed the portal activate and so I was selected to come meet the SG team. I am surprised that it was you and your friend who came" she continued as she looked at Willow

"Ah, Gairwyn of Cimmeria please meet Lieutenant Willow Rosenberg of the Tau'ri" said Daniel as he introduced the two ladies.

"Nice to meet you Gairwyn" said Willow bowing her head, "I've heard a lot about you and your people from Daniel"

"'Tis good to meet you as well, will you not come and eat with us before you have to start your mission" asked Gairwynn

"Sorry Gairwyn" said Daniel, "we actually have an urgent request for Hermod and time is of the essence"

"Very well" said Gairwyn, "please follow me. Hermod is educating our young ones today, it is only a short walk from here" she continued as Willow and Daniel followed her

After a brisk walk with Gairwyn catching up with Daniel, they reached a structure that had a color scheme and angles that were clearly Asgard in design surrounded by trees and a clearing to the side with what looked like play equipment for children. Taking a closer look, Willow noticed that the equipment was of Earth design donated by the SGC for the children in Cimmeria to enjoy. Willow smiled to herself; she recalled Major Carter saying that they had done the same thing to the people of Eudora after Colonel O'Neill was stuck there for a hundred days. The SGC had helped in rebuilding Laira's village and also had donated play ground items for the children there.

As she was thinking about this, she didn't notice Daniel and a grey alien come stand next to her. She turned surprised as Daniel tapped her on the shoulder to introduce her to Hermod.

"Oh!" said Willow as she turned around, "Daniel you scared me"

"Sorry about that" said Daniel, "I actually wanted to introduce you to someone" he continued as he motioned to Hermod, "Hermod of the Asgard, please meet Lieutenant Willow Rosenberg of the Tau'ri"

"Hello Hermod," said Willow as she crouched down and shook the tiny hand of the Asgard, "It's nice to meet you, and please call me Willow"

"Very well Willow" said Hermod, "as I was telling Dr. Jackson, please state your case so that I can go back to my work"

"Daniel hasn't told you?" asked Willow looking at Daniel

"No, I thought it would be better if the both of us were here when we asked him" Daniel replied

"What do you want to know?" asked Hermod who was beginning to sound annoyed at the interruption to his day

"We are very sorry to bother you Hermod" said Daniel, "but we wouldn't unless it was absolutely urgent"

"It's about Colonel O'Neill" said Willow to a very surprised looking Hermod

"Yes, O'Neill" said Hermod, "he is one of the most respected names, for a human, among the Asgard. Is he not well?"

"Not really" said Willow looking at Daniel who nodded at her to continue, "Colonel O'Neill downloaded the entire Ancient database into his brain again which helped us to defeat Anubis' attack on Earth. But now, we need your help to remove the database from his brain"

"I see" said Hermod, "I am sorry about what happened to Colonel O'Neill, however to remove the knowledge from his mind, a special device is required which, unfortunately, I do not have. How is he at this moment?"

"Thanks to the download, we found an outpost of the Ancients in our Southern pole" said Willow, "and the Colonel used that knowledge to access a stasis pod and put himself in stasis"

"Interesting" said Hermod, "I am surprised that humans are able to use the technology of the Ancients. However, the stasis process would slow down the degradation of his mind until a more suitable solution is found"

"Actually" said Daniel, "That why we're here. Is there any way for you to contact Thor? We've been trying to reach him for the past three months but there's been no response"

"Supreme Commander Thor is currently on a mission for the Asgard High Council" said Hermod, "but I will try to contact him directly, however I can provide you with no guarantees. Like I said, I will try to contact him"

"That's all we ask Hermod" said Willow, "I hope that you have more success in contacting him"

"I am sorry that I am unable to help O'Neill" said Hermod, "he is a legend among our people and we all will be hoping he recovers"

"Thanks for your help Hermod" said Daniel as he and Willow turned around and walked slowly towards the Stargate.

As they were walking, they heard the Stargate activate and a few seconds later there was a crackle on the radio.

"Carter to Willow and Daniel"

"Major this is Willow, sorry but we've had no luck on Cimmeria" said Willow, "Although Hermod did say he will contact Thor directly on our behalf"

"Are you guys on the way back?" asked Major Carter

"Yeah Sam" said Daniel, "We're heading back, we're about 20 minutes away from the gate"

"Well head back quickly" said Major Carter, "we've gotten permission to use the modified Tel'Tak so that we could go directly to Thor's location"

"You know where he is?" asked Daniel

"Most probably" was the reply, "you guys will be debriefed once you get back. Carter out"

Upon hearing the news from Major Carter, Willow and Daniel ran up the path to the Stargate and dialled Earth.

**Major Carter's lab, SGC**

After Daniel and Willow finished their post mission check-ups, they ran over to Major Carter's lab where Teal'c and Major Carter were waiting for them.

"Hey" said Daniel, "so you finally managed to convince Dr. Weir to let all of us go?"

"Not exactly" said Major Carter sheepishly, "it's just Teal'c, Willow and me going to Hala"

"But why?" asked Daniel

"Well, you know that the Asgard home world, Hala, was the site where they used the time dilation device to trap the replicators, so we're hoping that Thor would still be there monitoring the situation" said Major Carter

"I mean why am I being left here Sam" asked Daniel

"Oh! I need you here, Daniel" said Major Carter, "because in case we fail, then you are the only one who can help the Colonel"

"Damn" said Daniel, "I was hoping I'd be going with you guys"

"The thing is Daniel" said Major Carter, "our journey there has a chance of frying hyperdrive and I don't think I'll be able to repair it without the Colonel's help so it's entirely likely that unless we find Thor, this would be a one way trip"

"A one way trip?" asked Willow

"There's a small chance, Willow" said Major Carter, "but I have a feeling that Thor will be there, do you trust me?"

"Yes, ma'am" Willow replied

"Alright, you and Teal'c should go gather supplies and provisions for the journey there" said Major Carter, "we'll leave in six hours"

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as she and Teal'c left for the supply room

After Teal'c and Willow had gone, Major Carter and Daniel were alone in the former's lab.

"Sam, is it a good idea to take Willow with you?" asked Daniel, "shouldn't she be kept safe here on Earth, especially since you said this might be a one way trip"

"We can't protect her from everything Daniel" said Major Carter, "When she first agreed to join the program, she knew that these kind of missions would be involved" she continued, "even Dr. Weir believes it would be a good idea. In case of an emergency, we might have to land on a hostile planet and her abilities would be extremely useful in case we run out of ammo for the weapons"

"I thought you didn't believe in magic" said Daniel

"I don't think it is magic" said Major Carter, "that's another reason I want her to go. Maybe Thor can give us some insight into where her abilities come from"

"I still don't think it's a good idea Sam" said Daniel, "having her go I mean"

"She's kinda like the Colonel" said Major Carter, "she didn't show fear when I said that this may be a one way trip. I think she's exactly what we need for this mission"

"But she's still a kid" said Daniel

"No she's not Daniel" replied the Major, "she's a lieutenant in the U.S Air Force"

After some grumbling, Daniel agreed grudgingly that the Major was right.

"Come on Daniel" said Major Carter smiling, "lets help those guys inventory the stuff"

"Sam" said Daniel as they were walking out of her lab, "if you do intend to have Thor look her over, please do it with her consent"

"Daniel" said the Major as she turned to face him, "I would never have anything done to her without her consent. How can you even suggest that?"

"I'm sorry Sam" said Daniel, "I didn't mean to put it like that. It's just that I think her power has a lot of potential for good and bad. And sometimes with the military, you never know what they would want to do with that power, with or without her consent"

"That's why we'll protect her Daniel. The SGC will protect her" said the Major, "come on, let's go"

**On board Goa'Uld Tel'Tak, two hours away from Hala**

Willow was bored on the flight to Hala. Teal'c was piloting the space craft. Major Carter was doing what looked like her thirtieth inventory of the supplies and weapons they had brought, and right now Willow sat down leaning against the wall of the ship's cargo bay; sometimes she would move to the passenger seat and looking out the window at the hyperspace corridor.

"Willow" said Major Carter, "Are you hungry? We've got a lot of turkey sandwiches"

"Not at the moment Major" said Willow smiling, "Thanks though"

The Major nodded, took her sandwich and walked over to the passenger seat at the front of the craft to keep Teal'c company.

Willow knew she had to do something to keep herself busy or else she'd go nuts. So while she was sitting down, she played around with the boxes that contained their supplies. She would mentally move the boxes and put them into different configurations; she then mentally took out a sandwich from one of the storage boxes, deconstructed it into different configurations and then ate one without using her hands.

Willow even opened one of the boxes containing the weapons, picked up a shotgun and brought it to her before settling it down onto her hands. She physically checked the weapon to make sure that the shotgun was unloaded. Once she confirmed that it was, she mentally picked it up out of her hands and made it float in front of her eyes. Then she went to work disassembling the entire weapon without using her hands until all she could see floating in front of her was a debris field of screws, firing pins, springs, barrels, among other things. She spun the debris around on its axis before mentally putting it back together into a fully operational shotgun and landing it into her hands once again.

"Neat trick Willow" said Major Carter to a very surprised Willow

"Sorry Major" said Willow grabbing her chest, "I didn't see you there"

"Can you do that with any weapon?"

"I guess so Major, as long as I know how it works" replied Willow

"How about you try with this?" said Major Carter as she unloaded her nine millimetre and threw it towards Willow.

Willow mentally caught the gun, rotated it along all of its axes to an impressed Major

"Show off" said Major Carter smiling

"You threw it, ma'am" said Willow smiling before she deconstructed the entire gun, rotated the debris and then put it back together again; all while looking at the Major and grinning, "Here you go Major" said Willow after she put the gun back together and floated it back to Major Carter's waiting hands.

"That was impressive Willow" said the Major, "I'll ask Teal'c to get you schematics of the Jaffa staff weapons when we get back to Earth, you think you can do the same thing?"

"I should be able to Major" said Willow, "and don't you mean if we get back? I mean you did say this may be a one way trip"

"I know we'll make it back Willow" said Major Carter, "trust me"

"Of course ma'am" smiled Willow

"Mind if I sit next to you?" asked the Major

"Please" was the reply

"So….." said the Major, "how's things? Have you talked to your parents lately?"

"I've talked to my Parents just before we left actually" said Willow, "they're teaching at Cambridge for the next few months before moving onto Germany for a lecture tour. I told them I was getting deployed to a far off country so they may not be able to reach me which, technically speaking, is kinda true"

"Hah" said the Major laughing, "I've had to use that same excuse with my father before he became part of the Tok'ra and I've had to do the same thing with Pete", she continued before Willow could interrupt her, "your parents seem to be very busy people"

"Yea" said Willow sadly, "Too busy. They really haven't been around much growing up"

"I see" said Major Carter looking down at the floor

"I'd maybe see them around a total of maybe two months out of a year" said Willow to a surprised Major

"So who looked after you?"

"Well, until I was a freshman in high school, I would stay in my house, or I guess my parents house, with a nanny that they hired to look out for my needs. Once I started high school, our neighbour in Sunnydale who was a family friend would let me stay with them after school was finished, but I was stubborn so I'd have dinner at my friends house and then go next door and sleep in my parents' house"

"That must have been awful" said the Major, "I mean not having you parents around much"

"It was" said Willow, "And when I was younger, I was angry at them because I thought they hated me since they weren't around much. But as I grew older, I realized that what they were doing was for me, to give me a better future and I guess they're still doing it", she then glanced at Major Carter, "Major, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure Willow" she replied

"Well" said Willow nervously as she thought to herself "Tell her about Pete, screw any evidence. She deserves to know"

"Willow?" said the Major

"Do you trust me, ma'am?" asked Willow

"Of course" replied the Major

"I recently found out that….." Willow couldn't finish what she wanted to say as suddenly the entire ship started to shake violently.

"Willow Rosenberg…. Major Carter" said Teal'c, "we have arrived, and there seems to be a problem"

TBC

 


	26. A Strange Dream and the Rescue

_**Previously** _

_"I recently found out that….." Willow couldn't finish what she wanted to say as suddenly the entire ship started to shake violently._

_"Willow Rosenberg…. Major Carter" said Teal'c, "we have arrived, and there seems to be a problem"_

**Goa'Uld Tel'Tak, Vicinity of Hala**

"Major Carter" said Teal'c, "All scans are showing that we should be at the Asgard home world. However…"

"It's gone" said Major Carter as she interrupted Teal'c

"Gone?" said Willow, "How can a whole planet disappear?"

Suddenly they all heard a sound coming from the engine room and Major Carter took off running towards that section. Willow followed closely behind and watched as she opened a panel and looked at the cracked and blackened crystals for the hyperdrive.

"Sorry, Willow" said Major Carter, "the hyperdrive's busted"

"Well that was expected Major" said Willow, "you did say that might happen"

"Major Carter… Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c over the radio, "please report to the cockpit"

"Now what?" said Major Carter under her breath as she ran towards the cockpit

"What's up Teal'c" she said

"Our engines are on full power…" said Teal'c

"Oh, boy" thought Willow to herself, "I can feel Teal'c's worry. And when Teal'c is worried, it's nothing good"

"…. However, this craft is unable to move forwards" he continued

"Oh no" said Major Carter and Willow together, "there's only one thing that can cause this" said Major Carter, "the gravitational effects of a black hole"

"You're saying that the Asgard created a black hole" said Willow as she tried to hold on to something for dear life

"Yes, they probably collapsed their sun to create it" shouted Major Carter over the ungodly sounds that were coming from the Tel'tak

"I am unable to break free" shouted Teal'c

"Increase the power to the engines" ordered the Major

"I am trying Major Carter" said Teal'c, "however we are still unable to break free of the gravitational pull"

"Major" said Willow, "what would happen if power from the shields is transferred to the engines?"

"We'll get more power to the engines and we may be able to get out of the pull of the black hole but without a shield, our structural integrity won't hold" said the Major

"Major, what if I can hold it?" asked Willow to a surprised Major Carter

"Have you ever done this before?" asked the Major

"It you mean holding an interstellar ship together just using my mind… then no" said Willow smiling, "This would be my first time trying anything like this"

"It would be too much Willow" said the Major, "you're talking about holding a ship together using your mind against the enormous gravitational forces of a black hole"

"We don't have a choice ma'am" said Willow, "if we transfer power from the shields we'll die, if we keep on pushing the engines with the shield on, we'll still eventually die" she continued, "My plan has a chance of succeeding, at least until an Asgard ship picks us up; please, you said you trusted me"

Major Carter looked into Willow's eyes and she could see the determination there

_Carter: See Daniel, I told you she's not scared_

Willow smiled to herself after 'hearing' what Major Carter had to say.

"Are you sure you can do it?" asked Major Carter

"Yes, I can" said Willow who unknown to Major Carter, had her fingers crossed

"Let me get a hold of the entire ship first Major" said Willow as she crouched next to her Commanding Officer, "then you transfer the power and run as fast as you can to the cockpit"

Major Carter looked at her questioningly

"It's just in case I'm not successful Major" said Willow, "this way I have you and Teal'c close by me if I have to put up a field just around us"

After Major Carter nodded her head in acknowledgment, Willow walked to the cockpit entrance and closed her eyes and raised her arms to her side while controlling her breathing. She imagined a series of overlapping telekinetic fields holding the small ship together. Willow held these fields closely around the small ship until the shaking stopped. Even though the shields of the Tel'tak were already activated, Willow could already feel the strain caused by the gravitational effects of the black hole feeding back directly into her brain which, in turn, was causing her to have headaches.

"Teal'c" shouted Major Carter into her radio, "I'm transferring power now, keep on issuing the distress signal. Hopefully Thor or another Asgard will be close by"

"Willow, are you ready" ask Major Carter

"Yes ma'am" said Willow smiling, "I'm ready as I'll ever be"

"Teal'c" shouted Major Carter into her radio, "full power to the engines on my mark"

"Very well Major Carter" said Teal'c, "distress signal has been sent and I am prepared to transfer all power to the engines"

"Three….. Two…. One…." Said Major Carter as she quickly took out one of the crystals and put it into another slot before she ran towards Willow and the cockpit, "Mark"

Willow could feel the sudden strain of holding the ship together in the cold darkness of space. The feedback from the Black Hole's gravitational effects on her overlapping shields where like spikes of different lengths being pushed into her brain. Without the shields of the Tel'Tak to help her, she was now exposed to the full fury of the black hole.

"Need to hold on" Willow thought to herself. She didn't dare open her eyes to look at her friends in case she lost her concentration. She could barely hear Teal'c saying that they had some forward motion now, which encouraged Willow but the pain was getting worse until she felt herself falling down on her knees and warm liquid oozing from her nose, and onto her lips but she knew that if she stopped now they would all die.

"Just a little longer. Please just a little longer" Willow kept thinking to herself

Major Carter could do nothing but look on as Willow fell to her knees and she saw red droplets falling onto the floor of the Tel'Tak. She quickly ran to her side and immediately brought her hands to her mouth to suppress her scream. She saw blood coming out of Willow's nose and ears and soon she heard her trying to suppress a scream, which in doing so made her whole body tremble.

"Oh God, the strain is killing her" thought the Major to herself as she got the first aid kit from the cockpit and kneeled in front of her to try stem the bleeding.

Willow could feel Major Carter in front of her and she could sense her worry and terror. At first she thought that the Major was terrified of her, instead Willow sensed that the Major was terrified for her and what might happen if no rescue comes.

"Major" said Willow keeping eyes shut and struggling to talk, "I must look like hell huh?"

"You're doing great Willow" said Major Carter as she ran her hand through Willow's hair, trying to keep her mind off the pool of blood in front of her.

"Sorry, Major" said Willow, "I don't think I can hold the cargo hold anymore"

The next thing Major Carter and Teal'c knew, there was a terrible ripping sound from the ship and the entire rear section including the engines had been torn off leaving only a greenish telekinetic field between the cockpit and the emptiness of space.

"At least we have a good view of the black hole, Willow" said Major Carter as she turned around and saw a pair of bloodied pair of eyes looking past her. She could see that Willow was trying to say something so she went closer to hear.

"He's here, ma'am" said Willow before all three people on the Tel'Tak felt a familiar tingle and a white light washed over all of them.

Once the light had vanished, Major Carter and Teal'c found themselves next to Thor on his ship but Willow was nowhere to be seen.

"Major Carter, Teal'c… Welcome aboard the _Daniel Jackson_ " said the dimunitive alien

"Thor where is Willow Rosenberg?" asked Teal'c.

Major Carter had the exact same question but Teal'c beat her to it, and this time she could hear the worry in his voice.

"Do not worry Teal'c… Major Carter" said Thor who was moving some stones on a console, "Lieutenant Rosenberg has been beamed into a medical pod"

As soon as he mentioned the medical pod, there was another flash of white light and the pod containing Willow appeared in the middle of the room. Major Carter and Teal'c went over to the vertical machine and looked through the transparent top cover. They saw Willow sleeping and although she wasn't bleeding profusely anymore, her face was as pale as a ghost.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Major Carter

"She has lost a lot of blood Major Carter" said Thor, "my scans have also indicated that she has had significant trauma to parts of her brain of which I am unsure can be fully repaired"

"What?" said Major Carter

"I am sorry Major" said Thor in a matter of fact voice

"It's my fault Teal'c" said the Major to the Jaffa standing next to her, "Daniel was right, she's just a child. I should have never let her come"

"Major Carter" said Teal'c, "Willow Rosenberg told me that she was excited to have come with us today. She wanted to do everything she could to revive O'Neill even if that meant risking her own life. We should be proud of her"

"Major Carter… Teal'c" said Thor, "please come with me. Do not worry, the medical pod with do its best to help Lieutenant Rosenberg recover"

"I'm sorry Willow, please forgive me" said Major Carter as she touched the cover of the pod before turning around to follow Thor to the large view screen where Thor explained to Major Carter and Teal'c about what was going on with the replicator threat.

Suddenly an alarm started to sound across the entire ship as they noticed an object coming out of the black hole at too great of a speed; it was a replicator ship. Willow never felt Thor's ship getting hit by a missile launched by the ship, or the replicator bugs boarding Thor's ship, or the kidnapping of Major Carter by the psychotic bugs as Willow called them when she found out about their existence. All she could do was sleep, not knowing what was going on.

**Home of Buffy Summers, Sunnydale, CA**

"Good morning " said the stunning blonde who was sharing the same bed as a certain red headed girl

"Hey Buffy" smiled Willow as she stretched herself before reaching towards Buffy and kissing her

"Did you sleep well?" asked Buffy

"If I recall Buff, we didn't sleep much last night, or early this morning" said Willow smiling

"How about we stay in the whole day?" asked Buffy

"In bed you mean?" asked Willow smiling, "or skip work"

"I mean skip work you naughty, naughty girl" said Buffy as she gave Willow a quick kiss

"You know how long I've wanted this?" asked Willow

"Since last night?" said Buffy laughing

"Nope" smiled Willow, "ever since we got into college, maybe even before that", she continued, "I love you Buffy, please don't ever leave me"

"I never will" said Buffy as she got out of bed and headed into the shower before turning around to face Willow, "so you coming? or are you just gonna lie there?"

"I thought you'd never ask" said Willow as she followed Buffy.

An hour later, Willow and Buffy were in the kitchen having breakfast.

"So when are we meeting the gang?" asked Willow

"About eight in the evening" said Buffy

"Wanna go get some shopping done before that?" asked Willow

"Yeah sure" said Buffy as she heard the door bell ring, "I'll be right back"

Buffy opened the door and was surprised to see a woman dressed all in white standing at the doorway.

"Hi, may I help you" asked Buffy

"Good morning" said the woman, "I'm looking for Willow Rosenberg. I heard that she was here?"

"Yes" said Buffy before she left to get Willow, "Willow, honey, you got someone looking for you"

"Thanks Buff" said Willow as she replaced Buffy at the door, "Hi, I'm Willow Rosenberg can I help you with anything?"

"Hello Willow" said the stranger, "do you remember me?"

"Ummm… sorry Miss, I don't think I've ever met you before" said Willow looking slightly confused

"I see" said the woman, "I'm not surprised, although I am a bit hurt that you don't remember me. Actually your parents sent me to talk to you about some dreams you've been having"

"Oh" said Willow, "so you're the shrink they sent?"

"Well, I'm not a exactly a psychiatrist per se, but I do have experience in trauma counselling and medicine. But I'm just here as a friend of your parents, they thought that I may be able to help" said the woman, "I actually used to be a medical doctor at Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs" she continued, "Oh my, where are my manners, my name is Janet. Dr. Janet Frasier" said the woman as she held out her hand, "Please call me Janet"

"Please come in Janet" said Willow as she stepped back to let the short woman in, "this is my partner-in-crime, Buffy"

"Nice to meet you Buffy" said Janet

"Likewise" replied Buffy, "please have a seat"

"Would it be alright if Buffy stayed?" asked Willow

"Well usually this is done on a one on one setting but if you feel comfortable talking about your dreams in front of her, then I really don't see the problem" said Janet

"Please stay Buff?" asked Willow as she looked at Buffy,

"Of course" Buffy replied

"Alright Willow" said Janet, "there's really not much time for me here so please forgive me if I have to rush through some things with you"

"Wow" said Willow, "I thought the standard counselling time was an hour per session"

"Usually it is" said Janet smiling, "But I really can't stay here for long before my so called superiors find out, so tell me what your dreams are about"

"Hold on" said Buffy, "So why are you here if you're not supposed to be here?". Buffy then immediately turned to Willow, "Wills, I don't think you should be talking to her. What if she's just here to get information from you for a scam? Maybe she's not even a medical doctor. You should ask her to leave"

"Willow" said Janet calmly, "All I want to do is talk to you about your dreams, and then if you still think I'm not helping you, I'll leave and you'll never see me again"

"Alright" said Willow as she held on to Buffy's hand, "I've been having the same dreams for the past few days. First it was about great battles against glowy eyed aliens, robots, then there was a giant metallic ring, and different planets, I even dreamt I had met the Norse gods, can you imagine?" she said as a quiet Janet and Buffy listened on, "and then this morning I had the most vivid dream where I was flying a space ship when it broke apart and I was floating in space, struggling to breathe. I could feel the blood in my veins turning to ice and my body just slowly freezing while I was sinking further and further into oblivion" she continued as she started to tremble.

"Do you need some water, Wills?" asked Buffy

"Yes please" said Willow quietly

As soon as Buffy was gone, Janet quickly sat next to Willow and held her hand, "Willow" she said, "everything you talked about weren't dreams"

"What?" said Willow who looked up in shock, "Well, now I'm beginning to think that maybe you're the one who's a bit nuts. Those were just dreams" she continued

"Willow" said Janet, "I don't have much time left here. Please you have to listen to me. People need your help"

"No!" shouted Willow which brought a worried Buffy back to her side, "Please leave" she said to Janet while pointing at the door

"Willow" said Janet calmly, "You need to listen to me. You're Lieutenant Willow Rosenberg of the U.S. Air Force stationed at the SGC"

"I'm not military, whoever you are" said Willow, "I've never left Sunnydale. I've always been here with Buffy and my friends"

"Willow, I know you're scared" said Janet, "You need to remember. I'm Dr. Janet Frasier; I used to be the Chief Medical Officer at the SGC until I died while saving Airman Wells. Do you remember?"

"I'm sorry you're dead but we never met, if you need help with moving on to the other side then I can help you" said Willow, "but I don't know what you're talking about. I never heard of anything called the SGC and who's Airman Wells?"

"Janet" said Buffy, "I'm asking you nicely to leave Willow alone. Please leave my house"

"Willow" said Janet, "You were by my side when I died. You tried to save me but failed, and no, it was not your fault. SG1 brought my body back to Earth from P3X-666 and I was buried in Arlington. Do you remember?"

"Look lady" said an angry Buffy, "I want you to leave now!"

"After you buried me, Oma helped me to ascend. I saw you guys mourn my loss, I saw you and Sam look after Cassie. Do you remember Cassie?"

"You're a demon aren't you?" said Willow, "only demons can ascend"

"Willow you hold her off as long as you can" said Buffy as she ran to the kitchen, "I gotta get some weapons under the sink. Keep her busy"

"Willow" said Janet who by now had her hands up, "I'm not a demon"

"Yea, right" snorted Willow, "I know your kind, you lie and give your victims a false sense of security before you kill them" she continued, "Well it's not happening this time"

"I'm sorry Willow" said Janet, "I'm out of time. Please you have to wake up; Daniel, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and Thor are being attacked by replicators. Please wake up"

Suddenly Willow saw Janet transform into a bright white light before she rose through the ceiling and out of the house.

"Willow!" shouted Buffy as she ran into the living room with a dagger and some stakes, "Where did she go Willow?"

"She just left" said a shocked Willow as she looked up at the ceiling

"Listen, we'll call the gang and figure this out ok?" said Buffy as she reached for her cell phone to call the Scoobies.

"O'Neill" whispered Willow, "Why is that name familiar" she asked herself before she heard Buffy's landline ringing, "I'll get it Buffy"

"Hello, this is the Summer's residence. Willow speaking"

"Willow?" said a man's voice on the other line

"Yes? Who's this?" asked Willow

"Willow" said the voice again, "you need to wake up. Thor says all your vitals have normalized but we can't find a reason for you not waking up. Please wake up, we need you. They took Sam, the replicators took Sam"

Almost immediately Willow slammed the phone back down and stepped away it, and then it started to ring again.

"Are you alright Wills?" asked Buffy, "Why did you slam the phone down? Who were you talking to? I didn't even hear it ring."

"What?" said a surprised Willow, "its ringing now. You don't hear it?"

"No Willow" said Buffy, "listen you're scaring me a little bit now. How about you sit down while I get you some coffee ok"

"Alright" said Willow as she gave Buffy a peck on the cheek, "Thanks Buffy"

As Willow sat down on the couch, the phone kept on ringing and ringing. Finally Willow got tired of it and pulled the line from the wall socket and the ringing stopped. She sat back down when, suddenly, the phone started ringing again.

A shocked Willow picked up the phone receiver with trembling hands and spoke, "Hello?"

"I'm ordering you to wake up Red. How long you gonna sleep?" said a different voice, this one had a gruff edge to it

"O'Neill, has she not awakened?"

"Not yet, T"

"I have spoken to Thor, however he too is unsure why Willow Rosenberg is unable to awaken"

Willow heard a screeching sound in the background when the same gruff voice started speaking again

"Hey Thor, is it safe to bring that thing on board?"

"The only way to find Major Carter is to access the communication link between this human form replicator and the others"

As Willow was listening to the mysterious conversations, she suddenly felt panic, "I'm feeling panic, terror" she thought to herself, "Why? I'm finally with Buffy.. why am I feeling panic?"

"Thor! Beam it out of here"

"I cannot, O'Neill"

"O'Neill?" thought Willow to herself, "That name again, why is it so familiar?"

All of a sudden Willow felt a pull in her chest and she dropped the receiver. As she called out to Buffy, who came running to her as fast as she could, Willow everything dissolve in front of her eyes only to be replaced by a greyish metallic environment.

**On board the** _**Daniel Jackson** _

"Where am I?" thought Willow to herself

Suddenly she heard gunshots and a man wearing a strange uniform had come into her line of sight. She could see three other men, one hold a strange weapon, and one small grey alien, "hold on a second, is that an alien?" asked Willow to herself. The gun fire was pushing the man in the weird uniform back until the shooting suddenly stopped. Willow watched surprised as a metallic wave went around the skin of the man which seemed to heal his wounds before moving towards the three men again as one of them, the large and tall one with a golden tattoo on his forehead, ran towards him but was pushed away onto the ground. The metallic man then picked up a shot gun and aimed it at the other two men when Willow had a fleeting thought in her mind, "No!".

As the replicator picked up the weapon and aimed it at Thor, Daniel and the Colonel; they saw that he had suddenly stopped. The human form replicator himself looked surprised as he was unable to move any part of his body, especially the finger that was resting on the trigger of the gun. The three men and Thor looked on as suddenly the replicator slowly separated into its constituent nano-cells and was put into the shape of a floating sphere.

"Help me" shouted Willow from the pod, "Help!"

As Daniel and Teal'C went to help Willow, Thor turned to Colonel O'Neill, "O'Neill, what is happening?"

"I don't know buddy" he said as he aimed the strange looking Ancient weapon at the floating replicator debris, "I think it's Willow"

"Lieutenant Rosenberg has done this?" asked Thor in surprise

"I guess so" said the Colonel, "she has been able to do some amazing things for some time now"

"Could you tell me more O'Neill?" asked Thor

"I think it would best if you ask Willow, Thor" said the Colonel, "She would be the person to ask about her abilities"

"Abilities?" asked Thor, "What kind of…..", Thor and Colonel O'Neill's talk was interrupted by a loud commotion and gun fire from the direction of the medical pod. As Thor and the Colonel quickly ran past the floating mass of debris from the replicator, they didn't notice the debris starting to slowly coalesce again.

When they reached the pod, Thor and the Colonel quickly took cover behind a console. He could see that Teal'c and Daniel had also taken cover behind another console. Taking a peek over his hiding spot, he saw Willow aiming her nine milimeter at them using her left hand and a Zat being aim at Teal'c and Daniel with the other hand.

"Who are you people?" shouted Willow, "Where's Buffy? Why did you take me from her? If you harmed her, so help me…."

"Red, its Colonel O'Neill" shouted the Colonel, "put the guns down. Let's talk"

"No!" shouted Willow, "You're a trick. I'm here to be experimented on right? No, that's not going to happen. Get me out of here or I start shooting" she continued as she fired another round in the vicinity of Colonel O'Neill

"Jack" shouted Daniel, "You alright?"

"No Daniel" said the Colonel, "one of our own team is shooting at us. I am so not alright"

"Zats?" asked Daniel

"Not yet" shouted the Colonel, "She looks terrified, we should try to calm her down first somehow or else she may shoot one of us before we zat her. I don't want any injuries to any of us"

"Shut up" shouted Willow, "tell that alien to bring me back to Buffy. I wanna be back with her"

"O'Neill" whispered Thor, "maybe I shall try and calm her down"

"Wait Thor" said the Colonel as he tried to pull Thor back but it was too late, Willow had already pointed both her guns at him

"Stay where you are" said Willow, "I just want to go home, please bring me back home to my family"

"Lieutenant Rosenberg, I apologize but I am unable to do that at this time" said Thor calmly, "my home is in danger and I require the help of you and your team"

"Why did you call me lieutenant? I'm not in the military" said Willow, "you sound like that other crazy woman I was talking too"

"Your name is Lieutenant Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c as he slowly rose from behind the console he was taking cover under, "You are a member of SG1 and a formidable warrior"

"I'm no warrior" said Willow, "Buffy's the warrior; I'm just the back up for the backup"

"Stand back" said Willow as she noticed Thor taking a step towards her

"Lieutenant Rosenberg, my name is Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet" said Thor, "Teal'c, Major Carter and you were beamed away from a crippled Goa'uld cargo ship. You were immediately put into the medical pod behind you due to blood loss and severe trauma to your brain which would account for your memory loss" he continued, "do not worry, you should be getting them back soon"

"It would be helpful if she got them back now, Thor" said the Colonel

"Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c, "you have special abilities including mind reading. I would like you to read my mind so that you could put yourself at ease. We are your friends, not your enemies. You are among friends here"

"I can't read minds" said Willow, "and stop calling me Lieutenant"

"Yes, you can Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c calmly, "you have to concentrate. We will not make a move towards you until you've found the truth in my memories"

"T, you sure that's a good idea?" asked the Colonel

"My memories are more up to date, O'Neill" said Teal'c, "they would be helpful in convincing our teammate that she is among friends"

"Please, step back" said Willow, "I don't want to hurt you"

"Very well, Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c who stopped moving and stood still, "I have given you permission to read my mind, please find what you seek"

That's what Willow did, while having the guns still pointed at the three men and Thor; Willow looked through Teal'c's memories until she had every information she needed.

"Teal'c?" said Willow softly, her voice trembling

"Colonel O'Neill? Daniel? Thor?" said Willow looking around the room.

She then saw the weapons in both of her hands and started trembling and she felt them slipping from her grasp, but before she could drop them onto the floor, the Colonel ran over and gently took them away from Willow and set them down on the floor.

"Colonel?" said Willow, "Is that really you?"

"It's me Red" said the Colonel grinning

"Oh God!" said Willow as she hugged the Colonel, "I'm so sorry Colonel, I'm so sorry"

"Easy Red" said the Colonel, "Nothing to be sorry about, you got a knock on you head. Happens to the best of us"

After hugging the Colonel, Willow walked over to Teal'c and Daniel, "Teal'c… Daniel, I am very sorry for what I may have said or did. I hope that you find it in your hearts to forgive me"

"Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c with a hint of a smile, "there is nothing to forgive, and you were not yourself. But I am glad that you have regained your memories"

"You almost got me Willow" said Daniel

"Sorry Daniel" replied Willow

"Well, you can make it up to us by taking us out for some steak when we get home" said Daniel smiling

"Yea, I'll take that deal too" said the Colonel

"As will I" said Teal'c

After apologizing to her team, Willow crouched in front of Thor, "Thor, I deeply regret my actions here today. I thank you for saving our lives and I hope that you could forgive me for my outburst here."

"All is forgiven Lieutenant Rosenberg" said Thor, "however, if it is agreeable with you, I would like to have a word after we have saved Orilla"

"Of course, Thor" said Willow

Suddenly, Willows eyes widened.

"Oh no" said Willow as she ran towards the floating replicator blocks followed closely by the others

When they reached the area with the Ancient weapon that Colonel O'Neill had designed with the help of the Ancient Knowledge and the _Daniel Jackson's_ computers, they saw the human form replicator fully re-integrated and preparing to smash the finished weapon.

Quickly Willow reached out and mentally grabbed the weapon and pulled it to Colonel O'Neill's hands before she mentally held the replicator in its tracks.

"Uh, guys" said Willow, "Someone please shoot this thing, because I don't think I can hold him for long"

Willow soon noticed from her peripheral vision that the Colonel held up the weapon towards the replicator and released a strange looking wave that went through it. Then almost immediately, the replicator that was being held back by Willow literally fell apart.

"Looks like the weapon broke the communications between each nano cell, making them inert" said Thor as he was examining the nano cells on the floor of his ship, "the Asgard have tried to make weapons such as this but we have been largely unsuccessful"

"So you can build it and beat the replicators now?" asked the Colonel

"Now that I see what it does, I can do better" said Thor, "I can release the same type of disruption wave from my ship that would be able to disable all the replicator on Orilla in one go"

"In the meantime" said the Colonel, "Lets see if we can find where Carter is being held on the planet"

**Surface of Orillla, Asgard Home world**

The four members of SG1 were beamed down to the surface of Orilla by Thor and immediately started to walk towards the replicator ship that Thor told them about. Thor had told them that he discovered another human form replicator that was holding Major Carter hostage in the ship located next to a vein of neutronium, the element that the Asgard used for their technology which, coincidently, was also required to build more human form replicators.

"I can't read the Major's thoughts, Colonel" said Willow, "all I'm getting is static, like there's something there but at the same time its not"

"Understood" said the Colonel, "Daniel, T, Red.. watch out for hostiles"

As they were walking, Daniel heard something behind and when he turned around, he saw one of the bug shaped replicators jumping towards him. Before he could react, Willow grabbed the replicator and slammed it against a tree.

"Thanks Willow" said Daniel as he started shooting at the swarms of replicators now coming at them.

"Is it too late to say that I hate bugs?" said Willow as she started firing her weapon while at the same time picking up five of the smaller replicators and smashing them into the path of the other robotic monstrosities.

"Nice multitasking, Red" shouted the Colonel as he continued to fire the disruption wave weapon

"Thanks Sir" said Willow shooting

"Stop!" shouted a voice behind them

The four SG1 members turned around to see the human form replicator known as Fifth standing under a tree and immediately trained their weapons at him.

"If you don't let me or my brethren go, then Major Carter will die" said Fifth

"Sir?" asked Willow as she looked at Colonel O'Neill

_Willow: "I'm trying to disassemble him, Sir. But for some reason I can't"_

The Colonel nodded in Willow's direction and slowly brought the disrupter down, leading to everyone putting their weapons down.

"Ummm.. Do you guys hear that?" said Daniel

Looking around, they could see that there were swarms upon swarms of replicator bugs both small and the size of large beetles coming towards them. They passed harmlessly by the group of humans. A few seconds later Thor asked the Colonel what was going on.

"Looks like they're getting ready to retreat" said the Colonel

"O'Neill, the weapon is almost ready, they need to stay on the planet if it is to be successful" said Thor

"What about Carter?" asked the Colonel

"I am sorry O'Neill" he replied

As the last bug started to pass them, the Colonel started firing again. This led to the other three firing their weapons as well but it was too late. They saw the replicator ship take off just as Thor had activated the disruption weapon from his ship.

"O'Neill, the colony is reporting that all replicators on the surface had been rendered inert, however the structure in which Major Carter was located has taken off" said Thor

Willow could feel the anger emanating from the Colonel as she turned around, they had failed to rescue Major Carter even though they had saved Orilla.

"Oh" said Willow suddenly turning around again with a grin

"Red?" asked the Colonel

"Quick follow me" said Willow as she started to run towards the trees, "Major Carter's alive"

"O'Neill" said Thor over the stone that the alien had given to the Colonel, "my scans are showing a fifth life sign close by your present location"

Soon SG1 was running towards a clearing where there was someone in black BDU's lying on the ground.

"Major Carter" said Teal'c

_Willow: "Major"_

Slowly Major Carter opened her eyes to see four faces looking down at her.

"Hey Carter" said the Colonel

"Hi Sir" she replied smiling

Looking to her right side, she saw Willow smiling at her, "Hi ma'am"

"Willow" said Major Carter as she hugged the red head, "you're alright?"

"Yes, ma'am" she replied, "had a nice long nap"

"Before she tried to shoot at us" muttered the Colonel before turning to his second in command, "Come on up carter" he said as he helped the Major up.

"Teal'c.. Daniel…" said the Major as she hugged both of her teammates

"Sam, good to see you're alright" said Daniel

"Indeed, Major Carter" said Teal'c

"Alright kids" said the Colonel, "let's go home and finish this reunion at my place"

"Yes, lets" said Willow

"Hold on" said Daniel, "I say we go for steak. Willow's buying"

"Really?" said Major Carter raising her eyebrows, "Well I'm in"

"You didn't think we'd forget did you, Red?" said the Colonel

"Well" said Willow sheepishly, "I was hoping you would. I mean I wasn't in the right state of mind"

"What happened?" ask the Major

"Oh nothing, just Red here went all nuts and tried to kill us with her sidearm and a zat after she was released from her med pod" said the Colonel before getting out the Asgard communication stone asking Thor to beam them back up.

"I'm never going to live this down am I?" asked Willow

"Nope" said Daniel

"Indeed" replied Teal'C before they were all enveloped in white light and brought back to the _Daniel Jackson_ for the journey back to Earth.

 


	27. A Visit to Sunnydale (Part 1)

**Asgard vessel** _**Daniel Jackson** _

Willow was up and walking about the _Daniel Jackson_ aimlessly. She wasn't able to get much rest mainly due to the nightmares Major Carter was having about her experiences with Fifth, the human form replicator who had held her captive and literally mentally tortured her. Willow knew that Colonel O'Neill and the others were doing their best to calm and reassure the Major that everything would be alright, but Willow couldn't handle the loud thoughts and feelings of abandonment, anger and fear that were just coming off from the Major.

Now alone with her own thoughts and only a whisper from Major Carter's thoughts, Willow had finally been able to recall everything that happened to herself, including the dream she had involving Buffy; and that had made her blush. She also remembered Dr. Frasier being there in the same dream and smiled. If she really was ascended, then that meant she really, technically, wasn't dead.

"Should I tell them or shouldn't I?" thought Willow to herself

Willow had no idea how her friends would take it, especially Major Carter and Daniel since one was Dr. Frasier's best friend and the other loved the doctor with all his heart. Then her thoughts went to Cassie, about what her reaction would be when Willow told her that her adopted mother was not really dead, she was just living in a higher plane of existence.

"Maybe it would be best if they don't know, yet" she told herself

After walking for almost ten minutes, Willow reached the room which held her medical pod. She looked around and could see the shells that were still near the pod from where she shot at Colonel O'Neill and Daniel. As she was walking to the window that looked out into space, she noticed Thor was at his console moving some stones around while looking at a schematic of the _Daniel Jackson._

"Hi Thor" said Willow waving at him

"Lieutenant Rosenberg" said Thor, "I trust you have been well rested?"

"Yes, thank you. And please Thor, call me Willow" she said smiling

"Very well, Willow" replied Thor

"Umm… you said that you wanted to talk to me about something earlier?" said Willow

"Yes, if it is alright with you, I would like to request a sample of your DNA" said Thor

"My DNA?" asked Willow

"Yes" said Thor expressionless, "as you know, all Asgard use cloning technology to procreate. However, after millennia of cloning ourselves, our bodies have begun to deteriorate."

"Yes, Major Carter has already briefed me about that after the mission to save Heimdall" said Willow, "I think she described it as making a copy of a copy for millennia would eventually cause the copied bodies to fall apart"

"I am hoping that your DNA would be able to help us to halt or even reverse that deterioration" said Thor, "in addition, using it to hopefully cure another problem we have encountered"

"What happened?" asked Willow

"Our recent efforts to fix our cloning issue have left us with a degenerating genetic condition" said Thor to a shocked Willow, "by our estimates we, as a race, will be extinct in twenty of your years"

"What?" said Willow horrified, "You're joking right?"

"I am not" said Thor

"Maybe Major Carter will be able to help you" said Willow

"Unfortunately, your team must not know of our condition yet" said Thor

"Why not?" said Willow trying her best not to shout

"Your people are still at war with the Goa'uld" said Thor, "and even though you are making significant progress in the war, splitting the focus between defeating the Goa'uld and helping the Asgard at this crucial time may derail that progress" and he continued, "we still have the replicators to deal with, and if the Tau'ri help us, they too will be targeted by the replicators in earnest. Should that happen, the Tau'ri may be attacked on two fronts, making it a distinct possibility that the Tau'ri will lose. As it is, the Asgard are barely winning against the replicators, we would be unable to help the Tau'ri against a combined Goa'uld and replicator threat. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I think I do" said Willow, "I don't like it, and I know the others won't either, but I understand"

"I believe that you are a very unique individual, even among the Tau'ri" said Thor, "O'Neill has said that you have expressed certain abilities?"

"Yes" said Willow, "So far it's been just Telekinesis and Telepathy, but before that I used to practice magic"

"Magic?" said Thor as his eyes widened, "That is indeed interesting" he continued as he walked over to a console near the medical pod, "But as I was saying, may I have a sample of your DNA?"

"If you think it will help, then yes" said Willow

"Please step into the pod" said Thor pointing to the vertical device she was in a short time ago

As Willow stepped into the pod, the cover closed and she saw Thor, moving another set of white stones on another console. She felt a tiny prick on her arm before the cover opened again and she was let out.

"Wow that was fast" said Willow

"Thank you Willow" said Thor as he turned back to his console and immediately his eyes widened again, "the preliminary scans of your DNA indeed show that you have a very unique genetic makeup, however I would have to consult with the Asgard Science Council on Orilla"

"Ok…" said Willow confused, "is there anything I have to worry about?"

"No" said Thor as he went pick up an item underneath the console, "Could you please hold on to this crystal?" he continued as he handed Willow a crystal in the shape of a cube.

"Sure" said Willow as she reached for and took the cube from Thor, "it's beautiful, what does it….. woah!" she continued as the cube started to give off a brilliant white light. She looked on in amazement as the light grew brighter and brighter until the entire room and part of the outside corridor was lit up.

"Interesting" said Thor as he took back the cube from Willow's hands and the light vanished immediately

"What was that Thor" asked Willow

"It was simply a test, Willow" said Thor, "However I will still have to consult the Science Council first. Do not worry, you are fine. I shall get back to you as soon as possible"

"Alright Thor, I'll hold you to that" said Willow smiling as she turned to look out the window, "Wow, looks like we're home"

"Hey campers" said Colonel O'Neill followed by Major Carter, Daniel and Teal'c, "Hey Red"

"Hi Sir" said Willow

"O'Neill, we have reached Earth" said Thor, "I have notified Stargate Command that you will be beamed directly into your Gateroom"

"Sure Thor" said the Colonel

"Thank you for the save Thor" said the Major as white light enveloped the members of SG1 and the next thing they knew, they were rematerialised in the Gateroom.

"Welcome back SG1" said Dr. Weir, "All of you go for your post mission checkups" Dr. Weir continued, "debriefing in four hours"

"Yes, ma'am" said the Colonel with a smile, "move out kids"

Meanwhile the lone Asgard on the _Daniel Jackson_ turned his ship around and entered hyperspace for the trip back to Orilla.

"What an interesting female" thought Thor to himself as he was piloting his ship through the hyperspace corridor.

**Two days after the replicator incident**

Willow was in Major Carter's lab when Colonel O'Neill walked in with Daniel and Teal'c

"Whatcha guys doing?" asked the Colonel

"Major, should we tell him?" said Willow smiling

"I think we should" replied Major Carter, "Well sir, you remember that generator design Willow drew during the time you had the Ancient knowledge downloaded into your brain?"

"Vaguely" replied the Colonel

"At first we thought it was a variation of a Naquada generator" said the Major, "instead, this is what it does" she said as Willow pressed a few buttons on a cube shaped device

The Colonel, Daniel and Teal'c stepped away from the entry way just as a thin silver layer of energy swept upwards from two contacts on the floor to another two contacts at the top of the entrance.

"It's a force shield generator" said Willow

"Sweet!" said the Colonel as he reached for the area where the silver energy had swept up, "OUCH!" he shouted as the energy gave him a mild shock.

"Oops. Sorry Sir" said the Major as she deactivated the shield, "I think the original design was to use it as to hold prisoners so that anyone trying to escape would get a shock. But we should be able to change the settings so that it can be used in place of the doors we already have without harming anyone"

"Again, sweet" said the Colonel

"And the best thing is Sir" said Willow, "this can be retrofitted into the existing structures on base. We could even use this shield to reinforce doors to the Gateroom, or even change the shape of the field to have an extra protection for the iris"

"We just need Dr. Weir's go ahead and we can start retrofit by the end of the month" said Major Carter

"Actually no you can't" said the Colonel to the surprise of everyone there

"What's going on Jack?" asked Daniel

"Well that's why I asked you and Teal'c to meet me here" said the Colonel looking at Daniel

"Sir?" said the Major confused

"Dr. Weir has been replaced, she's been selected to supervise the research on the Ancient outpost in Antarctica" said the Colonel

"So who's the new base commander Sir?" asked the Major

"I don't think he's going to like the job though. Too much paperwork" said the Colonel ignoring her question

"Jack" said Daniel, "Who's the new commander?"

"Brigadier General" said the Colonel, pausing to grimace and sit down on of the empty chairs, "Jack O'Neill"

"Congratulations Sir" said Willow smiling

"Congratulations Jack" said Daniel as he slapped him on the back before taking a seat next to Major Carter

"Is this not good news O'Neill?" asked Teal'c

"I've spent my entire career sticking it to the man" said the former Colonel O'Neill, now General, with a far off look in his eyes "I don't think I can be the man"

"We're glad it's you sir. We could have gotten someone a lot worse" said the Major before she stopped herself as everyone stared at her, "That didn't come out right"

"So General O'Neill Sir" said Willow pointing an imaginary microphone at the General, "Now that you're a General, what will you be doing next?"

"Paperwork" said the General as he laid his head on Major Carter's table, "lots and lots of paperwork"

"You know, now that you're the 'man'" said Daniel, "you can pretty much do whatever you want"

Immediately upon hearing that, General O'Neill raised his head and smiled

"Well, within reason Sir" said the Major as she noticed him staring at her

Willow was simply grinning; she knew exactly what the General had planned for Major Carter.

_Willow: "You really shouldn't 'shout' your thoughts Sir. Telepath here"_

_O'Neill: "D'oh. Keep it a secret will ya? I still have to submit the paperwork"_

_Willow: "Yes sir, General Sir"_

**One Week later, Gateroom, SGC**

Willow and SG1 along with the rest of the base was standing at attention in the Gateroom which was filled with the base personnel. The ones who could not make it into the Gateroom were crowded in the control room or the briefing room.

Willow listened as Dr. Weir made her farewell speech. Although Willow didn't know her for long, Dr. Weir was only stationed there for three months; she knew that she would still miss the dark haired woman. A minute later, she straightened as Dr. Weir introduced General O'Neill as the new commander of the base. He looked at SG1 as he passed by them to head up the ramp to the podium. She listened intently at the speech he gave everyone and could tell that although he didn't show it, the General really was excited about his new position even though he could not go travel off-world as much as he hoped.

"Hear, hear" said Daniel once the General's speech was over and Willow, along with everyone else put their hands together.

"This is the time" thought Willow to herself, "boy is Major Carter gonna be surprised"

"…. Announcing a promotion for Major Samantha Carter" said the General, "to Lieutenant Colonel"

Willow looked around to the former Major and grinned before shaking her hand. She was stunned with the promotion, so much so that the General had to call her up to the podium so that she could get her new rank insignia and take the oath. Willow could see and sense that the General was extremely proud of Lt. Colonel Carter and what she had done and, what she would go do in the future. As she walked back to take her place next to Willow, she smiled at the red head.

_Carter: "You knew about this didn't you?"_

_Willow: "Maybe"_

Willow grinned back at her.

"Before we finish the proceedings today, I have another surprise" said the General proudly, "I am proud to announce another promotion; the promotion of Lieutenant Willow Rosenberg to Captain"

This time it was Willow's turn to be in shock with her mouth hanging open. She looked at Lt. Colonel Carter, Teal'c and Daniel and they were all grinning at her and clapping.

_Willow: "You guys knew about this didn't you?"_

_Daniel: "Maybe"_

_Carter: "Maybe"_

_Teal'c: "Perhaps"_

Like with what happened with Lt Colonel Carter, Willow had to be gestured and nudged by her to go to the podium to receive her Captain insignia from the General.

"Congratulations, Captain Rosenberg" said the General as he took out the Lieutenant insignia and in its place, he put on a pair of shiny new Captain bars on either side of her shoulders.

"Thank you, Sir" said Captain Rosenberg as she saluted General O'Neill

After taking the oath, she walked back to her teammates grinning like a Cheshire cat after which, everyone was dismissed. Daniel and Teal'c, the non-military portion of SG1, hugged both Colonel Carter and Willow to congratulate them on their promotions.

"Alright kids", said the General as he walked down the ramp to meet his old team, "Firstly, SG1 will be on downtime for a week. Second, we'll have team night at my place tonight, plan on a sleep over. There'll be pizza and cake"

"Alright Jack" said Daniel, "how about we go out for lunch. Treat the new Lt. Colonel and Captain to some delicious steak?"

"I'll take that" said Lt Colonel Carter and the General

"Indeed" said Teal'c

"Shall we?" said Willow as they walked out of the Gateroom

**30 minutes later, Women's locker room**

"Willow" said Colonel Carter, "I'll meet you outside"

"Sure, ma'am" said Willow who was in the shower, "Give me ten minutes"

A few seconds later she heard the door to the locker room close and Colonel Carter talk to Daniel and the guys outside. She had already shut down the shower and opened the curtain to leave when she suddenly noticed her hand shaking. She quickly went to her locker and looked into the mirror she kept on the door. She saw the green of her eyes slowly turning grey and slowly her entire eye looked like a reflective black glass. She quickly sat down on the bench near her locker and concentrated on calming down. After a few minutes she stood back up and looked into the mirror again, and this time the black pupils and iris was gone only to be replaced by her natural white pupils and green eye color.

"Willow" said Colonel Carter as she peeked in, "everything alright?"

"Yes ma'am" replied Willow, "just a bit excited about today" as she managed a smile, "I'll be done in a little bit, how about I meet you at O'Malley's?"

"Umm… sure" said the Colonel, "Sure you're alright?"

"Yes ma'am" replied Willow, "see you there"

"Alright" said Colonel Carter before she turned around and closed the door.

Once the door was closed, Willow sat down on the bench and held her head in her hands.

"What's happening to me?" she asked herself before she slowly got up and put on her underwear and clean clothes.

"This is one of the happiest days of my life" she thought to herself, "but why do I feel something bad is going to happen soon".

She looked into the mirror again to make sure her eyes still had their natural shade of green and once everything was alright, she walked out of the locker room and went to meet with her teammates. Little did she know though how bad things were going to get soon and how much it would change her life forever.

**Briefing Room, SGC, 1200 the next day**

"Alright kids" said General O'Neill as he sat down at the head of the table, "Before everyone goes for their vacation, there is one thing that needs to be done before anything else"

Wanting to know what this 'thing' was, everyone leaned forward waiting to hear the General explain.

"As you know, the Ancient chair weapon in Antarctica seemed to react to my sitting down on it" said the General to nods from SG1, "well the egg heads there believe that a person has to be genetically predisposed to use that chair or at least that's the working theory"

Looking at the confused looks of those around him, the General continued "Each person stationed in the outpost has been ordered by Homeworld Security to activate the chair by sitting on it"

"Homeworld Security sir?" asked Willow

"That's the new government department that's looking over the Stargate Program, the SGC, Area 51 and the X-303 program" said the General

"Uh Sir, How many succeeded in activating the chair?" asked Colonel Carter

"Out of the fifty or so people there?" said the General, "only five have been able to activate the chair, although they had to do it with some effort"

"That's cool" said Willow

"Yes" said the General, "it's very cool"

"So what happens now?" asked Daniel

"Well, the man who theorized the genetic link to the Ancient chair, a Dr. Carson Beckett, has asked for blood samples from all personnel from the SGC especially the SG teams since they're the ones who would most likely encounter Ancient technology" said the General, "he's already in the base waiting for myself and SG1 to give our samples first before we leave for our vacations, trips to archaeological digs on other planets, testing doo-hickeys, or going fishing"

Once the General dismissed them, he tired a last ditch effort to convince everyone to go fishing at his cabin in Minnesota.

"Carter?"

"Sorry Sir, maybe another time. The item SG12 brought back looks…"

"Gah.." exclaimed the General waving his hands around, "it's alright Carter"

Willow saw the Colonel smile before she walked out of the briefing room and headed to the infirmary

"Daniel?"

"Sorry Jack, I've wanted to check out this dig. It looks like it could give us clues to…"

"Gah…" exclaimed the General again while Willow was trying to stifle a laugh behind him, "Never mind, enjoy the dig"

"Teal'c?"

Willow had to struggle not to laugh as the normally stoic Jaffa warrior simply smiled, bowed his head slightly and walked away

"OK, T" said the General after him, "that really didn't answer my question"

Then the General turned to Willow who was biting her lip trying not to laugh.

"Red?"

"Sorry Sir, I already got my tickets for my trip to Sunnydale" said Willow, "you're more than welcome to come with"

"Is there fishing there?" asked the General

"Sorry Sir" replied Willow shaking her head

"Aw nuts" said the General, who Willow sensed was happy with that answer, "Well, Red you should get going to the infirmary. Enjoy your trip"

"Yes Sir" she replied as the General turned to go to his office which was connected to the briefing room.

As Willow started to walk down the metal stairs connecting the briefing room to the control room one level down, she began to feel guilty about refusing the General's offer. So she turned around and walked toward his office and knocked on the closed door.

"Come" said the voice from inside

"Umm… Sir" said Willow as she opened the door, "I am sorry I couldn't accompany you to your cabin Sir"

"It's alright Red" said the General smiling, "I expected everyone to say no"

"Then why…?" asked Willow

"I enjoy watching their reactions" said the General grinning

The ability to feel emotions has helped Willow discover whether people are lying, and this time she sensed that the General wasn't telling the truth. She could tell that the General was upset that no one was able to go with him to the cabin out in the wilderness of Minnesota. And this revelation made Willow feel all the more guilty for not accepting his invitation, even though he asked at the last minute.

"Sir" said Willow nervously, "if it's alright with you…. The next time you go to fishing I mean… as long as there's no planetary ending problems.. Then if it's alright with you, I don't mind going fishing"

General was completely surprised, this was something he didn't ever suspect would happen. Even Daniel, who he knew for much longer than Colonel Carter and Teal'c, never voluntarily said he'll go fishing up at his cabin.

"Red" he said, "You don't have to feel guilty about saying no. Like I said, I like watching the reaction"

"Sir" said Willow more confidently this time, "the next time you ask, as long as the world doesn't end and if you ask early enough, you can definitely count on me accompanying you to your cabin"

"You're being serious?" said the General

"Yes Sir" replied Willow, "I'm sure even Cassie would like to spend some time enjoying herself before she starts college"

"Alright then" said the General, still a bit suspicious about the whole thing, "I'll hold you to that"

"It's a promise Sir" replied Willow smiling, "as long as I'm given a heads up beforehand"

"Alright" replied the General, "enough chit chat then Red, report to the infirmary and then get out of here for your trip"

"Yes sir" said Willow as she turned around, "see you next week"

**Infirmary, SGC**

When it was Willow's turn to give her sample, Dr. Beckett recognized her immediately

"Hello, aren't you Captain Rosenberg?" asked Dr. Beckett, "The girl who mysteriously appears at the Ancient outpost and then vanishes without a trace?"

"That would be me, Dr. Beckett" said Willow

"Please call me Carson"

"In that case, please call me Willow"

"I actually watched you sleep the first time I went to visit the General when he was trapped in the stasis pod" said Willow when suddenly she looked up at a surprised Carson looking back at her. Then she suddenly realized what she had said.

"No, No" said Willow waving her hands, "I didn't mean watching you sleep as in the creepy type of watching. I mean I just looked around and happened to see you sleeping on a cot. OK, even that sounds bad too. Please ignore what I said"

"I'll ignore that then" said a smiling Carson, "Before I take your blood sample are you feeling alright? Any dizziness? Coughing? Flu? Anything unusually happen to you health wise?"

"No Doc" said Willow, "Any recent stuff I had happen to me, should be on my file"

"Yes, I read it" said Carson as he prepared to take a sample of her blood, "you lost a lot of blood, had a traumatic brain injury and then got healed via an alien medical pod. Have I covered everything?"

"Pretty much" said Willow

"There's nothing else? No after effects?" asked Carson again. Willow could see that he was waiting for her answer before he took the sample.

"No, no after effects" lied Willow, "he doesn't need to know about the incident in the locker room. No one does" she thought to herself.

"Alright then" said Carson as he took her sample. He filled four vials with her blood before taking out the needle, putting a band-aid on her hand and helping her up, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Doc. I'm alright. Thanks for your concern" said a smiling Willow to the Scottish doctor

**Colorado Springs Airport, the next day**

Willow was waiting at the gate for her flight to Sunnydale via Los Angeles. The flight was already delayed an hour due to inclement weather so all Willow could do was just sit at the gate and wait for the flight. As she sat down, various thoughts were going through her head. One was that this reminded her of what happened months ago, when she was at the exact same airport, waiting for the exact same delayed flight before the now General O'Neil called her and asked her to come back for the trip to the planet with the Ancient Repository of Knowledge. The subsequent result was Colonel O'Neill stuck in stasis for months on end. She also thought about what Thor had said, that he would be getting back to her as soon as possible about her DNA, and she was slightly worried about when that would be. She kept wondering to herself whether there was something wrong with her and why he seemed so interested.

Then she thought about the incident that happened in the women's locker room right after her promotion; as she thought about her reflection with the black, soulless eyes looking back at her, a chill ran up her spine. She knew that she couldn't tell anyone about that incident, not General O'Neill, not Buffy. It wasn't that she distrusted either of them, General O'Neill would try to help her in any way he can, even keep it quiet from groups like the rogue section of the NID but the SGC has had a history of leaks and infiltration by that group, so that was out of the question. Buffy too would try to help her but there was always the possibility that she and the others would try to bring her back in to battle or at least provide support against supernatural threats, but Willow loved travelling through the Stargate too much to leave the program. Her only hope was that maybe Thor would find something in the DNA sample she gave him that could account for what was happening to her.

An hour later, there was an announcement that there would be a further two hour delay for the flight to Sunnydale. Upon hearing that, all Willow could do was sit back and reflect on how her life has been so far. As she thought back to her first appearance at the SGC, meeting SG1, attending the academy, even her crush on Daniel, she realized that despite all the battles against the Goa'uld and the losses, she was really happy with her life. She felt much closer to General O'Neil than the others though thanks to the psychic link they shared during the whole Ancient Repository of Knowledge incident. She saw his hopes and dreams and his regrets and sorrows. When she remembered about the psychic link, she had a grin plastered on her face as she was the first human after millions of years, to see the lost city of Atlantis.

"I wonder if the link went both ways" thought Willow to herself, "I saw inside his mind, however unintentional it was, but I wonder if he saw inside mine"

She met new people, and while they weren't from the supernaturally charged crowd like Buffy, Tara, Dawn or even Spike and Angel; she still cared for them deeply, and while they had their ups and downs, they were like the family she always wanted. At that moment she recalled what she told Cassie, that sometimes you have to leave your home to find better experiences and that's exactly what happened, no matter how accidentally it was.

While she sat back, she closed her eyes to take a quick, and before she knew it, a couple of hours had passed before passengers for the flight to Los Angeles was called to board. She took out her SGC issued cell phone to check for any messages, and when there were none, she boarded her flight.

**Willow's House, Sunnydale, CA, 2230 hours**

Willow landed at Sunnydale late at night after another delay at Los Angeles. She hadn't actually called anyone to let them know that she was coming for a visit as it was meant to be a surprise. Instead of calling her friends, she took a cab from the airport to her parent's house. Willow knew the risks of travelling alone at night in Sunnydale but to her, that was another lifetime ago when she was mostly dependant on Buffy or Xander to save her butt from vampires and other monsters.

After an hour's drive, Willow reached her parents house. As she took out her keys, she looked around keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. She even tried to sense for any danger that seemed to be close by and found none, although she wasn't aware of how the presence of a vampire or demon or monster would appear to her. After finally finding her keys, she strode up to the door and opened it. She quickly stepped in and closed the door behind her while turning on the lights. Everything was the same, nothing changed. Her parents had allowed Willow to ask Xander to come by once in a while to water the plants, mow the lawn and just house sit for a while; however he was not allowed to have any parties in the empty house.

"Yeah, as if someone would want to hold a house party late at night", thought Willow to herself, "That's an invitation for a vampire to come for an all you can eat or drink buffet"

As she was walking to the kitchen, she wondered if the good old "Sunnydale Syndrome" was still in effect. She recalled how no matter how terrible things had gotten; people, especially the adults would find some way of explaining everything away.

"I'd better ask Buffy about that tomorrow" she told herself as she opened the fridge and quickly closed it, "Great, there's nothing here. But then again why would there be since there's no one living in the house anymore" she continued as she talked to herself.

She immediately reached for the phonebook and picked a new pizza place that just opened, or at least it wasn't open when Willow was here the last time.

"Damn, I haven't been back in a long time" she thought to herself as she looked through the listings and picked up her phone, "I think it's been at least two years" she told herself.

After she ordered a small pizza and a diet soda, she sat on her couch and turned on the television only to find Wormhole X-Treme was on and quickly changed the channel. "Yea, I'm actually living through that" she told herself, "No need to watch something that's based on the real thing". However, she did find it funny when she first heard about the incident with the alien called Martin Lloyd who was the creative consultant on this show about a fake SGC, which was actually based on the real SGC. What was even amazing to Willow, the Air Force had actually allowed it to be filmed in the first place.

"What was it General O'Neill said" thought Willow to herself, "Oh, it creates plausible deniability. If the existence of the Stargate program, the real one, leaks out then the leak can be blamed on a hyperactive imagination from a television show. Or something like that". "Aw what the hell" she continued, "might as well watch it and get some laughs"

After watching the show for a while, Willow heard the doorbell ringing and sensing no danger she opened the door and greeted the pizza delivery guy. She took the veggie pizza after paying for it and sat back down on the couch and continued watching the adventures of Colonel Danning (General O'Neill), Major Stacy Monroe (Lt Colonel Carter), Dr. Levant (Daniel) and Grell the Robot (Teal'c).

"I can't believe they made Teal'c into a robot" she thought to herself as she laughed watching the show.

After having finished watching Wormhole X-Treme and some Letterman, Willow turned off the TV and went off to her room. While the lights were off, she walked into her room and walked straight to the window. Moving her curtains slightly to one side, she looked out into the driveway just to make sure that nothing was wrong.

"I think I'm getting paranoid" said Willow to herself as she closed the curtains once again and reached for the light switch. Once the lights were on, she took a cursory glance around her room. "Everything is still the same" she said smiling to herself, "I kinda miss this". As she was looking around she caught sight of an envelope on her study desk. Picking it up she saw that it was a graduation card from her parents, smiling she opened it and read the contents and grinned. As soon as she finished reading the card, she put it on the side as a display piece and walked over to her closet to get her PJ's. After changing, she reached under her bed and retrieved a back pack. Opening it she saw she still had her emergency supply of three wooden stakes and a bottle of holy water. Closing the back pack again, she pushed it back under her bed and lay down. After 20 minutes of texting with Cassie, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**Buffy's House, the next morning**

Willow drove her parent's car to Buffy's house the next morning. She was hoping that no one found out that she was in town. As she parked her car, she noticed that there was movement inside the house and that no-one had seemed to see her yet. Willow got out of the car and walked up the driveway and knocked on the door.

"Hey Xander, would you get the door?" said a familiar voice from behind the door.

As Xander opened the door, he got the biggest surprise of his day.

"Willow?" asked Xander in surprise

"Hi Xander" said Willow smiling

"Willow!" screamed Xander as he wrapped his arms around Willow and hugged her tight

"Xander?" asked Buffy, "What's going…. Wills!" screamed Buffy as she took the place of Xander in hugging her best friend.

"What are you doing here? When did you get in?" asked Buffy

"My CO gave us all downtime for a few days so I thought I'd come by to visit" said Willow, "I wanted it to be a surprise"

"Believe you me" said Xander, "we are surprised"

"Wills" said Buffy, "We're actually just heading out. You should come with us, I'm sure the others would love to meet you"

"Sure, where are we going?" asked Willow

"Well you're going with me to the warehouse district" said Buffy

"And I'll be going downtown to 3S" said Xander

"3S?" asked Willow

"Summer's Security Services" said Buffy before turning to Xander, "I told you Xander, don't call it 3S. Makes it sound like a motel room or something"

"Whatever you say my queen" said Xander with a bow before he gave Buffy a quick kiss on the lips and walked over to his car.

Willow didn't miss this interaction between Buffy and Xander, and her heart fell when she saw the kiss between them. "I guess that dream on the _Daniel Jackson_ was just that, a dream" she thought to herself.

"Earth, to Willow. Earth, to Willow" said Buffy as she waved her hands in front of her face, "You alright?"

"Huh" said Willow, "oh yea. I'm alright. I'm just happy that I'm seeing you guys again"

"I missed you too" said Buffy, "come on, let's go" she said as Willow got into the passenger side of Buffy's car

As she backed up her car to the road and drove away, Willow was curious about some things.

"So you and Xander?" asked Willow

"Yea" said Buffy as she blushed red, "we…ah….got together after I returned from Colorado Springs after visiting you. I still had some issues to deal with and Xander was dealing with Anya's loss. So we helped each other by talking and just being there for one another, and eventually we got to be much more than just friends"

Willow had sensed that Buffy was telling the truth but she still couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of Xander's luck.

"I'm happy for you Buff" said Willow trying to hide her disappointment

"How about you?" asked Buffy as she glanced at Willow, "anyone in your life right now?"

"Not really" replied Willow, "I actually just got back from deployment overseas so I really didn't have the time. Plus my work keeps me really busy"

"Deep Space Telemetry people need to be deployed?" asked Buffy

"Yep" said Willow

"So where are we going?" asked Willow trying to change the subject

"You know the Watchers Council was annihilated right?" asked Buffy

"Yea, I think it was Xander who told me about it when I came back to Sunnydale for your funeral after your fight with Glory" said Willow

"Well, now only Giles has access to the Council's wealth and connections. So we decided to restart and rename the Council and headquarter it in Sunnydale" said Buffy, "In the meantime, Giles is using his connections to gather as many potential slayers and watchers while expanding the new organization to the UK, and Europe for now"

"That sounds cool" said Willow

"We're trying to get an agreement with the Hayes administration to get full autonomy in combating supernatural threats in the States, no interference from the government whatsoever and complete immunity for slayers when they face threats here" said Buffy excitedly, "Giles and his contacts are trying to do the same with the UK and European governments", she continued, "and the potential slayers are being trained by me, Faith, Spike and even Angel shows up sometimes to help out"

"How about the witches and psychics?" asked Willow

"Tara is in charge of that department, we have a lot here in the States and in Europe who report directly to her" said Buffy, "She's doing really well, she misses you"

"I miss all of you" said Willow, "but wow, looks like you've got everything figured out and settled. But why do you have the 3S?"

"That's a normal business" said Buffy, "I mean even with Giles' new found wealth, the Slayer business doesn't really make that much money. So usually we contract our services as security or bodyguards for VIP's. Plus it gives the potentials some much needed real world experience"

"Interesting concept" said Willow smiling

"Well, it works" said Buffy, "also we still do daily patrols on a rotational basis. I'm just glad I'm not the only one doing it like before"

"Yea, I remember those days" said Willow

"And what do you know, here we are" said Buffy as she turned into an industrial area with warehouses and other buildings. She drove for a few more minutes before she stopped at a grey five story building.

"Willow Rosenberg" said Buffy smiling as she got out of the car, "Welcome to the Slayer Council"

**Slayer Council HQ, Sunnydale, CA**

As Willow followed Buffy to the entrance of the building, she felt like fingers were digging into her mind while waiting for Buffy to scan her card at the entrance to open the door.

_Willow: "Whoever it is trying to get into my head. Stop it. NOW!"_

After her telepathic shout, Willow felt the 'fingers' retreat fairly quickly, "Guess I have to keep my defences up here" she thought silently to herself

As they entered the lobby of the building, Willow saw a girl she didn't know at the front desk who was rubbing her forehead.

"Morning Amy" said Buffy to the girl, "You feeling alright?"

"Yea" said Amy, "I'm just having a headache Miss Summers, but I'll be fine"

"Alright then" said Buffy, "go to the medical unit and get yourself checked out"

"Yes ma'am" said Amy, "Oh, your sister is here to see you ma'am, and she said she'll be waiting for you in your office"

"Thanks Amy" said Buffy, "I need to get a pass for my friend here"

"Yes ma'am" said Amy as she turned to look at Willow, "Name please"

"Willow Rosenberg"

"Hold on" said Amy surprised, "THE Willow Rosenberg?"

"Just Willow" she replied, "I'm not 'THE' anything"

"Sorry ma'am" said Amy nervously, "If I had known, I wouldn't have tried to…."

"That was you?" asked Willow incredulously

"What's going on? Wills?" asked Buffy

"When I was coming in I felt someone trying to read my mind" said Willow before she turned back to Amy, "I really don't like people reading my mind without permission"

"Amy" said Buffy exasperated, "how many times have I told you not to do that?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Summers" said Amy

"Take the day off Amy" said Buffy as she got Willow's pass from her

"I'm sorry Willow, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again" said Buffy, "you're my best friend and are welcome here at any time"

"It's alright Buff" said Willow, "I just like keeping my private thoughts to myself. Sorry if I got a bit angry back there"

"Don't worry about it" said Buffy, "I sent her home, hopefully she'll think about what she did wrong and not do it again"

"Hiya B" said a familiar voice behind Willow and as she turned around to meet the person with that voice, she was suddenly given a big hug, "Red! What the hell are you doing back" said a grinning Faith.

"Hi Faith" said Willow smiling, "I got some vacation time from work so I thought I'd come back and meet up with you guys"

"Well it's great to see you again, has Boss lady here given you the grand tour yet?" asked Faith

"Actually" said Buffy, "I just received a page on my phone, ummm… Faith.. do you mind giving Willow the grand tour?"

"Sure no problem" said Faith

"Sorry Wills" said Buffy, "I hope you don't mind, something urgent just came up"

"No….. It's alright" said Willow smiling, "I'm sure Faith will be a great tour guide"

As Buffy turned and walked hurriedly away, Willow couldn't help but feel at unease.

"I don't want to read Buffy's mind but something's wrong here" thought Willow to herself as she strengthened the guards around her mind, "why do I get the feeling that my best friend is lying to me"

"Come on Red" said Faith as she broke Willow's chain of thought, "first stop…. The slayer training areas.. you gotta meet this Kennedy chick, I think she may be right up your alley"

As Buffy walked away from Willow, she couldn't help but feel guilty about what she was doing. She reached a restricted stairway with a number pad on the door and, after she input her code, she opened it and walked down one level. Once downstairs, she used another code on another locked and restricted doorway leading to a room with several monitors and technology. Once she was inside the room, she walked towards two girls who were standing in a corner looking over the shoulder of a man looking at read-outs on a computer.

"Amy" said Buffy to the girl who was at the desk in a lobby until a few minutes ago, "what did you find out?"

"She's got defences Buffy" said Amy, "I thought I could get in unnoticed but she managed to give me a headache. Now I think she'd be on guard the whole time she's here, and I don't think I alone will be able to break her guards"

"Thanks Amy" said Buffy, "seriously, go get checked out for your headache. We need our psychics to be alert and ready at all times"

"Dawn" said Buffy turning towards her younger sister, "What have you found out?"

"Well we've been running a search since you arrived at the HQ with Willow" said Dawn, "but there's nothing"

"Nothing?" said Buffy surprised, "what do you mean nothing?"

"I mean nothing" said Dawn, "we hacked into the FBI, NSA even the CIA and Air Force databases but the vast majority of information about Willow after she left Sunnydale has been scrubbed"

"What?" asked Buffy shocked

"Look" said Dawn as she showed Buffy the computer monitor, "since she entered the Air Force academy, almost 90% of her records have been deemed either classified or Top Secret. All we know is what she majored in for her Bachelors Degree and the grades she got for her classes"

"Damn it" said Buffy as she put down her hands on a table, "I hate doing this"

"Sorry Buffy" said Dawn, "the Willow upstairs isn't the Willow who left Sunnydale six years ago. We really don't know her anymore. I don't think we have a choice but to consider her a threat, for now. At least until we know where her loyalties lie"

"Fuck!" shouted Buffy as she slammed her hand on the table, cracking it, and turned around and walked away.

**General O'Neill's Cabin, Silver Creek, Minnesota**

General O'Neill was enjoying a day of fishing and drinking beer at his cabin in the woods of Silver Creek when suddenly his cell phone rang.

"Oh for cryin' out loud" he exclaimed as he bent down to place his beer and fishing pole on the wooden dock so that he could pick up the call, "O'Neill" he said once he pressed the green button on the phone

"General O'Neill, this is Agent Barret from the NID"

"What do you want?" asked the General, "Be quick about it my fish are escaping"

"Sorry to bother you General" said Agent Barret, "But we seem to have a problem"

"What problem?" asked the General as he was rubbing his forehead.

"Well, we recently tracked some individuals who hacked into FBI, CIA, NSA and Air Force Databases just to conduct a background check on Captain Willow Rosenberg" said Agent Barret

"What?" exclaimed the General as he quickly stood up and walked into his cabin, "who did it and from where?"

"I'm not sure of the organization or the individuals, they've been trying to hide their trail, but we pinpointed the hacking as having originated from Sunnydale, a city in California" said the agent

"Damn it! Captain Rosenberg is there now, visiting her friends" exclaimed the General

"General, this is unlike the background check that was conducted on Colonel Carter by the FBI on behalf of Pete Shanahan" said Agent Barret, "at least that was done through the proper channels, no matter how unethical Shanahan's reasons were. But this, these people hacked into four federal databases to find background information on one person who is participating in a classified program and that makes this a national security issue"

"Yes I know about the check done on Carter by that idiot" said the General, "and I agree that this thing with Captain Rosenberg constitutes a national security breach. I'll handle it"

"Very well, General" said Agent Barret

"Oh, and Barret" said the General, "make sure those holes these hackers exploited gets plugged"

"We're already on it Sir" said Agent Barret

The General then pressed the red key to close the conversation with Agent Barret and pressed the number one on his speed dial. The phone on the other line was ringing three times until someone picked it up.

"This is General O'Neill, get me the President"

 


	28. A Visit to Sunnydale (Part 2)

**Summers' Security Services (3S), Downtown Sunnydale**

Xander was in his office looking through the needs of six new clients, two of whom were prominent politicians and the other four were celebrities on some weird television show about teenage angst. As he evaluated the needs of these clients, he knew exactly which potential slayers to assign to each person. Usually he would team up one potential with each client but this time he wanted to pair up the new potentials with the more experienced ones. He had agreed with this idea of Buffy's, that the potential slayers needed more combat and real life experiences before they were sent to different states to battle the forces of evil.

After he was done assigning the potentials with their clients, he turned to look at a picture on his desk. It was one of the whole gang during their high school year, before everything became grown up and real life had kicked all of them in the ass. He was broken out of his day dream thanks to a phone call. Looking at the caller ID, he saw that it was Buffy.

"Hey Buff" he said once he pressed the green button to connect the call

"Xander" said Buffy, "we may have a little problem"

"What kind of problem?" asked Xander concerned

"It's Willow" replied Buffy

"Buff" said Xander, "What happened? I thought we agreed…"

"Xander" interrupted Buffy, "Her background since she attended the Air Force Academy has been scrubbed clean. It's all listed as Classified or Top Secret. We've been trying to hack deeper into what she's been doing with the military but so far we've been unable to"

"Damn it Buffy" said an exasperated Xander, "I thought we agreed not to do this with her? She's our friend… your best friend"

"You think I don't know how much it hurts doing this?" said Buffy, her voice breaking, "I tell myself that we're doing this for our own security but it still hurts" she said almost breaking down

"I know, I'm sorry" said Xander trying to soothe Buffy, "Does she know?"

"No, I don't think she suspects anything" said Buffy trying to calm down, "she's taking a tour of the facility with Faith"

"Listen, I'm on my way down there ok?" said Xander, "When she finds out, we'll deal with it together"

"Ok" said Buffy as she sat dejected in the stairwell near the secured doors

**General O'Neill's Cabin, Silver Creek, Minnesota, 0930 hrs**

"Walter!" shouted General O'Neill into his phone

"Yes sir?" asked the gate technician

"Contact Captain Rosenberg" ordered the General, "tell her to stay indoors where ever she is, preferably in a secure area"

"Sir?" said Walter confused

"Is Carter on base?" asked the General ignoring Walter's question

"No sir, she just left the control room, however she hasn't left the base yet. She said something about having to see Detective Shanahan" said Walter

"Damn it!" said the General, "Call Carter back, tell her it's an emergency"

"Yes Sir" said Walter, "what do I tell Colonel Carter if she asks?"

"Tell her that someone or some group has been looking into Captain Rosenberg's background" said the General, "she needs to trace the hack, we only know it leads to the Captain's home town but we need to find out who's doing it and then we can ask why"

"Yes Sir" said Walter, "I'll notify her immediately"

"I'm on the way to the airport now" said the General, "I have a Homeworld Security jet waiting to get me to Peterson"

"Yes sir" said Walter

"And keep trying to contact Captain Rosenberg until you actually reach her. Is that understood?" asked General O'Neill

"Understood Sir"

"Oh Walter, I'm sending you my flight information" said the General, "Have Carter, Teal'c and Daniel meet me at Peterson. Once I land, we'll be immediately heading out to Sunnydale City Airport"

"Yes Sir" said Walter, "Sir, do you think Captain Rosenberg is alright?"

"I don't know" said the General, "Keep trying"

"Yes Sir"

**Slayer Council HQ, at that exact same time**

"Wow, Faith" said Willow as she walked next to the slayer, "the facilities here look really good"

"Yeah" she replied, "the training areas for the potential slayers are pretty state of the art. Everything they need is available right here to train them so that they could survive attacks by vamps, demons and the like; once they're activated, they shouldn't have any trouble in taking over for either me or Buffy"

"Isn't there any spell that can activate all the Potential slayers at once?" asked Willow

"I have no idea" said Faith, "I think you'll have to ask Tara about that one. But it would be cool if we could do that"

"You know, I always thought you were the loner type" said Willow smiling, "how come you got involved in this?"

"The boss lady asked for my help with her idea about gathering and training the new potentials" said Faith, "how could I skip out on that?"

"And these potential slayers stay here in this building?" asked Willow

"Not here" said Faith, "there is another building that was converted into a dorm to house them"

"That's cool" said Willow, "So is there also a magic training section?"

"That's actually on this floor" replied Faith,

"Nice" said Willow, "Would I be right in guessing that Tara is in charge of the magic section?"

"Yep" replied Faith, "We even have training for Watchers here"

"Really?" said Willow, "Let me guess, Giles is in charge of that?"

"Yep" replied Faith, "he's been training Dawn, Xander and a few others to be Watchers. He has been successful for the most part"

"And Buffy is in charge of combat training I take it?" asked Willow smiling

"She is in charge overall since she is the most experienced Slayer here" said Faith, "but Angel and I share the responsibilities"

"That's cool" said Willow, "Are they here?"

"Yea" said Faith, "They should be here somewhere"

Just then, Faith had received a text on her cell phone. Not wanting to invade her privacy, Willow walked on as Faith stopped to read the message. If Willow had stopped and turned around, she would have noticed Faith's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Hey Red" said Faith as she looked up, "You keep on walking, I gotta return a call. Just walk straight on and take the first hall way to the left, you should be able to see Tara teaching in one of the rooms"

"Yea, sure" said Willow as she started to sense unease emanating from Faith, "everything alright?"

"Yea" replied Faith, "I just have to return a call, go on ahead without me"

Willow didn't like the feelings that she was sensing from Faith, "Unease, shock, disbelief. Why am I sensing those feelings from her?" she thought to herself as she walked on, "Nah, must just be my imagination. These are my friends; I've got nothing to worry about here"

As she watched Willow walk away and make a left into the hallway, Faith called the number from where she received the text message. After a few rings, someone from the other line picked up; from the background noise she could tell that she was on the speakerphone. Making sure that she was out of earshot, she started to talk.

"Are you guys nuts?" said Faith

"No we're not Faith" said Buffy

"Listen Faith, her entire current background is either classified or Top Secret. We just found another classification for her, Presidential Eyes Only" said Dawn

"The secrecy she is involved in makes her a security threat to us Faith" said a new, male voice, "We need to know where her loyalties lie"

"Giles?" said Faith, "You're going along with this entire insane thing? I mean come on, there has to be another way"

"Damn it Faith" said Buffy, "if there was another way, don't you think we would have done it? Amy said that her mental guards are strong and so far we've been unable to break through her defences"

"Maybe because it's none of our business?" said Faith

"If you can't do this Faith, we'll send someone else. But since she knows you already, she would never suspect it" said Dawn

"Buffy" said Faith ignoring Dawn, "think about what you're asking me to do. If this happens, she'll never forgive us"

"Do whatever you have to do Faith" said Dawn

"She'll understand" replied Buffy

Faith then immediately disconnected the call and stared at her phone, stunned by the conversation she had. She checked her message again just to make sure this whole thing wasn't a dream.

_**Buffy:** _ _Willow threat. Take down authorized._

After closing her eyes for a while, she started to walk in the direction she sent Willow. As she turned the corner, she saw Willow coming out of a classroom with Tara.

"It… it was go… good seeing you again, Willow" said Tara

"I liked sitting in during your class, even though I came in at the end of it" said Willow, "You've become very adept at magic"

"Thanks" said Tara smiling

"Are you free to go to the Bronze tonight?" asked Willow, "I mean I'm only here for a few more days, and it would be nice if we could hang out again like the old days"

"Su… sure" smiled Tara as she nodded her head, "I… I'd li… like that very much, th… then you can tell me how… how your life has been going."

"So it's a date, then?" said Willow, but then was surprised by what she said, "I mean not a date, date. A date as in a group of people going out. Unless you want to go on a date in a group" she continued nervously

"Ye… yea" said Tara smiling, "let… let's make it a date"

"Hey Red" said Faith as she approached Willow and Tara

"Faith" said Willow as she turned to face the petite brunette, "everything alright?"

"Yea" said Faith, "just had some issues with one of my students. It's all ok now" she lied

Willow sensed something was wrong, that what Faith had told her was a lie and now she started to get slightly worried.

"Can you guys excuse me for one second" said Willow, "I need to make a quick call"

"Yea sure" said both Faith and Tara

Willow had a sneaking suspicion that something was wrong and she felt as if she had to let someone from the SGC know her whereabouts. As she turned on the phone, she saw that there was no signal coming through. "Damn it" she thought to herself. If the SGC can't contact her by phone, she had to at least get a message out that something was wrong. Then the subcutaneous transmitter that Colonel Carter developed, and had implanted into all base personnel, would help in tracking her movements. But she still had to try and get a message out, at least to General O'Neill.

"Faith" said Willow as she turned around, "Is there anywhere here that I can get a signal?"

"Come on" said Faith, "you can try the top floor. This floor has always been fifty-fifty for cell phone reception"

"Oh no" thought Willow to herself, "Will the signal from my transmitter go through?"

"Alright" said Willow smiling at Faith, "lead the way".

"See you tonight then?" said Willow as she passed Tara

"Of course" replied Tara before she went into the classroom

As they waited for the elevator, Willow had a strong feeling that something was really off about Faith. She could sense that Faith was feeling upset, although she didn't show it, and she was lying. Once they reached the top floor, Willow followed Faith out into an empty, open space.

"Damn" said Willow, "There's still no signal here"

"Umm.. Willow" said Faith nervously

"Yea" replied Willow as she continued to search for a signal, waving her phone in the air

"I'm sorry, I lied to you" said Faith as Willow suddenly stopped everything she was doing and turned around.

"What do you mean?" asked Willow as she slowly and cautiously walked towards Faith

"I did get a message, but t wasn't about a student" said Faith, "It was actually a message from Buffy, about you"

By now, Willow's senses were telling her that part of what she was saying was true but she still had a very bad feeling.

"What was the message?" asked Willow as she mentally prepared to fight her way out of the complex, but how the heck do you fight against a building of Slayers and Potentials, not to mention magic users.

"Well, when I saw you accompany Buffy here, I actually texted her if it was ok to ask you out" said Faith

Upon hearing that, Willow was surprised, "Wait…. What?" she said.

"Yea" said Faith as she walked towards Willow, "I've actually liked you for sometime, even before you left Sunnydale. So when you came here with Buffy, I asked her if I could take you downtown for a date"

"Let me get this straight" said Willow, "You like me….. so you asked my best friend for permission to ask me out?"

"Yea" shrugged Faith smiling, "What can I say, I'm a proper girl"

Willow could sense that there was something really wrong and that Faith was lying to her but she couldn't figure out what it was; all she knew was that she had to get out of there.

"Listen Faith" said Willow, "I'm really flattered and all but I already have a date with Tara tonight, so I think I should go back home and get ready. Do you mind giving me a ride back home?"

"Well you'll be here for a few more days right?" said Faith, ignoring her question, as she moved forward and slid her hands around Willow's waist and pushed her to the wall, "we could go for a nice, romantic date; just the two of us tomorrow" she said softly and seductively

"Faith" said Willow, "please, don't"

"Come on Red" said Faith as she placed one hand on Willow's check and leaned in to kiss her, "Just live and play a little why don't ya?"

The next thing Willow knew was that Faith was kissing her against a wall and there was nothing she could do. Willow gave in to the sensory overload and returned Faith's kiss. She closed her eyes as she felt Faith's lips start kissing her neck and her hands start exploring Willow's back. Unfortunately, if Willow had kept her eyes open, she would have noticed that while Faith was exploring Willow's back with one hand while kissing her, the other hand reached behind her own back and took out a taser that was hidden under her jeans.

Faith moved her lips to kiss a spot under Willow's ear before she whispered, "I'm so sorry Red"

Willow opened her eyes in shock, but it was already too late. Before she could do anything she felt thousands of volts of electricity coursing through her body and she could hear a scream. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was herself who was screaming in pain before she started to fall forwards. She felt Faith catch her as she was falling and slowly lay her down on the floor.

Willow looked through a haze as she noticed a tear fall down Faith's face as she reached for her phone and called a number.

"It's done. Top floor, east side elevator" said Faith, "I seriously hope you know what you're doing"

After she disconnected the call, Faith kneeled next to Willow and looked into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Willow" she said.

All Willow could say before she fully lost consciousness was, "Why?"

**Peterson AFB, Colorado, 1540 hrs**

Once the jet provided by the Department of Homeworld Security landed, General O'Neill walked down the stairs onto the tarmac to meet up with Colonel Carter, Teal'c and Daniel.

"Jack!" shouted Daniel, "Any news on Willow?"

"No nothing yet" said the General, "we've tried calling her phone, both her personal one and the secure line, and even her home phone but no response yet"

"Do you think whoever ordered those break ins into the personnel databases has her?" asked Daniel

"I don't know Daniel" said the General

"O'Neill, has anyone contacted Willow Rosenberg's family and associates?" asked Teal'c

"No T," said the General, "We don't want to scare her friends and family until we have something concrete"

"Maybe she's at a location with bad cell reception?" said Daniel

"I sure hope so" said the General, "because I don't like the alternative"

Everyone nodded when the General had finished, but he could see from their eyes that they were already thinking about the worst case scenario; that the rogue cell of the NID or some private individual or group had kidnapped Willow and were running experiments on her.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, the General addressed SG1.

"Here's what we know so far" said the General, "Agent Barret from the NID called me at my cabin to say that someone hacked into federal databases to conduct a background search on Captain Rosenberg" he continued, "we're not sure who is doing it or why"

"Carter" said the General as he turned to his second in command, "any news on her location?"

"Yes Sir" she said, "looks like both her phones are in two separate locations, her private cell is near a private residence and the secure one is in another location entirely, looks like some kind of an industrial park. I contacted Colonel Pendergast on the Prometheus to cross reference the locations with Willow's subcutaneous transmitter"

"And?" asked the General

"She's at the industrial park" replied the Colonel, "And we know which building it is"

"Alright" said the General as he turned to the other male members of SG1, "Daniel, T…. Why don't you guys board the plane? We'll be leaving for Sunnydale once it's been fuelled. I need to talk to Carter for a bit"

The General stepped closer to Colonel Carter and waited until Daniel and Teal'c were on the plane, "Thanks Carter. I heard that you have a date with Shanahan so maybe it would be better if you let us handle this, and you could take the rest of the night off". When General O'Neill finished saying those words, he mentally winced and kicked himself, "What the hell did I just say?" he thought to himself.

"Sir" said the Colonel, "I'd like to go with SG1"

"Weren't you telling me the other day that Shanahan wasn't happy that you were too busy working and not spending enough time with him?" replied the General

"I know Sir" said the Colonel, "But this is Willow we're talking about here. We all should be going"

"Listen Carter, I really don't want Shanahan calling the mountain again and complaining that you haven't spent much time with him" said the Colonel

"Wait a second, he called the base?" she said shocked

"Eh, guys?" said Daniel as he shouted from the door of the plane, "we're wasting time"

"One minute Daniel" said the General as he turned to face the Colonel again, "Carter, do remember that I ordered you to get a life. We'll take care of this; anyway Major Davis from the Pentagon will be meeting us at Sunnydale. So you shouldn't worry too much, don't you think we can handle it?"

"It's just that I don't want Willow to think I don't care, Sir" said the Colonel

"She won't think that, Carter" replied the General

"With all due respect Sir" whispered the Colonel, "I'll still like to go, this mission is to find out why someone is looking into my teammate and if I remember correctly, you gave me command of SG1. Also, since we have been unable to contact her, we can assume that she has been taken by those same people who're conducting this background check. So, it would be highly irresponsible and unprofessional of me, as Willow's immediate superior officer, not to go and make sure everything is alright with her." said the Colonel

"Very well then Carter" said the General as he stepped back. Looking closely, Colonel Carter could see the General giving her a quick smile before they turned around and boarded the plane.

"Hey Jack, what happens if they refuse to stop looking for more information on Willow?" asked Daniel once he saw that General O'Neill had boarded the flight.

"There'll be two NID strike teams on stand-by. So either they stop looking into her or we effectively shut them down" replied the General, "plus Major Davis will be there to deliver a Presidential Order to cease and desist all activities in regards to Willow"

"A bit nuclear don't you think?" asked Daniel, "the strike team part, I mean"

"Daniel, they broke into four federal agencies, even the Air Force personnel database to run a check on Willow" explained the General, "this is already beyond a national security issue and whoever they are, seem to have an unhealthy curiosity with our resident red head", and he continued, "so no Daniel, I don't think it's nuclear at all, if it was nuclear, I'd have all of them arrested for treason and put into a deep, dark hole"

Daniel knew that his friend was right, this was a big breach of national security especially if they found out about the Stargate Program, then the fall-out, especially among the international allies who are not in the know about the program would be immense.

"Alright, we will meet up with Agent Barret at the industrial park; Daniel and Teal'c will stay with them outside the park while Carter, Davis and I will head into the building. We'll ask them nicely to stop, and if they don't then they'll have problems. Is that understood?" said the General

Once the General saw that everyone nodded their acceptance of the plan, they strapped themselves in for the three hour ride to Sunnydale.

**Slayer Council HQ, at that exact same time**

"Willow"

Willow groaned as she slowly opened her eye and felt something soft under her.

"Willow, wake up. You've been asleep for hours"

Willow slowly sat up and found that she was in a room, about the size of her bedroom, with a table and two chairs to one side and she was sitting up on a bed.

"Where am I?" she thought to herself, "What the hell happened?"

"Willow" said the mysterious voice

Willow looked around and found that there was no one in the room, it was just her. And then she suddenly remembered kissing Faith, the feelings she got from the Slayer and the shock from the taser.

"Should have listened to my instincts" thought Willow to herself, "Stupid, Stupid Willow. Now I definantly need to keep my defences up"

"Willow"

"Who's there?" said Willow as she looked around the room and finally settled on the security camera that was located on the top left side, right above the door. She stood up and looked straight into the camera, "you know, this is so clichéd. If you wanna talk, then come into this room and talk" she said angrily

She reached out with her mind and shorted out the electronics of the camera so that someone, maybe one of the people she considers her friends, could come and explain to her why they had to taser her and put her into a room that looks suspiciously like a cell.

A few minutes later, she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Seriously?" said Willow, "You attack me without any provocation, and now you decide to knock before entering?"

"Let me talk to her first" said a familiar voice as the door opened and the one person that Willow thought she could trust came into the room.

"Xander?" said Willow stunned

"Hi Wills" said Xander

"Don't 'hi Wills' me" said Willow, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Look Willow" said Xander as he tried to approach Willow,

"Don't you dare come near me!" shouted Willow, "Did you know about what was going to happen today?"

"NO!" shouted Xander before he calmed down again, "No, I didn't know"

Willow sensed that what he was saying was true, but she was so attached to these people who she always thought off as her best friends, that she didn't think that her sensory abilities could be trusted.

"I know Dawn, Buffy and Giles are behind this, I can sense it" said Willow to a surprised Xander, "bring them here now!"

"Wills" said Xander, "Its not like that"

"Its not like what Xander?" said Willow, "I came back to Sunnydale to visit you guys, my friends and the people I trust. Instead, I get lied to, and attacked, and now I find myself in a cell?"

"Wills" said Buffy as she stepped through the entry way into Willow's room, "its not like that"

"I am sick and tired of hearing 'its not like that'!" shouted Willow as she slammed her hands on the table, "explain to me then. Please enlighten me"

"Wills, when you came to this complex. We ran a background check on you, it's the same one that we run on all of our visitors and clients" said Buffy who had come into the room

"Hold on a second" said Willow turning to face Buffy, "you ran a background check on me? Without my permission? Why? I'm not a client, nor am I just a simple visitor here, I'm your friend"

"It was for our security Wills" said Xander

"You don't get to talk Xander" said Willow as she glared at him

"Let me guess, when you tried doing a background check on me, you found nothing right?" said Willow as she glared at Buffy

"Yes" said Buffy

"What did you do then, huh?" asked Willow

"We broke into four of the most, so called, secure databases on Earth" said Dawn who had just came into the room

"You did what?!" shouted Willow, still unable to believe what she's been hearing so far

"Get out of here Dawn" said Buffy

"No, no, Sis" said Dawn smugly, "I want to hear from this coward why her files have the words classified, Top Secret and even, Presidential Eyes Only"

"Willow" said Buffy, "Xander told you about those secret experiments the military was doing in creating hybrids between demons and humans right?"

Willow just glared at her friends now, unable to believe what was going on in front of her eyes. She refused to answer Buffy's question.

"We just wanted to find out if your department was responsible for what happened. We just don't want to go through that again" said Buffy

"Well, while I don't know who was responsible for that, it definitely wasn't the Air Force" said Willow, "since you have the answer you want, I guess I'll be leaving now" said Willow

"Not yet Willow"

"I was wondering when you would show up Giles" said Willow

"So what is it that you do that's so classified?" asked Giles

"Are you an idiot Giles?" said Willow, "what I do for my job is classified, which means no one gets to know what it is I do unless they have the necessary security clearance, which i know for a fact that none of you do"

"We need confirmation Willow" said Buffy

"Confirmation of what?" asked Willow incredulously

"Confirmation that whatever you are a part of, won't come and bite us in the ass" said Dawn, "So come on, tell us what's so classified about your work and, as long as there is no danger to us, you can go. As long as we don't know what you do, we have to assume that you're a security risk to the Slayer Council" she continued.

"Dawn" said Willow as she stared at Buffy's younger sister with disgust, "Are you really that much of an idiot. Classified means you, or any of you in this so called Council, do not have the authorization to know absolutely anything about what I do. So I suggest that you let me leave, or I swear to you things will get bad"

"Willow" said Giles, "we have other ways to find out what we want from you. So you either just tell us what we want to know or we get one of our psychics to go through your mind and find what we need"

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Willow shocked at what Giles was saying

"Buffy" said Willow as she faced the girl she had always thought of as her best friend, "what the hell is wrong with you all. Do you have any idea of what you're talking about? Just to find out what I do for a living, you're willing to torture me?"

"Then tell us what we need to know!" screamed Buffy as she slammed her fist on the table so hard that she broke it

"No" said Willow quietly, "No way in hell am I giving out anything to you. You wanna torture me, enter my mind without my permission, and rip out whatever information it is that you want? Then go ahead, I really would like to see you try. But as of this moment, we are done" she said as she stared at the faces of her former friends.

"Willow, please" said Xander softly, "No one's going to torture you"

"Then let me go" said Willow defiantly

"No" said Dawn

"We still haven't determined if you are a threat to us or where your loyalties lie" said Giles

"Leave me alone, then" said Willow as she turned around and walked over to the bed and sat down

"Wills" said Buffy, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper"

"You made a big mistake you know?" said Willow as she looked up and Buffy and the others, "The moment you ran a background check on me, it was already red flagged where I work, that's how classified my work is, and my CO has a saying" continued Willow as she looked at all of them in the eyes, "Never leave anyone behind. This means that they're coming for me if they cannot reach me, and then they'll be coming for you."

Feeling defeated, Buffy turned around and faced Dawn with tears on her face, "call Joshua, tell him we need a read on Willow. Use every psychic we have here to help him break her defences"

"Well Willow" said Dawn as everyone left the room, "I guess we'll know why you are so classified very soon"

"Dawn" said Willow as she stared at the younger Summers girl, "If you knew the truth about what I do, then you wouldn't hate me"

"Then tell us" said Dawn

"No" said Willow

"Then you've left us no choice" said Dawn smiling, "Joshua, our best psychic will get whatever information we need and then you can leave"

"My name is Willow Rosenberg, Captain, United States Air Force" said Willow smiling, "and you're not going to get a single thing from me"

**Slayer Council HQ, 1955 hrs**

For the past few hours, Willow was left alone in the room. Looking out the window, she could see that it was evening already. She had lied about the background check raising a red flag; she had no idea really what would happen if someone did a check on her. She was worried that if there was no flags were raised, then General O'Neill would never be able to find her, or know that she's missing. She didn't want to even send out a mental call for help since she was afraid that would weaken her mental defences. All she could do now was wait uneasily for this Joshua to come.

_O'Neill: "Red, Red….are you there?"_

Willow closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as she 'heard' the voice of her CO

_O'Neill: "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I wanted you to know that we are in Sunnydale now. All of us know where you are, and we're coming to get you"_

Willow couldn't help but smile as there was one part about what she told Buffy that was the truth; no one gets left behind. Just then she heard the door open and before she turned around she sensed three people walk into the room. Well, two people and one vampire. Turning around she smiled at the new arrivals.

"Hi Faith… Angel…. real nice to see you. Are you here to taser me again Faith?" said Willow

"I'm sorry Willow" said Faith as she looked down onto the floor

"Sure you are" replied Willow before she stared at Angel, "let me guess, you're the extra muscle, here to back up Faith?"

"Willow" said Angel

"Come on Angel, at least look into my eyes and tell me the truth" said Willow, "what is the use of being friends if we can't tell the truth, right?"

"Then tell us what we need to know Willow" said Angel

"What I do for a living is not only classified Angel, its also none of yours, Faith's, Buffy's or anyone else's business" said Willow as she turned to Faith, "how about you? Not going to say anything?"

"No" said Faith as she tried to avoid Willow's glare

"Hello Miss Rosenberg" said another man who came into the room, "my name is Joshua, I believe Buffy told you to expect me?"

"Its Captain" said Willow

"Excuse me?" asked Joshua

"Its proper to use to use my military rank when you address me. Mine is Captain.. not Miss" said Willow

"Ok then, I guess I'll call you Captain Rosenberg" said Joshua before he turned to Faith and Angel, "You guys can wait outside if you want"

"No" said Angel, "I don't like you or trust you, and I know your methods for getting information. Don't harm her in any way, you're just to get the information and get out, those are Buffy's orders"

"Come now" said Joshua, "from what I understand, I am being given a lot of freedom as to how I get that information, of course there may be some unpleasantness involved but if its required then there is no choice" he said before turning to Willow

"Captain Rosenberg" said Joshua, "please don't resist me, I've got the other psychics backing me up so it shouldn't take too long to break through your guards. Just remember, the more you resist, the more pain you'll feel"

"Joshua" said Faith, "if she's harmed in any way, then you'll be facing me"

"What the hell is this?" laughed Willow, "Two good cops and one bad cop? Really? Why don't you just get it all over with? Just be prepared to find things you may find unpleasant"

"Very well then" said Joshua as he closed his eyes and concentrated on getting into Willow's mind

**Location Unknown, Time Unknown**

When he opened his eyes, Joshua found himself on a beach in a Sunny day. He could feel the heat from the sun hammering down on him, with only a slight breeze in the air. He looked around and all he could see was sand and an ocean that spread as far as the eye can see. He could also see coconut trees dotted all over the sand, like one of those pictures of tropical beaches that people see on calendars.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, "Come on Captain Rosenberg, there's no way you could hide from me" he said smiling as he turned around to face Willow, "What?!" he said in surprise.

Once Joshua turned around, he had expected to find Willow there alone, not with two clocked and hooded figures that were flanking her. Looking closely, he could see the Willow in the middle, whom he assumed was the primary one, in her Dress Blues with her rank insignia shining under the sunlight had a couple of ribbons on her chest. The one standing to her left was dressed in a black cloak, with the face and head covered under a hood of the same colour, while the one on Willow's right was dressed in a cloak and hood that was as white as snow.

"Who are they Captain Rosenberg?" asked Joshua confused

"You really want to know?" said Willow, the one in the Dress Blues, as she tilted her head and smiled

"Yes" said Joshua

The two figures turned towards Willow, who in turn nodded to then both. Joshua stood on the sand surprised as the two figures slowly took down their hoods, to reveal themselves. Walking forward a little, he could see that both of the cloaked figures were Willow as well. The only difference between the two cloaked Willow's was that the one in the black cloak had jet black hair, with black markings going down her hands and face. The most unsettling part for Joshua was the stare he got from this 'Dark Willow', the eyes where as black as her hair, he could even see his own reflection in them.

"Who are you?" he said nervously, as he made a few steps back. This was a development that he didn't expect

"I am Willow" said all three of them at once, "and you are not welcome here"

He looked on as the Willow dressed in the all white cloak turned towards the one in the middle. He saw them share a smile and then the Willow in the middle nodded before the one dressed in white simply turned and walked away before transforming into a figure of pure light and vanishing. Looking at the two figures who were left, he suddenly felt a pain in his chest.

"I leave this to you" said the primary Willow to the one Joshua dubbed 'Dark Willow' as she stepped back a few paces and just stood there staring emotionlessly at Joshua.

As he grabbed his chest and lay down on the sand, Joshua saw Dark Willow looking down at him. "Hello" was the last thing Joshua heard Dark Willow say while smiling at him before he blacked out.

**Slayer Council HQ, Willow's 'cell', 2000 hrs**

Faith and Angel looked on in shock as Willow changed right in front of their eyes. They saw this new Willow have jet black hair and black, soulless eyes. They saw her simply smile as Joshua grabbed his chest and fell onto the floor struggling to catch a breath.

"Willow, stop!" shouted Angel as he rushed to Joshua's side, "You're killing him"

"No" said Willow with a cold smile, "I'm just hurting him as he wanted to hurt me"

"This isn't you Willow" said Angel, "stop this"

"Seriously?" laughed Willow, "you people just betrayed our friendship and now you want me to stop?"

"Willow" said Faith, "don't kill him. I'm sorry about my part in all of this but you cannot kill that man"

"Don't you dare talk to me, Faith" said Willow as she let go of Joshua's heart and flung his body against the wall.

"Willow!" shouted Angel as he ran towards Joshua and felt for a pulse.

"He'll live" said Willow with a cold smile, "a bit bruised up but he'll live, but as for the two of you. I still haven't made my decision." She said as she mentally picked up the both of them and flung them hard to either wall and watched as they fell back to the floor. She sensed that all three of them were still breathing as she walked out. As Willow passed Faith's prone body, she felt her hand grabbing her foot.

"Don't Willow, please" said Faith as she struggled to speak, "we're sorry"

Willow stopped and turned around before she crouched down next to Faith, "You're sorry? Are you really sorry or just sorry because I'm ready to finally strike back?"

"Really sorry" said Faith, "please don't harm anyone. It's not you"

"Oh Faith, Faith, Faith" said Willow as she leaned down over her face, "Thanks for the kiss earlier" she continued as Willow put her hand under Faith's shirt and felt the skin on her hips before she reached for the taser that was near the small of her back, inside her jeans.

"I think we could have been wonderful together" said Willow as she gave Faith another kiss before tasing her.

"No!" shouted Angel as he changed

"Vampire mode, Angel?" said Willow as she turned towards him, "Faith will live. Now I have one less slayer to worry about" she continued as she place a hand on Faith's foot and twisted hard until there was the sickening sound of a crack, "and that was just in case she decides to try something funny"

"What's this?" said Willow as she saw a phone sticking out of her pocket. As she took it out, she noticed that it was the same phone that Faith received that message on. "Umm… I wonder what her messages say" said Willow to herself, "and here's the last message received. My, my, Buffy's been a very bad girl. Did you know she ordered my so called takedown, Angel? What am I saying, of course you knew. You guys are so close right?" said Willow as she innocently looked at Angel. "You know what? I think I should call her, what do you think?" she asked

"Stop it Willow" warned Angel

"No" said Willow calmly as she flung Angel hard onto a wall and held him there; while she was mentally holding him against the wall, she used her mind to take apart the legs of the broken table and twisted the metal until it became a sharp point. She then flung the metal projectiles towards Angel until they impaled through his shoulders and feet and dug into the wall behind him.

"I'm simply defending myself, they tried to hurt me by holding me against my will and ripping information from my mind without my permission. And for what? So that they can find out what kind of classified work I'm doing?!" laughed Willow

Willow saw Angel transform back to his human form and hang his head as his eyes closed. "Please Angel you've had to endure much more suffering than this" said Willow, "I know you're pretending and that once I leave, you'll recover fairly quickly and defend Buffy and the others"

Slowly Angel raised his head again and said, "Don't Willow, don't harm anyone"

"Really Angel?" said Willow, "You ask me not to harm them but you and Faith were so willing to stand by while that bastard Joshua tried to rip information, that none of you are privy to by the way, out of my head. Boy was he surprised", and Willow continued, "You're just as much of a threat to me as Faith so here's what I'll do, I'll just break the bones of both of your arms, your legs and your ankles". As Willow went about naming the bones that would break, Angel felt them crack and break. Trying not to pass out, Angel looked into Willow's eyes and after having seen every terrible thing there was to see during his long life; he feared for Willow, he could see great evil in her and he was afraid that they were the ones who had caused it to surface.

"You'll survive Angel, you always do" said Willow as she stared emotionlessly at the vampire with a soul, "but because of my so called friends, I don't think I can be me anymore"

She then walked past Joshua's and Faith's still breathing bodies and walked out into the hallway. She scanned for Buffy and the others, and gave a malicious grin once she found them. She then walked along the corridor while she dialled the last number on Faith's phone,

"Hi Buffy" said Willow as she gave a grin.

 


	29. A Visit to Sunnydale (Part 3)

**Sunnydale City Airport, Earlier the same day, 1830hrs**

Once the Homeworld Security jet landed at the Sunnydale City Airport, it was immediately taxied to a hanger near the main terminal. Once inside, the plane door opened up and its passengers which included SG1, General O'Neill, and Agent Barret from the NID filed out and headed to a waiting table where Major Paul Davis from the Pentagon was seated and behind him were five black coloured vans.

"General O'Neill?" said the Major as he looked on in surprise as the SGC base commander approached him, "I thought you'd be at the SGC sir"

"Come on Davis" said the General, "when an unknown group hacks into federal agencies to conduct a background check on one of my own people's classified file, of course I'd take a personal interest"

"Here is the Presidential Order sir" said the Major as he handed General O'Neill an envelope that held the Presidential seal.

"Uh, General?" said Colonel Carter as she looked at a message she just received on her phone, "We may have a slight problem"

"What now?" said the General as he turned to look at her

"I've asked Walter to keep in contact with Colonel Pendergast on the Prometheus so that we could get tracking data on Willow through her subcutaneous transmitter" replied the Colonel

"And…?"

"Well.. she's been at the same location without moving for the past few hours" she continued

"That would mean that Willow Rosenberg is being held prisoner" said Teal'c

"Most likely" said the Colonel as she glanced back at Teal'c before facing the General again, "Sir, I don't think this is a matter of just giving these people a letter from the President ordering them to stop looking into Willow"

"It's a rescue mission" said Daniel as he interrupted the Colonel

"It's just a theory but that may be what we could be facing here" said the Colonel as she nodded at Daniel

"I would have to agree" said Agent Barret, "but we would still have to approach this very cautiously"

"Agreed" said the General, "How many people do you have Barret?"

"Just the two strike teams General" said Agent Barret, "sixteen of the NID's best"

"Alright" said the General, "Get into the vans, it's almost an hour to Sunnydale from here and I want to get there as soon as possible"

The General then turned to Major Davis, "I'll have to call the President and General Hammond, they need to know that the situation's changed. If they are really holding Captain Rosenberg hostage, then this could get a lot worse, especially if they're holding her for information about the Stargate Program"

"I agree Sir" said the Major

"Major" said Colonel Carter, "Maybe you should also inform the local authorities and the FBI that we'll be coming into Sunnydale on a national security matter and may need them as backup"

"Yes ma'am" said Major Davis as he went into one of the vans to make the phone call, he was followed by the General and Colonel Carter.

"Carter" said the General, "check that the Intars these guys are using are functioning properly, I don't want any lethal weapons to be used today"

"Yes Sir" said the Colonel as she went to the strike teams to check their Intar weapons

Once the president and General Hammond were notified of the change in plans and after a final weapons check, everyone piled into the five vans and drove the hour long drive to Sunnydale.

**Slayer Council, Buffy's office, 2008 hrs**

"Isn't Joshua done yet?" said Dawn impatiently as she sat facing her sister

"Dawn, why do you still hate Willow?" asked Xander

"How can you not?" said Dawn, "she is, no was, one of the most powerful magic users and after one mistake, she runs away with her tail between her legs", she continued, "come on, if she was here and didn't leave us behind, so many things could have gone differently don't you think?"

"Yes" said Xander, "But how do you know it would have gone for the better?"

"Look Xander" said Dawn, "the fact remains that she ran away like a coward. I say we take whatever is in her head, assess the threats that information presents us and then we let her go. It's that simple, all she had to do was tell us what she knows; instead she had to go all G. on us and say everything is classified. It's her own damn fault that she's in this situation"

Suddenly the phone in Buffy's office started to ring.

"Hi Faith" said Buffy after taking a quick glance at the caller ID, "Is it done? Has Joshua gotten the information?"

"Hi Buffy" said the familiar voice of Willow on the other line, "I'm bored… wanna play?"

"Willow?" said a surprised Buffy as the others in the room looked up at her, "Where's Faith, Angel and Joshua?"

"Oh you know how it is Buff" said Willow, "Angel is hanging out for a bit, Faith and your so called 'best psychic', Joshua, are asleep"

"Willow" said Buffy, "What did you do?"

"Oh nothing that bad" said Willow as she walked down a hallway, "Barring some broken bones, a little bit of electrocution and a teeny tiny impalement, they're just fine. They'll live"

"Willow" said Buffy, "let's talk about this ok?"

"Are you serious Buffy?" laughed Willow, "you want to talk now? It's a little too late for us two friends to sit down and have a little chit, a little chat, don't you think? Especially since you gave the order to, I don't know, take me down?"

"Look Willow, you know why I had to do that. You're a security risk" said Buffy, "at least until we know more about your work and if it has anything to do with us"

"I already told you it didn't have anything to do with you, Buffy. Not everything in this world has to revolve around you" said Willow, "But you still ordered that my mind has to be mined for information. How did you think I'm going to take that?"

"Willow, don't make me take you down" said Buffy quietly

"Buffy, I took down three of your best" said Willow, her voice suddenly sounding serious, "you say I'm a threat to your so called Slayer Council? I'll show you, Dawn and Giles exactly what kind of threat I can be"

Willow immediately disconnected the call and telekinetically flung the phone hard into the wall. After looking at the hole she made in the wall, Willow suddenly grabbed her head in pain and kneeled down onto the floor. The pain going through her head was so excruciating that she had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Come on" Willow told herself as she closed her eyes and tried to calm down, "Control, I need to be in control". She suddenly recalled what she had done to the three people in the other room, and it made her physically sick. She did everything she could to not spill her breakfast onto the carpeted floor.

"Oh God. Faith…. Angel, I'm sorry. Why didn't you all just walk away?" thought Willow to herself, "I don't even sense the other psychics anymore, hopefully all of them including Amy were using their ability to back up Joshua and the feedback from my attack nullified their powers, or gave them one hell of a headache"

After the pain had subsided, she felt something trickling wet down her nose and after touching it, she saw that it was blood. "Not again, so much for me being a threat" she thought to herself as she slowly got up and leaned on the wall. Looking around, she saw that she was right next to a rest room, so she slipped in and slowly closed the door behind her. Looking at the mirror on the wall, she saw the red streaks coming down from her nose and quickly turned on the faucet and washed her face. Grabbing the sink, she closed her eyes again to just try and regain some semblance of control over her powers. She knew that she was scared; her friends had turned on her on a dime which was something that she still couldn't believe and that she was alone although her colleagues, "No not colleagues" thought Willow to herself, "My friends, my team. They're coming for me. I just need to hold out a bit longer"

Suddenly she looked up at the mirror at her normal green eyes as she sensed someone familiar heading towards her. She turned around and walked out the door towards the location this person was coming from. As she turned around a corner, she came face to face with Tara.

"Tara…" said Willow

"Willow" said Tara, "Please… please surrender. I…I… please."

"Tara" frowned Willow as she looked at the blonde woman in front of her, "Just turn around and walk away. You don't have to be a part of this."

"So… sorry Willow, I… I can't do that" said Tara, "Just… just give Buffy what she wants to know. And… and then yo…. you can go, we won't stop you. I… I won't st… stop you."

"Tara" said Willow sighing, "I'm tired of explaining this to everyone; what Buffy wants to know is classified. I can't tell anyone what I do, even my parents have no idea. I'm asking you to walk away, because after all of this is over, there will be hell to pay. So please, you shouldn't be involved in this"

"I.. I… trust Buffy" said Tara, "we ne.. need to know what… what makes this job classified; yo… you could be a danger to us"

"Tara, we're friends" said Willow, "Please, don't get involved."

"I…. I can make you forget that you ever told us anything" said Tara, "you…. you'll have no regrets."

"How can you say that?" said Willow incredulously, "That's almost the same as what Joshua tried to do. If they do what they're talking about, that would mean I'll be forced to reveal information that would be detrimental to national security. Are you comfortable with that?"

"Pl… please, Willow" said Tara, "I… I.. promise we… we'll keep it safe. May… maybe we can use the information better than the mil… military"

"Tara" said Willow shaking her head, "I'd rather die, than reveal what I know to you, Buffy or any of the others. None of you have the right."

Since she met Tara, Willow has been trying to read her mind without any success. It was as if there was something that made her unable to concentrate, her mind felt utterly scattered. Then suddenly she started to feel dizzy.

"What did you do, Tara?" said Willow weakly as she leaned on the wall with one hand.

"So… sorry Willow" said Tara, "Buffy and I knew you'd be coming this way so I made up a little confusion spell. Makes you unable to use your powers, magical or not, since you won't be able to concentrate"

"What happens next?" asked Willow as she slipped down onto the floor with her back leaning against the wall.

"You… you'll fall asleep, and… and then you'll be carried to the main office" said Tara, "where Giles will perform a spell, and then I'll make you forget anything happened. I…. I'll even give you a nice memory of us having spent time at the Bronze after having dinner with everyone. You'll never know the truth. You.. you'll never even remember this conversation"

"If you continue this Tara, then I won't be able to protect you from what happens next" said Willow as she fell onto the floor, "the others can't escape from what they've done and they'll be chased across the Earth if need be. Walk away, please"

"Pl… please sleep, Willow" said Tara with a sad smiled as Willow lost consciousness, "ev… everything will be alright. You…. you'll see."

As soon as Willow was knocked out, Tara took out her phone and made a call.

"Buffy, she's contained" said Tara as she connected a call to Buffy

"Alright, someone will be on the way to pick her up" said Buffy on the other line, "good job"

Buffy disconnected the call with Tara from her office and then called Amy at reception

"Amy" said Buffy on the phone, "Lock down the dorm, inform Spike and Andrew that the potentials are not to leave the dorms for any reason whatsoever"

"Buffy?" said Amy, "Is everything alright?"

"It should be soon, I hope" said Buffy, "we'll be getting what we need from Willow. Make sure that there is a car waiting to take her back home after we're done, ok"

"Yes ma'am" said Amy smiling

"And Amy" said Buffy, "get a med team to the room Willow was being held at; Faith, Angel and Joshua seem to have been injured"

"Hold on, Willow's gone?" asked Amy as she looked worried

"Yes, she's coming to us" said Buffy

"Should I send back up to you?" asked Amy, "I can recall Kennedy and some of the more combat experienced potentials"

"No" said Buffy, "we'll take care of this, and then after we get what we need, we'll make Willow forget that she was ever here or what we did" she continued, "and Amy, we are not to be disturbed for any reason. Am I clear?"

"Yes" said Amy, "Good luck"

**Slayer Council Lobby, 2020 hrs**

"Sierra Golf Leader to Sierra Golf mobile" whispered General O'Neill into his ear piece as he, Colonel Carter and Major Davis walked towards the entrance to the Slayer Council Headquarters. After confirming with Colonel Pendergast on the Prometheus, they found that Willow's subcutaneous transmitter led them to this particular five story building.

"I hear you Jack" said Daniel who was waiting with Teal'c and Agent Barret in the surveillance van that was parked a block away, alongside the four other vans that carried two NID strike teams, equipment and a small command post

"If you don't hear from us in thirty minutes" said the General, "send in the strike team, I have a feeling that I won't like these people much"

"Got it Jack" said Daniel

"All right kids" said the General, "The local authorities as well as the FBI have been notified that backup may be needed to clean things up here after we're done. But ultimately, this is our show"

General O'Neill gave a nod to Major Davis to press the buzzer on the glass security doors. As they looked in they saw the receptionist look at them in surprise, before she pressed the door release buzzer to let them in.

"Good evening, I'm Amy. How may I help you?"

As Amy was talking to the Air Force officers, she tried to read their minds to find out what they wanted but found that she couldn't read them.

"Get me the person in charge of this place now" said General O'Neill his best commanding voice

"That would be Miss Summers" said Amy surprised

"Well, call this Miss Summers then" ordered the General

"I'm sorry" said Amy, "but she said that she is not to be disturbed tonight"

"Your boss broke into confidential records in at least four federal intelligence agencies to look at a confidential file of a valued colleague and friend, or at least attempt to look into her entire confidential file" said Colonel Carter, "so I'd really suggest that you call her before you're taken in for questioning"

"In addition" said General O'Neill, "we want Captain Willow Rosenberg returned to us unharmed right now. If I see even one mark on her face, then everyone here will be arrested, including yourself, for participating in the illegal detention of an Air Force officer and will be spending some time in a federal penitentiary"

"Ummmm…. I'm sorry" said Amy nervously, "but there isn't anyone here by that name"

"That's quite funny actually" said the General, "I know for a fact that she's in this building right now"

"Listen Amy" said Major Davis, "you said that Captain Rosenberg isn't here, but we are receiving a signal from her subcutaneous transmitter that says she is indeed here. If fact she's been here for hours. So you get whoever is in charge here on the double"

"Ummm…. Sorry, everyone is busy tonight" said Amy as she remembered Buffy's order not to disturb them tonight, "maybe you'd like to make an appointment for tomorrow to see Miss Summers, Mr. Giles or Mr. Harris"

"No" said the General as he leaned forward, clearly angry "stop stalling, we want to see the people in charge of this place, and we want to see Captain Rosenberg. Do I make myself clear?"

"I.. I..I'm sorry" said Amy who was absolutely nervous

"Look" said Major Davis, "This can go either one of two ways. You can call your boss and ask him or her to come down here or we send in a strike team to rescue Captain Rosenberg and arrest everyone here"

Amy looked around nervously as she reached for her phone. She knew that Buffy told her she was not to be disturbed but now there was really no choice. She had to be notified, maybe she could do something. However, after a few rings Buffy still wasn't picking up her phone and Amy looked nervously at the people in front of her.

"I'm sorry" said Amy, clearly scared about the prospect of being arrested, "no-one is picking up"

General O'Neill sighed and spoke into his ear piece, "Daniel, you are a go with the strike team"

"Alright Jack" said Daniel as he signalled to Agent Barret and the strike team to move into the main building and find Willow.

General O'Neill then took out his phone and called the SGC, "Walter!" he shouted

"Sir?"

"Tell Pendergast to use the 'special satellite' we have in orbit to find out exactly which room Captain Rosenberg is in. Then send the directions to that room from the lobby onto Carter's phone"

"Yes sir" said Walter as he disconnected the call

"Sir?" asked Colonel Carter as she looked at the General

"I'm not good with smart phones Carter" said the General smiling, "too complicated"

"Yes Sir" said the Colonel as she returned the smile before her phone beeped, "Sir, looks like we have the directions now" she said as she changed her expression as she read the data from the Prometheus.

"What's up Carter?" asked the General as he noticed the change in her expression

"According to the data sent by Colonel Pendergast, there is another level below this one that seems to be using an awful lot of power for this time of night" said the Colonel

Just then they heard the sound of screeching vans turning into the parking lot. Out of the vans poured out the rest of SG1 minus Willow and Agent Barret with sixteen of the NID's best. Within a few minutes all of them had poured into the lobby and were awaiting orders.

"Alright Amy" said the Colonel, "I want you to lie facing down on the floor with your hands on your head, is that clear?"

"Yes" said the frightened girl. She knew that Buffy should be warned, hopefully she would be checking the security cameras in her office.

General O'Neill then gathered together SG1 and Agent Barret and gave them their assignments.

"Carter" said the General, "Go to the level below this one and check what's going on. It may be nothing but it's still better to take a look. Take two of Barret's people with you", then he turned to Daniel, "Daniel, take five of Barret's people and check out that building that's behind this one" said the General as he pointed to the direction of the dorms before finally turning to Agent Barret, "Barret… Davis, I need you here to coordinate with the local authorities" said the General

"In the meantime, Teal'c and I will go look for Captain Rosenberg" said the General as he and Teal'c took out their Intars.

"What about the rest of my team General?" asked Agent Barret

"I leave that to you Barret" said the General as he stepped back and made an announcement, "Listen up, our priority here is the safe return of Captain Rosenberg. Under no circumstances will any lethal rounds be used. Only weapons to be used are the Intars. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir" said everyone

"Alright move out people" said the General as he turned to Teal'c, "come on T, let's go find our girl"

**Slayer Council, Buffy's office, 2030 hrs**

"Ummm… Buffy we have a problem" said Xander as he looked at the camera feed from the lobby. He looked at all the armed personnel as they started to move out to look for Willow.

"It's over Buffy" said a groggy Willow who had just woken up, "I'm begging you to stop this. Just surrender, please"

"The fact that so many people are here to get you back means that the information you have is extremely important" said Buffy as she leaned into Willow, "and since you're so stubborn about it, I'm beginning to doubt your loyalty to me"

"Buffy, what are you talking about? Are you listening to yourself?" asked Willow, "This has nothing to do about being loyal to you or your being loyal to me. Simply put, you are not supposed to know anything about what I do. It's classified for a reason"

"Which means that it could pose a threat to us" said Buffy

"Oh for cryin' out loud" exclaimed Willow as she turned to Xander, "You guys need to surrender now. Don't let it go any further. I'll speak up on your behalf, just stop all of this madness."

"Are you begging now Willow?" asked Dawn

"Buffy, stop this" asked Willow ignoring Dawn

"Buffy we need to get out of here" said Xander

"No, I want that information" said Buffy, "I need it to keep us safe"

"Buffy" said Willow, "Please don't do this. I'll protect you, I'll try to make sure nothing happens to you or the others. Think about Dawn and Xander. You illegally held an Air Force officer, broke into federal databases to get information on my classified file, which is restricted by order of the President himself; you know what could happen to you?" and Willow continued with tears in her eyes, "don't do this"

"Tara" said Buffy, "is your confusion spell still in effect?"

"Ye.. yes" said Tara

"Put a barrier spell outside the office doors and prepare a spell to make everyone in the building, except for us, forget everything that happened today"

"But Buffy….." said Tara just as she was interrupted by Buffy

"Can you do it?" asked Buffy angrily

"I… I'll need some time" said Tara as she glanced at Willow, who was glaring at Buffy.

"Xander" said Buffy, "take Dawn out of here with you and lay low for awhile"

"No" said Dawn angrily, "I want to know what she has to say"

"Get out of here Dawn" said Willow as she looked at Dawn. She was pleading with her eyes to make Dawn leave the room with Xander.

"Shut up!" screamed Dawn, "Don't you dare tell me what to do!"

Willow flinched when she heard Dawn shout at her again, it hurt her every time the girl she considered to be like a younger sister to her say those things.

"Giles, is the binding still in effect?" asked Buffy

"Yes it is" said Giles, "she won't be able to use her powers"

"Giles" said Willow as she hung her head down with her eyes closed while she tried to concentrate her powers, "You are extremely lucky that Tara has that confusion spell active now. You seem to forget that my abilities aren't magical, and once I get my concentration back; you'll be the first one to pay"

"Giles" said Buffy, "use the truth spell. I want all her secrets"

Willow was on her knees as Giles finished the spell, and she could feel it working immediately once it was cast. It was an urge to say the truth to any question at any cost and she was afraid that the secrets of the Stargate, the SGC, even the knowledge about the Asgard, the Goa'uld and the Ancients would be released to Buffy and the others.

"I have many questions for you Wills" said Buffy, "But the most pressing are where do you really work? What do you really do?"

Willow tried everything she could to stop from opening her mouth and it frightened her that there was nothing she could do. "This must have been what it was like when I used to cast spells on others" thought Willow to herself. Just as she was about to answer, she made a split second decision on how to keep her involvement in the Stargate Program secret. It was all she could do to keep a secret the world wasn't ready to find out, yet.

Buffy looked on as Willow was struggling not to answer the question, she struggled so much that she was sweating bullets down her face. Then Buffy smiled as Willow opened her mouth, she was finally going to get answers as to whether Willow was a security threat for the Slayers Council. But she and the others were surprised when she finally opened her mouth and no sound came out; just then Willow doubled over in soundless pain as blood started to come out from her mouth.

"What did you do?!" screamed Buffy as she held Willow by the neck

_Willow: "It was hard for me to project my telekinesis outwards to do any real damage, yet, because of the confusion spell but, it was much, much easier to use it within my own body"_

"What do you mean?" asked Buffy

_Willow: "I severed my own vocal chords, Buffy"_

"Oh God" said Buffy as she looked back at Dawn and Giles.

"What happened?" asked Giles, "why isn't any sound coming out from her?"

"She severed her own vocal chords" said a shocked Buffy as she looked back at Willow staring back at her. Looking closely at Willow's eyes, she could see anger just radiating from her

_Willow: "Yes Buffy, that's how far I'm willing to go to keep this secret from you or anyone else who does not need to know. I just never thought we'd actually get this far. Now please surrender, I can sense my team coming for me"_

"Red? Red?" shouted General O'Neill, "Are you in there?"

"Willow Rosenberg, open this door" said Teal'c before he turned to the General, "O'Neill, there seems to be an energy field protecting this room"

"I know T," said the General, "Looks like we're in the right place"

Willow couldn't concentrate enough to make a clear mental reply. Instead she looked around the room she was in and saw some perfect weapons she could use, but only if she was fast and accurate enough. She pinpointed the two vases in the room to use as missiles against both of the magic users. She knew that once they were knocked out, the spells would simply dissipate. She closed her eyes and concentrated her telekinesis to perform what she hoped would be one big attack. Thanks to the confusion spell, it was extremely hard for Willow to concentrate but within a few seconds she felt a surge of power building inside her but she had to wait to release it.

"Tara!" shouted Buffy, "I need the forgetting spell, like right now. Make her forget too"

"I'm ready" said Tara as she heard sounds coming from the door.

Willow knew what was going on, the General and Teal'c were using the Intars to attack the barrier spell that was right outside the door. Willow smiled to herself once she knew that she was ready and released the power she had just managed to store up.

"Say the spell Tara!" shouted Buffy, "Now!"

Just before Tara could say a single word, she felt something solid smash into the side of her head and was knocked unconscious. Buffy looked as Tara fell onto the ground just as she heard the sound of another vase smashing behind her. As she turned around, Buffy saw Giles duck. But that was all Willow needed since it was Tara that set up the confusion spell and the barrier outside the door. Once the confusion spell was gone and Willow had regained full control of her powers, the first thing she did was to throw Giles onto the wall behind Buffy.

Buffy turned back to Willow with an incredulous look, "What did you do?" she shouted

Just then the doors to the office smashed open and in stepped General O'Neill and Teal'c, "Everyone stay exactly where you are" he said as he and Teal'c aimed the Intars at the group of people in front of him. Willow mentally grabbed an extra Intar from the General's hip holster and pulled it to her hand before she stood up and aimed it at Buffy.

_Willow: "Stop this insanity now!"_

Willow looked at the shock in the faces of the Scoobies, especially Buffy who was staring into the barrel of the weapon.

Willow then glanced at the looks of surprise in the General's and Teal'c's faces when they saw who had been holding her in the room; they recognized the group from the pictures that Willow had shared of the Scooby gang during team nights at her apartment. They were stunned when they realized that it was actually Willow's friends who had been holding her.

"Red….." said the General as Willow aimed the Intar at Buffy, "Captain….. I need that thing back"

Willow kept on aiming the Intar at Buffy with her arms shaking; her mind was concentrated on her best friend who had just put her through one of the worst nightmares of her life. Not only had Buffy ordered someone to invade Willow's mind for whatever secrets she had, she was also responsible for Willow having to lose her voice. Willow felt her fingers slowly squeeze the trigger when she noticed Teal'c's hand softly squeezing her shoulder.

"It is over Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c softly, "Please give me the weapon"

Willow looked at Teal'c and then back at Buffy, with the Intar pointed towards Buffy the whole time. After a few tense seconds, Willow put down the Intar, and deactivated it before handing it back to Teal'c.

Willow shook her head before she fell back onto the floor with Teal'c crouched next to her.

_Willow: "It's all over Buffy. Surrender….. please"_

The Scoobies slowly put their hands up in surrender, while Giles was groaning on the carpeted floor.

"Carter… Daniel, we found her" said the General into his ear piece

"Is she alright Sir?" asked the Colonel

"I'm not sure, I think she's in a state of shock" said the General, "I need you to send some units to the third floor, the office at the end of the East wing"

"Copy that Sir" said the Colonel, "and Sir, we've found something here. Looks like they were using some real fancy facial recognition software to do checks on us as well. One of the IT guys we've rounded up said that the checks started once we entered the building"

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" said the General, "get Barret to take the computers away, they'll be needed as evidence and contact the local authorities and the FBI, I think we'll be needing that backup now. If they give any problems about jurisdiction, tell them to take it up with the President and the Joint Chiefs"

"Yes, Sir"

"Ummm… Jack?" said Daniel over the radio

"Yea Daniel?"

"We're in some kind of a dorm; there are young girls of all ages here. Looks like the youngest is 15 or 16 years old. They've barricaded themselves behind a heavy security door. There's some platinum hair coloured Englishman and a weirdo who's spouting stuff about a government conspiracy guarding them"

"Got it, Daniel" said the General, "Don't do anything to frighten them. Just stay put, I think I'm with the leader of this little group. We'll ask her to tell them to stand down"

At that moment two other NID men came into the room as back up for the General and Teal'c, along with Colonel Carter who was surprised when she saw Buffy as one of the people whose hands were raised.

"Anne?" said the Colonel, "Anne Summers?"

"Wait a second Carter" said the General as he pointed at Buffy, "You know her?"

"I've met her once Sir" said the Colonel as she looked at the General, "She came to Colorado Springs to meet Willow. I met her when I was meeting…. a friend for breakfast". Then she turned her attention back to Buffy, "Where you responsible for this?" asked Colonel Carter outraged, "How could you?"

_Willow: "Colonel, please. They're scared"_

"Willow" asked the Colonel, "Why didn't you speak normally just now?"

"What do you mean?" asked the General

"Sir, she spoke to me telepathically" said the Colonel as she crouched down to look at Willow, "I know you're in shock Willow, it'll be alright, I promise; Does it hurt anywhere?"

_Willow: "Yes"_

"Where does it hurt Willow?" Colonel Carter asked as she saw tears falling down Willow's face as a few seconds later, Willow pointed to her own throat.

_Willow: "Hurts a bit ma'am"_

"Willow, did someone hit you on your throat?" asked Colonel Carter as she started to get worried, as did Teal'c and General O'Neill

"She severed her own vocal chords" said Xander looking upset at Willow's pain

"She did what?!" exclaimed Colonel Carter as she looked at the horrified faces of General O'Neill and Teal'c.

"Why did she do that?!" asked Colonel Carter as she glared at Xander while the General and Teal'c stood there shocked

_Willow: "Ma'am, a truth spell was used to get information on what I did for my job. When I felt the spell taking effect, I had no choice but to do what I did. I was almost going to reveal everything, Colonel. I had no choice. I had no choice"_

Colonel Carter could see that Willow couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She had her head hung low and her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. The Colonel took both of her hands and cupped Willow's face, "its ok Willow, we'll fix this"

_Willow: "Yes ma'am. But the woman here, Tara, and Giles who's lying on the floor need medical attention. There's another room on the other side of this floor, there are three people who need medical attention as well. Please, help them ma'am"_

"Sir" said the Colonel, "Willow said that there are three people on the other side of this floor who need immediate medical attention"

"Go Carter" said the General as he turned to one of the NID men, "You go with her, and call for immediate medical assistance for these two here and in that room"

"Are you not Willow Rosenberg's friends?" said Teal'c to the Scoobies standing in front of him, "I do not understand how you can do this and still call yourselves her comrades"

_Willow: "Teal'c, please don't be angry at them"_

Then Willow started to slowly get up on her shaky feet

"Here Willow Rosenberg, I shall assist you" said the big Jaffa as he helped Willow up to her feet.

_Willow: "Thank you Teal'c"_

"General O'Neill" said the Colonel, "we reached the room and we've found two people, the third one seems to have gone missing. The two, a male and a female are in the room lying on the floor, they're still alive, all of them have bruising across their bodies, and the female has a broken ankle that looks to have been crudely dressed. Whoever did it seems to be long gone"

"Alright Carter" said the General, "let the medics handle them, I need you to meet with Daniel and see what's going on with this dorm situation"

"Yes sir" said the Colonel

_Willow: "Sir, What will happen to them"_

_O'Neill: "They'll be taken in for questioning by the NID and then charges will be brought against them"_

Willow looked at the General with sadness in her eyes before turning to look at Buffy.

_Willow: "Buffy, please ask the potentials to stand down. Don't let this get any worse"_

Willow looked on as Buffy, with a look of defeat, walked slowly to her table and picked up the phone that had a line to the P.A system in the dorm.

"This is Miss Summers to all potentials" said Buffy as she looked at Willow with sadness, "Stand down, I repeat all potentials stand down and cooperate with the authorities"

_Willow: "Thank you"_

"Red" said the General as he slowly grabbed her shoulders, "let's get you checked out ok"

Willow nodded as she was led out by General O'Neill, but before she left the room, she heard the words of an angry Dawn.

"I hate you Willow. I hate you so much. You ruined all of our lives again" said the girl as the other Scoobies just looked on.

Willow simply couldn't take it anymore and she turned around and walked to Dawn until her face was just a few inches from the younger girls face.

_Willow: "No Dawn, you ruined your own lives. I had nothing to do with this. Your anger, Buffy's and Giles' paranoia caused all of this to happen. You people have no one to blame but yourselves. All I did was defend myself against people I thought were my friends. How the hell do you think that make me feel?"_

The General and Teal'c 'heard' what Willow had to say, as did the other Scoobies. Then General O'Neill walked Willow out of the room followed by the Scoobies who were accompanied by Teal'c and another two NID guards.

**Slayer Council HQ, 2215hrs**

As Willow walked out of the front door, she saw lights from police cruisers and ambulances outside in the parking lot. General O'Neill had led her to one of the waiting ambulances for her to get a check-up.

"Don't worry Red, I'll be right here with you" said the General

_Willow: "Thank you Sir. Wow, that's a lot of cops, NID guys and FBI for one rescue Sir"_

_O'Neill: "For a member of my team, nothings too much Red"_

_Willow: "I'm sorry Sir"_

_O'Neill: "For what?"_

_Willow: I lost control of my powers again, I injured some people badly and then just now I took an Intar away from you and almost fired it on a civilian"_

_O'Neill: "Did you do all of that to defend yourself and your teammates?"_

_Willow: "I guess so Sir"_

_O'Neill: "Then you've done your job as best you could. I don't know anyone brave enough to risk severing their own vocal chords to prevent a secret from coming out. As for the Intar incident, you had enough control over yourself not to fire it"_

Willow smiled at the General before taking a quick look behind him. She saw some of the NID guys taking out computers and computer parts out of the building and putting them into an awaiting van.

_Willow: "The computers Sir?"_

_O'Neill: "Looks like they tried to run background checks on us as well. And after a quick look through, Carter saw that they hacked into MI5, MI6, the Chinese Government and, some of our other departments as well. She also thinks she found a paper trail to suspected thefts of millions of dollars from Swiss bank accounts of known war criminals and shady businessmen. I think the FBI would probably be interested in that. The computers will still be taken by the NID as evidence for when there is a trial; other non-confidential information will probably be shared with the FBI and the other agencies they broke into"_

_Willow: "Will they be ok Sir?"_

_O'Neill: "I don't know Red"_

_Willow: "Can I help them in any way?"_

_O'Neill: "They held you against your will Red. And from what you told me, tried to get classified information out of you. You sure you still want to help them?"_

_Willow: "Yes Sir, they're still my friends. Plus, I think two of them were unwilling to go along with it, although I'll need permission to read their minds so that I can confirm my suspicions. Also one of the people arrested today, is my best friend's younger sister Sir. She's only 21, and after today her entire future will be ruined, I need to do something to help her Sir"_

_O'Neill: "I know you want to help them Red, but they made a choice to do this. They have to live with the consequences of their actions"_

_Willow: "I know Sir, but Dawn is so young. I know she would have had a bright future in front of her. I need to do something to help her Sir, help her and Faith. They'll be facing jail time won't they?"_

_O'Neill: "It's most likely"_

_Willow: "Sir, I would like to do something, anything to help them"_

_O'Neill: "The only one who can do anything right now is the President. If you want, you can make your case with him and he could recommend leniency. But I can't give you any guarantees on what he'll say. He was pretty pissed that a shadowy group had managed to kidnap and illegally hold someone from the SGC"_

"Red" said the General, "you have nothing to feel guilty about"

Willow nodded as she looked past him and saw Faith being put into an ambulance. The redhead quickly ran over to the ambulance she was being put into.

_Willow: "Sir, please tell them to hold on. She was one of the one who seemed reluctant to hurt me. The one I told you about"_

"Guys" said the General to the paramedics who were preparing to put the gurney carrying Faith into the ambulance, "just hold up for a few minutes" and continued, "Could you guys excuse us? We have some national security stuff to talk about with this individual here"

"Please don't take too long" said one of the Paramedics

"Thank you" replied the General as he turned to Willow, "all yours Red"

Willow nodded at her superior officer as she reached for Faith's face. Willow saw that Faith's hair was covering her face so she gingerly moved Faith's hair to the side and looked on as she slept calmly. Willow looked down at Faith's ankle and saw that it was heavily bandaged, then she suddenly recalled the moment she grabbed her ankle in the room and twisted it until it broke. That memory made Willow cringe.

_Willow: "Faith… Faith…. Please wake up"_

Willow and the General looked on as Faith slowly opened her eyes and tried to move.

_Willow: "Faith don't try to move. I'm sorry but I kinda bruised you up a bit, and broke your ankle. You're being taken to a hospital now. Just wanted to check that you're ok"_

"I remember" said Faith softly, "Not bad Red, remind me not to have you as a enemy huh"

Willow smiled at the Slayer

_Willow: "I'm really sorry Faith"_

"Don't be, Red" said Faith until she noticed something drastically different, "why weren't your lips moving?"

"She cut her own vocal chords" interrupted the General.

Willow just simply looked away as she saw the horror on Faith's face.

"Oh God" said Faith, "Why?"

_Willow: "They used a truth spell on me. It was either I do this or give them classified information"_

"It's my fault" said Faith, "I should have been more vocal about why they shouldn't do what they were planning. I'm so sorry, I tried to stop it. They said that if I wasn't the one who took you down, they would have sent someone else to do it. And they wouldn't have been nice about it"

_Willow: "Sir may I have a moment alone with Faith?"_

_O'Neill: "You have two minutes Red. She needs to go to the hospital to have her ankle checked out and Agent Barret needs you to give him a statement"_

_Willow: "Yes sir"_

General O'Neill gave Willow some space by moving to a respectful distance away from the red head. He looked around and noticed Colonel Carter talking to Daniel. He looked back at Willow just to make sure she was alright as he saw her holding Faith's hand and talking to her. Wanting to give them more privacy, he walked towards the Colonel and Daniel.

"I really am sorry Red" said Faith as she came to a realization, "we're in big trouble aren't we"

_Willow: "Yes"_

Faith saw the trembling of Willow's lips and knew that the consequences of their actions today would be very, very bad.

"How bad?" asked Faith

_Willow: "National Security was breached in a major way Faith and classified materials that should never see the light of day, yet, was almost revealed, plus the kidnapping and illegal detention of an Air Force officer and….. "_

"How bad Willow? How bad will it get?" asked Faith again as she squeezed willow's hand

_Willow: "It's very likely that Federal charges will be filed against everyone involved. They'll be taking my statement soon but…"_

"Don't you dare lie to cover our asses" said Faith as she closed her eyes and lay down on the pillow

_Willow: "What I was gonna say was that, you guys are most likely looking at a very long jail sentence Faith"_

"Oh" whispered Faith, "Well, we made our choices Red, now we have to live with it or in this case, die with it"

_Willow: "I sensed there was something wrong when we were talking earlier today. I sensed something was wrong when you said you got that message, I sensed something was wrong when we were on that empty floor. I should have called you out on it; maybe I could have helped you prevent what happened. I'm the one who should be sorry"_

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda, Red" said Faith as she smiled, "It happened, don't blame yourself"

_Willow: "I'll talk to my CO. Maybe he can get the President to talk with me. I can't let it end like this; I don't wanna see you all die._

"I really am sorry Red" said Faith

_Willow: "And I know that was the absolute truth. I know that everything you just said was the truth. Trust me when I say I'll do everything possible to help you guys"_

"Ummm… ma'am" said one of the paramedics, "we really have to get going"

Willow simply held up two fingers indicating she needed just two more minutes, and the paramedics nodded

_Willow: "They'll send you to Sunnydale General now, but you'll be placed under heavy guard"_

"Ok" said Faith

_Willow: "I'll come visit you after I give my statement and change"_

"You don't have to" said Faith

_Willow: "I do. I'd like to spend more time with you. I need to ask you something, did you mean what you said when we were on that empty floor? The part about you liking me?"_

"Yea, kinda" smiled Faith

_Willow: "Then why did I sense a lie from you?"_

"You know me Red" said Faith smiling, "since when have I ever been a 'proper girl'?"

_Willow: "You are one strange girl. Anyway, the paramedics are coming back. I'll try to see you later at the hospital. If I can't today, then I talk to my CO about coming tomorrow. All I know is that people will be asking you lots of questions. Please don't do anything funny ok"_

Willow smiled at the brunette before she looked around and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Then she stepped back and let the paramedics put the gurney onto the back of the ambulance. Faith saw Willow wave at her as the doors closed before she closed her eyes. She had a feeling in her heart that the next few days were going to be trying for everyone that was involved.

"Willow" said Colonel Carter as she placed her hand on the red heads shoulder, "come on, Agent Barret wants you to give him a statement"

All Willow could do was look at the ambulance as it drove away and nodded.

_Willow: "Could you be there as well, ma'am?"_

"Do you want me there?" asked the Colonel

_Willow: "Yes, please"_

"Then that shouldn't be a problem" she said.

As the Colonel led Willow to where Agent Barret was going to take her statement, she saw the Scoobies sitting in three of the squad cars while school busses rolled into the grounds to collect the fifty or so potential slayers that were staying in the dorms. Willow had no idea though how many were working with Xander's business tonight or if they even knew what had happened.

_Willow: "What will happen to the girl's ma'am?"_

"I think the local authorities will work with the FBI to search for their families" she said as she looked at Willow, "and don't worry about your voice, I've contacted Area 51. We'll be getting the Goa'uld healing device early tomorrow morning"

_Willow: "That's always a good thing"_

"Come on, we're here already" said the Colonel as she opened the door to the van and Willow got in before her. The Colonel looked at Willow's friends in the squad cars and could see Anne (Buffy) sitting in the back seat with her head down. The Colonel could see Buffy crying as the tears fell onto her hands. Then she looked away and closed the van's door.

Agent Barret took almost thirty minutes to take Willow's statement and ask some follow up questions before Willow's part in this whole situation was complete. As she got out of the van followed by Colonel Carter, they saw the General and SG1 standing to one side talking amongst themselves and headed towards them.

"Hi Willow" said Daniel

_Willow: "Hi Daniel, guess you heard about my voice issues?"_

"Yeah" he replied, "I really don't know what to say. I'm stunned that your friends were involved in this whole fiasco"

_Willow: "Tell me about it. But they did what they did out of fear I guess"_

"Still doesn't make it right Red" said General O'Neill

_Willow: "I know Sir… Oh no!"_

"What's wrong?" said the General

_Willow: "Sir, I need to talk to them. It's important"_

"I don't think that's a good idea" replied Colonel Carter

_Willow: "You don't understand. If this is their headquarters, then I guessing there are some things in that building that cannot fall into the wrong hands"_

"Like what?" asked Daniel

_Willow: "I'm talking about spell books on Dark magic, Light Magic, artefacts that can end the world, every conceivable dangerous item that if it fell into the wrong hands would be very, very bad"_

"You're kidding right?" asked the Colonel

_Willow: "I can show it to you Colonel. If it's here, you can see with your own eyes. The books I mean, not the magic. They have to be hidden away, destroying them could bring about unintended consequences"_

"Ok" said the General, "Let's say what you're saying is true. Where do you suggest that these things get hidden away?"

_Willow: "Through the Stargate, we can deposit it somewhere off world where there are no inhabitants to use or misuse them. They can stay there for all eternity and we can lock out the address from the dialling computer so that there is no temptation to go and use it"_

"Willow" said the Colonel, "you're getting too far ahead of yourself, if you wanna talk to them go ahead before they're taken to the police station. Tomorrow the people from the NID will take them to Washington for questioning"

_Willow: "Thank you Sir"_

Willow then quickly ran to one of the cruisers and after Daniel helped identify her to the officer who was guarding them, she opened the back door to talk to Buffy. Then after the identification, Daniel had walked back to stand with the others. Once she opened the car door, Willow didn't see the Buffy she knew, the one who was spunky and confident, fun loving and a joy to be around. No, the one in the back of the squad car now was silently crying, her blonde hair hanging over her face and she looked destroyed.

Feeling a pain in her heart, Willow crouched down and held on to Buffy's knee and squeezed.

_Willow: "Buffy…. Buffy…. I have something important to ask you"_

"No more" said Buffy softly as she kept looking down, "I don't want to talk to you anymore. Get away from me"

Willow knew that she had to be very delicate now, a wrong move would spell bad news. The way Buffy was now, it seemed to Willow that she could break at anytime.

"Leave her alone you bitch!" shouted Dawn who was seated right beside Buffy, "can't you see your handiwork"

"Go away Willow" said Buffy as her voice was breaking, "I just want to die, go away"

_Willow: "I'll try to help you Buffy"_

"I don't want your help!" screamed Buffy, "Can't you see that.. I don't want your help… I don't want to see you anymore… I hate you.. you betrayed me… betrayed us… you make me sick. If I ever see you again, I'll kill you and bury your body inside the Hellmouth. Go to hell and die!"

Willow fell back onto the asphalt at the outburst and looked up in shock at Buffy. The next thing she knew, Willow heard footsteps running towards her and two arms grabbed either side of her and helped her up. Looking to either side of her, she could see the concerned faces of Daniel and Teal'c.

_Willow: "I need to go to the other car and talk to Xander"_

Willow pulled her arms away from her teammates and walked slowly towards the other police cruiser as she left Daniel and Teal'c standing behind her looking at each other. Her legs trembled after each step that she took until she reached the cruiser and looked at Xander. He had pulled his head back and had his eyes closed.

"Excuse me ma'am" said the officer who had heard the screaming from Buffy.

It was lucky that Willow had her back turned towards the officer; she didn't want any questions from him about how Willow could be speaking without moving her mouth. However, she was sure he saw weirder things in Sunnydale.

_Willow: "I'm Captain Rosenberg, USAF, I was held captive by these people and I'd like to question them about something. If you have an issue with tha, then talk to my Commanding Officer, General O'Neill. Is that understood?"_

"Ummmm… Yes ma'am" said the officer. She could tell from his thoughts that he had just joined the Sunnydale Police force only a few days ago so he was still a bit green.

_Willow: "Look officer, I just need three minutes with the suspect ok? In private please"_

"Alright" said the officer as he walked towards the car carrying Buffy, "Umm… thanks for your service to our country"

The officer simply saw Willow nod before he walked away.

Once the officer was gone, Willow opened the cruisers door and crouched until she was eye level with Xander.

_Willow: "Xander, I need to know if there are any things, like spell books or artefacts that shouldn't be in the building. Is there anything there that will cause problems in the wrong hands?"_

"No" said Xander, "They're all gone"

_Willow: "Xander…."_

"Tell my mom I'm sorry" said Xander as he turned to face away from Willow

_Willow: "Xander, I'll do everything I can to help you"_

"Ok" said Xander as he kept on looking away

Willow knew that Xander won't be answering anymore questions, but she sensed that he was telling her the truth. There was nothing in the building that could come back later to bite them in the ass. As she closed the door to the cruiser, she could sense someone watching her from a distance. She turned around and saw a shadow staring at her from another building across the street. As she squinted her eyes, she could see that it was Angel who was staring back at her in full vampire mode.

_Willow: "Go home Angel, please. I'm tired of fighting with friends"_

Willow then simply put her hands in her pockets, turned around and walked to her teammates who were waiting for her. She knew that for the days ahead, she would need their support.

 


	30. Broken Relationships (Part 1)

**The Rosenberg Residence, 2350hrs**

On the way to her house from the former Slayer Council HQ, Willow was quietly staring outside the window of the van she was travelling in. Although earlier in the day she had driven her parents' car to Buffy's home, she did not want to get out of the van and pick it up. Instead she had asked the agent driving the van to stop by Buffy's home and handed her car keys to Daniel so that he could drive the car behind the van.

"Joyce must hate me so much now" thought Willow to herself as she thought about Buffy and Dawn's late mother, "I just got her children arrested."

After a little while SG1 reached Willow's house, she had offered her friends the use of the house to recuperate from the events of that night. As they entered the driveway, Colonel Carter could hear Willow sniffling and saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Willow" said the Colonel, "We're here. Wow, you have a nice house"

_Willow: "Thank you Colonel"_

Willow wiped the tears on her cheeks before she got out of the van and was followed by the Colonel, Daniel and Teal'c along with their overnight bags. Willow noticed that the General wasn't getting out of the van.

_Willow: "General? Aren't you coming?"_

"I can't come now Red" said the General, "I'm off to Washington for an emergency meeting with the President. He wants my full report on the events of tonight, so I gotta finish the paperwork on the flight there. Don't worry; I'll try to get him to talk to you so that you can make your appeal for your friends"

_Willow: "Thank you Sir. I wish you were staying though, there are things that I need to say and it would be better if I told all of you together. Things that were probably never covered during the background check that was conducted when I appeared at the SGC"_

"I understand Red" said the General, "but I need to get in front of this now so that you can talk to the big man. How about you let me in on what you wanna say tomorrow because no matter what happens, we'll find out tomorrow if the president will be talking to you"

_Willow: "Ok Sir"_

Willow tried to give a smile to General O'Neill but she felt that even a smile couldn't hide her immense sadness at the events that happened that day. All she knew was that she was extremely drained.

_Willow: "Sir, with your permission I would like to visit Faith tomorrow at the hospital"_

"Sure" said the General, "I'll let Barret know that you'll be visiting her tomorrow. Red, I really wouldn't put my hopes up. Everyone involved today from your friends' group will be taken to task for what happened to you and for the actions they took. You have to remember that ok"

_Willow: "Yes sir"_

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then" said the General as his driver reversed the van and went off towards the airport.

"Willow" said Daniel as he squeezed her shoulder, "let's go in shall we?"

Willow turned and walked towards the door and fished out the keys from her jeans. Once she found it, she turned the lock and opened the door so that everyone could file in.

_Willow: "Please make yourselves at home. Sorry I haven't been able to do any shopping for dinner, I was gonna do it today but then… well you know what happened"_

"It's alright Willow" said the Colonel

_Willow: "Umm.. There is a late night pizzeria open that delivers. Daniel, here's the number"_

Willow gave Daniel the number so that he could call for some pizza while Teal'c and the Colonel where just standing around nervously.

_Willow: "Ma'am…. Teal'c… there are two bedrooms upstairs. Teal'c, you and Daniel can take the master bedroom, it's comfortable enough for three people to sleep there and I'll bring a cot later on. Ma'am, you could sleep in my room"_

"Where will you sleep Willow Rosenberg?" asked Teal'c

_Willow: "There's another cot in the study so I'll take that"_

"I can take the study Willow" said the Colonel, "You should sleep in your room"

_Willow: "I insist Colonel. Please. Anyway, that room has too many memories for me to handle now"_

"Alright, the pizzas have been ordered" said Daniel as he appeared from the kitchen

_Willow: "Maybe you guys should start without me, I'd like to go and lie down. I'll bring the cot in to the master bedroom. Colonel, there's about a hundred bucks in the cookie jar next to the coffee machine. Please use that to pay for the pizza, it's the least I could do for causing all of you trouble today. And please feel at home and use the TV, I think the remote control is on the coffee table there"_

"Willow Rosenberg, It has been no trouble to help a friend in a time of need" said Teal'c

"Willow, you shouldn't be alone now. You can talk to us you know" said the Colonel

_Willow: "Thank you Colonel, Teal'c. But I'm drained from today. Oh, there's some diet soda in the fridge in the basement, my mom says it just tastes better or something. Never tasted the stuff before. Also, no matter what, please don't invite anyone in even if they ask to be invited in. And two people should collect the pizza from the delivery guy just in case"_

"That's a lot of rules" said Daniel

_Willow: "That's how I survived Sunnydale, Daniel. Good night guys"_

"Good night" said the remainder of SG1 to a retreating Willow. They could tell just from her body language that their teammate was not ok at all but at the same time, they wanted to give her some space to deal with the horrible events.

Willow reached the second floor and walked down the hallway slowly, her legs felt like lead as she struggled to make sense of what happened today. Her friends had threatened her, tried to attack her, tried to violate her and she had no idea what to think. Once she reached the study, she closed the door softly behind her and then leaned with her back against it. She didn't even make it to the cot or change clothes before she slowly slipped down to the carpeted floor while still leaning back and looking out at the full moon that was right outside her window.

Then slowly she began to cry. First it was just a few tears that fell down her cheeks and onto her hands, then she brought her knees in towards her body and covered her face with her hands before she completely broke down crying. Teal'c, who had silently followed Willow up the stairs heard her deep sobs and thought about knocking on the door to comfort her. At the last moment he decided against it, wanting to give her the privacy she needed to grieve for the events of today. He and the other's knew that the betrayal of the people Willow considered her friends, would run very deep and he hoped that they would be able to help her.

_Teal'c: "Willow Rosenberg, you are not alone. If you wish to talk, SG1 is here for you"_

Teal'c didn't expect an answer from his upset teammate; he only intended to give her some moral support before he walked slowly down to the living room.

Willow had heard what Teal'c said to her, she just didn't want to answer anymore. All she knew was that her friends betrayed her and it hurt all the way down to her soul. As the night went on, she slept leaning on the door and tears falling out from her eyes the whole night.

**The Rosenberg Residence, the next morning, 0700hrs**

It was Colonel Carter who had woken up first. At first she was confused about where she was but after glancing at the pictures on the nightstand, she recalled that she was sleeping in Willow's room in Sunnydale. She slowly got up, placed her feet on the carpet and looked around. There was nothing unusual about Willow's room; some posters on the walls, a desk full of books with a backpack in one corner and a closet full of clothes; it basically could the room of any regular girl's room, not just one who used to apparently face vampires and now regularly faces off against alien parasites and travels to alien planets.

She got up and stretched a bit to remove the stiffness from her muscles before she went to use the rest room and freshen up. As she approached the room the men were sleeping in, she could hear Daniel snoring away and she tried not to laugh. It was one of the most unlucky things to share a tent when off-world, or in this case a room Earth side, with a snoring Daniel.

After the Colonel was done freshening up, she approached the study where Willow said she would be sleeping. Her heart broke for the youngest member of her team as she knocked softly on the door. She heard what sounded like something hitting the inside of the door twice before it opened to reveal a puffy, red eyed Willow.

"Good morning Willow" said the Colonel softly

_Willow: "Morning, Colonel"_

"Did you sleep at all?" asked the Colonel as she spied Willow's untouched cot.

_Willow: "Kind of ma'am. I slept leaning against the door. Hit my head twice on it just now"_

"Sorry about that Willow" said the Colonel as she looked at the red head, "Hey you wanna hear something funny?"

_Willow: "Sure"_

"Come on" said the Colonel as she grabbed Willow's wrists and led her to the area outside the master bedroom where they could hear Daniel snoring like a Hoover vacuum cleaner.

The two female members of SG1 then ran back into Willow's room and laughed until they had tears coming out of their eyes.

"See, we missed that smile of yours last night" said the Colonel, "are you feeling a bit better this morning?"

_Willow: "A little bit ma'am, there's only so much I could cry in a day. But it helped"_

"I'm glad" replied the Colonel, "I can't imagine what you must feel like right now. Just know that we're here for you, alright?"

_Willow: "Yes ma'am. Well, I should go and get washed up then. I think there are some eggs, coffee, milk, flour and orange juice in the fridge. I could make some eggs and pancakes"_

"Alright" replied the Colonel, "I'll go wake up Teal'c and Daniel. Oh, I got a call from the Area 51 guys. The healing device should be here at your house within the hour"

_Willow: "Thank you ma'am. Well, I guess I'll see you and the guys downstairs"_

**The Rosenberg Residence, 0800hrs**

After the Colonel and Willow had breakfast and coffee, they sat down at the dining table and just talked. Willow was listening to some stories about how General Jacob Carter, the Colonel's father, would take her to a park when she was a child with her older brother Mark. Just then the door bell rang and Willow cautiously walked up to the door and looked through the peephole.

She saw someone in a dark suit standing at the porch carrying a metal case. Once Colonel Carter was standing beside her, she opened the door.

"Ma'am" said the dark suit wearing man, "I am Dr. Stillson, and I've got the device from Area 51 with me as requested"

"Thank you Doctor" said Colonel Carter as she took the briefcase from him, "Please wait in the car, I'll bring this to you in a few minutes"

"Yes Ma'am" said Dr. Stillson

Once she had the briefcase, Colonel Carter asked Willow to close the door and then lie on the couch.

_Willow: "So the device reacts with the Naquada in your blood ma'am?"_

"Yes" said the Colonel smiling, "Now shush, this takes a lot of concentration to work"

As Willow lay down on the couch, Colonel Carter slipped the device onto her hands and held in over Willow's throat, while closing her eyes. A few seconds later, the device began to glow and Willow felt a tingling sensation inside her throat. It felt as if something was scratching the inside of her throat. Once the scratching sensation had vanished, Willow noticed the glow from the device fade and became inactive.

"Alright Willow" said the Colonel, "That should do it, can you try to talk"

"Hello… testing… testing one…two…three…" said Willow as she struggled to talk, "ma'am, why do I sound like a female Clint Eastwood?"

"Must be a side effect of having repaired your vocal chords" said the Colonel, "I think your old voice may return after you use your regenerated vocal chords for a few months"

"May, ma'am?" asked Willow

"Well, Dr. Brightman or Dr. Warner will be better to answer that" said the Colonel

"Thank you ma'am" said Willow, "for giving me my voice back"

"Think nothing of it Willow" said the Colonel as she smiled before putting the device back into the metal case.

She and Willow then walked towards the front door and out to the driveway, "Here you go Dr. Stillson" said the Colonel

"All in a day's work, Dr. Carter" he replied as he reversed the car and drove away.

Just as then, another unmarked car carrying government license plates drove onto Willow's driveway. Willow and the Colonel looked at each other confused; they weren't expecting another car to meet them at Willow's house. After this new car parked at the driveway, the driver came out and stood at attention in front of the two Air Force officers, "Colonel Carter.. Captain Rosenberg…Lieutenant Garza reporting for duty!" said the young officer as he saluted Willow and the Colonel.

"Ummm… lieutenant" said the Colonel returning the salute, "Who sent you here?"

"General O'Neill, ma'am" he said, "I have orders to deliver Captain Rosenberg's Dress Blues and this letter from both General O'Neill and the President of the United States. Also I am to drive Dr. Jackson, Murray, the Captain and yourself to witness the transfer of the prisoners at the hospital and the police station to the NID before taking you to the airport where a jet will be taking you to D.C."

"Thank you Lieutenant" said the Colonel, "Please wait here while we get ready. Give us two hours"

"Yes ma'am" said the Lieutenant as he went back into the car and handed Willow her Dress Blues and the two letters.

"Thank you lieutenant" said Willow as Garza looked at her strangely, "Yeah, sorry about the voice. I'm recovering from a bad cold"

Two hours later, the girls had managed to wake up Teal'c and Daniel and they quickly had breakfast and left the house. As the car was driving away, she looked back at her house and immediately missed it, she missed everything about this place but she knew that this would be the final time she came back to Sunnydale.

"Ma'am" said Willow, "Would it alright if I was the one who went to the hospital?

"Shouldn't be a problem" said the Colonel, "We'll go to the police station and oversee the transfer of your friends to NID jurisdiction. We'll also sit in on their interrogations in Washington"

"Sounds good ma'am" said Willow

**Sunnydale General Hospital, 1130hrs**

Willow was dropped off at the hospital and was told by Colonel Carter that the whole process should take about an hour, maybe less if they were lucky. All she had to do was witness the sign over of the prisoners from the custody of the Sunnydale PD to the custody of the NID.

She took the elevator to the secure wing on the fifth floor and walked towards the guards who were standing in front of the entrance.

"Identify yourself" said one of the guards

"Captain Willow Rosenberg, I'm here to oversee the transfer of the prisoners" said Willow as she tried to keep her voice professional

The guard looked at a clipboard that seemed to have a list of names, "Ah, Captain Rosenberg.. You can go in. Agent Barret has been expecting you" said the second guard as he stepped aside and put a key into a hidden lock before turning it. Once he turned the key, the double doors opened up into a hallway with doors on either side.

"Hello Captain Rosenberg" said Agent Barret as he approached her and offered his hand.

"Good morning Agent Barret" said Willow as she took the offered hand and shook it

"General O'Neill told us to expect you" said Agent Barret, "We've already cleared Rupert Giles, Tara Maclay, Joshua Williams and Faith Lehane for travel. We're just waiting for the paperwork to come through from the police department and then we'll be on our way"

"So D.C huh?" said Willow as they walked towards one of the doors

"Yes" said Agent Barret, "our HQ is there plus you'll be meeting with General O'Neill anyway, so maybe you can sit in during their interviews with the others"

"Have charges been brought against them yet?" whispered Willow

"Not yet" said the Agent, "but it doesn't look good"

"Can I speak to Faith… I mean Miss Lehane?" asked Willow

"Sure" said the Agent, "General O'Neill already informed me that you wanted to talk to her"

"Thanks Agent Barret" said Willow smiling as she opened the door and entered a private room. The curtain was pulled to hide the bed from the view of the main door. Willow pulled back the curtain and smiled at the brunette who was asleep.

Willow slowly walked over to the sleeping Slayer and held her hand and squeezed it lightly. She knew that talking now would lead to many uncomfortable questions so Willow decided it would be better to 'talk' to Faith telepathically.

_Willow: "Faith… Faith… wake up"_

Faith slowly moved her head and opened her eyes which were locked with Willows.

"Hey Red" said Faith smiling, "What's with the uniform?"

_Willow: "What? You're telling me you don't like it?"_

"No" said Faith as she grinned, "I love people in uniform, I thought you knew that"

_Willow: "I did. How's the ankle?"_

"Oh you know.. Slayer healing" said Faith, "I should be jumping around by tomorrow. Wait, will they let me jump around in prison?"

_Willow: "Faith, I've got my orders from the President for a meeting later today. I'm heading to D.C after I oversee your transfer to the NID. Hopefully I can do something to help all of you"_

"You weren't kidding were you, Red" said Faith, "You really have a meeting with the President?"

_Willow: "You betcha"_

"Your work, whatever it is must be really important for that honour" said Faith

_Willow: "Well, my C.O's the one who's the more important one. I couldn't have gotten this meeting without him. Listen when they take you to D.C. just answer these guys honestly. My teammates will observe the interviews as well. I'll join up after the meeting with the President"_

"You're not coming with us?" asked Faith

_Willow: "I've got a chartered flight to catch right after I've witnessed the papers being signed"_

"Oh, ok" said Faith, Willow could sense some disappointed from her

_Willow: "But I'll see you in D.C"_

"Well there is that" said Faith, "Have you seen the others?"

_Willow: "Not yet"_

"I know Tara, Giles and Joshua are here somewhere" said Faith

_Willow: "I know, I don't think I want to talk to them yet. Plus I don't Joshua at all, the idiot tired to violate my mind"_

"Just go and say hello to Giles and Tara then, Red" said Faith smiling

_Willow: "If you say so ma'am"_

Just as Willow turned around, she saw Agent Barret open the door and come into the room along with someone wearing the uniform of the Sunnydale PD.

"Captain Rosenberg" he said, "We're done with the paperwork, just need you to witness the signatures. Also I received a call from Colonel Carter, she'll be here in five minutes to pick you up"

_Willow: "That was fast"_

"Uhhhh, Captain" said the Agent as he looked at Willow in surprise, "I thought…"

_Willow: "She doesn't have clearance Agent Barret, it would be kinda strange to be seriously injured yesterday and then be miraculously cured the next don't you think?"_

"Sorry" said the Agent as he looked at Willow sheepishly

"Sorry about what?" asked Faith and the officer from the Sunnydale PD together

"Nothing Miss Lehane, Chief" said Agent Barret before he turned back to Willow, "Captain Rosenberg, this is Chief Cox of the Sunnydale PD, he's here to transfer the prisoners to the custody of the NID"

The Chief handed a piece of paper to Faith to sign, before giving it to Agent Barret as the receiving party and finally the paper was given to Willow where she signed her name on the 'witness' line. After all the paperwork regarding Faith was taken care of, she followed Agent Barret and the Chief as they left the room.

_Willow: "I'll be back Faith"_

Faith just looked at Willow and smiled as she walked away.

They did the same things for Giles, Tara and Joshua in regards to the paperwork. Once everything was done, the Chief thanked Willow and Agent Barret before walking away.

"Well Agent" said Willow once they were out of earshot of everyone, "I guess it's my time to go then, I just received a text from Daniel. They're downstairs waiting for me"

"Very well then, thanks for your help" said the Agent, "we'll see you in Washington"

"Yep" said Willow, "I'll just say goodbye to Miss Lehane before I leave"

Willow then walked back to Faith's room where she saw a nurse, under the watchful eye of a female NID agent; help Faith get on a wheelchair.

"Uhhh, Agent Barret" called out Willow to the NID agent, "could you ask the nurse and the female NID agent to excuse themselves for a minute while I say good bye to Miss Lehane?"

"Sure" said Agent Barret as he went into the room and walked out with the nurse and the female agent

"Thanks" said Willow as she went into the room.

_Willow: "Faith, I gotta go now. These people will look after you, just answer their questions. I'll see you and the others in D.C"_

"Alright Red" said Faith, "Is that a promise?"

_Willow: "You betcha"_

Willow then turned around and exited the room as the female NID agent and the nurse walked back in, just as she was going to exit the secure wing she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Willow!"

Willow turned around and saw Giles on a wheelchair coming towards her.

_Willow: "Giles"_

"You made a big mistake Willow" said Giles, "You're putting everything we worked for at risk"

_Willow: "Giles, I'm sick and tired of arguing this with you, Buffy and the others. You people are the ones that made a mistake. If you had left everything alone, you wouldn't be in this mess, and I warned you. I warned you, Buffy, Dawn and Xander what would happen but you refused to listen. For God sakes Giles, you broke into federal databases to get my confidential file. First of all you had absolutely no right to do that, and secondly didn't the fact that my file is confidential tell you not to snoop around, not to break into the FBI, NSA, CIA and the Air Force personnel records database?"_

"I have connections in this administration Willow" said Giles with a smug look on his face, "We'll be free by the end of the day"

_Willow: "Are you and the others really that arrogant? This is so much bigger than you or this new Slayer Council you and Buffy created, this time you involved national security… it's not like breaking into the Sunnydale M.E's office to see if an attack on someone was caused by a vampire or a werewolf…. Why can't you people get it through your think skulls that you violated national security.. As for your connections, think about this, only the President and the Joint Chiefs have full complete access to the information on what I do; what the people I work with do. Do you really think your connections go to that high of a level? Even if they did, do you really think they would risk their careers to help you and the others after the stunt you pulled? All of you would most likely be charged with Federal crimes, Giles. You really don't get the mess you made? The mess Buffy made? Now I'm going to go try and convince the President that my friends shouldn't spend the rest of their lives in jail because they're bloody idiots! Damn you all for putting me in this position!"_

"If you had told us what you do, then we wouldn't be here" whispered Giles as he looked at Willow.

_Willow: "Oh for cryin' out loud! I'm out of here; I can't take this B.S anymore. I've got to go and try save your undeserving asses. Do me a favour and make it easier on yourself, answer whatever questions the NID asks"_

Willow then turned around and walked away, leaving Giles in her wake as he was being pushed to the exit to the wing by an NID agent, followed by Joshua, Tara and then Faith. Willow exited the secure wing and took the elevator to the lobby. Colonel Carter had messaged her to let her know that they were downstairs and that the transfer went well. As Willow was walking towards the lobby exit, she noticed the car that had dropped her off earlier with Colonel Carter sitting shotgun, and Daniel and Teal'c sitting at the back. Behind the car were three black NID vans to transport Faith, Giles and Joshua. She looked behind her to see NID agents pushing wheelchairs that carried the aforementioned people and led them into the vans before the convoy of dark coloured vans drove off heading towards the airport.

**White House, Outside the Oval Office, 1930hrs**

Before entering the waiting area, Willow smoothed out her Dress Blues and approached the lady at one of the two desks in front of the oval office.

"Hello" said Willow softly, "Captain Willow Rosenberg to see General O'Neill and the President"

"Ah yes" said the lady as she picked up the handset and pressed a button, "Mr. President, you have Captain Rosenberg here to see you"

"Yes sir" said the lady into the handset before putting it back down and looking at Willow, "Alright Captain, you can go in, they're waiting for you"

"Thank you ma'am"

Willow followed the elderly woman as she opened the door for her. Willow walked into the oval office, slightly nervously and immediate saw General O'Neill, General Hammond and President Hayes standing waiting for her. Trying to be as confident as possible, she walked up to the President and the Generals and saluted, "Captain Willow Rosenberg reporting as ordered Sirs"

"At ease Captain" said the President, "It's good to know you have your voice back"

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir" said Willow with a toothy grin, "Oh wow, I'm in the White House, in the Oval Office, standing in front of the President.. holy crap" she thought to herself as she looked at the smiling President.

"I'm glad you're safe Willow" said General Hammond

"Thank you Sir" replied Willow, "it's good to see you"

At that General Hammond smiled and nodded.

"Red, how come your voice sounds… like that?" asked General O'Neill

"Colonel Carter believes that my voice is a bit 'Clint Eastwoody' since my vocal chords were just regenerated. She believes everything should be back to normal within a few months"

"I read Jack's report, Captain. As well as the report from Agent Barret" said the President, "that was a very brave thing you did, severing your vocal chords. I don't think I could have done that"

"I wouldn't wish that on anyone Sir" said Willow

"Now that everyone's here, please take a seat" said the President as he motioned to the sofas on either side of the rug on the floor that had the presidential seal on it. Everyone smiled as Willow tried to navigate herself to sit beside General O'Neill without actually stepping onto the seal itself.

Once everyone was seated, the President started to get down to business as he looked at Willow and smiled.

"You know" he started as he looked at Willow, "The day I took office was the same day I learnt about the Stargate and the dangers that the Earth faces and what the SGC has done to defend this planet. That actually stunned me for a while. I thought that it was a bad joke by the Chair of the Joint Chiefs, and then I started to read the mission reports. Then later the next day, I received a letter from my predecessor that pointed me to a Presidential Eyes-Only file on a red headed young lady who happened to literally appear out of nowhere and crash into a briefing room at the world's most secret base. What was even more shocking was that her explanation of how she ended up at the SGC"

"Sir" said General O'Neill, "Trust me when I say that we were even more surprised"

Willow noticed that General Hammond had his head down and was silently laughing, "That was actually a surprise. She almost gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry Sir, won't happen again" said Willow as she smiled at General Hammond

"Well General, now she's starting to give me heart attacks" said General O'Neill as he smiled at Willow

"Sorry Sir. But thank you for the rescue yesterday" said Willow smiling

"Captain" said the President as she leaned forward on the couch, "Your file states that you don't practise magic anymore, but instead you have some sort of psychic ability. Is that accurate?"

"Yes sir" replied Willow

"So" said the President, "What number am I thinking of right at this moment"

"That's not fair Sir" said Willow grinning, "You keep on changing the numbers"

"Impressive" said the President and he looked around at both Generals and smiled

"So Captain" said the President

"Sir?" interrupted Willow looking very nervous, "I don't mean to be rude but I would prefer Willow, if that's ok with you Sir…. Mr. President…. Sir"

"That's fine by me Willow" he replied, "What I'd like to go through with you is the history behind what happened yesterday. Specifically, exactly who are these people, why they did what they did and then what do we do with them and based on your file, you would be the best person to talk about this with"

"Thank you Mr. President" said Willow, "What I have to say may seem unbelievable to you, but as you said before, you thought that the revelation of the Stargate was meant as a joke. Unfortunately for what I have to say, there are no mission files, we never did that so I'll be relying on memory"

"Before you continue" said President Hayes, "I had a quick chat with my predecessor yesterday night after talking with General O'Neill and he mentioned a secretive organization known as the Watcher's Council that was charged with battling vampires, demons and the like. He implied that they were given free rein to deal with threats such as this. Is that accurate?"

"Yes Sir" said Willow as she closed her eyes, "and that's part of the story Sir"

"So vampire and demons are real then?" said the President

"Yes Sir" said Willow, "I should know, I've fighting them since I was seventeen, during my sophomore year at Sunnydale High"

"I see" replied the President

Willow could sense a growing unease in the room once they learnt at what age she had started to face these things.

"General Hammond… General O'Neill, I should have told you this the first time you did my background check, but by that time I just wanted a change from that life. I was tired of it and I wanted to leave it behind"

"It's all right Willow" said General Hammond, "we just want to know everything now"

"Yes sir" said Willow before she turned to face General O'Neill, "Sir, I know that you definitely won't be happy with what I have to say next. But please know that I'm sorry I never revealed this before now. I just wanted to protect my friends, but I realize that maybe that protection caused the whole mess from yesterday"

General O'Neill nodded, signalling her to continue

"Sir" said Willow as she turned back to the President, "if you don't mind me asking, how much do you know about the Watchers Council?"

"Not that much" he replied, "Only what my predecessor told me, they were given the freedom to hunt and battle these evils, they were given complete autonomy from what I was told. The latest I know is that this organization is gone"

"Have you heard of the Slayer Sir?" asked Willow

"Taking a wild stab in the dark here" said the President, "I'm guessing that they are the ones who do the actual killing or slaying"

"Yes sir" said Willow as her thoughts turned to Buffy, "but being a Slayer….."

"What's up Red?" asked General O'Neill as he saw Willow struggling to talk

"There is a prophesy about the Slayer sir, the first time I heard about it was in high school when I met my best friend, Buffy Summers"

"You mean the one who passed away, the one whose funeral you went to but couldn't attend?" asked General O'Neill

"I'm sorry Sir but I lied" said Willow, "Buffy died but later she was brought back to life due to some mystical intervention. Buffy Summers is very much alive and well, and being questioned by the NID. She was one of the people who held me captive yesterday"

Willow looked at the faces of the people in front of her, they registered shock and confusion. She didn't want to look at General O'Neill, she could already feel his disappointment but she still had to continue.

"When I met Buffy, I was told of a prophecy about the Slayer, it went something like" said Willow as she tried to remember what that prophecy was, "I think it was 'Into every generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer' "

"So what you're saying" said the President, "is that one girl out of millions is chosen as this Slayer?"

"Yes Sir" said Willow, "and when the Slayer dies, the next one in line gets activated and continues the fight"

"Wait a second" said General O'Neill, "You're saying this is an on-going thing?"

"Yes Sir" said Willow, her head still hung and unable to look at the faces of her superior officers and her commander-in-chief

"That's not the worst of it Sir" said Willow softly, "Most slayers, like Buffy, can get activated at a young age"

"How young?" asked General Hammond

"Buffy started when she was either 15 or 16 years old. She been fighting continuously since then" said Willow finally looking back up, trying to suppress her tears as she thought about her best friend.

"You mean Buffy was only a child when she started" said General O'Neill softly, he has meant it as a statement not a question. Willow could sense a growing feeling of anger from her immediate C.O.

"From what I understand, it really wasn't her choice. When she was activated, the Watchers Council sent her a watcher" Willow stopped as she saw the confused looks of the people in the room.

"Watchers are basically teachers, they are supposed to look after, teach and train the Slayer so that they could survive the encounter with… everything" continued Willow, "when I think back to it now, it's like being in a constant state of fear, a constant state of readiness. Imagine being forced to seek out and destroy things that very few people believe in, facing off against creatures that could kill you just for the pleasure of killing or vampires that would drink your blood and then leave your body floating down a river or watch yourself killing the person you love because that's the only way to stop a potential apocalypse from happening"

Willow noticed that her voice was getting louder and louder, so she made the decision to calm dawn again and took in a few deep breaths.

After she somewhat calmed down, Willow continued, "I know that we in the SGC have be also be in a constant state of readiness, even it's the same with the other branches of the military; but can you imagine what it's like when it's a 16 year old girl who is being ordered to kill vampires and being told to be constantly aware of your surroundings so that you don't get killed? When she is being constantly being thrown into the deep end, even if the only experience she has is a few days of training"

"Must be a nightmare" said President Hayes

"Sounds more like cruelty if you ask me" said General O'Neill

"I met Buffy for the first time at Sunnydale High" said Willow as she continued without answering the President or General O'Neill, "and then a friend of mine, Jesse, was turned by vampires and later killed, or dusted by Xander. Even I was taken, among others, for a ritual to resurrect the Master, the supposed king of vampires. Buffy rescued me and since then she, Xander, Giles and I have hung out together and fought together. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised that I'm still alive"

"I think all of us could do well to take a break" said President Hayes, "Give us some time to absorb what we've learned so far"

Everyone in the room silently nodded their heads in agreement

Willow immediately stood up straight, "Permission to take my leave sir"

"Of course Willow" said the President, "we'll start back up in fifteen minutes"

"Yes Sir" said Willow before she looked at both Generals, "Sirs" she said as they nodded at her and she walked through the door she entered earlier. She approached the secretary she met earlier, "Ma'am, where could I find the rest rooms?"

"It's down the hall to your left" said the elderly woman

"Thanks" replied Willow as she walked to the rest room

Once she entered the rest room, she locked the door and took off her Dress Blues and hung the coat on the rack provided and slowly walked towards the mirror at the sink. Looking at her own reflection in the mirror, she immediately broke down; having all those memories of the past return to her all at once was simply just too much. "Here I am, Captain Willow Rosenberg, an Air Force officer crying like a child" thought Willow to herself. Almost as quickly as she broke down, Willow calmed down just as quickly and washed her face, hoping the Generals and the President wouldn't notice. Just then she realized where she was, "OH GOD! I just cried in the White House…. While meeting the President…. In the White House….. I'm such a dumbass" She thought to herself and laughed inwardly, "This is gonna make such a great story". After making sure that the redness in her eyes had gone down, she left the rest room and walked towards the Oval Office again.

"You alright Red?" asked General O'Neill as Willow returned to the Oval Office

"Yes Sir", said Willow; she could feel concern coming from the General, and it was then she realized that he knew Willow had been crying, "Couldn't keep a lot of things away from you Sir" thought Willow to herself.

"Welcome back Willow" said the President smiling, "Please help yourself to some coffee and cake, and then let's sit back down and continue our chat"

After getting a cup of hot coffee, she sat back down next to General O'Neill and continued her talk about the supernatural. She had quickly gone through what makes the Slayer so special and the abilities of the Slayer.

"Now there are two Slayers for the first time in thousands of years since the very first one" said Willow as she finished her third cup of coffee.

"I thought you said there could only be one Slayer at any one time?" said General Hammond

"Yes sir" said Willow, "when one dies, the next Slayer is activated. Buffy died in the first year I met her. She died facing the Master but Xander, our friend, was able to perform CPR and save her life. But she was clinically dead for a few minutes. Thanks to that few minutes of death, the next Slayer was activated. But she died within a year, and like clockwork, the next Slayer was activated"

"Who's the current slayer?" asked General O'Neill

"Well Buffy is still the Slayer, meaning that she still has all the abilities but the actual Slayer line is passed through Faith Lehane now" said Willow

"That's the girl in the ambulance you were talking with yesterday right?" asked General O'Neill

"Yes sir" replied Willow, "When Faith dies, the next Slayer will be activated from the Potentials"

"Potentials?" asked General Hammond

"Potential Slayers Sir" said Willow

"Yesterday when we rescued you from that room, Buffy got on the P.A system and mentioned Potentials in the dorms" said General O'Neill as he realized something, "They're the potential Slayers you're talking about aren't they?"

"Yes Sir" said Willow quietly; she had felt the rising anger from General O'Neill. She knew that he, of all the people in this room wasn't going to be happy, in fact he was furious.

"So what you're telling us, is that the girls we found in the dorms, some we confirmed as being fourteen years old, are being trained to fight these things?!" said General O'Neill incredulously

"Yes Sir" said Willow so quietly that everyone had to lean in to hear her answer. She could sense the anger radiating out of him so much that it made the air around her feel very warm but she also knew the anger wasn't directed at her, instead it was directed at this entire situation they found themselves in.

The generals and the President hung their heads down until the silence in the Oval Office became stifling.

"Sirs" said Willow, "Buffy thought that she could protect these girls by training them from a young age. That way they could better protect themselves while at the same time she and the others could protect them. All she knew was that these girls needed to be protected; one of them could e the next Slayer so she felt that they needed to be ready. That way, they wouldn't be unprepared like Buffy was when she first became the Slayer"

"How do the Slayers get called?" asked President Hayes

"The transfer of power is supposed to be purely mystical. I'm not sure if there is a genetic connection as well as a mystical one" replied Willow

"What's the mortality rate?" asked General Hammond. Willow sensed that it was a question that no one wanted to ask because they were scared of the answer.

"The vast majority of Slayers don't live past their first year before they are killed by some creature and the torch passes to the next one" said Willow, "Buffy and Faith is the only ones who have lasted this long, and that's only because they have a support system. The Watchers Council wanted the Slayers to have no connection to friends or families; they had to fight alone, for the sake of security and to protect those close to them"

"That's a lonely existence" said the President

"This is time it was scary for me" said Willow, "I've never seen Buffy or the other this paranoid before"

"Would you happen to know why?" asked the President

"Xander, my other friend, told me once that a branch of the military had made an underground base in Sunnydale and they were conducting secret experiments on demons, vampires, werewolves, witches, basically anything that was supernatural in nature. He told me that they succeeded in creating a demon and human hybrid, but the experiment had gotten out of control leaving Buffy and the others to clean up the mess. After that, she has had deep seated negative feelings towards the military, especially classified programs", Willow breathed in deeply before continuing, "that why she held me, she wanted to know what was so classified about my file. The more I said I couldn't tell her, the more paranoid she got. She thought that maybe I was going to participate in something that would endanger her or the potentials"

"Sir" said Willow, "My friends have been fighting on their own for so long, and they've lost so much, that I'm afraid that they'll simply break. Even before joining the Stargate Program, I've helped them to save the world at least once. I'm asking you to please take that into consideration before deciding what charges to file against them"

"Willow" said the President sounding very serious, "You do realize that they broke many federal and state laws including illegally holding you prisoner, breaking into federal databases to conduct a background check and if I read the report from Agent Barret and General O'Neill correctly, they tried to do the same thing to SG1 when they came in to rescue you, and they also tried to hack into your classified file. In addition they broke into MI6, MI5 and the Chinese Government files as well. I can't overlook any of those crimes, even the British and the Chinese are pushing for appropriate punishments for these people or else they'll reduce their share of the funding for the Stargate Program", the President then continued as he leaned forward, "As you know Willow, what they did is tantamount to committing a crime against the U.S. Government, and due to the highly classified nature of the files they tried to break into, there can never be a public trial"

"Sir," said Willow as she looked around the room, "Sirs. I'm not saying that they shouldn't be punished, I think they should be. I'm just asking that they not be given the death penalty. I can tell you that they saved the world a few times; I'm just asking that that be taken into consideration. Mostly, they need help Mr. President, they need counselling and therapy. Especially Buffy, Dawn, Giles and Xander"

"You've given me a lot of things to think about Willow" said President Hayes, "I'd like for you to stay in D.C until I make a decision on what to do, I assume that you'd like to inform them yourself about what will happen to them. I'll discuss it with Generals Hammond and O'Neill and we'll let you know within two days"

The President then looked at both Generals, "George, Jack, could you stay behind please?"

"Yes Sir" said both Generals

"Willow" said the President, "You're dismissed"

"Yes sir" said Willow before she turned and walked out of the Oval Office. She noticed General O'Neill was following her towards the door.

"I'm sorry Sir" said Willow as soon as she reached the door at the back of the Oval Office.

"Red, I don't want any more secrets from you. Do I make myself clear?" said the General as Willow nodded, "Look I know this was hard for you, but you did the right thing"

"We'll talk to the president, see what would be an appropriate punishment for them" he continued

"Sir" whispered Willow, "I would like to vouch for Faith, I think she would make excellent an addition to the SGC. I believe that even among the Potentials, the older ones, there would be good candidates for the SGC. Potentials possess almost half of the abilities of a full slayer but they're still stronger, faster than a normal human"

"I'll bring it up with General Hammond and the President" said General O'Neill, "Now you should go see your friends at NID Headquarters. Daniel, Teal'c and Carter should still be there. And as the President said, make plans to stay in D.C for the next couple of days, I'll call Walter and ask him to book a hotel room for you" smiled the General

"Thank you, sir" said Willow before they parted ways and she was off to the headquarters of the NID.

 


	31. Willow's Nightmare

**NID Headquarters, Washington D.C, 2100hrs**

Once she arrived at the NID headquarters, she asked Agent Barret a few questions about what might happen to her friends. She learnt from Agent Barret that the least thing that could be done is house arrest for all those responsible for at least a year or the most, five years in a federal prison.

The first person she tried to talk to was Buffy but she had completely shut down on Willow, as did Xander. Colonel Carter had told Willow that it was highly possible that they were still in shock about their arrest. Dawn wouldn't even talk to her, much less look at her anymore. Willow figured that as far as Dawn was concerned, she was Persona non Grata, but Willow knew that she had to do everything she could to prevent any prison time for Dawn, even though she hated her guts.

Willow didn't even want to see Giles and Tara much less talk to them, at least for now. As for Joshua the psychic, Willow decided she could care less about what happens to him.

The last person she went to see was Faith who was relieved to see Willow. She told Willow that the NID agent interviewing her had asked many questions but she had tried o answer them to he best of her ability.

"How did your meeting with the big guy go?" asked Faith

_Willow: "I had to tell him everything Faith. About Sunnydale, the Watchers Council, the Slayer, everything"_

"And he wasn't freaked out by it?" asked Faith

_Willow: "Oh he was, he did a good job of hiding it though, but it wasn't too bad. My Commanding Officer wasn't too happy though regarding the ages of the potential Slayers or when the Slayers get activated"_

"When will we know what will happen to us?" asked Faith

_Willow: "I'm not sure. The president asked me stay in D.C for a few days, I think he wants to talk more about you guys before he makes a decision"_

Willow knew the President would get back to her in a couple of days, but she didn't want to get Faith's hopes up.

"What will happen to us?" asked Faith

_Willow: "I don't know. The least you're looking at is house arrest and the most is five years in prison"_

"I feel sorry for Dawn" said Faith, "if she goes to jail, her future is effectively over"

_Willow: "She hates my guts. I don't think she'll want any help from me"_

"How's Buffy?" asked Faith

_Willow: "She's in shock I guess. She never thought that it would come down to this"_

"What about Sunnydale?" asked Faith, "it's defenceless now"

_Willow: "I don't know. I think the President wants to do something about it but I think the decision on what to do about the supernatural will be made by people way above my pay grade"_

"You know Buffy won't be happy with that" said Faith, "she'll hate the government interference"

_Willow: "I know that too. I hope that the President will ask for my input before he does anything"_

As Willow and Faith continued talking, Agent Barret and Colonel Carter opened the door, "Willow" said the Colonel, "we should going, they want to take your friends to their accommodations so that they can get some sleep"

Willow smiled and nodded as the Colonel closed the door.

"So I guess this is it?" said Faith, "Will I see you again tomorrow?"

Willow: "I hope so. I was only authorised to see you guys for today. I can ask my CO, since I'll be here for a few more days anyway"

"Then I hope I see you tomorrow" said Faith smiling

Willow: "Definitely"

Willow then got up and slowly walked out of the interview room and met up with Daniel and Teal'c, she noticed Colonel Carter off to the side talking in the phone.

"Hey guys" said Willow, "what time are you going back to Colorado Springs?"

"Well we have a flight to catch in about two hours" said Daniel, "we're waiting for Sam to fininsh talking to Pete"

"Pete, called?" asked Willow as she mentally kicked herself, she had meant to talk to the Colonel about Pete's issues back in the Tek'tak all the back when they were heading to Halla to find Thor so that he could defrost Colonel O'Neill from the Ancient stasis pod. Since then, there has been one crisis after another and it slipped her mind. "I definitely need to talk to her" thought Willow to herself.

"Everything alright?" she asked Daniel

"I'm not sure" he replied, "He sounded angry when Sam told him we were in Sunnydale and now in D.C"

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he looked on with concern at the Colonel

Willow took a quick glance over at the Colonel, she was being very animated with her hands, moving them around in frustration before she disconnected the call and walked back towards them.

"Everything alright ma'am" asked Willow

"It was just Pete, he was concerned about where I was" she said

"So ma'am" said Willow, "do you absolutely have to go back to the Springs? I mean, I was just wondering if we could talk woman to woman?"

"How about we talk once you get back to the Springs?" said the Colonel, "I really can't skip tomorrow, we're helping the Russians scour the orbital debris that was created after the defeat of Anubis' forces early tomorrow morning. Plus I've been ignoring Pete a lot for the past few days, I need to spend some time with him"

"You're doing your job Sam" said Daniel, "he should understand that"

"He's just worried about me" replied the Colonel as she turned back to Willow, "well, Willow we've got to get going now. I hope everything turns out alright for your friends"

"Thanks ma'am" replied Willow, "I'll be seeing you on base in few days then I guess"

"Good night Willow" said Daniel

"Enjoy your artefacts tonight Daniel" said Willow smiling

"Teal'c, enjoy your time with Ry'ac" said Willow, "give him my best"

"I will indeed Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c as he bowed, "Have a good night"

Willow watched as her teammates got into a taxi and went off towards the airport. Walter had called her earlier that day to let her know that she was booked into a room at the State Plaza Hotel which was a good 40 minute walk from where she was now. Since it was a cool night in D.C, she decided to walk all the way there, especially since she needed to get a change of clothes since the decision to stay in D.C was made at the last minute at the request of the President, and how does one say no to the President. After stopping over at a store, she just got some simple shirts and slacks before she headed back towards the hotel.

**State Plaza Hotel, Washington D.C, 2300hrs**

As she got closer to the hotel, she got some take out from a nearby Chinese Restaurant. As she was exiting the restaurant with her food, she noticed someone familiar walking towards her.

"Angel?" said Willow as the man got closer and she noticed his face against the light of a street lamp, "What are you doing here? Are you following me"

"Sorry Miss" said the man, "I'm afraid you have the wrong person"

"Oh Sorry about that" replied Willow as she sensed no danger from the man, "You look just like a friend I used to know"

"What can I say" said the stranger, "I guess I have one of those faces"

As the strange man walked away Willow smiled to herself, "Yeah, there's no way Angel would be wearing a belt buckle with the word 'Cocky' on it" she thought to herself as she continued walking towards the hotel

After another 10 minutes of walking, she had reached her hotel room and immediately put all her shopping bags on the floor before washing up. After having her dinner and watching some TV, she decided to text Cassie who had only a month ago started to study medicine at Georgetown.

Willow: Hey Cass, I'm in D.C. You busy tomorrow?

Cassie: Kinda. How about the next day?

Willow: Sure. Lunch?

Cassie: Alright. As long as you buying

Willow: ?

Cassie: Come on, I'm a poor college student

Willow: Very well then. See you the day after tomorrow. Good night

Cassie: Good night, Willow

Smiling, Willow put her phone on the charger and turned in for the night. She was hopeful that she would have a good night's sleep, despite what's happened the past few days. As soon as Willow closed her eyes and lay her head down on the pillow, she had dozed off.

**The Gateroom, SGC**

All of a sudden, Willow found herself in the Gateroom at the SGC.

"What the hell?" said Willow to herself as she looked around at all the klaxons blaring and spinning that familiar red light all over the place. She looked down at herself and noticed that she was wearing her full combat BDU's complete with a P90, a nine millimetre sidearm, a Zat, along with her tactical vest and a combat knife.

"I was asleep" she told herself, "where am I?"

Then it hit her, a horrible stench that floated into her nostrils. It was something that she has smelt before, the smell of decaying bodies. Covering her nose with her arm, she walked down the ramp and that was when she noticed things were terribly wrong. It looked as if the Gateroom was shot up, she could see scorch marks from Jaffa staff weapons and bullet holes from the various Tau'ri weapons. She looked up all around her and she noticed that there was no one there, anywhere.

Then she noticed the red stains on the glass that covered the control room.

"Blood" said Willow to herself, "so much blood"

She ran as fast as she could out of the Gateroom and took the immediate right turn onto the stairs that led up to the control room. Running up the stairs, she found something that would stay in her mind forever.

"Bodies" said Willow to herself as she went back down the stairs and hurled, "My God, so many bodies"

She regained her composure and slowly walked back up to the control room, this time she unhooked her P90 from the front of her vest and moved ready to shoot any hostile that moved. Willow held her weapon by her side and pointed forward as she inspected the bodies of both SGC personnel and what looked like the Jaffa of various system lords. As she walked around, she even saw the gold forehead emblems of two first primes.

"What the hell is going on here?" said Willow to herself as she looked down and quickly jumped back as she saw the mostly decomposed face of who she thought was Walter Harriman looking back at her. As she jumped back she accidently hit a button that shut down the klaxons and got rid of the noise of the alarms before she steadied herself by grabbing the seat back of one of the chairs. She noted that even though the buttons shutting down the alarms worked, this could still be just a dream. "Not a dream" said Willow to herself, "a nightmare".

Willow felt as if she still had to send a message out, radio anyone to get some information on what was doing on. "Maybe that what this nightmare is about, I have to call people for help and survive whatever this is until I wake up" she told herself as she held down the encrypted radio button.

"This is Sierra Golf Charlie requesting immediate assistance, does anyone read, over" whispered Willow as she released the button she was holding so that the message could be transmitted. She became nervous when all she heard was static. After a few minutes, she held the button down again and sent another message, "This is Sierra Golf One dash Five, I am requesting immediate assistance, does anyone read, over?" Willow looked on in surprise as there was even more static.

"Prometheus, this is Sierra Golf One dash Five. Do you copy, over" said Willow as she tried to contact the Prometheus but all she heard again was static. Giving up on contacting anyone she got up and walked cautiously up the metal stairs to the briefing room.

Once she reached the top, she saw that there were four bodies lined up on the floor face down near the large observation windows. The bodies were so decayed that she could see maggots crawling around the uniforms of what remained of these poor souls. Looking closely with her nose covered, she noticed that the backs of the uniforms where scorched.

"These guys were executed" said Willow to herself just as she heard a loud bang from a hallway behind her.

Picking herself up, she quickly ran to where that sound was coming from but she couldn't find anything at all.

"Hello" she said, "Is there anyone here? This is Captain Willow Rosenberg, SG1"

She tried to sense for any one in her immediate vicinity or any thoughts but she had nothing to go on. As she walked around the SGC and it was the same thing everywhere, dead bodies of both SGC personnel and Jaffa on the floor. Some areas, like the commissary, looked as if it was a miniature warzone and other places looked as if there were fire fights using small calibre weapons.

After walking around for a while as she tried to make sense of it all, Willow found herself outside Colonel Carter's lab. Willow slowly stepped in the room with all her senses active and at a state of hyper alertness. She simply knew that something was very wrong as she switched on the lights in the lab. Once the lights had come on, she saw everything; all the computers, files, everything that wasn't tied down or bolted to the floor ransacked. She looked around the room in shock before she screamed and fell backwards onto the floor in a panic.

Right in front of Willow was what looked like Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter's body with half of her face blasted off and with blast holes on her chest and abdomen. Willow only thought it was Colonel Carter because there were only a few strands of blond hair covering a face that was in the advanced stages of decay. Willow slowly got up onto her trembling feet as she approached the body and using her knife, she turned the scorched dog tags that were on the floor next to the body. After looking at the dog tags, Willow closed her eyes when tears started to come out as her suspicions were confirmed, it was indeed Colonel Carter's body. She stood up slowly and walked out of the room; she knew she had to go to the surface. Hopefully she could get her answers there.

As she ran towards the main elevator, she was afraid that this would be a foothold situation. A foothold situation that went very wrong for the SGC. She was worried; she walked all over the base but the only member of SG1 she saw was Colonel Carter. Teal'c, Daniel, and General O'Neill was missing, "please tell me they got out at least" said Willow to herself as she pressed the button to call for the elevator.

"Great, even that's malfunctioning" said Willow, "This is one hell of a nightmare"

Willow now had no choice but to turn back and take the emergency escape hatch and go up all the 27 floors.

"Ah hell" said Willow to herself as she shone the torchlight on her P90 towards the next few levels to make sure the ladder was clear from obstruction and enemy Jaffa. Once everything was clear, she started her climb to the hatch on the surface; she just hoped that no one had found it.

After 45 minutes of climbing the ladder all the way to the hatch on the surface, Willow very cautiously opened the horizontal domed metal doorway and after making sure that there was no one there, got out and resealed it. She slowly and quietly moved through the foliage before she got down on her stomach and crawled until she could just look over at the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain. Reaching into her front vest pocket, she took out a pair of binoculars and used them to see what was going on. What she saw had surprised her; where the front gate used to be, there was now a Tel'tak parked along with three Jaffa on guard duty.

"So it was the Goa'uld" said Willow to herself, "but why?"

Willow searched the immediate area through her binoculars and couldn't find any other ships or any other Jaffa other than those three at the entrance.

"Three versus one" said Willow to herself as she smiled, "that's just not fair"

She knew that she needed to get some information first before anything else, so Willow concentrated on stretching her telekinetic power to encapsulate the larval Goa'uld that the Jaffa carried. Once that was done, she squeezed the symbiotes until the Jaffa were doubling over in pain. Sensing that there was no one else in the immediate vicinity, she cautiously stepped out of her hiding place and walked towards the three Jaffa who were in pain.

Willow knew that she was in the open and that there was absolutely no cover anywhere except for the Tel'tak. But she needed information, and although she could have gotten that by simply reading their minds, she needed their ship as well. Plus she was pissed off because of what the Goa'uld had done to the people in the mountain and she wanted to make sure the three Jaffa knew who was punishing them for their actions.

"HI there fella's" she said as she approached the Jaffa, "I need the answer to just one simple question, when is your next shift change?"

"No" said one of the Jaffa as he lay on the ground in pain

"Thank you" said Willow as she quickly read his mind, "so your next shift change is in four of my hours, that leaves me time to ask as many questions as I want. Why aren't there more of you here?"

"Everyone is dead" said the Jaffa whose name she learnt is Rek'an, "there is no threat from your Stargate Command, although now I see that we were mistaken"

"Who is your master?" asked Willow as she faced Rek'an

"Anubis" said another Jaffa she found was called Jet'tak, who was in pain, "stop and he may show you mercy"

"Anubis is dead" said Willow shocked, "we killed him"

"You cannot kill a god" said To'nel who was lying on the ground earlier and now trying to get up despite the pain.

"Stay down" said Willow as she discharged her Zat at To'nel, the stream of blue electricity hit him and he was instantly knocked unconscious. Willow disarmed the Zat and put it back in its holster.

"Who was responsible for the carnage in the mountain?" asked Willow angrily as she turned to face the remaining two Jaffa, her hands already tightened into fists

"Our lord Anubis walked in through their Chappa'ai with his Kull warriors" said Jet'tak as he smiled, "we did not participate in the battle but we have heard the stories of how he waged glorious war against your Stargate Command. They were punished for defying the gods"

"How did he get the Iris codes?" asked Willow angrily as she grabbed Jet'tak, "How the fuck did he get the codes?!" she screamed at Jet'tak

"He is a god" said Rek'an, "He knows all"

"If we were among the first wave" said Jet'tak gleefully as he ignored the pain from the squeezing of his symbiote, "we would have been proud to kill as many of you Tau'ri as possible"

"Then die at the hands of a Tau'ri, you murderous ass" said Willow as she used her telekinesis to take off the armour covering his torso and abdomen before plunging her hand into the Jaffa's symbiote pouch and squeezing the larval Goa'uld with her bare hands. Willow had severed Jet'tak's vocal chords so that when he screamed there would be no sounds coming out. Within a few seconds he had started convulsing as the symbiote's poisonous blood mixed with his own, and Willow accessed the pain center of his brain to make sure he could feel as much pain as possible. Then, all of a sudden he stopped moving. Willow took her hand out of the pouch and wiped the symbiote blood off on Jet'tak's body.

"You are Rek'an of Chulak" said Willow as she turned to face the only remaining conscious Jaffa

"How do you know?" asked Rek'an, still in pain

"Do you know Teal'c?" asked Willow ignoring his question

"Yes" he replied

"Where is he?" asked Willow

"The shol'va is dead" said Rek'an as he grinned, "along with his son and the shol'va Bratac, The entire rebel Jaffa leadership has been annihilated"

"What?" said Willow Incredulously

"They dared to betray their god" said Rek'an smiling, "and they were justly punished for it"

"No, no, no" said Willow as she turned away, "this is madness, what kind of a nightmare is this?"

"Where is SG1?" asked Willow softly as she reached for her Zat and turned back towards Rek'an

"The greatness that comprised SG1 was the first to perish" laughed Rek'an, "my comrades had the honor of dispatching Teal'c on Chulak, while Lord Anubis personally dispatched the Tau'ri female known as Carter. Oh, so many tales have been said about the Carter woman's demise. The most popular one is where she got on her knees and begged for her life before my lord Anubis sent her soul to the underworld. The ones known as O'Neill, Jackson the female Summers will meet their end today at sundown. With them gone, the resistance against Lord Anubis will fall"

"Wait Summers? Which Summers are you talking about?" asked Willow

"I do not know" said Rek'an, "It does not matter, they shall all perish this day"

"Where?" asked Willow livid, "Where?!" she screamed as she mentally squeezed the symbiote even tighter and then she got an image of the White House lawn, a smoking White House lawn.

"You cannot stop him" said Rek'an laughing, "this world belongs to Lord Anubis now. The Tau'ri have fallen"

"You will show me how to fly the Tel'tak" said Willow in an eerily calm voice

"Never" grinned Rek'an

"That wasn't a question" said Willow as she used her hands to grab both sides of his head, "I'll just learn what I need to from your mind". Within a few minutes of going through his mind, Willow knew the basic of how to fly a Tel'tak and run scans. After she learnt the information she needed she let go of the Jaffa and punched him in the face to knock him out. She was then reminded of what Joshua tried to do at the Slayer Council HQ, "NO! It's not the same" said Willow to herself, "they wanted information to satisfy their own curiosity and self importance, I need it to save people; no not just people, my friends. Nothing will stop me and hopefully by saving them I'll be out of this nightmare"

Willow slowly got up and walked over to the Tel'tak and started the pre-flight checks. After noting everything was alright and that the Tel'Tak was prepared to fly, she got out of the Goa'uld vessel and approached the three Jaffa who lay on the ground. Taking out her Zat out of its holster, she activated it and aimed at the three bodies. She was reminded of what then Colonel O'Neill had told her during her training with the Goa'uld weapon.

"Remember Red, the first shot stuns, the second shot kills, the third shot makes them go away for good" he had told her

Willow fired her Zat three times at Rek'an and Jet'tak, and twice at To'nel before their bodies disintegrated. After the deed was done Willow calmly walked back to the Tel'tak, closed the hatch and then took her seat at the cockpit before taking off. She had plotted a course to Washington D.C before engaging the cloak.

Since the ship was cloaked, Willow made a quick fly by over Colorado Springs and what she saw had shocked her, the entire city was almost levelled. There were huge scorch marks in many areas of the city and from the height she was flying she could see many larger scorch marks that suggested orbital bombardment by Goa'uld Hat'ak class mother ships. Next stop was the Air Force Academy, and as she flew towards it, all she could see literally nothing on the ground; no buildings, no fields, even the chapel that attracted tourists was gone. It was then that her scans using the ships sensors showed debris. There were pieces of large engines, communication arrays, computer parts; the scans even found signals from an active distress beacon and that meant what she had feared happened, the Prometheus was destroyed. It was gone; the destruction of the Academy had been caused by the Prometheus crashing into it. The Goa'uld had destroyed Earth's only space worthy battle cruiser and after she fell, Earth was defenceless.

"Why didn't our allies come? What happened to the Asgard? What happened to the Ancient defence platform in Antarctica?" asked Willow to herself as she surveyed the damage before firing up the engines to full power and headed towards D.C. She knew that all her questions could be answered there. As she flew over cities and the countryside on the way to D.C, she saw the same situation everywhere. Untold destruction, levelled cities; it looked more like a post-apocalyptic future in a cheesy science fiction movie, but her scans did show that there were survivors among the ruins of these cities.

"They must just be simply existing with no hope" said Willow to herself, "this is bad, this is soo bad"

It took Willow under thirty minutes to fly the Tel'Tak all the way from Colorado Springs to Washington D.C. Once she reached D.C she slowed the engines of the ship as she surveyed the damage with a shocked look on her face. Most of the city was destroyed, the Washington monument lay devastated with half of it lying on the grass and the other half still erect but crumbling. She saw the flag posts that encircled the monument were missing the flags, instead there were bodies that hung on them. It was an absolute perversion of the spirit of the monument. She saw the area where the capitol building used to be was now a crater, the mall was utterly devastated but among the devastation she saw lights and what looked like a tent city that had been erected.

Willow noticed that everything that was a symbol of freedom had been utterly devastated; the only thing that remained was the White House which she guessed was Anubis' seat of power. As she flew over the White House, she noticed many Jaffa guarding the entrances and plasma cannons stationed at strategic places along the perimeter and the roof.

She ran a scan on the White House for human life signs and found four. From what she was told at the gate at Cheyenne Mountain, she knew that General O'Neill, Daniel and one of the Summers sisters could be among the four life signs. She was hoping that the fourth was another Summers sister or even Faith, if they were still alive.

Willow knew in her heart that all of this was just a dream so whatever actions she took here would wake her up in the real world and she would be out of this screwed up nightmare. She also knew that there was a choice of three options; land the ship somewhere outside the White House and slowly move her way back in, land the ship in the back garden of the White House after telekinetically killing the Jaffa or simply just shove the ship into the White House and hope for the best. Willow decided to go for the second option. Since the ship was cloaked, she hovered over the defensive positions of the Jaffa and used her powers to kill the symbiotes with in turn gave the Jaffa guarding their posts a very painful death.

Once she sensed that all the Jaffa outside were killed, she landed the ship while cloaked in the White House's back garden. After landing, she stood by the closed hatch of the Tel'tak and rechecked her ammo and weapons to make sure that all the safeties were on the off position. She did a quick mental scan of the immediate area and found no threats outside the ship, no Kull Warriors and no Jaffa.

"I guess they haven't found the dead Jaffa yet" thought Willow to herself

Willow pressed the door release button and took cover as the door opened.

"Since no one's firing at me, I'd assume that my scan was right" thought Willow to herself

_Unknown: "Yes, you are correct"_

_Willow: "Who is this?"_

_Unknown: "Hello Willow Rosenberg of the Tau'ri"_

_Willow: "I'll ask again. Who is this?"_

_Unknown: "I am your god. I am Anubis"_

Willow was stunned, she was very confident that she couldn't be detected as she had all of her mental guards up but it seemed as though she was unsuccessful. And what the dead Jaffa at the mountain said was true, Anubis is alive. However, she knew there was something not right about Anubis' voice, she recognized it but because of the typical Goa'uld voice distortion, she couldn't place it.

_Anubis: "I know why you are here. You want to rescue your friends"_

_Willow: "Yes"_

_Anubis: "Come unarmed and you may yet see them"_

_Willow: "how do I know that they're still alive?"_

_Anubis: "Here, I will connect you to their thoughts"_

Once Willow was mentally connected to the thoughts of General O'Neill, Daniel, an unknown man and whichever Summers sister it was, all she could hear were their collective screams of agony as they were tortured using the Goa'uld pain sticks.

_Willow: "Stop! Stop! I believe you"_

_Anubis: "Come unarmed into this dwelling and surrender yourself to my General, Anhur, the latest of a new generation of Goa'uld who will retake this galaxy"_

Not having a choice, Willow decided to let this nightmare play itself out. However she kept her combat knife hidden away in her side pocket while abandoning her other weapons. Slowly she stepped out of the Tel'tak and cautiously headed for the door that was right front of here. She could see someone standing on the other side through the frosted glass but couldn't make out who it was. A few seconds later she opened the door slowly and was faced with the last person she expected to find.

"Buffy?" said Willow before her friend took a staff weapon and hit her on the head, knocking her out.

_Anubis: "Wake up Willow Rosenberg, and bear witness to the destruction of the Tau'ri resistance"_

Willow had slowly woken up and found herself in what used to be the Oval Office of the White house, she looked around and noticed that the walls were gone so it was transformed into a larger room with Goa'uld video communication devices floating at even intervals along the edge of the room. Looking at the desk where the President had sat behind during her first meeting with him, she saw a dark hooded and cloaked figure standing and looking out of the window at the destruction outside.

"You are awake, Willow Rosenberg" said Anubis

Willow slowly got up and took out the knife she had put into her pocket. Slowly she approached Anubis as his back was turned towards her when suddenly she felt a force push her backwards and she landed on the floor hard.

"You should have listened when I told you to come in unarmed" said Anubis as he turned around.

Willow looked closely at Anubis but she couldn't see the face but she knew there was something odd, looking closely, she saw that the face was hidden under a mask. Willow recalled that Colonel Carter had showed her pictures of when Anubis appeared at Stargate command as a hologram the time he tried to use Ancient technology to destroy the Earth gate. Willow noticed that the way this Anubis looked was quiet different from the one that appeared at the SGC, although the fashion sense for both were still horrible.

"Anhur" said Anubis as the Goa'uld inhabiting Buffy walked into the large room and kneeled before Anubis.

"Yes my lord?" said Anhur

"Bring the prisoners here" said Anubis still facing the window, "it is time I show the people of this wretched planet the futility in opposing me"

"Yes my lord, it shall be done" said Anhur as she walked past Willow who was trying to stand

"Buffy" said Willow, "Fight it. You're the Slayer, fight it"

Anhur stopped and walked towards Willow before she hit the back of her knees with a staff weapon, making Willow fall back down into a kneeling position.

"Kneel before your god" said Anhur as she walked away

"Damn it Buffy, fight it" said Willow shouting after her

Anhur looked back at Willow as her eyes glowed yellow, "Nothing of the host remains" she said before she turned around and walked out of the door.

"You should be proud of her" said Anubis, "She fought with all her heart, strength and will against my upgraded Kull Warriors but as you can see, she ultimately failed"

"No! No!" said Willow shaking her head, "the magic users would have stopped you"

"They tried" said Anubis, "They destroyed almost a quarter of my forces before I could release a genetically modified version of the Nishta. A strain a hundred times more potent than any other was laced onto my Kull Warriors and sent into their strongholds. The Nishta was released once the Kull Warriors were killed or disabled and began to slowly infect those vermin. They thought they could protect themselves from something they did not understand. It was simply pathetic as they tried to fight it. Then they were given the order to work for their god. They are working for me as spies who have been embedded into the resistance or as conduits to the powers of the otherworld"

"The Ancients… the Ancients should have stopped you" said Willow

"The principles of the Ancients are weak. You know that they would never interfere in the lower planes. They have left their children all alone against me, and they will not lift a finger to protect you or anyone here" said Anubis

Just as Anubis finished his explanation, Anhur had walked back into the room with the prisoners.

"My lord, I bring to you the leaders of the Tau'ri resistance" said Anhur as she kneeled before Anubis

"Willow Rosenberg" said Anubis, "take a close look at the last vestiges of the Tau'ri resistance, its vital components and leadership"

Willow looked on stunned as four people were dragged into the room in chains; General Jack O'Neill, Dawn Summers, Daniel Jackson and Henry Hayes.

"General!" shouted Willow as she stood up and started to run towards them before she was stopped midstride and thrown back against a wall and held there.

"Silence" said Anubis

"Red?" said the General as he turned towards Willow's voice, "How? You're supposed to be…. No… it's a trick.." he said before facing Anubis, "I told you that you'll never get anything from us… having her here as an illusion won't work you bastard, you killed her"

"What?!" shouted Willow, "Sir, it's me…. I'm here.. Although I have to say this is the worst nightmare ever"

"This isn't a nightmare Willow!" shouted Dawn

"What?" said Willow as she looked on surprised

"Silence!" shouted Anubis as he lifted the General up and then slammed him back onto the ground

Willow flinched and closed her eyes when she heard a sickening crunch. Slowly she opened her eyes, only to see Anhur pulling him back up by the hairs back into a kneeling position.

"Buffy please don't do this" said Dawn

"Silence Tau'ri" said Anhur, "Beg Lord Anubis and he may yet spare your life"

"No!" shouted Dawn, "give me back my sister"

Anhur simply smiled and approached Anubis, "my lord everything has been prepared, and we have a live planet wide broadcast connection"

Anubis walked towards the center of the room and stood meters always from the four prisoners before speaking.

"People of the Tau'ri, see the leaders of your precious resistance movement. Let what happens now, be a reminder that any challenge to me shall be met with devastating force. Here is your first leader, the supreme commander of the Tau'ri resistance movement; General Jack O'Neill."

Willow looked on as the General was mentally picked up by Anubis and held in the air.

"Beg for your life General" said Anubis

"No!" shouted the General

Willow looked on in horror, unable to move as the General turned his head and looked at her.

_O'Neill: "This isn't your fault Red. I don't blame you for any of this. I should have done more to protect you"_

_Willow: "What are you talking about Sir? I don't understand. I should be sorry I couldn't do anything now… I can't move. He's too powerful for me"_

"Goodbye General" said Anubis as he mentally twisted the General's neck back a hundred and eighty degrees with a sickening crack and flung his body out of the window before moving on to Daniel.

"No!" screamed Willow as she turned to Anhur, "Buffy, I know you're in there, fight it. He'll kill everyone. He'll kill you once he's done. He won't share power with anyone, there's a reason why the System Lords kicked him out of their club a thousand years ago. Stop this madness"

"Now I give you the chief historian of the resistance and the leader of the Washington chapter of the resistance, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Henry Hayes, the former President of the Tau'ri" said Anubis ignoring Willow's outburst as he hovered his hands over Daniel's and the President's heads.

_Daniel: "Close your eyes Willow"_

_Willow: "Daniel, I'm sorry"_

_Daniel: "You have to prevent this from happening again. You need to go back"_

_Willow: "What are you talking about? I've been trying to wake up from my nightmare"_

_Daniel: "This isn't a nightmare Willow, you need to go back now"_

_Willow: "Go back where?"_

Before Willow could get an answer from Daniel, she saw Anubis gathering some sort of white energy at the palms of both of his hands. It kept on growing until he released it through the heads of both Daniel and the President.

"No! You sick bastard" screamed Willow as the two headless bodies fell backwards onto the floor.

Ignoring Willow, Anubis then walked towards the last member of the resistance, Dawn.

"And now, people of the Tau'ri" said Anubis into the devices, "I bring you the final resistance leader, the one in charge of their strategy, the one who created the most problems, the one who was betrayed by her very own flesh and blood; she will finally will pay the price. Dawn Summers, do you have anything you want to say? "

"Go screw yourself" said Dawn

"Buffy!" shouted Willow, "She's your sister, help her! Damn it! Help her!"

"Silence!" shouted Anubis as he waved his hand at Willow and the next thing she knew, there were no words coming out of Willow's mouth.

_Willow: "Dawnie I'm sorry"_

"Dawn Summers" said Anubis, "you will not perish by my own hands, I reserve that honour for my greatest General, the one who was in charge of capturing and annihilating the remains of the Tok'ra; Anhur"

Willow looked on in horror as Anhur stepped forward and kneeled in front of Anubis, "Thank you for this great honour my lord". She then watched Anhur turn around and point her staff weapon at Dawn's head.

_Willow: "Buffy, stop. Please it's your sister. You're murdering your sister in cold blood"_

Willow saw Dawn put her head down crying as Anhur activated her staff weapon, with the tip opening up.

_Willow: "Dawnie, close your eyes sweetie. I'm shutting down the pain center of your brain, you won't feel a thing. I'm so sorry"_

Willow closed her eyes just as Anhur fired her weapon at point blank range and only opened her eyes once she heard the thud of a body falling onto the floor.

"People of the Tau'ri, let this be a lesson to you. Surrender the remains of the resistance to us and you will live. If not, I shall make sure you suffer a fate worse than death" said Anubis as he turned about and all the communications devices shut down.

"My lord" said Anhur, "The planet wide feed has been deactivated"

"Take these vermin out of my sight" said Anubis

"Yes my lord" said Anhur as she turned around and shouted, "Jaffa, kree"

Willow saw six Jaffa come into the room and carry out the bodies of the President, Daniel and Dawn.

"My lord" said Anhur as she pointed to Willow, "what are your orders for this female?"

"Leave her to me" said Anubis, "find my queen, and inform her that more symbiotes are required for implantation for the new Jaffa. And then take ships and capture more of the Asgard Protected Planets, those cowards dare not move against us after the death of Thor and their on-going war against the replicators"

"Yes my lord" said Anhur, "Hail Anubis"

Willow watched as Anhur walked out before she was released from Anubis' hold.

"You cruel bastard" shouted Willow as she felt herself being pulled towards Anubis and she just stopped as she hung in mid air.

"You are weak" said Anubis as she touched Willows cheek, "but do not worry, you will be mine once again and I will make you stronger, more powerful. You still don't realize what you are, do you?"

"What?.. What are you talking about? What do you mean by again?" asked Willow, hating where this conversation was going.

Willow stared at Anubis as he took down his hood to reveal a head of red hair and a face covered by a mask.

"You are already showing some of your power now, bringing your consciousness forward to this point in time" said Anubis as he slowly took of his mask, "very impressive, but you have so much more potential than you realize and I will unlock it"

"No!" said Willow surprised as Anubis unmasked himself, "there's no way that this is possible, I would have rather died"

Willow was stunned as she looked into a pair of very familiar green coloured eyes, her own. She started to slightly panic as she was looking at her own green eyed, red haired self.

"This is a nightmare" said Willow to herself as she closed her eyes, "just a nightmare, just a nightmare, just a nightmare!"

"I am Anubis, Willow Rosenberg" said Anubis as he pulled Willow closer to him, "and I WILL have your powers, your mind and your body"

"No!" Willow screamed as she opened her eyes and got up from her bed panting heavily. She looked around and found herself back in her hotel room.

TBC

 


	32. Broken Relationships (Part 2)

**State Plaza Hotel, Washington D.C, 0930hrs**

Willow quickly sat up panting and got out of her bed. She started walking around her room in a panic making sure to look around just to make sure that she really was in the hotel room.

"That couldn't have been real" said Willow to herself, "no way was that real"

Panting heavily she ran over to the window and looked out to a sunny day in Washington D.C. She saw no tent city, nothing smoking anywhere, no scorch marks on the streets, and everything seemed normal. Closing her eyes, she slowly turned back which was when she heard a tone from her phone that indicated she had some messages. Picking it up, she saw that there were a few messages from Cassie, with the latest one coming in only fifteen minutes ago.

Cassie: Sorry Willow, need rain check for lunch today. Dinner alright? Messaged you a few times earlier but I guess you're too tired.

Willow was surprised when she read the message from Cassie, "Lunch? I thought she was busy today" she said to herself, "I know we're supposed to be going tomorrow"

Willow then looked at the date on her phone, "A day? How the heck did I lose a day" she exclaimed. She knew that it was the fifth when she went to sleep but she had woken up on the seventh. Willow knew she had to send a reply to Cassie but didn't want to call her in case she noticed the troubled tone in her voice.

Willow: Sure. Dinner tonight sounds good.

Willow breathed in deeply before sending the message. She didn't 'see' Cassie in her nightmare but she wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. It was so real that whenever she closed her eyes, she'd see the General's head get twisted back with a crack and Daniel, the President and Dawn lying on the White House floor dead. She thought about Colonel Carter and her decayed corpse that lay iin the corner of her lab after Willow herself murdered her.

"No not me, it was Anubis" Willow told herself, "Can that guy still be alive, I'd thought he would be dead, floating in space"

"How about the others" she thought to herself, "Daniel, Teal'c and the Colonel. Are they alright? Is the General alright? I know it was just a nightmare but why is there a pain in my heart"

Willow wanted to be sure that everything was alright so she called Colonel Carter on her secure cell. After the phone rang a few times, someone connected the call.

"Sam's phone" said a man's voice, the same man that Willow and Cassie basically detested

"Who's this?" asked Willow who was surprised that someone else would answer the Colonel's secure phone

"This is Pete, who's this" said the cop

"This is Captain Rosenberg, I need to talk to Colonel Carter" said Willow

"She's busy" said the cop.

Willow could tell from his voice that he was lying to her, she knew that he was jealous of the length of time the Colonel spent with SG1 and, from what Daniel told her a couple of days ago, he wasn't happy that Colonel Carter had gone to Sunnydale to help rescue Willow and then to D.C without telling him.

"Look Peter" said Willow, "I need to talk to Colonel Carter, its urgent"

"I told you not to call me Peter" he whispered angrily, "anyway, she's not at home. Call back later"

"Gotcha you creep" thought Willow to herself, "Why else would you whisper if she wasn't there close by"

"I know she's there" said Willow angrily, "she'd never leave home without this particular phone, and does she even know you picked up her secure line? I'm guessing no, or else you wouldn't be whispering right now. So give her the phone because what I have to say is classified. You understand the meaning of classified don't you? You know, it's the need to know stuff that you really don't need to know"

"You listen to me you little shit" whispered Pete, "When I get married to her, I'm going to make sure that you never get invited to the engagement party, the wedding or the reception"

"Now you listen to me, you worthless piece of garbage" replied Willow as she lost all pretence of niceness, "first of all, as IF she'd marry you and secondly, all I have to do is contact the General and tell him that you violated national security by even answering the Colonel's secure phone. So either you let me talk to her now, or else I make the call and the next thing you know you'll be on the way to Leavenworth"

"Pete?" Willow heard the Colonel's voice as she shouted, "Why are you answering my phone? I told you so many times not to do that"

"Sorry babe" said Pete as he turned away from the phone, "it kept on ringing so I thought I'd help you out since you were busy and answer it"

"I told you Pete" said the Colonel as she took the phone away from him, "you shouldn't answer this phone at all. If it keeps on ringing and I'm not there just let it go to voice mail, if I'm busy, call me and I'll pick it up. You could get me into trouble you know that"

"Sorry honey" said Pete

"Carter" said the Colonel as she answered the phone

"Hi Colonel, its Willow. I'm sorry to bother you but I just needed to know if you, Daniel, Teal'c and the General were alright"

"What do you mean" asked the Colonel as she went into another room and closed the door behind her

"I had one of the most vivid nightmares ever ma'am" said Willow shuddering

"Willow" said the Colonel, "Like you said, it was only a nightmare"

"I know ma'am" said Willow, "I can't explain it but I lost a whole day; during my nightmare, I lost the entirety of yesterday. I wasn't even awake yesterday ma'am"

"What was your nightmare about Willow?" said the Colonel with concern in her voice

"In my nightmare, all of you died ma'am" said Willow as she physically shivered while even thinking about it again, "Everyone in the mountain was massacred, the Prometheus was destroyed; it crashed into the Academy, Colorado Springs burned, D.C burned, everything burned. I saw your body lying decayed in your lab, Teal'c died off-world along with Bratac and his son, Ry'ac; along with the rest of the rebel Jaffa. I even saw the General and Daniel die right in front of my eyes" she continued as her voice broke, "it was the Goa'uld ma'am. It was Anubis who did it all. I can't help but have a bad feeling he's still alive"

Willow felt her heart beating a million times a minute as the line went quiet, it was as if the Colonel was wondering if she was crazy and needed to see Dr. Mackenzie, the base shrink. What she failed to mention was that in the nightmare, Willow herself was Anubis.

"I can't mention that, there is absolutely no way that could be true" thought Willow to herself

"Willow" said the Colonel softly, "I know it seemed real, but it was just a nightmare. All of us are alright. I talked to Daniel and General O'Neill earlier today, and received a scheduled check-in from Teal'c on Chulak and he's doing alright. As you can hear, I'm alive and safe as well and far as we know Anubis is dead and gone"

"I know ma'am" said Willow as she slowly sat on the bed, "it's just that I can't shake this weird feeling that something bad is coming. Plus I've got no explanation about the missing day"

"After a nightmare like that, I would be surprised if you didn't feel weird" said the Colonel, "but just remember that it was a nightmare. You're safe, all of us are safe. Don't worry too much about it. As for the missing day, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't wake up at all yesterday especially after the ordeal you had. Or maybe you did wake up but you just don't remember because you were too tired?"

"You're right ma'am" replied Willow, "maybe that's what happened"

"And anyway, it's supposed to be your day off so go out to a museum or something, that's an order Captain" said the Colonel

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as she managed a smile

"We'll see you soon Willow" said the Colonel, "SG1 has been put on downtime for two days so relax as much as you can, cause we'll be busy working on where to start retrofitting the Ancient shield systems on base when you come back"

"Yes ma'am" replied Willow

**Oval Office, White House, 1100hrs**

"So gentlemen" said the President as he faced Generals O'Neill and Hammond, "are we in agreement of what to do about these people?"

"Yes Sir" said General Hammond

"Sir?" asked General O'Neill, "What about Captain Rosenberg's request to have Faith Lehane join the SGC?"

"I leave that up to you Jack" said the President, "we've all gone through her background and personally with her stint in prison over the killing of the Deputy Mayor of Sunnydale, I'm obliged to deny full disclosure"

"I see" said General O'Neill

"Jack" interrupted General Hammond, "does Willow trust Faith, and her character?"

"Yes Sir" said General O'Neill

"In that case" said the President, "you should talk this over with her, and then decide on how you want to proceed"

"Jack, if Miss Lehane joining the SGC blows up in our faces" said General Hammond, "then Willow's integrity will be at stake. We won't be able to trust her judgement on matters such as this anymore"

"But if you do decide to let her join the SGC, then you'll have our full support" said the President, "and her file will also be the same as Captain Rosenberg's, Presidential Eyes Only"

"Thank you Sirs" said General O'Neill as he got up, "I guess this means I'll be meeting with Red now"

"Good luck, Jack" said the President

"Sirs" said General O'Neill as he saluted General Hammond and the President before he left the Oval Office

**NID Headquarters, Washington D.C, 1100hrs**

After taking a shower and freshening up, Willow took a cab all the way to the NID Headquarters. She had wanted to ensure that Dawn, Buffy and the others were alright.

Willow took the elevator to the secured fifth floor of the building where they had extra rooms for prisoners and anyone who had to be questioned for the sake of national security. As she went thourgh the secured doors, she walked towards Agent Barret's office.

"Afternoon Agent Barret" said Willow

"Afternoon Captain" he replied, "This is a surprise, I wasn't expecting you today"

"Sorry about the surprise visit" said Willow, "but I would like to talk to a couple of my friends if that's alright with you?"

"I have no problems" he said, "But you should know that all interactions with them will be recorded"

"I understand' said Willow

"So who do you need to see first" asked the Agent

"Dawn Summers" replied Willow

**Dawn's Quarters, NID Headquarters**

Dawn was just lying down on the NID supplied bed when she heard the door being unlocked. She got up slowly as she saw the door open and Willow walk in.

_Willow: "Thanks"_

Willow looked at the younger Summers sister as the memory of Anhur aiming the staff weapon at her head flashed through her memory. The sudden flash of the memory made her cringe slightly.

"What do you want?" said Dawn as she walked towards Willow

_Willow: "Dawn…."_

"Don't you dare say my name anymore Willow!" shouted Dawn, "I already told you that I hate you and I don't wanna see you anymore. Take the hint and leave me and the others alone" she continued as she slowly walked towards Willow.

Willow couldn't take it anymore, she quickly walked the few steps forward, closing the distance between them and hugged Dawn tightly.

_Willow: "Oh God, you're alright. I don't care what you think about me, I don't care if you hate me, and I don't care if you never want to see me again. I'm just glad that you're alright. You're my Dawnie…. Even if you hate my guts, you'll always be my Dawnie"_

Dawn was stood stunned as Willow hugged her tight but she couldn't bring herself to return the hug. It was then that she felt something wet falling onto her shoulder.

"Willow?" said Dawn softly

Willow hugged her even tighter before letting her go and wiping her eyes. She then softly held both of her shoulders as she looked into Dawn's eyes.

_Willow: "I'm doing everything I can to help you and the others Dawnie. But I'm telling you the truth; it may be really bad for Buffy and the others. I just want to know something, if given the chance; if I could convince my superiors to have you stay with me instead of going to prison, would you take that offer?_

"No" said Dawn as she looked away, "I don't want to stay with you, not now; not ever"

_Willow: "Dawnie, if you go to prison; then your future is effectively over. Please think about this"_

"You should have thought about that before you turned on us Willow" said Dawn softly, still stunned at the hug she had received from her

_Willow: "I have to go now Dawnie. I know I hurt you, especially since I left without saying goodbye but I know that getting out of Sunnydale was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. If I had stayed I think I would have got out of control. I'm happy where I am now; I hope that one day I could show you what I do for my job. But you have to understand that it's classified for a reason"_

"Willow, I don't want to hear it and don't call me Dawnie anymore" said Dawn, "you lost the right to call me that"

Dawn saw the hurt in Willow's eyes as she said that, but she really didn't care anymore.

_Willow: "Dawn, there are reasons why my work will remain classified for the immediate future, and that's because it saves lives. That's what I do Dawn, in my own way I'm helping to save millions of lives. I hope that someday you and Buffy could understand that"_

"You should go Willow" said Dawn

_Willow: "I'll come back Dawn. Even if I have to sit on the bed next to you without talking, I'll still come back. Just promise me one thing, talk to Buffy about what I said; you staying with me."_

Dawn didn't give a reply to Willow as she just walked back to her bed and lay down.

_Willow: "Bye Dawn. I really am glad you're alright"_

Willow then knocked on the door and was let out by Agent Barret.

Once outside and the door to Dawn's room was locked, Agent Barret asked Willow, "What was that all about Captain?"

"I just had a bad dream" said Willow cryptically as she smiled at a confused Agent Barret, "I'd like to talk to Buffy now please"

**Buffy's Quarters, NID HQ**

Buffy, like Dawn, was simply lying on her NID issued bed in a tank top and grey sweatpants simply looking up at the ceiling. She turned her head when she saw the doors to her quarters open and Willow walk in, but she made no move to get up. Upon seeing Willow she turned her head back up to the ceiling.

"What do you want Willow?" asked Buffy, "Come to visit so that you could rub my failures into my face? Or did you come for some kind of forgiveness from me? Hoping that I'd understand why you betrayed me and the work I was trying to do"

Willow took a chair from a corner and set in next to Buffy's bed before taking a seat

_Willow: "I don't need to ask for forgiveness from you Buffy. I know I didn't do anything wrong, but that's not why I'm here"_

"Why did you do it Willow?" asked Buffy

_Willow: "Why did I do what?"_

"Leave" said Buffy as she sat up and faced Willow, "Why did you leave, really?"

_Willow: "Because of you"_

As Willow 'said' that, she saw a brief glimpse of hurt in Buffy's eyes.

_Willow: "I knew that if I had stayed in Sunnydale with you and the gang, I would have had to use my magic continuously to keep up with you, and to help you. When I did the spell that resouled Angel, I felt something. It was like a magical high. And every time since then, I've wanted a high through magic. I knew that the last time, when I had caused you guy's pain, was the last straw. Buffy, I caused you all physical pain and I liked it, I liked the rush of it. Do you have any idea what that was like? I had to get out, or else I think I would have gone out of control again. I wanted to be my own person Buffy, and I got my chance in Colorado, no magic just a normal life"_

"With brand new powers" said Buffy, "powers that could have helped us"

_Willow: "That's just it, Buff. It's like you see me as some sort of a weapon to be used against your enemies. Is that all I am to you? Have I always been just a weapon to you? Would I go back to just being your friend if I lost all my powers?"_

"Tell me the truth then Willow" said Buffy, "aren't the military using your powers as weapons now?"

Willow closed her eyes as she thought about all the times she used her powers.

_Willow: "It's true I've had to use my powers Buffy. But that's because I wanted to, not because I was ordered to by someone or because I felt I had an obligation to. I did it to protect the ones close to me those very rare times I'm deployed overseas, but Buffy, they accept me for who I am. They like me for me. There's a reason why the job I do is classified, I just wish you could have trusted me"_

"Leave me alone Willow" said Buffy softly

Willow leaned forward and reached for Buffy's hands. Once she got them, she squeezed lightly

_Willow: "Despite everything that happened these past few days, I still love all of you. Especially you Buffy, you are my best friend no matter what you say, even if you disown me or disavow my existence, you'll be my best friend. But I also have a duty to the work I'm doing and to this country, and that means keeping the secrets that I'm honour bound by the Air Force to keep, and that beats everything else. I've found my place in the world Buff, and I hope that one day you'll see it that way too"_

Willow leaned forward and gave Buffy a kiss on her forehead before getting up from her chair and walking towards the door.

_Willow: "Take care of yourself Buffy. Let these guys know if you need anything"_

"Goodbye Willow" said Buffy softly, "Please don't come back anymore"

Willow knocked on the door again and was let out by Agent Barret.

"That was touching Captain" he said, "but the others are asleep. This Rupert Giles fellow has been pacing around his room for some time until he went to sleep, same with this Tara person, Mr. Harris and Joshua. The latter has been particularly mouthy"

"Yeah, that guy is a bit too much" said Willow, "the creep violated my mind so I placed a block on him using his psychic powers. At least until he's out of here. How's Faith doing?"

"One second" said Agent Barret as he checked the video feed, "Yeah, looks like she's fast asleep as well. I don't blame her; she's been doing workouts almost every hour on the hour"

"In that case, I'll be off then Agent Barret" said Willow, "Thanks for letting me see them"

"It's a pleasure Captain" he replied, "and please next time just call me Malcolm"

"Sure Malcolm" smiled Willow, "As long as you call me Willow"

"It's a deal then, Willow" said Agent Barret as Willow turned and walked into the elevator

Willow then took the elevator all the way down to the lobby when she received a call on her secure line.

"Rosenberg" she said as the line connected

"Hiya Red" said General O'Neill, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Hi Sir" said Willow just as the memory of Anubis twisting his neck in the nightmare flashed before her eyes, making her cringe. "I'm leaving the NID headquarters now; I just came by to talk to my friends"

"Stay in that area Red" he replied, "I'll meet you and then we'll go for lunch, my treat"

"Alright Sir" said Willow, "So I take it that you have you made a decision Sir? Regarding my friends I mean"

"Yes" said General O'Neill, "but I'd like to talk to you about Faith Lehane first"

"Alright Sir" she replied

"Meet me at the Korner Café" said the General, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes"

"I read you five by five Sir" said Willow as she smiled and disconnected the line

**The Korner Café, 1140hrs**

"HI Sir" said Willow as she stood up from her seat at the table

"Red" said General O'Neill as he nodded at the young red head

After they had made their drink and food orders, General O'Neill got straight down to business.

"Red" he said, "We've come to a decision about what to do with your friends. I'm sorry but they'll have to do prison sentences, especially Buffy, Giles and Dawn"

"I see" said Willow, "how long are they looking at sir?"

"The president will be recommending terms for each person for not longer than five years; at least a year of jail time with the rest on probation. He factored in the fact that you said they helped save the world a few times as well" said the General as he looked at Willow's downcast face, "Red, what they did was illegal. There has to be some prison time included, especially when they threatened national security and your life"

"Are they looking at minimum security or one of the super-max facilities" asked Willow

"The President will recommend minimum security as long as they don't cause any trouble" said the General, "the first sign of trouble, all of them will be locked into a super-max facility with very limited visitation rights and any deals will be off. They will spend the entirety of their terms in prison, no probation"

"But no matter what, they'll be stamped as convicts for the rest of their lives" said Willow to herself

"Unfortunately yes" said the General, "They made a choice Red, they knew what the repercussions would be but they did it anyway. Now they have to pay the price"

"Sir" said Willow as she looked up at the General, "would it be possible to make a deal for Dawn Summers?"

"Why Red?" asked the General confused

"She's still a child to me Sir, even if she's already 21" replied Willow

"She's an adult Red, and old enough to know what she did was wrong" said the General

"Sir, if she goes to prison, even if it is minimum security, then her future is effectively over. She can say goodbye to getting a good education or even a good job when she's older" said Willow

"Don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking" said the General as he rubbed his temples

"No sir, I'm not saying that she joins the SGC" said Willow smiling, "all I'm asking is that you at least consider sending her to the Academy"

"You're joking right?" said the General, "she's committed a Federal crime, Red. I don't think even the President's recommendation can get her into the Academy"

"Or she can stay with me, and I'll watch over her" said Willow, "She can get admitted into the University of Colorado at the Springs and complete her degree"

"I thought you said she hates your guts" said the General smiling

"Oh she does" said Willow, "but maybe, just maybe, I can get her sister to convince her to take up that offer"

"Red" said the General as he leaned forward, "I gotta tell you that you're putting yourself on the line here if you're going to bat for Dawn Summers and Faith Lehane"

"I know I'm risking my integrity Sir" said Willow, "but Dawn has the potential to be a genius. She can be just like Daniel and Colonel Carter rolled into one, if given the chance. Also, I feel like I abandoned her the day I left Sunnydale and appeared at the SGC. I can't abandon her now, not without offering her this choice"

"Oh for cryin' out loud" said the General as Willow grinned at him, "I'll call the President. Gimme a second"

"Thanks Sir" said Willow smiling as the General walked to a quiet corner of the café to talk to the President.

As she waiting for the General to finish talking to the President, their food and drinks had come. As she was taking a sip of her coffee, Willow saw the General close his flip phone and walk towards her.

"Well, apparently the President agrees with you Red" said the General, "about her going to University of Colorado at Colorado Springs, not the Academy. But she'll be on probation with a curfew and a subcutaneous transmitter for the whole five years of her sentence, and she has to be staying with you. If she doesn't agree then she'll be staying with her sister for two years in jail and the rest spent on probation"

"Thanks Sir" grinned Willow, "what happens to Sunnydale Sir?"

"What do you mean?" asked the General

"Sir, remember I told you about the dimensional portal called the Hellmouth under Sunnydale?" asked Willow, "it attracts all sorts of things like vampires and demons and other bad stuff?"

"Oh yeah" said the General, "You're concerned about its protection?"

"Yes Sir" said Willow, "for all their faults, Buffy and the gang were the only ones keeping those things at bay Sir"

"Well the President authorized the creation of a new Bureau of Paranormal Investigation and Research complete with civilian oversight, something like what the idiots over at the IOA do" said the General, "It will be under the complete jurisdiction of the NID. A select few from the organization such as the administrator will have security clearance but not as high as you or I. This department won't know about the SGC or Homeworld Security and they will not be allowed to interfere in our operations on Earth or off-world. But we'll be still working with Agent Barret and any other NID agents who have the necessary security clearance"

"I see" said Willow, "Sir, I know some people who may be perfect for this but you won't like it"

"I have a feeling I won't Red" said the General smiling, "So spill"

"Well I have an old 'friend' from high school who's doing good work in L.A. with Angel, a vampire with a soul and his team" said Willow as the General interrupted her

"Hold on a second" said the General disbelievingly, "did you just say vampire with a soul?"

"Yes sir"

"That can happen?" he asked

"Yes Sir" replied Willow, "Angel was cursed with his soul after he killed a gypsy woman a very long time ago. Her clan cursed him by giving him back his soul"

"How is that a curse?" asked the General

"Sir" said Willow, "when he had no soul, he was the most evil vampire ever in recorded history. He called himself Angelus and murdered many people throughout Europe. But once he got his soul back, he was forced to live forever with the guilt over all the people he had killed when he was Angelus. Well he did became Angelus again and killed people, until I just managed to re-soul him again"

"You did it again?" said the General surprised

"Yes sir" she said

"So you think they'll be willing to work for the U.S. Government?" asked the General

"I don't think they'll want to talk to me since Angel is Buffy's ex" said Willow as she looked at the face of a confused General O'Neill, "Long story Sir, but yes a vampire slayer and a vampire with a soul were in a relationship"

"Huh" said the General smiling, "Who'd have thought"

"Give me their numbers will you" he said, "I'll have Davis call them to meet up with whoever is going to be put in charge of the department"

"Will it be based in Sunnydale Sir?" asked Willow

"Yep, that's where you said was most important so it will be headquartered there" said the General, "but they would be working over the entire country, which is where these potentials come into play"

"Sir?" said Willow confused

"The ones who are old enough will be given proper training in unarmed combat and weapons" said the General, "everyone, even the minor potentials will be given a subcutaneous transmitter that's not keyed into the SGC and Homeworld security frequencies. The Department will use it for tracking and deployment of potentials wherever they're needed thourgh the use of resources that would be provided by the Air Force, and eventually the other branches of the military"

"I see" said Willow, "may I suggest that Buffy be used as a consultant for the training of the potentials, she is the most experienced Slayer out there"

"I'll take that under advisement" said the General, "we're still going through the details but hopefully we'll have it up and running within a week"

"How about Giles sir?" asked Willow

"Same five year sentence, two year jail time and the rest on probation, as Buffy" said the General, "we've also been in contact with the British embassy and they know what's going on with him. After his sentence, he'll be deported back to England and barred from entering the U.S. But based on how the new department works here, the British may be willing to have a branch in London where Giles' expertise could be useful"

"Xander and Tara, Sir?" asked Willow

"According to your report" said the General, "you said that Xander didn't know about what they were planning to do, but he was still one of the people holding you in the room where we found you against your will"

"I know Sir" said Willow

"He'll spend a year in minimum security and another year on probation" said the General, "and it would be two years minimum security and three years probation for Tara as well, since she is one of the people who played an active role in holding you using her powers. It would be the same for Joshua as well"

"I see" said Willow quietly

The General noticed Willow's downcast mood and tried to reassure her once again, "Look Red, they did this to themselves. They knew what they were doing was wrong and now they have to deal with the consequences"

"I know Sir" said Willow, "I was so angry at them that I wished they would spend the rest of their lives in jail, now I'm not sure. I feel even worse now, I mean I know I shouldn't be, especially after what they did but…"

"They're still your friends" said the General

"Yes Sir" said Willow as she silently sipped her coffee.

"This is something that needs to happen Red" said the General, "they kidnapped and held prisoner one of the officers who are vital to the SGC and to SG1, they broke into some of the most secured databases in the country, need I go on? To be honest with you? I think that they're getting off pretty light."

"Now my next question is about Faith Lehane" continued the General as he sipped his coffee, "we've done a background check on her and we know about her prison time in California for the murder of Sunnydale's deputy mayor"

"I see" said Willow

"The President is unwilling to give her full disclosure about the program" he continued, "but he left the final decision up to me. I want to discuss Miss Lehane with you before I make a final decision. The President already gave me his assurance that if I do decide to read Miss Lehane into what we do, he'll support that decision a hundred percent"

"So you would like for me to try and convince you?" said Willow

"Yep" said the General

"Sir" said Willow, "everything that happened to Faith since she showed up in Sunnydale is the fault of my friends and I"

"What do you mean?" asked the General

"I was jealous Sir" said Willow, "I was jealous of how much time Buffy and Faith were spending together as the slayers, that I never made her feel welcome in Sunnydale. I made it about me instead of trying to know her better. She tried to gain our trust but in many ways we had betrayed her, and I can never forgive myself for playing a part in that. I think in some way she was trying to tell us that she wasn't a bad person, but we always say her as the evil one, the one who was out of place, the one who wouldn't amount to much; the dark slayer. It was partly my fault she accidentally killed that man Sir, and until now, I haven't been able to make any amends."

"So you're making this about you again?" asked the General

"No… yes… I don't know Sir" said Willow as she looked down at her fingers on the table, "I know what it's like not to always have someone I could depend on when I was a child Sir. My parents weren't always there for me; they concentrated more on their careers than they did on me. But my childhood isn't as bad as hers. I know you did a deep background check on her so I won't go through the details Sir. I can only use myself as an example"

"Alright" said the General nodding

"Before joining the SGC" whispered Willow, "everything I did was for Buffy. I worshipped her; been that way since the first time I met her. I would have done anything she asked without any restraint or regard for the consequences"

"I take it you're talking about your magic?" asked the General

"Yes, using magic is like using a drug. I liked the feelings I got when using it, it was getting to be so that I think I would have done anything to gain more knowledge about it, especially dark magic which is the most addictive of them all. Then I used dark magic and hurt my friends without knowing, and what happened after that is history. I made the wish that made me end up at the SGC, I met all of you, learned about everything that is out there and that we're not alone in the galaxy, graduated from the Academy and now I'm part of the SGC's premier team"

"Well, there is that" said the General smiling

"Sir, I think Faith deserves that same opportunity" said Willow, "she needs people who can look out for her and catch her when she falls. She needs something that is structured to keep her feet on the ground and make her feel needed for something greater than herself. Sir, the SGC employees civilians as consultants, she would be perfect as a civilian trainer for the new recruits or she could even go off world with one of the SG teams. As a slayer she has enhanced strength, reflexes, speed, agility, stamina, healing and she is an excellent hand to hand combatant, and a quick learner in using different weapons. Sir, I bet you that she could give Teal'c or any of the marines on base a run for their money"

"I'd like to see the guys in SG3 go against her" said the General,

"Please Sir, I'm just asking that she be given a chance" said Willow, "I'll take full responsibility for her"

"Alright Red" said the General, "I hope you can handle her"

"Oh, I think I can" said Willow smirking

"We'll inform her this evening then" said the General, "I'll call Davis and ask him to set up the Non-Disclosure forms for Faith. I'll inform the President that I've recommended full disclosure to her"

"Thank you Sir" said Willow, "If its alright with you, I'd like to leave the best for last"

"What do you mean?" asked the General

"I'd like to show her the F-302 and the Prometheus before showing her the Stargate sir" said Willow

"A bit unorthodox don't you think?" asked the General

"Yes" said Willow smiling, "but then again, like I said, the best should be saved for last"

"Alright then" said the General, "I'll inform Nellis Control that you'll be going on a recon mission with a new trainee to look through the debris of Anubis' ship tomorrow. I'll also inform Colonel Pendergast that you'll be conducting a fly-by before the Prometheus is due to depart to Tolana again to search for any survivors"

"Thank you Sir" said Willow

"Now let's finish up so that you can go to your room and relax" said the General, "It's going to be a very long day for you"

**Conference Room, NID Headquarters, 1900hrs**

Willow, in her dress blues, was waiting inside one of the three conference rooms at the NID. General O'Neill had called Cordelia about participating in the new program but she could only make it to D.C in the evening. Willow guessed that maybe the delay was so that Angel would be able to accompany her to NID headquarters. The General had offered them the use of one of the Pentagon jets to fly to and from D.C and she was secretly glad that she had accepted the offer. I had been some time since Willow had met up with Cordelia.

Suddenly Willow's phone beeped; she had received a message.

Cassie: Hey Willow, still on for dinner?

Willow: Sure. 2130hrs sounds ok? Have a couple of meetings with General O'Neill

Cassie: Oh! You're with Uncle Jack? Ask him to come along too.

Willow: I'll ask him Cass. Someone's coming, we'll see you tonight then

Cassie: Alright. See ya

She put her phone back into the bag she was carrying once she heard the door open; she quickly stood up as Major Davis and General O'Neill walked into the room, followed by another NID agent she didn't recognize.

"Good evening Sirs" said Willow as she saluted both her superior officers

"Good evening Captain" said the Major as he returned the salute

"Hiya Red" said the General, "sorry to call you in so late"

"That's fine Sir" said Willow

"Captain" said the Major, "This is Agent Reed of the NID, and he'll be the one working with Miss Chase on the new program General O'Neill told you about.

"Nice to meet you Captain" said Agent Reed, "I was briefed on your abilities, and I must say that it's pretty amazing. Why aren't you participating in this program as well?"

"I love my current job" said Willow smiling

"She's a vital part of one of the teams conducting deep space radar telemetry at Cheyenne Mountain" said the General smiling, "She's unpoachable"

"Anything I can say to change your mind?" asked the Agent excitedly

"Nope, sorry" said Willow smiling, "Deep space radar telemetry is my calling I'm afraid"

Just then, the door opened once again and another Agent led in Cordelia and Angel.

"Miss Chase, Mr. Angel" said Major Davis, "My name is Major Paul Davis and I'm with the Pentagon. Welcome to the headquarters of the NID"

"Nice to meet you" said Cordelia with a smile which vanished once she saw Willow

"You've already met Captain Rosenberg" said Major Davis as he motioned to everyone in the room, "That is General Jack O'Neill from NORAD, he's Captain Rosenberg's supervisor and this is Agent Reed, he'll be working with you and Mr. Angel in getting the new program started up"

"I'm so excited to meet you Mr. Angel" said Agent Reed who looked more like an excited schoolboy than anything else, "I've read your brief from Captain Rosenberg, is it true that you're a vampire with a soul"

"Just call me Angel" he replied as he made a quick glance at Willow, "And the answer is Yes"

"Willow" said Cordelia as she walked towards her

"Hi Cordelia" said Willow smiling, "How're you…."

Before Willow could finish what she was trying to say and before anyone could react, Cordelia slapped her hard across her face.

"Cordelia!" said Angel

"Hey!" shouted the General as he moved towards Willow

"I'm alright Sir" said Willow as she rubbed her cheek before turning to Cordelia, "What was that for?"

"That was for what you did to Buffy and the others, Willow" said Cordelia as she connected with another hard slap across her face leaving everyone stunned, "and that was for what you did to Angel"

"Cordelia!" shouted Angel as he stepped towards her, "that's enough"

"I've wanted to do that since Angel came back and told us what you did to him, and then you get Buffy and the others arrested" said Cordelia

"General O'Neill, Sir" said Willow as she stared down Cordelia with her hands to her side squeezed into fists, "permission to be excused"

"Granted" said the General as he followed her out of the room staring at Cordelia the whole time. Just before he closed the door, he turned around to Major Davis.

"Paul, start the briefing. I'll go with Captain Rosenberg and talk with Miss Lehane about that job offer"

"Yes sir" said Major Davis. He then turned around to face Angel and Cordelia and motioned them to take a seat.

"Red!" Shouted the General as he ran after Willow

"Sorry about that Sir" said Willow as she stopped and turned around to face the General

"Why are you sorry?" asked the General, "Miss Chase was adamant that she meet with you since it's been a long time since you two saw each other. I had no idea, she'd do that"

"It's alright Sir" said Willow, "should we go and talk with Faith now?"

"Yea, we can do that" said the General

_Willow: "Sir, may I suggest not verbally mentioning the 302's, the Prometheus or the Stargates while Angel is here"_

_O'Neill: "Why?"_

_Willow: "Vampires, even those that have souls, have excellent hearing"_

_O'Neill: "Ah alright, in that case, we don't mention it"_

"Oh" said Willow as she faced the General, "Cassie suggested that we should meet up for dinner"

"Sweet" he replied

**Faith's Quarters, NID HQ, 1925hrs**

"Faith?" said Willow as she knocked on her door, "You decent?"

"For now" she said smiling as Willow walked into the room, followed closely by General O'Neill

Once Faith saw the General, she stood up and went into a defensive posture. Willow could sense that she was scared and nervous about having two officers in the same room with her. Faith trusted Willow, but not this other stranger with her.

"Faith" said Willow trying to calm her down, "it's alright. This is my Commanding Officer, General Jack O'Neill. The one I told you about. Remember you also saw him standing next to me when you were laid out at the ambulance outside the Slayer Council HQ?"

Faith then looked at Willow in wide eyed shock; which was when Willow realized she made a big mistake.

"How come your voice came back?" asked Faith, "did you lie to me about your vocal chords being severed?"

"No, she didn't" said the General, "Lie I mean"

"It's a long story Faith" said Willow, "my voice is back but it'll take months to go back to normal"

"You said you'd be honest with me" said Faith

"I am being honest with you Faith" said Willow, "I'm asking you to trust me and take a big leap of….. faith"

Willow could sense the General smiling behind her.

"Then how?" asked Faith

"How about we all take a seat?" said the General as they walked towards the small round table in the room and sat down on the uncomfortable chairs.

"Miss Lehane, before we can talk about anything else; I'd like to ask you a question" asked the General as Willow gave Faith a toothy grin, "How'd you like a job working with us?"

TBC

 


	33. Faith (Part 1)

_Previously…_

" _Miss Lehane, before we can talk about anything else; I'd like to ask you a question" asked the General as Willow gave Faith a toothy grin, "How'd you like a job working with us?"_

**Faith's Quarters, NID HQ**

"Wait.. what?" said Faith surprised as she looked between Willow and the General. She really thought that this was it for her, that she would be going to prison for what Buffy and the others had done to Willow during the whole Slayer Council fiasco. Instead, they were offering her a job.

"Well" said the General as he and Willow sat down, "after a discussion with Captain Rosenberg earlier today, it's been agreed that you be read into what she's been doing for the past few years and be offered a place at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex working for NORAD"

Willow reached into the bag she was carrying and took out a folder and handed it to Faith.

"Miss Lehane, this folder contains a Non-Disclosure Agreement" said the General, "you are required to read through it and then you can sign it. It basically says that should you reveal any of the information that we are about to tell or show you today to anyone, you'll be charged with treason and put into a maximum security prison for the rest of your natural life"

"So what happens if I don't sign the Non-Disclosure Agreement?" asked Faith

"Then this job offer is off the table and you'd be spending one year in a minimum security facility for the confinement of Captain Rosenberg" said the General as he continued before he could be interrupted by Faith, "the Captain told us in her report that you were reluctant to do what you did and while I understand you were following orders, it doesn't excuse the fact that she was tasered by you and then held against her will"

"Faith" said Willow softly, "I know you were very conflicted about doing what you did at the Council, I could feel it; and you have no idea how sorry I am about what I did to you in return, especially breaking your ankle. But what we're offering you is a brand new life, you can finally be your own person, a job that would be helping millions of people and I gotta tell you, the pay's not bad either"

"What do I have to do?" asked Faith looking at Willow, "for the job I mean"

"You need to sign that NDA first, Faith" said Willow smiling,, "and then I'd have to show you. You won't get the same impact if I simply told you about it. But believe me, it beats your wildest dreams; it'll be an adventure of a lifetime"

"What?" said Faith sarcastically, "looking at stars and planets?"

"Kinda" said Willow smiling, "sign it and you'll see. Plus I bet you're wondering how I got my voice back right?"

"Well yea" said Faith

"Look" said Willow, "we can answer all your questions after you sign the NDA, there are some specific ones I can answer tomorrow but there are some we can answer today"

"Miss Lehane" said the General, "the people who work at Cheyenne Mountain has a deep bond to each other that goes beyond family ties. We can offer you a place that is stable, and where you'll be well looked after"

"With the occasional need to go overseas" said Willow smiling

"Exactly" said the General

_Willow: "Faith, Angel is a few doors down with Cordelia and because of his enhanced hearing; we can't really tell you the confidential parts today. But trust me; it's worth accepting this job even before you hear about it. I guarantee it."_

"Angel's here?" said Faith

"Yes" replied Willow

"The NID will be starting a new program to battle supernatural threats with Cordelia Chase and Angel" said the General

"What if I want to go with Angel?" asked Faith

Willow looked at General O'Neill before turning back to Faith, "you'll still have to spend one year in minimum security prison before you can join them, if that's what you want" said Willow

"So you're forcing me to choose between prison time and working for you guys?" said Faith, "how's that different from what Buffy asked me to do, Willow? I'm still being forced to do something I'm not even sure of"

"We're asking you to be a part of something greater than yourself" said the General, "and to have faith in Willow"

"Please Faith" said Willow as she looked back up, "I'm asking you to trust me. I feel like I've lost my friends these past few days. All I'm asking is for you to trust me; what I'll show you tomorrow is important and I know its something you'll want to be a part off. After I show you what it is I do, then you'll understand the need for the secrecy we have all been operating under"

"It's not that I don't trust you Red" said Faith sighing, "it's just that I've had enough of people forcing me to do stuff I don't wanna do"

"Believe me when I say that this is something you'll want to do" said Willow

"If I don't like it" said Faith as she stared at Willow, "you're treating me to an expensive dinner"

"What?" said Willow smiling, "that's it?"

"For now" smiled Faith as she looked at Willow

"Ahem! Hello….." said the General as he waved his arms around, "I'm right here, you know"

"Sorry Sir" said Willow as she smiled at the General

"Can I at least get a pen?" asked Faith

"Here" said the General as he handed her a pen to sign the paper work

"Alright I'm done" said Faith smiling, "so what can you tell me"

"Well, first of all congratulations" said the General, "your security clearance just went up a few levels"

"Cool" said Faith, "and?"

"Faith" said Willow, "what do you know about my leaving Sunnydale?"

"Just what B told me" said Faith as she referred to Buffy, "you simply got up and left Sunnydale by bus for parts unknown. Then you called Xander the next day from Colorado Springs and told him you'd be moving there"

"Well" said Willow, "that's partly true, except the 'how' part"

"What do you mean?" asked Faith confused

"I made a wish to get out of Sunnydale, Faith" said Willow, "that night Buffy and the others were mad at me for a spell I did that went very, very wrong. So I made a wishing spell to go somewhere where I'd be needed with people who would actually care for me and my wellbeing. And the next thing I knew, I ended up in a meeting room inside Cheyenne Mountain"

"I tell you" said the General smiling, "that day I actually thought I'd get a heart attack when I saw a red headed girl lying on top of the conference table"

"I'm sorry Sir" said Willow smiling, "I'll try not to do that again"

"So that's what really happened" said Faith to herself before looking up at Willow, "and the others don't know?"

"No, and they can't know" said Willow, "that's one of the reasons why my file after the day I left has been categorized as Presidential Eyes Only; the other reason is because of my abilities"

"You mean your magic?" asked Faith

"I only did a modified locator spell one time last year I think it was" said Willow as she recalled the modified spell she had to use to locate Major Carter on the Prometheus, "since then, I haven't used any magic"

"So the powers you used at the Council HQ?" asked Faith

"New" said Willow, "I guess. I've been using it for some time now"

"Against….?" Asked Faith looking for more information

"I can't tell you now" said Willow

_Willow: "Angel's still here"_

"Your file is also the same as Red's here" said the General, "Only the President will have access to it"

"That's cool" replied Faith

"Tomorrow we'll be going off to Nevada" said Willow

"Las Vegas?" asked Faith as she sat up excitedly

"Nope, we're going to Nellis Air Force Base" said Willow, "Something I wanna show you"

"Miss Lehane" said the General

"If I'm gonna work for you" said Faith looking at the General, "Just call me Faith will you. Miss Lehane makes me seem old"

"Alright, Faith" said the General, "your paperwork will be rushed by tonight and then you'll be able to leave with Captain Rosenberg tomorrow morning"

"Red" whispered the General as he turned to face Willow, "we should get going if we want to meet with Cassie"

"Of course Sir" replied Willow, "with your permission, may I have a few minutes alone with Faith?"

"Sure" said the General, "I'll be right outside", then he looked at Faith, "Welcome aboard Faith"

"Thanks" said Faith as the General got up and left, leaving Willow alone with her

"So" said Willow

"So…." Replied Faith, "working together huh?"

"Yep" said Willow as she started to lightly tap her finger on the table

"Thank you" said Faith to a surprised Willow

"What for?" she replied

"For going to bat for me" said Faith, "not many people would do that for someone with my history"

"Have you even seen mine?" said Willow smiling, "but seriously though, I hope that someday you'll be able to tell me everything about your past"

"It'll take time Red" said Faith quietly

"I'll wait" replied Willow as she slowly got up, "You should get some sleep. We'll have a long day tomorrow"

"You're leaving now?" asked Faith

"Yea, I'm meeting my ex-roomamte for dinner with the General" said Willow

"Oh that reminds me" said Faith, "where am I gonna live?"

"You'll be with me" said Willow, "I mean staying with me. I have a two bedroom apartment, unless you wanna stay by yourself. If you're more comfortable that way then I can understand it"

"Nah" said Faith, "it would be fun staying with you. It would actually be nice to catch up now that you're able to tell me everything"

"Definitely" replied Willow

"I guess I'll see you early tomorrow morning?" asked Faith

"Yeah" said Willow "I'll be here by 0800hrs, I mean eight in the morning"

"I know what 0800hrs mean Red" said Faith smiling

"Alright" said Willow, "I'll pick you up tomorrow for an amazing day. Trust me, you'll like it so much that you'll never wanna leave. I know I don't"

"Very well" replied Faith, "see you tomorrow then"

Willow slowly turned around and walked out of the room. Before she closed the door, she gave a small wave at Faith. Once the door closed, she turned around and saw Giles, Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Tara and Joshua heading into the conference room where Cordelia, Angel and Agent Reed were seated.

Xander noticing Willow looking at them, stopped and gave his oldest friend a small smile before going into the room. Willow returned the smile before she turned around and walked towards General O'Neill who was waiting at the elevators.

Just as the elevator doors closed, Willow heard Buffy loudly shout "What?!". Willow made no effort to open the doors again to see what was going on, she and the General had dinner plans with Cassie and she didn't want to spoil her mood by checking up on what Buffy would be complaining about.

"I can always talk to her and the others tomorrow" thought Willow to herself.

"Thank you Sir" said Willow to a surprised General O'Neill

"For what?" he asked

"Trusting me about Faith.. helping me to get a meeting with the President so that I could plead my friends' cases…. Basically, I'd like to thank you for everything you, the SGC and SG1 have done for me since I met you guys" said Willow

"There's nothing to thank us for Red" said the General, "You've grown a lot since the first time you appeared at the SGC. You're no longer the nervous girl who fell onto a desk, you're now a strong and confident young woman who routinely goes to other planets and helps people. What more could someone ask for? Carter, Daniel and Teal'c are especially proud of you"

"Thanks Sir" said Willow smiling as they reached the lobby and went out to meet up with Cassie

**NID Headquarters, the next morning, 0700hrs**

"Good morning Malcolm" said Willow as she got out of the elevator

"Good morning Willow" replied Agent Barret, "You're here early"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to Buffy and the others first before leaving with Faith" said Willow, "speaking of whom, I take it all her paperwork is complete?"

"Yes" replied Agent Barret, "You just have to sign some paperwork completing the transfer of Faith Lehane to your custody"

"Cool" said Willow, "Malcolm, how's Agent Reed? I know about the NID's past so I just wanted to ask if Agent Reed is part of that particular past. If you know what I mean?"

"Willow" said Agent Barret, "I trained him myself so he shouldn't be a problem. He's just too excited about having to deal with Vampires and super humans now. Trust me, Mr. Woolsey and I have done everything we can to clean up the NID, the rogue agents have either gone underground or in jail. With this new organization under an independent oversight committee, I don't see the same problems that plagued the previous version of the NID"

"I'm really hoping that's the case Malcolm" said Willow, "and I'm really hoping this new endeavour is highly successful. The SGC already has its hands full with what's out there, I don't think we could also handle the supernatural threats over here"

"Like General O'Neill must have told you, they will be completely separate organizations" said Agent Barret, "They won't know the existence of the SGC or Homeworld Security. Not yet anyway, at least until the President and the IOA authorizes full disclosure to the world"

"Any inside knowledge on when that may happen?" asked Willow smiling

"Our security clearance isn't that high, Willow" laughed the Agent

"Ah well, had to try" smiled Willow, "So can I talk to Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Giles and Tara together?"

"Are you sure about that?" asked Agent Barret

"Yeah, I need to say goodbye before I leave for Nellis and then Colorado" said Willow, "plus I need to know what Dawn's response would be to my offer. Hopefully she'll accept it"

"How about you wait in the conference room?" said Agent Barret, "I'll bring them to you"

"Thanks Malcolm" said Willow as she walked towards the conference room from yesterday

She waited inside the conference room for thirty minutes before she heard the door opening and Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Tara and Giles come into the room. Willow could feel a chill in the air as Dawn and Buffy glared at her with their arms folded across their chests, Tara just seemed to stay in one corner of the room as Giles walked over to Buffy and held on to her shoulders, while Xander walked up to Willow and simply stared.

_Willow: "Hi guys"_

"Wills" said Xander as he took a few steps towards her closing the gap between them. The next thing Willow knew, she was being given a tight hug from Xander. She was in shock for a few seconds before she returned his hug.

"I'm so sorry Wills" whispered Xander into Willow's ear

_Willow: "So am I, Xander"_

Xander slowly stepped back from the hug as he wiped his eye, "Look at me, I think something must have gotten into my eye" he joked

Willow smiled and looked at Buffy and Dawn

_Willow: "Morning Buffy… Dawn, Giles, Tara"_

"What do you want Willow" said Buffy

_Willow: "I'm leaving for Colorado with Faith today. I just wanted to see you before I left and I wanted to ask Dawn if she thought about my offer"_

"What offer?" asked Buffy surprised as she looked at Dawn

Willow looked over at Dawn in surprise

_Willow: "You didn't tell her?"_

"It doesn't matter" Dawn replied, "I'm not taking it anyway"

"What's the offer, Willow" asked Xander

"Xander!" shouted Dawn, "I don't want anything she offers"

"Willow" repeated Xander, "what's the offer?"

_Willow: "You know about your sentences right?"_

"Yeah" said Xander, "We found out last night after you left. Buffy was shocked, as was I when we found out how lenient the sentences were. I mean even if we have to spend a couple of years in jail and the rest on probation working at the new department in Sunnydale under the NID, I actually thought that we'd be spending life in prison. But that Major Davis guy said that we were extremely lucky to get such light sentences"

"It was incredibly light" said Giles, "You had something to do with that didn't you?"

_Willow: "It doesn't matter Giles"_

"Willow" said Tara as she walked up behind Dawn, "What was it you were saying about Dawn?"

_Willow: "Well, I knew beforehand about the sentence that Dawn received; my offer for her, and its already approved by the President should she decide to take it, is that she stays with me in Colorado Springs and finishes off her education during the entire five years of Buffy's sentence. In return, she won't ever see the inside of a jail cell but she'll be able to visit Buffy twice a week for a few hours as long as she stays in minimum security. In return, Buffy will be transferred to a minimum security lock up in Colorado so that Dawn can visit her easily; and Buffy can consult with the NID and the_ _Bureau of Paranormal Investigation and Research_ _through a secure and encrypted video line. And after her jail sentence is completed and her probation period starts, Dawn can visit her in Sunnydale during the weekends while Buffy works with the BPIR"_

"I already told you I don't want your deal Willow" said Dawn

"Take it Dawn" said Buffy as she looked sadly at her sister

"But…." Said Dawn before she was interrupted by Xander

"You have to take it Dawn" said Xander and Tara

"Dawn" said Giles, "it seems like a very generous offer. It would be in your best interest to take it"

Willow walked over to the window while they argued over the offer that Willow had made Dawn.

"You won't be in jail Dawn" said Buffy as her voice started to break, "I can't have my baby sister going to jail. Just take the offer, please"

"No" said Dawn, "I don't wanna be alone. I'd rather spend time in jail with you than with her" Dawn said as she pointed at Willow

"Dawn" said Xander, "you won't be alone. Willow will take care of you"

"No" said Dawn, "I'm an adult now and I can take care of myself and I'm making the decision to go to jail with you guys"

"Please don't do this Dawn" pleaded Buffy, "I'm begging you"

"Dawn" said Xander, "You'll be able to see Buffy every week, and then after all our sentences are completed, we'll be together again and hopefully we can start healing these wounds" he continued as he looked at Willow

Willow nodded in agreement.

_Willow: "It will take time Xander"_

Willow then looked at Dawn

_Willow: "Dawnie, I'll be completely honest with you. There will be times I'll be busy with work and sometimes I'll be away for days at a time. But make no mistake, I'll take care of everything you need and you'll have some freedom about where you can go in Colorado Springs and who you can be friends with. I work with some of the smartest people on the planet and maybe I could help you get an internship with them. I know how much you like languages; one of the people I work with is one of the best linguists I know and he always needs help in translating obscure languages. Make no mistake though, I'll have rules you need to follow, but you'll be able to finish your education and then get some work experience. Then, if you so wish, you can move permanently back to Sunnydale after Buffy's entire five year sentence is completed"_

"I told you not to call me Dawnie anymore Willow" said Dawn

Willow closed her eyes and breathed in deeply

_Willow: "Why don't you, Buffy and Xander decide yourselves what you wanna do. I should go talk with Tara and Giles. I'll come back for your decision before Faith and I have to leave"_

"Alright Willow" said Xander before Willow moved to another corner of the room with Giles and Tara

"Willow" said Giles, "I really don't know what to say"

_Willow: "It doesn't matter Giles. Are you ok? I think I pushed you onto the wall quite hard"_

"Yes" said Giles, "I just had some slight bruises"

_Willow: "Tara… Giles, just work with these guys during your probationary periods. All I ask is that you work hard and keep your heads down and maybe eventually the President will be able to give you guys a pardon. This is new for everyone, just give it a chance"_

"We don't really have a choice Willow" said Giles

_Willow: "Like I said Giles, maybe if everything goes well, you'll also be pardoned from deportation but Faith and I need to go now, I'll really miss you guys"_

"I'm sorry for how all of this turned out Willow" said Tara

Willow nodded and turned back to Xander and the others.

Willow: "Buffy, can I have a word with you? I just remembered something you said when you visited me in Colorado Springs"

Buffy silently asked Xander to look after Dawn as she and Willow walked over to the wndow away from everyone.

"What do you want Willow?" asked Buffy but she could see a hint of anger in Willow's eyes

_Willow: "Why did you lie to me?"_

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Buffy as she folded her arms across her chest

_Willow: "Oh please Buff, when you came to visit me in Colorado Springs with your whole crying act. You told me that something really bad had happened and that Spike and Anya had been killed. The night my team came to rescue me, the ones who were at the dorms said that they saw a platinum haired British guy who was guarding the girls. And the only one I know who's like that is Spike. So my question is, are they really dead? I mean I know Spike is technically dead, but Anya…. Are they alive or just simply gone from the Council?"_

"I don't have to answer to you Willow" said Buffy as she turned around and started to walk away before Willow quickly but softly held on to Buffy's arm

_Willow: "Buffy, it's important. If you want this project to be successful, give Agent Reed information on where he could find Anya and Spike. They'll be useful to the new organization. And I really hate how things have gone between us the last few days"_

"It wouldn't have come to this if you had just told me what I wanted to know" said Buffy softly with her back still turned to Willow, "now if you would kindly excuse me, I have to convince my little sister to stay with you so that she can stay out of jail"

_Willow: "We've offered Faith a civilian job Buffy. She'll also be staying with me, so Dawn can have someone to complain about me with everyday if she too decides to stay with me. I promise that either me, Faith or someone else will bring Dawn to visit you"_

Buffy just gave a slight nod and walked back to her boyfriend and little sister.

Willow just stood by the window for a few more minutes before she saw that Dawn had seemed to have made a decision.

_Willow: "So Dawn, what do you say to my offer?"_

**Nellis Air Force Base, 1350hrs**

"Alrighty Faith" said Willow as she and the brunette Slayer exited the transport plane they took from Andrews Air Force base, "Welcome to Nellis Air Force Base"

"Yaaay" said Faith sarcastically, "come on, Red. What's so special about this place that you couldn't tell me last night at the NID or on the way in the flight?"

"Faith" said Willow as walked towards one of the hangers, "Everything you will see or hear about today is covered under the NDA you signed last night and its classified under section 11-C-9 of the National Security Act. So the whole treason and prison for the rest of your life still stands if any information about this or what else you see or hear gets out"

"Ok" said Faith, "so we're in an Air Force Base in Nevada which apparently is very secretive"

"Ever heard of the Groom Lake Facility?" asked Willow smiling

"Nope" said Faith shaking her head

"Come on" said Willow as they walked past one of the hangers towards a small building, "we need to put our flight suits on here"

"Wait a second" said Faith as she stopped just before Willow opened the door, "What do you mean flight suits?"

"Well" said Willow smiling, "I'll be taking you up on one of the most advanced fighters we have. Trust me, you'll love it"

"Must be one hell of a special plane" said Faith as she crossed the threshold into the women's locker room.

"Oh it is" said Willow as she changed into a flight suit and helped Faith get one for herself, "I'm just glad I've been trained to fly the thing by my Commanding Officer"

"So that General O'Neill guy trained you?" asked Faith

"Well, back then he was a Colonel" said Willow, "but yea, he trained me on flying the thing"

"That's neat" said Faith as she changed into the flight suit she received from Willow, "But you still haven't told me what's so special about this place, other than this special plane I mean"

"Faith Lehane" said Willow smiling as Faith zipped up the front of her flight suit and grabbed a helmet, "Welcome to Area 51"

"No way!" exclaimed Faith as they left the locker room and walked towards the hanger, "you're putting me on right? It's a big joke right?"

"Hey Jen" shouted Willow to the young and short blonde haired girl who was walking towards them in her own flight suit.

"Hi Willow" said Captain Jennifer Hailey, "I heard you're taking her up today as well"

"Yup" replied Willow with a smile, "Oh this is Faith Lehane, the one who's going up with me"

"Trust me" said Hailey as she looked at Faith, "it's an experience, you'll never forget it"

"Oh, Jen" said Willow smiling, "Faith doesn't believe where we are, mind confirming for her?"

"Sure" said Hailey as she turned to face Faith, "Miss Lehane, my name is Captain Jennifer Hailey and I'd like to welcome you to Area 51"

Willow and Hailey couldn't help but smile at the perfect impression of a gold fish that Faith was making.

"Anyway Willow" said Hailey, "she's all fuelled up and ready to go. Since it's just a training flight, she's unarmed"

"That's fine" said Willow, "see you on base"

"Yep" said Hailey as she turned back to Faith, "Nice to meet you, have fun"

"Uh….. yeah…. Sure…." Said Faith as she stared at Willow, "Area 51? You mean I'm standing in THE Area 51?"

"Yep" said Willow smiling, "come on Faith, she's ready for take off"

"Willow" said Faith, "what the hell have you been up to"

"You'll find out, my friend" smiled Willow as Faith walked beside her into the hanger when she gasped at the sight in front of her.

"Beautiful isn't she" said Willow smiling, "This is one of the Air Forces' F-302's. This is one of Earth's space-worthy fighter-interceptors"

"Woah" said Faith as she approached the sleek looking plane, "This is out of this world"

"Technically you're right" said Willow

"Huh" said Faith confused as she continued staring at the F-302

"The F-302, although entirely human built, has had many of its systems retro engineered from alien technology" said Willow grinning as Faith looked back at her in surprise

"Wa…. Wait… you just said aliens didn't you? You're joking right? Aliens as in from Mars? Green skinned Aliens from Mars?" said Faith as she mumbled

"Well" said Willow smiling, "Actually they're more like the Roswell grey aliens in those cheesy science fiction movies, I've actually met a couple of them… nice people, wicked smart too"

"No! Freaking! Way!" shouted Faith as everyone in the hanger suddenly stopped working, "You're joking right?"

"Nope" said Willow, "Come on, let's get in and I'll show you another wonderful sight"

"Good afternoon Captain" said one of the technicians working in the hanger, "she's been fully fuelled and ready to take off"

"Thanks Doc" said Willow as she put her hand on the shoulder of a stunned Faith and guided her up the stairs to the cockpit.

"You'll be sitting behind me" said Willow to a nervous looking Faith, "nothing to be nervous about, Faith. I'll be right here. If you don't feel comfortable in going for a joyride, we can go to Colorado right now and show you what I really do"

"No" said Faith, "I'm just stunned"

"This is the first time I've seen you stunned" smiled Willow

"I've got a feeling this will occur more times today right?" asked Faith

"Oh Yeah" replied Willow as she got into the pilot's seat and powered all the systems just as two technicians came up that stairs and tightly strapped the both of them down into their seats.

"Umm… Captain" said one of the technicians

"Yes?" asked Willow

"General O'Neill asked us to designate this flight as Slayer-One" he replied

Willow and Faith smiled at the call sign for the training flight as the technician closed and locked the canopy of the F-302.

"That General guy's a joker isn't he" said Faith smiling

All Willow could do was smile.

"Faith, you ready?" asked Willow, "last chance to bail out"

"Hell yeah" said Faith, "I'm ready"

A few minutes later, after receiving clearance from Nellis Control, Willow taxied the F-302 to the designated runway and waited for clearance to take off.

"So where are we going?" asked Faith

"Up" said Willow cryptically as she pointed up to the sky, "Let's just say you need to put your oxygen mask on now"

"Up?" asked Faith as she put her mask on, "Up as in? Wait… you don't mean?"

"Remember I said this was a SPACE worthy fighter-interceptor?" said Willow smiling

"Oh…. OH!" said Faith as she finally figured out where they were going off to, "is it too late to apply for air miles?"

"You'd have to ask the General about that" laughed Willow

"Control to Slayer-One, you have clearance for take off. Godspeed" said a voice on the radio

"Copy that Control" replied Willow as she turned her head back towards Faith, "You ok, Faith?"

"Yea" said Faith

"Don't worry, this things got inertial dampeners so we wont be feeling too much of the G-Forces" said Willow

"That's good to know Red" said Faith, "let's go then shall we"

"We shall" said Willow as she ignited the thrusters and took off in a steep climb

"Control" said Willow, "I'm at mach two….. mach four…. mach five….. mach six…. Igniting rocket booster for orbital flight"

"This is fun, Willow" said Faith as she looked out the side of the canopy and saw the curvature of the Earth in the distance get smaller and smaller until there was just blackness all around them.

"Control, I've achieved orbital flight" said Willow

"Copy that Slayer-One, you'll be transferred to SATCOM Four for communications with Control and Prometheus"

"Thank you Control, I confirm SATCOM Four for communications" replied Willow

"Faith" said Willow, "look up"

Faith looked up and saw that they were flying upside down, "Woah" she said as she saw the entirety of the North American continent from the cockpit.

"Willow" said Faith, "I don't know what to say… this is simply… wow"

"See I told you" said Willow, "there's something else I wanna show you Faith"

Faith could see the F-302 rotate until the Earth was below them before Willow pulled up and went out a bit further out into space.

"Faith" said Willow, "Check out your three o'clock"

Faith turned her head to her right and saw huge chucks of debris, some looked surprisingly like gold pyramids that have been shattered and others the size of two to four story buildings.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Faith

"A few months back" said Willow as she flew through the debris, "there was an attempted attack on Earth"

"What?!" shouted Faith

"Did you watch something on the news about the Nimitz Battle Group?" asked Willow

"Yeah, they said there was a freak meteor storm that wiped the entire Battle Group out" said Faith

"No it wasn't" said Willow

"You don't mean?" replied Faith surprised as she looked back at the destroyed spaceships

"Yeah" said Willow sadly, "they bombarded and destroyed the Battle Group from space just to see if we had any advanced weapons. The frightening thing Faith, is that they used only one mother ship to do it"

"No way" said Faith

"I was on another ship in another part of the galaxy when it happened" said Willow, "we only found out what happened once the battle was over"

"You were on another ship?" said Faith in surprise, "How many ships do we have?"

"It was an alien vessel" said Willow, "one we procured from the enemy"

"Faith" continued Willow, "I know there is a war being fought in Sunnydale. Us against the supernatural beings that want to kill us and drink our blood, or possess us, or try to break the Hellmouth so that other unspeakable things can come and kill us"

"You were there when Buffy came to Sunnydale and started slaying" said Faith, "you know what the stakes are"

"Yes I know" said Willow, "and I thought that was all that mattered on Earth until I appeared in Cheyenne Mountain. Then I learnt that there are things out of this world; literally out of this world, that could destroy this entire planet at the touch of a button. The debris of ships you see outside, they were led by a very powerful bad guy; he even used a very powerful weapon to wipe out an entire people on a planet called Abydos. They were our allies but all of them are gone now"

"We're in a war Faith" continued Willow

"So you want me to fight?" said Faith softly, "Do you want me to be a weapon? One you just point and shoot at your enemies? Do you see yourself as a weapon?"

"No I don't see you as a weapon and I don't see myself as a weapon" said Willow, "the people I am working with don't see me as a weapon either, they see me as a young woman. And they'll see you the same way too. It's a really nice place to belong Faith. All I've wanted was to belong somewhere and I found a place, I think you'll find you belong here too"

"I also know what it's like to kill people" continued Willow as Faith looked on in surprise, "I know what it does to a person because I've killed people. But I've also had people to help me go through the aftermath and the guilt of taking lives, even if they are the lives of the enemy"

"Kinda hard to believe that you of all people would kill, Red" said Faith softly

"I've killed to protect my people, my friends and my planet, Faith" and "I've also seen someone I and my teammates care about die"

"I'm sorry" said Faith

"It was happened off-world" continued Willow as she recalled the death of Dr. Frasier, "it was a friend's mother who died. She was a doctor who had gone off world to help a wounded Airman. I and a few others covered her while she went over to him. I remember clearly that he didn't want to die because his wife was due to have a baby within a week or so. But he convinced my teammate to make a 'goodbye' video for his wife, just in case, while the doctor was trying to stop the bleeding and help him"

"Willow" said Faith

"She asked me to hold on to the wound so that it would stop bleeding while she got some bandages to keep it under control. It was touch and go for a while but she managed to get him stabilized" continued Willow as tears started forming in her eyes, "only once he was stabilized did I have a feeling that we were being watched by one of the enemy soldiers, a person who hated us just because…. Anyway, I started to fire my weapon at him followed by the rest of the Airmen and my teammate who was there. The asshole who tried to ambush us died, but just as he fell he somehow managed to get off one, just one very lucky shot. The orange energy pulse went right past me, did you know it missed me by a few inches, but instead it hit the doctor right in the chest. I tried to used magic or whatever powers I had at the time to heal her but she was already dead. She died instantly after getting hit by the blast. Then I lost control"

"What do you mean?" asked Faith

"I killed every person on the enemy side who was in close proximity to me, Faith" said Willow, "each and every one of them was killed by me. But one of my teammates helped me to come back to my senses and we collected the doctor's body and took her back home"

"I'm sorry Willow" said Faith sadly as she lightly squeezed her shoulder

"For a while I blamed myself for her dying, I thought I should have tried pushing my healing powers harder but eventually I learnt that there was nothing I could do. She died instantly during a war, and that's something that can't be helped. The whole base has had to move forward but we still keep her in our memories and hearts" said Willow

"Being a part of what I do Faith, you'll see that we're so small in the grand scheme of things" continued Willow, "The galaxy is so big, there are races that would want to destroy us or enslave us, but we also have allies. Can you imagine Faith; one of the oldest and most powerful races in the galaxy sees us as their allies? Well technically, they have their home world in another galaxy but they still protect planets in this one. The people I'm working with now have helped to save from their enemies, and in return they've helped us to protect ourselves. But the public can't know about all of this yet. Can you imagine what would happen Faith?"

"I see riots, fear mongering by unscrupulous people, people who think it's their right to go to another planet and take their resources for themselves" said Faith to herself

"Even worse, they take the technology and use it against their own people or for the subjugation of others, or they steal off world technology that they have no idea about and then try to use it with disastrous consequences" said Willow

"Willow" said Faith, "You still haven't explained how you travel to all these planets? By ship? Also you never told me how you got your voice back"

"Oh" said Willow, "My immediate superior officer used an alien healing device on my throat. As for the rest, that's the final place on the itenary we're going to" said Willow as she perked up, "I'm just waiting to show you…. Aha… there she is"

Willow had turned a sharp left back towards Earth as she called back to Faith, "take a look at your left Faith, what do you see?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Faith who was stunned for the second time in one day as she looked at the huge object that was simply hanging in space.

"Faith Lehane" said Willow smiling, "Meet the Prometheus, Earth's first interstellar battle cruiser"

"Slayer-One to Prometheus Control" said Willow over the radio, "This is Captain Rosenberg"

"This is Colonel Pendergast of the USAF Prometheus, please verify authorization code"

"Authorization code is Rosenberg-Alpha-One" said Willow

"What can we do for you Captain" said the Colonel

"Requesting permission for a quick fly-by of your beautiful ship Sir" said Willow smiling as Faith simply stared at the spaceship outside the F-302.

"Request granted Captain" said the Colonel

"Thank you Sir" replied Willow, "We'll be quick, I know you're ready to go on a mission Sir"

Willow slowly flew by the large battle cruiser as Faith stared in awe at the Prometheus.

"Have you served aboard it?" asked Faith

"No" said Willow, "Not yet"

"But if this is the only ship Earth has, then how do you travel to other planets?" asked Faith

"It's time I showed you Faith" said Willow as she broke off manoeuvres and slowed down before turning the F-302 at a considerable distance away from the Prometheus.

"Slayer-One to Prometheus Control, thanks for letting us have a fly-by Colonel" said Willow

"Prometheus Control acknowledges" said the Colonel, "Glad to be of service"

"Good journey Sir" said Willow as the Prometheus' engines fired and she started to move away from Earth.

"You gotta watch this Faith" said Willow

Faith and Willow looked on as a hyperspace window opened and the ship slipped through and disappeared.

"What was that?" asked Faith

"That" said Willow, "Was a hyperspace window forming to let the ship in. It's a form of faster-than-light travel. They're travelling to a planet called Tollana searching for survivors after it was bombed from space by the same race who tried to do the same thing to us"

"Willow" said Faith, "what you're a part of is amazing and I think I get why what you do is such a secret"

"Wanna head back?" asked Willow, "I still have to show you the thing that started this all"

"Let's go" said Faith

"Slayer-One to Nellis Control, we're coming home" said Willow as she set a course back to Nellis Air Force Base

"Control acknowledges Slayer-One"

"Once we get back, we need to take a flight from the base to Petersons in Colorado" said Willow

"Cheyenne Mountain?" asked Faith

"Yup" said Willow, "then have some dinner and also I need some help moving to a new apartment"

"Why're you moving?" asked Faith, "I can live somewhere else if you want"

"Dawn will be staying with us" said Willow

"Really?" asked Faith surprised

"Buffy managed to convince her to take a deal where she would stay with me for the whole of Buffy's five year sentence. I mean she does get visitation privileges since Buffy's in minimum security in Colorado" said Willow

"That's cool" said Faith as they re-entered the atmosphere and Willow switched to the air breathing jets, "Anyway, yeah I'll help you move"

"I'll get my team to help too" said Willow smiling, "All I need to get is some beer, pizza, coffee, the Simpsons DVD's and Donuts to convince them"

"Next stop, Colorado Springs" said Faith smiling as the F-302 sped all the way to Nellis Air Force Base.

**Peterson AFB, 1700hrs**

"Welcome to Colorado, Faith" said Willow as they got out of the transport plane and headed towards the Air Force jeep that was waiting for them on the tarmac.

"So this is the place where the real stuff happens, huh?" asked Faith as she looked at Willow, "you know I still can't believe the stuff you showed me, it's just so cool; it's beyond description"

"Didn't I say that you'll like it" said Willow as she and Faith got onto the back of the jeep

"Alright lieutenant" said Willow, "We're ready, thanks for the pickup"

"No problem ma'am, General O'Neill's orders" said the young lieutenant who was driving the jeep.

"Wow" said Faith

"What?" replied Willow

"You're special" laughed Faith, "to have a waiting jeep to take you back to your mysterious base"

"Nah" said Willow laughing

"How long of a drive is it from here to Cheyenne Mountain?" asked Faith

"It's about 30 minutes or so from the base" said WIllow

"Do they know about my part in what happened to you?" asked Faith suddenly

"Yes" replied Willow, "the General already briefed the team I'm a part of about your history with me"

"I see" said Faith

"Tell me about your team?" asked Faith as she turned and looked at Willow

"They're the best people you'll ever meet" said Willow, "my immediate superior is Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, possibly the smartest person on the planet and a national treasure; Dr. Daniel Jackson, the smartest linguist I know and a person I used to have a crush on the first time I appeared at the Mountain; and then there's Teal'c"

"Teal'c?" asked Faith

"Yep" said Willow smiling, "He's a warrior with a noble heart and, let's just say he's not from around here"

"You mean…" asked Faith as her eyes opened wide and she pointed up towards the sky

"Yep" said Willow, "but you'll have ask him yourself if you want to know more about him. It's not fun if I give away all the surprises now is it?"

"So what will I be doing?" asked Faith

"Maybe training the new recruits" said Willow, "and you'll have the opportunity to go off-world. Mostly depends on what the General feels would be more appropriate"

"The General's not on this team of yours?" asked Faith

"He led the team for seven years" said Willow, "now he's the Commanding Officer of the entire base. Since then, he's given command to Colonel Carter"

"Nice" said Faith as she leaned back and relax as the fresh mountain air just blew by her

**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, 1750hrs**

After Willow and Faith cleared through the security gate, the jeep took them all the way into the mountain until it reached the primary elevator shaft.

"So this is NORAD, huh" said Faith as she got out of the jeep and headed towards the entrance where she could see the elevator, and off to the side there was a small desk with an Airman who asked for her ID and to sign in. After she completed the sign in process Willow led her into the elevator and pressed the button to go eleven floors down.

"We're going down eleven levels" said Willow to a confused Faith when she noticed that the elevator was going down instead of up.

"Where are we going?" asked Faith

"Well" said Willow, "I don't really work at or for NORAD. The whole Deep Space Radar Telemetry thing is just a cover which, by the way, you'll be using as well"

"So you don't work at NORAD but the place you work is in the same Mountain" said Faith to herself

"Yep, come on. We get off here" said Willow as they got off at the eleventh floor and walked towards another elevator where there was another Airman waiting behind a desk.

"Hi Sergeant" said Willow

"Evening Captain" said the Sergeant, "I need you to sign yourself and your guest in as well"

"Sure" said Willow as she signed herself and Faith in.

"Captain, here's the guests pass for Miss Lehane" said the Sergeant, "courtesy of General O'Neill"

After everything was done, the sergeant opened the elevator doors for Willow and Faith and they walked in as the doors shut behind them. Willow then took her ID and slid in into a slot before pressing the button for the twenty seventh floor. She then took out her card back out and smiled at a still surprised Faith.

"How deep into the mountain are we going?" she asked

"About a thousand meters" said Willow, "the place we're going to is known in some circles, especially by the politicians in congress who are in the know about this place, as Area 52"

"You're joking?" said Faith

"Nope" smiled Willow as the doors opened and they walked out into a corridor with pipes that ran along the ceiling and curved walls, "actually, we prefer to call this place Stargate Command"

TBC

 


	34. Faith (Part 2)

**Stargate Command, 1800hrs**

"Stargate Command?" said Faith as she walked alongside Willow through the maze of corridors

"Yep" said Willow

"Stargate?" repeated Faith

"Yep" smiled Willow

"Star… Gate?" said Faith disbelievingly

"Yep" said Willow, "Also known as the Doorway to Heaven"

"Captain Rosenberg to General O'Neill's office" said the voice of Walter through the P.A system, "Captain Rosenberg to General O'Neill's office"

"That's you I guess" said Faith as she alternated between staring at Willow and at the Airmen and women walking along the corridors and some guarding closed doors

"Yep" said Willow, "That includes you too"

"So what can you tell me about this place" asked Faith as she looked around

"It's the coolest place to work. There are labs, armouries, a gym, a commissary, offices, quarters for civilian and base personnel, fully stocked infirmary, locker rooms and other stuff" said Willow, "Water is taken in from a reservoir; air is drawn from the surface and put through chemical, biological and radiological filters to make sure that nothing harmful gets through"

"Ummm… fresh air huh?" said Faith

"Oh yeah" said Willow smiling

"Looks like most people are gone for the day" said Faith

"I'm not too sure about that" said Willow, "I bet Colonel Carter is testing some doohickey, Daniel is doing some translating and Teal'c is meditating or in the gym. And I wouldn't be surprised if most of the SG teams are off-world on missions"

"SG?" asked Faith

"Yeah, wrong there are maybe twenty five SG teams that go off world for anything from diplomatic missions, exploration, scientific purposes or just to check out the local ruins and meet people" said Willow

"I honestly never realized…" said Faith before she was interrupted by Willow

"Ah, here we are Faith" said Willow, "General O'Neill's office"

Willow knocked on the door but she could hear him talking on the phone. She couldn't exactly make out who it was to but it sounded quite animated. So Willow walked Faith over to the briefing room where she indicated to the General that they arrived.

Faith looked around at the room and noticed a large window at the end of the room that was covered by a huge slab of metal and in the middle of the room there was a red coloured conference table.

"This is where I appeared Faith" said Willow smiling, "smack down on on the middle of the table while these guys were having a meeting"

"I would have done anything to see their faces" said Faith as she walked towards the metal starway, "What's down there" she asked as she looked down from the briefing room level, "Wow, looks real busy" she said

"Yeah" said Willow, "that's the operations centre for everything we do. But that'll come later on. I think General O'Neill wants to talk to us first"

Just then the General finished talking on the phone and walked out of his office into the briefing room.

"Good evening Sir" said Willow as she stood straight

"Hiya" said Faith

"So did ya' enjoy yourself today?" said the General as he looked at Faith

"Oh yea" said Faith, "That was just awesome"

"Wasn't it, I don't get to fly much because of my duties here" said the General as he turned back to Willow, "Alright Red, you should get yourself and Faith here to the infirmary for a check-up. I think Dr. Brightman has your reports from the testing that Dr. Beckett did"

"Anything bad sir?" asked Willow

"You know she won't tell me before telling you Red" said the General, "All right kids, off you go to see the Doc, then I'll get SG1 and we all sit together here and start the briefing"

"Yes Sir" said Willow

"Why do I need to get a check-up?" asked Faith

"Its routine" said the General, "when we have visitors or new employees at the SGC, they always get a check-up first. Anyway, Red here is already over due for hers"

"Let's go Faith" said Willow as she guided Faith through the corridor they had come through and then took the elevator to level twenty one.

**Infirmary, SGC**

"Hi Doc" said Willow as she and Faith walked into the infirmary through the double doors.

"Good evening Captain" said Dr. Brightman as she looked at Faith, "and you must be Miss Lehane"

"Yea, but you can call me Faith"

"Alright then" said Dr. Brightman as she signalled to another doctor, "Faith, Dr. Miller here will be conducting your check-up while I handle Captain Rosenberg's"

"Alright" said Faith as she followed the young doctor to the next bed for her check-up. Once they reached the bed, Dr. Miller brought in a portble X-Ray machine and some other medical equipment before closing the curtain around the both of them for some privacy.

"You alright Faith?" said Willow

"Yep" replied Faith, "Just so you know, if anything embarrassing is done to me, you'll be paying for it later on"

"If you say so" smiled Willow as Dr. Brightman chuckled

"First of all Captain, how you feel?" asked Dr. Brightman, "I mean about your vocal chords. Colonel Carter told me what happened and that your voice returned after she used the hand device. Any feelings of scratchiness or pain in your throat?"

"No ma'am" replied Willow, "but my voice is still so 'Clint Eastwoody', it's kinda strange"

"I'll run a scan but it probably means that it would be months before your original voice returns, if it ever does" said the doctor, "but no matter what, you still have to be careful about how you use your voice. Try not to shout or scream, at least until your voice has completely improved"

"Can I still go off-world though?" asked Willow nervously

"I don't see a problem" said the Doctor, "but if you feel dizzy or you have any problems, you have to come see me immediately. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am" replied Willow

An hour had passed since Dr. Brightman had finished Willow's check-up; all Willow could do now was sit on the bed until Faith was done with hers.

"Captain" said Dr. Brightman as she came out of her office, "may I see you in my office please?"

"Sure Doc" said Willow as she followed Dr. Brightman to her office which was located right outside the infirmary

Willow entered the room as Dr. Brightman closed the door and motioned her to take a seat.

"What's up Doc?" said Willow nervously, "the General told me that you received the results from Dr. Beckett's analysis of my blood"

"Yes I have" said the doctor, "You know about Dr. Beckett's theory about the Ancient chair device in Antarctica being activated by a person who had the same genes as the Ancients?"

"Yea" said Willow nodding

"He calls it the ATA, or Ancient Technology Activation, gene" said Dr. Brightman, "it basically acts as a genetic key so that only Ancients or others of their kind can operate that technology. He believes that the gene is always on, and it instructs the cells in the body to release enzymes and proteins that interact with the skin, the nervous system and the brain. Thus allowing someone with the gene to operate the technology just by pure thought"

"OK" said Willow, "so I can guess that General O'Neill has the gene, since he sat on the chair and it activated"

"So do you" said Dr. Brightman as she handed Willow a piece of paper

As she looked through the paper, her eyes settled on one particular line, "ATA Gene: Positive"

"Woah" said Willow surprised, "That's cool. I guess that means that I can control the chair too, in an emergency"

"There's another thing Captain" said Dr. Brightman, "your blood work also shows the presence of an unidentified protein marker"

"What?" asked Willow nervously, "How's that possible?"

"I don't know" said the doctor, "I've sent the results back to Dr. Beckett so that he can go over them, but it's unlike the protein marker left over in Colonel Carter after the Tok'ra symbiote, Jolinar died while saving her life"

"Should I be worried about this?" asked Willow

"Well you've said that you haven't felt anything weird or exhibited any odd medical symptoms so I don't think it would be a problem in the immediate future. But I'd recommend running more tests on your blood" said Dr. Brightman

"Anytime doc" said Willow as she got up

"Very well" said the Doctor as she got up and led Willow back to the infirmary. As they went through the doors, Willow saw that Faith was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"You're done?" asked Willow

"Yep" said Faith, "damn they like poking and prodding here don't they? And I swear that Dr. Miller used the largest needles I've ever seen to take my blood for testing"

"It's alright" smiled Willow, "It's standard procedure around here. You never know what you may bring back through the Gate or what you may bring off-world from Earth"

"SG1 report to the briefing room" said Walter's voice over the P.A system again, "SG1 report to the briefing room"

"Oh, that's us" said Willow as she turned to Dr. Brightman, "See you later Doc"

"Remember what I told you Captain" said the Doctor, "take it easy with your voice, and if there are any problems. You need to see me immediately"

"Yes ma'am" said Willow before she grabbed Faith and walked back to the briefing room.

"Willow" asked Faith as they exited the infirmary, "What's SG1?"

"SG1 is the premier front line team at the SGC" said Willow, "Which kinda means that we're the ones that get into the most trouble and the ones who get shot at more than the other teams"

"I never thought you'd be a troublemaker" smiled Faith, "you were always the good girl"

"Well, I try" said Willow as she smiled back at Faith

**General O'Neill's Office, SGC**

"Jack" said Daniel, "Are you sure about this?"

"Daniel" said the General, "Red trusts her and the President has given his permission for this. But if it makes you feel any better, he still shares your scepticism about Faith"

"Exactly" said Daniel, "Come on Jack, she was involved in kidnapping Willow and frankly, her joining the SGC is like saying 'you can do whatever bad stuff you want, but don't worry, you'll still be rewarded by joining up with humanity's greatest endeavour'. Anyway, why are you so relaxed about this?"

"Daniel, I trust Red's instincts about her" said the General as he looked at the Colonel, "Carter? Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"General" said Colonel Carter, "while I agree with you that this Faith character may be an asset to the SGC and SG1 if you decide to put her with us; Daniel's right too, it still sets a bad precedent. Sir you read her file, she's been in jail and has been in trouble since she was young"

"Carter, I just think that sometimes there's more to someone than just what's in their background checks" said the General, "I think we should hear her out with her own words about her history and then take it from there"

The General then looked at Teal'c who was simply standing next to the glass partition keeping a lookout for Willow and Faith.

"T?" asked the General as he looked at his desk and rubbed his forehead, "You wanna add anything?"

"I believe what you are doing is correct, O'Neill" said Teal'c which make Daniel and Colonel Carter turn around in surprise

Seeing the looks on their faces, Teal'c gave a small smile before continuing, "When I was the First Prime of Apophis, I committed many atrocities which were disclosed when I had sworn my allegiance to the Tau'ri" said Teal'c, "However, inspite of that, you have allowed me to join SG1 in the protection of this world. Do you not believe Faith Lehane deserves the same opportunity as I?"

"You've already proved yourself many times over Teal'c" said Daniel, "you earned our trust immediately after helping us escape during the first mission to Chulak"

"Do you not believe that Faith Lehane deserves the chance to earn our trust?" said Teal'c, "Willow Rosenberg trusts her, and I believe that we should do the same as well"

"Trust is earned Teal'c" said Daniel

"O'Neill" said Teal'c as he heard two female voices coming towards the briefing room, "they are coming"

**Briefing Room, SGC**

As they were walking towards the briefing room, Willow could already sense unease coming from both Colonel Carter and Daniel.

"Oh boy" she thought to herself as they passed General O'Neill's office and entered the briefing room proper where the General, Daniel, Colonel Carter and Teal'c were waiting.

"I don't think they like me much" whispered Faith when she looked at Colonel Carter and Daniel staring at her

_Willow: "Give them time Faith"_

"Hi guys" said Willow as she gave SG1 a small wave as Teal'c simply smiled and gave a small bow

"Willow" said Daniel said he gave the red head a hug, "welcome back'

"Welcome back Willow" said the Colonel

"Glad to be back Daniel… Colonel" said Willow as she turned to face Faith

"Faith Lehane meet SG1" said Willow as she turned back to her team, "SG1 meet Faith"

Faith looked on as a large muscular man with a golden emblem on his forehead stepped forward and slightly bowed his head at her, "Faith Lehane, I am Teal'c. It is a pleasure to meet another female warrior of the Tau'ri"

"Umm… Thanks, I guess" said Faith nervously

Faith then looked on as the guy wearing a pair glasses and the blonde woman stepped forward

"Hello, I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson"

"I'm Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, welcome to the SGC"

"Ah.. thanks" said Faith, "from what Willow told me, it's simply amazing what you people do here"

"Well, we try" said the General, "how about we all have a seat and start the briefing"

"Yes sir" said the Colonel and Willow together

After everyone had sat down at their usual places with the General at the head of the table and Daniel and the Colonel on one side of the side of the table, with Willow, Faith and Teal'c on the other side as the General started the briefing.

"Alright" said the General as he looked at Faith have her hand up, "Yes?"

"What's a Tau'ri?" asked Faith, "Teal'c here called me a warrior of the Tau'ri, so what's a Tau'ri?"

"I think it would be better if we started from the beginning" said the General, "but let's agree on something first"

"Ok" said Faith

"You're being given full disclosure here" said the General as he looked at Faith, "in return, we expect full disclosure from you"

"Huh?" said Faith confused

"Do you remember I told you that everyone who works here has a bond that goes deeper than family?" asked the General as Faith nodded her head, "well that's mainly due to the fact that we trust each other with everything; with our lives and our secrets" he said as he looked at Willow. "Red here knows what I'm talking about; so what we expect from you is full disclosure on your past as well Faith, and you have our guarantee that everything said in this room about your past, will stay in this room. Nothing will be recorded, no notes will be taken, no one will know outside of this group will know of this information and this information will never even leave this mountain. Plus if anyone overhears us, I'm sure Red here will be able to sense it. So are we agreed?"

"Full disclosure?" asked Faith nervously

"Yes" said the General

Willow sensing that Faith was getting very nervous glanced around making sure that no one could see her and slipped her hand under the table and squeezed Faith's hand lightly.

_Willow: "You can trust them Faith"_

"Alright" said Faith, "if Red trusts you then I guess I should as well but there are some parts that involve Buffy, and what I say shouldn't be used to further incriminate her"

"Alright, agreed" said the General, "How about you start first Faith?"

Faith started to tell her story from her alcoholic parents to meeting her first watcher, Professor Dormer who was killed before her eyes by the ancient vampire Kakistos and her arrival in Sunnydale.

"In between all that" said Faith as she focused at a spot on the table, "I did some really bad things that I would really not like to make public"

"Very well" said General O'Neill

Faith started to talk about meeting Buffy and the Scoobies, meeting her new watcher who then proceeded to gain and abuse her trust, what really happened in the run in with the Deputy Mayor which brought about his accidental death, her meeting her third watcher Wesley Wyndham Pryce who later arrested her under the authority of the Watcher's Council. Faith had told them that she escaped and fled into the arms of the Mayor of Sunnydale.

She said that she later just knew she had lost Buffy and the Scoobies as friends after they found out she was working for the Mayor, who just happened to be the big bad of Sunnydale, in secret.

As Faith was talking, Willow could feel the increasing sense of loneliness, isolation and anger from Faith as she recounted these memories. She started fidgeting as the air around her started to get cold and then hot and the cycle kept repeating. She looked around and she noticed that she was the only one who had this strange feeling.

"Red?" asked the General, "You alright?"

"Yes sir" said Willow softly

_Faith: "You alright?"_

_Willow: "I can feel everything Faith, the memories of your loneliness, your anger, your isolation.. everything"_

_Faith: "Want me to stop?"_

_Willow: "No. You should continue. We should know more….. I want to know more"_

Faith gave a quick glance and a small smile towards Willow before continuing her story. She told SG1 about how the evil mayor had become like a father figure to her, looked after and cared for her. She closed her eyes and talked about how she had killed two demons and a geology professor under orders from the Mayor, how she had also captured and kidnapped Willow when she was snooping around the Mayor's office; Faith said that she was going to kill her when she was working for the Mayor, that was until the Scoobies returned an important item that belonged to him. Upon hearing about her previous kidnapping, SG1 and the General had stared at Willow as she cringed slightly in her seat, while she felt an immense amount of sadness and regret from Faith as she recounted that memory.

"I remember" said Willow softly, "I said that you would always be alone, friendless and a big selfish worthless waste"

"Yeah" said Faith softly, "You stood up to me but I still assaulted you"

"You should continue, Faith" said Willow

Nodding at Willow, Faith then continued about how she used a poisoned arrow to try and kill Angel which lead to Buffy coming to her apartment to try and get her blood.

"Hold on" said Daniel as Willow looked at Faith in confusion, "Why your blood?"

"The only antidote for that poison is the blood of a Slayer, my blood" said Faith softly

"Why couldn't Buffy use her own blood?" asked Colonel Carter, "She's also this Slayer right?"

"She wanted to get all my blood" said Faith as she closed her eyes and sighed while the others immediately knew what she meant.

She told everyone how she and Buffy, the only two slayers on Earth had come to blows before Buffy stabbed her in the abdomen with the knife that the Mayor had given Faith as a gift, before jumping onto a moving van and had gotten into a coma due to some head injuries and blood loss.

"And you got out of your coma after I left Sunnydale" said Willow

"Yea, it was months later" said Faith, "and then I learn that Buffy was with another guy. The vampire boyfriend she almost killed me for was no longer in the picture. It's actually kinda funny when you think about it"

But in the quiet briefing room, there was no one laughing; the General had his eyes closed while he leaned back on his chair, Daniel and the Colonel were looking at the table in uncomfortable silence. Teal'c however, was looking at Faith with sorrow in his eyes at all this girl had endured through her life so far. Willow couldn't do anything but squeeze Faith's hand under the table as she stopped to breathe deeply.

Faith then went on to say that after she awoke from the coma, she tried to seek revenge on Buffy by switching bodies with her.

"Done that already" mumbled the General, "wasn't fun at all"

"Huh?" said Faith as she looked confused

"Long story" said Daniel, "please continue"

She continued her story by saying that while Buffy was in her body, she was kidnapped by the Watcher's Council Special operations team to be taken back to England.

"While I was in Buffy's body, I had flirted with another vampire"

"Spike?" asked Willow

"Yea" said Faith nodding, "and then I slept with her boyfriend in her body. I felt betrayed by everyone around me and all I could think of was revenge and how best to ruin Buffy's reputation"

She continued by talking about the group of churchgoers she had saved from the vampires that held them hostage and that she was almost killed until Buffy saved her.

"When I faced Buffy, who was in my original body, I just lunged at her. I beat her, I beat my own body savagely, I hated myself for everything I had become and everything I had lost. Eventually Tara managed to undo the spell and I got back into my own body which was already heavily injured and I just got out of Sunnydale and headed to LA, where Angel helped me. He believed in me, and never gave up on me finding the good in myself"

"Eventually, Buffy came to LA seeking revenge" said Faith as Willow looked on in surprise, "but she didn't succeed, obviously. I did however give myself up to the LAPD so that I could face the consequences of my actions. And the rest as they say is history"

Willow could sense that the hostility that she had felt from Daniel and Colonel Carter earlier had almost gone as Faith finished her story. Daniel had told Willow about his own troubled upbringing after losing his parents in an accident at the New York museum of Art and that his grandfather's refusal to adopt him meant that he was stuck in the foster care system. Colonel Carter had lost her mother when she was just a child and blamed her father for it; the General had lost his son which, in turn, led to him losing his marriage to Sara and Teal'c gave up everything to help the Tau'ri in the war against the Goa'uld and for the freedom of all Jaffa. Willow knew her own situation with her parents and her constant battle against the addiction that using magic provides.

Willow glanced at the General and the others; they looked like they were thinking the same thing she was. Everyone member of SG1 who was seated at the table was damaged in one way or another, and that's part of what made them a family.

"Where's the rest room" said Faith as her voice slightly broke

"Sir" said Willow, "may I…"

"Go ahead Red" said the General as he didn't wait for Willow to finish her sentence.

Everyone stood up as Willow guided Faith to the restroom that was on the other end of the corridor while the rest of SG1 sat back down on their chairs at the conference room.

"That was… I really don't know what to say….." said Daniel as he became lost for words

"Faith Lehane has endured much hardship for a young woman" said Teal'c

"Sir…" said the Colonel

"Carter?" replied the General

"I was wrong" said Colonel, "She needs a stable environment and people who can look after her wellbeing"

"The SGC can also provide her with the required counselling that she needs to get past any lingering issues too, right Jack?" said Daniel

"Yea" said the General as he was still in shock about what he had just heard. He was swinging emotionally between anger for the circumstances that led Faith to what happened to her and sorrow for what she had gone through while she was in Sunnydale.

A little more than ten minutes later, Willow and Faith got out of the rest room and walked towards the briefing room where everyone was seated in quiet contemplation.

Upon hearing their footprints, Teal'c had got up in respect for the two women who had re-entered the room and sat down once they had taken their seats.

"Faith" said the General, "Thanks for telling us about your history. Its given me a lot to think about in regards to what your duties would be on the base and which team you should be placed on if you decide to participate in any off world travel"

"Yes, I would like to go off-world" said Faith, "Willow said it's the coolest thing"

"Oh, it is!" said the General smiling, "and as I promised, we'll give you full disclosure of the Stargate Program"

"Daniel" said the General

"Jack?"

"You're the resident archaeologist here, so maybe you should start?" said the General

"Alright" said Daniel as he leaned forward, "In 1928, a group of Archaeologists discovered an ancient ring shaped device in the Giza Plateau, Egypt. In 1995, we had discovered that it was really a device capable of instantly transportation to other planets"

"What?" said Faith surprised, "how?"

"Through the use of a subspace wormhole that connects one Stargate to a similar one in this galaxy" said the Colonel

"So that means….." said Faith as she was interrupted by Willow

"We can go anywhere in the galaxy, as long as there is a Stargate on that planet" said Willow as Faith stared at her, "if there's no gate, then there's always the Prometheus"

"In 1995" said Daniel, "I was approached by the then head of the Program, Catherine Langford. I had written a few books on how aliens were the ones who had built the pyramids as landing pads for their spaceships and how the pyramids were really built about ten thousand years ago instead of the established four to five thousand year range."

"Hold up" said Faith, "you're THAT Daniel Jackson?"

"Yes" said Daniel nervously, "Why?"

"Red" said Faith as she looked at Willow, "Dawn read a book about that same subject by a Daniel Jackson"

"Really?" said Daniel as he gave a grin, "so what did she think about it?"

"Daniel" said the General

"Jack" replied Daniel before looking over at Faith, "c'mon I wanna know"

"She liked it, was pretty excited about the idea" said Faith, "although I thought the idea was a bit nutso, but what do I know"

That comment made everyone in the room chuckle

"So it really is true?" asked Faith

"Yes" said Daniel, "as I was saying, in 1995, after I was recruited I was taken to Creek Mountain. That was where the Stargate was stored previously. After a lot of research I discovered how to turn it on and we connected the wormhole to a planet ten thousand light years away called Abydos"

"That was the very first mission" said General O'Neill, "we had travelled to Abydos to determine if there was any threat to Earth"

"And boy did we end up in it" said Daniel

"What happened?" asked Faith

"We encountered Ra" replied the General

"Ra?" said Faith confused

"The Egyptian sun god" said Colonel Carter

"You fought a god?" asked Faith, "and survived?"

"Ra was not a god" said Teal'c, "he was a Goa'uld, a false god"

"A what?" asked Faith as she looked at Willow

"Remember I got you about that war we're fighting?" asked Willow as Faith nodded, "it's against a race of parasites that take human hosts known as the Goa'uld. They enslaved people by taking the names of the gods of many ancient civilizations such as the ones from ancient Egypt, the Mayans even the Sumerians"

"Anyway" said the General, "to make a long story short, we freed the people of Abydos who were at the time enslaved by Ra and we managed to transport an enhanced nuclear warhead into his big honkin' space ship which exploded in space and killed his slimy, snaky ass"

"I had met a woman on Abydos called Sha're and I stayed behind to stay with her and the other Abydonians" said Daniel

"So why did you come back?" asked Faith and immediately saw the look that Daniel gave her, it was the look of sorrow and loss

"In 1997, another Goa'uld known as Apophis came through the Stargate when it was held in this facility. He killed four Airmen and kidnapped another and took her back to a planet called Chulak" said the General, "and at first we thought that the attack came from Abydos, so we gathered a team and went to check it out"

"While we were there" said the Colonel, "We discovered that the Stargate could be used to travel to other worlds. We found a cartouche which we eventually used to make calculations about stellar drift so that we could visit those worlds"

"In the meantime, Apophis had come through the Abydos Gate while we were exploring and took some Abydodians including my wife, Sha're and her brother Skaa'ra" said Daniel, "and after we returned to Earth for a debrief, we left for Chulak to try and rescue them"

"But we were unsuccessful" said the Colonel

"Skaa'ra was taken as a host by Klo'rel, who was the son of Apophis and Sha're was taken as host by Amonet who was Apophis' queen" said Daniel, "eventually with the help of another ally we managed to free Skaa'ra from the Goa'uld which held him prisoner as a host but on another mission, my wife was killed"

"I'm sorry" said Faith

"But it was on Chulak that we met Teal'c" said the Colonel, "he saved us from a firing squad and helped us to escape"

"Indeed," said Teal'c, "since that time, I have been fighting alongside the Tau'ri to free the Jaffa from the Goa'uld"

"There's that word again" said Faith, "what's Tau'ri and what's a Jaffa?"

"Faith" said Willow, "We are the people of the Tau'ri; the word Tau'ri means 'the first world'. The Goa'uld took people from Earth thousands of years ago through the Stargate and brought them to many worlds to be used as slaves and hosts. Basically, the majority of the civilisations in this galaxy were originally from here, there are millions of people out there who are descended from the original slaves who were taken from this planet. But after thousands of years, many have developed their own cultures and traditions and they even have their own stories of how they ended up where they are"

"That's what you meant by you were helping million of people" said Faith as she looked at Willow in surprise

"Yes" said Willow

"Jaffa have been used by the Goa'uld to carry infant symbiotes until they reach the age where they can be implanted into a host" said Teal'c, "I used to be the first prime for Apophis and it was I who had lead the incursion into this facility through the Stargate all those years ago"

"So you were with the enemy" said Faith shocked

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "however, when I had met O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Colonel Carter, I felt that they were the ones who would be able to help me fight for my freedom and the freedom of all Jaffa"

"That's when he helped us to escape Chulak with the other prisoners" said the General, "and he's been an integral part of SG1 since then"

"I see" said Faith, "So did the Goa'uld create the Stargates?"

"No" said Daniel, "another race we call the Ancients created the entire Stargate network in this galaxy and possible other galaxies as well"

"We're actually still learning about the Ancients" said the Colonel

"They're also known as the Alterrans" said Willow, "they came here from another galaxy a little more than fifty million years ago, and first settled on a planet called Dakara and then Earth, which became the capital of their domain"

"You're serious?" asked Faith as she looked at Willow

"Out of this world isn't it?" she replied

"Earth had two Stargates" said the Colonel, "the very first one was located in Antarctica which we found by accident and the second one is the one that was found in Egypt"

"After running tests" said Daniel, "it was discovered that the Antarctic gate was nearly fifty million years old"

"Woah" said Faith as she held her head in her hands, "this is like… wow"

"How about we stop for today?" said the General as he got up, "I think we've told you everything there is to know about the Gate. How about we show it to you? Carter?"

"Yes sir" said the Colonel as she got up and walked over to the window at the end of the room and pressed a red button on the wall

Slowly everyone got up and walked over to the now unblocked window

"Come on Faith" said Willow, "you're gonna see the best view down here"

Faith walked slowly beside Willow to the window. As she approached the window she saw a large metallic ring shaped device just sitting there at the end of a ramp.

"So that's the Stargate" said Faith softly

"Looks amazing doesn't it?" said the General

"What's it like?" asked Faith, "going through it I mean"

"Like taking a step forward" said the Colonel, "but in reality, you travelled thousands of light years"

"Daniel was the one that discovered the glyphs along the inner tract are actually star constellations" said the General

"They form a coordinate system where you need six points of reference for the destination and the seventh as the point of origin" said the Colonel, "and if the address is correct, then an artificial subspace wormhole forms between the two Stargates"

"Now I get why you said you love your job Red" said Faith as she lightly punched her on the arm, "who'd want to leave all this behind"

"So can I go through?" asked Faith as she looked at the General

"Well you'd have to go through training first for about two weeks before you can even think about going through the Gate" said the General, "Although Red told me that you've already had hand to hand and weapons training, you'd still need to be further trained on hand-to-hand combat and on the Earth weapons we use off world and some of the alien weaponry we have here on base"

"As for the team you'll be placed on" said the General, "I was thinking SG1"

Willow couldn't help but smile slightly.

"In the meantime, maybe you should go home and rest up because tomorrow your training will start. You'll be scheduled with Teal'c for some hand to hand training and Earth weapons training with Colonels' Reynolds and Dixon at the firing range" said the General

"How about the Goa'uld weapons training sir?" asked Willow

"Teal'c will handle that as well" replied the General

"Cool" replied Faith

"Dismissed" said the General to the gathered members of SG1

As soon as the General said dismissed, Daniel and Colonel Carter had started to leave for their respective labs but not before speaking to Willow privately

"Willow" said Daniel, "I wish I could stay longer but there's an unique artefact that SG13 brought over and I need to complete the translations by tomorrow. Maybe we should all go to O'Malley's this weekend to welcome you back and welcome Faith to the SGC"

"Alright Daniel" said Willow smiling, "and thanks for being ok with this… I mean with Faith"

"I have to tell you that I wasn't too keen on the idea" he whispered, "but after hearing her story, I think that maybe we should give her a chance"

"Thanks Daniel" replied Willow

"I'll see you tomorrow" said Daniel before he turned around as ran towards his lab

"Willow" said the Colonel, "I'm glad you're alright"

"Thank you ma'am" said Willow, "also thank you for trusting me about Faith, I could sense your uneasiness about her when we first came into the briefing room"

"Well you can't blame me for feeling that way" said the Colonel smiling, "but we'll give her a chance, maybe she'll grow on us"

"Are you…" said the Colonel as she glanced at Faith

"Anything new with the shield ma'am?" asked Willow as she tried to change the subject

"We've gotten permission from Home World Security to install the arrays for the shield and the control boxes, and that'll start at the end of the month" said the Colonel

Willow looked past the Colonel and saw that Faith was talking with the General and Teal'c, so she decided to talk to Colonel Carter about the dream she had months back, when the General was still stuck in the stasis pod, about Atlantis.

"Ma'am, there's something else I'd like to talk to you" said Willow

"About?" asked the Colonel

"Well it was a dream I had months back while the General was stuck in the stasis pod at the Ancient outpost in Antarctica" said Willow, "I'm sorry I'm coming to you with this so late but with all that's happened, it slipped my mind until now"

"Another nightmare?" asked the Colonel

"No" said Willow, "Although I gotta say, that nightmare in D.C was just too real"

"What was your dream Willow?" said the Colonel smiling

"How far has Daniel gotten into discovering the location of Atlantis?" asked Willow

"So far he's stuck" said the Colonel, "We are searching everywhere on Earth but so far we've had no luck. I think he's going to the outpost next month to go through an Ancient database the science team found there"

"Colonel" said Willow, "what if I told you the legends were wrong?

"What do you mean?" asked the Colonel confused

"Atlantis didn't sink into the ocean" said Willow, "at least not on Earth"

"What do you mean?" asked the Colonel

"In my dream" said Willow, "I was at the outpost, except it looked different. It was more spacious and less ice covered the thing. As I was walking through the outpost past the Ancient chair, I looked out a window and saw Atlantis right outside. Then suddenly there was a lot of shaking and the entire city just started to rise, and the next thing I knew it exited Earth's atmosphere and was gone"

"Have you told Daniel yet?" asked the Colonel

"Not yet" said Willow, "its just a dream so…."

"Listen" said the Colonel as she interrupted Willow, "You should really talk to Daniel about your dream, but do it tomorrow. In the meantime, you should take Faith home. Faith needs to relax, it's going to be a real busy two weeks for her. And you should take a rest as well because you, Daniel and I are going to P8D-767 tomorrow to accompany Daniel to check out some sites SG8 found. He thinks there could be another Ancient colony or an outpost there"

"Alright ma'am" said Willow, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, I almost forgot Colonel, I'm moving to a new three bedroom apartment.. I was hoping that you would be able to help me move this weekend?"

"Sure" said the Colonel, "I think Teal'c will be going to visit Ry'ac so it'll be just the General, Daniel and I who can help"

"That would be great ma'am" said Willow, "Thanks"

"We're a family Willow" said the Colonel as she started to turned and go back to her lab, "We'll be there for you always"

Willow smiled as the Colonel walked away. She turned towards Faith who was talking with the General now and could see that Teal'c was walking towards her.

"Willow Rosenberg" said the Jaffa as he bowed his head slightly towards her

"Thank you for trusting me about Faith, Teal'c" said Willow

"I believe that she would do well and most possibly thrive at the SGC, Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c

"I have that same feeling too" said Willow, "You've read the file on her abilities right?"

"Indeed, I have" said Teal'c, "she seems to be a very formidable warrior"

"You have no idea" said Willow smiling, "just be careful tomorrow"

"Indeed I shall, Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c, "I bid you good night"

"Good night Teal'c" said Willow as Teal'c turned and walked away

Willow then walked towards Faith just as the General turned to look at her.

"Hey Red" said the General, "I'm heading back home now, you need a lift back?"

"That would be great Sir" said Willow, "My car and motorcycle are still at home"

"Alright then, kids" said the General smiling, "let's go"

"Yes Sir" said Willow as she and Faith followed the General up to the parking garage and into his truck.

**Willow's Apartment, 30 minutes later**

"Thanks for the ride Sir" said Willow

"Yeah, thanks" said Faith

"No problems kids" said the General, "see you tomorrow"

"Bye Sir" said Willow as she waved at the General as he drove off

"Nice place you have here Red" said Faith as she looked at the outside of her apartment.

"Well the inside is much better" said Willow as she shivered from the cold weather, "and warmer"

"Shall we?" said Willow as she went up the stairs with Faith following her close behind.

Willow opened the door to her apartment and let Faith in before closing the door. She showed Faith to Cassie's old room which still held most of her things.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to stay here?" asked Faith

"Yea" said Willow "anyway, you hungry? I don't have anything in the fridge so I guess I could order in some pizza?"

"Sure" said Faith

"Oh!" said Willow, "in the meantime you can raid my closet for a change of clothes if you want until the BPRI sends your stuff to the base"

"Thanks" said Faith, "I'll go take a shower then and then you tell me everything about your adventures"

"Sure" said Willow smiling, "but when Dawn stays with us, remember you can't tell her anything. No matter how much she hates me, she can't know. At least not yet"

"Why don't you get clearance for her as well?" asked Faith

"Her charges were more serious than yours" said Willow, "she was fully complicit in holding me and breaking into government databases. Honestly, it was just plain luck that the President agreed to this deal, I actually thought he'd deny it and she would have to spend time in a prison"

"Are you absolutely sure?" said Faith

"Yea" replied Willow sadly, "do you know if she has practise in using any magic?"

"I think Tara thought her some spells" said Faith, "I'm not sure though since I used to spend more time with the potentials than with Dawn"

"I can bet you that she'll be complaining about me to you though" said Willow with a weak smile

"Give her some time Red" said Faith, "I have a feeling she'll understand eventually"

"Hope so" said Willow, "I mean without her knowing about the Stargate"

"Of course" replied Faith, "Anyway, I'll go get showered and then we'll eat while you tell me stories"

"Definitely" said Willow as Faith walked away to take her shower

 


	35. Faith and the SGC

**Willow's Apartment, 0630hrs.**

"Hey sleepyhead!" said Willow on a very cold morning as she knocked on Faith's door, "Come on, you gotta wake up. You have training in two hours."

Willow stepped back smiling as the door opened slightly and a very pissed off Faith peeked out, "Red, its six thirty in the morning, why the hell are you waking me up at this ungodly hour?"

"Come on Faith" said Willow with a grin, "you gotta shower and then have some breakfast. First day of training, you know. Teal'c is a hard taskmaster, trust me I know."

"Ten more minutes" said Faith pouting.

"Your pouting won't work on me, at least not this early in the morning" said Willow, "don't make me telekinetically drag you out of bed and put you into the shower."

"You wouldn't" said Faith in mock horror.

"Oh, but I would" replied Willow with an evil grin.

"Ok… OK…. Five minutes" said Faith.

"Alright five minutes.. or else" said Willow smiling.

Ten minutes later, Faith opened the door and upon seeing Willow making breakfast, stuck her tongue out at her before going into the shower.

Willow had seen what Faith did, so once she turned on the hot water in the shower, Willow telekinetically turned the tap to the 'ice cold' setting which led to a scream from Faith.

"Hey at least you're awake and refreshed now" said Willow laughing after Faith had gotten out of the shower in just her towel and ran into her room.

"Just so you know" said Faith behind her closed door, "I'll get you for that."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from any Slayer" said Willow smiling as she put on some coffee and made some eggs and toast.

**SGC, 0800hrs.**

"So you're going off-world today?" asked Faith as she and Willow were in the women's locker room changing into a set of standard BDU's.

"Yep" said Willow, "one of the SG teams found what they think could be either an Ancient colony or another outpost like the one in Antarctica, so Daniel wants to go and take a look at it. Colonel Carter, Lieutenant Grogan from SG12 and I will be accompanying him."

"Ah" said Faith, "and Teal'c will be training me" said Faith.

"Yep" replied Willow, "oh, don't go all out on him. I know that your strength is more than his so if you go all out….."

"Come on Red" said Faith, "I know about that."

"Just saying" said Willow smiling as she closed the locker door and walked out of the locker room with Faith towards the gym.

"So when are you heading out?" asked Faith.

"The mission briefing is supposed to be at 0830 hours" replied Willow.

"So you gonna escort me to the gym and then go for your briefing?" asked Faith.

"Yea" said Willow, "But don't worry, you'll be alright here."

After a few minutes' walk, Willow and Faith reached a blast door.

"The General said that you'll be getting your base I.D and a key card later today" said Willow, "once you get those, you can use the gym or any of the other rooms whenever you're free."

Willow took out her card and swiped it along a panel before the blast door opened to reveal a large room with all manner of equipment inside.

"Woah" said Faith as she looked at all the machines, the various sized punching bags, the weights along the wall and the mat covered centre of the floor which could be made into an impromptu boxing ring, "This is just like the stuff we had at the Council HQ".

At the corner the two girls noticed Teal'c sitting down and putting on his gloves and protection pads, "Good morning Teal'c" said Willow as she approached the Jaffa.

"Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c as he bowed his head.

"Faith Lehane" he said as he turned to the slayer, "I trust you have been well rested?"

"Yea, Red here gave me an ice cold shower early in the morning" said Faith, "so now I'm fully awake."

Willow smiled until she saw Teal'c's eyebrows raised in surprise, "No Teal'c" she tried to explain, "I didn't give her a shower.. I mean I didn't put her in the shower…. she was already taking it when I turned the water to the 'ice cold' setting…. Argh…. Telekinetically I mean… I wasn't in the shower when I did that…. I mean I took a shower before her… but I didn't give her a shower."

"Come on, Red" said Faith with a wide grin as she nudged Willow with her elbow, "You know it was as good for you as it was for me."

"Umm…. Ah…" said Willow as she blushed a deep red before turning around, "I'll see you guys later."

"Very well, Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c as he gave a slight smile.

"See ya Red" said Faith with a smile.

**Briefing Room, SGC, 0820hrs.**

"Good morning Daniel" said Willow to the bespectacled archaeologist who was standing looking out at the Stargate through the windows of the briefing room drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning Willow" he replied.

Willow poured herself a cup of coffee and walked over to where Daniel was standing.

"So I take it that Faith is in the gym with Teal'c right now?" he asked.

"Yea" said Willow as she too looked out the window, the redness having already disappeared.

"Sam talked to me last night after the briefing with Faith" said Daniel as he turned towards Willow, "she said there was something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah" said Willow as she and Daniel sat down, "it's about Atlantis."

"What about Atlantis?" asked Daniel.

"What if I told you that I saw Atlantis in a dream I had" said Willow, "would you believe me?"

"You did say you saw Atlantis when you were mentally linked with Jack" said Daniel.

"This was after the link was severed, after the General put himself in stasis" said Willow, "do you remember right before leaving for Hala I said that there was something I needed to talk to you about?"

"Yes" said Daniel, "it was about a dream?"

"Yes" replied Willow, "I was at the Ancient outpost, I'm guessing it was millions of years ago. I looked out and I saw Atlantis, just as it looked during my link with the General, rising off the ice and flying into space."

"So what you're basically saying is that Atlantis isn't here?" asked Daniel as he pointed to the floor.

"It would make sense wouldn't it?" said Willow, "I mean you said that the Ancients were affected by a plague, so wouldn't it make sense that they left Earth?"

"But in a flying city?" asked Daniel.

"This is the race that built the Stargates, Daniel" said Willow smiling, "would it really be that much of a stretch to think that they made a flying city? Plus it would probably account for why no sign of Atlantis has been found on Earth yet."

"But the legend says that Atlantis sunk beneath the ocean, Willow" said Daniel.

"I know Daniel" replied Willow, "I'm just telling you what I saw. You're going to the outpost right? To check the database they found there? Maybe you can prove me wrong or right."

"You want to go to the outpost too?" asked Daniel.

"Sure" said Willow, "it'd be cool to sit in the chair, I wonder what it feels like."

"Huh?" asked Daniel.

"I got the results from the blood test" said Willow, "and apparently I have the Ancient gene."

"You too?" said the Colonel as she walked into the briefing room with General O'Neill.

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as she stood up to greet the General and the Colonel.

"Good morning Sir."

"Morning Red" said the General.

"Morning Willow" said the Colonel as she sat down, "So far we have two people confirmed on base who have the Ancient gene" she said as she looked at both the General and Willow.

"Well about that" said the General, "before we start the briefing, I received a call from Mr. Woolsey of the IOA and General Hammond."

"What was it about sir?" asked the Colonel.

"Well, apparently Dr. Weir is starting to recruit expedition members to actually go to wherever Atlantis is" said the General.

"Jack" replied Daniel, "but we don't even know where it is."

"I know that" said the General, "This is a 'just in case' sort of thing. Anyway, Dr. Weir is requesting that all of those who carry the Ancient gene join the expedition."

"Sir?" asked Willow.

"The President won't let me go" said the General, "something about I'm too important to leave or something like that", and then he continued as he looked at Willow, "but Dr. Weir knows that Red here is among the handful of people so far with the Ancient gene. She requested that you join the expedition, should it go ahead."

"But sir…" said Willow as General O'Neill interrupted her.

"But, I told her that it was your decision to make. I know how much you wanted to be a part of SG1 since you dropped in at the SGC, which is why this is not an order" said the General, "whatever you decide, it won't be held against you."

"Yes sir" said Willow still shocked.

"Willow" said the Colonel, "You shouldn't make a decision now, but it sounds like an amazing opportunity."

"Sorry I'm late Sir" said Captain Grogan as he ran into the briefing room.

"Grogan" said the General as he motioned for the Captain to take a seat, "I don't know if you have met before but this is Captain Willow Rosenberg."

"Captain Rosenberg" said Captain Grogan.

"Ah…. Oh…. Please just call me Willow" said a still stunned Willow.

"Grogan" said the General, "you'll be accompanying SG1 for the next two weeks since Teal'c is training one of our new civilian recruits"

"Yes sir" said the young Captain.

"Jack" said Daniel.

"Daniel?"

"Come on Jack" said Daniel, "Can't I go too?"

"No, I need you here" said the General as he changed the subject while Willow and Colonel Carter looked at each other trying not to laugh, "so on to our briefing for this mission to… where are you going again Carter?"

"P8D-767, Sir" said the Colonel.

"Inhabited?" asked the General.

"According to SG11, there aren't any settlements in the immediate area of the ruins" said Daniel, "but that doesn't mean that there aren't any at all."

For the next twenty or so minutes, the group that made up SG1 and the General were talking about the benefits of the mission to the planet and what they may find there. Daniel did warn them however that P8D-767 did have small, periodic quakes that occurred without warning.

"Be careful out there kids" said the General, "any signs of a quake, I want you all back home. Understood?"

"Yes sir" said Colonel Carter, Willow and Grogan.

"And that means you too Daniel" said the General as he looked at the archaeologist, "I don't care if a quake destroys the ruins, you are to get back home with the team. If you refuse, I am authorising Red here to telekinetically drag your ass back to the gate."

"Jaaack" said Daniel.

"Daniel" said the General before he turned to look at Willow, "you got that Red?"

"Yes Sir" said Willow smiling.

**Gym, SGC, 0930hrs**

"So Teal'c" said Faith as she was blocking one of Teal'c's punches, "tell me about yourself?"

"What would you like to know?" asked Teal'c as he moved back to avoid one of Faith's kicks.

"Any kids? Family?" asked Faith as a punch connected with Teal'c shoulder.

"Indeed" said Teal'c taking a step back, "I have a son named Ry'ac. He is being taught by my mentor, Master Bra'tac on Chulak."

"That's cool" said Faith, "Why did you become, what was it you said, a… First Prime?"

"It was one of the highest honors for a Jaffa" said Teal'c, "the ultimate goal for all Jafa was to become the First Prime. The title brought my family security and safety but to maintain that, I had to commit unspeakable crimes in the name of Apophis."

"I see" said Faith, "Why didn't you fight the snakehead?"

"At that time" said Teal'c, "all Jaffa thought of their Goa'uld masters as gods, and I am ashamed to say that when I was young, even I was one such Jaffa."

"So you thought…?"

"Indeed," said Teal'c as he took a seat facing Faith, "eventually, my Master Bra'tac convinced me that this was not so, that the Goa'uld were parasites that were pretending to be gods."

"But you still became the First Prime" said Faith`

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "I tried to help people where I could without Apophis discovering me, but there were other times when I had to do what was necessary to keep being his First Prime or else he would would have taken someone else who would have been worse. In all the years that I had been alive, I have committed much acts of violence in Apophis' name."

"Until you met us… SG1, I mean" said Faith.

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "upon setting my eyes on SG1 seven years ago on Chulak, I simply knew that the Tau'ri had the courage and the will to defeat the Goa'uld and free the Jaffa. However, my family was the first casualty of my having betrayed Apophis."

"What do you mean?" asked Faith.

"My wife and son were shunned by our people on Chulak and were taken out of our home and made to live like squatters in one of the worst areas. They did not have the protection that was provided by my being Apophis' First Prime."

"That sucks" said Faith.

"Indeed, a little more than two years ago, my wife had passed while living in squalor on a rebel Jaffa held planet" said Teal'c.

"I'm sorry" said Faith.

"My son was not happy with the choices I had made" said Teal'c, "and he was angry with me for some time, but eventually he understood why I had to make a stand… why I had to go up against the false gods. And now he is training to be a great warrior among the Jaffa."

"So is the snakehead still alive?" asked Faith.

"The false god Apophis is dead" said Teal'c proudly, "as are many other Goa'uld such as Hathor, Set, Kronus, Anubis, Sokar, Ni'irti."

"So looks like you'll be getting your freedom soon huh?" said Faith.

"We take the victories as they come" said Teal'c, "but I believe that we will win the war and the Jaffa will be free."

Teal'c looked over at the younger girl as she was sitting down across from him with her head down.

"Faith Lehane" said Teal'c as he got up and walked over to her holding out his hand, "the acts committed in the past should not define the person you are, what matters the most is how you handle yourself and what you do from this moment on. Everyone on SG1 has made mistakes in their past, it is what pushes us forward"

"You know" said Faith as she looked up and grabbed Teal'c's hand as he helped to pull her up on her feet, "maybe you should have been a philosopher instead of a warrior.."

"Indeed" said Teal'c.

Just then the blast door opened to reveal Willow standing at the entrance in her combat gear.

"Woah" said Faith.

_Faith: "Have I ever told you that I like chicks with guns?"_

_Willow: "No, but it's good to know"._

"Hi guys" said Willow as she smiled at Faith before looking towards Teal'c and giving a slight bow, "Teal'c, do you mind if I show Faith the Stargate in action before you continue the training?"

"It is acceptable" said Teal'c with a slight smile, "I shall accompany you as well."

"Alright" said Willow and Faith came to her side, "let's go then."

**Gateroom, SGC.**

After walking for a while, Willow, Teal'c and Faith took the elevator down to level twenty eight where they got out and walked through a maze of corridors until they reached a large metal door.

Willow nodded at the Airman who was standing guard at the door who then promptly turned and slide a card through a reader and the huge blast door opened. Faith was the first one in as she saw the Stargate in its full majesty. She noticed that Daniel, Colonel Carter and another young man were waiting at the bottom of the ramp for Willow and that on the ramp itself, there was a vehicle of some kind.

"Good morning Faith" said Daniel.

"Morning" said Faith as she stared at the Gate.

"Started training I See?" said the Colonel.

"Oh yea" said Faith, "It's been fun, can't wait for the weapons portion."

"Careful with the Zats" said the Colonel, "We've already had two newbies shoot themselves."

Faith noticed that Daniel and Willow were trying their best not to laugh when the Colonel talked about the two trainees who shot themselves.

"What's a Zat?" asked Faith, "and why is it funny that they shot themselves? Isn't that like a bad thing?"

"It's a Goa'uld stun weapon" said Willow, "Don't worry, Teal'c will show you how to use it; just remember to keep the pointed end away from you."

"Hi" said Captain Grogan as he walked towards Faith, "I'm Carl."

"Faith" said Faith as she shook the officer's hand.

"So you're the new civilian consultant I've heard about?" he asked.

"That would be me" said Faith.

"So what's your field?"

"I guess you could say I'm a specialist of a sort" said Faith.

"Huh?" said Grogan as he scratched his head in confusion.

Smiling as she overheard their conversation, the Colonel turned around to the control room, "Alright Walter, dial her up."

With a nod, Walter started the dial up sequence.

Faith stood next to Willow as suddenly the inner ring started to turn with a grinding sound, she looked at it surprised when the ring stopped and one of the chevrons lit up.

"Chevron one, encoded" said Walter as Faith looked back into the control room.

"Six more to go" whispered Willow to Faith just as General O'Neill walked in.

"Alright kids" he said, "watch your sixes"

"Yes Sir" said the Colonel, Grogan and Willow

"Chevron three, encoded" said Walter.

The General walked up to the Colonel and told her, "Check in will be every two hours, or else we'll send in SG3 to pull you out."

"Yes Sir" said the Colonel.

"And be careful out there Carter" he said.

"Of course Sir" smiled the Colonel.

"Chevron Six, encoded" said Walter.

"This is the coolest part" said Willow as she looked at Faith.

"Chevron Seven, locked."

Faith looked in awe and immediately jumped back while holding on to Willow's arm as the wormhole formed with its characteristic unstable vortex 'kawooshing' outwards for a few seconds before settling back down into the event horizon.

"OK, that was just wicked cool" said Faith as she looked at what looked like a vertical puddle of blue shimmering water, "What the hell was that?"

"That" said the Colonel, "is the formation of an artificial subspace wormhole connecting this gate to another one about seven thousand light years away. That thing that just came towards us is the unstable vortex which is created due to the huge amounts of energy needed to actually open the wormhole."

"Think of it like the Star Trek transporters" said Willow.

"But much cooler" said Grogan.

"Well I like the one the Asgard have" said the General.

"The who?" replied a very confused Faith.

"Another story Faith" said Willow smiling, "look at it this way; once we go through the dialling gate, which is this one here, our bodies are converted into sub-atomic particles which are then transmitted to the receiving gate which instantaneously reassembles the transmitted matter into its original form."

"The process is only one way though" said Daniel, "we'll have to dial in from the other planet if we want to come home in one piece."

"Alright, move out people" said the General.

"Hey" whispered Willow as she looked at Faith, "there's something I'd like your opinion on when I get back."

_Faith: "Bad?."_

_Willow: "I don't know."_

_Faith: "Alrighty, hey when's Dawn arriving?"_

_Willow: "Tomorrow evening. She'll be coming here after she see's Buffy at the minimum security facility".._

_Faith: "Cool. So see you tomorrow morning then?"_

_Willow: "Yes ma'am, you have my car keys and the apartment keys right?"_

_Faith: "Yea I do."_

_Willow: "See ya then."_

Faith nodded at Willow just as the four members of SG1 walked through the blue puddle and disappeared through the ripples. She looked on as the wormhole vanished as soon as they had gone through..

"Teal'c" said Faith as she looked at the towering Jaffa, "Is it really safe?"

"What are you referring to as safe?" asked Teal'c.

"Using the Stargate… I mean travelling through it" She asked.

"Indeed it is Faith Lehane" said Teal'c as he looked at the deactivated gate, "what matters is what is on the other side."

Teal'c turned his head to look at a slightly worried Faith.

"You are concerned about Willow Rosenberg?" whispered Teal'c.

"Yes, she used to be…."

"Faith Lehane" said Teal'c as he interrupted her, "I do not know what kind of person Willow Rosenberg was before she arrived at the SGC. What I can tell you is that the one whom I know of is one of the bravest females of the Tau'ri."

"Teal'c's right Faith" said the General who had overheard everything, "She's not the Willow you and your friends knew from Sunnydale. Now don't you have a training session to go to?"

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he turned around and headed back to the gym, "let us go back to the gym Faith Lehane for a few more hours of training."

"Lunch?" said the General as he kept on staring at the gate.

"Indeed, O'Neill" said Teal'c, "we shall meet you then."

"See ya" said Faith as she turned around, but not before noticing a look on the General's face that indicated he was worried about something.

**Planet Designated P8D-767, Seven thousand light years from Earth, 0900hrs.**

Just as Willow told Faith, the feeling of going through the Stargate was just like going one step forward and finding yourself on another planet. Colonel Carter, Daniel, Grogan and Willow had come through the gate and into another Earth like world with trees all around them. The sun was high up in the sky as the members of SG1 put on their sunglasses, grabbed their packs and camping gear and got ready to walk over to the ruins along a dirt path that led off into the distance.

"Daniel" said Willow, "How far are the ruins from the gate?"

"Oh, about an hour's walk" said Daniel smiling.

"Just so you know" said Willow, "that's more like a hike."

"Come on Willow" said the Colonel, "We're suffering together."

"Yes ma'am" said Willow smilling.

As the Colonel and Daniel were walking together in front of Willow and Grogan, the Captain came closer to Willow.

"Willow?" said Grogan as he turned to Willow.

"Yea?" replied Willow.

"I've heard the rumours about you" said Grogan.

"Rumours you say?" said Willow.

"Yes.."

"Such as?" replied Willow.

"What I heard was that you had certain psychic powers" said Grogan.

"I guess the base rumour mill is as accurate as ever" thought Willow to herself.

"So it's true?" asked Grogan.

"Maybe it is, Captain" said Willow smiling, "And no I haven't thought about using my powers in Vegas"

"I didn't say anything, Captain."

"You were thinking very loud" said Willow, "Look Carl; I know you'll be with us for a couple of weeks so I'll give you a helpful hint, don't think loud thoughts around me; especially if those thoughts are private. It's kinda like if I'm sitting next to you in another table and you're talking to someone else about something private at a table right next to me. If you speak too loud, I'll overhear whatever you have to say. Get what I mean?"

"I guess so" said Grogan.

After an hour of walking under the hot sun, the small group had finally reached the site of the ruins.

"Alright guys" said Daniel, "Here we are."

Colonel Carter, Willow and Grogan were on top of a small hill as they saw the ruins of what looked like a city in the distance. Slowly, the small group walked down the pathway all the way to the ruins and stopped to make camp near the entrance to the city.

"Grogan…. Daniel" said Colonel Carter, "you guys go ahead and start examining the ruins while Willow and I start making camp."

"Yes ma'am" said Grogan.

"See you soon Sam" said Daniel.

"Be careful Daniel" said the Colonel, "Don't touch anything I wouldn't."

With a nod and a smile, Daniel walked off to the ruins with Lt. Grogan while Willow and the Colonel took out the gear and the tents to make the camp they'll be staying in until the next morning.

After an hour of pitching the tents, the Colonel and Willow were patrolling the perimeter with their P90's strapped to their vests and walking at a brisk pace.

"Daniel" said the Colonel as she pressed the button on her radio, "everything alright?"

"Yea Sam" replied Daniel.

"Willow and I are at the other side of the city" she said, "so far, there have been no hostiles."

"Alright Sam."

"Anything interesting about this place?" asked the Colonel.

"According to some of the translations I have, I think this was some kind of a trading post" said Daniel.

"For what?" asked the Colonel.

"I don't know yet" replied Daniel.

"Alright" said the Colonel, "We'll finish up here and then head back to the camp."

"Got it" said Daniel.

"He's excited, Colonel" said Willow, "I can feel It from here."

"He's always excited about ruins" said Colonel Carter as she faced Willow, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Colonel" said Willow.

"I was thinking if you've ever thought about different ways to use your abilities, especially your telekinesis in an offensive capacity" said the Colonel.

"But I already do know a bit" said Willow, "I mean I can push stuff hard against something or pull something to me, I crushed the symbiotes of those Jaffa that one time too, I disassembled the guns on the Tel'tak, then there was the shield I held around the Tel'tak when we travelled to Hala."

"What I mean is have you ever tried to pick something up and then hit an enemy with it? Or maybe used your abilities to enhance your strength? Or making things explode? Or even healing" asked the Colonel.

"Explode?" asked Willow.

"Theoretically speaking, if you could increase the vibration of molecules or atoms in an object, it is possible to make it explode, or you could vibrate the molecules in the air to create heat and it you do that near something flammable, you could create a simple fire or another explosion or maybe light" said the Colonel, "same goes for healing; what if you could induce the cells to regenerate thus helping to restore someone back to optimum health?"

"Colonel" said Willow smiling, "have you been reading a lot of comic books? Or talking to General O'Neill? Oh no, not Dr. Felger?"

"I'm serious" said the Colonel with a smile.

"I could try" said Willow as they turned a corner and walked back towards the camp, "I haven't really thought about what else I could do with my abilities"

"Give it a try" said the Colonel, "To tell you the truth, I did make a bet with the General that you could make something explode; if you do, I'll split it with it with you fifty-fifty."

"In that case, I'll definitely try Colonel" said Willow laughing.

**Commissary, SGC, 1330 hours.**

It's been thirty minutes since Faith had finished her training session with Teal'c. Now she was waiting for both him and the General outside the commissary after she took her shower and got into a fresh set of BDU's.

"Hiya kid" said the General as he walked up to Faith with Teal'c in tow.

"So" said Faith, "what's good here?"

"Try the cake" said the General, "and I think its lasagne day today."

"Fun" said Faith smirking.

Faith and the General collected their food and went over to SG1's regular table and sat down. Once they were seated, she noticed that Teal'c hadn't arrived yet. As she looked behind the General, she saw him coming up to the table with a mountain of food on his tray.

"Woah" said Faith in surprise, "real hungry are we?"

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he started eating the numerous servings of fruits, Jell-o and lasagne that were on the tray.

"Faith" said the General, "there are a few rules that should be followed here, unwritten rules."

"Ok" she replied.

"Never, and I can't stress this enough, never take the last cup of blue Jell-O" said the General as she noticed Teal'c smiling.

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "The blue coloured gelatine is favoured by Colonel Carter."

"And an unhappy Carter makes the SGC a very unhappy place to work" said the General.

"Ok" said Faith, "you're putting me on right?"

"What would we be putting you on, Faith Lehane?" said Teal'c.

"She's asking if we're joking T" said the General before turning to face Faith, "and it's no joke. The last person to take the last cup of Blue Jell-O had to spend a week at the Alpha Site so that Carter could calm down before he could be brought back to Earth."

Faith tried not to laugh but she could tell from the look General O'Neill was giving her that it was all true.

"Ok" said Faith, "don't take the last cup of blue Jell-O."

"Beware of Daniel Jackson when he has not had his coffee" said Teal'c.

"Huh?" said Faith.

"Forgot about that T" said the General, "If you're the one who finishes the coffee, remember to refill the pot before you go."

"Let me guess" said Faith, "an unhappy Daniel make an unhappy base."

"Indeed it does" said Teal'c.

"What's the story?" asked Faith.

"He chased a guy down because he took the last cup of coffee without refilling the pot" said the General with an even expression on his face.

"No way" laughed Faith, "you got some weird people here."

"True" said the General, "but they're still the best at what they do."

"And what triggers your weirdness'" asked Faith as she stared at both the General and Teal'c.

"Chocolate cake" the General replied as his face suddenly became serious, "never take the last piece, or there will be hell to pay."

"I do not have a trigger" said Teal'c stoically.

"Green Jell-O" whispered the General to a smiling Faith..

"Unscheduled off-world activation" said a voice over the P.A system, "General O'Neill to the control room."

Faith noticed an immediate change in the expressions of both the General and Teal'c as they got up from the table and started to run towards the control room. She hurried behind them as the ran through the corridors and into the elevator going to level 28, the Gateroom.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Not sure" said the General as he looked on worriedly, "The only teams' off-world are SG one, six and nine. So it could be anyone of them."

"But when this unscheduled thing happens, it's usually not good?" asked Faith.

"Not usually" said the General, "But you need to know that this does happen, so you'll need to be ready to provide back-up for any team that needs it. Once you've been trained that is."

"Indeed, at times SG1 would be required to provide backup for another team" said Teal'c.

"Or the other way around" said the General.

Once they reached level twenty eight, the three of them ran full stride to the control room.

"Walter" said the General, "what's going on?"

"It's Colonel Carter Sir" said the gate technician, "Audio and visual."

"Put her on" ordered the General.

Once the order was given, Faith saw the screens above change to a video feed to the planet that SG1 were on.

"Looks just like Earth" she thought to herself as she saw the background fade away as the camera on the probe on the planet focused on Colonel Carter.

"Carter?"

"Sir" said the Colonel, "sorry about the unscheduled check-in, but I just wanted to let you know that I won."

"Huh?" said the General as Walter, Teal'c and Faith looked at him.

"Hi Sir" said Willow grinning as she waved at the camera from behind Colonel Carter.

"Hot Damn" said the General as he saw the red head's soot covered face, "you didn't"

"I did Sir, sorry" said Willow as she smiled.

"Ok… ok…" said the General smiling, "anything else to report?"

"Nothing Sir" said the Colonel, "Daniel's still looking around. He and Grogan found some caves about thirty minutes away from the ruins with artefacts inside, so he's examining those. We may be bringing some back with us when we come back tomorrow morning."

"Very well, Colonel" said the General, "SGC out."

Faith looked on as the communication channel was cut followed by the Stargate disengaging the wormhole.

"So you can communicate through the Stargate?" asked Faith

"Yep" said the General, "now don't you have the weapons training session with Dixon?"

"Yea" said Faith, "where's the range?"

"I shall show you" said Teal'c..

"Thanks" said Faith, "Oh, what happened to Willow?"

"Let's just say that Carter won a bet we made before they left for the mission" said the General

"A bet?"

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "O'Neill wagered Colonel Carter that Willow Rosenberg would not be able to make an explosion occur using her abilities.."

"I think they ganged up on me" said General O'Neill as Faith tried not to laugh.

"I'm guessing they did" said Faith.

"I did say…" said Teal'c as he was interrupted by the General.

"Not one word, T" he said as he waved his hands around with a nod from Teal'c.

"Let us go to the firing range Faith Lehane" said Teal'c.

"Faith, after you're done with the training on the firing range, you're free to go home. But before you do, come see me in my office, I need to give you a base I.D and a key card."

"Sure" she replied.

"Alright, dismissed then" said the General as Faith and Teal'c walked down the stairs and on towards the firing range.

 


	36. An Alternate Land (Part 1)

**Planet Designated P8D-767, 1400hrs.**

Willow was sitting down panting on the ground under a large tree a little distance away from the entrance to the ruins. Her face was still covered in soot when she tried to start a fire through vibrating the air molecules in a localized area among some dry branches that they were going to use to start a campfire. Instead of starting a small and controlled fire, she created a small explosion.

"You alright Willow?" asked the Colonel as she handed her a MRE for lunch.

"Yes ma'am" said Willow, "My ears are still ringing a bit though."

"I'm impressed" replied the Colonel, "but you still need to control the area you're trying to ignite though."

"Oh trust me" said Willow, "it's not as easy as it looks."

"Think about it this way though, in a combat situation you'll need to do it in a split of a second" said the Colonel, "but it should maybe be used as a backup, remember your first choice should be whatever weapons you have on you."

"You're right Colonel" said Willow, "I'm still not used to this, makes me exhausted"

"Which is why we're taking a break and having our lunch" said the Colonel smiling.

Willow nodded as she opened her MRE and tasted the mysterious food inside.

"Tastes like chicken" said Willow as she dug into the food.

"Really?" said the Colonel smiling, "I think you have the beef meatloaf."

"Maybe going through the gate affects the tastebuds?" said Willow, "makes everything eaten taste like chicken."

"Could be" said the Colonel laughing.

"Hey guys" said Daniel as he and Captain Grogan walked up to where Colonel Carter and Willow were sitting down and sat down for their lunch.

"Here you go Carl, Daniel" said Willow as she handed them a MRE each.

"Thanks Willow" said Daniel as he looked at the pack, "Ummm…. Beef meatloaf, yummy."

"Ah.. does it taste like chicken?" asked Grogan as he looked at the pack suspiciously.

"Yeah" said Willow as the two men just stared at her "really good chicken though, if you can get past where it says 'beef' on the pack. You should be just fine."

"Ah well" said Daniel as he tucked into his MRE, "it could be worse."

"I don't know how it could be worse Sir" said Grogan.

"Sam could have cooked the food" said Daniel as he ducked to avoid a fork being thrown at his direction from Colonel Carter.

"I'll have you know Daniel that I can cook" said Colonel Carter as she brandished a spoon towards Daniel.

"Sam" said Daniel, "your fire alarm went off when you were cooking a pack of ramen noodles."

Willow was taking a drink of water when she suddenly laughed and spilled out the water from her mouth.

"Really ma'am?" asked Willow.

"Sam put the ramen into the boiling water and then forgot about it" said Daniel, "she found out something was wrong when the fire alarm was going off thanks to the small fire in the pot."

"That only happened once" said the Colonel.

The four members of SG1 spent the next hour simply sitting down under the tree, and eating their lunch while trading embarrassing stories about their pasts. Very soon, Daniel and Grogan made their way back to one of the caves where they had found what looked to be artefacts and cave drawings. In the meantime, Willow stood up and got ready to get back to patrolling the perimeter when she stopped and turned around to face the Colonel.

"Colonel" said Willow, "permission to speak freely?"

"Of course, is this about that woman-to-woman talk you wanted to have?" asked Colonel Carter.

"Well yes but the first thing I wanted to ask you about that offer from Dr. Weir to join the Atlantis expedition" said Willow.

"OK, what about it?" asked the Colonel as she slowly got up and tidied up her gear.

"Would you go if you were in my place?" asked Willow.

"I would" said the Colonel, "I think it's a fantastic opportunity. Come on Willow, it's the city of the Ancients. It's something we've been aiming for quiet some time now."

"I know ma'am" said Willow, "I know it's a huge opportunity and with the Ancient gene maybe I could be of some use there. But I also know that there are other people out there who have the gene who would be much better than me, which makes me think that maybe I should stay where I am right now, at the SGC."

"Well, you should think about what you want to do" said the Colonel.

"Ma'am" said Willow as she closed her eyes, "would you still go if you were to marry Pete?"

"Huh?" said the Colonel as she turned to Willow in surprise, "where's this coming from?"

"Would you go if you married Pete?" repeated Willow.

"I honestly don't know what I'd do if that happened" said the Colonel, "he hasn't talked about marriage or anything yet, but I guess I'd like to think he'll be happy for me if I did go. Why do you ask?"

"Well" said Willow as she stopped right before reaching the camp, "I kinda like someone on Earth, and I'm not sure how this person will feel if I decide to go to Atlantis."

"Ah" said the Colonel, "the age old question of 'to go, or not to go', because of liking someone. All I'd say to you is that I hope this person, whoever it is, understands no matter if you decide to go or don't decide to go."

"So what was the woman-to-woman thing you wanted to talk about?" said the Colonel.

"Umm…." Said Willow, "It's about Pete."

"Pete?" said the Colonel in surprise as she stopped walking and turned to face Willow, "What about Pete?"

"I really don't know how to say this" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Carter, her blue eyes staring back with curiosity, "so I guess I'll have to be blunt and get it over with. I think Pete has been following you around without your knowledge."

"What?" said Colonel Carter, "You're joking right?"

"No ma'am" said Willow.

"Willow" said the Colonel, "I know that you and Cassie don't like Pete, I mean I know he has his hang-ups, but I really hope that you and Cassie would be happy for me."

"Colonel" said Willow, "I know you have feelings for him but I still feel it's something you should know about."

"Do you have proof of what you're saying Willow?" asked the Colonel.

"I just know what I saw and heard ma'am" said Willow.

"Heard?" asked the Colonel.

"He thinks really loudly" said Willow, "I can't help but to overhear his thoughts sometimes."

"But" continued Willow, "I could show it to you in full High Definition and with stereo sound to boot."

"Huh?" said The Colonel as she looked confusingly at Willow

"With your permission" said Willow, "I would like to link my mind to yours, and you can see everything I've seen and heard so far. You can go through my memories and see the times when I noticed Pete following you, and even what he was thinking at the time."

"Willow, while I don't doubt your sincerity" said the Colonel, "There's no way for me to know what you show me is the truth."

"Which is why through this link I'll give you full access to my memories, from my days in Sunnydale to the present" said Willow, "the link will be one way, you can see everything from my point of view but I won't be able to look into your mind. I still remember everything that happened to me ma'am."

"But?" said the Colonel.

"You may also feel the entire range of emotions I felt, from abject terror to fear to love" said Willow, "but this is the best way for me to prove to you what I'm saying is the truth."

Quietly Colonel Carter looked into Willow's eyes, when she saw no deception there she agreed to Willow's suggestion.

"Ok" said the Colonel, "what do we have to do?"

"Let's go back to camp, ma'am" said Willow, "its better if we did this there while seated."

"Alright" said the Colonel as she and Willow turned around and headed back to the camp.

Once they were back at the camp, the Colonel contacted Daniel and Grogan on the radio.

"Daniel" said the Colonel over the radio.

"Yea Sam?" came the reply.

"I need you and Grogan back here" she said.

"Umm…. Is everything ok?" asked Daniel.

"I'll explain when you get here" said the Colonel.

"OK….. give us ten minutes" said Daniel.

Ten minutes later, Grogan and Daniel had come back to the camp where Colonel Carter briefed them on what was about to happen.

"You're kidding?" said Daniel as he looked at both Colonel Carter and Willow.

"Daniel" said the Colonel as she pulled him to one side, "Willow said that Pete has been following me around."

"What?!" whispered Daniel, "You need to tell Jack."

"I don't even know if it's true Daniel" said the Colonel, "which is why Willow come up with this idea."

"Willow, is it safe?" asked Daniel as he and the Colonel walked back to where Willow and Grogan were standing.

"I don't know Daniel" said Willow, "Colonel Carter will have access to all of my memories but I don't know if that will affect her physically in anyway."

"I need to find out about Pete" said the Colonel as she turned to Daniel, "and to do that in relative peace, I need you and Grogan to stand guard. From what Willow tells me, once it starts, we'll be defenceless until I signal Willow to deactivate the link."

"Will she retain your memories?" asked Daniel as he looked at Willow.

"She'll remember what she saw" said Willow, "but it won't be her memories. What I mean is that she won't be able to confuse my memories as hers. It won't be like her experience with Jolinar."

"Let's start then" said the Colonel as she sat down facing Willow.

"Alright ma'am" said Willow, "I'm going to put my hands on your temples, just close your eyes and remain calm. Breathe normally."

"OK" said the Colonel as she closed her eyes and she nodded in agreement as Willow placed both of her hands softly on her temples.

"Now Colonel" said Willow as she closed her eyes as well, "I'll open my mind and link to yours; do you see a door in front of you?"

"Yes" said the Colonel softly.

"Once you're ready, open the door and you'll be in my mind. If you want to get out at anytime, just imagine the door again and then go through it; you'll be back out to reality" said Willow.

"OK" said the Colonel.

"So shall we?" said Willow.

"Yes" replied the Colonel as she opened the door and walked into Willow's mind.

While all this was going on, Daniel and Grogan looked at each other worried about what might happen. But they knew that the Colonel was right, while they were joined like this, the two of them were vulnerable in case of an attack and the two men had to watch over them and defend their position until they were finished.

"Hey Captain" said Daniel to Grogan, "How long has it been?"

"About ten minutes Sir" he replied, "any idea when they may be done sir?"

"No idea" said Daniel when suddenly the Colonel opened her eyes and gasped before she quickly got up and ran towards the entrance of the ruins.

"Sam?" said Daniel as he ran after her, "Carl, stay with Willow!"

"Sure" said Grogan as he crouched down to where Willow was sitting down with her hands now on her thighs and her eyes closed, "Captain?" said Grogan as he saw tears coming down her cheeks, "are you alright"

"Yes" said Willow as she slowly opened her eyes and wiped the tears away.

"What happened?" asked Grogan.

"She saw everything" said Willow as she slowly got up, "where did the Colonel go?"

"I think she ran over to the entrance. Dr. Jackson's with her now" said Grogan.

"Thanks" said Willow as she stepped forward on her unsteady feet.

"Whoa there" said Grogan as he held her up to prevent her from falling over.

"I need to get there" said Willow.

"Ok" said Grogan as he aided her over to the entrance where Colonel Carter and Daniel were standing.

"Sam" said Daniel as she was bent over and panting hard, "What happened?"

"I saw everything Daniel" said Colonel Carter as she slowly stood up, "I saw everything that girl has been through in high school and in college. Everything she said about her past was true, everything about vampires, demons… everything"

"Seriously?" said Daniel surprised, "Then about Pete?"

"True too" said the Colonel, "She saw him a few times. The first time was outside her apartment and then there was another two times during team nights at General' O'Neill's house."

"Sam" said Daniel.

"I know" said the Colonel, "I need to talk to him."

"Colonel" said Willow as she was being helped by Grogan, "are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't know that the connection would be so…"

"Scary? Tiring?" said Colonel Carter with a smile as she approached Willow, "I'll take over from here Grogan" said the Colonel as she put Willow's arm over her shoulder and helped her back to camp.

"Glad you're alright ma'am" said Willow, "found what you needed to find?"

"Yes, I'll talk to Pete when we get back" said the Colonel as she looked at Willow, "you are one brave girl you know that? Having to face all of those horrors while you're still in high school, I don't think I could've done the same thing."

"I didn't do anything Colonel" said Willow, "you saw from my memories that Buffy did most of the heavy lifting, I either got captured or attacked mostly."

"Don't sell yourself short" said Colonel Carter, "it took guts to face all that and from what I saw, you did save your friends too, even fought against vampires when the odds were stacked against you."

"Thanks ma'am" said Willow.

"But I didn't go further than the memory of you being held against your will at the Slayer Council HQ" said the Colonel, "But now, I'm ordering you to get some sleep for a couple of hours. Then we'll do some training again. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan ma'am" said Willow as the Colonel helped her to get into the tent. Willow then unarmed herself and slipped into her sleeping bag and dozed off.

"Sleep well, Willow" said the Colonel as she looked at Willow sleeping for a few seconds before closing the tent flap and heading towards Grogan and Daniel.

"You guys should take a break too" said the Colonel, "it's already 1530hrs."

"I think we'll go back to the cave I was checking out Sam" said Daniel, "there are a lot of cave systems here, and maybe we could find some important archaeological discoveries that would give us more insight about the Ancients."

"Alright" said Colonel Carter, "check-in every thirty minutes."

"Yes mom" said Daniel smiling as he and Grogan walked away.

"I heard that Daniel" said the Colonel smiling as she turned back and sat down next to the tent.

**Planet Designated P8D-767, 1745hrs.**

It had been almost two hours since Willow dozed off. When she awoke, she found herself back in her tent with Colonel Carter outside talking on the radio.

"Sam" said Daniel, "You should check this cave out."

"I'm sure it's interesting Daniel" said the Colonel, "Found a lot of paintings?"

"Better than that" said Daniel, "Grogan noticed the walls in this cave looked a bit off, so after a quick test, we think that the cave we're in now has traces of Naquada."

"What?" said the Colonel as she quickly stood up and picked up her gear.

Upon hearing that the Colonel was ready to go, Willow got out of her sleeping back and slowly exited the tent carrying her vest and weapons including her combat knife, sidearm, a zat and her P90.

"Hi Willow" said the Colonel, "feeling better now?"

"Yes ma'am" she replied as she put on her vest and latched the P90 onto it, "Sorry I overheard you talking to Daniel about the cave, so I thought I'd go accompany you there."

"Let's go then" said the Colonel, "I want to be back here before dark. I guess we'll do the rest of your training at the firing range back on the base?"

"Sure ma'am" replied Willow.

"Daniel" said the Colonel on the radio, "Willow and I are on our way, we'll be there in less than thirty minutes."

"Ok Sam" replied Daniel.

It took the two female members of SG1 almost 20 minutes to reach the cave entrance where Daniel and Grogan were standing. Once they reached the cave, Colonel Carter took out some equipment for measuring the concentration of Naquada and collected some samples.

"You're right Daniel" said the Colonel after running a quick test on the samples.

"Any readings on the previous cave you found?" asked the Colonel.

"Nothing at the other one ma'am" said Grogan.

"There's another cave entrance about ten minutes away from here" said Daniel, "I'll take Captain Grogan and check it out, just don't disturb the artefacts that are along the cave walls. I wanna take some back with me to examine them more closely."

"Alright Daniel" replied Willow, "any idea how deep it goes?"

"Nope" he said, "we just went a few meters in before we found out about the Naquada."

"Alright" said the Colonel, "just be careful."

"Will do" said Daniel.

As they watched Grogan and Daniel walk off to the other cave, Willow and Colonel Carter turned around and slowly walked into the cave where they found the Naquada.

_Unknown: "Help me!"_

"What?" said Willow as she turned around to the entrance and then back towards the cave

_Unknown: "Help me!"_

"Colonel" said Willow, "did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" said the Colonel as she was feeling the wall of the cave before crouching down to collect some more samples, "I'll take these back to the SGC for further analysis."

_Unknown: "Aaaagh… Help me!"_

"Ma'am" said Willow, "Are you really telling me you don't hear that?"

This time Colonel Carter turned around while crouching to face Willow, "I don't hear anything Willow."

"I'm hearing someone shouting for help" said Willow as she switched on her flashlight and pointed it at the darkness of the cave.

_Unknown: "I wanna go home.. help… please!"_

"It's a girls voice. It sounds familiar but it's a bit garbled, I can't make out who it is" said Willow as she looked at inside of the cave, "she's saying she wants to go home. Whoever it is sounds terrified."

_Unknown: "Oh God my head…. my arm's broken! It hurts so bad….. she crashed the car… its coming.. please someone help us… its coming for us… Buffy, Spike, somebody, anybody… help us please!"_

"Dawnie?" said Willow stunned as she tried to look into the cave using her flashlight.

"Willow?" said the Colonel as she looked at Willow's terrified face, "Willow! What's wrong?"

_Dawn: "Damn it we missed the movie, what's she doing in that other room anyway. I don't wanna stay next to this weird guy."_

"I'm hearing Dawn's voice, Colonel" said Willow.

"You mean Buffy's younger sister right?" said the Colonel, "the one who'll be staying with you?"

"Yes ma'am" said Willow, "except the voice I'm hearing in my mind is so clear that it sounds like its coming from this cave, somewhere inside. Right now she sounds calm, but a little while ago she sounded terrified."

_Dawn: "What's she been doing? Her eyes, her eyes are just… what's going on? She looks like she's high or something."_

"Something's wrong ma'am" said Willow, "you really can't hear that?"

"No Willow" said the Colonel.

_Dawn: "Somethings following us, I can feel it. I'm scared… Why is she telling me to go home alone.. I can't… I wish I was at home now…. Aaaaaaaaagh….. it's a demon…. Oh God, it scratched my cheek… it tasted my blood…. Buffy.. help…. Oh no! She's scared too…. Run… run….!"_

"Dawnie" shouted Willow as she ran into the darkness of the cave.

"Willow" said the Colonel on the radio, "Stop. Wait for backup."

"I'll be alright ma'am" replied Willow on the radio, "she needs help… she's in danger."

"Damn it" said the Colonel as she went back on the radio, "Daniel.. Grogan, I need you back to this cave immediately. It's an emergency."

Daniel and Grogan were almost at the other cave when the call came in from Colonel Carter via their radio. They looked at each other when once they heard Colonel Carter's tone of voice and immediately turned around and ran as fast as they could towards the cave they left Willow and the Colonel in.

As Willow kept on running further and further into the darkness of the cave she sensed the danger that Dawn, and whoever was accompanying her, was afraid of kept getting closer. Because of the darkness of the cave, Willow never saw a slippery patch of moss on the ground which in turn made her slip and fall hard onto the cave floor.

"Oh God, that hurts" said Willow as she suddenly felt herself slipping down an incline until she landed with a thud at the bottom.

She was lying on her back as she reached for her radio, "Colonel Carter?"

"Willow" said the Colonel, "Are you alright?"

"Just fell a bit ma'am" said Willow as she winced in pain, "be careful a few hundred meters in, the floor gets really slippery. Plus it starts to incline a bit so I'd probably recommend some climbing gear, just to be on the safe side."

"Are you at the bottom of the incline?" asked Daniel.

"Yea" said Willow as she struggled to get up. She unhooked her P90 and put it onto the floor so that she could slowly get up. It was then that she noticed that the floor that she hit felt smoother than the cave floor.

"Are you injured?" said the Colonel.

"Just some scrapes and bruises" said Willow, "which I deserve for running off half assed. Sorry Colonel."

"Don't worry Willow" smirked the Colonel, "I'll forgo the court marshall for now."

"Captain" said Grogan on the radio, "I think we found the incline you mentioned, can you give us a signal?"

Willow turned on the flashlight on her P90 and pointed it to the top of the slope.

"Alright Willow, we see your light" said Daniel, "looks like you're some way down there."

"I'm looking around Willow" said the Colonel as she pointed her flashlight around the walls and the floor of the cave, "but I don't see any stairs or any other way to get down to where you are, and the incline is too smooth to try walking down."

"I'm guessing we need the climbing gear huh?" said Willow.

"Can you get up?" asked the Colonel over the radio.

"Gimma a minute ma'am" said Willow as she slowly got up and clipped her P90 back onto her vest and looked up the slope to see three flashlights pointed down towards her location, "so far no major injuries but I think I got a cut on my face though."

"That can be fixed later on" said Colonel Carter, "What do you see down there?"

_Dawn: "Help me!"_

_Dawn: "Help me!"_

"There it is again, Dawn's voice" said Willow into the radio as she turned around, "oh no!"

"What is it Willow?" asked the Colonel.

"Daniel, do you know if this trading post was for selling Quantum Mirrors?" asked Willow.

"I don't think so" said Daniel, "I haven't seen any indication among the ruins or the artefacts near the entrance to suggest that."

"Well, maybe this is where they keep their extra stock for a big sale that never happened, because I found a few Quantum Mirrors down here" said Willow.

Daniel, Colonel Carter and Captain Grogan looked at each other worriedly before the Colonel got on the radio again, "What do you mean by a few?" asked Colonel Carter.

Willow turned around facing the mirrors before she got back on the radio, "maybe about fifty or sixty of various sizes."

"What?" said Daniel.

"What do you mean by various sizes?" asked Colonel Carter.

"Some are quite huge and others are about the size of something you would use as a decoration for a living room or something. There are others that look like Geodes as well, although I cant tell how they would work without the mirror" said Willow as she shone her flashlight alongside the floor and the walls when she noticed something on the wall.

"Ah… stand by" said Willow on the radio as she walked towards what looked like a recessed panel on the wall.

Once she reached the panel, she instinctively knew to put her hand on it. With her hand pressed against the panel, Willow it flash white when suddenly ring transporters activated on the middle of the floor.

"Colonel" said Willow on her radio, "I think I just activated some ring transporters. Do you see a pad up there?"

The group at the top of the incline turned around and noticed a pad had appeared a few feet behind them. They walked over to the pad when suddenly the ring transporters activated and they were transported to the bottom of the incline where Willow was standing by the wall.

"What just happened?" asked Daniel.

"I just touched this panel" said Willow, "and the transport pads opened up."

"Let me try" said the Colonel as she pressed her hand against the panel but no light flashed. Daniel and Grogan tried as well but the results were the same.

"Maybe it could be only activated only by those who have the Ancient gene?" asked Willow.

"Considering that, other than you, none of us here have the gene" said Colonel Carter as she walked towards the mirrors, "I'd have to say that you may be right."

_Dawn: "Aaaagh… Help me!"_

_Dawn: "Oh God my head…. my arm's broken! It hurts so bad….. she crashed the car… its coming.. please someone help us… its coming for us… Buffy, Spike, somebody, anybody… help us please!"_

_Dawn: "I wanna go home.. help… please!"_

"There it is again" said Willow as she pressed both of her hands onto the sides of her head, "Dawn's screaming, and it's louder."

"It can't be possible" said the Colonel, "These mirrors are inactive."

Willow slowly walked past SG1 and the mirrors she saw pictures of in the mission reports of the incident that occurred a few years back when an alternate Dr. Samantha Carter and Major Kawalsky had come to the SGC from an alternate reality. She also read the mission report of the time when Daniel went to an alternate reality where the Goa'uld had launched an invasion of Earth. Willow continued walking towards the back where there were a group of medium sized objects that looked like Geodes near the back of the cave wall.

"I can sense it coming from here" said Willow as the rest of SG1 followed her to one Geode in particular.

"Willow" said Daniel, "it looks nothing like any Quantum Mirror that we've seen."

"I know" said Willow, "but the material around it looks like Naquada doesn't it Colonel?" continued Willow as she placed her hand on the rock like structure that surrounded the Geode when suddenly, the crystals inside lit up.

Willow and the other's quickly stepped back, watching as the light emitted by the crystals grew brighter until it released an energy that looked similar to the event horizon produced by a Stargate. They looked on as the event horizon started to freeze.

"That's new" said the Colonel as the frozen event horizon took on the reflective qualities of a regular Quantum Mirror.

Willow then put her hand on the Geode again causing a picture to activate on the mirror. They looked on as the mirror showed various pictures at a fast pace before stopping at one that seemed to show the inside of a darkened shop.

"The Magic Box" said Willow to herself.

"Magic Box?" asked Grogan.

"It's a name of a shop in Sunnydale" said Willow as she turned towards the rest of SG1, "I recognize the stacks and the ladder that's going up to the forbidden spells section."

"Magic?" said Grogan, "Really?"

"You're at the SGC Captain" said Colonel Carter, "You know you should expect anything."

"I know ma'am" said Grogan, "But magic?"

"One day you should ask Willow how she came to the SGC" said Daniel as he looked around the activated Geode.

"Sam" said Daniel as he stood behind the activated Geode, "Looks like these new types of mirrors are connected directly to the cave wall, which I can bet with you is made up of Naquada."

"You could be right" said the Colonel as she moved behind the Geode, "looks like this version of the mirror uses the direct connection to the Naquada in the cave as a superconductor, just like the Stargate."

_Dawn: "Help me!"_

_Dawn: "Help me!"_

"There it is again" said Willow as the others looked at her, "I can hear Dawn screaming."

"Ma'am" continued Willow, "Permission to go through."

"Sorry Willow" said the Colonel, "but I have to refuse that request."

"Sam" said Daniel.

"Daniel" said the Colonel, "Not now."

"But…" said Willow before she was interrupted by the Colonel.

"Willow" she said, "what happens if you go through but can't come back? You'll be stuck in another reality."

"Colonel" said Willow, "I'm sure the SGC of that reality can help me to return here if it comes down to that. We still have our regular Quantum Mirror at Area 51 don't we?"

"What if there's no SGC in this reality?" said the Colonel as Willow suddenly looked between her and the activated mirror. The Colonel could see that Willow hadn't thought about that.

"Colonel" said Willow, "since there's obviously a quantum mirror on the other side, wouldn't it make sense that the Ancients also occupied that reality? Which means that they also created the Stargates there, which leads to the high chance that the Stargate in Giza was found in 1928. And thus the formation of the SGC or SGA, or whatever it's called there."

"There's no way to confirm that though" said the Colonel, "You'll be going into an unknown environment."

"Will all due respect Colonel, isn't that what we do at the SGC every day?" said Willow, "We take risks, no matter how calculated they are, and step into unknown environments without knowing whether we'll come back home again."

"She's got a point Sam" said the Colonel.

"Ok, tell me this then, what if this alternate reality is only connected to this mirror here Willow?" said the Colonel, "What if it doesn't connect to any of the other mirrors here?"

"Ma'am, she needs help" said Willow as she referred to Dawn, "How can we leave her there when we're unsure if Buffy or anyone could save her."

"Willow" said the Colonel, "what about Entropic Cascade Failure? I saw what happened to Dr. Carter when she came here with Major Kawalsky, it was extremely painful for her".

"Ma'am" said Willow, "I read the mission report. That didn't happen until about forty eight hours later, and I know I'll be back before then."

"How can you be sure Willow?" asked the Colonel.

"Please ma'am" said Willow, "She needs help, she's asking for someone to help her. Buffy and the others may be busy battling something else and from what I heard, whoever she's with is incapacitated."

_Dawn: "Help me!"_

_Dawn: "Help me!"_

"There she is again" said Willow as she turned around to face the mirror.

"Willow" said Colonel Carter, "we don't know how long the energy created by this version of the mirror can last for. It could turn off just as soon as you've gone through."

"Wouldn't our Naquada generator work Sam?" asked Daniel, "Couldn't they provide power?"

"This is nuts," whispered Grogan.

"I don't like this, Willow" said the Colonel.

"Ma'am, if I don't do anything then Dawn could die in the other reality" said Willow, "I can make it back, just leave me a sign here and next to the one in Area 51 so that I know I'm coming back to the correct reality."

"You have two hours" said Colonel Carter softly, "two hours to save her and then come back, do I make myself clear?"

"We'll wait for you here" said Daniel.

"Grogan" said the Colonel, "You and Daniel stay here, I'll take the ring transporters and head back up to the Stargate, contact the SGC and ask them to send in SG2 and SG11, and some signboards and check with Dr. Brightman if anyone else has the Ancient gene. We may need them to operate the mirror again in case something happens."

"Yes ma'am" said Grogan.

"I can come too Sam" said Daniel.

"It's alright Daniel" said Colonel Carter, "I need you guys to stay here."

"Colonel" said Willow as she took off the patches of the SGC and SG1 from her BDU's and turned them over to Colonel Carter along with her Zat, "maybe it would be best of these remain with you."

"Alright" said the Colonel as she handed Willow an extra clip for her 9mm and one extra clip for her P90.

"Thanks ma'am" said Willow as she put them in her vest pockets before she turned back towards the mirror.

"Colonel.. Daniel, I'll be back in two hours" said Willow as she put her hand onto the mirrored surface, and gave a little scream.

"Willow!" shouted the Colonel as she, Grogan and Daniel saw what looked like electrical energy engulf Willow and pull her into the mirror before forcibly throwing her out the other side.

**Alternate Reality, Magic Box, 2230hrs**

"Son of a…!" said Willow as she felt herself get forcibly ejected out into the other side of the Quantum Mirror and was thrown onto the floor a few meters away. Her head narrowly missing the ladder that led to the forbidden spell books.

She grabbed her sides and felt for any broken bones of which luckily there were none.

"That was extremely lucky" said Willow to herself as she looked around the darkened Magic Box, "Looks like everyone went home."

She turned back to the still active mirror and saw Grogan, Colonel Carter and Daniel looking at her worriedly. Willow gave them the thumbs up sign to indicate that she was ok. She saw that the Colonel was talking to her in sign language, she reminded Willow that she had two hours to save Dawn and then get back.

Willow signalled her acknowledgement and checked her P90 which held the regular armour piercing rounds and her 9mm sidearm. As she was checking the rest of her gear, Willow immediately sensed Dawn who happened to be with someone.

"Is that the other me from this reality?" said Willow to herself, "why are her thoughts so jumbled and incomprehensible."

_Dawn: "Damn it we missed the movie, what's she doing in that other room anyway. I don't wanna stay next to this weird guy."_

"Oh no" said Willow as she ran towards the entrance of the Magic Box and unlocked it from the inside before leaving and closing the door. Since she didn't have the keys to the door, she mentally locked it from the outside.

_Dawn: "What's she been doing? Her eyes, her eyes are just… what's going on? She looks like she's high or something."_

"The other me does drugs in this reality? And she took Dawn with her?" said Willow as she started running towards where she was sensing Dawn's presense.

_Willow: "Dawnie where are you?"_

Dawn was walking along an alleyway next to a seemingly light headed and over stimulated Willow when she heard Willow's voice in her head.

"I'm right next to you Willow" said Dawn as she looked worryingly at her companion.

"I know" said the alternate Willow, "let's go and have some fun."

_Willow: "Buffy, where are you? Damn it Buffy where are you? Dawn's in danger."_

Buffy was walking and arguing with Spike when suddenly in the middle of telling spike to get out of her life, she stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong" said Spike as he stared at a surprised Buffy.

"Willow?" said Buffy as she was contacted telepathically by SG1's Willow.

While she was running, Willow had finally pinpointed the location where Dawn and her alternate were through her telepathy. The downside was that it was too far away to make it just by running from her location. Just before she hit the downtown area, Willow spotted a group of motorcycles parked outside a restaurant. Sensing that no one was in the immediate area, she got onto a black motorcycle and started to hotwire it.

"Thank you Colonel Carter for teaching me how to hotwire a motorcycle" said Willow to herself as soon as she was done with what she needed to do. She pressed the ignition button on the handlebar and was smiling when the engine started. She reversed the bike before taking off towards Dawn and her alternate self just as the owner of the motorcycle came through the entrance. The owner was stunned as he saw his motorcycle being ridden away at full speed with the tyres smoking and having left marks on the road.

Meanwhile, Dawn and the alternate Willow were walking in an alleyway completely unaware that there was something following them.

"What was that? I'm getting out of here" said a scared Dawn when she heard a noise.

"Oh Dawnie, don't. It was probably a cat or something like that" said the alternate Willow.

_Dawn: "Something's following us, I can feel it. I'm scared… Why is she telling me to go home alone.. I can't… I wish I was at home now…. Aaaaaaaaagh….. it's a demon…. Oh God, it scratched my cheek… it tasted my blood…. Buffy.. help…. Oh no! She's scared too…. Run… run….!"_

"Shit" hissed the SG1 Willow as she sensed both Dawn's and her alternates' fear, "Damn it!"

Willow pushed the throttle on the motorcycle as much as possible until she sensed that Dawn and her alternate self were just around the corner. As she turned the corner at speed, Willow two people running into a blue car which promptly drove away while being chased by a creature.

"What kind of a demon is that?" said Willow to herself as she opened the throttle on the motorcycle again and sped towards the car.

Dawn sat in the passenger side of the car terrified as she saw Willow driving the car just by using her magics. She looked back only to see the demon still running after them. It was then she noticed the headlights of a motorcycle coming up real fast behind the demon until it was right beside it.

As SG1's Willow sped up right beside the demon, she was thinking about what she could do to stop it. Using the guns during a high speed chase were out of the question on a motorcycle and she was going at such a high speed that she couldn't telekinetically use her knife against the creature accurately. So she did the next best thing which was to telekinetically push the creature onto the side of a building.

Dawn looked on stunned as whoever was on the motorcycle simply stopped after the demon was flung onto the side of a building. She then turned back towards Willow who was still driving the car with her magics and made a tight left turn into another alley.

"Willow, stop the car" said Dawn.

Just then Willow took her eyes off the road and looked behind her.

"Willow!" screamed Dawn just as the car crashed onto a wall.

SG1's Willow had gotten off the motorcycle with her 9mm sidearm in her hand with the safety off. She ran towards the side of the building and saw the Demon starting to get up from the ground. The demon looked at her and snarled.

"Witch" said the demon as it pointed its fingers at her.

"No" replied SG1's Willow.

The next thing Willow knew, the demon was running towards her. Without giving any warning, Willow emptied an entire clip from her 9mm into the demon which at first seemed to have stopped it in its tracks as it fell onto the ground unmoving. Just then she sensed that Dawn and her alternate were in trouble.

_Dawn: "Oh God my head…. my arm's broken! It hurts so bad….. she crashed the car… its coming.. please someone help us… its coming for us… Buffy, Spike, somebody, anybody… help us please!"_

Willow quickly ran to the motorcycle and started it up again before she opened the throttle to full speed and rode towards the car crash. However, she didn't notice the demon moving a finger, and then shortly after its arm, before it picked itself up and stood looking at the girl who was riding the motorcycle away. It looked down at its body and saw the bullet holes and the blood coming out of them. It then started to run towards the scent of SG1's Willow, the alternate Willow and Dawn. As it was running, it was going through in its thoughts about how to best torture the one who had shot him with the human weapon.

_Willow: "Buffy you're needed. I'm telepathically sending the location to you. Come quick, they're in trouble."_

"Spike" said Buffy as she took off running, "I know where they are."

"How?" said Spike as he ran behind her.

Just as they rounded a corner, both Buffy and Spike noticed a motorcycle turning into an alley in the distance. The same alley where the voice in Buffy's head had told her to go to.

"Come on Spike" said Buffy as she ran toards the alley.

"Willow?" said Spike out of Buffy's earshot

Willow was riding the motorcycle at full speed through the alley until she saw the smoke coming from the car wreck just a few feet away. She stopped the motorcycle and quickly ran to the car not caring whether Dawn or her alternate self saw her. As she was running towards the car, she sensed that both Dawn and her alternate self were alive but Dawn could be more injured.

She quickly ran to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Dawnie?" said Willow as she crouched down to slowly take off her seat belt, "are you alright? Where does it hurt?"

"Willow?" said Dawn as she stared between the SG1 Willow and he other Willow who was lying slumped on the steering wheel.

"Long story sweetie" said Willow as she sensed her confusion, "can you move your legs? Where does it hurt?"

"I can move my legs" said Dawn, "my head and my arm hurts… I think its broken."

"Listen I need you to come out of the car ok?" said Willow, "I'm scared there may be a fuel leak or something and a spark could set it off."

"Ok" said Dawn as Willow ran over to the driver side to check up on her alternate. Dawn looked on as the other Willow, the one wearing some kind of a uniform with a big gun strapped to her vest ran over to the drivers side and felt for a pulse from the Willow who was slumped.

"She's alive and breathing" said SG1's Willow as she looked at Dawn.

Dawn was already out of the car and heading to where the uniformed Willow was when all of a sudden something hit her and she got thrown underneath an overpass. Looking up, she saw that it was the same demon as before and when it was almost on top of her, she screamed for Buffy.

Upon hearing Dawn's screams, Buffy and Spike ran even faster than before.

"Get away from her" shouted SG1's Willow as the demon was on top of Dawn and almost ready to slash her with its claws before she could crawl away to safety.

Willow telekinetically pushed the demon until it hit the other side of the concrete wall under the overpass.

"Easy Dawn" said SG1 Willow as she slowly lifted her up and leaned her against one of the pylons, "I can sense Buffy and Spike coming, they're close by. You'll be ok."

"Alright" said Dawn as she stared at the SG1 Willow.

Suddenly Willow tensed up as she felt claws going through the back of her vest and her skin.

"Damn it" said Willow as she turned around to face the demon which had already stood up after having been being crashed onto the wall.

Dawn saw the vest Willow was wearing fall off her and land with a thud onto the ground. Looking closely, she saw that the vest already had some drops of blood on it. As she looked at Willow's back, she could see the place where the demon had scratched her, blood was slowly coming down her back from the scratches. Worried, Dawn looked towards the alley and could see two figures quickly running towards them.

_Willow: "Dawn, Buffy and Spike are here. Run towards them, I'll hold this thing off.. Go now!"_

"But…." said Dawn before she was interrupted by Willow.

_Willow: "Go now Airman, that's an order!"_

Upon hearing the anger in Willow's voice and knowing the danger she knew she was in, Dawn quickly ran off towards the approaching Buffy and Spike.

Willow sensed that Dawn had already run towards her best friend and could sense that the demon was prepared to do anything before Dawn could reach Buffy and Spike. So she gave an all-out pre-emptive attack with her telekinesis. Ignoring the pain in her head and the pain coming from her back, Willow blasted the demon on to the wall and held it there.

"Buffy! Spike!" shouted Dawn as she ran towards her older sister and the vampire.

"Dawn" said Buffy, "Are you ok?"

"I think my arm is broken" said Dawn.

"Who else was in the car with you?" asked Buffy.

"Willow" said Dawn crying.

"Spike, watch over Dawn and Willow" said Buffy as she ran toward where Dawn said the Demon was and stopped in her tracks just as she reached the car and looked at the person under the overpass.

She looked shocked at the red head who was somehow holding a demon on a wall and the similar red head who was slowly coming to in the driver's seat of the car.

"Witch" said the demon again as it pointed to SG1's Willow.

"No, I thought I told you that when I pumped one clip of bullets into you" she replied.

"Slayer" it said.

"Wrong again" said Willow, "that would be my best friend who just happens to be standing a few feet behind me. Wanna try again? By the way, nice dress Buff" she continued without turning around.

The demon caught the scent of both Willow's in the vicinity and finally knew there was something wrong.

"Abomination" it said.

"You're so rude" said Willow as she mentally grabbed her combat knife and unsheathed it, "I mean I've been called that before, but it still hurts my feelings."

She then walked towards the demon in anger and as she started to slowly crush its hands and feet, she noticed blood dripping down from her nose.

"You tried to harm someone I care about Demon, I won't let that slide" whispered Willow before she mentally plunged the knife into its head and twisted its head around 360 degrees. As Willow continued to hold the Demon on the wall, she blasted it again with her telekinesis at close range, crushing every bone in its body and then one last time to make sure it stayed dead. She then let go of the demon and watched in fall onto the ground before wiping the steady stream of blood that was now flowing out of her nose.

"Worth it" thought Willow to herself.

Just when she let go of the demon, it started to glow with red sparks coming from inside it before it spontaneously combusted. Surprised Willow turned around to only see her alternate self leaning against the one of the pylons with Spike and Dawn standing behind her. Buffy must have noticed that Dawn, Spike and this reality's Willow were behind her because she turned around to face her Willow.

"It's time I slipped out of here" said the SG1 Willow to herself as she telekinetically grabbed her knife, P90 and her vest before slowly slipping away, "I guess reading comic books are useful, kind of gave me the idea to change a person's perception of things and people. Hopefully they won't see me until I actually leave."

She slowly walked towards the motorcycle knowing that once she starts it, everyone would be able to see her riding it away, but it would be too late to stop her by then. As she was walking away, she closed her eyes as she heard her counterpart beg Dawn and Buffy for forgiveness.

"Dawnie, I'm so sorry" said the alternate Willow to her best friend's sister, "I'm so sorry."

"Stay away from her Willow" said Buffy as she helped to lead Dawn away.

"Buffy, where's the other Willow" asked Dawn, "she was just here."

"I don't know" said Buffy as she looked around before turning to Spike, "have you seen her leave Spike?"

"I guess she must have slipped away" said Spike as he saw the uniformed red head walking towards a motorcycle.

"I'm sorry.. Oh God… I'm so sorry" said the alternate Willow.

"Seriously Willow, stay away from her" said Buffy as she protectively shielded her sister from Willow.

SG1's Willow could do nothing but sense Dawn's fury and disappointment at her counterpart, she felt the slap that the alternate Willow had gotten from Dawn before Buffy asked Spike to take her to the hospital.

"Buffy, I'm so sorry" said SG1 Willow's counterpart, "I'm so sorry."

"You could have killed her" said Buffy as she faced her Willow.

SG1's Willow turned around as she saw her counterpart go onto her knees and cry, and beg for forgiveness from Dawn and Buffy. She didn't stay for the rest of the apology as she quickly started the motorcycle and rode away with Buffy, Spike and Dawn staring at the retreating red head.

After travelling at the speed limit for ten minutes, Willow reached the restaurant from where she took the motorcycle and left it secured at the parking lot. She even took out a pencil and paper from her vest and wrote an unsigned thank you note for the owner.

She then ran towards the Magic Box on foot.

"I'm almost home" said Willow to herself as she was a stone's throw away from the Magic Box. Sensing something amiss, she quickly slowed down and took cover in an alley. She took out her 9mm and changed the clip before she holstered the weapon and cautiously crept up to the shop window. Just then she noticed that her vision was getting blurred and she was feeling dizzy.

"Not now" said Willow to herself, "please not now, I can crash when I'm in my own reality."

Taking a peek inside, she noticed it was dark, too dark.

"Where's the light from the Quantum Mirror?" said Willow softly to herself before she noticed movement in the shop and she took cover under the window.

It was then that she noticed that the door to the shop seemed to have been tampered with. She peeked through the window again and when she noticed whoever it was had gone to the back of the store, Willow slowly crept in and took out her 9mm and released the safety.

When she was just outside the entrance, Willow sensed that whoever it was had returned and seemed to be very angry about something.

"Hold it" said Willow as she stepped into the shop with her gun aimed towards the person, "don't move."

"Wait, wait" said a very familiar voice, "I can explain."

"What the hell?" said Willow as she mentally switched on the shop lights.

"Xander?" said Willow with her gun pointed at her and her alternate's best friend.

"Willow?!" said Xander as he dropped a broom while putting up his hands, "did I miss Halloween or something?"

"Xander! Why couldn't they pay for whatever they steal?" said a voice from the back of the store.

"Ummmm….. Anya, sweetie" said Xander nervously, "can you come here please?"

"What is…." Said Anya as she walked out of the back of the store and immediately put her hands up once she saw the gun.

"Ok" said Willow as she engaged the safety on her gun and holstered it. It was then that she noticed the missing Quantum Mirror, "this really, really isn't good."

Xander put his hands back down and looked at Willow confused, "Wills, I thought you were taking Dawn to the movies."

"No….. not your…." Slurred Willow as she stepped forward onto the table of books where the Quantum Mirror used to be. And she dropped to both of her knees before collapsing onto the floor. Willow knew that the adrenaline she was running on the whole time had run out and now she was feeling the effects of her blood loss.

"Wills" said Xander as he ran towards Willow which was when he noticed the blood dripping from the cuts on her back and her nose. "Anya call an ambulance now" shouted Xander.

"No ambulance…. No doctor…" whispered Willow, "not supposed to remain….. complicated."

"You need a doctor Wills" said Xander.

"No… please" said Willow, "need to go home… mirror."

"Willow" said Xander, "don't sleep, stay awake."

"Anya!" continued Xander, "Where's that ambulance?"

Willow slowly opened her eyes only to see a white light forming behind Xander as Anya kneeled down beside him. Their voices were now fading into the background as she focused on the white light which began to take form. Willow gave a small smile as she recognized the woman who was standing behind Xander and Anya as they were desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

"Hi Oma" said Willow smiling before she closed her eyes.

"Hello, Athena" said Oma Desala as she looked down confusingly at Willow.

"What's an Oma?" said Xander as he looked at Anya before turning back to Willow, "Wills? Wills?" continued Xander as he felt for a pulse.

 


	37. An Alternate Land (Part 2)

**Magic Box, Alternate Reality Sunnydale, 2 hours elapsed**

"Willow! Willow!" shouted Xander as she closed her eyes and went limp in his arms.

"The ambulance is on its way" said Anya, "What happened to her?"

"I don't know" said Xander, "there are cuts on her back but the main question is why is she in this uniform and carrying some heavy hardware."

"Maybe she's practising for Halloween?" said Anya.

"Come on we need to get all of this off her before the ambulance comes" said Xander as she took off Willow's belt and holster along with her sidearm. He then took off her bloodied vest along with her P90 and he combat knife and gave it to Anya.

"Lock these away Anya" said Xander he noticed that all Willow was wearing was her BDU's.

Just then the door to the shop opened and the paramedics rushed in to tend to Willow. Xander stepped back with his hand on his head as he saw the paramedics give her oxygen. Once she was stable and they managed to stem the blood loss, she was put on the gurney and taken to the ambulance with Xander following close behind her.

"I'll go with her" said Xander as he grabbed his jacket and turned to Anya, "Call Buffy and tell her to meet us at the hospital.

"Go" said Anya as she picked up her phone to call Buffy's house.

**En route to Sunnydale General Hospital, Alternate Reality.**

"Wills," said Xander as she held her hand, "we're almost there, hold on."

Willow could feel someone holding her hand and she was hoping that it was Faith as she squeezed the hand tightly. She opened her eyes slightly and thought that she was in a dream; she had no idea what was going on or where she was. Then suddenly everything went black again.

"She's coding" screamed the paramedic to the driver as the wavy line on the heart monitor suddenly went flat and a loud beeping sound was heard.

"What's going on?" asked Xander as he looked on worryingly.

"Sir, you need to move to the side please" said the paramedic as the ambulance was speeding along.

"Wait, wait!" said Xander as he saw Willow's heartbeat on the monitor stabilize to the familiar wavy lines.

The paramedic took some readings just to be sure that Willow was stable, "Ok, I haven't seen that before. Someone coding who then quickly recovers on her own."

"Willow's always been a very lucky girl" said Xander.

"Just hold her hand like you're doing now" said the paramedic as he looked at Xander, "hey looks like she's trying to talk."

Xander looked at Willow's face and noticed that her lips were moving, so he leaned in to better hear what she was saying.

"Comdo asordo amacus," repeated Willow over and over again as Xander kept on listening

"Willow" said Xander, "What language is that?"

**The O'Neill Residence, Alternate Reality.**

Willow found herself in the living room of Genera O'Neill's house. She looked around the darkened home and, at least visually, she could see that the house looked just like the one in her own reality. She walked around the living room until she noticed a picture in the living room, it was of SG1 which consisted of the General, Teal'c, and Daniel. She smiled to herself as she recognized the picture, it was the same picture that was framed in her own apartment, except that picture also included Colonel Carter and herself.

"Where's Colonel Carter?" asked Willow to herself.

Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her and noticed that someone opened the restroom door and was walking out of it. As she moved to get a good look at who it was, she made the mistake of revealing herself. What she saw surprised her, it was a little girl who could be about four or five years old.

The little girl opened her eyes wide when she saw Willow and, slowly walked towards her. Willow crouched down and took in the girl, she had blonde hair and brown eyes and was just dressed in pyjamas with rockets on them.

"Hello" said the little girl who had her hands behind her back and smiling at Willow.

"Hi" replied a surprised Willow who gave a tiny wave at the girl, she had thought the girl would be running and screaming back to her parents by now.

"Are you a ghost?" said the little girl, which made Willow smile.

"You believe in ghosts?" asked Willow.

"Sometimes I do, but mummy doesn't. She says they don't exist" said the little girl.

"Your mummy is very smart" said Willow, "you should listen to her."

"Daddy says that mummy is the smartest woman in the whole wide world" said the little girl as she stretched her tiny hands as far as they could go, "but mummy say daddy is like me sometimes."

Willow couldn't help but smile at the little girl.

"What's your name, lady?" said the girl, "do you work where daddy and mommy work?"

"My name's Willow" she replied.

"Like the tree?" said the girl.                           

"Yep, like the tree" said Willow.

"I like your dress" said the little girl which made Willow look down at herself, instead of her regular BDU's she was wearing a pink sundress with pink sandals.

"Thanks" said Willow as she looked back up at the girl.

"I like your hair" said the little girl again, "Can I touch it?"

"Sure" said Willow as the little girl put her hand through the air where Willow hair would have been and giggled.

"Can I colour my hair like yours?" asked the girl.

"Maybe you have to ask your mommy and daddy" said Willow, "so what's your name?"

"I'm Grace, but my parents and uncles call me Gracie. They always bring me lots and lots of presents, my birthday was yesterday and they brought me many things. Wanna see?"

"Happy belated birthday then Grace, and maybe you can show me your presents next time?" said Willow smiling, "can I call you Gracie?"

"Ok" said Grace, "Can I call you Willow?"

"Of course you can, you cutie" said Willow with a smile.

"Wanna meet mommy and daddy?" asked Grace.

"What's your mommy and daddy's names?" asked Willow.

"I call them mommy and daddy" said Grace which made Willow try her best not to laugh.

"Ok Gracie, what do your uncles call them?" asked Willow with her finger crossed behind her back.

"Unca Teal'c calls them O'Neill and Samantha" said Grace, "and Unca Danny calls them Jack and Sam."

"Oh thank God" said Willow under her breath, "Hey Gracie, can you call your mommy and daddy?

"Ok, Willow wait here?" said Grace.

"Ok" said Willow, "I'll be right here when you get back."

"Ok" said Grace as she ran into what Willow knew as the master bedroom.

Grace opened her parent's door slowly and walked over to where her mother was sleeping.

"Mommy, mommy" said Grace as she shook Samantha.

"Gracie, not now. Go back to sleep. You have school in the morning."

"But Mommy, the nice lady with the red hair wants to meet you" said Grace.

"You're just having a bad dream, the only one we know with red hair is your Aunty Janet" said Samantha sleepily.

"But she's outside in the living room" said Grace, "she'll be sad if you don't come and visit. I also want you to see her red hair, she said she will give help me colour my hair red if you say its ok."

"Alright Gracie, let's go meet your imaginary friend" said Samantha as she slowly got up if only to placate her young daughter that there was no one in the living room.

As Grace and her mother walked out the door, the both of them saw Willow standing in the living room with Grace quickly running towards Willow.

"Hiya Colonel" said Willow smiling as she saw this reality's Colonel Carter.

"Gracie, Gracie" said Samantha in fear for her daughter, as she tried to signal Grace to come back to her arms, "came back to mommy, stay away from that lady. That lady bad."

"Ma'am, I need your help" said Willow as she stepped forward, "I don't have much time."

"Jack!" screamed the Colonel as she quickly ran towards Willow only to grab Grace and walk backwards towards the safety of her master bedroom.

"I don't know what you want" said the Colonel, "but you should know that my husband is a General with the U.S Air Force. Jack!"

"Please Colonel Carter, I need your help" said Willow.

"Listen, I'm not a Colonel anymore. I'm just an astrophysicist now."

Willow was surprised at that admission, "You retired ma'am?"

Just then the door to the master bedroom opened and out stepped General O'Neill carrying a golf club.

"Sam" said the General as he looked at his wife, "What's going….." he stopped as he saw Willow standing there with her hands up, "Who're you? And what are you doing in my house?"

"General O'Neill, I come in peace. I'm not here to harm anyone. I hope that you can help me" said Willow, "Please tell me you're with Deep Space Radar Telemetry at Cheyenne Mountain?"

The General and Samantha looked at each other in surprise, "How do you know about Deep Space Radar Telemetry?" asked the General.

"Because I work there" said Willow.

"I'm the commander of that base young lady, and I've never seen you there before" said the General.

"Not in this reality Sir" said Willow.

"Wait… what?" said the General.

"Sir, I just need confirmation that the work you do involves a certain ring shaped device, am I right?" said Willow.

"Who are you working for?" asked the General.

"Please Sir" said Willow, "I need your help and Dr. Carter's help too. It is Dr. Carter now, right?"

"Carter-O'Neill actually" said Dr. Carter.

"Sam" said the General.

"Come on Jack" said Dr. Carter, "she obviously knows about the Stargate and I doubt that she can hide a weapon anywhere on that dress."

"Thanks ma'am" said Willow as she looked down at her dress again.

"Please just call me Sam."

"Yes ma'am… I mean Sam" said Willow.

"Sam" said the General, "take Gracie with you into the master bedroom."

"But daddy" said Grace.

"Sweetie" said Sam as she tried to lead her away, "Come with me."

"Bye bye Willow" said Grace as she waved at Willow.

"Bye Gracie" replied Willow before looking at the General.

"General" said Willow, "please you have to believe me, my name is Captain Willow Rosenberg. I'm from Sunnydale, California and I've been a part of the SGC since I was a cadet in the Academy and I've been a part of SG1 for almost two years. I came to this reality through a Quantum Mirro.r"

"From an alternate reality?" asked the General sceptically, "The Quantum Mirror has been destroyed, for all we know you could be a member of the Trust. Here to kidnap Gracie."

"Sir, what's the Trust?" asked Willow as she noticed that Sam had left Grace in the master bedroom and was standing next to the General.

"Jack?" said Sam.

"She said she came through the Quantum Mirror" said the General as he glanced over at his wife.

"But ours has been destroyed" said Sam as she stared at Willow.

"Ma'am, I don't know how things played out here" said Willow, "But in my reality, you were host to the Tok'ra symbiote known as Jolinar for a while. She sacrificed her life to save yours and since then you have had Naquada running through your blood stream."

"Ok" said Sam, "That happened here as well."

"Then you met with the Tok'ra?" asked Willow as Sam nodded, "After meeting them, your father was given clearance by General Hammond so that he could blend with the Tok'ra know as Sel'mak, in doing so his cancer could be cured."

"No" said Sam surprised, "My Dad died before we could give him that option. My dad's alive in your reality?”

"Yes ma'am" said Willow, "he's acting as a liaison between us and the Tok'ra."

"He's alive" said Sam as she looked at Willow.

"Yes ma'am" said Willow smiling as she turned to look at the General.

"General" said Willow, "You had the Ancient Repository of Knowledge downloaded into your head, twice. The second time that happened, you took SG1 to a power source on Praclarush Taonas that was used to power an extremely powerful Ancient weapon in the Antarctic."

"Again, you could have read that from the mission reports" said the General.

"In my reality, I was there when you put yourself in stasis. Your last words to all of us together were 'Aveo Amacus' and I know that that was never put in the mission report" said Willow, "When you downloaded the knowledge the first time, you looked at the circle of symbols from P3R-272 and were able to pronounce the Ancient language before even Daniel could, which you told me he was really jealous about. I remember what you said because that's one of my favourite mission reports to read. The symbols said 'Nou ani Anquitas. Hic Qua Videum' which Daniel translated as 'We are the Ancients. This is the place of our legacy."

The General and Sam looked at each other in surprise before turning to Willow, "Then you must have read about the revolutionary way of calculating the distance between planets that Jack came up with using Base 10 math" said Sam.

"Sorry ma'am" said Willow, "It was Base 8 math that the General used to calculate the distance between planets."

"Jack" said Sam as she looked at the General, "There's no way she could have know that what I said was a lie."

"Sam, she could have found that out from just reading a report" said the General, "I still think she's with the Trust."

"General,” continued Willow, "you once told me that the reason you don't keep guns in your home anymore is because of what happened to Charlie."

"What?!" said the General.

"Jack" said Sam as she squeezed his hand.

"Oh for cyin' out loud" said Willow which surprised Sam and the General, "Ok General, you like the Simpsons. Actually you love the Simpsons, you once told me and Daniel that you thought Burns was Goa'uld."

At that the General slowly put down the hand that was carrying the golf club and seemed to relax just a bit, "Well its true" he said as he looked at Sam.

"And Sam" said Willow, "your favourite Jell-O is the blue type. Well, at least that's the type the Colonel Carter of my reality likes. The commissary has to always have an extra batch ready just in case. Everyone remembers what happened to the new Airman who dared take the last cup of the day which was usually reserved for her. General Hammond suggested that he spend a week over at the Alpha Site until she had calmed down."

"Well that did happen here as well" said Sam laughing.

Willow breathed a sigh of relief as the both of them visibly relaxed but still walked cautiously towards her.

"So you really are from an alternate reality?" asked Sam.

"Yes ma'am" said Willow.

"Like the General said, we destroyed ours" said the Sam, "how did you get here?"

"Ma'am" said Willow, "I was with SG1 on P8D-767 when we found a cave with traces of Naquada inside. It was there we found what seemed like a storage area for various types of Quantum Mirrors, some looked like the regular version while the others look like those Geodes that people keep in their homes for decorations. The one I came through to this reality was the Geode variety which seems to react to my Ancient gene"

"You have the Ancient gene?" asked the General.

"Yes Sir" said Willow.

"How did you get into my house?" asked the General as he noticed that his windows were intact and his door was still locked.

"I have certain abilities Sir" said Willow, "this is just an astral protection of my consciousness, my real body is lying injured in an ambulance in Sunnydale. Please I'm asking for your help, I think the Geode type Quantum Mirror was stolen, I need it to get back home."

"How much time do you have left?" asked Sam.

"A little less than forty-five hours" said Willow.

"Wait, did you say Astral projection" asked the General.

"Yes" said Willow as she walked towards the General and his wife and held out her hand.

Sam tried to grab a hold of Willow's hand but her fingers just went through them.

"Where are you now?" said the General.

"In the ambulance, heading towards Sunnydale General Hospital" said Willow.

"Alright" said the General, "we'll secure the floor you'll be in. But has anyone seen you?"

"Unfortunately yes" said Willow as she looked on at their surprised faces, "I'm sorry, I only intended to save a friend in this reality. I sensed her crying out for help so I came here to save her and then fully intended to leave before they could ask any questions. But then someone stole the Quantum Mirror, and now I'm stuck."

"Wait" said Sam, "What do you mean by sense?"

"It's a long story ma'am" said Willow, "and I really don't have much time. The connection here takes a lot out of me."

"Ok" said the General as he scratched his head, "I can't believe I'm gonna say this but get back to your body Captain. I'll notify the hospital administration that they're to secure the floor and post guards at your door. You are not to speak to anyone, not even your friends until we get there. We'll be there in a few hours. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir" said Willow smiling as she started to fade away.

"Oh Captain" said the General, "The word of the day is Scorpion."

"Yes Sir" said Willow as she saluted the General before vanishing.

Then Willow vanished right in front of their eyes.

"Alright Sam, you should call Dr. Frasier and go with her to Sunnydale General Hospital, Danny should be on his way to Los Angeles by now so I'll call and ask him to meet up with the both of you there. I'll make sure the both of you and Teal'c get the first transport out of Peterson. Transport will be ready for you when you reach Sunnydale. Meanwhile I'll ask Dixon if his wife can babysit Gracie for a while. Then I have to call Hammond and tell him about what's happening" said the General.

"You think what she said is true?" asked Sam.

"We need to check up on it" said the General, "and anyway, we can't have a Quantum Mirror out there in the wild, even if public disclosure of the program is only a year away."

**Two miles away from Sunnydale, 10 minutes later**

Dr. Daniel Jackson; author, linguist, archaeologist, caffeine nut and expert on all things Ancient, was driving towards Los Angeles from Santa Barbara for a lecture at UCLA when a call came in.

"Hi Jack."

"Daniel" said the General, "where are you?"

"In my car Jack" said Daniel, "I was visiting Nick, and you know that."

"Yes I know you went to visit your Gramps but I need to know how far you are from a town called Sunnydale."

"I just went past the exit about twenty minutes ago" said Daniel as he drank his second cup of coffee.

"I need you to turn around and meet Sam, Teal'c, Dr. Frasier and SG3 at the Sunnydale General Hospital" said the General.

"Ok, why?" asked Daniel as he took the exit and went around to the other side, "What's going on?"

"Someone came through a Quantum Mirror" said the General.

"Jack" said Daniel, "I thought we destroyed ours."

"I thought that too" said the General, "but we received a visit from the young lady who came from the other reality."

"She was there? At your house?" asked Daniel.

"It's a long story Danny-boy" said the General, "Sam, Dr. Frasier, Teal'c and SG3 will be there in about 3 hours."

"Alright" said Daniel, "What's the young lady's name?"

"Captain Willow Rosenberg" said the General, "and she's already met her counterpart and her other friends."

"Oh no" said Daniel.

"Exactly" said the General, "I've talked to Hammond and the President and they've authorized full disclosure since the Program will be publically revealed by this time next year anyway. They still need to sign the NDA though which would be in effect until that time."

"Aren't you coming?" asked Daniel.

"I'll be coming with Hammond" said the General.

"So… are you there yet?" asked the General.

"No" said Daniel.

"Ok…. Are you there yet?" asked the General again.

"Jack!" shouted Sam in the background as Daniel smiled, "let the poor man drive."

"Ok…. Are you there yet?" said the General again.

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"Oh, before I forget" said the General, "the word of the day is Scorpion, just in case her counterpart tries to impersonate her."

"Thanks Jack" said Daniel, "see you there."

"Yep" said the General as the call was disconnected.

"Looks like SG1's vacation plans have been cancelled" said Daniel to himself as he voiced dialled the university to cancel his lecture due to unforeseen circumstances. A few minutes later, he took the exit leading to Sunnydale.

**Sunnydale General Hospital Emergency Room, Alternate Reality.**

"Come on Dawn" said Buffy as she guided Dawn into the emergency room. It was just sheer luck that even though the damage to the car was bad, Spike was able to get it somewhat working again.

"Dawnie" said Willow, "I'm so sorry."

Dawn angrily stared at her before she followed Buffy to the counter leaving Willow next to Spike.

"She hates me" said Willow as she turned towards Spike.

"I know why you were at Rack's, Red" said Spike, "Only one reason to see that ass; he dosed you with black magics didn't he?"

"Yes" said Willow.

"You'd probably hear this from Buffy later but you endangered the kid" said Spike, "that was idiotic of you, I don't care how addicted you are to the magics.. You voluntarily put the kid in danger. You're out of control. What would have happened if that demon had gotten to her?"

"It wouldn't have" said Willow softly, "Buffy would have been able to save her."

"But she didn't, did she?" shouted Spike which made everyone look at the platinum haired vampire and the red headed witch, "sorry, sorry…. I know, I know, I'll be quiet" he said as he turned and looked at all the faces, including that of Buffy and Dawn as they stared at him.

"You simply got lucky today" said Spike as he turned back to look at Willow.

Just then, Tara ran into the emergency room from the other side of the building and was the first to notice Dawn holding her arm with Buffy at her side. She ran towards them with worry etched on her face.

"Buffy, Dawn, what happened?" said Tara, "I got a frantic call from Anya saying that something happened to Willow, that she was badly injured". Just then, Tara noticed Dawn's injuries, "Hold on, what happened to your head and arm Dawn?"

"Willow used her magics to summon a demon and then drive a car into a wall" said Dawn.

"What?" said a very shocked Tara.

"I'm sorry Tara" said Buffy as she pointed over to where Willow was talking with Spike at the other entrance, "you should ask her, she's right there". Then suddenly Buffy realized what Tara had said, "wait, what do you mean badly injured?"

"Anya was hysterical when she called saying that Willow collapsed on the floor of the Magic Box and was bleeding out" said Tara, "I thought that something bad happened to her, that's why I drove here as fast as I could."

"Buffy" said Dawn, "You don't think?"

"What's going on?" asked Tara.

"After Willow crashed the car" said Dawn, "I saw another Willow help get me out of the car before she fought the demon that Willow, I mean our Willow, had summoned."

"I saw her too" said Buffy, "she used some sort of magic to crush it before our Willow used a spell to disintegrate it."

"But I guess in the aftermath, the other Willow must have slipped away" said Buffy.

"I saw that she was injured though" said Dawn, "the demon used its claws to cut her back."

"You think our Willow used magic to summon this other Willow?" asked Buffy, "I remember she and Anya summoned another Willow when we were in high school. That Willow was a slutty vampire biker chick."

"Willow told me about that" said Tara as she stared at Willow who was facing away from her.

Sensing that she was being watched, Willow stopped talking to Spike and turned around to look at Tara who was at he counter with Dawn and Buffy. She gave her a small smile before Anya came running through the door behind her and almost ran her over.

"Spike… Spike" said Anya as she ignored the red head right next to him, "Willow's hurt really bad, where's Buffy?"

"No she's not" said Spike as she pointed to Willow, "and Buffy's right down there."

"Hi Willow" said Anya before she turned back to Spike, "No silly, Willow collapsed at the store, Xander was riding with her in the ambulance and they should almost be here. I have the blood on the floor to prove it…". Anya suddenly stopped and turned sharply towards Willow who was just standing there stunned, "Willow!" she said as she gave her a hug, "You're alright, but I saw you injured and in a Halloween outfit. You even had the real guns and everything."

"What?" said Willow and Spike together.

Just then the ambulance carrying Xander and SG1's Willow came rushing to the emergency room as it stopped at the main entrance with doctors and nurses standing by to receive Willow. Xander was the first one out as he helped the paramedics to take out the collapsible gurney that she was lying on from the back of the ambulance.

"There's Xander" said Anya as she, Spike and Willow ran over to where Xander was standing while the people gathered at the entrance were taking readings from the person lying on the gurney. The alternate Willow was the first to reach Xander and she was speechless and shocked when she saw herself lying on the gurney in an uniform.

"Hey Willow" said Xander as he turned to face the alternate Willow before turning to face the SG1 Willow. It was then he did a double take and stepped back shocked, "ok, what's going on here?" said Xander as he looked between the two red heads.

"Oh my" said Spike as he looked at SG1's Willow whose face was covered with an oxygen mask and her eyes were closed.

"Her pressure's dropping again and she has a very high fever" said one of the doctors as he pushed the gurney into the hospital and past a stunned looking Tara, Dawn and Buffy; "get her to Exam 1" continued the doctor as he and the nurses put her into an elevator and took her up to the fifth floor.

"Buffy" said Dawn, "isn't that…?"

"Yea" said Buffy.

"Buffy…. Dawn… what's going on?" asked Tara.

"I don't know" replied Buffy just as the rest of the Scooby Gang and Spike came over to them.

"Ok," said Xander, "Who was that?"

"It was Willow" said Dawn.

"No" said Xander as he point to his left, "Willow's right here."

"Xander" said Anya, "she knew your name, plus she had all of that hardware on her that you said was real."

"What hardware are you talking about?" asked Buffy.

"A nine millimetre semi automatic pistol and another weapon, it looked more firepowery" said Xander as everyone stared at him.

"Willow" said Tara, "Did you summon her here like you did the demon?"

"No" said Willow as she looked down, trying to avoid Tara's eyes.

"Ok" said Buffy, "I'm taking Dawn to see the doctor. Tara…. Can you take Willow back home?"

"I'll stay Buffy" said Willow softly, "at least until Dawn's ok."

"What about me?" asked Spike.

"Go home" said Buffy.

"Look I can tell you something's not right about that one there" said Spike as he pointed to the direction that the doctors took SG1's Willow, "she smells different."

"No kidding Sherlock" said Xander, "there are two of them now you know."

"No I mean different" said Spike, "that one doesn't belong here."

As the others were talking among themselves, Tara glanced over at Willow who was standing in one corner with her head down, her arms folded around her body and shivering even though the weather was warm. She slowly walked over to the girl she loved and stopped just a few inches away from her.

"Hey you" said Tara.

"What have I done?" said Willow quietly, "I put Dawn in danger… I can't believe I did that…" she said as she raised her head towards Tara.

"Willow" said Tara as she stepped forward.

"I need help Tara" said Willow as she hugged Tara and broke down crying, "please help me… please help me."

Tara hugged Willow tightly as she tried to soothe her soul mate, "Of course, I'll be here for you. We're all here for you. We'll help you get over this."

"I'm done" said Willow between her sobs, "I'm done with magic, its over."

"I'm glad" said Tara, "I just want my Willow back, I don't care about the magic."

"Please help me" said Willow as she buried her sobbing face into Tara's neck.

"We will" said Tara.

The other Scoobies were watching this scene playing out on the other side of the half empty emergency room.

"Alright" said one of the staff at the counter, "I'll need to ask you all to take a seat while the doctor tends to Miss Summers". Buffy nodded as she accompanied Dawn to see the doctor about her broken arm.

Just as the Scoobies went to take a seat, Xander overheard one of the counter staff talking about a recently arrived fax.

"Hey Jane" said one of the Staff, "I just received a fax from the Air Force about a Captain Willow Rosenberg, I think that's the one who was just wheeled in to Exam One."

"OK" said Jane, "So?"

"Well, her floor is supposed to be quarantined and guards posted to her room once she's out of there" said the staff member, "also they want all blood taken from her to be returned untested, the letter said something about national security."

"National Security?" thought Xander to himself as he slowly walked back to the other Scoobies and told them about what they had heard. They all looked at him in surprise at the fact that one of them would join the military after what happened with Adam the Franken-demon and that Willow's blood, at least the Willow that was injured, was considered to be a national security matter.

"I'm telling you that the military got a hold of Willow's blood somehow and cloned her" said Xander.

"That's silly Xander" said Willow, "why would anyone want to clone me?"

"Maybe to use your clone's powers as a weapon?" said Xander as everyone stared at him.

"Xander" said Tara quietly, "this isn't science fiction."

While they were talking to each other at one end of the emergency room, they failed to notice a bespectacled man along with two officers from the Sunnydale Police Department walk in.

"Good evening, my name is Dr. Daniel Jackson" said Daniel as he handed the lady his I.D, "I'm here from NORAD about a Captain Willow Rosenberg of the USAF."

"Please hold" said the lady as she checked a list, "yes, your name is on the approved list of people who can see the patient. She will be moved from the examination room to a secured floor as per instructions from a General O'Neill once she's stabilized."

"Alright thanks" said Daniel before he turned around to face the police officers, "You guys should go ahead and guard the Captain's room. There'll be a detachment of Marines coming later on so you'll be relieved then."

"Alright" said one of the officers as he and his partner when to Willow's room to stand guard, at least until the Marines came in.

After the officers left, he approached the lady at the counter again, "My colleagues should be arriving in about three hours would it be alright if I waited here?"

"Yes" said the lady, "it won't be a problem."

"Thank you" said Daniel as he wasn't to take a seat nearby a small group of people who was talking amongst themselves, "they must be waiting on someone as well" thought Daniel to himself.

As he took a seat, he heard something that made him very surprised; "And you know what" said the dark haired man, "When I was in the ambulance with Willow, she kept on repeating 'Comdo asordo amacus'; Tara you know what it means?"

"No" said Tara, "maybe it's some sort of spell?"

Daniel almost jumped out of his skin when he heard that, "where did that guy hear Ancient?", and then he recalled the name he talked about, "This Willow could be Captain Willow Rosenberg? She knows the Ancient language?"

Daniel quickly got up and approached the group, "Excuse me" he said, "I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, I'm sorry but I overheard what you were talking about, ummmmm.. Where did you hear that language?"

"Hey glasses" said Spike, "stay out of peoples conversations."

"Spike, shut up" said Xander before he turned to face Daniel, "My name's Xander, I accompanied someone in the ambulance. I heard it from her."

"I see" said Daniel.

"Do you know what it means?" asked Tara.

"Sorry but no" said Daniel, "it just sounded like an unique language". Of course Daniel was lying; this Captain Rosenberg used the language of the Ancients while asking for help.

**Willow's room, Sunnydale General, Alternate Reality, 12 hours elapsed**

Willow slowly opened her eyes as they slowly refocused to take in her unfamiliar surroundings. She knew that this wasn't her room in Colorado Springs or her quarters at the SGC. She slowly moved her head and saw the sensors that were attached to her chest taking measurements of her heartbeat, pulse and some other stuff she didn't understand. Then she noticed the IV line going into her hand.

"Am I in the hospital?" thought Willow to herself before she remembered riding in the ambulance with Xander holding her hand tightly. She then recalled the fight she had with the demon after rescuing Dawn and her alternate self; she remembered she used what should have been her full power to crush the demon before her alternate finished the job.

"Oh my head" said Willow to herself before she sensed that the presence of this reality's Scooby Gang was no longer in the hospital. As Willow tried to sit up, she felt a stinging pain coming from her back and she cried out before taking a hand to her back, next to her neck and feeling the bandage. Suddenly she heard someone knocking in the door to her room, "Come in" she said.

Willow looked in shock as who else but the ever reliable Dr. Janet Frasier walked into her room and stopped by her bedside.

"Hi there" said the doctor, "I'm…."

"Dr Frasier" said Willow stunned.

"Yes" said the Doctor equally surprised, "And you must be Captain Willow Rosenberg, our guest from another reality."

"You're alive" said Willow shocked, "This isn't a dream is it?"

"No it's not Captain" said Dr. Frasier as she looked at Willow puzzled, "Wait you mean I…."

There was another quick knock on the door as General O'Neill and Sam walked in, alongside Major Paul Davis.

"General O'Neill.. Major Davis" said Willow as she saluted her superior officers but not before wincing in pain.

"At ease Captain" said the General as he flinched at her painful expression.

"Hi Colonel….. Sorry, I mean Sam" said Willow.

"Hello" she replied, "Gracie says hi."

Willow smiled as she thought about Grace, "Please tell her I said hi too. You have a very beautiful daughter."

"All right" said the General as he got into full command mode, "enough of this chit chat Captain, we need to get you back to your own reality after a debriefing; Doc can she be moved?"

"Yes Sir" said the Doctor, "her vitals have stabilized and the majority of her injuries have healed, especially the trauma to the brain. The other injuries will heal in time". Then she turned to face Willow, "don't worry Captain, I believe that the Ancient gene with help in your recovery."

"Thanks Doc" said Willow, "How's Cassie? Hold on, is there a Cassie in this reality?"

"Who's Cassie?" said all four people together.

"Oh boy" said Willow, "I think this is going to be a long and complicated debriefing."

"Here are some BDU's for you" said Sam, "I kind of guessed your size so I hope they're alright."

"Thank you ma'am" said Willow, "uh General?"

"Yea?"

"I think my sidearm and other weapons may be at a shop called the Magic Box" said Willow, "Xander Harris should have kept them safe."

"Alright Captain" said the General, "I'll ask Sam and Daniel to get them for you."

"Captain" said Major Davis, "I need the names of everyone who knows you in this reality. I mean the people who know the Willow Rosenberg from this reality since chances are that they've been told that there are two Willow Rosenberg's running around here."

"What will happen to them Sir?" asked Willow.

"The President has authorised full disclosure" said the General, "he felt that since the program will be disclosed to the general public next year, we might as well get the reactions of some individuals first."

"Wait Sir" said Willow, "Disclosure day is coming?"

"Like you said Captain" said the General, "We have a lot to talk about, so put on your BDU's and the Marines outside will escort you to the conference room."

"Yes Sir" said Willow.

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Willow's room, Sunnydale General, Alternate Reality, 12hours elapsed.**

Immediately after the General, Major Davis and Sam left the room, Willow was left alone with Dr. Frasier who was looking at the red head curiously.

"Doc?" said Willow as she took off her blouse and reached for the black coloured undershirt.

"How did I die?" asked the Doctor as she started to take off the IV line from Willow's hand.

"Ma'am?" asked Willow.

"You said that I was alive" said the Doctor, "which means that in your reality, I died. So how did I die?"

"You died a hero" said Willow, "it happened on P3X-666, you had just stabilized Airman Wells when a stray blast from a staff weapon hit you right in the chest. You died instantly in front of me and Daniel."

"I went to '666 in this reality as well" said the Doctor, "Daniel saw the Jaffa and pushed me out of the way but the blast hit Airman Wells, and he died."

"I'm sorry" said Willow.

"His wife had a baby a week later" said the Doctor with a faraway look before she looked at Willow again, "Did the other me leave anyone behind?"

"Cassie" said Willow.

"That's the girl you were talking about?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes" said Willow, "I hadn't joined the program at that time, but I read the mission report that during a visit to a planet called Hanka, the Goa'uld Ni'irti released a virus that killed every single human on the planet including the entire SG team stationed there. Well, everyone died except for a young girl called Cassandra, who you, I mean the other you, adopted as your own."

"I have a daughter?" said the Doctor as she brought her hand to her mouth, "who's looking after her now?"

"Well she lived with my Colonel Carter for awhile" said Willow, "then she lived with me for about a year. Now she's studying medicine, just like her mother, at Georgetown University."

"Thank you for telling me about her" said Doctor Frasier, "and although she's not mine, thanks for looking after her."

"No problem doc" said Willow as she put on her boots, "So shall we go?"

"Lets go" said the doctor as she led Willow out the door to a conference room on the second floor.

**Conference Room, Sunnydale General, Alternate Reality.**

Willow spent about two hours talking with General Hammond who was the head of Home World Security; General O'Neill, the SGC base commander; Major Davis the Pentagon liaison; Sam who happened to be the Head Scientist on base, and finally Dr. Frasier, Daniel and Teal'C. They talked about what happened at the SGC since the first mission to Abydos and Willow was surprised at some of the variations. She already had the first shock of the day with seeing Dr. Frasier alive and well in this reality.

She was also surprised to find out that SG1 had been officially retired since the end of the Goa'uld-Tau'ri war a little more than six months ago, and that now the SGC was conducting more exploratory missions with their new Prometheus class ships, the Triton that was operated by the Americans, the Britannia which was operated by the English, the Sun Tzu which was operated by the Chinese and the Leningrad which was operated by the Russians. These ships, including the Prometheus, have been also taking care of those minor Goa'uld who still pop up now and again along with the newly formed United Jaffa.

"Wow" said Willow, "My SGC is still at war with the Goa'Uld and the replicators too, occasionally."

"We know the replicators are out there" said Sam, "but so far, the Asgard been taking care of them."

"Yea" said General O'Neill, "We even gave them some of our rail guns in exchange for some new shield technology. The last we heard from the little guys, they were successful in freeing most of the replicator held planets."

Suddenly, Willow turned around sharply and looked around the room with her gaze setting down at the double doors to the conference room. She had an uncomfortable feeling for a little while as she sensed some kind of darkness that was all over Sunnydale, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Captain?" said General Hammond.

"Sir?" said Willow as she turned around to face him.

"Anything the matter?" he asked.

"Generals, Major, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c" said Willow as she looked at the alternate reality versions of her SGC teammates, "what do you know about Sunnydale?"

"Well" said Sam, "we did our research before coming here and what we found actually surprised us."

"You mean the high crime rate involving gangs on PCP?" asked Willow.

"Yea" said Sam, "How did you…?"

"It's the same story in my reality" said Willow, "and the fact that there are more graveyards here than there should be for a city of this size; that's the same in my reality too."

"So you're saying it's not crime related?" said General Hammond.

"No sir" said Willow, "It's something else."

"Which is?" asked Major Davis.

"Sir" said Willow, "In my reality, my personal file is classified as Top Secret: Presidential Eyes Only. As I understand it, only the SGC, especially the SGC Commander and the President knows the truth about me. The Vice President and the Joint Chiefs don't have authorization, at least not yet anyway."

"Why's that?" asked General O'Neill, "that's extremely unusual for a single individual."

"It has to do with the manner of my arrival at the SGC of my reality" said Willow before she told the story of how she ended up at the SGC and the truth about Sunnydale, the Scoobies, the Hellmouth, the Watcher's Council and the Slayer.

"You're kidding me" said Daniel as soon as Willow finished her story.

"Vampires and Demons are real? And there is a single girl who fights them?" said General O'Neill.

"I'm not sure about how it is in this reality, but in mine, there are two slayers, one is in minimum security prison and the other one is working at the SGC as a civilian consultant" said Willow as she retold the story of what happened with her reality's Slayer Council.

After she was done talking, all Willow could see was a sea of eyes looking at her in disbelief.

"So let me get this straight" said General O'Neill, "Vampires are real, Demons are real, this city is on top of something called the Hellmouth, Witches are real, anything I missed? Oh I forgot, one of the Captains in the U.S. Air Force also happens to be a Witch."

"Former, actually Sir" said Willow, "I haven't practised since I made the wish that brought me to the SGC. Well, that's not quite true either; I made a modified locator spell when the Colonel Carter of my reality was lost in the Prometheus."

"Well" said Sam as she looked at General O'Neill, "we did go battle aliens on far away planets."

"Daniel Jackson" said Teal'c, "What are these creatures that Captain Rosenberg speaks of?"

"They're supposed to be imaginary creatures that are intended to scare children and are the kind of beings that you would find in horror movies" said Daniel.

"Willow" said Sam, "can you show us some proof of your witchcraft?"

"Sam" said Willow, "like I said I don't practise anymore but that doesn't mean I don't have any special abilities."

"You mean like astral projecting yourself to the General's home?" asked Major Davis as Willow looked at him, "The General briefed us on the way here."

"Yes" said Willow, "That's one aspect of my abilities. I honestly don't know how far it goes but so far I've manifested telekinesis, telepathy and some sort of emotional sensing abilities."

Everyone looked at Willow as she revealed her abilities silently, eventually it was Teal'c who broke the silence, "your abilities sound like Jean Grey of the X-Men."

This time it was Willow who looked back at Teal'c with her mouth open. "Teal'c, you read comics?"

"T?" said General O'Neill, "Really?"

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "it was Daniel Jackson who introduced me."

"Daniel?" said Willow and General O'Neill as she looked at the archaeologist.

"Hey, it's a cultural thing" he said nervously.

"Sure it is" said General O'Neill smiling.

"Young lady" said General Hammond, "Can you show us proof of these supposed 'abilities' of yours?"

Willow was grinning as the General asked her that question.

"What is it Captain?" asked the General as he saw Willow's grin.

"That was the same question you asked me the first time I appeared in the SGC in my reality Sir" said Willow smiling, "it just brought some good memories."

General Hammond smiled at Willow as he looked at the red head and could only imagine the feelings his counterpart must have had when she first appeared in the briefing room.

"Well, here's something that my reality's Colonel Carter showed me" said Willow.

"Wait, I'm a witch in your reality?" asked Sam.

"No ma'am" said Willow, "you simply thought that I could use my telekinesis in different, offensive ways such as this…" continued Willow as she held out her hand with her palm facing up. Willow concentrated on one area right above her palm.

Everyone in the room soon stood up surprised as a small ball of light seemed to shine just on top of her palm.

"Interesting" said Sam, "You're vibrating the molecules in a highly localized area?"

"Yes ma'am" said Willow.

"Carter?" said General O'Neill as he looked at look of wonder in his wife's face.

"Jack" said Sam, "she's vibrating the molecules of air so much that it's creating its own light" she continued as Sam put her hand closer to the ball of light.

"Sam" said General O'Neill and Daniel with concern.

"It's alright" said Sam, "wow, I can feel the heat as well."

"I'm sorry" said Willow, "I'm just starting this and I can't hold it for too long, may I dissipate it?"

"Yes you may" said General Hammond.

Willow closed her eyes and willed the molecules to slow down until the light slowly faded away.

"Wow" said Saw as Willow opened her eyes.

"Yeah" said Willow, "That takes a bit out of me."

"So" said Daniel, "let's say you did practise witchcraft, why give it up?"

"It's addictive Daniel" said Willow, "the magic you invoke for spells and such, it's addictive. I remember I used to want it, I was so eager to practise magic especially the dark magics that I had eventually hurt my closest friends, which was why I made the wish I told you about earlier. The one that made me end up in the SGC. There are some people who can control magic well and not get addicted to it as much; but me, I liked the feeling."

"Using these abilities is much harder for me" continued Willow, "but I remain in control, at least for the most part."

"Does Cassandra know?" asked Dr. Frasier.

"I never told her" said Willow, "General Hammond said that I could tell Cassie if I wanted to, but I thought it would be better if I didn't."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because when my reality's Dr. Frasier died, I attempted to heal her using magic. But I was unsuccessful; she died instantly from the staff blast. I couldn't bring back someone who was already dead using magic" said Willow sadly, "and I didn't want for Cassie to blame me for being unable to save her mother. It's torture enough for me to know that I wasn't able to do anything to save her from death"

It was then that Dr. Frasier walked over to Willow and put her hand lightly on her shoulder.

Suddenly, everyone saw Willow stiffen as she grabbed onto the side of the table.

"Willow?" said Sam.

"Oh no" said Willow, "It's too soon."

"What's….. Oh no!" said Sam as she saw Willow shaking violently on the chair as her body seemed to be getting slowly ripped apart. The entire event lasted only a few seconds as they saw Willow trying not to scream although she was obviously in pain.

Eventually the shaking stopped and Willow leaned on to the table panting, "Ok, that was too soon."

"How long has it been since you arrived in this reality?" asked Major Davis.

"A little over fourteen hours now" said Willow, "I thought I'd have at least forty eight hours before Entropic Cascade Failure started, I guess I was wrong."

"Alright" said General Hammond, "we need to find the mirror and send Captain Rosenberg back to her reality. Dr. Jackson and Dr. Carter will go to where the mirror was last located while Captain Rosenberg is given another check up by Dr. Frasier after that event that just occurred."

"Sir, that was just a temporal event, I'm feeling fine physically" said Willow, "with your permission, I'd like to accompany Sam and Daniel to the Magic Box. Especially since my weapons are there."

"Doc?" said General O'Neill.

"She's right sir" said Dr. Frasier, "since this situation is temporal based, I won't be able to do anything. Even painkillers won't help."

"Sam?" asked the General.

"She'll be alright Jack" said Sam, "Janet's right, Entropic Cascade Failure is a temporal event, a doctor won't be able to do anything to help. And maybe it's better if Willow keeps busy instead of waiting at the hospital for another attack to occur."

"Alright" said the General, "in the meantime, Major Davis and Teal'c will be going to the alternate versions of these Scoobies to inform them of the briefing."

"Yes sir" said Willow smiling, "thank you."

"Go and find the mirror Captain" said General O'Neill.

**Sunnydale General Hospital lobby, Alternate Reality, 15 hours elapsed.**

Dawn was angry at both Buffy and Willow as she left for school that morning and was mad with them for most of the day. She was angry at Willow for putting her in danger and angry at Buffy for letting it happen in the first place. During lunch, she decided to skip the rest of the day to go to the hospital to find the other Willow who had appeared out of nowhere and saved the both of them before promptly vanishing. She then recalled that later that night, she and the rest of the Scooby gang had seen her being wheeled into the emergency room.

That event was what brought Dawn back to the hospital; she wanted to thank this other Willow for saving her and her own Willow. But when she asked the counter staff about this other mysterious Willow, they had refused to give her more information since they were ordered by the Air Force to keep everything confidential.

"I know Buffy said she'll be coming later on tonight" thought Dawn to herself, "But I couldn't wait around, I need to see this other Willow."

From where she was seated, she could see both entrances and exits to the lobby and she hoped that if she waited long enough, she would be able to meet the other Willow when she would have to leave the hospital. She stood up as, a few seconds later, she got her wish.

Dawn looked on as Willow wearing a black coloured uniform with the Air Force logo emblazed on the sleeve stepped out of the elevator accompanied by a blonde female and a dark haired, glasses wearing man who reminded her of a younger Giles.

"No way" Dawn thought to herself, "this one is hotter, much hotter."

She quickly got to her senses and shouted to this other Willow, "Willow!"

Willow, Daniel and Sam turned to where the sound of the voice came from as Dawn came running up to them.

"Dawnie" said Willow as she looked at Buffy's younger sister in surprise, "Hi."

"Hi" said Dawn smiling, "I'm Dawn."

"Yes I know you're Dawn" said Willow smiling.

"Umm… Willow?" said Daniel.

"Daniel, Sam… this is Dawn Summers, my best friend's younger sister" said Willow.

"Oh" said Daniel, "so she's the one you came to…."

"Yep" said Willow as she interrupted Daniel.

"Dawn, this is Dr. Samantha Carter and this is Dr. Daniel Jackson" said Willow.

"Hi" said Dawn as she gave them a tiny wave.

"What are you doing here?" said Willow as she saw what time it was, "You should be in school, does Buffy know you're here."

"She doesn't care where I am" said Dawn as the three SG1 members looked on in surprise.

"Captain" said General O'Neill as he came out of another elevator, "shouldn't you be off to the Magic Box now?"

"Yes Sir" said Willow as Dawn looked on surprised.

"Captain?" said Dawn as she looked between the four people there.

"Uh Sir" said Willow "This is Dawn Summers, one of my friends I told you about.

"Hi" said General O'Neill before he turned to face Willow "I leave it up to you if you want to tell her now."

"Thank you Sir" said Willow as she saluted the General.

"Willow" said Dawn after the General had left, "How come there are two of you? Did the other Willow do a spell to bring you here?"

"No" said Willow smiling, "listen, I'm going over to the Magic Box now ok. Something very important to me was stolen and I need to get it back. And I'm guessing that since you skipped your classes Buffy and the others would be getting really worried about you."

"I told you" said Dawn, "she doesn't care."

"Come on Dawn" said Willow, "let's go to the Magic Box, at least its better than staying at the hospital. And on the way there you can tell me about everything."

As Daniel was driving the car with Sam sitting in the passenger seat, they were listening to Dawn telling them about Buffy's death at the hands of Glory, how this reality's Willow had brought her back to life, the whole episode with the singing demon that made Buffy tell the truth about how she was ripped away from heaven, The overuse of magic by Willow, then came the whole forgetting spell cast by her Willow, and Dawn ended her story with the episode that had happened last night.

"Oh God" thought Willow to herself, "in this reality, I'm a junkie?"

"So" said Dawn, "it's your turn."

"My story is a bit complicated" said Willow.

"This is Sunnydale" said Dawn, "how complicated could it get?"

"I'm from an alternate reality" said Willow as she stared at a surprised Dawn.

"I knew that Willow, I mean my Willow, summoned you here" said Dawn, "she's so….."

"It wasn't her Dawn" said SG1's Willow, "It was a device that brought me here, and it's been stolen and I need it to get back to my reality."

"But why?" said Dawn as she sat facing Willow and held on to her hand, "you saw what my Willow was like… and Buffy doesn't really care that much, she's too busy moping around and woorying about herself. Can't you stay?"

"Dawn" said Willow, "I can't pretend to know what's going on with my counterpart, but I know that Buffy loves you very much."

"Please stay" said Dawn.

"I can't, Dawnie" said Willow.

"But why?" repeated Dawn.

"She'll die" said Sam.

"What?" said Dawn as she looked at the Willow sitting next to her horrified.

"Entropic Cascade Failure" said Willow, "there can't be two of me in the same reality. In this reality, I'm the intruder so the increased entropy caused by me being here is erasing me out of existence."

Just as she finished explaining, Willow quickly grabbed the sides of the front passenger seat.

"Willow?" said Dawn worriedly.

"Willow?" said Daniel as he looked at the rear view mirror at the look of horror in Willow's eyes.

He quickly pulled the car over to the side of the road just as Willow's tremors started.

Dawn looked on horrified as it looked like Willow's body was being torn apart while she was screaming. Then, the tremors stopped just as it started with Willow leaning her head on the back of the front passenger seat headrest, panting heavily.

"Ok" said Willow who was in pain, "that really hurt."

"That looked worse than the one that happened in the conference room" said Sam.

"It was" said Willow.

"Willow" said Dawn as she rested her hand on Willow's shoulder, "will you be alright?"

"I'm sorry Dawn" said Willow, "this is why I need to get back."

"Can't you send my Willow back to your reality?" said Dawn, "then you can stay here."

"Oh Dawnie" said Willow as she faced the young girl, "You don't really mean that. Listen, she'll need you if she's going to recover, you shouldn't give up on her. She needs you and the others to help her through this long road."

"Are you alright Willow?" asked Daniel.

"Yea" said Willow as she leaned back and closed her eyes from the residual pain, "we should continue, I don't think I've got much time."

After driving for another ten minutes, the small group had finally arrived at the Magic Box.

"Dawnie" said Willow, "there are other things that you need to know about how, why and from where I came from. But we'll deal with that later ok? Don't tell the others yet about what just happened, can you please keep this a secret?"

"Alright" said Dawn as she looked at Willow with concern before she and the others got out of the car and entered the shop.

**Magic Box, Alternate Reality.**

As the group entered the shop, Willow recognized the familiar chime of the bell on the door frame that sounded when a customer opened the door. Just then, Anya and Xander walked out from the back office to welcome what they thought were new customers. Instead what they got was a uniform wearing Willow, a blonde lady, a glasses wearing man, alongside a nervous looking Dawn.

"Ummmmm… Willow?" said Xander.

"Hi Xander" said Willow as she stepped forward.

"Are you my Willow or the other Willow, which my Willow must have accidentally summoned" said Xander, "You aren't another vampire are you?"

"Xander" said Willow as she turned around to look outside the window, "Its daylight, if I was a vampire then I'd be dead by now."

At the word 'dead', Willow sensed Dawn flinch a bit behind her.

"And what are you doing out of school?" said Anya as she looked at Dawn, "You know Buffy's been going crazy searching for you?"

"Really?" said Dawn surprised.

"Told ya Kiddo" said Willow before she turned to Xander.

"Xander" said Willow, "I need my weapons, the ones that I had on me last night when I collapsed here."

"Yes" said Anya, "and I had to clean the blood out you know, it was such a disgusting job.."

"Sorry Anya" said Willow before she turned back to Xander, "I need those weapons and my vest."

"Not until I know what going on" said Xander.

"Ok" said Willow, "I need to talk to you in private."

"You can speak here in front of everyone" said Anya she stood supportively next to Xander.

"Well" said Willow, "its about the time when Xander tried to do something with a orange crayon…"

"Wait!" shouted Xander, "it's ok, let's talk at the back training area ok?"

"Ok" smiled Willow.

"Go" said Sam, "we'll check for anything we can find about the mirror here."

"Listen Xander" said Willow when they reached the back training area, "were you soldier guy during Halloween?"

"Yea" said Xander confused.

"Remember what the protocols were for any classified projects?" asked Willow.

"Yea?" said Xander.

"The reason that there are two of me is classified, at least until later today" said Willow, "do you understand?"

"Wait" said Xander, "What do you mean classified?"

"Oh for crying out loud" said Willow as she walked up to Xander, "Soldier! When I say classified, what do I mean!?"

Xander instinctively stood at attention and shouted, "Classified, ma'am."

Xander then realized what he just did and looked sheepishly at a grinning Willow.

"You know" said Willow smiling, "I never thought that would actually work."

"Xander" she continued as she held his hand, "I know you think I'm a clone or some other sciency stuff, but I can't tell you yet. You'll find out later. I promise."

"Alright" said Xander.

"In the meantime, I need my weapons back ok?" said Willow.

"It's in the back office" said Xander as he started to walk back out to the shop area, "and just so you know, you look good in an uniform."

"Thanks Xander" smiled Willow as she followed him out.

Willow saw Dawn sitting at the table near the book stacks looking upset, "what happened?" she asked.

"Buffy ripped me a new one" said Dawn, "apparently I'm grounded till the end of time."

"Willow" said Sam as she stood next to the counter. She whispered to Willow when she came close to her, "Don't look at it directly but I think there's a hidden camera in the Skull on the second row of the shelf, I just noticed it while I was taking readings on any energy traces and something seemed to interfere with my readings."

_Willow: "Wireless camera?"_

"Huh?" said Sam.

"Did you say something?" said Daniel as he looked at Sam.

_Willow: "Guys, remember I'm telepathic. Just think loud and whatever you do, do not look directly at the skull."_

_Anya: "Hey, since when are you telepathic?"_

_Willow: "Anya, private conversation here"._

_Anya: "Come on, you people just look around and don't buy any stuff"._

_Willow: "Oh for goodness sake. Anya, do you have any security camera's here?"_

_Anya: "No we don't, too expensive since all people do is browse without buying stuff."_

_Willow: "What? Did anyone come in to install anything? Anything at all?"_

_Anya: "Yeah, someone came in to fix the phone line. Although I don't know why since our lines where all working. But he said that it was a disaster just waiting to happen and that when the phone line died, the store sales would suffer."_

_Willow: "Sam.. Daniel.. you heard that right?"_

_Daniel: "This is just weird."_

_Sam: "Daniel….. Anyway, yea, we heard. If it's a wireless camera, we could check if it's still transmitting and to where. They may have seen who took the Mirror, but I need my laptop which I don't have with me now."_

_Willow: "Or, the ones who installed the camera may have taken it after they saw that I had come through. How about the eye in the sky? Can it help?"_

_Sam: "Maybe the sensors on it can help. I'll call Jack."_

Just then Xander walked out of the back room carrying Willow's weapons and handed them over to her.

"You got everything there?" asked Daniel as Sam went outside the shop to make a call to General O'Neill to request help by using the Prometheus' advanced scanners.

"Yea" said Willow as she looked at Dawn looking at her weapons.

"Umm…. Daniel" said Willow, "let's go to the back room, I need to check everything before we leave and I'd like not to do that in front of Dawn."

"Sure" said Daniel.

"Xander" said Willow, "I need to check my weapons, could we use your back room? You can accompany us if you want."

"Sure" said Xander as he turned to face Anya, "I'll be right back."

"Make sure they buy something before leaving" said Anya.

Dawn looked on as Willow, Daniel and Xander went into the back room. She knew that they had done it so that she wouldn't be curious about the weapons that Willow was using.

"Come on" thought Dawn to herself, "I'm around swords, axes, stakes and sharp dangerous stuff every day, it's not like a gun is anything that bad."

It was just at that exact moment when Buffy and Sam walked back into the store together.

"Dawn" said Buffy, "I'm gonna kill you one of these days, how could you skip classes? I thought we were over this?"

"Sorry Buffy" said Dawn, "But I just wanted to see the other Willow."

"I told you I would have taken you to see her tonight" said Buffy, "you know how worried I got when the school called and told me you went missing?"

"I met up with Willow at the hospital.. I mean the other Willow" said Dawn, "she's in the back office with Xander and a friend of hers… even that blonde lady you came in with knows her" Dawn continued as she pointed at Sam who was looking through one of the shelves.

"Excuse me?" said Buffy as she walked up to Sam, "I'm Buffy Summers."

"Oh Willow's friend" said Sam, "Oh sorry, I'm Dr. Samantha Carter."

"What's a Doctor doing with a military outfit?" asked Buffy.

"I used to be a Colonel in the Air Force" said Sam, "but I still do field work when I can"

"That's nice" said Buffy as she immediately changed the subject, "Who's that?" continued Buffy as she pointed towards the back office. "That's not Willow because I just left Willow back at my house resting."

"Miss Summers" said Sam, "For the moment, the information you're requesting is classified. But you'll get to know what's going on later today."

"I know someone who can get me the information I need, because we don't need any more troublesome military problems in Sunnydale" said Buffy.

"What's going on?" said Willow who walked out of the back office with all of her gear checked and safetied up.

"Willow?" said Buffy as she turned around at the double of her best friend.

"Hi Buffy" said Willow as she smiled and gave a small wave to her friend.

"Willow" said Sam, "We found where the signal leads, and we need to go now."

"Alright" said Willow as she nodded her head.

"Buffy" said Willow as she looked at her friend, "there's something we need to do now, I promise I'll explain everything once we get back."

"Tell me now Willow or whoever you are" said Buffy, "in fact I don't really care, the last doppelganger of my best friend turned out to be a vampire. So I can't really have you running loose. I think that maybe you're a shape shifting demon who's being employed by the military. Am I close?"

"Oh for crying out loud" thought Willow to herself, "not this again."

"Look Buffy" said Willow, "There's something important to me that was stolen from here last night, and I need to get it back. I promise that it's not vampire, demon or otherwise monster related so it really doesn't concern you. But you, along with the rest of the Scoobies, will find out everything later."

"Buff" said Xander, "You need to let her go."

"Buffy" said Dawn, "I trust her."

"Buffy" said Willow, "This is a national security operation here. I'm sorry but I can't tell you what's going on. But trust me it's important."

"See you later Buff" said Willow as she headed out with Daniel and Sam.

"The Prometheus sent us details of where we need to go" said Sam as she got into the car, "we'll meet up with Teal'c and SG3 before we go to our target."

"Alright" said Daniel as he sped off.

Meanwhile back in the shop, Buffy had received a call from Giles who was on his way back to Sunnydale.

"I know Buffy" said Giles when she told him that the Air Force was conducting some sort of operation in Sunnydale, "I'm on the way back to Sunnydale on-board a private jet provided by the Pentagon. Apparently whoever these people are, have as much connections with the British and American governments as does the Watcher's Council. I was simply told that something important will be revealed later on and that I had to be briefed, together with you and the others, on a Top Secret project that the Air Force was conducting."

"Any news from the Council about what's going on?" asked Buffy.

"They're being stonewalled by both governments" said Giles, "something about Top Secret clearance being required."

"I thought the council had the highest level clearance?" asked Buffy confused.

"Looks like it doesn't, at least for whatever it is that the Air Force is up to" said Giles.

"Well" said Buffy, "whatever they're up to, I don't like it. I have a feeling it's like the Initiative again."

"Well whatever it is, we'll be finding out about it later on" asked Giles.

**Outside Unknown Housing Community, Alternate Reality, 16 hours elapsed**

As soon as they reached a secluded area, they met up with SG3 and Teal'c who were accompanied by General O'Neill.

"Sirs" said Willow as she saluted the General and Colonel Reynolds.

"So you're the girl form the alternate reality" said Colonel Reynolds.

"Yes sir" replied Willow.

"Well, welcome to this reality" said the Colonel, "now let's get you out of here shall we?"

"Yes Sir" said Willow smiling, "that would be best".

"Alright guys" said the General as he called everyone to a table near a black van, "the Prometheus managed to trace the signal from the wireless camera to a house in that housing community down the road. Information says that the internet line is owned by one Warren Mears."

"Apparently this guy is a genius" said Colonel Reynolds, "almost Carter's territory, so be extremely careful."

"We've already contacted the proper authorities and told them we'll require officers should there be a need to arrest this individual" said the General, "SG3 will be on standby and will surround the house while SG1 will be going in through the front door."

"Use your Zats as your primary weapons so as to avoid civilian casualties, other weapons are to be used as needed" said Colonel Reynolds, "Just remember, we're here to get the Quantum Mirror back; any other crimes this individual may have done will be handled by the local authorities."

"Yes Sir" said SG3 and Willow.

**Warren Mears' Basement, 30 minutes later.**

"Hey" said Andrew Wells as he poked at the Geode, "How come this thing hasn't activated again?"

"I don't know" replied Johnathan Levinson, "I tried every spell I could think of but we haven't been able to do anything."

"Look" said Warren, "we know that another Willow came out of that thing, we saw the video again this morning."

"But that mirror effect where we could see the other people in uniform standing in that room disappeared once we took it out of the Magic Box" whined Jonathan.

"Then we take it back there later tonight" said Warren, "and then we'll see if it activates again."

"What do you think it is?" asked Andrew.

"Since another Willow came out through it?" said Warren, "I'm guessing it's a doorway to another dimension or reality?"

"Oooooh, can you imagine after we take over Sunnydale of this reality" said Jonathan, "We can take over the Sunnydale of the other reality. We'll be super villains in two realitie.s"

"Nice" said the three boys as the high fived each other.

Just then, it was Andrew who noticed two black vans driving up to Warren's home.

"Hey guys" he said as he pointed to the monitor, "what's going on?"

Warren and Jonathan then ran up behind him and looked in surprise as the black vans stopped at Warren's driveway and five people in black uniforms carrying weapons came out of one van while another four people, including Willow came out of the second van.

"Uh, Guys" said Andrew.

"The invisibility gun" said Warren as he grabbed for it.

"Quick" said Jonathan as he stood by to be shot by the invisibility weapon that Warren had developed, powered by a mystical jewel they had stolen from a museum.

"Luckily we tried this out on the chair this morning" said Warren as he shot Jonathan who immediately turned invisible.

Jonathan then quickly took the gun from Warren and shot him and Andrew with a blast of radiation which caused the invisibility to take immediate effect.

"Quickly" said Warren, "put the gun somewhere safe, and hide."

The invisible would-be super villains then ran quickly towards the edges of the basement to try and hide just as the door to the basement opened and they saw four people including Willow, walk down the stairs.

"Wow" said Willow as she looked around with the Zat activated in her hand, "this looks like a veritable nerd's paradise, I like it."

"Willow, looks like we found your mirror" said Sam smiling.

"Really?" said Willow as she ran to where Sam was standing looking at the Geode on a desk.

"Yep" said Willow as she holstered her Zat, "that's the one."

"You're right" said Daniel, "It looks different."

"Indeed it does Captain Rosenberg" said Teal'c.

"Hopefully this still works or all of this would have been for nothing" said Willow as she put her hand on the rock like structure covering the Geode.

"Ummmm…" said Daniel as he looked at Willow with concern, "Nothing's happening."

"No, no, no, no, no" said Willow as she continued to press her hand on the Geode, waiting for the event horizon to form.

"Willow" said Sam, "Maybe it's location based, you can only go back through from where you came in to this reality."

"I hope you're right Sam" said Willow, "I guess we need to take this back with us huh?"

"Lets" said Daniel as he carefully lifting up the fragile Geode along with Teal'c.

It was just then that Willow had a feeling that she was being watched and turned around to scan the room.

The three invisible boys were wondering what was going on as Willow looked directly at them before looking away at another direction. All of them sighed in relief when she slowly walked away from each of them.

_Willow: "Daniel… Sam… Teal'c… I sense three people in this basement"._

_Daniel: "I don't see anyone."_

_Sam: "Same here Willow."_

_Willow: "Trust me, there's one on my two O'clock. Sam, there's someone on your direct five o'clock and Daniel, there's one on your direct three o'clock"._

_Daniel: "Any ideas?"_

_Willow: "Teal'c, can you walk calmly walk back up the stairs and just block the door?"_

_Teal'c: "Indeed Captain Rosenberg."_

_Willow: "Thanks."_

Warren had noticed that one of them, the big muscular guy, had slowly walked off and was heading up the stairs. It was at this time that he intended to make his move as he slowly but surely walked towards Sam. Not only was she closer to where he was hidden, he intended to get that strange weapon that was folded in the holster at her side.

Willow smiled as she sensed someone slowly making their towards Sam. Whoever it was, was thinking so loud that she knew exactly what he intended to do after getting Sam's zat. He intended to hold her hostage until he could leave, leaving his other two friends to face the music alone.

_Willow: "Sam I need you to move three steps to your left"._

Sam 'heard' what Willow had said in her mind, and moved to her left just as Willow turned while activating her Zat and shot a beam of blue electricity at the individual standing right behind her. Sam quickly turned around and saw that the electricity was crackling on an invisible body just as it fell on to the floor.

"Now I know that there are two more of you" said Willow seemingly into thin air as she looked between two sides of the basement, "Go visible and we won't fire on you."

"OK" said Willow, "How about this, I'll count to three and the first one to answer, doesn't get stunned."

The three SG1 members just waited for someone to make a sound as Sam gave her Zat to Willow. As soon as she received the extra Zat, she aimed one at Jonathan and one at Andrew.

"Ok guys" said Willow, "Someone speak, or else I shoot. I know one of you is going through a list of spells in your head of how you can get out of this uninjured. I swear to you if you do a spell, I'll shoot you instantly."

Willow waited along with her two teammates as they looked into empty space, when suddenly Willow squeezed the lower part of the Zat in her left hand and shoot a beam of electricity towards one side of the basement. Sam and Daniel looked on as the beam crackled around its target stunning him.

"I did warn you" said Willow as she brought the other Zat to the last invisible individual.

"Ok Ok Ok!" said Andrew, "The gun on the table to your left, reverse the polarity and shoot us with it. We'll then become visible."

"Thanks" said Willow as she picked up the gun and shot it at Andrew, "now was that so hard?"

She then shot the gun at the other two individuals in the basement so that they could become visible.

"So" said Sam to the flustered young man who had just become invisible, "you created an invisibility ray?"

"It was Warren's idea" said Andrew as he looked at Sam, "You're hot."

Sam and Willow looked at each other and smiled as they walked past Andrew towards a computer setup in another room. Sam sat down at the desk and pulled up camera feeds from various places such as the Magic Box where they could see Anya working at the register, The Bronze, to some classrooms at the university, to Buffy's front lawn and other locations all around Sunnydale.

"Willow" said Sam, "looks like we've got some peeping toms over here."

"No kidding" said Willow.

"Guys, take a look at this" said Daniel as he looked at a newspaper clipping of a heist involving a rare diamond that looked just like the one that was attached to the invisibility weapon.

"Samantha.. Daniel Jackson" said Teal'c as he stood beside a white board, "These individuals seem to have made various plans to be carried out at some point in time."

"Willow… Sam" said Daniel as he went to meet Teal'c at the Whiteboard, "You gotta see this."

"Looks like they wanted to take over Sunnydale or something" said Willow as she looked between Andrew and the two other bodies lying unconscious on the floor.

"Well" said Sam, "looks like our mission is over, let's take the Geode and get out of here. The police can take care of these three since it looks like they were involved in various crimes, including the theft of that diamond."

"Hold on one second" said Willow as she turned towards Andrew, "What did I tell you earlier?"

"Huh?" said Andrew confused.

"You were thinking about summoning a demon" said Willow.

"How?" said Andrew surprised as the last thing he saw was a blast of blue energy hitting him before everything went black.

"Uh Willow?" said Sam confused.

"Sorry" said Willow as she turned towards Sam, "He was thinking about what demon he could summon to get him out of this situation."

"Oh ok" said Sam as she shrugged her shoulders, "let's just get out of here"

"Yes, let's" said Daniel.

"Indeed" replied Teal'c as he carried the Geode out to one of the awaiting black vans.

Willow noticed Sam informing the police about the camera feeds from the different locations and the stolen diamond that they had recovered from Warren's basement. She had let them know that they were stunned using a taser and were ready to be arrested before she got into the van.

"So" said Sam as she looked back at Willow, "ready to go home?"

"Oh yes" replied Willow.

"Jack" said Sam as she got on her phone, "SG3 will secure the mirror for transport and will be bringing it to the Magic Box… since that's the place where Willow came through, that's the place where she can go back again."

Willow was listening to the conversation when suddenly the tremors came again and she gave a loud scream.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c turned around only to see the red head getting her body torn apart even more than before. It took a few seconds before the tremors stopped and Willow calmed down enough to talk.

"Captain Rosenberg?" said Teal'c as he put a hand on the shoulders of the panting and sweating red head.

"I'm alright" said Willow, "But I need to go back soon."

"Jack" said Sam as she called her again, "Willow needs to go now. She just had another tremor and this time it was really bad. If you want a debrief, you need to do it now."

Willow closed her eyes from the pain and leaned back onto the seat as she heard the van take off towards the Magic Box with Sam driving at high speed with a police escort.

**Magic Box, Alternate Reality, 17 hours elapsed.**

"Willow?" said Tara who was sitting looking through some books with Dawn, next to the book stacks at the back of the store, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, an Air Force Major came to our house looking for me, Buffy and Dawn. He asked to meet up here for some sort of briefing" said the alternate Willow as she looked nervously at Tara and Dawn, "Is Buffy here?"

"I think she's training at the back" said Tara just as the door opened again and Sam, Daniel and Teal'c walked in supporting the SG1 Willow.

"Whoa" said the alternate Willow as she walked up to her doppelganger, "you're not a vampire are you?"

"No" said the SG1 Willow smiling, "I'm not a vampire."

Just then the door opened again and SG1's Willow turned around to see General O'Neill and Richard Woolsey walk into the Magic Box.

"Mr. Woolsey?" said SG1's Willow in surprise.

"Ah, you must be Captain Rosenberg" said Mr. Woolsey as he held out his hand which Willow took and shook, "And these" he said as he looked at the people behind SG1's Willow, "must be the Scooby Gang."

"And you are?" said Buffy as she walked out of the training area.

"Richard Woolsey, from the International Oversight Authority."

"The who?" said Buffy as she stood next to her Willow who was still staring in shock at the SG1 Willow.

"The IOA" said Woolsey, "we're basically civilian oversight for classified military programs."

"Right" said Buffy as she was joined by Xander and Anya.

"Hey" said Xander to the SG1 Willow, "you ok?"

"Not really" said SG1 Willow as she looked at Mr. Woolsey, "you may want to start the briefing, I don't know how long I've got."

"It won't take long" said General O'Neill, "SG3 is securing the Mirror as we speak and should be here within ten minutes. I need you to hold out Red."

"Yes Sir" said Willow.

"What's going on here?" asked Buffy, "and what mirror are you talking about".

"Other than that Giles person" said General O'Neill to Mr. Woolsey, "everyone we need to talk to is here. Davis works really fast."

"Actually" said Tara as she help her hand up, "most of us were already here. You're just lucky."

"Oh" said the General.

"I can brief Mr. Giles later, General" said Mr. Woolsey.

"Hey baldy" said Buffy which made both Willows give a slight smile, "again, whats going on?"

"What you're about to hear is classified under section 11-C-9 of the National Security Act, which means that if any information revealed today is leaked, you will all be charged with treason against the United States" said General O'Neill.

"And the Watcher's Council won't be able to help you" said Mr. Woolsey.

"You know about the Council?" asked Buffy as she looked on in surprise.

"Yes actually" said Woolsey as he handed out Non-Disclosure agreements to everyone in the shop.

"What's this?" asked Buffy.

"A Non-Disclosure Agreement" said the General, "what we're about to tell you has been deemed classified above Top Secret. You cannot tell anyone what you hear today, at least until a year from now which is when this classified program will be disclosed to the entire planet."

"This is gonna be interesting" said Xander as he signed the document.

"Hey" said Buffy.

"Come on Buff" said Xander, "Its not everyday the military gives out its secrets to the public. I kinda feel special knowing what's going on before everyone else."

"I'm in too" said Dawn and Tara as they signed the piece of paper.

Soon everyone in the shop had signed the NDA. Even Buffy, albeight reluctantly.

"What about Giles?" asked Buffy.

"He'll be debriefed later on" said the General just as Colonel Reynolds and another SG3 member came in carrying the Geode and put it on the table next to the entrance.

"Hey" said Anya, "that's the thing that was stolen."

"Yep" said Sam smiling.

"Captain?" said General O'Neill, "wanna introduce yourself?"

Willow slowly stood up facing her alternate self and friends, "Hi, I'm Captain Willow Rosenberg, USAF. And I'm from an alternate reality."

"Willow" said Buffy as she turned to look at her Willow, "I thought you said you didn't summon her?"

"She didn't Buffy" said SG1's Willow as she pointed to the Geode, "I came to this reality through what's called a Quantum Mirror from another planet about seven thousand light years from Earth, designated as P8D-767, from an alternate reality."

"Wait, wait, wait" said Xander, "Did you say another planet?"

SG1's Willow glanced at Dawn and her alternate as they both perked up.

"Look, in my reality, I left Sunnydale almost six years ago and joined the Air Force" said SG1's Willow, "after graduation, I started work at a secret organization known as Stargate Command."

"Stargate?" said the alternate Willow.

"Yes" said Sam, "it's an alien device, that was found in Egypt in 1928, capable of creating an artificial subspace wormhole between two Stargates that could be located thousands of light years away."

"But how do you account for stellar drift?" said the alternate Willow as Sam looked at her.

"We kinda Macgyvered something that takes care of that" said Sam.

"You're joking right?" said Dawn.

"No Dawnie" said SG1's Willow as she suddenly slumped forward and had another temporal tremor.

Dawn and the rest of the Scoobies looked on in horror as SG1's Willow was screaming while getting her body torn apart. The tremors stopped after a few seconds before she turned to General O'Neill and Mr. Woolsey.

"I can't stay any longer" she said, "It's coming too fast now."

"What was that?" asked a concerned Buffy.

"Entropic Cascade Failure" said SG1's Willow as she stared at her alternate self.

"Oh no" said the alternate Willow as she realized what was going on, "you need to go now."

"You figured it out" said SG1's Willow smiling as her alternate nodded.

"What? Wills?" said Buffy as she looked at her best friend.

"I'll explain it to you later Buff" said the alternate Willow.

"Just answer me one thing Willow" said Buffy as she looked at SG1's Willow, "Why did you come here to this reality?"

"I heard Dawn cry out for help" said Willow, "I couldn't ignore that, so I had to risk it."

"Thank you" said Willow's alternate as SG1's Willow nodded at her.

"Wait Willow" said Xander, "Who's Oma? You mentioned her name when you collapsed."

"Oma Desala" said SG1's Willow.

"Wait you met Oma?" asked Daniel.

"Yes Daniel" said Willow, "this was the second time, and I'll have to leave you to explain to them about the Ancients."

"Ancients?" said Tara.

"Sir" said SG1's Willow as she turned to General O'Neill, "I need to go, please promise you'll explain everything to them?"

General O'Neill nodded as he helped Willow to the Geode.

"Hope this works" said Willow as she touched the device and looked on as the crystals inside the Geode started to glow and eventually formed the familiar event horizon. She looked on as the event horizon froze to resemble the mirrored surface of the typical Quantum Mirror. Willow noticed that once the Mirror was activated, she could see a lot of flood lights on the other side as Grogan walked in front of the other side of the Mirror and waved at her. SG1's Willow waved back smiling as Grogan seemed to call for someone.

SG1's Willow, her alternate and the other Scoobies looked on as another Daniel, Sam, Teal'c and then Faith walked in front of the Mirror. Willow looked at a sign that Daniel was carrying and laughed. The sign had said 'Sam can't cook ramen noodles, she burns it'.

"Faith" said SG1's Willow softly as she waved at her.

"Faith?" said Buffy.

"Yeah" said SG1's Willow softly, "she joined the SGC too."

"Listen Buffy" said the SG1 Willow as she turned to face Buffy, "the police will be coming by later to talk to you about some guy called Warren Mears. Looks like he was spying on you guys or something, you should also give them the wireless camera that's inside that skull over there. They would want that as evidence."

"What?" said Buffy.

"I know things will get hard for you my friend" said SG1's Willow as she hugged Buffy and whispered in her ear, "I've been sensing a great darkness emanating from Sunnydale ever since I got to this reality. I don't know if the other me can sense it or not, but you need to be careful. And you need to be prepared."

"What?" said Buffy as she looked at SG1's Willow confused.

"Willow" said SG1's Willow to her alternate, "there's always another way, just remember that when you get that urge. Your friends will be there for you but it's up to you to control yourself. Trust me; I know how hard it can be."

"General, Sam" said SG1's Willow as she turned to the alternates of her superior officers, "thank you for helping me get home. And give all my best to little Gracie, I'll miss her."

"Will do Red" said the General.

"Sam" said the General, "about that thing?"

"Oh" said Sam as she reached into her pocket and gave SG1's Willow a piece of paper, "Take this, it has the gate addresses to six other outposts like Praclarush Taonas and the one in Antarctica."

"Power Sources?" said SG1's Willow stunned.

"Yes" said Sam.

"Thank you" said SG1's Willow as she hugged Sam.

"Daniel, Teal'c" said SG1's Willow, "Take care of yourselves."

"Dawnie?" said Willow as she turned to face the alternates of her Scooby Gang but couldn't find Dawn anywhere.

"I think she's at the back" said Xander.

"I don't have enough time anymore Xander" said SG1's Willow, "I cant take another event like that, and it could come at anytime."

"You should go Willow" said Buffy.

"Goodbye" said SG1's Willow as she hugged Buffy before turning around and putting her hand on the mirrored surface. Everyone looked on as she gave a small scream and was covered by an electrical field that seemed to suck her into the mirror.

**Mirror Room, Planet designated P8D-767, Prime Reality.**

Just like how she ended up in the alternate reality, Willow was forcibly ejected from the mirror once she had reached the other side. She hit the ground hard as she slid across the room and then stopped after a few minutes.

"Ok" said Willow as she lay on her back, "that really, really hurt."

"Hey Willow" said Daniel, "what'cha doin'?"

Willow opened her eyes to see five pairs of eyes looking down at her.

"Enjoy your vacation?" said Colonel Carter smiling.

"Wasn't a vacation ma'am" said Willow grimacing, "I thought I was going to be lost forever."

"As did we" said Teal'c, "it seemed that the mirror on the other side was stolen by trespassers soon after you went through."

"Then the big boss sent me and the big guy in as backup, in case they reactivated it and decided to come through" said Faith.

"Lookie lookie" said Faith as she looked up and waved at the mirror, "its B."

Willow looked at the mirror just as she saw Dawn standing in the background looking at her with a mixture of emotions showing on her face. Just then Willow saw her running towards the Mirror and then she put her hands on it.

"No!" shouted Willow but nothing happened which made Willow breathe a sigh of relief. She didn't want Dawn to experience the same tremors she had when she was in the other reality.

The alternate Dawn looked on in shock as nothing happened before she stepped back looking extremely upset.

"I'm sorry Dawnie" said Willow just as the mirror shut down.

"Hey Willow" said Daniel, "You alright?"

"Yea" said Willow as she looked at her team, "Oh Colonel, I got a present from your alternate."

"What is it?" said the Colonel as Willow handed her the piece of paper from Sam.

"Gate addresses" said Willow, "the alternate reality SGC found power sources like the glowy crystal thing that powers the Ancient chair in Antarctica."

"Oh" said the Colonel, "General O'Neill will be pleased."

"Is he mad?" asked Willow

"Well" said the Colonel, "let's just say that this will go a long way in calming him down."

"But he did say that you'll give him a real heart attack one of these days" said Faith smiling.

"Oy" said Willow.

"Lets get back home, Willow" said the Colonel, "I'm very eager to read your report."

"Yes ma'am" said Willow.

_Faith: "Hey."_

_Willow: "I'm sorry"._

_Faith: "Was kinda worried you won't be getting back"._

_Willow: "Same here, should have told you that one day maybe one of us many never come home."_

_Faith: "I get that, I really do. Its just that…."_

_Willow: "Never thought it would happen so soon or when I'm lost in another reality?"_

_Faith: "Yeah, that's it."_

_Willow: "How about I apologize for rushing off to an alternate reality by making dinner?"_

_Faith: "Well it better be for three people. Remember Dawn is coming tonight."_

_Willow: "Oh yeah."_

_Faith: "But I still expect a nice dinner tonight."_

_Willow: "Yes m'lady. Oh how was it coming through the Gate?"_

_Faith: "It was wicked cool."_

Willow smiled and nudged Faith with her elbow while they walked behind the rest of SG1 as they exited the cave and walked towards the Stargate.

 


	39. The Arrival of Dawn

**SGC, General O'Neill's Office, 1500hours**

The General was sitting in his chair going through some paper work. Actually he was just looking at the files in front of him, but not really reading through them. Instead, his mind was somewhere else. He recalled what Colonel Carter had told him yesterday about Willow going through the mirror and then it getting disconnected because some idiots seemed to have stolen the mirror from a shop.

Colonel Carter had kept him updated every two hours on what the situation was even though the answers were the same each time.

"Sorry Sir" the Colonel would say, "we haven't been able to activate the mirror"

The General didn't blame the Colonel for allowing Willow to go through the mirror, nor did he blame Willow for going through the mirror in the first place. He knew that everyone at the SGC has to take the risk that they may not come back home. However, this time he felt fear grip his heart as he thought that Willow may never come back.

He remembered the look of worry on the faces of Teal'c and Faith when he had told them what happened and immediately approved Teal'c's request to take Faith to the planet in the event that those thieves managed to activate the mirror on their own and come through.

"Who'd better to punish those goons than a pissed off Jaffa and Slayer" the General had thought at that time.

Looking at the wall clock in his office, he knew that Willow had roughly another thirty hours before Entropic Cascade Failure set in and what happened to Dr. Carter would happen to Willow if she couldn't get back in time.

"Unscheduled off-world activation" said Walter over the P.A system suddenly

"No one's due back yet" thought the General to himself as he ran down to the control room

"What's going on Walter?" asked the General

"Its SG1's IDC Sir" said Walter

"Open the Iris" replied the General as he looked at the event horizon with a renewed hope that Willow was back since SG1 was coming back early. Once he noticed the ripples appear he immediately walked down to the Gateroom where he saw Colonel Carter followed by the remainder of SG1, including Willow walk down the ramp.

"Carter" said the General as he smiled at the Colonel, "I see you've found our missing team member?"

"Yes Sir" said Colonel Carter, "actually she found us"

The General nodded as he addressed the rest of SG1, "Everyone report to the infirmary for your post mission checks and then we'll have the briefing at 1600 hours. Captain Rosenberg report to my office now"

"Yes Sir" said Willow as she handed her weapons to the awaiting airman before signing a piece of paper and walked up to the General's office.

"Jack" said Daniel

"Daniel?"

"Sir" said the Colonel, "please go easy on her"

"Take your team to the infirmary Carter" said the General as he watched Willow slowly walk up the last bit of the stairs

"Oh Sir" said the Colonel as she handed him a piece of paper, "She did bring you a present"

"What's this?" asked the General as he opened the folded paper and looked at six gate addresses, "these are gate addresses? Must be really special Carter."

"The alternate reality SGC found some Zero Point Modules at these addresses Sir" said the Colonel smiling as she watched the General's eyes widen

"You think these addresses would be valid in this reality?" asked the General

"I don't see why not Sir" said the Colonel

"Alright" said the General, "I'll order recon missions to these addresses for tomorrow, and in the meantime, go for your check-ups"

"Yes Sir" said the Colonel as she led SG1 and Faith to the infirmary.

Willow was standing nervously in the General's office waiting for him to meet with her. A few minutes later, she stood at attention as the General walked in and stared at her while he closed the office door. Willow sensed that everyone was keeping away from the surrounding area, which made her even more nervous.

"Captain Rosenberg" said the General calmly as he walked towards her, "What you did back on the planet was the dumbest, most idiotic thing I've ever seen anyone under my command do"

"I understand Sir" said Willow as she looked straight ahead

"You understand?" said the General calmly, "Do you understand what could have happened if you were not able to come back in time? Do you understand how your friends and teammates would have felt if you had died while you were in that other reality?"

"Hell, even the President was concerned" said the General

"The President, Sir?" said Willow surprised

"When one member of the SGC's front line team gets lost in another reality, the President needs to know" said the General

"Sir" said Willow, "I did what I thought was best, Sir. Someone was calling out for help, and as a member of the SGC and SG1, I thought it was my responsibility to provide that help"

"Even if it was from another reality?" said the General

"Yes Sir" replied Willow

"Permission to speak freely Sir?" said Willow after a few seconds

"Yes" replied the General

"I take full responsibility for my actions, Sir" said Willow, "Colonel Carter was against the idea but I argued for going to the other reality. If anyone should be punished for what happened, it should be me"

"Ai" said the General as he ran his hands through his hair, "Look Red, I know you want to help people especially your friends, even if they are in another reality. It's just that you can't save everyone. Its physically impossible. What would have happened if, let's say after you got back, another mirror was activated with another friend of yours calling out for help"

"I Don't know Sir" said Willow

"Red" said the General, "I've sometimes thought about using the mirror to go to another reality and telling myself there to be careful with Charlie"

At the mention of Charlie's name, Willow looked at the General as he had a faraway look in his eyes

"Sir?" said Willow confused

"Sometimes I think that if I warn myself in advance in another reality, then Charlie would be alright and grow up" said the General, "then I tell myself that it's not my reality. What happened in my reality, in this reality, already happened; that event changed my life forever. Do I like it? No, but it still happened"

"Sir" said Willow, "are you saying that Dawn in that other reality should have died?"

"What I'm saying Red" said the General, "is that how do you know she would have died? Maybe her sister would have saved her in time from whatever it is that was going to hurt her. I'm sure there are realities out there where she does die, just as there are reality's out there where Charlie is living a full life, or a reality out there where I finally pulled the trigger after Charlie died"

"There's something that Teal'c said when we had gone to Dr. Carter's reality a few years ago" continued the General, "he said that 'ours is the only reality that is of consequence'".

"Ultimately, it's my own reality that really matters" said Willow realizing the meaning what the General quoted Teal'c as saying

"Yes" said the General as he sat on his table facing Willow, "what I said earlier holds true Red, that was the dumbest and most idiotic thing I've seen anyone under my command do; but it was also the bravest"

Willow looked at surprise at the General at the last word he said.

"But" he continued, "and this is a direct order Captain, don't ever do that again. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir" said Willow

"You're dismissed Red" said the General, "get yourself checked out at the infirmary and then report for the debriefing. I have a feeling we'll be looking forward to the report of your little jaunt. After that you go home and rest up. Oh yeah, don't you have to go and pick up Miss Summers from the airport"

"Yes Sir" said Willow

"At ease Red" said the General as he suddenly noticed Willow was still standing ramrod straight.

"Thank you Sir" replied Willow

"Go to the infirmary Red" said the General, "We'll be over tomorrow to help you move to your new place, we expect pizza and beer for all the almost heart attacks you caused us. Deal?"

"Yes Sir" said Willow with a smile

**Briefing Room, SGC, 1600 hours**

Willow gave an account of everything that happened to her during the time she was in the alternate reality from her arrival, to the battle with the demon, to the debriefing session in the hospital with the alternate SGC and then the disclosure of the Stargate Program to the alternate versions of her friends.

"Looks like your friends took it pretty well" said Daniel

"Seems that way" said Willow, "who knows, maybe there will be some sort of collaboration between them"

"Sure" said Faith sarcastically

"You don't agree?" asked Colonel Carter as she looked at Faith

"Maybe for a little while, and I'm betting the Red from that reality will be interested" said Faith, "but the others? I think they'll do whatever B thinks should be done"

"If Buffy thinks it's a good idea, then they'll cooperate?" asked the Colonel

"Yep" said Faith, but that's just me

"How about the power sources?" said Willow as she tried to change the topic of conversation

"The ZPM's you mean?" said the Colonel

"ZPM?" said Willow confused

"McKay came up with it" said the Colonel

"Rodney McKay?" said Willow

"Yep" replied the Colonel, "that's the one, he contacted the SGC and wanted to meet with me the day you went to the other reality. He wanted to gloat that he finally named the thing"

"Sounds like him" smiled Willow

"Anyway, it stands for Zero Point Module" said the Colonel, "it basically houses a pocket of subspace-time from where it extracts vacuum energy until it reaches maximum entrophy"

"For how long?" asked Daniel

"The one we found on Proclarush must be maybe a few million years old" said the Colonel, "but then again, the power demands on it were not that great, so who knows for how long it could have lasted"

"Where is it now?" asked Faith

"Its powering the Ancient Weapons platform in Antarctica now" said the Colonel, "it's the only power source we have for the moment that can activate the chair"

"Speaking of which" said the General as he looked at Willow, "have you made a decision about Dr. Weir's request, Red?"

"Not yet, Sir" said Willow as she glanced at Faith who looked confused

"What request?" said Faith as she looked at everyone at the table before looking at Willow

"Perhaps it would be best if Willow Rosenberg explained at a later date" said Teal'c as he looked at Faith

"Yea" said Willow quietly as Faith looked on confused

"Whatever you decide, Dr. Weir needs an answer when you and Daniel go to the outpost on Monday" said the General

"What's going on?" said Faith

"I'm going to the Antarctic outpost to test the Ancient chair platform" said Willow

"You can do that?" said Faith surprised

"Yes" replied Willow

"Willow has what we call the ATA Gene" said Colonel Carter, "its used to access the technology the Ancients used all those years ago"

"Oh" said Faith, "That's actually kinda cool"

"I know right?" said the General, "I have it too but the President said that I'm not allowed on the chair anymore"

"How many people have it?" said Faith

"Its extremely rare" said the Colonel

"Do I have it as well?" asked Faith

"Well, the blood we took from you the first time you came in was used to screen for that gene as well" said the General, "however, we haven't gotten the results yet"

"Oh" said Faith before they started to talk about other topics of interest.

**Colorado Springs Airport, 1945 hours**

After the long briefing where SG1 and Faith listened to Willow's briefing on her trip to the alternate reality, the two young girls changed in the locker room and hurried to the airport to pick up Dawn.

"Hey" said Faith who was sitting in the passenger's side, "you look nervous"

"I am" said Willow, "I have no idea how Dawn will react when she sees me, especially since I put her sister and all our friends in prison"

"I think she'll understand" said Faith, "well eventually"

"That doesn't really help me much, you know" said Willow smiling

"Well, I did do things to Buffy that I'm not particularly proud of you know" said Faith as she looked at Willow, "but Dawn did come to terms with that and accept me. It'll be the same with you"

"I hope so" said Willow

"So has she thought about what she wants to do at Colorado State?" asked Faith

"According to Agent Barret" said Willow, "she wants to follow Buffy's footsteps and go into Psychology"

"Oh" said Faith looking surprised

"Yea" said Willow, "I was surprised too, I thought she's want to go into linguistics or something since she seemed to pick up new languages real fast"

"You could recommend it to her" said Faith

"Maybe you should?" said Willow as she glanced at her

"Nope" said Faith, "you should"

"I missed out on a lot" said Willow quietly

"Huh?" said Faith as she looked at Willow with confusion, "the other reality's Dawn was so young, she looked almost sixteen. Dawn in this reality is already twenty one. I've missed out on a lot of things in her life since I left Sunnydale"

"Oh come on" said Faith, "Don't go all depressed in me now. You're the one who requested this remember?"

"I know" said Willow, "Just that, the closer it gets to meeting her, the more nervous I get"

"How about we change the subject" said Faith grinning

"Ok" replied Willow

"Who were you with in the other reality?" asked Faith smiling

"What?" said Willow confused

"You heard me" replied Faith, "I mean from what you said in the briefing, since I wasn't there in Sunnydale it would mean that either I didn't exist in that reality or I was in prison"

"Well, Buffy did recognize you" said Willow laughing, "so I'm guessing you existed in that reality"

"So" said Faith as she turned around in the front seat to face Willow, "who was it?"

"Wait" said Willow laughing, "are we actually going to be gossiping about my counterpart in another reality? That's just weird"

"You fight aliens for a living Red" said Faith, "and you think this question is the weird part?"

"Good point" said Willow, "and its 'we'"

"Ok" said Faith, "so, out with it"

"Alright, alright" said Willow, "it was Tara, my counterpart was with Tara"

"Tara?" said Faith, "You mean the girl Buffy told me you were kinda interested in before you left Sunnydale?"

"Yea" said Willow, "That's the one"

"Oh" replied Faith

"Why?" said a smiling Willow, "wait a second, are you jealous?"

"No I'm not" said Faith

"Yes you are" said Willow with a smile, "I can feel it coming off you in waves"

"No I'm….." said Faith as she was interrupted by Willow holding her hand

"I thought we agreed to take things slow?" said Willow as she squeezed Faith's hand

"Yeah" said Faith smiling, "but still"

"It wasn't me" said Willow, "she was someone else but, from where I was standing, they looked in trouble because of my counterpart's addiction to magic"

"But you don't practise magic anymore" said Faith, "so I guess we don't have to worry about that"

Just then Willow pulled into the airport parking lot and stopped her car at the first empty stall she could find and turned off the engine. As Faith was getting ready to get out of the car, Willow grabbed her arm and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"What was that for?" said Faith, "not that I'm complaining or anything"

"I didn't want to say it during the briefing but when the temporal tremor hit me" said Willow, "I was terrified I'd never see anyone in this reality again. I mean other then the fact that I was dying there, I knew the General O'Neill there, I knew Buffy, Xander and the Scoobies… but they weren't my General O'Neill, Buffy or the Scoobies. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah" said Faith, "You thought you were gonna die with strangers by your side, all alone"

"Yeah" said Willow

"But you still fought through it all and came back" said Faith

"And I was worried that you'd leave the program if I never came back" said Willow

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard from you" said Faith as she gave Willow a kiss in the cheek, "you gave me a chance at a normal life. You really think I'd give it up that easily?"

"You call this normal?" said Willow laughing

"You don't?" replied Faith, "trust me, after being attacked by and slaying vampires and demons, I'd take this life any day of the week. At least I get to be a Slayer with guns you know, really cool and big gun"

"Come on" continued Faith as she got out of the car, "let's go pick up the kid"

"Yep" said Willow as she got out of the car and walked with Faith close by her into the terminal.

Willow and Faith were in the baggage area waiting for the flight from D.C to arrive at Colorado Springs. Looking at the arrivals board, Willow saw that the plane had landed ten minutes ago and that the passengers had already started to disembark.

"There she is" said Faith as she walked towards Dawn, "Hey kiddo!"

"Hi Faith" said Dawn as she hugged the Slayer, "so… military?"

"Civilian consultant" said Faith, "training new recruits, you know how it goes"

"Finally Slayer abilities and experience coming into good use huh?" said Dawn

"You have no idea" said Faith

"Hi Dawn" said Willow as she gave her a small wave.

"Hello" said Dawn as she nodded at Willow

_Willow: "At least she didn't slap me"_

_Faith: "See it could only get better from now on"_

"So Dawn" said Willow, "do you have any baggage checked-in?"

"Faith" said Dawn as she turned to Faith, "do you think you could help me with my bags?"

"Sure" said Faith as she glanced at Willow, "Umm.. let's go then"

Once Dawn got all her bags the three of them walked down to Willow's car, with Dawn sitting in the back and Willow and Faith putting her bags in the trunk of the car.

"Hey" said Faith, "it'll be alright"

"Oh yeah" said Willow attempting a smile before closing the trunk and getting in the car

After starting the car, Willow started to drive out from the airport and on to her apartment.

"So Dawn" said Willow, "You wanna go the scenic route or the boring way?"

Looking at the rearview mirror, Willow looked at Dawn as she simply looked out the window at all the various lights and billboards along the road.

"Ok" said Willow as she looked at Faith, "the scenic route it is"

"Hey kiddo" said Faith, "You hungry? You up for some pizza?"

"Yea sure" said Dawn as she moved to the middle of the back seat and held on to Faith's shoulder.

"Any particular type?" asked Faith

"One with everything, including anchovies" said Dawn

"Alright" said Faith as she looked at Willow, "the usual then, Red?"

"Yea sure" said Willow quietly

"Guess what?" said Faith as she turned back to look at Dawn grinning, "Red's got a new place. We'll be moving tomorrow and using you as free labour"

"Isn't that like against the law?" smiled Dawn

"What? Free labour?" said Faith smiling

"No" said Dawn as she stared at Willow, "Helping traitors, who just happen to put their best friends in prison, move"

"DAWN!" said Faith as she looked between Dawn and an increasingly upset Willow

"Dawn" said Willow, "Tomorrow while I'm moving, Faith will take you to the Academy hospital for a check up"

"I don't need a…" said Dawn as Willow interrupted her

"You will go for a check-up at 0800 hours and at that time you'll be given a subcutaneous transmitter which would be on you for the whole time you're staying with me and Faith, the doctor will also set you up with a counsellor who you'll be visiting once a week" said Willow as she looked straight ahead, "and then Faith will take you to register for your classes and buy your books at Colorado State"

"Oh God" said Faith, "not that time again"

"Sorry" said Willow, "That's the only time that Doctor Brightman's free to take a look at Dawn"

_Faith: "As long as you don't use the cold water on me again"_

_Willow: "Agreed. And thanks for taking care of this"_

_Faith: "No sweat Red. I'll talk to her tomorrow"_

_Willow: "No need to. You're right, she needs to get it out of her system"_

_Faith: "You sure?"_

_Willow: "Yea. It won't take more than a couple of hours for the check up, then you could go with her to the university. If I remember correctly, everything has to be done before two in the afternoon. By the time you're done, we would have already finished the move. I'll give you my card, for her books and stuff"_

_Faith: "Nah, I'll get the books for her. Remember I got that advance after signing that SGC contract"_

_Willow: "You sure?"_

_Faith: "Yea. You're already taking care of her tuition and all"_

_Willow: "Gotta love the high pay huh?"_

_Faith: "No kidding"_

Faith looked at Willow as she drove the car down the exit towards her apartment.

"Dawn" said Willow, "I remember you used to pick up languages real quick, have you thought about doing a double major in psychology and linguistics?"

Willow could sense that she wasn't getting through to Dawn but she still had to try.

"If you try for linguistics" said Willow, "I know someone who may be able help to get you an internship at the university"

"Hey kiddo" said Faith, "what do you think? Good idea?"

"Yeah" said Dawn, "Sure, so are we there yet?"

"Almost there Dawn" said Willow, "another five minutes or so"

"Ok" said Dawn

_Willow: "She answered me"_

_Faith: "See, told'ya"_

**Willow's Apartment, 2045 hours**

"Alright kiddo" said Faith as Willow opened the door and Faith brought in both of Dawn's heavy bags into the apartment, "home sweet home"

"Well at least till tomorrow" smiled Willow as she looked at Dawn

"Great" she replied as she looked around the living room and saw some folded boxes that were leaning against a wall.

"You got my room" said Willow as she led Dawn to her room, "hopefully you find the bed comfortable, I actually like it kinda hard"

Willow heard Faith laughing uncontrollably in the living room as she heard what Willow had said about the bed.

"Very funny Faith" said Willow as she walked back towards the living room leaving Dawn in her temporary room. If Willow had looked back, she would have see Dawn look back at her and have a slight smile on her face.

Willow had called for a pizza and it took almost forty five minutes to reach her apartment. During that whole time Faith and Dawn were just talking about nonsensical things. When the pizza guy had come to deliver the pie, Willow paid the man while giving him a good tip.

"Hey" said Willow, "the both of you should go ahead and start eating, I wanna lie down for a while"

"You alright?" said Faith

"Just exhausted" said Willow, "anyway, I got to get up at the same time as you anyway so that I could start packing"

"You sure you can handle it by yourself?" asked Faith

"Yea" said Willow, "good night"

"Night Red" said Faith

Dawn didn't say anything as she simply grabbed a slice of pizza and watched as Willow slowly walked back to Faith's room, which she was sharing for the night.

Once Willow went into the room she was sharing with Faith, she set up the air mattress at one corner of the room, changed into her pyjamas and simply crashed onto the mattress. Once her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

While Willow was fast asleep, Faith and Dawn were having pizza while watching some TV.

"You know" said Faith, "What you said in the car on the way here was totally out of line"

"Look" said Dawn, "I'm not going to apologize for something that I'm not sorry for. She put Buffy, her supposed best friend; Xander, her so called oldest friend, Tara, Giles and others in jail"

"I warned you and Buffy about what would happen if you went ahead with the plan" said Faith

"Oh come on" said Dawn, "you got the sweetest deal of all, no jail time"

"Are you serious?" whispered Faith, "Is that what you really think?"

"Then?"

"I was given a year in jail, Kid" said Faith, "or I could work at the same place as Red training new officers. And I've already spent time in the big house and didn't have the stomach for more. Plus she gave me another chance for a normal life"

"You're a slayer Faith" said Dawn, "there's no such thing as a normal life"

"Do you have any idea what kind of sentence you could have gotten, kid?" asked Faith, her hands in her hips, as she looked at Dawn, "Well? Do you?"

"No" said Dawn curtly.

"I read some law books when I was in prison the first time" said Faith to a surprised Dawn, "and guess what? Twenty-five to life... that's what could have happened to you, Buffy, and the others. That what would ave happened to me for taking part in that whole fiasco. I'm eternally thankful to that woman, who you hurt just now, for giving me a second chance. And so should you"

"Oh please" said Dawn as she took a bite off another slice of pizza

"You have no idea do you?" said Faith, "she personally appealed directly to the President for your current sentences. The only reason you're even here now is because she didn't want you to ruin your future by going to jail. That's the reason why she made the deal for you to stay with her for Buffy's entire five year sentence"

"I take responsibility in the part that I played kid" said Faith as she looked at Dawn, "it was wrong to do what we did to her because I can tell you this; she's simply amazing at what she does"

"Whether you apologize to her or not, doesn't matter if you hate her or not" continued Faith, "she'll still look out for you and keep you safe. Something you should think about"

Faith then got up and went into her room before changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She looked at Willow sleeping soundly on the air mattress before she left the room and went back the living room.

"Come on Kid" said Faith as she held out her hand, "you should change and get to bed. We have an early day tomorrow"

"You go ahead" said Dawn, "I'll clear up here"

"Alright squirt" said Faith, "good night"

"Night" said Dawn as she put the remaining pizza in the fridge before getting a glass of water and walking towards her room. After she changed clothes, Dawn walked back into the living room to turn off the lights when she noticed the pictures of Willow along with the blonde haired woman who had been at the police station in Sunnydale after they were arrested. Dawn saw that they were enjoying themselves at some restaurant along with a muscular black guy. There was another picture with an older man with silver hair who had his arm around Willow's shoulders, the both of them were grinning at the camera. She then looked at another picture where Willow along with the other people in different pictures were standing together, weapons in hand in what looked like a wooded area. She then saw some of the other pictures in Sunnydale, especially the one where Buffy, Willow, Xander and Giles were standing together in the old Sunnydale High School library.

After another quick glance through the pictures, Dawn turned off the lights and went to Willow's room to sleep.

**Willow's Apartment, next morning, 0450 hours**

Willow found herself walking in the corridors of the SGC, looking around she found no one there. She looked down at herself and saw that she just had on her basic BDU's, there were no weapons on her anywhere.

"Ok" she told herself, "This is just another dream… Oh please let it be just a dream"

Just then she heard giggling from the hallway to her right.

"Hello!" said Willow as the giggling seemed to move further and further away from her until it suddenly stopped

"Hello!" shouted Willow as she ran to where the giggling had last stopped. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her and she ended up at an empty control room. As she looked around, she noticed that the gate was active and that there was a little girl with red hair standing on the ramp.

"It can't be" said Willow to herself as she ran down the stairs and into the Gateroom as she reached for a weapon, before remembering that she didn't have any.

"Hi" said the girl as she saw Willow run towards the ramp

"Uh…. Hi?" said Willow as she stopped just at the bottom of the ramp and approached the girl cautiously, "Who are you?" asked Willow

"My name's Athena" said the little girl giggling, "you're silly"

"Who are you, really?" said Willow as she furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the little girl, "and why do you look like me when I was younger?"

Suddenly Willow noticed the girl who claimed to be Athena look behind Willow with fear in her eyes as she slowly stepped backwards.

"He's coming" said Athena as her bottom lip trembled

"Who's coming?" said Willow as she turned around to face the entrance to the Gateroom and saw nothing there

"There's no one there" said Willow as she turned back to face the girl. But when Willow turned around, she saw that the girl, Athena, had ran up to the event horizon of the Stargate and put her arm through before turning back to face Willow.

"Goodbye Willow" said Athena as she pointed to an area behind Willow, "he's coming"

"I don't understand, who's coming? And how do you know my name?" said Willow as she started to walk up the ramp towards Athena. Just as she reached the midpoint between the Stargate and the bottom of the ramp, Willow saw Athena run through the event horizon and then the Stargate shut down and the wormhole disengaged.

"Hello Willow" said a very familiar voice that Willow missed

"Doc?" said Willow as she turned around to face Janet Frasier

"Just call me Janet, Willow"

"So you were really there? When I was in that dream on Thor's ship when Colonel Carter was kidnapped by Fifth?" asked Willow

"Yes" said Janet

"I really am sorry you know" said Willow sadly

"For what?" said Janet

"You know" replied Willow, "That thing"

"Oh… that…" said Janet, "listen Willow, people in our line of work die. It happens, nothing you or I can do about it. But I can tell you this though, it didn't hurt at all and I could never blame you for being unable to save me. I was already gone by then"

"I know" said Willow sadly, "but that burden will remain with me forever"

"Willow" said Janet as she stepped towards her, "there will come a point in time when you'll have to release your burdens and walk the great path towards enlightenment"

"What?" said Willow as she looked at Janet confused

"You should ask Daniel what it's like to be a disciple of Oma" said Janet smiling, "A lot of confusing quotes I'm afraid, I'm still trying to figure out half of what she says"

"So Janet" said Willow, "what brings you to my dream?"

"To warn you" said Janet

"I thought ascended beings can't interfere in the lower planes" said Willow, "supposed to be illegal, right?

"I'm just warning a friend" said Janet

"Technically you are taking action just by warning me right?" said Willow smiling

"Not really" said Janet as she walked closer to Willow, "all I can say is that he's coming. And I'm really sorry, but you'll be soon faced with two choices"

"What are you talking about?" said Willow as she walked up to Janet, "and who's Athena, Janet? Why does that girl look like a younger version of me?"

"I can't tell you that, Willow" said Janet, "you'll have to find out on your own"

"Now you decide not to interfere" said Willow smiling

"Take care of yourself Willow" said Janet, "thanks for looking out for Cassie"

Willow nodded as Janet turned into a bright white light just as the Stargate reactivated on its own again. Willow then saw the light pass through the open wormhole before it disengaged.

Once the Stargate was in idle mode, Willow turned around and immediately stepped back in fear. Right in front of her was a clocked and hooded figure all in black.

"Anubis" said Willow as she recognized him from the pictures Colonel Carter showed her from when he first appeared at the SGC

"Willow Rosenberg" said Anubis as he grabbed her by the throat; picking her up and pulling her to him, "You will be mine, I shall have your power and rule this galaxy again"

Willow gasped just as she opened her eyes and found herself on her air mattress. She sat up real quick and looked around the darkness of Faith's room. Noticing that Faith was sound asleep, Willow slowly stood up and looked at Faith as her chest moved up and down rhythmically. Once she made sure that Faith was breathing normally, she then slowly opened her door and stepped out into the hallway before closing the door softly. Willow then approached her room where Dawn was asleep and opened the door softly to check up on the younger girl. She saw that Dawn was asleep facing the door while hugging Willow's body pillow. Willow smiled when she saw that the blanket was on the floor, so she softly walked in and put the blanket over Dawn before slowly leaving again and heading to the kitchen.

Looking at the clock in the kitchen, she saw that it was already 0510 hours.

"So much for sleep" thought Willow to herself as she put on a pot of coffee.

After the coffee was done, she grabbed a piece of cold pizza and went out to the balcony of her apartment in the cold morning. Taking one of the chairs on the balcony, she put her feet up on the railing and drank her steaming hot coffee and had her cold pizza while looking at the view of the mountains as she tried to keep her mind away from another disturbing dream.

**Orilla, Asgard Home World, Othalla Galaxy**

"Commander Thor" said Heimdall as he approached the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet

"Has the Science Council finally validated my findings on the DNA of Lieutenant Rosenberg?" asked Thor

"They have" said Heimdall as he nodded his head, "they have spent many weeks repeating the experiments you conducted to confirm your results"

"That is good news" said Thor as he walked the grey metallic halls of the headquarters of the Asgard Science Council alongside his friend.

"Her DNA needs to be protected as well against genetic manipulation" said Thor, "just like O'Neill's"

"Yes" said Heimdall, "The Council have agreed with you in that regard"

"Has the Nox been notified of this development?" asked Thor

"Yes" said Heimdall, "they are sending a representative to assist us"

"I am sure they are eager" said Thor as he looked emotionlessly at Heimdall

"Yes" said Heimdall, "it has been far too long since the Asgard and the Nox have collaborated"

"Indeed, and do not forget" said Thor, "Lieutenant Rosenberg carries within her genetic code, the legacy of two of the other great races from the Alliance of Four"

"Unfortunately this cannot be heralded as the return of the four great races" said Heimdall, "but it does support the theory that not all the Furlings left that galaxy"

"Yes" said Thor, "however, the unique protein marker that is created would go a great way in dealing with our cloning and genetic problem. Once again the humans of Earth, the people of the Tau'ri, have helped the Asgard to save ourselves from our own mistakes"

"It would seem that you are correct" said Heimdall to Thor, "when you first indicated that the humans of Earth have the potential to become the Fifth Race"

"They still have a long way to go" said Thor, "and thanks to the potential benefits of this protein marker, we now have the high possibility of helping them achieve that potential"

"I will soon make my way to Earth" said Thor, "I have made Lieutenant Rosenberg a promise to personally give her the results of the DNA test. I will also inform her that her DNA would need to be protected as well, just like O'Neill's, against any manipulation"

"Would she agree?" asked Heimdall

"I believe she would" said Thor as he walked off towards the _Daniel Jackson_ , "I shall see you soon, Old friend"

"Good bye Thor" said Heimdall as he headed back into the Council building with renewed hope that they found the solution to problem that is slowly killing their race.

**Willow's Apartment, 1600 hours**

"You know Red" said General O'Neill, "It would have helped if you had Faith here, I mean her strength would have helped us a lot"

"Sorry Sir" said Willow as she helped the General carry the remaining boxes from his truck to her new ground floor apartment, "but today is the last day for Dawn to register for classes and someone had to go with her. I asked Faith to take her"

"Nope" said the General, "you did it to torture me and the others"

"No Sir" said Willow in mock horror, "How could you say that?"

"Very funny Red" said the General as he smiled at the red head

After Willow and the General put down the box in the middle of her new apartment, they were followed by Daniel and Colonel Carter who were carrying a few bags of clothes and other assorted knick knacks, then came Teal'c who was carrying a heavy box full of books.

"Hey Teal'c" said Willow as she held on to one side of the box, "I'll help you with that. I think this goes into my room but let's put it down here in the meantime"

"Very well Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c

After they put the box in her in the dining area near the kitchen, Willow walked with Teal'c back into the living room where Daniel and Colonel Carter were already lying on the carperted floor with General O'Neill sitting on the couch and rubbing his knee. Willow went to her fridge and took out four bottles of beer and a pack of grape juice for Teal'c.

"Thanks Willow" said the Colonel as she sat up to receive the beer from Willow

"Thanks for helping me move you guys" said Willow as she sat down next to the General

"No problem" said Daniel, "although I do have to say that a payment from the helpee is needed for future assistance from the helpers"

"I agree with that" said the Colonel

"Me too" said the General

"As do I" said Teal'c as SG1 looked at Willow

"How about steak?" said Willow

"Nah" said the General

"Chinese?" said Colonel Carter

"Sure" said Willow, "I don't have a problem"

"Alright then" said the General as he slowly stood up, "meet at the Chinese restaurant next to O'Malley's at 1930?"

"Sure Sir" said Willow as the General and the others slowly got up to leave

"Where's Dawn and Faith?" asked Daniel

"They're stuck in traffic" replied Willow

"Well" said Daniel grinning, "looking forward to meeting Dawn"

"Oh come on" said the Colonel smiling, "you just like that you have a fan"

"Its not everyday I have a fan who actually read my books" said Daniel as he turned to face Willow, "see you tonight Willow"

"See you Daniel" said Willow

"Is everything alright with you and Dawn?" asked Colonel Carter as the others left the apartment

"I think she's still angry with me ma'am" said Willow, "but eventually we'll be alright, I hope"

"Alright" said the Colonel smiling, "I'll see you tonight. Want me to pick you up?"

"Sure" said Willow, "if its not too much trouble"

"Nah" said the Colonel, "see you at 1915 then"

"Ma'am?" said Willow just as Colonel Carter was about to leave

"Yes?" she replied

"Do you think you could stay a little while longer ma'am?" asked Willow

"Sure" said the Colonel as she closed the door and sat on the carpet next to Willow

"Is there any way you can nullify my abilities?" asked Willow

"Why?" asked Colonel Carter surprised

"Ma'am, do you remember the time I called you about that nightmare I had? The one about where I saw everyone in the SGC massacred, I saw everything burning, and that it was Anubis who was responsible for it all?"

"Yea" said the Colonel, "I remember you were really scared when you called me"

"What I never mentioned….. what I couldn't mention" said Willow as she took a deep breath, "in my nightmare, I was Anubis"

"What do you mean?" said the Colonel as she stared at Willow, "Anubis is dead and gone"

"Are we really sure ma'am?" asked Willow, "because that nightmare was so real, the smell, the sights, the feeling of the symbiote of one of the Jaffa I killed, its blood on my hand. It was all real. And I'm terrified it will really happen"

"It was only a nightmare Willow" said the Colonel

"I think it was a glimpse into a possible future ma'am" said Willow

"Willow" said the Colonel as she placed both her hands on Willow's face and looked straight into her eyes, "You had an extremely vivid nightmare. It happens to people in our line of work where the defence of everything we hold dear is on the line. But that's all it is, just a nightmare"

"I had another one this morning Colonel" said Willow, "he said he was coming for me"

"Willow" said the Colonel, "since your nightmare in D.C, have you been thinking about Anubis a great deal?"

"Yes" said Willow

"Then that's what this probably is" said the Colonel smiling, "You've got Anubis on your brain"

"Even so ma'am" said Willow, "can you nullify my abilities? You're the smartest person I know, so I'm sure that you must have some theories about what can be done"

"I'll admit that there are some theories that I have had since you first demonstrated your telepathy and telekinesis" said the Colonel, "I think that….."

"Ma'am" said Willow interrupting her, "I'm sorry, it would be best that I don't know, but is it possible?"

"Yes" said the Colonel as she looked at Willow

"Thank you" said Willow, "because in the event that Anubis is still out there, if my nightmare comes to pass; I need to be stopped. I need to be killed"

"It won't come to that" said the Colonel as she slowly stood up before nodding to the red head, "you do realize that I need to tell the General about this before I start on it?" said the Colonel

"Yes, I know ma'am" said Willow, "but please, I need to be stopped. If my dream is any indication at all, if there is an outside influence that can take control of me, then we're all in danger. So please, the SGC needs some way to stop me"

"Listen Willow" said the Colonel as she helped Willow stand up, "we don't have to discuss this right now, let's just go and enjoy ourselves tonight and then we'll discuss this on Monday. What do you say?"

"But Monday I'll be going to the Antarctic with Daniel ma'am" said Willow

"I'll be going with you guys" said the Colonel, "I need to try and hook up a direct connection between the database there and our computers so that Daniel could have a much easier time looking over whatever's on it"

"Alright ma'am" said Willow, "and thanks again"

"No problem Willow" said the Colonel just as Faith and Dawn opened the door and entered the apartment

"Nice digs" said Faith as she whistled her approval before turning to look at the Colonel, "Hi"

"Hi Faith" said the Colonel

"Hello Dawn" said the Colonel as she turned to the younger of the two girls, "I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam"

"Hi" said Dawn as she shook the Colonel's hand

"Alright then" said the Colonel as she walked out the door, "see you all tonight, I'll come by at 1915 to pick you up"

"See you then ma'am" said Willow

"See ya" said Faith as she waved at the Colonel

"Going somewhere tonight?" asked Faith as she turned to Willow

"Yea, Chinese restaurant, my treat" said Willow, "remember I did say I'll be getting dinner"

"Oh, I'll take that but technically, you said you'll be cooking dinner" said Faith smiling before she turned to face Dawn, "not bad huh kid?"

"I guess" said Dawn as she looked around the new place

"Dawn" said Willow, "You should choose your room before you do anything else, then we can relax a bit and start unpacking before dinner"

Dawn simply just walked away to where the three rooms were and chose the largest of the three, then Willow and Faith helped her to bring her bags to the room before the two SG1 members chose their rooms. After all of that was done, they started to unpack and before they realized it, it was almost 1800 hours. After leaving the rest of the unpacking for the next day, the three girls freshened up and got ready for a night out.

As the Colonel told Willow, she was there exactly at 1915 to pick up the three girls and then the car full of women drove off to meet Daniel, Teal'c and General O'Neill at the restaurant.

 


	40. The Possession

**Willow's Apartment, Monday, 0700 hours**

"Dawn" said Willow as she knocked on her door, "it's time to get up; you have class in two hours"

Willow stood outside the door as she sensed Dawn just lying on the bed silently. She knew that Dawn had heard her but was just ignoring her.

"Can I come in?" asked Willow

"No" said Dawn silently but loud enough for Willow to hear it

"I'm up" said Dawn

"Can we talk?" said Willow

"No" said Dawn as she slowly got up and opened the door, "like you said, I have class in two hours I need to get ready for. So, if you would so kindly excuse me" said Dawn as she closed her door again before heading into the rest room that was directly connected to her room to freshen up and take a shower.

"Alright" said Willow softly as she stared at the closed door, "I made some coffee and breakfast, just help yourself"

"OK" replied Dawn

"Ok" said Willow silently as she knocked on Faith's door.

"Hey sleepyhead" said Willow smiling, "get up"

"Oh for goodness sakes, I'm up" said Faith as she swung her door open, pulled Willow into her room and then slammed the door shut again

"Hey" said Willow as Faith pushed her against a wall, "you ok?"

"Yea" replied Faith as she placed her hands on the skin of Willow's hips under her shorts

"Dawn's here" said Willow smiling as she grabbed Faith's hands from her hips and laced her fingers between Faith's

"She's in the shower" whispered Faith into Willow's ear

"True" said Willow as she considered what she could be doing with Faith in the meantime, before she quickly shook her head, "but I gotta go in an hour, you know Colonel Carter is picking me and Daniel up for the trip to Antarctica"

Just then Faith smiled and pulled Willow onto her bed before flipping her over until Faith was on top and holding both of Willow's hands at the sides of her head.

"So you like to be top huh?" asked Willow smiling, "you know it's unfair if you use your Slayer strength"

"Hey" said Faith as she leaned down until she was inches from Willow's face, "I use what I have. Can you sense Dawn nearby?"

"No" said Willow just as Faith kissed her

"Wow!" said Willow after the kiss ended, "That was better than the Council HQ one"

"I know right?" said Faith smiling before she let go of Willow's hands

Sensing a chance, Willow then grabbed Faith by her waist as Willow flipped her over on the bed until she was on top.

"So now you get all bossy?" said Faith smiling

"Oh, you know" said Willow with a grin, "I try not to be that mousy student I used to be in high school"

"She's still in the shower" said Willow as she gave Faith another kiss

"You're not half bad yourself" said Faith with a smile after the kiss

"Wait what?" said Willow, "you serious? I thought that was good"

"You have much to learn, my padawan" said Faith

"Wait, did you just reference Star Wars?" replied Willow in mock surprise

"Yea" said Faith

"You're a geek at heart" said Willow laughing as she leaned down and kissed her again before whispering in her ear, "I'm sorry Faith, I have to go"

"I know" said Faith as she looked into Willow's eyes, "When are you coming back?"

"Most likely tonight" said Willow as she moved to lie next to Faith, "maybe earlier. Anyway, you'll be busy with another session of training with Teal'c if I'm not wrong, and then demolitions training with Colonel Dixon. Tomorrow you have explosives with Colonel Reynolds"

"OOOH!" said Faith with a grin, "That's gonna be awesome"

"Oh hey, what was it that Dr. Weir wanted to talk to you about?" whispered Faith

"It's nothing" said Willow, "I've thought about it for some time now and I'm going to turn it down"

"You don't think I deserve to know?" asked Faith as she got up and lay her head right next to Willow's.

Willow stared into Faith's eyes which held a bit of hurt.

"I'm sorry" said Willow, "You do"

"What is it then?"

_Willow: "We're looking for the lost city of the Ancients"_

_Faith: "Really? Wow… have you guys found it yet"_

_Willow: "Not yet"_

_Faith: "Close to finding it?"_

_Willow: "I don't know. But I know it's not on Earth"_

_Faith: "How?"_

_Willow: "When General O'Neill had the Ancient Repository of Knowledge downloaded into his head, somehow I formed a mental link with him"_

_Faith: "Really?"_

_Willow: "I got limited access to the information and it would come in waves. I explained to him and the others that it was being like in an ocean of information. The deeper he sank into it, the deeper I sank"_

_Faith: "Which meant that you had access to more of the information?"_

_Willow: "Yeah, eventually the General found the name of the city"_

_Faith: "What was the name?"_

_Willow: "Atlantis. Faith, the lost city of the Ancients is Atlantis"_

"What?" whispered Faith, "You're kidding?"

_Faith: "Atlantis?"_

_Willow: "Yeah, Dr. Weir is forming an expedition in case we find it. She wants people who have the Ancient gene to go on it. She requested my participation but General O'Neill said that it would be my decision"_

_Faith: "Are you saying no because of me?"_

_Willow: "No, we don't know where it is Faith"_

"I don't want you to say no because of me" whispered Faith, "or because of Dawn"

"Hey Faith!" shouted Dawn right outside her door, "I'm done"

"Alright kid" said Faith before she turned back to Willow, "as for you, I think you should go"

_Faith: "To Atlantis I mean"_

"Why?" Willow asked surprised

"It would help your career" whispered Faith as Willow laid her head on Faith's chest, "I'm sure helping a bunch of people who held you prisoner hasn't helped you much"

"I love my career" said Willow as she looked up at Faith, "but… what I mean…. I just don't wanna go"

"Ok" said Faith as she kissed Willow one more time before getting up.

"Come on Red" said Faith as she helped Willow up and whispered into her ear, "I don't want you to regret this opportunity"

"I won't" said Willow as she opened the door just as Dawn came out of her own room fully dressed for the day.

"Hi Dawn" said Willow, "nice dress"

"Alright" said Dawn just as Faith ran into the rest room for her shower

"I have to get going early Dawn" said Willow as she looked at the young girl who was pouring coffee, "I may have to stay late at work but Faith will drop you off and pick you up from your classes"

"Ok" said Dawn

"Dawnie" said Willow as she placed her hand lightly on Dawn's shoulder

Almost immediately, Willow noticed that Dawn's shoulders were trembling.

"Dawnie?" said Willow concerned as she turned Dawn around, only to see anger written on her face before she pushed Willow away from her.

"Don't touch me" said Dawn through gritted teeth, "You put my sister in prison"

"Dawnie" said Willow

"Don't 'Dawnie' me" she said, "Do you expect thanks from me for what you did? Huh? Is that it? You want me to go on my knees and thank you for everything, thank you for not putting me in jail, thank you for such lenient sentences for them?"

"No, Dawnie. I just….." said Willow as she stepped back stunned

"Don't expect any thanks from me" said Dawn, "once Buffy's out, once she's done all of her five years, I'm out of here. I'll never love you, you're just the stranger I'm stuck living with; I'll only tolerate your presence. In fact you know what, I love Faith more than I'll ever love you. At least she takes care of me and would never have put Buffy, my Buffy, in prison"

"DAWN!" shouted Faith as she rushed out of the shower after hearing the commotion outside.

"I gotta go" said Willow as she looked sadly at Faith, "Colonel Carter's on the way here"

"Red" said Faith as Willow interrupted her

"Here's the keys to the car" said Willow as she gave the keys to Faith, "be careful outside, it's supposed to snow"

"Dawnie" said Willow as she turned to face Buffy's sister, "You may not love me, but I do love you and I'll take care of you. Both Faith and I will" she said as Willow gave Dawn a peck on the cheek.

"Just go Willow" said Dawn as she turned and headed back to her room past Faith, "that's what you do best"

"Red" said Faith as she walked towards the red head dressed in only her bath towel

"She needs to get it out of her system" said Willow sadly, "I'm alright"

"No you're not" said Faith, "She'll be seeing the counsellor at the academy tomorrow, maybe over the sessions, she'll start letting go of her anger"

"Probably" said Willow

"I'm gonna make an appointment to see the same counsellor too" said Faith

"Why?" asked Willow

"When I was in the big house" said Faith, "I had to see a councillor as well, and it helped me a lot. I just want to continue that"

"Alright" said Willow

"You guys will be alright" said Faith as she kissed Willow's cheek

"I hope so" said Willow, "as she looked at Dawn's door, I miss her"

"Anyway" continued Willow as she looked at Faith and the then the wall clock, "oh, the Colonel should be here already. I better go now. I'll see you later tonight; don't blow too many things up ok. And for God's sake, be careful"

"Yes ma'am" said Faith as she gave Willow a mock salute and stuck out her tongue.

"See ya later" said Willow as she left the apartment and closed the door behind her.

Faith was left in the living room in only her towel and she looked at Willow close the door and then turned to face Dawn's closed bedroom door.

"Oh boy" said Faith to herself, "now how the hell do I fix this?"

"Dawn!" shouted Faith as she headed to the young girl's room.

**Ancient Outpost, Antarctica, 10 hours later**

"Dr. Weir" nodded Colonel Carter as she stepped out of the elevator and into the Ancient outpost

"Elizabeth" said Daniel

"Hi Dr. Weir" said Willow

"Hello Colonel, Daniel, Willow…. Welcome to Antarctica" said Dr. Weir

"We were here before Elizabeth" said Daniel as he smiled

"Elizabeth!" said Dr. Rodney McKay as he ran to the elevator where Dr. Weir was standing with three fifths of SG1

"Yes Rodney?" said Dr. Weir as she turned to face the scientist

"Listen" said Rodney, "we're having problems in making a connection between the chair, the database and the computers for the SGC."

"Ummm… that's why we invited Colonel Carter" said Dr. Weir as she motioned toward the three people standing in front of her.

"Oh.. Hi Sam" said Rodney as he gazed at the Colonel

"McKay" nodded the Colonel in acknowledgement

Then he noticed Willow standing next to the Colonel, "and you are?"

"Captain Rosenberg" said Willow

"Oh" said Dr. McKay with a snort, "the supposed psychic?"

"Did he just air quote the word psychic?" whispered Willow to Colonel Carter

"Yes" said the Colonel smiling at Willow

"And you must be Dr. Rodney McKay, the supposed 'scientist extraordinaire'?" said Willow grinning

"Supposed?" said Dr. McKay angrily, "I'll have you know…."

"Rodney!" shouted Dr. Weir as she rubbed her forehead, "get the chair ready for Captain Rosenberg"

"Wait a minute"" said Dr. McKay, "she has the Ancient gene?"

"Oh yeah" said Willow, "Ancient gene and a head of fire red hair, you know what that means right?"

"No" said Dr. McKay

"Well" said Willow as she gave an evil looking smile to Dr. McKay, "let's hope you never find out"

"Willow" said the Colonel, "you're scaring the poor man"

"Sorry ma'am" said Willow as she stuck her tongue out at Dr. McKay

"Hey" he said, "she stuck her tongue out at me"

"Sure she did Rodney" said Daniel as he headed towards the small room where the computers were

"Come on Rodney" said Dr. Weir, "set up the chair"

"Oh all right" said Dr. McKay, "I'll need five minutes and no distractions from the psychic here"

"Rodney!" said Dr. Weir

"I know, I know" said Dr. McKay as he walked away

"Colonel Carter?" said Dr. Weir

"I'll make sure he doesn't mess up" said the Colonel as she smiled at Willow

"Willow" said Dr. Weir as she smiled at the red head, "may I see you in private?"

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as she followed Dr. Weir to a quiet area

"Willow, I'll get straight to the point" said Dr. Weir, "I know that General O'Neill has told you about my request"

"Yes ma'am" said Willow

"And?" asked Dr. Weir, "do you have an answer for me?"

"I can't ma'am" said Willow, "I can't go"

"May I ask why?" said Dr. Weir

"It been my dream since I graduated from the Academy to join SG1 ma'am" said Willow, "and leaving the team at this critical juncture, especially since we are still at war with the Goa'uld is something that I would not do"

"There's no other reason?" said Dr. Weir

"I have someone under my care ma'am" said Willow, "my friend's sister has been placed under my care as part of a deal that was made with the President and the NID. She would be kept out of jail as long as she stays with me. So if I did go to Atlantis, that deal would become void. Plus, I really haven't achieved much yet, I'd like to gain more experience on the field and then get my Masters and doctorate before I could even think about going to Atlantis"

"Please don't get me wrong ma'am" continued Willow, "its an honour to be asked to join your expedition, but I need to wait. I hope I'll still be welcome after I've completed everything I need to complete?"

"Of course" said Dr. Weir with a smile

"Elizabeth" said Dr. McKay as he ran to where Willow and Dr. Weir were standing, "The chair's ready"

"Alright" nodded Dr. Weir as she turned to Willow, "it's all yours Willow"

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as she followed Dr. McKay to the chair room.

"Alright Captain" said Dr. McKay as he pointed to the chair, "all you have to do is sit on the chair and concentrate, it should then detect your gene and activate"

"Yeah" said Willow, "I've seen how it works"

"Right" said Dr. McKay

Willow then slowly stepped up the podium and sat down on the chair; once she sat down, it immediately activated as the chair leaned backwards.

"Elizabeth" shouted Dr. McKay once he saw the chair activate immediately upon Willow sitting down

"What is it?" said Dr. Weir who was soon followed by Colonel Carter and Daniel who stared at Willow as she was leaning back on the activated chair

"Willow?" said Colonel Carter as she stepped forward to where Dr. McKay was standing

"This is cool" said Willow said as the chair swivelled ninety degrees slowly, "activating long range sensors"

"What?" said Colonel Carter as she looked at Daniel and a very surprised Dr. McKay

"Did you know that there were long range scanners?" asked Dr. Weir as she looked at Dr. McKay

Just then a highly detailed visual of the solar system appeared in the space above the chair.

"Woah" said Daniel before he looked at Willow who had her eyes closed

"Willow" said Dr. Weir, "Can you find Atlantis?"

"Sorry ma'am" said Willow, "the chair only controls the drone weapons and the long range scanner. I can't access the database from here"

"It was worth a try" said Dr. Weir

"Yes ma'am" said Willow

"Thanks for your help Willow" said Dr. Weir as Willow leaned forward and got up from the chair

"It was my pleasure ma'am" said Willow as she looked back at the deactivated chair

"Willow" said Colonel Carter, "Wanna help me to connect the database to our computers?"

"Sure" said Willow as she walked towards Colonel Carter

"How about after the connection is made and it's stable, we grab something to eat" said Colonel Carter

"Sure ma'am" said Willow

"Feel like ice cream?" asked the Colonel

"Its Antarctica ma'am" said Willow, "so... yeah why not… let's do something crazy"

"Let's fix up the connection then" said the Colonel as she and Willow walked into a small room full of computers

**General O'Neill's office, SGC, three weeks later**

"Teal'c" said General O'Neill as the Jaffa sat down on the chair across from his table, "it's been some time since Faith joined the SGC and during that time she has been on intensive training with you, Reynolds and Dixon"

"Indeed she has O'Neill" said Teal'c

"What's your opinion?" asked the General

"She is a skilled warrior O'Neill" said Teal'c, "However, she still has room for improvement. In some techniques she is still very raw; however, she is working to do everything she can to improve upon those raw areas"

"That it?" said the General

"Indeed" said Teal'c with a smile

"So would you say she is ready to go on missions with SG1 on a regular basis?" asked the General

"I would, O'Neill" said Teal'c, "however, she should continue her training"

"Alright then T" said the General, "thanks for your input"

"It has been my pleasure to work with Faith Lehane" said Teal'c, "having her working with Willow Rosenberg at the SGC would be of great benefit"

The General nodded as Teal'c got up and left the office. Just as he left, Teal'c noticed a man wearing a Russian uniform standing outside the General's door.

"Good morning" said Teal'c as he passed the man

"Good morning" said the man as Teal'c passed him to get into the General's office

Teal'c stopped outside the General's door as he suddenly got a feeling about the Russian Colonel but he shook his head and walked off to go back to Colonel Carter's lab.

General O'Neill was looking at the personnel file of one Major John Sheppard, from the McMurdo Air Base in Antarctica. He was tested on the Chair and according to Dr. Weir, was a natural at using the Ancient chair, just like Willow. She had requested that he join the expedition team and despite his misgivings about the man's past, General O'Neill accepted the request.

He recalled the briefing that Daniel gave two weeks earlier at the SGC after he cracked the Ancient database at the Antarctic outpost and found the location of Atlantis.

"As we know" said Daniel, "The Ancients were suffering from a plague that ravaged this galaxy. Most of them ascended, while others left this galaxy for a new one, Pegasus. Maybe they went there and seeded the galaxy with life, maybe that's what Ancients do. All we know is that they went there."

"On their flying city?" said the General smirking

"Jack" said Daniel, "these are the Ancients, the gate builders… they do everything big"

"So… Pegasus?" said the General

"According to Dr. McKay, it's the name of a dwarf galaxy in the local group" said Colonel Carter

"Jack" said Daniel, "we can go there"

"The mission's been approved already Daniel" said the General, "and no, your request to go has been denied….. again"

"Jack"

"Daniel" said the General, "I need you here"

"General" said Dr. Weir who had come back with SG1, "we need the ZPM to power the gate to Atlantis"

"Find another way" said the General

"Jack" said Daniel, "there is no other way, you know the massive amount of power needed to dial another galaxy. The only way is by using a ZPM"

"Sir" said Willow, "how about the six gate addresses I received from the other reality?"

"The last team got back a few hours ago" said the General, "no luck, all the ZPM's were empty"

"Oh" said Willow

"We'll be exploring another galaxy, General" said Dr. Weir, "and maybe we'll even be able to meet real Ancients"

"Can you find more ZPM's in Atlantis?" asked the General as he looked at Dr. Weir and Daniel

"Yes" said Daniel, "and who knows what else we could find. Come on Jack, these are the Gate builders we're talking about, one of the most advanced civilisations we know"

"The potential wealth of Knowledge and technology that could be found General" said Dr. Weir, "outweighs anything we've come across so far ever since we started to step through the Stargate"

"The massive power requirements for this trip would mean that most likely, you're going on a one way trip" said the General after some thought

"Yes I know" said Dr. Weir, "but the benefit to humanity is far greater than the risk. And it is a risk that every one of my expedition members are willing to take"

General O'Neill looked over the briefing room table as he thought about what was being said. He knew that Dr. Weir was right, the knowledge and technology gained from Atlantis could far outstrip everything they knew and would be immensely useful in the defence of the planet. After a while, the General leaned forward on the table and smiled.

"You have a go" he said, "You leave in a month"

Back in the present, the General finished recalling the events of two weeks ago as he noticed a Russian officer standing in his room.

"Yes?" said the General as he looked up

"General O'Neill Sir" said the Russian man, "I am Colonel Alexi Vaselov, it is an honour to finally serve under your command"

"Say what?" asked the General confused

"I assume you were expecting my arrival Sir?" said the Colonel, "I am to be taking command of the Russian SG team"

"No" said the General as he looked up at the Russian colonel

"Sir" said the Colonel, "I understand you reluctance but if you look at my records with the Russian Air Force, it would go a long way in allaying your concerns"

"No" said the General again

"Sir?" asked the Colonel with a confused look

"Look Colonel" said the General, "until you're properly trained, there is no way you're even stepping near that gate. So for now, you're dismissed"

"Yes sir" said the Colonel as he stood at attention before turning around and walking out the door.

"Oh excuse me" said Willow as she almost crashed into Colonel Vaselov as he walked out of the General's office

"Captain" said the Colonel as he passed by Willow

"Colonel" replied Willow as she looked at him walking away

"Hi Gen…" Willow interrupted herself as she did a double take at the form of Colonel Vaselov as he was walking away.

"That's a very weird feeling I'm getting from him" thought Willow to herself

"Red?" said the General as he saw her standing outside his door, "you alright?"

"Sir" said Willow, "if you don't mind me asking, who was that?"

"Colonel Vaselov, Russian Air Force" said the General, "wanted command of the Russian SG team"

"He's angry" said Willow

"Oh yea" said the General, "so what can I do for you?"

"Uhhh sir… actually you asked to see me" said Willow smiling

"Oh yeah" said the General as he stood up and motioned to Willow to walk with him, "I talked to Teal'c about Faith"

"Oh?" said Willow as she raised her eyebrows

"She got good reviews from Dixon, Reynolds and Teal'c himself" said the General

"That's a good thing right General?" asked Willow

"Yes" said the General, "she's allowed to regularly go on missions through the Stargate with SG1 now, but she'll still be undergoing intensive training. As for Captain Grogan, he'll be reassigned back to his old team"

"Yes sir" said Willow just as they reached Colonel Carter's lab

"So big guy" said Faith who was standing next to Teal'c in the Colonel's lab, "when's the housewarming party?"

"Who's having a party?" asked General O'Neill as he and Willow walked into Colonel Carter's lab.

"Apparently I am" said Teal'c, "Colonel Carter called it an apartment warming party"

"Hey that's cool" said the General, "pot luck?"

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he noticed Willow walking closer to Faith

"Congrats Teal'c" said Willow, "when are you moving to your new place?"

"The apartment will be ready on Tuesday" said Teal'c

"Nice" replied Willow

_Willow: "Faith, you're done with training"_

_Faith: "Really?"_

_Willow: "Yeah, Colonel's Dixon and Reynolds, along with Teal'c gave you glowing reviews according to General O'Neill"_

_Faith: "That's great"_

_Willow: "Oh yeah, means that you'll be able to officially go on missions through the Stargate now, although you may have to do some rather intensive training later on. General O'Neill will tell you later that you could go through the Gate on missions, so just be surprised when you hear it from him"_

_Faith: "Alright. How about we celebrate when we get home? Just you and me?"_

_Willow: "Dawn's gonna be home"_

_Faith: "Then we go home early so that nothing classified is spoken"_

_Willow: "Will there be much talking?"_

_Faith: "Hell no!"_

Willow smiled at Faith and then looked on as Daniel, Colonel Carter and Teal'c were talking about the Russian Colonel.

"I'll go talk to him" said Daniel

"He's angry I guess" said the General, "according to Red that is"

"Colonel Vaselov?" said Willow, "yeah he was actually. Furious would be the better term I guess"

"Ok… I'll go talk to him" said Daniel as he left the lab and went over to the Colonels quarters

"I shall be going to my quarters for meditation" said Teal'c, "Willow Rosenberg, Faith Lehane… would the both of you care to join me for a sparring session in one hour?"

"Sure" said Faith and Willow together

"And I gotta go back to my paper work" said General O'Neill as he walked out of the Colonel's lab

"Faith… Willow" said Colonel Carter, "come with me to the Gateroom, I have a surprise"

"I love surprises" said Faith as the three ladies walked off together

Just as they were walking to the Gateroom, they stopped as they heard a voice coming over the P.A system.

"Medical emergency" said the unfamiliar voice, "medical staff to Colonel Vaselov's quarters"

Colonel Carter and the female members of SG1 looked at each other before they ran to the Colonel's room. Once they did, they saw that the medical personnel were already at the room and putting Colonel Vaselov onto a gurney.

"Daniel" said Colonel Carter, "What happened?"

"I don't know" said Daniel, "I came into the room, talked to him for a minute before he simply fainted"

"Doc" said Willow as she looked at the Colonel, "Will he be alright?"

"I'm not sure Captain" said the doctor, "but he needs to go to the infirmary now"

"Sure" said Willow as she stepped back and the doctor and her staff rolled the gurney to the infirmary

"Daniel" said Colonel Carter, "don't you have a mission in fifteen minutes?"

"Yea" said Daniel as he turned around and walked towards the locker room

"That's weird" thought Willow to herself, "I was standing close to Colonel Vaselov just now and I didn't have the same weird feeling as the last time. What's going on?"

"Hey Red" said Faith, "let's go check out the surprise"

"Yea" said Willow softly, "let's go"

"Something's wrong, Colonel" said Willow a few minutes after walking towards the Gateroom

"Such as?" asked Colonel Carter

"When I met Colonel Vaselov for the first time earlier today" said Willow, "I had gotten a weird vibe from him"

"And" said the Colonel

"Just now, there was nothing" said Willow

"It's probably nothing Willow" said the Colonel as she led Willow and Faith to the Gateroom.

"Hey" whispered Faith, "are you ok?"

"No" said Willow, "I have a very bad feeling"

A few minutes later, the three women reached the Gateroom.

"Willow" said the Colonel, "check this out"

Colonel Carter then turned around to face Walter, "Hey Walter, engage the shield"

Willow and Faith looked in surprise as a thin layer of transparent silver energy rose up from the bottom of the Stargate to cover the iris.

"Wow Colonel" said Willow as she walked up the ramp, "You did it"

"Force field?" asked Faith as she stood beside Willow at the top of the ramp and touched the silver layer

"Oh yea" said the Colonel, "It can work independently from the iris but, for now at least, it's going to be used as an extra piece of reinforcement for it"

"Nice" said Faith as she looked at the Colonel, "You developed this?"

"Actually, Willow drew the schematics for it" said the Colonel, "I just had to find a way to build it and power it, and that was before we knew what it was exactly"

"Willow drew it?" said Faith

"When I was mentally linked to the General" said Willow, "I started to draw stuff, this was the first thing I drew"

"Oh" said Faith

Just then Daniel walked into the Gateroom along with SG-11 as they got ready to gate to another planet for an archaeological mission.

"Alright Walter" shouted Colonel Carter, "you can lower the shield"

"Shield has been disengaged" said Walter

"Alright guys" said the Colonel as she turned to face Daniel and SG-11, "have a good trip"

Daniel nodded as the Colonel and Faith, followed by Willow passed by him.

"See ya Daniel" said Willow as Daniel stared at her

"Daniel?" said Willow as she stopped at the middle of the ramp, "you alright?"

"Yes" he replied as he continued to stare at Willow as she walked away

Suddenly, just as Willow passed the door to the Gateroom she stopped, she had gotten that same feeling again. But this time, it came from Daniel. Willow turned around as Daniel was getting ready to step on front of the team. Daniel glanced at her and gave a menacing grin just as the Stargate started to dial.

"Colonel!" shouted Willow as she ran back into the Gateroom and mentally grabbed a Zat from one of the SG-11 team members. She immediately activated the Zat and pointed it at Daniel.

"Willow!" said the Colonel as she and Faith ran back into the Gateroom, only to see Willow pointing a Zat at Daniel, and the SF's pointing their sidearm's at Willow.

"Stand down" shouted the Colonel, "everyone stand down, Willow put down the Zat"

Hearing the commotion, General O'Neill walked down to the control room and was confronted with a scene right out of the movies.

"Captain Rosenberg" said the General, "Stand down"

"Who are you?" said Willow as she continued to point the Zat at Daniel, "you are not Daniel"

"Willow" said Faith, "that's Daniel"

"No" said Willow, "Colonel, remember I told you I got a weird feeling from Colonel Vaselov earlier today and then just now I didn't have that same feeling from him"

"Yes" said the Colonel

"Well, I'm getting the same feeling from Daniel" said Willow

"What's going on down there?" said the General

"Who are you?" said Willow again, "I can sense another presence in Dr. Jackson, so who are you?"

Just then Teal'c walked into the Gateroom from another entrance and was surprised at what he saw.

"Teal'c, Colonel, General, Faith" said Willow, "that's not Daniel"

"Captain" said Daniel, "I think you're stressed out, you need to relax"

"No" said Willow, "You aren't Daniel"

Willow then turned to Colonel Carter while still aiming at Daniel, "please ma'am, you have to believe me"

"Don't listen to her Colonel Carter" said Daniel

"What did you just call her?" said Willow as she turned back to Daniel

"Colonel Carter…. Sam" said Daniel

"All the while I've known Daniel" said Willow, "He's never called her Colonel Carter, always Sam"

"Put the gun down Willow" said Daniel

"Colonel" said Willow, "Please trust me"

"Daniel" said the Colonel, "maybe it's better if you come to the infirmary with us. That way, Willow can see that there's nothing wrong with you"

"Actually Daniel" said the General as he put the phone down after talking to Dr. Brightman, "You need to see Dr. Brightman at the infirmary now, Colonel Vaselov's sick and you were the last person to be seen with him. So SG-11's mission has been scrubbed to tomorrow"

Just then Willow sensed anger coming from Daniel, "Don't make a move Daniel" said Willow

"Willow" said Faith

_Willow: "Do you trust me?"_

_Faith: "Of course"_

All of a sudden, Daniel moved behind one of the members of SG-11 and in a very quick move, took out the man's sidearm and held him hostage with the gun aimed at the side of his head.

"Open the gate!" said Daniel

"Daniel" said Willow as everyone now trained their guns on him.

"Stand down!" shouted the General as the SF's put down their guns while Willow still had a Zat trained on Daniel

"Put down the weapon or this man dies" said Daniel as he stared at Willow

"Willow" said the Colonel, "remember what you were practising on the Tel'tak when we were going to Hala?"

"Ma'am?" said Willow as she realized what the Colonel meant, "ooooh, yes ma'am"

"Alright, alright" said Willow as she looked at Daniel, "I'm putting the Zat down"

"Now, open the gate!" said Daniel

"Can't do that Daniel" said the General

"Too bad" said Daniel as he trained his weapon on Willow, "Do it or the female dies"

In that split second, Willow had a quick conversation with her team.

_Carter: "Have you been training your telepathy?"_

_Willow: "Yes ma'am"_

_Carter: "Connect me with Faith and Teal'c"_

_Willow: "Done"_

_Carter: "Faith… once Willow disarms Daniel, I need you to move behind him somehow and get him away from the hostage"_

_Faith: "I hearyou"_

_Carter: "Teal'c, Zat him once Faith and the hostage are clear"_

_Teal'c: "Very well Colonel Carter"_

_Carter: "Willow, now!"_

Willow concentrated her telekinesis on the gun as she first switched the safety on before taking the whole weapon apart. Faith then jumped over the side of the ramp and landed to Daniel's side before giving him an elbow to the ribs and the face as he let go of the hostage. She then pushed the hostage onto the ground as Teal'c aimed and fired the Zat at Daniel.

Everyone saw the beam hit Daniel as he went down but was still moving. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as everyone looked on stunned as he slowly got up and reached into his own holster. Whipping out his sidearm, Daniel aimed it at Willow.

Just then, time sped up as people heard two gunshots just as Daniel went down after the General shot him once through the shoulder.

"Everyone alright?" said the General as he put down his gun

"Sir" said one of the SF's, "Dr. Jackson fired his weapon as well"

"Who's hurt?" said the General as he looked around and settled his eyes on Willow and the increasing size of the red spot that was forming on her thigh.

"Willow" said Faith as she ran over to the red head

"Oh!" said Willow as she looked at her injury and then at the Colonel, Teal'c, General O'Neill and Faith, "I think I've been hit"

"Get them to the infirmary now!" said the General

"Hey" said Faith as she put Willow's arms around her shoulders and supported one side of her while Colonel Carter supported the other side.

"Never get shot Faith" said Willow smiling, "hurts like a bitch"

"Nice way to put it Willow" said the Colonel as Dr. Brightman came to Willow with a gurney

"Captain" said the doctor, "I need you to lay down here and relax alright"

"Alright Doc" said Willow as Faith and Colonel Carter helped her onto the gurney

The general went to check on Daniel just as another medical team arrived at the scene. However, no one noticed the black smoke that rose from inside Daniel and quickly moved inside the General. Almost immediately, the General got up just as the medical team put Daniel onto the gurney and walked towards where Willow was sitting on the other gurney.

"Captain Rosenberg" said the General as he hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear, "You will make a very suitable host"

"Sir?" said Willow confused just as she felt the same feeling she got from Daniel coming from the General

"No!" said Willow, but it was already too late. She saw the black smoke coming out from the General and within a split second move into her body.

"No, what Red?" asked Faith as she looked at Willow

"Nothing Faith" said Willow as she smiled as Faith

The Colonel looked at the General who had gotten out of the hug and returned a look of confusion at Colonel Carter

"Umm… Carter?" said the General confused, "what just happened?"

"I was next to Daniel" he said, "and now I'm hugging Red here"

"Sir?" asked the Colonel

"How did I get here" asked the General

"You walked Sir" said Willow before she turned to face the Slayer

"Are you alright Sir?" asked the doctor as she helped Willow to lay down on the gurney.

"I think so" replied the General

"General, Colonel Carter… you should remain with Daniel" said Willow, "he looks a lot worse off than me"

"I'll stay with Red" said Faith, "You guys should see to Daniel"

"You sure?" said the Colonel

"Yes" said Willow, "don't worry, I'll be alright"

"She'll be alright, Colonel" said Dr. Brightman

"Looks like the bullet went clean through the muscle" continued the Doctor, "she'll be out of commission for a while but alive"

"Alright" said the Colonel, "I'll come after Daniel is out of surgery"

"Yes ma'am… General" said Willow

"See ya" said the General as he still had a look of confusion on his face

**Infirmary, SGC, 10 minutes later**

"Alright Captain" said Dr. Brightman as she used a pair of scissors to cut up her pant legs, "let's take a look at the injury"

"What the?" said the Doctor when she reached the site of the injury but there was no bullet hole, no wound, not even a scar

Faith looked on surprised as well, "How?" she said, "We all saw the bullet wound"

"This body heals very fast" said Willow as Faith looked up at a pair of cold eyes staring back at her

"Who are you?" said Faith as she pulled the Doctor away from Willow and shielded with her with her own body

Willow then got off the bed and stood up, "it has been so long since I've been in such a body" she said as she looked at her hands, "there is so much power, I have missed this"

"Who are you?" said Faith as she slowly walked backwards before looking at the Doctor, "Doc, run and call for backup, we have a problem"

Just as Dr. Brightman turned to run, she found herself stopped mid-stride before she was flung onto the wall of the infirmary and held there.

"No Doctor" said Willow, "You are staying right here"

"Willow" said Faith as she went into an attacking stance, "don't make me do this"

"You are nothing" said Willow with a sneer, "You are less than nothing"

"You aren't Willow" said Faith as she gave Willow a devastating round house kick that sent her sprawling onto the floor.

"I am so much more than that weak and pathetic female" said Willow as she immediately got up and turned towards Faith

Faith saw the button for the alarm to her immediate left and, instead of fighting Willow, she ran towards it. Suddenly she felt something invisible hit her side and she was flung across the room, landing hard on the gurneys that were on the other side of the infirmary.

"Foolish Tau'ri female" said Willow as she stared at the unconscious body of Faith before turning to the doctor.

"Captain?" said the doctor

"You are the healer here, are you not" asked Willow

"Yes" said Dr. Brightman

"Then you are a very dangerous person" said Willow as he walked to where Dr. Brightman was and let her drop down to the floor.

"Get up" said Willow menacingly as the Doctor slowly stood up. Willow then grabbed her throat and her right hand.

"You use your right hand, do you not?" said Willow as Dr. Brightman nodded

Suddenly Willow took the doctor's right hand and smashed it onto the wall multiple times until there were sounds of the bones crunching, indicating that the hand was completely smashed.

"I'll do the same to your head" said Willow, "The Tau'ri have such fantastic medical technology, I cannot have someone so adept alive until I have gone through the Stargate"

"Who are you?" said Dr. Brightman between her sobs

"I am your god" said Willow as she turned Dr. Brightman's head and whispered into her ear, "I am Anubis"

Dr. Brightman looked on in fear and screamed as Willow grabbed her head and smashed it against the wall twice. The scream travelled so far down the hallway that the SF's stationed at one of the intersections heard it and took off running.

The screams of Dr. Brightman also woke up Faith who, until that moment was knocked unconscious by Willow's telekinetic push, quickly stood up and grabbed a gurney before she could throw it directly at Willow before pressing the alarm.

"Emergency at the Infirmary, help! Need people with guns now!" shouted Faith into the microphone on the wall before she ran over to the Doctor who was on the floor crying in pain. Faith saw the large gash on the side of her head as she crouched down after looking towards the direction of the thrown gurney where Willow's body lay underneath.

Colonel Carter, Teal'c and General O'Neill were at the operating theatres on the other side of the base when the klaxons started to go off and they heard Faith's voice saying that there was an emergency in the infirmary. The three of them looked at each other and ran as fast as possible towards the infirmary, wondering what had happened.

"Doc" said Faith as she grabbed her hand, "you have a gash on the side of your head, I don't think it would be a good idea to move you until a nurse comes. In the meantime, I'll stay here with you, squeeze my hand if you understand me"

Faith smiled when the doctor squeezed her hand.

Just then, the SF's ran in and was stunned as they looked at the destruction in the infirmary.

"One of you get a nurse or a doctor here quickly" said Faith, "Go! Dr. Brightman's been badly injured"

"Yes ma'am" said one of the SF's as he quickly ran out the door to look for medical help.

"Where's help?" said Faith as she looked at the other SF

"It's on the way ma'am" he said, "General O'Neill and an armed contingent are…."

Faith looked in shocked as a bed hit the SF mid-sentence, knocking him out instantly.

"Wrench" said Willow, "I am a god. Do you really believe that you can stop me?"

"Willow" said Faith as she looked at the red head, "I know you're in there, fight it…. I know you can… you have to fight it"

Faith felt herself being pulled towards Willow's outstretched hand, "You can try all you want" said Willow as she wrapped her hands around Faith's neck, "Nothing of the host survives"

Faith looked with eyes wide in shock and anger as the fingers that belonged to Willow tightened around her neck.

"But" said Willow, "I will keep you as my Queen, and we will start a new generation of the Goa'uld"

"Go to hell" said Faith as she gave a hard kick right onto Willow's ribs.

Willow let her go as she stepped back in pain.

Taking her chance, Faith gave Willow a punch to her solar plexus before landing a side kick to her torso which made Willow crash backwards onto a few machines.

"I don't give a damn if you are a god" said Faith angrily as she ran over to where Willow was and held her by her neck, "get out of her. You can have me"

"No" said Willow as she smiled menacingly at Faith, "This host is mine but, do not despair. You will join her very soon"

"You will not harm this body" continued Willow as her voice changed to a lower menacing one, "I will have full control over this body's powers and once I do, I shall make sure that you are the first one who kneels before me"

"Get out of her" said Faith angrily as she picked up Willow and pushed her onto the wall right next to her

"Are you willing to kill this body?" asked Willow, "that's the only way I'll ever get out"

"No, there has to be another way to get you out of her" said Faith

"You are a killer" said Willow, "I know the truth about you, you are simply a failed experiment. A disappointment to the Ancients, they had such high hopes for your kind"

Faith opened her eyes wide in shock with the revelation that Willow made and unintentionally released her.

"Lies" said Faith as she stepped back

"Are you absolutely sure?" grinned Willow as Faith felt herself flying though the air and hitting a wall on the other end of the infirmary

Faith hit the wall hard just as Colonel Carter rushed into the infirmary with three SF's

"Faith!" shouted Colonel Carter who came rushing in with some SF's, "my God, what happened?"

"Dr. Brightman needs medical assistance" said Faith as she tried to get up from the floor grimacing in pain and pointing to the Doctor who was leaning on to the wall and cradling her smashed hand

"Colonel Samantha Carter" said Willow as she looked at the Colonel

"Willow?" said the Colonel

"Its Anubis" said Faith as she stood up slowly on unsteady legs

"What?" said the Colonel as she helped Faith stand up

"As I was telling the failure there" said Willow as she pointed at Faith, "you will all bow before me, I will take this planet, I will destroy you and your precious SGC. The Goa'uld will rise again under my rule. And what a rule it will be"

Suddenly the Colonel and Faith both felt themselves being flung onto the wall as Willow held them there. While holding the Colonel and Faith on the wall, Willow mentally pushed away the three SF's out into the corridor.

"I feel the power now" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Carter, "You people are foolish, you did not know the weapon this host could be, her power is enough to destroy cities. And it's mine now"

"Oh shut up!" said General O'Neill as he shot a Zat beam straight at Willow

Thanks to the beam and the resulting stun effect disrupting her concentration, Willow fell to the ground just as Colonel Carter and Faith landed hard onto the floor.

"Doc" said General O'Neill who ran towards Doctor Brightman with the nurses and Dr. Warner, the chief surgeon.

Lastly, Teal'c walked in and he looked around him in surprise. He saw Dr. Brightman in a heap on the floor crying softly in pain, most of the machines were destroyed, the beds were all overturned with some being smashed and then he looked at the cracks in the walls.

"What occurred here" he said as he walked to where Colonel Carter and Faith were and helped them up

"Anubis got to Willow" said Colonel Carter

"Carter" said the General, "you need to prepare the counter measure"

"What counter measure?" said Faith confused

"Come with me Faith" said Colonel Carter as she took Faith's hand and led her to her lab

Once Faith left, the General walked over to where Willow was lying unconscious, and turned to a nurse who was standing behind him.

"Keep her sedated until I order you otherwise" said the General as he stared at the nurse, "Is that clear? And then move her to Isolation room one, make sure she's restrained"

"Ye…. Yes sir" said the nurse as he gave Willow a dose of a highly potent sedative

"O'Neill" said Teal'c, "what are you doing?"

"Willow knew that something like this may happen, T" said the General, "I'm sorry, but she only asked me and Carter to take care of it should it come to that"

The General turned to look at a surprised Teal'c, "Don't be angry at her" said the General

"What do you mean?" asked Teal'c

"She asked Carter to build a counter measure against her powers" said the General, "she had a nightmare that Anubis took over her body and used her to… well….. kill everyone. Carter told me about it the day they went to the Ancient outpost in Antarctica, and I approved it the next day"

"It was a sound choice O'Neill" said Teal'c

"Yes it was" said the General, "but it wasn't easy, and it won't be getting any better"

"To what are you referring to, O'Neill?" asked Teal'c

"She had one more request" said the General, "and none of us are going to like it"

**Colonel Carter's lab**

"Faith" said Colonel Carter, "Willow was afraid that something like this may happen and she asked the General and I to create a counter measure to nullify her abilities"

"What?" said Faith, "No, she wouldn't do that"

"Faith" said Colonel Carter as she held on to the shoulders of the younger girl, "listen to me, she had a nightmare where she was taken over by Anubis. From the way Willow described the dream, he used her powers and his knowledge of Ancient technology to completely subjugate this planet, kill many of our allies and many other people in this galaxy"

"No" repeated Faith, "she wouldn't do that"

"Then you should read her own words" said the Colonel as she took a key and walked towards a file cabinet. Faith looked on as the Colonel turned the key and unlocked one of the cabinets. She opened it and reached in. Faith looked on as the Colonel took out a sealed brown envelope and handed it to her.

"Willow wanted me to give you this in case this ever happened" said the Colonel

"She knew?" said Faith

"Like I said, she suspected something like this would happen" said the Colonel, "but no one expected for it to happen so soon. I'll be next door so that you can have some privacy to read that, Willow said its important. Although she never told us why"

"Thank you Colonel" said Faith

"Faith" said the Colonel, "just call me Sam, I'll be next door preparing the counter measure"

"Ok… Sam" said Faith as she sat down and opened the letter

_Dearest Faith,_

_I know this is the most clichéd thing ever but if you're reading this, then it means that someone or something has taken over my body. Most likely it's that bloody snake, Anubis._

_Faith, I had a nightmare, a very bad one where Anubis took over my body and used my powers to kill millions of people including Colonel Carter, Daniel, Dawn and General O'Neill. I don't want it to get to that. I asked Colonel Carter to create some counter measures to nullify my powers and General O'Neill to keep my body sedated until such time one of our allies could help us._

_If they are unable to help me, then I need to be killed. I know what you're thinking Faith but it's true, if nothing can be done, then I need to be killed. Remember in the F-302 I told you that we are just a small part of a huge galaxy? If Anubis manages to take my body and escape, the entire galaxy is in danger. Not just Earth. Millions of humans on other worlds would suffer at his hand….. No, at my hands. It's my hands that will cause the suffering, I don't want that Faith._

_If that happens, if the entire galaxy is threatened by me, then I need to die before I can escape. I know what you're thinking, but it's for the safety of the galaxy. You can't just think about Earth anymore. If Anubis gets out he will threaten everything. That's why I need to be killed if nothing could be done._

_Faiths, if it does come down to that then promise me you'll still stay with the SGC. I need you to swear it or else I'll come and haunt you from the grave. Also, please look after Dawn and tell her I'm sorry I let her down… again…. You know… by dying. Anyway, I can't write anymore without crying my eyes out and sobbing like a baby since you're sleeping in the next room._

_Goodbye… I mean, hopefully it won't be goodbye… just in case_

_With love,_

_Willow_

"Damn it" said Faith as she finished reading the letter and held her head in her hands before she started to cry, "you stupid, stupid girl… how could you?"

"Faith?" said the Colonel as she walked into her lab

Faith looked up with her red eyes at the Colonel and smiled as she handed the letter to her, "No, it was a private letter for you" said the Colonel

Faith nodded wordlessly as she folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope as tears rolled down her face.

"You care about her, don't you" said the Colonel as she placed a Frisbee shaped device onto her table

"Just as much as everyone here does" said Faith as she looked at the device and wiped her tears, "so, is that the device Sam?"

"Yea" said the Colonel, "it emits an ultrasonic frequency that should interfere with the parts of her brain that control her abilities"

"Cutting Anubis off from using them" said Faith as the Colonel nodded

**Isolation Room One, three hours later**

After reading Willow's letter for the tenth time that day, Faith walked into the observation deck that looked into Isolation Room One. Looking down into the room she saw Willow sleeping as her body remained restrained to the bed. She then looked at the Frisbee shaped device that the Colonel built which was meant to nullify Willow's powers.

"Faith" said Daniel as he slowly walked in with his arm in a sling, "may I join you?"

"Sure, whatever" said Faith, "How's the doc?"

"Anubis smashed her dominant hand" said Daniel softly, "she won't be able to practise medicine again; she just slipped into a coma due to her brain injury"

"And that security guy?" asked Faith

"He was lucky" said Daniel, "the bed just dislocated his shoulder, he should be up and about soon"

"Will she get out of this?" asked Faith

"I don't know, none of us do" admitted Daniel

"I thought Anubis was dead?" said Faith as she turned to face Daniel, "You guys and Red told me that Anubis was dead"

Just then Colonel Carter, General O'Neill and Teal'c walked into the room.

"Faith" said the Daniel, "Anubis is a being of energy stuck between Ascension and the mortal plane. We just never realized that he could possess a person, until now that is"

"What's he want Daniel" asked the General

"Well, I'd guess he wants to go through the gate and rebuild his forces" said Daniel, "and since he needs a body to do that, he stole Willow's"

"If he's half ascended as you say he is, then why don't the Ancients do something about it?" asked Faith

"Because the Ancients are weak" said Willow as she snapped her eyes open and looked at the shocked faces of the people staring back at her.

"General Jack O'Neill, Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Faith Lehane and the shol'va, Teal'c" said Willow as she stared at each person, "nice to meet you again"

"Sir, this can't be possible" said the Colonel as she looked on stunned, "she was given enough sedatives that would knock out an adult bull elephant"

"Release your god" said Anubis

"Ummmm… let me think about that" said General O'Neill, "OK….. How about no!"

"My host seems to care for you as a daughter cares for a father" said Willow as she stared at the General, "that is why, I shall kill you first"

"Yeah" said the General, "You can try but your powers are nullified"

"Yes" said Willow, "however, I will destroy that contraption. Then there is nothing you can do to stop me. You never realized the weapon you've had in front of you, have you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Faith

"Ask Daniel Jackson" said Willow, "He possessed these powers before"

"What are you talking about?" asked Daniel as he looked around at the others

"Ah…" said Willow smiling as she stared at the people looking at her, "it has been too long since I have possessed the powers of the Ancients"

"Wait…" said the General, "What?"

"Jack" said Daniel surprised, "look at the monitor that's scanning her brain processes"

"Oh God" said the Colonel

"What?" said Faith and the General together

"She using over ninety percent of her brain's processing power" said the Colonel, "does it remind you of anyone?"

"Who?" said the General still confused

"Remember the Ancient woman we found in Antarctica?" asked Daniel, "the one that Jonas called Ayiana?"

"The one who made me sick?" asked the General

"Yes" said Daniel as he pulled up Ayiana's brain scan and compared it to Willow's

"They're similar" whispered Faith

"You've discovered it haven't you?" said Willow grinning, "finally, the Ancients cannot interfere if I use powers that are not my own"

"He's right" said Daniel, "The Ancients would interfere if he used his own powers, but if these readings are right"

"Then we have a big problem" said the General

"What?" asked Faith

"We were hoping to force Anubis to use his own ascended powers so that the Ancients would kick him out of their club and descend him to our plane so that he can be killed" said Daniel, "but with Willow's powers being similar to the powers of the Ancients, he could use that, along with his knowledge of Ancient technology to run wild throughout the galaxy"

"I'm sorry Faith" said the General as he looked at Faith walking towards the bullet proof glass and looking down at Willow

"Uhhhh…. Guys" said Faith as she stepped back a bit, "What's going on?"

Everyone stepped forward and looked at Willow as she closed her eyes as she opened her hands and a whitish grey energy started to gather around both of her open palms.

"Everyone get down" shouted Daniel as everyone ducked just before two beams of the white energy shot out from Willow's hands and blasted through the glass. Everyone took cover as the bulletproof glass showered over the four people in the Observation Deck.

"Everyone alright?" shouted General O'Neill as he pressed the alarm button, "This is General O'Neill, initiate Wildfire; lockdown the base"

"Willow" said Faith as she stood up only to see Willow mentally take off the restraints and get off the bed.

"Foolish Tau'ri" said Willow, "I warned you. Now watch the power of your god"

Faith and Colonel Carter looked on as Willow's hands crackled with electricity which she shot towards the Frisbee shaped counter measure, completely destroying it.

Just then the door to the Isolation Room opened up and four security personnel ran into the room, aiming their weapons at Willow. Everyone on the deck looked on, still in shock, as Willow mentally pushed all of the security personnel hard against the wall. Then she just simply turned and walked away.

"Jack!" shouted Daniel, "I think she's headed towards the Gate"

"Faith" said the General, "You're the last line of defence, cut her off at the Gateroom. We'll do what we can to weaken her"

"How sir?" asked the Colonel

"I don't know Carter" said the General as he looked back at Faith, "Go!"

Then Faith took off running towards the Gateroom just as she could hear the sounds of gun and Zat fire close by.

"Sir" said the Colonel, "I have an idea but I need permission to fool around with the dialling computer"

"You have it" said the General, "go"

The Colonel ran as fast as she could until she reached an escape hatch and climbed down to the twenty seventh floor where the control room was located. Running into the room, she saw that Faith was already at the ramp waiting for Willow.

"Faith" said the Colonel as she looked at the camera feed, "Willow's on the way, she's been able to bring everyone down so far"

Faith looked at the Colonel as she sat down at the computer and nodded. She waited for the red headed girl knowing that she should be stopped by any means necessary.

Colonel Carter accessed the dialling program and started to make changes to the program itself. It was then that she heard gunfire coming from the briefing room above.

"Few seconds" said the Colonel to herself, "please give me a few seconds"

"Colonel?" asked Walter

"Sorry Walter" said the Colonel, "I need just twenty more seconds"

"Siler and I can try and hold her off ma'am" said Walter

The Colonel nodded as she continued to pressed buttons on the computer at a furious pace.

"Come on Siler" said Walter as he and the famous maintenance man grabbed their weapons and ran up the stair way. Upon seeing Willow, the two men fired their side arms until their clips were empty. They looked on surprised as the bullets simply stopped in midair as Willow mentally pushed the two men onto the wall hard.

Willow then walked down the stairs and saw the Colonel standing by the computer looking at her.

"Colonel Samantha Carter" said Willow

"Anubis" replied the Colonel as she was dragged towards Willow

"You have already felt my host's power" asked Willow as she put her hands around her neck, "surrender yourself to me"

"Shut up!" said the Colonel

"Such fire" said Anubis, "I will make you and General O'Neill my first primes and Faith Lehane will be my queen"

"Go to hell" said Colonel Carter

"Anubis!" shouted Faith from the Gateroom

"Ah" said Willow, "the failure is calling for me. Maybe you should say hello to her first"

"What?" said the Colonel just as she felt Willow mentally push her violently through the bulletproof glass that surrounded the control room.

"Sam!" said Faith as she ran to where the Colonel was lying on the ground all bloodied with shards of glass all around her. Faith quickly felt for a pulse and was relieved when she found one as she ran to the wall and pressed the alarm. "Medical emergency at the Gateroom, Sam's hurt.. need medical help now!"

General O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel were lying in a heap in one of the hallways leading to the Gateroom when the call from Faith came in. The General slowly got up as he heard about the Colonel's injury and slowly made his way to the Gateroom. A few minutes later Teal'c and Daniel slowly got up and made their way to the Gateroom.

Willow took her time to make her way down to the Gateroom where Faith was trying to stop the Colonel's bleeding. She mentally threw Faith against the side wall as she was tying a tourniquet made from the sleeve of her BDU around a deep gash on the Colonel's arm.

"Faith Lehane" said Willow as she flung Faith from the wall and slammed her down onto the ramp. "Do you know the history of the Ancients? Did you know that the Ancients were already on the evolutionary path to ascension?"

"Big deal!" said Faith who held on to the railing on the ramp and stood up.

"That gave them a multitude of abilities including healing, Telekinesis, Telepathy and oh so many others" said Willow smiling, "so now that I've activated all those abilities in my new host, do you really believe that you'll be able to survive me? Come, join me and be my queen. I shall spare everyone"

"No" said Faith, "you'll kill everyone later"

"Seems like you know me too well" said Willow

Willow walked towards the Slayer just as Faith released a kick onto her chest, making Willow fly backwards onto the wall beneath where the control room glass used to be.

"You're wrong" said Faith, "Willow's in there somewhere"

"Nothing of the host survives" said Willow as she picked Faith up and slammed her against another wall.

"No, you're wrong. I can feel her in there" said Faith as she slowly stood up just as she felt herself getting pulled towards Willow's outstretched hand. Timing it just right, Faith grabbed Willow's hand just before she reached it and using the momentum of the pull from Willow's telekinesis she landed and spun Willow around at a high speed and in turn slammed her into a wall.

As Willow slowly started to stand up, still dazed from the impact, Faith ran to where she was and started to launch punches onto Willow.

"Sorry Willow" thought Faith to herself

"Away from me" shouted Willow as she pushed Faith away using her hands

"You're weakening" said Faith as she moved forward and continued to launch multiple punches and kicks at Willow with the last kick making Willow literally fly out the Gateroom door and slam onto the wall of the hallway outside.

"I am Anubis you foolish female" said Willow, "I will never die, to get rid of me you have to kill the host. Are you too much of a coward to do that? My host thinks you are a coward, a little frightened girl who hates herself and everyone around her"

Just then Faith leaned in as she grabbed Willow by her collar, "Yea I am a coward you bastard" she whispered into her ear before she threw Willow to the other side of the wall inside the Gateroom.

As she was moving towards Willow, Faith noticed that Colonel Carter was slowly trying to get up.

"Sam" said Faith as she crouched beside her, "don't move, I don't know if anything's broken"

"Faith" said Willow softly as she was leaning onto the wall

"Willow?" said Faith surprised

"Kill me" said Willow

"No" said Faith as she gave her a punch on the face

"Please" said Willow, "I can't hold him off for long, my body's healing slowly and he's been feeling a massive amount of pain from your attacks"

"Don't you feel pain?" asked Faith

"Yes a lot" said Willow, "you got my letter?"

"You are an idiot" said Faith as she looked into Willow's eyes, "There's another way, there has to be"

"I only have two choices" said Willow as she looked at the shallow breathing of Colonel Carter and then at Faith as she put a hand on the Slayer's cheek, "I can either die so that he'll leave my body or I can continue to fight him for control. He's too powerful for me Faith. He's a part ascended Ancient, I can't fight him for an extended period"

"Willow" said Faith

"Wait" said Willow as she looked into Faith's eyes, "She said I'll have two choices"

"Who said?" asked Faith

"Janet" said Willow, "That's what Janet said"

"Who's Janet?" asked Faith

"Willow?" said Colonel Carter, "Janet?"

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as she got up before she screamed in pain

"Willow!" said Faith

"Take me to the ramp" said Willow as she looked at Faith, "Please quick, my body's almost fully healed. I can feel him coming"

Faith supported Willow to the front of the ramp as she held her uninjured left arm up towards the Stargate and closed her eyes. Suddenly, Faith looked on as the Stargate started to dial an address faster than it usually does. Once the dialling sequence stopped, the wormhole formed and Willow took off her top but left her black undershirt on.

"What are you doing?" asked Faith as she stared at Willow

"Willow!" shouted Faith as she placed both her hands on Willow's face, "What are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry Faith, please forgive me" said Willow as she mentally pushed Faith past the doors on the other side of the Gateroom, "but I've already made my choice"

Just then General O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel came into the Gateroom and quickly made it to Colonel Carter's side.

"Carter?" said the General as he looked at all the injuries over her body,

"Hi Sir" replied the Colonel as she lay still

"Willow" said Daniel as he saw Willow looking at the gate in sadness.

"Goodbye, Colonel...Daniel… Teal'c.. General" said Willow as she ran and jumped into the event horizon.

"Willow!" shouted Faith when she ran back into the Gateroom just as Willow disappeared through the event horizon and the wormhole disengaged

"Red" said Faith sadly as she stared at the deactivated Stargate

**Planet Designated KS7-535**

The momentum of Willow's jump through the Earth gate caused her to slam into the ice and snow of KS7-535, further aggravating her injuries. As she crawled away from the gate she could sense Anubis breaking into her mind again. She then stopped some distance away from the Gate and lay on her back as she started to breathe heavily.

"What have you done you foolish female" said Anubis

_Willow: "I won"_

"You will die here" said Anubis angrily

_Willow: "I know. At least then you won't have access to my body or my powers, you bastard. I was in your mind too, you don't have a sarcophagus to resurrect me and my body's healing ability seems to have completely stopped because of the extreme cold"_

"You will dial the gate" said Anubis

_Willow: "No DHD genius"_

"Your friends will come for you" said Anubis

_Willow: "Maybe but by the time they do, I'll be a popsicle and dead. Who knows maybe I'll take you with me. Oh, and that speech to Faith about how you control my powers, I fought for control over my telepathy, you never had access to that or else you could have beaten Faith. In other words you lost, you asshole"_

"Suffer as you slowly die in the cold" said Anubis

Willow looked on as a cloud of black smoke exited her body and flew off in a random direction. In the ice cold conditions of the planet, all Willow could do was close her eyes and smile as she felt the snow slowly cover her body.

TBC

 


	41. The Ascension and the Return

**Gateroom, SGC, 1830 hours**

Faith stood on the ramp staring in shock staring at the Stargate recalling how Willow had telekinetically pushed her out of the way before running into the event horizon. She was prepared to make a dash and run in after her, but the wormhole almost immediately disengaged before she could do anything.

"Faith!" said Daniel who walked up to her

Faith, still in shock could hear someone calling her name but nothing registered. She couldn't register the voice of who it was coming from. Everything was going in slow motion as she continued to just see the ghost of Willow running and jumping into the event horizon. Just then, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she immediately snapped of her daze, pushed the hand away and stepped back before moving into an attacking stance.

"Easy Faith" said Daniel as he immediately stepped back with his hands in the air, "Easy, it's just me"

"Oh" said Faith as she relaxed

She looked at the archaeologist in front of her and saw that he was pretty banged up, as was General O'Neill and Teal'c. Faith then looked at Colonel Carter who was still lying still on the floor, looking much worse than the three of them put together.

She saw General O'Neill get on the microphone on the side wall, "Where the hell is that medical unit? Colonel Carter's down"

"Sir" said Dr. Warner as he ran into the Gateroom with two other nurses and some equipment, "Sorry but we were trying to make space in the other isolation rooms for the injured"

"How many so far Doc?" asked the General as he got out of the doctor's way, "so far we have had a total of twenty injuries including Colonel Carter and yourselves"

"So far, Dr. Brightman is the only one who is critically injured" said the doctor

"How about Carter doc?" asked the General

"Colonel?" said the Doctor, "can you speak?"

Faith walked slowly towards the Colonel as she heard her say "Yes" softly

"Where does it hurt?" asked the doctor as the nurses set up the gurney and a hard board to slide under her.

"Everywhere" said the Colonel

"Sir" said the Colonel as she looked at the General, "Willow?"

"She ran through the Stargate" said Faith as she crouched down next to her

"Sorry Sir" said the Colonel, "need to unlock the dialling protocols, had to make… addition to dialling program… changed so that if dialled…. It would go to only one location"

"Ok Carter" said General O'Neill, "let's get you fixed up so that we could look for our girl huh?"

"You don't understand Sir" said the Colonel as she struggled to talk, "only place the gate… go….. P97-68R…. no DHD… trapped"

"We'll get her back Carter" said the General as he placed his hand on her head

"Sir" said Dr. Warner, "I need to run some scans on her, and we need to go now"

"Go Doc" said the General as Faith, Daniel and Teal'c helped to slowly move the Colonel to her side as she screamed in pain so that the nurses could slip the hard board beneath her and then carry her to the gurney.

Once the doctor had taken Colonel Carter away, the General and the others stood up and looked at each other, still in shock.

"Jack" said Daniel, "We need to get her back"

"I know Danny" said the General as he looked at Faith

"Faith" he said as he looked at the cuts and bruises on her body, "You need to get to the infirmary"

"I'll heal" said Faith softly, "It was her, Willow made the choice to jump through the Gate… Why?"

"To protect us all Faith Lehane" said Teal'c

"Danny and Teal'c" said the General, "Help the doctor at the infirmary would you?"

"Very well O'Neill" said Teal'c as he and Daniel

"Faith" said the General as he turned to the Slayer, "You and I will check the briefing room, Carter told me that Siler and Walter went up there to slow down Anubis. We need to check if they're alright"

"And Red?" asked Faith

The General only looked at Faith sadly before he stood up and started walking

**Briefing Room, SGC**

The General and Faith walked up the stairs to the briefing room. As they reached the top of the stairs, they saw Walter and Siler struggling to get up.

"Sorry Sir" said Walter, "We tried to stop her"

"It's all right Walter" said the General, "I know you're in pain but we need to access the dialing computer"

"Yes Sir" said Walter as he was rubbing his lower back

"Hey there" said Faith as she held up Siler, "easy, easy"

"I'll help him Sir" said Siler as he put him arm around Faith's shoulder

The General nodded his agreement as he looked at Faith, "Please help Siler go down the stairs, I need to make a call"

"Alright" said Faith as she helped Siler down the stairs

At the control room, Faith helped Siler sit on the seat next to Walter as he pressed some buttons on the keyboard and got back control of the dialing program.

"Have you found anything?" asked Faith

"Walter?" asked the General as he came back down the stairs

"Sir" said Walter, "the Colonel did program the Gate to dial only P97-68R"

"Alright" said the General, "send a MALP there and we'll force Anubis to make a choice"

"What choice?" said Faith

"Either he leaves Willow, or he dies with her" said the General sadly as Faith, Walter and Siler looked at him in surprise

"What?" said Faith angrily, "you're willing to kill her?"

"Do you think I want to?" said the General as he stared at Faith, "you saw what Anubis did in her body. Do you want him back here again where he could possibly destroy the entire SGC singlehandedly?"

"But.." said Faith as she was interrupted by the General

"She's an Air Force officer" said the General, "she knows the risks of working in this command, why do you think Willow ran?"

"To protect us" said Faith softly

"Exactly" said the General

"Ummmm….. General?" said Walter

"What?" replied General O'Neill as he turned from Faith to the gate technician

"I'm going through the Gate logs Sir" said Walter, "but the Gate never dialled P97-68R"

"What?" asked General O'Neill as he moved closer to the computer screen, "then where did she go to?"

"Sir" said Walter as he stared at the General, "I don't know"

"What?" said Faith and the General together

"Sir" said Walter, "once an address is input into the computer it logs the address. The same thing happens when we get an incoming wormhole. But this time, it looks as if the computer wasn't used"

"Then how….?" Said Faith as she stared at the General

"I don't know" said General O'Neill worriedly before he turned to Walter

"Get a MALP ready anyway, maybe there was a mistake and she actually did go to P97-68R, I need to be sure" said the General

"Yes sir" said Walter as he reached for the microphone, "Get a MALP probe to the Gateroom, Repeat, we need a MALP probe at the Gateroom"

**Sunnydale High School**

"Why is it so warm?" thought Willow to herself, "is this what it's like to die?"

Willow slowly opened her eyes and found herself in the last place she expected, the Sunnydale High Library.

"Willow, why are you sleeping on the table again" said a voice that Willow never thought she'd hear again.

"Miss Calender?" said a very surprised Willow as she hugged the deceased Jenny Calender, "You're alive?"

"Of course I'm alive" said Miss Calender confused, "why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm telling you Wills, you're studying too hard" said another familiar voice behind her

"Buffy" said Willow as she hugged her friend tightly, "is it you?"

"Uh…..Yea" said Buffy as she turned to face Giles who was at his usual place behind the library counter

"Giles?" said Willow

"Willow?" said Giles as he fixed his glasses, "how long have you been asleep?"

"Umm… I don't know" said Willow, "is this a dream?"

"No" said another familiar voice behind Willow.

She turned around to see Janet Frasier browsing some books in the literature section of the library

"Janet" smiled Willow

"Hi Willow" said Janet as she took out a book and showed the cover to her, "did you know I used to read this book of Shakespeare's plays to Cassie?"

"Really?" said Willow as she saw Janet coming down the stairs and heading to the counter

"Hi Rupert" said Janet, "I'd like to check out this book please"

"Of course Janet" said Giles, "so how are you liking your first day at Sunnydale High?"

"Oh" said Janet as she looked at Willow, "I like it, I even got to meet an old friend"

"Oh that's always good" said Giles as he handed the book back to Janet after scanning in on the computer.

"Do you mind if I borrowed Willow here for a while?" asked Janet

"Please" said Giles, "she needs a break, she stayed up the entire night to do research"

"Oh really?" said Janet as she smiled at Willow before looking back at Giles, "anyway thanks Rupert, come on Willow"

"Yeah, sure" said Willow as she turned back to Giles and Buffy, "see you guys later"

"See ya Wills" said Buffy

"So… Janet…?" said Willow as she walked in the hallway. She looked through the glass windows of the doors through into the classrooms and although she recognized some of the people, the other students including most of the teachers weren't familiar to her.

"I bet you're thinking about whats going on?" asked Janet

"How'd you guess?" said Willow smiling

"Well" said Janet, "the setting and some of the people, including your friends back there, were taken from your memories. Don't worry; they're just a part of your memory. However, the majority of the people here are the Others"

"The Others?" said Willow confused

"Yes" said Janet, "The Others"

"Where am I, Janet?" asked Willow as they continued to walk down the hallway until they reached the cafeteria

"You're in high school" said Janet as they sat down on a table next to Cordelia Chase who was seated opposite an old man reading a newspaper. Willow looked closely at the newspapers name and then looked back at Janet with her mouth open.

"The Ascended Times?" said Willow, "I'm Ascended?"

"No" said Janet as she looked at Willow, "well kind of, this is more like a waystation, a midpoint if you will"

"OK" said Willow as she leaned back on the chair, "I'm still confused. So the midpoint is Sunnydale High?"

"For you it is" said Janet, "It could be anything depending on the person. I think there's a diner somewhere, a medieval castle and even a perfect replica of Oz"

"Oh" said Willow as she looked all around her

"You're basically at a place between mortality and Ascension" said Janet, "its your choice now"

"I already made a choice Janet" said Willow

"Yes" replied Janet, "You made the choice to die so that Anubis couldn't use your body and your powers to subjugate the entire galaxy"

"So this is my reward?" asked Willow

"It's up to you" said Janet, "you can exit the school which means that you would most likely die on the planet or you could choose to release your burdens and ascend"

"But if I choose ascension then I can't help the others" said Willow, "I can't interfere"

"That's right" said Janet

"Then how can I choose ascension Janet?" asked Willow

"That's why it's your choice Willow" said Janet, "if you choose to return to mortal form, then you would most likely die from the cold and neither Oma or I will be allowed to offer ascension again"

"You said I would most likely die" said Willow, "which means that I still have a chance"

"Maybe, I don't like the odds though" said Janet with a smile as she looked behind Willow, "Oh look, tea. I'll be right back"

Willow stayed at the table as Janet went to get a cup of tea just as a whistling man walked by her.

"Hey" said the man as he stopped and walked backwards to where Willow was sitting, "don't I know you from somewhere?"

Willow looked at the heavy set man who dressed as if he belonged more in an accounting office than in a high school.

"Sorry" said Willow, "but I don't think we've met before, it's my first time here. I mean not my first time in high school but my first time here…. You know what I mean?"

"First time in ascended city?" said the man

"Yea" said Willow

"Wait" said the man excitedly as he looked at a copy of the Ascended Times before handing it to WIllow, "I know you, your pictures on the paper. You're Willow Rosenberg aren't you?"

Taking the paper in her hands, Willow saw the head line which read, _'Rosenberg still to make decision: Human icicle or Ascended being?'_ There was a picture on the page of her from above which showed her with her eyes closed, her skin almost turning blue, her thin T-Shirt wet and almost frozen, and her hair covered in a thin layer of ice.

"Well, the picture really doesn't flatter me much does it?" asked Willow

"No it doesn't" said the man, "by the way, I'm Jim"

"Hi Jim" said Willow as she shook his hand, "I guess you know me so there's no need to introduce myself"

"Not bad" said Jim as he sat down across from Willow, "You actually sacrificed yourself to beat Anubis, too bad he escaped the planet"

"What?" said Willow

"You should turn the page" said Jim

On the next page there was a picture of Anubis taking over a man on the ice planet. She read the report about a man who was conducting some sort of research on the planet. Unfortunately, he was at the wrong place at the wrong time when Anubis flew into him and possessed him. According to the report Anubis knew that Willow would die very soon, and without a sarcophagus to revive her, Anubis went back into the ship and took off.

"So that bastard is still alive" said Willow

"He's energy" said Jim, "You're smart; you must be to have beaten Anubis, but you should remember that you can't destroy energy. You could say that he's immortal"

"Hey!" shouted Janet as she stood next to Willow after getting her drink, "get out of here"

"Ok, ok" said Jim as he slowly stood up, "you don't have to make a big fuss about it you know. I just wanted to talk to the hero here"

"Get….. away" said Janet as she stepped forward

"Sheeesh, you're just like Oma you know?" said Jim as he left, all the while whistling a tune

"You alright?" asked Janet as she sat back down and handed Willow a cup of coffee

"The report in the paper was correct?" asked Willow, "Anubis escaped?"

"Yes" acknowledged Janet as she sighed, "its true"

"I see" said Willow as she looked around the cafeteria. It looked like all of her friends had disappeared. Everyone now in the cafeteria was people she had never seen before.

"So are all the people here are the Ancient's?" asked Willow

"Some of them are" replied Janet as she looked around

"Who is Athena, Janet?" asked Willow

"That's something I can't tell you" said Janet as she looked at Willow, "you have to discover it on your own"

"Alright" said Willow as she slowly stood up, "Thanks for the opportunity to ascend Janet, but I need to get back. There are people I need to see"

"You mean Faith?" asked Janet smiling as she too got up and accompanied Willow to the exit

"Yes" said Willow

"Do you love her?" asked Janet as they walked towards the exit to the school

"Yes" said Willow as she smiled at Janet, "I do"

"I wish you the best then" said Janet as she hugged Willow, "are you absolutely certain about what you want to do?"

"Yes" said Willow

"In that case, can you do something for me?" asked Janet

"Sure" said Willow

"If you survive" said Janet, "Please tell Cassie that I love and miss her very much. Tell her that I'll be watching over her. Also promise me that you will look after Sam, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel?"

"Of course" said Willow, "but I think that they're the ones who look after me"

"Last chance Willow" said Janet as she reached for the door knob, "even if you survive, you may still die"

"Maybe" said Willow, "but I'll still fight to survive"

"Goodbye, Willow" said Janet as she opened the door for Willow

"Thank you Janet" said Willow as she hugged Janet again and whispered into her ear, "Thank you for being my guardian angel" before she stepped through the doors and disappeared

"Survive Willow" said Janet after Willow was gone, "they will need you for what's coming"

**Planet Designated KS7-535**

Willow snapped her eyes open on the planet as she immediately started to feel the ice on her face and hair, as well as the freezing cold wind hitting her body. As she struggled to move, she realized that the entire left side of her body was numb and that she had almost lost all her sensation on the other side.

"There has to be a way out of here" thought Willow to herself, "I'm still alive, but I can feel myself slipping away. I'm so sleepy, need to close my eyes just for a bit. Sleep just for a little bit"

Willow knew that if she went to sleep, that it would be for the final time. There was no choice; she had to stay awake and make it to the Stargate somehow.

"Where is it?" she thought to herself as she opened her eyes again, "how did I get here? Which way is the Gate?"

She slowly turned her head to the left but all she could see was snow and ice as far as her eyes, with the eye lashes frozen over, could see. With a lot of difficulty, she turned her head back to the right and hoped against hope that there was something there.

"There you are" said Willow as she cracked her dried lips while trying to smile. She could see the outline of the Stargate through the snowstorm. Now it was just a matter of getting her body to the gate.

She tried to move her fingers and toes but she couldn't feel anything.

"Please move" thought Willow to herself as she willed her body to move but nothing happened.

"Come on" said Willow to herself, "Home is so close, move damn you.. move!"

Still unable to move, Willow started to feel even colder at her arms and legs but slowly she started to feel warm at her torso. By then, she had already started to get worried and started to hyperventilate.

"I need to calm down" said Willow quietly to herself as she closed her eyes and tried to think of her options

"That's it" thought Willow to herself as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled to herself.

"OUCH!" said Willow as she felt another area of her lips crack open.

"My telekinesis" said Willow as she slowly used her telekinesis to control the movements of the numb muscles in her arms and legs. Willow knew that she couldn't walk to the Gate, but at least she'd be able to crawl there slowly. Using her telekinesis she was able to have some rudimentary control of her arms which she used to struggle and twist her body so that she was lying on her stomach.

"This is going to be a nightmare" thought Willow to herself as it took her all of thirty minutes just to end up on her stomach. Now she had the difficult job of crawling towards the Gate which stood imposingly on the snow covered landscape.

"One arm forward, pull… one arm forward, pull…." Said Willow to herself as a mantra for her to slowly pull herself to the gate. She knew that she was rapidly getting tired even though her entire body was now completely numb. She was only relying on her eyesight and her telekinesis to move her arms and make sure that her body was actually moving forward.

"Willow"

"Janet?" said Willow as she stopped moving and turned her head but couldn't see anyone

Willow then looked up and saw that the Stargate was much closer than before. Mentally smiling, she then used her telekinesis to move her arms again, "One arm forward, pull…. One arm forward, pull….." she kept on saying to herself. It took her another hour just to slowly crawl to the Stargate. As she looked down onto her hands, she noticed that some of her fingers were becoming darker in colour.

"Oh great" she said to herself as she was just lying on her arms which were folded under her chest. She was very close to the Stargate now, so she took a look at the inner ring and saw the symbol that was different than the Earth gate.

"Found it" said Willow to herself as she suppressed a cough and a sneeze, "the point of origin"

She then tried to use her telekinesis to spin the inner ring of the Stargate so that she could dial the Alpha Site as was protocol but she found that she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried.

"The capacitors must be empty" said Willow as she recalled Colonel Carter telling her that a Gate could be manually dialled as long as there was still a charge left in the capacitors.

"No! No! No!" screamed Willow as another section if her lips cracked open, "not when I'm so close"

Willow then remembered the Colonel also telling her that Naquada, the element that made up the Stargates was a superconductor. She told her about the time when the team was stuck in Heliopolis and couldn't dial out since the DHD fell into the ocean. They figured out that the electrical charge from a lighting strike would be able to charge the capacitors and allow them to dial out manually.

Willow knew that even if she could do that, without a DHD to account for stellar drift from the originating gate, the exit through any Stargate would be really bumpy and may cause her even more injuries when she goes though.

"No choice" said Willow as she recalled what Anubis did in her body when he destroyed the counter measure device that nullified her powers.

Willow used her telekinesis to raise her left hand towards the gate and gathered enough of an electrical charge in the palm of her hand to slowly burn her skin. As soon as Willow could smell the burning flesh, she released the energy towards the gate. She looked on as the energy crackled around the entire Stargate and saw the chevrons slowly light up but they pulsed for a bit before turning off again.

"Again" said Willow to herself as she lifted the same burnt hand and gathered an even stronger electrical charge before releasing it at the Gate. The same thing occurred except the chevrons lit up for a few more seconds before turning off.

Willow did the same thing a couple more times and at the final try, the electrical charge she released crackled on the Gate as the Chevrons glowed brighter and brighter and held steady.

"Yay" said Willow as she put her burnt hand in the snow before passing out from exhaustion, "we have lift off"

It was another two hours later that Willow woke up with a start as she immediately looked at the Stargate and its still glowing Chevrons.

"Thank you" said Willow as she smiled mentally to herself, "the capacitors are still charged"

She first looked at her left hand which was completely useless. It was burnt and much of her arm arm scarred from the electrical charges she gathered to charge the Stargates capacitors.

"This arm is going to be useless now" thought Willow to herself. She knew that she could only pull herself forward with only one arm now, which would make her even more exhausted then before. But there really wasn't much of a choice.

"I'm almost home" thought Willow to herself

Willow then used her telekinesis again to try and spin the inner track which, after a lot of mental effort, started to slowly spin.

"Yes!" Willow said to herself as she finally, after fifty minutes of torturously slowly dialling the Alpha Site, managed to lock the final chevron. She put her head down as the Stargate activated with the unstable vortex almost missing her head and settled back onto the event horizon which, to Willow, looked like a beacon for home.

Using her telekinesis, she used all her strength one her uninjured but nearly frostbitten right hand to crawl towards the event horizon. She knew that without a GDO, she had no other choice but to dial the Alpha Site instead of Earth as she would be risking her life since it was very likely that the Iris and the shield on the Earth gate would be activated. Then she slowly crawled towards the Stargate for her short journey home.

**Gateroom, Alpha Site**

"Unscheduled off-world activation" said the Airman who was sitting at the desk adjacent to the Stargate in the Alpha Site.

"IDC?" asked Colonel Ben Pierce, the current commander of the Alpha Site

"Nothing sir" said the Airman

"Are we supposed to receive any transmissions from the SGC?" asked the Colonel

"No sir"

"Get the defence teams here" said the Colonel

"Defence teams to Gateroom, Defence teams to the Gateroom" said the Airman

Almost immediately a group of eight Marines ran to the Gateroom and took their positions in front of the Colonel and the Airman, all while aiming their weapons at the open Stargate.

"What's going on?" said the Colonel as he looked at the Airman, "How come nothing's coming through?"

"I don't know sir" he replied, "There's no IDC or communications traffic"

Just as the Airman had finished talking, a body was flung out of the Stargate as it hit the concrete at the base of the Stargate hard and rolled down the stairs before the Stargate shut down.

The Marines trained their weapons at the body that just came through the gate and didn't put down their weapons until ordered to by Colonel Peirce.

The colonel crouched down and turned the body over and was shocked to see a very badly injured and blue faced Willow.

"Get a medical team here now!" shouted the Colonel before he reached for a pulse

Willow opened her eyes only to find Colonel Pierce looking back at her, "Captain Rosenberg, can you hear me?"

"Am…. Home….?" whispered Willow as she looked at the Colonel

"You're at the Gateroom at the Alpha Site" said the Colonel as he nodded his head

"Doc…" said Willow as she moved her eyes to a space behind the Colonel, "told you…. Coming…. Home"

Colonel Pierce looked behind him, only to find no one there. He then turned back to Willow when he noticed that she had closed her eyes again and her hand went limp

"Where the hell is that medical team?" shouted the Colonel

**Briefing Room, SGC**

"Unscheduled Off-World activation" said Captain Graham Simmons who had taken over for Walter since the latter was in the infirmary for his injuries.

"What's going on Captain?" said General O'Neill as Faith, Teal'c, Daniel, General Hammond and Richard Woolsey from the IOA ran down the stairs.

"Sir" said the Captain, "It's Colonel Pierce from the Alpha Site"

"Colonel" said General O'Neill, "your scheduled report isn't due until tomorrow"

"General O'Neill sir" said the Colonel, "About thirty minutes ago we had the body of Captain Willow Rosenberg come through the Stargate at the Alpha Site"

"What?" said the General as he looked at all the people around him, "Can you confirm?"

"Yes sir" said the Colonel, "it's definitely her but she's badly injured, request permission to send her to Earth"

"General O'Neill" said Woolsey, "Need I remind you that Captain Rosenberg has been compromised, there's no way to predict if Anubis is still in her body"

"Are you kidding me?" said Faith as he stared at the bald man

"I'm sorry Miss Lehane, but your report stated that Captain Rosenberg was possessed by Anubis. Can you prove now that Anubis is out of her body?" said Mr. Woolsey as he looked back at a despondent Faith

"Colonel" said General Hammond, "We will be coming to the Alpha Site to question Captain Rosenberg"

"Sir" said the Colonel, "You don't understand; her injuries are major. There's internal bleeding in some areas, pneumonia, her left hand has been severely burnt and she's suffering from frostbite. We're not equipped to handle all these injuries. She needs the facilities at the SGC"

"Big G?" said Faith as she looked at the General

"General O'Neill" said Mr. Woolsey

"Jack" said General Hammond as he stared at Mr. Woolsey, "get her back here, that's an order"

"Colonel" said General O'Neill, "send her through"

"Thank you sir" said Colonel Pierce, "She'll be there in ten minutes"

"Thank you" said Faith as she looked at General's Hammond and O'Neill

"What if she's still possessed by Anubis?" asked Mr. Woolsey

"I'll beat him again" said Faith as she looked sadly at the Stargate

"Are you sure?" said Mr. Woolsey

"Look baldy" said Faith as she turned and walked angrily towards Mr. Woolsey and stopped just inches from his face, "I just badly beat up a good friend of mine because she was possessed by an alien super snake that you guys said was killed out in space. So if I have to do it again…. I will.. Because that's what she would have wanted me to do" continued Faith just as she was pulled back by Teal'c and Daniel.

"Easy, Faith" said Daniel as she turned and walked down the stairs to the Gateroom to wait for Willow to come through

"You saw the video of her pummelling Anubis" said General O'Neill as he stared at Mr. Woolsey, "do you really doubt her?"

"I'm just worried that she won't be able to do it again" said Mr. Woolsey as he glanced at the Slayer

"I need medical teams to prepare Isolation room two and I need a twenty four hour guard posted outside the door at all times" said General O'Neill on the microphone, "I need Dr. Warner to the Gateroom to received injured, Dr. Warner to the Gateroom to received injured"

It was almost fifteen minutes later when the Stargate reactivated that four medical personnel from the Alpha Site had carried Willow through in a stretcher to the awaiting gurney at the bottom of the ramp.

Faith and Daniel were shocked upon seeing the state that Willow was in. Although she was covered by blankets and heating pads they could still see a tinge of blue on her shoulders and on her cheeks. The Generals who were looking from the control room saw that her left hand was heavily bandaged.

"OK" said Dr. Warner as he looked worried at the injuries under the blanket, "get her to OR 1, now!"

"Doc?" said Faith as she walked back as the nurses and Alpha Site personnel pushed the gurney towards the Operating Rooms

"I'm sorry" said the doctor as he looked at Faith, "I need to take her to the OR now, it can't wait"

"What can't wait Doctor?" asked General Hammond

"From what I could tell, her internal bleeding is intensive. If I don't go in and find the cause now, we may just lose her" said the Doctor

"Go" said General O'Neill

"Yes sir" said Dr. Warner as he ran as fast as he could down the hallway

Mr. Woolsey had heard everything that Dr. Warner had said before glancing at Faith who looked as if she would collapse at any moment.

"General O'Neill, maybe it would be best if Miss Lehane went home until Captain Rosenberg has come out of surgery?" said Mr. Woolsey

"Faith?" asked General O'Neill as he looked at the Slayer

"I'll go to the observation booth" said Faith as she kept on glancing at her hands

"I will accompany you Faith Lehane" said Teal'c as he walked up to Faith

"Thank you" said Faith before she looked up at the Generals, "what do I tell Dawn? She'll wonder why I haven't come home yet"

"Captain Hailey just got back from a mission a few hours ago" said General O'Neill, "I'll ask her to stay over at your apartment. We'll use the usual cover story of a lab accident and that Red has to be kept in isolation"

Faith nodded as she and Teal'c ran to the observation deck overlooking Operating Room One.

"Willow and Cassie were pretty close" said Daniel, "I'll let her know what happened"

"Alright" said General O'Neill, "I try to reach Thor. Hopefully he can get his little grey ass over here"

"Do it" said General Hammond before he turned to face Mr. Woolsey

"Looks like you'll have to wait awhile Richard" said the General

"I don't take pleasure in this General" said Mr. Woolsey, "but the IOA needs confirmation that Anubis is gone for good, at the least they need to know that Anubis is out of Captain Rosenberg's body"

**Observation Deck overlooking Operating Room One**

It has been almost an hour since Willow had gone in for surgery to find and close the area's where the internal bleeding was occurring. After everything was done, Dr. Warner looked up at Faith and Teal'c as he gave them the thumbs up.

"Oh thank God" said Faith as she sat back down on the chair next to Teal'c and let out a sigh of relief

Teal'c looked over at the young girl as he kept on noticing that she continued to look at her hands

"Are your hands not well?" asked Teal'c

"Huh?" asked Faith

"I have noticed you keep on looking at your hands" he replied

"You've read my file right?" asked Faith

"Indeed" said Teal'c

"Then you know I accidentally killed a man" said Faith

"I do" said Teal'c

"I know that situation was different, he was a complete stranger but this time…." said Faith as she wrapped her hands around herself, "I used my bare hands to beat someone I care about and now she's… well, she's that" she continued as she pointed at Willow lying on the operating table.

"As you said, it is not the same Faith Lehane" said Teal'c as he turned towards Faith, "what occurred today was between you and Anubis, not between you and Willow Rosenberg. If you had given Anubis even one quarter, I believe he would have used all of Willow Rosenberg's abilities to destroy this entire base. You fought enough for Willow Rosenberg to take control, even if only for awhile, and run through the Stargate"

"You talk as if I'm some kind of a hero" said Faith as she looked down at Willow

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "You are"

"I'm not" said Faith as she looked at Teal'c

"You are very much mistaken" said Teal'c, "even if you do not see yourself as someone who helped to save the SGC, there are others who do. Including Willow Rosenberg"

"She won't see me like that" said Faith

"You are indeed mistaken" said Teal'c, "Willow Rosenberg did her duty, which was to protect this planet from its enemies. As did you, as did Colonel Carter and the others who were injured this day"

Faith stared at Teal'c silently before she looked out the observation window as Dr. Warner was closing up Willow's wounds and taking her to Isolation Room Two.

"Faith Lehane, do you have feelings for Willow Rosenberg?" asked Teal'c as he stood up straight beside her

"Huh? What?" said Faith feigning confusion as she turned towards Teal'c

Teal'c simply smiled at her before turning back to look at WIllow

"Must be strange huh?" asked Faith

"It is not" said Teal'c, "I have indeed heard rumours among the women warriors of the Hak'tyll of such relationships existing. I shall have to ask Ishta when I see her again"

"Oh?" said Faith as she smiled at Teal'c, "Lady friend?"

"Indeed" said Teal'c with a smile

"Told her how you feel?" asked Faith as Teal'c looked at her

"Have you told Willow Rosenberg about your feeling towards her?" asked Teal'c with a smile

"No" said Faith as she turned back towards Willow

"Neither have I" said Teal'c as he looked out the glass at Willow

**Observation Room Two, two days later**

Willow felt warmth all around her, her body felt warm and even her hair felt warm.

"Am I dead again?" she thought to herself as she slowly opened her eyes and saw a multitude of machines that were hooked up to her that were measuring everything from her heart rate to her brain processes.

"I'm home" she thought to herself as she turned her face slightly and saw Cassie sleeping on a chair beside her bed.

"Hey Cass" said Willow softly as Cassie jerked awake before looking at Willow's green eyes

"Hey yourself" said Cassie smiling as she stood up next to Willow's head

"How are you?" asked Willow

"I'm alright" said Cassie, "I got a call from Daniel saying something happened to you, that you were badly injured so I came as soon as I could"

"You didn't have to you know" said Willow quietly

"Nah" said Cassie smiling, "It's the weekend anyway, and I'd rather spend it with my favourite red head than stay in D.C"

"You don't mean that" said Willow smiling

"That she does" said Mr. Woolsey as he walked in with General O'Neill and General Hammond, "Trust me, D.C is boring this time of year"

"Mr. Woolsey" said Willow softly

"Generals', sirs" said Willow smiling, "sorry but I don't think I can get up"

"It's alright Captain" said General Hammond

"Captain Rosenberg" said Mr. Woolsey, "Are you up to answering some questions?"

"Umm… I guess I'll come back later?" said Cassie

"Cass" said General O'Neill, "can you call Faith and ask her to come in now that Red's finally awake?"

"Sure Uncle Jack" said Cassie as she left the Isolation Room.

"Alright Captain, the faster we get this done, the faster I can go back to Washington and file a report with the IOA and the President" said Mr. Woolsey, "and the faster you can get back on your feet"

"Alright" said Willow, "how are Colonel Carter and Doctor Brightman?"

"Carter's alright" said General O'Neill, "but in severe pain. She's getting pain management therapy next door"

"Doctor Brightman's still in a coma" said General Hammond, "we don't know when or if she'll recover"

"It's my fault" said Willow

"Captain Rosenberg" said Mr. Woolsey, "the IOA understands that your body was taken over by an alien entity, it is my job to ensure that Anubis left your body permanently"

"I need to see Colonel Carter and Doctor Brightman after I answer your questions" said Willow, "please Generals, its urgent"

"Why?" asked General O'Neill

"To heal them" said Willow

"How?" said Mr. Woolsey

"Please there's not much time" said Willow, "I'll answer your questions but then I need to see them"

"Very well" said Mr. Woolsey as he and the others sat down to listen to what Willow had to say.

**Colonel Carter's Therapy session, 3 hours later**

Colonel Carter was lying on a bed just as Faith had rolled in Willow on a wheelchair along with General O'Neill.

"Hiya Carter" said the General, "guess who we found at the Alpha Site?"

"Willow!" said Colonel Carter with a smile

"Sorry about what I did ma'am" said Willow as she slowly stood up and grimaced in pain when she walked

"It wasn't you Willow" said the Colonel before she noticed the pain reflected on Willow's face, "what happened?"

Faith and the General told the Colonel what had happened to Willow on the ice planet and how she activated the Stargate.

"I'm proud of you" said the Colonel smiling, "surviving that kind of an environment took a lot of guts"

"Thank you ma'am" said Willow as she held herself up by holding tightly to the railings on the Colonel's bed.

Willow then placed her hand on the Colonel's shoulder and closed her eyes while concentrating.

"Willow?" said the Colonel as she stared confusingly at Willow, "What're you doing?"

It was then that the Colonel noticed her pain starting to fade away slowly, and could even feel that her body healing itself. She then turned to look at Willow and her eyes widened at the pain that was present in the red head's face.

"Willow" said the Colonel, "You need to stop"

"Red?" said Faith

"General" said Colonel Carter as she looked worryingly at General O'Neill, "make her stop, she's hurting herself"

"Just… few… seconds….." said Willow as she struggled not to scream

"Red!" said the General as Willow let go and started to fall backwards, but was caught just in time by Faith

"What did you do?" asked the General

"Everything's ok" said the Colonel as she twisted her body to release the railing on the bed

"Carter?" asked the General

"I'm ok Sir" said Colonel Carter as she stood up and jumped unaided and most importantly, without any pain.

"I need to get to Doctor Brightman" said Willow as she leaned on to Faith, "please"

"Get on the chair" said the General before turning to the Colonel

"Carter" said the General, "run over to Dr. Warner and get yourself checked out. Is that clear? Tell him to do every test possible, I need to know if you're one hundred percent"

"Yes Sir" said the Colonel as she ran to Dr. Warner's office

It took about ten minutes to get to Dr. Brightman's room. While on the way, she met many of the base personnel who she remembered hurting as Anubis, welcoming her back. But she could tell from their emotions that they were being very cautious around her.

"I guess it would take time to rebuild that trust" thought Willow to herself

Once in the room, Willow saw Dr. Brightman lying under a blanket with her right hand heavily bandaged, just her own left one. Willow then recalled what she had done to her as Anubis, and flinched as she remembered how powerless she was to stop him from inflicting all that pain on the doctor.

Willow asked the General to stop the wheelchair next to her bed so that she could grab the railing and stand up. Faith noticed that she was struggling more than before when she healed Colonel Carter and got worried.

"Are you sure about this?" whispered Faith

"Yes" replied Willow as she looked at Faith's worried face, "I'm alright"

Then Willow put her hand on Dr. Brightman's chest, closed her eyes and concentrated. Faith and General O'Neill looked on as Dr. Brightman started to slowly move her toes followed by her fingers. The General walked next to her bed as he noticed the doctor trying to move the hand that was supposedly smashed by Anubis, but couldn't because of the shear amount of bandages that covered it. Slowly, Doctor Brightman opened her eyes and focused on the General who was smiling at the former coma patient.

"Hiya Doc" said the General as he held the Doctor's hand

"Hey Red, you did….." said the General as he looked up and immediately stopped when he saw the pain that was present in Willow's face before she gave a loud scream and collapsed onto the floor.

"Red?" said the General as he ran over to Willow who was lying on her side

"Faith" said the General, "call Dr. Warner now"

"Medical emergency" said Faith on the alarm on the wall, "Medical emergency, Dr. Warner to Dr. Brightman's room"

"Sir?" said Dr. Brightman as she started to push down the railing on her bed and sit up

"Doc?" said the General as she took off the bandages that were covering her smashed hand and looked at it in amazement as she wiggled her fingers

"How?" asked a very confused Dr. Brightman, "I remember Anubis smashed it"

"Captain Rosenberg healed you Doc" said the General as he tried to wake Willow up.

"Oh God" said Dr. Brightman as she got off the bed, "Help me get her up here Sir!"

The both of them got Willow onto the bed and pushed the gurney out of the isolation room where on the way, they met a very surprised Dr. Warner.

"Dr. Brightman?" he asked surprised

"Listen Doctors" said the General, "let's get her examined first before we go into the discussion we all know is coming. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir" said bother doctors.

"Sir" said Dr. Brightman as she pulled the bed in her patient gown, "we need to get her to a scanner, what happened to her?"

"Long story Doc" said the General as they arrived at the examination room that had a large scanner inside.

**Isolation Room Two, three hours later**

Faith was back at the observation desk looking on as Willow lay on the bed unconscious. She kept on looking at the monitor that was measuring her brain processes which were hovering at ninety five percent.

"I don't think that's good at all" said Cassie as she came into the room

"Huh?" asked Faith as she turned to face Cassie

"The brain process percentage I mean" said Cassie, "My mom used to say that a normal human uses maybe five to ten percent of the brain's processing power at any one time"

"So for Red to use so much power is bad?" said Faith

"I'd have to guess so" said Cassie, "too much could overtax her body"

"She was just alright" said Faith as she sat down

"Uncle Jack told me what happened" said Cassie, "I guess she's like my mom, always getting into dangerous situations"

"Your mom works at the SGC too?" asked Faith

"She used to" said Cassie, "she died while on a mission"

"I'm sorry" said Faith

"Don't be" said Cassie as she sat next to Faith, "she died while doing her job, she saved another Airman's life"

"I see" said Faith as she suddenly realized something "was Red on that mission as well?"

"Yes" said Cassie, "her name was Janet Frasier"

"Wait a second" said Faith, "did you just say Janet?"

"Yes" said Cassie as she turned to look at Faith, "why?"

"It's just that she told me that she spoke to someone name Janet about having two choices, or something like that" said Faith, "but it could have been someone else"

"It could have" said Cassie just as General O'Neill and the rest of SG1 walked in.

"Uncle Jack" said Cassie as she noticed the look on the General's face was reflected on all of theirs as well, "what's going on?"

"The two of you need to sit down" said General O'Neill as he sighed

Faith noticed that Colonel Carter sat next to her while Daniel and Teal'c sat next to Cassie, with General Hammond standing at the glass window looking down at Willow who was asleep with an oxygen mask on her face.

"What's going on?" asked Faith

"Dr. Brightman and Dr. Warner just talked to us about Captain Rosenberg's condition" said the General slowly, "they found that somehow, all her organs are slowly failing"

"What?" said Faith and Cassie together

"Her kidneys have already failed" said the Colonel, "They'll be hooking her up to a dialysis machine in a few minutes. She's been put on the transplant list but, it's unknown when she'll be able to get a match"

"The doctors said that her lungs have fluid in them which they'll be trying to get out" said Daniel, "but somehow even her liver has shown signs of heavy damage, there's some brain damage as well and there seems to be some heart damage"

"You're joking right?" said Faith as she stood up and went to the glass as stared at Willow as Dr. Warner and two nurses were hooking Willow up to a dialysis machine.

Sensing that he was being watched, he looked up sadly at Faith and the others before he left the room.

"All this advanced technology from alien races and there's still nothing we can do?" asked Faith

"We've got someone on the way to help us soon" said the General, "and I've been trying to reach another ally but we've been unable to contact him"

"Still nothing from Thor Sir?" asked Colonel Carter as the General shook his head

"Thor?" asked Faith

"One of our off world Allies" said Daniel, "it usually takes a while to reach him"

"Colonel Carter to the control room" said Walter's voice over the P.A system, "Colonel Carter to the control room"

"That should be my dad" said the Colonel to General O'Neill

"Go" said the General

Colonel Carter quickly ran out as Cassie joined Faith at the glass window.

"I know she'll be alright" said Cassie, "the people here will move heaven and Earth to help one of their own"

Faith nodded as the door to the Isolation Room opened and in walked Colonel Carter and Dr. Warner, with a bald man wearing a brownish uniform in tow.

"Who?" asked Faith as she looked at the people around her

"Grandpa Jacob's here" said Cassie

"That is General Jacob Carter" said Teal'c, "he is the host to the Tok'ra Selmak"

"Tok'ra?" asked Faith

"They're the snakes who're against the other snakes" said General O'Neill

"They are allies in the fight against the Goa'uld" said Teal'c

"So they carry those snake things too?" asked Faith

"Indeed they do" said Teal'c

"Maybe that's why I'm getting a strange feeling from him" thought Faith to herself

Faith and the others looked on as General Carter slipped a reddish device onto his hand and held it over Willow's chest.

"That is a Goa'uld healing device" said Teal'c, "it is what helped Willow Rosenberg regain the use of her voice"

"Then that will definitely work right?" asked Faith, "I mean she can talk properly now"

"We shall see Faith Lehane" said Teal'c

"Just hope Faith" said Daniel and he and General O'Neill looked on as General Carter started the healing process.

"It's done Sammie, Doc" said General Carter after thirty minutes as the device deactivated and Willow started to open her eyes

"You're right General" said Dr. Warner, "her vitals are improving"

"General Carter? Colonel Carter?" whispered Willow as she opened her eyes slowly

"Hey kiddo" said General Carter as he leaned in to Willow, "How do you feel?"

"Pain" said Willow as she pointed to her chest before she slipped into unconsciousness again.

"This can't be right" said the doctor, "her vitals are falling again"

"How?" asked Colonel Carter

"I've never seen this before" said the Doctor as he looked at Colonel Carter and her father

"I can try again" said the General as he prepared to reactivate the device

"Sir" said Dr. Warner, "I wouldn't recommend that"

"Why?" asked both father and daughter

The doctor turned on the speaker for the observation room so that they could hear his explanation as well.

"I'm sorry" said the Doctor, "I'm afraid for her heart. It's already damaged and I'm afraid that continuous regenerations and then degradation after the device is turned off will further damage not only the heart, but also the surrounding tissues"

"What are you saying Doctor?" asked General O'Neill

"I'm sorry Sir" said the Doctor, "other than putting Captain Rosenberg on the transplant list for multiple organs, I don't dare try anything in case we damage other organs without knowing"

"Alright doc" said General O'Neill as his voice started to break and he turned off the speaker system

A few minutes later, General Carter and the Colonel came up to the observation room.

"Jack, George" said the General as he addressed both General's, "the Tok'ra can provide her with a symbiote"

"Dad" said the Colonel, "I helped her to write her will, it clearly stated that she did not want to have a symbiote implanted into her"

"But…." said General Carter just before he was interrupted by Walter who ran into the room panting

"Walter?" said the General as he looked at the technician curiously

"Sir" said Walter as he tried to catch his breath, "we just got a message from Thor, he said he's in orbit and ready to…."

Walter stopped talking as General O'Neill, Colonel Carter and Willow vanished from the Observation Room and the Isolation Room respectively in beams of bright white light.

Faith looked shell shocked at what just occurred right before her eyes, "Ok, what the hell was that?"

TBC

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Asgard Vessel** **_Daniel Jackson,_ ** **Orbit of Earth**

Two bright beams of light appeared in the medical bay of the _Daniel Jackson._ When they disappeared, they left behind the figures of General O'Neill and Colonel Carter.

"O'Neill…. Colonel Carter" said Thor who was standing at one of the three consoles next to a horizontal medical pod

"Thor, lil' buddy" said General O'Neill as he walked up to the diminutive grey alien

"Thor… It's about Willow" said Colonel Carter as she walked forward alongside the General

"I have monitored Lieutenant Rosenberg's life signs once I came into orbit of Earth" said Thor, "when my instruments indicated that her life signs were fading I beamed her, along with yourself and O'Neill to the _Daniel Jackson_ in an attempt to save her life"

"Thanks Thor" said the General, "and its Captain now, she made Captain"

"I see" said Thor as he looked at Willow

"Thor" said the Colonel, "you said 'attempt', why?"

"I will do all I can to save her" said Thor as he turned back to face the General and Colonel Carter, "however, you should know that her body is dying at a cellular level"

"What?!" exclaimed both General O'Neill and Colonel Carter

"How is that possible?" asked Colonel Carter

"One moment" said Thor as he raised a finger at then before walking towards the medical pod, "While the equipment on the _Daniel Jackson_ may not be able to reverse the cellular degradation, I can attempt to slow it down"

"Sir?" said the Colonel while they waited for Thor to complete whatever he was doing

"She'll be alright Carter" said the General, "she's a fighter"

"But Sir" repeated the Colonel

"She's a fighter Carter" said the General as he looked at the medical pod and then at the Colonel, "she'll fight"

"Yes Sir" said the Colonel although she knew that cellular breakdown could mean certain death for the red head unless Thor and the Asgard could do something to stop it.

After what seemed like hours, Thor finished what he was doing at the console and stepped towards the medical pod. The General and Colonel Carter saw him press some buttons on the pod before it vanished in a flash of light and then reappeared inside a recessed section of the wall. They looked on as the pod, moved back into the recessed section before a white light glowed inside the pod and then slowly faded away.

Thor then turned back towards the General and Colonel Carter, "I am sorry O'Neill, Colonel Carter", said Thor, "I have done all I can but the cellular breakdown cannot be stopped. I have only managed to significantly slow it down by placing Captain Rosenberg in deep stasis"

"Come on, Thor" said General O'Neill as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration

"With your permission, I would like to take her to Orilla. I am hoping that the equipment there would be enough to save her life" said Thor as he looked at Colonel Carter

"Sir" said Colonel Carter, "With your permission, I'd like to stay on board with Willow"

"Carter?" said the General

"Sir, she shouldn't be alone" said Colonel Carter

"Carter…. Sam" said the General as Colonel Carter looked at him in surprise at the use of her first name, "the SGC needs you especially now"

"Captain Hailey's been working with me on my projects" said the Colonel, "she knows what needs to be done. Anyway, I've accrued a lot of vacation days Sir, so I'd like to cash in on them"

"Faith can't stay because she needs to look after Dawn" continued the Colonel, "You, Sir, are the commander of the SGC so you really can't be going off to another galaxy when you're needed on base, and Daniel and Teal'c won't be able to help the Asgard in case something does go wrong"

Then realizing what she had done, the Colonel stood up straight and apologized, "I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to say the things I did. You are in command and I'll follow your orders"

"At ease Carter" said the General as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You're right"

"Sir?" said the Colonel

"Your leave has been approved" said the Colonel before he turned back to Thor

"Thor" said the General, "Carter will be going along for the ride, bring her and Red back will ya?"

"No matter what happens, O'Neill" said Thor, "I shall return the both of them back to Earth"

"Carter?" said the General as he looked at Colonel Carter, "Take care of our girl"

"Yes sir" said the Colonel as she flashed a smile

"Thor" said the General, "Beam me back to the observation deck"

"Very well, O'Neill" said Thor as he moved a greying stone on the console and turned it

Colonel Carter looked on as the General disappeared in a bright flash of white light before she turned around to Thor, "We're ready Thor"

"Very well Colonel Carter" said Thor as he engaged the _Daniel Jacksons_ hyper drive engines and entered the hyperspace window.

"We shall be arriving at Orilla in just under four of your hours" said Thor, "I could provide you with quarters to relax until we have reached Orilla"

"No thank you Thor" said the Colonel, "I'd like to stay here and keep Willow company"

"You are aware that she will not know that you are here?" asked Thor

"Yes" said the Colonel as she leaned on the side wall and slide down onto the floor, "But I'd still like to stay here with her"

"Very well" said Thor as he went back to another console in the medical bay.

_Carter: "Willow, can you hear me? Well, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I'm right here. I'll be here with you all the way. You need to pull through this, everyone wants you to pull through"_

**Isolation Room Two, Observation Deck**

Faith was standing in the room scratching her head after what just happened. A flash of light had taken away General O'Neill, Colonel Carter and Willow, and all the others remaining in the room could say what that one of their allies had come to help. Daniel and General Hammond had explained to her about the Asgard race and Thor who happened to be one of the SGC's most trusted allies.

"Who in their right minds just take away people?" thought Faith to herself

"Faith Lehane" said Teal'c sensing Faith's confusion over what just happened, "Do not be concerned, I am certain that Thor and the Asgard would be able to assist Willow Rosenberg"

"I hope so big guy" said Faith quietly as the same flashed of light appeared again and then vanished leaving behind only General O'Neill

Faith glanced down at the Isolation Room and saw that Willow hadn't reappeared. Then she looked back at the General with a worried expression on her face.

"Jack" said General Hammond, "Where's Captain Rosenberg and Colonel Carter?"

"Sir" said the General as he looked at everyone in the room and settled his eyes on Faith, "we need to talk"

**Briefing Room, SGC**

Faith just sat at the briefing room table looking as stunned as the others. The atmosphere in the room was so tense that it seemed that nothing would be able to cut though it.

Everyone had heard what General O'Neill said about Willow suffering from cellular breakdown of her body and the fact that unless the Asgard, one of the most advanced races in the galaxy could save her, she would most likely be dead.

"I'll be alone again" thought Faith to herself as she glanced at all the people who where around her

It was then that General Hammond broke the uncomfortable silence and spoke.

"Jack" he said, "I want you to assign SG1 a mission tomorrow"

"Sir?" said the General as everyone looked at General Hammond

"I know what happened with Captain Rosenberg, with Willow, is affecting everyone at this table" said the General, "but we need to remember that this command exists to not only protect this planet, but also to gather new technology, conduct scientific and cultural expeditions and make allies. Anyway, it won't be helpful for anyone here to sit around and feel sorry for themselves about Willow. What would she say if she knew that we just sat here on our asses feeling sorry for ourselves instead of going out there and doing our jobs"

General O'Neill smiled at himself after General Hammond stopped talking and looked at SG1, minus Colonel Carter and Willow.

"Very well" said the General, "Tomorrow, SG1 will join up with SG11 for a four day archaeological survey. I know this is something Daniel has been bugging me about"

"Really?" said Daniel as he leaned forward, "I can't wait to get back to Vis Uban, we haven't been back since that time we destroyed the main weapon on Anubis' ship"

"You mean the time you were decended by Oma buck naked in the middle of a field?" said General O'Neill

"Yeah well" mumbled Daniel, "that too"

"Vis Uban?" asked Faith

"It is known as the last great city of the Ancients" said Teal'c

"Yes" said Daniel, "but they left it unfinished when the plague hit"

"Oh" said Faith

"General Hammond's right" said General O'Neill, "we need to keep ourselves busy, for that reason I'll be accompanying SG1 as well"

"Really?" said Daniel surprised

"Yep" said the General smiling

"No Jack" said General Hammond

"Sir?" said General O'Neill confused

"You're behind on your paperwork" said General Hammond, "they're due tomorrow, so you're staying"

"D'oh" said General O'Neill as Daniel smiled at his friend

**Willow's Apartment, later that evening**

Faith was alone in the apartment just sitting on the couch as she drank a bottle of beer. She knew that what General Hammond said was true, they had to keep busy or else everyone would be moping around.

She recalled how General O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel had offered to spend the night keeping her and Dawn company.

"Nah, thanks" she said, "It's alright, I think I need to spend time explaining to Dawn what happened. I mean without telling her about the Stargate, Aliens or any of that good stuff"

"You sure?" asked Daniel

"Yeah" said Faith as she got into Willow's car, "thanks again for offering"

"No problem" said General O'Neill, "Call if you need anything"

"Sure" replied Faith with a smile

"We shall see you in the morning then Faith Lehane" said Teal'c as he gave a small bow to the young brunette

"See ya big guy" said Faith as she drove back to Willow's apartment

As she brought her mind back to the present, she looked up as the door opened and Dawn walked in carrying her backpack.

"Hey" said Dawn

"Hey yourself" said Faith as she took a sip of beer, "How were your classes? Counselling went ok?"

"Yea" said Dawn, "some guy from the Air Force, a Major Davis or something came by to a recruiting session they were having at the university."

"Oh?" said Faith, "not interested?"

"As if" said Dawn with a scowl

"How about the counselling?" asked Faith as she looked down, trying to hide her anger

"It was alright" said Dawn, "he keeps on saying that I should come in with Willow one day so that we could talk about our problems together. As if that would work"

"Dawn" said Faith

"Look" said Dawn, "I understand that you feel you have to protect her because you want to sleep with her…."

"DAWN!" shouted Faith as she angrily got up and walked up to Buffy's sister

"Don't you dare talk about her that way" hissed Faith

"What's with you?" said Dawn as she stepped back surprised

Faith then realized what she did and then sat down with her head in her hands after dropping the bottle on the carpet.

"Faith?" said Dawn as she put her backpack down and picked up the bottle before crouching down in front of her.

"Faith?" asked Dawn again before she looked up at Dawn with her eyes wet

"What's going on?" asked Dawn worried, "are you alright?"

"Its Willow" said Faith softly

"I know what that Captain Hailey character said about her being injured on the job is a lie" said Dawn, "as if working in something called Deep Space Telemetry could hurt you"

"She's dying" said Faith as she interrupted Dawn

"Wait.. what?" said Dawn

"Look" said Dawn after a few moments , "One day one person says that she's injured on the job. I admit that happens sometimes… but she doesn't need you to lie for her by telling me that she's dying just so that I'd care about….."

"DAWN!" whispered Faith angrily as she looked into Dawn's eyes, "She's dying"

"You're….. you're… joking" said Dawn as she opened her eyes wide, "right? This is just a joke and then she'll come through the door and hope that I'll forgive her?... Right?"

"She's dying" repeated Faith as she stared into Dawn's eyes, "the lab accident caused a lot of damage they weren't aware off. She fell sick a few hours ago, and they're still trying to find a cure"

Dawn looked on in shock as tears started to fall from Faith's eyes.

"Then where is she huh?" said Dawn angrily, "why haven't they asked me to see her, why?"

"She's being kept in isolation" said Faith, "only her doctors are able to see her"

"You're lying" said Dawn angrily, "You know what, I don't really care if she lives or dies. Its better if she dies, then I don't have to live here anymore and suffer her trying to fixed our so called friendship"

"You don't mean that" said Faith as she looked up at Dawn

"I do" said Dawn as she ran to her room and slammed the door shut

Faith stared in shock at Dawn after what she said. She then saw Dawn run to her room and slam the door shut. Faith just sat down on the couch thinking about the girl who she cared about dying in another galaxy millions of light years away.

"Please be alright Red" thought Faith to herself, "I miss you"

Faith then got up and walked to Dawn's room. She wanted to just sit down and keep Dawn company, even if she didn't need it. Just as Faith was going to knock on the door, she heard sobbing coming from the other side of the room. Putting her ear to the door, Faith could just make out Dawn saying something; "I'm so sorry Willow… I'm so sorry… please come back"

**Orilla, Asgard Home world, Othalla galaxy**

"Colonel Carter" said Thor to the sleeping figure that was leaning in against the wall behind her

"Uhh…." Said the Colonel as she slowly opened her eyes only to see Thor looking at her with what looked like curiosity

"We have arrived at Orilla, Colonel Carter" said Thor, "we are ready to transport down to the planet when you are"

"Um… yeah.. sure" said the Colonel as she stood up and straightened her BDU

"Interesting" said Thor

"What is?" said the Colonel as she used her fingers to try and straighten out her hair

"I have not known that humans make frightening noises when they sleep" said Thor as he pressed a button and stood next to the medical pod containing Willow's body and Colonel Carter

"What? Wait… I don't…" said the Colonel just as she, Thor and the medical pod vanished in three beams of light which transported them to a laboratory on the planet's surface.

"Snore" said the Colonel as she reappeared in a large lab with greyish, metallic walls and a central table in the middle of the room

"Where are we?" asked Colonel Carter as she looked around

"We are within the Asgard Science Council" said Thor

Just then one of the doors opened and Colonel Carter noticed two people she recognized walking towards her.

"Heimdall" said the Colonel as she looked at the Asgard next to a female, "Lya, How are you?"

"I am well Colonel Carter" said Lya of the Nox race as she slightly bowed her head

"What are you doing here?" asked the Colonel

"I have come as a representative of the Nox to assist the Asgard" said Lya

"In what?" asked the Colonel confused

"The survival of the Asgard race" said Heimdall

"What? How?" Colonel Carter said confused, "You found something that may save the Asgard?"

"Yes" said Thor

"Is this she?" asked Lya as she looked at Willow through the glass portion of the medical pod

"Yes" said Thor

"Umm… Lya of the Nox" said Colonel Carter, "meet Captain Willow Rosenberg of the Tau'ri"

"It is interesting" said Lya, "that the survival of an entire race can rest of the shoulders of one lone human"

"What do you mean?" asked the Colonel as she looked at Thor and Heimdall confused, "What's going on here?"

The Colonel slowly moved in front of Willow's medical pod protectively

"She does not know?" asked Lya as she looked at Thor

"I felt it best if we explained to her together" said Thor

"Very well" said Lya as she walked up to the Colonel

"We apologize Colonel Carter" said Lya, "We did not mean to deceive you or your people"

"Captain Rosenberg is important to the potential survival of the Asgard race" said Thor

"How?" asked the Colonel

"You have heard about the Alliance of the Four Great Races?" asked Heimdall

"Yes" said Colonel Carter, "General O'Neill was told about it when he had the Ancient Repository of Knowledge taken out of his head the first time. It was an alliance between the Asgard, the Furlings, the Nox and the Ancients, right?"

"Yes" said Lya, "and the alliance has been dead for millennia with the Ancients having ascended and the Furlings vanished from your galaxy"

"Until now, that is" said Thor

"What do you…" said the Colonel who stopped when she realized what Thor had meant. She then looked down at Willow in the medical pod, "Wait….you mean?"

"Yes" said Heimdall, "Captain Rosenberg carries within her the legacy of both the Ancients and the Furlings"

"A unique protein marker has been created within Captain Rosenberg that has been shown to stop and even reverse the genetic degradation that have come upon the Asgard after millennia of cloning" said Thor as the Colonel looked on in amazement at Willow

"What about the cellular degradation you told General O'Neill and I about?" asked the Colonel, "was that just a pretence to get us here?"

"Unfortunately, I can confirm Commander Thor's hypothesis" said Heimdall, "She is indeed suffering from catastrophic cellular degradation"

"Can you help her?" asked the Colonel as she looked at Lya, Thor and Heimdall

"I do not know Colonel Carter" said Heimdall, "The cause of the degradation is the manifestation of all of her abilities at once"

"What do you mean?" asked the Colonel

"What do you know of the Ancients?" asked Lya

"I'd bet that you would know more than me" said Colonel Carter with a smile

"As you know, the Asgard have downloaded the entire Ancient knowledge base into our computers" said Thor, "but for all our advancements, we've only managed to scratch the surface of the database"

"From what we can tell" said Heimdall as he pressed some buttons on Willow's medical pod, "the Ancients came to your galaxy a long time ago"

"That I know" said the Colonel, "Willow absorbed some of the information when General O'Neill downloaded the Repository of Knowledge into his mind a second time"

"Really?" asked Lya

"Yes" said the Colonel, "she said that they came to the Milky Way almost sixty million years ago when they called themselves the Alterrans and first colonised Dakara and then Earth"

"I am impressed that she was able to glean that knowledge" said Lya as she looked at Willow

"When the Ancients first came to your galaxy, they were already on the evolutionary path to Ascension" said Thor, "that period of what they used to call 'near ascension' afforded them with a multitude of unique abilities"

"Such as Telepathy, Telekinesis, Energy manipulation and healing?" asked the Colonel

"Yes" said Lya, "as well as the advanced biology to handle all that power"

"It is the abilities of the Ancients that is causing Captain Rosenberg problems" said Heimdall after finally finishing examining data from the medical pod on Willow's condition.

"We can heal her, but her body will continue to degrade" said Heimdall

"Why?" asked the Colonel

"Captain Rosenberg has the near ascended powers of the Ancients in a body that is not capable of handling all that power" said Thor, "I am sorry Colonel Carter, but Heimdall is correct. We are unable to save her as she is"

"There must be something that you can do" said the Colonel as she turned as looked at Willow, asleep in stasis

"As I said" said Thor, "we are unable to save her as she is"

"We are offering to clone her a genetically engineered body that would be based on the advanced biology of the Ancients" said Heimdall, "that would most likely prevent catastrophic cellular degradation and allow her powers to evolve naturally"

"Eventually" said Lya, "if she so wishes she would be able to ascend"

"And without a new body, she'd die?" asked the Colonel

"I am sorry" said Thor, "but yes"

"How about her memories?" asked the Colonel

"Her entire consciousness, including her memories, would be transferred to her new body" said Thor, "her current body would just become an empty shell"

Colonel Carter closed her eyes to think about the ton of new information that Thor and the others just told her.

"Colonel Carter" said Thor as he walked to her and stood next to her as he looked down at Willow's face

"You're asking me to make a life and death decision here" said the Colonel with her voice almost breaking, "can you take her out of stasis?"

"Yes" said Heimdall, "however, the degradation has already affected her higher brain functions"

"Can she talk?" asked the Colonel

"I am sorry" said Lya as she put her hand on the Colonel's shoulder

"Then do what you need to do" said the Colonel as she looked at Thor, "But I want to be here when she wakes up"

Thor nodded his approval before he, Heimdall and other Asgard started to go to work

"Colonel Carter" said Lya as she started to lead the Colonel away, "please come with me, I have something to show you while our Asgard comrades help Captain Rosenberg"

"I'll be right here when you wake up Willow" said the Colonel as she turned and followed Lya out of the lab.

**Washington D.C, Unknown Time**

Willow found herself covered in darkness. Everywhere she looked or turned around there was just darkness with voices all the way out in the distance.

"Colonel Carter?" she screamed, "Where are you?"

"No response" Willow thought to herself

She then heard Thor's voice in the distance plus two other's she didn't know. Then she heard Colonel Carter's voice clearly with a touch of sadness.

"I'll be right here when you wake up Willow" she said

"What's going on" thought Willow to herself, "Where am I?"

Then all of a sudden, the darkness melted away and Willow found herself somewhere she didn't recognize. She looked down at herself and found herself wearing a pink sundress with ruby red sandals.

"Why are all my dreams so weird", she thought to herself as she looked around her surroundings, "Where's Colonel Carter?"

Looking around, she saw a huge crowd that was gathered near what looked like a monument of some sort. Curious about what was going on, she walked towards it and after a while she was greeted by a sign on the walkway, "Home World Security Memorial– This way". Willow opened her eyes wide as she looked at the direction of where this memorial was and noticed it was the one where all the crowd was standing, listening to someone speak.

Willow walked towards the crowd and looked on as an unknown woman finished making a speech.

"And now, may I introduce the current commander of Home World Security; the organization for whom this monument is dedicated to; Lieutenant General Samantha Carter"

Upon hearing that name, Willow ran to the crowd standing near the podium and looked up at the Lieutenant General.

"That's Colonel Carter" thought Willow to herself, "a bit older, longer hair but definitely Colonel Carter"

"Colonel!" shouted Willow at the podium as the General was making a speech. Willow noticed that the Colonel glanced in her direction with a hint of surprise and shock reflected in her eyes. She stumbled on the speech she was giving before she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and continued.

"What was that all about" said the red head as she slowly walked unseen towards the monument itself. Looking at the inscription at the base of the wall, she crouched down and opened her eyes in surprise at the inscription.

"In Memoriam, To the Men and Women of Home World Security, Who Perished in the Defence of the Earth and her Allies"

Willow took a look at the monument which was circular in design with the Stargate glyph for Earth inscribed on it. Taking a closer look she saw names that were inscribed on the circle itself. She looked on in shock as she recognized most of them like General Jack O'Neill, General George Hammond, Dr. Daniel Jackson; Faith Lehane; Dawn Summers, Buffy Anne Summers, Tara Mclay, Walter Harriman; there were a few names she didn't recognize completely like Brigadier General Cameron Mitchell, Major General Hank Landry; and one she was shocked to find there, Major Willow Rosenberg.

Upon seeing her own name there Willow simply stumbled back in surprise just as General Carter was finished with her speech and turned around to step down from the podium. As she turned, she looked in Willow's direction and stopped in shock again. Willow looked at her while panting and then still in shock she simply ran away. Even if she had heard General Carter shout her name, Willow didn't stop. She just kept on running until she fell onto the ground and hit her head before everything blacked out again

**Unknown Ship, Unknown Location**

When she awoke again, Willow found herself on the floor of a ship.

"The Prometheus?" said Willow to herself as she looked around, "No, the design's different where am I?"

Suddenly she felt the entire ship shaking as she stumbled out of the room she was in and headed to where she thought the bridge would be.

"Major" said someone who ran past her, "what are you doing here?"

"What?" said Willow as the unknown Captain ran past her and turned down the hallway. Willow ran as fast as she could to the bridge when there was a massive explosion and she was struck onto the side wall before she could slowly get up and limp towards the bridge.

"Must be some kind of battle" she told herself

She knew she was getting closer to the bridge when she head Colonel Carter shouting

"Willow… Major Rosenberg… get back here that's an order" said the Colonel

"Sorry ma'am" Willow heard herself say, "but this is the only way, we're out of weapons right? I can go into one of those flight pods cloaked and use the drone weapons to destroy the bloody thing from the inside"

"You stupid girl, we cant get you out" said the Colonel, "they took out our transporters"

"I know ma'am but that's the ship responsible for command and control" Willow heard herself, "I'm sorry, if this doesn't work I can always overload the hyper drive the Asgard fitted on this thing that should create a big bang"

"It's a suicide mission" said the Colonel, "get back here now, that's an order"

Just then Willow heard someone on the radio with the transmission crackling as if there was a lot of interference

"…. Cain… name…. Twelve…. Surrender"

Willow stepped into the bridge just as the transmission cut out and she saw Colonel Carter, standing near the command chair giving out orders, looking older than the one Willow knew but not as old as the one she saw in Arlington.

"Colonel?!" shouted Willow as a console behind her exploded in a shower of sparks

"Willow?" said Faith who turned back from where she was seated at the console the Colonel was facing and stared at her, "How?"

"Major?" said the Colonel in surprise as she looked between Willow and a small ship getting into what looked like a covered runway on a significantly larger ship. Suddenly Willow saw a bright flash from inside the ship's covered runway and the ship Willow was on got hit by a shockwave.

Again, like before, Willow stumbled backwards and hit her head on the wall before she was surrounded by darkness again. One thing that she could remember before blacking out was the name of the ship she was on, the USS Phoenix.

**Infirmary, SGC**

Willow saw the darkness around her melt away again and she suddenly found herself on the floor of the infirmary at the SGC.

As she got up slowly, she checked herself for any injuries she may have gotten from getting hit on the Phoenix but she couldn't find any. She looked around and found herself surrounded by beds all around her with people sick and hooked up to IV lines. She noticed two people in red suits coming towards her, "Major, what're you doing here?" asked one of the people in the suits.

"I thought you went to visit the Sodan with SG1?" said the other person who, from her voice, Willow knew was a woman, "you know, to get the blood from the Prior you said we needed for the vaccine".

"Wait…. What?" asked Willow, "Sodan? What vaccine? What Prior? Who are you?"

"Are you feeling alright?" said the lady, "do you know where you are?"

"The SGC Infirmary" said Willow as she looked around and stepped back, "Who're you?"

"Calm down, Major" said the lady, "I'm Dr. Lam, the Chief Medical Officer. You know me"

"No, no, no" said Willow as she stepped back, "Dr. Brightman's the CMO"

"Dr. Lam" said a voice that Willow didn't recognize, "what's Major Rosenberg doing there, I thought she left with SG1?"

"I don't know General" said Dr. Lam as she cautiously approached Willow

"General?" said Willow as she looked in shock at the man standing inside the observation deck, "where's General O'Neill, he's the commander of this base"

Willow noticed that this Dr. Lam and the other General were looking at each other confused, "Young lady" said the General, "General O'Neill's with Home World Security now"

"What?" said Willow as she felt dizzy

"Easy Major" said Dr. Lam as she took out a syringe

"No" said Willow, "no injections, this is a dream, no"

"Calm down, Major" said Dr. Lam as she inserted the needle into Willow before she pushed the doctor away using her telekinesis, "Stay away" she said

But it was too late, the doctor had already injected her with a sedative that made her hit her head on the side of a bed as she fell onto the floor.

**Orilla, Asgard Home World, Othalla Galaxy**

Willow looked on as the infirmary melted away into darkness. This time Willow could clearly hear the voice of Colonel Carter calling out to her, "Willow, Willow… you need to wake up"

"Colonel?" said Willow, "where are you?"

"Willow" said the Colonel as her voice came loud and clear from the darkness that surrounded her, "open your eyes sweetie, open your eyes"

"Ma'am?" said Willow as she slowly felt the chill from lying on a cold table on her back as she slowly opened her eyes and looked into the face of a smiling Colonel Samantha Carter, "did you just call me sweetie?"

"I guess I did huh?" said the Colonel smiling, "how are you feeling?"

"Like I ran a long distance marathon after being ran over by a truck, which was dropped from space" said Willow as she tried to get up but then quickly lay back down as she noticed that she was completely naked under a thin white sheet that covered her whole body.

"Yea" said the Colonel, "I asked Thor and the other Asgard to leave until you got decent"

"The Asgard, ma'am?" said Willow as Colonel Carter handed Willow a fresh set of BDU's

"The Asgard have SGC BDU's on hand?" asked Willow as she looked at the brand new BDU's plus boots and socks

"I used their matter replication technology to make a fresh set" said the Colonel

"Thanks ma'am" said Willow as she put on the BDU's while the Colone looked away

"Willow, what's the last thing you remember?" asked the Colonel

"You and General Carter using the healing device on me" said Willow, "the General asked how I was, and I remember saying that I felt a pain in my chest. After that, every thing went blank"

"I see" said the Colonel

"Ma'am" said Willow, "how long have I been out?"

"Five days" said the Colonel

"That long huh?" said Willow as she put her pants on and then sat up on the metal bed to put on her socks, "Whatever happened to me must have been real bad"

"Willow" said the Colonel as she turned around to face her subordinate, "There's something that you should know about"

"Sure" said Willow as she stood up after having put on her boots

"When Thor beamed you onto his ship" said the Colonel, "You were dying"

"And now I'm ok ma'am" said Willow smiling as she tied her hair into a ponytail

"You don't understand" said the Colonel as she walked towards Willow and grabbed her shoulders

"Ma'am?" said Willow as she saw something she didn't recognize in the Colonel's eyes

"Your body was undergoing catastrophic degradation on the cellular level" said the Colonel as she looked into the eyes of a shocked Willow

"But I'm alright now right?"

"I had no choice Willow" said the Colonel, "for you to survive, I had to make a call"

"Ma'am?" said Willow

"The degradation was too much, even after healing you, your body still suffered from the problem" the Colonel continued

"Ma'am?" said Willow now worried as she looked at the Colonel's tears that were forming, "what happened?"

"You died" said the Colonel as she looked at Willow's stunned face

"No" said Willow as she stepped away from the Colonel, "It's a joke right? I mean, I'm here… I'm alive….. I can't be dead…. How can I be dead when I feel your emotions…"

It was then that Willow realized the truth, "I'm a clone, aren't I?"

It was then that Thor, alongside Heimdall and Lya walked into the room to find an emotional Willow trying to calm herself by leaning on the table.

"I can't be a clone, how can I be a clone?" Willow kept on repeating

"Willow" said the Colonel as she went to put her hand on Willow's shoulders

"Don't touch me!" screamed Willow as she stepped back and looked at the four people in the room, "You're all lying right? I'm still in my crazy dream"

"Willow" said the Colonel as she stepped forward

"Stay away" said Willow as she telekinetically pushed the Colonel back until she landed on her back

"Colonel Carter" said Lya as she ran to where the Air Force officer was lying on her back and helped her up

"I'm alright" said the Colonel as she stood up and looked at a frightened Willow

"Captain Rosenberg" said Thor, "Willow, please…. Calm yourself"

"Thor" said Willow, "its all a lie right? I'm Willow Rosenberg… I'm not a clone"

"Heimdall" said Thor as he looked back at his friend.

Heimdall knew what Thor wanted to do so he nodded and walked to a console and turned a white stone ninety degrees counter clockwise.

Willow stepped back as a bright white light beamed down a medical pod right in front of her. Willow then stepped forward cautiously and looked at the sleeping body inside the medical pod through the transparent viewport, and then looked at the Colonel stunned before collapsing onto her knees sobbing.

Colonel Carter quickly ran over to where she was and gave the red head a tight hug.

"Its true?" said Willow between sobs, "I'm dead"

"I'm so sorry" said the Colonel as she put both her hands on Willow's face and looked into her eyes, "It doesn't matter if you're a clone, you're still Captain Willow Rosenberg. Do you understand me? You're still Willow. Tell me, do you remember how you came to the SGC?"

"I made a wish" said Willow still sobbing

"Yes, yes you did" said the Colonel, "and do you remember what Daniel told you about me the day you went to that other reality?"

"That you couldn't cook ramen" said Willow as she laughed and cried at the same time

"I had to make the call Willow" said the Colonel, "either lose you, or do what Thor offered. To clone you"

"It would take some time to get used to this whole thing ma'am" said Willow a few minutes later after her sobs stopped as the Colonel continued to hug her tightly

"You're alright Willow" said the Colonel

"Captain Rosenberg" said Thor

"Thor" said Willow, "I thought I asked you to call me Willow and thank you"

"It is we who should be thanking you, Willow" said Thor

"What do you mean?" said Willow as she got out of the hug with Colonel Carter, who helped her to wipe her tears

"Please come with us" said Thor as Willow and the Colonel got up on their feet and walked to another room.

"Umm… hello" said Willow to the other woman in the group, "I'm sorry about what I did back there, I guess it's a huge shock for me.. Seeing myself like that.. And finding out that I'm a clone. Sorry I'm babbling, I'm Willow"

"Hello Willow" said Lya as she bowed her head at the red head, "I am Lya of the Nox"

"The Nox?" said Willow surprised, "The Nox as in, from the Alliance of Four; that Nox?"

"Yes" said Lya smiling

"Wow" said Willow, "I guess today is a day of finding out surprising things"

"Captain Rosenberg" said Heimdall, "your original body was suffering from catastrophic cellular degradation due to what happened to you after your possession by the Goa'uld known as Anubis"

"What does Anubis have to do with this?" asked Willow

"When Anubis took over your body, he awoke all the dormant powers of the Ancients that lay in you" said Heimdall

"What you're saying is that since Anubis was already a half ascended Ancient, he moved into my body and knew what he had to do in order to activate everything I'm potentially capable of doing?" asked Willow

"Captain Rosenberg, Anubis activated all the abilities of near ascended Ancients within your body" said Heimdall, "our theory is that as, according to Colonel Carter, he was an half ascended ancient when he took over your body, he knew how to hold your body together despite all that power within you"

"However, when he left you, the power was so great that your original body couldn't handle the strain" said the Colonel, "which is why, no matter how much we healed you, your original body kept on dying"

"That is why the body we have cloned for you has been genetically engineered to be based on the advanced biology of Ancients just before they reached ascension" said Thor, "this would prevent the degradation from occurring again and allow your powers to evolve naturally, and you would still be able to eventually ascend if you choose to"

"Wow" said Willow, "but how does that help the Asgard?"

"Not only do you carry the legacy of the Ancients within you" said Lya, "but also the legacy of the Furling race"

Willow looked at Colonel Carter in surprised before looking at the three aliens in front of her.

"What?" said Willow, "Then how come I'm not cute and cuddly? I mean the name Furling kind of implies that I be cute and cuddly as well right?"

"That is a common misconception" said Thor, "in fact, the Furlings were one of the most advanced races that existed, which is why they were a part of the Alliance. They were a very peaceful race that was very similar in appearance to the Ancients. I had suspected that you may have had something to do with the Furling race when you told me that you practised mystics"

"Magics, you mean" said Willow

"The Furlings used to called it Mystics" said Lya

"I thought that all the races in the Alliance were more geared towards the sciences?" asked the Colonel

"Not only were the Furlings great scientists and empaths" said Lya, "they were the one race in the alliance that had an affinity for practices which are mystical in nature"

"We believe that your Ancient gene may have only recently been activated" said Heimdall as he looked at Willow, "and become the dominant gene in both your bodies"

"Does that mean that every magic user on Earth is descended from Furlings?" asked Willow as she looked at the Colonel in surprise

"There are more that practise mystics?" asked Lya as she looked in surprise at Willow

"Yes" said Willow

"That is certainly interesting" said Lya as she looked at Thor and Heimdall

"May we have permission to examine some of these individuals?" asked Heimdall

"I'm sorry Heimdall" said the Colonel, "with the secrecy surrounding the Stargate Program and the existence of extraterrestrial life in the galaxy, plus the fact that most people would not like to be examined as test subjects; I'd have to refuse permission at least until we've spoken to some of these individuals. And General O'Neill and Home World Security would feel the same way as well"

"I see" said Heimdall, "but if it is as we suspect, perhaps the entire Furling race has not moved out of your galaxy"

"Where did they do?" asked Colonel Carter

"We do not know" said Lya, "but now we know that some have stayed on Earth while the others simply moved on to another galaxy"

"Just like the Ancients who left the Milky Way all those years ago" said Colonel Carter

"Yes" replied Thor

"Lya" said Willow, "you also mentioned that the Furlings were empaths, what did you mean?"

"They could sense and feel the emotions of others" said Lya, "some were so advanced in those abilities that they would manipulate emotions, even their own to a high degree, while others could emotionally heal others. The Nox now practice many of those same techniques"

"I see" said Willow

"You've exhibited some of those abilities" said the Colonel as she looked at Willow

"Yes" said Willow

"Your Furling half can never be dormant even if your Ancient half has taken precedence" said Lya, "some abilities will always leak through but, although you can still practise mystics, it would be much harder"

"I don't do that anymore anyway" said Willow

"While your new body has been genetically engineered to handle all that power, you still have to be wary" said Lya, "you are required to always remain in control"

"I understand" said Willow

"I would like to invite you to spend time with the Nox" said Lya, "I believe that we could help you further control your abilities especially your emphatic abilities"

"Colonel?" asked Willow as she looked at Colonel Carter who shrugged and said, "I'm alright with it"

"In that case, perhaps sometime in the near future you can come to our world" said Lya, "Colonel Carter and SG1 has visited previously"

"We'll come too" said the Colonel as Lya nodded her head

"Willow" said Thor, "we have examined your new body and are pleased to find that the protein marker created from both the Ancient and Furling genes still exist. In addition we have also placed a genetic lock within your DNA to prevent any further genetic tampering"

"Thank you for saving my life" said Willow as she lightly hugged Thor

"It is the Asgard who thanks you" said Thor, "without the protein marker that exists within you, the Asgard race would have become extinct as I had mentioned to you earlier, when we rescued Colonel Carter from the replicators. Now we have the opportunity to not only further our own race safely and perhaps ascend as the Ancients have done, but to assist the Tau'ri in the battle against the Goa'uld after the replicator threat has been extinguished"

"So you have everything you need about the protein marker?" asked Colonel Carter

"Yes" said Heimdall

"Does this mean that we can go home?" asked Willow

"Yes" said Thor, "but there is one last thing"

"Which is?" asked Willow and the Colonel

"Your original body is now an empty husk" said Thor, "and with the information of the protein marker we have already recreated in our computers, we are required to dispose of the body to prevent anyone else from gaining access to it"

Thor then handed Willow a tablet like device that consisted of a single red button on a touch screen

"Once you press that button, the medical pod would disintegrate your original body" said Thor, "preventing anyone else from conducting experiments on it"

"Willow" said the Colonel, "Do you want me to do it?"

"Thank you" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Carter, "but I think this is something I have to do myself"

Colonel Carter nodded as Willow walked back to the other room where the medical pod holding her original body was placed. She walked up to the cylindrical looking device and looked at herself, her original body, who looked as if she was asleep.

"I look so peaceful" said Willow to herself, literally

"If what Thor and Heimdall say is true, if magic users are really descended from Furlings, I guess technically that makes us some of the last of the Ancients in the galaxy. Makes me the last near ascended Ancient in the galaxy anyway" said Willow as she looked at herself sleeping, "honestly, I don't know how to feel about that. I know that we're human, but knowing that we carry such a legacy… its mind boggling"

"I remember all of our experiences" she said stepping forward and looking down at her original body, "meeting Buffy for the first time in Sunnydale High, meeting Xander in Kindergarten, the massive crush I had on him, meeting Oz and falling in love with him, the heartbreak when he cheated, the destruction of Sunnydale High, coming to the SGC, Faith….. I remember Faith… I have the same feelings for Faith as you do… I care for her…. I love her"

"I'm sorry" said Willow as tears started to form in her eyes as she looked at the sleeping body, "I wish that the both of us could have existed together; I've always wanted to have a sister, you could have been my twin sister. Can you imagine how funny that would be? Playing pranks on the General and Daniel. Playing pranks on Faith… that would have been hilarious. I'd have loved you like you were my sister, cause you are"

Willow gently put her hand on the glass portion of the medical pod.

"I'm sorry" said Willow with tears going down her face, "you could have had so much more adventures through the Gate"

Willow then put her forehead onto the glass surface of the medical pod, "I'll have the adventures for the both of us, I promise"

"Goodbye, my sister" said Willow as she pressed the red button on the tablet screen and watched as a white light from inside the medical pod shone brighter and brighter. She then saw her original body slowly loose cohesion as it disintegrated until nothing existed, leaving behind an empty medical pod which vanished in a beam of bright white light.

Willow stood there in silence as she looked up in the air until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw that it was Colonel Carter smiling at her.

"I'm ready to go home ma'am" said Willow

"Let's go then" said the colonel

**Control Room, SGC**

"Unscheduled off-world activation" shouted Walter

"What's up Walter?" said General O'Neill as he ran down the stairs

"Sir" said Walter, "We're receiving a message from the Asgard"

"And?" asked the General

"Jack?" said Daniel who just ran up the stair to the control room, "what's going on?"

"It's the Asgard" said the General

"Willow and Sam?" asked Daniel

"Walter?" said the General as he looked at the Gate Tech.

"Yes sir" said Walter, "we're receiving a message from Colonel Carter, they're ready to come home"

"Open the Iris and deactivate the shield" said the General, "and tell them to come home"

"Yes Sir" said Walter smiling as he sent the message

The General and Daniel then walked down to the Gateroom where they saw the event horizon rippled slightly before the figures of Colonel Carter and Willow walked through the gate before it disengaged.

"General, Daniel" said Colonel Carter

"General, Daniel" said Willow with a smile, "I'm home"

"Yes you are" said General O'Neill with a smile as he looked at Colonel Carter and Willow, "So…. Willow 2.0?"

"Just Willow Sir" said the red head as she smiled at the General

"Really?" said General O'Neill, "I mean Willow 2.0 sounds much cooler"

"Nah" said Willow as both she and Colonel Carter smiled

"I told you so Jack" said Daniel, "you owe me fifty bucks"

"You made a bet?" asked the Colonel in mock horror

"Yea well" said the General sheepishly, "it's still a cool name"

"Anyway, get yourselves checked out at the infirmary, get refreshed and then report for a debrief in an hour" the General continued, "I'll contact Teal'c and Faith"

"Where's Faith, Sir?" asked Willow, "does she know, you know, about me?"

"Yes" said the General, "She gave Dawn the usual cover story when you left; after Carter contacted us about what was going on with you and the solution that the Asgard had, I asked her to tell Dawn that they're close to a cure for you but you still had to stay in Isolation"

"How did Faith take it, if you don't mind my asking?" asked Willow

"You should talk to her" said Daniel

"Please don't call her for the debrief Sir" said Willow, "I'd like to surprise her"

"Alright" said General O'Neill, "anyway, off you go. You need to get everything done so that you can go home and relax

"Yes Sir" said Willow and Colonel Carter as they walked to the infirmary

**Briefing Room, SGC, Three hours later**

General O'Neill and the rest of SG1 minus Faith were joined at the briefing room by Dr. Brightman who was seated next to Willow.

"Doc" said Willow as the briefing ended, "you have no idea how sorry I am about what happened"

"It wasn't you Captain" said the doctor as she closed a medical file on Willow, "I should be thanking you actually, whatever you did that healed my injuries, also seem to have gotten rid of my asthma"

"Still Doc" said Willow

"It's alright" said the Doctor

"Yes ma'am" said Willow

"So" said the General, "Ancient and Furling huh?"

"And Human, Sir" said Willow, "but who'd have thought"

"I'm jealous" said the General

"Why sir?" asked Colonel Carter

"She gets the cool powers" said the General, "I want some too, I mean I have the Ancient gene"

"Maybe its cause you're older" said Daniel with a smirk

Willow, Colonel Carter and Dr. Brightman tried their best not to laugh as they looked at the stare that the General was giving Daniel.

"Well sir" said Colonel Carter, "you did manage to heal Bra'tac on the Tel'tak"

"Well, there's that" said the General thoughtfully

"Well sir" said Dr. Brightman as he stood up, "if there's nothing else?"

"You're dismissed Doc" said the General, "and thanks"

"Yes sir" said Dr. Brightman before she turned to Willow, "Again, welcome back Captain"

"Thanks ma'am" replied Willow

"Uh Sir?" said the Colonel

"You're all dismissed Carter" said the General as he got up

"Actually Sir" said the Colonel, "I was wondering if we could talk to you, you know, that thing we discussed about Faith when we were in Orilla"

"I know exactly what you're talking about Carter" said the General, "I talked to Hammond and Woolsey about it and they're in agreement"

"Sir? Ma'am?" asked Willow, "What's going on?"

"Well" said General O'Neill, "we have a plan for Faith"

**Willow's Apartment, 2100 hours**

The General and Colonel Carter told Willow about the plan they had hatched while she was being cloned on Orilla during their daily long distance briefings. Willow was glad to be a part of the plan because it simply felt right.

As Willow was dropped off at her apartment by General O'Neill, she just wanted to go upstairs and be with both Faith and Dawn, even if the latter girl hated her.

"Thanks sir" said Willow as the General took off in his truck.

As she walked into the building, Willow walked slowly towards her apartment door and knocked on it.

"Yea, yea" said the voice of Dawn, "just hold on"

Willow smiled as the door opened and Dawn looked at her in shock

"Hi Dawnie" said Willow as she entered the apartment and closed the door

"Willow?" asked Dawn quietly as she poked Willow's arm

"Yea" replied Willow as she looked at the young girl's face

It was Willow's turn to be stunned when Dawn ran forward and gave her a tight hug, which Willow promptly returned.

"When Faith said you were dying" said Dawn, "I just…. All the cruel things I said….. I….."

"Its ok Dawnie" said Willow softly, "I'm ok now, they managed to get a counter agent into my body before…. You know"

"Before you died" said Dawn as she still hugged her before she released Willow and stood in front of her with her head down

"You must hate me" said Dawn softly

"You silly girl" said Willow smiling, "how can I ever hate you"

"I know I have issues to deal with" said Dawn as she wiped a tear, "please help me?"

"Of course" said Willow said she hugged the young girl tightly again

"You should go to Faith" said Dawn as she got out of the hug with Willow, "she's been wiped tired since she came back from work this morning, she said she had to go overseas to watch over some eggheads, her words, with some experiments"

"I will" said Willow as she gave Dawn a kiss on her cheek, "I love you, always remember that ok"

Dawn nodded her head as Willow walked towards Faith's door and opened it.

Willow walked into a darkened room; all the lights were turned off. As her eyes got used to the darkness quickly, Willow noticed a body lying on the bed.

Kneeling on the floor next to the bed, Willow ran her hands on the cheek of the Brunette Slayer and then ran her hands through her hair.

"Hey you" said Willow softly as Faith opened her eyes

"Hey" Faith said smiling, "is it really you?"

"Yea" replied Willow

_Faith: "Are you…. You?"_

_Willow: "I'm me, Faith"_

_Faith: "Big G told me what happened, you died….."_

_Willow: "I did"_

_Faith: "Then you're not you… I'm alone again"_

"Faith" whispered Willow, "it's me… I'm me in every which way that matters"

"This is all so new to me" said Faith as she lay on her side looking at Willow in the dark

"Hold on" said Willow as she got up, and walked to the other side of the bed before lying next to Faith. Faith then turned around until she and Willow were lying on the same pillow face to face.

"I'm me Faith" said Willow softly as she gave Faith a kiss, "and you're never alone"

_Willow: "I have all my memories and my feelings… I remember everything from the day we first met in Sunnydale High to the incident at the Council HQ to the day we had some fun in the morning the day I left for Antarctica. I remember everything…. I feel everything"_

"If you still doubt me" said Willow just before she gave Faith a deep kiss

"I hope that proves something" said Willow as she finished and Faith put her arms around her.

"I missed you" said Faith as she caressed Willow's cheeks

_Faith: "Having someone I care about die in another galaxy… it's just…"_

"I know" said Willow, "can I lie here with you tonight?"

"You don't have to ask you know" said Faith smiling

"Yeah well, you have super strength" said Willow grinning, "if I don't ask, you could literally just kick me out"

"Guys!" shouted Dawn from the next room, "Just so you know, I can hear you flirting… get a room"

"We already have a room" shouted both Willow and Faith together before they laughed

"She was scared for you" whispered Faith, "you should stay with her tonight"

"What if I wanna stay here tonight?" asked Willow

"Then we won't be sleeping at all" smiled Faith

"Oh for God's sake!" shouted Dawn, "just sleep with each other will you, I'll be putting on my noise cancelling headphones"

"Good night Dawn!" shouted Faith before she looked at a smiling Willow

"Let's not get any sleep then" said Willow smiling as she kissed Faith

Meanwhile Dawn lay down on her bed in her room, put on her headphones and watched Wormhole X-Treme on her tablet.

"I'm glad you're alive" she said to herself

**Briefing Room, SGC**

After about three hours of sleep, Faith woke up alone in her bed with a letter addressed to her on the pillow. Opening the letter, she smiled as she read the contents. It was by Willow saying that she had to leave for the SGC due to some kind of an emergency but Faith had to come to the mountain at ten in the morning for a special training session with her and Teal'c.

"The General wants to see you before you change into your BDU's though" said Willow in the letter, "He said its really important and no, he wouldn't tell me what it's about. So once you get in, just come straight to the briefing room"

"OK" said Faith to herself

Faith checked in at the guard station and took the elevator down all the floors until she reached level twenty seven. She walked out of the elevator and headed to the briefing room where she was surprised by the sight in front of her. She saw General O'Neill, Colonel Carter and Willow in their dress blues while Daniel and Teal'c were in some real spiffy suits.

"Uh guys" said Faith, "what's going on? I feel kinda under dressed here"

"Don't be silly" said Willow and she walked up to Faith and stood beside her. Then she put her hand on Faith's shoulder and guided her towards the General and Colonel Carter who were standing at the window that overlooked the Stargate.

Once Willow guided Faith in front of the General and Colonel Carter, she herself went and stood next to the Colonel with Daniel and Teal'c standing next to Willow.

"Guys?" said Faith confused

"Faith Lehane" said the General as he took out a small box which Faith looked at with her mouth wide open and then looked at a smiling Willow.

"Although you have only recently joined the ranks of Stargate Command" continued General O'Neill, "You have already shown great courage in the face of overwhelming odds when you singlehandedly defeated Anubis and protected this base and this planet".

Faith looked on as Willow and Colonel Carter saluted Faith while the General continued, "In recognition of that fact, a letter of commendation has been entered into your file and you have been given a token of appreciation on behalf the men and women who serve in this command".

The General opened the box and handed it to Faith before stepping back and saluting her.

"I really don't know what to say" said Faith as she looked at the medal in the box and then looked at the smiling faces of SG1.

"Well" said the General, "you could say you're bringing the beers for team night at my house".

"OK" said Faith laughing, "I'll get the beers."

Then she stopped laughing and looked at the five people in front of her, "Thank you, for this" she said.

"Faith" said Colonel Carter, "we did this to thank you."

"If you hadn't stopped Anubis when you did" said Willow, "he would have taken my powers for his own and conquered the galaxy. Trust me, I've seen it. And believe me when I say that it was hell"

"You did a good job Faith" said Daniel.

"Indeed Faith Lehane" said Teal'c as he bowed his head and smiled.

"Alright" said the General as he rubbed his hands together and looked at Faith, "You've got a training session with Teal'c and Red, right?"

"Yep" said Faith with a smile as she looked at the medal.

"After your session, just go on home" said the General, "but remember team night's tonight at my house, bring Dawn along. We'll make it a party. There'll be cake."

"Sure Big-G" said Faith.

The General smiled and then went into his office for some paper work.

"Alright Faith" said the Colonel, "I gotta change and then go to my lab, see you tonight at the General's place."

"Sure Sam" said Faith as the Colonel walked off along with Teal'c and Daniel who waved goodbye.

"This was your idea, wasn't it?" asked Faith as she walked down the hallway with Willow.

"Actually it was Colonel Carter's" said Willow as they went along with Teal'c to the gym.

"Indeed it was" said Teal'c, "a very good idea."

TBC

 


	43. A Farewell for the Atlantis Expedition

**Arlington National Cemetery, Arlington, Virginia**

It has been almost a week since Willow had the weirdest time ever since she joined the SGC; not including the time she appeared at the top secret facility from her bedroom in Sunnydale.

"Lets see, what happened to me so far" thought Willow to herself, "I was possessed by a half ascended Goa'uld called Anubis, injured the base CMO and my superior officer, almost escaped from the SGC, stopped from escaping after the girl I love beat the crap out of me because of the Goa'uld possessing my body, took control of my body and escaped anyway, ended up on an ice planet, met an old friend, returned to Earth, recovered from my ordeal, healed the CMO and my superior officer, died, and got a new cloned body based on the near ascended physiology of the Ancients along with the memories of my original body".

"Did I miss anything?" she thought to herself as she waiting at her rental car for one Cassandra Frasier.

"Hey Willow" said Cassie as she parked her car and got out waving at her.

"Hi Cass" said Willow as she hugged the younger red head, "How are you?"

"I'm fine Willow" said Cassie as she got out of the hug, "Anyway, I should be the one asking you that question".

"Actually that's why I asked you out here" said Willow, "ready for the walk?"

"Yea" said Cassie as the two red heads started their walk to Dr. Frasier's burial site.

They were walking for twenty minutes in comfortable silence before Willow spoke.

"So…." Said Willow as she looked at Cassie, "what do you know about what happened to me?"

"Uncle Jack simply told me that the Asgard brought you back as good as new. He told me that you'll fill me in on the rest" said Cassie as she looked at Willow, and noticed her smile.

"Well that's kinda accurate" said Willow.

"What do you mean?" asked Cassie.

"Well" said Willow, "there are a lot of things I need to tell you, but there's something important I need to get off my chest first. An important message I need to pass on."

"A message?" asked Cassie, clearly confused.

"Yea" replied Willow just as they reached Dr. Frasier's grave.

"From?" asked Cassie

"From her" said Willow motioning to Dr. Frasier's headstone as she got down on both knees onto the soft grass.

"From mom?" asked Cassie in surprise as she went down on both knees as well

"Yea" said Willow quietly.

"But….." said Cassie as Willow interrupted her.

"The General told you what happened after I was taken by Anubis right?" said Willow as she looked at the younger girl.

"Uncle Jack just got me you went through the gate to a planet that was covered in ice and snow" said Cassie, "but what does that have to do with mom?"

"Maybe after an hour or so of being on that planet" said Willow as she looked at Cassie, "after Anubis left my body, I lost consciousness and found myself at another place."

"Another place?" asked Cassie.

"I was told it was someplace between mortality and ascension" said Willow as she turned from looking at Cassie to looking at the headstone, "and Dr. Frasier was the one offering it to me"

"Mom?" said Cassie as she looked in shock, "You…. You're kidding right?"

"She showed me a book of Shakespeare's plays that she used to read to you" said Willow to a very surprised Cassie, "the one with the red cover"

"Is she alright?" asked Cassie.

"Yes" replied Willow.

"So mom offered to ascend you?" asked Cassie.

"It was only because I was on the verge of death" said Willow, "she said that the choice was mine to ascend or go back to the planet where I would have a very small percent chance of survival"

"But you chose to come back anyway" said Cassie.

"Yes" said Willow smiling, "Not being able to help the SGC when there is still a war out there to fight. I couldn't give up if there was a chance I could still survive"

"So" said Cassie with a smile, "She's still out there somewhere"

"Yes" said Willow, "and she asked me to give you a message"

"Oh?" said Cassie as she looked at Willow in surprise

"She wanted me to tell you that she loves you very much" said Willow smiling, "and that she's always watching over you"

Cassie turned to look at the headstone and smiled, "That definitely sounds like her"

"Yep" said Willow.

"Wait a minute" said Cassie as she looked back at Willow in horror, "Did she say anything about watching me and Dominic together?"

"No" said Willow laughing, "But…. Now that you know she's watching, you'd better tell Dominic to be careful or else Doc will give him an injection with the longest needle she could find in the ascended plane"

"I guess mom's still doing her job" said Cassie as she calmed down after a laughing fit and traced the engraving of Dr. Frasier's name on the headstone with her fingers, "she's still saving lives"

"Yes Cassie" said Willow, "she is, and always will be."

"I want to become like her" said Cassie softly.

"You will" said Willow.

"I love you mom" said Cassie as she kissed her fingers and then pressed them onto the headstone, "Please visit me when you can."

Then all of a sudden, Cassie felt a gust of wind that simply came out of nowhere. She felt it caress her cheeks and flow through her hair before it vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

Willow noticed the movement and smiled at Cassie who wiped a tear that rolled down from her eyes.

"Bye mom" said the younger red head as she slowly stood up, "I'll visit you again soon, please continue to look after me and the others"

"Goodbye Janet" said Willow softly as she stood up alongside Cassie, "and thank you."

"Ready to go Cass?" asked Willow as she turned towards the younger red head.

"Yea" said Cassie, "and thanks for giving me mom's message".

"You betcha" said Willow as she put her hand around the shoulder of the younger girl and walked towards the exit.

"Lunch?" asked Willow, "I've got another surprise to tell you"

"Sure, there's a nice place near the university" said Cassie

"Lets go then" said Willow as she turned to face Cassie, "say, how did you like Attack of the Clones anyway?"

**Gateroom, SGC, two weeks later**

Faith had just stepped through the event horizon when she saw what looked like organized chaos in the Gateroom.

"Woah!" she thought to herself, "must be moving day"

She slowly walked down the ramp and then quickly stepped back before she got hit by one of the Airmen pushing a cart full of what looked like really expensive equipment.

"Hey, easy guy" said Faith as the sheepish looking Airman walked past her.

"Sorry ma'am"

After he passed her, Faith stepped onto the solid concrete floor and walked out the door. As was protocol, she went to the infirmary first to get her many bruises taken care off. The General had suggested that she be trained in various military protocols so, for the past week, she had been at the Alpha Site training with the Marines stationed there.

"Hello Faith" said Dr. Brightman

"Hiya Doc" said Faith

After thirty minutes of being examined by Dr. Brightman, Faith was allowed to go and change into her on-base BDU's.

"Faith" said the doctor just as she was about to leave, "the General wants you in the briefing room after you've changed"

"Read you five by five, Doc" said Faith as she waved and exited the infirmary.

Faith then slowly headed over to the locker rooms where, on the way, she noticed many people she never saw before milling around the hallways. She noticed one man in particular who was wandering around the hallway looking confused.

"Hey" said Faith, "Need help?"

"Yea, where is this Gateroom thing?"

"Oh" said Faith, "just keep going straight and take the elevator to level twenty eight. Once you get just there keep on following the main hallway and you'll hit it. Trust me, you can't miss it"

"Thanks. By the way I'm Major John Sheppard"

"Hey" said Faith as she shook his hand, "Faith"

"So you've been recruited for this expedition?" asked Faith.

"Yep" said Major Sheppard, "let's just say that General O'Neill has a way of convincing people to do stuff. But then again, going to a new galaxy sounds quite interesting"

"I bet" said Faith

"You're not part of the expedition?" he asked.

"No" said Faith, "I only recently joined this place, plus I'm just a civilian consultant"

"Ma'am" said the Major, "from what I've heard about this place, no one's 'just' anything here"

Faith smiled and nodded her head.

"Anyway" said the Major, "I should go and meet with Colonel Sumner, thanks for the directions"

"No sweat" said Faith as she saw the Major walk away.

After she took a shower and changed into her BDU's, she walked towards the briefing room. On the way there she noticed more people, both military and civilian, milling around in the hallway as they excitedly talked among themselves about the expedition to Atlantis.

**Briefing Room, SGC**

"Hi" said Faith as she walked into the briefing room and saw General O'Neill, Daniel and Willow seated next to another dark haired woman she didn't recognize.

Willow smiled as she saw Faith take the empty seat next to her.

"Faith" said the General as he pointed to the unknown woman, "this is Dr. Elizabeth Weir, the leader of the Atlantis Expedition"

"Hey" said Faith

"Hello Miss Lehane" said Dr. Weir, "I really wanted to meet you before we left for Atlantis"

"Oh?" said Faith

"Yes" said Dr. Weir smiling, "It's really not every day that one gets to meet with someone who regularly kills vampires"

"Well" said Faith who looked at a smiling Willow, "You do know someone who used to be a practising witch who also used to kill vampires"

"Well" said Dr. Weir, "that is true"

"Anyway" said the General, "If you happen to find vampires there, then we can send Faith out to help you guys. But only on a temporary basis, I can't have you poaching all of my staff you know"

"Why, General O'Neill" said Dr. Weir in mock shock, "I wouldn't do that"

"Right" said the General as he smirked and he got up rubbing his hands together excitedly, "I guess it's that time?"

"Yes it is General" said Dr. Weir as she and the others at the table got up and walked down the metal stairway to the control room.

_Faith: "Any regrets Red?"_

_Willow: "Hell no!"_

Willow and Faith were the last two people to reach the control room just as the General nodded at Dr. Weir. She then walked down to the Gateroom and walked up the ramp before she turned around and addressed the large group people who were assembled.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" she said as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards her.

"All right, here we go. We're about to try to make a connection. We have been unable to predict exactly how much power this is going to take, and we may only get the one chance at this. So if we're able to achieve a stable wormhole, we're not going to risk shutting the Stargate down. We'll send in the MALP, check for viability, and go. Everything in one shot."

She then took in a deep breath as she looked around the room, "Now, every one of you volunteered for this mission, and you represent over a dozen countries. You are the world's best and brightest. And in light of the adventure we are about to embark on, you're also the bravest. I hope we all return one day having discovered a whole new realm for humanity to explore. But as all of you know, we may never be able to return home. I'd like to offer you all one last chance to withdraw your participation."

Having seen no one even attempt to withdraw from the expedition at the last minute, Dr. Weir smiled inwardly and stared at the control room before asking the technician to start the dialling sequence. Once the sequence had started, she ran back to the control room where Dr. McKay had finally joined them.

"Hi Doc" said Willow as she turned to the Canadian, "excited?"

"Yes" said Dr. McKay stoically, "Can't you tell? This is my excited face"

"Sure it is" said Faith smiling

"And you are?" asked Dr. McKay

"Faith"

"Oh" said Dr. McKay

"McKay!" said Willow loudly

"What?" said Dr. McKay

"I'm a telepath remember" said Willow as she stared incredulously at Dr. McKay, "You're thinking too loud"

"Oh…. right" said Dr. McKay as he stepped back to stand next to General O'Neill and Dr. Weir as his face turned red.

"Did I miss something?" asked the General as he looked between Willow and Dr. McKay.

"Nothing Sir" said Willow as she glared at Dr. McKay.

_Faith: "Let me guess, he thought about you and me having fun?"_

_Willow: "Oh yeah"_

_Faith: "Wanna torture him a bit"_

_Willow: "Down girl"_

After looking at Willow questioningly, the General then turned to the technician on duty as the dialling sequence completed and the wormhole was established, "send in the MALP"

Everyone looked on as the MALP moved slowly up the ramp and through the event horizon. After it went through, the view in the control room switched from the window in front of them, to the small screen that just activated.

"Do we have a picture?" asked Dr. Weir as all that appeared on the computer screen was darkness.

"We're receiving telemetry" said the technician

"What are we looking at?" asked Dr. Weir

"Switching to the Zero Lux" said the technician as he pressed a butting on the MALP remote and they managed to finally look at their surroundings

"Red?" said the General as Willow grabbed a chair and sat down

"May I?" asked Willow as she motioned for the MALP remote.

"Of course" said the technician

"Looks structurally intact" said Daniel as Willow panned the camera around

"Environmental sensors show that there's oxygen and no measurable toxins" said Dr. McKay as he smiled and turned to Dr. Weir, "looks like we're not getting out of this"

"Red?" asked General O'Neill, "Is this what you saw?"

"Yes" said Willow as she panned the camera all around the Gateroom of Atlantis, "it's amazing Sir".

"You have a go doctor" said the General as he turned towards Dr. Weir

"Thank you General" said Dr. Weir as she headed back down to the Gateroom.

"Good luck, Dr. Weir" said Willow as she stood up and shook her hand, "and good journey"

"Thank you Willow" said Dr. Weir as she ran down to the Gateroom and walked up the ramp to stand next to Colonel Sumner.

Dr. Weir looked back at the people at the control room and smiled before she walked through the event horizon of the Stargate. Everyone looked on as the rest of the expedition team made their way slowly through the Stargate into a completely unknown situation.

"Think they're going to be alright, Big-G?" asked Faith as she looked at the General.

"I hope so Faith" said the General as he walked down to the top of the ramp after the last man and equipment went through. Willow and the others saw him take a bottle of champaigne from one of the Airmen, and roll it lightly through the event horizon before the wormhole disengaged.

"So they're alone now" said Daniel

"Looks like it" replied Willow, "Unless they can find some ZPM's that is"

"You think they got space vampires in that galaxy?" asked Faith

"What are the odds of that?" asked Willow as the General walked up the stairs to the control room.

"How about asking Walter to make a pool?" said the General, "you know, about the space vampires thing"

"I bet fifty bucks that there are no such thing as space vampires" said Willow, "can you imagine vampires running spaceships? That's gotta be like the worst nightmare in the history of worst nightmares"

"Right" said Faith, "Put me down for a hundred when Walter comes back for space vampires"

"Ah Faith" said Willow with a grin, "ever the Vampire Slayer"

"You betcha, Red" said Faith grinning

"General O'Neill?" said the technician on duty after he got off the phone

"Yes?" said the General

"Colonel Carter would like to see you"

"I'm gonna be playing a trick on her" said the General as he turned towards Willow.

"Oh?" said Willow as she raised an eye brow

"Yea" replied General O'Neill, "I'm gonna go to her lab and tell her that there's a report due today"

"And?" asked Faith confused.

"There is no report" said the General with a big grim plastered on his face, "can you imagine what the look on her face would be?"

After a moment of silence, it was Daniel who finally spoke up.

"That wasn't funny at all Jack" he said

"Sorry Sir" said Willow smiling as the General looked towards her before finally setting his eyes on Faith.

"Hey" said Faith as she stepped back and put her hands up, "don't look at me, I'm not getting involved in your weird practical jokes"

"Weird is the right word for it" said Daniel as he turned around and walked out the control room, "anyway, see you guys in two days"

"You ladies are no fun" said the General as he huffed and walked to Colonel Carter's lab

"See you in two days sir" shouted Willow after him as he gave them a thumbs up sign.

"Ready to go home?" said Willow as she turned towards Faith.

"Yeah" said Faith

"Great" said Willow, "let me get changed and then we'll get out of here"

**Thirty minutes later, primary elevator landing, level twenty five**

"So what you wanna do tonight?" asked Faith

"I don't know" said Willow as she quickly turned and gave an evil looking grin at Faith, "how about we make Dawn cook something?"

"Yeah" said Faith laughing, "That girl's been freeloading"

"Hi Colonel" said Willow as she noticed Colonel Carter approaching them.

"Hey" she said softly as she looked at both the girls in front of her before staring at the closed elevator doors.

"Everything alright Sam?" asked Faith.

"Yea" said the Colonel as she continued to look at the elevator.

_Faith: "She's not ok is she?"_

_Willow: "Nope. I'm getting a clash of emotions from her"_

"You two feel up to having a girl's night out? I mean I used to have it once or twice with Janet, but I haven't been able to since she…. You know" asked the Colonel as she made a sudden turn toward Willow and Faith, "nothing fancy, maybe my place… or maybe not my place….. O'Malley's… maybe?"

"How about my place, Colonel?" asked Willow, "We're going to try and get Dawn to cook"

"Can she cook?" asked the Colonel

"Actually we're not sure" said Faith as she looked at the two ladies in fear, "what if she can't?"

"Alright" said Willow as she raised her hands into the air and proclaimed, "we'll get wasted on beer and pizza!"

"Who's getting wasted on what and what now?" asked a very familiar voice from behind Willow.

"General O'Neill sir" said Willow as she turned around and stood at attention while noticing that the Colonel and Faith were trying their best not to fall on the floor laughing, "I… ah… what I mean is…. Since SG1 is off for a few days… maybe it would be best if the ladies had a… you know… night out…. No guys….. yeah"

"At ease Red" said the General, "enjoy your girls night"

"Yes sir" said Willow as the General walked past them.

"Carter" said the General as he stopped and looked at her, "have a good night"

"Thank you sir" said Colonel Carter as the General smiled and walked past her before heading into the men's locker room.

Willow noticed that the Colonel's emotions fluctuated even more when the Colonel was talking to her.

"Why are you feeling sadness, ma'am?" thought Willow to herself.

**Willow's apartment, 2200 hours and a case and a half of beer later.**

"And then the mayor, and let me remind you that he already turned himself into a giant snake, crashed into the library and, according to Giles, all he could say was, 'Well, Gosh' before the huge explosion" said Willow while she was laughing, "I mean you just turned yourself into a huge snake and all you can say is 'Well, Gosh'? Seriously?"

Willow laughed even louder when she saw that Colonel Carter was lying on the carpet laughing as she spilt some beer from her open mouth.

"Come on Red" said Faith, "what did you expect him to say?"

"Maybe something like 'I would have gone away with it, if it wasn't for those meddling kids'" said Willow as she laughed.

"That's from a cartoon" said Faith smiling

"You guys are dead drunk aren't you?" said Dawn as she stood with her hands folded across her chest just as she returned home from class and found herself facing three grown women on the carpet lying down.

"Hi Dawnie" said Willow as she gave a wide grin.

"No" said Faith as she slowly got up but then lay back down again, "we're not drunk, at least I'm not… I don't think so"

"Nope" said Colonel Carter, "none of us here are drunk, I'm just tipsy. I mean I feel comfortable enough to fly a Raptor. Maybe I should call General O'Neill and ask him if I can fly a Raptor just to prove that I'm not drunk"

"Oh no you don't" said Dawn as she ran to the phone just as the Colonel reached for the receiver, "no drunk dialling anyone"

"You're no fun" said the Colonel as she sat down on the couch.

"Alright" said Dawn, "I'm cutting the three of you off"

"Awwww" said Willow pouting, "please, just one more?"

"No" said Dawn

"Come on" said Willow, "pretty, please?"

"No" said Dawn

"Dawn" said Colonel Carter, "give each of us one more can and I'll pull some strings to take you up on a jet for your birthday"

"Ummm.." said Dawn as she thought about the offer, "as long as it's on the latest and greatest, then you can have one more can of beer while I take the rest of the case to my room."

"Agreed" said the Colonel as she was handed another can of beer from Dawn.

"Dawnie" said Willow as she slowly stood up and put her hands on Dawn's shoulders, "You're a great girl, you know that right? I love you to death."

She then gave Dawn a kiss on the cheek before giving her a tight hug.

"Alright" said Dawn as Willow stepped back, "I really think you should sit down now"

"Yea" said Willow as she sat down next to Colonel Carter.

"Hey Faith" said Dawn to the Slayer who was lying on her back on the carpet, "You alright?"

"Yea Kiddo" said Faith as she looked up at the ceiling before she slowly sat up, "You should take some pizza"

"Yea" said Dawn.

"I think we may have drunk ordered" said Faith as she looked at the four large boxes of pizza on the coffee table.

"Yea" said Dawn with a smirk, "anyway, I'm going back to my room to study for an exam"

"Alright Dawnie" said Willow grinning as Dawn walked away carrying the remaining case of beer and a whole box of pizza.

"Hold on a minute" said the Colonel, "will she finish the rest of the case and the whole pizza?"

"Fifty bucks says that she does" said Faith smiling before she closed her eyes and lay back down on the carpet.

"I'll go for a hundred" said Willow before she leaned back on the couch and turned her head to look at the Colonel.

"Is everything ok, ma'am?" asked Willow softly, "really?".

"I wish I was even more drunk" said the Colonel softly as she reached into her jeans pocket and fished out a small box.

"Ma'am?" said Willow as the Colonel handed her the box.

"Open it" said the Colonel as she leaned back and looked straight up at the ceiling.

"Oh" said Willow as she opened the box to see a ring with a huge diamond on it, and then turned to look at the Colonel in surprise.

"Ma'am" said Willow with a grin, "I'm flattered, but you know…. I'm interested in someone else"

"Very funny, Captain" said Colonel Carter.

"Just trying to lighten the mood, ma'am" said Willow still grinning.

"I know" said the Colonel softly, "Pete gave me the ring almost two weeks ago"

"Oh" said Willow

"Yea" replied the Colonel.

"Have you given him an answer?" asked Willow

"No" replied the Colonel.

"I see" said Willow as she nodded her head before closing the small box and handing it back to the Colonel.

"I told the General about it after the expedition had left" said the Colonel as she played with the box in her hand.

"Ma'am?" said Willow before she was cut off by Colonel Carter.

"I don't know what to do" she whispered.

"I could kind of guess how he took it" said Willow.

"He wasn't happy" said Faith as she opened her eyes and looked at the two Air Force officers.

"Oh come on" whispered Faith softly as she saw the other two ladies staring at her, "I know that Red won't say anything, but I've seen you and Big-G together. I can tell there's something there. It's just beneath the surface but it's there"

"The regs won't allow it" said the Colonel.

"Yeah" whispered Faith smiling as she looked at Willow, "that's why I'm kinda glad I'm not military"

Willow looked at Faith and returned her smile.

_Willow: "I'm glad you're not military too. Just so you know"_

"Do you love him ma'am?" asked Willow.

"Who?" whispered Colonel Carter.

"You know who" said Faith.

"I don't know" said the Colonel.

"Wait a sec" said Willow, "who are we talking about here?"

The Colonel simply looked at Willow with one eye brow raised.

"Oh" said Willow, "how about the other one?"

"I know you and Cassie really don't like him" said the Colonel, "but to me he's normal, he's not infected with the craziness that we have to deal with everyday. I can always come home to him and know that everything would be normal."

"I'm sorry Colonel" said Willow, "but he followed you around"

_Willow: "He even followed you to the sting to take Osiris down"_

"I know" said the Colonel, "I talked to him about that, and the other times he did what he did"

"And?" said Willow.

"He said he did it so that he could know more about me" said the Colonel, "he said that it was the only way he could understand me and the people I worked with"

"Seriously?" asked Faith, "I'm sorry Sam, but that's just creepy"

"Even Buffy said he was creepy" said Willow as she recalled the last time Buffy came to visit her in Colorado Springs.

"Hey" said Faith as she looked at the Colonel, "now you've got the opinion of two Slayers. We're really good at character recognition you know"

"Thanks" said the Colonel smiling.

"Ma'am" said Willow, "if you do say yes to 'he-one-who-shall-not-be-named', we'll support your decision"

"Thanks Willow" said the Colonel, "and just so you know, he's not evil"

"Oh, I know the entire base will be gunning for him" said Willow

"You know what?" said Faith, "I'm gonna close my eyes just for a little while"

"Go to bed Faith" said Colonel Carter as Faith gave her a mock salute and slowly got up and walked to her room.

_Willow: "Faith I'm sorry"_

_Faith: "For what?"_

_Willow: "If I hurt your feelings about the stuff I said about the mayor. I mean I know how you saw him as a father figure and all"_

_Faith: "It's alright Red. At the end of the day, he was still a big bad"_

_Willow: "I'm still sorry though."_

_Faith: "Don't be. Anyway, I'm going to bed now. I'd kiss you good night but I'm guessing that Sam may find it a bit uncomfortable"._

_Willow: "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow morning then."_

_Faith: "Yep. Hey… you know I… you know…. right?"_

_Willow: "I know"_

"Ma'am" said Willow as she smiled at Faith as she walked to her room before turning to face the Colonel, "you should take my room. I've got the couch"

"Nah" said the Colonel, "you should go to your own room, and I'll take the couch."

"The thing is Colonel" said Willow smiling, "I don't think I can get up, my body's numb. Its better if I just lay down here for tonight."

"You sure?" asked the Colonel again.

"Yes" said Willow.

"Alright then" replied the Colonel as she slowly got up and held on to the wall as she walked slowly to Willow's room.

"Good night Colonel" said Willow.

"Night Willow" said the Colonel.

"That was one hell of a night" thought Willow to herself as she laid her head down onto the cushions and used her telekinesis to bring her legs up to the couch as she lay down and closed her eyes.

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring" she thought to herself just before she went into a deep sleep.

 


	44. A Mental Breakdown

**Atlantis, Unknown Time**

Willow found herself standing at the Atlantis Gateroom as people were walking all around her. Looking closely at them, she noticed that they weren't wearing the SGC uniforms that the Atlantis Expedition had worn when they left for the Pegasus galaxy. Instead these people were wearing a greyish-tan coloured uniform. Willow looked around confused when she heard someone shouting a very familiar name.

"Athena!"

Willow turned around only to see a little girl, the same little girl she had seen in the SGC Gateroom, running with her long red hair just flopping all over the place. Willow couldn't see who was running after her, just that she was running. The girl called Athena then stopped running, grinned in Willow's direction and waved.

"Can you see me?" asked Willow as she walked slowly towards the girl and crouched down.

""Yes" said Athena as she nodded her head.

"But why are you in my dream?" asked Willow confused.

"Don't know" said Athena as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Who are you Athena?" asked Willow.

Willow then saw the Athena grin as she flashed her teeth before taking her finger and touching the tip of Willow's nose.

"Let's play" said Athena as she started to run again, "come on, it's your turn"

"My turn?" asked Willow confused as she ran after Athena, "What do you mean?"

"Catch me, silly" said Athena as she ran into a hallway giggling.

"Hey, wait!" said Willow as she ran after the little girl.

Willow kept on running but was unable to find Athena anywhere. She then noticed that there was a door open at the end of a long hallway. She saw that the door led to a room that looked different than the design of the hallways of Atlantis, it looked more like the greyish metal design of an Asgard ship.

As she walked through the doors, she noticed a table in the middle of the room with a white sheet that seemed to be covering a body.

Willow walked cautiously up to the sheet covered body, "Please don't be a vampire, please don't be a vampire"

She slowly pulled the sheet away before the jumped back surprised.

"NO!" screamed Willow as she turned and ran as fast as she could towards the doorway, which promptly closed on her and disappeared.

Willow looked hopelessly at the wall that now lay in front of her and slowly turned around again to face the body on the table. Walking slowly forward, she stopped at the table as she looked at herself. It was her original body on the table with the eyes closed and the skin as pale as a ghost. She put her hands on the table and lowered her head as she started to cry about the loss of her original body.

All of a sudden she felt a cold hand grab her throat and started to slowly squeeze it. Although she tried to get out of it, the grip was simply too tight. She then looked at her original eyes looking at her with rage. Willow then stepped back a bit before her original body got up and gripped her throat with the other hand. Willow couldn't help but open her mouth and gasp for air as both her original body's hands were around her throat. She saw her own face give an evil smile as the second hand that gripped her throat now pushed her down onto the floor and her original body's knee was placed on her chest to prevent Willow from getting up.

Willow tried her best to speak but could only lay down on the floor helpless in shock as her original body tightened the grip of one hand on her throat and then took the other hand and placed it tightly over her mouth and nose. As Willow became more terrified, she did everything she could to get out from under her original body that was trying to kill her. Eventually Willow used her hands in a last ditch successful attempt to slowly pry away the hand that was covering her nose and mouth before giving her original body a punch in the face.

Willow just lay there on the floor as she panted and then slowly got up on all fours just before she felt a hard kick on her torso and then another kick on her stomach. She closed her eyes in pain as she lay back down on her back as her original body stamped her foot down onto her chest. She then opened her eyes when she felt her original body straddle her torso and pin her arms down onto the floor of the room.

"Do you know who you are?" asked Willow's original body.

"I'm Willow" she replied breathlessly.

"No, you're a nobody!" screamed Willow's original body in rage, "you're just a clone, a copy of me. You think they love you? They just tolerate you. Faith hates you; Colonel Carter hates you, in fact she can't stand you; Daniel can't even look at you, Teal'c will never accept you and General O'Neill will kill you the first chance he gets, and everyone else hates you because you're not me"

"You think Dawn is on the road to forgiving you?" continued the original as she leaned closer towards Willow's face, "how much forgiveness do you think she can give you once she finds out that you're just a copy of me? Huh? She'll hate you even more than she does now. She has always hated you; I hope that she kills you in your sleep. Then I can rest easy"

"You're wrong" said Willow as she lifted her head and hissed at her original self, "Get the hell away from me"

"Faith will never love you because she loves me, the SGC don't care about you because you just look like me… you'll never be me" said the original body with a grin, "remember this well you bitch, you'll never have what I had. You may take my place, but you'll never have them. They're not yours. They're my friends, they're the people that I love."

**Willow's Apartment, 1045 hours**

"NO!" screamed Willow as she found herself floating on top of the couch she was supposedly sleeping on, before she crashed down hard onto the cushions and rolled off onto the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" said Dawn as she ran out of her room and saw some damage on the couch before she looked on the floor and saw Willow, who had a small gash on her forehead, lying on the floor in the foetal position and crying.

"Hey Willow?" asked Dawn as she got on her knees next to Willow and touched her shoulder.

Once she felt someone touch her shoulder, Willow slowly opened her eyes and looked at Dawn before she slowly reached around Dawn and hugged the younger girl tightly.

"I'm so sorry Dawn" said Willow as she started sobbing onto the younger woman's shoulder, "please don't hate me anymore, I don't think I could take it. It's too painful. Please, I'm so sorry"

"Hey, what's going on?" said Faith as both she and Colonel Carter ran out to the living room only to see an injured Willow hugging a very surprised looking Dawn and sobbing uncontrollably.

"I just came out when I heard a huge bang and saw her crying on the floor" said Dawn, still stunned.

"Willow?" said the Colonel as she kneeled next to Dawn and ran her hand through Willow's hair.

"She's bleeding" said Faith as she went to get the first aid kit.

"Please forgive me Dawn" said Willow as she broke the hug abruptly and looked into Dawn's eyes as Willow held both her cheeks with her hands, "Please, I'm so sorry"

"Willow… I…. I…" stuttered Dawn as she quickly got up and ran back into her room and locked the door.

Colonel Carter and Faith looked on in shock as Willow simply just laid back on to the carpeted floor with her eyes closed and face contorted in pain before she started sobbing uncontrollably again.

"Willow?" said the Colonel, "What's wrong?"

Just then the door opened and Dawn came out with her backpack. As she walked slowly into the living room, she saw Colonel Carter talking to Willow while Faith was helping to clean the wound on her forehead. It was then that Willow opened her eyes and looked at Dawn.

"Dawnie?" said Willow, "Please…."

Dawn looked at Willow with a hint of sadness in her eyes before she turned around and opened the door. As she closed the door, she heard Willow's cry of anguish before she shed a tear and ran towards the nearby coffee shop.

"Willow" said Colonel Carter once she had slightly calmed down, "what's going on?"

"You hate me, don't you?" asked Willow as she breathed in before every sob, "everyone hates me, the entire SGC hates me"

"Willow, why would you say that?" asked Colonel Carter as Faith kneeled behind Willow and started to cover her wound.

"Because I'm not her" said Willow as Faith and Colonel Carter looked at each other confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Faith

"I'm not the one who's your subordinate" said Willow as she looked at a surprised Colonel Carter, "She was"

Then she slightly turned her head in Faith's direction, "I'm not the one you love, you love her"

It was then that Colonel Carter finally understood what she meant.

"Willow" said the Colonel, "I don't hate you, how could you even think that? You're Willow, the girl who appeared out of nowhere"

"I'm just a copy" said Willow as she continued to lie on the carpet with her eyes closed, "I'm a nobody"

"Willow" said the Colonel, "You're wrong; you know that you're wrong"

"Red" said Faith, "what's going on?"

"She was right" said Willow, "she was right"

"Who?" Colonel Carter asked.

"My original self" replied Willow as she finally opened her eyes and looked at Colonel Carter.

"Willow" said the Colonel, "there is no she. There's only you. You're the only Willow… sorry… Captain Willow Rosenberg in existence in this whole universe"

"She's right Red" said Faith as she ran her fingers through Willow's hair.

"I mean I really wouldn't mind two" said Faith as she turned Willow's body so that she was looking up at Faith, "may keep some things interesting"

"Too much information, Faith" said Colonel Carter smiling as she looked at a grinning Faith.

"You love her" said Willow to Faith as she closed her eyes.

"Hey look at the time" said the Colonel as she looked at a non-existent wrist watch, "I need to call Pete, I'll be right back"

Faith looked on smiling as Colonel Carter walked out of the apartment with her phone in hand and closed the door.

Faith then looked down at Willow and smiled.

"Do you remember what I told you when you came back from the Asgard?" asked Faith

All Willow could do was look up at Faith, she didn't nod or shake her head.

"I asked you if you were you" said Faith, "and you told me 'yes, in every which way that mattered'"

"I feel the same way too" said Faith, "I know that you're you, you are Willow in every which way that matters to me, to SG1 and the SGC". Faith then leaned into Willow face and whispered into her ear, "You matter a lot to me, Red. I don't want to lose you, I don't want to be alone again in this world"

Faith then kissed a spot on Willow's neck that she knew Willow loved before she placed her lips right above Willow's ear.

"Just so you know I do love you" said Faith as she smiled and looked into Willow's emerald eyes, "and I'm talking about you; not about another person or another you. Sam's right you know, you're the only Red in this whole universe, and I love you"

Faith looked on as the red head finally gave a small smile before Faith leaned in to give her a deep kiss that left the both of them breathless.

"I love you too" said Willow as she took in a deep breath as she put her hands around Faith who helped her sit up and leaned her against the couch.

"Ummmm.. Guys" said Colonel Carter from behind the door, "if you're done, can you let me back in? Its freezing out here"

Willow nodded as Faith gave her another kiss before running to the door and opened it for the Colonel to come back into the apartment.

"Willow?" asked the Colonel as she looked at Willow leaning against the couch and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Sorry ma'am" said Willow softly as she looked down at the carpet.

"What for?" said the Colonel as she sat down next to Willow and put an arm around her shoulders.

"For saying that I'm not your subordinate" said Willow

"It's alright" said the Colonel, "You weren't thinking straight, but I'd like for you to come back to the base."

"What's going on Sam?" asked Faith

All of a sudden, everyone in the room heard a buzz and felt something vibrate throughout their bodies as a bright white light enveloped their bodies.

"What the hell?" said Faith as the light disappeared as she found herself in a large metal grey room along with Colonel Carter and Willow.

"What I was going to say was that Thor's ship just reached Earth's orbit" said the Colonel.

"Carter" said General O'Neill as stepped from behind a console along with Thor.

"Greetings Colonel Carter, Captain Rosenberg" said Thor as he looked at the woman in the group he didn't recognize.

"Thor" said the General, "meet Faith Lehane, also a member of SG1"

"I see" said Thor, "Greetings Miss Lehane. I am Thor, supreme commander of the Asgard fleet"

"Umm… umm….. ummm…..H… hi" said Faith as she looked at the greyish alien stunned and shook his hand in a daze.

"Do not worry, the effects of the transporter beam will fade over time" said Thor, "welcome to my ship the _Daniel Jackson_ "

"Ship….. I'm on a ship?" asked Faith

"Yes" said Thor as he pointed to a window on one side of the room.

Faith slowly got up and ran to the window and saw the blackness of space with the Earth right below.

"Sorry" said Faith sheepishly as she returned to Willow's side, "first time on a space ship"

The Colonel noticed that Willow had a small smile on her face as Faith was explaining her slightly geeking out at the fact that she was on a space ship.

"Sir" said the Colonel, "what's going on? Why were we transported on board?"

"Thor called just a few minutes ago Carter" said the General, "said he needed to see Red here right away"

"I can explain Colonel Carter" said Thor, "I was monitoring Willow's vitals and noticed that there was an alarming sudden change across the board which was why I had come back to Earth"

"Do you know whats going on?" asked Faith

"The Asgard have experienced these same symptoms before" said Thor, "when we first began our cloning program"

"So this is physical?" asked the General worriedly.

"No, it is a mental issue" said Thor as he looked at Willow, "It is to do with her mental state after having lost her original body and knowing that she is a clone"

"If she needs to talk to someone about it" said the Colonel, "there's always Jon"

"Jon?" asked Faith.

"My clone" said the General.

"Hold up" said Faith, "You were cloned?"

"Long story" said the General.

"I am sorry" said Thor, "although Jon O'Neill is a clone, he will not be able to be of assistance to Willow"

"Why not?" asked Colonel Carter.

"Because General O'Neill is still alive" said Thor, "Willow's issues goes much deeper than that, she was cloned due to the death of her original body. That is a loss that few races in this galaxy can understand. The Asgard have experienced this at the very beginning of our own cloning program and, with the help of the Nox, were able to overcome the feelings of loss experienced from such an experience."

"Can you help me Thor?" asked Willow softly

"Yes" said Thor as he walked towards Willow, "I ask for thirty of your days. I have already contacted some Asgard who are familiar with this condition and the Nox. They have sent Lya once again to Orilla to assist in the recovery of Willow"

"Thirty days?" asked Faith, "that's all?"

"She is a very strong willed individual" said Thor, "my scans show that although her body has been exposed to some kind of chemical that lowered her inhibitions resulting in this episode, she will be able to quickly recover. During the time she'll spend on Orilla, the Asgard and the Nox will help her recover from this ordeal. And eventually, she will be able to handle this loss"

"So basically drinking beer casued this to happen?" asked Faith.

"Guess no more beer for me huh?" said Willow.

"Guess not Red" said the General as he held out both his hands which Willow slowly grasped before the General helped her stand up, "You must have gotten wasted last night huh?"

"Probably Sir" said Willow as she attempted a small smile.

"Willow" said Thor, "Please follow me, I will show you to your quarters where you can rest before meeting the Asagrd who will be assisting you and Lya."

"I can stay with her, Big-G" said Faith as she looked at the General.

"Sorry Faith" said the Colonel, "you need to be with Dawn right now, I'm sure that she's concerned about what just happened this morning. So for right now, you need to be there for her"

"I am sorry" said Thor, "I am afraid that none of you will be able to accompany Willow on this journey. It is, as you say, a matter of great privacy between a patient and their physicians"

"Oh" said Faith, the Colonel and General O'Neill together.

"I'll be alright" said Willow as she looked at the three people in front of her, "Thor's right, this is something I have to do myself"

"Willow" said Colonel Carter, "you know you're not alone right? You have the entire SGC behind you"

"Thank you ma'am" said Willow, "I really needed to hear that"

"Hey Red" said the General as he walked up to Willow, "When you get back, we're all going to my cabin"

"Sure Sir" said Willow smiling

"Red" said Faith as she hugged the red head.

_Willow: "I love you, please don't leave me"_

_Faith: "You kidding? I was gonna tell you the same thing"_

Willow just smiled as she hugged Faith tightly.

_Faith: "I love you too Red"_

A few moments later, Willow let go of Faith as she stepped back and stood alongside the General and Colonel Carter before they disappeared in three beams of light leaving just Thor and Willow standing in the now empty room.

"I'm ready Thor" said Willow.

"Please come this way Willow" said Thor, "it is time"

**Colonel Carter's House, 1300 hours**

"Sam" said Pete as he got off the couch in the living room, "Where were you? I was worried when you didn't call"

"Relax Pete, I was at Willow's for our girl's night" said the Colonel as she took off her coat and hung it on the rack next to the door, "I already told you"

"Yeah" said Pete as he ran his hand through his hair, "but that was last night, I just got worried when you didn't get back in the morning"

"Yeah well" said the Colonel, "Willow fell sick so Faith and I had to take her back to the infirmary at Cheyenne Mountain"

"Who's Faith?" asked Pete confused, "I thought she only had one roommate? That Dawn girl"

"She's another friend of Willow's" said the Colonel

"She work at the SGC too?" asked Pete

"Why?" asked Colonel Carter

"Just curious" said Pete, "I mean she's new and if she's working there then she aready has clearance. Just bugs me that I'm not able to back you up when you go off-world. If I had the clearance I'd go too."

"Pete" said the Colonel, "Yes Faith is a part of my team, and when we go off world I have a team that I trust looking after my back, just as I'll look after their backs."

"I jus think that I should have the clearance to go off-world, that's all" said Pete as he suddenly perked up, "maybe you could ask that O'Neill guy you're always talking about to get me the clearance?"

"You mean General O'Neill?" asked the Colonel.

"Yea, him" said Pete.

"Pete I cant" said the Colonel.

"Please?" asked Pete.

"Look Pete, I'm just asking you to drop it alright" said the Colonel.

"Come on babe" said Pete as he put his hands around her waist, "I'm sorry. I know you have this Faith character and the other one on your team, and they really don't concern me as much as the two others."

"Wait" said the Colonel, "You're jealous of Daniel and Teal'c? And that one reason why you want to go off world? Pete, they're like my best friends. They would never do anything that's unprofessional with me and vice versa. How could you even think about that?"

"I cant help it Sam" said Pete, "I just cant help it"

"You know I love you right?" said the Colonel as she went and hugged Pete.

"Yes" said Pete as he put his hands into the Colonel's jeans pocket and took out the ring box and opened it, "so what do you say?"

"Please, just give me some more time" said the Colonel

"Why Sam?" asked Pete, "Why is this decision so hard?"

"I just talked to Willow and Faith about it" said the Colonel, "and they gave me some things I needed to think about"

"Sam" said Pete, "I'm sorry but who gives a damn about what those two think? It's not their life."

"Pete, they're my friends and they care about me" said the Colonel.

"All I'm saying is that their opinions shouldn't matter" said Pete.

"To me it does" said Colonel Carter, "I haven't had many friends out of work or even at work who are females, other than Janet and she's gone now. And they told me a few things that I need to think about."

"I understand" said Pete with a sigh, he knew that he couldn't argue with the Colonel for much longer and win. At least not while Willow had her ear.

"That girl is as troublesome as hell" thought Pete to himself.

"Well" said Pete, "I need to go to Denver in a few hours"

"Why?" the Colonel asked surprised, "I thought you said your transfer here was complete?"

"It is" said Pete, "it's about a case I've been working on for years that was just closed. My previous captain wanted me to come it and sign some paperwork"

"Oh, alright" said the Colonel as she saw Pete turn around and walk back into the living room watch some TV.

"I guess I'll just go take a shower by myself then" the Colonel told herself softly as she walked into the room she shared with Pete. She then took out her phone and dialled Faith's number.

"Hi Faith" said Colonel Carter as she called the Slayer, "you and Dawn up for going out to dinner tonight?... Great…. I'll pick you guys up at seven then"

The Colonel then disconnected the call and put her phone down before entering the shower.

**Orilla, Asgard Home world, One month later.**

Since the first time Willow came to Orilla during the rescue of Colonel Carter from the human form replicator know as fifth, she had always admired the lush greenery of the planet. This time it was not different, she enjoyed sitting out in the lush green forests of Orilla and just laying on the ground and looking up at the sky. Willow had asked Thor for a database containing the names of the star constellations, which Thor gladly provided, that appeared in the Orilla night sky and she spent the time outside when not in, what accounted for, Asgard and Nox post-cloning therapy.

Willow didn't complain though, she knew it was something that needed to be done. It was the only way that she would ever be let back into SG1 even though the General didn't tell her, she simply knew it was a possibility that if her mental issues weren't taken care off, then she would simply be grounded.

"Willow?" said Lya as she slowly walked up the trail to Willow's tent. Thor had offered her accommodations in one of the guest quarters in the Asgard Science Council structure but al she requested for was use of the Asgard replication system. She had explained to Thor that although she was thankful for the offer, it just wasn't everyday that she could spend time on a planet such as Orilla and spend it indoors. Thor had nodded in understanding as he looked on as Willow replicated some camping supplies and hiked a few miles on a trail that the grey alien had told her about, which led to a secluded area where she could use the meditation techniques that the Nox have been teaching her and practice her abilities in relative peace.

"Hi Lya" said Willow smiling as she got up from the fallen tree trunk she was sitting on.

"You have made vast improvements from when you came to Orilla with Commander Thor" said Lya as she sat across from Willow and looked at the younger red head.

"It's all because of your help Lya, your held and the help of the Asgard" said Willow.

"But I sense you still have fear" said Lya.

"Yes" replied Willow, "I still fear that I'll have that episode again, and this time it could happen during a mission"

"I understand" said Lya as she nodded her head, "you just have to remember, and practice the techniques, we have shown you. Your empathic abilities have also improved a great deal which would be useful in handling your own emotional response should this occur again"

"Thank you" said Willow with a smile.

"It is time" said Lya.

"What?" replied Willow with a smile, "You don't even have time for coffee?"

"No thank you" said Lya, "Colonel O'Neill had offered it to me once, however I cannot take the smell"

"I understand" said Willow as she started to pack up her tent and used her telekinesis to extinguish the fire and clean her surrounding area at the same time.

"You have gotten finer control of your abilities" said Lya as she looked at Willow using both her hands to take apart the tent and her telekinesis to clean up the area around her.

"I guess so" said Willow with a smile.

Lya looked on as Willow put the tent into its carrying bag and then turn around and use her telekinesis to take the thrash and squeeze it lightly into a ball. Once it was in the shape of a ball, Willow vibrated the air around the ball until it caught on fire. Increasing the heat as much as safely possible, she eventually was able to turn the ball into harmless ash that fell safely back onto the ground.

"You are aware that the Asgard has technology that would have been able to clean the area?" asked Lya.

"I wouldn't be surprised" said Willow smiling, "but I know that you're proud I did it anyway."

Lya smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes" said Lya as she turned around and started walking towards the Science Council structure alongside Willow, "I am proud that in such a short span of time, you have been able to effectively use the training of the Nox to control your abilities. Please continue practising the techniques that have been thought to you, and our invitation to you still stands. The Nox would be proud to further train you in your emphatic abilities"

"Of course, I'll take you up on that offer" said Willow, "and thank you for everything"

Lya simply smiled and nodded as the two women slowly walked back to the Science building structure where the Stargate was located.

**Control Room, SGC**

"Incoming wormhole" said Walter just as General O'Neill walked down the stairs,

"Captain Rosenberg?" asked the General.

"Yes Sir" said Walter, "she's requesting permission to come home"

"Permission granted, lower the shield and open the Iris" said the General as he walked down the stairs to the Gateroom.

Just as the General reached the Gateroom, the Stargate had been disengaged leaving only smiling Willow walking down the ramp.

"Hi sir" said Willow as she stepped down from the ramp and faced the General, "I'm home"

"Yes you are Red" said General O'Neill, "welcome home"

"Thank you sir"

"So….. Camping?" asked General O'Neill as he noticed the bag containing the folded tent and other camping gear.

"It was for therapeutic purposes sir, I swear" said Willow with a smile

"Sure it was" said the General with a grin, "come on, you need to get yourself checked out at the infirmary and then we'll have a briefing"

Once she had gone through all of her checks with Dr. Brightman, Willow gave her and the General tablets that contained the results of tests and scans that the Asgard took of her new genetically engineered body while she was in Orilla. She also told them about Thor's and Lya's request that an Asgard counsellor called Eir examines Willow's mental state due to her unique circumstances twice a month.

"I would wholeheartedly recommend that General" said Dr. Brightman as she faced the General who was standing next to Willow.

"I've got no problems with that" said the General.

"This has to be conducted in addition to the regular counselling sessions that all SGC personnel have to go through" reminded Dr. Brightman.

"That's fine" said Willow.

"Sir" said Willow as she turned to face the General, "Lya has requested that I go to the Nox home world so that they could help train me in the use of my emphatic abilities"

"I second that" said the General

"Come on Red" said the General after her physical was over, "we need to talk, something happened while you were away".

The General went on to explain to Willow about how SG1 including Faith is missing while they were looking for Anubis' secret base and, presumably, taken prisoner by Ba'al. He then introduced her to Mark Gilmor, the General's new administrative aide.

"Ba'al Sir?" asked Willow after she nodded at Mr. Gimor, "you mean?"

"Yep" said the General, "that exact same slimy ass snake that used me as a pin cushion"

"How long has it been Sir?" asked Willow

"We just sent Camulus, that Goa'uld who surrendered to us while you were in Hala, through the Gate a few hours before you got back but, until now, we've heard nothing" said the General, "SG3 just got back thirty minutes ago since they wanted to wait a little longer for SG1 to come through"

"The good thing is that at least we took care of that alien plant that was causing us trouble" said the General.

"Yeah" replied Willow before she did a double take, "wait a second, what alien plant?"

"Long story Red" said the General

"But I'm sure it going to be a hoot, eh sir?" said Willow when suddenly the klaxons started blaring.

"Unscheduled Off-World activation" said the voice over the P.A system.

The General, Willow and the General's aide looked at each other before they quickly stood up from their seats and ran down to the control room.

"What's going on?" asked the General.

"It's Colonel Carter's IDC, sir" said technician O'Brien, "we have audio only".

"Carter?" said General O'Neill over the microphone.

"We're under heavy fire sir" said the Colonel as everyone in the room could hear gunfire in the background, "open the iris"

"Negative" said the General as he looked at Willow.

"Can you re-route?" asked the General

"Negative" replied the Colonel, "the DHD is no longer accessible to us"

"Sir?" said Willow as she motioned to the microphone, "may I?"

"Alright" said the General.

"Ma'am" said Willow, "how many Jaffa are there?"

"Willow?" replied the Colonel.

"Yes ma'am" said Willow, "How many Jaffa?"

"Maybe twenty or thirty coming down on us" said the Colonel, "we need the Iris down"

"Ma'am" said Willow, "I need you to be my eyes"

"What do you mean?" said the Colonel as the sound of gunfire intensified

"Trust me" said Willow.

"Alright" said the Colonel.

"General" said Willow, "I need you to lower the Iris and the shield"

"Red?" said the General.

"Please, I can get them home safely. If I explain, we may be too late" said Willow

"OK" said the General as Willow ran down to the Gateroom.

"Sir" said Willow as she put both her hands up towards the Stargate, "drop the shield and the iris now"

The General and the people at the control saw staff weapon blasts hit an invisible shield right in front of Willow just as, at the same time, there was a ripple effect on the event horizon.

Willow had closed her eyes and concentrated with her telepathy and reached into the event horizon of the wormhole until she reached Colonel Carter's mind. Once inside the Colonel's mind, Willow took a look around and took note of the positions of Teal'c, Daniel, the Colonel and Faith along with the attacking Jaffa and their closeness to the gate.

"Ok here goes" said Willow as she reached into the wormhole with her mind again and erected a telekinetic shield that blocked the weapons fire of the attacking Jaffa from hitting SG1. She had made sure that the field would be able to just cover SG1, the DHD and the Stargate.

"Sir!" said Willow, "ask them to run! I can't hold it for too long!"

"Carter!" shouted the General over the microphone, "You're safe, run, run, run!"

A few minutes later, everyone breathed easier when Colonel Carter, Teal'c, Daniel and Faith ran through the event horizon and stood behind Willow as she put her telekinetic shield back up just as the shield that blocked the firepower of the attacking Jaffa on the other side failed. A few stray blasts had gone through the wormhole just before the iris and the energy shield could be put back up.

Once the last blast had hit her telekinetic shield, Willow put it down and turned around to face her friends.

"Hi guys" said Willow panting, "Welcome home"

"Willow" said the Colonel, "What did you do?"

"Long story ma'am" said Willow as she bent down panting.

"So kids" said the General, "What happened?"

"We found the way into the base Sir" said the Colonel.

"But we couldn't find a way out" said Faith.

"So basically we were stuck there" said Daniel.

"Oh" said the General, "so no new toys?"

"Sorry Sir" said the Colonel.

"Alright you all know the protocol" said the General, "get checked out and then briefing in an hour"

The General then faced Willow, "I'm really interested to know what you did"

"Yes Sir" said Willow as she started to breathe normally.

"Welcome back Willow" said Daniel as he hugged the red head.

"Thanks Daniel" replied Willow.

"Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c, "It is good to have seen you again. I am pleased that you are doing well"

"Teal'c" said Willow as she smiled and bowed her head slightly.

"Hey Red" said Faith, "that was some fancy stuff you did back there"

"So" said Willow as she looked at the guns that Faith had on her, "enjoyed the shooting part, I take it?"

"Yeah" said Faith, "but not so much the part where we get shot at"

"Yeah" said the Colonel, "No one likes that part"

"Willow" said the Colonel as everyone had walked off first, "are you doing alright?"

"Yes ma'am" said Willow smiling, "I have a feeling that I'll be doing just great"

"I'm glad" said the Colonel as she gave Willow a quick hug, "I'm glad you're alright"

"Thank you ma'am" said Willow as the Colonel got out of the hug.

"See you at the briefing" said the Colonel as she followed Faith and the others to the infirmary.

"Yes ma'am" replied Willow as she saw Faith turn around and look at her with a grin.

_Faith: "I love you Red, I'm glad that you're back safe and sound"_

_Willow: "Love you too, Faith"_

Faith kept on grinning at Willow before she turned around and headed to the infirmary. Willow turned and walked up the stairs to a round of applause from the people at the control room.

"That was simply amazing" said O'Brien, the technician on duty

"Well done Captain Rosenberg" said Mr. Gilmor.

"Just doing my job" said Willow as she blushed while she nodded at everyone before walking up the metal stairs to the briefing room.

As Willow reached the briefing room, she noticed that General O'Neill was standing by the window and looking down at the Stargate.

"That was interesting what you just did" said the General.

"Yes Sir" said Willow as she looked at the Gate.

"Are you really alright Red?" asked the General.

"I am sir" said Willow, "Lya and the Asgard helped me a lot."

"They give you any new toys?" asked the General as he looked at Willow with a grin.

"Sorry sir" said Willow, "well, I do have that camping stuff."

"Nah" said the General, "I already have too much of that."

"I'm just glad you're back with us Red" said the General as he gave Willow a quick hug.

"Me too sir" said Willow.

"Now" said the General as he stepped back, "we have something else to deal with."

"Something major Sir?" asked Willow.

"Yep" said the General, "the President's coming here tomorrow"

"Oh" said Willow in surprise, "that's gonna be fun, huh?"

"Oh yes" said the General with a smile.

TBC

 


	45. The Interference

**Willow's Apartment, That night, 2100 hours**

"You have the keys right?" asked Willow as she stood behind Faith.

"Yea" she replied as she put the key into the hole and turned it, unlocking the door.

"Hey Kiddo!" said Faith as she called for Dawn while she walked into the apartment followed by Willow, who had closed the door behind her.

"Looks like she went out" said Willow.

"Yeah" said Faith, "maybe she did."

Willow then went to sit on the newly fixed couch with Faith sitting right next to her.

"Are you really alright Red?" asked Faith as she placed her head on Willow's shoulder.

"Yea" replied Willow as she in turn lay her head on top of Faith's, "I'm just tired, I think that stunt took a lot out of me."

"Can't believe you did it though" said Faith, "to throw a shield around yourself to defend against the stray blasts, and then to project your telepathy through the wormhole to the other side, to look through Sam's eyes to see where everyone was located, then to erect another telekinetic shield around us so that we can come home relatively unharmed and to telekinetically block the rest of the stray blasts until Big-G and the others could get the shield and the iris closed."

"I can't believe I did it either" said Willow.

"Wanna have something to eat?" asked Faith.

"Nah" said Willow as she kissed the top of Faith's head, "I just want to take a nice hot shower and then go sleep"

Willow then slowly got up and walked towards the shower. She walked for a while before she stopped, turned around and walked back to the living room.

"Hey" said Willow as Faith turned to look at her, "Come on, I'm waiting on you"

Faith grinned as she got up, put her arm around Willow's shoulder and walked into the shower together.

"Hey what do you know?" said Willow thirty minutes later as they left the shower and headed back to Willow's room, "looks like Dawn's back"

"You should really talk to her" whispered Faith

"I know" said Willow as she put on some pyjamas.

"Since when do you wear PJ's with rocket pictures on them?" said Faith as she tried her best not to laugh.

"Yeah, and this is coming from someone who just wears a tank top and shorts to bed?" said Willow with a smirk.

"Hey" said Faith as she stepped up to Willow and give her a peck on the cheek, "I haven't heard you complain yet, just so you know."

"True" said Willow as she turned to face Dawn's door.

"Go" said Faith, "talk to her"

"You sure?" asked Willow.

"Yeah" said Faith.

"Alright then" said Willow as she walked over to Dawn's room and knocked in the door.

"Dawnie?" said Willow as she knocked on Dawn's door softly.

"Willow?" said Dawn as she opened the door.

"Hi" said Willow as she waved nervously at Dawn.

"What happened to you the other day?" asked Dawn.

"Umm…. Can I come in?" asked Willow, "we need to talk"

"Yeah… ok…." Said Dawn as she opened her door fully to let Willow in.

"You know I was hurt really badly in that lab accident" said Willow as Dawn nodded her head, "Well I must have had some residual trauma, so they sent me overseas to a specialist to see what was wrong with me"

"Yeah" said Dawn, "that Colonel Carter person told me about it after I came back and found you were gone."

"Willow" continued Dawn as she sat down on her bed, "I know you asked for my forgiveness."

"I know" said Willow as she sat down next to her on the bed.

"I can't" said Dawn softly, "I'm sorry but I simply can't let it go just like that."

"I know" replied Willow, "it was foolish of me to think that you would forgive me so soon after what happened."

"The councillor's been trying to get me to ask you to come to our sessions" said Dawn.

"Do you want me to come?" asked Willow.

"I don't know" replied Dawn.

"If you want me to come" said Willow, "you just have to ask."

"Thank you" said Dawn softly.

"How's Buffy doing?" asked Willow although she knew that her best friend was still a sore topic between them.

"She's doing better" said Dawn, "Faith took me to see her last weekend. She was asking about you, like how you're doing and such."

"Oh" said Willow.

"She's been seeing a councillor there too, as are the rest of the Scoobies" said Dawn.

"Yea" said Willow, "it was a condition of their prison terms"

"I see" said Dawn as she just looked at her fingers.

Willow slowly took a hold of Dawn's hand and slightly squeezed. She was happy that the younger Summers sister didn't take her hand away.

"Do you still play chess?" asked Willow softly.

"Sometimes" said Dawn.

"I have a set in my room" said Willow, "I play with Colonel Carter sometimes and my ex-roommate when she used to stay with me"

"That's good" said Dawn.

"You still leading with your knight?" asked Willow as Dawn managed a smile.

"Maybe" said Dawn as she finally looked at Willow.

"I love you Dawnie" said Willow as she gave a peck on Dawn's cheek.

"I wish I could say the same Willow" said Dawn softly.

"I understand" said Willow. She knew that she was feeling hurt but she did everything she could not to show it.

"Can you stay here? With me?" asked Dawn.

"Sure" said Willow as the two girls sat back on the bed and leaned against the wall.

Dawn slowly put her head on Willow's shoulder as they simply just sat there on the bed in silence as Dawn closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"I still love you" whispered Willow as she kissed the top of Dawn's head.

Willow looked up and saw Faith looking on at the both of them and smiled.

_Faith: "Good night Red"._

_Willow: "Good night, get some rest. Big day tomorrow"._

_Faith: "Can't believe we'll be meeting the Big Guy. Well, you met him already. So scratch that, I can't believe I'll be meeting him."_

_Willow: "He's a teddy bear"._

Faith smiled at Willow before she went to Willow's room to get a good night's sleep.

**Briefing Room, SGC, 1300 hours.**

"Looks like the President just met up with General O'Neill" said Colonel Carter as she put down the phone in the briefing room.

"Yea" said Willow as she put on her dress blues, "I can feel the excitement throughout the base, kinda overwhelming".

"Well" said Daniel, "Excitement's always a good thing do you think?"

"True" replied Colonel Carter.

"So the Big Guy wants to meet SG1 first before he starts the rest of the tour around the base?" asked Faith.

"Yeah" replied the Colonel.

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "as the SGC's first line team, that would be most appropriate."

"Yep" said Colonel Carter, "and then after the tour, he'll be making a short speech in front of the entire base including all the SG teams."

"Ma'am" said Willow as she stood up, "I just received a telepathic burst from General O'Neill, the President just got out of the elevator on this level"

"I guess it's time" said the Colonel as she put on her dress blues.

"They're just three minutes away" whispered Willow as she moved to stand beside Colonel Carter with Daniel, Teal'c and Faith standing close by.

After a few minutes, General O'Neill walked into the bunting covered briefing room accompanied by President Hayes and his secret service escorts.

"Mr. President" said General O'Neil, "may I present to you SG1"

Colonel Carter and Willow immediately stood at attention and saluted their commander-in-chief.

"At ease" said the President smiling as he returned their salute.

"Sir" said the General as he led the President in introducing everyone, "Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter"

"Lt. Colonel" said the President as he smiled at the Colonel, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Jack keeps on saying that you are one of the greatest natural resources that this country has to offer; and I am glad to say that he has been right on the money. I just want to say that you've done a hell of a job"

"Thank you Sir" said the Colonel as she flashed that million dollar grin she was well known throughout the base for.

"Sir" said the General as he motioned towards Willow, "You know Captain Rosenberg"

"Captain" said the President smiling, "so can you tell me what number I'm thinking of now?"

"Not fair Sir" said Willow with a smile, "the number you're thinking of keeps on changing but at last count, I think you went through fourteen different numbers"

The President then turned to General O'Neill and gave a wide grin.

"I'm glad you're doing well Captain" said the President after he turned back to look at Willow, "I read about what you did yesterday, about how you helped get the rest of SG1 home safely, especially after your recent ordeal. That was a fantastic job and I'm really glad that you're on our side."

"Thank you Sir" said Willow as she smiled at the President.

"Sir" said the General, "Dr. Daniel Jackson"

"Ah, Dr. Jackson" said the President as he shook Daniel's hand.

"Mr. President, Sir" said Daniel smiling

"You know" said the President, "After I found out about the Stargate program, I actually went and bought the book you wrote before you went on that first mission to Abydos. It made for some interesting reading."

"Thank you Sir" said Daniel although on the inside he was confused whether 'interesting' meant he was a visionary or he was just nuts at the time he wrote the book.

"But it looks like what you wrote about in your book, did in fact happen" said the President smiling, "it's simply amazing that you had insight into this, even before you knew the truth about what's out there. And for that fact alone, and your contributions to the program since that time, you should be very proud of yourself"

"Thank you Sir" said Daniel as the President shook his hand.

"Sir" said the General, "Teal'c of Chulak"

"Teal'c" said the President as he shook the Jaffa's hand as Teal'c slightly bowed his head in respect.

"President Hayes" said Teal'c

"Teal'c" replied the President, "You have made a huge sacrifice in helping us fight against the Goa'uld. All I can say is thank you, and I hope that once the war with the Goa'uld is over, that both the humans of Earth and the Jaffa would continue to have a valued relationship"

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "I do believe that day will soon be upon us"

Faith looked on nervously as the President continued to talk to Teal'c as she slowly started to get worried about what the President would say to her. She kept on thinking nightmare scenarios about how he could chew her out in front of SG1 or say that she wasn't good enough to be part of the SGC and the Stargate program. She took a quick glance at Willow who was smiling at something the President had told Teal'c, and then she noticed that she gave a wider smile when Willow glanced at her.

_Willow: "Easy Faith, nothing to be nervous about"_

_Faith: "It's the President of the United States for crying out loud"_

_Willow: "I know. I told you, he's a teddy bear"_

_Faith: "I just hope he doesn't tell me to leave the program or something."_

_Willow: "He won't tell you to leave the program Faith. But I suspect he will playfully scare you a bit"_

_Faith: "You sense something?"_

_Willow: "Trust me; he has a weird sense of humour"_

_Faith: "Oh boy"_

Just then Faith noticed the President shake Teal'c's hand again before walking towards her. She saw him stand in front of her with his hands to his side and smile.

"Mr. President" said the General, "May I introduce Faith Lehane, the newest member of SG1"

"Miss Lehane" said the President as he shook Faith's hand, "welcome aboard"

"Thank you, Mr. President… Sir…. Mr. President" said Faith nervously which made the others look at Faith and smile at her nervousness.

"I have to be honest with you" said the President, "I wasn't too sure about you when Jack said that Captain Rosenberg recommended your participation into the SGC"

"Oh" said Faith.

_Willow: "Just hold on Faith"_

"But" said the President as he gave a big grin at the Slayer, "with the positive reports from Jack and the other members of your team and your instructors on the base, I've got to say that I'm really happy that I've been proved wrong"

It was then that Faith looked on in surprise.

"What you have done so far" said the President, "including defending this base, and by extension, this planet and the other human populated worlds is simply amazing. You should be very proud of yourself. I'm glad to say that General O'Neill's and Captain Rosenberg's recommendation to have you in the program has been indeed the correct choice. I need you to keep up the good work"

"I will" said Faith as she grinned at the President.

"Good job" said the President as he shook Faith's hand again before he was led away by General O'Neill.

"Th.. thank you" said Faith

"This way Sir" said the General as he led him down the metal stairs, "next stop, the Control Room. The heart of the SGC"

After the President left the briefing room, everything seemed more relaxed with the two officers more at ease even though they still had their dress blues on. Faith moved to the window facing the Stargate where she stood for a while unmoving, still thinking about what the President had said and smiled inwardly.

**Commissary, 1500 hours**

Once the President had completed the tour of the SGC, he made a speech thanking all the men and women, both military and civilian, for their contributions to the program and to the protection of the planet. After about fifteen minutes of the speech, every one moved to the commissary where a buffet was laid out for this special day.

As they sat down at their regular table, SG1 could see that the president was mingling among the rest of the SG team commanders and shaking hands with the team members.

"You wouldn't" said Faith

"Why not?" replied Willow

"I'd like to see this" said Colonel Carter as she leaned forward

"Come on Faith" said Daniel, "it won't hurt to ask him"

"Indeed" said Teal'c as the President walked towards SG1's table.

"Mr. President Sir" said Willow as she stood up, "would it be alright if I asked you to take a picture with us?"

Willow saw the President stare and her and the other members of SG1 who were seated behind her before giving them a wide grin, "of course, I thought you'd never ask"

The President then turned around and called for General O'Neill, "Hey Jack!"

"Sir?" said the General as he ran over to SG1's table.

"We're taking a picture together" said the President as he sat between Colonel Carter and General O'Neill with Willow and Faith standing right behind them. Daniel standing next to Willow and Teal'c, with his trademark hat, standing next to Faith rounded out the picture of SG1.

"Thank you Sir" said Willow after one of the President's secret service escorts took the picture on Willow's camera.

"No problem Captain" said the President, "I do expect a copy though"

"Of course sir" said Willow

**Briefing Room, 0900 hours, Three months later**

Since the President toured the SGC, things have gone really well and really fast for Faith. General O'Neill had recommended that she be intensively trained in basic tactics, advanced armed and unarmed combat over at the Alpha Site under the tutelage of Colonel Pierce and SG3's Colonel Reynolds, who was conducting a three month training exercise for new Marine recruits to the SGC, the Alpha Site and SG3.

While Faith was nearing the end of her intensive training at the Alpha site, Willow and the rest of SG1 was to go on a mission to the Rand Protectorate on the planet Tegalus.

"Carter?" asked the General

"Well Sir" said the Colonel, "from what we've been able to get from this Commander Gareth, the Stargate was actually thought to be a harmless museum piece. So you can imagine how shocked the local tour group was when they saw the Gate activate and a MALP come out from the wormhole"

"I take it that they want to meet?" asked the General

"Yes sir" said Colonel Carter

"Alright then" said the General, "You leave in an hour"

"Yes Sir" said the Colonel as she and the others got up and started to leave for the locker rooms.

"Jack" said Daniel just as Colonel Carter and Teal'c had left, "I need to talk to you and Willow"

"Daniel?" said the General as he motioned the two of them to join him in his office, "What's up?"

"Actually" said Daniel as he looked at both his friend and Willow, "It's about Dawn"

"Dawn?" asked Willow concerned, "did anything happen to her?"

"No" said Daniel as he looked at both the General and Willow, "As you know, Dawn is doing a double major in Psychology and Linguistics"

"Really?" asked Willow, "I knew about the Psychology, but she also decided to do linguistics?"

"You didn't know?" asked Daniel surprised

"I did suggest it when she came here but she never told me she was doing a double major" said Willow

"And?" said the General as he glanced at Willow as she looked down at the floor

"Dr. Kincaid, one of her professors who also happens to be a good friend of mine, told me that she was able to translate some ancient Sumerian tablets they had found in a dig"

"So?" asked the General

"Jack" said Daniel, "she managed to translate something that's been taking him weeks, by the way, in a matter of days"

"She's always been smart; I'd actually call her a genius" said Willow, "able to pick up new languages at the drop of a hat"

"What are you saying Daniel?" asked the General, afraid of where this conversation was going.

"Jack" said Daniel, "I need her on my team."

"No" said the General.

"Come on" said Daniel.

"Do you remember why she's in the position she is in?" said the General as he glanced at Willow.

"Sir" said Willow, "Daniel's right, she's super smart especially in the language department. I have no doubt that she'll be able to help Daniel a great deal and eventually she'll be an asset to this program"

"You're serious?" asked General O Neill, "are you sure you're not saying that just so that the both of you can have something in common? Such as working together in the same location?"

"Sir" said Willow before she was interrupted by Daniel.

"We don't show her the Stargate or any of the classified section of the base" said Daniel, "we could give her some office space up in NORAD which she could use during her summer breaks or whenever we have an urgent thingamajig that needs translating. You can even put guards on her the whole time she's here"

"How about a compromise?" said the General

"You compromise?" said Daniel smirking

"I've been known to" said the General

"Sir?" said Willow.

"If you want her to be a member of your team, then do it" said the General, "but she's not allowed in this mountain"

"Jack" said Daniel

"Sir" said Willow, "maybe Daniel could pass on any translating that needs to be done, as long as it doesn't involve the Ancients or the Goa'uld languages; basically just the Earth languages that need translations, to Dawn through this Dr. Kincaid?"

"Daniel?" asked the General

"Well" said Daniel as he thought about Willow's proposal, "I do have a large collection of ancient Egyptian and latin texts that need to be translated"

"She's great at that" said Willow, "plus it'll keep her busy"

"Alright then" said the General, "as long as Daniel's happy"

"Not super excited" mumbled Daniel, "but it's the next best thing I guess. I'll call up Dr. Kincaid when we get back from the mission"

"Alright" said the General as he looked at the archaeologist, "Daniel, off you go; I need to talk to Red alone"

"Alright" said Daniel as he looked at Willow in confusion as she shrugged, "See you at the Gateroom Willow"

"Sure Daniel" said Willow as she saw Daniel walk out the door and head to the locker rooms. Willow then turned and faced the General.

"Sir?" asked Willow as he motioned at her to take a seat.

"The President received a request from Miss Chase and Agent Reed from the BPRI" said the General as he leaned forward on his seat and rubbed his temples.

"Oh, something tells me I'm not going to like this one bit" thought Willow to herself

"They, through Agent Barret and Major Davis, made a request for this Tara Maclay to be given an early release to their custody" said the General as he handed her Tara's personal file.

"I see" said Willow

"She'll still be on probation" said the General as he noticed Willow's unease, "it's just that it's going to start earlier than expected"

"And the President's agreed with this?" asked Willow

"I'm sorry, Red" said the General, "but he felt that with the supernatural threats still out there and with the SGC having its hands full, the BPRI needs at least one person with a high level knowledge of magic to train the others"

"There's something else isn't there Sir" asked Willow

"They also want Faith and you" said the General, "Agent Reed's been gunning for you to join up with the BPRI"

"Is that an order sir?" asked Willow as he stared at the General

"No" replied the General.

"Then I have to refuse, Sir" said Willow, "this is where I belong"

"Funny" smiled the General, "Faith said exactly the same thing"

"I sense a 'but' coming Sir" said Willow.

"With the President unwilling to let the others go off after a short stay in minimum security" said the General, "the BPRI has requested that Faith help to train the potential slayers that are of age for a few days every month"

"What did she say Sir?" asked the General

"She said that she'll talk to you first before making a decision" said the General

"Yes Sir" replied Willow as she got up, and then sat down again.

"Red?" said the General

"I apologize Sir" said Willow

"What for?" asked the General confused

"You were right about Dawn" said Willow, "she doesn't like me Sir, well actually it's slightly better now, but I can still sense the dislike for me coming from her no matter how much she hides it. I thought that if she knew that the work we did was important even if it was just translating some ancient language; If we had something like that in common with each other then maybe, just maybe she'd be on the road to forgiving me"

"You know it doesn't work like that Red" said the General softly, "even if the both of you work at the same place, there is absolutely no guarantee that her feelings will change"

"Yes Sir" said Willow, "I know, I guess it was just wishful thinking"

"Red" said the General, "You know I'm not good at any of this emotional stuff so…"

"I should go to the locker room and get changed?" said Willow smiling.

"Exactly" said the General with a grin as Willow got up and walked towards the door.

"Red?" said the General, making Willow turn around again, "It'll be alright eventually"

"Yes Sir" said Willow

**Briefing Room, SGC, Six months following first contact with Rand Protectorate**

The mission to the Rand Protectorate on Tegalus had gone off on the wrong foot right from the beginning of the mission. With the Stargate being viewed as a religious artefact known as 'The Great Ring of Avidan', the more religious sections of Rand society began to stir up trouble, claiming that the activation of 'the great ring' and the emergence of SG1 was evidence that the old gods would be returning.

During Daniel's talks with Commander Gareth in the first month, SG1 was told that many of the religious peoples of the Rand Protectorate saw the Stargate as the place their ancient gods drew power from and, the place where these 'gods' would eventually return and reward the faithful.

"So our coming through the Stargate gave them the ammunition they needed?" asked Daniel

"Yes" Commander Gareth had said.

SG1 had also found that the Rand Protectorate and its neighbouring country, the Caledonian Federation were at a state of Cold War but the arrival of SG1 through the Stargate had caused hostilities to flare up once again. The rise of another extreme religious faction, led by someone called Soren, had drawn the ire of both the Rand and the Caledonians.

"I need to go back" said Daniel as he walked through the hallways of the SGC with the General. He had tried to broker a deal between the Rand and the Caledonians since the activation of the Stargate and the eventual arrival of SG1 had put the relations between the two old enemies at a knifes edge.

"This is our fault" said Daniel, "and we need to fix it"

Although the General did not want Daniel to go alone, Daniel eventually managed to convince him that going alone would be a sign of peace, that he would be better able to explain to them that the so called gods were really Goa'uld and that they were not coming back or else it was very likely that the fanatical group led by Soren would cause a revolt resulting in mass casualties from all sides. That was what had happened about two months ago; ever since then, there was a coup-de-etat in the Rand protectorate with the fundamentalists led by Soren having taken over the command bunker where the Stargate was relocated to. Now not only was the Stargate under enemy control, but Daniel was listed as Missing in Action after the Caledonian Federation attacked the Rand Protectorate in retaliation for a Rand bombing on Caledonian territory that was orchestrated by Soren.

"Sir" said Colonel Carter as she sat at her usual place in the briefing room, "we've already tried to convince Soren to allow SG-9 back to the planet to search for Daniel"

"And?" asked the General

"They refused Sir" said Willow, "something about more civil unrest if they see more off-worlders"

"That's a bunch of B.S" said Faith who had her hands tightened into fists on the briefing table

"Indeed" replied Teal'c

"I guess it's time I met this Soren guy huh?" said the General

It was a week later, that Soren and two of his people had come to Earth to conduct talks with General O'Neill.

"Welcome to Earth" said General O'Neill as the three guests walked up the stairs to the briefing room.

"It is a great honor" said Soren, "I bring you greeting from our great country, Avidan"

"Hold on" said the Colonel, "You changed the name?"

"Yes" said Soren, "it speaks more to the beliefs of our people"

"Ok" said the General as he motioned everyone to take a seat, however it seemed that Soren and his two assistants were more comfortable standing.

_Willow: "He's here for our weapons technology"_

_O'Neill: "You sure?"_

_Willow: "He's practically screaming it. And it gets even worse"_

_O'Neill: "How much worse can it get?"_

_Willow: "He wants to use the weapons to take over the Caledonian Federation"_

_O'Neill: "Great!"_

_Carter: "So you're saying that offering humanitarian aid won't be enough?"_

_Willow: "No ma'am"_

_Faith: "Anyway to find the layout of the bunker?"_

_Willow: "To do that, I'll have to reach into his mind and get the layout"_

_Faith: "Will it hurt him?"_

_Willow: "Not if I dig slowly"_

_O'Neill: "Do it Red"_

_Willow: "Sir?"_

Willow and the others glanced over at the General while he was making small talk with Soren, Willow had to make sure that the General was being serious.

_O'Neill: "Do it Red, without causing him any pain. I want the layout of the bunker and I want the radio frequencies that they aren't monitoring. We need our archeologist back"_

_Willow: "Yes Sir"_

After a chat with the three of them, the General and SG1 saw them off through the Stargate. After they had walked through the event horizon, Colonel Carter began to monitor the frequencies that were either not being monitored by Soren's forces and the radio frequencies that Daniel could be using in case he was with the Rand forces. In the meantime, Faith, Willow and Teal'c went to the Colonel's lab to draw out the plans for the Command Bunker that Soren was using. After everything was done, SG1 met with the General in his office two hours later.

"I've got the plans Sir" said Willow as she lay down a computer drawing of the Rand command bunker's interior, "they're pretty well armed and they have people all over the place"

"Looks like they've got the Stargate fully covered" said the Colonel as she pointed out the enemy defensive positions near the Gate, "maybe ten of Soren's forces in their Gateroom."

"Stun grenades through the event horizon?" said Faith.

"Could work" said the General, "but they'd be able to get reinforcements pretty quickly."

"O'Neill" said Teal'c, "We would require a two pronged attack. A coordinated attack with the forces of the Rand and a force from the SGC"

"Which means we still need to contact Daniel" said the General as he tightened his hands into fists out of frustration, "Damn it!"

"Carter" continued the General as he leaned on his table with both hands and looked at Colonel Carter, "I want that gate dialled every hour on the hour. Use all of the frequencies that Red found to send a message to Daniel. Send it in Goa'uld if you have to. I want a message through. I'm betting that he's trying his best to contact us as well"

"Yes sir" said the Colonel as she ran to the Control Room.

"Teal'c" said the Colonel, "I want you to practice breaching techniques with Faith and Red; get SG3, SG5 and SG12 to join you. I want them ready once Daniel contacts us and once we have an effective plan of attack."

"Very well, O'Neill" said Teal'c as he turned to face Willow and Faith, "Willow Rosenberg, Faith Lehane let us go now."

"Sir" said Willow as she looked at the General, "We'll get him back."

"I hope so Red" said the General.

Willow nodded her head as she turned and left the General's office to join Teal'c and Faith as they were on their way to join the other three SG teams.

It was by sheer luck that ten hours later, the scanning of the Rand Protectorate frequencies bore any fruit.

"General O'Neill to the Control Room" said O'Brien's voice over the P.A system, "General O'Neill to the Control Room."

SG1 was having dinner at the commissary when the call came in and immediately left their table and sprinted all the way to the control room, with Colonel Carter reaching the radio console first before anyone else.

"Carter?" said the General

"Looks like he found us Sir" said the Colonel and a familiar voice sounded over the radio.

"Hey guys" said Daniel over the radio, "Hello….. anyone there"

"Daniel" said the General.

"Jack" replied Daniel.

"Enjoying your vacation are you?" said the General as Willow and the others behind him smiled.

As he was speaking with the General, Daniel had inserted some Goa'uld terms in the English sentences he was transmitting. Teal'c nodded in recognition of what Daniel was talking about.

"Daniel Jackson's plan is similar to ours" said Teal'c, "a Jaffa tactic of using a two pronged attack on the Command Bunker using the Rand forces with whom he has allied himself and a team from the SGC"

The call with Daniel was disconnected after Teal'c spoke with him in Goa'uld about a time and method of attack. Daniel said that he would contact them in two hours to confirm the plan after talking to the leader of the Rand forces, Jared Kane.

"Alright guys" said the General as he looked at SG1, "I want everyone ready to go in four hours"

"Yes Sir" said Colonel Carter and Willow as they ran to the locker room along with Fait and Teal'c.

"O'Brien" said the General as he tapped the gate technicians shoulder, "Get SG3, 5 and 12 up here. I want them ready to go in four hours as well"

"Yes sir" said O'Brien as he spoke in the microphone to relay the General's orders.

**Four hours later, Gateroom, SGC**

It was finally time for the SG teams in the SGC and the Rand forces in the Rand Protectorate to make their incursion into the Command Bunker.

"Willow" said Colonel Carter, "Can you see how many are there on the other side?"

"One moment ma'am" said Willow closing her eyes as she transmitted her telepathy through the wormhole until it reached the other side and used one of Soren's people on the other side to scout how many people there were, and their positions.

"Ma'am" said Willow once she withdrew back to the SGC and opened her eyes, "there are a total of eleven armed ndividuals. Five of them seem to have high calibre weapons pointed at the Stargate, with the others being under cover in a horseshoe formation"

"Put up a telekinetic shield immediately once you're through" said the Colonel, "Understood?"

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as she gripped her weapon tightly and made sure to switch all safeties off.

"Captain Rosenberg and Teal'c will be going ahead, followed by Faith and myself. SG3, 5 and 12 will be right behind us. Daniel's team should be through in a few minutes. We'll secure the Stargate and eliminate all hostiles" said the Colonel as she turned around and spoke to the others.

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as she and Teal'c threw in two stun grenades each through the wormhole's event horizon.

"Think they went off?" asked Willow as she looked at Teal'c

"Let us find out Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c as Willow went through first and immediately set up a telekinetic shield in front of her and Teal'c who had come through a split second after her. There was only minimum resistance as Willow and Teal'c took them down in a few bursts of firepower.

"That was close" said Willow as the others walked through the Gate.

"SG 9 and SG 12 will secure the Gate" said Colonel Carter, "SG1 and SG3 will meet up with Daniel's team"

"Willow?" said the Colonel as she looked at the red head.

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as she telepathically searched for Daniel, "Found him ma'am, looks like his team is under heavy fire"

"Let's move out then" said Colonel Carter

_Willow: "Daniel, we're here. Coming to your location now"_

_Daniel: "Good to hear from you again"_

_Willow: "Yep, just hang on"_

It took less than thirty minutes before the combined forces of the Rand soldiers led by Kane and Daniel, along with the SGC's forces were able to retake the Command Bunker from Soren, who was eventually killed by Kane himself.

The Rand forces in the immediate vicinity were brought into the bunker to arrest the rebels and restore order. After the other rebels in the city were informed of Soren's defeat, they immediately surrendered to Rand security forces. Eventually, the Rand forces were able to retake the missile silos that the rebels had taken over and used to bomb the Caledonians. Jared had re-established communications with the Caledonian commander to inform them that the Rebels were taken down, and that all silo's and weapons caches had been secured, and in turn the Caledonians should step down their alert levels.

"Daniel" said the Colonel as she and SG1 approached the tan jacket wearing archaeologist.

"Sam" said Daniel, "What took you?"

"Hey, we were only a few seconds after you" said the Colonel as she gave a hug to her friend.

"Daniel" said Willow as she smiled and nodded.

"Willow, Faith" said Daniel and he hugged the two young women.

"Daniel Jackson" said Teal'c, "It is good to see you again"

"Likewise Teal'c" said Daniel, "six months is really a long time"

"Tell me about it" said Willow, "Dawn's been bugging me for more stuff for her to translate, had to tell her that you were missing somewhere in South America"

"Nice" smiled Daniel as he looked at Sam, "So… home?"

"Yep" said the Colonel, just as Jared Kane walked up to him.

"Dr. Jackson" said Kane

"Jared" said Daniel, "it's partly our fault that this happened, we promise you that we will help you rebuild"

"None of this is your fault, Dr. Jackson" said Kane, "You need to do anything"

"We'll help you rebuild" said Daniel as he looked at Kane with a face full of resolve.

Kane nodded his acceptance as he left to secure the Command Center.

"Lets go home" said Daniel as he left with the others for the Stargate.

"Hey" said Willow as she walked alongside Faith behind the others.

"Hey" said Faith.

"You alright?" asked Willow

"Yea" said Faith

"How many?" asked Willow

"Took down three" said Faith

"It was something that needed to be done" said Willow as she looked at Faith

"I know" she replied

"Oh hey" said Willow with a smile, "you have that training session with the potential slayers next week at the BPRI"

"Yep" replied Faith with a smile, "You're coming too right?"

"Yea" said Willow, "the General wants me there, as well as Major Davis who'll be doing an audit. You know, making sure that nothing untoward is going on"

"You mean like experimentations on demons and such" asked Faith as she recalled what Buffy had told her the Initiative was up to.

"Yep" said Willow, "and Dawn's excited about meeting Tara again"

"Yea" said Faith, "she played a huge role in Dawn's life, especially after Buffy's mom passed away"

"I kind of guessed that" said Willow, "I need to visit her"

"Who?" asked Faith just as they arrived at the Rand Gateroom.

"Mrs. Summers' grave" said Willow.

"Ready guys?" asked the Colonel as they waited for Willow and Faith at the event horizon.

"Yes ma'am" said Willow before all the SGC teams went through the Stargate for home.

**One Week later, Alternate Reality**

"You bitch" said Warren Mears angrily as he barged into Buffy's backyard as she was talking with Xander, and pointed a gun at her, "did you really think that you could do that to me, huh? Did you really think that you and your red headed whore could keep me in jail?"

"What?" said Buffy standing up, just as Warren shot wildly at Xander and her before he ran away making even more wild shots. It was blind luck that the first few shots that were aimed at Buffy missed as she went to push Xander out of the way. Ironically, it was the bullet heading for Xander that had pierced her shoulder and started to create a red spot on her white shirt that Xander was now trying to put pressure on.

At the same time as the commotion in the backyard, Tara was in Willow's room talking to her girlfriend; her soul mate. Suddenly there was a crack and Willow heard something break before noticing the red spot that was growing on Tara's chest and the red that sprayed over her own white coloured shirt. Both of them looked at each other in surprise as Tara held her hand out and point at Willow's shirt.

"Your shirt" said Tara before she fell forward.

Willow ran to her soul mate and did everything she could to wake her up.

"Tara? Baby?" said Willow as she grabbed her shoulders before pulling her limp body onto her lap, "Baby? Come on, get up" continued Willow as she cried in anguish.

Willow felt the life leave Tara's body as she sat there helpless while she rocked back and forth holding her dead body.

She suspected who had done this and who was responsible. And one way or another, they would pay the price for the death of the love of her life.

 


	46. Willow vs Willow

**Willow's Apartment, One week after Tegalus Incident**

"Hey Dawn!" shouted Faith, "are you ready to go?"

"Yeeeesh" said Dawn as she held her palms against her ears, "I'm not going deaf you know, and yes I'm ready"

"Cool" said Faith with a smile, "Let's get out of here"

"Where's Willow?" asked Dawn

"She's at Cheyenne Mountain" replied Faith

"So I take she backed out of going at the last minute huh?" asked Dawn with her arms folded around her chest, "afraid to face Tara?"

"Nope" said Faith, "and stop that will you"

"If she's going, then where is she?" asked Dawn, "I haven't seen her pack anything the entire week"

Faith then picked up a small black carry-on bag and showed it to Dawn.

"This is it" said Faith

"What?" asked Dawn, "That?"

"It's her to-go bag" said Faith, "she asked me to bring this with us"

"OK" replied Dawn, "So we're picking her up from work?"

"She'll be meeting us at the airport" said Faith, "despite what you may think about her, she's actually excited to see what the BPRI has done in Sunnydale. She and Paul will be going through everything with Angel and Cordelia, while I'm helping to train the Potentials for a week"

"Paul?" asked Dawn

"Major Davis" said Faith as she closed and locked the door behind her, "the guy from the Pentagon"

"Oh" said Dawn, "that guy"

"Yeah" said Faith, "That guy"

"He's kinda hot" said Dawn with a smirk.

"Ok" said Faith, "I'll let Red know"

"Don't you dare" said Dawn

"Come on" said Faith laughing as she got into the car with Dawn.

After a two hour drive to the airport, Faith parked the car in the long term parking zone and walked over to the main terminal with an excited Dawn.

"How do you think Tara's doing?" she asked.

"I got no clue kiddo" said Faith as she looked at the younger Brunette, "you miss her don't you?"

"Yep" smiled Dawn, "after mom died, she's the one who looked after all of us. Willow can never replace mom or her. Heck, she's not even good enough to replace Buffy"

"Red doesn't want to replace anyone of them" said Faith, "she's just trying her best to make sure you have a chance out there in the real world. You know very well that everyone, and that includes Tara, Buffy and even Xander, had kept you protected from the outside world. Red's just trying to make you see that not everything is black and white"

"Do I feel bad about some of the things I said to her? Maybe" said Dawn, "but I'm not going to apologize for it. I think she deserves most of it. Anyway, I'll be going back to Sunnydale permanently after Buffy's done with her sentence. I'll even try going to Sunnydale more often once Xander is released in six months"

"Red may not tell you any of this, ever" said Faith, "but if you leave just like that, you're going to hurt her very deeply"

"I won't hurt her" said Dawn smirking, "I'll actually say good-bye"

Faith sighed as she and Dawn walked into the terminal. Upon entering, they saw Willow standing near the entrance with a black coat bag containing her Dress Blues.

"Hey" said Faith as she handed Willow her to-go bag, "let me guess? The flight's delayed?"

"Nope" said Willow smiling, "for the first time ever, it's actually on time"

"Nice" said Faith.

"Hi Dawnie" said Willow, "ready for the trip?"

"Yea" said Dawn, "really excited about meeting Tara. It's been a long time since I've seen her"

"I bet" thought Willow to herself.

_Faith: "So how's that virtual reality training simulator for the new SGC recruits?"_

_Willow: "Not bad. Teal'c has dibs on it though. I just finished helping Colonel Carter work out the kinks for the test tomorrow"_

_Faith: "He put dibs on being the first to try it?"_

_Willow: "Yea, all of us stared at him when he said 'O'Neil, it is I who shall be placing dibs on this device'"_

_Faith: "I wish I was there"_

_Willow: "Thanks for helping pack"_

_Faith: "No problem Red"_

"Excited about your training sessions?" asked Willow.

"Yeah" said Faith, "Can't wait to see if Kennedy's improved any, I want to spar with that cocky chick first"

"Well" said Willow laughing, "Looks like you'll be getting your chance. Wait a sec, isn't she the one you wanted to introduce me to?"

"Maybe" said Faith smiling, "But not anymore"

Willow smiled as the three young women checked in before walking over to their gates. Before long, they had boarded their flight which was going to Sunnydale via Los Angeles.

**Magic Box, Alternate Reality**

After Willow left her room with her hands and shirt covered in Tara's blood, she walked down to the foyer only to blankly see Xander watching paramedics put Buffy into an ambulance. She had already invoked Osiris' name to bring back Tara, but due to her death being one that was natural and caused by humans, and thus the laws of natural passing could not be violated; there was nothing that could be done. In her rage, Willow use magical energy to cast Osiris out of her room in a flash of lightning.

"Willow" said Xander after looking at the blood on her hands and shirt, "Oh God, are you alright?"

"How did this happen?" asked Willow quietly

"It was Warren" said Xander, "He had a gun, I tried to stop him"

However he could only look on as Willow simply walked away at a fast pace.

"Willow!" shouted Xander as he started to follow her before the paramedics called out to him.

"Sir" the paramedic said, "we need to go now, are you coming with us?"

Xander looked on as Willow walked away before he made his decision and turned to the ambulance, which then sped off to Sunnydale Memorial.

It took some time, but Willow eventually reached the Magic Box.

As she walked in, most of the ceiling fixtures exploded due to the magical power that was radiating out of the enraged red head.

Willow turned towards Anya who was standing behind the counter, her face reflecting something akin to fear. Anya was aware that something had gone horribly wrong as Xander had already called her about the attempt on Buffy's life by Warren.

"Willow" said Anya as she headed to the front of the counter

"Where do you keep the books of the dark arts" asked Willow as she looked at Anya

"Willow" said Anya, "I know something horrible has happened, but you don't have to…"

Anya was interrupted by Willow as she stared at the bookshelves on the loft, "I need power"

"Not with those books Willow" said Anya as she came out from behind the counter, "I can't let you"

Before Anya could finish what she wanted to say, Willow put up her hand and shot purple coloured bolts of magical energy towards Anya, paralysing her.

Now paralysed, all Anya could do was look on in alarm as Willow gestured with her head and all the books on the loft shelves simply flew towards her land landed in a heap on the table next to the book stacks on the main floor.

Willow walked towards the heap of books as she looked down at the tiny writing before she slowly plunged her hands into the pages, melding her fingers into the books themselves. Anya could only look on in shock as the writing slowly moved up Willow's arms, chest and face. Eventually she had absorbed all the writing in all of the books and as she looked up at Anya, her eyes and hair were all black.

Willow then lifted her hands out of the books which were now all blank and looked at Anya as she walked towards her, "Now that's better"

"Can't speak?" said Willow calmly as she looked at Anya, "it won't be too long, and it should wear off soon. Anyway, I gotta go. I have a couple of errands I need to run"

Willow then walked towards the Magic Box entrance while Anya was still paralysed looking at the heap of books on the table. As she headed towards the entrance, Willow passed the Geode Quantum Mirror that SG1's Willow had come through months ago and took a quick glance at it. She noticed that some of the crystals were already glowing. Willow smiled to herself as she knew that there were two people who were responsible for Tara's death. She knew that no matter what happened, the both of them would pay the price for what they had done to her life. They were both responsible, one had shot the love of her life and the other had created the situation that caused Tara's death.

"Warren" thought Willow to herself as she stared at the Quantum Mirror, "You're first and then, I take care of the one who caused all my pain. After she's gone, I'll get my Tara back. No matter what happens, I'll get my Tara back."

**Sunnydale City Airport, four hours later, 1230 hours (Prime Reality)**

"Ah good ol' Sunnydale" said Dawn as she walked out of the gate followed by Willow and Faith

"Come on" said Willow as she motioned to the counters near the baggage claim area, "I've got to get my rental"

As the three young women were heading towards the rental car counters, Dawn and Faith saw someone that they recognized.

"Kennedy!" said Dawn as she ran up to the Potential and gave her a tight hug.

"Hey squirt" said Kennedy as she whispered into her ear, "How are you?"

Dawn nodded her head at Kennedy as she slowly stepped back from the hug.

"Faith" said Kennedy as she looked at the Slayer

"Kennedy" said Faith as she nodded her head.

"You guys ready to go?" asked Willow just as she returned from picking up the keys to her rental car and saw Faith and Dawn talking with someone she didn't recognize.

"Willow Rosenberg" said Faith, "meet Kennedy, one of the Potential Slayers"

"Wait" said Kennedy with her eyes wide open as she glanced at Dawn, "That Willow Rosenberg? The one who brought down the Slayer Council and got Buffy and the others arrested?"

"The one and the same" smirked Dawn.

"Hi" said Willow as she held out her hand.

Kennedy suddenly turned to face Dawn and Faith, without shaking Willow's hand, "hey guess what, Rona and Vi are waiting outside in the car for you guys. They were kinda excited when Cordelia and Angel announced that you and Faith were coming"

"And I wasn't expected?" asked Willow as she stared at Kennedy.

"They just mentioned a Captain Rosenberg and a Major Davis were coming" said Kennedy as she turned to look at Willow, "had no idea the Captain Rosenberg was going to be you though"

"How about we go?" said Faith as she held Willow's hand and walked towards the section where they would pick up the rental car.

"Faith" said Kennedy as she grabbed her other arm and pulled her the other direction, "why don't you travel with us? I mean Rona and Vi missed you too you know, they wanted to catch up with you on the latest news and gossip"

"I can meet you and the others at the BPRI with Red" said Faith.

"Come on Faith" said Dawn as she ran towards Kennedy's car.

Willow looked on as two other girls got out of the car and ran over to Dawn excitedly before giving her a tight hug. She looked on at Dawn as she talked excitedly among the three of them.

_Faith: "You alright Red?"_

Willow looked at Faith and gave a smile that was tinged with sadness.

_Willow: "Yea"_

Faith turned around and looked at the smile on Dawn's face and knew exactly what was wrong, why Willow suddenly got upset and squeezed her hand even tighter.

_Faith: "Give her more time Red"_

Willow simply nodded as she walked towards the two unfamiliar girls just as Kennedy stepped between Willow and them.

"Sorry Captain" said Kennedy, "afraid my car is already maxed out with these three and Faith"

"What makes you think I'm coming with you? I'm just going there to tell Dawn I'll see her later" asked Willow confused, "and seriously speaking, I don't even know you. What's your problem with me?"

"You know, I may not have been Buffy's best friend but I did respect her and what she tried to do" said Kennedy, "you'll find that the same thing is true among all of the other Potentials here"

"I see" said Willow as she folded her arms across her chest, "and your point is?"

"We really don't like traitors" said Kennedy, "You betrayed your friends…"

"Kennedy!" said Faith as she interrupted the Potential by stepping in between her and Willow.

"Come on Faith" said Kennedy as she gripped her arm and pulled her towards the others, "Captain America here can drive her own car to the BPRI"

"Damn it" said Faith as she pulled her arm back from Kennedy's grip before Willow stepped forward and put her hand on Faith's shoulder.

"We're at an airport Faith" said Willow as she put her hand on Faith's shoulder, "no need to make a scene anymore than we already have"

Faith looked around her and noticed people looking at the small group of young women.

"You should go with them" said Willow, "I've got the address and a GPS"

"Faith!" shouted Dawn who was sitting in the front passenger seat, "come on, let's go"

"I'll see you there Faith" said Willow as she kissed the slayer on her check before turning around and walking towards her rental car with her bags hanging on her shoulder.

"Come on Faith" said Kennedy as she dragged Faith to her car. Faith was dragged backwards as she looked at Willow walking away towards her rental car.

"Hi Faith" said Rona and Vi as they moved further inside the car to give the Slayer space to take a seat beside them.

"Listen guys" said Faith, "I'll go with Willow and meet you there alright"

"Awww, come on Faith" said Dawn pouting, "It's been a long time since all five of us were together"

"Yea" said Kennedy as she looked at Willow get into her rental car, "we've been together longer as a team than you've been with her"

"Dawn?" said Faith as she looked at her housemate

"Come on Faith" said Dawn as she turned around to face Faith excitedly, "we're together again, why spoil it by adding her into the mix and anyway, she just left. Let's make it a race back to the BPRI, what do you say?"

"I'm game" said Kennedy as she looked excitedly at Faith and the others in the car.

"Let's do it" said Rona excitedly.

"Get in Faith" said Kennedy, "if we don't leave now, she'll have to much of a head start on us"

"Let's go" said Faith sighing as she got into the car to cheers from all the girls.

As Kennedy pulled out from the sidewalk, Faith could only imagine the hurt that Willow was feeling at the moment.

**Bureau of Paranormal Research and Investigation HQ, Sunnydale (Prime Reality)**

It took Willow and the others just under two hours to reach the BPRI headquarters due to the heavy traffic. Willow recalled how Kennedy had wanted to race to the BPRI, and that Willow's refusal to race meant that she was called a coward by the Potential Slayer before she put down the accelerator and sped off.

_Faith: "I'm sorry Red"_

_Willow: "It's alright. See if you can slow them down. Looks like traffic is starting to get heavy"_

Eventually, the other car did slow down into a crawl due to a traffic jam caused by an accident on the highway. But once they were clear, Kennedy sped off once again.

Willow didn't know what hurt more, the fact that Kennedy was childish enough to think that Willow could be taunted into a race to their destination; or that Dawn had been laughing hysterically when Kennedy called her a coward.

Once Willow reached the headquarters, she was visibly impressed with the building and the surrounding area. It looked very different than the Slayer Council building. She looked at the three story structure that was located within a secured and gated location with high walls.

"Ah, NID funding at its best" thought Willow to herself as she parked her car and got out.

"Hey Red" said Faith who ran towards her from inside the building.

"Hey" said Willow smiling, "the place looks nice, doesn't it?"

"Yea" replied Faith before she stepped in front of Willow, "about before, they really didn't mean that"

"Yes, they did Faith" said Willow, "do you think I'm a coward?"

"Are you kidding me?" replied Faith, "You could be a Slayer"

"Thanks" said Willow laughing, "how about we go inside?"

"Let's" said Faith as she placed her hand on the small of Willow's back.

Once Willow entered the building, she looked around impressed at the scale of the BPRI's operations. There were NID trained guards at most of the entry and exit points, she could also sense that there were more on the roof. The Potentials also were involved in guarded the perimeter of the premises along with the guards from the NID.

"Captain Rosenberg" said Agent Reed as he ran down the stairs from the second floor, "it's a pleasure to have you back in Sunnydale"

"Agent Reed" said Willow as she nodded at the NID man.

"Hello again, Miss Lehane.. Miss Summers" said Agent Reed as he turned towards both Faith and Dawn.

"Hey" said Faith as she simply nodded at the man.

"Nice to meet you again" said Dawn as she shook his hand.

"Well, come on" said Agent Reed excitedly, "off to see Mr. Angel and Miss Chase"

"Oh Kennedy" said Agent Reed as he quickly turned to face her, "Can you confirm that our three guests have rooms available?"

"Umm… Andy" said Kennedy as she looked on a list of names before looking at Agent Reed, "I'm afraid we don't have a room for Captain Rosenberg"

"Why am I not surprised?" thought Willow to herself.

"Let me see that" said Agent Reed as he grabbed the name list from Kennedy and then pointed to a blank slot in the list, "how about this? It's empty"

"Oh sorry" said Kennedy as she looked at the date on the paper, "that room list is the old one, we've got a new potential from Japan coming in later today, and that room has been assigned for her"

"How about Miss Lehane and Miss Summers?" asked Agent Reed afraid that their rooms had also been reassigned.

"Yeah" said Kennedy, "they still have their assigned rooms"

Faith and Dawn looked at each other as Agent Reed and Kennedy were having a discussion on what would be Willow's living arrangements.

"Well, this is awkward" said Dawn.

"I know" said Faith as she looked at an increasingly uncomfortable Willow before she stepped forward, "Kennedy, how about Red stay with me and Dawn?"

"Can't do that" said Kennedy, "it's a room occupancy issue"

"What?" said Faith incredulously.

"I'm sorry" said Agent Reed as he looked apologetically at Willow, "I'm afraid she's right"

"No choice then" said Willow, "I'll stay at my parent's house"

"Actually" said Kennedy, "seems like your parents rented out your old house to us, it's now home to some of our staff"

"Wait? What?" said both Faith and Willow.

"I guess they must have forgotten to tell you" said Kennedy as she smirked, "but don't worry, all of your stuff has been put into storage"

"Please excuse me" said Willow as she walked out of the building and took a deep breath before reaching for her secure phone.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" said Faith angrily as she looked at both Agent Reed and Kennedy.

"Miss Lehane" said Agent Reed with his hands up, "I swear I had no idea, all room assignments are handled by Kennedy"

"Kennedy?" said Faith as she looked at the Potential Slayer.

"I just found out thirty minutes before she arrived" said Kennedy innocently.

"Sure you did" replied Faith as she looked at Dawn was smiling to herself.

Just then Willow walked back into the building and met with Faith and the others.

"Anything?" asked Faith as she looked at Willow.

"I just called Walter" said Willow, "asked him to find me a hotel room"

"Ah" said Faith

"Sorry about this Captain" said Agent Reed

"I need a place to change into my uniform before I go upstairs" said Willow as she looked at Agent Reed, "is there any place that's free, or do I have to make an advanced booking?"

"Umm… this way Captain" said Agent Reed as he took her to a darkened office on the first floor, "Please, use my office to change into your uniform"

"Thanks" said Willow as she shut the door to the office.

Agent Reed then walked over to Kennedy, "May I talk to you outside? Now"

"Yeah" said Kennedy with a smile, "Sure"

Once they were outside Agent Reed laid it into Kennedy, "What the hell was that?"

"What?" asked Kennedy innocently.

"There's no Potential from Japan coming is there?" asked Agent Reed.

"There is" said Kennedy, "next week"

"Apologize to her and tell her you were mistaken" said Agent Reed, "then give her that room"

"No" replied Kennedy.

"I don't really care if you're the senior Potential here, Kennedy" said Agent Reed, "the Air Force is helping us with our logistical needs so that we could go anywhere in the country to battle supernatural threats so show some respect to her. Oh, and by the way, you just lied your teeth off to a psychic"

"I do show respect to Air Force personnel, just not to her" said Kennedy, "and she's not a psychic"

"She is" replied Agent Reed, "and she has enough pull to get you into trouble with Angel and Cordelia"

"She wouldn't do that" said Kennedy non-chalantly just as they saw Willow walking out smiling from Agent Reed's office in her Dress Blues.

"Let's go back in" said Agent Reed as he stared at Kennedy, "and apologize to her"

"No" said Kennedy softly.

"Agent Reed" said Willow as she nodded at him.

"I take it you have good news Captain?" he asked.

"Yep" said Willow, "got a room at a hotel downtown, so really can't complain much"

"That's great" said Faith.

"Yep" said Willow smiling.

"Captain" said Agent Reed as he started to walk up the stairs, "shall we?"

"We shall" said Willow as she walked beside Agent Reed with Dawn and Faith right behind them. They were walking for quite some time until they reached a closed office door on which Agent Reed promptly knocked.

"Come" said a very familiar female voice.

Agent Reed walked into the room followed by Willow and the others. She had looked around and noticed Major Davis sitting on a couch in his Dress Blues as well.

"Cordelia" said Willow as she nodded at her high school friend who also happened to slap her in D.C, Willow had already been mentally prepared for another one.

"Willow" said Cordelia as she rounded the table and held her hand out, "Welcome to the BPRI"

"Thanks" said Willow slightly surprised, as she took her hand and shook it, "nice place you got here"

"I know right" smiled Cordelia.

"Willow" said Angel as he gave the red head a tight hug.

"Hi Angel" replied Willow as she returned the hug and whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry, about what I did before. To you"

"You defended yourself" whispered Angel as he stepped back and stood next to Cordelia.

"Major Davis, Sir" said Willow as she saluted her superior officer.

"Captain" said the Major as he returned the salute, "had a nice flight?"

"Oh yea" said Willow smiling.

"Dawn… Faith" said Angel as he hugged both of the girls.

"Dawnie?" said a quiet voice from behind the new arrivals.

Dawn turned around grinning as she quickly ran into the arms of Tara and hugged her tightly.

"Dawnie" said Tara as she returned the hug, "How are you?"

"I've missed you so much" whispered Dawn into Tara's ear as tears of happiness started to fall from her eyes.

"I love you Dawnie" said Tara as she tightened her hug on the younger girl.

Willow could only look on at Tara and Dawn as she wished that her relationship with the younger Summers sister could be as similar.

"You look great" said Tara as she stepped back

"Red here kept her well fed" said Faith as she looked at Willow.

"Willow" said Tara as she looked up at Willow from, "Thank you"

Willow nodded her head and then walked up to Major Davis, who happened to be talking to Faith, Angel and Cordelia.

"Willow" said Angel, "While the others are going for the grand tour, mind if I talk to you? In private?"

"Sure" said Willow as the others led by Cordelia and Agent Reed went for the tour of the facilities.

"Thank you" said Angel as he stood beside Willow who was staring out at the city through Cordelia's office widows.

"For?" asked Willow

"What you did for the others" said Angel, "Agent Barret told us"

"Ah" said Willow as she shrugged her shoulders.

"He also said that you helped to put my name on the approved visitors list for Buffy" said Angel, "special exemption to visit her at night"

"Xander's on that list too" said Willow, "At least after he gets out in six months"

"He'll be working here as well" said Angel, "he'll be coordinating training sessions with instructors from the Air Force and Marines; and deployments of the Potential Slayers with Wesley"

"I see" said Willow as she looked out the window.

"Are you ok?" asked Angel.

"What do you mean?" asked Willow.

"Don't take this the wrong way" said Angel as he turned to face Willow, "but your scent is different"

"Its kinda rude to tell a girl that, don't you think?" said Willow smiling as she looked at Angel

"Willow" said Angel as he looked at Willow with concern.

"I'm alright Angel" said Willow, "I had a terrible lab accident that almost killed me, but I recovered"

"Willow" said Angel softly, "that's the worst cover story I've ever heard"

"The almost killed me part is true" said Willow as she looked at Angel.

"Classified?" asked Angel smiling.

"Yep" said Willow as she looked at Angel, "I know you and Cordelia have clearance but this is more of a need to know kinda thing"

"And we don't need to know" said Angel as he nodded in understanding.

"I wish Buffy was that understanding" said Willow, "I really do."

"Willow" said Angel as he put his hands on her shoulder, "I've known you almost as long as I've known Buffy, Xander and Giles. So you can tell me the truth, are you really alright?"

"Trust me Angel, I'm fine. After a very long time, I'm finally fine" smiled Willow, "I have a fantastic life."

"In that case" said Angel as he hugged the red head again, "I'm really, really glad."

"Thanks" replied Willow before she stepped back, "so wanna show me around this place?"

"Sure, come on" said Angel as he walked beside Willow out the door, "so, you and Faith huh?"

"Damn enhanced senses" said Willow laughing as the two friends walked down the hallway.

**Unknown Woods, Sunnydale, Alternate Reality**

Warren had found himself on the run from Willow, a very angry, a very rage filled Willow. A few hours ago, he was warned by the dark magic dealer, Rack, that Willow would be coming after him because of the life he took; Tara's life. Rack told Warren that Willow was running on pure fury now and that Warren would be punished for his actions. So Warren begged, begged Rack to help him with anything and everything that could protect him from the rage filled witch who was coming after him.

As he ran through the trees, Warren had tried everything to stop her including an axe to her back, a flying bomb, and lastly some restrictive goo that slowly covered her whole body. And Warren still ran and ran, never noticing that Willow had magically melted the goo off her body.

Still standing where she was, Willow said just one simple word, "Irretite"

Within a few seconds, the vines from several nearby trees wrapped around his wrists and legs. Now trapped, he was spread eagled between two trees as he waited for the one he had angered.

Willow then walked around a tree and smiled at him. Looking at the spread eagled Warren; she felt a feeling of accomplishment.

**Hours earlier, the same day**

Earlier in the day, Willow had gone to the hospital and saved Buffy's life by taking the bullet out of her and healing her wound. She then convinced them to take Xander's car and go after Warren, she could sense where he was going; he was escaping. After driving for some time, Willow sensed that they were getting close and immediately took control of the car magically; making it head towards the stretch of highway that the bus Warren was travelling on would pass by. All the while Buffy and Xander were trying to convince her that using magic wasn't the way to go.

"But you didn't lose what I lost" she thought to herself angrily

After finally finding Warren, or at least the bus he was on, Willow walked out of the car and stepped onto the highway waiting for the bus. As Buffy and Xander went after Willow, she shot out the same black-purple magical bolts that she shot Anya with, immobilizing them.

She then stood in front of the incoming bus as the driver slammed on the brakes and screeched to a halt just in front of her. Willow then calmly walked over to the now open door and said, "Get out". The passengers looked on as a terrified Warren got up from his seat and walked out of the bus.

Buffy and Xander looked on helplessly as Willow grabbed Warren by the neck and squeezed hard. But instead of the crack of bones, there was the sound of machinery getting broken as Willow realized that the 'Warren' in front of her is just a robot.

It was then that Willow became even more determined to catch up to Warren, but Buffy tried to stop her after watching what Willow did to the robot version of Warren. It was at that time when Buffy and Xander tried to convince her that killing was not the way; it was then that she told her two friends that Tara was dead and that Warren was one of the people responsible. After a few minutes of arguing on the morality of murdering a murderer, Willow flung her friends onto the side of the road before disappearing.

"Buff" said Xander, "Oh God, Tara…."

"I know" replied Buffy quietly, "We need to stop Willow"

"Where did she…..?" asked Xander as he already realized the answer.

"The Magic Box" said Buffy and Xander together as they head back to his car.

"No" said Buffy as she remembered Dawn would be coming home soon, "Tara"

"Home?" asked Xander as he got into the car

"Go!" said Buffy as he drove away.

**Unknown Woods, Sunnydale, Alternate Reality**

Back in the forest, Willow finally had Warren where she wanted him.

"Cute tricks" said Willow as she approached Warren

"It wasn't personal" said Warren

"Oh I see" said Willow sarcastically, "so instead of killing my best friend, you killed my girlfriend?"

"It wasn't personal" said Warren loudly, "Look, I wasn't aiming for you or your girlfriend. I wanted to find that other version of you and kill her. Your girlfriend was just an accident"

"I see" said Willow calmly

"Damn it" said Warren, "You know what, you're just asking for it now"

"I'm asking for it?" asked Willow incredulously

"You're one of the good guys, which means that I'll be walking away from this" said Warren smugly, "and when I do, you'll be begging me to join your little girlfriend"

Willow slowly and silently walked ever closer to Warren, just like a predator that just caught its prey. She walked closer and closer until she was just a few inches away from him. She looked behind her slightly as she sensed Buffy, Xander and Anya coming after her, they wanted to try stopping her from killing one of the people responsible. She then turned back and looked at Warren calmly; she knew that once Warren paid for his role in Tara's murder, her friends would do everything to stop her. They'd never guess that she'd be going back to the Quantum Mirror in the Magic Box, instead Willow's betting that they go and protect Jonathan and the other one.

"Stop looking at me like that" shouted Warren, "Help!"

"Shhhhhh" said Willow as she held her hand out with her palm facing up, next to Warren's chest.

"Wh… what are you doing?" asked Warren as Willow materialized the bullet that Warren had shot into Buffy and waving her other free hand, she ripped open Warren's shirt.

"I… I'm sorry ok" said Warren as he begged for his life, "Please, I'm sorry"

"Do you really know what a bullet feels like Warren? You know, as it goes slowly through your body?" said Willow as she pushed the bullet slowly through Warren's chest, "it's nothing like in the movies or comic books"

Willow looked on as Warren closed his eyes in pain and started to whimper.

"So" said Willow as she walked closer to Warren, "can you feel it? The metal pushing through your body. It's going to go through your spine soon and destroy your nervous system."

"So, can you feel it Warren?" repeated Willow

"You… you're not a bad person" said Warren hoping to get through to her by trying every desperate tactic he could think of through the pain, "You…. You don't want to do this…. You're not like me"

Just then, both Willow and Warren could hear Buffy and the others walking closer and closer to their location. Willow could sense that they were only a few hundred meters away as she looked back into the woods before turning to face Warren who seemed to have a small smile on his lips now.

"When you get caught, you'll lose them too" said Warren while panting from the intense pain, "I know you're in pain but…."

Warren never got to finish his sentence.

"Bored now" she said as she makes a gesture with her hand just as Buffy and the others come into view of Warren and Willow. They bore witness to Warren's skin tearing off his body in one single and clean piece.

Buffy, Xander and Anya looked on horrified as Warren's skinless body sagged lifelessly against the vines still holding him in place as Willow simply looked on.

"My God Willow" said Buffy horrified, "What did you do? What did you do?"

Willow then turned around and looked at her friends as she magically burned the body, leaving no trace of it. Willow kept on looking at the three people staring at her knowing that she had already crossed a line, and she liked it. There was one more person she'd be going after now. But if she was as powerful as her, she needed a power boost before activating the Quantum Mirror and destroying her counterpart for her part in Tara's death.

"One down" said Willow calmly to her friends as they came running towards her. Even before they could reach her, Willow had disappeared herself from the woods to just outside Rack's hidden place ten minutes later. She was going to take every bit of magic that the black magic dealer had for herself, even if she had to kill him to get it. Nothing was going to keep her away from revenge on her counterpart; all she could think of as she stepped through the hidden barrier was that if her counterpart hadn't come, then the so called Trio wouldn't have been jailed, leading to Warren's escape from the Sunnydale jail, which in turn led to Tara's death.

"Ultimately" thought Willow to herself, "she's the cause of my grief. Warren may have caused her death, but she was the one who made it happen. She'll die, and I'll bring Tara from that reality back here, we'll be together again. Always together. My love"

**Bureau of Paranormal Research and Investigation HQ, Sunnydale, 1400 hours (Prime Reality)**

"Not bad Angel" said Willow, "you guys have a lot of neat stuff."

"The NID's been pretty helpful" said Angel as he showed Willow the shooting ranges and the armoury in one of the sub levels of the BPRI.

Just then, the tour group which was now led by Kennedy and Agent Reed came down to the armoury and the firing range.

"Andy….. Kennedy" said Angel.

"Major Davis Sir" said Willow.

"Captain" replied the Major, "How's it going?"

"Not bad sir" said Willow, "we just got here ourselves"

"Hey Captain" said Kennedy mockingly, "how's your shooting?"

"It's ok" said Willow, "Why?"

"Come on" said Kennedy, "I challenge you, an Air Force officer against little old me, a Potential Slayer; you know, a nobody"

"Kennedy" said Faith and Angel.

"What?" said Kennedy, "if she can shoot, then what's the problem?"

"Are you qualified to shoot these weapons?" asked Major Davis.

"Oh yea" said Kennedy as she smiled at Dawn.

"Kennedy's the best when it comes to shooting" said Dawn, "both the projectile weapons and the traditional weapons"

"Sir?" said Willow as she looked over at Major Davis.

"Up to you Captain" said the Major, "if you think you can do it, then make the Air Force proud"

"Alright Sir" said Willow as she stepped up to Kennedy, "You know, I really don't know what problem you have with me. But if you want your ass kicked, then I'll gladly do it"

"You're the guest here" said Kennedy smiling, "take your pick"

"Alright" said Willow, "Nine millimetre, disassembled, two clips; loser buys lunch for the whole group"

"I'll take that bet" said Kennedy as she went to get the weapons from the armoury with Tara following close behind her.

"Kennedy" said Tara as she held her arm, "why are you antagonizing her?"

"She put you in jail" said Kennedy as she gently rubbed Tara's cheek

"After what I did, I deserved it" said Tara, "she helped us get extremely light sentences and now, you and Dawn are treating her like some sort of pariah"

"It's her own fault" said Kennedy as she kissed Tara's cheek, "just watch me as I beat her ass"

Kennedy then walked back to the firing range with the two weapons and four clips of ammo.

"Major" said Willow as she handed her weapon to her superior officer, "if you'd do the honours?"

Willow looked on as Kennedy handed her weapon to Agent Reed to disassemble it.

While Major Davis disassembled her weapon, Willow walked over to Faith and handed her Dress Blues to her for safe keeping.

"Red" said Faith, "you really don't need to do this. You don't need to prove anything to anyone"

"I know" said Willow, "but that girl rubs me the wrong way, she needs to be taken down a peg or two"

Willow and Faith then noticed Tara heading towards them.

"Willow" said Tara, "I… I'm sorry about Kennedy. Usually she's not like this"

"It's alright Tara" said Willow.

"And I'm sorry about how Dawn's been acting with you" said Tara.

"It'll take time" said Willow, "do I wish she can forgive me overnight? Yes, but I know that's not going to happen"

"Thanks for looking after her" said Tara, "have you met with Buffy or Xander yet?"

"No" admitted Willow, "not yet"

"I see" said Tara, "maybe you should visit Xander while you're here?"

"Maybe I will" said Willow.

"Captain" said Major Davis, "we're ready"

"Yea" said Kennedy, "are you chickening out now?"

"Sorry" said Tara.

"Faith" said Willow as she took off her white uniform underneath her Dress Blues leaving Willow in only her regulation dress skirt and black short sleeved undershirt, "can you hold my uniform, don't really want to explain to the General why I've got gunshot residue on my white uniform"

"Have I ever told you I love you with guns?" whispered Faith with a smile.

"Yep" said Willow with a grin as she stepped up to her booth and put on the safety goggles and earplugs.

It took under three minutes for Willow to reassemble the gun, unload both the clips and get maximum points from her target at the end of the range. Once she was done, Willow put down the gun and looked at Kennedy just as she finished her last clip. After Agent Reed and Major Davis tallied up the points, they declared Willow the winner by only three points.

"Not bad" said Willow as she looked at Kennedy who didn't look happy, and demanded that a recount be done.

"We did it twice Kennedy" said Agent Reed, "you owe us lunch"

"Damn it" said Kennedy as Willow approached her, "what?!"

"That was good" said Willow as she leaned to whisper into Kennedy's ear, "I was trained by some of the best people in the Air Force and the Marines, don't ever challenge me to anything like this again or else I'll kick your ass from this planet to the moon. Understood?"

Kennedy could only glare at Willow as she smiled and turned around to head back to a grinning Faith.

"Nice" said Faith as she handed Willow her uniform which she put on before putting on her Dress blues

"Wanna go to the coffee shop for lunch?" asked Willow as she looked at Faith

"Sure" said Faith smiling, "I don't start the training stuff until tomorrow so I got time today"

"Sir" said Willow as she looked at Major Davis, "if it's alright with you, Faith and I would like to go a favourite haunt of ours for lunch"

"Sure" said the Major smiling, "Will you be coming back soon?"

"Most likely" said Willow, "I'll be dropping off Faith and then I'll going to my hotel"

"Hotel?" asked the Major as he looked at Agent Reed and Willow

"Apparently there was some kind of a screw up with my room" said Willow, "so I called Walter at NORAD and he hooked me up with a room at a downtown hotel"

"Alright then" said the Major, "I'll be off to the Pentagon later today after lunch so I'll see at NORAD sometime"

"Yes sir" said Willow as she saluted the Major, "enjoy lunch"

"You too" said the Major

**Magic Box, Alternate Reality**

Willow smiled as she opened the door to the Magic Box and saw that it was empty, there was absolutely no one there.

"I was right" she said to herself, "They thought I'd go after Warren's friends, by the time they realize where I am, they'll be too late. I'm now fully charged after taking everything that Rack had, wish someone had been there to watch my handiwork. It was a vast improvement when compared to how he usually is"

Willow remembered what her alternate self had done and put her hands on the mineral like substance that covered the Quantum Mirror. She looked on and smiled as the event horizon slowly formed before it froze into the surface of the mirror. She stepped back and saw the mirror activate and she saw the greyish wall covered with computers and other technology.

"Looks like they moved the mirror on the other side to some kind of a lab" said Willow to herself, "that Carter woman must be right, this mirror must only connect to that particular one once its been activated. Too bad the Council had to interfere and force the government to keep it in Sunnydale under Buffy's protection"

Just then Willow heard a sound behind her.

"Anya" said Willow as she turned around.

"Willow" said Anya, "I know you're hurting, but this isn't the way"

"And you know what is?" asked Willow calmly

"I'm sorry she's gone Willow" said Anya, "we all miss her"

"Don't" said Willow calmly smiling, "I'll bring her back"

"Willow" said Anya, "I know what you want to do but she's not our Tara; the Tara we know and love is gone. I'm sorry but she's gone"

"No" replied Willow, "She's with Tara, she caused all of this to happen. She needs to go and then Tara will come back with me"

"Willow"

"Buffy" said Willow as she turned to face her best friend.

"Don't do this" said Buffy and Xander.

"Don't worry" said Willow with a smile, "I'll be back in a few hours, I gotta take care of myself"

Then Willow touched the mirrored surface as she felt an electrical charge go through her body as she gave a little screamed before she was pulled into the mirror.

"No" said Buffy as she ran to the front of the mirror and saw Willow on the other side in what looked like some kind of a lab surrounded by scientists. She saw Willow turn and smile at her before she waved her hand and flung the scientists onto a wall.

"Buffy" said Xander, "we need to do something"

Buffy touched the mirrored surface and nothing happened. She then looked at Xander and said something she hoped she would never have had to say.

"We need to call General O'Neill" said Buffy, "maybe he can help get her back before she does anymore damage"

**Science Lab One, SGC, 1800 hours**

Dr. Bill Lee is one of the civilian scientists working at the SGC assigned to research alien technology. The piece of technology his assistants are looking over in his lab now is something he has never seen before, but something he knew Captain Rosenberg was very familiar with. She had used this specific type of the Quantum Mirror to go to another reality and then came back home again.

Dr. Lee recalled that General O'Neill had ordered this mirror destroyed but no matter what they did, it couldn't be damaged. Although at first glance the Geode looked fragile, it was anything but. They had used staff weapons to damage it unsuccessfully, all the way up to C-4 but nothing was successful. Wanting to study the device further, Colonel Carter and Dr. Lee had convinced General O'Neill that it could be brought back to the SGC and kept under heavy guard in case someone else did come through. Little did they realize that today was that day.

"Uh…. Dr. Lee?" said one of his assistants, Dr. Bryd.

"What?" said Dr. Lee

"You may want to see this" said Dr. Bryd, "the mirror just activated"

"What?" said Dr. Lee as he ran over to where Dr. Bryd was and looked at the activated mirror before he went to the intercom and called for security and Colonel Carter.

He then cautiously walked back to the mirror and saw as Willow's counterpart pressed her hand onto the mirror and land on his side.

"Ummmm….." said Dr. Lee nervously, "Captain Rosenberg?"

"No" said Willow smiling, "I'd love to meet her though."

"I…. I'm sorry but she's not here" said Dr. Lee as Willow looked back at the mirror at Buffy staring at her.

Willow then waved her hand and flung Dr. Lee and Dr. Bryd onto the wall.

"Come now" said Willow, "is that any way to treat a guest to this reality?"

"I.. I really don't know where she is" said Dr. Lee just as four SF's ran in and aimed their weapons at Willow.

"Captain Rosenberg?" said one of the SF's

"You military and your guns" said Willow as she waved her hand and made the guns the SF's were carrying simply vanish before she pushed all four of the SF's against the wall in a sudden gush of air.

"Captain?" said Dr. Lee

"Where am I?" asked Willow calmly, "tell me and I don't hurt you, all I want to know is where I am, and by that, I mean my counterpart."

"Willow?" said Colonel Carter as she ran in and saw the SF's crumbled on the floor, unconscious but breathing before she looked at Dr. Lee and Dr. Bryd as they were hanging against the wall.

"You must be the Carter woman my Counterpart kept on rambling about" said Willow, "Colonel Carter this, Colonel Carter that.. blah.. blah… blah…"

"Willow" said Colonel Carter as she held her hands up, "I'm unarmed, just talk to me"

"I'd rather talk to myself" said Willow, "You know what I mean right?"

"Captain Rosenberg's on a mission right now" said Colonel Carter as she slowly walked back towards the alarm button.

"No, no, no" said Willow as she shot Colonel Carter with a magical purple bolt immobilizing her.

"Willow" said Colonel Carter just before she became fully paralysed.

"Shhhhhh" said Willow as she held her finger onto the Colonel's lips, "You know what your Captain Rosenberg did? She killed my girlfriend; the love of my life died because of her"

The Colonel tried her best to move or even speak but she couldn't do anything except stand paralysed.

"Ok, So maybe she didn't kill her" said Willow as she shrugged her shoulders, "the one who did has already been taken care of, but she created the situation"

"Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c, alongside Daniel, who had run in through the door and pointed a zat at her.

"Ah" said Willow, "The alien and the archaeologist. You know, that would make one hell of a bad joke. Now all I need is a bar"

"Red?" said General O'Neill as he ran in after being alerted by security.

"Carter?" said the General as he turned to look at Colonel Carter.

"She's paralysed" said Willow, "one of the many benefits of magic. Don't worry it will wear off soon"

"Red?" said General O'Neill, "I don't know what's going on but you need to stop"

"Stop, stop, stop, stop" said Willow, "You sound just like Buffy, Xander and Anya"

Suddenly Willow looked to her left and smiled, "thanks for the distraction, I found her."

"What?" said Daniel.

"Don't worry" said Willow, "After I'm done with her, I'll be leaving"

"Wait Red" said General O'Neill as he ran towards Willow just as she disappeared in flashes of lightning and swirling smoke.

"Jack?" said Daniel.

"Get a team together" said General O'Neill, "We're going for a trip to Sunnydale"

**Bureau of Paranormal Research and Investigation HQ, Sunnydale, 1810 hours (Prime Reality)**

"Hey" said Willow as she sat in the cafeteria of the BPRI drinking coffee with Cordelia and Angel, "this is good coffee. Definitely better than the ones at NORAD"

"Well we try" said Cordelia.

"Where's Faith?" asked Angel.

"She went to the park with Tara and Dawn" said Willow.

"So, you and Faith huh?" said Cordelia, "you know, I'd never have thought"

"Well" said Willow, "stranger things…"

Just then Willow doubled over and clutched her chest.

"Willow?" said Angel, "Willow, what's wrong?"

"Can't breathe" said Willow as her face contorted in pain, "the pain, the anger, the grief… it's too much"

"Willow?" said Cordelia as she looked at Willow falling off her seat and kneeling on the floor, "what are you talking about?"

"Angel…. the anger…... the grief…. Hurts…." said Willow as Angel kneeled beside her.

"Willow" said Angel worried, "what's going on with you?"

"Me" said a very familiar voice as SG1's Willow, Angel and Cordelia looked up in shock.

"Hi me" said Willow as she stared at Captain Rosenberg.

"How?" said Angel as he looked between Captain Rosenberg and the new Willow who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Angel" said Willow, "nice to see you, I thought you were in L.A"

"Who are you?" asked Angel.

"Cordy" said Willow as she ignored Angel's question, "last I heard you were working for Angel. Damn this reality is interesting"

"What?" asked Cordelia as she looked between the two Willow's.

"You don't know do you?" said Willow as she stared at Captain Rosenberg, "about the existence of other realities?"

"Don't, please" said Captain Rosenberg as she clutched her heart while struggling to get up.

"Angel" continued Captain Rosenberg as she struggled to talk through the pain, "get Cordy somewhere safe, and lockdown the BPRI, keep them safe"

"No" said Angel.

"Please Angel, I need you to keep them safe. This is my job" said Captain Rosenberg.

"You should listen to her Angel" said Willow, "I just want her for killing Tara"

"What?" said Angel and Cordelia.

"Tara's out with Dawn and Faith" said Cordelia.

"She's alive here?" said Willow smiling, "she's alive."

"Angel" said Captain Rosenberg, "I need you to call NORAD, tell them Sierra Gulf One dash Five needs immediate assistance. Code Red. They'll know what it means."

"What?" asked Angel confused.

"Go!" shouted Willow, "I'm begging you, please."

"Don't die" said Angel as he grabbed Cordelia and ran towards his office.

Captain Rosenberg grabbed onto the side of the table and slowly stood up.

"Willow" said Captain Rosenberg, "What happened?"

"You killed her!" said Willow as Captain Rosenberg saw her counterpart's eyes and hair become jet black along with black veins on her face, which became slightly pale. The next thing Captain Rosenberg knew, she was hit by some black coloured magical energy that threw her out the glass window and onto the roadway in front of the BPRI building.

"You killed the love of my life!" shouted Willow as she launched a wall of air towards Captain Rosenberg that knocked her off her feet and flung her onto her rental car.

"Attention" said Angel's voice over the P.A system, "all personnel follow lockdown protocols, this is not a drill"

"Ever the goody two shoes huh?" said Willow as she approached her counterpart who was already bleeding from cuts caused by the broken glass on her arms legs and face.

"Don't do this" said Captain Rosenberg as she tried to get off her dented rental car, "please, I don't want to hurt you."

"Aww…. " said Willow smiling, "but I wanna hurt you"

Captain Rosenberg looked on as another energy blast hit her hard and she flew backwards, landing on the asphalt in an odd angle. She knew that with the intense pain from her counterpart's emotions, she wouldn't be able to properly defend herself due to a lack of concentration.

"Willow!" said Angel as he ran out of the entrance and headed towards Willow.

"Keep out of this, Angel" said Willow, "just between me and the murderer here."

Willow then launched an attack at Angel which resulted in him heading at a fast speed towards a tree branch when suddenly he changed direction mid air and fell relatively harmlessly onto the grass instead of having the branch impale his heart.

"You were going to kill our friend" said Captain Rosenberg as she slowly stood up on trembling legs.

Willow looked on silently at Captain Rosenberg before she started to slowly walk towards her.

"Looks like you have some teeth" said Willow as she magically held up her counterpart and flung her onto a tree trunk.

Captain Rosenberg grimaced in pain as she hit that trunk before she fell onto the floor. She could feel her body healing itself but knew it would take some time.

"NID Security" said a group of men in black bullet proof vests who ran up behind Willow with their guns drawn at her.

"Get away from here" shouted Captain Rosenberg as she slowly got up with the injuries to her back, arms and legs already healed, "that's an order, move!"

Captain Rosenberg then saw Willow raise her hands for a magic attack. In turn the Captain raised her hands towards Willow and mentally pushed her away from the NID security men. She then walked up to the men and told them to evacuate the Potential Slayers safely out of the building. But before she knew it, Willow had hit her with another magical attack from her right side which flung her towards another car which she hit hard.

"Go run" said Willow to the NID men as they ran back into the building and she approached Captain Rosenberg, "You're right you know. I just want you gone"

"I know how you're feeling" said Captain Rosenberg as she slowly got up to her feet.

"You know how I feel?!" said Willow incredulously, "you know how I feel? Have you ever had anyone you love die right in front of you?... No? Maybe you should experience it. Maybe I should kill the one you love in front of you, and then you'll know how I feel"

Willow then lifted Captain Rosenberg until she was hanging in the air and smiled at a memory, "You love Faith? Really? Of all the people in the world you love the Dark Slayer"

"Stop" said Captain Rosenberg as she lost concentration again; the emotional pain from Willow was overwhelming her emphatic ability, which in turn was causing her pain.

"Oh" said Willow as she turned and grinned at Captain Rosenberg, "I found her"

"No" said Captain Rosenberg.

"How about we go for a ride?" said Willow as red lightning and black smoke engulfed the both of them and they disappeared.

As soon as Captain Rosenberg and Willow disappeared, there were columns of bright lights that appeared in the same area which lit up the now darkened driveway. Once the lights vanished, General O'Neill, SG1 and SG3 stood there in its place.

"Carter?" said the General, "I thought Red's subcutaneous transmitter showed her as being in this location?"

"It did Sir" said Colonel Carter

"O'Neill" said Teal'c as he saw the destruction around him, "something has occurred here"

"You got that right" said Angel who walked up to General O'Neill slowly.

"You're Angel right?" said the General

"You're General O'Neill" said Angel as Daniel and Teal'c quickly went to him and held him steady, "Willow's commanding officer?"

"Yes" said the General.

"So maybe you can tell me why there are two Willow's, and why one is trying to kill the other one?" asked Angel as he stared at the General.

"Reynolds" said the General, "coordinate with the head of security for this place, make sure everyone's alright"

"Yes sir" said Colonel Reynold's as he took SG3 and went into the BPRI building.

"Carter" said the General, "get Pendergast on the line, i want to know where Captain Rosenberg is"

"Yes Sir" said the Colonel as she dialled her phone

"Listen" said the General as he turned to face Angel, "While Carter is finding the location of Captain Rosenberg, I think we need to have a little chat with you, Miss Chase and Agent Reed."

"Alright" said Angel as Daniel and Teal'c helped him inside.

**Sunnydale Park, North End, 1830 hours (Prime Reality)**

"Damn that's a lot of shake you're drinking" said Tara as she looked at Dawn drinking the gigantic cup of chocolate shake like a demon.

"Yeah" said Faith, "watch it kiddo, or else you'll get brain freeze"

"Tara?" said Dawn, "Can I stay with you?"

"Dawn" said Tara, "why are you so intent on hurting Willow"

"I don't love her" said Dawn sadly, "I love you. You were always there for me and Buffy, she wasn't"

"Oh Dawnie" said Tara, "how about this? I'll ask Willow if I can come stay with you for a few weeks"

"Here" said another voice that just appeared out of nowhere, "you can ask her yourself"

"Woah!" said Faith as she got up from her seat just as Willow flung Captain Rosenberg onto the table that they were sitting at. She landed hard onto the table which in turn tipped over, making her fall onto Tara and Dawn, who in turn fell onto the ground.

"Willow?!" said Dawn as she looked at the one who was lying on the ground and the one who was walking towards them.

"Willow?" said Tara as she looked between the two Willow's.

Willow then looked at Tara and smiled, "Tara? Baby?"

"Excuse me?" said Tara as Willow came up to her and hugged her tight.

"You're alive" said Willow as she looked into her eyes, "I can't believe it, you're alive"

"Will…. Willow?" said Tara, "Wh…. What?"

"Stay here my love" said Willow, "I want to take care of the one who helped murder you"

"Willow?" said Dawn, "Tara's alive, who are you?"

"I'm Willow, Dawnie"

"Dawn!" said Faith, "take Tara with you and run"

"What?" said Dawn confused as she looked between the Willow who was coming to on her lap and the Willow standing over her in an all black outfit, with black hair and black eyes.

All of a sudden Faith grabbed Willow's shoulder and turned her around before giving her an uppercut that sent her flying back a few feet.

"You know" said Willow as she got up nursing a bleeding nose, "I've always wondered what it would be like to fight a slayer. Come on Dark Slayer; let's see your full power"

As Faith and Willow were fighting furiously, Captain Rosenberg slowly opened her eyes as her wounds started to heal. She slowly got up only to see the confused faces of Tara and Dawn looking at her.

"Willow" said Dawn, "what the hell is going on? Why are there two of you?"

"Dawn" said Tara as she walked towards Willow and helped her up, "she's not from here, is she?"

Willow shook her head.

"What do you mean?" asked Dawn, "its Willow, she's from here. Where else would she be from?"

"She's using dark magic" said Tara as she looked at the Willow who was fighting with Faith, "I can feel it in her"

"Tara" said Captain Rosenberg, "how can I stop her?"

"Make her use all of her magics" said Tara

"Tap her dry?" asked Captain Rosenberg as Tara nodded.

Captain Rosenberg then turned around and watched as both Faith and her counterpart were raining blows on each other before the both of them went into defensive stances and circled one another. Captain Rosenberg looked on in horror as Willow performed some magic on herself before she came down even harder on Faith.

"Tara" said Captain Rosenberg, "I'm going to stop this. Once I distract her, I need you to heal Faith"

"Alright" said Tara

"Dawn" said Captain Rosenberg, "if you want to help, then help Tara heal Faith"

Willow closed her eyes and reached into the minds of people who were still close by, changing their perception of events to make it seem like there was a gas explosion.

Dawn looked on as people nearby started to run away shouting about some gas explosion. Then she stared at Captain Rosenberg who had her eyes closed as if she was concentrating. The next thing she knew, Dawn saw a whitish-grey energy gathering around the palms of both of the Captain's hands. Then she launched the energy directly at Willow who was thrown back by the force of the energy blasts.

Dawn then saw Captain Rosenberg running towards the other Willow while she and Tara ran towards Faith who was lying bleeding and bruised on the ground.

"I thought you didn't have any more magic in you?" said Willow as she slowly got up in a daze.

"No magic" said Captain Rosenberg as she built up another ball of energy on both her palms which she released at close range, which made Willow fly backwards, "this is all me, it's my own power"

Willow smiled as she got up and fired two magic bolts of energy at Captain Rosenberg who had enough concentration to put up a telekinetic shield around her.

"That won't hold" said Willow as she increased the intensity of her bolts, "I'll get you for what you did"

"Come on then Willow" said Captain Rosenberg as she reinforced her shield despite the pain from Willow's raw emotions hitting her emphatic side, "show me how what you can do"

Willow increased the intensity of her magical bolts even more until she could see Captain Rosenberg go down onto her knees with her nose bleeding profusely. She then stopped her blasts once she started to tire out; she knew that the spell she used to strengthen herself in her fight against Faith took up most of her magics and that she didn't have much time until Entropic Cascade Failure set it.

Once Willow stopped firing her bolts, Captain Rosenberg put down her shield and collapsed onto all fours as she struggled to breathe from the strain of both holding the shield together against the force of the magics that Willow used and firing her own energy bolts.

"Willow" said Captain Rosenberg as she slowly stood up and walked towards Willow.

"Red!" shouted General O'Neill who had just arrived with Angel, Cordelia and Agent Reed, along with the rest of SG1.

"Sir" said Captain Rosenberg as he helped her up while she leaned on to the General. She then glanced at Angel and Colonel Carter who kneeled next to Faith as Tara was slowly healing her.

"I take it that Angel, Cordelia and Agent Reed have been read in Sir?" asked Captain Rosenberg.

"Yes" said the General, "having two Reds in one place kinda gave the secret away you know"

"Sorry Sir" said Captain Rosenberg, "It's my fault, if I hadn't gone to that other reality, this would not have happened."

"Not your fault Red" said the General.

"What other reality?" asked Dawn who had sneaked up behind the General as he went to help Captain Rosenberg, "Willow, what's going on?"

"She and Tara are authorized as well" said the General, "I figured you'd want to tell them yourself."

"I have to finish something first Sir" said Captain Rosenberg, "can you help me walk to where Willow is?"

"Of course" said the General as Dawn followed close behind them, curious about what was going on.

"Willow" said Captain Rosenberg as she looked at Willow who was leaning against a tree and looking at her counterpart with those black eyes, "you said I've never felt loss. You have absolutely no idea"

"What have you lost huh?" said Willow angrily, "you caused Tara's death"

"I'm sorry about her loss" said Captain Rosenberg, "I went to your reality because Dawn was in trouble."

"Wait what?" said Dawn who was right behind the General.

"She'll explain everything to you later" said the General as he grabbed Dawn's arm and pulled her towards Colonel Carter and Angel, "and after she tells you the truth, the first thing I better hear out of your mouth is 'I'm sorry'"

"Willow" said Captain Rosenberg as she placed both of her hands on her counterparts temples, "there are somethings that you should see"

Captain Rosenberg showed Willow everything terrible that happened to her from the loss of Dr. Frasier and her inability to save her, the loss of her friendships with the Scooby Gang after their arrests, her capture by the Scoobies because of her work, her nightmare about Anubis destroying the planet, her actual possession by Anubis resulting in the beating of Faith and Dr. Brightman, her sacrifice when she ran through the Stargate into the planet of ice and snow, her near ascension, her return to the SGC, her subsequent death and then cloning into a new body and ended finally with her near mental breakdown due to her being a clone and her original body dying.

"You died" said Willow as she looked in shock at Captain Rosenberg, "You died!"

"Yes, I did" said Captain Rosenberg, "and everything that happened to you until I left Sunnydale happened to me as well"

"She's gone" said Willow as she simply collapsed onto the ground, "she's still gone"

"I know and I'm so sorry" said Captain Rosenberg as she gave her counterpart a tight hug, "Just remember Tara for who she was and what she meant to you, Willow; and then you live your life. That's the best way you can honour her."

"You're almost done with your Doctorate?" asked Willow laughing as she gleaned a stray memory from Captain Rosenberg.

"Yea" said Captain Rosenberg, "you should get it done too, go back to school or defend Sunnydale with Buffy and the others, or travel to other planets through the Stargate. Do something that honours her memory. This isn't the way. I know you lost her but that doesn't mean that you can come to another reality and expect Tara to come back with you. Life doesn't work like that."

"I wish it did" said Willow.

"I'm sorry Willow" said Tara who cautiously came up behind Captain Rosenberg.

"How's Faith?" asked Captain Rosenberg as she looked back at Tara.

"She's asking for you" said Tara still in shock over the presence of two Willows.

"Thanks" said Captain Rosenberg as she looked at Tara and ran towards Faith.

"I'm sorry for your loss" said Tara as she kneeled down next to Willow.

"You look just like her" said Willow as she looked into Tara's eyes and placed her hand on her cheek, "You have her eyes, her smile, her hair...".

"But I'm not her" said Tara softly.

"That's what she just told me" said Willow as she looked at her counterpart while she helped Faith stand up, "that's exactly what she told me".

Suddenly everyone looked up when they heard Captain Rosenberg scream.

"Willow" said Colonel Carter as she ran towards her.

"Stay away" said Captain Rosenberg as she slumped forward in pain.

"Red" said Faith, "What's….?"

All of a sudden everyone looked on as Captain Rosenberg's eyes and hair become jet back while black veins appeared on her face just as it did on Willow some time ago. She screamed as she got onto her knees and held her hands to her chest.

"Hurts" said Captain Rosenberg, "the anger, the pain, the grief, the sorrow… I feel everything"

Willow looked on as her counterpart started to gather some kind of energy on the palms of her hands again, except this time it was jet black in colour.

"She did it" said Willow in shock as she looked at her own hands, "every negative emotion I had towards her, towards life, towards whatever it was that didn't give back my Tara to me; she absorbed it"

"General!" said Captain Rosenberg, "Run! I can't control what's going to happen; hell I don't even know what's going to happen!"

"Sir" said Colonel Carter, "the Gate sir, send that blast to an uninhabited world where it won't do damage to any living thing"

"Carter?" said the General

"Sir" said the Colonel, "trust me"

"Make the call" said the General.

The Colonel called the SGC on her phone and managed to get Walter, "Walter, please tell me the Prometheus hasn't left yet"

"No ma'am" said Walter

"I need you to dial the planet that SG1 was stuck on the first time General O'Neil had the Ancient repository downloaded into his head. The one where there were three suns in the sky and we almost died from extreme heat"

"P9Q-281?" said Walter

"Yes, dial it now" said the Colonel, "and then once you've dialled in, I need a site to site transport for both myself and Captain Rosenberg"

"Yes ma'am" said Walter, "Dialling now"

"Make sure by the time you're dialled in, that the shield and the iris has been disabled" said the Colonel

"Yes ma'am" said Walter.

"Listen up" said the General to Angel, Cordelia, Agent Reed, Tara and Dawn, "what you see now is and will be covered under the non-disclosure agreement. Breathe a word of this to anyone and I'll personally make sure none of you ever see the light of day ever again"

"See what?" said Dawn just as two bright lights enveloped Captain Rosenberg and Colonel Carter before they disappeared.

"Ok" said Dawn, "what the hell was that?"

**Gateroom, SGC.**

Everyone at the control room looked on as Willow and Colonel Carter were beamed into the Gateroom. They looked on stunned as they saw two balls of black energy gathered at Willow's palms.

"Willow" said the Colonel, "release the energy into the wormhole now!"

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as she pointed her hands towards the wormhole and released all of the energy that was stored in her body thanks to the emotions she absorbed from her counterpart.

After about ten minutes of releasing the black coloured energy, Willow toppled over and fell onto the ramp exhausted.

"Willow?" said the Colonel, "Good job"

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as she slowly got up, "can I sleep now?"

"Not yet Willow" said the Colonel smiling as she led Willow up the stairs to the control room.

"Walter" said the Colonel, "Contact General O'Neill, inform him that everything is ok. Willow released the energy harmlessly through the Stargate. And we'll be ready in five minutes to receive them. And make sure that Mr. Woolsey is on the way here, Captain Rosenberg's counterpart doesn't have too long before Entropic Cascade Failure sets in"

"Yes ma'am" said Walter as he called General O'Neill.

"Ma'am" said Willow as the Colonel helped her up to the briefing room, "are you guys angry at me?"

"Why?" asked the Colonel.

"None of this would have happened if I hadn't gone to that reality" said Willow.

"You listen to me Captain" said the Colonel, "None of this is your fault. You did what you had to do when you went to the other reality to help Dawn. There was no way any of us could have expected this to happen"

"But now five other people know about the Program because of me" said Willow.

"People who happen to be working for the government, including that Tara person, who knows exactly what would happen to them if they ever spilled the beans about the program" said the Colonel, "The president knows about this as well, and he agreed to give them disclosure with the condition that they never ever say anything about this incident to anyone. He has other conditions that he will give to Angel, Cordelia, Tara, Dawn and Agent Reed. But I have a feeling that Agent Barret will take care of Agent Reed himself"

"Yes ma'am" said Willow.

"Ma'am" said Walter as he ran up the stairs to the briefing room, "General O'Neill's ready"

"Alright Walter" said the Colonel as she pressed the button that brought down the blast door to cover the window that looked out at the Stargate, "We're ready too"

Just then brilliant white beams of light deposited Faith, Willow's counterpart, Dawn, and Tara into the briefing room.

"Nice trip?" said the Colonel as she smiled at Faith.

"Oh yeah" said Faith smiling, "We should do that more often, saves money on flying."

"It's not a taxi service Faith" smiled the Colonel

"Ok" said Dawn as she looked around her, "what's going on here, we were just at the park and now we're here and where's everyone else?"

"The General and the others will be meeting with Agent Barret and Major Davis to talk to Angel, Cordelia and Agent Reed about what happened" said Colonel Carter, "while the three of you are our responsibility"

"Where are we?" said Dawn with her hands folded over her chest, "and how did we get here?"

"How do you think you got here?" asked Faith.

"The only way I can think of is teleportation" said Willow.

"But I didn't sense any magics" replied Tara.

"Then that would mean….." said Dawn as she looked on at Captain Rosenberg, "No….. no… no… no… no… no…. no way"

"Dawn" said Captain Rosenberg as she leaned forward, "You wanted to know what I do for a living, now you get that chance"

"Of course there are conditions" said the Colonel as she stared at Dawn and Tara, "the two of you will sign a Non-Disclosure agreement, which means that should you two ever reveal anything to anyone about what you've seen or hear today, you'll be arrested again. This time, the deals you made with the government will be rendered null and void and you will be given the full twenty five to life prison sentence in the smallest and darkest hole we can find. Is that clear?"

"Yes" said Tara.

"How about this Willow?" said Dawn as she pointed to Captain Rosenberg's counterpart.

"She already signed it" said Captain Rosenberg, "I was there when she did it"

"Yes" said Willow quietly as she looked around the briefing room, "but I've never been here. Dr. Carter offered me an internship here but I couldn't accept it at the time. I never even got to see the place, even after disclosure day"

"Today you will" said Colonel Carter, "but after you're all debriefed by Mr. Woolsey from the IOA"

"He's a nice man" said Willow as she looked on sadly at Captain Rosenberg who walked towards her and squeezed her hand.

_Faith: "Is she going to be ok?"_

_Willow: "Eventually"_

_Faith: "I can't imagine how she's feeling"_

_Willow: "I can. I took her emotions into me; I know exactly how she felt and how she's feeling now. She needs help or else she'll break apart"_

_Faith: "She lost the love of her life"_

_Willow: "Yes"_

"Where exactly are we?" asked Dawn again.

"Faith?" asked Colonel Carter, "if you please"

"Guys" said Faith, "Welcome to Stargate Command"

TBC

 


	47. The Truth

**Infirmary, SGC**

Willow was in the infirmary undergoing a physical by the doctor in charge, a Dr. Brightman while Captain Rosenberg was waiting outside. She recalled how after they were beamed into the briefing room, Colonel Carter explained what had happened. It was after the explanation that Captain Rosenberg requested that she bring her down to the infirmary for her physical while the Colonel and Faith conducted the debriefing for Dawn and Tara. That was about an hour and a half ago.

"Tara" thought Willow to herself, "my Tara, I miss you so much"

"Miss Rosenberg?" said Dr. Brightman.

"Oh, sorry" said Willow, "I was just thinking"

"Your physical's done and, other than some bruises and cuts, you'll be just fine" said the doctor.

"That's it?" said Willow

"You were expecting something more?" said the doctor in surprise.

"I thought there would be more poking and prodding because of my abilities" said Willow.

"Ah" said the Doctor, "well if you would like, I could poke you with a needle if that would make you feel better"

"No thank you" said Willow with a smile.

"You know" said the doctor as she took off her gloves, "you'll find that the SGC is more accepting of the strange and wonderful than you may expect"

"She's right you know" said Captain Rosenberg as she walked in though the door, "you called Doc?"

"When did you call her?" asked Willow in surprise as she looked at Dr. Brightman, "I mean you were with me all this time and I didn't see you go for a phone"

"Telepath" said Captain Rosenberg as she raised her hand.

"Oh" said Willow.

"Everything all right?" asked the Captain as she looked at Willow.

"I guess so" replied Willow.

"Listen" said Captain Rosenberg, "in thirty minutes you have a debriefing with Mr. Woolsey and then you'll be going home. I really don't want you to experience Entropic Cascade Failure like I did in your reality"

"Looked painful" said Willow.

"It was" said Captain Rosenberg.

"You didn't want me upstairs in the briefing room with Tara, did you?" asked Willow softly.

"I could sense that she was feeling uncomfortable" said Captain Rosenberg, "I'm sorry, but like I told you before…."

"She's not my Tara" said Willow.

"Yes" said Captain Rosenberg as she held out her hand, "come on, I think your reality is waiting to see if you're alright"

"Alright" said Willow as she grabbed the offered hand and got up from the bed.

"Miss Rosenberg?" said Dr. Brightman.

"Yes?" said Willow.

"When you get back to your reality, I'd like for you to get checked out with whomever the CMO is at the SGC" said Dr. Brightman

"Why?" asked Willow, "you said that everything was alright with me"

"Yes" said the doctor, "but we have a standard test I couldn't administer that may have detected a particular gene"

"The Ancient gene and the protein marker?" asked Captain Rosenberg.

"Yes" said the Doctor.

"Huh?" said Willow as she looked between her counterpart and the doctor confused.

"Come on" said Captain Rosenberg, "I'll explain it to you on the way"

"See you later doc" said Captain Rosenberg as she turned around and led Willow to Science Lab One.

"Take care Captain and Miss Rosenberg" said the Doctor as she went back to treating Siler for another injury.

**Science Lab One**

"So you have this Ancient gene?" said Willow as she and Captain Rosenberg entered the Science lab where the Quantum Mirror was stored.

"Yes" said Captain Rosenberg, "and if you do have that gene and a special protein marker, then it could help save a very important ally"

"Oh" said Willow, "and are they like us in appearance?"

"You know those Roswell grey aliens that most people think are hoaxes?" said Captain Rosenberg.

"No way" said Willow with a smile, "you're kidding? They really exist?"

"Yep" said Captain Rosenberg, "they're pretty cool too, not to mention wicked smart"

"I'd like to meet them" said Willow.

"You should" said Captain Rosenberg smiling as she turned to Dr. Lee.

"Hi doc" said Captain Rosenberg, "the mirror still active?"

"Captain" said Dr. Lee, "yes, looks like some kind of argument's taking place on the other side"

"Ummm… I'm sorry" said Willow as she looked at Dr. Lee, "for hurting you I mean"

"Huh?" replied the scientist as he looked at Willow, "oh no, don't worry about it. Alien technology, you never know what's going to happen, or come through in this case. The risks of the job"

"Hey" said Captain Rosenberg, "it's that idiot Travers."

"He's there?" said Willow as she walked to the front of the mirror, "I don't like him at all. I still remember what he did to Buffy when he removed her Slayer powers"

"Your reality too huh?" said Captain Rosenberg, "what a douche"

**Magic Box, Alternate Reality**

"This is exactly why the Quantum Mirror should have been placed under the jurisdiction of Home World Security" said General O'Neill furiously as he stared at the older man who was standing across from him. Dr. Carter and Teal'c were standing behind him next to the quantum mirror.

"This artefact was found in Sunnydale, and thus it remains under the protection of the Slayer and the Watchers Council" said Quentin Travers as some of the members of the Watchers Council stood all over the place, with one standing next to Travers, one near the Scoobies, and two others near Dr. Carter and Teal'c.

"I really don't know what kind of pull you have with the President that would force him to keep the mirror here against his best judgement, but you just made a big mistake. Tell me what would happen if the Miss Rosenberg of this reality doesn't come back in time?" said the General before he looked at Buffy, "and Miss Summers here already told us that she hurt some scientists, SF's and Carter once she reached the other side."

"Now look here…" said Giles.

"No" said the General as he stared at Giles, "you want to do your whole supernatural killing vampires and demons thing, you go ahead. I know the President authorized that much for you people, I should know because I recommended that you continue. The SGC handles aliens and the Slayer and the Council handles supernatural threats on this planet. The Quantum Mirror is an alien artefact that should have been under lock and key, preferably on another planet instead of inside a Magic Shop where anyone could have a go at it. Tell me, what would have happened if a stranger with the Ancient gene activated it?"

"Look" said Buffy angrily, as she stepped in between the General and Giles and Quinton, "can you get her back or not?"

"We can't" said Sam, "I have a theory that the mirror, at least this particular mirror, is now keyed in to Miss Rosenberg's genetic code"

"Congratulations" said the General as he stared at Travers and Giles, "you may have lost one of your own people"

"Don't say that!" said Dawn who was seated next to Xander, "we already lost someone"

"Dawn" said Buffy as she looked at her sister with pain etched on her face.

"What?" said the General as he looked at Dawn and then looked at Buffy, "what's she mean?"

"Our friend, Tara was murdered yesterday afternoon" said Xander quietly.

"Oh" replied the General as he walked towards the table Dawn was sitting at before talking a chair and sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry about your friend" said the General softly.

"You have our condolences" said Sam as she crouched in front of Dawn, "we had no idea"

"Yeah well, when you come in here all half assed!" said Buffy, "what would you expect?!"

"Excuse me?" said the General as he got up and walked towards Buffy, "if someone had actually told us what really happened, then I wouldn't have put my foot in my mouth and by the way…"

"Jack!' shouted Sam as she was consoling Dawn.

"Buffy!" shouted Giles.

"Look General" said Giles as he took off his glasses, "let's just admit that both sides made mistakes, isn't there anything you could do?"

"We will not admit to any mistake" said Quentin.

"Like I said Mr. Giles" said Sam as she gave a death glare to the Council head, "only Miss Rosenberg or Captain Rosenberg can activate this particular Mirror and go though"

"Even I tried it but nothing happened" said the General.

"I really am sorry" said the General as he crouched next to Sam and held Dawn's hand.

"Umm…. Guys" said Xander as he noticed movement on the other side of the mirror.

"Its Willow" said Buffy, "and she looks as if she's back to normal"

"Huh?" said General O'Neill as he scratched his head while looking at Sam who shrugged her shoulders.

"Captain Rosenberg" said Teal'c as he nodded at the red head in the SGC uniform.

The General saw Captain Rosenberg take a white message board and write something on it.

"She's saying that Willow's ok" said Sam, "a bit injured but she'll heal"

"Is there a message board around here somewhere?" said the General.

"Buffy" said Giles, "there should be one in the back, could you be a dear and get it?"

"Sure" said Buffy.

Buffy came back five minutes later with a small message board.

**Buffy** : "Willow, are you ok?"

**Willow** : "Yes."

**Captain Rosenberg** : "How's little Gracie?"

**Sam** : "Doing fine, misses you. Wants her hair coloured red, waiting for you to get back."

It was then that the General took the white board from Sam.

**General** : "Let's stay on topic please."

**Captain Rosenberg** : "Willow needs debriefing by Woolsey, coming home after that."

**General** : "Alright."

**Captain Rosenberg** : "Recommend full physical by Dr. Frasier"

**General** : "Of course"

**Captain Rosenberg** : "May need Asgard help"

**General** : "Why?"

**Captain Rosenberg** : "She could have Ancient gene and a unique protein marker that could help the Asgard"

The General and Sam looked at each other in surprise after they got that bit of news from Captain Rosenberg.

**General** : "Does Miss Rosenberg agree to the test?"

**Willow** : "Yes"

**General** : "Alright then, I'll contact Dr. Frasier and the Asgard. The Triton is in orbit so once you get back, I'll have Dr. Frasier beamed over here"

"Willow" said Captain Rosenberg, "Mr. Woolsey's here, he wants to debrief you first since you're the one in more danger"

"OK" said Willow.

**Willow** : "Please tell Buffy I miss the gang, and that I'm sorry"

"Miss Summers" said the General as he handed the board over to Buffy.

**Buffy** : "We miss you too sweetie, please come back soon. Come back safe"

**Willow** : "Will do"

"I'm ready to go" said Willow as she handed the board over to Dr. Lee.

"Come on" said Captain Rosenberg as she led her counterpart away, "this way"

**VIP Room One**

Captain Rosenberg was standing outside the room where Tara and Dawn were placed in until it was their turn to be debriefed by Mr. Woolsey.

"Don't worry Captain" said Mr. Woolsey as he let Willow into the interview room, "I'll make sure you're called once she's done. Shouldn't take more than an hour"

"Thanks" said Willow as she smiled,

Standing outside the VIP door nervously, the guard looked at her curiously as she decided whether or not to go in. Finally, she made a decision and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Tara

Captain Rosenberg nodded at the guard who then opened the door.

"Hey" said Willow as she walked into the fairly large room with painted walls. She saw that there were two beds, a large table with four chairs and some paintings hanging on the walls.

"Definitely better than my quarters here" thought Captain Rosenberg to herself.

"Willow" said Tara as she stood up, "this place…. It's simply amazing. And the Stargate… you really go through it?"

"Yep" said Willow as she sat down at one of the chairs.

"Dawnie?" said Captain Rosenberg as she reached for her hand. She was surprised when Dawn withdrew her hand away from the Captain.

"Don't touch me" said Dawn as she gritted her teeth, "don't you dare touch me"

"Dawn?" said the Captain.

"You put my sister, and your best friend, in jail just so that you could go gallivanting across the galaxy?" said Dawn as she tried to contain her anger.

"Dawnie" said Tara, "you know why she couldn't tell us, why she couldn't tell any of us. Colonel Carter explained everything"

"But we're her family" said Dawn as she looked at Tara with tears in her eyes, "we're supposed to be her family and she lied and betrayed us"

"They have technology that could have saved lives" continued Dawn as she pointed her finger at Willow, "why couldn't this bitch use that to save Buffy when she died huh? She just hid behind her so called secrets and watched people die."

"You think I like watching people die?" said Captain Rosenberg as she stood up and faced Dawn, "I watched a dear friend die in front of me in the field. She died after she saved the life of someone else. She was shot by a staff weapon's energy blast right in front of me and she died right before my eyes. You know the sad part? The blast missed me by only a few centimetres; that should have been me! She left behind a daughter.. did you know that? Now that daughter doesn't have a mother anymore. You lost Buffy? Yeah, life sucks… Well guess what, you got Buffy back. Now you wanna tell my friend's daughter how her mother will be coming back and then everyone will be happy and partying every day?"

"Willow" said Tara, "she didn't know"

"No" said Willow as she stared into Dawns eyes, "that's the problem; she doesn't know what's out there. Yes there's a war in Sunnydale against vampires and demons, but what would help would that do when there are races out there that can wipe out this planet. Tell me Dawn… What the hell are you gonna do then? Hide behind Buffy? Hide behind magic?"

"You and Buffy think that everything starts and end with Sunnydale" continued Captain Rosenberg, "tell that to the people of Abydos"

"Faith mentioned that planet" said Tara, "what happened? I read their auras and I just know that whatever happened was a sad incident"

"Has Colonel Carter told you about the Ancients and ascended beings?" asked Captain Rosenberg as she looked at Tara.

"Yes" she replied.

"They're all gone Tara" said Captain Rosenberg as she turned back and looked into Dawn's eyes, "one of our enemies, a Goa'Uld called Anubis wanted to use a super weapon to murder every single life on that planet. The weapon was so powerful that it even destroyed the Stargate. It was only a miracle that an ascended Ancient called Oma Desala ascended the entire population of the planet"

"Then they're alive" said Dawn as she defiantly stared at Captain Rosenberg, "what's your problem?"

"Alive? Seriously? Alive? They can't interact or interfere with this plane of existence, how are they alive to us?" said Captain Rosenberg incredulously, "it's against their highest law to interfere. They don't exist anymore where we could talk to them every day, or trade or visit the children on that planet. For all intents and purposes, they are dead. An entire planet decimated by a madman. One of our oldest allies gone."

"How many?" asked Tara.

"Maybe in the Thousands" said Captain Rosenberg as she turned to look at Tara.

"My goddess" said Tara as she sat down on the chair in between Captain Rosenberg and Dawn.

"Or how about the Tollan" said Captain Rosenberg as she turned back and stared into Dawn's eyes, "the entire population of their home world may have died because one of their people decided that it was wrong to send a phase shifting enhanced nuclear bomb through our Stargate which out have not only destroyed this facility, but may have also ruined the environment of the entire planet"

"How many?" asked Tara as she feared the number that Captain Rosenberg would say.

"In the millions, and that's just the conservative estimate" said Captain Rosenberg as Tara covered her mouth in shock, "and they were light years ahead of us technologically. They still perished. We send the Prometheus to Tollan every month just to search for survivors because, for all their faults, they are still our allies"

"You don't know anything Dawn" said Captain Rosenberg, "You know absolutely nothing about the sacrifices people here have made, and you know absolutely nothing about what's going on out there in the galaxy….."

"Hey!" said Faith as the guard opened door and then closed it again once she entered the room, "what's going on here? I can hear your shouts from all the way down the hall."

"Nothing" said Captain Rosenberg.

"Red" said Faith.

"I'm going to my quarters until my counterpart's done" said Captain Rosenberg as she pushed the chair back and walked towards the door.

"Dawn" said Willow, her voice breaking, as she reached the door, "I'll talk to General O'Neill, I'll see if you can stay with Tara in Sunnydale after you graduate. If he agrees, then you can move out as soon as you're done."

"Red?" asked Faith dumbfounded.

"Willow" said Tara.

"I'm tired" said Captain Rosenberg sadly as she looked at Faith, "I'll see you at the BPRI Faith, you still have a job to do there and I'll be… hell I don't know what I'll be doing there."

Faith and the others looked on as Captain Rosenberg opened the door and then shut it again without facing any of them.

"What did you do?" said Faith as she stared at Dawn.

"Nothing" said Dawn quietly.

"That's bull and you know it" said Faith.

"Faith" said Tara, "it's not her fault. It's no one's fault"

"You have no idea what she sacrificed for you" said Faith softly as she looked at Dawn, "right now, if she does what she said she'll do, her reputation will be shot to hell. She did everything she could to make your life easier, so that you don't go to jail and all you did the entire time was antagonizing her."

"I don't care" said Dawn softly.

"You don't mean that Dawn" said Tara.

"You are the most ungrateful person I've ever known" said Faith, "you think B would want this?"

"Yes" said Dawn

"Ok" said Faith, "You think that B's the only one who sacrificed her life to save the world and then returned?"

"It's her job" said Dawn quietly, "She's the slayer"

"You have no idea what Red sacrificed to keep this galaxy from falling into the hands of Anubis" said Faith.

"What do you mean?" asked Tara.

"Not my place to say" said Faith as she looked at Dawn, "She'll be talking to Angel and Cordelia about it later after her counterpart leaves, you can hear about it then"

**Captain Rosenberg's Quarters, Forty Five minutes later**

"Willow?" said Colonel Carter as she knocked on Captain Rosenberg's door, "Willow?"

The Colonel stepped back as the door slowly opened and Captain Rosenberg peeked her head through the gap.

"Hey" said the Colonel, "I heard what happened from Faith"

"Oh" said Captain Rosenberg, "it was nothing ma'am…. Ummmmm…. has my counterpart finished her debrief?"

"Yes" said the Colonel, "But….."

"If you don't mind ma'am" said the Captain as she interrupted Colonel Carter, "I'll just put something on and meet you over at the science lab?"

"Alright Willow" said the Colonel smiling, "see you there then"

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as she managed a small smile.

**Science Lab One**

After spending twenty minutes freshening up and making sure that her eyes were no longer red and puffy, Captain Rosenberg opened her door and ran towards the lab where the Quantum Mirror was stored.

Once she reached the lab, she went inside only to see her counterpart, Dawn, Tara, Colonel Carter, Faith and Mr. Woolsey on one side of the room. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the small group.

"Ma'am" said Captain Rosenberg as she tapped on the Colonels shoulder.

"Willow" said the Colonel.

"Ah, Captain Rosenberg" said Mr. Woolsey.

"Hi Mr. Woolsey" said the Captain as she shook his hand again.

"Willow" said Captain Rosenberg as she gave her counterpart a tight hug and whispered, "you'll be alright, find a way to honour your Tara. Make her happy for you. Oh if you do have the Ancient gene and the same protein marker as me, ask the Asgard to introduce you to the Nox. They can help you as well. And I'm sure that Giles knows a coven that can help you to better control your magicks"

Willow nodded at her counterpart as Mr. Woolsey approached her.

"Miss Rosenberg" said Mr. Woolsey as he reached into his jacket pocket and took out two letters, "I would like for you to hand over these letters to the General O'Neill of your reality. He has already been given a message that these letters would be coming to him. It has my recommendations on what should be done with your case involving the incident with Mr. Mears of your reality as well as an official request by the IOA to put you under the direct protection of the Department of Home World Security in that reality should you also have the Ancient gene"

"Alright" said Willow as she reached for the letter with a trembling hand.

_Captain Rosenberg: "Don't worry, he recommended that no charges be filed against you"_

Willow looked at Captain Rosenberg in surprise.

_Captain Rosenberg: "Telepath, remember"_

Willow then simply smiled and hugged her counterpart again before Faith tapped her shoulder.

"Be safe Red" said Faith as she gave Willow a tight hug as she whispered in her ear, "you know, I don't really know what I'm doing in your reality. Maybe you should look me up"

"Maybe I will" said Willow as she got out of the hug and smiled at Faith.

"Ummmm….. ma'am?" said Captain Rosenberg as she approached the Colonel, "What are Dawn and Tara doing here?"

"Tara wanted to see the mirror" said the Colonel, "suffice it to say, the people in the other reality almost broke down when they saw her"

"This is amazing" said Tara as she looked at Xander and Buffy from the other reality as they sent her messages, "Don't you think so Dawn?"

"I guess" said Dawn quietly as she looked at her counterpart who was smiling and waving at her.

"You know you can wave back at her" said Tara.

"It's just weird" said Dawn quietly as she waved back at her counterpart, just as Tara walked towards Willow.

"Willow" said Tara as she approached Captain Rosenberg's counterpart, "I'm sorry again, for your loss"

Willow nodded her head as she hugged Tara and cried.

"Willow" said Captain Rosenberg as she held on to her shoulder, "its time"

"Goodbye Tara" said Willow as she backed out from the hug and approached the mirror.

Captain Rosenberg led Willow towards the mirror and gave her one last hug.

"Be safe my sister" said Captain Rosenberg as she looked into the surprised face of her counterpart, "come on, you know how much we've always wanted to have a sister. Just think of me as the sister who rarely visits"

Willow laughed as she stepped back and faced the mirror.

"I guess it's goodbye then" said Willow as she touched the mirror, "Sister"

Everyone watched as Willow was surrounded by a blue electrical field before she was sucked into the mirror and then reappeared at the other end, crashing into a bookcase. They then saw her hand over the letters to General O'Neill before she waved goodbye one more time.

Captain Rosenberg then raised a hand and concentrated. Everyone looked on as the mirror flickered a little before fading away.

"I guess that's it" said the Colonel.

"Yes ma'am" said Willow

"Miss Maclay, Miss Summers" said MR. Woolsey, "If you would come with me for the debriefing"

"Of course" said Tara as she and Dawn followed Mr. Woolsey out of the lab.

Dawn turned around only to see Willow looking sadly at the deactivated Quantum Mirror.

"Dawnie" said Tara, "let's go"

"Yea" replied Dawn.

**Cordelia's Office, BPRI, two hours later**

Once Tara and Dawn were debriefed by Mr. Woolsey, he had authorized their departure from the SGC to Cordelia's office at the BPRI.

"Cool" said Cordelia as four bright lights appeared and deposited Willow, Faith, Dawn and Tara back at the BPRI.

"Sir" said Willow smiling at General O'Neill.

"Hiya Red" said the General as he stood beside her.

"HI Willow" said Daniel with a smile.

"Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c with his characteristic bow.

"Daniel… Teal'c" said a beaming Willow, "I'm glad to see you"

"Glad you're doing alright" said Daniel, "you had us a bit worried in the park"

"Indeed" said Teal'c.

"Sorry about that" said Willow.

"Now that we know you're alright" said Daniel, "it's time for me and Teal'c to get going"

"Of course" said Willow smiling as she hugged Daniel and Teal'c as Dawn looked on, "thanks"

"You are our comrade" said Teal'c, "it has been our pleasure"

Willow nodded as Daniel and Teal'c vanished in two columns of light.

"Red" said the General, "I haven't told Angel or Miss Chase about you yet. I figured you'd want to tell that story yourself"

"Yes" said Willow, "thank you sir"

"What do you mean?" asked Cordelia, "What else is there other than Alien snakes?"

"Do you have coffee, Cordelia?" asked Willow as she sat down with General O'Neill and Faith sitting on either side of her.

"Sure" said Cordelia as she went to grap a cup of the hot black liquid.

"Tara.. Dawn" said Willow, "you guys need to hear this too"

"Angel" said Willow as Cordelia handed her a cup of coffee, "remember you said that my scent is different than you remember?"

"Yea" said Angel as he sat down across from Willow alongside Cordelia, Dawn and Tara.

"Well I'm not surprised that it is different" said Willow as she looked at Angel.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cordelia.

"I died" said Willow to the stunned faces of the four people in front of her.

"No" said Dawn, "that Captain Hailey told me that you were in a lab accident and was severely injured"

"That was a cover story" said Willow as she looked at Dawn's shocked face, "I really died"

"Red" said the General, "maybe you'd like to start at the beginning"

"You know about Anubis and how he is a half ascended being with no physical body?" asked Willow.

"Yes" said Angel, "the General explained it to me and Cordelia while you were at the SGC"

"A little over seven or eight months ago" said Willow, "Anubis infiltrated the SGC through a Russian Colonel before taking over Daniel. I sensed something was wrong and confronted Daniel, not knowing that it was Anubis who was inhabiting his body. He held a member of another team hostage and I used my powers to disarm him."

"Ok" said Angel.

"Once he saw my powers he used Daniel's body to shoot up the Gateroom, but he was injured thanks to a precision shot by the General through his shoulder" said Willow.

"Although he did shoot Red here in the leg" said Faith.

"Definitely not fun" mumbled Willow as Faith smiled.

"Anyway" said Willow as she looked up at the four people, "since Daniel was injured, he took over the General's body since he was closer to Daniel as he lay injured. He then used the General to get into the body he really wanted"

"Yours" said Tara.

"Yes" replied Willow as she looked down at her cup of coffee.

"You don't have any idea of what it's like to be taken over by a Goa'uld" said Willow quietly as her hands started to tremble, "he did exactly what Dawn, Buffy and Giles tried to do at the Slayer Council, he violated my mind and body. I could only watch, unable to do anything, as he used my body to attack the Chief Medical Officer into a coma. He used my hands, and I could feel everything, to grab her hand and smash it against the wall until the bones shattered. He then took my hands and grabbed her head and smashed it against the wall twice. That was when Faith intervened after she recovered from his initial attack against her"

The general noticing that her hands were trembling, helped Willow to put down her cup of coffee and squeezed her hand tightly.

"He used my powers to attack the base personnel a few hours after Colonel Carter used a device to subdue me. Later, he used my powers to push Colonel Carter through bullet proof glass so hard that she was constantly in pain for days" said Willow as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Willow" said Cordelia as she handed her ex school mate a box of tissues, "you don't need to tell us"

"I have to" said Willow as she glanced at Dawn, "so that you can understand what I've been through and what's at stake"

"What was Anubis's endgame?" asked Angel.

"He wanted to use me to go through the Stargate to his home world and rebuild his forces" said Willow.

"Then he could come back and attack us again" said the General.

"But you didn't escape" said Tara.

"No" replied Faith, "I had to beat her"

"She went all out against Anubis" said Willow, "I felt every hit and every throw. But I knew that Anubis felt it as well, but he wouldn't leave my body. He wanted the power that was in my body"

"Magic" said Tara

"No" said Willow, "he unlocked the full power of the Ancients that was dormant in my body"

"What?" said Tara surprised.

"I'll get to that" said Willow, "after Faith beat Anubis around, I guess he must have retreated into my mind to recover from the pain. It was then that I finally took control of my body again"

"You won" said Dawn quietly.

"No" said Willow, "as my body began to heal itself, which is one of the Ancient's powers', I could feel him returning to claim my mind and body again. It was then I knew I had two choices, either I fight Anubis for control my entire life while exiled from Earth or I die, at which point he'll no longer have access to my powers and he would have no choice but to leave"

"And you chose.." said Angel

"Death" said Willow as she looked at a surprised Dawn.

"Why?" asked Dawn, "You could have fought him, you took the easy way out"

"Dawn" said Faith, "you need to listen"

"You're right Dawn, I could have fought him for control" said Willow, "but he's too powerful and I couldn't have kept up the fight for long. He's a half ascended Ancient with knowledge of advanced Ancient technologies. What do you think would have happened to the galaxy when he took full control of my body and my powers, along with his knowledge?"

"It would have been unthinkable" said the General.

"He would have taken over the galaxy and then come to Earth with the full power of his fleet" said Willow, "and he would have been successful"

"How do you know?" asked Dawn

"I think I saw the future in a dream I had when I was in D.C, a few days after you guys were arrested" said Willow, "he had taken over my body and burned the planet. The entire SGC was massacred, Colorado Springs as destroyed, D.C was gone and Anubis, in my body, had started a new generation of the Goa'uld. The first of which, took over Buffy"

"What?" said Dawn and Angel together.

"No way" said Dawn, "that's a lie"

"Anubis told me that she fought hard, that I'd have been proud of how hard she fought and how tough she was" said Willow as she looked at Dawn, "But she was fighting alone against his best forces; she eventually fell. He had already taken down every magic user. He captured the leaders of the resistance. I was there when he used my body to coldly murder them; something that he transmitted live over the entire planet so that people could see what would happen to anyone who went against him. He held me in place helpless as he killed General O'Neill, Daniel and the President. And then….. Oh God….. and then….."

"Willow" said Tara softly, "what happened?"

"He gave Anhur, the Goa'uld who took over Buffy, the honour of murdering the last person; the final leader of the resistance" said Willow as tears started to flow down her cheeks and into the coffee.

"Who?" asked Angel.

"Dawn" said Willow as she looked at Buffy's younger sister.

"No" said Dawn stunned, "No"

"I saw Anhur point the staff weapon at your head, and then activate it. All I could do was look on helplessly as he mentally held me in place. I told you to close your eyes, and you cried as you did everything you could to reach Buffy" said Willow, "I shouted for Buffy to fight, to come to her senses and fight the bloody, fucking snake. Then I shut my eyes as I saw a bright orange light leave the staff weapon and then I heard the thud of a body falling on the floor. He murdered everyone using my hands Dawn"

Everyone just sat there in silence as they absorbed what they had just learnt. No one dared to speak as they looked at Willow as she looked down at her cup of coffee that was virtually untouched and had gotten cold. Finally, it was Faith who broke the silence.

"Red, you should finish the story you were saying" she said, "about what happened after Anubis went into your body a few months back"

"Right… where was I? Oh, so I accessed the Stargate and established a wormhole to a planet of ice and snow" said Willow as she wiped some tears from her eyes, "there was no way to get home as the SGC didn't know where I was going. Badly injured due to the pummelling by Faith, and my healing ability stopped by the extreme cold, Anubis finally left my body and escaped. I won, he was defeated."

"You were alone there?" asked Angel

"Yes" said Willow, "all alone until I was offered ascension"

"Wait what?" said Dawn, "you were offered ascension and you didn't take it?"

"What did I tell you earlier Dawn?" said Willow softly, "I wouldn't be able to interfere if I ascended. How could I when the Goa'uld are still out there ravaging the galaxy. I had help fight this war and, no, I don't have any regrets"

"And with Anubis out of your body…." said Angel

"All I had to do was survive" said Willow, "I eventually made it back to the SGC after a few hours of struggling against the cold to access the Stargate directly and send myself home. It took me a few days to recover"

"Especially after she had severe internal injuries I caused" said Faith.

"You did what you had to do" said Willow softly, "I thank you for that"

"Then after her debrief with the IOA, Red went on to heal Carter and the CMO" said the General with a downcast face.

"That's great news" said Cordelia as she noticed the looks that the General and Faith had, "right?"

"You didn't hear her scream in pain" said Faith.

"What happened?" asked Angel and Tara

"She collapsed" said the General, "a few hours later; we learned that all her organs were failing. She was put immediately on the transplant list but by that time, her kidneys had already failed"

"We were there when she was put on dialysis" said Faith.

"An ally of ours used a Goa'uld healing device we managed to acquire to heal Red" said the General, "and it worked since her vitals were all back to normal"

"Until we turned it off" said Faith, "then her vitals started to crash again"

"You mean she healed?" asked Dawn

"And her organs started to fail again once the device was off" said Faith, "there was nothing anyone could do"

"Until our last hope beamed us on board of their ship" said the General.

"You mean these Asgard?" asked Angel

"Yes" said Willow

"They did everything they could" continued Willow, "but the same thing kept on happening. They healed my body but once my body was healed, it would fail again. They said that my body was undergoing Catastrophic Cellular Breakdown"

"Why?" asked Tara who was still stunned at what she was hearing.

"My Ancient powers" said Willow, "they said that Anubis unlocked all the powers of near ascended Ancients and my body was incapable of holding all that power"

"Oh" said Dawn

"To save my life" said Willow, "they cloned me a new body, genetically engineered to be biologically similar to the 'near ascended' Ancients. Then they transferred my consciousness and my memories from my original body to this one. They said that this body would be able to hold all the power of near ascended Ancients safely, although I will have to forever remain in control"

Willow looked on as the four people in front of her stared at her with their eyes wide open.

"Someone please say something" said Willow.

She then noticed Angel get up and crouch in front of her and hug her tightly, "you're still our Willow"

"Thank you Angel" said Willow as she gave a smile and Angel sat back down across from her.

"After they ran tests on me" said Willow, "they gave me a tablet. The Asgard collected data that was important to them from my original body, and after they were done, they asked me to destroy it"

"Oh" said Tara as she realized what that meant.

"I pressed the button that disintegrated my original body" said Willow, "you have no idea what it's like looking at yourself, someone who is you… dead… just lying there peacefully…. Dead. And I pressed the button, I watched myself disintegrate… I knew it was something that needed to be done so that no one else could have access to my body. But… I still died… a part of me died"

Willow then stood up and walked to the window as Faith followed her. Dawn looked on as she noticed Willow's shoulders started to tremble, and Faith then hugged the red head.

"A little over seven months ago" said the General as he stared at Dawn, "after a night where she drank a lot, Red suffered a mental breakdown"

"No" said Dawn as she got up, "I didn't know"

"What do you mean?" asked Angel as he looked at General O'Neill.

"Red couldn't accept that she killed her original body and that she was a clone. She dreamt that her original body had told her certain things…. That she was an abomination that should be destroyed, among other things" said the General, "the Asgard were monitoring her vital signs and immediately took her to their home world in the Othalla galaxy to help her in her recovery."

"Remember she was gone for about a month?" said General O'Neill as he stared at Dawn.

"I didn't know" said Dawn softly

"Well" said the General, "you know now"

"General" said Willow as she walked back to the seating area with Faith by her side, "if it's alright with you, I'll like to get back to my hotel room now"

"Wait" said Angel, "Why are you staying in a hotel and not here? Didn't Kennedy arrange your room?"

"I guess she might have made a mistake" said Willow as she looked back at the General, "Please Sir? I'd really like to go back"

"Sure" said the General as he got up, "I'll give you a ride"

"You didn't drive Sir" said Willow

"I know" said the General as he grinned.

"I'll see you tomorrow Faith" said Willow as she looked at the Slayer.

"Ditto Red" said Faith, "I'll be training the potentials from seven in the morning, and you should join us"

"Maybe" said Willow as she turned to the General, "I'm ready Sir"

Angel and the others saw General O'Neill press a button on a device as two columns of bright lights engulfed Willow and the General and they disappeared.

Faith looked on sadly at the now empty space where Willow once stood before staring at Dawn.

"She's been through hell" said Angel.

"You have no idea" said Faith as she continued staring at Dawn before she turned around and left Cordelia's office, "I'll see you guys in the morning, I'm tired"

After Faith left the office, the others just sat in silence as they tried to absorb what they had learned this day and to reflect on the new reality that they had just been witness to.

**Willow's Room, Hotel Sunnydale**

A single beam of light suddenly appeared out of nowhere and deposited Willow in the middle of her room. The General had told her that she was already checked-in and that her keys would be inside the room.

Looking at the bed, she saw that the General was right. Her key was left on the bed which she then picked up and put on the side table. Not even bothering change or freshen up, Willow took off her BDU's and slipped under the covers naked and fell asleep as exhaustion simply took over.

TBC

 


	48. Gemini

**Faith's and Dawn's Room, BPRI, 0000 hours**

It has been almost two hours since Willow was beamed away to her hotel room thanks to the Prometheus. As soon as she left, Faith had went back to her room after telling Dawn, Tara, Angel and Cordelia that she was tired and was going to bed. That's exactly what she did; but although she was tired, she couldn't sleep a wink. All she could do way lie down and just look at the ceiling. She knew that of all the people who heard Willow's story, it would be Dawn who would have the most trouble accepting all the new things that she had found out over the past twenty four hours.

Faith knew that Angel and Cordelia would take it well, Tara may take it well as well and she may be the only one who could help Dawn through this information overload. But then again, Faith was pissed with Dawn about her need to blame everything on Willow, she heard what was said between them at the SGC thanks to her own enhanced hearing which was why once the argument began, Faith ran towards the room before someone said something that they couldn't easily take away. But she was too late; she saw how defeated and hurt Willow looked when she told Dawn that she'd ask General O'Neill about her leaving after graduation.

"I hope you haven't asked him Red" thought Faith to herself as she heard the light sobs of Dawn who was sleeping in the bed right across from her.

She recalled how Buffy's younger sister had come back an hour earlier, and looked at Faith who still hadn't fallen asleep.

"Hey" said Dawn softly as she sat on her bed and took off her shoes and socks.

"Hey" replied Faith quietly.

"About what happened…." Said Dawn as Faith quickly interrupted her.

"You don't deserve her, you know" said Faith as she continued to look at the ceiling, "she did everything for you, she even took you in so that you don't go to jail… and then you treat her like crap…. And she still loves you….. despite everything you did to her… she still wanted to take care of you…. And then, what you said yesterday…. You hurt her deeply… she hoped you'd understand but you still hurt her deeply and I don't know if she'll recover from that."

"I…." said Dawn as she had her eyes wide open in surprise.

"When we go back to Colorado Springs at the end of the week" said Faith, "I'll take you to visit B, then you can proudly tell her how you hurt Willow even more"

"I…"

"And if you say that you didn't mean it" said Faith as she looked at the younger girl, "I'll come and throttle you"

"Faith" said Dawn as she started to tear up.

"Good night Dawn" said Faith as she turned away from her and brought up her blanket to cover her face.

That was almost an hour ago but no matter what she did, Faith simply could not fall asleep. But it wasn't because of the younger girl who was sobbing the entire time in the darkness of the room. It was because she was thinking about Willow; she was alone now in a hotel room at a time when she shouldn't be alone. Faith recalled how alone she felt when she was the one living in one of Sunnydale's finest motels all those years ago, the loneliness was enough to make someone go nuts and she didn't want that to happen to someone she loved.

Faith slowly got up from her bed and walked to her closet, and grabbed a decent pair of jeans that complemented the tank top she was already wearing, and her favorite blue jacket.

"Oh, cant forget Red's to-go bag" thought Faith to herself as she picked up the black bag and set it next to the door.

She then put on a pair of socks and her shoes before she walked over to Dawn and ran her hands through her hair.

"Hey Kiddo" whispered Faith as she saw tears coming down the sleeping girls face, "I'm going out for a little while, I'll be back later in the morning"

Seeing that Dawn was making no movement to stop her, Faith bent down and kissed her cheek.

"See you" whispered Faith, "I'll get Tara to stay with you so that you're not alone"

Still seeing no movement from Dawn, Faith stepped back and turned around. She picked up Willow's bag, and a bag with some morning clothes for herself before opening the door and stepping out. She turned to her right and walked a few doors down when she knocked on Tara's door.

"Faith?" said a groggy Kennedy who had opened her girlfriend's door, "do you know what time it is?"

"Yea" said Faith, "I need to talk to Tara"

"Now?" said Kennedy who had confusion etched on her face.

"Yea now" said Faith impatiently.

"Hold on" said Kennedy as she sleepily walked back into Tara's room.

"Hey" said Tara groggy as she came to the door alone, "is Dawnie alright?"

"She's crying and sleeping at the same time" said Faith, "listen, I need to go out for a while, can you sleep in our room?"

"Um…. Sure" said Tara, "just give me a second"

Faith waited as Tara told Kennedy that she would be keeping Dawn company while Faith was out, then she came out into the hallway and closed her door behind her.

"You're going to be with Willow" said Tara knowingly as Faith walked her to the room she shared with Dawn.

"Yes" said Dawn as she opened the door and let Tara in.

"Please tell her that I have no hard feelings" said Tara as Faith nodded and ran towards the elevators.

Once the elevators reached the lobby, she dashed out just as the doors opened and almost ran over Angel in the process.

"Faith?" said Angel as the petite slayer rushed past him, "don't you have a training session in seven hours?"

"Yea" said Faith as she took off running, "I'll be back with Red before that"

"Sure" said Angel as he smiled and walked into the elevator, "umm… I wonder what Cordy's up to?"

Faith ran to Willow's rental car that was slightly dented on the passenger's side door and went in. Taking out the key from her pocket, she started the car and drove off towards the hotel that Willow was staying in.

**Hotel Sunnydale, 0045 hours**

The ride from the BPRI to the hotel didn't take too long, all Faith had to do was park the car, get their bags and walk towards the hotel lobby.

"Great" said Faith to herself as she entered the lobby, "I don't even know her room number."

Then she approached the front desk and spoke with one of the employees.

"I'm looking for Captain Willow Rosenberg's room" said Faith.

"One moment"

Faith kept on waiting for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only two minutes but the employee noticed that she was getting very impatient as she kept on tapping her fingers on the desk.

"Alright Miss" said the man, "Captain Rosenberg is in room 1041"

"Alright, thanks" said Faith as she turned at waved at the man before heading to the elevators.

"Ah, tenth floor" said Faith as she got off the elevator after a few seconds nad walked towards Willow's room, "here it is"

Willow was trying to sleep for the past two hours, sure she only managed thirty minutes of sleep but all the thoughts that were jumbled in her head refused to give her any peace. It was then she heard someone knocking on her door.

"It's almost one in the morning" Willow thought to herself, "who could it be this early in the morning?"

So she slowly got up, turned on the lights and tied on the robe that the hotel provided and opened the door.

"Faith?" said Willow as the brunette Slayer walked into her room carrying two bags.

"You know you forgot your to-go bag right?" said Faith as she stared at Willow with her hands on her hips.

"Yea" said Willow as she scratched her head, "I kind of didn't think stuff through when I asked the General if I could leave for the hotel"

"Hey" said Faith smiling, "you got the express train here, I actually had to drive"

"Well" said Willow sheepishly, "Luckily, I forgot the car too"

"It's a good thing I'm here then" said Faith as she walked towards Willow.

"Yea, can you imagine getting a cab in Sunnydale?" said Willow smiling

"That's not exactly what I meant" said Faith as she pushed Willow, robe and all, onto the bed.

"Faith?" said Willow, "I thought we agreed that using your enhanced strength was an unfair advantage"

"I don't remember making such an agreement with you" said Faith as she moved on top of Willow and straddled her.

"I do" said Willow, "the day I went to Antarctica"

"Nope" said Faith with a smile as she untied Willow's robe, "I don't recall"

"I do" said Willow as she laced her fingers in between Faith's after she opened Willow's robe.

"I don't" said Faith as she held down Willow's hands down by the sides of her head.

"But" said Faith as she raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I do seem to recall you being in this same position the day you left for Antarctica"

"Well I do agree with that" said Willow as she looked up and down Faith's fully clothed body and then to the sides at where her hands were, "But that time both of us were dressed, its kinda unfair that I'm the only one without anything on now"

"So what'cha gonna do about that?" smiled Faith as she gave Willow a deep kiss before she started to kiss down her neck.

"You know" said Willow as she closed her eyes, "I could always use my telekinesis on you"

"Hey" said Faith as she stopped what she was doing and looked into Willow's emerald eyes, "That's unfair."

"How is that unfair?" laughed Willow as she raised her upper body up and gave Faith a quick peck on her lips, "you have your enhanced abilities, which I maintain you're using unfairly, and I have my own".

"It just is" laughed Faith when she suddenly stopped laughing and stared at Willow, "Wait…. What are you… don't tell me…."

"Yup" said Willow grinning

"You won't do it, you wouldn't dare" said Faith as she started to feel the sensation of hands all over her body. Faith looked at both her hands holding down Willow's, and then she knew she had lost this battle.

"Oh" said Willow grinning as she telekinetically explored Faith's body, "but I am, and I do dare"

"Oh, you're going to pay dearly for this" said Faith as she closed her eyes and leaned over Willow, enjoying the sensations her love was giving her.

"Then try and make me pay Slayer" hissed Willow into Faith's ear.

**Willow's Room, Hotel Sunnydale, 0600 hours**

If anyone had come into Willow's room, they would have thought they stepped into the aftermath of a tornado. Faith's clothes and underwear were strewn all over the room with Willow's robe somehow hanging precariously on the curtain rod.

Willow stirred awake at the sound of her phone alarm going off as she found herself laying her head on Faith's chest, with her hand wrapped around her naked waist.

Still groggy, Willow telekinetically reached out for the phone, pulled it to her outstretched hand and turned off the alarm.

"Faith" said Willow as she kissed the slayer's shoulder and neck, "it's time to get up, you have training with the potentials in an hour"

"You and your telekinesis won the battle this time" said Faith smiling as she kissed the top of Willow's head, "I can't feel my entire lower body".

"Well you could always tell Angel and Cordelia that you'll be starting the training session for the potentials a bit late" said Willow.

"Yea?" said Faith smiling, "and what would be a good reason?"

"How about.." said Willow deep in thought, "oh I know, 'Dear Angel and Cordelia, I had naughty, very, very naughty Slayer sex with my girlfriend and now I can't feel anything in my lower extremities. Would like to request that the training session start late, at least until my girlfriend and I relearn how to walk', well?"

"Oh hell no" said Faith laughing, "Can you imagine their faces?"

"Cordelia will be smirking" said Willow, "and Angel's face will be as red as a beet"

"Plus I don't think that he'll be able to look us in the eyes for months" said Faith.

"Months?" said Willow laughing, "I was thinking at least a year"

"Hey" said Willow after the two naked women stopped laughing, "thanks for coming"

"Which one? The first, second or third time" smirked Faith.

"You know what I mean" said Willow as she lightly punched Faith in the arm before kissing her deeply, "seriously, thanks for coming to stay with me. I don't think I could have stayed alone after what happened yesterday"

"I love ya Red" said Faith as she kissed the top of Willow's head.

"Love you too Faith" said Willow as she lay her head back down on Faith's chest and listened to the rhythmic beating of her heart.

**BPRI, Training Room One, Slayer Basic training**

Willow was on the side lines watching as Faith and Kennedy led the training sessions for a new batch of Potential slayers who had just come of age. She was amazed at how Faith handled the different situations she was put in; there was Faith the Slayer, Faith the Civilian Consultant at the SGC and Faith the woman.

"I love all three" thought Willow to herself as she looked at Faith bark instructions to the potentials and show them the basics on staking a vampire.

Willow had talked to Angel about these new potential slayers and where they would be staying and what she found out from him was interesting. The new potentials would be staying with families in the nearby neighbourhoods that have been vetted by the NID. Angel had told her that this was done so that the newest potentials would have an easier transition as, for many, they would be staying away from their own families for the first time.

"How about education?" asked Willow.

"The potentials who've already completed high school have been admitted to U.C. Sunnydale" said Angel, "the ones who've yet to finish High School will finish their last year at Sunnydale High, and then move on to U.C. Sunnydale"

"Sunnydale High huh?" said Willow, "Yay for the Hellmouth"

"We've got some people keeping a watch on the Hellmouth here and others across the world" said Angel, "Giles recommended a coven in Devon which the BPRI approached to assist us in watching out for any demonic spikes and such"

"I hope they know what they're getting into" said Willow as she looked at Angel, "I'm saying that as Willow, not as an Air Force officer. I remember the nightmares I used to have after patrolling with Buffy"

"Yea, they have to sign a consent form to participate in this Potential Slayer Program" said Angel, "they know what the deal is, they know about their possible destiny as a Slayer. They know that they have to train themselves just in case."

"I'm glad that almost every potential the BPRI approached has accepted the offer to participate" said Willow.

"Me too" said Angel as he glanced at Willow and whispered, "how are you doing?"

"I'm alright" said Willow as she saw Dawn participate in the training too.

"Dawn's a potential too?" asked Willow in surprise.

"No" said Angel, "but she has been very eager to participate during the training sessions, she even emailed me about it"

"Oh" said Willow.

"You didn't know?" asked Angel in surprise

"No" said Willow, "There are a lot of things I don't know about her, I don't think we have a relationship anymore"

"I'm sorry" said Angel, "she took Buffy's incarceration extremely hard"

"She's still taking it hard" said Willow, "I already asked General O'Neill if she can move in with Tara on a permanent basis after she graduates"

"What did he say?" asked Angel

"He denied my request" said Willow, "he said that if he approaches the President with that request, then I've lost all credibility where the Scoobies are concerned, he asked me to work harder at fixing up my relationship with Dawn"

"He's a smart man" said Angel

"He is" said Willow, "I've tried everything Angel, right now it seems that we're just strangers who happen to live in the same apartment together"

"Willow" said Angel

"Sorry to bother you with my problems" said Willow as she looked at Angel.

"You're no bother" said Angel as he lightly squeezed her shoulder.

"Hey looks like they're done" said Willow as she saw everyone pick up their stuff and head out.

"Hey Red" said Faith with a grin before looking at Angel, "Hey boss man, Where's boss lady?"

"She's discussing the living arrangements with Agent Reed for these new potentials" said Angel.

"Faith" said Dawn and Kennedy as they ran to the slayer, "we're going for lunch in twenty minutes"

"Sure, why not" said Faith as she smiled at Willow, "we'll all go"

"No, no, no" said Kennedy, "just the Slayer, the senior potential and Dawn"

"Kennedy?" said Angel

"Seriously" said Kennedy, "we just want to discuss some training techniques we could implement after Faith leaves"

"Willow could have some ideas about what training sessions you could use" said Angel, "her military training would complement whatever training session you may come up with"

"No thanks" said Kennedy laughing as she shook her head, "training by that Marine instructor would be better, when's that Colonel whatshisname coming again?"

"Nice" said Willow as she approached Kennedy, "you're willing to use Air Force transport but not the training huh?"

"Oh please" said Kennedy, "I meant I don't need any training tips from you"

"Kennedy" said Angel, his voice low.

"Angel" said Willow, "please, I'd like to hear this"

"So talk" said Willow as she stared at Kennedy.

"How about you and me go at it huh?" said Kennedy, "let's see how useful Air Force training is against a Slayer"

"Potential" said Willow as she stepped forward just inches away from Kennedy's face, "all you are is a potential Slayer, I know you have nowhere near the fighting skills as Faith or Buffy"

"I don't need the full Slayer abilities to beat a coward and a traitor like you" said Kennedy

As Kennedy winked at Dawn, she never saw the kick from Willow that connected to her torso and knocked her back a few steps.

"Oh" said Kennedy as she threw a punch that hit Willow's face even before she could step back, "looks like the 'Captain' here has got some guts"

"Willow….. Kennedy" said Angel and Faith respectively as they tried to stop a full fledged fight between the Air Force officer and the potential Slayer.

Angel quickly moved to put his arms around Willow and stopped her from moving any further and Faith grabbed Kennedy's arm and twisted it as she brought the potential slayer down onto the floor.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" said Faith as she held Kennedy down.

"Come on Faith" said Kennedy as she stared at Willow, "just wanted to see if the cowards got any balls on her"

"Get out of here" said Faith as she brought Kennedy forcibly onto her feet and pushed her away, "you're to stay in your room until I figure out what the hell to do with you"

"It was just a joke Faith" said Kennedy as she pointed at Willow, "if she can't take a joke then what good is she?"

"You never, ever call my girlfriend a coward or a traitor" said Faith as she stepped up to Kennedy and stopped just inches away from her face, "not when you have no idea all the sacrifices she's made for you, Dawn and all of us to be safe. Is that clear?"

"But…" said Kennedy

"Is. That. Clear?" said Faith

"Yeah, yeah" said Kennedy as she walked to her room.

"Red" said Faith as she looked at Willow follow Kennedy with what looked like an intent to kill in her eyes, "Red!"

"What?!" said Willow as she looked at Faith.

"Calm down Red" said Faith.

"I'm going to let go of you now Willow" said Angel as Willow nodded.

Angel slowly released his arms and stood in front of a panting Willow.

"Willow" said Dawn.

"Don't" said Willow as she turned to face Dawn in anger, "Just don't"

"Red" said Faith as she gently took her face in her hands and turned it towards her, "I'm here, look at me. You need to calm down, stay in control"

It was just at that inopportune moment that Willow's secure phone rang in her pocket. Making sure that only the ones who knew about the SGC were present, she answered the phone.

"Rosenberg" said Willow a bit angrily

"Willow?" said Colonel Carter

"HI Colonel" said Willow as she inwardly cursed herself.

"You alright?"

"Yes ma'am" said Willow, "sorry if I sounded a bit off"

As Angel and Faith were talking to each other, Dawn stole glances at Willow. What she saw next not only confused her, it actually frightened her slightly. She noticed how calmly Willow was talking to whoever it was on the other line when suddenly Dawn saw fear in her face and her hand holding the phone started to tremble slightly.

"Red?" asked Faith once she noticed that Willow was done talking on the phone.

Angel also had noticed the rapid heartbeat, the trembling and the increased sweat production that indicated a fear response and knew instantly something was wrong.

"Willow?" asked Angel

"That was the SGC" said Willow as she seemed in shock.

"What's going on?" asked Faith

"Replicators" said Willow as she looked into the wide eyes of Faith. Faith read the mission reports too, and she knew the dangers that a species of mechanical bugs that eat everything in their path could pose.

"What about the replicators?" said Faith.

"Dawn" said Angel, "I think we need to leave them alone. It doesn't concern us"

"But….." said Dawn as she looked at Willow, "Willow….."

"One replicator ship is heading to this galaxy as we speak" said Willow as she looked at Faith, Angel and Dawn.

"How do they know?" asked Faith as she held on to Willow's shoulders.

"A human form replicator contacted the SGC to warn them" said Willow

"What are replicators?" asked Dawn, "you mentioned only the Goa'uld to us, what are the replicators?"

"Dawn" said Willow

"Please" said Dawn, "no more secrets, we already know about the Stargate, the Goa'uld and humans on other worlds. You said I've got no idea about what's going on in the galaxy; then tell me, please"

"You're right" said Willow as she looked at Dawn, "replicators are a race of mechanical bugs, they swarm through a galaxy going after races that have advanced technology and then they incorporate that technology into their own. Then, they eat everything else to replicate. All they need is one ship to start the infestation"

"Then they won't come after us right?" said Dawn, "I mean, we're not that technologically advanced"

"Think about it Dawn" said Willow, "they'll go after the Goa'uld first, then they'll come after us. We've got more advanced technology than the public are aware off"

"But….." said Dawn

"Remember Dawn" said Willow, "no one can know, not even Buffy or Xander; everything is covered under your NDA. Welcome to the 'Keeping Secrets from Your Loved Ones' club"

"Let's go then" said Faith, "just give me a few minutes to change"

Willow closed her eyes and stopped Faith from leaving the room as she held on to the Slayer's arm.

"What's going on?" asked Faith as she looked at Willow

"Colonel Carter just asked me to return to the SGC" said Willow, "those are my orders"

"But…." Said Faith

"Those are my orders Faith" said Willow as she looked at Faith as Dawn and Angel stood behind her, "the Colonel said it's just a meet and greet, the human form replicator is going to give us information on how to destroy the ship, and then we'll be destroying the Human form replicator after the ship is destroyed"

"Is it safe?" asked Angel

"I don't know" said Willow with a small smile, "our missions seldom go as planned"

"Screw the orders" said Faith as she pushed Willow aside, "I'm going"

"Faith" said Willow as she held on to her hand, "she told me that the NID Oversight has been making a lot of noise about not having a trainer for the Potential Slayers, at least until Buffy's out. And with the President unwilling to release her so soon; well, they've wanted you for a long time. Agent Reed has been pushing for you to permanently join the BPRI"

Upon hearing that, Faith stared at Angel surprised.

"I didn't know that" said Angel with his hands up, "I swear"

"General O'Neill has been trying his best to prevent a permanent transfer since you're important to the SGC as well" said Willow, "so he made a deal, you train the potentials for a week every month until Buffy's out on probation. That's why he arranged SG1's schedule so that you'd be able to go on missions when you're not at the BPRI"

"And if I leave right now?" asked Faith

"The civilian oversight branch of the NID that handles the BPRI can say that you haven't been made available to them as promised and because of that, you'll have to be permanently transferred to this place" said Willow.

"Why wasn't I told about that?" said Faith

"Neither was I Faith" said Willow, "until now, it was just need to know for me and you. The General has been protecting you from the BPRI because he knows that you're important to Stargate Command. So please, I'm asking you to stay. Keep training the girls, right now they need you"

"And you don't?" asked Faith as she stepped towards Willow.

_Willow: "I need you, always"_

"Faith" said Angel, "some of the newer girls need training when they go out on patrol, what they need to do, how they should fight. We need you too now"

"I'll be fine" said Willow, "I've got Colonel Carter and Teal'c with me, we've always watched each other's backs."

_Willow: "I'll be fine Faith"_

_Faith: "You'd better be, I still owe you for this morning"_

_Willow: "Alright, I'll let you win the next round"_

"I've gotta go" said Willow as she stepped back from Faith, "I've gotta go back to the hotel and get my stuff before the Prometheus transports me to the SGC"

"Goodbye" said Willow as she turned and ran towards the lobby as Faith, Dawn and Angel stood in the empty training room.

"I gotta go and talk to Andy" said Angel as he left the room looking for Agent Reed, leaving only Faith and Dawn in the room.

"Will she be alright?" asked Dawn

"Do you really care?" asked Faith as she walked away from Dawn and went to their shared room to silently prepare for that night's patrol.

Dawn stood alone in the room with mixed emotions coursing through her mind. She should hate Willow for what she did to the Scoobies, but now that she too shared her secrets, Dawn knew exactly how Willow must have felt not being able to tell anyone about how her work was, what she had to do everyday. In a way, this was the ultimate punishment for Dawn. She was now put into Willow's shoes, and had to think about how Willow must have felt when they took her and tried to torture her for information at the old Slayer Council.

She was confused, and the only other person she could talk to this about was Tara.

"Yes Tara" thought Dawn to herself as she left the training room, "she'll know what to do"

**Briefing Room, SGC, Eight Hours later**

"Woah" said Willow as she saw a tape of the conversation with the human form replicator who looked exactly like Colonel Carter.

"That's what I said" said General O'Neill as he turned to look at the Colonel, "Carter, why is Fifth coming to this galaxy out of all the other ones out there?"

"I think it might be personal Sir" said the Colonel

"Personal?" asked Willow

"Well" said the Colonel, "Fifth may lead an army of incredible advanced machines but deep down he's emotionally immature, like an adolescent boy who just happens to have….. feelings….. for me"

"Oh" said Willow

"So that's why he created one in your image?" asked the General

"I'd guess so" said the Colonel

"I don't know about anyone at this table" said Willow, "but that's just soo creepy"

"You got that right" said Colonel Carter

"Replicators have never before attempted to impersonate a specific individual" said Teal'c, "this represents a significant new threat to security."

"It could be a problem offworld" said the Colonel as she nodded in agreement, "but our scans would detect them if they tried to come through the Gate"

"Ummmm….." said Willow as she raised her hand, "Since she wants to die, and as Teal'c said she's a threat to security, why do we do just that. Just destroy her"

"Red's right" said the General, "we've got the distrupter, so we just give her what she wants"

"I think that might be a little hasty, Sir" said the Colonel as she looked at the General and Willow.

"Carter?" asked the General

"I-I'm not saying we don't do it. I'm just suggesting that we talk to her first" said the Colonel, "If Fifth really is coming to this galaxy; she could provide us with valuable intelligence. I mean, it's pretty clear they've had some kind of falling out."

"Unless she's faking it?" asked Willow

"Indeed" said Teal'c

"Well, I'm not allowing her on the base" said the General.

"We could use the Alpha site. Skeleton crew, security personnel only" said the Colonel

"Fine" said the General reluctantly, "but the first sign of something going wrong, we pull the trigger"

"Agreed" said the Colonel

"Alright then" said the General as he stood up, "get ready, you leave in an hour"

"Willow Rosenberg… Colonel Carter" said Teal'c as he bowed towards the two women before turning around and walking towards the locker room.

"Where's Daniel ma'am?" asked Willow

"He's at home preparing for his trip on the Prometheus" said the Colonel, "they're preparing to travel to Atlantis in a few hours"

"Oh" said Willow as she approached the Colonel, "ma'am, I did something that was out of character for me"

"What happened?" asked the Colonel as they walked away from the briefing room and towards the locker room.

"I lashed out at one of the Potentials today" said Willow as the Colonel looked at her in surprise.

"Why?" asked the Colonel.

"She said something's" said Willow, "and I simply just lashed out, I kicked her but Angel stopped me before I could do anything else. It as if I simply lost control of my emotions and got furious at her"

"You realize that I'll have to tell the General about this?" said the Colonel as she looked at Willow.

"Yes ma'am" said Willow, "I'll do better to control myself next time"

"I know" said the Colonel as she smiled at Willow.

"If it's alright with you and the General" said Willow, "I'd like to spend more time honing my emphatic abilities with the Nox while Faith is training the Potential Slayers"

"I'll bring it up with the General" said Colonel Carter, "you're think you lashed out because of your emphatic abilities?"

"I really don't know ma'am" said Willow, "all I know is that I lost control of my emotions, and then I hit her. But then again, I can't really use that as an excuse. I know I did something wrong."

"I see" said the Colonel as they almost reached the Women's locker room, "I'll talk to the General after this mission is done"

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as they entered the locker room and closed the door.

**SGC Alpha Site**

The Stargate just activated at the Alpha Site with a full security detail including Teal'c who was armed with the Replicatior Disruptor weapon that General O'Neill had built when he had the Ancient's knowledge downloaded into his head. Alongside Teal'c stood Willow, who was aiming a modified M16 rifle with a grenade launcher attachment at the gate.

Willow noticed Teal'c looking at her with an eyebrow raised and a smile.

"Hey" said Willow with a smile, "you get to handle the cool toys; so it's only fair I get to play with the big guns"

"Indeed" said Teal'c as the both of them faced the open wormhole as the event horizon rippled and the replicator version of Colonel Carter walked through the Stargate.

RepliCarter looked around and noticed Teal'c and Willow standing by the gate, both aiming weapons at her.

"I know you" said Replicarter as she walked down to Teal'c and Willow.

"You are Teal'c" said Replicarter as she looked at Teal'c and then looked at Willow, "you are Willow, you have grown"

Willow then raised her weapon as Replicarter walked a few more steps towards her, "do not be afraid, I have come here to be destroyed so that Fifth will not be able to use me"

"I'm not afraid" said Willow, "just cautious"

"You have Colonel Carter's memories" said Teal'c as he moved to stand next to Willow.

"Yes" said RepliCarter.

"But you are not Samantha Carter" said Teal'c as he nodded to a doorway behind her, "That way"

RepliCarter continued to look at Willow before she finally stepped back.

"I have Sam's memories of you as well, Willow" said Replicartor unsmiling, "would it be so wrong to just congratulate you on your growth as a person since your 'unique' arrival. All I offer is a simple handshake"

"Ummmm… no" said Willow as she nodded at the same doorway, "let's go"

Willow's blood froze at the cold stare that Colonel Carter's duplicate gave her before she turned and walked into the Alpha Site proper.

Willow looked on as RepliCarter was led into an empty interrogation room that contained a monitor that showed Colonel Carter, who was in another room. She listened as Colonel Carter interrogated her duplicate. Amazingly, she had all the memories and feelings of Colonel Carter. But there was something right under the surface that Willow couldn't touch, she knew that something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it. Then all of a sudden she had this sensation of dizziness and she almost dropped the weapon she was aiming at Replicarter. Then, just as it came, the feeling of dizziness simply went away.

Noticing what was going on, Teal'c walked towards Willow as he kept the disruptor trained on the duplicate while she was being interrogated by Colonel Carter.

"Are you alright Willow Rosenberg?" whispered Teal'c

"Yea" said Willow as she managed to keep her balance, "I just felt dizzy for a while, but I'm alright now"

"That is good" said Teal'c, "are you able to sense any deception from her?"

"I can't sense anything" whispered Willow, "No thoughts, no feelings. I think it's because she's a machine, no matter how human she looks"

Willow then saw RepliCarter turn her head slightly and glance back at her.

"Was that a smile?" thought Willow to herself.

It was at that moment when Colonel Carter ran into the room and faced her duplicate.

"What did you just say?" asked the Colonel, still in shock

"Fifth made adjustments to himself and all the other Replicators except me" said RepliCarter, "They're now immune to your disrupter. They're coming…. and you can't stop them"

**SGC Alpha Site, six hours later**

Willow and Teal'c looked on as RepliCarter attempted to locate and download the cipher that Fifth created to make himself and the other replicators immune to the disruptor through a shared subspace connection that all the replicators share. What made Willow more worried was that there was no way to determine if she was telling the truth, she couldn't get a read on her no matter how hard she tried.

"Willow" said RepliCarter as she gently touched her arm, "I am really just trying to help, after I am done. I will die"

Willow watched as RepliCarter gave her a smile devoid of any warmth before she walked away and rejoined Colonel Carter as she tested the unmodified disruptor so that they could analyse the energy output in order to create a modulation programme that would defeat the cipher that Fifth created. In the meantime, Willow and Teal'c had requested that General O'Neill ask the Asgard for a disruptor satellite to be sent to them as soon as possible.

Two hours later, not only had the Asgard sent the satellite to the Alpha Site, Teal'c had taken it inside a F-302 and placed in orbit around the planet on which the Alpha Site was located as Fifth was heading to that particular location to recapture RepliCarter. While Teal'c was in orbit placing the satellite in orbit, Willow held the disruptor weapon at RepliCarter. It was minutes later when Colonel Carter had come into the lab to get a status update from her duplicate, when they found out that RepliCarter had found the cipher and was downloading it into her memory banks.

"I have it" she said smiling

"We need to load it into the base mainframe" said Colonel Carter as RepliCarter nodded and melded her hands into the computer keyboard so that she could input the data directly.

"Whoa" said the Colonel as she looked at Willow.

It was soon after Teal'c returned from orbit that all hell broke loose at the Alpha Site. The long range scanners showed that the replicator ship had come out of hyperspace early before they could upload the modulated energy output calculations to the satellite, and was approaching the Alpha Site. Immediately Colonel Carter initiated evacuation protocols and had every intention of bringing the duplicate to Stargate Command, which was against the wishes of General O'Neill.

As Colonel Carter was trying to convince Teal'c of the benefits that the SGC could have with the duplicate coming along, especially if Fifth somehow found a way to defeat the new modulated wave, Willow was staring at RepliCarter who had her back to Willow.

"Hey!" shouted Willow as she raised her weapon at RepliCarter, which led to Teal'c raising the disruptor weapon at RepliCarter as well.

"Colonel Carter" said the Technician, "the satellite just fired"

"What?" said the Colonel as she ran to the display, "the ship's breaking up"

The Colonel then turned to RepliCarter who just took her hand out of a nearby keyboard, "What did you do?"

"What I came here to do" said RepliCarter calmly, "you were right about one thing, Colonel. I was never working with Fifth, though he didn't know it"

"No" said the Colonel as she ran to another computer and started to check some data.

Willow looked on in shock as Teal'c fired the disrupter at Replicarter. But instead of disintegrating her, the beam simply washed over her without any effect. He then ran towards her, swinging the disrupter as a club, but she grabbed it with one hand and Teal'c with the other and easily threw him across the room. The technician stood up and ran at her but she threw him to the floor as well.

"Hey!" said Willow as she started to fire her weapon at RepliCarter. In such a confined space, she didn't want to risk the grenade launcher. She kept on firing and emptied a full clip into RepliCarter as she simply stood there looking at Willow. Once she was out of ammo, Willow saw a silver wave wash over RepliCarter as all the bullet wounds on her body simply vanished.

As Willow reached into her vest to grab another clip, she failed to notice RepliCarter walking towards her until it was too late. Willow looked up from her vest just as RepliCarter swung a backhanded fist at her. The fist made contact with Willow's face which made her turn around slightly dazed. Replicarter took advantage of the dazed Willow as she put her arm around her neck, holding her in place and turned her around to face Teal'c, who was slowly getting up, and Colonel Carter.

"What are you doing?" asked the Colonel as she noticed the cold smile on her duplicate.

"I have all your memories Sam" said Replicarter, "I know what you really think about her, I know you fear her. I also know the plans you had once you saw her use her powers when you went to Hala, what she did to Ronon when you went to Praclarush Taonas"

"What?" said the Colonel, "What are you…?"

Replicarter then whispered into Willow's ear, "I was telling you the truth when I said you've grown, the problem is that you have the potential to be the crucial link that can defeat me and my bretheren. And I can't allow that to happen"

Willow brought her hands to the arm that was around her neck trying to dislodge it, but it was stuck to her like a steel vice. She even tried to telekinetically push her away, but she couldn't.

"What's going on?" thought Willow to herself, "What happened to my telekinesis, why cant I hear anyone's thoughts?"

"Shhhh" said Replicarter, "I'll make this as painless as possible, but then again, it will still hurt"

Willow arched her back and opened her mouth wide as she felt something sharp go through her body very slowly. She could even feel the edges of whatever weapon was being used against her. She looked at Colonel Carter and Teal'c as they looked on in shock.

"What's going on?" thought Willow to herself, "How come I don't feel anything? Colonel? Teal'c? What's wrong? Something on my shirt?"

Willow then looked down and saw what looked like the blade of a broadsword sticking out of her abdomen covered in blood.

"Oh" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Carter and Teal'c.

Willow then felt the sword being pulled back through her before feeling another thrust through her torso and another thrust near the site of the first injury. A few seconds later she tasted blood in her mouth.

"Oh crap" thought Willow to herself as she saw Teal'c running towards her before RepliCarter pushed her off the sword. As Willow fell on her side onto the hard floor, she saw the blood covered sword morph back into RepliCarter's hand as she grabbed a hold of Teal'c and threw him to one side like he was nothing.

Willow couldn't see what was happening to Colonel Carter as she found she couldn't move her head because it was just too painful.

"I'll heal" said Willow quietly as she brought her hands to her wounds but noticed that the wounds weren't closing as they should be, "why? Why aren't I healing? It never took this long."

She heard a commotion behind her as computers and equipment crashed onto the floor before all the lights went off, resulting in the emergency lighting coming on.

"Why can't I sense anyone? Where are everyone's thoughts? Colonel? Teal'c? Faith? Where are you Faith? Why can't I see you? Why can't I hear you?" thought Willow to herself as she looked at her own hands that were covered in her own blood.

"Willow Rosenberg… Willow Rosenberg"

"Teal'c?" said Willow softly

"Colonel Carter will return, she has gone after the replicator", then he looked up and shouted, "where is the Doctor?"

"Sorry Sir" said the Technician, "we just have a small security contingent here, basic skeleton crew and since the power just got out, we can't access the dialling computer"

"Help her Teal'c" said Willow as she started to lose focus in her eyes, "help her…. get that bitch"

"Sergeant" said Teal'c, "do you have field medical training?"

"Yes sir, but…."

"Do what you can" said Teal'c, "ask someone to get whatever you need from the infirmary, do not leave her side or else you answer to me"

"Yes sir"

Willow then saw something she thought she would never see, Teal'c angry.

"Huh" thought Willow to herself as she closed her eyes, "would wonders ever cease?"

**Control Room, SGC, 15 minutes later**

"Unscheduled off world activation" said Walter as the Stargate activated behind the safety of the iris and the shield.

"What's going on?" asked General as he ran down the stairs

"It's the Alpha Site sir" said Walter, "it's Colonel Carter, video and audio"

"Put her on" said the General

"Carter?"

"Sir" said the Colonel, "we have an emergency medical situation, we need Dr. Brightman and Dr. Warner ready at the gate room. We're coming in now, please deactivate the Iris and the shield."

The General and Walter looked at each other in concern.

"Carter" said the General, "what happened?"

"No time Sir" said the Colonel, "It's Willow, please get the medical team ready"

"Five minutes" said the General as he grabbed the microphone.

"Sir" said Colonel Carter, "we don't have five minutes, we're coming through now"

"Deactivate the iris and the shield" the General ordered.

"Deactivated Sir" said Walter.

"Attention" he said, "Dr. Brightman, Dr. Warner and medical teams one and two, report to the Gateroom for emergency medical assistance. I need all of you here yesterday!"

"Carter" said the General as he turned and looked at the commander of SG1, "you're safe to come through"

"Yes Sir" said Colonel Carter as the video feed was cut off.

General O'Neill and the others in the control room looked on as Colonel Carter and one of the Marines stationed at the Alpha Site came through the Gate carrying something between them. His eyes widened when he saw that it was a bloodied Willow lying on her side with a small canister of Oxygen right behind her that was connected to an oxygen mask that covered her face.

"Carter?" said the General in shock

"I'm sorry sir, I'm so sorry" said the Colonel as she ran past him until she met with the medical team who were, by that time, only a few seconds away from the gate room.

"Doc" said the Colonel with tears in her eyes, "she's got three stab wounds, I think she's lost a lot of blood, I… I…. don't know what else to do… she's supposed to be healing but….."

"We'll take it from here Colonel" said Dr. Warner as he turned to his team, "get her to OR1 now! Move it!"

"Colonel?" said Dr. Brightman as she ran past the gurney that was now carrying Willow and looked on in shock before turning to the Colonel again, who seemed to be dazed, "Colonel? Are you injured anywhere? Colonel?"

"Carter?" said the General as he stood beside her and lay his hand gently on her shoulder, "Carter?"

"It's my fault Sir" said the Colonel as she watched the team push the gurney away, "I should have destroyed her when I had the chance"

"Sir" said Dr. Brightman, "I need to get her to the infirmary"

"Do it" said the General as the Colonel just looked at him dazed.

"Colonel" said Dr. Brightman, "please lie down on the gurney."

"No" said the Colonel as she slowly regained her senses, "I'm alright"

"Carter" said the General

"With permission Sir" said the Colonel, "I'd like to watch over Willow at the OR1 observation deck"

"After I check you out Colonel" said Dr. Brightman, "and that's an order"

"Yes ma'am" said the Colonel quietly as she lay down on the gurney.

"Carter" said the General, "It's not your fault. Red's a fighter, she'll pull through."

"Sir?" said Dr. Brightman.

"Go Doc" said the General as Dr. Brightman and her team pushed the gurney towards the infirmary as Colonel Carter lay down with her arm over her eyes.

The General turned around expecting to see Teal'c standing next to him but looking around he couldn't find him. He then ran towards the Gateroom where he saw the Jaffa sitting at the end of the ramp with his head down, carrying some sort of bag in his hand that contained a greyish substance.

"T?" said the General, "What happened?"

"We were betrayed O'Neill" said Teal'c calmly, "the replicator betrayed us. She, how would you say, played us"

"Report to the infirmary T" said the General, "then I need a briefing about what happened"

"Very well O'Neill" said Teal'c as he stood up and walked towards the Gateroom exit and stopped.

"T?" said the General.

"I wish to have dibs on the destruction of the replicator who impersonated Colonel Carter" said Teal'c

"I have a feeling everyone on this base wants that" said the General as he led his friend to the infirmary.

**BPRI, Sunnydale, 0600 hrs**

"Ok" said Faith as she walked into Cordelia's office with a yawning Dawn, "what the hell is going on? I was in the middle of a sweet dream when Angel calls me and tells me to come to your office and to bring Dawn along"

"He called me too" said Tara

"Look" said Cordelia, "I just received a call from General O'Neill asking to see all of you"

"Big-G?" said Faith suddenly, "Something happen to Red?"

"I don't know Faith" said Cordelia.

"Look Andy" said Angel as he came in arguing about something with Agent Reed, "I'm not the one you should be explaining yourself to"

"Hey" said Angel as he looked at Faith, "I heard patrol was interesting?"

"Yea" said Faith, "one of the girls puked after dusting a vamp, but what else is new. Now, what are we doing here at six in the morning?"

Just then two columns of light shone brightly and before vanishing leaving behind General O'Neill and Mr. Woolsey.

"Big-G?" said Faith as she noticed him looking at her.

"Faith" said the General as he walked up to her, "I need to see you alone please"

"Yeah sure, this way" said Faith as they walked out to the empty hallway.

"Woolsey" said the General as he started to walk with Faith, "let them know what happened"

"Of course" said Mr. Woolsey.

"Thanks" replied the General.

"What happened?" asked Dawn as Faith opened the door to Cordelia's office to let them out into the hallway.

"Faith, I know you and Red are in a relationship" said the General to a surprised Slayer once they reached the confines of the empty hallway outside Cordelia's office.

"Ok" said Faith a little confused, "Red said we should keep it professional while at the SGC and I think we've done that so I don't see…"

"It's not that" said the General as he interrupted her, "it just makes it harder for what I have to tell you"

"What happened?" asked Faith.

"Something happened at the Alpha Site" said the General, "Red suffered from massive blood loss due to three stab wounds and she may be paralysed from the waist down, but we won't know anything until she wakes up"

"What?!" said Faith, "Is she…. How?"

"No" said the General, "But she's not out of the woods yet, she's been put into a medically induced coma to protect her but the blood loss has been stopped after a few transfusions and hours of surgery"

"Her healing powers?" said Faith still in shock

"It's not working for some reason" said the General

"The Asgard? The Tok'ra?" asked Faith

"We can't get through to them" said the General, "we left messages but no responses yet"

"I want to see her" said Faith with tears in her eyes, "let this place be damned to hell, I want to see her"

"That's why we're here" said the General as he opened the door to Cordelia's office again.

"Faith" said Dawn with tears in her eyes as the Slayer came back into the room with the General.

Faith walked past Dawn and the others on her way to Agent Reed and gave him a punch.

"Faith" said Angel as he pulled her back before she could punch him again.

'You" said Faith as she stared and pointed at the NID agent, "from now on, you stay away from me and Red. If it wasn't for you, I would have been able to go and provide extra back-up for Red and the others"

"Sorry" said Agent Reed as he nursed his jaw, "but the BPRI was promised your services for a week every month, you can't unilaterally break out of that without the permission of NID Oversight"

"Actually she can" said the General, "Woolsey?"

"This is a letter from the President himself ordering the BPRI to cease and desist all recruiting activities in regards to Miss Lehane and Captain Rosenberg. In return, the BPRI will be able to recruit the services of Miss Buffy Summers as the full time trainer of the Potentials; as long as she and the BPRI comply with the conditions laid out in this letter. If I'm not mistaken, the deal that enabled the BPRI to have Miss Lehane as temporary trainer for the Potentials is contingent on the availability of Miss Summers. Since she has been made available, the deal regarding Miss Lehane has been voided"

"Buffy's out?" asked Dawn

"Early probation" said the General as he looked at Faith, "that's why I couldn't come earlier; I wanted to get this done before coming here. Had a hell of a time trying to convince the President to release Buffy early, and he's not happy."

"You know Red won't like it either" said Faith

"Maybe" said the General, "but she needs you by her side now"

"Can we go now?" said Faith

"But…." Said Agent Reed before he was shut down by General O'Neill.

"No buts" said the General, "that is a Presidential Order, Agent Barret has been given a copy of that. He can explain the ins-and-outs to you. As of this morning, both Faith and Captain Rosenberg have been placed under the direct protection of the Pentagon's Department of Home World Security, instead of NORAD. I dare you to even attempt to recruit them without the express permission of HWS."

"General" said Angel as he tried to calm everyone down, "Can we do anything to help Willow?"

"I was hoping you'd ask" smiled the General, "I was hoping to recruit the services of Miss Maclay here for the day. Faith said in her report that she was able to heal the wounds that she received after her fight with Captain Rosenberg's doppelganger from the other reality"

"Of course" said Cordelia, "as long as she agrees to it"

"Yes" said Tara

"Can I come too?" said Dawn quietly

"Yes" said General O'Neill

"Tara" said Angel, "please do everything you can to help her"

"Of course" replied Tara

"Ready?" said the General

"One moment" said Faith as she walked towards Agent Reed and gave him another punch before she turned around and stood next to the General, "Ok, now I'm ready"

Smiling General O'Neill pressed a button as five beams of light engulfed them as they vanished after a few seconds.

"Well" said Angel as he glared at Agent Reed, "you got your Slayer"

"I know" said Agent Reed as he nursed his jaw.

"But if you ever go to the oversight committee, especially without consulting us" said Cordelia as she glared at Agent Reed, "I'll ask Angel to dumb your body into the Hellmouth. Is that clear?"

"Yeah… sure" said Agent Reed nervously.

"Now get out of my sight" said Cordelia as she sat down on her chair.

"I sure hope Willow will be alright" said Cordelia as she looked at Angel after Agent Reed left her office.

"I'm sure Tara will be able to fix her up in no time" said Angel

"So… Buffy huh?" said Cordelia with a nervous smile.

"Yeah….." said Angel, "this is going to be interesting, her taking orders from you"

"Hundred bucks say that she'll scream at me first" said Cordelia.

"I'll take that bet" said Angel as he kissed the top of Cordelia's head, "I gotta go set up the next patrol for tonight and check with the Coven about Cleveland, some of my sources say demonic activity could be spiking there"

"Alright" said Cordelia, "I'll see you later then"

 


	49. Touch and Go

**Briefing Room, SGC**

Colonel Carter was looking at the Stargate while waiting in the briefing room for the General to get back with Faith from the BPRI. She had changed out of her blood soaked uniform as she helped with the emergency first aid on Willow's wounds.

"Colonel Carter" said Teal'c as he stood beside her, "may I offer you a coin for what you are thinking?"

"Huh?" said the Colonel as she realized what he wanted to say, "oh, you mean 'penny for my thoughts'?"

"Indeed" said Teal'c

"We should have destroyed her Teal'c" said the Colonel, "after she stabbed Willow, she reached into my mind and told me what she was going to do, she was so proud of herself"

"We shall defeat the replicator, Colonel Carter" said Teal'c just as five bright lights shone into the briefing room leaving behind Mr. Woolsey, General O'Neill, Faith, Dawn and Tara.

"Sir?" said the Colonel as she looked at Dawn and Tara, "What are they doing here?"

"As much as it pains me to say this, Carter" said the General, "it's time we gave magic a try, Faith said that Tara here healed her from her wounds during her fight with Red's doppelganger, I'm hoping she can help our resident red head."

"Alright Sir" said the Colonel as she looked at Faith

"Airman" said the General as he called on one of the many Airmen in the room, "please take Miss Maclay and Miss Summers here to Observation Deck 1"

"Yes sir" said the Airman as he turned to face Tara and Dawn, "this way please"

As the Airman led away Tara and Dawn to the observation deck, General O'Neill turned his attention to Faith and Mr. Woolsey.

"Richard" said the General, "maybe it's time you met up with the representative from the NID Oversight about the release of Miss Buffy Summers into their custody?"

"Of course General" said Mr. Woolsey, "the IOA and I are hoping that Captain Rosenberg recovers soon"

The General nodded as Mr. Woolsey walked out of the briefing room and down the hall.

"Faith" said the General, "we just need to catch you up with what happened"

"Alright" said Faith as she sat beside Colonel Carter with Teal'c sitting across from the both of them.

Colonel Carter and Teal'c gave Faith the run down on what happened with RepliCarter and how she had played all of them.

"So there really never was a cipher?" asked Faith

"No" said the Colonel, "after she stabbed Willow, she reached into my mind and confirmed that there was no cipher"

"What do you mean by reached into your mind?" asked Faith

"She used her hand put in directly into my brain" said the Colonel, "she enabled us to have a five minute conversation in only a few seconds"

"Oh" said Faith

"She said that we gave her the perfect opportunity to study the disruptor technology which she used to make herself immune to its effects. She uploaded the program she created that made her immune to the other replicators through their subspace network after she destroyed Fifth's ship" said the Colonel, "now they're all immune to the only weapon we had against them"

"She said she is what she is because of me" said the Colonel as she leaned back into her chair.

"What do you mean?" asked Faith.

"She learnt betrayal from me through Fifth" said the Colonel, "ultimately, it's my fault that this happened"

"It's not your fault Carter" said the General.

"I don't think Willow would agree with you Sir" said the Colonel as she looked at the General.

"But why stab Willow?" asked Faith, "What would she gain?"

"She simply wanted her out of the way" said Colonel Carter, "she has my memories, my feelings and my knowledge without any of my morality, none of my fears, none of my control and she doesn't have a lid on her desires, which in this case is to lead the replicators and rule the galaxy."

"She will be a very deadly opponent" said Teal'c.

"Sorry" said Faith, "but I still don't understand what has that got to do with Red?"

"When Willow first exhibited her powers when we went to Praclarush Taonas, and then when we went to Hala" Said Colonel Carter as she looked down at the table, "I made some mental calculations on how we could cancel out her powers should we ever come to a situation where she had to be contained."

"What?" said Faith incredulously.

"Faith Lehane" said Teal'c.

"But…" said Faith as Teal'c interrupted her.

"Faith Lehane" said Teal'c, "please allow Colonel Carter to explain."

"At the time I figured that the best way to nullify her powers would be to use ultrasonic's through a frequency modulator" said the Colonel, "but it was just a thought, I did design a system on paper but I never built it since I didn't have reason to, not yet anyway."

"The incident with Anubis" said Faith as realization hit her.

"Yes" replied the Colonel, "Before our trip to Antarctica, Willow asked me if I could build something that could nullify her powers. I said that I could, but I never told her I had the designs ready for it. Now all I needed to do was build it."

"Carter talked to me about it after the trip to Antarctica" said the General, "and I approved it, because that's what Red wanted"

"So I built the prototype that nullified Willow's powers when Anubis possessed her" said the Colonel, "but as we know, it wasn't really good enough to contain Anubis."

"OK" said Faith as she nodded her head.

"My duplicate went one step further" said Colonel Carter, "Mind you, this is just a theory but I believe that the nano-cells that make up her body has been emitting the same ultrasonic frequencies that I theorized would nullify her powers"

"That would explain why Willow Rosenberg was unable to use her abilities at the Alpha Site" said Teal'c as he looked at Colonel Carter.

"And why she wasn't able to heal immediately" said Colonel Carter, "but it's just a theory"

"Find anything from those nano things you collected?" asked the General

"You got some of the nano-cells?" asked Faith

"Yes" said the Colonel, "unfortunately, my duplicate deactivated them. They can no longer communicate with each other or with the replicator collective. She basically did something I would have done"

"But how come she's not healing now?" asked Faith, "since she's away from your duplicate, shouldn't she be getting better now?"

"We….. I haven't been able to figure that out yet" said the Colonel.

"So what happens now?" asked Faith.

"We've been trying to contact the Asgard and the Tok'ra" said the General, "But like I mentioned before, we've had no luck"

Just then, the airman who had escorted Dawn and Tara to the observation deck ran up to the briefing room.

"General Sir" he said, "Something's happened to Miss Maclay"

"What?" said the General as he stood up.

"I'm not sure Sir, she said that she was feeling unwell" said the Airman, "I brought her to VIP room Two where she's resting"

"Miss Summers?" asked the General.

"She's at the observation deck Sir" said the Airman

"Alright" said the General, "as you were Airman."

"Yes Sir" said the Airman as took up his previous post.

"Can I go and check on Red?" asked Faith.

"Go ahead" said the General as the Slayer ran down to the Isolation Room where Willow was being kept.

"Carter, Teal'c" said the General, "let's go talk to Miss Maclay."

"Yes Sir" said the Colonel as she and the others got up and walked to VIP room Two.

**Isolation Room One**

Faith ran through the corridors until she reached Isolation Room One which was now covered by a massive blast door. She nodded to the SF who was guarding the door, who turned around taking a card out his pocket and swiped it on a scanner.

"Thanks" said Faith to the SF as the door opened and she walked in only to see another red head already present in the room. Faith walked slowly as she saw Cassie sleeping on two chairs next to Willow's bed.

"Cass?" said Faith as she ran her hand through Cassie's hair.

"Faith?" said Cassie as she slowly opened her eyes to see the brunette female standing next to her.

"Yea, it's me" said Faith, "how long have you been here?"

"Since eleven yesterday night" said Cassie, "I just got in to Colorado Springs yesterday to stay with Uncle Jack for my summer vacation when Willow came in from the Alpha Site. He called me once she was relatively stable and I rushed to the mountain."

"Thanks" said Faith.

"For?" asked Cassie.

"Being here with her" said Faith.

"It was nothing" said Cassie as she held the Slayer's hand.

"You should get some proper sleep in one of the VIP rooms" said Faith, "I can watch her"

"Nah" said Cassie, "I'll accompany you"

"I know you will" said Faith as she turned to look at Cassie, "but I'd like to be alone with her, if it's alright."

"Of course" said Cassie, "I guess I will go and grab some breakfast from the commissary"

Faith looked up at the observation deck and could see Dawn looking down at them worried while chewing on her nails.

"Cass" said Faith, "could you take Dawn with you to the commissary? She hasn't had breakfast yet either"

"Wait" said Cassie, "Dawn as in….. Dawn? That Dawn?"

"Yea" said Faith, "it's a long story; Red will tell you all about it later when she wakes up."

"Can't wait" said Cassie as she walked out of the Isolation Room and up to the Observation Deck.

Faith looked on as Cassie introduced herself to Dawn and then took her out of the Observation Deck to the commissary. Before she left though, Dawn looked sadly at Faith.

Once Dawn left the room, Faith turned around and stood next to Willow's bed.

"Hey" said Faith to Willow as she smoothed out her red hair, "you do realize you're going to have one hell of a bad case of bed head, don't you? And you promised me another matchup, this time without using any of our abilities, so you better wake up."

Faith then looked over Willow, she noticed that her entire torso, back and abdomen were wrapped in bandages, an oxygen mask covered her face, sensors were attached to her chest, tubes of IV fluid, and other medications were running through needles in her hand and into her body.

"You know" said Faith after she looked Willow over, "this is a new look for you"

_Faith: "Red, are you there?"_

Faith then gingerly wrapped her hand into Willow's.

_Faith: "Red, if you can hear me squeeze my hand. Please squeeze my hand"_

No matter how much Faith wished, there was still no change. Faith could not feel Willow squeezing her hand; all she could feel was tension in the base and the sounds that the various machines were making in the Isolation Room as she grabbed the seat that Cassie was sitting on and dragged it closer to the bed.

_Faith: "Come on wake up. Sam said that the ultrasonic's from her duplicate cant affect you now, so why aren't you healing? Why aren't you hearing my thoughts?"_

**VIP Room Four**

"Miss Maclay?" said the General as he came into the room along with Colonel Carter and Teal'c.

"Please General" said Tara as she rubbed her temples, "just call me Tara."

"The Airman told us that you were unwell?" said Colonel Carter as she sat next to her.

"Yes" said Tara, "I went to the observation deck with the Airman and Dawn to take a look at Willow, and once I saw her, I started to have a feeling of sudden dizziness"

"Just like that?" asked General O'Neill.

"Yes" said Tara, "I'm actually feeling a bit better now, but it was pretty bad in the observation deck"

"How about you rest up?" said the General, "maybe you could try later?"

"Of course" said Tara as she looked at Teal'c, "You aren't from here are you?"

"Indeed I am not Tara Maclay" said Teal'c.

"Teal'c here is from a planet called Chulak" said the Colonel.

"I am a Jaffa" replied Teal'c.

"Oh, Colonel Carter told us about the Jaffa" said Tara, "you have a larval Goa'uld inside you?"

"Junior's gone" said the General.

"Indeed" said Teal'c smiling.

"Teal'c and the other Jaffa rebels are using a chemical called Tretonin to take away their reliance on Goa'uld symbiotes" said the Colonel.

"That's great" said Tara as she rubbed her temples together with both her hands.

"Hey, you alright?" asked the General.

"Still not feeling well" said Tara.

"Tara" said the Colonel as a realization suddenly hit her, "how does magic work?"

"Huh?" said Tara confused.

"I mean when you do a particular spell, do you have to say the spell and concentrate to make it work?" asked the Colonel.

"Carter?" asked General O'Neill.

"Sir" said the Colonel, "I'm just requesting some leeway."

"Crazy idea?" asked the General.

"Yes" said the Colonel.

"Teal'c" said the Colonel as she turned to the big Jaffa, "In your report, you said that Willow felt dizzy when the both of you were in the interrogation room with my duplicate, right?"

"She said she felt unwell, and was unsteady on her feet" said Teal'c, "But it only lasted for a few moments."

"Sir" said the Colonel as she turned back to him, "I'd like to go with Tara to the Alpha site."

"Why?" asked the General.

"Testing a theory Sir" said the Colonel.

"O….K" said the General confused.

"But first" said the Colonel as she turned and faced Tara, "I need you to cast a spell in this room, any spell."

"Huh?" said Tara.

"Don't worry" said the Colonel, "We're not going to run tests on you and dissect you if you're successful."

"Although I may make fun of you if you're not" said the General smiling.

"Any spell?" asked Tara.

"Yes" said the Colonel.

"Alright" said Tara as she looked at a corner of the room, "Dissolvo."

"Ok" said the Colonel as she looked around her and then at a very surprised looking Tara, "nothing happened."

"Can't be" said Tara as she looked around in confusion.

"Dissolvo" said Tara again to no effect, and she turned to the Colonel worried.

"What was the desired effect?" asked Teal'c.

"There was supposed to be a blue ball of light" said Tara.

"Sir" said the Colonel, "to test my theory, we need to get to the Alpha Site"

The General nodded and headed to the phone in Tara's room and pressed a couple of buttons.

"Walter" said the General, "Dial the gate for the Alpha Site, Colonel Carter and Miss Maclay will be going through."

"Yes sir" said Walter, "dialling now."

"Come on Tara" said the Colonel.

**Gateroom, SGC**

Once Colonel Carter and Tara arrived in the Gateroom, the gate had already been activated and was ready for them to get through.

"It's beautiful" said Tara as she looked at the blue puddle that signified the wormhole's event horizon.

"That's the event horizon of an artificially created wormhole that's now connected to another planet where we have our off-world base, known as the Alpha Site" said the Colonel as she guided Tara up the ramp.

"What's it like?" asked Tara, "going through I mean."

"Like taking one step forward and you're in a totally new place" said the Colonel as they reached the event horizon, "ready?"

"What's the worse that could happen, right?" asked Tara as she stepped through the gate and entered the Alpha Site.

"Wow" said Tara as she looked at her surroundings.

"Welcome to the Alpha Site, Tara" said the Colonel as she looked at the technician on duty, "disengage the wormhole and dial the SGC, I need an audio and visual connection with General O'Neill. After that's done, I want everyone…. And I mean everyone…. to clear this room for two minutes."

"Ma'am?" said one of the Marines on duty.

"Miss Maclay needs space to conduct an experiment" said the Colonel, "Close the blast door on your way out and come back within two minutes. No matter what you hear, do not come in until it's been two minutes or until I open the door from here. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am" said the Marine as he led everyone to the hallway right outside the Gateroom at the Alpha Site and closed the blast door.

"Sir" said the General as she sat down at the technician's desk, "we're ready for the experiment"

"Go ahead" said the General.

"Tara" said the Colonel, "cast that spell again please"

"Dissolvo" said Tara as a blue ball of light appeared beside her and flew towards the blast door, hitting it and leaving a scorch mark.

"Alright" said the Colonel as she looked at a relieved Tara, "Can you try it again?"

"Dissolvo" said Tara as the same thing happened again leaving the blast door with a second scorch mark.

"Sir" said the Colonel as she looked at the General, "the experiment here has been successful, we're heading back"

The Colonel then reopened the blast door and let everyone back in, "Don't mind the scorch marks on the door" she said, "the experiment was a success and we'll be going back now."

"Ye….. yes ma'am" said a very confused Marine.

"Come on Tara" said the Colonel as she and Tara walked back through the Gate and arrived at the SGC.

"Carter?" asked the General, "What was all that about?"

"Sir" said the Colonel, "We have a big problem."

"Which is?" asked the General.

"Replicators" said the Colonel.

"What?" said the General.

"It makes perfect sense sir" said the Colonel as she came to a terrifying realization, "Oh no, Willow"

"I'm not feeling well again" said Tara as she grabbed on to the railing at the side of the ramp to keep herself from falling.

"Sergeant!" said the General to the SF near the Gateroom entryway, "please take Miss Maclay to VIP room two."

"Yes Sir" he said as the SF held on to Tara as he guided her out of the Gateroom.

"General" said the Colonel, "we need to completely isolate Willow and run tests on anyone who came into contact with her, including Teal'c, me and the Marines from the Alpha Site."

"Carter!" said the General exasperated, "what's going on?"

"I think my duplicate infected her with nanites that are emitting the same ultrasonic frequency that nullified her powers yesterday at the Alpha Site" said the Colonel.

"Carter" said the General.

"Sir" said the Colonel, "It all makes sense. Why Willow's wounds aren't healing, why Tara's feeling dizzy ever since she came onto the base, why her magic worked at the Alpha Site but not here. I can even bet you that its even interfering with the subspace frequencies we use to contact the Asgard and the Tok'ra."

"How can you be sure?" said the General.

"She's me, Sir" said the Colonel, "that's exactly what I'd do if I wanted to get rid of an enemy that had abilities such as Willow's or Tara's. I'd also prevent others from calling out for anyone that can help her. She's the sadistic version of me who's willing to watch us try to save Willow by doing everything we can and ultimately failing."

"Walter" said the General as he and Colonel Carter ran to the Control Room, "contact Faith, she should be in Captain Rosenberg's room with Cassie, tell the both of them to report to Isolation Room four immediately."

"Yes sir" said Walter as he called the phone in the Isolation room where Willow was being kept.

After a few minutes of talking to Faith, Walter turned back to the General with worry on his face, "Sir, Miss Lehane said that Miss Frasier and Miss Summers went to the commissary."

"Great" said the General, "alright Walter, make the announcement, I want the both of them and Teal'c in Isolation Room four."

"Carter" said the General as he turned to the Colonel, "you too, report to isolation room four. Once you get to the isolation room, contact Tara and inform her of what's going on."

"Yes sir" said the Colonel as she sprinted to Isolation Room four.

The General then reached for another phone at the control room, "This is General O'Neill, I'm initiating Wildfire. The base is under immediate lockdown."

**Commissary, SGC, ten minutes earlier**

"So" said Dawn as she and Cassie sat down at a table after getting breakfast, "is it usually so quiet down here?"

"Well most of the personnel haven't come in yet, or they are off-world" said Cassie as she dug into her eggs.

"Do you live around here?" asked Dawn.

"I used to stay with my adopted mother who was the CMO here, and then I stayed with Sam before staying with Willow. Now, I'm attending Georgetown in D.C" said Cassie, "I'm just here for the Summer to visit Uncle Jack, and the others."

"Oh" said Dawn who had hardly touched her food, "what's a CMO?"

"Chief Medical Officer" said Cassie.

"You said you used to stay with your adopted mother" said Dawn, "what did you mean?"

"She died on a mission off-world" said Cassie.

"Oh" said Dawn, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be" said Cassie, "she died a hero by doing her job; saving another man's life."

"Oh" said Dawn.

"Is she the one Willow was telling me about when her doppelganger was here?" thought Dawn to herself.

"You know" said Cassie, "I know the eggs here aren't the best, but its decent enough. You should eat, Faith said you haven't had breakfast yet"

"I'm not really hungry" said Dawn.

"You're worried about Willow?" asked Cassie.

"I…." said Dawn before she was interrupted.

"It's a risk you know" said Cassie as she put down her cutlery and looked at Dawn, "she's a good friend to me, and I'm always worried when she or any of the others goes through the gate. It's alright for you to be worried too."

"It's just so much to take in you know?" said Dawn, "She was alright yesterday, and now she's lying on a bed injured badly. It's just….."

"Like I told Faith" said Cassie as she held Dawn's hand, "the people here will move heaven and hell for their own. She'll be fine soon."

Suddenly, all the klaxons started going off at once and the two girls could hear General O'Neill's voice over the P.A. System.

"What's Wildfire?" said Dawn, "and why is there a lockdown?"

Then came a different voice over the P.A. System, this time it was Walter.

"Miss Frasier, Miss Summers" said Walter, "Please report to isolation room four."

Just then, the two SF's who were usually on guard outside the commissary walked in and stood by Cassie and Dawn.

"Miss Summers, Miss Frasier" said one of the SF's, "we will be your escorts to isolation room four, please keep your hands in your pockets at all times"

"What's going on?" said Dawn, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on?"

"Ma'am" said one of the SF's, a Sergeant Ryder.

"Dawn" said Cassie as she walked towards Dawn, "I know you're scared, Wildfire means that something, maybe a biological agent, got out and we may have been exposed. It happened before when my mom was the CMO, I'm betting that they just want to take some blood for tests to rule that out"

"Ma'am" said Sergeant Ryder as he looked at Dawn, "please come with us, it is imperative that you and Miss Frasier join Miss Lehane in isolation room four."

"Would it be alright if I held her hand?" asked Cassie as she turned to look at the SF.

Sergeant Ryder looked at his partner who just shrugged his shoulders before turning back to face Cassie, "It should be alright ma'am" said the Sergeant, "but please keep your other hands in your pockets."

"Of course" said Cassie as she held out her hand to Dawn, "Come on Dawn, there's nothing to be scared about."

"Al….Alright" said Dawn as she grabbed a hold of Cassie's outstretched hand and the two ladies slowly walked out of the commissary and made their way to isolation room four.

**Isolation Room Four, three hours later**

"Sam" said Faith as she paced around the room, "how long has it been?"

"Since the last time you asked three minutes ago?" said the Colonel smiling as she looked at the wall clock, "about four minutes."

"Faith Lehane" said Teal'c, "It requires patience to perform this examination, may I recommend some meditation techniques that would make the time, how would you say, fly by?"

"Thanks Big Guy" said Faith with a smile, "I'd rather pace right now."

"Very well" said Teal'c as he gave Faith a slight bow.

"You know" said Cassie, "maybe there should have been a board game or something in this room, something non-electronic I mean."

"I'll make sure General O'Neill gets that suggestion" said the Colonel grinning.

"Oh, how about an ice cream bar at the commissary" said Cassie as she rubbed her hands together.

"Maybe" said the Colonel, "as long as it's just chocolate ice cream."

"Seriously?" said Faith, "cookies and cream is the way to go."

"You got two for chocolate, one for cookies and cream" said the Colonel as she looked at Dawn, "Dawn, how about you? What's your ice cream flavour?"

"Why are we talking about ice cream flavours when all of us may have nanites in our bodies?" said Dawn as she looked at the three women in the room and the solitary Jaffa who was meditating on the floor.

"Dawn Summers" said Teal'c, "We are simply attempting to distract our minds from the predicament we have found ourselves in"

"I know you're scared Dawn" said the Colonel, "and to be honest, so am I. So are the other people getting testing for nanites in their blood stream."

"What Sam's trying to say is that you're not alone Kiddo" said Faith as she finally sat down next to her.

"You owe me ten bucks" said Cassie as she looked at the Colonel.

"Darn it" said the Colonel, "I'll pay you once I get my stuff back"

"You made a bet?" said Dawn.

"Yeah" said the Colonel.

"On what?" asked Faith.

"One whether you would ever sit down" said Cassie, "and I won."

"You thought I would never sit down?" said Faith laughing as she looked at the Colonel.

"Hey" said the Colonel as she shrugged her shoulders, "I've seen weird stuff."

"Chocolate" said Dawn.

"Huh?" said the Colonel.

"Chocolate" repeated Dawn as she gave a small smile, "my favourite ice cream flavour is chocolate."

"Yes!" said the Colonel smiling as she high fived Cassie and Dawn, "Teal'c?"

"I shall choose chocolate as well" said Teal'c just as the door to the Isolation Room opened with General O'Neill and Dr. Brightman walking in.

"Alright kids" said the General, "I've got good news, and bad news, which one would you like to hear first?"

"Good news?" said Dawn.

"Alright" said the General as he turned to Dr. Brightman, "Doc?"

"Thank you Sir" said the doctor, "I've checked your blood and found no presence of nanites. The same goes for others who handled Captain Rosenberg's wounds here, and at the Alpha Site"

"That's good" said Dawn as she sighed with relief.

"But what's the bad news sir?" asked the Colonel.

"I've already ordered Rocky Road for the base" said the General smiling as he turned and left the isolation room.

"Same thing" said Dawn.

"Dawn" said the Colonel, "maybe you should go visit Tara, I'm sure she's been worried about you."

"Alright" said Dawn as she looked at Colonel Carter, "thank you."

The Colonel nodded as she saw Dawn run out of the room.

"Wait, what about Willow?" asked Cassie.

"I need to show you something" said Dr. Brightman as she looked at Colonel Carter, "please come with me to my office."

**Dr. Brightman's Office, One hour later**

General O'Neill was called in to Dr. Brightman's office once she had confirmed her results of Willow's blood test with Colonel Carter.

"You're kidding right?" said the General as he looked at the latest scans of Willow's blood, body and brain.

"I wish I was sir" said the doctor.

"How could we have missed this?" asked the General.

"Sir" said the Colonel, "I saw her blood tests that were taken once she got back from the Alpha Site. There was nothing that showed up on the tests, that's why we didn't think to look for nanites in the other parts of her body."

"First of all" said Faith, "how did all of that get into her body."

"I'm guessing by touch" said the Doctor as she switched on her monitor which showed the tape from the Alpha Site of Willow's various encounters with RepliCarter.

"This was the first thing that seemed out of place" said the Doctor a she pulled up the footage from when RepliCarter first came into the Alpha Site Gateroom.

"You mean the part where she's offering to shake Red's hand?" asked the General confused.

"Yes" said the Colonel, "Sir, I know it's crazy but why offer her hand only to Willow but not to Teal'c?"

"Maybe she went crazy because Red said no?" replied the General as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sir, that's exactly what I would have done" said Colonel Carter, "She knew that Willow's powers made her a bigger threat at that particular moment so it would make sense to first try and infect her with nanites in such a way that it won't arouse suspicions."

"Sir" said the Doctor, "I believe this is when she was infected."

Dr. Brightman pulled up footage of RepliCarter talking to Willow in the lab where they were testing the disruptor weapon, when she innocuously touched the red heads arm.

"That small contact?" asked Faith.

"Yes" said the Colonel, "Willow wouldn't have felt a thing. The nanites must have entered her body and hid from our traditional testing methods. My duplicate must have put them on some sort of program to start multiplying after we completed all our tests and while she was resting."

"There are four other instances where there was contact between Captain Rosenberg and the replicator" said the Doctor, "when she had her arm around Captain Rosenberg's neck and the three times she was stabbed."

"The nanites would have been injected into Red during all those incidents?" said Faith surprised as she looked at the camera footage and then at the computer scans of the nanites in Willows blood, tissues and brain.

"Yes" said the Colonel.

"Carter" said the General, "could these nanites have affected the entire base?"

"No Sir" said the Colonel, "at least not yet."

"General" said the Doctor, "technically, Captain Rosenberg's still alive although in a medically induced coma because of her injuries. The nanites are using the ultrasonics to prevent her powers, especially her healing ability, from helping her recover."

"I hear a 'but' coming" said the General.

"By the time her wounds have healed naturally" said the Colonel, "she might as well be dead."

"What do you mean?" asked Faith as Teal'c put a hand on her shoulder.

"The nanites in her body are replicating at a rapid pace" said the Colonel, "they're using her own body as raw materials. She will either die, or be changed into a replicator herself one cell at a time."

"The ultimate form of torture for Willow Rosenberg's comrades" said Teal'c, "the human form replicator knew that we would be forced to either watch Willow Rosenberg die or kill her ourselves once she herself becomes a replicator."

"And with the same ultrasonics blocking the frequencies that we use to call the Asgard and the Tok'ra" said Faith, "she's making sure that we have no other options."

"I told you" said the Colonel softly, "she's me without any morals, no conscience; making her completely sadistic."

"Carter" said the General as he looked at the SG1 commander, "find a way, I don't care what you have to do, I want you to find a way to get Red back."

"How about that electro thing I saw on some TV show?" asked Faith, "you know, the one with magnets?"

"You mean an Electro Magnetic Pulse?" asked the Colonel.

"Yea" said Faith as she snapped her fingers excitedly and pointed at Colonel Carter, "that's the one."

"That could disable them" said the Colonel as she looked the General.

"Do we have one in the broom closet?" asked the General smirking.

"Sorry sir" said the Colonel managing a small smile, "but we could get the directional one from MIT that we tried to use when Anubis was using his Gate destroyer weapon."

"Colonel Carter" said Teal'c, "what are the possible downsides to this Electro Magnetic Pulse?"

"It may not work" said the Colonel as she looked at Faith.

"Since it seems that the nanites have bonded with her cells, especially the ones in her brain, launching an EMP would leave her brain dead even if it does disable the nanites" said Dr. Brightman.

"The worst case scenario would be that the nanites would be disabled for a few minutes and a failsafe might kick in to re-enable them and start replicating at a faster rate" said the Colonel.

"Could her healing abilities activate once the nanites are disabled?" asked Teal'c.

"You're right" said the Colonel excitedly "you're right."

"Carter?" asked the General.

"Sir, I'm an idiot" said the Colonel,

"Carter?" said the General.

"My duplicate doesn't know about Willow's advanced biology" said Colonel Carter excitedly.

"Sir" continued the Colonel excitedly, "if we can disable the nanites in her body using the EMP then her body should, at least in theory, start healing itself immediately."

"What if the worst case scenario happens?" asked Faith.

"We won't have time to reset the EMP generator" said the Colonel, "but Willow said in her report when she was alone on that ice planet, after Anubis left her body, that she managed to activate the Stargate by shooting electrical energy at it. All she has to do is give the nanites in her body another jolt and hopefully that should take care of them. At the same time, we should contact the Asgard and get the, hopefully deactivated, nanites out of her system."

"Doc" said the General, "once her healing abilities are back on, will she immediately recover?"

"I'm not sure sir" said the Doctor, "if the disabling of the nanites in the brain affect the surrounding tissue, she should be able to heal those quickly. It would be the same for the other soft tissue injuries, but the injuries to her spine? I'm fairly certain, from the data the Asgard gave me about her advanced biology; it should heal in a matter of days instead of months or years. The damage to the nerves should be healed almost immediately, but it's the damage to the bone that could take days or weeks."

"It sounds like the only option we have sir" continued the Doctor, "I've run out of other medical alternatives."

"Carter" said the General, "get the EMP here."

"Yes sir" said the Colonel as she ran off to call MIT for the EMP generator.

"Faith and Teal'c, talk to Miss Maclay and Miss Summers about what's going on" said the General.

"Sure Big-G" said Faith as she and Teal'c walked towards the VIP room.

"Doc…" said the General.

"I'll have my staff ready sir" said the Doctor.

"Great" said the General, "now all I have to do is tell Hammond and the President about our crazy plan."

"Good luck sir" said Dr. Brightman as the General walked towards his office.

"Ya sure, you betcha" said General O'Neill as he walked away waving to the CMO.

**Observation Deck, eight hours later**

"Tara" said the Colonel as Tara walked back into the observation room with help from Dawn and Faith.

"Hi Colonel" said Tara as she struggled to smile.

"I'm sorry Tara" said the Colonel, "I know you're feeling dizzy because of the ultrasonics being emitted from the nanites but we need you here. Once we activate the EMP, you're the only one who can tell us if it worked."

"I understand" said Tara.

"Carter?" said the General as he walked into the observation desk with Teal'c and Cassie.

"We're ready sir" said the Colonel, "the generator is charging now and will be completely charged in two minutes."

"Alright" said the General, "activate the shield around this room, I don't want any of that EMP stuff getting out and affecting the other electronics."

"Will the shield help?" asked Faith.

"It should" said the Colonel, "Willow tested it using her astral projected body; since it's made of electromagnetic energy; it wasn't able to bypass the shield. Its just an extra layer of protection, everything in the base has already been protected against EMP surges."

"Oh" said Faith.

"Do it Carter" said the General as Colonel Carter pressed a button and everyone saw a transparent silvery energy travel along the arrays that were placed around the room until the entire space was enveloped.

"Tara Maclay?" said Teal'c as he walked next to her and put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"I'm dizzy but I'm fine" said Tara.

"The EMP's charged Sir" said the Colonel.

"Do it Carter" said the General as Colonel Carter pressed a button on her laptop.

Everyone looked on as the EMP generator started to make a humming noise that got louder and louder until it just stopped.

"That's it?" said Faith when the shield in the isolation room suddenly started to change colour to a bright orange. The colour was so bright that the General had to close his eyes and reach for the side wall feeling for the button that would close the blast boors on the observation deck windows. Once he found the button, he slammed his fist onto it and the blast doors quickly rolled down into place.

"That was bright" said the General as he opened his eyes and saw bright spots of orange everywhere.

"Yeah" said Dawn as she rubbed her eyes.

"What happened?" asked Faith.

"The EMP interacted with the shield Sir" said the Colonel, "sorry."

"Tara?" asked Faith.

"Hey" said Tara smiling, "it's alright, I mean I'm feeling alright."

The General then picked up the phone in the observation deck and called the control room, "Walter, contact the Asgard. Tell them to get their little grey butts here on the double."

"Yes Sir" said Walter before he made the call.

Once the General had put the phone down, everyone in the room looked at each other as they heard a familiar voice in their heads.

_Willow: "Help… why is it so dark…? Help."_

"Willow" said the Colonel as the General raised the blast doors again, "can you hear me?"

_Willow: "Colonel, the replicator… she's coming…. She got me.. I'm sorry."_

"Willow" said the Colonel, "listen to me, she infected you with nanites, it took over your body and nullified your powers."

_Willow: "She's saying you're lying, that you're the replicator. She'll keep me safe."_

"I'm starting to get dizzy again" said Tara.

"Willow" said the Colonel, "the nanites are coming back online, I need you to use the same abilities you used to charge the gate on the ice planet that got you home."

_Willow: "She's telling me you're lying"_

"Must be my duplicate Sir" whispered the Colonel as she looked at General O'Neill.

"Red" said Faith as she grabbed the microphone, "What Sam's telling you is the truth, you need to use that electrical thing you did on yourself, burn those fucking nanites that're still inside you."

_Willow: "Faith? What are you doing here at the Alpha Site. It's a trick, she's telling me it's a trick."_

_Faith: "I know you can hear me so you listen up. You still owe me for the previous day, you cheated using your telekinesis so you owe me. You promised me a rematch and you better deliver on that promise. Please, I need you to come back."_

"Come home" said Faith.

"Uh Guys" said Dawn as she started to see blue coloured electrical energy crackling across Willow's fingers on both her hands as it slowly crept up her arm. Eventually the electrical energy engulfed her entire body.

"Tara?" asked the Colonel as she looked at the blonde woman.

"I'm alright now" said Tara as she slowly stood up and approached the window that looked down at Willow, "I think it's working."

Suddenly, they all looked on as Willow snapped her eyes open and screamed as she started to stiffen and contorted her face in pain as the electrical field surrounding her intensified.

"Oh God" said the Colonel as she saw scorch marks developing on her face, arms, hands, fingers and feet. She then looked on as Willow's hair started to singe and burn off.

"Red" said Faith, "you can do it, come on."

"Willow" said Dawn as Cassie hugged her, turning her away from what was going on below.

Cassie could feel Dawn's tears fall onto her shoulders as Willow kept on screaming in pain. Then she suddenly stopped. Everyone slowly walked to the window as they looked at Willow with her eyes now closed and the electricity around her body intensifying even more.

"Everyone get down" shouted the General as the electrical charge that Willow had used to disable the nanites in her body suddenly discharged into the surrounding area.

"Everyone alright?" asked the General a few minutes later as he got up, only to see that the shield was thankfully still up.

"Looks like the shield absorbed all of the electrical discharge" said the Colonel.

"Carter, lower the shield" said the General as he reached for the microphone, "Emergency Medical teams report to Captain Rosenberg's room."

General O'Neill and the other looked on as Dr. Brightman and her medical team ran into the isolation room and started to check up on Willow.

As Dr. Brightman was reconnecting the sensors to Willow's chest and hands, she noticed that the scorch mark that were present when they entered the room was now gone.

"Check her arms" said Dr. Brightman as she looked at her team.

"The marks are gone ma'am" said the nurse.

The Doctor looked on as the scorch marks on her face also slowly disappeared.

"Get me a pir of scissors now" said the Doctor as she held out her hands as she was passed on a pair of medical scissor from one of the other nurses. Dr. Brightman then proceeded to slowly cut the bandage that was covering her abdomen and torso.

"Ma'am?" said a nurse as she watched what the Doctor was doing.

"If her scorch marks are going away" said the Doctor, "then I'm hopeful that the stab wounds she received have already healed. Get the portable scanner here now."

"Yes ma'am" said the nurse as she ran to the infirmary to get the scanner.

"They're gone" said the Doctor as she looked for the wounds that Willow had come in with the previous day.

"Colonel?" said Willow as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Captain" said the Doctor smiling, "welcome back, Colonel Carter and the others are in the observation deck. I just need to run some tests on you, and then I'll let them see you."

"What's the damage, Doc?" asked Willow quietly.

"Your wounds have immediately healed" said the Doctor, "but I still need to run a scan for the damage to your spine, I'm guessing it's started to heal already but I need to see the rate of healing so that I can give you an estimation of how long it would take. But I'm afraid that due to the electrical energy you emitted, your hair has been burnt off."

"Oh" said Willow, "it'll grow back fast, I hope."

"Of course" said the Doctor.

"I'll go sleep for a bit ma'am" said Willow as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**Infirmary, SGC, seven hours later**

Willow slowly woke up from another deep sleep only to see Colonel Carter sleeping, with her feet up on another chair, beside her bed.

"Colonel?" said a smiling Willow as the Colonel woke up with a start.

"Hey, look who's up" said Colonel Carter as she got up and stretched before taking a few steps towards Willow.

"How are you feeling?" asked the Colonel.

"Like I've been stabbed?" smiled Willow.

"Yeah" said Colonel Carter, "I guess I walked into that one."

"Where's everyone else ma'am?" asked Willow.

"Everyone's been ordered to go home for the day" said the Colonel, "Dr. Brightman, ordered everyone home to get some rest. Just me, General O'Neill and Faith here right now. The others will be coming back later."

"I guess I happened to wake up when it was your turn huh?" said Willow with a smile.

"Yep" said the Colonel with a grin.

"What did I miss, ma'am?" asked Willow.

"The Asgard came by and flushed your system of all the nanites. We couldn't reach them because of the ultrasonic's the nanites were emitting" said Colonel Carter, "they also accelerated the growth of your hair and healed the injuries to your spine."

"I should send them a gift box" smiled Willow as she ran her hand through her hair, "Any luck in using them to track the replicator?"

"No" said the Colonel, "my duplicate must have programmed them to shut down in the event that they were taken out of your body."

"It's not your fault Colonel" said Willow as she felt waves of regret coming from Colonel Carter.

"Then why does it feel like it is?" asked the Colonel as she looked at Willow.

"It's not ma'am" said Willow, "you said it yourself, we needed information and you made a difficult call. You couldn't have known what was going to happen."

"Hey Red" said the General as he came through the infirmary doors.

"General, Sir" said Willow as she slowly sat up and smiled at her commanding officer.

"How you feeling?" asked the General.

"A bit better than before Sir" said Willow.

"That's good" said the General grinning, "the doc says that you should be free to leave the base tomorrow."

"That's great" said Willow.

"Yep" replied the General.

"Red?" said Faith as she slowly walked through the infirmary doors.

"Faith" said Willow as she smiled at the brunette.

"Ummm… Carter" said the General as he pointed towards the exit, "wasn't there some doo-hickey you wanted to show me?"

"Oh… yea Sir" said the Colonel before she turned back to Willow, "I'll see you later Willow, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as the Colonel and the General walked out.

"Faith" said Willow as the Slayer walked up to the bed.

"You had everyone worried" said Faith as she lightly punched Willow.

"The BPRI gave you permission to come visit?" asked Willow as she held Faith's hand.

"No" said Faith, "I'm with the SGC permanently now, even signed a new contract and everything."

"Huh?" said Willow confused.

"Yeah" said Faith, "Big-G will talk to you about it later but technically I'm with Home World Security now, the SGC just has me on loan. At least that's the official explanation."

"You're not going back to the BPRI?" asked Willow surprised.

"What?" said Faith pouting, "You want me to go back?"

"Hell no" said Willow as she squeezed Faith's hand, "but who's taking over training for the Potentials, don't tell me it's Kennedy."

"You know what" said Faith as she tried to change the subject, "how about we give the boys in the security room something to gawk at?"

"Down girl" said Willow smiling, "but seriously, who's taking over the training?"

"Ummm…" said Faith nervously.

"Faith?" asked Willow, "what's going on?"

"Something happened while you were injured" said Faith as she ran her hand through Willow's hair, "and I don't think you're going to like it."

TBC.

 


	50. Faith vs Willow

**Gym, SGC, four hours later**

Willow had left the infirmary early after asking Dr. Brightman to do another physical on her to prove that she was alright.

"Please Doc" Willow had told Dr. Brightman an hour after she woke up, "I'm feeling fine, you said the Asgard fixed up my spinal injuries and my body seems to have completely healed itself, physically I feel like a million dollars."

"Maybe physically you're fine Captain" said the Doctor, "but how are you feeling mentally?"

"Doc?" asked Willow.

"I'm sorry" said Dr. Brightman, "I couldn't help but overhear what Miss Lehane had told you about your friend, and your reaction."

"Oh" said Willow as she suddenly looked down at the floor.

"I saw a flicker of rage on your face, coupled with a bit of fear" said the doctor, "and I've seen that look before, especially among….."

"People who were held against their will?" asked Willow in a very soft voice.

"Yes" said the Doctor.

"I'm alright Doc" said Willow, "it was just a shock that's all."

"Even so Captain" said the Doctor, "I'm recommending to the General that you be put on a two week leave."

"No Doc" said Willow, "please, after everything that's happened to me. I need this, I need to be here."

"Captain… Willow" said the Doctor as she held on to Willow's arm, "I'm just recommending that you be rested, you'll still be allowed on base but no missions. It's for your well being as well as the well being of your team."

"But…" said Willow.

"Think about what's happened to you just within the past few days, Captain" said Dr. Brightman, "your counterpart from another reality came through and pretty much attacked you without provocation, then some of the people you called friends found out what you really do, then you went off world and got stabbed three times and infected by nanites by the replicator version of your friend and superior officer and then, you just find out that your best friend and the one who was chiefly responsible for holding you against your will has been let out on probation early."

"I know" said Willow as she looked down at the floor.

"I'm not making this decision easily Captain" said the Doctor, "I know how much you love going through the Gate, but you need to think about your team as well. If you lose it out there while on a mission…."

"I understand Doc" said Willow as she interrupted the Doctor.

"I know you have a session with the counsellor this week, and then another session with the Asgard counsellor the following week. Am I right?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes" said Willow.

"I'll make a decision after I've read their evaluations" said the Doctor, "In the meantime; I want you to take a break. So go out on your motorcycle if you have one, go shopping, go to the gym, continue your dissertation… do something that will get your mind off missions and off the Gate."

"Alright Doc" said Willow as she hopped off the bed and picked up a bag of spare clothes that Faith had gotten for her from her locker, "I guess I'll go to the gym for a while before I go home."

"Don't overdo it though" said Dr. Brightman.

"I'll try" said Willow as she walked out of the infirmary doors.

As she came back to the present she found herself completing some warm-ups exercises. After she had finished her final push-up, Willow stood back up and went for the jump rope. As she commenced her jumps, Willow thought back to her reaction when Faith told her about the situation with Buffy.

"What?" said Willow after Faith told her that Buffy was being given an early release so that she could take over at the BPRI to train the Potentials as the full time trainer, "Faith, I would never have agreed to that."

"I know" said Faith as she reached for Willow's hand, "but it was the call that Big-G made, and it was the right one. I told you before when you and Big-G first offered me this job that I don't like being forced to do something; and that was exactly what the BPRI was making me do. You said it yourself; I was being protected from being forced to work for them full time. So Big-G convinced a very unhappy President to release B for an early probationary period with them."

"But…" said Willow as Faith interrupted her.

"If I wasn't stuck in Sunnydale" said Faith, "I could have backed you up, you wouldn't have been stabbed and the replicator may not have escaped. The only reason I wasn't able to go with you was because of them. Now, I'm not facing those issues. I'm here for good; I'll watch your back."

"And I'll watch yours" said Willow.

"I bet Dawn's excited huh?"" continued Willow.

"Yea" replied Faith, "she'll be spending the summer with the BPRI in Sunnydale, and then when the semester starts again, she'll be coming back to stay with us."

"Have you seen Buffy?" asked Willow.

"Not yet" said Faith quietly, "Will you?"

"I… I don't know" said Willow, "I should be happy that my best friend is out, that she's free. But I'm not, I'm actually furious that after everything that she did to me, that she's now out there enjoying herself while I have to remember that she had me kneeling down in her office as Dawn and the others surrounded me. She ordered….. I still find it hilarious that she thought she had the right to give orders, to mine my mind for information. Then she told Giles to do a truth spell on me, she then attempted a forgetting spell that would have covered up what she tried to do."

"I know" said Faith.

"No you don't!" shouted Willow, "she tried to make me forget everything she did to me, or tried to do anyway; she wanted to be smug and believe that she could have gotten away with it by making everyone in the building forget."

"Red" said Faith as she squeezed Willow's hands tightly.

"Faith….." said Willow, "The person I called my best friend did all of that, I trusted her with my life and she did that to me. She said that I betrayed her, can you believe that? She said that I wasn't loyal to her because I wouldn't tell her about the SGC. Who does that? And Dawn and the others? They just stood there and did nothing, everyone I trusted turned against me. Giles, the one I thought of as a father figure; Dawn, my adopted little sister; Tara, the girl I had a crush on in my Wicca group; Xander, my oldest friend turned against me; everyone just looked on as Buffy gave her orders. And no one said or did anything to help me."

"Red, please" said Faith as Willow stared at her.

"Neither did you or Angel" said Willow in a low but furious voice.

"I'm sorry" said Faith as she looked at Willow.

"You're sorry?" said Willow, "is that it?"

"I…." said Faith surprised as Willow interrupted her.

"You and Angel were just going to stand by while Joshua violated my mind!" shouted Willow as she stared angrily at Faith, "you just stood there! You knew what Buffy had planned but you still did it anyway!"

"I was against it from the start!" shouted Faith, "I wanted no part of it!"

"But you did it anyway!" said Willow enraged, "you took me up to the top floor, you kissed me and then you tasered me. After I fell, you called Buffy. And I asked you why….. I asked you why and all you could do was look at me."

"Captain? Miss Lehane?" said one of the SF's as he came running in after having heard the shouting from the two women.

"We're alright Sarge" said Faith as she looked over at the SF, "we'd like to be alone please."

"Of course ma'am" said the SF as he then walked out.

"Red" said Faith as she calmed down and looked at Willow.

"Please leave me alone Faith" said Willow as she looked down at her bed, completely missing the hurt expression on Faith's face, "I just need to be alone."

"Ok" said a very hurt Faith as she got hopped off Willow's bed and walked out the infirmary doors.

Back to the present, Willow just finished using the jump ropes and was heading to the locker where the hand wraps were stored. She sat down away from the door and started to wrap her hands before using the speed bag when she sensed someone else was in the room.

Turning around, she saw that it was a very furious looking Faith standing at the entrance to the gym in her gym clothes.

"Faith" said Willow, "I…."

"Don't you dare say you didn't mean what you said back there" said Faith angrily, "don't you fucking dare."

"I'm sorry" said Willow, "I was angry when I found out that Buffy was let go and I released everything on you."

"No" said Faith as she slammed her hand on the button that closed the blast door at the gym entrance, "you don't get to make an excuse and hope that everything become all ok. Face up to what you told me, you're angry with me then fine, you're furious with me? Fine. Now do something about it."

Faith then angrily walked past Willow and took another hand wrap as she furiously wrapped it around her hand, before passing a mouth guard and a head guard at Willow.

"What are you doing?" asked Willow as she caught both the guards.

"You're a smart girl" said Faith, "what do you think? You obviously think I should pay for what I did, you obviously think I was let off easy… so come on.. I'm giving you the chance to exact your vengeance on me."

"No, Faith" said Willow, "I'm not fighting you."

"No" said Faith as she went into a stance, "you're a coward who thinks that you can say something and then hope that people will forget it, so come on. Show me how furious you are at me, you said it yourself that I just stood there and watched someone violate your mind. So come at me… come on!"

"No" said Willow, "Please… no."

"Don't give me that B.S" said Faith as she walked towards Willow and pushed her, "you're not getting out of this room until you've gotten all of your hits in."

Faith then gave Willow another push.

"Faith" said Willow.

"Don't 'Faith' me" said the Slayer as she pushed Willow back again, "You said I caused you pain, I hurt your feelings.. you said I didn't do anything to help you… so show me how furious you are. OR are you really just a coward? Was Dawn right about you? Are you a coward? No matter how you cut it, you ran away from Sunnydale…. Whether it was by a wish or by a bus, the evidence against you shows that you are a coward."

Just then, Faith was given a very hard punch by Willow that made her end on lying on the mat covered floor.

"Wow" said Faith as she slowly got up, "not bad, but you really can't hit for anything."

Faith looked on Willow ran towards her and launched a kick which Faith easily dodged before she threw a back handed punch that, this time, knocked Willow onto the floor.

"Come on Red" said Faith as she stepped back, "get up. You're going to give up now and walk out of here? It's not happening. Face up to whatever problems you have with me, you want to hit me? Then hit me. But I won't lay down for you."

Faith stepped forward just as Willow got up again and launched another kick that brought Willow back down onto the mat.

"Come on" said Faith, "You're giving up now? What kind of an Air Force officer are you? Maybe Kennedy was right, you are a joke."

Faith could see the anger in Willow's eyes as she got up from the mat and tackled Faith to the ground. She felt Willow using one arm to hold her down while she pulled the other arm back and punched her face.

"OK" thought Faith to herself, "that punch was hard, really hard."

Then Faith looked on as Willow pulled back and punched her on the face again.

"You just get two free punches" said Faith as she took her free arms and slammed them together onto Willow's temples, leaving her dazed and giving Faith the perfect opportunity to push Willow away and stand up into an offensive posture as she waited for Willow to get up.

"I know you heal fast" said Faith as she approached a dazed Willow and brought her knee to the red heads chest. As Faith was getting ready for another knee onto Willow's chest, she felt Willow punch her ribs and then stand up and give a backhanded blow onto her face.

"Show me your full strength" said Willow, "show me the true strength of a Slayer."

"If that's what you want" said Faith as she kicked Willow with all her strength and knocked her back a few feet until she hit the wall.

"Is that what you want?" said Faith.

Willow slowly got up just as Faith caught her by her shoulders and threw Willow back onto the floor.

"You're not putting everything into it" said Faith as she walked towards Willow, "I'm not your girlfriend now, I'm the one who stood by and watched you violated….. I'm the one who tasered you…. I'm one of the people who, you say, betrayed you."

Faith then saw Willow running towards her as the red head launched another kick which Faith effectively blocked and moved aside leaving her chest area open. Faith took her opportunity and punched Willow' solar plexus which pushed her back a bit before she came at Faith again with a punch that the Slayer effectively blocked. However, this time Willow was able to effectively block Faith's counter attack.

"What was that?" thought Faith to herself as she stepped back after Willow blocked Faith's counter, "it was like a thin layer of solid air around the arm she blocked my counter with."

Faith then started to attack Willow much faster and was surprised that some of her hits missed the red head as she successfully dodged them, but it was the counters from Willow that was the most surprising.

"Whoa" thought Faith to herself, "I really, really felt the last punch. It actually kinda hurts."

Willow then feigned an attack which Faith fell for, which left the Slayer open for another attack by the red head which she took without any reservations, straight to Faith's ribs.

"Ouch" thought Faith as she nursed her ribs, "that really hurt."

Forgetting the ongoing pain on her side, Faith attempted multiple punches at Willow using all of her strength. She was surprised when not only did Willow block her punches; she felt the same layer of hardened air around Willow's arms.

"Don't tell me she's unconsciously using her telekinesis as a shield?" thought Faith to herself as Willow walked towards her and attempted to kick her head. Faith quickly ducked under the kick and swept Willow's other leg from under her, making her fall onto the mat. Faith then scrambled over Willow and pinned her down using all her strength.

Faith saw anger and fury in Willow's eyes as she pinned her down.

"You think I was happy about what she told me to do?" asked Faith as she looked at Willow.

"You still did it" said Willow, "get off me."

"Can I tell you something first?"asked Faith.

"No" said Willow as she stared at Faith, "I just want to go home."

"Not until you hear what I have to say" said Faith as she held down Willow's arms and straddled her to keep Willow from moving.

"I've been attracted to you since I came to Sunnydale" said Faith, "you were someone I would have gotten into a relationship earlier, had I not fucked myself up so much. So how do you think I felt when Buffy told me to take down someone I cared about?"

"You could have simply walked away" said Willow.

"Then they would have sent someone else" said Faith, "they would have been cruel about it; they would have hurt you physically even more. I only used a taser; they would have used something worse."

"Do you know how much I hurt having to see your mind getting violated, do you know much my heart broke?" continued Faith, "ask Angel when you see him; he knows exactly how I felt. When I went to L.A after Sunnydale, I told him everything, including my feelings for you."

"You were still there" said Willow.

"I was scared" said Faith, "Buffy would have let me go. There was nowhere else for me, where could I go? I didn't have you, you were already captured. Who else is there for me? My mom is an alcoholic loser. Buffy's mom passed away by then, Angel was already working for Buffy so there was no one in L.A I could trust. So tell me, where could I go?"

Willow just looked on as tears gathered in Faith's eyes.

"Where could I go Willow?" said Faith as her voice started to break, "I hated what they did and that I was a part of it, and I'll spend my entire life making it up to you gladly."

"I think we should go back home" said Willow as she wiped the tears away from Faith's eyes.

"Why don't we just stay on base?" said Faith as she wiped away her tears.

"There are things I said that need to be apologized for" said Willow softly, "I can't really do that in front of the camera's with the entire base watching."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to give anyone a free show" said Faith as she slowly got up off Willow and helped her up.

"Hey" said Willow as she saw Faith holding onto her side, "take a seat, I'll heal you."

"Much appreciated" said Faith as Willow helped her to a chair and sit down. After Faith sat down, Willow placed her hand over her ribs and saw a white light emanate out of her hand.

"Hey" said Faith, "the pain's disappearing."

"Shall we go?" said Willow once the bruising was gone from Faith's side and face.

"Yea" said Faith as she pressed the button to re-open the blast door, "hey did you know you were putting up a shield to protect yourself from my hits?"

"Really?" said Willow.

"Yea" said Faith as the two females as they walked down the corridor, "its kinda cool. Maybe I can help you train sometime?"

"I'd like that" said Willow.

**Willow's Apartment, 1 hour later**

After an hour of driving back from the SGC, Willow and Faith finally reached their apartment complex and parked the car.

"Hey" said Faith as they passed Willow's motorcycle, "let's take your bike out for a ride sometime."

"Sure" replied Willow.

The two women talked to the apartment and opened the door and went in.

"SO Dawn's in the hotel now with Buffy and Tara?" asked Willow.

"Yep" said Faith, "so you had a little crush on Tara?"

"Kinda" said Willow, "but that was a long time ago."

"Are we alright?" asked Faith as she turned around and looked into Willow's eyes.

"Yes" replied Willow as she gave Faith a tight hug.

"You do realize that we're still sweaty as hell right?" said Faith.

"Yeah" said Willow, "and your point is?"

"Nothing" said Faith as she placed her hands on Willow's hips and pulled her to the shower, "just meant that we need to take a shower to get the sweat off us."

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as she slammed the shower door shut.

Just as Willow shut the shower door, she never heard the main door getting unlocked from the outside as it slowly opened and two other females walked in.

"Come on" said Dawn as she pulled Buffy into the apartment, "nice place isn't it?"

"Yea" said Buffy as she looked around the living room.

"Willow's been taking good care of you" said Buffy, "I'm glad."

"To be honest with you" said Dawn, "I'd rather stay with you. You know what, I can't wait to go back to Sunnydale with you. It's going to be like the good old times again. You, me, Xander, Tara…. The Scoobies back together again."

"Yea" said Buffy sadly, "listen; get the stuff you need to get. I don't think I should stay here, Willow won't like that I was in her home."

"Alright" said Dawn as she went to her room to get a bag, which was when she noticed the shower was on.

"Hey" said Dawn as she walked back into the living room where Buffy was sitting down on the couch, "Faith's back, wanna say hi before you leave?"

"Sure" said Buffy, "where's Willow?"

"I think she said that she'll be on base for the whole day" said Dawn.

"I guess she's avoiding me huh?" said Buffy as she looked sadly at Dawn.

"You want a drink?" asked Dawn, "I think we've got pop and juice."

"I'll take a juice" said Buffy, "so you're sure that Willow will be on base?"

"Yes Buff" said Dawn as she returned to the living room with a glass of grape juice in her hand, "Faith said that….."

Before Dawn could finish what she wanted to say, the shower door had opened and Willow and Faith came out just wearing towels that covered their bodies.

"Willow? Faith?" said Dawn surprised as she glanced at Buffy who in turn was looking at Dawn.

"Dawnie?" said Willow as she walked over to Dawn in her towel, "I thought you were staying in the hotel, what are you….."

Willow saw a blonde girl standing next to the couch just as she came out of the hallway to meet Dawn.

"Buffy?" said a surprised Willow just an equally surprised Faith walked up behind her..

"Hi Wills" said Buffy as she managed a small smile.

"Get out" said Willow as she looked at Buffy and pointed at the main doorway.

TBC

 


	51. Anya

**Willow's Apartment, 1500 hours.**

"Willow" said Buffy as she looked at Willow who was only in a towel that covered her body and pointing at the door.

"No!" shouted Willow, "Don't you dare 'Willow' me. Not after everything you did."

"Please" said Buffy, "I'm sorry."

"Get out" said Willow as she headed back towards her room, "I'm going to put some clothes on, I want you gone out of this apartment by the time I get back."

"Willow" said Buffy whose eyes were already starting to water as she saw Willow walking away, "please don't."

Willow entered her room and slammed her door shut as Buffy, Dawn and Faith flinched a bit at the loud bang. Willow leaned back against the closed door with her eyes closed and fists clenched and just stayed at the exact same spot for the next ten minutes.

"Easy Willow" she told herself after some time, "It's going to be alright."

Willow then walked towards her closet and opened the door before removing the damp towel. She reached for a red coloured shirt just as someone knocked on her door.

"I'm changing, Faith" said Willow as soon as she sensed that Faith was the one knocking on the door.

"Can I come in?" asked Faith.

Willow took a deep breath and opened the door slightly, "Faith?"

"Can I please come in?" asked Faith.

"Yeah" said Willow as she sighed and opened the door while she hid her nakedness behind it, "you put on your clothes fast."

"Yea" said Faith, "listen, I just came to talk to you."

"She asked you to?" asked Willow as she took out a pair of jeans, some underwear along with the red coloured shirt she was reaching for earlier, and placed them on her bed.

"No" said Faith as she sat down on Willow's bed and watched her girlfriend get dressed while she leaned back and propped herself on her elbows, "I just came to ask you something."

"I know what you're going to ask" said Willow.

"Read my mind?" asked Faith.

"No" said Willow as she put on her jeans, "I just can guess; you want me to forgive her."

"What she did was cruel and stupid" said Faith as she got up and helped to secure Willow's jeans, "but prison changes people. She's had time to think about what she did and with the counselling that was provided for her, she's a different person than the one who did those cruel things to you. Plus, you know she's required to continue those sessions."

"Faith" said Willow as she reached for her bra.

"Red" said Faith, "when I went to prison, I also had to go through counselling too.. Many, many hours of it actually. Hell, I'm still doing it now just because it helped me deal with a lot of my issues. Yes I did fuck up with my part in what happened to you, but Buffy's also your best friend. With her stint in prison and with the counselling she received, don't you think that she maybe, just maybe, deserves your forgiveness?"

"Faith" said Willow as she put on her red shirt, "that's what cut me the most deeply, she was my best friend. We've faced life and death situations for years before I left Sunnydale, but she still did that to me. How can I forgive her for something like that?"

"I know it's not easy, I know the resentment against what we did to you will remain forever inside your heart" said Faith as she sat up on Willow's bed, "I mean, look at what happened today between us, which, to be honest with you, I think was the right step to help us move forward. I could never expect you to forgive or forget what we did to you, but….."

It was at that moment that Willow stepped forward and gave Faith a deep kiss before hugging her tightly.

"What was that for?" asked a surprised Faith.

"For being the best girlfriend ever" said Willow as she looked at Faith, "I may eventually forgive her, but I can't now. What happened will forever be in my mind but for right now it's still too fresh, too raw."

"I know" said Faith as she caressed Willow's cheeks, "I know it will take time, for you to completely forgive all of us, including me."

Willow nodded in agreement as Faith gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Buffy, Dawn and Tara are leaving for Sunnydale tomorrow morning with the NID guys" said Faith as she held on to Willow's hips while facing her, "well, Dawn's going to be away for the summer anyway."

"Yeah" said Willow.

"They want to treat us to lunch" said Faith.

"I… I can't" said Willow, "the Doc gave me two weeks leave, so I guess I'm going to go to some place quiet now to get some of my dissertation done."

"Alright" said Faith as she nodded her head and opened the door.

"No matter what" said Willow as she whispered into Faith's ear, "You know I love you right?"

"I read you five by five, Red" said a smiling Faith as both women walked out of the room and entered the living room where Buffy had her arms around Dawn and just kept her close.

"Willow" said Buffy as she tentatively walked towards someone she was hoping was still her friend, "we were discussing lunch plans and wanted to treat you and Faith.. you know… to lunch… well a late lunch anyway."

"You got to make plans without me" said Willow as she took her helmet, her laptop bag and the house and motorcycle keys, "I've got something important I need to get done."

"I see" said Buffy as she stepped back a bit.

"What happened to your hair?" asked Buffy hoping to make some kind of breakthrough with Willow.

"Lab accident" said Willow as she headed towards the door and opened it, "I'll see you later Faith."

"See you later Red" said Faith.

"Enjoy your summer Dawn" said Willow as she glanced at the younger Summers sister before she closed the door.

"Yeah" said Dawn softly after Willow had closed the door, "see you."

After Willow closed the door, she leaned back and closed her eyes for a few seconds before she ran down the stairs and onto her motorcycle. She knew that she had basically a vacation for two weeks and all she wanted to do during that time was relax without having to constantly think about Buffy and what the blonde Slayer had done to the her.

Getting on the motorcycle, Willow started it and screeched out of her apartment complex and went to a Springs Coffee shop she knew of on the other side of the city that should be relatively quiet at this time of day.

"That should give me some time to think through about what I want to write" thought Willow to herself as she rode her motorcycle.

**Springs Coffee, 1900 hours.**

"This is so ridiculous" said Willow to herself as she stared at the pages she's already written on her word processing program, "Damn it, I can't concentrate. I should have written more than this by now. I know what I want to put down but I just can't."

Taking the almost finished cup of cold coffee in her hands, she downed the whole thing and threw the cup away. Willow then saved all her work to her laptop and backed it up to her cloud drive before turning it off and putting her laptop back into her bag. She then grabbed her motorcycle helmet and walked out of the coffee chain to where she parked her motorcycle.

Just as she left the store, Willow felt goosebumbs on the back of her neck as she sensed that there was someone or something following her.

"So, someone behind me is trying to give me a surprise" thought Willow to herself.

Willow glanced behind her and could only see someone walking behind her, wearing a brown coloured trench coat, a red cap and from the figure of her follower, Willow could tell that it was a woman.

As Willow quickened her pace, she heard the woman behind her quickening her own pace as well and when Willow slowed down her pace, the woman behind her slowed down her pace too. Willow could sense that the woman was nervous but there was something about her that was also dangerous and deadly.

"Another Potential with an axe to grind against me?" thought Willow to herself, "come on, they already have their hero. So why come after little old me?"

Once Willow reached her motorcycle, she didn't get on it or put her helmet on. Instead, she put her helmet on the seat as she sensed the woman behind her walk closer and closer. Willow pretended to check her pockets for some items as the women came closer to her before she turned around, grabbed the women's arm and twisted it behind her back. Willow then pushed her against her bike while the mysterious woman's hand was twisted behind her.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" asked Willow, "are you part of the rogue NID?"

"No" said the woman who had a very familiar voice but Willow couldn't place it, "it's me Willow, ouch… you're hurting me."

"Who are you?" asked Willow again as she twisted the woman's hand even more.

"I saw you while I was out and I just needed to see it was you. I left Sunnydale and I just wanted some place quiet to live my life" said the woman.

"Wait a second" said Willow as she turned the woman around and look off her cap, "Anya?"

"Hi Willow" said Anya as she looked at the former red headed witch when her eyes suddenly widened, "no wait, you're not Willow."

"Anya" said Willow as she worryingly looked around, "It's me, I mean I am growing my hair back again but I am Willow. You see I had an accident in a lab but…"

"No" said Anya as she stepped back, "it's in your eyes, you're not Willow."

"Anya" said Willow as she stepped forward with her hands up, "it's me, it really is me."

"No, no" said Anya, "I'm sorry, I made a mistake. Please don't harm me."

"Anya" said Willow, "I'm not going to harm you at all. I swear."

"No" said Anya as she stepped back again.

"Anya, you and I brought that vampire version of me from another reality in High School" said Willow, "remember? You lost your powers after that wish you granted Cordelia. Or how about that time when you ran away from Sunnydale during the ascension of the Mayor."

"It's really you?" asked Anya shocked.

"It's me Anya" said Willow.

"But I could see something different about you" said Anya as she looked into Willow's eyes, "there's something different about you."

"You haven't seen me in a long time Anya" said Willow, "of course I'll be different, come on I've joined the Air Force. I've made a pretty decent life for myself here."

"Willow, it's not that" said Anya, "I could see something different in your soul; I can see that you're literally not the Willow I knew before."

"Oh boy" said Willow as she looked around her, "listen you need to come back with me to Cheyenne Mountain, we need to have a talk."

"The military base?" said Anya scared, "No way, you know what they do to Vengeance Demons at the military? Have you ever heard of the Initiative?"

"Anya, no I haven't heard of the Initiative" said Willow, "but the people at Cheyenne are those that I trust. They won't harm you, but I can't have you running out here telling people that I'm not me. Do you know what I mean?"

"Willow" said Anya as she tried to run away and break out of Willow's grasp, "please, I swear I won't tell anyone, I just came here to live my life and away from the politics and drama of Buffy's project in Sunnydale."

"You mean the Slayer Council?" asked Willow.

"Yes" said Anya, "Don't tell them I'm here ok, I don't want any part of that anymore."

"They're gone Anya" said Willow, "There's no more Slayer Council."

"What?" asked Anya confused.

"Look, I told there are something's we need to talk about" said Willow, "but my Commanding Officer won't like it if you're walking around town with the knowledge that something may be wrong with me. I'll explain everything to you if you promise to come with me."

"No experiments?" said Anya.

"I promise, no experiments" replied Willow with a smile just as she reached for her phone and called Colonel Carter.

"Hi Colonel" said Willow as she motioned Anya to just hold on for a few minutes.

"Hey Willow" said the Colonel, "how's your first day of your leave going?"

"Well" said Willow as she looked at Anya, "it just got a little bit complicated."

"What do you mean?" asked the Colonel over the phone.

"An old friend of mine knows about me" said Willow cryptically.

"What do you mean knows about you?" asked the Colonel confused.

"Ma'am" said Willow as she turned around and whispered into her phone, "I mean she knows… and I mean knows, about me…. That I'm not the me I used to be in High School. If you know what I mean, Colonel?"

"Oh" said the Colonel, "how did she know?"

"Ma'am" said Willow, "you won't believe me if I told you over the phone, you'd have to hear it from her. Permission to bring her on base."

"Bring her back to base" said the Colonel, "I'll talk to the General about this. Do you think she's a security risk?"

"Honestly? I don't think she is" said Willow as she turned back to look at Anya, "right now, she's more scared of me than anything."

"Alright" said the Colonel, "bring her in, we'll talk to her."

"Yes ma'am" said Willow.

"Alright" said the Colonel, "I'll see you on base."

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as she disconnected the call and put her phone back in her pocket.

"You're really not Willow, are you?" said Anya.

"Hop on Anya" said Willow as she got onto her bike, "we really need to talk."

Just as they were about to leave, Willow found that two black coloured cars screeched to a stop, one behind her and the other one right in front of her.

"Oh what sweet hell is this?" said Willow to herself.

"Captain Rosenberg" said Agent Reed as he left the car that was in front of her motorcycle.

"Agent Reed" said Willow as she took off her helmet and nodded at the NID agent, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, we just came here to accompany the two Miss Summers' and Miss Maclay back to Sunnydale" said Agent Reed, "and a source indicated that Miss Jenkins was located around this area as well, which is why we are in this area of town."

"I see" said Willow as she looked suspiciously at the NID agent.

"Yes" said the Agent, "it's just a pleasant surprise that she's here with you."

"I'm sure it is" said Willow as she stared at Agent Reed, "now if you would excuse us, we have an appointment at Cheyenne."

"I'm sorry" said Agent Reed, "but I'm here to take Miss Jenkins with me back to the BPRI in Sunnydale."

"BPRI?" asked Anya, "What's that?"

"We'll explain everything to you Miss Jenkins" said Agent Reed.

"The BPRI is supposed to be dealing with supernatural threats" said Willow, "as far as I know, Anya isn't a threat to anyone right now."

"Actually she is" said Agent Reed as he walked towards Willow holding a file, "Miss Anya Jenkins has been using her Vengeance Demon powers in New York over the past year or so, causing some damages in the process."

"I thought you didn't have your powers anymore?" asked Willow as she looked back at Anya.

"She's got them back now" said Agent Reed, "according to our source, she's been a bad girl."

"Well they deserved it" said Anya, "do you know how much the men harmed the women in their lives?"

"Anya" said Willow as she glanced back at Anya, "Not really helping here."

"Captain, she should be coming with us" said Agent Reed, "she's not your concern."

"Maybe not" said Willow, "but then again, I don't really like you much after what you and your NID committee tried to do to Faith."

"I've already apologized to Miss Lehane about that" said Agent Reed.

"I'm an empath, Agent Reed" said Willow with a smile, "I know when people are lying."

"You're empathic?" asked Anya.

_Willow: "Telepathic and Telekinetic too. Some things have changed with me, which is why we need to have a talk."_

_Anya: "Ok"_

"I wasn't lying about the trouble that Miss Jenkins is in though" said Agent Reed, "we have the women she granted wishes to, and they are prepared to speak up against her. According to them, they were just kidding about the type of vengeance they wanted delivered to their boyfriends or spouses."

"Unless?" said Anya.

"Unless you join the BPRI" said Agent Reed, "we could really use your help in identifying and cataloguing supernatural threats worldwide. You would make a fantastic addition to the research department along with Miss Burkle."

"It's a good deal Anya" said Willow, "I may not like this jackass that much now, but the offer sounds good."

"The pay is good too" said Agent Reed.

"I get paid?" said Anya surprised.

"Yes actually" said Agent Reed as he opened a car door, "but only if you come with us right now."

"Actually she can't" said Willow, "at least not right now."

"Oh?" asked Agent Reed as he smirked at Willow, "I'm sorry but you and your colleagues have no say in this."

"True" said Willow with a smile, "except when it concerns national security."

"National security?" asked Anya confused.

"Agent Reed, remember that NDA you signed?" asked Willow as Agent Reed nodded, "well she knows something that's connected to that, so this automatically just became a National Security issue. She needs to be debriefed by General O'Neill."

"Very well" said the Agent, "but she'll be coming back with us to Sunnydale, I know that the knowledge she has is of no concern to you or your organization."

"True as well" said Willow, "but for now, she'll be coming with me. So please move your car out of the way of my motorcycle."

"Of course" said a smiling Agent Reed, "I just ask that you bring her to the hotel that Miss Summers and Miss Maclay are staying."

"Sure" said Willow with a smile, "as long as she's given the same deal."

"Of course" said Agent Reed.

"Good" said Willow with a grin, "I'll make sure to contact Angel and Cordelia after I drop her off at the hotel, you know. I wouldn't want them to worry or something about Anya's welfare while she is in the hands of the NID."

"Very well" said Agent Reed as he got back into his car and reversed it.

"See ya" said Willow grinning as she sped off towards Cheyenne Mountain with Anya sitting behind her, "Jackass."

"Bitch" said Agent Reed as he stared at Willow riding her motorcycle away from the NID agent.

**Briefing Room, SGC**

"Alright Red" said the General as Willow and Anya came down the hallway that led to the briefing room, "you really know how to enjoy your leave don't you."

"Sorry sir" said Willow smiling at the General, "Sir, please meet Anya Jenkins. She's one of the people I've known since Sunnydale."

"Hello" said Anya.

"I'm Lt. Colonel Sam Carter"

"Daniel"

"I am Teal'c" said the big man as he approached Anya.

"You are not from here are you?" asked Anya to everyone's surprise.

"Anya?" said Faith who had just ran up the stairs from the control room.

"Faith?" said Anya as she hugged the brunette slayer, "What are you doing here? They were experimenting on you too?"

"Whoa whoa, there" said the General, "No one's doing any experimentation on anyone."

"I just work here with Red" said Faith as she stepped back and stood next to Willow.

"Oh" said Anya with her eyes wide open and pointed at both Faith and Willow, "so now the both of you do a lot of orgasm stuff? You're orgasm buddies?"

"Anya!" said both Willow and Faith together as the General and Colonel Carter tried not to fall onto the floor laughing, while Daniel looked on with his mouth open wide and Teal'c simply smiled and nodded at the two young women.

"Boy, is she direct" said the General as he sat down and tried to calm himself down.

"Yeah" said Willow as she glared at Anya, "sometimes really inappropriately direct."

"Sorry" said Anya, "I just can't help myself sometimes."

"Well" said the General once he had stopped laughing, "that's why we're here to have a little talk."

Once Anya had signed the required Non-Disclosure Agreement, the General and the others were able to tell her the truth about Willow without mentioning her Ancient and Furling heritage and the work they were conducting under the mountain.

"Wait" said Anya, "you're telling me that the mousy girl from Sunnydale High travels to other planets through a wormhole and fights aliens?"

"Yup" said Willow.

"And that you were cloned by aliens?" asked Anya disbelievingly, "that's the most ridiculous thing I've heard in my eleven hundred years."

"Wait" said Daniel, "you're telling us that you are eleven hundred years old?"

"Daniel" said the General, "let the lady finish talking."

"But….." said Daniel as he was interrupted by the General.

"Daniel"

"Yes" said Willow as she looked at Daniel and then at Anya, "my original body was dying and these aliens, who are one of this planet's closest allies, saved my life by granting me a new body."

"But" said Anya, "that's not possible."

"Anya" said Faith, "you know what we faced in Sunnydale, how is this any different?"

"Come on" said Anya, "its aliens we're talking about here."

"What if I told you you've already met someone from another planet?" asked the Colonel as she looked at Teal'c.

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he gave a small bow to Anya, "I am from a planet known as Chulak."

"That's why you sensed that Teal'c is different from the rest of us" said Willow, "why you said the things you said outside the coffee shop."

"You really are a clone?" said Anya, "but your soul?"

"If you mean my consciousness?" said Willow, "they transferred everything from my original dying body to this one."

"She is still Willow Rosenberg" said Colonel Carter, "the one you know from Sunnydale."

"So now that we've cleared all of that up" said Daniel, "you're really eleven hundred years old?"

"Yes" said Anya proudly.

"Anya is what we call a Vengeance Demon" said Willow.

"Apparently she regained her powers after losing them in high school" continued Willow before she looked at Colonel Carter, "Colonel, remember I told you about that slutty biker chick alternate version of me who was summoned to Sunnydale?"

"Yes" said the Colonel.

"Well" said Willow as she motioned towards Anya, "meet the one who helped bring her here."

"Oh" said the Colonel, "actually…. That's just fascinating."

"It is" said Anya as she looked at Colonel Carter, "I'm known as the Patron Saint of the Women Scorned, I'm sure you've heard of me."

"Ummmm… can't say that I have" said Colonel Carter as she looked at Willow.

"She grants the wishes of women who have been betrayed or abused by their significant others, or by any men actually" said Faith.

"Oh" said the Colonel.

"Yea" said Willow, "it's not always pretty."

"It's never pretty" said Anya with a straight face, "the men deserve everything they get."

"Ok" said the Colonel nervously.

"So you must have seen every single historical event in your eleven hundred years" said Daniel as he stared with his mouth open at Anya.

"Daniel" said Willow, "you're drooling a bit."

"Oh" said Daniel as he closed his mouth while Anya stared fascinated at the archaeologist, "sorry about that, its just that as an archaeologist, it's simply amazing to meet someone who claims that they lived for eleven hundred years, and is a demon."

"I can give you proof of what I say" said Anya as she morphed her face to her demon visage making the General, Daniel and Colonel Carter get up from their chairs startled and stepping back, while Teal'c simply raised his eyebrows and looked on in wonderment at the skinless face that was in front of him now.

"Whoa… whoa…. whoa" said the General as he stepped back while looking at a smiling Willow and Faith who were just sitting down next to Anya as if nothing had happened.

"Told you she's a demon Sir" said Willow.

Anya then morphed her face back to her regular human one and smiled.

"That's….. that's" said the Colonel as she sat across from Anya, "pretty intense."

"Ye…. Yea…" said Daniel as he returned to his seat, "I wouldn't really call it intense."

"I'm guessing intense would be the right word" said the General as he took his seat.

"Miss Jenkins" said Daniel, "how are you with languages?"

"Daniel" said the General.

"I'm quiet fluent in a few" said Anya proudly.

"Jack" said Daniel, "I want her and Dawn in my team."

"Daniel" said the General.

"Come on Jack" said Daniel, "she's got firsthand knowledge of historical events of the past eleven hundred years, you know how great that is?"

"So you're not going to experiment on me?" asked Anya.

"Huh?" said the General, "I already said no right?"

"Yes you did sir" said Willow.

"Jack" said Daniel, "she'll be useful to the SGC; she and Dawn."

"Daniel" said the General, "I got a call from Agent Reed, he wants Miss Jenkins after the debrief. The BPRI has dibs on her, we don't."

"Jack" said Daniel as the General interrupted him.

"Look, I'll talk to Miss Chase" said the General, "maybe we can come to some arrangement where Anya can teleconference with you about some artefacts or doo-hickeys."

"But…" said Daniel.

"No 'buts' Daniel" said the General, "although it's completely up to Anya if she wants to help you or not."

"Miss Jenkins?" said Daniel as he made a pleading face at the Vengeance Demon.

"No experiments?" asked Anya.

"No, never" said Daniel.

"Then I'll be alright with that" said Anya smiling.

"Great" said Daniel excitedly, "can I show you some of the artefacts I have? I'm sure you'd have a lot more insight into them than I ever could."

"Ok" said Anya as she and Daniel stood up together.

"Ummm….." said the General, "I don't think I said dismissed yet."

"Jack" said Daniel, "we don't have much time since Agent Reed wants to take her back to Sunnydale."

"Look, Miss Jenkins" said the General as he stood up, "only a few people outside this organization know about this facility and what we do here. No one else can know. Do you understand?"

"Yes" said Anya.

"Alright then" said the General, "dismissed."

"Come on Miss Jenkins" said Daniel excitedly, "please follow me to my lab. I have a lot of fascinating things I'd like your opinion on."

Willow and the others watched as Daniel excitedly led away Anya towards his lab before she turned to the Colonel, "fifty bucks says that Daniel asks her out in a month's time."

"I'll take that bet" said the Colonel smiling.

"OK" said the General, "that really was intense."

"Indeed" said Teal'c.

"How long has she been in Colorado Springs?" asked the Colonel.

"Two months" said Willow, "she told me she lived in New York for awhile, waitressing at some bar."

"Oh?" said General O'Neill.

"Yea" said Willow, "get this, apparently I have a doppelganger there who's married, and is friends with a weirdo who tried to hit on her multiple times. She tried to cast a wish on herself to make him go away but never succeeded."

"She can't place a wish on herself?" asked the Colonel.

"Against the rules I guess" said Willow smiling.

**Western Inn Hotel, five hours later.**

"Alright Anya" said Willow as she stopped her motorcycle at the entrance to the hotel lobby, "looks like Agent Reed is waiting for you at the lobby with Buffy and Tara."

"I hope there's no more drama and politics going on at this new place" said Anya.

"I'm sure there is" said Willow, "but with Angel and Cordelia leading the BPRI, hopefully there won't be as much."

"Can I visit you sometime?" asked Anya.

"Of course" said Willow smiling as she saw Buffy and Tara walking down the stairs.

_Willow: "Anya, remember that Dawn, Tara, Agent Reed, Angel and Cordelia are the only ones who know the truth about me and what I do. No one else can know, not even Buffy. Do you understand?"_

_Anya: "Yes"_

_Willow: "I'll miss you. I really thought you were dead you know."_

_Anya: "Sorry I couldn't talk to you much about that, I was having too much fun with Dr. Jackson."_

_Willow: "We should sit down and talk sometime."_

_Anya: "I'd like that."_

_Willow: "I guess this is it then."_

_Anya: "Bye Willow"_

"Anya" said Tara as she hugged Anya tightly.

"Hey" said Anya.

"Good to see you again Anya" said Buffy as she too hugged Anya tightly.

"Willow" said Anya as she turned to face the former red head, "I'll see you around?"

"Yup" said Willow.

"Willow" said Buffy, "can I talk to you alone?"

"Anya" said Tara who grasped her arm, "Dawn's upstairs and eager to see you again, she's going to be staying at the BPRI for the summer."

"OK" said Anya as she hurriedly followed the blonde witch into the lobby of the hotel.

"What do you want?" asked Willow as she looked at Buffy.

"I'm sorry Willow" said Buffy as she reached for her hand which Willow swiftly pulled away.

"Buffy" said Willow, "sorry's not going to cut it this time. What you did to me is unforgivable."

"I know that" said Buffy, "but we've been best friends for so long….."

"Yes" said Willow, "we've been best friends for so long and that's what cut me the most deeply. You made me kneel before you in your office while you ordered a spell to be used on me. Before that, you ordered someone to violate my mind."

"I'm sorry for all of that" said Buffy as she wrapped her hands around herself, "please, all I'm asking for is your forgiveness."

"Do you remember what you told me?" asked Willow as she stared at Buffy, "you told me that if you ever saw me again, you'd kill me and bury my body in the Hellmouth."

"I'm sorry" said Buffy as her eyes started to water.

"You meant every word of it" said Willow, "even now my soul gets chills when I hear those words in my memories."

"Honestly, right now" continued Willow, "I don't really give a damn about how you feel."

Willow looked at a shocked and surprised Buffy who already had tears falling down her eyes.

"Look Buffy" said Willow as she closed her eyes, "I've got to go, Faith's waiting for me."

"Do you love her?" asked Buffy.

"Yes" said Willow as she started her motorcycle, "be happy with your life Buffy, I'll forgive you eventually. I just need some time."

"Thank you" said Buffy as she held on to Willow's hand and squeezed.

"Bye" said Willow as she opened the throttle and sped away from the hotel.

Buffy looked on sadly as the backlights of Willow's motorcycle slowly disappeared and then she looked down on her hand that had squeezed Willow's hand.

"Would you come back to me if I said I loved you?" whispered Buffy to herself before she slowly turned around and walked back into the hotel.

 


	52. Willow vs Teal'c

**General O'Neill's office, SGC, two weeks later.**

The General was sitting in his office doing his paperwork when suddenly a bright white light appeared and deposited a certain red head into his office.

"Good morning Sir" said Willow as she smiled at her Commanding Officer.

"Morning Red" said the General, "so I take it your counselling session with that Asgard went well?"

"Yes Sir" said Willow, "He's already beamed his report directly to Dr. Brightman."

"That's good" said the General, "I'm guessing you're just raving to go on a mission?"

"Yes Sir" said Willow smiling.

"That's great" said the General, "let's see what the Doc says, in the meantime I want you to report to the infirmary and then meet up with Teal'c for your session."

"Yes Sir" said Willow.

"Dismissed" said the General as Willow turned around and stopped just before she left the office.

"Ummm… Sir?" said Willow as she turned around and faced the General, "Is Faith around? I'm not able to telepathically contact her on the base."

"She's on P8… something or other with Daniel" said the General.

"Oh?" said Willow in surprise.

"Yep" said the General, "He said he wanted to check some doohickies at a site that SG14 found, and Faith asked if she could tag along."

"Oh" said Willow, "I completely forgot about that."

"They'll be back in about five hours Red" said the General, "don't worry; it's just a discovery mission."

"I'm not worried Sir" said Willow, "They can look after themselves."

"Yes they can" said the General as he looked at his wrist watch, "you know what, I could go for some cake."

"Sir" said Willow smiling, "it's only ten in the morning."

"The best time for cake" said the General, "Come on, we'll grab some cake before you have to go for your check-up."

"Yes Sir" said Willow smiling as she walked alongside the General on her way to the commissary, "You're coming for the session too right Sir?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" said the General with a smile.

**SGC Gym, two hours later**

"Hey Teal'c" said Willow as she walked into the gym after her check up was done.

"Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c as she stood up and gave a small bow to the red head, "it is good to see you again. I have been looking forward to these regular sessions."

"Me too, Teal'c" said Willow as she recalled that they would have a sparring session using both wooden staffs and unarmed hand to hand combat techniques whenever they were free, at least when there was no world endage or when she was not injured or almost dying.

"I have already completed my warm up sessions" said Teal'c as he walked towards the punching bag that was set at one corner of the room, "I shall await the completion of your warm ups and the arrival of our regular audience before we begin."

"Alright" said Willow smiling as she started on some stretching, "so what's the score now?"

"The score is twenty to seven in my favour for the sessions using the staff weapons" said Teal'c with a small smile on his face, "and twenty-one to six in my favour during the unarmed sessions."

"Ummmm…." Said Willow grinning as she started on some crunches, "really? I thought I'd have more."

"You shall have your chance this day to improve on your score" said Teal'c as he started to use a hand wrap around his hands.

"Hey" said Colonel Carter as she walked into the gym and looked at Willow, "you ready?"

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as she completed her last crunch and moved on to another warm-up.

"Hey T" said General O'Neill who was closely behind the Colonel, "you ready?"

"Indeed I am, O'Neill" said Teal'c.

"Well I've got the odds from Daniel and Faith" said the General, "Faith is going for Teal'c while Daniel is going for Willow."

"Wait" said Willow surprised as she stopped using the jump rope, "Faith chose Teal'c?"

"Indeed" said Teal'c proudly.

"I'm going to give her such a tongue lashing when she gets back" said Willow before she noticed the looks that the Colonel and General O'Neill were giving her and then her face turned red, "no, not that. I meant I'll scold her when she gets back… you know punish her… for not choosing me."

"Willow" said the Colonel as she covered her mouth trying not to laugh, "that sounds even worse."

"Oy" said Willow, "and Faith says that I'm the one with a dirty mind."

"I do not understand O'Neill" said Teal'c as he looked at the General, "why would it matter if Willow Rosenberg's mental faculties are in a state of being unclean?"

"It's nothing" said the General as he too struggled not to laugh while helping Teal'c tie the wrap around his hands.

"Ready, Willow?" said the Colonel after she had calmed down, with tears of laughter still coming out of her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am" said a sheepish sounding Willow as she held her hands out for the Colonel to wrap tightly.

"You know" said the Colonel, "you're lucky that Colonel Dixon and Reynolds weren't here when you said that, they would never have left you hear the end of it."

"Hear the end of what?" said Colonel Dixon as he walked into the gym and took a seat at one of the chairs next to the wall, followed closely by Colonel Reynolds.

"Nothing Sir" said Willow as she looked at the Colonel who was again trying her best not to laugh.

"Sorry" whispered the Colonel as she finished wrapping Willow's hands.

"It's alright ma'am" whispered Willow in reply, "I walked right into it."

"So did we miss anything?" asked Colonel Dixon, "nothing's started yet right?"

"Nope" said the General.

"Who else are we waiting on?" asked the Colonel.

"Feretti, Altman, Castleman and Pierce" said General O'Neill.

"And speak of the devils" said Colonel Dixon as he watched the four men walk down the hallway along with two newcomers.

"Oh" said the General, "looks like they brought along the new commanders for SG-25 and SG-26."

"Oh" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Carter, "there's an SG-25 and SG-26 now?"

"It's the new Army Combat Units" said the Colonel, "they were created while you were on your two week leave, and the new commanders were just brought in this morning after you left for your counselling session."

"Oh" said Willow and her eyes widened just as she looked at the man at the entrance. She then slowly turned around and walked to one corner, hoping that he wouldn't recognize her immediately.

"Hey guys" said Colonel Feretti as he and the others walked into the room, "please let me introduce you all to Lt. Colonel Riley Finn and Lt. Colonel Sam Finn."

"Colonel's" said Colonel Feretti, "you already know General O'Neill."

"Sir" said Riley and Sam as they both saluted the General.

"That's Colonel Dixon and Colonel Reynolds" said Colonel Ferretti as they shook hands with each other before he introduced them to Colonel Carter.

"Ma'am" said Sam as she shook Colonel Carter's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard a lot about you and your missions."

"Thank you" said Colonel Carter.

"And these two are the ones we're here to see spar today" said Colonel Feretti as he stepped forwards and introduced Teal'c.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir" said Riley excitedly as he shook Teal'c's hand, "at first I couldn't believe the briefing I was given by General O'Neill, but after spending time reading the mission reports, especially the first mission to Chulak… I… I… I don't really know what to say."

"Breathe" said Sam as she looked at Riley.

"I look forward to working with you Riley Finn, Sam Finn" said Teal'c as he gave the both of them a small bow.

Riley and Sam then walked with Colonel Ferretti and Colonel Carter to Willow was nervously standing in the corner trying her best to hide her face.

"And this" said Colonel Carter as she turned Willow around, "is…."

"Willow?" said Riley in surprise.

"Hi Riley" said Willow as she turned around and looked at the man that Buffy was interested in at U.C. Sunnydale. Suddenly realizing who she was talking to, Willow quickly gave a salute to both Riley and Sam, "Sir…. Ma'am."

"You're kidding me" said Riley after he returned the salute, "I heard you joined the Air Force but I never realized that you'd be here."

"She's a member of SG-1" said Colonel Carter as she squeezed Willow's shoulder.

"What?" said Riley and Saw together.

"Hold on" said Colonel Ferretti, "the both of you know each other?"

"We went to U.C. Sunnydale, I was the T.A in her psychology class" said Riley, "at least until she mysteriously disappeared."

"Hold on" said Sam as she looked at Willow and then Colonel Carter, "she's the one we've heard about on the way here? The one who is on track to tie General O'Neill's score against Teal'c?"

"She's the one" said Colonel Ferretti, "she only has to score one more to tie the General's win's against Teal'c in both armed and hand to hand combat."

"Willow?" said Riley.

"I think we should start" said Willow smiling as she looked at Riley and then Colonel Carter before going back to Riley and Sam, "Sir, Ma'am."

"Alright then" said Colonel Ferretti as he pulled away a still surprised Riley and Sam from the middle of the room and led them to one corner of the gym from where they could watch the sparring session.

As Willow and Teal'c were handed the wooden staff weapons by General O'Neill, Riley and Sam walked over to Colonel Carter.

"Colonel" said Riley, "please take Willow out of there. She can't take him on."

"Why?" asked a surprised Colonel Carter.

"She's not ready for this" said Riley, "I'm sure she's earned her way into her rank and position on SG-1 but fighting against someone who spent an entire lifetime fighting is a bit too much, don't you think?"

"When was the last time you've seen her?" asked the Colonel as she saw Willow bring up her right arm and place it across her chest, right above her left breast and give a bow of respect to Teal'c while the larger Jaffa male did the same thing as well.

"It's been years" said Riley, "I mean Buffy used to tell me that she'd never be the one fighting alongside her, most of the time she'll be the one doing the research"

"That's just it Colonel" said Colonel Carter, "she's not that person anymore, she's changed. The way I see it, Teal's has more combat experience and is stronger, but Willow is just slightly faster and a bit more agile. She's been training hard."

"But Colonel" said Sam, "from everything I've been told about her…."

"One thing you learn here at the SGC" said Colonel Carter as she looked at Sam, "you never know what's going to happen, Willow's a fighter and whether she wins or loses, she'll give her all and fight."

"But…." Said Riley as Colonel Carter interrupted him.

"Just watch" said Colonel Carter, "I've got odds on her to win both the armed and unarmed parts, while the General thinks she'll beat Teal'c in the unarmed section only."

Just then everyone stopped and looked at the two sparring partners that were on the middle of the room.

_Teal'c: "Willow Rosenberg, are you prepared?"_

_Willow: "I guess so. Just a bit surprised by the presence of Riley here, that's all."_

_Teal'c: "Would you like more time to prepare?"_

_Willow: "No. I mean I don't think there is a need. You thought me I need to focus on what I have to do, so that what I'm going to do… just focus."_

_Teal'c: "Very well."_

_Willow: "I won't use my telekinesis or my telepathy, as usual."_

_Teal'c: "No, this time you must."_

_Willow: "Teal'c?"_

_Teal'c: "A warrior needs to utilize every advantage that has been granted to them, Willow Rosenberg. Which is why I have always insisted that you employ your special abilities."_

_Willow: "Still, it kind of feels like cheating."_

_Teal'c: "Willow Rosenberg, I have mentioned before that in a real battle situation your enemy will not concern themselves with details such as fairness. They will utilize every advantage at their disposal. What matters is how you use your abilities in battle that would determine if you are the victor or not."_

_Willow: "How about just my telekinesis? Faith was telling me that I automatically put up some kind of a shield during our training sessions. I also want to test a theory that I could use telekinesis to augment my strength."_

_Teal'c: "It seems to be a useful ability."_

"Gentleman and lady?" said the General as he looked at both Willow and Teal'c, "you folks ready?"

"Indeed" said Teal'c.

"Yes Sir" said Willow with a grin.

"Alright" said the General, "four rounds of five minutes each for the armed portion of our little session here. Winner is the one with the most points or the one who completely knocks out the other. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir" said Willow as she smiled at Teal'c.

"Indeed" said Teal'c.

"I still don't like this Colonel" said Riley.

"Trust me when I say that this Willow isn't the same one you knew at U.C. Sunnydale" said Colonel Carter as Teal'c started attacking Willow while everyone cheered.

Riley and Sam looked on as Colonel Carter made it to the front of the small crowd while Teal'c brought down his staff on Willow's head, which she managed to block with her own staff. They looked on as Willow smiled and pushed Teal'c's blow to one side while at the same time she used her legs to sweep Teal'c down onto the floor. Willow then quickly got up and brought down her weapon onto Teal'c head, which he then managed to block himself.

"Ok" said Riley as he looked at Sam, "that's different."

"I guess you were wrong about her?" said Sam as she watched Teal'c use his own legs to knock Willow out of balance before he stood up and tapped her arm using his staff and in the process gaining a point.

"Something's different about her" said Riley after he saw the first few exchanges between Willow and Teal'c, "and that's a fact; she used to be in my class and she seemed so quiet, so nervous, even when she was dating that werewolf."

After the first round ended in a draw for both the combatants, Riley and Sam had walked up to Willow who was seated next to Colonel Carter and Teal'c drinking water from a plastic flask.

"A tie?" said Riley as he approached Willow, "you managed to hold off a lifelong warrior to a tie?"

"Indeed" said Teal'c smiling.

"You seem proud" said Sam as she looked at Teal'c.

"Indeed I am" said Teal'c, "It was myself and Faith Lehane that has been training Willow Rosenberg."

"Hold up" said Riley, "Faith's here too?"

"Yep" said the Colonel Carter, "you know her as well?"

"Yea" said Riley, "from Sunnydale. She's bad news. I'm guessing that if you know about Faith, then you know about Slayers, demons and vampires?"

"Yes" said the Colonel as she nodded, "Willow told us Faith was known as The Dark Slayer."

"Yes" said Riley.

"Are you alright with all of this?" asked Sam, "I mean demons, vampires and all these things?"

"I just take it as it goes Colonel" said Colonel Carter, "maybe you should ask Willow how she ended up at the SGC?"

"I will" said Riley as he stared at Willow before looking at Sam and then Colonel Carter, "I still can't believe about Faith though. I mean, she's one bad egg."

"She's not that anymore, well she's still a Slayer but also a crucial member of the SGC that we trust" said Colonel Carter, "she's also with SG1 and right now I think she's with Daniel on some survey mission."

"She's off-world?" asked Sam.

"Yep" said the Colonel.

"Alright kids" said the General, "let's start the next round."

"Come on Captain!" shouted Colonel Dixon as Willow and Teal'c walked up to the middle of the room, "win the next round."

"I'll try Sir" said a smiling Willow.

"Let us begin Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c as he held up his wooden staff while waiting for the General to give his go ahead.

"General O'Neill, Sir" said Walter who came running in panting just as the General was going to indicate the start of the next round.

"Walter?" said the General, "take a deep breath, what's going on?"

"Sir" said Walter panting as he handed the General a piece of paper, "Messages from General Carter and the President."

"Alright" said the General as he opened the paper and smiled, "Thanks Walter."

"Yes, Sir" said Walter as he ran past Willow and back to the control room, "good luck, Captain."

"Thanks, Walter" said Willow smiling.

"Alright Kids" said General O'Neill, "looks like both the President and General Carter are going for our resident red head."

Willow smiled as everyone whistled and Teal'c gave her a small bow.

"The President?" whispered Sam to Riley who just shrugged.

"However" said the General, "Selmak has gone for Teal'c."

Everyone, including Willow, clapped for Teal'c when the General said that particular bit of news which was funny, especially since Selmak was the Tok'ra symbiote inhabiting General Jacob Carter's body.

"Ready?" asked the General as Willow and Teal'c nodded, "start."

**Gym, SGC, 20 minutes later.**

"Willow Rosenberg" said a smiling Teal'c as he held his hand out to the red head who was lying on her back, on the gym floor.

"Teal'c" smiled Willow as she reached for his hand and held on tightly as the Jaffa warrior pulled her up.

"You are injured" asked Teal'c as he looked at the bruises on her arms and legs.

"Nah" said Willow as she slowly stretched herself, "these will heal, just need a few minutes."

"Your shield was not effective at this time" said Teal'c.

"I guess not" replied Willow as she looked at the slowly disappearing bruises and then at Teal'c, "are you alright? I know I hit you hard with the last couple of hits."

Willow looked down at the two broken pieces of the wooden staff she was holding just a few minutes ago when Teal'c brought down his staff hard onto Willow's and broke it into two pieces. She had used the broken pieces of the staff to land a few solid hits on Teal'c before he knocked her down onto the mat at literally the last second of the final round.

"I will survive" said Teal'c with a smile.

"Come on" said Willow as she reached for the Jaffa's shoulders, "I'll heal you."

"You do not need to" said Teal'c.

"We still have the unarmed round to go" said Willow grinning, "can't have you say that I had an advantage with my Ancient gene healing my body and you remaining injured."

"Very well" said a smiling Teal'c as Willow started to slowly heal the injuries on Teal'c's arm while the General was calculating the final score. Once the score for the armed portion was calculated, he showed it to Colonel Carter who gave a little smile. Willow tried her best not to use any of her empathic abilities or her telepathy to find out who won, all she knew was that Colonel Carter and the others in the room had enjoyed the sparring session.

"This was extremely close" said the General as he looked at Willow and Teal'c, "very, very, very close."

Willow smiled when Colonels Dixon and Ferretti whistled while Riley and Sam leaned forward on their chairs, their hands covering their mouths in total surprise at what the just saw.

"With a difference of only four points" said the General with a long dramatic pause, "the winner is… Teal'c."

Willow couldn't help but laugh and clap for her SG1 teammate as he bowed at the spectators and then bowed towards Willow, who returned the bow.

"That was a good one Teal'c" said Willow as she gave him the traditional Jaffa handshake.

"You fought well Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c.

"Alright kids" said the General, "five minute break and then we start the unarmed round, the both of you decide how you want to do it."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow as Teal'c nodded at the General.

"Willow" said Riley as he walked up to her and Teal'c.

"Sir?" said Willow.

"You took a beating just now" said Riley, "You're going to continue?"

"Yes, Sir" said a smiling Willow.

"Willow" said Riley, "this isn't a laughing matter."

"No, it's not Sir" said Willow as she looked at Riley.

"Willow" said Sam as she put a hand on her husband's shoulder, "what's the next round supposed to be?"

"Unarmed combat" said Teal'c as he walked towards Willow and the two Majors.

"Unarmed?" said Riley shocked just as Colonel Carter walked up behind them.

"Something wrong here?" asked the Colonel.

"Colonel, armed combat is one thing" said Riley, "but unarmed? She'll be injured and laid up in the infirmary for days.. maybe she'll even suffer broken bones or internal injuries."

_Willow: "Oh God."_

_Teal'c: "Indeed."_

_Willow: "Gloves?"_

_Teal'c: "Indeed."_

_Willow: "I'll be experimenting for this round so I apologize, in advance, if I cause any pain."_

_Teal'c: "Very well."_

_Willow: "Teal'c, I want you to go all out."_

_Teal'c: "Do you believe I will not?"_

_Willow: "I know you will… it's just that…. I guess I'm just disappointed that Riley doesn't think that I can handle myself."_

_Teal'c: "Do not pay attention to what he speaks off. Just focus on the next round because as you have mentioned, I will not hold back."_

_Willow: "Thank you."_

_Teal'c: "Indeed."_

"Ma'am?" said Willow as she took off her previous hand wraps and handed the Colonel a new pair which she could tightly wrap around Willow's hands.

"Colonel" said Colonel Carter as she took the hand wraps from Willow, while she looked at Riley and Sam, "participating in these sparring sessions are the choice of Captain Rosenberg and Teal'c. They are not being forced in anyway. In fact it was Captain Rosenberg's idea that a sparring session be held between herself and Teal'c, actually they've been sparring for quite some time now."

"But…" said Riley as the Colonel interrupted him.

"You keep on looking at her through the rose tinted glasses of U.C. Sunnydale" said the Colonel, "you forget that she's now an Air Force officer who's been trained to operate in the field, you forget that she's been through the Stargate and even gotten injured a few times and lived, you also seem to forget that she has also saved the lives of SG1 and others in this base a few times. I have told you before and I will tell you again, you should not underestimate her. Not anymore. I've seen what happened to the people who underestimated her resolve, so I'm asking you as a colleague and your senior officer; don't push it with her. If she feels she can't fight anymore, then she'll pull out. If Teal'c thinks that she can't handle it, he'll stop the session and even carry her to the infirmary if he has to."

"Do we have a problem here?" asked the General as he heard Colonel Carter speaking a bit loudly.

"No, Sir" said a very surprised Riley.

"I'm sorry Colonel" said Riley, "I really don't mean any disrespect, I have read the mission files and I…. well, we both know what she's been through. It's just that I can't help but see her as the shy, mousy and nervous student who was in my class."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to" said the Colonel as she looked at Willow whose hands Colonel Carter was still wrapping up using the hand wrap.

"It's alright Colonel" said Willow as she looked at Riley.

"I think Sam and I will just take our seats again" said Riley as he walked to the wall.

"Good luck Captain" said Sam with a smile as she followed Riley back to the wall where their seats were.

"You alright, Willow?" asked Colonel Carter.

"Yes ma'am" said Willow, "thank you."

"For?" asked the Colonel as she tightened the wrap around Willows hands and stood back after she was done. She then lifted the boxing gloves from the floor and helped Willow put them on while General O'Neill was helping put Teal'c's gloves on.

"Standing up for me just now" said Willow once the gloves were tightened around her hands.

"Don't be silly" smiled Colonel Carter, "all of us would stand up for you, just do your best."

"Yes ma'am" said Willow grinning.

"You're healed?" asked the Colonel.

"Yes ma'am" said Willow, "even healed Teal'c."

"Good job" said Colonel Carter, "listen, after you're done with all of this. I need to talk to both you and Faith about something. Feel like having another girl's night tonight?"

"As long as there's no beers" said Willow, "Oh yeah, Cassie's still here for her summer break, we should ask her to come too."

"Ok" said Colonel Carter, "but its pop or juice for you and her, and beer for me and Faith."

"That's not fair ma'am" said Willow smiling as the General walked over to the both of them.

"Red" said the General as Teal'c walked up to Willow, "you ready?"

"Yes, Sir" said Willow.

"I couldn't help but overhear something about a girl's night out tonight?" said the General smiling.

"Yes, Sir" said Colonel Carter, "sorry, no boys allowed."

"It's alright" said the General as he looked at Teal'c, "boys night at my place tonight T; you, me and Daniel; some beer, pizza and Star Wars."

"Very well, O'Neill" said Teal'c.

"Team night tomorrow?" asked Willow.

"Sure, why not?" said the General, "Your place then, Red? I'll bring the beer."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow.

"Hey" said Colonels Dixon and Reynolds, "Come on! We don't have all day you know."

"Calm down" said the General as a few more people started to come into the gym as word got around the base that Willow and Teal'c were going to have an unarmed sparring match.

"Good luck Willow, Teal'c" said Colonel Carter as she walked back to her seat.

"Alright" said the General, "Four rounds of five minutes each for the unarmed portion of our little session here. Winner is the one who knocks out the other. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir" said Willow.

"Indeed" said Teal'c.

"Headgears on?" asked the General as both of them nodded.

"Mouth guards?" asked the General as they opened their mouths and showed him the guards.

"Red" said the General, "remember, no hitting below the belt."

Willow nodded her head as everyone laughed, everyone except for Riley she noticed. The last thing Willow saw as she was bowing to Teal'c was Riley's hand covering his mouth as he looked on in worry.

"Alright, Kids" said the General, "Start."

**20 minutes later.**

Willow found herself lying on the mat again after Teal'c had given her a solid punch to her jaw. She could see the General counting down to ten as Teal'c looked down at her worriedly.

"Red?" said the General as he finished the count and went over to where she was lying down.

"Willow" said Colonel Carter as she kneeled beside her and lightly tapped Willow's face, "you alright?"

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow softly.

"Jack" said Colonel Dixon as he reached for the phone, "I'm calling Dr. Brightman."

"It's alright Colonel Dixon" said Willow as she slowly sat up and looked at a concerned Riley and Sam.

"I apologize Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c as he helped her up.

"Nah" said Willow, "I kinda lost my focus a bit."

"Willow" said the Colonel, "you got a bit of a bruise on your jaw."

"It's alright Colonel" said Willow as she smiled at Colonel Carter, "I'll be just fine, it will heal in a few minutes."

"Alright" said the General, "I'll go announce the winner."

"Looks like my experiment failed, Teal'c" said Willow as she looked at her SG1 teammate.

"Perhaps this time" said Teal'c.

"I guess you're going to say that I should train more with my abilities so that this doesn't happen again?" said Willow.

"Indeed" said Teal'c.

"All those who said that Teal'c will be the winner today" said the General after yet another dramatic pause, "should be really happy."

"Congrats, Teal'c" said Willow as she clapped Teal'c's victory, along with the other's who were in the gym.

"It has been an honor to spar with you once again, Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c.

"Next month?" said Willow.

"Indeed" replied a smiling Teal'c as he walked towards the Men's locker room for a shower.

"Captain" said Colonels Dixon and Ferretti, "that was great."

"Thank you Sirs" said Willow grinning as she took off her hand wraps with the help of Colonel Carter and threw them away.

"Captain" said Colonels Reynolds and Pierce, "until next month then?"

"Yes sirs" replied Willow with a grin.

"Willow" said Riley, "are you alright?"

"Oh yeah" said Willow, "I'll be fine right after a shower."

"You sure?" said Riley.

"Yes Sir" said Willow.

"It was good to see you fighting like that" said Sam.

"Thanks ma'am" replied Willow.

"I'm sure Buffy and the other's would be impressed" said Sam.

"Yea" said Willow nervously.

"You do know what happened to them right?" asked Colonel Carter.

"To who?" said Riley, "Buffy?"

"Yes" said Colonel Carter.

"No" said Riley and Sam.

"You should finish up all the mission reports" said Colonel Carter, "you'll read what happened."

"Alright then" said Riley confused as he and Sam walked out of the gym.

"We should get together sometime, Willow" said Riley as he turned around before leaving the gym, "you know… reconnect after not having seen each other for a long time."

"Sure, Sir" said Willow as the two Finns walked down the hallway.

"Ready to go back home?" asked Colonel Carter as she turned to face Willow.

"I think I'll just wait for Faith to get back, ma'am" said Willow.

"She's got another two hours" said the Colonel, "maximum."

"How about we go get some stuff for girl's night and then pick up Cassie from the General's place?" continued Colonel Carter.

"That sounds like a plan, ma'am" said Willow.

"Let's go then" said Colonel Carter as she walked out of the gym alongside Willow.

TBC.

 


	53. Engagement Announcement

**Women's Locker Room, SGC, forty minutes after sparring sessions.**

"Hey Willow" said Sam as she opened her locker which happened to be right across from Willow's.

"Hi ma'am" said Willow as she put on a pair of jeans.

"I'm sorry about how Riley acted" said Sam as she proceeded to remove her BDU's and put on her civilian clothes.

"It's alright ma'am" said Willow as she took out a yellow shirt from her locker and put it on.

"Are you free tonight?" asked Sam, "maybe we could go for some dinner? Riley would like to reconnect with you, he was actually worried when you disappeared from Sunnydale."

"Sorry, ma'am" said Willow, "but I'm afraid I have plans with friends tonight, how about the day after tomorrow? I think it's a Sunday."

"I guess that should be fine" said Sam, "our two weeks of training for gate travel doesn't start until next week so we've got the entire weekend free."

"That's great" said Willow as she put on her socks and sneakers, "so Riley was worried about me?"

"Yes" said Sam, "So you can imagine his surprise when he learnt you were attending the Air Force Academy in a completely different major than Psychology. Or that you had actually joined the Air Force."

"When Colonel Carter showed me the entire selection of cool tech at the SGC, I decided to take up engineering instead" said Willow with a smile.

"How far have you gotten?" asked Sam as she grabbed her handbag from the locker, "I mean if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm still getting my dissertation for my PhD done" said Willow.

"Oh" said Sam smiling, "So we'll soon be calling you Dr. Rosenberg huh?"

"No, please" said Willow with a smile, "Dr. Rosenberg would be my mom and dad, just Willow will be fine."

"Very Well" said the Colonel.

"So have you been to Sunnydale?" asked Willow as the two women left the locker room.

"Yes" said Sam, "Riley and I had to go and investigate some incident at Sunnydale, even had to ask Buffy for help."

"Ah" said Willow.

"He introduced me to the others; Xander, Dawn, Anya and Tara. But meeting Buffy, at least for me, was the coolest experience ever" said Sam excitedly.

"Really, ma'am?" asked Willow.

"I mean, she's the Slayer" said Sam, "what could be cooler than that?"

"I still think nothing beats going through the Stargate, ma'am" said Willow smiling.

"That's true" said Sam, "I mean don't get me wrong, when the General told us about this place we were stunned. But Buffy's actually part of a larger destiny."

"Yea" replied Willow, "I've had the 'I'm Buffy and I'm the Slayer and everything I say goes' experience. I'm not really looking forward to experiencing that again."

"Have you been back to Sunnydale?" asked Sam as she looked strangely at Willow after she heard what she said about Buffy.

"Yep" said Willow, "been back a few times, and I've had bad experiences all those times."

"Really?" asked Sam.

"I guess you haven't finished reading all of the mission reports, ma'am?" asked Willow.

"Not yet" said the Colonel confused.

"You should, ma'am" said Willow as the both of them got into the main elevator.

"Colonel Carter indicated some things happened in Sunnydale" said Sam, "but she never told me or Riley what they were."

"Permission to speak freely, ma'am" said Willow as she looked at Sam.

"Yes" said the Colonel,

"Leaving Sunnydale was the best thing that ever happened to me; I have absolutely no regrets" said Willow, "well, to be honest I used to want to go back and visit Buffy nad the others especially after I left the Academy. When I finally did go back to visit them, Buffy and the others held me against my will."

"What?" said Sam, "When? Why?"

"You should read the reports, ma'am" said Willow as she turned back to look at the elevator dial before turning back to the Colonel, "the Cliff's notes version is that I refused to give them secrets about my job and the held me for it. They violated my mind to get what they needed but they still weren't successful, they then used a truth spell on me and tried to use another spell to make everyone forget, including me, what they were trying to do, ma'am."

"That can't be right, Captain" said Sam as the elevator reached the eleventh floor and they switched to the second one which would bring them to the surface.

"All my reports are accurate ma'am" said Willow, "I haven't lied on any of them."

"But" said the Colonel stunned as the elevator doors opened again once they reached the surface.

Willow had walked out and opened the main doors, which let in a very cold wind into the main lobby just as Sam ran out behind Willow.

"Willow" said Sam as she stopped in front of her, "that's not true."

"Ma'am" said Willow as she closed her eyes, "you should read the mission reports, its all in there. I've already told you the truth. If you don't believe me, or the mission reports, then there really isn't anything I can do or say that will convince you."

"Willow?" said Colonel Carter who was walking towards Willow and Sam, "everything alright?"

"Yes ma'am" said Willow softly as she zipped up her jacket and put her hands into the pockets.

"Colonel?" said Colonel Carter.

"Ummmm…. Ahhhhh…." said Sam, still unable to process what Willow was saying could even be true, "I should go."

"Ma'am" said Willow as she looked into Sam's eyes, "I really am sorry."

"I'll…. I'll see you, Captain" said a stunned Sam as Willow walked past her. Sam turned around and looked as Willow got into Colonel Carter's car through her passenger side door before driving off.

"Hey Sam" said Riley as he walked up slowly behind her.

"Riley" said Sam.

"Hey" said Riley as he noticed the tremor in her voice, "what's wrong?"

"We need to go back" said Sam.

"Back, where?" asked Riley as Sam turned around and pulled Riley with her.

"We need to finish reading those mission reports" said Sam as she opened the main doors and pressed the button for the elevator, "Especially the ones after Willow joined the SGC."

"What's going on?" asked Riley, "is everything alright?"

"That's what I want to find out" said Sam.

**Gateroom, SGC**

"Alright Dr. J" said Faith as she and Daniel walked down the ramp and handed their weapons to the awaiting airmen, "thanks for letting me tag along with you, it was quite…. Educational."

"It was, wasn't it?" said Daniel with a grin, "I told you the Mayan type constructs on that planet was a sight to behold."

"They were" said Faith, "Too bad I can't put that in my class report."

"True" said Daniel as the both of them exited the Gateroom.

"Dr. Jackson" said Walter as the both of them passed the control room entrance, "General O'Neill would like to see you in his office."

"Sure" said Daniel before turning around to face Faith, "see you on Monday."

"Sure Doc" said Faith.

"Faith" said Daniel, "just call me Daniel, will you? Doc, make me sound like I'm some kind of an insane scientist."

"How about Dr. J?" asked Faith smiling.

"Nope" replied Daniel as he ran up the stairs.

"Danny-boy?" asked Faith.

"No!" said Daniel.

"Alright" said Faith smiling to herself as she walked towards the women's locker room.

Upon entering the women's locker room she found an envelope taped to her locker door.

"That's interesting" thought Faith to herself as she opened the envelope. All she found inside the enveloped was Willow's car keys and a letter saying that Willow had left early with Colonel Carter to get Cassie and some food for the girl's night out they were having that night. Willow had also let her know that Riley and Sam had joined the SGC.

"Great" said Faith as she opened her locker and put the key and the envelope back inside before going for her shower.

It was forty five minutes later that Faith had left the women's locker room after having showered and changed. She had taken the car keys and gone to the elevator landing which would lead up to the surface.

"Faith" said a very familiar voice from behind her.

"Great" thought Faith to herself before she turned around and faced Riley.

"Hey Soldier-boy" said Faith, "how's it going?"

"You know" said Riley with his arms folded around his chest, "I really don't know what you did to trick your way onto this base."

"Excuse me?" said Faith.

"You heard me" replied Riley.

"I didn't have to trick anyone to get in" said Faith, "Red stood up for me and recommended me for this job."

"She took pity on you" said Riley, "You're just a pity case that she wanted to help."

"You know" said Faith, "ordinarily I would have throttled you, but that's not me now. For one thing, Red would be upset at me if I tried to harm you. Secondly, you're not really worth my time."

"I'll get you kicked off SG-1" said Riley, "You don't deserve to be in the SGC's premier team, especially after what you did to me."

"Oh" said Faith, "that's what this show you're putting out is all about? Because I had sex with you while I was in Buffy's body?"

Faith smirked as Riley looked at her furiously.

"You know, soldier boy" said Faith, "you shouldn't really be talking much right now because if I remember correctly, you liked it and wanted more."

"Does Willow know that?" said Riley as he stared at Faith when he suddenly smiled at her expression, "Oh, she doesn't does she? You said she recommended you but she doesn't know the truth does she?"

Faith could only angrily step back and turn around as she pressed the call button again, before turning back around and facing Riley.

"She doesn't know what you did?" said Riley as he stepped towards her and leaned into her ear, "what did you tell her? That you hit on me? That you just propositioned me but nothing happened?"

"Shut up" said Faith.

"I want you gone from the SGC or else I'll tell Willow" said Riley.

"Don't you dare" said Faith, "and anyway, my contract is with Home World Security. I'm technically on loan to the SGC."

"You can't be trusted, Faith" said Riley as he ignored what Faith had said, "I want you to resign by tomorrow from your position, whatever it is."

"No" said Faith.

"No?" said Riley, "how about this? You have twenty four hours to resign or else I air your dirty laundry to General O'Neill and everyone in SG-1."

"You do that and I'll tell Big-G everything that you did at the Initiative" said Faith, "you know, like the illegal experiments on vampires, demons and other assorted monsters; how about your little human hybrid that went mad and almost killed everyone in the base? B told me everything. So.. If you tell Red anything, then I'll air all of your dirty laundry, and I have a copy of all the files to prove it locked away in a safe place. B gave me a copy after I came back to Sunnydale, so please.. Tell Red what you know."

"Fine" said Riley between clenched teeth, "you win. But I know you Faith, you'll cause the people here problems, and eventually you'll get SG-1 killed. You'll resign then anyway. I'll be right there laughing in your face when you do."

"Get out of my sight, Soldier-boy" whispered Faith angrily.

"You don't deserve to be here at the SGC when so many other people should have had the chance" continued Riley as he stepped back, "you're doing what you do best, taking away other people's chances."

"Faith Lehane" said Teal'c who was walking down the corridor with Daniel when he noticed Riley talking to her.

"Faith?" said Daniel as he looked at her expression.

"Dr. Jackson, I presume" said Riley as he smiled and excitedly extended his hand towards the archaeologist, "I'm Riley Finn, commander of SG-25."

"Oh" said Daniel as he shook his hand, "Yeah, Jack… I mean General O'Neill told me that you and your wife joined the SGC. Congratulations."

"Oh, it's an honour" said Riley as he looked at Faith, "I really hope that my team gets to work with SG-1 soon."

"I'm sure you will" said Daniel, "especially after you've finished training for Gate travel."

"I can't wait" said Riley as he stepped back, "Well, I gotta go back and finish up on reading the mission reports. We're already up to Willow's first day at the SGC. Interesting reading."

"Yeah" said Daniel, "Was a surprising day for all of us."

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "But extremely beneficial as well. She has become an important part of the SGC, as has Faith Lehane."

Faith glanced at Teal'c and gave a small smile.

"Well" said Riley, "I'll see you later then, just came by to say hello to Faith here. We've known each other since Sunnydale, quite closely if I may add."

"Have a goodnight Colonel Finn" said Teal'c as he gave the man a small bow.

"Goodnight" said Riley as the elevators opened and Faith and the others walked in.

Faith looked at Riley expressionless as the elevator doors closed and she pressed the button for the eleventh floor.

"Girls night?" said Daniel as he smiled at Faith.

"Yea" said Faith quietly.

"Tomorrow shall be Team night at your residence" said Teal'c, "I shall be bringing the movies."

"OK" replied Faith quietly as Teal'c and Daniel looked at each other.

"Are you well, Faith Lehane?" asked Teal'c as the elevator reached the eleventh floor and they all walked out.

"Yes" said Faith.

"Faith?" said Daniel, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Daniel" said Faith.

"Faith" said Daniel, "we're your friends, you don't have anything to hide from us."

"I gotta go, Daniel" said Faith as she walked out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

"Faith" said Daniel as he walked quickly after her along with Teal'c, "was it something that Colonel Finn told you?"

Faith suddenly stopped as Daniel and Teal'c saw her tremble a bit, but they couldn't tell if it was because of the cold.. or something else.

"Daniel" said Faith as she turned around and tightly hugged the surprised archaeologist, "you're the best."

After hugging Daniel, Faith tightly hugged an equally surprised Teal'c; "see you around, Big Guy."

"Indeed" said Teal'c as Faith released him from her hug, "we shall be seeing each other tomorrow for Team night."

Faith nodded as she turned around and ran to Willow's car and opened the driver door and went in.

"Ok" said Daniel, "What just happened?"

"I do not know Daniel Jackson" said Teal'c.

"We need to talk to Jack" said Daniel, "I don't like the way she was acting, seemed as if… I don't know… like she's trying to say goodbye or something.. but that's ridiculous."

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "Faith Lehane is aware that we are all her comrades and that we trust her."

"Still" said Daniel, "maybe Jack knows what's going on. Come on, we need to get the beers before going to his place."

"Very well" said Teal'c as he followed Daniel to his car.

Faith sat in the car watching as Teal'c and Daniel walked off before she laid her head back on her seat and closed her eyes as tears started to run down.

"I guess the shit I caused back then is finally going to hit the fan" thought Faith to herself, "what the hell do I do? How do I tell Red that I lied about what I did in Buffy's body? What will she think of me? What will Sam think of me? She and Red have been friends even before I joined the SGC, oh God, they're going to hate me."

"Damn it!" shouted Faith as she swung her hand at the passenger side head rest, breaking it.

"Oh great" thought Faith as she looked at the broken head rest that was lying on the back seat, "I gotta fix that."

Faith then started the car and headed back home, wondering how she was going to tell Willow and Colonel Carter about what really happened between her and Riley.

**Willow's Apartment.**

"Hey Faith" said Willow as Faith walked into the apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Red" said Faith as she squeezed the red heads hand.

"Sam… Hey Cassie" said Faith as she hugged the other red head, "how are you?"

"I'm good" said Cassie, "Sam said she had an important announcement to make and she wouldn't even give us a hint of was it was until you came back."

"Oh?" smiled Faith as she tried to steady her emotions. She didn't want to tip off her empathic girlfriend that something was wrong, that she was still unnerved after meeting Riley.

"Faith?" said Willow, "is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, Red" said Faith as she looked at Willow before turning back to Colonel Carter.

"So Sam" said Faith as she rubbed her hands excitedly. "What's the important announcement?"

"Well" said a smiling Colonel Carter as she looked at the three girls in front of her, "how about we drink something first?"

"Come on" said Faith with a smile as she glanced back at Willow, "that's not fair you know."

"Yea, Sam" said Cassie, "anyway, since this is supposed to be a very important announcement, can I drink some wine? Or beer? I mean Uncle Jack doesn't have to know."

"No" said the Colonel, Willow and Faith together.

"Spoil-sports" said Cassie pouting.

"Come on, Sam" said Faith as she sat beside her on the floor, "What's the announcement?"

"Well" said the Colonel as she stood up and went to the dining table and poured two glasses of wine and two glasses of grape juice.

"Ma'am?" said Willow.

"You guys know that Pete asked me to marry him, right?" asked Colonel Carter as she handed the two cups of grape juice to Willow and Cassie, while handing one cup of wine to Faith who had stood next to Cassie and taking another cup for herself.

"Yes" said Cassie as she glanced at Willow.

"Well" said the Colonel as she smiled at the three young women in front of her, "I said yes."

"Wow!" said Faith as she gave the Colonel a tight hug, "congratulations, Sam."

"Thanks, Faith" said Colonel Carter as she returned the hug.

"Congratulations, Sam" said Cassie as she too gave the Colonel a hug while looking worriedly at Willow.

"Thanks, Cass" said the Colonel, "it means so much that you're happy for me."

"Colonel" said Willow as she hugged the Colonel, "I'm so happy for you, ma'am."

"Thank you, Willow" said the Colonel as she held on tightly to Willow, "I know you meant what you told me about him, but he gave me the reasons on why he did what he did."

"I was just concerned, ma'am" whispered Willow, "but make no mistake Colonel, I'm very happy for you."

"Means a lot to me" said the Colonel as she stepped away from Willow.

"The ring" said Faith, "you haven't shown us the ring."

"Its right here" said the Colonel as she reached under her shirt and took out a silver chain that had a gold ring attached to it.

"Whoa" said Cassie, "that's a big ass diamond."

"Language, young lady" said the Colonel smiling at Cassie as she took off the ring from the chain and put it on her finger.

"It's beautiful ma'am" said Willow.

"I guess Pete's compensating for something with such a huge diamond" thought Willow to herself.

"Thank you, Willow" said Colonel Carter.

"Hey!" shouted Faith, "what the hell are we doing here?"

"Huh?" said Willow.

"Come on" said Faith, "bachelorette party!"

"No!" said Colonel Carter.

"Sam" said Faith, "you're getting married, it's like a rite of passage among most cultures. I'm sure even P5X… or whatever has bachelorette parties as well."

"Faith has a point" said Willow as she stood beside her girlfriend.

"Of course I do" said Faith as she looked at the Colonel, "you and I are going to get wasted."

"No.. no.. no…" said Colonel Carter laughing as she waved her hands and stepped back.

"Oh yes.. yes. yes.." said Faith as she looked at Willow and Cassie.

"I agree" said Willow with a grin.

"Me too" said Cassie, "so, strip club?"

"No" said Faith, Willow and the Colonel together as they stared at Cassie.

"Isn't that the customary thing to do for a bachelorette party?" asked Cassie.

"You, young lady, are too young" said the Colonel, "plus the General would kill me."

"How about we all dress up to the nines? I mean sexy, but classy dresses; high heels and the whole nine yards" said Willow "and go out to one of the high end restaurants before coming back here and drinking the night away?"

"You planning to give men a heart attack?" said the Colonel smiling.

"Not really my fault if they have one" laughed Willow.

"But I don't have anything to wear" said Cassie, "everything is in D.C."

"Come on, Cass" said Willow as she grabbed her car keys, "I'll buy you something."

"Nothing too revealing" said Colonel Carter as Willow and Cassie opened the door.

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as she smiled at Faith.

_Willow: "Are you really alright?"_

_Faith: "Yes."_

_Willow: "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"_

_Faith: "Yes"_

_Willow: "I love you."_

_Faith: "I love you too."_

_Faith: "Oh, I kinda accidently broke your passenger side head rest."_

_Willow: "You're paying for that young lady."_

_Faith: "How?"_

_Willow: "You'll see tonight, if you're not too drunk that is. Well, if you're not drunk. IF you're drunk then I'll just sit back and make fun of you."_

_Faith: "Very funny. Ha ha."_

_Willow: "See you soon."_

_Faith: "See you."_

"Come on, Sam" said Faith as she led the Colonel to her room and opened her closet.

"Whoa" said the Colonel as she looked what Faith's closet contained.

"Yes" said Faith, "bought some of this stuff with my first few pay checks. Bought the evening wear stuff for… well…. You know…"

"Yes" said Colonel Carter with a grin as she softly nudged Faith on her arm.

"Let's go paint the town red, Sam" said Faith as the both of them started to go through all of the clothes.

TBC.

 


	54. Bachelorette Party

**The Springs Gourmet, Colorado Springs, 1930 hours.**

"I'm telling you ladies" said Willow as she, Colonel Carter, Faith and Cassie entered the restaurant, "We look like a million bucks."

"Oh yeah" said Faith smiling at Colonel Carter as the four women were led to their seats in the classy looking restaurant.

"Where did you find this place, Willow?" asked the Colonel as she looked at the red head.

"This was the place Red brought me to for our first official date" said Faith with a grin as they got to their table.

"Oh" said Colonel Carter as she smiled at Willow, "not bad Willow, you've got great taste."

"Thanks, ma'am" said Willow grinning.

"Good evening ladies" said the waiter as he stopped by the table, "may I take your orders?"

"How about your best bottle of Champagne?" said Willow as she looked at the waiter and then at Cassie, "and two ginger beers?".

"Fine with me" said Cassie as she looked at the waiter and pointed to herself and Willow, "could we have the ginger beers in a Champagne flute please?"

"Of course" said the waiter.

"Thanks" said Cassie as she pointed at Colonel Carter, "its her bachelorette party."

"Cass" said the Colonel as she looked at the younger red head.

"I'll get you ladies the best bottle we have" said the Waiter smiling as he walked off.

"Oh" said the Colonel as her cell phone beeped in her handbag, which she took out and smiled.

"Ma'am?" asked Willow as the Colonel smiled at her phone.

"Pete must have sent a message huh?" asked Faith as Willow and Cassie glanced at each other.

"Yea" said Colonel Carter, "just wanted me to enjoy myself tonight."

"You'd better enjoy yourself, Sam" said Faith, "then what's the point of all of this?"

"I still say strip club after this" mumbled Cassie.

"No" said all the three women as she looked at Cassie.

"How about a club?" asked Willow.

"No… No.. No…" said the Colonel, "how about we just go back home after this and relax, and have the girls night we were supposed to have?"

"Oh no" said Faith as she shook her head, "No.. No.. No.. No.."

"Faith has a point, Colonel" said Willow, "I haven't seen you enjoy yourself once, ever since I joined the SGC."

"But…" said the Colonel as Willow interrupted her.

"And trying to figure out how efficiently power the base shields doesn't count as fun, ma'am" whispered Willow.

"Fine" said the Colonel as she gave a dramatic huff.

"Club after this?" said Cassie.

"Sure" said Willow, "why not?"

"This night is going to be so much fun" said Faith as she rubbed her hands together excitedly, just as their food was served.

Just then there was another beep, this time from Willow's phone.

"Sorry" said Willow as she took out her phone and read the text message before she put it back.

"Everything alright, Willow?" asked Cassie as she noticed Willow's worried look.

"Yeah" said Willow as she got up, "I'll be right back ma'am… Faith."

"Alright" said the Colonel.

"Come back quick, Red" said Faith as she missed the look of concern on Willow's face.

Willow had gone outside the restaurant and redialled the number she received the message from. The phone rang a few times before someone from the other line picked it up.

"Daniel?" asked Willow.

"Hi Willow!" shouted an obviously drunk Daniel who was on the other line at the General's house.

"What's going on? Said Willow as she remembered the message she received from the archaeologist, "what do you mean by 'is Faith alright'? Shouldn't she be?"

"Daniel!" said the gruff voice of General O'Neill who appeared behind Daniel as he was talking to Willow, "I told you that whatever it is, Faith will let us know in due time. Don't push it by bothering the girls during their girl's night."

"Daniel" said Willow after hearing what the General had said, "What's going on?"

"Nothing Willow" said Daniel nervously, "I'm sorry."

"Daniel?" said Willow as she gave Daniel her 'you better tell me the truth or else voice'.

"Umm…. Nothing, Willow" said Daniel, "really, I must have sent you that message by mistake."

"You were sending someone else a message about Faith asking if she was alright?" asked Willow confused.

"No" said Daniel, "what I meant was….."

"Red" said the General as he took the phone away from Daniel, "listen, I'm really sorry Daniel called you during your Girls Night, he had a couple of beers and decided to text you on a whim."

"Sir" said Willow as she nervously ran her hand through her hair, "What's going on with Faith? Is it something I or her need to worry about?"

"Red" said the General as he sighed, "Please don't think about it now, just enjoy yourselves alright?"

"But Sir" said Willow as she whispered into her phone while making sure that there was no one around her, "she's the one I'm crazy in love with, so please, I need to know if there's something I should be worried about."

The line went quiet after what Willow had told the General and she thought that maybe he had hung up on her.

"Red" said the General finally, "Daniel just thought that she was acting a bit off."

"It was like she was trying to say good-bye!" said a drunken Daniel who was lying on the General's couch while General O'Neill and Teal'c stared at the archaeologist.

"No more drinks for you Danny!" said the General, "and you'd better apologize to Red tomorrow."

"Sir?" said Willow as she looked shocked at Faith who was having drinks and laughing with Colonel Carter, "she was saying goodbye?"

"I don't know what happened, Red" said the General as he looked at a snoring Daniel, "and neither does Daniel, it was just a feeling he had."

"But Sir" said Willow as her lips started to tremble.

"Red" said the General, "you two are good together, I don't think she's going to leave you. I don't know what Daniel felt but it's not that."

"I want you to continue enjoying your Girls Night" said the General, "that's an order."

"Alright Sir" said a very shocked Willow as she stared at Faith.

"She wants to say goodbye?" thought Willow to herself as she wiped a tear from her face just as Cassie walked out the entrance. She knew that this was Colonel Carter's night and that she didn't want to ruin it by confront Faith about whatever it was that was going on with her. Willow knew she'd have to wait until they went home.

"Willow" said Cassie as she walked to her.

"Hey Cass" said Willow as she looked up and faced Cassie.

"So?" said Cassie as she failed to notice Willow's eyes watering, "what are we going to do about Sam and the potato face?"

"Nothing" said Willow as she looked at the Colonel and Faith laughing in the restaurant.

"Willow" said Cassie, "you and I both know that he's not good enough for her."

"I know" said Willow as she just rubbed her hands on her eyes, just to get the water out, "I told her everything about Pete, but she made her choice."

"You told me that you could read someone's mind and emotions" said Cassie, "so what do you get from Sam?"

"She's nervous, guilty, and sad" said Willow as she looked at the Colonel.

"Exactly" said Cassie, "can't you just, you know, change her mind or something?"

"Cassie" said Willow as she looked at the red head in front of her and then at Faith, "it doesn't work like that, I can't change someone's mind just because I don't like the decisions they've made. That would be unethical."

"But she'll be happy" said Cassie.

"Cassie" said Willow as she held on to the younger red heads arms, "the Colonel made the decision to marry the potato face, it's up to her if she wants to break it off. All we could do is support her all the way."

"What about Uncle Jack?" said Cassie sadly.

"I hope that the situation was different as well, Cass" said Willow, "but.. you know….. the regs won't allow it."

"But you know her feelings….." said Cassie before Willow stopped her and looked around her surroundings.

"Yes" whispered Willow, "I know what her feelings for the General are. She even has the same feelings now, but like I said it is ultimately her decision. We need to be supportive. Please, Cass?"

"Alright" said Cassie, "I'll be supportive, but I don't have to like it."

"That's my girl" said Willow as she put an arm around her shoulders and guided her back into the restaurant.

"Hey Red" said Faith as she noticed the look of concern that Willow had given her.

_Faith: "You alright Red?"_

_Willow: "Yeah."_

"Colonel" said Willow, "I've got to go to the ladies room, something must have caught in my eye. Made me rub it and now my eye liner's been messed up."

"Sure" said the Colonel, "don't take too long though."

"I'll be quick ma'am" said Willow as she headed towards the ladies room.

"Sam, Cassie" said Faith as she looked at Willow walking away, "I'll be right back."

"Sure" said Colonel Carter and Cassie as Faith got up and walked towards the ladies room and entered it after Willow had gotten in.

"Red?" said Faith as she saw Willow standing at one of the mirrors. She walked towards Willow and slowly touched her arm. "Red? What's going on?"

"Nothing" said Willow as she opened her bag and took out some eye liner and make-up.

"Don't" said Faith as she slowly took the bag away from Willow and placed it on another sink, "please tell me what's wrong? I'm not a telepath or an empath, but I know you well enough to know that there's something wrong."

"Please, Faith" said Willow quietly as she telekinetically grabbed her bag and pulled it back to her, "it's Colonel Carter's special night, can we do this when we get home?"

"Red" said Faith softly as she pushed Willow into one of the stalls and locked the door, "you know I love you right?"

"Please don't leave me" whispered Willow as she held Faith's hands before pulling her in for a hug, and then whispering into her ear, "I love you so much, please don't leave me."

"Red" said Faith confused, "why would you say that?"

"I got a message that something was wrong with you and it seemed like you were saying goodbye" said Willow as she hugged Faith tightly.

"Damn it, Riley" said Faith.

"Riley?" said Willow as she looked at Faith in surprise, "what's Riley got to do with anything?"

"You said you got a message right?" said Faith.

"Yea" said Willow as she looked on confused, "but it was from Daniel, he asked me if everything was alright with you. Then when I called him, he said that you acted as if you were saying goodbye."

"Oh" said Faith as she stood back.

"Faith?" said Willow.

"Red" replied Faith as she took one step towards Willow and put her hands around her hips, "I'm not leaving you, but I do need to talk to you about something when we get home."

"But" said Willow just as Faith gave her a deep kiss.

"I'll tell you when we get home, Red," said Faith as she slipped her hand to Willow's lower back, "Daniel just misunderstood, I wasn't going to leave you, or the SGC."

"Alright" said Willow, "when we get home then."

"Yes" said Faith as she slipped down one of the straps that held Willow's dress on her shoulders and started to kiss her neck and then her bare shoulders.

"Faith" said Willow with her eyes closed, "Colonel Carter and Cassie are waiting for us."

"Spoil-sport" said Faith as she bit Willow's shoulder before putting the strap back up.

"I love you" said Willow as she hugged Faith tightly.

"Ditto, Red" said Faith as she returned the hug, "but when we get home, I'll explain everything to you."

"Alright" said Willow as the both of them left the stall.

"I'll see you outside" said Faith as she opened the door and exited the ladies room, walking to their table.

"Everything alright?" asked the Colonel with a smirk.

"Yep" said Faith smiling as she sat down next to Colonel Carter, "Red's just redoing her make-up, she'll be out soon."

"Alright" said Cassie, "how about we discuss our next plan of attack?"

"Sure" smiled Colonel Carter, "I leave it up to you ladies, surprise me."

"You're gonna regret that" said a smirking Faith.

**Willow's Apartment, 0200 hours**

"Alright" said Faith and Willow who were walking up to the apartment as they carried Colonel Carter between then, "now we know that Sam can't hold her alcohol."

"Yep" smiled Cassie who was walking just behind them while holding the Colonel's handbag.

"Cassie?" said Faith as the younger red head ran in front of the three women and opened the door.

"Alright Colonel" said Willow as she led the Colonel into the apartment with her arms on her shoulders, "lets get you to bed for some sleep."

"Nope" said the Colonel, "no sleep… wanna watch movie…"

"Ah no" said Faith, "you're out."

"No" said the Colonel as she suddenly put her head on Faith's shoulders and fell asleep.

"Yeah" said Faith grinning, "she really can't hold her alcohol."

"Let's put her in Dawn's room" said Willow as the both of them carried the Colonel to Dawn's room and laid her down on the bed.

"Good night, Colonel" said Willow as she put a blanket over her slightly drunk superior officer.

"Alright Cass" said Willow, "you should get some sleep too, you've been dancing like a mad woman tonight."

"Yeah" said Cassie as she started to yawn, "I guess you're right."

"Just take my room" said Willlow.

"Alright" said Cassie as she picked up an overnight bag that she had packed earlier in the day before she was picked up by Willow and Colonel Carter.

"Good night" said Faith as she hugged the younger red head.

"Night" replied Cassie as she went into Willow's room and closed the door.

"Faith?" said Willow.

"I guess it's time I explained some things" said Faith as she grabbed Willow's hand and went out to the balcony and sat down on the swinging bench that the both of them had put up after the whole Tegalus incident.

"What's going on?" asked Willow as she sat down next to Faith.

"I wasn't exactly truthful with you and the others when you brought me to the SGC the first time" said Faith.

"Oh?" said Willow as she looked at Faith.

"Do you remember what I said I did to Riley when I was in Buffy's body?" asked Faith as she looked down.

"Yea" replied Willow.

"I was in a real bad place" said Faith, "I just woke up from my coma, Angel was gone, B had someone else; I hated that."

"You told us" said Willow softly, "you wanted to hurt Buffy, ruin her reputation."

"I had sex with him" said Faith as she looked up at Willow.

"I know" said Willow softly, "you already told us about it."

"I did?" said Faith.

"Uh huh" said a smiling Willow, "you told us that you had slept with him to ruin Buffy's reputation."

"Oh" said Faith as she brought her hands to her face.

"Whats this about?" said Willow, "I know there are some things you haven't told me, or the team, and I can understand why. But how come you were so off with Daniel?"

"It was nothing" said Faith, "after talking with Riley, I guess I must have just forgotten about that whole part where I told you guys about him."

"Faith?" said Willow, "Daniel thought that you were saying goodbye."

"I'm not, Red" said Faith, "I'm not."

"Faith" said Willow as she put her hand on Faith's thigh, "you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Faith as she looked at Willow.

"You know what we do for a living right?" smiled Willow, "our lives are a secret."

"You're right" smiled Faith as she put her hand on to of the one that Willow rested on her thigh, "but promise me you won't tell Big-G? I should be the one to tell him."

"Alright" said Willow.

"I told you I met Riley before we left right?" asked Faith.

"Yea" replied Willow.

"Of course he wasn't happy to see me" said Faith.

"I guess" said Willow put her head on Faiths shoulder.

"We talked for a while" said Faith, "well I wouldn't say talked."

"What do you mean?" asked Willow as she looked back up ath Faith.

"He told me resign or else he would tell you and SG1 about what I did to him" said Faith.

"He did what?!" shouted Willow as she got up and was ready to head back into the apartment.

"Wait, Red" said Faith as she held on to Willow's arm and stopped her in her tracks.

"Faith" said Willow, "he had no right to say that."

"I know" said Faith, "when he asked if I had told you about what happened between us, my mind just blanked. I couldn't even remember that I had already told you what happened between us."

"He had no right to threaten you" said Willow as she walked back out to the balcony with Faith.

"Guys?" said Cassie who had heard Willow's shout and had came out of Willow's room, "everything alright?"

"Hey Cass" said Faith, "yeah, everything's alright. You should get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning."

"Alright" said Cassie, "good night, again."

"See ya" said both Willow and Faith together.

"Please don't tell anyone about Riley telling me to resign?" said Faith as she turned to face Willow. .

"But... " said Willow as Faith brought a finger to Willow's lips.

"Please" said Faith, "you promised me."

"Faith" said Willow, "this is serious."

"I know" said Faith, "I told him that if he ever told you or SG1, I'd release his big secrets."

"So you blackmailed him back?" said Willow.

"Kinda" replied Faith, "B gave me some files on what he did when he was part of a military program based in Sunnydale. For safe keeping of course. But I wasn't going to blackmail him, not this time."

"You were going to give the General the information anyway?" said Willow.

"Yes" said Faith, "it's in a safe deposit box in Sunnydale under an alias."

"Oh" said Willow.

"Red" said Faith as she held onto Willow's hands, "You know I did a lot of bad stuff and I promise you that I'll tell you about it one day, but not now. I trust you with my life, but I need to tell you in my own time."

"Alright" said Willow as she caressed Faith's cheek.

"You wanna take a secret trip with me to Sunnydale to get the file?" asked Faith.

"Sure" said Willow, "secret?"

"Yeah" said Faith, "we don't tell Dawn or B that we're going, just in and out."

"How about you ask the General what he knows about it?" said Willow, "he's got the highest clearance known to man, and if he doesn't have it he can always get clearance from the President."

"I'll talk to him about it on Monday" said Faith.

"I'll cancel the Sunday dinner plans I have with Riley and his wife" said Willow.

"No" said Faith, "his issues are with me, you don't need to change your plans for me."

"You silly girl" said Willow as she kissed Faith, "him threatening you means that the threatened me and SG1."

"You can't tell them" said Faith.

"Alright" said Willow, "you told me you'll tell the General so that's fine."

"I mean, don't tell Riley I told you anything" said Faith, "you should go out for dinner with them, I mean you haven't seen Riley in some time, and I don't think you've met his wife before. B told me she's a good person."

"Faith" said Willow.

"Go for dinner" said Faith.

""Tell the General on Monday, Faith" said Willow, "You can trust him."

"I know" said Faith as she stepped closer to Willow and slid down both the straps that held up her dress on the shoulders, once they had walked back into the apartment, locked the door and turned off the lights.

"Is everyone asleep?" as Faith as she stood up and took Willow's hand in hers.

"Yea" said Willow quietly.

"Well" said Faith grinning as she took off Willow's dress, while the red head was doing the same thing to Faith as they walked into the brunette's room, "try not to scream."

"No promises" said Willow while she moaned into Faith's ear as she telekinetically closed Faith's bedroom door.

**Riley and Sam's quarters, SGC, 0200 hours.**

"Whoa" said Riley as he finished reading another mission report.

"Whoa, is right" said Sam, "I'm reading some of these again and again just so that I can believe it."

"So she really never left in a bus to Colorado" said Riley surprised, "it was all magic."

"Yea" said Sam, "you should read this one about the incident where she appeared on the Prometheus when Colonel Carter was lost."

"What?" said Riley as he put down the report he was reading and sat next to his wife.

"That's interesting" said Riley as he read the report, "if the initiative had any idea about what Willow could do, wow; it would have helped us a lot."

"I'm glad you guys didn't find out about her then" said Sam.

"Sam, you know how much power it takes to astrally project from a planet to another area of space blind?" said Riley.

"Doesn't matter" said Sam, "the Initiative would have cut her up and used her, who knows, they could have done their own version of the Bride of Frankenstein and made Willow into Adam's mate or something."

"You're right" said Riley as he instantly regretted what he had said before.

"This is a new life for us, Riley" said Sam.

"I met Faith yesterday before she left for home" said Riley.

"Oh" said Sam as she looked at her husband.

"I might have said some stuff while angry at her" said Riley.

"Oh no" said Sam, "what did you do?"

"I was angry" said Riley, "I told her she doesn't deserve to be at the SGC or on SG1. I told her to resign or I would tell the General and Willow that she had sex with me while in Buffy's body."

"Oh no!" said Sam as she stood up and stared at Riley, "how could you?"

"I was mad, Sam" said Riley, "she used someone I cared out and used me to get to her, I couldn't handle it. Then when I saw her, I just lost it."

"Riley" said Sam.

"She said she has files that Buffy gave her for safekeeping about what the Initiative did, and that if I said anything to the General or Willow, she would give the file to General O'Neill" said Riley.

"I swear the both of you are like little kids" said Sam as she shook her head.

"I'll apologize to Faith on Monday and I'll talk to the General about the Initiatve files" said Riley as Sam sat on his lap.

"You should" said Sam.

"I still can't believe this is the same Willow" said Riley as he looked through the file on the Prometheus incident.

"Things changed, Riley" said Sam, "we should accept them."

"You're right" said Riley as he closed the folder and turned off the lights before pulling Sam onto the bed with him.

**Willow's Apartment, 1600 hours, the next day.**

"Uncle Jack!" shouted Cassie as she ran to hug the General who had just walked into Willow's apartment, with Daniel and Teal'c close behind them.

"Hi Sir" said Colonel Carter and Willow as they got off the couch after Faith had opened the door to let them in.

"Hey Big-G" said Faith smiling at the older man who handed her two cases of beer and an apple pie..

"Ladies" said the General as he sat on the couch next to Colonel Carter and Cassie, "how was girls night?"

"It was great" said Faith, "one of the best ever since I started hanging with you guys."

"I bet" said General O'Neill as he glanced at Willow, "Red?"

"It was great, Sir" said Willow with a grin as she looked at Faith, "actually it was super."

"Great" said the Genera as he leaned back as put his arms around Cassie.

"Sir" said Colonel Carter as she turned to face the General, "may I talk to you?"

"Sure Carter" said the General as he turned around to face her.

"Outside in the balcony, Sir?" said the Colonel as she stood up.

"Alright" said the General as he followed the Colonel out to Willow balcony.

"Hey Red" said Faith as she nodded toward the Colonel and the General as they were standing outside nervously.

"I know" said Willow.

"Faith, Willow" said Daniel as he walked sheepishly alongside Teal'c.

"Hey Daniel" said Willow.

"I'd like to apologize for last night" said Daniel, "I could say that I was just drunk, but that would not be an excuse to do what I did."

"Its alright Daniel" said Faith, "it was just a little misunderstanding."

"Are you sure?" said Daniel.

"Yep" replied Willow, "although you are banned from drinking beer whenever we have team nights at my place."

"Willow" said Daniel.

"Daniel" replied Willow to the amusement of Faith and Teal'c.

"Faith Lehane" said Teal'c, "are you well?"

"Yea, Big Guy" said Fiath with a smile, "how about you? Watched Star Wars yesterday night?"

"Indeed" said Teal'c.

"So what do you have for us today?" asked Faith.

"The new Star Trek movie" said Teal'c.

"Really?" said Faith excitedly, "I was actually looking forward to watching that."

"Ladies and gentlemen" said Willow as she put her arm around Faith's shoulders, "my girlfriend the geek."

"Hey" said Faith who turned around and smiled at Willow.

"Ow" said Willow as she suddenly grabbed her chest, "what the hell? Ow!"

"Willow?" said Daniel as he quickly rushed to the red head, "are you having a heart attack?"

"Willow Rosenberg?" said Teal'c with concern etched onto his face.

"Red?" said Faith as she noticed tears coming from her eyes.

"Daniel" said Willow, "It's not a heart attack."

"Then what?" said Faith before she noticed that Willow was looking right behind her.

Faith turned around and watched Colonel Carter as she was talking to the General, she was holding his hands before he suddenly hugged her tightly.

_Faith: "Red, did she just….?"_

_Willow: "Tell the General about her upcoming marriage? Yes."_

_Faith: "Then the pain?"_

_Willow: "The General looks happy for her Faith. In fact, he looks ecstatic for her, doesn't he?"_

_Faith: "Yea"_

_Willow: "I'm an empath too, remember."_

_Faith: "Oh no."_

_Willow: "Yea. The pain is from him. His feelings of heartbreak and devastation is so strong that I can feel it affecting me physically."_

_Faith: "Will you be alright?"_

_Willow: "Yea, just need a few minutes."_

"Willow" said Daniel, "are you sure you're alright?"

"Yea" said Willow as she slowly stood up straight, "I'm alright, just had a really bad thought about something."

"Oh" replied Daniel just as the Colonel and the General walked back into the apartment.

Willow saw the Colonel smile and walk towards Teal'c and Daniel before she asked the both of them to accompany her to the balcony.

"Sir?" said Willow as she stood beside him as Faith sat watching some TV with Cassie, "are you going to be alright?"

"Yes" said the General as he grabbed a beer and opened it.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry" said Willow as she looked at the General.

"For what?" asked the General as he, himself, looked at Willow, "Oh."

"She told us yesterday night" said Willow softly, "didn't think it was my place to let you what was going on."

"You did the right thing" said the General.

"Still" said Willow.

"No" replied the General, "you did the right thing."

"It you need to talk, Sir" said Willow.

"I know, Red" said the General.

"Fishing next weekend, Sir?" asked Willow, "I know we start a four day mission on Tuesday, so Faith, Cassie and I could accompany you after that."

"Alright then" said the General before he looked at Cassie, "Cassie, move over."

Willow watched on as the General flopped down onto the couch and sat between Cassie and Faith, while Colonel Carter was receiving hugs from both Teal'c and Daniel.

"I hope you're doing the right thing ma'am" thought Willow to herself as her chest continued to hurt; just as she got feelings of sadness and hurt from Teal'c and Daniel, even though they seemed to be overjoyed at Colonel Carter's announcement.

TBC.

 


	55. Another Glimpse of Athena

**Willow's Apartment, Tuesday, 0500 hours.**

Willow awoke to find her hands chained to a wall in what looked like a large room in a cave.

"What the hell?" said Willow to herself as she tried to use her telekinesis to rip the chains out of the wall, but no matter how much she tried, it just wouldn't budge.

"Where am I? What is this place?" thought Willow to herself as she looked around her. The area was damp, dank and smelled of wet moss. She saw that the cave walls were wet and there were two tunnels nearby with light coming from one end.

"Is that the surface?" asked Willow to herself when she heard sounds coming from in front of her.

She walked forward until she realized that she was actually on top of a steep drop off. Looking down, she could see the silhouettes of thousands of people who had their arms and legs all chained to the cave floor.

"What is this?" thought Willow as she took in the horrible sight in front of her.

"You are awake" said a man from behind Willow. She turned around and saw the man who had spoken standing with a few others as they approached her.

"Welcome, Athena" said the man in the middle who seemed to be carrying an intricately carved box of some sort.

"Who are you? Look, I'm not who you think I am" said Willow, "I am a Captain in the United States Air Force, release me now and…."

"Silence!" said another man who Willow gave a death glare at.

"Look upon what you have provided us, Athena" said the man in the middle as he clapped his hands and a light from the floor below shone brightly onto the bodies.

Willow walked over to the drop off with the group of men beside her and looked at the scared faces below who looked back at her. She could see that all of them had been stripped of their clothes and were chained to the floor in very short links that had no room for any slack, unlike the chains that were around Willow's hands. She could see that there were more people but because the chain holding her had no more slack, she couldn't move step forwards anymore.

"Thank you, Athena" said another man as he and five others walked down a hidden stairway to the floor below, "you have helped to bring light and order upon this world."

"This is torture!" screamed Willow at the lone man standing next to her, "This is wrong, whatever it is you people are doing is wrong."

"No" said the man next to her, "we're creating destiny."

"What destiny?" asked Willow, "what are you talking about?"

Suddenly, Willow heard the sounds of men and women screaming from the bottom of the cave and since the chain had no more slack, she was unable to take a good look at what was going on. All she could hear were the horrible screams as she got onto the cave floor, closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears to stop hearing the sounds and to wish that she was back in Faith's room.

"Stop" pleaded Willow, "please stop; the screaming, what are you people doing?"

"Red"

"Stop, please" said Willow again as she had her hands on her ears.

"Red!"

"No" said Willow.

"Damn it" said Faith as she turned Willow onto her back and slapped her face, "Red, wake up!"

"NO!" shouted Willow as she snapped her eyes open and used her telekinesis to roughly push Faith onto the ceiling before gravity took over and she landed onto the carpeted floor.

"Ow!" said Faith as she slowly pushed up and looked at a bewildered Willow who was looking back at her from the bed, "bad dream?"

"Oh God, Faith!" said Willow and she quickly jumped out of bed and kneeled right beside her, "don't move anymore, alright."

"Don't intend to" said Faith as she grimaced and lay her head back into the carpeted floor.

Willow put her hands on Faith's back and concentrated as a white light emanated from her hands. After a few minutes, Willow removed her hands and helped the brunette Slayer stand up slowly.

"You alright?" said Willow sheepishly.

"The pain's gone, body healed" said Faith as she looked over herself, "yeah, I'm ok."

"I'm sorry" said Willow as she helped Faith sit back down on the bed.

"Did you have a nightmare about dinner with Soldier-boy and his wife, again?" smiled Faith.

"No" said Willow as she sat beside her.

"Than what was it?" asked Faith.

"I don't know" replied Willow.

"Red" said Faith, "I heard you talking in your sleep. And this wasn't the first time. This was just the first time I've seen you have a violent reaction."

"Oh" said Willow as she looked down at the carpet.

"Who's Athena?" asked Faith as she crouched in front of Willow.

"I don't know" said Willow as she looked at Faith.

"Willow" said Faith as she caressed her cheek, "what's going on?"

"I really don't know, Faith" said Willow softly as she got up from bed, "I'm going to put on some coffee."

"Hey" said Faith as she grabbed Willow's arm and pulled her back down onto her bed, "are you alright?"

"It was bad" said Willow as she looked at Faith.

"The dream?" asked Faith.

"I don't know what it was" said Willow, "thousands of people screaming in pain; that's what I heard Faith, thousands of men and women screaming in pain as they died."

"It wasn't real" said Faith as the two young women sat facing each other on the bed in the darkness.

"It felt real" said Willow, "I felt the chains around my, I mean Athena's, arms. I could smell the muskiness of the cave; I could smell the sweat from the frightened bodies."

"You think it was a dream like the one you had about Anubis?" asked Faith.

"I really don't know" said Willow, "if it is, what's this supposed to represent? That over a thousand people in a cave somewhere are going to die?"

"Just taking a wild guess here" said Faith as she put her hands up.

"I'm sorry" said Willow.

"For what?" asked Faith.

"I've had dreams where this Athena appeared in my dreams before" said Willow.

"What?" asked Faith surprised, "when?"

"Maybe three times, including this one" said Willow, "but every time she appeared to me as a little girl."

"Oh" said Faith.

"Right after she appeared, something bad always happens to me" said Willow, "the first time was the thing with Anubis."

"Don't remind me of that" said Faith.

"The second time was right before my breakdown" said Willow.

"Oh" replied Faith.

"But this time I didn't see the girl" said Willow, "it was as if I was watching things from her point of view."

"Oh" said Faith, "do you know what she looks like?"

"Yeah" said Willow, "the little girl looks like me when I was younger."

"Really?" asked Faith.

"Show me a picture of myself when I was a kid and I could swear to you that it was Athena" said Willow.

"Have you told Sam or any of the other's about this?" asked Faith.

"I don't know how to bring it up" said Willow, "do I say, 'guess what, I think I'm going insane because I've been dreaming about little girls.'"

"Umm….." said Faith.

"Yea" said Willow as she rubbed her hands on her face, "I know that part about dream about little girls sounded bad, but she looked exactly like me."

"You said you have the Ancient and Furling genes right?" said Faith.

"You're thinking that maybe she's an ancestor of mine?" asked Willow.

"Hey, stranger things have happened, Red" said Faith.

"This is a bit too farfetched" said Willow as she smiled at Faith, "even for us."

"Maybe" said Faith as she looked at the bedside clock, "what's really farfetched is getting up at this ungodly hour when we have a briefing at ten."

"How much longer can you sleep?" asked Willow as Faith lay down on her bed and patted the empty space next to her.

"Maybe another four hours if you're not here, but two hours if you are" said Faith grinning.

"You're a real bad influence on me" said Willow as she got up and moved to the empty space next to Faith. She eventually got under the blanket and wrapped her arms around the Slayer.

"Are you really alright?" asked Faith as she looked at Willow.

"After talking to you about Athena?" said Willow as she lay her head on Faith's chest, "yea, I am."

"Do you think she could be an Ancient?" asked Faith.

"I don't know" said Willow as she held on to Faith tightly, "but it still doesn't explain the dreams though."

"True" said Faith, "It would be cool though."

"How so?" smiled Willow as she looked up at Faith.

"Think about it" said Faith, "you would technically be distantly…"

"Yeah" interrupted Willow smiling, "by a few thousand years, you mean? Well, depending on whether this 'Athena' really existed and when she existed. I mean she could be just a figment of my imagination."

"Very funny" said Faith, "as I was saying, you could be distantly related to a goddess of Ancient Greece."

"If so" said Willow grinning, "then I demand you worship me."

"Oh, but I do" said Faith before she whispered into Willow's ears, "but you worship me more."

"What can I say?" said Willow smiling, "you're a vixen."

"And don't you ever forget it." said Faith as she ran her hands through Willow's hair, "You should tell the others."

"I will, but not now. Not until I know exactly who she is and if she really did exist." said Willow as she looked up at Faith before laying her head back down on her chest, "now go to sleep."

"Yes, ma'am" said Faith as she rubbed circles on Willow's back, "see you in a few hours, again."

"Yeah" replied Willow as she closed her eyes.

**Cheyenne Mountain, Tuesday, 1000 hours**

"Good morning kids" said the General who was already sitting down and waiting for the other members of SG1 to arrive.

"Hey Big-G" said Faith as she leaned back on her seat.

"Morning, Sir" said Willow as she took her customary seat next to Faith.

"Alright" said the General as he looked at Faith, "so have you settled your differences with Lt. Colonel Finn yesterday?"

"Yea" said Faith, "we had a chat after he talked to you about the Initiative."

"So can I assume that there'll be no issues between the two of you?" asked the General, "at least during missions?"

"I guess" said Faith as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Faith" said the General, "I need to know how you feel, truthfully. Can you work with his team if I put SG-25 and SG-1 on missions?"

"Yea" said Faith confidently, "I mean we'll have issues no matter what, but we won't bring it with us, during the missions."

"Alright then" said the General.

"Hey Jack" said Daniel who was accompanied by both Teal'c and Colonel Carter.

"Daniel, T, Carter" said the General as he nodded his head.

"Sir" said the Colonel followed by Teal'c with his customary head nod.

"Alright kids" said the General as he leaned forward and rubbed his hands together, "looks like Carter requested a change of mission this morning."

"Oh?" said Willow as she looked up at the Colonel.

"Well" she said, "we received intelligence from the Tok'ra that the war between Ba'al and the other system lords have reached a critical stage."

"Is it because he controls the Kull Warriors since Anubis' defeat?" asked Willow.

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he looked at Willow, "it is as we have predicted, the Jaffa are no match for Ba'al's Kull Warriors."

"So he controls those armoured guys and kills the rest of the snakes for us" said Faith shrugging her shoulders as she looked at Colonel Carter.

"I know" said the General, "but apparently, that's a bad thing too."

"Yes, Sir" said Colonel Carter as she stood up and handed everyone some papers to look through, "the Tok'ra thought we should know that in the face of imminent defeat, some of the system lords are seeking out areas of refuge. The planets that they had abandoned long ago are being scouted as possible sanctuaries."

"And this affects us how?" asked the General.

"Well, one of these planets falls under the domain of the System Lord, Ares" said Daniel.

"Ares?" said Faith.

"Yep" replied Daniel as he looked at the smirk on Faith's face, "hey, no one ever said that the Goa'uld were original."

"Anyway" said the Colonel, "this is the same planet where the Tok'ra dropped off one Harry Maybourne almost two years ago."

"Oh" said the General, "again, and this affects us how?"

"I'm guessing that the Tok'ra want us to get Maybourne out?" asked Faith.

"Indeed" replied Teal'c, "if we do not, then he may be captured by Ares' Jaffa."

"Again" said the Colonel, "and this…"

"I guess what Teal'c is trying to say, Sir, is that Maybourne faces torture, interrogation and even death at the hands of Ares."

"Oh, that" said the General as Colonel Carter took back her seat, "alright fine, go get him."

"Yes Sir" said Colonel Carter as she smiled at the General and then at Willow.

"You guys leave in an hour" said the General.

**Gateroom, SGC.**

"Have I told you ladies thanks?" said the Colonel as the three women of SG-1 stepped out of the women's locker room.

"Yea, you did" said Faith smiling.

"Glad you liked the weekend revelry, ma'am" said Willow as she doubled checked to make sure she had all her equipment.

"You got everything, Red?" said Faith.

"Yea, but I still cant help thinking I forgot something." said Willow.

"Extra ammo?" asked the Colonel.

"Compass? Combat knife? Nine milimeter?" asked Faith.

"Yeah, got everything" said Willow.

"You've got your P-90" said the Colonel.

"Yep" replied Willow.

"So you got everything" said Colonel Carter as Riley and Sam walked towards them.

"Colonels" said Colonel Carter and Willow.

"Colonel, Captain" said Riley and Sam.

"On your way to a mission?" asked Riley.

"Yep" replied Faith, "you guys got two weeks of training, right?"

"Yea" said Riley, "we've actually on our way to the weapons range now to meet Colonel Reynolds."

"Oh" said Colonel Carter, "Goa'uld weaponary?"

"Yes" said Sam.

"Beware of the Zats" said Faith, "It's a bit complicated to fire."

"Really?" asked Riley as he noticed that Colonel Carter and Willow were looking at Faith in confusion.

"Yeah" said Faith, "people think the pointed end should be aimed at your target, but the truth is that it's the other way around."

"Faith" said the Colonel as she tried not to laugh before looking at Riley, "she's kidding, the pointed end is aimed at your target."

"Always the prankster, huh?" said Riley.

"Of course" said Faith, "but if I makes you feel any better, you still get shot by Colonel Reynolds."

"Yep" said Willow, "stings like hell, Sir."

"I'm sure" said Sam as she and Riley started to walk towards the locker rooms before she turned to Willow, "Willow, we should have dinner again in the weekend. Maybe make a standing dinner thingy, I mean as long as there's nothing that can end the world."

"Sure" said Willow.

"All right" said Sam, "good luck in the mission."

"Good luck, Colonel" said Colonel Carter as the female members of SG1 walked over to the elevator and went down to the Gateroom.

"Teal'c, Daniel" said Faith as she, Colonel Carter and Willow entered the Gateroom ten minutes later.

"Ready?" asked Willow.

"Indeed" said Teal'c.

"Chevron Seven, locked" said Walter as the wormhole was formed following the unstable vortex.

"I tell you" said Willow as she whispered to Faith, "I never, ever get tired of that."

Faith could only look at Willow and smile.

"Let's move out" said Colonel Carter as she and Teal'c walked through the event horizon first, followed by Daniel and Faith, and then Willow who took up the rear.

**Maybourne's Planet, Unknown Designation.**

"So this is the planet the Tok'ra put Maybourne on" said Willow.

"I see trees of green" said Faith as she looked around.

"But, unfortunately, no red roses" replied Daniel with a smirk.

"Nice" replied Colonel Carter as she and the others went down the stairs from the platform the Stargate was on.

"According to the Tok'ra" said Teal'c as he scanned the immediate area, "the people on this world are primitive."

"Willow" said the Colonel as she looked back at her as they were heading towards the DHD that was located further away near some tall grass, "sense anything?"

_Willow: "We're surrounded."_

Willow made that telepathic broadcast to all of her teammates and immediately they brought up and armed their weapons.

"Alright" said the Colonel as she pointed her P90 at the empty space in front of her, "Come on out."

Just then a group of men stood up from behind cover of the long grass and pointed weapons at SG1.

_Carter: "Willow, shield us telekinetically. Just in case."_

_Willow: "It's up ma'am."_

"Crossbows? Really?" whispered Faith.

"Come on" whispered Willow, "we used to do that too."

"Put down your weapons" said one of the men who had SG1 surrounded.

Daniel noticed a woman had stood up next to him with a crossbow pointed at his chest.

"We don't mean you any harm" said the Colonel assertively.

_Carter: "Willow, can you connect us for communications?"_

_Willow: "Done."_

_Daniel: "Looks like we've got ourselves a standoff here, guys."_

_Teal'c: "Indeed."_

"We're allies of the Tok'ra" said Willow as she pointed her P90 at one of the men who had a crossbow trained on her.

_Faith: "Well, acquaintances at best anyway."_

_Daniel: "Let me talk to them, no need to shoot up the natives."_

"Hi" said Daniel as he slowly put his weapon down, "we're explorers from a planet called Earth. We came here looking for a friend of ours, maybe you've heard of him. Goes by the name of Harry Maybourne?"

Colonel Carter watched the people in front of her look at each other in confusion.

"You know, shifty fella? Beady eyes….. no?" said Daniel.

Just then one of the women stepped forward and spoke in a commanding voice.

"You will follow us to the village and meet with King Arkhan" the woman said, "he will discern your true intentions."

As SG1 put their weapons down slowly, the group who had them surrounding atared to lead them towards a small village in the distance.

As they were nearing the village after having walked for the better part of thrity minutes, Willow started to have a strange feeling of déjà vu.

_Willow: "Odd."_

_Carter: "Willow?"_

_Willow: "I have a feeling I've been here before."_

_Daniel: "Maybe it just one of those places that look similar to some place you've been to on Earth?"_

_Faith: "Dream?"_

_Willow: "No"_

_Teal'c: "We have arrived."_

King Arkhan's village was constructed using heavy grey stone, and was medieval in appearance, with banners draped from walls on the upper level of the dwellings. People were bustling to and fro between one open space to another. Colonel Carter and the others saw tables, food stuffs, water, and a stove all readily accessible in what seemed to look like public areas.

The woman, who SG1 learned was called Garan, led them into an open hall with a dais at the far end. There were yellow and black shields mounted on the wall above the throne along with swords and other weapons. On the dais, several women surrounded someone who was seated on a throne. One woman stepped back and revealed the face of the 'king' who was enjoying some type of red coloured fruit.

SG1 stared at the 'king' in surprise as they realized who it was.

_Willow: "Is that?"_

_Daniel: "No way."_

_Faith: "I've seen his pictures, looks like him."_

_Carter: "That's it, I think it's the end of days."_

"Maybourne?" said Colonel Carter, her voice reflecting her shock.

"Colonel Carter?" said Maybourne as he hastily swallowed the fruit and sat straight up.

"This is King Arkhan" said Garan as she stared down SG1 before turning to face Maybourne, "My lord" said Garan, "our hunting party found these off-worlder at the Gate."

"Hey guys" said Maybourne, "long time no see."

"Maybourne" said the Colonel, "what do you think you're doing?"

"You know" said Maybourne as he stood up and approached SG1 while surrounding by four women, "I always knew it would be you who'd be coming."

"You were expecting us?" said Daniel.

"Kind of" said Maybourne as he looked at Willow and Faith, "umm…. Where's Jack? And who are they?"

"General O'Neill's back at the SGC," said Colonel Carter.

"Seriously?" said Maybourne surprised, "huh, who would have thought he'd make General. But good for him."

He then turned to Willow and Faith.

"And you ladies are?" said Maybourne.

"Captain Rosenberg" said Colonel Carter as she motioned towards Willow before looking at Faith, "and that's Faith."

"Civilian?" asked Maybourne.

"Yea" said Faith.

"Interesting" said Maybourne.

"Maybourne" said the Colonel as she walked into his line of sight while he was looking at both Willow and Faith, "you sounded as if you were expecting us."

"While doing quite well for yourself, if I may add" said Teal'c.

"Well" said Maybourne, "it's a long story."

"We don't have time for your long stories" said the Colonel, "we need to get you out of here, your life is in danger"

"I know" said Maybourne as everyone looked at him in shock, "the Goa'uld are coming."

"How did you know that?" said Colonel Carter.

"Come" said Maybourne ignoring the Colonel's question as he walked towards a table topped with fruits of various sizes and colour, "let us eat and drink first."

"Maybourne" said the Colonel as she slammed her hand on the table, "we don't have the time."

Willow was looking on as the Colonel was arguing with Maybourne, when she felt the skin on the back of her neck crawl.

"What was that?" thought Willow to herself.

"Athena" said a voice she didn't recognize.

"Not now" thought Willow to herself, "please, not now."

"Athena" said the same voice again as Willow turned around only to see everything around her melt away. The village was gone and all that remained was flat grass land as far as the eye could see.

"Who are you?" said Willow as she approached the dark haired, older looking man dressed in some kind of a brown and grey coloured uniform.

"Athena" said the man as his eyes looked behind Willow, making her turn around only to see someone who looked like a slightly older version of herself walking towards the man. Looking closely, Willow could see that she was wearing the same uniform as the man.

Willow looked on as the man smiled as the woman, known as Athena, walked towards him and held both his hands and bowed her head down slightly at him.

"Janus" said Athena.

"It has been too long" said Janus as he raised her head with a finger below her chin.

"Four years since our people returned to Earth" said Athena, "How are you?"

"I am well" said Janus smiling, "and you?"

"I am fine" said Athena, "I have been wanting to visit home, even dialled the Stargate but when it came to activating the worm hole.."

"You could not" said Janus.

"No, I could not" said Athena, "I keep on remembering what you said about the woman needing the full power of all the Potentia for your plan to be a success."

"Plan?" said Willow to herself, "what plan?"

"I am glad" said Janus, "how is your father?"

"I have not seen much of him since we returned to Earth" said Athena.

"I see" said Janus.

"He comes to visit me at times" said Athena sadly, "but even that has been few and far between."

"Are you continuing your research at the continental outpost?" asked Janus.

"Yes" said Athena, "I believe that I can use the data I've brought back, and the equipment there, to replicate my previous results. And if it works, we can deal with some of the creatures we have found on the planet."

"An army of genetically engineered living weapons, again?" said Janus as he shook his head disapprovingly, "you know the Council's feelings on those weapons, I highly recommend you do not restart those projects."

"Come now, Janus, I am only conducting research" said Athena smiling, "but it's not as if you, yourself, never caused problems for the Council."

"Council?" said Willow as she looked on at both Athena and Janus, "what council?"

"You are, as ever, correct" said Janus as he kissed Athena.

"OK" said Willow to herself as she tried to avert her eyes, "this is seriously awkward."

"So is this why you called for me?" asked Athena as she stepped back smiling, "to kiss me somewhere my father would not find us?"

"No" smiled Janus, "there is something I want to show you."

Willow followed them for another twenty minutes before they reached a cylindrical looking object.

"No way" thought Willow to herself in surprise.

"You have done it again, have you not" said Athena as she looked at Janus.

"Yes" he replied, "without the council watching my every move on this world, I recreated the vessel that crash landed into the ocean."

Willow looked on as Janus pressed a button on the side of the object and a small ramp went down.

"Come" said Janus as he held out his hand to Athena.

Athena, in turn, grabbed a hold of his hand and went into the object.

"Wait" said Willow as she ran towards the ramp which started to close up.

"Willow!" said Daniel's voice on the radio.

_Daniel: "Willow."_

_Carter: "Captain Rosenberg, where are you?"_

_Faith: "Red? You walked away while we were all arguing with Maybourne, where the hell are you?"_

_Teal'c: "Willow Rosenberg, are you well?"_

"Colonel" said Willow on the radio,

"Damn it Willow, we've been trying to contact you for over forty minutes" said Colonel Carter.

"Ma'am" said Willow on the radio while she stared at the same cylindrical object that was now covered under some dense foliage with its front window encrusted in dirt, "I think I found something, something big."

"Where are you?" asked the Colonel.

"There's a trail near the last place I remember we were talking with Maybourne" said Willow, "just follow it."

"I'll be coming up with Faith" said the Colonel.

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow as she started to remove some of the foliage that covered the object.

"Daniel, Teal'c" said the Colonel, "you go with Maybourne and check out what he's been talking about."

"You mean the so called prophesies at the temple ruins?" said Daniel.

"Yea" said Colonel Carter as she turned to Maybourne, "this better not be an excuse to stay here."

"Trust me" said Maybourne, "to see is to believe."

"Right" said the Colonel as she and Teal'c walked up the trail while Daniel and Faith followed Maybourne as he walked in another direction.

**Willow's Trail, thirty five minutes later.**

Willow had used both her hands and her telekinesis to remove the dense foliage that covered the object which she later learned after having wiped the dirt from the front window was a ship of some kind. Once everything was cleared, Willow stepped back as sweat covered her face and arms, and took a look at the object and whistled.

"Nice" thought Willow to herself as she looked at the object which seemed to be about eight meters in length and about five meters high. She ran her hands over the smooth surface which had designs cut onto its surface.

Willow walked to where the ramp was in the vision as she pressed the button on the side and waiting for the ramp to descend. Switching on the flashlight on her P90, Willow shone it into the darkened cabin to make sure there was no one there before she gingerly entered the craft. Once she stepped in, she noticed that the lights in the ship flickered before turning on.

"Wow" she said as she slowly walked into the ship. At the entrance to the ship, Willow noticed some sort of contraption that looked like nothing she had seen before. She then walked up to the control console at the front of the ship.

"Willow!?" called the voice of Colonel Carter from outside the ship as Willow ran back to the ramp and peeked her head out.

"Ma'am" said Willow excitedly, "you have to see this."

"What is… woah" said the Colonel as she and Faith walked into the ship looking surprised.

"I know" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Carter, "I'm sorry about walking off earlier and making you worry, but I had something like a vision where two people led me here."

"Vision?" said Colonel Carter, "while you were awake?"

"Yes" said Willow.

_Faith: "Athena?"_

_Willow: "Yeah."_

"Sam" said Daniel's voice over the radio.

"Daniel" said Colonel Carter as she spoke excitedly on the radio, "you're not going to believe this but Willow found a small ship."

"Really?" said Daniel.

"Yeah" replied Colonel Carter, "did you find anything?"

"I'm at the ruins with Teal'c and Maybourne" said Daniel, "his so called prophesies were taken from columns that had Ancient writings on them. This one column here mentions things that have already happened and things that will happen."

"What are you saying?" asked Colonel Carter.

"What I found seems to be an historical account of events that haven't even happened yet" said Daniel, "and Sam, Maybourne was right. The inscriptions on the pillar says that 'The oppressors of old will return, to seek dominion over the land. Those of a distant world will come to vanquish the evil ones again'."

"Daniel" said Willow over her radio, "are you saying that the Ancients actually mastered time travel?"

"According to this" said Daniel, "yeah."

Willow then shone her light on the contraption at near the ramp and looked at Faith and Colonel Carter in wonder.

"Ummmm.. guys?" said Daniel.

"Daniel" said Colonel Carter.

"There's references to a time travel device here" said Daniel as he looked at Teal'c and spoke slowly and in surprise, "and its described as being in a small ship."

"Are you sure?" asked Willow.

"Yep" said Daniel, "Willow, how did you know about the ship?"

"Long story" said Willow, "will tell you later."

"Daniel" said the Colonel, "head back to the village, we're bringing Maybourne back and this ship. If we can get it out."

"Sam" said Daniel as he looked at the columns, "this is very interesting, and there's a lot to translate."

"Daniel" said the Colonel, "we don't have much time. Ares' ship could be here in fifeteen minutes, or one hour…"

"Or tomorrow" said Daniel, "we don't really know when."

"Daniel" said COloenl Carter, "Maybourne's the mission, we need to get him out."

"Alright" said Daniel as he resigned himself to defeat.

"See you at the village" said Colonel Carter, "Carter, out."

"So" said Faith as she looked at Colonel Carter, "If this is Ancient technology."

"It needs an Ancient to pilot it" said Colonel Carter as she looked at Faith.

"Or someone… close" said Colonel Carter as the both of them looked at Willow.

Willow turned around and sat down on the chair in front of what seemed to be the flight controls.

"Woo-hoo!" said Willow excitedly as she put her hands on the controls.

"If this is anything like the chair in Antarctica" said the Colonel as she came up to the control console while Faith sat in the passenger seat, "all you need to do is concentrate. Maybe that would start the engines."

"Alright" said Willow as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Willow could hear the hum of the ship's engines as it powered up slowly and opened her eyes only to see the lights around her blinking along with the control console.

"Ok" said Willow the power suddenly cut out, "That's not good."

"At least we know the engines are working" said Colonel Carter.

"Willow" said the Colonel, "lets see if we can get this ship moving huh?"

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow as she stood up and headed to the back.

"I'll do a patrol around the immediate area" said Faith.

"You'll be alright?" asked the Colonel.

"Yep" smiled Faith as she walked down the ramp.

"Faith" said Willow as she followed her down, "we're all linked mentally, call us if you need anything."

"Of course" said Faith smiling as she went for her patrol.

"Everything alright with you girls?" asked Colonel Carter.

"Yes ma'am" said Willow, "couldn't be happier."

Its been almost three hours since Willow found the ship, with Faith conducting patrols around the small vessel every fifteen minutes or so.

_Faith: "Big Guy, I'm bored out of my skull here."_

_Teal'c: "As am I. Maybourne is attempting to select the items he requires for the journey back to Earth, he had been conducting the same exercise for the past two hours. Have Willow Rosenberg and Colonel Carter completed repairing the vessel?"_

_Faith: "Red tried again after Sam rerouted the power from the Time Machine part of the ship to the primary power batteries or whatever it's called, I actually glazed over for a while there."_

_Teal'c: "Indeed."_

_Faith: "It worked for a bit before sparks flew from all over and the power died again. So now they're saying that it looks as if the primary power thingamajig is out of juice so they have to reroute the controls to the secondary thingamabob."_

"Faith" said the Colonel, "we're ready to try it again."

"Coming" said Faith.

_Faith: "Gotta go Big Guy, hopefully this is it."_

_Teal'c: "Very well, Faith Lehane."_

Just as Teal'c finished telepathically talking to Faith, he noticed Daniel running towards him.

"Teal'c" said Daniel looking worried, "I think we're too late, the gate just activated."

Teal'c's eyes widened before he followed Daniel up to the Stargate where they hid behind some tall bushes.

Menawhile, back at the Anicent ship, Willow was seated again at the flight controls.

"Try it now" said the Colonel from the back as she connected a cable to the overhead power conduits.

"Alright" said Willow as she looked at Faith who sat right beside her.

"Good luck" said Faith as Willow nodded.

Willow closed her eyes again and concentrated.

She opened them only when she slowly heard the engines humming to life.

"Yes!" said Faith as she looked around her and saw all the lights, especially the lights at the control console blinking before it became steady. The engine hum increased more and more as Faith and the Colonel smiled at each other, when suddenly sparks flared from the over head conduits and the Colonel covered her face just in time and the entire ship went black.

"Sam" said Faith as she ran over to the Colonel, "you alright?"

"Yea" said the Colonel as Faith helped her walk outside, followed closely by Willow.

"Ma'am" said Willow as she looked at the Colonel's face, "you have some burns on your forehead and cheeks."

"I can feel it" said the Colonel.

"How about your eyes?" said Faith.

"My vision's alright" said the Colonel as she looked up, "just seeing some orange."

Suddenly Faith saw Willow's eyes widen as she looked back down the trail.

"Red?" said Faith.

"We have a slight problem" said Willow.

"Sam" said Daniel on the radio, "we have Ares' Jaffa and his first prime here."

"We're too late" said Willow.

"Looks like that prophecy thing Daniel was talking about is coming true" said Faith.

"Willow" said the Colonel, "is our mental connections still active?"

"Always is unless you order me to shut it down ma'am" said Willow.

_Carter: "Daniel.. Teal'c, from now on mental communication only. Go back to the village and lay low for awhile. We'll try and figure something out from this end."_

_Teal'c: "Very Well, Colonel Carter."_

_Daniel: "Sure, Sam."_

"Faith" said the Colonel, "you know the way back right?"

"You want me to provide backup?" asked Faith.

"Yes" said the Colonel, "but be careful out there."

"Faith" said Willow.

"You gotta be here with Sam" said Faith, "get that thing ready will you?"

"Sure" said Willow.

"Good" replied Faith as she pointed at the Ancient ship, "cause you owe me a date on that."

"Ma'am?" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Carter.

"I've got no problems" said the Colonel.

"Alright" said Willow grinning as she turned back to look at Faith.

"See ya" said Faith as she cautiously walked down the trail.

_Faith: "Big guy, I'm coming back to the village. How many Jaffa are we talking about here?"_

_Teal'c: "Two at the Gate and another seven walking towards the village. The First Prime is heading towards the village as well."_

_Faith: "Alright. So that makes it eight then. Easy."_

_Daniel: "Be careful, Faith."_

_Faith: "Will do."_

Faith had made it to the edge of the village in thirty minutes as she hid among the dense foliage. Taking out a scope from her vest, she saw that the Jaffa had all but taken over the village. She looked on as the First Prime was talking to Maybourne as another Jaffa pointed a staff weapon at a woman who was kneeling in front of him.

_Faith: "Daniel, are you at the throne room?"_

_Daniel: "Yea, where are you?"_

_Faith: "Trail…. behind you, hiding in the foliage. What's going on?"_

_Teal'c: "Ares' First Prime, Trelak is now aware of the prophecies and has taken the woman to show his Jaffa the ruins of the temple."_

_Faith: "Great those ruins are close to the ship. If they find it, then they'll search the immediate area."_

_Teal'c: "Indeed."_

_Faith: "Red."_

_Willow: "Yea?"_

_Faith: "Can Teal'c send me a mental picture of the directions he took to the ruins?"_

_Willow: "Yes."_

_Faith: "Big Guy, please tell me you heard that?"_

_Teal'c: "Indeed. I am remembering the directions at this moment."_

_Faith: "Got it, thanks. You guys hang tight."_

_Daniel: "Be careful, Faith."_

_Faith: "Read you five by five, Daniel."_

Faith tracked the three Jaffa and the villager from the woods until they had reached the ruins. From her hiding spot, she saw that the villager had shown them one of the columns which one of the Jaffa seemed to have taken a keen interest in. She then saw the Jaffa signal the woman to wait for them at the ruins while they searched the area.

"Alright then" thought Faith to herself, "come to mommy."

Faith watched the Jaffa heading to her location so she moved deeper into the woods, staying just in front of them. Finding a very thick trunked tree, she hid behind it since she was aware that they had to come this way.

Once the three Jaffa passed the tree she was hiding behind, Faith stepped up behind the Jaffa who had taken up the rear and grabbed his arm that held the staff weapon and crushed his wrist while at the same time she put her arm around his neck as she held him as a shield against the staff weapon blasts of the other two Jaffa. Releasing the hand she had crushed, Faith reached back and got her Zat which she immediately fired at the other two Jaffa.

Once the Jaffa had gone down, she dropped the dead Jaffa she used as a shield before walking to the other two and firing another Zat blast at each of them.

"Night… night" said Faith as she deactivated and holstered her Zat.

_Faith: "Guys, three down."_

Daniel looked at Teal'c and smiled once they heard from Faith.

_Daniel: "Glad she's on our side."_

_Teal'c: "Indeed."_

_Faith: "How's it going back there?"_

_Daniel: "Trelac heard the sounds of the staff weapons firing, but he thinks that the Jaffa killed the villager. He's using her death to keep the other's in line out of fear."_

_Faith: "Red, how goes the ship?"_

_Willow: "Almost done. You alright?"_

_Faith: "I think one of the blasts landed too close to my arm. It got burned a little but nothing major. I'll be fine."_

_Willow: "Alright, I'll heal you when you get back."_

_Carter: "We're ready to try again. Faith, I need you to get back to the village. Stay out of sight if you can."_

_Faith: "Got it Sam."_

Faith grabbed one of the fallen staff weapons and ran to the ruins where the female villager was waiting for the other Jaffa. She told the villager to hide somewhere away from the village until the situation had been settled. Once she took care of that, Faith went back into the woods and ran to the end of the trail near the village.

Back at the Ancient ship, Willow was back at the controls after having used trial and error as she tried to reroute the power again through some secondary conduits, while Colonel Carter used her laptop to check the power level readings.

"Think this will work, ma'am?" asked Willow as she grabbed the flight controls.

"Let's try" said the Colonel as she pressed a button at the back of the ship and the ramp moved up to its closed position. She then walked up to the front and sat down at the seat next to Willow.

Willow closed her eyes again and concentrated, she smiled as she heard the engines begin to hum again and opened them as the lights started to activate all around her.

"It's working" said the Colonel excitedly as she noticed the control console was lighting up until it too was steady.

"Power levels are increasing" said Willow as a holographic Heads Up Display popped up indicating the current power levels and other vital statistics of the ship.

"Fly?" asked the Colonel.

"Yes!" said Willow as she pulled on the controls and the ship started to shake as the remaining vegetation fell off and it rose into the sky.

"Nice" said Colonel Carter as they headed up through the upper atmosphere as she checked some of the readings on the console, "we've got another ship out there, Willow. And its big."

"There it is" said Willow as she saw the large Ha'tak class pyramid ship bearing down on them.

"Oh boy" said the Colonel as the pyramid ship started to fire at the much smaller Ancient vessel.

Willow was doing everything she could to avoid the plasma bursts from the pyramid ship as she weaved the craft between one blast after another.

"You're doing great, Willow" said the Colonel as she looked nervously at the red head, "relatively."

"Yes, ma'am" smiled Willow as she closed her eyes again, "weapons."

As soon as she said those words, Willow opened her eyes to see a different HUD pop up with a targeting reticule already aimed at a section on the ship.

"Fire" she thought just as she and Colonel Carter saw two bright yellow missile like objects heading to the ship and then impacting it.

"Keep firing, Willow" said the Colonel.

"Looks like that's it" said Willow as a red coloured message popped up on the same HUD, "all weapons are depleted."

"Let's hope you hit some vital systems" said the Colonel.

Just then, the two women saw explosions beginning to erupt from several openings within the hull of the gigantic ship. It resulted in a massive explosion that completely obliterated the pyramid ship.

"I guess those were vital systems?" asked Willow smiling as she looked at the Colonel.

"Relatively" said the Colonel as she smiled at Willow, "how about we get back to the village?"

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as she turned the craft around and headed back to the surface of the planet.

_Willow: "Guys, we activated the Ancient ship. Also, good news, Ares' ship has been destroyed; they're not getting any reinforcements in."_

_Faith: "Cool."_

_Teal'c: "Indeed."_

Faith slowly came out of hiding when she saw no Jaffa near her location and ran behind a large stone pillar near the throne room where Trelak was getting agitated about the Jaffa who had gone to the ruins. There were to have returned some time ago so he ordered another two Jaffa to go to the ruins and find out what was going on.

_Faith: "Red, two Jaffa heading towards the ruins. Think you can use your telekinesis to take care of them?"_

_Willow: "Got it."_

_Faith: "Big Guy, Daniel…. I'm in the village, behind the large pillar at the entrance to the throne room."_

_Daniel: "We're on the other side, next to the throne. Trelak will be facing you once you come out from hiding."_

_Faith: "Thanks. I've got a staff weapon with me."_

_Teal'c: "Ensure that your killing shot is true, Faith Lehane."_

_Faith: "Of course, Big Guy."_

From behind her hiding spot, Faith saw the two Jaffa walk off towards the ruins. Once they had left the village proper and were out of sight, she stepped out from behind the pillar and faced Trelak who looked at her in surprise. Just as he was about to bring up his staff weapon, Faith fired a single blast into his chest, instantly killing him. The other two Jaffa behind him brought up their weapons at Faith just before Daniel and Teal'c came out of hiding while pointing their own weapons at the heads of the Jaffa.

_Faith: "And that, ladies and gentlemen, makes it four for today."_

Teal'c could only smile and nod his head at the brunette Slayer.

_Teal'c: "Colonel Carter, the village is secure. However, two Jaffa are moving towards the temple ruins."_

_Carter: "Willow already got them, including the two guarding the Gate."_

_Willow: "We'll be landing the ship near the DHD, just meet us there when you can."_

_Daniel: "What do we do with the two Jaffa here who are still alive?"_

_Teal'c: "I suggest we bring them to one of the camps of the rebel Jaffa, they would be able to gain some information from these two."_

_Carter: "Agreed."_

"Ma'am" said Willow as she brought in the Ancient ship for landing next to the DHD where the bodies of the two Jaffa guarding the Gate lay dead thanks to her telekinesis, "I'm guessing you'll be examining the technology on the ship when we get back?"

"I know what you're going to say" said the Colonel smiling as she and Willow got up once the ship was landed.

"You became a psychic ma'am?" said Willow with a grin.

"You, Dr. Lee and myself will be getting first crack at this baby" said the Colonel as she looked at the technology surrounding them before she and Willow walked to the back and pressed the button to bring the ramp down.

"So" said Willow smiling at Colonel Carter once they stepped onto the tall grass near the DHD, "who's going to tell General O'Neill that we're bringing him a present?"

TBC

 


	56. Willow and Dawn in Space

**Maybourne's Planet, outside Ancient ship.**

"I vote we don't tell the General" smiled Colonel Carter.

"You mean a surprise, ma'am?" asked Willow.

"Exactly" she replied.

"Well" said Willow as she went to the front of the ship and stepped a few feet back as she visually compared the size of the ship with the Stargate behind her, "it does look like it was meant to fly through the Gate."

"That's what we'll do" said the Colonel, "fly it through the gate."

"I'm good with that, ma'am" said Willow with a smile.

"Colonel Carter" said Teal'c as he, Faith and Daniel brought the two Jaffa prisoners to the Stargate.

"Wow" said Daniel as he looked at the ship.

"It's cool, right?" said Faith.

"Indeed" said Teal'c.

"Alright" said the Colonel as she looked at Faith and Teal'c, "How about the both of you drop the prisoners off with the rebel Jaffa and then get back here. We'll go back together in the ship."

"Very well, Colonel Carter" said Teal'c as he handed the prisoners to Faith who held on to them tightly while Teal dialled one of the rebel Jaffa worlds.

"It is done" said Teal'c once the wormhole had formed and both he and Faith stepped through with the prisoners.

"Have you told Jack about the ship yet?" asked Daniel as he passed Colonel Carter.

"Nope" she replied, "thought it would be better as a surprise."

"So how does this work?" asked Daniel as he stepped into the ship followed by the Colonel and then Willow, and stood next to the time device,.

"I think the time device creates a temporal field around the ship enabling it to travel through time" said the Colonel, "which is why we've disabled it."

"Yep" replied Willow, "I kinda like this time period."

"And let me guess" said Daniel as he put his hands on the flight controls, "it needs the Ancient gene to work."

"Yep" grinned Willow, "it's real fun flying this baby."

Willow then gripped the flight controls after she sat down and the entire vessel powered up again, including a HUD which displayed some of the ships schematics.

"Ummm…" said Daniel as he looked at the Ancient words on the screen, "looks like you've got more about seventy five percent power left, but no weapons."

"Yeah" said Willow, "we guessed that since there's a flashing red warning message whenever I try to fire the weapons."

"Oh" replied Daniel sheepishly, "but hey, looks like this ship's got a stealth device."

"Really?" asked Willow.

"Think invisible" said Daniel excitedly.

"Alright, Daniel" said Willow as she concentrated.

"So did it work?" asked Willow as she looked around and out of the front window.

"Hold on" said Colonel Carter as she walked out of the ship and turned around only to see nothing there, not even the inside of the ship, "yea, it works. Looks like the field encompasses the entire ship so even if the ramp is open, no one can find it."

"Cool" said Willow as she looked at the control console, "looks like we've got a portable version of the DHD."

"According to the schematics on here" said Daniel as he read the Ancient words on the HUD, "looks like there's also a subspace communicator."

"Inertial dampeners too, obviously" said Willow as the Stargate activated and their radio's fizzled to life as Teal'c informed them that they were coming back.

"Alright, Teal'c" said the Colonel, "come on back."

"Colonel" said Maybourne as he arrived at the Stargate with some of his subjects and four women who were following closely behind him.

"Maybourne" said the Colonel as Willow and Daniel got out of the ship, just as Teal'c and Faith came through the Stargate.

"So" said Willow, "you're really planning on staying here?"

"Yes" said Maybourne as he nodded to the subjects on his left side who handed out sweet smelling flowers to the members of SG1.

"Smells nice" said Faith.

"Indeed" replied Teal'c.

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked Daniel, "about staying here, I mean."

"I can't leave these people behind, Dr. Jackson" said Maybourne as he looked behind him, "I can't walk away from my family, my friends… or my wives."

"Wait" said the Colonel as she stared at Maybourne, "Wives?"

"As in more than one?" said Willow as she looked at the surprise on the Colonels face.

"Yes" said Maybourne.

"Wives?" repeated Colonel Carter, still in shock, as Daniel took her by the shoulders and led her back into the ship.

"Good luck, Sir" said Willow as she shook his hand before she walked back into the ship and sat at the pilots seat.

"Farewell, Colonel Maybourne" replied Teal'c as he gave the man a small bow before he and Faith went into the ship, with Faith pressing the button that closed the ramp.

"Faith" said the Colonel as she got off the co-pilot seat, "I already had a chance up here, it's your turn."

"Thanks, Sam" said Faith as she sat down beside a grinning Willow.

"How about me?" said Daniel with a slight whine in his voice.

"Don't worry Daniel" said Willow as she put her hands on the flight controls and the engines immediately powered up, "I have a feeling that General O'Neill will want to take this baby for a ride."

"True" said Daniel, "I've got shot-gun for that ride."

"Yes, Daniel" said the Colonel, Willow and Faith together.

"Faith" said Willow, "wanna dial her up?"

"Hell yeah!" replied Faith excitedly as she dialled the address for Earth on the DHD in the ship and looked on as the wormhole formed and settled down.

"Inputting the IDC" said Daniel as he waited until he received the green light on the little electronic device, "alright, we're set."

"SG1 to SGC" said Willow on her radio.

"Red?" said the General's voice over her radio.

"Sir" said Willow, "May I recommend evacuating the Gateroom, we're bringing in a pretty large gift."

"Say again" said the General as he looked at an equally confused Captain Simmons.

"We've got a huge gift coming through, Sir" said the Colonel.

Willow turned around and grinned at the Colonel as she heard the General ordering everyone out of the Gateroom.

"Sir" said Colonel Carter over her radio, "you might want to open the roof too."

"What the heck did you guys get?" said the General.

"You'll like it, Jack" said Daniel.

They waited as the General gave the order before he got back on the radio at the SGC.

"Alright done" said the General, "You're clear to come through."

"Yes, sir" said Willow as she flew the ship through the Stargate.

The General and the rest of the staff in the control room looked on with their mouths hanging wide open at the strange brown coloured ship that had just come through the gate. He looked on as what looked like tiny wings came out from both sides of its body.

"So" said the General on the microphone, "when you say you have a gift; you really mean a gift, huh?"

"Yes, sir" said Willow as she and the others smiled and waved at the General and the others.

"Alright" said General O'Neill, "the roof is open, parking's at Peterson base. I'll meet you all there."

"Yes Sir" said Willow as she engaged the cloak to the surprise of the General, "see you there."

"Just so you know, Red" said the General, "you're not hogging that thing."

"Yes, Sir" replied Willow smiling as she took the ship up through the opening at the top of the mountain while cloaked and flew around for a little bit.

"This is fun!" said Willow as she flew the ship over Colorado Springs while doing barrel rolls before the Colonel ordered her to get back to the Air Force base, where she landed the ship close to where General O'Neill was waiting on one of the unused runways.

"Sir" said the Colonel as she opened the ramp.

"Carter" said the General as he walked up the ramp and into the ship.

"Sir" said Willow as she got off the pilots chair and faced the General, "she's all yours."

"Good job, Red" said the General before he turned to face everyone else, "good job all of you. You've got me an early birthday present."

"Yes, Sir" said Colonel Carter and Willow together.

"You owe us each, a very large steak" said Faith grinning.

"We all agree" said Daniel, "plus I get to sit shot-gun when you take this up."

"Yeah, yeah" said the General as he turned to the Colonel and Willow, "I assume the both of you want to go through this thing with a fine tooth comb?"

"Yes, Sir" replied both Air Force officers enthusiastically.

"Alright" said the General as he looked at the Colonel and Willow, "but not now because I'm gonna fly this baby around for a while before you eggheads can put your grubby little mitts on the technology inside it."

"Of course, Sir" said Colonel Carter as she sat down next to Willow while Daniel sat upfront with the General as he took the ship up into the air. Soon they were passing the upper atmosphere and a few seconds later, they in the void of space.

"This is neat" said the General as he performed various stunts with no ill effects to him or the crew.

"I know, Sir" said Willow as she grinned at Faith.

"You know" said Faith, "I wish I had that gene too, it would be fun to fly this thing."

"Sir" said Colonel Carter, "when the Prometheus returns back to Earth for resupply later today, would it be possible to send Faith for training on some of its systems?"

"Sam?" said Faith as she looked surprised at the Colonel and then at a grinning Willow.

"What're you recommending?" asked the General.

"Nothing too complicated to start with" said the Colonel, "maybe running scans, manning the weapons controls; things like that."

"I'm alright with it" said the General, "maybe you should check with Pendergast as well, although I don't see him making too much of a fuss. He could get Marks to train her."

"Yes Sir" said the Colonel as she turned to look at Faith, "Well? You up for it? I mean it's not flying the ship but it's in space and you'll be trained to shoot some pretty powerful weaponry."

"You're kidding me, right?" said Faith excitedly.

"Nope" said the Colonel, "Willow and I will be pretty busy with this ship so it would be the perfect time for you to get some training on using those systems."

"Hell yeah" said Faith excitedly, "that would be the coolest thing ever."

"I'll talk with Colonel Pendergast once we get back to the SGC and we'll see what he says" said the Colonel, "maybe you'll have to spend about a month on the ship."

"A month?" said Faith as she looked at Willow.

"It's a great opportunity" said Willow as she looked at Faith and then Colonel Carter who nodded back at her.

_Faith: "You sure?"_

_Willow: "Yeah, I'll be busy with Colonel Carter and Dr. Lee on the ship which means late nights and spending most of my time at the SGC anyway."_

_Faith: "Alright."_

"Alright then" said Faith as she looked at a smiling Colonel Carter, "I'll do it."

"Great" said General O'Neill as he continued flying the ship, "now will all of you please stay quiet as I enjoy my flight?"

"Yes Sir" said Willow and Colonel Carter.

**One Month later, Willow's Quarter's, SGC. 1000 hours**

"Captain Rosenberg? Captain Rosenberg?" said the Airman who was knocking on Willow's door. She had been sleeping for only three hours a day especially since Colonel Carter, Dr. Lee and her were going through the plethora of new technology from the Ancient ship that was brought from Maybourne's planet, and yesterday night was no different.

"Hold on" said Willow as she slowly got up from her bed, turned on the lights and opened the door with her eyes half closed.

"Yes, Airman?"

"Sorry to disturb you Captain but you have an urgent phone call."

"Huh?" How come it wasn't routed to my quarters?" asked Willow as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm afraid you may have taken the hard line out of the wall socket" said the Airman as he pointed to the disconnected hard line.

"Oh" said Willow sheepishly, "alright, can you please get the call transferred to this line?"

"Of course" said the Airman as he got onto his radio while Willow reconnected the hard line back into the wall socket.

As soon as she put in the line into the socket, the phone started to ring.

"Thanks" smiled Willow at the Airman who simply closed the door before he walked off. She then picked up the phone and sat back down on her bed.

"Rosenberg" said Willow as she put the phone receiver to her ear while yawning.

"Willow?"

"Angel?" said Willow in surprise, "What's up?"

"Willow" said Angel, "Did you or Colonel Carter promise Dawn a flight on a jet fighter for her birthday?"

"Huh?" said Willow, still dazed about what was going on.

"You alright?" asked Angel.

"Tired as heck" said Willow, "had some major things to get done, haven't had much sleep for the past month or so."

"Oh" said Angel, "listen, I don't know what you and the Colonel promised Dawn, but she's pretty excited about it. She was telling me and Buffy yesterday how you guys promised her a ride."

"Oh no" said Willow as she suddenly opened her eyes wide in surprise.

"Yea" replied Angel.

"Damn" said Willow, "I completely forgot all about it."

"Willow" said Angel, "she's really looking forward to it, I mean Buffy knows that you would probably be too busy and she would maybe understand if you don't remember, but I don't know how Dawn would take it. I mean, she would probably be ok with it since she now knows what your responsibilities are but….."

"Yea" said Willow as she forced her tired body to quickly get up and walk towards the closet in her quarters, "I'll get something done, don't tell Dawn anything yet though. If I can't, then I'll be the one to tell her."

"Alright" said Angel, "Sorry to bring this on you but she was only just talking about it to both Buffy and me."

"I understand" said Willow as she took out a fresh set of BDU's and took off her track pants and her tank top, "I gotta go talk to the Colonel and ask her if there's something she could do."

"Good luck" said Angel before he disconnected the call.

"Yeah" said Willow to herself as she put on the fresh set of BDU's, "I'm gonna need it if I can't get a plane."

After Willow put on the fresh set of BDU's, she immediately ran all the way to Colonel Carter's lab.

"Hey" said Colonel Carter as she looked up from some plans she was looking at when she saw Willow panting at the entrance to her lab, "I was checking out the schematics, at least what we've been ableto determine are the schematics, for the cloaking generator for the Ancient ship. You think there's a way we could maybe back-engineer one and install it for a test run on one of the 302's?"

"Maybe, Colonel" said Willow as she walked over to a chair near her workstation and sat down, "but before that, ummmmm…. I just received a call from Angel at the BPRI about Dawn's birthday present."

"Oh" replied the Colonel, "you forgot didn't you?"

"Yes" said Willow sheepishly.

"Lucky for you, I didn't" said the Colonel, "I was going to come get you after you've slept a bit more but I've arranged for you to take Dawn up in one of the F-302's tomorrow morning from the L.A. Air Base."

"Oh" said Willow.

"Yep" said the Colonel, "I remember all my drunken promises, including the one where I had to read Daniel's first book without falling asleep in front of him and SG1."

"So, I got up all the way here in panic for nothing?" said Willow as she lay her head down on Colonel Carter's workstation and looked up at her.

"I'm afraid so" said a grinning Colonel.

"Great" said Willow as she slowly got back up from her seat, "I guess I should get something to eat, care to join me ma'am?"

"I could do with some blue jell-o" said the Colonel as she walked around her workbench.

"So how are the wedding plans going, ma'am?" asked Willow.

"Pete said he'll take care everything since its been hectic as hell for me" said the Colonel as the both of them walked out the lab, "but I want you, Cassie and Faith to be my maids of honour."

"That would be an…. honour, ma'am" smiled Willow as they walked down the hallways to the commissary.

"Remember to call Dawn" said the Colonel.

"Yes ma'am" smiled Willow.

"So" said the Colonel as they turned a corner, "about that clocking generator."

**The Summers Residence, the next day, 0500 hours**

"Hold on" said Buffy as she trudged down the stairs as the bell to her front door kept on ringing.

"Miss Summers?" said the Air Force officer once she opened the door.

"I'm one of them" smiled Buffy.

"Oh, I'm Lt. Paxton" she said as she shook Buffy's hand, "I'm here to pick up a Miss Dawn Summers, she has an appointment with Captain Rosenberg."

"Oh" said Buffy, "I thought Willow would be here to pick her up."

"Captain Rosenberg will reach the base in another two hours, ma'am" said Lt. Paxton, "she requested that I take Miss Summers up to the base in L.A."

"Right" said Buffy as she turned back, "Dawn! Your ride's here."

"I'm ready, I'm ready" said Dawn as she came down the stairs and looked at the officer at the door.

"Willow will meet you at the base" said Buffy as she fixed her sister's hair.

"You'll be picking up Xander in a couple of hours right?" asked Dawn.

"Yep" smiled Buffy, "you'll be able to see him when you get back."

"I'll come back with Willow and Faith" said Dawn as she hugged Buffy.

"It's safe right?" asked Buffy as she looked at Lt. Paxton.

"Yes, ma'am" said the officer, "Captain Rosenberg's a good pilot. Miss Summers will be safe."

"Alright" said Buffy as she kissed Dawn's forehead.

"Everything will be ready by the time you get back" said Buffy, "then you can have one of the best birthday's ever."

"We'll all be together again" said Dawn.

"Yea" said Buffy as she saw Dawn walk down the driveway and enter the Air Force car.

**Los Angeles Air Base, 0830 hours**

"Miss Summers?" said Lt. Paxton as they reached the entrance to the L.A. Air Base.

"We're here?" said a drowsy Dawn as she slowly woke up, only to see a guard looking at and her asking for an I.D.

"Dawn Summers" said the guard after Dawn handed over her I.D, and then looked at a clipboard before looking at Lt. Paxton, "take her to Hanger Two. Captain Rosenberg arrived an hour ago."

"Thanks" said Dawn as she got back her I.D. and Lt. Paxton drove up to Hanger Two where Willow, in her flight suit, was waiting outside the hanger for Dawn.

"Ma'am" said Lt. Paxton as she opened the door for Dawn.

"Thanks" said Dawn as she got out of the car and saw Willow walking towards her.

"Willow" said Dawn as she gave the red head a tight hug.

"Happy Birthday, Dawnie" whispered Willow into her ear.

"Captain" said Lt. Paxton as she saluted Willow.

"Lieutenant" said Willow as she returned the salute, "thanks for picking her up."

"No problem, ma'am" said the lieutenant, "is there anything else, ma'am?"

"I think we'll be just fine" said Willow, "thank you, Lieutenant."

"Yes ma'am" he replied before she looked at Dawn, "Enjoy your flight, ma'am."

"Thanks" said Dawn as Lt. Paxton got back into the car and drove away.

"Come on, kiddo" said Willow as she led Dawn to another building away from the hanger.

"Willow?" said Dawn as she followed the red head, "aren't we supposed to be going flying?"

"Yeah" said Willow as she pointed to the T-Shirt and jeans that Dawn was wearing, "but you can't go wearing that."

Willow led Dawn to a locker room in a smaller building where she handed the younger Summers sister a flight suit.

"Done?" asked Willow as Dawn zipped up her flight suit.

"I guess" said Dawn, "am I missing anything?"

"Here" said Willow as she handed Dawn a helmet before the both of them left the building.

"Thanks" said Dawn as she followed Willow to the hanger.

"For what?" asked Willow as she turned towards Dawn.

"For this" said Dawn as she waved her hands around her.

"You should thank Colonel Carter" said Willow, "she's the one with the pull to make this happen."

"But you're the one flying right?" asked Dawn.

"Of course" replied Willow with a grin.

"So what are we flying?" asked Dawn.

"You wanted the best" said Willow as they rounded the corner and entered Hanger Two where Dawn looked at a sleek craft just waiting on the hanger floor, "meet the F-302."

"Whoa" said Dawn.

"Funny" replied Willow with a smile as the both of them stood looking at the black coloured craft, "that's exactly what Faith said."

"It looks cool" said Dawn as she walked towards it and placed her hands on its metallic skin.

"You should see how it handles in the air" said Willow as she led Dawn up a metal stair case, "you'll be sitting right behind me as my co-pilot."

"Wait" said Dawn as she sat down behind Willow, "I get to fly?"

"Why not?" Willow said, "You don't want to?"

"I do" said Dawn, "I mean…."

"It's just like playing a game" said Willow as the technicians strapped her down into her seat before doing the same thing for Dawn, as well as making sure their oxygen masks were working properly.

"What if I crash? Or fire a missile accidentally?" asked Dawn worriedly.

"True the 302 is armed, but I won't be transferring any of the weapons controls to you" said Willow glancing back at Dawn, "so you don't need to worry about that. As for crashing it, well where we're going we'll have a backup plan in about ten minutes. A kind of 'just in case something goes horribly wrong' kind of thing."

"Ok" said Dawn confused, "backup plan?"

"It's a surprise" said Willow grinning, "ready to go?"

"Yeah" said Dawn with a wide grin.

Willow pressed a button in the cockpit that brought up the canopy and locked it into place.

"You have your helmet on?" asked Willow.

"Yeah" said Dawn.

"Alright" said Willow before she got onto her radio, "L.A. control this is Starlight, requesting clearance for taxi to any available runway."

Dawn looked on as L.A. Control gave Willow a checklist of items to go through before she was given clearance to taxi the 302 to a runway at the far end of the base. After a few minutes of waiting at the runaway, Dawn was excited when Willow was finally given clearance to take off.

"Dawnie" said Willow, "I need you to put on your oxygen mask now."

"Alright" said Dawn as she clipped on the mask onto her face exactly how the technician from earlier had shown her.

"Ready, Dawnie?" asked Willow.

"Yes!" said Dawn excitedly.

"Alright" said Willow as she engaged the engines and brought the 302 into a steep climb towards the upper atmosphere.

"L.A. Control" said Willow into her radio, "I'm already at Mach 6, firing the rocket booster for orbital flight."

"Willow" said Dawn as she looked to her sides and noticed the Earth getting smaller and smaller, "where are we going?"

"I forgot to mention that the 302 is one of Earth's space worthy fighter interceptors" said Willow.

"What?" said Dawn as she started to look around at the darkening sky, "you mean space? As in Space?"

"Dawn" said Willow, "we're out of the outer atmosphere."

"Control" continued Willow on her radio, "I've achieved orbital flight."

"Copy that, Starlight. Please transfer to SATCOM three for communications with Sierra Golf Charlie Flight and Prometheus."

"Prometheus?" said Dawn.

"You'll see" replied Willow as she switched her channel to SATCOM three, "Starlight to Flight, do you copy?"

"Copy, Starlight" said Colonel Carter at the SGC control room, "bumpy ride?"

"Negative, ma'am" said Willow.

"Can I speak on this?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah" said Willow.

"Colonel? Colonel Carter?" said Dawn onto the radio.

"Hi Dawn" said the Colonel, "how was the trip up?"

"It was a trip" replied Dawn, "thank you for the best birthday present ever."

"No problem" said the Colonel, "enjoy the flight."

"Colonel" said Willow, "how long till the Prometheus gets home?"

"Another five minutes" said the Colonel.

"Thanks ma'am" replied Willow.

Dawn looked out the canopy and saw the entire blackness of space that was poke marked by tiny specks of light.

"So many stars" said Dawn as she looked around her.

"You want to fly her for a bit?" asked Willow, "I can transfer some flight controls to you."

"Ummmm… maybe another time?" said Dawn as she looked around her, "I just want to enjoy this."

"Sure" said Willow.

"This is so beautiful Willow" said Dawn, "I wish Buffy could see this."

"I'm sorry" said Willow as she reduced the power of the engines, "but she can't know about this, no one can. At least not yet. Hopefully disclosure day will come soon, and I could even tell my mom and dad what I've been doing."

"What's that?" asked Dawn as she pointed to her left.

"Oh" said Willow as she pushed her engines to maximum power again and flew towards the debris of Anubis' fleet.

"That" continued Willow, "is what remains of Anubis' fleet. Remember, I told you what happened?"

"Oh" said Dawn as she looked at the huge chucks of debris as Willow weaved in and out of them.

"Hold on a sec" said Willow as she started to look around her before going back on the radio, "Starlight to Flight, do we have another 302 or any other allied vessel up here?"

"That's a negative, Starlight" said the Colonel as she looked at General O'Neill who had just walked down to the control room.

"Starlight" said the General, "what's going on?"

"Sir" said Willow, "I just had a feeling up here, maybe it's nothing."

"Copy that" said the General as he turned to face Colonel Carter, "Carter, usually whenever Red has a feeling…"

"Means that there could be something to it" said the Colonel, "I'll get right on it, Sir."

"Walter" said the Colonel.

"Got SPACECOM on the line, ma'am" said Walter as he handed her the phone.

"Thanks, Walter" replied Colonel Carter.

Meanwhile back in the emptiness of space, Willow was weaving in and out of the debris to the excitement of Dawn when she suddenly had that same feeling again.

"Something's wrong here" said Willow to herself.

"Willow?" said Dawn, "something wrong?"

"Dawnie" said Willow as she was flying out of the debris field, "I think I need to get you back."

"Willow!" said Dawn as she saw flashes of light streaking towards them from close range.

"Shit" said Willow as she pushed the engines to maximum and manoeuvred to avoid both the flashes of light which Willow knew were plasma bolts from staff cannons.

"Willow" said Dawn as she saw more plasma bolts coming from the same area of space.

"I know" said Willow as she just managed to avoid getting hit and got on her radio, "Flight, we're being attacked over here."

"Anything?" said Colonel Carter on the phone just when Willow's call came in.

"Starlight" said Walter, "SPACECOM's showing nothing up there."

"They're wrong" said Willow as she kept on avoiding the plasma bolts, "they're following me now, I'm close enough to sense that whoever's flying that thing is a Goa'uld, maybe a group of Goa'uld in a cloaked ship. Guessing it's an Al'Kesh."

"Walter" said the Colonel, "how far is the Prometheus?"

"They're here, ma'am" said Walter.

"Willow" said Dawn as she saw a hyper space window open up, "what's going on?"

"It's the Prometheus" said Willow just as she rolled away to just narrowly avoid getting hit by two plasma bolts, which instead flew past her and hit the just arrived Prometheus, causing a small explosion after it impacted the hull of the ship.

"That was just too close" said Dawn.

"I know" said Willow as she got on the radio again, "Starlight to Prometheus Control, I've got a cloaked ship right behind me."

The General and Colonel Carter were listening to the radio exchange between Willow and the Prometheus.

"Carter" asked the General, "any way to find the cloaked ship?"

"It will take some time to create a program but for now I have an idea, but you're not going to like it" said the Colonel.

"What is it?" asked the General.

Meanwhile back on the 302, Willow was flying towards the Prometheus when she suddenly felt that whoever was piloting the other ship was turning away.

"Flight, Control" said Willow on her radio, "the cloaked vessel seems to be turning back."

"Starlight" said Colonel Carter, "can you sense where the ship is?"

"Ma'am?" said Willow.

"Can you sense where the ship is?" repeated the Colonel.

"Yes ma'am" said Willow, "But I've got Dawn here with me, won't it be better if I brought her back to Earth while Prometheus runs scans?"

"The scans will take time until Carter can get a program she's working on uploaded to its systems" said the General, "and if there really is a cloaked vessel up there, we need to take care of it now. If you can still sense where those Goa'uld are, then I need you to turn around and fire every missile you have."

"But Sir" said Willow as she glanced back at an excited looking Dawn.

"Willow" said the Colonel, "those Goa'uld will never expect it if you fire on them. Since you can sense where they are, you have the best shot at getting them. Once you hit their shields with the missiles, the scanners on the Prometheus can then pick up the impacts on the shield and get a proper firing solution."

"I understand, ma'am" said Willow, "please inform Prometheus not to send out any 302's, this is something new for me to sense emotions from the confines of space, especially if they're on another ship. I can't have others around me when my empathic senses could go haywire and I may not be able to get an empathic lock onto the Goa'uld flying the Al'kesh. Plus, if the Goa'uld flying the ship see a bunch of fighters coming after them along with the Prometheus, they might just escape. They'll probably see just one fighter coming after them as insignificant."

"You sure?" asked the Colonel.

"Yes" replied Willow as the General informed Colonel Pendergast about the situation.

"Dawnie" said Willow as glanced back at Dawn while she cut the 302's engines, "I'm sorry, but I promised you'd be safe."

"Huh?" said Dawn.

"Starlight to Prometheus Control" said Willow, "requesting beam out of my second seat, lock into her subcutaneous transmitter."

"Locked, Starlight" said Colonel Pendergast who nodded at Major Marks to beam out Dawn.

"Willow" said Dawn as she stared at Willow, "don't you dare….."

Before Dawn could finish her sentence, she found herself covered in a white light again before the light faded away and she found herself sitting on a grey floor in front of a window before she fell over backwards.

"Hey" said Faith as she looked down at the surprised Dawn, "welcome to the Prometheus."

"Faith?" said Dawn confused as Faith helped her up, "what?"

"Colonel" said Faith into the phone on the nearby wall, "she's safely aboard."

"Starlight" said Colonel Pendergast, "the package is secure."

"Yes Sir" said Willow as she pushed the engines to its maximum again before turning the 302, and ran towards the Goa'uld presence she had sensed earlier, "Colonel, stay locked to my coordinates. I'm not sure how accurate this is going to be but any hit should show up on your scanners… hopefully."

"Understood" said Colonel Pendergast as he watched Faith run into the bridge.

"Colonel?" said Faith as she watched the scanners from behind Major Marks' shoulder which showed Willow's location as she headed away from them.

"She'll be alright" said the Colonel, "how's your friend?"

"Mad that she got left behind" said Faith, "but she's watching the action from the windows in the cafeteria."

"I see" said the Colonel as he got on the radio, "Starlight, any luck?"

"I think so, Sir" said Willow as she flew around the immediate vicinity from where the ship had fired on her before, "I found them, I think."

"Colonel" said Faith as she pointed at the radio, "may I?"

"Be my guest" said the Colonel.

"Red" said Faith, "can't you just disable them with your.. you know?"

"I've tried, I think it doesn't work if they have a shield up plus I don't know how far they are" said Willow, "the reason it worked before was because they were in the atmosphere where the shields are almost non-existent and they were in close proximity to me, but in space.."

"I understand" said Faith as she looked at Colonel Pendergast.

"Ok" said Willow, "I'm sensing surprise coming from whoever's in that ship."

"Scanners are up" said Major Marks.

"Engage sublight engines" said Colonel Pendergast, "keep pace with Starlight."

"Starlight" said Colonel Pendergast, "fire at your convenience."

"Yes Sir" said Willow as the sense of surprise got even stronger, "firing Fox One and Four."

Willow rolled the 302 away after firing the missiles, but not before she saw one missile hit the shield covering the vessel while the other missile completely missed it.

"I've got a hit" said Willow just as the ship started to fire on her again.

"I've got a lock, Sir" said Major Marks.

"Fire railguns and missiles on that ship" said Colonel Pendergast as he heard a gasp from behind him.

"Dawn" said Faith as he turned around and looked at the younger Summers sister.

"Young lady" said the Colonel before he was interrupted by Major Marks.

"Sir" said the Major, "missiles are away but the ship is firing on Starlight."

The Colonel looked at Dawn before getting back to his command chair, "Starlight, please respond."

"Colonel" said Willow as she tried to avoid the plasma bursts from the still clocked ship, "I can confirm hits on the ship; looks like the shield may be weakening from Prometheus weapon impacts. I'll be turning back and firing last two missiles."

"Confirmed" said the Colonel.

"But" said Dawn as she looked at the Colonel and then Faith, "She'll be unarmed."

"Dawn" said Faith as she turned back towards her, "she'll be alright."

Willow made a tight turn back towards where she thought the ship was and fired her last two missiles, just as one of the plasma bolts hit her wing and caused her F-302 to malfunction.

"Prometheus" said Willow as she tried to regain some control when suddenly she felt both of her engines extinguished out, "I'm hit… I'm hit, I've lost engines."

"Colonel" said Major Marks, "both of Starlight's missiles hit the ship, we have its location."

"Fire all rail guns and missiles" said Colonel Pendergast as the Prometheus fired all its rail guns at the Al'Kesh which then exploded under the barrage of the rail gun fire and the missile hits.

"Confirmed explosion from attacking vessel" said Major Marks, "It's been destroyed Sir."

"Starlight, do you copy?" asked the Colonel as he got back on the radio to Willow, "Starlight?"

"Damn it" said Willow as her F-302 was adrift with all its systems dead and engines out, "Prometheus, mayday.. mayday.."

"Sir" said Major Marks, "I have Starlight on scanners, looks like she's just drifting."

"Prometheus Control to Starlight, do you read?" said Colonel Pendergast.

"Colonel" said Faith, "maybe her communications are down."

"Lock onto her subcutaneous transmitter" said the Colonel as he looked at the officer behind him before looking at Major Marks, "well?"

"We need to get closer for a solid lock Sir" said Major Marks.

"Get closer then" said the Colonel as he looked at the officer seated to his left, "do we have a lock, now?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Beam her on board" said the Colonel, "and then resume recovery operations, I want that ship in the bay before we start on debris of the Al'Kesh. General O'Neill wants to know who's responsible."

Willow was just looking at the stars above her when she heard a buzzing sound and smiled as a white light washed over her and deposited her onto the bridge on the Prometheus as she fell backwards.

"Whoa" said Faith as she ran to help the red head get back up.

"Colonel Pendergast, Sir" said Willow as she saluted the man, "permission to come aboard your fine ship?"

"Permission granted, Captain" said the Colonel as he returned her salute.

"Willow?" said Dawn as she stood beside Faith.

"Hey kiddo" said Willow as she walked towards Dawn, "you alright?"

"Yea" said Dawn as she punched Willow's arm hard, "don't do that again."

"Captain, Miss Summers" said Colonel Pendergast, "if you would follow Miss Lehane to the infirmary for a check-up, I'll have you beamed down to the SGC for a briefing with General O'Neill."

"Yes Sir" said Willow as she and Dawn followed Faith to the infirmary before she stopped and turned around again, "sir, could I ask for a teeny tiny, little favour before you beam us over to the SGC?"

**U.S.A.F Prometheus, Earth Orbit, 1130 hours.**

"Starlight-2 to Prometheus control" said Willow on the radio as she glanced at Dawn behind her, "requesting clearance for take-off"

"Clearance granted" said Colonel Pendergast.

"Willow" said Dawn, "you don't have to do this, you already given me one hell of a present."

"Well, it didn't go too well considering we were just attacked by a ship" said Willow as she launched the F-302 that was designated as Starlight-2.

"But still" said Dawn.

"I've switched the flight controls to you" said Willow, "go anywhere you like, except for the debris field of the ship that attacked us or Anubis's fleet. Head towards open space and fly to your heart's content. I'll be sleeping for a bit."

"Willow!" said Dawn as she took the controls worriedly.

"I'm kidding" said Willow, "I'll be awake if you need anything, but the ship is under your control. Enjoy."

"Thanks" said Dawn as she flew the ship.

"Starlight-2" said the Colonel, "please get back that ship back in one piece."

"Yes Sir" said Willow grinning.

TBC.

 


	57. Dawn's Special Birthday

**The Sunnydale Western Hotel, Sunnydale, CA. 1600 hours.**

"You know" said Faith after three beams of lights deposited her, Willow and Dawn into the empty women's rest room at the lobby of the hotel, "that was just a joke."

"What?" laughed Willow, "daring the General to authorize the Prometheus to deposit us in the Women's Restroom as long as it was devoid of life signs?"

"Yeah" said Faith as she exited the restroom.

"You getting the room?" shouted Willow laughing.

"Yes" said Faith as the door to the restroom closed while she and Dawn remained inside.

"Willow" said Dawn as the red head was washing her face after her laughing fit, "thanks."

"For what?" she asked as she got a towel and wiped her face dry before turning towards Dawn.

"Today" said Dawn, "I mean…."

"Dawn" said Willow, "you know everything today was classified right?"

"Yea" said Dawn, "anyway, what I wanted to tell you was thanks, for a great birthday present."

"No problem" said Willow as she opened the door to the lobby, and exited the restroom.

"How about some coffee before we get to the house?" asked Dawn as Faith walked towards them.

"Alright" said Faith, "got the room."

"Cool" said Willow, "Dawn suggested we go for coffee, before the party."

"I'm game" said Faith as she smirked and waggled her eyebrows, "but how about we test out the room's acoustics before that?"

"Ummm.." said Willow, "maybe we should."

"Guys" said Dawn as she placed the palms of her hands over her ears, "I'm right here and that's just too much information."

"We're just playing with you, Kiddo" said Faith as she grabbed Dawn's arm, "let's find the car that Big-G said was delivered here for us."

"You got the keys from the guy at the desk, right?" asked Willow as she walked beside Faith.

"Yep" smiled Faith as she scanned the parking lot, "ah, there she is."

"Nice" whistled Willow as she and the others walked towards a silver sports car.

"I'm driving" said Faith.

"Huh?" said Willow, "Why?"

"I've got the keys" said Faith as she sat in the driver's side and turned the ignition, "besides, you flew today. Twice."

"Yeah" whispered Willow, "but you trained on the Prometheus for a month."

"Too late" said Faith grinning.

"I'll get you tonight" said Willow as she bent down and whispered into Faith's ear.

"I'll be waiting" replied Faith in a husky voice.

"I've got shotgun" said Dawn.

"Hey" said Willow as she snapped her head up at Dawn, "I wanted shotgun."

"Too slow" said Dawn as she sat down in the driver's side as Faith took down the roof of the car.

"I guess I got the back" said Willow in mock horror as she jumped into the rear seat and leaned back.

"You know" said Faith, "we didn't really bring our bags. We've got no clothes."

"Who needs clothes?" said Willow as she leaned forward and put her chin onto the seat cushion next to Faith's head.

"I can still hear you!" laughed Dawn, "and again, too much information."

"Spoil Sport" said Willow laughing as she leaned back into the back seat.

"How about we go shopping for some clothes for tonight and for tomorrow?" asked Faith, "then we drop off Dawn so that she can get ready for her party while we come back to the hotel, change and then meet the other's at B's house. Sound like a plan?"

"Sure" said Dawn.

"It's alright with me" said Willow.

"Alright" said Faith as she put the car into gear and drove off towards the Sunnydale Mall.

**The Sunnydale Western Hotel, Sunnydale, CA. 1930 hours.**

"Hey" said Faith as she walked towards the window and looked out at the city before looking back at Willow, "you ready?"

"Yea" said Willow as she looked at herself in the mirror and brushed her hair.

"Glad your hair is back after that whole nanite thing" said Faith as she stood behind Willow and put her arms around her waist.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" asked Willow as she looked at Faith's reflection in the mirror.

"Huh?" said Faith confused.

"On the Prometheus, I mean" said Willow as she reached for her lipstick, "you know, I heard you got to fire the rail guns and missiles at some asteroids."

"Oh yeah" said Faith as she kissed Willow's neck before settling her chin on her shoulder, "it was real fun. Colonel Pendergast asked me if I wanted to go out on training another time. Weapons again, before moving on to learning the basics on the use of the new Asgard sensors."

"Really?" said Willow as she turned and looked at Faith, "what did you say?"

"I told him no" said Faith to Willow's surprise, "at least for now."

"How come?" asked Willow surprise, "I mean, it's an opportunity of a lifetime. Well, again."

"For one thing, I'm planning on attending your graduation together with the others" said Faith, "if I go on another training mission, which would probably be about six months in space, I'd have to miss it."

"I could have gotten permission to take my time with my dissertation, you know that" said Willow,

"I know" said Faith as she helped Willow finish up, "but you don't need to delay it just for me, and besides, Colonel Pendergast said that he'll be glad to have me training any time."

"So you're dead set on this?" asked Willow.

"Yep" replied Faith, "at least I'll be graduating with Dawn, so I won't be walking on the huge stage by myself."

"You do realize that you're not alone, right?" said Willow.

"I know" said Faith, "just feels like it sometimes, although not as much as before."

"You're a silly, silly girl" said Willow with a grin as she kissed Faith before walking out of their hotel room hand in hand.

"True" said Faith, "but I'm your silly girl."

"Yes you are" said Willow grinning as the both of walked into the elevator.

**The Summers Residence, 1940 hours.**

"So, you ready for this?" asked Faith, "it's been what…"

"Ever since the Council fiasco" said Willow, "the only one not here, from the original Scooby gang at least, is Giles."

"Yeah" said Faith as the both of them walked up the driveway after she parked the car.

"Sometimes I wonder" said Willow, "what it would have been like if I have remained in Sunnydale."

"Maybe it would have been like that alternate reality you visited?" said Faith as they reached the door.

"True" said Willow as she pressed the door bell, "me addicted to magic."

"Who knows where I'd be" said Faith as the door opened.

"Faith" said Dawn as she hugged the brunette Slayer tightly before she let her go and turned to face Willow.

"Willow" exclaimed Dawn as she hugged the red head tightly.

"Hey Dawnie" said Willow as she returned the hug, "good party?"

"Well, you guys are the first ones here" said Dawn as she stepped aside, letting Faith and Willlow come into the house.

"Faith" said Buffy as she ran down the stairs and hugged her sister Slayer.

"Hey B" said Faith, "how goes things?"

"Everything's alright" said Buffy as she released Faith and looked at Willow.

"Buffy" said Willow as Dawn and Faith looked on.

"HI Will" said another voice that was coming down the stairs.

"Xander!" said Willow smiling as she pushed past Buffy and ran up the stairs to hug her oldest friend, who had fallen back onto the stairs thanks to the force of the red head's hug.

"B?" said Faith as she looked at the hurt face on Buffy as she saw Willow run towards Xander.

"It's alright, Faith" said Buffy as she turned and looked at the brunette, "you want to get a drink?"

"Yeah, sure" said Faith as she looked at Xander and Willow hugging on the stairs and smiled.

"At least you're on the way to forgiving Me, Dawn and Xander, Red" thought Faith to herself, "give B a chance too."

"Ouch, ouch" said Xander as he slowly started getting up from Willow's hug.

"Come on" said Willow grinning as she helped him stand back up and walked with him down the stairs.

"How are you, Will?" asked Xander as the both of them sat down on the couch.

"I've been the best" said Willow, "I've got a fantastic job and a great girlfriend, what else could I ever ask for?"

"I'm happy for you" said Xander as he leaned closer to Willow, "I'm sorry. For everything that happened to you, I'm sorry."

"Xander" said Willow as she looked down and closed her eyes, "please, I don't want to talk about that. This is Dawn's party, so… please, let's just not."

"Alright" said Xander, "but let's talk about it? Someday?"

"Ok" said Willow, "someday."

While Xander and Willow were talking in the living room, Faith was in the kitchen with Buffy getting some drinks together for the both of them.

"Hey B" said Faith, "you still have that god-awful lawn furniture in the backyard?"

"Nope" said Buffy, "it's been replaced with some better god-awful lawn furniture."

"Nice" laughed Faith as she opened the door and both she and Buffy walked out into the backyard.

"So" said Buffy as she sat down onto one of the lawn chairs and leaned back, "how are you?"

"I'm great, B" said Faith with a grin before she looked up at the star covered night sky, "how about you? I mean you have a great job now, you're getting paid now to be a Slayer and train the potentials and its all on the up and up. And let's not forget, you have your love back."

"Your right" said Buffy as she looked up in the sky, "but… I mean…."

"Yeah" said Faith quetly, "I know what you're thinking."

"How is she?" asked Buffy, "I mean we haven't talked since that time, and when we do… well, you saw what happened at the apartment and just now."

"Can you blame her?" said Faith quietly as she took a sip of her beer, "we traumatised her thanks to what we did, we betrayed her B."

"But she forgave you" said Buffy softly.

"Not fully" said Faith as she looked at the open back door and the reflection of Willow talking to Xander, "I love her, and she loves me but there's always that one part that can never forgive me for my part in all that happened."

"I see" said Buffy.

"Give her some time B" said Faith.

"Why didn't she come visit me?" asked Buffy.

"She was supposed to take Dawn to visit you a week after she moved to stay with us in Colorado" said Faith, "but she couldn't get out of the door."

"Why?" said Buffy as she sat up, hold the glass of wine with both hands.

"She was angry" said Faith, "I was going to work that day, and it was her day off. Just as I left, she asked me to take her place. I mean, Dawn at that time was glad, she wasn't too fond of Red so she was happy that I took her to visit you."

"Oh" said Buffy.

"After that" said Faith, "I was the one who always brought Dawn to visit you while Red took over my shift at NORAD."

"I see" said Buffy, "thanks."

"For?" asked Faith,

"Looking after Dawn" said Buffy.

"It was Red's idea" said Faith, "glad she made it though, Dawn's gonna be ready to graduate within a year. Same time as me."

"I know" said Buffy, "I'm so proud of her. Me, the college dropout and my sister the degree holder. What a messed up life I led."

"We all did" said Faith, "and I know it went all downhill after….. well, you know."

"Mom?" said Buffy.

"Yeah" said Faith, "she was a nice lady, even though I did hold her hostage during my screwed up mental days."

"Yeah" said Buffy as she looked at Faith, "lets never bring those days up again."

"I second that" said Faith, "don't know where that came from."

"Ever wonder what it would have been like if we were all still together?" asked Buffy as she leaned back on the chair again.

"Who knows?" said Faith, "maybe I'd still be in jail or working for Angel in L.A."

"I wonder where I'd be" said Buffy, "maybe at the Doublemeat Palace, who knows."

"Well" said Faith grinning, "let's never mention that place again."

"Right" smiled Buffy before she closed her eyes.

**The Summers Residence, 2200 hours.**

Dawn's party was already in full swing by now and the entire house was crowded thanks to some of Dawn's high school friends and the potential Slayers who congregated over the entire house, leaving the backyard the only place that was relatively less crowded than the entire house. Willow noticed people coming to the backyard just to escape the crowd inside the house.

"Hey Red" said Faith as she opened the back door and walked into the backyard, "you coming back in or what? You've been missing for twenty minutes and they're playing our song."

"We have a song?" asked Willow.

"Not really" said Faith, "but still."

"I'm just playing with you" said Willow as she took in the last drops of her pop drink and put the cup down, "let's go back in."

"Let's" replied Faith as Willow wrapped an arm around hers and went back into the house.

"Hey Tara" said Faith as she and Willow walked back into the kitchen, "isn't Kennedy here with you?"

"Yes" said Tara, "she's talking to Buffy."

"Ah" replied Faith.

"Actually" said Tara, "I think she was looking for you as well."

"Where is she?" asked Faith.

"Out on the front porch" said Tara.

"Alright" said Faith as she turned to Willow, "let me go find out what she wants?"

"Sure" said Willow.

"I… I can keep Willow company" said Tara.

"Great" replied Faith as she gave Willow as peck on the cheek, "I'll be back."

"You better" said Willow as Faith walked towards the main door. She looked on as she opened it and saw Buffy and Kennedy turn towards Faith and smile.

"Willow?" said Tara.

"Yea" replied Willow as she turned her head to face the blonde.

"Thanks for giving Dawn such a great present" said Tara, "she's been smiling the whole day."

"Oh" said Willow, "well, a day of flying planes was something that was promised to her, so…"

"Thanks" repeated Tara.

"It was my pleasure" said Willow.

"W… Would you like to dance?" asked Tara, "what I mean is that Kennedy and Faith probably have some things to talk about and we don't know how much time it would take or how long they'll be gone, and the music's nice so…."

"Sure" said Willow as she put down her cup, "I'd like a dance."

She then followed Tara to the living room which was transformed into a dance floor, thanks to the efforts of Faith and Buffy who moved the furniture away from the living room and, with some effort, put them into the basement.

Meanwhile, outside on the porch, Faith, Buffy and Kennedy were simply talking when Agent Reed and Angel came over to the house.

"Angel" said Buffy.

"Hey Buffy" said Angel, "where's the birthday girl?"

"Inside dancing her heart away" said Buffy as she looked through the window at Dawn dancing with a friend of hers.

"Alright" said Angel as he turned to Buffy, "I'm sorry to come to you now but…."

"What's up?" asked Buffy.

"We have a source that told us a nest of Vampires just recently moved to Sunnydale" said Agent Reed.

"Where?" said Buffy.

"We've already scouted the location" said Agent Reed, "their headquarters, as it is, is one of the abandoned factories in the Warehouse District. The problem is that it's close to the Bronze and other populated areas so…."

"They have an ample food source" said Kennedy.

"Yeah" said Angel before looking at Buffy, "sorry, I know its Dawn's birthday and all, but we need you and some of the other potentials to take care of this before it gets out of hand."

"Sure" said Buffy as she turned to Kennedy, "get Rona, Amanda and Vi; Discreetly, alright. I don't want Dawn to worry."

"Yeah" said Kennedy as she went to the house to look for the three potential Slayers.

"Faith?" said Buffy, "we could use some help."

"She can't" said Agent Reed, "her department won't allow it."

"What?" said Buffy as she looked at Faith, "why wasn't I told about this?"

"Need to know, Miss Summers" said Agent Reed, "and since this is happening now; well, you need to know."

"Faith?" said Buffy as she looked at her sister Slayer.

"Hold on" said Faith as she reached for her phone and called General O'Neill.

"Big-G?" said Faith as the General picked up the phone.

"Faith?" said the General, "I thought you were at Dawn's birthday party?"

"I am" she replied, "I was outside talking when Agent Reed came with a problem."

"What kind of a problem?" asked the General.

"Well" said Faith, "according to a source of his, there's a nest of Vampires in a Sunnydale factory in the Warehouse District. Buffy's going with some of the potentials to take care of it and…."

"You'd like to go" said the General.

"Yea" said Faith, "I mean I'm still a vampire slayer so, if it alright I'd like to pitch in and help."

"Does Red know?" asked the General.

"No, but it'll be quick. Anyway, I don't wanna worry her" said Faith as she looked at Buffy and Angel who nodded, "we'll just dust them and then get back before she knows we're gone."

"Alright, but at least inform her to keep a mental connection with you" said the General, "also tell Agent Reed to call me now before he lets you go with them."

"Yea" replied Faith.

"And I'll have someone monitor your tracking beacon" said the General, "if anything happens…."

"I'll immediately call Red" said Faith.

"You have authorization, Faith" said the General, "be safe."

"Of course, Big-G" smiled Faith as she disconnected the call and looked at Agent Reed, "the General wants you to call him now."

"Ok" said Agent Reed as he walked to one side and called General O'Neill while Faith turned to Buffy and Angel, "looks I'm joining you too."

"Great" said Kennedy who just came out on the porch with Rona, Amanda and Vi.

"Maybe you should tell Willow?" asked Buffy.

"Nah" said Faith as she looked at Willow dancing with Tara and smiled, "she's enjoying herself, no sense in worrying her."

"Yeah" said Kennedy with a snort, "not as if she'll be any use to us against a nest."

"Kennedy" said Buffy.

"It's true" said Kennedy, "even if it's just temporary, we've got two full Slayers again and four of the best Potentials. What can't we handle?"

"Let's go" said Amanda, "I wanna get back and finish that dance."

"Does Dawn know?" asked Buffy.

"No" said Kennedy, "she doesn't suspect a thing."

"Faith" said Buffy, "you sure you don't want to tell Willow?"

"Yeah" said Faith.

"Alright" said Agent Reed, "let's go to base and get you ladies geared up."

"Talked to the General?" asked Faith.

"Yes" said Agent Reed, "said he'll bury me if anything happens to you."

"And you better believe it" said Faith as she looked at Willow dancing with Tara.

_Faith: "Red, you better save me a dance."_

Willow looked up and saw Faith smiling at her from the window.

_Willow: "Well, you better come in before all the good songs are done."_

_Faith: "I will. Agent Reed and Kennedy said that they got some new weapons in, so I'm gonna go check them out. You should stay and enjoy yourself, I'll be back soon."_

_Willow: "Don't take too long."_

_Faith: "I won't."_

"Everything alright?" asked Buffy as she put her hand on Faith's shoulder.

"Yeah" smiled Faith as she locked eyes with Willow, "let's go."

"I'll stay here, Buffy" said Angel, "be safe."

"Of course" said Buffy as she led the small group out.

**Warehouse District, Unknown Factory, thirty minutes later.**

"Damn, B" whispered Faith as she and Buffy hid behind some machinery as they saw a group of ten vampires congregating near a table, "all of them huddled together. Easy pickings don't you think?"

"Hopefully" replied Buffy, "I want to finish this quickly and get back to Dawn's party."

Buffy then pressed a button on her headset and radioed the potentials.

"You guys ready?" asked Buffy and after a few minutes, she got affirmatives from everyone of the Potential Slayers.

"Andy?" asked Buffy as she radioed Agent Reed but got only static, "Andy? Agent Reed?"

"Anything?" asked Faith.

"No" said Buffy, "maybe its interference because of these machines?"

"They're not running" said Faith, "still wanna do this?"

"They're a nest of vamps close to a civilian population, namely The Bronze" said Buffy, "you know how hard it is to find a good nightspot in this city."

"True" said Faith as she and Buffy brought up their crossbows.

"Guys" said Buffy on the radio, "fire on my command; three, two, one. Now."

"Hi guys" said Buffy as she and Faith, as well as the other Potential Slayers, came out from behind the machines and large pellets they were hiding behind and shot the group of vampires with the wooden arrows through their hearts.

"Ok, that's weird" said Faith as the vampires showed their demonic facades and looked at the wooden arrows that were buried deep inside their chests before pulling them out and heading towards the Slayers and the Potentials.

"Fire again" said Buffy as the group quickly reloaded and fired the wooden arrows again, only to have nothing happen to the vampires.

"Why aren't they dusting?" asked Faith as she dropped the cross bow and took out her traditional stake, as did Buffy and the other Potentials.

"Looks like it's Mr. Pointy's turn" said Buffy as she and Faith attacked the vampires that were coming towards them.

Faith knew that it was going bad for them, that there was something wrong with these particular vampires; they weren't dusting even after getting staked in the heart multiple times and they were stronger than the usual vampire. Case in point, Buffy punched a vampire and all it did was step back a bit but the same vampire gave the Slayer an uppercut that made her fly back into Faith.

"B" said Faith as Buffy slammed into her.

"Damn it" said Buffy as she slowly got up from over Faith, and helped her up.

"We need to get out of here" said Buffy into her headset but all she got was static, "Kennedy? Rona? Vi? Amanda? Anyone?"

"B?" said Faith as she held on to her side, "anything?".

"Nothing" said Buffy as four vampires walked towards them.

"Stop" shouted another voice from the darkness which made the vampires approaching Buffy and Faith stop and stand still.

"Fantastic" said the voice as all the lights in the factory switched on and the two slayers saw someone they thought they wouldn't see again.

"Travers?" said Buffy as she stared at the former head of the old Watcher's Council, Quentin Travers.

"Miss Summers…. Miss Lehane" said Travers, "good to see you again."

"You died" said Buffy, "when the Watchers Council was destroyed, you died."

"No, no, no, Miss Summers" said Travers, "I was at the Council's secondary location in Manchester, it was pure luck really. Even dear Rupert doesn't know I'm alive or that the Council still exists, well, exists in a fashion anyway. We're barely functioning as the organization we used to be."

"What?" said Faith as she stepped forwards with her hands clenched into fists.

"Stop" said Travers as he made a gesture using his hands and out stepped the other four vampires that held Kennedy and the other Potentials by their throats.

"You allied yourselves with vampires now?" said Buffy incredulously.

"And you don't?" smiled Travers, "I mean Angel, or Angelus as he is better known, is one of the heads of your new organization."

"How did you know?" said Buffy.

"I still have contacts" said Travers, "although not in the administration anymore thanks to that red haired witch, that you call your best friend, and her organization; which by the way I'm still trying to gain access into."

"What does Willow have to do with anything?" said Faith.

"The better question is why are you here? And what's with the vamps?" asked Buffy.

"Ah" said Travers as he stared at Buffy, "after the BPRI was started and placed under the auspices of the NID's new civilian oversight committee, I was approached by some individuals representing the interest of the previous iteration of the NID. Calling themselves the Trust now, they approached me and the Council and offered us twenty demonic parasites. You see, they knew about Slayers thanks to an operation they ran in Sunnydale some years back."

"The initiative" said Buffy angrily.

"Yes" replied Travers as he looked at Buffy, "you revealed yourself to them. You were the one who informed them about the Slayer line, that only one could be active at a time. Of course you never mentioned Miss Lehane here and that I'll never know why."

"Are you going to gab all day?" said Faith.

"Ah" replied Travers as he shook his finger at Faith, "I took those parasites from the Trust and offered them to the NID committee."

"Why?" said Buffy as she stared at Travers.

"For joint control of you and the Potentials" said Travers as he stared at Buffy and then at Faith, "you, Miss Lehane, however are a surprise. I never expected two Slayers since you now work for NORAD, but that can change. In return, we offered the NID committee every information we have on the supernatural, threats and otherwise, including offering to artificially activate suitable potential slayers using these demons. But not only can Slayers be activated and controlled this way, so can vampires and other demons."

"What?" said Buffy and Faith together.

"How do you think I'm controlling these vampires. They are really just an experiment to see it really does work and what a success" said Travers smirking.

"Experimentation with demonic parasites?" said Buffy sarcastically, "really?"

"Demonic Parasites?" thought Faith to herself, "please don't let it be what I think it is."

"Oh yes" said Travers as he walked over to a pellet of items and picked up a metal canister that was hidden behind it. Buffy and Faith looked on in surprise as he opened the canister before turning around and showing them the single content.

"This" said Travers as he held a transparent canister filled with what looked like water and a swimming snake like creature, "is what's in these vampires. Making them nearly invincible and under my control."

"Travers" said Faith as her voice became serious, "where did you get that?"

"My contact at the Trust" said Travers, "or actually, as I mentioned before the true NID. They're now a splinter group working for the betterment of this world. The Council's goals and theirs are the same, protection of the planet. And what better way to protect it than having Slayers that are supercharged and do exactly what we tell them to do, go where we tell them to go, and take down any known threat to our survival."

"You're a fool" said Faith, "you've got no idea what you're doing."

"Faith" said Buffy as she saw Faith run towards Travers. She had almost reached him before one of the vampires caught her by her collar and slammed her onto the floor.

Buffy cringed when she heard something crack. She tried to break out of the grip of the two vampires that held her now, but without much success.

"Miss Lehane….. Miss Summers" said Travers, "you want to see how complete my control is over these vampires?"

Travers then turned towards the vampires holding the potentials in place, "feed but not too much, just enough to weaken them for implantation."

"NO!" shouted Buffy as she saw the vampires bite into each of the potentials for a few seconds before they stopped and released them. The two slayers saw the four Potentials fall down to the floor before they were carried to four metal tables underneath a large plastic sheet at the far side of the factory.

_Faith: "RED! RED!"_

**The Summers Residence.**

Willow was sitting down on one of the lawn chairs in the backyard talking with Xander and Dawn when she got the mental shout from Faith.

_Willow: "You're loud Faith."_

"Willow?" said Xander once he heard Willow gasp and then hold her head.

"I'm alright" said Willow, "it's Faith."

"Huh?" said Xander.

"I'll explain later" said Willow as she rubbed her temples, "she's shouting."

_Faith: "RED! Call Big-G, we've got a foothold situation."_

_Willow: "WHAT? Did you just say foothold?"_

_Faith: "Need assistance now! Its Travers, the bastard has Goa'uld symbiotes and he's planning to implant it into the potentials, myself and B. He implanted them into vampires, they wont dust the traditional way. We need help!"_

"NO!" said Willow as she quickly got up and ran into the house.

"Willow" said Xander as he and Dawn ran after her.

"Angel" said Willow as she ran to the vampire who was talking with Cordelia, "I need you to come with me, now."

"Willow?" said Angel as he was pulled by the red head to the car.

"General" said Willow after she called her C.O. as she and Angel got into the sports car and drove off.

"Willow, wait!" shouted Xander and Dawn as the saw the red head drive off with Angel.

"Red" said the General as he was finishing up some paperwork at the SGC, "what's up?"

"Sir" said Willow, "I've got a foothold situation here."

"What, in Sunnydale?" said the General as he got up from his desk at the SGC, "what foothold situation could happen in Sunnydale?"

"Faith contacted me" said Willow, "said that a Quentin Travers was planning to implant Goa'uld symbiotes into her, Buffy and the potential slayers. I'm heading to the BPRI now, that's where Faith said she'll be."

"She's not there" said both Angel and General O'Neill at the same time.

"What?" said Willow as she stared at Angel and slammed on the brakes.

"She didn't tell you?" asked Angel.

"No" said Willow as she got back on her phone, "sir, I need a location on Faith."

"Walter's sending directions to your phone now" said the General as he went downstairs to the control room and motioned to Walter to send information on Faith's location to Willow.

"Andy's supposed to be there as well, as backup" said Angel as he took out his phone and called Agent Reed.

"Sir" said Willow as she received a beep on her phone indicating a message had just arrived, "I just received directions to her locator beacon."

"No luck in reaching Andy" said Angel as Willow started driving the car again towards the factory like a mad woman.

"Red" said the General, "I'm sending backup via Prometheus to that location, just need ten minutes for SG1 and SG3 to be ready."

"Sir" said Willow, "we don't have ten minutes. Plus, I'll be there in five."

"Red" said the General as Willow disconnected the line, "damn it."

The General then picked up the microphone in the control room and got onto the P.A system.

"Attention, this is General O'Neill; I need SG1 and 3 at the Gateroom in five minutes. Full tactical gear. Move it."

**Warehouse District, Unknown Factory.**

"Travers, you idiotic moron" said Faith as the vampire held her down, "stop this."

"I was told by those in the Trust that these demon parasites were found in the vicinity of Sunnydale" said Travers, "and that they are completely sentient, they even choose who they want for their host."

"Don't harm the potentials" said Buffy as she viciously eyed Travers.

"You know" said Travers as he approached Buffy, "I can't wait to have you under my control; you and the delinquent there."

"Hey" said Faith.

"Despite everything you've done, Miss Summers" said Travers, "you're still all alone. Where are your friends? Even you haven't been able to break away from these vampires. What's wrong? Gotten weak? These parasites can change all that; you think you had strength before? These parasites can increase that by multiple times, you'll never get sick, never age, and heal even faster than with just your own Slayer abilities."

"Travers" said Buffy as she gritted her teeth, "I'm not having that in my body, you sick bastard."

"Fine" said Travers as he shrugged his shoulders, "you'll have no say in the matter though. Vey soon, I'll have two of the most powerful Slayers in the line, while the Committee can have the Potentials."

Buffy then watched the other two vampires pick up Faith who was still on the floor, when the blonde suddenly kicked the one behind her in his crotch and the other one to his head before running towards the vampire that had held Faith down.

"B" said Faith as she held her side and gave the fourth vampire near her a kick that made him fly back and hit a machine, although Faith winced and cried out in pain.

"Faith" said Buffy as she ran towards the brunette, but in her haste to make sure that Faith was alright, Buffy completely forgot about the one who she had kicked in the crotch earlier as he slammed his fist hard onto the side of her face.

"B" said Faith as she ran towards that vampire despite the pain in her side and punched him hard in the chest before she doubled over in pain.

"Broken ribs?" thought Faith to herself.

_Faith: "Red! Where are you?"_

_Willow: "Two minutes."_

"Subdue them" shouted Travers to the vampires who were attacking Buffy and Faith, "and bring them here, the parasites are refusing these offerings. These potentials are of no use to me. You can feed on them, but don't kill."

Travers looked on as the other vampires carried the limp but still breathing bodies of Kennedy and the others to some of the office rooms in the abandoned factory and closed the doors.

"Too bad" thought Travers to himself, "but I want those who can be controlled."

Outside the factory, Willow had just arrived with Angel and got out of the car once it stopped, and started running towards the side entrance when Angel stopped her.

"Willow" said Angel as he grabbed her arm, "the both of us are unarmed and we don't know what's going on in there."

"I just tried contacting Faith" said Willow as she concentrated, "I can't reach her, I need to go in."

Just then, Willow heard a buzz from behind Angel before seven beams of light appeared and deposited the remainder of SG1 and SG3.

"Willow" said Colonel Carter as she handed her a vest, a nine millimetre and a Zat.

"Colonel?" said Angel, "can I have a weapon?"

"Take mine" said Willow as she handed him her Zat, "squeeze the lower handle once to stun, twice to kill."

"Willow?" said Colonel Carter.

"Ma'am" said Willow, "I'm sorry, I wish I had time to explain but I can't feel Faith in my head anymore, we need to go in."

"Captain" said Colonel Reynolds, "any idea of how many hostiles?"

"No" said Willow, "all I know is that Faith is in there with five other civilians, and I can't feel any of them."

"Colonel?" said Colonel Reynolds as he looked at Colonel Carter.

"Use Zats only" said the Colonel, "SG3 move to the other entrance and Zat anyone who moves towards you, friendly or not. We'll pick up the pieces later. In the meantime, everyone's a target other than ourselves and Angel, of course."

"Alright" said Colonel Reynolds as he moved his team to the other entrance.

"Where's Agent Reed?" asked Colonel Carter as she looked at Angel.

"He was supposed to be the backup" said Angel, "but I haven't been able to reach him."

"Colonel" said Colonel Reynolds over the radio, "we're here."

"Go" said Colonel Carter as SG1 entered the factory from the front entrance and SG3 entered from the back.

Angel and SG1 headed past some pellets and machines until they saw Faith and Buffy lying on the floor as Travers' vampires bit into their necks.

"Willow?" said Colonel Carter in shock.

"They're feeding ma'am" said Willow as she took out her nine milimneter slowly and aimed it at the head of the one feeding on Buffy.

"Don't drink too much" said Travers as he walked towards the Slayers, "enough to make them weak and unable to resist the parasite."

"Ma'am?" said Willow as she re-aimed at Travers instead.

"Leg shot" said Colonel Carter, "connect me to everyone Willow."

_Willow: "Done."_

_Carter: "Fire."_

Willow was the first one to fire as she stood up and fired her nine millimetre at Travers. She looked on as the bullet went through his leg and he fell down onto the concrete floor in pain. She watched as Angel and SG1 made point blank shots at the vampires who were feeding on Buffy and Faith as well as the ones standing guard and awaiting their turn with the Zats, bringing them down almost immediately.

Willow and the others looked on as the Zatted vampires stood up again and ran towards them.

"Zat them again" shouted Colonel Carter as the group released streams of blue electrical energy that hit the Goa'uld powered vampires, finally incapacitating them.

"Colonel" said Colonel Carter into her radio, "shoot them twice if the first shot doesn't work."

"Copy that" replied Colonel Reynolds.

"Sam" said Daniel as he noticed another group of vampires running towards them and others running out the back way, straight into SG3 who had used their Zats to take them down.

Willow raised her hand and built up an electrical charge on her palm before releasing it at the four vampires heading towards them. She shot the charge straight into the middle vampire's head, and watched as he immediately turned into dust.

"Head shots" said Willow as she gathered a white energy in the palm of her hands and shot it at the head of the left most vampire, which immediately dusted; and Colonel Carter, Daniel and Teal'c fired their P90's on full automatic at the heads of the other two which became shredded before becoming dust.

After the immediate danger was over, Willow ran over to where Faith and Buffy lay unmoving.

"SG3" said Colonel Carter into her radio, "secure the perimeter. Make sure no one else is here."

"Got it" replied Colonel Reynolds.

"Daniel, Teal'c" said the Colonel, "check the area, the other potentials should be here somewhere. Find them."

"Yes, Colonel Carter" said Teal'c and Daniel followed him to the other end of the factory.

"Willow?" said the Colonel.

"I'm not feeling a pulse from the both of them, damn it. They must have drank too much" said Willow as she started CPR on Faith while the Colonel started CPR on Buffy as Angel had no breath.

"Come on" said Willow as she did chest compressions on Faith.

"Breathe, Buffy" said Angel as he looked on as the Colonel was doing the same thing to the blonde Slayer.

"You guys are not dying" said Willow as she kneeled right between them.

"Sam!" shouted Daniel on the radio, "we found the other potentials, they're barely breathing."

"Angel?" said the Colonel.

"Got it" said Angel as he ran to help Daniel and Teal'c with the other potentials.

"Willow" said the Colonel as she watched the red head kneel down between the two Slayers, "are you planning on doing what I think you're planning on doing?"

"If you mean an electrical charge to start their hearts?" said Willow as she started to sweat profusely while building up a suitable charge in both her palms, "then yes, ma'am."

"Do it" said the Colonel as she stood and took a few steps back.

"Clear!" shouted Willow as she released the charge into both Buffy and Faith.

"Willow" said the Colonel as she ran back to red head as she was feeling for a pulse, "anything?"

"Faith has a pulse now" said Willow as she saw Faith's chest move up and down as she gave a small cough, "but not Buffy."

"Willow" said the Colonel as she watched Willow build up another charge.

"I felt the charge I already administered to Faith" said Willow, "I'm slightly increasing the voltage now for Buffy."

"Be careful" said the Colonel, "your palms are already burning."

"I know ma'am" said Willow as she looked at her scorched palm, "but Buffy is not dying, not again."

"Ready?" asked the Colonel.

"Yea" said Willow as the Colonel stepped back.

"Clear!" shouted Willow as she released the charge into Buffy as she suddenly snapped her eyes open and started to breathe hard.

"Easy, easy" said Willow as she looked down at the blonde slayer.

"Colonel" said Willow as she looked up after feeling for her pulse, "she's alright."

"Red?" said Faith very softly.

"Faith" said Willow as she turned away from Buffy and ran her hand through Faith's hair, "you're going to be alright, you're going to be alright."

"What happened?" asked Faith.

"You fell" said Willow as she started to tear up.

"Last thing I remember, was a vamp on me. Knocked the both of us out" said Faith as she tried to get up but the weakness from her blood loss and the broken ribs meant that she had to lie back down immediately.

"Take it easy" said Willow, "I really mean you fell, as in you were clinically dead."

"Oh" said Faith as she closed her eyes again.

"Faith?" asked Willow worriedly.

"I'm fine" smiled Faith, "look after B. She's got a party to get back to."

"Yeah" said Willow as she heard sirens in the distance coming towards them.

"I'll take care of the authorities" said Colonel Carter as she got up.

"Sam?" said Faith as she saw the Colonel walking away.

"Yeah?"

"We need to keep Travers" said Faith, "he's in league with something called the Trust, old NID or something."

"Alright" said the Colonel as she looked worriedly at Willow, "we'll take care of it, you rest up."

"Buffy" said Willow as she turned to the blonde slayer, "can you hear me?"

"Yea" said Buffy as she looked up at Willow, "you came.'

"Of course I did" said Willow.

"How?" said Buffy as she struggled to speak.

"Listen" said Willow as she ignored Buffy's earlier statement, "I need the both of you to remain completely still, alright?"

"Not going anywhere, Red" said Faith.

"What are you doing?" said Buffy softly as she saw Willow place her palms on both of their chests before the red head closed her eyes.

Faith saw the familiar white light emanating from Willow's hands over her chest and Buffy's, and smiled at the Blonde Slayer.

"Ah" gasped Faith as she felt Willow telekinetically move her broken ribs up to their natural position as the red head initiated the healing process which combined with Faith's own Slayer healing to accelerate it.

"Willow" said Buffy as she felt her body heal and looked back at Faith who looked back at her smiling.

"I've done as far as I can" said Willow as she started to breathe hard and started to bleed from her nose, "never healed two massively injured people at the same time."

"I feel brand new" said Buffy as she tried to sit up but lay back down again immediately.

"The both of you need to lie down" said Willow, "your injuries are healed but you still have blood loss, although it looks like the both of you are getting less pale by the minute."

"But" said Faith.

"That's an order" said Willow.

"Yes, ma'am" grinned Faith.

"Buffy" said Willow as she handed her a phone, "call Dawn and Xander, I just ran out of your house with Angel so I'm sure they're worried."

"Yeah" said Buffy as she took the phone which Willow had already connected the call to her house, "thanks."

"Willow" said Daniel from the other side of the factory, "we need your help here."

"Coming" said Willow as she ran towards Daniel, Teal'c and Angel.

"Willow" said Angel as he handed the Zat back to her, "that's a nice weapon,"

"I know right" said Willow with a grin, as Daniel and Teal'c helped Kennedy and Rona.

"Hey" said Willow as she looked closely at Kennedy's neck, specifically a bite mark.

"What?" said Kennedy.

"Don't move" said Willow as she stepped back and brought her hand to her holstered nine millimetre, "Daniel, Teal'c… get away from her now."

"What?" said Kennedy as she took one step forward.

"I said don't move one step" said Willow as Daniel and Teal'c walked towards Willow, who had pointed her weapon at Kennedy's head.

"Willow?" said Daniel confused.

"Angel!" said Willow as she called out for the vampire.

"Yea?" asked Angel as he walked in while holding up Amanda who had one arm around his shoulders.

"Is Kennedy alive?" asked Willow as she started to take out her weapon.

"Yes" said Angel, "I can hear her heart beat. Why?"

"Alright" sighed Willow as she stared at Kennedy while putting down her weapon, "the bite marks on her neck just healed over."

"So?" said Daniel and Angel.

"What happens when a Slayer dies?" asked Willow as she stared at Kennedy.

"A new one is called" said Angel, "you know that."

"Yea" said Willow, "Faith was clinically dead, like Buffy was when she faced the Master."

"So that means…" said Angel as he looked at Kennedy.

"Meet Kennedy the Vampire Slayer" said Willow.

TBC.

 


	58. A New Slayer

**Warehouse District, Unknown Factory, 2300**

"So that's how a new Slayer is called?" asked Daniel surprised.

"I guess so" said Willow, "This is the first time for me too."

"I thought there'd be lights or sparks, or something" whispered Daniel.

"Indeed" replied Teal'c as he and Daniel nodded at Kennedy before turning around and walking towards the canisters containing the symbiotes as Angel smiled at the newest Slayer.

"Kennedy" asked Angel as he held up Amanda, "how are you feeling?"

"Its strange" said Kennedy, "I can feel my whole body tingle, my senses feel like they're on hyper drive, it just feels….. powerful."

"Well" said Angel as he turned around and started to take Amanda out the entrance, "congratulations, we could always do with another Slayer."

"Yeah" said Kennedy as she stared at Willow, "I can't wait to train under Buffy now. The longest serving Slayer taking the newest Slayer under her wing."

"And why are you staring at me?" asked Willow.

"I'm sure you wish you were in my place" said Kennedy as she started to jump and run on the spot, "having Slayer powers are so cool."

"Right" said Willow as she turned around, "I'm sure they are, so maybe instead of acting like a fool you should help the others?"

"Excuse me?" said Kennedy as she grabbed Willow's shoulder and turned her around.

"You heard me" said Willow, "you wanted power, and now you have it. So use it to help these potentials instead of trying to make yourself feel better. Also, you should remember one very important thing."

"Which is?" said Kennedy as she took a step towards Willow.

Willow smiled and looked behind her. Once she made sure that there was no one there, she used her telekinesis to throw Kennedy to a wall and hold her there.

"There's always someone who could be more powerful in other ways" said Willow as she let go of her mental grip on Kennedy, "never forget that. Buffy and I have our differences now, but even she will tell you the same thing. Faith too."

"Right" said Kennedy as she stormed past Willow, bumping her shoulder on the way and headed towards where Rona and Vi were sitting down. She saw Kennedy help both of them up as they put their arms around her shoulders.

Willow them walked towards where Daniel, Teal'c and the others were with Travers, whose wound had already been dressed by one of the paramedics and was sitting on the cold hard floor glaring at the two members of SG3 who were guarding him.

"He doesn't look happy" said Willow as she approached Teal'c and the others.

"No, he does not" said Teal'c as he stared at Travers.

"Oh well" said Willow as Colonel Carter and Colonel Reynolds walked towards them.

"Willow" said Colonel Carter, "Faith was asking if you wanted to ride with her."

"Yes ma'am" said Willow, "I mean if there's nothing else."

"Did you miss anything?" asked Colonel Reynolds.

"I hope not" said Willow as she glanced at the Goa'uld symbiotes, "what about them?"

"Colonel?" asked Colonel Reynolds as he looked at Colonel Carter.

"I haven't decided yet" said Colonel Carter, "either we dispose of them here and now or we can ask the Tok'ra to check them out, I mean to see if these symbiotes are Tok'ra symbiotes or Goa'uld."

"Oh, they're Goa'uld alright" said Willow as she walked to one canister and crouched down until she was eye level with the snake that was swimming inside, "I can sense their hatred for us. I vote that we destroy them here and now."

"Sam?" asked Daniel, "we can't just summarily execute them."

"Dr. Jackson" said Colonel Reynolds, "we've been killing them for the past eight years, this makes no difference."

"Well" said Daniel, "they had bodies then."

"Exactly" said Colonel Reynolds, "we have to destroy them before they gain a victim."

"But does this mean that we go to the Goa'uld home world and kill them all?" asked Daniel.

"Daniel" said Colonel Carter.

"I can destroy them" said Willow as she stared at the symbiote that seemed to be looking back at her, "I can kill them all right now, they'll feel no pain. Besides, it's more than they deserve."

"Willow?" said Daniel.

"We could give these symbiotes to the Tok'ra" said Willow as she continued the staring contest with the symbiote, "but what would they do with it then? Let them go on another uninhabited world where the die without hosts? Or just throw them into a bag and then throw that bag into the unstable vortex of a wormhole. What I'm proposing is more….. for lack of a better term… humane."

"Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c as he approached the red head, "are you considering destroying all these symbiotes?"

"Colonel?" asked Willow as she stood up and faced Colonel Carter, "I'll do whatever you order me to do, ma'am."

"Let's give them to the Tok'ra" said Colonel Carter, "let them handle it however they wish."

"Yes ma'am" said Willow, "and the super vamps?"

"They're already dead right?" asked Colonel.

"Yes" said Willow as she looked at the zatted vampires, "since they're already dead to begin with, I'm not sure if they're just knocked out after two blasts of the Zat or if they are dead-dead. I'm sure the symbiotes are dead though since I can't sense them anymore."

"Colonel" said Colonel Reynolds as he looked at the commander of SG1, "I'll take the prisoner to Area 51 for questioning, this whole vampire thing is too confusing for me. General Hammond and Mr. Woolsey would love to have a chat with Mr. Travers there."

"Alright" said Colonel Carter as she saw Colonel Reynolds head towards Travers who was now standing up, "take the canisters with you as well, tell Colonel Pendergast to send it back to the SGC. I'll inform General O'Neill about the situation."

"Alright" said Colonel Reynolds as Colonel Carter got on her phone and called General O'Neill.

"Goodbye, Mr. Travers" said Willow coldly just as Colonel Reynolds pressed a button on a small pad in his pocket and the small group simply disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Alright" said Daniel, "and now, what about these vampires?"

"They're dead" said Willow as she gathered the white energy onto the palms of her hands and shot it at the head of the vampire nearest to her, which dusted as soon as the energy beam vaporised its head.

"Sam" whispered Daniel as he and Teal'c watched Willow blast the other vampires into dust, "is Willow alright? She seems…. Angry."

"Something about that man" said the Colonel as Willow walked towards them smiling.

"All done" said Willow as she looked at her friends.

"Willow" said Daniel as Willow interrupted him.

"I know what you're going to say" said Willow as she looked at her teammates.

"Did you….?" Asked Colonel Carter.

"No "said Willow as she shook her head, "I wouldn't read your minds without your permission, however I could feel your concern and I could only guess it's because of my sudden bad mood."

"Indeed" said Teal'c.

"I'm sorry" said Willow as the four of them started to walk towards the main entrance of the factory, "I got mad when I saw that man again and the fact that he wanted to use those symbiotes without any regard for the lives of others."

"Also, because he's part of the Watcher's Council?" asked Daniel.

"That's one" replied Willow, "but also because of what he had done to Buffy and what he did to the previous Slayers before her. Well, technically, it was more of a council 'tradition' that he and some of the other members decided to continue."

"What was this tradition?" asked Teal'c.

"On a Slayers eighteenth birthday, they would have to undergo a test" said Willow as she checked her pockets to make sure she had everything before handing the keys to the sports car to Colonel Carter.

"What test?" asked the Colonel as she took the key from her.

"The Slayer's watcher, in this case it was Giles, would have to administer a drug via an injection that would strip the powers of a Slayer. Once that was done, she would have to fight a vampire. From what I was told, it was meant to test a Slayers intelligence and practical capabilities as well as testing her abilities to out-think and outwit her opponent."

"Without powers?" asked the Colonel.

"That's what Buffy told me after she went through it" said Willow, "anyway, the vampire she was pitted against was someone called Kralik, a psychopath and a serial killer when he was alive. He eventually even kidnapped Mrs. Summers to lure Buffy to him. But Buffy managed to kill him."

"I see" said Colonel Carter as Daniel and Teal'c simply looked on, "does the General know about this?"

"No" said Willow, "I didn't have a reason to explain it until now after seeing that jackass, Travers."

"What about her Watcher?" asked Daniel.

"He was against it" said Willow, "but he still had a duty to do, so he gave the injections. Eventually he broke the rules and told Buffy about what was going on and eventually helped her in the end. But that meant that he was fired from the council."

"Oh" said Daniel as they reached the outside of the factory.

"Listen" said Colonel Carter, "you go with Faith in the ambulance, and we'll follow in the car."

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as she got into the ambulance.

"I'll call Miss Chase and ask her to set up a secure floor for them" said the Colonel as she took out her phone.

"Alright ma'am" smiled Willow, "I'll see you at the hospital."

Colonel Carter and the others watched as the doors to the ambulance closed, and then it started its sirens before moving off. She and the others entered the car and then followed the ambulances to the hospital.

"What do you think, Sam?" asked Daniel.

"Cruel bastards" said Colonel Carter as she drove behind the ambulance.

"Hopefully, that Travers guy can give us the information we need" said Daniel.

"Yea" said Colonel Carter as she drove the car, "either way, I'll be glad when he's put away for a long time."

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he leaned back in the back seat.

**Sunnydale Memorial Hospital, 2330 hours.**

"Xander" said Dawn as she, Tara and Anya arrived at the hospital lobby separately, "any other news from Buffy?"

"No" said Xander worriedly as he looked around him when suddenly he saw Cordelia walking towards them.

"Cordy" said Xander, "what's going on? Willow and Angel run out of the house and then I receive a call from Buffy saying that something happened and that I had to come to the hospital right away."

"Well, something did happen" said Cordelia as four members of the BPRI's NID security detail approached Cordelia.

"Ma'am" said one of the men.

"I want you guys to coordinate with the Air Force officers who are on the way and set up a secure wing" said Cordelia as she gave a signal to Xander, asking him to wait before she explains what's going on, "the injured Potentials should be put into one room and Miss Summers and Miss Lehane should be placed in another room. Both are to be provided with a twenty four hour guard unless Angel or I give the order. Is that clear?"

"Of course, ma'am" said the four men as they went ahead to set up the secure wing.

"Cordy?" said Xander as Cordelia turned to face them.

"Look, from what Angel told me" said Cordelia, "Buffy was asked to go on a mission. She took four Potentials with her including Kennedy."

"Faith?" said Dawn shocked.

"Faith joined them too" said Cordelia as she looked at Dawn, "they were told that there was a nest of vampires in one of the factories and that it needed to be taken care off. Buffy decided not to tell you because she didn't want you to worry on your birthday."

"Who told them about the nest?" said Xander.

"One of Agent Reed's sources contacted him" said Cordelia, "and then he notified Angel."

"No one did any recon?" asked Xander.

"Agent Reed said that he took a team for recon and that he found the nest" said Cordelia as she stared out into the ambulance entrance as she waited for the others to come in, "but when Buffy and the others got there, they found that it was a trap set up by the Watcher's Council."

"Wait" said Xander and Dawn together, "that can't be… we heard it was destroyed."

"Apparently not" said Cordelia, "Angel told me that the Air Force has Quentin Travers in custody for national security violations and that he'll be questioned. Any pertinent information that's not related to national security will be shared with us."

"They took him away?" said Dawn incredulously.

"I'm afraid so" said Cordelia, "if it makes you feel any better, Willow shot him in the leg."

"Good" said Dawn as she crossed her arms around her chest, "although I'd have gone for the head."

"Where are they now?" asked Tara.

"They should be here soon" said Cordelia as she looked at Xander, "how did Buffy sound?"

"Tired" said Xander, "she said that some vampires had fed on them. But other than that, she didn't say anything else."

"I see" said Cordelia, "Angel didn't say much either, which means whatever happened much have been big. Why don't you guys go to the waiting room on the secure wing?"

"We'll wait for them" said Xander.

"Miss Chase?" said Tara as she nervously tapped Cordelia's shoulder, "any news on Kennedy? Is… is she alright?"

"Angel said that the vampires fed on all of them" replied Cordelia, "but they're all alive."

"Good" said Tara as she placed her hand on her chest and released the breath she had been holding.

"Tara" said Xander as he held on to Tara's shoulder, "she's fine."

"So's Buffy" said Tara with a smile.

"Here they are" said Cordelia as she saw four ambulances come in followed by a sports car driven by Colonel Carter..

"Slowly" said Willow as she got out of the first ambulance and helped lower down both Buffy's and Faith's gurneys.

"We'll take it from here" said the Paramedics as they rushed Buffy and Faith inside as Xander and Dawn looked on worriedly.

"Willow" said Xander as she approached the red head, "what happened?"

"I'll explain later" said Willow as she looked at Dawn, Xander and Tara, "let's get the others inside first."

"Miss Chase" said Colonel Carter as she got out of the car, "has the secure wing been prepared?"

"Yes" said Cordelia, "if you'd come with me?"

"Of course" said the Colonel as she followed Cordelia into the lobby and headed to the elevators followed by the rest of the Potentials and then the Scoobies and the rest of SG1.

**Sunnydale Memorial Hospital, Secure Wing, 0030 hours.**

"Come on, I'm fine" said Faith as she tried to get out from her hospital bed, "see? I'm not dizzy anymore."

"No" said Willow as she looked at Faith, "they want to keep you under observation for tonight."

"Please" said Faith pouting.

"No" smiled Willow, "that's not working on me. Not this time."

"Come on" said Faith.

"Don't make me handcuff you to the bed" said Willow as she walked towards the bed.

"Oh" grinned Faith, "I never knew you liked handcuffs."

"Well" said Willow as she leaned over and gave Faith a peck on her cheek, "you never asked."

"Hey" said Buffy groggily from the other bed, "you do realize you're not alone here right?"

"Hey" said Willow as she approached Buffy, "you're awake."

"Yeah" replied the blonde as she looked at the red head, "what happened?"

"Simple terms?" said Willow as Buffy nodded, "well, the both of you died, and now Kennedy's a new Slayer."

"That's it?" said Buffy as she slowly sat up and looked at her hands which had multiple needles going into her veins.

"Well" said Willow as she became serious, "Travers received some demonic parasites from a group he calls the Trust. He wanted to implant those things in you and the Potentials."

"Yeah" said Buffy, "he said he wanted to control us."

"Any way to know who these Trust are?" asked Faith.

"We're questioning Travers now" said Willow as she turned to face Buffy, "don't worry, Colonel Carter and Cordelia have already explained the details to Dawn and the others while you were asleep."

"Right" said Buffy as she looked at Willow, "so you saved us."

"Well" said Willow as she looked at Buffy, "you saved me lots of times remember? Figured I owed you a few hundred, maybe."

"Yeah" said Buffy.

"So" said Faith, "about those demonic things."

"They've been destroyed" lied Willow.

"Travers said he had twenty of those things" said Buffy, "sure you got them all?"

"Yeah" said Willow, "ten parasite powered vampires and ten unimplanted ones, all destroyed and dusted."

"Well, the vampires anyway" thought Willow to herself.

"I want to talk to Travers" said Buffy, "there could be more of those parasite powered vampires out there."

"That would really be bad" said Faith as she looked at Willow, "we staked them a few times and nothing."

"Yeah" said Willow, "we had to literally blow their heads off to dust them."

"Willow" said Buffy, "this was something I've never seen before, those vamps nearly beat all of us. And that bastard said he had contacts, which mean that he could possibly get more of those things."

"B's right, Red" said Faith, "I hate to admit it but I was scared there for a while."

"The Air Force and the BPRI will be sharing the information, especially on the ones in the NID who knew about this after he's been questioned" said Willow, "there are other things, like the Trust that's going be handled by us… national security and all. But the BPRI will be handling the Watchers Council and its role in all of this."

"I see" said Buffy, "guess that's the best. I'd probably make him wish that he was dead if I saw him again."

"Don't worry though" said Willow, "I have a feeling he'll be spending a long time in a hole."

"Good riddance" said Faith as she too sat up in bed.

"Angel has any idea on what kind of demons those things are?" asked Buffy.

"Not yet" said Willow as she gave a quick glance to Faith, "but I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't already started going through his contacts."

"They'll be found" said Faith.

"You ready to see Dawn?" asked Willow as she looked at Buffy, "she's been waiting outside for you since Cordelia and the Colonel talked to them."

"Sure" said Buffy as Willow went outside to get Dawn and the others.

"You alright, B?" said Faith.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Willow has to save the both of us" said Buffy as she smiled to herself.

"Well" said Faith, "she did say you saved her many times, hell you even saved her from me remember."

"Right" said Buffy.

"Buffy" said Dawn as she ran into the room followed by Xander and Willow.

"Dawnie" said Buffy as she hugged her sister.

"How you doing Faith?" asked Xander as he approached the brunette Slayer.

"I'm alive" said Faith smiling as she glanced over at Willow who had slipped out of the room after Colonel Carter had tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ma'am" said Willow as she approached Colonel Carter after leaving the room.

"Willow" said the Colonel as Teal'c and Daniel stood beside her, "We'll be heading back to the SGC, the Tok'ra want to see Daniel and Teal'c about something the found and I need to check on the results of those scans that the Prometheus ran on that cloaked ship. Apparently the Prometheus has found some anomalies in the scans."

"What kind of anomalies, ma'am?" asked Willow.

"Not sure" said the Colonel, "they've even found some intact data crystals that hopefully we can still access. Worse to worse, I'll just call my dad. Maybe he'll be able to help us."

"Cool" said Willow, "Oh, does the General know about your wedding?"

"Crap" said the Colonel, "no he doesn't, he hasn't even met Pete yet."

"Well" said Daniel, "I think the Tok'ra are sending him to the SGC, so you can tell him then."

"Indeed" said Teal'c stoically.

"Oh" said Willow grinning, "good luck."

"Nah" said the Colonel, "my dad will be happy."

"I was actually referring to Pete, ma'am" said Willow.

"Very funny" said the Colonel, "anyway, we'll be off now. I'll let you know once we find anything."

"Otherwise I'll see you tomorrow, ma'am" said Willow.

"See you, Willow" said Daniel.

"Bye, Daniel" replied Willow as Teal'c gave her a simple bow.

Daniel, Teal'c and the Colonel turned around and walked into an empty room and closed the door. Willow looked on as she saw a flash of a bright white light from underneath the door before she turned around smiling.

"Willow" said Anya as she and Tara walked around the corner carrying a cake.

"Hey" said Willow smiling as she looked at Tara, "talked to Kennedy?"

"Ye…. Yes" said Tara, "she's tired but feeling better."

"That's Slayer healing for you" said Willow.

"Ri.. right" replied Tara as she smiled at Willow, "maybe we sh.. should bring this in?"

"Is Dawn inside?" asked Anya.

"Yep" replied Willow as she opened the door.

"Hi Dawnie" said Tara as she walked into the room followed by Anya with the cake and then Willow who closed the door behind her.

"Happy belated birthday, Dawnie" said Buffy as she gave her sister a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks Buff" said a smiling Dawn as she blew out the candles in the cake.

As Dawn was blowing out the candles, Willow saw something in the corner of her eye that made her look out the small window that was on the door. Turning her head, she saw a glimpse of someone with red hair walking away from her and turn around a corner.

"No" thought Willow to herself as she slipped out of the room again and ran towards the woman.

"Athena" said Willow as she chased the woman, "Athena, wait."

"Willow, I'm not Athena" said Dr. Janet Frasier as she turned around once they had reached an empty hallway.

"Janet?" said Willow, "sorry, I thought you were….."

"You've had visions" said Janet.

"Yes" said Willow surprised, "how did you know?"

"Willow" said Janet, "I can't tell you."

"Is Athena an Ancient?" asked Willow.

"You know I can't….." said Janet as Willow interrupted her.

"I know" said Willow as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I'm sorry if I'm being a bit testy, it's been a long day."

"Are they alright?" asked Janet as she stood talking to Willow in a cream coloured shirt, black trousers and a white overcoat.

"Yea" said Willow, "the staff wants to keep them here for observation."

"Good" said Janet as she walked towards Willow, "is Cassie…?"

"She's doing great" said Willow, "you should visit her sometime, she knows that you're… you know."

"I know" said Janet, "thank you for giving her my message."

"It was my pleasure" said Willow.

Willow noticed as Janet faced reflected a sadness and worry that she had seen before, when she warned Willow about Anubis coming for her in her dream.

"Janet?" said Willow, "you alright?"

"Willow" said Janet, "I came to deliver a warning."

"What warning?" asked Willow as her face reflected her worry, "is it Anubis?"

"No" said Janet.

"But?" replied Willow.

"They're coming" said Janet cryptically.

"Who?" asked Willow.

"You need to be prepared" said Janet before she started stepping backwards and slowly disappearing, "the end of all things as you know is approaching. If the SGC falls, this galaxy will fall."

"Janet, wait" said Willow as she approached Dr. Frasier.

"I'm walking a very thin line, Willow" said Janet as she disappeared, "be prepared, and survive."

"Janet!" said Willow as she looked at a completely empty hallway, "what do you mean?"

TBC.

 


	59. The Coming of Joe

**Sunnydale Memorial Hospital, Secure Wing, 1000 hours.**

"Hey sleepyhead" said Willow as she looked down at a groggy Faith.

"Red?" said Faith as she turned towards Willow's voice with her eyes closed, "do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah" grinned Willow, "it's ten hundred."

"It's too soon for a wakeup call" said Faith as she turned and lay down on her side in her hospital bed.

"Come on" smiled Willow, "everyone's up just so you know. Buffy and Xander went down to get some breakfast. They're letting the both of you and Kennedy go home today while the others go back tomorrow."

"Good for them" mumbled Faith with her eyes closed.

"Come on" whispered Willow as she leaned into Faith's ear, "I thought you said you wanted to test the acoustics in the hotel room?"

"I do" said Faith as she turned onto her side again, this time to face her with her eyes open, "but I perform better after a good night's sleep."

"Since when?" said Willow.

"Since today" replied Faith who gave Willow a small smile.

"Well" said Willow, "the hospital is releasing you in a few hours, so we can go back to the hotel and you can sleep all you want."

"Yaaay" mumbled Faith as she looked at a grinning Willow, "you seem to be enjoying torturing me."

"This isn't torture" said Willow, "but what I have planned if you don't get up right this instant can be considered torture in some circles, although I do believe you'll enjoy it."

"Don't you dare do that again" said Faith as she quickly got up and sat on the bed.

"Awww shucks" said Willow with a smile, "If you lay down longer, I'd have had no choice but to do that."

"Why would you do that?" said Faith smirking while she got off the bed.

"If would have been fun to see you try and keep yourself from screaming too loud" grinned Willow, "especially with the other potentials and Kennedy in the room across the hall."

"You know" said Faith as she walked over to Willow, "let's go to the hotel before we do anything else, let's see who can make who scream the most."

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as she closed the privacy curtain around Faith's bed.

**BPRI Headquarters, Sunnydale, 1300 hours.**

"Agent Barret" said Willow as she walked towards the NID man, "how are you Malcolm?"

"Good" said Barret as he shook both Willow and Faith's hands, "sorry to have met the both of you again under such circumstances."

"True" said Willow.

"I hope that you're doing better now, Miss Lehane" said Barret.

"Oh, I'm doing great" grinned Faith as she glanced at Willow and remembered what happened in the privacy of their hotel room.

"That's good to know" said Barret as he motioned them to follow him inside the building.

"Any news on Agent Reed?" asked Willow as she and Faith followed him to Cordelia and Angel's office.

"Nothing yet" said Barret as he opened the door and the three of them walked into the office where Buffy and Kennedy were also seated alongside Angel and Cordelia.

"Please sit" said Barret as he motioned to Faith to take a seat next to Kennedy, "first of all, I'd like to apologize for what happened yesterday night. The Oversight Committee is under investigation as we speak by the NID's internal affairs department."

"Any news on Andy?" said Angel.

"As I was telling Captain Rosenberg, we haven't been able to determine his whereabouts or if he's even alive" said Barret.

"Did Travers say anything?" asked Buffy as she looked at Barret and then Willow.

"He was being interrogated the entire night" said Barret, "but all he told us is the same as what he told you and Miss Lehane, that he got these…. Demonic parasites….. from a contact who works for a rogue faction of the NID now known as the Trust."

"Any idea on who the contact is?" asked Willow.

"Oh yea" said Barret as he turned to look at Willow, "NORAD knows him pretty well."

"Really?" said Willow suspiciously.

"Willow?" asked Buffy.

"Oh no" said Willow as she came to a realization, "don't tell me it's that idiot."

"Unfortunately we still have been unable to find said idiot" replied Barret.

"Guys" said an exasperated Cordelia, "someone tried to implant these parasite things into my people and I, for one, would like to know whose ass Buffy and Kennedy would need to kick?"

"Malcolm?" said Willow.

"General Hammond and Woolsey said that they should know" replied Barret.

"Travers got it from Robert Kinsey" said Willow as Agent Barret nodded.

"Wait" said Angel and Kennedy, "Robert Kinsey? As in former vice president, Robert Kinsey?"

"Yes" said Willow.

"Unfortunately" continued Willow, "it's due to Kinsey that this just became an issue of national security. Not only did he try to implant Faith, Buffy and Kennedy with these parasites, it was just a precursor to introducing them into the general population."

"Willow" said Buffy, "please, not the whole national security thing again, I thought we had clearance for all of this."

"Buffy" said Willow, "I know you want to get this guy but trust me, you're going to be having your hands full with going after the Watcher's Council."

"According to Mr. Travers" said Barret as he looked at Buffy, "the Council members were fully complicit in what had almost happened to you. In fact, after Mr. Travers received the parasites, he approached the Council and got their permission to come to NID oversight and propose the plan on controlling you and artificially activating the Potential Slayers."

"I know you don't like this" said Willow as she sat next to Buffy, "but dealing with threats to national security is my job. You said you wanted to repair our relationship, let's start with this. Let me actually do my job. Trust me, I wish I could tell you everything but I can't. I just need for you to trust me…. Can you trust me?"

"Do I get first shot at him after you get him and after you're done with him?" said Buffy as she looked at Willow.

"Yes" said Willow.

"Alright" said Buffy, "I trust you."

"Thanks" said Willow as Buffy smiled at her.

"Red" said Faith, "Travers say anything else?"

"Malcolm?" said Willow as she looked at Agent Barret.

"Yeah" replied Barret, "he said he got those parasites over a week ago from Kinsey. But we're not sure how Agent Reed is involved or if he even knew about what was going on."

"Will we be handling the search for Andy?" asked Angel.

"Yes" said Barret, "the NID security detail is fully under your control as of this moment."

"Good" said Angel as he got on the phone to the head of security at the BPRI, "I'll get them started on scouring the city for him."

"Doesn't he have a transmitter on him?" asked Willow.

"We tried tracking it" said Barret, "but no luck. It's been silent."

"I see" said Willow.

"Cordy" said Buffy, "we'll join the search for Agent Reed."

"Buffy" said Cordelia, "I need you and Kennedy to take it easy."

"Come on" said Buffy, "we're fine, the doctors cleared us."

"I know" said Cordelia, "I know you're physically fine but you were taken hostage, beat up by super vampires and almost implanted by a parasite."

"I know" said Buffy, "I was there."

"I know" said Cordelia, "which is why I'm asking you and Kennedy to hold off doing anything work related for tonight."

"But…." Said Buffy.

"Buffy" said Cordelia as she looked at both Kennedy and Buffy, "spend time with Dawn; she's got a month left before she starts school again. And Kennedy, spend time with Tara; she was worried about you when you got injured."

"Buff" said Willow, "Cordy's right, you need to relax."

"Don't you have work?" said Buffy as she looked at Willow.

"Well" said Willow, "we don't have leads on Kinsey yet, plus I'm actually on vacation until tomorrow morning which is when Faith and I will be leaving for Colorado."

"Great" said Kennedy, "I wanna go up against the great Willow Rosenberg."

"Huh?" said Willow.

"Come on" said Kennedy, "none of us are doing anything."

"So, what you're saying is you won't stop bugging me until you prove how good you are?" said Willow as she noticed Buffy give herself a face palm.

Just then, Faith's phone started to ring.

"Yep" said Faith as she answered the phone, "Hey Big-G, what's…."

"Faith?" said Willow as she noticed the worried look on her face.

"Sure" said Faith, "give us ten minutes."

"Faith?" said Willow as she put the phone down after having disconnected the call.

"We need to go, now!" said Faith as she grabbed Willow's hand,

"Faith!" said Willow.

"Something happened to Big-G" said Faith, "heart attack."

"What!" said Willow as she looked back at Agent Barret and the others.

"Go" said Cordelia.

"We'll find that guy, Buffy" said Willow as she ran out the door with Faith.

"Faith" said Willow as they ran into the parking lot and got into the car.

"I'll tell you everything, Red" said Faith, "we just need to go to the hotel first."

"Alright" said a worried Willow as Faith started the car and drove towards the hotel like a mad woman.

It took Faith driving over the speed limit almost ten minutes to get to the hotel and then immediately check out from the room.

"Faith" said Willow quietly as the brunette Slayer pulled her into the women's rest room again and she took out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" asked Willow.

"Just wait" said Faith just when the call connected, "hey, we're here."

"Faith?" said Willow as she heard a buzzing sound and then the both of them were enveloped in a bright white light. Willow noticed the scenery change just as the light faded away to reveal the front of General O'Neill's house.

"What are we doing here?" said Willow as she looked at Faith, "we should be at the hospital."

"Big-G didn't have a heart attack" whispered Faith as she crept towards the door, "he said he had company."

_Willow: "So?"_

_Faith: "You forgot didn't you? Simpson's marathon the whole day today. He asked that no one disturb him unless there was world endage involved. But even then…"_

_Willow: "The person who calls him has to stay a week at the Alpha Site. I remember; and?"_

_Faith: "Why did he say he has company when he expressly said that he didn't want to be disturbed."_

_Willow: "It could be a girlfriend."_

_Faith: "Really?"_

_Willow: "Ok, you're right."_

_Willow: "Wait a sec, why didn't he call Colonel Carter or Teal'c?"_

_Faith: "Don't know. He just said he needed you and me here on the double."_

_Willow: "Ok."_

Willow and Faith cautiously walked towards the General's door, and knocked.

"Yea" said General O'Neill, "come in."

"Sir?" said Willow as she walked into the living room only to see a bald man standing in front of the General who looked at her and Faith with eyes wide open.

"Hey guys" said General O'Neill as he turned looked at the two women, "this is Joe… Joe Spencer and apparently he came to make me pay for ruining his life… or something."

"O…k" said Willow as she walked towards the General while Faith stood with her arms across her chest in the hallway, blocking the way to the front door should Joe decide to make a run for it.

"You… you're Willow Rosenberg" said Joe as he pointed at Willow which made her look at the General and then Faith in surprise.

"And you" said Joe as he looked at Faith, "you're the vampire Slayer, you can't believe how excited my boy was when I told him that vampire really existed. Well, my wife blamed me for his nightmares but I couldn't help it, he wanted more stories. Its all true isn't it?"

"Ummmm…" said Faith as Joe ran over to her and shook her hand, "I saw you getting a medal for what you did when Anubis possessed Willow. Thank you for saving the galaxy and this planet."

"Big-G?" said Faith confused as she looked at Joe and then at the General.

"He just popped in with a fake gun about twenty minutes ago" said the General as he gently pulled Joe away from Faith, "I just wanted Red here to see if he was telling the truth or if he is just a nutcase."

"Joe, right?" said Willow as she stepped forward, "you know me?"

"Just what I've seen through his eyes" said Joe.

"Huh?" said Faith, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Apparently he saw all of our missions through the gate and other everyday stuff" said the General.

"Yes" said Joe as he nodded his head excitedly, "even feelings. I mean I know the feelings that the General has for….."

"Maybe we should stop now" said General O'Neill as he noticed Willow and Faith trying their best not to laugh.

"You feeling alright? Captain?" said the General as Willow's face turned bright red from her trying not to laugh.

"Ahem" said Willow as she gave a big grin, "yes Sir. Just had a thought, sir."

"Right" said General O'Neill, "can you make sure he's saying is the truth."

"Sure" said Willow as she approached Joe.

"So you really were a Witch?" said Joe, "but you found out that you have Ancient and Furling DNA. Then you were cloned after Anubis activated all the powers of the Ancients within you, leading to the death of your original body. When you came back, the General said that you were Willow 2.0."

"Yep" said a very confused Willow as she sat down across from Joe, "now, I want you to tell me everything you told the General."

"You're going to use your emphatic abilities to see if I'm lying right?" said Joe excitedly.

"Ummm… yeah" said Willow as she looked at the General and then at Faith, who just shrugged her shoulders.

After Joe excitedly told Willow everything that he saw, the red head turned to the General shocked.

"Sir" said Willow, "he's telling the truth. I don't know how but he saw everything through your eyes, there's no deception."

"OK" said the General as he picked up the keys to his truck, "everyone lets go."

"Where to?" asked Joe.

"You're gonna see a doctor" said the General.

"At the SGC?" said Joe excitedly.

"Ummm.. yea" said the General as Joe ran out to his truck.

"So, Big-G" said Faith, "he just broke in huh?"

"Yep" said the General.

"You didn't lock up, did you Sir?" smiled Willow.

"Let's go" said the General as he walked past a grinning Willow who telekinetically locked the General's door.

**Briefing Room, SGC, four hours later.**

"So" said Daniel as he looked at the General, "he broke into your house."

"Yes" said the General as he looked at Willow and Faith.

"Thought about an alarm?" said Daniel.

"Dog, maybe" said the General.

"Or you could just lock the door, Big-G" said Faith.

"Good point" said the General.

"Don't worry, Sir" said Willow, "I locked the door before coming here."

"Thanks" said the General.

"Yes, Jack" said Daniel, "that's what most people do."

"Very funny" said the General.

"I try" replied Daniel.

"And all of this coming from someone who couldn't get to Atlantis again, because the ship he was on was boarded by a space pirate" said General O'Neill.

"How is that the same?" said Daniel.

"Both are funny" said Faith as Daniel and the General looked at her, "come on, it's funny. Space Pirates, what's not funny about that?"

"Ha ha ha" said Daniel sarcastically just as Joe walked in.

"Done with your physical?" said the General as he stood up.

"Yes" said Joe before he looked at Daniel.

"Dr. Jackson" said Joe, "I read your book after I got the visions."

"Really?" said Daniel excitedly, "how did you like it?"

"Never finished it" said Joe, "sorry."

"Right" said Daniel as he looked at a grinning Willow.

"He thinks me and Faith are cool" said Willow as she looked at Daniel.

"Yaaay" replied Daniel as he sat back down and sulked.

Just then Colonel Carter and Teal'c had walked in with the Colonel carrying a laptop and she sat next to General O'Neill.

"Colonel Samantha Carter" said Joe as he approached her, "It an honour to finally meet you. I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for our planet. There are not enough words."

"Umm… nice to meet you too… ah" said The Colonel nervously.

"Joe"

'Ah" said the Colonel, "the General's house guest."

"Not my house guest" said the General as Colonel Carter smiled and sat down again and opened her laptop.

"Teal'c" said Joe as he approached the Jaffa and grasped his arm in the traditional Jaffa handshake, "Shel kek nem ron."

Teal'c looked bemused at the General and Willow before he bowed his head slightly at Joe who left go of his arm and stepped back.

"T" said the General, "meet Joe Spencer."

"Welcome to the SGC, Joe Spencer" said Teal'c.

"He's a barber" said the General.

"Yes" said Joe as he looked at Teal'c's hair, "to be honest with you, I liked it better when you had no hair. It was more stylish."

At that Teal'c looked curiously at Joe before looking at Willow and Faith who had their mouths covered with their hands as they tried to stifle their laughter. Teal'c then looked at Colonel Carter who sat back n her chair until the laptop screen covered her mouth with had a huge grin on it.

"I prefer my hair as it is currently" said Teal'c stoically.

"Of course" said Willow, "it's very cool."

"Indeed" said Teal'c.

"So" said General O'Neill as he looked at Colonel Carter, "whatcha looking at?"

"Sir" said the Colonel, "initial tests show that Joe possesses the Ancient gene."

"Really?" said Joe excitedly, "just like General O'Neill and Willow?"

"Yes" said the Colonel.

"Hey" said Joe as he turned to General O'Neill, "I just want you to know that if you ever need me to use the chair device in Antarctica in the defence of the planet, I'm there."

"Thanks" said the General as he patted Joe's arm.

"But" said the Colonel, "other than the gene, his physiology is completely normal."

"If people possess the Ancient gene" said Faith, "then how come he's the only one who sees what Big-G see's?"

"Joe" said Willow, "you said you got these visions after you bought a stone from a garage sale?"

"Yes" said Joe.

"Carter?" said the General.

"Unfortunately, our knowledge of Ancient physiology is fairly limited" said the Colonel, "I mean Willow's body has been genetically engineered to be similar to that of pre-ascended Ancients but we can't be sure if that's exactly how the Ancients were. But what we do know is that Joe has somehow managed to gain access to huge amounts of classified information, mainly in regard to SG-1. And that these visions are somehow connected to the stone he found."

"You claim to receive these visions only within proximity of the stone" said Teal'c as he looked at Joe, "perhaps there is a connection between the stone and your genetic predispositions."

"Wait a second" said Daniel as he stood up and ran, "I'll be back."

_Willow: "Daniel?"_

_Daniel: "Tell Jack, I've seen that stone before. I think there's another one in storage. I'll be right back."_

_Willow: "Ok."_

"Sir" said Willow, "Daniel said that he think we have another stone, just like the one Joe has, in storage. He's gone to retrieve it. He'll be right back."

"Alright Red" said the General.

"You just spoke to him telepathically, didn't you?" asked Joe.

"Yep" said Willow.

"That's just.. so cool" said Joe excitedly.

"I know right?" said Faith smiling.

"And you" said Joe, "a Slayer, wow. How many vampires have you dusted?"

"A few" said Faith.

"More than Buffy?" said Joe as he looked at the curious looks that Willow and Faith gave him, "yeah, I saw the time when the General rescued you from the Slayer Council."

"Oh" said Willow.

"Definitely more than Buffy" said Faith, "maybe…. I think… I never counted."

"You should" said Willow.

"Wanna help?" said Faith.

"Like a special project?" replied Willow.

"Yep" smiled Faith.

"Sure" said Willow.

"I knew I've seen it somewhere before!" exclaimed Daniel as he ran back into the briefing room and placed another stone next to Joe's.

"We had one?" asked the General as he looked at Daniel.

"Yea" said Daniel, "I brought this back from P3R-233, you know that planet with the Quantum Mirror I went through? I think these two are a set. They have the exact same markings."

"Oh" said the General as he picked up the one that Daniel had just brought in, "I think I touched this when I walked into you lab after that incident. I remember I came to tell you that we had intel that Apophis wasn't as dead as we hoped he'd be. It was on your table and I picked it up and rubbed it."

"Maybe that's when this stone activated itself?" said Willow as she shrugged her shoulders, "a subspace link that connected two minds?"

"Willow's right" said Daniel, "I think the stones are a kind of Ancient long range communication device, allowing people to see events over great distances through some sort of psychic connection. Now Jack must have activated the link between the stones by picking up the second stone. Now after that, all that would be required is a certain proximity to the stone, for the connection to be activated."

"And Joe activated the stone he bought from the garage sale" said Faith, "that completed the link, didn't it."

"Looks like it" said Colonel Carter, "but that still doesn't explain the proximity issue. I mean, if the stone General O'Neill touched was kept here in storage, how was Joe able to see everything that happened to the General off-world?

"Oh!" said Daniel as he made the connection, "I think Joe was getting most of it from when Jack was writing up his reports right here on the base. I mean the stone was being stored just a few levels above his office so that must have been close enough for it to activate."

"Cool" said Faith.

"Hold on" said Colonel Carter as she looked at Daniel, "If the stones worked the way you said, shouldn't General O'Neill have been able to see elements of Joe's life, as well?"

"Theoretically, yes" said Daniel.

"General?" said Willow as she looked at him.

"Bowling league, Thursday nights?" said the General as he looked at Joe, "you got game."

"You saw that?" said Joe in amazement.

"Jack" said Daniel, "you've been seeing parts of the life of a barber in Indiana for seven years, and you never mentioned it?"

"I did, I must have" said the General as he looked around the table.

"No Sir" said the Colonel.

"I concur" said Willow.

"Me too" said Faith.

"We have not been notified O'Neill" said Teal'c.

"You didn't find it the least bit odd?" asked Daniel.

"No" said the General, "I actually found it quite relaxing."

"General" said Joe, "I have a favour to ask you."

"I already know what you're going to say" said the General.

"Please?" said Joe, "Just one word from you to my wife and it would confirm everything I've been telling her for the past eight years was true."

"Sir" said Willow.

"We owe him Sir" said the Colonel.

"Yea, Jack" said Daniel.

"Oh all right" said the General, "get your wife to meet us somewhere and I'll tell her the truth."

"Thank you" said Joe.

"Alright" said Willow as she rubbed her hands together, "now that we're done with all of this, how about dinner at O'Malley's later tonight?"

"I still remember that time the three of you were banned from there" said Joe laughing as everyone stood up to leave, "that was hilarious."

"Yeah" said Colonel Carter, "wasn't that funny."

"Red" said the General, "I know it's your vacation day today so you and Faith go on home, we'll see you tonight."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow as she and Faith walked out of the briefing room but not before turning to Joe, "I wish you the best of luck with your wife Joe, hope everything works out."

"Thanks" said Joe, "see you tonight; I really would like to hear more about your adventures in Sunnydale."

"Sure" smiled Willow, "as long as you don't tell your son that the stories are true. No need to give him any more nightmares, don't you think."

"I agree" said Joe.

"Until tonight then" said Faith as the both of them walked away.

TBC

 


	60. Wedding Dress Shopping

**Colonel Carter's Residence, two months later, 1100 hours**

"Sam?" said Pete as he walked out of the shower but didn't find the Colonel in their bedroom, "Hey babe, where are you?"

"Hey Pete" said Colonel Carter she reached her front door, ready to go out.

"Where you off to?" asked Pete.

"I'm off to meet with Willow and Faith" replied the Colonel, "Remember? I wanted to take a look at some dresses and they're supposed to be accompanying me."

"Really?" asked Pete as he grabbed the Colonel by her hips and pulled her closer to him before whispering into her ear, "you really need to go?"

"Yeah" smiled the Colonel, "unless you've changed your mind."

'And miss a chance like this to piss off all your suitors?' thought Pete to himself, 'and those three bitches you call your friends.'

"You're kidding, right?" asked Pete, "no way, I can't wait until to see you walk down that aisle."

"Me too" said the Colonel as she kissed Pete before opening the door.

"Don't worry" said Pete, "I'll take care of all the invitations; you don't worry about anything else."

"Great" said the Colonel, "thanks."

'No problem' thought Pete to himself as he waved to the Colonel, 'after we're married, we'll have our children and then you'll have no choice but to stay home where you'll be safe.'

**Wedding Outfitters, Colorado Springs, 1120 hours**

"Hey Sam" said Faith as she sat on the hood of her car with Willow and Dawn, "you're late."

"Sorry, Sorry" said the Colonel as she locked the doors to her car and walked towards the four women, "Pete wanted to talk about some stuff."

"I see" said Willow.

"Hi Dawn" said the Colonel as she saw the brunette standing next to Faith, "when did you get back from Sunnydale? How was your Summer? Dusted any vampires?"

Willow and Faith just looked at each other and tried not to laughed when the Colonel said the word 'vampires' with a straight face.

"Yes" smiled the Colonel as she looked at Willow and Faith, and their struggle not to laugh, "I know I can't believe I said that like it was something normal for me, but I did see the two vampires feeding on Buffy and Faith, and I saw Willow dust them with my eyes. So…. Yeah…. There it is."

"Sorry, ma'am" said Willow, 'its just something I never would have thought you would say without cringing or laughing."

"Very funny, Captain" said the Colonel as she grinned at Willow.

"I try, ma'am" said Willow.

"So… Dawn?" said the Colonel.

"The rest of the summer was great" said Dawn, "did some research stuff with Anya and Fred, went on some patrols with Buffy and her team although she wasn't happy about it. And I did dust my first vamp the night before coming back with some help from Buffy."

"Congratulations" said the Colonel, "did anything to celebrate?"

"Kennedy threw me a 'you killed a vamp' party" smiled Dawn.

"Really?" said Faith, "and I wasn't invited?"

"Well" whispered Willow, "we were off world until yesterday afternoon, so even if you were invited you wouldn't have been able to make it."

"Right" said Faith as she looked at Willow before looking at Dawn, "which means that we need to be celebrating tonight."

"Huh?" said Dawn, "I think I've had enough celebrations for one night."

"No… no… no… no…. No…" smiled Faith, "you're coming with me, Red and Sam for some fun."

"Ummmmm….." said the Colonel nervously as the three women looked at her, "I have a dinner date with Pete tonight."

"Oh" said Dawn as she suddenly came to a realization, "I'm sorry, I never congratulated you on your engagement. When's the big day?"

"Thank you" said the Colonel, "we're planning for it to be in a year's time, well barring anything unforeseen that is."

As they were talking, Willow turned to her left and smiled as she saw General O'Neill walking towards them after he left a grocery store.

"Carter?" said General O'Neill as he walked towards the group of women with two bags full of groceries in his hands, "whatcha doing out here?"

"Sir" said the Colonel and Willow as they stood straight and faced him.

Dawn couldn't help but smile as she saw the red head suddenly get off the hood of Faith's car quickly, and stand at attention.

"Come on" said the General as he waved his hands at the two officers indicating that they should be at ease, "relax Carter, Red."

"Shopping, Sir?" said Willow as she looked at the bags.

"Yep" said the General, "I'm planning on making my world famous omelette for lunch."

"World famous?" said Dawn,

"Yep" replied the General.

"Ok" said Faith, "I know I may regret asking this but what makes it world famous?"

"Ummmm…" said the General as he looked into his bags, "the eggs."

"Sir" said the Colonel, "eggs exactly aren't a special recipe."

"Right" said the General.

"You put beer, don't you?" said Colonel Carter.

"Maybe" said the General as he looked at the grinning faces of the three women in front of him, "don't knock it until you tried it."

"Yes, sir" said Willow.

"Right" said the General as he looked at Willow, the store and then looked at the Colonel, "so….. dress shopping?"

"Ummmm.." replied the Colonel nervously, "yes, Sir. Would you like to join us, Sir?"

"Not exactly my forte" said the General as he looked at the Colonel and then at the dress shop at the strip mall they were at, "maybe you ladies should go ahead and do the shopping for the dress."

"Yes Sir" said Colonel Carter as she turned around and headed for the store entrance before she stopped and turned back and walked to the General, "ummm.. could you ladies excuse us?"

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow as she nodded towards Faith and Dawn and motioned for them to head to the entrance to the store.

Once the three of them walked to the entrance, Willow turned to face the General and Colonel Carter who were just having a talk. It was then that she felt a pain in her heart with a huge wave of sadness that made her eyes water, it was the same pain and emotions she felt the day Colonel Carter had told the General about her accepting Pete's wedding proposal.

"Willow" said Dawn as she saw the red head rubbing her chest and her face showing signs of pain, "are you alright? Are you having a heart attack? I mean you're rubbing your chest like that and crying. Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Red?" said Faith as she put one arm around her shoulder and another hand on her arm, "you ok?"

"Yeah" said Willow as she lokoed at Faith and then at Dawn, "I'm ok, its not a heart attack."

_Faith: "Sam told Big-G something?"_

_Willow: "I guess. It's the same feelings and pain as that time. Actually it's more, I mean it hurts more."_

_Faith: "Oh. Anything I can do to help?"_

_Willow: "Sorry. I don't think they have medicine for empathic heart pains."_

"Dawn" said Willow, "I'm sorry to worry you; I was just worried about something and my empathic abilities fedback on myself. Don't worry."

"You sure?" said Dawn.

"Yeah" said Willow as she stood straight up when he Colonel was walking back towards them. Willow glanced past the Colonel and noticed that General O'Neill looked on, with pain showing on his face, as Colonel Carter walked towards them before he turned around and walked towards his truck that was parked in the distance.

"You ladies ready?" said the Colonel as she reached the entrance and opened the door.

"Ma'am" said Willow as she suddenly realized that the feelings that she was getting, was coming from Colonel Carter as well, "are you alright?"

'Did the General tell you something, ma'am? Did you tell him something as well?' thought Willow to herself as she looked at a sadness that was etched on the Colonel's Face just for a few seconds, before she smiled and looked back at Willow.

"Yes" smiled the Colonel as she walked into the shop followed by Faith and Dawn, with Willow standing outside looking at the General walk away.

_Willow: "Faith, tell the Colonel I'll be right back, will you?"_

_Faith: "Huh? Where you going?"_

_Willow: "I'll be right back, need to talk to the General."_

_Faith: "What you want me to tell Sam?"_

_Willow: "I need to see the General about an idea I had about reverse engineering the Kull Armour we managed to get back to the SGC last week. No….. scratch that….. just tell her that I have a idea for a new beer recipe that I just have to share with the General before I forget. Its for…. Oh just come up with something."_

_Faith: "Anything?"_

_Willow: "Sure."_

_Faith: "Ok then."_

_Willow: "Nothing too over the top, Faith."_

_Faith: "Of course not, Red."_

_Willow: "Thank you."_

Faith then saw Willow take off towards the General.

"Hey" said Dawn as she saw Willow take off, "where's Willow going?"

"Willow?" said the Colonel as she saw Willow run across the parking lot towards General O'Neill's truck before she turned to face Faith, "what's she doing?"

"She wants to ask Big-G if she can have the week off for our anniversary, I mean dating anniversary" said Faith with a grin.

"Really?" smiled the Colonel as she nudged Faith, "where are you ladies planning on going?"

"Going?" said Faith smirking, "we're not even planning on leaving the bedroom."

"Ok" said Dawn as she looked at Colonel Carter, "I'll be spending that entire week in Sunnydale, I'm not staying in that apartment if those two are going to be going at it."

"Good idea" said the Colonel before looking at Faith, "too much information, Faith."

"You asked, Sam" smiled Faith as she looked at the Colonel, "so, ready to pick out your dress?"

"Yes" said Colonel Carter as she shook her head, "lets go."

"Sir" said Willow as she ran towards the General's truck, "please, wait."

"Red?" asked General O'Neill as he turned down his driver side window and his radio, "what's up? Everything alright?"

"May I come in, Sir?" said Willow as she pointed to the passenger side seat.

"Sure" replied the General confused.

He looked on as Willow ran around the front of his truck and opened his passenger side door before slipping inside.

"So" said the General, "what's going on?"

"Sir" replied Willow, "permission to speak freely?"

"Ummmmmm….. about?" said the General nervously.

"Stuff, Sir" said Willow nervously as she shifted her eyes between the General and the store, "just some stuff. I mean, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I'm just asking you listen."

"O…..K" said the General nervously, "permission granted."

"Sir" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Carter while she was picking out a dress with Dawn as Faith sat on a couch drinking what looked like champagne, "I don't like Pete, or as Cassie not so affectionately calls him, the Potato Face."

"Red" said the General.

"Please Sir" said Willow, "just asking for you to listen."

"Alright" sighed the General.

"Sir" said Willow as she looked at General O'Neill nervously, "you know I'm an empath, right?"

"Yes" said the General.

"I know how you feel about Colonel Carter" said Willow as the General immediately snapped his head towards the red head's direction, "don't worry Sir, I wont tell her anything. I know I'm not supposed to tell you either but I could literally feel your heart breaking just now when she was talking to you, and the day she told you about her accepting the Potato's proposal."

"What do you mean?" asked the General as his face suddenly showed concern.

"When she told you about her accepting the Potato's proposal, I felt a sharp sting in my chest" said Willow, "and…"

"Damn, Red" said the General as he he ran his hands through his hair, "I'm sorry."

"Please don't be sorry, Sir" said Willow as she shook her head, "it just confirmed everything I've observed since I came to the SGC. The pain in my chest wouldn't have happened unless you felt deeply for her, that's why the empathic feedback to me was so strong."

"Nice to know that I've confirmed something for you, Red" said the General as he rested his hands on his steering wheel.

"Sir" said Willow, "I don't want her to get married to that guy, neither does Faith, nor does Cassie. Especially Cassie."

"What are you talking about?" said the General.

"She thought that he was following the Colonel and that he may have run a background check on her" said Willow.

"How does she know?" asked the General surprised.

"I think she may have overheard some….." said Willow as she suddenly got a flash of a memory from the General's mind, "Sir, you knew?"

"Huh?" said the General.

"When I mentioned that background check" said Willow in shock as she looked the General, "you screamed out a memory. I'm sorry but I couldn't help but hear and see it. He really did a background check on her?"

"Yea" sighed the General, "he did."

"But…." Said Willow.

"No" replied the General, "I didn't tell Carter about it. It happened after she told me about the cop in the elevator. General Hammond called me up to his office later and told me that he got a call from the NID that that guy had asked one of his FBI contacts to run a background check on Carter, he claimed that she was part of a current case."

"But why?" said Willow, "How come…..?"

"I didn't tell her?" said the General as he interrupted Willow.

"Yes Sir" replied the red head.

"Because she was happy" said the General as he saw the Colonel with a dress on and modelling it for Faith and Dawn.

"Ouch" said Willow as she rubbed her chest again.

"Sorry, Red" said the General as he looked back at the red head, "so that's it."

"I see" said Willow, "Well, I found out that the Potato was following Colonel Carter."

"What?!" said the General, "I didn't know that."

"I was debating with myself whether I should tell the Colonel or not" said Willow.

"Did you?" asked the General.

"Yes" said Willow as she looked at the General's surprised look, "I told her during the mission to that planet that had all those quantum mirrors, the one when I went into that other reality to save the other Dawn."

"Oh" said the General as he turned to look at the shop again, "guess it didn't help any, huh?"

"Unfortunately it didn't, Sir" said Willow, "later when she told us that she accepted the proposal, the Colonel told me that she talked to Pete about it and that he gave her some kind of a reason for doing what he did."

"Oh" replied the General.

"But" said Willow, "If you tell her about the background check…."

"It won't change anything" said the General sadly, "she'll either still marry him or she'll not marry him but resent us for telling her the truth. She's an adult Red, she's made her choice."

"Even if it's the wrong one?" asked Willow.

"Carter thought that you going into that other reality was a mistake but you still did it" said the General as he looked at Willow, "You made a choice to go, even though she had her misgivings, as did I."

"This is different, Sir" said Willow.

"Really?" asked the General, "you're telling me that a small part of yourself wouldn't have resented us if we had told you not to go?"

"I would have followed your orders, Sir" said Willow.

"I'm not saying that you wouldn't follow orders" said the General, "what I'm saying is that, if your arguments for going to that other reality didn't fly with Carter, if she had ordered you to stay… would you have felt resentment towards her."

"It's not the same, Sir" said Willow.

"Red" said the General, "I know you would have felt a little resentment, I know you."

"Sir" said Willow.

"Which is why we can't tell her about the background check" said the General, "I don't want her to resent the both of us. I ordered her to get a life and that's exactly what she's doing."

"Sir" replied Willow, "I know you have feelings for her, and I wish that it was different."

"Me too, Red" said the General, "but I won't ask her to give up her career and honestly, I can't give up mine. The SGC is too important for the both of us to put everything on the line for a 'what if' situation. Hell, I don't even know what her feelings are."

"Do you want me to tell you?" asked Willow.

"No" said the General, "I won't like the answer either way and I really don't want to cause you more hurt."

"I'm sorry, sir" said Willow.

"It's alright" replied the General as he looked at the red head, "you should get back, I think Carter may need your opinion on the next few dresses she tries."

"What will you be doing, Sir?" asked Willow as she opened the passenger side door, "I mean once you get home."

"Probably getting a tiny bit drunk?" said the General as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ummmm… no" replied Willow with a grin.

"No?" said the General surprised.

"You heard me, Sir" smiled Willow, "No, you are not getting drunk."

"But the beer" said the General in a whining voice as he pointed to the two six pack of beer in the back of the truck.

"No" said Willow, "after we're done with shopping and lunch; I'll come by with Dawn and Faith, and we'll have dinner."

"Red" said the General, "I'd really like…."

"Sir" said Willow as she pointed to her own face, "this is my resolve face, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"But" said the General.

"Sir" said Willow as she furrowed her eyebrows, "don't make me give a double combo of my resolve face and my magical pout."

"Alright, alright" said the General as he scratched his head, "1800 hours, don't be late."

"Sir" said Willow, "I'll get the steaks and stuff, Faith makes a mean lasagne and I'll get Dawn to make a salad or something. I'll even get Daniel and Teal'c to come as well."

"Alright" said the General, "Get them to bring the beer."

"Of course Sir" said Willow as she got out of the truck before turning around to the General, "I'm really sorry, Sir."

"She asked me about kids" said the General as Willow almost closed the door before she opened it again.

"Sir?" asked Willow.

"She started to babble….. yeah babble would be the right term…. About having kids" said the General as he leaned back into his seat as Willow got back into the truck, "she was worried about what she would have to do if she does have kids, would she have to take maternity leave and then come back or would she have to drop off the baby at day care on her way to some unexplored planet?"

"I see" said Willow as she quietly listened.

"She then asked me what I would do" said the General.

"Sir?" asked Willow.

"What I would do if things were different?" said the General.

"What would you do, Sir?" asked Willow softly.

"I wouldn't be here" said the General as he looked at Colonel Carter come out in a different dress, "if Charlie was still alive, and if I was still with Sara then I wouldn't be here. I'd probably be retired and living a boring life. I would never have met Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie, Faith or you. And I wouldn't have met Carter."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow.

"She also asked me if I was coming to the wedding" said the General.

"Are you, Sir?" asked Willow as she looked at her Commanding Officer who was looking at the Colonel as she drank some champagne.

"I told her that I would" said General O'Neill.

"I'm glad, Sir" said Willow, "you never know, you may meet someone there. I heard that people can find their significant others at weddings."

"Yeah?" said the General as he looked at Willow, "who said that?"

"Ummmmm" said Willow as she looked around nervously, "me?"

"Right" said the General, "alright Red, you should get going. I'll call Daniel and Teal'c to come by tonight. And don't worry about the steaks. I've got enough in my freezer to last for weeks."

"Alright Sir" said Willow as she got out again, "I'll get Faith to just prepare the lasagne anyway and get Dawn to make a salad or something."

"If Cassie didn't have to leave last night, she would have been able to make some great garlic bread" said the General.

"Really?" said Willow, "she never made me one when we stayed together."

"You never asked, Red" said the General.

"Right" smiled Willow as she closed the door.

"See ya, red" said the General as he started the truck.

"Bye, Sir" said Willow, "see you tonight."

"Yep" said the General, "oh, Carter coming?"

"Sorry Sir" said Willow, "she said she has a date with the Potato."

"Ah" said the General, "anyway, see ya tonight."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow as he drove off and she ran back to the dress shop where Dawn, Faith and Colonel Carter looked at her as she came into the shop.

"So" said the Colonel as she turned around in the dress she was trying on, "did you get your week off?"

"Huh?" said Willow as she looked at Faith.

_Faith: "I kinda told her you asked for a week off for our anniversary."_

_Willow: "But that's not until next month."_

_Faith: "I know, but you asked me to come up with something."_

_Willow: "Right."_

"You know" said the Colonel, "for your anniversary."

"Right" said Willow, "yea, he agreed."

"OK" said Dawn, "I'll be in Sunnydale for the entire week."

"Why?" said Willow.

"Apparently" said the Colonel as she drank some champagne, "Faith has some plans for you."

"Oh?" smirked Willow.

"Involves some handcuffs and….." said Faith as Dawn put her hands on her mouth.

"We really don't need to know, Faith" laughed the Colonel as she looked at Willow, "so what do you think?"

"About that dress, ma'am?" asked Willow.

"Yep" smiled the Colonel.

"Looks good" said Willow as she gave the Colonel a thumbs up.

"Just good?" said the Colonel as she headed to the fitting room with another dress, "I'm trying this one."

"She's excited" said Faith.

"Yeah" said Willow, "Oh, we're having dinner at the General's place tonight."

"Is he alright?" whispered Dawn as both Faith and Willow looked at her, "oh come on, it's pretty obvious that he's got feelings for her. It would take a blind person not to see it."

"Don't tell anything to the Colonel though" whispered Willow, "regulations and all."

"I know" said Dawn, "I read up on it when I was in Sunnydale."

"Oh" said Willow.

"Yeah" replied Dawn, "kinda sad though, but romantic."

"Like a bad romantic movie" said Faith.

"One of those flops you mean?" said Willow.

"Yeah" replied Faith.

"Let's see" said Willow to herself as the Colonel walked out in yet another wedding dress, "maybe this will turn out to be a box office hit."

TBC.

 


	61. Just Another Tuesday for Dawn (Part 1)

**General O'Neill's Office, SGC, one month later.**

"Sir?" said Willow as she knocked on the General's door, "may I come in?"

"What's up?" asked General O'Neill as he motioned for Willow to come into his office and waved to the seat in front of him.

"Well Sir" said Willow nervously, "I was wondering…"

"Yes?" said the General.

"Well" replied Willow, "I was wondering if you would allow Dawn…."

"Red" said the General as he interrupted Willow.

"But Sir" said Willow as she leaned forward, "she's bored of all the translations that Daniel's been giving her, plus she already knows what we do."

"Red" said the General as he rubbed his forehead, "I thought we talked about this after you girls went dress shopping a month ago."

"We did, Sir" said Willow, "but Dawn's been doing exceptionally well in both her psychology and linguistics classes. Especially in linguistics, she's even been able to translate documents that would usually take Daniel a bit longer."

"Doesn't mean that it's accurate" said the General.

"She can train under Daniel, Sir" said Willow, "and maybe she can do an internship for her psych degree here. I mean the SGC does need shrinks, right Sir?"

"Qualified shrinks with security clearance, Red" said the General.

"I know, Sir" replied Willow, "but she already has that, I mean the clearance. I mean she saw the gate, she knows what we do. And I believe that she'll make a fantastic addition to Daniel's team, Sir."

"Did Daniel put you up to this?" asked the General as he eyed Willow suspiciously.

"No, Sir" said Willow, "Faith, Dawn and I were just having dinner yesterday when she brought up the fact that she was bored with Daniel's translations. She would like to do something more challenging so I told her that I'd talk to you and that it would completely be your decision."

"Hold on" said the General as he got on his phone, "Daniel, get your butt over here."

"Sir?" said Willow.

"Red" replied the General, "I sure hope that you're right about her."

"I am, Sir" smiled Willow, "you can put her on probationary status, Sir. All she wants to do is learn about what's out there and she thinks the best way to do that could be through learning the Goa'uld and Ancient languages."

"Jack?" said Daniel as he appeared panting outside the door.

"Hey Daniel" smiled Willow as Daniel slowly trudged into the General's office and sat down on the seat next to her, "had a nice run?"

"Yea" said Daniel, "you know how it is; when Jack calls you come a'running."

"Right" said the General as he looked at Daniel and then looked down at his table, "do you know about Red's request?"

"What request?" asked the archaeologist as he looked at Willow.

"The request to have one Dawn Summers work at the SGC?" said the General.

"Jack" replied Daniel, "I've been saying for months that I need her on my team."

"You have?" said the General.

"Uuuuh…. Yea!" said Daniel, "don't tell me you haven't been listening."

"Well" said the General as Willow sat there grinning, "you usually start by talking about some doo-hickey from somewhere and I guess I just glaze over."

"Really?" said Daniel.

"Yeah" replied the General.

"Right" said Daniel as he looked at Willow before looking back at General O'Neill, "so… about Dawn?"

"Look, she can be on your translation team and I'll talk to the shrinks here about putting her on some type of an internship so that she can gain experience" said the General as both Daniel and Willow smiled, "but she'll be restricted to on-base duties."

"What if she's needed off-world?" asked Daniel, "like Willow probably told you, she learns new languages really fast. I'll introduce her to the Ancient language and once she picks that up, maybe you can send her off-world with the archaeological team."

"Like what General Hammond did with me, Sir" said Willow as she looked at General O'Neill, "when I was a cadet, I was allowed off-world for purely research expeditions where chances of combat was extremely low."

"True" said the General as she looked at Willow, "but the mission SG1 and SG12 had last week was also supposed to be purely research but you got ambushed by Ba'al's Kull Warriors, remember?"

"That was different, Jack" said Daniel.

"How so?" asked the General as he leaned forward and looked at Daniel.

"Well" said Daniel, "for one, it was SG1. Since when is it a purely research expedition for us?"

"True" said Willow.

"Daniel, she can be on your team" said the General.

"Yes!" said Daniel as he suddenly stood up, "suck it you BPRI bastards!"

Willow and the General just stared at Daniel with their mouths open as Daniel gave his little outburst.

"Umm…. Sorry" said Daniel sheepishly as he sat back down and looked down at the floor.

"Sir?" smiled Willow as she turned to her commanding officer.

"Red" said the General, "as for her going off-world, I'm afraid it won't be with SG-1. We already have one resident archaeologist, linguist and one budding historian. Once she completes the training, she'll be assigned to either SG-11 or Sg-22."

"I understand, Sir" said Willow.

"Alright then" said the General as he stood up, "now that all of that's been taken care of, I'm hungry."

"You know what?" said Daniel, "me too. Lunch?"

"Sure" said the General as he turned to Willow, "Red?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting Faith in the gym for a sparring session" said Willow, "then we're going to go pick up Dawn from the university."

"Alright" said the General, "I'll get her I.D and passkey done by the end of today."

"Can I bring her by later to pick them up?" asked Willow.

"Sure" said the General, "you staying late?"

"Maybe" said Willow as she walked out with the two men, "I'm still trying to reverse engineer the Kull Armour that Faith and SG3 brought back. All I know so far is that the suit uses Ancient technology, so it's going to take some time. Colonel Carter and I are trying to make sure the armour can be used by normal humans."

"It doesn't work for normal humans?" asked Daniel as they reached the elevator lobby on the twenty seventh floor.

"Anubis specifically created the armour for the genetically engineered Goa'uld he put inside the suits" said Willow, "and since they weren't supposed to live that long anyway, we think that the armour as it is right now doesn't have any fail safes against damage to the human body."

"But Jacob was able to use it with no problems" said the General.

"General Carter's a Tok'ra, Sir" said Willow, "Sel'mak protected him from any adverse effects."

"Such as?" ask Daniel.

"For one thing" said Willow, "Colonel Carter and I found that the armour absorbs some of the energy from both projectile and energy based weapons like the Zats or the staff weapons, while the rest of the energy dissipates along the armour. The absorption of the energy, creates extreme heat throughout the armour which can cause serious burns to anyone who is not a Goa'uld or a Tok'ra."

"Dead end?" said the General.

"Well" said Willow, "Colonel Carter, Dr. Lee and Dr. Brightman are working on an insulation layer that someone can wear before putting on the suit. I'm trying to get the energy absorption rate lowered so that even if whoever wears the suit gets burnt, it won't be as bad."

"Still" said Daniel, "sounds dangerous for whenever becomes the guinea pig."

"Well" said Willow, "that's why I'm hoping it would be me."

"You?" said the General.

"I heal fast, Sir" said Willow, "the damage to me won't be as bad if, say, Colonel Carter was the guinea pig."

"I'll think about it" said General O'Neill, "get Carter and the others time to make sure the insulation layer is as safe as can be."

"Of course, Sir" said Willow as the doors to the elevator opened and the three of them walked in.

"Oh" said the General, "Carter wants you to go with her to Area 51 next month."

"Sir?" said Willow confused.

"Yep" replied the General, "the new 304 class ships have already started being built, she wants you with her to help in checking out the ship systems. Interested?"

"Of course, Sir" said an excited Willow.

"Alrighty" said the General, "I'll let Carter know."

"Where is Sam anyway?" asked Daniel, "I went by her lab and found Captain Hailey."

"Meeting Potato face's… sorry… Pete's parents" said Willow.

"Do I even want to ask about the potato thing?" asked Daniel.

"Better not" said General O'Neill.

"Met Jacob yet?" asked Daniel.

"He's on a mission for the Tok'ra" said the General, "Carter's been trying to reach him for some time now. She finally managed to contact Anise who said that Jacob was on some kind of a super-duper secret mission for them."

"Well, Daniel… Sir" said Willow as the elevator stopped on level twenty one and she stepped out, "this is my stop."

"See you around, Red" said the General as he closed the elevator doors before pressing the button for the twenty second floor where the commissary was located.

"You forgot again, didn't you?" said Daniel as the doors closed.

"It's not my fault, Daniel" said the General as Willow smiled at the closed doors before she went on to the gym to meet with Faith.

**Daniel's Lab, SGC, one month later, 0030 hours.**

"Hey kiddo" said Faith as she walked into Daniel's lab where Dawn was working on some translations for the archaeologist.

"Faith" smiled Dawn before she stifled a yawn, "what are you doing back?"

"What do you mean what am I doing back?" smirked Faith as she leaned at the entrance of the lab.

"I mean I thought you, Willow and Colonel Carter were on a mission?" replied Dawn.

"We just got back" said Faith, "and it wasn't a mission, it was a test to see the if the armour Red and Sam back engineered actually works."

"Right" said Dawn, "and?"

"Well, other than a few burns, Red's alright" said Faith, "she's already healed up."

"Cool" smiled Dawn as she closed a book and put some of her notes to one side.

"So what you working on?" asked Faith as she walked to Daniel's workstation.

"Dr. Jackson asked me to translate some of these Ancient texts" said Dawn, "he's hoping that some of them could tell us about those ZPM things that Willow was talking about."

"Ah" replied Faith, "any luck?"

"Nope" said Dawn, "nothing. At least nothing that Dr. Jackson may find interesting."

"Oh" said Faith, "come on, let's head back home."

"I was thinking I'll stay here" said Dawn, "just a little while longer, I wanna get as much of these done as possible."

"You don't need to prove yourself, you know" said Faith softly, "Red spoke up for you, she knows how good you are."

"The other's still see me… differently" whispered Dawn, "I guess I just wanna find something that's useful.. you know…. So that the others will know that I'm trying to help."

"It's going to take some time for everyone to accept you" said Faith, "but that doesn't mean you have to suffer from research exhaustion. You've been working your ass off the whole month you were here."

"I know" said Dawn, "I also want to see if I can learn more about myself."

"You mean about your Ancient gene?" asked Faith as she sat down next to the brunette.

"Yea" said Dawn as she pointed to all the materials on the table in front of her, "I mean these are writings of the Ancients and if I was made human by those monks, does that mean that I used to be an ascended being? Or was I something else? OR if I was ascended, did I like the colour green? What was I? I mean, yes I was a green energy ball or whatever, but ascended beings are also energy. Doesn't matter what they're shaped like, they're still energy. I keep on hoping that maybe, just maybe I'll find something here. I mean, in addition to whatever else we need to know like location of those outposts or new Ancient technology."

"Red knows that you were the Key" whispered Faith, "and she hasn't told anyone that because she doesn't know what that even means."

"She told me that she kept it secret from the others" said Dawn.

"Are you working your ass off because they found you have the Ancient gene?" asked Faith.

"Wouldn't you?" asked Dawn.

"Well" said Faith, "they did find something in my blood when I first joined but they didn't know what it is. They still don't. There's one more thing you need to remember."

"Which is?" said Dawn.

"Whatever the monks did to create your body" said Faith, "they used Buffy's blood to do it, so you having the Ancient gene could mean that…."

"You're saying that Buffy has the gene?" asked Dawn.

"Who knows?" said Faith, "right now we can't test her blood, but if one day things change and the secret is out. Then maybe she'll volunteer a sample."

"Hey Dawnie" said Willow as she came into the lab.

"Willow" said Dawn as she looked at the red head with concern, "I heard you got burnt."

"Yep" said Willow, "the chest area was pretty bad."

"Yea" said Faith, "I was worried for a moment there."

"You have a dirty mind" said Willow as she lightly punched Faith.

"Look who's talking" replied Faith as she looked back at Dawn, "she bought another pair of…."

"Oh dear God, I don't wanna hear this" said Dawn as she covered her ears as Willow and Faith laughed.

"Hey kiddo" said Willow as she removed Dawn's hands away from her ears, "you ready to go home?"

"The squirt says she wants to stay the night" said Faith as she looked at Dawn, "wants to translate as many Ancient texts as possible."

"You trying to put Daniel out of business or what?" asked Willow with a smile.

"No" said Dawn, "I just want to find something… you know…. Personal."

"Oh" said Willow as she realized what Dawn was talking about, "alright, if you get tired there's still coffee in the commissary. If you need anything just call for Teal'c, he'll be meditating."

"Alright" said Dawn, "how about the Colonel?"

"She's going home to be with the Potato" whispered Faith.

"Ah" said Dawn.

"Just don't sleep too late, ok" said Willow, "you have weapons training with me tomorrow and then training sessions with Faith and Colonel Carter."

"I copy" smiled Dawn, "and thanks again."

"For?" asked Willow.

"Trusting me again" said Dawn.

"Well" said Willow, "you trust me again too, so…. Yeah."

"Come on, Red" said Faith, "let's go. I have some handcuffs waiting for you at home."

"Faith" said Dawn.

"Dawnie" said Willow as she walked up to Dawn and cupped her face in her hands before kissing her forehead, "I love you alright, always will. BE careful down here. Call someone if you need anything. Sleep soon, I'll call your quarters if I can't get you here, ok?"

"Alright" said Dawn softly as Willow turned back towards Faith, "Ummmm… Willow?"

"Yea?" said Willow as she turned back to face Dawn, "do you feel the same for Buffy? I mean do you feel for her how you used to when you were still in Sunnydale?"

"Slowly" said Willow as she looked at Dawn and then at Faith, "I'll meet you topside?"

"Sure Red" said Faith as she squeezed her hands before leaving the lab.

"What's up?" said Willow as she looked at Dawn.

"I said a lot of horrible things" said Dawn, "I can't take all of them away."

"I know" said Willow as she took a chair and sat down next to Dawn, "but we're slowly moving on from there right? Now you know why I had to keep everything a secret, you know the enemy we're facing and what the stakes are for us."

"Yeah" said Dawn, "I just feel bad about lying to Buffy now."

"IF it makes you feel any better" said Willow, "she's required to lie to us as well. Her work at the BPRI is classified as 'need to know' just like ours is, although the punishment for her if she breaks that is not as bad as ours. But I think that right now, even she understands why I couldn't tell her anything that time; and why I can't tell her anything now."

"She's sorry too, you know" said Dawn.

"Yeah" said Willow as she ran her fingers through Dawn's hair, "I know. And it'll take time, I don't know if we'll ever be how we used to be, but it may be close to something like it."

"I understand" said Dawn as she kissed Willow's cheek, "thanks for trying."

"Of course" smiled Willow as she ruffled Dawn's hair.

"Hey!" said Dawn as she straightened her hair again as Willow got up.

"I'll see you in a few hours" said Willow, "don't stay up for too long."

"I won't" said Dawn as Willow walked away, "good night."

"Good night" said Willow as she waved goodbye and Dawn went back to opening another text and going through the notes she took down, as well as some of Daniel's.

**Daniel's Lab, SGC, 0145 hours**

"Oh God, this is so tiring" said Dawn to herself as she sat straight up and stretched her body before rubbing the kinks out of her neck, "I better get some coffee."

Dawn closed all of the texts that she had opened, including her notes and walked casually out of Daniel's lab. She went up to the elevator and took it to the floor with the commissary.

'Please let there be some coffee left over' thought Dawn to herself as she opened the commissary doors and waved to Dr. Lee and another colleague of his who was just sitting down and having coffee. She then turned around and saw the freshly brewed pot of steaming coffee plus some chocolate cake on a side table, 'umm…. The cake must be for the General.'

Dawn walked up to the table and poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed a slice of chocolate cake on a plate.

"Miss Summers" shouted Dr. Lee, "would you like to join us?"

"Sorry, Doc" smiled Dawn, "I've got some translating to do, how about tomorrow you show me some of the sciency stuff?"

"Sure" said Dr. Lee excitedly.

"Thanks, Doc" said Dawn as she headed towards the double doors, "see ya."

"Good night" said Dr. Lee as he turned back to his colleague.

As Dawn was heading back to Daniel's lab, she stopped and turned around.

"Willow?" said Dawn as she thought she heard the red head's voice, "hey Willow?"

Dawn walked down the corridors until she reached a hatch, hearing the voices coming from inside, she opened it and just saw an empty tunnel going straight down.

"Willow!" shouted Buffy's voice from somewhere down the tunnel.

"Buffy?" said Dawn as she looked down where the voices were coming from. Dawn reached over to the ladder and climbed down the tunnel until she reached level 25.

'Sounds like the voices are coming from here' thought Dawn to herself.

Opening the hatch, Dawn stepped out into the landing on level twenty five and looked around.

'How… how could you?' said a voice that sounded just like Willow's which made Dawn turn to her left, which was where the voice was coming from, 'you jerk!'

"Willow!" said Dawn as she ran towards the voice, "this really isn't funny. Don't tell me this is something like a SGC hazing ritual or something. I've already been here a little eover a month so whats the use of playing a prank on me now?"

As Dawn was running towards the voice, she noticed that there were no SF's on the floor.

'Of course there are no security personnel' thought Dawn to herself, 'it's almost two in the morning, why would they be somewhere on an empty floor.'

"Willow, wait" said a man's voice that Dawn hadn't heard in a very long time.

"Oz?" said Dawn as she reached a door that had "Storage Room Four" printed on it.

"What's in here?" said Dawn as she scanned her key card on the scanner and watched as the blast doors slid open.

Dawn walked into the room as a pale blue light was shining from one end of the large room.

"What's that?" said Dawn to herself as she walked towards the light.

**Willow's Apartment, 0330 hours**

"Faith" said Willow as she lay panting on the brunette Slayer's chest as sweat beaded down their bodies, "you're like the Energizer bunny."

"That's a first" smirked Faith as she ran her fingers through Willow's hair, "is it because I keep going and going?"

"Oh yeah" said Willow as she started to kiss Faith's neck before she whispered into her ear, "but now it's my turn."

"Oh" said Faith, "I can't wait, but no powers. That's just cheating."

"Is that an order?" replied Willow as she bit Faith's ear lobe.

"Oh yeah" said Faith as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations that Willow was giving her when both of their cell phones rang at the same time.

"Please don't let there be a world endage situation" said Willow as she got onto her back and reached for her phone, "not when it's my turn."

"Yeah" said Faith as she turned and picked up her phone before Willow and connected her call first, "what?... Dawn?"

"Dawn?" said Willow as she looked at Faith who shrugged at her before she picked up her own phone and answered, "Rosenberg."

"Captain" said Simmons who was on duty that morning, "we have a problem concerning Miss Summers."

"Problem?" asked Willow, "she's translating stuff for Daniel, what kind of a problem could there be?"

"She's missing" said Simmons.

"What?" said Willow as she quickly sat up and was followed closely by Faith who seemed to be talking to one of the SF's.

"What do you mean she's missing?" said Willow as she ran to the bathroom and started a shower, "doesn't matter, Faith and I are on the way."

"Captain" said Simmons, "Teal'c is already heading to Dr. Jackson's lab, we're hoping that she's somewhere in the vicinity."

"Give us twenty minutes or less" said Willow as she put the phone down.

"Damn it" said Faith as she followed Willow into the bathroom, "please don't tell me that this is a Tuesday morning?"

"It is" said Willow as she looked at her phone before joining Faith in the shower, "why?"

"Whenever Dawn gets in trouble" said Faith cringing, "it's always a Tuesday."

"Right" said Willow, "let's finish up and get out of here. Teal'c is waiting for us."

"How about Big-G, Sam and Daniel?" asked Faith.

"Let's see what's going on first" said Willow.

"Sure" said Faith as she looked at the worried look on the red head's face, "she's alright Red. It's the most highly secure military base on the planet, where could she go without us knowing about it?"

"Faith" said Willow, "I got in there by making a wish."

"Right" said Faith, "lets hurry up then."

**Control Room, SGC, 0400 hours**

"Teal'c" said Willow as she reached the control room with Faith, "any luck in finding Dawn near Daniel's lab?"

"None" said Teal'c, "I have searched the immediate area as well. However…."

"No luck?" said Faith.

"Indeed" said Teal'c.

"Captain" said Willow as she looked at Simmons, "anything on the security cameras?"

"We're still going through them, Captain" said Simmons.

"OK" said Willow as she looked at Faith and Teal'c, "can you guys take a team of SF's and search all the levels? I know it's going to take time but…."

"Faith Lehane and I will have teams ready for the search" said Teal'c.

"Thanks" said Willow as she looked at Faith, "where is she?"

"We'll find her, Red" said Faith as she walked out of the control room with Teal'c.

"Captain" said Willow as she got onto the computer next to Simmons, "can you pull up the feeds for the entrance to the mountain and the lobby?"

"Of course" said Simmons, "but that's the first pieces of video we checked."

"And?" said Willow.

"She never left the mountain" said Simmons, "I asked the SF's topside to double check but she never signed out or left."

"Her quarters?" asked Willow.

"Security team checked" said Simmons, "she wasn't there either."

"She go through the gate?" asked Willow.

"No" smiled Simmons, "I was here the whole time."

"Her transmitter?" asked Willow.

"Nothing" said Simmons.

"That's weird" said Willow as she pulled some security feeds before she turned to Simmons again with an idea, "can you track her key card access logs? If it was scanned anywhere in the mountain, we should be able to find out right?"

"We could" said Simmons, "just give me a few minutes."

"Alright" said Willow as she stepped behind Simmons and then saw Dawn's number come up the list on the computer, "stop! There."

"Storage Room four on level twenty five?" said Simmons as he looked at an equally confused Willow, "what do we have there?"

"Can you pull up the list?" said Willow as she got onto the microphone, "Security teams to Storage Room Four, Level Twenty Five. Repeat, Faith and Teal'c report to Storage Room Four on Level Twenty Five."

"Ummm….. Captain?" said a very troubled Simmons, "you may want to take a look at this."

"What's going….." said Willow as she stared at the item listed as tenth on the list of items in Storage Room Four, "no… not again. Not that."

"Captain?" said Simmons as he saw Willow quickly run down the stairs.

"Contact General O'Neill and Colonel Carter" said Willow in a very worried voice, "tell them that the Quantum Mirror may have been activated again."

**Alternate Reality, Unknown Location, Unknown Time.**

"Any idea who she is?" said an unknown female voice.

"No doctor" said another male voice, "we just found her knocked out on the floor next to a few items we brought back from that so called magic shop. She was lying down right in front of an unpolished mirror."

"Really?" said the woman.

"Yes" said the male voice as Dawn started to slowly open her eyes, "it was surrounded by what looks like a rock formation. We're running some tests now."

"Hello" said Dawn as she tried to reach for her left arm which was in pain but found herself unable to move.

"Well, hello" said the woman who turned around from taking to her colleague who was also dressed in a white lab coat, "do you know where you are?"

"Colorado Springs?" said Dawn as she saw the two people look at each other confused.

"I see" said the woman as she turned back to look at Dawn.

"Why can't I move my arms and legs" said Dawn groggily as she tried to move her limbs.

"Well" said the woman, "you somehow got into a secure military base, so until we find out who you are and how you got in here, we simply can't let you go."

"Who?" said Dawn as she was finally able to see things clearly.

"I'm sorry" said the woman, "it's extremely rude of me, I'm Dr. Maggie Walsh."

"It's a mistake, I shouldn't be here" said Dawn as she suddenly felt a prick on her upper arm, "what are you doing?"

"Just drawing a bit of blood" said Dr. Walsh, "just to see if you are…. How should I put it…. Human."

"What did you mean by mistake?" asked the other white lab coated man, "where should you be?".

"Who are you people?" said Dawn.

"You answer us" said Dr. Walsh, "and we'll answer your questions."

"What's your name?"

"Dawn, Dawn Summers."

"I see, Dawn" said Maggie, "and where are you from? And where should you be?"

"My turn" said Dawn as she looked at Maggie, however she noticed that she had difficulty seeing again and was getting drowsy, "wait, what are you…."

"Just something to make you relax" said Maggie, "now where are you from?"

"Still my turn" said Dawn.

"Ok" said Maggie.

"Who are you?" asked Dawn.

"Classified" said Maggie with a smile.

"Now" said Maggie, "where are you from and where should you be?"

"Sunnydale" said Dawn as she slowly closed her eyes, "I should be… at… cl…. classified."

"Interesting" said Maggie as Dawn was knocked out, "she managed to resist the truth serum. Haven't really seen that before. She has immense willpower."

"You thinking HST?" asked the other doctor.

"Let's see what her blood work says" said Maggie, "in the meantime, I want a full profile done on her. I want to know where she lives, who her friends are, if she has a sister or brother, and I mean everything."

"Of course" said the man as he walked out leaving a sleeping Dawn alone with Maggie.

"I wonder" said Maggie to herself as she turned around to the computer and pulled up the security feed from a small room. She fast forwarded the tape when suddenly she saw a bright blue light appear from the so called mirror, "Interesting."

Maggie opened her eyes wide in surprise when Dawn was suddenly flung through the blue light, after which the blue light vanished. Maggie then turned around and walked towards the sleeping Dawn.

"What are you?" said Maggie to herself as she smiled.

**Alternate Reality, Unknown Location, two hours later.**

Dawn slowly opened her eyes again and found herself on a cot inside a white coloured cell.

'Great' said Dawn as she slowly got up and put her feet down onto the cold floor, 'I'm stuck in another reality, but how's that possible? Colonel Carter said that the mirror was keyed in to Willow's genetic code. So how the heck did I get here?'

"Ouch" said Dawn as she tried to stand up and started to rub her arms.

Pulling up her sleeves, she noticed some bruising at the crook of her arm, right above the elbow.

'They took my blood' thought Dawn to herself, 'just what I needed. That name… Walsh.. sounds very familiar. Where have I heard it?'

Dawn looked at her surroundings again and saw that she was in a four sided cell with three sides made up of solid material and the fourth side made up of what looked like glass. She slowly approached the transparent side and touched the glass.

"Fuck me!" shouted Dawn as her hand was electrocuted by a current that seems to flow on the surface. This made her step back while holding her hand in pain. However, what she had failed to notice was that at the moment of her outburst, there was a very small crack at the top left corner on the glass door.

"Sorry, I should have mentioned the security features of your cell" said Maggie as she walked up to the cell.

'Shit' thought Dawn to herself as she nursed her hand, 'I remember you now, Maggie Walsh, the crazy leader of the Initiative. Which means… oh no.'

"Let me go" said Dawn, "I'm a human being and a citizen of this country, you can't hold me here."

"Actually" said Maggie with a cold smile, "we're still unsure about you being human. We found some interesting… issues….. with your blood and as for you being a citizen of this country. Well, you simply don't exist."

"What?" said Dawn in shock.

"You don't exist" said Maggie, "your name isn't on any federal or local database, and trust me when I say that we checked everything. So, you may not be human which falls under my purview and you don't exist which is even better for the purposes of my organization."

"People are coming for me" said Dawn.

"You don't seem to understand" said Maggie as she stepped closer to the cell, "you don't exist so no one knows that you're here. And if you're talking about whatever it was that you came through, well it's not working now."

"No" said Dawn as she stepped back, "you're lying."

"Doesn't matter" said Maggie, "whatever that thing is, it will be sent to my private lab in the outskirts of Sunnydale. You see, I think it's a portal for what we call HST's to come through and terrorize the population of this planet."

"My friends are coming for you" said Dawn.

"We'll be ready for them" said Maggie, "they're sadly mistaken if they think this world is ripe for them to conquer. In the meantime, I intend to learn more about you since you just confirmed to me that you're not human. And your blood work does support that until more tests are done. For now, you will be classified as a non-human HST. You better rest up, we have some experiments to conduct tomorrow."

"No" said Dawn, "look, I'm telling you that I'm a human being. Let me out of here."

"Good night, Dawn" said Maggie as she walked away, leaving Dawn alone facing a vampire wearing a black T-Shirt that was staring at her on the other side of her cell.

"Let me go, you bitch!" screamed Dawn as she ran to the glass but far enough to not make any contact with it as she watched Maggie walk away, "I'll make you pay if you touch me, my friends will kill you if you touch me."

Unknown to her, however, the crack widened just a little bit more.

**Briefing Room, SGC, at the same time, 2 hours elapsed.**

"Red?" said the General as he sat down with a cup of coffee, "anything?"

"Sir" said Willow, "we've found video evidence showing that Dawn used her key card to get into Storage Room four on level twenty five but no evidence of her leaving the room."

"Carter?" said the General as he looked at SG1's commander.

"According to Dr. Lee who was one of the people who saw her last" said the Colonel, "she was pouring herself a cup of coffee and took a slice of the chocolate cake about ten minutes before she disappeared."

"Your point being?" said the General.

"We found a broken cup and spilt coffee on the floor in front of the Quantum Mirror, along with a smashed plate and the chocolate cake" said the Colonel, "it supports Willow's fear that she went through the mirror."

"I thought you said that it was keyed in to Red's genetic code?" said the General, "that only she'd be able to use it."

"Sir" said the Colonel, "I'm sorry but at the time I thought it was true simply because, well, Willow was the only one who cold activate it. You tried Sir, remember? When the mirror was moved in the other reality we called you in to try and re-activate the one on our end, but it failed?"

"Right" said the General as he closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair, "ideas?"

"Sir, maybe it has something to do with her having the Ancient gene and the fact that I wasn't in another reality at the time" said Willow, "but the troublesome thing is that the mirror was deactivated. IF Dawn did go through, which the evidence suggests, then why did it deactivate?"

"I don't know" said the General as he looked at Colonel Carter, "anything?"

"It ran out of power?" said the Colonel as she looked at Willow.

"Just a guess ma'am" said Willow, "but that's what I was thinking as well."

"Eggheads?" said the General as he leaned forward and looked at both Colonel Carter and Willow.

"Sir" said the Colonel, "we're thinking the mirror deactivated because it ran out of power."

"But it's made of Naquada" said the General, "shouldn't it store that power or something?"

"Sir" said Willow, "maybe that version of the mirror is different than the one you encountered the first time. Maybe after months of disuse, the Naquada slowly discharged its energy?"

"Or maybe since it wasn't connected to a continuous power source since it uses too much energy" said the Colonel, "we did find it when it was connected onto the cave wall on P8D-767, which meant that it possibly had a steady stream of power coming from the Naquada in the cave walls. The one that we have probably used up the last of its power for that one last hop that Dawn just took."

"Sir" said Willow, "either way; we need to get her back."

"I know, Red" said the General, "once we find a way to power it back up, I'm ordering a retrieval operation."

"Thank you, Sir" said Willow.

"She's ours, Red" said the General, "we won't leave her behind."

"Yes, Sir" smiled Willow.

"Dismissed" said the General as Colonel Carter and Willow got up and ran towards the elevators.

"Willow" said the Colonel, "I'll get a Naquada generator, you go on ahead to the Storage Room."

"Ma'am" said Willow, "we don't have much time to hook everything up to the mirror."

"Then…." Said the Colonel as she realized what Willow was planning, "no, the last time you did that, you burnt your hand."

"Ma'am" said Willow, "this way it would be much faster, all I'll be doing is shooting an electrical discharge at the mirror. I even powered up a Stargate this way."

"Yes" said the Colonel, "but you suffered third degree burns when you did that. Remember?"

"I healed fast ma'am" said Willow, "and this body can heal much faster now."

"Alright" sighed the Colonel, "we'll try it your way, but if the power shuts off again then we're using the generator."

"Thank you, ma'am" said Willow as they entered the elevator.

"Faith… Teal'c" said Willow as she and Colonel Carter ran to Storage Room Four, "anything?"

"It's still off, Red" said Faith.

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "has O'Neill approved a rescue mission?"

"Yes" said the Colonel, "as long as we can get the mirror activated."

"Very well" said Teal'c, "with your permission, I would like to join the rescue team."

"Thanks Teal'c" said Colonel Carter, "but let's see if we can turn it on first, and then let's see where it goes."

**Alternate Reality, Unknown Location.**

Maggie was looking at feeds from Dawn's cell where she saw the medical staff subduing her before taking more blood and tissue samples, and a feed from the room with the strange mirror that Dawn had come through. Maggie looked at the report that her other scientists had made regarding the rock like formation that surrounded the glass.

'Material unknown' thought Maggie to herself as she read the report, 'This is interesting, maybe….'

Maggie suddenly looked up when she saw a bright flash of light on one of her screens and quickly got up and ran.

'It activated again' thought Maggie to herself as she approached an intercom that was right next to her office door, "Agent Finn report to Room 212, I repeat Agent Finn report to Room 212 with a security detail."

Maggie then ran out her door and ran as fast as she could to Room 212 where she met a panting Agent Riley Finn.

"Ma'am?" said Riley as he and his team met with Maggie outside the room, "what's going on?"

"We have a situation" said Maggie as she entered her pass code on the keypad at the side of the door.

"A situation in a storage room?" asked Riley confused.

"Yes" said Maggie as she walked in with Riley and his team and looked at the mirror with their mouths open.

"Oh God" said Maggie as she looked at a blonde woman in Air Force BDU's looking back at her, alongside a bald man, a brunette female and a very familiar but slightly older red head.

"Wait a minute" said Riley as he looked at the mirror as well.

"That's that girl in my class" said Maggie, "the one who asked about that… what's his name… Daniel Osbourne."

"Willow" said Riley, "she's Buffy's friend. And is she wearing that? Looks like an Air Force BDU."

The both of them looked on as Willow from the other side looked at them in surprise before the mirror suddenly deactivated.

"Ma'am?" said Riley, "what was that?"

"I don't know" said Maggie, "but wherever that was, we got a visitor today from this object."

"A visitor?" said Riley.

"Yes" replied Maggie, "she's classified as an HST due to some strange issues with her blood work, all we know is that she's not completely human. Which makes her a threat."

"Does that mean…." Said Riley as Maggie interrupted him.

"We saw Willow there too" said Maggie as she turned to face Riley, "you're getting closer to Buffy so I want you to watch our Willow closely. If there's anything out of place with her, I want you to report it in. IF she's from the same place as this Dawn, then she could be dangerous."

"Ma'am" said Riley, "the Willow I know is human and one of the nicest girls I know, she can't be dangerous. She doesn't have a dangerous bone in her body, even Buffy can testify to that."

"Agent Finn" said Maggie and Riley stood up straight, "while I would love to take the opinion of someone you're attracted to, unfortunately I can't. If our Willow's the same as the one from where-ever it is that Dawn came from, then I'm guessing that she can be dangerous as well. Which is why I am ordering you to keep a close eye on her, is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am" said Riley.

"Now" said Maggie as she turned to face the deactivated mirror, "post two guards here. I want to be notified immediately if this thing activates again."

"Yes ma'am" said Riley as he assigned two of his team to guard the mirror before he walked out of the room with Maggie.

"I'm going to class" said Maggie, "and while I'm there, I need you to go through Willow's room while she's in my class, you have authorization to install mini camera's. I want to know everything she's up to…. Full surveillance package. We need to know if she's dangerous."

"Yes ma'am" said Riley with a slight hesitance in his voice.

"Riley" said Maggie as she noticed the tone of his voice, "we're doing this to protect the world, you know that."

"Yes, ma'am" said Riley a little more confidently.

**Storage Room Four, SGC, 2 hours 45 minutes elapsed.**

"Red" said a worried Faith.

"I know" replied Willow.

"What's going on?" said Colonel Carter as she looked at the shock on both Willow's and Faith's faces.

"I recognize those uniforms" said Willow, "I saw them the last Halloween that I spent in Sunnydale, it was a few months before I came here. The day Buffy, Me and the others were trapped in a haunted house."

"Trapped?" said the Colonel, "do I even want to know?"

"No, ma'am" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Carter and Teal'c.

"Sam" said Faith, "I recognized the uniforms too, B showed me pictures. Big-G has the file on them too."

"You mean Dawn's with the Initiative?" said the Colonel.

"Yes, and I still can't believe that Professor Walsh was as well. I admired her" said Willow before she looked at the colonel, "ma'am, we need to get Dawn back. If what they said about the Initiative is true…"

"It is" said Faith as she looked at Willow.

"Then Dawn is in danger" said Willow.

Colonel Carter ran to the intercom that was closest to the door.

"Ma'am?" said Willow confused.

"Lt. Colonel Finn is still on base" said Colonel Carter, "if anyone knows about that base, he would."

"That means…." Said Willow.

"Rescue mission approved" said the Colonel, "we're getting her back. Gear up and get ready to move in an hour."

"Ma'am" said Willow as she, Faith and Teal'c started to run to the locker room.

"I mean you, Willow" said Colonel Carter as she grabbed Willow's arm, "you're the one who can activate it and go through. Remember we just tried touching the mirror to activate it, and then again just before those people came by and nothing happened. So we now know that its tuned to only you, but we'll try and find out why Dawn was able to go through once you get back."

"Yes ma'am" said Willow.

"Faith…Teal'c" said the Colonel, "meet up with Colonel Finn in the briefing room, get the plans of the Initiative base from our database. I want escape routes and ways to get back in unnoticed, just in case the room the mirror is in cannot be taken back the first time. Willow and Dawn can go back in a few hours later and try again."

"How about that Cascade Failure?" asked Faith.

"No choice" said Willow, "it's our Dawn. It's not someone else's Dawn we're talking about."

"I know that" said Faith as she looked worriedly at Willow.

"I'll be alright" said Willow as she looked at Faith, "besides, Buffy will kill me if I can't get her baby sister back."

"Willow" said the Colonel, "get ready. Take whatever weapons you think you may need."

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow as she ran to the locker room before going to the armoury.

'I'm coming, Dawn' thought Willow to herself, 'just hang tight.'

**Initiative Base, Sunnydale.**

"Oh God" said Dawn as she got up again and rubbed her wrists, "what did they do to me?"

She looked at the markings on her wrists and feet and knew that she was restrained when suddenly the alarms started to go off and she quickly ran to the electrified glass.

"What's going on?" said Dawn to herself when someone she thought she wouldn't see again ran past her.

"Spike!" screamed Dawn, "Spike! Help me."

"What the…?" stopped Spike as he stared at the brunette girl who was screaming at him for help, "who the 'ell are you?"

"Please Spike" said Dawn, "please get me out of here.'

"Sorry, Pet" said Spike as he turned around.

"Spike… please!" screamed Dawn, "I'm begging you, please help me!"

"Damn it" hissed Spike as he slide a key card through a slot on the pad outside Dawn's cell as the glass door opened and Dawn ran out and hugged the vampire as another vampire wearing a black shirt joined them.

"Oh thank you so much, Spike" said Dawn as Spike simply stood there surprised.

"Ummmm… yeah…" said Spike as he pushed Dawn away, "look… I'm not getting caught again while doing this hugging thing with you…."

"Spike" said Dawn, "I need you to help me get back to the Mirror, please."

"Look" said Spike as he stepped back and headed towards the exit as the door was starting to slide down, "you can follow me or stay here and get recaptured…. I know I'm going to be gone."

"Damn it!" said Dawn as she ran after Spike and the other one as the door kept on going down.

'Don't come down, don't come down' thought Dawn to herself as she saw the door sliding down when it suddenly stopped.

"The military" said Spike as he and the other vampire slid under the door followed by Dawn, "never seems to get anything right."

"Yea" said Dawn in surprise as she saw the door start it's decent again after she passed under it.

'Faulty door? Since when does a super secret base have faulty doors?' thought Dawn to herself.

**Storage Room Four, SGC, 3 hours 30 minutes elapsed**

"Ma'am" said Willow as she walked into the Storage Room with General O'Neill and Riley in her full tactical gear, "I'm ready."

"Willow" said Riley, "I'm not sure where the mirror is in that reality, but if I know or knew Professor Walsh, it would be either a lab or a storage room."

"Red" said General O'Neill as he handed Willow a small tablet, "keep that with you, it has a map of the Initiative HQ. The blue lines are the escape routes in case Dawn isn't there, the red lines lead to where the so-called monster cells are and the yellow lines are the secret entrances to re-enter the base in case you ever have to leave."

"Thanks General….. Colonel" said Willow as she looked at Riley, "I apologize before hand in case I have to punch you or something, Sir."

"I won't feel it Willow" smiled Riley, "Anyway, I hope to read that report too, it would make for one heck of a read."

"True" smiled Willow at Riley, "what kind of firepower can I expect?"

"The regular kind" said Riley as he pulled out some pictures on another tablet her was holding, "or stunners and taser blasters."

"I see" said Willow, "I'll put up a telekinetic shield once I'm on the other side."

"Be safe" said Riley as his face reflected his concern, "there are a lot of hotheads there."

"You too, Sir?" smiled Willow.

"I don't think that Riley will be the same as me" said Riley, "so I can't say."

"Understood" said Willow.

"Red" said the General, "if you can find Dawn without any problems, then great. Your orders are to get her and come back. If for whatever reason she's not there, then I want you to find her, contact the SGC of that reality, get that Mirror out of the Initiative's hands and then bring Dawn back home. Is that understood?"

Just then the klaxons started to go off.

"Must be the Stargate" said Colonel Carter, "are we due anyone back?"

"Not for another few hours, at least" said General O'Neill.

"General O'Neill to the Gateroom" said Walter's voice over the P.A. system, "General O'Neill to the Gateroom."

"Must be important" said the General, "I gotta go Red, be careful."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow as the General ran towards the Gateroom.

"Willow" said the Colonel after she hooked up the Naquada generators to the mirror and turned them on, "you got everything?"

"Yes" said Willow as she stood in her vest, "travelling very light; just my knife, a few flash bangs, two intars and two Zats. Anything else, I'll just have to use my powers."

"Non-lethal, huh?" said Faith.

"Well, it won't be nice to kill army personnel" said Willow.

"Especially if they don't know that they're being used as Professor Walsh's personal experiment" said Riley.

"Right" said Faith as she turned back to Willow, "You know, I can hop onto your back just as you touch the mirror."

"No" said Willow as she smiled at Faith, "if you did that, then you could simply fall onto your ass after I disappear."

"That would be funny" smiled Riley.

"Laugh it up, soldier boy" said Faith.

"Oh, I am" said Riley.

"Willow" said the Colonel as she took out a metallic case and opened it.

"Ma'am" said Willow surprised, "are those….."

"The mimic devices?" said the Colonel, "yes."

"Cool" said Willow as she picked one up and placed it directly onto her chest.

Faith looked on in surprise as she saw Willow become a man she didn't recognize.

"Who's that?" asked Faith as she pointed to Willow's disguise.

"That's one of the people who tried to kill assassinate Kinsey" said Colonel Carter.

"Oh" said Faith as she saw Willow take off the device and the holographic shell of the man dissolved away.

"Take a few of those with you" said Colonel Carter, "I want you to go in using the device so that those Initiative people don't know who came through. Then we'll try and keep the Mirror on from this end."

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow as she looked at the Colonel before turning around.

"Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c as he handed Willow a belt that had four spherical objects on it, "you would require these."

"These are those…. What you call them…" said Willow as she tried to remember the name.

"Tok'kal devices" said Teal'c, "shock grenades. They emit intense light and sound, and will be able to induce unconsciousness almost immediately."

"Cool" said Willow as she took the belt and slung it across her body, "thanks."

"Red" smiled Faith, "you look like a one woman wrecking crew."

"Very funny, Faith" said Willow.

"Colonel Finn and Faith, please report to General O'Neill's office" said Walter over the P.A system, "Colonel Finn and Faith, please report to General O'Neill's office."

"You guys should go" said Willow as she looked at Faith.

_Willow: "I'll be alright. I'm worried about Dawn."_

_Faith: "Be safe, Red. I want you and Dawn back safely."_

_Willow: "Yes ma'am."_

Willow then looked on as Faith and Riley ran to General O'Neill's office.

"Alright" said Willow as she turned around and touched the Naquada part of the mirror, and looked on as it activated, "how about we destroy this thing after I get back. It's caused enough problems for a lifetime."

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "be safe, Willow Rosenberg."

"Thanks, Teal'c" said Willow.

"Looks like the mirror's in some kind of a room" said Colonel Carter.

"Good luck" said Colonel Carter as Willow put the mimic device back onto her chest and reached for the mirror.

TBC.

 


	62. Just Another Tuesday for Dawn (Part 2)

**Initiative HQ, Sunnydale, Alternate Reality, 2000 hours.**

"Shut those alarms off" shouted Maggie as she walked toward one of the computer terminals on the main floor as soldiers were running all around her, scrambling for weapons and others just preparing for missions.

"Who did we lose?" asked Maggie as she looked at Dr. Angleman.

"Hostile Seventeen escaped along with that mysterious girl" he said, "Dawn."

"I see" said Maggie, "how is our other guest?"

"It's still in its cage" said Dr. Angleman, "we will be starting to examine it tomorrow morning, right now I'm trying to finish up our other side project."

"How is my dear Adam?" whispered Maggie.

"Just a few more pieces to his puzzle and we're done" smiled Dr. Angleman.

"Alright" replied Maggie nodding as Dr. Angleman walked away. She then caught the arms of a soldier who was running past her.

"Get me Agent Finn and his team" said Maggie.

"Yes, ma'am" replied the soldier as Maggie walked away to her own office where she sat down and watched a live feed on a small creature in a cell.

"Ummm…." said Maggie to herself, "you are very interesting. I'm sure my contacts at the NID would be very interested in you but, for now, you're mine. After I get everything from you, I'll hand you over to them."

Just then Maggie noticed a flash coming from the room that contained the mirror.

"It's happening again" Maggie told herself as she ran to the room, "if anyone comes through again, they'll be in for a big surprise."

**Storage Room 212, Initiative HQ**

"Ouch!" said Willow to herself as she hit the wall that the Quantum Mirror was facing before she turned around and looked at Colonel Carter who was staring back at her in concern.

"I'm fine" said Willow as she used sign language to relay her message, "I'll go find Dawn."

"Be careful" signed Colonel Carter just as the Mirror suddenly deactivated.

'Damn' thought Willow as she looked at the Mirror in front of her, 'it looks like the traditional Quantum Mirror. So this mirror does connect to the Geode variety, cool. Now I just need to find Dawn and then hopefully find the way back to our reality.'

As Willow was making sure her holographic disguise was working properly, she stared at the two cameras' that were in the room and mentally disconnected them from the base feeds by pulling them out of the housings and tearing them apart.

'They can get new ones' thought Willow to herself. She then looked straight at the door when she heard a commotion outside.

"Get that door open" shouted Maggie as she pointed at the four soldiers who were guarding the outside of the storage room, "we have an intruder in there, and he is not to be harmed, is that understood? Non-lethal takedown only."

"Yes, ma'am"

"Ok" said Maggie as they pointed their taser blasters at the door.

Inside the room, Willow took out one of her flash bang grenades, ducked behind a table and waited for the door to open. Once she sensed that the guard had finished inputting the correct code onto the keypad outside, Willow pulled the pin and once the door was open she rolled it towards the soldiers who were pointing the taser blasters at her before she returned under the table, and closed her eyes and covered her ears.

"Take cover" shouted one of the soldiers as they ran to all sides while one tried to cover Maggie just as the grenade released a loud bang and intense light that had everyone dazed. Willow looked over the table she was hiding behind, and walked slowly towards the door since her balance was also slightly affected due to the loud notice.

Once she was out of the room, she saw that the soldiers were slowly starting to get up.

'Must be that super soldier thing that Riley told me about' thought Willow to herself as she kicked one of the soldiers in the face as he tried to get up, before sensing another soldier coming up behind her. She spun around, ducked the punch that she already knew was coming her way thanks to her telepathy and placed an uppercut to his arm joint before she elbowed the man's throat.

'You guys got nothing on Faith or Teal'c' thought Willow to herself as she took down the other two soldiers, who were luckily more dazed than their compatriots, but she couldn't find Maggie anywhere.

'She must have run away' thought Willow to herself as she ran towards the monster cells, which was where Riley said that Dawn would most likely be put, 'if Professor Walsh's gone, it means I don't have much time here.'

Willow stopped running when she saw two soldiers heading her way.

"Hey" said the larger one, "you're not from here."

"Yes I am" said Willow, "I'm on my way to meet Professor Walsh."

"Where's your I.D?" asked the shorter soldier.

"I…. Well… I know it sounds stupid, but I left it in my room" said Willow as the two soldiers raised their taser blasters at her.

"No?" continued Willow.

"We need backup on level two, corridor B" said the shorter soldier as he spoke into his radio.

"Guys" said Willow, still in her holographic disguise, as she walked towards them.

"Stop where you are" said the tall soldier, "don't move."

"Oh come on" said Willow as she put her hands up and looked at the red lights of the security cameras. Smiling she disabled all the cameras in the section before she put her hands down.

"Hands up" said the taller soldier.

"Ok" said Willow as she put her hands up again, "would you believe me if I told you my dog ate my I.D card? Come on, that always works."

"Lay down on the floor and surrender" said the shorter soldier as Willow heard footsteps coming from behind her and in front of her, from behind the two soldiers. Willow could sense that there were a total of six additional soldiers coming her way.

"The floor's dirty" said Willow as she telekinetically grabbed the taser blasters and took out two of her Zat guns and pointed the fours weapons at them, "ok, now you guys put your hands up."

Willow smiled as the two soldiers looked at each other confused before they reached for their sidearm's, which was when Willow zatted both of them once.

"Crap" shouted Willow as the four soldiers behind her started shooting their taser blasters at her before she could start to run, "this sucks."

Willow managed to outrun her pursuers before she ducked into another corridor to take cover as the four soldiers behind her almost caught up to her again.

"They're finding me through the cameras" sad Willow as she mentally disconnected every camera along the corridor that she could see, "now try to find me, you blind bastards."

Sensing that the soldiers following her were right on top of her, Willow turned and angled her body so that she could fire her Zats from the corridor. This way, she managed to get two of the four soldiers just as the other two returned fire, before they themselves took cover. Willow peeked at their cover, which happened to be a large metallic box and she smiled. She fired one of her Zats three times at the box which made it disappear, making the soldiers exposed. Willow then fired another bolt at a female soldier who collapsed onto the floor stunned, while she telekinetically pulled out all the weaponry from the last remaining soldier and flung him onto the wall.

"What the?" said the soldier confused as he hung in mid-air against a wall.

"No more cameras here" said Willow as she approached him from behind her cover, "and I wouldn't try for your radio. If you go for it, I'll break your arm. Understood?"

"Another team is coming for you" said the soldier.

"Where's the girl?" asked Willow as she approached the soldier in the hologram of the man as she re-holstered her zats.

"What girl?" asked the soldier.

"Brunette, about so high, a bit loud but very spunky" said Willow, "just came today."

"I don't know what you're talking about" said the soldier, "this is a government installation, you just committed treason against your own country."

"Right" said Willow, "anyway, you gave me everything I needed to know. Thanks."

"Huh?" said the soldier as Willow took out a Zat again and stunned him in mid air before releasing him.

"You were thinking about what happened" smiled Willow, "so Dawn escaped with hostile seventeen? Why don't I like that?"

Willow knew that by this time, everyone was looking for her current disguise so she took off the mimic device from her chest and replaced it with another one. Using her tablet screen as a mirror, she saw that she was now a brunette woman, someone she hadn't seen before at the SGC, "one of the rogue NID maybe?"

Willow slowly walked out of the corridor she was in as the team chasing her previous holographic form passed right by her.

"Ok" Willow thought to herself as she continued walking calmly towards the stairwell, "let's try not to use more weapons than I have to."

When no one was looking, she ducked into another corridor and took out her tablet again.

"Looks like the closest exit is somewhere on this floor, on the south side end" said Willow to herself as she put away the tablet, and peeked out of the corridor she was in, "should be fun. Everyone's looking for my previous disguise and, with the cameras all disconnected, they wouldn't know I changed disguises, at least not yet. Unless they really look closely at the tapes. Should give me the time I need to slip out and find Dawn."

**Unknown Woods, Alternate Reality, 45 minutes later.**

"Damn it" said Dawn as she run as fast as her legs could carry her, "how can not Spike recognize me…? Me…. His little bit… what the hell's going on here? I know it's an alternate reality and all, but still….."

Dawn had recalled escaping the Initiative base through a secret exit that the black shirt wearing vampire had told Spike about. That was before Spike pushed him towards a group of Initiative soldiers who immediately dusted the poor vampire, leaving Spike and Dawn to run as fast as they could and reach the woods on the north end of town.

"Now" said Spike as he turned around to face Dawn after they had exited the Initiative HQ, "who are you? I've never seen you before in my life…. Well, unlife anyway."

"Spike" said Dawn, "It's me….. Your little bit…. You know…."

"No" said Spike, "I don't know."

"It's me, Dawn"

"Dawn? Nice name, but doesn't ring a bell" said Spike as he approached her slowly and put on his vampire face, "but you can do me a favour, I helped you so it's only proper that you help me."

"Spike" said Dawn as she stepped back, "there's a time and place for jokes, and this isn't it."

"Who's joking, Pet" said Spike, "come on, let us have a taste."

"I'm warning you, Spike" said Dawn as she quickly picked up a sharp tree branch, "my sister trained me well, don't make me hurt you."

"That's sweet" said Spike as he moved really fast towards Dawn and grabbed her arm that was holding the branch and twisted it behind her, before he moved behind her and pushed Dawn onto a tree, "you can tell your sister how proud she must be of you after I turn you."

"You can tell her yourself!" said Dawn as she snapped her head back and head butted Spike who staggered back as he held his forehead.

"Hey" said Spike as he stared back at Dawn how was running towards him before giving a hard kick onto his shin, "Hey! What the hell?"

"Sorry" said Dawn as she then kicked Spike hard in his groin.

"I was just hungry" said Spike as he held his groin and collapsed on the grass as Dawn ran as fast as she could.

All Spike could do was look at Dawn run away, 'I'll get you, little bit'.

Back to the present, Dawn had spent the last fifteen minutes running through the woods until she reached a street. Knowing that since the Initiative was still around, Dawn figured that her best chance would be to run, just run as fast as she could. She didn't want to but all her instincts were telling her to run away from Spike and away from U.C. Sunnydale.

'Buffy always told me to follow my instincts' thought Dawn to herself, 'and that's exactly what I'm going to do.'

Looking around she found herself near her home, at least the closest street near her home where if she started running, it would lead her home in about five minutes. As she turned around, she heard shouting from the area she just ran out of before she turned around again and began running.

'Willow' thought Dawn to herself, 'where are you? Do you know I'm missing? Please come quick, or else I'll die.'

**U.C. Sunnydale Quad, Initiative exit, thirty minutes later.**

"Yea" said Willow to herself as she climbed out of a grate near the quad, "not doing that again, already used up another three flash bang grenades. Now where am I?"

Willow looked around and saw that she was right outside Stevenson Hall.

"Ah" said Willow smiling, "home sweet home, such memories."

_Willow: "Dawnie, can you hear me?"_

"Hope she's close by" said Willow to herself as she ran to the parking lot near the dorms.

_Willow: "Dawnie, I'm here to take you home. Where are you?"_

"Still nothing" said Willow as she reached the far end of the parking lot.

Looking around to make sure there were no cameras or people, Willow mentally unlocked an old sedan and slipped in. Reaching into her back pocket, she took out a pair of gloves and put them on.

"I know the Sunnydale police are incompetent" said Willow as she proceeded to hotwire the car, "but no sense in causing trouble for my alternate self by performing grand theft auto. Anyway, who'll miss this junk heap."

Once Willow managed to start the car, she reversed it out of its lot and drove slowly by the U.C. Sunnydale campus.

"Umm…." Said Willow as she passed Stevenson Hall when she suddenly slammed on her brakes, "I sense my alternate self in the room but I also sense… no…. she's scared…. It's Spike. Oh no, I remember this. Spike tries to bite me but cant because of some chip in his head, later the Initiative comes to take him away but he escapes. Then they tried to take me away too but Buffy saved me."

Confident that Buffy would save her alternate in this reality, Willow drove the car off-campus.

'Now if Dawn isn't on campus' thought Willow to herself, 'there could only be Giles' place, Xander's house which I'm certain she'll never, ever go to and her own house. And if this is my past in an alternate reality, it would mean that Joyce is still alive. She'll keep Dawn safe along with the alternate Dawn. Although two Dawn's in any reality would be a headache for anyone.'

Willow drove the car to Xander's house just in case but couldn't sense Dawn anywhere. She then drove down to Giles' apartment and got the same results.

"Guess I'll be going to Joyce's house" said Willow as she drove off, "please be there Dawn, we need to get home quick."

**Initiative HQ, twenty minutes later.**

"I'm sure you'll understand if I seem far from happy" said Maggie as she faced Riley, Forrest and Graham who were standing at attention after their failed mission to get Spike, or Hostile Seventeen as the Initiative called him.

"Yes, ma'am" said Riley.

"Hostile 17's found an accomplice who's smart, aggressive, and somehow escapes description" said Maggie as she paraphrased what Riley had put down in his report, "how about the girl? What about Dawn?"

"She wasn't there ma'am" said Riley.

"So we lost her too?" said Maggie.

"Yes" said Riley, "sorry ma'am."

"Damn it" said Maggie as she slammed her fists onto the table in front of her, "we lose two HST's into the civilian population, the third gets dusted and we have an intruder who just simply vanished into thin air."

"Riley" said Maggie as she looked straight at him, "I'll be activating the tag we implanted in that Dawn girl, I want you to get her back. If she's with someone, bring them in as well."

"Ma'am?" said Riley as he looked at his team.

"She could have infected them with any number of otherworldly viruses" said Maggie, "they need to be quarantined and examined before they can be let go."

"Yes…. Ma'am" said Riley with some hesitation in his voice as he looked at Graham before looking at Maggie again.

"Still no luck finding the intruder who came through the mirror, ma'am?" asked Riley.

"No" said Maggie, "and that mirror's been deactivated again."

"Professor Walsh" said Dr. Angleman as he came running to where Maggie was standing, "you need to see this."

"What is it?" asked Maggie as Dr. Angleman placed a tape into a player.

"Our intruder somehow deactivated all of the cameras in a few areas, but there were one or two that were hidden" said Dr. Angleman as he stepped back while Riley and the others looked at the video playing on the screen.

"My God" said Maggie as she looked at the man they were after ducking behind one of the corridors before he fired some strange weapons at the soldiers chasing him. They looked on as he defeated the soldiers before lifting one of them into the air just by pointing his hands.

"What is that?" asked Riley, "what's he doing?"

"Some sort of telekinesis or levitation ability" said Dr. Angleman as he looked at a smile from Maggie before he looked at Riley, "it's not over yet, watch."

"No" said Riley as the man took off something from his chest, and then seemed to simply dissolve away leaving a certain redhead behind who placed something on her chest before she became a brunette female, "Willow…. but how? I saw her at the party, I was sitting right beside her when the call came in about the escape. She said she was going home because the music reminded her of a bad breakup or something."

"I know" said Maggie, "I saw the feeds from her room before they were suddenly cut, due to the power outage."

"Then…." said Riley.

"She's from somewhere else, she's the one who came through the mirror" said Dr. Angleman as she pointed at the Willow on the tape, "maybe the first in a HST invasion of our planet."

"Agent Finn" said Maggie, "your orders are to bring in both Willow's."

"Ma'am" said Riley confused, "you said that the other Willow… our Willow was in her room."

"Riley" said Maggie, "this other Willow used some sort of mental powers to push a soldier against the wall and raise him into the air just like a rag doll. Do you think that's normal?"

"No ma'am" said Riley, "but…"

"It's more likely that our Willow is a HST hiding her true nature from the public" said Maggie, "which means that she could go out of control at any time. We want her to work for us, we can train her to help us in capturing HST's, thus saving lives. We can use the other one to gauge what our Willow's abilities would be one day."

"I understand, ma'am" said Riley.

"Move out" said Maggie as Riley and the others walked away.

"This is good" said Dr. Angleman, "can you imagine if we could transfer the parts of their brains that control these abilities into Adam?"

"He'd be unstoppable" smiled Maggie as she looked at Dr. Angleman, "come, let's speak to our strange guest."

**Summers Residence, Alternate Reality, 2140 hours.**

"I miss Buffy" said Joyce to herself as she walked up the stairs after a night of watching some television, "it would have been nice to watch shows with her again like when she was a little girl."

Joyce stopped at some of the pictures along the staircase and stopped. She ran her fingers over one of her and Buffy on a beach with the ocean in the background.

"Those were the days right, Buffy" said Joyce, "I didn't know about Slayers, or vampires, or the violence. Kind of miss those days."

Joyce then brought herself out of her walk through memory lane and turned to walk upstairs when she suddenly heard someone pounding on the door.

'Who could that be?' thought Joyce to herself as she walked down the stairs and opened the door, only to see a young brunette girl who was bowing down, with her hands on her knees and panting heavily.

"You know, Buffy" said Dawn without even looking up, "the distance wasn't as close as I thought it would be."

"Excuse me?" said Joyce as she watched the girl slowly look up in surprise with her eyes wide open, "can I help you? Are you looking for Buffy? I'm afraid…."

"M…. mom?" said Dawn as her lips started to tremble, "mommy?"

"Excuse me?" said Joyce surprised, "I'm sorry but…."

"You're alive" said Dawn as she tightly hugged an extremely surprised Joyce, "My God, you're alive."

"Ummmmm" said Joyce nervously, "I… I don't know how to tell you this but, who are you?"

"No" said Dawn as she got out of the hug and looked at Joyce in shock, "please mom, tell me you know who I am?"

"I'm sorry" said Joyce as she shook her head, "but…. I'm sorry, maybe you have me mixed up with someone else."

"Can't be" said Dawn as she stepped back and stared at the floor before looking at Joyce again, "mom, please…. Don't kid around with me, please."

"I'm sorry, my dear…. But…." Said Joyce as Dawn suddenly collapsed onto her knees.

"Easy… easy" said Joyce as she slowly lifted Dawn up and helped her into her house.

"The pictures" said Dawn as she ran up the stairs to a certain picture that Joyce was just looking at, "I'm in the picture we took together at the beach; you, me and Buffy. I'm right… no…no… no… no…"

Dawn was in shock when she looked at the picture and she wasn't there. She then ran down the stairs and looked at all the other pictures and found that she wasn't in any of them.

"How…. How…." Said Dawn as she turned and look at a shocked Joyce who was holding a hand to her chest, "My…. My.. name is Dawn Summers. My mother is Joyce Summers. My sister is Buffy Summers. Why… why aren't I here?"

All Joyce could do was look on shocked as the young girl In front of her told her who she was and she started to tear up.

"I'm sorry" said Joyce, "but I don't have another daughter. I wish I did, but… I'm sorry."

"I don't exist" said Dawn as her legs started to tremble and she had to sit down on the couch, "I don't exist."

"Dawn, right?" said Joyce, "maybe your mother has the same name as me. There are so many Joyce Summers in this world."

"Why aren't I here?" said Dawn, "I should be here, there should be a me in this reality."

"Reality?" said Joyce confused.

"I'm so stupid" said Dawn and she cried as she covered her face with her hands, "I'm so so stupid."

"Dawn?" said Joyce.

"I'm sorry, mom" said Dawn as she looked up with red eyes.

"Dawn" said Joyce.

"Please listen" said Dawn, "I'm from an….."

Dawn was interrupted when suddenly the power cut out throughout the entire house.

"Must be the breakers downstairs" said Joyce, "I'll go down and look."

"No, mom" said Dawn, "please don't leave me again."

"Dawn" said Joyce, "alright. I'll stay with you ok."

"Thank you" said Dawn as she held Joyce's hands, "I've always been afraid of the dark."

"Dawn, I….." said Joyce when she was suddenly interrupted by the front door crashing inside as four people wearing dark coloured outfits, masks and goggles stormed in.

'The Initiative' said Dawn as she stood in front of Joyce.

"Stay away from her" said Dawn as she shielded Joyce.

"Get the both of them" said Riley as Forrest and Graham stepped forwards and grabbed both Dawn and Joyce.

"Let go!" said Joyce, "or else you'll be in so much trouble."

"We have them" said Forrest as he put a bag over their heads; however it was Dawn who was giving them the most trouble.

"Stop squirming" said Graham as he winced in pain when Dawn head butted him. This made him release her, and Dawn took her opportunity by kicking the back of his knee which made him go down. Dawn then proceeded to stamp her foot on his chest before she kicked him on his groin.

"Fuck!" said Graham as he rolled on the lawn.

"Damn it" said Riley as he grabbed Dawn from behind tightly and lifted her up as he ran towards the awaiting van along with Forrest who had a tight hold on Joyce, who fell on the grass and the bag over her head fell off.

"Let her go" said Joyce.

"Let go of me, you tool" said Dawn, "you're squeezing the twins; I'll sue you for sexual harassment."

"Right" said Riley as he handed the struggling Dawn to another soldier who was in the van.

"Get her" said Riley as he pointed to Joyce before he turned towards the sound of a car that was speeding towards them.

"Weapons ready" said Riley as he and his team took out their taser blaster and shot at the driver of the car that was drive towards them.

Willow quickly swerved the car as soon as the soldiers started firing the taser blasters at her and she used her telekinesis to form a shield around her, as well as using the car's body for cover.

'The car can take the full force of the blasters' thought Willow as she quickly got out of the car and activated her two Zats. Taking a quick peek she saw that someone, she couldn't tell who was on the grass, 'probably a civilian, and I saw them put Dawn into the van.'

"One… Two… Three.." said Willow as she quickly activated her zats before getting up and shooting two of the soldiers who were standing near the van. Taking advantage of the shock they were in after watching their compatriots fall onto the grass as blue energy crackled over them, Willow stood up again and shoot the soldier who was trying to help one of them stand up.

"I know there are four of you" shouted Willow as she came up from behind the car and walked towards the open door, "I hit three, you are the last one. So step out of the van, release the girl and you can be on your merry way."

"Drop your weapon" said the soldier as he stepped out of the van while holding a firearm towards Willow on one hand, and his arms around Dawn's chest using his other hand.

"We have orders to bring the two of them with us" said the soldier.

"I said release her" said Willow as she activated a zat.

"No" said Joyce as she stood up and looked at the brunette holding a strange weapon, "don't harm Dawn."

'Joyce?" thought Willow, 'You've no idea….. I wish Buffy could see you now… I mean the Buffy of my reality. But where's the Dawn of this reality?"

"Ma'am" said Willow as she glanced at Joyce, "where is your daughter? Is she safe?"

"She's in U.C. Sunnydale" said Joyce.

"You only have one?" asked Willow as she looked at the pain in Dawn's eyes, 'oh no… Dawnie… I'm so sorry.'

"Yes" said Joyce, "but please don't hurt Dawn."

"You should listen" said the soldier as he started to move with Dawn to the driver side, "you move and I'll shoot the woman."

"You call yourself a soldier?" asked Willow as she put down her zat and lifted her arm.

"What are you…." Said the soldier as he saw his gun switch its safety to the "on" position before it seemed to take itself apart.

"You threatened two people I care about with violence?" said Willow as she mentally flung the gun parts away into different directions before she telekinetically removed his arm from Dawn's chest, "Dawn, take Joyce into the house."

"Willow" said Dawn as she saw Willow pick up the soldier and bring him towards her, "don't do it. We're alright."

"Willow?" said Joyce as she slowly approached the brunette, "you're not Willow, I know Willow. She's my daughter's best friend."

"I'm sorry, Willow" said Dawn, "I didn't mean to out you, as it were, but you can't do what I think you're thinking of doing."

"Of course not, Dawnie" smiled Willow as she activated the zat and fired at him from close range, "just wanted to scare him a bit."

"Oh" said Dawn as she hugged Willow tightly, "you came."

"Of course, Kiddo" said Willow, "you really think I'd leave you?"

"Who are you two?" asked a shocked Joyce.

"Joyce" said Willow as she gave the older blonde a tight hug, "Its so good to see you again, you have no idea."

"I….. I'm sorry" said Joyce as she looked at the brunette hugging her, "I don't think we've met."

"I'll explain everything to you Joyce" said Willow, "I just need help bringing them into the van and I'll drive them to the end of the street. Then I'll change their memories to make it seem that they couldn't find dawn anywhere."

"How did they find me?" asked Dawn.

"I'll find that from their memories" said Willow as she hugged Dawn again, "stay with Joyce alright? I'll be back."

"Alright" said Dawn as she led Joyce back into the house while the blonde woman looked back at the brunette claiming to be Willow get into the van as she telekinetically lifted the four soldiers and dumped them into the back of the truck, before she got into the driver's seat and drove off.

It was ten minutes later that Willow had come back into the Summers household. As she walked in and closed the door, she saw Joyce sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea as her hands trembled and Dawn seated beside her.

"Joyce?" said Willow as she took a chair and sat in front of Buffy's mother.

"Who are you?" asked Joyce as she looked at Willow's holographic disguise and then at Dawn, "who are the both of you? You come into my house….."

"Joyce" said Willow as she held her hands after she put the tea down, "the both of us are from an alternate reality."

"This is a joke right?" asked Joyce as she stood up in outrage, "alternate reality? There's someone claiming to be a daughter I've never had, I get attacked in my own home by people with guns, I have a fire fight on my own lawn, I have you claiming to be Willow and now you tell me this is all a science fiction joke? This isn't Star Trek… there's no such thing as alternate realities, it's just something people make up to make them feel better about themselves; about having another world where they always get what they want."

"Mom" said Dawn.

"Dawn" said Joyce, "I'm sorry, but I'm not your mother."

"Dawn" said Willow as she looked at Dawn and then at Joyce as she stood up, "she's right."

"Willow" said Dawn.

"Joyce Summers died a year and a half after I left Sunnydale" said Willow as she sadly looked at Joyce whose eyes were wide open in shock, "she left behind two daughters, Buffy Summers and Dawn Summers."

"No" said Joyce.

"At least that's what happened in my reality" said Willow, "Buffy and Dawn faced a lot of things without Joyce, they….. they….."

"We lost our way" said Dawn as she looked at Joyce, "sure we had Giles, Xander and the others. But mom was gone, she was our emotional rock and she was gone."

"I was gone" said Willow as she sat down in front of a very shocked Joyce, "I left Sunnydale and joined the Air Force."

"But…." said Joyce as tears formed in her eyes as she looked at Willow and then at Dawn.

"Dawn is your daughter…. But from another reality… a reality where you died" said Willow.

"How?" asked Joyce as her voice broke.

"Brain aneurysm" said Dawn, "Buffy found you…. Found mom… dead on the couch… I was at school. You had a tumour… the doctors said you.. I mean mom died peacefully, she didn't feel any pain."

"I can prove what we've been telling you is true, Joyce" said Willow.

"How?" asked Joyce.

"I don't want you to be shocked" said Willow, "after I show you what I need to, I want you to call Buffy and ask about Willow…. I mean the Willow of your reality."

"O….. Ok" said Joyce.

Joyce saw Willow reach for her chest and take something out. She looked on in shock as the brunette woman who was sitting in front of her vanished, only to reveal the familiar red hair and green eyes that she was so familiar with.

"Hi Joyce" smiled Willow with tears in her eyes, "it's so good to see you again."

TBC

 


	63. Just Another Tuesday for Dawn (Part 3)

**Room 214, Stevenson Hall, 2215 hours.**

"Hey" said Buffy after all the lights had turned back on after Willow was almost kidnapped by the commando's they had seen before around campus, especially on Halloween, "sorry about that, I should have been here sooner. You alright?"

"It was like they also knew to get me" said Willow as she looked at Buffy, "it was weird. They caught Spike and then one of them told another commando, 'she needs to be taken as well, we have our orders'."

"Are you sure that's what they said?" asked Buffy, "those exact words?"

"Yea" said Willow as she pulled a pillow to her chest while sitting on the bad before her voice broke, "first Oz leaves me, and now this."

"It's alright, Will" said Buffy as she sat next to the redhead, "listen, how about we go to my house tonight?"

"Nah" said Willow, "it's already getting late."

"You sure?" asked Buffy as she reached for her phone, "come on….. movie marathon, and I can get mom to bake us some cookies?"

"I just feel like sulking" said Willow.

"Come on, Will" said Buffy, "how about the Bronze? I'll call Xander and Anya."

"Must Anya come?" said Willow.

"She and Xander are pretty much joined at the hip, Will" replied Buffy.

"Sure" sighed Willow.

Just then, the phone started to ring and Buffy picked it up.

"Hey mom" said Buffy, "guess what? We were just talking about you."

"Buffy" said Joyce as she looked at Willow who was sitting in front of her, "is Willow with you?"

"Yeah" said Buffy as she looked at her best friend, "What's up? You wanna talk to her?"

"She…. She's there?" asked Joyce as she looked at the older Willow at her house in shock.

"Is everything ok mom?" asked Buffy, "you sound a bit….. off….."

"No" said Joyce as the Willow who was sitting in front of her smiled and signalled that she would be in the kitchen with Dawn so that Joyce could have some privacy, "I just had a bad dream."

"Mom?" said Buffy as her voice reflected her worry while Willow looked on in concern, "whats going on?"

"Nothing, dear" said Joyce as she made sure she could see the Willow in her house, and Dawn, go into the kitchen, "any plans for tonight?"

"I'm just going to the Bronze with Willow and the others" said Buffy.

"Don't stay up too late" said Joyce.

"Yes, Mother" said Buffy as she rolled her eyes, while Willow smiled.

"Alright then" said Joyce

"I'll come by for dinner tomorrow before I have to patrol" said Buffy, "I'll bring Willow with me."

"Tomorrow?" said Joyce as she watched the Willow in her kitchen hugging Dawn, "sure."

"Alrighty" said Buffy as she put the phone down.

**The Summers Residence, 2220 hours, 3 hours elapsed.**

"Willow" said Dawn as they entered the kitchen, "how did they know I was here?"

"Tracker" said Willow as she looked inside the kitchen cupboards for any hard liquor when Joyce came in after having talked with Buffy, "they embedded one into your shoulder blade."

"Joyce" said Willow as she looked at Buffy's mother, "do you have any hard liquor in the house?"

"I had some when I found out about Buffy being the Slay…" said Joyce when she suddenly held her hand over her mouth, "I really wasn't…. supposed to say that."

"It's ok" said Willow as she glanced at Dawn who was looking away, "she's the Slayer in my reality too."

"Oh" said Joyce, "then you should know that….."

"Sorry Joyce" said Willow as she walked towards Buffy's mother, "I really need that liquor for this emergency surgery."

"Huh?" said both Joyce and Dawn.

"I need to get the tracker out" said Willow as she looked at Dawn.

"Can't we go to a hospital or something?" asked Dawn as Joyce went to the dining room and came back with some scotch.

"Sure, if you want an armed response in a building full of sick people" said Willow as she took the bottle and then looked at Joyce again, "do you have a razor sharp knife?"

"Ummmm…." Said Joyce as she opened the drawers in the kitchen and handed the redhead a box cutter.

"Thanks" said Willow as she turned to face Dawn and started to remove items from the island in the kitchen, "I need you to lie down on the island here, I just need to see it and then I'll pull it out."

"Wait" said Joyce, "this is ridiculous, you can't cut into her."

"They're tracking her" said Willow while she looked at Joyce and poured some of the liquor over the knife, and handed the bottle to Dawn.

"Take a sip" said Willow as she smiled at Dawn, "I know you're over twenty one but still, whatever you do, don't tell Buffy."

"Really?" smiled Dawn, "I can drink?"

"Just this once" smiled Willow as Dawn gulp down some of the scotch, and then coughed.

"Like I said, the tracker's in your shoulder blade" said Willow as Dawn handed the bottle back to Joyce and hopped onto the island, "which is why I need you to take your shirt off."

"That's why you want to operate on me, huh?" said Dawn as she grinned from ear to ear while taking off her shirt.

"That's the fastest time I've ever seen anyone get tipsy" smirked Willow, "you're worse than Daniel."

"Oh I have such a story to tell Faith" said Dawn as she lay down onto the kitchen island, "you saw me in my bra. She'll be so jealous."

"Oddball" said Willow as Dawn smiled and closed her eyes.

"Faith?" said Joyce as she grabbed Willow's hand just as she was going to make a cut, "you know Faith?"

"Yes" said Willow as she looked at Joyce.

"Do you know what she did to Buffy? What she did to Angel? She killed that poor man" said Joyce as she opened her eyes wide.

"Yes, I know everything" said Willow as she looked at Joyce, "Finch was an accident, it happens in the line of work she used to be in….. it happens in my line of work too. Professor Worth was someone she deeply regrets killing as well, I know because she still has nightmares about it. I have to calm her down sometimes, but she knows now that what she did was under someone else's orders. Plus, she's seeing a counsellor for it and some other issues, she's much better now. I know about Angel too because, I was one of the people who encouraged Buffy to go after Faith so that she could save Angel. I supported the idea that Faith should die so that Angel could live. Now please let me take this tracker out or else we'll have another wave of gun toting maniacs."

"Mom" said Dawn, "please, trust us. Willow already proved to you that we're from an alternate reality."

"Damn it" said Joyce as she grabbed the bottle of scotch and took a sip, "don't you need anaesthetics?"

"No" said Willow, "I've shut down the pain center of her brain, she won't feel a thing."

"Dawn?" said Joyce as she looked worriedly at the brunette who was lying still and looking straight ahead.

"No pain, mom" smiled Dawn.

"Please" said Joyce, "don't call me…"

"OK, Mrs. Summers" said Dawn as she closed her eyes as Willow glanced at the back of Dawn's head, and then at Joyce who immediately regretted saying what she just said.

"I'm sorry" said Joyce as she walked towards where Dawn was looked at and kneeled down, "I didn't mean…"

"Its alright" said Dawn softly as she turned her head and looked the other way.

"You said you shut down the pain centers of her brain" said Joyce softly as she slowly got up and looked at Willow, "what did you mean by that?"

"I'm a telepath" said Willow as she glanced up at a surprised Joyce, "don't worry, I didn't listen in on your conversation with Buffy."

"Alright" said Joyce, "I didn't mention anything about you or Dawn to Buffy. But I should tell you that she's coming here tomorrow for dinner."

"I see" replied Willow as she spread the skin and flesh above the tracker, "we'll be out of your hair tonight."

"Why?" said Joyce, "you can sleep here. Do what you have to do tomorrow."

"Can't" said Willow, "I read the soldiers minds, they know I came through the device as well. They've seen my face, which means that the Willow of your reality is in danger too."

"She'll be safe with Buffy" said Joyce, "and if the Buffy of your reality is the same as mine, then you know she'll be looking out for Willow."

"Willow" said Dawn, "she's right, you know."

"Yeah" said Willow.

Joyce looked on as Willow put a hand over the cut and the tracker just shot out from inside Dawn and landed onto Willow's hand. She then saw Willow make a run for the upstairs restroom.

"Dawn" said Joyce as she faced the brunette.

"I'm sorry for coming" said Dawn, "you look just like her, everything about you is the same… but Willow's right. You aren't her, I was just a fool."

"Done" said Willow as she came down the stairs after she had flushed the toilet, "it's in the sewer system now, would love to see them chase it."

"Can you close me up, please?" said Dawn softly.

"Sure" said Willow as she put her hand over the cut and concentrated.

Joyce looked in surprise as she saw a white light coming from Willow's hands as she saw the cut close up by itself.

"Done" said Willow as she reactivated the pain receptors on Dawn's brain.

"Stings a little" said Dawn as she got up and put her shirt on again, "so tracker free?"

"Yea" said Willow, "I read their minds and found information on only one."

"Willow" said Dawn as she suddenly looked at the redhead, "How long have we been in this reality?"

"A little over three hours" said Willow as she looked at her watch before looking at a worried Dawn.

"What?" said Joyce as she held Willow's hand, "why does Dawn look worried?"

"If I don't get back" said Willow turning to face Joyce, "I'll die."

"What!" shouted Joyce, "why?"

"There can't be two of me in the same reality" said Willow, "think of it this way, this universe already has a Willow; then I came here, which makes me the invader. The universe is trying to right an anomaly… i.e me… by getting me out."

"She'll die" said Dawn.

"Dawn" said Willow, "The same will happen to you."

"I know" said Dawn, "I can't stay either…. Makes sense though, why no one can remember me."

_Willow: "The monks haven't created you yet."_

_Dawn: "Yeah."_

"What are the both of you talking about?" said Joyce.

"It's complicated" said Dawn.

"We've got the time" said Joyce.

"Joyce, I'm sorry if I'm being blunt" said Willow, "but will knowing about Dawn make your feelings towards her any different?"

"I don't know, Willow" said Joyce, "you have to understand that all these things about alternate realities, a daughter that I don't have, you joining the Air Force and doing God knows what….. it's too much information for me to take."

"I'm sorry" said Dawn as she looked at Willow, "I made a mistake coming here."

"No" said Willow, "Even before I left Sunnydale, Buffy's been telling you to follow your instincts and that's what you did. You did good."

"Thanks" said Dawn before she turned and looked at Joyce, "I guess it's time we went."

"No" said Joyce as she stood up and grabbed Dawn's hand, "the both of you are staying here."

"Joyce" said Willow, "you'll be in potential danger."

"You said you fixed their minds" said Joyce, "they wouldn't know where they went to and that they couldn't find Dawn."

"I know" said Willow, "but…. Look, I leave this to Dawn."

"Willow" said Dawn, "I am actually kinda tired."

"See" said Joyce, "the both of you should stay. I don't know what it's like in your reality but Buffy and Willow of this reality used to have sleepovers. She even has some of her clothes here."

"I remember" smiled Willow at the thought of all the times Buffy, Xander and her would spend in the Slayer's room just having fun and eating cookies.

"Then stay" said Joyce, "it's not like you'll be able to do anything right now."

"Dawnie?" said Willow as she looked at Dawn, "you ok with this?"

"Yeah" said Dawn as she looked at Willow before looking at Joyce.

"Alright" said Willow as she walked out the door, "I better bring the car inside the garage."

"Sure" said Joyce as she looked at Dawn.

**The Initiative HQ, 0000 hours, 4 hours and 40 minutes elapsed.**

"How the hell could you lose them?" said Maggie as she looked angrily at Riley and the rest of his team.

"Sorry ma'am" said Riley, "we searched everywhere but we couldn't find the Dawn girl."

"How is that possible?" said Maggie, "you had the monitoring equipment for the tracker, it couldn't have been difficult to find her."

"I'm sorry ma'am" said Riley.

"And now" said Maggie as she turned on a monitor, "the tracker is in the Sunnydale sewage system. Willow must have met with Dawn and taken out the tracker and flushed it down one of a few thousand toilets in Sunnydale, how the hell can none of you remember where you were?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am" said Riley, "but I really have no excuse."

"We were unable to capture the Willow who came through that item, unable to capture our own Willow, lost hostile seventeen and now we lost Dawn" said Maggie, "we are not having a good day people."

"No, ma'am" said Riley as he looked straight ahead.

"Professor Walsh" said Dr. Angleman as he ran over to Maggie while carrying a folder.

"Yes?" said Maggie as Dr. Angleman whispered into her ear.

"After having increased our patrols, we found what we were looking for" whispered the doctor, "two of them in fact, excellent specimen's for implantation."

"Good" smiled Maggie before looking at Riley and his team, "I'm giving you all another chance to redeem yourselves."

"We found them, ma'am?" asked Riley.

"No" said Maggie, "we've found another dangerous demon somewhere on the north side of the city, it's known as Polgara. Get your team together; you'll be going out immediately. This thing needs to be caught before it can do damage. And it can do a lot of damage, Dr. Angleman will brief you once you've geared up."

"Yes, ma'am" said Riley as he and the others followed Dr. Angleman for their briefing.

'This is what I call luck' thought Maggie to herself, 'once I get the Polgara's arm, we can attach it to Adam and then order him to find the Willow who came through the Mirror and Dawn. Riley and the others can bring in our Willow, and then we'll put the both of them down and transfer the required brain material onto Adam's brain. He'll be the ultimate super-soldier."

**The Summers Residence, the same time.**

"Have you called the people you needed to call?" asked Joyce as she sat on the armchair as she looked at Willow and Dawn, who had her head on Willow's lap and was in a deep sleep.

"Yeah" said Willow, "I told them everything about my situation. They should be here in five hours or so."

"I see" said Joyce as she looked at the sleeping form of Dawn.

"If I'm dead in your reality, is Dawn staying with Buffy?" asked Joyce.

"It's a little complimcated" said Willow, "but for now she's staying with me while getting her double major in psychology and linguistics in Colorado Springs."

"Really?" said Joyce as she widened her eyes in surprise.

"Yeah" said Willow, "Buffy's real proud of her, so are the others."

"How about you?" asked Joyce, "how's your life gone?"

"In my reality, I left Sunnydale about eight or nine years ago and joined the Air Force Academy in Colorado Springs" said Willow as she brushed her fingers through Dawn's hair, "graduated with my Bachelors in Science, completed my Masters and now I've got about four months left before I finish up my PhD."

"I'm impressed" smiled Joyce, "what are you doing your PhD in?"

"Aerospace and Mechanical Engineering" said Willow, "with a little bit of biology thrown in."

"I see" said Joyce as she looked at Willow, "you're doing Psychology in this reality."

"So was I" said Willow, "but a friend of mine inspired me to follow my interest in tech and get into engineering after I went to Colorado Springs."

"Must have been a good friend" said Joyce.

"Yea" said Willow as she looked at Joyce, "but you can't tell anyone that I was here, or what I told you."

"I understand that" said Joyce, "you know I've been keeping Buffy's secret."

"Yea" said Willow, "I need you to do me a favour."

"Huh?" said Joyce.

"After I leave" said Willow, "get a check up done; MRI, CAT scan, everything. Then during your follow-up, insist that they search for any aneurysms. Write it down somewhere if you have to."

"The tumour?" asked Joyce.

"Yes" said Willow, "after you died, I mean after the other you died… Buffy and the others fell apart emotionally, I heard things got harder and harder for them."

"You mentioned you weren't there" said Joyce, "why did you leave Sunnydale?"

"I needed a change" said Willow, "I used magic in a way I shouldn't have and it hurt everyone. So I left that same night."

"No one stopped you?" asked Joyce, "I know that Xander and you were close but….."

"I didn't tell anyone I was leaving" said Willow, "I couldn't until later…. after I arrived in Colorado Springs."

'Sorry Joyce' thought Willow to herself, 'I can't tell you the truth, at least not yet."

"I see" replied Joyce, "Xander and Buffy must have taken it especially hard."

"Yea" said Willow, "but eventually I know I did the right thing by going out on my own. I have a fantastic job, met new friends and basically having the greatest experience anyone could ever ask for."

"No regrets, then?" asked Joyce.

"None at all" said Willow.

"You said you're not practising magic" said Joyce as she leaned forward, "but that thing with healing Dawn… it looked magical."

"I realized that I have my own abilities" said Willow, "it's genetic instead of magic, at least for what I can do now. Throughout high school and freshman year in college I practised magic, only to later learn that I had abilities that were already genetically hardwired into me that I didn't know about. Talk about ironic."

"Must have been a surprise" said Joyce.

"Yeah" said Willow as she leaned back on the sofa, "well, you should get some sleep. I'll nap here for awhile; don't want to wake up Dawn. The people I called should be here in a few more hours. They can explain to you what I do."

"Which reminds me" said Joyce, "what could be so important that I need clearance to know about?"

"If I told you now" said Willow grinning, "it will ruin the surprise."

"Right" said Joyce as she furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the grinning Willow before getting up, "I guess I'll see you in the morning then."

"Yea" said Willow, "good night, Joyce."

"Good night, Willow" said Joyce, "or should I say Dr. Willow?"

"Just Willow" laughed the redhead.

"Alright" smiled Joyce as she looked at Willlow and then Dawn before she went up the stairs.

Before she closed her eyes, Willow telekinetically grabbed her weapons that were now in a duffel bag and placed it on the sofa next to her. After ensuring that all the grenades, Zats and Intars were deactivated, she set an alarm on her watch and closed her eyes for a short two hour nap.

**Sunnydale City Airport, Sunnydale, 0500 hours, 9 hours 40 minutes elapsed.**

"Carter?" said Colonel O'Neill as he got out of the transport plane, followed by Major Carter, Teal'c and Daniel.

"Sir" said the Major, "I've done some research on this Willow Rosenberg."

"And?" asked the Colonel as he walked towards the airport terminal.

"She's smart, Sir" said Major Carter, "very smart."

"Smarter than you, Sam?" asked Daniel with a grin.

"Well, her SAT scores were much higher than mine" said the Major as Colonel O'Neill and Daniel whistled as Teal'c looked on.

"Great" smiled the Colonel as he looked back at Major Carter, "another egghead."

'Sir" smiled the Major, "its experience in the real world that counts."

"Ah" said Daniel, "well, she is from another reality where she's a Captain in the Air Force."

"So she says" said the Colonel, "Hammond asked us to come here and check her out, confirm her story and, if true, help her get back home."

"You do not believe her O'Neill?" asked Teal'c, "even after Dr. Carter came through the mirror."

"It's not that, Teal'c" said the Colonel, "in the two realities that we know off, no one has made mention of a Willow Rosenberg, that's my issue."

"Jack" said Daniel, "Dr. Carter also said that there are multitudes of alternate realities out there, even Sam agreed with her."

"Dr. Carter was right, Sir" said the Major.

"Anything else about our guest?" asked the Colonel as he tried to change the subject.

"She received offers to go to some of the top schools, Sir" said the Major surprised.

"And she still decided to stay in small town California?" asked the Colonel, "in a town that supposedly has demons and vampires, of which no one seems to know or do anything about?"

"Perhaps she stayed due to her familial ties" said Teal'c.

"Maybe" said the Major, "but all these things about demons, Sir?"

"You read the file" said the Colonel as he recalled General Hammond giving them all folders to review on the Initiative.

"Yea" said Major Carter, "research on demons being carried out by the Army."

"Is this common place among the Tau'ri, O'Neill?" asked Teal'c, "to conduct research on beings that you do not understand."

"Not everyone is like that idiot who wanted to cut you open when you first came here, Teal'c" said the Colonel, "according to the files, these people want to help."

"It could also be said that this group desire to conduct experiments on these creatures, just as that Colonel would have done to me if the President had not intervened" said Teal'c as he looked at Colonel O'Neill.

"If what the files say are true" said the Major, "they are helping to protect the planet as we are, except our threats are alien parasites and they are protecting us against the monsters of our nightmares."

"Still, Sam" asked Daniel, "what kind of research are they doing? Why?"

"Why are we fighting against the Goa'uld?" said the Colonel, "the answer would be the same, for survival."

"Yes" said Daniel, "then why conduct research? What is the Army hoping to gain? Like it or not Jack, these are still sentient beings we're talking about. If you think about it, they are aliens as well and if they do pose a threat to this planet then yes, we fight them. But why capture some and do research? Are they planning to let them go at some point? Maybe help them integrate into society?"

"I don't know, Daniel" said the Colonel.

"Perhaps Captain Rosenberg and Dawn Summers will know more about this Initiative" said Teal'c.

"Yea" said the Colonel as the group walked out of the terminal and headed towards their rental car.

"Sir" said Major Carter, "I also researched this Dawn Summers but, there's nothing on her. I tried every single database on Earth but still nothing. It's like she doesn't exist."

"Alias?" asked Daniel.

"Maybe" said the Major, "all I know is that, no-one by that name exists."

"Where shall we be meeting Captain Rosenberg?" asked Teal'c.

"Well" said Colonel O'Neill as he opened the door, "we're dropping our stuff at the hotel and then we'll be meeting her at the home of her best friend. The mother knows that they're from an alternate reality but she doesn't know about aliens, the SGC or the Stargate."

"Captain Rosenberg never mentioned it to her?" said the Major.

"Nope" said the Colonel as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, "hope this doesn't come back and bite us on our ass."

**The Summers Residence, 00600 hours, 10 hours 40 minutes elapsed.**

Willow was sleeping with her head hanging down and her red hair covering her face when suddenly she was startled awake by a knocking at the door. Looking around, she saw that Dawn wasn't sleeping on her lap anymore.

"Dawn" whispered Willow.

"Yeah" replied Dawn from the kitchen as she looked at the door.

"Who could that be at this early hour?" said Joyce as she slowly walked down the stairs as she saw Willow just in her black sleeveless undershirt and her regulation trousers stand up slowly and stretch.

"It's the people I called" said Willow as Joyce reached for the door and opened it.

"Ma'am" said the Colonel as he introduced himself and the others who were standing behind him, "my name is Colonel Jack O'Neill, this is Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and the quiet, but stoic fella is Murray."

"Umm…. Hi" said Joyce, "you must be Willow's friends?"

"Well…. I guess you could say that… relatively speaking" said the Colonel as he looked at the Major before looking at Joyce.

"Please, come in" said Joyce as she stepped aside and let SG1 into the house.

The Colonel was the one who entered the home first and took a quick look around before he saw a brunette looking at him from the living room, who was standing next to a red haired young woman standing at attention.

"Captain Rosenberg, I presume?" asked the Colonel as he and Major Carter approached her.

"Yes, Sir… ma'am" said Willow as she saluted the both of them.

"At ease Captain" said the Colonel as he and Major Carter returned the salute.

"And this" said Willow as she motioned towards the brunette standing next to her, "this is Dawn Summers."

"Please don't blame Willow for this mess" said Dawn, "it's my fault that we're stuck here."

"It's alright Dawn" said Willow.

"Before we go on" said the Colonel as he looked at Willow, "I need to know exactly what happened."

"Of course, Sir" said Willow, "but about Joyce, sir?"

"Ah" said the Colonel as he turned and looked at Joyce and then at Daniel and Teal'c, "could you fella's have her sign the NDA and then give her the information?"

"Sure, Jack" said Daniel as he turned to face Joyce, "Mrs. Summers, is there someplace we could talk in private?"

"Of… of course" said Joyce as she led them to the kitchen.

"Alright, Captain" said the Colonel, "we're waiting."

"Well" said Willow, "I think Dawn could explain it better than me, she was working overtime at the SGC."

"You?" said Major Carter as she looked at Dawn.

"I'm just a civilian consultant helping Daniel with translating Ancient texts" said Dawn, "I was staying late to finish some stuff up when I went for some coffee in the commissary. On the way back to his lab, I started to hear voices."

"You heard voices?" said the Major disbelievingly as she looked at Colonel O'Neill, "and you're sure you passed a psych exam?"

"Yes" said Dawn as she looked at Willow, who nodded at her to continue, "anyway, I followed the voices to a storage room. Thinking that maybe Willow and the others were playing a trick on me, I swipped my card through the scanner and walked in, only to notice a blue light."

"What?!" shouted Joyce from the kitchen as Willow and Dawn looked at each other and smiled, while Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter turned around to face the kitchen.

"Guess she knows about it now" said the Colonel as he looked at Major Carter before turning back to Willow and Dawn.

"As I was saying" said Dawn, "I knew the light was coming from the quantum mirror but I wanted to see what was going on. I mean, I've seen it before when the Willow from another reality came to attack my Willow so it fascinated me. Well, all I saw in the mirror was a white wall and then a long thin shadow, followed by shouts to stop before blue sparks hit something or someone before the mirror deactivated. I was torn between getting someone to come down to the storage room and wanting to try activating the mirror on my own to see what had happened. After comtemplating for maybe fifteen or so minutes, I put my hand on the outer shell and, to my surprise, the mirror activated."

"That's not possible" said Major Carter.

"I know, ma'am" said Willow, "I read the report of how a remote device was used to access the Mirror to get Dr. Carter home to her own reality. But this one is unique, it activates only when someone has the Ancient gene."

"Did you just say Ancient gene?" said Major Carter, "as in the Ancients? The creators of the Stargate network?"

"Yes" said Willow, "I have it too. Which is why I was able to activate it as well."

"You have it too" said Dawn as she looked at Colonel O'Neill.

"Huh?" said the Colonel.

"She's right Sir" said Willow, "the only way you were able to have the entire Ancient databse downloaded into your head was because you have the gene."

"That's what we only assumed" said Major Carter, "that only people with a certain genetic trait could access that database."

"Its true ma'am" replied Willow.

"Please, continue" said a surprised Colonel O'Neill as he turned to Dawn.

"Well" said Dawn, "I thought that maybe it was just a fluke so I touched the mirror surface. The next thing I know, I'm flying into a wall and then I blacked out."

"Willow!" said Joyce from the kirchen.

"Sir… ma'am?" said Willow.

"Go ahead Captain" said the Colonel.

"Dawn" said Willow as she looked ath the brunette, "maybe you could tell them the truth about the Initiative?"

"The truth?" asked Major Carter.

"There are something's the both of you should know" said Dawn as Willow walked into the kitchen.

"Willow" said Joyce in shock, "this is all a joke right? Aliens? Wormholes to other planets? Humans taken from Earth as slaves and hosts for alien parasites?"

"I remember that's what you thought about vampires and demons" said Willow smiling at Joyce.

"This is something different Willow" said Joyce, "you're talking about aliens here….. aliens... which one would you believe more?"

"It's all true Joyce" said Willow as she sat next to Joyce and looked at Teal'c and Daniel, "Aliens, off-shoots of early humans, the Stargate. Everything's true. That's why my… well, our work is classified as Top Secret."

"I'm trying to wrap my head around this" said Joyce as she brought her hands to her head.

"Might I suggest we drink some coffee?" asked Teal'c.

"Mrs. Summers?" said Daniel as she nodded her head.

"Joyce?" said Willow as she held her trembling hands and sat right beside her, "that holographic disguise, those weapons I have with me. They're all alien technology."

"Demons, vampire and now this" said Joyce, "its all so….."

"Screwed up?" smiled Willow.

"Yes" said Joyce, "at first all I had to worry about was vampires trying to kill me, and now I find out that a parasite could take over my body and use it just like a puppet."

"We….. I mean they've protected the planet just like Buffy's been doing against demons" whispered Willow.

"And you?" said Joyce.

"Yea" replied Willow, "I've fought in the front lines, flatlined a few times before suddenly recovering, watched people die, killed people myself…. I've had to grow up and look outside the confines of Earth."

"Are you happy?" whispered Joyce, "are you really happy?"

"Yes" said Willow, "I'm helping to save the planet, and the galaxy. We may cut it really close sometimes but eventually everything works out. The Earth's still spinning on it's axis, isn't it."

"You're right" said Joyce, "but that girl who'd come by and visit Buffy, have sleep-overs, talks about boys…. What happened to her?"

"She's here" smiled Willow, "I still have the same fear of frogs, my voice still gets squeaky when I get all excited about some new technology we acquired and I still think about my days as a Scooby. But I'll never leave this life behind."

"Captain, Daniel, Teal'c" said the Colonel from the living room, "we need to talk."

"Teal'c?" said Joyce as she looked at Willow.

"Teal'c" said Willow as she pointed at the Jaffa who had just handed her a cup of hot coffee.

"I am a Jaffa" said Teal'c.

"Oh" said Joyce as her eyes went wide when she suddenly made the connection, "OH!"

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he smiled and gave a small bow.

Joyce looked on in surprise as Teal'c and Daniel walked into the living room before Willow squeezed her hand one more time before she herself went to the living room.

**U.C. Sunnydale, 1000 hours, 14 hours 40 minutes elapsed.**

"Phew" said Willow as she walked through the halls toward the psychology 105 class that Maggie was teaching.

"Everything alright, Captain?" asked Colonel O'Neill as he walked next to Willow, who was in her holographic disguise.

"Yes, Sir" said Willow as she looked at her watch again before facing the Colonel, "the last time I went to another reality, I had started to experience entropic cascade failure by this time."

"I see" said the Colonel as the both of them continued to walk down the hall.

"Yes, sir" replied Willow.

"So let me get this straight again" said the Colonel, "you're from an alternate reality where this whole thing here looks like your past?"

"I know it's hard to get the mind around it, Sir" said Willow, "but like Major Carter said, time doesn't run at the same speed in different realities. One reality could be running fast, and another reality could be going at a slower pace. I just happened to drop into one that's going slower."

"So" said the Colonel, "anything you can tell me about my future?"

"Sorry, Sir" said Willow, "I know it's an alternate reality and all but I'm afraid that if I tell you what's going to happen, then things may not go the way it's supposed to. Whatever happens, should happen because it happens for a reason. If I told you what had to happen, then either you would change it or not let it happen, leading to possible catastrophic events."

"Gak!" said the Colonel as he waved his arms, "all you had to say was 'no' Captain."

"Yes, Sir" smiled Willow, "sorry, Sir."

"Its fine" said the Colonel.

"Well" said Willow as she stopped, "there's one thing I could tell you."

"Which is?" asked the Colonel.

"Please consider locking your house door, or getting a dog or some kind of an alarm system. Trust me, it helps a lot, Sir" smiled Willow.

"Right" said the Colonel as he turned to walk again.

"Sir" said Willow as she grabbed at hold of his arm.

"Captain?" said the Colonel as he looked at Willow quizzically.

"The SGC will have losses" said Willow, "I can't tell you who or when, but there will be losses. On the other hand, there'll also be a lot of good as well, allies will be gained, and other alliances will be strengthened."

"That's cryptic" said the Colonel, "something to do with what you told us the Asgard did to you? You're sounding like an Ancient."

"No, Sir" smiled Willow, "just wanted to try and tell you that everything turns out ok, hopefully. Although I don't know what's going to happen in this reality after I'm gone, hopefully everything goes the same way it did in my own reality."

"Let's stop all this reality talk" said the Colonel, "we need to get the both of you back."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow as they continued walking towards the class.

In the class of fifty students, Riley was sitting at the desk behind Maggie as he looked at both Buffy and Willow. He noticed that Buffy seemed to be dozing off while Willow turned around and nudged Buffy awake when she started to make snoring sounds. He saw Buffy awaken with a start just as she saw Riley looking back at her and smiled.

He knew that Maggie had given him a job to do in watching Willow and, once the opportunity presented itself, abducting both her and the other one that came through the Mirror. But he also knew that Willow was Buffy's best friend and if she found out that he was involved in taking Willow, then there would be no chance of anything happening between them.

'It's only to ask her to join us' thought Riley as he looked at Maggie, 'but what if she says no? Would the Initiative let go of someone with telekinetic abilities?'

Riley then looked at the classroom door as it opened and looked on as two men walked in.

"Excuse me, Professor Walsh?" said Colonel O'Neill as he walked into the class with Willow in her disguise and walked up to Maggie, "My name is Colonel Jack O'Neill with the Air Force and this is Major Paul Davis from the Pentagon, we'd like to have a word with you outside."

"I'm sorry" said Maggie as she looked at the two men, "as you can very well see, I have a class right now. You would have to visit me during office hours."

"We need to talk now" said the Colonel as he stepped closer to Maggie and whispered into her ear, "it's regarding something the Initiative has that does not belong to them."

"Excuse me?" said Maggie as she looked at the two men surprised before turning to face Riley.

"Alright everyone" said Riley as he stood up and faced the class, "you'll all be getting off early today."

"This is great" said Buffy as she looked at Willow, "Thanksgiving break started early for us."

"Yea" said Willow.

"Come on Will" said Buffy, "cheer up, I was thinking about Thanksgiving dinner at Giles' place."

"Maybe I'll think about it?" asked Willow, "how about we go see Xander at the dig site? Anya's been bugging us to come along with her."

"Oh yeah" said Buffy as she brushed past Willow in her holographic disguise.

"Hey Buff" said Willow as she got out of the classroom with Buffy, "how about I meet you at the dig? I wanna ask Professor Walsh something before I forget."

"Alright" said Buffy, "I'll see you there."

"Sure" said Willow as she opened the door again and saw the two military men talking with Maggie.

"Umm…. Professor Walsh? Sorry to bother you but I was just wondering…." Said Willow as Maggie interrupted her.

"Miss Rosenberg" said Maggie, "I'm sorry I don't have the time right now. These Air Force officers have come for a consult about an issue with one of my training sessions. How about this? While I take care of them, maybe you could discuss whatever questions you have with Riley?"

"Sure" said Riley as he approached Willow, "how about we go outside to talk without bothering these gentlemen and the Professor."

"Alright" smiled Willow as she walked away with Riley.

_Riley: "Alright this is the perfect opportunity."_

'Huh?' thought Willow to herself as she saw Riley walk off with her counterpart.

Once the door closed after Willow and Riley had left, Maggie walked up to the Colonel with a scowl on her face.

"How dare you come into my class and almost reveal a state secret?" said Maggie, "are you aware of how much trouble you are in now?"

"I have clearance to know what you people are doing" said Colonel O'Neill, "the President himself gave us access, especially when you have an item that doesn't belong to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Maggie, "now get out of this city or I'll take this up with the Pentagon."

"Listen lady" said the Colonel, "You are….."

"Sir" said Willow as she opened her eyes wide and looked at the Colonel, "I'll be right back."

"Huh?" said the Colonel as he looked confused at Willow who had just run out the doors.

"Shit" said Willow as she ran through the hallways, "serves me right for having a stupid code of conduct about my telepathy. I should have read that bastard's mind when he left with my counterpart."

_Willow: "Dawn, where are you and the others?"_

_Dawn: "In the parking lot, why?"_

_Willow: "Riley has my counterpart. They should be heading your way, do you see them?"_

"Oh no" said Dawn as she sat up in her seat and got out of the car.

"Dawn Summers" said Teal'c, "what is the matter?"

"They took Willow's counterpart" said Dawn as she scanned the area.

"Captain Rosenberg used her telepathy to contact you?" asked the Major as she got up as well.

"Yes" said Dawn.

"Then how didn't she know earlier?" asked Daniel.

"Willow has a code" said Dawn as he looked at Daniel, "in our reality, she told me that she sat you guys down and explained that her first rule was never to read anyone's mind without their permission. The second rule was to never think loud thoughts, especially if you wanted to keep them secret."

"Oh" said Daniel.

"Yeah" replied Dawn who was standing in the parking lot, in her own holographic disguise of a blonde woman.

_Willow: "Dawnie?"_

_Dawn: "I see them. They're just casually walking our way."_

_Willow: "Can you….?"_

_Dawn: "Of course."_

"Dawn?" said the Major as she saw Dawn hide an Intar the size of a nine millimetre weapon in the small of her back under her shirt.

"They're walking towards us" said Dawn as Teal'c stood up and stood next to Dawn, "Willow thinks that Riley's supposed to abduct Willow's counterpart once they're out of view."

"Thanks for walking with me, Riley" said Willow as they walked towards the nearly empty parking lot.

"I hope I answered your questions?" asked Riley as he scanned the area around him.

"Yes" replied Willow.

"I should thank you too" said Riley as Willow looked back at him confused, "you know, for everything with Buffy."

"Oh" said Willow, "but remember what I said, if you hurt her… I'll beat you with a shovel.

"Right" smiled Riley as he pressed a button on a small black box in his pocket.

"Are you heading back for Thanksgiving?" asked Willow.

"In a few days" said Riley, "I have some papers to grade for Professor Walsh's other classes. I'll be leaving after those are done."

"Oh" said Willow.

Just then Willow stopped as she saw a black van screech into the parking lot.

"Maybe they're filming for a movie?" asked Willow as she saw the van make a tight turn and head towards her.

"Listen Willow" said Riley as he slowed down his walking speed slightly so that he was behind her before he reached at her from behind with one arm around her waist and another hand around her mouth, "I'm sorry, we just need to talk to you."

"MMmmm…. Mpph" was all Willow could say while she struggled and twisted her body to get out of Riley's grip. Then she started crying as his grip started to get tighter and tighter as the van screeched to a complete stop in front of her. She looked on as the side door of the van opened as two commando's stepped out and reached for Willow's body.

"Hey" said Dawn as she held up an Intar alongside Teal'c, who activated his Zat, and pointed them towards Riley and the occupants of the van.

"Release her" said Teal'c.

"This is none of your concern" said Riley as he held on to Willow while the commando's inside grabbed their taser blasters and stepped outside with their weapons pointed at Dawn and Teal'c, "this is a national security matter."

"Funny" said Major Carter who came up from behind Riley and pointed her Zat at the two commando's with the blasters, "I was going to say the same thing."

"Don't" said Daniel as he pointed his Zat at the driver of the van who tried to reach for the gear stick, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, turn off the van. And raise 'em."

Daniel smiled as the driver turned off the engine and raised his hands.

"I've always wanted to say that" smiled Daniel.

"You" said Riley as he suddenly recognized Teal'c and Major Carter, "I've seen the both of you in that mirror, but no one else came through after… no, you must be from here… from this reality."

"Mmmm… mmmm…. Mppphhh?" said Willow who had her eyes wide open as she struggled to talk with her mouth covered.

"Release Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c.

"Riley" said Dawn, "I know that deep down you're a good man, you don't want to do this. Think about what Buffy would say."

"How?" said Riley as he stared at the blonde woman who had the strange nine millimetre pointed at him.

"Let her go" said Major Carter, "then I want you all to put your weapons down."

"We have our orders, lady" said one of the other commando's.

"It's actually Major to you… not lady" said Major Carter as the commando's and Riley looked on in surprise, "now lay down your weapons, and release that girl. That's an order."

"Major" said Willow in her disguise as she ran towards them.

"We've got them, Captain" said the Major.

"Thank you, ma'am" said Willow as she walked towards Riley who was still holding onto her counterpart.

"Riley" said Willow.

"She called you a Captain" said Riley, "but from your silver oak leaves I can tell you're a Major….. what's going on here."

"Let her go Riley" said Willow.

"I… I…." said Riley as he saw himself surrounded.

"Ma'am?" said Willow as she looked at the Major, "with permission?"

"Granted" said the Major as the two commando's slumped onto the pavement and the driver slumped onto the steering wheel as Riley looked around in shock.

"They're sleeping" said Willow as she walked towards Riley in her disguise, "they won't remember a single thing from today, now let her go."

"Riley" said Dawn, "please."

"I know you, Riley" said Willow as she took off the mimic device on her chest.

"Mmmm…. Mppph?" said Willow as she looked at the man in front of her disappear to reveal a slightly older version of herself wearing a black sleeveless shirt, a vest, black trousers and boots.

"You" said Riley as she looked at Captain Rosenberg in surprise.

"I read the Initiative files in my own reality. I read how you disagreed with what the Initiative was doing, that you helped to take it down" said Captain Rosenberg, "You're a good man, now prove to me that this version of you is the same man as the one where I'm from."

"We just wanted to ask her to join the Initiative" said Riley as he released Willow.

"Dawn?" said Captain Willow as she glanced back at Dawn's disguise.

"Hey" said Dawn as she reached for Willow, "you're alright, just come with me."

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he put his hand on Willow's back and guided her away before she stopped and turned around to face Riley.

"How could you?!" shouted Willow as she walked towards a still shell-shocked Riley and gave him a hard slap on his face while tears were flowing down her cheeks, "I trusted you."

"I…. I…. was just following my orders" said Riley.

"And you didn't question them?" said Willow.

"Riley" said Captain Willow, "I read Professor Walsh's mind, I know what she had planned once she got a hold of both of us."

"Wait, Professor Walsh is in on this too? Not only that, you…. I mean I…. well, we…. Could read minds?" said Willow as she turned to face herself, "and you're from another reality? But I never did that kind of a spell again; you're not a vampire are you?"

"Sunlight" said Captain Willow as she pointed up at the sun.

"Oh" said Willow, "right."

"Captain" said Major Carter, "what did she have planned?"

"Ma'am" said Captain Willow as she looked at her counterpart, "she planned on putting the both of us under so that she could extract brain tissue to place into that Adam that Dawn told you about, Project 314. She intended to transfer the areas of my brain, and my counterparts as well, that controls these powers. After that was done, she intended to examine everything, and by everything, I mean our entire brains."

"As in?" asked the Major as she looked at Riley in shock.

"The both of us would be dead" said Captain Willow, "that's why I came running out of the classroom and contacted Dawn."

"Riley?" said Willow as she turned around and stepped back, "you were willing to go along with this?"

"No" said Riley as he looked at Willow, "all she told me was that she wanted to talk to you about joining the Initiative, that I had to bring you in whatever way possible. But she wouldn't do what she said, Professor Walsh isn't like that."

"What if I said no, Riley?" said Willow, "what would have happened if I had said no?"

"I don't know" replied Riley, "I really don't."

"My God" said Willow, "I don't believe this."

"Daniel" said Major Carter, "can you take Miss Rosenberg to the car?"

"Sure, Sam" said Daniel as he approached Willow, "please come with me."

"Willow" said Dawn, "let's get you out of here, huh?"

"Please" said Willow as she walked away.

"Willow" said Riley, "please; she wouldn't have done that to you."

"Bite me, Riley" said an angry Willow as Daniel, Teal'c and Dawn led her away to the car while Major Carter and Captain Rosenberg stayed with Riley.

_Willow: "Colonel, we've got my counterpart. I'm telepathically sending you information on what Professor Walsh intentions were towards me and my counterpart. This is why I had to leave quickly to get my counterpart back."_

"My people just rescued Willow Rosenberg from being abducted by the Initiative" said the Colonel as he glared at Maggie as he got the information telepathically from Captain Willow.

"How" said Maggie in shock, "how did you know?"

"That's classified" said Colonel O'Neill furiously, "now, should I go to the Pentagon to tell them that you tried to abduct an US citizen so that you could conduct illegal experiments on her, or do you just want to give us what we came for so that we can go on our merry way."

"Alright" said Maggie as she glared at the Colonel, "I'll take you to the Initiative HQ to retrieve your item."

"Oh" said the Colonel, "if you're thinking about going after Miss Rosenberg once we leave Sunnydale… well… let's just say that I really wouldn't do that."

The Colonel looked on as Maggie's eyes opened wide.

"We've talked to Captain Rosenberg from the other reality when we arrived this morning" said Colonel O'Neill, "we know exactly what she's capable of doing. Which is why I've called my superior, who called the President to request Miss Rosenberg be classified as a potential National Security asset."

"You can't do that" said Maggie, "she's an HST. She's dangerous."

"We'll be watching her" said the Colonel, "not you, not the Initiative. If she's anything like Captain Rosenberg, she has the potential to be smarter than you. Even if she doesn't work for us, she'll still be watched. We'll also be watching you, if anything about this goes to the NID… I'll make sure you get put into a hole."

"You can't…" said Maggie as the Colonel interrupted her.

"Miss Rosenberg will be under the protection of the President" said Colonel O'Neill, "you really want to piss him off?"

"Fine" said Maggie, "I'll take you to Initiative HQ."

"Cool" smiled the Colonel.

TBC.

 


	64. Just Another Tuesday for Dawn (Part 4)

**The Summers Residence, 1045hours, 15 hours and 25 minutes elapsed.**

It's been one hell of a day for Joyce as she just sat down on her sofa thinking about what happened last night, and then this morning.

"My God" said Joyce as she drank some coffee and tucked her legs beneath her, "aliens…. Actual, real life aliens. And Willow… Willow fights aliens and travels to other planets. I can't even bring my mind around it."

Just then she heard a series of hurried knocks on her door.

"Who could that be now?" said Joyce silently, 'I hope there are no more surprises, I don't think my heart can take any more.'

"Dawn?" said Joyce as she opened the door and saw the disguised version of her daughter from an alternate reality, "and… Willow?! What happened?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Summers" said Willow as tears continued down her face, "I'm sorry to bother you, but… could I…"

"Yes" said Joyce in shock as she moved to the side and let Dawn and Willow into the house.

"Willow" said Dawn as she took off the mimic device after closing the door and holding Willow's still trembling hand, "come with me and take a seat."

"Dawn….. Willow" said Joyce as she sat down next to Willow, "What happened?"

"He….. He…. He tried to kidnap me" said Willow as she reached towards Joyce before hugging her tightly and breaking down on her shoulder, "I trusted him… I trusted them."

"Dawn?" said Joyce as she looked at the brunette girl in surprise, "who tried to kidnap her?"

"There's a military organization known as the Initiative" said Dawn, "they've been capturing demons and vampires for testing and experimentation; at least that's what they did in my reality. Who knew it would be the same here?"

"Why did they target her?" asked Joyce as she rubbed Willow's back.

"It's all my fault" said Dawn softly, "Willow; I mean my Willow, followed me here to bring me back. When she came, she was in a different holographic disguise. She told us that she used her powers against a soldier to find out where I was, and after she got what she needed, she changed disguises. Although she mentally took out every security camera, apparently they had some hidden away she didn't know about and the Initiative people saw her real face and what she could do."

"So they came after Willow? I mean this Willow?" asked Joyce outraged.

"Yes" replied Dawn as she got up and took the Intar out from the small of her back underneath her shirt, "don't worry, this is for our protection. Just in case."

"Where's the other Willow?" asked Joyce.

"She and the others went to the Initiative headquarters to get the mirror back" said Dawn.

"And you?" asked Joyce, "Will you be staying? I mean since you don't exist in this reality."

"No" said Dawn, "I have my Buffy, and she… well, it's really just us right now. I'm here in case they followed us and decide to try and capture her again."

"Right" said Joyce as Willow moved her head off Joyce's shoulder as Joyce wiped her tears, "you're safe here, I have some cocoa. You want some?"

"Sure" said Willow softly as she turned and looked at Dawn, "who are you?"

"Dawn?" asked Joyce, "Cocoa?"

"Sure" smiled Dawn, "thanks."

"Who are you?" repeated Willow as she wiped the tears from her face, "who is she?"

"Well, you know I'm Dawn" said the brunette with a smile, "you know; I did introduce myself in the car."

"Yes" laughed Willow as she wiped even more tears, "but…"

"Willow, I mean my Willow, will explain everything to you when she gets back" said Dawn as she sat closer to the redhead.

"How do you know Buffy?" asked Willow.

"We're close" said Dawn, "very, very close."

"Oh" said Willow when suddenly she opened her eyes wide as she pointed at Dawn, "OH! The both of you are…."

"Yes?" said Dawn smiling.

"The both of you are…. Dating?" said Willow as Dawn laughed, falling onto the carpet with a thud.

"What happened?" asked Joyce as she came running into the living room and was stunned to see Willow smiling at a laughing Dawn on the carpet, "Dawn?"

"She thinks…. She thinks…." said Dawn as she struggled to speak, "she thinks that Buffy and I are dating."

"Oh" said Joyce.

"I… I don't understand" said Willow as she shrugged her shoulders but couldn't help but smile at the laughing girl.

"Damn….." said Dawn as she slowly regained her composure and sat up on the carpet, "Sorry, it's been such a long time that I laughed like that."

"Glad to be of service" said Willow softly.

"Listen" said Dawn as she got off the carpet and sat back down on the couch, "my Willow will explain everything to you. We haven't had a great relationship as of late, actually we're starting to slowly rebuild it, so I don't wanna do anything to harm that."

"OK" said Willow before she looked at Dawn again, "so are we…. I mean you and her….. you know… dating?"

"What?!" said Dawn, "No… no way."

"Oh" said Willow, "I mean you said relationship so I thought…. Well… I guess I'm the one who's always wrong."

"Actually" said Dawn, "to let you the truth, I've always had a crush on Xander."

"Really?" said Willow as she smiled, "me too."

"Hah" smiled Dawn as she sat facing Willow.

Joyce was in the kitchen smiling as she heard the banter between Dawn and Willow, who had just a little while ago been crying non-stop on her shoulder.

'Who did this to you Willow?' thought Joyce to herself as she made the cocoa, 'Have you told Buffy about this? There are so many questions I have about what your other… well, counterpart said.'

"Here you go" said Joyce as she picked up the two cups and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Dawn and Willow were now just sitting quietly.

"Willow" said Joyce as she sat down next to her, "I know what happened to you was traumatic, but if you want to talk… then.. well, I'm always here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Summers" said Willow softly, "but I think I should try to reach Buffy, I was supposed to meet her and, well, she'll get worried if I don't call."

"Willow" said Dawn, "don't tell her about what happened. I mean about me, the other Willow and the people who saved you."

"What about…. Well.. the Initiative?" said Willow.

"No sense in worrying her about them" said Dawn, "those guys will take care of them."

"Alright" said Willow as she reached for the phone.

**Storage Room, SGC, Prime Reality.**

"Sam" said Faith as she ran into the storage area where the Quantum Mirror was being kept, "has she come back yet?"

"No" said Colonel Carter worriedly, "it's been over fifteen hours now."

"Didn't Red's report say that she got that cascade failure thing after 14 hours in that other reality?" asked Faith.

"Yea" said Colonel Carter as she stood in front of the mirror.

"We really can't do anything?" asked Faith.

"I don't know" said the Colonel, "honestly, we don't know much about this particular piece of Ancient technology. All that we do know is that this mirror needs the Ancient gene to activate and it's keyed in to Willow's genetic signature."

"But that's the thing I don't understand" said Faith, "how did Dawn go through? Yes she has the Ancient gene, but how did she go through?"

"I don't know" said Colonel Carter.

"Argh!" said Faith as she turned around before looking at the Colonel again, "can we maybe, I don't know, reset the thing?"

"Like a computer?" asked the Colonel.

"Yea" replied Faith.

"We could try, but to do that I'd need to find the control crystal in this sea of crystals" said the Colonel as she looked at the crystals in the geode before looking back at Faith, "feel up to helping me?"

"Yeah" said Faith as the Colonel disconnected the Naquada reactor.

**Initiative HQ, U.C Sunnydale, 1130 hours, 16 hours and 10 minutes elapsed.**

"Captain Rosenberg" said Teal'c as he noticed that Captain Willow kept on checking her watch the entire ride down the elevator, "is everything alright?"

"Huh?" asked Captain Willow.

"Are you alright?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah" said Willow as she looked at Daniel before discretely checking her watch again.

"How long has it been Captain?" asked Major Carter.

"A little over sixteen hours, ma'am" said Captain Willow as the elevator doors opened and the group walked out.

"This way" said a very angry Maggie as she led them through a hallway before opening the door at the end.

"Woah" said the Colonel as he and the others looked at the sheer size of the Initiative base before they walked down a series of metallic stairs.

"What is being conducted here?" asked Teal'c as he walked towards a huge opening in the middle of the room which was surrounded by metallic railings.

"That's known as the Pit" said Riley as he walked up to the edge of the hole.

"O'Neill… Major Carter" said Teal'c as he looked on in surprise at what he was looking at.

"Teal'c?" said the Colonel as he and the Major walked towards him, "what's….."

"Jack" said Daniel at what he saw was going on below in the Pit, "this is… what the hell?"

"This is exactly what I read about in the Initiative files" said Willow as she looked down into the Pit as scientists hovered over demons and monsters that were lying on the beds, with some having their chest cavities opened and others with their brains on show.

"Behaviour modification" said Maggie as she approached Willow and the others, "this is what we've been doing in Sunnydale. Helping to put these HST's under our direct control so that they don't harm the civilian population."

"You seek to exploit them, do you not?" asked Teal'c as he stared at Maggie.

"I admit that they would be useful at… certain tasks" said Maggie, "and I make no apologies for that."

"You don't know what you're dealing with" said Willow as she looked at Maggie, "you're playing with fire."

"You shouldn't talk" said Maggie, "if it were up to me, you'd be down there along with your counterpart, the both of you are dangerous."

"Right" said Willow as she glared at Maggie.

_Unknown: "Help me."_

"What?" said Willow as she turned around.

_Unknown: "Please, I require assistance."_

_Willow: "Hello?"_

_Unknown: "Please help me."_

_Willow: "That voice…."_

_Unknown: "You know me?"_

"It can't be" said Willow as she turned again and looked at Maggie.

"Captain Rosenberg" said Teal'c as he saw Willow stare at Maggie, "what is the matter?"

"What did you do?" said Willow as she stared at Maggie, "what did you do?"

"I don't know what you….." said Maggie as Willow interrupted her.

"Don't" said Willow before she faced Colonel O'Neill, "Sir, do you remember about something Dawn said, regarding what she saw in the mirror when it activated in my reality?"

"You mean something about a long thin shadow on a wall?" asked Major Carter.

"Yes, Ma'am" said Willow as she stared at Maggie.

"Captain?" said Daniel.

"She's holding an Asgard here" said Willow.

"What?!" replied Colonel O'Neill.

"Professor" said Willow, "where's special projects?"

"You don't have authorization" said Maggie.

"I do" said Colonel O'Neill, "Now where is it?"

"You don't understand" said Maggie, "you'll be ruining us, and the only hope we have to protect this planet."

"Where is it?" said Colonel O'Neill as he walked towards Maggie.

"It's in a secured area" said Riley as he walked towards a door that said 'authorized personnel only'."

"Riley!" shouted Maggie, "I'm ordering you to stop."

"Professor" said Riley defeated as everyone one followed him to the doors, "it's over, all we can do now is co-operate and hope that our punishments aren't as severe as it could be."

"Thank you, Riley" said Willow as Riley nodded.

"What's the code?" asked the Colonel as he turned towards Maggie and pointed at the Keypad.

"Fine" said Maggie as she approached the keypad and input a code.

_Unknown: "Help, please. The air…. It is….."_

"NO!" said Willow as she pushed Maggie away, "what did you do?"

"Captain!" said Major Carter.

"That was a failsafe, ma'am" said Willow as she turned to face Major Carter, "the code she input is a failsafe to pretty much kill everything that's in the labs behind this door and…"

_Dr. Angleman: "What…. The air…. What's going on? Adam… need to wake up Adam, he can bring down the sealed doors. Hope…. Enough time."_

"Captain?" said Major Carter.

"She's got one of her own in there" said Willow, "he's dying."

"Open the door!" said Major Carter.

"Professor" said Riley as he raised his sidearm at her while all the other Initiative soldiers looked on in surprise, "open the door, people are dying."

"You knew it could have come to this Riley" said Maggie, "I'm protecting my work."

"Damn it" said Willow as she pushed Maggie away, and approached the key pad while raising her hand.

"Captain Rosenberg?" said Teal'c.

Willow concentrated as she quickly built up an electrical charge on the palm of her hand before releasing it into the key pad's electrical systems, short circuiting it and opening the door.

"Neat" said Colonel O'Neill, "Asgard?"

"Asgard" said Willow as she opened the door and ran inside.

"Which room?" asked Major Carter as she looked at Maggie, "Which room!"

"She…. She….. how can you people not believe me? She's dangerous…. Anyone who can do that is dangerous" said Maggie.

"Oh, shut up" replied Major Carter.

_Willow: "Where are you? Which room? Do you know?"_

"No" said Willow as she looked at Colonel O'Neill with worry, "he's not answering."

"You idiot" said the Colonel as he stared at Maggie, "do you want to be responsible for pissing off one of our allies?"

"What?" said Maggie.

"Damn it" said the Colonel as he faced Willow, "bring down all the doors, find him. That's an order."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow as she ran down the hall followed by the others.

The Asgard was getting dizzy, the air was escaping from the room at a rapid pace and before he knew it, he found he couldn't concentrate. He had heard a female voice in his mind calling out to him about his location but he couldn't answer back. All of his strength was required to hold in whatever air was available in his small body, hopefully that would give whoever his would-be rescuer was, enough time to find him alive.

"Sir" said Willow as she passed room 314 and released an electrical change into the keypad shorting it out, "Adam is in there, and I think so is one of the scientists."

"Carter" said the Colonel, "I need you and Teal'c to bring out the scientist and make sure he's ok. Don't touch anything."

"Yes, sir" said the Major as she and Teal'c opened the door while Maggie waited outside.

The Asgard felt his chest burning as his body burned through the air that was left in his alien lungs. He knew his species couldn't die, well not technically. The others would just move his consciousness to a new cloned body but that was before physical death. As he waited for real death, with no chance of a consciousness transfer, he recalled at what happened to bring him to this point.

He recalled coming into the orbit of Earth; the home of the Tau'ri, the people that Supreme Commander Thor had claimed would one day become the Fifth Race; the people of O'Neill who had the gene of the Ancients and the hope for the survival of his race. It was really because he wanted to know more about the human race that he came to Earth, his only mistake was thinking that all humans were like the Colonel. He recalled reading an energy signature that was typically given out by a Quantum Mirror, one of the most unique technological creations of the Ancients. Wanting to know more, he beamed into a white coloured room where the Mirror was being held. Holding an Asgard stone in his hand, he remotely activated the mirror when suddenly the door to the room opened and he dropped the stone in surprise. The last thing he recalled was two men in some sort of dark coloured uniform blasting him with an energy weapon before he fell onto the floor. Then as his eyes closed, he noticed a human female looking through the mirror as it suddenly deactivated.

As he closed his eyes, he suddenly heard voices from outside the room he was in and he opened his eyes again once he recognized that voice. It was the same one that was speaking into his mind.

"Sir" said Willow as she blasted the keypad that was a few doors down from room 314, "this is the last one, he's got to be here."

"Open it" said the Colonel as Willow opened the door and he, Daniel and Riley opened the door.

"Eir" said Willow as she ran to the Asgard, the same one who was her counsellor in her own reality.

"Hello" said Eir as he looked at Willow and then at the Colonel, "O'Neill, it is you."

"Hi" said the Colonel as he and Daniel released the straps that were holding him in place.

"My God" said Riley as he looked on as Daniel and the Colonel helped Eir sit up, "that's….. that's…"

"Yea" said Willow as she walked towards Eir.

"Are you alright?" asked Willow as she crouched down.

"You" said Eir, "it was your voice I heard within my mind."

"Yes" said Willow as she suddenly opened her eyes in shock.

"Colonel!" said Willow as she ran out the door, "its Major Carter."

"Daniel" said the Colonel, "take him, and you…. Agent Finn or whatever, make sure he's safe… that's an order."

"Sir" said Riley as he stared at Daniel who was looking over the small grey alien.

"Captain" said the Colonel as he reached Willow who had suddenly stopped at the entrance to room 314, "what's….."

Before the Colonel could finish what he wanted to say, he saw Maggie and Dr. Angleman stumble out of Rrom 314 just before Teal'c was thrown out of the room and smashed against the wall.

"Teal'c" said Colonel O'Neill as he and Willow ran towards him.

"We need weapons, O'Neill" said Teal'c before he passed out.

"Oh God" said Willow as she covered her mouth in shock as she looked into the room.

"Carter!" shouted Colonel O'Neill as he looked at what could only be described as a real life Frankenstein's monster which had impaled Major Carter with a skewer that came out from underneath its left forearm.

"You are not my mother" said the creature as he pulled out the skewer and threw her into Willow.

"Major" said Willow as she was thrown into her as the both of them fell, "Major!"

"I….." mumbled Major Carter.

"Sir" said Willow, "she has a pulse but is losing a lot of blood, I need you to….."

"Carter!" said the Colonel as the monster just looked on quizzically at the older man who was trying to comfort the younger blonde woman who was bleeding out of her wound.

"Interesting" he said as he walked into the hallway while Willow and Colonel O'Neill pulled Major Carter as far away from Adam as they could while leaving a trail of blood on the floor, "do you not know how she works?"

"You" said Willow, "you're Adam."

"Yes" said Adam, "that is what my mother named me, where is she?"

Willow looked around but found that Maggie and Dr. Angleman had gone.

"Coward" said Willow before looked at Colonel O'Neill who had come to crouch next to Major Carter. Looking around, Willow saw that Daniel and Riley was behind her and Adam was blocking the only way out of the hallway.

"Sir" said Willow as she reached as she handed the Colonel her two Intars, "I need a distraction, I can heal her."

"You sure?" asked the Colonel as he ran his hand through the Major's blonde hair.

"Yes" said Willow as the Colonel turned and started firing the Intars.

"Daniel" shouted the Colonel, "fire your Zat, we need to buy the Captain some time."

"For what?" said Daniel as he ran up to Willow and fired, leaving Eir with Riley.

"Healing" said Willow as she lay Major Carter flat onto the floor.

"Major" said Willow as she brushed her hair, "can you hear me? Don't die, do you understand me?"

"Right" said Major Carter as she struggled to smile, "may be too…. Late."

"No" said Willow as she put both her hands on top of the wound and concentrated among the weapons fire.

"Jack?" said Daniel as he saw a white light coming from Willow's hands as the wound slowly began to close.

"Captain?" said the Colonel as he stopped shooting while looking at Willow in surprise.

"Interesting" said Adam as he approached the small group just as the Colonel started firing again, and just as before there was only minimal effect in stopping Adam, "healing induction abilities."

"Come on…. Come on" said Willow as she heard a sound coming from behind her as Riley ran up and raised his nine milimeter at Adam and started shooting as well.

"Willow" said Riley, "how is she?"

"A few more seconds" said Willow as she looked on as Major Carter snapped her eyes open, "don't move Major, you lost a bit of blood. You may be a bit weakened."

"You're bleeding" said the Major softly as she saw blood coming out of Willow's nose.

"It happens sometimes" said Willow as she quickly turned to face Adam and used the full power of her telekinesis to push Adam into the far wall next to the only exit.

"Carter" said the Colonel as he held the Major up and sat her onto the wall.

"I….. I'm alright, sir" said the Major softly, "just a bit weak."

"Now it's Teal'c's turn" said Willow panting as she crouched in front of the Jaffa ,and placed her hand on his chest.

"I want to know how you work" said Adam as he walked quickly towards Willow just as she had finished healing Teal'c. He had pushed Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Riley out of the way as if they were just rag dolls before he picked up Willow by her collar.

"Your brain" said Adam "why hasn't mother put your brain into my body?"

"Ewww" said Willow as she struggled to breathe, "I actually prefer my own body. I mean you know… young…. And not so…. Frankensteiny."

"Does not matter, your brain will be mine" said Adam as he slammed Willow back onto the ground and kneeled as he held her down with one hand around her neck and the other arm pulled back.

"Get off me" said Willow angrily just as a pair of thick hands grabbed Adam's skewer arm and pulled him off Willow.

"Captain Rosenberg" said Teal'c as he pushed Adam away and then came running to Willow, helping her up, "thank you for healing me."

"No sweat, Teal'c" said Willow, "I know Junior could handle it but, we needed you up fast."

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he saw Colonel O'Neill and the others getting up slowly.

"Ow" said Daniel as he reached for his Zat.

"I sense another life within you" said Adam as he stared at Teal'c, "you are….. not of this world."

"Indeed" said Teal'c.

"I see" said Adam as he walked towards Teal'c, "then I will examine you first."

"Stay away from him!" shouted Willow as she mentally pushed away Adam again and then, once he hit the wall, Willow turned her head to the left as Adam was mentally thrown out through the sealed security doors.

"AHHHH!" screamed Willow as she grabbed her head and kneeled onto the floor.

"Willow!" said Riley as he kneeled down next to her and noticed blood dripping out of her nose.

"Red?" said the Colonel.

"I've been waiting for you to call me that, Sir" said Willow as she looked at the Colonel.

"Right" said the Colonel as he helped her up, "you alright?"

"I haven't used my powers against someone like him" said Willow, "this body can handle it, though it needs time to get used to it."

"Sir" said Major Carter as she tried to get up but then dropped back down, "I'm sorry."

"Rest up, Carter" said the Colonel as he motioned to Eir to come over to them, "I need you to watch over him."

"Alright" said the Major before she turned to face Eir, "hello."

"Major Carter" said Eir, "Supreme Commander Thor has spoken about you as well."

"That's good" said the Major.

"Are you in pain?" asked Eir.

"Captain Rosenberg…. Willow.. healed my injury" said the Major.

"Yes" replied Eir, "that technique is reminiscent of the Ancients."

"Long story" said Willow as she slowly stood up, "but first…."

Willow stopped and stared at the entrance as they heard shots being fired and people shouting.

"Come on" said the Colonel as the rest of SG1 and Riley followed him into the large chamber they were in earlier, near the pit.

From their cover behind a wall, they looked through the broken doors at soldiers shooting at Adam with various weapons without any luck.

"Red?" asked the Colonel, "can you do that mind thing again?"

"Yea" said Willow as she mentally grabbed some weapons from the weapons rack close by.

"Nice" said the Colonel as he grabbed the M16's and passed them to Teal'c and Riley and then to Daniel, before loading one for himself.

"Red?" asked the Colonel as she mentally reached for another rack that was a bit further away and grabbed the M16 with the grenade launcher attachment.

"Not fair" said the Colonel, "I wanted that."

"Switch, Sir?" said Willow grinning.

"Jack" said Daniel, "really not the time."

"Sure" said the Colonel as he switched weapons with Willow.

"Fire in the hole!" shouted the Colonel as he launched a grenade directly at Adam. However a few seconds later, Adam just walked out of the fire with slight damage to his body.

"What's this guy made of?" said Daniel as he started to fire his weapon together with Riley.

"I'm guessing Terminator?" said Willow as she moved under the staircase and started to shoot at Adam from another angle, as did most of the other Initiative soldiers.

"Ummm….Guys!" shouted Daniel over the shooting as he saw Adam drop both of the weapons he was wielding.

"What the…." said the Colonel as he saw Adam raise his right arm.

"Mother gave me a gift" smiled Adam as Willow saw his right arm morph into a mini-gun as he aimed it at Willow and the others, "it was in a rush after you had come to this reality but it is still deadly."

"Get down" said Willow as she ran in front of them and raised a telekinetic shield just as Adam started to fire the gun.

"Red" said the Colonel as he, Daniel, Teal'c and Riley went behind Willow for cover, "is that thing...?"

"One way?" said Willow as she concentrated on her shield, "Yes!"

"Fire" said the Colonel as he and the other fired through the shield as she concentrated on stopping the bullets coming towards her and the others.

"I see" said Adam as he stopped shooting, "a telekinetic shield. That is why mother kept on talking about you when she was implementing these additional protocols."

"Ah" said Adam as he stared at Willow, "you are attempting to read my mind."

"How?" said Willow as she kneeled down and held the side of her head.

"Red?" said the Colonel.

"Pain Sir" said Willow panting.

"You cannot control my mind" said Adam, "you are too weak now. Goodbye."

"What?" said Willow as she looked up and saw the mini-gun retract back into his arm before it was replaced by a rocket launcher.

"Sir" said Willow as she raised her shield again just as Adam fired the rocket at Willow, "run, run now!"

Time seemed to slow down for Willow as she glanced back to see Daniel and Riley being pulled away by the Colonel and Teal'c respectively. She then saw Major Carter peek out through the broken security door and watch in horror as the rocket hit the shield and exploded. All Willow saw before the feedback from the explosion hit her mind was a bright orange and red light as she flew backwards through the broken door, and hit the wall cracking something in her body, before she slid down the wall.

"Such a pity" said Adam as he retracted the rocket launcher back into his arm, "I don't know why mother thought you were strong; maybe I will have to ask her."

"Adam" said Dr. Angleman as he ran to Adam with a contingent of soldiers who themselves looked in shock at the number of their own who was already killed by one person, "Maggie wouldn't want you to do this."

"Dr. Angleman" said Adam, "where is mother? Why isn't she here?"

"She's gone to run an errand" said Dr. Angleman, "in the meantime she wants you to shut down and rest. You've proven yourself."

"Doctor?" said Riley, "this was a proving test? We've got injuries and this was all part of a test?! People died! And Willow….. Willow may have…. What did you people do?"

"Agent Finn" said Dr. Angleman, "please, we'll explain everything later."

"Test, my ass…." said the Colonel as he slowly got up, "You lost control didn't you."

Although Willow and her shield took the brunt of the explosive blast, the others had felt it too. The Colonel glanced at Daniel, who was still passed out and then at Teal'c, who was slowly getting up.

"No" said Dr. Angleman as he looked at the Colonel, "Adam's under control."

"Control, Doctor?" said Adam, "humanity and its need to control. It's sad."

As Adam was talking with the others outside, a still weak Major Carter slowly went over to Willow who was lying slumped on the floor with her head down, her hair covering her face.

"Captain… Captain…." Said the Major, "Willow…. can you hear me?"

"Ma'am" said Willow softly.

"You told us this body of yours can heal" said the Major, "is it healing?"

"Time" said Willow as she struggle to talk.

"Willow" said the Major, "I don't understand."

"Need…. Time… colonel" said Willow.

"You want to talk to the Colonel?" said Major Carter as she prepared to turn around just as Willow reached for her hand and squeezed.

"Colonel… Carter" mumbled Willow.

"Wait.. what?" said the Major.

"Not… potato…" said Willow.

"Willow" said the Major, "you're not making sense."

"Faith…" mumbled Willow.

"I believe that she is…. What your people would say… delirious" said Eir.

"Or she may be talking about events in her reality" said the Major.

"She is from another reality?" asked Eir.

"Yes" replied the Major, "two of them came through."

"I see" said Eir, "we should return them home as soon as possible."

"I know" replied the Major when she suddenly heard screams and gunshots from outside. Moving to shield Willow with her body, the Major saw that Adam was mowing down everyone in front of him with his mini-gun before he turned around.

"Willow!" shouted the Major as the redhead suddenly opened her eyes and raised her hand.

"What have you done?" said Adam as he looked at Willow and the telekinetic barrier that surrounded only him.

"Barrier… surrounding him" said Willow as she glanced at Major Carter while struggling to speak, "healing… few more minutes."

"I don't think we have a few more minutes" said the Major as Adam pulled back his fist and punched the barrier hard.

"AHHH!" screamed Willow as the feedback travelled back to her mind.

"Willow?" said the Major as the redhead closed her eyes before opening them again stunned.

"What the…..?" said Willow in surprise, "how? It can't be.."

"Die" said Adam as he continually punched the barrier as he saw Willow again scream out in pain until it had come down, "how unfortunate."

"Stop" said Riley as he stepped between Willow and Adam.

"Ah" said Adam, "my brother."

"I am not your brother" said Riley.

"You are just like me" said Adam, "mother created the person you are today, she told me so when we had our little talks as she was creating me."

"Shut up" said Riley as he raised his weapon.

"But" said Adam as he grabbed the weapon and hit Riley with the blunt end of it, "seems mother was wrong about you, another failure. It seems that this whole enterprise has been a failure."

"Which means that you're a failure too" said the Colonel.

"I'm perfect" said Adam, "mother made me perfect. The perfect super soldier; a combination of human intelligence and demonic strength."

"Right" said the Colonel as he aimed his weapon at Adam.

"Stop" said a group of soldiers who came running into the area, "drop your weapons, everyone."

"They are like ants" said Adam as he started firing on the unsuspecting soldiers, killing most of them.

"No!" shouted the Colonel as he and Teal'c started firing their weapons at Adam, just as everything around them started to shake.

"Earthquake?" asked the Colonel as he looked at Riley.

"It is California" said Riley as he looked around.

"Sir!" shouted the Major, "something's wrong."

"What the?" said the Colonel as he walked over to the door only to see Willow looking back at him in rage, 'no….. not at me… at Adam.'

"You cruel bastard" said Willow angrily as she raised her hand again.

Major Carter looked on as a grey ball of energy started to form at the palm of Willow's hand before it flew towards Adam, pushing him back once it hit his chest.

"What was that?" asked the Major as everyone looked at Willow surprised.

"I don't know what it's called" said Willow as she stared at Adam while panting heavily with her arm still raised, "I just know it's one of the powers of an Ancient."

"Ummm…. Jack" said Daniel as he pointed behind Adam, "is it just me or are those metal railings at the Pit shaking loose."

"I guess so" said the Colonel as he looked at Willow concentrating, before turning to look at the shaking railings when they suddenly came loose and floated in the air.

Willow changed the direction the edge of the railings were pointed at by directing them towards Adam. The Major looked on as Willow steadied her breathing before she closed her hand into a fist and pulled her arm back.

"Everyone spread out" said the Colonel as the railings flew towards Adam at a very quick rate of speed.

Everyone took cover as some of the railings missed Adam completely, while others were blocked by the metal skin grafts. However six long pieces managed to pierce his body.

"I don't know what you are trying to do" said Adam as Willow built up another electrical charge, "my grafts can absorb any electrical charge you fire."

"Yeah" said Willow as she fired the charge at the metallic railings that went through his body, "but going through your body should hurt like hell."

"Or fry something" said the Major as she looked at Willow, "good try."

"At least it was something" said Willow as she put her hand back down exhausted, "had to buy some time."

"For?" asked the Major as she saw two beams of blue light hit the pieces of the metal railings that were impaled through Adam's body.

"Faith" whispered Willow as Major Carter slowly helped Willow up.

"You healed up?" asked the Major.

"Still have some buzzing in my ears" said Willow, "and my left arm will take a bit more time, but other than that, well… I'm peachy."

"Good" said the Major as she walked outside with Willow and stood next to the Colonel as they looked at Faith.

"Faith" smiled Willow.

"Red!" shouted Faith as she stood at the far end of the room as she took off the two Jaffa staff weapons that were strapped to her back, "Sam sends her compliments!"

"Cool" said Willow as she telekinetically grabbed the weapons and pulled them towards her as Adam tried to catch the weapons but missed as they flew just out of his reach.

"Colonel….. Teal'c?" said Willow as she made sure the weapons fell right into their hands.

Willow could see that Adam was confused as to who he should engage as he looked between Faith who was walking towards him with a P90 aimed straight at him or at the group in front of him, specifically the two men with the strange weapons.

Then, deciding that he was surrounded, he decided to attempt an escape as he activated his mini-gun and aimed it at Faith.

"Faith!" shouted Willow, "get down!"

Faith immediately slid down onto the floor and rolled away as Adam started to fire his mini-gun.

"Everyone get down" shouted the Colonel as Willow and all the remaining soldiers close by fell onto the floor as he and Teal'c activated the staff weapons and fired at Adam's back. The plasma blasts burning his skin and the other cybernetic grafts.

The Colonel and Teal'c stopped firing once Adam had stopped moving but could only look on in surprise as he turned around to face them.

Colonel O'Neill looked at Teal'c as he shrugged and fired the staff weapons again.

Riley and the other soldiers could only look on as the plasma blasts all impacted Adam as he started to burn after he had gone down on his knees, and then collapsed.

"Alright" said the colonel as he and Teal'c deactivated the staff weapons, "looks like that's done."

"Faith!" shouted Willow, "You're clear."

"Cool" said Faith as she walked towards the collapsed Adam.

"Red!" shouted Faith, "take out these things would you?"

"Alright" said Willow as she mentally removing the long pieces of the railings that Adam was impaled with and let them fall into the Pit.

Willow then looked in shock as Faith pulled back her arm and punched through Adam's chest cavity as she grimaced in pain from the extreme heat from the earlier blasts.

"Faith" said Willow as she and Major Carter ran to where Adam was lying with Faith's hand in his chest cavity, "what are you doing?"

"Soldier boy told me that this thing runs on a Uranium power core" said Faith, "he isn't dead, he's just rebooting his systems, but….." continued Faith as she pulled out what looked like a green and yellow canister, "now he's dead."

"Oh" said Willow and Major Carter.

Faith then handed the canister to Major Carter, who walked back with it carefully to the rest of the group, before she stepped towards Willow after attaching her P90 back to her vest, "you know how long you've been gone? Sam had to reset that damn thing, then Big-G had to restart it. We were surprised that I was able to come through, especially with some presents."

"Thanks" said a panting Willow.

"You would have done the same for me" whispered Faith as she stepped closer, "out of line if I kissed you?"

"Yea" said Willow.

"Hug?" asked Faith.

"Sure" said Willow as she hugged Faith, "I'm glad you're here."

"You had us all worried" said Faith, "where's the squirt?"

"At Buffy's house" said Willow.

"Ummm… .Captain?" said the Colonel, "introductions.. maybe?"

"Oh.. Sorry Sir" said Willow as she faced the Colonel and the alternate SG1, "This is Faith… Faith Lehane, also a member of SG1 in my reality."

"Thanks for the save" said the Colonel.

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he deactivated the staff weapon and handed it back to Faith.

"Thanks big guy" said Faith, "you know… you look cooler without hair."

"Teal'c?" said Daniel, "with hair?"

"Hard to believe" said the Colonel.

"Thank you Faith Lehane" said Teal'c as he gave the brunette a small bow.

"Eir" said the Major as she went back into the hallway, "Eir, its safe now."

"I see" said Eir as he walked out of one of the labs, "I would like to convey my thanks as well for saving me."

Major Carter nodded as she walked with him out of the hallway.

"Willow" said the Major as she brought Eir with her.

"Eir" said Willow, "I'm glad you're alright."

"Major Carter has told me that you are from an alternate reality" said Eir, "you have come through the Quantum Mirror?"

"Yes" said Willow, "and I think it's about time we left."

"Eir" said the Major, "do you have a ship in orbit?"

"Yes" replied Eir.

"Think you can beam the Quantum Mirror out of this place?" asked Major Carter.

"Yes" said Eir, "however, I require the stone I came here with, in order to access the transporters on my ship."

"Ummm….." said Riley as he approached Eir, "I may know where it is."

"Alright" said the Colonel, "Daniel… Teal'c, please accompany Eir and Agent Finn here to find the stone so that we can all go home."

"Sure Jack" said Daniel.

"Wait a second" said the Colonel as he looked around, "where's Walsh?"

"Riley?" asked Willow.

"She must have gotten away" said Riley as he looked around him at the dead bodies and the injured soldiers, "but she does have a lot to answer for. So do I."

"Thanks Riley" said Willow as she grabbed his arm, "for helping us."

"I have a lot of apologies to make" said Riley, "especially to the other Willow."

"Oh no!" said Willow as she came to a realization, "the other me."

**The Summers Residence,** **1230 hours, 17 hours and 10 minutes elapsed**

"Dawn?" said Joyce as she noticed the brunette looking at the clock, "everything alright?"

"Still no news from Willow" said Dawn as she looked on in worry, "it's been almost seventeen hours and I'm scared she'll suffer from that cascade failure thing at anytime."

"She'll be alright" said Joyce, "if need be, we'll ask Buffy to look for her."

"She's on the way?" asked Dawn.

"Yes, she should be here within an hour or so" replied Joyce, "Willow, I mean my Willow, told her that she was staying here for the night. So Buffy thought it would be fun to come here and spend some time with me and Willow. She didn't say anything about you or your friends."

"Thanks" said Dawn as she heard Willow coming down the stairs.

"Mrs Summers" said Willow, "thanks for letting me stay here, at least till tomorrow."

"Don't be silly" said Joyce, "as if I'd accept no for an answer from you after what just happened."

"Well" smiled Willow, "thanks anyway."

"So you feeling better?" asked Dawn just as she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Wait" said Dawn as she reached for the Intar on the side table but was too late when Willow opened the door and was greeted with a punch to her face as she fell onto the floor.

"No!" said Dawn as she brought around the Intar and shot at the Initiative soldier who had just walked into the house. Dawn squeezed the trigger on the Intar as three red energy pulses left the weapon and hit the Initiative soldier in his chest. But before she could turn the Intar at the soldier behind him, he had already shot Dawn through the shoulder of the arm she was holding the Intar with.

"Willow…. Dawn" shouted Joyce as she ran to the living room only to see a soldier on the floor holding his chest and another soldier pointing an already smoking gun at Dawn who was leaning with her back against the wall as her left hand tried to stop the flow of red liquid from her right shoulder.

"Down" shouted the soldier as he pointed the gun at Joyce, "on the floor."

"Don't harm her" said Dawn as she stood up and started to walk to the soldier with the gun, "I'll kill you if you do."

"Really?" said the soldier as he fired into the floor before raising the gun at Dawn, "you're an HST, I'll get a medal."

"Agent Forrest" said Maggie as she walked into the house, "everything secure?"

"Yes ma'am" said Forrest as he stared at Dawn.

"Ah" said Maggie, "so my two HST's were here. Luckily the parking lot camera's where I found these two picked up your license plates on video."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" said Dawn, "you know how illegal this is?"

"Speaks the HST" said Maggie as she turned to Forrest, "take Willow and Dawn. We'll take them to the secondary site."

"The woman, ma'am?" asked Forrest.

"She provided assistance to two known HST's" said Maggie, "make it look like an accident. Burn the place down."

"What… what are you saying?" said Joyce horrified.

"You opened your home to a HST" said Maggie before she looked at Dawn, "your friend may have ruined my operations here, but I've got friends in the Pentagon who can help brush this whole thing under the carpet. They know how important my work is for the protection of this planet."

"So Willow and the others beat you" smiled Dawn.

"Just a temporary setback" said Maggie as she looked to her left, "Agent Forrest?"

"With pleasure ma'am" said Forrest as he approached Dawn.

"Stay away from me" said Dawn as she held her shoulder and stepped back.

"Come quietly or else I shoot the woman" said Forrest as the other soldier started to slowly stand up.

"You're crazy" said Dawn, "what kind of a military officer are you?"

"One who'll get a medal for stopping a HST threat, now move" said Forrest as he aimed the gun at Joyce, "or else I shoot the woman, your choice."

"I told you" said Dawn angrily, "if you harm my mother in any way, I swear to God I'll kill you."

"With what?" said Forrest as he grabbed Dawn's injured arm and twisted it as he pulled it behind her, "your incessant talking?"

"Ahhhh!" shouted Dawn as she felt pain going down her arm from her shoulder as Forrest pulled and twisted her arm back.

"You're coming with me now" said Forrest as he pushed Dawn forward while twisting her injured arm behind her.

"No.. stop" said Joyce angrily as she stood up and ran towards Forrest when a shot rang out.

"Mom?" said Dawn as she saw the smoking gun that was pointed at Joyce from behind her. Everything happened in slow motion as Joyce looked at Dawn in shock as she took a step back before looking down at her dress. Dawn stared at the area where a bright red spot started to spread before Joyce rolled her eyes into her head and collapsed. Dawn then heard someone screaming, screaming so loud that it made her deaf. It took some time to realize that it was herself who was screaming.

"Move it" said Maggie as she looked at the screaming Dawn as she started to feel the house suddenly shake.

"I'll kill you" screamed Dawn at Maggie as a vase from the mantle behind Dawn flew towards Maggie's head.

Ducking the attack from the vase, Maggie looked at Dawn and smiled.

"Another telekinetic" smiled Maggie, "Take her now."

The other soldier had already opened the door when he started hearing someone talking. Turning around he saw that it was coming from Willow who was slowly getting up as a blue sphere of energy suddenly appeared beside her.

"Attack" said Willow as the blue ball hit the soldier squarely in the chest, making him fly out of the house and into the street where he lay injured.

"Willow!" shouted Dawn, "Mom.. help mom."

"Mom?" said Willow as she looked at the bleeding Joyce, "No! Mrs Summers."

"Don't move" said Forrest as he looked at Willow while pointing the gun at Dawn's head, "or I shoot this HST and then you."

"If you don't want any more deaths" said Maggie as she smiled at Willow, "I'm telling you to move… now."

"Murderer" said Willow as she suddenly heard a buzzing sound.

"You're getting it now" smiled Dawn as two bright lights deposited Captain Willow and Faith into the living room, while another light beamed Joyce up to the awaiting Asgard ship.

"Mrs Summers?" said Willow as she looked at her counterpart.

"She'll be alright" said Captain Willow as Forrest fired his gun at the older redhead. He looked shocked as the bullets stopped in mid-air before they turned around and took positions on either side of Forrest's head.

"Now" continued Captain Willow as she glared at Forrest, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't shove those bullets into your brain."

"Red" said Faith as she held her shoulder, "don't, this reality's Big-G can take care these guys."

"You" said Maggie, "you know what you cost me?"

"I. don't. care" said Captain Willow as she turned her head and stared at Maggie.

"Your science experiment is gone" said Faith as she shoved Maggie face first into a wall while twisting her arm behind her body, "in our reality you died, but I so wish I could see you being put into a deep, dark hole for the rest of your miserable life in this reality."

"Faith?" said Willow as she slowly got out of the shock of watching Faith, "but you…. you're in a coma."

"Hey" smiled Faith, "young Red."

"Hey" said Captain, "still not done yet."

"Right" said Faith, "young Red, think you can use your magic to restrain her?"

"Ummmm… yeah" said Willow as she made a motion with her hands.

"Thanks" replied Faith as she let go of Maggie who was stuck onto the wall.

"Put the gun down now" said Captain Willow as she looked at Forrest, "or else."

"You…." said Forrest.

"Before you say anything you regret" said Captain Willow furiously, "I can peel your mind like an onion until all you can do for the rest of your miserable life is drool into a bowl. So either you put down the gun and let Dawn go, or the other thing happens."

Willow smiled as she saw her counterpart threaten Forrest and watched in bated breath as he dropped the gun onto the floor, let Dawn go and raised his hands in surrender. Her smile turned into a wide grin as she saw Dawn turn around and kick Forrest hard into his groin, causing him to double over.

"That was for hitting Willow and taking me hostage" said Dawn as she grabbed his head with both hands and raised it up before pushing it back down straight into her rising knee, "and that was for shooting my mother, you filth."

Both Willow's could only grimace after they heard a crack as Dawn broke Forrrest's nose before he fell onto the carpet in pain.

"Hey" said Captain Willow as she ran to Dawn and immediately healed her bullet wound, "where did you learn that?"

"I taught her" said Faith.

"Oh" replied Captain Willow.

"Ummmm" said Willow, "so…"

"Yeah" said Captain Willow.

"Hey" said Faith as she looked at both Willow's, "here's an idea…"

"No" said Captain Willow, "you thought about that too loud Faith."

"What?" said Willow.

"Oh no" said Dawn with a smile, "no…. no…. no…. no… no…."

"What?!" said Willow confused.

"Well" said Captain Willow as she whispered into her counterpart's ear what Faith was thinking.

"Oh" said Willow as her eyes opened wide, "OH!"

"Yep" said Captain Willow.

"So we…. I mean you…. I mean me…. I" said Willow as she pointed at her counterpart and then Faith before pointing at herself.

"What do you say?" smiled Faith as she waggled her eyebrows.

Just then everyone heard another buzzing sound as six beams of light deposited Joyce, the Quantum Mirror and SG1.

"Ma'am" said the Colonel as he tried to hold Joyce steady after she seemed to have lost her footing.

"Mom" said Dawn as she hugged the older Summers woman.

"Hey" said Joyce as she returned the hug, "I'm alright… I'm alright."

"I thought I lost you again" said Dawn.

"Sir" said Captain Willow, "does my counterpart have full clearance?"

"Yes" said the Colonel.

"If it's alright with you" said Captain Willow, "I'd like to be the one to tell her about the program."

"Go ahead" said the Colonel as he nodded his head.

"Thank you, Sir" said Captain Willow as she walked to her counterpart, "can we go somewhere private? There are something's you need to know."

"Alright" said Willow.

**The Summers Residence, Basement.**

"So" said Willow once the two Willow's had reached the bottom of the basement stairs.

"Yea" said Captain Willow.

"The Air Force?" asked Willow.

Captain Willow then told her counterpart everything about the Stargate, the SGC and even how she came to be at the SGC as Willow looked at the older redhead in surprise.

"But" said Willow, "why?"

"Why what?" asked the Captain.

"Why did you make that wish?" asked Willow.

"I hurt Buffy and the others" said Captain Willow.

"But Xander would have forgiven you….. forgiven us" said Willow, "I mean…. The others would have forgiven us eventually."

"Yes" said Captain Willow, "Xander would have forgiven me faster than the others… but at the time, I was desperate. I wasn't thinking about the consequences when I made that wish. Then I arrived at the SGC and they offered me a chance to be something more. Visit planets hundreds, sometimes thousands of light years away, fight aliens who would do anything to enslave this planet again, saving lives, and…."

"If you knew Xander would have forgiven you" said Willow as she interrupted her counterpart, "why didn't you go back? You could have stayed in Sunnydale. Xander and the others wouldn't have been alone."

"Are you serious?" asked the Captain.

"Yes" said Willow.

"Look" said Captain Willow, "making that wish was a desperate act, but staying in the SGC was a choice that I was damn proud to make. And it's a choice I'll make again if I could reverse time. What would have happened if I stayed in Sunnydale?"

"I don't know" said Willow, "the Scoobies would have been together. You wouldn't have split your friendship with Xander."

"Is that what you are so unhappy about?" asked Captain Willow, "why I left without Xander?"

"I know…" said Willow.

"No" said Captain Willow, "you listen, I talk."

"Alright" said the younger redhead.

"I should have left Sunnydale earlier" said Captain Willow, "I received offers from every top school I applied to and still chose Sunnydale because of Xander and the others."

"Me too" said willow.

"Yes" said Captain Willow, "I know. I was happy for awhile but… but maybe deep down I knew that I was just staying here not for me… but for other people.. I was staying in Sunnydale for Xander, Buffy, Giles and Dawn. I was doing it to make others happy. My entire identity, my entire existence was to make others happy… make others accept me by trying to change who I am. Tell me something, when was the last time you built something, designed something or even coded something cool on a computer?"

"I don't remember" said Willow.

"That's just it" said Captain Willow, "then if I hadn't left Sunnydale, I wouldn't have been able to do all of that. Heck, I don't think I would have come so close to getting my PhD."

"Really?" said Willow.

"Yea" said Captain Willow, "and that's the thing. I left without Xander, without Buffy…. without anyone else because I wanted to find my own identity. Not have the identity of someone I think others want me to be. I wanted to get out on my own, be my own person. It was hard at first, but eventually I made new friends. Am I making sense?"

"But Xander" said Willow.

"Look" said Captain Willow, "Xander is my best friend. I guess he's my best friend in the entire multiverse, but my life does not begin and end with him. Neither does it begin or end with Buffy or with Giles. I made the choice to stay in Colorado Springs. They gave me the option not to join the SGC but I chose to stay. What I'm trying to say is that I don't have to go everywhere Xander goes, and he doesn't have to go everywhere I go. There comes a point where we have to grow up and discover that all of that thinking is childish."

"I guess so" said Willow.

"You should do what's best for yourself" said Captain Willow, "I mean keep Xander and the others close in your heart, but eventually you have to do what's best for you."

"What about your powers?" asked Willow, "are they magic?"

"Genetic" said Willow, "harder to control than magic, but once I got the hang of it… it's pretty easy."

"There's so much" said Willow as she walked around the basement.

"After I leave" said Captain Willow as she walked up to Willow and held her hands, "talk with Major Carter. I'm not saying you join the Air Force or anything, just talk with her. She's a fun person to have around and the smartest."

"So" said Willow, "you're with Faith?"

"Oh yeah" said Captain Willow grinning.

"So" said Willow, "we're like that vampire version of us? Gay?"

"Technically I think the term is Bi-sexual" said Captain Willow, "I mean we did love Oz…. I guess we still love Oz."

"Do you talk to him?" asked Willow as she suddenly became downcast.

"No" said Captain Willow, "he has his own life now, like I have mine."

"Do you love…." asked Willow as she nodded up the stairs.

"Very much" said Captain Willow with a smile.

"Can you tell me more about you?" asked Willow as she sat up on the dryer.

"Sure" said Captain Willow, "what do you want to know?"

**Summers Residence, Living Room.**

"Mrs Summers?" smiled Faith as she looked at Joyce.

"Faith" said Joyce as she looked at the brunette, "are you.. you know?"

"Alternate reality" said Faith as she hugged Joyce tightly, "I miss you so much.. and I… I really do miss you despite what you think of me."

Dawn could only look on as the two women in front of her just hugged as Teal'c and Daniel walked Maggie and Forrest out of the house.

"Can you promise me something?" asked Faith as she stepped back from the hug.

"Sure" said Joyce.

"If I ever wake up from my coma in this reality" said Faith, "please help me? I'll be so broken and do so many bad things, just promise me that you'll be there for me before any of that happens. I'll need someone to help me. Please."

"Of course" said Joyce as she hugged Faith, "I'm sorry about what Buffy and Willow did to you, and I'll have some questions for them later."

"Look after them, Mrs Summers" said Faith, "they'll need you too."

"I will" said Joyce as she saw Colonel O'Neill approaching her.

"Ma'am" said the Colonel, "there are some things that we should talk about regarding the events of today."

"Sure" said Joyce, "In the kitchen alright?"

"Of course" said the Colonel, "any cake?"

"Yes" said Joyce as the both of them entered the kitchen along with a smiling Major Carter.

It was almost thirty minutes later that everyone had gathered in the living room in front of the Quantum Mirror.

"Joyce" said Captain Willow as she hugged Joyce tightly, "it was great to see you again."

"Take care of yourself" said Joyce.

"Captain" said Major Carter, "today was…. Eventful."

"Yes ma'am" said Captain Willow.

"The Pentagon will be going over the Initiative with a fine tooth comb" said Colonel O'Neill, "let's see what they find in those files."

"Hopefully it's the same thing that happens in my reality" said Captain Willow, "except with Walsh charged for her crimes."

"That's gonna definitely happen" said the Colonel.

"Good to know" said Captain Willow as she launched an electrical charge at the mirror which then activated to the concerned faces of General O'Neill and Colonel Carter looking on.

"Dawn" said Captain Willow, "you're up first."

"Bye mom" said Dawn.

Joyce could only smiled and nod as Dawn touched the surface of the mirror and was instantly flung to the other side and caught by General O'Neill.

"Faith?" said Captain Willow.

"See ya" said Faith as she touched the mirror and vanished.

"Bye Sir… ma'am" said Captain Willow as she saluted the both of them.

"Good luck Captain" said Colonel O'Neill as he and the Major returned the salute.

**Storage Room, SGC, Prime Reality.**

"Easy… easy" said General O'Neill as he caught Willow who had just come through the mirror before it deactivated.

"Hi Sir.. ma'am" said Willow.

"Enjoy yourself?" asked the Colonel.

"Not really" said Willow as she crinkled her nose, "but….. forgive me for being so blunt…. what the hell is that smell?"

"Faith didn't tell you?" said the General as he looked at Faith who shrugged.

"Hey" said Faith, "busy helping them to fight Frankenstein, it slipped my mind."

"Ok" said Willow, "but still doesn't explain the smell."

"The Hak'tyl brought all their people, supplies and animals onto the base until Carter finds them a new planet" said the General, "that smell… is from the horses."

"Oh" said Willow.

"Plus" said the Colonel, "Ry'ac's getting married here."

"Here?" said Willow surprised.

'Yup" replied the Colonel, "in about a weeks time."

"Where's Teal'c?" asked Willow, "I need to congratulate him. Well, him and Ry'ac."

"Teal'c locked himself in his room" said the Colonel.

"Chicken" mumbled the Colonel as Willow smiled, "anyway Red, report?"

"I'll have it on your desk by tomorrow morning Sir" said Willow.

"Look forward to reading it. Really want to know why the mirror was able to send Faith back this time" said the General.

"Eir told us about the unique properties of this version of the mirror" said Willow, "but it will all be in my report, Sir."

"Can't wait." Said the General, "oh, Colonel Finn wants to see you too. He wanted to make sure you came back alright. So get your post mission check-ups done before you do anything else."

"Of course Sir…. Ma'am" said Willow as she nodded at the Colonel before the redhead and Faith walked with Dawn to the infirmary.

TBC

 


	65. Reset of Old Friendships

**Bureau of Paranormal Research and Investigation (BPRI), Sunnydale, CA, 1400 hours.**

"Buffy" said Angel as he walked up to the Slayer, "how was patrol?"

"Oh you know" said Buffy, "new trainees, vamps getting dusted, puking everywhere…. Again."

"Never miss that" said Angel sarcastically, "reports?"

"Agent Barret has them" said Buffy, "still looking for Reed?"

"Yep" said Angel, "no one knows where he is, my Air Force contact told me that Travers has also become quiet."

"Bastard" said Buffy, "how about the other teams that were going after the former Watchers Council members?"

"Those guys are easier to find" said Angel, "we've got three so far and, as agreed with the Air Force, we've taken the lead on that front."

"Cool" said Buffy.

"Kennedy handling her team well?" asked Angel.

"Yeah" replied Buffy, "they're in New Orleans today to track down that demony thing your contacts in L.A. told us about."

"Right" said Angel, "should probably check in with them about that."

"How about that girl from Japan… ummm… Satsu?" asked Angel, "she fitting in with Vi and Rona?"

"Yea" said Buffy, "they're liaising with Spike in L.A. They're almost at that vampire nest with some of Agent Barrett's handpicked NID teams."

"Great" said Angel, "good to know."

"Yep" relied Buffy, "so what's up?"

"Saw you walking" said Angel, "so just wanted to swing by and see how you were doing."

"I'm alright" said Buffy as she stopped and turned around, "listen, I need to take next Friday off."

"Sure" said Angel confused, "I mean you're the senior Slayer, I mean now that it's you and Kennedy. She can pick up the slack. What's up?"

"I was hoping to go down to Colorado Springs" said Buffy, "I…."

"Buffy" said Angel, "you know how Willow feels about…."

"I know" said Buffy as she interrupted Angel, "but I want fix this whole messed up relationship I have with her now. I mean, she's my best friend and look at us…."

"Buffy" said Angel as he leaned on one of the pillars and looked out at a bright and sunny Sunnydale afternoon, "she asked you for some space. Just give it to her."

"I know" said Buffy nervously, "but… I want her to come for my…. You know."

"Buffy" smiled Angel, "we haven't dated for God knows how long. You're with Xander now, and I'm seeing Cordy. You can actually say the 'W' word you know."

"I know" laughed Buffy, "I haven't even told Dawn yet."

"Nervous?" asked Angel as he took Buffy's hand and looked at the engagement ring.

"Yea, I mean no…" said Buffy as she and Angel started to walk again, "It's just that, well this is something you don't say over the phone, you know."

"Yea" replied Angel as he put his hands into his pockets and continued to walk with Buffy towards a hallway.

"Sometimes I think back to the old days" said Buffy, "you know…. before all of this, when it was just us."

"I remember" said Angel.

"Just us against the world" said Buffy, "no time to think about the future, preventing an apocalypse every few months. And now, I mean look at us. We have more resources now thanks to Agent Barret and whoever he's getting to replace Reed, we're actually able to give these potentials a real future now, and we're getting paid to do it. But sometimes I still can't help feel…. I don't know…"

"Scared?" asked Angel.

"Maybe not scared" said Buffy, "well….. I mean now I actually have to think about my future. With Kennedy activated, I actually have time now for myself. Time to spend with Xander when he's not busy, time to visit Giles, Time to pick out my dress, time for… stuff. Actually, come to think about it, yes.. it does scare me…"

"Buffy" said Angel as he held her shoulders, "it's all going to be alright. Welcome to the normal world, you're getting married to Xander and you have a right to be scared. It's a big step and I think… no, I know that you've made the best decision in your life."

"But without Willow here…" said Buffy.

"She'll come" said Angel, "have you told her yet?"

"No" replied Buffy, "it's just… I mean… it's still so strained between us."

"Give it time" said Angel.

"Hey Buffster" said Xander as he came walking out of another hallway.

"Hey" said Buffy as she gave Xander a kiss.

"Alright" said Angel, "I'll be leaving the both of you alone now."

"Thanks for chatting, Angel" said Buffy.

"No problem" replied Angel as he glanced at Xander and nodded before he walked the other way up to his office.

"Hey" said Xander as he hugged Buffy, "everything alright?"

"Yeah" replied Buffy, "just trying to figure out how to tell Willow that we're, you know."

"Angel say ok to visiting Will?" asked Xander.

"Yea" replied Buffy.

"I can come with you if you want" said Xander.

"Well" said Buffy, "it would be nice, think Wes can handle himself?"

"Yeah" said Xander, "maybe you should ask Tara to come along, I know she misses Dawn."

"Yeah" replied Buffy, "how about you find a good hotel there, and I'll go convince Tara to take a few days off."

"Sounds like a plan" said Xander as they walked arm in arm.

"You do realize that Dawn will kill you for not telling her earlier" said Xander.

"Oh yeah" replied Buffy.

**Infirmary, SGC, 1600 hours**

"Hey Willow" said Dawn who came into the infirmary with Faith.

"Hey" said Willow, "you ready to go?"

"Yea" replied Faith, "clean bill of heath after some real extensive testing."

"For the both of you?" asked Willow.

"Yes" said Dawn, "how about you?"

"Doc wants to keep me on base for observation" said Willow, "I haven't used my powers at that level before, plus she's also worried about that RPG that hit my telekinetic shield. She wants to make sure there's no damage to my brain."

"I thought you were supposed to heal fast" asked Dawn.

"I have" said Willow, "but the Doc just wants to be cautious."

"Oh" said Dawn as she turned to looked at Faith, "would it be alright if I talked to Willow alone, Faith?"

"Sure" said Faith as she smiled at the redhead and reached for her hand, "I'll be outside."

Dawn nodded as Faith walked out the door before she looked at Willow.

"What's up, Dawnie?" asked Willow.

"Do you think mom would be alright?" asked Dawn, "I mean… I know she's not mom but…"

"I left a little message for my counterpart" smiled Willow, "she'll make sure Joyce goes for regular check-ups. I also gave her some tips about you, maybe this time she can help keep you safe against Glory."

"But that's if she joins the SGC in that reality right?" asked Dawn, "I mean, that's the only way she'll have access to those kinds of resources. Cause I'm telling you right now, the Watcher's Council was useless."

"I think they'll help either way" said Willow as she smiled at Dawn, "how's your shoulder and the shoulder blade? Any lasting effects?"

"No" said Dawn, "the X-Rays showed nothing broken, everything's been healed."

"Maybe you should head home and get some rest kiddo" said Willow, "you and Faith both need rest."

"Willow" said Dawn, "I have a counselling session next week, would you come with me?"

"I'd love that" smiled Willow as she held both of Dawn's hands, "I'd love that very much."

"Great" smiled Dawn before she turned her head around and called for Faith.

"You rang?" asked the Slayer.

"Faith" smiled Willow, "the both of you should go home and rest. I'm confined to base, so might as well start my report for the General."

"You sure?" asked Faith as she stepped forwards, "I mean, I could spend the night here after I drop the squirt off."

"I'll be in the infirmary Faith" said Willow as leaned forward and whispered, "or do you want to give the security personnel a free show."

"I really don't need to hear this" said Dawn.

"Oh come on, Kiddo" said Faith as she put her arm around Dawn's shoulder, "you're an adult now."

"Then stop calling me Kiddo" said Dawn as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"Nah" smiled Faith, "you'll always be Kiddo."

"Hah" said Dawn as she looked at Willow.

"Get some rest" said Willow as she looked at Dawn, "you and I still have training tomorrow."

"Do I have to?" said Dawn.

"Well you want to go through the gate, don't you?" asked Willow.

"Fine" said Dawn.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Red" said Faith as she squeezed Willow's hand, "I love you."

"Love you too" said Willow, "Oh and beware of the horse….. stuff… I heard Siler slipped on a patch."

"Eewww" said Dawn, "who's Siler?"

"The one everyone will be avoiding" smiled Faith as she waved at Willow.

**Briefing Room, SGC, next day, 1000 hours.**

"Hey Red" said the General as Willow sat down next to Faith, "how you feeling?"

"I'm alright, Sir" said Willow, "Dr. Brightman's cleared me for regular duties."

"Alright then" said the general as he nodded at Dawn, "well, today I've asked Dawn to sit in during for this particular briefing due to the usual circumstances involved."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow as she smiled at Dawn.

"But don't let this be a regular occurrence" said the General as he looked at Dawn, who nodded in return.

"So" said the General, "are you sure about the special qualities of the mirror?"

"According to Eir from that reality" said Willow, "it does make some kind of sense."

"A psychic link?" asked the General, "to an alternate reality?"

"Makes sense Jack" said Daniel, "if these mirror are the latest models…"

"Relatively speaking, right?" said the General.

"Yes" replied Daniel, "relatively speaking. What if the link formed is so strong that they could hear voices from another reality."

"You're talking about what happened the first time I went to an alternate reality, right?" asked Willow.

"Yes" said Daniel, "you told Sam that you heard Dawn's voice in your mind, you heard that she was in trouble."

"Yeah" said Willow, "but…"

"The mirror was deactivated right?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah" said Willow.

"No" said Colonel Carter as she looked at Willow and then Daniel in surprise.

"Carter?" asked the General.

"No.. No… that mirror... i mean the device itself was still active" said the Colonel as she looked at General O'Neill, "it was still tied into that Naquada laced cave. No matter what, it was still receiving power. Willow touching it just enabled the mirror, but the device itself remained active."

"Then how did I go through the first time?" asked Willow.

"There must already be some kind of a link between the both of you" said Daniel as he looked at both Willow and Dawn.

"So when Willow Rosenberg heard Dawn Summers voice in the other reality" said Teal'c.

"The link must have gotten stronger" said Faith as she finished what Teal'c was going to say.

"Yes" said Daniel, "oh my, this is just amazing."

"Sure" replied the General as he nodded his head looking confused.

"Jack" said Daniel, "don't you see, maybe it's because of the link that Dawn and Willow share, combined with the Ancient gene, that Willow was able to go through."

"If that's true" said Willow, "then how did I get back?"

"Your job was done" said the Colonel, "that's it, your job was done. Think about it, you're from this reality but stuck in another reality. When you get to the access point, in this case the new type of mirror, that reality literally kicked you out."

"You're kidding" said Dawn and the General together.

"Well, let's put it this way, since you originated from this reality your body is attracted to the vibration frequency here, so you were able to get back without a psychic link from this side" said the Colonel.

"Ok" said Willow, "that makes sense."

"It does?" said Faith as she rubbed her temples.

"Yea" replied Willow as she looked at the General, "Sir, it does explain why you weren't able to go through the mirror, only activate it. You didn't really have a psychic link with me."

"Sorry about that" said the General.

"No sir" said Willow, "no need to be, but I'm guessing there's something more. I mean, it's too simple."

"Ummm…" said Dawn as she put her hand up.

"Yes?" replied the General.

"How did I go through?" asked Dawn.

"You said you heard my voice right?" asked Willow.

"Yeah" said Dawn.

"When you heard my voice" said Willow, "a link must have been formed with the me from the other reality without knowing. You may have just been expecting me in that storage room."

"Yeah" said Dawn, "I thought you and Faith were playing a trick on me, but then I heard Oz."

"You heard OZ?" said Willow surprised, "you didn't tell me that."

"I… never mind" said Dawn.

"Who is this Oz?" asked Teal'c, "is it the same Oz as the Wizard of Oz?"

"No Teal'c" smiled Willow, "it's my…. Umm… my ex."

"Oh" said the Colonel and Daniel together.

"This Oz was your mate at one point in time?" asked Teal'c.

"Yea" said Willow as she stretched her head nervously, "anyway."

"So" said Faith, wanting to change the subject, "how did I go through this time?"

"The first time you tried" said Willow, "we mustn't have had a strong link between us, the same happened after Dawn had gone through. But something must have happened to strengthen that link between the time I went through the mirror and before you went through."

"Well" said the Colonel, "Faith was worried about you."

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "extremely worried would be the correct term."

"Maybe that's the missing piece?" asked Daniel, "the link between Willow and Faith was strengthened by some emotional connection which, in turn, was able to allow Faith through. Make sense?"

"Whether it makes sense or not" said the General, "I want that thing destroyed."

"Sir" said Colonel Carter, "this technology is unique, I'm just asking permission to examine it further."

"Carter" said the General, "I'm more worried about what can come through. If this thing really does use a psychic link between people from different realities, I really don't want it on this base, or any of our other bases."

"Sir" said the Colonel.

"Carter" replied the General, "I'm more worried who else could go though since it doesn't look like its tied to Red's genetic code. Even more, I'm worried of who or what could come through."

"I understand Sir" said the Colonel.

"Sorry, Carter" said the General before he turned to Willow.

"Red, I want you to make sure all the crystals in that this get destroyed"

"Yes, Sir" said Willow.

"Alright then" replied the General as he got up, followed by Colonel Carter and Willow, "Dismissed everyone."

As the General walked back into his office, Dawn walked up to Willow.

"Sorry I didn't mention about Oz to you earlier" said Dawn, "it's just that… I mean I wasn't sure... you know… if you still had feelings."

"Red" said Faith.

"Hey" smiled Willow, "we were just talking about Oz."

"Oh" said Faith, "well I guess I better go, I've got a session with the big guy."

"Alright" said Willow as she sensed a feeling from Faith. It was something she didn't think would be coming from her; jealousy.

"Willow" said Dawn as Faith walked away.

"Dawnie" said Willow as she turned to face the brunette, "its alright. I was just surprised that's all."

"Hey Dawn" said Daniel, "come on, we've got to get that translation done before lunch."

"Coming Dr. Jackson" said Dawn as she walked passed Willow before she stopped and hugged the redhead, "thanks for coming back for me."

"Of course, I'd bring you back" said Willow as she kissed the top of her head, "now get going with Daniel, we've still got training after lunch."

"Cool" said Dawn as she walked away, "see ya."

"Bye" said Willow.

"So you dated someone named Oz?" smiled the Colonel as she waited for Willow, "and you give me grief about Pete?"

"With all due respect ma'am" grinned Willow as she walked towards the Colonel, "Oz was way better, and way cooler than Pete."

"Oh yeah" grinned the Colonel, "how so?"

"He was a werewolf" said Willow with a wide grin as Colonel Carter stopped in her tracks.

"No!" said the Colonel, "you're kidding right? Willow?"

"Maybe" said Willow as she grinned and turned around while she walked backwards, "Maybe not."

"Willow" said the Colonel, "that's not fair."

"Sorry ma'am" said Willow, "how about I talk with Faith, and then we'll see about having a girls night again this weekend?"

"Oh you better tell me everything" laughed the Colonel.

"Of course ma'am" said Willow grinning as she waved at the Colonel who walked off towards her lab, while Willow walked off towards the gym.

**Gym, SGC, ten minutes later.**

"Hey" said Willow as she walked into the gym where Faith and Teal'c were ready to spar.

"Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c as he bowed his head, "would you care to join us?"

"It's all right Teal'c" said Willow, "but we do have that regular session in a few weeks."

"Indeed" smiled Teal'c, "I am looking forward to it."

"Ummmm… Teal'c" said Willow, "could you excuse me and Faith for a little while?"

"Very well" said Teal'c as he turned and bowed towards Faith, "I shall be in the commissary."

"Sure, Big Guy" said Faith as she watched Teal'c walk away.

"Faith" said Willow as she pressed the button that closed the blast doors, "you alright?"

"Yeah" said Faith as she sat on one of the benches.

"Right" said Willow as she sat next to her, "you know Oz and I are pretty much over right?"

"Yeah" said Faith, "I mean.. of course I know that."

"Just wanted to be sure" said Willow.

"You sensed something, didn't you?" asked Faith.

"Yeah" replied Willow, "jealousy."

"Sorry" said Faith, "I've had people leave me to go back to their exes before so.. yeah… sorry."

"Faith" said Willow, "I'm not leaving you, we've been together for a little over two years now."

"I thought it was more" said Faith with a smile.

"Who's counting?" smiled Willow, "all I know is that I love spending time with you. I mean I want to be with you."

"Me too" said Faith, "but…"

"Faith" replied Willow softly, "truthfully, I'll always have a place in my heart for Oz, he's the first one I've ever loved. But guess what, I love you now and I love you more. Now and forever, I'll love you and I'm not going to leave you."

"I love you too" said Faith, "always."

"Me too" replied Willow.

"Dinner tonight?" asked Faith.

"Sure" said Willow, "you pick the restaurant."

"Romantic?" asked Faith.

"Of course" grinned Willow, "oh, girls night this weekend? Colonel Carter wants to know more about Oz being a werewolf."

"You know what?" said Faith, "now that I think about it, there's nothing much to rag on about Oz."

"Well, other than that whole cheating on me thing" replied Willow.

"Can I rag on him about that?" asked Faith.

"Sure" said Willow.

"Sweet" replied Faith with a smile.

"I love you, Faith" said Willow softly, "never forget that."

"I love you too, Red" replied Faith.

**Willow's Apartment, one week later, 2100 hours.**

"I got to say" said Dawn, "that's the first wedding involving an alien culture that I've been to."

"I know" said Willow.

"Kar'yn looked beautiful in her dress didn't she?" said Faith.

"Yeah, she did" replied Willow, "can't believe it almost didn't happen though."

"True" said Faith, "first with her getting angry at Ry'ac, and then Ish'ta and Teal'c almost never making it back."

"Luckily they did though" replied Dawn as Willow turned the car into her the apartment parking lot and parked next to a red sedan, "hey, I recognize that car."

"Really?" asked Willow, "whose is it?"

"No" said Dawn as she looked around.

"Squirt?" said Faith, "you ok?"

"They must be in the building" said Dawn as she ran inside the apartment building.

"Any idea on what she's talking about?" asked Faith.

"None" said Willow as the both of them stepped out of the car and locked the doors, just as they heard Dawn scream.

"Dawn!" shouted Willow as she and Faith ran into the building to a surprise in frint of their apartment door.

"Hey Dawnie" said Buffy as she hugged Dawn tightly, "I've missed you so much."

"B?" said Faith as she and Willow ran towards them in surprise.

"Sorry" said Buffy as she looked at Willow and Faith, "but I wanted to surprise you."

"Well" said Faith, "it is a surprise."

"Will?" said Buffy as Dawn let her go and she went on to hug Xander.

"I think we should all get inside" said Willow as she took out her keys, "it's already getting cold outside."

"Yeah" said Buffy as she moved aside to let Willow open the door and let them all in.

"Dawn" said Faith after she closed the door, "how about you get the hot chocolate ready?"

"Sure" smiled Dawn.

"I'll help you" said Tara.

Willow looked on as Dawn and Tara walked into the kitchen and started to boil some water.

"Red" said Faith, "let me go and change first, I'll be right back."

"Sure" said Willow as Faith walked away, leaving her with Xander and Buffy in the living room.

"Hey Will" said Xander as he opened his arms wide open.

"Xander" said Willow as she gave him a tight hug, "welcome to Colorado Springs."

"Thanks Will" said Xander, "I really miss you, you know that."

"Yeah" said Willow as she stepped back, "you look good."

"Really?" said Xander, "thanks. Buffy thinks I've gone… you know."

"Nah" said Willow as she turned around, "hey Dawn, extra marshmallows for Xander."

"Cool" said Xander as he looked at Buffy nervously, "ummmm… may I?"

"Sure" sighed Buffy as Xander ran to the kitchen

"Please tell me you guys have the multi coloured ones" said Xander as he stepped into the kitchen.

"You look good" said Buffy.

"So do you" replied Willow, "long trip?"

"Yeah" said Buffy, "we came here right after checking into the hotel."

"Oh" said Willow.

"Ummm… Will" said Buffy, "can we talk? Alone?"

"Alright" said Willow as she walked towards the balcony.

"It's cold" said Buffy as she walked out into the balcony followed by Willow.

"Hold on" said Willow as she peeked inside the apartment, "hey Dawn, can you throw us…"

"Here you go" said Dawn as she went into the small closet near the living room and threw two thick blankets at Willow.

"Thanks" said Willow as she handed one to Buffy as she sat down on the swinging bench.

"Thanks" said Buffy as she put the blanket around herself while Willow did the same thing and sat down beside her, "you know… I never thought we'd be in the same room again, especially after what happened between us."

"Yeah" said Willow as she leaned back on the bench, "things change I guess."

"I guess so" said Buffy, "what happened? How did it get so bad?"

"You tried to do things to me" said Willow calmly, "you forced me to go on my knees in front of you, tried to access things that you're not supposed to know, did a truth spell on me that forced me to cut my own vocal chords so that I don't spill any of the secrets I'm duty bound to keep; you want me to go on?"

"No" said Buffy as she lowered her head and leaned back, "I never meant any of the things I said in the police car. I was angry… I was so angry that I just lashed out at you."

"Buffy" said Willow.

"You don't know what it was like for me after you left Will" said Buffy, "I was alone. Sure Xander, Giles, Tara, Mom….. mom was there, but I was still alone. You were gone and I was alone."

"So what happened was my fault?" asked Willow calmly.

"I didn't say that" said Buffy, "I take full responsibility for that. I hurt you Will, I did things to my best friend that.. I mean I…. I was cruel, when I think about what I did.. the things I said. I get physically sick. You can ask Xander."

"Do you want forgiveness?" asked Willow as she looked out to the stars.

_Faith: "Red? You alright?"_

_Willow: "Yeah, I'll be in later."_

_Faith: "Ok, I'm starting dinner with Tara. Any special requests?"_

_Willow: "Smoochies?"_

_Faith: "Down girl."_

_Willow: "Surprise us all."_

_Faith: "Alrighty then."_

"Willow" said Buffy as she turned to the redhead, "I am asking for your forgiveness, I want everything back to the way it used to be. If you want, I can go on my knees right now and beg for your forgiveness."

"No" sighed Willow, "I don't want you to do that.

"Then tell me what I can do to make this all go away" said Buffy as she started to tear up, "please just tell me what I should do."

"Buffy" said Willow, "there's nothing anyone can do to make it go away. I'm sorry."

"I see" said Buffy as she wiped her eyes and looked up at the stars before she looked at Willow and took her hand, "Hi, I'm Buffy Summers. I'm from Sunnydale, California which is on top of a mystical convergence known as the Hellmouth. We've got all manner of demons and vampires and other creepy stuff that comes to that fair city where an organization called the BPRI is based and fights these things."

"Sounds interesting" smiled Willow, "I'm Willow Rosenberg, a Captain in the U.S. Air Force. I work at NORAD with Deep Space Radar Telemetry. Most of my work is classified, which means that I'd have to kill you if I tell you about what I do."

"Nice" said Buffy, "you know, you remind me of my best friend."

"Really?" asked Willow.

"Yeah" said Buffy, "she was… is the best. Red hair like fire and the smartest person I know, although I took advantage of that a lot. She moved away from Sunnydale and then when she came to visit me, I betrayed her in the worst way possible."

"You remind me of my best friend too" said Willow, "she is the strongest person I know, I used to worship her and try to do everything to make her like me. Then one day, I moved away from our home town and came to Colorado Springs. My best friend betrayed me too when I visited her."

"You think my friend could ever forgive me?" asked Buffy.

"You think my friend who betrayed me deserves my forgiveness?" said Willow.

"Maybe your friend…. Your best friend just wants to have a new relationship with you, a new friendship if you will. A reset." said Buffy.

"Maybe your friend can't forgive, at least not yet, or forget" said Willow, "but who knows, maybe she'll be willing to have a new friendship with you a try. As long as its not based on what you would say are the good old days."

"Can that ever happen, you think?" asked Buffy.

"Maybe" said Willow.

"Hey guys" said Xander as he opened the glass door and popped his head out into the balcony, "the hot chocolate's ready."

"Thanks" said Buffy as she stood and approached Xander before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the balcony.

"Buff?" said Xander, "what're you doing? Shouldn't you tell Dawn first?"

"This is more important" said Buffy as she held Xander's hand.

Willow looked at Buffy and Xander in confusion when suddenly their emotions hit her like a ton of bricks. She glanced at Buffy's hand and noticed a ring with a small diamond on it.

"Buff?" said Willow.

"Will" said Buffy, "I hope that this is the point where we can try to reset our friendship because I really need you for this. Doing this without my best friend, without her support….."

"Buffy?" said Willow as she stepped forward, "are you guys…?"

"Will" said Buffy, "Xander and I are getting married."

TBC.

 


	66. Celebrations, a Joining, and Forgiveness

**Willow's Apartment, 2130 hours.**

"Huh" said Willow as she tried to absorb what she just heard.

"Umm…. Will?" said Xander as he looked at Willow, who had her mouth open.

"Will?" said Buffy.

"Wow" said Willow as she stood up and walked towards Buffy and Xander, "wow."

"Is that a good wow? Or a…. you know… not so good wow?" said Buffy nervously.

"Wow" said Willow as she approached Buffy and gave her a hug, "it's a good wow."

"What a way to reset a friendship huh?" said Buffy as she held on to Willow tightly.

"Yeah" said Willow as she smiled at Xander and used one of her arms to motioned for him to come and join in the hug, "congratulations, the both of you."

"Thanks, Will" said Xander as Buffy let go of Willow and stepped to the side while the redhead hugged her oldest friend.

"You've got the girl of your dreams, Xan" whispered Willow, "you loved her the first day you saw her, remember?"

"Yea" whispered Xander into Willow's ear.

"Congratulations" said Willow as she stepped back and smiled at the both of them, "I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Thanks Will" said Buffy as she hugged the red head again and whispered, "thank you so much."

"Hey" said Willow as she looked at both Buffy and Xander, "do the others know?"

"Tara, Angel, Cordy and some of the others know" said Xander, "Dawn doesn't though."

"Ah" smiled Willow, "well you guys better tell her."

"Exactly" smiled Buffy as the three of them walked back into the apartment.

"Hey" said Dawn as she handed Xander and Buffy their hot chocolates, "you guys have been outside for quite some time."

"Dawnie" said Buffy as she put down her hot chocolate and held Xander's hand, "there's something you should know."

"No…." said Dawn as she finally noticed the ring on Buffy's finger, "no way…. Buffy? Xander?"

"Yes" said Buffy as she excitedly showed Dawn her ring.

"Faith! Tara!" screamed Dawn.

"What's doing on kiddo?" said Faith as she and Tara ran out of the kitchen.

"Buffy! Xander!" said Dawn as she looked at Faith and pointed at the couple excitedly.

"Yes" said Faith, "that's B and Xander."

"No" said Dawn hysterically, "Buffy and Xander! Buffy and Xander!"

"Have you been in the sugar again?" asked Faith.

"No" said Dawn as she ran into Buffy's arms and hugged her, "it's Buffy and Xander!"

"Oh" said Faith as Buffy showed her ring to Faith while being hugged by Dawn, "OH!"

"Congratulations" said Faith as she hugged Buffy after Dawn had released her and gone on to Xander, "you made a great catch, you know."

"I know" said Buffy as she returned the hug of her sister slayer.

"You know what" said Faith as she looked at the couple, "let's go out for dinner."

"No" said Buffy, "let's just stay in and order some pizza instead?"

"No way" said Dawn, "the both of you are getting married and no way are we just having pizza."

"Dawnie" said Tara, "Maybe we.. we should, you know, stay in."

"Willow" said Dawn as she looked at the redhead.

"Dawn" said Willow, "it's Buffy's party, so let's have the pizza but…"

"But?" said Dawn.

"But" replied Willow as she looked at Buffy, "she doesn't get a choice for her bachelorette party."

"Oh! Right!" said Dawn as she jumped up and down.

"Calm down Dawnie" said Tara, "you'll hurt yourself."

"Sorry" said Dawn sheepishly before she ran to Buffy and hugged her tightly again, "my sister's getting married! my sister's getting married!"

"I love you, Dawn" said Buffy as she kissed Dawn's cheek.

"Love you too" said Dawn, "I'm so happy for you."

"Alright" said Faith, "I'll go order the pizza."

"Alright" said Willow, "and I'll go change. BE right back"

"Sure" said Buffy as Willow stopped and turned back.

"How about you guys stay here for the night?" asked Willow.

"We can't impose like that, Willow" said Tara.

"You're not" said Willow, "Buffy and Xander can take my room…"

"And Tara can take mine" said Faith as she came up behind Willow, "orders are done."

"Faith and I can sleep here in the living room" said Willow.

"Won't it get cold?" asked Xander.

"The whole apartment is heated" said Willow before she looked at Faith, "and besides, the both of us will be…"

"I really don't need to be hearing this" said Dawn as she passed Willow.

"What I was going to say was that we'll be sleeping together here" said Willow as she stuck out her tongue at Dawn.

"So we're set then" said Faith.

"Guess so" replied Willow.

**Willow's apartment, 0400 hours.**

'Where am I?' thought Willow to herself as she looked around at her surroundings. She saw that it was dark, although there was some light filtering through from somewhere.

'It's not that cave' thought Willow to herself, 'where am I? and what's that humming sound.'

Willow turned her head as she heard a sound.

"Hello?" she said, "anyone there?"

"Athena" said a woman's voice from a dark section to her right.

"Hello?" said Willow as she looked to the right but she could only see the outline of the woman, she couldn't see the woman's face as it was still dark wherever they were. Looking closely at her own body, she found that she was trapped in some kind of a cocoon inside a pod. Confused, she tried to move but couldn't; she was stuck inside the pod. As she scanned her area, she found more of these pods that were filled with people.

"What is this?" said Willow.

"Athena" said the woman again, this time her voice breaking, "I am sorry, if I hadn't been a fool, then you wouldn't have come after me."

"Silence" said another voice.

"Please" said the woman, "don't take her, take me."

"No" said Willow, "show yourself. Let me go from here, let these people go."

"Athena?" said the voice again, "You are Athena? My queen will be pleased to have such an honoured guest."

"What?" said Willow, "what do you mean… my God!"

Willow looked on in shock as the man behind the voice walked into view.

"What… what are you?" said Willow as she struggled to get out of the pod as the male alien continued his walk towards Willow.

"Don't" said the woman, "she's lying, she's not Athena. I am, take me. Let her go and take me!"

"No" said Willow as she looked at the woman, "what are you….?"

"Does not matter" said the creature who Willow saw was about six feet tall and had greenish-blue skin, yellow eyes and black hair down to his shoulders, "the two of you, along with your companions will do."

"Hello" said a woman's voice, "I see we have guests."

"Keeper" said the man as he bowed his head and pointed to Willow's direction, "I present Athena for her Majesty."

"Athena, we have heard of you from our worshippers" said the woman as she came into view and caused Willow to struggle even more, "please struggle, the queen loves fear. She craves it, fear is…. delicious."

Willow watched in horror at the woman with the pale, white skin along with long purple hair and yellow eyes as she reached for Willow's face.

"Stay… stay away" said Willow as she leaned her head back, trying to avoided being touched by the woman.

"How rude" said the woman the male alien had referred to as Keeper.

Willow watched in horror as the woman opened her palm which contained what looked like a small mouth as she pulled it back.

"No" said Willow, "what are you.."

Willow arched her body as the woman's palm hit her chest. Willow could feel the woman's nails digging into her skin as she started to feel weaker, it felt as if life itself was just flowing out of her body.

"Keeper!" said the male, "she is for the Queen."

"I just wanted a taste" said Keeper as she took her palm off Willow's chest, "and she is so delicious, I couldn't help myself."

"Return her life force to her" said the male, "and hope that the Queen forgives you for this insult."

Willow slowly raised her head as she saw the Keeper hiss at the male before turning back to face her.

"If only you could see yourself now" said Keeper as she cupped Willow's face with her palm, "your beauty is gone and while it would be torture for you to remain in this state, the queen seems to have plans for you."

"No" said a very weak Willow as Keeper smashed her palm into her chest again.

Willow pulled her head back and opened her mouth in pleasure as a euphoric feeling went through her entire body as she felt her strength returning again; she felt alive. Then Keeper had removed her hand from Willow's chest before turning to face the male.

"I am hungry" said Keeper.

"Take that woman"

"No" said Willow as she saw the male alien pointing his hand at the woman in the shadows.

"Yes" said Keeper and she stepped towards the woman.

"Stop" said Willow, "don't…. for the love of everything, don't."

"Athena" said the woman again as her voice broke, "I am sorry… please forgive me... if I hadn't come here, none of this would have happened."

"No" said Willow as she shook her head, "stop.. please stop. Take me… take me!"

"Goodbye" said the woman as Keeper smashed her palm into her chest.

Willow could hear the woman struggling in her pod as she tried her best not to scream. It was a few seconds later that Keeper had pulled her hand away in satisfaction before looking at Willow.

"That was amazing" said Keeper as she approached Willow, "but you…."

"Keeper" said the male.

"Unfortunately you will be joining the Queen for her meal" said Keeper as she walked away.

"You were a fool to have come after only one individual, Lantean" said the male alien.

"What have you done to her" said Willow angrily.

"Did you really think you could launch a rescue mission in our cloning facility without being noticed?" said the male, "did you think you could get away with our Potentia?"

"What did you say?" said Willow surprised.

"I will be feeding on some of your companions" said the male as he lit up two of the pods that were right in front of her, "I will make you watch before you are taken to the queen."

"No" said Willow, "please."

"Red, Red wake up"

"I haven't fed on Lanteans in a long time" said the male alien as he opened his palm and showed Willow the small mouth that was present, "it's always been ordinary humans, not the oh-so-special Lanteans with your arrogance and high technology. But today, my brothers and I will be feasting."

Willow looked on as the alien jammed his palm onto the chest of the male who was in the pod in front of her.

"Good God" said Willow as she saw the male open his eyes in shock as his body literally shrivelled away.

"Red… come on, don't make me shout"

"That was delicious" said the male as he pulled out his palm away from the man's chest before looking at Willow, hunger evident in his eyes, "I wonder… yes… maybe just a little taste."

"Get away" said Willow as the male walked towards her, "get away from me."

"Red?" whispered Faith as she watched in worry at Willow as she twitched her face while her eyelids were shut tight, "Red, I need you to wake up."

Faith knew that this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. She recalled the day Willow had that breakdown, followed by nights where she would have dreams or nightmares where she would speak only one name, Athena; and then that dream where Faith was pushed onto the ceiling by Willow's telekinesis before she fell back onto the ground, and numerous times after that.

"Red" whispered Faith as she caressed the redheads cheeks as her face contorted in pain, "I wish you'd let me in, you don't need to do this alone."

As Faith continued to caress Willow's cheeks, the redhead suddenly grabbed a hold of Faith's arm and snapped her eyes open.

"Hey" whispered Faith as she saw the sheer fear in her eyes, "its ok, you're home. You're back with me."

"Faith?" said Willow as she panted, "Faith?"

"It's me" whispered Faith, "I'm here."

"Where? How?" said Willow as she quickly sat up and looked around.

"You're at home" said Faith, "we're sleeping in the living room. Remember? B, Xander and Tara staying over?"

"Right" said Willow as she sat up and straightened her t-shirt.

"Had another dream about… you-know-who?" asked Faith.

"Yea" said Willow as she rubbed her forehead, "yea."

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Faith.

"Not this one" said Willow as she looked at Faith, "not this one."

"Alright" said Faith as she nodded her head in understanding, "but one day, I would like to hear about it."

"When I'm ready?" asked Willow.

"Yes" smiled Faith as she sat up and kissed Willow.

"Ummm… I'm sorry" said a groggy Tara as she came out from the hallway that led to Faith's room, "I just came for some water; I… wasn't bothering you was I?"

"No, Tara" said Willow as she slowly stood up, "I could do with some juice as well actually, Faith?"

"I'm fine" smiled Faith at Willow as the redhead got up and walked towards the kitchen with Tara. She looked at Willow in her t-shirt and shorts before she got up and grabbed her blanket before heading out to the balcony.

Willow looked on as faith closed the glass door leading to the balcony and sat down on the swinging bench.

"Is… is Faith doing alright?" asked Tara.

"Yea" replied Willow as she grabbed a carton of orange juice while looking at Tara, "Juice?"

"No thanks" smiled Tara as she shook her head at Willow.

"So" said Willow, "how's it been?"

"Things are going alright" said Tara, "Kennedy's been great.. although she keeps on volunteering for missions more and more, especially once she became activated."

"Ah" said Willow.

"Yea" replied Tara, "I really haven't seen much of her lately, to be honest."

"She sounds excited" said Willow.

"She is" replied Tara as she took her cup of water and started to walk away.

Willow watched Tara walk away when Tara suddenly stopped and turned around and walked back to the kitchen.

"Umm…." Said Tara nervously, "don't feel offended whn Kennedy insults you."

"I'm not" said Willow.

"She's just angry sometimes" said Tara as she sat stood next to Willow, "and jealous."

"I get the angry part" said Willow, "but why would she be jealous?"

"I…. umm… actually it was my fault, really" said Tara nervously, "I… ummm… I may have let it slip that when we were in that wicca group in U.C. Sunnydale, that I had a slight crush on you."

"Oh" said Willow as she almost dropped her cup of juice.

"I'm sorry" said Tara as she immediately turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait" said Willow as Tara stopped and turned around, "to tell you the truth, I did have a crush on you as well."

"You did?" said Tara in surprise as she looked out at Faith before looking at Willow again.

"Faith knows about it" said Willow as she looked at Faith who had wrapped the blanket tightly around herself and was looking up at the stars while smiling, "I told her what I saw when I went to that….. you know… other place the first time."

"The other place?" said Tara when she suddenly realized Willow meant the alternate reality she had told her and Dawn about when the alternate Willow had come to this reality to kill the Captain in revenge, "oh!"

"Yea" said Willow.

"I didn't find out you were gone until Buffy knocked on my door and asked for my help" said Tara as she walked back into the kitchen again.

"I had a feeling that you were the only real witch in that group of wannabe's" smiled Willow, "so I asked her to look you up."

"Oh" said Tara, "when Buffy told me you were gone, I had actually thought about moving here… maybe going to Colorado State… I mean I know that sounds a little creepy but…"

"I actually think that's kinda sweet" smiled Willow.

Tara smiled at Willow before she looked back down at her glass of water.

"Buffy really needed my help in Sunnydale" said Tara, "and I accepted, especially after the Scoobies protected me from my father and brothers."

"Ah" said Willow.

"Can… can I ask you a personal question?" whispered Tara nervously.

"Sure" said Willow.

"In that other place" asked Tara softly, "when you went there, how were we?"

"We… the other me and you I mean, were just like me and Faith" said Willow as she looked out at Faith who was tightening her blanket around herself, "wonderful."

"She loves you" said Tara as she looked at Faith before looking at Willow, "when she came back to Sunnydale after her coma, her aura was filled with darkness and rage. But now, I see beautiful hues from her and a brilliant white light from you."

"The multiverse is huge, Tara" smiled Willow as she walked with her glass towards the blonde witch, "somewhere out there.. in who knows how many realities, I'm sure there's a you and me who are together."

"You're right" said Tara as she smiled, "you should get to Faith, she may be getting jealous."

"I don't mind" said Willow as she smiled and walked with Tara, "just means that I get smoochies from her."

"Oh Goddess" said Tara with a smirk, "I really don't need to know that."

"Hah" said Willow as she squeezed Tara's shoulder, "good night."

"Good night" said Tara as she walked back to faith's room while Willow went out to the balcony after grabbing a blanket for herself.

"Hey you" said Willow as she handed Faith the cup of orange juice while she wrapped the blanket around herself before sitting down next to the brunette.

"Hey" said Faith as Willow lay her head on the Slayer's shoulder.

"Whatcha thinking about?" said Willow.

"Just looking at the stars" whispered Faith, "wondering how many of them we've been to."

"Colonel Carter said that only a handful of the stars we can see from Earth have Gates on them" said Willow.

"Oh" replied Faith.

"Are you happy?" asked Willow.

"Of course" said Faith, "why the sudden question?"

"I mean, you're a Slayer" said Willow, "and I was just wondering… well…."

"I'm happy" said Faith, "the world's got B and Kennedy now as the Slayers, plus a whole slew of potentials. I consider myself retired from the whole Slaying gig, I'm happy here with you and our work. I wouldn't give those up for anything. No more calling or prophesies for me, I'll be here with you and the guys."

"You ever think about… you know… our future?" said Willow.

"Yes" said Faith as Willow sat up and looked at her, "hey, I may not look it but I do think about the future."

"So do I" smiled Willow as she lay her head of Faith's shoulder again, "especially with Buffy getting married, Colonel Carter getting married. Next thing you know, Dawn's getting married as well."

"You thinking small or big?" asked Faith, "you know, our wedding."

"Small" said Willow, "you?"

"Small" said Faith, "I was thinking Big-G's cabin you know, on the dock."

"Sounds perfect" said Willow as she slowly closed her eyes, "everyone there, Colonel Carter, Teal'c, Daniel, Dawn, Buffy and Xander, Tara.. everyone. My parents. Of course it would have to be at night so that Angel could come with Cordy."

"Maybe I could ask Big-G to give me away" said Faith as she lay her head on the top of Willow's head.

"And have Thor officiate" said Willow.

"Oh" said Faith, "that's going to bring about a butt load of questions."

"Maybe disclosure will be done by then" said Willow softly, "or we could just use on of the mimic devices."

"I'm sure people have already started placing bets on us" said Faith.

"Probably" said Willow, "I know there are bets going on about when the Colonel will kick the potato's ass and divorce him. I've got a year."

"Really?' said Faith, "how about us?"

"I'm guessing forever" said Willow when she sat up suddenly and looked at Faith.

"What?" said Faith as she looked at a smiling Willow.

"I have a crazy thought" said Willow.

"You always have crazy thoughts" said Faith.

"This one is a doozy" said Willow, "I'm talking about a link between us."

"A link?" asked Faith.

"Not just any link" said Willow, "a permanent mental link between us, the Nox told me about it the last time I went to train with them."

"A permanent mental link?" said Faith.

"Yes" said Willow, "I know how to create one; it's highly intimate, we'll know what each of us are feeling and thinking. It will be something like being an empath for you but you'll only be getting my feelings. We'll have access to everything. We'll both see our memories, thoughts and secrets. And that's one of the downsides; there'll be no secrets between us… no hiding."

"I…" said a very surprised Faith.

"I'll understand if you say no" said Willow as she caressed Faith's cheek, "I won't do anything without your consent. If you say no, I'll still love you no matter what."

"Every secret huh?" said Faith.

"Yea" replied Willow, "Our minds will be open books to each other, I can teach you how to control the flow of information and emotions. Faith, we'll feel each others emotions, we can literally use each other's senses; I can see what you see, you can see what I see or feel or taste or touch.. everything. We'll have an 'always open' telepathic communications link although I'm not sure how far it could go distance-wise."

"Hah" smiled Faith, "what's the other downside?"

"The Nox told me" said Willow as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "if one of us dies, the other will feel it. The link will be broken but the other person, either you or me, may suffer an emphatic death. Our senses could overload and…. well… put it this way, this link would mean that a part of you will be with me and a part of me will be with you for the rest of our lives, and if one of us dies…"

"I get it" said Faith as she turned towards Willow.

"So" said Willow as she held Faith's hands, "I've told you everything, the decision's yours. I'll accept anything you say."

"You know what" said Faith as she sat closer to Willow and kissed her, "do it."

"Really?" grinned Willow, "you mean it."

"Yes" said Faith, "Do it."

"Then let's go back in" said Willow as she got up and walked hand in hand with Faith back onto the sleeping bag they were sharing and sat face to face to each other.

"I need you to place you hands on my temples" said Willow, "and I'll place mine on yours."

"Alright" said Faith as she placed her hands on Willow's temples as the redhead placed her hands on Willow's temples.

"Lya told me that this whole thing would seem like hours" said Willow, "but only few minutes would pass in the real world."

"Alright" said Faith as she nodded her head, "I'm ready."

Suddenly both Faith and Willow found themselves in each other's minds, complete with the emotions that came with those memories that existed. Willow saw Faith's childhood with her alcoholic mother, her father who left; the abuse she suffered and the things she had to do to survive. Willow looked on in sadness as Faith did unspeakable things all in the name of surviving. Willow felt her loneliness, the anger at everything until she met her first watcher. She saw her smile at being accepted by her Watcher which was followed soon by terror from her murder right in front of Faith. Willow then saw Faith committing acts… acts that she was too ashamed to admit to Willow before she arrived at Sunnydale and helped Buffy kill a vampire. She felt a feeling of acceptance from Faith when she met the Scoobies and Joyce, but she felt something more when Faith would look at her. Whenever Faith looked at the memory of Willow, she would feel attraction and then sadness when Willow insulted her or dismissed her.

Willow felt Faith's elation at meeting her second Watcher and then the sense of betrayal after the Watcher betrayed Faith for her own ends. Willow watched as slowly Faith started to hate everyone after she and the Scoobies betrayed her when she really wanted to come through for them. Then Willow saw everything that happened from the accidental killing of Finch, to the alliance with the Mayor, to the kidnapping of Willow and the subsequent rescue by the Scoobies. At that memory Willow sensed relief from Faith, relief that the Scoobies were able to rescue Willow. She then saw Faith shoot the arrow at Angel to her killing Professor Worth on the orders of the Mayor to Buffy fighting Faith and stabbing her with the knife to the time when she took over Buffy's body. She saw everything else that happened to Faith after she was gone from Sunnydale with a mixture of emotions leaving Willow to wonder what she could have done differently.

Willow saw everything that happened after she joined Angel in L.A; how Angel had helped her, Willow saw Faith admitting to Angel about everything including her feelings about Willow. She then saw Buffy trying to attack Faith again in L.A. She Saw Faith turning herself in to the LAPD over the death of Professor Worth as she accepted her punishment. Then she joined the Slayer Council and Willow sensed her regret over what she had done to Willow during that fiasco, to the elation at joining the SGC and eventually gaining the trust of the team and Willow herself.

Faith, like Willow, had seen Willow's childhood. She saw Willow's mother using the young redhead as a guinea pig to test her theories on child development. She saw Willow growing up alone for months on end in the company of a nanny. Faith saw that, eventually, even the nanny was no more as Willow lived alone in the big house with her sometimes spending time at a neighbour's house or with Xander. Faith sensed her immense loneliness and sadness at the entire situation. She could sense Willow questioning if her parents truly loved her at all and what it was she could have done for them to notice her. Faith saw everything through her childhood to the first meeting with Buffy, to the first meeting with Faith in Sunnydale. Faith could feel her jealousy towards the slayer for her trying to interfere in the redhead's relationship with Buffy. Faith sensed that Willow was attracted to Buffy, so much so that she tried everything to impress the blonde. Faith looked on as Willow was talking to Buffy about Finch and then how she had advocated that Buffy murder Faith to save Angel. Faith could feel Willow's disgust for her as she started to tear up. Faith was crying as the memories moved on, she saw Willow happy with Oz, her crush on Xander and that kiss which broke up Xander and Cordelia, and almost destroyed Oz and Willow. She saw how elated Willow was when Oz said that he would take Willow back.

Faith saw the battle against the mayor when he changed into snake and how hard Willow fought with Buffy and the others. She saw Willow open a letter of acceptance from U.C. Sunnydale and was elated, even though she received admission offer from every top school she applied to. Faith saw how loyal Willow was to Buffy that she gave all of that up just to be with her. Then Faith saw Willow increasingly dabbling in black magic, she saw and felt Willow's devastation and pain as she watched Oz wake up with Veruca at his side, she saw her almost hex Oz but stopped at the last minute just before Veruca attacked her, leading Oz to save her before turning on her in his werewolf form; himself being stopped by Buffy.

Faith sensed Willow's feelings of loss and control when Spike rushed into her room at the dorms before being attacked by the Initiative soldiers. Then came the fateful day of the wishes, Faith saw that everyone was hurt but they actually forgave Willow. But Faith felt Willow's intense sense of guilt of causing the Scoobies pain in the first place which led to her making the wish that brought her to the SGC. She saw the redhead slowly gain a new family that accepted her for who she was. Faith saw her training under the then Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Teal'c; she saw Willow being happy, genuinely happy studying engineering at the Air Force Academy. She watched on and felt Willow's pride as she walked through the Stargate for the first time on a research trip with Daniel and then again, when she went on her first official mission with SG1 to Vis Uban.

Then Faith felt Willow's heartbreak at the loss of Buffy and the way that Dawn had treated her for so long after that. Faith watched on as Willow was excited that Buffy came back, and then she was even more excited when she graduated from the Air Force Academy. Faith felt her intense feelings of loss and guilt again when Janet died right in front of her eyes leading to Faith crying even more at Willow's attempt and eventual failure to bring her back to life. Faith saw everything else, including all her dreams about Athena, her visions of Atlantis. Then Faith saw Willow recommending Faith for clearance to work at the SGC, her happiness that the General had agreed. Faith felt genuine love from Willow from the time they started working together to the present moment when Faith opened her eyes and saw Willow looking back at her with tear filled green eyes.

"You… you saw everything, right?" said Willow as she moved closer to Faith and put her hands on her hips.

"Ye….. yea" replied Faith, "I…"

"I'm so sorry" said Willow as she looked down, "the way I treated you when you came to Sunnydale. If I'd known what you went through…. I know it's no excuse.."

"It's done, Red" said Faith.

"I saw what you had to go through" said Faith as she got closer to Willow, "I never realized that your mother would treat you like that."

"Wasn't as bad as yours" said Willow.

"Both of us are broken, huh?" smiled Faith.

"I'd like to think we're on the way to repairing the damage we each faced, together" said Willow.

"We are" replied Faith.

_Faith: "You loved Buffy?"_

_Willow: "Kinda."_

_Faith: "Then Janet, I saw Janet… I mean Dr. Frasier. She's alive?"_

_Willow: "She ascended… she still comes and gives me cryptic warnings."_

_Faith: "I saw, do the others know?"_

_Willow: "Only Cassie. She asked that I don't tell the others, not yet anyway."_

_Faith: "You saw your future?"_

_Willow: "I don't know."_

_Faith: "I saw that dream where you died…. Your name was on that monument that Sam in your dream was talking about."_

_Willow: "So was yours."_

_Faith: "you should have told me, Red."_

"Now I'll have to" said Willow, "no secrets remember."

"I know" said Faith, "I'll be there with you all the way."

"I love you" said Willow.

"I love you too" said Faith as she wrapped her arms around Willow's neck, "and guess what?"

"What?" whispered Willow as Faith kissed her before she whispered in her ear.

"I win the bet about space vampires."

**Minimum Security Correctional Facility, 30 minutes from Sunnydale, CA. Four months later, 1300 hours**

Willow and Faith approached the officer at the window and handed him their I.D's.

"HI" said Willow, "We're here for the release of Rupert Giles."

The officer looked at the picture on both of their I.D's. and then looked up at the faces looking back at him, and returning to the I.D's again. He then sighed as he handed back their I.D's.

"Please leave all your personal belongings in these plastic bags and fill out these forms" said the Guard.

"Sure" said Faith as she took a bag and handed another one to Willow.

After they had filled out the forms and put them, along with their keys and cellphones, into the bags to identify their belongings, the both of them turned towards a door as something buzzed and it opened automatically.

"Please walk straight down the hall, first door to the right" said the guard as he gave the two women instructions for getting to the waiting room.

"Thanks" said Willow as she and Faith walked through the door and down the hallway.

"Hey" said Faith as she looked at Willow, "You alright? You seem to be feeling a bit apprehensive."

"Just a little" said Willow, "I mean I was the one who put him in this place."

"It was for the best" said Faith, "and I know you want to repair your relationship with him too, otherwise you wouldn't have supported that new BPRI guy… what's his name?"

"Agent Garret?" said Willow.

"Yea" replied Faith, "or else you wouldn't have supported his application to prevent the G-man's deportation."

"Well" said Willow, "the BPRI offered him the job as head of research, and in exchange we get Anya to help out Daniel at NORAD."

"That guy's been trying to hide it but they've been dating for the past month now." said Faith.

"Yep" said Willow, "I felt how happy he was when he saw her."

"Oh" smiled Faith, "you felt it huh?"

"Yeah" said Willow, "wait how did you find out?"

"I asked Anya" smiled Faith as they walked into the waiting room.

"Willow" said Dawn as she waited with Buffy, Xander and Tara for Giles to come out.

"Hey Dawnie" smiled Willow as she hugged the brunette, "how's your week long vacation been?"

"Great" said Dawn, "Buffy took me out on patrol and I dusted two vamps."

"Really?" smiled Faith as she ruffled Dawn's hair, "I'm glad kiddo."

"Buffy.. Xander" smiled Willow, "how are things?"

"We're good, Will" said Buffy as she held Xander's hand.

"Mr. Giles should be out soon" said Tara.

"Five minutes I think" said Willow as she turned and looked at the door.

"Umm… Willow…. Faith" whispered Tara as she sat next to the both of them, "have you guys done something?"

"What do you mean?" said Willow and she glanced at Faith who immediately knew what Tara was going to ask.

"I.. I just see your aura's and its so… so synched" whispered Tara as Buffy, Xander and Dawn were on the other side of the small room talking, "I've never seen anything like it."

"You wanna tell her?" asked Willow.

"Sure" replied Faith as she smiled at the redhead before looking at Tara, "Red established a permanent mental link, a permanent bond, between us."

"Wow" whispered Tara as she grinned at Willow and Faith while squeezing both of their hands, "that's great. Have you told Dawn and the others?"

"No" said Faith, "we decided not to tell anyone unless absolutely necessary."

"We're not getting married or anything" said Willow.

"Not yet, anyway" whispered Faith, "still have a lot of things to do."

"But…." Said Willow.

"My lips are sealed" whispered Tara as she kissed Faith and Willow on the cheeks, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks" said Faith.

"Thanks Tara" said Willow as she stood up, "he's coming."

"Oh" said Faith and Tara as they got up.

Just then a buzzer rang and the door opened.

"Giles!" said Buffy as she ran to her former Watcher and gave him a big tight hug.

"Oh dear lord" said Giles as he stepped back slightly from the impact of Buffy running into his arms, "I have missed you terribly."

"I've missed you too" said Buffy as she hugged the man she thought of as a father figure.

"Hey G-man" said Xander as he offered his hand just as Giles grabbed it and pulled him in for a hug, "how many times have I told you not to call me that, Xander."

"Many, many times" said Xander as he hugged Giles.

"Don't stop" said Giles as he stepped back and looked at Dawn.

"Hi Giles" said Dawn as she hugged him.

"Look at you" said Giles, "you've grown."

"I know" grinned Dawn.

"Mr. Giles's?" said Tara as she approached the Watcher.

"My dear Tara" said Giles as he hugged the Blonde witch, "how are you?"

"I… I'm great" said Tara as she smiled.

_Faith: "Red?"_

_Willow: "You go ahead Faith."_

"Heya G-man" said Faith as she hugged Giles.

"Hey" said Xander, "that's my line. I trademarked it."

"No you didn't" said Buffy and Dawn.

"Well" said Xander as he looked at the two Summers sisters sheepishly, "I should."

"Right, Xander" said Giles before he turned to look at Faith, "How are you Faith?"

"I've been great, G-man" said Faith, "you look great."

"Thank you" said Giles as he grinned, "I have been working out you know."

"Sure you have, Giles" said Buffy.

"I could have, I mean…." said Giles as he looked at Willow who was just slightly hanging back behind Faith.

"Hi Giles" said Willow softly as she wiped her eye.

"Willow" said Giles as he walked towards the redhead until they were just inches away from each other.

Faith looked on as both Willow and Giles just simply hugged each other tightly before she noticed that tears were falling from her eyes. Looking closely, she could see that Willow's body was trembling as she cried into Giles' shoulder.

"Shh" said Giles as he rubbed Willow's back, "I'm sorry, Willow. I'm so very sorry for everything."

All Willow could do was nod into his shoulder.

"You… you look great, Giles" whispered Willow.

"So do you" whisper Giles, "you've grown into an amazing young woman. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you" said Willow as she stepped back.

"Maybe it's time we got out of here" said Xander.

"Yea" replied Faith.

"You guys are coming with us, right?" said Buffy as she looked at Willow and Faith.

"Yea" said Faith as she looked at Willow, "but we'll meet you at your place, I've got some place I should visit."

"Alright" said Buffy, "we should see Agent Garret first. He's looking forward to meeting Giles, then we'll be going to my place."

"I'll be firing up the good ol' barbeque" said Xander.

"Burning the meat?" asked Willow.

"Maybe" replied Xander.

"That's it" said Willow, "I'll bring some take-out."

"Chinese please" said Buffy.

"Italian" replied Dawn.

"Actually" said Giles, "I could do with some Italian."

"Hey!" said Xander, "I'm right here."

"Yea, Xan" said Buffy as she grabbed Giles' hand, "come on, we've got things to do and people to see before we celebrate your coming back party."

"Alright" said Giles as he was pulled away, followed by Tara who was laughing at the scene in front of her.

"Dawnie" said Willow, "we'll be back."

"Alright" said Dawn, "I'll make sure Buffy doesn't tell Giles about her getting married until you get back."

"Thanks" said Faith as the three of them walked out together.

"See ya, Dawnie" said Willow as Dawn ran over to Buffy's car before she waved.

"Ready?" said Willow as she looked at Faith.

"Just need to change clothes" said Faith, "but yea, it's time I went to visit him."

**Sunnydale Memorial Cemetery, 1500 hours.**

"Here we are" said Faith after they had gone back to their hotel and changed into the appropriate clothes.

"You sure about this?" asked Willow.

"Yeah" said Faith, "I should have done this a long time ago, but…."

"I know" said Willow.

"His daughter brought him flowers" said Faith as she looked down at the grave, "they're still fresh."

"I'll be right here for you" said Willow.

"Thank you" said Faith as she squeezed Willow's hand before Faith let go.

Willow watched as Faith walked towards the grave and crouched down to place the flowers she brought next to the flowers that were already there. Before she knew it, Willow felt tears coming down her face as she looked at Faith's shoulders tremble as she remained crouched down.

The redhead walked over to Faith as she crouched down next to her while Faith placed her head on her shoulder and cried.

"It's alright, Faith" said Willow as she wiped her tears, "You don't have to do this, we can always come back another time."

"It's... It's alright" said Faith as she tried to regain her composure, "I'm here, I have to do this."

"Ok" said Willow as she helped Faith stand up, "There's no one around. I don't sense anyone."

"Thanks" said Faith.

"Hi Professor Worth" said Faith as she looked at the grave, "I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Faith… Faith Lehane. I'm the one who killed you. Everyone tells me that I was just following orders; and it's true, I was under an order to kill you and I followed that order; but it doesn't mean that… what I mean is that…. What I'm trying to say is that despite it being an order, it's something I did that will stay with me as a stain that can never be rubbed off until the day I die. I just wanted you to know that I have changed my life around and that I'm helping to save people now. Saving people on Earth, saving people of other races on other planets, helping others gain their freedom from their oppressors. I'm doing something good with my life and I'm doing this with the one I'm in love with, so it makes it even better. Watch me Professor, watch me help others. Whether you forgive me or not, I'll continue to help others."

"I'm done" said Faith as she stepped back and held Willow's hand, "I don't know why I never did that before."

"You did it now" said Willow, "that's what counts."

"Yeah" said Faith as she wiped a tear.

"Let's go" said Willow as she put an arm around Faith's shoulder and led her back to the car.

"Goodbye, Professor" said Faith as she glanced back before looking at Willow again as they walked away.

TBC.

 


	67. A Reckoning

**Temple at Dakara, Milky Way, 8 months later.**

"Red!" screamed Faith as she started shooting from the temple entrance alongside the other rebel Jaffa.

Willow ran over to her girlfriend's position and looked down at the thousands, upon thousands of replicators that were moving to their position.

"Great" said Willow as she started to fire her P90 before looking back into the temple itself. She focused on Colonel Carter, General Carter and Dawn, who along with the aid of Ba'al's hologram, were trying their best to match the waveform of the disruption weapon that General O'Neill had built to this recently found weapon of the Ancients.

"Sir…. Ma'am!" shouted Willow as she glanced behind her at Colonel Carter and General Carter while she continued firing her weapon, "how's it going back there?"

"We need more time" said Colonel Carter.

"That's what I was afraid of" mumbled Willow as she continued firing. Willow then took out two grenades before mentally taking out the pins and dropping them into the coming swarm of mechanical bugs. She smiled once the grenades exploded leaving replicator blocks flying all over the place.

"Red" said Faith as she stepped back while continuing to fire, "we can't hold here."

"Get back!" said Willow as she continued to fire her weapons and use her telekinesis at the same time to send some of the replicators flying into some of the others with such force that they broke up into their constituent blocks.

"This is a problem" said Faith as she and Willow ran towards the entrance of the weapon console.

"Yea" said Willow, "funny though."

"Yea?" asked Faith as she and the other Jaffa stopped and started firing their weapons again.

"This all started with the words 'we have a problem'" said Willow as she turned and started firing again.

**SGC, Earth, 0900 hours.**

Willow recalled General Carter coming to the SGC a day ago with that exact same warning. He had told General O'Neill that the replicators had invaded the galaxy and were already on their way to eliminate the Goa'uld.

"That's a good thing right?" Faith had asked.

"I agree" replied General O'Neill.

"It won't help anyone if the Goa'uld are eliminated and only to be replaced by something much, much worse" said General Carter.

"Good point" sighed General O'Neill, "the Tok'ra have any doohickeys for us? I mean that's why you're here right?"

"Well" said General Carter as he took out a odd looking piece of technology, "I have something for Captain Rosenberg to interface with the base systems."

"Of course, Sir" said Willow as she took the strange item and headed to a lab, followed by General Carter, O'Neill and Faith.

"Where's Sam?" asked the General.

"She and Daniel are acting as observers for the Jaffa Rebellion's first strikes against the Goa'uld." Said General O'Neill, "I think they're on Bra'tac's ship, they should be going up against Amateratsu's Jaffa any time now."

"Right" said General Carter.

"Sir" said Willow as she looked at General Carter, "it's been interfaced."

"Thanks, Captain" said the general as he sat behind a console and attached the item into a port on a computer.

Willow and the others found that the item was a subspace receiver from a secret underground Tok'ra subspace signal. General Carter explained to Willow, General O'Neill and Faith that the Tok'ra had operatives tag Goa'uld vessels so that they could be tracked secretly to determine their movements. The one Goa'uld system lords that had them worried now more than anyone else was Ba'al, due to his relatively larger army of Jaffa and his control of the Kull Warriors.

As they were looking at the red dots, representing Goa'uld ships, that were moving on the screen, General O'Neill became surprised when the dots suddenly started to disappear.

"What was that?" asked the General as he pointed at a dot and then at another one which had immediately disappeared as well.

"Replicators" said Willow as she looked at General Carter, "that's it right, Sir? Those ships were either taken over or destroyed by replicators."

"Yes" said the General.

"There goes another one" said Faith as she leaned forward, "and another one. My God, if those bugs can take over those ships….."

"We really have a problem, don't we?" said General O'Neill as he rubbed his forehead.

"Told you" said General Carter when, all of a sudden, Walter's voice came over the speakers.

"Unscheduled Off World activation" said Walter.

"That doesn't sound good" said Willow as she looked at Faith before they followed the Generals to the Gateroom.

**Daniel's Lab, 1700 hours.**

"Dawnie" said Willow as she and Faith walked into Daniel's lab where the brunette was finishing up another translation.

"Willow" smiled Dawn, "what's up? Does Dr. Jackson need these translations now?"

"Dawn" said Faith, "Daniel's been taken."

"Taken?" said Dawn confused.

"The Replicators just invaded the galaxy" said Willow, "they're eliminating the Goa'uld and after they're done with them, they'll be coming after us."

"You're kidding right?" said Dawn shocked.

"Nope" said the Colonel as she walked up behind Willow and Faith, "we need you to come off-world with us."

"Me?" said Dawn, "why? I mean yeah, I've been of-world before but…."

"Dawnie" said Willow, "this is going to be a very dangerous mission. One of the System Lord's, a doofus called Ba'al told General O'Neill about a hidden Ancient weapon on Dakara. We need you to translate it so that we can find out what it does, and how it works."

"We have another problem" said the Colonel.

"Yeah" said Willow.

"What?" asked Dawn.

"Anubis is going for the weapon too" said Faith, "according to Ba'al at least."

"Anubis?" said Dawn and she stood up and looked at Willow, "you mean the same one who…..?"

"That exact same" said Willow as she clenched her hands into fists.

"We need you with us so that you can help us find the weapon and access it" said the Colonel, "if it can't be accessed, we'll be destroying it so that Anubis can't use it."

"I understand" said Dawn, "when do we leave?"

"Teal'c and Bra'tac have already taken control of the temple" said Colonel Carter, "and he gave us the go ahead so I want us all ready in thirty minutes."

"Alright" said Dawn as she nodded her head and grabbed Daniel's, as well as her own, notebooks before putting them into a bag.

"Come on, Kiddo" said Willow as she put her arm around Dawn's shoulders and guided her to the women's locker room, "I know you trained hard, and I know you've been able to look after yourself and your teammates during your off-world research missions. But this time, we don't know how bad its going to get. I mean, with the Replicators here already, I don't know how much worse it could get."

"You asking me to be careful?" asked Dawn.

"Yes" said Willow, "I'm not trying to be over protective of you, but…."

"I'll be careful" said Dawn.

"Good" said Willow as she nodded at Faith who handed Dawn a nine milimeter, a zat and a P90.

"Cool" said Dawn as she took the weapons and put them down before putting on her BDU's and vest.

"Ready?" asked Colonel Carter as she watched Willow held Dawn check her weapons.

"Yep" smiled Dawn.

"Let's go" said the Colonel as she headed towards the Gateroom, followed by Willow, Faith and Dawn.

**The Temple at Dakara, Dakara.**

It had taken Dawn a little over thirty minutes to find that the Ancient weapon was hidden behind a giant combination lock at the back of the temple. After finding out the correct combination, a secret doorways was opened which, in turn, led to a small chamber with a screen on a wall with a console in front of it.

"Wow" said Dawn as she and General Carter were the first ones to enter the room followed by Willow and Faith who helped to carry the bomb which would be used in case the weapon had to be blown up.

"Definitely looks, Ancient" said Willow as she looked at the console.

"Yes" said General Carter as she approached the console, followed by Dawn

"This is what controls the device" said Dawn as she touched the console.

"Looks like that time loop machine" said the Colonel.

"Time loop?" said Dawn, "there's a time loop machine?"

"Long story" said Colonel Carter.

"I'll show you the mission report" said Willow.

"Right" replied Dawn when she suddenly noticed a bright light from behind General Carter, "woah."

"Dawn?" said Faith as she looked at the screen, "what's that?"

"Oh wow" said Dawn as she looked at General Carter, "General, can Sel'mak confirm? Is that saying what I think its saying?"

"You mean that part about where the weapon uses an energy wave to reduce all matter to its basic molecular elements?" asked the General.

"Yeah" said Dawn as she turned back to the console and looked at Willow and the others, "the screen is saying that the wave isn't strong enough to disintegrate an entire planet, but it will wash away everything on a planet's surface and everything in the surrounding space."

"Sounds bad" said Colonel Carter.

"I know" said the General, "but it also sounds like it does it much the same way your disrupter technology works on the Replicators; by separating the individual components."

"Does that mean what I think it means, Sir?" said Willow, "that it can be used against the replicators?"

"We find the correct waveform and yes, I don't see why not" replied General Carter.

"Dawn" said Colonel Carter, "can you translate the symbols on the console?"

"Yes" said Dawn, "I just need some time."

"Get started" said the Colonel as she took out her laptop, "Willow, I need you to help me connect this to the console data crystals."

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow.

"Faith" said Colonel Carter, "I need you and Rak'nor to set up a perimeter, expect Ba'al's Jaffa or even worse the replicators to come at any moment."

"Got it, Sam" said Faith as she went outside to meet with Rak'nor, one of the rebel Jaffa.

"Ma'am" said Willow as she opened one of the bottom panels, "we'll need to hit them all at once with the wave."

"I know" said Colonel Carter as she help Willow back up after she connected the computer to the data crystal, "I actually have an idea about that."

"Sam?" said the General.

"Dad" said the Colonel, "when Thor and I tried to recalibrate the device that General O'Neill build using Ancient knowledge, it worked only once. The replicators immediately built up an immunity right after that one use. So…."

"You need to use it all at one go" said Dawn as she looked up.

"Yes" said Colonel Carter.

"And how do you intend to do that?" asked General Carter.

"The Stargate" said Colonel Carter.

"Which one?" asked the General.

"Wow" said Willow, "you really mean…. Can it be done?"

"Yes" said Colonel Carter as she looked at Willow, "remember how the entire network was shut down? What if the opposite was done? All Gates activated simultaneously?"

"Sam… Captain?" asked the General, "what are you two talking about?"

"We're talking about activating every single Gate in the galaxy" smiled Colonel Carter.

"Every one?" said the General in disbelief.

"Yes" replied the Colonel.

"You know how many Gates there are?" asked the General.

"A lot, Sir" said Willow, "but it makes sense, the wave will go through the open wormhole and affect every single planet at the same time. And like the screen said, it not only affects the surface, but the surrounding space as well."

"Can you do that?" asked the General, "dial every gate at the same time?"

"No" said the Colonel, "the both of us don't have the knowledge to even think about how to do that."

"But we kinda know someone who does" said Willow, "and he's a huge pain in the ass."

"You don't mean.." said the General as he grimaced.

"Yeah" said the Colonel.

"Who?" asked Dawn.

"Ba'al" said Willow and Colonel Carter together.

"Oh" replied Dawn.

**Temple at Dakara, Present Time.**

"Faith!" shouted Willow as she kneeled down on the ground along with Rak'nor and four other Jaffa, "pull back into the chamber."

"Pulling" said Faith as she and five other Jaffa ran past Willow and the others before taking up positions behind them and firing their weapons at the advancing replicator bugs.

"Sam" said the General, "go and help them, with Ba'al getting his butt handed to him by the replicators now, I need you and the others to buy me and Miss Summers here enough time."

"Dawn" said the Colonel, "can you…?"

"Yes" said Dawn, "Dr. Jackson trained me himself, so yeah.. I can do it."

"Good" said the Colonel as she picked up her P90 and ran next to Faith and started firing.

"Welcome to the firing line, Sam" said Faith with a smile.

"Thanks" said the Colonel as she managed to destroy some oft the replicators when suddenly, they all had simply stopped moving.

"OK" said Willow, "that's odd."

"Yeah" said the Colonel in surprise before she turned her head to look at the General, "Dad? Did you activate the weapon?"

"Almost done" said the General as he turned back o look at Colonel Carter, "whats going on?"

"They all stopped, sir" said Willow as she continued aiming at the replicators as they suddenly stopped moving.

"Willow" said the Colonel, "get rid of as many as you can."

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as she waved her arms and telekinetically flung away the deathly still replicators. Willow mentally picked up s many as she could and flung them back over the edge of the stairs that they had climbed up.

"Uh... Guys!" shouted Faith as the replicators started to move again, "how goes that weapon?'

"Dawn?" asked the General, "which ones do I press down?"

"One minute... just one minute" said Dawn as she looked at her notes.

"They don't have a minute" said the General as he looked at the three members of SG1 firing their weapons at the renewed assault from the mechanical bugs.

"These!" shouted Dawn as she pressed down three of the columns on the console before looking up to only see the General smile.

"I'm firing the weapon" said the General as he pressed a button on the side of the console.

Suddenly, the whole group felt the ground shake.

"What the hell?" said the Colonel as she turned around only to see Dawn and her father looking at an output on the screen.

"Whats that?" asked Colonel Carter when she turned around and heard the familiar sound of the Stargate activating.

"It's begun" said Dawn as she looked at the Colonel, "the Gates have been activated, and from what the screen is saying, the weapon's nearly at one hundred percent charge."

"Good" said Faith and Willow as they continued to fire when they heard Dawn scream, "it's fired!"

TBC

 


	68. Jacob's Recovery

**The Temple at Dakara, Present time.**

"Woah" said Willow as a blue energy wave washed over everyone that was in the temple.

"Look!" shouted Faith as she pointed at the replicators that the energy wave had washed over.

"Neat" said Dawn as the mechanical bugs simply disintegrated after the wave passed over them.

The small group in the temple ran over to the stairs that led down from the top of the temple and looked on as the wave disintegrated every single replicator as far as the eyes could see. Even the ship that brought the replicators to the surface of Dakara had been reduced to its component blocks. They watched the wave expand as it went up into the sky, and a portion of it went through the Stargate as the event horizon rippled. Eventually the wave had dissipated away and all they were left with was a sea of grey coloured blocks that lay unmoving on the red coloured ground of Dakara.

"Wow" said Dawn as she scanned the surroundings when everyone turned to sounds that were coming from small enclaves all over the immediate area of the temple.

"The Jaffa outposts" said Rak'nor as she walked to the edge of the stairs and smiled, "they are celebrating. It is over."

"Yes" said Willow as she looked into the sky and smiled before looking at the Colonel.

"It's over" said Colonel Carter, "the replicator invasion of the galaxy is over. Every Stargate in the galaxy has been activated and the wave went through each and everyone until the entire galaxy was covered in the energy wave."

"There are still replicators out there, in other galaxies" said General Carter as he bent down and grabbed a handful of blocks, "but the ones in this galaxy are gone."

"Colonel Carter" said Teal'c over the radio.

"Teal'c" said the Colonel, "all the replicators have been destroyed."

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "we are in the process of retaking the replicator controlled vessels. And…. Ba'al has been defeated."

"What?" said the General.

"Teal'c" said the Colonel, "please confirm your last transmission."

"Ba'al escaped" said Teal'c, "he ran away in front of all his Jaffa."

"Congrats, Teal'c" said Willow over her radio as Dawn looked on confused.

"Rak'nor" said Faith as she gave him the traditional Jaffa handshake, "you did it."

"We did it" said Rak'nor, "the Tau'ri and the Jaffa did it."

"What's going on?" said Dawn, "Ba'al escaped."

"He ran away in front of the other Jaffa" said Sel'mak as he took over from General Carter, "his status as a god is now over since he ran away from his enemies."

"Dawnie" said Willow as she looked at the Jaffa on the temple grounds celebrating and the sounds of the other Jaffa cheering, "the Jaffa just won their freedom."

"Oh" said Dawn with a smile as she ran to the edge of the temple and looked on as the surviving Jaffa in this battle against the replicators were celebrating and cheering their victory.

"Well kiddo" said Faith as she approached Dawn, "we just helped save the galaxy, and you played a big part."

"I'm still getting my head around that" said Dawn as she smiled at Faith.

"Faith" said Colonel Carter, "check with Rak'nor and liaise with the other Jaffa. See who needs medical attention."

"Sure" said a smiling Faith as she ran past the Colonel who grabbed onto Faith's hand.

"Good job, Faith" said Colonel Carter, "good job today."

Faith nodded as she ran to meet up with Rak'nor.

"Dawn" said the Colonel as she approached the brunette, "I know coming here in a battle zone was a big ask, but you handled yourself well. You should be extremely proud of yourself."

"Ummmm… thanks" said Dawn as she nervously scratched her head, "it was…. It was nothing. Dr. Jackson's the one you should really be thanking."

"He'll be thanked when he gets….. back…." Said the Colonel as she realized something.

"Oh no" said Willow as she looked at the Colonel.

"What?" asked Dawn.

"Ma'am" said Willow, "I'm certain that he's alright"

"I hope so" said the Colonel.

"Guys?" said Dawn.

"If Daniel was on the replicator ship when the wave hit…" said Willow as she looked at Dawn.

"No" said Dawn, "you don't think?"

"I don't know" said Willow as she closed her eyes, "I can't sense him but that's because he's probably too far away for me to track."

"Willow" said the Colonel, "let's keep our minds busy until we hear from Daniel. In the meantime, I need you to help my father with disabling that console. See if you can find what powers it."

"Of course ma'am" said Willow as she ran into the temple.

"Dawn" said the Colonel as she looked at the brunette, "let's go to the Gate, we need to check in with the SGC. Hopefully, they're safe."

"Sure" said Dawn as she looked up into the sky, 'please be alright, Dr. Jackson.'

"General Carter" said Willow as she entered the small room with the console.

"Captain" said the General as he quickly stood up.

"Sir" said Willow in concern as she saw the General quickly get up from a leaning position on the console, "are you alright? You seemed a bit…"

"Yes" said General Carter, "I'm fine."

"Sir" said Willow as she ran and grabbed the General as he started to fall onto the console again, "I don't have to be an empath to know that something's wrong, Sir."

"Please don't tell, Sam" said the General as he looked at Willow, "she has a lot to worry about with the wedding and all."

"But Sir" said Willow, "maybe we should get you back Earth side."

"Can you heal me?" asked the General.

"I can, Sir" said Willow, "but…."

"Then heal me" said the General.

"Sir" said Willow as she placed her hand on the General's back and emitted a white glow.

"Thank you" said General Carter.

"Sir" said Willow, "without knowing what's going on, you could still be injured."

"But you healed me" said the General, "I'm feeling better."

"I understand, Sir" said Willow, "what I'm trying to say is that depending on what the injury is.. I may have to spend more time healing you. So please, come with us back to the SGC now and let's get you to Dr. Brightman."

"Not now, Captain" said the General as he turned and faced the monitor.

"But, Sir…" said Willow.

"Captain" said the General, "did Sam ask you to come and tend to me?"

"No, Sir" said Willow.

"Then do what she asked to do" said the General.

"Yes, Sir" sighed Willow as she crouched down and opened a panel.

**Gateroom, SGC, two hours later.**

"Woah" said Faith as she stepped through the event horizon followed by the other members of SG1, Dawn and General Carter, "what the heck happened here?"

"Sir?" said Colonel Carter as she watched General O'Neill walk up to the ramp.

"Looks like the replicators tried to crash a party we were having for Siler" smiled the General.

"Right" said Colonel Carter.

"Report" said the General.

"They're gone, Sir" said Colonel Carter.

"So it's over?" asked General O'Neill.

"Yes, Sir" replied Colonel Carter with a smile, "it's over. Teal'c is staying on Dakara to welcome the other Jaffa who heard that Ba'al turned tail and ran. They're coming to Dakara to be free."

"That's good" said the General as he stepped back and looked at the small group in front of him, "all of you did a good job, now report to the infirmary for your post mission checks and then report to the briefing room."

"Yes, Sir" said Colonel Carter as she looked at Willow, "move out."

"Yes ma'am" said Willow with a smile.

"Come on, guys" said Faith as she led Dawn away.

"Carter" said the General once everyone had left.

"Sir?" replied the Colonel.

"Any news from Daniel on your end?" asked the General.

"No, Sir" said Colonel Carter, "do you think…..?"

"I'm sure he's fine" said the General, "get to the infirmary."

"Yes, Sir" said the Colonel as she walked away.

"Come on Danny-boy" whispered the General to himself once everyone was gone leaving his alone with heaps of deactivated replicator blocks in the Gateroom, "come back home."

**Briefing Room, SGC, One Week later.**

"Hey Willow" said Dawn as she ran up to the redhead who was heading to the briefing room herself, "anything from Dr. Jackson?"

"Nope" said Willow, "nothing yet, the General seems to think that maybe he ascended… he does have friends in high places after all."

"And you mean that literally, don't you?" asked Dawn.

"Oh yeah" said Willow, "I think he's right. Daniel will be back, he's probably talking with Oma somewhere before he decides to come back."

"Right" said Dawn as the both of them entered the briefing room.

"Sirs" said Willow as she nodded at both General O'Neill and Carter.

"Captain" said General Carter as he nodded at Willow.

"Red" said General O'Neill as he motioned for Willow to join them, Colonel Carter, Faith, Teal'c and Bra'tac at the table.

"I guess I'll see you later then" said Dawn as she turned around, "I've got to get to class."

"You have my car keys?" asked Willow.

"Yup" said Dawn.

"One more month" said Willow, "for both you and Faith."

"Can't wait" said Dawn as she smiled at everyone and turned around.

"One more month for what?" asked General Carter.

"Dawn and I are graduating" said Faith as she smiled at Willow.

"That's great" said General Carter, "congratulations."

"Thanks" said Faith.

"Now" said General O'Neill, "Teal'c and Bra'tac has some news for us regarding the weapon?"

"Sir" said Colonel Carter, "technically it's not really a weapon, at least that's not what it was designed for initially."

"Huh?" said General O'Neill.

"Dawn translated the writings on the device, Sir" said Colonel Carter, "it has the capability of destroying all life…"

"A weapon" said General O'Neill.

"But" said Willow, "the device also creates life."

"Dr. Rosenberg is right" said Colonel Carter grinning.

"Thank you, Dr. Carter" replied Willow with an equally wide grin.

"Ahem" said General O'Neill.

"Sorry, Sir" said Willow and Colonel Carter sheepishly as Faith tried not to laugh.

"From what Daniel told me about the plague that the Ancients suffered" said Faith, "the device was used to reseed the Milky Way with life after the Ancients left for the Pegasus galaxy in Atlantis."

"Yes" said Willow.

"Dawn found a way to use the device on a timer" said Colonel Carter.

"A timer?" asked Teal'c.

"As you know, the Ancients were ravaged by a mysterious plague. The majority of them died, while others ascended to a higher plane of existence and the remaining survivors moved to Pegasus. The Ancients came to Dakara to use the weapon during their exodus from this galaxy" said Colonel Carter, "they set the device on a timer for the first wave to destroy all life in the galaxy, due to the plague, before they left. They then set another timer with a different wave modulation to recreate life."

"So Dr. Beckett was right" said Willow as she looked at everyone at the table, "we are the second evolution of the Ancients who left the Milky Way millions of years ago."

"Well" said General O'Neill, "if he and the others are still alive, then we'll throw him a party."

"True" said Faith.

"Now" said General O'Neill, "the reason we're here today is because we've got some news from the new Free Jaffa High Council."

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "the Council has decreed that the weapon of Dakara should not be destroyed."

"Great" sighed General O'Neill, "so now the Jaffa have a weapon with the capability to destroy the entire galaxy at the push of a button. Guys, I don't like this. Please explain why we didn't just destroy it after using it."

"Well, Sir…" said Willow, "I…"

"I ordered not to, Sir" said Colonel Carter, "at first I thought it would be a good idea for it to be destroyed, but then I began thinking that we need to know exactly how the weapon works. While the replicators in this galaxy are gone, there could be other out there in other galaxies. And without a proper defence against then, I figured it would be best to examine the weapon."

"IN addition" said Bra'tac, "the ruins at Dakara have become a symbol of freedom for all Jaffa."

"It is much more than that" said Teal'c, "the Jaffa believes that the device's power helped free them by destroying the Replicators. They also believe that controlling this power will help ensure their freedom in the future."

"And give then whatever they want" said General O'Neill.

"The Jaffa would never use it to that end" said Bra'tac.

"Jack's right" said General O'Neill, "no one should have that much power at their fingertips."

Just then, Colonel Carter's cell phone started to ring.

"Sorry" said the Colonel as she picked up the phone, and then immediately deactivated it.

"Everything alright, Carter?" asked the General.

"Yes, Sir" said the Colonel as she sheepishly looked at Willow and Faith.

_Faith: "Potato?"_

_Willow: "Pretty sure."_

_Faith: "Oh boy, Jacob met him yet?"_

_Willow: "Nope."_

_Faith: "Today the day?"_

_Willow: "Yep."_

_Faith: "Oh boy."_

"So" said the General as he looked at the Colonel before turning to look at Teal'c and Bra'tac, "can we agree among ourselves that this weapon needs to be destroyed?"

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he looked at Bra'tac.

"Ummm…" said Walter as he walked in.

"Yes?" asked General O'Neill as he turned to face Walter.

"Sorry to bother you Sir" said Walter, "but Colonel Cater has a guest in the main lobby."

"Oh" said the Colonel as she rubbed her forehead.

"Carter?" said General O'Neill.

"Sorry, Sir" said Colonel Carter.

"Go bring him down" said the General, "we're done here anyway."

"Sir?" said Colonel Carter.

"Sam?" said General Carter as he looked at his watch, "oh right, I'm supposed to meet with Pete?"

"Right" said Colonel Carter, "but he can wait, I can ask one of the Airmen to accompany him to his quarters."

"No, its fine" said General O'Neill, "we're dismissed, but that thing we were discussing…."

"If you are suggesting we destroy this device against the wishes of the High Council" said Bra'tac, "I must point out that would not be a good first step in relations between the Tau'ri and the newly formed free Jaffa nation."

"Let the Tok'ra do it" said General O'Neill as he looked at General Carter, "they hate you guys anyway."

"Well" said General Carter, "there may be a plan in place already."

"Teal'c and I have arranged another meeting of the Jaffa Council" said Bra'tac.

"Our hope is to continue strengthening the bond between previously warring Jaffa by focusing on our common enemy" said Teal'c.

"Anubis" said Faith.

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "although there are other minor Goa'uld still out there in the galaxy."

"That guy's still the big bad though" said Faith.

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he bowed his head towards Faith.

"Alright" said General O'Neill, "all of us have got our own things to do, let finish everything up and then we can have some cake."

"Of course, Sir" said the Colonel as she got up.

"Sam" said General Carter, "I'll be in my room. I'll see you and Pete there."

"Alright, dad" said the Colonel as General Carter walked off to his quarters.

"Sir" said Willow, "Faith and I will be meeting Dawn at the Commissary, feel up to some cake?"

"Sure" grinned the General, "any time is a good time for cake."

"Sweet" said Faith as she stood up.

"Teal'c? Bra'tac?" said Willow, "joining us?"

"We cannot" said Teal'c, "we should be off to Dakara for the meeting with the council. We have a lot to discuss on how to move forward with our new found freedom."

"Alright" said Willow as she nodded her head.

**Commissary, SGC, two hours later.**

"Look at that" whispered Faith as she sat beside Willow and watched the Colonel and General Carter talking to each other.

"I heard from one of the SF's that the Potato made quite an impression" whispered Willow.

_Faith: "Really?"_

_Willow: "Yeah"_

_Faith: "What happened?"_

_Willow: "The moron said, and I quote, 'so you have one of those things inside your head?'"_

_Faith: "No way!"_

_Willow: "Way. He actually said that. And the SF said that the idiot kept of grinning like he was some kind of a…. idiot… I guess is the best thing I can come up with."_

_Faith: "Poor Sam."_

_Willow: "The SF said that she looked as if the ground would open up and swallow her."_

_Faith: "Oh… she's coming here."_

"Willow" said the Colonel as she sat down across from the redhead and Faith.

"Ma'am" said Willow, "everything alright?"

"I guess" replied Colonel Carter, "the first meeting could have gone better."

"Ah" said Faith, "well, there's still time to get better."

"Yeah" said Colonel Carter, "and now, I've got to meet Pete again."

"Sounds exciting" said Willow.

"I don't know" said the Colonel, "he said something about a surprise."

"Ah" said Faith, "well, we're planning on going to Big-G's place later for some good old barbeque, come with us?"

"I don't think I can" said the Colonel sheepishly, "Pete's cousins just came to town and he wants us to meet tonight."

"Oh" said Faith, "well, that's gotta be even more fun."

"Oh yea" said the Colonel as she looked at the table.

"Ma'am?" said Willow as the Colonel looked up at the redhead, "is everything alright?"

"Yea" said the Colonel as she got up, "yea…. I'm ok. I gotta go, I have to meet Pete."

"Sure, ma'am" said Willow as she stood up, "I guess we'll be seeing you later."

"Yea" said Colonel Carter as she walked out of the commissary.

"That was weird" said Faith.

"Yeah" replied Willow, "I think she's unsure about something."

"The wedding?" asked Faith.

"I don't know" said Willow as she sat back down.

"You know" whispered Faith, "you wanna stay in tonight?"

"Sure" smiled Willow as the both of them got up, "how about the gym first and then we go home?"

"It's ok with me" said Faith.

"Cool" replied Willow.

**Women's Locker Room, two hours later.**

"Hah!" said Faith as she walked out behind a sulking Willow, "I won again."

"One of these days" said Willow, "it will be my turn."

"Keep on dreaming" smiled Faith as she looked ahead when suddenly the smile got wiped from her face.

"Jacob!" shouted Faith as she ran to General Carter who was seated on the floor with his back to the wall.

"Sir" said Willow as she crouched down and felt his forehead and his pulse.

"Red?" said a worried Faith.

"He's burning up" said Willow as she ran to a panel on a nearby wall, "and his pulse is erratic."

"Jacob" said Faith as she lightly tapped his cheeks, "can you hear me?"

"Medical Emergency" said Willow as she slammed the butting on the panel down, "I need a med team on level twenty seven, corridor B near intersection twenty seven-A."

"Sir" said Willow as she ran back to the General, "help's coming, do you understand?"

"Jacob" said Faith, "I need you to squeeze my hand if you understand."

Faith smiled when she noticed the General was squeezing his hand.

"Captain" said Dr. Warren who was on duty as Dr. Brightman was out for lunch.

"Doc" said Willow as she and Faith helped Dr. Warren pick up General Carter and put him on a gurney, "we just found him like this, he's running a high temperature and his pulse is…."

"I know.." said the doctor as he placed his finger on the General's neck before looking at the two nurses who came with him, "take him to Exam one."

"Yes, Sir" said the nurses.

"Doc?" asked Willow, "will he be alright?"

"I'll go check on him" said Dr. Warren as he followed the nurses.

"Red" said Faith, "maybe you should follow them, I'll call Sam and Big-G."

"Alright" said Willow as she ran after Dr. Warren and Faith ran over to a phone. She picked it up, sighed and then dialled Colonel Carter's number.

**Somewhere in Colorado Springs, 1700 hours.**

"A House?" said the Colonel as she stood with Pete outside a beautiful house with a 'For Sale' sign on the lawn, "you bought a house?"

"Surprise" said an ecstatic Pete, "bet you never expected this, did you?"

"No" said the Colonel as she walked up the lawn.

"Isnt it great?" said Pete in amazement as the both of them started to walk towards the the house, "remember our first night together? You described the house you always wanted?"

"You didn't?" said the Colonel.

"Well, it doesn't have a yellow kitchen" grinned Pete, "but we can paint. Plus it has enough space you the kids and the dogs."

"Dogs?" said Colonel Carter just as her phone rang.

"Sam?" said Pete as the Colonel picked up her phone and then he saw the expression on her face change.

"Get me back to the base" said the Colonel as she ran back to Pete's truck, "now!"

"Sam" said Pete as he ran back with her, "what's going on?"

"It's my dad" said the Colonel as she shut the door and Pete had started the engine.

**Observation Room Two, SGC, 1745 hours.**

"Sam" said Faith as she met the Colonel and Pete at the elevator lobby.

"Faith" said the Colonel, "what happened?"

"You need to come now" said Faith as she grabbed the Colonel's hand and ran to the Observation Room.

Just as they reached the door to the room, Faith ushered Colonel Carter inside befre she turned around and faced Pete.

"You" said Faith, "stay here."

"Look" said Pete, "that's my fiancée in there and I'm going to be with her in this time of need."

"No" said Faith, "what's being said in there is classified and you don't have clearance."

"In case you haven't heard" said Pete, "I have full clearance for this base."

"Maybe" replied Faith, "please say another word, I'd love the opportunity to get that clearance away from you. Now, be a good boy and wait out here while Sam talks to her father."

"Why you" said Pete through gritted teeth.

"Sergeant" said Faith as she looked at the SF, "please make sure this man doesn't disturb Colonel Carter or Captain Rosenberg. If he gives you any problem, then you have the General's authority to kick him out."

"Yes, ma'am" said the SF as he stood in front of Pete.

"Give Sam her space, this is important" said Faith as she entered the door that led to the observation deck that looked over the room.

Inside the Observation Room, Colonel Carter saw that General Carter was lying on a hospital bed sleeping with lines going through his hands. As she walked closer, the Colonel saw that Willow was sitting with her eyes closed on the other side of his bed next to him.

"Willow?" said the Colonel as she tapped her shoulder.

"Ma'am" said Willow who jerked awake and stood up, "you're here."

"What's going on?" asked the Colonel as she looked at the General.

"Sam" said General Carter as Willow moved to one side of the room.

"Dad" said the Colonel as she looked at her father.

"Hey Kiddo" said the General, "I'm sorry, we both are."

"What's going on?" asked the Colonel as she looked at Willow and then at General Carter.

"It's Sel'mak" said the General, "I'm sorry, we never wanted it to be like this but he's dying."

"Oh my God" said the Colonel, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't with Jolinar for that long but I have some idea of what it was like."

"Well, this is a little different, Sam" said the General as he struggled to breathe, "As you know, when a Tok'ra symbiote dies, they can prevent their host from dying as Jolinar did with you. The problem is, that last selfless act requires a certain amount of energy and a conscious effort."

"What are you saying, dad?" asked the Colonel as tears came into her eyes.

"By all rights, Selmak should have been dead weeks ago" said the General as Willow looked on while wiping the tears from her face, "I wouldn't let him go. I thought we needed him, that I needed him to help you stop the Replicators. He hung on as long as he could, then he slipped into a coma just after we activated the weapon on Dakara."

"You've know all this while?" asked the Colonel.

"I didn't wanna spoil your wedding" said the General, "Now, I thought we could make it."

"We?" asked the Colonel.

"He's barely alive, Sam" said the General as Colonel Carter started to cry, "I'll be dying with him."

"But…" said the Colonel as she looked at Willow.

"I can heal him, ma'am" said Willow as she stepped forwards.

"Captain" said the General, "I thought I gave you a direct order not to bring it up."

"Willow?" Dad?" said the Colonel as she looked between her subordinate and her father.

"I'm sorry, Sir" said Willow, "will all due respect, I'll have to disobey that order."

Willow then turned towards the Colonel to talk to her.

"Ma'am" said Willow, "I can heal the General."

"Even Sel'mak?" asked Colonel Carter.

"I'm sorry" said Willow, "I really don't have any idea of how a symbiote's biology is, plus Sel'mak is so old that I don't think healing him would do any good. Healing the General will be easier than healing Sel'mak."

"Captain" said General, "you left out everything else."

"Willow" said the Colonel, "whats my dad talking about?"

"General Carter wont be in any danger" said Willow, "but it's going to take some time."

"Captain!" shouted the General, "tell her the truth."

"Willow?" asked the Colonel.

"I can save him, ma'am" said Willow, "that's no lie."

"Damn it" said the General as he turned towards Colonel Carter, "Sam, if she attempts this, it could backfire on her."

"Willow?" asked the Colonel as she looked at Willow in shock, "what's my dad talking about?"

"Ma'am" said Willow, "we don't have time, all you need to do is give me the go ahead and I can start the process. Dr. Brightman already set everything up to ensure that the process is working. Give me the order, please. I couldn't save Dr. Frasier, but I can save your father."

"Sam" said the General, "ask her."

"Willow" said the Colonel as she held her hands, "I need the truth."

"Colonel" said Willow as she closed her eyes, "I'll be healing his whole body simultaneously. From what I understand from Dr. Brightman, the poison will be shutting down all his organs one by one. I'll be healing the damage to his organs as quick as the damage appears which means that I'll be probably severely weakened. The strain will be on my mind and body because this is something brand new. Essentially, I'll be healing every single organ in the General's body from the poison. Then I'll be healing any other residual effects from the poison."

"What will happen to you?" asked the Colonel.

"I really don't know" said Willow, "but ma'am, this is my gift. The Asgard gave me this body to hold the powers of a near ascended Ancient. So please, let me use it. Your father will be alright."

"What about you?" said the Colonel, "I can't risk your life, my father won't allow it."

"Captain" said the General, "I've lived a full life, I've…."

"Sir" said Willow as she looked at the General, "when I was growing up, I was all alone. My mom used me as a guinea pig to test her theories on child development and my dad, well, my dad didn't really care that much either. I grew up without them in my life for the majority of my young life. Can you deny Colonel Carter your presence when you could be saved?"

"She's an adult now" said the General, "about to be married."

"Yes" said the Colonel, "but….. I…."

"Ma'am" said Willow as she held on to her arm, "I'm asking you to trust me, I can do it."

"Willow" said the Colonel as tears came to her eyes as she looked up at Faith. Willow had told the Colonel about the permanent bond between them and what would happen if one of them had died. As she looked at Faith, the Colonel knew that she was also willing for her to tell Willow to heal the General.

"Ma'am" said Willow, "trust me. I can do it."

"Alright" nodded the Colonel as she reached for the General's hands and squeezed.

"Sam" said the General, "what…."

"Dad" said Colonel Carter, "please."

"Faith" said Willow, "I need you to call the doc, and whatever happens… make sure I don't fall. This has to be done in one go."

"Willow?" said the Colonel.

"Ma'am" said Willow as she held both her hands over the General's body, "I need you to hold the top of my hands and close your eyes.

"Alright" said Colonel Carter as she did what Willow asked and then closed her eyes.

"Colonel" said Willow, "open your eyes now."

"Willow" said the Colonel as she opened her eyes and found herself somewhere else, "where?"

"We're in the General's mind" said Willow as the both of them looked around, "what is this place?"

"I remember" said Colonel Carter, "it's the park my dad used to take me to."

"Sam" said the General as he waved from the edge of a lake.

"Dad?" said the Colonel as she and Willow walked over to where he was standing next to a bench.

"Captain" said General Carter as he hugged the Colonel, "what did you do?"

"We're in your mind" said Willow, "I figured it would be boring if we just stood around in a drab grey building while healing you, so I figured this would be better. A place where the three of you could catch up before the end."

"The three of us?" said the Colonel and General Carter together.

"Yeah" said Willow as she pointed to another bench on the other side of the lake where there a was an old woman dressed all in white sitting down and waving at the small group.

"Wait" said General Carter as he and the other ran to the other side of the lake to that woman.

"Jacob" said the woman as she slowly stood up.

"Sel'mak?" said the General as he held both her hands.

"Hello Jacob" said Sel'mak before she looked at the Colonel, "Samantha, it is good to see you again. I am sorry I have not been able to know you more. But from the stories that Jacob shared with me over the years, it would have been an honour."

"Thanks you for looking after him" said the Colonel as she hugged Sel'mak as tears overcame her, "thank you so much."

"Sel'mak" said Willow, "I'm sorry I couldn't do much for you. This was the next best thing; at least you could say a proper goodbye."

"Willow Rosenberg" said Sel'mak, "you have given a two thousand year old Tok'ra a great gift. Thank you. I have lived a full life and it is my time. I am just thankful that you will be able to save Jacob."

Willow nodded and stepped back.

"I'll let you have some privacy" said Willow as she turned around when she suddenly felt dizzy and lost her footing.

"Willow" said the Colonel as she ran to help Willow up and then saw the blood, "you're bleeding."

"It's alright, ma'am" said Willow, "it's time, Sel'mak is releasing the poison and I'm beginning to heal the General's organs."

"But" said the Colonel as Willow slowly got up.

"I just need to sit down, ma'am" said Willow, "Faith is looking after my body, she'll make sure I don't fail."

"How could I ever thank you?" asked the Colonel as she ran her hand through Willow's red hair.

"Enjoy the time you have with your dad, ma'am" smiled Willow as she sat down on the bench and looked behind the Colonel, "you better get back to him ma'am. I read the report of what happened when Jolinar died. The same things will happen to the General now, you need to be with him. It's almost time."

"Sam!" shouted the General.

"Go, ma'am" said Willow, "I'll give the three of you privacy. See you in the real world."

"Thanks" replied the Colonel as Willow disappeared and she walked over to the General to comfort a dying Sel'mak.

**Infirmary, SGC, two days later.**

"Hey Kiddo" said General Carter as Willow slowly woke up from her slumber, "you missed a lot."

"Sir" said Willow as she quickly sat up before she felt dizzy again and had to he helped down onto the bed.

"Take it easy" said the General, "I'm alright, so is Sam."

"That's good Sir" said Willow, "I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm glad you're alright too" smiled the General, "you were bleeding out until you healed my whole body, you even cured my arthritis. Apparently you suffered every injury you ever received again while you were healing my body. It was touch and go there for you as well. Once you stabilized, your body automatically healed you as well, but the whole ordeal left you exhausted. You've been asleep for a bit over forty-eight hours."

"Yay" smiled Willow, "what did I miss, Sir?"

"Anubis getting his ass kicked by Oma" said a very familiar voice.

"Guess who showed up in the briefing room buck naked?" said General Carter as he stepped back.

"Daniel?" said Willow as she sat propped up on her elbows, "how?"

"He became glowy again" said General O'Neill who walked into the room with Dawn and Colonel Carter.

"Don't ever do that again" said Dawn as she punched Willow's shoulder.

"Ow" said Willow, "still not strong enough yet."

"Hahaha" said Dawn sarcastically.

"Willow" said the Colonel, "I'm glad you're alright."

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow, "I'm glad that the General is doing well."

"Thanks to you" said General Carter as he held the Colonel's hand, "come on Sam, let's go for some dinner. Just you and me."

"Sure" said the Colonel as she smiled at Willow and the others.

"See ya, Carter" said the General as she and her father left the room.

"So" said Willow, "what did I miss?"

"Anubis is gone" said Daniel as he grabbed a seat next to Willow, "Oma intervened before he had a chance to activate the weapon."

"Wait" said Willow, "he almost activated the weapon?"

"Yep" replied the General, "we were almost goners, even the self destruct was set up but It stopped before we could even stop it."

"Huh?" said Willow confused.

"Exactly" said the General, "that's what I said."

"I think the other Ancients intervened" said Daniel, "I know it's wasn't me or Oma."

"What happened to Oma?" asked Willow.

"She's fighting Anubis" said Daniel as she looked up, "she's fighting him somewhere, keeping him busy for all time so that he wont bother us again."

"Oh" said Willow, "Umm…. Where's Faith?"

"She's coming" said the General, "she's in her quarters."

"Cool" said Willow grinning.

"Oh boy" said Dawn, I know that grin; it means I'm going to be spending time in the SGC."

"Huh?" said Daniel, "what do you….. oh."

"What?" said the General.

"Red" said Faith as she ran up to Willow, jumped onto the bed and gave Willow a tight hug.

"Jack" said Daniel, "never mind…. Let's get out of here and give Willow some privacy."

"Right" said the General blushing as he turned around with Dawn and Daniel.

"Umm… sir" said Willow as she held on to Faith, "I was wondering if you felt up to going fishing?"

"Yea" said the General as he turned around, "I think we all earned it. How about we make a plan to go down to the cabin after graduation next month?"

"That would actually be cool" said Faith as she turned around and sat beside Willow on the bed.

"Definitely" said Willow as she held on to her girlfriend's hand with a smile as everyone walked out of the infirmary.

TBC.

 


	69. The Cabin Visit

**The Apartment, One Month later, 1000 hours.**

"Hey sleepyhead" said Willow as she wrapped her arms around Faith's waist and kissed her shoulders, "it's time to wake up."

"Ummm?" said Faith as she slowly stirred awake, "what time is it?"

"Its ten in the morning" replied Willow as she ran her hand under Faith's shorts, "your graduation is in a few hours."

"Ummmm" smiled Faith as she felt Willow's hand underneath her shorts before she slowly opened her eyes, "looks like someone's a bit frisky this morning."

"I don't know what you mean" grinned Willow, "I'm always frisky every morning."

Faith could only laugh as she pulled Willow to her and kissed her deeply as the both of them slowly took off each other's clothes.

It was about an hour later that the both of them walked out from their room laughing when they saw Dawn sitting at the counter having her breakfast.

"Hey Dawnie" said Willow, "excited about today?"

"Yep" smiled Dawn at the two young women, "Buffy said that she and the others will be meeting us at the stadium entrance."

"Yeah" said Faith as she walked into the kitchen and took out some milk, "Big-G and the others said that they'll be there too."

"Yea" said Willow just as her phone rang, "I'll be right back, It's the SGC."

"Alright" said Faith and Dawn as Willow walked out to the balcony and activated her phone.

"So Faith" said Dawn, "what are you gonna do now?"

"Well" said Faith, "we're going off to Big-G's cabin in Minnesota next week. He's excited that Red suggested it, I guess the others haven't been too eager to go there for a while."

"Are the others going too?" asked Dawn.

"Daniel and Teal'c are going" said Faith as she suddenly looked at Willow after she felt a pain in her chest, "but… but Sam said that the Potato's relatives are coming by to meet her."

"Right" said Dawn, "her wedding is a month from now right?"

"Yep" said Faith as she turned back to look at Dawn, "Jacob's been trying to give her hints on not marrying that guy, but Sam's pretty insistent that she loves him. Red told me Jacob's not happy but he'll still be happy for Sam, as long as she's happy."

"I kinda thought that the President would give the both of them some kinda special dispensation you know" said Dawn as she sipped her coffee, "I mean between Colonel Carter and the General, you know.. like some kind of special permission that says that they could be together."

"Well, you gotta ask Red about that" said Faith, "but I don't think that they way it works. If he did do that, it would probably create some controversy somewhere and it would hit both Big-G and Sam in the ass."

"Well" said Dawn with a frown on her face, "it still sucks."

"Yeah" said Faith, "tell me about it."

"Are the both of you going to get married?" asked Dawn as she grinned at Faith.

"One day" smiled Faith as she looked back at Willow, "one day we will."

"So" said Faith as she turned back to Dawn, "you bringing a date to graduation that we should know about?"

"Huh?" said Dawn as she suddenly blushed.

"Oh!" smiled Faith as she pointed her finger at Dawn, "you have a date, who is it?"

"No I don't" smiled Dawn, "I mean not a date… I met him two weeks ago."

"Ohh! You naughty girl" said Faith as she sat next to Dawn, "you met someone and didn't tell us? How'd you hide it from Red?"

"I didn't think about him" smiled Dawn.

"Who is he?" whispered Faith.

"No one" smiled Dawn, "I'm not saying anything cause we're not dating, I only just met him."

"Did you guys go for drinks? Movie? Lunch or Dinner?" asked Faith excitedly.

"Lunch" said Dawn sheepishly.

"Oh… a date" grinned Faith, "tell me… who is he?"

"No" laughed Dawn, "I'm not telling you guys until I'm sure."

"So he's not coming for graduation?" asked Faith.

"Maybe" said Dawn, "I mean I told him I'm graduating but I don't know if he'll come and see me walk."

"If he does" said Faith, "I wanna meet him."

"Maybe" grinned Dawn.

"Ohh… he's gotta meet B" said Faith.

"No!" said Dawn, "I don't wanna scare him."

"Then he has to meet Red" sad Faith.

"NO!" said Dawn, "definitely not, no way.. no.. no… no.. no.. no…."

"Why not?" said Faith as she suddenly came to a realization, "no…. don't tell me, he's in the Air Force, isn't he?"

"Ummmmm….." said Dawn nervously.

"And he's a rank below Willow" said a grinning Faith, "isn't he?"

"Ummm…." said Dawn as she smiled at Faith, "well….."

"Fine" huffed Faith, "don't tell me then….. I'll find out soon enough."

"Yeah" laughed Dawn, "I'm sure you will."

"I will" said Faith with a grin plastered on her face, "just so you know, I'm an excellent tracker and I can find this boy. And when do I find him…."

"Oh don't you dare" said Dawn laughing.

"What?" said Faith as she made a fist and rubbed it with her other hand, "all I'll do is just have a talk with him, nothing bad or anything."

"Oh no" laughed Dawn, "you are definitely not meeting him."

"I'll find him" said Faith when she heard the glass doors opened and Willow walk in.

"Red?" said Faith as she saw the look on Willow's face, "what happened?"

"Willow?" asked Dawn.

"Ummm…." said Willow, "we got news on our newest 304 class battle cruiser, the Daedalus. It's ready to test the new Asgard hyperdrive and they want me and Colonel Carter to go to Area 51 in two weeks to oversee the test."

"That's great" said Faith as she approached Willow, "that's great right?"

"Yeah" said Willow, "means we could actually go to Atlantis this time."

"Wait" said Dawn, "I thought you said that Atlantis was in another galaxy?"

"The new hyper drive is an intergalactic drive" said Willow, "the same one as on the Prometheus but not as efficient as the new model. The Prometheus will be getting a refit with this one and some of the newer technologies."

"That's cool" said Dawn, "but that's good news right? So why so you also look down?"

"Umm…" said Willow, "Daniel was the one who called me, he also told me that he couldn't make it for the graduation today."

"Why?" asked Dawn.

"Catherine Langford died" said Willow.

"Who's that?" asked Dawn as she looked at the surprise evident on Faith's face.

"She's the former head of the program" said Faith as she squeezed Willow's hand, "she was the one who brought in Daniel into the program, which was when he found out what the Stargate did and how it worked."

"Oh" said Dawn.

"I met her a few times after I officially joined the program" said Willow, "she heard about me from Daniel and she wanted to meet. She was a nice lady."

"Yea" said Faith as she looked at Dawn, "after I joined, I went with Red and Daniel. She heard about me being a Slayer and she got all excited and wanted to meet too. She asked so many questions about vampires and was surprised that some of the legends were actually true. Her husband's a sweet man too."

"Yeah" said Willow.

"He's alone now?" asked Dawn.

"Yea" said Willow.

"I'll show you the mission report" said Faith as she walked towards Dawn, "he was the first one to ever step through the Gate in 1945, I think it was."

"Wait" said Dawn, "I thought you told me it wasn't activated until Dr. Jackson joined the program."

"At that time the military didn't know what it was for" said Willow, "they thought it was some sort of a weapon system. When the event horizon appeared, her fiancée or at least he was going to be her fiancée walked through the gate and was lost. No one knew where he was until he was rescued by SG1 fifty two years later."

"Are you serious?" said Dawn.

"Yep" replied Willow, "he was alone with his thoughts in that planet but they rescued him and brought him back to Earth."

"Wow" said Dawn, "but all that time alone…"

"He found a lot of stuff" said Willow, "you should ask Daniel sometime, he said that it was amazing."

"I will" smiled Dawn as she looked ta the clock n the wall, "oh, its time."

"Right" smiled Willow as she looked at Faith, "you should get ready."

"You wanna join me in the shower?" asked Faith as she grabbed Willow's hips.

"I wanna call Ernest" said Willow, "give him my condolences."

"Alright" said Faith as she kissed Willow, "give him mine too."

"I will" said Willow as she watched Faith head into the shower.

**University of Colorado, Colorado Springs. 1300 hours.**

"Faith" said Colonel Carter as she and Cassie walked up to the brunette who was already in the graduation gown.

"Sam" smiled Faith as the Colonel gave a hug, followed by Cassie.

"Hey Cass" said Faith as Cassie released the Slayer and stepped back.

"Where's Willow?" asked Colonel Carter.

"She's talking to B and the others" said Faith, "they came for the graduation as well."

"All of them?" asked Colonel Carter.

"Yep" said Faith as she turned around after someone tapped her shoulder.

"B" said Faith as she hugged her sister Slayer, "thanks for coming."

"You kidding?" said Buffy as she put her arm around both Faith and Dawn, "you have no idea how proud I am of the both of you."

"Oh, B" said Faith, "this is Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, Red's immediate boss…. Well my boss too…. And that's Cassie Frasier."

"We've met" said the Colonel as she shook Buffy's hand, "during the….. you know."

"Right" said Buffy, "not a real proud moment for me….

"Yeah" said the Colonel.

"Hey Buff" said Xander who had walked up with Willow, Giles, Tara and Kennedy in tow.

"Xan" said Buffy as she hugged her fiancée.

"Ma'am" said Willow before she turned and hugged Cassie, "hey Cass."

"Willow" whispered Cassie, "you doing alright?"

"Yea" whispered Willow.

"Faith" said General O'Neill as he walked up to the small group along with Teal'c, "congrats."

"Thanks, Big-G" said Faith as she gave the older man a hug.

"Faith Lehane" said Teal'c as he gave the brunette a small bow, "you have done well today. You should be extremely proud of yourself."

"Oh I am, Big Guy" said Faith as she gave Teal'c a hug.

Just then a voice came over the public address system asking that all the participants meet at the designated area.

"Alright" said Colonel Carter as she looked at both Dawn and Faith, "that call is for the both of you."

"Right" said Faith as she grabbed Dawn's hand, "let's go kiddo, it's time."

"See you later?" asked Dawn as she looked at Buffy.

"Of course" said Buffy as she gave a sister a hug and whispered into her ear, "mom would have been so proud of you."

"She'd be proud of you too" said Dawn as she again remembered the Joyce she had met in the other reality.

"Well" said the General as he rubbed his hands and looked at both the Scoobies and SG1, "I've got a fine space for all of us, so if you'd follow me."

"You found a good space, Sir?" said the Colonel.

"Of course" said the General as he led the small group up to the front of the guest area.

It took a few hours but soon it was time for Faith to walk up the stage. When her name was called the loudest cheers were coming from both Willow and SG1 and the Scoobies. The same thing happened with Dawn when she got up not once, but twice for her Psychology degree and her Linguistics degree. Willow laughed and clapped as she saw both her girlfriend and Dawn walk up the stairs before they wildly waved and then sat back down.

_Willow: "Congrats, Faith."_

_Faith: "Thanks, Red. Who'd ever believe that I did this?"_

_Willow: "Everyone will believe it."_

**Daniel's Lab, SGC, one week later. 1100 hours.**

"Hey Daniel, Sir" said Willow as she and Faith walked up to both Daniel and the General.

"Hey" said Daniel as he waved at the two ladies before he watched people with trolley's going into his lab and then coming out empty.

"What's going on?" asked Faith.

"Daniel bought some stuff online" said the General.

"No I didn't" said Daniel as he looked inside his lab with eyes wide open, "holy buckets."

"Woah" said Faith and Willow.

"This must be the things from Catherine's estate" said Daniel as he looked at the pile of crates and documents that covered his entire office.

"You know" said the General as he patted Daniel's shoulder, "I prefer collecting stamps."

"Right" said Daniel as he entered his office before he started to look around the boxes.

"Need help going through this Daniel?" asked Willow as she looked around the boxes while Faith looked at a pile of books.

"Sure" said Daniel, "umm… where's Dawn?"

"Oh" said Willow, "she's in Sunnydale. She'll be spending some time there before she goes on her trip to Hawaii. Buffy gave her an all expenses paid trip as a graduation present."

"Neat" said Faith with a smile, which grew to a wide grin when she set her eye on a large red covered book.

"Daniel" said Faith as she picked up the book, "you need to check this out."

"Daniel!" shouted Willow as she got to a box, "do you want me to open some of these boxes for you?"

"Sure" said Daniel as he walked towards Faith while Willow reached for a crowbar and started to open the boxes that were on the floor.

"This is great" said Daniel after he looked through the book, "you're kidding me…."

"What?" said Faith.

"Faith" said Daniel as he excitedly looked at the brunette, "this is the original 1889 edition of the 'Eye of the Sun'. It's the only one in existence."

"Cool" said Faith as she stood next to Daniel as the archaeologist flipped through the pages when she suddenly grabbed his arm, "wait! Stop."

"Huh?" said Daniel.

"Look" said Faith as she pointed at a painting on one of the pages.

"Umm….. guys" said Willow after she had opened her sixth box, "GUYS!"

"Willow?" said Daniel as he looked up excitedly, "Faith…. Faith found a ZPM!"

"Oh" said Willow as she stood up in shock while still looking at the contents of the box she just opened, "you may want to call General O'Neill and the others."

"Why?" said Daniel as he and Faith walked over to the still shell shocked Willow, "what did you…. Oh boy."

"What?" said Faith as she ran over to where the box was just as Daniel went to his phone. She suddenly stopped and looked at the contents, that was partially covered in a grey coloured piece of cloth, in surprise and pointed, "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's a ZPM" said Willow as she stepped forward and picked up the glowing crystalline object, "but how?"

"Umm" said Daniel as he reached for the manifest, "the paperwork says that that box came from Egypt, last week."

"Forget how" said Faith, "the better question would have to be 'what the hell?'"

"What did you…." said Daniel as he and Willow walked towards faith and found her taking out a video camera that was inside the box.

"You're right" said Willow as Faith handed the video camera to her, "what the hell is this doing in that?"

"Daniel?" said Faith as he looked at the manifest.

"It can't be" said Daniel as he looked up at from the piece of paper, "they found it together with the ZPM. It was in an ancient Egyptian burial chamber."

"Guys?" said the General who had come down to Daniel's lab after he was called, with both Teal'c and Colonel Carter, "what's up?"

"Daniel has a gift for you, Sir" said Willow as she handed the covered ZPM to Daniel.

"Which is?" asked the General.

"Surprise" said Daniel as he pulled the cloth away from the ZPM and presented it to the General.

"What the?" said the Colonel as she looked at the glowing object, "how?"

"I have no idea" said Daniel, "but it was in one of the boxes from Catherine's estate."

"Neat" said the General.

"Maybe the answers are in the tape?" asked Faith.

"Wait" said the General, "what tape?"

"We found a video recorder in the box, Sir" said Willow.

"In the box?" asked the General.

"Which came from an ancient Egyptian burial chamber" said Daniel.

"What's on it?" asked the Colonel.

"Not sure" said Willow as she handed the camera to Colonel Carter.

"How about we go find out?" said the Colonel, "there's a video player in my lab."

"Lead the way, Carter" said the General as he and the other followed Colonel Carter to her lab to witness the answers to the mystery of the camera in the box.

**Silver Creek, Minnesota, General O'Neill's Cabin. The next day, 1300 hours.**

"Sir" said Willow as she leaned back on the chair with a fishing pole in her hand, "you're right, this is the life."

"Told ya" smiled the General as he cast another line.

"Hey Big-G" said Faith as she sat on the dock with her feet in the water, "this really is a beautiful place."

"I told you" said the General as he looked around the small lake, "it's my home away from home."

"I'm thinking we should be doing this every year" said Willow, "or maybe every month, at least."

"Its so calming" said Faith as she moved her feet in the water, "you know what?"

"What?" said the General as Faith got up and ran into the cabin while the General looked quizzically at Willow.

"She's gonna change into her swimsuit and go for a swim in the lake" said Willow after she had a telepathic conversation with the brunette.

"Oh" said the General just as a blue coloured blur passed him and jumped into the lake, resulting in a huge splash of water that hit both General O'Neill and Willow.

"Hey" said Willow as her shirt was splashed with water.

"Sorry" grinned Faith as she treaded the water, "it's so nice in here."

"Don't scare the fishes" said the General.

"Come on, Big-G" said Faith as she swam out to the middle of the lake, "we all saw that tape yesterday, you said there was no fish in your lake."

"She does have a point, Sir" said Willow, "but I'm still wondering how come me and Faith weren't in the tape."

"Well" said the General, "If I know me, and I do… I'd have suspected that something could have gone wrong in using the ship to go back to ancient Egypt. I probably would have felt that since you and Faith are the SGC's heavy hitters in terms of powers, it would not have been a good idea for the both of you to come along. You're more important for the SGC and Homeworld Security."

"Maybe" said Willow, "but I can't help but wonder…"

"Still" said the General, "there could… ummm… Faith?"

Willow turned and saw Faith with a worried look etched on her face.

"Faith?" asked Willow, "you alright?"

"Didn't the tape say that your lake has no fish?" asked Faith.

"Yea" said the General, "why?"

"I just left something brush my feet" said Faith as she quickly started to swim back towards the dock when suddenly the General and Willow saw two fish jump out of the water just as Faith climbed back of the dock.

"Oh my God" laughed Willow as she stood up and helped Faith get onto the dock, "the fishes terrified you."

"Hey" said Faith, "there wasn't supposed to be any fish, how would you feel if there's nothing supposed to be there but then something suddenly brushes against your leg?"

"Its still hilarious as hell" laughed Willow, "I mean you're a vampire slayer and you got scared by fish."

"Oh" said Faith with a devilish smirk on her face, "you know what I think is funny?"

"What?" laughed Willow as Faith walked towards her and then picked her up.

"Faith" said Willow as she continued to laugh, "stop… don't….. don't you dare…."

"Big-G?" said Faith as she looked at the General while carrying Willow.

"Oh" said the General with his hands up, "I'm not saying anything."

"Sir" said Willow, "Sir…."

"Sorry Red" smiled the General as he gave a small wave to the redhead as Faith dropped her into the water and laughed.

"Oh you" said Willow as she looked up at the laughing Faith and raised her hand.

"Red?" said Faith as she felt herself being pulled towards the edge of the dock.

"You're getting wet again, Faith" grinned Willow as she pulled her hand back and Faith was pulled into the water.

The General looked on and smiled as the two young women were splashing water at each other when they suddenly stopped and turned to look at the General, who suddenly became very worried.

"Ladies?" said the General as he slowly got up from his chair and stepped back, "don't even think about it."

"Sir?" smiled Willow as she telekinetically picked up some water and shaped it into a ball, "what ever do you mean?"

"Red" said the General as he stepped back just as Willow launched the ball of water directly at the General and hit him square in the chest, followed by another shot to his face.

Willow and faith were laughing so hard that they never saw the General run back into the cabin and then walk out carrying two items.

"Just so you know" said the General as he pointed two water guns at Willow and Faith, "this means war."

"Sir" said Willow as the General fired the water guns at the two women just as Willow telekinetically prepared four balls of water.

"Oh no you don't" said the General as he got onto the ground just at the balls of water shot towards him. The next thing he knew, the two girls were laughing even harder. Turning around, he saw that the balls of water had hit Daniel and Teal'c who were unable to protect themselves from the onslaught of water as they were carrying coolers full of beer.

"Oh boy" said the General as he looked at the face of the Jaffa warrior.

"Oops" said Willow as she looked at the look on Teal'c face and turned to look at Faith, "retreat… retreat!"

"O'Neill" said Teal'c as he walked up to the General, "it this some sort of a war game?"

"Indeed, my friend" grinned the General, "there are four more 'Super Soakers' in the cabin, grab them will ya, it's time you, me and Daniel fought back."

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he smiled at Willow and Faith who looked on worriedly.

For the next thirty minutes or so, there were screams and the sounds of splashing water coming from the vicinity of a cabin that belonged to an Air Force General who, for the moment, was acting like a little boy with a 'Super Soaker' with his friends, an archaeologist and a Jaffa warrior; against a redheaded psionic and a Slayer.

TBC.

 


	70. A Slayer Wedding

**Silver Creek, Minnesota, General O'Neill's Cabin. The next day, 0700 hours.  
**

Willow awoke on the pull out futon next to Faith, who was still sleeping soundly, to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. As she peeked over the back of the futon, the redhead saw the top of a certain grey haired General walking around in the kitchen. Rubbing her eyes, Willow discreetly kissed Faith's shoulder before slowly getting up so as not to disturb the sleeping Slayer.

"Morning Sir" whispered Willow as she sat at the edge of the Futon and placed her feet into a pair of fuzzy slippers.

"Morning" said the General as he motioned for the redhead to take a seat at the kitchen counter, "sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No Sir" said Willow as she stood up in an Air Force T-shirt and a pair of shorts and walked towards the table near the kitchen, "I'm usually up by this time, Faith usually sleeps for another two hours or so."

"Ah" said the General as he poured Willow a cup of coffee before handing it to her.

"Yep" replied Willow as she took the cup and sat down across from the General, "how come you're up so early, Sir?"

"Well" said the General, "I've got some groceries to do from the nearby farmers market, it's better to get there early before all the good stuff is gone."

"Cool" said Willow, "need any help, Sir?"

"Sure" replied the General, "unless you wanna sleep in some more."

"Nah" said Willow, "Daniel and Teal'c still sleeping?"

"Yup" said the General as he looked back at the room right next to his, "Daniel snores through the wall, I tell you. You're lucky you and Faith were sleeping out here…. Oh, it didn't get too cold did it?"

"No, Sir" said Willow, "the fire in the fireplace was perfect."

"Good" said the General as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Anyway" said Willow with a grin, "even if it was too cold, me and Faith would have…."

"I don't wanna know, Red" said the General as he put his fingers into his ears.

"Yes, Sir" giggled Willow.

"No giggling, Red" said the General.

"Of course, Sir" replied Willow as she brought her finger over her lips.

"How about you finish the coffee and then go freshen up?" said the General, "I'm ready to go, so once you're done, we can get doing. We'll be back by the time these guys get up."

"Alright, Sir" said Willow, "are you making your world famous omelettes?"

"Maybe" grinned the General.

"Cool" said Willow as she stood up after drinking the last of the coffee in her cup, before she grabbed a change of clothes and went into the restroom to change. It took her twenty minutes before she came out with her clothes changed and her hair in a ponytail.

"I'm ready, Sir" said Willow.

"Let's go then" replied the General as he led Willow out the door, which she locked, and into his truck.

**Colonel Carter's Residence, Colorado Springs. At that same time.  
**

"Hey babe" said Pete as he put his arms around the Colonel's waist and kissed her neck, "good night last night, huh?"

"Which one?" asked the Colonel as she turned her head and looked at Pete, "do you mean the awkward moments at dinner with your cousins or the argument I had with your mother?"

"They didn't mean it Sam" said Pete, "my cousins really aren't that in the know about the Air Force, plus they have this thing about the military.. so.. yeah… I mean I'm not trying to make an excuse for them but just give them some time."

"Pete" said the Colonel, "they suggested I give up my career to stay home…. And cook."

"They' still have that old fashioned way of thinking" said Pete as he caressed the Colonel's cheek, "I mean, Matt's always insisted that Maggie stay at home with the kids and she's been ok with that. I guess they thought that everyone subscribes to their way of thinking."

"Then there's your mother" said the Colonel, "I mean… ok, your dad is alright but your mom hates me."

"She doesn't hate you" said Pete as he slowly sat up in bed, "she's just a bit overprotective."

"Seriously?" said the Colonel, "she said that she hopes I get lost in space whenever I go on the space shuttle."

"She was just kidding" laughed Pete.

"Pete" said the Colonel.

"Look, Sam" said Pete, "just give them more time to get to know you, and honestly, they love you very much… although they may not show it."

"Right" said the Colonel as she got up from bed and stretched her body.

"Actually" said Pete, "one thing my mother said got me thinking."

"Which is?" asked the Colonel as she began to brush her teeth.

"Well" said Pete, "I know they don't know about the Stargate and what you really do, but they do think that you get deployed to any far off country at the drop of a hat."

"OK" said the Colonel.

"Couldn't you still keep your career and, I don't know, teach at the Academy or something?" asked Pete.

"Pete" said the Colonel after she rinsed her mouth and walked back into the bedroom, "we talked about this, you said you were alright with me going through the Gate."

"I am" said Pete, "but you have to admit that going through the Gate runs the risk of you not coming home. Maybe for days, weeks or, and I shudder to think this even, ever. What happens when we have kids? I don't want our son or daughter to have a life without a mother."

"Do you want me to give up Gate travel?" asked the Colonel.

"No" said Pete, "I don't want you to give it up, I'm just asking that you consider going into a safer role. I mean, you can still be at the SGC and keep your rank… but just work on scientific stuff, right?"

"Yeah" said the Colonel, "but….."

"That's good, right?" asked Pete as he stepped towards the Colonel and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I mean it won't affect your rank… and you'll be safe."

"That would mean I'm essentially stuck in one place" said Colonel Carter, "I mean, I can ask General O'Neill but…"

"Please, just ask him" said Pete, "if he says no, then I'll be fine with that."

"Alright" said the Colonel as she looked down at the floor, "I'll be meeting them and the girls at the General's cabin later today so…."

"You're going to his cabin?" asked Pete.

"Yea" said the Colonel as she raised her head and looked at Pete, "I was supposed to go with them yesterday but there was that visit from your cousins and mother."

"Yeah" said Pete, "but I assumed that you'd be staying here since my cousins and mother were still going to be here for the rest of the week."

"They told me they were leaving this morning" said the Colonel.

"They did?" said Pete as he walked towards his phone, "maybe I should ask them to stay, you know.. so that they could get to know you more."

"Pete" said Colonel Carter, "they live in Denver, just a few hours from here. They can come visit us whenever they want, but I should get to the cabin. The General's always been asking us to go and since most of the threats we have are neutralised, we have some time to ourselves."

'Yea' thought Pete to himself, 'but you'll be alone with three guys with dubious motives and the two bitches. They're still dangerous until we get married. Maybe I should run my background special on those two, see what their deal is."

"Right" said Pete, "you know, I don't really know any of your colleagues. And since we are getting married, maybe its time I go to know them better?"

"I don't know" said the Colonel, "I mean, this is supposed to be a special team gathering."

"Come on" said Pete, "who knows when I'll be able to meet all of them at once. Plus, I wanna get to know Willow and Faith more. I get the feeling that they don't like me, and I wanna do everything I can to change that feeling."

"They're just worried about me" said the Colonel, "I really haven't had many girl friends until I met them, so I don't really fault them for being suspicious."

"Well" said Pete, "this is my shot to show them the real me.. you know."

"Alright" smiled the Colonel, "I really want you all to get along, let me just call…."

"No" said Pete as he grabbed the Colonel's hand as it reached for her phone.

"Pete?" said the Colonel confused.

"How about we make it a surprise?" said Pete as she took her hand and pulled the Colonel towards him.

"A surprise?" asked the Colonel as Pete slowly took off her shirt and underwear.

"Yea" replied Pete with a grin as he picked her up and placed her on the bed, "a big surprise."

"Sure" smiled the Colonel as Pete started to kiss her from her neck down, "it should be fun."

**Silver Creek, Minnesota, General O'Neill's Cabin. 1800 hours.  
**

"Ok" said Faith as she placed her cards on the table, "fullhouse, I win."

"No fair" said Daniel as he handed all his chips to the excited Faith.

"Congratulations, Faith Lehane" said Teal'c, "you have mastered the art of the bluff."

"Thanks Big Guy" said Faith, "although I technically wasn't bluffing."

"Indeed" smiled Teal'c.

"What do you mean no fair?" said Willow as she sulked on the couch while staring at the small group playing poker, "I'm the one not allowed to play."

"Sorry" said the General, "you know the rules, no psychics allowed at the poker table."

"But" said Willow.

"Red" replied the General as he started to deal the cards again.

"It's alright, Willow" said Daniel as he flopped down on the couch beside her, "we can sit here and stew in the unfairness of this world."

"True" said Willow as she stuck her tongue out at the General before she sat facing the fireplace.

"Wasn't Sam supposed to be here by now?" asked Faith as she checked the table.

"Yea" said Daniel, "she called me and said she was on the way from the airport. Said she had a surprise."

"Please don't tell me it's Potato" said Willow as she looked at Daniel who shrugged and shook his head.

"I am in agreement" said Teal'c as he looked at the General, "will the President not provide a way for Colonel Cater and…."

"Don't go there, T" said the General as he made a bet.

"I'll raise" said Faith as she raised the General's bet, "but I think what the Big Guy is trying to say is that this whole situation here sucks."

"Indeed" said Willow, Daniel and Teal'c together.

"Tell me about it" said the General, "but, despite how we feel about the Potato, we should be supportive of Carter. Is that understood?"

"Jack" said Daniel as he got up and walked towards the table, "we are supportive of Sam but we just think she can do much better."

"I know" said the General, "but…"

Everyone stopped what they were doing when someone knocked on the cabin door.

"That's Sam, probably" said Faith as she got up and looked at Willow who frowned and shook her head.

Everyone noticed what Willow had done and, so, expected who was on the other side of the door as Faith opened it.

"Faith" smiled the Colonel as she hugged the Slayer who then stepped aside.

"Carter" said the General as he walked towards the Colonel and the unexpected guest.

"Sir" said Colonel Carter as the others walked towards the entrance, "this is my fiancé, Pete Shanahan."

"Hiya, folks" grinned Pete as he waved at the small group.

"Pete" said the Colonel, "this is the Commanding Officer of the base, General Jack O'Neill, that's Teal'c, that's Daniel and you know Willow and Faith."

"Hi guys" said Pete as he shook the hands of the men before waving at the young women.

"So" said the Colonel as he closed the door, "long trip?"

"No, Sir" said the Colonel as she looked around the cabin, "Wow, this place is beautiful, Sir."

"Told ya" said the General.

"Sam" said Faith, "you should see the lake out back, apparently it actually has fish in it."

"Really?" said the Colonel, "but the…"

"It was wrong apparently" said Willow.

"Did I miss something?" asked Pete.

"It is, as you say, need to know" said Teal'c with a small bow.

"Right" said Pete.

"Anyway" said Willow as she glared at Pete before turning to the Colonel, "you should have been here yesterday ma'am."

"What happened?" asked the Colonel.

"Water war" smiled Willow as she looked at the General, "and we won."

"Wasn't a fair fight" said the General, "she was throwing water bombs at us and all we had were water guns."

"Oh, I should have been there" laughed the Colonel, "I'd have assisted you girls."

"But we had a nice meal with some nice members of the family" said Pete with a grin.

"Yes" said the Colonel as she looked at Willow.

_Willow: "Not nice, ma'am?"_

_Carter: "They hate me."_

_Willow: "They'll like you ma'am. They're idiots if they don't."_

_Carter: "Thanks."_

"Alright" said the General as he looked at Pete, "how about you and Carter help yourselves to some drinks and I'll start the fire for the grill?"

"Sure, Sir" said the Colonel.

"The kitchen's this way, Sam" said Faith as she led the Colonel to the kitchen to get some drinks.

"Poker?" asked Daniel as he walked to Pete, "but I have to warn you, we play with chips."

"Cool" said Pete, "I haven't played poker since I was state champ."

"Good" said Willow, "I'll join you, but I have to warn you. I'm really not that great. I mean this is the first time I'm playing this game and all… my parents never let me play."

_Faith: "Liar. You cleaned us out the last time you played, which was why you were banned."_

_Willow: "Shhhhh."_

"Great" said Pete as he rubbed his hands together, "its easy to learn."

"Oh" said Willow as she looked at Pete innocently, "will you teach me?"

"Sure" said Pete, "gives us a chance to know each other."

'Bitch' thought Pete loudly to himself.

'Oh' thought Willow to herself, 'I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass.'

**BPRI, Sunnydale, CA; 2000 hours.  
**

"Hey Buff" said Xander as he knocked on the blonde Slayer's door.

"Hey.. hey… hey" said Anya as she quickly ran to the door and blocked it, "you can't see the bride before the wedding."

"It's not until a month, Ahn" said Xander.

"Xander" said Tara as she came up to the door and opened it just a little bit and peeked out, "Anya's right, Buffy's trying on her dress."

"Again?" said Xander as he trying to take a peek but was being expertly blocked by Tara and Anya, "come on Buff, you look beautiful no-matter what you wear."

"I know, Xander" said Buffy from a corner of the room as she winked at Tara and Anya, "but….."

"We found Reed" said Xander as he heard a commotion from inside the room and soon Buffy's voice was right behind the door.

"Where?" asked Buffy as she motioned to Tara to help her get out of the dress quickly.

"We found him in the lake" said Xander, "we thought that maybe he ran away or something, but his body just floated up to the surface an hour ago."

"And we weren't notified?" asked Buffy as she took off her dress and was just rushing for her T-shirt in her underwear.

"The police just notified Cordy and then she told me" said Xander as Buffy opened the door to a smiling Xander, "see, I told you look beautiful in anything."

"Umm…" said Tara nervously, "Buffy?"

"Yea?" replied Buffy as she started to walk out the room.

"You forgot your…. Pants" said Anya as she held up a pair of blue pants.

"Xander!" said Buffy as she slapped his arm as she ran back to the room in her underwear, "why didn't you…."

"Hey" grinned Xander as he saw Buffy putting on the pair of pants, "I'm not going to complain."

"I'll get you" said Buffy as she kissed Xander before walking with him to meet Cordelia.

"Can't wait" said Xander as he waved to Anya and Tara.

"Guys" said Buffy as she ran back to the room and looked at Tara and Anya sheepishly, "I'm sorry about this… you know rushing off.. but could you?"

"Of… of course, Buffy" said Tara, "we'll put back the dress for you."

"Thanks" said Buffy as she gave both Anya and Tara kisses on their cheeks, "I mean it. Thanks for everything."

"See what happened with Reed" said Anya, "we'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye" said Buffy as she ran back to Xander.

As Tara closed the door, she saw Anya looking sadly at the wedding dress.

"Hey" said Tara, "you alright?"

"Yea" replied Anya as she wiped a tear from her eye, "I was remembering….."

"I know" said Tara as she nodded her head, "I… I was there. But, that…. That was a long time ago. You should be happy for them."

"I am" said Anya, "but it still doesn't take away the pain in my chest."

"It'll be alright" said Tara as she took the wedding dress from Anya and put it back on its hanger, "I mean you're dating Dr. Jackson now right?"

"Yes" said Anya.

"Have you called him?" asked Tara with a smile.

"I talked to him last night" said Anya, "he said that he was going to be in some place called Silver Creek for a few days with Willow and the others. He said something about a team night."

"Oh" replied Tara, "why don't you call him? I'm sure they'll be alright if you drop by."

"I can't" said Anya, "I mean I've got stuff here to do… and I…."

"Anya" said Tara as she held on to the blonde woman's shoulders, "just call him first."

"Alright" said Anya with a smiled as she took out her phone while Tara started to clean the room.

**Silver Creek, Minnesota, General O'Neill's Cabin. At that same time.  
**

"And I win, again" grinned Willow as she placed her cards on the table, "royal flush."

"I feel like I've been hustled" said Pete as he glared at Willow.

"Pete Shanahan" said Teal'c, "I believe the term is, 'you have been served'."

"Umm….. big guy" said Faith trying not to laugh, "no more dance movies for you."

Teal'c could only smile and bow his head at Faith and Pete just as the brunette Slayer's phone rang.

"Excuse me" said Faith as she stood up and walked to the patio outside.

"Everything alright?" asked Willow.

"I hope so" said Faith as she stepped out and closed the door.

While Faith was talking on the phone, Daniel's phone started to ring.

"Umm…." Said Daniel as he looked at the phone, "it's Anya."

"OOooooo" said Willow as she smiled at Daniel while counting her chips. At the same time she saw that Pete had left the poker table in a huff and walked towards Colonel Carter who was talking with General O'Neill, "I see."

Willow watched what was going on around her. She saw Faith with her hand rubbing her forehead, and Willow did everything she could to prevent herself from eavesdropping on that conversation. At the same time, she was watching Daniel talking softly with Anya and she could tell from her body language that he was totally at easy with the vengeance demon. And then she looked at Teal'c who was simply counting his chips.

"One last hand?" asked Willow as she watched Teal'c.

"Very well, Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c.

"You deal" said Willow as she handed the deck over to Teal'c who simply nodded his acceptance.

"So" continued Willow as she picked up her cards and tried not to smile since she had two aces in her hands, "how are things going with Ish'ta?"

"They are progressing" replied Teal'c, "she and the rest of the Hak'tyl are in discussion of who should represent them in the new Free Jaffa High Council."

"Ah" said Willow as she pushed all her chips forward, "all in."

"How goes the relationship between yourself and Faith Lehane?" asked Teal'c as he looked up smiling at Willow, before he too matched Willow's chips and pushed them forward, "I call."

"Nice" said Willow as she smiled at Teal'c, "we're doing as best as can be, the General told me this morning that the commander of the Daedalus was asking about having Faith on board the ship for training. Apparently Colonel Pendergast recommended her for the new ship's shakedown cruise."

"That is good, is it not?" said Teal'c as he lay down his cards, "Flush."

"Yeah" replied Willow with a smile as she turned over her cards, "I got nothing… pocket Aces."

"It was a pleasure" said Teal'c as he took all of Willow's chips.

"See" smiled Willow as she glanced at Pete's direction, "I don't cheat… well, not always."

"Indeed" smiled Teal'c as he started to put back all the chips, "does Faith Lehane not know about the offer?"

"Well" said Willow, "the General will be telling her once we get back to the SGC. He said that this trip here is for enjoyment purposes only, no work stuff."

"It is a good policy" said Teal'c.

"Yeah" replied Willow as she stood up and looked around, "looks like everyone's busy doing something."

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he put all the cards and chips away.

"I was thinking of going out on the dock while the General finishes grilling" said Willow as she looked at Teal'c, "feel like joining?"

"Very well" said Teal'c as he bowed and followed Willow out to the small dock on the lake, "what are we doing here?"

"The stars, Teal'c" said Willow as she sat on the dock with her legs hanging from the edge asn lay down, "just looking at the stars."

"Do we not travel those very stars we are looking at?" asked Teal'c as he sat down on one of the chairs that was still at the dock from the previous day.

"We do" said Willow, "some of them maybe… but then again, it's a completely different experience just looking at them from Earth. Did you ever do that on Chulak? You know, just lay on the grass and look up at the stars?"

"I have not" said Teal'c, "a young Jaffa times are mostly spent training and fighting in the services of their masters, there was not time for pursuits such as lying down and watching the stars."

"You're free, Teal'c" smiled Willow as she looked at the Jaffa, "I think you can just lay down and watch the stars and be content…. Even if it's just for a little while. I guess its just one of those things that make you forget about everything that's happened…. Just makes us use our imagination."

Willow heard movement as she was looking up at the stars and then noticed that Teal'c had gotten up from the chair. Thinking that Teal'c was going back into the cabin, she was pleasantly surprised when he lay down across from her such that the top of his head was touching the top of hers.

"You are correct Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c after a few minutes, "this is… pleasant."

"Hah" smiled Willow, "maybe one day you can take your grandchild…. Well, whenever Ry'ac and Ka'ryn have a kid anyway, and show him or her the stars."

"Indeed" smiled Teal'c.

Back in the cabin, Faith had just finished talking with Buffy and Cordelia. They had told her about finding the body of Agent Reed and told her that they would be calling General O'Neill in a little while. They wanted to let her know first, however the only thing she was worried about now was the whereabouts of one Robert Kinsey. She wanted to give the General a heads up first before Cordelia called him so she opened the door and saw Daniel heading towards the General with his phone in his hand.

"Jack" said Daniel, "I got a call from Anya… you know… from the BPRI?"

"Yes, Daniel" said the General as Faith came up to them and stood next to Colonel Carter and Pete, who had just come in from checking the meat outside.

"Yo, Jack" said Pete as the General looked at both Faith and Daniel and grimaced, "your meat is getting burned… get it?"

"Right….. funny" said the General as he motioned to Daniel and Faith to follow him.

"Come on, Sam" said Pete as he looked at the Colonel, "it was kinda funny."

"Yeah" said the Colonel as she pulled him to the couch, "lets sit."

"You're just trying to get me drunk so that you can have your way with me, right?" grinned Pete as he grabbed his seventh can of beer.

"Yeah" smiled the Colonel, "but for now, lets just sit down and enjoy the fire, huh?"

"I'll enjoy you" said Pete with a hint of smugness on his face as he kissed the Colonel.

"Ummm…. Jack" said Daniel as they were all standing at the grill where the General was standing with his tongs and looking at the kissing couple through the glass door.

"Big-G?" asked Faith as she placed her hand on the General's shoulder, "you alright?"

"Huh?" said the General as he looked at Faith and then Daniel, "oh, yeah… I'm alright. Was just thinking."

"Right" said Faith as she glanced at the kissing couple.

"So, Daniel. What's up?" asked the General.

"It's alright, Jack" said Daniel, "it's nothing…."

"Ask her to come" said the General as he looked at a surprised Daniel, "I mean, that's what you wanted to ask me, right?"

"Yeah… I mean.. It's alright, Jack" said Daniel, "I can meet up with her in Colorado Springs when we get back… I…."

"Ask her to come, space-monkey" said the General, "that's an order. Don't worry about the food and drinks, we've got plenty of it. And Red told us the time we met her that she can teleport, so just tell her to come over. But make sure she's got permission from Miss Chase, first. And tell her to teleport outside the cabin, we don't want Potato asking too many questions."

"Jack" said Daniel as he looked at the Colonel who was helping Pete, who had just finished his eighth beer, into the guest room as he waved at the group outside and closed the door.

"Daniel" said the General as he wiped his eyes because of the smoke, "call her…. call her, tell her to come by. You need to enjoy yourself with her, cause if you don't then you'll regret it later on."

"You sure?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah" said the General as he pushed Daniel into the cabin, "tell her to come, but she needs to land outside, at the entrance."

"Ummm…. thanks, Jack" said Daniel as he went inside the cabin.

As Faith closed the glass door, she heard Daniel talking to Anya as he went through the front door.

"What's up, Faith?" asked the General as he turned over the meat after pouring some beer over them.

"Ummm….. Cordy called" said Faith as the General turned to face her, "they found Agent Reed's body."

"Oh" said the General, "where?"

"In a lake" said Faith, "he must have come back to Sunnydale because his body was still relatively intact. The only reason he floated back to the surface was because the rope that was tied to the rock that weighed him down was horribly tied. He just floated to the surface."

"Well" said the General, "he's the NID's and the BPRI's responsibility now. Agent Barret is still questioning Travers about Kinsey, but if nothing goes on there… then we may have to bring in Miss Summers."

"Scare the living daylights out of him?" asked Faith.

"Yea" said the General as he saw Colonel Carter walk out by herself from the guest room and smiled at the General.

"Well" said Faith as she noticed the Colonel grabbing three beers and walking towards them, "I'll go meet with Red, but Cordy said she'll call you soon. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Thanks" said the General as Colonel Carter opened the door.

"Thanks, Sam" said Faith as the Colonel handed the Slayer a beer, "but I gotta go, need to find Red…. I'll talk to you later then."

"Ummm… Sure" said the Colonel as Faith hurriedly went back into the cabin just as Daniel walked in with Anya. The General smiled as Faith pulled Daniel and Anya back outside just as Anya waved at the General and mouthed a 'Thank you'.

"Looks like Anya made it" said the General as he turned the meat again.

"Umm… Sir" said the Colonel as she handed the General a fresh can of cold beer, "I'm sorry."

"For?" asked the General as he looked at Colonel Carter in surprise.

"Pete" said the Colonel, "I never realized how drunk he could get after eight beers."

"It's alright Carter" said the General softly.

"Sir" said the Colonel, "I was talking with Pete, and… well, he was wondering if it would be possible for me to be just a scientist in the SGC."

"Just a scientist?" asked the General in surprise, "you mean no more Gate travel?"

"Yes, sir" said the Colonel.

"Carter" said General O'Neill, "I need you to be in command of SG1, it's the flagship team and I can't have my best people sidelined."

"Sir" said the Colonel, "I won't be sidelined, I'll still be at the SGC but…."

"In a diminished capacity, Carter" said the General, "you're the best we have. You're both a scientist and a soldier so I need you out there. And before you say anything, I know Red can handle it…. But I can't have a Captain be in charge of SG1. Hell even the President won't accept that, neither will Hammond. Especially at the last minute. One day, I know she can lead the team, but for right now… I need you out there."

"I understand, Sir" said Colonel Carter, "it's just that Pete's….."

"Carter" said the General, "do you want to give up Gate travel?"

"Me, sir?" asked the Colonel.

"Yea" said General O'Neill, "you.. do you want to give up Gate travel?"

"Of course not, Sir" said the Colonel, "but something Pete said was right… what if I have children and I'm still going through the Gate. Heck even when I'm married, there's still the danger that every step I take through the Gate could be my last. Sir, I really want to be out there exploring the galaxy but…."

"This sucks" said the General as he placed some steaks on a plate and put on a new batch.

"I'm sorry to bring this down on you now, Sir" said the Colonel quietly.

"Are you happy, Carter?" asked the General as he looked at Colonel Carter.

"Yes… Yes, Sir" she said, "very, very happy."

"Have you told Red about this yet?" asked the General.

"No" said the Colonel, "I.. I haven't, I wanted to get your input first."

"You already have it" said the General, "I need you out there, but if you really want to stay in a lab… then I'll see what I can do."

"I'm sorry, Sir" said the Colonel, "I never meant to disappoint you."

"You've never disappointed me, Carter" said the General as he brought his hands to the Colonel's cheeks, "I just don't want to see you throwing away a career you've spent so many years building."

"I…" said the Colonel.

"Help me bring these in?" asked the General as he picked up the plate of steaks along with another plate full of corn and potatoes.

"Of…. Of course, Sir" said the Colonel as she sadly opened the glass door and entered the cabin, followed by an equally downcast General.

"I think we've been there" said Willow as she pointed to a star in the sky.

"Which one?" asked Anya as she lay down next to Willow who was laying down next to Faith.

"There" said Willow as she pointed up into the night sky, "the one to the left of the blinking thing."

"Ah" said Anya.

"I don't think there's a Gate on that…. Whatever it is" said Daniel .

"You never know" said Anya as she got up and walked over to Daniel before she sat on his lap.

"True" replied Daniel as he looked up into the sky, "but I'd like to think we haven't. Just means that there is a possibility we could go there one day."

"Ah" replied Willow.

"Ladies and gentlemen" said the General as she stepped out to the dock, "dinner has been served."

"Yay" said Willow as she got up and helped both Faith and Teal'c stand up, "the beer steak smells good Sir."

"Thanks, Red" said the General as Willow, Faith and Teal'c walked by him. Suddenly Willow stopped and looked at the General.

"Everything alright, Sir?" asked Willow as she felt a rush of emotions from the General.

"Yea, Red" said the General as he led Willow into the cabin.

"Ummm….. Anya" said Daniel as he grabbed her hand and waited for everyone to go back into the cabin, "I was wondering…. Well, my friend…. Sam… Colonel Carter… is getting married in two month's time… and well, I have space for a plus one.. so I was wondering if…"

"Yes" smiled Anya while she nodded her head.

"You will?" asked Daniel, "it's not weird?"

"Nope" said Anya, "actually, I also wanted to ask you the same question. You see, Buffy's wedding is next month and… well, I require a plus one too… so, if it's not too weird, would you like to accompany me?"

"Sure" smiled Daniel.

"Is it weird if I do this?" asked Daniel as he gave Anya a kiss.

"No" replied Anya as she returned his kiss.

"Hey lovebirds" said Faith as she peeked her head out from the cabin, "food's getting cold, and if you're not back here in thirty seconds, I'm eating your share."

"We better go" said Daniel as he held Anya's hand, "Faith can eat."

"It's a Slayer thing, you should asked Willow about Buffy's habits after slaying. She can eat three whole pizza's by herself" said Anya as she walked hand in hand with Daniel back into the cabin and closed the front door.

**The Summers Residence; One month later, 1730 hours.  
**

"Hey" said Willow as she entered Buffy's room where she was nervously standing in front of a mirror, "wow, you look great."

"Thanks, Will" said Buffy as she turned around smiling in her white wedding dress.

Willow slowly walked up to Buffy as she turned back to the mirror and stepped down from the stand she was on.

"I can't believe it's come down to this day" said Buffy as she looked at Willow's reflection in the mirror.

"Congratulations" said Willow as Buffy turned around to face the redhead, "you and Xander deserve each other."

"Thank you" said Buffy as she gave Willow a hug, "thank you for coming, thank you for being one of my maids of honour."

"I hope you're happy, Buff" said Willow as she gave the blonde Slayer a kiss.

"Hey B" said Faith as she entered the room in her dress, together with Tara and Anya.

"Hey guys" said Buffy as the small group stood in front of her, "thank you all for this… without you guys, well…."

"As long as you enjoyed the strippers yesterday, we're happy" said Anya as Buffy and the others looked at the vengeance demon and blushed.

"Ahem" coughed Willow, "right."

"So, B" said Faith, "the sun's almost down."

"Yeah" said Buffy as she looked out the window, "Angel and Spike should be here soon."

Buffy turned around and looked at a surprised Willow.

"Could you guys give me and Will a moment?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah" said Tara.

Once everyone had walked out the door, Buffy took a deep breath and walked towards a surprised Willow.

"Sorry, Will" said Buffy, "I know you asked about Spike before… you know, when we were in D.C. And I was still so angry…. I'm just sorry I never told you earlier. A lot of the things I told you when I came to you those years ago in Colorado Springs was a lie. As you heard during the whole Council thing, Spike is alive. He went to L.A to head up Angel Investigations after the Council's fall, and he's been there ever since with some of Angel's old gang."

"Oh" sighed Willow, "you should have told me, but I guess it's alright. As long as he's not been… you know…. Doing bad stuff."

"No" said Buffy, "he's been fighting the good fight in L.A. He's one of Angel's sources of information so he's been very useful to the BPRI in that capacity."

"Well, that's good" said Willow.

"There's one more thing" said Buffy, "and don't be mad, all right."

"Ok" said Willow.

"We've been on a kind of a recruitment drive" said Buffy, "and one of our new recruits is…. Well…. It's Oz."

"Oz?" said Willow as her eyes widened, "Oz…. Oz?"

"Yeah" said Buffy, "you're not upset, are you?"

"Oz" said Willow surprised when she shook her head and smiled to herself, "No, I'm not upset. I'm with Faith now, and I couldn't be any happier. But the BPRI made a good choice with Oz."

"I'm glad that you're alright with it" said Buffy.

"What will he be doing?" asked Willow.

"Recruitment" said Buffy, "he'll be going around the country and recruiting people for the BPRI."

"That's good" said Willow, and everything between you and Cordy are….."

"We're doing great" said Buffy with a smile, "I thought that it would be weird taking orders from her, but… I guess I'm glad that I'm not the one making all the big decisions like before…. And we know how that went down."

"Yeah" said Willow.

"Buffy?" said Giles as he knocked on the door.

"Giles" smiled Buffy.

"I'll meet you downstairs" said Willow as she gave Buffy a kiss on her cheeks before smiling at Giles as she passed him as she went through the door.

"Your guests are here" said Giles, "and its time."

"I'm ready, Giles" said Buffy as she held on to Giles's hand as she went out her room and headed to the staircase which was decorated will all sorts of flowers.

"I'm sorry your father couldn't give you away, my dear" said Giles as he and Buffy slowly walked down the stairs.

"My father is giving me away" said Buffy as she looked at Giles and smiled.

Giles smiled as he gave Buffy a kiss on her cheek before he led her to the back door and then to the decorated and covered backyard where everyone had stood up upon seeing that Buffy, the bride-to-be, was walking down the stairs and then stood at the head of the aisle between the seating arrangements for the two families.

Willow looked on as Buffy slowly walked down the grass aisle with Giles at her side and smiled. She noticed Daniel sitting in the bride's section alongside a few of the potential slayers. She was sure that the one sitting right next to him had started to hit on him. Turning behind her to look at Anya, she nodded at what was going on, leading to Anya whistling at the girl and motioning at her to stop it. Everyone including Buffy and Giles then looked at both Anya and Daniel, who was already starting to blush and sit back on his seat. Buffy then grinned and started to walk towards the priest where Xander was standing with Angel and Spike beside him. Giles then handed Buffy over to Xander after giving her a light kiss on the cheek and she stood next to Dawn, Tara, Faith, Willow and Anya. Buffy gave a quick hug and kiss to Dawn's cheek before they officially started the wedding.

It took nearly fifteen minutes for the vows and the exchange of rings to be finished before the priest told Xander that he could kiss his bride. Willow and everyone else in the backyard cheered and clapped as the couple kissed before they ran back into the house to change for the reception.

About thirty minutes later, the reception was in full swing. Kennedy and Faith removed the furniture from the living room again and placed all the sofas n the basement with some of the furniture being put out in the backyard once all the chairs were put to the side.

"Hey, Little bit" said Spike as he tapped on Dawn's shoulder.

"Spike" said Dawn as she jumped back after turning around to face the bleached haired vampire. She couldn't help but remember what happened to her in that other reality with the alternate Spike. But she had to remind herself that this wasn't that Spike.

"Easy, pet" said Spike as he brought both his hands up to the air, "you alright?"

"Yeah" smiled Dawn, "sorry, I was just a bit on edge."

"Right" said Spike, "I take it congratulations are in order?"

"Huh?" said Dawn confused.

"You graduated, remember?" said Spike.

"Right" said Dawn with a grin, "thanks."

"Sorry, I couldn't be there" said Spike, "you know… the sun and all."

"It's alright" said Dawn as she saw Willow waving at her.

"Dawnie" said Willow, "Buffy's looking…. Spike?"

"Hey Red" said Spike as he turned around, "how're things?"

"Spike" said Willow as she gave the vampire a tight hug, "it's good to see you again."

"You too, Red" said Spike as he stepped back. Then Willow suddenly noticed his furrowed eyebrows.

"Spike?" said Willow.

"Red" said Spike, "you smell different."

"That's rude" said Willow laughing as she glanced at Dawn.

"No" said Spike as he grabbed her arm, "you really do smell different, what's going on here?"

"It's just my perfume, Spike" smiled Willow, "that's what you're smelling."

"Red" said Spike, "that's no perfume."

"The truth is Spike" said Dawn, "Willow was badly injured in a lab explosion."

"She's right" said Willow as she looked around, "not many people know and I'd like to keep it that way. I was working on some volatile chemicals which suddenly exploded. Some of the chemicals got onto my skin, so I think that's what you smell."

"It was so bad, that she even lost all her hair" said Dawn.

"You sure, Red?" asked Spike.

"Yea" smiled Willow, "I'm alright now, but the combination of those chemicals must have changed how I smell."

"Red!" said Faith as she peeked out of the back door, "get in here, you owe me a dance from last time."

"I'm coming" smiled Willow.

"Wait" said Spike, "so you and the Slayer are…. You know…?"

"Oh yeah" grinned Willow.

"Damn" smiled Spike as he turned to face Dawn, "wanna dance?"

"Sure" smiled Dawn as she, Willow and Spike walked back into the house.

Willow walked over to Faith and put her arms around her neck as the both of them danced to the music. As they were dancing, Willow smiled and put her head on Faith's shoulder as she looked at the various couples dancing in the living room. She saw Daniel with Anya, Kennedy with Tara, a nervous Angel dancing with Cordelia and of course, Buffy and Xander.

After dancing with Faith for awhile, Willow felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was one of the more friendly demons in Sunnydale that Faith had introduced her to.

"HI" said Willow, "You're Clem? Right?"

"Yea" said Clem, "you remember me."

"Well, we did just meet" smiled Willow.

"Right" said Clem, "ummm….. do you mind if I dance with Faith?"

"Sure" said Willow as he took over her spot, "I'll just go and get a drink."

"Alright" said Faith.

As Willow headed to the kitchen, she failed to see that the door had opened and two people carrying a child had walked in. After a little while, Willow found herself talking to Tara whose partner, Kennedy, was now dancing with Giles. As she was talking with the blonde witch, she noticed someone tugging on her dress.

"Hey" smiled Willow at the little boy who seemed to be about four years old who had wrapped his arms around her leg.

"Looks…. Looks like you.. you have a fan" smiled Tara.

"Yea" grinned Willow, "I can see that."

"He looks familiar" said Tara.

"Really?" asked Willow as she crouched down and picked up the little boy and placed him on the island in the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo" said Willow as she smiled at the boy, "what's your name?"

"Kel" said the boy.

"Where are your parents, Kel?" asked Tara as she held Kel's hand.

"Somewhere" smiled Kel as he looked at Willow and pointed at her hair, "pretty."

"Thanks" said Willow as she tussled his hair, "want some juice?"

"Yes" grinned Kel as he nodded his head.

"Ummm" said Willow as she looked at Tara, "so we have any juice?"

"Let me check" said Tara as she opened the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice.

"Orange alright?" asked Willow as Kel nodded.

"Kelden!" said a woman who sounded very worried.

"Oops" said Kel as he smiled at Willow.

"OH" said Tara as she came to a realization, "you're Kelden?"

"Uh huh" nodded Kelden.

"Oh" replied Tara as she smiled.

"Did I miss something?" asked Willow.

"Willow?" said a very familiar voice as her eyes widened.

"Willow?" said the voice again as Willow slowly turned around.

"Oz?" said Willow in surprise as he stood next to a dark haired woman.

"This is Willow?" asked the woman as she stepped closer to Willow.

"Ye….. yea" said Oz as he looked at Willow with his eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"Umm…." Said Willow as she extended her hand to the woman, "I'm Willow, Willow Rosenberg."

"I'm….. um….. Bay… umm… Oz's wife" said the woman as Willow opened her eyes wide, "and… well… that's Kelden. Our son."

"Mommy.. daddy" said Kelden as he waved at the both of them.

"Come here" said Oz as he passed a still shocked Willow and went to carry his son.

"He seemed thirsty" said Tara, "so we gave him some juice… hope you don't mind."

"No" said Bay, "it's alright. He loves orange."

"Good" said Tara, "because that's the only juice we have really."

"Oz" said Bay as she took Kelden from Oz, "I think I'll go find Buffy and Xander, let them know we're here and give them our best wishes."

"Sure" said Oz as he stared confusingly at Willow before he looked at his wife and smiled, "give them my best too."

"Of course" said Bay as she walked to the front porch where she saw Buffy and Xander walking to.

"So… marriage?" said Willow.

"Yeah" replied Oz, "umm…. Can we talk? Alone?"

"Sure" said Tara, "I think Kennedy is calling for me."

Willow nodded as Tara passed by her.

"The backyard is full of people" said Willow, "maybe we should….."

"Who are you?" said Oz, his face suddenly serious, as he stepped towards Willow. Talking a quick glance at him, she noticed that he was breathing hard and his hands were rolled into fists.

"Oz?" said Willow.

Oz grabbed her hand and opened the basement door and pulled her down the stairs, but not before closing the door again.

"You heard me" said Oz, "who….. are….. you?"

"Oz" said Willow as she stepped back, "I was involved in an accident… a lab accident actually and…."

"Don't" replied Oz, "if you know anything about Willow, it would be that the both of us were together for a few years. I know her….. most importantly, I know her intimately… including her scent. You may be able to trick the vampires here, but not me. So, I'll ask you again… who are you?"

"Oz" said Willow as she held her hands up, "it's me… its Willow."

"Are you a demon?" asked Oz as he stepped closer to Willow, "a shape shifter who intends to make problems for Buffy?"

"Oz" said Willow, "I need you to calm down, it's me."

"I know that you're not Willow" said Oz, "who are you?"

"Damn it" said Willow as she looked at Oz, "Oz… it's me….. you met me when we had that career day thing at school, remember? Remember graduation, what we did? How about when you cheated on me? Remember any of those? Because I do."

"You could have Willow tortured somewhere to get that information" said Oz as he started to breathe hard.

"Red?" said Faith as she opened the basement door and walked down the stairs, "I felt something from…. OZ?"

"Willow" said Daniel, who had followed Faith down the stairs, "I got your message."

"Daniel" said Willow who was still looking at Oz, "I need you to call the General from topside, ask him I need priority permission to tell my ex, who just happens to be a werewolf, about me…. tell him it's urgent and that he already suspects something."

"Wait" said Daniel as he hurriedly walked down the stairs and looked at Oz, "you're a werewolf? That's interesting."

Daniel then turned to Willow.

"And you dated a werewolf?"

"Yep" said Willow, "now, please? Daniel?"

"Right" said Daniel as he ran up the stairs while calling for the General on his phone.

"Oz" said Faith, "it's really her."

"She's tricked you" said Oz, "you can't smell her… but I can. I know her scent by heart and I'm telling you, it's not her. There's nothing that you can say or do that will convince me."

"Willow" said Daniel as he ran back down the stairs after talking to the General, "Jack has given the go ahead but he needs to sign the NDA tomorrow."

"The what?" asked Oz as he looked at the small group in front of him in confusion.

"Non-Disclosure Agreement" said Faith.

"Thanks Daniel" said Willow as she turned to face Oz and walked towards him, "Oz, I need to show you something. I can't tell you what it is because there are too many people here who could overhear. But, if you tell anyone… including Bay, about what I'm about to show you… you'll be charged with treason. Do you understand?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Oz.

"Do you understand, Oz?" said Willow as she moved closer to Oz, "if you want to know, then you can't tell anyone. Not even your wife, not Buffy… not anyone. Someone will come tomorrow who'll ask you to sign a document."

"Listen" said Oz as Willow interrupted him.

"Oz" said Willow, "this is not just national security I'm talking about, but planetary security."

"What?" asked Oz as he looked at Faith, Willow and Daniel in confusion again.

"Willow" said Daniel, "Jack wants you to give him just the stuff on what happened to you. Limit everything else."

"Right" said Willow.

"What's going on?" asked Oz, "Planetary security?"

"You want to the truth about myself?" asked Willow as she placed her hands on Oz's face, "here it is."

"Whoa!" said Oz as he stepped back and looked at Willow, Faith and Daniel in shock after a few seconds had passed, "you…. you…."

"You know the truth now, Oz" said Willow as she stepped back after showing him through telepathy what happened to her during her possession by Anubis and the resultant cloning of her body, "please, don't tell anyone."

"How?" said Oz, "When? You…. you…. you died."

"Oz" said Willow as she looked at her ex, "it's me…. I'm Willow….. I may be a clone but I'm the Willow you've always known."

"I.. I…" said Oz, "I.. umm…. I .. need to go…. Bay's waiting for me… I….."

Willow then saw Oz running up the stairs as he opened the door.

"I'll go talk to him" said Faith as she went up the stairs.

"Willow" said Daniel, "are you alright?"

"No, Daniel" said Willow, "I never thought that I'd ever see Oz again, and even then, I never thought that he could pick out the change in my scent. I mean, Spike and Angel were easy to convince… but I forgot that Oz's sense of smell is much, much better than theirs."

"Come on up" said Daniel as he grabbed Willow's hand.

"Maybe you should go up first" said Willow.

"Willow" said Daniel, "he's in shock, you just showed him what happened to you and why. It's going to take some time for him to get used to it."

"I guess" said Willow.

"Dance?" said Daniel, "When I left, I think some silver haired guy… the same guy at the Council that time… was dancing with Anya. So I'm pretty free."

"Sure, Daniel" said Willow as she followed Daniel up the stairs and into the living room.

After dancing with Daniel and then Xander for a while, Willow noticed that Oz was walking towards them.

"Hey Xander" said Oz, "mind if I…..?"

"Sure, dude" said Xander, "I think Buffy's waiting for me."

"Oz?" said Willow as Xander walked away.

"I'm sorry" said Oz as he put his hands on Willow's waist, "it's just that.. well, I never expected….. you know."

"Me too" said Willow as she put her arms around his neck, "you should have seen me after.. that… I was a bit loopy."

"Yeah" said Oz, "that thing that happened would drive anyone a bit…. Loopy."

"So" said Willow, "where have you been?"

"Tibet" said Oz, "that's where I met Bay."

"Oh" said Willow.

"I came back, you know" said Oz, "I came back to Sunnydale."

"You did?" asked Willow, "when?"

"A few months after that whole thing with… you know" said Oz.

"Right" replied Willow.

"Buffy told me you left and joined the Air Force" said Oz, "I couldn't believe it at first.. but Tara showed me the emails you sent, and the pictures. You looked happy."

"I was" said Willow, "I am happy."

"What are you now?" asked Oz.

"A Captain" said Willow.

"Nice" said Oz as he suddenly looked sadly at Willow, "was it painful… you know…. After that happened?"

"All I felt was a tight pain in my chest" said Willow, "after that… it was like I fell asleep."

"Oh" said Oz.

"I'm happy for you, you know" said Willow, "I don't know your wife but I can tell that she loves you very much."

"Thanks" said Oz.

"And I can feel your love for her as well" said Willow.

"Are you heading back to Colorado Springs soon?" asked Oz.

"Tomorrow morning" said Willow, "Faith, Daniel and I have some work we need to finish up."

"Right" said Oz, "maybe we'll come by sometime? I mean if that's alright?"

"You're welcome anytime" said Willow as she gave Oz a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey" said Faith as she walked up behind Willow and tapped her shoulder, "last dance?"

"Of course" said Willow as Oz nodded and headed towards Bay, who in turn handed Kelden to Giles and the both of them started to dance.

"Everything alright?" asked Faith as she pulled Willow close and started to dance.

"Yea" said Willow, "he'll keep the secret, I trust him."

"Me too" said Faith as she looked at the pictures of Joyce and the family together, "you know, if Joyce was still alive, I'd have given anything to see her and Big-G together."

"Hah" said Willow, "that would have been something right?"

"Yeah" replied Faith, "we can always wish right?"

"Please don't say wish" smiled Willow.

"Yes, ma'am" said Faith as the music suddenly stopped and everyone saw Buffy and Xander on the foot of the staircase.

"Ladies and gentlemen" said Xander, "my lovely wife has something important to do before we go on our honeymoon where we'll be spending time in bed…. Just in bed with nothing…."

"Xander!" said Buffy as she punched Xander's arm.

"Sorry" said Xander as she grinned at Willow and Dawn.

"Anyway" said Buffy as she glanced at Willow, "it's time for the customary throwing of the bouquet so… well, good luck."

"Aim it at Dawn" shouted Faith.

"Hah" said Dawn, "bet'cha you get married before me."

"I'll take that bet" whispered Willow.

"Your recent runs at betting sucks" whispered Faith as she looked at Willow.

"Not this one" whispered Willow as she looked at Faith.

"Alright" said Buffy as she turned around, "ready?"

"Yes" said all the females in the living room.

"Here we go" said Buffy as she threw the bouquet and turned around.

She watched the bouquet fly through the air before it fell straight into the hands of Angel, who looked at the bouquet and then looked nervously at Buffy just as Cordelia hugged him.

"Oh dear lord" smiled Giles, "looks like its Angel's turn next"

"Huh?" said Angel as Cordelia squeezed his hand.

"Remember to invite us, Angel" said Buffy as she ran out the door with Xander, "and thanks.. all of you… see you in a week."

"So…. Marriage?" said Willow as she smirked at Angel and Cordelia.

"We haven't really.. you know…" said Cordelia.

As Willow was talking to Angel and Cordelia, Faith approached Daniel and Anya with a piece of paper.

"Anya" said Faith, "could I talk to Daniel alone?"

"Sure" said Anya as she gave Daniel a kiss and walked towards Willow.

"What's up?" asked Daniel as Faith handed him the piece of paper.

"Can you translate that for me into Ancient?" asked Faith as Daniel looked up in surprise.

"Faith" said Daniel, "this is…"

"I know" said Faith, "I already have the ring in my quarters on base. I'll be going to the workshop tomorrow to etch that message on it. Please, don't tell Red."

"I won't" said Daniel, "when are you….?"

"I don't know" said Faith as she looked at Willow, "I love her so much but I don't want it to be just at any time. I need… I want it to be sometime special."

"Yeah" said Daniel, "I can give you the translation tomorrow morning, but how are you going to keep this secret?"

"I'm not going to think about it, I'll be extremely cool about this particular thing" said Faith, "plus she respects my boundaries and won't actively read my mind even though we have the link."

"Alright" said Daniel with a smile, "tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow" replied Faith.

TBC.

 


	71. Moving Forward and Another Wedding

**Faith's Quarters, SGC, One month later, 1000 hours.**

Faith sat on her cot after having taken a shower following an appointment with the punching bag in the gym and a sparring session with Teal'c. Sighing, she looked at the drawer on her side table and reached for the key that opened the lock. After unlocking the drawer, she took out a small velvet box that she had hidden away in the back left side of the drawer.

Opening the small box, there was a hint of a smile on her face together with fear in her eyes. After taking out the ring, she put the box back down on the table and looked on at the inscription she etched on the inside of the band that hand one small diamond on it. After looking at the ring for a few minutes, she reached for the box again and put the ring back into the velvet slot before she closed the top slowly. She then sat down quietly with her thoughts as she handled the box with one thought echoing louder than all the others.

'Will she say yes?' thought Faith to herself, 'Will she accept me? What if it's too soon, and she gets scared?'

As she had these thoughts and the possible scenarios that could happen, including Willow leaving her for good and gravitating towards Tara, Faith started to tear up a little before she realized what she was doing and shook her head. She wiped the tears off her face and then put the ring back into the drawer she took it out from. She then locked the drawer and hid the key underneath the cot's mattress.

When she finally got up to change into her BDU's she heard someone knocking on the door and closed her eyes and exhaled once she sensed who it was.

"Faith?" asked Willow as she knocked on her girlfriend's door, "may I come in?"

"Yea" replied Faith as she zipped up her BDU's and sat back down on her cot as she put on her socks and shoes.

"You alright?" asked Willow as she entered the room and closed the door.

"Yea" replied Faith as she looked up at Willow, "why wouldn't I be."

"Well" said Willow as she sat next to Faith, "I know we agreed to not read each others minds, and I did show you how to block your thoughts from me through the link. But I couldn't do anything about the empathic bit. I'm sorry but I just felt a little bit of fear from you. And when you feel scared, that makes me scared too, because I can't ever think of you being scared over anything."

"Oh there are something's that I do fear" said Faith as she looked at Willow before she put her head on the redhead's shoulder, "I fear a lot of things."

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Willow.

"It's just a feeling I have that all of a sudden, everything will go into a downward spiral for all of us" said Faith as she closed her eyes, "especially you and me."

"Hey" said Willow as she kissed the top of her head, "the only way you're getting rid of me is if I die."

"Don't say that" said Faith, "I saw your dream remember? The one about you on the Phoenix and I saw the ship you were piloting explode and…"

"That was just a dream, Faith" said Willow quietly as she tried to soothe the brunette, "that was…"

"What if you saw the future?" asked Faith, "what if it was like the dream you had where Anubis took over your body and burned this planet? You changed that future… but what if you die, Red?"

"Faith" said Willow concerned, "where's this coming from? You're a slayer. You, of all people, know that there's the possibility that people could die at anytime. We could die next week during our next mission, or…"

"I know" said Faith as she raised her head and looked at Willow, "I guess, I'm just starting to think about all this because of Sam's wedding tomorrow."

"We're together, Faith" said Willow, "that's all that matters, we'll take everything as it comes."

"Yeah" said Faith as she lay her head on Willow's shoulder again.

"SG1, please report to the briefing room" said the voice of Walter, "SG1, please report to the briefing room."

"I guess that's us huh?" said Faith as she looked up and smiled at Willow.

"It is" replied Willow as she ran her hand through Faith's hair, "shall we go?"

"Yea" said Faith as she got up before turning around and helping Willow up. She then opened her room door and looked at the drawer she kept the ring in, and smiled.

**Briefing Room, SGC, 1030 hours.**

"Sir?" said Willow as she sat down at the table together with Faith.

"Red" said the General as he nodded his head.

Faith noticed that the General had this faraway look in his eyes as he nodded at the both of them.

"Everything alright, Sir?" asked Willow as she suddenly felt a gamut of emotions from the General.

"Huh?" said the General as he focused on Willow, just as Colonel Carter, Teal'c and Daniel walked into the room.

"You alright, Big-G?" asked Faith as she looked at Willow before looking at the General.

"Yeah" said the General as he looked at Faith before nodding at the others.

"Carter" said the General, "anything on interfacing the ZPM with our systems? Any idea on when we could try dialling Atlantis?"

"Willow and I have been working on that, Sir" said the Colonel, "we can finish up a program and a more efficient power transfer station for the ZPM within two weeks, instead of the month I mentioned in the brief last week."

"That's good" said Daniel, "means we could actually go to Atlantis. When's the Daedalus due?"

"About a week, Daniel" said the Colonel, "its shakedown cruise will be the journey to Atlantis and back."

"Red?" asked the General, "anything on your end?"

"We've got the Kull armour ready for human testing" said Willow, "Colonel Carter, Dr Lee and Dr. Brightman's newest underlayer for the suit works perfectly now in preventing burns to the body. And I've managed to lower the amount of absorption from both kinetic and energy weapons to a safe level for ordinary people to use the suits. The Colonel and I are now working on back engineering the cloak from the Ancient time ship. We should have a working prototype within six months to test in one of our F-302's."

"Cool" replied the General.

"O'Neill" said Teal'c, "there is something that I would like to… as you would say…. Bring up."

"Alright" said the General.

"As you know" said Teal'c, "I have fought for the freedom of Jaffa even before joining the SGC. And now with the creation of the Free Jaffa High Council, Bra'tac and I have been asked to serve as councellors."

"Congratulations, Big Guy" said Faith as Teal'c gave her a small bow.

"However" said Teal'c, "this would require I resign from the SGC so that I could give my full attention in helping my Jaffa brothers and sisters in creating this new government."

Oh" said Faith in shock as she glanced at the others who were also in shock, especially the General and Willow.

"T?" asked the General, "are you sure about this?"

"I am sorry, O'Neill" replied Teal'c, "but I have given this a great deal of thought. While I am forever thankful to the Tau'ri for its aid in helping us achieve this freedom, it is time that the Jaffa take hold of it and chart our own destiny."

"I won't force you to stay, T" said the General as he looked down at his table before he looked up at the people sitting at the table with him now.

"I have some news too" said the General as he looked at Willow first before looking at the others.

_O'Neill: "I'm so sorry, Red."_

_Willow: "Sir?"_

"Hammond is retiring in six months" said the General, "and.. well, I just received a call from the President this morning. It seems that Hammond recommended me for the job to head up Home World Security, and the President agrees with him. His call was to… well…."

"Reassignment, Sir?" asked the Colonel.

"He offered it to me, and I accepted it" said the General, "plus it came with a promotion as well."

"Congratulations, Sir" said Willow as Faith felt sadness coming from her girlfriend, despite the outward show of happiness she was showing.

"Thanks, Red" said the General as he looked down at the table.

"Jack?" said Daniel.

"This is the best" said the General, although it seems he was talking to himself rather than to the people in the room, "if I didn't take the position, the President could have appointed someone who is opposed to the SGC or has his own agenda or…."

"We understand, Jack" said Daniel.

"Indeed, O'Neill" said Teal'c, "this is a great opportunity."

"It is, Sir" said Colonel Carter.

"You should be happy" said Faith, "like you said, if it was anyone else…. Who knows what they could have done. At least you know what the people here go through everyday and the role this place plays in the planet's defence."

"She's right, sir" said Willow as she looked at the table fighting the tears from coming to her eyes, "you should be happy."

"Right" said the General quietly before he looked at the Colonel.

"Carter" continued the General, "I received a call from General Murray at Area 51. He called right after I talked to the President."

"Sir?" asked Colonel Carter.

"I remember what you talked to me about in the cabin" said the General, "that you wanted off SG1 and stay on-base instead of going through the Gate."

"Ma'am?" said Willow in surprise, "why?..."

"Sam?" asked Faith and Daniel in surprise.

"You didn't tell them?" asked the General.

"I'm sorry" replied the Colonel and she looked down at her boots, "after the cabin, we were all so busy that it must have slipped my mind."

"Sam?" said Daniel, "what's going on?"

"Pete wanted me to take up a safer position within the SGC" said the Colonel.

"But, ma'am" said Willow as she tried her best to hold off her anger, "with all due respect….."

"I realize how everyone here feels about my decision" said the Colonel as she glanced at Willow. She could see that Faith was holding on to the redhead's hand tightly and she realized how Willow really felt about her decision, "but I'm getting married tomorrow. And.. well.. what Pete said was right, I could die at any time going through the Gate. What happens when we have kids, do I want them to grow up without a mother?"

"Sam" said Daniel, "but that would mean…"

"I know there is a risk to my career, Daniel" said the Colonel, "I've thought about all that and I've made my decision."

"Are you certain, Colonel Carter?" asked Teal'c.

"Yes" said the Colonel.

"I see" replied Teal'c.

"Anyway" said the General as he looked at the Colonel before rubbing his forehead, "General Murray called and he wants you to head up the Stargate Research and Development programs out of Area 51. I know it's not teaching at the Academy but you'll be able to work in a safe environment and, at the same time, handle all the tech that SG teams bring through the Gate."

"Sir" said the Colonel, "it is Nevada, I don't know if Pete will go for it."

"Carter" said the General, "I told you at the cabin that I don't want to see you throw away a career you've built over years, this will ensure that you can still move up the chain of command. An Academy position? I'm just scared you'll be stuck."

"I understand, Sir" said the Colonel.

"Red? Faith? Daniel? Any requests?" asked the General in jest, when suddenly Daniel held up a hand.

"Daniel?" asked the General surprised.

"I… well…." Said Daniel nervously.

"Out with it Daniel" said the General.

"Well" said Daniel, "I wasn't going to bring it up until everything was confirmed with the Daedalus but since everyone is giving out their wish list.."

"Daniel" said the General.

"Since the Daedalus is almost done testing the hyperdrive" said Daniel, "and since we have the capacity to contact Atlantis.."

"If the team is still alive" said the General, "for all we know, Atlantis could be under water and the expedition team dead."

"Let's assume that the expedition team is alive" said Daniel, "I'd like to be reassigned to Atlantis, studying the home of the Ancients…. That's like my dream come true."

"Daniel?" said the General, "what about your place here, there's no one…"

"Dawn" said Daniel, "I'm recommending her for full inclusion into the SGC. Not just six months here and six months with the BPRI. She can replace me, Jack."

"I… I'll think about it" said the General, "but if you're so eager to go."

"I am" said Daniel, "I mean... I'd like to."

"Then" said the General as he rubbed his forehead again, "I'll allow it, talk to Dawn as soon as you can. I'll inform Miss Chase about this. Right now, Dawn's not exclusive to any one organization so I'll offer her a contract with Home World. That way she'll be placed on loan with the SGC. But it depends on her, and if she refuses, you're finding someone better than you."

"Great" said Daniel.

"Faith?" asked the General.

"I thought it over about what you said in the cabin, right before we returned" said Faith, "about the Daedalus shakedown cruise?"

"Yes?" said the General.

"I talked to Red about it and we agreed that I should do it" said Faith, "but I have a condition."

"OK?" said the General.

"I still get to Gate travel when I get back" said Faith as she looked at Willow, "and I still want to be on SG1."

'Of course" replied the General who looked at Willow.

"Red?"

"I.. ummm.. I'd like to stay" said Willow as she looked at the General, "I mean ever since I fell here, my dream's been to go through the Gate.. so I'd like to continue doing that."

"Alright" said the General as he looked at both Faith and Willow, "but SG1 will be temporarily retired, until the new commanding officer of the base appoints a new leader for the team. IN the meantime, the both of you will go off-world with Reynolds and SG3."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow.

"Ok then" said the General as he stood up, "I guess this is it… dismissed."

"Yes, sir" said both Willow and the Colonel as they got up as well.

"Red, can I see you in my office?" asked the General.

"Yes.. yes, sir" said Willow as she followed the General to his office and closed the door.

"Sam" said Daniel, "I'll see you tomorrow…. Are you sure about leaving the SGC?"

"Are you?" asked the Colonel as she hugged Daniel.

"Yes" said Daniel, "I've discussed it with Anya and we both agree that this would be better. I mean I could still come back every few months since we now have the capacity for it, and she's busy with the BPRI…. So… yeah."

"Teal'c" said Daniel as he stepped back from the hug with Colonel Carter and shook the Jaffa's hand, "I wish you all the best my friend."

"Me too, Teal'c" said Colonel Carter, "we'll miss you."

"She's right, Big-Guy" said Faith as she glanced back at Willow, "Red will miss you too."

"I shall miss you all" said Teal'c as he bowed to everyone.

"How about some coffee?" asked Daniel.

"Indeed" said Teal'c with a smile.

"You guys go ahead" said Faith, "I'll wait for Red."

"Alright" said Daniel as he, Teal'c and the Colonel walked away.

Faith turned around to walked towards the window that looked down at the Stargate when she sensed someone behind her. Turning around, she saw that it was Colonel Carter coming up to her.

"Sam?" said Faith.

"I couldn't walk away without apologizing" said the Colonel, "you and Willow have been good… no…. great friends to me and I should have told you what I wanted to do…. You know… get into a scientific only position."

"Sam" said Faith, "Red and I really are happy for you and…."

"I know Willow isn't" said the Colonel.

"Sam" sighed Faith, "we support you no matter what."

"I..." replied the Colonel as Faith interrupted her.

"But" said Faith, "look… Red will never tell you this so I will, I think you're making the wrong move by leaving the SGC just because of what Pete told you."

"Faith" said the Colonel.

"No" replied Faith, "I get your reasons… I really do, but there are other couples in the military who face the same thing everyday right? I mean, I admit that our situation…. With the Gate and all is unique, but if you think about it… it's not different to anyone who gets deployed to a mission overseas."

"I realize that, Faith" said the Colonel as she turned around to look into the General's office, "but I'm getting older, and my luck with guys isn't great. Pete is the first guy I met who loves me, he's the first guy I've met who's normal. And I need some normality in my life."

"Sam, if he loves you he wouldn't be asking you to give up your career" said Faith, "can you tell me honestly that you won't miss going through that Gate? Cause I can tell you right now, I can't think of what I'd do if Red didn't vouch for me to join the SGC."

"I'm getting married, Faith" said the Colonel softly, "there has to be some sort of compromise."

"Sam" said Faith, "if you take the job in Nevada, we'll support you two hundred percent. That's the absolute truth… but what would you do if Pete refuses to compromise and insists that you stay here?"

"I... I... really don't know" said the Colonel.

**General O'Neill's Office, at that same time.**

Willow glanced to her side as she looked at Faith talking to Colonel Carter before she looked at the General who was looking back at her.

"Red?" said the General.

"Sir?" asked Willow.

"Are you ok with all this?" asked the General.

"Yes sir" said Willow.

"Red" said the General.

"Sir"

"Red"

"Sir"

"Red" said the General, "if I remember correctly, you once told me about a certain wish you made to bring you here. Can I expect something like that again?"

"Of course not, Sir" said Willow surprised, "I.. I'd like to think I've changed from that girl who dropped onto that briefing room table all those years ago."

"I know you have" whispered the General, "so I need to know the truth from you. How do you feel?"

"I… I'm angry, Sir" said Willow as she closed her eyes, "I know that reassignments are part and parcel of being in the military but… I mean… I can't help but get angry at the entire situation. You're leaving, Colonel Carter's leaving because that… that…. Child in a man's body says that she should leave… Teal'c's leaving and now Daniel said he wants to leave…. I'm sorry Sir but I can't help but feel angry about the whole situation."

"We're still here, Red" said the General, "I'll be in D.C. just a phone call away, Carter… wherever she ends up will be the same way… just a phone call, Teal'c will be just a simple Gate address away and as for Daniel…. Well, two weeks on a ship. But…"

"We have to still move on with our lives" said Willow.

"Yes" replied the General as he looked at Faith, "I'm glad you're staying here… I'm glad that the both of you are staying here."

"Yes Sir" said Willow quietly.

"Listen" said the General, "Until we get someone new here to take over SG1, all of the current mission orders for the team have been scrapped. And while Faith will be on the month long shakedown cruise, how would you like to join me in D.C? I need to find an apartment there and I could sure use the help. But before that, we need to talk to a friend of mine. I recommended Hank Landry for this job after I accepted the Home World position, and the President agreed. We're going to go talk to him and offer him this position. I also will be showing him your and Faith's file should he agree."

"Alright, Sir" said Willow as the General got up and walked around the table.

"Everything will be alright, Red" said the General as he hugged the redhead, "you'll see, everything will be alright."

"Yes, Sir" replied Willow as she nodded her head on his shoulder.

**Colonel Carter's house, the next day, 1230 hours.**

"Ma'am?" asked Willow as she peeked her head inside the Colonel's bedroom, which became known as the Bridal Room, "Faith and Cassie said that you wanted to see me after Pete's mother was done?"

"Willow" smiled the Colonel as she motioned Willow to come in, "she's gone, please come in."

Willow walked into the room in her bridesmaid dress and walked towards the Colonel.

"Willow" said the Colonel, "thanks for your support in all this, it's been really important to me."

"Always, ma'am" said Willow, "I'll always support you no matter what."

"I know that you disagree with me doing this" said the Colonel as she held Willow's hand, "I just wanted to explain to you why I…."

"Ma'am" said Willow as she smiled and squeezed the Colonel's hands, "you don't need to explain anything, I'm happy…. We're happy for you…. and no matter what we'll always be there for you."

"She's right, Carter" said the General as he peeked into through the door.

"Sir" smiled the Colonel, "please come in."

"Carter" said the General as he looked at Willow.

"IF you'd excuse me, ma'am" said Willow as she started to walk away, "I think I hear my phone ringing."

"I don't hear anything" said the General.

"Its on vibrate" replied Willow.

"I'd still hear something" replied eh General.

"It's….. umm… on a different vibrational frequency that no one over a certain age could hear, Sir" said Willow as she closed the door behind her as she walked out.

"Did she just say I'm old?" asked the General as Colonel Carter tried not to laugh.

"No giggling, Carter" said the General, "You'll…. Well you wont really ruin anything.. so… go ahead and giggle. Ignore my previous orders."

"Thanks, Sir" laughed the Colonel.

"You look beautiful, Carter" said the General as he stepped back, "a vision in white."

"Sir" said the Colonel, "for this day, please just call me Sam?"

"As long as just for this day you call me Jack" grinned the General.

"Yes, Si….. I mean.. Jack" blushed the Colonel.

"I think Jacob's downstairs already" said the General, "if you want, I can…"

"Wait" said the Colonel as she grabbed his arm.

"Sam?" asked the General.

"I… I'm sorry" said Colonel Carter, "I wish that it could have been different…. I wish everything could have been different."

"I know" said the General as he caressed her cheek and she leaned into his hand, "but if things were different, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have joined the program. I would be retired and living with Sara somewhere. Just know that I'm glad that I've met you and the others."

"Sir… Jack, about that offer with Area 51" said the Colonel as General O'Neill interrupted her.

"Not today, Sam" said the General, "today you celebrate your day of happiness; we can talk about everything else after your… honeymoon. I asked General Murray to give you a month to decide…. So you've got time."

"I understand, Jack" said the Colonel.

"I just want you to be happy, Sam" said the General.

"I know" said Colonel Carter as she hugged the General, "I'm so glad that you came."

"I'd go to hell and back for you" said General O'Neill, "so what would make you think that I'd miss the happiest day of your life."

"Thank you" said the Colonel as she placed her head on his chest.

"Dawn" said Willow as she came out from the kitchen, "you ready?"

"Yep" grinned Dawn, "two weddings in two months… this is so cool."

"Hah" said Faith as she came up behind Willow and put her arms around her waist, "it is."

"I know" smiled Willow as she leaned back and kissed Faith.

Just then, the small group heard the doorbell ring and Willow went up to open it.

"Teal'c" said Willow smiling as she stepped aside with Daniel and Anya following him into the house.

"Hey Anya" said Willow as she hugged the vengeance demon, "everything going alright."

"Yep" grinned Anya as she looked at Daniel, "everything's alright."

"Cool" smiled Willow as General Carter, in his full dress blues, approached Willow.

"Captain" said the General.

"Sir" smiled the redhead, "please, call me Willow."

"Alright" smiled the General, "have you seen Sam? Is she ready? It's almost time to leave."

"Yes, Sir" laughed the redhead, "I think General O'Neill's talking to her right now."

"Oh" said the General, "I better get up there and remind her that it's time to leave."

As she watched General Carter run up the stairs, she heard the doorbell going off again.

"Hey Red" said a very familiar face as Willow grinned, "how's it going?"

"Jon" said Willow as she hugged the General's clone, "how are you? What have you been up to?"

"I'm alright" said Jon as Willow hugged him tightly, "ummm… Red… can't breathe."

"Sorry" said Willow sheepishly as she stepped back and let him in.

"Jon?" said Daniel.

"Hey Danny-boy" said Jon as he shook Daniel's hand.

"Oh" said Daniel, "meet Anya, my date… well, my girlfriend really."

"Really?" said Jon as he shook Anya's hand, "you made a great catch, just so you know."

"Thank you" smiled Anya.

"Jon" said Willow, "this is Faith Lehane, the newest member of SG1"

"HI" replied Jon, "I'm Jon O'Neill."

"Wait" said Faith, "you related to Red's boss?"

"He's…. well… he's the clone I told you about" said Willow.

"Oh!" said Faith as she stepped back, "damn he was cute when he was younger."

"Hey" said Willow, "you telling me I'm not cute?"

"I never said that" grinned Faith.

"Wait a sec" said Jon as he looked at Willow and then Faith, "don't tell me…. the both of you are…..?"

"Yep" said Willow.

"Huh…" said Jon surprised, "that's cool."

"Jon O'Neill" said Teal'c as he walked out of the kitchen, "I is a welcome sight to see you again."

"Hey T" said Jon as he shook the Jaffa's hand, "how goes the battle against the snakes?"

"OH" said Daniel, "we have a lot to talk about… but later… you know.."

"Yea" said Jon as he head a familiar voice.

"Willow" said Dawn as she walked out of the kitchen, "here's the juice you… JON?!"

"Dawn?" asked Jon as everyone looked at the two in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Dawn, "I asked you if you wanted to go to a wedding as my plus one and you said you were already booked for another wedding."

"Yeah" said Jon, "this one. And you said you couldn't come with me because you we booked for another wedding."

"Yea" said Dawn, "this one."

"Wait.. wait… wait… hold on" said Willow, "the both of you know each other?"

"Oh" said Faith as she looked at Dawn, "he's the one you told me about? The one you were.. you know… 'dating'?"

"You knew?" asked Willow as she looked at Faith.

"She never told me his name" said Faith, "plus I promised I'd keep it a secret."

"So the two of you are dating?" asked Daniel, "seriously?"

"Daniel" said Jon.

"This is just too funny" said Daniel as he started to laugh.

"Daniel" said Willow as she couldn't help but smile, "it's not funny…."

"Hey guys" said General O'Neill as he walked down the stairs when he saw Jon in the living room.

"Hey old man" grinned Jon.

"You've grown" said the General nonchalantly.

"And I hear you became a General" said Jon with a smirk.

"Yea" replied the General.

"Jack… Jack…" said Daniel as he tried his best not to laugh, "guess what, Jon and Dawn are…"

Daniel couldn't help it but start laughing hard.

"Huh?" said the General as he looked at Dawn while shrugging his shoulders.

"Sir" said Willow, "Jon and Dawn are dating."

"Oh" said the General in surprise as he looked at both Jon and Dawn while grinning, "why, ain't I lucky."

"What's going on?" asked a confused Dawn.

"Dawnie" said Willow as she put her arm around her shoulders, "do you think Jon is cute? Honestly."

"Red" said Jon as he blushed.

"Well…" said Dawn as she whispered into her ear, "yea, he's kinda hot."

"Alright" said Willow, "well, full disclosure then."

"Jon is Big-G's clone" said Faith as Dawn's mouth hung open.

"Clone?" said a surprised Dawn, "clone?"

"Yea" said Jon, "I understand if you…."

Suddenly Jon stopped talking as everyone in the room started to get into a hysterical laughing fit, including Dawn.

**Air Force Academy Chapel, Colorado Springs, 1330 hours.**

Willow stood behind Cassie, who had come to the Colonel's home soon after the whole laughing fit was over and all Dawn and Jon could do was smile at each other. She glanced back at Faith and smiled while looking out at the guests who had seated on the pews. She saw the Colonel's brother who had set the two of them up and made a mental note to one day give him a piece of her mind. She then looked at the rest of the bride' side of the chapel which consisted of the majority of the SGC personnel. She saw Teal'c seated next to Daniel and Anya, along with Dawn and Jon who were seated next to General O'Neill.

"Red" whispered Faith, "some of the groomsmen are giving us the look."

"The look?" asked Willow.

"You know" said Faith as she gave a little smirk, "the look."

"Oh" whispered Willow, "that look."

"Yep" replied Faith.

"Oh if they only knew" replied Cassie as she looked back at Willow.

"Where's Dominic?" whispered Willow.

"There" nodded Cassie, "next to Uncle Jack."

"Oh" said Willow as she noticed a nervous looking young man, "well, you better tell him to be careful or else the General will have his say."

"He's a nice boy" smiled Cassie.

It was at that moment that the wedding march started to play and the three young bridesmaids looked towards the entrance at Colonel Carter who was all in white and General Carter who stood smart in his dress blues as her arm wrapped around his.

"It's not too late, Sam" grinned the General.

"Dad" said the Colonel, "I'm sure you'll get to like him, he's like an acquired taste."

"I know" said the General as he walked down the aisle with his daughter as everyone stood up and looked towards them, "doesn't mean that I have to like him. Just remind him that if he does anything to hurt you in anyway, there's a mountain full of civilians, Airmen, Marines and Army personnel that would like to have a go at him."

"I'll be sure to tell him dad" smiled the Colonel, "and don't forget that we have a psionic and a young woman with preternatural abilities."

"I haven't forgotten" replied the General, "that was already implied in when I…."

Just at that moment, as they passed by General O'Neill, that they heard his phone go off.

Smiling at the General, the Colonel and General Carter passed him as he picked up the phone to silence it and put it on vibration mode, before putting it back into his pocket. When everyone sat back down, he felt the phone vibrate again but he ignored it.

Faith was looking at the Colonel and noted how beautiful she looked as she stepped up to the alter after General Carter had given her away to Pete and went back to his seat. While looking at the smiling Colonel, she noticed a sudden movement in her peripheral vision. Turning her head, she noticed that the movement was actually from the General as he picked up his phone. Looking pissed as he answered it, Faith suddenly noticed the General's demeanour change as he put the phone back into his pocket and looked straight ahead. She couldn't be sure but she noticed a hint of a smile on his face.

Willow, having seen the same thing, was unsure of what was going on but from the emotions coming off the General, she knew that it had to be big.

_Willow: "Sir. Everything alright?"_

_O'Neill: "Oh yeah."_

While the ceremony was going on, Willow couldn't concentrate. She was wondering what had improved the General's mood so much. Once all the vows were done and the rings exchanged, Willow and the others clapped for the Colonel as the priest informed Pete that he could kiss his bride.

As the Colonel walked towards the entrance so that they could change and get to the reception, she passed General O'Neill. She saw him smiling at her before turning towards Willow and Faith… the smile that said something possibly good had just happened. The Colonel looked back as the General, followed by Dawn, Jon, Daniel, Anya and Teal'c ran towards her father, Willow and Faith. She couldn't see their reactions as she ran down the stairs and wondered to herself if this was really it. At first she didn't really think about anything that would happen after she got married, but now she did. Her biggest wonder was now if she would be frozen out of the group of close knit friends she had made, and for the first time since she said 'I do'; she felt a pain in her chest.

"Jack" said Daniel as the chapel started to clear out with everyone getting ready to go for the reception, "what's going on?"

"Listen" said the General as he pulled everyone out through a side door which led to a quiet side of the parking lot. Making sure that there was no one there, the General spoke again.

"I got a call from the SGC" continued the General, "they received a three second data burst from a certain location."

"Just three seconds?" asked Willow.

"Highly compressed data burst" said the General, "Walter used Carter's algorithm to uncompress it and…."

"Sir?" said Willow, "what was in the data burst?"

"I need you" said the General as he looked at Willow, "to head back to the SGC and confirm the data. I know we're all supposed to be in Carter's reception but this takes priority. At least for a few hours, so Red just confirm the contents of the data burst and then head back to the reception. We can have a full briefing tomorrow."

"But sir" said Willow, "what's this all about? Where did the data come from?"

"Atlantis" grinned the General as everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

 


	72. A Very Interesting Reception

**Stargate Command, 1345 hours.**

Willow had just parked her car at the base parking lot on the surface before she hurriedly exited the vehicle and locked the doors. Still in her bridesmaid dress, she walked past the NORAD personnel who did a double take at her as they passed the redhead.

"Hi Sarge" said Willow as she signed in at the lobby on the surface.

"Captain" said the Sergeant as he raised his face after drinking his coffee and almost dropped the cup in surprise once he saw Willow in the bright blue dress.

"Wow" said the Sergeant.

"Everything alright?" smiled Willow as she walked towards the elevator and took out her passkey from the purse she was carrying.

"Ye…. Yes…" said the frantic sergeant as he tried to quickly compose himself, "umm… sorry… I didn't mean to…. I mean…. Please don't report me."

"Don't worry about it" smiled Willow as she entered the elevator and waved at the man as the door's closed, "I'm flattered."

Once the elevator reached the tenth floor, Willow got off and signed in at the next desk before taking the elevator to the SGC.

"Captain" said the Sergeant who was manning that particular desk, "I take it Colonel Carter's wedding was…"

"Yep" said Willow, "just came back to check something out before I have to go back to the reception."

"Whatever it is must be pretty important" said the Sergeant, "I mean for you to come back… not that it's not good to see you."

"I understand" smiled Willow as the elevator doors opened, "but yeah, it's pretty important."

"Very well" said the Sergeant as he held the doors open for Willow.

"Thank you kind sir" smiled Willow as she entered the elevator and inserted her passkey into the slot, "see ya."

"Bye Captain" said the Sergeant as the elevator doors closed.

Willow pressed the button for the floor where her quarters was located and took out her passkey from the slot. She needed to change into her on-base BDU's as she didn't want to ruin the beautiful dress she was wearing.

"Need to wear this to the reception" said Willow as she raised the hem of the dress and she hurriedly existed the elevator and walked towards her quarters.

**Stargate Control Room, SGC. 15 minutes later.**

"Walter" said Willow as she manned the computer next to the technician.

"Captain" replied the balding man, "we received the highly compressed data burst some time ago. Once we confirmed that the cryptographic signature was from Dr. Weir and Dr. McKay, I immediately notified General O'Neill."

"Thanks Walter" said Willow as she decompressed the file onto the adjacent computer and looked at the data that was populating the computer screen.

"Whoa" said Willow in surprise, "they sent us everything… Logs, Mission Reports, schematics on Atlantis, personal letters, and… this looks like…."

"Captain?" asked Walter as he came up beside Willow and looked at the computer screen,

"It's a message from Dr. Weir" said Willow as she opened the file. The both of them looked on as a video message from a tired Dr. Weir played on the screen. They sat transfixed as the message played on about how an enemy of the Ancients, the Wraith, were on the way to Atlantis. She said that four massive ships, Hive Ships she called them… complete with cruisers and smaller ships called Darts were on the way to attacking them.

"A week" said Walter in shock as he looked at Willow, "we don't…."

"We need to do something" said Willow as she opened another file labelled 'Wraith'.

"Oh my" said Walter as he and Willow watched as Dr. Beckett was talking about the Wraith and their ability to suck the life-forces of living beings and how they fed on the humans of the Pegasus galaxy, how they treated the people more like cattle than anything. It was then that Dr. Weir joined Dr. Beckett on the video to tell them that the Wraith was coming after the Atlantis database, that they were coming for the location of Earth and that if they found it. Earth, and by extension, the entire Milky Way Galaxy would be in trouble.

"That's what I….." said Willow softly as she remembered the nightmare she had as she rubbed her face, "my God."

"Space Vampires" said Walter, "I guess Miss Lehane won the pool."

"Yea" replied Willow as she leaned back on her chair and rubbed her face again, "but at least vampires can turn someone into a vampire. From the data they sent us, these Wraith steal the life force from any living human."

"That's even scarier" said Walter.

'Yeah' thought Willow to herself as the video kept on playing, 'but in my dream, that Wraith returned Athena's life force, I felt it…. So does that mean that…. Damn, I don't know if they know that yet.'

"Walter" said Willow as she pressed some keys on the computer, "I know you're eager to go to the reception after Captain Conners gets back in an hour, but I need you to take out the parts with the personal messages for the expedition members' families and, with some of the other technicians, burn them onto disks. Those should be sent to General O'Neill to look over in case they mention anything that's security related. In the meantime, I'll go through the data and then write a preliminary report for the General."

"That could take a few hours, Captain" said Walter as he nodded his head, "don't you need to be at the reception? I mean you are one of the Colonel's bridesmaids."

"I'm one of them" said Willow as she hit a few more buttons, "but our people in Atlantis will be attacked in a week, I need to bring all relevant information to the General right now. It can't wait till tomorrow."

"You want me to call the General?" asked Walter.

"No" said Willow, "let him enjoy the reception for a couple of hours. He'll be getting a headache once we return to the reception with some of this information. Oh, and prepare a secure tablet for me, full encryption protocols."

"Alright" said Walter as he went over to his computer and started to download the personal messages.

"If you finish everything, and once Captain Conners is here" said Willow, "you should go ahead to the reception. And If I'm done before you, I'll wait up and we'll go together. How does that sound?"

"I'm alright with that" said Walter.

"Cool" said Willow as she grabbed some printouts and a disk, "I'll be in my quarters."

"Alright Captain" said Walter, "I'll let you know once everything is done."

"Thanks, Walter" said Willow as she ran up the stairs.

"Huh" said Walter to himself, "Space Vampires, who'd have known."

**Garden of the Gods Club and Resort, Colorado Springs, 1445 hours.**

"Faith.. Cassie" smiled the Colonel as she hugged the brunette and the redhead as she and Pete welcomed guests into the room they were holding the reception in.

"I'm happy for you, Sam" said Cassie as she kissed the Colonel's cheek.

"Peter" said Cassie.

"Cassandra" replied Pete.

"Peter" grinned Faith as she reached out her hand.

"Faith" said Pete as he took her hand and shook it before Faith leaned forward and gave him a hug.

"If you harm her in any way" whispered Faith into his ear as she tightly squeezed his hand, "well, I don't need to tell you….."

"Yeah" said Pete as Faith stepped back, "you have a tight grip."

"I work out a lot" said Faith as she put her hand on Cassie's shoulder and led her into the room.

"Where's Uncle Jack?" asked Cassie as she and Faith turned around.

"There he is" said Faith as she nodded at the General who was coming up the stairs behind Teal'c, Daniel, Anya, Jon, Dawn and Dominic.

"Anya" said the Colonel, "Thanks for coming."

"Beautiful wedding" said Anya as she wrapped her arm around Daniel's.

"Yeah, Sam" said Daniel, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Daniel" said the Colonel as she hugged the archaeologist.

"Peter" said Daniel as he shook Pete's hand and smiled as he noticed the anger in Pete's eyes.

The Couple, at least the Colonel, happily welcomed Teal'c, Dominic, Jon and Dawn who went into the room and met up with Faith and Cassie.

"I guess that's our table" said Daniel as he spotted their table number.

"That's right next to the rest rooms" said Cassie as she looked back and glared at Pete, "must be that moron's idea."

"Hide me, quick" said Faith as the group tried to hide her from the view of the Colonel and Pete. Cassie saw that Faith ran to their table and switched the number with another empty table before she came back to the group.

"Hey look" grinned Jon once Faith returned, "there's our table, next to the happy couple's it seems."

"Yeah" grinned Faith as she led the group to their new table and sat down, "what do you know, lucky us."

"Where's Willow?" said the Colonel as she looked around and noticed the redhead was missing.

"Huh" snickered Pete, "maybe she decided to bail."

"Pete" said the Colonel, "she wouldn't."

"Come on" said Pete as he noticed both General's O'Neill and Carter walking towards them, "she's never supported you marrying me, so this is her way of… you know… rebelling…. Speaking out against our marriage."

"Then why was she there in the chapel as my bridesmaid?" asked the Colonel.

"Maybe she wanted to show you up?" said Pete, "come on Sam, I told you something like this could happen but you insisted on having her come to the wedding. You insisted on having her be one of your bridesmaids."

"She wouldn't do that" said the Colonel as she shook the hands of more of their guests.

"You said it yourself, Sam" said Pete as he looked around, "where is she? She left without telling you anything."

As the guests kept on coming, Colonel Carter couldn't help but feel deep in her heart that maybe Pete was right. She knew that Willow didn't like Pete, she really didn't support her marriage although she said that she would support the Colonel if she decided to go through with it.

'But leave just like that?' thought the Colonel to herself, 'she wouldn't do that…. She's not that type of a person.'

"Carter?" said the General as he stood in front of the Colonel.

"Sir" said Colonel Carter, "Sam, please. Just for today."

"Sorry" said the General as she grinned at the Colonel, "I'm just so used to Carter."

"It's alright, Jack" said the Colonel.

"Lovely wedding" said the General looking at Colonel Carter, "and a lovely spot for the reception."

"Thank you, Jack" said Pete as he put his arm around the Colonel's waist, "this place was my idea, and thank you again."

"Right" said the General as he patted Pete's shoulder and squeezed it hard on his last pat before he walked past the couple and waved at Daniel, "good for you."

"Sam" said General Carter.

"Dad" replied the Colonel with a smile as she hugged him tightly.

"Hi dad" said Pete as the General died a little inside, "is it alright if I say hello to Sel'mak?"

"He's actually occupied right now" said General Carter as he glanced at Colonel Carter, "maybe another time."

"Sure" smiled Pete as he shook the General's hand.

"I'm sure Willow's coming" said the Colonel once her father walked towards General O'Neill, "I mean.. she has to be."

"Sam" said Pete quietly, "I'm sorry, but she's not the girl you thought she was."

"Maybe I'll go and ask the General" said Colonel Carter as she turned to head towards the General who had already sat down at the table when Pete grabbed her arm.

"Sam" said Pete, "we still have other guests coming, it would be rude if you weren't here to greet them."

"Right" sighed the Colonel as she looked at the General sitting among the other members of SG1 and Anya, Dominic, Cassie, Dawn and Jon, "maybe I'll ask him after we're done with the greetings."

"We then have speeches and meeting everyone" said Pete as he held on to her waist, "it'll take time but you'll be able to talk to him soon."

"Yeah" said the Colonel as she glanced back at Faith who was laughing at something the General had said before she turned around to welcome more guests.

**Garden of the Gods Club and Resort, Colorado Springs, 1745 hours.**

"Hi" said Willow as she and Walter approached the usher who was standing outside the closed double doors that led into the event room, "we're here for Colonel Carter's reception."

"I'm sorry" said the usher, "the groom gave me explicit instructions not to let anyone in."

"Yea" replied Willow as she looked at Walter and wrapped her arms around his, and then at the usher, "I'm one of the bridesmaids and this her colleague. Now you wouldn't want to get the bride pissed off would you?"

"I'm sorry" said the usher, "but the groom gave explicit instructions."

"Of course he did" said Willow as she reached into her purse, "hold on."

The usher looked on as Willow dialled a number on a cell phone she just took out as she handed a black cover that seemed to contain something to Walter.

"Hi General" said Willow, "yeah…. I'm outside… seems like there's a situation… was hoping that you could… oh… thanks."

"Miss" said the Usher, "I'm sorry, General or not.. I can't…"

It was then that the double doors opened and General Carter walked out and looked at Willow and Walter, before looking at the Usher.

"Willow?" asked the General, "what's going on out here?"

"Apparently we're not allowed inside, Sir" said Willow.

"And why not?" asked the General as he looked at the Usher, "well, young man?"

"I… I'm sorry" said the Usher, "the groom…."

"Do you know who I am?" asked the General as he walked towards the Usher.

"A… a General?" said the Usher.

"I am" said General Carter, "but I'm much… much… more worse, I'm the father of the bride."

"Yes, sir" said the Usher.

"And these two" said the General as he looked at Willow and Walter, "are my daughter's guests. Is that clear?"

"Yes" said the Usher.

"Good" said the General as he glared at the usher, before turning to look at Willow and Walter, "come on, let's go in."

"Yes Sir" said Walter as he walked into the room which overlooked the mountains outside the large glass windows leading to a large deck.

"Wow" said Willow, "not a bad place."

"Captain" said Walter as he pointed to where Siler and Dr. Felger were waving at him, "I'll… ummm…."

"Sure" smiled Willow, "thanks for waiting for me, I know you finished way earlier than me."

"Of course, Captain" said Walter as he headed to the table while General Carter placed his hand on her shoulder and led her to the table that SG1 and the others had 'requisitioned' earlier.

"Sorry, I'm late Sir" said Willow as she looked at General Carter.

"It's alright" said the General, "but Sam was a bit worried about you, I haven't told her anything yet. I don't want to take away from her reception and honeymoon."

"I understand, Sir" said Willow, "but this was something that couldn't wait, I'll go over the contents of this tablet with General O'Neill, and then apologize to Colonel Carter."

"Alright" smiled General Carter.

"Red" said General O'Neill as he stood up.

"Sir" smiled Willow, "I.. umm…. Maybe if we could go outside? There are some urgent things we need to talk about."

"Sure" said General O'Neill, "Jacob? You coming?"

"I'm retired, Jack" said General Carter.

"Come on" said General O'Neill as he motioned for General Carter to join them outside, "there's an offer I have for you."

"OK" said General Carter confused.

As Willow followed the two General's to the empty deck, Willow turned around to close the glass doors to give them some privacy while the three of them talked about what was on the tablet she was carrying. While she was closing the doors, she saw that Daniel was dancing away with Anya, as were the other couples that she knew, including the Colonel and Pete. Looking around she saw that Faith was dancing with someone she didn't recognize.

'Must be one of the Potato's people' she thought to herself.

Willow then smirked when the guy moved one of his hands down past her lower back.

_Willow: "Looks like you're dancing with Mr. Grabby McGrabbypants."_

She smiled when Faith suddenly turned around and looked straight at her with a huge smile on her face.

_Willow: "Feel up to joining us out here? You won't believe what came through."_

_Faith: "Hell yeah, this drunk moron has been trying to feel me up for the past ten minutes. I'm this close to going all Slayer on him."_

_Willow: "Glad you didn't"_

_Faith: "I'll be right out."_

Faith watched as Willow nodded before turning to her dance partner.

"Alright guy" said Faith, "I gotta go. I'm required somewhere else."

"Come on babe" said the man as he tightened his hold on Faith's waist, "you can come with me. Get it? Come with me?"

"Right" said Faith as she rolled her eyes, "you're hilarious."

"I've got a room here" whispered the man as he leaned into Faith's ear, "we can get some privacy and…."

"If you finish that sentence" said Faith, "I swear to you that I'll knee you in the nuts so hard that your great-great grandchildren will feel the pain."

"Whoa… whoa" said the man, "you do realize I'm a cop right? I can arrest you for threatening me? I mean I have handcuffs and all…."

"I'll say that you sexually harassed me" whispered Faith, "which you just did in front of many, many witnesses. Especially since you're still squeezing my ass. Now step back.. before I make you step back."

"Fine.. fine" said the man as he stepped back, "I was just kidding, you don't have be such a bitch about it."

"Right" said Faith as she walked away, "drunken jackass."

As Faith walked through the crowd, she accidently bumped into Colonel Carter who was dancing and drinking with Pete.

"Sorry, Sam" said Faith as she walked towards the glass door and opened it.

"Hey" said Colonel Carter as she noticed Willow outside, "it's Willow, why didn't she say hello?"

"I'm sorry, Sam" said Pete while at the same time he thought to himself, 'that stupid Usher, I paid him good money not to let anyone in.'

"Let me go say hello" said the Colonel as she turned towards the glass when Pete stopped her.

"Come on, Sam" said Pete as she handed the Colonel another drink, "the fact that she didn't bother to say hi to you when she came in says everything, I'm sorry. To me that's just rude."

"She probably had to do something important" said Colonel Carter as she saw Willow taking out one of the SGC's secure tablets and showing the General something away from the crowd inside the room. All the Colonel could see was the back of the tablet and the look of surprise on the eyes of her father and General O'Neill.

"Even so" said Pete as he smiled when he saw the General's surprised face, "don't you think she would have asked you to come with her right now? I mean look, at O'Neill….. whatever she's showing him might be important."

"What are you saying?" asked the Colonel as she took another drink and looked at Pete.

"Nothing" said Pete, "I mean… if it was important, you should be involved. At least that's my opinion anyway."

"Are you saying that I'm being frozen out?" asked Colonel Carter.

"I didn't say anything" said Pete as he handed her another glass of champagne from one of the servers.

"Daniel" said the Colonel as the archaeologist and Anya passed her, "is there anything I should know? Anything important?"

Recalling what they had all agreed on earlier in regards to not tell Colonel Carter anything that would work her up, especially during her wedding day, Daniel had to come up with a quick lie.

"Nothing… umm… nothing important, Sam" said Daniel.

"Daniel" said the Colonel.

"Sam?"

"What's going on?" asked the Colonel.

"Nothing" smiled Daniel, "you should enjoy your wedding Sam."

"Right" said Colonel Carter as Daniel danced away with Anya.

She then saw Teal'c walking out to the balcony. The Colonel looked on as he approached the small group outside who then showed him the tablet. She saw him flick his fingers on the screen as she registered surprise on his face.

"I… I… need to go out there" said the Colonel as she turned around and almost tripped on her own foot. Regaining her balance, she turned to face Pete as he held her up and laughed.

"I think you're drunk, Sam" said Pete, "you've had a lot of drinks already."

"Nah" smiled the Colonel, "I can hold my liquor, plus it's my wedding day. I'm allowed."

"Ok" smiled Pete as he watched the Colonel walking slowly towards the glass doors and then he followed her. "Heh" said Pete to himself, "I win."

"So" said General Carter as he rubbed his bald head nervously, "space vampires. And they'll be in Atlantis in a week."

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "O'Neill, will the SGC launch a rescue mission?"

"Of course, T" said the General, "we just need to get…. Carter?"

"Sam?" said both General Carter and Faith together as Colonel Carter, along with Pete, walked onto the deck.

"I'm sorry" said Pete as he held his hands up, "she just had to come here, I couldn't stop her."

"Am I being frozen out?" said the Colonel once the doors were closed.

"Carter?" said General O'Neill, "what makes you think…"

"Am I being frozen out?!" shouted the Colonel to the surprise of the group there, except for Pete who had a tiny hint of a smile.

"Carter" said General O'Neill as he stood straight and walked toward the blonde, "I can smell the champagne from you… you know how alcohol did you drink? Your tolerance is the same as Daniel's…. none….. meaning you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk" said the Colonel as she eyed the tablet in Willow's hands, "Willow, let me see that."

"I'm sorry, ma'am" said Willow as she held on to the tablet tightly.

"Let me see" said Colonel Carter as she walked towards Willow and grabbed the tablet, but Willow refused to let it go.

"Ma'am' said Willow as she tried to pull the tablet back, "it's your wedding day, we don't want to worry you with things right now. We want you to enjoy yourself."

"No" said the Colonel as she stopped pulling and let go and pointed her finger at Willow, "that's not it…. You want to take my place don't you?"

"Ma'am?" said Willow confused as she looked at Faith, Teal'c and the two General's who were equally confused at what was going on.

"You just want to take my place on SG1, don't you" said the Colonel.

"Carter" said the General, "stop…. Stop it right there."

"Come on, Jack" said Pete, "just let her have her say."

"You" said Willow as she stared at Pete as she glimpsed at his loud thoughts of his giving glasses of champagne, one after another, despite knowing what would happened to the Colonel, "you knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Pete smirking.

"Give me the fucking tablet" said the Colonel as she reached for the tablet, "that's an order."

"Ma'am" said Willow as she tried to keep the tablet, "please."

"Carter" said the General as he tried to keep the Colonel away as Pete simply looked on.

"Jack" said the Colonel, "I'm smarter than her, right? Come on…."

"You are, ma'am" said Willow, "you are smarter than me… so please think about what you're doing right now."

"Shut up!" shouted Colonel Carter as she stared at Willow, "you left without saying a thing, you came late, you never apologized to me or to Pete… all you did was come here and then go outside… so you should shut the fuck up!"

"Hey!" said Faith, "calm down."

Everyone looked on stunned as the Colonel then started laughing.

"Colonel Carter" said Teal'c, "there are individuals observing us."

At this moment, there was already a small group of people standing by the glass doors watching what was going on.

"Sir?" said Willow as she nodded at the spectators.

"Carter" said the General as he got closer to her, "I ordered Red to go back to base because something important just came up and…"

"So I'm not useful to you anymore?!" shouted the Colonel as she stopped laughing and pointed her fingers at Willow, "this dyke is more important than me?! Is she?! Cause I'm telling you….."

"Carter!" shouted the General as he looked at the shock registered on Willow's face.

"Sam" said General Carter, "what's with you? Apologize to her right now."

"General O'Neill, Sir" said Willow as she tried to place the tablet back into the cover with trembling hands unsuccessfully and her voice breaking, "I'll… ummm… I'll go get that individual we were discussing tonight, I…. I'll take the first flight out… I'll um…"

"Hey" said Faith as she took the tablet from Willow and placed it into the cover.

"Red" said General O'Neill as he looked at Willow wipe her eyes.

"Sir" said Willow, "I'll try to convince him to come with us, I'll most likely be back early tomorrow morning or tomorrow night."

"Willow" said the Colonel as she suddenly realized what she said, "I… I didn't mean…."

"Sir's" said Willow as she looked at the Generals, "may I please be excused?"

"Faith….. Teal'c" said General O'Neill, "please accompany Red to the BPRI in Sunnydale."

"Of course" said Faith as she took the tablet in her hands with Teal'c guiding a still shocked Willow away.

"General O'Neill, sir" said Willow as she looked back, "Teal'c is supposed to be leaving for home tomorrow, I don't what to stop that. And Faith needs to meet with whoever you're sending for the rescue mission. I can go on my own."

"Red" said the General.

"Sir" said Willow, "please, I need to go on my own."

"Alright" said the General as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"Willow, please" said the Colonel as Faith grabbed her hand.

"Sam" said Faith calmly, "just leave her be."

"Carter, with me" said the General as he grabbed the Colonel's arm and pulled her through a side door that led to one of the hallways.

"Jack" said Colonel Carter.

"No" said the General, "no more Jack, no more Sam. Damn it Carter, you crossed a line just now. How could you do that in front of strangers?"

"I need to apologize to her, I need to…." said the Colonel.

"You want to know why she came late?" said the General, "you want to know why…."

"Please, Sir" said the Colonel, "I…. Willow…. I need to…"

"No" said the General, "you wanted to know… so I'll tell you why. She came to me first before even saying anything to you because we…. Yes…. All of us at the SGC didn't want you to come in tomorrow worried about what we just found, instead of enjoying yourself on your honeymoon. God only knows you need to relax a little."

"I…" said the Colonel.

"Remember our people who went missing almost a year ago?" said the General, "the ones we haven't heard from in a long time?"

"Atlantis?" mouthed the Colonel surprised.

"Yes" said General O'Neill, "are you happy now?"

"You could have told me" said the Colonel.

"What did I just tell you?" asked the General, "I.. we.. we didn't tell you because want you to enjoy your honeymoon… we want you to enjoy your big day…. Instead, you get drunk and… well, you know what you just did to Red."

"Sir" said the General.

"Go for your Honeymoon, Carter" said the General as he turned and walked away, leaving the Colonel alone in the hallway, "If I see you on base tomorrow or any day of the entire week you're supposed to be gone, I'll have security escort you out."

As the General turned the corner, he never saw the Colonel break down and lean on the wall as she slid down onto the carpeted floor.

"Where is she?" said Pete once he entered the door. As soon as he was through, the General grabbed him by his collar. The General then pushed Pete to the wall as he walked towards him and placed his arm on his neck.

"I know what you did" said the General angrily, "you think I wouldn't find out? Huh?"

"What…?" said Pete as he struggled to breathe.

"I have all the evidence of what you did to make you lose you job for conducting that background check under false pretences" said the General, "if you ever, and I mean ever, use the FBI or any other agency to conduct background checks on my people again, I'll make sure you get put somewhere with no way of getting back… is that clear?"

Pete opened his eyes wide as he looked at the coldness in the eyes that were looking back at him and nodded his head.

"I can't hear you" said the General.

"Ye…. Yes" said Pete.

"Yes, what?" said the General.

"Yes, sir" said Pete.

"Good" said the General as he stepped back and walked away.

**BPRI, Sunnydale, CA, 2100 hours.**

"Hey" said Anya as Willow stopped her rental car in front of the main building, "you alright?"

"Yea" said Willow.

"No you're not" said Anya, "I'm also an empath remember? More experienced than you?"

"Right" said Willow as she gave a small smile to the vengeance demon.

"She was drunk, Willow" said Anya, "just let her stew in her own juices for a while and then forgive her.. that's my advice."

"She outed me, Anya" said Willow as she leaned back, "in front of strangers no less. The SGC isn't much of a problem, I know there have been bets placed on me… including when would I marry Faith… but to do that in front of strangers."

"Maybe they didn't hear anything?" said Anya.

"They did" said Willow, "I could hear their thoughts while I passed them by, While Teal'c and Faith helped me out of there."

"I still don't understand this whole thing" said Anya, "humans are strange…. I've lived for a thousand odd years and I've also…. Experimented."

"Hah" said Willow as she turned towards Anya, "that's a story I've got hear sometime."

"Oh" said Anya as she perked up, "what happened was, one day…"

"Anya" smiled Willow, "I don't mean now."

"Right" replied Anya, "so, Atlantis huh? Dawn and Daniel seemed down that they couldn't go."

"They can fight" said Willow, "the General makes no mistake about that, but this is a siege…. There'll be massive fighting and the possibilities of casualties are high. Faith and I are going because of our special abilities, and person I want need to ask… well, he's special too."

"I hope he says yes" said Anya as she and Willow got out of the car.

"So you staying in the dorms?" asked Willow as she followed Anya up the stairs.

"Yep" replied Anya, "unless I'm staying with Daniel in Colorado Springs, then it's his place. You know, he's….."

"I don't need to know" smiled Willow.

"See" replied Anya as she opened the main door, "I was going for that smile."

"Thanks, Anya" said Willow.

"I better go see, Giles" said Anya, "let him know I'm back."

"Alright" said Willow as Anya gave her a hug.

"She was drunk, Willow" said Anya, "forgive her."

"Yea" replied Willow as Anya walked towards one of the elevators.

"Willow" said Clem as he waved from the reception desk.

"Hey Clem" said Willow, "are Angel and Cordy in?"

"Ummmm" said Clem as he opened a thick book, "yeah…. They're in."

"Could you let them know I'm coming up?" asked Willow, "it's urgent I see them."

"Alright" said Clem as he picked up the phone.

**Angel and Cordelia's office, BPRI, 2115 hours.**

"Buffy" said Willow as she hugged the blonde Slayer who just came out of Angel's office.

"Will" smiled Buffy as she hugged the redhead, "what are you doing here? You staying long? You've got to come to our place for dinner. Tara's making her famous pot roast tonight."

"I actually have a flight… you know what…. Sure, why not. I guess I could always change that" said Willow, "but I need to talk to Angel first."

"Need to know stuff?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah" said Willow, "sorry."

"Nah" said Buffy, "I'm dealing with the same stuff too remember, so if you ask anything I get to say 'need to know', and vice versa."

"Right" smiled Willow.

"Anyway" said Buffy, "call me once you're done, I have some mission reports to get done."

"Can't believe you write mission reports" said Willow laughing.

"Guess what?" said Buffy as she leaned in and whispered, "neither can I."

Willow laughed as Buffy waved and walked away.

"See ya tonight Will" said Buffy.

"I'll be there" said Willow as she walked up and knocked on Angel's door.

"Come in" said Cordelia as Willow opened the door.

"Willow?" said Cordelia as she and Angel got up, "this is a surprise. I mean we were surprised when Clem said you were here."

"Yeah" said Willow, "I'm actually here on a special assignment."

"What kind of a special assignment?" asked Angel as he motioned for Willow to sit down.

"Well" said Willow as she sat down on the couch in the office with Angel and Cordelia seated right across from her, "some time back, we heard about something called the Lost City of the Ancients."

"The Ancients" said Cordelia, "the creators of that Stargate you talked about right?"

"Yeah" said Willow.

"So Lost City?" said Angel.

"Yeah" replied Willow, "we sent an international expedition to the Lost City through the Gate. All this time, we were never able to dial that address again since we didn't have enough power for such a long distance call."

"What are you talking about?" asked Angel, "where could this lost city be?"

"It's in another galaxy" said Willow.

"Wait" said Cordelia, "you people sent people to another galaxy without knowing if they'd come back?"

"It was a risk that every member of the expedition were willing to take" said Willow, "all this while we were wondering if they were alive or dead. There was no way to know, until we received a highly compressed data burst from them earlier today."

"They're alive?" asked Angel.

"Yea" said Willow, "they're occupying the Lost City of the Ancients."

"This city have a name?" asked Cordelia.

"I thought you'd never ask" grinned Willow, "the city is Atlantis."

"You're kidding right?" asked Angel, "as in the city that sunk into the ocean? That Atlantis?"

"Yeah" said Willow as she took out the tablet and handed it to Angel, "this has the logs and schematics of Atlantis, plus a message from the leader of the expedition Dr. Elizabeth Weir and the Chief Medical Officer. I need the both of you to go through that now. Just be reminded that everything in that is covered by the NDA."

"Of course" said Angel as he flipped through the data, "my God, it's true….. it was under an ocean."

"On another planet" said Cordelia as she looked at the data, "in another galaxy."

"Actually" said Willow as she hit an icon on the touch screen, "I came to the both of you because of this."

Both Angel and Cordelia watched the message by Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett. Once they finished they looked back up at Willow in shock as Angel put down the tablet.

"Space Vampires?" said Angel.

"I know" replied Willow, "Faith won the SGC pool on that."

"Wow" said Cordy, "who would have thought?"

"Willow" said Angel, "what do you need? You know we can't give you both Buffy and Kennedy. And the potentials, they're… well.. they're not ready for this."

"I didn't come for Buffy or Kennedy" said Willow as she looked directly at Angel, "I'm here to ask you to join the team that will help defend Atlantis."

"Angel?" asked Cordelia.

"Yea" said Willow as she looked at Angel, "you're super strong, immortal, you can stand toe to toe with any of the Wraith. And best of all, since you're already dead, they can't take your life force. As I understand from the reports that Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard sent us, neither will their weapons work on you. What do you say Angel? Me and Faith are going, a team of Marines will be going as well with weapons to defend the city, and you."

"But…" said Cordelia as she grabbed Angel's hand, "the sun?"

"It shouldn't be a problem" said Willow, "but if it is, you'll be stationed inside the city to defend against any incursions. And you won't be going without any weapons or body defences, don't worry about that. As for food, well, I'll be able to secure some bags of pig's blood and put it inside a cooler."

"Angel?" asked Cordelia as she tightened her grip on Angel's hand and Willow felt her nervousness and fear.

"Cordy" said Willow as she held the brunettes other hand, "I'm sorry to ask this of the both of you. I know how much you care about Angel but we could use his help for this. I know it's far off…. Well a few million light years possibly, but I wouldn't be here unless General O'Neill thought this was a good idea."

"Can.. can I go as well?" asked Cordelia.

"Cordy" said Angel, "they need you here."

"But…" said Cordelia.

"I'll be alright" said Angel.

"Willow" said Cordelia, "can we talk about this? In private?"

"Of course" said Willow, "that's why I came so early. Look through the tablet, but I need a decision by tomorrow night at the latest. Please?"

"Alright" said Cordelia as she nodded her head.

"Do you have a place to stay?" asked Angel as he picked up the tablet.

"Ummm…" said Willow, "this was a last minute kinda thing so…."

"Stay in the dorms" said Cordelia, "I'll call up Clem and ask him to set up a room for you."

"Actually, I'm having dinner with Buffy, Xander and Tara" said Willow, "maybe if they have extra space, I'll bunk there. You don't have to go to so much trouble."

"Well" said Cordelia, "I'll set up a room, just in case."

"Thanks" said Willow.

"Thanks for the offer" said Angel, "I'll let you know after talking it over with Cordy."

"Thanks, Angel" said Willow as she walked out of the office.

"Atlantis" said Angel as he sat back down.

"I don't believe it" replied Cordelia as she replayed Dr. Weir's message.

"I should do this, Cordy" said Angel, "it's helping people… it's to prevent them from coming to Earth and this galaxy."

"I know" said Cordelia as she placed her head on Angel's shoulder, "I'm just afraid I'll lose you."

"You won't" replied Angel, "I'll be alright."

"I know" said Cordelia as she walked up and locked the office doors before walking back to Angel, "but let's still talk about this? Take our time a little."

"Sure" replied Angel as he kissed Cordelia, before making the biggest decision of his unlife.

TBC.

 


	73. The Vampire and Atlantis

**The Summers Residence, Sunnydale; 2300 hours.**

"Tara" said Willow as she sat back on the dining table chair, "I'm telling you that was really good."

"Th.. thanks" said Tara as she passed Willow a dish, "some more mash?"

"No…. No way" laughed Willow, "if I have anymore, I'm telling you that I'll never leave this house."

"Is that a bad thing?" replied Xander who was sitting next to a grinning Buffy.

"Unless you want a house guest who stays here just for the food" replied Willow.

"In other words" said Kennedy who sat next to Tara, "a free loader."

_Faith: "Hey."_

_Willow: "Hey. What'cha up to?"_

_Faith: "Heading back to the apartment. Just talked to Big-G, he says that we need to be ready to go in four days. That would give us another three days to set up the weapons in Atlantis. Well, whatever weapons we have at least."_

_Willow: "Alright. I'm still waiting on Angel's answer. I gave him till tomorrow night, in the meantime I'll work with Dr. Lee, Felger and the others from here on the ZPM station."_

_Faith: "Cool. Too bad no snuggles from you tonight."_

_Willow: "I wish I was there too."_

_Faith: "Listen, Sam feels really bad Red. Cassie's real pissed off at her; Dawn picked up the phone when she called looking for you and she told her, don't worry she talked to her all nice, that you weren't in Colorado Springs and that you'll call her back.. Jon can't believe she said what she said but he knows how drunk she was. He said that she gets like that, but never realized that this would get as bad as it did. She's also been trying to call you, said that her calls went straight to voice mail."_

_Willow: "I must have forgotten to turn it back on."_

"I'm not a free loader" said Willow as she took out her phone and turned it on, "I just appreciate good food, and this was really good."

"Tara's multitalented" said Buffy, "one of the best Witches, one of my best friends and one of the best cooks the whole of Sunnydale has to offer."

"I.. I.. don't know what you're talking about" said Tara as she started to blush.

_Faith: "I'm off to Big-G's house for dinner. What you having?"_

_Willow: "Had some pot roast Tara cooked. Really good."_

_Faith: "Yea, she's really, really good at that. Be careful though, Kennedy's the jealous type."_

_Willow: "Yep, she's already giving me the evil eye."_

_Faith: "Good luck, I'll see you tomorrow then."_

_Willow: "Of Course."_

"She's multitalented alright" said Kennedy as she kissed Tara's cheek, "in so many different ways."

"We're having dinner, Kennedy" said Buffy, "we really don't need to know about your sex life."

"Well" said Xander, "I don't….. you know… mind."

"Xander" said Buffy and Willow together.

"What?" grinned Xander as Tara laughed.

"You do realize you're surrounded by four women, right?" asked Buffy as she looked her husband.

"Yea" said Willow, "you have three really hot women, and Kennedy."

It was just then that Buffy spat out the wine she was drinking as she laughed hard at Kennedy's expression.

**The Summers Residence, Sunnydale; 0300 hours.**

Willow was sitting on the couch facing the staircase as she worked on her laptop with a headset on. She was looking at the equations and the simulations on the screen on one side of the laptop screen and a video feed directly to Science Lab One at the SGC on the other side.

"Captain" said Dr. Lee, "I'm afraid we've only managed to lower the power consumption by five percent."

"Damn" said Willow as she looked up.

"Everything alright?" asked Dr. Lee.

"Yea" said Willow, "thought I heard something, but I didn't sense anyone. Anyway, I'm sending some new calculations to you. Maybe you could simulate this and check the power usage."

"Got it" said Dr. Lee as he looked at another screen next to the one he was talking to Willow on, "Felger and the others have already started on it. But, to be completely honest, getting something that would take us two weeks done in four days would be…"

"Insane?" asked Willow.

"Yea" said Dr. Lee, "I know how important this is, I mean I our people in Atlantis needs us… but…."

"I know" said Wiloow as she ran her fingers through her hair, "we still have more time. The others are handling logistics while we get this done."

"I know" said Dr. Lee, "I talked to Faith after we had the briefing with the General following the reception and… well…. You do know that none of us here would ever... I guess what I'm trying to say is that all of us here like you as you are… you know what I mean."

"It's true" said Dr. Felger as he appeared next to Dr. Lee.

"Felger" said Dr. Lee, "get started on that thing."

"Thanks Doc" said Willow with a smile, "and let Dr. Felger know I said thanks too."

"He heard you" said Chloe who was Dr. Felger's girlfriend, "he's doing the dance he does when Colonel Carter compliments him."

"Yea" said Willow with a smile, "I really don't wanna see that dance…. I stll have nightmares the last time he did it."

"Captain" said another scientist, "we ran your equations but still no luck, although…."

"Although?" said Dr. Lee and Willow together.

"Well" said the scientist, "I'm uploading a proof based on your equations, and well….."

"Huh" said Willow as she got a message in her inbox, "what do you know…. You think you could get power consumption down by ten percent?"

"Not bad" said Dr. Lee as he turned to the scientist, "simulate that equation and report back."

"Give that man a beer will you" smiled Willow.

"Sorry Captain" said the scientist, "I don't drink…. Allergic."

"Sure" said Willow, "doc?"

"Willow? Are you still up?" said Xander as he walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"Yea, Xan" said Willow as she looked up before looking at Dr. Lee again, "see if you can get the consumption down by another five percent. If you guys can do it by today, then we're all golden."

"Alright" said Dr. Lee as he closed the connection.

"Sorry" said Wilow as she looked up at Xander entering the living room in the dark of night, with only the light from the laptop screen and the backlight of the keyboard illuminating Willow's face, "did I wake you?"

"No" said Xander, "I was just going to the restroom when I heard you talking. Don't you ever get any sleep?"

"My team and I have a huge project due in four days" said Willow.

"Oh" said Xander as he turned on a light and sat down next to Willow, "important?"

"Oh you know" said Willow, "just trying to find out if we can do warp speed."

"Willow" said Xander as he held her hands, "all you have to do is say that it's all classified, you don't have to come up with a ridiculous reason like that."

"Yea" grinned Willow as she leaned forward, "it's funny as hell though, right?"

"It is" smiled Xander as he stood up and pulled Willow up, "how about some cookies and chocolate milk."

"You trying to spoil me, Xander?" said Willow as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Kinda" said Xander, "who knows when I'd see you again."

"Things seem to be going better between all of us now" said Willow, "so I guess, just maybe I'll try coming down more often. At least when I'm not busy or anything."

"You should" said Xander.

"And you should come visit me in Colorado Springs" said Willow, "I mean, if Oz and his family can come by next month… so can you and any of the others."

"Thanks, Will" said Xander, "so…."

"So?" asked Willow.

"I never got to ask you, but how are you doing with the whole Oz thing?" asked Xander.

"I'm happy for him" said Willow, "he looks like he's got a nice family. When I talked to him over the phone after the wedding, he said that he told Bay a lot of things about me and that he'd like for us to get to know each other more."

"That's dangerous" said Xander with a grin on his face, "his wife and his ex…. I can just imagine what the both of you will be talking about."

"Xander" smiled Willow as she gave him a punch on his arm.

"Ouch" said Xander, "you hit hard, Will."

"No I didn't" said Willow, "hey…. Can you do me a favour?"

"What?" asked Xander suspiciously.

"Do the Snoopy dance?" said Willow, "I miss it."

"Ok" said Xander as he put down the glass of chocolate milk, "but only on one condition."

"Which is?" asked Willow.

"You have to do it with me" said Xander as he grabbed her hands and pulled her to the living room.

"I don't know how" laughed Willow.

"Come on" said Xander, "you've seen me do it enough times."

"Xander" said Willow as he started dancing while holding her hands.

"I'm not letting you go until you start, Will" said Xander.

"Fine" said Willow as she started dancing as well.

While the both of them were dancing, they never noticed Buffy, Kennedy, Tara and Angel enter the house and look on in surprise at the two old friends dancing and laughing like they were kids.

"Oh" laughed Willow as she saw everyone staring at them.

"Ladies and gentlemen" said Buffy as she pointed at Xander and Willow, "my husband and my best friend, the oddest people I know."

"Hey" said Xander as he went to hug Buffy, "Spike's odder than me."

"Fine" said Buffy, "maybe… just a little more than the both of you."

"How was patrol?" asked Xander as he pulled Buffy to the kitchen.

"So" said Kennedy, "you really do dance like an oddball huh?"

"Look, Kennedy" said Willow, "I really am sorry about the crack I made about you at dinner, I really don't know what came over me. Just know that I didn't mean anything by it."

"How about you fight me?" asked Kennedy, "If you win I'll forgive you."

"Right" said Willow, "but….. no."

"Alright then" said Kennedy as she pulled Tara up the stairs, "come on Tara, you know what they say right? Slaying makes me…"

"Kennedy" said Tara as she glanced at Willow before being pulled up by Kennedy. It was a few seconds later that Willow heard a door close.

"Do I even want to know?" asked Willow as she looked at Angel.

"No" said Angel, "trust me."

"Right" said Willow.

"Want to go for a walk?" asked Angel, "just around the block?"

"Sure" said Willow as she grabbed her jacket and went over to the kitchen to let Buffy and Xander know they were going out for a little while, before immediately turning around and pulling Angel out the door, "ok, now I know what Kennedy meant."

"I talked to Cordy" said Angel as they walked down the street, "and we both decided that I should go."

"Phew" said Willow, "I was actually scared for a while that you'd say no."

"Give up this opportunity to help people in another galaxy?" whispered Angel, "are you kidding me?"

"It's dangerous though" said Willow, "the General has a cover story for the BPRI and the NID Committee. He'll call them and let them know about it later today."

"So" said Angel, "how are we going there?"

"Stargate" said Willow, "we leave in four days. The General's getting some weapons together and three SG teams. We'll be using an Ancient power source that was found in Egypt to connect the wormhole to Atlantis and then we'll use the Daedalus…."

"Daedalus?" asked Angel confused.

"I never mentioned her?" asked Willow grinning.

"No" said Angel.

"Daedalus is our newest battle cruiser" said Willow as she looked up at the sky, "equipped with every advanced tech you can think of, including an intergalactic hyper drive. Well… except for phasers… or something like that."

"Seriously?" said Angel.

"Dead serious" replied Willow, "with the power source, it should be able to reach Pegasus in four days. The Daedalus will take the power source, or ZPM to Atlantis where we will use it to power the defences… including the Atlantis shield. We'll leave the ZPM in Atlantis while we come back using the Daedalus. But without the ZPM, it's going to be about a two week journey."

"I'll be on a spaceship?" said Angel as he smiled to himself, "Cordy's going to kill me."

"Hah" laughed Willow, "so, you still sure about this?"

"Yea" said Angel, "when do we leave?"

"In a few hours alright?" asked Willow as Angel nodded, "the General can have a jet for us at the Army base in Sunnydale. We'll take it to Petersons where we'll park inside a hanger so that you don't get exposed to the sun."

"Sounds great" said Angel.

"Cool" said Willow.

"Any idea if Buffy and the others will ever know about this?" asked Angel as he changed the subject.

"I've just heard rumours along the base grapevine" said Willow, "since the President won another term, he's planning to start disclosure of the entire program… well maybe not everything.. but enough. I heard he'll start the ball rolling after his inauguration."

"Ah" said Angel, "but it's all just a rumour?"

"Yea" said Willow, "trust me, I wish I could tell everyone what I do, or at least Buffy, despite what happened. You've got no idea what it's even like to lie to people everyday about what I do. And I've been doing it since the Academy."

"Since then?" asked Angel.

"Yeah" said Willow, "during the breaks, I'd go on research projects with the scientists or Daniel…. Never on actual missions where we would be fired upon since I was just a cadet at the time."

"Oh" said Angel, "you've been doing this for a very long time, I had no idea."

"It's the lies, Angel" said Willow.

"Well" replied Angel, "I hope disclosure happens soon."

"Me too" said Willow as she smiled at Angel.

**SGC, the same day; 1000 hours.**

"Here we are Angel" said Willow as she got out of the Air Force sedan with its dark tinted windows that blocked out the sun from affecting its other passenger, the Vampire with a soul.

"So this is NORAD" said Angel as he grabbed his bags and followed Willow to the lobby.

"Yep" replied Angel as Willow opened the door leading to the lobby and waited sheepishly on the threshold, "ummm… Willow?"

"Angel?" asked Willow after she signed the both of their names in the log book.

"Invitation?" asked Angel.

"Not a private residence, Angel" said Willow as the desk sergeant looked on confused.

"But not open to the public, right?" asked Angel.

"Alright" smiled Willow, "Yes, you may come in dear sir."

"Thank you" said Angel as he nodded at the desk sergeant and Willow held the elevator doors open.

After Willow and Angel reached the tenth floor, the both of them changed elevators and proceeded on to the SGC.

"This place is deep underground huh?" said Angel.

"Yea" said Willow as the elevator doors opened to the twenty seventh floor, "come on, General O'Neill wants to debrief you and meet the team leaders who'll be going for the mission."

"You're not staying?" asked Angel as they almost reached the General's office.

"I'm not one of the team leaders" said Willow, "anyway, I need to help the scientists with the power source stuff, and then go through the schematics for Atlantis. After that, I'll be getting a debrief from the mission commander about what's already been discussed."

"A lot in only a few hours?" asked Angel.

"The Wraith will be attacking Atlantis in a week, Angel" said Willow, "and we have only four days to prepare before we leave for Atlantis. Most of the people have been up for the entire night thanks to the base fuel… coffee."

"I see" said Angel as they reached the General's door.

"Sir?" said Willow as she knocked on the door, "I'm here with Angel, Sir."

"Come in" said the General as the door opened and Willow walked into the room with Angel.

"General" said Angel as he nodded at the silver haired man, "I heard a lot of things from Willow, and well… I guess thanks is in order for letting me be a part of this?"

"Glad you said yes" said the General as he looked at Willow.

"Red" said the General, "You're needed at Science Lab One, those eggheads said something about power consumption and then I fell asleep a little… can you please check out what they're talking about?"

"Of course, Sir" said Willow, "umm… have you decided who'll be going to Atlantis, Sir?"

"Yep" said the General, "Colonel Dillon Everett will be in overall command of the mission. He'll take a Marine Task Force, together with SG's 25 and 26; and SG1."

"All of us, Sir?" asked Willow surprised, "I thought…"

"Sorry Red" said the General as he shook his head, "Teal'c left an hour ago, Daniel is going over the mission reports with Dawn, and Carter…. Well, she'll be leaving for her honeymoon later today. So SG1 consists of you and Faith."

"Right" said Willow.

"SG1?" asked Angel.

"Stargate Command's front line team" said the General.

"Oh" said Angel as he looked at Willow, "I didn't…"

"General O'Neill, sir" said another man who walked into the room and stood beside Angel as he saluted the General.

"Colonel" said the General as he returned the salute, "meet Captain Rosenberg of SG1. She and Faith, the one you met yesterday, will be joining your team to Atlantis."

"Sir" said Willow as she saluted the Colonel as Angel stepped back.

"Captain" said the Colonel, "I have heard some….. Interesting things about you. I don't know if they're just rumours or the ones telling me those stories just made them up to score some points in some sort of strange story telling game I'd never understand."

"Depends on what you heard, Sir" said Willow.

"A lot" said the Colonel, "but all that would have to wait, I'll need to debrief you later today on the planned course of action."

"Of course, Sir" said Willow.

"And this" said the General as he motioned towards Angel, "is Angel, he'll also be joining your team."

"A civilian, sir?" asked the Colonel, "with all due respect Sir, I already have one civilian on the mission. I really don't need two."

"He's…. well… let's just say he's a specialist…. Like Faith" said the General.

"I see" said the Colonel as he eyed Angel, "in that case, you should join the Captain as well during her debrief."

"Alright" said Angel.

"Alright, Red" said the General, "you're dismissed. Check in with Teal'c first though, and then the scientists. Following your debrief, go over the schematics for Atlantis."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow.

"Captain" said Colonel Everett, "I'm not planning on losing that city, I want it protected at all costs."

"Me too, sir" said Willow as she nodded at her superior officers and then at Angel.

"See you, Willow" said Angel.

"Red got you quarters on base" said the General after Willow had left, "and she left you some…. Well….. you know…. Food… in the fridge."

"Oh" said Angel, "that's great."

"Right" said the General,

**Briefing Room, SGC, 2300 hours.**

"Alright people" said the General as he stood next to the projector and faced Willow and SG1, minus Colonel Carter and Teal'c; Colonel Everett and his team; Riley and Sam Finn, "its time we get this briefing going. Remember, according to Dr. Weir, the wraith will reach Atlantis in seven days. We need to prepare everything we need in four days. This is the first, which means we've got three more days left."

"Sir" said Riley as he put his hand up.

"Colonel?" asked the General as everyone looked at him.

"Why is Angel coming along for the ride, sir?" asked Riley, "I mean you know…."

"I'm going because I was asked to help and because I know I can help" said Angel.

"Right" said Riley, "but you know what he is, right Sir?"

"Yes" said the General, "which is the primary reason why he's being asked along."

"Sir?" asked Colonel Everett, "is there something I should know about my newest specialist?"

"Yes" said the General, "I wanted to tell everyone at one go instead of one at a time."

"Angel?" continued the General, "you have the floor."

"You know how your mothers used to tell you to be good or the boogieman will get you?" asked Angel as he sat next to Willow.

"You're saying that you are the bogeyman?" asked the Colonel laughing.

"Well" said Angel in a serious tone of voice, "I'm one of them, I'm a vampire."

"General" said the Colonel, "this is ridiculous, you're ordering me to take an individual with serious mental issues on a mission."

"General" said Angel, "may I?"

"Go ahead" said the General as he saw the Colonel literally jump out of his seat after Angel 'vamped out'.

"Whoa!" said the Colonel as he tripped over his own chair while he was moving back. It took only a few seconds for the shock to fade from the Colonel and his men, before they could even move again to pick him up off the floor.

"Easy, Colonel" said Angel as he returned back to his normal face, "I'm friendly."

"Just don't lose your soul again" murmured Riley.

"Riley" said Sam as she nudged her elbow into him.

"Ummm… Sir?" said Willow, "I'm sorry but… time?"

"Right" said the General, "Colonel, you've got three individuals with special abilities in your team. They're going with you, that's an order."

"Sir" said the Colonel as he composed himself, "if he really is a vampire, and if all the legends are true. How do we know that he won't drink any of our blood. Or the blood of the residents in the city?"

Willow watched as the Colonel's Marines all had their hands covering their necks.

"Angel?" asked the General.

"When I was first sired" said Angel, "I died and lost my soul, which enabled a demon to take over my body."

"Demons?" said the Colonel, "Sir?"

"It's all true" said the General as he recalled Anya, "I've seen…. Stuff."

"Me too" said Willow, "I've been helping fight and research these things since high school. And so has Faith."

"I've done horrible things for a little over two hundred years" said Angel, "but after murdering a gypsy woman, her clan cursed me with my own soul."

"How.. how is that a curse, Sir" said one of the Marines.

"Imagine remembering everything evil you've ever done" said Angel, "and then imagine that feeling of guilt being multiplied by a factor of hundred or more."

"Oh"

"Yes" replied Angel, "anyway, none of you has to worry."

"Why?" asked the Colonel as he sat down across from Angel.

"I've procured a few bags of pigs blood from one of the local butchers" said Willow, "that will be put into a cooler and marked as 'private and confidential'. Once we get to Atlantis, the blood will be kept in the infirmary under Dr. Beckett's watch."

"I take it none of them know?" asked the Colonel.

"Only Dr. Weir, about vampires anyway" said the General as he turned towards Willow, "Red? Start us off please?"

"Of course, Sir" said Willow as she stood up and lowered the white screen. Once the screen was lowered, a schematic of Atlantis was projected.

"First of all" said Willow, "the scientists on base managed to lower power consumption from the ZPM in dialling Pegasus by fifteen percent. Its nowhere near the twenty five percent we were initially going for but, considering the time constraints, they still did one hell of a job. The ZPM, itself is still fully charged and…."

"It was never used?" asked Colonel Everett.

"No" said Daniel who sat next to the General, "Ra probably used it as a ceremonial piece. As far as we know, the Goa'uld at that period of time had no idea of what a ZPM was used for."

"I see" said the Colonel before looking at Willow again, "Captain?"

"Thank you, Sir…. Daniel" said Willow as she looked at the schematic again, "the General got us eight railguns which will go through the Gate disassembled, ten Surface to Air missile launchers, medical supplies, food and six Naquada enhanced nuclear weapons on a proximity fuse, basically space mines. We'll also be taking some Mark Two Naquada generators with us to power the Chair platform. In addition, we'll be taking along the three Kull Armour suits along with its under layers. This will be its first field test for human use. Faith has volunteered for one of the suits, if anyone is interested in volunteering to test out the suits... please talk to Dr. Brightman. She'll give you more information on what to expect as far as the drawbacks go."

"Willow" said Angel as he put up his hand.

"Angel?" asked Willow.

"What's this Naquada you keep talking about?" asked Angel.

"It's the element the Stargate is made of" said Willow, "it's a superconductor that can not only store massive amounts of energy, it can also be weaponised and made to amplify the effect of any weapons, such as nukes."

"Oh" said Angel.

"Don't worry" said the General, "you'll be able to check out the gate the day you guys leave."

"Its fine" said Angel as he nodded.

"That's not a lot of weapons, though" said Riley.

"We can't keep the gate open for too long, Sir" said Willow, "all of the equipment and supplies we're taking should be enough to keep the gate open for three minutes max. Remember, Sir, that the ZPM is required in Atlantis to power the shield and run the Daedalus so that it reaches Atlantis in four days. We've no idea how much power that would take, especially for the Ancient shield, under battle conditions until I talk to Dr. McKay. Besides, I'll be the primary weapon."

"Willow?" said Sam, "what are you talking about?"

"Faith?" said the General, "can you set up the video?"

"Sure" said Faith as she got up from the seat next to Willow and went down to the control room.

"Sir" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Everett, "most of the things you've heard about me, at least the ones that matter, are true. I have special abilities as well and…. well… I guess I have to show you."

"Go, Red" said the General as Willow ran.

"Sir?" asked Colonel Everett and Riley.

"Red set up an experiment in the blast range" said the General as a video popped that showed a thick blast door and two tubs of water next to it.

"Sir?" said Willow as she appeared on the video, "can you see and hear me?"

"Yep" replied the General, "you ready?"

"Yes, sir" said Willow.

The entire group in the briefing room looked on as Willow closed her eyes as the water from the tubs rose into the air.

"Sir?" said the Colonel, "what is….?"

"Red's a psionic" said the General, "at least thats the term Carter told me, she has the abilities of Telepathy and Telekinesis… among other things that she'll tell you about if you decide to ask her."

"Sir?" asked Willow as she mentally shaped the water into what looked like large bullets, "I'm ready when you are."

"Fire at will" said the General.

"Fire in the hole!" shouted Willow as she mentally fired the water bullets at the blast door.

"What the hell?" said Colonel Everett as he approached the screen and saw two large holes that went straight through the blast door, "that's not possible… how?"

"Red" said the General, "get back up here."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow as everyone saw the redhead turn around and run.

"Red calls it super dense water" said Faith, "she tightened her mental hold on the water until it became so dense, it becomes harder than steel. She then 'fired' it at the door at high speed."

"And with Atlantis surrounded by water" said Sam.

"She's got unlimited ammo" replied Colonel Everett in surprise.

"Amazing" said Angel, "I never realized that she came this far…"

"She's been gone for a long time" said Faith.

"Right" replied Angel.

"Sir?" said Willow as she ran into the briefing room.

"Captain" said the Colonel, "that was amazing, but what's the catch?"

"Colonel?" asked Riley as he looked at Colonel Everett.

"I can only do ten shots at a time" said Willow, "if you need more, it won't be as effective. Which is why the SAM's are coming with us and the rail guns, which will be located on the central tower and two of the outer buildings, are the secondary line of defence. And the final line would be the teams in the city to ward off any Wraith that make it inside."

"That's where Angel comes in" said Faith, "the both of us will be on separate teams but the both of us have the strength to deal with the Wraith in hand to hand combat. From what Dr. Beckett said in his video, they are extremely strong. One or two bullets won't do, maybe an entire clip but we'll also be taking some Zats with us. Those should be effective, hopefully. Plus more armour piercing ammunition for our P90's."

"Angel's biggest ace in the hole is that he's already dead and that the Wraith can't read his mind" said Willow, "they cant take his life force or mentally trick him. Their weapons shouldn't affect him as well, since they need living tissue to be effective on humans."

"Well, that's always good to know" said the Colonel as he grinned at Angel.

"So you can never die, Sir?" asked one of the Marines.

"In the interest of full disclosure" said Angel, "if they cut off my head or happen to have wood lying around that pierces my heart, then I'll die."

"I see" said Colonel Everett.

"Alright" said the General as he stood up, "most of the things we need should be here tomorrow. In the meantime, I want defence plans on my desk tomorrow morning from Colonel Everett."

"Yes Sir" said the Colonel as he got up, "I'll liaise with the Colonel Finns and come up with a plan that would use our resources efficiently. And tomorrow, I'd like Angel and Faith to join us in initial training so that they get used to our tactics."

"Alright" said the General, "dismissed."

"Sir" said Willow after everyone had left and Faith had taken Angel to show him to his quarters, "I…."

"Red" said the General, "I need you to see if you can increase the shots you can take. I realize it's a big ask, but…."

"I can try, Sir" said Willow, "but what about Major Sheppard? Won't he be better in the Chair?"

"You're just as natural at using it as he is" said the General, "plus, he'll be alright with it. You don't need to worry about hurting his feelings."

"And Dr. Weir, Sir?" asked Willow as she followed him into his office, "you know she won't be happy about this."

"I've given Colonel Everett a letter addressed to Dr. Weir" said the General, "I know that she's done an amazing job in looking after her people, her logs say as much… but you know this is completely different."

"I realize that, Sir" said Willow as she sat down after the General, "but I cant help but think what she'd feel we're freezing her out… I mean like how… umm…. How Colonel Carter must have felt when we agreed not to worry her."

"Carter's a big girl" said the General, "anyway, I talked to her about it on the phone and she understands why we did what we did.. but she feels horrible about outing you in public and by the choice of words she used."

"She called me" said Willow, "but I haven't returned her calls, I've been preoccupied with this"

"I told her that same thing" said the General, "and she understands if you don't answer her calls right back."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow.

"Get some sleep, Red" said the General, "we'll be having a long day tomorrow. I want you and Reynolds to inspect the first shipments once they come in."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow as she stood up, "if there's nothing else, Sir?"

"No" said the General.

"Then good night, Sir" said Willow.

"Night, Red" said the General.

**Gateroom, SGC, four days later, 0900 hours.**

"Walter?" said Willow as she sat next to the technician with her full tactical gear, "how are we for power?"

"Dr. Lee reports that the ZPM has sensed the connection to the Gate and is active" said Walter.

"Red?" said the General as he walked down the stairs.

"Sir" replied Willow, "we're set, we can dial Atlantis once you give the go ahead."

"Great" said the General.

"Sir" said Willow as she stood up and faced the General, "permission to join the others in the Gateroom."

"Be safe, Red" said the General, "look out for them."

"I'll try, Sir" said Willow.

"You have a go" said the General as Willow ran down the stairs and stood next to Angel and Faith.

"Walter" said the General, "dial Atlantis."

"Yes, sir" said Walter.

"What happens now?" asked Angel as he looked at Willow when suddenly the inner ring of the Stargate started to spin and stop when the chevron locked on the first symbol.

"Chevron one, engaged" said Walter.

"Most addresses are six symbols in space, which represent the destination" said Willow as she pointed to the symbols on the inner ring, "those symbols represent star constellations with a seventh symbol for the origin. But since we're dialling another galaxy, a eighth symbol is needed as a new distance calculation. Once the gate connects to the receiving gate, the wormhole will form."

"Oh" said Angel, "and these Ancients…. These aliens.. built these throughout this galaxy?"

"They were here in this galaxy first" said Willow as she looked at the gate as the fifth chevron engaged, "most died because of a plague while others ascended. The rest moved to Pegasus. Before leaving they, used a weapon to destroy all life since the plague ravaged everything and then they reseeded life in this galaxy. According to Dr. Weir's reports and from what Dawn read in some of the mission reports, when they went to Pegasus, eth Ancients seeded life there as well."

"What are you saying?" asked Angel.

"We are the second evolution of their form" said Willow, "I don't know how demons and Slayers play on this yet especially if the Ancients destroyed all life in the galaxy since it was affected by the plague; but I'm hoping that the database in Atlantis holds some hints. The Ancients came here more than fifty million years ago and I'm hoping that the Atlantis database covers all of that history. I need to know too, but I have a bad feeling that the Ancients may have had a hand in demons appearing on Earth."

"Chevron eight, Locked" said Walter as the Stargate 'kawooshed' to life and Angel and some of the Marines jumped back a little.

"Whoa" said Angel, "and you're sure that's not magic?"

"Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic" said Faith with a smile.

"Arthur C. Clark" replied Angel, "it's just that…."

"Imagine how I felt when Red showed me this for the first time" said Faith as everyone got ready to leave, they were just waiting for the order.

"Send the IDC" said the General.

"Yes, Sir" replied Walter.

**Stargate Operations, Atlantis.**

"Incoming Wormhole!" said Rodney as he looked at his computer as all the alarms in the city were going off due to Dr. Weir's order to enable the self destruct mechanism.

"IDC?" asked Major Sheppard as he stood next to Rodney.

"It's…. can't be…" said Rodney.

"Who is it, Rodney?" said Dr. Weir.

"Stargate Command" replied Rodney in amazement.

"Are you sure?" asked Dr. Weir.

"Yes" replied Rodney, "It's them."

"Lower the shield" said Dr. Weir, "give them the green light."

"Yes, ma'am" said Chuck, the technician on duty.

**Control Room, SGC.**

"Sir" said Walter, "we have the green light."

"Colonel Everett" said the General into the microphone, "you have a go. Protect Atlantis at all costs."

"Yes, Sir" said the Colonel as he looked at the General before turning and looking at the gate, "move it, we have two minutes to get this through….. go, go, go."

"Its just like taking a step" said Faith once everyone else had stepped through the event horizon.

"But we'll have travelled millions of light years" said Willow.

"This is…." Said Angel as he, Willow and Faith walked up the ramp.

"Welcome to our world" said Willow as Faith walked through the event horizon first, and the redhead held Angel's hand as the both of them walked through just as the wormhole was deactivated.

"How much power does the ZPM have left?" asked the General once the wormhole was deactivated.

"They really lowered the power consumption, Sir" said Walter, "ninety percent left, approximately."

"Alright" said the General as he pressed a button on another console, "Daedalus, this is General Jack O'Neill, you have a go to transport the package to Atlantis."

"Colonel Caldwell reporting, Sir" said the Colonel, "we've beamed the package on board and are on our way now."

"Good hunting, Colonel" said the General as the Daedalus went into hyperspace.

"Sir?" said Walter as he looked back at the General, "you think they'll be alright?"

"I hope so, Walter" said the General, "I'll be in Daniel's lab, call me if anything comes up."

"Of course, sir" said Walter as the General walked slowly up the stairs, his thoughts going back to the people on Atlantis.

TBC.

 


	74. The Siege of Atlantis (Part 1)

**Stargate Operations, Atlantis, 0905 hours. Three days until Wraith attack.**

"Wow" said Willow as she walked through the Stargate with Angel and looked at her surroundings, "this is exactly like my dreams and visions."

"Huh?" said Angel, "you dreamt about this place?"

"Yes" replied Willow, "I had visions about it after the General had the entire repository of the Ancients downloaded into his brain. I was the first one to see the city in millions of years, and now… we're all here to defend it."

"It's beautiful, Red" said Faith as she looked at the bright blue sky.

"Angel" said Willow, "we could give the sunlight a try… if you're game that is."

"Maybe later?" asked Angel, "plus, I think Colonel Everett is calling for you."

"Oh" said Willow as she ran to the central stairs.

"Willow" smiled Dr. Weir as she shook she redhead's hand, "it's a pleasure to see you again. Welcome to Atlantis."

"Dr. Weir, ma'am" said Willow as she looked around, "it's a pleasure."

"This is Major John Sheppard" said Dr. Weir as Willow saluted the Major, "and this is Lieutenant Ford."

"Ma'am" said the Lieutenant as he saluted Willow, who returned the salute and nodded.

"And this is Dr. Zalenka, and you've already met Rodney" said Dr. Weir.

"Dr. Zalenka" said Willow as she shook his hand before looking at MacKay, "Rodney."

"Captain" said MacKay, "you still a… you know…. 'Psychic'?"

"The term is Psionic, actually" said Willow as she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "and yea…. Why?… you want me to try it on you?"

"Did he just say psychic, ma'am?" asked Lieutenant Ford.

"That will all be in the briefing" said Colonel Everett, "Captain we'll be meeting in the conference room in thirty minutes. In the meantime.. please settle everything for our….. ummm.. special guest. I'd like our two specialists to join us as well."

"Yes Sir" said Willow as she ran back to where Angel was standing with Faith, "Angel, I need you to come with me."

"Faith" said Willow, "I'll be back. Meet you in the conference room?"

"Sure" said Faith as she squeezed Willow's arm.

"Let's go, Angel" said Willow.

"Sure" said Angel, "do you want me to take the… food?"

"Yes" said Willow as Angel carried the cooler, "come on, we'll go on to the infirmary."

"Ummm… ma'am" said Lieutenant Ford, "Dr. Weir asked me to accompany you to the infirmary, in case you weren't sure of where it was."

"Sure" said Willow, "please lead the way."

"Faith" said Riley as he watched Angel walk off with Willow, "you sure about Angel?"

"Yeah Soldier-boy" said Faith, "he'll be alright."

"But… and I'm just saying… but if he goes over the deep end"? whispered Riley.

"Won't happen" said Faith.

"But…" said Riley again.

"Wont…. Happen…" said Faith.

"Colonels Finn, Miss Lehane" said Colonel Everett as he motioned at them to meet him at the stairs.

"Don't worry about Angel, Soldier-boy" whispered Faith, "worry about whether we survive the attack."

"I'm worried about him and the attack" said Riley as the three of them reached the stairs and met with the Atlantis team. Faith looked at the shock on Dr. Weir's face as she was told that she wouldn't be involved in the tactical planning in regards to the defence of the city before she followed the Colonel and the others to the briefing room, just as the self-destruct was deactivated.

**Infirmary, Atlantis.**

"Hi Dr. Beckett" said Willow as she, Angel and Lieutenant Ford walked into the infirmary.

"Well, well" smiled the doctor, "look who's here."

"Nice to see you again, Doc" said Willow as she shook his hand, "this is my friend, Angel… he's a specialist for this mission."

"Angel?" said Dr. Beckett, "just Angel?"

"Yes" said Angel as he looked in amazement at the mixture of advanced alien and human medical technology.

"Doc" said Willow as she took the cooler from Angel and placed it on a table, "I need you to keep these under secure lock and key."

"What is it?" said Dr. Becket as he opened the cooler, "blood packs?"

"Special blood packs" said Willow, "for Angel."

"Oh" said Dr. Beckett as he looked at Angel, "you don't need to worry, we have all blood types available in Atlantis. I just need yours so that I could set some aside for you."

"Actually" said Willow as she held on to the good doctor's shoulder as she looked at Angel.

After Angel nodded his head, Willow took the doctor to one side.

"Sir" said Lieutenant Ford as he looked at Angel, "what type of specialist are you? I mean, are you military or civilian…"

"The special kind of specialist" said Angel.

"He's a what!" shouted Dr. Beckett as he stormed back into the infirmary.

"Doc" said Willow as she ran after Dr. Beckett, "trust me, it's true."

"What's true?" asked the Lieutenant as he tightened his hold on his P90.

"Angel" said Dr. Beckett, "you're a vampire?"

"Wraith?" said the Lieutenant as he brought up his weapon and pointed it at Angel.

"Lieutenant" said Willow as she stood in front of Angel, "put your weapon down, that's an order."

"But…"

"He's not a wraith" said Willow, "put down the weapon."

"I really am a vampire" said Angel.

"I know we've seen strange things but…" said the doctor as Angel interrupted him.

"You have high tech toys here right?" asked Angel as he looked around the infirmary, "can you, you know…. scan me?"

"Yes" said Dr. Beckett.

"Then do it" said Angel as Dr. Beckett looked at Willow who nodded her head.

"This way then" said Dr. Beckett as he motioned for Angel to lie on a bed. After he lay down, the doctor, Lieutenant Ford and Willow walked up to a computer as the doctor activated a scanner which passed overhead Angel.

"See" said Willow as she looked at the screen.

"It's not possible" said Dr. Beckett in surprise as he looked at the computer screen and then at Angel, before looking at the computer screen again, "he's registering no heartbeat but there is blood flow, no body temperature…. Well there is, but it's at room temperature."

"Can the scanner here pick him up?" asked lieutenant Ford.

"No" said the Doctor, "our scanners and life signs detector require body heat, but….."

"He's invisible to our scans?" asked the Lieutenant.

"And the Wraiths" said Willow.

"Doc?" said the Lieutenant as he too looked at the screen, "so he's not Wraith? Is that confirmed?"

"Yes" said the Doctor as he stood up and approached Angel, "please sit up."

"Got your proof?" asked Angel.

"How are you still living… well, I guess unloving would be the correct term?" asked the Doctor.

"Doc" said Willow, "maybe we could discuss all that once we've completed defending the city? We've got a briefing to get to."

"Right" said Dr. Beckett as he looked at Willow and then at Angel, "so the blood? It's for…"

"Food" said Angel as he noticed the surprised looks on the faces of Dr. Beckett and Lieutenant Ford, "don't worry, its pigs blood. It's disgusting as hell, but I don't drink human blood."

"Oh" said Dr. Beckett as he walked over to the cooler, carried it and headed to a nearby chiller.

"Angel will take the blood packs from you when he needs it" said Willow, "we just need to track it, at least until reinforcements arrive in four days. The Daedalus will have more packs for him in reserve."

"Alright" said Dr. Beckett as he walked towards Angel, "but with your permission, I would like to perform more scans. Nothing invasive, just something that we could… I'm sorry, but this is all new for me and as a medical professional.. its….."

"Sure" said Angel, "as long as you don't use any wood."

"Wood, Sir?" asked Lieutenant Ford.

"Weakness" said Angel.

"Oh" replied the lieutenant.

"Alright" said Willow, "we need to go."

"Right" said Angel as he turned to the doctor, "see you later, Dr. Beckett."

"Yes" replied the doctor as the three of them walked away, "vampire…. Huh…. What else will we be getting?"

**Conference Room, Atlantis, 0945 hours.**

As Willow walked into the briefing room with Angel and Lieutenant Ford, they saw Major Sheppard and Dr. Weir walk in before them and approach Colonel Everett.

"Major" said the Colonel, "have you been able to contact the Alpha Site?"

"I asked him to hold off on that until I had a chance to talk to you" said Dr. Weir.

While Dr. Weir and Colonel Everett were talking, Willow saw Faith near the control room as she looked at the Stargate.

"Looks different" said Faith once she noticed that Willow and Angel were standing next to her.

"It's newer than the ones in the Milky Way" said Willow.

"Can we really defend this place?" asked Faith, "I never knew how huge it was, I mean yeah… I saw the schematics with the Colonel, Soldier Boy and Sam but…. When looking at it for the first time…."

"I think we can do it" said Willow, "speaking of whom, where are Riley and Sam?"

"The Colonel told them to assemble the rail guns" said Faith, "since they've already gone through the briefing at the SGC, the Colonel told them to liaise with the security at Atlantis and start on the defensive positions."

"Captain?" said Colonel Everett, "lets get this show on the road."

"Yes, Sir" replied Willow as she led Faith and Angel into the conference as the doors closed behind them.

"Captain?" said Colonel Everett, "you have the floor."

"Thank you, Sir" replied Willow, "we brought along eight manned rail gun positions that are being assembled as we speak by Colonel's Riley and Sam Finn. Six of them will be placed along the central tower and two more at one of the outer buildings."

"Rail guns?" asked Lieutenant Ford.

"Yes" said the Colonel, "They were originally slated for the Prometheus to replace their current close-in armament on her next refit. They will deliver an impact velocity of Mach five at two hundred and fifty miles. A standard magazine will hold ten thousand rounds."

"Neat" grinned the Lieutenant as he looked at Major Sheppard who gave him a small smile.

"We also have some Surface to Air missiles and shoulder mounted rocket launchers" said Willow.

"In addition to the rail guns, SAMs and the rocket launchers" the redhead continued, "we also brought along some Naquada enhanced nukes."

"Nukes?" asked Dr. Weir as she leaned forward on the table.

"Six actually" said Colonel Everett, "about twelve hundred megatons apiece. They emit almost zero EM and are otherwise invisible to radar. Once deployed, they will detonate by proximity fuse."

"Space mines?" asked Lieutenant Ford.

"Yes" said the Colonel, "We use Jumpers in stealth mode to place them in a pattern between the armada and Atlantis. Major, we were hoping you could help us with that."

"But I recommend keeping a couple in reserve" said the Major.

"Negative" replied the Colonel, "We only have one shot at this."

"But…." said the Major when he was interrupted by the Colonel.

"Four of my men are pilots" said the Colonel, "Beckett is giving them the gene inoculation right now. Assuming it takes, you will familiarise them with the Jumpers, and they will become our fighter screen."

"Along with me?" said the Major.

"You'll be heading one of the damage control teams in the event that the Wraith enter the city" said the Colonel.

"We have a Chair weapons platform, Colonel" said Dr. Weir, "I'm sure Major Sheppard would be more useful there flying the drones."

"Actually, ma'am" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Everett who nodded at her to continue, "I'll be using the chair."

"You have the Ancient gene?" asked Major Sheppard.

"Yes Sir" said Willow, "and well, the plan is to use me as the primary defensive weapon; and the rail guns and the SAM's acting as a secondary barrage."

"What are you talking about, Willow?" asked Dr, Weir, "a weapon?"

"I can telekinetically fire solid water bullets or missiles, I still don't know what to call them, at such a great speed that they can drive holes through steel" said Willow.

"Ok" said Major Sheppard, "maybe it's just me, but did I just here you say you're telekinetic? As in moving things with your mind?"

"Yes Sir" said Willow, "and a telepath as well. So yeah, kinda like… you know…."

"You read my mind" smiled the Major.

"You were thinking out loud, Sir" said Willow, "sorry."

"That's fine" said Major, "useful ability."

"Yes, Sir" replied Willow.

"I saw the video" said Colonel Everett as he interrupted the Major before he could speak again, "she gave us a demonstration and it's all true."

"Even so" said Dr. Weir as she composed herself, "why do you need the chair?"

"The chair can access the city's scanners" said Willow turning to face Dr. Weir, "I can get a full 360 degree view of where I need to fire the missiles, and since we're surrounded by water, I'll never run out of ammunition. However, I can only fire ten shots at a time, once one of my missiles destroys a dart.. I just create another one from the water and fire again. And if need be, I can fire the drones as well."

"But we have no way to power the chair" said Major Sheppard.

"We do now" said the Colonel, "We brought a Mark Two Naquada generator."

"We found a way to increase the power output by six hundred percent" said one of the Marines, "It won't last nearly as long but it should be able to power the chair for as long as we need it to."

"We also brought along three suits of Kull armour" said Willow as she nodded at Faith who opened one of the boxes in the room and took out the black coloured armour with the accompanying white under layer.

"Kull?" said Lieutenant Ford as he got up and touched the armour.

"A Goa'uld called Anubis created genetically engineered super soldiers called Kulls" said Willow, "they used this armour which can absorb any energy, including the energy from a staff weapon, Zat gun and even the energy from bullets. It's almost impervious."

"Almost?" said the Major as he looked at the armour in interest.

"If anyone gets hit by a missile" said Willow, "or the massive blast from a self destruct mechanism like the one in Atlantis, you'll die. If you get stabbed by a knife, then the knife will go through the armour and depending where you get stabbed, you would most likely die. Of course drone weapons would destroy it, and the person wearing it as well."

"Oh" said the Major.

"They haven't been tested out in the field" said Willow, "but one drawback is the excessive heat created from the armour due to it absorbing all that energy, but I managed to lower that to a safe level, and together with the under layer developed by Colonel Carter, Dr. Lee and our CMO there shouldn't be any problems with anyone who volunteers to test it."

"I already have dibs on one" said Faith.

"You can call dibs?" asked Major Sheppard as he smiled at Faith.

"Oh yeah" said Faith, "Red here tested it on herself, it's wicked cool."

"Ok then" replied the Major with a grin, "I call dibs as well."

"Cool" said Faith.

"Alright" said Willow as she rubbed her hands together, "just one more volunteer."

"You're sure it's safe, ma'am?" asked the Lieutenant nervously.

"Like I said" replied Willow, "it hasn't been field tested. So there is a risk that you could get injured by the heat that's would be generated. How about this? I'll leave the medical research that the CMO at the SGC conducted, and leave it with Dr. Beckett and anyone who wants to be the last volunteer can approach him and talk to him about the drawbacks."

"That's fine" said Dr. Weir.

"Remember we have three days, people" said the Colonel, "make your decisions quickly."

"Once the battle starts" said Willow after she got the nod from the Colonel to continue, "I'll be in the chair room and most of the personnel will be manning the rain guns and other defensive positions, the third layer would be the damage control teams that would repel any invaders."

"The teams will include our two civilian specialists" said Colonel Everett, "as per the orders of General O'Neill. Major Sheppard as you know Atlantis better than any of us, you are responsible for setting the teams, along with Miss Lehane."

"Cool" said Faith as she nodded at Major Sheppard.

"One more thing, there's something you need to know about Angel" said Willow as she motioned for Angel to join her, "I know the Wraith kill by stealing the life force of human beings and they trick people by some sort of telepathy as Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett mentioned in their reports."

"Yes" said Dr. Weir, "but…."

"Ma'am" said Willow, "Angel is extremely strong, resistant to telepathy and, most importantly, he has no life force to steal."

"What?" said Dr. Weir as she stood up, "what are you talking about?"

"Captain?" said the Major, "if he doesn't have any life force, that would essentially mean that he's dead. But, he's alive right now, we just saw him walking in.. he's breathing."

"Angel?" said Willow.

"Technically I'm not breathing, it's just a reflex I have" said Angel, "I'm a vampire, and I'm over two hundred years old."

"Ok" said the Major as he leaned forward in surprise, "this is a joke right?"

"I saw the scans, Sir" said Lieutenant Ford, "when I accompanied Angel and the Captain to the infirmary, I saw the scans that Dr. Beckett took of him. He's got no heart beat and his body temperature is almost non-existent."

"Room temperature, actually" said Angel.

"It's not a joke" said Dr. Weir as she stood up and walked over to Angel.

"Elizabeth?" asked the Major, "you knew about this?"

"I've read Willow's file when I commanded the SGC. She faced this sort of thing for a long time before joining the Stargate Program. Ask her to tell you about it sometime" said Dr. Weir as she stood in front of Angel, "amazing, you really are a vampire? I mean the type that Faith… I guess slays?"

"Not that kind" said Faith, "he's one of the good guys, at least now that he has a soul."

"Elizabeth?" said the Major, "some context?"

"I've heard about Faith from Willow" said Dr. Weir, "she's what's known as a vampire Slayer."

"So you kill people like him?" asked the Major.

"I'm different" said Angel, "I was cursed with my soul."

"How's that a curse?" asked Lieutenant Ford.

"How about we discuss that later?" said the Colonel as he stepped forward, "for right now, we've told Dr. Weir about our tactical plans so, Major, please call back all military personnel from the Alpha Site?"

"Of.. of course, Sir" said Major Sheppard as he walked out of the conference room doors, scratching his head in confusion.

"Captain" said Colonel Everett, "please grab a generator and accompany Dr. MacKay to the chair room. I'd like to know how many drones we have available."

"Of course, sir" said Willow as she went up to Mackay.

"Miss Lehane" said the Colonel turning to Faith, "please report to Dr. Beckett for your Ancient gene therapy, I have a feeling that we may be needing as many people with the Ancient gene as possible. And after you're done, please meet up with Major Sheppard and see what you can do about the damage control teams? Four of my Marines will be joining you once you get the inoculation."

"Sure" said Faith as she turned around.

"Ummm…. ma'am" said Lieutenant Ford as he walked up to Faith, "I can show you the way to the infirmary."

"Sure" said Faith, "lead the way."

"Maybe you could tell me more about these vampires?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Sure" replied Faith.

"Now if you would excuse me, Dr. Weir" said the Colonel, "I need to speak to this Teyla Emmagen."

"I think she should be at the gymnasium" said Dr. Weir, "I can get…."

"It's fine" said the Colonel, "I think I can find my way."

"Of course" smiled Dr. Weir as she turned to Angel as everyone left the conference room, "may I interest you in a quick tour of the city. Well, part of the city anyway… we haven't been able to go through the entire city, yet."

"That would be great" said Angel as he followed Dr. Weir to a covered balcony where Angel saw part of Atlantis laid out in front of him along with the deep blue ocean. However, he stopped at the threshold where the sun reached the floor.

"This is many of my expedition member's favourite….." said Dr. Weir as she turned around only to find Angel standing nervously at the door.

"Ummm… sun" said Angel.

"I see, so the legends are true" replied Dr. Weir as she tapped a head set lodged in her ear, "Chuck, I need you to do me a favour."

Angel looked on as Dr. Weir nodded her head and then she thanked the person on the other line and walked towards him.

"It's alright" said Dr. Weir, "according to our scans, the star this planet orbits is similar to Earth's in many ways, however the frequency of the UV light differs slightly. If it burns in any way, we'll just go back in."

"Alright" said Angel as he brought out his arm into the sunlight and when it didn't burn, he stepped out into the balcony and walked up to the railing, "this is a beautiful city."

"Thank you" said Dr. Weir, "the Ancients who created must have really like towers, but it has that regal tone to it."

"How many people can it hold?" asked Angel.

"From the database, we found that there were little more than a million Ancients on Atlantis after it left Earth" said Dr. Weir, "when they came here, they seeded the galaxy with life."

"How about these Wraith?" asked Angel, "do you have any books or data on them?"

"Of course" said Dr. Weir as she turned around, "I can get one of our… Angel?"

Dr. Weir looked on as Angel just stood under the sun and looked out into the distance.

"I don't get to spend a lot of time under the sun back on Earth" said Angel, "I miss the warmth, do you mind if I…?"

"Of course not" smiled Dr. Weir, "I'll get someone to bring a tablet to you with the data we have on the Wraith, and…. thank you for coming to help."

"It was my pleasure" said Angel as he looked at Dr. Weir before she walked away and he turned back and looked out at the towers of Atlantis.

**Stargate Operation, Atlantis, 2300 hours; 3 days later.**

"Teyla?" said Willow as she approached the Athosian woman who was in the cafeteria having a drink by herself, "Teyla Emmagen?"

"Yes?" said Teyla as she stood up.

"I'm sorry" said Willow, "I should have come earlier to meet you since you're a part of the Major's team, I'm Willow… Captain Willow Rosenberg."

"Ah" said Teyla, "from Earth. You came with Colonel Everett?"

"Yes" said Willow, "may I join you?"

"Of course" said Teyla as she motioned for Willow to sit down.

"I heard that you wont be involved in helping to defend the city" said Willow, "I'm sorry."

"It is fine" said Teyla, "Its just that….."

"Teyla?" asked Willow when she suddenly got hit with the emotions of fear and anger.

"They're close" said Willow and Teyla together as they looked at each other.

"How did you….?" asked Teyla as Willow got up.

"Sorry Teyla" said Willow, "I'm sorry you can't help but I'm sure that we'll need you and your people soon."

"But how did you know?" asked Teyla again.

"I'll tell you later" said Willow as she ran, "just remind me."

"Very well" said Teyla confused as she looked at Willow run off before she started to head to her quarters.

"Colonel Everett" said Willow on her radio, "they're close by."

"Captain" said the Colonel at Stargate Operations, "our scanners aren't…"

"Sir" said Chuck, "we've just detected a wave of objects approaching the planet… hundred's of them."

"Captain" said the Colonel, "get to the chair room, get ready to fire at your convenience."

"Yes, sir" said Willow.

"All Damage control teams and gunners" said the Colonel on the citywide P.A system, "report to your designated positions."

"Wait" said MacKay who had been looking at another computer screen, "those aren't darts, they're rocks."

"Rocks?" asked Major Sheppard who walked in with Dr. Weir.

"Asteroids" said MacKay, "they're asteroids…. The Wraith must have harvested them from the asteroid belt in this system and shoved them our way. Once they hit the nukes, our mines are gone… our protection is gone and…"

"Rodney!" said Dr. Weir.

"We're in trouble" said MacKay.

**Chair Room, Atlantis, 2315 hours.**

"Dr. Zalenka" said Willow as she ran into the chair room where Dr. Zalenka was kneeling on the floor and powering up the Naquada generator, "everything alright?"

"I think so, Captain" he said, "Rodney said that it should work efficiently now."

"Hope so" said Willow as she sat down on the chair as it immediately activated and she leaned back.

"Our drones?" asked Dr. Zalenka.

"We only have a few dozen drones in storage" said Willow as the chair lit up started to turn, "I talked to Major Sheppard and he said that since I can launch the water missiles, we should keep the drones in reserve. Just in case."

"Captain" said the doctor, "you consider yourself a scientist too, am I right?"

"Yea" said Willow as she activated the long range scanners but all that appeared was static, "what the hell?"

"The scanners are on the fritz?" asked Dr. Zalenka surprised as he stood up, "how about the short range scanner?"

"Works" said Willow as she leaned forward and went on the radio, "Colonel, I don't have any long range sensors available in the chair room."

"We're working on that, Captain" said the Colonel as he looked at MacKay.

"Captain" said MacKay, "the Wraith threw asteroids at the nukes, the reason the sensors aren't working properly is because of the residual radiation.. its blocking the sensors, we won't know the Wraith are here until it's too late."

"Dr. MacKay" said the Colonel, "can you fix it?"

"No" said MacKay, "the explosions not only created the residual radiation, but they also have overload the sensors."

"All we can do now is wait" said Major Sheppard.

An hour passed with Willow staying in the chair room, along with Faith in the modified Kull armour and Angel as Dr. Zalenka went up to the Operations Room to talk to MacKay.

"Hey" said Willow as she got off the chair, looked around and gave Faith a quick kiss, "how has your guys' day been so far?"

"Stressful" said Faith, "waiting for these Wraith is like waiting for paint to dry."

"At least we have some extra time for…." Said Angel as the P.A system was activated again.

"Attention" said the voice of Colonel Everett, "all defence teams to your positions, damage control teams report to your team leaders."

"It's time" said Willow as she squeezed Faith's and Angel's arms, "be careful out there, and look out for Riley and Sam."

"Riley can look after himself" said Angel.

"Please, Angel" said Willow, "keep a look out for them if you can."

"Sam should be alright" said Faith, "she has the armour on."

"Alright" nodded Angel as both he and Faith ran off to meet with their teams as Willow sat back down on the chair and activated both the long range and short range scanners.

"Colonel" said Willow as she looked at the blips that were on a 3D model of Atlantis' surroundings right overhead, "I see them, they're almost to the city."

"Shut off the lights" said the Colonel as he pointed his finger at Chuck, who pressed a button on the console next to him as all the lights in Atlantis shut down.

"Captain" said the Colonel, "fire at will."

"Yes, Sir" smiled Willow as she watched the red blimps coming closer and closer to Atlantis.

It was then that Dr. Weir ran out to the balcony and looked out as bright lights were launched into the air and illuminated the surrounding structures. Looking out into the now illuminated waters surrounding Atlantis, she noticed something growing out of the water.

"Missiles" said Dr. Weir to herself as she saw ten of them speed off into the air, followed by six explosions mid-air as the SAM's and the rail guns started to fire. As another barrage of the missiles was launched, she could see that the missiles were chasing the Darts until they either hit the alien planes or the missile simply lost cohesion, only to be replaced by a new missile from the other direction.

'How much power do you really have, Willow' thought Dr. Weir to herself when she suddenly heard an explosion from the southern pier.

"What's going on?" said Dr. Weir as she ran into the Operations room, "they're launching kamikaze attacks."

"Colonel…. Anyone" said Willow on the radio, "I just heard an explosion close to me, what's going on?"

"Some of the Darts are making a run at the city" said Dr. Weir, "can you get more missiles into the air?"

"Sorry ma'am" said Willow, "ten's my limit."

"Its fine" said Dr. Weir as she looked at Colonel Everett, "the vast majority of darts are being taken down, but some are still coming through."

"I'm getting another wave coming in ma'am" said Willow.

"She's right" said Dr. Zalenka, "we've got twenty.. no, thirty more coming in."

"Firing now" said Willow as she launched more of the missiles.

Suddenly they all heard a massive explosion as the power in the operations room cut out.

"What happened?" said the Colonel.

"We lost primary systems" said Chuck.

"Sir" said Willow, "You've got more coming in, and I'm launching as many missiles as I can."

"Do the best you can, Captain" said Major Sheppard before turning to Colonel Everett, "sir…"

"We'll be alright, Major" said Colonel Everett, "we've just got to hold out till the Daedalus arrives tomorrow."

"Hope we'll still be here, Sir" said Major Sheppard.

TBC.

 


	75. The Siege of Atlantis (Part 2)

**Chair Room, Atlantis, 0900 hours.**

"Carson?" said Dr. Weir as she, Colonel Everett and Major Sheppard ran into the Chair Room with MacKay and Dr. Zalenka standing by the chair, "What's going on? Your call sounded urgent… we still have …."

"I know" said Dr. Beckett, "Dr. Zalenka called me once he noticed blood coming out from Captain Rosenberg's nose."

"Blood?" asked Major Sheppard as he looked closely at Willow, who had her eyes closed, and saw some traces of blood on her upper lip.

"I… umm… I wiped most of it off" said Dr. Zalenka.

"Elizabeth" said Dr. Beckett, "she's been at this for over eight hours straight, I'm insisting that she stop for now so that she can be moved to the infirmary. I need to see if her brain has been affected at all."

"I'll be fine" said Willow as she opened her eyes and brought her head up to look at the people in front of her, and settled her eyes on Colonel Everett, "Sir, I'll be fine."

It was just then that more blood started to pour out of her nose as MacKay handed her some tissues before she wiped off the blood and brought her head back against the chair's head rest.

"This happens sometimes" said Willow, "my body can handle it."

"Captain" said the Colonel, "get yourself checked out in the infirmary."

"But Sir..." said Willow.

"That's an order, Captain" said the Colonel as Willow leaned forward and deactivated the chair.

"Yes, Sir" sighed Willow as she got up, but when she made one step she started to fall forward.

"Whoa there" said Major Sheppard who rushed forward to prevent Willow from falling onto the floor.

"Thank you, Sir" said Willow as the Major put her arm around his shoulders and led her to the infirmary with Dr. Beckett by their side.

"Rodney" said Dr. Weir, "how much power do we have left for the Chair?"

"Well" said MacKay, "since the Captain only used the scanner and not the drones, which by the way would use up more power, we only used two of the generators. We have maybe eight of the Mark two's left."

"The Daedalus will have more with her" said Colonel Everett as he and the others walked back towards Stargate Operations.

"For now it seems that we have a lull in the Dart attacks" continued the Colonel, "let's hope that the Daedalus arrives before the next one starts."

**Infirmary, Atlantis, 20 minutes later.**

"Doc" said Willow as the Major helped her onto a bed, "I'm telling you I feel fine, trust me."

"I do, Captain" said the doctor with a smile, "but…"

"Let's just say for his own peace of mind" said the Major, "you let him check you out medically."

"Alright" said Willow as she lay down on the bed as the Major joined the doctor at the computer screen, "but Doc, there's something you should know…."

"Oh my God" said the Doctor as he looked up at Willow from his computer, before he looked back at the data on the screen.

"Doc?" said Major Sheppard, "what's going on?"

"This.. this… how?" said Dr. Beckett as he pointed at the screen and looked at the Major, "she's healing herself, the areas that were slightly damaged because of the prolonged use of her telekinesis is actually healing itself."

"I told you" smiled Willow, "I was getting better."

"Hold on" said Dr. Beckett as he went to another console while Major Sheppard followed him, "these are the medical records of the Ancients who left Atlantis, look at their brain scans."

"Yeah" said the Major, "so?"

"Now look at Captain Rosenberg's" said the doctor as he pulled up Willow's current brain scan and compared it to one of the Ancients who used to inhabit Atlantis, "look at the areas of the brain that are being used."

"Doc?" said the Major confused.

"More of her brain is being used at once than the previous Ancients" said the doctor, "and according to this, she's using ninety five percent of her brain's capacity."

"That's not possible, right?" asked the Major.

"The SGC once found an Ancient woman in Antarctica some time back" said the doctor, "her brain scans where identical to the ones done of Colonel O'Neill after he had the Ancient Repository of Knowledge downloaded into his mind."

"What are you saying, Doc" said the Major.

"Major…. Dr. Beckett" said Willow as she sat up on the bed as she interrupted the two of them, "there's something you really need to know and I'd rather tell you guys together. Riley… I mean both the Colonel Finn's, Angel and Faith know the truth about me, but Dr. Weir and the others don't. I'd rather tell Dr. Weir, Colonel Everett and the both of you together instead of one by one."

"The truth?" said Major Sheppard as he approached Willow while Dr. Beckett called Dr. Weir to come over to the infirmary.

"It's a real doozy, sir" said Willow.

**Infirmary, Atlantis, 25 minutes later.**

"Carson?" said Dr. Weir as she followed Colonel Everett into the infirmary, "what was so urgent that we had to come here on the double?"

"I found some anomalies in Captain Rosenberg's scans" said Dr. Beckett.

"Anomalies?" asked Colonel Everett, "What kind of anomalies?"

"Sirs, Ma'am, Doc" said Willow, "what I'm about to tell you is only known by the President and the current commander of the SGC, General O'Neill. They gave me discretion to tell those with clearance the truth about me."

"The truth?" asked Dr. Weir.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Weir" said Willow, "you weren't the Commander at the time so you weren't notified."

"I understand" said Dr. Weir as she nodded her head.

"It happened sometime after you left the SGC" said Willow as she looked at Dr. Weir, "I died."

Willow told what had happed to her after Anubis had possessed her, the consequences of that action, her death and her cloning thanks to Asgard technology. By the time she had finished, everyone was staring at her with mouths open in surprise.

"Wow" said Dr. Beckett excitedly, "do you mind if I take a blood sample? A body of a near ascended Ancient, even that's not on the database."

"Sorry, Doc" said Willow, "my DNA has been locked by Thor himself, he did it to prevent any genetic tampering, or replication and also, to protect a protein marker in my blood thanks to my Ancient gene's reaction with my Furling gene."

"Oh" said Dr. Beckett disappointed.

"Maybe I could ask Thor if he'd be willing to send you whatever data he has on me the next time I see him?" asked Willow.

"Please" said Dr. Beckett, "this is amazing, a real life Ancient."

"I'm not" smiled Willow, "this near ascended body was the only way to stop my organs from continuously failing; they still do a routine check-up on me every month. Just in case."

"I see" said Dr. Weir as she approached Willow, "so the abilities you had when I was at the SGC?"

"You could say that I've expanded on that" said Willow, "Anubis claimed that all the Ancients abilities have been unlocked in my body and I….. oh no!"

"Captain?" said the Colonel as he looked at Willow's worried face as she hopped off the bed.

"They're here, Sir" said Willow as the group heard a commotion behind them.

"Dr. Weir! I need to talk to Dr. Weir!" shouted Teyla as she ran past the guards who were posted outside the infirmary doors.

"Teyla?" said Dr. Weir.

"It's the Wraith" said Willow and Teyla together.

"Yes" said Teyla as she looked confusingly at Willow before turning to Dr. Weir, "they are in Atlantis."

"Damn" said Colonel Everett just as they heard MacKay's voice on the intercom calling for Dr. Weir to come up to Stargate Operations.

"Captain" said Colonel Everett as he looked at Willow, "you'll be joining one of the Damage Control teams to help repel this incursion into the city. Since the next wave of Darts haven't come down on us yet, how about we don't waste your abilities just sitting on the Chair while there's nothing to fire at."

"Yes, sir" said Willow.

"Colonel" said Teyla as she approached the Colonel, "this is a very big city, and you need everyone you can get. My people and I are prepared to fight for Atlantis."

The Colonel looked at Teyla before he nodded his head and motioned to one of the guards outside.

"Captain" said the Colonel to the man who came, "find Teyla and her people some weapons, would you?"

"Yes, Sir" said the Captain as Teyla followed the Captain out the infirmary, but not before she nodded her thanks at the Colonel.

"Captain" said the Colonel as he turned towards Willow, "follow the Major and get armed up, then meet us at the Gateroom."

"Yes Sir" said Willow as she followed Major Sheppard to the armoury.

"Dr. Weir" said the Colonel, "shall we go to Operations to deal with Dr. MacKay's latest gripe?"

"Yes" said Dr. Weir as she walked with Colonel Everett to Stargate Operations.

**Stargate Operations, Atlantis, 20 minutes later.**

"Dr. MacKay" said Colonel Everett, "report."

"That's easy" said MacKay, "the long range scanners are still out, and so are our internal sensors."

"Can you get them back up?" asked Dr. Weir, "we just found out that we have Wraith in the city."

"What?" said shocked MacKay as everyone in the Operations Room stopped working and stared at the exchange between the three people.

"Rodney?" said Dr. Weir.

"Yes" said MacKay as he was shaken from the initial shock, "I mean it's going to take some time to get it fixed up, but…."

"How long?" asked the Colonel.

"I don't know" said MacKay as she realized something while he snapped his fingers, "the Ancient life signs detector, you can use that."

"But it doesn't distinguish between Wraith and Human life signs" said Dr. Zalenka.

"We confine all base personnel to designated areas" said the Colonel, "those out of bounds would most likely be Wraith."

"You could do that" said MacKay.

"Colonel" said Major Sheppard as he and Willow ran up the central staircase, "Captain Rosenberg had an idea about the hive ships approaching the planet."

"Yes?" asked the Colonel as he looked at Willow.

"The drones, sir" said Willow, "remember I didn't use anyone of them for a just in case moment?"

"It could work" said MacKay, "we can use all of the drones to destroy both of the ships before they launch another wave."

"I wouldn't recommend all of them" said Willow, "what if the Hive ships already sent our location to the other Hive ships? We'll need some in reserve to protect the city."

"What if they haven't sent anything?" said MacKay, "none of us know."

"Exactly" said Willow, "if we use all of them up now then…."

"What if we don't bring them down?" asked MacKay as he stepped towards Willow.

"At least they'll know we have the weapons to take them down" said Willow, "they don't know that we don't have the ability to produce more drones. All they know is that we have drones."

"And what if more of them are coming towards Atlantis?" asked MacKay, "then what?"

"If we can destroy both of the hive ships" said Major Sheppard, "it'll buy us what? A few days?"

"Yes" said MacKay, "possibly, and that's if only they've broadcast our location to the others."

"So what's the problem?" said the Major, "if we can launch the entire supply of drones against the two hive ships, what happens to the unused drones?"

"They'll return to the city" said MacKay, "and fly into their storage areas."

"Major" said the Colonel as he looked at Major Sheppard, "launch the drone attack against the Hive Ships, destroy them and then command any available drones back to the city."

"Yes Sir" said the Major as he pointed his finger at MacKay, "Rodney, you're with me."

"Captain" said Colonel Everett as he approached Willow, "let's go find us some Wraith."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow as she followed the Colonel down the staircase just as a warning sounded in the Operations room.

"What's going on?" asked the Colonel as he looked at Chuck.

"Short range scanners are…. On no… they're showing another wave of darts flying towards us" said Chuck as he looked at Colonel Everett before looking at Dr. Weir.

"Dr. Weir" said the Colonel, "Order all batteries to open fire at the Darts, and inform the Damage Control teams about the Wraith in the city."

Dr. Weir nodded as she got onto the radio to inform the team leaders through their earpieces.

"Sir" said Willow as she followed the Colonel down the stairs only to see a group of Marines and the Athosian's led by Teyla already waiting at the bottom of the stairs, "I'm guessing that they must have transported down into Atlantis during their kamikaze runs. And counting from the large impacts I heard while in the Chair Room, I'm guessing that there are maybe twenty Wraith in the city."

"Captain" said the Colonel as one of the Marines handed him two life sign detectors which he in turn handed one to Willow, "this is yours."

"And you sir?" asked Willow, "I mean it needs the Ancient gene to work."

"I got the inoculation too" said the Colonel as he showed Willow the active detector in his hand.

"Oh" smiled Willow.

"Take Teyla and two Athosians with you" said the Colonel as he looked at Willow before looking at Teyla, "some of my men will be accompanying the other Athosian's as well."

"Of course" said Teyla as she nodded in acceptance.

**South Pier, Atlantis, 1015 hours.**

Angel was with Sam and two other Marines as they walked through a dimly lit corridor. It was then that they saw Sam stop.

"Sam?" said Angel as he walked over to the female Finn, "everything alright?"

"I just got a message from Dr. Weir" said Sam as she turned back to look at the two Marines behind her, "Wraith are in the City, they came in using their transporter systems when they were conducting those kamikaze attacks. Oh, and another wave is coming in."

"Ah" replied Angel, "so it begins."

"Come on" said Sam as she started moving again and, as they turned around a corner, they heard sounds in the distance and quickly took cover inside some adjacent corridors.

"Sam" whispered Angel who crouched down and peeked out the corridor, "I count six Wraith, and I tell you… the pictures don't do them any justice. They're ugly as hell."

"Nice" smiled Sam as she looked out the corridor and signalled the other two Marines in the opposite corridor to wait for her orders to move.

"You had the inoculation too right?" asked Angel as he saw the six Wraith look around the supposedly empty corridor.

"Yea" whispered Sam as she observed the Wraith, "why?"

"Can you check the detector and tell me if there is a empty corridor close to their location?" asked Angel, "I'll try to take a couple of them out and then you and the others take the rest out."

"Right" said Sam as she went back behind the safety of the corridor, took out the life signs detector on her as she leaned her back on the wall and checked for any surrounding corridors, "uh, we're in luck. This corridor leads to another one that opens up right behind them."

"Good" said Angel as he cautiously followed the corridor as he heard Sam's voice on his headset.

"Be careful"

"Will do" replied Angel with a smile, "give me a few minutes."

Angel carefully walked along the shadows in the corridor as he navigated the corners carefully until he saw two wraith wearing what looked like black jackets surrounded by wraith that were muscular and were wearing what looked like masks.

"Angel?" said Sam into his earpiece, "you ready?"

"Go" said Angel as he walked towards the Wraith slowly.

"Go" signalled Sam to the other Marines as they came out of hiding and fired their weapons at the Wraith. Sam herself got out of hiding n her armour and firing her rifle in the open as she protected the Marines behind her by absorbing the energy blasts from their weapons.

As they were firing, Angel grabbed one of the jacket wearing Wraith by the throat and flung him away towards the other side of the same corridor. Seeing that his compatriot was in trouble, the other jacket wearing Wraith came up behind Angel and grabbed his shoulder. Turning him around, the Wraith slammed his fingers and palm into Angel's chest and grinned at the vampire.

Angel looked on at the Wraith's grin quickly vanished as he looked at his feeding hand in shock.

"Yeah" said Angel as he 'vamped out', "you can't steal the life force of someone already dead."

The Wraith found himself being turned around after Angel took his palm off his chest and twisted the Wraith's arm behind him until it broke. After that, he then brought his hands to the Wraith's head and twisted it at an odd angle until there was the sound of a sickening crack.

Angel then turned around and ran over to the other Wraith who was leaning against the wall as he raised his energy weapon and fired at the vampire.

"No one ever listens" said Angel as he grabbed the Wraith by his collar and held him along the wall while baring his fangs at the terrified Wraith, "your weapons, which are supposed to stun living cells, don't work on the dead."

"Angel!" shouted Sam in his earpiece, "behind you."

"Huh?" said Angel as he released the other Jacket wearing Wraith and turned around only to see one of the masked Wraith running towards him with a needle like weapon as the Wraith impaled Angel through his chest.

"You may be an abomination among the humans" said the jacket wearing Wraith behind Angel as he heard the vampire gasp in pain, "but nothing can survive having that shoved through the chest. I'll take you to the Hive and find out what makes you so…. Special."

"Nope" said Angel as he took out the weapon from his chest, to the shock of both of the Wraith, before he turned around and jammed the needle shaped weapon into the chest of the jacket wearing Wraith behind him. Turning back around to the Wraith wearing the mask, Angel growled as the Wraith moved a few steps back before it ran towards him. The Wraith then punched Angel hard as he winched in slight pain before he used his inhuman strength to punch the Wraith's face. He kept on punching the Wraith but could feel himself getting weaker due to the blood loss from the stab wound in his chest.

"Angel!" shouted Sam, "get down."

"Right" said Angel as he fell onto the floor just as she and the other Marines took the Wraith that was attacking Angel down in a hail of bullets.

"Angel… Angel" said Sam as she stood over him while he lay down on the floor, "can you hear me?"

"You got the rest?" asked Angel softly.

"Yea" said Sam as she kneeled down, "what's wrong?"

"Blood" said Angel weakly as blood poured out of the wound in his chest, "Infirmary… blood…"

"You two" said Sam, "we need to get him to the infirmary now."

"Yes ma'am" said the two Marines as they helped Angel stand up.

"You did good Angel" said Sam as they headed towards the infirmary when they suddenly heard a massive explosion from somewhere right above them.

**Infirmary, Atlantis; 1045 hours.**

"Riley!" shouted Sam as she ran to her husband before she turned around and ordered the Marines to take Angel to Dr. Beckett while she comforted Riley who had both his arms broken while defending the power room.

"Angel" said Dr. Beckett as he ran towards the Marines who brought him to a secluded part of the infirmary, "what happened?"

"One of the Wraith stabbed him, Doc" said one of the Marines.

"Why aren't you healing?" asked the Doctor as he put on his gloves.

"I need…. You know" said Angel as he nodded towards the chiller and the blood packs.

"Right"" said Dr. Beckett as he looked at the Marines, "I need privacy, now!"

"We'll be on the other side, Sir" said the other Marine as Angel nodded and they walked to the other side of the infirmary.

"Ok" said Dr. Beckett as he opened the chiller, "how many do you need?"

"Four, maybe" said Angel as Dr. Beckett took out the blood packs and handed them to Angel.

"Don't worry" said the doctor as he looked in amazement at Angel who started to drink the blood as his wound slowly started to heal, "I heard the Daedalus just came into orbit as soon as Major Sheppard used the drones to destroy the two Hive ships above us. They'll be beaming down supplies soon, including more blood for you."

"Good" said Angel as he started on the second bag just as he noticed Colonel Everett, who was slightly aged, coming into the infirmary on a gurney and was taken to another area.

"That's not good" said Dr. Beckett as he turned to see Angel finishing his third blood pack as the colour started to come to his face, "and that's just amazing."

"Thanks Doc" said Angel as he got off the bed and handed the remaining blood bag to the doctor, "have you heard anything on Willow and Faith?"

"No" said Dr. Beckett, "all I know is that they're fighting Wraith somewhere in the city."

"Well" said Angel, "I guess that means….."

"Sorry" said the doctor as he tapped on his ear piece, "yes, Elizabeth….. yes, he's here…. And…. oh.. ok, I'll ask him to come to you."

Angel saw the doctor tap his earpiece again and look at him.

"You lost your ear piece, didn't you?" said Dr. Beckett.

"I guess it must have come off in the fight" said Angel, "what's up?"

"Elizabeth needs you at Stargate Operations" said Dr. Beckett, "the Daedalus beamed down the ZPM and you, along with some Marines have to accompany Rodney to the ZPM room to install it."

"Thanks, please let her know I'll be right there" said Angel as he ran out the infirmary doors, followed by the Marines who were with him earlier.

Dr. Beckett then walked over to the other side to talk to Sam and then to examine Colonel Everett's injuries.

TBC

 


	76. The Siege of Atlantis (Part 3)

**Stargate Operations, 1100 hours.**

"Dr. Weir" said Angel as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Angel" said Dr. Weir, "I'd like to ask you to accompany Rodney and his Marine escort to the ZPM room."

"Sure" said Angel as he watched MacKay running towards them carrying a large metallic box.

"Wait" said MacKay as he looked at Angel and the two Marines, "this is it? This is my escort?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Rodney" said Dr. Weir, "we are spread a bit thin, even Major Sheppard's joined in the battle against the Wraith in the city."

"Right" said MacKay as he turned to face Angel and the two Marines, "all of you will have to give up your lives if possible for me….. umm… I mean the ZPM."

"Sure" said Angel as he looked at Dr. Weir, "may I have a weapon? The last time I fought unarmed I was… well.. it wasn't pretty."

"What do you mean?" said MacKay as he walked down the stairs, "you don't look injured at all… other than that hole in your shirt… and come on, this is a defence of a city… you don't have to have an open top shirt like a male model or something."

"Rodney" said Dr. Weir, exasperated at her chief scientist.

"Yeah.. yeah…" said MacKay as she shook his head and looked at Angel, "sorry, it's been a long day.. let's go."

"Weapon?" asked Angel as he turned back to Dr. Weir again who nodded at the Marines as one of them handed him a Zat gun.

"You know how to work that, Sir?" asked the Marine.

"Yeah" said Angel as he activate the Zat, "I used it before."

"Alright, alright" said MacKay, "let's go.. we need to at least get the shields up. There are still cruisers up there and we really don't want any strays coming back and attacking the city."

"Good luck" said Dr. Weir as she looked at the small group surround MacKay as they went on their way before turning around to face Chuck, "how's Colonel Everett doing?"

"He's badly injured" said Chuck, "the Wraith took quite a bit of his life force before it was shot, and Lt. Colonel Riley Finn has had both his arms broken."

"His wife?" asked Dr. Weir.

"She's alright" said Chuck.

"Please ask her to meet me in my office" said Dr. Weir, "and get me Colonel Caldwell on the Daedalus. We need more people down here."

"Yes" said Chuck as he went to another console.

"Dr. Zalenka" said Dr. Weir, "we need the long range scanners back."

"I understand" said Dr. Zalenka as he went off to another console.

"Dr. Weir" said Chuck, "Colonel Caldwell's ready for you."

"Thank you" said Dr. Weir as she tapped on her head set and started talking to the commander of the Daedalus.

**Two levels below the ZPM room.**

"Teyla" said Willow as she went behind a large metallic box for cover, "I'm out."

"I have two left" said Teyla, "and…."

"Crap" said Willow as she took out her sidearm and started to shoot at a jacket wearing Wraith that was walking towards them from the other side of the hallway they were defending.

Surprised, Teyla turned around only to see the Wraith fall to the floor dead thanks to the unloading of Willow's entire sidearm clip.

"OK" said Willow as she smiled at Teyla while energy weapon blasts were flying around them, "I lied, that was my last clip."

"I sense more Wraith coming this way" said Teyla as she looked at her fellow Athosian's who were injured but still alive.

"This is ridiculous" said Willow as she peeked over the box they were hiding behind, " we started with seven against six."

"They ambushed us" said Teyla as she fired her P90 and another Wraith went down, "now its five against two."

"Sorry about your friends" said Willow as she looked at the Athosian's behind Teyla, "I never realized the Wraith can hide their minds."

"I would like to ask you about that" said Teyla before she fired another burst and dropped back behind the cover.

"Not again" said Willow as she looked at another four wraith aim their weapons at the two of them from the other end of the hallway.

"I do not have enough….. by the Ancestors" said Teyla as she saw the Wraith at the other end of the hallway fire their weapons at the two of them. As the blasts were flying towards them, Teyla saw the blue bolts of energy hit an invisible wall.

"Sorry" said Willow as she had her palm pointed at the Wraith who were shooting at them from the other end of the hallway, "I wanted to do this without using anything special."

"How?" asked Teyla surprised.

"Long story" said Willow as suddenly all shooting stopped as the Wraith were surprised as well, "ummm…. Teyla… you take the other side and I take this one?"

"Very well" said Teyla, "but I would like some answers."

"Sure" as she smiled at the Wraith she was facing, and mentally took out both of her knives before she shot them into the heads of two of the Wraith. Willow then fired her own bolts of white energy at the remaining two Wraith that were facing her, and looked on as they were flung on to the floor dead.

"Oh no, you don't" said Willow as she turned around only to see the remaining Wraith trying to run away. She quickly mentally grabbed the Wraith and flung him onto the wall before she telekinetically grabbed both her knives from the heads of the dead Wraith and then shot those into the last Wraith's head.

"Come" said Teyla as bent down to help the other Athosian's up.

"How are they?" asked Willow as she ran towards Teyla.

"They are badly injured" said Teyla, "but they will live."

"I see" said Willow when her eyes widened again before she looked at Teyla, "we have a problem. MacKay and Angel are in trouble."

"But….." said Teyla.

"He's got the ZPM" said Willow, "if they kill him then…"

"There will be no way to defend the city" said Teyla.

"Exactly" said Willow as she looked at the four injured men before looking at Teyla, "listen, what I'm about to do… you can't tell anyone, including Dr. Weir or Dr. Beckett.. anyone, about this."

As Teyla nodded her head, Willow crouched down as the four men suddenly hung their heads down.

"What…" said Teyla confused.

"They're sleeping" said Willow as she put a hand on two of the men's injuries, "do you sense any Wraith coming here?"

"No" said Teyla in surprise as a white light emanated from Willow's hands as the wounds partially closed, before she went to the other two and did the same thing to them as well… partially closing their wounds so that they don't bleed out before she mentally woke them up again.

"Listen" said Willow as she stood up and helped one of the injured Athosians stand up, "take the others to the infirmary, Dr. Beckett will help to heal you. Understand?"

"But…" said one of the men as he looked at the injury near his chest area which was smaller than he remembered it.

"You were in shock after you were hit" said Teyla, "now go."

'Ye…. Yes, Teyla" said the man as he helped everyone stand up before he looked at Willow, "you are bleeding."

"Captain?" said Teyla as she turned Willow to face her and saw streaks of blood coming down her nose as the redhead wiped it away.

"Yea" smiled Willow, "things like this happen when I get really excited."

"I see" said Teyla as she stepped back before looking at the other Athosian's, "all of you get to the infirmary."

"Yes" said the men.

"Come on" said Willow as she wiped her nose again and ran the other way down the hallway, followed by a confused, but concerned Teyla.

**Five minutes to the ZPM room.**

"This is MacKay! I need help over here"

"I read you" said Willow into her headset as she and Teyla ran towards MacKay's location, "where's Angel?"

"He's managed to Zat two Wraith before he was sucker punched" said MacKay as he looked at Angel and one of the Wraith fighting, "my other escorts are down, I repeat… they are all down."

"Rodney" said Teyla calmly as she followed Willow, "give us two minutes."

"Hurry" said MacKay as two Wraith walked towards him from behind.

As Angel was punching the Wraith that took him by surprise, he managed to see two more coming from behind MacKay.

"Doctor" shouted Angel as he gave the masked Wraith another punch to its gut, "behind you."

"What?" said MacKay as he quickly turned around and brought his gun up in a moment and aimed it at the masked Wraith as they aimed their weapons at him.

"So" said MacKay, "this is how it's going to be, huh? Just me? Fine…. Come on."

MacKay brought up his weapon, but in a moment of nervousness he pressed the release for the ammunition clip, instead of the trigger. He looked in horror as the clip fell from the bottom of the gun.

"Get down" shouted Angel as he got a good hold on the Wraith that was attacking him and flung it towards the three who were aiming their weapons at MacKay.

"Whoa" said the Canadian scientist as he stood back up, and stared at the Wraith trying to get up.

"Stay back" said Angel as he shielded MacKay, just as one of the masked Wraith fired his stunner at Angel's back to no effect.

"Angel!" shouted Willow as she and Teyla ran in from the other side, "get down now."

Willow saw Angel push MacKay and the box to the floor as he landed on top of the scientist just as Willow mentally grabbed Angel's fallen Zat and shot the blue beams of electricity at the three Wraith. She then shot each one a second time to make sure that they stayed dead..

"MacKay" said Willow as she ran towards him as Angel slowly got up to his feet before helping the scientist stand up.

"Are you alright?" said Teyla as she approached MacKay.

"Yeah.. yeah" he said as he hugged the box close to his chest before looking at Willow and then Angel, "how did you two do that?"

"I'm a psionic, remember" said Willow as she looked at Angel, "and well, we'll talk about Angel if we survive."

"Willow" said Dr. Weir on her ear set, "please report.

"Teyla and I just got to MacKay" said Willow, "he's alright."

"Tell him to get to the ZPM room" said Dr. Weir, "we need the shields."

"Teyla" said Willow, "please accompany Rodney to the ZPM room."

"Of course" said Teyla as she led Rodney away.

"You alright?" asked Angel as he saw Willow panting.

"Tired" said Willow as she bent over and placed her hands on her knees, "Used my telekinesis for more than eight hours straight, and used more of my powers just now… and I have a feeling we're not done."

"Infirmary?" asked Angel as he put her arm around his shoulder and led her away.

"No" said Willow, "I need to go to Operations, report to Dr. Weir."

"How are we doing?" asked Angel.

"Major Sheppard and Faith are leading their teams in killing the rest of the Wraith" said Willow, "Faith's enjoying it a little too much, she's got two more to go."

"Ah" smiled Angel, "a Slayer will always be a Slayer, no matter the type of vampire."

"True" said Willow as they reached the Gateroom and the both of them walked up the stairs.

"Willow" said Sam as she saw the both of them walking up the stairs while talking to Dr. Weir, "you alright?"

"Yes, ma'am?" said Willow, "Riley? I mean…."

"He'll be fine" said Sam, "he and Colonel Everett will be taken to Earth via Stargate once…."

"Atlantis" said the voice of Colonel Caldwell, "you've got a problem."

"Chuck?" said Dr. Weir as she ran to his console.

"The Daedalus just blew up a cruiser" said Chuck, "and the rest are all jumping away but… my God."

"Elizabeth!" said Dr. Zalenka, "it's the Darts, they're coming towards us…. And their trajectory is ballistic."

"Meaning?" asked Sam.

"Their impact velocities will be in excess of ten thousand kilometres an hour" said Dr. Zalenka as he looked up, "no part of the city can withstand that."

"Rodney!" shouted Dr. Weir into her head set, "we need the shield now!"

"Forty five seconds" said Dr. Zalenka as he looked at the scanner.

"Shit" said Willow as she ran to the large balcony followed by Sam, Angel and Dr. Weir.

"Rodney" said Dr. Weir as she looked at Willow lift her hands out.

"Willow" said Angel, "what are you….?"

"Shhhh" said Willow as she concentrated while multiple water based missiles flew towards the incoming darts. Dr. Weir looked on as ten missiles flew up, followed by another ten, and another ten while noticing that Willow started to bleed out from her nose. Everyone looked on as a total of thirty solid water missiles flew towards the incoming Darts.

"Rodney?" said Dr. Weir as she tapped her headset again as she watched teh misiles get closer to their targets, "shield… now!"

"Activating now!" said MacKay on the radio just as the people on the balcony saw explosions in the air, followed by a silver shimmer going up and around Atlantis. Then the remaining darts exploded into millions of pieces as they impacted the city's shield.

"Cool" said Willow as she looked up at the explosions while she leaned forward on the railing after wiping the blood from her nose, "that's really, really so c…."

"Willow?" said Angel as he grabbed the redhead just as she rolled back her eyes and collapsed.

"Sam" said Angel, "we need a doctor."

"Carson" said Dr. Weir as she touched her headset, "we need you and a medical team to the main balcony, now!"

"On my way" said Dr. Beckett as he grabbed a bag while his nurses grabbed a gurney.

**Primary Balcony, ten minutes later.**

"….. exhausted…"

"Combat medic…. Stand back…"

"Carson…. Location….."

"Hey" said Willow quietly as she slowly opened her eyes to the sounds of the people around her, "what.. what happened?"

"Willow" said Angel, "you gave us a scare."

"What?" said Willow softly as she tried to get us but she felt so dizzy that she grabbed her head and lay back down again, "what happened?"

"Don't get up" said Sam, "you're extremely exhausted.. you've been using your abilities for how long now?"

"Don't remember" said Willow quietly as she looked up at the blue sky, "not that much…."

"More than eight hours definitely.. continuously" said Angel as he looked at Willow open her mouth to argue, "no.. no… don't argue with your elders."

"Right" said Willow managing a smile, "whatever you say… gramps."

"Hey" said Angel in mock horror as Dr. Beckett came in with his team, "watch it.. I'm still younger than anyone else's gramps."

"You're two hundred years old" said Willow, "you beat everyone."

"Right" said Angel, "you win then… now get some rest."

"Sure" said Willow as she felt herself being lifted by Sam and Angel onto the gurney, "but…"

Then Willow suddenly felt that familiar feeling of goosebumps behind her neck.

"Not again" said Willow as she looked to her left and saw everything nearby dissolve away into the Atlantis Operations room now staffed by people she never saw before, except for one.

"Janus" said Willow as she stepped forward.

"Red!" said Faith's voice as it came up the stairs.

"Faith" said Willow, "what are you….?"

"Our link" said Faith, "I just killed the last Wraith when I felt dizzy and well….. here I am. It's another memory… right?"

"Ummmm…. Faith?" said Willow as she looked at the large window in the Gateroom.

"What?... oh" said Faith as she turned around only to see that they were under water, "I take it this was when the Ancients were under siege ten thousand years ago?"

"Yeah" said Willow as the both of them turned around and looked on as the Stargate activated.

"Melia" said Janus, "is it Athena's team?"

"Her signal alright" said Melia as she motioned to another man in the front console to put down the Stargate shield. Once the shield was down, Willow and Faith, plus the others in the room took cover as blue Wraith stunner blasts came through the open wormhole.

"Red?" said Faith, "invasion?"

"I don't know" said Willow as a group of three people ran through the gate and turned around.

"Come on" said one of the group whose uniform was covered in blood, "where are you?"

"Raise the shield!" shouted Athena as she ran through the Stargate. Just as one of the operators raised the shield they noticed impact strikes on the shield which could could have been from the Wraith or their weapons before the wormhole was deactivated.

"Athena" said Willow as she walked closer to the redhead who seemed to be carrying a desiccated body. Looking closely at the body, neither she nor Faith who joined her could see any distinguishing marks. It was so badly desiccated that not even the hair remained. They could only see the same white and tanned uniform that Athena seemed to be wearing as well.

"Athena!" shouted Janus as he and Melia ran down the stairs, "what happened? You left with ten in your rescue team, and where are Hera and her team?"

"We… we…." Said Athena as she started to look at the body in her hands, "we were captured. Some of my team escaped silently and sabotaged some of the key systems in the cloning facility. I… I…"

"Athena" said Melia quietly as she placed her hands gently on both of Athena's shoulders, "what happened?"

"They captured Hera's team" said Athena as Willow and Faith watched her look down at the body in her arms, "they fed on two of her team, and two of my rescue team in front of me… and.. Hera….. he.. they killed Hera in front of my eyes."

"Oh Athena" said Janus in shock as three others came to the redhead and tried to take the body away.

"No!" shouted Athena as she twisted her own body, keeping the others from touching the body she was carrying, "stay away from her!"

"Athena" said Melia as she placed her hand on the body's head, "is this Hera?"

"Yes" said Athena as she broke down.

"Let me carry her for you" said Melia softly as everyone in the Operations room looked on surprised, "you are injured. You should let the medical team help you. She will come with us to the infirmary."

"Hera?" asked Faith as she looked at Willow who shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea" said Willow, "this is the first time I've of heard her."

"No" said Athena as she took a deep breath, "I failed to rescue her, I should bear the burden of carrying her body. Please tell my father to return to Atlantis, I should be the one to explain to him why I failed in saving my sister."

"Sister?" said both Faith and Willow as they looked at each other.

"Red?" asked Faith confused.

"I really don't know" replied Willow.

They looked on as Athena followed one of what seemed to be the Ancient version of a medic before she turned around and faced Janus and Melia again.

"I want them all dead" said Athena quietly as she looked at the body of Hera in her arms, "I want them all gone."

"You are angry, Athena" said Janus as he walked towards Athena and placed his hand on her cheek, "this will pass, you will…."

"They will all die" said Athena softly as she turned around again and walked with the medic, "my sister was my light, they took it away from me. I want them all to pay."

"Melia" said Janus as Athena walked away, "I need you to accompany Athena to the infirmary."

"I understand" said Melia as she followed Athena, "please contact her father."

"Yes" said Janus as he ran up the stairs.

"That's new" said Faith as everything melted away again and she and Willow found themselves in a hallway near the ZPM room.

"Captain… Captain Rosenberg" said Dr. Weir as she ran towards Willow and Faith.

"Hey Doc" said Faith as she waved at Dr. Weir, "where… huh?"

Faith and Willow were shocked when Dr. Weir ran right through Faith. Turning around they saw Dr. Weir running towards a longhaired redhead who was walking away from her.

"Red" said Faith, "is that….?"

"I read the report too, about the time Dr. Weir met a future version of herself that was held in stasis for ten thousand years in Atlantis" said Willow, "but there was no mention of this."

"Willow" said Dr. Weir as she grabbed the shoulder of the woman who turned around as Dr. Weir, Willow and Faith looked on in surprise.

"I am sorry" said an older Athena, "I'm afraid you have mistaken me for someone else."

"Red" said Faith, "she's…."

"She looks like she's in her mid-forties or something" said Willow.

"Well I was going to say that she's kinda hot" said Faith as she smiled at Willow, "but yeah, that too…"

"Willow" said Dr. Weir, "what are you…"

"I am sorry" said Athena as she turned around and walked away, before stopping and turning around again, "you are the woman, are you not? Dr. Elizabeth Weir? The one from Earth who travelled back in time through Janus' time ship?"

"Yes" said Dr. Weir.

"I am sorry to hear about your companions" said Athena, "I too know of great loss, you have my condolences."

"Willow" said Dr. Weir as she stopped herself, "I mean… I'm sorry... I haven't asked for your name.."

"Athena" said the redhead, "my name is Athena, I am one of the geneticists here in Atlantis."

"I see" said Dr. Weir, "I'm sorry but you look remarkably like someone I know."

"This Willow Captain Rosenberg?" asked Athena confused, "is that not a very long name?"

"Hey" said Willow as Faith stood beside her giggling.

"No" smiled Dr. Weir, "her name is Willow Rosenberg, she has the rank of Captain in one of the branches of the military in one of Earth's many nations."

"I see" smiled Athena, "Is my descendent a good person?"

"Yes" said Dr. Weir.

"I am glad" said Athena as she turned around, "if you would excuse me, and…. I wish you a safe journey home."

"Huh?" said Dr. Weir.

"I overheard your conversation with Janus" said Athena as she glanced back at Dr. Weir before she had a huge smile on her face when she looked behind Dr. Weir, "Janus."

"Athena" said Janus as he ran over to where she and Dr. Weir were talking, "I see you met Dr. Weir? Our guest from the future."

"Yes" said Athena.

"Dr. Weir" said Janus, "if you could please excuse us?"

"Of course" said Dr. Weir as she smiled at Athena, "I'll be in the ZPM room."

"Alright" said Janus as Dr. Weir waved at Athena.

"So" said Athena as she walked down the hall with Janus, "I see you are smitten with our new guest."

"It's not like that" smiled Janus, "she just confirms for me that Atlantis survives for ten thousand years, before our kind find her again. And besides…."

"It is alright, Janus" smiled Athena, "I know I am only one of your many conquests."

"It's not like that either" said Janus.

"Oh" said Faith as she and Willow followed the two as they suddenly stopped, "looks like Janus was a player….. not bad.. nice to know that not all the Ancients were stuffy geeks."

"Look who's talking" smiled Willow, "you're a geek yourself."

"And don't you ever forget it" said Faith as they watched Athena turn towards Janus.

"Have you any news from the High Council?" asked Athena, "any news about my proposal to defend Atlantis?"

"I was on my way to your quarters actually to give you the news" said Janus as he looked at the floor before looking at Athena again, "I'm sorry, but the High Council denied your request."

"What?" said Athena incredulously, "The High Council knows how important this could be for the survival of Atlantis. How long do you think we can hold out underwater? We tried it the council's way through diplomacy. Remember what happened to the delegation we sent for a truce with the Wraith? They were all massacred. We cannot make peace with monsters, my proposal has the potential of wiping them all out."

"I know" said Janus, "but the genetic experiment you are proposing is dangerous and there is no guarantee that it could work."

"But what if we can get a battalion of the weapons I'm proposing onto the Hive ships using a cloaked Gateship, or even one of the planets they use for their cloning facilities?" asked Athena, "can you imagine? Living weapons that are far superior to the Wraith. Living weapons that will not turn on us unlike some of our previous experiments, remember the Asurans? My weapons will be programmed to die off once they have completed their duty. We can use them to bring the Wraith down to their knees for coming after us, exterminate each and every one of them for coming after the life that our forefathers seeded in this galaxy. They will die for what they did to Hera, for what they've done to our people."

"What you are talking about is genocide" said Janus calmly, "the complete annihilation of not just one sentient species, but two."

"Genocide" said Willow quietly as she looked at Faith, "I can't believe that she would even consider that."

"The weapons do not count, Janus; we are in a war for our lives " said Athena, "either we use every advantage we have to fight or we simply run away back to Earth, leaving Atlantis at the bottom of this ocean. She will forever be empty and alone."

"She's still angry, Red" said Faith, "she's kinda hiding it, but it shows in her eyes. She'd do anything to stop them... even destroy two races without a second thought."

"If I'm descended from her, does that make me capable of this?" said Willow as she looked closely at Athena's face, "you're right, her eyes are full of anger and... something else."

"Cold" said Faith as she put her hand on Willow's shoulder, "look at her, when she talks about the Wraith her eyes become as cold as ice... it's like she'll do anything to avenge Hera's death. And no, you're different than her... you have me, Big-G and the others to help pull you back from the edge if it ever come to that. And you have self control so I know it will never get to that point where others have to intervene anyway. You'll never be like her, because you aren't her."

"The Council have spoken Athena" said Janus, "they have already agreed to leave Atlantis for Earth. The evacuation plans have already been prepared. And you are in the first group that will be going back to our original home."

"We are leaving this home Janus" said Athena, "this is my home, I was born here. It feels like we are all abandoning her, I feel like I am leaving her all alone."

"No" said Janus, "Atlantis will be found again in ten thousand years."

"Dr. Weir's people died" said Athena quietly, "none of them survived."

"I will be creating a fail-safe for Atlantis so that if the shield falls to a critical level when her expedition comes to this city, the clamps that hold the city underwater will release and cause it to rise" said Janus, "and Dr. Weir will be put in stasis and made to awaken every 3.3 thousand years to change the sequence of the Potentia so that when her expedition does arrive, there will still be power left in the city"

"Your plan is riskier than mine" said Athena.

"Yes" said Janus, "but don't you see Athena, just her being here is proof that Atlantis will be found safe and sound. They will look after her. Her people are explorers like ours, which is not surprising since they are the second evolution of our kind."

"It is still running away, Janus" said Athena sadly as she walked towards a panel and waved her hand over it as it beeped and a door opened, only to reveal another balcony that looked out to the city.

"Nice" said Willow as she followed Janus and Athena out onto the balcony.

"This is what is it was like when the city was underwater huh?" said Faith as she looked up and could see weapons impact on the shield which created a beautiful glow.

"We'll all be safe on Earth" said Janus, "you can take your data crystals with you and use one of the many continental outposts that we left on Earth and the other planets in Avalon."

"You will be building another ship?" asked Athena.

"Perhaps" smiled Janus as he walked away, "the first group will be leaving in approximately twelve hour, take what you need, and quickly as possible."

"I see" said Athena as she turned and leaned onto the balcony railing, closed her eyes and hung her head down.

"She's so angry" said Faith as she stood on one side of Athena, "I know what that's like, you know…. To want revenge on someone… or in her case, an entire race of vampires."

"I know" said Willow.

"Goodbye" said Athena as Willow and Faith stopped what they were saying and looked at the longhaired redhead, "goodbye Atlantis, goodbye Hera."

The two females looked on as Athena raised her head while tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I do not know if you can hear me, Hera" said Athena softly, "watch over the city, watch over our home. Please watch over the bodies of the dead we buried on Lantea as well as of the one's who accompanied Dr. Weir from the future; they died needlessly. Watch over Dr. Weir as she starts her long journey home and…. if possible, watch over me and watch over our father. I miss you dearly and…. I do wish that it was me who died that day, not you. Father has seemed… lost without your smile and your laughter. I hope that you can forgive me as well for not being able to avenge your death. You never deserved what had happened and I… I am sorry."

"Red… Faith" said General O'Neill's voice as Willow as Faith looked at each other as Athena vanished right in front of their eyes.

"Sir?" said Willow as she snapped her eyes wide open at the SGC after she had come through the Stargate.

"Big-G?" said Faith as she raised her head before putting it back down and rubbing her temples.

"What happened?" asked Willow as the gurney carrying her stopped at the bottom of the ramp.

"You collapsed" said the General as he looked at Willow while Dr. Brightman and her team were putting monitors onto her skin.. and Faith's, "actually, the internal sensors in Atlantis showed that both you and Faith collapsed almost at the same time. And you've been asleep for three days."

"Atlantis?" asked Willow, "are they...?"

"They're safe" said the General, "when the both of you didn't wake up, Dr. Weir notified me and I ordered the both of you back to the SGC so that Thor could take a look at the both of you. He'll be here in a few hours."

"Big-G" said Faith as she rubbed her head, "we have an explanation."

"I want the both of you to rest up, I'll hear the explanation in the briefing after Thor checks the both of you out and Dr. Brightman gives her ok" said the General as he squeezed Willow's hand, "Dr. Beckett said that you are fully healed but exhausted. Dr. Weir wanted to commend you for the last thing that you did before you collapsed."

"Yes Sir" said Willow, "everyone else safe?"

"Angel's still in Atlantis" said the General, "I've already informed Miss Chase that he'll be back through the Stargate in about three days. He'll be spending that time in the city to help in mopping up any remaining Wraith. She'll be here to greet him."

"I see, sir" said Willow as Dr. Brightman's nurses pushed her gurney towards the Gateroom exit.

"Big-G?" said Faith, "what about Soldier boy and Sam?"

"They're here" said the General, "they got here yesterday. They were worried about the both of you too."

"Dawn?" asked Faith.

"She's gonna kill the both of you after she found out what happened" said the General with a grin, "she's off-world with SG13, she'll be back in another four hours."

"Right" said Faith as she closed her eyes before her gurney was pushed towards the exit as the General looked on.

TBC

 


	77. Reconciliation and a Promotion

**Colonel Carter's New Home, 1900 hours.**

Willow finished her briefing with the General, Daniel and Faith about what happened in Atlantis, the link that she and Faith shared which, in turn, caused Faith to confirm the visions that Willow had about Athena. The both of them also had told the General about the generic experiment Athena was talking about to Janus which seemed to peak his interest a bit. She remembered Daniel arguing against using such a weapon, if they could even find the research on in Atlantis that would cause the complete eradication of not only the Wraith, but the weapons as well.

She recalled the argument had gone on for quite some time until General O'Neill said that he would order Dr. Weir and Dr. McKay to find that research and if it was viable, he'll bring it up to the President. She then recalled as she parked her car behind two other cars about how the rest of that conversation went earlier that day.

"Sir" said Willow, "there's one more thing."

"Which is?" asked the General.

"Janus told Athena to bring her data crystals and copies of her research during the evacuation so that she could continue her research in the continental outposts on Earth, and other planets in this galaxy."

"Wait" said Daniel, "you said outposts? As in plural?"

"Yes" said Willow excitedly, "meaning…"

"The Antarctic Outpost isn't the only one on Earth" said Faith.

"Exactly" said Willow, "those outposts could hold even more technology, or even ZPMs."

"Control Chairs" said the General.

"Yes, Sir" said Willow, "but the problem is that we have no idea where these outposts could be."

"On each continent?" said Daniel sheepishly.

"Probably" smiled Willow, "but the question is where exactly. I mean I have an idea of what to look out for but I need Colonel Carter's help in this. We examined the ZPM, we know that it gives off ambient energy. I think we can create a program that could be installed on the Prometheus or the Daedalus that could detect this energy from space."

"Speaking of whom" said Faith as she looked around, "where is Sam? I mean, she's done with her honeymoon, right?"

"Yeah" said the General as he looked at Daniel before looking at Willow and Faith, "something happened while the two of you were in Atlantis."

As Willow shook her head, she slowly got out of her car and walked up the driveway.

'How could you do that, ma'am?' thought Willow to herself as she walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Mark" said Pete's voice, "could you open the door?"

"Sure" said Mark Carter, Colonel Carter's brother as he opened the door only to be surprised by a redhead in a black blouse with blue jeans standing on the porch, "hi."

"Mr. Carter?" said Willow, "I'm…."

"Yea" said Mark as he held a can of beer in his hand, "I know who you are, one of Sam's bridesmaids…. The one who skipped early for her job, and then came in late."

"Yea" said Willow, "that one… I see you've been talking to Pete."

"He's my best friend" said Mark, "I've heard stories about you, about how you're a bad influence on my sister."

"I bet" said Willow as she rubbed her forehead, "Look, Mr. Carter, I'm not here to argue, I'm here to speak to Colonel Carter."

"Who is it?" asked Pete as he came to the door and looked at Willow as he smirked, "oh… it's you."

"I'll be inside with Kris" said Mark as he left Pete and Willow alone.

"What do you want?" said Pete as he tried to tower himself over Willow as a form of intimidation.

"I need to talk to the Colonel" said Willow as she stepped forward, "not to you."

"Oh you can give me a message" smirked Pete as he had a loud thought about having a threesome with her and Colonel Carter together, which made Willow wince a little, "and I'll make sure Sam get's it."

"Listen you creep" hissed Willow, "you knew that the Colonel couldn't take her alcohol and you pushed her into that confrontation in the balcony in front of all those people. I know it was you. And what I have to say, is for her ears only….."

"She's out" said Pete as he slammed the door behind him and walked out onto the porch, "she's out and away from you and all those other people. Stay away from her or else I'll have you arrested for trespassing."

_Willow: "Colonel, I know you can hear me ma'am. I just got back from Atlantis and I came as soon as I heard about what happened. All I'm asking is that you listen, you can decide then if you really want to go through with this. If you still want to go through with this, then you have my support. I'm your subordinate and your friend, ma'am. So please, hear me out."_

"Willow?" said the Colonel as she ran down the stairs and opened the door, only to see Willow and Pete staring each other off.

"You should be in bed, Sam" said Pete as he turned around and held on to her shoulder, "come on, don't let her bother you. You need rest."

"Ma'am" said Willow, "please. I need to talk to you; there are some things I've never told you about and well…. It needs to be said."

"Mark!" shouted Pete, "get Sam out of here will you, I'll be calling the cops and getting rid of this trespasser."

"Come on, Sam" said Mark as he tried to pull the Colonel into the house but she was resisting as she looked at Willow as her blue eyes started to tear up.

"Mark" said the Colonel softly, "let me go."

"But Sam" said Mark, "you've been depressed since yesterday when you went to that Godforsaken place and submitted that letter. Come back in, you need to lay down."

"What's going on out here?" said a female voice and the voice of General Carter as the both of them walked up to the door.

"Willow?" said the General, "when did you get back from your deployment overseas?"

"This afternoon, sir" said Willow as she nodded at the General.

"Good to see you back" said the General.

"I came as soon as I heard, Sir" said Willow as she looked at the Colonel, "General O'Neill told Faith and I about her letter.. so… yeah."

"Sam" said the General, "why don't you go out for a while? You've been cooped up in this house since yesterday."

"Dad!" said both Pete and Mark.

"Oh stop it" said the woman as she pushed through Pete and Mark towards Willow, "hi, I'm Kris… Kris Carter."

"Willow" said the redhead as she extended her hand, "Willow Rosenberg."

"Please don't be mad at Sam for what happened that day" said Kris as Willow noticed the Colonel visibly wince, "it was just….."

"I'm not" said Willow as the Colonel looked up at her in surprise, "it was just one of those things that happens at a wedding… I'm sure we'll all laugh about it years from now."

"Now that's all done" said Kris as she looked at Willow, "how would you like to come in for some dessert? We have a lot of extra cupcakes. Jacob just can't seem to get enough, especially of the chocolate ones."

"Cupcakes, Sir?" smiled Willow as she looked at the General who shrugged his shoulders.

"Kris" said Pete, "I'm afraid she has to go… she'll be busy with her girlfriend… right?"

"Actually" said Willow, "I came to talk to Colonel Carter about something important."

"She's out" said Pete, "now I want yo…."

"Stop it right there" said General Carter, "it's not your decision."

"Sam?" said Pete as he turned to the Colonel, "you don't want to talk to her right?"

"Ma'am" said Willow, "if you don't want me here then I'll leave. You won't hear from me again."

"No" said the Colonel.

"See" grinned Pete as he looked at Willow, "now get…"

"Pete" said the Colonel, "what I meant was that no, I don't want her to leave."

"Sam?" said Pete as he grabbed her shoulders, "we talked about this; this is us starting a new life together…."

"I'm hearing her out, Pete" said the Colonel softly, "now, please… let me talk to her alone."

"Come on" said the General as he gathered everyone and pushed them back into the house, "let the two friends talk this out. It's none of our business."

"Thanks, Sir" said Willow as the door closed and she was left alone with the Colonel on the front porch.

"Willow" said the Colonel as she stepped forwards and held Willow's hands, "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness for what I said and what I did during the reception, but I hope… I really…. Please forgive me?"

"Ma'am" smiled Willow as she squeezed her hands, "it was a crazy time for all of us and well, you were drunk. I was shocked a bit… I'll admit that but.. yes.. I forgive you. I value your friendship ma'am, I hope you know that."

"I value yours, and Faith's too" said the Colonel as she went and gave Willow a tight hug.

"Feel like going for a drive, ma'am?" asked Willow, "I have some things I need to tell you, you know… classified stuff."

"But I don't have clearance anymore" said the Colonel, "and please, no more titles… just call me Sam."

"Can't ma'am" grinned Willow, "you are still my superior officer; the General hasn't turned in your retirement papers yet. It was just blind luck that I came back today. When he told us you planned to retire from the Air Force, I wanted to talk to you… hope that what I say would change your mind."

"I.. I don't think you can" said the Colonel as Willow pulled her to her car, "the General, Daniel and my dad tried to change my mind.. but…."

"Ma'am" said Willow as she got into her car, "they don't know what I know."

**Cheyenne Mountain Lookout platform, 1945 hours.**

"So this is your plan?" asked the Colonel as she walked with Willow as they each carried a bag of fast food and a cup of pop, "eat under the stars? Won't Faith get jealous or something?"

"Hah" said Willow as she sat on the bench, "you're funny ma'am."

"I try" smiled the Colonel as she sat on the bench next to Willow, "so how was Atlantis?"

"Other than trying to beat back a race of alien space vampires?" said Willow, "it was peachy."

"You just did say space vampires, right?" said the Colonel as she looked at Willow in surprise.

"Oh yeah" replied Willow with a grin.

"Faith won the pool, didn't she?" asked the Colonel.

"Yes" said Willow as she laughed, "she won the pool."

"I wish I was there" said the Colonel as she looked up at the sky, "at Atlantis with you guys."

"Me too, ma'am" said Willow, "the city's beautiful. The Ancients really know how to build 'em."

"What a time for the expedition to contact us" said the Colonel as he hung her head and closed her eyes, "don't get me wrong, I'm glad that they're alright.. but their timing sucks."

"I'm sorry, too" said Willow as she looked at the Colonel, "I should have let you know what…."

"No" said the Colonel, "General O'Neill was right. Our people take priority over everything else and…"

"Ma'am" said Willow, "I'm not trying to replace you… I don't want to replace you because you can't be replaced."

"Willow" said the Colonel, "in case you hadn't noticed, you will be replacing me on the team… eventually I know you can lead SG1. And the day that happens, I'll be so proud of you that you couldn't believe… even though I may never hear about it through official channels, especially if I retire."

"Please don't" said Willow as she put her drink and burger down and looked at the Colonel, "don't retire."

"I have to" said the Colonel, "Pete doesn't want to leave Colorado, and well… the Area 51 job would take up too much of my time to even have time to spend time with him if he stays here…. Hell, the commute itself will be…."

"Ma'am" said Willow, "I've been having visions."

"I know" said the Colonel, "I remember you told me about the Anubis one. That's why you asked me to make that counter measure."

"You don't understand" said Willow as the Colonel looked at her confused, "before I was possessed by Anubis, I had another dream…. In that dream, I saw someone who looked like me when I was a little girl."

"What are you talking about?" asked the Colonel.

"She said her name was Athena" said Willow, "and she looks like me, ma'am…. Exactly like me when I was a little girl. And then I saw her a few more times. Usually it was as a third person perspective. Then there was one vision where she or I was chained to the wall of a cave, I saw some people carry out a procedure or something and suddenly there were screams. I heard people dying. They said that it was because of Athena that they were able to create… the word they used was a destiny."

"Willow" said the Colonel, "have you told the General about this?"

"I just told him about it today, everything is in my report which if I hope you read if you decide to stay" said Willow, "then there was another nightmare or dream…. I don't know what to call it, I was the night Faith and I established our link. I was seeing everything from Athena's point of view. She was on a ship or a cloning facility occupied by the same race that attacked Atlantis, the Wraith."

"What?" said the Colonel as she looked at Willow with her mouth open.

"That's not the weirdest part ma'am" said Willow, "they killed someone who was in the shadows next to me. A female."

"Ok" said the Colonel nodding her head.

"I had a vision in Atlantis" said Willow, "actually Faith did too since we shared the link and well…. May I show it to you?"

"OK" said the Colonel as Willow placed her hands on the Colonel's temples and closed her eyes. Willow showed her the entire vision that she had in Atlantis about Janus and Athena. Even Athena meeting Dr. Weir.

"Whoa" said the Colonel as Willow removed her hands, "that's… that's…. she's just like you."

"I know" said Willow, "and the weirdest part was in the beginning of the vision."

"Yeah" said the Colonel, "It seemed like a continuation of the other vision you told me about, especially the body. So Athena had a sister who was killed by the Wraith, and in her anger she proposed living weapons to annihilate them."

"Yes" said Willow.

"Willow" said the Colonel, "I don't know what…."

"That's not all, ma'am" said Willow as she held the Colonel's hand.

"There's more?" smiled the Colonel.

"This one is about you" said Willow, "well two of them, one more than the other."

"Me?" said the Colonel surprised.

"This is the one that I never told the General, ma'am. I think I saw the future" said Willow, "like how I know I saw a vision of the future and what would happen if Anubis took over my body… I felt it in my heart that this was the same. These dreams were the same."

"When did it happen?" asked the Colonel, "Why didn't you tell me then? Why tell me now?"

"I'm afraid if I don't tell you now" said Willow as she started to tear up, "then you'll ruin your future, ma'am. If you retire, then that future is effectively gone."

"What did you see?" asked the Colonel as she put her hands on Willow's cheeks and rubbed her tears away.

"It happened when I died" said Willow, "I had three visions that were clear as day. In one, I was in the infirmary, everyone was sick…. Life support machines were everywhere. Then the CMO and another person in a isolation suit approached me…"

"Wait" said the Colonel, "I thought you said it was a vision, how could they approach you?"

"They talked to me" said Willow, "the CMO asked me why I wasn't with SG1, she said I should be with the Sodan getting the blood sample we need from the Prior for a vaccine. By the looks of it, it seemed like a sickness was going around."

"Willow" said the Colonel surprised, "time travel… I mean.. yeah we have the time jumper but…. Physical travel unaided.. it's not possible…"

"Ma'am" said Willow, "I saw a man claiming to be the base commander and he wasn't General O'Neill. I never saw him before in my life. But when I said that General O'Neill was the base C.O, he told me that he left the SGC and that he was the Head of Home World Security."

"My God" said the Colonel as she placed her hands over her mouth.

"I never realized until later" said Willow, "what happened in that vision just recently happened, General O'Neill will head up Home World Security and someone new will take over the base."

"Willow" said the Colonel, "I need to get you to the infirmary now, time travel unaided will kill you."

"Ma'am" said Willow as she pulled her back down to the seat, "it happened when I was dead, and I'm not done."

"Ok" said the Colonel as she moved some of the hair from Willow's face.

"In my other vision" said Willow, "I found myself on a ship that was being attacked. Attacked hard."

"Daedalus?" asked the Colonel, "Prometheus?"

"The Phoenix" said Willow, "she was called the U.S.S Phoenix and I saw you, ma'am. The ship was taking fire from an unknown enemy and you were in command. Ma'am, you were a full bird colonel commanding a ship against an enemy we never saw before. You have to trust me on this."

"Willow" said the Colonel.

"I died, ma'am" said Willow.

"What?" said the Colonel.

"You were at the command chair ordering me to get back to the ship" said Willow as she looked into the Colonel's eyes, "from what I could see from the bridge, I was flying an Ancient ship, a Puddle Jumper, into another bigger alien ship, at least I think it was a ship. You told me that it was a suicide mission since they took out our transporters. Then there was a shower of sparks behind me and I shouted your name. You turned around and saw me… you looked confused. So did Faith…"

"Faith was there?" asked the Colonel.

"Yes" said Willow, "she looked at me and then at a small ship. And so did you…"

"The last thing I remember" said Willow, "was a huge blinding flash of light from the other ship before I seemed to lose consciousness."

"That doesn't mean you died" said the Colonel as she smiled.

"It does ma'am" said Willow, "the third vision I had was… ma'am, this vision is why I don't want you to leave the Air Force. I saw a huge crowd gathered near some kind of a monument, I later found out it was called the Home World Security Memorial. The people were listening to someone I never saw making a speech. By the time I reached the crowd, the woman's speech ended and she introduced the head of Home World Security."

"Willow?" said the Colonel as she saw the redhead smile.

"The head of Home World Security was Lieutenant General Samantha Carter" said Willow as the Colonel looked on in shock.

"What?!" said the Colonel, "Willow… that's… that's not possible."

"When I called your name" said Willow, "I thought it was a dream, but then you looked up and saw me while you were making a speech. You stumbled on it, but then you shook your head and went on with it. I was confused about that reaction at first, I never thought anything about it until I took a closer look at the memorial. Major Willow Rosenberg's name was there among the dead."

'Oh Willow" said the Colonel as she hugged Willow tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I stumbled back in shock just as you finished your speech" said Willow, "you turned around to step down from the podium and when you did, you saw me again and this time you stopped in shock. It seemed as if you saw a ghost, and in my shock I ran away. But I distinctly heard your voice shouting my name. I thought it was all a dream… but if you saw me…. If you shouted for my name…"

"That means that you were there" said the Colonel surprised.

"Please ma'am" said Willow, "don't leave, things will happen.. and I'm afraid that if you're not here then…."

"Willow" said the Colonel, "I….."

"Ma'am" said Willow, "please…. Reconsider your retirement. You have a future ma'am, a fantastic future…. and I'm begging you not to let go of it. We need you ma'am, I need you. Working with you and Dr. Lee is one of the things I enjoy about this place. But if you do decide to let go, then I meant every word I said, I will support your decision two hundred percent."

"Willow" said the Colonel as she closed her eyes, "can you take me back home?"

"Sure, ma'am" said Willow as she sensed a mixture of emotions from the Colonel, "we can go now."

"Thank you" said the Colonel as she led Willow back down to the parking lot.

**Colonel Carter's New Home, 2130 hours.**

"Sam!" said Pete as he got up from the couch and walked towards the Colonel as she entered the house followed by Willow, "where the hell were you? You know how late it is? I almost called some of my cop buddies to look out for you."

"Pete" said the Colonel as she took off her coat, "it's not that late and besides, you usually get home around eleven."

"Sam?" said the General as he walked toward the Colonel, "everything alright?"

"Yea, Dad" smiled the Colonel, "Willow and I had a talk and well…. I'd like to make an announcement in the living room."

"Sure" said the General as he walked over to the living room and gathered Mark and Kris over to the main couch as Willow stood beside the General.

"Sam" said Pete, "what's going on?"

"I had a talk with Willow" smiled the Colonel, "we discussed my future in the Air Force."

"I thought we decided that retirement was better?" said Pete, "you already put in the forms."

"Apparently they haven't been filed yet" said the Colonel as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the living room.

"Sam" hissed Pete.

"Sam?" asked Mark as he looked at the angry face that Pete had on while he sat down, "what's going on?"

"I'll be calling General O'Neill and asking him to shred my application for retirement tomorrow" said the Colonel as she looked at her father before looking straight at Willow, all the while Pete looked on in anger.

"Sam" said Mark surprised, "but why?"

"Willow convinced me that just because I got married, it doesn't mean that I have to give up on my future" said the Colonel, "in fact, she convinced me that I should fight tooth and nail for it, and at the same time, to make changes for the better."

"Good for you, Sam" said the General and Kris as they stood up and hugged the blonde as the General whispered in her ear, "see, I told you that you can still have everything that you ever want."

"Pete" said the Colonel, "I need to do this, its…."

"Fine" said Pete angrily as he got up and slammed their bedroom door shut.

"He'll be alright, Sam" said the General, "just know that I think you made the right call."

"Me too" said Kris.

"Mark?" said the Colonel as she saw her brother rubbing his forehead.

"Look" sighed Mark as he got up, "you know my feelings towards the Air Force but, I just want to know if you really think not retiring is the best way to go. Especially if you want to start a family?"

"Mark" said Kris, "I think most women have proved that they can have a career and a family life, unless you think I should give up my job so that I can stay home and cook and clean?"

"I didn't mean that" said Mark, "it's just…"

"It's my decision, Mark" said the Colonel, "Yes I made a decision to resign but now I changed my mind, you think I can't? Or that I shouldn't?"

"Not based on what someone I barely know tells you" said Mark as he pointed at Willow.

"OK" said Willow, "I think I better leave now."

"Stay" said the Colonel as she looked at Willow before turning to look at Mark, "true, you don't know her. But I do. Not only is she my subordinate, she is also one of my closest friends and confidants. I trust her and Faith with my life, so you're right… you don't know her. What matters here is that I do and that's what matters."

"Mr. Carter" said Willow, "I understand that you don't know me.. and that maybe you've heard things about me that may have been….. exaggerated. But if you'd like, my friends and I are having a barbeque in the park in a couple of days. You and your family are more than welcome to join us."

"That's nice of you" said Kris, "have enough room for two kids?"

"My nieces" said the Colonel as she looked at Willow.

"Of course" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Carter, "you're coming too ma'am, as is the General. And Pete too, if he's not too busy that is. What the heck… we'll make it a welcome back party for Colonel Carter. I'll get General O'Neill, Daniel and Anya to come, Murray too if he's not busy."

"But I didn't go anywhere" said the Colonel.

"Just run with it" said General Carter, "this just means that Jack gets to order the cake."

"Of course it does" said the Colonel with a smile at Willow.

"Mr. Carter?" said Willow, "Faith is a mean griller."

"Come on, Mark" said Kris, "you've always complained that you don't know any of Sam's friends."

"Pete told me…" said Mark as Kris interrupted him.

"I think we should get to know them ourselves, don't you?" smiled Kris.

"Fine" said Mark as he looked at Willow, "we'll join you and your friends."

"Cool" said Willow as she walked towards the door, "I'll make the arrangements. See you guys in two days."

"Bye, Willow" said the Colonel as she walked the redhead out to the driveway, "and thank you."

"I just didn't want to see you waste your future ma'am" said Willow, "it's nothing against Pete, well maybe a little but that's beside the point, I meant every word I told you."

"I know" said the Colonel as she hugged Willow again.

"Does Faith and Dawn know that a huge group is coming?" whispered the Colonel into Willow's ear.

"Yes" replied Willow.

"Does the General know I changed my mind?"

"I thought I'd keep him in suspense, ma'am" said Willow, "I can pick you up tomorrow if you want."

"Sure" said the Colonel, "I'd like to hear your idea."

"Thank you, ma'am" said Willow as she smiled and got into her car. Willow waved at the Colonel as she reversed her car out of the driveway. As she did, she saw Pete looking at her out of the second floor window angrily.

**Sacramento, California, one week later.**

"Sir" said Willow in her dress blues and carrying a briefcase, "so this is the place?"

"Yep" said General O'Neill as he got out of the black sedan and the both of them walked towards the house, "the SGC will be fine with Hank, he's one of the best people I know, and the one I trust explicitly to run the place. Don't get me wrong, I think Reynolds makes a great Second in Command but, I don't think he's ready… yet."

"I understand, sir" said Willow as the General, who was also in his dress blues, knocked on the door.

"Hold on, hold on" said a familiar voice as Willow looked at the door and then at the General.

"Red?" asked General O'Neill as he looked at Willow, "you alright?"

"Ummm.. yes, Sir" said Willow as the door opened and she saw the same man that she saw when she was in the infirmary among all those who were sick in her vision.

"Hank" said the General as he nodded his head.

"Jack" replied General Landry, "what brings you out and….. oh."

"Hank" said General O'Neill, "meet Captain Willow Rosenberg, Captain Rosenberg, Major General Hank Landry."

"Sir" said Willow as she stood at attention.

"At ease, Captain" said the General.

"Sir" said Willow as she stood next General O'Neill.

"What's up, Jack?" said General Landry as he stepped aside and let the both of them in.

"Hank" said General O'Neill, "I want you to head up the Stargate Program based out of Cheyenne Mountain."

"Huh?" said General Landry as he closed the door and looked confusingly at General O'Neill and Willow.

Willow and General O'Neill spent hours with General Landry in going over mission reports and classified files after he had signed the NDA. All the while, Willow looked on as he rubbed his forehead but could feel a sense of excitement coming from him. It was as if he was looking forward to a new adventure,

"You're serious?" said General Landry after he read all the relevant files on the operations of the base.

"Hank" said General O'Neill, "you'll be starting immediately. I'll be off to Washington tomorrow to find my apartment, and I'll be moving there in about two months. In the meantime, you'll have my current Second in Command, Al Reynolds to show you around together with Captain Rosenberg here, and Lt. Colonel Carter."

"Who's commanding SG1?" asked General Landry as he opened SG1's folder, "other than Captain Rosenberg here and this Faith Lehane, it seems the team has been retired. Dr. Daniel Jackson applied for a transfer to Atlantis…. Still can't believe it… Atlantis. Lt. Colonel Carter will be heading up the Stargate Research and Development at Area 51 in three months, and Teal'c resigned from the SGC to help lead the newly formed Free Jaffa Nation. You haven't given me much to work with. No offense to Captain Rosenberg or to Miss Lehane."

"None taken, Sir" smiled Willow.

"It's just temporary, Hank" said General O'Neill, "I actually have an idea for the next commander of the team, he was one of the downed pilots who risked his life during the battle over Antarctica. In addition to the inclusion of Captain Rosenberg and Faith, he can pick whoever else he wants."

"This Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell?" asked General Landry.

"Yea" said General O'Neill, "that one."

"Ummmm…." Said General as he looked through Colonel Mitchell's file, "he seems good for the position, typical Type A personality."

"He'll be good" said General O'Neill, "actually, he wanted the position ever since he found out that there was an opening."

"Ah" said General Landry as he closed Colonel Mitchell's file, "I agree, he'll be the new commander of SG1."

"Cool" said General O'Neill as he looked at Willow and nodded.

"Sir" said Willow as she reached into her briefcase and took out two folders and handed them to a surprised General Landry.

"More?" said the General as he looked at General O'Neill.

"Captain Rosenberg and Faith have special Top Secret: Presidential Eyes only files" said General O'Neill, "its only for the President and the SGC Commander. That will be expanded to include the Head of Home World Security since the both of them are technically under contract with HWS and on loan to the SGC. Just read through and you'll know why."

"You're kidding me" said General Landry after he spent time reading the files not once, but four times before he looked at General O'Neill, "Jack!"

"It's all true" said the General, "I was there when she landed into the briefing room, you can ask Hammond too."

"Holy" said General Landry as he looked at Willow, "what am I thinking about now, Captain?"

"Sir" said Willow, "permission to speak freely?"

"Granted" said General Landry.

"Wanting to eat six pieces of steak, one on top of another with mashed potatoes and… is that blueberry pie?" said Willow as she leaned forward, "they're not really good for you, I mean, in my honest opinion. I mean, I'd challenge you but…. I don't think I'd win… Faith may though… she eats like a horse."

"Ok" said General Landry, "and vampires? Demons?"

"All true" said General O'Neill, "we have one working with Daniel and after he leaves, she'll be on loan with us for seven months out of the year with Dawn Summers taking her place when she's not here for the other five months."

"That's a complicated relationship with this… BPRI" said General Landry, "and I've read the report on that incident with Captain Rosenberg."

"It's better now" said General O'Neill.

"I see" said General Landry as he closed the folders and handed them back to Willow before looking at General O'Neill, "I'll do it, sounds like an exciting proposition and I'm really looking forward it. Basically, it's going to be real fun."

"Cool" said General O'Neill.

**Washington, D.C. Two months later, 2000 hours.**

"Wowza" said Willow as she opened the room door that she was sharing with Colonel Carter and looked at Faith in a silky blue dress, "you look…. Look…. I mean... wowza!"

"Yeah" said Faith with a grin, "that's the reaction I was going for."

"Hey Faith" said the Colonel as she put on her dress blues after handing Willow hers, "wow, you look great."

"Red said the same thing too" said Faith as she smiled at Willow, "Daniel and Anya are waiting downstairs."

"Angel and Cordy?" asked Willow.

"They're downstairs too" said Faith, "it was nice for the President to invite them."

"Well" said the Colonel, aware that they were in a highly public place, "he read Dr. Weir's report, and he was impressed with his contribution in helping our people overseas repel those intruders."

"Pete?" asked Faith.

"He said he had to work" said the Colonel, "he's not really for all of this… you know."

"Yeah" said Willow as she looked at Faith.

"Shall we go?" asked Faith as the Colonel and Willow nodded before they closed the door and headed down to the hotel lobby.

"The White House" said Faith as she and the others entered a large room filled with both Air Force personnel in their best Dress Blues and civilians in their best formal wear, "never thought I'd be coming here."

"You and me, Faith" said Cordelia as she looked around.

"Carter, Faith" called General O'Neill who was talking to General Landry, and motioning for the both of them to come over and meet the new base C.O.

"We'll see you guys later?" asked the Colonel.

"Of course, ma'am" said Willow as the Colonel smiled and walked towards the two General's.

"I'll be back" said faith as she winked at Willow before she too followed Colonel Carter.

Willow smiled as she watched Faith walk up to the General and shake his hand.

"Willow" said Angel, "Cordy and I are going for some punch, would you..?"

"Sure" smiled Willow as she followed the both of them to the punch bowl at one of the large tables where there were some familiar faces milling around.

"Doc" said Willow as she hugged Dr. Beckett, "how are you?"

"The question should be how are you?" said the doctor, "you scared us you know?"

"You did" said Dr. Weir as she come up from behind Willow, "but I read the report that the Asgard had on you, pretty interesting stuff."

"Thanks, ma'am" grinned Willow.

"So" smiled Dr. Weir, "have you given any thought to joining us in Atlantis?"

"Not yet, ma'am" laughed Willow, "I have a feeling that something's coming."

"Some things always coming, Willow" said Dr. Weir, "but, this opportunity is always open for you."

"Thanks, Dr. Weir" said Willow as she saw the Atlantis expedition leader walk over to Daniel and Angel.

It was almost twenty minutes later that the staff had closed the doors to the room and the Presidential Anthem, Hail to the Chief, started to play. With everyone quietened down, they looked on as the President walked up to the podium and started to make his speech. By that time, Faith had finished talking to General Landry and stood next to the redhead. The both of them listened as the President thanked the personnel of the SGC for the defence of the planet, and welcomed back the personnel of the Atlantis Expedition. He also announced that all those who were instrumental in the defence of Atlantis would be receiving a special commendation in their files.

"That includes the both of you" said Colonel Carter as she came up to Willow and Faith, while Angel and Cordelia stood behind them. Willow then looked at the Colonel as she felt a strange sense of pride, mixed with dread.

"Ma'am" said Willow as she looked at the Colonel, "is everything alright?"

"Yea" smiled the Colonel, "I was just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Willow.

"Don't worry about it" said the Colonel.

"Alright ma'am" said Willow.

"And finally" said President Hayes, "I would also like to give a special mention to an individual from the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Investigation based out of Sunnydale, California who was also instrumental in helping repel the Wraith incursion into Atlantis. His help was particularly crucial in preventing one of the intruders from detonating an explosive deep in the city two days after their final attack. Incidentally, if that bomb had gone off, it would have caused untold damage to that section and it could have been flooded, resulting in further loss of life. So if you could please come up here, Angel."

"Huh?" said Angel as everyone started clapping and Cordelia had to literally push him, with help from Willow and Faith, to walk up to the small stage with the podium where Dr. Weir was standing next to the President with a small box in her hand.

"Angel" said President Hayes as he shook his hand, "you did a good job out there, son. We can't offer you much with the secrecy surrounding the program for now, but I hope you'll accept this plaque as a sign of our thanks."

"It was no problem, Mr. President" said Angel as he was handed the box after he shook hands with both the President and Dr. Weir before he went back to Cordelia who gave him a kiss as the combined SGC and Atlantis attendees clapped and whistled.

"OK" said the President, "just a few more items on the agenda and then the party can really begin. First of all, I'd like to invite General George Hammond to the stage."

Willow and the others clapped as the General walked up to the stage where he made a speech that said how proud he was to work at Home World Security and that it was time for new blood to take over. HE then called up General O'Neill to the stage where he and the President awarded him another star and a promotion to Major General.

The biggest applause was for General O'Neill when he took the microphone and thanked everyone, and said that the night still wasn't done. Willow saw Dr. Weir walking up to the General as she stood beside him with a smile. She then walked up to the microphone as General O'Neill motioned for her to take over and asked for Major Sheppard to come up to the stage. Willow looked on as a surprised Major Sheppard stopped talking to McKay once he heard his name being called. He was equally surprised that when he reached the podium and stood in front of General O'Neill, he heard that he was being promoted to Lt. Colonel. Willow and the other clapped for him as he stepped down and while everyone was happy for him, she knew the loudest cheers were coming from the Atlantis personnel.

It was then that there were more promotions for the SGC, including for Jennifer Hailey and Grogan to the ranks of Major. But the final promotion was the biggest surprise for Willow.

"Alright" said General O'Neill, "This will be my final promotion for an officer under my command at the SGC, and it's one that I am extremely proud to make. I'd like to ask Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter to the stage please."

"She deserves it" said Willow as she looked at Faith as everyone clapped when Colonel Carter walked up to the stage and looked at General O'Neill as he handed her a box.

"Lt. Colonel?" said General O'Neill with a smile, "if you'd please?"

"Of course, Sir" said the Colonel as she walked up to the microphone to everyone's surprise.

"Ok" said Willow confused, "that's odd."

"You guys really didn't think I was getting this right?" grinned the Colonel as everyone started to laugh, "but seriously, this… this is for someone I'll be working with for another month before I leave the SGC for a new position in Stargate Research and Development."

"Red?" said Faith.

"No" said Willow, "no way."

"Willow" said Daniel as he a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, "you deserve this."

"She's someone I'm proud to call my Second in Command, and she will be the Second in Command of the new commander for SG1. Please come up here, Captain Rosenberg."

"What" said Willow in surprise as everyone clapped; even the President and General Hammond were motioning for the redhead who looked like a goldfish to come over to the stage. Finally, Daniel and Angel had to lead Willow to the stage as she stood in front of both General O'Neill and Colonel Carter.

"Congrats, Major" said General O'Neill as Willow grinned.

"Willow" said the Colonel as she helped put on a gold oak leaf on her left shoulder while the General put the other oak leaf on her right shoulder, "we'll look out for each other. How about we change the future?"

"Yes, ma'am" grinned Willow as she stepped back and saluted both Colonel Carter and General O'Neill.

TBC.

 


	78. The Two Proposals

**The White House, Washington D.C., 2030 hours.  
**

"Congratulations" said Angel and Cordelia as the both of them gave Willow a hug after she got down from the stage.

"I guess this calls for a celebration, huh?" said Faith as she took two flutes of champagne and gave one to Willow.

"Yes it does" replied Willow with a grin as she felt someone tapping her shoulder and she turned around, "Colonel Sheppard, Sir"

"Well done, Major" said Colonel Sheppard, "especially on what I heard you did right before you…. well… umm… collapsed. Anyway, that was really cool."

"Thank you, Sir" said Willow.

"Now" said the Colonel as he turned to Faith, "if you don't mind, may I have this dance?"

"Sure" said Faith as she looked at the grin on Willow's face.

_Faith: "You and me.. Later?"_

_Willow: "Sure."_

Willow looked on as Faith and the Colonel joined the other couples on the dance floor and smiled to herself as she watched Faith smile and talk to Colonel Sheppard.

"Willow" said Daniel as he came up behind her.

"Hey" smiled Willow as she turned around, "did you know about this?"

"Maybe" smiled Daniel, "you really do deserve it, you know."

"Danny boy" said General O'Neill as he walked up to the archaeologist with Colonel Carter, "where's your better half?"

"I think….. oh there she is" said Daniel as he pointed at Anya having a dance with McKay who seemed to be slightly fidgety.

"Did you tell him that she's a thousand year old demon?" asked the Colonel as she tried not to laugh at how uncomfortable McKay looked.

"Kinda let it slip out" said Daniel, "you know how he keeps on saying he likes blondes and all."

"Daniel" said Willow as she punched him in the arm, "that was cruel."

"Kinda funny" said the General as he looked over at McKay.

"Ok" admitted Willow, "maybe a little, but only a little."

"So" said the General as he turned back to Colonel Carter, Willow and Daniel, "I guess this really is the last time we'll all be together in the same place."

"I guess so, Sir" said Colonel Carter.

"I hope not" said Willow.

"Pete?" said Daniel as he looked at the Colonel, "I haven't seen him today."

"He said he has work stuff" said the Colonel.

"Oh" said Daniel.

"Sir" said Willow as she looked at General O'Neill, "Faith and I were thinking, well… there's something we'd like to ask you…"

"Sure" said the General.

"Sam" said Daniel, "dance?"

"Certainly" said the Colonel as she wrapped her arm around Daniel's and he led her to the dance floor.

"What's up?" asked General O'Neill.

"Well, sir" said Willow, "now that you'll be in D.C, we were wondering if you'd be willing to rent out your house in Colorado Springs. I mean it's close to the base, and its kinda private too… so…."

"You sure?" said the General.

"Yeah" said Willow, "I talked it over with Faith, and Dawn….. and if it's ok with you…."

"I'm fine with it" said the General, "I only have one condition."

"Which is?" asked Willow.

"Don't move the telescope on the roof" said General O'Neill.

"Yes, Sir" said Willow as she looked at a smiling Faith, "I'll make sure no-one moves it."

"Especially Jon" said the General.

"Yes sir" said Willow.

"So" whispered the General as he stood closer to Willow while the both of them looked at the dance floor, "you got the ring?"

"Yes" replied Willow, "I just haven't found the perfect time for it, yet."

"Tonight's the perfect time as any" said the General as he looked around, "you've got a party here, you just got promoted, Faith got another commendation… this is the perfect time."

"I know, Sir" said Willow, "but a part of me is scared she'll say no."

"Nah" said General O'Neill, "she'll say yes."

"Thanks for the pep talk sir" laughed Willow.

"Hey" replied the General, "I try my best."

"I know, Sir" said Willow as she saw General Hammond and General Landry approaching them.

"Willow" said General Hammond, "congratulations."

"Thank you, Sir" said Willow as she shook the General's hand, "I wish you the best. Will you be staying in Colorado Spring more often, now that you're retired?"

"Yes" said the General, "more time to spend with the grandkids."

"And that's when he's not one of the President's special advisors" said General O'Neill.

"True" said General Hammond as he turned to Willow, "come by the house one day, the kids keep on asking about you and Faith. They want to hear more scary stories."

"Which are true" said General Landry.

"But disguised as stories" said General Hammond.

"I'd like that, Sir" said Willow, "and so would Faith. Maybe I'll tell them about the time I had an online boyfriend who turned out to be a demon."

"You should go with that story" said General Hammond, "maybe it'll make Kayla and Tessa a bit more paranoid when they talk to boys online."

"That's just cruel, Sir" laughed Willow.

"Jack" said General Hammond, after he too had a laugh, turned to look at General O'Neill, "the President would like to have a word with the both of us."

"Sure" said General O'Neill as he nodded at Willow and General Landry before walking over to where the President was talking to some of the Atlantis personnel.

"Sir" said Willow as she stood closer to General Landry, "about me and Faith, I hope that…."

"I don't have a problem, Major" said the General, "I'm kind of like Jack, as long as you and Faith keep it professional in the SGC.. you'll be fine."

"Yes, sir" said Willow with a smile, "and I also wanted to ask if you would be ok with me asking her…."

"Yes" said General Landry.

"Thank you, Sir" replied Willow.

"As long as my invitation to the eventual wedding doesn't get lost in the mail" smiled General Landry as he looked at Willow.

"I'll hand it to you personally" said Willow with a grin.

"Oh" said the General, "I'm sorry to say that your request for use of the Puddle Jumper tomorrow has been denied."

"Huh?" said a surprised Willow, "but…."

"Sorry, Major" said the General, "but someone else seemed to have a better reason to use the Jumper."

"Oh" said Willow, "could I use it the day after?"

"Sure" replied General Landry, "anyway, I read that brief you gave me and Jack about the program you and Colonel Carter developed to find energy emissions from the ZPM's. I was informed that they'll be installing it in the Prometheus, and then they'll start on the Daedalus."

"We could start looking for those outposts after the Prometheus installation?" asked Willow.

"Yes" said General Landry.

"Thanks, sir" said Willow as she saw Faith walking towards them, while Colonel Sheppard walked towards Dr. Weir.

"General" said Faith as she looked at General Landry, "so… Big-G 2.0?"

"No" smirked General Landry.

"Fine" huffed Faith as Willow looked on and smiled, "I'll come up with a better name then."

"You can try, but I doubt you'll find one" said General Landry, "now why don't you crazy kids go and dance?"

"What happened to professional, Sir?" smirked Willow as she put her hand on the small of Faith's back.

"Well" said General Landry, "number one, this isn't the SGC; number two, it's a party; and number three, the both of you will be making the President a very happy man."

"He placed a bet, didn't he?" said Faith as she looked at the President who smiled back and waved, "on if I dance with Red tonight?"

"Maybe" said General Landry as he gently pushed Willow and Faith to the dance floor before talking a seat at one of the tables.

**The Apartment, the next day, 1900 hours.**

"Come on, Red" said Faith as she waited at the door for Willow.

"Faith" said Willow as she walked out in a red dress, "we've already celebrated my promotion last night, and then this morning, and then again in the shower.. I mean.. this is a bit excessive don't you think?"

"Trust me" said Faith as she kissed Willow, "I hope that this would be the best of all so, let's go…"

"Faith" laughed Willow, "you're too excited… I can feel it coming off you.."

"Hey, wait… wait… wait.. wait…" said Dawn excitedly as she ran out of her room with a camera, "I need to take a picture."

"Dawn" said Willow, "we're just going for dinner."

"I know" grinned Dawn as she took a few pictures of the couple, "oh, this is going to Buffy and the others…"

"Dawnie" said Willow as the looked at Dawn suspiciously, "you're too excited as well… what's going on?"

"Nothing" said Dawn, "I'm just excited about your promotion 'is all."

"You were invited to the party as well, you know" said Willow, "I was hoping you'd go."

"I know" said Dawn, "but we really thought we could finish fending off another apocalypse before the party… but…."

"I know" said Willow as she kissed the top of Dawn's head, "no boys while you're here alone…. Including Jon, and yes I know that he's not a boy, but still."

"Jon's a man" said Dawn as she waggled her eyebrows, "a very…"

"No!" laughed Willow as she put her hands on her ears, "I don't wanna know… what is with the Summers women and older men in younger bodies?"

"I know, right" grinned Dawn as she went back to her room with her camera.

"Let's go" said Faith as she held Willow's hand.

"Hold on" said Willow as she checked her purse and smiled when she saw the small velvet box inside.

"Found something cool inside your purse?" asked Faith.

"You could say that" said Willow as the both of them said bye to an overly excited Dawn before they went out the building and into Faith's car.

"Dawn and you are getting really good at hiding thoughts" smiled Willow, "I'm regretting teaching you now. I know something's up, but…."

"It's a surprise" said Faith as she reversed the car.

"Alright" grinned Willow as she looked at Faith, "so where are we…."

"Again, it's a surprise" said Faith as she placed a hand on Willow's knee and squeezed.

"Alright" said Willow as she leaned back and simply looked at Faith as she drove the car.

It took them about an hour due to traffic, but soon they reached their destination.

"Petersons?" asked Willow, "I mean.. it's an unique place for a date.. but…."

"Shhh" smiled Faith as she rolled her window down and handed her I.D to the guard on duty who turned out to be none other than Colonel Carter , "hey Sam, I've got a booking for two under the name of General O'Neill."

"Of course, ma'am" said the Colonel as she looked at the clipboard on her hand, "you and the Major will be picked up in three minutes."

"Ma'am?" said Willow, "What are you...?"

"Enjoy your night" said the Colonel with a wide grin.

"Thanks" said Faith as she drove her car to the parking lot.

"Did you make a reservation at Petersons for dinner under General O'Neill's name? How did you do that? Its not even possible" laughed Willow, "and how did you convince Colonel Carter to participate in whatever you're planning... but as far as unique dates go…. I mean dinner under the stars on a runway…. It's not only unique.. It's brilliant."

"Glad you think so" said Faith as the both of them got out of the car as a jeep drove towards them."

"General O'Neill?" said Willow surprised, "what are you….? Huh?"

"Get in, Red" said the General as Faith and Willow got into the back of the jeep, "I'll be the driver to your destination today."

"Ok" said Willow confused as they drove for 5 minutes before the General stopped at an empty runway where Willow and Faith got out of the jeep.

"Faith" said the General as he reached into his pocket and took out what looked like to Willow as a remote control, "enjoy and…."

"I know, Big-G" said Faith as the General kissed her forehead.

"See ya, Red" said the General as he got back into the jeep and drove off.

"Faith?" said Willow as she waved at the General driving off into the darkness, "what's going on?"

"It's a surprise, Red" said Faith as she turned around and pointed the remote at the empty space in front of them and pressed a button.

"The Jumper" said Willow as the Time Jumper uncloaked itself in front of them, "Faith?"

"This is the first surprise" said Faith as she grabbed Willow's hand and opened the hatch before running inside and closing the hatch again.

"But…." said Willow as Faith pressed the same button on the remote control to cloak the ship again before giving her a deep kiss, "wow! What's with you? Not that I'm complaining… far from it, but….."

"For the second surprise" said Faith as she ran into the cockpit and sat on the pilot's seat before grabbing onto the controls. Willow looked on in surprise as she sat beside Faith when the DHD and the cockpit lights, along with the engines, activated.

"You have the Ancient gene?" said Willow as she looked at Faith, "the Gene therapy worked.. but why didn't you tell me…"

"I wanted it to be a surprise" said Faith, "once I knew the therapy stuck, I asked Big-G to train me in flying this thing after returning from the Daedalus shakedown cruise. I managed to learn flying this baby in under a month… and well….. It's leading up to my final surprise."

"Which is?" asked Willow as she sat on the co-pilot's seat.

"A few more surprises to go" said Faith as she concentrated, "like this."

Willow felt the ship slowly rise off the ground and heard the engine pods come out of the sides of the ship.

"Faith?" asked Willow, "where are we going?"

"You know this song?" said Faith as she looked at Willow before she reached to her side and took out her cell phone and pressed the play symbol that was already on the screen. Willow listened to the song, unfamiliar with it until it reached the chorus.

Willow laughed and gave Faith a tight hug and a deep kiss before she looked into her eyes.

"Yea, Faith" said Willow, "take me to the moon and back."

"Cool" grinned Faith as she pulled up on the controls and flew out into space. It was almost an hour later when she turned the ship around until they got a great view of the Earth through the main window, and Faith landed the Jumper onto the lunar surface.

"Jumper One to Stargate Command" said Faith on the subspace communicator.

"Stargate Command" said the voice of Colonel Carter.

"Ma'am?" said Willow.

"Enjoy yourself, Willow" said Colonel Carter, "Jumper One, next check-in will be in twelve hours."

"Got that" said Faith, "Twelve hour check-in, copy. Jumper One will be going dark."

"Roger that" said Colonel Carter, "enjoy."

"Alright" said Faith as she smiled at Willow, "how you liking it so far?"

"I love it" said Willow as she looked at Faith, "the view itself is just fantastic."

"Well" said Faith when she noticed Willow looking at her, "the Earth is right there."

"Who said I was talking about the Earth?" replied Willow as she kissed Faith again, "this is the best celebration I could have asked for."

"The night…. Well… can we really call it night in space?" said Faith, "anyway, it's not over yet."

"What else is there?" said Willow as Faith pushed her to the back of the ship.

"Stay here, give me ten minutes" said Faith.

"Faith?" said Willow as the brunette pressed a button and a pressurised door came between the cockpit and the back of the ship, "Faith?"

"Ten minutes!" shouted Faith as she crouched down and opened a floor panel.

Fifteen minutes later, Faith pressed the same button again and the door moved back to its original location to reveal a surprised Willow as she looked down at the floor.

"Faith" said Willow as she looked at the two plates of food on a chequered blanket on the floor of the puddle jumper, "how?"

"Sam helped me put this stuff in the drone weapons storage compartment underneath the floor" said Faith, "and since we have this thing till tomorrow night, the ration compartments have been loaded with some real food."

"This is amazing, Faith" said Willow as she went down onto the floor and sat next to the brunette, "I don't know how to thank you."

"Well" said Faith as she reached behind, and under the control console, as she took out a small black box and opened it before giving it to a very surprised Willow, "maybe you could say yes, to this?"

"Faith" said Willow as she took the box before she started laughing.

"Red?" said Faith as she looked in surprise at the laughter that was coming from Willow, "I mean… I understand if you say no…. but, I was hoping you wouldn't laugh.. I mean…"

"No" said Willow as she waved her hands around, "it's not that.."

"Then?" said Faith as she suddenly looked hurt, "I mean…"

"Faith" said Willow as she telekinetically grabbed her purse, "I…"

Faith then looked on as Willow burst into another laughing fit, before she calmed down with tears coming from her eyes.

"Faith" said Willow as she reached into her purse and took out a small box as well, "I was…"

Now it was Faith's turn to laugh as she went and hugged Willow tightly.

"I thought you laughed at…" said Faith as Willow interrupted her.

"You kidding me?" grinned Willow.

"So" said Faith as she picked up her box, "will you marry me and take the step into the great unknown?"

"Yes…. Yes I will, Faith" said Willow as she kissed Faith again before she picked up her box and opened it, "now, will you marry me and give whoever bet that we'll get married today a huge win?"

"Hell yeah" said Faith as she grinned wide and kissed the red head before she took out her ring and put it on Willow's finger.

"It's beautiful, Faith" said Willow as she looked at the ring before she took out hers and placed it on Faith's finger.

"Yours too, Willow" said Faith to the surprise of the redhead.

"You know how long it's been since you called me by my name?" smiled Willow.

"I save it for special occasions… and I think this counts, don't you?" laughed Faith as she looked at the ring Willow gave her when she noticed something on the band, "is that… Ancient?"

"Yea" said Willow as she looked at hers and noticed Ancient writing on hers as well, "you too?"

"Oh yea" replied Faith, "what does yours say? I mean.. if you don't mind me asking….. I don't know if you wanted to keep it a mystery."

"It reads, 'Together, Forever'" said Willow, "and yours?"

"It reads, 'Love you, for all time'" replied Faith as she sat closer to Willow.

"I do, you know" said Willow, "love you for all time."

"You know" said Faith as she moved the plates of food to one side, "I'm suddenly not really that hungry."

"Oh really?" grinned Willow as Faith pushed her down onto the blanket.

"Yeah" said Faith as she moved on top of Willow and kissed her shoulder while taking off the dress straps off her shoulders, before she kissed up her neck and then whispered into her ear, "in fact, I think we should go straight into dessert."

**General Landry's Office, SGC, two months later. 1000 hours.**

"Sir" said Willow as she knocked on the General's door, "you wanted to… oh."

"Major" said the General as Willow noticed the other man in the office, "meet Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell."

"Sir" said Willow as she saluted Colonel Mitchell, "I'd like to take this moment to thank you again for what you did during the Battle over Antarctica."

"I did what I could, Major" said the Colonel.

"Major" said the General as he looked at Willow, "Colonel Mitchell here will be leading SG1, consider yourself and Faith back into the frontline team."

"Of course sir" smiled Willow.

"Wait, sir" said Colonel Mitchell, "I'm here to join SG1, not lead it."

"Sir?" said Willow as she looked at the Colonel confused.

"What about Lt. Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c?" asked the Colonel as he looked at both Willow and the General.

"Colonel Carter's in Area 51 heading up Stargate R&D, Dr. Jackson's asked for reassignment to Atlantis and Teal'c resigned from the SGC to serve on the new Free Jaffa Nation's government" said General Landry, "which is why you have to go through these personnel files and pick the other members of your team. I'm surprised Jack never told you."

"With all due respect to you, Sir and to the Major" said Colonel Mitchell, "but I came to join SG1, which means everyone… not just two out of five of the team. And no, General O'Neill did not tell me, Sir."

"If I may add?" said Willow as the General and Colonel Mitchell nodded their heads, "Colonel, Dawn's helping Daniel move his stuff out of his lab… so, you're more than welcome in trying to convince him to stay. We've all tried already."

"Sir?" said the Colonel, "permission to go beg Jackson to stay?"

"Granted" smiled the General as he saw Colonel Mitchell run out of the office before he turned to Willow, "how goes the upgrades?"

"The base shields have been upgraded, Sir" said Willow, "including the Gate shield that covers the Iris. Also, Colonel Carter told me that the F-302S prototype is ready for testing, as is the other prototype."

"The F-302S is the stealth version with the cloaking technology?" asked the General.

"Yes, Sir" said Willow, "and the other one is the version with the shield generator that's based on the Ancient shields throughout the base. If it's successful in the testing phase, we can retrofit the other 302's with the shield generator. But we'll probably be looking at six months of testing. At least."

"I see" said the General as he picked up a box and put in on his desk, "and about that Gate Bridge that you and Colonel Carter called me about at three in the morning during your girl's night three weeks ago?"

"Again, Sir" said Willow, "I really do apologize…"

"It's fine" said the General as he waved his hand, "my daughter used to do that too.. sometimes. Just don't make it a habit."

"Of course, Sir" said Willow, "anyway, I receive a response to the message that was sent to McKay at Atlantis; he said that he can program a macro so that the Gates we need can do what we need them to do. It'll take some time to get going with the collaboration with McKay, especially since the only way to send him a message is through the Daedalus during her regular supply runs to Atlantis. In the meantime, I'll be helping Colonel Carter with designing the space station that would serve as the midpoint. Once you and HWS gives the go ahead, we can start on calculating exactly how many gates we'll need for the bridge and what distance they should be at between each other. Once we get those done, then we can start collecting Gates from uninhabited worlds in both the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies and use them as the bridge."

"You have a go, Major" said General Landry.

"Thank you, Sir" said Willow, "I'll inform Colonel Carter and send a message to McKay before the Daedalus leaves next week."

"Also" said the General, "I don't know if I mentioned this before but congratulations on your engagement."

"You did, Sir" said Willow, "but thank you again."

"I know Walter was ecstatic" said General Landry as he hung a calendar on the wall right next to him.

"Yes, Sir" said Willow, "he won the bet."

"Alright then" said the General as he started taking more things out from the box on his table.

"Can I help you with that, Sir?" asked Willow.

"Don't worry Major" said the General, "I prefer using my hands to put things away."

"So do I Sir" smiled Willow.

"Alright then" said the General as he pointed to a box of his left, "grab that box over there, I think it has some plaques that need to be hung on the wall behind you."

"Of course, Sir" said Willow as she crouched down and lifted the box up onto the General's desk and started to hang some of his plaques when the klaxons went off.

"It's started" said Willow as she and the General ran down to the control room.

"Walter?" said the General as Willow stood next to the General.

"It's SG12, Sir" said Walter, "It seems they have a woman with them claiming to know Dr. Jackson, a Vala Mal Doran."

"Oh" said Willow.

"Major?" replied General Landry.

"Space Pirate" said Willow, "According to Daniel's report she hijacked the Prometheus, wanted to sell it to something called the Lucian Alliance."

"Right" said General Landry as he looked at Willow, "please confirm with Dr. Jackson about this… Vala person."

"Yes, sir" said Willow as she ran to Daniel's lab.

"Walter" said the General as he turned to the technician, "inform SG12 that upon confirmation, she's to be taken to the Beta Site for a twelve hour hold before she's allowed to the SGC."

"Sir?" said Walter.

"Punishment for stealing the Prometheus" smiled the General.

"Of course, Sir" said Walter as he go on the radio.

"This is going to be real fun" said the General to himself as he walked back up the stairs.

TBC

 


	79. The Seductress Cometh

**Daniel's Lab, 1030 hours.**

"Dr. Jackson" said Dawn as she helped put in some his files into boxes, "I don't think I can do this… I mean…"

"Dawn" said Daniel, "first of all, for the umpteenth time, call me Daniel. And secondly, I know you can handle all of this. You've already pretty much picked up Ancient and Goa'uld in less time than it took me, and.."

"But" said Dawn, "I'm afraid I won't measure up… I mean let's be truthful here, you are the foremost expert on the Ancients, and I haven't even gotten my PhD yet… I'm so unqualified for this that it's not even funny."

"Well" said Daniel, "you've already started on your PhD right? And Anya will be helping you do all of this so that you're not overwhelmed. She's also picked up Ancient pretty quickly… which I gotta tell you makes me extremely jealous."

"But you love her for it don't ya" grinned Dawn.

"Yep" said Daniel as he leaned in and whispered into Dawn's ear, "just don't tell her I told you that."

"Lips are sealed" said Dawn as she made a zipping motion across her mouth.

"Dr. Jackson" said Colonel Mitchell as he appeared at the doorway behind Dawn.

"Hey" said Daniel as he instantly recognized the Colonel before he looked at Dawn, "Dawn Summers meet Colonel Cameron Mitchell, he's one of the pilots who saved SG1's collective hide during the Battle over Antarctica, severely injured himself doing it too, fir which we are all eternally grateful."

"Oh" said Dawn as she stepped forward and shook his hand, "nice to meet you."

"You too" said Colonel Mitchell, "ummm…. do you mind if I talk to Jackson alone?"

"It's alright" said Daniel as he interrupted the both them, "she's authorised to hear everything…. Anyway, she and Anya are the one's who'll be the key members of the SGC's translation team."

"Alright" said Colonel Mitchell as he walked into Daniel's lab, "listen Jackson, I need you to stay in SG1."

"Sorry" said Daniel, "I'll be in Atlantis."

"Jackson" said the Colonel, "you are the world's leading expert on the Ancients."

"That's what I said" replied Dawn.

"Which is why" said Daniel as he looked at both the Colonel and Dawn, "I'm going to the city of the Ancients."

"Jackson…." Said the Colonel.

"Colonel" said Daniel.

"Cam" replied the Colonel

"Alright, Cam" said Daniel as he stood behind Dawn and put his hand on her shoulder, "I consider Dawn my protégé, she'll be taking over my research when I leave for Atlantis."

"Will all due respect to Miss Summers" said Colonel Mitchell, "but I'm here to lead SG1 which is you, Colonel Carter, Teal'c, Major Rosenberg and Faith… not two letters and a number… no offence Miss Summers."

"None taken" said Dawn, "I've been trying to convince Dr….. I mean Daniel that I'll be spending time doing my PhD and I'm afraid that I won't do a good job."

"And" said Daniel, "that's why I said that Anya will help you out."

"Come on, Jackson" said the Colonel.

"Sorry, Cam" said Daniel.

"Hey Daniel!" shouted Willow as she ran up to his lab.

"Willow?" said Daniel.

"Hi again, Sir" said Willow as she panted.

"Take it easy, Major" said the Colonel, "What's up?"

"Sorry, Sir" said Willow, "but we got a message from SG12 about a woman that Daniel met before."

"Huh?" smirked Dawn as she looked at Daniel, "should I tell Anya about this?"

"Wait… wait" said Daniel as he looked at Dawn, "I know a lot of off-world women….. wait… that didn't come out right."

"Daniel" said Dawn as the Colonel smiled at Willow as the both of them looked at how uncomfortable Daniel was getting.

"Who is it?" asked Daniel as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well" said Willow, "the woman said she has something special to show you…. some rare items of archaeological significance."

"Ok" said Daniel, "and it's from?"

"Someone called Vala?" said Willow as Dawn crossed her arms across her chest and looked at Daniel who sat on his chair, "Vala Mal Doran? You know her?"

"Yes" said Daniel as he bent down and lay his forehead on the table top.

"Ok" said Willow, "I'll go back to the General and tell him that she can come through in twelve hours."

"Great" replied Daniel as he banged his head softly on the table top.

**The O'Neill Residence (for now), at the same time.**

Faith was helping General O'Neill move his boxes full of items into the moving van provided by the Air Force which would bring all his boxes and knick knacks to his new apartment in Washington D.C. Once she helped the movers put the last box into the back of the truck, she closed the back door and told them that everything was inside and ready to be shipped out. As she stood of the doorway of the General's former home, she walked in and looked at the empty living room which only contained the boxes from her previous apartment. She then smiled before heading up to meet up with the General who was in one of the three rooms.

"Hey" said Faith as she say him sitting down on a bed in one of the smaller rooms.

"Hey" said the General quietly as he was holding a metallic box, "everything been put into the truck?"

"Yea" said Faith as she leaned on the door frame, "they just left for Petersons. They have your address right?"

"Yea" said the General as he stared at the box in his hands, "thanks. I know you were busy and all.."

"You helped us move, Big-G" said Faith, "and I wasn't busy… well, not that much. Red's busy with the whole upgrade stuff at the SGC and well…. You needed help so.. yeah.. here I am."

"Thanks" said the General.

"You'll be sticking around, right?" asked Faith, "I mean, you don't have to go anywhere until tomorrow."

"I have to…." Said the General as Faith noticed his voice breaking a little before he composed himself again, "I mean, I have to see Hank later."

"Big-G" said Faith as she stood looked at the General and the box he was holding, "you alright?"

"Yea" said the General quietly.

"Can I come in?" asked Faith.

"Yea" said the General as he moved over on the bed, allowing for Faith to sit next to him.

"Looks like a memory box" said Faith as she sat down and looked at the greenish metallic box which was adorned with stickers and pictures drawn with crayons, "I mean I only heard of it, my memories of my childhood are really something that I don't want to relive or store anywhere… you should ask Red why."

"He used to call it that too" said the General, "can't believe I almost forgot that this was here."

"Charlie's?" asked Faith.

"Yea" said the General, "he thought I didn't know about the secret hiding place he had for this box in our old house. Sara knew about it too. When I'd come back from missions, she'd tell me that he'll take out the box from underneath some loose floor boards, open it up and look inside. She'd see this huge grin on him as he looked through whatever was in here before he closed it again, reached down and hid it away. He'd do the same thing until I got back."

"Oh" said Faith.

"I don't know what's in here" said the General as he handled the box, "even Sara never checked, although we were always tempted."

"I don't think you should" said Faith, "maybe that's what keeps a certain magic alive.. I mean not real magic but…"

"Yea" replied the General, "I know what you mean. It's what keeps his memory alive."

"I know this is a very sensitive topic" said Faith as she looked around the room and noticed the clean areas of the walls where framed pictures used to hang, "but, what was Charlie like?"

"He was the best" said the General as he smiled, "always laughing, always active, the girls couldn't stay away from him."

"My kinda guy" smiled Faith.

"But then again" said the General, "I was never around that much. Dont get me wrong, I loved the bot of them with all my heart but all that time being away put a strain on the marriage, but we never showed anything in front of Charlie. And then, that…. That happened."

"Yea" said Faith softly, "Red told me that she saw your memories during that Ancient download incident but she never told me what happened, what she saw and…."

"There was so much blood" said the General as his hands started to shake which, in turn, caused the box and its contents inside to shake as well.

"Big-G" said Faith as she held on his trembling hands.

"I ran into the house first after the shot" said the General, "I was hoping that maybe Charlie shot at the wall, I was hoping against hope that would be the case. But, I knew somewhere in my heart that… that…. I just knew something bad happened. I ran to his room but he wasn't there, then I ran to the master bedroom… and… and I saw him lying there in a pool of blood, my personal weapon lying next to him. He was looking straight at the doorway with a bullet hole in his chest…. I tried to do everything I could to stop the bleeding… and then I heard someone wailing behind me, someone screaming."

"Sara" said Faith as the General nodded.

"She was screaming as I picked Charlie up and ran to my car" said the General, "I knew he was gone… there was no way he could have survived a shot like that… my hands were covered in his blood. I got into the driver seat with Sara cradling him in the backseat as I drove. All I could do was drive like a madman to the hospital."

"There was nothing they could do" said Faith as her eyes started to tear up.

"Nothing" replied the General as he closed his eyes, "Sara waited outside in the hallway… she.. she couldn't handle the loss… I was there to identify the body. But I couldn't hear the doctors say anything, all I saw was Charlie lying there while they were talking about procedures, paperwork and… I don't know what else. All I remembered was that I walked out of the room and towards Sara, she was screaming at me that it was my fault that he died.. my fault that Charlie had to die. And I told her that she was right. It was my fault, then I gave her the car keys and I walked home in the rain."

"I see" said Faith quietly.

"A few months went by" said the General, "I'd be in Charlie's room for hours on end with the weapon he shot himself with in my hand, I wanted to end it all and just be with him. I would drink heavily before I handled the weapon, so I never remembered if it was loaded… I'd imagine that Charlie thought the gun wasn't loaded when he shot himself, and I wanted that feeling too. I'd be so drunk that sometimes I couldn't remember if there even was a bullet in the chamber. Then one day, the day I wanted to end it all… I was sober and knew exactly what I was doing; that was the day that two officers came to Charlie's room to tell me that I was reactivated for duty… that I had to report to General West."

"The first Abydos mission" said Faith.

"Yea" said the General, "it was going to be a suicide mission. My mission was to go through the gate, determine if there was any threat to Earth and, if needed, detonate a nuclear weapon to bury the Gate on the other side. Daniel told us that he could get us home, that he knew that once we were on the other side; that he could determine the point of origin. My original plan was to just look around and then send the team back. I'd stay to arm the nuclear device no matter what, with me on the other side. Nothing went to plan, we spent more time than we should have looking for the point of origin, which led us to getting to know the Abydonians and freeing them from Ra. During the entire time we were there, I got to know Daniel well and I got to know Skaa'ra."

"They showed that you had something to live for" said Faith as a tear ran down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away.

"Yea" replied the General, "a year later, after the incident with the blue energy being, Sara was read into the program. After that, she gave me this box to keep… she told me that she's living with the memories of Charlie in our old house and that she wanted me to have something of his to keep in mine. So I loosened the floor boards here and put this inside…. Just like he used to do. I sometimes imagine that he'd be here… looking at the box when I used to go on missions through the Gate. He'll sit down on the bed and reach down and take out the box, open it and smile."

"You're welcome to keep the box under the floorboards" said Faith to the General's surprise, "I mean, you know how hard it is for a child to move to a new place? What if he doesn't like it… I mean, you know.. he'll have to make new friends and everything, get to know the new house, get to know your schedule. I mean come on.. he knows us pretty well. We come here for team nights almost every week. Besides, he's got a house full of pretty hot chicks.. in case you haven't noticed."

"Hey" said the General, "don't tempt my son."

"Can't blame us, Big-G" said Faith as she smiled, "but seriously, you can leave the box here…. Maybe that's the only way we can get you to visit sometimes."

"Hah" said the General as he looked down at the box, "so what do you say Charlie? Wanna stay with these three pretty, but crazy girls?"

"I see that he say's yes" replied Faith with a smile.

"Keep the box safe?" said the General as he crouched in the floor and took out the loose floorboards before he put the box into the empty space."

"Of course" said Faith, "we've got a Slayer, a former Witch who now has the body of an Ancient and a sister of a Slayer under the same household. He'll and the box will be safe."

"Good" said the General as he stood up and put his hands into his pockets as he looked at Faith.

"Honestly" said Faith as she led him out into the kitchen, "I really do wish that I had someone like you as a father, maybe my life would have been different."

"You don't mean that" said the General as he scratched his head, "I'm sure…"

"Red knows about my life" said Faith, "all the nasty details and… I mean… trust me when I tell you that Charlie was lucky to have a father like you. Mine wasn't there… he just one up and walked away."

"You told us" said the General as he sat down behind the counter while Faith made a fresh pot of coffee.

"Not everything" said Faith.

"You told us about your mother and…." said the General when he suddenly looked at the emotions on Faith's face, "Faith?"

"My mother was an alcoholic" said Faith as she sat across from the General, "she would get into benders and well, she'd get out of control; very out of control. Like if she saw me, she'd beat me… she'd say that my father left because of me and that it was my fault that she started drinking. She'd call them trophies you know…. A bruise here, a bruise there… she was making them where people wouldn't see…. Not that she cared…."

"Faith" said the General as he went and sat next to her.

"When I was fourteen… or was it fifteen… I don't remember" said Faith as she looked at the General, "she started to have men over regularly… a different one every night. She'd conduct her business and I'd stay in my room… I'd hear everything.. some of them would beat her and others… well, let's just say that I wish the police were called from all the noise that she was making… maybe they would have taken me away from her. Then one night, I was sleeping and I guess the man of the night was bored with her… while she was passed out.. he came into my room… and…. and…"

"Oh Faith" said the General as he hugged Faith who had already started to cry.

"I couldn't do anything" sobbed Faith, "I wasn't activated then… I…. I was just a normal kid. But she found out what happened and instead of kicking his ass, she asked for extra money. It was the same after that, every guy… at least the ones who paid would…. I did what I had to do to survive. She said that if I did anything, if I told anyone in school then she'll let them kill me. Big-G, they would….. they would…."

"I know…. Shhhh" said the General as she sobbed into his shoulder, "you're safe now, I'm sorry."

"It went on for a year" said Faith as she buried her face into his shoulder, "then one day… while one of her customers was… you know… I suddenly felt this strength flow into me, like I could do anything in the world. So I turned back and punched the bastard. Can you imagine how I felt when he flew off me and hit the wall naked? I walked towards him and beat him to an inch of his life for what he did to me… I made him beg for my mercy but I had every intention of killing him for what he did."

"Did you?" said the General as he looked into Faith's bloodshot eyes.

"No" said Faith, "he picked up his clothes and ran away. I walked into the living room and saw mom passed out on the couch with an empty bottle of vodka in her hand and another empty bottle of gin on the table. I later found out that that was the night Kendra died in Sunnydale. The next day, there was a knock on the door. Despite my strength, I was still terrified that it would be another guy… or a group of guys that my mom said that she was going to service at the same time… she excitedly walked up, looked at me peeking out my door and told me to get ready.. that they were paying top dollar for a whole night with her, and then with me. But instead of a group of guys, Professor Dormer walked into the apartment carrying a briefcase."

"Your first Watcher" said the General.

"Yea" replied Faith, "she saw me peeking out my room and she gave me a smile…. The most beautiful smile I've ever seen. She then turned to face mom and told her she wanted to take me away to be trained for an important calling…. A destiny. That I would be able to make a difference in the world. My mother laughed in her face… she said no, that I wasn't going anywhere because I was a cash cow for her. She said that she had regulars who would pay extra… a lot extra for some time with me and that there was nothing Diana could do about that. Diana, Professor Dormer, said that she'll call the police, get me out of there and that with her connections, she'll get Social Services to place me in her care. Mom laughed… can you believe it? She laughed in her face…. Again. She dared Diana to try it, that some of the cops were her customers…. Some very satisfied customers. So can you imagine my shock, the people who were supposed to be protecting me… helping me… were…. I felt so betrayed that I just closed the door and cried."

"Faith" said the General, "you don't have to continue."

"It was thirty minutes later… or was it more?... I can't remember…. but Diana came into my room and told me to pack up a bag. She told me that we were leaving" said Faith, "I didn't complain, I wanted out. As I was leaving I saw mom signing a piece of paper while grinning. I later found out that she gave up all her parental rights to me…. that she demanded payment from Diana since I was so important to her. And Diana gave her the money, she gave her sixty thousand dollars out of her own pockets so that my mother would never see me again. I never saw mom that happy…. She was ecstatic when she grabbed the cheque and told Diana, 'you can have the bitch now, she's all yours'."

Faith looked up at the General's face and saw a mixture of anger and sadness, one emotion tryng to beat the other one to the forefront. Eventually, it was compassion that won out as the General held Faith's hands in his and squeezed. Faith took that as a signal to continue.

"Diana took me to her home, she told me about the Slayer and about the monsters that we thought were just imaginary. She trained me and educated me; I received a crash course in various subjects from her, especially history. She was such a stickler for museums and stuff. Some of my best moments with her was when she'd take me to museums between our training and study sessions. That was the first time I've felt loved by anyone. And then, two years later… she was slaughtered right in front of me… and I ran…. After all the training she gave me I couldn't fight Kakistos hard enough or smart enough… all I did was run… and then I had to survive again."

"Faith" said the General as he got up and handed her a cup of coffee before he sat next to her again.

"I didn't want to go back to my mother" said Faith as she looked down onto the floor in embaressment, "but I had no skills… so I did what I could. I stole, I hustled and most…. The most… the only thing that I had going for me was myself…. So I…. I.. used my body….. I…. I promised myself that I would never become like my mother. But what I had to do… I…. Big-G, Jack… I….."

"Shhh" said the General as he hugged Faith tight when she broke down again.

"I'm sorry" said Faith as she sobbed into his shoulder again, "I'm so sorry.. please forgive me."

"We all get into situations that we think we can't get out off" said the General as he felt the wetness from Faith's tears, "you got out of it, you're safe now… you're with people who love you… you've got Red, you've got me, Carter, Daniel and Teal'c… you've got the people in Sunnydale who care about you too. Things have changed a lot since then, you've changed a lot since then. And I'm damned proud of you… we are all proud of you."

"That's why I wish I had someone like you as a father" said Faith, "I know it would have been much better than the hell I've been through."

"Sara and I always wanted a daughter" said the General as he looked at Faith and wiped away her tears, "a younger sister for Charlie but the way I see it, he already has two older sisters in you and Red."

Faith laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'd have loved to have you as a daughter" said the General as he got off the chair and kissed the top of Faith's head, "make no mistake about that."

Faith nodded as she too got off the chair.

"How about you come with me to Hank's?" said the General as he led her out of the kitchen, "then the three of us will go for lunch."

"Alright" laughed Faith as she wiped her tears, "I just have to change."

"Sure" said the General as he saw Faith walk off to the rest room.

While Faith was in the restroom, General O'Neill walked over to the small room and looked inside.

"Charlie" said the General softly, "watch over the girls. You've always wanted a sister and now you've got three. Look after them, will you? I promise I'll come by as often as I can, but this way… you've got someone here who'll be with you every day of the week."

"Big-G?" said Faith as she got out of the restroom in a change of clothes, "I'm ready."

"Me too" said the General as he looked into the room and slowly closed the door.

As he closed the door, the General distinctly heard a child's laugh coming from the room.

"Faith" said the General as he opened the door again, "you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Faith as she looked into the room.

"Ummm… nothing" said the General as he closed the door and smiled into the room, "I'll see you soon, little man."

**Gateroom, SGC, thirteen hours later.**

"So Sir" said Willow as she stood next to General Landry and Colonel Mitchell, "I take it you let her stew for another hour?"

"General's prerogative" he smiled.

"I'd have done the same, Sir" said Colonel Mitchell as he watched the ripples on the Stargate before a woman in black leather walked through the event horizon, accompanied by two members of SG12.

"Can you say bondage?" whispered Willow as she looked at Colonel Mitchell, while General Landry was at the foot of the ramp.

"Welcome to Stargate Command, I'm General Landry" said the General as he then motioned towards the two officers standing at either side of him, "this is Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Major Willow Rosenberg."

"Ummm…" said Vala as she looked the Colonel up and down, "I'm sure I'd have remembered you."

"Right" said the Colonel, "and you are?"

"I'm Vala" she said confidently, "Vala Mal Doran, and where is my Daniel?"

"Your Daniel?" said Willow.

"Yes" replied Vala, "we have a connection ever since he picked me up on his ship."

"You mean the ship you stole and tried to sell to the Lucian Alliance?" said General Landry.

"It was just a misunderstanding" said Vala nonchalantly as she walked down the ramp and looked at the men in the room, "I've already had this happen before, I mean you know… a group of men surrounding me with weapons… will I be checked again? Because that was real fun the last time, right boys?"

Willow looked behind her as the men from SG12 started to move around on the ramp and looked at each other nervously.

"And just so we're clear" said the General as he nodded towards Willow, "not all of us here are male."

"I know" said Vala as she looked at Willow before looking at Colonel Mitchell, "but males are much more fun to tease."

"Right" said Willow as she rolled her eyes.

_Willow: "Daniel! Your friend is here."_

_Daniel: "She's not my… arhgh! Fine, I'll be there soon."_

_Willow: "Cool. And Daniel?"_

_Daniel: "Yes?"_

_Willow: "After today, I really suggest getting Anya some flowers and chocolates."_

_Daniel: "Right."_

"Sir" said Willow as she looked at the General, "Daniel will meet us at the briefing room; he's on the way there with Dawn."

"Dawn?" said Vala, "what kind of a name is Dawn? And who is she to my Daniel?"

"This way" said the General as he led Vala up to the briefing room while Colonel Mitchell and Willow walked slowly behind them.

"Any news with Teal'c, Sir?" asked Willow as they walked up the stairs to the control room.

"None" said the Colonel, "and I've had no luck with the personnel files either. All of them are….."

"Not the SG1 you know, Sir?" asked Willow.

"Yep" said the Colonel, "have you talked to Sam?"

"Colonel Carter's on the Prometheus now testing the sensors for the outpost search on Earth" said Willow as she and the Colonel walked up the metal stairs slowly, "she's enjoying herself at Area 51."

"Anything on our guest?" asked the Colonel as he made a mental note to call Colonel Carter later.

"She's…. I'm getting mixed messages from her" said Willow, "she's hiding something, but I don't know what."

"Peek into her mind?" asked the Colonel.

"That's unethical, Sir" said Willow as she suddenly blushed, "but I don't think I need to…. She thinks real loud."

"Huh?" said the Colonel as he saw Willow's face turn bright red, "Major?"

"Ummm…." said Willow as she tried to avert her eyes from the Colonel, "I think I'll sit down… Sir."

"Major" asked the Colonel confused until he saw that Vala was eying him up and down again which was when he put two and two together and quickly sat down onto the seat next to Willow, "she's… umm…. Thinking about me naked isn't she?"

"Yes, Sir" said Willow as she moved a little away from the Colonel, "sorry."

"Right" said the Colonel as Daniel and Dawn walked in.

"Daniel" smiled Vala demurely as she stepped forward.

"Where is it?" asked Daniel impatiently.

"It?" asked Vala surprised.

"The rare archaeological discovery?" said Daniel.

"I guess this discovery is whatever is in the silver case in front of the Colonel?" asked Dawn as she walked towards the case and opened it.

"I lied" said Vala as Colonel Mitchell glared at Vala while Daniel turned around and started to walk away.

"No she didn't, Dr. Ja….. Daniel" said Dawn as she removed a cloth that covered what looked like a tablet.

"What is it?" asked Daniel as he glared at Vala.

"A tablet" said Dawn as Faith walked up the staircase.

"Hey… whoa…" said Faith as she saw what Vala was wearing, "nice outfit… very…. Very…. Chic."

"Thank you" smiled Vala as she looked at the General, Daniel and the Colonel, "none of you commented on this beautiful dress…. So rude."

"Vala" said Daniel.

"Daniel" said Vala as she rubbed her hands together excitedly, "the real reason I'm here is that I'm pregnant… and you're the father."

"Daniel!" said Willow and Faith as they glared at the archaeologist.

"Dr. Jackson" said Dawn as she crossed her arms on her chest and looked at Daniel, "you have some explaining to do."

"No… no…" said Daniel as he shook his head, "nothing….."

"Well there is a one out of ten chance that you're the father anyway" said Vala as she winked at Colonel Mitchell who did a double-take before looking around confused.

"Ok" said General Landry as he glared at Vala before turning to Dawn, "now that we've cleared all of that up, Miss Summers?"

"This is gibberish" said Dawn, "I don't recognize it."

"May I?" asked Daniel.

"It's in Ancient" said Vala grinning.

"Ummm…." said Daniel, "no its not… Dawn's right.. this is gibberish."

"The person I got this from….." said Vala as Faith interrupted her.

"Stole" said Faith.

"Acquired" replied Vala as she looked straight at Faith.

"Stole" said Faith.

"Stole is such a….. nasty word…." Said Vala, "ok, borrowed.."

"To borrow something implies you'll be returning it" said the Colonel, "unless you're like my neighbour who borrows my lawnmower and never returns it."

"Yes" said Vala as she pointed at Colonel Mitchell, "I'm that."

"In other words, a crook" said Dawn.

"Daniel" said Vala as she pouted at Daniel, "I see you've gone for a younger model now….. I wasn't good enough for you on the Prometheus? I remember you like getting slapped around, we had a lot of fun in fact."

Willow coughed as she tried to restrain herself from laughing at Daniel's face, before he looked at Dawn's shock.

"Nothing happened" said Daniel as he looked at Dawn, "she's insane."

"Ohh…" said Dawn, "Anya's gonna hear about this."

"Great" said Daniel as he turned to the General, "Sir, I'm going to go and finish up packing and then I'm supposed to meet Anya. In addition, Dawn's right. This is all gibberish."

"It's in code" said Vala with a grin, "and I know the cipher."

"Why do you need us then?" asked Daniel.

"Reading it is one thing" said Vala, "but understanding it, that's completely different."

"OK" said the General, "then give us the cipher, and you can be on your merry way."

"Look" said Vala, "I was told that tablet leads to a huge collection of Ancient treasure on Earth… and I want my share of the loot. I'll share it with you 70-30 since I had to risk my life and steal that thing."

"So you did steal it" said Willow.

"Told ya" said Faith.

"Come now, ladies" said Vala as she looked at Faith and Willow, "I never said that I didn't steal it."

"Yes you did" said both Willow and Faith as Vala grinned in response.

"Miss Summers, Dr. Jackson" said the General as he stood up, "take Vala with you and decipher the tablet."

"But…" said Daniel.

"The Daedalus doesn't leave for another twelve hours" said the General, "get it done before that."

**Gateroom, SGC, 0000 hours.**

"Big Guy" said a beaming Faith as she walked up to the Jaffa, who was in his traditional robes, as he walked down the ramp, "how you been?"

"I am well, Faith Lehane" said Teal'c as he gave her a small bow.

"I thought Cam said that you'll be busy?" asked Faith as they walked out of the Gateroom together and into the hallway.

"Indeed" replied the Jaffa, "however, the Council is in recess until tomorrow."

"Cool" said Faith, "which means we'll have some time to catch up. It's been months since we've seen each other."

"I recall the last time we have talked was after Willow Rosenberg and yourself announced your upcoming nuptials to me over the Stargate" said Teal'c, "Ishta and Ry'ac have asked me to pass on their congratulations."

"Thanks" said Faith, "if everything goes as planned, the wedding will be on in a year."

"I believe the Earth expression is…. I cannot wait" said Teal'c.

"Indeed, Big guy" said Faith as the both of them turned around a corner when suddenly they heard Dawn's voice on the intercom.

"Medical Emergency!" said Dawn, "I have a Medical Emergency in Dr. Jackson's office."

Faith and Teal'c looked at each other and ran as fast as they could to Daniel's lab when they heard General Landry's voice over the intercom.

"Medical Emergency!" said the General, "Medical Emergency in holding room one."

"What the heck's going on" said Faith as the both of them ran towards Daniel's lab.

**Infirmary, SGC, 1500 hours.**

"Daniel" said Anya who had been sitting by his bedside while he was unconscious, "finally, you're up. You know how long you've been asleep? I thought maybe… you know… you were in a coma or something."

"Anya" said Daniel who was rubbing his forehead, "what happened? Is it time for our date?"

"You've been asleep for over twelve hours" said Anya, "Willow called me when you didn't wake up. I'm sorry you missed the trip to Atlantis, I know how much you wanted to go."

"Ah" said Daniel as he finished rubbing his forehead when he saw what looked like a golden bracelet around his wrist that Vala had put on him hours ago, "where is she?"

"Hi Daniel" said Vala as she happily waved from the adjacent bed, "guess what?"

"No" said Daniel as he glared at Vala.

"What?" she replied.

"Daniel Jackson" said Teal'c as he, along with Willow and Faith, walked up to him.

"Teal'c?" said Daniel, "I thought you were busy?"

"Indeed I was" said Teal'c, "however the Council meeting is not until tomorrow."

"Ah" replied Daniel, "Umm.. Willow, any chance of getting this off me?"

"Tried my TK" said Willow, "all I got was a headache, sorry."

"Faith?" asked Daniel as he looked pleadingly at Faith.

"Sorry" said Faith, "I tried but those are locked in tight."

"Anya" said Daniel, "I wish these were off."

"Sorry" said Anya as she kissed Daniel's forehead, "I can't do anything about inanimate objects, but if you want a wish for her, then… well…"

"Oh please" said Vala, "as if saying I wish gives you everything I want."

"Oh it works" said Willow.

"Fine" said Vala, "then I wish that the next man who comes through that door will be my soul mate."

"Done" said Anya as she smiled at Vala.

"Hey Jackson" said Colonel Mitchell as he came through the door as Daniel, Anya and the others tried not to laugh.

"Did I miss something?" said the Colonel as he looked on confused at everyone while Vala was giving him a seductive wave.

"No, sir" said Willow as her face turned red in her struggle not to laugh.

"Colonel Mitchell" said Vala as she gave him a pout, "they're making fun of me, now would you be so kind as to get these restraints off me?"

"No" said the Colonel.

"Please?" said Vala.

"No" replied the Colonel.

"So you're one of those people who like their women retrained?" grinned Vala.

"Huh?" said the Colonel as Vala winked at him.

"Daniel! Daniel! Daniel!" shouted Dawn as she came running into the infirmary, "the code… the code…. Tablet…. Its…"

"Easy… Easy" said Willow as she telekinetically grabbed a chair as Vala looked on with her mouth open in surprise, "sit down… you look like you ran a marathon."

"The tablet… the tablet.." said Dawn as she panted while she sat down, "it is Ancient…. It's…. It's signed by someone called Myrddin… and…"

"That name" said Daniel as he sat up in bed slowly, "I heard that name…."

"It's in the portion of the Atlantis database that the Atlantis Expedition brought back" said Dawn, "and yes, I checked that name against the list of names there again."

"And it's there?" asked Daniel surprised.

"Yes" said Dawn excitedly, "you know what that means?"

"This Myrddin was one of the Ancients who evacuated to Earth during the siege" said Teal'c, "and he is the same individual who carved this tablet?"

"Yes" said Dawn and Daniel together.

"Daniel?" said Willow.

"Myrddin….. Myrddin.." said Daniel excitedly as everyone except for Dawn looked at him confused.

"Don't you guys get it?" said Dawn, "Myrddin is someone we've heard stories about… everyone has, especially magic users."

"No" said Willow as she came to a realization.

"Red?" said Faith.

"Merlin" said Willow, "are you serious?"

"Yes" said Dawn and Daniel together.

"Wait" said Colonel Mitchell, "you're telling me that Merlin… King Arthur and the Round Table's Merlin was an Ancient?"

"Most probably" replied Daniel.

"Are you sure?" whispered Anya as she looked at Dawn, "you're telling me that the greatest magician… the legendary Merlin was an alien?"

"Well" said Daniel, "I guess we get to find out, huh?"

TBC.

 


	80. Avalon (Part 1)

**Infirmary, SGC, 1800 hours.**

Daniel was working on his laptop which Anya had gladly brought to him from his office and was looking through the cipher and the scan of the tablet that Vala had 'borrowed' and brought to the SGC for a translation. He knew that, while he was down in the infirmary, Anya had taken a few days off from the BPRI to look after him until he got the golden bracelets off and help Dawn. As he thought about the bracelets, he stopped typing and glared at Vala whose bed was set at a ninety degree angle from him.

"This is your fault" said Daniel, "I can't believe that you prevented me from going to Atlantis. Again!"

"Oh come now, Daniel" said Vala, "you have to admit going on a treasure hunt is much more fun than going to a galaxy far, far away."

"No" said Daniel.

"Besides in addition to getting my share of the loot" said Vala grinning, "your lady love is happy you're here, so everyone wins."

"I don't win" said Daniel as he brought up the arm that the golden bracelet was wrapped around the wrist, "especially with this on me."

"Hey" replied Vala, "How was I supposed to know that these were Cronus' Kor'Mak bracelets?"

"You knew what they did" said Daniel incredulously.

'True" nodded Vala, "but I didn't know that they'd affect me."

"So" said Daniel, "let me get this straight. You…. You of all people didn't know that when you put this around yourself and someone else, that you'd be bonded together for God knows how long and that we won't be able to get more than a hundred feet away from each other without collapsing?"

"Yea" said Vala as she smirked, "that's a good thing, means I can help you when you apologize to your lady."

"Me?" said Daniel, "Me apologize?"

"Or do you want me to let her we had sex on the Prometheus" grinned Vala.

"What!?" said Daniel as he mentally threw knives at the alien, "nothing happened you thief… you… you… we didn't do anything!"

"Ah ah" said Vala as she smiled at Daniel, "watch your blood pressure."

"Oh for crying out loud" said Daniel as he went back to the laptop as he head Vala chuckling.

**Briefing Room, 2100 hours.**

Anya and Dawn walked through the halls of level twenty seven as they were slowly going towards the briefing room. Daniel had called them an hour ago to go through his findings and then the three of them went back to his lab, with Vala in tow to check up on some of his books. Anya recalled how excited Daniel had been when he found something in one of his many references to Arthurian legends that were in one small corner of his office.

"Daniel?" said Anya as he ran to his phone and called Colonel Mitchell.

"Dr. Jackson?" said Dawn once he put down the phone and seemed to rush around his own office.

"Briefing room, now" said Daniel excitedly as he picked up some papers, his laptop and books.

Finding herself alone in Daniel's office, Vala started to look around when suddenly Daniel ran back in and pulled her away with him to the briefing room.

Once Anya and Dawn walked into the briefing room, they all saw Willow, Faith, Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell already seated and waiting for Daniel to come in.

"Where's Jackson?" asked the Colonel.

"He was right behind us" said Dawn as she looked behind her before turning back to face the Colonel, "when he noticed Vala was missing, figuring that she may be in his office, he went to get her."

"Oh" said the Colonel.

"Miss Summers, Miss Jenkins" said the General, "according to Dr. Jackson, the both of you have played an important role in translating the tablet, which is why the both of you will be allowed to sit in on the briefing. I'd just like to remind you that everything we learn today is classified."

"I understand" said Anya as she nodded her head.

"Then please" smiled the General as he pointed to some open seats next to Teal'c, "take a seat."

"Sorry, I'm late" said Daniel as he rushed in with Vala, "had to… well…"

"Let us begin, Dr. Jackson" said the General as he looked at Vala who grinned and took a seat next to Colonel Mitchell.

"Of course" replied Daniel as he lay his books and computer next to Anya, before smiling at her and then connecting the computer to the projection system. Willow and the others looked on as he started the briefing by going through the story of King Arthur and the role that Merlin supposedly played in the story.

Daniel then went on to tell the story of how Merlin took the dying King Arthur to the Vale of Avalon, which in legend was where the dead would meet. HE then went on to say that some believed that Arthur wasn't dead, that he would one day return.

"Daniel" said Willow as she put her hand up, "are you saying that Merlin took Arthur to Avalon to help him ascend?"

"It's possible" said Daniel.

"Are not the Ancients forbidden from interfering with the existence of mortals?" asked Teal'c.

"For the most part, the ascended ones at least" replied Daniel, "as best I can tell, Merlin was a human on the evolutionary path to ascension."

"Daniel" replied Willow, "according to the Atlantis database, Myrddin or Merlin, came to Earth ten thousand years ago right?"

"Yea" said Daniel.

"And Arthurian legends started way, way after that" said Willow, "right?"

"Yea" nodded Daniel, "well according to legend he could have existed anywhere between the late fifth and early sixth centuries."

"I know what the Major is sayin'" replied the Colonel before he turned to Daniel, "are we sure that he's the one who wrote the tablet? Could this juts be a wild goose chase?"

"What's a goose?" said Vala, "and why would we be chasing it?"

"It's an expression" replied Dawn as she looked at the confused alien, "it means….. oh never mind… I'll tell you later."

"All we know" said Daniel as he interrupted everyone, "according to the signature on the tablet, it was written by Merlin. And if he was as far on the evolutionary scale as I think, maybe… just maybe he learnt how to control his own ageing?"

"You're saying immortality?" asked Willow as she leaned forward.

"Not really" said Daniel, "maybe extremely slow ageing, but then again ….."

"Sorry to get you off track, Daniel" said Willow as she leaned back on her seat, "I just needed to know."

"I understand why" said Daniel as he looked at Willow. Daniel knew that Willow's cloned body was genetically that of a near ascended Ancient, as did the others at the table except for Vala. So he understood Willow's curiosity about Merlin being able to age slowly. It would seem like immortality and if it could happen to someone like Merlin… then it could happen to Willow. He knew that the prospect of being able to age extremely slowly seemed like both a gift and a curse.

"Dr. Jackson" said the General as he interrupted Daniel's train of thought, "what about this treasure? And what does all of this have to do with where it's buried"

"Yes" said Vala as she perked up, "the treasure. Let's go back to the treasure."

" Well, there are a number of conflicting interpretations, but certain threads point to the Knights of the Round Table gathering great treasures from the far corners of Arthur's domain and hiding them in a magical stronghold at Avalon" said Daniel as he looked at the General.

"The Holy Grail" said both Faith and the Colonel together.

"That's a myth" said Anya, "I mean, I've been searching for it too…. Just so you know."

"Any luck?" asked Willow.

"None" sighed Anya, "I've tried everywhere but nothing."

"How much do you think it's worth?" grinned Vala as she looked at Anya.

At that moment, everyone looked at Vala in disbelief. Everyone except Anya.

"I'd say it's priceless" said Anya, "I've pretty much given up on finding it."

"Oh" said Vala excitedly as she looked at Anya, "how about we split it 50-50?"

"Vala" said Daniel.

"Fine" said Vala as she turned back to Anya after looking at Daniel, "forty for me, sixty for you and your lover."

"Dr. Jackson" said the General as he interrupted Vala and stood up.

Daniel had changed the image on the screen to show a map of a town before turning towards the General.

"In 1191, the monks at Glastonbury Abbey claimed to have found the grave of King Arthur" said Daniel, "on the stone burial was an inlaid lead cross with the inscription: 'Hic Iacet Sepultus Inclitus Rex Arturius in Insula Avallonis.' Which means… "

"Here lies the famous King Arthur, buried on the Isle of Avalon" said Dawn as everyone looked at her,  
"yeah, I read Latin."

"Now" said Daniel as he smiled at the brunette before turning around towards the screen, "the claim was not taken seriously until 1278, when Henry II ordered the grave to be exhumed. Now Glastonbury, a small town about 125 miles west of London has been a pilgrimage for believers since."

"I've been there before" said Anya, "had a few women who wanted…. You know….."

"Right" said Daniel.

"Wanted what?" asked Colonel Mitchell as he looked at Anya.

"Sir" said Willow, "maybe we could talk about something's later? That is if the General and Anya are alright with it?"

"I'm alright with it as long as Miss Jenkins is" said the General as he looked at Anya who nodded her head.

"Daniel" said Anya as she looked back at the archaeologist, "are you talking about Glastonbury Tor?"

"Yes" replied Daniel.

"Dr. Jackson?" asked the General.

"Sir" said Daniel as he looked at the General, "Certain Celtic legends says that Glastonbury Tor, the hill overlooking the town, is actually hollow. And that contained within it is the entrance to the underworld, Avalon."

"And no one has done any geological survey or the area" asked the General.

"There have been several scientific studies disproving the myth" said Daniel as Anya put her hand up again.

"Miss Jenkins?" asked the General.

"I've tried to get in there using my… skills" said Anya as she looked at Vala. She recalled Willow telling her not to let Colonel Mitchell or Vala know that she is a demon or about her abilities, "but all that happened was that I ended up on the other side of the hill."

'Oh" said Vala, "I take it that you're a tomb raider or something?"

"Or something" smiled Anya as she looked at the ones who knew her secret while Colonel Mitchell and Vala looked on confused.

"But" said Faith, "since this is the Ancients we're talking about here, could that mean that the entrance, or whatever is inside that hill, is being obstructed by some technology?"

"The Asgard sensors on the Prometheus" said Willow, "we could use that to look into the hill."

"That could work, sir" said Colonel Mitchell as he looked at the General.

"Alright" said the General as he stood up and turned on the lights, "I guess this means that I'll have to call the President and ask his to notify the British Prime Minister."

"Ummmm…" said Dawn as she held up her hand and caught the attention of General Landry, "can Anya and I go on this mission as well? I mean we did help a lot."

"Sir" said Colonel Mitchell, "it seems to be just a research mission, it shouldn't be a problem if they come along. And since they're already here, that means they have the clearance necessary."

"Very well" replied the General, "be careful."

"Thanks" grinned Dawn as she looked at Willow.

"Anya" said Daniel, "dinner at home?"

"Sure" said Anya with a smile.

"Ummm…" said Vala, "then I'll join you too, I mean he can't go far since if he does then the both of us will be…. You know… unconscious again."

"Commissary?" sighed Daniel.

"I'm alright with that" nodded Anya happily.

"Oh" said Vala, "I'll join you too."

"Oh no you don't" said Willow as she grabbed Vala's arm, "we'll be sitting at another table in the corner to give them as much privacy as possible."

"Come on" said Vala as Willow and Faith pulled the space pirate along, together with Dawn, "I've a lot of stories to share."

"Yeah, later" said Willow as she looked back at Anya who was walking with Daniel, "not now."

"Fine" huffed Vala as she looked at Colonel Mitchell who was walking with Teal'c, "I'll be with Colonel Mitchell and Muscles."

Vala then managed to evade the grip of both Willow and Faith as she ran up to the Colonel and Teal'c and wrapped her hands around theirs.

"This is gonna be fun" said Dawn.

"Oh yea" replied Willow as she looked at a smiling Faith.

**USAF Prometheus, Earth Orbit, 0900 hours; the next day.**

Of all the people who were going to the Prometheus as they met in the SGC briefing room, the most excited was Anya. She knew that Dawn had been on the interstellar craft, although under different circumstances, and she was slightly jealous of that tiny fact. She recalled what the world was like when she was just a normal human, and now she was getting ready to go on a real life space ship; something that would have seemed impossible a thousand years ago and something that she never thought about until she reconnected with Willow again. As everyone gathered together, she heard a buzzing noise before a bright white light washed over her.

Once the light faded away, she found herself in a grey metallic room as various people in BDU's were walking in the hallway right outside the room. She looked around and saw computers and screens around them. Then she noticed that a slightly older man walking towards them from the outside hallway.

"Welcome to the Prometheus" said Colonel Pendergast as he welcomed SG1, along with Dawn, Anya and Vala.

"Sir" said Colonel Mitchell, "has the scan started?"

"Yes" replied Colonel Pendergast, "report to the locker rooms and arm up."

"Sir" said Willow, "has the ZPM scanning software been installed?"

"Yes, it has" said Colonel Pendergast, "Colonel Carter mentioned that you have a patch you need to install before the scan is initiated?"

"Yes Sir" smiled Willow before turning to face Colonel Mitchell.

"If it's alright with you, Sir" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Mitchell.

"Go on ahead" said Colonel Mitchell, "the rest of us will get ready in the locker rooms."

"Thank you, sir" said Willow.

"This way to the bridge" said Colonel Pendergast as he accompanied Willow to the bridge while the others went into the locker rooms.

It was five minutes later that Willow and Colonel Pendergast arrived at the bridge which was a hive of activity with the Command chair empty and the propulsion and the weapons station occupied. Willow watched as the other consoles where being used by personnel while she was led by Colonel Pendergast to the scanning station.

"Major?" said the Colonel as he motioned to the seat.

"Thank you, Sir" replied Willow as she sat down and pressed some buttons, making the screen in front of her come alive with data.

"Have you initiated the scan?" asked the Colonel.

"Not yet, sir" said Willow as she pressed more buttons on the console, "I'm uploading a patch that contains some data from the experiments we've done with the quantum mirror. With the patch I just uploaded, we should now be able to detect the energy emissions from any quantum mirror as long as they have power, even if the mirror is deactivated."

"I see" said the Colonel, "and it will work on other planets as well?"

"Yes sir" replied Willow as she looked back at the Colonel and smiled before turning back to the screen, "and the scan's been initiated."

"How long are we looking at?" asked Colonel Pendergast.

"We're conducting a planet wide scan of two different types of power emissions, Sir" said Willow as the scan continued while she got up from the seat, "and according to this, it should take about twelve hours… give or take."

"Well" said Colonel Pendergast, "we leave for a mission in two days; as long as it's done by then."

"It will be, Sir" said Willow.

"Very well" said Colonel Pendergast as he looked at the console screen before looking at Willow again, "report to the locker room and suit up."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow as she nodded her head and ran to the locker room.

Meanwhile, Colonel Mitchell and the others were called to the Secondary Control Room where Major Marks had finished the regular scan of the hill that they were trying to get into. Anya looked at the computer screen and was surprised to see that the hill was actually hollow but she and the others could see some sort of distortions within it.

"Is that a shield of some sort, Kevin?" asked Faith.

"Not sure" replied the Major, "but it managed to fool deep ground sonar. However, we have managed to define a large main cavern, a network of tunnels and some smaller caves."

"Any deposits of precious metals?" asked Vala.

"Ummm" said the Major as he looked at Vala before looking at the screen again, "like I said we've only been able to map out the exterior."

"Can you get us" said the Colonel as he leaned forward and pointed to a spot on the screen, "there?"

"That's over a half mile underground with no visible points of entry" said the Major.

"So" said Anya, "are we using the transporter thing again?"

"We tried" said the Major, "the shield or whatever the energy distortions are preventing transport."

"The rings" said Vala as she snapped her fingers and everyone turned towards her, "come on, these are the Gate builders, we know they built the rings too. What's not to say that there aren't any rings down there."

"Sir" said Willow as she walked into the room, "I heard someone mention rings?"

"Vala" said Daniel as he nodded towards the space pirate.

"Oh" replied Willow.

"Ummmm" said Dawn as she looked at Anya before looking at Willow and the others, "what rings?"

**Glastonbury Tor, Main Cavern, 0945 hours.**

The darkness of the main cavern within the hill was suddenly awash with light as a set of ring transporters activated and deposited SG1 and the others.

"That's a ring transporter" said Willow as she caught Dawn who almost tripped when she got off the pad.

"That's so cool" said Dawn, "can we do that again?"

"Sure" replied Faith, "after this?"

"Fine" smiled Dawn as she looked around the complex.

"Wow" said Anya as she looked up, "why wasn't I able to get in here?"

"Maybe the energy distortions messed up your…. You know…" said Daniel as he glanced at Vala.

"Could be" replied Anya.

"This is disappointing" said Vala as she looked around and found no treasure around her, "just like the time Daniel and I had sex."

"Vala!" said Daniel and Willow.

"Sorry… Sorry.." grinned Vala as she looked at Anya, "I tried, but he couldn't… you know.."

"Vala!" said Daniel as he looked at Anya who tried not to laugh at how red the archaeologist was getting.

"Daniel Jackson, Colonel Mitchell" said Teal'c as he shone his torchlight at a stone alter at the top of some stairs.

"Neat" said Faith as she ran to the altar when a beam suddenly appeared from above and left a sword embedded inside the stone.

"You're kidding me" replied Dawn, "I've see this movie. The one who pulls out the sword gets to rule England."

"Huh?" said Vala as she ran up the stairs and put her hand on the hilt of the sword, "so I'll rule one of your nations if I pull out the sword?"

"Well" said Daniel as he noticed Vala trying to pull out the stone, she was struggling in fact, to no avail, "no."

"Well" said Vala as she stepped back, "that was a waste of…."

Suddenly everyone heard a loud noise that brought the Colonel, Daniel, Teal'c, Willow and Faith to step in front of Dawn, Anya and Vala while they raised their weapons at a light that emitted from the top of the alter. A few seconds later, everyone looked at each other as a hologram appeared of an old, white beard man, dressed in long robes and holding a staff.

"Merlin" said Dawn as she and Anya looked at the hologram and then at each other, "it's true, the legends were true."

"Looks like it" said Faith as she and the others put their weapons down and walked towards the alter again, just as the hologram started to speak.

"Welcome, ye Knights of the Round Table, men of honour, followers of the path of righteousness. Only those with wealth of knowledge and truth of spirit shall be given access to the underworld, the storehouse of riches of Ambrosius Aurelianus. Prove ye worthy, and all shall be revealed" said the hologram.

"Wealth of knowledge and truth of spirit?" said Willow as she glanced at Dawn, "wanna give it a try?"

"Pulling it out?" asked Dawn.

"It won't be me" said Faith as she backed away, "after everything I've done before joining you guys, I'm not exactly 'truth of Spirit' nor do I have a 'wealth of knowledge'. Daniel, you should try."

"Hold on" said Colonel Mitchell smiling as he spit into his palms and rubbed them together before stepping up to the sword. Everyone watched as he struggled to pull out the sword but failed.

"Ok" said the Colonel as he turned around and walked down the stairs, "Miss Summers?"

"This is so cool" said Dawn as she ran up the stairs and held onto the hilt and pulled. After trying for a minute or so, Dawn gave up when the sword wouldn't even budge. As she walked down the stairs and stood next to Willow, she mumbled "that was so not cool."

After Dawn, it was Daniel's turn to try but the same thing happened. He then joined Teal'c at the back of the cavern to search for any other way to get the sword out.

"Major" said the Colonel as he nodded towards the altar, "give it a try. If it works for you… I'll eat my hat in front of the SGC."

"Deal, sir?" asked Willow with a smile on her face.

"Deal" said the Colonel.

"Alright, Sir" said Willow as she walked up the altar and put her hands on the hilt of the sword. Once she put her hand on the hilt, everyone saw blue coloured energy crackle along the stone alter and up the sword. A few seconds later, there was the audible sound of a 'click' and she managed to pull the sword out.

"OK" said the Colonel, "that's….. interesting."

"Not good" said Willow as everyone stepped back as a hologram of what seemed to be a knight appeared in the middle of the group.

"Willow" said Dawn as the knight walked towards Willow and raised his sword.

"Its only a hologram" said Daniel as Willow dodged the first strike.

"Any idea why it's here?" asked the Colonel.

"Maybe I tripped the security system?" asked Willow as she ducked again. She then swung the sword up with the knight managing to not only block it, but push her back down to the ground.

"Red" said Faith as the knight struck her back while she was down and she screamed in pain.

"Hologram, my ass" said Willow as she quickly got back up again before turning around and blocking a strike from the knight, which then kicked out at her and she fell back onto the ground again.

"Roll to the left" said Vala as she saw Willow roll and then she wince when the knight sliced through the redhead again.

"The left?" said Willow as she glared at the space pirate before she swung the sword again.

"I meant your left" said Vala as she looked at Faith and the others, "sorry."

"Major" said the Colonel as he indicated that Willow throw the sword to him.

"Sir" said Willow as she threw the sword towards him, but the hilt just passed through his hands and clattered onto the ground behind him.

"Oh" said the Colonel confused as he turned and looked at the sword behind him before he turned around again,, only to see the knight behind Willow take another swing, "get down!"

Willow screamed in pain again as the knight slashed the sword through her legs.

"That's it" said Willow as she mentally grabbed the sword and telekinetically swung it at the knight. Once the knight blocked the sword and pushed it away until it landed next to a very surprised Vala, Willow ran up to the knight and tried to tackle him to the ground. However, instead of tackling him to the ground as she intended, Willow went right through him, leading the knight to turn around and slice his sword through her back. Grimacing in pain, the redhead then mentally pulled her sword back once she had turned around and saw the knight had raised his sword carrying arm. Just before the knight swung the sword back down, Willow slashed the sword upwards and across his chest. Everyone saw that this made the knight step back, which gave Willow the opportunity to slash him again before stabbing the hologram knight through the chest. It was then that the knight simply vanished and the sword fell back onto the ground.

"Major" shouted Colonel Mitchell as he and Daniel ran towards Willow when she got down onto her knees, "you alright?"

"Pain" grinned Willow.

"How did you..?" asked a confused Dawn as she swung her arm as if she was handling an invisible sword.

"You're not the only one who watched Buffy you know" smiled Willow as she got up with the help of Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell, "plus Faith trained me in basic sword fighting techniques. Don't worry, I'm not as good as you."

"How did you do that?" asked Vala, "how did you get the sword? Make it fly to you?"

"Sorry, Sir" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Mitchell.

"It's alright" said the Colonel as Willow picked up the sword before he turned to Vala, "you'll find out after this is done."

"Alright" said a still surprised Vala.

"So" said Anya as she looked at Daniel, "what now?"

"I don't know" replied Daniel as he looked around, "something's supposed to happen, maybe?"

"Maybe you need to put the sword back into the stone?" asked Dawn, "maybe it's a test to see if you steal the sword?"

"Can't be that simple? Can it?" asked Faith.

"Getting hit by a holographic sword that causes excruciating pain isn't my idea of simple" smirked Willow as she looked at Faith.

"Major" said the Colonel as he nodded at the altar, "try putting it back into the stone. The results can't be as bad as what just happened."

"Sure" said Willow as she walked up the stairs and stood in front of the stone, "here goes nothing."

As Willow put the sword back into the stone, she hear a loud buzzing sound followed by a flash of white light.

"Holy wow!" shouted Dawn.

"See" said Vala, "I told you there was treasure."

Willow turned around to see gold everywhere.

"Whoa" said the redhead as she walked up behind Faith, "this is…. Wow."

"Think we can keep a few trinkets?" whispered Faith as she bent down and picked up a gold coin, "these are old…. Very, very old."

"I don't think we can keep these" said Willow as she looked at Daniel who was looking at some of the chalices and the chests full of coins and what looked like pearls.

"Aww… Darn" smiled Faith as she put the coin back where she found it.

"You wanna look through these don't you?" asked Willow.

"Oh yes" said Faith.

"Daniel seems excited" said Willow, "you should join him."

"Cool" said Faith as she squeezed the redhead's arm before running to where Daniel and the other civilian members were, including Vala.

"Colonel" said Willow as she approached Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell, "may I suggest a team come here to catalogue this find?"

"Go ahead to the Prometheus" said Colonel Mitchell, "ask the SGC to send a team here as soon as possible, in the meantime… I'll be taking look around."

"I will accompany Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c as he gave the Colonel a small bow.

"Sure" said the Colonel, "just be back soon, we've got a lot of things to check out here."

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he followed Willow to the ring transporters. Once the both of them were on the pad, Teal'c noticed the worried expression on Willow's face, "is everything not alright, Willow Rosenberg."

"That was too easy, Teal'c" said Willow as she pushed a button on the wall.

"Indeed" said Teal'c.

"I just have a funny feeling" said Willow as she looked at her friend, "and usually when I have a funny feeling; something goes really, really wrong."

Teal'c simply bowed his head towards Willow as the rings came up from the floor and the two of them vanished in a bright white light.

TBC.

 


	81. Avalon (Part 2)

**Glastonbury Tor, Main Cavern, 1045 hours.**

It has been nearly forty five minutes since Willow returned to the main cavern in Glastonbury Tor with Teal'c. Since then, some of the crew members from the Prometheus have been steadily being beamed in to help with cataloguing the massive find of gold and other assorted jewels. Willow walked around with Teal'c and marvelled again at the amount of gold that was all over the place.

"Kinda looks like Uncle Scrooge's vault" said Willow as she looked at Teal'c while walking towards Daniel and Colonel Mitchell who were sitting next to each other with Vala lying on the gold coins and playing with a necklace.

"What kind of a name is Scrooge?" asked Vala as she looked at Willow.

"Never mind" said Willow as she looked around, "where's Dawn and the others?"

"Over here" said an excited Dawn as she lay on top of a heap of coins, "check this out."

Willow laughed as Dawn lay face up on the coins and swept her arms back and around.

"Backstroke? On gold coins?" laughed Willow, "that's your wildest dream?"

"Yeah" said Dawn as she sat up, "isn't that yours?"

"No" said Willow, "mine is to do the Snoopy Dance in these things."

"Liar" whispered Faith into Willow's ear as she came up behind her, "You just want to lo lie naked under all these coins."

"Yeah" whispered Willow, "can't really advertise that though."

Just then, Willow noticed that Teal'c was looking at her with an eyebrow raised and she knew that the Jaffa had heard that exchange.

"Let's keep that a secret" said a red faced Willow as she looked at Teal'c while Faith did everything she could to keep from laughing.

"Indeed" replied Teal'c as he bowed his head.

"Snoopy dance?" said Colonel Mitchell as he, Daniel and Vala looked up at Willow.

"What's a Snoopy?" asked Vala.

"Never mind" said Willow as she turned back to Daniel and the Colonel, "by the way, where's Anya?"

"She literally buried herself under the coins behind me" said Daniel as he turned around and patted a large heap of coins, "Anya… Oh Anya…. You better get out of there or else you won't be able to breathe."

"Daniel" said Anya as she sat up and all the gold coins just simply fell off her body, "can't we keep just one of these?"

"Sorry" smiled Daniel.

"They're not even going to let me keep anything" shouted Vala.

"Right" sighed Anya as she looked at Daniel before giving him a smile. She then saw the item that he seemed to be so engrossed in, "so, I see you found something?"

"Yea" said Daniel excitedly as he stood up and moved to sit right next to Anya as he opened a thick book that seemed to have a red coloured leather like cover.

"Figures" said Colonel Mitchell as he looked at Daniel, "room full of gold and jewels and Dr. Jackson finds the only one book. So what's it about?"

Dawn, upon hearing that Daniel had found a book, hurriedly ran up next to him as he opened the book and placed it on the floor so that all three could read it at the same time.

"It reads like a story" said Daniel, "like a fairy tale."

"So" replied Colonel Mitchell as he motioned his hands forward impatiently, "once upon a time?"

"Once upon a time" said Dawn as she leaned forward, "there was a race of people who went on a great journey through space, across the universe. They were called the Alterra. After…."

"What?" said Willow as she stepped forward as Daniel and Teal'c looked at her in shock.

"Willow" said Daniel, "remember what you told us after Jack had the Ancient Database downloaded into his head?"

"I read that report" said Colonel Mitchell as he looked at Willow, "you had some effects from the download because of a link you had with the General."

"Yes" said Willow, "I saw some of the information that was unravelling in his mind."

"Wait a minute" said Vala as she stood up and walked towards Willow until she was in front of her, "how is that possible. I've seen some strange things in my travels but someone like you who can control things with her mind and, gain insight into a database that is coveted by every other race out there, is something rare for me. What are you?"

"She's special" said Dawn.

"Red" said Faith as she gently pushed Vala away, "didn't you tell me that the Alterrans were the ones who…"

"Keep reading" said Willow as she interrupted Faith.

_Willow: "Sorry, Faith."_

_Faith: "I understand."_

"After much time" said Dawn as she looked at a set of words in confusion.

"I think that means 'thousands of years'" replied Anya as she pointed at those same words.

"Thanks" said a still shocked Daniel as he looked back at Anya, "so after travelling thousands of years, they found a great belt of stars."

"Avalon" said Willow as Anya and Dawn looked up at her in surprise, "that's the name isn't it Daniel, they called the belt of stars Avalon."

"Yes" said Dawn, "Avalon. The Milky Way."

"And when they reached Avalon" said Daniel as he looked through the book, "they built many Astria Porta."

"Stargates" said the Colonel.

"So these Alterra and the Ancients, they are one and the same?" asked Vala.

"It stands to reason that they weren't always called the Ancients" said Daniel as he looked up, "but this…. This is written proof that Willow was right. That's the first thing. The second is that…."

"Daniel" said Willow, "you didn't believe me?"

"It's not that" said Daniel as he looked up at Willow, "I do… I did believe you, but this is the first direct evidence we've found that directly corroborates the information you got from Jack's download."

"We've always presumed that the Ancients were the first evolution of humans in this galaxy" said the Colonel as he changed the subject, "and this book confirms what we already know, it provides another form of evidence that they came here, long ago from some place far, far away."

"Yes" said Daniel.

"Could there be more of those books here?" asked Vala.

"Why do you care?" asked Willow as she shook her head and looked at Vala, "you've got your treasure."

"Let's see what's more valuable" said Vala as she bent down and picked up some of the gold coins and jewels on the floor, "a few gold trinkets that I, apparently, won't be allowed to keep or previous undiscovered secrets of the Gate Builders, the most powerful race to have ever inhabit the galaxy."

"Right" said Willow.

"Colonel Mitchell!" shouted Major Marks who was on the other side of the cave, "you may want to take a look at this."

The small group ran over to where the Major was and noticed that he was brushing away gold coins from the surface of a large, dark coloured, dome shaped device that had a blue crystal adorning the top.

"Ok" said the Colonel as he pointed at the device, "one of these things is not like the others."

"Right" said Willow.

"Marks" said the Colonel, "ring that thing back to the Prometheus, and then beam it to the SGC."

The Colonel then turned to Willow and told her, "I need you to go back to the SGC with the device. I want you and Dr. Lee to figure out what it is, and what it does. Clear?"

"Yes sir" said Willow.

"Good" replied the Colonel.

"Can we stay here and help to catalogue these things?" asked Dawn.

"Sure" said the Colonel, "I got no problems."

"Sweet" said Dawn as she pulled Anya to another section of the cave.

"Red" said Faith, "I'll come with."

"Its alright" said Willow, "there are a lot of things here of historical significance, you should stay and help Daniel."

"You sure?" asked Faith.

"Yeah" replied Willow, "once we find out what that device is, we'll contact you guys."

"Alright" said Faith as she squeezed the redheads arm before walking away.

"I will come with you, Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c, "I too must return to the SGC."

"Going back to Dakara?" asked Willow.

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "The council will be meeting later today on the type of government the Free Jaffa Nation will be forming."

"Good luck, Teal'c" said Willow as she pressed the buttons that activated the rings.

"Indeed" replied Teal'c as the rings came up from the floor and they disappeared in a flash of white light.

**Science Lab One, SGC, 1600 hours.**

Anya and Dawn were up in the observation deck overlooking the science lab watching what was happening. They had been there when Daniel convinced General Landry that they found the use of the device from the text they found in the cavern, it was an intergalactic communication device. As she looked at Daniel, she recalled him telling the General that, according to the text, the Ancients who came to this galaxy left behind a civilization. He had also told the General that since the ascended Ancients had no intention of sharing their knowledge, the SGC now had information of a potential race of advanced beings in another galaxy who could share their knowledge freely.

She recalled the General agreeing with what he had said, and now they were here.

"Miss Summers, Miss Jenkins" said Colonel Mitchell as he walked into the observation deck.

"Colonel" said both of the women together.

"What's going on?" asked Dawn as she saw Willow and Dr. Lee talking to both Daniel and Vala.

"Daniel has dibs on using the device since he missed his trip to Atlantis" said the Colonel as he looked at the glass, "and Vala wants to go because of the bracelets. She's afraid that the device could teleport Daniel away and that she'll die, or something to that effect."

"It's not fair" said Anya as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I should be the one going with him."

"Sorry" said the Colonel as he walked closer to Anya, "it's just that even we're not sure what's going to happen with the device. It could be just a communication device like you, Miss Summers and Jackson say it is, or it could be a fancy intergalactic teleportation device. Either way, we don't know what the effects will be and, because of that, we really don't need the ire of the BPRI."

"I understand" said Anya, "but still."

'It should be for communication purposes' thought Dawn to herself, 'why else would it need the communication stones?'

"So" said the Colonel as he looked at Anya, "I heard from the Major and General Landry, is it true?"

"Is what true?" asked Anya as she turned and looked at Colonel Mitchell.

"That.. you know… that you're a demon" said Colonel Mitchell, "I mean, my grandma is one of the most religious people you'll ever meet, what you might call a Bible thumper actually and she'd always tell me to be wary of evil and demons, and such."

"There are evil demons" said Anya, "there are also those who just want to be a productive part of society."

"Like you?" asked the Colonel.

"Yes" said Anya, "but…"

"What the?" said Dawn as she stood up and looked as the crystal on top of the dome glowed brightly after Daniel and Anya had placed the stones on the recesses that were on the surface of the device.

Inside the lab itself, Willow was the first to notice the brilliant glow from the crystal on top of the device and then, almost immediately, both Daniel and Vala collapsed onto the floor.

"Dr. Lee" said Willow as she pointed to the door, "hazmat protocols!"

"Med team to science lab one!" said Colonel Mitchell as he used the phone in the observation deck while Dawn and Anya looked on helplessly.

Willow bent down as Dr. Lee handed her a hazmat suit.

"Thanks" said Willow as she took the suit and put it on. Once she and Dr. Lee were suited up, she went to the intercom and pressed the button to talk to those in the observation desk.

"Anya" said Willow, "Daniel's still breathing, I could use my bare hands to feel for a pulse but we need to take every medical precaution first and make sure that this wasn't the result of a contagion that was on the device, just in case."

"I understand" said Anya into the intercom.

"Major" said Colonel Mitchell, "any idea what happened?"

"I think this has something to do with the device" said Willow, "maybe this is how it's supposed to work, like I said we still don't know much about it.. but, since they're still alive and breathing I'd say that they succeeded in what they needed to do. Or like I mentioned before, it could have contained a contagion of some sort and it just infected Vala and Daniel."

"If it's the first thing, how do we get them back?" asked the Colonel.

"I have no idea, Colonel" said Dr. Lee.

"Great" said Colonel Mitchell just as the door opened at Faith ran into the room.

"What happened? I heard the alarm and ran back here as fast as I could" said Faith as she looked through the glass window.

"It's Daniel" said Anya as she looked at Faith sadly, "he and Vala just collapsed."

"Red?" said Faith as she pressed the button on the intercom.

"We need Dr. Lam" said Willow.

"She's on her way" said Colonel Mitchell.

**Isolation Room One, SGC, 1640 hours.**

Dr. Lam and her team had immediately brought the unconscious Daniel and Vala to the isolation room while Faith, Anya, Dawn and the Colonel moved to the deck that overlooked this Isolation Room. They saw that Willow, Dr. Lee and Dr. Lam in the room with the two of them.

Willow and Dr. Lee were looking at readouts from a computer that was attached to the device while Dr. Lam was taking measurements from the medical devices that were attached to both Daniel and Vala.

"Blood pressure and heart rate are normal and their pupils are slightly dilated" said the doctor, "now we're sure this is because of the device? They also passed out before when they were separated because of the bracelets."

"The reaction was virtually instantaneous after the device was activated. Anyway, there's no discernible energy rays and no measurable radiation being emitted" said Dr. Lee as Willow nodded.

"And there are no signs of any kind of contagion present" said Dr. Lam as she turned to face Willow and Dr. Lee, "suits off."

"Phew" said Willow, "that was a bit stuffy."

"True" said Dr. Lee.

"I want to get an EEG going, but my first impression here is that they're in some kind of sleep state" said Dr. Lam as she looked at Colonel Mitchell who nodded before reaching for the intercom button.

"Maybe we should disconnect the stones" said the Colonel.

"We tried, Sir" said Willow, "but they're stuck in pretty good."

"Maybe this is how it's meant to work" said Dr. Lee.

"And" said Dr. Lam as she looked at the Colonel, "doing anything to the device while they're still attached to it may cause even worse problems that we're not aware of."

"Great" mumbled Colonel Mitchell under his breath.

Willow was working at the computer when she glanced up at how worried Anya was looking as she sat down on one of the chairs in the observation deck. Almost four hours had gone by since Daniel and Vala collapsed, and in that entire time Anya had just gone out once for ten minutes before heading back to the Observation Deck. Willow could feel the high level of concern she had about Daniel's welfare.

"Dr. Lee" said Willow, "do you mind if I went for a bite to eat?"

"Sure" said the bald scientist, "I was actually going to suggest that, you look beat."

"Not as beat as you" said Willow as she looked at Dr. Lee and then nodded towards Anya, "or as her."

"Maybe you should take her with you" said Dr. Lee.

"Was gonna do that anyway doc" smiled Willow, "can I get you something from the mess?"

"Turkey sandwich?" asked Dr. Lee, "and some coffee?"

'Sure" smiled Willow, "let me know if anything happens before I get back."

"Sure" said the scientist.

Willow rubbed her eyes before she opened the door and walked out of the Isolation Room. She then made another turn and walked up the stairs where she opened the door that led into the Observation Deck where she saw Anya just staring out into the room below.

"Hey" said Willow as she sat beside Anya, "you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry" said Anya quietly.

"He's fine" said Willow as she lightly nudged Anya using her shoulder, "I mean he's breathing steadily, he has a pulse, it's just that his mind is somewhere else."

"I asked my boss for help" said Anya as she looked at Willow.

"D'Hoffryn? Or Angel" asked Willow.

"D'Hoffryn" said Anya as she looked at Willow with tears gathering in her eyes, "and all he told me was that this wasn't related to vengeance, and since I haven't been doing much of that lately… that I shouldn't come to him for any sort of help… especially for something like this. I even offered to give up my powers again, but…."

"I see" said Willow as she turned towards the Isolation Room, "I think we need to let this play out, see where it goes."

"Is it always like this?" asked Anya, "I mean, I've done a lot… I've seen a lot, but this…"

Anya then stood up and walked towards the glass window.

"His mind is presumably in another galaxy, Willow" said Anya, "what if something goes wrong? What if he can't come back?"

"It's a risk" said Willow as he stood next to Anya, "I've seen that man ascend to a higher plane of existence right in front of my eyes and then come back, then he did it again after the replicators were wiped out from this galaxy. I'm telling you, you can't get rid of him, and you won't. He'll find a way back."

"Come on" said Willow quietly as she put her arm around Anya's shoulders, "let's get something to eat alright? I don't think Daniel will want you to stay up worrying."

"Major" said Colonel Mitchell as he walked into the observation room just as they were ready to leave, "leavin'?"

"Sorry, Sir" said Willow, "I was just taking Anya to the mess, she hasn't eaten anything yet."

"I see" said the Colonel, "feel up to some company?"

"Anya?" asked Willow.

"Sure" said Anya as she gave the Colonel a small smile when suddenly the alarm from the Isolation Room went off.

"Major!" shouted Dr. Lee.

"Anya" said Willow as she released the vengeance demon and ran to the Isolation Room, "stay with the Colonel."

"No" said Anya as she looked at Vala's body trembling on the bed.

As Willow rushed back into the Isolation Room, she noticed that all the medical machines were beeping loudly. A few seconds later, it was Dr. Lam and her team who ran into the room and checked the machines before she looked at Willow, worry etched on her face.

"Doc?" said Willow.

"Her heart rate is 140. She's in distress" said Dr. Lam.

"Umm…. Daniel's B.P. and heart rate are increasing too" said Dr. Lee.

"Pull the stones" said the Colonel as he was trying to comfort Anya while he pressed on the intercom button.

"They're not coming out!" shouted Dr. Lee as he tried to use a crowbar to pry them out.

"Airman!" shouted Willow to the guard outside, "get Faith here now!"

The guard nodded as he ran off to find Faith. Willow then turned around and tried to telekinetically pry the stones out of the recesses they were in.

"Major!?" said the Colonel.

"Damn it" said Willow as she raised her hand and formed the familiar white ball of energy and aimed it at the device.

"Wait" said Dr. Lee as he covered the device with his body, "if you fire that you could kill the both of them, detonate the power source or who know what bad things may happen."

"She's in V-Fib!" shouted Dr. Lam as she took out the defibrillator, "code blue, charge to two hundred."

Just then, Faith ran into the Isolation Room and was shocked by what was going on. She saw organized chaos in the room with loud beeping noises coming from the machines hooked up to Vala.

"Faith!" shouted Willow as she ran to where Dr. Lam was lowering the charged paddles onto Vala's chest, "pull out the stones, my TK can't get them out."

"Got it" said Faith as she ran past Dr. Lee and put her hands on one of the stones and pulled before she looked up at Anya and Colonel Mitchell, and shook her head. She continued to try and pull the stones out but they wouldn't budge, even with all her strength being used.

"Red" said Faith as she turned around, "this is going nowhere. Destroy the thing."

"Can't" said Willow, "it may end up killing them."

Once Dr. Lam released a charge into Vala's heart without success, Willow placed her hands over the alien's chest and concentrated. As the white light emanated from her hands, Vala's vital signs slowly started to get better.

"Alright" smiled Dr. Lam, "she's steady now."

"That was close" said Willow as she stopped her healing abilities and stepped back, wiping the sweat from her forehead, "she should be… no."

"She's crashing again" said Dr. Lam as Vala's heart stopped once more, "charge the paddles again."

"Hold on" said Willow as she attempted to heal Vala again but this time, nothing happened.

"Clear" said Dr. Lam as Willow and everyone else stepped back before she administered the shock.

"Nothing" said Dr. Lam as Willow straddled Vala and started CPR.

"Damn it" said Dr. Lam, "Charge to 360, clear."

Willow quickly got off Vala as Dr. Lam administered the higher charge, but still nothing happened. She saw Dr. Lam administer another shock before she looked at the monitors and then at the Colonel, and shook her head.

"I'm calling it" said Dr. Lam after she felt for a pulse from Vala's wrist.

"She's dead?" asked Willow.

"I'm sorry" said Dr. Lam as she stepped around Willow to check up on Daniel.

"Dr. Lam" said the General as he walked into the Observation Deck where he was joined by Dawn, "how's Dr. Jackson?"

"His vitals have stabilized for the moment" said Dr. Lam, "but…."

"What the?" said Willow as she ran over to Vala's bed, where the machines attached to her body started to beep again, along with Dr. Lam.

"She's got a heartbeat" said Dr. Lam to everyone's shock and surprise as she looked at the monitor and then took her pulse.

**Briefing Room, SGC, 2215 hours.**

Willow and the other members of SG1 met with General Landry in the briefing room together with Dr. Lam. She had asked Dawn to stay with Anya in the Observation Deck so that she could watch over Daniel.

"So" said the General, "what just happened?"

"She died" said Dr. Lam, "medically speaking she died and there is absolutely no way she should be alive right now."

"But she is" said General Landry as he looked at Dr. Lam before he looked at the Colonel and then at Willow, "any ideas?"

"None, sir" said Colonel Mitchell.

"Major?"

"Sir" said Willow, "I did heal her and then she was alright."

"Yes" said Dr. Lam, "she was alright until you stopped."

"But she crashed again" replied the General as he looked at Willow, "are you saying that she's like you? Someone who has the powers of near ascended Ancients?"

"No, Sir" said Willow, "when I tried to heal her again it didn't work. For some reason, by the time I tried for the second time, she was already dead. I can't revive the dead, no matter how much healing powers I have. Well, I could… but I'd probably die myself, and there's no guarantee that it would even work."

"Can we expect the same for Dr. Jackson?" asked General Landry.

"I can't say" replied Dr. Lam, "and that's my honest answer. We don't even know what happened to Vala."

"Actually" said Willow, "what if we could?"

"Red?" asked Faith.

"Sir" said Willow, "when a Stargate is open, I can read minds of anyone on the other side or conduct recon by taking over the visual senses of an enemy on the other side of the gate."

"As long as the Gate is open" said Colonel Mitchell, "I read the reports."

"Exactly" said Willow, "Daniel's mind is like an open Stargate right now. I can use it to see what he sees and hears."

"Why didn't you mention this before?" asked the General.

"It's risky" said Faith as she looked at Willow, "isn't it? Like extremely dangerous."

"Yes" replied Willow.

"Explain" said the General.

"Sir" said Willow, "I have no idea how far Daniel's mind is, the risk with this is that there is every possibility that I would lose myself travelling through the mental link between his mind and the mind that he's in right now. I mean that's how the stones are supposed to work anyway, one will be able to see what the other is doing.. or feeling. With the machine however, and given that his body hasn't woken up here; makes me guess that with the machine, the connection is only one way. Dr. Lee and I can only guess that's what happened to Vala, something must have happened to the body she's currently in to have a debilitating impact on her real body here."

"Dr Lam?" asked the General.

"It's possible" said Dr. Lam, "I'm not saying that's what happened, but it's possible."

"Please continue" said the General as he turned back to Willow.

"Like I was saying" said Willow, "I could get lost on the way there, or I could get stuck mid way between here and there and all you'll have is my body here, without a mind. That doesn't mean I won't try though, this isn't like my mind going through a Stargate in this galaxy. This is my mind going through a Stargate, in this case Daniel's mind, through who knows how many galaxies."

"You need an anchor" said Anya as she stood at the entrance to the briefing room with her arms wrapped around her body as Dawn stood next to her, "that's the only way. You need a very powerful anchor."

"Miss Jenkins, Miss Summers" said the General as he stood up, "please take a seat."

"Thank you" replied Dawn as she led Anya to a seat near Faith.

"Major?" asked General Landry as he sat back down and looked at Willow, "please continue."

"An anchor would keep me here, Sir" said Willow as she leaned forward, "it would securely plant my consciousness here while I'm completely free to traverse the inter-galactic connection through Daniel's mind, and end up at where he is currently. I can't do this by myself, and I don't want to."

"Why?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"It requires very powerful magic" said Willow, "and I'm not able to do that, mainly because I haven't practised in such a long time. And even when I did, my control was a bit….. let's say I don't want to open that can of worms. I'd rather have some else perform the magic while I concentrate on using my consciousness to get to Daniel. And the other thing is, being my own anchor would be extremely hard... especially if I have to push my consciousnesses even harder to get to where Daniel is. If I make a mistake in either direction.. then I'll be royally, for lack of a better term, screwed."

"Lets say you did this" asked the Colonel, "how will you find your way back?"

"Faith and I share a permanent psychic link" said Willow as she looked at Faith, "I can use that, together with my anchor to get back."

"I assume you have someone you'd like to bring in to help?" asked the General.

"Tara Maclay from the BPRI already knows about what we do here, General" said Willow, "she is only one of a handful from that place who has the necessary clearance."

"Do it" said the General as he stood up.

"Thank you, Sir" said Willow as she and Colonel Mitchell stood up.

"Major" said Dr. Lam, "I insist on monitoring all of your vitals during this….. trip of yours."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Doc" said Willow.

"Good" said Dr. Lam, "I'll be in the Isolation Room, call me once you're ready."

"Of course" said Willow.

"Can I sit in?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"Depends on Tara" said Anya, "she'll be the anchor so she needs everything to be as calm as possible, and no offence… but you get excited really easily."

"Well" smiled the Colonel, "I am… I mean magic, and demons and vampires. Who wouldn't be excited."

"Me" said Willow as she raised her hand.

"Me" replied Dawn.

"And me" said Faith.

"Well, I'm already a demon anyway" shrugged Anya.

"Fine" said Colonel Mitchell, "then I guess I'll be excited for all of us."

"Sure, Cam" said Faith, "in the meantime, how about we go for dinner at the mess?"

"I'll see you guys there" said Willow, "I need to call Angel, and then talk to Tara."

"Alright" said Faith as she led everyone to the mess.

_Faith: "See you soon?"_

_Willow: "Yea."_

Once everyone had left, Willow walked over to her quarters and sat down on her cot.

"I'm not the one using magic" repeated Willow to herself many times before she picked up her phone and called the BPRI.

TBC.

 


	82. Avalon (Part 3)

**Colorado Springs Airport, 0300 hours; the next day.**

Tara looked on as the plane she was on started to land at the Colorado Springs airport. She gripped her chair's arm-rest as this was the art of flying that would always scare her to no end. She could take the take-off and the flying in the air, but it was the landing that would sometimes terrify her. Today, the plane was hit by cross winds while landing and she could feel the plane moving from side to side just before it landed safely, which was when she let out the breath she was holding in her lungs.

As the plane taxied towards the gate, she recalled the conversation she had with Angel and Cordelia the previous day after they had called her into the office.

"Miss Chase, Angel?" said Tara as she walked into the office, "you wanted to see me?"

"Yea" said Angel, "Willow just called, she needs your help in Colorado Springs."

"My help?" asked Tara confused, "what… I mean.. what could I help with?"

"From what she's been able to tell Cordy" said Angel, "there's been some sort of an accident with one of their team members. She'll explain it to you once you get there."

"It…. It's not anything technical, is it?" asked Tara nervously, "I mean… I mean I'm not technically inclined or anything like that so maybe…"

"Willow needs magical help" said Cordelia, "and all she told us is that they require some really powerful magic."

"I…. I don't know… I mean.." said Tara.

"She sounded really desperate" said Angel, "all she could tell me is that one of their people got lost on a mission and that they need your help."

"I.. I see" said Tara, "I guess I could get everything I need but when do I leave?"

"Tonight" said Angel as he handed her an envelope.

"One way tickets?" said Tara as she took out the contents of the envelope and looked at Cordelia and Angel confused, "you… you don't want me to come back? Am I fi…. Fired?"

"No" laughed Cordelia as she looked at the shock on Tara's face, "you kidding me? No.. its just that Willow couldn't tell us everything because Buffy and Kennedy were in here while she was talking to me on the phone. She knew about how good their hearing was so she gave me as little information as possible without compromising what she does."

"Is that also why you soundproofed the office?" asked Tara as she looked around.

"Well, yeah" said Cordelia nervously as she looked at Angel, "that's one reason."

"O…. Ok" said Tara as she stepped back, "I guess… oh.. but…. How do I get back?"

"As I was saying" smiled Cordelia after she glanced at Angel again, "Buffy and Kennedy were here about the mission they have in Denver. The one about the tip-off we had about the sightings of demons nearby in the outskirts of the city. The one that the Coven told me was trying to open up their own personal doorway to hell."

"Right" said Tara, "she.. I mean Kennedy was telling me about that."

"Well" said Cordelia, "Buffy and Kennedy overheard the Colorado Springs part and the part about Willow needing you there. So Kennedy thought that it would be great if they could pick you up from the girls' place after you're done."

"Oh" said Tara, "I guess that would be alright."

"But Willow needs you tonight" said Cordelia, "I mean she needs you to leave tonight."

"Yea" said Tara blushing, "I… I knew what you meant. I'll go pack… yeah… I'll go pack."

"Enjoy your trip" said Angel.

"She still has a crush on Willow, doesn't she?" said Cordelia after Tara had hurried out of the office.

"Nah" said Angel as he sat down behind his desk.

Back in Colorado Springs, Tara had left the airplane after it was stuck in the taxiway, waiting for a gate to clear. She reached the arrivals section and walked towards the entrance of the airport. Once she exited the airport, she sported a wide smile on her face when she saw the brunette wearing a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved T-Shirt.

"Dawnie" said Tara as she hugged Buffy's younger sister, "how are you?"

"I'm alright, Tara" said Dawn as she kissed the blonde witch's cheek, "how about you? Doing alright? How's Kennedy? Have you gone out on patrol again with her?"

"Easy there" smiled Tara as she ran her hands through the brunette's hair, "lets see, I'm alright… I've been busy… Kennedy's in Denver with Buffy and they'll be picking me up and no I haven't gone on patrol with her again…. The night that Willow did the Snoopy dance with Xander was the first and only night I went on a Slayer patrol."

"Buffy and Kennedy are coming?" asked Dawn excitedly as she grabbed the backpack that Tara was wearing.

"Be… be careful" said Tara as she handed the backpack to Dawn, "there's some very powerful stuff in there. If you're not careful, they can turn you into a toad."

Tara couldn't help but smile at Dawn, who slowly put the bag down onto the ground, and her shocked expression before laughing and giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm just kidding" said Tara as she took the bag again and slung it on her back before handing Dawn a small pastel coloured duffel bag, "how about you take my other carry-on?"

"Sure" grinned Dawn as she grabbed the small bag, "come on, I'll take you directly to Cheyenne Mountain."

"Alright" said Tara as she nodded her head.

**Cheyenne Mountain, SGC, 0400hours.**

Once Dawn had driven through the front gates of the mountain, she parked the car before helping Tara take out the heavy backpack from the back seat.

"How.. how about my duffel bag?" asked Tara as she watched Dawn lock up the car before leading her to the main lobby.

"Don't worry about it" said Dawn as she opened the door, "this is the most secure base on Earth, no one will want to steal your clothes from here."

"I don't know if that's a compliment, or an insult" smiled Tara.

"Miss Summers" said the guard on duty as he nodded at Dawn before he looked at Tara, "please have your guest sign in. General Landry would like to meet with you and your guest on level twenty seven before you do anything else."

"Thanks" smiled Dawn as she entered the elevator, followed by Tara who waved at the guard.

Once the lift reached the twenty seventh floor, Tara smiled as she saw Willow standing in the lobby along with another man.

"Hey Tara" said Willow as she gave the blonde a hug after putting her backpack on the floor, "thanks for coming in such short notice, I know…"

"It… It's alright" said Tara.

"Airman" said Willow as she looked at the man beside her, "could you please take Miss Maclay's backpack to the VIP quarters?"

"Yes ma'am" said the Airman as he picked up the backpack.

"You…. you don't have to" said Tara as she looked at the Airman, "I mean… I can keep it with me, it won't be any trouble at all."

"It's alright, ma'am" said the Airman before he turned to Willow, "Major."

"Thanks" smiled Willow as he walked towards the quarters before she turned to face Dawn and Tara, "Dawnie, can you please stay with Anya?"

"Sure" said Dawn as she went back into the lift, "Faith?"

"Send her down to the briefing room, will you?" asked Willow.

"Sure" said Dawn as the doors closed.

"So" said Willow as both she and Tara walked down the hall towards the General's office, "again, thanks for coming. I know I couldn't tell Angel and Cordy everything since Buffy and Kennedy were there, but what I'm proposing is extremely dangerous if I were to do it myself. And I'm not comfortable in using magic… especially since I'm so out of practise."

"I see" said Tara.

"The General will brief you with what's happened so far" said Willow as she looked at Tara, "and then, I'll tell you my proposal. I'd like your input too."

"O… ok" said Tara as she glanced at Willow, "you know, I.. I never said congratulations on your engagement.. I mean it's not something that someone tells another person over the phone… I mean they do, but it makes it sound too impersonal. I mean, I wanted to come here for a holiday and tell you myself but…"

"Thank you" said Willow as she smiled at the blonde.

"Umm…. I should tell you that Kennedy and Buffy will be coming to pick me up" said Tara, "they have something going on in Denver.. hope you don't mind having a house guest for a day or so… I mean, I'm not sure if they'll be done by today or tomorrow… if they're done by today then you won't be bothered. I mean, I don't want to bother you; I could just stay at a hotel."

"Tara" said Willow, "you're fine, you can stay at our place."

"Dawnie told me you moved" said Tara.

"I'm renting General O'Neill's old house" said Willow, "it's a really beautiful place, even has a spot of the roof with a telescope. And when you lie down on that sport, you can just see a field of stars in the sky."

"I'm sure you've been to some of them, right?" asked Tara.

"Actually" said Willow, "only a handful of them have Stargates on it."

"Oh" replied Tara.

"Anyway" said Willow, "we could have like a girl's night tonight. I mean provided everything goes well and when Buffy and Kennedy come along, they can join in too."

"Right" said Tara.

"Here we are" said Willow as she knocked on the General's door.

"Come in"

"Sirs" said Willow as she guided Tara into the office as General Landry, who was in his dress blues, and Colonel Mitchell stood up, "this is Tara Maclay from the BPRI. She's the powerful witch I told you about."

"Miss Maclay" said General Landry as he shook Tara's hand, "I've heard a lot about you from the Major and Miss Summers."

"Ma'am" said Colonel Mitchell as he shook Tara's hand as well.

"Thank… thank you" said Tara as she slightly blushed, "but Willow's always had more power than me… even when we used to go to U.C. Sunnydale."

"Be that as it may" said the General as he motioned for everyone to move on to the briefing room, "the Major would still like for you to take the lead on this."

"Oh?" said Tara as she looked at Willow.

"I trust you" said Willow as Tara nodded her head.

"Hey" said Faith as she ran down the hallway and hugged Tara, "nice to see you again."

"Faith" said Tara, "congratulations."

"Thanks" grinned Faith as she sat next to Willow with Tara sitting next to Colonel Mitchell.

As Willow got comfortable on her seat, she sense a tiny hint of regret coming from Tara's direction.

"Umm…" said Willow as she looked around, "maybe we should start the briefing?"

"Yes" said the General, "Major, please commence with the briefing and then we'll start with this unique recon mission."

"Yes, sir" said Willow as she started the briefing.

Tara looked on in surprise as Willow and the others brought her up to speed on the arrival of Vala, the Kor'Mak bracelets, the massive find in Glastonbury Tor, finding out that Merlin was a real person who could have been an advanced human on the evolutionary path to ascension, the find of the Ancient communications device and then the problems that occurred with Daniel and Vala.

"Wa… wait" said Tara once the briefing was over, "You're telling me that Merlin, the legendary Merlin.. he really existed? An he was an alien?"

"Most likely" said Willow, "he could have simply been an advanced human on the way to ascension."

"Wow" said Tara, "and now, Dr. Jackson's mind is in another galaxy so that he could meet some of the people the Ancients or these Alterra left behind in their own galaxy?"

"Yup, that's pretty much it" said Faith, "same with Vala, although she did it because she was afraid that the device would teleport Daniel away and that she would die."

"The Major believes that something must have happened to Vala's host body for her to have the reaction that she did" said General Landry.

"She died, Tara" said Willow as she looked at the surprised blonde, "she died and then was brought back to life, I really don't have any answers for that."

"Nothing mystical happened here?" asked Tara.

"Not that I can tell" said Willow.

"So you want me to be the anchor" said Tara as she looked at Willow, "while your consciousness goes through the link to wherever Dr. Jackson is right now."

"Yes" said Willow, "I know the magics are going to be powerful for something like thing. It's just that we don't dare risk wasting more time trying to figure out what's going on."

"Miss Maclay?" asked Colonel Mitchell, "you up for this?"

"Faith should be there since she has a strong link with Willow" nodded Tara as she looked at Faith who nodded her head as well, "and preferably Anya as well."

"Our CMO, Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Lam would like to conduct a physical on you before you do your…. Um….. magic" said the General as he looked at Tara, "and she insists on monitoring all of your vital signs during the entire process."

"I.. I understand" said Tara, "I just need a quiet room next to the room Dr. Jackson and Vala are being held in."

"Of course" said the General as he looked at Willow, "Major, please show our guest to the infirmary. Dr. Lam is expecting you."

"Sir" said Willow as she guided Tara away, but not before Colonel Mitchell tapped Tara on her shoulder.

"Umm… do you mind if I watch?" asked the Colonel, "I mean…"

"You're more than welcome to" smiled Tara, "all I ask is for calm from whoever wants to watch. I don't know what may happen but I need to focus if I'm going to be the anchor. So if you can be calm no matter what the situation will be like, then… than yes, you're more than welcome to observe."

"Nice" said the Colonel as everyone walked away, just as the Stargate activated indicating the arrival if the new leader of the Free Jaffa Nation, Gerak.

**Isolation Room One, Observation Deck, 0440 hours.**

Anya was standing in the observation as she looked through the glass window into the Isolation Room below. Seeing Daniel on a gurney with wires measuring his vital signs made her tremble a little. The fact that his mind was in another galaxy didn't do much to help ease her concerns. She was not alone in the room though, Dawn was standing by her side since she came back from picking up Tara at the airport.

"You should sleep" said Anya as she looked at the brunette, "you've been up the whole night."

"Look who's talking" smiled Dawn, "you haven't slept since we got back from Glastonbury, you're the one who needs the rest with all the worrying you do."

"I'm a demon" said Anya nodding her head, "I can handle it."

"Well, if you need to sleep" said Dawn, "you can just sleep in my room, its closer to this place."

"I'm alright" replied Anya as she looked through the glass.

Just then, the doors to the Observation Deck opened and Anya smiled when she saw Tara walk into the room together with Willow and Faith.

"Hey" said Tara as she hugged Anya tightly, "everything will be alright, Willow will find out what's going on."

"I know" smiled Anya at Willow before turning back to Tara, "thanks for coming."

Tara nodded her head before she looked at Daniel and Tara lying on the bed with the Ancient communication device in one corner of the room.

"Is… is that it?" asked Tara as she pointed to the blue domed object with the crystal on top.

"Yup" said Faith.

"I see" replied Tara as she looked back at Willow, "I think we should begin."

"Come on" said Willow as she nodded her head.

"Anya" said Faith, "Tara needs you too."

"But…. Daniel" said Anya.

"Go" said Dawn, "I'll watch over them. If Tara says she needs you to be there, then there's always a good reason."

"Watch him?" said Anya as Dawn nodded her head.

**Isolation Room Two, 0515 hours.**

Willow was in the observation desk with Faith and Colonel Mitchell overlooking Isolation Room two. The three of them watched Tara and Anya draw a symbol on the floor of the room, before placing crystals and candles around it. Along the walls of the room, there were four disconnected machines that would be used to measure the vital signs of Tara, Willow, Anya and Faith.

"This is so cool" said Colonel Mitchell as he leaned towards Willow.

"Kinda, Sir" said Willow, "sometimes it's hard to control magic. But Tara… Tara has the experience and the power to make this happen."

"I thought she said that you have more power?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"I don't know about that" said Willow as she watched the demon and the witch finish up the symbol, "Tara's been doing this since she was a child and so, has more experience than me; but even if I had that kind of power… I don't have the experience to control it properly. And like I said, I'm rusty from not practicing magic for years. I think it's been what, a little over eight or nine years since I first dropped into the SGC. Other than a lucky spell, a locator spell during the time Colonel Carter was alone on the Prometheus, I have completely stopped practicing. Anyway, I prefer my current abilities. That, at least, I have some measure of control."

"Looks like they're ready" said Faith as she noticed Tara nodding at the three of them.

"I'll let Lam know" said the Colonel as he reached for the phone in the observation deck as Willow and Faith ran down to the Isolation Room.

It took Dr. Lam ten minutes to come to the Isolation Room and attach the connections from the medical machines to the girls' bodies.

"Will you be able to hear me?" asked Dr. Lam as she looked at the four girls a she connected the wires to their skin.

"We will" said Tara as she motioned towards herself, Faith and Anya, "Willow will be the only one who wont be able to."

"Alright" said Dr. Lam, "for the sake of your privacy, only Colonel Mitchell and I will be in the observation deck and…"

"Dr. Lam" said General Landry as he walked into the room, "I'm afraid that you'll be the only one in that room."

"Sir?" said Colonel Mitchell confused as the others looked on.

"We just got a report from Dr. Lindsay on P3X-421" said the General, "she's been working with the human population on that world, helping them get over the loss of their former false god."

"Problem, Sir?" asked Willow.

"Well, it seems a missionary of sorts came through the Gate about thirty minutes ago and started spouting a religion we haven't encountered before, I mean not that we have a problem with people exploring different faiths" said General Landry.

"I suspect we'll see a lot of opportunists try to fill the void by the Goa'uld, sir" said the Colonel.

"This new found freedom is quickly going to bring about desperation if people don't learn to fend for themselves" said the General, "a lot of these, shall we say, 'sheltered civilizations' could potentially be taken advantage of by a charlatan with a flashy bag of tricks."

"And now, in this case?" asked Faith.

"Well, this missionary's apparently trying to prove the validity of his claims by performing miracles" said the General.

"Miracles?" asked Tara.

"Sir" said Willow, "do you need us to..?"

"No" replied the General as he looked at Willow and the others, "I need the four of you to find out what going on with Dr. Jackson and Vala."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow as she looked with concern at Colonel Mitchell.

"I'll take Dawn with me" said the Colonel, "she needs to get out of the base anyway."

"Good" said the General, "take SG12 with you as well."

"Yes, Sir" said the Colonel before he turned to face Willow and the others, "good luck."

"You too, Sir" said Willow as she watched Colonel Mitchell walk away.

"Miss Jenkins" said the General, "I'll be in the Observation Deck over Isolation Room One watching over the both of them. Don't be concerned."

"Thank you" said Anya.

"Dr. Lam?" said the General, "sorry for the interruption, you have the floor again."

"As I was saying" said Dr. Lam as she pointed at the observation deck after the General had walked away, "I'll be in that room watching your vital signs; if I decide that this needs to be stopped… it will be stopped. Is that clear?"

"Ye… yes" said Tara as she nodded her head, "we'll bring her back if you feel something's going wrong. But for the minute or so you may have strange readings on the machines, everything should settle down soon after that."

"Alright" said Dr. Lam, "do what you need to do. I'll be upstairs."

"Thanks Doc" said Faith as Dr. Lam nodded before walking out the door as she pressed a button to lock it shut.

"Willow" said Tara once Dr. Lam had entered the observation deck and gave a thumbs up, indicating that she was getting their vital sign readings clearly, "I need you sit in the middle of the circle."

"Alright" said Willow as she sat in the middle while Tara sat right in front of her, Faith to her left and Anya to her right. Willow heard Tara telling Faith and Anya to hold her hands and each others' hands together, while Willow sat in the center of the circle.

"Willow" said Tara, "close your eyes and breath calmly, alright."

"Alright" said Willow as she closed her eyes.

"Do you feel the link between yourself and Faith?" asked Tara.

"Yes" said Willow softly, "its right there, I can feel it."

"That's your way back home" said Tara, "now I want you to release your consciousness, just take it slow."

"Right" said Willow as Tara started saying a spell. The red head noticed that the longer the spell went, the more the couldn't hear Tara's voice anymore when suddenly, everything seemed to be quiet. Suddenly, she felt herself moving faster and faster. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was leaving the atmosphere of the Earth before she started moving faster and faster through the solar system, and then the Milky Way. She saw stars, and galaxies just whizz by; she even smiled when she passed the Pegasus galaxy and two more other unknown galaxies before she started to slow down again as she entered an unknown galaxy and then entered the atmosphere of another planet.

Instinctively knowing that she should close her eyes again, she found herself in a room with a stranger next to her when she opened her green eyes again. She looked around the room and laid her eyes on the statue of a strange symbol with a light purple smooth oval stone that sat between two pillars at the far end. Otherwise unfurnished, Willow saw a man in gleaming white robes standing in front of this symbol. Looking along the room again, Willow saw that one side of the room was decorated with a tall, what seemed to be a metallic fence with a gate in its centre. Beyond the fence there seemed to be what looks like a wall of fire.

"Hello" said Willow as she stood beside the man, "I don't know if you're…."

_Daniel: "Willow?"_

_Willow: "Daniel? What the…. Phew… it worked."_

_Daniel: "How? Huh? How are you…? How are you even here?"_

_Willow: "Magic."_

_Daniel: "Magic? Wait… doesn't matter, you need to listen to me… go back to Earth… go and warn them… we have a huge problem."_

_Willow: "Daniel, what are you talking about? What's going on? Vala died and then was brought back to life, that's why I'm here. We wanted to…."_

"And great evil has entered the City of the Gods" said the man as he looked straight at Willow.

"You can see me?" asked Willow surprised.

"The Ori see all, even the unbelievers among us" said the man as she looked straight at the redhead.

"What?" said Willow shocked as she looked back at Daniel before looking at the man again, "what did you just say?"

"Hallowed are the Ori" said the man as he looked straight at Willow.

"Willow" said Daniel, "get back and warn Earth, they've sent a messenger… a prior through the Stargate."

"What?" said Willow as she recalled her vision of the future where she heard the word 'prior' being used in the infirmary.

"It is the will of the Ori" said the man, "that we spread Origin to all the unbelievers."

"And what happens if they refuse to believe?" asked Willow as she looked at the man.

"The power and greatness of the Ori cannot be denied" said the man as Willow worriedly looked at Daniel, "those who reject the path to enlightenment will be destroyed."

"Willow" said Daniel, "get…."

"Willow Rosenberg, Daniel Jackson" said the man as he looked at the redhead before looking at Daniel, "come."

"Daniel" said Willow as she and Daniel followed the mantowards the metal gate, "remember what I told you about when I had access to the knowledge that General O'Neill downloaded? About the Ori?"

"I know" said Daniel, "the Prior has been sent to convert the Milky Way, more are being sent… Willow, they… they're powerful. They'll force everyone to convert to their religion, Origin and if they don't… then…."

"Death and destruction?" asked Willow.

"Yes" said Daniel, "warn them.. go…. Go now."

"Ummm… Daniel?" said Willow as she pointed at the man who was approaching the wall of fire before he turned around and beckoned them to come closer.

"He's the Doci" said Daniel, "basically the mouth piece of these Ori, and I think he wants the both of us to move closer."

"Come and look on the flames of enlightenment" said the man as he motioned to both Willow and Daniel, "the Ori will speak to you."

Both Willow and Daniel walked towards the wall of fire and looked down into a gap between the floor and the wall of fire itself. They looked on stunned as the wall of fire extended as far as the eye can see. The both of them watched as the Doci spread his arms wide, and a white brightness appeared in front of him before strings of flames shot out from the wall of fire and passed through Daniel. The strings of flame then entered the Doci after which, he turned, and looked at Daniel and Willow through flame filled eyes. He then began to speak in an echoing voice that sounded like many voices speaking in unison, as if he was possessed.

"We are Ori" said the possessed Doci.

"You instruct these people to worship you?" asked Willow.

"We are their creators" said the Doci as he looked at Willow, "all who follow the path will join us in enlightenment."

"Do you know who the Alterans are?" asked Daniel.

"Those who abandon the path are evil" said the Doci.

"Why?" asked Willow, "why are they evil?"

"They shielded you" said the Doci, "the truth of the universe has been obstructed. All will know the power of the Ori."

"And here here we thought our Ancients never did anything for us" said Daniel.

"Daniel" said Willow as she and Daniel saw the strings of fire leave the Doci and head back into the wall of fire.

"Hallowed are the Ori" said the Doci as he looked at Willow, and then at Daniel.

"Willow" said Daniel, "go…. Please… warn Earth."

"I'll get you back" said Willow as she looked at Daniel who nodded his head, "I…. we'll get you both back. Besides, Anya's waiting for you."

Willow closed her eyes and pulled on the psychic link between her and Faith. It wasn't long before she felt herself flying again and, before she knew it, she found herself lying on the floor of the Isolation Room with Tara, Faith and Anya looking down at her.

"Major" said Dr. Lam as she ran into the room with a medical team and Dawn, "just now your heart beat went through the roof and…."

"Doc" said Willow as she got up with the help of Faith, "how long was I gone? Is there a Prior here? From something called the Ori?"

"Ummm" said the Doctor confused as she looked at Faith and the others, "you were out for almost an hour, and yes.. someone did come through.. he's talking with General Landry and Gerak, the leader of the Free Jaffa Nation now."

"Damn it" said Willow as she started to run but fell onto the floor instead.

"Major!" said Dr. Lam, "what do you think you're…"

"Doc" said Willow as she got up again, "you need to get a message to General Landry, we need to either take that Prior into custody or kill him. They're sending more to this galaxy to convert us to their religion, and anyone who doesn't follow… well, they're considered to be evil and have to be cleansed."

"Cleansed?" said Tara as she looked at Willow shocked, "you mean destroyed?"

"Yes" said Willow before she turned back to Dr. Lam, "please tell the General."

"Right" said Dr. Lam as she ran to the briefing room.

"Dawn" said Willow, "stay here with Tara and Anya."

"But…" said Dawn.

"STAY HERE!" shouted Willow as Dawn looked on stunned.

"Red" said Faith.

"Sorry" said Willow as she hugged Dawn tightly, "I'm sorry. What I learnt is just…. Please… stay with them alright? Please?"

"Ok" nodded Dawn, "as long as you explain to me what's going on."

"I promise" said Willow as she kissed Dawn's cheek before she turned to Faith, "we need to get to the other room with Daniel and Vala, come on."

Willow and Faith ran to Isolation Room One and quickly unhooked the wire leads that transferred data from the communication device to the computers.

"Major?" said Dr. Lee, "what are you doing?"

"Doc" said Willow as she disconnected the leads while looking at Dr. Lee, "this creates a subspace link for communication purposes right? Between different galaxies."

"Yes" said Dr. Lee, "but what does that…"

"The unstable vortex of the Stargate disrupts subspace signals doesn't it, and atomizes anything that happens to get into it?" asked Willow as she and Faith started to carry the device in their arms.

"Yes! Yes!" said Dr. Lee, "that's right… that's…"

"Doc" said Willow as she and Faith ran carryingthe device, "tell Walter to dial the Gate to any address, hold the final chevron until we get there."

"Right" said Dr. Lee as he grabbed the phone and called the Control Room.

"Red" said Faith as she and Willow ran towards the Gateroom as fast as they could, "will this work? I mean sending this into the unstable vortex."

"I hope so" said Willow, "we're already screwed big time."

"Oh" said Faith, "so as usual then?"

"Yea" smiled Willow as she noticed that they were almost there.

"Walter!" shouted Willow just as they entered the Gateroom, "hit it."

"Walter?" said Colonel Mitchell as he ran down the stairs just as the technician was going to lock the final chevron, "what's going on?"

"Major Rosenberg's order, Sir" said Walter.

_Willow: "Colonel, no time to explain. Please trust me on this."_

"Do it" said Colonel Mitchell.

"Chevron Seven, locked" said Walter.

"Now!" said Faith as she and Willow threw the device into the unstable vortex of the Stargate, completely destroying it. As Willow and Faith looked at the Colonel with their hands on their hips and panting, the two girls noticed a fire in the briefing room which suddenly vanished. The two girls then slowly walked back towards the control room.

"Major" said General Landry as he ran downstairs to the control room, "what just happened?"

"It was a hunch, Sir" said Willow as she and Faith stood next to Colonel Mitchell, "and it will be in my report."

"But Dr. Jackson and Vala?" said General Landry, "they…."

Just then, the one of the phones in the control room started to ring.

"Landry" said the General as he picked up the phone and was nodding his head while he listened to whoever it was on the other line, before he put it down.

"Dr. Jackson and Vala just woke up" said the General.

"How about the Prior, Sir?" asked Willow.

"He set fire to himself, rather than be captured" said the General, "any ideas?"

"I suggest we wait for Daniel to give you a full report, Sir" said Willow, "but I can tell you that we have a huge problem."

TBC.

 


	83. Peace before the Coming Storm

**Isolation Room One, 0640 hours.**

Willow and Faith along with Colonel Mitchell ran back to the Isolation Room where Daniel and Vala were being held only to find Daniel lying on the bed with his hands on his forehead and his eyes closed. Vala, on the other hand, was rubbing her neck and looking around. Once she saw Willow and the Colonel, the alien gave a wide smile.

"I hear that we've got you to thank for this save?" asked Vala as she looked at the Colonel.

"It's actually the Major you have to thank" said the Colonel as he put a hand on Willow's shoulder.

"Willow" said Daniel as he slowly sat up.

"Take it easy, Daniel" said Willow as she ran to his bed and placed a hand on his back to help him sit up, "you and Vala are safe now."

"Thanks" said Daniel as he looked at Willow, "I mean it. But we have a problem; they've already sent a prior to Earth… that's what the Doci told me before you came."

"Yeah" said Vala as she tapped on Willow's shoulder, "how did you do that anyway? I mean, there were only two communication stones and there was no way to get there any other way."

"Come on, Vala" smiled Faith as she looked at the space pirate, "you've been around the galaxy, I'm sure you've seen many weird things that can help Red to do what she did."

"Anyway" said Daniel as he looked at Willow and the Colonel, "the Prior?"

"He self-immolated" said Colonel Mitchell, "we tried to take him in but… yeah.. no luck there."

"Anya?" asked Daniel.

"She was worried sick about you" said Willow, "I'll go get her."

"Alright" said Dr. Lam as she moved to stand next to Vala and check her vitals again, "I need all of you to leave the room while I conduct my medical examination."

"Dr. Lam" said Daniel, "I'm alright."

"Me too" said Vala as she tried to get off the bed but was stopped by some of the nurses.

"Maybe" said the doctor as she turned to Vala, "but you died, and Dr. Jackson had some weird readings at that same time as well. I just want to keep you here for observation for a few hours. I need to make sure that your vitals are going to be steady, before you can be released"

"But…." said Daniel.

"Doctor's orders" said Dr. Lam.

"Alright" said Daniel as he lay back down, "at least can I have company in the observation deck?"

"Look" said Dr. Lam, "the examination will take about thirty minutes of so, after that you can have visitors. In the meantime, they can wait in the observation deck with the blast door down."

"Sir" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Mitchell, "with your permission, I'll go tell Anya and the others that they're safe."

"Go ahead, Major" said Colonel Mitchell as Willow walked past him, "and good job today."

"Thanks, Sir" said Willow, "but Tara and Faith did most of the work."

Willow ran out the door of Isolation Room One and headed next door while Faith took her place and stood next to Daniel while Vala was patting the empty space on her bed where the Colonel could take a seat.

"Come on, Cam" said Faith as she grinned, "I'm sure she won't bite."

"Much" grinned Vala as she looked at Colonel Mitchell.

"It's.. umm… alright" said the Colonel nervously as he stepped back, "I.. ummmm… have mission reports to file."

"Come on Colonel" said Vala as she pouted at Colonel Mitchell, "please?"

"Alright everyone" said Dr. Lam as she shooed the Colonel and Faith away from the room, "you can go to the observation deck, but you'll only be allowed back here in thirty minutes."

"Saved by the Doc" whispered Colonel Mitchell as he and a grinning Faith walked out the doors.

**Isolation Room Two, 0642 hours.**

Anya, Dawn and Tara were standing in the room worried about what was going on outside with Daniel and Vala. However, the thing that was going through Dawn's mind was Willow shouting at her just for that one instance. Dawn remembered a look of fear in her eyes that she rarely saw, especially after she left Sunnydale.

"Dawn?" said Anya, "do you think that Daniel's…."

"He'll be alright" said Dawn, "you'll see."

It was then that the blast door opened and Willow walked into the room grinning from ear to ear.

"It was a success" said Willow as Anya gave her a tight hug, "Daniel and Vala are awake but Dr. Lam is conducting a medical exam on them first. It should take about thirty minutes so just meet up with Colonel Mitchell and Faith in the observation deck alright?"

"How…. I mean… what caused them to wake up?" asked Tara, "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"The device uses subspace to create a mental link between two minds for the communication to work" said Willow, "at least that's what we think. So Faith and I unhooked the computers from the device and carried it to the Gateroom before throwing it into the unstable vortex of the Stargate."

"Huh?" said Dawn, "but how does that help?"

"The unstable vortex disrupted the subspace signal of the device, and destroyed the device itself" said Willow, "and then we got them back."

"Come on Anya" said Tara as she pulled the blonde's arm, "let's go see them."

"He was asking for you" said Willow as she watched Anya walk away.

"He'd better" smiled Anya as Tara led her out the door, when Willow suddenly turned around and ran to the blonde witch and held on to her shoulder.

"Thanks, Tara" said Willow, "if you weren't here, then I don't know what could have happened."

"It… it was my pleasure" said Tara.

"I'll see you guys at the Observation Deck" said Willow, "I need to talk to Dawn alone."

"Sure" said Tara as they walked out the door.

"Dawnie" said Willow, "I'm sorry about before, I really didn't mean to shout at you."

"Are they really that bad?" asked Dawn, "I mean…. Can they come here from their own galaxy and do what you said they'll do?"

"It really is that bad" said Willow as she walked towards Dawn and held on to both her shoulders gently, "when I was in that other galaxy, I could also feel the Doci… the mouthpiece of the Ori's strength of conviction in what he plans to do…. And I felt Daniel's fear, it was so strong that it… I mean…. Dawn, I'm scared. I know we won't know the whole story until Daniel debriefs us, but even before hearing about the Ori or these Priors, I'm scared. You're an adult now and I know I shouldn't be protecting you from this, but I didn't want you out in the base while the Prior was still here."

"He's been taken into custody?" asked Dawn.

"It was a one way trip for him" said Willow, "He committed suicide."

"Oh" said Dawn as she approached Willow before she punched her right arm.

"Ow" said Willow as she rubbed her arm before the brunette hugged her.

"Thank you" said Dawn, "thank you for caring so much but, like you said, I'm an adult now and I can take care of myself, and I still want to stay here despite the dangers. I want to stay here with you, and with Buffy."

"You sure?" said Willow as she returned the hug.

"Yea" said Dawn, "wanna head to the Observation Deck? I mean Faith may be getting jealous you know."

"Oddball" said Willow as she put her arm around Dawn's shoulders and walked towards the Observation Deck above Isolation Room One.

**Daniel's Lab, 1200 hours.**

Daniel and Vala had just been let out from the infirmary, with Anya and Faith keeping the both of them company while Willow filled in a preliminary report of what she had experienced and the day's events. Once Dr. Lam had determined that both Vala and Daniel's vitals were in no more danger, she released them from the Isolation Room with Daniel, and Anya, glaring at Vala and at his wrist.

"Alright, Alright" said Vala as she hopped of the bed before she turned around, "I have the release mechanism. I'll let you out."

"Finally" said Daniel.

"Come on" said Faith as she led Vala away, followed by Daniel and Anya to his lab.

Once they had reached his lab, Vala took out a small metallic box from underneath Daniels workstation and opened it.

"How did that get there?" asked Daniel as he pointed at the box.

"Sorry" grimaced Vala, "had to hide it, you know… in case you got any other ideas."

"Why you…" said Daniel as he made a motion with his hands that signified he wanted to strangle Vala.

"Daniel" said Anya, "be nice."

"Fine" said Daniel, "but it's her fault."

"I know" replied Anya, "and maybe later we can have some you… you know… fun before your briefing?"

"Oh God" said Faith as she rolled her eyes, "I don't need to hear this."

"Oooh" grinned Vala as she put down the crystal and leaned forward on the table, "but I do."

"You know" said Anya excitedly as she approached Vala, "he enjoys having..."

"Anya!" said Daniel and Vala.

"Hah" grinned Anya as she turned around and winked at Daniel before turning back to Vala, "but, it's classified."

"I love that word" said Vala, "means I have to work extra hard at finding out the secret. Umm…. Maybe I can get Colonel Mitchell to help me."

"You should try" said Faith, just as the man they were speaking about entered the room.

"Hey guys" said the Colonel as Vala tapped the bracelets with the red crystal and they disengaged, "they're ready for us."

"Colonel Mitchell" said Vala as she ran up to him and wrapped her arm around his, "how would you like to play a game of finding out Daniel's secrets?"

"Huh?" said the Colonel as Vala led him away as he looked back at Faith and Daniel confused, "guys?"

"We'll be right there" said Daniel as he turned and smiled at Anya.

"Ummm…" said Faith feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden, "I better go to the briefing room, the others should be there already… and well… yeah… see ya there."

"Sure" said both Daniel and Anya together as Faith walked out the door.

"I was worried" said Anya once they were alone, "when Willow called me and said that something happened, I just rushed here. I think I may have hit another car with yours on the way here."

"I'm alright" said Daniel, "I told you that things like this could happen."

"Yea" said Anya, "but your mind lost in another galaxy? That's something not in the SGC relationship guidebook… wait, is there even a guidebook?"

"Maybe you should talk to the General about writing one" grinned Daniel as he gave Anya a quick kiss.

"Maybe" grinned Anya as she leaned in and kissed him again, "I even approached my demon boss to help bring you back, but he refused."

"Oh" said Daniel, "this.. what's his name… D'Hoffryn person you told me about? The one who made you a Vengeance Demon?"

"Yes" said Anya, "but he wouldn't do anything. But then Willow suggested that Tara be brought in to help and well…. Here you are."

"Thanks" said Daniel kissing her forehead, "wanna go?"

"Yeah" said Anya as she and Daniel walked out of the lab and towards the briefing room.

**Briefing Room, SGC, at the same time.**

"Miss Maclay" said General Landry as Tara and Willow sat on the opposite side of his desk in his office, "again, I would like to thank you for everything you've done to help get Dr. Jackson and Vala back to Earth."

"It… its wasn't a problem" said Tara nervously, "Will… Willow did most of the work."

"But it wouldn't have worked without you there, Tara" said Willow who was sitting next to the blonde Witch, "you and Faith were the ones who brought me back here. And Anya too, let me guess, she helped you to anchor my consciousness as well?"

"Ye… yes" said Tara, "when you told me that Dr. Jackson's mind was stuck in another galaxy, I.. I thought it would be better to have Anya help me too."

"Good call" smiled Willow.

"Now" said General Landry as he leaned forward, "I've already talked to Miss Chase at the BPRI and informed her of the contributions that you and Miss Jenkins have made. I, on behalf of the President, will be sending her commendations for the both of you that will be put into your personnel files. However, since the reason for the commendations are still classified…"

"No one will know but us" said Tara as she nodded her head.

"I'm sorry" said General Landry, "the President, together with the IOA, will be conducting a slow rollout on the disclosure of the Stargate Program starting with various members of Congress and our close Allies. Agencies such as the BPRI will take time, but it will happen. There will be a note on your files to release the details of that commendation once the BPRI has been informed of the Stargate Program."

"I.. I'm just glad that I could help" said Tara as the General nodded his head.

When the three of them heard the voices of Colonel Mitchell, Vala, Anya and Daniel; General Landry looked at his watch and then stood up.

"Shall we?" he said as he motioned towards the briefing room.

"Yes Sir" said Willow as she stood up and guided Tara to the large red table.

As the General and the others walked into the briefing room followed closely by Teal'c and Dawn, he motioned everyone to take a seat at the table.

"SG1" said the General as he looked at Willow, Faith, Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell, "I've asked Miss Maclay to join us in our debrief today. Reason being that, after discussions with the President, I have an offer for her after she hears what Dr. Jackson and Vala have to say."

Daniel and Vala then started to tell the group in the briefing about the Ori and their status as Ascended beings similar to the Ancients, he told them that the Ori put themselves as gods to be worshipped by the people they had seeded into their galaxy after the Ancients left millions of years ago; he told them about the Priors and whatever he could remember from the Book of Origin that he had read after they were taken to the home of the Ori, the City of the Gods on what he called the Plains of Celestis. As Daniel talked about the time that the Prior had burned Vala's host body alive, which was why her body on Earth had died, everyone noticed that the normally confident woman was suddenly sitting on her chair with her knees up to her chest and her arms folded around them.

"Vala?" asked Tara, "are… are you alright?"

"Yes" she replied, "it's just thinking about that gives me… I mean… makes my hair stand on end."

"What do you think happened to the ones whose body you inhabited?" asked Dawn.

"Sallis and Harrid?" asked Daniel as Dawn nodded her head, "I… I.. really don't know. It's entirely possible they were forced to reveal the other members of the heretics, the anti-Ori underground in exchange for their lives."

"Or" said Vala, "knowing how 'devoted' the Priors and the people in the village are to the Ori and their teachings, they could have been burned alive like me."

"True" said Daniel as he leaned back and looked down.

"Dr. Jackson" said the General, "can we expect more of these Priors to show up?"

"Yes" said Daniel as he nodded his head, "I'd be very surprised if they didn't."

"Well" said Colonel Mitchell, "one showed up here."

"But he died, right?" asked Dawn, "so we can assume that it's a one way trip for them. If they don't succeed, they kill themselves."

"Sounds too easy if you ask me" said Anya as everyone looked at her, "I mean…"

"You're right" said the General, "it is too easy, we have to think that they'd try and come after Earth again."

"And the other human populated worlds" said Faith as the General nodded his head.

"Daniel" said Willow as she leaned forward, "you think the Ancients would allow more of them through or to allow the Ori to attack us directly?"

"I.. I don't know" said Daniel, "I think they'll let the Priors come through and they'll let people follow the teachings of Origin."

"Even if they're forced to?" asked Tara, "but, aren't they supposed to look over us?"

"The ascended beings we know believe in free will" said Daniel, "to them, we're free to follow Origin if we want to…. Even if it's by force."

"I… I see" said Tara.

"As for what Willow asked about the Ancients interfering if the Ori directly attack us?" said Daniel as he looked at the redhead, "I really don't know."

"So we're on our own" said Willow, "again."

"Seems that way" replied Daniel.

"So how do we fight these guys?" asked the Colonel, "and I mean the message as much as the men. A lot of folks out there are going to buy what these guys are sellin'."

"Hopefully, now many have been educated to the ways of false gods" said Teal'c calmly.

"Yes" said Vala as she shook her head, "but we're not talking about humans with snakes in their heads with a slightly better understanding of technology."

"See, their power isn't false" said Daniel, "the Priors are going to offer to people what will seem like proof of God."

"You mean like miraculously healing people and bringing the dead to life?" asked Faith.

"Yes" said Daniel.

"Daniel" said Willow, "you're saying that these Priors are more like advanced humans right? With all the abilities that go with it?"

"Yes" said Daniel.

"Well" said Willow, "we do have the counter-measure that Colonel Carter built the day I was possessed by Anubis, if the same areas of their brains are active when they use their powers… then it could work on them as well."

"But, according to the report, it didn't work for too long" said Colonel Mitchell, "Anubis was able to use your abilities again, and the first thing he did was destroy the counter-measure device."

"I know, Sir" said Willow, "but I can try and improve upon it so that it would be harder for a Prior to re-activate his powers."

"Do it" said General Landry as he looked at a nodding Willow, before looking at everyone else, "start on it as soon as possible. But no matter what we do, Priors will be starting to come into this galaxy, and we need to be prepared."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow and Colonel Mitchell together.

"Miss Maclay" said General Landry, "you've heard what the stakes are with the Ori and the Priors invading this galaxy."

"Yes" said Tara.

"I'd like to offer you a consulting position at the SGC, it's a similar role as the one Miss Summers and Miss Jenkins have accepted" said the General as Tara looked on surprised, "you'll be spending most of your time at the BPRI but, if you accept the position, you can be loaned out to us for a period of time, maybe a few months out of the year. And if the Priors are as serious as a threat as Dr. Jackson believes, we could do with your assistance."

"It's…. um…. It's a nice offer" said Tara nervously as she looked around the table. She saw Dawn giving her a toothy smile as she nodded her head up and down excitedly. Tara could only smile before looking at Faith and Willow who were whispering on the other side of the table.

"Umm…." Said Tara as she returned to look at General Landry, "could I have some time to think about it? I mean.. if it's alright?"

"Of course" replied General Landry, "it's your decision, but don't take too long. You can just inform Miss Chase once you have made it."

"Will…. Will I be going through the Stargate?" asked Tara, "I mean, will I have to be in a combat situation?"

"With this new threat out there" said the General, "it's entirely possible."

"Tara" said Dawn, "even I go off-world sometimes, and just in case anything does happen, I have some of the best people watching my back."

"I.. I understand" said Tara, "but I'd still like to think about it."

"Sure" smiled the General as he stood up, followed by Willow and Colonel Mitchell, "in the meantime, all of you are dismissed. Get some rest."

"Sir" said Colonel Mitchell as he nodded his head as General Landry walked into his office before he turned around, "Major, Faith, Daniel, Teal'c… he called us SG1. You know what that means right?"

"Colonel Mitchell" said Teal'c as he bowed his head in apology, "I am sorry, but I am due back in Dakara."

"Hey look" said Faith as she looked at her watch as she grabbed the arms of both Tara and Anya, leading them out of the Briefing room, "it's almost lunch time."

"I am kinda hungry" said Dawn as she followed Faith and the two women out.

"Guys" said the Colonel as he called after Teal'c, "come on, he said SG1."

"Sir" smiled Willow as she picked up some paper she was writing on during the briefing, "we are SG1. Teal'c already said he'll help us whenever he can and I have a feeling with the Priors and the Ori targeting the humans in this galaxy, we'll need his help a lot."

"Plus" said Daniel as he slowly got up from his seat, "Willow, Faith and I'm here as well, so you almost have the whole collection."

"Still" said Willow as she looked at Daniel, "sorry you weren't able to go to Atlantis."

"It's alright" said Daniel, "this is more important. Atlantis will still be there."

"True" replied Willow.

"Now we just need to convince Carter to come back" said the Colonel, "then the whole gang will be back together again."

"Enough of this get together" said Vala as she slowly got up, "since I haven't been able to get my share of the loot, and Colonel Mitchell seems to want to play hard to get…"

"I'm playing hard to get?" whispered the Colonel as he leaned towards Willow.

"Yes, Sir" grinned the redhead as Colonel Mitchell looked at her in confusion, "well, at least to her it seems that way."

"Anyway" said Vala, "I'd like to get through the Stargate as soon as possible."

"Oh" said Colonel Mitchell, "that can be arranged."

**The Mess, 1700 hours.**

After spending almost an hour at lunch, Willow had gone back to her lab to work on recreating and possibly improving the counter-measure technology that Colonel Carter had designed to neutralize her abilities. Meanwhile, Faith saw Teal'c off to Dakara after they convinced him to stay for lunch, while Daniel went back to his lab to conduct some research. Dawn was assigned the responsibility of looking after Anya and Tara, while the others were kept busy by their own projects. As for Colonel Mitchell, he had the unfortunate distinction of having to watch over Vala who was hanging on to him tightly, much to his chagrin but to the inner laughter of the rest of SG1, before the alien woman left the SGC through the Stargate.

It was a few hours later that Willow and Faith walked into the Mess where Dawn, Anya and Tara were having a drink.

"Hey" said Willow as she sat down across from Tara with Faith seated right next to her, "what'cha doing?"

"Just thinking about what we could do once we go home" said Dawn, "Tara was saying that maybe we could have a girl's night, I mean just all of us."

"Sure" said Willow, "we can have an impromptu barbeque."

"That'd be cool" said Faith, "Tara? Anya?"

"That's alright with me" said Tara as she nodded her head.

"Me too" said Anya, "although I was hoping that I could bring Daniel along, I mean we were supposed to have some…. Fun…. Before he left for Atlantis but now that he's not leaving, and the fact that he was stuck in another galaxy means that we have to catch up on some….."

"I get you" said Willow, "a little bit too much information, Anya."

"I know" said Anya, "but I'm just so happy he's back."

"Did I hear my name being called?" asked Daniel as he walked into the Mess with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey" smiled Anya as she moved to one side while Daniel grabbed a chair and sat next to the blonde demon.

"Done with your stuff Daniel?" asked Willow.

"Yeah" said Daniel as he looked at Willow, "just saw Jack."

"Yeah" said Willow, "he came by my lab and talked to me and Faith, said he came by to give Colonel Mitchell a surprise."

"Hope it's better than the one he gave him originally" said Faith as everyone looked at her, "you know, the one where he didn't tell Cam that everyone had left to do their own thing, and that only me and Red were in SG1."

"Oh, that" smiled Willow, "yeah, you should have seen his face."

"But at least he's got most of the team back" said Dawn, "right?"

"Other than Colonel Carter" said Willow.

"Ummm…" said Tara, "where is she? I mean.. you know… she was here the last time. Is she gone?"

"She's in another department of the program based in Nevada" said Willow, not sure about Tara's clearance to know about Area 51, "she still helps me and the other scientists with our work."

"You talked to her?" asked Faith.

"Yeah" said Willow, "she wanted to examine the communication device and so was a bit upset that it had to be destroyed, but she's glad that Daniel and Vala are alright now."

"How about Vala?" asked Anya, "is she still here?"

"Nope" smiled Daniel as he leaned back, "she left through the Stargate about an hour ago."

"I see" said Anya.

"Anyway" said Willow as she got up, "how about we go back home and have that barbeque? Daniel? You're more than welcome to join us."

"I don't know" said Daniel, "it's supposed to be your girl's night, right? At least that's what I heard when I coming down the hall."

"So you're saying you don't want to be in a house surrounded by five beautiful young women?" grinned Faith.

"Well" smiled Daniel, "when you put it that way. But no more beer steak, please."

"Fine" said Willow, "but all requests should be made to Faith, she's the grill master."

"Mistress" grinned Faith at Willow, "grill mistress."

"Ah" said Anya as she pointed at Faith, "I see you go the kinky route, which is alright. I mean, Daniel prefers handcuffs…"

"Daniel?" said Willow coughing as she looked at the red faced archaeologist, "handcuffs?"

"Ooooh" said Dawn as she leaned forwards, "tell us more."

"I don't" said Daniel, "I mean I don't wear them, Anya does and… I'll shut up now."

"Alright" laughed Willow, "how about we get going, we've got some shopping to do."

"Right" said Daniel as he got up before he suddenly sat back on the chair again.

"Daniel?" said Anya as she noticed that the archaeologist suddenly looked very pale and that his eyes were glassing over, "Daniel?"

"Dr. Jackson?" said Dawn as she saw Daniel simply fall off his seat.

"Daniel!" said Willow as she quickly ran over to him and felt for a pulse. After feeling a very low pulse on his neck she looked up at Faith, "we need medical assistance."

"Right" said Faith as she ran to a panel on the wall and pressed the alarm button before speaking into the microphone, "Medical emergency, Dr. Lam to the Mess Hall. I repeat, Medical Emergency… Dr. Lam to the Mess Hall."

"Anya" said Willow as she looked at the Vengeance Demon's concerned face, "he'll be fine."

**Infirmary, SGC, 1730 hours.**

"Hey" said Anya as she stood up once Daniel had opened his eyes after having lost consciousness in the Mess Hall, "you're awake."

"What happened?" asked Daniel as he looked up and saw Anya, followed soon by Willow, Faith, Dawn, Tara, Colonel Mitchell and General O'Neill looking back at him.

"You collapsed" said Anya as she helped him sit up while the others stepped back a bit, "the doctor then brought you here."

Daniel turned his head to see Dr. Lam and Dr. Lee walk back into the infirmary. He noticed that Dr, Lam walked straight to him to check out his vitals while Dr. Lee was talking to Willow.

"Why? I mean why did I collapse?" asked Daniel.

"Well" said Willow as she and Dr. Lee stepped forward, "Dr. Lee and I think that the Kor'Mak bracelets, combined with your experience with the intergalactic communication device, may have created a permanent bond between you and Vala."

"What!" shouted Daniel as he looked at Willow and then at Anya, "then how am I awake? Oh no…. no.. no.. no… no…"

"Dr. Jackson" said Dr. Lam, "you were completely unresponsive but you improved once she came back through the Stargate."

"No.. no.. no.. no…" said Daniel as he shook his head.

Daniel them looked over Dr. Lam's shoulder and saw Vala waving at him excitedly.

"Hiya Daniel" said the alien, "miss me?"

"Oh God" replied Daniel as he hung his head down while Anya hugged him.

Once Daniel had been released from the infirmary, it was determined that since Vala didn't have clearance to leave the mountain, and Daniel would collapse if they were away from each other for an extended period of time, the both of them would have to stay on the base. Willow recalled Anya being excited that she received permission to stay on the base until she had to leave for Sunnydale, and Vala received one of the other guest rooms while Dr. Lee tried to find a way to nullify the bond between the archaeologist and the alien woman.

Willow and Faith tried their best to convince General O'Neill to come for their gathering, but he told the both of them that he was due back to Washington D.C.

"Major" said Colonel Mitchell as he waiting for the main lift with Willow, Faith, Dawn and Tara. "any plans for tonight?"

"Cam" said Faith, "we're having a barbeque, feel up to joining us?"

"Nah" said the Colonel as the lift doors opened and the group walked in.

"Come on, Colonel" said Willow, "Faith will be grilling some steak and 'dogs, Dawn makes great chicken salad, and Tara makes the best mashed potatoes I've ever had."

"And you?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"She's the freeloader" said Dawn.

"Hey" replied Willow, "I'll have you know that I bake some mean chocolate chip cookies."

"That's true" said Faith.

"Cookies?" said the Colonel as he perked up, "with milk?"

"Of course" said Willow, "how else would you have cookies anyway?"

"Beer" said Faith as everyone looked at her, "hey, Big-G's the one who hooked me onto that combo."

"Oddball" said Willow as she smiled at Faith before turning to Colonel Mitchell, "so Sir?"

"If you got cookies" said the Colonel as Willow nodded her head, "alright then."

As the lift doors opened on the main lobby, everyone walked out followed by Willow. As she followed Faith out the lift, she noticed someone wearing a white doctor's coat and wearing a cap entering it. As the woman went past Willow, she happened to nudge her elbow into Willow's left hand. Turning around, the redhead looked closely at the woman in the doctor's coat and recognized her after a few seconds. The smile was the same, but she had changed the style of her hair; it was much shorter than when she was alive.

"Janet?" said Willow softly as the guard at the main lobby looked at Willow in concern.

"Major?" said the guard, "are you alright? Who are you talking to?"

"Remember my warning Willow" said Janet as the doors to the lift closed, "if the SGC falls, the galaxy will fall as well. Find a way."

"Janet, wait!" said Willow as she ran to the lift controls and pressed one of the buttons. As the door opened she saw that the lift car was empty.

"Red?" said Faith, who had looked back just as the lift doors closed and heard Willow's shout, as she put her hand on Willow's shoulder and whispered, "what's going on? Did you see Janet again?"

"Major?" said the Guard, "should I call a doctor?"

"No" said Willow as she turned around as Faith guided her out the door, "It's been a real stressful day."

"Of course, Major" said the guard, "have a good night."

"You too" said Willow as the both of them walked towards Faith's car, where Tara and Dawn were waiting.

"Major" said Colonel Mitchell who parked his car next to Faith's, "everything alright?"

"Yes, sir" said Willow as she glanced at Faith, "everything's fine."

"You sure?" asked the Colonel.

"Yes" replied Willow.

"Well" said Colonel Mitchell, "if you ever want to talk."

"Thank you Sir" said Willow, "so will you be following us?"

"Sure" he replied, "show the way."

"See you there, Sir" said Willow.

As Willow stepped into the passenger side of the car, she looked at the rear view mirror and saw a look of concern on Tara's face.

"Tara?" asked Willow, "you alright?"

"Just… just now" said Tara, "as we left the elevator, I felt something."

"Something?" asked Dawn, "like evil?"

"It wasn't evil" said Tara as she shook her head before looking at Willow's reflection on the rear view mirror, "it felt warm, but… there was something else… I just can't put my finger on it. And then just now, I turned back when Faith went to get you in the lobby and I saw a bright white aura in the elevator."

"Oh" said Willow as she glanced at Faith.

"It… it wasn't evil or anything" said Tara, "but there was definitely the feeling of a presence… that's it… a presence."

"Willow?" asked Dawn.

"Maybe it was just the SGC's good luck ghost" smiled Willow, not wanting to tell Dawn and Tara about Janet or her warning yet.

"Yeah" said Faith, "look at all the close calls we've had. Maybe it was the work of a good luck charm."

"Well" said Dawn, "whatever it was that Tara saw, I hope it brings us luck against the Priors."

"Me too" said Willow as she glanced at Faith.

**Georgetown University, a few minutes later.**

Meanwhile in one of the rental apartment's right outside Georgetown University in Washington D.C, one Cassie Frasier was reading a book while lying on her side, away from the white light that slowly formed into the shape of a woman.

"Hey sweetie" said Janet as Cassie suddenly spun around and looked at the smiling face of her mother.

"Mom!" shouted the young redhead as she got of the bed quickly and hugged Janet, "You're here… I can't believe you're here…. wait, what are you doing here? I mean… I.. I thought Willow said you can't interfere. I thought…."

"I'm walking a fine line" said Janet as she held on to Cassie tightly, "a very fine line. I had to tell Willow something."

'They have to do something against the Ori and the Priors' thought Janet to herself, 'if they can't, if they fail… then this could be the last time I see you.'

"I miss you" said Cassie, "I miss you so much."

"I'm alright" said Janet as she held Cassie tightly, "but I have to go, I can't spend too much time in the lower planes."

"Mom" said Cassie, "is everything alright?"

"Yes" said Janet as she sensed that the Others were now watching her every move, "Everything is fine. I have to go now, alright? I'll be watching over you. Eat your vegetables. Watch over Willow and the others. Make sure Jack gets back on his diet or else I'll have to stick him with the largest needle I could find… and tell Sam that I send my congratulations on her wedding. Tell Daniel… tell him that I think that Anya will make him very happy. Tell Teal'c that I miss him very much. As for Willow, tell her that I'm so happy that she's engaged to Faith.. I wasn't able to tell her earlier."

"I will" said Cassie as she watched Janet's body get brighter by the second until she was just a white light that sped out the window and into the sky.

"I love you, mom" said Cassie as she smiled into the sky.

**The Girls' House, 2300 hours.**

As Willow lay down on the lookout platform that General O'Neill had put on the roof of his old house so that he could stargaze using his telescope, she smiled as she looked at the stars and recalled the night's events. She closed her eyes and remembered Tara loving the new house as soon as she entered it, she even remarked that it looked far better than the old apartment, especially with the large backyard. After she had called Angel in Sunnydale about Kennedy, she was told that they had checked in and that the two Slayers, along with some of the other potentials, had prevented those from demons creating a doorway to hell. Tara smiled when she told Faith and Willow that Kennedy was coming down to pick them up and that they should be done by midnight, especially since they had to finish up a report before they could do anything else.

"They'll be done by midnight?" asked Dawn as she helped Tara wash the dishes.

"Yea" said Tara, "then they'll be coming here to pick me up."

"Why don't you guys stay the night?" asked Dawn, "we've got three bedrooms here, we could have a slumber party."

"Ok" said the Colonel as he stood up from the couch where he was watching a movie with Faith, "if you ladies are having a slumber party, I'll be leaving."

"Come now Colonel" said Dawn, "don't you want to be surrounded by many, many beautiful women?"

"Umm… I… ah…. Well….." said the Colonel nervously as Willow walked out of the bedroom she shared with Faith, "Major, some help here? Please explain why it would be inappropriate for me to stay here during a slumber party?"

"Dawn" said Willow in a serious voice, "it is extremely inappropriate for my superior officer to stay here during a slumber party, which by the way I had no idea about, as it may cause some friction in the workplace. Besides, we don't want Vala to be jealous of us do we."

"Hey" said the Colonel as he looked at Willow who suddenly started to grin, "not cool."

"Sorry, sir" said Willow, "I couldn't help it."

"Come on, Cam" said Faith, "stay and relax a bit, I have a feeling that we won't be seeing much of that with what's coming."

"Nah" said the Colonel as he stood up and straightened out his shirt, "I better go, it's getting late."

"Oh, Sir" said Willow as she ran into the kitchen and brought out a brown paper bag, "for you, since you liked that one cookie, or two, you had before dinner."

"Which I maintain spoiled your appetite, Colonel" smirked Tara.

"Chocolate Chip cookies" said the Colonel as he opened the bag and took in the aroma of the cookies, "and homemade too. Thanks Major."

"No problem, sir" said Willow, "just keep it between us."

"Sure" said the Colonel as he took out a cookie and bit into it, "so good."

"Yes, Sir" laughed Willow.

"Miss Maclay, Miss Summers" said the Colonel as he bowed his head, "that mash and salad was really good."

"Thanks" grinned Dawn as Tara gave him a small smile.

"Hey" replied Faith, "you forgot me."

"The secret marinade you used was good" said the Colonel, "reminds me of home."

"Thanks" grinned Faith as the Colonel walked towards the door.

"I'll walk you out, Colonel" said Willow as she grabbed a jacket and closed the door when she followed the Colonel out of the house.

"Nice group of friends you got there" said the Colonel, "can't believe that once they were responsible for what happened to you in Sunnydale."

"I'm just glad things are looking up, Sir" said Willow quietly as she walked beside him to his car.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow" said the Colonel as he got into his car.

"Yes, sir" replied Willow, "thanks for coming."

"Thanks for the food, and the cookies" grinned the Colonel.

"Good night, sir" said the Colonel as he turned his engine.

"Night, Major" smiled the Colonel as he reversed the car out of the driveway. He was soon on the main road as he waved and drove off.

_Willow: "Faith, I'll be upstairs for a bit."_

_Faith: "Sure."_

Almost thirty minutes had passed after the Colonel left, and Willow walked to the side of the house and climbed the ladder that led to the platform on the roof. She had already found a comfortable place to lie down on the wooden floor while looking at the stars when she heard footsteps coming up the ladder. Getting on her elbows to get a good look, she saw Faith as she reached the top of the ladder carrying a large blanket which she threw onto the ground.

"How can you lie down on a hard floor is beyond me" said Faith as she stepped off the ladder and onto the platform.

"We've done it before off-world" said Willow as she helped Faith to unfurl the blanket and lay it on the wooden floor before the both of them lay down on the blanket and looked at the stars.

As the both of them lay in each other's arms, they heard another two sets of footsteps coming up the ladder. Looking at each other, the engaged couple smiled as Dawn peeked over the top of the ladder and grinned.

"Not disturbing you are we?" asked Dawn as she got onto the platform, followed by Tara.

"Nope" said Faith and Willow.

"We've got space" said Willow, "why don't the both of you lie down and watch the stars?"

"That…. That's why we came up" said Tara as she sat down on the blanket in her pajama's next to Dawn, "Dawnie said that the view of the stars from here is amazing."

"It is" smiled Dawn as she looked up.

"Hold on" said Faith as she got closer to Willow and wrapped her arms around the redhead before nuzzling her head into the side of her neck, "you guys talk, I'm gonna try and catch some zee's"

"We'll be quiet" said Tara as she smiled at how Willow was running her hands through Faith's hair.

"I like sounds" whispered Faith, "makes me sleep."

"Go to sleep, Faith" said Dawn.

"If you say so squirt" said Faith as she kissed Willow's cheek before she closed her eyes.

"Willow" said Dawn after about fifteen minutes of stargazing during which time both Faith and Tara had already fallen asleep.

"Yea?" asked Willow quietly as she felt Faith breath onto her neck.

"Are we really going to be ok?" asked Dawn as she look back at the redhead, "I mean after what Dr. Jackson told us… do you really think we'll be alright?"

"We have to be" whispered Willow as she looked at Dawn, "we have to be alright; we have to win, Dawnie or else this galaxy will fall."

TBC.

 


	84. A Humiliating Defeat

**The Girls' House, 0800 hours.**

Willow slowly opened her eyes as she felt the heat of the sun warm up her body. She found herself lying on her side, her arms around Faith as the brunette still kept on sleeping. Rubbing her eyes, and with one arm under Faith's body, she carefully turned around and saw that the two of them were all alone on the platform.

'Tara and Dawn must be downstairs' thought Willow to herself, 'maybe Buffy and the others already arrived and they're taking care of them.'

Smiling to herself, she then turned back towards Faith and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hey" said Willow softly as she tried to wake Faith up, "I think they're here."

"Ummmm?" said Faith as she slowly opened one eye and smiled at Willow before pulling the redhead towards her and sleeping again.

"We gotta go to work you know" smiled Willow as she kissed Faith's forehead, "we should be getting the reports from the Prometheus scans today."

"An hour more?" mumbled Faith, "I'm just so exhausted."

"You alright?" asked Willow as she placed a hand on the Slayer's forehead. Once she did, she felt that her forehead was hot, "hey, looks like you have some high fever or something. Come on, let's get you back to the base. We should get Dr. Lam to take a good look at you."

"I'm fine, Red" said Faith as she started to cough and then she moved her body quickly to the other side and gave a large sneeze before she turned back to Willow and smiled at her, "I'm really fine, don't worry about me."

"No you're not, Faith" said Willow as she slowly got up and reached out her hand as Faith grabbed it as she slowly got up grumbling under her breath, "come on, follow me down the ladder slowly."

Once Willow reached the ground she stepped back and watched as Faith slowly climbed down in a tank top and shorts.

"Take your time" grinned Willow as she looked up at the brunette, "I like the view from here."

"Oh, I'll get you for waking me up so early" said Faith as she reached the ground. She then turned around and gave Willow a quick peck on the cheek before she held the redhead's hand and walked to the front door and into the house. It was then that they noticed something very unusual, Tara and Dawn were missing.

"Where are they?" asked Willow as she scratched her head, "I mean, I don't think they would have left without saying goodbye."

"Maybe they did?" said Faith as she shrugged her shoulders and went into the room she shared with Willow, "maybe we were so exhausted that we don't even remember them saying goodbye."

"But Dawn's supposed to be going off-world with SG22 today" said Willow, "she could have waited for us."

"Maybe you could call them?" said Faith as she suddenly grabbed a hold of the wall, which was when that Willow ran up to her and helped her lean on the cream coloured wall facing the bathroom.

"Later" said Willow as concern crept into her eyes as she looked at Faith who was breathing hard, her face was red and she started to have something that looked like a rash covering her arms, "we need to get you to the infirmary now!"

"Red" said Faith as she grabbed her head, "I… I'm alright… I just need to…."

"Faith" said Willow as she put one of her arms over her shoulder, "I'm ordering you to come with me, now."

"Yes, ma'am" said Faith as Willow helped her into the passenger side of her car before she ran to the driver's side and got in. After starting the car, she drove onto the main road before she sped off to Cheyenne Mountain, breaking most of the traffic laws along the way.

"Red" said Faith as she leaned back on the passenger seat, clearly uncomfortable as she rubbed her chest.

"Faith" said Willow as she placed a hand on her chest and started the healing process, "don't close your eyes, do you understand me? Faith! Do you understand?"

"Hurts" said Faith as the white light from Willow's hand seemed to have little effect, "Red, it hurts."

"Damn it" said Willow as she reached for her cell phone again and called the SGC. And although the phone was connected, there was no answer on the other line, "Hello? Hello? Walter? Anyone there?"

"Red" said Faith as she saw the front gate to the mountain, "where is everyone?"

"I don't know" said Willow as she got out and checked inside the guardhouse and found no one there. With no other choice in sight, she pressed the button that brought the gate up and ran back into the car before driving into the complex proper.

After parking the car, Willow ran to help Faith out of the passenger seat. Putting an arm around her shoulders, Willow helped Faith into the main lobby. As they were taking the lift down to the SGC proper, Faith started to cough harder and harder. It was just before the doors opened that Faith looked at her hand that was covering her mouth when she coughed.

Willow noticed Faith's eyes getting wider and wider in fear.

"Faith?" asked Willow, "what's going…."

Faith looked at Willow before showing her hands which were covered in spots of blood.

"No" said Willow worried as she looked at Faith. Once the doors to the lift opened, she carried Faith and ran as fast as she could through other personnel who she and Faith noticed where also coughing. Some were even on the floor leaning against the walls and panting. It was when she reached the infirmary that the both of them got the shock of their lives, the entire place was full. Beds were crammed into all the infirmary rooms, Isolation rooms and even some of the unused offices in the mountain according to Dr. Lam who ran over to Willow once she and Faith walked into the primary infirmary room.

"Major" said Dr. Lam as she brought a gurney, "place her on this, we'll find a way to make her comfortable."

"Comfortable?" asked Willow, "what? This is just flu right? I mean…."

"Major" said Dr. Lam, "you need to see General Landry… don't change, don't do anything… go now."

"How about Faith?" said Willow as she held onto the brunette's hands, "I can't leave her like this."

"Code Blue!" said a nurse on the far end of the room, "she's coding! Get a crash cart here now!"

"Major!" shouted Dr. Lam as she looked at Willow before running to the other patient, "get going now!"

"Red" said Faith as she started to struggle to breathe, "go."

Suddenly, the entire room started to shake.

"What the hell?" said Willow as she looked at Faith who nodded her head before she turned around and ran towards the General's office. As she was running out the infirmary and into the hallway, Willow felt the mountain itself shake again when there was a sudden explosion from behind her that threw her forward onto the floor into an adjacent hallway. Turning around after getting up slowly, she still felt the mountain shaking from what seemed to be an attack from an unknown enemy. Walking into the hallway she was in after she left the infirmary, she looked in horror at the plumes of smoke coming from what used to be the infirmary. Limping into the room, she saw that the explosion had taken out everything and everyone, including Dr. Lam, who was lying on one corner of the room with her body burnt to a crisp.

"Faith… Faith!" shouted Willow as she hurriedly limped towards an overturned gurney. As she limped to the other side of the gurney, she could only collapse onto her knees as she saw the half burnt body of Faith lying on the floor with her eyes wide open. With tears streaming down her face, Willow slowly closed the brunette's eyelids before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"I love you" said Willow as she whispered into Faith's ear, "I'll always love you."

Willow then got up and quickly passed by more burn victims and others who were coughing blood and just simply lying on the floor. It took her some time to get to the briefing room where the General was standing at the window overlooking the Stargate, alone.

"Sir" said Willow as she ran into the room, only to be shocked at the state of the General after he had turned around. She could see that he looked extremely weak, there was dried blood on his shirt and his eyes looked sunken. Willow ran over to him as he almost fell onto the floor, but she was able to get a hold of him in time and helped him to his regular seat at the head of the briefing room table.

"Major" said the General, "we failed."

"Sir?" asked Willow, "I don't even know what's going on."

"We failed, Major" said the General as he coughed blood and had trouble breathing, "we failed. All…. All current off-world…. teams have….. have been re… rerouted to Alpha, Gamma, Beta and Omega sites. Ordering you to.. to join… join Colonel Reynolds at Alpha Site."

"Sir" said Willow, "I can't go… I can help… what happened?"

"Too late" said the General as he looked at Willow, "order of General O'Neill, report to Alpha Site."

"But…" said Willow as General Landry clearly in pain turned around and cupped her face, "please, Sir. I can help."

"Orders stand, Major" said the General as he coughed again, "after you and Faith have gone through, we will be initiating the self-destruct. We'll take some of those bastards with us."

Suddenly, Willow hugged General Landry to prevent him from falling after she felt the mountain shake harder than before.

"What was…." Said Willow.

"Daedalus" said the General, "that was the Daedalus crashing into Colorado Springs. They're gone… they're all gone."

"Sir?" said Willow, "How? Who?"

"SG1" said the General, "they were on the Daedalus, together with SG11, SG25 and SG26. They were going to try and beat the Ori ships that arrived in our galaxy. But…. We failed."

"The Ori?" said Willow shocked, "here? They're here?"

"Go, Major" said the General as he tried to push Willow away.

"Sir" said Willow as she stood up, "but…."

Suddenly, Willow saw everything around her melt away. She found herself on a vast field with the skies coloured red. She saw strange ships that where firing what looked like orange tear shaped beam weapons into the Earth, destroying anything it came into contact with. Looking around her, she found that she was surrounded by bodies. As far as her eyes could see there were dead bodies littered all around her.

"What.. what kind of a joke is this?" said Willow to herself as she pinched her arm, "wake up….. damn, you wake up."

The redhead felt something fall onto her cheek, and then on her other cheek. She soon heard the sounds of rain drops hitting all the dead bodies around her. She felt the wetness of the liquid at it hit her head.

"Rain?" said Willow to herself as she felt more drops falling on her.

Wiping the drops that fell on her earlier, she looked at her fingers and noticed that it wasn't water falling onto her surroundings or on her, it was blood.

"No" said Willow as she brought the palms of her hands together as blood pooled in her palms before she separated her palms and stumbled back, "no."

It was then that Willow noticed one of the strange ships turn around and start moving towards her location. Unable to will her legs to move, the redhead looked on as the ship was almost on top of her before it stopped. Confused as to why the ship stopped, Willow then stood shocked as the ship fired the orange tear shaped beam directly at her. Closing her eyes and using her hands to cover her face, Willow screamed as she felt the heat of the beam first burning her clothes, before it instantly stripped off the flesh from her bones and then her bones themselves turned to ash.

**The Girls' House, 0300 hours.**

Willow and Faith snapped their eyes open at the same time and looked at each other in shock.

"Red?" whispered Faith as she gently caressed Willow's cheek, "what was that?"

"I… I…. are you really here?" asked Willow as Faith slowly raised her body on her elbow and looked behind the redhead.

"This is real" whispered Faith, "Dawn and Tara are deep asleep right next to you."

Willow then rolled to the other side and looked at Dawn who was sleeping on her side facing away from her. She then rolled back to her previous position and faced Faith.

"That.. that was one hell of a nightmare you had" said Faith, "I… damn…"

"I'm sorry" said Willow, "it's the link between us, the nightmare was so intense that you saw it too."

"It's alright" said Faith, "it's just that… I mean if that's a taste of what may happen, then…"

"We need to win" whispered Willow, "they must never reach Earth, we need to win."

"Maybe you should tell the General about this?" asked Faith, "have you told him about the previous dreams you had?"

"No" said Willow, "but you're right. I'll tell him today once we get in."

Faith then moved forward and kissed Willow on her cheek just as the both of them noticed the lights of a vehicle coming up the driveway.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you" whispered Willow as she slowly sat up, followed by Faith who by now was already standing up and extending her hand to help Willow.

"You did your best" said Faith, "'sides, it was only a nightmare."

"I'll give up everything for you, you know that right?" asked Willow as she covered both Tara and Dawn with the unused side of the large blanket, "to save you, I'd give up my life."

"Don't talk like that" whispered Faith as she turned back and looked at Willow just as she was getting ready to go down the ladder, "you said it yourself, if you tried to heal someone with a major injury.. or someone who's near death, it could kill you. Do you really think that I would want to live without you?"

"But you'd live" said Willow softly as she walked towards Faith, stepping only when Dawn shifted her body and placed an arm over Tara's shoulder, "I'd do the same for Dawn."

"Red" said Faith as she let go of the side of the ladder and walked towards Willow, "promise me you won't do something as stupid as that."

"Faith" replied Willow in a whisper.

"Promise me" whispered Faith as she held Willow's hips and moved her closer, "promise me."

"I can't" said Willow as Faith gave a small frown on her face, "I can't make that promise."

Faith closed her eyes and nodded her head. She knew through the link she shared with Willow that continuing with this was going to go nowhere.

"Alright" sighed Faith as the both of them heard someone knocking on the main door, "I guess we should go downstairs huh?"

"Yeah" whispered Willow, "don't be mad at me.

"I'm not" replied Faith as she held Willow's hand and walked towards the ladder again, "just… just don't make any drastic decisions if anything does happen to me, or to Dawn. At least promise me that."

"Alright" said Willow as she kissed Faith.

"Good" said Faith as she got onto the ladder and started to step down as they heard even more knocking. Once she had reached the ground, Faith stepped back and watched Willow climb down with a grin plastered on her face.

"What?" asked Willow as she continued down the ladder when she sensed Faith looking at her.

"Nothing" said Faith as Willow reached the ground, "I was just enjoying the view."

Willow grinned at Faith before holding her hand and walking over to the front of the house where she saw a blue car parked next to hers and Faith's, with five women standing near the main entrance.

"Hey B" said Faith as she and Willow walked towards the small group.

"Buff" said Willow as Buffy gave the redhead a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Congrats, Will" said Buffy as she tightened her hug, "I know you told me over the phone, but… I prefer it like this."

"Vi, Kennedy" said Faith as she gave each of the girls a hug, "everything went alright?"

"Yeah" said Buffy as she released Willow from her hug, "we had… something.. go down in Denver."

"Must have been bad" said Willow as she opened the door and let everyone in.

Buffy looked at Willow with one eyebrow raised, as if wondering if the redhead knew about what they were doing in Denver.

"Don't worry" said Willow, "I've got no idea what happened in Denver… I know it's all 'need to know' stuff, and I don't need to know. Just said that it must have been something big since the BPRI sent two Slayers and some of the more senior Potentials, plus one we haven't met yet."

"Oh" said Buffy as she shook her head and introduced the unknown Potential to both Faith and Willow, "this is Satsu."

"Nice to meet you" said Satsu as she gave a small bow to Willow and Faith.

"Same here" said Willow as she returned the bow, before Faith accompanied Satsu into the house, leaving Willow and Buffy alone outside.

"Glad to know you're alright" said Willow.

"Thanks" smiled Buffy, "is Dawn…?"

"She and Tara are asleep in the viewing platform upstairs" said Willow as she pointed to the roof, "we were all lying down stargazing… and then we fell asleep."

"Oh" said Buffy as she and Willow walked into the house.

"If you guys are hungry" said Willow as she led Buffy to the kitchen, "we've got some of Faith's grilled steaks, and Tara's mashed potatoes. She made some extra for you guys."

"Where's Tara?" asked Kennedy.

"Sleeping on the viewing platform upstairs with Dawn" said Buffy.

"I'm guessing that you guys must be tired?" said Willow as she turned to Buffy who nodded her head, "how about you guys get something to eat and then get some sleep. I don't think Angel's that much of a slave driver to make you drive the whole morning tired."

"Kennedy" said Buffy as she looked back at the newest Slayer, "call Angel. Tell him that we'll set off later in the morning. We'll be staying at Willow's place."

"Right" said Kennedy as she took out a cell phone and dialled the BPRI.

"Hey Red" said Faith as she handed Willow her secure phone from their room, "your phone was vibrating, you must have some missed calls."

"Shit" said Willow under her breath as she looked at Buffy, "I gotta call back… will you guy be alright?"

"Yeah" said Buffy when the phone rang again.

"Alright" said Willow as she walked over to her room just as she connected the call and closed the door.

**The Girls' House, 0345 hours.**

It was ten minutes since Willow went into her room to talk to whoever it was that was calling her. IN the meantime, Faith and the others were all seated at the dining table having some of the steak and the mashed potatoes that Tara had made earlier, and kept in the oven. As Faith was talking to Buffy, she heard the door open to hers and Willow's shared room and saw the red head in a black T-Shirt, jeans and an Air Force wind breaker.

"Red?" asked Faith as she and the others looked at the redhead, "what's going on?"

"I'm needed back at the mountain" said Willow, "kinda urgent."

_Faith: "What's going on?"_

_Willow: "Got data back from the Prometheus. That was Dr. Lee on the line, he checked the data and found something interesting. He wants me as a second set of eyes."_

_Faith: "Need me to come?"_

_Willow: "I'll be fine. Don't worry. You didn't get a good night's sleep because of my nightmare, so you get some sleep. I'll be back as soon as possible."_

"You really have to go?" asked Buffy as she looked at her wrist watch, "this early in the morning?"

"Sorry Buff" said Willow, "one of the satellites that supply much of the East coast with their favourite TV channels is on the fitz. So they need me to come in and troubleshoot. The same problem may happen to the ones that supply the west coast with their favourite channels."

"Sounds boring" said Kennedy as she bit a piece of steak while looking at Willow and then at Buffy, "this is why you held her? For TV stations? I don't get what so classified…"

"Kennedy" said Buffy as she glanced at Willow who shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah" said Willow as she put on her boots, "but that's my life now… boring.. boring... but then again, unless you want interrupted TV when you reach home…."

"Red" said Faith as she got off her chair and ran to Willow as she reached the door, "call me once everything is alright?"

"Sure" smiled Willow as she kissed Faith before opening the door and running to her car.

Faith looked on as Willow reversed her car, and then drove off out of the driveway. The brunette then turned around and walked back to the table and talked with Buffy and the others, while glaring at Kennedy.

**Science Lab One, SGC, 0430 hours.**

Willow had changed into her BDU's after washing her face to remove the cobwebs that were still in her eyes. However, before heading to meet with Dr. Lee, she went to the Mess Hall and got two large cups of coffee. Once she had the coffee in her hands, she walked to Science Lab One where Dr. Lee was sitting over a computer console sleeping with his head laying on one of his hands.

"Hey Doc" said Willow as she put one cup of coffee next to Dr. Lee who had instantly jerked awake and looked around.

"Major" said Dr. Lee as he looked at a smiling Willow who motioned towards the cup of coffee in front of him, "oh, thanks." He then took a long sip of the steamy liquid before he put the cup down and motioned towards his computer console.

"What have we got, doc?" said Willow as she grabbed a seat and sat next to the scientist.

"Well" said Dr. Lee, "as you know, the Prometheus was conducting a planet-wide search for quantum mirror and ZPM power emissions."

"Yeah" said Willow as she nodded her head, "and.."

"Well" said Dr. Lee as he pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and a world map appeared on the computer screen and blue and orange dots started to appear, "the orange dots are readings with probable ZPM emissions, and the blue dots are probable Quantum Mirror energy emissions."

"Oh dear God" said Willow as she looked at the computer screen with her eyes wide opened.

"I wasn't sure" said Dr. Lee as he pointed to one part of the screen after he zoomed into the map of the United States and stopped until he got to a map of the whole of Sunnydale, "but you're from Sunnydale, right?"

"Yea" said Willow quietly as she pointed at the blue dot and some numbers that appeared next to it, "and look at those energy emissions, and it encompasses the entire city… but how? I mean if it's true, then the power requirements must be massive.. where's it getting its power from to remain open like that."

"Actually we found both power emissions" replied Dr. Lee as he zoomed out of the map of Sunnydale, "we found a ZPM emission from an area maybe an hour's drive outside of Sunnydale."

"That's just desert" said Willow as she pointed at the screen, "and if there's an outpost there, then it would be underground, or else someone would have seen it."

"We need Prometheus to run a deep scan of the area" continued Willow, "if there really is an outpost there, then it should have ring transporters like the one in Antarctica."

"Hopefully" said Dr. Lee as he zoomed the map out again, "we've got additional Mirror emissions from Cleveland, Easter Island, Rome, and Abuja. But we're just measuring emissions, we can't be sure if there really is some type of Quantum Mirror in these places, including Sunnydale, without actually going there to check it out."

"Right, and check this out. The ZPM emissions coming from outside Sunnydale include the Death Valley National Park, Nairobi, outside of Mogadishu, near Kartoum in Sudan, Outside of Awbari, Libya, in the middle of the Australian Outback, and Glastonbury" said Willow, "must be the Glastonbury Tor cavern."

"Could be" said Dr. Lee, "it's probably powered by a ZPM, but we still haven't been able to find it yet."

"Wait a second" said Willow as she pointed at an orange dot on the screen, "is that in the Pacific Ocean?"

"Looks like it" said Dr. Lee, "but the readings seem lower that the rest of the ZPM readings."

"Wouldn't be surprised if there's a shield covering that outpost" said Willow as Dr. Lee nodded.

"Getting to the outposts, if those really are the continental outposts, in Sunnydale and Death Valley would be relatively easy" continued Willow, "we already have permission for the Glastonbury cavern. The others would be more of a.. how can I put it nicely… political minefield? Decisions will be made by the people out of our pay range."

"That's true" said Dr. Lee as he yawned.

"How about you do get some sleep" said Willow as she looked at Dr. Lee, "we can check this out again later in the morning."

"Right" said Dr. Lee as he rubbed his eyes and got off his seat, "I'll go get some shut-eye in my quarters."

"Alright" nodded Willow as she took his place, "good night, Doc"

"Night, Major" said Dr. Lee as he walked out of the lab.

**Science Lab One, SGC, 0730 hours**

"Major" said General Landry as he walked into the lab and found Willow sleeping with her forehead on the table.

"Ummmmm?" mumbled Willow as the General tapped her shoulder, "no mom, I don't want the frogs to chase me."

"Major?" said the General again.

"Sir?" said Willow as she snapped her eyes open and quickly stood at attention once she saw the General looking at her, "sorry, Sir."

"At ease, Major" said the General, "I heard you were in the lab since 0430 hours, and hadn't left."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow as she looked at the report she was writing just before she fell asleep, "the Prometheus found some sources of Mirror and ZPM emissions. I was actually writing up a report when I fell asleep."

"Well" said the General, "After you're done with the report, I want you to freshen up and then give Miss Lehane a call to come in early. Once Dr. Jackson is awake and Colonel Mitchell has come in, we'll meet in the briefing room. SG1 will be sent off-world today."

"Sir?" asked Willow as she felt mixed emotions coming from the General, "is everything alright?"

"No" said the General, "we just heard from the Tok'ra."

"Sir?" said Willow, "what did they say?"

"Since 0100 this morning" said the General before he left, "forty three different planets have been visited by Priors. It's begun."

**Gateroom, SGC, 1000 hours.**

"Hey Buff" said Willow in her full tactical gear as she used one of the base phones to call Buffy, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to get back home."

"It's alright" said Buffy who was sitting in the dining room at their home, "I'm actually just waiting on Tara to get ready, then we'll be leaving for Sunnydale."

"Still" said Willow as she leaned on the wall in the hallway outside the Gateroom as Colonel Mitchell and Daniel just passed her by, "I mean, we've still got his whole channel mess to fix up, plus there's a report about sunspot activity…. so yeah."

"Will" smiled Buffy on the other line, "it's alright. Just make sure our channels are back up will ya? Kennedy already threatened to stay in your house if we don't have it back again by the time we get to Sunnydale."

"Right" said Willow, "drive safe."

"I will" said Buffy, "we'll drop Dawn off on the way out of Colorado Springs."

"Thanks" said Willow as Faith and Vala passed her, "I'll see you later then."

"Yea" said Buffy as she disconnected the call and put her phone back into her pocket.

Willow placed the phone down and walked towards the Gateroom behind Faith and Vala.

"Major" said the Colonel as Willow stood next him, "read anything from our guest?"

"No sr" said Willow, "she must have heard something about me from the personnel here, because she's not thinking out loud."

"Can you read her mind?" whispered the Colonel.

"Are you ordering me to, Sir?" asked Willow.

"Unless it makes you uncomfortable" said the Colonel.

"Sorry, Sir" said Willow, "usually unless it's an emergency or of its an enemy, I prefer not to read others minds without their consent."

"Very well then" said the Colonel.

"Can you mentally link us?" asked the Colonel.

_Willow: "Done, Sir."_

_Mitchell: "This is just unnerving sometimes."_

_Willow: "We could use the link in only emergencies?"_

_Mitchell: "Let's do that. But keep us all connected still, and I'll try not to think too loud."_

_Vala: "Why Colonel, I never thought you….."_

"Major" said the Colonel, "take her out of the link."

"Sorry, Sir" smiled Willow, "you asked to connect everyone, so that's what I did."

"Alright Walter" said the Colonel as he looked back at the control room, "dial up P8X-412."

Once the wormhole was established Willow and the others walked through the event horizon and arrived at P8X-412.

**Planet designation P8X-412, four days later.**

It has been four days since SG1 arrived at the planet, four days since Vala admitted she came back to the planet to take whatever riches she had collected during her time as the host to the Goa'uld Qetesh, four days since she was forced to admit to the people of the planet that she was not a god and two days since she was put on trial for crimes against the people in a 'Mal Doran', a trial system Vala developed when she came back to the planet after the Tok'ra took out her symbiote.

Faith sat down on the ground with her head in her hands as she recalled how during the trial a Prior had come through the gate. The same Prior who had said that he would return after having visited the people of the planet three or four days ago. She recalled that the people were split into two factions; one faction were for converting tor Origin and praying to the Ori, while the others didn't want to have to do anything with any gods, false or otherwise.

She remembered that Daniel, who spoke up on behalf of Vala, gave arguments against viewing the Ori as gods; stating that they were simply ascended beings with a greater level of knowledge and higher technology. However, the more shocking part was when Vala and Daniel saw the Prior for the first time and recognized him as the one who burned Vala alive when they were in the Ori galaxy, when they used the communication stones with the Ancient device found in Glastonbury Tor.

"You doubt the power of the Ori?" said the Prior as he faced Daniel and pointed at a man they had met before, Vachna, who one of the supporters of the Priors and the leading voice for converting to Origin.

"No" said Daniel, "but I understand how they got it, and because I do, I'm not willing to abandon my own free will and worship them for it."

"The Ori healed this man, this man that was sick" said the Prior as he placed his hand on Vachna's forehead, "this man who could barely walk."

"This man was healed through knowledge" said Daniel, "we have medicine. We have tools that can do much the same thing."

Daniel then pointed to one of the Goa'uld healing devices on a table in the courtyard where the Mal Doran was taking place.

"This device has the power to heal if you know how to use it. But not by magical power" said Daniel, "It's called technology!"

"Technology" said the Prior as he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yes. Knowledge and understanding of the way things work. Of the science of the universe" said Daniel as he motioned to everyone in the courtyard.

"Maybe so" said the Prior, "but consider this. There are two men, one is starving and the other has a plentiful crop. Is it not wrong for the fortunate man to horde his harvest? Should he not share with his hungry brother?"

Willow and the other started to look around concerned as the crowd started whispering and nodding to each other at the Prior's words.

"It is the same with 'knowledge and understanding'" continued the Prior, "as you have said, the Ori have a greater understanding of the universe, but most importantly, they are willing share it with us, out of their love for us, their creation. Only fools would turn away."

"Just because the Ori know more than we do, doesn't make them gods" said Daniel, they are beings who were once like you and me, but they evolved. They learned of humanity's potential. Eventually, over time, they used that knowledge to shed their physical bodies and live as energy on another…higher plane of existence."

"You are all children of the Ori, but you have been raised by evil" said the Prior as Willow rolled her eyes and stood up and walked towards Daniel, "the true nature of the universe has been kept from you by powers that would have you stray from the Path of Origin. It is time to open your eyes! Let Origin show you the way."

Azdak, the leader of the other faction, looked as if he was considering what the Prior was saying. SG1 and Vala could see that the villagers were all listening intently, some with curiosity, some still bowing their heads. Daniel turned around and walked the length of the hall away from the Ori passing Willow.

"You're right" said Willow as she looked at the Prior, "Maybe hoarding knowledge is wrong. But then again, maybe it's not. Maybe, learning something for yourself is part of the journey to enlightenment.  
But killing someone for not worshiping you, regardless of your power, is wrong. Very wrong. Knowledge is power, but how you use that power defines whether you are good, or evil."

"I see we have found one of the embodiments of evil" said the Prior as he walked towards Willow before he turned around and started to walk away, "the choice is yours. Walk the path or fall to the will of great evil. The choice… is yours."

"No" said Vachna as he ran to the Prior and kneeled in front of him, "I beg of you, give us another chance. Please, spare us all."

"Believe in the power of the Ori" said the Prior as he put his hand again on Vachna's head and looked around at the inhabitants of the planet, "or be laid down in the dust."

That was then, and now, as Faith rubbed her face with her hands; she stood up again and walked between the numerous numbers of inhabitants who had come down with a mysterious sickness as soon as the Prior had left the planet through the Stargate. As Faith approached Dr. Lam and some of the other medical units from the SGC, she recalled that Vachna, the man the Prior had touched was the first one to fall ill. They had brought Vala out of her jail cell to help save him using the healing device, which at first seemed to have worked. But then more and more people started falling sick and the healing device couldn't keep up with the number of people who were going into shock before anyone could do anything. Eventually, even the healing device had failed.

As Faith walked past those lying down, she saw how everything looked so similar to the dream she had shared with Willow. Faith closed her eyes when she thought about Willow, and how they had to depend on her healing ability to at try and save more people.

She recalled that even Colonel Mitchell had been affected by the mysterious sickness, and when Willow had heard that.. she immediately rushed into the room he was being held in. Faith had tried to stop her from exerting herself but nothing could stop the redhead.

"Dr. Lam" said Willow as she kneeled beside the Colonel, "how is he?"

"Not good" said Dr. Lam as she inserted some antibiotics into his body, "his temperature has skyrocketed, he's having chest pains, stomach pains and he's having trouble breathing."

"Sir" said Willow as she placed her hands on the Colonel's chest, "you'll be fine."

"Major" said Dr. Lam as she held Willow's hands which were shaking, "how many did you heal?"

"Me and Vala?" asked Willow as she kneeled down on both knees, "maybe…. I…. I…. I mean…."

"Major?" said Dr. Lam, "how are you feeling?"

"This body will heal" said Willow as she looked at Dr. Lam, "you have my medical reports from the Asgard, so you know this body can heal itself."

"Major" said Dr. Lam as Willow interrupted her.

"Doc" said Willow, "please check his vitals."

Willow started to breathe hard as the white light emanated from her hands as she slowly healed Colonel Mitchell.

"His vitals are improving" said Dr. Lam as she looked at Willow who was already panting.

"A few more seconds" said Willow just as Faith had come in and ran over to the redhead.

"Hey" said Willow as she finished the healing process and collapsed into Faith's arms.

"Major?" said Colonel Mitchell before he looked at Dr. Lam, "Doc? Get these things of me."

"Dr. Lam" said Faith as Willow lay her head on the Slayer's shoulder, "she's burning up."

"Major" said Dr. Lam as Willow opened her eyes again.

"HI ma'am" said Willow as she smiled and nuzzled her head into Faith's neck, "I'd just like one more night, as long as I'm away from any frogs, or tadpoles… or a frogpole or a tadrog… you know?"

"Major" said Dr. Lam, "I need you to lie down."

"No" said Willow as she widened her eyes and looked at the entrance of the building they were in, "the Prior, he's back. Faith, I need to be there."

"NO!" shouted Dr. Lam as she quickly calmed down, "you will stay here…. That's an order."

"Doc" said Willow, "I need to help stop him."

"Colonel" said the Doctor as she turned to Colonel Mitchell who had gotten off his bed, "she's sick…. She's got whatever this is, and her body's not healing itself. If it was, then she'd would have been alright by now."

"Colonel" said Willow, "I can help.. I need to help."

"Come on" said Colonel Mitchell as he put one of Willow's arms around his shoulder and helped her up, "lets go and help then, that's the spirit."

"Miss Lehane" said Dr. Lam after a few minutes of helping other patients with Faith's help, "she needs medical care. You know what will happen if she pushes herself."

"I'll convince her to get back" said Faith as she got up and walked to catch up to Willow and Colonel Mitchell.

A few minutes earlier, the Prior who had caused the mysterious sickness had returned to the village only to be faced by Vachna, who had begged him to cure everyone, and by Vala and Daniel.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Daniel as he motioned to all the sick around him.

"From the smallest seed of doubt springs forth a mighty poisonous tree of evil" said the Prior.

"Yeah, all right, cut the crap" said Daniel as he stepped forward, "this is my fault, all right? I'm the one who told these people if they didn't bow down to you, bow down to 'the Ori', you might just give up and go away. Well I was wrong. I understand now. You don't have to kill them to prove a point to me."

"No Daniel" said Vala as she raised her weapon at the Prior, "no more talking to the Ori or to this Prior. Heal them now…. Heal the people of this village now."

"Only their faith can heal them now" said the Prior.

"Then you are useless to us" said Vala as she raised her weapon and fired at the Prior.

Everyone looked on in shock at the rounds that simply stopped in mid-air just before they went through the Prior's chest. They watched as the Prior smiled and made no move, but a few seconds later the smile disappeared from the Prior's face when he noticed the rounds were still hanging in mid-air. It was then that everyone in the village started whispering when they saw Willow walk up with Colonel Mitchell behind Vala, Daniel and Teal'c.

"You feel it don't you" said Willow, one arm around Colonel Mitchell and another arm raised, "you're trying to stop the rounds, but you can't.. you're finding it hard."

"The Ori will show everyone the path to enlightenment" said the Prior as he looked at Willow, "the ones who are evil, will be burned in the fires of damnation."

"Right" said Willow as her nose started to bleed.

Willow felt a push back on her telekinesis and the Prior attacking her mental defences.

"Colonel" said Willow as she started to feel a large telekinetic pressure as the crystal in the Prior's staff started to get brighter and brighter, "get away."

"Major?" said the Colonel.

"Get away, sir!" said Willow as she telekinetically pushed away the Colonel, just as she was sent flying backwards and slammed into the desert sand.

"In the end" said the Prior as he walked past Daniel and the others who were thrown aside telekinetically, "Evil will always be defeated."

The Prior walked up to where Willow was coughing and had grabbed her chest in pain from the illness that she knew had affected her as well.

"The Ori" said the Prior as he telekinetically picked up Willow and hung her up in the air with her hands raised to her sides.

"RED!" shouted Faith as she ran towards Willow.

The Prior looked at Faith and smiled before turning back to Willow, who was already having difficultly breathing, as she gathered balls of energy on the palms of her hands and aimed it at the Prior.

"No" said Vachna as he ran in between Willow and the Prior forcing Willow to dissipate the energy in case she hit the villager, "please do not let their evil deeds doom us. We all bow to the power of the Ori."

"No" said Willow as she struggled to breathe, "the.. the Ori are not gods. Don't…"

"Silence" said the Prior as he telekinetically flung Willow into the building where Faith had just come out from. The Slayer could only look on helplessly as Willow flew over her and crashed through the door, and into the room where Dr. Lam was helping more patients.

"Major!" said Dr. Lam as she rushed to Willow and gave a small smile when she felt a pulse, although the redhead was unconscious.

The Prior could only smile at the shocked Faith as he tapped his staff onto the ground as the crystal on top gave off a brilliant white light that shone through the entire village.

"Hallowed are the Ori" said the Prior as Dr. Lam noticed that once the light washed over Willow, she started to feel better and only then did her injuries start to instantly heal, however she was still unconscious from the impact of hitting the wall.

"Hallowed are the Ori" said the villagers as they bowed down in reverence to the Prior.

As Faith ran back to the building were the medical unit was stationed, the same one that Willow had gone through, she was shocked that not only were the sick suddenly healed; but even the dead had returned to life.

'What the hell?' thought Faith to herself as she turned around and saw the same scenes of jubilation everywhere.

Meanwhile, back at the village, the Prior started to walk towards the Stargate. As he passed the Colonel, Daniel, Vala and Teal'c, he turned towards them and smirked.

"Tell others of what you have seen today" said the Prior as he turned around and walked off.

TBC.

 


	85. The Ori Beachhead

**Silver Creek, Minnesota, three miles away from General O'Neill's cabin, 1330 hours.**

As Willow slowly walking towards the edge of the cliff, she stopped a few feet from the edge and looked at the view from where she was standing. She could see the General's cabin in the distance; it appeared as a tiny spot among the trees. Speaking of the trees, she looked around and saw trees as far as the eyes could see. Then she walked over the edge of the cliff and looked down at the crystal blue water of the lake at the bottom of the cliff. She arrived here wanting some time alone a day ago, and she found this place after General O'Neill had texted her about it. So yesterday morning she woke up early and hiked up to the edge of the lake where she eventually found herself meditating the way she used to when she had first joined the SGC. She remembered the techniques that Teal'c and then later on the Nox had showed her and she wanted to do those techniques again. After a few hours of silent meditation, Willow saw teenagers jumping of the cliff and into the waters below. She thought they were enjoying it and told herself that the next day, she'd be the one to try it out.

And today's the day. Willow took a few steps towards the edge after she had backed away initially after discovering how high up she really was.

"What's wrong with me?" said Willow to herself, "I've flown fighters that go higher than this, hell I've flown the new F-302 prototype in space. I can do this."

Willow closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before she jumped off the cliff. She enjoyed the rush of falling through the air as the wind went through her hair and over her bikini covered body as she fell feet first. What it seemed minutes to her, it took only a few seconds for the redhead to slice through the calm of the water before she swam back up to the surface. All she could do was scream in happiness that she actually did a cliff jump before she swam back to the shore of the lake.

After drying off, she wrapped the towel around herself and packed the blanket she had brought along with her before she started heading back to the cabin. While heading back to the General's Cabin, Willow couldn't help but think about the incident at P8X-412 which was the primary reason she had asked General Landry for a three day leave. What happened had left an impression on her, and Willow and the others knew that the Priors would be difficult to fight… but '412 showed that the redhead was still relatively inexperienced in using her own Ancient powers. She remembered how depressed she was in having had such a massive failure occur in front of the very people that SG1 was there to protect, she couldn't even concentrate during the briefing where she kept on biting her own nails.

It was then that Dr. Lam had ordered her to take this break, away from the SGC… away from everybody so that the redhead could center herself and come back prepared with a new resolve to beat the Priors somehow.

Another thing that had concerned Willow was that she was easily affected by what Dr. Lam and Daniel had dubbed the Prior Plague. She recalled Dr. Lam telling her that she had probably overextended the use of her healing abilities like what happened to Ayiana back in Antarctica, when SG1 was infected with a similar plague.

"The difference is" Dr. Lam had told her, "Ayiana already had the virus in her, but the virus infected you since your own healing ability was weakened after you restored the health of some of the infected."

"Right" Willow had said softly.

"Look at it this way" said Dr. Lam as she leaned forward, "your healing ability is like a ships energy shield. It's been protecting you from the virus, injuries, illness and what not. Basically that's the reason why you haven't been sick at all since getting this new body, I mean other than the plague; the Ancients were in perfect health. And that fact is in the Atlantis database, I saw the medical records of most of the Ancients which attest to that fact. But, at least it's my view, when you use your healing power it transfers energy from helping your own body, to helping another body. That makes your own body susceptible to illnesses, except this time the illness that you just happened to get is similar to the one that the Ancients seemed to have suffered from."

As Willow walked along the trail leading back to the cabin, she stopped when she came to a large rock that lay on the side of the trail. Closing her eyes, she mentally made sure that there was no one else in her immediate vicinity. Once she made sure that she was alone, Willow picked up the rock using her telekinesis.

'Not that heavy' thought Willow to herself as she spun the rock around before she closed her eyes again and concentrated. A few seconds later, she had heard a 'pop' sound which led her to open her eyes again only to see that the rock was broken into several pieces.

"Good" said Willow to herself as she dropped the broken pieces onto the sides of the trail and started walking again after making sure one more time that she was alone, 'no more bleeding.'

As she got closer to the cabin, Willow noticed smoke coming out of the chimneys. Instead of being concerned or cautious, Willow smiled as she felt a familiar warmth go through her body. The same warmth that indicated Faith was close by.

"Hey" smiled Willow as she opened the door and walked in, "what are you doing here?"

"I know you wanted to be alone" said Faith as she got off the couch and walked up to Willow and kissed the redhead, "I decided that one day should be enough for you and so, I came today."

"You couldn't stay away could you?" grinned Willow as Faith removed her towel and let it fall to the wooden floor.

"I could never stay away for too long" said Faith as she looked down at Willow's bikini, "you do realize that I love blue?"

"Down girl" said Willow laughing.

"I'm glad you're laughing" said Faith as she kissed the redhead again before she led Willow to the shower where the brunette stood outside in the hallway with the bathroom door open and Willow took a hot shower, "I talked to the General before I came up here. He wanted to come but apparently he has a meeting with Big-G. Daniel has been spending time with Anya before she has to leave, and… oh… it looks like the connection with Vala is lessening."

"Really?" asked Willow as she popped her head out.

"Yeah" said Faith, "they can be separated for more than a few hours now, although Daniel still gets dizzy."

"That's some good news" said Willow.

"Dawn, Major Hailey and SG3 will be sent to the Sunnydale desert next month to check up on the Ancient outpost" said Faith as Willow turned off the shower head, "and SG22 and SG25 will be sent to Death Valley National Park to check out the other outpost."

"That's cool" said Willow, "can't wait to get first crack on any new tech they find."

"You and Sam" said Faith, "nerds."

"Hey" said Willow as she threw her wet towel at the brunette, "speak for yourself…. Geek."

All Faith could do was grin as she handed Willow a red tank top and shorts.

"What about Teal'c?" asked Willow, "and Colonel Mitchell?"

"The big guy said that he has to go back to Dakara" replied Faith, "while Cam said he's got more mission reports to read."

"Yeah" said Willow as she put her clothes on, after which she put her arm around Faith's waist as the both of them walked over to the couch, "that man really did read all of SG1's mission reports."

"That's what he said" said Faith, "I didn't believe him at first, and then he told me about many obscure missions that you and the others went on before I joined. He even memorized the obscure ones after I joined the SGC."

"He's good like that" said Willow as she put both her feet under her after she sat on the couch, and placed her head on Faith's shoulders, "General O'Neill hand-picked him to lead SG1."

"How are you?" asked Faith as she kissed the top of Willow's head.

"I'm fine… I mean I will be fine… I… we have to be fine" said Willow, "we need to be better than fine."

"You need to improve on that Counter Measure device" said Faith, "it still gives me nightmares, but you and Dr. Lee have to get it to work. At least work longer."

"We will" said Willow as she yawned.

"Sleepy?" asked Faith.

"Yea" squeaked Willow, "do you mind if I sleep here? Just for a little while?"

"Sleep" said Faith, "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Oh" said Willow as she quickly got up before she ran into her room.

"Red?" asked Faith as Willow walked back and sat down next to her again.

"I went for a swim" said Willow as she took slipped the engagement ring back onto her finger, "so I took it off, I didn't want to lose it."

"Go to sleep" said Faith as she held Willow's hand and laced her fingers between the redheads, "when you wake up, we'll go out or something."

"Sure" said Willow as she quickly fell asleep while Faith lay her head on the top of Willow's head and rubbed circles on her back.

**Science Lab One, SGC, two weeks later, 0730 hours.**

Three days at the General's cabin were more than enough for both Willow and Faith to relax, and for the redhead to come to terms that although she may not be as experienced as the Priors in the use of her abilities, she still could do more in other ways to help beat them back. That was the thought that led to Willow and Dr. Lee finishing a revamped copy of the counter measure device, which Dr. Lee and Colonel Mitchell dubbed the Anti-Prior Weapon, in record time.

"Ready Doc?" asked Colonel Mitchell as he and Faith stood waiting in the observation deck as Willow faced a table that held some weights from the gym.

"Ready" said Dr. Lee as he went to a corner of the small room and stood next to the table that held the familiar device that looked like two black Frisbees joined together.

"Major?" said the Colonel.

"Ready, Sir" said Willow as she looked back at the Colonel, who nodded his go ahead.

"Major, this would be a test of your telekinetic abilities" said Dr. Lee, "umm…. if you could please lift the weights."

"Done" said Willow as she lifted all the weights without any problems, "you do realize that Teal'c will be pissed that these weights are missing from the gym?"

"He'll be fine" said Faith as she talked into the intercom, "besides, after you're done here we have a game to go to. Remember? It's supposed to be the boys versus the girls?"

"Right" said Willow as she looked at Dr. Lee, "Activate it Doc."

"Alright" said Dr. Lee as he pressed a button on the top of the device and a blue light that went round the circumference of the Frisbee like device activated.

"Doc?" asked Colonel Mitchell as he saw the doctor pick up what looked like a remote control that lay next to the device.

"As you know" said Dr. Lee, "the device goes through a range of ultra-sonic frequencies. This remote is used to activate those pre-set frequency ranges or input manual ones in case the presets don't work."

"I knew that" said Colonel Mitchell.

"Sure" grinned Faith.

"Doc" said Willow as she fixed her concentration on the weights, "these things are getting heavier."

"Good" said Dr. Lee, "means it's working. Now let me change the frequency… and…."

"Nope" said Willow smiling, "I'm not having any trouble now."

"Right" replied Dr. Lee as he switched to a different frequency, "how about now?"

"Still nothing" replied Willow just as General Landry walked into the observation deck.

"Major" said the General as he looked through the bulletproof glass, "how's the test?"

"It's going, sir" said Willow as she looked back, "it kinda worked once before, but it didn't have the desired effect we were looking for."

"How about this?" asked Dr. Lee as he pressed another butting on the remote.

"Woah" said Willow as she raised her other arm as the weights which were floating on top on the table dipped down suddenly before she raised them up again, "ok, now they're really heavy."

"Ok, ok" said Dr. Lee excitedly and he pressed a few more buttons, "and now?"

"Woah" said Willow jumping back as the weights dropped hard onto the table, breaking it in two before it hit the concrete floor hard.

"That did it" grinned Dr. Lee as he and Willow looked at each other.

"Major?" said both the the Colonel and General Landry as they spoke into the intercom system, "you alright?"

"Yes, Sirs" said Willow as she tried to telekinetically lift the weights again, "I can't pick them up."

"Can you read our thoughts?" asked Faith, "how about through our link?"

"Nothing" said Willow as she shook her head.

"What am I thinking about?" asked General Landry.

"I… I… don't know, Sir" said Willow, "really, I can't read anything. It's like your minds are hidden from me."

"Your emphatic abilities?" asked Dr. Lee, "are those working?"

"I can sense you're excited" said Willow as she concentrated on creating the ball of energy on her palm unsuccessfully, "so yeah, I'm guessing that those are working perfectly. But my telekinesis, and my telepathy are out of order. This means that my healing abilities and my energy blast things would also be out of order."

"Which means that one of our big guns would be out of commission if we use that device against a Prior" said Colonel Mitchell as he whispered to General Landry while the both of them watched Willow shake Dr. Lee's hand, "well if it works against a Prior."

"I think she's willing to take the risk" said General Landry.

"I agree" said Faith as she watched Willow and Dr. Lee adjust some of the settings on top of the device, "besides, she's still a good fighter without her abilities."

"Didn't mean to say she wasn't" said Colonel Mitchell, "it's just that I'm worried that the device won't work against the Priors at that particular setting, but it would nullify her powers. Even if that occurs for a split second before we find the frequency that affects the Priors as well, they could use their abilities and make short work of her while she's powerless."

"I think she knows that" said Faith as she looked at Colonel Mitchell, "but the question is, how long will this upgraded device affect her, and them."

"The reports said that the previous device lasted for a little more than three hours" said Colonel Mitchell as Faith nodded her head.

"Let's hope this one lasts for a bit longer than that" said the General as he pressed the intercom button and congratulated Willow and Dr. Lee before he nodded at Faith and the Colonel, and left the room.

"Major" said the Colonel as he pressed the intercom button, "bring that device with you to the basketball court, let's give it a real world test."

"Of course, Sir" said Willow.

**Basketball Court, SGC, Level Twenty One, 1145 hours.**

After Willow had placed the device on the floor of the basketball court in a safe corner, she ran to where SG1 and Vala were gathered so that they could break up into teams. Not wanting it to be the boys against the girls, Colonel Mitchell separated every one into two teams with Willow, Daniel and Vala in one team and the Colonel, Faith and Teal'c in the other team.

As they started the game, Willow couldn't help but smile as she approached the Colonel as he dribbled towards her. She knew that not knowing what he would do was kind of fun, except when he made a feint which she fell for. He then dribbled around her before passing the ball to Teal'c who put it into the basket.

"Nice one, Sir" said Willow as she grabbed the ball with the Colonel moving backwards a few steps.

"Come on Major" grinned the Colonel as he ran towards her.

Willow grinned as she dribbled the ball towards the Colonel, but not before having seen that Vala was excitedly motioning that she should get the ball.

"Pass it! Pass It!" said Vala as she pointed at herself.

However, instead of passing it to Vala, Willow passed it to Daniel who was open.

"Cover him!" shouted the Colonel as he pointed at Daniel who was quickly being surrounded by Teal'c and Faith, while the Colonel was busy trying to block Willow.

"Daniel!" shouted Willow as she moved in front of the Colonel and tried to prevent him from moving in front of her and getting the ball.

Daniel could see that he would be surrounded in a few seconds and that Willow and Colonel Mitchell were playing a game of musical chairs of who would stand in front of whom, while Vala was standing open excitedly waving to Daniel to pass her the ball. Frowning, Daniel knew he had no choice but to take a risk.

"Vala!" shouted Daniel as he passed the ball. But instead of passing it towards Vala who was open, he passed it to Willow who rushed past the Colonel and dribbled the ball towards the net until she was almost immediately blocked by Faith and Teal'c.

"Gotcha Red" said Faith as she and Teal'c blocked her from taking a shot.

"Now!" shouted Daniel as Colonel Mitchell ran up to cover him, "pass it!"

"Nope" grinned Willow as she looked at Faith, "I got you."

"Vala!" continued Willow as she passed the ball to the excited alien woman who was completely open, "shoot it into the net!"

"Right" said Vala as she shot the ball towards the net. Everyone watched as it hit the rim before it went through the net.

"Nice" said Willow as Vala jumped up and down excitedly before she ran over to Willow and she swung her hip to the side as she bumped against the redhead with the others laughing.

The six of them played on, with one team scoring immediately after the other team. This went on for a few hours until General Landry walked into the court with a piece of paper. Immediately, Willow and Colonel Mitchell stopped their runs and stood at attention as the ball bounced into the General's hands.

"Sir" said Willow and Colonel Mitchell.

"At ease" replied the General as everyone approached him, "I was actually looking for Teal'c."

"General Landry?" said Teal'c confused.

"We actually received a communiqué from a Goa'uld named Nerus" said General Landry, "ring any bells?"

"You know him?" said Willow as she looked at Vala when the redhead received a flash of a memory from Vala.

"Looks like the device may have just wonked out on us" said Colonel Mitchell as Willow went over to the device and switched it off, before running back to the others with it under her arms.

"Lasted about four hours" shrugged Willow, "better than the last time."

Teal'c nodded at Willow before he turned back to General Landry.

"Yes" said Teal'c, "I have heard of him, he is a minor Goa'uld who has been under the service of Ba'al for many centuries."

"What can you tell me about him?" asked the General.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Vala.

"What do you say we go with the idea that I'm in charge, and I've asked a simple question" said the General.

"Fine" huffed Vala, "Nerus is the very definition of gluttony and avarice."

"He is a Goa'uld known for his many…appetites" nodded Teal'c in agreement.

"He's also known as an inventor responsible for a host of Goa'uld technologies" said Daniel as he leaned down on his knees.

"Really?" asked Faith.

"That's what I said" replied the General, "but as strange as it sounds, he's offering to work for us."

"Nerus is not to be trusted" said Teal'c.

"He had nice things to say about you" aid the General as he turned and walked out of the court, but not before shooting the ball from the three point line, into the net.

"Nice" said Faith once the General had walked away.

"Major" said the Colonel as he looked at Willow, "get that thing to Dr. Lee, and then freshen up and meet in the briefing room."

"Yes, sir" said Willow as she squeezed Faith's arm before she ran off.

"Alright guys" said Colonel Mitchell as he turned around to face everyone else, "briefing room in two hours."

**Gateroom, SGC, 1430 hours.**

Faith stood alongside Daniel and the others as they faced the open wormhole, waiting for Nerus to come through the event horizon. As they continued waiting for the Goa'uld to walk through, she recalled the conversation the team had in the briefing room with Vala insisting that Nerus should not be trusted at any cost.

The General agreed with Vala, but reminded everyone that in the communiqué that was sent to the SGC, Nerus claimed to have some military intelligence of the utmost urgency.

"Sorry, I'm late" said Willow as she ran into the Gateroom and took her place next to Faith, "I had to make some last minute adjustments to the device."

"Its fine, Major" said the General as he looked at Willow before he noticed the ripples from the event horizon, "just ensure that everything he tells us is the truth."

"Read his mind, Sir?" asked Willow.

"Yes" said the General before he saw Nerus step through the Stargate, flanked by Marines from SG3.

Willow looked on as the General introduced himself to the Goa'uld, Nerus, who waved him away and walked past him down the ramp. He then stopped in front of everyone and looked at Teal'c excitedly. As he was praising Teal'c on being the one to start the Jaffa rebellion, Willow tried to access his mind.. only to find that she was being blocked. If felt as if she was looking into a black nothingness, and the deeper she went into his mind, the more confused she got about why she couldn't read his mind.

After Nerus had met everyone on the team, he was escorted to the VIP room that was assigned to him, complete with a huge feast.

"Sir" said Willow as she followed Colonel Mitchell on their way to the VIP room, "we have a problem."

"Which is?" asked the Colonel.

"I couldn't read his mind" said Willow.

"How's that possible?" asked Faith, "you've read the mind of Goa'uld's before right?"

"Not really" said Willow, "I can only feel their hatred for us, which makes me know that they are Goa'uld. I never tried to read their minds. But even so, I should be able to at least read the host's mind…. But still nothing. I only got blackness."

"So" said Vala, "still sense anything from him?"

"Hate for us" said Willow, "but all Goa'uld hate us I guess."

**General Landry's office, SGC, 2030 hours**

"General?" said Faith as she knocked on the door.

"Come" replied the General as the door opened and Faith entered the room, "Miss Lehane, how can I help you?"

"I've been thinking" said Faith as she walked around to the other side of the table and sat down, "this seems too easy."

"I take it you're referring to the intelligence Nerus provided us?" asked the General.

"Yea" replied Faith, "I mean yeah, he showed us that there is a massive shield that's surrounding the Stargate and that there's one Prior inside, but asking us to use our most powerful weapons sounds a bit…. Un-Goa'uldish to me."

"I understand your feelings" said the General, "but in a way, he's right as well. This is a galaxy of our own making, and the Ori and their Priors are invading it. We need to show them that we won't back away from them, and that we have the weapons to take them out."

"I get that" said Faith as she sat uneasily on the chair, "but… I don't know… I have this feeling that he's hiding something. Red says that she can't read him, and all she feels are his continued hatred towards us."

"He's a Goa'uld" said the General, "all of them hate us."

"True" sighed Faith, "but I can't help…."

"How about this?" asked the General as he leaned forward, "you can stay here and question Nerus, but the Pentagon wants us to continue with the mission. The Mark Nine should be here in another thirty minutes, and then SG1 will go off to P4C-452 where the Prometheus will rendezvous with them before heading to Kallana."

"They'll still be able to communicate with us through sub-space?" asked Faith as she stood up.

"Yes" said the General, "hop to it, Miss Lehane."

"Thanks" said Faith as she ran towards the VIP room.

**VIP Room, SGC, 2240 hours.**

It's been a little over two hours since SG1 and Vala had left for Kellana. Before they left, Faith was called to the control room where she got a huge surprise as she noticed Colonel Carter standing together with Willow and the others in her tactical vest.

"Sam" said Faith as she hugged the Colonel, "what are you doing back? Are you back?"

"I'm here to make sure the Mark Nine works without a hitch" said Colonel Carter, "as for if I'm back… well, I don't know yet."

"Oh you should come back" said Faith as she noticed Vala stepping back and looking around the room nervously.

"I've been trying to convince her ever since I joined the SGC" said the Colonel.

"Ummmm…. what's a Mark Nine?" asked Vala from the back.

"It's what we call a Gatebuster" said Colonel Mitchell as he looked back at her.

"Sounds big" said Vala.

"Huge explosion" said Willow.

"You are not coming with us, Faith Lehane?" asked Teal'c.

"Not this time big guy" said Faith, "I have a bad feeling about Nerus that I just can't shake off, if I get anything from him, I'll make sure you guys get the message."

"Good luck, Faith" said Colonel Carter as she and Colonel Mitchell led the team down to the Gateroom.

"Be safe, Red" said Faith as she squeezed Willow's arm.

"I will" said Willow as she squeezed Faith's arm before she ran down the stairs.

"Vala" said Faith as she grabbed the alien woman's arm, "I know what it's like to be an outsider. That's exactly what I was years ago, an outsider watching as everyone had their own friends and…. well, you know what I mean."

Vala could only nod in agreement as Daniel shouted for her to come down to the Gateroom.

"Everything will get better" said Faith, "joining the SGC's made me feel as if I'm part of a family, I don't feel like I'm an outsider here. Maybe it'll be the same for you, just takes some time."

"Thanks, but I'm planning on leaving once I'm free of this bond between me and Daniel" said Vala as she ran down the stairs to meet the rest of SG1 before they walked through the Stargate. Faith waved as Willow looked back at her before she walked backwards into the event horizon.

Back in the present, Faith was seated across from Nerus at the other end of the table eyeing him as the man ripped apart a piece of prime steak with his hands, and then lifted a piece of the meat in one hand and a chicken drumstick in another hand. Trying to keep her food down as she watched the Goa'uld take a bite out of each piece meat, Faith leaned forward onto the table.

"Come now, Faith…. may I call you Faith?" said Nerus as he swallowed his food, "please, join me."

"No thanks" said Faith as she looked at the mess that Nerus made on the table, "I gotta tell you again, you have the worst table manners of anyone I know."

"This food is so delicious" said Nerus as he took a bite of a donut, "there's no time for table manners."

Faith looked on as Nerus smiled and took another bite before stuffing another donut into his mouth. She had tried everything to get him to tell her the truth, even requested that the General order a Earth speciality food….. a very rare delicacy known as Pepperoni Pizza. But even after he finished the whole pie, Faith still felt as if he was still hiding something even though he had already given them information on the shield covering the Stargate expanding in stages. Sighing, Faith wanted to try one more desperate gamble to confirm her fears. She quietly took out her SGC secure cell phone when Nerus wasn't looking and sent a message from under the table.

"Excuse me" said Faith as she picked up her cell phone when it rang, and walked to one corner of the room, "Yes, Walter… what's up? Have you heard from…. WHAT?!"

Nerus was biting into a muffin when he heard Faith shout into her phone, and couldn't help but have a small smile form on his face.

"When?" said Faith as she paced the room, "how? Are you sure the subspace transponder is gone?"

"Everything all right, Faith?" asked Nerus calmly, "you look positively worried."

"The… the Prometheus" said Faith as she put the phone back down in her pocket, "they.. they…"

"Please" said Nerus as he saw Faith wrap her arms around herself and tremble, "please, take a seat… you look positively distraught."

"They… they…. They're gone" said Faith as tears started to stream down her eyes, "some… something went wrong…. The Mark Nine exploded but…. I mean…. Oh God… they're all gone."

"Do not worry" said Nerus.

"What?" said Faith incredulously as she looked up at Nerus with tears welling up in her eyes, "they're all gone… one hundred and thirty souls all lost… what do you mean don't worry! Don't you get it? SG1 is gone, they're all dead."

"Do not worry" said Nerus again, "they may be gone, but there is still time to repent."

"What?" said Faith genuinely confused.

"The Ori are forgiving, Faith" said Nerus, "SG1 and your friends may have incurred the wrath of the gods, but you and the others here could still be saved. The Ori can help you, all they require is your obedience."

"The Ori?" asked Faith.

"Yes" said Nerus excitedly, "they are coming, Kellana was their beachhead. They told me they will come, they will spread Origin and we will ascend!."

"You… you… tricked us?" said Faith as she brought her hands to her face and trembled.

"Do not be sad" said Nerus as he bit into another piece of steak, "the Ori will ascend everyone at the SGC, after all… it was your weapons combined with the weapons of those defending Kellana that helped the Ori come to free us. The Ori will ascend everyone."

"I…. I…. see" said Faith as she rubbed the tears from her eyes as she looked down on the floor.

"Come" said Nerus as he held on to her shoulder, "have a drink with me to celebrate the sacrifices your friends made so that the Ori could grace this galaxy with their presence."

"No" said Faith as she grabbed Nerus' hand that was on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Wait" said Nerus as he saw Faith look up at him with rage in her eyes, "wait…. You don't want to…"

"Shut up!" said Faith as she stood up and took a step towards Nerus, before grabbing onto his collar and picking him up.

"What are you….?" said Nerus as he felt himself being slammed against a wall.

"GUARDS!" shouted Faith from inside the room as two SF's rushed in, only to see the petite brunette holding the larger Goa'uld man against the wall by his collar.

"Ma'am?" said one of the SF's.

"One of you get General Landry here on the double" said Faith as she looked at one of the SF's, "tell him that the Prometheus has been sent into a trap, this bastard is working for the Ori."

"Yes, ma'am" said the SF as he ran to get the General.

"Sergeant" said Faith as she looked at the other SF while she slammed Nerus back onto his chair, "restraints."

"Here you go, ma'am" said the SF as he handed her a pair of hand-cuffs.

"Stay here with him until backup arrives" said Faith, "I need to go to the control room and send a subspace message to the Prometheus."

"But… but…" said Nerus, "you told me that it was destroyed, that everyone died. You cried in front of me."

"I should get an academy award for that performance you ass" said Faith before she nodded at the SF after she put on the restraints around his wrists.

"Miss Lehane" said the General as he came into the VIP room.

"General" said Faith, "I'd like to explain but…."

"Go" said General Landry as Faith bolted down the hallways and ran up the stairs to the control room.

"Walter" said Faith as she sat next to him, "I need to send a Priority One subspace message to Prometheus."

"Alright" said Walter as he pressed a button, before he nodded at Faith.

"Prometheus" said Faith as she spoke into the microphone, "Nerus working for Ori. Do not arm or detonate Mark Nine. Hold all weapons fire as well. From what I understand, they need the power of our weapons for something….. I thought you needed to know this. Repeat, stop any weapons fire on the shield and disarm Mark Nine. It's a trap."

"Message sent" said Walter as he looked at Faith worriedly, "do you think that they'll get the message on time?"

"I hope so" said Faith as she sat down next to Walter waiting for any news, "I really hope so."

It was forty minutes later that the SGC received a subspace message from the Prometheus. Walter and Faith were there in the control room to read the bitter sweet message.

"I'll go tell the General" said Faith quietly as she rubbed the tears from her eyes, "just let them know we got the message, Walter."

"Will do" said Walter as he watched Faith walk down the stairs and turn to the right.

Meanwhile, the General was scowling at Nerus as four SF's aimed their weapons at the Goa'uld. He was trying to convince Nerus that the Ori weren't gods and that it would be in his best interest to keep his part of the bargain; helping them develop technology to fight the Ori.

"General" said Faith as she opened the door and walked in.

"Miss Lehane?" asked the General as he saw Faith's red and puffy eyes, "Prometheus?"

"They received the message just as the Mark Nine was detonated… however, they did destroy the enemy beachhead" said Faith, "but Vala had to sacrifice herself to destroy it."

"I see" said the General who looked back at Nerus with anger written on his face.

"You lie" said Nerus as he looked at Faith, "you lied before, and this is another lie."

"Not this time" said Faith as she glared at Nerus.

"I've witnessed their power" said Nerus as he looked at the General and then Faith, "power that will one day be mine. And if what you say is true, you've merely forestalled the inevitable."

Nerus then stood up and smiled with his head held high.

"And…when you…put me to death…for what I have done…I shall ascend" said Nerus as the General walked up to Nerus and stopped just inches away from his face, with Faith standing right next to him in case the Goa'uld tried something funny.

"You will descend, to a small, dark room, in the basement of Area 51, and you'll stay there until you come up with a defence against the Ori. That was our deal" said the General.

"And if I refuse?" said Nerus.

The General looked at Faith before the both of them looked at Nerus again.

"You'll go hungry for the rest of your miserable life" said Faith.

"Oh" said Nerus as he gulped while looking at the General and the Brunette.

TBC.

 


	86. The Sunnydale Outpost

**Gateroom, SGC, 0030 hours, the next day.**

Faith and General Landry were waiting in the Gateroom for SG1 to come through the open wormhole. The Prometheus had dropped them off at a nearby planet so that they could Gate back to Earth while she went on her next mission, which was to chart nearby black holes that could be used as a power source. She and the General had read a quick preliminary report of what the Ori intended to do; use a black hole to power a giant sized Stargate, a Supergate, in order to bring more of their forces to the Milky Way. As for what happened to Vala, the General and Faith had to wait till the briefing.

The both of them stood in front of the ramp as SG1, led by Colonel Carter and Colonel Mitchell, walked through the event horizon before the wormhole was disengaged.

"SG1" said the General as SG1 stood in front of the both of them, "well done in destroying the enemy beachhead."

"Yes, Sir" said Colonel Carter, "but we're not done yet, I wouldn't be surprised if the Ori and their Priors are planning to try again in another part of the galaxy."

"Which is why the Prometheus and the ships from the Free Jaffa Nation are scouting other black holes for any anomalous activity" said Willow, "but there are many in the galaxy that…"

"We'd be lucky if we actually found another one?" asked Faith.

"Yeah" said Willow, "for all we know, there could be another Supergate somewhere out there, and we won't even know about it until it's too late."

"Sorry that I wasn't able to find out what Nerus was planning much earlier" said Faith, "maybe if I had found out before the Mark Nine was detonated…."

"I don't think we could have done anything about the shield to be honest" said Colonel Carter, "it and the Gate was being powered by a black hole from the other side, from the Ori galaxy. We never realized that we didn't have a chance of beating the shield anyway, it would have expanded around the whole planet with or without our help."

"But" said Colonel Mitchell as he looked at Faith, "you still did good."

"Indeed" said Teal'c before he turned to General Landry, "General Landry, with your permission I would like to return to Dakara after the briefing. The High Council needs to be made aware of the severity of the situation we are facing."

"Gerak, the leader of the High Council was there too" said the General, "you don't think he'll take this seriously?"

"I do not know" said Teal'c, "I believe that he has a hidden agenda, and may not share all his information with the council."

"I see" said the General before he nodded his head, "very well, we'll have the briefing at 0300, in the meantime get checked out by Dr. Lam."

"Sir" said Willow, "about Vala….. what she did was very brave."

"Any idea on if she survived?" asked Faith.

"The Prometheus sensors logged an energy stream from the ring transporters that got sucked into the black hole that was created from the Ori galaxy" said Colonel Carter.

"It's most likely that Vala could be in the Ori Galaxy" said Daniel.

"Oh" replied Faith.

"Come on, guys" said Colonel Mitchell as he led SG1 through the doors, "let's get the briefing done and then we get some shut eye."

"Red" whispered Faith as she and Willow walked out of the Gateroom together, "I can feel your anxiety. How bad is it? Really?"

_Willow: "Bad, very, very bad. We're talking about folks who can use a powerful force field to shrink a planet into a singularity."_

_Faith: "A black hole."_

_Willow: "Yeah, and then use that limitless power to power one of the largest Stargates I've ever seen. If they succeeded…. Damn…. If they succeeded, then they would have started an invasion. The size was enough to fly ships into the galaxy."_

_Faith: "You think Vala's really alright?"_

_Willow: "Alright? I don't know… but most likely alive somewhere in the Ori galaxy. Are you alright? I mean, you two seemed to have gotten closer over the past few weeks."_

_Faith: "She's an outsider… she reminds me of what I used to be. I wanted to help her fit in.. you know what I mean?"_

_Willow: "Yeah. I know."_

"I'll wait for you in my quarters?" asked Faith looking at Willow as the both of them entered the elevator with the others, and pressed the floor for her quarters.

"You don't wanna come to the infirmary with us?" asked Willow pouting.

"Nah" said Faith, "how about you come to my quarters after you're done and we just…."

"Oh dear God" said Colonel Carter who was standing right behind Willow and Faith, "I don't want to know."

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he looked away while Colonel Mitchell was looking down at the floor nervously, and Daniel was looking at a spot on the elevator wall with intense concentration.

"Oh come on" said Faith with a grin, "I was gonna say that I sneaked in some burgers from the Mess Hall into my quarters, so after she's done… we could eat dinner there. You guys have such dirty minds."

_Faith: "You do know what I meant?"_

_Willow: "You are a bad girl."_

_Faith: "You figured that out after this long?"_

"IN that case" smirked Colonel Mitchell, "mind having company for dinner?"

"Sure" said Faith to the Colonel's surprise, "I brought extra's."

"Wait" said Colonel Mitchell, "you're serious?"

"Of course" said Faith, "I told you I brought enough."

"Oh" said Colonel Mitchell scratching his head, "I thought you were kidding or something, figured you two wanted to be… you know… alone."

"We are being professional" said Willow as she glanced at a smirking Colonel Carter.

_Faith: "Ninety-nine percent of the time."_

_Willow: "Never can be a hundred percent, but yay… smoochies for me."_

"So" grinned Faith at Willow, "you guys coming?"

"I could do with something to eat" said Colonel Carter.

"Me too" replied Daniel.

"As would I" said Teal'c.

"Sure" said Colonel Mitchell as he shrugged his shoulders, "why not?"

_Willow: "so no smoochies then?"_

_Faith: "If there's time after they leave, and just before the briefing."_

_Willow: "We'll try to fit it in."_

_Faith: "In the meantime stall them after the medical, I gotta beg the cook to make some burgers for dinner."_

"I'll see you soon then" said Faith as she walked out of the elevator as Willow tried her best not to laugh as the doors closed behind the brunette. Then, when no one was looking she bolted to another elevator and took it down to the Mess Hall level and begged the cook to make seven burgers with all the trimmings.

**Briefing Room, SGC, 1130 hours; a month later.**

Dawn had just walked into the briefing room with Major Hailey, SG22's Colonel Raimi and SG3's Colonel Reynolds just as SG1 had finished their own mission briefing. As she sat went to claim her favourite seat which Willow had just stood up from, she noticed that a dark haired woman in a suit was putting files marked Classified into a briefcase.

"Hey Dawnie" said Willow as she picked up her notes from the table along with her laptop, "going to the Sunnydale outpost today?"

"Yeah" said Dawn.

"You have no idea how jealous I am" said Colonel Carter, "imagine the technologies that may exist in an outpost none of us knew even existed."

"Dawn" said Daniel, "have fun."

"We'll bring back any database we find, Dr. Jackson" said Major Hailey as Dawn nodded her head.

"How about the other one?" asked Colonel Mitchell, "the one in Death Valley National Park?"

"Satterfield, SG25 and 26 will be handling that one" said Colonel Reynolds.

"Sweet" replied Colonel Mitchell.

"Miss Summers, Major Hailey, Colonel Raimi and Colonel Reynolds" said the General as he walked out of his office, "please take a seat."

"SG1" said the General as he looked at the departing front line team, "you have your mission orders, Dr. Jackson, Major Rosenberg and Colonel Carter meet up with Agent Barret; while Colonel Mitchell and Miss Lehane meet up with Teal'c on Dakara. We need to nip this situation in the bud."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow, Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Carter together before they walked away.

_Willow: "Be careful, Dawnie."_

_Dawn: "You too."_

"Sir?" said Colonel Reynolds.

"We have an issue with the Trust" said General Landry.

"The same doofusses who gave the symbiotes to Travers to implant into Buffy and Faith?" asked Dawn, "that Trust?"

"Yes" said the General, "SG1 will be handling that side of things, in the meantime I need you all to be careful when on the field today. Thanks to General Carter liaising with the Tok'ra, we received intelligence from a captured Trust spy in one of their encampments that there could be more of them on Earth. He claims that they have taken over some of the more influential people in various sectors of the economy. We're hoping that we can smoke out either Kinsey, or whoever is the leader of the Trust"

"I see" said Colonel Raimi.

"Anyway" said General Landry as he looked at Major Hailey, "what do we know about this outpost."

"Prometheus took scans of the area, Sir" said the Major as she handed everyone a folder, "and as you can see, the complex is quite large. It has three levels but without any visible point of entry."

"Beaming technology?" asked Colonel Reynolds.

"The same energy distortions that prevented the Asgard beaming technology from working in the Glastonbury cavern is present here" said Major Hailey.

"Ring transporters?" asked General Landry.

"NO luck there either, Sir" said Major Hailey, "the only place the rings seem to transport anyone to is the Glastonbury cavern."

"So" said the General, "no visible point of entry, no ring transportation system, and no way to beam in or out."

"Looks that way, sir" said Major Hailey.

"But there has to be some way of getting in there" said Dawn, "I mean the complex is huge, and if it was made by the Ancients then I'll bet anything that there is an alternative way of getting in there. I mean there has to be a reason why this place was built like this…. You know…?"

"Sir" said Major Hailey, "Dawn's right, I'd suggest that we go down in the desert and find a way to get into the complex. There has to be another way."

"With the Priors still coming into the galaxy" said Colonel Reynolds, "I'm just afraid that we'll be going on a wild goose chase."

"But this place could have technologies that would be able to beat the Ori" said Dawn, "at the very least, it could have information that could tell us why this outpost exists in the middle of nowhere."

"Colonel Reynolds is right" said General Landry as Dawn's face went flat, "we can't waste our time in finding an entrance that that may or may not exist. Especially with the Priors still coming into the galaxy. But, Miss Summers and Major Hailey are also correct in saying that if we could find the entrance, we could have access to more Ancient technology that could help in defeating the Priors, or have information on defeating Ascended Beings."

At hearing that, Dawn suddenly perked up and smiled at Major Hailey as General Landry leaned forwards.

"Colonel's" said the General as he stood up before heading back to his office, "you and your teams have two days to find the entrance, in the meantime I'll hold off sending the teams to Death Valley until such time you have completed your mission."

"Very well, sir" said Colonel Reynolds and Raimi as they stood up. Colonel Reynolds then nodded at Dawn and Major Hailey, "we'll move out at 1300 hours."

"Sir" said Major Hailey as she stood up, along with Dawn.

"Thanks Colonel" said Dawn.

"I really do hope that we find this thing" said Colonel Reynolds, "I need to think of every scenario, especially with what's out there."

"I understand" smiled Dawn, "I know Major Hailey and I can find the entrance."

"Get to it then" said Colonel Reynolds as he walked out of the briefing room.

**Sunnydale Desert, an hour outside Sunnydale, 1300 hours.**

The Prometheus had beamed down SG22, SG3, Dawn and Major Hailey to somewhere in the Sunnydale desert, along with two cases of weapons, some cases full of scientific equipment and some Naquada generators.

"Forgot how hot it could be" said Dawn as she tied her hair into a ponytail and put a cap on her head before she turned and saw Major Hailey doing the same thing.

"SG22" said Colonel Reynolds as he pointed to an area near some large rocks, "set up camp there while we set up a perimeter."

"Yes, Colonel" said Colonel Raimi.

"Miss Summers, Major Hailey" said Colonel Reynolds, "find that entrance. I'll join you with one more of my people once we've established a perimeter."

"Sir" said Major Hailey as she handed Dawn a scanner, and a Zat.

"So what am I looked for?" asked Dawn sheepishly as she holstered her Zat and activated the scanner.

"Energy Spikes" said the Major, "it could possibly indicate a hologram, or even a shield that's hiding a secret entrance."

"Or any other weird readings?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah" replied Major Hailey.

"Alright" said Dawn as she walked alongside the Major.

"So" said Major Hailey, "anything we should worry about in the desert?"

"Other than the regular poisonous snakes and scorpions you mean?" asked Dawn as Major Hailey nodded, "possibly vampires, but I can't be certain that they'd come this far out into the desert. Maybe werewolves? But then again, I don't think anyone would bother coming out this far into the desert, unless they had a death wish."

"Safe then" said Major Hailey.

"Probably" replied Dawn as they walked on.

The both of them had been walking around for over three hours and they were soon accompanied by Colonel Reynolds and two other members of SG3.

"Miss Summers, Major Hailey" said Colonel Reynolds, "any luck?"

"Not yet, Colonel" said a sweating Dawn as she took a drink from her flask.

"How about the both of you go back to camp, get some rest and some food" said the Colonel, "Bosco, Peterson and I can take over for now."

"I'm alright for a going a little longer, Sir" said Major Hailey.

"Me too" replied Dawn as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

Colonel Reynolds nodded his head as he got on his radio and notified SG22 and two more members of his team who were left at the campsite that Dawn and Major Hailey would be leaving in about an hour's time.

**Sunnydale Desert, an hour outside Sunnydale, 1700 hours.**

After about another hour of searching, Major Hailey nudged Dawn who was looking the other way as she pointed to some shrubs and a group of large boulders in the distance, "hold on, I'm getting some weird readings from there."

"What kind?" asked Dawn as they headed in that direction after letting Colonel Reynolds know.

"Not sure" said Hailey as the both of them got closer to the energy signature when Major Hailey suddenly tripped and fell.

"Jen" said Dawn as she helped the Major up after she ended up on the ground face first, "you alright?"

"Yeah" she replied as she wiped the dust off her vest, "what did I trip on?"

"Two left feet?" asked Dawn smirking.

"Very funny" said Major Hailey, "you're a riot."

"I try" said Dawn as she crouched down onto the ground and felt the ground beneath her, the same area that the Major had tripped. She then wiped away the sand on the surface and looked at the Major with wide eyed surprise, "this is artificial."

"Yeah" said the Major as she crouched down and wiped away the top sand and felt the unnaturally smooth surface that had the exact same colour tone as the natural surface of the desert, "and it's just this small rectangular part here."

"I know" said Dawn when she and Major Hailey suddenly stumbled back as the small section of artificial ground rose up in the form of a small pillar.

"What the?" said the Major as she stood up slowly and looked at the pillar that ended up waist high for both women. She and Dawn saw that the pillar itself was off-white in colour with cut outs on the side that shone blue.

"Looks Ancient" said Dawn as she stepped forward and looked at the device.

"Colonel Reynolds" said Major Hailey as she got on her radio, "we found something."

"Stand by" said Colonel Reynolds, "I have your beacons on my scanner; we'll meet you at your location. Reynolds out."

"What is it?" asked Dawn as she touched the sides of the pillar.

"I don't know" said Major Hailey as she crouched down and ran her hands down the pillar, "I don't see any obvious access point to get inside it."

"Why would someone… anyone keep this thing in the middle of the desert without any reason?" asked Dawn as she touched the top of the pillar. Once she touched the top, Dawn stepped back as the surface vanished to reveal what looked like a palm scanner.

"A hologram" said Major Hailey, "that was the strange reading."

"You wanna try?" asked Dawn as she looked at the Major.

"Let's wait for Colonel Reynolds" said Major Hailey, "he should be… oh, there he is."

"Major" said Colonel Reynolds as he, Bosco and Peterson came up behind him, "looks like you guys definitely found something, what is it?"

"We can't be sure, Sir" said Major Hailey as she led Colonel Reynolds to the pillar, "Dawn touched the top of the pillar which happened to be just a holographic recreation of the desert surface. It deactivated only to reveal some kind of a palm scanner."

"Have any of you tried it yet?" asked the Colonel.

"No, Sir" said Major Hailey.

"Colonel" said Dawn, "maybe this is the entrance we've been looking for?"

"Could be" said Colonel Reynolds as he turned to Bosco, "contact the SGC, tell them we may have found a way into the Ancient outpost."

"Yes, sir" said Bosco as he went on his radio.

Major Hailey tried her luck in placing her palm on the scanner, but she had no luck in activating it. Once she stepped back, she nodded at Dawn to give it a try.

"Maybe it responds to the Ancient gene?" asked Major Hailey.

"Maybe" said Dawn as she placed her palm on the glass when a green light suddenly flashed on the screen. The light kept on flashing more rapidly until it remained steady, "Ok, now what?"

All of a sudden there was a strange sound and Dawn felt a slight tingle go through her body as she saw her entire surrounding change in a bright flash of light.

"Dawn!" shouted Major Hailey as she and the others saw Dawn vanish in a flash of white light.

**Ancient Outpost, under the Sunnydale Desert, 1800 hours.**

"Umm….." said Dawn as she stood in a darkened room, "what just happened? Jenn? Colonel?"

Dawn took out her flashlight from her left vest pocket and turned it on. As she looked around the room, she saw objects on the floor, the walls and there was a console, similar to the one on Dakara that she had helped General Carter translate before firing the super-weapon. But, there was no Major Hailey or Colonel Reynolds anywhere; she was alone in the darkened complex.

"Jenn?" said Dawn as she got on her radio but only received static, "Colonel?"

'Great' thought Dawn to herself as she shone the torchlight at the wall behind her and on the floor. Seeing no panel on the wall or the same column device near her, she knew she had to move towards the console she noticed earlier. She was hoping that maybe she could activate whatever it was that brought her here and get back to the surface.

As she took one step forward, the lights slowly turned on inside the large room.

"Whoa" said Dawn as she turned off her flashlight and looked at her surroundings. She saw what looked like two circular pedestals on the floor; one on either side of the huge room. One of the pedestals was close to another console while the other one was near a device on the wall.

"That looks like the device that Willow told me about" said Dawn as she kept her distance, "the same one that downloaded the Ancient Knowledge into General O'Neill's mind, but what are those handle things for?"

As she took more steps forward, she heard a cracking sound under her boots. Crouching down, she saw that she had stepped on a control crystal… a destroyed control crystal. Looking as the floor around her, she saw that it was littered with burnt crystals. Picking another one up, Dawn noticed that the circuit like patterns inside were all melted away.

"What happened here?" asked Dawn to herself as she noticed holes at the sides of one of the pedestals. Laying down on the floor, she saw some kind of blast marks at the edge of the holes. As she looked inside, Dawn noticed that all the crystals were melted or burnt beyond recognition. She moved over to the other pedestal and noticed the same thing as well. As Dawn stood back up, it felt to her as if these were destroyed on purpose. Running to the console, Dawn crouched down and pressed on the side on the large console and looked on as a tray slid out.

"Phew" said Dawn as she exhaled the breath she was holding, worried that the crystals in the console would be destroyed too.

'Ok' replied Dawn to herself as she pressed down on some of the columns as the screen in front of her suddenly came alive with data, 'first thing I need is communications, come on… communications… there…. There we go… this place has a subspace communicator… yay me. Now, Willow told me the subspace frequency we use to communicate and….. voila!"

As Dawn pressed a button at the side of the console activating the subspace communication system, she simply just spoke into the air.

"Ummm… hello?" said Dawn nervously hoping that she did everything right, "anyone there?"

**USAF Prometheus, Lunar Orbit, 1830 hours.**

Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c and Faith were on the bridge of the Prometheus as they faced off one of the Ha'tak vessels belonging to the leader of the Free Jaffa Nation's leader, Gerak. Teal'c had recently found out that Gerak had sent in Jaffa to capture Ba'al who just happened to be hiding out on Earth. It had taken some time for the Earth ship to find Gerak's ship, and when they did.. it was hiding behind the moon. As the two ships faced off, with Colonel Pendergast telling the leader on the Ha'tak vessel that anymore ships heading to the planet's surface would be blown up, before the communication before the two sides were cut off from Gerak's ship.

"Sir" said Major Marks as he looked at the Colonel and the three members of SG1 confused, "we're getting a subspace message from Earth."

"SGC?" asked Colonel Pendergast.

"No sir" said the Major.

"This is Colonel Lionel Pendergast of the USAF Prometheus, please identify yourself."

"Ummmmm…." Said Dawn over the speakers, "this is Dawn Summers…. I'm ah…. I must have put the wrong number…."

"Miss Summers?" said the Colonel as he looked back as the equally confused members of SG1, "how are you communicating with us?"

"I'm in the Sunnydale Ancient outpost" said Dawn, "although I wouldn't call it an outpost… but that's just me."

"Colonel, Sir?" said Colonel Mitchell, "may I?"

"Go ahead" said Colonel Pendergast.

"Miss Summers" said the Colonel, "this is Colonel Mitchell, where are the rest of your team?"

"Jenn… I mean Major Hailey and I found something in the desert and when I touched it, I was transported into the outpost" said Dawn, "the others didn't make it in with me."

"SGC, confirms Sir" said Major Marks as he looked at Colonel Pendergast, "she simply vanished."

"Inform them that we have communications with her" said Colonel Pendergast, "and connect this subspace call with the SGC as well."

"Yes Sir" said Major Marks.

"Miss Summers" said Colonel Mitchell, "do you see a way out of there?"

"No" said Dawn as she looked around, "I found a console here that I used to open this channel, but I haven't gone through all the data or the schematics yet."

"Dawn" said Faith, "hang tight alright, we'll find some way of getting in."

"Sure" replied Dawn as she smiled as she stood at the console.

"Can we beam down to her location?" asked Teal'c as Faith walked to one of the scanning stations.

"Scanners are showing that that place is chalk full of energy distortions" said Faith as she checked one of the screens, happy that her training on the Prometheus sensors were finally paying off.

"Miss Summers" said Colonel Pendergast, "we're unable to beam you out, or anyone in because of the energy distortions. Can you use the console to deactivate them?"

"Ok… let me check" said Dawn as she pressed down on a few more columns before she found what she was looking for, "Ummm…. I found something about electro-magnetic interference…. Would that be useful?"

"That would prevent a beaming lock, Sir" said Major Marks.

"Can you deactivate that?" asked Colonel Pendergast as he spoke to Dawn, "we think that's what preventing your beam out."

"I'll try" said Dawn as she depressed two columns down at the same time as two bright lights shone on either side of the walls, "I think it's deactivated."

"Major?" asked Colonel Mitchell as he looked at Major Marks, "anything?"

"I got her, Sir" said Major Marks, "but only for that particular level she's on. The energy distortions for the next two levels are still active."

"We can see you now, Miss Summers" said Colonel Pendergast as he nodded at Major Marks, "stand by for transport."

"Colonel" said Dawn, "if I get transported out of here, then there is no guarantee that I could get back in. Could you maybe transport Jenn and the others here? I mean there's a lot of data that we should sift through."

"She does have a point, Sir" said Colonel Mitchell, "plus she and SG22's Dr. Balinsky are the only ones who can read Ancient down there right now. We can't let an opportunity like this pass us by."

"Very well" said Colonel Pendergast as he looked at Colonel Mitchell, before turning to Major Marks, "inform SGC about what's going on. Tell them to notify the others on the surface in that area to stand by for transport into the outpost."

"Yes Sir" said Major Marks.

"Now" said Colonel Pendergast as he turned to look at the large Ha'tak vessel on his view screen, "let's make sure that our Jaffa friends don't do anything else."

"Indeed" said Teal'c.

**Ancient Outpost, under the Sunnydale Desert, 1915 hours.**

While Dawn was sifting through the massive treasure trove of data in the outpost, she stopped at a particular section and kept on reading it repeatedly.

"No way" said Dawn, "no way."

Just then she heard buzzing sounds behind her and saw five bright lights deposit Major Hailey, Colonel Raimi, Dr. Balinsky, Bosco, and Faith.

"Faith" smiled Dawn.

"Hey kiddo" said Faith, "thought I'd come rescue you from another sticky situation you got yourself into."

"Hey" said Dawn, "doesn't happen all the time."

"Miss Summers" said Colonel Raimi, "please report."

"This place is old Colonel" said Dawn as Dr. Balinsky walked up next to Dawn, "very, very old."

"Looks a little over ten million years old" said Dr. Balinsky, "and it looks like the last entry was….. Miss Summers?"

"About ten thousand years ago, that's when the sensors read someone was here last. All of the corrupted data are from that period ten thousand years ago" said Dawn as she looked at the screen before depressing another column, "the logs show that weapons fire erupted on this level."

"Any ideas what's down at the bottom two levels?" asked Colonel Raimi.

"None" said Dawn, "but I was looking at the schematics, and we know why the Prometheus didn't show up any ring transporters."

"Because there aren't any?" asked Colonel Raimi.

"No" said Dawn as she looked at the screen in front of her and them at the Colonel, "the ring transporters here have been only programmed to work within this complex, and even that was only recently done, meaning ten thousand years ago."

"Security feature?" asked Bosco.

"That would be my guess" said Dawn, "and I think it's because of this."

Dawn then pressed three more columns as the picture of a DNA sequence came up on the screen, followed by more streams of data in Ancient.

"This says that some experiments were carried out here" said Dawn.

"What kind of experiments?" asked Faith.

"Mixture of genetic experimentation, research on Ascension, research on… what….. strange creatures?" said Dawn as she looked at Faith and the others in shock, "but….. this can't be right… some of this includes…. The data is all fragmented… some are older than ten million years ago while others are fairly recent."

"Dawn?" said Faith, "what does it include?"

"Weapons research… biological weapons and germ warfare" said Dawn, "there are some logs here."

"Video?" asked Dr. Balinsky.

"Hold on" said Dawn as she depressed another column, resulting in the rising of another. Dawn then depressed that one and the screen went blank, and then a red line of text appeared in Ancient, "damn, all video has been deleted."

"What?" asked Major Hailey.

"Most of the data…. Sorry, all of the data on the details on these experiments have been corrupted" said Dawn.

"Sir" said Major Hailey as she looked at Colonel Raimi, "I could try and recover that data."

"Do it" said Colonel Raimi as Major Hailey walked up to Dawn.

"Dawn" said Major Hailey, "where's the…?"

"Bottom left, center" said Dawn as she remained concentrated on the screen in front of her while pointing at the location of the control crystal tray.

"Colonel" said Faith, "I'll go check out the next level."

"Bosco, Dr. Belinsky" said Colonel Raimi, "go with her. Miss Summers, input the frequency for the SGC and update them on our progress, have you found a way out of here?"

"Yeah" said Dawn as she walked towards the area where she had beamed in, "I found it a few seconds before you guys arrived, sorry."

"It's fine" said Colonel Raimi as he followed Dawn.

"There was a hidden panel here" said Dawn as she pressed what seemed to be a line of text on the wall, "I found it in the schematic."

Once Dawn had pressed the button, a panel slide up to reveal some controls.

"According to what I read, this will return you back to the surface" said Dawn, "but the pillar up there needs the Ancient gene to transport you back here."

"I'll get the Prometheus to send me back" said Colonel Raimi as he nodded his head and pressed the button, "I'll update Colonel Reynolds."

Dawn headed back towards the console when the Colonel vanished in a flash of light.

"Dawn" said Faith, "where are the rings?"

"Right under the lights on the left wall" said Dawn, "the control panel is there too."

"Cool" said Faith as she, Bosco and Dr. Belinsky walked towards the rings, "see ya soon."

Dawn grinned and waved at Faith as the rings rose up from their housing and deposited them on the second floor.

"Dawn" said Major Hailey as she connected her laptop to the crystals inside, "have you found out exactly what this place is?"

"Research and monitoring station" said Dawn.

"Monitoring?" asked the Major as she stood up and joined Dawn in front of the screen, "monitoring what?"

"The text" said Dawn as she pointed at the screen, "it says that this station was built after….. after…. Even this is corrupted. Damn it….. I think it says something about a plague."

"The plague that nearly wiped the Ancients out" said Hailey.

"Yeah" said Dawn as she looked at the screen, "they've…. Wait…. They've tried everything for a cure… even built a machine to change their fate."

"The time loop machine" said Major Hailey.

"Yeah" replied Dawn, "Willow gave me that report to read."

"That one" said Major Hailey.

"Anyway" said Dawn as she turned back to the screen, "that failed so they built city-ships, the largest being Atlantis."

"Ships?" asked the Major, "any idea on their names?"

"Hold on" said Dawn as she searched the database, "no… a lot is corrupted…. Or purposely deleted."

"Damn" replied the Major.

"But as a last ditch effort, the Ancients enlisted the help of some allies to create… I can't tell what it is…. The next word after that is something based on the Ancient's Quantum Mirror technology" said Dawn as she turned to the Major, "can you recover most of this?"

"I don't know" said the Major as she went back to her laptop and pressed some buttons, "now?"

"A gateway into alternate dimensions" said Dawn, "a…. oh dear God, they did it to find a way to beat the plague… they thought that maybe if they travelled to alternate dimensions they could find a cure… something that even they haven't thought about."

"But?" said the Major as she looked at a worried Dawn, "what happened?"

"They created the doorway by using the same technology as the Quantum Mirror and then used….. there's that word again…. Mystics… they had the help of an ally that used Mystics to connect the doorway into the Earth itself" said Dawn.

"Huh?" replied Major Hailey, "wait, does that mean what I think it means?"

"These ally's who used Mystics" said Dawn, "they connected the doorway to the Earth so that it could be powered by the planet itself. A never ending source of power…. A gateway that cut into alternate dimensions."

"What are you…" said the Major as Dawn continued excitedly.

"They opened the gateway" said Dawn as she looked at the screen and depressed another column, "but they couldn't shut it down…. It became self sustaining, but it was already too late. They were given the order to leave the planet because the plague had already decimated the population of the entire galaxy. Whoever was last in this outpost signed out a little more than ten million years ago, after that all we have are readings… and look at that…."

Dawn pressed another column down as the screen showed what looked like a graph that spanned millions of years.

"Dear God" said Major Hailey, "look at the energy output… then the spikes… do you see that?"

"Something came in" said Dawn, "that's my guess…. The Ancients had already left the planet by the time first energy spike appeared. There would have been nothing left in the galaxy after the Ancients set off the Dakara Superweapon, and left in Atlantis."

"What are you saying?" asked Major Hailey.

"It's the Hellmouth" said Dawn as she looked at the screen in shock, "the Ancients and their ally were responsible."

"Wait" said Major Hailey, "that can't be… if we assume that this is the first one, the first since by your own admission that the Ancients left right after this was opened because it was too late for them to find a cure, then who opened the others?"

"I…. I… don't know… this just collected data on this one under Sunnydale" said Dawn, "but…. If there was nothing here on this planet to go into the gateway…. Then something must have come in, and kept coming in."

"The huge energy spikes?" asked Major Hailey.

"Yea" said Dawn just as the ring transporters activated and Faith, Bosco and Dr. Belinsky stumbled out of the transport pad.

"Get him to the side wall" said Faith as she directed Bosco to help Dr. Belinsky sit down against a wall.

"Faith?" asked Dawn as she looked at Dr. Belinsky panted hard, "what's going on?"

"Connect me to the Prometheus" said Faith.

"Faith?" said Dawn as she depressed some of the buttons, "what's going on?"

"Hold on" said Faith as Dawn nodded her head, indicating that the subspace communication with the Earth vessel was established, "Colonel Pendergast, this is Faith. Do not.. I repeat do not beam in anyone unless they follow full Hazmat protocols."

"Faith?" said Major Hailey, "what are you saying?"

"Miss Lehane" said Colonel Pendergast with surprise evident in his voice, "can you confirm? Did you say full hazmat protocols?"

"Yes" said Faith, "please sent a med team in full hazmat gear too, just in case. They need to have full spectrum anti-biotics….. basically the whole shebang of medications."

"I copy" said Colonel Pendergast, "the message has been relayed to Stargate Command, all beaming of non-medical personnel has been halted. Colonel Reynolds, Colonel Raimi and their teams have been notified."

"Thank you" said Faith.

"And yourselves?" asked the Colonel.

"I need Dr. Lam and her team to check us out" said Faith, "I'm afraid we may have been exposed to some biological agent… even if it's nothing, I don't want to take the chance."

"Understood" said Colonel Pendergast, "Stargate Command informed us that they'll have a team sent to you in thirty minutes."

"Thanks" said Faith, "think we could get some pizza with that?"

"Afraid not" said the Colonel.

"Drat" smiled Faith, "thanks, Colonel."

"Prometheus out"

"Faith?" asked Dawn as the Dark haired Slayer started coughing, "what happened?"

"We found bodies" said Faith as she sat down and coughed even harder, "we found hundreds of dead bodies."

TBC.

 


	87. An Unexpected Surprise

**Briefing Room, SGC, the next day; 1900 hours.**

It had taken the medical team a little over twelve hours to ensure that there was nothing serious in the bottom two levels of the Ancient outpost under the Sunnydale Desert. However, Faith and the others were ordered by Dr. Lam to burn their clothes on site, followed by a disinfectant shower and some Air Force track clothes before they were given some antibiotics and antifungal medication. Once they took the medication, Faith and the others who had been in the outpost were put into isolation units set up in the middle of the desert until they were released only a few hours ago.

In the meantime, the medical team in their Hazmat suits had managed to disinfect the entire three levels off the fungal spores they had found in the bottom two levels that were brought up to the first floor by Faith, Bosco and Dr. Balinsky. Once the team was cleared by Dr. Lam, Colonel Reynolds ordered them be transported back to the SGC, but not before Dawn was asking the Colonel to stay on for a few more hours.

"Miss Summers" said Colonel Reynolds, "Dr. Lam tells me that she would like the main control room to be, as she put it, 'people free' for the next few days while the medical team runs tests. Until then, all of you are ordered back to the SGC for further blood testing and rest."

"Fine" huffed Dawn, "at least we have the data that Jenn downloaded."

"True" said Major Hailey, "I'm sure Willow and Colonel Carter will be chomping at the bit to be the first ones to go through the data, especially in trying to rebuild the data on the Genetic and weapons experiments."

"Right" said Dawn.

"Prometheus" said Colonel Reynolds as he spoke into his headset, "five to beam directly to the SGC infirmary."

"Copy that" said Colonel Pendergast as he beamed the five individuals out of the desert.

That was almost an hour ago, and now Dawn and the others were heading to the briefing room to talk to General Landry. As they entered the briefing room, Dawn, Faith and Major Hailey interrupted the tail end of the conversation that the General was having with SG1.

"Sir" said Willow, "the Halcyon Tower exploded in space, as confirmed by Prometheus. And the resultant debris was then transported back to the building site. But the claims of there being a gas explosion are being dissected by the media."

"Can't do anything about that for now" said the General as he turned to face Colonel Carter.

"But Ba'al still escaped" said Colonel Carter, "and therein lies the problem, he cloned himself using the Asgard technology he stole from Anubis. So there could be an undetermined number of his clones running around the galaxy."

"Or on Earth" said Colonel Mitchell, "just thinking about that gives me the willies."

"Indeed" said Teal'c who had come back a few hours ago from Dakara after Gerak had executed the one he thought of as the real Ba'al in front of the whole High Council. However, even after finding out that the Ba'al he had seen killed was a clone, Teal'c opted not to inform the High Council in the event that they thought he was being petty due to Gerak's influence in the latter's position as leader of the Free Jaffa Nation.

"Ahem" said Faith as she stood with the others at the entrance to the briefing room, "hey guys."

"Miss Lehane, Miss Summers, Major Hailey" said the General as he stood up before he immediately waved the military personnel of SG1 to take a seat, "please come in."

"Hey Dawnie" said Willow as Faith went and sat next to the redhead, "you alright?"

"Yep" smiled Dawn as she sat next to Colonel Mitchell.

"Major" said the General as he looked at Major Hailey who was handing out some files to everyone, "if you could start the briefing."

Major Hailey then started the briefing about how they had ended up at the outpost, the data that they had collected on the experiments being conducted and the information they found on the Hellmouth.

"Alright" said Colonel Carter as she looked at Willow, "pay up."

"But…." said Willow, "I mean….."

"I won fair and square" said the Colonel.

"But both of us were right" said Willow.

"I'll give you that" replied the Colonel as she tapped her palm with her finger, "so I'll take half."

"Fine, ma'am" said Willow as she reached inside her pocket for her wallet and handed the Colonel five twenty dollar bills to the surprised looks of everyone at the table.

"We made a bet about the hellmouth a few days after I arrived at the SGC. It was after I told the team about it, and my history" said Willow as she motioned between herself and Colonel Carter, "she partly won."

"Very well" said the General frowning before looking at Major Hailey as Dawn smiled at Willow and Colonel Carter while they continued to silently bicker, "please continue."

After about an hour or so, Major Hailey had finished her briefing and took her seat next to Dawn.

"Any progress in recovering the corrupted files?" asked Colonel Carter.

"None" said Major Hailey, "I sent them to Willow once we got back but she hasn't been able to recover it, or make any sense of the data either."

"It's as if someone wanted to make sure that we never got the data intact, ma'am" replied Willow.

"I see" said the General as he leaned back on his chair before looking at Major Hailey, "I want you to continue trying to recover as much data as you can. Especially on the weapons research, maybe there will be something in there to help combat the Ori."

"Yes, Sir" said Major Hailey.

"Miss Summers" said the General, "I need you to work with Dr. Belinsky when the both of you get back to the outpost. Dr. Lam informed me that she needs about three to five days before she checks the outpost again for those fungal spores, if everything checks out… you and Dr. Belinsky will be sent back in with a team to gather more accessible data from the Ancient console."

"Sure" said Dawn.

"Miss Lehane" said the General as he turned to Faith, "your report on what you and Captain Bosco found in the third level of the outpost, it's…."

"It was unreal, I know" said Faith as she leaned forward, "as I wrote on the report, we transported down into a small room with a door at the end. Once we stepped off the ring platform, the lights turned themselves on and we found a console like the one on the main floor that Dawn was in. Dr. Balinsky walked up to it and pressed some of the columns when the screen in front of it lit up."

"According to your report" said General Landry, "the text on the screen indicated that it was some sort of a research laboratory?"

"Yes" said Faith, "I'm guessing that this is what Dawn was talking about on the screen in the main floor… the genetic experimentation."

"I see" said General Landry.

"Well" said Faith, "after some time, the door opened and we walked into a much larger room. There was just destruction all over the place. We saw hundreds of pods that were destroyed by what could be some sort of energy weapon. The glass coverings were burned off, while others were cracked open. And others were simply ripped to shreds, probably due to some sort of explosive… a grenade maybe? And the bodies inside the intact pods and on the floor…. It looked like something out of a horror movie. I crouched down near one of the bodies, a female, and just gave her a slight touch when she literally just turned to dust. That's when I ordered everyone out of there. Dr. Belinsky closed the heavy door just as I got out but in his haste to run with us to the ring platform, he tripped and twisted his ankle."

"Why would anyone want to do this?" asked Willow as she looked at another report, "Dr. Lam wrote that there could have been at least three hundred intact bodies on that level, well intact until they all turned to dust."

"And that doesn't include the pods that were blown up" said Colonel Carter, "putting the total up to maybe five hundred pods in total in that one large level."

"Apparently it was the same for the second level as well" said Colonel Mitchell, "another five hundred bodies, or what remains of them."

"Sounds like murder on a massive scale" said Daniel as he leaned back, "whoever did this…. Maybe it was a failed experiment?"

"I don't know, Dr. Jackson" replied Dawn, "I searched the data for a name, or names of any Ancients responsible but I found nothing. It's as if whoever it was responsible wanted to hide or clear themselves of their role in what happened."

"Do you think it would be the same in the Death Valley outpost?" asked General Landry.

"We need to check it out, Sir" said Major Hailey, "and with your permission I'd like to volunteer for that as well."

"Me too" said Dawn excitedly.

"Very well" said General Landry, "I'll confirm with Dr. Lam on how long it would exactly take to clear the Sunnydale outpost for our research, in the meantime you all have your duties. I suggest you get to them."

"Sir" said the military personnel as they stood up when the General walked back into his office.

"Hey" said Willow as she turned to Faith, "I'm glad you're alright, I got a bit worried when I heard you were put into isolation. Dr. Lam wouldn't even let me beam to Sunnydale."

"It's alright" replied Faith, "at least you guys got the bomb that Ba'al wanted to blow up."

"Still can't believe he used a building for that" said Daniel, "a building laced with Naquada."

"Indeed" said Teal'c.

"Willow, Ma'am, Sir" said Major Hailey as she nodded at each of them, "I guess I'll go with Dawn and sift through the data, try to recover as much as possible."

"I'll join the two of you in a little while" said Willow as Major Hailey and Dawn walked away.

"So" said Colonel Mitchell looking at Willow and Colonel Carter, "a bet?"

"Yea" grinned Colonel Carter, "a….. a…. damn."

"Colonel?" said Willow worriedly as she saw the Colonel lean over on the table, her face contorted in pain, "ma'am?"

"Sam" said both Daniel and Colonel Mitchell as they ran towards her.

"Colonel Carter" said Teal'c as he looked on in worry.

"I'm not feeling too good" said the Colonel as she covered her mouth.

"Faith" said Willow as she put an arm of the Colonel's around her shoulder, "help me bring her to the restroom."

"Colonel?" said the General as he noticed the commotion outside his office, "what's going on?"

"Sir" replied Willow as she and Faith held onto the Colonel between them, "we'll be right back, sorry."

"Go" said the General as he moved out of the way while the two young women carried Colonel Carter to the rest room.

It was two minutes later that a worried looking Faith had peeked out of the restroom and called for Colonel Mitchell.

"Cam" said Faith, "get someone from the infirmary here now."

"What's..? said the Colonel.

"Cam" said Faith as she looked behind her, before looking out the door again, "get medical assistance right now."

"Right" said the Colonel as he ran to a nearby panel and called for medical assistance from the infirmary. It was five minutes later that a medical team led by Dr. Warner arrived on site and Colonel Mitchell pointed him and his team towards the women's restroom.

Knocking on the door, Dr. Warner told Faith he had arrived with the medical team.

"One sec doc" said Faith as she closed the door and turned around. Everyone was shocked when a weary looking Colonel Carter had walked out of the restroom in her black undershirt instead of the BDU's she was wearing earlier.

"Ma'am" said Willow as she guided the Colonel up onto the gurney, "you'll be alright."

"Colonel Carter" said Dr. Warner as he looked at the blonde woman, "what happened?"

"Suddenly just felt sick" whispered the Colonel as she covered her eyes with her arm, "it was like a stabbing pain and then I just felt I needed to… throw up."

"It's not because of me is it?" asked Faith, "I mean could it be something that I brought back from the outpost?"

"I'm not sure" said Dr. Warner, "but just in case, I need the both of you in the infirmary while I run some tests. In the meantime, I'll inform Dr. Lam of the situation so that she could get back from the outpost as soon as possible."

"Thanks" said Willow as she squeezed the Colonel's hand while she was rolled away.

"Sam" said Daniel, "we'll come with you."

"Willow" whispered the Colonel as she turned the corner, "I just need Willow. Please."

"Sir" said Willow as she and the other followed close behind, "I guess I'm…."

"Go" said Colonel Mitchell, "keep me apprised."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow as she ran ahead.

"What else could go wrong today" said the Colonel as he turned to Daniel and Teal'c when the klaxon's went off.

"You just had to say it, didn't you" said Daniel as the three of them ran to the control room, "you just couldn't leave it all well alone."

"Indeed" replied Teal'c.

"Sir" said the Colonel as he and the others reached the control and saw General Landry standing behind Walter, "guests?"

"No IDC, sir" said Walter as the Stargate deactivated, "but we did receive a message. Text only."

"Pull it up, Walter" said General Landry as the technician opened the message, "it's in Goa'uld."

"It's from Rak'nor" said Teal'c as he walked up to the screen, "he says that he had heard rumours from his contacts in one of the Jaffa strongholds of the coordinates of a tribe of Jaffa, they…. It cannot be…."

"He looks surprised, don't he?" asked Colonel Mitchell as he whispered at Daniel, "haven't seen him like that before."

"He can surprise you" said Daniel as he walked up to behind the Jaffa, "Teal'c?"

"Rak'nor claims he has found the Sodan" said Teal'c, "he has heard rumours of the address of what would look to be their home world."

"The Sodan?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"The warriors of the Sodan are legendary" said Teal'c as he looked at General Landry in astonishment, "General, I request that SG1 find the Sodan…. They would be valuable allies in the fight against the Ori."

"Briefing room" said the General, "one hour."

"Yes, Sir" said Colonel Mitchell as the General walked up the stairs before he suddenly stopped.

"What happened to Colonel Carter?" asked the General.

"She's been taken to the infirmary, sir" said Colonel Mitchell.

"Faith's been put into isolation, in case this has something to do with what she and the others encountered in the outpost" said Daniel as the General nodded his head.

**Infirmary, SGC, 2200 hours.**

Once Faith was cleared of giving whatever was in the Ancient outpost to Colonel Carter, she joined Willow who was seated next to the blonde woman.

"Hey" said Faith as she ran her hand through Willow's hair, "did the doc say anything?"

"Nothing yet" said Willow as she stood up when Colonel Mitchell and General Landry walked into the infirmary.

"Sirs" whispered Willow.

"How is she?" asked General Landry.

"Dr. Lam returned about an hour ago" said Willow, "and she took more blood samples from her but we have no results yet."

"I see" said General Landry, "listen, Teal'c received a message about two hours ago regarding some potential allies against the Ori known as the Sodan."

"The Sodan?" said a surprised Willow as she glanced at Faith.

"Yes" said General Landry, "I need…"

"Sir" said Willow, "may I talk to you and Colonel Mitchell in private?"

"Of course" said the General, "my office."

"Red" whispered Faith into Willow's ear, "are you going to tell them everything?"

"Yeah" said Willow as Colonel Mitchell and General Landry walked out of the infirmary, "it's time."

"I'll stay here" said Faith as Willow nodded and ran after her superiors.

About ten minutes later, as Faith was sitting down and just looking at the ceiling, she heard Colonel Carter coughing.

"Sam?" said Faith as she stood up and leaned against her bed, "how you feeling?"

"Like I puked my guts out" said the Colonel as she tried to sit up but couldn't, "and as weak as a kitten."

"Nurse" said Faith as she saw the nurse at the other end of the infirmary, "could you let Dr. Lam know that Colonel Carter's awake?"

"Yes" said the nurse as she walked away.

"What happened?" asked the Colonel, "where's Willow?"

"Hey" grinned Faith, "you're not happy to see me or what?"

"I am" smiled the Colonel, "it's just that…."

"She's with the General and Cam" said Faith, "they seem to have found the Sodan."

"The Sodan?" said the Colonel as her eyes opened wide, "the ones that Willow had the future vision about?"

"Yes" said Faith, "Teal'c seemed to have gotten a message on their whereabouts."

"I see" said Colonel Carter as Dr. Lam walked in.

"Hey doc" said Faith before she looked again at Colonel Carter, "maybe I'll be back later?"

"Stay" said Colonel Carter before she looked at Dr. Lam, "it's alright if she stays, right?"

"Yes" said Dr. Lam, "Colonel, how are you feeling? I mean not just today but lately…. Maybe for the past few weeks?"

"Ummm…. normal?" said the Colonel confused, "why?"

"Just think" said Dr. Lam, "have you been feeling tired, nauseated, light headed, stomach pains like the one you had earlier today, or anything else that seems out of the ordinary to you."

"Sometimes I guess" said Colonel Carter as she shook her head, "I mean, I'm not surprised if I get too tired or anything since we're so busy here. Especially with the whole Ori and the Priors situation."

"Doc?" asked Faith, "did you find something in her blood?"

"That's the thing" said Dr. Lam, "your blood panel shows that everything is normal, well as normal as it can be defined for someone with Naquada in their blood stream."

"But…?" said Colonel Carter.

"Have you had pain like that within the past few weeks?" asked the doctor again.

"Sometimes" said the Colonel, "I mean it comes at odd times of the day, especially when I don't eat anything."

"When was the last time you ate?" asked Dr. Lam.

"This morning?" said the Colonel sheepishly.

"I see" said Dr. Lam, "you're married correct?"

"Yes" said Colonel Carter as she looked at Faith.

"Doc?" asked Faith, "what's going on?"

"Have you been…. I mean… have you and your husband been sexually active?" asked Dr. Lam.

"Hold on" said Colonel Carter, "Yes, but it's just not possible for what I know you're thinking, to have happened."

"Colonel" said Dr. Lam, "we're still not sure about how the Naquada in your blood is interfering with our tests, this is still a new realm for us… especially if you're pregnant."

"But that's just it" said the Colonel, "I can't be pregnant because I'm on the special monthly cocktail injections that you give me because of the Naquada and… well, I make sure Pete uses contraceptives… just in case."

"Have you used the standard tests?" asked Dr. Lam.

"Yes" said Colonel Carter, "I have a kit at home."

"When was the last time you checked?" asked Dr. Lam.

"Yesterday" said the Colonel, "and it was negative."

"Colonel" said Dr. Lam, "I'd still like to conduct an ultrasound, just to be on the safe side. If it's nothing, then we can run more tests until the cows come home, but if you are pregnant…"

"I can't go through the Gate, could I?" asked Colonel Carter, "I can't be on the front lines."

"No, you won't be able to" said Dr. Lam.

"Carter" said Colonel Mitchell as he walked into the infirmary together with General Landry and Willow, "you wouldn't believe what the Major just told us about."

"Cam" said Colonel Carter.

"I mean" continued Colonel Mitchell as Willow walked towards Colonel Carter.

"Ma'am?" said Willow, "what's going on?"

"Ummm…." said Colonel Carter, "I… umm….. Dr. Lam, could I just have Faith and Willow here please?"

"Of course" said Dr. Lam.

"But…" said Colonel Mitchell as he was pushed out of the infirmary by Dr. Lam, along with General Landry who was about to argue but one look at the determined eyes of his daughter told him that he had absolutely no chance of winning any argument.

"Ma'am?" asked Willow as she looked at Colonel Carter and then at Faith, "what's going on?"

"Do the ultrasound, Dr. Lam" said Colonel Carter.

"Ma'am?" asked Willow, "you're pregnant?"

"I.. I… don't know" said Colonel Carter, "and if I am…."

"Then you'll work through it" said Faith, "you have the whole base here to help you out."

"But this means no more Gate travel" said Colonel Carter, "no more being on the front lines especially at a time like this. Oh God, if I am pregnant what kind of a mother will I be if I just think about my future… my future…. Willow…. everything you saw…. It's all gone…. It's all gone…"

"Ma'am" said Willow as she ran her hand through the Colonel's hair, "everything will work out as it should, that's what I believe at least."

"Me too, Sam" said Faith who squeezed her hand as Dr. Lam brought in the ultrasound machine and placed it next to the bed.

The two young women looked on as the doctor activated the machine and put some gel on the probe and on Colonel Carter. They looked on as Dr. Lam ran the probe on the Colonel and looked at the screen in front of her.

"Congratulations, Colonel Carter" said Dr. Lam as she turned the machine towards the Colonel, "you're pregnant, looks like you're about five weeks along."

As she looked at the shock and surprise on the Colonel's face, Dr. Lam turned to Willow and Faith.

"I'll have to notify the General about this" said Dr. Lam as Willow nodded her head and sat down next to Colonel Carter who was looking away from the two of them.

"Sam" said Faith as she moved over the other side of the bed, "congratulations, you're going to be a great mom."

The Colonel could only close her eyes as she tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall out of her eyes. She knew that her life had been drastically altered and that although she had options, she didn't want to stop the pregnancy. She wanted to be a mother and a member of Stargate Command. As of this moment though, she still couldn't get past the point that her team would be out there in a time of war without her…. a fight that she desperately wanted to be a part of. She knew that for the next few months, her role In SG1 was effectively over.

"Ma'am" said Willow as the Colonel turned her head and looked at the redhead, "Faith's right, you know, you'll make a great mom. Besides, you know everyone here will be lining up to babysit the next super-genius of the SGC."

"I bet they have to beat Jacob first" said Faith as Willow grinned and nodded her head.

"You should start thinking about names" continued Faith as she looked at a smiling Colonel Carter.

"Ma'am" said Willow as she felt a mixture of sadness and happiness from the Colonel, "everything will be alright. Your future is still there waiting for you. I don't think that having a child will stop you, I think… no, I know that you'll grow even stronger for your son or daughter."

"Colonel Carter" said the General as he appeared at the entrance of the infirmary, "may I come in?"

"Yes, Sir" said the Colonel as Faith and Willow helped her up while she wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's fine" said the General while he waved his hands as Dr. Lam walked up beside him.

"It's my duty to report that I am pregnant, Sir" said Colonel Carter as General Landry looked on surprised, before he had a wide grin n his face.

"I'm assuming that Dr. Lam, Major Rosenberg and Miss Lehane has already conveyed their congratulations to you, so let me be the fourth person to say Congratulations, Colonel" said General Landry as Colonel Carter nodded her head, "but I do hope you realize that this means you will not be able to travel to and from the Stargate, and you will be taken off SG1 until you have given birth and even then, once Dr. Lam gives her go ahead."

"I understand, sir" said Colonel Carter, "but I do have one request."

"Ok" said the General as he stood beside the Colonel.

"I would like to remain in the SGC" said the Colonel, "with the Ori, and the Priors out there… I feel my place is still here even though I can't travel through the Gate."

"That would be up to Dr. Lam" said the General as he looked at the doctor.

"As long as she doesn't handle anything overly dangerous" said the Doctor, "has her meals at the proper times, and… well, I'll have a list ready by the end of the day. As long as she follows everything on that list, she should be fine."

"Colonel?" asked the General, "are you alright with that?"

"Yes, sir" said the Colonel.

"Major" said the General as he looked at Willow and then Faith, "SG1 will be heading out to find the Sodan at the address that was given to us. Departure will be in one hour."

"Yes Sir" said Willow as she squeezed the Colonel's hand.

"Again, Colonel" said General Landry beaming, "congratulations."

"Thank you, Sir" said Colonel Carter as the General turned and walked away before she looked at Faith and Willow, "I guess I need to tell the others."

_Willow: "Daniel, get Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c to the infirmary on the double."_

_Daniel: "Everything alright."_

_Willow: "Colonel Carter wants to tell you guys something."_

_Daniel: "Alright."_

"SG1's on their way" said Willow.

"In the meantime" said Faith as she handed the Colonel her phone, "maybe you should let the others know."

"Right" smiled Colonel Carter, "I need to call dad, Cassie, General O'Neill, General Hammond….. who'd I forget?"

"Pete?" said Faith.

"Right" said Colonel Carter, "I guess I should call him first, huh?"

"Personally" said Willow as she shrugged her shoulders, "I'm alright if you call Cassie, and the three General's first."

"I concur" said Faith.

"Sam!" said Daniel as he ran into the infirmary panting, "wha…. What's… what's….."

"Easy Daniel" said Faith as she looked at the archaeologist bend down and place his hands on his knees.

"Willow said that it was something about Sam" said Daniel panting as he looked up, "I dropped everything….. I mean…. She said that we had to….. hey…. What's with the ultrasound machine?"

"Wait for it" whispered Willow as she looked at Colonel Carter.

"Sam?" said Daniel as Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c ran into the room, "Sam, are you…?"

"He's almost there" whispered Faith as she glanced at the smiling Colonel Carter.

"Carter?" asked Colonel Mitchell worriedly as he ran into the room with Teal'c a few seconds after Daniel, "What's….."

"CONGRATS!" shouted Daniel as he hugged the Colonel tightly.

"Daniel" said the Colonel, "the baby…"

"Baby?" said Colonel Mitchell, "wait, you're pregnant?"

"Yep" said Colonel Carter as Daniel still hugged her, "just found out."

"How long?" asked Daniel as he slowly released her and wiped the tears from the Colonel's eyes.

"Dr. Lam said five weeks" replied Colonel Carter.

"Colonel Carter" said Teal'c as he walked towards her and gave the blonde a gentle hug, "you will made a fine mother for your child."

"Thank you, Teal'c" said the Colonel, "but you all know what this means."

"Early morning feedings?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"Diaper changes?" said Faith, "and that should be Pete's responsibility. If he doesn't do it, just let me know… and I will…. Well, you know.."

"What I was going to say" said Colonel Carter as she squeezed Faith's hand, "was that I'm not allowed through the gate anymore, but I'll be here at the SGC to provide as much help as I can."

"As long as you're still here" said Daniel as he kissed the Colonel on her cheeks.

"Go" said the Colonel smiling, "you guys have a mission to the Sodan right?"

"Yea" said Colonel Mitchell, "but we can postpone that for a few hours and…."

"We're in a war, Cam" said the Colonel, "take the team with you and go…. Find them and convince them to help us beat the Priors. I'll be here if you need help."

"You sure?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"Yes" smiled Colonel Carter, "go."

"You heard the lady" said Colonel Mitchell, "gear up, we leave in an hour."

As everyone walked out of the infirmary, the Colonel had called Willow back.

"Take care of them, Willow" said Colonel Carter.

"Of course" said Willow as she bent down and gave her a kiss on her cheeks, "ma'am, you are a vital part of SG1, you do realize that right? It doesn't matter if you go off-world or not, you're still one of us… and we wont leave you behind. You do realize that?"

"Yes" said the Colonel as she nodded her head.

"Be safe, ma'am" said Willow as the Colonel nodded her head, "how about a girls night? Or better yet, a team night at the house?"

"If everything's done?" said the Colonel, "then why not? I'm game."

"Cool" smiled Willow, "I'll see you soon ma'am."

"Good luck" replied the Colonel as Willow turned and walked away, leaving the Colonel alone in the infirmary.

TBC.

 


	88. The Sodan (Part 1)

**Sodan Planet, Designation P9G-844, an hour later.**

The five members of SG1 have been walking through a forest ever since they came through the Stargate. Leaving SG22 to guard the Gate, Colonel Mitchell asked Teal'c to lead the way into the forest where Rak'nor's message claimed the Sodan would be located. Walking in a single file for about thirty minutes, Teal'c followed by Colonel Mitchell, Willow, Daniel and with Faith guarding the rear kept on walking through the trees.

Suddenly, Teal'c raised his hand and held it up as he stopped walking forward.

"Teal'c?" asked Colonel Mitchell, "hear something?"

"Shhh" said Teal'c.

"Jaffa?" asked Colonel Mitchell again.

Teal'c ignored Colonel Mitchell's question as he scanned the area around him before turning around to look at Faith.

"I heard something too" whispered Faith as she looked around while tightening her hold around her P90. Faith then turned to Willow, "sense anything?"

"Nothing concrete" said Willow as she shook her head, "but I am getting some kind of a strange feeling."

"Feeling?" asked the Colonel, "what kind of feeling?"

"Sir" said Willow, "permission to connect everyone mentally."

"It's creepy" whispered the Colonel.

"Sir" said Willow, "it's secure."

"Alright" replied the Colonel.

_Teal'c: "I am hearing movement all around this location."_

_Faith: "Me too, and… wait…"_

Faith turned around and scanned her surroundings again before she looked at Colonel Mitchell.

_Faith: "We're surrounded. I hear footsteps"_

_Willow: "I don't see anyone here."_

_Mitchell: "Neither do i."_

_Teal'c: "Faith Lehane is correct, I hear…."_

Teal'c turned slowly towards a sound to his left. Raising an eyebrow, he then heard another sound to his left of a twig snapping and then noticed one of the branches moving as if it was hit by a force.

_Daniel: "I heard that.."_

Suddenly, Willow turned to her left and raised her P90 at an open space.

"Major?" asked Colonel Mitchell as he raised his weapon as well and pointed at the location at which Willow was aiming.

_Willow: "Someone's here. I can sense it, but I can't read their mind or get any thoughts from them."_

_Mitchell: "Maybe it's just this creepy forest that playing with your mind."_

_Faith: "Red, can you hit whoever it is telekinetically?"_

_Willow: "Can't hit what I can't see and if I use my abilities to launch an attack then we may lose the advantage of surprise."_

_Mitchell: "It's probably nothing."_

The Colonel then put his weapon down just as a staff blast flew right past him and hit a bush.

"Get down!" said Faith as she pushed Daniel behind a tree just as a blast was heading towards him.

"Thanks" replied Daniel as he and Faith returned fire at the unseen enemy from behind the tree.

"Where the hell are they?" said the Colonel as he crouched down behind a tree and returned fire, as did Willow who was close behind him. "Major" he said turning around to face Willow, "fall back to the gate!"

"Sir" said Willow as she shot her weapon before taking cover again, "what about you?"

"I'll be behind you, no way in hell am I staying here in this vacation spot" replied the Colonel as he returned fire with Faith and Teal'c, "get back now, that's an order."

"Yes, Sir!" shouted Willow as she looked at Teal'c who was behind a large boulder, "move out."

Teal'c nodded as Willow shot her P90 into the air in front of her as she covered Teal'c's retreat while moving backwarrds. Once she got close to Daniel and Faith, she took cover behind a large tree.

"Colonel!" shouted Willow.

"I'll be right with you!" shouted the Colonel as blasts whizzed past him while he ran to take cover behind the boulder Teal'c had been behind just moments ago.

"Daniel" said Willow, "go!"

"But…" said Daniel as he fired his weapon.

"Go!" said Willow, "I'll cover you."

"Right" said Daniel as he ran towards Teal'c as both Willow and Faith covered his escape.

"Red" said Faith as she fired from behind the tree, "go… I'll get Cam."

"You go" said Willow as she fired before taking cover from a few more blasts.

_Faith: "Cam's in front of us, I'll go get him and bring him back. You're the second in command of this team and won't be any use if the both of you just happen to get injured."_

Just then Daniel got on the radio again, "where are you guys, we're pinned down here as well."

"Damn it" said Willow as she looked at Faith, "get back to the Gate, do you understand?"

"Yea" said Faith as she fired her weapon as Willow ran towards the sound of staff blasts coming from another direction, the direction where Teal'c and Daniel had ran to on the way to the Gate.

"SG22" said Willow on her radio, "this is SG1, we're under attack. Requesting backup."

"On the way, SG1" came the reply.

"Cam?" asked Daniel as he and Teal'c fired their weapons.

"Should be along soon" said Willow as she fired at the invisible enemy from behind a tree stump.

Meanwhile, Faith had run over to Colonel Mitchell who continued to fire his weapon.

"Cam" said Faith as she stood up and fired, "we need to get…."

"Faith" shouted the Colonel as a staff blast appeared out of nowhere and hit Faith on her side.

"AHH!" shouted Willow as she dropped her weapon and dropped behind cover next to Daniel.

"Willow?" said Daniel as he looked in concern at the pain on her face, "what's going on."

"Damn" said Willow as she closed her eyes and held her hands to the side of her abdomen, "hurts."

"You don't look like you were shot" said Daniel as he checked her BDU's for any injuries or bleeding.

"Then" said Willow as she eyes widened, "Faith…. Faith must have been hit."

"Faith" said Daniel on his radio as Teal'c continued to fire with staff blasts still coming towards them, "Faith where are you? What's going on?"

Willow knew that she couldn't go back, at least not until backup had arrived to help them out of this situation, so she bore with the pain and telekinetically grabbed her P90 before she started firing again.

Colonel Mitchell had turned Faith onto her back after she was hit and felt for a pulse. Putting his fingers to her neck, he breathed out when he felt a pulse. However, as he turned around having suddenly heard a sound behind him, he was hit by the edge of a staff weapon and fell onto the ground.

"Why you" said the Colonel as he quickly stood up and aimed his P90 at the man who fired a staff blast at him and knocked it right out of his hands. The Colonel then reached to his side and grabbed his sidearm, but he was then hit by another staff blast from a different direction.

"Colonel Mitchell" came the voice of Teal'c over the radio as the Colonel screamed in pain and got onto one knee, "what is your location?"

As the Colonel tried to reach for the radio, the man who had shot Faith kicked it away from him and pointed his staff weapon at the Colonel's body as he smiled. The Colonel then took a quick glance behind the man, only to see Faith's face twisted in pain but her eyes where slowly opening.

Through the intense pain, Faith could see that the Colonel was in trouble as a man held a staff weapon to his head. As the both of their eyes met, the Colonel looked towards the man's legs and Faith knew what he wanted her to do. Still in pain, Faith quickly kicked out with her feet to the back of the man's knees as he bent backwards before the Colonel rose up and grabbed the staff weapon away from him. The man then kicked out and swept the Colonel's feet from under him, causing Colonel Mitchell to fall back onto the ground. The man then punched the Colonel on the blast wound until he dropped the staff weapon. Once the colonel was rolling on the ground holding onto his wound in pain, the man had turned around just as Faith was getting up, and punched her directly where she was injured. Screaming in pain from the punch, Faith went back down on her knees, after which the Colonel got up again put his arm around the man's neck and put him into a chokehold. The man, struggling to take a breath, then rammed the Colonel into a tree which relaxed the hold on his neck. The man then turned around and elbowed the Colonel's blast injury, which made him go down in pain again.

While the man was hitting the Colonel again and again, he failed to notice that Faith has picked up his fallen staff weapon.

"Hey!" shouted Faith as the Jaffa turned around only to face the petite Slayer as she fired a staff blast at the attacking Jaffa's abdomen.

"That should do…." Said Faith as she was hit by another blast from behind her and she fell onto the ground face first.

"Faith!" shouted the Colonel as he got up, only to find two Jaffa who simply appeared in front of him out of thin air.

One of the Jaffa swung his staff weapon into the Colonel's face and the next thing he knew was that he was falling face first straight onto the ground.

**Infirmary, SGC, thirty minutes later.**

Colonel Carter had just finished calling everyone she needed to call about her pregnancy. Her first call was to Cassie, followed by calls to her father, General Hammond and General O'Neill. She then called Pete who was simply all over moon and insisted that she come home and take a break for the rest of the day

"I can't Pete" said the Colonel while she was talking to her husband, "the base doctor wants to keep me here for observation."

"Come on, Sam" whined Pete over the phone, "what's so important that they have to keep you under observation."

"It's regulations, Pete" said the Colonel as she rubbed her temples.

"How about if I come by?" asked Pete, "I mean I have clearance, I can come and keep you company…. You know, so that you're not alone. Besides, it would give me a chance to meet your boss again."

"Again?" asked Colonel Carter when she realized that she hadn't mention to Pete that General O'Neill had left the SGC, "no, we have a new base commander now.. his name is…"

"It's ok" laughed Pete, "I know that I'm your boss but still…."

"Excuse me?" said the Colonel.

"Sorry" said Pete, "bad joke."

"Anyway" said the Colonel as she shook her head, "the new base commander is General Landry, and it's up to him if you can come up to the base."

"Saaaaam!" whined Pete, "but the clearance."

"I know you have clearance but…." Said the Colonel as she was interrupted on the phone.

"It's settled then" said Pete just before he put the phone down, "I'm coming now. Don't worry babe, I'll be right there."

"Pete" said the Colonel, "wait….. Pete? Pete?"

The Colonel looked at her phone and saw that the connection was already severed. Sighing, she put her phone on the table beside her bed and closed her eyes as she lay back on the pillow.

"Hey Sam" said a very familiar female voice as the Colonel felt someone running their fingers through her hair.

"Huh?" said the Colonel as she opened her eyes and looked at the familiar looking redhead in front of her and grinned, "Janet!"

"Hey" said Janet as se gave the Colonel a hug.

"My God" said the Colonel as she held on to Janet tightly, "I just couldn't believe it… Cassie called me…. gave me your message… I…. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too" said the Colonel as she released Janet who held on to her hand and squeezed.

"Congratulations are in order, I guess?" smiled Janet.

"Thanks" replied the Colonel as she looked and caressed her abdomen before looking at Janet again, "I still can't believe it…. I'm going to be a mom."

"You'll make a fantastic mom" said Janet as she grabbed a seat next to her, "so where are Willow and the others?"

"Off-world" said Colonel Carter, "Teal'c received a message about some possible allies so…. Well, you know the drill."

"Yea" replied Janet.

"Are you happy?" asked the Colonel as she looked at Janet, "I mean are you really happy?"

"Yes" said Janet as she leaned back, "well, the only sucky part about this while deal is the non-interference part… but the knowledge that's out there….. let's put it this way, this would be heaven… and I mean complete knowledge heaven for you."

"I bet" laughed the Colonel.

"How about you?" asked Janet, "are you happy?"

"Yes" grinned the Colonel as she placed her hands on her own abdomen, "I'm ecstatic."

"I'm glad" said Janet as she stood up and lean over the Colonel's forehead to give her a kiss.

"Will the Ancients help us?" asked the Colonel as a real fear suddenly got reflected in her voice.

"You know the Other's won't interfere in the lower planes" said Janet softly.

"Will they at least prevent the Ori from interfering directly in this galaxy?" asked the Colonel.

"Sorry, Sam" said Janet, "I.. I mean I can't tell you."

"Right" said the Colonel as she shook her head, "I don't know how we're going to get through this."

"You…. we always do" said Janet, "ever since the Stargate was first opened by Daniel, we've always beaten the odds."

"This time it feels different" said Colonel CArter as the both of them heard footsteps running towards them.

"Colonel! Colonel!" said Major Hailey as she ran into the infirmary, "ma'am I'm sorry to bother you."

"Hailey" said the Colonel, "cant' you see I'm…"

"Ma'am?" said the Major panting as she noticed Colonel Carter looking around her.

"It's alright" said the Colonel once she realized that Janet was gone, "what's going on?"

"First of all congratulations" said Major Hailey, "the entire base knows by now about your baby."

"Walter?" asked the Colonel.

"Walter" said the Major as she nodded her head while she opened her laptop and showed the screen to the Colonel, "anyway, I wanted to show you this."

"What is it?" asked the Colonel.

"Dawn translated the text we downloaded from the Sunnydale outpost" said the Major excitedly, "she says that this is part of the research on ascension that was being carried out in the outpost."

"Oh" said the Colonel as she looked up at Hailey, "what's it say?"

"Dawn's still translating" said the Major as she pointed out a few lines of text on the screen, "but so far we've managed to find out that an individual needs to be able to access anywhere between eighty to ninety percent of their brain's capacity at any one time for conscious and willfull ascension."

"What?" asked the Colonel as she grabbed the computer, "is the translation right?"

"Yes, ma'am" said Hailey, "which is why I came running here, I heard that Willow's brain is running at ninety five percent capacity… so does that mean that she can ascend if she wants to?"

"This is…. I mean…I'm sure that there's another component to ascension, but….." said the Colonel as the klaxons started to go off.

"Now what?" said Colonel Carter as she returned the laptop to the Major and started to get up off her bed.

"Ma'am" said Major Hailey as she stopped the Colonel from taking out her I.V. lines, "you're supposed to rest."

Just then, the Colonel and Major Hailey saw a medical team rush out of another part of the infirmary led by Dr. Lam.

It was twenty minutes later that Daniel and Teal'c had come to the infirmary where the Colonel and Major Hailey was waiting for news on what happened. Daniel had explained to Colonel Carter that Faith and Colonel Mitchell seemed to have been taken by the Sodan, but not before one of their Jaffa was shot in the symbiote pouch. Willow had called for a medical team to wait at the Gate for the Jaffa's return to Earth so that he could be given some Tretonin since the symbiote would most likely die.

"Where's Willow?" asked the Colonel worried.

"There was some sort of obelisk near the location we found the fallen Sodan warrior" said Teal'c, "it had the writings of the Ancients which Daniel Jackson translated as the Gateway to Enlightenment."

"Transporter?" asked Major Hailey.

"Major Rosenberg had stayed behind with SG22 to determine the purpose of the device" said Teal'c.

"I'll go and help her" said the Colonel as she got up, but was stopped by Daniel.

"Sam" said Daniel as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "oh no you don't."

"Daniel" said Colonel Carter, "I can help her."

"Listen" said Daniel, "Dr. Lam is in surgery right now, once she's out I'll ask her if you can get to the control room where we can get you a connection with Willow."

"I can go myself, Daniel" replied the Colonel.

"Colonel Carter" said Teal'c as he stood stoically in front of the Colonel, "please lie down until such time that Dr. Lam has indicated that you may leave the infirmary."

"But…" said the Colonel.

"Sam" said Daniel, "you know what General Landry said, you can't go through the gate."

"Yea" replied the Colonel as she looked down at the floor as she got back onto the bed.

"While the Sodan is in surgery" said Teal'c, "Daniel Jackson will return to the planet and assist Major Rosenberg in activating the device."

"Yep" said Daniel before he turned around, "see you later, Sam."

"Yea" replied the Colonel as she looked at Teal'c.

It was nine hours later that General Landry was waiting in the Gateroom at the bottom of the ramp for the rest of SG1 and SG22 to return from the Sodan planet. Once they had come through the event horizon, Willow and Daniel headed straight to General Landry while the others went on to the infirmary for their post mission checks.

"Major" said the General, "report."

"Sorry, Sir" said Willow as she handed her P90 to the Airman, "the device is definitely a transportation device, but it uses a code. I tried a bypass but… well, it had no luck."

"I see" said the General.

"What about the Sodan we brought back, General?" asked Daniel.

"He's out of surgery" said General Landry, "Teal'c will be interrogating him as soon as he's able to talk."

"I see" replied Willow.

"In the meantime, get checked out by Dr. Lam" said General Landry, "we'll have a briefing in an hour."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow as she and Daniel walked towards the infirmary.

"They'll be alright, Willow" said Daniel.

"I hope so" replied the redhead.

**Sodan Planet, a few hours later.**

Faith slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a room. As she rose up slowly, she noticed that a female was standing in one corner of the room. Once she had heard Faith yelp in pain as she sat up, the woman had run over and signalled for her to lie down again.

'Good ol' ceramic inserts' thought Faith to herself as she looked down at herself before looking at the woman again.

"Where… where am I?" asked Faith as she looked at the woman, "where's my friend? The man who was with me."

The woman pointed to the cot next to Faith where Colonel Mitchell was laying down with what looked like large green leaves covering his wounds.

"Cam" said Faith as she poked the Colonel's arm with her finger, "Cam!"

"Gaaah!" shouted the Colonel as he sat up quickly and grasped his injured side before the woman came over to him and pushed him back down gently. After he had lay back down, the woman handed Faith a brown coloured shirt which she put on as her face twisted in pain.

"What about me?" said the Colonel.

"Come on, Cam" said Faith as she lay back down, her face reflecting her pain as she touched the cot, "all I had was a bra and my BDU pants…. I don't know what you're complaining about."

"I have a lot to complain about and…." said the Colonel as the door to the room opened and a man walked in.

"My name is Jolan"

"Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, United States Air Force and this is Faith Lehane."

"What are you?" asked Jolan as he looked at Faith after he asked the woman to leave the room, "your wounds were grave when we brought you to this village. However not soon after we cleaned and dressed your wounds, you started to heal at an accelerated rate."

Faith looked at the Colonel who nodded his head.

"My fiancée tells me that I'm very special" smiled Faith.

"I see" replied Jolan as he looked at the Colonel, "however, you have been more problematic than the woman."

"Yeah, well" said the Colonel, "really doesn't help much when we get sucker punched."

"Our friends will be looking for us" said Faith as she again slowly sat up, "how about you let us go?"

"You are free to leave this place whenever you choose" said Jolan smiling.

"Really?" asked the Colonel as he looked at Faith before looking back at Jolan, "but what's the catch?"

"To reach the Chappa'ai, it would take months on foot to the mountains of Dor'ta'nak" said Jolan as he stood up straight, "no one who's attempted the journey has ever survived."

"Then how did we…" asked the Colonel.

"We were brought here through the Eye of the Gods" said Jolan.

"What's that?" asked Faith.

"Silence" said Jolan as he looked at both the Colonel and Faith before he pointed the staff he was holding at the brunette Slayer, "your questions can wait. Now that your strength has returned, we should begin jomo se telek immediately."

"Do…. what now?" asked Faith as the Colonel slowly got up and moved next to her.

"If that's some kind of breakfast" said the Colonel with a grin, "then we'll be all up for it."

"You have spilt the blood of a Sodan warrior" said Jolan as he walked towards Faith.

"Now see here" said the Colonel as he moved to stand protectively in front of Faith, "she didn't have anything to do with that, I did it.. so we should have this sumo thing with me."

"Cam" said Faith as she put her hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him to her side, "it's alright."

"Do you say that the Sodan are lying?" asked Jolan, "do you doubt our honour?"

"No" said Faith as she stepped forward, "I admit I did it, but it was to protect my friend... the Sodan warrior I shot didn't give me a choice."

"Lord Haikon, the leader of this village, has decreed that you will answer for your crimes by way of Kel shak lo" said Jolan, "ritual battle with another warrior."

"Jolan" said the Colonel as he took one step forward.

"And on that day, you will die" said Jolan as he looked at Faith one more time before he walked out of the house.

"OK" said Faith, "this is gonna be real fun."

"Sorry about getting you into this mess" replied the Colonel as he sat down on his cot.

"Nah" replied Faith as she sat down, "I can handle him."

"Still" said the Colonel as another man entered the room.

"Lord Haikon demands your presence" said the man as he pointed at Faith.

"Fine" nodded Faith before she nodded towards the Colonel, "this man is the leader of my team, he comes with me."

"Very well" said the man as he turned around.

"Last request for a dead chick?" whispered Faith as the Colonel looked back at her.

**Mess Hall, SGC, at that same time.**

Willow was talking to Colonel Carter as she had a large sized piece of Chocolate cake on her tray along with three cups of blue jello.

"Hungry, ma'am?" asked Willow.

"Just so you know" said the Colonel as she looked at Willow and then at her tray, "I'm eating for two now."

"True" grinned Willow.

"I heard the Sodan warrior still hasn't woken up" replied the Colonel.

"No ma'am" said Willow, "and the longer he's unconscious, the more Faith and Colonel Mitchell could be in danger."

"They can look after themselves" said the Colonel as she took a bite of the cake.

"Hey babe" said Pete as he was escorted by an SF into the empty Mess Hall and sat next to Colonel Carter.

"Willow" said Pete nodding at the redhead.

"Peter" replied Willow as she nodded at the Colonel's husband.

'Bitch' thought Peter to himself, not realizing that Willow had heard what he thought out loud.

"Hey" said Pete excitedly after he grinned at Willow, "I heard that something happened?"

"Where'd you hear that?" asked Colonel Carter as Willow looked on.

"Just around" said Pete, "I don't really remember who was it who was saying something….. it's ok though right, I mean I've got the clearance to be here and hear these things."

"Pete" said Colonel Carter as she turned to face him, "you're still covered by the NDA even with the clearance, so please just stop talking about this outside of the mountain, actually try not to listen even while you're here."

"I know that" said Pete as he shrugged his shoulders, "so, can I go through the Stargate? I mean will the new General let me? Can you ask?"

"Pete" whispered the Colonel, "please, not here, and not now."

"Hey" said Pete as he leaned forward, "I overheard some people saying that two people were downed…. Kinda sad that they weren't brought back right?"

The Colonel then took one glance at Willow and could see that her eyes were closed, as if she was trying to tune the words that Pete was saying.

"Pete" said the Colonel as she faced Pete, "I'm telling you to stop this right now."

"Come on, Babe" said Pete turning to face Colonel Carter, "I'm just asking a question… how irresponsible does someone have to be to leave behind people in the field…. I mean as a cop, I've never done that before. I've always brought back my people… even if they've been gravely injured."

"Ma'am" said Willow calmly as she stood up, "I'm going to check up on…..yeah… that person."

"Willow" said the Colonel as she stood up, "I'll go with you."

"Ma'am" said Willow, "Dr. Lam wants you to finish your food, and since Pete is here to make sure that you finish it.. I guess I'll go to the infirmary."

"Willow" said Colonel Carter, "I can get an Airman to escort Pete to his quarters, then I'll go with you."

"It's alright, ma'am" said Willow, "you should eat something first. Remember, you said you'll be eating for two now."

"Right" sighed Colonel Carter as she sat back down, but stood up again when the General opened the door and walked into the Mess Hall.

"Major" said General Landry as he came into the empty Mess Hall, "I was told I'd find you here."

"Sir" said Willow, "I was actually on my way to the infirmary."

"What a surprise" said the General, "I came here to tell you that he's awake."

"A prisoner?" asked Pete.

The General glowered at Pete before turning back to Willow.

"Dr. Jackson and Teal'c are waiting for you before they start…." said the General before Pete interrupted him.

"Can I sit in when you interrogate him?" asked Pete, "better yet, I'd like to interrogate him…. I mean, I've questioned many suspects in my career so it shouldn't be a problem and…."

"Mr. Shanahan" said the General as he took a step towards Pete, "you may do well to remember that you are a guest here… and as a guest there are certain rules that you will follow or else I will rip up your clearance and have you escorted out of this mountain so fast that your head will spin. Is that clear?"

"I can help" said Pete, "your people don't have the experience and…"

"Pete!" said Colonel Carter as she stood up.

"Sam" said Pete.

"My apologies, Sir" said Colonel Carter as she looked at General Landry, "I'll make sure he doesn't cause any problems."

"Fine" said General Landry as he glared at Pete before he turned and walked out the door, "oh Colonel, make sure you finish your food, that's an order."

"Yes, Sir" smiled Colonel Carter as the doors closed behind the General.

"Ma'am" said Willow as she smiled at the Colonel and squeezed her arm, "I'll be going…. Please finish your food."

"Good luck, Willow" said the Colonel as Willow left the Mess Hall. It was then she put her hands on her hips and looked at Pete, "what was that?"

"What?" said a very confused Pete, "I was just offering to help, he didn't have to threaten me."

"Limited clearance" said Colonel Carter, "you have limited clearance which means that you cannot go through the Stargate, you cannot see the Stargate, you don't have access to the secure areas of the base, you don't have access to a lot of things… especially not questioning any prisoners we may or may not have."

"It was just an offer to help" shrugged Pete as he guided the Colonel back onto her chair and kissed her cheek, "hey, what do you wanna name the baby?"

"I haven't really thought about it" said the Colonel as she took another bite of the cake, "maybe Jake if it's a boy, and….. Grace….. yeah, Grace if it's a girl."

"Grace?" said Pete as he shook his head, "I don't like that name, reminds me of my witch of an ex-girlfriend. How about Tommy if it's a boy and Helen if it's a girl?"

"Maybe we don't have to choose right now?" asked the Colonel as she picked up a jello cup and simply looked into space, "we've got time to decide."

"Yep" said Pete as he leaned back and put his hands on his head, "but Tommy and Helen are good names."

"Listen, Pete" said the Colonel as she finished off her cake and two of her Jello cups in rapid succession before signalling to the SF standing by, "go home and relax, it won't do the both of us any good to stay here. I need to help out with whatever's going on."

"Sam" said Pete as he held on to her arm, "you said you won't be taking any risks."

"There is always a risk in the things I do" said the Colonel, "but I won't take unnecessary risks."

"Teach at the academy" said Pete, "you'll be safe."

"Ma'am?" said the SF as he stood in between Pete and the Colonel.

"Sergeant" said Colonel Carter, "please take my husband to the surface."

"Sam" said Pete, "I wanna stay here and…."

"Pete" said the Colonel, "go home, you have work tonight don't you?"

"Yeah" said Pete, "but I've already taken the day off and…."

"Then watch a movie or something" said the Colonel, "I need to stay and do my part….. so, please…. Go home."

"Fine" said Pete, "but I'm telling you that you need to think about the baby more now. It's ridiculous…."

"Pete" said Colonel Carter as she rubbed her temples, "not here… not now."

"Sir" said the SF, "please come with me."

"Sam" said Pete.

"I'll see you tonight, Pete" replied the Colonel as she kissed Pete's cheek.

"Right" said Pete as he watched the Colonel walk out of the Mess Hall carrying the third Jello cup with her.

"Sir" said the SF as he motioned towards the same door, "this way."

"Fine" said Pete as he and the SF left.

**SGC Infirmary, ten minutes later.**

"Sir" said Willow as she walked into the observation room where General Landry was standing watch. Turning to face the glass, she could see that the prisoner, whose name Teal'c discovered was Volnek, was already restrained. The redhead saw that Teal'c and Daniel were already questioning him.

"Major" said General Landry as he stepped forward, "I want you to ask him some questions, and find out what you can from his thoughts."

"You want me to go in deep, Sir?" asked Willow, "I don't feel comfortable in doing that."

"See what you can pick up without digging too deep" said the General, "I know you want to be ethical about the use of your telepathy, but his people are holding two of our own prisoner. I would prefer to get them back without any casualties from either side. If you don't have to dig, then don't."

"I understand, Sir" said Willow as she nodded her head and went out the side door.

Willow then took the stairs and walked down to the infirmary doors and entered the large room which contained the bed that Volnek was lying on. Willow saw that his feet, arms and neck were restrained before she nodded at Daniel and Teal'c. As Willow stood next to Teal'c and Daniel, she glanced at the observation deck and smiled as Colonel Carter walked into the room and stood next to General Landry while taking another bite from her Jello cup.

"Volnek" said Teal'c as he nodded at Willow, "this is Major Rosenberg."

"Hi" waved Willow as Volnek glared at Willow before he simply stared into space.

"I will no longer speak to any of you" said Volnek.

"Volnek" said Willow, "why did you attack us?"

Volnek continued to simply stare off into space.

"We just want to get our friends back" said Daniel, "and we figured your fellow warriors might want to know that you're still alive. So straight swap, you for them."

"If your friends were truly taken by the Sodan" said Volnek, "then mourn for them, for they will be put to death."

"Volnek" said Willow as she stepped forward, "we reached out to you in peace so that we could combat a foe that's threatening the entire galaxy. An enemy much worse than the Goa'uld."

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "they call themselves the Ori, and they have sent human followers known as Priors to this galaxy to perpetuate the myth that they are gods."

"They are gods" said Volnek as he strained against the restraints around his neck, "they are the true gods I have decided to follow."

Willow then looked at Teal'c and Daniel in surprise.

"You were visited by a Prior?" asked Daniel.

Volnek simply sneered at Daniel and then glared at Teal'c.

"What are the codes to the transportation device?" asked Willow as she stepped forward.

"I will tell you nothing" said Volnek. However, at the same time that he said he would not tell Willow nothing about the codes, he was thinking about the sequence of symbols he pressed to get back to his village.

"Listen" said Willow, "the Priors are bad news, I've seen them destroy entire worlds to punish people for not following them."

"Then that is their punishment" said Volnek.

"Do you truly believe that?" asked Teal'c, "what gods would cause such destruction for them to gain worshippers and prove their existence?"

"I am finished talking" said Volnek.

"How many Sodan warriors protect the transportation device?" asked Willow, "where is your village? And what will happen to Faith and Colonel Mitchell?"

Once she had asked that question, she saw the images that rose to the surface of his mind as he thought about all the Sodan warriors that protected the obelisk, and the surrounding forests. She also saw pictures of his village and the rituals that the Sodan have to go through, especially when a crime such as murder was committed.

"I will tell you nothing more" said Volnek again.

Willow then stepped back until she was next to Daniel and whispered while Teal'c spoke to Volnek.

"We have a problem" she whispered as she walked out of the infirmary with Daniel and walked back up to the observation room.

Once she reached the observation deck, she and Daniel walked in and stood next to the General and Colonel Carter as the four of them watched Volnek get taken out of his restraints by some SF's. Teal'c then put a pair of handcuffs on him and ordered the SF's to take him to one of the holding rooms, before he too walked up to the observation deck. Once Teal'c had walked up to the observation deck, Willow had begun the mini-briefing.

"Sir, ma'am" said Willow looking at both the General and Colonel Carter, "I didn't read deep into his mind, honestly I didn't have to do anything… all his memories came up to the surface despite him refusing to answer any of the questions. First of all, the Sodan are all over the place, they're all around the forest… they use some kind of a cloaking technology I've never seen before."

"In what way?" asked the Colonel.

"For example" said Willow, "when we brought the timeship back to the SGC the first time, we wanted to test the cloak and if my abilities worked while I was standing outside the ship."

"And if I remember correctly, you were able to read my mind while you were outside the ship" said the Colonel.

"Right" replied Willow, "but on the Sodan planet, I couldn't read any thoughts…. Nor could I receive anything at all. Usually people would be thinking loud since they don't know I'm a telepath and so I have to tune things out, but some still filter through."

"So when someone is thinking of something" said Daniel, "like making a plan of attack, you should be able to tell. Right?"

"Yeah" said Willow, "but this time I wasn't able to tell anything, and that's while they were cloaked."

"They have an advantage" said Teal'c, "the perfect attack, and defence."

"Yeah" said Willow.

"So they have warriors all over the forest?" asked the Colonel.

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow, "even if we send in multiple teams, we would suffer losses from our side. It would most likely be a massacre."

"Suggestions?" asked the General, "I don't intend on losing more of our people, nor do I intend on shedding more blood of the people who could be an useful ally."

"We could take the Ancient ship, Sir" said Colonel Carter, "we can cloak it and fly it through the Stargate. We could use the on-board systems to track the signals from Faith's and Colonel Mitchell's transmitters so that we could get their location."

"The ship's at Area 51" said the General, "and its cloak has been disassembled for study so that the generator for the F-302S would be built. That's how we made our own generator, remember?"

"Sir" said Colonel Carter, "Willow, Dr. Lee and I can get it flying cloaked within a week, I know we'll be able to rebuild it. At worst it could take us about two weeks."

"Ma'am" said Willow as she turned towards Colonel Carter, "according to the images I got from Volnek, the both of them will be going through some kind of a ritualistic trial by combat. It's supposed to be to the death, so….."

"Time frame?" asked the General.

"One to two weeks, sir" said Willow as she ran her hand through her hair, "something about training for this ritual which is itself complicated."

"I see" said General Landry.

"And in the mean time?" asked Daniel.

"We should question Volnek" said Teal'c as the General nodded.

"Sir?" said Colonel Carter, "permission to fly to Area 51."

"You have a go" said the General as he nodded at the Colonel and Willow, "but I am ordering you to be careful. Major Rosenberg is in charge of making sure that you eat properly and don't get too stressed."

"Of course, Sir" said both the Colonel and Willow as she looked at each other and smiled before they walked out of the room to get Dr. Lee and head out to Area 51. They had to get back Faith and Colonel Mitchell.

TBC.

 


	89. The Sodan (Part 2)

**Sodan Planet, Designation P9G-844, four days later.**

Jolan was training Faith in the ritual fighting art of Kel Shak Lo for the past few days every morning as the Colonel watched on. Both of the men were surprised at the brunette's prowess with the training weapons once she had gotten used to them, as well as the various techniques within this particular fighting style. However, earlier Faith had already agreed with the Colonel that she wouldn't use her full strength unless she absolutely had to. Even so, the Colonel looked on in astonishment as he watched the young woman push back the seasoned warrior in only the fourth day of training. Colonel Mitchell recalled reading her file once he had received clearance from General O'Neill and was surprised at the contents.

"Sir" said the Colonel as he looked at the copy of the Slayer's file before looking up at General O'Neill, "you're kidding, right? This says she's been at it since she was a teenager."

"That was my first reaction when Major Rosenberg told me about Faith and Buffy Summers" said General O'Neill, "I don't like that she started out in a war so young but this is about the here and now, and she's proved herself a thousand times over since joining the SGC."

"She singlehandedly took out Anubis when he possessed Major Rosenberg's body?" said the Colonel surprised as he skimmed the various reports and ended up on the final page, "she possesses super-human strength, enhanced durability, enhanced agility, enhanced reflexes, enhanced stamina, enhanced healing abilities; and if that's not enough she's rated high on pretty much all of the weapons at the SGC, although she scored below average on use of sniper rifles?"

"She's trying to improve her level of patience" grinned the General, "but she's one of the best we have and since she's joined the SGC, she's grown in leaps and bounds."

"She even beat the Marines in SG3?" asked the Colonel as he read the rest of Faith's file with his eyes opened in disbelief.

"It was a bet" said the General as he leaned back, "they lost. They had to buy SG1 dinner at O'Malley's."

"Sir" said the Colonel as he looked up, "this is… I mean….."

"Don't mistake her as just some fighter" said the General as he leaned forward, "she's stubborn, intelligent, street smart, and can read people like crazy. Her other qualities would be your responsibility to find out. All in all, she's someone to have on our side….. I'm glad she's on our side."

That conversation was two months before he officially joined the SGC, before he had met Willow for the first time; and now as he looked at the woman training in front of him with Jolan, he knew that the grace with which she was training hid one deadly woman.

"We are done for the day" said Jolan as Faith handed him her weapon, a long wooden staff with broad cylinders on each end.

"I can keep going" said Faith as she took a few steps backwards as Jolan looked at her, "I'm not really tired yet."

"Very well" said Jolan, "we shall continue once Lord Haikon has finished meeting with a visitor that is due in a few moments."

"That's fine with me" said Faith as she gave Jolan a small bow before heading towards the Colonel.

"You alright?" asked Colonel Mitchell as he saw the bruises on Faith's arms, face and shoulders.

"Yeah" said Faith as the both of them walked out of the training ring and headed to the side of a building where they approach a bench with a bucket of water. Taking the cup that was on the bench, Faith scooped up some water and drank some of it before pouring the rest over her neck and shoulders as she closed her eyes, "oh I'm definitely gonna ask Red for a massage when we get back, and then…."

"Faith" said the Colonel as he nudged her arm.

"Sorry, Cam" said Faith as she drank another cup of water before handing it to the Colonel who was looking away from her, towards the entrance of the Sodan village.

Faith wondered what he was looking at and slowly turned around to face the direction the Colonel was facing when she got a huge surprise.

"Cam" said Faith as her voice became serious, "that's a…."

"Prior" said the Colonel as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked on as the Prior was accompanied into the village with two guards.

"Haikon never told us that a Prior had visited him earlier" said Faith as she recalled the conversation she and the Colonel had with Lord Haikon, the leader of the Sodan.

"This is one hell of a development" said the Colonel.

"This is the visitor that Jolan was talking about" said Faith as the Colonel nodded his head.

"Seems that way" replied the Colonel before he turned to Faith, "once the Prior leaves, I'll talk to Haikon while you train with Jolan."

"Alright" said Faith.

"Just be careful" said the Colonel.

"Of course" replied Faith as she gave a small smile at the Colonel before she turned and looked at the Prior as he walked up the stairs to Lord Haikon's house at the other end of the village.

**Area 51, Nevada, 0730 hours, four days later.**

Colonel Carter was tired, but not as tired as Dr. Lee and Willow who should be still sleeping on their cots in Area 51's Hanger Twelve where the Ancient ship was being kept. Waking up in her own quarters in the nearby base housing, she quickly ran over to the restroom and threw up before she went to the sink and began the process of washing her face and getting ready for the day. Once she had freshened up, she went back into her room and took out some pills that Dr. Lam had given her.

'Damn morning sickness' thought the Colonel to herself as she downed a pill before reaching for the phone and calling Pete in Colorado Springs. As the phone rang, she recalled how upset and angry Pete became when she told him that she had to go to Nevada urgently.

"No!" Pete had told her once she got home to pack some of her belongings for the trip with Willow and Dr. Lee, "this isn't your responsibility; you promised me that you wouldn't be going into any stressful situations."

"Pete" said the Colonel softly reaching for her to-go bag as she put some clothes and other essential items inside it, "we have two people, two of my colleagues…. Two of my friends lost out there, and I'm going to go everything I can within reason to get them back."

"I don't see why you have to do this" said Pete from behind her, "This is why I told you to retire from the Air Force, they'll always pull you back in no matter what, and you…. you want to prove yourself so much that you'd do anything to…"

"Stop it right there" said the Colonel as she turned around, "are you saying that you can have a job and I can't? Wait…. What I meant was that you can have a RISKY job and I can't?"

"Not while you're pregnant!" shouted Pete as he grabbed both of her arms and held on tightly, "what if something happens to the baby? What if you do something that causes problems with the baby's development, what then?"

"I'll be alright" sighed the Colonel as she closed her eyes, and gently pushed away Pete's hands from her arms before she turned back to complete her packing, "besides, Willow and another colleague will be there to keep an eye on me and make sure that…."

"She's a bad influence" said Pete as he walked in front of her, "she and the other one are bad influences on you and I don't feel comfortable in having them near the baby."

"Pete" said the Colonel, "not now, I need to go."

"Listen to me" said Pete, "when you get back from wherever you're going right now, I want you to quit the SGC. At least until you have the baby."

"Not now, Pete" said the Colonel softly, "there's a lot of work to be done."

"Sam!" said Pete as he stepped forward and grabbed her arms again, "you can teach at the academy, I don't want you out there while you're pregnant."

"I won't be out there!" shouted the Colonel after she finally lost her patience, "I'm stuck in the SGC while my team goes through the Gate. They get to travel to other worlds while I have the dubious honour of watching them leave, and hoping that all of them come back alive. I'm not out there where I should be, watching their backs and helping them come home alive… now this is the next best thing I can do.. working to bring them home."

"Sam" said Pete.

"No!" shouted the Colonel as she put her hand up indicating that Pete should stop talking, "we…. none of us would leave people behind… even if it they're dead… we'll bring them back either way."

"Wait, Sam" said Pete as the Colonel rushed out of the house.

"We'll talk when I get back" said the Colonel as she slammed the front door and walked quickly into the awaiting car where Willow was in the driver's seat with Dr. Lee sitting on the passenger side.

"Colonel" said Willow as she watched the blonde woman get into the back seat before she closed the door, "are you..?"

"Let's go, Willow" said the Colonel before the redhead could finish her sentence.

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow as she glanced at Dr. Lee who returned a look of confusion at her, "next stop, Peterson."

That was four days ago, and after she had left another message on Pete's voicemail, the Colonel changed before she headed out the door again and into her awaiting car, which was being driven by one of the SGC personnel stationed at the airbase that fueled the conspiracy theorists everywhere.

It took Colonel Carter less than thirty minutes to be driven to Hanger Twelve where she walked over to the adjoining locker room and put on some BDU's before heading to the hanger proper. Inputting a code into the panel of a side door, she walked in after it was accepted and stopped as she smiled. The ship was in the middle of the room with its rear hatch open as wires ran along the floor from inside some of the roof panels of the ship, which were connected to three laptops that were placed on tables on the right side of the ship.

As she walked towards the Puddle Jumper, which is what the Atlantis expedition called these vessels, she heard sounds from inside.

"Hey Bill" said the Colonel as she entered the Jumper through the rear entrance and approached Dr. Lee who dropped a piece of equipment in surprise as he stood up, "sorry."

"Colonel" said Dr. Lee as he shook his head before bending down to pick up what he dropped, "you startled me, that's all."

"How are things with the cloak?" asked Colonel Carter as she picked up a tablet that was on the console and flicked the screens with her fingers.

"Major Rosenberg stayed up late to finish the final assembly" said Dr. Lee, "we'll be ready to install it once you've tested it out."

"And the inertial dampening systems?" asked the Colonel as she remembered some of the scientists saying that they decided to take out that system as well for study so that they could possibly implement it on the F-302's as an upgrade to the current models being used.

"We've got that ready as well" said Dr. Lee as he handed the Colonel another tablet, "I just finished hooking it back on the power systems on this ship. Still can't believe those idiots took it out without telling any of us."

"Something tells me they won't be doing that again" said the Colonel as she recalled how she chewed out the scientists who had taken out further systems from the ship without permission.

"Colonel" said Willow as she walked into the ship carrying two large cups of coffee, along with a smaller cup in between them; and handed one to Dr. Lee.

"Ooooh Thank you" said Dr. Lee as he sipped the brew and closed his eyes, "that hit the spot."

"Hey" said Colonel Carter, "where's mine?"

"This is yours ma'am" said Willow as she handed the Colonel the smaller cup, "herbal tea, orders of Dr. Lam."

"Oh for crying out loud" said the Colonel reaching for the tea as Willow grinned before she turned around.

"Ah" said Willow as she walked out of the ship, "but wait."

Colonel Carter looked at Dr. Lee who simply shrugged his shoulders before Willow walked back in with three bags of food.

"Doc" said Willow as she handed Dr. Lee one of the bags who grabbed it appreciatively.

"Ma'am" said Willow as she handed the Colonel a bag before she sat down on the floor of the Puddle Jumper and opened the box that was in her bag.

"Ah breakfast" said Colonel Carter as she dug into the two bagels, eggs and hash browns.

After an hour of quietly eating breakfast, the three scientists went back to work.

"Alright" said Colonel Carter a few hours later as she stood next to Dr. Lee behind the tables while Willow was in the ship, "let's test the start-up sequence."

"Copy" said Willow as she sat on the pilots seat, "I'm ready ma'am."

"Bill?" asked the Colonel as she looked at her fellow scientist.

"Ready" said Dr. Lee as he pressed some buttons on two of the laptops, as Colonel Carter was looking at the screen in front of her.

"Willow" said the Colonel as she walked over to the rear hatch and pressed a button to close it, before heading back to the computers, "you're set. Power up whenever you're ready."

"Start up sequence in three…. two… one…" said Willow as she grabbed the controls and concentrated. A few seconds later, there was a hum from the engines as the lights of the cockpit and the console infront of her activated.

"Looks steady" said Dr. Lee.

"Power?" asked the Colonel as she spoke into a radio.

"Steady" said Willow.

"Navigation?" said Dr. Lee.

"Green" replied Willow as she looked at her Heads Up Display.

"Communications?" ask the Colonel.

"Communicating" said Willow with a smile, "radio and subspace communications all are green."

"Receiver?" asked Dr. Lee.

"I'm getting yours and Colonel Carter's transmitter signals" replied Willow as she looked at the small radar like console that they had put in the previous day, "working perfectly, so far."

"Propulsion?" asked the Colonel.

"It's…." said Willow as the ship started to float, the wings extended from the sides as she swung it around to face the two of them, "It's working. Not getting the power drain we received a few days ago, the bypass worked."

"Inertial dampening systems?" asked Dr. Lee.

"Dampening" smiled Willow.

"Alright" said Colonel Carter, "this is the most important part, how about the cloak?"

"Stand by" said Willow as she closed her eyes, "is it working?"

"Successful" said the Colonel, "are you reading a power drain?"

"No ma'am" said Willow as she looked at the power levels on her HUD, "looks like we're golden."

"Alright" said the Colonel, "land the ship, I'll contact General Landry and tell him that we need to conduct a flight test for a few hours and we'll have it back in the SGC by tomorrow morning."

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow as she gently put the ship down.

**Area 51, Nevada, 0930 hours, the next day.**

Dr. Lee, Colonel Carter and Willow had packed their belongings and placed them into the containers in the Puddle Jumper. They had conducted one more test early that morning before they were approved to head back to Colorado Springs. Once everyone was in the ship, the hanger doors were opened as Willow took her seat at the controls, with Colonel Carter sitting on the co-pilot's seat and Dr. Lee standing between them.

"Ready?" asked Willow as everyone nodded their heads, "here we go."

Willow held on to the controls as the ship rose slowly into the air as Colonel Carter got on the radio.

"Control" said the Colonel, "this is Jumper One, we're requesting departure clearance to Sierra Golf Charlie."

"Approved Colonel" said a voice over the radio, "Godspeed."

"Thank you" replied the Colonel as she nodded at Willow.

"Activating cloak" said Willow as she flew out of the hanger and straight into the open skies over Area 51.

"SGC Control" said Colonel Carter as she spoke into the subspace system, "ETA thirty minutes, please inform the General that all systems are a go for extraction."

"Copy" said Walter.

"Setting course for Cheyenne" said Willow as a new HUD came up on screen showing their current location and the SGC before she turned the ship level and flew at a high rate of speed towards the SGC.

"SGC control" said Willow after flying for twenty five minutes, "requesting roof access into base."

"Access approved" said Walter, "and hatch to level twenty five, Science Lab one has been opened."

"Thanks" said Willow as she eased the ship through the entry way at the top of the mountain before she squeezed it through another hatch that brought them into Science Lab One where General Landry and Daniel were already waiting for them.

"Daniel" smiled the Colonel who was the first person out the door, followed by Dr. Lee and then Willow.

"Hey Sam" said Daniel as he hugged the Colonel, "flight was alright?"

"Smooth" said Colonel Carter as she turned towards General Landry, "she's ready to go, Sir."

"Very well" said General Landry, "Teal'c has been interrogating Volnek for the past few days, but he hasn't offered anything new."

"How about the scans from the the Prometheus, Sir?" asked Willow, referring to the Earth ship's orbital scans.

"We still haven't bee able to find anything" said General Landry, "Colonel Pendergast seems to think that the atmosphere of the planet is preventing any workable orbital scans."

"I see" said Willow, "Sir, I'm ready to go."

"Briefing in ten" said the General as the Colonel, Willow, Dr. Lee, Colonel Carter and Daniel nodded in agreement.

**Sodan Planet, Designation P9G-844, at the same time.**

Faith was in the training ring blocking an attack from Jolan. The Sodan warrior thrusted his staff at Faith who blocked it, he then used his left hand to attempt a strike which Faith managed to push away. She then pushed away Jolan's staff before she quickly stepped forwards and swung her staff towards his legs. Jumping over the staff, Jolan was then unprepared for the mid-air punch from Faith and he ended up on the fine sand of the training ring as Colonel Mitchell looked on grimacing.

"Sorry about that" said Faith as she helped Jolan up, "I know it's not exactly part of the training but…"

"You took an advantage" said Jolan, "well done."

"Thanks" said Faith as she handed her staff over to Jolan, who caught it and tossed Faith a small bag as Colonel Mitchell walked over to her.

"Drink" said Jolan as Faith drank the contents and grimaced at the taste.

"Jolan" said the Colonel, "you never mentioned who she'll be fighting."

"Lord Haikon will determine that at the eve of her battle" said Jolan.

"And whoever I fight will be just as tough as the warrior I shot? Right?" asked Faith.

"His name is Volnek" said Jolan, "and yes, you will fight a warrior just as tough as him."

"Well" said Faith, "I'll try to give him a good fight."

"Now" said the Colonel, "let me ask you something…. A little change of subject if you will…. Just tell me honestly, do you really buy what those Priors are selling?"

"Lord Haikon has led us for more than a hundred years. He knows what is best for us all" said Jolan as he walked towards Faith and the Colonel.

"Jolan" said Faith, "I understand your loyalty to him and your people; all we're asking is what do you… and I don't mean everyone in the village… I mean what do you think?"

"It is not my place to question Lord Haikon's judgment" said Jolan as he passed by Faith and Colonel Mitchell.

"Well somebody better, because if you guys follow the Ori, all of your traditions, your tasty beverages, it's all going down the drain!" said the Colonel.

"Jolan" said Faith, "Haikon told us that you view the Ancients as your gods, that you want to follow the path they set out for enlightenment.. but if you and your people follow the Ori… then that path with be bathed in the blood of innocent people."

"People who you will have to destroy if they don't follow the Ori" said Colonel Mitchell, "is that something you're willing to do?"

"We are done here" said Jolan as he walked away from the training ring, leaving Faith and Colonel Mitchell there alone, when he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"How can you be sure that the Ori speak falsely?" asked Jolan as Faith and Colonel Mitchell walked towards him.

"Because we've seen entire worlds get wiped out because they refused to follow the Ori" said Faith

"We're not trying to tell you what to think" said Colonel Mitchell, "but if everything I believed was being threatened, I'd want to know."

"Jolan, your people shouldn't suffer for their faith" said Faith as she shook her head before the Sodan warrior turned around and walked away.

"Think we got to him?" asked Faith.

"I don't know" replied the Colonel, "how about you rest up, and I'll try one more shot at convincing Haikon."

"Cam" said Faith as she turned and suddenly stopped as she looked at the entrance of the village, "look."

"Great" said the Colonel as he saw the same Prior as earlier walk into the village escorted by two warriors. The Prior scanned the area around him as he walked, and soon settled his eyes on Faith and the Colonel before smiling.

**Science Lab One, SGC, 1800 hours.**

Willow and Daniel were preparing to leave for the Sodan planet as Colonel Carter and General Landry came in through the door.

"General" said Willow as she stepped out of the ship and stood at attention.

"At ease, Major" said the General.

"Here is a video of the prisoner" said Colonel Carter as she handed Willow a tablet, "Teal'c has brought in someone from one of the Free Jaffa settlements that have been affected by the Ori to try and convince him that the Ori aren't the gods that his people have been looking for."

"And since he's said that a Prior visited the Sodan" said Daniel, "we'll take the Anti-Prior device with us, in case the Prior shows up."

"Good" said the General as he looked at Willow, "are you sure about going there unarmed?"

"Sir" said Willow, "they probably think that we killed Volnek, I'm not sure how it would look if we had two fully armed SG teams coming in a cloaked ship."

"They'd probably think it's an invasion force and try to shoot us, which would increase the likelihood of casualties" said Colonel Carter.

"And if a Prior really did visit them" said Daniel, "he's probably been spreading stories about us."

"As in, we should not be trusted and that we are the enemy?" asked General Landry.

"Yes" replied both Willow and Daniel together.

"Fine" said General Landry as he looked at Willow, "be extremely careful."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow.

"You have a go" said General Landry as Willow and Daniel in their tactical vests and BDU's entered the Puddle Jumper and closed the rear hatch.

"Ready, Daniel?" said Willow as the archaeologist sat at the co-pilot's seat.

"Yup" said Daniel as the both of them waved at Colonel Carter as the ship lifted off the ground.

"SGC Control" said Willow as she flew the ship through an open hatch and down towards the Gateroom, "please dial P9G-844."

"Jumper One" said Walter, "Gate has been dialed and you are cleared to depart."

"Activating Cloak" said Willow as the ship vanished and floated in front of the open wormhole, "clearing Gateroom in three…. two… one…."

Willow flew through the open wormhole and into the Sodan planet where she immediately put the Puddle Jumper into a steep climb.

"SGC control" said Willow, "we are through to the other side."

"Next check in will be in" said Daniel as he checked his watch, "thirty minutes."

"Copy that" said Walter's voice, "Gate shutting down."

"Alright" said Daniel as communication with the SGC stopped and he flicked a switch on an instrument panel that was on the floor between them, "the receiver for the subcutaneous transmitters are online."

"See them?" asked Willow.

"Nothing yet" said Daniel as he waited to see two yellow blips on the radar screen, "maybe you should go higher?"

"Yea" said Willow as she increased the ship's altitude when there was the sound of a 'bing'.

"Got them" said Daniel, "due south, looks like somewhere around those mountainous areas."

"Got it" said Willow as she flew the Puddle Jumper towards Faith and the Colonel's location.

"Gonna tell Faith?" asked Daniel.

"I'm guessing that she knows already" said Willow smiling as she sensed Faith's presence through their link.

As she flew over the mountain range Willow and Daniel saw a small village nestled in one of the valley's below.

**Sodan Village, at the same time.**

"Faith!" shouted Colonel Mitchel as he saw the brunette suddenly stop mid-swing, giving Jolan an opportunity to swing his staff across her face.

Bearing the full brunt of the hit, Faith fell onto the surface of the training ring.

"You seem to have lost your concentration" said Jolan as he helped the Slayer stand up as she rubbed her jaw and wiped some of the blood that came down her mouth.

"Nah" said Faith as she glanced upwards into the sky, "just had something in my eye."

"Very well" said Jolan, "let us complete one more round of training and we will be done for today."

"Sure" smiled Faith as she looked back at Colonel Mitchell and gave a grin, "you lost the bet."

"Really?" asked the Colonel as he looked around. He recalled making a bet with Faith that it would take at least two to three weeks for them to be rescued by the SGC, whereas Faith bet that they'll be rescued in a little more than a week.

All of a sudden, every one at the training ring felt a rush of air appear from nowhere.

"I told you so!" said Faith as she shouted at the Colonel.

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted Jolan as the Puddle Jumper decloaked and softly landed in between the village and the training ring. It was a few seconds later that more Sodan warriors ran over to the now visible Puddle Jumper and formed a ring around it with their staff weapons aimed at the ready.

"Easy, Jolan" said Faith.

"They just came to take us home" replied the Colonel who held both of his hands up.

"You people have no honour" replied Jolan as he ordered some of the warriors to hold both Faith and the Colonel and bring them to the front of the ship so that whoever was flying would surrender.

Just as he, followed by Faith and Colonel Mitchell walked to the Puddle Jumper, they saw the rear hatch open.

"Major,….. Jackson" said the Colonel as the hatch opened to reveal Daniel and Willow with their hands up smiling, "come to rescue us have you?"

"Yes, Sir" said Willow as she and Daniel walked down the ramp.

"Take them" said Jolan as he nodded at Willow and Daniel, resulting in two Sodan warriors walking toward the redhead and Daniel.

"Listen!" shouted Willow, "we've come unarmed as a show of good faith, all we ask is to talk to your leader and have our people returned to us. In return, we'll have the Sodan warrior known as Volnek returned back to you."

"What trickery is this?" said Jolan as he aimed his weapon at Willow, "he was shot in his symbiote pouch.. there is no way he could have survived."

"Jolan" said the Colonel, "just listen to her, please."

"Daniel?" said Willow.

"Sorry" said Daniel as he held one hand up with the other inside his vest pocket and took out a small tablet, "I should have had this out earlier, this is a video showing that Volnek is very much alive and well. You see, with the help of the Tok'ra, we have found and refined a chemical known as Tretonin that has negated the use of a symbiote. He has the Tretonin running through his blood stream now."

"What is…." Said Jolan as he took the tablet and looked at the video in surprise, "my brother is alive?"

"Volnek's your brother?' said both Faith and Colonel Mitchell together.

"What is the meaning of this!?" shouted Haikon as he came through the ring of Sodan warriors.

"My lord" said Jolan as he bowed his head and handed him the tablet, "Volnek is alive, the ritual of Kal Shak Lo should not be carried out as he was not killed."

"I see" said Haikon as he watched the video before he turned to face the occupants of the Puddle Jumper for the first time, and looked on in shock with his mouth wide open as both Willow and Daniel stepped forward.

"Ummm" said Willow, "may we put our hands down?"

"Ye… Ye… yes" said a visibly shaken Haikon, "please accept our sincerest apologies."

Willow and Daniel put their hands down and looked at each other in surprise

"My Lord?" said Jolan, "are you alright?"

"Go to the library of the gods" said Haikon as he turned to Jolan, "get me the first of the scrolls."

"My Lord?" asked Jolan again, "that contains the history of the Sodan, why would….?"

"Jolan!" said Lord Haikon as he quickly calmed down, "please bring the scrolls to my home, and release the prisoners… there has been no death of a Sodan warrior.."

"Yes, my Lord" said Jolan as he bowed his head slightly and took two warrior with him.

"Thanks" said Colonel Mitchell as the warrior holding him let go, the same with Faith who then ran towards the redhead and Daniel.

"All of you have your duties" said Haikon as he looked at the other Sodan warriors who had deactivated their weapons, "go, now."

"Hey" said Willow as she squeezed Faith's arm and caressed her cheek, especially the injury she had just received.

"Ow" said Faith as she rubbed her arm, "sorry, just a little bruised from training today."

"You alright?" whispered Willow.

"Yea" smiled Faith as Haikon walked up to the four of them.

"Please" said Haikon as he reached out to hold Willow's hand, "I request an audience."

"Huh?" said Willow as she looked on confused as Haikon bowed his head slightly.

"Please" said Haikon as he motioned towards his home, "come this way."

"We're coming too" said the Colonel.

"If that is her wish" replied Haikon as he looked at Willow and then at the Colonel.

"Yes, please" said Willow nervously as she looked at the Colonel and shrugged her shoulders.

_Mitchell: "Major?"_

_Willow: "I have no idea what's going on."_

"Very well" said Haikon, "come."

The four members of SG1 followed Haikon to the other end of the village and walked up the stairs to his home. As they were going up the stairs, Daniel noticed that Haikon seemed to be glancing back at Willow who was walking behind him with Faith. To anyone else it seemed like a casual glance but Daniel had seen enough of the way that worshippers of the Goa'uld, when people thought of the snakes as gods, would look at them in reverence. That was the glance he had seen, once of reverence… as if he had seen the face of a god. He was also sure that Willow felt it through her empathic abilities which would explain why she was so nervous and…. fearful.

"Please" said Haikon as he led them into his home, "sit… guards, some drinks for our guests."

"Haikon" said Colonel Mitchell, "this is all well and good, but all we did was return Jolan's brother."

"You did more than that, Mitchell" said Haikon as he sat down behind a small table, "you have brought the one who all those years ago saved the Sodan."

"What?" said the entire group together.

"Lord Haikon?" said Jolan as he came into the room carrying a large book and a yellowing piece of rolled parchment, "as you requested."

"Thank you" said Haikon as he opened the thick book whose pages were already yellow in colour.

"This book has been kept in the Sodan library of the gods for thousands of years" said Haikon as he carefully opened the book, "it contains various accounts including the entire history of the Sodan from the time the first warrior found out Goa'uld were not the gods they claimed to be, to the discovery that the Ancients were the ones that the Sodan should be worshipping, and then to the founding of the first Sodan village on this planet."

"Wow" said Daniel as he reached for the book, "may I?"

"If she so wishes" said Haikon as he looked at Willow.

"Sir" said Willow nervously, "I don't know who you think I am but…."

"Please" said Haikon as he bowed his head while Jolan looked on in surprise, as did the rest of SG1, "I do not mean to insult you, I just beg you to read the pages I have indicated."

"Ummm…." said Willow confused as she felt waves of what seemed like awe come off Haikon, "Daniel, please?"

"Daniel" said Faith as she looked at the pages that Daniel had opened the book to, "isn't that…?"

"Looks like an ancient dialect of the Goa'uld" said Daniel as he moved closer to the small table where the book lay open.

"Our scribes have spend years adding to the book every few hundred years so that the Sodan of today would never forget their history" said Haikon.

"Amazing" said Daniel as he read the inscriptions on the book.

"What's it say, Jackson?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"Looks like an entry from a Jaffa name Kest'ur" said Daniel.

"The first leader of the Sodan" replied Jolan as Haikon nodded.

"It says'" said Daniel as he scanned the page, "we have been running for months from the Jaffa of Ishkur, the pretender; the man who claims to be a god but is really flesh and blood. We have killed many of his Jaffa but he has many more who are loyal to him and will not follow our ways. Once I discovered who Iskur really was, I gathered other Jaffa who felt the same way… and all of us… his most elite fighting force choose to rebel in order to escape the torture of being indentured to false gods. He has ordered our deaths….. we are now traitors and exiled from his domain… and we could not be more proud."

"OK" said Colonel Mitchell as Daniel turned the page carefully.

"We have heard the legends" said Daniel as he read the book, "the legends of gods long ago."

"The Ancients?" said Willow as Haikon nodded his head.

"They are the true gods we should be worshiping" said Daniel as he moved on to the next page, "they are the ones who can show us the true path to enlightenment that we Jaffa…. No, not Jaffa… we Sodan seek. We want to be lifted into the embrace of the old gods so that we may be protected… so that we could protect others…. So that we can inspire the Jaffa to free themselves."

"The other pages are just series of accounts on the battles the Sodan fought against Ishkur's Jaffa" said Daniel as he turned the pages skimming through the contents until he stopped at the page Haikon had indicated, "This page was written a few years after they were exiled."

"What's it say, Daniel?" asked Faith.

"Ishkur's Jaffa were closing on us from all sides as we approached the Chappa'ai. In the end, we two hundred strong Sodan warriors were face to face with overwhelming odds" read Daniel from the page, "we faced five hundred of Ishkur's fiercest and most loyal Jaffa. I did not want us to stop… we received intelligence on the location of the legendary planet, Kheb… where we could begin our path to enlightenment.. where we could find peace. Instead, we were facing an army whose main goal was to slaughter us…. To quell the rebellion… to silence the Sodan. All of a sudden, I sensed something in the air and looked up. The rays of the sun that was shining upon us, was soon covered in clouds before our very eyes. I looked at my comrades who were equally confused as to what sort of sorcery was being performed."

"Someone intervened" said Faith, "didn't they?"

"I heard screams as lightning fell from the sky" said Daniel as he nodded and turned the page, "the lightning burned through every Jaffa…. Five hundred put down in a matter of seconds. Then once the last Jaffa fell, the clouds cleared and that's when I saw it… that's when I saw her. A bright white light that came down from the heavens and settled in front of the dialing device that activated the Chappa'ai. Cautiously, I came out of hiding with the rest of my comrades and approached the light. The closer I walked to it, the more it seemed alive.. it pulsed, as what looked like tentacles trailed along its side. And I knew in my heart that we were saved by one of the old gods, one of the ones we had heard about in whispers and I knelt down on the ground; as did my comrades."

"I thought ascended beings couldn't interfere?" asked Willow as she looked at Daniel as he turned the page.

"Oma interfered when we went to Kheb" whispered Daniel as he looked at the redhead, "and that was probably because Kheb was supposed to be some sanctuary… maybe that's why she wasn't punished by the Others."

"So this planet was some sort of sanctuary?" asked Faith.

"I don't know" said Daniel, "could be."

"I really don't like where this is heading" said Willow shaking her head.

"I read the report on your vision in Atlantis" said the Colonel, "is that what you're talking about?"

All Willow could do was nod her head silently as she looked at the Colonel and Faith in utter surprise.

"Major?" asked the Colonel.

"Willow?" asked Daniel.

"Keep on reading Daniel" said Willow before she looked at the Colonel.

"Right" replied Daniel as he read from the book, "as I offered my thanks to the god who had just saved my people, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw the light slowly dimming away to reveal a beautiful woman. She signaled me to stand and I could tell from her expression that she did not want others to kneel before her, so I had turned around and asked my fellow Sodan to stand before turning around once again. She was striking… hair as red as flames and eyes green as the leaves on the trees that surrounded us. She was dressed in a white robe and her smile, her smile was enough to make any man's heart stop. I had asked for her name, but she gave that smile again and turned around. Without even touching the dialing device, the woman had activated the Chappa'ai before turning back to me. I looked on as she held out her hand and reached for mine. Holding onto her hand she led me and the others through the Chappa'ai, and to a new world. Once the Chappa'ai was closed, and all my comrades present, did she walk along a path to a strange structure."

"The Gateway to Enlightenment" said Daniel as he looked up at Haikon, who nodded.

"She showed us what we had to do with the object, and then she turned to me and said only one word; Home."

"That's it?" asked the Colonel.

"At least of the ones that are relevant" said Daniel.

"My lord" said Jolan as he picked up the rolled parchment from the table and handed it to Haikon.

"This" said Haikon as he handed Willow the rolled parchment, "this is a recreation of a picture we found in one of the many cave dwellings along the mountains."

"Oh no" said Willow as shook her head while she gingerly opened the rolled parchment, "no… no… no…"

"Red" said Faith as she looked at the picture of a woman in a white robe with bright red hair and green eyes standing at the foot of a Stargate, "that's…"

"Athena" said Willow softly as she looked at Faith and then at the picture again, "it's Athena."

"Athena" said Haikon pleased after finally hearing the name of the woman in the picture and looked at Willow, "you are Athena."

"Huh?" said Willow as she looked up from the picture surprised, "no, I'm sorry but I'm not Athena. My name is Major Willow Rosenberg… I may just look like her but I'm not her."

"But the likeness is so…" said Jolan as he looked at the picture and then looked at Willow's face, "the resemblance is uncanny."

"We believe that Willow…. Major Rosenberg is a descendant of Athena" said Daniel, "you see, the Ancients…. For lack of a better term… mated with the people of Earth after they returned from Atlantis. If one of these Ancients was Athena, then she would have had a relationship with one of the early humans and her line and genetic makeup would have been passed down over thousands of years. That's how the Ancient gene has been passed among humans."

"I'm sorry" said Willow as she looked at a disappointed Haikon, "I'm not Athena, but that doesn't mean that she's not watching the Sodan… I'm sure that she'll show herself one day to you and your people."

"Cam" said Daniel as he looked at his wristwatch, "we need to check in with the SGC."

"Haikon" said Colonel Mitchell, "please let us have access to the Stargate, we need to let our people know that we're alright… and that they can make preparations for Volnek to return."

"Very well" said Haikon as he looked at Jolan and nodded.

"My lord" said Jolan as he stood up.

"Jackson" said the Colonel, "contact the SGC and tell them that we're alright and that no-one has been hurt."

"Right" said Daniel as he got up and was accompanied out of the house by Jolan.

"Haikon" said Colonel Mitchell, "I know this is a lot to take in but Major Rosenberg's not Athena, just as the Ori aren't the gods that you're looking for."

"Generations of my people fought and died" said Haikon sadly, "praying for the day when we could seek the path without recrimination. I know that the Ori are not the Ancients. But can there be any doubt that they are gods? And if they can lead us to the path of enlightenment, how can I refuse them?"

"Sir" said Willow as she leaned forward towards Haikon, "the Ori are not what they claim to be. You've read the book you showed us, they're not even close to doing what Athena did for your ancestors."

"The Prior has healed our sick. Caused our crops to grow as if by magic. Why should I doubt the power of the Ori?" asked Haikon, "especially when Athena has not come back to help those she had assisted thousands of years ago."

"The Ancients are not supposed to interfere in the lower planes of existence" said Faith calmly, "maybe after helping your people escape the Goa'uld, the Others punished her in some way? Anything could have happened, but you need to have faith that she's watching over you…. it is your people's faith that sustained you ever since Athena guided your ancestors to this world… don't let that faith be shattered by following these Ori."

"Their power is not what you should question" said Colonel Mitchell, "it's how they use it. Anyone refuses to worship them, and they die. And I'm not talking about a few non-believers here and there. I'm talking about whole planets wiped out!"

"Sir" said Willow as she looked at Haikon, "we built a weapon that is capable of blocking the powers of a Prior, it's been effective every time we've faced them."

"Have you been able to stop them completely?" asked Haikon.

"They always come back, but the point is….." said the Colonel as Haikon interrupted him.

"They always come back" said Haikon, "isn't that proof that the Ori uses their divine will to guide the Priors back to these worlds where they have been seemingly defeated?"

"Haikon" said Colonel Mitchell.

"You may leave" said Haikon as he turned to look at Willow, "thank you for coming to meet the Sodan, in a way… I wish you were the goddess who saved my people thousands of years ago."

"I'm sorry" said Willow, "but I'm not her, but I'm sure that Athena would not want you do this… killing innocent people in the name of the Ori."

The three of them could only look on as Haikon closed his eyes before he stood up.

"I thank you all for coming" said Haikon as the three remaining members of SG1 stood up, "but the Prior has promised us that which we have sought for thousands of years… a path to enlightenment. I only request that Volnek be returned to us once you have left."

"He will be" said Colonel Mitchell.

"Haikon" said Faith as the both of them bowed their heads towards each other, "please reconsider."

"Be safe" said Haikon as he gave Faith the traditional Jaffa handshake and put one hand on her shoulder, "you would make a fine warrior of the Sodan."

"Thanks" blushed Faith as she stepped back.

"Major" said Haikon as he turned to Willow as Colonel Mitchell and Faith were waiting for her on the balcony, "you really do look like Athena. I just hope that she comes to our aid should we make a mistake."

"Have faith, Sir" said Willow, "have faith that when it comes down to it….. when the Prior sends you on a mission to forcibly convert a world that refuses to follow Origin…. Have faith that you'll follow the traditions of the Sodan, not of the Ori."

Willow and Haikon simply bowed to each other before the redhead joined Faith and Colonel Mitchell and walked down the stairs towards the Puddle Jumper, where Daniel was already waiting for them after having sent a message to Stargate Command.

TBC.

 


	90. The Return (Part 1)

**Control Room, SGC, 1850 hours.**

It had been a little over forty five minutes since SG1 had left for the Sodan planet, and a little over thirty minutes since the Gate activated and Daniel had let the SGC know that everyone was alright. Upon hearing that bit of news, Colonel Carter had left out the breath she was holding in before she walked to the hallway so that she could give Pete another call to tell him that she'll be home soon.

"Still nothing" said the Colonel to herself as the call went straight to his voicemail again.

Putting the phone back onto its cradle, the Colonel walked back to the control room just as the Gate started to dial.

"Incoming wormhole!" said the Colonel as a contingent of Marines ran into the Gateroom and took positions in front of the ramp.

"Colonel?" said General Landry as he ran down to the control room, "SG1?"

"Ummm…." said the Colonel as she waited for the IDC, and received it almost immediately, "yes sir, it's SG1."

"Open the Iris and deactivate the shield" said the General as Colonel Carter nodded her head.

Almost immediately after the Iris opened and the shield deactivated, the Puddle Jumper came through the Gate and hovered in the air, right in front of the Marines who were told to stand down by the General. As the Jumper hovered, the General could see that Faith and Colonel Mitchell were giving them a wave.

"Colonel, Miss Lehane" said General Landry, "good to have you back."

"Good to be back, sir" said Colonel Mitchell, as Faith nodded her head.

"Major" said the General take the Jumper back to Science Lab One, "all of you have a date with Dr. Lam, and then we'll have the briefing."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow.

"Oh, Colonel" said the General as he looked through the control window at Colonel Mitchell, "did the Sodan…."

"They chose the Ori, sir" said the Colonel as he looked at Willow and nodded.

"But we still have one hell of a briefing for you, Sir" said Willow.

"Very well" said the General, "get to it then."

"Yes, Sir" replied Colonel Mitchell.

"Welcome back" said Colonel Carter as she smiled at Willow.

"Great to be back" said Colonel Mitchell and Faith together.

It was two hours later that the entirety of SG1 sat in the briefing room as Faith and Colonel Mitchell told the others about their experience with the Sodan. After that, they talked about Athena and her connection to the Sodan; especially how she had helped them find the planet they currently inhabited. Once the briefing was done, the General leaned back into his seat and wiped his face with his hands.

"So we lost a potential ally" said the General.

"Not exactly, General" said Daniel, "when Jolan escorted me back to the Gate, he told me not everyone was in agreement with what Haikon was doing, including himself. Apparently, Faith and Colonel Mitchell must have told him something that gave him doubts on what the Prior's were telling them. So he agreed to send us intelligence on where the Priors would be sending them, or planets that the Priors were going to convert."

"When can we be expecting the first message?" asked General Landry.

"Possibly tomorrow" said Daniel, "that's when the Prior is supposed to return with a mission for them."

"I see" said the General, "I'll have SG2, 6, 11 and 14 on standby. In the meantime, go home and rest up people."

"Yes, Sir" said the three military personnel who stood up as the General rose and walked back into his office.

"So telling them about Athena did nothing?" asked Colonel Carter as she looked at Willow.

"Nothing" said Willow.

"I wouldn't say that" said Faith, "I could tell that Haikon has his doubts, but the lure of finally finding a path to enlightenment is too much for him to ignore."

"Maybe" replied Daniel, "but.. I don't know…. I think we need some…"

"Wins" said Colonel Mitchell as he led SG1 out of the briefing room, "we need some wins."

**SGC, one week later, 1200 hours.**

A week after the encounter with the Sodan and the rescue of both Faith and Colonel Mitchell, the unthinkable happened. Despite having lost various battles against the Priors in terms of planets being converted to Origin, the Ori still saw Earth as a threat… their primary threat mostly due to the development of the Anti-Prior technology.

It started with intelligence provided by Jolan of the Sodan, he had directed the SGC to the planet designated as P2X-885, a poverty stricken world where SG6 was sent on a purely recon mission. The nightmare started soon after they had returned to the SGC.

By the time SG6 had returned to Earth, Willow was in the gym while Faith was conducting a training lesson for some of the SGC's newest recruits. The redhead had stood on the sidelines after she had finished her workout, while she watched the Slayer wipe the smug smiles off the faces of some of the recruits after she threw the largest down onto the floor.

_Willow: "Pissed you off?"_

_Faith: "They thought I couldn't take them one-on-one, especially this guy."_

_Willow: "I wish them luck."_

_Faith: "They'll need it."_

_Willow: "I'm gonna go take a shower, lunch?"_

_Faith: "An hour? Make it two, I wanna have a long…. Long shower."_

_Willow: "Sure. Meet you in the Mess Hall?_

_Faith: "Got it."_

Willow smiled at Faith as she helped the Marine up before he took his place among the other recruits. The redhead walked out of the gym and towards the elevator landing. As she was waiting for the elevator, she heard some familiar voices coming from behind her.

"Daniel….. Sir" said Willow as she turned around and saw the archaeologist and Colonel Mitchell, who was balancing a basketball on his hand.

"Willow" said Daniel, "done with the gym?"

"Oh yeah" said Willow, "just waiting to get into the showers, get some lunch and then finish designing the Midway Station."

"Right" said Colonel Mitchell excitedly, "for the Gate bridge, right?"

"Yes, sir" said Willow, "hopefully we'll have it completed by next year."

"Then Atlantis will be just a footstep away" said Daniel as he looked out into space dreamily.

"Anyway" said the Colonel as he pointed to the elevator in front of them, "I wouldn't take that elevator if I were you."

"Why not, sir?" asked Willow.

"Colonel Barnes and SG6 just came back from '885" said the Colonel as he grinned at Willow, "and… well, let's just say that he and the others smell like the time the Hak'tyl brought all their horses here when the SGC was searching for a new planet to relocate them. Anyway, we saw them heading towards the elevator you're waiting for now."

"Oh" said Willow in realization as she recalled that the SGC smelled of horse manure for weeks despite the ventilation systems working at full power, "Right, I'll take the other elevator then. Thanks, Sir."

"No problem" said the Colonel as Willow walked past them.

"See ya, Daniel" said Willow as she waved at the archaeologist.

"See ya, lunch later?" asked Daniel as Willow was walking away.

"Sure" replied the redhead as she turned around, "two hours alright?"

"Got it" replied Daniel as he walked off with the Colonel; he then stopped as soon as Willow was out of earshot and grabbed the Colonel's shoulder, "wait a second, didn't Colonel Barnes and the others head for the other elevator? The one that Willow's heading towards?"

"Why yes, Jackson" said the Colonel grinning, "I do believe they did."

"Oh boy" said Daniel as he looked back at the empty hallway.

"Come on" said Colonel Mitchell trying to stifle his laughter as he grabbed Daniel's arm and quietly ran toward the other elevator, "I wanna see her face when she realizes that Barnes and SG6 are in the elevator."

"You do realize that she probably read your excited thoughts, right?" asked Daniel as he walked behind the Colonel with his hands in his pockets.

"Nah" said the Colonel with a dismissive wave of his hands as he and Daniel silently tailed Willow, "I didn't even think about it, nor was I excited."

"She's a human lie detector" whispered Daniel.

"You worry too much" said Colonel Mitchell as the both of them stopped and peered around the corner of the hallway as they saw Willow press the button for the elevator. They looked on as Willow put her hands on her hips as the door opened.

Once the doors of the elevators opened, Willow crinkled her nose and stepped back as a gush of foul smelling air rushed out of the elevator from the five men who were staring sheepishly at the redhead. It was then she knew that she had been tricked, plus she heard someone behind her in the hallway struggling not to laugh.

"Ummm…. Major" said Colonel Barnes scratching his head, "maybe it would be better if you took the next one."

"Yes, ma'am" said Lt. Fisher nodding his head, "we just spent a week with poverty stricken peasants and only one fresh water well, so….. we're not exactly the best people to be around."

"That's alright" sighed Willow as she stepped into the elevator and stood in the space that the men had made for her, "you're going my way, I take it?"

"Yes" said Colonel Barnes as he pressed the button that closed the door.

As the doors were closing, Willow caught a glimpse of Colonel Mitchell and Daniel peeking out at her, so she simply waved and smiled at the two of them.

"I've seen that face before" said Daniel worriedly, "you're so going to get it from her."

"Nah" said the Colonel as he looked at Daniel, "come on, let's get another hour at the gym before lunch."

"Right" said Daniel as the both of them took a step forward after turning around, and suddenly tripped and fell onto the floor.

"What the?" said the Colonel as he stared at his shoe laces which were tied to each other.

"See" replied Daniel as he slowly sat up and untied his shoelaces, "I told you so."

That should have been the end of things, but the return of SG6 was the start of a nightmare scenario that the SGC knew could one day happen and were already working on a defense. When future SGC members looked back during this time though, many would say that it led to what many would call a miracle.

**Planet Designated P6Y-382, four days later, 0930 hours.**

It has been four days since SG6 arrived at the SGC from their recon mission; four days since Colonel Barnes, Airman Ryan, and Lt. Brooks developed symptoms of the Prior Plague; four days since the Plague became airborne and spread throughout the continental U.S and the rest of the planet, and two days since the Ancient known as Orlin descended into the lower plains as a child so that he could hold on to his Ascended knowledge for much longer in order to help search for a cure. He appeared in Dr. Lee's lab when Willow and Colonel Carter were brainstorming on a way to prevent the further spread of the Plague in the second day, after Willow was told that she didn't have the Plague in her body; but she was warned by General Landry not to heal anyone, at least not yet, in the event that she could succumb to the plague as well.

"Sir" said Willow as she stood in the General's office, "Orlin is working with Colonel Carter but in the mean time, maybe my healing abilities can hold the secret to the cure."

"Major" replied General Landry, "I realize that; but if it doesn't, then we have a huge problem. We'll lose you... and without a viable cure on the table, I'm not willing to risk that action."

"But, Sir" said Willow.

"Major" replied the General, "that's an order."

"Yes, sir" said Willow quietly as she walked out the General's office and leaned on the wall, out of view from the General.

While everyone at the SGC, including Orlin, was doing everything they could to contain the Plague and prevent it spreading further across the planet; the world that the SGC computers would later designate as P6Y-384 had no idea about what was happening outside the confines of their planet. To any outsider, the small village of five hundred people spread across a vast field would just be a normal, idyllic farming community.. and they would be right.

Two days ago though, the lives of the people on this planet changed when a Prior came through the Stargate and walked to the village, where he had preached to the village elders about the Ori and their promise of ascension.

"No" said one of the elders, "we want nothing of gods, or enlightenment… we are not interested."

"You would refuse the Ori?" said the Prior as he looked at the large group in front of him.

"Yes" said another man as he stepped forward holding a bladed farming tool, "leave this village and never come back, we have no interest in your, or these Ori's promises."

"Beware" said the Prior as he turned around and walked back towards the Stargate, "all those who deny the Ori will be ground into dust. You have two days on which to decide."

"The decision has been made" said a woman, "leave and never come back."

That was two days ago, and the village elders never realized the mistake they had made.

"Rose! Rose!" said Jay as he ran on the trail that led towards the Stargate that stuck out off the ground, "where are you? Mother told us not to play so far away from the village."

"Jay" smiled Rose as she turned and giggled at her older brother, "here…. try and catch me if you can."

"Rose!" shouted Jay as he chased his younger sister through the tall grass that surrounded the ring, "we need to go back, mother will be worried."

"Catch me, Jay" said Rose giggling as she ran around the ring, and hid behind the Dial Home Device.

"Ok" said Jay as he stepped up from behind Rose and hugged her tight, "I caught you."

"You cheated" laughed Rose as she tried to get out of her brother's grip, "I…."

"Oh no" said Jay as he heard the inner ring of the Stargate making a grinding sound as it turned, "the great ring….. run home Rose… Run now!"

Rose followed her brother's order and ran… she ran as fast as her little legs could take her while sensing that her brother was close behind. Turning around, she saw that Jay kept on motioning her to run.

"Come on!" shouted Jay as he caught up to her.

"Jay" said Rose in wide eyed wonder as she pointed at the Stargate, "look."

Jay turned around just as the unstable vortex of the wormhole formed as he too looked in wonder at the blue shimmering pool of water.

"The great ring" said Rose as she walked towards the Gate, "it's… it's so beautiful."

"Rose!" hissed Jay as he grabbed Rose's arm and ran pulling her along with him until they were close to his village.

"Mother!" shouted Jay as he got close to his home which was located close to the entrance of the village, "Mother!"

"Jay?"

"Mother" said Jay panting as he ran into the house with Rose, "it's…. it's…. the… the great ring….. it's…."

"You went out there!" said his mother, "I told you…. we heard the stories…. That it's dangerous.. how could you…"

"Mother!" shouted Jay, "we saw people coming through the ring as if it was magic."

"What?" said Jay's mother, "what did you say?"

"Attention!" shouted a man from the outside.

"Stay inside the house" said the mother as she looked out her window and many people in armour standing outside the entrance to the village, "do not leave…"

"But" said Rose.

"Do…. Not….. leave… do you understand me!" shouted their mother.

"Yes" said both Rose and Joy as they hung their heads down while their mother walked out of the house and closed the door behind her.

"Greetings"

"I am Lord Haikon of the Sodan"

"I am Jo, one of the elders of the village. How may I help you?"

"You were visited by a Prior of the Ori were you not?" asked Haikon.

"Yes" replied Jo, "but we refused him, we asked him to leave and never come back."

By this time, people from the nearby houses had come out of their homes and stood next to Jo.

"Lord Haikon" said Jo as she glanced at their armour and the strange weapons they were carrying, "we are just a simple farming community. All we wish is to be left alone; I do not know what the Prior told you, but…."

"We were informed of a world of non-believers who were conspiring against the Ori" said Haikon as he looked around and noticed that all the people around him were carrying farming equipment in their hands.

"All we did was say no to them" shouted a man who stood next to Jo.

"Please" said Jo as he turned to the man, "do not shout."

"Very well" said the man who nodded at Jo.

"We were told that your people posed a credible threat" said Haikon as he looked at Jo.

"We are but only farmers" said another man as he walked towards Haikon, "we do not have advanced weapons, we do not have armour as you are wearing, all we wish is to live our lives in peace. Would you murder an entire village for that?"

Haikon could only look at the people in front of him and he turned around and saw fields of nothing but various types of crops as far as the eye can see. He then looked back at Jo and the man who stood next to her and viewed them with a critical eye.

"Jolan" said Haikon as he glanced back to teh other warrior behind him.

"My lord" said Jolan as he ran up to his leader.

"Let us go home" said Haikon as he turned around to the surprise of not just the Sodan warrior, but to the surprise of Jo and the man standing beside her.

"Thank you" said Jo.

"I once met a woman of the Tau'ri" said Haikon as he looked back at Jo, "she told me that I needed to have faith that I would follow the spirit and the traditions of the Sodan, instead of those of the Ori. And that is what I am doing now…. Following the traditions of the Sodan."

Jo could only nod her head as she saw Haikon and the other Sodan warriors walking away towards the Stargate.

"Ren" said Jo as she turned to the man standing next to her, "who are the Tau'ri?"

"I do not know" said Ren as he held her hand and walked back towards her home, "where are the children?"

"They should be…." Said Jo as she opened the door and was surprised when she couldn't find them in the living room.

"Rose?" said Ren as he ran to the bedrooms,

"Jay?!" shouted Jo as she ran into the back of the house.

"Anything?" asked Ren as Jo shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"They know better than just to leave without saying anything" said Jo, "I can't lose my children again."

"You will not" said Ren as he held on to Jo, "we will get them back. Where do you think they may be?"

"I don't… I mean…. I told them never to play near the great ring and….." said Jo as her eyes widened, "the great ring!"

"Shhhh" said Jay as he and Rose hid behind some of the tall grass near the DHD.

"I am quiet" whispered Rose.

"You are making noises through your nose" said Jay, "stop it."

"But…" said Rose as Jay's hand covered her mouth as Haikon and the other Sodan warriors appeared on the trail that led towards the Stargate.

"Jolan" said Haikon as he nodded at the DHD.

"Yes, my lord" said Jolan as he dialed the Sodan planet while Jay and Rose watched the symbols that lit up on the dialing device from their hiding spot. They watched that as soon as the one the knew as Jolan pressed the red button in the center of the circle, the shimmering blue pool of water appeared and they watched as the Sodan warriors walked through.

"Wow" said Jay as he stood up from his hiding spot, holding onto his sister once the last few Warriors walked through.

"JAY! ROSE!" shouted Jo as she and Ren ran up the trail and stopped as they looked at the blue shimmer before it vanished.

"Mother…. Ren" said Jay as he turned around excitedly, "see… I told you… it's magic."

"Jay" shouted Jo as she hugged her son, and then motioned for her daughter to come and join in as well, "don't ever do that again. I lost two of your sisters….. I don't want to lose the both of you, I don't want my heart broken anymore."

"Sorry, momma" said Rose as she kissed Jo's cheek while Jay wiped the tears that were falling from his mother's eyes.

"I have never seen the great ring do that" said Ren as he looked up at the Stargate, "it was amazing… I mean, I have only heard legends that it was used by the gods to conquer our people long ago, but there was never any writings on what it did… or how it worked."

"We saw those men just walk through the water" said Jay.

"Yes" said Rose as he pointed at the DHD, "they pressed some buttons and then 'whoooosh'."

"Do you remember the buttons?" asked Ren as he walked back towards the small family.

"Yes" said Jay, "they were..."

"Maybe another time?" said Jo as she looked down at the children, "maybe we'll talk about it after we have our meal?"

"Yes, mother" said both Jay and Rose together.

"Ren?" said Jo, "you are more than welcome to join us at our table."

"I would like to stay and examine the great ring" said Ren as he stared at the Stargate.

"Very well" said Jo, "do not stay here for too long, it will be dark soon."

That was the last time that Jo would see Ren alive. After having their dinner, the small family had gone to bed. Once they had awoken the next day, Jo sensed something wrong in the village, as if a dark cloud had fallen over the entire community. As she walked out of her house to perform her morning chores, she noticed that people all around her were coughing, while others were complaining to each other of pain in their chest and difficulty breathing. While she walked through the village, she felt herself getting weaker… as if she had to stop continuously for breath, as if her lungs were slowly burning from the inside.

Walking slowly back to her home, she went to her children's bedrooms where Jay and Rose were still asleep.

"Jay" said Jo as she ran her hand through his hair when she noticed that he was burning up, "Jay!"

"Mother?" said Jay as he wiped his eyes before looking at Jo, "are you….? I don't feel so well."

"Oh baby" said Jo, "come, I need you to wake up. I'll take you to the doctor."

"Rose" said Jo as she turned around to face her other child who looked pale, "Rose?"

"Momma" said Rose softly as Jo placed a hand on her forehead, "I don't feel well, momma."

"Rose" said Jo as she picked her up from the bed, "Jay…. Get up, follow me to the doctor now!"

A distraught Jo ran as she carried Rose who held on tightly to her neck with Jay closely following them until they reached the doctor's home.

"Doctor!" screamed Jo as she pounded on the door, "DOCTOR!"

"Momma" said Rose as she started to cry, "I don't feel so good."

"Rose" said Jay as he looked up at his sister, "you wanna play?"

"Yes" said Rose as Jo kept on pounding the door.

"Don't sleep alright" said Jay, "tell me what games you want to play and then we will play… we will play when you get better."

"Tired, Jay" said Rose softly.

"Rose" said Jo as her daughter held onto her neck tighter.

"Mother" said Jay, "the great ring, we can call for aid… those men.. the ones who came yesterday can help us."

"I… I…" said Jo before she started pounding the doctor's door again, "DOCTOR! Please.. help!"

"Mother!" shouted Jay as he looked around and saw people just sitting on the ground slowly as they started to pant, "please, mother…. We need to call for aid… the village…"

Knowing she had no choice, and with Rose having difficulty breathing, she knew she had to do something drastic. She had to take a risk.

**The Sodan Planet, ten minutes later.**

Just as Jo, carrying Rose in her arms, and Jay stepped through the event horizon of the wormhole; they found themselves in a forest full of tall trees. As the Stargate disengaged after they passed through, Jo and Jay looked at each other in shock before they looked at their surroundings.

"Where…. Where are we?" said Jo as she looked around in surprise, "what.. is… what?"

"Halt!" said a voice as Jo and Jay turned around, only to face six warriors who appeared out of nowhere with their weapons raised and ready to fire.

"Please" said Jo as tears streaked down her eyes, "please help me… my children need a doctor… I beg you… please!"

The Sodan warriors in front of them looked at each other in confusion at the scene playing out in front of them as the blonde haired mother of the two children was calling for their help. One of the Sodan put his weapon onto his back and stepped forward before taking Jay into his arms. Another warrior reached for Rose, but Jo twisted her body and shook her head, as the warrior nodded his head before turning around.

"Take them to the village" said the warrior.

"But the Prior?" said another Sodan warrior.

"I have heard that Athena killed him" said one of them.

"It matters not, the girl is in distress, she needs medicine" said the warrior who held on to Jay, "they will not stay here to die, that is not the way of the Sodan."

"Come" said the man who was carrying Jay in his arms as he nodded at Jo to follow him.

Jo and Rose followed the warrior to a structure that resembled an obelisk as he pressed a combination of buttons, and soon they were awash in a bright white light.

Meanwhile, back in the village, the members of SG22 were covering up the body of the Prior who had a hole in his head and chest courtesy of both Willow and Colonel Mitchell. They had tried to convince the Prior that the Ori were lying to them, that they need people to worship them willingly so that they could sap power from the lower plains of existence.

They even had gotten General Landry and Orlin to the Sodan planet to try and convince the Prior that the Ori were simply using them for their own ends…. That the Ori don't offer ascension for their followers since they would have to share the power. But it was unsuccessful, as the previously powerless Prior managed to stave off the effects of the Anti-Prior weapon and attack General Landry. Willow and Colonel Mitchell had no choice but to shoot the Prior, with Willow going for the head shot.

"SG22 leader to SG one leader" said Colonel Raimi over the radio to Colonel Mitchell who was talking to Faith, Willow and General Landry about the events of that day with Lord Haikon after Daniel had taken Orlin back to Earth fifteen minutes ago.

"Go ahead" replied the Colonel.

"The Sodan guarding the Gate brought in a mother and her two children to the village entrance" said Colonel Raimi, "looks like they have the Plague, and the little girl doesn't look too good. And, Colonel… the mother is claiming to be from Earth."

"What?" said General Landry surprised as he looked at Colonel Mitchell, Willow and Faith.

"Sir" said Willow, "Colonel Carter said that Orlin hit a wall on his research, I think it's time we use my powers… we really don't have a choice now."

"Powers?" asked Lord Haikon.

"Haikon" said Willow, "I have special abilities, but that doesn't mean that I'm… you know."

"Athena" said Haikon as he nodded his head, "I… I understand."

"Sir" said Willow as she turned to the General, "we don't have a choice anymore, Orlin did everything he could… the other Ancients won't help us… I think it's time we used me."

"Red" said Faith as she squeezed her arm, "are you sure?"

"We don't have a choice" said Willow as she looked at Faith, and then turned to General Landry, "Teal'c is still trying to convince Gerak but there's been no luck on that end… right, Sir?"

"Yes" said General Landry as he closed his eyes and sighed, "do it."

"Sir?" said Colonel Mitchell.

"Do it" said General Landry as he looked at Willow.

"I'll go with you" said Colonel Mitchell as he looked at Willow, who nodded her head.

"Sir" said Willow as the General nodded his head.

"Major" said General Landry as Willow passed him, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Sir" said Willow, "if I can heal enough people, then maybe Dr. Lam can get a cure and help others."

"SG22 to SG1, we have a problem" said Colonel Raimi over the radio, "one of the children just stopped breathing."

"Go" said General Landry as Willow and Colonel Mitchell ran towards the entrance of the village where they could see Colonel Raimi giving CPR to a young girl who seemed about three or four years old, with her mother crying as she knelt on the ground and had her hands covering her face.

"Rose!" said Jay as he stood next to his sister, "ROSE!"

"Sir" said Willow as she ran up to the girl and looked at the Colonel, "any pulse?"

"Weak" said Colonel Raimi as she felt for her pulse, "very weak."

"Colonels" said Willow as got on both knees and looked up at both Colonel Mitchell and Raimi, "please get them back I need to concentrate."

"Alright" said Colonel Raimi as he picked up a crying Jay while Colonel Mitchell tried to help Jo stand up but was pushed away.

"NO!" shouted Jo, "I'm not losing my children again… I'm not losing them again."

"Ma'am" said Willow as she looked at the woman who had her head down, "ma'am, look at me…. I can…."

Willow's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock and surprise as the woman, the mother to these two children, looked back at her in equal shock and surprise.

"No" said Willow utterly shocked, "it.. it.. can't be."

"Major!" said Colonel Mitchell as Jo kept on looking at Willow in shock, "the girl."

"R… right" said Willow as she quickly composed herself, placed her hand on Rose's chest and closed her eyes. Soon there was a white light that emanated from her palm as everyone looked on as Rose's cheeks started to gain back its colour and she started to open her eyes.

"Hey Kiddo" said Willow as she looked back at the little blonde girl who was smiling at her.

"He…. Hello" said Rose, "momma?"

"I… I… I'm here" said Jo as she looked at her daughter before looking back at Willow.

"It's me" said Willow as she looked at Jo, "it's really me."

"Major?" said Colonel Mitchell, "do you know this woman?"

"Sir" said Willow, "I.. I have to heal her son.."

"Oh, right" said Colonel Mitchell as Colonel Raimi brought Jay over to Willow as Jo looked on at the redhead in front of her.

"Hey Sweetie" smiled Willow as she put her hand on his chest, "this won't hurt at all."

"Ok" said Jay as he smiled as he started to feel his strength returning back into his body, "it tickles."

"I know, right?" said Willow as she wiped away some tears from her face, "you hungry?"

"Yes" said Jay as Rose quickly got up after Willow had taken out a bar from her bottom vest pocket.

"This is a Hershey's candy bar from my home world" said Willow as her voice started to break and she wiped more tears from her face as the two Colonels looked on confused. She then unwrapped the bar, broke off one piece and put it into her mouth and chewed, "it's really yummy and sweet and everything else a kid needs, how about you take it and share it with your sister?"

"Momma?" said Rose as she got up and hugged her mother, "can we? Please? We'll be good."

"Looks like you got your hunger back" laughed Jo as she kept on crying.

"Come on" said Colonel Raimi as he took both of the children's hands, "how about we go visit some friends?"

"YES!" said Jay and Rose excitedly.

Willow watched them go off before she turned and looked at the woman in front of her.

"Are you a dream?" asked Jo as she started to cry even harder, "I had dreams about you and the others for so long that… that…"

"It's me" said Willow as she put her hands on Jo's cheeks, "it's me, I'm real."

"Major?" said Colonel Mitchell.

"Sir" said Willow as she looked up at her commanding officer, "meet Joyce Summers, Buffy and Dawn's mother."

"Wait a minute" said Colonel Mitchell confused, "didn't you say she was…."

"Yes" said Willow as she started to heal Joyce.

"And are you sure she's not a replicator or… well, you know" said the Colonel.

"I can feel her emotions" said Willow as she looked at Joyce, who looked almost the same as the day Willow left Sunnydale.

"Willow" said Joyce as she put her hands on the redhead's cheeks, "you're real…. Oh God, you're real."

"Welcome home" said Willow as she gave Joyce a tight hug before the blonde woman breaking down on Willow's shoulder.

_Willow: "Faith.. I need you at the entrance."_

"Willow" said Joyce again as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "I… I was taken.. I…."

"It's alright" said Willow as she sensed Faith running towards her.

"Red" said Faith as she ran towards Willow and the woman she was hugging tightly, "what's…. oh God."

Faith could only stop and stare in shock as she brought both of her hands to her mouth.

"Faith?" said Joyce.

"It's alright" said Willow, "she's real."

"Mrs. Summers?" said Faith as she walked forward and knelt onto the ground, "is it really you? You're not some alternate reality…"

"She's real" said Willow.

"Faith?" said Joyce as she cupped the Slayer's cheeks, "it's you?"

"Yes" said Faith as her voice broke before she gave her a tight hug, "I'm so sorry about what happened between us… God, I'm so sorry."

"Sir" said Willow as she stood up and wiped her eyes, "I can confirm that she's the real Joyce Summers."

"I understand" said the Colonel as he looked on in surprise, "but we still need to run a full DNA test on her, plus the regular tests for nanites and such."

"Momma… momma" said Rose who ran from the training ring where she was playing with Jay, "I'm hungry again."

"Sorry" said Jay sheepishly to Joyce.

"Can I have more?" said Rose as she looked up and tugged on Willow's BDU's while smiling.

"Here ya go" said Colonel Mitchell as he took out his candy bar, unwrapped it and gave it to Rose who gave him a wide smile.

"Rose" said Joyce as she wiped her eyes again before motioning to her to come close to her..

"Mother?" asked Jay as he looked at the tears falling down her cheeks, "are you alright?"

"Yes" said Joyce, "there.. there's some people I want you to meet."

"Ok" said Jay and Rose together as Joyce stood up, along with Faith.

"I want you to meet your Aunt Willow and Aunt Faith" said Joyce as she looked at her two children before looking at Willow and Faith, "Willow, Faith… these are my children, Rose and Jay."

"Hey" said Willow as she tussled both their hairs.

"B and Dawn are going to be doing back flips" said Faith as she laughed while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Buffy… Dawn" said Joyce as she wiped more tears that kept on falling down her face, "Oh God… how could I… are they? I mean…"

"They're alright" said Willow, "Buffy's still in Sunnydale working for a new organization that battles supernatural threats, and Dawn's in Sunnydale working on another project for us."

"Jay, Rose" said Joyce as she crouched down, "there are something's that you should know."

"Ma'am" said Colonel Mitchell, "before you continue with your story, would you please come with me. We need to get you checked out at our Alpha Site."

"Huh?" said Joyce as she looked at Willow.

"Earth is under attack by the Prior Plague" said Willow as Joyce looked on in surprise, "we're trying our best to beat the disease but…. Anyway, all off-world teams are being directed to our Alpha Site. No wormholes are being allowed to be connected back to Earth, at least for now."

"Willow" said Joyce as she looked at the redhead, "what? Wormhole?"

"That's what you came through" said Colonel Mitchell, "that giant ring? The Stargate."

"Stargate?" said Joyce, "in the world I was deposited in, they called it the Great Ring."

"Deposited?" said Willow in surprise as she looked at the Colonel and then at Faith before looking at Joyce, "who deposited you there?"

"He… it…" said Joyce, "he called himself Loki."

**Angel and Cordelia's office, BPRI, Sunnydale, California, one week later.**

It had taken Gerak to sacrifice himself through healing everyone in the mountain, together with the research that Orlin had completed, in order to create the cure for the Prior's plague which was being distributed to hospitals across the country, and throughout the world. At the end of the day, the world wide death toll was three thousand, but now the planet had access to the cure. The SGC now knew that the Prior's first line of attack on any planet, the plague, would fail. The cure was eventually distributed to other planets that were affected, but some planets received the cure too late… every living being had been eradicated.

All the while Joyce and her two younger children were guests at the SGC while they were fully examined by the medical team under the supervision of Dr. Lam. In the meantime, Willow had asked General Landry and General O'Neill that disclosure be made to the BPRI as Joyce's return wouldn't be something that could easily be explained away… especially since her body should still be in her grave.

"Angel" said Buffy as she walked into his office after he had cancelled all of her upcoming missions before ordering all senior staff of the BPRI to report to him and Cordelia, "what's….. Willow?"

"Hey Buff" said Willow as she stood in the office in her dress blues, along with Faith and Dawn, and a bald man who was talking to Cordelia.

"Willow?" smiled Buffy as she hugged the redhead, "what're you doing here? I mean… you look good."

"Thanks" said Willow as Xander, Tara, Kennedy, Giles and Anya walked into the office, "hey guys."

"Willow" said Giles as he gave the redhead a hug, "you look good."

"Thanks" said Willow as she stepped back.

"Willster" said Xander as he gave her a mock salute before giving her a hug, "have I ever told you how good you look in an uniform?"

"You never saw me in this, Xander" said Willow.

"Major" said Xander as he ran his fingers over the oak leaves, "I still can't believe it, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks" smiled Willow.

"So Willow" said Dawn, "now do we get to know the surprise?"

"Yea" said Willow as she nodded at Angel.

"I need everyone to take a seat" said Angel as he stood in front with Willow, Cordelia, Faith and the bald man, "we have representatives from the IOA and HomeWorld Security who want to talk to you guys today about a special project."

"Before we continue" said Faith as she gave folders to Kennedy, Xander, Buffy and Giles, "I need you guys to sign the non-disclosure agreements."

"Wait" said Dawn with her eyes wide in surprise, "disclosure? Are you serious? Really?"

"Yeah" smiled Willow, "full disclosure."

"Willow" said Buffy as she read the paperwork, "this is…"

"Buff" said Willow, "you've wanted to know what I do for a living. Now you get that chance."

"But.." said Giles as Willow interrupted him.

"Listen" said Willow, "Faith and I actually had to beg the President to get disclosure for you guys since there are some special circumstances that I'll get to later on. This project has already been disclosed to some of our allies in NATO, others will soon follow suit. Organizations like this one would technically be the last to know.. but, like I said, there are special circumstances present as to why you need to know now. So please, just sign it and we can begin. Please."

"Some details of the project will be allowed to be leaked" said Woolsey, "the only thing that cannot be leaked for matters of security and privacy are the location of the project and the names, addresses and other details of the people involved with the project."

"Alright" said Buffy as she signed the paperwork and returned it to Faith, along with the others.

"So, IOA?" asked Kennedy.

"That would be me. I'm Richard Woolsey from the International Oversight Advisory"

"Wait" said Xander, "earlier did you just say Home World? Don't you mean homeland? Homeland Security?"

"Homeland Security is charged with protecting the United States and its territories, including protectorates, from and responding to terrorist attacks, man-made accidents, and natural disasters" said Willow as she stood next to Faith.

"Both Red and I are with Home World Security" said Faith as Buffy, Xander, Giles and Kennedy looked on in surprise.

"Home World deals with outside threats to the planet" said Willow, "plus it operates our Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Omega sites, the F-302 program, the 303 and the 304 programs, the SGC which is mostly funded by the IOA, and… well…. There are other surprises out there."

"Wait" said Xander surprised, "did… did you just say Off-world?"

"Willow?" said Buffy, "what do you mean by threats… I mean outside threats?"

"Aliens" said Willow as Xander stood up excitedly.

"I knew it!"said Xander.

"No you didn't" grinned Willow.

"Willow" said Giles as he took off his glasses, "what are you saying?"

"I don't work at NORAD or the Deep Space Telemetry program, nor am I responsible for making sure that you can get your satellite channels on time" said Willow, "all of that were cover stories."

"Same for me" said Faith, "and it's the same for Dawn."

"Sorry" said Dawn sheepishly as she felt Buffy looking at her in shock.

"Dawnie?" said Buffy, "what?"

"Buff" said Willow, "don't blame her, Dawn had to sign a confidentiality agreement just like me, and the others who work at the place I work."

"Wait" said Kennedy, "then why didn't Tara, Anya and the others… oh."

"Angel?" said Buffy, "you knew?"

"Yea" said Angel, "something happened while you were in prison… and well."

"Listen" said Willow as she looked at Buffy and then at Angel, "we can go through details later."

"As you were saying, Willow" said Giles.

"Right" said Willow, "I work for an organization that operates out of Cheyenne Mountain, under NORAD known as Stargate Command."

"Stargate?" said Giles surprised.

"It's a ring shaped device that was found on the Giza Plateau in 1928" said Faith, "it basically creates an artificial subspace wormhole from one gate to another gate in the galaxy."

"Willow" said Giles, "aliens? Stargates? I mean…. It's unreal."

Willow and Woolsey then started to explain the basic workings of the SGC, the Stargate network, the Goa'uld, and the Ancients as Buffy, Giles, Xander and Kennedy looked on in surprise.

"Wait" said Buffy, "so those parasite things that Travers wanted to put in us?"

"Alien" said Faith as she nodded her head.

"Ewwww" said Buffy.

"Wills" replied Xander, "I don't believe it… it's just so…."

"Please say cool" said Willow.

"It's so cool" said Xander excitedly.

"Major?" said Woolsey as he handed her some envelopes.

"Thanks" replied Willow as she handed Tara, Angel, Anya and Dawn the envelopes.

"What's this?" asked Anya.

"Open it" said Willow as she smiled at Faith.

"They are letters of thanks from the President for duties performed on behalf of the SGC" said Woolsey.

"Which means that I can safely say that Tara and Anya received a commendation from the President for helping to save not only Willow, but two of their comrades who were stuck in another galaxy" said Angel.

"What?" said Kennedy as she looked at Tara, "you told me that…."

"You should be proud of her" said Willow as she sensed Kennedy's anger, "she saved my life.. she's a hero for helping us to get intelligence on an enemy, which we'll discuss later."

"B" said Faith, "you should be the proudest of Dawn."

"Dawnie?" said Buffy as she looked at her sister, "what does she mean?"

"Mr. Angel?" said Woolsey.

"Right" said Angel as he reached into his drawer and took out a small box that the IOA man had given to him earlier that day, "Dawn, not only did the President and the SGC give you a commendation, he also wanted you to have this as a thank you."

"What?" said Dawn as she opened the box and found a plaque inside.

"Dawnie?" said Buffy, "what did you…"

"She helped us save the galaxy" said Willow as Buffy looked at the redhead in surprise.

"I didn't do much" said Dawn sheepishly, "I just.. I mean…"

"Miss Summers" said Woolsey as he looked at Buffy, "according to your sister's own report, which has been corroborated by Colonel Carter, Major Rosenberg, Miss Lehane and General Jacob Carter, your sister protected this galaxy from being invaded by a race of mechanical beings called replicators. If she hadn't done what she did, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Sorry" said Dawn as she looked down at the floor, "I couldn't tell you."

"You kidding me?" said Buffy excitedly as she hugged her sister, "you have no idea how proud I am of you."

"Well done, Dawn" said Giles as he gave her a hug.

"There are some other things you guys need to know" said Willow as she walked towards Buffy, "but first I wanna show you something special."

"Willow" said Buffy as she looked at the redhead and hugged her, "I'm so sorry.. about everything that happened. What have I done?"

"It's alright" said Willow, "we're resetting everything remember? And you're getting full disclosure so…. You wanna see her?"

"See who?" asked Buffy.

"Guys" said Willow as she looked at the Scoobies in the room, "wanna see something special?"

"What?" asked Xander.

"You'll see" said Willow as she turned back to Angel, "you coming?"

"Nah" said Angel, "I've already gone off-world; take Cordy with you."

"Angel?" said Buffy, "you went off-world?"

"Willow will explain everything when you get to the SGC" said Angel before turning to Cordelia, "go…. I'll stay here."

"You sure?" asked Cordelia, "I mean…."

"Yeah" said Angel as he kissed her cheek.

"Mr. Woolsey?" asked Willow, "it's a quick hop from here to Cheyenne."

"I'm planning on going to Washington" said Woolsey.

"Driving?" asked Faith.

"Plane" replied Woolsey.

"Alright" said Willow as she motioned everyone to follow her, "come on… off to the roof we go."

"Wills" said Xander as he ran up to the redhead while she was walking up the stairs, "so everything's true? All the things you said in the office were true?"

"There are something's that I can only tell you in the SGC" said Willow, "and there are things I need to show you."

"Like?" said Kennedy who had ran up behind Willow as the redhead opened the door that led into the open roof of the BPRI building.

"Like this" said Willow as she took out a remote control from inside her jacket and pressed a button.

"My word" said Giles as he and the others saw the Puddle Jumper decloak in front of them.

"This is one of the ships the Ancients used when they inhabited the galaxy" said Willow as she opened the rear hatch and walked into the ship as the lights automatically turned on, "it's one of their many technologies that uses a special gene to operate which I possess, as does Faith and Dawn."

"Dawnie?" said Buffy as she looked at her sister.

"We think that since I was created from your blood" said Dawn, "you have the gene too."

"Willow" said Cordelia, "how about me?"

"We have a test that can be run at the lab, if you want that to be tested that is" said Willow before she looked at Giles, "I know you have a lot of questions, Giles… especially about the Ancients and the best person to ask would be either Daniel or Dawn."

"Actually" said Dawn, "Dr. Jackson is the most qualified."

"Wait" said Giles, "you mean Dr. Daniel Jackson? The man who was the laughing stock of the entire archaeological community?

"Yeah" said Dawn, "that one."

"Rear hatch is closed, Red" said Faith.

"Thanks" replied Willow sat on the pilot seat and held on to the controls as the console in front of her lit up, "hey Buff, wanna sit up front?"

"Sure" said Buffy as she ran up to the front of the cockpit and sat next to Willow.

"Here we go" said Willow as she cloaked the ship and flew straight up into the sky.

"Jumper One to SGC Control" said Willow.

"Jumper One" said Colonel Carter on the subspace communication system.

"SCG Control" said Willow, "has Odyssey left for its test?"

"Negative" replied the Colonel.

"Copy" said Willow, "we'll conduct a cloaked fly-by before heading back to base, ETA twenty minutes."

"Got it" said the Colonel, "enjoy."

"Odyssey?" asked Xander as he walked up to the front as he saw everything become dark as the stars slowly started to appear in his view.

"That" said Willow as she pointed at the ship in the distance, "the Earth's third battle cruiser, the latest out of the assembly line; the Odyssey."

"You really weren't kidding when you said you were working on a warp drive, were you" said Xander as Buffy and the others walked up to the cockpit and looked out in surprise.

"Hyper drive, actually" said Faith, "intergalactic hyper drive. Although it was a gift to us by one of our allies in helping them to fight the Replicators."

"Willow" said Cordelia, "it's…. it's,….."

"She's beautiful" said Willow, "even Angel hasn't seen her yet."

"Kennedy" said Buffy as she turned around, "you gotta see this."

"It's alright" said Kennedy as she sat on one of the Jumper seats.

"You mentioned 302's or something" said Xander.

"Newest fighter interceptors" said Willow as she headed back down towards Earth, "they fly in space and everything. The Prometheus is the 303; and the Daedalus and the Odyssey are the ships under the 304 program. All three have the most advanced alien and human technology that's available right now."

"SGC Control" continued Willow.

"Jumper One?" said Colonel Carter.

"Heading Home" replied Willow as she flew the Jumper towards Cheyenne mountain.

In the twenty minutes it took Willow to get to the SGC, everyone had surrounded Dawn and Faith to ask them questions about what they had been up to at the SGC. It was soon after the questions started that Giles had walked up to Willow and sat down on the co-pilot's seat.

"What you've done, Willow" said Giles as he looked out the window before turning to Willow, "everything you've done is on par with what Buffy and the other's have done to save the world, from everything I've heard from Faith and Dawn you've done a lot of good."

"I only joined the tail end of the fight with the Goa'uld" said Willow, "the others handled the heavy lifting… but this new enemy we're facing. I know we've only told you the basics… at least what we can tell you outside the confines of the SGC… you'll be able to get all your questions answers once we get back. All I can tell you is that we've made a lot of mistakes, but we've fixed them… although sacrifices had to be made… people have died… friends have died."

"I never expected you to be doing this" said Giles silently, "but here you are, you travel to other planets.. helping people… saving lives… and I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Thanks" said Willow as Cheyenne Mountain came into view, "we're here."

"Buffy" said Giles as he turned back towards the blonde Slayer when he saw the mountain, "look."

"Jumper One to SGC Control" said Willow, "Please open roof doors for entry."

"Doors are open" said Colonel Carter, "take the ship to Science Lab One through the entry hatch on Level Twenty One."

"Level Twenty One" said Willow as she entered the mountain, "copy that."

"Once you've parked" said the Colonel, "bring everyone over to the briefing room, General Landry and Daniel would like to meet them, and then you can show them the surprise."

"Copy" said Willow as she flew the ship through the hatch into Science Lab One.

"Guys" smiled Faith as Willow landed the Puddle Jumper onto solid ground, "welcome to Stargate Command, please leave your tray tables on the upright position and.. yeah… you know the drill."

TBC.

 


	91. The Return (Part 2)

**Science Lab One, SGC, 1300 hours.**

Willow had just landed the Puddle Jumper and opened the rear hatch as the whole Scooby gang walked down the ramp and into the cement floor. Just as Faith and Willow had gotten off the ship, Dr. Ryder approached Willow with a clipboard and a pen.

"She was perfect, Doc" said Willow as she signed her name on the piece of paper and handed it back to him.

"Thanks major" said the scientist as he passed the small group and walked into the small ship, followed closely by three other scientists.

"Red" said Faith as she pointed towards the blast doors, "we gotta go."

"Right" said Willow as she looked at Buffy and the others, "come on, guys. Welcome to wonderland."

Willow led them through the SGC hallways and into the primary elevator landing where they took the elevator down to the twenty seventh floor. All the while Buffy was walking next to the redhead as she looked at the people walking around the hallways, with some of them nodding at Willow who would smile back. She then took in a proper look at her friend, she noticed the golden oak leaves on her shoulder, the wings on the left side of her jacket and the colourful ribbons that were underneath them as Willow looked back and laughed at something Xander had said. Buffy could see from her posture, the way she walked and the way she acted that the Willow she had known in high school was different than the one whom she was walking next to.

She then had a flashback of Willow in her office at the old Slayer Council. Buffy remembered that the redhead was on her knees in front of her begging for her to stop, that there was a reason her file was confidential but Buffy still decided to go through with it. Buffy knew that Willow would never fully forgive them, especially her, for what happened that day. She knew in her heart now that the Willow she had known, the Willow that fought with her against the Master, the Child of the Hellmouth, the Mayor… and all the other demons and vampires in between was gone.

"Will" said Buffy softly, "about what happened before… I…"

"Buff" said Willow as she reached for Buffy's hand and held on tight, "it was a different time. This is the here and now, we can talk later if you want but we're giving you full disclosure so you can ask any questions you want."

"Does this have any connection to the Initiative?" asked Buffy, "I take it that you know, or heard about them?"

"No" said Willow, "nothing to do with them, although you may find some familiar faces here."

"I see" said Buffy as they walked towards the briefing room.

"Buffy guess what?" said Dawn, "I was lost in an alternate reality and Willow rescued me, she faced the Initiative there along with Faith and took them down. Even arrested Professor Walsh, and everything."

"Long story" said Willow as she looked back at the confused faces before looking at Dawn, "we can discuss all of that at home?"

"Oh" said Dawn, "but can I tell her about….?"

"Sure" sighed Willow.

"I met another Willow" said Dawn excitedly, "and…. I met mom."

"What?!" said Buffy as everyone stopped, "mom?"

"She's alive in an alternate reality" said Dawn excitedly as Willow noticed the pain in Buffy's face, "she's living with you but the monks hadn't created me yet. Willow told her to get checked out everyday for the tumour and even if they find it, she told mom to schedule multiple follow-ups."

"Buffy" said Willow as Xander put his arm around her shoulder, "it was an alternate reality, there are many.. many realities out there where things are different. I even travelled to one where Tara died."

"Huh?" said Kennedy as she turned to her girlfriend.

"I… I…. wa… was in a relationship… I mean the other me… was with Willow" said Tara as everyone then looked back at Willow.

"The other me was in vengeance mode and wanted to kill me" said Willow, "she came to this reality and tried her best… that was when Tara, Angel and Cordy found out about what I do for a living. She blamed me for Tara's death."

"Cordy?" asked Xander.

"It's true" said Cordelia.

"Mom's alive somewhere?" asked Buffy as she wrapped her arms around her body, "she's alive somewhere."

"Yea" said Willow, "come on, there are some people you should meet."

Buffy held her sister's hand as she and the others walked past the General's office and into the briefing room.

"General Landry" said Willow as she walked towards the General who was standing next to Daniel, Colonel Carter and Colonel Mitchell in their dress blues and Teal'c, "this is Buffy Simmers, Rupert Giles, Xander Harris, Kennedy, Cordelia Chase; and you know Anya and Tara."

"Miss Chase" said General Landry as he walked towards Cordelia, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Thank you, General" said Cordelia as she shook his hand.

"Miss Summers" said the General as he extended his hand to the senior Slayer, "you should be proud of your sister, she's done a lot of good work for us."

"I… I know" said Buffy, "and I am."

"This is the SGC's front line team, SG1" said General Landry as he motioned towards the people standing next to him, "Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c; and of course Major Rosenberg and Miss Lehane."

"Front line team?" asked Buffy as she looked at Willow.

"The ones that get shot at the most" said Faith.

"We've met actually" said Colonel Carter as she stepped forward, "a few times."

"The first one is something that should probably be best forgotten" said Giles as he stepped forward and extended his hand and shook Colonel Carter's hand, "Rupert Giles, I'm the head of the BPRI's research department."

"Cameron Mitchell" said the Colonel as he shook Kennedy's hand, "you should be proud of Miss Maclay especially, she helped us get back Major Rosenberg and Dr. Jackson."

"Vala too" said Colonel Carter.

"Vala?" asked Anya as she looked around, "Where is she?"

"Missing in action" said Willow as she glanced at General Landry who nodded his head.

"Dr. Rupert Giles?" asked Daniel as he stepped forward to Giles, "the former curator of the British Museum?"

"Dr. Daniel Jackson, I presume?" said Giles, "I'm sorry that I hadn't recognized you during the incident in Sunnydale, but I had assumed you died. At least that was the rumour in academic circles."

"Yes, well" said Daniel nervously, "things happened that I hope to explain today, and tomorrow."

"B, Kennedy" said Faith as she walked towards Teal'c, "this is one of the most honourable men I know."

"Greetings, Buffy Summers… Kennedy" said Teal'c as he gave them a small bow.

"Hi" said Kennedy as she looked at the gold tattoo on his forehead, "nice tat, does it symbolize something?"

"The enslavement to false gods" said Teal'c.

"Oh" said Kennedy as she looked at Buffy.

"General, Sir" said Willow, "with your permission, I'd like to take Buffy and Dawn with me?"

"Of course" said General Landry as Willow turned to face Buffy and Dawn.

"Guys" said Willow as she held both of their hands, "come with me, you can ask me anything you want but only after I show you something."

As Willow led Buffy and Dawn out of the room, General Landry asked everyone in the briefing room to take a seat. He told everyone that Daniel would be the first one to talk in detail about the Stargate, with Colonel Carter talking about the science behind it and Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c and Faith would talk about their experiences in going through the gate. They would only talk about recent events once Willow returned.

"Willow" said Dawn as she followed the red head and Buffy, "where are you taking us?"

"Infirmary level" said Willow as she got into the elevator and pressed the button for the infirmary level.

"What's at…" said Buffy as Willow interrupted her.

"Remember the news last week?" asked Willow, "about the new influenza strain that first appeared at St. Francis Medical Center?"

"Yea" said Buffy, "Xander was telling me about it, it ended up that thousands of people… no."

"We have a new enemy" said Willow as she walked out of the elevator, "very powerful…. Very stubborn. They use missionary's known as Priors to spread the word of a false religion that claims that these gods, the Ori, would ascend them."

"Willow" said Buffy as she stopped, "are we talking about Mayor type ascension.. I mean that's…."

"No" said Willow, "ascension in the literal sense…. Daniel will explain this later but ascension is a process where a human being evolves to such a point that they can shed their physical body and exist on a higher plain of existence as living energy."

"The Ancients that Willow talked to you about at the BPRI" said Dawn, "they ascended, but they can't interfere in the lower plains."

"Why?" said Buffy, "I mean if they help us then….."

"Basically" said Willow, "the Ori want more people to worship them because that how they get their power. Which is why the Ancients don't want to interfere, why it's their highest law. The more power you get from the lowers, the more chance is for that power to corrupt you."

"Right" said Buffy, "so we're alone?"

"We know the truth now" said Willow, "we can spread that truth to the other planets out there, use that to dissuade others from accepting the Ori. They promise their followers ascension after death, but they won't do it…. To do so would mean they have to share their power."

"Oh" said Buffy.

"And the reason they're sending their Priors here?" said Willow as she looked at both Buffy and Dawn, "they want to convert this galaxy do that they can have enough power to destroy the Ancients. If that happens, then you can say goodbye to free will."

"And we're losing" said Dawn, "we're losing the war."

"What do you need from us?" said Buffy, "we've fought gods before… we fought Glory before."

"Right now?" said Willow, "right now I need you to listen, the both of you…."

"We're listening" said Buffy as they almost reached the infirmary before Willow pulled both Buffy and Dawn into another room.

"Willow?" said Dawn as she and Buffy were pulled into the empty room. She watched as Willow closed the door and leaned back on it and kept her head down, her red hair falling over her face.

"One of our allies…. the Sodan" said Willow.

"The people you rescued Faith and Colonel Mitchell from?" asked Dawn.

"Yea" said Willow, "they thought they could embrace Origin."

"And they are your allies?" said Buffy, "Willow…"

"Buff" said Willow as she raised her head up as tears started to well in her eyes.

"Will?" asked Buffy as she noticed the tears, "what's going on?"

"The Prior told them that a world refused to follow the Ori" said Willow as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "that they had to go to that planet and kill everyone for not accepting Origin, their religion."

"WHAT?" asked Buffy incredulously, "did they?"

"No" said Willow shaking her head, "they found that they were only simple farmers, they were no threat to the Ori… so they left."

"Phew" said Dawn, "I thought…."

"Probably late in the night" said Willow as she interrupted Dawn, "a Prior came through the planet's Stargate, and when he saw that the villagers weren't punished; he released the plague."

"No" said Buffy in shock.

"Willow" said Dawn, "how many…."

"I was on another world" said Willow as she shook her head, "I was on the Sodan planet when we heard news of some people coming through the Stargate with the plague…. I… I ran to them to help them and… and I…. oh God Buffy, Dawn."

"Willow" said Dawn, "who did you see?"

"Mrs Summers" said Willow as she looked at the surprised looks on Buffy and Dawn's face, "it was Mrs Summers who came through the Stargate."

"Willow" said Buffy as she covered her mouth in shock and shook her head, "this… this… this isn't the time for jokes…. It's not funny…. Willow… it's not funny."

"Buffy" said Willow.

"NO!" shouted Buffy incredulously, "we buried her, Will! I buried her! I found her body on the couch! I still remember it like it was yesterday, she was pale… her eyes open and lifeless… she was sprawled on the couch and not breathing! She was DEAD! She died, what the hell kind of a game are you playing at!?"

"Willow" said Dawn as she walked up to the red head and looked into her eyes, "it's not her… it can't be. I saw her body on the autopsy table… she died… she died."

"It can't be her" said Buffy as she broke down, "I saw her dead body… we all saw her body… Willow, please tell me the truth.. please."

"Buff" said Willow as she reached for her hand and held on tightly, "she… she's real. We ran tests for everything from her being a clone to her being a human form replicator… it was all negative, she's fully human."

"It destroyed us, Will" said Buffy as she broke down onto Willow's shoulder, "it destroyed us to have her die."

"Dawnie" said Willow as she looked at the younger Summers sister who was pacing the far corner of the room in shock, "say something.. hit me if you want, but I'm telling you the truth.. this is why Faith and I begged the President to allow all of you disclosure.. please.. say something."

"I want to see her" said Dawn quietly as she wrapped her hands around herself, "I want to see her."

"Buff" said Willow as she held on tightly while rubbing circles on the back of her crying friend as she screamed in order to release all the anger, all the sorrow and rage in losing her mother all those years ago as she pounded her fists on the sides of Willow's arms, "she's alive… I swear to you that it's her. I wanted the both of you to see her first before the others…. Please."

"Will" said Buffy after a few minutes as her voice broke again, "what.. what will she think… we never.. we never.. we never knew…. Instead, we buried her."

"No one knew" said Willow as she looked into Buffy's eyes, "no one knew. Buffy, this is a win… this is hope.. a new beginning."

"Willow" said Dawn as she held on to Buffy's shoulder, "you said that she came through the Stargate with some other people."

"I'll let her fill you in" said Willow as she kissed the top on Buffy's head.

"Buffy" said Dawn as the blonde Slayer stepped back away from Willow, and turned to face her sister who was helping her to fix her newly shortened hair and wipe her eyes dry, "we need to see, I need you to be strong."

"I'll go tell her you're coming" said Willow as Dawn nodded her head.

"Buffy" said Dawn as she held on to her sister after Willow had left the room, "I'm breaking apart on the inside, please I need you to be the strong one… I can't do this if she doesn't remember us or…"

"Buff" said Willow as she opened the door as she wiped her own eyes, "she's ready for you both."

Buffy and Dawn followed Willow out the door and walked along the hallway until they reached a door on the left.

"This is one of our private infirmary rooms" said Willow as she held on to the handle and turned it, before stepping inside and holding the door open.

Buffy was the first one in before she immediately stopped in her tracks. She looked with her eyes wide open as the woman who claimed to be her mother had her back turned to her. Buffy saw that she had the same blonde hair, the same posture as she stood up after wearing some shoes. She saw that the woman was in a grey shirt and long black pants. Then she smelt it, the familiar smell of jasmine that Joyce would use for her shampoo and she glanced at Willow.

"It was her favourite" said Willow, when she heard Buffy's loud thoughts about the shampoo, as Buffy gave a smile to the red head before looking back at the woman who was turning around.

"Mom?" said Buffy as she walked into the room, followed by Dawn who stopped at the entrance once she saw the woman turn around and face the both of them, "mommy?"

"Mom?" said Dawn as she walked into the room and stood next to Buffy, "is it… I mean.. please tell me.."

"My little pumpkin belly" said Joyce as she stepped forward as Dawn ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy" said Dawn as she held on to Joyce, not intending to ever let go.

"Mommy" said Buffy who was now standing next to Willow as she stepped back slowly shaking her head, "no… no…"

"Buffy" said Joyce, "it's me… I…"

"No" said Buffy as she ran out of the room.

"Buffy!" said Joyce, "please… I…"

"I'll get her back" said Willow as she ran after Buffy was already at the end of the hallway, "Buffy!"

Willow chased the blonde for a few minutes until she caught up with her arguing with one of the SF's to let her go up to the surface.

"Sergeant" said Willow as she held on to Buffy's arms from the back and turned her around, "everything's fine. Can we have some privacy?"

"Of course, ma'am" said the sergeant as he left his desk.

"I.. I need some air, Willow" said Buffy as she looked around at her surroundings, "I… I can't breathe."

"Buffy" said Willow as she held on to her best friend whose eyes were wandering all over the place, "BUFFY!"

"She… she…" said Buffy as she grabbed Willow and hugged her tightly as her legs collapsed from under her as she broke down.

"Buff" said Willow as she knelt down while hugging Buffy at the same time, "you have a second chance with your mother, not many people… especially Slayers… have that chance. She loves you so much… I can feel it coming off her…. she loves you and Dawn so much. When she came back to the SGC, she wanted to see you and Dawn but we had to keep her, and the others, under quarantine. They were just released yesterday."

"She hates me" said Buffy as she broke down on Willow's shoulder again, "I should have known… I should have known."

"There was no way to know" whispered Willow as she sat on the floor, holding on to Buffy, "there was no way to know."

"She was on that planet for almost a decade" continued Willow softly, "and now, she and the others are the only survivors. She needs you now, more than ever."

"Everyone died?" said Buffy.

"The plague killed everyone on the planet" said Willow as she looked into her eyes, "nothing survived. So she needs you… she needs you and Dawn. Come back with me? Please?"

"Does she know?" asked Buffy as she wiped her eyes and stood up after being helped by Willow.

"Yea, we just told her yesterday. I know she's holding it all in her, but... she needs you to be there when she talks about it" said Willow, "we went to that planet after we created a cure, but we were too late. Autopsies revealed that many died within twelve hours. She and the others were just lucky they came through the Gate when they did."

"I'm sorry" said Buffy as she wiped some of her tears off Willow's dress blues, "I ruined your suit."

"Don't worry about it" grinned Willow.

Buffy simply nodded as Willow held her hand.

"Ready?" asked Willow.

"Yeah" said Buffy.

The both of them walked back to Joyce's room and Buffy entered, only to see both Dawn and Joyce on the bed talking.

"Mom" said Buffy as Joyce looked up and smiled.

"Buffy" said Joyce as she held her arms wide open for the blonde girl to run forward and hug the woman who had given her life, "Oh Buffy, look at you."

"I'm a wreck" said Buffy as she nodded on Joyce's shoulder.

"What I was going to say is that you've grown up so much" said Joyce as she stepped back and looked at Buffy and Dawn, "the both of you have grown up so much."

"I'll give you some privacy" said Willow as she proceeded to close the door.

"No" said Joyce, "you're not going anywhere, young lady."

Joyce, with Buffy at her side, walked over to where Willow was standing.

"Look at you" said Joyce as she caressed Willow's cheeks, "I always thought that you were destined for great things if you left Sunnydale…. And.. and you gave me a gift, you brought me back to my girls."

Willow could only nod her head before giving Joyce a kiss on the cheeks.

"Mom" said Dawn as she walked next to her mother and grabbed Buffy's hand, so that Joyce could see the ring.

"You're married?" said Joyce as she hugged Buffy, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I just saw you again" said Buffy laughing as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Who's the lucky guy?" said Joyce, "don't tell me Angel?"

"No" said Buffy as she gave Joyce a smile, "it's Xander."

"Oh" said Joyce as she hugged Buffy, "is he here?"

"Yea" said Buffy.

"Mrs Summers" said Willow, "I need to go and change, and then I'll be right back with the other surprise for these two."

"Thank you, Willow" said Joyce as Willow walked towards the door, before Joyce grabbed her hand, turned her around and hugged her, "I mean it, thank you for being where you were."

"I think you, Buffy and Dawn have a lot to catch up on" said Willow as she smiled at the two young women, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright" said Joyce as she stepped back and watched Willow walk out of the door. The red head then walked quickly towards her quarters where she changed into the on-base BDU's. After she washed her face again, she walked out of her quarters and walked towards the Mess Hall.

"Aunt Willow" said Rose as she struggled to get off the chair.

"Hey kiddo" said Willow as she walked toward Rose and Jay who were eating some red Jello and chocolate cake respectively, "how's it going? You know you're spoiling your appetite's right?"

"But we never had this in Edina" said Jay as he shoved the last piece of cake that was on his plate.

"Sorry, Willow" said Cassie, "I tried to stop them but… well, Rose started to pout and Jay threatened to cry… so.. yeah."

"Cass" said Willow as she sat next to the redhead, "thanks for looking after them, I know it's a big ask… especially since you had to come from Washington on such short notice."

Willow remembered asking Cassie to come to the SGC yesterday once it was confirmed that the BPRI would be getting disclosure on the Stargate Program. She wanted Cassie here primarily because of her background, she knew what it was like to be the only one left alive after the complete destruction of her people on Hanka. She was hoping that sharing her experiences with Joyce and the others would help in some way, combined with the Counselling that Joyce, Buffy and Dawn would be provided with by the SGC.

"It's no problem" said Cassie, "she stayed there for about ten years so it's enough time to have made a life, especially since you know there's no way to come back home."

"Yeah" said Willow as she turned to face Rose and Jay, "so you kids ready to meet some special people?"

"Yay!" said Rose as she raised her hands.

"You know" said Willow as she leaned down and carried Rose into her arms, "one day, I'll make you fly… how you like that?"

"Ok" said Rose.

"Me?" asked Jay as he looked up at Willow.

"Sure" said Willow, "now hold on to my hand and we'll go to your mother's room."

"OK" said Rose as she grabbed Willow's neck.

"Where's Aunt Faith?" asked Jay.

"She's talking with some friends of your mother" said Willow as she looked at Jay, "some very long lost friends."

"Oh" said Jay.

"Willow" said Cassie as she walked beside her into the elevator, "how are you handling all of this?"

"I'm handling" said Willow with a smile, "how's med school? Have you asked General O'Neill if he can get you in here for your internship?"

"He said I can work under Dr. Lam next year" said Cassie.

"Really?" asked Willow as Cassie nodded her head, "we'll have the future Dr. Frasier back in the SGC."

Willow and Cassie were laughing as they walked out of the elevator and the older redhead walked towards Joyce's room and Cassie walked towards the main infirmary to talk to Dr. Lam.

"Hey" said Willow, "you have the keys to the house?"

"Yep" replied Cassie, "I'll order some pizza, just call me before you get back."

"Got it" said Willow as she waved at Cassie.

**Joyce's Room, 1415 hours.**

Buffy was sitting on the couch that was in the room as she watched Joyce and Dawn talking on the bed. She talked about what happened with the Initiative, Adam, Glory, and mentioned Buffy's death and resurrection thanks to Tara and the others.

"Buffy" said Joyce as she looked at Buffy, "you died?"

"I'm alright, mom" said Buffy, "mom…. mom… mom….. you know, I don't think I can ever get tired of saying that… ever."

"Mom" said Dawn, "I went to another reality where I met another you…. and another Willow."

"Really?" said Joyce as she ran her hands through her hair.

"My girls" continued Joyce as she looked at both Dawn and Buffy proudly before she looked down on the bed, "there's.. there's something I should tell you."

"Mom?" said Dawn.

"I was on Edina… that planet I travelled from…. for a long time" said Joyce, "there was no way for me to get back. I… I…."

"I know" said Buffy as she got up and walked towards Joyce and grabbed her hand, "I know."

Just then, Buffy looked on as the door to the room opened and Willow walked in carrying a little girl who was laughing at something the redhead said. She then saw a little boy walk in holding her hand who, upon seeing Joyce, ran to her and climbed the bed and hugged her.

"Mother" said Jay as he hugged Joyce to the looks of surprise of both Dawn and Buffy.

"Momma" said Rose as she reached for Joyce as Dawn quickly got off the bed in surprise and stood next to Buffy with her eyes opened wide and mouth open like a goldfish, "hug… hug…"

"Mother" said Jay, "Aunt Cassie gave us chocolate cake to eat….. I ate four plates."

"Sorry" said Willow sheepishly, "they convinced that friend I was telling you about to give them a lot of snacks."

"Mom?" said Buffy, "what's…."

"She is my mother" said Jay as he hugged Joyce protectively, "don't call her mom."

"Momma" said Rose as Willow put her on the ground and she ran towards the bed while, at the same time, she looked up at Buffy and Dawn. Rose then stopped and turned around looking intently at the surprised faces of both Dawn and Buffy. Willow looked on as Rose slowly made her way to Buffy before she started to pull on her pant leg.

"Pretty" said Rose as she looked up at Buffy who smiled and waved nervously at her. Rose then walked towards Dawn and raised her hands up.

"I think she wants you to pick her up, Dawn" said Willow as she smiled at Rose trying to get onto the tips of her toes.

"Hey" said Dawn as she crouched down and picked Rose up into her arms, "what's your name?"

"Rose"

"Hi Rose, I'm Dawn"

"Dawn" said Rose as she hugged the young woman.

"Mom?" said Buffy as she looked at the girl who was holding Dawn tightly, "what's going on?"

"Jay, Rose" said Joyce as she ran her hands through Jay's black hair, "I want you to meet your older sisters, Buffy and Dawn."

"Sisters?" said Jay as he stood up on the bed with his hand on his hips and stared at Buffy, "I protect my mother."

Willow couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her of a five year old boy threatening a Slayer.

"Buffy, Dawn" said Joyce once Willow finished her laughing fit, "this little monster is Jay…. He's five years old. And the one holding tightly onto Dawn is Rose, she's four."

"Mom" said Dawn as she looked at Rose, "she's so adorable, don't you think so… Buffy?"

Dawn turned towards Buffy who was silently crouched down eye level with Jay, who still had his hands on his hips as he stared back at Buffy. They were at this for a few minutes until Buffy gave a smile.

"How about this" said Buffy as she wiped tears from her eyes, "how about you protect mom, and I protect you?"

"I am strong" said Jay.

"I bet you are" said Buffy as she took her hand and caressed the little boy's cheeks and started to laugh and cry at the same time, "I have a little brother and a new sister, and my… our mother's back."

"Buffy" said Willow, "are you…"

"Yeah" said Buffy as she grabbed Jay and hugged him while the boy looked at Willow in surprise, "I'm so happy." Buffy then smothered the boy in kisses as he tried to escape Buffy's grip, "oh, I'm gonna spoil you rotten."

"Buffy" said Joyce shaking her head.

"What?" said Buffy as she looked at Joyce, who was smiling ear to ear, "I have a new brother and sister to spoil…. And I'll have you know that it's my duty as the oldest. At least until they piss me off."

"Buffy" said Dawn shaking her head as she walked up to her sister, "don't be cruel."

"I'll go over to the briefing room and see how far they've gone" said Willow as she opened the door, "I'll be back."

"Sure" said Joyce as she smiled at Willow.

"Buffy" said Rose as she looked at the blonde haired Slayer and reached towards her, "Buffy pretty."

"Aww" said Buffy as she took Rose into her arms and the little girl wrapped her hands tightly around her neck, "you're so adorable."

"Hi Jay" said Dawn as she crouched down and ruffled the boy's hair.

"You're ugly" said Jay as he looked at Dawn, who in turn looked back at him horrified.

"Hey" said Dawn in horror before she had a smirk on her face, "just so you know, I know some real monsters and I'll….."

"Dawn" said Joyce, "let's ease them slowly into the… you know… other parts."

Joyce then looked at Buffy and asked the question she was so afraid to ask.

"Are you still…. You know?" asked Joyce.

"Yea" said Buffy as she sat on the bed with next to Joyce, "but we have more people now; which I'll explain later. I'm the Senior in the BPRI for what I do, there's a new…. You know…. Called Kennedy. She's my second, and she shares the duties with me. All this I can explain later on, mom."

"Did you finish college?" said Joyce, "I'm sorry, it's just that it's been so long that…."

"No" said Buffy as she rubbed Rose's back while she looked at both Dawn and Jay making faces at each other, "after you… I mean that the you that I thought was you died, I dropped out. I couldn't handle the death and Glory at the same time. Then after she died, and I was… you know.. something else happened in Sunnydale. After that, everything went downhill."

"Mom" said Dawn, "we did some horrible things that I think you should hear from us, instead of from Willow and the others."

"We…. we" said Buffy as she looked at the floor as she started telling Joyce about what they had done to Willow, that we were put in prison…. That they still had one more year to go, and then they were free. Dawn went to explain that Willow did everything she could to ensure that everyone received light sentences, and that while a small part of her still blames the redhead for putting everyone in prison… she understands why Willow couldn't tell anyone about her job, or the importance of it.

"Oh my girls" said Joyce as she heard everything in shock.

"But it was a good thing mom" said Dawn, "she did everything she could to prevent me from spending any time in jail. She let me stay with her and Faith, even though I was cruel to her, she never gave up on me. Because of her, I'm doing my doctorate now."

"Really?" said Joyce.

"Psychology and linguistics" said Dawn proudly.

"I was there at her graduation" said Buffy, "you would have been so proud of her, I know I am."

"I'm proud of the both of you" said Joyce, "no matter what happens, or happened, I'll always be proud of the both of you."

Just then, the door opened and Willow walked in with a wheelchair.

"The others are taking a break right now" said Willow as she pushed the wheel chair to the other side of the bed where Joyce was hanging her legs over the side, "you ready to meet everyone?"

"Willow" said Joyce, "thank you for everything you did for Buffy and Dawn, they told me everything."

"It's in the past" said Willow, "now how about we go meet the others?"

"Sure" said Joyce, "but I'm not an invalid Willow, I can walk."

"I know" said Willow, "just thought this would be more comfortable."

"Thanks, but I want to use my own two feet" said Joyce as she followed Willow out the door, followed by Dawn who was arguing with Jay while holding his hand, and then Buffy who walked out carrying Rose.

"Why are you crying?" asked Rose as she wiped the tears that were falling down Buffy's cheeks, as the both of them walked behind Willow and the others.

"I'm happy" said Buffy as she kissed Rose on her forehead, "I have my whole family back, and two new siblings. So I'm very happy."

"I am happy too" said Rose as she hugged Buffy.

**Briefing Room, 1430 hours.**

The important parts of the briefing with the Scoobies were completed before General Landry called for a break so that everyone could absorb what they had learned.

"So let me get this straight" said Kennedy as everyone looked at her, "you people opened the Stargate, create problems for the rest of us, and then you think you do a good job? What gives you the right to place the entire planet in danger?"

"Kennedy" said Giles as he looked at the second Slayer, "you heard what they said, it's the risk anyone would take when exploring a new frontier."

"It's true" said Daniel as he looked straight at Kennedy, "if we hadn't opened the Stargate we wouldn't have caught the attention of the System Lords after we killed Ra and gotten this planet into a secret war, but then… the Jaffa would still be slaves to the Goa'uld, we wouldn't have made the allies that we made, we would never have discovered the new cultures and made great scientific advancements."

"Thanks to disclosure" said Colonel Carter, "we'll be rolling out some of the latest medical technology over the next few years, new clean energy technology such as the Naquada generators over the next three years and new non-lethal weapons over the next five years and some of these advancements will be provided to the BPRI as well."

"Really?" said Cordelia as she leaned forward.

"Yes" said General Landry, "we're in talks with Agent Garret to supply the BPRI with medical technology that should provide quick recovery times for the Potential Slayers; Intars, which are non-lethal energy weapons, and Ancient shielding technology powered by our Naquada generators, which will be installed throughout the main BPRI building and the dorms for the Potential Slayers. Everything will be confirmed with you and Mr. Angel once the arrangements have been made."

"We're talking to our allies in the Sodan" said Faith, "we're trying to get them to agree to having any Potentials who would be interested in going to their planet for a few weeks of training in some of their battle techniques."

"Miss Maclay" said Colonel Carter as she looked at Tara, "Willow talked to another ally of ours, the Nox… they would like to have you as a guest on their planet for a few days."

"Me?" asked Tara nervously, "wh… why?"

"From the time that Willow spent with them after her incident" said the Colonel, "and after witnessing what they could do with my own eyes, and based on Daniel's research on Wicca; they seem to practise something similar."

"Really?" asked Tara as she leaned forward, "and they want to meet me?"

"Yes" said Colonel Carter, "of course, it's your decision if you want to visit them.. and you are welcome to bring two guests with you. They are a very private people."

"Ye.. yes" said Tara, "I'd like that very much."

"Well" said the Colonel, "just decide on a day and we'll arrange it for you."

"Thanks" said Tara.

"Wait" said Giles, "you said Willow had an incident?"

"She'll explain everything to you" said Colonel Mitchell.

"Ummmm… guys?" said Willow as she walked into the briefing room just as the Colonel mentioned the redhead's name.

"Willow" said Giles as he got up smiling, "we've heard many…."

"I know" said a smiling Willow, "and there's another surprise."

"Hi guys" said Buffy as she walked in with Rose, while Dawn walked in with Jay as he looked at the faces of all the surprised Scoobies.

"Buffy" said Tara as she walked towards the Slayer as another blonde haired woman walked into the briefing room, and everyone stopped talking. Tara gasped as she covered her mouth with both her hands and looked at the woman in wide eyed shock, as did every single Scooby in the room.

"Someone say something" said Joyce as she looked at everyone.

"Mrs…. Mrs. Summers?" said Tara as she walked towards Joyce and looked over her, "is it really you?"

"Hi Tara" said Joyce as Tara screamed in happiness as she hugged Joyce tightly, "you've grown up so much."

"I missed you" said Tara as she cried into Joyce's neck, "we all missed you… but how?"

"Willow will explain everything" said Joyce as Tara stepped back, "but I hear I have a son-in-law now, where is he?"

"Mrs. Summers?" said Xander as he slowly approached Joyce in shock as he gulped, "I.. I…"

"Hi Xander" said Joyce as she gave him a tight hug and whispered into his ear, "congratulations…. Buffy looks so happy… you made her so happy."

"I missed you" said Xander softly, "we all missed you."

"Rupert" smiled Joyce as she looked at Giles who had dropped his glasses onto the floor in complete shock, "it's so good to see you again."

"I.. ah… I…." said Rupert as he shook his head and walked over to Joyce who was still hugging Xander, "welcome… welcome back…. But… how."

"Mrs. Summers" said Cordelia as she approached Joyce, "I don't know if you remember me, I'm…"

"Cordelia" said Joyce as she smiled at the brunette wearing the red suit, "I remember you… you… all of you have grown up so much."

"And this" said Buffy as she and Dawn stood side by side, "meet Rose and Jay, our brother and sister."

As everyone started to get to know each other, and the new additions to the Summers clan, Willow walked over to where General Landry, Colonels Mitchell and Carter, Teal'c and Faith were standing while Daniel left for the rest room.

"Ma'am, Sir" said Willow as she nodded at both the Colonel's and the General who nodded back at her.

"Hey" said Daniel once he returned from the rest room. He then walked over to Willow and the others at one end of the briefing room, as he looked at the commotion with all the Scoobies meeting the new additions to the Summers family, and telling Buffy about the information she missed out on, "I take it everything went alright?"

"Oh yeah" said Willow.

"Shall we begin the next phase?" asked General Landry.

"Yes, Sir" said Colonel Carter, who was still in her dress blues.

"Daniel" said Willow, "you told them about Anubis? His half ascended status? Cloning?"

"Yea" said Daniel, "but not the stuff about you… figured that would be something you'd like to tell them."

"Thanks" said Willow as she nodded at her friend.

"Ladies and gentlemen" said General Landry, "please have a seat, we just have a few more things to say before we break for the day."

"Or else it would be information overload for you guys" said Faith smiling.

"Alright" said Cordelia who was carrying Rose in her arms before she handed the little girl to Buffy.

After everyone had taken a seat, Willow started the next stage of the briefing.

"From what we've been able to piece together from the Asgard" said Willow as Kennedy raised her hand, "yea?"

"The same ally who kidnapped Mrs. Summers?" said Kennedy.

"Yeah" replied Willow, "well, one of them anyway… a rogue scientist known as Loki."

"That's the one who kidnapped me" said Joyce as she ran her hand through Jay's hair.

"He's been doing it since the early 80's" said Willow as he looked at Joyce, "but he was stopped by the Asgard since the experiments he was conducting were illegal. But a few years ago, he started up again when the other Asgard were distracted in their war with the replicators. He then came back to Earth to search for a cure for the genetic degradation his people were suffering due to millennia of cloning."

"I still can't believe it" said Giles, "cloning and aliens."

"You should" said Willow, "it was just dumb bad luck that Mrs Summers was chosen by Loki."

"Remember that date I had with Brian?" asked Joyce as Dawn and Buffy nodded their heads, "well, I went to the rest room to freshen up. While I was looking at the mirror, I felt a tingle and the next thing I know… I was covered in white light. Then I woke up a week later facing this grey alien who called himself Loki. He told me that I was cloned and that the clone had somehow died. He said he didn't want this mistake to be discovered by his people. He told me that he healed some growths in my lungs and my breasts, he made sure that they would never come back again. He said that he had made me look younger by a few years before leaving me on Edina. The next thing I know, I'm awash in a bright white light standing in front of a stone circle in my best evening dress. As I was looking around in panic, a man came up the trail and stopped when he looked at me. I ran to him, told him I was from Earth and that I needed to get back home... get back home to Buffy and Dawn. He told me that he didn't know any Earth, that I was on Edina. I asked him about the ring, the Stargate, but he had no idea how it worked... to him it was just some religious artifact worshiped by his ancestors. I just broke down then and there, and he was kind enough to take me into his home and care for me. The rest.. I mean... I can't.. not now."

"You died the day after the date" said Buffy, "I mean… so the one we buried… she was a clone?"

"Yes" said Willow, "it's Loki's M.O, he experiments with the real bodies for a week, at most, while the clone takes over the life without even knowing that it is a clone."

"Talk about invasion of the body snatchers" said Xander as he held on to Jay.

"Where is he?" said Buffy as she made her hand into a tight fist.

"He's in prison" said Colonel Carter, "he was caught by us when he did it again."

"Oh" said Buffy.

"But their people?" said Joyce as she looked at Colonel Carter, "I mean… what's going to happen to them?"

"Mrs Summers" said Kennedy, "they kidnapped you…. I really wouldn't worry about what's going to happen to them."

"They're still living beings" said Tara, "and we can't judge the entire race based on the misdeeds of one of them."

"They're starting to rebuild their civilization" said Willow as she looked at Kennedy, "they used a special protein marker in my blood to halt and reverse the genetic degradation, now they're working on rebuilding their civilization."

"Your blood?" said Kennedy, "what's so special about you?"

"Not this again" mumbled Willow.

"Kennedy" said Tara.

"Listen" said Daniel as he held on to Willow's shoulder while the redhead stared at Kennedy, "let's talk about what happened to Mrs. Summers, before we go on to Willow."

"Thanks" said Willow as she looked at Daniel before she turned to face the Scoobies, "I know the autopsy report on Mrs. Summers' clone said that she died of an Aneurysm, despite her tumour having been extracted."

"Yeah" said Buffy.

"Well" said Willow, "this is just a theory, but since Loki created his clones with certain flaws at the genetic level we believe that the clone of Mrs. Summers couldn't handle the intense energy and magic that's present in Sunnydale. The part of the brain where the aneurysm occurred tells us that it was a certain very powerful magic, that caused the problem. If Loki hadn't created the clone with that genetic flaw, then Mrs. Summers would have lived on, even after the clone had been switched for the real one."

"Willow" said Dawn as she looked at the redhead in shock, "powerful magic…. You don't mean?"

"It's just a theory Dawn" said Willow, "but the area the aneurysm occurred was close to the same place that memories are created."

"Dawnie" said Buffy as she looked at Dawn's shocked face.

"It.. it's my fault" said Dawn as she looked at everyone.

"No" said Joyce as she got up from her seat and ran over to Dawn, "it's not your fault, none of this is your fault.. do you understand me?"

"You couldn't have skipped over that whole thing?" said Kennedy as she stood up and pointed at Willow to the surprise of everyone, "now you're blaming her?"

"No" said Willow staring at Kennedy, "I'm telling her what we found. She, and the others deserve to know everything.. no more secrets between us. She's an adult who I know can handle this information, maybe you're the one who's underestimating her."

"Major" said Colonel Mitchell, "what do you mean powerful magic? And why is Dawn saying that it's her fault?"

"Dawnie" said Willow, "it's up to you if you want to tell everyone."

"Willow" said Buffy softly, "this isn't something that…."

"A few years ago" said Dawn as she hugged Joyce, "some monks used very powerful magic to create me."

"Create you?" asked General Landry, "what do you mean create?"

"They got a drop of Buffy's blood" said Dawn, "used it as a catalyst to create me so that they could house an energy matrix known as the Key in me to hide it from a Hell god known as Glory. After I was created, they changed the memories of people who were close to Buffy so that they would remember me as having been her younger sister. I came into this world as a teenager but Buffy and the others, myself included had memories of when I was a baby and growing up with them."

"So you never knew you were this Key?" asked General Landry.

"No" said Dawn as she shook her head.

"She's human" said Buffy as she stood protectively near Dawn, "so don't…."

"Miss Summers" said General Landry, "you can confirm his with Major Rosenberg, but we have no intention of experimenting or doing anything untoward to your sister."

"Dawn" said Daniel, "what does the Key… I mean, what do you open?"

"Doorways into other dimensions" said Dawn softly, "as far as I know, the Key opens doorways into every hell dimension. The longer the doorways stay open…"

"Hell on Earth" said Colonel Carter, "literally Hell on Earth."

"Yea" said Buffy, "Glory opened a portal using her blood, and to shut it down…."

"The closing of the portal required the blood that created it to stop flowing" said Giles as he stood up and turned to the blast door covered windows.

"Meaning that Dawn had to die" said Colonel Mitchell in surprise.

"But since we have the same blood" said Buffy, "I jumped into the portal."

"And the blood stopped flowing" said Daniel as he looked at Willow who nodded her head, "you died to save the world."

"Yes" said Buffy as Jay got off Xander and slowly walked towards Buffy. Jay stopped in front of Buffy and climbed onto her lap and just simply sat down as Buffy kissed the top of her brother's head.

"Mrs Harris-Summers" said General Landry, "have all of these details been released in a report?"

"No" said Buffy, "it's something that…. Well, I wanted to protect Dawn."

"You have my word that she'll be protected" said General Landry softly, "I'll be recommending that her personnel file be transferred to Home Word Security and a copy will be forwarded to the President for his eyes only. Her status will be the same as Miss Lehane, and Major Rosenberg. I'll also be making a written recommendation that the file for both BPRI Slayers be given the same protected status… provided Miss Chase is in agreement."

"I agree" said Cordelia as she smiled at Buffy and Kennedy.

"Very well" said General Landry as he looked at Cordelia, "I'll hand you the paperwork today, which you can hand over to Agent Garret."

"Thank you" said Cordelia as she turned to Buffy.

"Alright" said Buffy as she looked at Willow who simply nodded and smiled at her, "ok."

"In the meantime" said General Landry, "I'd like for you to write a report on the events of that day. I will give a copy to Miss Chase for the BPRI records, and one will be kept at the SGC. Another copy will be sent to the President with my recommendation that you be given a commendation for your actions of that day."

"Buffy" said Cordelia, "why didn't you tell me, or Angel?"

"It was to protect Dawn" said Buffy, "but I'm not asking for any thanks."

"Buff" said Willow, "none of us are here ask for any thanks, we're just doing our jobs. You and the BPRI protect the world from supernatural threats, and we protect it from aliens and other outside threats."

"A bad job from what it looks like" said Kennedy softly.

"Alright" said Buffy, "I'll get a report written down."

"Thank you" said General Landry.

"Dawn" said Daniel, "are you still the key?"

"Yes" said Dawn.

"But her blood won't open anything now" said Giles, "I believe her blood opens doorways at a certain time, and from a certain place. Based on my initial research, it works every hundred years."

"I see" said Daniel, "may I have a look at your research?"

"Of course" said Giles, "you were willing to share your research on the Ancients, so I feel it's only right."

"Thanks" replied Daniel.

"There's another thing you guys should know" said Willow, "this time it's about me."

"Willow" said Tara, "you mean you're going to…"

"Full disclosure" said Willow, "including what happened to me, everything that happened to me."

"What happened?" asked Joyce.

"Yeah" said Xander, "you mentioned something earlier."

"Will?" asked Buffy as she turned to the redhead, "what happened?"

"Daniel told you about Anubis?" said Willow as Teal'c silently walked towards the redhead and stood next to her protectively.

"Yes" said Giles, "one of the Ancients ascended him. When she realized her mistake, she wanted to send him back to this plane of existence but was prevented by the others. Instead they sent him back half-way. That covers it, right?"

"Yea" said Willow, "we all thought he died at the Battle of Antarctica… but we were mistaken."

"A few months after the incident" said Teal'c, "Anubis used subterfuge to gain entry into the SGC through a Russian Colonel."

"Yeah" said Willow, "we never realized that as a being of energy he could possess people. He possessed the Colonel to get into the SGC and then possessed Daniel to go through the Gate."

"Why?" asked Giles, "why go through the Stargate?"

"We dealt him a massive blow" said Colonel Carter, "General O'Neill used the Ancient weapons platform in Antarctica to destroy his entire fleet. We believe he needed to get back to his home world and rebuild his forces for another attack on Earth."

"He didn't though" said Willow, "I sensed something was wrong with Daniel and we stopped him from going through the gate."

"We still didn't know it was Anubis" said Daniel.

"He then possessed General O'Neill" said Willow, "before possessing me."

"What?" said Buffy as she approached Willow, "why?"

"According to the Asgard" said Willow as she looked at Buffy, "I have the genes of both the Ancients and the Furlings."

"The races in the alliance of four that Dr. Jackson told us about?" said Giles, "those Furlings?"

"Yea" said Willow as she looked at Giles before turning to Buffy again, "all this time my Furling gene was active, which is why magic came so easy to me… remember?"

"Yea" said Buffy.

"After one of my first missions" said Willow, "I clinically died…"

"What?" said Giles and Xander as they stood up and walked towards Willow, "when? How?"

"I read that report, she astrally projected herself to find Colonel Carter" said Colonel Mitchell, "the Prometheus was lost in a dust cloud where they flew into in order to hide from some attackers, they took the rest of the crew prisoner but left Carter in the ship. The Major found her and stayed with her until Carter got the ship out of the cloud."

"Her heart stopped beating twice when we returned to the SGC" said Daniel, "she never stopped looking for Sam."

"The Asgard believe that's when my Ancient gene took over" said Willow, "I nearly died again when we went searching for the Asgard so that they could help General O'Neill after he was put into stasis."

"How?" said Joyce.

"She used the power of her mind to hold together the ship as we tried to escape from a black hole" said Teal'c.

"Luckily she held out long enough for Thor to rescue us" said Colonel Carter, "and he healed Willow."

"I never knew" said Buffy as she looked the redhead.

"It was sometime after that that Anubis possessed me" said Willow, "after he possessed me, he unlocked every power of the Ancients in my body."

"He nearly took over the base" said Faith, "he nearly escaped free and clear."

"But he didn't?" said Kennedy equally surprised as everyone else.

"He took over Red completely" said Faith as she approached Willow, ignoring Kennedy's question, "he used her powers to injure many of the base personnel, and Sam who he smashed through the bullet-proof glass of the control room."

"Faith Lehane had to use her abilities to stop Willow Rosenberg at all costs" said Teal'c.

"Faith?" said Buffy as she looked at Faith is surprise, "did you kill…?"

"Even if it wasn't an order" said Faith, "I knew Anubis couldn't be allowed out of the base, or through the Stargate. Red knew what would happen if Anubis left in her body. So I had to stop her, I pounded her body all over the Gateroom until she took control."

"Anubis retreated into my mind" said Willow, "he was in so much pain that he retreated into my mind, but he wouldn't let go of my body."

"Why?" asked Joyce, "I mean, you were in pain."

"I was already starting to heal" said Willow, "I didn't know at the time but Anubis unlocked the powers of a nearly ascended Ancient. He would have taken those powers in my body, plus his knowledge of Ancient technology and conquered the galaxy."

"There was no way to know" said Kennedy, "how would you know that…."

"I saw it" said Willow, "the day after Buffy and the others were arrested and taken to D.C, I saw what would have happened if Anubis took my body, I dreamt about hell on Earth."

"Willow?" said Giles, "a dream?"

"Cheyenne" said Willow as she closed her eyes and relived the dream she had, "the SGC was massacred, everyone killed, Colorado Springs destroyed, the Prometheus gone… I saw Colonel Carter's body lying on the floor in her lab. Then I saw General O'Neill die in front of my eyes when I met Anubis who was wearing a mask, I saw Daniel die, I saw the President die…"

Willow then opened her eyes and looked at Buffy sadly.

"You were taken over by a Goa'uld" said Willow to a shocked Buffy, "Anubis said that you fought bravely, but you eventually fell in battle. He used you to start a new generation of the Goa'uld. I saw you… I saw you kill Dawn."

"What!" said Buffy as she looked at Dawn who looked back at her sadly.

"She told Cordelia, Tara, Angel and me about this" said Dawn as Buffy looked back at Willow in shock.

"Will" said Buffy, "I would never have hurt Dawn.. I couldn't…"

"The Goa'uld always takes over" said Colonel Mitchell, "the host can see everything, but can't do a damn thing about it."

"Anubis nearly murdered the former CMO in my body" said Willow, "he battled Faith while I could only scream at him to stop. I never wanted you, or anyone to experience that… so when I gained control of my body after Faith's beating, I knew I had two choices. Either I forever fight Anubis' control which I would eventually lose since he is so much stronger than me…. or I die."

"She used her telekinesis to activate the Stargate to a frozen wasteland" said Colonel Carter.

"Willow" said Buffy and Joyce, who stood up and walked towards the redhead, "what are you saying?"

"I chose to die" said Willow, "when I landed on that planet, there was no DHD…. No way to dial out of there. I knew that Anubis had to leave my body… or else he would die with me."

"But you're here" said Kennedy.

"I partially ascended" said Willow to the surprise of Buffy, "I was given the choice to fully ascend or continue the fight… to fight to find a way home."

"She decided to fight" said Daniel, "I was at the control room when we got the news from the Alpha site that Willow had returned with frost bite, internal bleeding and several other injuries that were life threatening."

"Oh dear lord" said Giles as he looked at Willow.

"After emergency surgery, she was doing alright" said Faith, "her vitals had stabilized enough for her to use her healing powers, one of the Ancient powers, to heal Sam."

"That she did" said Colonel Carter, "then she went to heal the former CMO, Dr. Brightman."

"She was massively injured" said Faith, "but Red healed her at a cost… she screamed and collapsed onto the floor once the Doc was fully recovered."

"Later we found that all her organs were failing" said Colonel Carter as she leaned forward on the briefing room table, "no matter what we did…. She kept dying."

"The Asgard then took her" said Faith, "Sam was on the ship as they took her to their home world."

"They told me that there was no way to save Willow" said Colonel Carter, "that Anubis released the power of near ascended Ancients into a body that couldn't handle the strain…. She was dying from degradation at the cellular level. There was no cure."

"So" said Willow as she looked at Buffy, "they cloned my body, genetically altered it to be a match for the biology of a near ascended Ancient, and then they transferred my consciousness… my memories… my everything to this body. My dying body was left an empty husk."

"Oh my lord" said Giles.

"Will" said Xander as he caressed Willow's cheek, "are you…"

"I'm Willow, in every way that matters.. all my memories are intact."

"The Asgard found that her two genes created a unique protein marker that they have been using to halt their own genetic degradation" said Colonel Carter.

"But my body… my original body had to die" said Willow, "to prevent anyone else from gaining access to it… I had to die."

"Oh Will" said Buffy as she hugged Willow.

"I pressed the button that disintegrated my original body" said Willow, "I had to watch myself die."

"Ahem" said General Landry as he stood up, "perhaps we should leave it here for today?"

"That would be best, Sir" said Willow as she looked at the General, "maybe there's been too much information for today. It would take some time to digest."

"Agent Garret has made arrangements for everyone to stay in….." said General Landry just as the klaxons went off.

"Unscheduled Off-World Activation" said Walter's voice over the P.A system.

"Now what?" said Buffy as she looked at Willow.

"Stay here" said Willow as she looked at Buffy, "please."

"Alright" said Buffy as she looked at Joyce as Willow ran down to the control room with General Landry Teal'c, Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Carter.

"Walter?" said the General as he walked into the control room with Colonel's Carter, Mitchell, Teal'c and Willow following closely behind him just as they saw a bright flash and heard a loud bang from the Stargate.

"What was that?" asked Willow.

"No clue" said Colonel Carter as they heard someone gasp behind them.

"Xander" said Willow as she looked at him standing at the bottom of the stairs, "what are you…"

"Sir" said Walter, "we're receiving SG1's IDC?"

"SG1?" said the General as he looked at the SG1, minus Faith and Daniel, behind him who shrugged.

"Stargate Command this is Mitchell what's the hold up?" said a voice that sounded terribly like Colonel Mitchell, "we're on the run from replicators… open the damn Iris. Quick!"

"Sir?" said Willow.

"This is new" said Colonel Mitchell.

"Stargate Command!" shouted the Colonel as everyone heard him fire a weapon, "open the damn thing!"

"Open it and lower the shield" said the General as Willow turned to Xander, "stay here!"

Xander nodded as he watched Willow, Teal'c, Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Carter, along with a detachment of Marines entered the Gateroom as he saw them aim the sidearm's they took from the Marines towards the Gate as the Iris retracted and the shield dropped.

Willow and the others looked on stunned as Colonel Mitchell, Colonel Carter, Teal'c and Daniel ran backwards through the gate firing their weapons at the event horizon. Daniel then turned around and shouted at General Landry to close the Iris.

"Where are the rest of your team?" asked General Landry.

"There are no others" shouted Colonel Mitchell, "they're coming, shut down the gate!"

"Shut it down" said General Landry as the event horizon dissipated.

"You sure took your own sweet…. Woah, daddy" said Colonel Mitchell in black BDU's as he saw himself, another Colonel Carter, another Teal'c, and a redheaded woman he never met; along with a detachment of marines aiming their weapons straight at him and his team.

"Now what?" mumbled Willow as she aimed her weapon at this new SG1.

TBC

 


	92. Tryiing to Prevent Ripples

**Briefing Room, SGC, 1545 hours.**

Faith and Daniel remained up in the briefing room with the rest of the Scoobies as the other members of SG1 and General Landry ran down to the control room once the klaxons had started blaring. She shared a look with Willow that said that she should get ready for anything, and Faith in turn nodded to Daniel who knew exactly what Faith was telling him. As they were talking to the Scoobies, they didn't notice Xander slipping down the stairs into the control room when both Faith and Daniel looked at each other in surprise once they heard the all too familiar sounds of weapons fire.

"Stay here!" said Faith to the others, as she ran down the stairs followed by Daniel, only to find a surprised Xander looking out at the gate room.

"Xander?" said Faith as he pointed to the Gate, "what are you…? Oh"

Daniel walked up to the front of the control room as Willow and the others looked at each other confused while still aiming their weapons at the Black BDU wearing SG1, which consisted of another Daniel Jackson who looked around the Gateroom confused.

"General?" said this reality's Daniel.

"This is new" said General Landry as he looked at Daniel, and then at Faith.

"No kidding" said Faith before she turned to Xander, "hey, go stay with Buffy and the others. Tell them it's nothing."

"It's nothing?" said Xander, "you have another carbon copy version out there, I mean except for you and Willow."

"Yeah" said Faith as she looked out at the Gateroom, "usually it's me or Red, facing another carbon copy of these guys."

"Huh?" said Xander confused.

"Long story" replied Faith as she turned back to Xander, "seriously, stay with Buffy. I'm sure the kids are scared of the weapons fire just now."

"We get to hear the story?" said Xander.

"Yeah" replied Faith.

"Cool" said Xander as he ran upstairs as Faith walked up to the General.

**Gateroom, SGC, at the same time.**

"Ok" said the Back BDU Colonel Mitchell as he glanced at his Colonel Carter, "what did you do?"

"Nothing" said the Black BDU Colonel Carter, "I just dialled home as we normally do. Look, there is no way the wormhole could have put us into an alternate reality."

"Sam" said the Black BDU Daniel, "unless we all suddenly have twins that we don't know about, I'm guessing this is an alternate reality."

"Indeed" said the Black BDU Teal'c.

"Defence teams" said General stand down, "SG1… stand down."

"Ummm…. General?" said Faith as she nudged the General while Willow looked back into the control room, "there are two SG1's out there."

"I mean both SG1's stand down" said the General as Daniel tried to stifle a smile, "Marines, accompany the new SG1 to the infirmary."

Once Willow and the others lowered their weapons and returned them to the Marines, she and Colonel Carter ran up the stairs to the control room while Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c accompanied the new Black BDU SG1 to the infirmary.

"Major, Colonel?" said the General as he looked at the two officer, "explanations?"

"Not at the moment, Sir" said Colonel Carter as she looked at Walter, "I need a diagnostic on the Gate, what was that light show and that loud bang we heard."

"Yes, ma'am" said Walter as he typed something on the computer and started a full diagnostic of the Stargate.

"Sir" said Willow, "I didn't read any minds, but I got a certain….. vibe.. from them."

"Bad?" asked Faith.

"I don't know" said Willow, "they seemed surprised when the General asked where the rest of the team was, they were definitely surprised to see me in the Gateroom…. But there was one thing; they were relieved… relieved about something."

"I see" said General Landry, "is there any danger to this facility?"

"I don't think so" said Willow, "but I recommend caution… something's definitely not right."

"Once they're checked out" said General Landry as he looked at Willow, "I'll interview the other Colonel Mitchell and I'd like Miss Lehane to sit in with me to keep an extra lookout for any odd behaviour; Major, I'd like for you to interview the other Dr. Jackson, Our Dr. Jackson will interview Teal'c while Colonel Carter will interview…. Well, Colonel Carter."

"That's something I'd pay to watch" said Faith as Colonel Carter looked back at the brunette with a smirk on her face, "two super geniuses' going against each other."

"Very funny" said the Colonel as she looked at the computer screen.

"What about the others upstairs, Sir?" said Willow.

"For the meantime" said the General, "place them into the VIP quarters until we get this situation sorted out. Miss Summers and her sister, and their friends are welcome to leave the base but we'd like them back here tomorrow at 0900 hours… provided we have this incident cleared up by then. IF they wish to stay here in the VIP rooms, then they are welcome to that option as well… but they would not be allowed into any restricted area. Mrs. Summers and her children won't be able to leave, at least until Home World has completed paperwork for her… resurrection."

"Honestly" said Faith, "I never thought I'd hear that said out loud."

"Happened to me twice" said Daniel, "the third time, Jack didn't even bother to put me as 'killed in action', so there was no resurrection paperwork to be filed."

"Sir" said Willow, "SG25 and 26 haven't gone for their missions have they?"

"Walter?" asked General Landry.

"They are.." said Walter as he checked another computer, "they are due off world in two days."

"What are you thinking?" asked Daniel as he looked at Willow.

"Both Colonel Finns know the Scoobies pretty well" said Willow, "so I was thinking that they could stay with them, escort them around the base and the city while we deal with this situation."

"Sounds like a good idea, Sir" said Colonel Carter.

"Agreed" said the General, "notify both Colonels to meet me in the Briefing room."

"Yes, sir" said Walter as he picked up a phone near the console.

**Briefing Room, 1600 hours.**

General Landry, Daniel, Faith and Willow ran up the stairs to the concerned looks of the Scoobies as Joyce and Buffy stood up once they had reached the top.

"Everything alright?" asked Buffy as Willow noticed Rose and Jay in the arms of Giles and Cordelia respectively.

"Yea" said Willow, "just some alternate reality mess that I'm sure we'll sort out soon."

"Again?" asked Dawn, "at least this time we're not going there."

"I know" grinned Willow.

"This is nuts" said Kennedy as she looked at Willow, "how can you be so cool about this?"

"Kennedy" said Tara, "now's not the time."

"Nah" said Willow as she looked at Kennedy, "Alternate reality, done…. Saving the world from alien attack and/or invasion done… all I need is a nice time travel adventure and I'll be golden for the SG1 trifecta…. Well me and Colonel Mitchell, and Faith."

"True" said Daniel, "but the whole time travel thing isn't as cool as you might think."

"Really?" asked Faith, "I don't know, it would have been cool to go back to 1969."

"This is ridiculous" said Kennedy as everyone looked at her, "are you nuts?"

"Not according to my psych evaluation" said Willow as Buffy tried to stifle a laugh, "really, it was only last month…. Everyone has to get one done every six months or so, plus counselling sessions."

"Me too" said Faith, "they found me clear."

"Same here" said Daniel.

"General" said Cordelia as she stood up and straightened her suit, "please forgive Kennedy, this is all a bit…."

"Information rush?" said Faith.

"Yeah" said Buffy as she looked at Joyce and the children, "and a miracle."

"All of you are more than welcome to stay on the base in our VIP rooms while we handle a matter that just came up" said General Landry.

"Thank you General" said Cordelia, "but we don't want to get in your way."

"It's your choice" said General Landry, "Agent Garret has made arrangements for all of you in one of the local hotels, so you are welcome to take up that offer as well."

"But" said Willow, "Mrs. Summers and the children have to stay on base, at least until General O'Neill has completed the paperwork that… well…."

"Brings me back to life?" asked Joyce.

"Yeah" said Willow, "sorry… its just that, we're working on a plausible cover story for your return and we can't risk you being seen by someone you know while you're off-base."

"I understand" said Joyce.

"I'll stay" said Buffy as she wrapped her arm around Joyce's arm.

"As will I" said Giles, "I was hoping that I could talk to Dr. Jackson about his research."

"Of course" said Daniel, "but I have an interview to conduct, so Anya and Dawn can show you where everything is. Dawn was going to take over for me in the research department, and knows pretty much everything there is to know about the Ancients, and the Goa'uld."

"Not really" said Dawn as she blushed.

"General Landry, Sir" said Riley as he walked into the briefing room, "you wanted to see….. Buffy?"

"Riley?" said Buffy in surprise.

"I guess you know everyone, Colonel?" replied the General.

"Yes, Sir" said Riley in surprise as he looked around, before settling his eyes on Joyce, "Mrs. Summers?"

"Hi Riley" said Joyce as the two of them hugged.

"Sir" said Sam as she ran in, "sorry I'm late but….. Buffy? Hi."

"Sam" said Buffy as she hugged Riley's wife, "the both of you work here?"

"Yeah" said Sam.

"Sam" said Riley, "I want you to meet Mrs. Summers… Buffy and Dawn's mom."

"Hold on" said Sam surprised, "I though she….."

"She was cloned, ma'am, it was the clone that died" said Willow, "she was taken to P6Y-382 before it was hit by the plague, she travelled with her children to the Sodan planet where we found her."

"Oh" said Sam as she walked towards Joyce and extended her hand forward, "I'm Sam, Riley's wife… it's a real pleasure to meet you. He told me a lot of good things."

"Things really have changed" said Joyce with a smile before turning to Jay and Rose, "and these are the new additions to the family, Jay and Rose."

"Hi guys" said Sam as she crouched down as both Jay and Rose waved.

"General" said Walter as he ran up the stairs, "the other SG1 has finished their physicals, and are waiting for you and the others in the isolation rooms."

"Thank you, Walter" said General Landry as he turned to face Willow, "Major, you know what to do."

"Sir" said Willow as she nodded at Faith and Daniel, before turning to Buffy, "I gotta go get some stuff done, you're going to be alright?"

"Yes" smiled Buffy, "go.. do your thing. We'll talk later."

"See you" said Willow as she, Faith and Daniel walked out of the briefing room.

"Buffy" said Cordelia as she approached the senior Slayer, "I'll take Tara and Kennedy with me to the hotel; give you, Dawn and Mrs Summers some time to yourselves."

"Thanks, Cordy" said Buffy as she nodded her head

"General" said Cordelia, "if it's alright with you?"

"Of course" said the General before he turned towards the stairs, "Walter!"

"Sir?" said the technician as he ran up the stairs.

"Please contact the surface for a driver to take Miss. Chase and her companions to the hotel" said General Landry.

"Yes, Sir" said Walter as he ran down the stairs.

"Giles" said Cordelia, "you'll be staying here I take it?"

"Yes" said Giles as he nodded his head.

"Me too" said Xander as he put him arm around Buffy's shoulders.

"Alright" said Cordelia with a smile, "Kennedy? Tara?"

"We'll go with you" said Kennedy, "make it a girl's night out or something."

"Fun" said Cordelia as she turned back to General Landry, "we'll see you bright and early tomorrow, General?"

"Hopefully, we'll have everything cleared by then" said General Landry, "if not, I'll notify you."

"Sounds fair" said Cordelia.

"Colonel Sam Finn" said General Landry, "please escort Miss Chase and the others up to the surface."

"Yes, sir" said Sam as she turned over Rose to Xander and ruffled Jay's hair.

As Sam led Cordelia, Kennedy and Tara out the briefing room, Tara suddenly stopped and turned to the General.

"General" said Tara as Sam noticed she was staying behind, and stopped, "I'm sorry it's taking me more time to give you my decision."

"I understand we're asking a lot of you" said General Landry, "but it's your choice."

"I'd like to talk with Kennedy about this since she knows about the Program" said Tara, "and I'll give you a definite answer by the time we're done with everything here."

"Alright" said General Landry before Tara smiled and walked away as Kennedy looked at her confused.

"Giles" said Dawn as she held his hand, "come on, Anya and I can show you Dr. Jackson's office."

"Very well" said Giles as Dawn pulled Giles by his arm excitedly out of the briefing room, followed by Anya who gave the General a small smile.

"I have an interview to conduct as well" said General Landry as he looked at Buffy and the remaining Scoobies, "Colonel Finn, I leave them to you…. they are allowed to move anywhere on base with an escort, except for the restricted areas."

"Sir" said Riley, "would it be alright if I show them the Stargate?"

"Go ahead" said General Landry as he walked out of the briefing room.

**Interview Room One, 1730 hours.**

Willow had been interviewing the black BDU wearing Daniel for what seemed like hours, and every answer he gave seemed to be the truth according to her empathic abilities. The only questionable answers he provided were answers to if he knew why they were in this reality, and if he know how they came to this reality. But she couldn't get a solid read on if he was telling the truth or not, and that slightly unnerved her.

"Daniel, Listen I…." said Willow as the General knocked on the door before opening it. Willow then turned around and looked at her Commanding Officer, "sir?"

"Major" said General Landry, "may I see you outside?"

"Of course, sir" said Willow as she turned off the recorder and stepped outside into the hallway with the General.

"How goes the interview?" asked General Landry once she had left the interview room, and closed the door.

"Sir" said Willow as they walked down the hall away from prying ears, "I haven't read the other Daniel's mind or anything, but I get this feeling that he's lying about something, and I'm also getting a sense of desperation just emanating from him. I can't tell if it's the same with the others since I haven't interviewed them."

"Miss Lehane indicated the same thing as well" said the General as he and Willow walked back towards the isolation units, "she believes that the other Colonel Mitchell is hiding something."

"Unscheduled Off-world activation" said Walter over the P.A system.

"Now what?" said General Landry as he and Willow ran past the interview rooms and up the stairs to the control room.

"Walter?" said General Landry, "who is it?"

"We're receiving SG1's IDC, sir" said the General as he looked at Willow, as Colonel Carter and the others came running up the stairs into the control room.

"Sir?" said Colonel Carter as she sat at the computer.

"SG1's IDC?" said General Landry as he turned to Willow who shrugged her shoulders.

"Ummmm…. Sir?" said Walter, "do I open the iris?"

"Stargate Command" shouted another Colonel Mitchell, "what the hell is going on there? Open the damn Iris!"

"Sir?" said Walter.

"Stargate Command" said Colonel Mitchell again as they heard the sounds of staff weapons fire, "we're under attack, open up."

"Defence teams to the Gateroom" said the General as Marines ran into the room and took positions at the bottom of the ramp, "open the Iris."

Willow and the others looked on as Colonel Mitchell, Daniel, Teal'c and Colonel Carter in blue BDU's ran down the ramp just as the Gate was disengaged. Willow and the others looked on in shock as they stared at the surprised looks that the new SG1 was giving them.

**Briefing Room, SGC, 1745 hours.**

Willow could only attempt to kick herself after the second SG1 team had come through the Stargate the a few minutes earlier. She recalled clearly that General Landry wanted this new team to be interviewed as well. The redhead was asked to interview the new Colonel Mitchell who had just come through the gate. As she opened the door to the interview room the black BDU Colonel Mitchell was occupying, the two alternate Colonel Mitchell's looked at each other in surprise. It was a few seconds later that she noticed the facial features from the black BDU wearing Colonel Mitchell ease slightly from their former tense reaction to looking at his alternate, and then came a loud thought.

'It worked' thought the black BDU Colonel Mitchell as Willow looked at him with a very calm demeanour, 'now, the rest of the plan needs to be take shape. Carter can get this reality's Carter on that, and then… damn it this blows… what we have to do sucks, but we have no choice."

"Sir" said Willow as she looked at the black BDU wearing Colonel Mitchell, "please take a seat again, I'll be right back."

"Ummmm…" said Colonel Mitchell, "sure. Glad to wait."

'Take your time' thought the Colonel to himself as he sat back down, 'with the others coming, you should be distracted enough from finding out what going on. All we need is the ZPM, and we're home free.'

"Sir" said Willow as she looked at the one wearing the blue BDU's. "if you would come with me, I'll get you situated in another room. I just remembered that General Landry would like to have another word with this Colonel Mitchell."

"Sure" said the blue BDU wearing Colonel as Willow closed the door, but not before giving Colonel Mitchell a smile.

After placing the blue BDU Colonel Mitchell in another room where he was asked to wait for a little while longer, Willow ran through the halls when she ran into Faith.

"Hey" said the Brunette as he watched Willow running towards her, "you alright?"

"Are you busy, right now?" asked Willow.

"Heading towards the interview rooms" said Faith, "the General asked me to sit in with him when he talks to the alternate Sam who just came through, why?"

"Can you get the General, and the others; I mean our SG1?" asked Willow, "ask him to meet me and Colonel Carter in the briefing room."

"What's up?" asked Faith.

"I think the first team has something to do with all of this" whispered Willow into Faith's ear, before she ran to find Colonel Carter just as the klaxons went off again indicating another unscheduled off-world activation.

Willow ran through the hallways until she reached Colonel Carter's lab, where she saw the black BDU wearing Colonel explaining something to this reality's Colonel Carter.

"Ma'am" said Willow as she walked into the room.

"Yes?" asked both Colonel Carters as they turned to the redhead.

"I meant my Colonel Carter" said Willow as she smiled at the black BDU wearing Colonel, "sorry, ma'am."

"What's up, Willow" said the Colonel as she looked up from her computer.

"Ma'am" said Willow, "may I talk to you outside? It's about Mrs. Summers."

_Willow: "Ma'am, I need to talk to you and the others in the briefing room. Something's very, very wrong."_

"Sure" said the Colonel nodding her head before looking at her counterpart, "if you'd excuse me?"

"Sure" said the black BDU Carter as her alternate followed Willow out of the room and into the hallway.

"What's going on, Willow?" asked the Colonel.

"Mrs. Summers has some questions regarding the time frame regarding those forms she needs to fill out." said Willow as they walked past the interview rooms.

_Willow: "When I brought in the Colonel Mitchell in the blue BDU's who just arrived through the Gate into the interview room, I heard the black BDU Colonel Mitchell telling himself that something worked; that his Colonel Carter can shape the rest of whatever plan they have."_

"Well" said Colonel Carter as they walked past the room where the black BDU Colonel Mitchell was waiting, "you should just tell her that it will take another few days, General O'Neill is getting the paper work done as fast as he can."

_Carter: "Any idea on the plan?"_

"Thanks, ma'am" said Willow as she looked behind them and noticing that they were already out of earshot, Willow looked at the Colonel again and whispered, "he was thinking about a ZPM."

"I see" said the Colonel as she and Willow walked up the stairs into the control room, before going up the metallic staircase into the briefing room.

"Major?" asked the General, "everything alright?"

"No, sir" said Willow, "as I was telling Colonel Carter, when I brought in the Colonel Mitchell in the blue BDU's who just arrived through the Gate into the interview room, I heard the black BDU Colonel Mitchell telling himself that something worked; that his Colonel Carter can shape the rest of a plan they have. All I know is that it involves a ZPM, and keeping us distracted with… well, whatever's going on right now."

"This puts a new spin on things" said Colonel Mitchell as he sat down on one of the seats, "and they didn't think anything else?"

"Anything that would tell us what they did?" asked Colonel Carter as she looked at Willow.

"Unless we directly ask them?" asked Willow, "no, they didn't think anything else. It was purely dumb luck that the first Colonel Mitchell thought about it."

"You said that Dr. Jackson.. I mean the one in the black BDU's felt uncomfortable… as if he was desperate about something?" asked the General.

"Yes, sir" said Willow.

"I just got a feeling that the other Cam was hiding something when the General was interviewing him" said Faith.

"Could this have anything to do with the bright light, and the loud noise you guys heard?" asked Daniel.

"The computer detected a superfluous energy signature" said Colonel Carter as she sat down on a seat and rubbed her forehead, "and that it took them about 3.8 seconds to travel here through the wormhole when it should only take 0.3 seconds."

"And we still have nothing to account for that" said Willow shaking her head.

"The wormhole" said Colonel Carter as she suddenly looked up at Willow, "the wormhole.. the singularity the Ori used to power the Supergate we destroyed."

"You're thinking that played a part in all of this mess?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"Yes" said Colonel Carter as she turned to General Landry, "Sir, I need to run some simulations… may I…?"

"Go, and take Major Rosenberg with you" said General Landry as Colonel walked towards the stairs.

"You want the other Colonel Carter questioned, sir?" asked Willow.

"Yes" said General Landry, "I want you and Dr. Jackson to question her, if there's anyone who knows about what's going on as far as the science is concerned, it would be her."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow as she turned and headed to Colonel Carter's lab just as the klaxons activated to indicate another unscheduled incoming wormhole, "we better fix this quick."

"No kidding" said Daniel as he ran down the hallways alongside Willow until they reached Colonel Carter's Lab.

"Where is she?" asked Colonel Carter as she walked out of the lab and approached one of the SF's.

"The Mess Hall, ma'am" said the SF, "she had an escort, as per orders by General Landry."

"Alright" said the Colonel as she turned to Daniel and Willow, "while you guys question her, I need to check my calculations. I think I may have an idea of what they could have done."

"Good luck, ma'am" said Willow.

"Yeah, Sam" said Daniel as he and Willow ran to the Mess hall.

BothWillow and Daniel ran over to the Mess Hall as fast as they could, and upon reaching the entrance, they peeked inside as they saw the black BDU Colonel Carter drinking a cup of coffee and seated at the table at the corner. Taking another look around, the Mess Hall was totally empty except for a few Airmen at the other side of the Mess Hall having some sandwiches.

"Ready?" aside Willow as she glanced back at Daniel.

"Yeah" said Daniel as the both of them calmly entered the Mess Hall and headed towards the Colonel's table.

"Sam" said Daniel as he walked over to the black BDU wearing Colonel Carter, "Willow here has an idea of how to get everyone back to their own reality, but our Sam's not feeling too well; we were hoping you could… you know… be a sounding board?"

"Sure" said the Colonel as she looked at Willow, "my counterpart talks about you lot, she said that you've watched out for her, especially while she's pregnant."

"May we sit?" asked Willow as she motioned towards herself and Daniel.

"Sure" said the Colonel as Willow sat down.

"Ma'am" said Willow, "my theory, and correct me if I'm wrong, is that the superfluous energy signature we detected on our diagnostic were a result of something that your reality's SG1 did to punch a hole through the time-space continuum. Specifically the singularity the Ori created to power the Supergate we destroyed. Am I wrong?"

'What?' thought the Colonel to herself, 'she can't know that, my alternate could but…..'

"What?" said Colonel Carter as she stood up, "I don't have to listen to this…. Major."

"Colonel" said Willow as she stood up, "I am what you may call a psionic and an empath, I sensed that your Daniel was hiding something when I interviewed him. I heard your Colonel Mitchell think about some kind of a plan, and I just sensed your emotions of guilt."

"Sam" said Daniel softly, "please, sit down."

The black BDU Colonel Carter slowly sat back down and looked at Willow.

"You're thinking that I'm reading your mind" said Willow as she sat down as well, "I'm not, you're giving me all the information I need by just thinking out loud."

"But…" said the Colonel.

"It's impossible?" asked Willow, "you're thinking that I may be one of Niirti's experiments, genetically altered human. Right?"

"Look" said Colonel Carter, "I don't know what you think you know but…"

"Ma'am" said Willow, "all we want to do is get everyone home, I don't know what it was that made your SGC decide to punch a hole into our reality but we need to stop if before other teams get trapped here."

'No' thought Colonel Carter to herself, 'there's no way she could know about the bridge, no way… she's just playing tricks with my head. What did the General teach me about mind control… come on, think! Fight!'

"Ma'am" said Willow as she leaned forward, "I wasn't controlling your mind, but I do thank you for your answer."

"Willow?" asked Daniel as the black BDU Carter looked at Willow surprised, "what happened?"

"They built a bridge through the wormhole" said Willow softly.

'Can't be…. How?' thought the Colonel to herself.

"I'm a psionic, ma'am" said Willow as she looked at the alternate Carter, "and I'm sure you had reasons for doing what you did but I still don't know why you need a ZPM, why was Colonel Mitchell thinking about a ZPM?"

"Sam" said Daniel as he reached for the Colonel's hand, "what happened in your reality?"

"She can read my mind" said the Colonel as she looked at Willow.

"I'm not going to, Colonel" said Willow, "please, tell us what happened?"

"The Ori" said Colonel Carter as she closed her eyes and put her arms on the table, "they came to attack Earth directly in their ships."

"Oh" said Willow as she looked worriedly at Daniel, "what happened?"

"You used the weapons platform in Antarctica, didn't you?" said Daniel as the Colonel nodded her head.

"We managed to drive them off" said the Colonel, "but we used up all of the remaining power from the ZPM we had brought ove from Atlantis."

"Oh" said Willow, "but the Wraith? Without the ZPM, Atlantis has no shields or protection from….. oh God, your SG1 came here to somehow steal the ZPM from our Atlantis."

"Then you would have used it to power the Antarctic platform in case the Ori came back in your reality" said Daniel.

"Yes" said Colonel Carter as she looked around the Mess Hall, feeling it slowly get smaller and smaller.

"With all due respect ma'am" said Willow, "what would have happened to our Atlantis had you taken the ZPM? What would have happened if the Wraith found out that Atlantis wasn't destroyed in their attack?"

"All you… and we… were doing was one way communication… one way journeys" said Colonel Carter, "we needed the ZPM more than them, the Ori were at our doorstep."

"So you sacrificed one group of people?" asked Willow.

"You think we were proud of it?" asked the Colonel, "you think we were proud of the plan we wanted to carry out here? We had no choice, we were desperate."

"Sam" said Daniel, "we need to get everyone home. There's no way to complete your mission now."

Willow and Daniel could only watch as Colonel Carter wiped her eyes before she nodded her head. She then followed Willow and Daniel back to her alternate's lab and helped her with a solution to reverse the effects of the bridge between the realities.

**Gateroom, 0000 hours.**

It had taken the help of the Asgard to figure out a way to reverse the bridge that the Black BDU Carter created so that everyone could be sent back to their own reality. As each reality's SG1 went back home through the Gate, it was the first team that came through that would go home last. As Colonel Mitchell walked into the Gateroom leading the rest of the black BDU SG1, Willow and this reality's Colonel Carter stepped forward and met them at the bottom of the ramp.

"Sir… ma'am" said Willow as she handed Colonel Carter an external hard drive, "this contains a program that Colonel Carter and I created to detect emissions from a ZPM, we'd like for you to have a copy."

"But" said the black BDU Colonel Carter in surprise, "why?"

"Just trying to help you guys out of a bind" said this reality's Colonel Mitchell, "but just be warned that just because there are emissions, doesn't mean there's a ZPM, we found that out the hard way."

"And ma'am" said Willow as she handed the black BDU Colonel Carter a folded piece of paper, "you should keep this too."

"Gate addresses?" asked the Colonel as she unfolded the piece of paper and showed it to her Colonel Mitchell.

"A few years ago" said Willow, "I ended up in an alternate reality; before I returned home.. that reality's Dr. Samantha Carter gave me those addresses."

"They're supposed to have fully charged ZPM's" said Colonel Carter, "the ones we found in our reality were already dead, maybe it'll be different in your reality."

"Thanks" said the black BDU wearing Colonel Carter, "but know that what we did, or tried to do anyway, it was to save our world."

"We had to stop you from endangering the people on Atlantis" said General Landry as Colonel Carter and Mitchell nodded their heads, while Teal'c gave a respectful bow.

"Goodbye" said Willow as she watched the alternate SG1 leave through the gate, but not before the black BDU Colonel Mitchell turned around.

"Hey Mitchell" he said to the Colonel standing next to Colonel Carter, "when the time comes, cut the green one."

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Colonel Mitchell as he watched his duplicate walk through the Gate.

"Who knows" said Faith as she gave out a yawn after the Stargate disengaged.

"With your luck" said Daniel, "you'll find out soon enough."

"I don't know about the rest of you" said Faith as she walked towards the Gateroom entrance, "I'm beat, I'll be hitting the sack on base… I'm too tired to drive back home. Red? You coming?"

"Yeah" said Willow as she yawned and stretched her arms.

"Right" said Daniel as he looked at his wristwatch as he followed Faith out the door, "I'll be heading to my lab, I think Anya, Mr. Giles and Dawn are still there."

"Major" said General Landry as he looked at Willow, "I'll inform Miss Chase that we'll have the final briefing tomorrow at 1000 hours. Please notify the Summers family."

"Of course, Sir" said Willow as the General walked past her.

"All right people" said the General, "I expect all your reports as soon as possible. In the meantime, get some sleep. All of you.. and that's an order."

"Yes Sir" said Willow, Colonel Carter and Colonel Mitchell as they, together with Teal'c, exited the Gateroom and headed towards their quarters.

TBC.

 


	93. The Return (Part 3)

**Willow's Lab, SGC, 0130 hours.**

Willow had spent thirty minutes typing up her report before she stretched her body and yawned at the same time once it was completed. After printing out her report for the General, she put that inside the file cabinet behind her workstation. She then closed her word processing program and opened another folder entitled, 'Project Avalon'. After working on 'Project Avalon' for another hour or so, she rubbed her temples before she turned off her computer, and walked out of her lab. Before heading back to her quarters, Willow took the elevator down to the infirmary level.

Upon reaching the floor, Willow walked out of the elevator and headed towards Joyce's room. As she turned around a corner, she smiled when she saw that the light in her room was still on. Knocking softly on the door, Willow waiting for the soft voice that had told her to come in. After she slowly opened the door, Willow walked into the room and quietly pushed the curtain that gave Joyce some privacy and smiled at the sight before her. She saw that Joyce was sitting cross-legged on the bed, with Rose and Jay sleeping with their heads on her legs and their body's on the bed.

"Willow" whispered Joyce with a smile as she ran her hands through Rose and Jay's hair, "is everything alright?"

"Yea" whispered Willow was she stood next to Joyce, "still can't get some proper sleep?"

Willow recalled how much difficulty Joyce had in getting sleep since they arrived from Edina to the SGC. She said that it had something to do with the fact that they were in an underground facility with no windows.

"I miss falling asleep while looking out at the stars" said Joyce as she leaned back against the pillow that was supporting her back, "don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be back home… but… I still… I mean I spent ten years there, Willow. It's not easy to build a new life and then suddenly have that ripped away from you again, even if I was brought back home. I made new friends there… I loved again there… and…"

"I can only guess at what happened" said Willow as she sat down and held on to Joyce's hand as she wiped away a tear.

"And now they're all gone" said Joyce as her voice broke slightly, "why did I survive Willow? Why did we survive and everyone die? Ever since we came, I've been asking that same question to myself over and over again."

"Mrs. Summers" said Willow softly, "none of this is your fault, you had to leave Edina for Jay and Rose. I was there remember, I was there when Colonel Raimi was performing CPR on her… if you had only been a few minutes late.. I think she would have.. I mean, I wouldn't have been able to heal her in time."

"But everyone still died, Willow" said Joyce as she looked at the redhead, "the man who found me near the Stargate.. he was the one I eventually married and had Jay and Rose with, he died after Rose's second birthday. And now, they've lost everyone too and I don't think they understand what's going on yet."

"Have you talked to Buffy or Dawn about this?" asked Willow.

"How can I?" asked Joyce as more tears fell down her cheeks, "yes, I know Buffy has prevented apocalypses and such before you left Sunnydale… I know she died and then prevent a few apocalypses after she was resurrected. But she doesn't know the impact losing an entire planet can have on a soul… a whole planet, Willow…. they wiped out a planet of innocent people. How can I force that on Buffy and Dawn? It's not fair to them."

"They're adults now Mrs. Summers, yes this is hitting them all at once but they need to know what's going on out there, while they defend the planet" said Willow as Joyce nodded her head.

"I know" said Joyce, "that's why I'm scared to tell them."

"The General will be talking about this later today" said Willow as she grabbed a seat next to Joyce, "but the Ori attempted to open a beachhead in this galaxy."

"What?" asked Joyce in surprise.

"They built a Supergate" said Willow, "a giant sized Stargate to bring in ships from their own galaxy, so that they could invade this one."

"Oh my" said Joyce as she looked at Willow, "did they succeed? Please tell me you and the others managed to prevent it."

"Yes" said Willow as Joyce sighed, but then grew concerned as she noticed the lack of a smile on Willow's face.

"Willow?" said Joyce, "that's a good thing right?"

"They destroyed an entire planet" said Willow as Joyce looked on in shock, "they powered a force field from their galaxy and used the power of our own weapons against us. They knew we would defend Kallana, the planet they would eventually destroy, and they were counting on us using the Mark Nine nuclear weapon. We were hoping that it would destroy the Stargate, thus deactivating the wormhole and getting rid of the force field."

"But that didn't happen?" asked Joyce.

"No" said Willow softly, "instead, the energy released by the weapon quickened the rate of the force field expanding."

"Quickened?" asked Joyce, "you mean it kept on expanding? It would have kept on expanding even if you didn't do anything?"

"Yes" said Willow, "we just helped it along, the weapons fire from our ships and the Mark Nine released enough power for the field to envelope the entire planet."

"How many people?" asked Joyce quietly as she looked down at Jay and Rose, "how many people died?"

"Thousands of Jaffa" said Willow, "it was one of the rebel strongholds. But they all died even before we arrived at the planet. Eventually the force field forced the planet to shrink until it formed a singularity, a black hole, to power the Supergate. They were unsuccessful though; a woman called Vala sacrificed herself to destroy the Supergate just as the singularity formed."

"Oh" said Joyce.

"We think she's alive in the Ori galaxy" said Willow, "Colonel Carter detected a matter stream from the ring transporters on the cargo ship Vala was piloting, and the matter stream was sucked into the black hole. We know she's alive, but there's no way to get her back."

"I see" said Joyce.

"The loss of Kallana, Mrs. Summers" said Willow as she stood up, "I saw with my own eyes the planet get destroyed and there was nothing that any of us could have done to prevent that. It would have happened whether we helped it along or not. It's the same with Edina, the Prior was going to come eventually; he released the plague to punish everyone and you did everything you could for your children to save them. You couldn't have stopped the plague, and frankly neither could we until Gerak sacrificed his own life to heal the entire base so that Dr. Lam could use Orlin's research, and the antibodies from the recovered patients to create a cure. Mrs. Summers, Jay and Rose are alive because of you… and because you risked your life without knowing what was on the other side of the gate, you found Buffy and Dawn again."

"I can't ever forget the people of the village" said Joyce.

"And you shouldn't" replied Willow, "they'll always be with you, but the best way to honour their memory is to slowly move on. Don't forget them, but you still have to move on for the sake of your family."

"Can I see them, one last time?" asked Joyce, "can I visit Edina? There is someone I'd like to say goodbye to."

"What was his name?" asked Willow.

"Jaden" said Joyce with a sad smile.

"I'll talk to the General" said Willow, "the medical team cleared everything already, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks" said Joyce softly.

"Where's Buffy?" asked Willow as she looked around.

"I asked her and Xander to get some sleep" said Joyce, "they looked so tired, Dawn came by with Anya and Rupert to visit me. I asked them to get some sleep as well. Rupert seemed especially excited when he came into the room, something about a lot of first editions that Dr. Jackson has in his lab."

"Yeah" said Willow, "I knew he'd be excited. I heard that Daniel was asking Giles about some of his books, they're thinking about some kind of collaboration."

"How about you?" asked Joyce, "with all my medical tests, and needles poking into me.. and the emergencies that seem to come up at the most inopportune moments. The both of us never got to sit down and just talk."

"I know" said Willow, "but I'm thinking that the infirmary isn't the best place for that. I was thinking that after you're officially resurrected, you can recover at my place for a few days; you know, get used to the outside world again before you head out to Sunnydale."

"That would be nice" said Joyce as Willow put her hand on Joyce's shoulder and squeezed.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Summers" said Willow as she kissed the top of her head before she slowly waved goodbye and headed back to her quarters.

**Hyatt Hotel, Tara and Kennedy's Room, 0730 hours.**

Kennedy was the first to wake up from her slumber. As she opened her eyes, she looked over at Tara who was still sleeping with one arm rest on the Slayer's chest. She gingerly ran her fingers down the witch's arm and smiled as Tara's face twitched slightly. Kennedy then turned to her side and gave Tara a quick kiss on the forehead. Kennedy recalled the conversation they had the previous night, after a girls night out with her girlfriend and Cordelia. Tara told Kennedy about General Landry's offer for her to join the SGC for a few months out of the year.

'I just don't want you to die' thought Kennedy to herself as she wrapped her arm around the sleeping blonde's waist and pulled her closer.

"I'll still be with the BPRI" Tara had told Kennedy the night before when they had a girl's night in Cordelia's hotel room, "but the General may need me for certain missions."

"It's a good deal" said Cordelia as she looked at the shock on Kennedy's face, "the same one that Anya has right now. It's similar to the deal that Dawn has as well, although that may change."

"Huh?" said a still shell shocked Kennedy after hearing about the General's offer.

"I won't be surprised if Dawn decides to move to Colorado Springs permanently" said Cordelia, "I mean once she's earned her doctorate, that is."

"Hold up" said Kennedy, "I don't think Dawn will want to continue doing this, come on.. she's gotten her mom back. Do you really think that she's willing to stay here instead of in Sunnydale? Plus, we've got apocalypses almost every month; there's always something that pops up trying to destroy the whole world, or putting this planet into hell."

"The resources from the SGC would help us a lot" said Cordelia.

"Yes" said Tara nodding her head before she turned to Cordelia, "Miss Chase, I'd like your permission to visit the Nox."

"Of course" said Cordelia, "you can take two guests with you, any idea on who you want along?"

"Kennedy?" asked Tara, "would you go?"

"I think I'll be needed here, Tara" said Kennedy, "you know the supernatural doesn't take a break. Even here, I dusted three vamps near the hotel when I went on patrol."

Cordelia glanced at the upset look that Tara had on her face, feeling sorry for the blonde.

"I'll go with you if you want" said Cordelia as Tara looked at her in surprise.

"But… but.. Mr. Angel?" asked Tara, "I mean, I don't know how long we'll be gone."

"Angel's a grown boy" smiled Cordelia, "he can take care of himself, plus I'll ask the BPRI's law enforcement liaison to watch over him while we're gone."

"Kate?" asked Kennedy smiling, "she's fun to work with."

"How about you ask Willow to go as well?" asked Cordelia as she glanced over at the darkness that took over Kennedy's face.

"That's a good idea" said Tara, "she already knows the Nox, and she can introduce us to them…. I mean proper introduction.. you know…"

"NO" said Kennedy as she looked at Tara, "I'll take the second spot with you, there's no need to ask Willow."

"Really?" said Tara with a smile, "you really will? This is something I really want to do, and I'd like your support."

"I support you" said Kennedy, "but I'm not comfortable with you joining the SGC."

"It's only a few months out of the year, Kennedy" said Cordelia, "not the whole year."

"Even so" said Kennedy as she looked at Cordelia with a serious look on her face, "she's not trained, what happens if she's out there and she gets shot? What if there's no medic in the team and they're under fire? I don't want her out there where she could get killed."

"Willow said that they'll train me" said Tara.

"I really don't care what she said" replied Kennedy, "it's not her life that's on the line… it's yours."

"Dawn's trained" said Tara, "she goes off-world with her team."

"She's right, Kennedy" said Cordelia.

"Look" said Kennedy as she looked at Tara, "I'll support you going to visit the Nox, and I'll be right at your side for that one. But, joining the SGC? Sorry, I can't support you on that."

"Kennedy" said Tara as the dark haired Slayer got up, "please, it's an opportunity of a lifetime."

"I don't want to lose you" said Kennedy, "I'm sorry. I can't support that."

Tara watched sadly as Kennedy got up and walked out of the door, leaving her and Cordelia in the room alone.

"Tara" said Cordelia softly as she held on to her arm, "you should be the one who decides. Angel and I have already told you our decision if you decide to go with what the General was asking, it's an opportunity of a lifetime. Just know that you have our support if you do decide to spend some time at the SGC."

"Thanks" said Tara softly, "I think I had better go, Miss Chase."

"Alright" said Cordelia, "I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks" said Tara as she got off the bed and walked out of Cordelia's room.

**Briefing Room, SGC, 1030 hours.**

Willow was in her quarters when it was time for the second part of the briefing for the Scoobies, the part on their current enemy that they we going against; the Ori. She had told Buffy some of it during the time she was taking her and Dawn to visit Joyce, but now the entire group would find out what was going on out there in the galaxy.

She look out a new set of her dress blues since the one she wore yesterday was stained and made a mental note to get it cleaned and pressed. Making sure that she looked presentable, Willow then walked out of her quarters and walked towards the main elevator landing where she was supposed to meet up with Cordelia, Kennedy and Tara. While she was heading towards the landing, she met Colonel Carter, also in her Dress Blues, and Faith who was wearing a simple black suit ensemble.

"Hey Red" said Faith as she squeezed Willow's arm, "those guys here already?"

"Yea" said Willow, "just got a call from the surface, their car just drove in."

"Cool" smiled Faith.

"Ma'am" said Willow as she turned to face Colonel Carter, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, Willow" said the Colonel.

"Talked to Pete?" asked Faith.

"Yea" said Colonel Carter, "he wasn't excited about me going to Nevada, so he was sulking. He just got out of it… mostly."

"Ah" said Faith as she glanced at Willow.

"Ma'am" said Willow, "I was hoping I could get your input on something I was working on."

"Sure" said Colonel Carter, "what is it?"

"It's a surprise" said Willow grinning.

"Alright" said the Colonel with her eyebrow raised, "a surprise huh? I wonder what it could be."

"A new way to destroy a sun?" grinned Faith.

"Hey" said Colonel Carter as she grinned at Faith, "that was only one time… I mean, you destroy one sun and that thing stays with you forever."

"You have to admit, ma'am" said Willow as the three of them walked towards the elevator landing, "it must have been so cool."

"Well" said Colonel Carter smiling, "kinda."

"I knew it" said Faith excitedly, "what's next? You gonna destroy a solar system?"

"Hey" laughed Colonel Carter, "you take me as some sort of an evil genius or something?"

"Well" said Faith as the Colonel punched her arm, "hey, what was that for?"

"You were thinking that I'm an evil genius" said the Colonel.

"Maybe a little bit" laughed Faith as she managed to avoid another hit from the Colonel as Willow looked on.

It took the three of them a few minutes to reach the main elevator landing just as the door opened and Cordelia, Kennedy and Tara stepped out of the elevator.

"Willow" smiled Tara as she looked at the redhead.

"Hey Tara" said Willow as she waved at the blonde witch.

"Colonel Carter" said Cordelia as she stepped forward, "hope everything's alright?"

"Yes" said the Colonel as she walked with Cordelia and led the others through the hallway towards the secondary elevators which went to the briefing room level, "actually, Willow was the one who discovered something was wrong with the first team that came through. From then on, we managed to find out what they did, and reverse it with the Asgard's help."

"The same ones who cloned, and kidnapped Mrs. Summers?" asked Kennedy.

"Loki was the one who did that" said Willow, "not the whole race, you could do well to remember that."

"What?" said Kennedy as she looked at Willow.

"Ladies" said Colonel Carter as she looked back at the two women.

"Sorry, ma'am" said Willow as she continued walking through the hallways. They soon reached the secondary elevator shaft and took the car down to the twenty seventh floor where they again walked through meters of hallways to reach the briefing room. As they entered the briefing room, Willow saw Daniel and Giles in one corner of the room having a spirited conversation as Joyce and Buffy were seated and talking at the table, while Anya and Dawn were laughing about something. She saw that Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c were staring out at the Gate as if they were deep in thought.

Once he had seen Willow, Colonel Carter and Faith walk into the briefing room; General Landry walked out of his office and asked everyone to sit down as they were set to begin the second part of the briefing.

"Thank you all for coming back" said General Landry, "the event that occurred yesterday has been rectified."

"So you just happened to rectify… as you say it… an incident involving alternate realities?" asked Kennedy, "seriously?"

"Simply put, yes" said Colonel Carter, "the event was caused by the first team that came through…"

"You mean the ones in the black BDU's right?" asked Xander as Joyce and all the Scoobies looked at him while Willow smiled.

"Soldier guy? Halloween? Remember?" said Xander as Colonel Carter and Mitchell, Daniel and General Landry looked at Xander confused.

"We fell under a spell during Halloween years ago" said Willow, "we all became what we were dressed as."

"So Xander Harris became a soldier?" asked Teal'c.

"Because he was dressed as a soldier" said Willow, "even the toy gun he carried became a real weapon that I guess was firing blanks."

"Willow became a ghost" said Buffy as SG1 looked on in surprise, "and I became a woman from the Victorian era."

"And you have the memories?" asked Daniel.

"Yes" said Willow, Buffy and Xander.

"A ghost?" said General Landry while looking at Willow.

"It wasn't fun, Sir" said Willow smiling, "I had to actually die to… wait a sec."

"Willow?" asked Daniel as he noticed her looking at him, "what's wrong?"

"I died" said Willow grinning, "I died more times than you."

"Well" said Daniel as he walked towards Willow and playfully poked her arm, "who's keeping score."

"I am" said Faith with a grin.

"Anyway" said Colonel Carter grinning at Willow who stuck out her tongue at Daniel, "the first team punched a bridge into this reality so that they could steal a very powerful source of power."

"It's called a Zero Point Module" said Willow, "it looks like a large crystal that contains within it a pocket of subspace-time, think of it like a little universe in a bottle."

"Power like that" said Giles as he leaned forward, "at least from what I understand would provide clean energy? Am I right?"

"Yeah" said Willow, "unfortunately, it's Ancient technology and although one of our outposts has research on how to create it, the problem is understanding the research."

"Without understanding" said Giles, "knowledge would be useless."

"Right" said Colonel Carter, "which is why the Naquada generators were developed as an alternate source of power. It's what's powering the shields in this base, and it's what powers our ships."

"Am I right in assuming that the other reality has Naquada generator technology?" asked Kennedy as Colonel Carter nodded, "then why come here to get the ZPM."

"The Ori were set to attack Earth" said Willow as she noticed Tara looking shocked, "they used up all of the power of their ZPM in powering the Antarctic Weapons platform. They wanted ours in case they came back."

"So why not give it to them?" asked Kennedy.

"It's powering the shields on our other outpost in the Pegasus galaxy" said Colonel Mitchell as he stared at Kennedy, "it they had taken that ZPM, the people there would be in danger."

"You have an outpost in another galaxy?" asked Buffy.

"Yea" replied Willow, "but we'll get to that a little later."

"Alright" said Buffy as she nodded her head.

"I already told Buffy about the Ori" said Willow, "but not everything."

"She told us about the plague" said Kennedy, "the one that you people unleashed on the planet."

"Kennedy" said Giles.

"What?" asked Kennedy shrugging her shoulders, "I'm telling the truth, last time I checked.. this is still a free country."

"Young lady" said Joyce as she looked at Kennedy, "these people saved the lives of everyone on this planet, you will show them the respect they deserve."

"But…" said Kennedy.

"Ken" replied Tara as she reached for her hand, "please."

"Fine" said Kennedy.

"Willow" said Giles, "please continue."

"Yes the plague was brought here to Earth from another planet" said Willow, "another planet that we went on a recon mission. We wanted to see if they would follow Origin. During that mission one of the Prior's touched the forehead of one of the recon team and he became the carrier. It spread once he came back to the SGC."

"We lost good people that day" said Colonel Mitchell.

"One of the Ancients known as Orlin descended with all his knowledge to help us" said Colonel Carter to the surprise of the Scoobies.

"I thought you said they can't interfere" said Giles, "and even if they wanted to interfere, that the others would wipe their memories."

"That's true" said Daniel, "at least what we thought was true. Orlin didn't exactly know either why he was let go with his knowledge. He figured that most of the Others felt it necessary to warn us."

"But you already knew about the Ori" said Tara.

"Yes" said Daniel, "we knew that a long time ago, the Ori and the Alterans were one society, human, on an evolutionary path to ascension. But a philosophical division grew. The Ori grew more and more fervent in their religious belief and the Alterans, believed more in science. Due to that, the Ori tried to wipe them out."

"So instead of going to war" said Faith, "the Alterans built a ship, left their galaxy, and came here. We know that both the Alterans and the Ori eventually ascended, and that the Ori passed on a religion called "Origin" to the next evolution of humans they created."

"But according to Orlin" said Colonel Carter, "the central promise of the religion, everything Origin's followers devote themselves to, is a lie."

"Hold on" said Giles as he leaned forward, "what are you saying?"

"They don't offer their followers ascension" said Willow, because if they did, then they would have to share power."

"Power?" asked Tara, "what power?"

"Willow told me about it yesterday" said Buffy, "they get their power from this plain of existence."

"Wait" said Tara as she looked at Buffy and then at Willow, "how is that possible? There really is a transfer of power? They really sap the power from those who worship them?"

"According to Orlin, yes" said Willow, "and for it to have a measurable effect, it requires massive numbers of humans relinquishing their will. It's one of the main reasons the Ancients believe in strict non-interference in the lower planes."

"The temptation to manipulate and align lower life forms in some order for your own purposes could result in exactly this type of abusive corruption' said Daniel as he noticed Giles nodding his head in agreement.

"Then those who worship the Ori here" said Giles, "the Ancients won't interfere."

"No" said Daniel, "we're free to worship the Ori if we want to, but doing would bring death of the most meaningless kind because there's no conscious effort to achieve enlightenment without being spoon-fed by the Ori."

"An empty death" said Giles as he put his glasses on the table and rubbed his eyes.

"Do the Priors know all this?" asked Joyce, her hands clenched into fists, "when that Prior came to Edina and decimated the whole planet.. did he know about all this?"

"No" said Colonel Mitchell, "Myself, Major Rosenberg, Daniel, General Landry and Orlin were on the Sodan planet to try to turn one of them to our side. But even when we told him the truth, he still lashed out.. infected the General. The Major and I had to shoot him."

"But he revealed why he's coming to this galaxy" said Daniel.

"Why?" asked Kennedy softly.

"They're going to sap all the energy from worshippers in this galaxy" said Daniel, "and then destroy the Ancients."

"And if that happens" said Dawn, "you can say goodbye to free will."

"And they have more of an active involvement in the lives of people" said Colonel Mitchell, "I don't know what they'll do about demons and such, but if they can get energy from them as well… then you'll have Ori worshipping demons, vampires…. Witches. No offense Miss Maclay."

"None taken" smiled Tara.

"What happened to Orlin?" asked Buffy.

"His research saved everyone" said Willow as she looked at the ground in sadness, "but…."

"He's in a home" said Colonel Carter sadly.

"A foster home?" asked Kennedy.

"No" said Willow, "he's at a long term care facility."

"Oh my" said Giles, "what happened to him?"

"Holding on to all that knowledge in his mind" said Colonel Carter, "well, it destroyed his mind. He suffered from irreparable brain damage."

"Oh no" said Joyce.

"All that knowledge was never meant to be in a human mind" said Willow, "holding on to it so that he could help us… well, it destroyed his mind. I tried to heal him with my powers, but I couldn't heal the dead cells."

"Another loss for us" said Colonel Mitchell.

"How many did you lose?" asked Cordelia softly.

"Colonel Barnes was the first to pass away" said General Landry, "after that, we had sixteen more cases and more a day later. Most of them died too. Eventually, if Teal'c hadn't convinced Gerak to help us, then Major Rosenberg and myself would have died as well."

"Willow?" asked Joyce, "what happened?"

"After I healed you, Jay and Rose, and sent you off to the Alpha Site with SG22" said Willow, "we went back to Stargate Command. Dr. Lam tested all of us and found the virus present in General Landry's blood, as well as my own."

"Once I had managed to convince Gerak on the error of his ways" said Teal'c, "he returned with me to Stargate Command and healed everyone here."

"Close call" said Xander.

"Tell me about it" said Faith as she rubbed her temples, "real close. But we now have the cure, and it was immediately distributed around the planet, and the other planets it affected. But some received it too late."

"Sorry, Mrs. Summers" said Willow as Joyce nodded her head.

Following more conversations about the Ori, the group moved on to talking about Atlantis and the Wraith. Buffy and Kennedy were particularly surprised about what they called space vampires. Eventually, they learnt about the siege of Atlantis and the role that Angel played in protecting the city after Willow and Faith were sent back to Earth. Cordelia had told them about the commendation he received from the President.

"He did?" said Buffy, "wow."

"He killed the last Wraith" said Cordelia, "prevented the city from getting severely damaged and saved lives in the process."

"Trust me" said Willow, "I'd rather face vampire than the Wraith, at least with Vamps they can turn you into a Vamp. The Wraith just leave you as a dried up husk."

"Yeah" said Buffy as she looked at Willow before grinning.

"What?" asked Willow as she noticed the grin.

"You beat space vampires" said Buffy laughing, "never thought I'd actually use the words 'space vampire' before, but there it is."

"So there's no way that these Wraith could find their way to Earth?" asked Giles as he looked at General Landry, "I mean, if this planet is the richest feeding ground in two galaxies then…. Oh dear."

"Mr. Giles" said General Landry, "the only way to Earth is through Atlantis. Even if there is a scenario where they learn Earth's location, we'll fight to prevent access to this galaxy."

"Dawn" said Colonel Carter, "this part of the briefing is yours."

"Dawnie?" asked Buffy.

"Willow created a program to search for the emissions that ZPM's and quantum mirrors, the same device that sent us to an alternate reality, gives off" said Dawn as she gave the BPRI personnel a folder marked Top Secret., "she found many places on the planet with those emissions including…"

"Sunnydale?" asked Giles as he scanned the pages before flipping through the pages.

"Wait" said Buffy as she opened her folder, "are you serious?"

"Dawnie" said Kennedy, "what?"

"According to your report" said Giles as everyone looked on, "the data showed that the Ancients and their allies…."

"We think that it's the Furlings" said Willow as Giles looked at her in surprise, "mainly due to the word Mystics… Lya of the Nox told me that the Furlings were a race that practised both science and mystics… magics."

"Oh" said Tara as she leaned forward, "does that mean…"

"I don't know" said Willow, "actually, the Asgard asked me if any magic users would be willing to give their DNA for a genetic test."

"I… I'm willing" said Tara, "I mean… I'd really like to know."

"Thor's heading here" said Colonel Carter, "mainly because he wants to apologize to Mrs. Summers for what happened to her, and because he wants to look at the cloning data we found at the outpost."

"But" said Giles as he flipped through the pages, "what this is saying is that the Ancients and the Furlings opened a doorway to alternate dimensions to find a cure for the plague that affected all life in this galaxy? Is that accurate?"

"I can confirm Dawn's translations" said Daniel, "they used magic to connect the gateway directly into the Earth… a never ending power source."

"It became self sufficient" said Buffy as she looked at Giles and then at Kennedy.

"The Hellmouth" said the three of them together, "this is the Hellmouth."

"The one in Sunnydale is the first" said Dawn, "the others must have been formed by the Furlings or another race based on the original gateway or Hellmouth, between a little more than ten million years ago which was when the Ancients left in Atlantis and reseeded life in this galaxy, and ten thousand years ago which was when the Ancients returned from Atlantis during the war with the Wraith."

"Giles" said Willow, "look at the power fluctuations from the energy output and the energy spikes."

"Someone… or something came through" said Buffy as she looked up at Willow, and then Dawn, "right? Something came through?"

"That's the only this I could come up with" said Dawn, "life in this galaxy was either dead, ascended, or left in a massive city-ship. Then only thing that could cause that massive power spikes would have to be something coming into this dimension."

"Ten million years" said Giles as he looked at the data on the piece of paper, "long before man existed… at least the second evolution of man."

"General" said Cordelia, "have you found anything from Atlantis? I mean, it should have records on this?"

"We're still sifting through the database in Atlantis" said General Landry, "but so far, they mentioned nothing about strange creatures from the time the Ancients came to this galaxy."

"The Asgard downloaded the entire Ancient database onto their computers" said Colonel Carter, "we asked them to take a look through the database, see if they come up with anything interesting on the Hellmouth, or what could have happened after Atlantis left Earth."

"How can you trust them?:" asked Kennedy.

"They're the most powerful and one of the oldest races that we know of who also happens to be one of our closest allies" said Colonel Mitchell, "they may not wear any pants… but we'd trust them with our lives."

"Mr. Giles" said Daniel, "Willow told me that you have a lot of books on demonology and such, would you like to collaborate on trying to confirm what we've found at the outpost?"

"Yes" said Giles, "that would be fantastic."

"Hold on" said Anya as she looked at the attached chart in the folder, "ten million years.. are you sure about this?"

"According to the records in the outpost?" said Daniel as he looked at his girlfriend, "yeah."

"And you're sure that there were no more Ancients or Alterrans?" asked Anya again.

"Yea" said Daniel, "why? What're you thinking?"

"They did it" said Anya as she leaned back and laughed nervously while rubbing her face with her hands, "they did it."

"Anya?" said Giles as he looked at the laughing vengeance demon.

"Don't you understand" said Anya as she looked at Giles and then at Willow, "remember what the Mayor wanted to turn into? The reason I fled Sunnydale during graduation?"

"Wait" said Willow, "you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

"Willow?" asked Colonel Carter.

"Oh dear lord" said Giles as he leaned forward.

"Giles?" asked Cordelia as she looked at Giles' face.

"What's going on?" asked General Landry as he turned to look at Willow, "Major?"

"General" said Anya, "the Old Ones… these two races brought the Old Ones into this dimension, that's the power spikes… at least that's what we think it could be.. the only thing that makes sense."

"Old Ones?" asked General Landry.

"Pure demons, Sir" said Willow, "Mayor Wilkins of Sunnydale ascended… well, I guess in this case it would be demonic ascension, into one of the original pure demons."

"Olvikan" said Giles, "a massive snake-like creature the Mayor transformed into during the High School graduation."

"How come none of us heard about this?" asked Colonel Carter.

"Remember the explosion I told you about, ma'am?" asked Willow, "a gas explosion that took out the school?"

"Uh huh… oh" said the Colonel as she looked at Willow.

"We kinda blew up the school with the snake inside" said Xander.

"Oh" said Daniel while Teal'c looked on with an eyebrow raised.

"So they really did have the Earth all to themselves" said Faith, "they made it their own personal hell for millions of years."

"Will the Asgard not have known about this period of time?" asked Teal'c.

"I'm guessing that's one question we really need to be asking those little guys" said Colonel Mitchell, "but still, demons…. Damn. If my grandma knew that demons were real…. Then… damn."

It was at that time that Walter came running up the stairs and moved quickly to General Landry's side.

"Sir" said Walter, "we just received a message from Thor, he's asking for permission to beam down."

"Beam?" said Xander surprised, "as in Star Trek?"

"But much more cooler" said Faith with a grin.

"Mrs. Summers" said General Landry, "would it be alright with you? After all, you were kidnapped by his compatriot."

Joyce looked at Dawn, and then Buffy before taking a deep breath.

"Yes, General" said Joyce, "I'll be alright."

"Ask him to beam down, Walter" said the General as Walter ran down the stairs to the control room.

"Mom?" said Buffy as she squeezed her hand, "we're here."

"I know, sweetie" said Joyce softly.

All of a sudden, everyone heard a buzzing sound followed by a flash of white light. Buffy and the others looked on in surprise as they saw a short, grey alien deposited next to Willow and Colonel Carter.

"Oh dear" said Giles as he stood up in surprise as Thor turned his head and looked at the Watcher curiously.

"Hi Thor" said Daniel, "long time no see."

"I apologize" said Thor, "as you know, the Asgard are currently rebuilding our civilisation as well as eradicating the genetic disease that had threatened to claim our race."

"Thor" said Colonel Carter, "I'd like for you to meet Colonel Mitchell, the leader of SG1 and General Landry, the new base commander."

"Greetings, Colonel… General" said Thor as he looked at the new individuals before setting his black eyes on the Scoobies.

"Thor" said Willow, "I'd like for you to meet my friends; Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Anya, Giles, Cordelia, Kennedy, Tara and Mrs. Summers."

"Greetings, I am Thor" said the little grey alien as Buffy and company stared at him in shock, "I am the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet."

"Ummm… hi" said Cordelia as she stood up and nervously waved, "I'm… ah…. Well, I'm Cordelia Chase.. one of the co-leaders of the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Investigations."

"Hello" said Thor as he nodded his head, before turning his attention to Joyce. He slowly walked towards Joyce as Buffy and Kennedy stood up to stand protectively next to her.

"Do not be afraid" said Thor as he stopped a few steps away as he looked at Joyce, "I apologize for what happened to you. I realize that it does not return the years you have missed with your children, but I would like for you to know that what Loki did was never sanctioned by the Asgard High Council or the Asgard Science Council. He had destroyed the research he conducted on you once he discovered the clone had died, and that is why we were unaware of what happened to you, and why we were unable to find you and return you to your home.. or to Stargate Command."

"Is he being punished?" asked Joyce softly.

"Yes" said Thor, "once Willow notified us of what happened, he admitted his wrongdoing."

"Does he regret what he did?" asked Dawn.

"No" said Thor.

"Oh, that's cold" said Xander shaking his head.

"He did what he thought was right" said Thor looking at Xander and then at Joyce, "his only goal was to save our race. But what he did was still wrong, and what you and your family had gone through should never had happened."

"But it still did" said Joyce softly.

"Yes" replied Thor, "and I can only apologize for his actions."

Joyce could only close her eyes and nod her head as Thor stepped back before he headed towards Willow.

"Thor" said Willow, "I'd like for you to meet Anya, she's a vengeance demon who's lived for a little more than a thousand years."

"Greetings" said Thor as he looked at Anya curiously, "you have been alive for a thousand years?"

"Ye.. yes" said Anya excitedly as she suddenly became quiet, not knowing what she could say to one of the gods she used to worship before she became a demon.

"Finally Thor" said Willow, "I want you to meet Tara Maclay, she's one of the people I told you about after you cloned me."

"Ah" said Thor as he stepped forwards toward Tara as Kennedy moved from Joyce's side to Tara's in a heartbeat, "you must be the one who practices Mystics."

"Ye… yes" said Tara nervously, "tha…. That would be me."

"With your permission, I would like to conduct a genetic test for the Furling gene within your body" said Thor.

"I.. I guess?" said Tara, "will it hurt?"

"Please don't tell me there'll be probing" said Xander as everyone, including Thor, looked at him.

"No" said Thor as he looked at Tara before turning to face Xander, "that is a misconception; there are races though that use primitive methods such as probing to collect data. The Asgard makes the use of highly advanced scanners instead."

"Oh" said Xander, "wait… there are races that probe? Really?"

"Ahem" said Colonel Mitchell, "can we stay on topic please?"

"Thor" said Colonel Carter, "I believe Mr. Giles here has a question he'd like to ask you."

"Huh? Oh, yes.. thank you Colonel" said Giles as he stood up, "after the Ancients left this galaxy, have you, or your people come back to Earth?"

"He means before the first humans" said Daniel.

"I see" said Thor, "yes, the Asgard have been watching over Earth for millennia after the Ancients left in Atlantis, or Ascended to a higher plain."

"What did you find?" asked Giles, "I mean did you find anything?"

"For a few thousand years there was nothing" said Thor, "no life existed."

"According to the Ancients database you downloaded?" asked Willow.

"As you know" said Thor as he looked at Willow, "we have only scratched the surface of that data, even after thousands of years,"

"How about based on the Asgard database?" asked Faith, "I mean you must have some records?"

"Yes" said Thor, "Willow asked me to look at strange energy readings that were recovered from a new outpost on Earth, I conducted checks on the Asgard computers and found a match in our own database."

"You're kidding" said Colonel Mitchell and Xander together.

"No" said Thor in a serious tone of voice, "the energy readings correspond to readings we took of a massive energy surge in what is now the North American continent. The situation was investigated by some Asgard who beamed down onto the planet's surface, but according to the sensor logs of that time… they never beamed back onto their ship."

"Any idea on what happened?" asked Kennedy as she sat down next to Buffy in surprise.

"Another ship was sent" said Thor, "after running scans on the surface, they could not find their life signs. They assumed that they previous crew could have been lost underground, or in an area of high energy readings where Asgard scans could not penetrate. So they took their ship down into the planet's atmosphere and conducted more scans."

"Did they find anything?" asked General Landry.

"Creatures" said Thor, "they saw great creatures on the surface, some simply walking confused… while others were fighting one another. Logs show that the ship itself was attacked by a winged creature about the size of a Beliskner-Class ship. The Asgard on the ship had no choice but to fire on the creature, ultimately destroying it before they made their escape."

"Oh my" said Giles as he looked at a surprised Buffy.

"They didn't go after the ship?" asked Buffy.

"Two more creatures attempted to bring it down" said Thor, "however, by the time they got close enough… the ship had exited the planet's atmosphere, and they could not follow."

"So the demons took over the Earth" said Giles softly to himself, "made it their own hell."

"The Asgard examined the planet for millennia after that first encounter" said Thor, "records show that strange creatures covered not only the surface, but the skies and the oceans as well."

"You had the technology to destroy them" said Kennedy softly, "you should have gotten rid of them all, saved us all a lot of heartaches."

"They were still living beings, at least that is what we assumed" said Thor, "and they did not threaten the Asgard, and at that time… the human population of Earth, and in essence the entire galaxy was extinct. It would be millions of years later that the second evolution of humanity evolved on Earth. At that time, we re-established our relations with the Furling race when they returned to this galaxy. We never knew why they returned, just that they had to flee their own galaxy, for good this time. They would never reveal why."

"The Furlings practised Mystics… I mean Magiks" said Giles, "which mean that they could have taught the earliest humans, even before Neanderthal man, extremely advanced magiks that could have beaten back most of the Old Ones into their own dimensions."

"We noticed a significant decrease in the population of these creatures since the return of the Furlings" said Thor, "I have the data on board the _Daniel Jackson_."

The Scoobies then looked at Daniel who shrugged his shoulders.

"Wasn't my idea" said Daniel, "I swear."

"May I have a look at that data?" asked Giles.

"Yes" said Thor, "I will have it transferred to Stargate Command before I leave orbit."

"Thank you" said Giles.

"Thor" said Colonel Carter, "if you'd come with me. we've found some information that we would like to show you."

"Of course" said Thor as she turned back to the Scoobies, "it has been interesting meeting all of you."

"Yeah" said Buffy as she gave him a small wave while Thor followed Colonel Carter down the stairs into the control room.

"That was….." said Buffy as she turned around.

"So cool" said a grinning Xander.

"Miss Maclay" said General Landry, "Major Rosenberg has spoken with Lya of the Nox, and they are looking forward to you spending a day with them on their home world tomorrow."

"I… yes" said Tara with a smile, "I'd like that."

"I'll be coming along too" said Kennedy as she looked at General Landry and then at Willow.

"Me too" said Cordelia as the General nodded before turning to Joyce.

"Mrs. Summers, Major Rosenberg told me about your request to say goodbye to your village on Edina" said the General.

"Yes" replied Joyce, "there are some people I'd like to say goodbye to, and I'd like Buffy and Dawn to see that I wasn't harmed or tortured. In fact, the people there treated me like one of their own. I'd like them to see the village I was in, and the beauty of the planet."

"Very well" said General Landry, "Major Rosenberg and Miss Lehane will be accompanying your group tomorrow."

"Yes, sir" said Willow.

"I'll head back to the BPRI tonight" said Giles, "I have a lot of data to sift through. Oh, would I be able to share this information with my research team?"

"I'd just appreciate it if you could send me their names so that we could conduct a proper background check" said General Landry, "but I don't foresee any problems."

"I'd recommend you share this information with Fred" said Anya, "the others are just… well, to put it nicely… not as smart."

"I'll send you the names, General" said Giles as he hid a smile.

"Anya?" said Daniel, "are you heading back to Sunnydale tonight?"

"Giles?" asked Anya.

"Well" said Giles, "we have to wait for approval, in the meantime I can check through the data on my own. You can come back in a couple of days. Cordelia?"

"It's alright with me" said Cordelia, "as long as you are alright with it, it's your department."

"In that case" said Giles looking at Anya, "you're expected back in two days."

"Good" said Anya as she stood up and pulled Daniel out of the briefing room, "come on, something I have to show you."

"Well" said General Landry as he watched Anya pulling Daniel away excitedly, "I guess we're dismissed."

"Sir" said Willow and Colonel Mitchell as the both of them stood up while the General walked back to his office.

"Lunch, anyone?" asked Colonel Mitchell as he looked around the table.

"I could do with some food" said Giles, "Kennedy? Cordelia? Xander?"

"Let's all go" said Cordelia as she stood up.

"Mrs. Summers, Buffy, Dawn" said Willow, "there's someone I'd like for you to meet before we head for lunch."

"Sure" said Joyce.

"Sir" said Willow as she turned to face the Colonel, "see you in the Mess Hall in twenty?"

"Take your time" said Colonel Mitchell, aware of who Willow wanted the Summers family to see.

"Faith?" said Willow as she smiled at the brunette, "you coming?"

"Yep" said Faith as she walked out of the briefing with the redhead and the Summers clan.

Before they went down to the VIP room, Joyce and the others had first gone down to Colonel Dixon's quarter's where Jay and Rose were staying while the others had their briefing. Willow knew that the dad of four would be able to keep up with the two of them during the briefing.

"Thank you so much, Colonel" said Joyce as she picked up Rose, while Jay ran to Buffy and stood at her side while holding her hand.

"It was fun" said the Colonel.

"Thank you" said Rose and Jay together.

"See ya, kids" replied the Colonel.

"Thanks, sir" said Willow as the Colonel closed his door and followed them out into the hallway, "getting ready for a mission sir?"

"Oh yeah" said the Colonel, "three day mission to P5R-76Y, fun place."

"Good luck, sir" laughed Willow as she and the others went down one hallway, and the Colonel turned into another hallway.

"Willow" said Dawn as they approached one of the rooms after having walked for five minutes, "where are we going?"

"There's someone I want you guys to meet" said Willow as she knocked on the door.

Once the voice from the other side of the door agreed to let them in, Willow turned the handle and opened the door.

"Hey Cass" said Willow as she gave the younger redhead a tight hug, "please tell me you brought last night's pizza."

"Sorry" said Cassie sheepishly, "it's in your fridge though."

"Gee, thanks" said Willow as she took a step back.

"Hey Cass" said Faith as she hugged Cassie.

"You doing alright?" asked Cassie.

"Yea, I am" said Faith, "talked to…. You know who?"

"Yes" said Cassie, "she said to say hi."

"Neat" said Faith as Willow put her hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Cass, you know Dawnie" said Willow.

"Hey Cassie" said Dawn as she hugged the redhead.

"Doing good Dawn?" asked Cassie.

"Couldn't be better" said Dawn as she continued to hug Cassie, "I have my mom back."

"I heard" smiled Cassie as Dawn stepped back to allow Cassie to walk towards Joyce with Willow.

"Cass" said Willow, "you know Buffy."

"HI Buffy" said Cassie as she shook Buffy's hand, "I'm so glad you got your mom back."

"Thank you, Cassie" replied Buffy.

"Mrs. Summers" said Willow, "this is Cassie Fraiser."

"Hi" said Cassie as she shook Joyce's hand.

"Aunt Cassie" said Rose as she waved her hands excitedly, "hi!"

"Hey cutie" said Cassie as she kissed Rose's cheek before crouching down and ruffling Jay's hair, while Willow walked behind them and closed the door to the room.

"Willow was telling me that you looked after the kids" said Joyce smiling, "thank you."

"It was fun" said Cassie as she glanced at Willow.

"Mrs. Summers" said Willow, "please take a seat. All of you please sit down."

"What's going on, Willow?" asked Dawn.

"Mrs. Summers" said Cassie, "I know exactly what you're going through."

"Huh?" said Dawn confused, "I thought you said you were from Toronto?"

"You up to this Cassie?" asked Willow as she sat beside the younger redhead while Faith stood next to her and put her hand on the younger redhead's shoulder.

"Yea" said Cassie as she took a deep breath, "I'm not from Toronto, I'm the last survivor of a planet called Hanka."

"Wait" said Dawn as Joyce and Buffy looked on shocked, "what? The last survivor?"

"Aunt Cassie lost her father and mother?" asked Jay.

"Yes" said Cassie as Faith squeezed Cassie's shoulder gently, "they all died thanks to a bacterial plague that was released by a Goa'uld called Nirrti."

"Everyone?" said Buffy.

"Yes" replied Cassie, "including one of the SG team's that was stationed on the planet."

"Nirrti released the plague at the same time the SG team was there so that we would blame ourselves for killing everyone on the planet" said Willow.

"Were you there?" asked Joyce.

"No" said Willow, "that was before I dropped into the SGC."

"Oh" said Joyce.

"I read the mission report, SG1 brought Cassie back to Earth" said Faith, "but what the SGC didn't know at the time was that Nirrti had placed a bomb inside Cassie."

"WHAT?" said Dawn and Buffy together.

"She planned to use the bomb and her proximity to the Gate to destroy the Earth Stargate" said Willow as she ran her hand through Cassie's hair and wiped the tears that were already falling from her eyes.

"The attempt failed" said Cassie, "later I learned that I was experimented on by Nirrti to become the perfect host for her, actually all the children of Hanka were experimented on by her. But her experiments were killing me. She was later forced to reverse what she did so that I could have a normal life."

"And then" said Willow, "a few years later, she lost her adopted mother."

"Oh" said Joyce as she looked at the redhead, "how did she die?"

"She was the SGC's chief medical officer" said Cassie, "she had to go off-world to save an airman, and while she was saving him… she got hit by an errant staff weapon blast."

"I'm so sorry to hear that" said Buffy softly.

"I was there" said Willow, "she asked me to put pressure on his wound while she fixed him up. I sensed the Jaffa and shot my weapon at him. He died, but he got off that one shot… it whizzed past me and hit her straight to the chest."

"This was before Willow had her healing powers" said Cassie, "some time after that, Willow told me she tried magic to save her, but that it was too late. There was no way to bring someone who was dead back to life. She asked for my forgiveness, and I told her that there was nothing to forgive. My mother died doing her job which was saving lives."

"The Airman survived" said Faith, "he named his baby girl Janet, after the Doc."

"Later I found out that one of the Ancients ascended her" said Cassie to the Summers' surprise, "but even then, she only comes to see me once in a while. I know in my heart that even though I can't see or interact with her, she's still watching me."

"But to lose two mothers" said Joyce shaking her head.

"That why I know" said Cassie as she held on to Joyce's hand, "for a long time I was angry, and in denial of what happened on Hanka… I lost my parents, friends, cousins… everyone."

"How did you survive?" asked Joyce as tears came down her eyes while Buffy, Dawn and the two new additions held on to her tightly.

"I had… have… a mountain full of people watching out for me" said Cassie, "mom adopted me officially a few months later, Uncle Jack got me a dog… said that every kid from Earth has to have a dog, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, and later Willow would look after me. And eventually I knew I had to move on… my people would always stay with me. I don't think my parents would want to see me so unhappy, so I remembered them and moved on."

"Then you lost your adopted mother" said Dawn nodding her head.

"Yes" said Cassie, "Uncle Jack and the others were there for me again, they brought me back up after my life was destroyed again. Eventually I let go of mom's house, and moved in with Sam. Later, I moved in with Willow. And now, I'm following my mom's footsteps.. I'm studying to save lives."

"I'll move on eventually" said Joyce quietly.

"Yes" said Cassie, "trust me, I know how hard it seems… I still remember all the happy times I had with my parents and I tear up. But I know that I have a new family who'll watch over me no matter what, and that keeps me going. I know that my parents, that mom is out there happy for me. It's the same for the people who died on Edina, Mrs. Summers. Remember them; you have four beautiful children who'll support you no matter what happens. You'll eventually move on and live your life, but it won't be easy… it never is."

"Thank you" said Joyce as she stood up and hugged Cassie, "thank you for talking to us."

"The four of you need to talk with someone" said Cassie, "the SGC sent me to a counsellor to talk over everything… from Hanka, to losing my mom.. to worrying about Willow and the others going through the Stargate. It helped me a lot. Maybe they can find someone near Sunnydale. Or you can always give me a call, if you just want to talk."

"I will" said Joyce as she tightened her hold on Cassie, "thank you for sharing your story."

"I hope it helped you" whispered Cassie.

"It did" said Joyce, "it really did. Thank you so much."

TBC

 


	94. Ethon

**SGC, 0900 hours.**

Willow and Faith were in the women's locker room changing for their trip to Edina. The both of them already handed an extra set of BDU's to Buffy and Joyce, while Major Hailey gave Kennedy, Cordelia and Tara some sets to wear for their trip through the gate to Gaia, the Nox homeworld. Willow and Faith took off their engagement rings and placed them into their respective lockers before shutting the doors and making sure that they were secure.

"So" said Faith grinning as she sat down on the bench and tied the laces on her boots, "we still on for the wedding?"

"Duh" smiled Willow as she handed Faith her vest, before the redhead put on hers, "I've already talked to General O'Neill, he's insisting on using his cabin. And he said he knows a retired old Air Force buddy of his who's a, and I'm quoting him here, 'rabbi who's cool with same-sex marriages'. But he wants to meet with us next week."

"That settles that then" said Faith, "I've got the invites ready, but you better get General Landry his invite first before the rest are sent out."

"I know, seven more months" said Willow as she sat down next to Faith and started to lace up her boots before she looked at the brunette and asked softly, "have you talked to your mom?"

"No" said Faith as she looked at Willow, "and I don't plan on asking her to come, my life with her was a living nightmare and there's no way she's coming. Besides, from where she is… she'll never be let out."

"I'm not saying she comes" said Willow softly, "maybe just let her know.. you know."

"No" said Faith as she got up and put on her vest, "that bridge has burnt away, I don't plan on rebuilding it."

"Alright" said Willow as she held Faith's hand and squeezed.

"Have you talked to your parents?" asked Faith as the both of them left the locker room and walked down the hallway to the armoury.

"Yea" replied Willow, "they said they'll come sometime next week after they're done with their stuff."

"Where are they this time?" asked Faith as she entered a code into a panel next to the blast door leading to the armoury.

"Dad's in Rome teaching" said Willow, "mom's in Stuttgart, some Child Development conference."

"Ah" said Faith as the blast door slid to one side and the both of them walked in, "sounds fun."

"Very" said Willow as she rolled her eyes, "although, I prefer Paris."

"Really?" grinned Faith as she took a sidearm from the weapons rack, which she put into her holster while Willow grabbed one for herself as well.

"Yeah" replied Willow, "how about we go there, you know for the honeymoon?"

"Ummmm… Paris" said Faith as she waggled her eyebrows at Willow and grinned, "whatever shall we do?"

"I'm thinking we never leave the hotel room?" grinned Willow as she grabbed a P90, which she clipped onto her vest, and some extra magazines.

"Sounds like a challenge" said Faith as she licked her lips, before giving the redhead a massive grin, "but then again, I've never been one to shy away from one."

"Oh God!" said Major Hailey as she walked into the armoury, "you two do realize I can hear you from the hallway?"

"Yep" said Willow, "I sensed you were out there."

"Why you cheat" laughed the Major as she grabbed her weapons, while Faith handed her a Zat, "so, when can I expect an invite?"

"Soon" smiled Willow, "I wanna give the General his invitation first before anyone else."

"Ah" said Major Hailey with a grin.

"Thanks for accompanying Tara and the others to Gaia" said Willow, "I really appreciate it."

"No problem" said the Major, "my team's got the day off, so… yeah. Besides, I haven't met the Nox yet so it's an experience for all of us."

Once the three of them were done, they walked out of the armoury and walked down a few hallways, took the elevator down to level twenty-eight, followed by another few hallways when they reached the Gateroom. Nodding to the SF who was standing at the blast doors, he swiped his card through the scanner and the blast doors slowly opened to reveal two MALP's, one already on the ramp, and another one right behind it. Willow saw Xander, Buffy, Dawn, Joyce and the children in one group; and Tara, Kennedy and Cordelia in another group who were listening to something that Colonel Carter was telling them.

"Hey Will" said Buffy as she looked at the redhead, "kinda packing heat, aren't you?"

"It's standard" said Willow, "any off-world operation, no matter how mundane needs full tactical gear."

"Oh" said Buffy as Walter's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Major?" said Walter as both Willow and Hailey turned to the technician.

"Yes?" said the both of them together.

"Sorry" replied Walter, "Major Rosenberg, you and your team will be up first."

"Alright, Walter" said Willow, "dial her up."

While Willow went to talk to Colonel Carter, Faith examined the MALP to make sure that they had enough supplies for the three days they would be on Edina. When Willow had asked Joyce why three day, she told the brunette Slayer that the mourning period in Edina was three days. Willow had gotten permission from General Landry to stay on the planet for not more than three days.

"Hey B" said Faith once she was done checking the MALP and walked down to the concrete floor when the Stargate began to dial as the newcomers looked on, "you alright?"

"Yeah" said Buffy as she saw the inner ring stop, and the first chevron light up, before she took a step forward, "so it's really not magic is it?"

"Nope" said Faith as she watched the second chevron light up, "I thought so too, the first time I saw it."

"This is so cool" said Xander as the sixth chevron locked.

"Oh you may want to jump back a bit, Xan-man" said Faith as the seventh chevron locked and the unstable vortex 'kawooshed' towards Xander who promptly jumped back, as did the others.

"Willow" said Colonel Carter as she walked up to the redhead while Faith grabbed the remote control for the MALP and drove it through the gate, "I got your designs for Project Avalon."

"I know part of it is just a theory ma'am" said Willow while she glanced at Walter giving Faith the thumbs up, "but if we can pull it off, then we could have an advantage over the Ori, something we haven't had for so long."

"I agree" said the Colonel, "but I found some sections in the designs that has some flaws and need to be redone."

"I understand ma'am" said Willow as she nodded her head, "I was hoping you could help me with fixing those flaws."

"Of course" said the Colonel, "we can work on it together when you get back."

"Thanks ma'am" said Willow.

"I'll see you soon" replied the Colonel before she squeezed Faith's arm and said goodbye to Joyce and the others.

"Come on, guys" said Willow as she took the lead with Buffy standing next to her as they approached the event horizon of the wormhole.

"Does it hurt?" asked Buffy.

"Nope" said Willow, "just like stepping from one room to another."

"Cool" said Buffy as she turned and looked up at the briefing room window where she saw Giles looking at them, and waved.

"Ready?" said Willow as she reached her hand and held Buffy's in hers.

"Show me what you do" said Buffy as they stepped through the event horizon and stepped, literally, onto another world as the blonde Slayer looked around her in surprise. As they walked onto the trail that was covered by trees, Xander and Dawn, followed by Joyce and the children walked through the Gate.

Willow then walked to the MALP and activated the camera.

"Stargate Command" said Willow as he spoke into the camera, "everything seems to be alright, you can disengage the Gate."

"Copy that, Willow" said Colonel Carter's voice though the speakers on the MALP, "check-in every six hours."

"Copy" said Willow as she set her time on her wristwatch and nodded at Faith to do the same, "next check-in will six hours from now. Rosenberg out."

It was only then that the Stargate disengaged and Willow looked back at Joyce who gave a big smile as she took a deep breath of the air around her. It was equally surprising for Buffy and Xander when they looked up and saw the clear blue skies, as blue as an ocean… without a trace of pollution anywhere.

"Buffy" said Jay as he pulled his sister, "come, I want to show you our house."

"Easy, easy" said Buffy as she was then pulled by Rose who grabbed her other hand and pulled. Soon the Slayer, one of the strongest people on Earth, was being pulled towards an empty village by two children several years younger than her.

"Dawn" said Joyce laughing at Buffy's expression as they pulled her along, "please make sure they don't bully Buffy."

"Oh" said Dawn smirking, "I think I should let them."

"Dawnie" said Joyce.

"Fine" huffed Dawn when she heard Rose shouted her name, "the munchkin's calling me, so I should get going then."

"Yup" said Joyce as Dawn ran towards Buffy and the others.

"Xander" said Joyce as she wrapped her arm around his, "come on, let me show my children and my new son-in-law the place I've been staying for ten years."

"That would be great, Mrs. Summers" said Xander as he walked down the trail with Joyce as Willow packed some gear out of the MALP and put in into a backpack.

"Here are the sleeping bags" said Willow as she handed those to Faith.

Making sure that Xander and Joyce had gone far down the trail, Faith dropped the sleeping bags onto the ground, walked over to Willow and grabbed the back of her head before giving the surprised redhead a kiss. Willow returned the kiss immediately and it took a few seconds for Faith to break it and gave Willow a hug.

"You alright?" asked Willow as she kissed Faith's cheek.

"Yeah" she replied as she stepped back sheepishly and picked up the sleeping bags, "just felt like doing that, we've been so stressed lately that… we haven't really enjoyed much… ya know?"

"I know" said Willow after making sure that the others were far away before she surprised Faith by giving her a deep kiss. "You know" she said as she kissed under Faith's ear, "we could always camp here… or outside Mrs' Summers house on this planet. I brought the tent with me."

"Get it" said Faith as she yelped after Willow bit her neck, "and just so you know, I'll be getting you for that later… well, once the kids… and everyone else is asleep."

"Alright" said a grinning Willow as she crouched down and grabbed the packed tent that was placed in the side compartment of the MALP.

**Colonel Carter's Lab, 1700 hours.**

Willow and the others had already been gone for more than six hours, and after having both teams on Gaia and Edina check in, the Colonel was ready to go home to Pete and get some sleep. She had to constantly remind herself to rest since she was pregnant, and that's what she wanted to do… just go home and rest. As she packed her computer and locked it into her file cabinet, she thought about Pete. On one hand, she knew that she loved the man… even though Willow and Faith, and and Cassie thought that he wasn't good enough for her; but on the other hand, she couldn't take his constant assaults on the supposedly bad decision to continue working at the SGC.

"He just doesn't understand' the Colonel kept thinking to herself.

"Hey Sam" said Daniel as he walked into her lab, "whatcha doin'?"

"Getting ready to go home" said the Colonel as she grabbed her purse and a briefcase.

"Hey" said Daniel as he took the briefcase from her hand, "I got this."

"Daniel" smiled Colonel Carter, "I may be pregnant, but I can still do all of this."

"I know" said Daniel sheepishly, "but then again, what are friends for. Right?"

"Right" said Daniel as he and the Colonel walked towards the primary elevator landing, "Anya and I were thinking of going out for some dinner, why don't you come with us?"

"I think Pete had his heart set on staying home for dinner" said the Colonel.

"Oh" said Daniel as he pressed the button, "he cooking?"

"No" said the Colonel, "I'm making lasagne tonight."

As Daniel looked at the Colonel in surprise, he noticed Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c walking towards them in their civilian clothes.

"Carter, Jackson" said the Colonel, "how about we visit that new Korean place on Main?"

"Sorry" said Daniel, "Anya said she's cooking something."

"Ask her along" said Colonel Mitchell, "can you believe that Teal'c has never had Korean?"

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he nodded his head.

"Come on" said Colonel Mitchell as he looked at Daniel and then Colonel Carter, "bring Anya and… whatshisname…. Sorry, I don't really know your husband's name."

"Pete" said the Colonel, "and I can't, sorry."

"You'll miss some fine cuisine" said the Colonel as they walked into the elevator together. Just as the doors were closing, however, the klaxons went off, indicating an unscheduled off-world activation.

"There go the plans" said Colonel Mitchell as he and Teal'c ran out of the elevator and headed towards the control room.

"Sam" said Daniel as she exited the elevator as well, "I'll see you tomorrow then, be careful when you drive."

The Colonel nodded her head as she watched Daniel rush out of the elevator and followed Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c. She looked on as the doors were slowly closing before, just before they actually shut, she placed her hand between them and pushed the doors open while stepping out of the elevator.

"Screw going home" said the Colonel to herself as she ran towards the control room.

Once Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c and Daniel arrived at the control room, they were soon joined by Colonel Carter as Daniel looked at her in surprise.

"What's going on?" asked the Colonel as she walked up the stairs.

"Incoming wormhole from Tegalus, ma'am" said Walter.

"Tegalus?" said Colonel Mitchell "isn't that the planet with two post-apocalyptic warring superpowers with deep seeded political differences?"

"Yep" said Daniel.

"Jared Kane is requesting to come thought the Gate, Colonels" said Walter as he looked back at Colonel Carter and Mitchell.

"On radio" said Colonel Mitchell, as he nodded his head towards Daniel.

"Jared?" said Daniel, "this is Daniel, what's going on?"

"Doctor Jackson" said Jared, "I have very little time. I've gained access to the Stargate without my government's authorization. Please allow me to come through. I am alone, and unarmed."

Daniel nodded at Colonel Mitchell that it should be alright to let him through the gate. The Colonel then tapped on Walter's shoulder before telling him to open the iris and lower the shield.

"Jared" said Daniel after the Stargate's protective shields were lowered, "you're safe to come through."

The four members of SG1 then ran over to the Gateroom and met with Kane as he stood at the top of the ramp holding a rifle as the defensive Marines aimed their weapons at him. Colonel Mitchell had told the Marines to stand down, after which they stepped back and Daniel waved Kane to walk down the ramp.

"Jared Kane" said Daniel as he motioned towards Colonel Mitchell, "this is Colonel Cameron Mitchell."

"Nice to meet you" nodded the Colonel.

"How can we help you?" asked Colonel Carter, "your government stopped responding to our communiqués, we thought that maybe…."

"We destroyed ourselves?" asked Kane.

"Well, we were thinking that you no longer wanted our help" said Daniel, "but, yeah, that would do as well."

"No" said Kane, "the Rand Protectorate is still struggling to rebuild and defend itself from the Caledonian Federation."

"Okay, what's so urgent?" asked Daniel.

"A few months ago, a man came through the Stargate" said Kane, "he called himself a Prior of the Ori."

"Here we go" muttered Colonel Mitchell as he looked at Colonel Carter.

"We have encountered these Priors" said Teal'c, "and are well aware of what they are preaching."

"The Prior wasn't just offering us religion, he offered us power" said Kane, "in exchange for our embracing the Ori, he gave our government designs for a weapon that could be launched into orbit. A satellite capable of giving us total domination over the Caledonians."

Upon hearing about this, Colonel Carter looked at Colonel Mitchell and the others with worry etched on her face, before she turned back to Kane and asked him the question she knew everyone was thinking, "Okay, assuming your people intend on building this weapon, how long before it's completed?"

"You don't understand" said Kane as he suddenly looked tired and defeated, "Twenty-four hours ago, a Caledonian military outpost was completely vaporized in a demonstration. The weapon is already operational."

"Oh God" said Colonel Carter, "I'll recall Willow and Faith."

"Do it, Carter" said Colonel Mitchell.

"Wait" said Daniel as he looked at both Colonel's, "before we do anything, maybe we should talk about a diplomatic approach. Find out exactly what's going on. I'd like to think that there's some other way to approach this instead of a military one."

"Jackson" said Colonel Mitchell.

"What's happening is partly our fault" said Daniel, "we should try another way, tell them the truth about the Ori… anything."

"The truth?" asked Kane, clearly confused.

"Fine" said Colonel Mitchell, "briefing room, now."

"Willow and Faith?" asked Colonel Carter.

"We'll tell them what's going on during the next check-in" said Colonel Mitchell, "but ask them to stay put for now. Let's just hope we don't need them to come back this early."

**Edina, Joyce's home, the next day, 0800 hours.**

Buffy had woken up early and walked down the stairs of Joyce's home on Edina. She smiled at the overall rustic look of the home, and then at both Willow and Faith who were sleeping their sleeping bags on the floor of the living room. Trying her best not to make a sound, she opened the front door and walked out to the front porch. Buffy looked into the distance as the star Edina orbited, it's sun, rose over the horizon and smiled.

"It's so much like Earth" Buffy said to herself, "well, except for that."

Looking higher up, Buffy saw the two moons in the sky and smiled. She walked towards the middle of the village and wondered what it had looked like when it was full of people, and wondered if anyone would be coming here again.

"Maybe they can use this planet for refugees from other planets?" said Buffy to herself as she passed a small building that Joyce said was a school she created with the help of the other townspeople, an endeavour that eventually made her one of the town's elders; something that Buffy and Dawn were extremely proud off. Buffy remembered last night when Willow was standing outside the home with Faith and just looking up into the heavens. She opened her mouth in surprise when she saw stars just poke mark the night sky before she called Dawn outside, who did the exact same thing when she ran and saw the stars.

"You must have seen this too when you go off-world" said Buffy as she looked at her sister last night.

"Yeah" said Dawn, "but not like this, not so many… and not with my family."

As she walked through the town alone, Buffy made it to the graveyard that was only five minutes away from the village proper. She stopped at the gate and thought about the afternoon of the day they arrived in Edina, Joyce had taken them to visit Jaden's grave. Joyce had told Buffy and Dawn that they would have loved him, that he was different in every way from Hank Summers. Joyce had told her older daughters that just before he passed away, Jaden had told her that he hoped that one day she would see Buffy and Dawn again.

Buffy opened the gate and walked to Jaden's grave where she simply stood in respect, and silently thanked the man who had taken care of Joyce for the ten years she was in Edina. As she looked up towards the freshly dug graves in which the SGC medical team had buried the bodies on this particular village, Buffy silently thanked everyone before she turned around and walked towards the gate. She then closed it and walked back towards her mother's home.

As she was walking back, Buffy noticed four people coming towards the entrance to the village. She smiled when she recognized Tara and Kennedy.

"Hey" smiled Buffy as she hugged the witch and her sister Slayer, "I thought you guys were on another planet?"

"Something came up" said Tara as she nodded at Major's Hailey and Satterfield.

"Miss Summers" said Hailey, "where's Major Rosenberg?"

"I think she and Faith are still asleep" said Buffy.

"I'll go wake them up" said Satterfield as Hailey nodded her head.

"What happened?" asked Buffy as she looked at Hailey, "and how come you guys came back here?"

"We were ready to head back to the SGC when Colonel Carter asked me and Satterfield to watch over you guys" said Hailey, "and Tara and Kennedy requested that they come along as well. Satterfield came here a few minutes ago, and we arrived here straight from the Nox planet."

"OK" said Buffy nodding her head, "but why?"

"Hey Jenn" said Willow as she walked out of the home in a tank top and shorts while rubbing her eyes, followed soon by Satterfield with Faith, "what's going on?"

"Dr. Jackson's missing" said Satterfield, "he went to the Rand Protectorate yesterday night, and since then… the SGC hasn't heard a word out of him. He was supposed to check in three hours ago."

"We've sent the Rand government requests to speak to him but they're denying that he's even on the planet" said Hailey as everyone looked on worriedly.

"Colonel Carter sent us as your replacements to watch over Mrs. Summers and the others" said Satterfield, "the both of you need to get ready, the Prometheus with be coming by to pick you guys up before heading to Tegalus."

"Oh" said Buffy as she looked at Willow and Faith who had nodded their heads before running back into the home to change. Buffy then turned back to Hailey and asked if she and the others could help.

"It's better if you guys stay here" said Hailey, "Willow and the others are trained for this, and in this instance, there's no telling what may happen."

"What do you mean?" asked Buffy as Hailey and Satterfield looked at each other, before looking back at Buffy, Tara and Kennedy.

"The Rand Protectorate were given plans for a satellite weapon by a Prior of the Ori" said Hailey as Buffy looked on in surprise, "and as a test, they destroyed a military installation in the neighbouring country of Caledonia."

"Goddess" said Tara, "but that would mean…."

"There is a possibility that if we can't destroy that satellite, then the Rand would have the power to destroy another country" said Hailey, "and that's only if they don't destroy the Prometheus and everyone on it first."

Xander had walked down the stairs when he heard loud sounds from the living room, and saw Faith and Willow putting on their BDU's.

"Hey" said Xander as he wiped his eyes, "what's going on?"

"We've got to get going Xan" said Willow as she handed Faith her sidearm and Zat, "Colonel Carter sent Major Hailey and Satterfield to watch over you guys, along with Kennedy and Tara."

"Will" said Xander softly as he approached her, "what's going on?"

"I'll wait for you outside" said Faith as Willow nodded her head.

"Daniel's missing on another planet" said Willow as she watched Faith walk out the door, "SG1 is going on the Prometheus to get him back."

"I can help you guys" said Xander.

"No, Xan" said Willow as she clipped her P90 onto her vest, "it's too dangerous, they have a weapon that the Ori gave them plans to build. They already destroyed a military base in another country, and they could very well turn that weapon on us."

"Will" said Xander, "I still have the knowledge and memories of soldier guy, I can help. And the both of us have been in so many life and death situations that it's not even funny."

"Xander" said Willow, "I don't know if we'll be coming back. The Prometheus has Asgard shields, the best in the galaxy actually, but so far we haven't gone up against Ori weaponry. It could destroy us if the Rand turn the weapon against us. Faith and I, we trained for situations like this.. we expect to die every time we go out there. And I can't have you die, not when you have a wife and a new family."

"Willow?" said Joyce who was wiping her eyes as she walked down the stairs and then looked at the redhead in her full tactical gear, "where are you going?"

"The Prometheus will swing by Edina to pick us up" said Willow as she approached Joyce after squeezing Xander's arm, "something happened to Daniel, SG1 is going to another planet to get him back. But you wont be alone though…. Tara, Kennedy and Majors Hailey and Satterfield will watch over you guys until you get back in two days."

"Be careful?" said Joyce as she hugged Willow.

"I will" said the redhead, "and watch over yourselves, please tell Jay and Rose I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye."

"I will" said Joyce as she released Willow who then ran out the door. She then looked at the worried look on Xander's face and approached the man, "don't worry about her, Xander. She'll be alright."

"I hope so" said Xander as the both of them walked out of the home, only to find Faith and Willow talking to Hailey and Satterfield. Just then, Willow's radio crackled to life.

"Prometheus to Major Rosenberg" said Colonel Pendergast, "ready to beam you and Miss Lehane on your mark."

"Copy, Prometheus" said Willow as she looked at Faith who nodded her head, "we're ready."

"Stand-by" said Colonel Pendergast.

"Buffy" said Xander as he kissed his wife on the cheek, "I'll be back."

"Wait… what?" said Buffy as she heard a buzzing sound as Xander ran and hugged a surprised Willow just before a white light covered her and Xander together, along with Faith who looked on in shock, "Xander!"

"Damn it, Xander" said Willow as the three of them materialised on the bridge of the Prometheus with Xander immediately looking around surprised, "I told you to stay on the planet with Buffy."

"Major?" asked Colonel Pendergast as he got off his command chair and walked towards them, along with Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c, "who is this?"

"Mr. Harris?" said Colonel Mitchell in surprise, "you're not supposed to be here."

"Xan-man" said Faith, "we need to get you back to the surface, B's gonna be worried sick about you."

"Look, Will" said Xander as he looked at Willow while grabbing to the sides of her shoulders, "I know I can help, let me do something."

"Xan" said Willow as she glanced at the approaching commander of the ship, "where we're going isn't safe, all of us could die. I need you back on the planet, please."

"Colonel" said Xander as he looked at Colonel Pendergast, "I have the memories and knowledge of a soldier, I know this is against protocol but I can help the mission… I know I can."

"Major?" said Colonel Pendergast, "as much as I appreciate his help, I can't have a civilian on my ship… not when we're going to a potential warzone."

"Will" said Xander, "I can't let you do this by yourself."

"Hailey to Prometheus" said the Major's voice, "I've got a worried family down here asking about what happened to Mr. Harris, please respond."

"Please, Will" said Xander, "I know I can help."

"Damn it" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Pendergast and Colonel Mitchell, "sir's, Xander has knowledge in field medicine as well, and…. we may his knowledge in that area."

"Major" said Colonel Mitchell, "if he stays, he's your responsibility."

"I understand, sir" said Willow.

"We don't have time for this" said Colonel Pendergast as he sat on his chair and clicked a button, "Prometheus to Hailey, Mr. Harris will be coming with is to Tegalus."

"Ummmm" said Hailey, "sir, his wife would like to leave a message for him."

"Go ahead" said the Colonel as he looked at Xander.

"Xander" said Buffy's angry voice over the speaker system, "if you die out there, I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself. Is that clear?"

Upon hearing that, the navigator and weapons control officer seated on either side of Colonel Pendergast looked at each other and stifled a laugh. They lowered their heads and smiled when Xander responded to Buffy by saying, "Yes, dear."

"Willow" said Buffy's, "watch over him?"

"Will do" said Willow as she nodded to Colonel Pendergast.

"Prometheus out" said Colonel Pendergast, "get us into hyperspace, best speed."

"Sir" said the navigation officer as she pressed buttons on her console while Xander watched as the ship entered a cloud before it flew through a tunnel of bright blue.

"This is hyperspace" said Willow as she stood next to Xander, "it would get us to Tegalus real fast."

"Cool" said Xander.

"Major" said Colonel Mitchell, "we need to debrief you and Faith…. and I guess Mr. Harris as well."

"Sir" said Willow as she turned around.

"Major Rosenberg" said Teal'c as he approached the redhead and handed her a tube, "Colonel Carter has given us the plans for the satellite, she would like for you to review her notes before we reach Tegalus."

"Of course" said Willow as she opened the top and looked at the contents inside, "maybe the conference room?"

"That's what I was thinking" said Faith smiling.

"Come on" said Colonel Mitchell as he walked down the hallway with Teal'c followed by Faith.

"Come on, Xander" said Willow as she twisted her best friend's ear as she pull him down the hallway.

"Ow..! Will… Ow,…..! hey… I said.. Ow! that hurts" said Xander as Willow twisted his ear even more while pulling him away from the bridge.

Colonel Pendergast and the bridge crew couldn't help but smile at the pain that Willow was inflicting on their stowaway. They just hoped that, unlike the superstitions of sailors long ago, their stowaway would bring them good luck.

**Conference Room, Prometheus, sixteen hours later.**

Colonel Mitchell had briefed Willow and Faith about what they learnt from Kane, and how the Prior released a virus into the population. He had said that all those who embraced the Ori would be cured, and that the rest would die. The Colonel said that Rand's President Nadal had already wholeheartedly embraced Origin, however the Caledonians were not going to embrace anything that the Rand had already embraced.

Once the briefing was done, Willow opened the tube and took out the schematics that Kane had given SG1. She lay it out on the large table and went through Colonel Carter's notes, while making some observations of her own. She was aware it wouldn't take too long before they reached Tegalus, and that she still had many questions for herself, some very scary questions.

"Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c as he brought in a try of food for the redhead. Willow had insisted on continuing to make her own notes and go through the schematics while the others had their meal.

"Hey" smiled Willow as she looked up at the Jaffa before taking the tray and placing it carefully on the seat next to her, "thanks."

"Indeed" said Teal'c as Willow took a bite off the sandwich and a sip of the coffee, "you have been in this room for over nine hours going through the schematics of the satellite."

"Yeah" said Willow as she leaned over the table and looked at the plans, "Colonel Carter's right, the design is extremely inefficient, especially the capacitors. But it's the things that aren't on the plans that worry me."

"Such as?" asked Teal'c as he stepped forward with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sure the Ori know that we would have eventually heard about this" said Willow as she looked at the schematics, "so why aren't there any defences built into it? I agree with Colonel Carter that it's a purely offensive weapon, but then again… every offensive weapon needs to have a defence of some sort. The Prior should have know that we wouldn't let a planet keep this type of weapons, we would immediately try to destroy it. So why aren't there any defensive capabilities?"

"Then you do not believe that the weapon could be easily destroyed?" asked Teal'c.

"I agree with the Colonel that these sensors" said Willow as she pointed to some circular designs on the satellite, "these sensors are connected to the targeting systems, and they would be able to detect our approach… but it seems very unlikely that these sensors won't activate some sort of defence. There has to be something, Teal'c…. it's just too easy to go in and destroy the thing… they can't be that arrogant to think that we won't try to destroy it. I mean, look…. There are what seems to be maintenance hatches and everything that we would find on an Earth satellite… but these are Priors, I know that they've put something on here that we won't expect.. maybe a shield.. or a defensive weapon that would prevent our missiles from hitting it."

"But we will not know until it is too late" said Teal'c as he nodded his head.

"Yeah" said Willow as she rubbed her temples and then looked at Teal'c, "I just have a very bad feeling."

"SG1 to the bridge" said Colonel Pendergast, "SG1 to the bridge."

Willow looked at Teal'c before looking at the satellite schematics again. She then followed Teal'c out of the room and met up with Colonel Mitchell who was in a F-302 jumpsuit, Faith and Xander who was with the brunette Slayer as they headed to the bridge.

"Approaching the planet, sir" said Marks.

"Womack" said Colonel Pendergast as SG1 walked onto the bridge, "prepare to lock onto Dr. Jackson's transmitter and beam him out of there."

"Yes, sir" said Womack as she flipped a switch on his console.

It was a few minutes later that Xander looked on as the Prometheus exited hyperspace and approached the planet.

"Dr. Jackson?" asked Colonel Pendergast.

"Sir" said Woman as she looked back confused, "we're not getting a read."

"That can't be" said Colonel Pendergast as Faith ran to a scanning terminal and pressed some buttons.

"She's right" said Faith, "we're not getting him."

"Sensor glitch?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"Maybe he's deep underground?" asked Willow, "the last time we came here, the Rand had a deep underground bunker as their control center, maybe he's in there."

"You came here before?" asked Xander as he looked at Faith.

"Yeah" said the brunette, "wasn't fun."

"Sir" said Marks, "we have the satellite."

"Something's wrong" said Willow quietly to herself, "it's too easy."

"Willow?" said Xander.

"Major" said Colonel Mitchell, something you want to add?"

"It's too easy, sir" said Willow, "something doesn't feel right."

"Lock onto the target" said Colonel Pendergast.

"This will be perceived as an act of aggression against Rand" said Teal'c.

"Yeah" said Xander, "and isn't that a bad thing? I know it's an evil satellite and all, but still."

"Sir" said Willow, "even if I'm wrong about my feelings, we'd be risking any chance of a negotiation for Daniel's safe return."

"He did ask us to go through our plan to destroy the satellite if we haven't heard from him by now" said Colonel Mitchell.

While the others were talking Womack looked at the display in front of her and her eyes widened before she looked back at Colonel Pendergast, "sir, there's a power build-up in the satellite."

Willow ran over to Womack's station and looked at the visual of the satellite as it changed its position.

"It's attitude is changing, sir" said Willow as she looked on with a worried face at the Colonel, before looking at Xander.

"We're being targeted" said Marks.

"Sound general quarters" said Colonel Pendergast as the bridge lights dimmed and klaxons went off, "Full power to the forward shield generators, and maintain course and speed."

"Xander" said Faith as she pulled him to one side and placed his hand on a console, "whatever happens, hold on to this… do you understand me?"

"Yeah" said Xander.

Colonel Pendergast then leaned forwards and nodded at Womack, "fire."

"Firing missiles" said Womack as everyone watch with bated breath as the missiles flew towards the satellite. Willow was watching Womack's screen as the missiles exploded just before hitting the satellite, and she shook her head before looking back at Colonel Mitchell.

"It hit a shield, sir" said Willow as she turned around, "I recommend we pull back out of the satellite's range. Just in case it…"

"Oh God" said Xander as he saw a beam of light heading straight towards the Prometheus before it hit the shield, the Asgard designed shields, and cut through it and the forward section of the ship like a hot knife through butter.

Xander covered his eyes as sparks flew everywhere around him, but could see from the corner of his eyes as everyone was jolted to one side as the ship suddenly listed to the starboard side. One of the personnel at a forward console was struck in the face by sparks and fell onto the floor. Watching what was happening, Xander and Teal'c covered their eyes as they rushed to help the injured crew member. The both of them brought the injured crewmember near the scanning console while other crew members shouted orders at each other as they tried to regain control.

"Where's the medical kit?" asked Xander as he looked at Teal'c while everyone else was hurrying about. While Teal'c went to one corner of the bridge and pulled out a panel, behind which was a small portable oxygen tank and mask, a defibrillator and a medical kit. Taking out the medical kit, Teal'c rushed over to Xander and handed it to him before the Jaffa went to help the other bridge crew.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" shouted Colonel Pendergast, "full military thrust! Return fire with forward rail guns."

"Sir" said Womack, "Sublight engines aren't responding!"

"Weapons are down! We've lost hull integrity and life support on decks three through seven!" shouted Marks.

"Seal them off!" shouted Colonel Pendergast.

"That blast cut through our shields at full strength!" shouted Colonel Mitchell as he went to the console where Willow was looking at some data.

"I know" said Willow, "I don't even know how that's possible."

"Sensors detect that the weapon is recharging!" shouted Womack.

"We've only got minutes before that thing charges" said Colonel Mitchell as he looked at Willow, "Carter thinks that it would maybe, just maybe, be three minutes at most."

"Hyperdrive status?" asked Colonel Pendergast.

"Hyperdrive's offline!" shouted Faith as she sat at one of the forward consoles, "the hull's too unstable, she's never survive the entry."

"Medical teams reporting four casualties" said Marks, "eight crew members still unaccounted for."

"Faith!" shouted Colonel Pendergast, "take Mr. Harris with you to the infirmary, take whoever else injured you find with you. Get them patched up as much as you can."

"Got it" said Faith as she pulled Xander as they ran through the hallways.

"We can launch the F-302's" said Colonel Mitchell.

"Go" said Colonel Pendergast, "launch blue squadron,,, go."

"Sir" said Willow, "the shield will be active, we'll just be wasting ammo."

"Ok" said Colonel Pendergast, "any suggestions?"

"Sir" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Pendergast, "I have a crazy idea, but we don't have a choice."

"Which is?" said Colonel Mitchell.

"Put me out there" said Willow as she ran over to Colonel Mitchell, "put me out there, I'll try to disable it."

"Sir" said Womack, "two more minutes… the weapon's almost fully charged."

"Sir" said Willow, "we don't have time for the space suit, humans can survive in space unaided for a minute at most. I'll take a portable oxygen canister and put my body under telekinetic pressure so that I can breathe in the oxygen without any ill effects. But I can't hold it for long, maybe three minutes before I have to be beamed in."

"That's the most craziest idea I've ever heard!" shouted Colonel Mitchell as he walked towards Willow, "it's suicide."

'We don't have a choice, Sir! Right now we're wasting time!" shouted Willow as they heard sounds coming from throughout the ship, "that weapon will be charged and, right now, we're dead in the water. I have no idea about what else we can do. We won't have enough time to reroute power to the engines before the next beam hits us. I can at least open one of the maintenance hatches I saw on the plans and use my bio-electric ability to try and melt some circuits from the inside… maybe that would disable the satellite or destroy it. All I have to do is touch a wire, or a circuit board to complete a circuit and do some damage."

"Teal'c!" shouted Colonel Pendergast, "get the Major a portable oxygen tank."

"Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c after he had run back to the panel he opened earlier and grabbed the portable oxygen tank before he ran back to the redhead.

"Thanks" said Willow as she attached the mask to the small tank, before attaching it to her face. She then telekinetically increased the pressure around her body until the mask was planted firmly against her face, with no way for the life giving oxygen to escape.

_Willow: "Sir, please beam me as close to the satellite as you can."_

"Marks" said Colonel Pendergast as he nodded at Willow, "beam Major Rosenberg, as close to the satellite as possible."

"Sir?" said Marks confused, as he looked at Colonel Pendergast and then at Willow.

"Don't you fucking dare!" shouted Faith as she ran back onto the bridge with Xander in tow and looked at Willow, "what do you think you're doing?"

_Willow: "Sir, now!"_

"Marks" said Colonel Pendergast, "do it."

"No!" said Faith as she saw Willow beam away before she and Xander ran to the forward viewing window and saw a flash of light near the satellite.

_Faith: "Damn it, red!"_

_Willow: "Sorry Faith, this is the best thing for right now. We take out the satellite, and then we get some breathing room."_

_Faith: "You come back to me alive… do you hear me? You return to me alive."_

_Willow: "Yes, dear."_

**Above Tegalus, near Ori weapons satellite.**

Willow was floating in space, her telekinesis holding her body under pressure so that she can still breathe from the oxygen tank, so that her blood doesn't boil in the vacuum of space, so that her body and organs don't swell and so that her lungs don't burst. As she telekinetically grabbed the side of the satellite, she pulled herself slowly until she was through the still active shield.

'Knew it' thought Willow to herself as she slowly moved towards the satellite, 'the field is proportional to the energy being directed at it, I'm too slow to be a threat… YAY!'

As Willow hit the side of the satellite, she knew that she had just under a minute and a half before the next shot was fired. Looking up the side of the area she landed, she jumped towards the handrail. Breathing slowly through the mask that was being kept on her face by the sheer force of her own will, she grabbed the handrail and then, as she was trying to regain her bearings, she felt a shudder along the handrail. Looking up at the Prometheus that was just hanging in space, she looked in wide eyed horror as an orange beam of energy just cut through the center of the forward section of the ship, causing several secondary explosions as the beam cut through.

'No' thought Willow to herself, 'that was too soon, it.. it can't be.. they're depending on me… I….'

_Willow: "Faith, can you hear me? Faith? Dammit Faith!"_

Willow closed her eyes and then turned to the task at hand, she pulled on the hatch and watched it float away as it came off easily. It was when she looked down that her face reflected her despair.

'There's nothing' thought Willow to herself as she looked closer, 'fuck, the inside controls are sealed, fuck!'

_Willow: "Xander, Can you hear me?"_

_Xander: "Will, where are you? We lost sensors, Faith's injured but alive, I'm heading towards the infirmary with a few others. We're losing atmosphere on five levels."_

_Willow: "Get them fixed up, I'm trusting you. Colonel Pendergast?"_

_Pendergast: "Major?"_

_Willow: "Is the beaming tech still working?"_

_Pendergast: "Yes, we lost it for awhile, but the ship is in trouble. All of us were wrong."_

_Willow: "Sir, can you buy me sometime?"_

_Pendergast: "How long?"_

_Willow: "A few extra seconds, in the meantime… may I suggest someone getg my body out of here… I really wanna be buried on Earth."_

_Pendergast: "Wait, what?"_

_Willow: "It was a pleasure knowing you sir. Please tell Faith I was sorry."_

Willow then cut of all communications while she took position right over the opened hatch. She looked at the smooth white surface of the screwed on plate that separated the inside of the satellite from the vacuum of space. Once Willow got herself into position, she closed her eyes and made some metal calculations about how long she'd be alive.. and nothing looked good.

'Ah well' thought Willow to herself once she opened her eyes, 'if I get out of this alive, I'm getting married to Faith at the Academy. Screw everything else… she deserves something spectacular.'

Willow then held on tightly to another hand rail next the open hatch tightly with her left hand, and ripped of the oxygen mask with her right hand and breathed out all the air in her lungs at the same time, 'thirty seconds, only thirty seconds'.

She then transferred the full power of her telekinesis from covering her body, the same telekinesis that had placed it under pressure, and focused it into the muscles, bones and tendons of her right hand as she pulled it back and then smashed it through the metal siding of the satellite. After her now heavily bleeding arm smashed through the plate she pulled out the mangled and useless hand, moved to her right and put her left hand into the hole she created.

'Ten seconds' thought Willow to herself as she put her hand into the hole, grabbed the circuitry and wires inside and released a massive bio-electrical charge that she felt was going through various parts of the guts of the satellite and melting the wires she was holding. She felt the charge she released arcing into the nearby electronics which she hoped would short circuit. The red head then felt dizzy as she lost concentration, and her charge dissipated. Slowly, she could feel her blood boiling as she looked at the frozen balls of blood that came from her mangled and sliced arm. She then smiled as she looked at the Prometheus, with debris floating all around her, hopeful that she succeeded in disabling the satellite. Then slowly her vision clouded over as she released the inside of the ship and floated away.

**Bridge, Prometheus, a minute later.**

Almost immediately after the second beam tore through the Prometheus, Colonel Lionel Pendergast ordered Colonel Mitchell to lead the evacuation of the ship, in case Willow was unsuccessful in her mission to disable the satellite. He had tried to convince President Nadal that they were no danger to them, that there were injuries and they needed aid. But he wouldn't give a single step to the Earth vessel. So with no other options available to him, Pendergast had ordered the evacuation of the ship.

More than half of the crew had beamed down to Caledonian territory when Marks heard a beeping sound on his display.

"Sir" said Marks, "we've got Major Rosenberg's transmitter again, looks like she's free floating. Sir, her vitals don't look good."

"Beam her immediately into the infirmary" said Colonel Pendergast.

"She's still within the shield, sir" said Marks.

"We have to hope that she was able to put it down" said the Colonel, "do it."

"Yes, sir" said Marks as he pressed a button and looked on at his console in surprise, "beaming successful, sir."

'She must have disabled the shields" said the Colonel with a smile.

"Sir" said one of the nurses in the infirmary, "we have Major Rosenberg, you better get down here sir."

"Marks" said Colonel Pendergast as he got off his chair, "notify Colonel Mitchell, and get our subspace communications back up and contact Stargate Command."

"Yes, sir" said Marks as he glanced at Womack, "are you reading any power fluctuations from the satellite?"

"No" said Womack with a smile.

**Underground Command Bunker, Rand Protectorate.**

President Nadal had enough of hearing Colonel Pendergast beg for their lives. He had been told that that they had many injured on board, that they were no longer a threat and that they would like to surrender unconditionally. Nadal was having none of that, however he still turned back to face his prisoners; Dr. Daniel Jackson of Earth and Jared Kane, a citizen of Rand… someone the President had accused of treason and collaborating with Caledonian spies. He approached the both of them and told Daniel that he'd save the ship, but only if he told him the truth about the both of them being spies.

"We're not spies" said Daniel, "I came here to convince your people to dismantle this weapon yourselves before any of this became necessary!"

"And why would we want to do that?" asked Nadal.

"I have tried to explain" said an exasperated Daniel, "that the Prior's…."

"Who helped you gain access to the Stargate?" asked Commander Pernaux, Nadal's right hand man who Daniel generally thought would be someone who could understand what he was trying to do as it seemed he was more interested in finding spies than following Origin.

"No one" said Kane.

"You are lying" said President Nadal, "you are part of a spy network helping to supply the Caledonians with classified information!"

"Did you ever think that maybe the Caledonians are being leaked information because not everyone in your country agrees with what you're doing?" said Daniel as he looked at both Nadal and Perneux, "I'm telling you that the Prior's aren't what they seem, that they are lying to you.. and that's the truth… all we came here to do is talk and…."

"Silence" said Nadal as he furiously glared at Daniel, "what happens now… is on your head, you refused to tell me the truth, and now your people will pay for it."

"No don't" said Daniel as he was held back by two soldiers behind him, "Just listen to me before you go murdering defenceless people!"

"We are the ones defending ourselves! Your ship attacked us!" said Nadal furiously before walking back to one of the control stations, "fire the weapon."

Nadal saw the soldier press a button as multiple red lights lit up the console in front of him, "what's going on? What is this?"

"Sir" said the soldier as he looked at all of the lights, "we lost the shields, guidance and communication controls with the satellite. It's charged but we can't fire the weapon."

"What?" said a furious Nadal as he turned to Daniel, "what did your people do?"

"We have no weapons!" said Daniel, "the Colonel begged you for help because the ship is dying, do you think that we would surrender to your mercy just for the fun of it?"

"Commander Pernaux" said President Nadal, "take Dr. Jackson and Jared Kane to the execution range on the surface. Let the people know that we'll have no tolerance for spies among the Rand… go!"

"But sir" said Pernaux, "we haven't given them a trial… there's no evidence that…."

"Commander" said Nadal, "the only way they could have disabled the satellite is if they were in league with the Caledonians, that's the only way that they could have gotten the plans for the weapon."

"Pernaux" said Kane as the soldiers started to pull them away, "you know he's gone insane, he'll kill us all because of his twisted beliefs."

"Get them up to the surface" said Nadal as he looked at Pernaux, "they are standing in the way of us getting on the path of enlightenment, and they proved themselves to be spies for the enemy… do your job."

Pernaux hesitated for just a moment before he followed the soldiers holding on to Daniel and Kane out the command bunker.

**Infirmary, Prometheus.**

As Colonel Pendergast was jogging through the hallways, he noticed all of the badly damaged portions of his ship… his girl. She was simply lying dead in space, life support was down, the hull gravely damaged for hyperspace travel…. No sublight engines, the weapons disabled. All from two hits from an Ori satellite weapon. He knew that of all people on board, Faith would be the happiest to hear that Willow was back on board, now the question was how badly was she injured, and if her exposure did her any long term harm.

The Colonel turned left and reached the infirmary and upon entering was treated with a sight that he wished he could unsee. One of the doctors was putting Willow, whose one arm was badly damaged and bleeding onto the floor from several cuts and whose other arm, and legs looked extremely swollen. He could also see that her left hand was badly burnt.

"Doctor" said the Colonel as he tried to keep from throwing up, "how is she?"

"She was exposed to the vacuum of space" said the doctor, "she should be alright now that she's under atmosphere, but I'm, more worried about the bleeding. I'm trying to stop it but she'll need blood from our reserves."

"Of course" said the Colonel, "do what you have to. But will she be alright?"

"I am aware of the unique properties of her biology" said the doctor, "once I've gotten the debris out of her arm, I need to reset her ulna and radius bones. They were snapped into two, and once that's done.. her body will begin the healing process. I'd probably give it a day or so for the soft tissue injuries and the swelling to go down, and a few weeks for the broken bones. As for the burn on her left hand, it's already started to heal. I know you beamed down a lot of the medical staff…. And to be honest, I could do with more."

"Colonel Pendergast to the bridge" said Marks over the intercom.

"You got it. Take care of her, doc" said the Colonel before he ran to the bridge where he was told by Marks that Daniel's transmitter just appeared on their scanners. The Colonel told Marks to beam him directly to the bridge. A few seconds later, Daniel appeared on the bridge of the Prometheus in a flash of light.

"Dr. Jackson" said Colonel Pendergast, "welcome back."

"Thanks" said Daniel as he looked around him concerned, "umm.. there's another man next to me on the surface, he should be about a meter to the left of my previous position. Can you beam him up as well, he's Jared Kane, the one who told us about the satellite."

"Sir" said Marks, "I'm not reading any life signs near your previous vicinity.

"Can you confirm?" asked the Colonel.

"Confirmed" said Marks as Daniel ran over to his console, "after we beamed up Dr. Jackson, there was no other life sign."

"Damn" said Daniel, "they killed him."

"Mr. Kane?" asked the Colonel.

"Yes" replied Daniel, "they thought we were spies and were going to execute us. They were ready to shoot when you beamed me up."

"I see" said Colonel Pendergast.

"Are the others alright?" asked Daniel, "Mitchell, Teal'c, Willow, Faith?"

"The rest of SG1, plus two thirds of the crew are in Caledonian territory" said Colonel Pendergast, "I ordered an evacuation in case Major Rosenberg's plan didn't succeed."

"What plan?" asked Daniel, "where is she?"

"Infirmary" said Colonel Pendergast, "she's hurt bad."

"May I?" asked Daniel as he pointed toward the exit from the bridge.

"Go" said the Colonel, "I'll start beaming up medical and the engineering personnel so that we can at least get the life support, communications with the SGC back up, and get sublight engines back."

"Alright" said Daniel as he ran towards the infirmary.

"Womack" said Colonel Pendergast, "contact Colonel Mitchell, tell him and the others to stand by for transport back to the ship. Once life support is at full power, we'll leave this planet to its own devices."

"Yes, sir" said Womack.

"Marks" said Colonel Pendergast, "once we get the SGC inform Colonel Carter that we need the Odyssey to give us a lift, send them a coded databurst once communications have been restored with our situation."

"Yes, sir" said Marks.

The Colonel then got out of his seat and went down to communications to help the crew working there re-establish two way subspace communications with Stargate Command so that everyone, could go home.

TBC.

 


	95. The Destruction

**Stargate Command, six hours after Ori Satellite attack.**

Colonel Carter had been standing in the briefing room looking out the window at the Stargate while drinking some tea, as per Dr. Lam's orders. She took a sip and smiled at the golden concoction before her thoughts went to the Ori satellite. General Landry was called to Washington to meet the President and General O'Neill about this new Ori threat and, with Colonel Reynolds and Dixon off-world, she was in charge of the base. Her mind now turning from the Ori satellite to the Prometheus, the Colonel sighed as she looked down at her tea and looked at her own reflection, she was worried. The Prometheus was supposed to have checked in an hour after exiting hyperspace.. but they never did, which was never a good sign.

She recalled them checking in right after they had exited hyperspace, their last message was that they had the satellite in their sights, and they were going to proceed as planned. But nothing since then, and Colonel Carter feared the worst.

'One hundred and fifteen souls on board' thought the Colonel to herself as she turned back to the briefing room table and put her cup of tea down, 'one hundred and fifteen people… come on, they should be alright. Just call… please just call.'

Once the check in time had passed, the Colonel immediately ordered the Odyssey to Tegalus. The newest ship out of the line was still conducting her shakedown cruise when called into action and the commander of the ship, Colonel Paul Emerson, immediately changed course and entered hyperspace. He told the Colonel that from their region of space, time to Tegalus would be about ten hours. With seven more hours to go, all Colonel Carter could do was wait.

'The only way that they couldn't contact us would be if subspace communications was down' thought the Colonel to herself as she sat alone in the briefing room, 'or if… no… don't even think about that, if Communications was down, then Willow and the others would be able to restore it and… wait, what if Willow is…. Damn it. Stop thinking negative thoughts.'

The Colonel then got out of her chair, picked up the cup of tea and walked down to the control room where technicians were all over the place. She looked at the overhead screens hoping that there would be an incoming wormhole from Tegalus with news of what happened. She was aware that something like this would happen, that she would have to see her team go out through the Stargate and that they may never come back again. She just hoped that this wasn't that day as she unconsciously started to rub her abdomen.

"Colonel?" asked Walter as he turned around after he sensed the Colonel behind him, "are you alright?"

"Huh?" asked Colonel Carter as she looked at Walter and then at her own actions and she quickly removed her hand, "sorry, just one of those unconscious things."

"It's alright, ma'am" said Walter as he turned back to looking at his screen, "we still haven't gotten anything from Tegalus, Odyssey or Prometheus, ma'am."

"You mean since I last asked ten minutes ago?" asked the Colonel with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am" said Walter when the klaxons suddenly went off, "unscheduled off-world activation."

The Colonel watched as there was a flash of blue that indicated the formation of a wormhole from behind the iris, silently hoping that this was the news that they had all been waiting for.

"Walter?" asked Colonel Carter.

"It's from Edina, ma'am, it's major Hailey; audio and video" said Walter as the Colonel closed her eyes. She had heard from Colonel Pendergast and Hailey that Xander had gone with the crew to Tegalus so that he could provide some help with his knowledge of field medicine. But now, the Colonel had to tell a very worried family that they haven't heard from the Prometheus yet.

"Put her on" said the Colonel as she looked up at the computer screen as they activated to reveal a blonde woman in SGC BDU's, "Major, you weren't supposed to check in for another twelve hours."

"I know, ma'am" said Hailey, "but we have a worried family here. They were wondering if you heard anything from the Prometheus."

"Not yet" said the Colonel as she saw Hailey's frown before the blonde Major looked to her left, indicating that there was someone standing there, "but that doesn't mean anything. We know they reached Tegalus, the reason for them not contacting us could just be a communications malfunction. I've ordered the Odyssey to their location in case they need any aid. But as of now, it's a waiting game. We've connected the Gate to the Rand Protectorate, but no one saying anything."

"Colonel" said Buffy as she stood behind Hailey, "can't you go in with a rescue team or something?"

"There could be a full military contingent on the other side, Mrs. Harris" said Colonel Carter, "we have absolutely no intel, and we'd be going in blind. And in the event that the Prometheus has rescued Daniel, going in now would just cost more lives. And if they haven't succeeded, then an invasion from this planet would mean a death sentence for him. I know you're worried about Mr. Harris and I give you my assurance that he's in good hands. And…"

"Ma'am" said Walter as he tapped her arm.

"Stand-by, Hailey" said Colonel Carter as she turned back to Walter, "what's up?"

"We're getting a garbled message" said Walter, "subspace from.. Prometheus."

"Put it on" said the Colonel as the speakers played the garbled message with want sounded like interference in the background, "…. Comm… dergast… theus…. Vere… amage."

"Prometheus" said the Colonel, "this is Lt. Colonel Cart, please repeat."

"Walter" said the Colonel as she leaned over a computer console, "run an electronic filter, maybe that could clean up the message."

"Ma'am" said Walter as he started to run a program.

Then a voice came over the speaker that had everyone in the control room cheering,

"Stargate Command, this is Colonel Lionel Pendergast of the Prometheus" said the message as the Colonel gave a wide grin that showed off her pearly white teeth, "the ship is severely damaged, we require urgent assistance."

It was the second part of the message that had everyone who was cheering quieten down, and they gathered around the Colonel and Walter.

"Prometheus" said Colonel Carter, "do you have life support?"

"Life support's at half power" said Colonel Pendergast, "limited sublight, no weapons, no shields, no hyper drive, the hull is badly damaged, and we've got injured. Some on the ship, and others in Caledonian territory."

"Colonel" said Colonel Carter, "we've diverted the Odyssey to your coordinates, they should be there in… under six hours."

"Copy that" said Colonel Pendergast, "Dr. Jackson is negotiating with the Rand on the use of their Stargate, we'll send home those who are injured."

"Copy that" said Colonel Carter, "oh, Colonel.. is Mr. Harris one of the injured?"

"Negative" said Colonel Carter, "but we have a total of twelve crew so far dead or missing, fifteen injured on the surface and five of those are critical."

"Get access to the Stargate, Colonel" said Colonel Carter, "I'll have medical teams ready by the time you call back."

"Sam, stand by" said Colonel Pendergast who Colonel Carter heard was talking to someone else, "Dr. Jackson would like to have a word."

"OK" said Colonel Carter.

"Sam" said Daniel.

"Daniel" said the Colonel smiling, "good to hear your voice."

"Good to hear yours too" said Daniel, "I've been in preliminary negotiations with the Rand and the Caledonians, since we… or actually, Willow managed to disable the Ori satellite, the Rand have agreed to let any Caledonian who won't embrace Origin leave the planet for a new home. The deal is that they get to keep the satellite for their own protection."

"We can destroy the satellite, Daniel" said Colonel Carter, "that was the mission parameters. The destruction of the satellite, and your rescue."

"You don't understand, Sam" said Daniel, "they will launch another satellite if we destroy this one. Actually since we did destroy the one they already have, they can launch another one in under a year. We destroy that, and they'll launch another one. My way, any Caledonian that doesn't want to embrace Origin has the option to leave, start a new life on a new planet."

"Priors can still find them, Daniel" said the Colonel.

"At least it gives them a chance" said Daniel, "we need to try Sam, the reason this happened is partly our fault. We need to help them, if we can."

"Have both parties agreed?" asked the Colonel.

"Tentatively" said Daniel, "please, Sam. It's a chance for peace."

The Colonel then turned to Walter and asked him to contact General O'Neill, General Landry and the President before turning back to the microphone.

"Daniel" said Colonel Carter, "do what you need to do, the first priority is to get the injured home, is that clear?"

"Got it Sam" said Daniel, "Daniel, out."

"Sam" said Colonel Pendergast, "I'm sending you data on the weapon."

"Thanks, Colonel" said Colonel Carter, "stay put, we're coming to bring all of you home."

"See you soon" said Colonel Pendergast, "Prometheus, out."

"Walter" said the Colonel after the connection with the Prometheus was cut, "inform the Odyssey about the situation on Prometheus, they may need to wrap a hyperspace bubble around her and tow her back to Earth. I'm estimating two full days travel time."

"Yes, ma'am" said Walter as he got on the subspace radio, while Colonel Carter go on the microphone that was connected to Edina.

"Hailey" said the Colonel.

"Ma'am" said the Major, "we're still here."

"Inform the Summers that Mr. Harris is safe and well" said Colonel Carter as she could hear cheering from behind Hailey, "Daniel is negotiating the use of the Rand Stargate, and once they're here at the SGC; I'll notify you."

"Copy that, ma'am" said Hailey who was being hugged by Dawn, "Hailey, out."

When the connection and the wormhole disengaged. All Colonel Carter could do was sit back and let out a huge sigh. Her people were safe, they were coming home. Almost immediately she sat back up and looked into space, 'wait a second, Willow stopped the satellite?'

**Stargate Command, two hours later, 1700 hours.**

It was almost two hours later that Daniel had contacted the SGC again. He said that the Rand had agreed to a conditional ceasefire, and allow the Gate to be used for any Caledonian to leave the planet. However, it would be the Prometheus crew who would be coming home first, especially those who were injured. Colonel Carter was already in the Control Room when the Stargate activated again and watched as medical staff waited for the injured in the Gateroom. Dr. Lam had asked that the injured be brought through in order of the severity of the injury so that they would be taken first into sugary, or whatever else was needed.

"Colonel" said Walter, "I have Dr. Jackson's IDC."

"Deactivate the shield and the Iris, Walter" said Colonel Carter, "give them the green light."

"Green light sent, ma'am" said Walter.

"Medical teams" said Colonel Carter as she spoke into the microphone, "stand by for incoming injuries."

Dr. Lam turned and gave them a thinks up as the Iris opened and the shield came down. It was a few seconds later that the first of the injured started coming back. The Colonel looked on as crew who had mostly burns all along their body were carried in by stretchers and placed on the gurneys so that the could be rushed into surgery, she saw injured with broken bones and cuts on their body helped through the Gate by their fellow crew. Then, the Colonel ran down the stairs when she saw Faith with her hand in a sling, a limp and a bandage wrapped around her forehead being helped through the Stargate by Xander whose shoulder she had her arm around.

As she went into the crowded Gateroom, she saw more crew walk through the Gate and was soon followed by the rest of SG1 minus Willow, and Daniel.

"Attention!" said Colonel Carter, "medical personnel take the seriously injured to the infirmary immediately, everyone else report to the isolation rooms until you can get post mission checks. We've gotten in extra medical personnel to take care of everyone, now move!"

"Sam" said Faith as Xander helped Faith down the ramp, "I don't have to go do I? I mean come on, Slayer healing here."

"Faith" said Colonel Carter as she nodded towards the waiting doctor with her gurney.

"Please?" asked Faith as she gave the Colonel a pout.

"Faith" said the Colonel with one eyebrow raised.

"Pretty please?" asked Faith, "you know, with a cherry on top?"

"Move it, young lady" said the Colonel with a smile as she gently put an arm around Faith's waist while she and Xander led the brunette Slayer to the gurney.

"Fine" huffed Faith as she hopped onto the gurney wincing in pain before she was rolled out of the Gateroom as she waved her fist in the air, "but I get to come back later on, I'm not done yet I tell you."

"I'll, ummm…. stay with Faith" said Xander as he moved towards the direction that the nurses took Faith before Colonel Carter grabbed onto his arm and held on tightly.

"That was a gutsy, but stupid move you did back on Edina" said the Colonel as she looked at Xander, "you got yourself into a situation in which you had no idea what was going to happen, and since you said that you have the knowledge of a soldier, I can guess that you know what you did was extremely dangerous and foolhardy."

"Carter" said Colonel Mitchell.

"But" said Colonel Carter, "I received a preliminary report from Colonel Pendergast that said you showed exemplary courage in helping to get some of the crew to safety. I hope you realize how lucky we all are that the ship wasn't destroyed with all hands on board."

"I do" said Xander as he nodded his head, and the Colonel let go of his arm and nodded to an SF.

"Sergeant" said Colonel Carter, "take Mr. Harris to Faith's bedside."

"Yeas, ma'am" said the SF as he led Xander away.

"Oh, Mr. Harris" said the Colonel, which made Xander turn around, "your wife is expecting a call from you on Edina. She said, and I quote 'I don't have to raise him from the dead now', any idea on what that means?"

"Yeah" said Xander as he grabbed his neck and gulped, "can I stay here with you guys? You know, for protection?"

"No" grinned Colonel Mitchell, "consequences man, gotta live with 'em."

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he gave Xander a respectful bow before the younger man smiled and walked away with the SF.

"Kinda hard on him weren't you?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"Yea" sighed Colonel Carter, "I know his heart was in the right place, but…. Yeah. Anyway, where's Willow and Daniel?"

"Daniel Jackson is mediating the negotiations between the Rand and the Caledonians" said Teal'c, "as for Willow Rosenberg…"

Colonel Carter noticed the exchange of looked between Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c and immediately started to worry. Faith was already injured, did the same happen to Willow as well? Were her injuries worse?

"Cam?" asked the Colonel as she looked at Colonel Mitchell.

"She was badly injured" said Colonel Mitchell, "she did a space walk without a space suit."

"She did what now?" asked the Colonel completely shocked, "did I hear you right?"

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "it would be best if Willow Rosenberg herself explained what happened when she recovers."

"Why isn't she with you?" asked Colonel Carter.

"Sam" said Colonel Mitchell, "Jackson saw her; he said that her arms and legs were swollen from her time in space, she broke bones in her right arm. When they took out the debris that cut into her, they also found that some of the bones in her hand were broken, and her muscles were torn."

"Wait" said Colonel Carter waving her hand in front of her unable to belive what she was hearing, "what debris?"

"Apparently" said Colonel Mitchell, "the debris came from the satellite."

"Huh?" said the Colonel.

"Daniel Jackson believes that Willow Rosenberg disabled the satellite by punching through the outer shell" said Teal'c as the Colonel looked on shocked.

"Carter" said Colonel Mitchell as he put his hands on the shoulder of the surprised officer, "she's alive and on the Prometheus. The doc didn't want to move her until he had reset the bones, reduced the swelling and taken out the debris. The last we heard, she was healing slowly on the Prometheus. She'll be fine."

"Get checked out" said the Colonel still surprised, "we need a briefing as soon as you're able. General Landry and General O'Neill are on the way."

"Sure" said Colonel Mitchell as he squeezed the Colonel's arm as he passed her by.

It was three hours later that General Landry and General O'Neill had returned to SGC. Their first order of business was to meet the injured and the crew who had been on the Surface in the Caledonian territories. The two generals then walked over to the briefing room where they saw that Faith was already seated in one of the chairs with her head still wrapped in a bandage, her arm in a sling and her ankle was tightly wrapped. General O'Neill noticed that there was a crutch on her left side, but had waved her to remain seated when she attempted to stand.

"Hey Big-G" smiled Faith, "hell of a day, huh?"

"You tell me" said the General.

"Carter, Mitchell" said General O'Neill, "good job all around, I hear the Odyssey made it to the Prometheus in record time?"

"Yes, Sir" said Colonel Carter as she nodded her head, "Colonel Emerson had begun the transfer of supplies to the Prometheus. We should have the sublight engines, shields, and the hyperdrive ready in about twelve hours."

"That long?" asked General Landry.

"The damage was extensive, sir" said Colonel Carter.

"Ummmm" said Xander as he put up his hand.

"Mr. Harris?" asked General Landry.

"It took two hits to cripple the ship" said Xander, "it… I have to say that it was scary as hell."

"I heard you did good out there" said General O'Neill, "saved some lives."

"Wasn't much" said Xander as he scratched his head.

"It was enough" replied General Landry, "just don't pull a stunt like that again. If you want to spend some time on the Prometheus, then you have to go through the proper channels. You need to be trained, that is if you're willing. Faith has been training on the Prometheus for a little over a year… or is it two?"

"Can't really recall Big-K" said Faith as everyone looked at her, especially General Landry with a look of surprise.

"Big-K?" asked the General as he got to his traditional seat and motioned everyone to sit down.

"Big Kahuna" grinned Faith, "took me awhile to get that… what do you think?"

"I like it" said the General.

"Now that we have that settled" said General O'Neill, "any news from Daniel or Red?"

"Daniel Jackson has been continuing to negotiate with both parties" said Teal'c, "he has been finding it, irksome… as he put it."

"We know that the Caledonians won't accept anything that Rand has accepted" said Colonel Mitchell, "in this case, Origin. But the Caledonians don't want to leave their fair planet."

"Has anyone told them that they'd be at war again if they stay?" asked General O'Neill, "the Prior will probably force them to go to war?"

"I believe Daniel Jackson has reminded them of that fact many times" said Teal'c.

"Ok" said General Landry, "do we have any planet in mind?"

"Sir" said Colonel Carter, "there is one."

"Edina?" asked Xander as everyone looked at him, "I'm sorry, I know I'm the outsider here but is relocation really the only way to go? I mean can't the two society's live in peace?"

"If they do" said General O'Neill, "then they'll be killing each other. What we can do, is give them the choice to move there. If they decide not to, then it's on them."

"Sir" said Colonel Carter, "in this case, I'd recommend talking to Mrs. Summers."

"Mrs. Summers?" asked Xander and Faith.

"Like it or not" said Colonel Carter, "Mrs. Summers is still dead on Earth, which technically makes her an Edinian…"

"Technically" said General O'Neill, "well, she'll be officially resurrected tomorrow. The paperwork's done already, even came up with a cool cover story."

"Sweet" said Xander.

"Yes" said Colonel Carter nodding her head, "but, as I was saying….."

"I know what you're gonna say, Sam" said Faith excitedly, "since she told us that she's been one of the elders of the village for the past three years, she'll be able to guarantee the Caledonians who want to move that Edina would be safe. Am I right?"

"Yeah" smiled Colonel Carter, "I know it's highly unusual, but they can always move to another planet at a later time. But for right now, we can ask Mrs. Summers if she's willing to take refugees."

"The homes are still intact" said Faith, "there's running clean water, fertile land, it's not too cold."

"Still feels kinda creepy though" said Xander.

"We can make it a stop-gap measure" said General Landry, "if they're willing to settle, then they'll have that choice. If they want to leave for another planet, we can give them a list of viable addresses."

"So we talk to Mrs. Summers?" asked General O'Neill as everyone nodded.

"Yes, Sir" said Colonel Carter as she nodded her head.

"What about Willow?" asked Xander, "has there been any news?"

"Mitchell?" asked General O'Neill.

"She and the other injured have been beamed aboard the Odyssey" said Colonel Mitchell, "and she's been put into a hyperbaric chamber which has sped up her healing. She'll be alright, but I'd love to know what she did…. It just sounded so cool."

"Right" said both of the General's as they looked at the Colonel.

"In the meantime" said General Landry, "I suggest that General O'Neill and Mr. Harris go on to Edina, and talk to Mrs. Summers. If she's alright with that arrangement then we'll let Dr. Jackson make the proposal to the Caledonian's, agreed?"

"Right" said General O'Neill as everyone nodded their heads, "let's make a trip through the old orifice shall we?"

"Big-G?" said Faith as she stared at the General with an eyebrow raised, "orifice? Really?"

"We call it that sometimes" said the General as he looked through the window at the Stargate.

"No, Sir" said the Colonel with a frown, "we've never called it that."

"General?" asked General O'Neill as he looked at General Landry who was already getting up from his chair.

"No, Jack" said General Landry as he approached Faith and handed her the crutch after she stood up and balanced on one leg.

"Right" said General O'Neill, "Mr. Harris, let's go."

"Sure" said Xander as he tried to hide the smile that was plastered on his face.

**Odyssey, Orbit of Tegalus, at that same time.**

Daniel was exhausted, while all the crew who had been beamed down to the Caledonian territories earlier had been sent home through the Stargate, he remained behind to try an mediate a deal between the Caledonian's and the Rand. But so far, he has had no success. The Rand had offered the Caledonians the use of the Stargate to move anyone who didn't want to be under Origin to another world, but even that carried a lot of problems.

'Who would want to be kicked out of their own planet?' thought Daniel to himself as he looked at the starboard side of the Prometheus from one of the windows on the Odyssey, 'at least the others were able to get home.'

Daniel knew that the remaining crew of the Prometheus would be leaving on the Odyssey, as the Prometheus has only a small skeleton crew since they would be towed through hyperspace. Even that had brought a massive problem, the Prometheus wouldn't survive hyperspace entry since the hull was too unstable. It was one of the last remaining engineers who had the idea to use one of the Naquada reactors and rig it into the ship's systems to power the shields. She had explained that ordinarily, a ship flying through hyperspace can't be shielded because it needs all that power to be rerouted to the hyperdrives, but since the Prometheus will only be towed through hyperspace under the Odyssey's power; then a shield around the Prometheus should prevent further buckling of the hull. There was no way to test that theory until it was actually time to go, and someone had to remain on the Odyssey to make sure that the shield wasn't straining the Prometheus or the Odyssey.

Colonel Pendergast had volunteered to be the one on board the Prometheus, which eventually led to the other Prometheus crew also insisting on returning to their ship. However, Colonel Pendergast had ordered the others to stay on the Odyssey. But after much debate, it was agreed that only eight out of the remaining twenty or so crew of the Prometheus will be needed, with the others travelling on the Odyssey.

"Dr. Jackson and Colonel Emerson to the infirmary" said a voice on the P.A system, "Dr. Jackson and Colonel Emerson to the infirmary."

Daniel shot out of the room he was in and headed to the infirmary worried that something may have happened to Willow. Instead, what he found when he entered the infirmary was Willow inside a transparent hyperbaric tank pounding on the inside with one hand, demanding to be let out.

"Major" said the Doctor, "your wounds, they haven't…."

"Doc" said Willow, "I'm feeling really claustrophobic in here… I'm healing; you said it yourself that my swelling had gone down considerably."

"Yes" said the doctor as he nodded his head.

"Then get me out of this damn thing" said Willow.

"Major" said the Doctor, "you lost a lot of blood and….."

"Daniel" said Willow as she saw the archaeologist, "tell him I'm fine, nothing's wrong with me."

"You had massive injuries, Willow" said Daniel as he walked towards the tank, "and a lot of blood loss, the doc's just afraid you're still too weak."

"I'm fine, Daniel" said Willow as she moved her left arms and feet, "see? Everything's moving. Yeah I know my right arm is in a sling but that will heal in time. My soft tissue injuries are all fine."

"Doctor" said Colonel Emerson as he walked into the infirmary, "what seems to be the problem?"

"Troublesome patient" said the Doctor as he put his hands into the pocket of his white coat and looked at Willow.

"Sir" said Willow as she nodded at the Colonel.

"Welcome on board the Odyssey, Major" said Colonel Emerson, "now, the problem?"

"Sir" said Willow, "I'm fine, I don't feel weak… I agree my arm's broken so I can't do anything about that until it heals in a few days…. I just want to be out of this contraption. I'm already healed up, Sir."

"Sir" sighed the doctor, "she lost a lot of blood, and she could still be weak. I'm recommending another hour in the chamber. Then, I'll move her to one of the beds in the infirmary. Her wounds are healing much faster in here, sir."

"Sir" said Willow as she lifted her head, "I'll roll around in a wheelchair for the next couple of days if it makes the doctor happy, but anything but staying stuck in here. I swear I won't do anything strenuous until the doc gives his seal of approval."

"doc?" asked Colonel Emerson, "does that met your rest requirements for our troublesome patient?"

"As long as she rests, sir" said the doctor as he stared at Willow, "no work while on board this ship, is that understood. If I see you, or hear that you picked up a wrench… or sat behind a console… it's back into the infirmary for you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir" grinned Willow, "thanks, Doc."

"Dr. Jackson" said the Doctor as he nodded towards a wheelchair in the corner. As he ran to grab the chair, Willow slow got off the bed and sat up with her legs hanging off the edge of the inside bed as the cover was removed. Willow slowly stood up on the grey coloured floor of the infirmary, turned around and sat down on the wheelchair.

Willow then looked up at the doctor and Colonel Emerson, and grinned.

"Thanks" said Willow.

"Remember what I said, Major" said the doctor.

All of a sudden, every alarm and klaxon in the ship went off at the same time.

"Colonel Emerson to the bridge!" said a voice on the P.A system, "Colonel Emerson to the bridge!"

"Doc" said the Colonel as he ran out of the infirmary, "get ready for possible injuries."

"Yes, Sir" said the doctor.

"Daniel" said Willow as he ran behind her wheelchair and pushed, "we need to go to the bridge."

Daniel and Willow were close behind Colonel Emerson as they entered an elevator and travelled to the bridge level of the ship. Once the doors opened, Colonel Emerson was the first to run out into the hallway towards the bridge, followed by Willow and Daniel. Once they entered the bridge, the entire area was a flurry of activity.

"Sir!" said the Major at the scanning console, "we're reading radiological signatures from Caledonian territory"

"Full power to the shields!" shouted Colonel Emerson, ""has the Prometheus activated her shield?"

"Yes, sir."

"Dr. Jackson" said Colonel Emerson as he looked back at Daniel, "I thought they were listening?"

"They were" said Daniel, "I.. I don't understand.."

"Sir" shouted another Captain, "they're not aiming the missiles at us…"

"Dear God" said Willow as she widened her eyes in shock.

"The Rand" said Daniel as he brought both of his hands to the top of his head in shock, "they're firing at the Rand."

"Get me a communications link with the Caledonians" said Colonel Emerson as he looked at his communications officer who nodded her head.

"They're not responding, sir."

"Missiles launched" said the Major as the weapons station as he looked at his screen and then at the large window in front of him, "confirmed…. They… the missiles are heading for the Rand Protectorate."

"How many?" asked Colonel Emerson softly.

"Ten have been launched, sir" said the Major, "another twenty silo's are opening."

"Daniel" said Willow as she looked at the stunned face of the archaeologist as he walked towards the main window and looked at the destruction occurring on the planet below. Not wanting for him to be alone, she slowly got off the wheel chair and walked towards the bespectacled archaeologist. She put her left hand on his shoulder and watched as explosions occurred on the surface of the Rand Protectorate.

"Sir" said the same Major softly as he looked back at Colonel Emerson, "the Rand have just opened their nuclear missile silos."

"Confirmed?" asked the Colonel.

"Radiological signatures are confirmed, Sir" said the Major as he shook his head, "they're firing."

Willow and Daniel saw more explosions in the Rand protectorate and the Caledonian Confederation. One nuclear explosion after another on both continents, as the crew of both ships bore silent witness to an armageddon happening before their very eyes.

"We made a mistake of coming here" said Daniel softly as he started to tear up, "this is partly our fault, this wouldn't have happened if we never came to Tegalus."

"You're wrong, Daniel" said Willow as she tightened her hold on his shoulder; partly to comfort the man and partly to prevent her legs from buckling at witnessing even more explosions on the surface, "when we came here the first time, there were already deep divisions just boiling under the surface between the two countries. True our arrival caused it to boil over…. But it would have happened eventually, with or without our intervention. You did everything humanly possible to help them."

"Major" said Colonel Emerson as he looked at the man to his left, "inform Stargate Command of what's happening and…"

"Sir" said the Major, "we're getting a subspace message from Star Gate Command, it reads….. it reads…."

"Major?" said Colonel Emerson as he saw the man shake his head, "what's the message?"

Willow and Daniel turned around to face the Major as well when he didn't answer the Colonel immediately. Willow could sense the shock and guilt, just emanating from the man as he looked at them, and then at Colonel Emerson.

"The SGC wanted to offer the Caledonian's a place on Edina" said the Major, "they wanted to make the proposal to one of the elders on that planet, and…"

"It's alright" said Colonel Emerson as he saw the look of guilt on the man's face, "please inform Stargate Command that there is no need to make a proposal. Colonel Pendergast and I will inform them of what happened."

"Yes, sir" said the Major as he looked back at his screen and wiped a tear as the whole bridge silently watched more explosions on the surface of Tegalus. In the meantime, Colonel Emerson had contacted Colonel Pendergast, and agreed that they would, make a joint report on what just transpired.

"You did everything you could, Daniel" said Willow as they turned back to look out the window, "you did everything you could."

TBC.

 


	96. A New Life

**Briefing Room, SGC, 1800 hours.**

While General O'Neill and General Landry were talking in the latter's office with the President, Faith and the others were just quietly sitting at the briefing room table. Faith was simple looking at a spot on the table in silence, while Xander leaned back and sat with his eyes closed while rubbing his face. Teal'c on the other hand was standing next to Colonel Mitchell as they simply looked out the window into space. The entire area, including the control room, was quiet since Colonel Pendergast sent the subspace message thirty minutes ago regarding the launch of the nuclear missiles on Tegalus. Faith was there in the control room, watching as the Stargate activated to let General O'Neill and Xander through to Edina just as the fateful message came through. She still remembered Colonel Carter's shock at reading the message which was when she called General O'Neill back to the control room. He then ordered the Gate deactivated until he had talked to General Landry and the President.

Xander was in the Gateroom confused when Colonel Carter called the General back to the control room and a few seconds later, the Stargate disengaged. He wanted to run up to the control room and ask what was going on, but after he saw the looks of devastation on the faces of the people in the control room.. he knew something horrible had happened.

'Please don't tell me it's Willow' thought Xander to himself when he noticed Faith was looking at him. Giving him a small smile, the brunette Slayer got up from her seat at the control room, grabbed her crutch and carefully went down the stairs and hopped into the Gateroom where she approached Xander.

"Faith?" asked Xander, "what's going on? Is it Willow?"

"No" she said quietly, "we just got a report from the Prometheus, the Rand and the Caledonians just wiped each other out."

"What?" said Xander in shock, "wait…. What?"

"Both countries's launched their nuclear weapons at each other" said Faith, "we still don't know how many people….. how many people lost their lives."

"How many?" asked Xander, "I mean how many people were on the planet?"

"Millions" said Faith, "the radioactive fallout is preventing us from conducting life sign scans on the surface. Big-G ordered them to stay on for a few more hours, to search for survivors."

"The Stargate?" asked Xander as he looked at the frantic scenes in the Control Room, "can't we use that and rescue any survivors?"

"They're trying" said Faith as Walter started to dial the gate. The both of them stood in the Gateroom as they watched the sixth chevron engage.

"Chevron seven" said Walter as he shook his head, "will not lock."

"What's that mean?" asked Xander as he looked at Faith.

"The Gate's probably buried under tonnes of rubble" said Faith as she shook her head before she turned around, "come on, you'd better take a seat upstairs.. we need to wait for Prometheus's scans. It may be a while. Did you talk to B?"

"Yeah" said Xander as he helped Faith up the stairs into the control room which was already a buzz of activity as they were running a diagnostic scan of the Earth Gate, in case it was something on their end that caused the last chevron to not lock.

In the present time, Xander opened his eyes and looked at Faith who was still fixed on that one spot on the table. She looked up when the door to General Landry's office opened up and the two General's walked over to the red coloured briefing room table.

"Alright" said General Landry, "we've talked to the President and he's ordered General O'Neill and Mr. Harris to Edina to talk to Mrs. Summers. In the meantime, given the precarious nature of the Prometheus and her systems, the Odyssey will be ordered to bring them home before heading back to Tegalus to look for survivors."

"Mr. Harris" said the General, "shall we?"

"Umm… yeah" said Xander as he stood up.

"See you later, Xan" said Faith as she looked up and the other man nodded his head before following the General down the stairs to the Gateroom. She then slowly got up and hobbled over to where Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell were standing as the Stargate activated before the General and Xander walked through.

"There has got to be some people who're alive" said Colonel Mitchell.

"The Colonel said that it was like hell from space" said Faith, "even if there are any survivors… damn, to lose a whole planet."

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he turned around and looked at General Landry, "with your permission, I will petition the Jaffa High Council for Ha'tak vessels to transport humanitarian aid."

"Thank you Teal'c" said the General, "that would probably be best."

"Sir" said Colonel Carter as she ran up the stairs, "I've just gotten a report from Willow."

"Sam" said Faith, "is she?"

"She's fine" said Colonel Carter with a smile, "the doctor's a bit annoyed at her but…."

"Colonel?" said the General as Colonel Mitchell stifled a smile.

"Sorry, Sir" said Colonel Carter, "she managed to temporarily increase sensor sensitivity and found about one hundred survivor's so far. They've been beamed aboard the Odyssey, and they are requesting permission to take the survivors to Edina."

"All Caledonians?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"Rand too" said the Colonel, "Willow said it's like a mini cold war on the ship, the Caledonians are holed up in the mess hall and the Rand in the infirmary. They had to be forcibly separated by the SF's, apparently one of the Rand is a high level minister in their government who blamed the Caledonians for firing the missiles without cause. Almost started a riot."

"Great" said Faith, "another troublesome politician."

"Indeed" said Teal'c.

"Let General O'Neill know what happened" said General Landry, "tell the Odyssey to make their way to Edina."

"Yes, Sir" said the Colonel as she ran down the stairs.

**Edina, five minutes later.**

Xander and General O'Neill had just stepped through the Stargate when the younger man was hugged by Buffy and Dawn who made contact with him so hard that he fell onto the ground.

"Miss Summers, Dawn" said the General as he walked past the struggling Xander under the weight of the two younger women. HE then walked toward Hailey and Satterfield who were standing at attention near the MALP probe that was sent there the previous day when the Summers family, Willow and Faith came onto the planet.

"Sir" said both Hailey and Satterfield as they stood at attention until the General told them to stand at ease.

"Hailey, Satterfield" said the General, "how are things? Peachy, I take it?"

"Yes, sir" said Hailey, "Mrs. Harris was worried about her husband, and.. well, that's about it Sir."

"Have you heard from Willow and Faith, sir?" asked Satterfield.

"Faith is on Earth" said the General as Xander and Buffy walked up to the General and stood in front of him, along with Dawn, "but the Major was injured, she's recovering on the Odyssey right now."

"Injured?" asked Buffy, "bad?"

"It was pretty bad from what I was told and…." the General stopped when the chevrons on the Stargate started to light up, and soon the wormhole 'kawooshed' open.

"Get behind us, sir" said Satterfield and Hailey as they aimed their weapons at the event horizon in case any hostile came through the gate. Instead, the speakers on the MALP came to life as COloenl Carter called for the General.

"Carter?" asked the General as he signalled the two Majors to put their weapons down, "what's up?"

"Sir" said the Colonel, "We just received a subspace message from Willow, they found a hundred survivors so far. They're on the way to Edina, and they should be there in about two days."

"I see" said General O'Neill, "I'd better get talking to Mrs. Summers then."

"Yes, sir" said Colonel Carter, "SGC out."

"Carter" said the General.

"Sir?"

"Red's alright?" asked the General.

"Yes, Sir" replied Colonel Carter, "she annoyed the hell out of the doctor, but she received permission to increased the sensor sensitivity on the Odyssey temporarily. With all the extra hands on board, the life support system is working extra hard to keep everyone comfortable.. and it's getting crowded in there."

"Right" said General O'Neill, "send a message to Pendergast, tell him he did a good job."

"Already did, sir" said Colonel Carter.

"Cool" replied the General, "O'Neill, Out."

"Sir?" asked Hailey, "something happened on Tegalus?"

General O'Neill looked at Xander before looking at the two majors again, "maybe it'd be better if we all talked. I need to talk to Mrs. Summers."

"This way, sir" said Hailey as she and the others led General O'Neill down the trail.

**Joyce's Home, Edina, 1815 hours.**

Joyce was making the evening meal for Buffy and the others as Tara helped to bring her some water from the one of the nearby freshwater wells, while Kennedy just arrived from a river that was just teeming with fish about a fifteen minute walk from the village. Joyce had just finished cleaning the fish and some vegetables from the nearby village garden when she heard someone opening her door.

"Mom" said Buffy as she walked into the living room as Tara and Kennedy walked out of the kitchen, "guess who came back."

"Xander" said the three women as they hugged the younger man, before Joyce stepped back and punched his arm.

"Hey" said a pouting Xander, "that hurt."

"Don't ever do that again" said Joyce as she caressed her son-in-law's cheeks, "you almost caused all of us to have a heart attack."

"Sorry" said Xander sheepishly.

"Ma'am" said General O'Neill as he stood outside the door with his cap in hand as Hailey and Satterfield stood on either side of him, "my name is General Jack O'Neill, I'm with Home World Security."

"General" said Joyce as she approached the silver haired man, "please come in."

"Thanks" said the General as he walked into the home and looked around, "nice place."

"Thank you" said Joyce as she motioned towards one of the chairs at the dining table, "please, have a seat."

"Ma'am" said the General as he sat down, "we need to talk."

"Alright" said Joyce, "but please call me Joyce? Ma'am, makes me sound old."

"Alright" said the General, "as long as you call me Jack, we're golden."

"Jack" said Joyce.

"Joyce" said the General nodding his head.

"General" said Tara as she sat on another chair, "is.. is everything alright?"

"You know why Major Rosenberg and Faith had to leave, right?" asked General O'Neill.

"Something about an Ori weapon satellite?" said Buffy as she sat beside Joyce, while Kennedy stood behind the older blonde.

"Yea" said the General as he leaned forward, "almost immediately after the Prometheus exited hyperspace, they were targeted by the satellite. The weapon was charging when we fired our missiles to take it out before the satellite had a chance to fire."

"Oh" said Dawn, "so the satellite was destroyed then?"

"No" said Xander as everyone looked at him, "I was on the bridge when the missiles were fired, it hit a shield."

"A shield that wasn't on the plans we received" said General O'Neill.

"A late addition, sir?" asked Hailey.

"Yea" said General O'Neill, "after after that first hit, the satellite returned fire. Based on preliminary reports, it punched through the shields and cut through the forward section of the ship."

"What?" said Joyce as her eyes opened wide and the other looked at each other in shock, "the people? I mean, the crew?"

"A little more than ten either missing or dead" said the General as Tara brought her hands to her mouth and Buffy stood up and looked out the window, "after that one shot, the Prometheus lost hyperdrive, sublight engines, shields and weapons. The beaming technology was very iffy."

"General?" said Dawn, "where's Willow? You said Faith is on Earth, Xander's here… where's Willow?"

Upon hearing Willow's name, Buffy turned around and looked at the General.

"Based on the report" said General O'Neill, "and from Faith and Mr. Harris' observations, she asked the commander of the Prometheus to beam her into space."

"What?" asked Buffy as she sat down, "is she? I mean….."

"Buffy" said Joyce, "let him finish."

"Is Aunt Willow unwell?" asked Jay as he came down the stairs along with Rose who was following close behind.

"Jay, Rose" said Joyce, "I thought the two of you were asleep."

"Sorry momma" said Rose, "we heard shouting and we woke up. Then we heard the man say that Aunt Willow was hurt."

"Sorry, General" said Joyce, "these are my children, Jay and Rose."

"Hey kids" said the General as he crouched down, "your Aunt Willow did something very brave, she and another man saved a lot of people today."

"Like what Buffy does?" asked Jay.

"Yes" replied the General as he nodded his head, "exactly like that. But she's just a little unwell, she'll get better soon though."

"Yaaay" said both Jay and Rose as they ran over to Buffy and Dawn respectively.

"General" said Joyce, "Willow?"

"She was beamed into space" said General O'Neill as he got up and sat down again on his seat, "she attempted to disable the satellite but before she could, it fired a second shot."

"Oh my" said Joyce.

"That shot took out most of the life support systems" said General O'Neill as he noticed Jay and Rose listening intently, "the hull was badly damaged, and communications were gone."

"Faith and a few others were badly injured" said Xander.

"Aunt Faith?" said Rose quietly.

"She's alright now, kiddo" said Xander as he kissed Rose's cheek.

"I don't know what Red did out there" said General O'Neill, "but when she was beamed back… well, lets just say that she looked very unwell. Extremely unwell."

"But she's alright now?" asked Kennedy, "I mean…"

"Yeah" said the General, "she's alright. The Odyssey was rerouted to aid the Prometheus, and they'll be coming back to Earth in two days."

"Two days?" asked Tara, "isn't that slow?"

"The Odyssey will be towing the Prometheus through hyperspace since it would most likely be destroyed if it heads into a hyperspace window under its own power" said General O'Neill, "that's how bad the hull is. One of the engineers rigged a Naquada reactor into the power systems to power the shields for entry and exit from hyperspace."

"Oh" said Tara.

"That's one" said General O'Neill as he glanced at Xander who gave him a small smile before he looked at Joyce again, "the other thing is that Daniel… Dr. Daniel Jackson, he tried to mediate a truce between the Rand and the Caledonians."

"Ok" said Joyce.

"It didn't go too well" said General O'Neill, "the deal was for any Caledonian who didn't want to worship the Ori to be sent to another planet. We were hoping that you'd allow refugees to Edina."

"Me?" said Joyce in surprise, "why me?"

"Technically" said General O'Neill, "until tomorrow, you're just an Edinian. You'll be officially resurrected tomorrow on Earth. And in the meantime, as the only remaining elder of this planet, we need to ask your permission for this. Actually, I've got the permission of the President and the recommendation of the IOA who, if you happen to agree, will come by tomorrow and talk about details of relocation plans for the refugees."

"Oh" said Joyce in surprise, "this is… I mean…."

"Joyce" said General O'Neill as his gaze lowered and, as if Xander knew what the General was going to say picked up Rose from Dawn's lap and ushered Jay to the field outside, "these people need a place to stay, if you don't give permission.. we can ask our allies on the Land of Light to hold them until we find a suitable world. You see, after Mr. Harris and the crew left the surface of the planet…. The Caledonians launched a nuclear first strike against the Rand."

"Oh my God" said everyone while Hailey and Satterfield watched Xander playing with the kids outside, "how… I mean…."

"Daniel thought he was making headway" said the General as he leaned forward, "but… yeah…. Red, Daniel and the crew of both ships just watched them wipe each other out."

"The Rand…. You mean they…. Did they….?" said Kennedy in shock.

"They retaliated almost immediately" said the General, "the fallout was so disruptive to our sensors that we managed to pick up only a hundred survivors and squeezed them onto the Odyssey. We plan to drop them, and the Prometheus off, before sending her back to the planet to look for more survivors."

"One hundred" said Buffy softly as she looked down, "out of?"

"Five million? Give or take" said the General, "it was bad."

"My God" said Joyce as she stood up and walked towards the window where she saw Jay and Rose playing with Xander, "men, women and children… all gone."

"The first time we went to the planet" said the General as he stood up and walked over to where Joyce was looking out the window, "they were already like a powder keg, and we were the spark."

"The situation exploded" said Joyce.

"Think Cold War" said the General, "except with extreme nut jobs on either side. The first time, it was religious fundamentalists who took over Rand. Caledonia responded with missile strikes that decimated the Rand. Daniel was lost and we launched a rescue mission to bring him back. Since it was partly our fault that the attack happened in the first place, Daniel mediated a truce between the both sides and we offered our help to the Rand so that they could rebuild. But they were more interested in our weapons technology."

"You refused to give them weapons" said Joyce silently.

"Yea" said the General, "we sent them humanitarian aid, materials to rebuild their society…. But the Prior came and offered them more. He spread a virus in the planet."

"Oh God" said Joyce as she looked at the General.

"HE said that those who worship the Ori would be cured" said General O'Neill, "and so, many supported Origin… some didn't, those who didn't were… punished."

"Oh" said Joyce.

"Then the Prior gave them the plans for the satellite" said General O'Neill, "and now…."

"They destroyed themselves" said Joyce.

"Daniel fought tooth and nail for them to sign a new truce" said General O'Neill, "but the bad blood ran too deep, the Caledonians saw an opportunity to take out the Rand.. and they took it."

"He's right though" said Joyce, "it was our fault."

"Every time we go through that Gate" said the General, "we put our collective noses where it doesn't belong. Sometimes we do good, and sometimes we don't. It's one of the risks of stepping into the unknown."

"True" said Joyce as she looked at Dawn and Buffy, "but it's that unknown that broke my heart when it ripped me away from my children, and then healed it again when it gave me new children, and returned me to my oldest two."

"I know how precious children could be" said the General as he looked at Jay laughing as he ran away from Xander who was chasing him, "I know exactly how you must have felt when you lost Buffy and Dawn."

"I see" said Joyce as she looked at the sadness in the General's eyes.

"But you have them back now" said the General with a smile, "you'll be alive starting from tomorrow, and Home World Security has a cover story that you would have to follow."

"Please don't tell me it's an evil twin thing?" asked Joyce.

"Nah" said the General as he waved his arms, "that's been done to death."

"Then?" asked Joyce.

"Witness to a murder of a higher ranking Air Force officer" said the General, "we had to fake your death, your children couldn't know what happened.. but the murderer mysteriously died in a car crash and you came out of hiding. IN the meantime, you met a man in Salt Lake city…"

"Salt Lake City?" asked Joyce as she raised an eyebrow at the General, "really?"

"Yeah" said the General, "anyway, you met someone there…. Had a relationship, had two wonderful children…. But he passed away of natural causes."

"Oh" said Joyce, "heart attack?"

"Heart attack" replied the General nodding his head, "you, Buffy and Dawn will the debriefed on this, and you'll have to remind Jay and Rose of the story."

"They will" said Joyce as she looked back at Buffy and the others who were talking at the table, "can I come back again?"

"It's up to you" said General O'Neill.

"I've been here for ten years" said Joyce, "Jay and Rose were born here, if we still keep roots then I'm afraid they'll never get used to staying on Earth."

"I take it you've talked to Cassie?" asked General O'Neill.

"Yes" said Joyce.

"It wasn't easy for her either" said the General, "everything she had was still on Hanka."

"How did she cope with missing her home?" asked Joyce.

"Easy" said a grinning General, "I got her a dog."

**Edina, two days later.**

Earlier that day, Buffy, Kennedy and Tara were called back to the BPRI on Earth. Before they left Edina, they told Joyce they had to go to Portland since some demons were trying to raise Death, one of the horsemen of the Apocalypse in two days, so that they could bring about the end of the world. Giving her daughter a kiss, Joyce saw them leave through the Stargate back to Earth where they would a already healed Faith would take them in the Puddle Jumper all the way to the BPRI for a briefing.

After the three of them had passed through the event horizon, she had asked Hailey and Satterfield to take Jay and Rose back to the SGC. She had explained to them that Edina would now be the home for a new people, they would live here in peace.

'Hopefully' thought Joyce to herself.

"Will we stay with Buffy?" asked Rose as she looked up at Joyce, "please?"

"Of course" said Joyce as she crouched down, "but first, we'll be staying with Aunt Willow, Aunt Faith and Dawn."

"Dawn doesn't live with Buffy?" asked Jay.

"She lives in another city" said Joyce, "the same city we'll be going to after I return."

"OK" said both Jay and Rose.

"Thank you" said Joyce as she looked at both Hailey and Satterfield who were holding a bag full of the children's clothes while they held the hands of the children.

"It was nothing" said Hailey as she and Jay turned around and walked through the gate.

"Momma" said Rose, "you coming soon?"

"Yes, baby" said Joyce as the little girl waved at Joyce before she followed Satterfield through the gate before it disengaged. Then sighing, Joyce walked down the trail to an open field right outside the entrance where Woolsey, General O'Neill and Dawn, along with various other members of the SGC sent to help the refugees were milling around.

"Dawnie" said Joyce as Dawn turned around after she was talking to General O'Neill as smiled at her mother.

"Mom" said Dawn, "they left?"

"Yep" said Joyce as she placed her hand on Dawn's back.

"They should be here right about….. now" said the General as everyone turned towards the field when they heard buzzing sounds, followed by multiple flashes of light all over the field.

"Willow!" said Dawn as she ran and gave the redhead a tight hug.

"Hey Dawnie" said Willow as she returned the hug with one arm; the other one in a sling.

"You alright?" asked Dawn as she hugged the redhead even tighter.

"Yea" said Willow as Dawn released Willow and she walked towards the General.

"General, Sir" said Willow with a grin, "we're back."

"Glad to have you back, Red" said the General, "Daniel?"

"He's right over…" said Willow as she turned around looking for the archaeologist, "ah, there… Daniel!"

"Hey" said Daniel as he ran over to the small group, "Jack, Mr. Woolsey, Mrs. Summers, Dawn."

"You alright?" asked the General.

"Kinda" said Daniel.

"You did your best Danny" said General O'Neill when he suddenly heard two people shouting amongst themselves.

"Hey!" said General O'Neill as he approached the two people, one male and one female; "what the hell is going on?"

"Are you in-charge?" asked the woman as she turned to face General O'Neill.

"Jack" said Daniel as he rolled his eyes, "meet Minister of the Interior Cheska from Caledonia, and that gentleman is Second Minister Solder of the Rand."

"They've been going at it the while trip here, sir" said Willow, "we had to separate them, and their supporters."

"If this is the planet your people are putting us on" said Solder as he poked Daniel's chest, "not only am I not impressed.. I am not sharing it with a Caledonian who started this in the first place!"

"I refuse to stay with anyone from the Rand" said Cheska, "I absolutely refuse, I rather live in a Goa'uld infested world."

"Well" said Willow, "that can certainly be arranged Minister, would you prefer…"

"Willow" said Joyce as she stepped forward and walked towards the two politicians.

"You both represent your nations?" asked Joyce.

"And you are?" asked Cheska.

"The last living elder on the entire planet" said Joyce, "everyone here died thanks to a Prior of the Ori when we refused to follow Origin. Now you are being given a chance to start a new life on a world you have the chance to call your own, and all you can do is import your previous hatred for each other?!"

"You can't even…" said Solder as Joyce held up her hand and stopped him from talking while Willow and the others looked on.

"Your two peoples launched a nuclear war against each other" said Joyce, "you claim to be the leaders of each of your nations but what will you do about those behind you who have lost everything? You wiped each other out, and may very well be the last people from Tegalus alive… and the first thing you do when coming to a new planet is argue? You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Who do you think you are?" asked Solder as he glared at Joyce as Willow and Dawn protectively flanked her.

"She's the one who gave permission for both of your peoples to live on this planet" said Woolsey as he sighed, "Ministers, you have a chance now to let go of the grudges of your forefathers, start fresh on a new planet… a new home. That's something that not many people can get."

"Ministers" sad Joyce softly as the two of them turned to the blonde woman, "people here died.. maybe it was fate that everyone die from the disease, I don't know. What I do know is that you… both Rand and Caledonian have a new home. Edina's always been a peaceful place, the only time that there was a war here was when the inhabitants drove out what they call the old gods."

"The Goa'uld" said Daniel as he stood next to Dawn, "and they've been at peace since then."

"We'll be helping you with any technology, except for weapons" said Woolsey, "and we'll be providing you with supplies until you're self sufficient. There'll be a SG team sent every two weeks to check on how your people are doing…. Until both peoples have a security force in place, the SGC will leave a small contingent here.. just in case. Non-lethal weapons will be provided for any eventual security force. If anyone wishes to leave for another planet, they will be give suitable gate addresses for planets that we know are friendly."

"If you do decide to stay, please be at peace here" said Joyce, "respect the memory of the people who died, both here and on your own world. They wouldn't want you to destroy another planet. That is all I ask if you. You have access to our homes, clean water, there's a river of fish close by.. plenty of land that is fertile.. there are many things to do on this planet. When it is night, look up into the sky and you'll see so many stars that you'd swear you've gone to heaven."

"I…" said Cheska as Joyce interrupted her.

"My children were born here" said Joyce, "I will be bringing them back to Earth, where I was born…. where my oldest children were born. My hope is that one day all four of my children can visit this planet again, my two oldest so that they could visit the planet I lived on for ten years after I was taken… and my youngest children, so that they can visit their father's grave. Will the both of you permit me that?"

"Ye… yes" said Cheska and Solder.

"Thank you" said Joyce as she turned around and walked back up the trail with Dawn.

"We should have had Mrs. Summer for the negotiations" whispered Daniel as he leaned into General O'Neill.

"I have a feeling they would have still destroyed their planet, Daniel" said General O'Neill, "but maybe she convinced them to start a new life here."

"Hopefully, Sir" said Willow.

"Red" said the General as he looked at Willow's sling, "get back to the SGC, get that arm scanned… and then go home. Faith's waiting for you."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow as she turned and walked up the trail towards the Stargate.

"Daniel" said the General, "you too, get some rest. You have an appointment with the base shrink tomorrow."

"Jack" said Daniel."

"Daniel" replied the General, "you and Red have the appointment tomorrow. Besides, call Anya… she's worried."

"Alright" said Daniel as he followed Willow up the trail leaving General O'Neill and Woolsey behind with several SF's and SGC personnel to handle relocating the refugees to the now empty homes.

Daniel and Willow jogged up the trail until they reached Dawn and Joyce who were almost at the DHD. Willow looked on as Dawn dialled Earth, and once the event horizon had formed she input her IDC.

"We've got a green light" said Dawn as she looked back at Joyce and held her hand.

"Daniel" said Willow, "after you."

"Ladies first" said Daniel.

"I know" grinned Willow, "that's why I asked you first."

Dawn laughed as she saw Willow run through the gate as she was being chased by Daniel. Dawn them walked up to the event horizon when Joyce stopped and turned around.

"Thank you, Jayden" said Joyce, "Our children finally have their older siblings, I got my daughters back.. and no, I'm going back home. I promise I'll come back every year to visit you. Thank you for everything."

"Mom?" said Dawn.

"Let's finally go home, sweetie" said Joyce as the both of them stepped through the Stargate.

TBC.

 


	97. Shopping and a Talk

**Briefing Room, SGC, 1300 hours, 1 hour after return from Edina.**

Willow was standing at the window overlooking the Stargate, waiting for everyone to come in so that she could debrief them on exactly what happened. She remembered that Colonel Carter was the first to greet her once she got back to the SGC. She told Willow that she was surprised when Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell filed their reports with their take on what had happened out in space, that she needed to hear everything from the redhead. Willow had told her that it was going to be one heck of a story.

Slowly, she shifted her eyes from the Stargate to her now completely healed right arms as she flexed it, and moved it around which now pain or stings. Once she got back, Dr. Lam ordered her to the infirmary for a new scan and was told immediately that all the muscles, tendons and bone had been healed. The doctor then slowly removed the sling and broke the cast, much to Willow's silent cheer. As she looked at the palm and them the back of her hand, she made it into a fist and looked at the impressions the small bones made on the underside of the skin before she heard voices from behind her.

Turning around, she saw Faith walking towards the briefing room with Colonel Carter while they were laughing about something. Looking at Faith, at how she laughed, at how her hair bounced as she walked next to the Colonel, at her smile at what the Colonel had said; Willow remembered the promise she made just before she punched through the satellite.

'That's definitely going to happen' thought Willow to herself as she saw Faith looking at her and gave a wide smile. Willow returned the smile as she saw Colonel Carter give Faith a a small push on her back as the brunette Slayer ran towards the redhead just before she gave Willow a tight hug.

"Hey" whispered Willow into Faith's ear just as Colonel Carter walked into the briefing room grinning at what she was seeing, "you alright?"

"Yeah" said Faith as she released Willow and stepped back, but not before punching Willow's left arm.

"Hey" said the redhead as she rubbed her upper arm, "what was that for?"

"For doing one of the most dumbest, most idiotic, and most harebrained things I ever seen anyone do" said Faith as she stood in front of the redhead with her hands resting on her own hips, "and no, that doesn't include going onto another reality to save a version of Dawn."

Willow glanced at Colonel Carter who was trying her best to hide a smile, and the redhead could tell that she was supporting Faith on this.

"You're right" said Willow softly as she rubbed her arm, "it was a stupid thing to do, but I had to try something."

"Red" said Faith softly, "worse to worse; the Prometheus would have been destroyed."

"Colonel Pendergast could have gotten everyone off the ship, Willow" said Colonel Carter as she stepped towards the two women, "if you had been unsuccessful.. then we would have lost you to a needless death."

"Sorry" said Willow as she looked at Faith and then at the Colonel, "I didn't mean to worry you guys, I admit that I wasn't sure that it would have worked… but in the end it did. And most of the crew survived."

"You worried all of us" said Faith.

_Faith: "You worried me. Don't ever do anything like that again, we'll be having a long conversation once we get home."_

_Willow: "But…"_

_Faith: "When we get home, Red."_

"I'm sorry" said Willow as she looked at Faith, and then at the Colonel.

_Willow: "I really mean that."_

_Faith: "I know."_

Faith then gave the redhead another tight hug and quickly stepped back just as General Landry, and the rest of SG1 walked up the stairs and onto the briefing room floor.

"Major" said General Landry, "glad to have you back safe and sound."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow as she nodded her head, "glad to be back safe and sound."

"Has your arm been healed fully, Willow Rosenberg?" asked Teal'c.

"Yea" said the redhead as she moved her arm about, "as good as new."

Teal'c smiled and bowed his head before the General asked everyone to take their seats. Willow took her regular seat in between Colonel Carter and Faith, while Colonel Mitchell sat directly across from Colonel Carter, with Daniel and Teal'c next to him; and as usual, General Landry was at the head of the table.

"Major" said the General, "I've read your report."

"Interesting reading" said Colonel Mitchell, "another aspect of your abilities? Super Strength?"

"No, sir" said Willow as she leaned forward, "I mean it's not like Faith's or Buffy's, their strength is natural… or preternatural. Mine is just like any ordinary human's."

"So you used your telekinesis is a different way?" said Daniel.

"Yea" said Willow, "it was what I wanted to try when Teal'c and I have our regular sparring sessions."

"But it was never successful" said Teal'c as Willow nodded her head.

"I don't get it" said Faith as she leaned forward and looked at Willow, "then how is it that during our training sessions, you have that telekinetic field around you?"

"I have no idea" said Willow, "I really don't, maybe I subconsciously activate it? Maybe because I know that any hit you give me could potentially kill me.. maybe that's why I create a field without knowing how. Umm… no offence Teal'c."

"No offense has been taken" said Teal'c as he bowed his head, "however, it is a useful ability to have when in hand to hand combat."

"Agreed" said Colonel Mitchell as he leaned back on his chair, "so you had to concentrate your telekinesis into your arm."

"Yes" said Willow, "reinforcing my muscles, bones, tendons… basically everything. I then used my telekinesis to ram my hand through the metal skin, and into the satellite itself. But pouring that much power into my arm isn't something that I'm used to… I mean yes it succeeded but…"

"It also damaged your body" said Teal'c as he looked at Willow, "reinforcing your arm with that much power had a detrimental effect as well."

"Yea" said Willow, "it caused my muscles to tear, and my bones to break."

"May I suggest you don't do that again, Major?" asked the General.

"I concur, sir" said Willow, "at least until I get used to it, if work on it… I think I can do it at will. At the satellite, I needed a lot of concentration."

"Be careful" said General Landry, "we need everyone in top shape."

"Agreed, Sir" said Willow nodding her head.

"Colonel" said the General as he looked at Colonel Carter, "the satellite? Can we learn anything from it?"

"Sir" said Colonel Carter, "even from the data transmitted from the Prometheus, we still don't know how the beam pierced the Asgard shields, I've sent a copy to Thor and Kvasir. They said that they'll get back to us once they've reviewed the data for any shield upgrades."

"It cut through the shield like it wasn't there, Carter" said Colonel Mitchell, "and if the second shot didn't destroy the ship, a third would have."

"Which is why I immediately sent the data the Prometheus collected to the Asgard" said Colonel Carter, "the Ori would be coming after them as well, so they need to upgraded their shields."

"Will our weapons cut through their shields?" asked General Landry.

"The Prometheus fired Naquada enhanced missiles" said Faith, "they didn't even affect the shield. We couldn't even try the railguns since they were disabled after the first strike."

"The weapon is extremely effective" said Teal'c, "we have underestimated the military might of the Ori."

"No kidding" said Colonel Mitchell.

"Ummm…" said Willow as she held her hand up. She waited for the General's nod to speak, "Sir, I left something out in the report, something that if it were read by the wrong people… well….. they may try to use me in not so, shall we say, ethical ways."

"Such as?" asked General Landry.

"Traversing alternate realities" said Willow as everyone, including Faith and Colonel Carter looked at her in shock.

"Explain" said General Landry as he leaned forward and placed his hands on the table.

"After I had released my bio-electrical ability into the satellite" said Willow, "I was unconscious…. As you know it takes fifteen seconds to lose consciousness in a vacuum without any pressure, or oxygen."

"Yes" said General Landry.

"Well" said Willow, "the last thing I remembered was floating before I lost consciousness, and then I found myself in Buffy's house."

"Excuse me?" said Colonel Carter as her eyes opened wide, "Buffy's house?"

"Not the one here" said Willow, "that alternate reality."

"The one you went to the first time?" asked Colonel Mitchell, "or the one where you and Faith went to rescue Dawn."

"Well" said Faith, "technically Red went there to rescue Dawn, and I went there to rescue the both of them."

"Which you did" said Willow with a grin.

"Major?" said the General.

"Sorry Sir" said Willow sheepishly, "anyway, I found myself in their living room, looking at Tara who screamed… actually Xander screamed like a girl. Anyway, my alternate and Mrs. Summers ran out of the kitchen and saw me."

"Without a mirror?" asked Daniel, "is that even possible?"

"I'm thinking that happened maybe because I was near death at the time" said Willow as she looked at Daniel, "I think I was out there for almost a minute by then, so I guess I must have thought about my alternate self and how she was doing… and to warn them."

Upon hearing Willow explain how she may have traversed to another reality while near death, he leaned back deep in thought before he suddenly sat up again, and looked around the table excitedly.

"It's possible" said Daniel excitedly, "it is possible."

"Dr. Jackson?" asked General Landry as he looked at the excited archaeologist.

"Sir" said Daniel, "what Willow said is entirely possible, and that ability should be kept secret… just between all of us at this table."

"But without a mirror…" said Colonel Mitchell as Daniel interrupted him.

"Many cultures believe that when you go into a state of deep sleep" said Daniel, "that the soul is free to wander around. It is even possible for the soul to enter into another reality, or dimension. They believe that the soul is linked by an invisible chain or thread to the body, so that when it's time to awaken from a deep, REM sleep… the soul knows that it's time to head home, as it were."

"Daniel" said Faith…

"Have you ever had these strange vivid dreams?" asked Daniel as he looked at everyone around him, "I mean that you know that you're you, but everything else is different? Maybe you're in a different life, or you're with different people… or you…. well, you know what I mean. I think something like that happened to Willow. She was near death and, what some would call her soul, went… well, wandering around and ended up in the other reality."

"And she felt herself getting beamed onto the Prometheus and being immediately operated on" said Faith, "that brought her back to this reality."

"Is that what you're saying, Daniel?" asked Willow.

"Yes" said Daniel, "I mean most cultures in the world share a variation of that belief, and it just happened to you. It's pretty amazing actually."

"Cool" said Willow as she grinned at Faith, and then at the others.

"Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c, "while I have no doubt that such an ability is useful, I would recommend against performing it again due to its inherent dangers."

"I agree with you there, Teal'c" said Willow.

"Have you been able to warn your alternate self about the Ori?" asked Teal'c as Willow nodded.

"Yes, and told them the address for Edina just in case" said Willow as she nodded her head, "but I didn't have time to explain everything because by then I was beamed back onto the Prometheus."

"You think they took the warning to heart?" asked Colonel Carter.

"I sure hope so ma'am" said Willow, "I gave them a brief take on what was going on in this reality."

"You mean the fact that we're getting our asses handed to us?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"Yes, Sir" said Willow, "maybe they'll listen to the warning. It's up to my duplicate and the others to decide what they wanna do."

"True" said General Landry, "hopefully with that warning, they won't have the same problems we're having here."

"I think she was right in not putting this on her report" said Faith, "if some of the blowhards at the IOA read that she could go to another reality if she was near death.. than they could take advantage of that. Don't get me wrong, I think Woolsey's alright… it's the others I don't see doing anything good with ability like that."

"Colonels?" asked the General as he looked at both Colonel Mitchell and Carter, "you agree?"

"I'd be more worried about it getting out to the Trust" said Colonel Mitchell, "and since we know that Ba'al is on Earth somewhere, and his clones are running around the galaxy."

"Very well" said the General as he looked back at Willow, "is there anything else that we need to know about?"

"No" said Willow confidently as she looked over at General Landry, while at the same time she remembered that there was one thing she never mentioned in her original report of the time she went through the quantum mirror the first time; the time she went to save the Dawn from the other reality. She never mentioned the marriage of that reality's Dr. Carter and General O'Neill and their daughter, Grace. She never mentioned them in case the report went to the NID or into anyone else's hands who could accuse this reality's General O'Neill and Colonel Carter of having an illicit relationship, thus ruining both of their careers, "No, sir… I don't have anything else to reveal."

"Alright then" said General Landry as he stood up, prompting the military personnel on SG1 to stand as well, "I agree with the Major that this will be left out of the report, however I will inform General O'Neill verbally about the conversation we just had. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir" said Willow.

"Mrs. Summers?" asked the General as he looked at Colonel Carter.

"She's at Willow and Faith's house, Sir" said Colonel Carter, "Dawn drove them home."

"Very well" said the General before he turned and walked into his office, "everyone dismissed, and get some rest."

"Yes, sir" said Colonel Carter Colonel Mitchell and Willow as the General closed his door.

"So" said Colonel Mitchell as he rubbed his hands together, "dinner? O'Malley's at 1700?"

"Sorry, Sir" said Willow, "Mrs. Summers is at the house, so me, Dawn and Faith should probably take her and the kids shopping at the mall. Plus we, as their aunts, need to get them something cool."

"Maybe a Playstation?" said Colonel Carter.

"I was thinking Lego bricks" said Faith.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to have them view the Lion King DVD" said Teal'c as everyone looked at him as he smiled with a twinkle in his eye, "I was told by Sergeant Siler that his children enjoyed the movie. It is why I only recently purchased the DVD, but did not have the chance to watch it."

"Teal'c" said Colonel Carter, "Really? the Lion King? You'll be humming that song for days."

"Oh God" said Daniel as he put his hand up, "can I get out of this?"

"No" said Colonel Mitchell and Willow.

"How about we get some Chinese food for the adults, some burgers for the kids?" said Faith, "in the meantime we'll go have the shopping trip where me, their soon to be favourite aunt will be getting them a Playstation."

"Hey" said Willow, "I thought I was gonna be the favourite aunt."

"Too slow" said a grinning Faith, "you can get them the Lego."

"Fine" huffed Willow.

"I shall bring the DVD of the Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, and Star Wars" said Teal'c as he gave a small bow.

"Fine" said Colonel Mitchell, "now that we're all agreed, how about we meet at the Major's place at 2000?"

"It's cool" said Faith as the group started to walk towards the hallway, when Willow suddenly stopped at the General's door and leaned in, her ear against the door.

_Willow: "Hey, guys!"_

At Willow's mental shout, SG1 stopped and watched as a grinning Willow leaned close to the General's office door and grinned. Curious as to what was going on, Colonel Mitchell walked to the door and placed his ear to the door and grinned as well. This was followed by Faith, Colonel Carter, Daniel and then Teal'c who took turns listening and grinning to themselves as they heard General Landry humming 'Hakuna Matata' from the Lion King.

Everyone tried not to laugh when the door suddenly opened and the General looked at the small crowd that made up SG1, who suddenly acted as if they were just milling around in the hallway outside his door.

"Sir" said Colonel Mitchell, "didn't see you there, we were just….."

"Major" said General Landry as he looked at Willow, "if you really want to torture Mrs. Harris, and Miss Summers… get the children the Beauty and the Beast Sing-A-Long DVD… General Hammond's been tortured by that ever since he gave it to his grandkids."

"Thanks for the idea, Sir" said Willow.

"And make sure you get the giant Lego tub" said General Landry, "you'll be the cool aunt for sure."

"Cool" said Willow with a smiled as she nudged Faith, "thanks, Sir."

"Now" said the General as he looked at SG1, "get out of the hallway, and go home."

**The Girls' House, 2200 hours.**

The night had gone on without a hitch; once the girls had returned home, they took Joyce and the kids, along with Dawn for a shopping trip at the mall where Rose had clung tightly to Dawn's neck while looking at all the people mulling about their day. Jay, on the other hand was keeping Joyce busy by running in and out of every store he could find excitedly. Eventually, the small group had broken up with Dawn taking Rose to get some accessories for the little girl, and Willow having taken Jay inside a toy store he was looking into. While the groups were doing their own things, Joyce and Faith were exiting one of the many chain coffee stores carrying a large cup for themselves and sat down at one of the benches outside.

"It's all so different" said Joyce as she looked at the bright lights all around her from the shops, the people going about their day, family's going in and out of the shops, "it still feels unbelievable."

"Ten years will do that" said Faith as she took a sip of her coffee, "Sunnydale's still the same, but then again… it's different."

"I'm afraid, Faith" said Joyce as she leaned forward, "I'm afraid of what kind of a life Jay and Rose will have in Sunnydale, the monsters… the vampires…. I mean if I had known then that Buffy was a Slayer, then I may never have moved there. Am I doing the right thing in bringing Jay and Rose back home?"

"Mrs. Summers" said Faith, "you know that those things are everywhere….. so nowhere is really safe. But Sunnydale is safer than before, you have B and the Potentials patrolling every night, the police force is competent now after the NID and FBI helped to clean it up and, although you have the occasional vampire attack or apocalypse… it's not so bad there. From what I heard, people are actually moving into town more than those who are moving out."

"Guess they have more tolerance for the supernatural now?" asked Joyce.

"Yeah" said Faith, "thanks to all those so called reality shows on the stuff. You should see the few that Sunnydale was featured in. Talk of ghosts, vampires and demons brought about weirdo's and supernatural enthusiasts to the city, even an outfit called 'Ghostfacers' or something. Others moved in to prove that all of that was just a publicity stunt, but either way it worked… Sunnydale's on the map but not for having the highest number of murders, instead it's for being one of the most active supernatural hot zones."

"And that's what I worry about" said Joyce, "things on Edina were simple… no vampires, no monsters… just live a life. I know that was different, but now I have to get used to life back here on Earth."

"You have Buffy and the others to help you" said Faith as she held Joyce's hand, "Red and I will be there too."

"Oh God" said Joyce as she sat up and looked at Faith worried, "what will I do for work? I mean, I used to teach on Edina but to do that here…. oh dear… do I still even have my gallery? Is it…. I mean…. I have so many things to think about now… especially for Jay and Rose."

"Breathe, Mrs. S" smiled Faith as she held on to Joyce's hand tightly, "as far as I know, Buffy never sold your gallery. I guess she couldn't part with it, and when she created the Council she kept it as one of its properties. After the council fell, the government took over everything and it was eventually transferred to the BPRI. But I think it's empty though, no one's held an exhibit there since… well, since you died."

"Right" said Joyce as she shook her head, "well, the gallery is still there, I can work with that. Now I have to think about enrolling those two in school… that's going to be really exciting."

"Shouldn't be a problem" said Faith, "heard the new Principal is pretty cool and all. His name's Robin something or other. B said she met him during some poltergeist incident in the basement."

"Mother, mother!" shouted Jay as he ran over to Joyce, followed closely by Willow who was carrying two bags with her, "look what Aunt Willow got me."

"Willow?" asked Joyce as Willow sat down next to Faith and handed both of the bags to the older blonde. She looked into both the bags, and then looked back up at a grinning Willow, "a Lego Death Star, a Lego Millennium Falcon and a large tub of Lego? Really?"

"Hey" said Willow, "it's fun."

"True" said Faith as she nodded her head, "I bought the Death Star for myself last month, haven't finished it yet though."

"You didn't have to, you know" said Joyce as she looked at both Faith and Willow as she put the bags next to Jay who was looking at the boxes excitedly.

"We're competing for favourite aunt" said Faith as she grinned at Willow, "speaking of which."

"You gotta go get it?" asked Willow as she nudged Faith.

"Yeah" said Faith, "got a surprise too."

"Alright" replied Willow as Faith got up and ran towards the escalators.

"Where's she going?" asked Joyce as she saw Faith running up the escalator before she made a left turn at full speed.

"Her gift" said Willow as she waved at Dawn who still had Rose in her arms.

"Willow" said Joyce, "you guys don't have to do all this, really."

"Mrs. Summers" said Willow, "it's not every day that we have someone return from the grave… wait.. scratch that… it's not every day that we have…. You know what… we're just happy to do it."

"Mom" said Dawn as she sat down next to Joyce, "where did Faith run off to?"

"Willow said something about a gift" said Joyce as she took Rose from Dawn's arms, "hey kiddo, what did your older sister get you?"

"Check it out, mom" said Dawn as she handed Joyce the small bag filled with accessories of all shapes and sizes, "she liked everything… so yeah… I got everything."

"Wow" said Joyce as she looked at a grinning Rose, "did you try them on?"

"Yes" said Rose as she vigorously nodded her head, "Dawn said I looked cute."

"You do" grinned Dawn as she looked at Rose before she looked at Jay, "hey Jay, what did Willow get you?"

"Something called Lego" said Jay.

"Neat" replied Dawn before she looked up when she noticed a grinning Faith walking towards them carrying two large bags.

"Hey" said Dawn as Faith placed one of the bags on the table and another next to a surprised Willow, "what did you get the munchkins?"

"Oh something cool that eventually every kid, old or young, will want" said Faith as Dawn stood up and looked into the bag.

"You're kidding me" said Dawn as she pulled the bag down to reveal a large blue box inside, "this is the latest one isn't it? And four controllers?"

"Faith" said Joyce as Jay and Rose looked on excitedly at the picture of the console on the box, "you didn't have to."

"Nah" said Faith, "think of it as an early Christmas present, well… seven months early… but still."

"How come you got two?" asked Willow.

"Well" said Faith as she grinned at Willow, "you've always said we need to do better things than movies and poker on team nights."

"No way" said an excited Willow as she opened the bag to find the same box, four controllers and two games, "sweet. But now they'll wanna come to our house for team nights."

"Good" said Faith as she rubbed her hands together and grinned, "I'm planning on challenging Cam and the Big Guy on C.O.D."

"Nice" laughed Willow as she saw Dawn take out three games.

"C.O.D, really?" said Dawn as she glanced at Rose and Jay, and a confused Joyce who gave Willow and Dawn a disapproving head shake once Dawn explained to her what the game was about, "you trying to corrupt my younger brother and sister?"

"No" said Faith shaking her head, "the racing ones are for them, the other one's for anyone at the Summers household who wants to challenge us for a online massacre."

"Oh" said Dawn grinning, "you know Buffy's not gonna be happy about this, Xander'll be spending late nights playing C.O.D. Kennedy, Vi and Rona too, probably."

"Yep" said Faith with a grin, "but you're missing a DVD inside there."

"What DV…. No… no.. no.." said Dawn as she took out the 'Beauty and the Beast Sing-A-Long' DVD, "Buffy's definitely gonna kill you…. so will Xander and Kennedy. Tara will probably be alright with it."

"We'll risk it" laughed Willow before taking out the 'Lion King' and the normal 'Beauty and the Beast DVD' and handing them to Joyce. She looked at the cases, and then told Jay and Rose that she took Buffy and Dawn to watch the movies in the theaters several years ago. And it made the two children smile at their mother..

The group had spent a few hours at the mall with Dawn taking Joyce away into one of the stores, before the finally headed back to the house. It was a few hours later that SG1 had arrived with Chinese food for the adults, and burgers and fries for both Jay and Rose who hungrily ate their fill. It was Colonel Mitchell who was the most excited of all about the PlayStation and made a decree that from that moment on, all SG1 team nights will be held in the house of the three young women.

"Sir" said Willow as she noticed the Colonel getting antsy, "you're more than welcome to set it up, but we promised Jay and Rose some 'Lion King'."

"It's ok by me" said an excited Colonel Mitchell as he ran over to the box, opened it, and started to hook up the system to Willow's TV.

It was already 2200 hours when Willow slipped out the main door as everyone was watching the second movie, Beauty and the Beast, with Jay and Rose sitting transfixed in front of the TV as they sat on Dawn and Joyce's lap respectively. As Willow silently opened the front door, she saw Faith sitting next to Daniel and Teal'c on the couch, while Colonel Carter lay down on the bean bag chair they bought last month and Colonel Mitchell was lying on the carpeted floor with his eyes closed.

Smiling at the scene before her, Willow walked out of the house and closed the door quietly before she walked around the back of the house and climbed the ladder up to the observation deck. Pulling up on the chairs, she made her way to the telescope and looked through the lens before she silently sat on the wooden floor and simply looked up at the stars that sparkled in the sky. She and the others were informed a few hours ago that the Prometheus had made it back to Earth and that the Odyssey was going back to Tegalus to search for more survivors. An hour after that message, they were told that one of the Ha'tak vessels sent by the High Council to the planet managed to pick up another two hundred refugees from both Rand and Caledonia, and they were being taken to Edina.

'General O'Neill and Woolsey are going to have headaches' thought Willow to herself as she leaned back against the sides of the observation deck and brought her head back, 'we need this quiet, a quiet to gather ourselves and think.'

As Willow closed her eyes for a little while, she heard the door close again and smiled when she recognized the feeling she was getting. She smiled as Faith slowly climbed the ladder and then she walked onto the observation deck and silently sat next to the redhead. After a few minutes, Willow put her head on the brunette's shoulder and sighed.

"I'm sorry" said Willow softly, "I never meant to worry you, or the others you know."

"Yeah" said Faith as she lay her head on Willow's, "it was just a shock, seeing you transported out into open space. I had no idea if you'd survive or…."

"Just don't do anything like that again?" said Faith as she gently cupped Willow's face and brought it up, "never do anything like that again. You're one of the smartest people I know, I'm sure you have an idea for a short term survival suit that people can get in it within minutes. You know, in case you.. or anyone else has to do something like that."

"Colonel Carter has some ideas, I think" said Willow softly, "but we'll come up with something."

"Good" said Faith as she kissed Willow.

"I'm sorry" said Willow as Faith broke the kiss, "Listen, I made myself a promise."

"Oh?" said Faith as she caressed Willow's cheek, "what was the promise?"

"That if I survived" said Willow, "I make sure we get married at the Academy, because you deserve something spectacular."

"Red" said Faith, "as long as it's with you, anything is spectacular. How about we just go for the simple ceremony at the cabin? I don't need anything big.. unless you want it."

"No" said Willow, "it's just that… well, I survived and…"

"It's ok" said Faith as she gave Willow a deep kiss as she pushed her gently down onto the deck floor, "it's us, what could be more spectacular."

"You know" said Willow as she flipped Faith over until the redhead was on top, "I still haven't shown how sorry I am."

"You naughty girl" said Faith softly as Willow ran her hand under Faith's shirt, and along her back, "you know that the others are just downstairs, right?"

"They're busy watching the movie" said Willow as she leaned down and kissed Faith's neck before she bit her ear lobe which made the brunette Slayer yelp loudly before covering her mouth with her hands, making Willow laugh.

"Hey" said Faith as she looked up at Willow, "they could hear us, you do remember why Dawn has to wear those noise cancelling headphones that Dr. Lee developed right?"

"Let's make it a challenge" said Willow as she pecked Faith's lips and then her cheeks, "how about we see how quiet we could be. I promise no powers."

"Red" said Faith as she flipped Willow under her and smiled as she looked down at the grinning redhead, "I like being on top."

"So do I" said Willow, "but, I'll let you have this one."

"You'll let me?" smirked Faith as she raised an eyebrow, "You'll… let.. me?"

"Oh yea" said Willow as she pulled Faith down and kissed her deeply. The two of them were simply kissing each other with hands from both women going all over each other when Willow suddenly stopped.

"Red?" asked Faith who was breathing heavily, "just so you know, I didn't make a sound… although you were about to."

"It's not that" said a panting Willow whose face was flushed as she looked up at Faith while she rubbed Faith's back, "I really was scared that I'd never come back, but I hope you understand why I did what I did."

"I understand" said Faith softly as she gently cupped Willow's cheek, "I was even more horrified when I saw the flash of light that deposited you outside, then we saw that beam coming towards the ship. I thought that was the end for us; I thought that was the end of you. I was afraid that that beam would have destroyed the ship, and then you'd be left alone out there. Couldn't you just have disabled it from in the ship? I mean you know, crushed it... or pushed it into he gravity of the planet so that it could burn up in the atmosphere?"

"It was too large" said Willow, "and I'm not that powerful that I could simply crush a large satellite with my mind. I mean I wish I was 'cause you know that would be so cool, but it's out of my abilities. As for pushing it into the atmosphere? I don't know... it could have worked but we would have wasted time in trying something like that. In case it never succeeded, the Prometheus could have been destroyed. I made a gamble, Faith... and I swear to you... I really do.. I'll make this promise."

"Which is?" asked Faith.

"I promise I wouldn't do something like that again" said Willow as she looked into Faith's eyes.

"But if you do" said Faith as she gently lay her head on Willow's chest, "just let me know before you do? You know, even a telepathic shout would suffice. The only reason why I know about it in the Prometheus was because you were thinking about it too much and I 'heard' your calculations through our link."

"I will" said Willow as she ran her hand through Faith's hair, "I promise I will."

Faith slowly closed her eyes as she lay on Willow's chest as it moved up and down due to the redhead's breathing. The brunette Slayer gave herself as small smile as she fell asleep with her arms around Willow's waist, and her head of the redhead's chest while listening to her heartbeat. Willow smiled as she felt Faith's steady breath on her chest while she looked up at the sky that was glittering with stars. She knew that the others were going to continue with the movie, and then Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c would play some games. In the meantime, Willow just wanted to close her eyes and stay on the observation deck with the person she loved. She knew in her heart that times such as this would be rarer and rarer as time went on.

It was an hour and a half later that the movie ended with Joyce carrying the sleepy Jay, and Dawn was carrying the already sleepy Rose up to the guest room. Joyce remembered that when they first got into the house, both Jay and Rose had easily taken to the guest room without any fuss as they usually would on Edina when they went to visit, and stay with, friends in another village. Oddly enough, even Joyce had felt a sense of calm when she walked into that room the first time. Even now, as she put Jay down on the bed next to her sister, she felt a sense of serenity within the room.

"Dawn?" said Joyce as she looked at her younger daughter, "do you feel that?"

"What mom?" asked Dawn as she took a blanket out of the closet and put it over Jay and Rose.

"The room" said Joyce, "I mean, it's as if there's a calmness about this room… something I haven't felt in yours or Willow and Faith's."

"Really?" asked Dawn who was genuinely confused, "I don't feel anything mom."

"Strange" said Joyce as she and Dawn turned on the nightlight and closed the door halfway through, before turning off the main light. She then looked at the yawning Dawn and told her to get some sleep. After Joyce kissed Dawn's cheek, she then walked back to the living room where she saw Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c clearing the coffee table while Daniel was asleep on the couch.

"Ma'am" said Colonel Mitchell as he and Teal'c put the trash into a large plastic bag, "it's time we set off, we have a long day tomorrow."

"You're more than welcome to use the new console" said Joyce as she motioned towards the Playstation.

"It would be inappropriate as your children are asleep" said Teal'c, "we would not want to awaken them when Colonel Mitchell is in loud disagreement with me after I defeat him in virtual combat."

"Hey" said the Colonel as he looked at Teal'c, "did you just… no, you didn't.."

"I think he did" said Colonel Carter as she walked up behind Joyce and stood next to the older blonde.

"Next week then" said Colonel Mitchell as he turned and looked at Teal'c as he gave the younger man a small bow, "me and Faith, against you and the Major."

"Very well" said Teal'c.

"Speaking of Willow" said Joyce as she looked around, and was unable to find Willow or Faith anywhere, "where is she?"

"I think they went to the observation deck" said Colonel Carter, "I'll go and check up on them, meanwhile the both of you should wake Daniel up. It's time we went home."

"Sure" said Colonel Mitchell as he and Teal'c went to wake up Daniel.

Colonel Carter then turned around and walked out of the house, together with Joyce. Once they were outside, the two women talked about their lives and their pregnancies. Joyce had told the Colonel as the walked towards the ladder, that having Buffy; the memory of having Dawn and the Jay and finally, Rose was, as she described it.. 'painful as hell' but that she wouldn't have it anyone way. Joyce told the Colonel that there was no way to describe the joy of having a child, but she then looked at the Colonel and told her that she should know that already. That she should know the joy of having her child growing inside her. The Colonel smiled as she rubbed her abdomen as they almost reached the ladder, which was when the Colonel stopped and held on to Joyce's hand.

"Colonel?" said Joyce as she turned around, "are you alright?"

"Please call me Sam, Mrs. Summers" said the Colonel as Joyce nodded her head.

"As long as you call be Joyce" she said as she looked at a worried look on the Colonel's face.

"I know it's a personal question" said the Colonel, "but… I mean… have you ever thought that maybe your husband… I mean marrying Buffy's father was a… I Mean."

"Was he the right one?" asked Joyce as the Colonel nodded.

"Yes" replied the Colonel.

"Well" said Joyce, "at that time he was. We loved Buffy, and later when the monks created Dawn and changed our memories, we loved her too. But, I guess we just drifted apart…. Maybe he wasn't the right one, but I'm not going to say that having Buffy and Dawn weren't right. They're the best thing that happened between us. But from what Dawn told me, he married his secretary and he's out living the life. And I'm living mine."

"I see" said the Colonel.

"You don't think you married the right one?" asked Joyce as she walked closer to the Colonel.

"I don't know" said Colonel Carter, "I love him, and I know he loves me… but sometimes he makes me what to….. argh!..."

"You mean shove him through the Stargate into a distant planet where he can never come back from?" asked Joyce with a smile.

"Yeah" said Colonel Carter as she covered her eyes and tried not to laugh, "but… I mean…"

"You love someone else?" said Joyce.

"We can't be together" said the Colonel as she wrapped her arms around herself, "I mean.. it wouldn't be right, and with our jobs being what they are…. Defending the planet comes first before anything else… well, except for my son or daughter; he or she will always come first. But a relationship between me and him can't happen."

"Is it Colonel Mitchell?" asked Joyce in a very low whisper as the Colonel shook her head vigorously.

"No.. no.. no.. no" said the Colonel, "no… Cam and I are just friends, and colleagues."

"Ah" said Joyce as she smiled at the Colonel, "I can tell you that having a baby changes everything… your husband may change once he or she is born."

"And if he doesn't?" asked the Colonel.

"I had to divorce Hank" said Joyce, "I found out that he was unfaithful, and we divorced. It was hard on the kids… but eventually they took to Rupert as a father figure. Hank became the very definition of a deadbeat dad, and I moved on… made new friends in Sunnydale.. met Brian… and then…"

"Kidnapped to Edina" said the Colonel as they got closer to the ladder.

"Yes, and met Jayden with whom I really did know was the right one, and had two beautiful children with him" replied Joyce as she climbed the ladder, followed by Colonel Carter.

As the both of them reached the top of the ladder and stepped onto the deck, the two women were smiling at the two young women who were sleeping on the wooden floor in each other's arms. The Colonel then quietly walked to one corner of the deck as Joyce looked on and took out a bundle from a compartment.

"Blanket?" whispered Joyce as the Colonel unfurled the blanket and placed it over the two girls.

"Yep" grinned the Colonel as she crouched down and made sure that the both of them were covered. She then kissed both Willow and Faith's foreheads before she stood up and pointed downwards to Joyce. Joyce nodded her head, understanding that Colonel Carter meant that they should be heading back down and letting Willow and Faith sleep. Colonel Carter was the one to get on the ladder first and climb down, followed by Joyce. Once they had reached the bottom of the ladder, Colonel Carter helped Joyce off and they slowly walked back to the front of the house.

"I think you'll make a wonderful mother" said Joyce as she smiled at the Colonel.

"Thanks" said the Colonel as they reached the front of the house where the other members of SG1 were waiting for them. Joyce had smiled at the yawning Daniel who had his hands in his pocket and was slightly shivering.

"Ma'am" said Colonel Mitchell, "thanks for having us tonight, but it's time that we left. You and the others should get some rest too. A Major Davis should be coming by tomorrow morning to give you, and Jay and Rose some new I.D's, passports, birth documents and such. You'll have some extra paperwork to fill out, and then you're free to return to Sunnydale or stay here or, well… go basically wherever you feel would be appropriate."

"I've already talked to Cordelia" said Joyce, "she said that they've been officially notified about my cover story, and that she'll provide any help I need to move back to Sunnydale. I was actually thinking about talking it easy for a week or so before getting back."

"That sounds like the reasonable thing to do" said Daniel.

"And if you require anything else, Joyce Summers" said Teal'c as he bowed his head in respect, "we are always here to aid you."

"Thank you" said Joyce as she bowed her head in respect as well, "I really can't do anything else, except give you all my thanks."

"Don't mention it" said Colonel Mitchell as he nodded towards his car, "I hope we'll see each other soon."

"We will" said Joyce as she saw the three men wave her goodbye before getting into the Colonel's car. Once they got in and started the engine, Colonel Carter gave Joyce her card and told Joyce to give her a call if she needed anything, or if she just wanted to talk. The Colonel told Joyce that the back of her card had Cassie's number, just in case. After Joyce nodded her head and hugged the Colonel, she watched as the younger blonde walked towards the car before getting into the back seat with Daniel. Joyce waved the group goodbye as the car reversed, and then drove off onto the main road.

Joyce then smiled to herself as she turned around and walked back into the house, and closed the door.

TBC.

 


	98. A Series of Events Leading to Doomsday

**Colonel Carter's Lab, six months later; 1100 hours.**

The team had just returned from a mission against the Lucien Alliance following a skirmish between SG1 and Ba'al when he tried to steal Stagnates so that he could restart the empire that he had lost thanks to the Jaffa rebellion. During that skirmish, the SGC had used Nerus again not only to locate Ba'al and the stolen Stargates, but to also introduce a virus into his mothership so that it would disable his shields and all primary systems.

That was done so that SG1 could beam into the ship, attach locator beacons onto the Stargates and their DHD's, then beam them off the mothership and onto the Ha'tak vessel. However one Stargate was destroyed when the Lucien Alliance, being one of the victims in this instance due to the theft of Stargates from many of their worlds, attacked the mothership which was controlled by his clones. At the last moment, Willow reprogrammed the final Stargate's DHD and dialled Earth just before the last few shot from the Lucien Alliance vessels destroyed the ship.

As they walked down the ramp and handed their weapons to the SF's, the team went to get checked out at the infirmary before they went their separate ways with the Colonel and Willow off to finish their reports on what happened with Ba'al and the Lucien Alliance, Faith went for a hot shower while Daniel went back to his lab. Teal'c went back to his quarters on base to perform some meditation rituals.

It was a few weeks later when Willow was in Colonel Carter's lab talking about the latest project that the both of them were leading simply known as 'Project Avalon'. Due to Colonel Carter's pregnancy, she was confined to certain areas of the base on the orders of Dr. Lam while Willow had gone to Area 51 to check the progress of the project, and to help in adjusting the shield generators for the newest F-302's. After the Tegalus incident, the Asgard had helped to upgrade the shields to better deflect the Ori weapons fire.

"Hey" said Colonel Carter as she looked up at Willow after she had returned from Area 51, "how was it?"

"It looks fantastic" grinned Willow as she sat across from the Colonel, "they've already finished installing the new liquid Naquadria generators you designed, and the hyperdrive has been installed, as well as the operating systems. Basically, it's ready to be tested. I've already done a systems check with Colonel Fields and his team at Area 51 and everything looks good. The weapons are a bit iffy at this point in time though."

"Those generators are risky though" said the Colonel as Willow nodded her head, "too much power, and they could just blow."

"But for the power generation we need?" said Willow, "that's the only thing that makes sense. We've already tested Naquada, but it's just not enough. How's that device you've been looking at for the past few months?"

Willow was referring to a device they had found in the Glastonbury Tor cavern that looked like a strange keyboard with Ancient scripts. Willow saw that the device was connected to a computer that was running a program the Colonel created to measure some electromagnetic fluctuations the device was giving off.

"Found anything about this device, ma'am?" asked Willow as she touched the grey coloured device.

"Nothing yet" said Colonel Carter, "Dr. Lee's supposed to be coming to help me in an hour, or so."

"You don't want my help, ma'am?" said Willow with a pout.

"Don't you have wedding plans?" asked the Colonel as she leaned back and rubbed her abdomen while smiling at Willow, "I didn't want to swamp you… I know how busy one can get."

"Yea" said Willow as she smiled, "and shouldn't you be heading home, ma'am?"

"Well" said the Colonel, "I'm on leave starting from tomorrow, so I need to show Bill what I've been doing with this device. And only then can I stay home for an extended leave in the knowledge that everything will be safe and sound."

"Colonel" said Willow as she leaned forwards, "I know that New Year's eve is supposed to be your due date and the wedding is on the end of January, so if you'd like we could get to changed to the end of February. I mean, I'd like for you to be there and maybe if we push the date, it would give you enough time to recover."

"Don't" said the Colonel as she looked down at her abdomen, "I'll make it. My little girl will be out by then and I would be alright too. Have your other family members said yes?"

"Out of twenty?" asked Willow, "only ten said they'll come, the others said that they don't approve of my new age lifestyle. And that's a direct quote."

"Sorry" said the Colonel, "and Faith?"

"She didn't ask anyone" said Willow, "she has a cousin in Boston, but they haven't talked to each other in a very long time. Faith doesn't want to ask her to come. She's just glad that General O'Neill will be by her side, giving her away."

"Buffy and the others?" asked Colonel Carter.

"Yep" smiled Willow, "they're coming too."

"They've already got their hotels booked" said Willow, "as does my family."

"Tickets to Paris?" grinned the Colonel.

"In my lab's safe" said Willow, "first class all the way."

"And Faith's birthday present?" asked the Colonel.

"Should be here soon" said Willow with a grin.

"But how come another one?" asked the Colonel grinning, "didn't you already get her that thing from Victoria Secrets?"

"Yea" said Willow, "but she got me two things for my birthday… so, I decided to get her something else too."

"I have to admit that I also want to know what you'll be doing with trinium" said the Colonel, "and the Asgard."

"Just needed their help creating her gift" said Willow.

"Oh" said the Colonel with a eyebrow raised, "and what would that be?"

"It's a surprise" said Willow laughing.

"True… hey I'm hungry.. wanna join me?" said Colonel Carter as she slowly got up from her chair, which made Willow run across the table and help her walk out the door, "Willow, I'm not an invalid you know."

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow nodding her head, "you're pregnant. And well, I'm kinda hungry too."

Just then, the klaxon's blared and Walter's voice came through the loudspeakers.

"Unscheduled off-world activation" he said.

"Go" said Colonel Carter as she put one hand on the wall of the hallway, "I'll be fine."

"Ma'am" said Willow as the Colonel motioned the redhead to run. Before she did, Willow turned as she saw an Airman rush past her and she called out to him.

"Ma'am?" said the Airman as he turned and ran towards Willow and the Colonel.

"Stay with Colonel Carter" said Willow as she raised her voice so that she could be heard over the klaxons, "take her wherever she needs to go."

"Willow" said the Colonel, "I'm fine."

"Airman" said Willow, "take her to the Mess Hall, make sure she eats. Go to the cook and tell him you're they to pick up the Colonel's order of the day. Understood?"

"Ye… yes, ma'am" said the Airman as he looked at Willow and then at the Colonel who was trying not to laugh.

"Remember what I said" said Willow as she ran towards the control room, "order of the day!"

"Yes, ma'am" said the Airman as he turned back towards Colonel Carter, "Ma'am, let me take you to the Mess Hall."

"Thanks" said Colonel Carter as she watched Willow run off towards the control room.

It took the redhead only a few minutes to reach the Control Room where Colonel Mitchell and Faith were already standing behind Walter.

"Sir, Faith" said Willow as she ran up the stairs, "what's up?"

"Hey Red" said Faith as Willow stood next to the brunette Slayer, "we just got in, Walter?"

"It's the Sodan" said Walter, "audio only."

"Colonel?" asked General Landry as he ran down the stairs with Teal'c, "what's going on?"

"It's the Sodan, Sir" said Colonel Mitchell as Jolan's voice came over the radio.

"This is Jolan of the Sodan" he said, "we request urgent assistance from Ath….. Major Willow of the Tau'ri."

Everyone looked at Willow who shrugged her shoulder before the General nodded his head. Willow then reached for the microphone and pressed a button on the side of the device so that she could transmit through the wormhole.

"Jolan" said Willow, "this is Major Willow from the SGC, what's going on?"

"It is my brother, Volnek" said Jolan as Willow looked back at Faith and Colonel Mitchell, "an illness has befallen him, Lord Haikon has requested your aid."

"Jolan, this is Colonel Mitchell. Are you saying that Volnek's the only one who's sick?"

"Yes" said Jolan, "we do not believe that this is the Prior Plague. We have administered the medication you gave us to combat the plague, but it is not working. Lord Haikon was told of Major Willow's healing abilities, he… I am asking for her aid."

"Stand by, Jolan" said Colonel Mitchell as he looked back at General Landry, "sir, this could be something else that the Prior's could be spreading. It would be worth it to take a look."

"Many off world team did report something about a 'Day of reckoning' that would soon befall the people who don't worship the Ori" said Faith, "maybe this is it?"

"We need more information" said the General as he turned towards Willow, "will you be able to heal him?"

"I'm not sure, sir" said Willow, "he said that this isn't the Prior Plague since only Volnek's the one who's sick. I can try… but I'll need to be there, obviously."

"General" said Faith, "Cam and I should go with Red; they know us pretty well over there."

"I'll have Dr. Lam and her team accompany you" said General Landry, "Prior's plague or not, I'm ordering full hazmat protocols."

"Sounds fair, sir" said Willow.

"Jolan" said Colonel Mitchell as he leaned into the microphone, "give us two hours."

"Very well" said Jolan, "we will be here at the Chappa'ai."

**Sodan Planet, 1400 hours.**

Since coming through the Stargate two hours ago, it had taken Dr. Lam about an hour for her team to gather blood samples from most of the population in the village. Once she and her large contingent of medical personnel had taken the blood, they returned to the SGC to conduct tests. She had even taken blood samples from Volnek who, upon Dr. Lam's orders, was isolated in a small home. When first encountering the sick Volnek, Willow and the others were shocked to see someone whose face was ashen, his eyes red and staring at them as he strained himself to tear through the strong robes that held him down onto the bed.

When they first laid their eyes on Volnek, Haikon had told them what happened. According to what Volnek had told him a few days ago, he went to a neighbouring world to acquire supplies for the village. On the way back to the Stargate, he encountered a Prior and was told that the Sodan had committed unforgivable treason against the Ori. Haikon continued on by saying that the Prior vowed a great ill would befall the village before he planted his staff into the ground and the crystal on the staff glowed a bright white light.

"Days passed without incident until he fell ill" said Haikon as Jolan looked on as another Sodan warrior placed a bag of ice on the growling Volnek's forehead, "he became irrational and incoherent. We isolated him and treated him with our best medicines but his condition worsened."

"How long?" asked Faith as they looked at Volnek who was snarling and growling at Dr. Lam as she took a sample of blood while three Sodan warriors held him down.

"Several days" said Haikon after the doctor got her sample and they headed out of the small home, "he became ill a day ago."

Later on that day, Colonel Mitchell, Willow and Faith were sitting across the table from Haikon in his home. Sitting next to Haikon was Volnek's brother, a very worried looking Jolan, as he asked Willow what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Jolan" said Willow, "I have no idea; you've seen what happened when I tried to heal him again just now."

"Nothing happened" said a very downcast Jolan.

"Usually my abilities work" said Willow, "but I do have to say something, he isn't broadcasting anything."

"What do you mean?" asked Haikon.

"Usually people would be thinking something" said Willow, "even if they know about my abilities, like you and Jolan, people would thing think about certain things like what they'll have for dinner.. or where they're planning to fight, or even what tactics they'll use when sparring. It's something that just happens and I can't help but 'hear' those thoughts. But from Volnek? There was nothing at all…. It's like his mind is static."

"What are you saying?" asked Haikon.

"Dr. Lam can confirm" said Willow, "but I think the Prior that he met on that other world may have done something irreversible to him which affected not just his body, but his mind as well."

"But" said Faith as she looked at Jolan, "like Red said, we need to wait for Dr. Lam's report."

All of a sudden, they heard a woman's bloodcurdling scream. Getting up as fast as possible, Haikon and Jolan followed by the three SG1 members ran down the stairs towards a woman who stumbled out of the small home that Volnek was being kept in.

"Lord Haikon!" shouted the woman as she shouted towards the leader of the village, "it's….."

Willow and the others looked on in shock as an orange plasma blast flew out of the small house and into the woman's chest before she fell onto the ground dead. After seeing even more plasma blasts shoot out of the house, Willow just managed to pull up a shield in front of a group of Sodan who were running away, some for cover while others were running towards a weapon's rack. Although she managed to put up a shield, it was still slightly too late as two more people were shot down.

"Haikon! Jolan! Weapons!" shouted Willow as she mentally grabbed two staff weapons from the weapons rack and flung them towards Haikon and Jolan. At the same time Willow, Faith and Colonel Mitchell brought their P90's up to their shoulder in preparation to fire.

"Major" said Haikon as the weapons fire from inside the home stopped after multiple hits to Willow's shields, "what has happened?"

"Still getting nothing" said Willow as she, and the others moved into combat positions waiting for whoever fired those shots to come out of the home.

"Sokan" shouted Haikon to another warrior, "take some Sodan with you and take the women and children into the forest until it is safe."

"But Lord Haikon" said Sokan, "you need more warriors here."

"I know" said Haikon, "tell half of the warriors to stay in the village and set up positions at every exit, they will need to kill whoever it….. no."

Haikon, Jolan and Sokan, along with SG1, looked on in shock as they watched Volnek walk out of the home and start firing again randomly. Immediately, Willow telekinetically pulled the staff weapon out of Volnek's hands and flung it towards the other end of the village. This action made Volnek, who looked wild and crazed, snarl at Willow.

"Did he just growl?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"I'd say so" said Faith as she glanced back as Sokan ran to some of the other warriors to relay Haikon's orders.

"Volnek, my brother" said Jolan as he walked past them with his hands away from his sides after he lay his weapon onto the ground, "this is not you, you are a Sodan warrior… you are not some mindless creature."

"Jolan!" shouted Faith, "get back… he's not…"

"Jolan!" shouted Haikon as Volnek ran up to the unarmed Jolan and scratched his neck, drawing blood before he grabbed Jolan and flung him onto the ground. At the same time, the leader of the Sodan saw Faith throw her P90 to Willow before she ran towards the fallen Jolan who was still looking in shock at his brother.

Jolan put his hands on his neck and saw that it was covered in blood, before he looked up and saw a grinning Volnek who licked the blood that was on his fingers.

"That's just gross" said Faith who ran up to Volnek as he swung a punch at her. Ducking the swinging fist, Faith elbowed the man's ribs before she gave him an uppercut with all of her strength that caused Volnek to be flung back where he landed on the ground with a thud. The Slayer then ran back to Jolan and helped him stand up, while at the same time keeping an eye on Volnek who was now staring at her while standing back up.

"How?" said a very surprised Jolan after he witnessed his brother getting thrown back so easily.

"I work out" said Faith as Volnek started to run towards them.

"Get down!" shouted Colonel Mitchell as Faith pushed Jolan to the ground and lay on him as Haikon, Willow, the Colonel and six other Sodan who had just arrived at Haikon's side started firing their weapons.

Faith looked over her shoulder as the P90 rounds ripped through Volnek's body, along with the staff weapon blasts until Volnek fell down onto the ground.

"Hold fire!" shouted Haikon as the Sodan stopped firing, along with Colonel Mitchell and Willow who put down the P90's she was firing earlier from either hand. She and Colonel Mitchell then ran towards Faith who was already getting up off Jolan, before helping the Sodan warrior to his feet.

"OK" said Faith as she panted while she looked at Willow and Colonel Mitchell, "what was that?"

"I don't… oh hell no…" said Willow as she looked past Faith and Jolan as Volnek slowly got up off the ground and growled at the small group.

"Ummm" said Colonel Mitchell as he raised his weapon, as did the others, "don't tell me… Zombie?"

"What is a zombie?" asked Haikon.

"The undead" said Willow as her eyes widened in realization, "of course… that's what it is."

"Major?" asked Colonel Mitchell as he aimed his P90 at Volnek who was looking at the people in front of him like a predator who's found his prey, "what are you talking about?"

"Sir, there was one time that Daniel and Dr. Lee got kidnapped in South America" said Willow as she raised her P90 after handing the other one back to Faith who aimed it at Volnek, "they were searching for an Ancient device."

"You mean the Tel'chak device?" asked Colonel Mitchell as Volnek ran towards them causing everyone to fire their weapons at the former Sodan warrior again.

"Tel'chak device?" asked Jolan as Volnek fell onto the ground again, "what is that? And how is that able to do this to my brother?"

"Jolan" said Willow, "I'm sorry but Volnek's dead, that device has the capability of animating dead tissue until… well, until it becomes like Volnek. The device heals injured tissue in a live human, but when that human or a humanoid is exposed for too long, it makes the person who's being healed into a zombie like creature. It's the same device that Anubis used to create his Kull warriors."

"You mean he's been dead for the past few days?" asked Haikon.

"Yes, at least slowly dying" said Willow, "the Prior must have done something to him, caused effects similar to that device. He's gone, and no matter how many times we shoot him… he'll come back up and attack us. Just shooting him with our P90's and the staff weapons would be an exercise in futility."

"What is to be done?" asked Jolan as Volnek started to run towards them again, this time Faith ran towards him and kicked him straight into his chest before launching a series of punches into his body that drove him backwards.

_Willow: "Can you keep him occupied?"_

_Faith: "How long?"_

_Willow: "Few seconds?"_

_Faith: "This guy's strong too and….."_

Willow looked on as Volnek punched Faith, before grabbing her collar and slamming her down onto the ground. Immediately getting up from the hit, Faith swept her leg through Volnek's, causing him to stumble over before she grabbed him and flung him towards the center training ring. After hitting the ground outside the ring, Volnek got up only to see Faith running towards him before she kicked him into the ring itself.

_Faith: "Whatever you have planned, be quick about it."_

"The only way to stop him" said Willow as she looked at Jolan, "is to make sure the body is destroyed entirely. I'm sorry."

"You have said that my brother is dead" said Jolan.

"Yes" said Willow.

"Then I would wish for him to know peace with the gods" said Jolan, "not as… this."

"C4" said Colonel Mitchell as he took out a block of the explosive from his vest, "we can use this to blow him up?"

"Remote detonator?" asked Willow.

"Remote detonator" said the Colonel nodding his head as he put all the components together to make the explosive before handing it to Willow, "now, how are we going to get it to him?"

"Faith!" said Willow as she telekinetically grabbed her combat knife, "Duck!"

Upon hearing Willow's shout, the brunette slayer gave one last kick to Volnek before she dropped onto the ground. Looking up she saw a knife stab into Volnek's abdomen like a guided missile before it cut up, and into him. Looking back at Willow, Faith saw something rising in the palm of her head before she gave Faith another telepathic shout.

_Willow: "Run! Run as fast as you can….. NOW!"_

Faith quickly got up and ran as fast as she could towards Willow as she saw an orange coloured object with something blinking on top just whizz by her head. Turning around, she saw the object get pushed into the deep gash made by the knife and she knew… she knew she had to run faster.

"Now!" shouted Faith when she reached Willow, and Colonel Mitchell pressed a button on a remote control like device. A second later, Faith and the others dropped onto the ground as an explosion from inside Volnek completely obliterated his entire body. All that was left was a small crater in the middle of the ring, and body parts everywhere.

**Daniel's Home, the next day, 1000 hours.**

After returning from the Sodan village a few hours later, Willow and the others were shocked to learn that both Colonel Carter and Daniel were missing from the base for sometime while they were gone. Teal'c had told them once they returned that it took a few hours before anyone discovered what really happened, and that was only when Daniel and the Colonel were found again.

During the subsequent briefing, Colonel Carter and Daniel said that the device they received from Glastonbury Tor was really a device made by the Ancient called Merlin. Daniel told them that Merlin had retaken human form so that he could build a device that had the capability to destroy any ascended being.

"Daniel" said Faith surprised, "are you sure? Any ascended being? Even the Ori?"

"Yes" said Daniel, "he created that device to push himself out of phase into another dimension so that he could work on it without bringing attention about what he was doing to the other Ancients."

"Is there a gate address?" asked General Landry.

"Yes, sir" said Colonel Carter, "I'll be sending the data we collected on Merlin's weapon to the Asgard, we're hoping that they'll able to make sense of what it really is before the device failed."

"What happened?" asked Faith.

"Dr. Lee made an error" said Teal'c, "we almost lost Colonel Carter and Daniel Jackson."

"Ah" said Willow as she nodded her head.

"Alright" said General Landry, "Colonel Carter, go home. If we have any problems on base, I believe that Major Rosenberg and the other scientists will be able to handle things. Dr. Jackson, Colonel Mitchell, Major Rosenberg, Teal'c and Faith are scheduled to go to that planet in two days. In the meantime, I want all of you rested up before we look for that weapon."

"Yes, sir" said Willow as she and the other military personnel stood up before going their separate ways.

Daniel stayed back in his lab reading up on what he found in several of his books was described as Arthur's Mantle. When the Colonel had first disappeared, Dr. Lee had told Dr. Jackson that he had detected Lepton radiation, the same type of radiation that placed Daniel out of phase with this dimension during the Crystal Skull encounter years ago. After discovering, and communicating with Colonel Carter through the device thanks to her pressing a button on the device from the other dimension, Daniel found that the device itself existed in both dimensions and that in the other dimension, the device was projecting a screen of Ancient script.

Daniel smiled when her recalled how Dr. Lee attempted to recreated what Colonel Carter had done, which only served to bring Daniel into the dimension that the Colonel was occupying as the pregnant woman smiled and waved at Daniel. It was Dr. Lee who called General Landry and Dawn to his lab to help in the retrieval of both Daniel and the Colonel. It was a few hours later that Daniel discovered a combination key that would bring them out of the dimension while Dawn tried to help him from the other side as the General did not want her to get stuck in the other dimension. Finally, Dr. lee pressed a button that severely drained the power from the device, leaving Daniel and Colonel Carter no choice but to use that key combination despite him wanting to read more about the stored information.

Soon after the briefing, Daniel finished his report and sent it along to General Landry just as his cell phone rang. Looking at the caller I.D, he smiled and connected the call.

"Hey Anya" said Daniel as he leaned on his work station, "wait… you're here? At my house?"

"Yes" said Anya as she vigorously nodded her head while she sat on the front stoop with two bags next to her, "I wanted to surprise you with a visit, but you're not home. Plus you asked me not to just teleport into the mountain since you guys could be doing some weird experiments that could throw my teleportation off."

"Give me" said Daniel as he looked at his wristwatch and walked out his door, "twenty minutes?"

"Sure" said Anya grinning into the phone, "I'll be waiting."

The next day, Anya woke up expecting Daniel to be right next to her still asleep. He had told her last night that they had a late briefing on some new device they had found, but didn't go further than that; and Anya didn't push further. Sitting up in bed, she saw that the light in the attached restroom was on and she saw a shadow under the door.

'There you are' thought Anya to herself as she got off the bed without making any noise, 'boy are you going to be punished, but in a good way.'

Anya took off her nightie and threw it onto the bed, she hadn't heard the shower go off earlier or else it would have woken her up then. She tiptoed to the door and thought about giving Daniel a surprise wake up call, before they took a shower together. Slowly opening the door, Anya saw that Daniel was looking at the mirror as he caressed his own face with a look of confusion, before he looked down his chest and grinned before he suddenly perked up and turned around. Taking this as her chance, Anya silently walked behind him am quickly put her arms around him with one caressing his chest and the other one travelling slowly down his body.

"You know" said Anya seductively into his ear, "I was hoping that we could…."

It was at that exact moment that Anya knew something was very wrong as Daniel's body tensed up, but she was hoping that Daniel was simply surprised by her appearance in the restroom with him.

"Anya?" squeaked Daniel as his voice reached a higher pitch than usual.

"Daniel?" asked Anya as she turned him around and looked at his eyes, "are you… alright? AHHH!"

Anya immediately grabbed the hanging blue bath towel that Daniel kept for her visits to his home. She used it to cover her body as she took a step back and tried to grab anything that could be used as a weapon.

"Who are you?" asked Anya as she grabbed a picture frame and held it up, ready to throw it at Daniel… or whoever or whatever was possessing him.

"Anya" said Daniel as he stretched out his hand in front of him defensively, "it's not what you think… I mean it is what I think you're thinking, that it's someone that's possessing Daniel."

"Demon" said Anya as she threw the picture frame at Daniel, who ducked, before she ran to the bed and reached under it. Ever since she and Daniel had started to date, the vengeance demon had told Daniel to keep holy water in his home an insurance policy of sorts. At first Daniel laughed it off, but then he saw how insistent Anya was when it came to things such as this and he complied. Anya helped Daniel keep some of the small bottles in several parts of his house, including under his bed and that was the bottle that she was going for.

"Anya" said Daniel as he ran naked out of the restroom, "it's me… it's…. whoa."

Daniel stopped as he saw Anya holding the bottle between her hands as she recited a spell. He watched as the liquid inside the bottle started to glow before Anya took off the bottle cap, and threw the liquid contents onto Daniels face and shouted, "Expel!"

Anya half expected the demon inside Daniel to start screaming, and the cursing Anya before leaving his body. But nothing happened and Anya looked around worriedly for another weapon to use as the next bottle of holy water was in the living room.

"You must be a powerful demon to cut through the protective spell around Daniel's home" said Anya as she remembered asking Tara for a protection spell to protect Daniel's home from any demonic attack. Tara had given Daniel four velvet pouches that were supposed to have been buried at the four corners of his home, which he had done with Anya accompanying him. Now it seemed to the vengeance demon that even that had failed.

'I need to call Willow' thought Anya to herself as she leaped onto the bed and reached for the phone on the other side.

"It's me, Vala!" shouted Daniel just as Anya put her hands on the phone. Anya had her eyes opened wide in surprise as she turned on the bed to face Daniel, "please, I need help… I'm in the Ori galaxy and we have a problem… a very big problem. I need to talk to Colonel Mitchell, or Major Rosenberg.. please."

"Oh boy" said a stunned Anya.

**The Girls House, 1020 hours.**

Dawn was sitting at the dining table drinking coffee and having pancakes while reading an email from Joyce, and another one from Jay and Rose. Ever since Joyce had returned from Edina, she slowly got back into the routine of her old life. She'd take Jay and Rose to school, before opening her new gallery in Sunnydale. Many of her old art dealer friends were surprised and shocked after hearing her cover story and the older blonde smiled when they heard about her having been in witness protection for witnessing a murder. Eventually, she re-established links while her old dealers and new ones. As the house had gotten crowded, Buffy and Xander eventually found a home down the street and moved in. Joyce had told Xander that he was always welcome to play the Playstation whenever he wanted which earned a grin from the younger man.

Dawn smiled at how fast they had agreed to a new tradition. They only recently had Thanksgiving at Buffy's home, while Christmas' would be spent at Joyce's. The brunette herself had signed up full time with the SGC a few days after Joyce returned to Sunnydale, much to Daniel's cheer and with Giles' and Buffy's blessing. A day after signing a new contract with Home World Security, she was officially on loan to the SGC and was one of the first to step into the Ancient outpost at Death Valley National Park. Utilizing a security system just like the one in Sunnydale, Dawn was able to access the main chamber thanks to her Ancient gene. Later, Hailey and Grogan, along with Riley in SG26 joined her in the large chamber that consisted of a chair control system and a console like the one in Sunnydale. Pressing the columns on the console made Dawn open her eyes wide in surprise as she looked at the screen in front of her. She just gave the SGC a massive pre-Christmas present of Ancient weapons research, sociological and cultural research carried out on various Gate addresses by the Ancients after they returned from Atlantis, and a full cache of Ancient drones that lay in silo's under the sand.

As for Tara, following her meeting with the Nox and subsequent talks with Kennedy, Cordelia and Angel, she joined in a consultant role with the SGC working with Daniel for two months out of the year while working on her healing abilities with help from the Nox. The rest of the time, she was with the BPRI and working with Joyce in her gallery thanks to her art history background.

As Dawn smiled to herself, she knew that she and the other Scoobies had only a few months left on their sentences and then they were finally free. She knew that even with the knowledge that they'd be free to do anything they wanted, the Scoobies would still remain in Sunnydale protecting the Hellmouth.

'At least now we have a lot of support' thought Dawn to herself as she stuffed the last pancake into her mouth just as the phone rang.

"'llo?" said Dawn with her mouth full of food.

"Dawn?" said Anya on the other line as she looked at Vala wearing Daniel's clothes, "are Willow and Faith awake?"

"No" said Dawn as she looked at the closed door to the master bedroom, "I think they're still asleep, what's up… and hey, how come you never told me you're coming by?"

"Vala's in Daniel" said Anya.

"Say what?" said Dawn in surprise with her mouth hanging open, "Vala as in the same Vala stuck in the Ori galaxy? That Vala?"

"Yes" said Anya, "I'm taking him… her… to the SGC, she said she needs to talk to Colonel Mitchell and the General… can you wake up Willow and Faith?"

"Yea" said Dawn as she ran to Willow and Faith's room and pounded on the wooden door, "you go, we'll be there."

"Willow!" shouted Dawn as she disconnected the call, "Faith! Wake up, it's urgent."

"Pipsqueek" said a groggy Faith as she opened the door while rubbing her eyes, "this better be the end of the world or else I swear to God that…."

"It's Vala" said Dawn before Faith could finish her sentence as the brunette Slayer looked on in shock and opened the door wide.

"Vala?" asked Faith, "what about her?"

Dawn walked into the room as Willow sat up on the bed looking at Dawn groggily in only a tanktop and panties.

"Dawnie?" said Willow rubbing her eyes, "did you say Vala?"

"She's in Daniel" said Dawn, "ok, that really does sound weird."

"Wait" said Willow as her eyes opened wide, "she's in Daniel?"

"That's what Anya said" replied Dawn, "she's taking him or her, to the SGC.. she said she needs to talk to you guys."

"Red" said Faith as she noticed the grin on Willow's face, "you know something don't you?"

"It was one of Dr. Lee's and Colonel Carter's experiments" said Willow as she looked at both Dawn and Faith, "ever since we disintegrated the Alteran Communication Stones and the base terminal in the unstable vortex of the Stargate, Colonel Carter and Dr. Lee have been working on a way of artificially emulating the Alteran technology. Dr Lee was able to collect quite a bit of data from the time that Vala and Daniel were unconscious and communicating with the people from the Ori galaxy. So using that and a Tok'ra subspace communicator they've been trying to mimic the frequency sent and received by the stones. But they just didn't think we were having any luck."

"Looks like it worked" said Dawn.

"Dawnie" said Willow as she got into the shower with Faith, "can you please contact Colonel Carter? Tell her what happened."

"Sure" said Dawn as she grinned at both Willow and Faith getting into the shower, "just so you know, we need to get to the SGC quick… so, no hanky-panky."

"Yes, dear" said both Willow and Faith together while Dawn closed the door to their room.

**Interview Room two, SGC, 1115 hours.**

As Vala in Daniel's body sat behind a table surrounded by SG1, Dawn, Anya and General Landry, she looked at the camera that was recording her interview, and then again at the small group.

"Where's Colonel Carter?" she asked.

"She's pregnant" said Faith, "she's on leave till she gives birth."

"Oh" said Vala excitedly, "that's great, I'm not the only one then."

"Wait what?" said Willow, "You're pregnant?"

"Ok" said Colonel Mitchell confused, "let's start from the beginning."

Vala then told her story of how she escaped the clocked cargo ship just before the super gate was destroyed, and found herself in a village somewhere in the Ori Galaxy. She talked about the man who found her, Tomin, who eventually she married to hide the fact that she was pregnant. Vala explained that since the Ori like to burn sinners, it seemed the best thing to do at the time.

"Ok" said Colonel Mitchell as he looked at everyone before looking at Vala, "so you got pregnant out of wedlock, and who's the daddy?"

"That's the thing" said Vala nervously, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" said Dawn as she shook her head, "and so you married this Tomin person?"

"When I realized why I was feeling sick all the time, I figured I had to do something" said Vala, "I decided my only choice was to marry Tomin as quickly as possible and pray that the timing was close enough so he could be convinced the baby was his."

"But Vala" said Anya as Vala interrupted the vengeance demon.

"Look I swear I did none of the necessary bits" said Vala as she looked nervously at everyone present, "between my arrival in the Ori Galaxy and my wedding night, which was definitely after I knew for sure, there is no way humanly possible that I know of, that I could have gotten pregnant."

"Hold on a second" said Willow shaking her hand, "you're telling us that it was an immaculate conception?"

"Yes" said Vala as she looked around again at all the confused faces who were looking at each other, "have any of you ever heard of something like this happening? Ever?"

"Well…." Said Faith as she looked at General Landry and then the others, "there's J…..

"Darth Vader" said Teal'c as he looked at Vala and nodded.

Willow and the others turned to look at the Jaffa who was oblivious to everyone looking at him. Dawn even had to exit the room so that she could giggle in the hallway without hurting Teal'c feelings.

"Really?" asked both Anya and Vala as their eyes widened together.

"Willow?" asked Anya as Dawn walked back into the room while rubbing the tears off her face, "Darth Vader was that special? Xander or Daniel never told me that."

"He was special alright" said Willow as she covered her grin with her hands as she looked at Faith.

"There's King Arthur" said Colonel Mitchell to the surprise of Willow.

"Really, Sir?" asked the surprised redhead since she thought that with his upbringing in a religious family, the Colonel would most likely bring up Jesus just like Faith was about to earlier.

"Yeah, I've been reading everything I can find on our ancient friend Merlin" said the Colonel, "and according to some of the legends, he enchanted the Queen who bore Arthur."

"Look" said Vala as she waved her hands, "this is a problem.. me having this baby is a big problem for me. But there is another problem that's a lot bigger."

"You've been saying that since you were brought here, Miss Mal Doran" said General Landry calmly, "what's the problem?"

"General" said Vala as she took in a deep breath, "The Ori and their followers are building ships and armies by the tens of thousands."

Willow and the others sat up when Vala said those words. The redhead could sense the tension slowly rising in the room as Vala continued to speak.

"The village I am living in is one of many, on a world among dozens like it" said Vala, "as we feared since the day Daniel met the Ori, they have been preparing their followers for a crusade."

Anya looked around the room and noticed Willow and the others fear growing inside them. She knew that this was bad, ever since the SGC had let the senior staff of the BPRI know about what really was going on under Cheyenne Mountain. They had now known what was happening in the galaxy, but this… Anya could see the fear in Dawn's eyes as Vala described the ships, the people she saw… they were ready to come to this galaxy no matter what, or kill everyone in it.

Dawn listened as Vala talked about Tomin, how he was the gentlest soul she had ever known and the brunette could hear hints of love in her voice as her emotions laid bare. Vala talked about how she tried to convince Tomin that the non-believers that they were going after were so far away that there was no way they could harm them.

"Vala" said Dawn, "is there any other way to stop them from your end?"

"No" said Vala as she wiped tears that were falling down her face, "Tomin, and others like him, were raised since birth to believe in the Ori; to follow Origin. This isn't a fight anyone can win, not without a tragic amount of bloodshed."

"God" said Colonel Mitchell as he stood up and paced the floor.

"Miss Mal Doran" said General Landry, "recently we found some information that the Ori's followers may find interesting."

"It doesn't matter what the truth is about the Ori" said Vala as she shook her head, "the people won't hear it, no matter what you say."

"But some of them are suspicious enough to form a resistance movement" said Faith as Colonel Mitchell nodded his head.

"You're talking about a handful of people compared to millions who wouldn't know the truth if it was standing right in front of them" said Vala as she placed her hand directly in front of her face, "it's all lies and propaganda as far as they're concerned. We're wrong, they're right. They're good, we're bad. We must worship the Ori or die and they will fight until we are dead or they are. Period."

All everyone could do in the room was stay silent as they tried to contemplate what Vala was saying. There was no negotiating with the Ori followers, no negotiating with the Priors.. they had tried that and failed. As everyone in the room looked at each other, all of them, including Dawn and Anya knew that a war was coming, a war that had the potential to wipe out everyone who wouldn't follow Origin… a war to try and wipe out a people who was trying to force others to give up their free will so that the Ori could gain more power, and destroy the Ancients. The very same Ancients who wouldn't raise a hand to help.

"Vala" said Dawn, her voice laced with emotion as she understood what would soon happen, "do you know when they're coming?"

"I've seen the ships" said Vala as she looked at Dawn and then at the others, "I eventually met up with the resistance. The leader was the same man I thought was an Ori worshipper… the leader of the village. He told me that they were planning to sabotage the ships…. That they were ready to kill tens of thousands of men, women and children so that the Ori would lose their power… to prove to everyone that the Ori were not gods."

"That's something we could never do" said Willow as she stood up and walked to the back of the room and stood next to Dawn who looked at the redhead in worry.

_Willow: "We'll be alright, Dawnie. We've faced bad odds before and we've made it through."_

_Dawn: "We've faced demons and monsters; and even the end of the world… but this? Genocide on a galactic level if we don't follow Origin."_

_Willow: "Dawnie, if you want.. I can put you and the others on the next milk run to Atlantis. I don't think they know about Pegasus, and it could be safer."_

_Dawn: "I'm scared Willow, but I'm not leaving…. And neither will the others. Just… tell me, we'll be alright?"_

_Willow: "We'll be alright… we'll fight."_

While Dawn and Willow were 'talking' telepathically, Vala continued to talk about the plan the resistance had come with in detail. She even told the people in the room that the resistance managed to get a communication device and the stones form the Ori galaxy, which was how she managed to get in touch with the SGC. Then Vala said something that made everyone stop what they were doing, whether it be pacing on the floor or telepathically communication with each other. She was talking about a Prior who had come to see Tomin while she eavesdropped from the stairs.

"He told him that the injury he had since childhood, the one that gave Tomin a limp" said Vala, "the same injury that the Prior later healed; it made him infertile.. he was unable to have any children."

"Then how?" asked Anya, "how… I mean yeah you said you're not sure… but…"

"He told Tomin that it was the will of the Ori" said Vala, "he's ready to leave… I'm coming with him. He also said that the day of reckoning of coming for the unbelievers."

"We've been hearing that" said Faith, "many team came through the gate with that message from various villagers or townspeople, like a doomsday prophesy."

"Indeed" replied Teal'c, "a day when all who have renounced the Ori will feel their wrath."

"We've known that the Priors were just the first wave" said Vala shaking her head, "listen, the reason I'm contacting you now is because the plan to kill all those people and blow up the ships failed. The real crusade is about to begin. The ships are planning to leave."

"Wait" said Colonel Mitchell as he stood up and General Landry walked up next to him. Faith turned back to looked at a very shocked Willow, and Dawn who was pacing the area next to the redhead. Realizing the enormity of what Vala was about to say, Anya slowly shook her head, wrapped her arms around herself and looked at Faith, and then Willow. She knew, although they tried not to show it at all, Anya knew that they and everyone in the room were terrified of what Vala was going to say next.

"Somewhere out there" said Vala softly, "the Ori have a working Supergate."

"Sir" said Willow as she ran up to the General, "permission to notify the Tok'ra and the Asgard to keep a look out for energy fluctuations?"

"Go" said the General as Willow ran out of the room.

"General Landry" said Teal'c, "I will notify the interim Council about the intelligence we have found today."

General Landry simply nodded as Teal'c walked out of the room.

"Vala" said Dawn as she stepped forward, "do you… I mean… do you know how many ships?"

"I saw four" said Vala, "they were activated right in front of my eyes."

"Do you have any other intel we could use?" asked Colonel Mitchell, "You said earlier that the resistance leader, Seevis, had access to the specs on the ships. What kind of weaponry do they have?"

"And shields" asked Faith, "any idea on… Vala?"

"Guys?" said Daniel as he looked at everyone confused, "what's going on? Why am I in this room? Anya?"

"Briefing room, now" said General Landry as he walked out of the interview room.

"Cam?" said Daniel confused, "what just happened?"

"The shit just hit the proverbial fan, Daniel" said Faith, "they're on the way here."

"The Ori?" asked as very surprised Daniel.

"This is going to be a very long story" said Anya as she walked up to Daniel and helped him up.

While Anya was attending to a very confused Daniel, Faith looked back at Colonel Mitchell and then at Dawn who was standing to one corner. She walked over to Dawn and put her hands on the younger brunette's trembling shoulders.

"Hey" said Faith as she rubbed the younger woman's arms, "you're alright… we're going to be alright. You hear me?"

"Yea" said Dawn as she looked straight into the eyes of the Slayer, "Willow told me that we'll be alright."

"Then trust her… trust me when I say that we really will be alright" said Dawn who nodded her head.

"Miss Summers" said Colonel Mitchell as he noticed Faith comforting Dawn, "how'd you like to join SG1 for the mission to that planet Jackson found?"

"Can I go too?" asked Anya, "I mean, you need all the help you can get and I'm already fluent in Ancient like Dawn. I'd… I mean with what's coming… I don't want to be in the sidelines… I'd like to help in some way."

"Alright" said Colonel Mitchell, "but you'll have to inform the BPRI and get permission."

"If they ask why?" asked Anya.

"Tell Angel and Miss Chase the truth" said Colonel Mitchell, "war's coming to this galaxy."

TBC.

 


	99. The Massacre at the Gate

**Tara's Room, Joyce's House, 1800 hours; the next day.**

It was only yesterday afternoon that Anya had called Angel and Cordelia at the BPRI to notify them about what Stargate Command had learned about the Ori and their planned crusade into the Milky Way. With the senior staff on missions in Los Angeles, Las Vegas, New York and Dallas, Angel and Cordelia called Tara into their office to break the news to her. As the two co-administrators talked to Tara about the information that Anya had relayed to them, the blonde witch felt fear grow within her. Her fears were for the Scoobies, the BPRI and what the Ori would do if they gained a foothold into the galaxy. She imagined death everywhere while Cordelia and Angel were talking to her, while at the same time reassuring her that they'll be doing everything they could as well. The final thought Tara had was what could an ascended being do with her powers, worshipping the Ori meant that a human would be giving them power. Her primary fear was what would happen if the Ori did manage to come into the galaxy, would they use the powers of every magic user on Earth to subjugate the others? Would they force the magic users to punish those who didn't bow to the Ori? Or would they force the magic users to turn on each other?

"Tara?" said Cordelia as she noticed the blonde looking off into space, "Tara!"

"Huh" said Tara as she shook her head, "Sorry Miss Chase, I was… I was…"

"It's alright" said Angel, "we did the same thing after talking to Anya and General Landry."

"What happens now?" asked Tara, "I mean what can we do?"

"Willow and her team have already headed out to that address we talked about" said Cordelia.

Tara recalled the both of them briefing her about a device that Merlin created that could pull in anyone who was close to it into another dimension. She heard that Colonel Carter and Daniel had been pulled inside that dimension where they found a gate address and details on a weapon that could destroy Ascended beings.

"Can that really be done?" Tara had asked as she leaned forward when they first told her about the weapon, "can you really kill energy?"

"They're not sure" said Cordelia, "they sent the data to the Asgard to check it out. But they're on a quest for it right now… or at least they will be."

"Wha.. what would you like for me to do?" asked Tara confused.

"I need you and Giles to talk to every Coven you can think of" said Angel, "I need all of you to work on a barrier spell."

"A ba… barrier?" asked Tara surprised, "for?"

"The entire planet" said Angel as Tara looked on in shock.

The shock passed on to the rest of the Scoobies when they came back from their missions with Buffy getting a little freaked out when she heard that Dawn too had gone with SG1 to the unknown planet. Eventually, Joyce had to calm the Slayer down when she reminded her that it was Dawn's decision to go.

"Mom" said Buffy after Tara had talked to everyone in Joyce's living room, "Dawn's…."

"Buffy" said Joyce, "Dawn chose to do this. You trained her, looked after her after I was gone… and now she's a grown woman. I trust her to come back to us safe and sound. Besides, Willow's with her and if I know that girl… she wont let Dawn risk her life unnecessarily."

"I know, mom" said Buffy as she sat on one of the chairs near the island in the middle of the kitchen, "but I still worry."

"Me too, honey" said Joyce as she held on to her daughter's hand tightly, "I feel that she's alright…. I can just feel it."

That conversation was yesterday, and now, as Tara lay on her bed alone she was uneasy. She couldn't keep her body still as she got up and then lay back down. She was tired the whole day, she had finished classes at the BPRI, worked at Joyce's gallery for a couple of hours before she came back home to Joyce's house. Wanting to take a nap before she helped the Summers matriarch with dinner, Tara found it difficult to sleep. Finally when she did fall asleep an hour later, she dreamt of a great battle.

After she closed her eyes, Tara opened them only to find herself in a room surrounded by grey walls. Looking around she saw computers everywhere and consoles with light blinking. Walking towards the exit in front of her, she looked at her left and her right only to see a long hallway that stretched into the distance on either side. However, from the hallway to the right, Tara could see a bright blue light at the end and despite all her senses tell her that it was wrong to go that way.. there was something pulling her in that direction. Walking slowly to the end, she found herself on what looked like the bridge of a ship. She saw various stations to her left and then turning to her right and a large chair, and two consoles that were on either side it. Then her attention was focused on a bright light at the large window that looked out into space. She walked over to the large chair, all the while looking at the bright light and then at the blue light coming into the bridge from the outside, before turning her attention back to the bright light. As she walked towards the bright light slowly, Tara noticed that the light itself was pulsing with what looked like tentacles flowing along its sides.

"Who are you?" said Tara at the light, "why are you in my dream?"

As she stepped closer to the light, Tara noticed a golden coloured plate on the wall of the bridge.

'Prometheus' thought Tara to herself as she looked around her surrounding again, "I'm on the Prometheus?"

"Yes" said a voice behind her and Tara turned around and immediately took a few steps back. She saw that the light was slowly dimming away to reveal a red haired woman in a white dress with gold accents looking out the window. The dress was classy, yet Tara noticed that it held well together in all the right places. She saw the woman glance back at her before looking out the window again.

"Hello Miss Maclay"

"Willow?" asked Tara, "is that you?"

"No" said the woman, "my name matters not."

"But why are you here" asked Tara as the woman stood looking out the window with her back to the blonde witch.

"For you to see" said the woman as she motioned Tara to join her at the window.

"See what?" asked Tara as she slowly walked to the large viewing window and stood next to the woman. What she saw outside shocked her as a bright blue puddle of what looked like water hung in the vastness of space, and out from it came four strange ships, "Oh goddess, we… we failed. They've come here?"

"Yes" said the woman as she looked at Tara, "the Ori have arrived in this galaxy, at least their followers have."

For the first time Tara was able to see the woman's face before she turned her head to look out at the Ori ships lining up against other ships, including two Earth ships. Tara kept on looking at the profile of the woman next to her. She saw age lines on her face but she turned her head too fast to see the colour of her eyes even with the blue light of the Supergate out in space, but Tara could definitely see the red hair before she turned and looked at the standoff between the two forces.

"Are those…." said Tara as she pointed at the large contingent of different vessels.

"Yes, those are the allied fleet" said the woman, "two ships from Terra, one ship from the Asgard, five ships from the Free Jaffa Nation, two ships from the Tok'ra and three more ships from the ones calling themselves the Lucien Alliance are on the way."

"Who are you?" asked Tara as she looked at the profile of the woman again.

"Is it important?" asked the woman as she looked out the window.

"Are you a Power?" asked Tara, "you know, one of the Powers that be?"

"No" chuckled the woman.

"Are you an Ancient?" asked Tara.

"We are known by that name" said the woman as her voiced turned serious before she took a step towards the window and whispered, "it has started."

Tara stepped forward and looked on as every ship in the allied fleet started to fire their weapons. She looked on stunned as the Ori ships shrugged off railgun fire from the Earth ships, Ion cannon fire from the Asgard vessel and Plasma blasts from the Jaffa and Tok'ra ships. Tara then looked on in horror as the Ori ships fired their weapons at the allied fleet and destroyed most of the Jaffa and Tok'ra vessels in one shot. Tara saw their shields flare for a second before the orange coloured beam punched through and ran right through the large vessel.

"Goddess" said Tara as she saw another beam head towards one of the Earth ships as the shields flared but stayed intact as it absorbed the beam, "Willow… Faith, are they alright?"

The woman bowed her head low as Tara saw a tear fall down her cheek in another flash of light from outside as another ship exploded.

"No" said Tara as she looked out the window only to see a Ha'tak vessel explode just as three other ships came out of hyper-space and immediately started to fire on the Ori ships. She saw two of the Ori ships fire smaller, blue coloured blasts at the new vessels just as one of the Earth ships flew towards the Ori vessels.

"The one known as the Korole _v_ " said the woman as Tara looked on stunned while two Ori ships fired their main weapon at the ship the woman had called the Korolev. Tara saw the shields flare as the first beam hit but looked on horrified as it completely failed when the second beam hit and punched through the entire vessel, destroying it.

"How many souls?" asked Tara tears ran down her face at the massacre that was occurring in front of her, "how many died?"

"Hundreds" said the woman as the Ori ships stopped firing. The two women looked on as debris floated in open space with other ships disabled or losing life support. In the debris however, Tara couldn't see the other Earth ship.

"Where's the other one?" asked Tara as she wiped her eyes before putting her hands on the glass and looking out, straining get a better view, "where the other Earth ship?"

"The Odyssey" said the woman as she pointed at a ship in the distance that was simply drifting in space, "the engines have been damaged, life support will soon be stretched to the limit since they will no doubt take in any survivors."

"My friends" said Tara, "are they alright? Dawn, Anya, Willow and Faith… don't tell me they died.. please."

"They are safe" said the woman as she turned her head towards the Supergate and pointed her finger towards the giant Gate that was just hanging in space, "there."

"What?" asked Tara as she leaned forwards and strained her eyes to see past all the debris. She finally settled her eyes on what the woman was pointing at, a white speck floating near a section of the now deactivated Supergate, "who is that?"

"One of your friends" said the woman as she continued to look out the window.

"Why" said Tara as she looked out at the aftermath of the Ori incursion into the galaxy, "why don't you help them? As an Ancient you have the power."

"It is against our highest law to interfere in the matter of the lowers" said the woman.

"But you're interfering right now" said Tara as she pointed out the window, "please, save them."

"I am showing you simply what is coming if you and the others of Terra do not do anything" said the woman as she turned away from Tara and faced the wall.

"Then why show me all this" said Tara as she saw another set of debris float past her. Looking closely, she saw Jaffa floating out of the ships and into open space before she closed her eyes and turned away.

"Because you must see" said the woman, "you have doubt in your heart as to whether you are capable of helping your friends.. helping the others in saving Terra from the Ori. This battle has only proved that you, you and the others of your kind have to make a stand as well."

"My kind?" asked Tara as she looked back at the woman, "what about.. are you talking about me having the Furling gene or are you talking about humans?"

"One day" said the woman as her body started to brighten, "your kind will be forgiven for what they have done. I have seen your heart, and while it is pure… it is still a part of what happened long ago."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tara confused.

"Tara Maclay" said the woman as she turned into a bright white light, "if the Ori come to Earth, then the Human race as you know it is done for. You and your kind can help defend Terra, all you must do is find the strength."

"Help me then…. Help us…" said Tara, "help us defend the planet."

"You know I cannot" said the woman, "farewell, Tara."

"What's your name?" asked Tara as she saw the light fly through the window and into the darkness of space, "wait… what is your name?"

"Tara!" said Kennedy as she shook her girlfriend awake, "are you alright?"

"Ke.. Kennedy?" asked Tara as she snapped her eyes snapped open and sat up, "yo… you're here."

"Silly girl" said Kennedy as she wiped the tears running down Tara's face, "we just got back from the BPRI and I found you crying in your sleep, and…"

"I…. I… I'm on Earth?" asked Tara as she looked around at the lightened room. She then jumped out of bed and looked out the window and saw that the sky had slightly darkened before she turned around and looked at a very confused Kennedy.

"Yea" said Kennedy, "where else would you be? On Mars? Or near that Supergate thing you told us about and…."

"Oh no" said Tara as she ran past Kennedy who immediately got off the bed and followed her down the stairs. Kennedy noticed that Tara had started sobbing again as she headed out to the kitchen where Joyce and Buffy were making dinner.

"Hey" said Buffy after she noticed Tara from the corner of her eye, "here's the sleepy head, what have…. Tara?"

Buffy immediately put down the bowl she was carrying and ran over to her friend who was crying with her hands over her face. The blonde Slayer immediately gave Tara a hug as her whole body trembled while Buffy looked back at Kennedy who shrugged her shoulders.

"Da….. Dawnie? A.. Anya?" asked Tara as she struggled to talk. "whe… where are they?"

"They're at the SGC" said Joyce as she walked up to Tara, "Willow sent them through the Stargate about four hours ago, you were asleep by then. They said something about having found a Supergate somewhere."

"They didn't find the weapon though" said Buffy as she brushed Tara's head with the hand before the blonde released Buffy and stepped back.

"Bu.. Buffy" said Tara as she wiped her eyes and smiled at Kennedy who held her hand in concern before looking back at the blonde Slayer, "you… you need to call the SGC. Tell them that the Ori just came through the Gate."

"Tara" said Kennedy as she looked worriedly at Buffy and then at Joyce, "how do you know?"

"Please" said Tara as she looked at Kennedy, Buffy and then at Joyce, "tell them that the survivors don't have long to go… it was a massacre."

"Buffy" said Joyce as she gently pushed Tara to the couch in the empty living room, "call the SGC, Kennedy call Angel and Cordelia.. tell them to come here… now."

"Right" said Kennedy as she ran up the stairs to get her cell phone while Buffy ran for her's in the living room.

**General Landry's office, SGC, 1830 hours.**

General Landry was sitting at the head of the briefing room table worried; he had just received a report from both Dawn and Anya about them having gone to the planet known as Camelot, the same planet where Merlin was to have kept his weapon which he called the Saangral, the holy grail. Instead of finding the weapon itself, all they found were more clues to planets the weapon could be located on.

"This is turning into a quest for the holy grail sort of thing" Dawn had told him during the briefing after she and Anya returned to the SGC, "according to the leader of the village, Arthur and his knights searched for the Sangraal in three faraway lands."

"He said the names were Castiana, Sahal and Vagonbrei" interjected Anya, "still can't believe that the Sangraal is just a red jewel. I've been searching in all the wrong places for that thing.. hell, I've been searching the wrong planet."

"Anyway" said General Landry during his briefing with the two of them after they had gone through the standard medical tests, "the Korolevwith Daniel and Mitchell should be reaching the site of the Supergate in three hours. Hopefully we'll hear some good news from them."

"Still can't believe I got forced back" said Dawn.

"Willow doesn't want to see you get hurt, Dawn" said Anya as she nodded her head, "but my Daniel, I love it when he gets a bit… well, you know."

"We don't need to know" said both the General and Dawn together.

"Miss Summers" said General Landry turning to the younger woman, "Major Rosenberg placed her trust in sending you and Miss Jenkins back with this information. If you'll be willing, we'd like to send you and another team back to Merlin's library to find out any other information you can find on the Sangraal."

'Cool" said Dawn as she perked up, "yes, please."

"Alright" replied the General as he stood up, "all of you are dismissed. Go home and get some rest. I'll call you once I hear anything from Mitchell or Major Rosenberg."

"Thanks General" said Dawn as she stood up and led Anya away.

It was at 1830, three hours after the briefing with Dawn and Anya that the General was looking at his wristwatch while pacing in the briefing room with a cup of coffee in his hand. It was about time, he had received a subspace message from the _Korolev_ five minutes ago that they had reached the Supergate and had joined up with the allied forces that were amassing at the site of the Supergate. However, according to Colonel Chekov who was in command of the Russian Federation's first spaceship, the Supergate was already active. It was then the General knew that they were going to face a fight, a fight that hopefully they were ready for. It was five minutes later, however, that Walter ran up the stairs and approached the General.

"Sir" said Walter, "we've lost the subspace beacon from the Korolev _._ "

"Lost?" asked General Landry in surprise, "what do you mean…."

Just then the General's phone rang in his office. He motioned for Walter to follow him to his office while he talked to the man at the same time.

"Walter" said the General as he put his hand on the receiver, "notify Home World about what's going on." As Walter nodded his head and left the office in a run, General Landry picked up his phone and heard in surprise at what the woman on the other line was saying.

"Miss Summers" said the General, "please calm down. Just repeat what Miss Maclay told you."

"She said she had a dream or it could be a nightmare about the allied fleet get massacred, General" said Buffy as she spoke into her phone, "she's literally shaking right now, whatever she saw was bad."

"Damn" said General Landry as he sat down, "is she absolutely sure?"

"I trust her with my life, General" said Buffy as she looked at a distraught Tara, "I think they're in danger. She said that in her dream she saw the _Korolev_ destroyed and the Odyssey just floating in space. Other ships were either destroyed or disabled."

"I see" said General Landry as he stood up again, "thank you Miss Summers, and please thank Miss Maclay for me as well."

"Do you have any extra ships?" asked Buffy as Tara, who was being comforted by both Xander and Kennedy, looked up at the blonde Slayer.

"We have a prototype" said General Landry, "let's just pray that it's prepared for a test."

"Good luck" said Buffy as she disconnected the call and walked towards Tara, "they'll bring them home, Tara."

"Buffy" said Tara, "we… we need to contact the Covens. We need to get that barrier spell ready."

"Alright" nodded Buffy, "I'll call Giles and Angel, ask them to get the ball rolling alright?"

"Th.. th.. thanks" said Tara.

Back in the SGC, the General put down the phone and sighed. The General had an instinct that Tara was right, that something had gone very wrong… it was just a feeling in his gut. HE knew this was bad, and he knew that the only ship left was the prototype that the crews at Area 51 were working on. He knew that even though the ship was still experimental and that the newer technology may not be fully operational, at least the beaming technology, the Asgard shields and the railguns should be working. The problem was the Naquadria reactors that powered the experimental weapon that the ship was carrying. He quickly walked down the stairs to the control room and walked over to Walter.

"Walter" said the General, "get me a line to Colonel Ronsen."

"Of course, sir" said Walter as he pressed some buttons on the console in front of him and Colonel William Ronsen's face appeared on the screen right in front of the General.

"General Landry, sir" said the Colonel as he stood up from his command chair and approached the LCD screen to his starboard side, "this is a pleasant surprise."

"Colonel" replied the General, "we just received intelligence that the Ori ships had come through the Supergate and laid waste to the allied fleet."

"Sir?" said a very surprised Colonel Ronsen as all activity around the ship's bridge stopped, "intel? But how?"

"A very reliable source" said General Landry, "how ready are you for an impromptu rescue mission."

"Sir" said the Colonel as she looked around at one of the officers who was holding up six fingers, before the Colonel turned back to General Landry, "maybe sixty percent ready."

"Life Support, Hyperdrive, Beaming technology and Shields among that sixty percent?" asked General Landry.

"Yes, sir" said the Colonel, "but we just finished installing the new weapon system and it hasn't tested yet in a battle situation, that test is scheduled for next month. The weapon is the main reason we were ordered not to launch."

"Colonel" said General Landry, "our intel stated that most allied ships have either been destroyed or disabled, as far as we know the Korolevis gone. No idea on the Odyssey. This is going to be a straight up rescue mission. As far as I know, the prototype has already had its railguns and Mark Eights loaded, yes?"

"Yes, sir" said the Colonel nodding his head.

"Then do it, Colonel" said General Landry, "I'm ordering the launch of the Avalon."

**Site of the Supergate, 2245 hours.**

As Willow remained telekinetically tethered to one of the sections that made up the Supergate, she could only watch in horror as hours ago, four Ori ships entered the Milky Way and cut through the allied force as if they were nothing. She had seen the total destruction of the allied forces and now, all she could do was float in the emptiness of space as she saw debris of destroyed ships everywhere. Looking at the small screen located at the arm of her spacesuit, she closed her eyes and groaned at the indication that read she only had another four hours of life support left. All the while she had tried to contact the Odyssey through her suit radio, but she received no response. She tried telepathic contact with Faith, or Colonel Emerson… but no response.

'I saw the Korolev explode' thought Willow to herself, 'Daniel, Colonel Mitchell…. I'm so sorry.'

Willow recalled being beamed away from Camelot and onto the Odyssey with SG1, Anya and Dawn. Colonel Emerson had told them that a fleet of Free Jaffa had detected the Supergate and were already at the location.

She looked back at Dawn and saw the look of surprise on both faces of Buffy's young sister, and Anya. Shaking her head, Willow told Colonel Emerson that she would contact the Asgard immediately in the hope that they could help, particularly in discovering what Merlin's weapon did. Daniel, however, had insisted on remaining on Camelot to search for the weapon in Merlin's library and Colonel Mitchell, Dawn and Anya had insisted on following. They said that three heads would be better than one, leaving Colonel Mitchell frowning at Daniel, Anya and Dawn who were grinning at him. It was just before the Colonel left that Willow took him to one side.

"Sir" said Willow, "when the Korolev comes to pick you and the others up, please have them beam Dawn and Anya back to the surface of the planet. They need to get back to Earth safely."

"I had every intention of doing just that, Major" said Colonel Mitchell.

"I didn't mean to imply you didn't, sir" said Willow as she glanced at Dawn who was talking to Daniel, "it's just that…. You can blame it on me, Sir. She'll be angry for a little while but she'll cool down later."

"Thanks" said Colonel Mitchell, "I'll placed the blame on you them."

"Thanks, sir" smiled Willow as Colonel Mitchell walked back to the small group before they were beamed back down onto the planet. Once they were beamed down, Willow stood next to Teal'c behind Colonel Emerson as he ordered the ship into hyperspace.

Back in the emptiness of space, Willow had been trying for four hours to contact anyone over her radio. Either they were too far away for her telepathy, or their communications were down. One thing she was sure of was that Faith wasn't dead, if she was then the redhead would have felt it through her link.

"Major Rosenberg to the Odyssey" said Willow over the radio for what seemed to be the hundredth time, "do you read?"

Willow couldn't see anything, just some short bursts of light from explosions in the debris field before it was snuffed out.

"This is Major Willow Rosenberg, come in please" said Willow as she looked around her area, "can anyone hear me? Please respond."

With no other answer, Willow thought about how she got out here instead of being one of the Earth ships helping the others. Once they had reached the other allied fleet, Kvasir of the Asgard came out of hyperspace in his ship and beamed himself into the Odyssey. He said that he and the other Asgard discovered what Merlin's weapon really was, thanks to what Daniel had found in the phase shifting device, when he was talking to Willow later on in one of the labs on the ship.

"It is an energy transfer device, similar to a Zero Point Module, except that the energy is channelled not from sub-space into ordinary space-time, but rather into the dimension occupied by Ascended beings" Kvasir had told Willow.

"So this energy harms them in some way?" asked Willow as she looked at data on a screen from behind Kvasir.

"It is a form of interference. A simply analogy would be two standing waves cancelling each other out" said Kvasir as Willow nodded in understanding, "if the weapon indeed works the way Merlin's writings imply, we would simply need to activate it and send it to the Ori galaxy, and they would be eliminated."

"And we already have a way of sending the weapon through to their galaxy right in front of us" said Willow as she realized Kvasir's plan, "the Supergate."

"Yes" replied Kvasir, "however, this would still require that Daniel Jackson find Merlin's weapon."

"If it's on the planet" said Willow, "they'll find it."

"In the meantime" said Kvasir, "we would need to locate the dialling control crystal, and switch it with one that I will have to program."

"I'll help you in any way I can" said Willow as Kvasir nodded.

But little did Willow or Kvasir know how wrong they both were, that everything would soon go upside down. Once Willow and Kvasir had found the dialling crystal on a section of the Supergate and once Kvasir had programmed a replacement crystal, Colonel Emerson came into the lab with bad news; that Daniel and the others could not find the weapon.

"Sir" said Willow as she held up the crystal, "this is still the best way for us to prevent the Ori from sending ships to this galaxy. All we have to do is keep the wormhole open, and with the singularity powering it… it can remain open indefinitely."

"So I take it you'd like to go out into space?" asked Colonel Emerson, "with a spacesuit this time?"

"Yes, sir" said Willow with a smile.

"I would volunteer to go" said Kvasir, "but you do not have a suit that would fit me."

"Right" smiled Willow as she looked at the grey alien before she gently patted his shoulder and walked away to the ready room where she would get into her spacesuit. It was about thirty minutes later that Willow, in her spacesuit, was beamed out to one of the sections that made up the gate. She activated the magnets on her boot and walked toward a panel. Taking it out, she confirmed that she switched the control crystal with Kvasir's and said that it would take a few minutes for the program in the crystal to take effect. But it was already too late, a few seconds after having put in the crystal… Willow saw blue electrical energy crackling along the surface of the section as it short-circuited the connection between the magnetic boots and the surface of the section. Willow telekinetically latched on to a part of the section as she watched the gigantic event horizon forming within the Supergate.

"Dear God" said Willow as the first of four ships came through the Gate. Then the massacre started.

Back in the present, Willow was still trying to contact anyone on her radio.

"This is Major Rosenberg" said Willow, "I'm in a spacesuit holding steady, approximately two thousand feet off the front right position on the Supergate. Can anyone read me?"

Just then, Willow received heard a familiar voice in her ear and she smiled.

"Willow" said Colonel Mitchell weakly, "can you hear me?"

"Sir" said Willow as she looked around, "you have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice, are you alright?"

"In a 302" said the Colonel wincing in pain as he activated the controls on the small air craft, "just got off the Korolevin the nick of time. Can you sense me?"

"Now I can" smiled Willow, "I thought you died, I couldn't sense you earlier."

"I was out like a light" said the Colonel, "where are the Ori ships?"

"They left here approximately four hours ago" said Willow, "Daniel?"

"I don't know" said the Colonel, "he was still on the Korolev _,_ I think."

Just then, Willow had a familiar warmth go through her entire body as she gave a wide grin.

"They found us, Sir" said Willow.

_Willow: "Faith… Faith where are you? Are you alright?"_

Back on the Odyssey, Faith was seated on the starboard console right next to Colonel Emerson after Womack was taken to the infirmary due to some burns she suffered during the first attack on the ship. The Brunette Slayer was already familiar with the systems aboard the Odyssey since most of them matched the ones on the Prometheus and the Daedalus during the months she spent training on those two ships. Luckily, she hadn't suffered a lot of injuries, just some knocks and scraps after she was pushed through the glass over the central console on the back of the bridge during the first attack when the Ori beam weapon hit the ship's shield, which resulted in some cuts on her arms, legs and forehead.

The ship had been severely damaged by the Ori attack as it had lost all communications, and sub-light engines. Having just got the engines back online, the ship observed the Ori vessels using their long range scanners before they had gone into hyperspace. After confirming that the ships entered hyperspace, Faith turned back to Colonel Emerson to inform him that it should be safe to head back to search for any survivors.

"Life support?" asked the Colonel as he looked at Faith.

"Depending on the number of survivors we find?" said Faith as she looked at the console, "we're looking at a day, maybe less."

As the ship flew through the debris field in front of them, they started taking in survivors through the rings from the other Jaffa vessels, before Faith felt a familiar sensation throughout her body, and then she received the telepathic communication from Willow and smiled.

_Faith: "Heya Red, I'm alright. The ship's a little banged up, just give us a sec."_

"Colonel" said Faith as she turned around to face Colonel Emerson, "Message from Willow, she and Cam are still alive. No idea on Daniel."

"Marks" said the Colonel, "find the data recorder from the Korolev, get it on board and examined, find out what went wrong."

"Yes, sir" said Major Marks.

"Faith" said the Colonel, "open a channel to Mitchell."

"Done" said Faith.

"Colonel Mitchell" said Colonel Emerson, "can you get your 302 into the port flight pod?"

"Yes, Sir" said the Colonel.

"Come on, Home" said Colonel Emerson before turning his attention to Willow, "Major Rosenberg, I'm afraid you'll need to wait a little while longer. Our Asgard beaming technology isn't working, Kvasir's doing everything he can to repair it."

"Sir" said Willow as she looked at the ship as it flew though the debris, "I can see the ship, is it possible for you to stop moving?"

"Major, what are you planning?" asked the Colonel as he looked at Faith nervously.

"Sir" said Willow over the radio, "all I ask is that the ship be taken out of the debris field, and that Faith meet me at the nearest airlock."

"Colonel" said Faith, "I have an idea about what she wants to do. With permission?"

"Do I want to know?" asked the Colonel.

"After she comes back?" asked Faith.

"Alright" said the Colonel, "Major, head for airlock 1A on the bridge level. I'll have a medical crew standing by just in case."

"Thanks Sir" said Willow over the radio.

"Go" said the Colonel as Faith got up and another Captain took her place on the console.

_Faith: "Red, you're using our link as a beacon. Right?"_

_Willow: "Yep. Just let me know once you're there."_

_Faith: "Gotcha."_

"Marks" said Colonel Emerson, "all stop."

"Yes, sir" said the Major as he pressed at few buttons on his console and the ship slowly came to a stop outside the debris field.

"Major Rosenberg" said the Colonel, "we've stopped, do what you need to do."

"Yes, Sir" said Willow.

_Willow: "Faith, You there?"_

Faith stopped at an airlock where a group of medical personnel were already waiting for the doors to open.

"Colonel" said Faith into the intercom, "I'm already here, I've told Red to push off."

"Copy that" said Colonel Emerson as he looked nervously at Major Marks, who himself remembered what Willow did during the Tegalus incident.

_Faith: "Do it, Red."_

"Colonel Emerson" said Willow, "I'm pushing off the section of the gate."

Willow used her telekinesis and pushed off the section of the Supergate as she headed towards the large ship in the distance. Her link with Faith was acting as a beacon, telling her where to aim for. However, she soon discovered a problem.

"Sir" said Marks, "I have Major Rosenberg on scanners but she's going off course."

"Major" said the Colonel as he ran to the view port and saw Willow just float by, "you're going off-course, recommend you shift ten degrees to your left."

"Copy that" said Willow as she reached her hand out as she passed the bridge. She telekinetically grabbed a section of the hull and her body stopped floating aimlessly as pain racked her head and travelled down her spine and to the arm that was reaching out. Wincing in pain, she pulled herself down towards the long range communication array, "Sir, I'm alright. Heading towards airlock 1F."

"Notify Faith and the medical team" said Colonel Emerson as he pointed at Major Marks.

"Sir" said Willow as she pulled herself past the long range communication array, "the long range transmitters look fried at least from out here. I don't think we can do anything about it, unless we get back to Earth."

"Copy that" said Colonel Emerson, "our hyperdrive is out, so that's the first thing that needs repair once you get back."

"Yes sir" said Willow as she reached the airlock, and smiled when Faith and the medical team appeared on the opposite side of the pressurised internal door, "I'm heading in, Sir."

"Good" said Colonel Emerson, "welcome back. Marks, is Colonel Mitchell on board?"

"Yes, Sir" said Marks, "he just got in five minutes ago. He's heading towards the bridge, and we're getting a hail from one of the Jaffa vessels."

"On Screen" said Colonel Emerson as he turned his command chair to the left as Teal'c appeared on the screen. He was telling the Colonel that systems on the Lucien Alliance vessel he was on had been damaged and that they were still getting primary systems on line. Just when Colonel Emerson was asking him if his ship could take on more survivors, weapons fire erupted behind the Jaffa as the screen went blank.

"Marks" sighed Colonel Emerson, "is Major Rosenberg back on board?"

"Yes, Sir" said the Major, "the med teams are attending to her now."

"Hyperdrive and shields?"

"Hyperdrive is still offline, long range communications are offline and shields are at twenty percent. And Kvasir is still working on the damaged Asgard beams" replied the Major.

"Sir" said Colonel Mitchell as he walked onto the bridge, "what's the situation?"

"Bad" said Colonel Emerson as he motioned to Colonel Mitchell to follow him out of the bridge, "our life support is being overtaxed. Taking on too many survivors will give us at best a day's worth."

"Any way to get to a Stargate on a nearby planet?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"It would take weeks, if not months just on sub-light capability" said the Colonel as they both walked through the hallways towards the infirmary, "and we can't call for help since long range communications are out. But the SGC should know by now that something's wrong, we've missed two scheduled check-ins."

"Damn" said Colonel Mitchell as the both of them turned into the infirmary, only to see Willow sitting on the bed as Faith looked on while the redhead was being checked out by the doctor.

"Sirs" said Willow as she smiled at her superior officers.

"Major" said Colonel Emerson, "nothing too crazy out there?"

"No, Sir" said Willow, "I've had my quota of doing crazy things… only once per year I say."

"So" said Faith, "any idea why they left us alone? They had every opportunity to destroy us."

"My guess is that the Ori wanted to leave witnesses" said Colonel Mitchell, "they want us to go forth and tell others of how they kicked our asses."

"Great" said Faith, "egotistical nut jobs."

"You said it" replied Willow as she glanced over at Faith, and then at Colonel Emerson, "Sir, the beaming tech?"

"Kvasir's working on it" said Colonel Emerson, "and Teal'c is having some trouble on the Lucien Alliance ship."

"But to get him back we need the transporters" said Willow nodding her head.

"I need you to work getting the hyperdrive up and running" said Colonel Emerson, "in the meantime, you should….."

"Colonel Emerson to the bridge" said Marks over the intercom, "Colonel Emerson to the Bridge."

Colonel Emerson and Colonel Mitchell looked at each other before running out of the infirmary, followed closely by Willow and Faith. Once the four of them reached the bridge, Colonel Emerson had asked Marks to report what was going on.

"Sir" said the Major, "We've re-established contact with the Lucian Alliance mothership, sir. They're asking to speak with you."

"Open a channel" said Colonel Emerson as the screen turned on to a man standing behind a Ha'tak peltak, "This is Colonel Emerson of the Earth ship Odyssey."

"I am Netan, leader of the Lucian Alliance. You will surrender your ship to our control immediately."

Colonel Emerson looked at Colonel Mitchell, Willow and Faith in surprise. Colonel Mitchell then tapped a finger on Colonel Emerson's shoulder and asked him if he should be the one to talk to Netan, to which Colonel Emerson wholeheartedly agreed.

"Hey there" said the Colonel, "Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell here. Look, we were all in this fight together, weren't we? This is not how allies are supposed to treat each other. Granted, we got our butts kicked, but we still need each other if we're gonna survive."

"Our sensors detect your shields are at minimum" said Netan, "if you do not capitulate immediately, we will open fire."

"You do realize that you'll be destroying the only other ship out here with life support capabilities" said Faith as Netan glowered on the screen.

"You dragged us into this battle knowing it would deplete our forces" hissed Netan angrily, "I suspect intentionally."

"That's not true. We all lost. Badly. Why don't you tell us your situation? Maybe we can work something out" said Colonel Mitchell.

"The situation is, you will surrender or be destroyed" said Netan as Colonel Mitchell stared at the Lucien Alliance member, before turning to quietly talk to Colonel Emerson.

"What sort of ordinance do we have on board?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"Not much, and he's right about our shields" replied the Colonel.

"So we're sitting ducks then" whispered Willow when Marks called out to Colonel Emerson.

"Sir" said the Major, "we're detecting a hyperspace window opening, its another ship."

"What is this?" said Netan as he looked at a screen from his end, "I knew that you would have done this intentionally, this was a trick.. a trap to destroy the Lucien Alliance."

"Sir" said the Captain who had taken Faith's place earlier, "the Lucien Alliance Vessel is charging weapons."

"Damn it" said Colonel Emerson, "how are our shields?"

"Twenty five percent, sir" said Willow, "we won't be able to survive."

"I'm getting IFF from the unknown ship" said Marks as he looked up at the screen in surprise, "it's…. huh.. its one of ours?"

"The Daedalus?" asked Colonel Emerson as he looked back at Colonel Mitchell, "but she's still in Pegasus."

"No way" grinned Willow as she ran to the main window as she tried to looked out before turning to Marks, "Major, where is she?"

"Major?" said Colonel Mitchell, "what's going on?"

"Sir" said Marks, "we're being hailed, and the Lucien Alliance vessel is powering down her weapons."

"OK" said Colonel Emerson as he looked at Willow in confusion, "open a channel."

"This is Colonel Emerson of the Earth ship Odyssey" said the Colonel, "unknown vessel, identify yourself."

"Colonel Emerson, this is Colonel William Ronsen of the Avalon. Stargate Command thought we should stop by and say hello."

"Colonel" said Colonel Emerson as he recognized the voice of the first commander of the Prometheus, "good to hear your voice."

"We received intel on the situation" said Colonel Ronsen, "we never realized how bad it was until we came out of hyperspace and almost hit a piece of debris the size of a small building. How badly are you damaged?"

"We don't have hyperdrive, our life support has been taxed to its maximum, Kvasir is working on the beaming technology" said Colonel Emerson, "that's about most of it. Are you able to take some of the survivors?"

"We've already beamed a few on board" said Colonel Ronsen.

"Colonel" said Colonel Mitchell, "Teal'c's on board the Lucien Alliance mothership, are you able to get a lock?"

"Yes" said Colonel Ronsen, "he's been beamed straight to the infirmary."

"Thanks" replied Colonel Emerson as he sat back and leaned back on his chair while rubbing his temples, "our long range communications are shot to hell, have you been able to get in touch with Stargate Command?"

"Yes" replied Colonel Ronsen, "Stargate Command has been notified, and they wanted to let you know that three Jaffa vessels are on the way as well. They should be here in another thirty minutes."

As the two Colonels were talking on the radio, Colonel Mitchell and Faith walked up to the grinning Willow who was looking at a smaller ship that was simply hanging in space.

"Major?" said Colonel Mitchell as he looked at where Willow was looking and whistled.

"Red" said Faith as she saw the ship, "that's what you and Sam designed isn't it?"

"Major?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"Sorry, sir" said Willow, "it was classified as Top Secret by the order of the President and General O'Neill. Only General O'Neill, General Landry, Colonel Carter, Dr. Lee and I had access to the plans for the ship. Meet the X-305; codenamed Avalon."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" asked Colonel Mitchell as he looked at Willow, "I mean don't get me wrong, it's a nice ship but…."

"I apologize, sir" said Willow, "with the Trust still on Earth, we had to keep this away from as many people as possible. Only Woolsey from the IOA is aware of its existence, but the cat's out of the bag now."

"You know they're not going to be happy" said Faith.

"Which is why the plan is to give Russia. China, France and England a ship once it passes all the standard tests" said Willow, "including the test for the new weapon."

"Weapon?" asked Faith excitedly as she came to a realization, "you mean the weapons research from the Death Valley outpost? You guys actually did it?"

"Yep" said Willow, "it was missing some key components which Dr. Lee helped to fill in, then came the problem with powering the whole thing which is why we're using Naquadria. The ship's drives are still powered by Naquada though because of the inherent instability of the Naquadria."

"But the more power you try to draw from the Naquadria, the more unstable it gets" said Colonel Mitchell, "I read the report on what happened to the X-302 during Anubis's attack using the weapon that threatened to blow up the Stargate, General O'Neill and Carter weren't able to open a window from here to Abydos to call for help."

"Opening a stable hyperspace window draws more power than shooting multiple plasma pulses, sir" said Willow, "plus Colonel Carter designed the generator that's running the weapon with safety in mind. If anything happens to it, if the Naquadria shows any signs of instability. Then all power conduits to and from the generators are immediately shut off. IF the generator still doesn't stabilize, then it's automatically ejected directly into space… and we have a few seconds to get into hyperspace."

"Has it been tested?" asked Colonel Emerson who had overheard everything as he walked up to the small group that was talking at the window, "has the weapon been tested?"

"Next month, Sir" said Willow, "and if it works, all other 304's would be refitted with the weapon."

"Looks like it's going to be tested" said Colonel Mitchell as Willow nodded.

"She looks smaller though" said Colonel Emerson.

"The Avalon's meant to be something akin to an escort or a cruiser that would take a shorter time frame to build." said Willow, "the Daedelus class takes about a year to build, but this could be built in about seven months. As you can see, we still have the similar form as the 304's but the neck is shorter, she doesn't have the fighter landing bays, but she has twenty five railgun emplacements, ten missile tubes, a complement of three Mark three, three Mark eight and one Mark nine nuclear weapon. Four turrents on both the Starboard and port sides for the Ancient weapon. We already have large Deep Space Carriers like the Odyssey and Daedalus, and I had an idea for smaller ships that could complement them. Dr. Lee, Dr. Felger and I designed the ship and refined the weapon to fit with our existing tech base with the help of the database in the Ancient outpost. Colonel Carter and I then further refined it. Now all it needs is a test."

"Major Rosenberg" said Marks as Willow walked over to his station, "we have the results from the Korolev's black box data recorder."

As Willow looked at the data, she looked at a surprised Marks before looking back up and grinned at Colonel Emerson, Mitchell and Faith.

"The Korolev sensors picked up fluctuations in the Ori ships shields when they fired the main weapon. They were going to ring a nuke over to the ship, but it was destroyed. However, someone did beam over to on of the Ori ships just before the Korolev was destroyed" said Willow, "the rings were activated and a matter stream was sent."

"Jackson?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"Most likely" replied Faith.

"I guess we'll be giving the new weapon a test after all" said Colonel Emerson.

"I guess so, sir" said Willow.

TBC.

 


	100. Welcome to the World, Debra

**Colonel Carter's Home, 2330 hours.**

General Jacob Carter, father of one Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter and current liaison between the Tok'ra and Home World Security, was in the kitchen fixing a late night snack for his daughter. He had just finished making the triple decker peanut butter, jelly, potato chip and banana combination when the landline in the living room rang. Knowing that Pete was already asleep, and the Colonel seated on the Lazy-Boy listening to classical music through her headphones; the General quickly topped the massive sandwich and rushed to pick up the phone. However, it would be one of those calls that he wished he would never get.

It was General Landry who called him with news of what happened at the Supergate. He told General Carter that they received a subspace transmission from their prototype ship, the Avalon, which reached the site of the battle a few minutes ago. He told him about the Ori incursion, the destruction of a vast majority of the allied fleet, the destruction of the Korolev and the status of Daniel.

"Damn" said the General as he rubbed the back of his head while glancing at Colonel Carter who was laying back with her eyes closed, a smile on her face.

"Major Rosenberg will be taking the lead in getting the Odyssey's hyperdrive back online" said General Landry, "and three more Free Jaffa ships are heading to the site to provide any aid they can for the survivors."

"Do we have any idea where the Ori ships are heading to?" asked General Carter.

"No" said General Landry, "I just spoke to Woolsey over the phone, he thinks that we need to get the Atlantis ZPM back so that we could power the Ancient weapons platform in Antarctica, or the one in the Death Valley outpost."

"That would take too long" said General Carter after he did some calculations in his head about the time it would take for a ship to fly through hyperspace all the way to the Pegasus galaxy and back.

"That what I told him" said General Landry as General Carter smiled. The older man knew that the current leader of Stargate Command also made the same calculations. And no matter how anyone looked at it, a journey to Atlantis without a ZPM would take eighteen days and the journey back would take four days. But by that time, it would be too late to do anything if the Ori were already bombarding Earth.

"Do you think they'll make a break for Earth?" asked General Carter.

"Not right now" said General Landry, "at least that's my gut feeling. They'd be cautious about the Ancient weapon platforms here, plus I have the feeling that this first wave needs to gain more followers to the Ori's side. But with the second wave…"

"More ships" said General Carter as he nodded in understanding, "more ships, more armies and a higher chance that Earth will be hit."

"They may want to toy with us in the meantime" said General Landry, "to show us that they are winning people to their side and then later on bring the full weight of the turned people in this galaxy against us. If that happens, then we'll lose."

"I'll leave Sam out of the loop for now" said General Landry as he looked at his daughter, "she's already too stressed as it is."

"Agreed" said General Landry, "how is she?"

"She's… Sam?" said the General as he turned around and saw that the Colonel had put down her headphones and was sitting up, while holding her abdomen as her face was etched with pain, "Sam?"

"Jacob" said General Landry, "is everything alright?"

"Give me a second" said General Carter as he put the put on the table when he saw the Colonel struggle to get up, "Sam?"

"Dad" said the Colonel as she looked on the floor, "I… I think my water just broke."

"Crap" said the General as he shouted Pete's name before running over to the phone again, "Hank, we're coming to the Air Force Academy Hospital now. It's time."

"I thought the baby wasn't due for another two weeks?" asked General Landry.

"I guess the baby had other ideas!" said General Carter, "we're on the way."

"Alright" said General Landry, "I'll call Dr. Lam."

"Thanks" said General Carter as he put the phone back on it's cradle and ran to the Colonel who looked as if she was in severe pain while she held on to her abdomen, "Sam! Sam!"

"Hurts, dad" said the Colonel as she started to tear up, "hurts so much."

"You'll be alright" said the General as he turned his head towards the hallway, "PETE! GET YOUR ASS UP!"

"Dad" said Colonel Carter, "she's not due for another two weeks, will she be alright?"

"I'm sure she will" said the General as he held on tightly to his daughter just as Pete ran into the lving room, "get the car keys Pete, we're going to the Academy hospital."

After General Carter put down the phone, General Landry took out his personal phone and pressed a button before connecting the call.

"Carolyn" said the General as Dr. Lam picked up her phone from her bed in her home.

"Dad?" said Dr. Lam as she looked at the clock on her bedside table, "whatever it is it can wait, I'll be in for my shift in four hours and…."

"Carolyn" said General Landry calmly, "Colonel Carter is having the baby, she's on the way to the Academy hospital."

"Oh" said Dr. Lam as she quickly got up, "I'll be right there, dad."

"Thanks" said the General as he put his phone back down and sat down in his seat. He then picked up the phone again, and pressed another number.

Dawn and Anya were sitting quietly watching a movie on the television when the landline rang. Dawn was doing her best to comfort the vengeance demon ever since General Landry had notified them about what Tara had told him earlier that day, and that he had authorised the launch of a prototype ship that Willow and Colonel Carter had led in designing for a rescue mission. The General told her about Tara's vision and the both of them were shocked, especially Anya when he told her that in her vision… the Korolev was destroyed.

Now as Dawn was reaching for the phone, she was hopeful that there was good news.

"Hello" said Dawn as she picked up the phone before seating next to Anya who put her head on Dawn's shoulder again.

"Miss Summers" said the General, "we just received a new subspace message from the Avalon. I'm afraid that Miss Maclay's visions were accurate to the letter. It's basically a debris field out there now. Three more Jaffa vessels are heading to that location for support."

"I see" said Dawn as she noticed Anya looking at her with various questions etched on her face, "do.. do you have any news on Dr. Jackson?"

"According to the black box from the Korolev, it's most likely he managed to ring aboard one of the Ori ships" said the General, "it's hard to say since we're not sure where they're heading off to."

"I see" said Dawn as she let out a sigh, "at least there's the possibility he's alive."

"Yes" said the General, "there was a second reason for me to call you. Colonel Carter's about to have her baby, it would be good for her to have you here as well. If you don't mind, that is."

"Sure" said Dawn as she got up, "I'll be right there."

"Thank you" said the General as he put the phone down and called the front gate. She notified them that Colonel Carter was coming in with General Carter and Pete, and that they were to be let in as soon as possible. Once he had made that call, he went into the briefing room and grabbed a large cup before he poured coffee into it and sat down.

**Prototype Earth Ship Avalon, Site of the Supergate, 0000 hours.**

Once Teal'c was cleared by the doctor on duty on board the Avalon, he was accompanied to the bridge of the prototype vessel. As he entered the bridge, he took a quick scan of the slightly smaller configuration of the bridge before approaching Colonel Ronsen.

"Colonel Ronsen" said Teal'c as he gave a small bow to the man.

"Teal'c" said the Colonel, "good to see that you're alright. Welcome aboard the Avalon."

"Thank you" said Teal'c, "this is a new vessel of the Tau'ri?"

"It's only a prototype" said the Colonel, "I'm not sure how we'll do in a fight against the Ori right now, but…."

"The Ori shields were undamaged by our weapons fire" said Teal'c, "the railguns and missiles of both the Odyssey and the Korolev, as well as the staff cannons of the Ha'tak vessels were of little use."

"That's the same report I received from Colonel Emerson as well" said Colonel Ronsen as he got up, "but we do have an experimental weapon on board based on Ancient research found at the Death Valley outpost. I'm not sure how ready it is for engagement against the Ori ships yet."

"I see" said Teal'c as he turned and looked out the window, "how go the rescue operations?"

"The Lucien Alliance vessel has refused any aid" said Colonel Ronsen, "although they haven't caused any problems for the past…"

"Sir!" said the Major working on the starboard console directly next to the command chair, "we've got a hyperspace window opening. Two ships just came through."

"The Lucien Alliance" said Teal'c as the two new arrivals stopped behind the damaged Lucien Alliance mothership.

"They're powering weapons" said the Major.

"Raise shields and power up the railguns" said Colonel Ronsen as he sat on his chair, "open a channel to the new arrivals."

"Sir" said the Captain who was manning the port console, "they're not targeting us."

"Then who…." Said the Colonel as he looked in surprise as they shot at the damaged ship until it broke apart in space. Once the other ship was destroyed, the new vessels opened up their hyperspace windows and flew away.

"What was that for?" asked Colonel Ronsen,

"They did not wish us to salvage the vessel" said Teal'c just as another set of hyperspace windows opened in front of them and three Ha'tak class vessels dropped out of hyperspace.

"Captain?" asked Colonel Ronsen.

"Sir" said the Captain, "it's the vessels from the Free Jaffa, one of them is requesting to speak with Teal'c."

"On screen" said Colonel Ronsen as he and Teal'c walked over to a screen on the starboard side of the bridge. As soon as they reached the screen, it turned on to show the inside of the HA'tak vessel with an older man in full battle armour standing behind the main console of the ship, the Pel'tak.

"Master Bra'tac" said the Colonel, "I'm Colonel William Ronsen of the Earth ship Avalon."

"Greetings" said Bra'tac as he nodded on screen, "I have come to render aid, and to speak to Teal'c."

"Old man" said Teal'c as he bowed slightly at Bra'tac, "I am on board the Avalon."

"Teal'c, old friend" said Bra'tac, "I have news on the heading of the four Ori ships that came through the Chappa'ko."

"Supergate?" asked Colonel Ronsen as Teal'c nodded his head.

"What is their destination?" asked Teal'c.

"Chulak" said Bra'tac as Teal'c looked on in shock.

"Major" said Colonel Ronsen as he turned around, "get me a line to Colonel Emerson now. I need to know if their Hyperdrive is ready, and if they'll be ready to get into battle."

"Sir" said the Major as he contacted the Odyssey.

**Earth Ship Odyssey, 0020 hours.**

Willow was in the engineering room working on the Hyperdrive when the call came in from Colonel Emerson on the bridge. He had wanted all SG1 to meet him in the conference room. Signing, Willow closed the panel full of crystals she was working on before opening another one. Behind her, Kvasir had just finished repairs to the Asgard beaming technology before he walked up to the redhead.

"Major Rosenberg" said Kvasir as he looked at Willow inspecting the crystals in one of the lower panels, "you have been called to the bridge."

"Yea" said Willow as she took out a crystal and shone a flashlight into the connection point, "damn, looks like it's burned out."

"Do you not have to be present at the briefing?" asked Kvasir.

"I'm already connected with Faith" said Willow as she smiled at Kvasir, "Colonel Ronsen's asking Colonel Emerson if we'll be hyperspace capable, not sure why yet. He sounds worried."

"Are the repairs not going well?" asked Kvasir as he walked up to the open panel and looked at where Willow was shining her light onto.

"The primary hyperdrive controls are all burnt out" said Willow as she looked at Kvasir and then at the Hyperdrive console, "we'll have to bypass those through the secondary controls and…."

"Major?" asked Kvasir as he looked the shock registering on her face once she stopped talking midsentence, "are you alright?"

"The Ori ships are heading towards Chulak" said Willow as she looked at Ksavir and then inside the panel, "and rerouting power would take at least another hour or so, we.. we don't have much time, especially if Daniel could still be alive."

"Major" said Kvasir, "I have completed the repairs on the beaming technology, perhaps it would be best if I took over repairs on the Hyperdrive while you help SG1 recover Dr. Jackson. If he is still alive."

"He is" said Willow, "I know he is."

"Then I will take over for you" said Kvasir as he looked at Willow from the other side of the crystals, "good luck."

"Thanks" said Willow as she got up and ran to the bridge in five minutes where SG1 was having the briefing with Colonels Ronsen and Emerson. They looked at her as the redhead ran into the bridge panting and bending down while trying to catch her breath.

"Major" said Colonel Emerson, "tired?"

"No sir" said Willow as she stood up, "Kvasir said that he'll take over repairing the Hyperdrive, we're looking at another hour…. At most."

"That's not enough time" said Colonel Mitchell as he turned to Colonel Ronsen, "is the Avalon battle ready?"

"Other than the Ancient weapon which still needs testing?" said the Colonel, "yes, we left with a full complement of nukes and railgun ammo."

"Will we reach there in time though?" asked Faith as she looked at the group who were standing in a circle, "and are the shields working? Because you know that we'll be targeted immediately once we drop out of hyperspace."

"Defences are ready" said Colonel Ronsen.

"You have the Ha'tak vessels as well" said Teal'c as he nodded at Bra'tac who was standing next to him.

"Indeed" said Bra'tak, "three motherships, we can have a cloaked cargo ship here in two hours to watch over the Supergate; in the event it activates once more. You also have a small fleet of motherships protecting Chulak."

"Alright then" said Colonel Emerson as he nodded at Colonel Ronsen, "good hunting."

"Sir" said Willow and Colonel Mitchell.

"Marks" said Colonel Emerson as he turned around, "beam SG1 and Colonel Ronsen to the Avalon, and Bra'tac to his ship."

"Yes, Sir" said Marks as SG1, Colonel Ronsen and Bra'tac disappeared in bright flashes of white light. It was a few seconds later that Marks turned around to face Colonel Emerson again, "Sir, Avalon and the three Jaffa vessels have gone into hyperspace. ETA to Chulak is six hours."

All Colonel Emerson could do was nod his head and sit down; hopeful that the Hyperdrive could be repaired in time before they lose any more people to the Ori.

**Air Force Academy Hospital, 0520 hours**

Dawn was in Colonel Carter's private room as she separated some of the blinds slightly and looked out the window as dawn slowly started to break. Sighing, she closed the blinds again and looked at the blonde woman who just merely hours ago was in so much pain, both physical and emotional. Dr. Lam had told her that the extreme pain could be a side effect of the Naquada that was in her bloodstream, looking at her terrified face, Dawn held her hand while Dr. Lam reassured her that the baby herself was fine. Pete though was a totally different story, while he should have been in the room for the Colonel.. instead he said that he had to go to work. General Carter was there to tell him that there were other people in the department who can take care of whatever it was, that his place was with his daughter.

It was two hours after the Colonel was admitted into the Air Force Academy hospital, Dawn looked on as Pete and the General seemed to argue through the glass window in the door before the younger man opened the door and walked towards Colonel Carter's bed. Looking at Dawn, he gave a snort of derision before he turned to the Colonel and leaned over her and kissed her cheek.

"Babe" said Pete, "I gotta go; an important case just came up."

"Pete" said the Colonel still in pain as she held on to his hand, "stay… there are others who can do this, Right?"

"Babe" said Pete, "this case is very important, it's a career maker. It could even get me that promotion I was telling you about."

"But…." Said the Colonel.

"You'll be alright" said Pete as he kissed her forehead before he turned around and left the room as Dawn looked on in shock.

"Pete" said the Colonel as she lay back down with her arm covering her eyes, "please stay."

"I'll be back soon, hon" said Pete as he closed the door.

"Anya" said Dawn as she looked at the other woman in the room who was sitting in a corner, "can you stay here? I'll be right back."

"Su… sure" said Anya as she walked over to the Colonel's bed and simply held her hand when Dawn walked out the door, "you know, you can make a wish if you want. I'm bound to grant it."

"It.. it's alright" said the Colonel as she put her hand on her abdomen, "thanks though… but.. I.. I mean I have a feeling that I'll be doing this on my own."

"No you wouldn't" said Anya shaking her head, "you have people here who care about you."

"Then why isn't Pete here?" asked the Colonel.

"I.. I can't answer that" said Anya.

"I need Willow" said the Colonel, "where is she?"

"They're still on the mission" said Anya, "they'll be back soon."

'All of them, I hope' thought Anya to herself.

While Anya was comforting Colonel Carter inside the room, Dawn had gone out of the room and was in the hallway when she walked toward a very angry General Carter, who she saw having a few more words with Pete.

"Hey" said Dawn as she pointed at Pete, "where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Stay out of this" said Pete as he glared at Dawn.

"No" said Dawn as she walked up next to General Carter who giving Pete a very dark look, "you're responsibility is here, with her. Who the hell do you think you are to leave her alone?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Pete as he walked up to Dawn and raised himself in front of her. He thought that she would simply back away, but instead she walked up to the older man and squared off to him.

"Step back" said General Carter as he walked up to Pete to protect Dawn, "step back, now."

"You, those two red haired bitches and the slut who stays with you" said Pete as he approached Dawn, and before anyone realized what happened, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to him much to Dawn's surprise and whispered into her ear, "tell them that I won. I won, they lost, you lost. She's mine."

"Hey" said General Carter as he pushed Pete almost immediately before he turned and looked at the surprise on Dawn's face, "you all right?"

"Ye.. yeah" said a shocked Dawn as she looked at Pete, "what did you do?"

"Dawn?" asked General Carter as he looked between Dawn and Pete, "what?"

"What.. the… fuck… did.. you… do?" asked Dawn as she clenched her fists and walked towards Pete.

All Pete could do was smile before apologizing to Jacob for having to leave suddenly. He promised the General that he'd be back very soon. Pete then glanced at Dawn before giving her a smirk and entered the elevator. Once the elevator doors closed, Dawn turned to General Carter with total rage in her eyes.

"Dawn?" asked the General, "what just happened? What did he tell you?"

"We need Willow back" said Dawn as she looked at the General, "he did something…. That bastard did something, and no one picked up on it."

"What are you saying?" asked the General worried, "Dawn? What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that whatever he did" said Dawn as she pointed at the elevator, "Willow's the only one who can find out."

**Earth Prototype Avalon, few minutes away from Chulak.**

Faith and SG1 stood on the bridge of the Avalon as they looked at the blue and white tunnel depicting hyperspace that they were flying through. They had no idea what was on the other side, or if Chulak had already been defeated by the Ori. Faith could see the fear growing on Teal'c face that his home was most likely overrun by the Ori followers. After a glance at her teammate and friend, she looked back out through the window on the bridge.

Smiling to herself, Faith knew that backup would be coming soon… that for now, their primary concern was getting Daniel back and with the Odyssey having repaired her Hyperdrive only thirty minutes after the Avalon left the site of the Supergate, they would have a chance of getting him back… and hopefully giving the Ori a punch in the teeth that they so sorely deserved. Looking around, she saw Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c standing next to her while Willow was in the engineering room setting up the weapon for its first ever battlefield test.

A few hours ago, once they had gone into hyperspace, Willow explained to Colonel Ronsen that each of the four turrets on the port and starboard sides of the ship would be fuelled by two Naquadria generators to fire rapid bursts of energy at any target.

"So no phasers?" asked Colonel Mitchell as everyone looked at him.

"Well" said Willow frowning as Faith looked at her surprised before she exclaimed, "it does have phasers… doesn't it?"

"I knew it" said Colonel Mitchell as he looked at Teal'c who gave him a small bow.

"Yes… I mean no… well, technically maybe. But that's not the way the weapon was designed to be used" said Willow as she stood behind the engineering station, "our problem is power, and the most efficient way of using the power sources that we currently have is to fire multiple bursts at a target. Hopefully it would reduced the Ori shields and some of the damage would bleed through… you know, like the Asgard shields that we have. We can use it as a beam weapon but we'll have only one shot at it. Not only does it run the risk of blowing every power conduit in the ship, it could possibly destroy the turret it's being fired from."

"Oh" said Colonel Mitchell.

"And you got my hopes up, Red" said Faith in mock disappointment.

"It's still experimental technology for us" said Willow, "and like I said… Naquadria is the strongest power source we have right now to power the weapon… but it's unstable. If we use a beam, then it could draw more power from the already unstable power source and blow up."

"You said could" replied Faith.

"Yep" said Willow, "remember, we haven't really tested this yet."

"The possibility remains that we may be unsuccessful" said Teal'c.

"Yeah" said Willow, "which is why I recommend we try to contact Daniel once we drop out of hyperspace."

"Then we beam him on board and cause as much damage as possible to the Ori before we have to leave" said Colonel Mitchell.

"Big Guy?" asked Faith as she looked at Teal'c.

"The Jaffa on Chulak will continue the fight against the Ori" said Teal'c confidently, "even if the planet should fall."

"I'm sorry, Teal'c" said Colonel Ronsen, "we'll do our best, but our first goal is to get Daniel back."

"Understood" said Teal'c as he bowed his head in respect to Colonel Ronsen.

"This ship was built to be more agile than the 304's, sir" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Ronsen, "but I can't promise that the beams from the main weapons won't hit us."

"Understood" said Colonel Ronsen.

That was a few hours ago, and now as they prepare themselves to come out of hyperspace.. SG1 could just look nervously as the blue tunnel in front of them continued on.

"Sir" said the Major at one of the forward console, "we'll be dropping out of hyperspace in three, two, one…. We're dropped out."

"I'm reading three Ori ships in orbit, and one landed on the surface" said the Captain who was manning the other console, "sir, they've detected us!"

"Full power to shields! All forward railguns and missile tubes fire on the lead ship" said Colonel Ronsen, "Miss Lehane, contact our boy. Once we know where he is, we can beam him up."

Immediately once the Avalon exited hyperspace along with the three Jaffa vessels, the Ori ships changed course and launched their attack. The Avalon went all out in firing her missiles and railguns to little effect on the Ori ship's shields. The Ori ship that was chasing the Avalon fired its main weapon directly at the smaller ship which was able to manoeuvre to avoid it.

"Sir!" shouted the Captain on the Avalon as he saw the beam pass to their port side, "weapons are having no effect."

"Major!" shouted Colonel Ronsen into the intercom, "we need that weapon, now!"

"It's ready, Sir!" shouted Willow as she held on while she felt the ship move to avoid another hit, "you have full control."

"Major" said Colonel Ronsen as they saw one of the Jaffa vessels that dropped out of hyperspace with them get blown up by an Ori beam that cut right through its middle, "fire."

As the Avalon moved to avoid another hit, she made a full turn and faced her attacker before eight red coloured spherical energy pulses from the turrets on both the port and starboard sides of the ship fired in rapid succession. Right after the pulses were fired, Avalon moved off once they were targeted by another ship that attacked her from the left flank. However, the sensors on the Avalon recorded the hits of the eight energy pulses on the Ori ship's shield.

"Sir" said the Major, "their shields just dropped by five percent."

"Great" said Colonel Mitchell, "now we'll have to shoot what…. Hundreds of times?"

"Oh no" said the Captain, "Sir! We're being….."

Suddenly the entire ship was rocked when a Ori beam weapon from the third ship hit the shields, after it destroyed the second Jaffa vessel. Willow was in the engineering room when the blast hit the shields and she was thrown onto a side panel, as were the rest of the crew in the room. Getting up quickly, she looked at the console and could say only one word.

"Shit" said Willow before she pressed another button, "Colonel! We just lost the railguns. Shields are down to fifty percent."

"Oh boy" said Colonel Mitchell as he helped Faith get up from being thrown against one of the communication consoles on the bridge after she had succeeded in making contact with Daniel who was on the ship that landed on the planet.

"Major Rosenberg!" shouted Colonel Emerson, "transfer all power from missiles and railguns to the shields, use the Ancient weapon only!"

"Copy, sir!" shouted Willow as she and the other engineers worked on transferring as much power as possible.

"Ummmm…." Said Faith as she pointed to a ship that was flying towards one of the Ori ships, "what the hell is Bra'tac doing?"

"Bra'tac" said Teal'c as he got on the radio as sparks were coming from above him, "are you intending to ram the enemy vessel?"

"Yes, Teal'c" said Bra'tac.

"Bra'tac, damn it" said Colonel Mitchell, "there's no way to know if that'll work. Lower your shields and we'll beam you aboard."

"Sir" said the Major, "we just lost two more of the Jaffa ships that were originally defending the planet."

"Bra'tak" said Faith into the radio, "I have an idea, lower your shields…. Fix that ship as your target… then we'll beam you out of there."

"Faith?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"Lets say the shield of the Ori ships survives the hit from the Ha'tak vessel" said Faith, "it should be weakened enough for the energy weapons to bleed though. Then once we've beamed everyone from the Ha'tak on board, we use the phaser thing."

"Bra'tac" said Colonel Emerson, "did you copy that?"

"I have" said Bra'tac.

"Major Rosenberg" said Colonel Ronsen, "did you hear?"

"Yes, sir" said Willow, "I recommend using turret three, before that we need to evacuate decks three and four, and then sealing off sections E to G. The turret may explode."

"Copy that" said Colonel Ronsen as he relayed his orders throughout the ship.

As the HA'tak vessel lowered her shields, Bra'tac and the other Jaffa were immediately beamed away just before the ship crashed into the shield that covered the entire ship. At the moment of impact, Avalon swung around before avoiding another blast from a ship that had tried to flank her again; before firing eight more energy pulses, followed by another eight, and then another; with all of them hitting the shield of that one Ori ship.

"Sir!" shouted the Captain, "their shields are down to seventy percent."

"Thank you Ha'tak vessel" said Colonel Ronsen, "come about, ready to fire beam weapon."

"They're on board" said Faith referring to Bra'tac and the other Jaffa just as Avalon swung around again for another pass at the Ori ship just as they were attacked by another one, "Red says that the decks and sections have been evacuated."

"Fire!" shouted Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Ronsen together as a beam of red energy was fired from turret three as it flew towards the Ori ship. The crew watched with bated breath as the beam hit the shield, but not the ship that was protected by it.

"Their shields are at sixty percent" said the Captain when suddenly the ship was rocked by an explosion which flung everyone, every which way possible.

"Sir" said the Major as he got back onto his console after hitting the floor hard, "we lost turret three, the hull's been breached but those sections have already been sealed off."

"Beam Dr. Jackson on board" said Colonel Ronsen just as the ship was rocked again by another Ori beam weapon.

"Sir" said the Major, "we just lost Asgard beams, and shields are at twenty percent."

"We've got a hyperspace window opening" said Faith who was standing at one of the stations as she wiped blood from a cut of her cheek, "it's the Odyssey."

"Odyssey" said Colonel Ronsen, "lock onto Dr. Jackson's transmitter, we need to get out of here."

"Copy that" said Colonel Emerson on the Odyssey as he nodded at Marks. A few seconds later, two flashes of light delivered both Daniel and Vala onto the bridge of the Earth ship, "Avalon, we have them. Entering hyperspace, now!"

"Do it" said Colonel Ronsen as he nodded at the Major seated beside him. A few seconds later, two hyperspace windows opened up and both Earth vessels vanished into hyperspace and headed for home.

**Air Force Academy Hospital, 1500 hours**

It had been some time since General Landry had called Anya and Dawn to tell them that SG1 had retrieved both Daniel and Vala and were on their way home. By the time they received the first call, it was Anya who picked up Dawn's phone while she and General Carter were in the delivery room with Colonel Carter. Even after saying that he'll be there for the delivery, there was no sign of Pete anywhere. Once the baby, a healthy baby girl, was born.. only then did the man show up… but only after the General had called him multiple times.

Anya was there when the General came out of the Colonel's room after she had given birth and overheard the General shouting at the man, even as the other nurses were asking him to quieten down. Pete, for his part, apologized profusely saying that he was on a very important case and that his phone must have been on silent. However, Anya felt that there was something wrong. After thousands of years of exacting vengeance on behalf of women, she suspected that there was something wrong with Pete. She didn't know the man at all, but she felt that somewhere in the back of her mind that he was up to something..

After apologizing, General Carter had let Pete into the Colonel's room so that she and her husband could spend some time alone with the baby. As she was walking out of the room, Dawn squeezed the Colonel's hand before she passed Pete who gave the brunette a smirk. Although he apologized to her as well when he returned, she didn't accept it… at least not on the inside. He claimed that it was the whole stressfulness of the situation that caused him to act out in front of her and the General, but Dawn didn't believe him one bit. It was some time later that General O'Neill, Colonel Feretti, Colonel Reynolds and Colonel Dixon dropped by with their wives to see Colonel Carter and her new bundle of joy. After they had left, the Colonel had more visitors from Pete's side of the family, as well as the Colonel's brother and his wife.

Now it was just Dawn, Anya and General O'Neill who were seated in the lounge as they waited for SG1 to arrive after completing their briefing with General Landry and Woolsey, who had also arrived to congratulate Colonel Carter. As the three of them were waiting, they heard familiar voices in the distance and then saw the group they were waiting for. As quick as lightning, Anya got up and ran up to Daniel before jumping onto him and hugging him.

"Hey Anya" said Daniel, "miss me?"

"Get a room you two" said Faith as she smirked at Anya kissing Daniel.

"After this" replied Anya as she got off the archaeologist and wrapped her arm around his before looking around, "where's Vala? Is she alright?"

"Miss Mal Doran's fine" said Woolsey, "however, since she doesn't have clearance to get out of the mountain…"

"She's stuck in there?" asked Anya, "that sucks."

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he looked at Woolsey, "I recall the times I had to remain at the SGC, it was….. boring."

"Well" said Woolsey, "we hope to have her clearance soon."

"Danny" said General O'Neill as he walked over to his friend, "heard about Adria."

"She's going to be a problem, Jack" said Daniel, "but for now… how's Sam?"

"With her family" said Dawn as she nodded towards the room.

"Ah" replied Daniel.

"Willow" said Dawn, "maybe you should see her first?"

"Dawn?" said Willow as she sensed her unease, "what's wrong?"

"Please" said Dawn again as Willow looked at General O'Neill and Anya, "trust me.. please."

"Alright" said Willow, "I mean if no one else minds."

"Nope" said Faith, "go."

Willow nodded her head before she walked oer to the Colonel's door and knocked. Once she heard a familiar voice asking her to come in, Willow opened the door and walked towards the bed that was placed in one side of the room.

"Hi ma'am" said Willow as she walked over to the Colonel who gave Willow a wide grin as soon as she saw the redhead, "sorry I'm late, you know how it is.. delayed flights and all."

"I know" smiled the Colonel as she raised the back of her bed while Willow looked around at the people in the room, "hi General, MR. Carter, Kris, Peter."

"Willow" said Pete as he smirked at the redhead before he walked over to the window and looked at the sights outside.

"Hey Willow" said General Carter who was holding a pink blanket, "hope everything turned out well?"

"Could have been better, sir" said Willow as she glanced at the Colonel who was looking at her in concern.

"Did something happen?" asked Colonel Carter.

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow nodding her head, "but first, when do I get to meet the inheritor of the title 'this nation's greatest resource'?"

The Colonel grinned and pointed at General Carter who walked over to Willow and showed her the pink blanket which suddenly started squirming.

"Aww" said Willow as the General handed the bundle over to the redhead. Holding the baby on one arm, she moved a part of the blanket covering the baby's face, "she's adorable."

"Willow Rosenberg" said Colonel Carter, "meet Debra Shanahan-Carter."

"Hi Debra" said Willow as she lightly brushed her check.

"Sam named her after our mom" said Mark.

"Oh" said Willow as she smiled at Mark, his wife Kris and the General before looking at Debra. She then pulled the baby towards her and whispered into her ear, "it's a very beautiful name, and I swear to you that you'll be protected."

Willow then leaned forward and handed Debra back to Colonel Carter who carried her and fixed her blanket before giving the baby the famous smile she was known for at the SGC. Just then, Willow got a strange feeling coming from somewhere in the room. Looking around, her eyes settled on Pete who was still looking outside.

'You lost, you bitch' thought Pete to himself, 'I won, she'll now have to stay home with the baby. If not… then well, I can always say that she doesn't have the best interests of the child at heart.'

Upon hearing those thoughts from Pete, Willow looked at him horrified. It was a look that Colonel Carter and General Carter picked up on.

"Willow?" asked Colonel Carter as she looked between the redhead and Pete, "Willow?"

"Willow?" asked both General Carter and Kris as they looked at the redhead, "are you alright?"

Just then, everything around Willow melted away and she found herself in a bedroom with Pete sitting naked on the bed. Willow turned around when she heard the sound of a shower starting in the bathroom. Walking over to the shower, she saw that it was Colonel Carter who was testing the water from the shower before she went in and pulled the curtain. Turning around again, Willow heard Pete opening a drawer of one of the bedside tables. She saw him reach in and take out a box of condoms. She watched in horror as he opened the box, took out the small packets inside before turning around to make sure that the Colonel was still in the shower.

"This is what that bitch gets for convincing Sam to continue at the SGC" said Pete to himself as he took a safety pin that was on top of the side table and used it to poke a hole in all of the condoms, "I'll win… I always win and no lesbo whore is going to change that."

Willow couldn't do anything but look horrified as he put on a condom and surprised the Colonel in the shower after he sabotaged the contraception. Then her surroundings changed again and found herself with a fully dressed Pete, this time in the restroom carrying a clear plastic bag.

'That's saline solution' thought Willow to herself, 'what the hell is he doing with that?'

"Still nothings working" said Pete as he opened the bathroom vanity mirror from which he took out a black case. Willow saw him open that case and inside were six syringes full of some clear liquid, "Sam's special birth control injections. Hah!"

Willow looked on in shock and horror as he checked how many units of the clear liquid were in each syringe before he pressed the plunger on each syringe down, and put the liquid down the sink. She then saw Pete put the needle of the now empty syringe into one of the ports in the saline solution bag and fill it with the solution until it had the same amount as before. She saw him do this for all the syringes, before he closed the case and put it back into the vanity mirror. Willow then saw him smile and comb his hair.

"Willow" said Colonel Carter as everything around the redhead melted again and she found herself holding tightly to the rail on the Colonel's bed, "Willow."

"What?" said Pete as he turned around and noticed Willow looking at him.

The Colonel noticed the glare that Willow was giving Pete, and it wasn't something that could have been missed by the General, Mark or Kris.

"Willow" said Kris as she walked towards the redhead and looked at Pete and then at Willow again, "is something wrong?"

Kris noticed that Willow's jaw became tighter and that her knuckles were turning white from holding the railing so tightly. Then, just as it started, it ended. Kris noticed Willow looking at her and the then at a surprised Colonel Carter.

"Colonel" said Willow as she walked over to the head of her bed, leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "I'm so happy for you, ma'am. If you need anything, anything at all… please let me know?"

"Of course" said Colonel Carter.

'She doesn't need you' thought Pete to himself, 'she's got me. She need's none of you… I won.'

"If you'd excuse me?" said Willow as she hurriedly turned around and walked away.

"Dad?" said Colonel Carter who was worried about the redhead. To her, it seemed as if she suddenly looked sick, "could you please check up on her?"

"I will" said General Carter as he walked over to the door and opened it. Stepping out of the hallway, he noticed Willow running into one of the restrooms. Confused, and worried that something may be wrong with Willow, he walked into the lounge where the others including Faith and Dawn were looking at each other confused.

"Jack? Hank?" asked the General, "is Willow alright?"

"She just asked us to wait" said Woolsey, "she didn't look good."

It was ten minutes later that Willow walked out of the rest room with her eyes red.

"Red?" asked General O'Neill worried, "you alright?"

"I am" said Willow as she looked at Generals O'Neill, Carter and Landry, "sirs, I need to talk to Dr. Lam. It's urgent."

"Is it Sam?" asked General Carter.

"She's fine" said Willow, "but…. I mean… please… I need Dr. Lam here."

"I'll go get her" said General Landry as he walked over to the nurses station.

"Willow" said Dawn, "you saw something?"

"Yea" said Willow as she looked at the younger brunette and then at General Carter, "sir, I need to talk to you and Dr. Lam. Alone."

"Red?" asked Faith, "what happened? I felt… I mean the feeling I got from you just now was of revulsion, and hate… absolute hate."

All Willow could do was close her eyes and shake her head. It was then that Faith knew something was wrong… something was very, very wrong.

TBC

 


	101. A New Beginning

**Air Force Academy Hospital, 1530 hours.**

Faith looked on as Willow, General Carter and Dr. Lam walked into a room while the others all waited outside in the waiting lounge. The truth of the matter was that they didn't want to crowd Colonel Carter at once; so Woolsey, General Landry, and General O'Neill went into the room to visit the blonde haired Colonel. In the meantime, Faith was talking to the recently arrived Cassie about her starting her internship in the base infirmary under Dr. Lam when everyone heard General Carter shout from the room he, Willow and Dr. Lam was in. Faith and the others looked at each other confused as the door opened roughly and General Carter stormed out past them and towards Colonel Carter's room.

"General!" shouted Willow as she ran after him and blocked him two doors away from the room, "please, we don't have any proof. It's my word against his."

"Out of my way, Major" said General Carter as he looked at Willow with eyes full of murderous rage, "get out of the way, that's an order."

"General?" asked Colonel Mitchell as he and the others walked towards Willow and General Carter, "what's going on?"

"That bastard assaulted my daughter" said the General as everyone looked on in shock. The entire group was quiet with the only sound anyone could hear being General Carter breathing deeply as he looked at SG1 and the others, "that bastard assaulted my daughter, and I intend to kill him."

"Sir" said Colonel Mitchell shaking his head in disbelief at what the General just said, "how do you know?"

"I told him, sir" said Willow, "just now when I was in the room with Colonel Carter, he was thinking out loud and I saw something's that he did."

"What di he do?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"Did he hurt her?" asked Daniel whose hands were rolled into fists.

"He might as well have" said Willow as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Colonel Carter's going to be devastated."

"Red" said Faith when she sensed extreme anger from behind her. Taking a quick glance back, she saw Teal'c looking at the door to the Colonel's room but his anger was so great that she could feel it through the connection she shared with Willow. The brunette Slayer then shook her head and turned back to face the redhead, "you said you need proof, is there any way?"

"You need to get the syringes back to me" said Dr. Lam as she came up to General Carter and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "Sir, I need for you to calm down. I just have to examine the contents of the syringes to make a confirmation."

"Willow" said Dawn, "earlier today he told me that he won something, that we… you… lost."

"That idiot thinks it's a competition" said Willow as she looked at Dawn, "I admit that I thought it was a competition too, but for a different reason. Look, when I died.. I mean before I was cloned, I had a vision of possible events in the future. I saw Colonel Carter's future and I didn't want her to let go of that. That day I got back from Atlantis, I convinced her to stay on at the SGC; that even though she was married, it didn't mean that her future won't come to pass."

"That's why she changed her mind" said General Carter as he closed his eyes and spoke calmly, "and that's the night he… he…"

"Grandpa Jacob" said Cassie, "what did he do?"

"He poked holes into a whole box of condoms" said Willow as everyone looked at each other in shock, "then when that didn't work as well as he thought it could have, he switched the Colonel's birth control injections with Saline solution."

"That's why you felt disgusted" said a shocked Faith, "that bastard…. I told him if he did anything to harm Sam… damn it…"

"General" said Colonel Mitchell, "Sir, I'd like for you, Faith and Dr. Lam to get to Carter's home…. Bring back those injections and run the test. Pronto."

"I need to…" said the General as he walked past Willow, but was stopped by Teal'c who had blocked his path.

"General Carter" said Teal'c, "please retrieve the medication along with Faith Lehane and Dr. Lam."

"Teal'c" said General Carter, "he assaulted my daughter… I need to…. Come on, even the Jaffa have a code on this… please, I have to…."

"I understand your need for vengeance on behalf of Colonel Carter" said Teal'c calmly as he gently placed his hand on the General's shoulder, "however, as Willow Rosenberg has stated… we still require evidence. In the meantime, we will make certain that Peter Shanahan does not leave this building."

"Fine" said General Carter, "but I want to get the first crack at him."

"Come on, Jacob" said Faith as she held on tightly to his hand, "let's go to Sam's home… we'll get the injections and then get back."

Willow sighed as she watched an angry General Carter walk towards the elevators on the other end of the hallway with Faith and Dr. Lam. Turning around she saw Teal'c and walked towards him, she thanked him for calming the General down and had told him that she could feel his rage inside…. And that she was glad that Teal'c simply didn't go into the room and beat up Pete.

It was a little later that Woolsey, General Landry and General O'Neill walked out of the Colonel's room with smiles on their faces. As they walked towards the small group in the waiting lounge, the smiles on their faces disappeared as soon as they sensed the tension in the air. It was a few minutes later that Colonel Mitchell and Willow told them what the former had found, and that General Carter had gone to Colonel Carter's home to get the evidence. As the three men listened, Willow sensed growing anger from an unexpected source, Woolsey. Glancing at the outward exterior of the calm, suited man, she was surprised at the amount of anger he seemed to hold in check. As they continued talking, Willow sensed the rising anger in General O'Neill and General Landry…. The former wanting to go back into the room and protect his teammate, while the later wanted to kill Pete for what he did to one of the people under his charge, and under his watch.

However, it was agreed by all that Colonel Carter herself should be told about all of this only once the contents of the syringes were tested. In the meantime, the second small group consisting of Cassie, Anya and Dawn walked into the room to give their best wishes to both Colonel Carter and Debra. However, they wouldn't tell Colonel Carter anything yet and they had promised to do their best to be as civil as possible with Pete.

"Until we have to kill him?" asked Dawn just before she walked towards the room.

"Yea" said Willow as Dawn nodded her head before heading into the room and closing the door behind her.

It was thirty minutes later that Faith and General Carter returned with Dr. Lam who was carrying a black case in her left hand. The doctor excused herself and walked over to her lab on the next floor, but not before telling the small group that the test could take from anywhere between thirty minutes to an hour.

"We'll wait" said General Landry as Dr. Lam nodded.

**Colonel Carter's Room, 1730 hours.**

Colonel Carter was happy, she had a lovely daughter who was now sleeping in her arms. She had a husband who loved her, and friends who cared for her and the baby.

"You are one lucky lady" said Colonel Carter as she brought up Debra and breathed in her scent deeply before whispering into her ear, "you have a mountain full of aunts and uncles who'd watch over you; I love you."

"Hey Sam" said Mark as he sat beside his older sister, "you're hogging Debra all to yourself, if you continue to do that.. then she'll never know her Uncle Mark."

"Oh, she knows you" laughed Colonel Carter as she handed Debra gingerly to Mark, "or at least she'll know since you'll be the one spoiling her."

"I think Jacob will be doing most of the spoiling" grinned Kris as she looked around and noticed that only the four of them were in the room, "actually, where is he?"

"He said something about needing to check something out" said Mark as he carried Debra and made faces at her, "I met him when I went to the restroom outside… he was talking to Willow and the others; must be some hush-hush stuff."

"Could be" said Colonel Carter when the door to her room opened and Woolsey, Colonel Mitchell, Willow, General Landry, General O'Neill and General Carter walked into the room with two SF's. The Colonel then sat up surprised, especially at the presence of the SF's in her room and looked on as General Carter walked towards her holding a clipboard in his left hand.

"Dad?" asked both Colonel Carter and Mark together as they looked on confused.

"Sam, Mark" said General Carter as he looked at his two children before settling his eyes on Colonel Carter, "I'm so sorry, honey."

"Dad?" asked Colonel Carter as her father handed her the clipboard which had attached to it the results of the test that Dr. Lam conducted. Looking through the single page, Colonel Carter's eyes landed on the result at the end of the detailed report, "saline solution? Dad, what is this?"

"Mark" said the General as he sat beside his confused daughter and held her hand tight, "I need you and Kris to please take Debra outside."

"But dad" said Mark, "what's going on?"

"Mark, please… I'll explain everything later. I swear"

Mark Carter knew that something was wrong, and it wasn't just the way his father was acting. He looked at the two General's who were standing at the edge of his sister's bed, he looked at Woolsey, he looked at Colonel Mitchell who had his arms crossed around his chest, he looked at Willow; all of them had one thing in common.. they were giving death glares at Pete. Despite all those years of being angry at his father, one thing he knew was that everything General Carter did had a reason, whether it be good or bad. Mark looked at the pleading eyes of General Carter and nodded his head, so he held onto Debra tightly and walked out of the room with Kris.

Once Mark and Kris had taken Debra outside into the waiting area where the rest of SG1 and the others were waiting, Willow walked up to the other side of Colonel Carter's bed and sat down next to her. Holding her hand tightly in the process.

"Ma'am" said Willow, "that report that General Carter showed you was the result of tests conducted on your birth control injections."

"What!" said the Colonel as she looked at the report again, and then at General Carter who had his eyes closed.. and then at Willow who was glaring at Pete, "but…. But…. This says Sodium Chloride.. how.. I mean… why?... how?"

_Willow: "When I was in your room earlier today, Pete was thinking about two incidents very loudly…. And.. and… that's why I got out of the room. I was physically sick.. I'm sorry, ma'am. I really am."_

"Do you want to tell Colonel Carter?" asked General Landry as he glared at Pete, "or should we."

"You don't know what you're talking about" said Pete as he pointed his finger at Colonel Carter, "I love her."

"You love her?" said Willow, "You really love her? Is that why you switched her birth control medication? Is that why you poked holes into the condoms?"

"WHAT!?" said Colonel Carter outraged as she sat up in her bed, "Pete?"

"Come on, Sam" said Pete, "you're taking her side? I told you so many times that she hates me.. she hates our marriage."

"Yea" said Willow as she tightened her hold on Colonel Carter's hand, "I hate you… I've always hated you, but Colonel Carter loved you and I respect her enough not to interfere in your marriage. But this….. you took everything to a whole other twisted level. There's no way I'm standing by on the sidelines."

"So this is how things will go from now on" said Woolsey, "your clearance to the SGC has been revoked, if you mention the existence of the SGC to anyone.. or that Colonel Carter even works there once disclosure occurs, then I'll personally put you into a deep, dark hole for the rest of your life."

"Why you…" said Pete angrily as he walked towards Woolsey just as General O'Neill stepped in front of him.

"Don't you dare" said General O'Neill through gritted teeth, "not only did you do something so disgusting to a close, personal friend of mine… you could have potentially harmed one of this nation's best and brightest."

"What are you going to do about it? Huh?" said Pete as he squared off to the General, "you have no evidence…. I helped Sam inject herself with those drugs… for all I know, she's the one who could have changed the formula. She's the one who…"

"What?" said Colonel Carter in disbelief, "how could you say that? You know I'd never…."

"Sam" said Pete as he stepped away from General O'Neill with a smirk on his face, "you've been so stressed out lately that you may not remember what happened. You wanted a baby so much that you told me… you told me that you switched the formula inside the syringes because you wanted to have a baby. You told me that…"

"What!" said Colonel Carter, "I never… that doesn't even make sense."

"Sam, baby" said Pete, "I told you.. you were so stressed out during your pregnancy that you couldn't remember details of your day.. or what happened months earlier, or…"

"That's the best story you can come up with?" asked General Carter.

"Hah" said Pete, "your daughter forgets things… I mean it's understandable that it would happen when she was pregnant. Anyway, if you're thinking about divorce after such an unproven allegation… I can tell you that I'll fight for custody of Debra. And you know what, I'll get her."

"Pete" said Colonel Carter shocked.

"I mean you can see her if you want to" said Pete smugly, "my parents will look after her while I'm at work… I mean come on, Sam… you're away for days sometimes. You're not fit to look after her by yourself, unless you stay at home."

"No" said Colonel Carter as she glared at Pete, "you… you.. you did something inexcusable.. something that I never thought you were capable of. Willow warned me about you.. how you followed me around, how you stalked me… my God, you even admitted you stalked me and I still agreed to marry you. I wanted to look over your faults because I did love you.. and then you do this? Because I can't have a life outside the home? Is that it?"

"Sam" said Pete.

"IS THAT IT?" shouted Colonel Carter, "I told you that I wasn't ready for a baby yet, I told you that I wanted to wait until I was ready…. Until the both of us were ready. And you told me to my face that you agreed."

"You promised to quit the Air Force!" said Pete as he pointed at Willow, "if that bitch hadn't…"

"Don't you dare call Willow that" said General Carter.

"You know what?" said Pete smugly, "Nothing you do matters, because I'll have Debra… I'll keep her away from you people and raise her in safety. And if Sam wants, I'll make sure she get visitation rights… I know some of the judges in…"

"Shut up" said Willow as she got off the bed, "I really suggest you shut up, right now."

"Sergeants" said General Landry as he looked at the SF's, "please wait outside, we'll call you to escort Mr. Shanahan out of this building."

"Yes, sir" said both of the SF's as they opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, before closing it behind them.

Willow slowly walked towards Pete with her hands balled into fists as, unknown to everyone in the room, a small electrical spark arched from one knuckle to the next on her right hand.

"You ass" said Willow as she walked past Colonel Mitchell, General Landry and Woolsey as they felt a charge in the air while goose bumps rose on their arms as Willow walked past them.

_Faith: "Red, what the hell are you doing?"_

_Willow: "I'm in control Faith, I promise."_

"You" said Pete as he pointed at Willow, "you get out of….. hey!"

Willow rushed towards Pete and pushed him against the wall.

"You just assaulted a police detective" said Pete as he rubbed his chest, "you think I'm afraid of you?"

"Oh Pete" said Willow as she placed her palm against his chest and held him against the wall, "you really should be afraid of me."

As Pete struggled to remove Willow's hand from his chest, he noticed that her normally green eyes were slowly turning grey and then slowly it became jet black… as did her hair.

_Faith: "Red."_

_Willow: "I'm alright, just scaring him a bit."_

_Faith: "Be careful, I can sense your rising anger."_

"You know" said Willow as she looked at a scared Pete, "here's what's going to happen now."

"What… what are you?" asked Pete as he looked at two black eyes looking back at him.

"If you don't follow what I say?" said Willow, "I'll be the first of your nightmares. There are others out there that will do much worse to you than I ever could."

"Red" said General O'Neill as he looked at the former redheaded woman, "don't hurt him."

"I promise, sir" said Willow as she stared at Pete as the police detective looked at his own reflection in those jet black eyes, "You know why I get like this, Peter? You know.. black hair.. black eyes?"

Terrified, Pete shook his head before looking up at Colonel Carter who he saw was crying into General Carter's shoulder, while the older General was glaring at him. He then looked at Colonel Mitchell, General Landry, O'Neill and Woolsey who weren't making a single move to help him. He then looked back at Willow, who was staring back at him with those black eyes. Pete did the only thing he could, he opened his mouth to scream for help but no sound came out.

"Oh" said Willow, "I forgot to mention something.. I froze your vocal chords. It's funny all the things you could do with telekinesis. Now… you wanna know why I get so black eyed and black haired? No? Ah well, I'll tell you anyway… it happens when I get angry.. and I mean not angry angry… not really Hulk angry since I don't turn green… it's more like a 'I can disassemble your body slowly molecule by molecule' type of angry. You know?"

Pete could only nod his terrified head at Willow.

"Now" said Willow, "like Mr. Woolsey said, your clearance has been revoked. You're not welcome at the SGC. Also if you ever… and I mean ever come near Colonel Carter, Debra or any of us… I will make good on my promise to disassemble your body molecule by molecule. General O'Neill?"

"You'll be escorted out of the hospital" said the General, "then you'll go to your department and turn yourself in… at least do something honourable. You will tell your superiors what you did…. If they ask why, I suggest telling them you have a guilty conscience. I doubt they'll believe any other answer you give them. And you better tell them the truth, I'll have a good friend of mine from JAG call up your superiors to make sure you told them the truth. Either way, you will be charged by the Air Force for the assault of Colonel Carter. And just in case you think that we don't have proof, we found your box of condoms… you actually left it in the main restroom… were you really that much of an idiot?"

"Understand?" asked Willow as she stared at Pete, "you can answer."

"Ye.. yes" said Pete as he looked at Colonel Carter, "Sa… Sam?"

"Get out" said Colonel Carter as she looked at Pete, "Get out before I have Willow, Faith, Dawn or any of the others kill you… you came near me or Debra… and I'll kill you myself. Don't ever let me see your face again… ever. I wasn't ready to have a baby…. You knew that. But now that I have Debra in my life, she's the one… she's the one person I'll love with all my heart. Now, don't make me repeat myself… get out. If I ever see you near us again, I'll shove you through the Stargate into a black hole; if you ever try making contact with me or Debra, I'll make sure you get beamed into space; and finally, if you ever threaten any of my friends again… even as a joke, I'll have one of our allies deposit you in another galaxy."

"Get out" said Willow as her hair turned red again.

"Sergeants" shouted General Landry as the two SF's walked back into the room, "please take Mr. Shanahan away. Escort him to his car, and call the front gate to ensure that he leaves."

"Yes, sir" said one of the SF's as he grabbed Pete's arm and pulled him away.

"Sam" said Pete as he tried to resist, "you need me… Sam! If you do this, then you won't have a place to stay… that house is mine… I…"

"We both signed for the lease, genius" said the Colonel, "and no… I don't want it. Now get out! Get! OUT!"

"Sir" said one of the SF's as he pulled Pete again, just for him to squirm out of his grasp. Pete then rushed towards the Colonel as she looked on helplessly when Pete raised his hand just as he received a punch in the face from General Landry.

"You broke my nose" said Pete as he bent over and covered his face, "you broke my nose!"

"You really are an idiot" said General O'Neill, "a room full of Air Force officers and you rush one of them, Really?"

"Sir!" said another SF as he roughly pulled Pete away, "come with us quietly, or else we'll use force."

"Fine" said Pete as he glared at the officers in front of him as they surrounded Colonel Carter, "she'll come crawling back to me… when she can't handle the baby, she'll come crawling back to me."

After the door to the Colonel's room closed, Willow plopped herself down on the chair next to Colonel Carter and closed her eyes and wiped the blood that was dripping down from her nose.

"Red" said General O'Neill as he crouched in front of Willow, "you shouldn't have done that, you know what happens when you… you know…"

"Yeah" said Willow as she glanced at Colonel Carter who was looking at a single spot on her bed. Willow then reached for the Colonel's hand and held on tightly, "but to protect a friend.. I'd do anything."

"Like separate him molecule by molecule?" asked Colonel Mitchell "is that even possible?"

"Maybe" shrugged Willow, "I know I'm not able to do it."

"Either way" said Colonel MItchel, "I gotta say that was the coolest thing I've seen, I only heard about it.. but to see it? Damn."

Willow then looked up and smiled at Colonel Mitchell as she wadded a piece of tissue and stuffed it into her nose.

"So you lied" said Woolsey.

"Don't tell him that, sir" said Willow as she looked up at Colonel Carter, "Ma'am, I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault" said the Colonel as she looked down at the bed and wiped some tears from her face as General Carter held her tight, "I… I'd like to see my Debra."

_Willow: "Faith, can you bring Debra?"_

_Faith: "On the way."_

**Waiting Lounge, Air Force Hospital, a few minutes earlier.**

Mark couldn't believe it, after he and Kris left the room with Debra he went to the waiting lounge where everyone else was waiting. They had told Mark and Kris what happened. As they listened in shock, Mark still couldn't believe it… he couldn't believe it even when Dr. Lam talked to the both of them. That was twenty minutes ago, and as he sat on the chair stunned.. he looked at the looks of concern all around him and he knew… somewhere deep down he knew that they were right, that something happened to his older sister and it was his fault. He's the one who met Pete in college; he's the one who pushed Colonel Carter to date his good friend. No matter what anyone said, Mark would know that he was partly at fault.

"Mark" said Kris as she tapped him on the shoulder, "look."

Mark looked up and saw everyone around him standing up and walking towards the hallway. He heard a door in the distance close, and footsteps on the linonium floors that were heading towards their general direction. Mark slowly got up and walked with Kris to the hallway and stood next to Faith who had her hands folded on her chest as she glared at Pete. Looking at the man, Mark saw that he was being escorted by two SF's who were holding his arms.

"Pete" said Mark as Pete walked past him, "what did you do? How? Why?"

"Don't worry, Mark" smiled Pete as he looked at Mark, "she'll come back to me, I love her. She and Debra will come back to me."

"You.. you really did it, didn't you?" said Mark as he rushed over to Pete, "you really did it? They were right."

"Sir" said one of the SF's, "please step aside."

"You….." said Mark as he stepped forward and poked Pete's chest with a finger, "I introduced her to you…"

"Thank you" said Pete as he smiled at Mark, "I told you I love her very much… I mean, if it wasn't for you, I would never have met the love of my life."

Mark immediately punched Pete's face as the detective stepped back from the punch as one of the SF's released his arm while the other one, as well as Faith, restrained Mark and pulled him back. Mark looked on as the other SF picked up the injured Pete, who was looking at Kris holding Debra.

"My Debra" said Pete as he stared at the baby, "you'll be seeing me again."

"You'll stay away from her" said Kris as she held Debra tightly, while Teal'c and Daniel moved to stand next to the woman protectively.

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "now go. Do not return."

"I'll be back" said Pete as the two SF's led him away, "you'll see.. I'll be back. Sam will crawl back to me… and I'll have my Debra. I'll win… you'll see…. I'll win."

As Faith watched the SF's take away Pete, she received a message from Willow that Colonel Carter was asking for Debra. Turning around, she told Mark that maybe it was time for the Colonel to see her daughter. Nodding his head, Mark agreed and took both Kris and Debra into the room. Although it went unsaid in the waiting lounge, everyone knew that Colonel Carter needed their support.

**General O'Neill's cabin, Silver Creek, Minnesota, a month later.**

It had been a little over a month since Debra Carter's birth, and since then Colonel Carter had filed for divorce from Pete. After his admission to his superiors, he was fired from his job at the Colorado Springs Police Department and the last time anyone had heard from him, he was forced to move back to Denver as his inclusion in the sex offender database meant that could not get a job in law enforcement.. even if he tried. So he sold his house, granted Colonel Carter a divorce where he was to have absolutely no contact with either her or with Debra. Thanks to Colonel Carter's urging, Pete was put on three years probation for what Pete had done to her. When asked about it, she told people that he was already being punished enough… that she had Debra to care for now and she had to move on with her life; for Debra's sake.

"Not being able to see Debra grow up is punishment enough for him" the Colonel would tell people.

Now, as Colonel Carter approached one of the closed doors in the General's cabin, she smiled as she opened the door to find Faith in a dark blue dress as Cassie and Anya fussed over her. Smiling at the nervous girl, Colonel Carter walked into the room and stood behind the Slayer.

"You look beautiful, Faith" said the Colonel as Faith smiled at their reflection in the mirror, "you ready?"

"Yea" said Faith as she looked at herself and then at Colonel Carter's reflection, "you know… when I think about all the ways my life could have gone, if you had told me years earlier that I'd be getting married to Willow…. or that I'd be living happily going to other planets and… I mean…. damn…"

"You would have thought I was crazy?" asked Colonel Carter.

"Yea" said Faith as she turned and looked at the Colonel, Cassie and Anya, "how do I look?"

"Beautiful" said General O'Neill as he walked into the room in his dress blues.

"Sir" said Colonel Carter as she straightened.

"Relax Carter" said General O'Neill, "so where's your date?"

"She's sleeping, sir" grinned Colonel Carter, "and no, you can't pick her up. The last time you did that, she stayed awake the whole night, meaning that I couldn't get any sleep."

"From what I heard" said Cassie, "neither could Grandpa Jacob."

'Right" said General O'Neill nervously, "I've already apologized for that."

"Yes, sir" said Colonel Carter, "but the answer's still no."

"D'oh" said General O'Neill grimacing as Colonel Carter smiled.

"Have you met Willow's parents, sir?" asked Colonel Carter.

"Yea" replied the General, "the mother rubs me the wrong way a little, but the dad seems alright."

"Anyway, Saul talked to the both of them after he talked to Red and Faith" continued General O'Neill referring to Rabbi Saul Kahn who would be performing what he told Willow and Faith would be an union of two friends and lovers.

While General O'Neill and the others were talking inside the cabin, the aforementioned Rabbi was outside on the dock that overlooked a large lake. He just closed his eyes and was thinking about the first time his friend, Jack O'Neill, approached him about officiating the wedding of two young women who were once under his direct command. The rabbi reminded him that it would be an union, that it wouldn't be a marriage in the traditional sense as he would have to change some things around in the ritual to fit with the occasion. The Rabbi remembered smiling as the General said that both Faith and Willow would see it as a wedding in either case. An unique wedding, but a wedding nevertheless.

Laughing, the Rabbi then agreed to meet with them about seven months ago. He had talked to them about the problems that could arise from their union, and that not everyone in the Jewish community would agree would what they were doing. As he looked out at the lake now, he smiled to himself as he recalled Willow's answer.

"As long as my friends and family are alright with it" said Willow as she and Faith sat across from him in his Synagogue, "then it doesn't really matter to me what others think. The people who matter to me will be there, I have no regrets."

"And Faith?" asked Rabbi Saul as he looked at the brunette, "how about your family? Do they agree with this union?"

"I don't really have a family" said Faith as she looked at the Rabbi, "I mean I have a cousin in Boston, but I won't be asking her. I don't really know her that well. Actually to be completely honest with you, my family's the people I work with everyday.. they're the ones I care about."

"And Willow?" asked the Rabbi.

"Willow" said Faith as she looked at the redhead, "she's my best friend and my love, she's everything to me."

Smiling at the memory, Rabbi Saul turned around and saw two rows of fifteen seats on the ground with an aisle in the middle. He thought back on counselling the two girls together, one on one, and with both Ira and Sheila Rosenberg over the seven months. Looking at his wristwatch, he knew that there was twenty minutes left before the ceremony started. In a little while, the rabbi saw more and more people milling about in near the dock as the talked to each other before taking their seats. He saw both sides having people in suits and ties, fancy dresses as well as dress blues for the Air Force officers.

It was a while later that the Rabbi signalled the start of proceedings. As he looked down the aisle, he saw two lines forming. The Rabbi smiled as he saw a blonde woman that General O'Neill had introduced earlier as Buffy who was on the left, and the one he only knew as Murray who was on the right side stand side by side as they slowly walked up the aisle followed by Cassie on the left, and Dawn on the right. Then as Cassie and Dawn took their places on either side, the rabbi saw Willow in a white dress flanked by both her parents on the left side of the aisle, and Faith who was flanked by Colonel Carter and General O'Neill on the right side of the aisle. He smiled as the group led both Willow and Faith up the aisle before each gave a kiss on the cheek of their respective charge and then walked over to either side, leaving Willow and Faith alone.

Just as the Rabbi was starting to speak, he noticed someone with red hair, in a white dress with gold accents walking from behind the far end of the cabin and leaning on the side of the cabin. He looked at the woman and then at Willow, before looking at the woman in the back again. He was amazed that she seemed similar to Willow, but there was something different…. as if the woman in white was related somehow.

"Rabbi?" whispered Willow as she sensed confusion coming from him, "you alright?"

"Uh" said the Rabbi as he looked at the side of the cabin as the woman smiled at the Rabbi before she wiped a tear that was falling down her face.

"Saul?" whispered General O'Neill as he turned to where the Rabbi was looking, but couldn't see anything, "Saul? Are you alright?"

"Ye… yes" said the Rabbi as the woman he had seen earlier walked behind the far end of the cabin again as the General had asked him if everything was fine, "I think everything will be fine."

As the Rabbi turned back to Willow and Faith, the two young women looked at each other just before their surrounding melted away and they found themselves on a white sandy beach.

"Red" said Faith as she looked around, "what did you do?"

"Don't worry" said Willow as she sat down on the beach, and Faith sat down beside her, "this is just… a private moment.. just between us for a little while."

"But the ceremony?" said Faith, "I mean won't it be weird that we're not doing anything.. or answering any questions, or…"

"Don't worry" said Willow as she put her head on Faith's shoulder, "call this multi-tasking, we're still listening to the Rabbi speak… we'll still do what is required… I just wanted this one moment with you alone."

"We'll be alone" said Faith, "you do remember we have first class tickets to Paris for tomorrow. We'll be alone for a week."

"I know" said Willow as she laced the fingers of her hand into Faith's, "I love you so much."

"I love you too" said Faith as she kissed Willow's cheek, "but I think we need to be all there at the cabin."

"She's right you know" said a familiar voice from behind them. Looking behind them, Willow stood up excitedly and hugged Janet.

"Willow" said Janet, "can't breathe."

"Right" said Willow as she stepped back.

"Hold on a sec" said Faith as she looked at Janet, "do you breathe as an ascended being?"

"Yeah… well…. It's complicated" said Janet.

"So" said Willow, "here to help us against the Ori? Give us a clue on the Sangraal maybe?"

"No" said a grinning Janet, "just here to congratulate the both of you."

"Thanks, doc" said Faith as she gave Janet a hug, "thank you for watching out for Red."

"You'll have to take care of each other" said Janet as she returned Faith's hug, and whispered in the Slayer's ear, "watch out for her. Things will change very soon… all I can tell you is that someone who was long thought lost, will return. The fight against the Ori will be joined… I can't tell you who'll win.. but I can tell you that the end will come."

"Janet?' said Faith as the older redhead kissed Faith on the cheek.

"The both of you strengthen one another" said Janet as she stepped back, "use that strength to find yourselves, always."

"Cryptic riddles?" asked Willow.

"Sorry" said Janet with a lopsided smile, "I wish I could be as wise as Oma."

"She still battling Anubis?" asked Faith.

"Yes" said Janet as she looked up and then back down at the two young women standing before her, "for all eternity."

"You still haven't said anything about Athena" said Willow.

"I know" replied Janet as she started to glow, "I'll visit when I can, and tell Sam that Debra's one adorable baby."

"We will" said Faith and Willow as Janet vanished in a bright white light as their surroundings melted away and Willow and Faith found themselves back at the cabin, in the middle of the ceremony. Willow took a glance behind her and saw her aunts, uncles and cousins; Xander and the rest of the Scoobies; Joyce and Jay and Rose sitting together with grins plastered on their faces; she saw her extended family from the SGC in General Hammond, General Landry, Walter, Colonel Mitchell and Daniel. Willow then glanced back at Faith as the Rabbi spoke to the both of them, and to the crowd behind. The two young women looked at each other and smiled.

_Willow: "I love you."_

_Faith: "I love you."_

**Paris, France, four days later. 0600 hours.**

Faith found herself in the middle of a crowded museum standing next to Willow looking at what seemed to be some kind of robot that was encased in a glass case, along with some other adults and children. Putting her finger on the glass, Faith walked closer to take a good look at the chrome covered piece of technology that looked more like a prototype of some sort with its chest plate laid on the ground, against its feet and exposed wiring from a piece of its chrome armour that was opened so that the people currently looking at the machine could see its inner electronics.. Turning to face willow, Faith saw that she was also looking at the robot and frowning, the Slayer than saw the redhead turn and walk away past some statues and artifacts.

"Red" said Faith as she followed Willow and looked at the statues on either side, "these look like the gods… at least the statues of the ancient Greek gods. That guy with the arrow is Apollo, there's Poseidon with the trident, the hot one in skimpy clothing is possibly Aphrodite. Where are we? I'm guessing that this is a dream you're having but, wherever this is… it definitely isn't Paris. Don't get me wrong, I love the Louvre but…. Red?"

Faith turned to face Willow when she noticed that the redhead wasn't making a single sound. All she did was scan at the statues and frown when she laid her eyes on one in particular. Walking with the redhead towards that particular statue, Faith crouched down to look at the name plate at the base… but found that she couldn't read it.

"What is that?" asked Faith as she looked at Willow who still ignored her. Faith then looked back at the name plate and then at the statue again, "Red, I can't read the name plate… it.. it looks foreign… I mean I know it's not Ancient, it looks more like Greek.. Damn, I wish Daniel or Dawn were here."

Faith then stood up and approached Willow, "Red, I don't know why you're ignoring me but… whoa."

The brunette Slayer was shocked when Willow glowed white as her hand went through the redhead's body as she tried to lay her hand on Willow's shoulder. It was then made the connection that possibly the one who was now walking away, wasn't necessarily Willow.

"You're Athena, aren't you" said Faith as she ran towards the redhead and stood in front of her, "I don't know what you're trying to show me, but we need your help. We need the Ancient's help. Please, we need to find the Sangraal and…."

Faith stepped back as Athena simply walked through her body and headed for a staircase.

"Athena!" shouted Faith as she followed the redhead down the stairs, "look, you can ignore me all you want… but your descendent, Willow, she needs your help too. I know what happened to Hera hurt you.. but, please…. If you don't help us, then more sisters, more brothers, fathers and mothers.. more families will be wiped out when they refuse to bow down to the Ori."

Faith watched as Athena stopped when Faith mentioned Hera, but all the redhead did was turn towards a window. Following Athena towards the glass, Faith looked out into a fairly large city with buildings all around her, including one exceptionally tall skyscraper in the distance, and ships… ships that were flying in the sky.

"Sweet" said Faith as she saw the ships, just as she heard a yelp next to her. Looking to her right, she saw Athena looking down at a boy who was laying on the floor with a brown coloured stain spreading on Athena's white dress. Frowning at the boy, Athena looked up when she heard people running towards them.

Faith watched as a man and a woman, presumably the boy's parents ran over to where he lay still looking up at Athena. The father picked up the boy and straightened his clothes before he himself stood up and pointed at Athena's stain. Unable to understand what was being said between them, Faith looked on as the man and woman seemed to apologize profusely while the boy just looked up and smiled at Athena. Faith watched as the family of three sheepishly walked away after Athena seemed to indicate that she was fine. However, she saw Athena call out to them and ask something in Greek.. something that Faith couldn't understand and she made a mental note to start learning Greek, particularly Ancient Greek from Dawn. The Slayer smiled to herself when she realized that the poor girl was already being harassed by Willow to teach her Ancient, and now the brunette Slayer would be the one harassing Dawn to teach her Ancient Greek. But there was one word that Faith got, it was either the boy's first name or his family name; Adama.

Nodding at the family as they walked away, Athena turned around and headed towards another staircase. Following her down three flights of stairs into what seemed to be the basement storage area; Faith followed Athena as she walked through a secured door and approached a Stargate that was simply leaned against the wall. She watched as Athena simply looked at the Gate, when the inner tract started to spin. Memorizing the symbols, as well as the point of origin for the planet they were on… Faith watched as the event horizon formed and Athena started to glow brighter and brighter until she become a white light that just flew through the event horizon.

Faith snapped her eyes open as she looked at a surprised Willow looking back at her. Tilting her head up, Faith saw that she was back in her hotel room at dawn started to break outside. The both of them were still under the sheets with their arms and legs wrapped around each other when they woke up at the exact same time.

"Please tell me you had the same dream I just had?" asked Willow as she looked at Faith.

"Athena?" asked Faith, "robot in glass case? Greek language everywhere? That dream?"

"Yea" said Willow, "that was interesting, that civilization… it seemed advanced enough."

"You think Athena's helping us by sending that dream?" asked Faith.

"Could be" said Willow as she caressed Faith's naked back, "If they are advanced enough to build robots and ships like that I saw that were flying around in the sky, then maybe they could help us against the Ori."

"But I saw the symbols that lit up on the Gate" said Faith as Willow nodded, "You too?"

"Yeah" said Willow, "but I didn't see you… did you see me?"

"I saw Athena" said Faith as she looked at Willow, "but not you."

"This is confusing" smiled Willow, "I saw everything from her point of view, but you weren't there. Anyway the symbols were a destination address for Earth… but maybe we could use the point of origin to extrapolate the address of that planet. It would take a day… probably."

"Wanna call General Landry?" asked Faith, "at least then, he could get an SG team to scout the planet through the Gate.. we already know that the Stargate is in a basement.. but I didn't see any DHD."

"We could use a laptop with a dialling program installed and the SG team could take a Naquada generator to dial the gate when they're ready to return" said Willow.

"How about you contact General Landry?" said Faith, "and then we'll spend the rest of the day not thinking about other planets… and just be with ourselves. I was think breakfast in the café across the street?"

"Deal" smiled Willow as she lay of her back and reached for her phone, just as Faith lay her head on Willow's chest and closed her eyes.

**Briefing Room, SGC, the next day. 1500 hours.**

The day after the wedding ceremony between Faith and Willow, the couple went off for their week long honeymoon to Paris while the others went back to their normal lives. Well, normal as normal gets while working at the SGC anyway. For the last month or so, Daniel, Dawn and Anya along with a majority of the translating team were taking shifts at Merlin's library in Camelot. The goal was to find any information on the Sangraal and the planets that Arthur and his knights went to on their quest. It was three days after the wedding that one of the teams led by Anya found information that she relayed to Daniel. It was that information that led to Daniel finding out the connection between one of Arthur's knights, Sir Gawain who in an old Welsh tale went to rescue his lost love. And in that quest, he visited a place known as _Gwlad Gan Brenhinol Gwir_ , which was Welsh for "Land of Royal Truth". He and Dawn then translated that into Ancient, and got _Verus Gen Bree_ or Vagonbrei. The finding of Vagonbrei came just in time to the news that six more planets, two of which were Jaffa strongholds, fell within that month. Teal'c had informed the SGC that the army was led by a young woman with extraordinary powers.

It was during the later briefing with the rest of SG1 minus Willow and Faith, that Daniel explained with the help of Anya and Vala, that they had found the Stargate address to Vagonbrei from an illustration of a sword in one of the many volumes of texts in Merlin's library on Camelot.

"Good" said General Landry, "I'll have Major Rosenberg and Miss Lehane return, and then SG1 will go through the Gate to Vagonbrei and find information leading to the Sangraal."

"Sir" said Colonel Mitchell, "the Major and Faith are enjoying themselves, plus they have two more days in Paris. I think we can handle it."

Frowning at Colonel Mitchell, the General then nodded, but not before throwing out an idea.

"Very well, but with Colonel Carter still on maternity leave, I'll have Major Hailey join SG1 for this mission" said the General as he looked at Colonel Mitchell, Daniel, Anya, Vala and Teal'c, "Miss Jenkins, I've spoken to Miss Chase and she's authorised you to join SG1 on another mission. Think of it as a thank you for helping Dr. Jackson translate many of the texts in Merlin's library."

"Thank you" said Anya as she grinned at Daniel.

"How about me?" asked Vala as she put her hand up, "I mean, I am right over here you know. I can help."

"You're staying here" said the General as he frowned at Vala.

"Sir" said Colonel Mitchell hesitantly as he leaned forwards, "I'm hoping you might reconsider your decision and allow Vala to come with us on this mission."

The Colonel flinched as everyone turned to face him, even Vala who gave the man a wide grin.

"Why, Colonel" said Vala as she turned to Colonel Mitchell, "I never knew you had feelings for me."

"It's not that" said Colonel Mitchell as he glanced at Anya and Daniel looking at him while trying to hold back a smile. He then frowned again and turned to General Landry, "Sir, I know she has her faults… many, many, many faults actually….. but she also risked her life to warn us that the Ori were on their way, and almost sacrificed herself to shut down the very first Ori Supergate."

"I understand the contributions she's made" said General Landry as he motioned towards Vala, "the truth is, the Pentagon isn't willing to roll the dice on her."

"General Landry" said Teal'c, "there was a time when General Hammond sat was faced with a similar decision. As former First Prime to Apophis, I too had committed terrible crimes."

"As the former First Prime to Apophis" said the General, "you provided valuable insight to the enemy's resources and tactics."

"I can't believe that I'm saying this" said Daniel as he looked at Anya who gave him a nod, and then turned to Vala who was sitting across from him, "as the mother to the leader of the Ori army, Vala may hold the key to stopping them."

"If I push this issue, and the Pentagon agrees to let her join you on off-world missions" said General Landry as he looked at Daniel and then at Colonel Mitchell, "then I'd be the one ultimately held accountable for her actions."

"Yes, sir" said Colonel Mitchell, "I understand, sir."

"So, I'd be counting on you to keep her in line" said General Landry as he looked at Colonel Mitchell.

"Me… me, sir?" asked the Colonel as he looked at all the smiling faces nervously, "I mean…"

"You're the one who brought up her usefulness to the SGC" said General Landry, "anyway, she has to pass the psychiatric exam first. Anyway, you are all dismissed. I have another briefing, good luck. You leave in thirty minutes."

"Right, sir" said Colonel Mitchell as he hung his head while Anya patted him on the back.

Just as SG1 was finishing up their briefing, Dawn and four other officers walked into the room. Anya waved at Dawn as Daniel and the others walked by past them to get ready for the mission to Vagonbrei.

"Alright" said General Landry as he motioned at the new arrivals to take a seat. After everyone had sat down, the General looked at Dawn and informed her that every team that she has worked with had given her superb performance reviews. It was due to those reviews by the commanders of those SG teams, including SG1, that she was to be permanently assigned to SG2.

"Really?" asked Dawn excitedly as she grinned at General Landry and then looked at the smiling Colonel Ferretti, "serious?"

"Serious" said the Colonel nodding his head, "you'll be joining myself, Major Lauren Satterfield who you've already met, and Carl Grogan and Airman Robert Lewis on a permanent basis."

"That's great" said Dawn as she looked at the Colonel, and then at General Landry, "don't get me wrong General, I liked floating between the SG teams…. But being assigned to one permanently.. that's like… wow."

"I'm glad you think so" said General Landry, "and now that the introductions are over, I have a mission for SG2 to a planet designated as P2B-765. According to Major Rosenberg, it seems to be a highly industrialized world that may, or may not, have space flight capabilities. But from what she said about ships flying in the air… I'm tempted to think the former."

"Sir" said Colonel Ferretti, "Major Rosenberg?"

"She had a vision, or a dream, yesterday morning" said the General as he leaned back, "she was on P2B-765 and saw the symbol for the point of origin. I've had Colonel Carter come in yesterday to initiate the search for that particular point of origin, for which we got a hit three hours ago. According to Major Rosenberg, and Miss Lehane who shared the same dream, the inhabitants of this particular planet speak a form of Greek. They believe it could be a dialect of ancient Greek."

"I should be able to translate, Sir" said Satterfield as she smiled at Dawn, "and I've been hearing that Miss Summers is one of the best and brightest in Dr. Jackson's translation team."

"She is" said General Landry as he nodded at Dawn who blushed before looking at the others, "be careful out there, let's see if we can get these people to ally with us against the Ori. You'll also need to take a laptop with a dialling program and a Naquada reactor, since the DHD seems to be missing."

"Missing, sir?" asked the Colonel.

"Major Rosenberg said that the Stargate is being kept in a basement holding room" said General Landry, "I'll also have SG14 accompany you as backup, just to be on the safe side."

"Yes, sir" said Colonel Ferretti.

"Dismissed, people" said the General, "and good luck."

TBC.

 


	102. A Day at the Museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any dialogue line that _"shows up like this"_ means that the character is speaking in Greek/Colonial Standard. Telepathic communication still remains as the same format as before.

**Gateroom, SGC, the same day, 1645 hours.**

Dawn was ecstatic with the news she had heard in the briefing room earlier that day. After floating around various SG teams for months since she joined the SGC, she was finally assigned a permanent team in SG2. The first person that she had called to give the good news was Buffy and Joyce back in Sunnydale. They were happy for her, but Buffy did remind her to always watch her back.. especially with the Ori still out there. The next two people she called were Willow and Faith who were still in Paris, and were scheduled to return in two days. Equally excited as the brunette girl, Willow and Faith excitedly told Dawn that there would be a party in her honour after she gets back from the mission. Willow told Dawn that Colonel Ferretti and SG2 would welcome her in their own way. And then a few days later, once she recovers from her hangover, SG1 would bring along the Scoobies for another party. After telling Dawn to be careful, Willow and Faith let her go off the phone.

Putting the phone back on the hook, Dawn turned around and walked the few steps into the Gateroom where the rest of SG2 and SG14 were waiting for the Stargate to finish dialing. Standing beside Satterfield and Grogan, Dawn made sure that she had everything she needed such as her combat knife, P90, Zat and her radio. Looking over at Satterfield, Dawn saw that the Asian woman was also carrying the same equipment as her. She then glanced over at Airman Lewis as he looked at the Stargate dial the address, before he walked a few steps back and spoke to Colonel Ferretti. She saw that both teams were carrying the dependable P90's since this was categorized as a meet and greet mission.

Satterfield, who was standing next to Dawn as the fifth chevron engaged, looked over at Dawn and leaned over to whisper into her ear.

"You alright?" asked Satterfield, "you've gone through the Gate before, nothing to be nervous about."

"I'm not nervous" replied Dawn as she turned to Satterfield, "just excited 'is all. This is my first time through the Gate as part of a team. What I mean is, yeah I've gone off-world with SG1, SG3 and various others… but this is the one mission where I'll be going as part of a permanent team. It's my first as part of a permanent team."

Satterfield just simply smiled at Dawn as the unstable vortex of the Stargate erupted outwards, before it settled back into the event horizon.

"Welcome to SG2, Dawn" said Satterfield as she gently pushed Dawn up to the bottom of the ramp while Grogan used the remote control to move the MALP through the Stargate. The group then looked back at the control room, where Walter was looking at telemetry data from the MALP at the same time as General Landry was coming down the stairs from the briefing room after he had finished another meeting.

"Walter" said General Landry as he walked up behind the balding technician, "anything from the MALP? Is the planet safe?"

"Sir" said Walter as he pressed a button and the lights on the MALP turned on so that the camera could take a better look at the surrounding area, "looks like Major Rosenberg was right, the Stargate is in what seems to be a holding area for artifacts."

The General looked in awe as Walter moved the camera around and various statues and paintings came into view. Walter moved the MALP around to face the Stargate but still couldn't find any sign of the DHD.

"The people on that planet may not have been able to find the DHD" said General Landry, "I take it that a laptop with a dialling program, and a Mark Two naquada generator has been placed inside the MALP?"

"Yes, Sir" said Walter as he looked at a section of the screen in surprise, "sir, I'm reading elevated radiation levels."

"How elevated?" asked a concerned General Landry as he leaned in behind Walter as he pointed to some numbers on the screen.

"It's not enough to scrub the mission" said Walter, "but these are just the readings in the basement, I'm worried about what would be waiting for them in the surface."

"Dr. Lam has already given the teams the standard inoculations" said General Landry, "and the MALP has Potassium Iodide tablets and Prussian Blue. That should keep them safe for a day as long as they don't eat or drink anything. This is only a meet and greet mission, I'll have to guess that this planet has naturally elevated radiation levels than our own. But, tell both teams to stand by… I'll bring this up with Dr, Lam."

"Yes, sir" said Walter as General Landry walked over to a phone, while Walter leaned into the microphone and told SG2 and SG14 to stand-by for orders from General Landry. It took the General about five minutes to gain assurances from Dr. Lam that as long as the teams didn't stay out too long, as long as they didn't eat the food, or drink the water… they should be alright. However, she recommended that they stay on the planet for not more than a day just to be on the safe side. Frowning, the General walked down to the Gateroom and talked personally to Colonel Ferretti from SG2 and Major Blasdale from SG14. HE had told the two leaders of their respective teams about the inherent dangers, and that although Dr. Lam said that they shouldn't be planet side for more than a day, he wanted them back in twelve hours for a check up. If everything checked out, then another team would take over for the meet and greet mission.

"Understood, Sir" said Colonel Ferretti, "we'll check in every two hours, and I'll have both SG2 and SG14 take the Iodide pills in the MALP once we've reached the other side."

"Godspeed, people" said General Landry who nodded at both team leaders. He then stepped back as he watched SG2 and SG14 walk off to another adventure through the Stargate before the wormhole disengaged. The General then turned around and sighed, he had to ensure that Vala wasn't causing any trouble while waiting for the psychiatrist from the IOA. He smiled to himself as he walked up the stairs to the briefing room as he recalled Colonel Mitchell's reaction to the General telling him that Vala was his responsibility to keep in line. Almost immediately, he thought back to his front line team as he stopped in the middle of the second flight of stairs before turning around and walked back into the control room.

"Walter" said General Landry, "contact Major Rosenberg and Miss Lehane, tell them that I know they still have a couple of days left on their honeymoon, but I need them back at the SGC now. With SG1 at Vagonbrei, I need the both of them able to move out to help should anything happen to them."

"You think something will happen, sir?" asked Walter.

"It pays to keep the big guns close to your vest" said General Landry, "get it done, Walter. And once they get in, ask them to come to my office for a debrief."

"Yes, sir" said Walter as he reached for the phone on the console in front of him and contacted Willow's secure phone line.

**Unknown Vessel, Orbit of P2B-765.**

On one of four strange 'Y' shaped vessels that orbited the planet below, an elderly man along with two remarkably similar blonde women and a black man in a suit were standing along a long basin that had water running on the surface. The four of them were surrounded by seven foot tall robots that were standing to one side as if waiting for orders.

It was all of the sudden when the elderly man looked up confused and then to his right where a screen appeared showing a map of a city in the planet below. The map zoomed in to show a building among others that were crumbling onto the surrounding streets. He then looked from the screen to the two women who were looking at him confused.

"Did you see that?" asked the old man as he pointed to the building on the screen, "a massive power spike from that building, what is that?"

"The museum" said one of the blonde women, "the same one where Starbuck killed me a few hours ago. I still feel that piece of rebar through my chest."

"Whatever it is" said the old man as he looked back at the screen when the power spike suddenly vanished, "send some Centurions to the museum, maybe the humans found something that they think would save them. Let the centurions show them the futility of their endeavours."

"By your command" said the smiling black man as he nodded at the two women before turning around and walking down a long corridor.

**Planet designated P2B-765, storage area.**

The previously darkened storage area was now lit up brightly thanks to the light emitted from the event horizon of the Stargate, and the lights on the MALP. It took only a few seconds before both SG2 and SG14 were thought the Gate and standing close to the MALP. Colonel Ferretti turned on the camera and confirmed with the SGC that all members of both teams had reached the planet, and requested that the SGC disengage the wormhole.

"Copy that, Colonel" said General Landry, "check in every two hours."

"Yes, Sir" said Colonel Ferretti as he stared into the MALP's camera, "Ferretti out."

Just then, the event horizon was disengaged and the two teams found themselves in a slightly more darkened room.

"Lights!" shouted Colonel Ferretti as everyone turned on the torches attached to their P90's, "before anyone does anything, swallow the Iodide pills in the left compartment of the MALP. Take some Prussian Blue in your vests as well, do not, I repeat do not drink the local water, or take in the food."

"Won't that look a bit rude to our hosts?" asked Dawn.

"Probably" said Colonel Ferretti, "but we'll be honest and tell them that the unusually high radiation levels on their planet mean that our health could be at risk if we drink or eat anything local. We'll do the meet and greet, and then we'll ask permission from the locals to send one of our doctors here to examine the food and water… and yes, I know its rude of us to do so, but it's for our safety. The locals may be used to it, but we're not."

"Alright" said Dawn nodding her head as she swung the torch attached to her P90 in another direction.

Once everyone had taken in the Iodide pills, the Colonel asked SG14 to stay in the general vicinity of the gate. He asked Major Glassner and Captain Heffron from SG14 to set up the naquada generator and attach the power leads to the Stargate, and then to boot up the computer and activate the dialing program.

"In the meantime" said Colonel Ferretti, "Satterfield, Grogan, Lewis, Summers and I will explore the outside."

"We'll stay in radio contact, sir" said Major Blasdale as he nodded his head.

It was Colonel Ferretti who had opened the door that led out of the basement when he was visibly hit by the smell of stale air. It seemed as if no one opened this door in months.

Immediately signalling everyone behind him to be alert and ready weapons, the Colonel and Lewis brought up their P90's and headed slowly out into the hallway that led to another door at the end. Following them, Satterfield and Dawn slowly walked out with their P90's held up as well and pointed towards their front and then, finally, it was Grogan who walked into the hallway last by taking up the rear with his P90 also held up and ready to fire.

Colonel Ferretti and Lewis opened a door upon reaching the end of the hallway and stepped back as fresh air from the stairwell flew into the now open hallway behind them. Looking confused at the people behind him, Colonel Ferretti nodded and led the group up the first flight of stairs until they reached a sign on the wall.

"Satterfield?" asked Colonel Ferretti as he nodded at the sign.

"It says 'lobby', sir" said Satterfield, "looks like Willow was right, it's an ancient dialect of Greek. There have been some archaeological evidence uncovered to…."

"Ok" said Colonel Ferretti nodding his head, "all I needed to know was ancient dialect… and Greek. Thank you, Major."

"Of course, Sir" said Satterfield as she looked at the Colonel, before smirking at Dawn.

Looking up the stairwell from where they were standing, he figured that there were probably four floors above the lobby, not including the basement. However, wanting to get the show on the road, Colonel Ferretti felt it would be best to meet the local leaders before going on an unannounced expedition through the museum where there could people looking at the paintings or artifacts; and then next thing they knew, the guests in the museum would be faced by aliens from another world called Earth.

Cautiously opening the door, the Colonel and the others were again hit by a blast of fresh air that they could actually feel flowing within the building. It was when they stepped outside into the hallway did they manage to find out why there was so much fresh air. Some parts of the wall had collapsed into the dark hallway itself, which was poke marked with the light from the sun that shone in from the huge gaps in the walls. In fact, the entire hallway was littered with large chunks of what seemed to be concrete.

"What the hell?" asked Colonel Ferretti as he looked at the destruction around him as he and the others walked into the large hallway where not only were concrete chunks on the red coloured carpet covering the floor, but many of the paintings and statues were either torn or broken as they lay on the carpet.

After looking around in shock, Colonel Ferretti had signalled them to take off their weapon safeties and move towards the main lobby. He knew that they needed answers on what was going on, and he could get that from the locals.

As Dawn was walking behind Satterfield, she had her weapon pointed to the right while Satterfield had her pointed towards the left with Grogan still following behind them. It was a few minutes later that they had walked into a large central area with a reception desk that was now empty and the front was not only littered with massive chunks of debris, they also saw a blonde woman in a black halter top and trousers who was lying on the floor. Rushing over to her, Colonel Ferretti crouched down and put two fingers on her neck to feel for a pulse. Shaking his head, he should have guessed that the woman was already dead when he saw the large piece of rebar that was jutting out from her chest. Looking up towards the second floor, he could see that a large section of the floor had been destroyed.

'All this debris must be from the destroyed second floor' thought Colonel Ferretti to himself when he saw Dawn crouching on the floor as she picked up a yellow coloured book before she started to flip through the pages.

"Anything?" asked the Colonel as he walked towards Dawn while Lewis, Satterfield and Grogan walked out the front doors.

"Colonel" said Dawn as she pointed to the cover of the book, "we're in the… hold on… I think it says the 'Colonial Museum of Delphi' or it could be the 'Delphi Museum of the Colonies', still the same either way."

"Delphi? As is the oracle of Delphi?" asked the Colonel as Dawn looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah" said Colonel Feretti, "I've watched Three Hundred with Jack, Teal'c and Daniel… and I'm telling you, you should never watch that movie with Daniel… we had to gag him just to enjoy the movie."

"Well" said Dawn as she flipped the book and grinned, "that movie is so full of inaccuracies that…."

"Not you too" moaned the Colonel as he shook his head, "anyway, any other information you picked up?"

It was just then that Satterfield ran back into the lobby and called for Colonel Ferretti and Dawn to follow her outside, that there was something important that the both of them needed to see.

"Apparently we're in a city called Delphi" said Dawn as she walked next to Colonel Ferretti while following Satterfield as he handed the Colonel the yellow covered book, "I think it's a tourist guide, says that this is a planet called Caprica… one of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol."

"Colonies? Kobol?" said the Colonel as he looked at Dawn after they walked through the front doors and were heading towards another staircase that was situated between rows of plants, "what's Ko… oh God."

The Colonel, and everyone in SG2 looked on in surprise at the destruction all around them. They saw large chunks of debris on the streets, they saw cars overturned, many of the surrounding buildings seemed to be intact while others were already crumbling onto the ground. Cautiously SG2 walked down the stairs and stared at the destruction all around them; whichever way they turned, they found the streets littered with debris.

"What the hell happened?" asked Grogan as he looked around.

"Judging by the unusual radioactive readings the MALP read?" asked the Colonel, "I'm guessing a nuclear war."

"But what Willow saw in her dream… I mean from what she told General landry.. she didn't see this" said Dawn shocked as she looked around her surroundings, "this is…. Wait."

"What?" asked Satterfield as she looked at Dawn who looked around her surroundings with a look of confusion.

"Do you hear that?" asked Dawn as she narrowed her eyes and looked around.

"I don't hear anything" said Grogan as he looked at Dawn.

"Exactly" said Dawn as she looked at Grogan, "even if there was a nuclear war, shouldn't there be some survivors, at worst.. there should be bodies laying on the streets… but…."

"There are none" said the Colonel as he looked around, "which would mean that someone."

"Or something, sir" said Airman Lewis as he looked around.

"Or something" said the Colonel as he glanced at Lewis, "moved the bodies. Alright, let's split up…. Summers and I will take the West while Satterfield, Lewis and Grogan take the East side. This way, each team would have someone who understands the local language in case we run into anyone. Follow the rules of engagement; do not fire unless you are fired upon. Don't stray too far away, and stay in constant radio contact. We'll meet back here in two hours."

"Yes, sir" said Satterfield, Grogan and Lewis.

**Area 51, Nevada, 1700 hours.**

Colonel William Ronsen was once the commander of Earth's first battle cruiser, the Prometheus. It was now not only commanded by his good friend, Colonel Lionel Pendergast, it was now Earth's primary defensive space station. Following the battle over Tegalus, the Prometheus was deemed to be obsolete and the original plan of the IOA was to scrap the entire vessel in favour of the Daedalus class cruisers. It was on General O'Neill's recommendation that the Prometheus instead be reassigned as a space station after her hull, and other important technology was repaired. Then once Willow and the others had developed the new energy weapons based off the Ancient designs found at the Death Valley outpost, the new Prometheus Station had its hyperdrive removed and then replaced with three Mark one Naquadria reactors that would power sixteen turrets for the energy weapon. These turrets were placed at strategic sections of the new space station for maximum coverage. This was in addition to the Prometheus' regular payload of missiles, railguns and naquada enhanced nuclear weapons.

However, due to the American's retaining control of the Prometheus as a space station, the Chinese and the Russians too rallied for support among the other IOA signatories, which now included members of the G8 and NATO, for greater share in the technology discovered through the Stargate missions. In order to placate the Russians, which had the longest alliance with the SGC, it was agreed that a new 304 would be given to them to replace the destroyed Korolev. The new unnamed Russian vessel would be in line after the next American vessel, the Apollo, followed by China's new 304 known as the Sun Tzu. In the meantime, the Russians and the Chinese were promised the third and fourth ships respectively that would be built based on the X-305. In addition, the Russians were also guaranteed a second team at the SGC.

Following the battle over Chulak, the IOA and Home World Security had given the go ahead for construction of new ships with the Avalon being the first in the line of the Avalon class of Escort Cruisers. The second ship, named the Excalibur, would be manned by the United Kingdom under the authority of Home World Security.

In addition, the British government had been in deliberations with the Americans for the past year or so in regards to the treasure that was found in Glastonbury Tor; and they had just reached an agreement where fifty percent of the treasure would go towards funding the SGC as long as they received adequate representation in the program. The agreement went so far as to having three SG Teams; two made up of British SAS personnel and the third being a combined Great Britain team, a new 304 following the one being built for the Russians, and two new 305's over the next three years; one of which is the Excalibur.

As Colonel Ronsen walked through the corridors of his ship, he looked out through one of the windows at the next two 305's being constructed in the bays adjacent to the Avalon's. He smiled as he saw the last of the hull of the Excalibur being put into place, and knew that the next step would be installing the drives, the reactors, the turrets and so on and so forth. He also knew that the Daedalus was back in her bay being retrofitted with the new Ancient weapons technology. In the meantime, the Avalon's first shakedown cruise would involve an intergalactic milk-run to Atlantis.

Turning around, he continued his walk through his new ship. It was smaller than the Prometheus, and the Daedalus class, but the battle over Chulak proved that the ship was fast and extremely agile since it was able to avoid a majority of the Ori beam weapons. The battle also showed the IOA and Home World Security that the energy weapons worked against the Ori shields. As he walked through the hallways, the Colonel recalled having once asked General O'Neill why the name Avalon was chosen for the new ship.

"It was Red's idea" the General had told him while he was taking a tour of the ship when it was still a prototype, "she told me that the Ancients called this galaxy Avalon to indicate a new beginning for their race. She figured this was a new beginning for us as well since we may finally have a weapon that would put us on equal terms with the Ori and the other races in the galaxy."

With fifteen minutes left for the Avalon's scheduled shakedown cruise, the Colonel walked back towards the elevator. Once he was inside, he pressed the button for deck one.. the bridge. He knew that the teams all around the ship were almost done with all the system checks, including the latest in Asgard computer security measures. It was something that had to be done. He had read Colonel Caldwell's report about how a little more than a year ago, a Wraith virus had infected the computer system and was directly responsible for at least two deaths on the Daedalus. Home World Security didn't want that happening again, so the Asgard assisted in upgrading the security software for all the Earth ships since that incident. It was only two months ago that they had provided another new upgrade to the computer security systems.

Once Colonel Ronsen had reached Deck One, he walked out of the elevator and turned right until he was at the bridge. He then sat in his command chair and turned to the Captain on his left side.

"Are all computer upgrades complete?" asked the Colonel.

"Yes, sir" said the Captain, "the teams have finished ahead of schedule and are departing Avalon as we speak."

"Good" said the Colonel as he nodded his head before turning to face the Major on his right side, "are all systems green?"

"Yes, sir" said the Major, "Naquada and Naquadria reactors are online, Hyperdrive is online, shield generators are green, sublight engines are green and…"

"Good" said Colonel Ronsen as he smiled at the Major, "are our guests on board?"

Since the fact that the United States was building ships capable of flying through space was revealed to the U.S Army and Navy, they had requested that commissioned officers participate in exercises so that they could be trained in manning any new ships.

Colonel Ronsen couldn't help but smile when he recalled talking to General O'Neill a few months back which was when he heard that eventually, the Navy were going to ask for ships that they would be able to control in conjunction with the Air Force.

"And I kid you not" said an inflamed General O'Neill whose face was red with anger, "you know what those people want to name their first ship? Well, do you?"

"No, sir" said Colonel Ronsen as he sat across General O'Neill's desk at Home World Security in the Pentagon.

"The Enterprise!" said General O'Neill incredulously, "they want to name their first ship the Enterprise… you know how long I've lobbied to the President that the Prometheus deserved the name Enterprise? Huh, do you?"

"Many years, sir?" asked the Colonel as he tried to hide his grin when facing his commanding officer.

"And now" said the General as he calmed down and put his forehead on the table, "it's the Navy that gets the Enterprise… my luck sucks."

"Sorry, sir" said the Colonel as he watched General O'Neill slowly bang his forehead on the table.

Smiling at the memory of that day, Colonel Ronsen was brought out of it when the Major told him that the three lieutenants and four lieutenant commanders were already on board the ship and heading towards the bridge.

"Alright" said Colonel Ronsen as he nodded his head, "open a line to Area 51 control."

"Done, Sir" said the Major after he pressed a button.

"Control, this is Avalon" said Colonel Ronsen, "we are requesting departure clearance."

"Clearance is authorised, Colonel" said the voice that came over the speakers, "airspace has been cleared and launch trajectory has been loaded onto the navigational computers."

"Major?" asked the Colonel, "we have the trajectory?"

"Yes, sir" said the Major as she looked at his screen.

"Thank you Control" said Colonel Ronsen, "please open bay doors."

Just as the bay doors that covered the hanger were opening, the seven Navy officers stepped into the bridge and stood at attention once Colonel Ronsen turned around and stood up.

"Permission to come aboard, sir" said one of the Lt. Commanders as he saluted the Colonel.

"Granted" smiled the Colonel as he returned the salute, "we're ready to move out, once we're in hyperspace…. I'll give you the full tour of the ship, and answer any questions you may have."

"Of course, sir"

"Colonel Ronsen, Sir" said the Major, "hanger bays are opened, and we have clearance to depart."

"Alright" said Colonel Ronsen as he motioned for the seven officers to stand at a console before taking his seat again, "release all clamps, fire up the thrusters."

As the clamps fell away from the small ship, small thrusters fired to slowly take the Earth vessel out of the hanger bay. Once the ship cleared the underground structure, the rear sublight engines took over the job of providing the thrust for the ship. As it rose through the clouds, the Navy officers looked out of the bridge window as they slowly watched the sky darken, until all they could see were the stars. It was then that they saw another structure floating in space.

"Space station Prometheus, this is Avalon" said Colonel Ronsen as the ship passed the station, "keep the porch light on for us."

"Good journey, Avalon" said Colonel Pendergast as he looked out the front window as Avalon opened a hyperspace window and flew into it.

Back on the Avalon, the Navy officers looked in awe at the green cloud they had entered before finding themselves in a blue tunnel with white streaks. Colonel Ronsen turned around and smiled at the surprised expressions on the faces of the Navy officers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" said Colonel Ronsen as he turned around in his command chair, "welcome to hyperspace."

"Where are we going, sir?" asked Lt. Daniels, one of the Navy officers.

"We're going to our outpost in the Pegasus galaxy" said Colonel Ronsen, "I hope that you all have read your briefing packets?"

"Yes, Sir" said Lt. Commander Ryan, "we're going to Atlantis?"

"Yes, we are" said Colonel Ronsen, "this is a full test of our intergalactic Hyperdrive and a milk-run. We're carrying two months worth of supplies for the city whereas the Daedalus is able to carry three months worth. So until the Daedalus is completed with her refits, we'll be the ones supplying the city."

"The trip is eighteen days?" asked Lieutenant Graves.

"Yes" said Colonel Ronsen as he looked at the brunette woman, "and on the way, we'll stop at the still under construction Mid-Way station in the middle of the void between the Milky Way and the Pegasus galaxies. It's the primary structure of the CMR Intergalactic Gate Bridge."

"CMR?" asked another Lt. Commander.

"Carter-Mackay-Rosenberg" said the Colonel, "now, if you'd follow me… I'll give you the grand tour of the Avalon."

**Delphi Museum of the Colonies, Caprica, 1730 hours.**

Major Blasdale was told about forty minutes ago that SG2 would split up and comb the nearby areas for any locals. Since then, he has heard nothing from the Colonel in charge of SG2. However, that wasn't too worrying for the Major as Colonel Ferretti told him that he'll check-in every hour on the hour. Telling Sergeant Lewis to watch the Gate with Captain Heffron, Major Blasdale took Captain Glassner with him to check out the immediate area of what the Colonel had told him was the Delphi Museum.

Walking up to the door at the end of the hallway, they climbed the flight of stairs and reached the first level. Looking through the glass opening of the door, he saw a mostly darkened hallway that was lit up thanks to the sunlight from outside coming in through large gaps in the wall. Shaking his head at the devastation, Major Blasdale then signalled Glassner that they should head up and check out the situation on the other floors. As they headed up the next flight of stairs, they never noticed three shadows that appeared around the corner from the end of the hallway that led into the main lobby. If they had stayed, the two SGC officers would have been able to see two seven feet tall robots walk up to the hallway and look at the door both Major Blasdale and Glassner were behind previously. They would have also seen a brunette Asian woman who looked as if she was the clone of one Major Lauren Satterfield.

It had been nearly fifty minutes since SG2 had split up, and since then they've been able to cover a lot of ground. Colonel Ferretti had ordered everyone that they were to stay in the shadows as much as possible, and stay out of the open.. even if they encounter any locals. The Colonel was worried that the inability to find any bodies, even if they were lying on the street; which meant that he had a very bad gut feeling of what could have happened to any survivors. As he and Dawn moved cautiously down a side street and under what seemed to be a block of apartments, he was wondering who or what would remove all the bodies, and why. Were there survivors? Or was it something else? The first thing he thought were that maybe the Goa'uld discovered a new weapon that would kill the Tau'ri, and if they had used it on the people on this world then it was only a matter of time that they used it on Earth.

"Could this be a test?" asked the Colonel as he ducked behind a corner with Dawn, who was peeking out to look at a main street.

"Colonel?" asked Dawn as she turned back to Colonel Ferretti, "did you say something?"

"Just wondering if the Goa'uld has some new weapon" said the Colonel, "it's just strange to me that we haven't found any bodies, just debris everywhere. It looks like the city itself wasn't the epicentre of a nuclear blast but…."

The Colonel stopped talking when he saw Dawn peeking out the corner, as she squeezed his arm tightly.

"Summers?" asked Colonel Ferretti as he stood up and peeked outside as well. He opened his eyes wide when he saw what had gotten Dawn surprised. He saw a group of fifteen seven foot tall chrome robots that were accompanied by two similar looking blondes and three Asian women who looked like Major Satterfield.

"Ok" whispered Dawn as she looked at the strange sight, "Lauren doesn't have any twins, or triplets, that she doesn't know about right?"

"I don't think so" said Colonel Ferretti as they quickly hid behind the corner again when one of the robots stopped moving. They kept on hiding as the robot looked into the side street as its single red eye slowly moved from one side to the next. Once sure that nothing was wrong, the robot then followed the rest of its kind. Dawn and Colonel Ferretti peeked out the side again once they heard the mechanical sounds of the robot's footsteps walking away.

"They're heading towards the museum" said Colonel Ferretti as he and Dawn came out of hiding, "we need to get back, now."

The Colonel then got on his radio and contacted Satterfield and the others. He looked at Dawn in surprise when Satterfield told them over the radio that she, Grogan and Lewis had taken cover in a building parking lot when she heard what eventually turned out to be twenty chrome plated robots, two blond women and three women who looked just like her.

"Sir" said Satterfield as she looked at the strange sight from behind cover, "could this be another replicator invasion?"

"Sure hope not" said the Colonel as he and Dawn cautiously walked through the streets, taking cover whenever they could while heading back to the museum, "I want you three to head back to the museum."

"Yes, sir" said Satterfield and turned around to signal to the others that it was time to get back, "we're heading out now."

"Be careful" said Colonel Ferretti.

"Yes, Sir" replied Satterfield.

When the hour mark had passed, the Colonel tried to radio SG14 but the signal couldn't go through. All he heard was interrupted words from Major Blasdale and sounds of weapon's fire in the background. Looking at Dawn, he nodded as they moved faster through the streets and towards the museum.

"Satterfield" said the Colonel as he was on a run now with Dawn at his side, "shots fired, get back to the museum.. best speed. Stay hidden until I give the order… is that clear?"

"Crystal, Sir" said Satterfield as she, Grogan and Lewis started to run towards the museum.

With Grogan and Lewis eventually only slightly overtaking her, Satterfield ran past a side street when she saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned her head before she stopped in shock. She was looking at another copy of herself who was standing on the other end of the side street wearing some kind of a gold uniform and had her left arm in a sling, while her forehead seemed to be bleeding.

"Carl!" shouted Satterfield as she brought up her weapon at her copy who was still standing some distance away, "Carl!"

"Lauren" said Grogan as he ran back and turned his head to see what Satterfield was looking at, and immediately brought up his P90, "who are you? Are you a replicator?"

Satterfield and Grogan looked on as the woman looked back at them and shook her head confused. Just then, both of their radio's went off at the same time.

"Majors" said Colonel Ferretti, "I'm almost there with Summers. Where are you? What's your ETA?"

"Almost there, Sir" said Grogan as he and a very confused Satterfield looked on at the Asian woman's copy who was still standing at the other end of the side street. He then looked at Satterfield, "we need to go, now… we'll deal with this later."

It was then that the copy of Satterfield took a few steps forward and both of the Air Force officers aimed their weapons at the woman.

" _Who are you? Why can't I sense you?"_ said the woman.

"Lauren" said Grogan.

" _Stay where you are"_ said Satterfield in ancient Greek as she ignored Grogan _, "do not move, and do not make another step or we will shoot."_

"Lauren" said Grogan as he put down his weapon and grabbed her vest and pulled, "we need to go, now!"

"Help! We're…" said the voice of Major Blasdale on the radio as his signal cut out after the sound of weapons fire in the background.

"Lauren!" said Grogan, "we need to go, now."

"Damn it" said Satterfield as she put her weapon down and took off in a dead run towards the museum with Grogan.

As she watched her copy in a green uniform and black vest run away led by another man wearing the same thing. Sharon Valerii could only look at the now empty street where her copy once stood in confusion. She knew the names of her copies, she could tell one of her copies from another… but the woman she just saw, the woman who was aiming a strange weapon at her; she didn't know who she was. Sharon knew that they looked like each other, but there was something off about her… something that wasn't right. Then just as she had appeared, she was gone. Sharon heard someone on what seemed to be a wireless that was attached to her doppelganger's vest scream out in a language she didn't understand and then they heard the weapons fire in the background. Sharon knew that they were running towards the museum; the same place where just a few hours earlier, Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace of the Battlestar Galactica had tried to kill her. She could have succeeded if the father of her child, Karl 'Helo' Agathon hadn't swung Kara's weapon away at the last moment. Since then, Sharon was keeping as far away from them as possible while still tracking them from a distance. She knew that the both of them had driven out of the city in Kara's vehicle and she had every intention of following them, but seeing her copy… someone she wasn't connected to in some way unnerved her. This was something that never happened to anyone of their kind. It was something new, and she had to see what was going on. After making sure that her arm was still in its sling, she ran towards the museum.

**Control Room, SGC, 1745 hours.**

Walter was talking to Siler in the control room when the Stargate suddenly activated. Standing up, he quickly reached for the microphone.

"Unscheduled Off-World activation" said the balding man, "defence teams to the Gateroom."

"Walter?" said General Landry as he ran down the stairs from the briefing room, "who is it?"

"It's SG14, Sir" said Walter, "audio and video,"

The General nodded at Walter as the man then reached for a button, and the bloody face of Sergeant Lewis appeared on the video screen as the entire room heard weapons fire going off in the background.

"Sergeant" said the General, "report."

"Sir" said Lewis, "we're on the ropes here… robots… giant robots are….."

"Walter?" asked the General as the picture started to fizzle, and the audio kept on getting interrupted by static.

"Must be some sort of jamming, Sir" said Walter, "from the other side."

"Sergeant" said General Landry as he looked at the screen, "what is the status of your team?"

"Major Blasdale and Glassner are dead, sir" said Lewis as he looked back at Heffron who was standing at the door shooting at the tall robots with his weapon when a hail of bullets ripped through his arm and he fell inside the storage room, as three robots were walking menacingly towards him.

"Lewis!" shouted Heffron as General Landry and the others at the control room could only look on helplessly, "tell them SG3 are still in the city somewhere, they're on the way but we need backup, and… AHHH!"

"Heffron!" shouted Lewis as he picked up his weapon and shot at the robots as they slowly filed into the room. He saw one of them fall but was immediately replaced by another robot. General Landry and the others could only quietly watch as Lewis stared back into the screen with eyes full of fear as blood suddenly covered the lens of the MALP camera. As his body fell onto the floor, the people in the SGC could only watch as three large robots looked into the camera as a red coloured dot in what seemed to be their head moved from one side to the next.

"Walter" said General Landry very softly and calmly, all the while staring at the three faces on the screen, "remotely access the laptop… delete everything on it. Then initiate the incendiary device."

"Done, sir" said Walter after he had pressed a few buttons, and a few second later they saw the reflection of a reddish yellow flash on the chrome armour of the robots.

"Attention" said the General as he spoke into the microphone, "to anyone receiving this message, we have enacted Code One protocols. I repeat, Code One protocols are in effect."

The General than looked back at Walter and told the man to shut down the wormhole. He knew it was a risk; it was possible that due to the jamming on the other side… the message may not have gone through. Code One protocols were to be enacted should any laptop with information on Earth's security, particularly the dialing program, falls into enemy hands. A small incendiary device within the laptop could be activated in a minutes' notice to destroy any, and all, information on the hard disk. It was also code for anyone who still remained off-world; help was coming, and coming soon.

"Get me Major Rosenberg and Faith" said General Landry.

"Sir" said Walter, "the Major said that their flight was delayed for three hours at Charles de Gaulle."

"Call them" said the General, "tell them to get into a restroom….. then have the Prometheus beam them straight here. Once they're here, have them see me in my office. In the meantime, I want SG3 in full tactical gear and ready to go off-world."

"And SG1, sir?" asked Walter.

"We still have the Ori to fight, Walter" said General Landry, "inform them on what's going on, but their primary duty is to get the information on the Sangraal."

"Yes, sir" said Walter as he picked up the phone while the General looked at a freeze frame of the three robots.

'Hang on' thought the General, 'help's on the way."

**Delphi Museum of the Colonies, Caprica, 1815 hours.**

Dawn and Colonel Ferretti were holding their position behind a recessed part of a building as they peeked round the corner at the large group of about thirty five chrome robots that had taken their places at the main entrance and on the street in front of the museum. The both of them, along with Satterfield and her team, who were on another side street a few blocks down, had heard the General's message although most of it was static. All they could really make out was 'Code One', and they knew that it would be only a matter of time before back-up arrived. What the Colonel and Dawn didn't know was that they were being watched themselves.

As the two of them continued to stake out the entrance, both the Colonel and Dawn saw the robots, who were now led by two old men who arrived a few minutes ago, pull out four bodies from inside the building and drag them down the stairs. Before leaving them on the side of the road.

"Sir" said Satterfield over the radio, her voice reflecting the outrage she felt, "are you seeing this?"

"Yes" said Colonel Ferretti as he closed his eyes and said a little prayer for the fallen officers, "I see it, we're badly outnumbered… if we do anything now… it's suicide. I can guess that one of them went through to the SGC, and I intend to honour their sacrifice by not dying today."

"We need to bring their bodies back" said Dawn as she sat with her back to a side door. The both of them had found this recessed back door in one of the buildings that was right across the street from the museum. Both Colonel Feretti and Dawn were using the recessed section to stay out of sight from the robots, at least until back-up arrived.

It was a few minutes later that another robot had walked down the stairs carrying the burned shell of the laptop containing the dialling program, and the Naquada generator. All of a sudden, the radios became active again and all of SG2 got a message.

"Anyone listening to this message" said Colonel Reynolds over the radio's of SG2, "be ready to attack when the signal's been given."

"Reynolds" said Colonel Ferretti as he spoke into the radio after seeing a few robots heading back into the museum, "you have six…. No eight robots walking back into the building."

"Yeah" said Colonel Reynolds, "when we reopened the wormhole, we used the MALP camera's to check out the surroundings. We saw that there were four robots at the base of the Stargate. So we kinda peppered that room with armour piercing rounds through the Stargate, and once we made sure the room was clear.. we walked through. They must have somehow told the other that we're here."

"Cool" said Dawn as she smiled at the Colonel before she spoke into her radio, "is Willow here too?"

"Hey Dawnie" said Willow as she and Faith took up positions at the door at the end of the basement hallway, "we're here and you know what… Faith is so wrong about you."

"Huh?" said Dawn into her radio.

"Today's a Thursday" said Willow as Dawn smiled, "stand by for the signal."

"What's the signal?" said Satterfield.

"Trust me" replied Colonel Reynolds, "you won't miss it."

While SG2 were taking their places in preparation for their fight back, no one saw Sharon on the roof of the building where Dawn and Colonel Ferretti were taking cover. She was on her stomach as she crawled over to the edge of the building trying to listen to what the two of them were saying, however it was a language that she never heard spoken in any of the Colonies. Frustrated, from not being able to understand what was being said, Sharon turned towards the museum again just as she heard glass from the third floor windows shattering and looked on in shock as three centurions flew out of the inside hallway and literally crashed into four of the centurions that were guarding the front entrance. Once the centurions were down, then all hell broke loose. Sharon saw that another group of windows from the third floor's east wing blew out as two centurions flew out and hit the asphalt. Then she heard distinct sounds of weapons fire from inside the building, as well as from the outside. Sharon stood up and looked down from the edge of the roof as she looked at the strangers firing their weapons from covered positions.

Then seeing movement from the corner of her eye, Sharon looked across the road at the roof of the museum and saw two of her own models, and a Centurion turn towards a door that had just opened. She saw her copies take a step back as the Centurion took a few steps forward and retreated its hand to reveal its powerful barrelled weapon. The next thing Sharon saw were her copies taking cover as the Centurian exploded. Covering her eyes from the explosion, and hearing the sounds of weapons fire all around her, Sharon saw a dark haired woman walk onto the roof. Sharon saw the woman just hesitate for a second before her copies ran at the woman. Sharon knew in her heart that the woman was doomed from the start, humanoid Cylons were stronger than normal humans…. And two fighting at once meant that the woman had no chance.

Just as one of her copies punched the woman in her gut, Sharon saw that she only took a few steps back before she blocked another hit. Sharon looked on in shock as the dark haired woman dodged another punch before she countered with a kick that sent one of her copies flying. The dark haired woman then ducked a kick from the second copy before she spun around and swept her feet from under her. Sharon then saw the woman raise her weapon and step back, saying something in that strange language. Sharon saw her two copies look at each other before they took a few steps forward, and then fell dead onto the ground after the woman had shot them right through the head.

Sharon looked on as the woman shook her head before she headed for the edge of the roof and pointed her large sized weapon towards the centurions that were firing on the others down below. She then saw the dark haired woman open fire as the Centurions slowly went down. Sharon knew that despite being a humanoid Cylon herself, she was still a Colonial officer and right now she was derelict in her duty to protect people. She knew that she should be on the surface helping these strangers instead of hiding out on the roof. So even with her arm in a sling, she grabbed her sidearm and ran to the roof access door and ran down the seven flights of stairs. Heading to the back entrance where she knew that the two strangers would be, Sharon ran and opened the door… only to find the brunette haired woman alone who turned and looked at her in surprise while she was still firing her weapon. That instant of her loss of concentration meant that a round from the Centurian tore through her shoulder and she fell onto the floor in pain.

"Summers!" shouted Colonel Ferretti, who was taking cover behind a nearby tree as he saw Dawn getting shot in the shoulder. He then saw to his horror one of the copies of Satterfield walking out the back door and into the recessed section. The Colonel then saw the uniformed woman reholster her sidearm and painfully take her arm out of her sling. She then quickly ran to Dawn who was lying bleeding on the ground and pulled her with both arms as the both of them screamed in pain. The Colonel provided cover fire for Satterfield's copy to get a wounded Dawn into the recess. He then saw the woman painfully put her hand back into the sling, before taking out her firearm and shooting at the robots.

"Major!" shouted the Colonel into the radio as he contacted Willow, "Summers is down, she needs medical aid.. where the hell are you?"

"In the lobby, sir" said Willow, "we've got about ten more of these things inside to take care of."

"We've got five down here!" shouted Colonel Ferretti into the radio as there was the sound of an explosion from the inside of the Museum as five of the robots flew out of the left side of the building. The Colonel saw them crash onto the road followed by Willow carrying a M16 with an attached grenade launcher as she fired three rounds at the robots, causing them to explode. He looked up at the roof as Faith continued to fire one of the SGC's heavy weaponry at the robots as the chrome monstrosities slowly thinned out. Eventually, the last robot was taken out by Colonel Reynolds and his trusty grenade launcher.

Once the fight was over, Willow ran towards the direction that she had seen Colonel Ferretti go. As she got closer to that location, she saw blood on the ground as a copy of Satterfield stood in shock while looking at Dawn. As Willow reached the recess where Dawn was laid up against one of the walls, she saw the brunette was getting paler by the minute and looked at the blood that was flowing from the wound in her shoulder.

"Hey Dawnie" said Willow as she quickly kneeled down and caressed her cheek, "you'll be alright."

"Yea" said Dawn softly as she gave Willow a small smile, "hurts like a bitch though."

"That's what I said the first time I was shot and trust me, you're not a member of the SGC until you get shot at least once" said Willow as she put her hand on Dawn's injury and closed her eyes. It took a few seconds but the wound was healed, however Dawn was still weak due to the blood loss.

" _Who….. who are you people? What colony are you from?"_ asked Sharon as she looked at Willow and then at Dawn, before turning around and settling her eyes on her doppelganger who was running over to them, _"and who are you? Why don't I know your name… I know everyone of my model… but you… who are you? Why don't I know you?"_

"Sir" said Satterfield as she, and Grogan raised their weapons at a surprised Sharon, "she's one of them, I think she's a replicator."

"We destroyed all the replicators in this galaxy, Lauren" said Willow as she looked at Satterfield and then at her copy, "although, new ones could have come through…. But, unlikely. If they had, they would have already gone after the remains of the Goa'uld, and then come after us."

"Lauren" said Dawn softly as she interrupted Willow, "she… she saved my life."

"Dawn?" said a surprised Satterfield as she looked at the team's newest member sitting in a pool of blood, "what happened?"

"Was shot…" said Dawn, "your doppelganger saved me, Willow healed me.. and now I wanna sleep."

"Lewis" said Colonel Ferretti as he turned to Airman Lewis, "take Summers over to the Stargate, Colonel Reynolds should have it secured."

"Sir" nodded Lewis as Willow and Satterfield helped Dawn stand up, before Lewis put her arm around his shoulders and helped her along to the Museum. Along the way back, Lewis picked up the naquada generator that the robots had earlier left on the ground at the foot of the staircase. As he was walking up the stairs with Dawn, he nodded at the members of SG3 who were running down the stairs to retrieve the bodies of SG14.

As Sharon watched Dawn being taken away, she was still unsure as to the identity of these strangers. She turned around and looked at them closely and saw them carrying variations of the weapons that the Colonial military used, even their uniforms were similar in some aspects. She saw one of the patches which had a set of wings on it, however she didn't understand the lettering on some of the patches but she could make out that two of them had the number 'One', and then the others in front of her had the number 'Two' on another patch.

" _Are you human?"_ asked Sharon as everyone looked at her confused, before turning to her doppelganger who was still staring at her warily.

"Satterfield" said Colonel Ferretti leaning into the brunette woman, "what'd she say?"

"She's asking if we're human" said Satterfield, " _Yes, we're human."_

" _How… how can you be human?"_ asked Sharon in shock as she took a few steps back _, "I.. I don't understand… how are you human?"_

"She's a machine" said Willow as her eyes narrowed, "I don't sense any thoughts or emotions from her."

" _What Colony are you from?"_ asked Sharon as she looked at her doppelganger, " _what colony are you from?"_

"She's asking which colony we're from" said Satterfield as he looked at Colonel Ferretti and then at Willow.

"This is your show, Satterfield" said Colonel Ferretti.

" _We are explorers from a planet called Earth"_ said Satterfield.

Willow and the others had seen many reactions when telling people that they were from another world, but Sharon's reaction surprised them all. The redhead saw that her entire body started trembling as she dropped her sidearm onto the pavement. Sharon then took a few steps back as she brought her hands to her mouth in shock.

" _You… you are the Thirteenth"_ said Sharon _, "by God you are the Thirteenth Tribe."_

Just then, everyone's radio's fizzled to life as Faith spoke on the other side.

"Guys" said the Slayer, "we've got more bucket heads incoming."

Willow turned around and saw her wife on the roof of the museum as she was pointing to the East side of the street. Turning around, Willow told Colonel Ferretti that it was time to leave. She had told him that, according to what Faith could see, another fifty robots were heading their way.

"Move out" said Colonel Ferretti as he nodded at Lewis, Grogan and Willow, "go!"

" _Wait"_ said Sharon as she looked in shock at the people preparing to move off _, "please help us… the humans here are fighting a war. They need the help of the Thirteenth Tribe. I need the help of the Thirteenth Tribe."_

"Lauren?" asked Willow as Grogan, and Lewis ran towards the museum and took positions at the top of the stairs to cover Willow and Colonel Ferretti, along with Faith who was still on the roof.. and two members of SG3 including Colonel Reynolds who ran up to Grogan and Lewis.

"She said that her people need help" said Satterfield, "that they're fighting a war."

"Damn it" said Colonel Ferretti as he rubbed his forehead, "listen, tell her that we'll try and send a ship here to search for survivors.. but we're already in a war, and we can't engage in a second front in someone else's war. Not with the Ori still in this galaxy. Sending a ship to search for survivor is the best we can do."

The three of them watched as Sharon's face fell after Satterfield translated what Colonel Ferretti had said.

"Damn it!" said Faith over the radio as weapon's fire erupted from the museum, "get the hell back now!"

" _What's your name?"_ asked Satterfield as Willow and Colonel Ferretti ran to the front of the building and started firing their weapons as four of the advancing robots fell from weapons fire _._

" _Sharon.. Sharon Valerii"_

" _Sharon"_ said Satterfield as she looked back before looking at her copy again _, "I don't know who's side you're on…"_

" _Human's"_ said Sharon _, "I may be a machine but…"_

" _We haven't had the best luck with machines"_ said Satterfield as she heard Willow shouting for her _, "I'm sorry, I have to go… if you want to help, then help the human's here fight… you're a military officer?"_

" _Yes"_ said Sharon _._

" _Then do your duty"_ said Satterfield _, "we'll send a ship… I don't know when it would get here but I suggest getting of this planet on your own. Like I said before, we're in a war as well… one that affects the entire galaxy and our resources are stretched as it is."_

" _I… I understand"_ said Sharon nodding her head.

" _We actually came to this planet to request the people of this world to help us is a fight against an enemy that threatens the entire galaxy"_ said Satterfield as she looked at the shocked Sharon, _"but if the people here are in a war… then, I don't know of they'll be able to offer aid."_

" _I heard that there are survivors after all the Colonies were attacked"_ said Sharon _, "many left the Colonies, but I don't know which way.. I mean they're looking for Earth."_

_Willow: "Lauren, we need to get going."_

_Satterfield: "On my way."_

" _Maybe we'll have another encounter"_ said Satterfield as she turned around.

" _Wait"_ said Sharon as she called after her doppelganger _, "what's your name? And how are you getting out of here? Going back into the museum's suicide."_

" _Lauren Satterfield"_ said the brunette woman as she ran towards Willow and Colonel Ferretti _, "and we have our own way back."_.

Sharon looked on as her doppelganger ran off towards her comrades. She then picked up her sidearm from the pavement and ran the other way. Her mission was now to find Helo and Starbuck, and get off this planet. She wasn't sure about what would happen to her if they ever reached the Galactica, but one thing she was sure of was that the Thirteenth Tribe, that Earth, was real. They had someplace to aim for now. She recalled how Helo had told her that Earth was just a myth.. that it didn't exist, but she knew now that it wasn't the truth. She had seen it herself, and now she knew why she didn't know her doppelganger's name…. why she didn't sense her doppelganger's presence.

"She's human _"_ said Sharon to herself as she took one more look behind her, only to see the red headed woman, the man and her doppelganger heading into the museum. A few minutes later she saw the first centurions walk up the stairs, _"_ seriously, how the hell are they getting out of there?"

Shaking her head, Sharon took off at a dead run. She did not want to be discovered so she ran as fast, and as far, as she could from the museum.

**Storage Area, Delphi Museum of the Colonies, Caprica, 1900 hours.**

Willow and Colonel Ferretti were the last to run into the storage room after they had placed two blocks of C4 on a remote detonator at the entrance at the end of the corridor. While they were running through the museum towards the stairwell, they had seen bodies of the Satterfield copies, as well as a couple of bodies of an old man and a few of the same blonde woman they had seen earlier at the lobby floor with the rebar jutting out of her chest.

In the room, Willow saw that the others had already gone through and that Faith was carrying Glassner's body and Colonel Reynolds was carrying Major Blasdale's body. Nodding at Colonel Ferretti, Colonel Reynolds walked though the event horizon first followed by Faith who gave a small smile at Willow. It was then that they heard the door at the end of the hallway opening and Willow and Colonel Ferretti peeked out only to see six robots walking through the door, their weapons aimed directly at them.

"Hey Skippy" said Willow with a smile as she pressed the remote detonator, "ta-ta."

Willow and Colonel Ferretti ran towards the Stargate as the blast took out the stairwell and destroyed the robots in the corridor. Just before the two of them entered the event horizon, Colonel Ferretti saw Willow crouch down next to the new naquada reactor that was powering the Stargate. He saw that she pressed some buttons on the top of the generator, before she pulled the top panel upwards and turned it in a clockwise direction before pushing it back down. It was then that the generator started to make a humming noise.

"What did you do?" asked the Colonel.

"Overload, Sir" said Willow as the both of them jumped through the Gate only to land hard on the ramp in the SGC.

"Raise the shield!" shouted Colonel Ferretti as the shield and then the iris activated.

Once the Stargate disengaged, Willow and Colonel Ferretti walked down the ramp as Faith gently placed Glassner's body on an awaiting gurney, and the nurse covered the body with a white sheet. Standing next to the brunette Slayer, she squeezed Faith's arm as they saw Satterfield approach both Colonel Ferretti and General Landry who had walked down to the Gateroom.

"Sirs" said Satterfield, "I am requesting that I be taken off SG2, until I have undergone a thorough medical examination, and scans."

"Report to the infirmary" said General Landry as Colonel Ferretti walked up to Satterfield and gently lay his hand on her shoulder, before walking with her to the infirmary.

Back on Caprica, Sharon was still running when she heard the sound of a massive explosion and that shook not only the ground, but the nearby buildings as well. The force was so great that it pushed her onto the ground even though she was about a mile away. Turning around, she saw columns of black smoke that was rolling into the sky from the area of the museum. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Sharon ran after the father of her baby… and after the woman who nearly killed her back at the museum.

TBC.

 


	103. A Quick Introduction

**Unknown Vessel, few light years from Caprica.**

In a tank of white, foamy viscous fluid lay a body… a body of an old man similar to the ones that died on Caprica during Willow, Faith and SG3's extraction of SG2 and the bodies of SG14. As the body on the tank snapped his eyes open, he opened his mouth as he took in a deep breath before he looked around his surroundings in confusion. Then he finally settled his eyes on another copy of himself, along with copies of the Blonde woman and the copies of Sharon Valerii. The man who had just awoken in the tank was helped out of it by his 'brother', and given a fresh set of clothes to wear.

"What the frak was that?!" shouted the man as he put on his clothes, "what the frak was that?!"

The old man's shouts seemed to reverberated through the corridors of the strange vessel as he walked, while still putting his pant on, towards another hallway that led to a large room with lights everywhere and a basin that had water flowing on it.

"How did those humans get on Caprica?" asked the man as he looked at his copy once he had taken position on one side of long basin.

"The orbiting basestars never detected any FTL drives from any Colonial vessels" said the other old man, "the only other human fleet that still fraking exists is the one we've been chasing."

"Maybe it was that blue light:" said the Sharon copy.

"What blue light?" asked the two old men together as they looked at one of the copies of Sharon.

"In the basement of the museum" said one of the blonde women as she motioned at herself and the Sharon copy next to her while the others looked on, "we saw a ring shaped object in a corner. The dead humans were lying close to it. There was a strange object attached to it, a burnt out computer and something that looked like a recon vehicle."

"While the Centurions took the bodies, the ruined computer and the strange device to the surface to be collected by one of the Doral copies" said another Sharon, "I saw the ring light up… the edges lit up."

"Lit up?" asked one of the old men, "you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"You got shot by humans who came out of nowhere" said the other old man as he looked at his copy, "so did I… there was no ship in the area… I checked through the datastream. There was nothing."

"Listen to me" said the blonde woman as she leaned over the basin and looked at both the old men, "we were there in the basement. After the lights lit up we saw some sort of vortex form, and settled back down. It looked like a puddle of vertical water. Then the vehicle came to life and there was a voice speaking in an unheard of language."

"We know every language spoken in the Colonies" said the old man, "maybe it was code."

"The next thing we knew" said the blonde woman, "bullets came through the puddle and killed us. The Centurions at the base of the ring were destroyed first, then when we went to see what was going on… well, I died first."

"I saw the rounds go though Number Six" said Sharon's copy as she pointed at the blonde woman next to her, "and the next thing I know… I'm being pulled towards the puddle. I felt an excruciating pain once I hit the water-like substance and I was resurrected here."

"I want to know what happened after we downloaded here" said the old man as he put his hand into the flowing water, as did the others. Once their hands were in the basin, the bottom lit up as they started to receive information through the link formed between their hands and the water in the basin.

"No" said the other old man as he took his hands out of the basin and stepped back, just like the others, "the humans destroyed the museum and the surrounding buildings, without any nuclear fallout?"

"An EMP blast was caused by the explosion" said one of the blondes, "it affected many of the Centurions still in the city. We lost over eighty centurions in the initial blast alone."

"They must be furious" said one of the blondes as she looked at the Centurian behind her who seemed to be looked straight ahead with its single eyes roving from one side to the next.

"I want them found" said the old man as he looked at the humanoid Cylons in front of him, "I want all of them found. If they are part of this so-called resistance movement, then they will be put down."

"The question that should be asked is, where did they go" said anther Sharon copy as she looked at a screen, "the last images from the Centurions before they were lost showed that a group of humans headed towards the museum."

"Yes" said the old man as he looked at a video on the screen of a group of people running towards the stairs at the foot of the museum when his eyes opened wide, "stop… stop the recording."

"What?" asked a third Sharon copy, "what do you see?"

"Zoom in here" said the old man as he pointed to the center of the screen, "rewind… and play the recording."

As the recording played again, the small group of humanoid Cylons watched the video as the Centurions were being fired at form the top of the stairs, then the Centurion whose recording they were watching looked up at a dark haired woman firing a weapons from the roof. Then the Centurian stepped back after being hit, before it straightened up and saw three more humans running across the street from behind another building.

"There" said the old man as he stopped the video and pointed at the human in the middle of the three, "zoom in, and clear the image."

"Oh" said a Sharon copy as she stepped back in shock as she saw a copy of herself firing a weapon at the Centurions, "that's me."

"We don't have any Number Eights in any resistance on Caprica" said the old man as he looked at Sharon's copy who were the model of humanoid Cylons known as Number Eight, "so who the frak is that?"

"I don't know" said one of the Eights, "we would have known if there was our model involved."

"Another sleeper?" asked the blonde woman.

"No" said the Old man as he rewound the video again, "the only one is on the Galactica, my copy on board that ship is making good work with her."

"Wait" said another blonde woman, this one wearing a black dress, "zoom in on the symbol on the left arm."

The video stopped at a picture of, unknown to the humanoid Cylons, Lauren Satterfield as she was firing at the Centurions. The old man zoomed in on a symbol on the arm that showed a circle floating above a triangle.

"What is that?" asked the blonde in the black dress.

"A regiment symbol?" asked another blonde.

"Could they be Cylons we don't know about?" asked a number Eight.

"Don't be stupid" said the old man as he looked at the Eight who had just spoken, "we would have known if they were Cylons."

"Then where did they go?" asked the Number Eight, "the museum blew up, all they did commit was suicide then. And that copy of me, if she really died in that blast, then where is she?

"That is an interesting question" said the old man as he looked at the screen again and stared at the picture of Satterfield who was firing her P90, "who are you? where are you?"

**Buffy's home, Sunnydale, 0100 hours, the next day.**

Buffy had found herself outside a cave. Looking around her surroundings, she saw that it was daylight and she was out in the dessert somewhere. She saw small trees surrounded by grasslands and large boulders all around her. Turning back to the cave, a cave that just seemed to extrude darkness and a feeling of dread. Hearing a sound from within the cave, Buffy took one step forward and called out.

"Hello?" said Buffy as she put her hand onto the rough rock that made up its entrance, "hello? Is anyone there?"

Frowning to herself when she didn't get a response, Buffy turned around and walked away from the cave when she heard that noise again. It was as if someone was walking in puddles of water towards her. Turning around, she squinted her eyes and saw the outline of a body, a female body slowly walking towards her until it reached the mouth of the cave. As the mysterious woman walked out into the sunlight, Buffy could see that it was a dark skinned woman wearing ragged clothes who looked straight at her.

"Hi" said Buffy as she walked towards the woman who took a few steps back into the cave, "wait….I won't harm you. Who are you?"

"The day is coming" said the woman as she slowly turned around and walked into the cave, "the day of truth is coming, the day of the end is coming. My mother will be returning… she will return and bring the end."

"Wait" said Buffy as she walked after the woman into the cave, "wait… what day of truth? The end? Are you talking about an apocalypse? Hello? What are you talking about?"

The deeper Buffy followed the woman into the cave, the darker it got; and soon, she found herself looking at two tunnel entrances within the cave.

"You will see. You have already seen, but you still have not seen" said the woman's voice as it reverberated along the cave walls. Closing her eyes, Buffy tried to get a sense of the direction the voice was coming from. Once she got a fix, she ran down left tunnel, and then found herself facing another two tunnels. She took the one on the right, followed by encountering another three tunnels. Frowning at herself, Buffy took the one on the left and ran until she was standing at the entrance of a large room. As she walked into the room, Buffy got a foul stench that wafted into her nose… it was a stench that she recognized very well. The stench of death.

As she took another few steps forward, she saw torches hanging on the cave walls just light themselves. The orange fire bringing an eerie light into her surroundings. Looking around herself in shock, she almost wished that it was dark again. Buffy saw that she was surrounded by bones, the floor was littered with human bones everywhere.

"What is this?" asked Buffy incredulously as she looked around, "what joke is this?"

"Buffy" said Xander's voice as it bounced off the cave walls, "Buffy".

"Xander, why are there so many?" asked Buffy as she saw that the numbers of bones were increasing until it went up to her knees, "what's going on?"

As much as she tried to run out of the room, Buffy found that she couldn't. She felt as if she was being held in place, she felt bony hands grab onto her feet. Looking down, she could only see the bones piling up slowly.

"Buffy!" said Xander's voice as Buffy looked up at the ceiling of the cave as the number of bones increased again, this time it went up to her waist.

"Help" said Buffy as she watched the level of the bones increased again as it reached her chest, "help me!"

"Buffy!" shouted Xander as he shook a sleeping Buffy who kept on saying 'help me, help me' in her sleep.

"No" said Buffy as the bones reached the bottom of her chin, leaving Buffy to strain her neck up so that she could breathe as the pile of bones came up to the bottom of her nose. She tried to use her hands to shove the bones away but she was trapped, she couldn't move her legs or her arms. And now, the pressure of the bones on her chest made it hard to breathe, "Xander…. Help me."

"Sorry, Buff" said Xander as he whispered into his wife's ear before he quickly ran down to the kitchen and filled a glass with cold water. Running back up the stairs and into their room, Xander poured the cold liquid over the Slayer's face; but she still didn't wake up.

"Damn" said Xander as she continued shouting and breathing hard. Worried for his wife, Xander apologized into Buffy's ear again before he drew his hand back and gave Buffy a hard slap across her face, and almost immediately she opened her eyes as tears started to stream out. Xander apologized vigorously to Buffy for the slap and had told her that he did everything to get her to wake up including pouring cold water onto her face which accounted for her wet hair. Once she sat up, Buffy covered her mouth in shock and started sobbing. Wanting comfort his wife, Xander hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear that he was sorry, that he didn't see what else he could do to wake her up. He told her that she sounded terrified, that she was calling out to him… and he felt helpless to do anything.

"No" said Buffy as she shook her head on his shoulder, "it wasn't you… something's going to happen, Xander… I think many people are going to die."

"Another psychic dream?" asked Xander as he rubbed Buffy's back.

"Uh huh" said Buffy as she wiped her eyes, "the bones, Xan… the bones were rising up. They almost covered me… I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe at all."

"Oh Buffy" said Xander as he held his wife tight. He had been fighting the forces of darkness alongside Giles and Willow ever since Buffy came to Sunnydale, and this was the first time he had seen Buffy so distraught, "what else did you see, Buff? Maybe it would help to talk about it?"

"There was a woman" said Buffy, "I felt as if I've seen her before… she gave me a warning. She said that the truth will come out soon… that the end is coming. She said that I've seen something, but I still haven't seen."

"That doesn't make sense" said Xander.

"My dreams sometimes do" said Buffy, "and sometimes it doesn't."

"Maybe you should tell Giles?" asked Xander as Buffy shook her head on his shoulder, "wanna call Tara? Maybe she has an idea?"

"It's alright" said Buffy, "they're probably sleeping right now."

"They'd want you to call if it's urgent" said Xander.

"I.. I'll be alright" said Buffy as she looked into Xander's eyes, "just hold me tight?"

"Of course" said Xander as he held on to Buffy as tightly as he could while the both of them lay down.

**Briefing Room, SGC, 1300 hours.**

Faith walked into the briefing room and smiled at Willow who was already sitting at the table next to Dawn. She walked up behind the redhead, held on to her shoulder and squeezed before sitting on the empty seat next to Willow. Across from them sat Colonel Ferretti and Major Satterfield who, just a few hours ago got back her results, from the thorough examination that Dr. Lam and her staff had conducted on her upon her return from Caprica.

Next to Dawn sat Vala who had passed her psychiatric examination with flying colours…. Especially when she refused the overt suggestions from Woolsey that she would be able to pass the exam if she agreed to be the IOA's mole in the SGC. Faith recalled smiling when Woolsey admitted that even that request was a test of her integrity.. which she passed. Vala, slightly miffed at being played by Woolsey, then accused him of wanting additional sexual favours. The normally unflappable Woolsey's face then turned bright red as he approached General Landry while trying to explain that nothing of the sort happened, that Vala was lying. All Faith could do was try not to laugh at the former space pirate as she gave the Slayer a wink before they headed for dinner. Before she left however, the General had told Vala she was a probationary member of the SGC… and that she'll be a probationary member of SG1 since it was Colonel Mitchell's duty to watch over her. Smiling at the thought, Vala agreed.

A little while later, SG1 along with Major Hailey and Anya entered the briefing room and took their seats. Nodding at Colonel Mitchell as he sat on the other side of the table, Willow remembered what the General had told her and Faith after returning from Caprica. He had informed Willow and Faith that SG1 was infected by some kind of a parasite in Vagonbrei. Willow and Faith had wanted to go to see if there was anything they could do, but General Landry had said that it was Colonel Mitchell's decision not to have anyone else go through the Gate. He told them that Major Hailey and Dr. Reimer of the Red Team, one of the SGC's field medical units, were working on a cure. They were looking for anything on the planet that could have an immunity to the parasite that caused some sort of sleeping sickness, until the infected person died in their sleep from a stroke. The General had told them that one of the Red Team, Lt. Ackerman, had already died.

As SG1, Hailey and Anya slowly walked into the briefing room after a long night of sleep.. the General motioned for them to take their seats. Once everyone had sat down, he nodded at Major Hailey to begin the briefing.

Major Hailey started the briefing with her talking about the parasite and the sleeping sickness that the villagers seemed to have suffered from. Then Daniel spoke up about what he had found in Vagonbrei in regards to Merlin's weapon. He told the group that there was a cave above the village that was thought to be the home of Morgan Le Fay.

"Morgan Le Fay?" asked Faith as she looked at Daniel, "as in the half-sister of King Arthur and Merlin's rival? That Morgan Le Fay?"

'Yep" said Daniel.

"Which suggests that she could have been involved in the disappearance of the weapon we seek" said Teal'c, as Daniel nodded his head.

"So does this mean that Morgan was once an Ascended being?" asked Willow.

"It could be" said Daniel, "she was a purported magic user, and so she could have been once ascended like Merlin was."

"So she knew about the weapon" replied Dawn, "and what? Was told by the other Ancients to destroy it?"

"Maybe" said Daniel, "we don't really know, all we do know is that more information could be located in Atlantis."

"The only ship we have available is the Odyssey" said General Landry.

"How about the Avalon, sir?" asked Willow, "can't we call them back? It would mean one more day in hyperspace for the return journey after they pick us up from Earth. And there is another reason to go there. I mean other than to find the weapon."

"You're referring to Colonel Carter's idea?" asked General Landry. A few hours ago, Colonel Carter had conducted a conference call with both General Landry and Willow on an idea to tie up the Ori Supergate. It involved the use of two Stargates, and a black hole in the Pegasus galaxy.

"Yes, sir" said Willow as she nodded her head.

"What was the idea?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"We harvest two Stargates from uninhabited worlds in this galaxy" said Willow, "Teal'c flies to the Supergate in a Tel'tak with one of them, and another Stargate will be taken with us on the Avalon to Pegasus, in addition to some additional naquada enhanced nukes. We place one Stargate in close proximity with the Supergate, and the other one we place it near a black hole in the Pegasus galaxy. Teal'c will be watching the Stargate in this Galaxy, while we do everything we can to jump the wormhole created from Pegasus to the Supergate in the Milky Way."

"Oh" said Daniel excitedly as he sat up and looked at Willow, "oh!"

"Daniel?" asked Anya as she looked at the archaeologist, "you alright?"

"Oh!" said Colonel Mitchell excitedly as he pointed at Willow, "you're gonna activate the gate in Pegasus using a dialling program, and then dial the one near the Supergate. The power will come from the black hole, then you'll blow up a nuke near the event horizon in Pegasus so that the wormhole jumps to the nearest gate on the other side of that active wormhole, which would be the Supergate. Like what Carter did when the SGC connected to a world that was getting sucked into a black hole. Right?"

"Yes, sir" said Willow with a smile, "and if we succeed, then the Supergate here could be tied up indefinitely."

"Hold on" said Anya, "you guys connected to a black hole?"

"Yeah" said Daniel sheepishly, "not our proudest moment, but we did it to save a SG team that was on that planet."

"Were they rescued?" asked Dawn.

"No" said Daniel as he sat back on his seat, "they're gone."

"Oh" said Anya and Dawn.

"Sir" said Willow looking at General Landry, "this plan will work, but we need the Avalon or the Odyssey."

"I'll notify the Avalon" said General Landry, "no sense in having this galaxy undefended, we'll have her swing back and pick you up."

"Thank you, Sir" said Colonel Mitchell, "and how many nukes would we need?"

"I think six Mark Eights should give us enough of a breathing room" said Willow, "just to be on the safe side."

"Which means the Avalon would have to beam down some of her nukes to Area 51 to make space" said General Landry.

"Yes" said Willow, "she'll be alright though, the Ancient weapons were tested for a few weeks after her repairs following the initial Ori incursion, and they passed with flying colours. It would take time to deplete the Ori shields, but with how agile that ship is… I think it can be done…. Eventually."

Once the General reiterated that the Avalon will be called back to Earth, he notified Walter to inform Colonel Ronsen that he was needed back immediately. Then the briefing went to what had happened in Caprica with the deaths of SG14, the rescue of SG2 and the discovery of copies of not just Satterfield; but copies of other supposed beings that could be human form replicators.

"If they were replicators" said Faith, "I have a feeling that they'd be coming after us by now."

"True" said Willow.

"And I saw them controlling the chrome robots" said Faith, "from the roof of the museum I saw some old man telling the robots which way to go. He was even telling some skanky looking blonde and her copies which way they needed to go. That's when I said we needed to get out of here."

"We tried dialling again after you returned" said General Landry, "and again a few hours back."

"But no dice?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"None" replied the General, "the explosion from the naquada reactor must have buried the gate. I think the only way to get back there would be by ship."

"Sir" said Satterfield as she put her hand up, "I know I shouldn't have; but I told one of the copies who looks like me, the one who saved Dawn that if we could.. we would send a ship to search for survivors."

"But Satterfield also let them know that we were in a war" said Colonel Ferretti.

"Yes" said General Landry as he opened a folder and looked at Satterfield, "according to your report, she claimed that you… that your team were from some Thirteenth tribe?"

"Yes, sir" said Satterfield, "and she seemed genuinely shocked that I was human."

"Thirteenth tribe?" said General Landry as he read the report, "that's interesting… the way you described she was acting, it seems as if this tribe is mythical to her… or to her people. I mean to the humans of these Colonies."

"You have the rest of the guide book you got back translated?" asked Daniel as he looked over at Dawn.

"Not exactly" said Dawn, "but from what I've been able to tell, the first few pages are a brief history of the Colonies. Other than that, the museum contains historical artifacts from the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. Kobol being a planet where, according to the guide book anyway, humanity began. Supposedly, these humans on Kobol lived with the gods and then they left the planet…. And….."

Dawn was looking through another report which she and Satterfield were looking through before the both of them looked up at Daniel.

"And split into thirteen tribes?" said Satterfield as she looked back down at the words in the book in confusion, "we're still translating but the gist is that the Thirteenth Tribe left Kobol first, and then the other Twelve left, and founded the Twelve Colonies of Kobol."

"They lived with the gods?" said Anya, "are we talking about gods or Goa'uld gods?"

"I don't know" said Dawn, "this book isn't exactly their entire written, or spoken, history."

"That should be on the planet itself" said Faith as she nodded her head, "and this Kobol place."

"We know that humans evolved on Earth" said Daniel, "in our first mission to Abydos, Sha're took me to a tomb… the walls were painted with hieroglyphs."

"I read that report" said Faith as she looked at Daniel, "it was the first one I read the day after I joined the SGC. Ra searched the entire galaxy for a suitable host, and the only ones he found were on Earth… humans."

"Yes" said Daniel, "so maybe…. Just maybe, the Goa'uld could have taken humans from here… and seeded them onto Kobol. Then…. then once the people found out that they really were not gods, they were driven away?"

"But before that, they had their history erased" said Faith as she nodded her head, "like what Ra did with the Abydonians. The Goa'uld who took these people must have known about the uprising that occurred on Earth when Ra was driven out by the Ancient Egyptians and so, just like Ra did, outlawed all forms of writing? So they were unaware, or forgot their own history?"

"Maybe?" said Daniel shrugging his shoulders, "until we find this Kobol, or go to the Colonies… or what remains of it. We won't really know exactly what happened."

"What if it was Athena?" asked Willow as everyone turned towards her, "Athena was the one who helped the Sodan flee the Goa'uld, and took them to their planet. Couldn't it have been her and the other Ancients?"

"Willow's right" said Anya, "if this Athena person was an Ancient, then maybe she and the others of her kind took these people away?"

"Like I said" said Daniel smiling at Anya, "we don't know. You're right, these gods could be ascended Ancients…. Or Ancients who descended like Merlin. But then again, they could be Goa'uld. Until we actually examine their civilization, we have no clue who these so called gods could be."

"Our first priority should be the Ori" said General Landry, "I'm as eager to wade through ancient Greek history as everyone in this room…."

"Not me, Sir" said Colonel Mitchell, Willow, and Major Hailey who had their hands up as they tried not to grin while the others looked at them with eyebrows raised.

"As I was assaying" said General Landry as he frowned at the military personnel who had their hands held up earlier, "the Ori will have to take priority over all other needs.. or wants. That being said, Major Satterfield's report also says that they are in a war, and Colonel Ferretti's right… our resources are stretched. We can't do anything, other than offer a scan of Caprica for life signs."

"I understand" said Daniel.

"So" said Colonel Mitchell wanting to change the topic of conversation back to the mission that was carried out on Caprica as he looked at Satterfield, "your doppelganger said that there were survivors, any idea how many?"

"None, Sir" said Satterfield.

"And that's the strangest part" said Colonel Ferretti as he looked at everyone at the table, "there was no bodies anywhere. Even in a nuclear war we'd expect some signs of bodies, there was nothing."

"Maybe the robots cleaned up?" asked Willow.

"Whatever it is" said General Landry, "I'll have the Odyssey divert to Caprica in two weeks, after they've completed their current mission, to have a look through for life signs. Adria and the Ori army are the number one problem we have right now."

"We need to go to Atlantis" said Vala as she shook her head. Willow glanced at the dark haired woman as she felt her immense regret at what Adria was doing throughout the glaaxy. As Adria's mother, Willow could sense that Vala both loved and feared her daughter. Vala was hoping that she would be able to change how Adria felt about the Ori, but Willow could tell that Vala was also conflicted on if she could actually kill her; If she could actually kill her own daughter.

"You're not going" said General Landry as he looked at Vala, "I want you to accompany Teal'c."

"Oh I don't mind that" said Vala as she looked at Teal'c who looked at the General with an eyebrow raised, "it would be nice to have company, don't you think Muscles?"

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he looked at Colonel Mitchell who as giving him a wide grin.

"Miss Jenkins" said the General as he looked at Anya, "I'm sorry but you won't be able to accompany them to Atlantis, I received word that Miss Chase needs you back at the BPRI. Seems as if Buffy had a strange dream, Miss Chase would like for you and Miss Maclay to talk with her, and determine if there is any immediate threat."

"Alright" said Anya nodding her head.

"Colonel Ferretti" said General Landry, "I'd like for you and your team to rest up, you'll have a mission briefing tomorrow."

"Yes, sir" said Colonel Ferretti as Dawn looked at Willow.

_Dawn: "I'm jealous."_

_Willow: "Why?"_

_Dawn: "You get to go to Atlantis for a second time."_

_Willow: "You'll get a chance too, Dawnie. How about this, when we test the gate bridge… you come with me?"_

_Dawn: "Promise?"_

_Willow: "Promise."_

_Dawn: "Cool."_

**Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, 1800 hours; two weeks later.**

It had taken nearly eighteen days for the Avalon to turn back to Earth, pick up SG1, harvest two Stargates; one of which was deposited at the site of the Supergate with Teal'c reaching the coordinates a few minutes later with Vala. The Avalon then entered hyperspace for her long shakedown cruise to the Pegasus galaxy. All the while, the Navy officers were in awe of the respect that was being given to SG1 on board the Odyssey with them questioning Colonel Mitchell and Willow on the details of their missions and the ship, respectively. Faith and Daniel were in the Mess Hall for most of the time talking about their theories on the Colonies and Kobol. Eventually the topics of conversation turned back to the Ori, and what they expected to find at Atlantis. Daniel told Faith that he already asked Dr. Weir to search for Castiana and Sahal, the remaining two planets where Arthur and his knights searched for the Sangraal, but he had little hope that they would actually find any useful information. He said, and Faith agreed, that the names were surely to have seen massive changes from their original Ancient names… that it could be nearly impossible to find any information.

It was nearly a week into the journey to Atlantis that Colonel Mitchell and Willow, having finished any lingering updates to the computer and weapons systems, joined Faith and Daniel in their daily meetings. She told them that she was in daily contact with Colonel Carter who said that while she was looking forward to rejoining the SGC in two weeks, she knew she'd be suffering from separation anxiety from Debra. Smiling, Willow and Daniel… actually the entire SGC knew that the Colonel absolutely loved Debra, and that General Carter had already said that any nanny would have to go through his twenty-one point inspection process.

A few minutes before reaching Atlantis, Willow was in Faith's quarters as the both of them lay in the Slayer's cot. All of a sudden, Willow started to laugh after Faith gave the redhead a kiss and pulled her towards her body. When asked what was going on, Willow to the brunette that one of the Navy officers had asked her if Faith was available.

"What?!" said the Slayer as she looked at Willow who was trying to stop laughing, "why'd he ask you?"

"He saw you and me together" said Willow, "he thought we were good friends. He told me that he was interested in asking you out for a date once we return to Earth."

"Ummm," smirked Faith and you said?"

"I told him that you're married" said Willow with a grin, "the poor guy's face fell like a sack of bricks."

"Poor guy" said Faith as she smiled at Willow, "I hope you told him that I am married to a wonderful person who's kinda cool, is related to an Ancient, my best friend, and someone who can… well, someone who has placed a lot of trust in me. Someone who's been there for me, someone who'll be there for me."

"Always" said Willow as she gave the Slayer a small smile. "and, I told him that you're with a weirdo."

"I wasn't going to say anything" said Faith with a grin, "but at times, you are weird."

"Hey" said Willow as she slapped Faith's arm.

"So you'll be with the ship?" asked Faith as she looked at Willow.

When SG1 boarded the ship, Willow explained the mission to Colonel Ronsen and the Navy officers who would be observing the mission. She explained that Dr. McKay from Atlantis would be joining them as well once all deliveries of the supplies were made. In the meantime, Faith and Daniel would search the database for Castiana and Sahal.

"Yea" said Willow as she kissed Faith's cheek, and then went down to her neck and shoulder before she went back up and whispered seductively into her ear, "I'll be here, and you'll be checking the database with Daniel and Dr. Weir."

It was then that Faith couldn't help but laugh out loud, as Willow looked on confused.

"Hey" said Willow as she lay her head on Faith's chest, "what's so funny?"

"There is nothing seductive about me staying on Atlantis" said Faith as she laughed so much that she started to cry, "that was just funny, I could hear you being all seductive and stuff, but it just sounded so serious…. It's just so funny."

"Hey" said Willow as she looked up at Faith and pouted, "no snuggles for you then."

"Fine, fine" said the Slayer as she wiped her tears and wrapped her arms around Willow tightly.

It was then that Colonel Ronsen called all members of SG1 and the Navy officers to the bridge; they were finally out of hyperspace and were entering Lantea's atmosphere.

"Come on" said Willow as she helped Faith up from the cot, "I wanna check out the city from the outside… I've only seen it in my visions, at least the skyline…. I want to see it for real this time."

"Let's go" said an excited Faith as the both of them ran to the door that led from the Slayer's quarters to the hallway outside, "I'm excited to see the city from the outside too."

"You know what?" said Willow as the both of them ran down the hallway, "this is Daniel's first time here, he's gotta be more excited than either of us combined."

"That is so true" said Faith as she and Willow ran as fast as they could.

It was a few hours later that Avalon had left for a black hole in the Pegasus galaxy that they would use to power the Stargate in their attempt to use the naquada enhanced nukes to cause the wormhole to jump from the Milky Way Stargate that was already in position, to the nearby Supergate. Four of the seven Navy officers accompanied the Avalon on her journey, while the other three remained on Atlantis; including Lt. Commander Rogers, the same man who had been asking about Faith. Once Willow and the others left, Faith and Daniel walked out of the conference room where they were talking to Dr. Weir about Castiana and Sahal. As they walked down the stairs, the three of them noticed that Lt. Commander Rogers was talking to Colonel Sheppard at the bottom of the stairs, while the other two officers were talking to Ronon, a member of the Satedan race who was the latest member of the Atlantis expedition after Lt. Aiden Ford was infected by Wraith enzymes during the siege of Atlantis, and had escaped. Next to them stood the Athosian warrior, Teyla Emmagen.

"Miss Lehane" smiled the Lt. Commander, "nice to see you again. Will you be going on the tour as well?"

"I've been here before" said Faith.

"That's great" said the Lt. Commander, "maybe you could show me around, I'm sure you know where everything is."

"Yeah" said Faith as she shook her head before nodding at Ronon who she had met when she arrived at Atlantis, "I'm sure Ronon would be able to show you around better than I can. Given that he actually has been living here and all… you know?"

"Besides" said Daniel as he put his hand on Faith's back, "we've got something to check out."

"This way Dr. Jackson, Miss Lehane" said Dr. Weir as they walked past the Lt. Commander and Ronon.

Colonel Sheppard looked on as both Ronon and the Lt. Commander turned around as Faith walked away down the hallway with Daniel and Dr. Weir. He had heard rumours that both Willow and Faith had gotten married from some of the Daedalus crew members the last time they had sent supplies to Atlantis. It was when they arrived in Atlantis earlier that day that he had taken them aside and, along with Dr. Weir, congratulated them. He assured the two of them that only he and Dr. Weir knew about their being married.

"Guys" said Colonel Sheppard as he watched both the Lt. Commander and Ronon just staring at Faith as she walked away, "the both you realize that she's married?"

"She is?" said a surprised Ronon as he stepped back with his hands up, "O.. K, I'm not getting between the both of them."

"Good on ya, Chewie" said the Colonel as he looked at the Navy officer, "come on, Ronon and I'll show you around…. Maybe even play a round of golf, or two."

"Oh no" said Ronon as he glared at the Colonel.

"You know you like it" replied the Colonel as he gently pushed the Lt. Commander.

"Yea, sure" said the Lt. Commander as he walked down another set of stair towards another hallway as he looked behind him as Faith turned around a corner with Daniel and Dr. Weir.

**Holo Room, Atlantis, 1805 hours.**

After walking for a few minutes, Dr. Weir had led Daniel and Faith into the Holo Room. She told them while they had the ability to access the database from any console in the city, any beginner would have to go through the holographic interface for the ultimate first time experience.

"Let me guess" said Faith as she looked at Dr. Weir, "cause it's so cool?"

"Oh yeah" grinned Dr. Weir, "just don't be too surprised, the avatar is based on a program that was created to teach children the Lantean systems."

"Great" said Faith.

On the way to the room, Dr. Weir had told the both of them that she searched for every pronunciation of Castiana and Sahal with no luck. She had hoped that maybe Daniel would have better luck by using the holographic interface.

Just as they reached the room, Dr. Weir was called out to Stargate Operations, leaving Daniel and Faith alone in the room. Looking around, the both of them saw a pedestal in the middle of the room with a platform and a console in front of it. The both of them looked at each other before lunging for the platform excitedly. However it was Daniel who made it to the platform just before Faith, who in turn pouted at the archaeologist who stuck his tongue out at her. The moment that he stepped on the platform, a glowing dark haired woman in white clothes appeared onto the pedestal.

"Hello" said the woman who looked straight ahead.

"Hi?" said both Faith and Daniel together as they stared in wonder.

"Ummm….." said an amazed Faith as she looked at Daniel, "I suddenly forgot my questions."

"You may enter your query verbally" said the woman as she looked straight ahead, "or by entering it manually on the console before you."

"We'll speak" said Daniel, "thanks."

"Note for future sessions, manual input is required for most system interactions" said the woman.

"Oh this is gonna be real fun" said Faith as she frowned at Daniel.

"Alright" said Daniel, "I'd like a visual representation of the Milky Way… I mean Avalon."

Just then a 3D image of the entire Milky Way galaxy appeared above the woman.

"There's Earth" said Faith as she pointed at a section of the Milky Way as the image zoomed in to show Earth, before it zoomed out again.

"And that's Taonas" said Daniel as he pointed at another section of the image as it zoomed in on the planet that General O'Neill had taken SG1 to the second time he had the knowledge of the Ancients downloaded into his mind.

"Praclarush Taonas was one of the earliest Lantean cities" said the woman, "it was abandoned when the inhabitants learned their sun was nearing the end of its life."

"Yea" said Daniel, "I've been there, show me the order in which all the early Lantean cities were founded."

"You think that would help?" asked Faith as she looked at the woman.

"Won't hurt to try" said Daniel.

"Can I try something?" asked Faith, "just a hail Mary sort of deal."

"O…k" said Daniel as he watched Faith step onto the pedestal on which the image of the holographic woman was being projected from.

"Maybe we're the ones making everything difficult on ourselves" said Faith as she folded her arms over her chest and looked at the woman.

"How so?" asked Daniel.

"Ok" said Faith as she looked back at Daniel, while the woman still stared ahead, "what would happen if we just asked her?"

"Dr. Weir just said she tried it" said Daniel as he leaned forward on the console, "there has to be another way."

"Computer" said Faith as she turned and looked at the woman again, "may I call you computer?"

"If you wish" said the woman as she looked straight ahead.

"Computer" said Faith as she stepped back down from the pedestal while still keeping her eyes fixed on the woman and walked towards Daniel, "We're looking for the names of two planets, known on Earth in ancient times in the dialect of Old English as Castiana and Sahal."

"I'm sure that Dr. Weir….."

"Taoth Vaclarush, and Valos Cor" said the image of the woman as she continued to look straight ahead, as Faith and Daniel looked at each other in surprise. At the same time, two planets in the 3D image were highlighted, as well as the respective Gate addresses.

"Ok" said Faith and she turned to Daniel and whispered, "I had no idea that would work… I swear."

"You're right, it shouldn't have worked" said Daniel as he looked at the woman again and narrowed his eyes at her, "I thought there'd at least be some remnant. Some vague similarity between the words Castiana and Sahal and their Ancient language counterparts. So how can this database translate in real time a language spoken eight thousand years after the Ancients abandoned Atlantis?"

"Show me a visual record of the Ancients who left Atlantis ten thousand years ago" continued Daniel as Faith stepped back.

"Very well" said the woman calmly as she was replaced by various other images of people. The images kept on changing slowly, one after the other, for hours until Daniel told the system to stop. He and Faith looked at each other in surprise and then looked at the image of an old man.

"If I didn't know any better" said Faith as she pointed at the man, "put a pointed hat and a beard on him; and he becomes a splitting image of Merlin."

Daniel then pressed a button on the console as the woman appeared again and stood next to the image of a beardless Merlin.

"Moros was the last High Councillor of Atlantis" said the woman.

"Ok" said Daniel, "but there is one person I'm looking for in the database… Morgan Le Fay."

"Daniel?" said Faith as she turned around and looked at him in shock, "are you saying…."

"Who was the first person to return to Atlantis after the exodus?" asked Daniel as he ignored Faith's question.

"The first human to return to Atlantis was Dr Elizabeth Weir" said the woman, "the leader of the current Atlantis Expedition."

"I think I know what you mean, Daniel" said Faith as she turned back to the woman, "you said human, how about ascended being?"

The both of them looked at the woman as she retained her stoic demeanour while continuing to look straight ahead.

"Could it have been Athena?" asked Faith as she and Daniel saw the woman show a moment of hesitation in providing an answer, before she narrowed her eyebrows and her eyes looked at Faith in surprise, "Daniel's right, isn't he?"

"You're not a hologram" said Daniel as he stood up straight and looked at the woman.

"The both of you have your answer" said the woman as she looked at Daniel and then at Faith, "I suggest you act on it."

Then the woman disappeared in a bright flash of white light, leaving Faith and Daniel in the room alone. It had taken a few hours of both Daniel and Faith shouting at the top of their lungs telling the woman to come back, that they had questions for her.

"I know you're still here" said Daniel as he looked at the ceiling of the room they were in, "there's no point in hiding."

"Come on" said Faith as the both of them walked around in a circle, "we just want to talk.. it won't hurt to talk, right?"

At that moment, Dr. Weir entered the room in surprise as she saw the both Faith and Daniel shouting at no one in particular.

"Ummm… Miss Lehane? Dr. Jackson?" asked Dr. Weir as she looked on with an eyebrow raised, "who are you talking to?"

'Oh" said Daniel as he glanced at Faith before pointing at the ceiling, "just Morgan Le Fay."

"Huh?" asked Dr. Weir as she looked on confused, "as in the Morgan Le Fay? King Arthur's Morgan Le Fay?"

"Yes" said Daniel nodding his head, "I recognized her from her description on Vegonbrei."

"So she was posing as the hologram?" asked Dr. Weir in disbelief.

"Watch" said Faith as she stood on the platform this time as the woman who Daniel had claimed earlier as Morgan Le Fay appeared once again.

The hologram of the woman started to talk again but was interrupted by Daniel as he told her to drop whatever act she was putting up. He told her that he and Faith knew who she really was. However the image of the woman made no move to indicate that she was really not an image.

"This is a computer-generated image of a Lantean woman who lived ten thousand years ago" said Dr. Weir, "I'm pretty familiar with the program. It hasn't changed."

Dr. Weir then turned to face the hologram and asked her whose image her avatar was based on, and what was the purpose of her program.

"I was created by Ganos Lal, in her image, for the purpose of assisting younger minds" said the woman.

"Doc" said Faith as she stared at the woman, "when you first told us about this room, you said that it uses a lot of power right?"

"Yes" said Dr. Weir as she nodded her head.

"Is there any way to know how much power's already been used?" asked Daniel realizing what Faith was wanting to know.

Dr. Weir then pressed her earpiece and connected to Stargate Operations. She asked the technician, Chuck, to access the power usage logs for the holo room. Once Chuck checked the power levels on his computer, the news that he gave Dr. Weir surprised her.

"No power's being used" said Dr. Weir as she looked at Daniel and Faith stunned, "only the lights are being shown as using power. I guess I owe the both of you an apology."

"No" said the woman as she closed her eyes and looked down in embarrassment, "there is no need, Dr. Weir. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Holy crap" said Faith as she looked in surprise at the woman, "so you really are Morgan Le Fay?"

"At one point in your history" said the woman, "I was known by that name."

"So you're an ascended Ancient" said Dr. Weir as she walked towards the platform as excitement showed on her face.

"I am" said Morgan as she nodded her head.

"Then you can help us" said Faith, "you know what's going on… you know about the Ori."

"As Dr. Jackson is very well aware" said Morgan as she looked at Faith and then at Daniel, "it is against our highest law to interfere."

"But you're doing that right now" said Faith, "you're talking to us, aren't you?"

"I am sorry" said Morgan as she looked at Faith.

"If you really are Morgan Le Fay, how do I know your intention is to help us?" asked Daniel, "according to legend, you were Merlin's greatest rival."

Daniel then turned to Dr. Weir and whispered to her that Merlin was both, Moros and Myrrdin. Dr. Weir then turned back to Morgan and nodded her head.

"For a time in your history, yes, I was his rival" said Morgan as she sighed, "but we're talking about many thousands of years, Doctor Jackson, as you know. Things change. When we first abandoned Atlantis all those millennia ago, the Earth was so harsh, its people so primitive by comparison, there was no hope of living among them as Lanteans or rebuilding our society. So, instead we spread out to many lands, some of us planting a few small seeds of civilization among the first tribes of man. Others making their way to the Stargate at your southern pole. Still others choosing to live the remainder of our lives in seclusion and meditation. Merlin and I both chose the latter path."

"So you ascended" said Faith.

"Yes" said Morgan as she looked at the brunette Slayer, "it was only some thousands of years later, upon seeing the threat the Ori could one day become, that Merlin retook his human form in order to create the weapon that you seek. He did everything within his power to keep his work secret, but we feared his intentions. I was sent to observe, and if necessary, to stop him."

"Hold on a sec" said Faith as she held up her hand, "If he was human again, then you were interfering. You broke your own law."

"Merlin retained all of the knowledge he had gained while he was ascended, as well as many powers" said Morgan as she looked at the three people before her, "knowledge and powers he used to create a weapon capable of wiping Ascended Beings from existence."

"So he's the one who cheated?" asked Dr. Weir.

"In a manner of speaking" said Morgan nodding her head, "for that brief time in your history, he was the most powerful being on your planet. He created a small enclave of noblemen with whom he entrusted his secret."

"Arthur and Camelot" said Dr. Weir.

"They knew he was a formerly ascended being?" asked Faith.

"Yes" replied Faith.

"So you're telling us that, after doing everything in your power to oppose Merlin, all of the sudden you agree with him?" asked Daniel, "because if you don't, then you're deliberately misleading us."

"I am trying to help you" said Morgan, "I have been helping you through this learning program that I developed before leaving Atlantis."

"If you fell for it" said Dr. Weir, "then you'd have your answer and would have been on your way back."

All Daniel could do was frown before he looked up at Morgan before telling her he understood… he understood better than anyone in that room the fine line that she had to walk as an ascended being. But he also told her, in no uncertain terms, that Merlin was right about the Ori. He even looked up at the ceiling and called out the other Ancients that even they knew that Merlin was right. The Ori were a threat to them, as well as the 'lowers'. Daniel angrily told them that once the war was over with the Ori in the Milky Way, once every soul prayed to them and fed their need to be worshipped; the Ori would be coming after the Ancients in a massive war in the higher planes of existence.

"If we interfere" said Morgan, "then we are no better than the Ori."

"Morgan" said Faith, "we understand that believe in non-interference is at the core of what you are, of what you believe… but this is a battle for survival. If the other Ancients don't do anything right now,, then it would be too late. If they convert this galaxy, then it would be too late. If you're really trying to help, then you need to help yourselves."

"The both of you speak from the heart" said Morgan as she looked at both Faith and Daniel, "that is one of my fondest memories when Dr. Jackson was among us."

It was then that Morgan looked directly at Daniel, "I know you wouldn't be able to recall those memories. They were stripped from you when you were sent back."

"That's it, isn't it?" said Faith as she looked at Daniel who nodded his head, before she looked back at Morgan, "you're afraid of doing the right thing and getting punished for it."

"I've already gone too far" said Morgan looking worried.

"But you can't be the only one to realize the Ori have changed things" said Daniel, "there must be others that…. that see that the time to join this fight is now."

"I know what we're asking you to do" said Faith softly, "you're afraid the others will step in and stop you from helping us. But maybe, maybe they just need someone to cross that imaginary line instead of just walking it."

"There must be others among you, just waiting to follow your example" said Dr. Weir.

"Not enough" said Morgan as she shook her head sadly.

"You've been allowed to go this far" said Dr. Weir.

"Trust you have your answers" said Morgan as Daniel could only frown before looking at Faith.

"At least tell us which planets to go to" said Faith, "please."

Morgan could only bite her lower lip as she looked thoughtfully at the humans. It was then she took a step forward and tried to tell them the location where the weapon would not be located. However, the others pulled her back in a trail of light before she could even finish what she wanted to say; leaving behind three humans who looked forlornly at the place she was standing only a few seconds ago.

"Damn" said Faith as she rubbed the back of her head in frustration.

At that moment, Dr. Weir received a notice from Chuck on her ear piece that the Avalon had succeeded in their mission. She then told Faith and Daniel about how a Wraith hive ship was spotted by the city sensors as it headed towards the Avalon. She told them that from the quick report from Colonel Ronsen that the Avalon managed to use the Wraith ship to amplify the nuclear explosion which not only caused the wormhole formed by the Stargate in the Milky Way to jump to the Supergate; the unstable vortex of the Supergate actually destroyed an Ori ship which Vala and Teal'c witnessed.

"Neat" said an impressed Faith before she looked at the empty room again, "at least we have one win."

"Too bad we didn't get to ask about Athena" whispered Daniel.

"This was more important" said Faith, "Red knew that too. Besides, we'll check again once she gets back."

"The Avalon is getting her Hyperdrive repaired" said Dr. Weir as she looked at the tired faces of both Daniel and Faith, "maybe the both of you should get some fresh air. In the meantime, I'll check in with the Navy personnel."

"Sure" said Faith and Daniel as the both of them followed Dr. Weir out of the room.

**Primary Balcony, near Stargate Operations, Atlantis; 2100 hours.**

Faith and Daniel were standing next to one another as they looked out into the star laden night sky of Lantea. Faith closed her eyes as she felt the ocean breeze run though her hair, and the sounds of waves as they broke against Atlantis. Opening her eyes again, she sighed before looking at Daniel who was staring off into the night.

"How badly do you think she'll be punished?" asked Faith.

"I don't know" said Daniel as he shook his head.

"She said that we have the answers now" said Faith softly, "she even gave us the Gate addresses for Castiana and Sahal. We have at least that to smile about."

"We're in this alone, Faith" said Daniel as he looked at the Slayer, "we won't be getting any help from the Ancients."

"We've been through worse" said Faith as she smiled at Daniel, "I think we'll be alright."

"Optimist?" asked Daniel.

"I try to be" said Faith as the both of them heard the doors leading to the balcony open as Colonel Sheppard, Ronan, Teyla and Lt. Commander Rogers walked onto the balcony.

"Miss Lehane" said the Lt. Commander, "we're heading for dinner, would you like to join us?"

"It's alright" said Faith, "I'll be having a late dinner."

"As will I" said Teyla as she approached Faith, "I usually practice sparring using the Bantos Rods before dinner, would you care to join me?"

"Bantos Rods?" asked Faith.

"They're kind of like fighting sticks" said Colonel Sheppard as he rubbed his arm, "really painful once you get hit."

"Take it you got hit a few times?" asked Daniel as he noticed the Colonel rubbing his arm.

"Yea" said the Colonel nodding at Ronan who was stand next to him, "Chewie here hits hard."

"Hey" replied Ronan as he shrugged his shoulders, "it's a battle."

"Right" said Colonel Sheppard, "it's funny that you hit harder right after you lose at golf."

"It's your imagination" said Ronan as he turned around and pulled the Lt. Comander after him, "come on, your friends are waiting for you."

"Miss Lehane" said the Lt. Commander, "rain check?"

"Sorry" said Faith, "married."

Faith and the others saw the man frown a little before being pulled by Ronan back into Stargate Operations.

"Miss Lehane?" said Teyla, "would you like to join me?"

"Please just call me Faith" said the brunette Slayer before she looked at Daniel, "come on, let's go."

"You go ahead" said Daniel, "I'd like to b alone for a little bit."

"Dr. Jackson" said Teyla, "I take it that your research wasn't fruitful?"

"Not exactly" said Daniel, "I mean we found the Gate addresses, but…"

"That is not good news?" asked Teyla as she looked at Daniel.

"She's right Daniel" said Faith, "there was nothing we could do, and I don't know about you… but I need to get rid of this frustration. Come on, Teyla can teach us Bantos Rod fighting."

"It would be my pleasure" said Teyla as she motioned towards the doors leading to the balcony, "please follow me."

"Come on Daniel" said Faith as she held on to the archaeologist's arm, "we're doing this, and then we'll have dinner with SG1 once they return, and Teyla."

"Fine" said Daniel as he gave a small smile, "but no hitting me hard."

"Very well" said Teyla as she gave Daniel a small bow, "I shall hit you as softly as I hit Colonel Sheppard."

"Why is it that I don't like that answer?" said Daniel as she followed Teyla who was sharing an evil looking grin with Faith.

**Caprica, Milky Way, around the same time.**

A green cloud of energy formed in the emptiness of space over Caprica as the Odyssey dropped out of hyperspace at an extreme velocity before slowing down almost immediately without any adverse effects to her crew.

"Colonel Emerson" said Marks, "we've reached Caprica, Sir. Initiating scans of the surface."

The Colonel could only nod as he looked at the planet below from his command chair.

"Sir" said Marks looking back at the Colonel, "scanners showing three ships on the other side of the planet."

"Have they seen us?" asked Colonel Emerson as he saw three strange ships that looked like two 'Y' shaped hulls joined together rise from the other side of the planet.

"Sir" said Marks, "they're transmitting some sort of a virus, firewalls are preventing intrusion into ship's systems."

"Open a channel" said the Colonel, "unidentified vessels, my name is Colonel Paul Emerson of the Earth ship Odyssey. We are here on a mission of mercy to search for any survivors on the planet below."

"Marks?" asked the Colonel, "any response?"

"No, sir" said Marks.

"Sir!" said Womack as she looked at the Colonel worriedly, "they're targeting us."

"Full power to the shields and railguns" said the Colonel as he pressed a button on his chair as the lights in the bridge dimmed slightly, "unknown vessels, our sensors are showing hostile intent. I repeat, we are on a mission of peace, do not fire or you will be fired upon."

The seconds ticked by as the tension rose on the bridge of the ship as the Colonel hoped that someone, anyone, from the strange vessels would respond.

"Sir" said a Captain from the sensor station behind him, "we've started to scan those ships. We're showing that the ship's hull is made up of some kind of organic resin, I'm showing fighters and lots of them, missile pods….."

"Sir!" said Marks as he looked back at the Colonel, "they're firing missiles and nuclear weapons…. Fifty from each ship."

"What!?" said the Colonel as he turned to Womack, "evasive manoeuvres! Get us the hell out of here!"

On one of the ships that the Cylons called Basestars, seven humanoid Cylons looked in surprise as the small ship turned around to the starboard side as a green cloud opened up in space and the ship flew into it.

"What the frak was that?" asked the blonde woman who was known as the Number Six model of the humanoid Cylons.

"There was a massive power spike" said another blonde woman whom the others called D'Anna.

"Wait" said a Sharon copy as she froze an image of the ship, "look at the port side of the 'neck' section, that same symbol that the unknown copy of me had on Caprica before she vanished. The same one the ones on the Resurrection ship had seen on their video screens."

"No one just vanishes" said the Old man as she scowled at the copy of Sharon before turning to the screen, "but that symbol is interesting."

"They contacted us" said a blonde haired man, "maybe we should have responded, it could have been a sign from God."

"A sign?" said the old man, "please…. That ship was just another Colonial secret weapon."

"What about that symbol?" said the Number Six, "Leoben's right, it could be a sign."

"That ship had power that far surpasses its size" said the humanoid Cylon known as Leoben, "it just appeared on our DRADIS in a way that is unknown, we should have made contact."

"And if they were Colonial?" said the old man, "then you would have let in the enemy, I say we keep an eye out for that symbol… and destroy the ship the next time we come across it. If that's humanity's last line of defence against our punishment, then I say our hammer should fall harder… we should destroy every trace of those cockroaches from this universe. Are we in agreement?"

The blonde woman could only frown as she looked at the image of the ship just before it left through that strange cloud in space. She was curious about the ship, about the symbol of the triangle with the circle on top, and she was curious about how such a small ship could give out such power.

'There is no way any human could be flying that ship' thought the Number Six to herself as she looked at the image of the ship, 'A.I's, maybe? Artificial life could withstand the incredible G-forces of how it moved so suddenly. Was Number One right? Could this be a colonial secret weapon that even Caprica Six was not privy to? If so, then what does the symbol mean?'

"Ummm, hello" said the Old Man as he snapped his finger in front of the blonde woman's face, "everyone, including the Number Eight has decided. What's your decision?"

The blonde woman looked at the Sharon copy next to her who frowned back at the blonde woman.

"Fine" said the blonde woman nodded her head still unsure of herself, "I agree."

TBC.

 


	104. Revelations

**Unknown region of Space, two weeks later.**

In the vast emptiness of space and amongst the pinpricks of light there was a very brief bright flash of light, followed by the appearance of a small ship. Nearly invisible to the naked eye, it was flown by one Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace of the Battle Galactica. As she sat in the cockpit, she looked out at the stars and breathed a sigh of relief that the ship, the first created on the Galactica by Chief Tyrol, didn't break apart after having made its third FTL jump towards Starbuck's eventual destination. It was a few days earlier that, by a miracle, the Galactica and her fleet of ships that were supposedly the only survivors of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol made contact with another surviving Battlestar… the Pegasus.

She recalled that day as a day of celebration for both sides, well.. for three sides. The two surviving military vessels and the civilian fleet. Admiral Helena Cain of the Pegasus welcomed them back into the Colonial Fleet before making sweeping changes to personnel on the Galactica herself. Starbuck, the ace pilot of the Galactica was now one of the pilots on the Pegasus, and even the Commander Air Group of the Galactica was transferred to the other massive ship in a shakeup of personnel that no one enjoyed. Especially Starbuck and Lee 'Apollo' Adama, the son of Commander William Adama of the Galactica. It was a day after their miraculous meeting that the pilots found out more information on a massive Cylon fleet that was trailing the Galactica. According to the CAG of the Pegasus, they were to conduct a recon run using a raptor on the trailing Cylon fleet which consisted of Basestars, Raiders and a large unknown vessel. However, it was Starbuck who suggested using the Blackbird which was the name given to the stealth ship that she was now piloting. Even that idea was shot down, which led to Apollo quietly giving Starbuck a surveillance package consisting of a camera and its associated software and controls. It was later on that the blonde haired pilot left the Galactica on a pretext of testing the ship for Admiral Cain.

After Starbuck made the final jump to the location of the Cylon fleet, she turned off her cockpit lights and activated the camera. In the quiet of space she pushed her ship's thrusters until she was elegantly flying towards the large ship at the end of the fleet. As she was flying and taking pictures, Starbuck noticed a light forming on her starboard side. Turning her head, she saw a blue cloud form out of nowhere and a then large ship simply appeared out of it.

"By the Gods" said Starbuck as she saw the ship decelerated at such a rate that she was sure nothing inside could survive. Turning her camera towards the ship, she took pictures of it as well while it just stood there hanging in space. However, she still had a mission to accomplish despite the new arrival, and she had to finish it quickly before the Cylon ships jumped out. When she started to take pictures of the largest vessel in the back, she suddenly noticed power spike in that ships FTL drive which meant that it was getting ready to jump. Worried that she may have been found out, she fired her thrusters to maximum, and then saw flashes of blue and orange reflected on her canopy.

**Ori Vessel, two minutes earlier.**

A Prior was one of four people on the bridge piloting the large Ori vessel, with the others being members of the Ori army trained in various functions in the running of the ship, when sensors created with the knowledge of ascended beings noticed a spatial distortion in normal space. Thinking that it was one of the representatives of all that was evil in this galaxy, he dropped the ship out of hyperspace and stood up as he saw a massive fleet in front of him. He smiled as he looked at the star-shaped ships of which there were at least five, complete with squadrons of fighters that flew in formation towards his ship. And then he noticed the other ship behind them, a massive ship that his sensors indicated contained thousands of bodies.

It was then that a light flashed on a console and the smile on his face vanished in an instant.

"Prior" said one of the soldiers on his left side, "one of those ships is attempting to transmit a virus onto our systems; they are unsuccessful."

"Scan those ships" said the Prior, "and search for that ship which created that distortion."

"I have found it, Prior" said the soldier, "it is flying towards that vessel behind these ships shaped as stars."

"I am reading artificial life on those ships, Prior" said another soldier.

"Artificial life" said the Prior as he smiled and stood up off his chair, "artificial life has no soul, and as such they have no right to walk on the path of enlightenment."

"Sensors are showing power spikes, Prior" said a soldier, "they seem to be charging some form of hyperspace generator."

"Let us show them that they cannot escape from the cleansing fires of the Ori" said the Prior as the crystal in his staff started to glow brightly. Almost immediately, the Prior smiled as the ship started to open fire.

**Starbuck's Stealth Ship, moment of first attack by Ori vessel.**

Turning the ship around a hundred and eighty degrees, Starbuck stared with her mouth open in shock when the grey coloured ship fired blue coloured bolts of energy as the Raiders that were attacking it. She then saw the Basestars firing missiles at the grey ship when, like something she would watch on a science fiction show, the missiles hit a grey shimmer that covered the entire ship.

"That… that's impossible" said Starbuck as she watched more missiles being fired at the grey ship, "those are only science fiction…. There's no way energy shields exist."

Despite all her misgivings about the existence of shields, she saw with her own eyes as the missiles impacted against the silver shimmer around the strange vessel. She then saw a tear shaped beam of light fire from the lower part of the ship as it went through one Cylon Basestar and into the next one leaving explosions in its wake. She then saw another orange energy beam being fired towards the largest ship. Looking at her instruments, she saw that the large ship's FTL was almost ready when the beam cut through through the top of the ship and exited through the bottom.

"Oh my gods, Oh my gods" was all Starbuck could say as the grey ship which looked like a mask with a glowing blue energy in the middle fired two more bolts at the other three Basestars, which jumped just before they were hit. She looked on in shock as the ship took out the remaining Raiders using blue energy bolts that were being fired from all sides of the ship. Looking down at her console, she made sure that her gun camera was recording this amazing sight and well as taking pictures.

She recalled Sharon telling her and Helo the day they left Caprica a little over a month ago, that she met humans from the Thirteenth Tribe; that she met people from Earth.

"I'm telling you I met them" said Sharon as she was flying the Heavy Raider out of Caprica's atmosphere almost a month ago, "I met a version of me."

"Great" said Starbuck sarcastically, "another Cylon copy."

"No" said Sharon as she looked back at the blonde, "I didn't know who she was, I didn't know her name… which is impossible for me. She told me that she was human."

"You're lying" said Starbuck as she pointed at Sharon with her finger, "you're lying and the only reason you're not dead right now is because you are flying this heap."

"Kara" said Helo as he looked at his friend.

"Come on, Helo" said Starbuck, "she's a Cylon… she lies. And humans from Earth? Then where are they?"

"Lauren Satterfield" said Sharon, "my human copy… she said that they had another way back."

"Lauren?" said Helo, "Sharon… that's…."

"Look" said Sharon, "believe or don't, I saw humans from Earth… I asked them for help."

"Let me guess" said Starbuck, "they said that they'll come rescue us?"

"No" said Sharon shaking her head, "Lauren said that they're fighting a war… that the entire galaxy is being threatened."

"You think?" said Starbuck sarcastically, "they're called Cylons… and if these people you supposedly met were really human, then they would be here right now helping us. Please, what could be worse than the Cylons."

"Look" continued Starbuck, "get us the frak out of here, I need to get the Arrow of Apollo to Roslin. Then we're going to Kobol to find the Tomb of Athena. Do that, or else I blow your fraking head off. That's how we'll find Earth, not your lies about meeting imaginary people."

"Kara" said Helo as he looked at Starbuck.

"I'm telling the truth" said Sharon as she looked out the cockpit of the Heavy Raider, "I know I am. They're out there."

Back on the stealth ship, Starbuck had already spooled up her FTL drive when another tear shaped beam fired from the large ship and it ran straight through the mysterious Cylon vessel. Looking in shock at the explosions from within, followed by massive decompressions from all along the vessel… Starbuck continued taking pictures as bodies were thrown out of the massive Cylon vessel as another explosion occurred from inside tearing the ship apart. A few minutes later, the immediate area of the stealth fighter was littered with debris and bodies of various Cylon models that were floating away into space from the large vessel.

'Must have been one important ship to have this many bodies' thought Starbuck to herself, 'the skinjobs download after death, so was this a…. resurrection ship? A ship where their consciousness goes after they die?'

As she looked around, Starbuck noticed that the grey ship was heading towards her location. Hoping against hope that what Sharon said was the truth, she tried to make contact.

"Vessel of the Thirteenth" said Starbuck as she looked at the ship as it came closer to her, "I request…."

Just then a message came through her console, she looked at her screen and wondered what it said. She didn't recognize it, nor did she believe that it was really from any of the Twelve Colonies.

"I…. I received your message" said Starbuck as she looked up from the console and stared at the approaching ship, "but I don't know what you're trying to say…. Are you from the Thirteenth Tribe?"

She then received another message on the display that read, _"_ Evil has permeated this land, Embrace the light so that you shall enter salvation and the road to enlightenment, hallowed are the Ori."

"I.. I still can't read what you're trying to say" said Starbuck as she looked at her console and then at the ship.

After a while, she received another message that read "Evil has made its way into this land, the Ori offer the light of enlightenment to all those who seek the truth. Those who do not accept the will of the Ori, shall be made into dust."

"I.. I still don't understand what you are saying" said Starbuck as she looked at the ship as it was almost on top of her.

"Dear gods" said Starbuck as she watched dish at the lower section of the ship light up. She then punched a button to her left as a bright orange light left the ship and headed straight for her. It was less than a split second for the blonde woman to realize that her jump was successful, and that she was in another area of space. Breathing hard into her helmet, she swallowed as she leaned her head back into her seat.

"Gods" said Starbuck to herself, "that Cylon frackker was right, either I just faced the Thirteenth Tribe or that enemy she was talking about. They beat the Cylons, can they help us? Or are we fraked?"

**SGC, two months later; 2300 hours.**

It was nearly a month earlier, that all of Dawn's dreams of going to Atlantis during a test of the Intergalactic Gate Bridge was torn asunder. During a preliminary test by the Atlantis personnel in a puddle jumper, they encountered an Ancient vessel known as the Tria that was travelling through the void between the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies. The Daedalus, which had finished her refit of the Ancient weapons systems a few days ago was back on her regular duties of supplying Atlantis, was the ship that made contact with the Tria. The crew were surprised to learn that not only was that ship crewed by real life Ancients, but that they also wanted the expedition out of Atlantis.

Eventually, Dr. Weir and the expedition had agreed to leave the city and had left Woolsey as the human representative so that talks could continue on letting some of the expedition members back into the city. Eventually, even General O'Neill had to leave for Pegasus on the Daedalus so that he could backup Woolsey in negotiations. The other members of the expedition were broken up with Dr. Beckett taking a position in the SGC, McKay had his own team in Area 51 and finally, Colonel Sheppard had his own SG team. However, even that was soon going to change and Dawn would finally get her chance to visit Atlantis… this time on a rescue mission.

During the two weeks that SG1 spent in Atlantis before the return of the Ancients, some of Daniel's translation team was in Camelot studying the contents of Merlin's library searching for more clues on the Sangraal. He had contacted the SGC through the Stargate from Atlantis thanks to the city-ship's ZPM which enabled the intergalactic call. The SGC was told about the two addresses that Morgan Le Fay had given them, and the next day teams were sent to Castiana and Sahal. However, all they found was a planet with a toxic atmosphere and forty thousand year old ruins respectively. There was nothing on the two planets to indicate any clue on the location of Merlin's weapon.

A few days after their return to the Milky Way, SG1 had their first encounter with Adria which ended in total disaster as, once again, the Ori showed their power in the form of Adria. The young woman was an Ori in the body of a human being, complete with their powers and most of their knowledge. Knowledge that she used to completely destroy the Dakara super weapon that the Jaffa High Council had used against human worlds that fell to the Ori. In a last ditch hope to kill Adria using the wave of the super weapon, the council fired it when her ship was in orbit of the planet. However, thank to a personal shield, Adria survived the wave although every single Jaffa on the planet had died.

SG1 had been on the ship earlier but they were beamed out at the last minute by the Odyssey just before the wave went through the Ori ship. Despite Willow losing in a battle of powers with the Orici, they had managed to gain some intel on what plans the Ori had for the galaxy. While she had held up Daniel and Vala telekinetically by their throats, Adria had been Willow's body firmly against a wall as she walked up to the redhead.

"Did you really think you could beat me?" smiled Adria as she looked at Willow who felt telekinetic pressure building throughout her body, "I am an Ori, I have their power.. their knowledge… "

"Adria" said Vala as she looked at her daughter, "stop this… stop this now."

"Oh, mother" said Adria as she looked back at Vala, "you will rule at my side, as the mother of the Orici… you will be placed in a seat of honour."

Adria then turned to Daniel and gave a wide grin.

"As for you, Dr. Jackson" said the young brunette, "I have so many plans for you."

"Wha… what plans?" said Willow as she struggled to speak. She felt a force that started to push against her throat and her chest.

"You shouldn't really be talking" said Adria as she turned and looked at Willow, "save your breath. You're weak, now I know that I was right in consolidating my power in this galaxy. If you are the best that your world has to offer… then I will take my time. Earth, can wait. But do not worry, more are coming."

"More?" asked Daniel.

"More ships will come through the Supergate" said Adria, "and then this galaxy will be under the control of the Ori in under a year."

It was a few minutes later that the team was beamed away just as the wave form the super weapon hit the ship. Adria smiled as they vanished, she knew that the game wasn't over… that they would encounter each other again. And the next time, she resolved to completely annihilate the red haired woman.

It was a few days later that Colonel Carter had come back to the SGC. She had started working out with Willow and Faith two weeks after Debra was born so that she could get back into full fitness for going off-world. Willow and the others knew that the Colonel loved Debra with all her heart, and that it would be immensely difficult for her to leave on dangerous missions once again but the Colonel had told them that she was doing this to protect her daughter. With General Carter having moved permanently to Colorado Springs where he was the Home Word Security liaison at the SGC, he was able to take care of Debra once the Colonel was cleared by Dr. Lam to participate in missions once again.

Walking into Daniel's lab while he was working on his computer, Colonel Carter knocked on the door frame as she stood at the entrance.

"Sam" said Daniel excitedly as he turned to look at his visitor, "you're back."

"Yep" said the Colonel as she gave the archaeologist a tight hug, "just got cleared by Dr. Lam."

"Neat" replied Daniel as he smiled at his friend as he got a chair for her as well, "how's Debra? Said her first word yet?"

"She's only a little over four months old, Daniel" laughed the Colonel, "you want her to talk, Dad is hoping that she walks soon, Faith wants to teach her how to defend herself, and Willow is hoping that she'd help her with some equations… you know you guys will drive her nuts?"

"It's because we love her too" grinned Daniel as the Colonel punched him in the arm. She then noticed that the archaeologist was looking at a star map on his computer.

"What'cha doing?" asked the Colonel as she looked at the computer.

"These are the locations of the planets that Arthur and his knights set off to in their quest for the Sangraal. Castiana, Sahal, and Vagonbrei" said Daniel as he pointed to the screen, "now we searched all three and came up empty, so I thought it was a dead end, until I noticed this…"

Daniel then pressed a button that changed the display to show the relative positions of the three planets. He then pressed a button that showed lines of equal lengths between the planets.

"Their coordinates form an equilateral triangle" said Daniel as Colonel Carter nodded her head, "now, add their departure point, the Camelot planet, and you get…"

Daniel pressed another key on the computer and a fourth point emerged, which then offset the screen on a different plane. A few seconds later, a wire diagram of a pyramid appears and spins into place on the screen.

"A tetrahedron" said Colonel Carter amazed, "a perfect pyramid."

"I know it's one hell of a coincidence" said Daniel, "and I know it means something but…"

"You're not sure what exactly?" asked Colonel Carter.

"Yea" said Daniel as he rubbed the back of his head in frustration, "I know it's something there that…."

"Daniel… Daniel…." said Vala as suddenly burst in wearing a green coloured gel pack on her face. The Colonel and Daniel raised their eyebrows at the woman who was in her robe covered pyjama's and a severe case of bed head when she ran into the room.

"Daniel" said Vala ignoring Colonel Carter, "I have the answer! I figured it out."

"How?" asked a confused Colonel Carter.

"Hey Sam" said Vala as she excitedly hugged the blonde woman, "how's your baby? How come you haven't brought her to the SGC? Is it because Adria is my daughter? I swear to you that….."

"Vala… Vala" said the Colonel as the dark haired women tightened her hug, "I can't breathe."

"Oh.. sorry" said Vala s she let the Colonel go, "just a bit excited; you're back?"

"Yes" said the Colonel, "I'll be heading back home soon, so…. About that answer?"

"Oh" said Vala excitedly as she looked at Daniel and then at Colonel Carter, "Those three planets are part of a puzzle."

"Yea" said Daniel with a frown, "that much I already know."

"The pyramid is a visual representation of 'three into one,'" said Vala closing her eyes, "three addresses into one."

It was then that Colonel Carter and Daniel looked at each other, and then at Vala again.

"The Sangraal is located on a planet" said an excited Vala, "the address of which is made up of symbols from each of those three worlds: Castiana, Sahal, Vagonbrei. It just came to me in a dream."

"In a dream?" said Daniel.

"Look" said Vala, "it is possible right? Sam?"

"Daniel?" said the Colonel as she pointed at his computer, "may I?"

"Sure" said Daniel as he got off the seat and Colonel Carter took his place. She pressed a few buttons on his computer and accessed a program that she had created that would scan through every available gate address in the SGC's database.

"Okay" said the Colonel as she input some commands into the program itself, "I set this program to cross reference the addresses in the database with those of Castiana, Sahal, and Vagonbrei, searching out planetary designations made up of symbols from all three addresses."

As a new screen popped up with three row for the three addresses, the symbols started rotating like a slot machine as the search commenced.

"Given the number of symbols and the amount of addresses in the database" said Colonel Carter, "we could be looking at dozens, maybe hundreds of permutations."

Just as she finished speaking, the computer beeped and all three of them stared in shock at the computer as the program gave them one particular address.

"Or the one" said Vala as she looked at the blinking address in amazement.

**Battlestar Pegasus, that same time.**

Sharon was bruised and bloody, that was the only way that she could see herself right now as she looked at her reflection on the glass of her cell on the Pegasus. Helo and Chief Tyrol had protected her from being raped when she was questioned by the Pegasus' chief Cylon negotiator, Lieutenant Thorne. His idea of interrogation was to beat her and then, when she didn't give the answers he was looking for, he attempted to rape her in front of other Marines when Helo and the Chief intervened. In the resulting fight, Thorne was killed accidentally; Helo and Chief Tyrol were then arrested and taken to the Pegasus… without the knowledge of Commander Adama who didn't know about the incident until the last moment.

The last thing that Sharon heard was that the two battlestars had almost come to blows, at least until Starbuck returned with unbelievable news. Unbelievable until she showed Admiral Cain the pictures of a ship that not only had advanced shielding capabilities, it also destroyed nearly half of a Cylon fleet on its own. Smiling at the knowledge that there could be possible allies out there in the fight against the Cylons, she contacted Commander Adama and told him that the both of them will stand down… before meeting onboard Colonial One which would be neutral ground for the both of them. After the meeting, Admiral Cain and Commander Adama came into Sharon's cell with President Roslin and showed her the photographs taken with the stealth ship's gun camera.

"This single ship destroyed half of the Cylon fleet that was chasing us" said Commander Adama as Sharon looked at the pictures of the grey ship firing it's weapons, then another picture where the beam went through a Basestar, followed by pictures of debris scattered in space, "what do you know?"

"How.. how could I know?" said Sharon as he looked at one picture after another.

"You said that you met human's from Earth" said Roslin, "or what that a lie?"

'That was the truth" said Sharon, "I was telling the truth. But I can't tell you more than what I've been told by them."

"Then you will give all your knowledge on the Cylon" said Admiral Cain, "you are not to be trusted because I know if that silica constructed monstrosity you call your brain contains more information."

"I've already given you intelligence on the Cylons" said Sharon, "I already told you that I'm not like the others… I know who I am, I don't have hidden protocols like Boomer…."

"But you are still a machine" hissed Admiral Cain, "a machine that I will have my own interrogators deal with on Pegasus."

"What?" said Sharon as she looked at Commander Adama and then at Roslin, "you know what they tried to do to me."

"She has agreed to commute Helo and the Chief's sentences, they will be allowed to return to Galactica where they would be reduced in rank and grounded for two months" said Commander Adama as he looked at Sharon with a hint of sadness in his eyes. He had seen the aftermath of what had happened to Sharon after the attempted rape, but now.. he had no choice. He had to balance the lives of two of his crew with that, despite all outward appearances, of a machine.

"And in return?" said Sharon.

"You will give us details on these ships" said the President as she pointed at the pictures, "we want to know where they are, how we can get their technology and…"

"I don't know" said Sharon, "they're not Cylon… I don't know who these ships belong to."

"If you don't know" said Roslin as she looked at the Commander and the Admiral, "then they must be from Earth… if they have technology like this available…"

"Then we can finally destroy the Cylons" said Admiral Cain as she glared at Sharon, "which would mean that we really don't have a use for you."

"Admiral" said Commander Adama, "this…. Cylon, is pregnant."

"What?" said the Admiral as she looked at the two humans behind her, and then at Sharon and her abdomen, "an abomination."

"Vice President Dr. Balter said that he would like to examine the baby once it is born" said Commander Adama, hoping that the Admiral wouldn't call him on this particular bluff. He also made a mental note to inform the Vice President, and resident genius, to keep Sharon alive for as long as possible until he could come up with a plan to get her back on Galactica.

"Commander" said Sharon as she looked at the old man with a look of betrayal in her eyes, "she'll order the baby killed… please don't."

"Either we trade you for Lt. Agathon and Chief Tyrol" said the President, "or they die. Truth of the matter is that we need our skilled people alive until we can find Earth… or Earth finds us. In the meantime, I will have Dr. Cottle accompany you to Pegasus…."

"No" said Admiral Cain as she glared at Sharon, "no doctor for this thing or the abomination it's carrying."

"Admiral Cain" shouted Roslin to everyone's surprise, "I am the President of the Twelve Colonies, and I am ordering you to allow Dr. Cottle to examine this Cylon who has been giving us valuable intelligence, and until we find these grey ships… or they find us will continue to give us intelligence on the Cylons. Are we clear?"

"I hear the elections are coming soon, Madam President" said the Admiral as she turned back to Roslin.

"Your point?" said Roslin as she stared at the Admiral.

The Admiral could only smile at the president before she turned back and faced Sharon again.

"Fine" said the Admiral, "have it your way, I'll allow the doctor to check on her once every three days. In the meantime, I assure you that the baby won't come to any harm."

The admiral had kept that promise as Sharon looked at her bruised and bloodied face, chest and arms. The day after she was brought on board, the new interrogator had started beating her for more information… but he was ordered by the Admiral to not hit her in the abdomen in any way. She touched the collar that was around her neck connected by a chain to a section of the floor. She then looked at a Number Six who was sitting at one corner of the room before the both of them heard the main hatch opening. Sharon closed her eyes as the interrogator closed the hatch, walked to the cell accompanied by three marines and opened the glass door to the cell she shared with the Number Six. The last thing she remembered was getting punched in the face before she blacked out again and fell to the floor before she felt a hand grabbing her hair and pulling her head back up. Sharon closed her eyes and hoped against hope that her nightmare would end and she would be rescued by the people of Earth.

'Help me, Lauren' thought Sharon to herself as she held her hands over her abdomen to protect her child, 'please help.'

**Unknown Planet, Unknown gate address, 1700 hours, one day later.**

Willow and the other members of SG1, and Ba'al found themselves in another room vastly different from the cave they had been in only a few seconds earlier. A few hours ago, SG1 had made their way to the planet that had been found by Colonel Carter through the use of her program at the SGC. With Colonel Carter and Mitchell leading the way, the team found themselves in a medieval village similar to the one they had been to earlier on Camelot. Colonel Mitchell introduced themselves and asked about where they could find the Sangraal. As the Colonel described how it looked like, one of the villager told him that he knew of the Sangraal and that they were the second group of adventurers who were asking about it.

"Second?" asked Colonel Carter in surprise.

"A number of Jaffa passed through here three days ago" said the villager as he stepped forward.

"Were they with anyone?" asked Faith.

"Yes" nodded the villager, "they were led by a man who clearly commanded their fear and respect."

"Who could that be?" asked Willow as she looked at Colonel Carter.

"Any number of Goa'uld" said Vala, "but I'm guessing Ba'al."

"Why Ba'al?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"Think about it" said Vala, "he used to serve Anubis, I'm sure that he left information which Ba'al could have used to approximate any number of locations where the Sangraal could be located."

"I hate to say it" said Daniel, "but she does have a point."

"I know I do" grinned Vala as Daniel frowned.

"If you truly seek the Sangraal, you must consult with the Parchment of Virtues in the village library" said the villager as he pointed to another building behind the team, "it will prepare you for the journey to come."

"Ok" said Colonel Mitchell as he pointed at the same building, "that one over there?"

"Yes" said the villagers.

"Thank you" said Faith as the team walked towards the library, when the villager called out to them.

"But I should warn you" said the villager after the team turned around, "no one has ever returned from the Quest alive. If you value your lives, you would do well to reconsider."

"I have a feeling that we'll be alright" said Colonel Carter as she glanced at Willow and then at Faith.

Once the reached the library, they met a man called Osric who was the Keeper of the village archives. Teal'c had asked him what he knew about the Sangraal and the way that they should go to retrieve. The man laughed heartily before he told Teal'c and the team that they journey itself was extremely dangerous. He continued to say that it was located in a cave beyond the outlying forest. He then reached into a wooden box and took out a parchment, before handing it to Daniel.

"This parchment was purportedly left behind by Morgan herself, as a guide for knights of noble spirit, since it is said that only the most virtuous will succeed in claiming the Sangraal" said Osric as he took a step back and smiled at Willow.

"Only those of virtue true may win the prize concealed beyond the reach of the flawed and tainted" said Daniel as he translated the parchment, "the Sangraal shall instead belong to he who speaks the guardian's name."

"Guardian's name?" said Faith.

"According to legend" said Osric, "the Sangraal is said to be protected by the most powerful of magical beasts, a dragon."

At the mention of dragons, SG1 turned back and looked at Willow who shrugged her shoulders, "hey, don't look at me. I swear even I thought dragons were mythical."

Smiling, Faith turned back around and looked at the elderly man before them. It was a few hours later that they discovered how wrong they really were.

Escaping a sudden invasion of the village by the Ori army, SG1 and Osric set off in secret towards the cave that the old man had mentioned earlier. On the way to the cave, they had to use prudence, wisdom, charity, kindness, and faith to guide them on this quest that they were undertaking. Each word had an equivalent trial along the road to the Sangraal which they had all passed. However, it was during the second trial that had found Ba'al and was trapped with him within a force field. When asked how he came to know of this planet, the Goa'uld said that he had someone on the inside give him information and that they would never find out who it is. However, he told them that he knew where the Sangraal was from Anubis' data files, which he cross referenced with what he had received from the SGC and he would be able to help them obtain it since he had an interest in destroying the Ori as well.

Still not sure about his true motives, SG1 agreed… but not before Colonel Carter and Mitchell conferred with Willow in [private while Teal'c and Faith watched Ba'al, and Daniel talked to Osric with Vala.

"Sorry, sir" said Willow, "it's the same with Nerus, I can't read his mind… but I'm pretty sure it's a trap. No Goa'uld is that nice without an agenda of his own."

"Agreed" said both Colonels together.

"Sir, Ma'am" said Willow as she glanced over at Osric, "I have a bad feeling about him."

"Any reason why?" asked Colonel Carter.

"None" said Willow, "but… every time I have a bad feeling… I mean…"

"I know" said Colonel Carter, "we'll keep an eye out on him. I suspect even Daniel's troubled, right?"

"Yeah" said Willow as she glanced at Daniel who was just emanating feelings of unease.

It was soon agreed among the three officers that Osric and Ba'al would come along with them to the cave, but not before Colonel Carter and then Willow gave two punches to Ba'al's face for what he had done to General O'Neill when the Goa'uld had held him prisoner. Once they had cleared the second test, the whole group reached the cave where Osric revealed who he really was; Adria the Orici. The three military members of the team then fired their weapons at her but it all bounced off her personal force shield. Willow and then Faith tried to punch her, but the field even protect her against those kinds of hits.. much to her pleasure.

After Adria had threatened the life of Colonel Carter, it was agreed that she come with them as well. However, Willow knew that Adria didn't have her Ori powers since the redhead herself didn't have her powers anymore.

'Must be some field similar to the Anti-Prior weapon, but on a massive scale' thought Willow to herself. She knew that Adria was harmless, but then again… no one could hurt her since her personal force shield was active. The redhead made a conscious decision not to tell the others about her power loss since Ba'al was in their company, and there was no need for any Goa'uld to know the truth about Willow.

After they entered the cave, the group was faced with the tests of kindness and faith. It was after the test of faith that Daniel discovered that Adria was powerless, and made a mental guess that Willow was too. Due to that knowledge, he taunted Adria once he and the young woman reached a pedestal at the end of a narrow walkway where a red jewel was resting.

"The Sangraal" said Daniel with a smile as he went to pick it up, but his hand passed right through it.

'A hologram' thought Daniel to himself when everyone heard a growl coming from the darkness in the bottom of the cave. Eventually, they encountered the dragon that was mentioned in the scrolls and they ran out of the cave to avoid its fiery breath. Running outside into a clearing, the group tried everything they could to beat the dragon. However it was Daniel who remembered that the parchment said that one must speak the guardian's name to defeat the dragon. He correctly surmised that the guardian, the one who set all of this up was Morgan Le Fay, or better known as Ganos Lal.

After he shouted her name, the dragon disappeared. Daniel and the others then walked back to the cave and grabbed for the red coloured jewel again. And Again, as the last time, their hands went thourgh the hologram. But unlike the last time, they now found themselves in another completely different room as a bright white light washed over them and their surround because blurred for a few seconds.

"What just happened?" asked Colonel Mitchell as he raised his weapon and looked around.

"Transportation beam?" asked Colonel Carter.

"I'll go check the outside of the cave" said Faith as she and Teal'c went to find the exit.

"Is everyone here?" asked Willow as she watched Teal'c and Faith walk out, while Vala was looking around the room with Daniel and the two Colonels were at another end of the room.

"Adria's gone" said Willow.

"Ba'al's still here" said Colonel Mitchell.

"Great" said Willow.

_Willow: "I have my powers back."_

Everyone, except for Ba'al smiled at Willow and nodded their heads.

"Must be some security measure" said Colonel Carter as she looked at the high ceilings, "something to prevent anyone with the powers of an Ori from beaming in."

Willow looked around the room again and she noticed torches on the walls, a pedestal similar to the one they found in the Sunnydale Outpost, a black coloured device on the wall that reminded her of the Ancient Repository of Knowledge devices, a table and a chair that had a blanket on it. She then saw something gleaming on the wall itself, and walked towards it.

"Guys!" shouted Willow as she saw a man inside what looked like a block of ice, "Guys!"

"Willow?' said Colonel Carter as she ran to the redhead and stopped in shock as she looked at an old man with a beard, "looks like he's been in stasis."

"Jackson" said Colonel Mitchell as he pointed at a sign written in Ancient, "what's it say?"

"Hold on" said Daniel as he leaned forward, "Here lies Myrddin, Archmage of the Round."

"How long was he in there?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"Over a thousand year" said Daniel as he looked at the figure inside the ice like structure with amazement.

"So he's the real deal?" asked Colonel Mitchell pointing at Merlin, "he's not a hologram?"

"No" said Daniel as he turned around just as Vala headed towards the device on the wall, "Vala! Get back."

The device opened and extended its interface screen just as Vala took a few steps back in shock as Colonel Mitchell pulled her back. At the same time, the stasis pod that held Merlin slowly deactivated and the old man was grabbed by Willow and Colonel Mitchell before he could fall over onto the floor.

"Daniel" said Willow as she nodded at the table, "help put him on top of that."

As Willow and Colonel Mitchell helped move Merlin to the table, Daniel left his legs so that they could lay him down in the table itself. Once his head was placed gently down onto the surface, Merlin opened his eyes slightly and looked at the faces that surrounded him before he closed his eyes again.

"Guys" said Faith over the radio, "we need you all out here now."

"On the way" said Colonel Carter as she nodded at Ba'al and Colonel Mitchell to go outside and check up on what the brunette Slayer and Teal'c had found.

_Carter: "Willow, heal him if you can."_

_Willow: "I can try. His body is already over a thousand years old… even I won't be able to heal everything, but I'll do my best."_

"Daniel" said Vala as she looked at the lying Merlin, "is he….?"

"No, he's still alive" said Daniel as he felt for a pulse, "it may take him a while to revive completely."

"In the meantime" said Willow as she put her hands on his chest, "I'll heal him as best I can."

It was a few seconds later that the group outside this room told the others that they were on a completely different planet. Colonel Carter had told them over the radio that there was a transportation obelisk like that one on the Sodan planet, which activated the Stargate and beamed everyone into that particular room through the wormhole. But she told them that this was only a slight respite, and the Adria could come for them at anytime she has the knowledge of the Ori; and with that knowledge, she can hack into the DHD and find out their location.

Back inside the chamber, Willow had healed as much as she could… but she told Daniel and Vala that his body was already too old.

"Hopefully he'll be able to help us" said Vala as Faith and the other walked back into the chamber.

"So Morgan destroyed the device" said Willow.

"But saved the man who was capable of building it again" said Daniel as he nodded his head, "she left clues for people worthy enough to find Merlin, and… here he is."

"I guess we're lucky that she's the one who did it" said Vala as Willow and Daniel turned to face her, "think about it, if she didn't do it… the Ancients would have sent someone else, and they wouldn't have been as nice."

"True" said Daniel as he thought about what Vala had said.

Just then, Faith and the others walked back into the chamber.

"Well, it's official, we are stuck here" said Faith with a smirk as she looked at Willow, "wherever "here" is. The good news is, we found a gate. Teal'c is watching it. Bad news is…"

"The DHD was tampered with. We can't dial out" said Colonel Carter.

"I can fix it" said Ba'al smugly, "reprogramming dialling devices is my speciality."

"Carter?" whispered Colonel Mitchell.

"He's right, Cam" whispered Colonel Carter, "he's an expert. We may need him."

"Great" said Colonel Mitchell sarcastically.

"Look who's coming around" said Vala as she heard Merlin groan as he slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

"Easy there" said Daniel as he grabbed his arm, while Colonel Mitchell ran over and grabbed his other arm. Slowly helping him sit up with his legs hanging off the edge of the table, Merlin looked around him confused.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us" said Colonel Carter as Merlin looked at her with eyes wide open.

"I know you" said Merlin as he slowly got up onto his feet and walked towards the blonde Colonel as a smile came to his face. He then rushed forward and gave the Colonel a tight hug, "Guinevere! Oh my dear, it has been too long."

"Ummm" said a nervous Colonel Carter as she looked at the grinning faces of Faith, Vala and the others, "nice to see you too?"

_Willow: "Guinevere?"_

_Carter: "I wonder who Arthur is then."_

_Willow: "can I take a wild guess?"_

_Carter: "No!"_

Willow smiled wider as the Colonel stuck out her tongue playfully at the redhead before smiling as Merlin as he took a step back, before looking at Colonel Mitchell who was standing next to her.

"Percival" said Merlin as he went to hug the male Colonel.

Merlin then turned around and saw Daniel.

"Galahad… Oh my brave….. no…." said Merlin when he noticed Willow and Faith standing behind the table with Vala. Faith saw that Merlin was staring straight at Willow with a look of surprise.

"Looks like Merlin's drawbridge no longer goes all the way across the moat, if you catch my meaning" said Ba'al as he grinned at the confused old man he thought Merlin was.

"Silence, Mordred" said Merlin as he continued to look at Willow with wide eyed surprise, "and may you forget what will be said here today."

Just then Willow and the others looked on as Ba'al tried to talk but no voice came out of his mouth.

"Oh" said Colonel Mitchell as he grinned at Ba'al, "this is much better."

"Athena?" said Merlin as he held on to the table with a trembling hand as everyone looked at the old man slowly walking towards Willow, "Athena, is that you? Have you returned?"

"Ummmm" said Willow as she looked at Faith with a confused look, and then at Merlin again, "I'm sorry, I think you have me mixed up with the real Athena. I just have that kind of face."

"Athena" said Merlin as he walked towards Willow until he was only a few steps away, "it is you. You have returned to me."

"Sir" said Willow as she looked nervously at Colonel Carter and the others, "believe me, I'm not who you think I am."

"Athena" said Merlin again as he took a few steps forward until Faith stepped in between her and Merlin. He then looked at the brunette in front t of him, and then at Willow again and smiled, "I have wished so much that you would forget about Janus, and it seems you have found someone for you."

"Merlin, Myrddin" said Daniel from behind him, "Willow.. Major Rosenberg, only looks like Athena… she's her descendent."

"I will not harm her" said Merlin as he looked at Faith, "I promise."

"Faith" said Willow as she put her hands on the Slayer's shoulder, "it's alright."

Faith then moved to one side as she looked at Merlin taking another step forward as he put a hand gently on Willow's cheek.

"You look as beautiful as ever" said Merlin as Willow saw tears gathering in his eyes, "I am sorry I was never there for you after Hera and…"

"Hold up here" said Colonel Mitchell as he looked at a very Confused Colonel Carter, "are you saying…"

"My daughter has returned to me" said Merlin as he smiled at Willow.

"Oh boy" said Daniel as he decided it was time to bring Merlin to reality. He then walked up and stood next to Willow while the elderly man still had his hand caressing her cheek gently, "Merlin, Willow's not Athena… we're not knights of the round table…. I'm sorry about that, but we know who you really are; look, a thousand years have passed... we know about Atlantis and we've encountered the Ori."

"Yes" said Merlin as he looked into Willow's eyes, "you really are my daughter."

"Sir" said Willow as Daniel rubbed the back of his head in frustration, they were running out of time and the one person who could help them in rebuilding the Sangraal was in a delusional state.

"May I prove it to you?" asked Merlin as he looked at Willow, ignoring all others around him.

"I don't know what there is to prove, sir" said Willow, "I'm sorry, but I am not your daughter."

"That is what you said the day I refused your request to avenge Hera's death" said Merlin as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Merlin" said Colonel Carter, "please.."

"Let me prove it to you" said Merlin as he looked at Willow, "let me offer proof that you are my daughter?"

Wanting to make the man happy, Willow nodded her head; she was sure in the knowledge that she wasn't who Merlin thought she was. She just hoped that he would understand once he finds out that he was mistaken.

Faith looked on as Merlin brought both of his hands to Willow's temples, and then he closed her eyes. Before anyone could react, she saw Willow pull her head back as her mouth opened wide and then Faith felt as it a spike was pushed into her mind as she grabbed onto Daniel and Vala's shoulder. Then she saw quick flashes… flashes of Atlantis, flashes of a baby, a red haired woman on a bed, a ship, an ice cave and then the flashes stopped. She then looked up at Willow who still had her head pulled back with her eyes closed, and a smile.

"Faith?" said Daniel as he looked on worriedly at the Slayer as Colonel Carter and Mitchell moved to separate Merlin and Willow.

"No!" said Faith holding her hand out, "don't…don't… separate them".

"Faith?" said Vala, "what's going on?"

"Red cut our connection so that I won't be overwhelmed" said Faith, "but we were wrong… we were so wrong."

"Faith?" asked Colonel Carter as he stepped towards the Slayer, "what are you saying?"

"All those dreams, nightmares.. some of those visions that Red had" said Faith as she looked at Colonel Carter, "the ones that I saw in my dreams too because of our link."

"Yea?" said Colonel Mitchell.

"They're not dreams" said Faith as she took few deep breaths because of what she just experienced, "those were not dreams. They were memories."

"Faith?" said Daniel as he looked at the brunette, "what are you saying?"

"Red isn't Athena's descendent" said Faith as she looked at Willow, "she is Athena."

TBC.

 


	105. Memories

**Stargate Command, SGC, 1800 hours.**

Satterfield and Dawn had just left the women's locker room in their civilian clothes. They had just finished an intense two hour gym session where Dawn was training Satterfield in sword fighting techniques, while Satterfield was helping Dawn refine her martial arts. This had been a regular session with the both of them ever since Dawn had officially joined the SGC. The only thing different with this day was that the both of them were off-duty from SG2, and they were already late for their shopping trip in the city that they had been meticulously planning for the past few days.

As they were walking through the hallways towards the main elevator lobby, they ran across Colonel Sheppard, McKay, Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett who were already wearing their full tactical gear, and carrying the Anti-Replicator Guns that Colonel Carter had developed.

"Ummmm….. Colonel?" said Satterfield confused as she and Dawn blocked the hallway, "going on a mission?"

"You could say that?" said the Colonel nervously as he looked at Dr. Weir, "we… ummm.."

"You're going to Atlantis, aren't you?" asked an excited Dawn as the Colonel signalled her to quiet down while he looked behind him.

"Sir" said Satterfield as she looked at the Colonel, "there was nothing on the schedule for any mission to Atlantis."

"Look" said McKay as he looked at the Colonel and Dr. Weir, "we don't have time for this.."

"What happened?" asked Dawn.

"The Pegasus replicators have attacked Atlantis and General O'Neill and Woolsey are stuck there" said Dr. Beckett as the Colonel looked back and glared at the doctor.

"Major… Miss Summers" said the Colonel as he raised a Zat gun at them, "this is for your own good."

"Wait" said Dawn as she held up her hands and started to babble, "I'll go with you. I mean I've always wanted to go to Atlantis and yea, I know that it's not a pleasure cruise that you're going on and that it's a rescue mission and you need people to go with and stuff… you know."

"Do you ever take a breath?" asked McKay as he looked at Dawn, "you just went a hundred words a second."

"Please?" said Dawn as Satterfield tapped her shoulder.

"Dawn" said Satterfield, "we don't have orders to go, maybe if we talk to General Landry…"

"The Daedalus has been turned back to Atlantis with a nuke" said Colonel Sheppard, "General Landry has standing orders, by General O'Neill himself, to nuke the city… so…"

"Come on, Lauren" said Dawn as she grinned at the other brunette, "I'm going, and you promised Willow you'll watch out for me... come on, it's an adventure."

Satterfield then frowned at Dawn, before looking at the nervous faces of the group in front of her who were looking behind them, and then at Satterfield and Dawn.

"Dawn, you'll go even if I say no, right?" said Satterfield as she frowned at the younger brunette.

"Yep" said Dawn, "look at it this way, we watch each other's backs."

"You are so going to get us into trouble" said Satterfield as she shook her head and nodded towards the other side of the hallway, "this way, we need to get to the armoury in the 'C' section."

"We need to get to the Jumper Research Lab" said Colonel Sheppard.

"It's close by" said Satterfield as she led the way before she turned around to the Colonel, "sir, I'll get BDU's and vests for Dawn and myself, can you get…."

"Weapons?" said the Colonel as Satterfield nodded her head, "alright, be quick about it."

"Dawn" said Satterfield before she ran off, "go with them, and stay close by with them."

"Of course" grinned Dawn as she watched Satterfield run down the hallway.

It was ten minutes later that Satterfield ran to the Jumper Research lab where she saw Sergeant Siler lying on the floor of the lab. Running into the Jumper, the Colonel started his pre-flight checks while Dawn and Satterfield closed the ramp of the Jumper. They then activated the partition that separated the main cockpit from the back of the Jumper so that the two young women could change into a sent of BDU's and vests. As soon as they had changed into their BDU's and put their civilian clothes into one of the on-board compartments, they retracted the partition as Colonel Mitchell took off while McKay remotely dialled the Stargate so that they could connect to the Gate Bridge. He then also input a code that would prevent the Iris and the Gate shield from activating until after they left the SGC.

"Thank you" whispered Dawn into Satterfield's ear as they sat in the back.

Satterfield could only smile and nod at the younger brunette as they exited the lab and went down into the Gateroom. It was a few seconds later that they were through the gate, and at the still under construction Midway Station. Once they reached that point, McKay activated the macro he created for the Pegasus gate system… but not before the Milky Way gate activated and the holographic HUD came up with General Landry's frowning face on it. The General told them, and he specifically named Dawn and Satterfield as well, that he knew what they were doing.. and why they were doing it. But the fact was that they were doing something against orders and that they needed to get back or else they would be in trouble. At least that's what the General would have said had the Colonel not disengaged the call.

Looking back at Satterfield and Dawn, he just shrugged and said, "if I don't hear what he said at the end, then it didn't happen."

Smiling to themselves, Dawn and Satterfield got up from where they were sitting and took a closer look at the whole of the Pegasus galaxy with amazement on their faces.

"Looks beautiful, doesn't it?" asked Dr. Weir as she looked at Dawn.

"Yes" said Dawn as she looked transfixed at the colossal collection of stars that was in front of them.

"I wish I had my camera" said Satterfield as she leaned on the back of Dr. Beckett's chair.

"Yes.. yes" said McKay as the station's Pegasus gate activated, "it's a nice view and… yes! We have the macro working, and the Atlantis gate shield has been lowered."

"Good" said Colonel Sheppard, "buckle up, we're going in."

The Colonel then flew the Jumper through the Stargate into a rescue mission that both Satterfield and Dawn would remember for a very long time.

**Merlin's Chamber, Unknown Planet, at the same time.**

While the leaders of the Atlantis Expedition, Dawn and Satterfield were doing everything they could to rescue General O'Neill and Woolsey in Atlantis; SG1, Vala and Ba'al was looking at Faith after she dropped the huge bombshell regarding Willow, and her connection to Athena.

"What do you mean that she's Athena" said Vala as he pointed at Willow, "she's not a Goa'uld."

"There's a Goa'uld called Athena?" said Colonel Carter as she looked at Vala.

"Yes" said Vala as she looked at Merlin who was still holding onto the sides of Willow's head, "she used to be partnered with Qetesh, the Goa'uld who used to inhabit me. I have her memories, and I can tell you that she was never a red haired woman."

Just then, Merlin slowly let go of Willow's head as the redhead brought her head back down and opened her eyes. Looking at the man before her, she had a memory flash of a bright day on Atlantis where she was being carried on one of the piers; she looked at the clouds that were floating in the sky as the Lantean sun shone down on the Ancient city, she then looked over the pier at the waves of the ocean as they broke on the lower part of the pier. Willow then looked at the person who was holding her in his arms, and gave a wide smile at the young brown haired man. It was then that she smelled the scent of roses wafting into her nostrils. Turning around in the arms of the man, she chuckled excitedly and clapped her hands as a pregnant red haired woman walked up to them. Willow was now flailing her arms, indicating that she wanted to be carried by the woman instead of the man. Laughing at the young redhead, the man then gingerly handed her over to the red haired, brown eyed woman. Willow remembered laying her head into the crook of her neck and smelling her hair, before she closed her eyes.

"Do you remember?" asked Merlin as he gently held both of Willow's cheeks, "do you remember now?"

"I remember you took me to the East pier of Atlantis" said Willow as tears started to flow down her cheeks as the others looked on in shock, "it was a bright sunny day. Some clouds were in the sky but I still saw the rays of sunlight coming through them. I remember mother walking up to us… I remember she joined us when she was carrying Hera. I remembered later that night there was another heavy bombardment by the Wraith. That night, mother took me to the balcony to look at the colours that formed as the strikes were hitting the shield. I was jumping in her arms as the strikes hit. To me they were beautiful, I never realized the real danger we were in. All I saw were bright pretty colours. All I knew was that I was happy."

"Yes" said Merlin as he looked down and nodded his head before looking up at Willow again, "yes, that night I was off-world. I was rushing back with the others from a trade mission when we heard that the Wraith were attacking the city."

"I cried out in excitement when I saw yellow dots rising out of the city" said Willow as more tears fell, "mother pointed the weapons to me, I followed her finger as the weapons went higher and higher into the night sky. Then I clapped in excitement when there were three bright flashes of red, orange and blue in the Lantean night sky."

"Willow?" said Colonel Carter who was surprised at what she was hearing, but Willow was too engrossed in staring at the old man in front of her.

"Athena" said Merlin as he gently caressed her face, "you have come back."

"Father" replied Willow as she looked at Merlin with a smile as she held on to both sides of his face, "I… I….."

"Athena" said Merlin as he saw Willow's eyes roll back, before she started to fall forward. She she was caught by first Merlin, and then Faith.

"What did you do?" asked Faith quietly as she looked at Merlin while she carried her wife's now limp body, and placed it on the table that the old man had been laying on earlier.

"Her memories of Atlantis, of her time on Earth and during her ascension have been unlocked" said Merlin as she tenderly caressed the redhead's cheeks, "her mind is trying to process all the new information. She will be fine, she is my daughter… she will be fine."

"Her memories were suppressed" said Daniel in surprise as he made the connection, "someone must have helped her to descend, that's why she lost all knowledge of when she was ascended but still has her memories, which I bet were locked into her subconscious. I had the same thing done to me, that's how the replicator version of Sam knew about the Dakara super weapon… she was literally in my mind sifting through the memories in my subconscious."

Merlin then looked up at Ba'al and waved his hand at the Goa'uld who narrowed his eyes.

"Forget" said Merlin as Ba'al took a few steps back before he righted himself and then looked around confused. However, Ba'al couldn't verbally convey his thoughts as Merlin's trick to have his vocal chords frozen was still in effect.

"Ummm… Carter" said Colonel Mitchell wanting to make sure that Ba'al didn't hear more than he already had, especially since Merlin already made him forget about Willow being Athena, "let's take Ba'al and check out the DHD, we need to find a way off this rock."

"Ye… yeah" said a still shocked Colonel Carter who was still trying to process the revelation. She then shook her head before grabbing Ba'al by the collar and dragged him out to the entrance of the cave, followed by Colonel Mitchell. Once out there, she took Teal'c to one side and told him what she had learned. When Colonel Carter quietly told Teal'c about Willow being Athena, she received the highest eyebrow raise from Teal'c since the day he discovered that the people of Earth were the Tau'ri of Jaffa legend.

Back in the chamber, Merlin looked up at Daniel in surprise as Faith leaned over Willow and caressed her cheeks.

"You were once ascended?" asked the old man as he almost tumbled over just as Vala and Daniel caught him.

"Yes" said Daniel as he helped Merlin to the chair.

"That's not possible" said Merlin as he looked at Daniel, then Vala and Faith who had looked up while staying close to Willow, "human beings couldn't have progressed that much in only a thousand years."

"I actually had some help" said Daniel as he sat down, "her name was Oma Desala."

"Of course, it had to be her" said Merlin as he leaned back and rubbed his forehead.

"You knew Oma?" asked Faith.

"Yes" said Merlin as he nodded his head before looking at Daniel again, "what happened?"

As Daniel talked to Merlin about his experience as an ascended being, why he was forcibly descended with his memories apparently taken away from him, and followed by their various encounters with the Ori; Faith could only look at Willow as the brunette stood over her and held her hand tightly.

_Faith: "I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to know that no matter what... I still love you."_

With no reaction from Willow, Faith sighed as she ran her hands through the redhead's hair. As she was looking down at Willow, she didn't notice that Merlin had silently stood up and had walked the short distance from the chair to the table before putting his hand over Faith's and clasping it gently.

"I sensed your feelings for Athena" said Merlin as Faith looked up at him.

"Willow" said Faith as Daniel and Vala walked towards them, "her name is Willow, she may have been Athena before.. but…."

"To me" said Merlin with a small smile, "she will forever be Athena; my daughter."

"My wife" said Faith as she gently caressed Willow's cheeks.

"I suppose that would make me your father-in-law" said Merlin as Faith couldn't help but smile.

"I guess so" said the brunette Slayer as she looked up at the brown eyes that were looking back at her, "I'm Faith."

"Protect her, Faith" said Merlin as he held onto her hand tightly, "please protect her."

"Always" said Faith as she nodded her head just as Colonel Carter and Mitchell, followed by Ba'al walked back into the chamber. Once they had walked back in, Merlin straightened himself and looked at everyone around him.

"Before I agree to join with you" said Merlin as he looked at everyone in the room, "I need to know that you are willing to do whatever must be done to see it through."

"You do know what we've already gone though to come here" said Vala.

"What you have experienced so far" said Merlin as he looked at Vala, "is nothing compared to what is to come."

"We can handle it" said Colonel Mitchell.

"In that case" said Merlin as he took another look at his daughter before he walked towards the Ancient Knowledge device, "there is much work to be done."

Once Merlin reached the device, he placed his hands below it and almost immediately two lighted handle-like devices extended to his hands. This was soon followed by the screen portion extending to his face. The pedestal then lit up as holograms of various small patterns appeared above it. While he was slowly doing his best to rebuild the Sangraal, the others had no idea that Adria was using the knowledge of the Ori to hack into the DHD system to find out where SG1 had gone . In the meantime, after hours of using the device, Merlin released the handles and stumbled backwards only to be caught by Faith and Daniel.

"Easy" said Faith as she and the archaeologist helped him back to the chair just as the entire room shimmered.

"What was that?" asked Vala as she looked around at the shimmer before it vanished.

"Guys" said Colonel Mitchell on the radio, "we just reached another planet."

"If Daniel's right and Morgan wanted to keep Merlin hidden" said Colonel Carter over the radio, "this would be a great way to do it. My guess is, we're travelling through a circuit of planets, cut off from the rest of the gate system by a deliberate alteration of the DHD program."

"Nothing we could do to head home, Sam?" asked Faith as she looked worriedly at Vala and then Daniel.

"Not until we find the automatic dialing program in the DHD processor and shut it down" said Colonel Carter, "I'll work on it."

"Copy that" said Daniel as he helped Merlin sit back down on the chair and then lean back.

"I thought Willow healed him?" asked Vala as she whispered into Daniel's ear, "why's he so weak?"

"My body is old" said Merlin as he looked at Vala, "I have been in stasis for too long. When I was releasing Athena's memories, I caught a glimpse of hers as well. All of you have become like family to her?"

"Yes" said Daniel as he sat down next to Merlin.

"Her childhood was not a happy one on Earth" said Merlin as he looked at the lying form of Willow, "but unknown to her, Hera was there watching over her, she was always close by keeping her company. She blocked those memories as well… but now she will remember. And I have seen Hera, I've seen my other daughter… she is alive as well. SHe has grown to become a beautiful young woman."

"Who?" asked Daniel as he looked at Vala and then at Merlin again, "who's Hera?"

"Athena will tell you when she has awakened" said Merlin with a smile, "the two daughters of Atlantis are alive, and protected."

"Couldn't you give us a little clue?" smiled Vala as Merlin shook his head, and then looked at the pedestal.

"When I found out what the Ori could become" said Merlin as he looked at Willow while ignoring Vala's question, "I descended for Athena and Hera. I knew that the Ori were gaining worshippers so that they could gain enough power to wipe the Others out. I never wanted Athena and Hera to die in a war that would have potentially destroyed those who you refer to as the Ancients."

"So you built the Sangraal for your daughters" said Faith, "to protect them."

"Yes" said Merlin, "I thought I'd have enough time…"

"Merlin?" said Faith as she noticed the old man looking off into space.

"I have lived many lifetimes" said Merlin as he looked at Faith, Vala and then Daniel, "I have been a husband and a father to two lovely daughters in Atlantis, then I came to Earth before the dawn of your civilization. Then I joined the ranks of the ascended. And finally, I returned to mortal form, to live out my remaining days among the noblemen of Arthur's Court, as well as building a weapon that would destroy ascended beings. And through all these eons, only one thing has stayed the same: there is never enough time. Never enough time to complete my work, never enough time to be with my daughters… to apologize for things that were said, for things that were never done."

"Well, we're safe for the moment" said Daniel softly, "you can take all the time you need."

"I slept too long. My body betrays me" replied Merlin as he looked at his hands, "everything Athena did to heal my body has already faded away."

"She wouldn't want you to give up" said Faith, "not now."

"You realize what's at stake" said Daniel as he looked at Merlin, "if you don't help us, the Ori will take this galaxy."

"One last task then" said Merlin as he sighed in agreement as he stood up, "before I take my final rest."

As he walked back to the Ancient device, he stopped at Willow's unconscious body again and placed his hand on her forehead.

"What I do now" said Merlin as he looked at Willow, "I do for you, and for Hera. I want to apologize for everything that was said after Hera passed… it was not your fault, neither was it mine. She made the choice on her own, you did everything you could to save her. We were fighting a war, and unfortunately she was a casualty. But even though I lost one daughter to the Wraith… I lost you to my grief. I wish there was more time to spend together with you. You and Hera now have people who love and protect you… be happy, be safe."

Merlin then took his hand off Willow's forehead and walked over to the machine, which was still extended. He put his hands on the handlebars before he looked back at Faith.

"Watch over my daughter" said Merlin as Faith nodded her head, "protect her from harm."

"I will" said Faith.

Merlin then looked at Daniel with what looked like pride mixed with sadness in his eyes.

"Good luck, Dr. Jackson" said Merlin as Daniel looked confusingly at Vala, before Merlin turned around and put his face onto the screen.

It was a few seconds later that the green light the screen had given out earlier was replaced by a bright white light that enveloped most of his head. After a few moments, he was thrust backward and fell to the floor before anyone else could stop him. The three of them knelt beside Merlin as his eyes were fixed open; he took one last breath, and stopped as Faith and Vala looked on. Daniel placed his fingers on Merlin's neck and looked up at the two women sadly.

"He's dead" said Daniel as he shook his head.

Faith then leaned forward and closed his eyelids, and whispered into the man's ear, "I swear to you that I'll protect her. I'll protect your daughter."

Unaware of anything that was happening in the outside world, Willow was stuck in her own mind as it tried to sort out all the memories that were slowly unraveling. While the memories unraveled, she did hear a voice in the distance… a voice of a man.

'Father' thought Willow to herself.

Then suddenly, where there was just blackness, her mind exploded in a variety of colours as the memories slowly took their places in her mind. Her first memory was of her on a bed as a red haired woman with brown eyes was looking down at her and grinning.

'This is when I was just a toddler' thought Willow to herself as she saw tiny hands from her point of view flailing towards the woman.

"Why hello, little Athena. It has been one year… one year since you were born on the jewel of our civilization" said the woman as she carried Willow into her arms. She then walked while carrying Willow to a balcony in a large room in Atlantis. Willow saw the doors open to reveal a bright sunny day. The both of them stood out in the balcony of the large room as a light breeze ran through both the woman's hair, as well as the toddler's. "Athena" said the woman as she brought the one year old closer to her, "you will have a younger sister in a few days, she will need her older sister to protect her. Can you stay sister?"

"Sitfer?" said Willow as the woman smiled at her.

"Yes" said the woman as she touched the tip of Willow's nose as the toddler tried to reach for the finger, "and you… you have to look after her, and your father. I would not always be here, my little Athena."

Willow smiled as she reached for the woman's nose. Once she grabbed it, the woman started to laugh since Willow wouldn't let go. Looking at her mother laugh, Willow started to laugh as well. Both the laughter of the woman and the baby reverberated throughout the large room. It was a few minutes later that the woman kissed Willow on her forehead, and the ran her hand through the tuft of red hair on the toddler's head.

"Oh" said the woman as she carried Willow back into the room and headed towards a chest of drawers. She passed her hand over a sensor as it beeped and a drawer that was chest high opened outwards. Willow saw the woman slowly reach into the drawer as she took out what seemed to be a stuffed toy.

"Look what the leader of the Athosian people gave you" said the woman as Willow reached for it. However she kept it just out of reach of the toddler's tiny arms, "oh no, you're not getting this. Not until I get a kiss."

Willow saw the woman lean her head towards the toddler as she offered her cheek. Willow then leaned over and kissed the woman's cheek before she grinned at Willow again. The woman then handed Willow the stuffed toy which Willow held with one hand as she looked at the joy on the woman's face.

'Mother' thought Willow to herself as she looked down at the woman's extended abdomen before she wrapped her tiny hands around the red-haired woman as the scent of roses again wafted through her nostrils.

There was a sudden flash of light as that memory was replaced by another one where Willow was being carried by a young Moros. The both of them leaned over a small cot where she saw a blanket wrapped around a small squirming body. Willow saw brown eyes looking back at her for a split second before they closed as the newborn baby yawned.

"Look, Athena" said Moros, "say hello to your younger sister."

"Come" said the woman as she reached for Willow. Willow felt herself being gingerly handed over to the woman, before she pointed to the cot, "that's Hera, can you say Hera?"

All Willow could do was look up at the woman, and then at her father who gingerly took Hera into his arms before he kissed the newborn baby's forehead. Smiling, he then placed Hera onto the woman's other arm. Willow leaned forward as she put her tiny hands on the blanket as the newborn's eyes opened slightly once again, and looked at her.

"Hela" said Willow as she placed another hand on the newborn's blanket.

Willow then saw Hera yawn before closing her eyes again. Willow looked up the red haired women as she closed her eyes, tilted her head back and then snapped her head forwards again. Noticing that her older daughter was looking at her, the woman smiled at Willow. It was a few seconds later that Willow noticed the distress on her mother's face and then she looked at Merlin who seemed to be explaining something to one of the nurses. Looking back at the tears that were falling from her mother's eyes, Willow did the only thing a toddler could go… she cried.

"Athena" said the red haired woman as she started to breathe hard and the machines all round her started to beep loudly. A distressed Willow looked at the machines as red bars flashed on the screens, and then at her mother's face. She then saw Hera being carried away by the same nurse that Merlin was talking to earlier, and put into her cot as she cried. Coupled with the cries from Willow, the red haired woman tried to calm her down.

"Athena" said the woman gasping for air as she gently touched Willow's cheeks and ran her hands through the tuft of red hair on her head, "wa… watch ov…. over your sister, watch over your fa… father. My.. my daughter... my.. my daughters."

"Melina" said Merlin looking at the woman as he picked up a crying Willow whose arms were still flailing towards her mother.

"Moros" said Melina breathing heavily as she lay back on the bed as another nurse rushed to her side and lowered the back until the bed, and Melina, was lying flat, "wat… wat… watch over the… em. I… I am sorry."

"Moros" said another doctor as another nurse rushed Hera's cot out of the room, "I need you to leave, be with Athena and Hera."

"What has happened?" said Moros still in shock, "Melina had just given birth with no ill effects, what is happening?

"I do not know" said the doctor as he pushed Merlin out of the door, "we will find out. Now please go!"

Just as the doors closed, Merlin and Athena watched as two more nurses and another doctor rushed to Melina's side. It was a few hours later that the doors to the infirmary opened again. Moros was carrying Willow in one arm as she wrapped her hands around Moros' neck, while the younger version of Merlin was caressing Hera's cheek when the doctor sombrely walked out. As another male nurse walked out behind the doctor, he nodded at the man and asked him to take Hera and Athena to the nursery.

As a visibly worried Moros handed Athena over to the nurse, she could only watch as the doctor put his hand on Moros' shoulder and spoke to him. The last thing she saw before she and Hera were taken into the nursery was her father trembling as he brought his hands to his face.

"Athena" said a familiar voice as there was another flash of memory. This time Willow, who felt the tears stinging her eyes, was being carried by a young boy as he walked next to a young woman who was carrying Hera. In front of them was a flat, table-like structure that was being gently pushed by Moros. The table was covered in a white sheet with the whole thing floating off the floor. Looking closer, Willow saw the outline of a body underneath the sheet and instinctively knew it was her mother. They walked through the Atlantis hallways silently as the young man who was holding Athena slowly rubbed her back. After some moments of walking, the group entered the Atlantis Gateroom where there were a large group of people standing on the central staircase as they walked up one of the side stairs.

"Activate the Stargate" said Moros quietly as he looked at the Control room as another man nodded his head.

Willow saw the Stargate dial an address as the respective lights lit up when the address eventually locked and the Stargate activated. The unstable vortex shot out and then settled back down into the event horizon. Willow then saw her father push the table until it was at the event horizon of the wormhole. Willow could see Moros looking down at Melina's sheet covered body, before he walked through the blue event horizon. Next it was the young woman and the young man carrying Hera and Willow respectively that walked through the Stargate and onto a tree lined trail. Willow looked behind her and saw more people in white, those who were standing on the stairs in Atlantis, as they too came through the event horizon before the Stargate shut down.

As they walked along the trail, Willow lay her head on the young man's shoulders as she saw the sleeping form of Hera. Just born three days ago, the newborn would never realize until much later that she was there when her mother was buried. After walking down a couple of different trails, the group hit one that went up a hill. As they followed Moros who still silently pushed the table forward, they finally reached a clearing at the top of a hill. As they approached a large tree with a wide truck, and a huge canopy of green leaves, Moros stopped in the shade as he pushed a button on the table. He then simply looked at the sun which was slowly going down over the horizon before looking up at the cloudless sky as the first star shone brightly. Looking back down at the sheet covered body of Melina, Moros pressed a button combination that tightened the sheet as it shimmered until the sheet itself was clear.

Willow saw Melina lying on the table with her eyes closed and hands placed on top of one another on her chest. The toddler could see that Melina was in a white dress with gold accents. It was the same dress that the young redhead loved and would clap when Melina wore it around her.

Moros then leaned over and kissed Melina's forehead. Looking back up, Moros nodded at the young man as he handed Willow over to him.

"Say goodbye to your mother, Athena" said Moros as he leaned forward with Willow in his arms and the toddler reached for Melina's face. Touching her mother's face, Willow started to sob softly as she did everything she could to wake Melina up. But nothing happened; her eyes were still closed, and there was no movement.

"Motha, Motha" said Willow softly as she pressed on Melina's cheeks again, and slowly got more distressed as her mother's eyes didn't open. Tears fell down the toddler's face when Melina didn't give Willow that wide smile that the toddler loved, the same one that Moros loved.

"Athena" said Moros as his voice broke slightly while he straightened up with Willow in his arms, and looked at Willow's brown eyes that were tinged with red from the tears that were atill falling down her cheeks, "her spirit has passed on, she is one with the stars."

Moros then looked up and pointed at the brightest star that could be seen in the slowly darkening sky as the sun slowly made its way down the horizon. Looking up at where Moros was pointing, Willow could only flail her arms as she tried to reach for the star as Moros kissed the toddler's cheeks which now had turned red.

Willow then looked back at Moros' face and noticed that his eyes were bright red. She then brought her hands to her Father's face, before she brought her hands to her mouth. Moros managed a smile as he leaned towards Melina's body as the one year old leaned forward and pressed her hands onto the side of Melina's cheek before planting her last kiss on that same cheek. The young redhead then felt Moros kissing her again before she was handed back to the young man. Willow saw the young woman then hand Hera to Moros.

"Melina" whispered Moros into her ear as he leaned forward, "our children will be taken well care off; watch over us, protect us. We… I… miss you."

Moros then kissed Melina's forehead again, before he leaned down and gently touched Melina's head with Hera's. He then handed Hera back to the young woman as she took a step back.

"Willow" said that familiar voice again as darkness overcame the redhead.

"Red!" said Faith's voice, "I need you to get up."

"Faith?" said Willow as she slowly opened her eyes, "I… where… my head… it hurts."

"I know" said Faith as she put one of Willow's arms around her shoulder and helped to pull her up. Willow then looked around, still groggy when she heard weapons fire from outside.

"Athena"

"Father, I saw… I remember… I saw mother… I…." said Willow as she slowly turned towards that familiar voice and saw only Daniel looking back at her, "Daniel?"

"Athena" said Daniel as he looked at Willow, "I am sorry, I have had to transfer my consciousness into the body of Dr. Jackson. Adria is coming, you must leave. She cannot know who you truly are, or else she will come to Earth and destroy everything."

"Father….. Daniel" said Willow as she grabbed her head in pain, "I….. I can't… I can't concentrate… it hurts so much."

"I know, my daughter" said Daniel as he slowly towards Willow as if he really was an old man. Willow noticed that his entire demeanour had changed, even his posture and the way he spoke.

"I can't leave without you" said Willow as Faith helped her stand up on the floor and held her steady. Willow saw that the brunette had one P90 already ready, while another one hung on her vest, 'must be mine, I can't fire… I can't concentrate… my powers… I can't feel anyone.'

"Faith" said Daniel using Merlin's tone of voice, "take my daughter home, her memories are yet to establish themselves. In the meantime, she is powerless.. now go. Please."

"Faith" said Daniel as the tone of voice changed, "Merlin's right… go. Trust me on this… he'll protect me. Adria's coming right now; now GO!"

"Don't die, Daniel" said Faith as she led Willow away just as Adria teleported into the chamber.

"Well, well" said Adria as she looked at Willow and Faith who turned around just as they almost exited the chamber, "this is too easy."

Adria collected energy onto her left hand until it become as red as flames, however Daniel then waved his hand and Adria was flung against the wall before the possessed archaeologist knelt down panting. Willow and Faith then saw him hold his hand out as Adria slowly got up. The two members of SG1 saw electric energy crackling between his fingers, just as they heard the sound of thunder from outside.

"Go!" shouted Daniel to Faith and Willow, "dial the gate."

"Daniel" shouted Willow as Faith pulled her away, "Daniel!"

As Willow was being pulled away by the Slayer, she noticed a circular device on the pedestal, and then looked at Daniel as Faith pulled her out of the cave and into the clearing of a jungle planet outside.

"See how they leave you alone?" said Adria as she approached Daniel who was still kneeling on the floor of the chamber, "but then you were foolish. Instead of helping your friends, you should have used your energy to deal with me."

"Would it have helped me?" said Daniel as he looked at Adria as she crouched down next to him.

"Not one single bit" smiled the young woman.

"Dial the gate!" shouted Faith as she helped Willow down onto the bottom clearing from the ledge she was on.

"Colonel" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Mitchell who helped her down, "we need…. We need…. Ahh!"

Everyone then heard Willow scream loudly as she grabbed two sides of her head.

"Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c as Colonel Mitchell aimed his weapon at the entrance to the cave while handing her off to the Jaffa, "are you alright?"

"My mind, Teal'c" said Willow as she looked at the Jaffa through narrowed eyes, "it's on fire… it's burning…"

"We will be at the SGC very soon" said Teal'c when the Gate activated.

"Where's Daniel?" asked Vala just as the aforementioned archaeologist came flying out of the cave and landed hard on the ground.

"Daniel" said Willow as she pulled away from Teal'c and ran to the archaeologist who was trying to get on his feet.

"Willow" said Daniel softly, "we need you out of here, go… please."

"Not without you" said Willow as she grabbed the side of her head, "not without the both of you."

"He'll protect my mind" said Daniel as he looked at Willow, "trust us… please."

It was then that Adria came to the mouth of the cave. Colonels Mitchell and Carter, Faith and Teal'c fired their weapons at her, but all those fired rounds did was hit her personal shield. Looking at each other in defeat, they stopped firing.

"Adria" said Vala as she stood in front of the four of them bravely, "I am telling you to stop this, listen to your mother."

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Mother" said Adria as she raised her hand at them while forming the same fire-like energy as earlier. She then fired the energy toward Vala and the others, just as Daniel pushed Willow away and jumped up to put himself in the way. He then held up his left hand and formed a telekinetic shield thanks to the presence and knowledge of Merlin in his mind.

"Get through the gate, now!" said Daniel as he looked at Faith.

"We're not leaving you here!" exclaimed Colonel Carter.

Just as Faith picked up Willow, the redhead looked back at Daniel as their eyes met. Just then everything that surrounded her stopped, it was as if time simply froze and was replaced by a white walled room where a younger bald man stood next to Daniel.

"Father" said Willow as she hugged the younger version of Merlin, and then looked at Daniel who squeezed her hand, "protect him. Please."

"I shall" replied Merlin as he stepped back, "I saw events in his mind. You have proved yourself many times over, you were once so filled with single minded vengeance that you had lost yourself. You were to have taken my place on the Atlantis Council, and eventually could have taken my position of High Councilor. But because of what happened to Hera, because of your need for vengeance against the Wraith…."

"I am sorry for everything" said Willow as she held both sides of Merlin's face gently.

"I am happy that we had begun to put our differences aside before my ascension all those years ago" said Merlin, "the decision to tell Hera about the truth is yours, but know that the both of you are the last two living daughters of Atlantis. Atlantis is your home.. and the legacy of our people. If you so choose, you only have to call the authorization console in the city to be recognized as the rightful High Councilor. I have left the genetic profiles of both you and Hera in the Atlantis database under tight encryption protocols, all you have to do is speak the authorization key. Be safe, my daughter."

"Willow" said Daniel as he took a few steps forward, "everything will be alright; we have a plan in place…. The time will come… you'll see."

"Promise me that you'll be safe, Daniel" said Willow, "you know Anya will be worried."

"I know" replied Daniel.

"Sleep, Athena" said Merlin as he kissed his daughter's cheek, "your memories with take hours to be properly sequenced, and then you will remember everything.. and your powers will return. Remember, you will have flashes of memories of when you were ascended, but not the knowledge. And thank Thor for saving your life, tell him that… tell him that he is a good friend."

"I will, Father" said Willow as the white room disappeared and she found herself at the event horizon after having been pulled by Faith, "we need to go, Faith."

Willow watched as Adria shot of a beam that looked as if it consisted of fire when it suddenly hit a telekinetic shield that Daniel, with the help of Merlin's consciousness, put up to prevent the others from being hit.

"Come on" said Faith as Colonel Mitchell went through the gate first, followed by Teal'c, Vala, and then Colonel Carter, Faith and finally Willow.

Just as they reached the Gateroom in the SGC, the wormhole disengaged while General Landry ran down to the large room.

"Where's Daniel?" said the General as he looked at everyone. Colonel Mitchell was frowning, as was Colonel Carter and Teal'c.

"Sir" said Willow as she grabbed her head and then the railing before she collapsed onto her knees on the ramp.

"Get a medical team here!" shouted Faith as she put the extra P90 on the ramp as she knelt down behind Willow and prevented her from falling backwards onto the metal ramp, "Now!"

"Major?" said General Landry as he walked up the ramp.

"They have a plan, sir" said Willow softly as she looked at the General, "my father will protect him."

"Father?" asked General Landry, obviously confused as he looked at SG1.

"Willow" said Colonel Carter as she knelt down beside the redhead as Walter repeated his call for the medical teams to come to the Gateroom.

As Willow looked at Colonel Carter, she noticed everything change around her. In a few seconds, she found herself lying down in a large room made of high stone walls. Sitting up on her elbows, she saw a large round table in front of her with Colonel Mitchell, and few others decked out in shiny silver armour. She then looked to her right side and saw Colonel Carter with what looked like a tiara on her head, wearing a dark green silk dress as she knelt down next to the redhead.

"He was right" said Willow while looking at Colonel Carter as her surroundings changed back to the drab grey concrete of the SGC Gateroom, "my father was right."

'Willow?" said Colonel Carter as she looked at the redhead, and then at Faith who shrugged.

"You really do look like Guinevere, ma'am" replied Willow as she closed her eyes and her head fell back onto Faith's chest.

"Red?" said Faith as she placed her fingers on her neck and was relieved when she felt a pulse.

"General" said Dr. Lam as she rushed into the Gateroom with some nurses, "what's going on?"

"Doc" said Faith as she held onto Willow tightly, "she needs… she… I don't know."

"Faith Lehane" said Teal'c as he walked over to the brunette Slayer, "I will take Willow Rosenberg to the bed, Dr. Lam will help her."

"She can't wake up" said Faith as she nodded her head while Teal'c picked the redhead up into his arms, "Merlin said that her memories were coming back, she needed to rest so that her mind can… I mean…"

"Handle the strain?" said Colonel Carter as she put her hand on Faith's shoulder.

"Yes" said Faith as she looked on worriedly as Teal'c put Willow on the gurney as the nurses attached wires to her body that were connected to machines.

"Get her to the scanner" said Dr. Lam, "I need to measure her brain activity."

"Dr. Lam" said General Landry, "take care of her."

"Yes, Sir" said the doctor as she and her team rushed to the infirmary leaving General Landry with SG1.

"What happened?" asked the General.

"Sir" said Colonel Mitchell, "we need to talk."

"Get checked out and….." said the General as Vala interrupted him.

"General" said Vala as she held onto Faith's shoulder, "this is important, we really… and I cant emphasize this enough… really need to talk."

"Fine" said General Landry, "briefing room, ten minutes."

"Thank you, Sir" said Colonel Mitchell.

**Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, 2230 hours.**

It had taken the rescue team led by Colonel Sheppard almost four hours, after retrieving Teyla and Ronon, to complete the mission of rescuing General O'Neill, and the IOA's Richard Woolsey. It was actually McKay's idea to use the control crystals of the Anti-Replicator Guns and interface it with the crystals that control the shields. They had separated into teams to place the crystals into the ten shield emitters throughout Atlantis while attacking the Pegasus replicators with the ARG's.

Eventually, with the Daedalus only minutes away from exiting hyperspace over Lantea, the replicators activated the shield. It was then that massive surges of an Anti-Replicator wave spread through the city at one go, destroying every single replicator. Once they made sure that General O'Neill and Woolsey were doing alright, the General contacted the Daedalus and ordered them to stop the nuclear attack. However, since all of their codes were deactivated by General Landry at the SGC, Dr. Weir recommended that Colonel Caldwell send in a Marine team to ensure that everyone was who they said they were.

It was a few hours later that the rescue team had been cleared off having any nanites in their blood streams. While the General was reassuring Dr. Weir that she and her team would be back in residence on Atlantis, Dawn and Satterfield were leaning on the railing at the main balcony as they looked at the view.

"Wow" said Dawn as she closed her eyes and heard the waves breaking against the piers of the city, "this is so cool."

"You know what?" replied Satterfield as she looked at the towers all around her, "the city is beautiful; I can see why Willow likes it so much."

"I would love to work here after getting my doctorate" said Dawn as she smiled at Satterfield when they heard the door behind them opening.

Turning around, Satterfield quickly stood at attention as Dr. Weir, General O'Neill and Colonel Sheppard walked onto the balcony.

"Miss Summers" said Dr. Weir as she looked at Dawn, "I'd love having you here if you ever decide you would like a change."

"Sweet" said Dawn smiling.

"Hey" said General O'Neill as he looked at Dr, Weir with an eyebrow raised, "I thought I said no poaching my people… it's bad manners."

"Of course" smiled Dr. Weir, "but then again, it was Miss. Summers' idea."

"True" said General O'Neill as he took a step towards Dawn and Satterfield, "now the question is, what do I do with the two of you?"

"Sir?" said Satterfield as she gulped.

"Let's see" replied the General, "the both of you left the SGC for an unauthorized mission without telling anyone, no doubt Landry ordered you to returned to the SGC so I can pretty much guess that you disobeyed that, and…"

"Sir" said Satterfield, "I can explain, I forced Dawn to come with me… she didn't want to come in the first place and well…. You and Mr. Woolsey…."

"Lauren" hissed Dawn at Satterfield before turning to the General, "she had nothing to do with it, I swear… I was my idea the whole way. She didn't want to come but I forced her to.. and well, I told her that I'll be going even if she didn't go and that it would be good if she could watch my back."

"Sir" said Colonel Sheppard, "I should have zatted them at the SGC, that way they wouldn't be in trouble… but then again, they did help to rescue you and Mr. Woolsey."

"True" said Dr. Weir, "plus it was downright honourable when one decided to take the blame over the other."

"Right" said General O'Neill as he rubbed his chin while the two young women noticed Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard grinning at them, "at least now I've got enough time to get home and watch some Simpsons."

"So we're not in trouble, sir?" asked Satterfield.

"Oh you are" said General O'Neill, "but the fact that you helped to save my life, and Woolsey's, will go a long way for you. I'll talk to Hank when we get back."

"Speaking of which" said Dr. Weir as she tapped her earpiece, "Rodney says that your jumper is ready."

"Elizabeth" said the General as he turned towards Dr. Weir, "the city is back in your capable hands."

"It's beautiful, ma'am" said Satterfield as she looked around again, "it really is."

"Thank you" said Dr. Weir as she looked at the two young women, "thank you both for your help."

It was twenty minutes later that the jumper was ready and brought down to the Gateroom as General O'Neill, Woolsey, Dawn and Satterfield walked on board. Before closing the ramp, and heading to the control chair, the General told Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard that he'll send two teams of Marines for defensive purposes. He said that he'll also send one of the new British SG teams to help and for them to get some experience in off-world operations. The General said that Woolsey will have the rest of the civilian members sent back to Atlantis within the next few days.

"Thank you, General" said Dr. Weir.

"Bye, Dr. Weir" said Dawn as Dr. Weir nodded her head and stepped aside when the ramp started coming up. Just before the ramp closed, Dawn and Satterfield looked at the writing that was on the central stair case and smiled.

"Something you wanna share?" asked the General as he put his hands on the controls.

"Just read the words on the staircase" said Dawn as the ship rose slowly into the air.

"Does it say something nice?" asked General O'Neill.

"Yea" said Dawn, "it's like a mission statement, or something."

"Sweet" replied the General, "you know…. It's funny Daniel never translated that."

"We saw it after the check up" replied Satterfield.

"Geeks" mumbled the General as he looked back and grinned at the two young women, "you ready?"

"Yes" said Dawn and Satterfield.

"Richard?" asked the General.

"Yes" said the IOA representative as he leaned back on his chair. A few seconds later, the Puddle Jumper went through the Stargate. It was about thirty minutes later that the Stargate at the SGC activated, and the Puddle Jumper came through. Once they were in the SGC Gateroom and the Stargate had deactivated, General O'Neill noticed that General Landry wasn't happy about something.

'Or I could be wrong' thought the General to himself as he saw SG1 coming down the stairs, still in their tactical gear minus weapons, 'SG1's behind him but…. Wait a sec, where's Red? Where's Daniel?'

"General" said General Landry, "you arrived just in time, I need you to park the Jumper.. and then meet us in the briefing room. Mr. Woolsey as well. As for Miss Summers and Major Satterfield, report to Colonel Ferretti. Now."

"Ye… yes, sir" said Satterfield as she gulped.

"General" said General O'Neill, "everything alright?"

"It's Major Rosenberg, General" replied General Landry, "you need to hear this."

"Is she alright?" asked Dawn.

"You can see her after the both of you talk to Colonel Ferretti" said General Landry, "General O'Neill, and Mr. Woolsey… I need the both of you in the briefing room. SG1's got one hell of a debrief."

"On the way, General" said General O'Neill as General Landry nodded his head.

**TBC.**

 


	106. The Story of Athena (Part 1)

**Briefing Room, SGC, 2330 hours.**

It had been ten minutes since General O'Neill had returned from the Pegasus galaxy with Woolsey, Dawn and Satterfield in tow. After he parked the Puddle Jumper in the Jumper Research Lab, the General and Woolsey headed straight for the briefing room while Satterfield and Dawn headed for Colonel Ferretti's office. As the two men were heading quietly towards the elevator lobby, they were wondering what was going on. Even Woolsey was aware that they were not going by the standard protocol, which involved all teams returning from off-world missions getting checked out by the doctor first before any briefing. Woolsey could tell that whatever had happened to Willow and Daniel must have been urgent enough to overlook those established protocols.

Getting off the elevator and onto the twenty seventh floor, the two men walked along the hallway until they were near the briefing room. Where they would usually be hearing people talking about the current mission that was completed, all they noticed was complete and utter silence. It was the silence that worried General O'Neill; it was the same silence that pervaded the briefing room after Daniel's first visit to Kelowna where he suffered the overdose of radiation that killed him the first time. It was the same silence after they had learnt that Willow was dying despite everything they were trying to do, it was the same silence that would befall the SGC whenever something terrible had happened. And when the General entered the briefing room with Woolsey, he instantly knew that something terrible had happened.

He saw Faith and Colonel Carter looking at a particular spot on the table, oblivious to everything around them; Colonel Mitchell was standing next to Vala and Teal'c as she whispered at them while they looked out the briefing room window. Upon seeing that General O'Neill had arrived in the briefing room, General Landry sighed and got off his chair after he had finished talking to Cordelia at the BPRI. He then opened the door and walked into the briefing room as Faith and Colonel Carter looked up before standing up when the Colonel saw the General. Upon seeing the man's reflection on the window, Colonel Mitchell turned and stood at attention, while Vala and Teal'c could only turn around and look at each and then at the grey haired man.

"O'Neill" said Teal'c as he gave his friend a small bow, "it is a welcome sight to see you and Mr. Woolsey safe."

"Thank you, Teal'c" said Woolsey.

"Thanks" replied the General as he smiled at Teal'c before looking at General Landry, "Hank, what's going on?"

"Take a seat, Jack… Mr. Woolsey" said the General as he motioned towards the empty seats. Faith saw that General O'Neill was going to sit next to her so she quickly removed the vest that she had placed on that particular seat before placing it on the table, as did the other members of SG1.

'Definitely something bad' thought the General to himself as he noticed the frown on Faith's face, and the fact that she didn't look him in the eyes, 'they haven't been checked out either, nor have they changed. They must have just gotten back.'

"General" said General Landry, "you and Mr. Woolsey came at the right time. SG1 just returned from their mission about twenty minutes ago."

"I take it then that you haven't found Merlin's weapon?" asked Mr. Woolsey as he looked around the table, "and if I may ask the obvious, where are Dr. Jackson and Major Rosenberg?"

General O'Neil noticed that the mere mention of Daniel and Willow's names made everyone look down at the table as both of the Colonels frowned.

"Carter? Mitchell?" asked General O'Neill as Colonel Carter and Colonel Mitchell looked at each other. Colonel Mitchell then nodded at Colonel Carter who turned to look at General O'Neill. She told him about the trials they had to go through, but not after having first met Adria and then Ba'al. She told him and Woolsey that Adria was already disguised as another villager through the use of a holographic disguise. She told the two men that Adria's goal was to take the weapon for herself so that they could not destroy the Ori, and that she had threatened the entire team with harm had she not been allowed to join. When asked about Ba'al, Colonel Mitchell told the General that Ba'al had told them that he knew where the cave the weapon was stored in was located, that he could get them there. They then told him about having fought a dragon, and that it was Daniel who found the secret to defeating it.

"So he had to speak the guardian's name?" asked General O'Neill, "the guardian being Ganos Lal?"

"Yes, sir" said Colonel Mitchell, "then after it vanished, we went back in to the cave to retrieve the weapon."

"We were instead transported to another world through an Ancient teleportation device" said Teal'c.

"Cool" said General O'Neill, "so Daniel did real good then, so where is he?"

"We found Merlin" said Vala to the surprise of both Woolsey and General O'Neill, "he was in stasis, and well.. I went to touch something and…"

"Next thing we know he's out of stasis" said Faith.

"So he rebuilt the weapon then?" said Woolsey, "I mean if you managed to wake up Merlin, then that must mean he rebuilt the weapon."

"He said his body was too old" said Vala, "Daniel convinced him that he should continue and…"

"Couldn't Major Rosenberg have healed him?" asked Woolsey.

"I would suspect she tried?" asked the General as he looked at Woolsey, and then at the others, "right?"

"She did" said Faith, "but Merlin said that his body was simply too old, that whatever she healed… she…. I mean, his body was failing no matter what."

"He had no choice, sir" said Colonel Carter, "I came in after Merlin died, after transferring his consciousness into Daniel."

"What?" said both General O'Neill and Woolsey together.

"Big-G" said Faith, "I was there, he really had no choice. If he didn't do that.. then…. Daniel voluntarily took Merlin's consciousness into his mind."

"Sir" said Colonel Mitchell, "Jackson continued from where Merlin had left off."

"Ok" said General O'Neill, "and…?"

"It was my fault, sir" said Colonel Carter.

"You don't know that" said Colonel Mitchell.

"It wasn't your fault, Sam" said Faith, "it was no one's fault."

"Carter?" asked General O'Neill.

"He was finishing another stage of the weapon when Adria and the Ori army gated in" said Vala, "and well…."

"Red wasn't able to handle them?" asked General O'Neill.

"Sir" said Colonel Mitchell, "she was powerless, and I mean that literally."

"What do you mean?" asked Woolsey as he leaned forward.

"Before that" said General O'Neill, "what happened to Daniel?"

"He covered our escape" said Colonel Carter, "but….."

"Adria has him?" asked General O'Neill surprised, "Carter? Does Adria have Daniel?"

"We think so, sir" said Colonel Carter as she looked at the frown on the General's face before she quickly looked down on the table, "I.. I'm sorry, sir."

"O'Neill" said Teal'c, "if we had remained on the planet, we may have all been taken prisoner by Adria and her army. She has unique…. Gifts."

"But" said Faith, "Red said that Merlin will protect him, he'll protect Daniel's mind."

"But that doesn't excuse the fact that one of the SGC's own is now in the hands of the enemy" said Woolsey frustrated as he leaned back on his chair, "a very powerful enemy."

"I've already ordered all codes to and from the SGC changed" said General Landry, "but there's more."

"More?" said General O'Neill with an eyebrow raised. The General didn't think he could take more surprises, he lost his best friend to the enemy, one of the two girls he cared for as daughters wasn't at the briefing room which concerned him, and the SGC's premier team just escaped Adria by the skin of their teeth from what he had just heard.

"Major Rosenberg collapsed when she came in through the gate" said General Landry as General O'Neill and Woolsey looked at the base commander surprised, "before she passed out, she told me that they had a plan… and that her father would protect him."

"Wait" said General O'Neill, "her father? What does Ira Rosenberg have to do with any of this?"

"Merlin" said Vala, "she was referring to Merlin."

"Merlin?" replied Woolsey as he looked at Vala and then at Faith, "Miss Lehane?"

"It's exactly what Vala said" replied Faith as she looked at the bald man, "Merlin is Red's dad."

"Oh" said General and O'Neill and Woolsey in shock.

**BPRI, Sunnydale, California, at that same time.**

It had been a rough couple of days for Anya; first she hadn't talked to Daniel in a while since he was spending most of his time off-world looking for the Sangraal, and secondly since she hadn't been granting wishes for months… her boss, the ruler of the Hell dimension known as Arashmaharr, D'Hoffryn took away all her powers by force. Now not only was she lonely, she had lost all the powers she used to have as a vengeance demon, the same powers that would have served her well since she was about to get called back to the BPRI.

As she was heading back to her car parked outside the main BPRI building, she was looking through her purse for the keys when she received a call on her cell phone. Once she connected the call, she put it to her ear while she still searched for her keys.

"Anya" said Cordelia, "you need to get back in."

"Now?" asked Anya, "I was actually just going to go home and take a long, hot bath while thinking of…."

"Anya" interrupted Cordelia, "it's about Daniel, we need you back here now."

Once Daniel's name was mentioned, Anya stopped walking and looked straight ahead. She didn't like the tone of voice that Cordelia had, the same tone that indicated something was very, very wrong. She quickly turned around and ran back into the building after she stuffed the still active phone into her purse. Pushing the doors of the entrance open, she almost hit Tara and Kennedy who were walking out of the building.

"Anya?" said Tara as the former vengeance demon ran towards the elevators, "you alright?"

Tara frowned when Anya didn't answer. She then looked at Kennedy who shrugged her shoulders before the both of them walked out the doors, but not before Tara noticed that Anya was waiting impatiently for the elevator before she ran to the stairwell.

"Kennedy" said Tara, "you go ahead to Buffy's place, I just want to check up on Anya."

"You sure?" asked Kennedy, "maybe it's nothing, you know."

"She didn't wait for the elevator" said Tara, "instead she took the stairs. She'd never do that unless it was something really urgent."

Kennedy nodded her head before Tara rushed towards the elevators that had just opened its doors. Smiling at her girlfriend as she walked into the elevator, Kennedy watched Tara wave at her before the elevator doors closed and it travelled up to the fifth floor which was where Angel and Cordelia's office was located.

Just as Anya reached the fifth floor and stumbled out of the stairwell panting hard, she found herself being helped by Tara. Confused as to how the blonde witch was able to beat her to this floor, Tara smiled and nodded at the elevator doors which just closed. Smiling, Tara helped Anya slowly walk towards Cordelia's office as Anya explained the cryptic message from the woman.

"Anya" said Cordelia as the former vengeance demon walked into her office, "Tara?"

"Sorry" said Tara, "I saw Anya was a bit distressed so… I can go… I mean.. if it's personal."

"Actually" said Angel as he got up from behind his desk, "Anya is needed at the SGC, we just got a call from General Landry… Daniel's missing… they're searching for him, but they need someone who can take over for him temporarily."

"I'll go" said a shocked Anya, "but… I need to fly there… I need…"

"Everything's already set for you" said Cordelia, "there's already a ticket booked in your name at the airport, and if Tara's interested… I can have another ticket booked. But you guys need to leave tonight."

"Dawnie?" asked Tara, "cant she take over?"

"She's going on a mission tomorrow" said Angel as he looked at Anya, "Anya, they'll find him."

"I.. I'll go" said Anya as she turned around and rushed out of the door, with Tara following close behind her.

"Tara" said Cordelia as the blonde looked back just as she reached the doors, "watch over her."

"I will" said Tara as she nodded her head, and exited the office.

**Infirmary, SGC, 0010 hours.**

Dawn and Satterfield were quietly heading back to the locker rooms following their chewing out by Colonel Ferretti, and followed by a post-mission check-up in one of the Isolation Rooms that was much closer to the surgical suites than the main infirmary. Dawn knew that they were extremely lucky, that the Colonel could have written them up for disobeying direct orders. Instead all he did was give them a verbal warning. So now as they headed into the locker room, Dawn gently grabbed Satterfield's arm.

"Dawn?" asked Satterfield as she looked at the younger brunette who was looking down at the floor.

"I… ummm… I'm sorry" said Dawn as she rubbed the back of her head nervously, "I shouldn't have made you come with me, I realize that it was selfish… I mean I really went because I wanted to see Atlantis, you know. And…"

"You thought the best way to go would be to volunteer in the mission to save General O'Neill and Mr. Woolsey?" said Satterfield with a smile.

"Yea" replied Dawn as the both of them walked towards their lockers, "I know I got us into a lot of trouble, and I know that worse things could have happened.. and well, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Forget about it" said Satterfield as she opened her locker door and took off her BDU's, "we did our duty.. we saved people."

"I know" said Dawn as she did the same, "but still…"

"And to tell you the truth" said Satterfield as she looked at Dawn before putting on a red T-Shirt and her jeans, "I wanted to visit Atlantis too."

"I knew it" said Dawn excitedly as she put on her shirt after putting on a pair of jeans and a jacket, "I knew you wanted to see the city too."

"Yea" said Satterfield sheepishly, "anyway, looks like we have to postpone our trip. We're taking one more swing to Caprica tomorrow."

After the Colonel had given both young women a piece of his mind, he calmed down and told them that they still had to be ready to go out tomorrow for another mission to Caprica. Dawn and Satterfield then looked at each other before the older Asian brunette asked the Colonel if the Stargate on the planet was now somehow unburied. After answering in the negative, the Colonel said that they would be heading there by ship… and that the only reason they waiting this long was so that the Excalibur could be ready for her shakedown cruise, and provide additional backup due to the two ship having the Ancient weapons system installed.

"She's ready, sir?" asked Satterfield.

"Yes" said Colonel Ferretti as he looked at a folder on his table, "the Excalibur will be crewed by the Royal Navy led by a Captain Roger Lewis. The last time the Odyssey went to Caprica, her scans showed at least two thousand people on the surface of the planet before she went back into hyperspace."

"We read that report, Sir" said Satterfield, "three unknown ships launched a total of a hundred and fifty missiles, including nuclear weapons, at the Odyssey."

"Yep" said Colonel Ferretti, "and with the Daedalus still in Pegasus, and the Odyssey going in for her refit with the Ancient weapons. The Avalon and the Excalibur are the only workable ships in this galaxy. Our mission is to make contact with the survivors, send down supplies if possible, all the while trying to negotiate with the people abroad the strange ships that we're there to help the survivors. We will be placing one Puddle Jumper into one of the cargo bay's on the Avalon, so we can use that to go down to the planet if needed."

"If they fire on us?" asked Dawn.

"Then we fire back" said Colonel Ferretti, "but let's hope it doesn't get to that."

"Yes, sir" Satterfield had told the Colonel, "and thank you, sir."

"Get some rest" said the Colonel, "we leave at ten hundred hours tomorrow."

"See you, Colonel" said Dawn as she followed Satterfield out the door.

After they had changed, the two young women walked out into the hallway. As they were walking towards the elevator lobby, Dawn turned and asked Satterfield about the duplicate she had met on that planet.

"You think she's alright?" asked Dawn.

"She could still be a replicator" said Satterfield as they neared the lobby, "all in all, I don't really know how I feel about having others with my face running around in the galaxy."

"But it's strange though" said Dawn, "so many copies of you on that planet…. It's like…"

"Invasion of the body snatchers?" asked Satterfield.

"Don't mention that movie ever" said Dawn, "you know how many times Jon keeps forcing me to watch it with him? He says that the replicators could come back one day and that the events of the movie could happen for real. I swear to you that one day I'm going to destroy it, and then say that the dog did it."

"You don't have a dog" replied Satterfield.

"Your point is….?" asked the younger brunette with her eyebrows raised as they reached the elevator lobby, "you know what? I think I'll go check out how Willow's doing. If she wasn't in the control room when we came in, then I can guess that she was injured and is in the infirmary."

"Same with Dr. Jackson, probably" said Satterfield as she bit her lower lip.

"You and your crush on him" grinned Dawn as the doors to the elevator opened and Satterfield walked in while winking at the younger brunette who laughed, "see you tomorrow. If Willow's injured, then I guess I'll just stay on base."

"See you tomorrow" said Satterfield, "breakfast before the mission?"

"Sure" said Dawn, "you, me, Carl and Lewis."

"Neat" said Satterfield as he waved at Dawn as the doors closed.

Dawn then waited for the next elevator which had arrived in a few minutes, before she went in and pressed the button for the infirmary level. It took a few seconds before she reached the floor and calmly walked down the hallways. Through it all, she was telepathically contacting Willow but getting no response from the redhead.

'That's weird' thought Dawn to herself, 'she usually answers me immediately, did something serious happen?'

Almost at the infirmary, she was surprised to find that the door was guarded by two Airmen who noticed the young brunette walking towards them.

"Miss Summers" said one of them, "Dr. Lam is attending to Major Rosenberg, please wait here."

"Ummmm… ok" said Dawn as she looked on confused "is Willow alright?"

The Airmen glanced and each other before one of them told Dawn that Dr. Lam would talk to her as soon as possible. He also mentioned that Faith and the others have already been notified of what was going on, but since she was still in her briefing with SG1, General O'Neill, General Landry and Woolsey; she asked Dr. Lam to explain what was happening.

Just as the Airman stopped talking, the three of them heard the door open as Dr. Lam walked out into the hallway in her white coat.

"Miss Summers" said Dr. Lam as she signalled Dawn to follow her into the infirmary after nodding her head at the two Airmen, "while Faith and the others are in the briefing room, I would like for you to remain here with Major Rosenberg."

"Huh?" said Dawn as she walked into the room where she noticed one bed at the end where Willow was lying down with her eyes closed. As they walked closer, the brunette noticed that several wires were connected to her head, while others were connected to her chest, and then I.V lines were attached to the top of her hands. She looked in shock at the redhead as she heard the beeping made by the machines as it measured her heartbeat and other vital functions. She then saw another machine that had a series of vertical wavy lines, as well as a picture of Willow's brain with several places coloured blue and on the left side of the screen there was a number; all it said was four percent.

"Dr. Lam?" asked Dawn as she looked at the doctor, and then at Willow in shock, "what's… I mean… how?"

"Faith and the others will tell you exactly what happened" said Dr. Lam, "but it's a good thing you came when you did, I was actually going to call for you. All I can tell you is that Major Rosenberg had a traumatic experience that pretty much shut down her brain functions."

"Huh?" said Dawn, "but…. How?"

"Miss Summers" said Dr. Lam, "I told you.."

"Yeah" said Dawn, "Faith will tell me.. but…."

"When she came in, her brain seemed to be not processing any information at all" said Dr. Lam looking at Willow, before looking back at Dawn, "I'll tell you the same thing I told Faith, this really isn't my field of specialization so I called a colleague of mine from the Academy hospital. He's a neurologist who has already read about Willow's unique biology, he's already got the required clearance and he'll be coming in first thing tomorrow morning. But since she arrived, the amount her brain can process information has been steadily increasing. It used to be two percent, and now it… see… it just jumped to seven."

"Oh…. Ok….. so I can stay?" asked Dawn as she continued to stare at the unconscious redhead, "will she know I'm here?"

"It would help to talk to her" said Dr. Lam as she checked Willow's blood pressure, "we've been talking to her, but I think she's waiting to hear the voices of Faith or the others in SG1."

"Willow?" said Dawn as she grabbed a seat next to the bed and sat down after gently caressing her forehead, "I'm here."

Dawn and Dr. Lam then looked at each other when Willow visibly twitched as Dawn touched her forehead.

"That hasn't happened with any of us" said the doctor as the number that indicated her brain processes jumped to twelve percent, "this is interesting."

"Willow?" said Dawn as she gingerly held the redheads hand, "can you hear me?"

"Wow" said Dr. Lam as she looked on in shock as the number on the screen jumped up to twenty three percent before they heard a tiny whisper from Willow.

" _Please forgive me"_ mumbled Willow as her heart rate started to jump, _"please forgive me."_

"That's impossible" said Dawn as she looked at Willow and then at the doctor as the redhead's heart rate normalized followed by Willow talking deep breaths. Eventually even her breathing normalized, but her eyes were still shut, "she's speaking in Ancient. I've just started teaching her the language, and she's a klutz. After weeks, she hasn't picked up a lot… but I never thought her those words."

"What did she say?" asked Dr. Lam as she checked more of Willow's vitals as Dawn held on to the redhead's hand, before she looked at the screen again as the number jumped to thirty percent.

"She said 'please forgive me'" said Dawn as she looked at Willow as the number on the screen jumped up to thirty six percent.

"Stay here" said Dr. Lam as she ran towards the hallway, "I need to let General Landry know what's going on, stay with her."

"I will" said Dawn as she sat down next to Willow, all the while holding her hand tightly, "I'll be right here, Willow."

Dawn looked at the screen as the number jumped to forty two percent. As Dawn looked at the screen as parts of Willow's brain started to become red in colour, she was wondering what would have happened to the redhead on the mission. She also wondered what Willow was dreaming about when she noticed her eyes moving at a rapid pace under her eyelids.

**Atlantis, Lantea, Pegasus Galaxy; more than 10,000 years ago**

Athena and Hera were the apples of their father's eye, he doted on the both of them extensively and the two young women cared for him, and for each other. The two of them were extremely close to each other, almost inseparable. Athena was more geared towards the sciences and would eventually taken up biology and genetic engineering, while Hera would take up linguistics and anthropology. Moros would say often that his daughters were exactly like their mother; adventurous. While the both of them shared similar traits, it was Hera who was cheekier. But when it came down to it, they loved each other to death. They were sisters after all.

Of course there would be days when the both of them were growing up that they would get each other's skins. One such example was the sisters would 'borrow' each other's clothes without telling the other. Hera would start it off, and then Athena would have to retaliate by stealing some of her sister's clothes. Or when, during a lesson, Athena placed a large reptile she took from the terrarium in one of the research labs in the city into Hera's bag. Athena peeked through the class door when Hera screamed in surprise at the creature that was staring back at her before it crawled out and wandered the halls of Atlantis. Athena remembered that day with fondness as she rolled on the floor laughing as Hera narrowed her eyes at her older sister. After that, Hera retaliated by placing a dark sticky liquid into Athena's shoes. She watched as her sister put her feet into the shoe when her face suddenly changed once she felt a gooey substance at the bottom of her feet. Her face twisted in disgust, she tried to take off the shoe but found that it was stuck. Glaring at her laughing sister who was hiding behind her own bed in the room they shared, Athena walked towards her while the redhead's feet started to make disgusting squishy sounds, which made Hera laugh even harder. Standing over Hera, who was holding her stomach while tears were falling from her eyes, Athena put her hands on her hips and glared at her sister.

"Sorry" said a smiling Hera as she looked up at Athena.

"You know what?" said Athena as she leaned forward before suddenly grinning, "I'll have my revenge now."

"Hey" laughed Hera as Athena tackled the little girl to the ground before she started to tickle her, "no… stop… I surrender."

"No" said Athena as she continued with the tickle torture, "no surrender."

"Stop" laughed Hera as she giggled loudly, "I beg of you….. stop."

"Fine" said Athena as she stopped, got on her knees and moved back a bit as Hera sat up and wiped her eyes, "you won't do that again?"

"Maybe" grinned Hera as she went and hugged Athena tightly, "maybe another time."

There was a time when a group of children from Atlantis were taken to the mainland on a educational excursion by some of the teachers. The mission was to conduct basic biological study on the local plant and animal species found on the mainland. Once they reached the mainland, they had split up into groups with Athena, Hera and two other students in one group. As the four of them followed the teacher to a brook about twenty minutes away from the Stargate, Hera held onto Athena's hand the entire way while looking around at the local vegetation when she suddenly heard a sound. Stopping suddenly, Hera turned around and noticed a small animal that was just looking at her from the side of the trail on which they were walking.

"Hera?" said the teacher when she looked back and noticed that Athena was frowning, and Hera was crouching down and had brought her hand outwards towards a tiny creature. Smiling to herself, she then walked with the other students back to where the two sisters were, and knelt down next to Hera.

"I heard it making a sound" said Hera as she looked at the teacher, and then back at the creature.

"It looks disgusting" said Athena as Hera looked back at her sister, and stuck her tongue out at the redhead, "look at it, webbed feet… slimy…. Brown with some green splotches on it.. and… eeeew, it just flicked its tongue out at me."

"Athena" said the teacher as she looked at the eight year old redhead, "you once told me that you wanted to study the biological sciences when you grow up. Eventually you may have to dissect once of these creatures."

"Dissecting is something that I would do, gladly" said Athena as Hera looked back at her sister in shock while Athena looked at Hera before sticking her tongue out playfully, "and I'd do it, again… and again… and again."

"Athena" said Hera with a frown as her brown hair framed her face, "it is an adorable creature. Why would you want to cut him open?"

"To see how the creature works?" smirked Athena, "it is ugly, and has no redeeming qualities."

"Don't worry little one" said Hera as she placed her hand on the ground and the small creature hopped onto her outstretched hand and started to make a strange sound, "my older sister is just playing with you."

Hera then stood up as the other two children approached her and looked at the small creature in her hand. Slowly, they reached out with their hands and started to pet it.

"This creature is called a Fereger" said the teacher as she looked around, "can anyone guess how it moves from one place to another?"

"It jumps around?" said Athena as she cautiously walked towards Hera and the creature in her hand. She then leaned forward and looked at the jet black eyes of the creature as it flicked out its tongue.

"See" said Hera smiling, "it's adorable… oh."

Suddenly the creature jumped onto Athena who then started to jump around in panic.

"It's on me….! its on me!" screamed Athena as Hera couldn't help but smile as the teacher rushed to the screaming redhead, "it's in my hair… someone get it off… I.. I.. can feel the slime…. AAAHHHH!"

"Athena, let me help you" said the teacher, who was trying to hide her giggle thanks to the antics of the young redhead as she grabbed Athena's shoulders and told her not to move. She told Athena that the more she moved, the more the creature would move. Athena closed her eyes as she felt the creature's small feet on her scalp, and then it was gone. Opening her eyes, she saw that the teacher held the creature in the palm of her hand as she handed it back to Hera. The teacher turned back to Athena as Hera and the other students watched her release it down to the side of the trail.

"Every creature's existence has a reason, Athena" said the teacher as Hera and the others watched the creature hop away while Athena still shuddered at the thought of the creature walking on her head, and then she shuddered even more when she thought about what would have happened if the creature had actually gone into her uniform. She heard the teacher say that the creature was responsible for keeping the population of other insects on the planet, and that other creatures were responsible for controlling the population of the Feregers.

"Balance?" asked Athena as she wiped her eyes.

"Yes" said the teacher as Hera and the others walked back to where the redhead was standing, "remember Athena, nature has ways of keeping everything in balance."

"Is that why we fight the Wraith?" asked Athena as she wiped her nose, "to keep a balance?"

"We fight the Wraith to protect ourselves, and the other worlds that they feed on" said the teacher.

"Then with the number of Wraith that keeps attacking Atlantis" said another student, "there is no balance. There are so many that keep on attacking the city.. more and more every day."

"I… I… I will one day discover a solution to killing all of them" said Athena.

"This coming from the one who is frightened of a small creature that got on her head" grinned Hera as she held her sister's hand.

"It was slimy, Hera" said Athena in a squeaky voice as she visibly shuddered again, "and what if it had gone into my uniform, or my nose, or my mouth, or my ears? All that slime….. when I get back to Atlantis, I am not leaving the shower for at least two hours."

"My sister" said a smiling Hera as she held Athena's hand tightly and put her head on her shoulder.

"Athena, Hera, children" said the teacher as she gathered all four of them together, "remember one thing, there is always another way of defeating an enemy. I hope that one day you will understand that committing an act of genocide is not the way to defeat the Wraith."

'But…" said Athena as the teacher interrupted her.

"Athena" said the Teacher as she held on to the young redhead's arms gently, "as a Lantean who is interested in the biological and genetic sciences, do you not believe that there may be a way to suppress the Iratus Bug genetic code that created the Wraith? Do you not believe that the human genetic code could be made dominant, and thus restoring their humanity and taking away the need to feed?"

"If it was possible" said Athena, "would we not have found it since the war with the Wraith started?"

"We still have not found that missing link" said the teacher, "maybe you would discover it one day, or maybe someone else in the future would discover it after basing it off your work. That is how the sciences work, you create something… and then future scientists would be able to improve upon what you have done previously."

"I understand" said Athena, "I think."

"My sister will cure the Wraith" said Hera proudly as she looked at Athena and then at the other two students, and then at the teacher, "you will see, she will cure the Wraith."

"Come" said the teacher smiling as she stood up, "it is time to return to Atlantis."

As they were heading back to the Stargate to meet with the other groups, Athena had to spend the time being made fun of by the other two students for the antics with the strange creature. While they were talking about what happened, Athena and Hera were walking behind the teacher and the other two students together. Athena turned and looked at her brown haired sister and smiled.

"You were good with that creature" said Athena, "are you certain you do not want to take up biology? We could work together on breakthroughs."

"I wish to spend more time among the Athosians, the Taranians and the Scion" said Hera, "father would always say that mother spent many days with them in the study of their culture. She had only scratched the surface, and I would like to continue that work."

"We will be seeing her in seven days" said Athena as they continued to follow the others. Every year, Moros and the children would go visit Melina's burial site. The first time Hera went, she touched the grave stone and a light shone from the top of the stone. The light soon shimmered into the shape of a tall, red haired woman. After the woman appeared from out of nowhere, the younger girl ran and hid behind Moros' leg much to the laughter of Athena and the brown haired man.

"That is your mother, Hera" said Moros as he looked at the brown haired girl who by now was peeking out at the woman from behind his leg.

"Hera" said Athena as she reached out her hand towards her sister who nervously reached out and held on to Athena's hand, "let us go together?"

Hera nervously nodded as the three year old Athena gently held on to her younger sister's hand and walked towards the grave stone. As Moros looked on, he saw both of his daughters sit on the ground as they looked up at Melina's hologram. He watched as Hera looked at Athena, who put her arms around her sister and pulled the brunette closer. He smiled when the hologram, which he had programmed, started telling both of them a story once the sensors inside the gravestone detected the two young girls had come into range.

"Yes" replied Hera sadly as she recalled that particular memory as they finally reached the Stargate, "I wish… I wish that I could have seen her face…. Her real face."

"Perhaps one day we will see her again" said Athena, "and that day we'll be together again."

"So you believe she has ascended?" asked Hera as she looked at her sister with a hopeful look on her face.

"I do not know" said Athena, "even if she had, she would not be able to interfere…. She would not make herself known to us."

"But she could see us" said Hera as she looked around, "she could be right here and we would not know."

"Perhaps" smiled Athena as the event horizon formed in the Stargate, "but for now, we have each other."

"Promise me that you would not do anything rash?" said Hera, "promise me that you would do everything you could to help the Wraith rediscover their humanity."

"We would have to still fight them, Hera" said Athena.

"Yes" said Hera, "but like teacher said, there is always another way to fight."

"Very well" replied Athena as she and Hera lined up to go through the Stargate, "as long as you are here with me, I would follow your wishes."

"Then I will always be there with you" grinned Hera.

"Just don't put another one of those creatures on me" replied Athena, "or else I would have to do something much more unpleasant."

"I would like to see that" grinned Hera as she looked at Athena before they walked through the Stargate.

**Atlantis, Lantea, ten years before the exodus.**

As they grew up in the city, Athena and Hera eventually went on becoming what they've always wanted to become. Hera would spend a lot of her time studying the Athosians, while Athena was working with the other geneticists in the city in trying their best to find out a cure for the Wraith. They were looking for something that would reduce the need to feed on humans, but their research would always hit some form of roadblock. They still tried however, Athena still tried. She made a promise to Hera that she would.

Eventually, the attacks by the Wraith became so frequent that Moros, who had recently become the High Councillor of the Atlantis Council, ordered that the city be sunk into Lantea's ocean while the great shield held back the water from flooding the city. When it was time, alarms rang throughout the city and groups of people including Hera and Athena ran to any open space to look as the city went beneath the oceans surface. Although the both of them were already in their mid-thirty's, both of the sisters ran through the halls of the great city with childish excitement on their faces. After taking one of the short range transporters to the towers at the edge of the city, the two sisters rushed out onto the large East pier and joined the small crowd of onlookers who were already standing in wait.

"Melia!" shouted Hera as she ran up to the dark haired woman who smiled back at the brunette, "has it begun?"

Just then, everyone felt a rumbling on the pier and then they felt the city sinking.

"You have come in time" said Melia as everyone watched in awe as the city started to slowly sink under the ocean.

Athena watched as the shield held up against the massive amounts of water on the other side. She then looked up as the intense light caused by the Wraith weapons almost disappeared when the whole city was covered by water. Everyone could feel the city making it's controlled decent onto the floor of the ocean. As Athena still looked up, she saw the Wraith weapons hitting the shield again but the intensity wasn't as much as earlier when the city was on the surface.

"The power of the weapons has been attenuated by the water" said Athena to herself, "gives us time."

"Yes" said Hera as she looked up as well, "we are safe. For now."

It had been a few days after the sinking of the city that intelligence gathered from a planet a hundred light years away indicated the Wraith had just retrieved ZPM's from a delegation that was sent to begin a series of peace talks aimed at ending the nearly hundred year war, a war that both sides had paid dearly. However, the fleet of ships along with three of the powerful Aurora class battle cruisers were unable to withstand the massive numerical advantage the Wraith had and was destroyed. The intelligence gathered stated that the Wraith were able to harvest the ZPM's from the Aurora class ships, and had used it to power their cloning facilities.

Hera had insisted on being on one of the retrieval teams. She reasoned with Moros, who did not want her going in the place, that the Wraith may have felt threatened by a large fleet that showed up at the meeting place; that maybe what was needed was a one on one meeting and she volunteered for the job.

"No" said Moros as he stood up from his seat in the Council room, "absolutely not."

"But father" said Hera, "if this does not work, then yes… the war will go on. But if negotiate one on one, then perhaps this war can then start winding down. We have lost so many, father; as have the Wraith. Perhaps they are tired of fighting as well."

"Or perhaps they wish us all to surrender" said another Council member who was seated to the left of Moros, "if we show any weakness on our part, then the Wraith with come at us and the human populations of the other planets much harder."

"But…." Said Hera.

"I have spoken, Hera" said Moros, "this is not up for debate. We have tried reasoning with the Wraith, but it has failed. We will continue to fight them."

"Father" said Hera as she stood straight, "you said it yourself, they can overrun us militarily… if we do not at least try once more to talk to them…."

"If we cannot hold them back" said Moros as he looked at his youngest daughter, "then we will leave Atlantis. We will return to our original home, we will return to Earth."

"Father, I…" said Hera as Moros slammed his hand onto the table which made the brunette jump back slightly.

"Hera!" said Moros, "you will not join the retrieval team, that is my order. Is that clear?"

"Ye… yes" said Hera as she turned around and left the room as Moros sat back down and rubbed his head.

It was an hour later that Athena had run out of her lab and ran as fast as she could towards the control room. She was supposed to have met with Hera for their afternoon meal and the usually on-time young woman was late. As she ran through the hallways at full speed, she hit one of the many teachers in the city who fell onto the floor with all her papers strewn about.

"Sorry, Ganos" said Athena as she ran into the short range teleporter. As she pressed the screen in front of her for the central tower, she felt a tingling sensation go through her body before she saw a bright flash of white light. Then doors to the teleportation chamber opened and she ran through the hallways of the central tower until she reached the Gateroom. Running up the stairs, she ran into the control room panting.

"Janus" said Athena as she grabbed her knees and breathed hard, "where… where is Hera?"

"She should be in the city" said Janus as he nodded at another woman at a console, "search for Hera's beacon."

"She is not in the city" said the woman as Janus put down the tablet he was holding and ran over to the screen.

"Is she anywhere on the planet?" asked Athena as Moros, after hearing the commotion from the Council room, walked into the control room, "father, have you seen Hera?"

"She had requested permission to go…. No" said Moros in shock as he pointed his finger at Janus, "activate all long range scanners, isolate Hera's subspace beacon."

Moros, Janus and Athena watched the scanners for any sign of Hera's beacon but there was nothing. It was then that Athena and Moros started to get worried.

"I was to have met with Hera for our meal" said Athena as she looked at Moros, "but when she was late, I….."

"Find the two retrieval teams" said Moros as he looked at Janus before looking at Athena, "she requested that she go with one of the teams to retrieve the stolen Potentia, I ordered her not to. She wanted to meet face to face with one of the Wraith, convince them that the war should end. She may have convinced one of the teams to take her without my knowledge."

"Moros" said Janus as he looked up at both the bald man, and Athena, before shaking his head.

"I will take a team to one of the two cloning facilities that are in close proximity to the battle" said Moros as he looked at Janus, "assemble a strike team at once."

"Moros" said Janus as he walked towards the man, "you are the High Councillor of this city, and…."

"My daughter is out there" said Moros, "assemble a team, have them report to the Stargate in ten minutes."

"And one team for me as well" said Athena as Moros and Janus looked at the redhead.

"No" said Moros as he looked at Athena, "you are not…."

"You have two possible locations to scout, father" said Athena as she looked at Moros, "Hera could be in any one of them. This way, we are doubling the odds of finding her… and I am her older sister. It is my responsibility to search for her as much as it is yours."

"Janus" said Moros as he looked at Athena, "assemble a team for my daughter as well, I want the best."

"Of course" said Janus as Moros ran down the central staircase. Janus then walked towards Athena and gently took a hold of her arm and squeezed, "be safe."

"I will" said Athena as she smiled at the man before she too ran down to the Gateroom.

**Wraith Controlled planet, Pegasus Galaxy, thirty minutes later.**

Athena was in a daze as she slowly opened her eyes. At first all she could see was fuzzy shapes all around her before her surroundings came into focus and she found herself stuck in a pod, the same pod that the Wraith kept captive humans so that they could be fed on at a later time. Still trying to get the daze off her mind, Athena shook her head and tried to move her arm. However, even trying to move her arm made her give out a sharp scream as a stinging pain went up from her arm to her shoulder.

"Athena?" said a familiar voice from her right side.

Athena looked at the outline of a female body that was covered in shadow, but there was no way to not recognize the voice of her sister.

"Hera" said Athena as she tried to move her body again, only to scream again because of the pain. Reluctantly, Athena then stopped moving and lay her head on the back of the pod as she started to pant heavily from the pain. She then looked at the shadow covered Hera and asked her if she was alright.

"I am sorry, Athena" said Hera as tears streamed down her face, tears that Athena would not be able to see until later, "I am so sorry. I wanted to help, I really wanted to…."

"Shhh" said Athena as she tried to calm down Hera, "it is alright, you will be alright… I will bring you home."

"I was a fool, Athena" said Hera as Athena heard the younger girl's voice breaking, "if I hadn't been such a fool, then you wouldn't have had to come after me."

"Silence" said another male voice from a dimly lit corridor as Athena looked away from Hera and at the tall, menacing shadow that was simply standing there.

"Please" said Hera, "don't take her, take me."

"Hera!" shouted Athena, "stop it."

"Athena… I….." said Hera, but was interrupted when the both of them heard heavy footsteps as the shadow walked into the light.

"Athena?" said the voice, "you are Athena? My queen will be pleased to have such an honoured guest."

"No!" shouted Hera as Athena heard the brunette struggling inside the pod, "I was mistaken, she's Hera… she's my sister… I'm Athena… take me.. please take me!"

"Hera!" shouted Athena as she looked at her sister, and then at the tall Wraith who was now right in front of Athena. He was close enough for her to smell his breath, and see into his yellow eyes.

"You are Athena" said the Wraith, "the one that our worshippers have been speaking of. The one whom, they say, is searching for a cure for our hunger."

"Let Hera go" said Athena, "let her go, and you can have me… she's not important to you.. I am. I am offering myself to the Wraith. Let her go and take me, then you will have the one responsible for trying to create a cure."

"Athena! No!" shouted Hera.

"But there are others in Atlantis, others who would search for a cure" said the Wraith as he leaned forward and smiled, "give me the access codes to the Atlantis shields."

"Let Hera go" said Athena, "and then we'll talk."

"What about your other companions?" asked the Wraith as he towered over Athena, "you will not save them?"

"Hello" said another woman's voice from behind the Wraith, "I see we have guests."

"Keeper" said the Wraith as he stepped back and moved to one side, "I present Athena for her majesty."

"Athena" said the voice as the one speaking it came into the light. Athena's eyes opened wide in surprise when she looked at the woman's pale, white skin along with long purple hair as the redhead started to struggle, "please struggle, the queen loves fear. She craves it, fear is…. Delicious."

"Other are coming for us" said Athena as she leaned her head back as the woman reached for, and caressed the redhead's face, "they know where we are."

"Good" said the male Wraith, "did you people believe you could come into our facility unnoticed? We struck down your gate ship even before you managed to activate the cloak. Our darts disabled your engines and took you down, and now… all six of you are in these pods."

'Six?' thought Athena to herself, 'I had come with ten, the others must be somewhere in the facility. My only hope is that they keep out of sight and sabotage as many systems as possible.'

"Let Hera go" said Athena, "let the others go, and I swear to you that I'll let you know everything."

"No" said Hera, "no.. don't, please."

"Hera!" said Athena as she looked at her sister as the redhead's eyes adjusted to the dark. She was now able to see the brunette's tear streaked face and red eyes, "I will protect you, and if this is what I have to do… then, so be it."

"But…" said Hera as Athena shouted at her again to remain silent. As much as it pained Athena to shout at her frightened sister, she had to keep up the bluff… at least until the other members of her team rescued them.

"How rude" said the woman as she pulled her hand back and smashed it into Athena's chest. The redhead tilted her head back and gave out a silent scream as long finger nails stabbed into her chest. She then felt teeth from the woman's palm bite into her skin as Athena's life force slowly made its way into the woman, who just simply gave a wide smile.

"No!" shouted Hera as she started sobbing, "stop.. .please stop."

"Keeper!" shouted the Wraith male, "she is for the Queen."

"I just wanted a taste" said Keeper as she removed her palm off Athena's chest, "and she is so delicious, I could not help myself."

"Return her life force" said the male Wraith as he stared at the aged version of Athena, "and hope that the Queen forgives you for this insult."

Athena then heard Keeper hiss at the male Wraith before she approached Athena again. She then reluctantly returned the red head's life force, before looking back at the male.

"I am hungry" said Keeper.

"Take that female" said the Wraith as he pointed to Hera's pod as Athena opened her eyes wide and stared helplessly in shock.

"No" said Athena shaking her head as Keeper slowly walked towards the pod, "no, please.. no. I beg you. I will go down on my knees and beg you, I will become a worshipper of the Wraith… just please… not her."

Athena could only watch as Keeper stopped and then looked back at the redhead. She then gave Athena a cruel smile before she continued to walk towards the pod. As she approached Hera, the lights above started to brighten until Athena could see her sister clearly… and Hera, in turn, could look back at Athena.

"Hera" said Athena as she shook her head before screaming and struggling against the pod as the male Wraith simply looked at her and smiled, "stop… don't… if any harm comes to her, I swear I will kill you all!"

"Athena" said Hera as her voice broke again.

"No" said Athena as she struggled some more inside the pod, "no!"

"Athena" said Hera softly as tears streamed down her face, "sister, listen to me."

Athena couldn't do anything except look into her sister's eyes, she knew deep down that no matter how much she struggled… there was nothing she could do. She had seen her mother die in front of her, and now she would see her sister die in a way that Athena would never wish on her worst enemies.

"I truly am sorry" said Hera softly, "if I hadn't come… then nothing would have happened.. none of this would have happened."

"No" said Athena as she looked at the Wraith standing next to her, "tell her to take me…. take me!... take me!"

"Athena!" shouted Hera as the pale woman stood right in front of her.

Athena, her face twisted in anguish, could only look helplessly at her sister as Keeper looked back at the redhead with a cold smile.

"I love you, my sister" said Hera as Keeper turned back around and smashed her palm onto the brunette's chest, "goodbye."

"Nooo!" shouted Athena as the woman pushed her finger nails, followed by her palm into Hera's chest, "no.. please no.."

Athena watched as Hera had her eyes opened wide in surprise at the moment of impact before she turned her head and looked at Athena. Hera watched, in her final moments, as the redhead looked back at her with a mixture of angush, and rage. Although it hurt her as she felt her life slowly draining away, the brunette could only give Athena a small smile as her vision slowly clouded until there was just darkness.

Athena looked on in horror as Hera's eyes became clouded, her skin became dry and shrivelled until her hair fall off and her entire body become just like a husk. During all that time, Athena could hear someone screaming.. and it took her a few moments after Keeper had removed her palm from Hera's chest to discover that it was herself who was screaming.

"That was amazing" said the woman known as Keeper as she turned around to face Athena, "but you…."

"You will die" said Athena as she looked up in rage at Keeper and the Wraith, "I will make sure that all of you die."

"There is nothing you can do" said Keeper as she turned and slowly walked away, "you will be joining the Queen for her meal."

"You were a fool, Lantean" said the Wraith as he looked at Athena, "you really thought you can come into our facility and take away our Potentia."

"You killed her" hissed Athena, "she wanted peace, she wanted the war to end…."

"This war will not end, Lantean" said the Wraith, "the human population are our cattle, we will do with them as we please. She was a fool as well in thinking that we'd want peace, and you are a fool for believing that we want to be cured."

As the Wraith kept on talking to Athena, she noticed two shadows from the corner of her eye. It was two out of the remaining four members of her strike team that was not captured by the Wraith. Not wanting to bring the Wraith's attention to them, all Athena could do was look forward as the Wraith then turned around and showed her five pods that were occupied by other members of her team.

She watched as even more rage built up in her when the Wraith fed on the five Lanteans in front of her before bragging that he and his brothers had already feasted on the other members of Hera's team. He told Athena that they had not fed on Lanteans in a long time, and they had savoured the moment. Once the Wraith in front of her had finished feeding on the members of Athena's strike team, he turned back to Athena with hunger still in his eyes. Athena could only look on as her reached for her when the entire facility shook, followed by the familiar sounds of explosions in the distance.

The Wraith stepped back and looked behind him as he saw a large explosion from a few meters down the hallway. He then looked back at Athena who was still staring at him in rage.

"There were more of you" said the Wraith.

"They will bring this whole facility down" said Athena, "take each and every one of you along with it."

"We have cloning facilities on many worlds" said the Wraith as he pressed a button combination and the pod opened as Athena fell out and fell onto the floor. As she tried to get up, she felt the Wraith grabbing her by the hair and pulling her along the floor, "come, the queen will want you."

"You" said Athena as there was another massive explosion that shook the entire building before the Wraith stumbled over and released his hold on Athena's hair, "will die."

Once he had fallen to the floor, Athena ignored the sharp pain in her right arm as she rushed towards the fallen Wraith in anger and started to kick down hard on his head as the heel of her boot pounded the dazed Wraith between his eyes. As she continued kicking, she could hear the sounds of various Wraith screaming. Looking up as the Wraith lay in a daze, she saw one of the survivors of her team run out of an adjoining hallway. Upon seeing her, the dark haired man ran towards Athena.

"Athena" said the man as he stopped when he noticed the Wraith that had blood pouring from a gash on his head.

"Argus" said Athena calmly as she stared at the Wraith and held her hand out to the man, "they took my weapons, give me yours."

"Athena" said Argus, "we need to leave, we planted explosives at critical areas of the facility… those will be going off very soon. Where are Hera and the others?"

"They are gone" said an angry Athena as she looked at Argus, "give me your weapon. Secure the hallway, I will join you."

Argus nodded his head as he handed Athena one of his handheld weapons, and then he ran to the end of the hallway where he met up with another member of the surviving team.

Taking the weapon and putting it to its highest setting, Athena shot the Wraith's two feeding mouths on the palms of his hands. She then kept on shooting his shoulders until he was unable to move. Athena then crouched down as another explosion rocked the facility, while the other two shouted for the redhead that they needed to move quick.

Ignoring them, Athena leaned down and whispered into the Wraith's ear.

"You monsters took away my light in the darkness" whispered Athena, "now you will all pay, each and every one of you will pay. You are correct, your people do not deserve to be cured….. I made a promise to my sister that I will continue as long as she was here with me always. You took her away from me, now there is nothing keeping me from annihilating each and every one of you abominations. I will see your race dead, if not by my hand… then I will ensure that my research is improved upon so that you all may die."

Athena then looked at the Wraith's face with a cold stare as he smiled.

"The oh-so-high morals of the Lanteans" said the Wraith with a wide open smile on his face, "you….."

The Wraith looked on shocked as Athena smashed the front of the weapon through his mouth. As his eyes locked onto the cold look on Athena's face, the last thing he felt before darkness overcame him was a burst of hot, searing energy that travelled through his mouth and exited the back of his head.

Calmly, Athena stood back up as she heard the others calling her name. Looking at the two of them as they did their best to secure an escape route, Athena ran back to the pod that held Hera's desiccated body.

"My Hera" said Athena as the pod opened and her falling body was caught by the redhead. She then knelt down and placed Hera's body in her arms gently before standing up as she looked down at what used to be Hera's face, "please forgive me, I promised Mother and Father I would protect you. I promised you that I would search for a cure, and I hope you understand why I will not do that anymore. Let that be the work of others, I will have vengeance on your behalf Hera. They will pay, each and everyone of them of pay."

As more tears fell down her face, Athena ran carrying Hera's body and met up with the two Lanteans from her strike team.

"Let us leave" said Athena as she met up with what remained of her team, "where are the others?"

"They are securing passage to the Stargate" said Argus, "the other Wraith have been distracted by the explosions, they are doing their best to prevent this facility from being destroyed; and so left the Stargate unguarded. We must leave now."

"Did you place charges in the primary power distribution systems?" asked Athena as they ran while she carried Hera's body.

"No" said Argus shaking his head, "the primary system room was too well guarded because of the Potentia, charges were instead placed in the secondary power generation chambers. Additional timed charges using the weapons we recovered from the Gateship after the Wraith had shot it down have been set in the cloning areas. Those are due to go on mere moments."

"Let us make haste then" said Athena.

It was a few minutes later that they reached the surface of the planet and ran as fast as they could towards the Stargate. Once they were close enough, the other two from the rescue team had started dialling the Stargate when they heard even more massive explosions coming from the facility behind them.

"Go!" shouted Athena as she turned around and watched the facility start to collapse on itself as the four left through the Stargate for Atlantis. As she watched everything burning, Athena swore that she could hear the dying screams of thousands of Wraith who were still in the facility… and she smiled. It was then she heard a strange buzzing sound from the sky. Looking up, she saw six Wraith darts that were flying towards the Stargate. It was then that she jumped through the Gate. That was the day that everything changed for the redhead, and she made it her mission to do everything she could to destroy the Wraith. But in doing so she would eventually cause, both directly and indirectly, events in the future to unfold in ways that she would never have predicted.

TBC.

 


	107. The Story of Athena (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, in this chapter and the next few ones which would be the telling of Athena's story, Athena will be speaking in Ancient while any conversation that _"happens like this on Earth"_ could be any ancient languages that were spoken at that time. So, yeah, just wanted to put in out there in case anyone's thinking that everyone's speaking English… or something. So there we go, now onto the chapter.

**Infirmary, SGC, 0100 hours.**

It was Faith who was the first member of SG1 to rush through the infirmary doors after Dr. Lam informed the team during their briefing that Willow's condition was changing. General Landry immediately dismissed everyone, and ordered them to get checked out and then head to the main infirmary where Willow was being held. After having been checked out by Dr. Lam, she ran into the large room and smiled as she looked at Dawn who had laid her head on the bed while still holding on to Willow's hand.

"Hey" said Faith as she ran her hand through Dawn's soft hair as she woke up with a jerk and then, with her eyes still groggy, looked up at Faith, "I can sit here if you want, you should lie down somewhere. You've got a mission in nine hours."

"Yeah" said Dawn as she wiped her eyes with one hand, while holding on to Willow with the other one, "she spoke, Faith."

"Yeah" said the brunette Slayer, "Dr. Lam told us, she also told us that amount that her brain has been processing has significantly increased."

"Yeah" replied Dawn as she looked up at the screen, "it's now… whoa… seventy percent."

"She'll be alright" said Faith as she grabbed a chair and placed it on the other side of Willow's bed, "you know what happened? Has anyone told you?"

"No" said Dawn as she shook her head, "I asked the doctor, and the guards outside… they told me that you'd tell me."

"Yeah" said Faith as she gently moved some strands of hair away from Willow's forehead and tucked it behind her ears. She then looked at Dawn, "what do you know about Athena? Has Red told you anything?"

"Athena?" asked Dawn as she looked at Faith, "you mean the ancient Greek goddess? Has a city named after her, even had the Parthenon built in her honour? That Athena? I mean I've studied everything I could about the period, and…."

"She never told you about the dreams then" said Faith as she looked at Willow who was still unconscious.

"What dreams?"

"She used to have dreams, Dawn" said Faith as she gently caressed Willow's cheeks, "she would have dreams about someone named Athena who grew up in Atlantis. We thought that Red was her descendent, you know that the Ancients returned to Earth from Pegasus ten thousand years ago and assimilated into the population, right?"

"Yea" said Dawn, "but what does that have to do with Willow?"

"We just got back from a mission" said Faith as she looked at Dawn, "we found the real Merlin."

"Are you serious?" asked Dawn excitedly, "what was he like? Was he like… you know, all magic and stuff?"

"No" smiled Faith, "What Morgan told us was the truth; he really was an Ancient who descended with all their powers, and the knowledge to build the weapon… the Sangraal."

"Sweet" said Dawn, "so you have the Sangraal then?"

"We couldn't finish it" said Faith, "Merlin died and transferred his consciousness to Daniel, but he was taken by Adria after we were ambushed."

"Oh no" said Dawn, "does Anya know?"

"Not everything" said Faith, "she'll be here soon, but Merlin said something before he transferred his consciousness into Daniel."

"What did he say?" asked Dawn.

"He said that Red was Athena" replied Faith as Dawn's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped in surprise.

"You're joking… he's joking?" asked Dawn.

"Red is the only one who can confirm it" said Faith as she looked at Willow, "but I know it's true, I saw flashes of memories. Everything that we thought was a dream… every dream, some of the visions we shared through our link… it was all memories."

"Holy banana's" said Dawn as she looked at Willow, "you know what this means?"

"I married someone who's much, much older than me?" asked Faith as she held on to Willow's hand just as the number on the screen jumped to eighty five percent. Smiling at Willow, Faith then leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "you know, I like older women."

Faith then gave Willow a quick peck on her cheek before she stood up straight and tightened her grip on the redhead's hand. She then looked at Dawn, who was now yawning and wiping her eyes.

"Hey pipsqueak" said Faith as Dawn raised an eyebrow at the brunette Slayer, "how about you get some sleep, you have the mission tomorrow right? Don't worry, if anything changes, you'll be the first to know."

"Alright" said Dawn as she released her hold on Willow's hand, but Willow refused to release Dawn. Looking at the redhead, and then Faith… Dawn walked closer to Willow and placed her other hand on Willow's arm, "hey, if you want me to stay… I'll stay. But I should tell you that I have a mission tomorrow, and Colonel Ferretti just chewed out my ass because I convinced Lauren to go to Atlantis to save General O'Neill against General Landry's orders. And I…"

It was then that Willow slowly released her hold on Dawn's hand while she looked at Willow as the redhead slowly breathed in and out.

"I'll be alright, Willow" said Dawn, "I'll be alright… I'll see you when you wake up. You know I've got the weekend free… and well, Jay and Rose have been bugging me to come visit. They also want you and Faith to visit too."

"And I'm sure Tara would be so jealous when you tell her you met, Merlin" said Faith as she looked at Willow, "I'm pretty sure her head would explode."

"True" smiled Dawn as she kissed the top of Willow's head, "good night, Willow."

Faith watched Dawn walk away out of the infirmary doors while she held on tightly to Willow's hand. The Slayer then sat down and pulled down the railings on the bed, she then placed her head on Willow's arm as she took her other hand and traced patterns down her arm and up to the palm of her hand.

"I'm here, Red" said Faith softly as she felt Willow's hand flinch slightly, "I wish I knew what you were thinking right now. But I'll wait for you to tell me, and if you're worried about me handling your new memories… I know I can."

Faith then saw the machine beep again as the number hit ninety percent, and Faith smiled.

"See" said Faith as she looked back at Willow's face before putting her head back on the redhead's arm, "you'll be alright."

**Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, Day of the exodus to Earth.**

It had been nearly ten years since the death of Hera in the Wraith cloning facility. Ten years to the day as Athena stood alone in one of the puddle jumper bays in Atlantis. While carrying a tan coloured hard case on her back containing data crystals on her latest research, she walked over to one of the jumpers and pressed the button on the side so that the rear ramp could come down. Then stepping into the jumper, Athena placed the case carefully into one of the many compartments and walked into the cockpit. She had another two hours before the first ships would go through the Stargate, and back to the original home of her people; Earth. The mission of this initial group was to go through the gate, head into orbit, conduct scans of the surface, and once appropriate sites of settlements had been recovered using the data collected… half of the jumpers were to return to the Stargate in the Southern Pole to pick up more Lanteans while the other half began forming small settlements.

Athena was among the group that would be responsible for the initial forming of settlements with four of the jumpers carrying personnel and another seven carrying the supplies needed. Another five Jumpers would be accompanying them through the Stargate as well, their duty would be to ferry personnel to and from the Stargate on Earth from one settlement to another. And then, when the time came… they were to assist in the transportation of the other Lanteans after they abandon Atlantis.

As she started her pre-flight checks, it was that particular part of the plan that Athena did not like, the abandonment of Atlantis to the bottom of the ocean for all time. She was not fond of that, and she had made it known to Janus and her father. The timely arrival of one Dr. Elizabeth Weir didn't do much to allay the fears that Athena had about her home, her city, laying alone in the bottom of the ocean; all alone save for Dr. Weir. As she pressed some buttons on the console, she looked at the power readouts on the holographic HUD as she thought about Dr. Weir mixing her up with her descendent, Willow who was a military officer in one of the Earth's many nations; and she couldn't help but smile. It was the first smile she had given in a long time, her first genuine smile.

"Not since, Hera" said Athena to herself as she stopped what she was doing and leaned back on the chair. She thought about how everything had changed after Hera had died, she gave up looking for a cure and had spent ten years searching for ways to kill off the Wraith. She closed her eyes and shook her head when she thought about what she had told Moros after he returned to find Hera dead; it was something that no father would ever want to hear from their children, and Athena remembered how angry she was. All she wanted to do was lash out and that's exactly what she did.

During a meeting of the Council following Hera's death, Athena proposed that she be put in charge of a department that would research genetically engineered biological weapons. She petitioned that even if she wasn't in charge, she would still work would whomever the Council deemed fit to lead, but it was her belief that this was the only way to defeat the Wraith. Then to her surprise, the Council rejected her petition… including Moros himself.

"What!?" Athena said outraged, "how many more of us will they feed on? They murdered the team that we sent for peace, they stole our Potentia to increase their numbers a thousand fold, and now they have not only murdered Hera, they…"

"Athena!" shouted Moros as he stood up, "the Council has already given an answer, there will be no experimentation on biological weapons."

"Your daughter was just murdered" said Athena as she looked at Moros, "do you not feel any anger?"

"This is not the place" said Moros, "Athena.. this is not…"

"No!" said Athena angrily, "answer me… do you not feel any anger? Because I do… I hate the Wraith for what they did to Hera, for what they continue to do. We've spent so much time searching for a cure… we spent so much time creating other conventional weapons that they continue to laugh at us…. To them we are the weak ones because of our 'morality', because we will not take that extra step further."

"That is what separates us from them, Athena" said Melia, "if you create a biological weapon, what would happen if it affects the human population and other Lanteans, as well as the Wraith?"

"Collateral damage" said Athena as Melia frowned.

"And that does not concern you?" asked another councilwoman.

"It does" said Athena, "but this is a war we are fighting, and we need superior tools to fight. We have them, I can create them and…"

"No" said Moros.

"No?" said Athena as she looked at her father, "even before you've heard my idea you…."

"Athena" said Moros, "you are letting your anger and need for vengeance guide you, you need to step back and think about your plans. Yes, finding a cure may be impossible.. but I am certain that there are other ways that they can be fought back; enough that they would ask for a truce."

"They will not ask for any truce" said Athena as she grabbed the table and leaned in towards Moros, "do you know what that creature told me after killing Hera? It said that Hera was a fool for wanting peace, and that I am a fool for thinking that they want to be cured. They do not want to be cured father, nor do they deserve it. They are monsters, and like any monsters… they should be eliminated from this galaxy."

"Find another way, Athena" said Moros softly, "find another way. Hera would want you to do that."

It was then in her anger that Athena stabbed a knife into Moros' heart and twisted it when she told Moros that, in no uncertain terms, he had no right to call either Hera or herself as his daughters, that he was not their father. Immediately after saying that, she looked at the hurt in her father's eyes as she closed hers and shook her head. She immediately regretted it but, in her mind, the damage was already done.

"Father" said Athena as she looked back up at Moros, "I am…."

"Very well" said Moros quietly, "you have your authorization, you will have whatever resources you wish at your disposal."

"Father" said Athena, "I…."

"You have your answer, Athena" said Moros quietly, "we expect your proposal here before you begin experimentation."

"I… I will" said Athena as she look a few steps back while her heart broke at how upset her father was, but in her heart she knew that what was said could never be taken back.

"Dismissed, Athena" said Melia as she gave the upset women a small smile, "I will come assist you."

Athena nodded her head at Melia before looking at Moros again.

"Father" said Athena, "I am sorry, I never meant to say what I said."

"You have work to do Athena" said Moros as he looked at a spot on the table in front of him, "we have other duties as well for today."

"Yes, Father" said Athena softly as she walked out of the doors, but not before she turned around and looked back at her father as he leaned back on his seat and rubbed his forehead. She then mentally kicked herself before heading back to her lab.

Ever since then, the redhead's desire to end the Wraith threat bordered on obsession. Every weapon that she had developed was deemed to be too destructive to any humans that existed on the planets where the Wraith fed. Every negative comment only fuelled her desire to make a better weapon, a weapon that would take the Wraith out.. without harming the human population. She thought that she had created the perfect weapon, an unassuming package that could be placed on any Wraith planet, any Hive ship… it was a genetic time bomb; a device that created explosive tumours. It was Athena's pride and joy after several other rejections by the council. The machine, when activated, would emit a type of radiation which affected any and all organic bodies within a certain range. The body would then be infiltrated by millions of irradiated particles that Athena had genetically programmed to enter a body's systems and gather behind the lungs. Over time, these particles would begin to gather trace elements from the body to create an explosive compound which would eventually develop as a tumour. Once created, the tumour would eventually reach critical mass and explode, killing the biological organism infected as well as damaging the surroundings.

Athena had released this weapon on a Wraith planet that was also populated by humans. She was so sure that the weapon would target only Wraith, she and the rest of her team had forced some of the humans from the nearby village who they knew were Wraith worshippers to bring the packages into the cloning facility. They were told to activate the packages once they were in the facility itself. When the Wraith worshippers questioned them, Athena and her team told them that it was a gift from certain residents of Atlantis. That the packages contained data on a rich new feeding ground for the Wraith, and the command codes to Atlantis… including her shields. Of course it was all a lie, but the worshippers believed them and brought the packages into the Wraith cloning facility immediately; following which, Athena and the team left the planet.

Returning a week later with some members of the council, Athena and her team showed them the fruits of her project. The group saw that the entire facility was rumble. No Wraith remained, however the village had suffered as well. In the village of fifty people, only five of them were Wraith worshipers. However, they too had developed the explosive tumours and when the tumours exploded… they had been in the meal hall where they had taken out an additional ten people with them. The Council members had questioned any surviving witnesses and had offered assistance to the survivors but Athena knew that this project was over. She was looking at the still smoking rubble of the Wraith facility as Melia walked up and stood beside her.

"Athena" she said, "this project has gone too far. While I agree that it has destroyed the Wraith cloning facility, it also was the cause of fifteen additional deaths."

"Five of them were Wraith worshippers" said Athena as she looked at the rubble, "they deserved to die."

"And the other ten?" asked Melia.

"Collateral damage" said Athena softly as she hung her head and closed her eyes before shaking her head, "they were just collateral damage, nothing more."

"Athena" said Melia, "how long has it been?"

"Nearly ten years" said Athena softly, "everything I did, I did for Hera."

"The Council has ordered you to relinquish al your research on this weapon" said Melia, "it is to be deleted from the Atlantis database, and your notes and other research destroyed. I will be overseeing the destruction."

"That is something I could have guessed" said Athena as she turned and looked at Melia, "how is father?"

"He still grieves" said Melia, "he still grieves for Hera, and now he grieves for you… he said that you have not spoken to him except during Council meetings during presentations of your proposals."

"After what I said" said Athena softly, "I cannot face him, and my obsession with doing the nearly impossible is not helping, but I know it is something that I must do; I cannot stop, I must not stop. I hope that after I have found a way to destroy all the Wraith, he could forgive me."

"He does not blame you" said Melia as she gently put her hand on Athena's shoulder, "you are his daughter, now his only daughter."

"I know" said Athena, "please… please tell him that I…"

"Yes?" asked Melia.

"Nothing" said Athena shaking her head, "nothing… I must finish what I have started."

"Very well" said Melia, "I will come to your laboratory once we have returned to Atlantis."

"Alright" said Athena as she turned around and looked at the rubble again, 'I believe I have a way, a way that we would win…. Something that I should have thought about earlier.'

After she had returned to Atlantis, Athena handed over all her research to Melia with another directive by Moros that the weapon prototype in her lab should be kept in a sealed storage room so that no one would have access to it. Once all of that was done, and Melia had left Athena's lab; she turned towards her console and brought up files on a project some scientists and engineers had conducted on a planet called Asuras. Athena read that two years ago, they had developed nanites that were encoded with super aggressive tendencies. That was the best possible candidate to destroy the Wraith once and for all… or at least give them something to think about so that the creatures would come to the negotiating table. But the nanites were deemed a failure when they gained human forms and begged the Lanteans to disable their aggressive tendencies. However, it was denied by the Council who also installed a code that would render these replicators unable to harm any Lantean. Athena had later talked to the project leader who told her that the Asurans were destroyed in a massive operation by order of the Atlantis Council. Unknown to Athena, or any of the other Lanteans, that particular code would be removed by the replicators themselves millennia later resulting in the attack on Atlantis and the rescue of Woolsey and General O'Neill by Satterfield, Dawn and the leaders of the Atlantis Expedition.

When Athena returned to her lab after talking to the project leader, she set down to work on what she hoped would be the ultimate weapon to destroy the Wraith; an army of artificially grown living weapons. Using genetically engineered clones, Athena had proposed to the Council that she could use the same advantage that the Wraith were using against them… an army of millions of clones. She had put in her proposal after months of research that the clones, both men and women, would be genetically engineered to have enhanced strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina and durability. She put down on her proposal that the Wraith would still be able to feed on their life force, but because of the enhanced durability, the weapons would have enough time to kill the Wraith feeding on them before it was too late. She claimed that they would also have accelerated healing and genetic knowledge of any and all fighting abilities including both armed and hand to hand combat.

After creating a genetic sequence, and simulations of how the clones may fare against the Wraith… she smiled to herself when the kill rate of the clones were nearly ninety-nine percent. The simulation had shown that the Wraith could be defeated, utterly and comprehensively defeated. Annihilated from the Pegasus galaxy. The best of all, the clones would have a self destruction command programmed into their genetic code; one order from anyone at Atlantis would destroy each and every one of them, no matter where they were in the galaxy. This way, there was no way that they could turn against the Lanteans. After having worked on the proposal for the better part of a year, Athena sent it to the Council.

Today was the day that she had found that her proposal had been rejected by the Council. Janus had told her that the Council believed it would still amount to genocide due to the complete annihilation of both the Wraith, and the clones which the Council had believed to be sentient beings due to the presence of a life force that the Wraith would be able to feed on. It was then that he had told Athena about the Council's decision to return to Earth, and so she went back to her lab.. grabbed every bit of data on her weapons research and packed it into a hard case.

Now, as she sat on the pilot's seat in the puddle jumper, she heard sounds and turned around as she saw twenty people filing into the jumper. She soon saw someone who was familiar to her, and she gave a smile.

"Ganos" said Athena as the dark haired woman sat next to her, "how is my favourite school teacher?"

"I am well" said Ganos Lal, the same Lantean who would be later known as Morgan Le Fay, "I cannot believe we are returning to Earth."

"Me too" said Athena, "have you seen my father?"

"He was in the control room" said Ganos as she leaned in closer to Athena and whispered, "have you said goodbye to Janus?"

"That was only once" said Athena with a smile, "I cannot believe how everything is taken out of context, especially when my father saw me coming out of his quarters."

"The next morning" said Ganos.

"I believe we should go" said Athena frowning as she looked behind her as the ramp closed and twenty Lanteans crowded the jumper.

"I believe we are the second Gateship" said Ganos as she looked at the console before she glanced at Athena, "have you said goodbye to your mother? To Hera?"

"Yes" said Athena softly, "I sent my hopes to her… that she watch over Atlantis."

"Atlantis will be safe" said Ganos, "the shields will protect her from the water, at least until Dr. Weir's expedition returns to the city in ten thousand years."

"Oh" said Athena surprised, "I see you have heard of our guest?"

"Yes" said Ganos, "it is quite fascinating. It would have been interesting having her talk to some of the children."

"But then father would say that the time-space continuum could be affected" said Athena as she stopped pressing buttons, "I have done many things Ganos, one of them was hurting my father very deeply… I do not believe that he will ever forgive me."

"Speak to him when you return to Earth" said Ganos as she looked at the screen again, "looks like they have cleared a way to the surface of the planet on the other side."

"It is time" said Athena sighed as she looked behind her and nodded her head while the others just smiled nervously. Athena then lifted the Jumper off the ground and down into the Gateroom. Facing the control room, she saw Moros who was behind a console talking to Janus. She just looked at her father, willing him to turn towards her.

Sensing that someone was looking at him, Moros turned away from Janus and looked at the Gateship that was still floating in the Gateroom. Walking to the railing at the top of the Control room, Moros looked at the woman who was seated on the pilot seat and gave Athena a small smile and a nod. He saw Athena return his smile before she turned the ship around, and flew it through the Stargate into a new future for their people.

**Somewhere near modern day Nairobi, Kenya, 10,000 years ago; about 8000 B.C.**

It had been six months since the exodus from Atlantis, the city that had to be sunk under the sea on another planet. After the Lanteans had left through the Stargate, they were presented with a huge shock. Even with basic settlements set up, many Lanteans found that many of the areas they were located in were harsh; some very cold nights, and then extremely hot days, there were some areas that had seemed to have come out of an ice age, other areas existed where there were already numerous human settlements. So some Lanteans headed towards those settlements, while others spread out to many different lands where they encountered other primitive civilizations where they tried to put some of what they had known into use. Others had taken the drastic route of returning to the Stargate and going to other worlds where they could start a new life.

Athena was one of those that occupied a settlement near a river in a large area of grassland. She had talked to Moros, who had come through the Stargate a few days after her, and the both of them slowly did their best to close whatever rift existed between them. She had apologized profusely to Moros for what she had said all those years ago, and that she wouldn't blame him if he still hated her.

"Athena" said Moros as he sat down in the metallic box-like structure that was interconnected with other structures that made up the camp, "I never hated you, you are my daughter."

"I hurt you father" said Athena softly, "and it was… I said it without thinking, I…."

"Athena" said Moros, "I should have come to you, I was grieving in my own way by focusing on Atlantis and her protection. I was focusing on your protection."

"What will you do now, father?" asked Athena as she gave him a cup of filtrated river water, "will you stay here?"

"A few of us will be leaving for a large island in the Northern hemisphere" said Moros as he took a sip, "there we will live the rest of our lives in solitude, and contemplation."

"Ascension?" asked Athena.

"Yes" said Moros, "will you not come with me?"

"This is a new world father" said Athena, "I wish to explore, and continue my work in the nearby underground outpost."

"Be cautious, Athena" said Moros, "the Council still exists; we will be watching Janus closely so that he does not create another time ship. I beg you not to go too far with your research."

"I do not believe there is a need for living weapons, father" said Athena.

"Do you know why I was the first to refuse your proposals?" asked Moros as he leaned forwards with his hands folded on the table.

"No, father" said Athena as she shook her head.

"Committing what you wanted to do" said Moros, "no matter how well intentioned does something to a person, it changes them. Your research could have wiped out all Wraith, but like it or not… they are still living beings. Killing them all would have sated your need for revenge, but it would have also left a dark hole in your heart. And that is not something that Hera, nor your mother, would ever want for you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes" said Athena softly as she looked at Moros' brown eyes with her own, "I… I still have the research with me, father. I brought my data crystals from Atlantis."

"I see" said Moros with a frown, "in that case, I trust you to act responsibly. This is a new age for our people, a chance to give something back to the primitive humans that exist on this planet. There are some who will be spreading the story of Atlantis, others who have signalled their intent to help the native population. There are villages nearby, am I correct?"

"Yes" said Athena, "minutes away by the Gateship, and an hour away by foot. This camp has been set in the middle of those villages."

"Have you encountered the native population?" asked Moros.

"No" said Athena, "I have taken the Gateship and scouted the villages while cloaked. Each village has maybe thirty to forty men, women and children living in want seemed to be animal skinned abodes."

"Perhaps you should live among them?" said Moros, "that is what Hera would have done."

"This would be her dream" laughed Athena, "meeting new cultures, getting to know their language… getting to know the people."

"Your mother's dream as well" said Moros with a smile as he stood up slowly, "I should take my leave, Melia and Ganos will be taking me to that island. The underground outpost has a molecular assembler, so you would be able to create any material you require. Do you have your weapons for self defence?"

"Yes, father" said Athena as she nodded her head, before she walked to a small case. Opening the case, she took out a hand weapon, the same weapon that she used to kill the Wraith in the cloning facility ten years ago, "I have also connected this camp to the sensors in the outpost. The Potentia I brought with me can power the shield emitters that have been set around the camp."

"I have seen some creatures" said Moros, "when Melia was flying the Gateship, I noticed some large creatures with wide tusks, others with long necks and there were some that had strips on the body."

"Yes" said Athena, "this planet has more wildlife then I have ever seen on Lantea. This area also has some carnivorous creatures. I noticed a group attacking one of those stripped creatures you had mentioned."

"Again, be cautious" said Moros as they felt a gust of wind coming through the open door, "that must be Melia and Ganos."

"Be well, father" said Athena as she hugged Moros before walking him to the door, "come visit me."

"You have a Gateship as well, Athena" said Moros, "visit me. Explore this planet, this is our home now."

"I will see you again, father" said Athena as he waved at the older man as he entered the ship. It then slowly took off and Athena watched it fly into the sky before it activated it's cloak.

In the intervening months, several of the Lanteans from the camp had left as they were unable to take the extremes in weather. Eventually, it was only Athena who remained in the camp. Left with only three interconnected structures, she reduced the power requirements for the shield by bringing the emitters closer to her structures instead of it covering the entire camp as it used to.

She used the Gateship to travel to the outpost where she would conduct her research. Luckily, the power source was still active and all the devices activated once the outpost sensed that someone had arrived. While she conducted her research during the day, she would start exploring when the sun wasn't so high up in the sky. She would follow the winding meanders of the river she was situated close to and study the villages while cloaked. Following that, she would head back to her camp and have her evening meal.

She had used the molecular assembler in the outpost to create utensils that she would use to eat the food she caught. As she sat in front of a fire outside her home, she was sitting on the ground as a cool breeze travelled through her hair. She was holding a branch from one of the trees nearby which she had sharpened to a point, and on the end of that sharp branch were three fish that she had caught just hours earlier.

She recalled how she had spied on the native people catching those fish from the river. Athena knew that she had to do everything she could to preserve her rations, and that survival meant that she and the others had to learn how to gather their own food. So, before the others had left, a small party took a Gateship and looked on the natives sharpened branches into spears, and then threw then into the water to catch the fish.

Now, with the others gone, Athena smiled to herself as she brought the fish out of the fire and bit into one of them.

'I have them all to myself' smiled Athena as she chewed the flaky food.

Once she was done, she just lay on the ground with the fire still burning and looked up at the thousands of stars in the night sky.

'Hera, Mother' thought Athena to herself, 'I hope you are doing well, I…. I miss you. Please watch over father, he needs the both of you.'

This was a ritual to her, something that Athena would do every night without any incident. However, there was one night where everything changed… and Athena discovered that there were worse things out there than strange tusked animals and large carnivores.

It was about a month after Athena had last seen Moros, two months since the last Lantean had left the camp, leaving Athena all alone. She was lying on the ground with her eyes closed when she sensed something in the air. Sitting straight up, she thought she heard a sound that was being carried in the night breeze.

"Hello?" shouted Athena as she slowly stood up and took a few steps forward. Other than the fire lighting her immediate area brightly, the rest of the surrounding area was only lit by the light of the full moon. Because of that, she could see shadows everywhere. Frowning to herself, she knew how much the Wraith tricked human beings… especially with their mental abilities…. Forcing their prey to see shadows where there were none. But this was different, for one thing the Wraith were in Pegasus. There was no way for them to come to Earth. Scanning the area with her eyes, she thought she saw a shadow running in the tall grass to her left. When nothing moved, she shook her head and turned around when she heard a bloodcurdling scream. Turning around again, she looked at the direction the scream came from. Narrowing her eyes, she could barely make out a girl who was running through the grass. Athena saw that the person was looking behind at three people who were chasing her.

Even in the darkness, Athena could see the fear in the eyes of the girl. With no other choice, the redhead grabbed a thick branch from the fire and waved it around… hoping that the girl would see it.

"Hello!" shouted Athena as she waved the flaming branch, "over here."

It was then that the girl changed direction and ran straight towards Athena, as did the three people that were chasing her.

"Come" said Athena as she grabbed a hold of the girl's hand and pushed her behind her while Athena held out the burning branch as the three people came closer slowly. Athena noticed that they avoided the heat from the fire, as well as the fire from the branch. And then she heard one of the three people in front of her step into the light as the redhead looked on in shock.

"What are you?" asked Athena as she looked at the face of what looked like a man, a man with ridges on his head and nose, yellow eyes, fangs in the mouth. And then the man started to growl at Athena, "what do you want with the girl, creature?"

Athena could only slowly back away with the girl directly behind her as the three men-like creatures slowly surrounded her and the girl. Then she made a mistake, the more she stepped back the further away from the heat and the fire they went. Soon, Athena noticed that the creatures had started coming closer. With no other choice, Athena quickly dropped the branch with the fire having been smothered out once it hit the ground and then she picked up the girl while running as fast as she could. Then just as she reached the threshold to her home, the felt a hand grab her long red hair. She threw the girl into the house while she was pulled hard backwards and she fell onto the ground.

Groaning in pain from the hard landing onto the ground, Athena saw the dark-shinned girl in her lighted home looking at her with terror in her eyes. Athena then saw the third creature walk towards the open doorway but bounced off an invisible barrier.

'It could not be' thought Athena to herself as she looked inside her home at the instruments that were directly behind the terrified girl, 'I did not activate the shield."

Athena then saw the creature try again but he bounced off the invisible barrier. He then looked at Athena as he smiled before he turned back around and punched the metal walls. She saw the structure shake and knew that it would only be a matter of moments before the entire home fell on the girl inside. The redhead could see that the girl was terrified, she knew that if the girl ran out now.. both herself and the girl would be dead.

'My weapon is inside the home' thought Athena when she widened her eyes when she made a realization, and turned her head to look at an empty part of the camp, 'the Gateship, it's cloaked…. I have another weapon inside.'

Turning back, Athena saw the other two creatures snarl at her and expose their fangs as the third one punched the metal walls of the home harder until the redhead could see deep dents on the surface. She saw the girl inside put the palms of her hands over her ears as she rocked back and forth while looking at Athena with those same terrified eyes.

Quickly getting up and then running towards the ship, Athena heard the screams of anguish from the girl inside the home as the sounds of the walls being punch got louder and louder.

'I am not leaving you alone, little one' thought Athena to herself as she looked behind her and saw the two creatures coming at her at great speed. Frowning, she ran faster towards the space she knew the Gateship was parked when she felt a body crash into her. Falling face front onto the ground, she felt herself being flipped over as one of creatures then straddled her while the other one was waiting on one side. It was as if the one on top of her was the alpha male and the other one was waiting for its master to do what it needed to do. Athena then felt her head pulled to one side as she watched in absolute horror as the creature bore its fangs and then in a swift motion, leaned down towards her neck. Her eyes opened wide in surprise, and pain, when the creature's fangs tore through her skin and started to feed on her blood.

Feeling herself getting weaker, she reached for anything close to her. A second later, she wrapped her hand around a small rock which she then swiftly used to hit the creature on the side of its head. As it released its mouth from her neck and grabbed the side of its head, Athena kicked out at it and pushed it away. It was then that the other one seemed to laugh at the other before making its move. Athena quickly got up and ran and, as soon as she reached the ship, she pressed the invisible button and the ramp opened just as the other creature grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. Struggling to get out of the creatures grip, she felt it bite her on the other side of her neck. Slowly she felt her vision blurring, and in a last desperate act… she screamed out loud before stepping hard on the creature's bare foot.

Then with a yelp, the creature let her go and she jumped into the now lit ship. As Athena lay on the floor of the ship, she held the palms of her hands over the bite marks and was relieved when the bleeding stopped. Slowly standing up, she saw the two creatures approach the opening of the ship but get bounced back by an invisible barrier. With no time to be impressed, Athena opened a compartment on the ship and took out a weapon with her blood stained hand. Increasing the setting to its maximum level, she aimed the weapon at one of the creatures and fired three times. The hot, searing plasma bursts hit the creature before it started to burn and then turn into dust in front of her eyes. The other creature looked at her in surprise, and had started to run away when she fired three more shots at the creature and the same thing happened.

Once the two of them were destroyed, Athena sat on one of the seats and panted heavily. It was then she heard the scream of the girl from earlier. Still dazed, she ran as fast as she could while carrying the weapon. A few seconds later, she reached her home as the entire side wall was now dented inwards but the home still hadn't collapsed. The girl from inside looked at the bleeding Athena as she raised the weapon and fired one shot to the creatures back. Turning around while screaming in pain, the creature snarled at Athena and rushed her. Athena then fired two more shots that turned the creature into dust just before reaching the redhead. Putting her hand down, she walked over the pile of dust while making sure that the neck punctures were not bleeding anymore. Walking into the home, she walked behind the girl who looked up at Athena in surprise and activated the dome shield that covered her home.

Panting after watching the silver shimmer form from the emitters that were buried beneath the ground, Athena sat down on a seat and wiped the sweat off her forehead and face. It was cold outside, but the adrenaline rushing through her body made it seem hot. She knew that she had lost a lot of blood as her vision was getting blurry, but she still took a good look at the frightened girl who had gotten up and was now standing in one corner of the room, looking at her in fear.

"It is alright, little one. You are safe" said Athena as she raised her hands, "I am not here to harm you… I…. am…"

Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, Athena felt her body relax before she collapsed onto the floor.

The girl, still in shock from what she had just seen, walked towards the open door and looked out into the moonlit surroundings. She knew that there were more of them out there, more of those creatures… they had been raiding her village for the past few days, and it was just blind luck that she had found the red haired woman. She then looked back at the unconscious Athena and then the object in her hand. She had seen with her own eyes that the object had fired a red light… no, three red lights that destroyed what had been chasing her. Then she saw the woman press something and a silver shimmer rose from the ground to surround them. Leaving the home, the girl walked a few steps forward before looking back through the door at the red haired woman again.

' _She saved me'_ thought the girl to herself before she looked back out at the area in front of her _, 'but if I do not return to the village.. grandmother will be worried. She will believe that I am killed….. and if I make it back alive, she will scold me for leaving when it was dark, despite all her warning."_

Unsure of what to do, the girl made a decision and ran towards the open. It was a few steps later that she passed through a shimmer. Surprised, she turned around and reached out with her hand until it hit a hard surface. Stepping back in shock and surprise, the girl stepped forward again and pressed her palm against the shield as it shimmered in the moonlight. Smiling at the woman who was laying on the floor in the home, the girl then turned around and ran as fast as she could towards her village. She had to tell her grandmother about the sorceress that had saved her life, and beaten back the creatures of the night with mystical light.

**Athena's Home, the next day, 1000 hours.**

As the sunlight drifted into Athena's home, the warmth hit her cheeks as the redhead groaned and slowly flipped herself onto her back. Bringing one hand to cover her eyes from the light, Athena used her other hand and tried to reach for something that could shut the open door, but found nothing. With no other choice, Athena slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Little girl?" said Athena softly when she heard that her home was absolutely quiet, "little girl?"

Athena took her arm off her face and stood up slowly. Once she was up, she grabbed the side of the table when she felt her legs were about to give way, and looked around.

"The girl must have left late at night" said Athena to herself, "stupid.. stupid girl. There could have been more of those creatures. You should have stayed."

Athena shook her head as she turned around and grabbed a seatback for balance while she shut down the shield. She watched as the silver shimmer went down and she slowly walked towards the doorway.

"I have so many questions" said Athena to herself, "but first… I am famished."

Not feeling well enough to cook anything, Athena opened up one of her rations and ate everything in record time. She then went to a medical kit and injected some medication into a vein in her arm. Feeling much better, she then grabbed a tanned shirt and trousers which she took with her to the nearby river. Once there, she took off the current clothes she was wearing which had already been blood stained, she waded into the cool river and closed her eyes… and simply sank under the surface. Enjoying her bath, Athena later walked out and put on the fresh set of clothes she had brought with her. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched as she put on her trousers. The feeling was so strong that she turned her head just as she put on her shirt and scanned the area with her eyes, but she found nothing.

Frowning at herself, Athena headed back to the interconnected structure where she placed her bloodied clothes into a disposal unit which she would take to the outpost to be incinerated. In the meantime, she headed out her door and crouched down with three small containers in her hand. Looking at the small pile of dust, she placed some of the dust into a container and then labelled it. She did the same thing for the other two piles of dust near the cloaked Gateship which had also been inside the shield. After she made sure all of the containers were secured, Athena walked into the Jumper and sat on the pilot's seat. Once the console activated, she mentally activated the communications system's subspace frequency that the returned Lanteans were using for that all their Gateships.

"This is Athena to all Lanteans" said Athena, "I have recently encountered creatures that look like humans, but act like animals. I am alright, but I have been bitten by these creatures. I have taken the necessary medication to stave off any infection but this message is a warning. Beware of these creatures, if any Lantean encounters them.. they are to be shot on sight. Use your weapons on their highest settings, three shots should be enough to turn them to dust… literal dust. I can only surmise that they cannot take extreme heat. I will examine the contents of the dist and file a report as soon as I have recovered. Athena out."

Once Athena had let go of the controls, the holographic HUD vanished and she leaned back on her seat as she looked out the window. It was then that she heard a loud gasp from behind her. Turning around on the pilot seat while reaching for her weapon that she kept on her hip, Athena saw the same girl from yesterday as she peeked inside the ship while standing on the ramp. Smiling at the girl, Athena slowly took her hand off the weapon and motioned for the girl to come into the vessel.

"Can you understand me?" asked Athena as she stood up and walked towards the girl when the redhead saw that she was hesitant in coming in.

Athena smiled as she crouched while the girl tilted her head to one side. She then reached out with her hand and touched the dried puncture wounds on Athena's neck.

"My people can heal fast" said Athena as the girl touched the other side of her neck, "we have an advanced biology… but I still had to take some medication. You can't understand a word I am saying, can you?"

Athena then looked on as the girl traced her fingers over the redhead's face and then her arms, and the palms of her hands. While the girl looked closely at Athena, the redhead got a good look at the little girls. The redhead thought that she was probably about ten years of age with dry black hair, brown eyes and she was wearing some kind of tanned cloth that covered her body. Athena noticed that she was barefooted and that her hands were covered in dried mud. She then saw some injuries on her shoulders that had already been healed over, as well as her arms.

" _Are you a sorceress?"_ asked the girl as she titled her head to look into Athena's eyes _, "do you practise the mystics? I told my Grandmother about you, and so she notified the mystic priests this morning on what had happened. I do not like them, they look at me as if they wish me harm. Do you wish me harm?"_

"My dear girl" said Athena with a frown, "I have absolutely no idea about what you just said. Let us start with introductions."

The girl then simply just stared at Athena confused.

"Athena" said the redhead pointing at herself, and then she pointed at the girl, "you?"

" _You"_ said the girl as she pointed at herself while she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Athena smiled.

"Athena" she said again pointing at herself, she then pointed at the girl as her eyes opened wide.

" _Athena"_ said the girl as she pointed at the redhead.

The girl then gave a wide smile when Athena nodded her head, before the redhead pointed at the girl again.

" _Sineya" said_ the girl as she pointed at herself _, "Sineya."_

"Sineya" said Athena, "nice to meet you. Let us get to know each other."

TBC.

 


	108. The Story of Athena (Part 3)

**Athena's Home, 1030 hours.**

Athena had reached out her hand and waited for the girl known as Sineya to place her hand into hers. Once she did, Athena held on to the little girl gently and walked down the ramp. She then turned around and pressed the same button to retract the ramp back up. As they walked backwards, Sineya held on tight to Athena's left hand as she saw the ship simply vanish into thin air.

" _Sorcery"_ said Sineya as she looked up at Athena with eyes full of fear. She had already started thinking about what her grandmother had told her, that if this person was a sorceress.. then she could be very evil. And having just seen a structure disappear into thin air made the native girl think that maybe her grandmother was right.

Sensing the girl's fear, Athena looked down before she crouched down to Sineya's eye level.

"Do not be concerned" said Athena as she pointed at the invisible ship, and then looked back and shook her hands and head, "it is completely safe. I keep it hidden from prying eyes so that the technology within cannot be abused."

Athena slowly felt the girl releasing her hold on her hand as she stepped back with fear still in her eyes. It was then the redhead realized that the girl could be thinking that the Gateship using its cloak could be seen as an unnatural act, especially to those unfamiliar with advanced technology.

"You must have been frightened after I shot those creatures as well" said Athena as she looked at the girl who was slowly inching away, "I wish Hera were here, she is much better at this than I."

Athena then slowly stood back up and placed her hand on her abdomen, and then her other hand to her mouth.

"Are you hungry?" asked Athena as she tried to describe what she was asking by using some form of sign language.

Sineya realized from the hand movements the woman was making that she wanted to know if Sineya had either eaten anything, or if she was hungry. Unsure of what to say, or do, especially since her grandmother said that any food offered to her by this stranger would most likely be poisoned.

" _She will then use your body to conduct her evil spells"_ Sineya recalled her grandmother saying, _"do not approach her, perhaps she was the one who let loose those blood demons on you so that she could gain your trust. Maybe she is the one responsible for them trying to attack our village."_

" _But Grandmother"_ Sineya had said _, "she saved me, she had used a form of red light that turned the demon into dust. She then raised a silver barrier that allowed me to exit, but prevented me walking back through it."_

" _That is only through sorcery she is able to accomplish those feats"_ said the Grandmother _, "I shall send word to the noble priests, they will speak to this sorceress and order her to leave this land."_

" _Grandmother"_ said Sineya _, "I fear her…. but I also saw great kindness in her for what she did to me. I owe her for saving my life. Is that not the way of our people?"_

" _Sineya"_ said the Grandmother as she stood up and walked to Sineya _, "I am concerned about your safety. This sorceress would seem to be able to control the natural world, which would be very dangerous for you. You have a destiny Sineya… the priests have said so. You must be kept safe."_

" _I do not like those priests"_ said Sineya _, "they look at me as if they wish to harm me, they keep on saying that I have a destiny… but it is something I do not want. I do not want to be forced to…"_

" _My dear Sineya"_ said the Grandmother _, "the priests have known about your destiny ever since you were born. I am sorry but there is no way to escape from it."_

As she thought about the conversation she had with her grandmother, she was confused. Was she right that the woman in front of her was a sorceress? She had seen that structure vanish right before her eyes, and she had seen the woman talk to a strange terminal that floated in the air before that too simply vanished. Yes, she had reasons to fear her… but then Sineya remembered that this woman had saved her life as well. There was no indication that she had sent those demons after her, but then again… there was nothing to confirm that she hadn't. She had to take a leap of faith.

Seeing that Sineya was unsure about what to do, Athena asked her to wait by pointing at the ground and then ran as fast as she could back into her home. Opening a case, she took out a bar she had made using some nuts and berries she had discovered weeks ago. She bound the food together with a sweet syrup substance she made using the molecular assembler in the outpost. Grabbing a bar, she quickly ran back out to the girl who was looking back at her as she walked back. Sitting down in front of Sineya, she broke off a piece and bit into it. When Athena saw Sineya smiling, she broke off another piece and gave it to the girl who bit into in nervously.

"I think this is how my sister would have started contact with new tribes" said Athena as Sineya sat in front of her and took another small bite, and then smiled, "you would have liked her, little one."

Athena then pointed to Sineya, and made a motion with her fingers of someone walking… and then made a shape of a basic home using her hands. She smiled when she saw Sineya's eyes brightened up when she turned around and pointed to some hills in the distance.

"So your village is beyond those hills" said Athena as she looked at Sineya who turned back to face the redhead. Sineya then pointed at Athena, and then nodded at her home with a questionable look.

"No" said Athena as she looked around her surroundings, and then quickly got up and ran towards a thick branch that was lying on the ground. Grabbing the branch, she sat back down in front of Sineya and drew the point of origin for Atlantis.

Sineya then pointed at the symbol and looked at Athena confused.

"My home" said Athena, "Atlantis."

" _Atlantis?"_ said Sineya as she looked at Athena.

"Yes" said Athena as she pointed up to the sky, "beyond the stars of this galaxy."

Sineya then looked up into the brightly lit sky, and then at Athena with confusion etched onto her face. She was wondering why the red haired woman in front of her was saying that she was from the sky.

"Yes, I…." said Athena as she stopped and looked behind Sineya. Standing up, she walked a few steps forwards and noticed a convey of people in colourful garb heading towards her home. Suddenly, she heard Sineya gasp and hold on tightly to her hand.

" _It is them"_ said Sineya as she shook Athena's hand and pointed to the people who were walking closer and closer, _"the priests have come."_

Suddenly, there was a beep from Athena's home. Making sure that the people were still some distance away, she walked into the home with Sineya. Motioning to the young girl to sit down on a chair, Athena walked into another room that was connected by a hallway where the beeping sound was coining from. Activating the screen on the device that she had attached to the sensors in the outpost, she was able to tell exactly who was coming towards her home. All she could do now was frown as she walked back through the hallway back into the room where Sineya was sitting on the chair in fear.

"Do not be afraid, Sineya" said Athena calmly, "I will be outside to greet our guests."

As Athena turned around, she felt her hand being tightly gripped by Sineya who was shaking her head. The redhead saw her look out the door at the people who were almost at the entrance, and then at Athena before shaking her head again.

"It is alright" said Athena as she gave Sineya a smile, "you will be alright, if you wish… you may come with me. They will not harm you, I promise."

Sineya felt Athena gently pulling at her. Shaking her head, she then saw the redhead crouch down and gently caress her cheek… just the way her mother used to all those years ago. She then looked into the eyes of Athena's eyes and just had a feeling that the women in front of her meant no harm to her. That if the people coming tried to do anything, Athena would protect her. So, slowly she got off her seat and walked out the door with Athena.

Once they reached the outside, Sineya stepped back slightly and stood behind Athena's leg as her head peeked out. Athena had her arms folded on her chest as she looked at the colourfully dressed people who stopped a few steps away from Athena and Sineya.

" _Greetings, Sineya"_ said a man in purple, who had on a red headdress as he smiled at Sineya who shrunk back behind Athena. He then looked at Athena and bowed his head down slightly _, "greetings stranger, I am known as Zan. I have come at the request of the…."_

"Let us get the introductions of the way. I am Athena Ren of Atlantis, and I know you recognize my language" said Athena as she glowered at Zan and the others behind him, "and I know exactly who you people are."

Athena saw the three men and two women looking at each other as they spoke in whispers. She then saw Zan nodding his head before turning back to face Athena.

"Yes, as I said earlier my name is Zan" he said as Sineya looked on in surprise at how well the man spoke Athena's language, "our people had not realized the Alterra had returned."

"And my people never realized that the mystic factions of the Furlings still remained on Earth" said Athena as she continued to glare at Zan and the others before she spoke again with sarcasm dripping with every word she spoke, "tricked any other race in opening gateways to unsavoury dimensions for your own power?"

"That incident occurred millions of years ago" said another man standing next to Zan, "and if I have read our historical texts correctly, your people had as much to do with it… if not more."

"Yes" said Athena, "I have read our historical texts as well, and yes we have many things to answer for… but we would never have opened that gateway if we had known that all your people wanted was a new power source. A new way to practise your mystics. I do not know what happened in the intervening years after Atlantis left this world, but I think I faced an example last night."

"Yes" said Zan as he looked at Sineya, "the girl informed her grandmother of that event, and she informed us. She had said that a red haired sorceress was nearby."

"There is no sorcery" said Athena, "just technology, or has the mystic sect of the Furlings forgotten that they have similar levels of technology as us."

"We do not answer to the Central Authority" said Zan, "they have wiped their hands of us long ago, however it has been us who have beaten back the spread of these creatures… the protection of this world millennia after your people left, have fallen to us… our blood has been spilt more than you will ever know."

"All due to your own trickery" said Athena, "fitting that you should be the ones to clean up your mess."

"Why you…" said a woman as she stepped forward.

"You used the technology of my people to open the gateway" said Athena as she glared at the woman, "and then used your mystics to keep it open… you had permanently bonded the gateway to the Earth. I read the studies that were done at that time… the records still exist in Atlantis, and every Lantean knows the danger enough to not try it again. The only way to shut that gateway down now, would be to use the Earth itself to block it."

"You have no right to…" said another man as Athena turned around and gently pushed Sineya back into the home.

"Leave this place" said Athena as she glanced backwards, "I will bring Sineya home."

"Sineya has a destiny" said Zan, "her fate had been sealed the moment she was born."

"There is no such thing as destiny" said Athena as she turned around and walked towards the five of the Furlings, "no destiny.. no fate. I remember the stories that were told about your sect. Extreme devotion to rituals, to destiny, to fate and to prophesy. As if everything is set to a fine marked string, life is never like that."

"Like your people's devotion to free will?" asked Zan, "what has that gotten you? How do you know that returning to this world was not already pre-planned?"

"Because if we start believe everything is destiny, or fate, or prophesy" said Athena, "then we cease even trying to live; we expect everything to work just as it is written in prophesy… you take free will out of the equation."

"You cannot stand between destiny" said Zan, "it will happen, whether you want to or not, it will happen. There is a prophesy by the Powers…."

"Powers?" said Athena.

"The Powers that Be" said Zan, "beings that would guide the chosen champions of this world and…."

"Of course" said Athena sarcastically, "that's where you are mistaken, the Ascended cannot interfere in this plane of existence."

"It is said that they moved into another dimension" smiled Zan, "away from your Ascended beings, the same ones who believe in free will so ardently, that they would never interfere even if the planet were to burn."

"Perhaps it was for the best" said Athena as she thought about what she wanted to do to her genetically engineered clones if she had been allowed to continue, "whatever happens, will happen…. It is no one's right to change that. It took me some time to realize that."

She then looked at Zan and the others and frowned at them.

"Perhaps these Powers of yours inhabit a different dimension" said Athena, "away from the eyes of the ascended, but that does not mean that they are right. It does not mean that prophesy has to be followed."

"That is blasphemy" said the man standing to the right of Zan, "and…"

"Their prophecy is true" said Zan as he put his hand up to silence the man, "as I was saying, a great warrior will be born … and she will be the one who will be given the will, and the strength to defeat the monsters that lie in the darkness… she will be the one who will prevent the spread of evil in this world."

"And you believe this girl of prophesy is Sineya?" said Athena as she looked at Zan, and then the others.

"We know she is" replied Zan, "she was born under a special star that fell from the heavens, she is the one. She will save this world."

"Even if that is true, that will be her choice" said Athena, "she will make that choice, not me, not you… not her grandmother. Only Sineya will decide Sineya's fate as you so like to put it."

"You have seen the creatures have you not?" asked the second woman, "they are known as vampires. They feed on the blood of men, women and children killing them, or turning them into one of their own. And they are not the only horrors that lay in the darkness… there are so many monstrosities in this world that it is impossible to count. Demons, vampires, monsters, and some that are older than us…. They came through the doorway soon after your people left this world, they have occupied this planet for millennia. They made it their kingdom. When humans evolved, our people returned and we taught the natives advanced mystics and with our help drove many back… and killed even more. But despite all of that, many still remain.. and they have infected many of the natives. Beings like those vampires are only half breeds, some of the pure bloods still exist. We need Sineya… she's the only one who can beat them back… she's the only one who can fight."

"Then you and your people fight them" said Athena as she pointed at the five of them, "if my people can fight a race that feeds on life forces of humans, leaving them into dried out husks; then you can fight these creatures as well."

"We have" said Zan, "and we have lost many. The split with the Central Authority has left us with very few pure mystics. The others have gone out to the stars, they want nothing to do with us."

"Too bad" said Athena.

"Athena" said Zan as he stepped forward while Sineya hugged Athena's waist tightly, "these creatures have murdered fathers, mothers, husbands, wives, sons, daughters, brothers, sisters and so many others. We have done everything to stop them.. you have to understand. Sineya is the one… give her to us so that we may help her embrace her destiny."

Athena looked down at the ten year old girl who was holding on tightly to the redhead's waist.

"No" said Athena as she looked up at Zan.

"Have you lost anyone close to you in the fight with these beings from your home?" asked one of the two women.

"Does it matter?" asked Athena.

"Please" said the women again, "have you lost anyone? Have you lost family?"

"My sister" said Athena, "her life was taken in front of my eyes."

"I am sorry" said the woman as she stepped forward, "five days ago, we were at another village the day after it was attacked by demons. In a village of seventy people, only two survived… two young boys. They told us that the demons murdered everyone, and the only reason they survived was because their older sister hid them in an underground chamber in their home. The two boys peeked through the opening on the floor as they witnessed their father, mother and then their sister ripped apart and eaten by these demons."

"If Sineya does not come with us" said the other woman, "then things like this would happen again, there are very few of us left.. and not many among the natives who can perform mystics. We need Sineya to balance the scales. The Powers demand it."

"If they so demand it" said Athena, "let them do it themselves. I'd like to see your Powers openly demand things of lower beings."

"There are areas where they can manifest" said a woman.

"Yes" said Athena as she turned around with a hand on Sineya's back, "I would suspect they could, as I suspect any of the Ascended could as well. Areas where they can act unseen by each other, but I have no intention of meeting any of these Powers. I intend to live my life, and then die in peace. I intend to be with my sister, and my mother. Now please leave."

"You are making a mistake" said another man.

"Sineya" said Athena as she crouched down, placed a hand on her shoulder and pointed a finger at her, "would you like to go with these people?"

Athena pointed at the Furlings, and then at herself. She was hoping against hope that Sineya would understand what she was trying to say. She could have asked the Furlings to translate for her… but she had no clue if they would translate accurately.

" _Sineya"_ said Zan _, "this woman does not know the way of this world. Her people left this planet to ruin millennia ago, and we have been fixing their mistakes ever since. It is because of her that your parents are dead, it is because of her people that these creatures have come to this land. Come with us, embrace your destiny. We will train you, watch over you. Your grandmother has already given her blessing, do you not want to make her proud?"_

" _I can see from your eyes that you wish me harm, and that you lie"_ said Sineya as she held on to Athena much tighter, _"this woman has frightened me with her abilities, but then I do not see the intent to harm me as I see in you. I wish to stay."_

" _Sineya!"_ said another man _, "you will come with us….."_

"Lower your voice" said Athena as she stood protectively in front of Sineya, "I do not know what you told the child, but she obviously does not have any intention of leaving with you. Now please leave, I will not ask again."

"Athena" said one of the women, "please understand, there are not many of us left in this world. If Sineya refuses to come with us, then this world will be overrun with those creatures. Will you not give us some weapons with which to fight? It may not be Sineya, but anything… any weapon will do."

Sighing Athena rubbed her temples as she looked at the group in front of her.

"Before we evacuated Atlantis" said Athena with a frown as she shook her head and put her hands on her hips, "I had a proposal to create genetically engineered living weapons that would be able to defeat the Wraith with a ninety nine percent kill rate. But it was rejected due to it being considered an act of genocide, especially since any Lantean with the correct code could remotely wipe them out from anywhere in Pegasus thanks to a genetically implanted self destruct code."

"Living weapons?" asked Zan as he took a few steps forward, his face showing his sudden interest, "what do you mean?"

"Men and women who have had their abilities enhanced to super-human levels" said Athena, "and genetic memory that contains various armed, and unarmed combat; as well as accelerated healing."

Athena saw that the group looked at each other excitedly and whispered to each other. After Zan nodded his head, he turned back towards Athena.

"And you will give us these weapons?" asked Zan.

"Yes, but without the self destruct command in their genetic code" said Athena, "they will be able to live their lives should they defeat these creatures. They will have what I originally did not want them to have; free will."

"And payment?" asked Zan.

"Your people will leave Sineya alone" said Athena as she looked down at the girl, "do we have an agreement?"

"We will require many of your weapons" said Zan as he turned around to consult with the people with him.

In the meantime, Athena crouched down and smiled at Sineya.

"You… teach…?" asked Athena as she pointed at Sineya, then made movements with her hands as if one was talking to the other, and then pointed at herself. Athena was hopeful that the girl would understand what she was trying to convey. The redhead then smiled when Sineya nodded her head smiling.

"Athena" said Zan as he turned around.

Athena smiled at Sineya before she stood up and turned towards the man who had the end of his staff resting on the ground.

"We would require many of these weapons" said Zan, "there are numerous creatures all around the planet. I believe that thirty thousand would suffice. That should be enough to get rid of these undead creatures, and hellspawns."

"Thirty thousand" whistled Athena, "that would take at most five years."

"Five years?" asked Zan, "that would be too long and…"

"I have to build the cloning tanks in the outposts in this continent" said Athena, "as well as in the two outposts in the large continent in the Western hemisphere of this planet, including the one near the location the first gateway is located. That would take me at least two years to set up, and once that is done you would have seven thousand five hundred fully matured clones every three months."

"Very well" said Zan, "we expect delivery of those weapons as they are completed."

"All I need is a location" said Athena, "I will beam them there, then it would be up to you to convince them to help you."

"But…" said a woman.

"They will have free will" said Athena, "that has already been agreed upon. The ultimate decision to help you will be theirs."

"No matter" said Zan nodding his head, "we will convince them successfully."

"Very well" said Athena as she turned around and gently pushed Sineya into the home, before taking a backwards glance, "now if you do not mind."

"We will take our leave" said Zan as he bowed his head slightly before Athena closed the door to her home. Zan then gave a wide smile and turned, before he started to walked towards Sineya's village.

"Zan" said the man who was walking next to him. He looked at the older man confused as to why he was smiling, "we were unsuccessful, the prophesy needs to be fulfilled… how can you be so happy?"

"The Powers have given us a fool" said Zan once he was out of earshot, "Athena and her weapons are perfect."

"I know what you intend to do" said the woman as she nodded her head, "use the powers of the weapons, and strengthen the demon to unimaginable levels."

"Yes" said Zan as the other two men realized what their leader was saying and nodded their heads as well in agreement, "the prophesy will be fulfilled. Sineya will still be the saviour of this world; she will fulfil her destiny… that same destiny that has already been decided for her. She will be the perfect weapon against the darkness."

**Sunnydale Outpost, five years later; 10,000 years ago**.

It had been five years since the mystic sect of the Furlings came to Athena's home. During that time, Sineya had been staying both in her village during the night with her grandmother and the other villagers, whereas in the day she would teach Athena the proper way to gather nuts, berries and other food that she either didn't know was close by, or whether it was edible or not. She even showed Athena the proper way to trap animals that existed in the nearby plains and taught her the language of her people. Sineya was impressed that the redhead was able to pick up the language quickly for a newcomer to this land. In return, Athena taught Sineya the Lantean language and helped the girl's village as much as she could, particularly in medicine and defence from various demons and monsters.

The native girl had told Athena her story, that her parents were killed by demons when they went to another village to trade goods and food; leaving her with her father's mother. She told Athena that ever since then; her grandmother had been the one looking after her. Then on her sixth birthday, the same people that Athena had met came to her village. They told her grandmother that Sineya was a very special girl, that the Powers had deemed her to be one of their great champions. Ever since that day, Sineya was groomed for her destiny by her grandmother under instructions from those priests. She was also never allowed to leave the village in the event that she would be taken by the various demons and vampires that roamed the plains. She admitted to Athena that she had left her village at night numerous times before that night when she met the redhead, that she had always been chased by demons… and that her grandmother would always scold her when she came back to the village where the men would kill he demons who were chasing Sineya before they could even enter the village.

There were times when the demons and vampires would attack Athena's home directly and when they did, they were met with the impregnable shield. As the shield stopped all outside attacks, Athena would shoot the vampires and the various demons that came after her and Sineya dead with her plasma weapon.

It was a few days after their initial meeting that Sineya found that she had nothing to fear from Athena. She had introduced Athena to her grandmother who despite all outward appearances, was extremely suspicious of the red haired woman. Sineya told Athena that her grandmother still suspected that Athena was a sorceress because of her red hair to which Athena tried to suppress her laughter. Eventually, Athena and Sineya's relationship became closer and closer. She cared for the young girl deeply, and protected her… making sure that the Furlings didn't change their minds and take her away in the middle of the night while she was staying with her grandmother.

Now, as the deadline for the final batch of clones loomed, Athena had been working into the afternoon, Athena was working was what would be later known as the Sunnydale Outpost on the final seven thousand and five hundred genetically engineered clones. Just before she was to input the final command to transporters to beam the clones from all four outposts that contained the cloning tanks, she discovered a problem with one thousand of the clones in the outpost she was currently in. Making a decision to send the final batch minus the one thousand clones… Athena pressed a button on the console as six thousand and five hundred of the clones were transported to the location that the Furlings had given her.

She then pressed another column on the console as the screen changed the view to the map of the Earth. Athena pressed another column as the view zoomed in to a section of the earth that was about five hours away from Sineya's village; it was a new area that was given to her by the Furling mystics. Sighing, Athena saw the large orange blip that indicated the clones were beamed safely to their destination.

"They reached the area safely" said Athena to herself as she pressed another column down and changed the view to a DNA sequence of the remaining clones that showed as defective. As she looked at the monitor, she felt a cold wind brush against her cheek. Turning around, she scanned her immediate area with her eyes and stepped away from the console.

"Hello?" asked Athena as she looked around and another gust of wind went by; brushing her cheek lightly, "Hera? Mother? Is it you?"

Athena was confused, she was sure that all other ways to enter the outpost had been disabled. The control console on the surface, as well as the consoles that control entry into the other outposts, required a specific gene that the Lanteans carried so there was no way for any Furling to enter. Shaking her head, Athena walked back to the console when she heard a voice behind her.

"Athena."

"Sineya?" said Athena as she looked around the large laboratory, "Sineya."

It was then Athena started to get a dull ache in her heart, so she rushed back to the console and lowered another column and watched as one at the far end of the console rose up. Pushing that column down, Athena changed the screen again to show the area where she had sent her clones earlier. Where there was a large blip, there was now nothing.

"This cannot be" said Athena to herself, "the clones have a marker in their bodies that last for a few hours after the cloning process. A by-product of the cloning process, I should be able to see them.. where are they?"

Zooming out from that one location, Athena scanned the entire planet but they were nowhere to be found. Pushing that to the back of her mind, Athena became increasingly worried about Sineya so she quickly secured her work before heading back to the adjoining room with the teleportation device that transported her to the surface. She then ran into the Gateship and flew all the way to Sineya's village expecting the worst. Just as the ship took off, Athena never saw the bright white pulsing light behind her; as the light slowly dimmed, it revealed a brown haired woman in a silver and cream coloured sleeveless dress who watched as the red-haired woman flew off into the distance before activating the ship's cloak.

"I am sorry, my sister" said Hera to herself as she looked off into the distance, "I am so sorry."

Hera then turned around and looked out towards the area of the gateway that her ancestors had created with the help of the Furlings.

'I sense it' thought Hera to herself, 'the darkness grows. I can sense it creeping out of the Earth, out of the gateway between multiple dimensions.'

She then looked back at the direction the Gateship had flown and gave a sad smile.

**Uncharted Region, five hours away from Sineya's village; 1500 hours.**

Sineya woke up with a start. She had been sleeping in her grandmother's home when she felt someone grabbing her off her bed. She recalled struggling as she was picked up with one strong arm, and then she felt another arm place a cloth over her mouth and nose. The last thing she remembered before her eyes closed was the fumes coming off the piece of cloth, and her grandmother standing at the doorway. Sineya's last conscious act was to reach out with her hand to her grandmother. She knew that the old woman had taken one step forward before she stopped and stepped back again, looking at the young girl with sadness in her eyes.

' _She still believes'_ thought Sineya to herself as her eyes closed and she lost conciousness.

Waking up on a hard surface, Sineya looked at her surroundings with concern etched on her face. She knew that she was in some kind of a chamber with what seemed to be three tunnels. She could see light coming from one of the tunnels and guessed that it would be the way out of this chamber. She could smell the dankness of her surroundings and could hear water dripping in the distance. Sineya then looked around again as the room was suddenly lit as torches that hung on the walls caught fire by themselves. Looking closely, Sineya could make out strange symbols in red that were painted on the walls of the chamber and then she heard footsteps. She slowly stood up but her hands felt heavy. Looking down at her hands, she panicked when she saw dull, metallic manacles on both of her wrists; and the manacles themselves were connected by a chain to the floor of the chamber.

Sineya tried to break the chain by pulling on it with her other arm, but she couldn't do anything.

" _That will not work, little one"_ said Zan as he walked into the chamber with two of his compatriots, _"the time for the prophesy to be fulfilled is almost upon us."_

" _No"_ said Sineya shaking her head _, "you promised… you promised Athena that nothing would happen to me."_

" _The prophesy will be fulfilled"_ said another man as the three of them walked towards Sineya, _"you are central to that prophesy. Athena's intervention was timely, she provided us with the tools we required to strengthen your power a thousand fold."_

" _No"_ said Sineya, _"I do not want anything to do with your prophesy… I make my own destiny."_

" _Be proud, child"_ said the third man _, "you will bring about order that this world has never seen… you will bring light into the world, you will use the darkness to your advantage, you will be the ultimate weapon for good."_

" _The prophesy of the Slayer that has been handed down to the pure mystics of the Furlings. The prophesy handed down to us by the Powers of the chosen champion"_ said Zan as he walked towards Sineya _, "you should thank Athena, without her intervention of the clones with their superior attributes… and especially their genetic memory of combat, we would have taken you away a long time ago."_

" _No"_ said a shocked Sineya as she took a step back _, "I wish to be free, I do not want this."_

" _What you want, is not what the world needs"_ said the second man _, "the world needs a saviour to protect it… and you will be that saviour. You will have the power of thousands, the power to defeat any demon.. any vampire. The power to protect the innocent."_

" _You will be alone"_ said Zan _, "because that is the way that you will fight the best… alone. Nothing to distract you, nothing to tie you down… you will be a force of nature unequal to anything on this Earth."_

" _Athena"_ said Sineya _, "my grandmother… what of them? I do not wish to leave them alone. Let me go, I must go to them… I love them.. let me go now!"_

" _Silence!"_ said another man as Zan put his hand up to silence him _._

" _Athena will join you shortly"_ said Zan _, "she will see what her weapons have wrought. A weapon created from other weapons. She will see firsthand the creation of a new warrior."_

Zan then nodded at the man to his right as he took out a small box from inside his robe. As the other two started to flank Sineya, the three of them started to chant in an unknown language. Sineya then felt a force push her down onto her knees and force her head up.

" _Please"_ said Sineya as she looked at the man kneel down in front of her _, "please do not do this."_

Sineya saw the man keep on chanting in that unknown language as he opened the top of the box, and put three fingers inside. Her eyes widened as be brought his fingers out covered in some sort of a white paste. Unable to move or run away, Sineya had tears fall down her face as the man kept on chanting while using his fingers to smear the white paste onto her face.

**Uncharted Region, 1545 hours.**

It had taken not more than mere minutes for Athena to travel from the outpost to Sineya's village at full acceleration. Pushing the Gateship, Athena landed close to the village and got out of the vessel before running into the village. Just as she entered it, Athena noticed a change in the mood as some of the children avoided her while some of the men and women looked at her with what seemed like regret before going into their homes.

'Something is wrong' though Athena to herself as she walked towards Sineya's home where she stayed with her grandmother. The villagers were aware of who Athena was, they found out the same time as Sineya's grandmother and as expected, there were some who were amazed and there were some who feared that red haired woman. Eventually, despite their individual feelings about Athena, everyone in the village knew that Athena cared about Sineya as much as the young girl's grandmother did.

" _Athena"_ said Sineya's grandmother as she stood at the entrance to her home _._

" _Where is Sineya?"_ asked Athena as she stopped a few steps away from the grandmother, _"and I would ask you tell the truth."_

" _The priests have taken her to fulfil her destiny"_ said the grandmother as she looked at Athena who had her hands rolled into fists.

" _What?"_ said Athena as she stepped back _, "where are they? I had an agreement with them that Sineya would be left alone."_

" _I am her grandmother, woman!"_ she told Athena as she raised her voice at the redhead _, "I miss her terribly, but she has a destiny that is waiting for her…. the priests will…."_

" _Did she go willingly?"_ asked Athena through gritted teeth as she interfered with what the grandmother was saying, _"did she go willingly!?"_

" _She is fulfilling her destiny"_ said the grandmother _, "there is nothing I could do to stop it, it is going to happen.. she will create a safe world and…"_

" _My people should have never recreated life in this galaxy"_ said Athena to the surprise of the grandmother as she turned and walked away, but not before glancing back, _"if I am able to retrieve Sineya in time, she will leave this planet with me. If you had not been so insistent on destiny and prophesy, you would have seen that Sineya is a very intelligent young woman who would have been able to carve a future for herself. Eventually I could have taken her to see my father and the Council of my people. They would have allowed her into one of our places of knowledge….. but now, if those mystics succeed in their plans there is no way to know what may happen. You may have just doomed your grand-daughter."_

As Athena took off running towards the Gateship, the grandmother could only look at the retreating redhead as she tried her best not to breakdown.. especially with the other villagers slowly coming out of their homes.

' _She spoke highly of you'_ though the Grandmother to herself, _'she thinks of you like a she would a mother, and I know how intelligent she can be. But it is her destiny that matters, her destiny had been written long ago. I am sorry.'_

Athena boarded the Gateship and closed the rear hatch before flying full speed towards the area where the signal from the clones had vanished. The redhead knew that there was only one reason for the signal to vanish, and that is if the clones were killed. She kicked herself mentally when she wondered to herself if this was the first time, and if the same thing had happened to the other clones that she had sent the Furlings.

"I never checked" said Athena to herself, "I never checked, I should have done something earlier… what have I done?"

Flying the Gateship over a grassy plain, Athena noticed a rocky outcrop which was the location of the earlier blip. With a worried expression on her face, Athena landed the vessel and cautiously walked out with a tan coloured pack that she had wrapped across her chest. Looking around, she could only see grassland as far as the eyes could see. Turning to the rocky outcrop, she noticed an entrance and with a frown walked towards it. The closer she got to the entrance, the more of a sense of dread she felt in her heart. Once she reached the entrance, she realized that it was the mouth of a cave.

Walking slowly into the entrance, she was surrounded by darkness. She could hear water dripping in the distance and a sound like someone crying.

"Sineya?" said Athena as she reached for the pack. She felt for a tube-like object and took it out of the pack, and pressed a button on one end as a bright beam of light came out the other end. Athena then swept her surroundings with the light as she carefully moved towards that sound, even almost slipping on some moss at one point. She walked on until she found a small path that took her deeper into the cave. Turning around and shining the light behind her, Athena knew that she was very far away from the entrance as all she saw was darkness…. even with the light in her hand. Turning around again, she continued to walk towards the sound of crying until she reached three tunnels.

"This is strange" said Athena as the crying suddenly stopped. She then swept the area in front of her with the light when a very pungent smell wafted into her nostrils from the leftmost tunnel. It was a smell that she was familiar with, the same smell she had encountered when she carried Hera's desiccated body back to Atlantis; the smell of death. Curious about what had caused the smell, and worried about a possible Wraith presence on the planet… Athena covered her nose as the smell got worse and worse the deeper she walked into that particular tunnel. Eventually, Athena reached a fairly spacious ledge at the end of the tunnel. Walking onto it carefully, Athena shone her light and walked to the edge. It was when she shone the light over the edge did she get the greatest shock of her life. Thousands of bodies were piled one of top of another on the floor below. Shining the light across the bodies, she looked on with her mouth opened and eyes wide open when she realized that they were the clones that she had given the mystics. She saw the light reflected off their dead eyes as they looked accusingly back up at her.

"No" said Athena as she stepped backwards in shock, "no, this… no… I… I.. how…."

"Athena"

The redhead turned around angrily, only to be struck down by a staff across her face. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was Zan looking down at her.

What felt like hours to Athena, it had only been twenty minutes when the redhead woke up laying on a floor on what looked like a different ledge. She could smell the wet moss that was along the cave wall as she slowly put her hands on the floor some that she could slowly get up. It was then she noticed the manacles on her wrists, and the thick chains that connected each of the wrists to the wall.

"Athena Ren" said another familiar voice as Athena turned around only to see Zan walking towards her from a tunnel. He was soon followed by the two men who had visited her at her home, and three women she did not know.

"Zan" said Athena as she walked towards the Furling mystic, "what is the meaning of this deception? I gave you the clones to fight a war, and what I just saw…. They were all dead, how? I did not see any damage or injuries, they just….."

"Silence" said the man who stood next to Zan, "you will be silent, woman."

"You gave them free will" said another man, "they did not want to fight, we had told them what we expected of them…. Some wanted to help us, but the others did not. They wished to live a peaceful life."

"Then that was their prerogative" replied Athena, "I gave then that ability…. So what happened?"

"We needed all their power to fuel the demon" said Zan, "all that power would have made the demon so powerful that it would be able to protect this world without any intervention from your people, or the Central Authority."

"What have you done?" asked Athena in shock, "you took Sineya? We had an agreement! That she would be kept away from you… "

"Silence!" shouted Zan as he quickly calmed down and walked towards Athena, "you have helped us create destiny this day, you should be proud."

"Look upon what you have provided us, Athena" said the man to the left of Zan as he clapped his hands and a light from the floor below shone brightly.

Athena walked over to the drop off with the group of men beside her and looked at the dazed faces below who looked back at her. She could see that all of them had been stripped of their clothes and were chained to the floor in very short links that had no room for any slack, unlike the chains that were around Athena's hands. She could see that there were more people but because the chain holding her had no more slack, she couldn't move step forwards anymore.

"Thank you, Athena" said another man as he, Zan and the women walked down a hidden stairway to the floor below, "you have helped to bring light and order upon this world."

"No" said Athena as she turned towards the man, "not like this, they were created to fight in a war. But I made it so that it would be their decision to fight… but this…. This is.."

Suddenly, Athena heard the sounds of men and women screaming from the bottom of the cave and since the chains around her wrists had no more slack, she was unable to take a good look at what was going on. All she could hear were the horrible screams as she got onto the cave floor, closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears to stop hearing the sounds.

Then just as it had begun, the screams ended. The lives of the six thousand five hundred clones that Athena had delivered to their needless deaths were extinguished.

"No" said Athena to herself as she knelt on the ground in shock, "what have I done? What have I done?"

She then heard footsteps coming up the hidden stairs as she saw Zan walk up first carrying a rectangular box, and behind him was one of his men, and followed by the women. As they reached the ledge, he turned around and ordered the women to get the cleaners and throw the bodies away and then burn everything.

"You people will not get away with this" said Athena, "you are forcing a prophesy on an innocent, is that what your so called Powers wanted? I gave you weapons to fight those creatures, I knew that some would not join your cause, but even those that did would have been enough. You did not have to murder each and every one of them."

"Is that not what you would have done?" asked Zan as he tilted his head and looked at Athena, "is that not what you would have done to protect your people?"

"Yes" said Athena, "but I was stopped. I originally never wanted them to have free will… I wanted them to follow my orders to the letter. Destroy the Wraith before they destroy my civilization. And then I intended to kill them without the clones knowing about it. But it was my father who told me what a genocide of two races would have brought, he told me why the Council never wanted these kinds of weapons, and you just committed that same act. They were created by my hands! Because of you I have their blood on my hands!"

"For the greater good" said Zan who nodded at his compatriot, "now we will take you to Sineya so that you could say your final goodbyes. We wish for you to see what you have helped us create… a weapon that this world has never seen before."

Athena noticed one of the men step behind her as he held her head while another one pressed a piece of cloth over her mouth and a few seconds later, she felt the man behind her releasing her head as she fell onto the floor.

**Unknown Cave, five minutes later.**

As Athena remained consciousness again, the first things she felt were the manacles on her wrists. Opening her eyes slowly, she found herself in a large well lit chamber with strange pattern drawn on the walls. She saw that the light was from ten torches that were burning on the walls of the chamber. It was then that she heard a whimper. Looking at the middle of the room, she saw a female form that was lying down in the foetal position in the middle of a circular symbol on the floor.

"Sineya" said Athena as she stood up slowly and walked towards the girl, _"Sineya."_

" _Athena"_ said Sineya as she turned back and looked at the redhead in surprise, _"they have brought you here as well?"_

" _What have they done?"_ asked Athena as she saw the young girl stand up. She then saw the chains that tied both of Sineya's wrists to the floor. Looking back at her own chains, they were attached to the wall. Shaking her head, Athena then noticed the dried white paint on Sineya's face.

" _Athena"_ said Sineya as tears started to form in her eyes _, "I am sorry."_

" _You have nothing to be sorry for"_ said Athena _, "this is my fault, I should have taken you off this world… I should have done something to protect you."_

"It is not your right to protect her" said Zan as he and the two men from earlier walked into the chamber, _"I see you have learnt the language of Sineya's people."_

Athena saw Zan smile as the two other men flanked Sineya as she looked at them in panic, and then at the redhead.

" _Let her go" said Athena, "let her go, you have no right to do this…. You…"_

It was then that Athena stumbled back as Zan gave Athena a sharp slap with the back of his hands.

" _The great Alterra"_ said Zan _, "the ones who never left their descendants anything to protect this world from the creatures of the night, the creatures of the darkness… you dare lecture us? We who would protect this world by handing down power to the humans to protect themselves?"_

" _You can give them power, you can give them knowledge"_ said Athena as she stared at Zan _, "but without understanding… all of that is meaningless. One day the humans; the descendants of my race will gain the understanding to use the power that we have left them.. but that will be long after I have died and turned to dust."_

" _Do you not see Sineya"_ said Zan as he turned around _, "her people refuse to help, the Powers have granted us a vision of a great warrior… the ultimate weapon to protect this planet from the encroaching darkness. And you are that weapon, the first of many… the first of a line of Slayers. What happens from now on, it is all on her."_

" _Athena"_ said Sineya shaking her head as the two men started to chant in a strange language and hitting the floor of the chamber with their staffs _, "I am frightened. I…"_

" _Do not be frightened"_ said Athena softly _, "I am here, I am here.. look at me."_

Athena had no choice but to calm down the girl. She had already tried to pull the chain from the wall but it was impossible. The truth was that no matter how much she wanted to help Sineya, there was nothing she could do. Athena then turned to Zan who had the same rectangular box in his hand; smiling at Athena he lay in on the floor close to Sineya and then walked back to Athena.

"We tamed a demon" said Zan as he looked at the shocked face of Athena, "a lower demon that was born in the shadows between the worlds. We captured it, tamed it and now it does our bidding. It was powerful by the time we had tamed it but because of the clones you provided us, it had gained unimaginable power."

"What?" said Athena in shock, "what are you saying? No…. you used the demon to absorb the life forces of the clones. Absorb their enhanced abilities, their healing… their genetic memory… no…."

"Yes" said Zan, "the demon is powerful now, more powerful than even we could dream of. And it will live within Sineya who, using that enormous reserve of powers the demon collected, will be powerful enough to protect this world."

"No" said Athena shaking her head, "no."

"Athena" said Sineya, "I am frightened.. please… I am so frightened."

"No" said Athena as she looked at Sineya who looked behind her, and then at the man across from her to her right and then back at Athena again, "she is innocent."

"The women would be much easier to train" said Zan as he leaned into Athena, "much easier to control. That is something we wish."

Smiling again, Zan then walked to the box and opened it. He then stood across to the left of Sineya. He then looked back at Athena to make sure that she could see the weapon that she had a hand in creating. He then turned back to Sineya and started chanting as he tapped the floor of the chamber with his staff.

Athena looked on as a cold breeze hit her cheeks as what looked like a black liquid spiral out of the now opened box. Athena watched in terror as it flew in one area bordered by the staffs of the mystics in front of her. She looked on as it changed form mid-air and twisted itself around before flying around Sineya and then high up into the air.

"Sineya" said Athena, "I am sorry, I am unable to do anything… please forgive me."

Sineya could see the terror in Athena's eyes. The redhead had told her how she had witnessed the loss of her sister, Hera… that a creature had drained the life force of the young woman in front of Athena's eyes. Then she felt a chill as the demon flew down towards her and just missed her and caressed her exposed waist, and then flew around her and caressed her thighs and back.

Closing her eyes in fear, Sineya could only pray that she wouldn't feel pain.. that her parents would be alright wherever they were, that her grandmother would be safe, and that Athena would be able to forgive herself. Slowly standing confidently, fighting every instinct in her body that told her to run… to fear what was going to happen to her. She opened her eyes and looked directly at Athena who looked back at her while shaking her head. Sineya couldn't hear anything except for the sound of her own heart beating but she knew that Athena was shouting something at her, she could see the red haired woman who came from another world beyond the stars of this galaxy crying for her.

' _I love you'_ thought Sineya to herself as she looked up and saw the black liquid fly up high into the air as it just stayed there, like a poisonous creature that was ready to strike. And Sineya knew that it would strike… I would strike her in a few moments.

Looking back at the red head, Sineya suddenly felt the world stop around her. All the priests had stopped moving, even the black liquid had stopped. And then Sineya felt it, it was a gentle warmth that spread throughout her body…. it was as if she was at peace with what was going to happen.

"I am sorry" said an unfamiliar voice as Sineya saw a bright white light appear from the ceiling above and slowly floated down to the surface of the chamber. Sineya saw the tentacle-like formations of ight that trailed behind the pulsing white as it slowly dimmed to reveal a tall brown haired woman in a silver dress, "I know you can understand my speech."

"Yes" said Sineya as she looked on, "you are one of the Powers?"

"No" said Hera, "I am Athena's sister, one of the ascended."

"Hera" said Sineya, "Athena has spoken lovingly of you."

"Yes" said Hera as she crouched down and caressed Athena's cheek, "my sister did her best, but ultimately she was betrayed."

"You could have stopped this" said Sineya.

"No" said Hera as she stood up and turned around, walking towards Sineya, "I am forbidden from interfering. Athena needed to see what would have happened if she created the weapons for the Furlings. She had to make a choice, and now she knows that she made the wrong one. She will learn from that with the knowledge that you had to be sacrificed at the whim of these men who followed an obscure prophesy. It is all too late now. Even if they wished to stop, they would not be able to."

"Why have you come?" asked Sineya, "if not to help me or Athena, why have you come?"

"To make you one promise" said Hera, "I do not know if you will remember this conversation once the demon takes hold of you… but I will promise you that you will be ascended. When you die, you will gain a place among the ascended beings for your sacrifice today. I know that does not justify what will happen to you… but I hope you will take comfort in that."

"It was fate, was it not?" asked Sineya, "that this happen to me?"

"Fate is what you make" said Hera as she looked at the three men, "they forced a fate on you, and for that I am sorry that we are unable to help you."

"Please watch over Athena" said Sineya as she looked at the redhead.

"I always have" replied Hera as she started to glow white before she floated up through the ceiling, "And I always will. Farewell, Sineya of the Plains. May you fare well against the darkness."

Then everything started moving again as Sineya heard the priests chanting, and she looked up at the black liquid that was poised to strike.

"Athena" said Sineya as she looked into the eyes of the redhead, "goodbye."

"No!" shouted Athena as the black liquid darted into Sineya's body as the entire chamber started to shake. Athena looked on horrified as Sineya gave out a bloodcurdling scream that reverberated throughout the walls of the chamber. She saw the girl rise into the air and was held in place by the chains as the black liquid poured in and out of her body. The liquid then twisted in the air as it dove back into Sineya followed by another bloodcurdling scream. And all Athena could do was look on.

She heard the screams from Sineya getting louder and louder until she stopped and landed on her feet. Athena watched in shock as Sineya's entire body language changed, she saw the look in her eyes… the innocence had been completely stripped away, now it was more the look a predator gives its prey. Sineya then stiffened again as she screamed out loud as a black energy wave emanated from her and pushed back everyone in the room. The last thing Athena saw after she was smashed against the wall was a growl from Sineya as she crouched down on all fours as she stared at Athena. Then the chamber started to shake again, and large pieces started to fall into the chamber… followed by numerous screams as the men ran through a tunnel leaving Sineya and Athena alone in the collapsing chamber.

**Current location of Glastonbury Tor, at that same time.**

Moros had built a small encampment for himself, Janus, Melia and Ganos. The structures were similar to what Athena had made for her home with all the similar security features. Moros had been in his room when the main door opened and he heard Janus shout for him.

"What is it Janus?" asked Moros as he walked out of his room with a book in his hand, "I have not aged that much that you be required to shout my name when it pleases you."

"Moros" said Janus, "I was performing maintenance on our Gateships when sensors detected a massive energy spike close to Athena's location."

"What?" said Moros as he dropped the book and walked towards the younger man, "have you contacted Athena?"

"I have contacted her at her home, but there was no response" said Janus, "I have contacted her via her Gateship but again, she did not answer."

"Where is her ship?" asked Moros with concern in his eyes for his daughter as he and Janus walked out of the large encampment with Janus and headed towards the Gateship.

"It is close to a village" said Janus, "we can be there in under ten minutes."

"Do it" said Moros nodding his head as Janus took the pilots seat and closed the ramp at the rear of the ship. He then flew the Gateship at an incredible rate of speed into orbit before turning the ship back to the coordinates of Athena's ship and shot back into the atmosphere until the ship was speeding so fast that all the natives could see in the sky was a brown blur.

"Scans show that her ship is just ahead and…." said Janus as he looked at the holographic HUD.

"Seismic activity" said Moros, "the land near the ship…"

"It is sinking" said Janus as he increased the speed of the Gateship until they reach the other vessel. Flying over the surrounding area, the both of them saw the land behind some rock formations sink down until it formed a small crater.

"Land" said Moros, "find me Athena's life signs."

Moros was out of the ship even before the ramp hit the ground. He ran towards the ship, only to find it empty. Worried about what may have happened to his daughter, he ran out of Athena's ship and scanned the surrounding areas.

"Moros" said Janus as he walked out of the other ship, "I have her life signs, she is coming from that rock outcrop."

The both of them ran towards the outcrop and stopped when they saw a blast of dust that just exploded through the opening.

"Janus?" shouted Moros as he looked back, "where is she?"

"She is coming" said Janus as he looked at his life-signs detector, "she is…."

"Athena" said Janus as he saw a dark skinned woman who had her face painted with what had seemed like white paint run out of the opening carrying a dust covered and bleeding Athena from the opening.

"Moros" whispered Janus as he looked at the woman who was cautiously walking towards them, "in my haste, I have not brought any weapons."

"No" said Moros as he looked back at Janus, "there will be no need of weapons."

Moros then cautiously walked towards Sineya as he put his hands out, as if to tell her that he meant her no harm.

"Have you saved my daughter?" asked Moros, "can you understand me?"

Moros saw that the woman, who he thought could not be more than fifteen years old, was struggling to speak.

"Mo…. Mother" said Sineya as she looked at Athena and then at Moros before she crouched down and gently put her on the ground before she stepped back and looked at the redhead who lay on the ground with her eyes closed.

It was then that Moros and Janus rushed forward and saw a large gash on her forehead, cuts on her cheek, and arms. They then saw the manacles and part of a chain that seemed to have been torn off from the rest of it. Looking up at the woman in front of him, Moros saw numerous wounds that had already started to heal as well as the same manacles and part of a chain that was dangling from each wrist.

"Come with us" said Moros as he gently picked up Athena after making sure that she was not bleeding internally or had any broken bones, "you are injured as well, and you saved my daughter… It is the least that I could do for you."

Moros then heard the woman growl as she turned to the left and crouched down and looked into the distance. The both of them then saw Sineya run off faster than they were aware any human could be capable.

As Moros and Janus were watching Sineya run off, they failed to see Athena open her eyes a little. She saw Sineya running into the distance as she raised her hand and called for her softly.

"Sineya" whispered Athena, "come back."

Even so far away, Sineya had heard what Athena had said. But she couldn't go back, she couldn't go back to her life and she knew that now. All she had now were predatory instincts, she didn't feel like a human… she didn't feel anything… just a growing bloodlust for creatures that exist in the darkness. The first to encounter her wrath was a demon that had been tracking the seismic activity; she lunged at it before she beat in to an inch of its life. Leaning down, she then twisted the demon's head and ripped it off before screaming into the air. Almost immediately, the bloodlust grew again…. She would find the vampires, the demons and the monsters and slay them for harming the innocent. As she ran on the plains, she could hear the wings of the ships extend as they took off high into the air. She stopped as she looked up at the two ships head out into orbit, and then she ran again.

Now, Sineya only had the hunt to live for, she had the kill. She would never again be controlled; she would do everything by herself.

'I live in the action of death itself' thought Sineya as she ran through the grasslands and stopped when she sensed six demons running towards a village close by. Changing her direction, she ran as fast as she could, 'I am the blood cry, I am the penetrating wound, I am destruction itself; Absolute and alone for all time. I am the Slayer."

TBC

 


	109. The Story of Athena (Part 4)

**Glastonbury Tor, a week later, 10,000 years ago; 1130 hours.**

It had been nearly a week since the fateful event of the day that changed two lives forever. Sineya had been taken by the demon which was powered the genetically engineered clones that Athena had given the Furling mystics; and Athena herself, due to all the guilt inside her for causing Sineya to be used in such a way was left in a near catatonic state. Ever since she had returned to the encampment that Moros had built, Athena had not spoken once about her experiences. She could not even walk out of the ship since they arrived from the outcrop where Sineya had gently placed her on the ground before leaving for good.

Moros had gently lifted his daughter from the co-pilots seat after returning to his home, while Janus landed Athena's Gateship next to his. Looking at his daughter as he carried her into his arms, Moros could see her looking straight ahead with her arms hanging limply by her side. He looked at the gash on her forehead which had already stopped bleeding, before he walked down the ramp and nodded at Janus. He then asked Janus to open the door to the home before he walked in and brought his daughter to a room that was simply furnished. In the corner across from the door was a small bed, a small chest of drawers that was created by using a molecular assembler in the nearby outpost in a massive hollow cavern under the nearby hill, and a window that looked out to the hill. Gingerly placing his daughter on the bed, he called out to Janus to bring a cutter so that he could take the manacles off her wrists.

"Who did this to you, Athena?" asked Moros softly as he looked at his daughter, "was it one of those creatures you had warned our people about?"

Athena never answered her father that day, all she could do was breathe slowly and look up at the ceiling. That was Athena's life for nearly a week; she would lie down on the bed and not talk to anyone… even Moros, Janus, or Melia. Ganos had tried to get through to the redhead, but even she was unsuccessful. Athena would not eat, she only drank fluids that Moros would feed her after he would slowly sit her up. Once Melia and Ganos had returned from their mediation sessions, they were shocked to hear about what had happened to Athena. It was Melia who walked into Athena's room after they were told what had happened, she noticed the bruises on Athena's wrists that were caused by the manacles and the chain that Janus had cut a few minutes after returning from the rocky outcrop. She saw that the cuts on her cheek and arms had already healed over, and that the bandage over the gash on her forehead was still holding… it didn't need to be changed yet.

"Athena" said Melia as she crouched next to Athena's bed as the redhead was lying down on her back, "we are worried about you. Please talk to us, talk to me?"

No matter what anyone did, Athena simply refused to talk to anyone. However, Moros and the others never stopped trying. The men had made sure that Athena remained hydrated, while the women made sure that Athena received a shower at least once a day.

Seven days after the incident, Moros ordered a survey to find out what had happened. HE was certain that whatever caused the seismic tremors and the sinking of the land behind the rocky outcrop had something to do with the dark skinned woman that he and Janus had seen, and Athena. It was twelve hours later that Melia, who was one of the chief medical personnel on Atlantis, informed Moros about what they had found. She told the High Councillor that there was a large underground cave system that was now buried. There were still pockets were the caves were still stable but getting down there would be hazardous as it could cave in at any moment. Then with a quick glance to Athena's room, she turned back to Moros and told him that they had used the sensors on the Gateship to search for any other signs of life, or any type of biological material.

"We found bodies, Moros" said Melia as the old man's eyes opened wide as he looked back at Athena who was simply looking up at the ceiling before he turned back to Melia, "there were twenty nine thousand in that cave system, kept in two chambers. We ran additional scans and…. I am sorry Moros, but they had biological indicators that were similar to the proposals that Athena gave the council in regards to the genetically engineered clones."

"I see" said Moros quietly as he tried to wrap his mind around the figures.

"According to the scans" said Melia, "the most intact bodies were only seven days old, the rest seem to have been in those chambers for at least four to five years."

"I see" replied Moros again as he looked at his daughter, "thank you, Melia."

"Will you be letting the Council know?" she asked quietly.

"I would like to hear from Athena why those clones were created" said Moros as he turned back to Melia, "even my daughter cannot escape punishment for going against the Council."

"And if she had a good reason?" asked Melia as she turned Moros around as the both of them looked at Athena, "whatever the case maybe, I believe she is already being punished by her conscience."

Nodding at Melia, Moros watched as she walked out of the home before he walked into Athena's room. He then helped Athena sit up in bed as she kept on looking ahead. Sitting down in front of his daughter, Moros gently took a hold of her hand and squeezed.

"Athena" said Moros softly, "I asked Janus and Melia to conduct a survey of the region we found you. They found bodies in an underground cave system that had genetic similarities with the clones you proposed to create on Atlantis."

Moros watched as Athena's eyes shifted to him before her face slowly twisted as the redhead tried everything she could from breaking down.

"Athena" said Moros as he kissed the top of his daughter's trembling hands, "please tell me what happened?"

It was right then and there that Athena couldn't handle it anymore and simply broke down sobbing as Moros leaned forward and hugged his daughter. He rubbed circles on Athena's back as she sobbed heavily onto his shoulder, while trying to convince her that everything would be alright. But all he could feel was Athena shaking her head.

"No" said Athena softly between sobs and hiccups as she lay her head on his shoulder, "nothing will ever be alright. What have I done, father? What have I done?"

"What happened, Athena?" asked Moros.

"I am a mass murderer" said Athena before she broke down again. It was five minutes before she regained enough of her composure to whisper, "I… I know now what you meant, Father. Why you never allowed this to happen in Atlantis… I know why now. It is my fault… it is my fault."

"Oh Athena" said Moros as he hugged his daughter tighter as she broke down again while he closed his eyes.

"I… I.." said Athena as she composed herself again, "I would like to make a full confession to the Council."

"Athena" said Moros as he looked at his daughter, "you do…"

"I went against the Council's wishes, Father" said Athena, "I went against your wishes to act responsibly, and I should confess my crimes."

"Is that what you really wish, Athena?" asked Moros, "you can tell me, and I can decide if the full Council needs to be assembled."

"I wish to confess in front of the Council, Father" said Athena softly as she looked into Moros' eyes.

"Very well" said Moros as he nodded his head before he pulled Athena closer and hugged her tightly as she started sobbing again; letting out all her restrained emotions at one go.

It was two days later that the full Lantean Council was assembled at the behest of Moros inside the main cavern within Glastonbury Tor. The ten council members had gathered behind the central console as Moros pressed down on a few columns before a 'U' shaped table with its accompanying seats and a seat for Athena at the end of the legs beamed down into the cavern. Taking their places, with Moros at the head of the table, the Council was called into this special session.

"Dear councillors" said Moros as he looked at his colleagues on the Council, "thank you for coming to this special session. However, as this particular session involves my daughter… I feel it improper for me to chair this Council for today. With permission, I ask that I be allowed to recuse myself."

"I agree" said another council member, followed by another one and then another one; until all councillors had agreed. As Moros stepped back and walked towards Athena, Janus got off his seat and offered Moros another one so that he could sit behind Athena. However, Moros refused the seat and insisted on standing behind his daughter. IN Moros' place, Melia took over the chair for this particular session and called it to order before asking that all parties take their seats. As Athena took her seat, she looked behind at Moros who hand his hand gently on her shoulders.

"This special Council session has been called at the request of Athena Ren, daughter of Moros" said Melia as she looked at the other councillors and then at Athena, "I am sure that all of you have read the findings in an area near one of our continental outposts."

"Yes" said a councilman, "the land had subsided into a cave system due to a series of seismic shocks. Upon further investigation, bodies of twenty nine thousand clones were discovered in two chambers at various stages of decomposition."

"The clones had the same genetic signature as the clones that this same Council had objected to being created in Atlantis" said another Councillor to the left of Janus as she looked at Athena.

"Athena" said Melia, "is this true? Have you gone against the will of the Council in creating these clones?"

"Yes" said Athena as everyone on the council started to whisper to each other before Melia called everyone to order again.

"You are aware that this is the highest ruling body?" asked a bearded man who looked at Athena.

"Yes" replied the redhead softly, "I am well aware."

"And yet you went against our wishes" said another man as he raised his voice, "you were told that creating these clones tantamount to committing an act of genocide… which is exactly what seems to have happened. Are there more? Are there more of these clones that we should be aware of?"

"Yes" said Athena to the outrage of the council as Janus and Melia looked at Moros in surprise. They were shocked Moros himself looked back at them in surprise. Before the Council had sat down, Moros had already told Janus and Melia that Athena hadn't told him about everything that had happened, that he would be finding out everything at the same time as them.

'He was telling the truth' thought Janus to himself as he looked at Moros and then at Athena who was hanging her head in shame.

"Order!" shouted Melia over the outraged voices of many on the Council. It took a few minutes for everyone to quieten down before Melia spoke again, "Athena, we would like to hear your side of the story. There are only so much we could glean from these reports and so, to have the proper context, this Council would like to hear from you."

"Very well" said Athena as Moros squeezed her shoulder gently, "this story starts a little more than five years ago, which was went I met an amazing little ten year old girl who lived on the plains. Her name was… no… is Sineya."

Athena then went to tell the Council about how intelligent Sineya was, how adventurous just like how the Lanteans were as a people. Athena told the council that she had helped her in teaching the redhead the local language, while Athena taught her the Lantean language. Athena told the Council that she had been teaching her on various other subjects as well once she had learnt Sineya's language.

She then told them about the mystical sect of the Furlings, which was when the Council members looked at each other with concern. Everyone had read about how their predecessors had unknowingly opened a doorway into multiple dimensions with the help of the mystical sect, and were worried about what they had wanted this time. Athena told them about the prophesy that involved Sineya, that she was to have become a powerful weapon in a war against the darkness. Athena told the Council that in exchange for sparing the life of the child, she told the Furlings that she would give them the genetically engineered clones. But they had to convince the clones to help them fight. It was then that some of the Council members looked at Athena confused.

"Please explain" said a bald Councillor, "why would they have to convince the clones?"

"I removed the genetic programming that would have destroyed the clones with a single command" said Athena, "I wanted to give them the freedom to choose what they wanted to do. If they so wished, they could have said no to the mystics and would have lived a life of their choosing. They would have lived, and then died… they could have even had children."

"I see" said the bald man as others on the Council started whispering to each other before Melia called everyone to order again, and then asked Athena to continue.

Athena told them what how many clones the Furlings had requested, and what else had happened in the intervening years. She told them about the clones that were not viable because of the genetic flaw. She then told them of her discovery that all the clones, even those who had refused the mystics were killed after their life forces were taken by a creature that the Furlings had captured and tamed to follow their bidding. She told them that she had been betrayed by them; that they had taken Sineya anyway and then, right in front of her eyes, they forced the demon into an innocent girl.

"She was brave" said Athena as she wiped tears from her eyes, "at the end, before the demon was forced into her body; she was brave."

"That is the woman that Moros and I had seen?" asked Janus, "she had saved your life."

"Yes" said Athena as she nodded her head, "that is my confession. I will accept any punishment you deem worthy."

The Council had taken twenty minutes to deliberate on what they had just heard from Athena. In the meantime, Moros had crouched next to Athena and wiped the tear that were still falling from her eyes as she talked about Sineya.

"Athena" said Melia once the Council had reconvened, "why did you not inform the Council about the request from the mystic faction of the Furlings?"

"I do not know" said Athena, "all I wanted to do was protect Sineya. I was afraid that the Council would deny my request for the clones. So I took it on myself to create them, and then send them to the Furlings with the tacit agreement that they stay away from Sineya in addition, they were to take the decisions the clones made into account. If any of them refused to aid in their war, those clones were supposed to have been let go so that they could live their lives."

"Could you not have simply taken her off-world?' asked another Council woman.

"She had family in the nearby village" said Athena, "but when I found out that she was taken anyway, I resolved to get her back. I had intended that should I had been successful, she would come with me so that I could ask the Lantean Council to protect her…. but I was too late. Ultimately, everything that happened is my fault."

"I see" said the same woman, as she nodded at Melia.

"Athena Ren" said Melia as she looked at the redhead who sat straight on her seat, "after deliberation and with a split of five to four, this Council finds you guilty of violating its direct order in regards to the creation of the clones. Even though your intentions were well meaning, you still created the clones before coming to the Council, which could have given you and Sineya some alternatives."

"I understand" said Athena as she closed her eyes.

"Your research at the four outposts will be destroyed" said Melia, "all your files, including the data crystals you have brought from Atlantis will be destroyed. This technology is something that should not be passed down to our descendents, I hope that you understand why from what you had witnessed."

"Yes" said Athena softly.

"The thousand remaining clones will be destroyed as well" said Melia as she shook her head.

"I understand" said Athena softly again.

"And" said Melia as she sighed, "we understand your reasons for doing what you did, even though the opinion of this council still remains that what you did was wrong. You wanted to save an innocent life, and in the end you sacrificed thirty thousand and one. Sineya was sacrificed as well. I… we can see how this is hurting you, Athena; and that will be one of your punishments. You will remember what you have done, I do not believe you can forget something like this."

"No" said Athena softly, "I cannot. It will remain with me until the day I die."

"You will also…." Said Melia as she sighed and rubbed her forehead as Athena looked up at her, and then at Moros, "I am sorry."

"I accept any punishment" said Athena softly, "I will remember the clones that died. Their deaths, as well as what happened to Sineya will weigh heavily on my spirit until the day I die. If there is anything in addition, then I will accept that as well."

"The Council" said Melia as she looked at Athena and then at the other members of the Council, "the Council has ordered that you be exiled from this planet for a period of not more than ten years."

"I would like to speak on behalf of…" said Moros as Athena lay her hand on her father's which was still on her shoulder.

"Father" said Athena as she looked up at Moros while shaking her head. She then gave the old man a small smile before turning back to the Council, "I accept your punishment, however I have one last request."

"Speak" said a man who was seated next to Melia.

"Before I leave this planet" said Athena, "I would like the opportunity to say goodbye to Sineya one more time, and to give her a gift so that she may be able to protect herself; Weapons… the last weapons I will ever make."

"Does she not have special gifts because of your clones?" asked the same man.

"Yes" said Athena, "but fighting with her bare hands would go only so far. I do not intend to create clones or any biological weapons. I remember having being trained in wielding bladed weapons during my younger years in Atlantis, before I gave it up and focused myself on pursuing a cure for the Wraith. I intend to create such as weapon, if the Council so desires.. someone could oversee that what I create will not violate the Council's orders."

"Very well" said Melia as she looked at the man next to her who nodded his head, "I will personally oversee the destruction of your research, the clones as well as any data pertaining to them. Then I will oversee your creation of these weapons. Are we in agreement?"

"Yes" said Athena.

"Very well" said Melia as she stood up, "this Council has been dismissed."

**Sunnydale Outpost, 10,000 years ago; three days later, 1400 hours.**

The next day, Athena and Melia had taken a Gateship to the closest outpost to Athena's home that had the molecular assembler. Before leaving for her home though, Athena asked Melia if they could make a quick stop to Sineya's village; she was hoping that maybe the girl goes home from time to time, especially since her grandmother stays there. After landing the craft, Athena asked Melia to wait inside while she decide to go into the village by herself.

Melia nodded as the redhead lowered the ramp and walked out of the Gateship. Athena walked to the border of the village where she was met with Sineya's grandmother and the other men of the village.

" _Sorceress"_ said the grandmother as she pointed a finger towards Athena _, "what have you done to my grand-daughter."_

" _What do you mean?"_ asked Athena.

" _Sineya came to the village yesterday when we were almost overrun by demons"_ said one of the men, _"she killed them all with her bare hands, it was as if she was a demon herself."_

" _This is what I warned you may happen"_ said Athena as she looked at the grandmother, _"I told you that this could happen to Sineya, but no… you insisted on her following a destiny that I am quite sure you yourself did not understand."_

" _She is possessed by a demon"_ said the grandmother _, "and it is all your fault."_

" _Yes"_ said Athena as she nodded her head, _"I should have taken her out of this region years ago. This is my fault."_

" _Can you not cure her?"_ asked another man.

" _No"_ said Athena as she shook her head, _"this is beyond the abilities of my people. Sineya will remain like this until the day she dies. Where is she?"_

" _We chased her away"_ said the grandmother as she looked at Athena glaring at her _._

" _Your own grand-daughter"_ said Athena _, "you chased away the very person you sacrificed? How could you?"_

" _She was insane" said one of the men, "she was like an animal as she killed the demons, we feared her and…."_

" _Excuses"_ said Athena as she turned around and started to walk back to her Gateship, _"all excuses. The truth is, you people wanted her to fulfil the prophesy and when it did not go the way you thought it would… you disowned her. I feel sorry for you all."_

" _How dare you"_ said the grandmother as Athena stopped and glanced back _._

" _I will left this planet"_ said Athena _, "you will not see me again. Goodbye."_

Athena then walked back to the Gateship as a surprised village looked on while the redhead shut the ramp and walked up to the co-pilots seat and sat down. Nodding at Melia, the Gateship then took off and flew towards the outpost in modern day Sunnydale.

Once they had reached the outpost, Athena went to the molecular assembler while Melia went to the console and started to delete all the files related to any, and all, genetic research that Athena had conducted. She then activated the self destruct mechanism on the second and third floors of the outpost. IN the meantime, Athena walked towards the far wall where a screen extended to her face and she grabbed handlebars that were located on the wall as well. Once she looked into the screen, a pedestal to her left started to glow as three dimensional holograms of molecules formed in the space above the pedestal.

"Athena" said Melia as she stepped back from the console, "all files have been deleted, all video has been deleted and the self destruct has been activated; you have twenty minutes."

"Very well" said Athena as Melia watched as the molecules in the air started to change and combine together until they formed two long metal shafts, with one end of the shafts flanged with spikes; and then what looked like a long wooden stake attached to the end.

"Why are you using wood?" asked Melia as she watched what looked like two blades being formed.

"Sineya told be that these vampire creatures had a weakness against wood" said Athena.

"Wood?" said Melia with an eyebrow raised, "why wood?"

"I do not know" replied Athena with a smile, "however, I am reinforcing both of the weapons at the molecular level with Naquada. It would be harness any type of energy that Sineya encounters during her travels."

"I see" replied Melia.

"I have also placed some nanites on the blade itself" said Athena as Melia watched two elegantly curved silver blades attach themselves to the metal shafts before they were gently lowered down to the pedestal, "the nanites would keep the blade razor sharp, that is their only program. It would be sharp enough to cut through any armour."

"It is extremely light as well" said Melia as she carried one of the weapons in her hand, "you would think that a weapon such as this would be heavy, but it is lighter than it appears. I am just concerned about the wood. Will the Naquada be enough?"

"Yes" replied Athena as she took both the other weapon before bending down and opening a small port where she fired her energy weapon and destroyed the crystals inside. Melia had already ripped out the chips from the DNA replication machine and scattered them in the floor before firing on them as well so that no one would ever be able to use them in the future. Then, the both of them headed towards the transportation rings, "it will have to be enough, Melia."

It had taken them nearly three hours and six stops at the nearby villages before they were able to ascertain a location for Sineya. During the search for the young woman, Athena had been hoping that the Furlings had been unable to get to her before she did. Then, as luck would have it, sensors in the Gateship picked up one lone human life sign that was fighting against ten non-human ones. Athena nodded at Melia as the woman accelerated the ship to that location until they were right on top of Sineya as she fought single-handedly against ten horned demons from all sides.

Frowning to herself, Athena then quickly got up from the co-pilots seat and grabbed the two weapons that were on the rear seat. She then ran to the back and pressed the button to put down the ramp in mid-air.

"Hold the ship steady" said Athena as she looked at Melia who nodded her head. Athena then turned at looked out at Sineya as she was punched by a demon and knocked back. Holding a weapon in each hand, the redhead pulled her arms back and looked at the demon that was approaching Sineya as she slowly got up.

"Sineya!" shouted Athena as Sineya and the demons looked at the redhead. She then threw one of the weapons towards Sineya who grabbed it out of midair before she ran towards the demon and slashed it in half with one stroke. She then used the fallen body of that demon and swung the weapon to cleave the head of another demon straight off. As the demons looked at each other confused, Sineya heard Athena call her name again. She turned around just as Athena threw her the second weapon which she grabbed with her other hand. Now with the bladed weapons in each hand, Sineya massacred all ten of the demons easily.

Once the final demon had fallen, Sineya looked up at the two women who were looking at her from the ship. She had vague memories of Athena, the bloodlust had taken her over so much that she couldn't think of anything else… but she had vague memories of the red haired woman. She saw the woman's mouth moving slightly as her voice carried through the air.

"Goodbye, Sineya" said Athena as Sineya looked up with both of the weapons dripping blood, "I am going away for some time. Perhaps I will see you again, before our respective ends. Be careful, and know that I love you."

Athena and Melia looked on as the woman below them raised both of the weapons high into the air, before giving off a scream. Sineya then turned around and started running to a nest of vampires that she had sensed in a cave nearby.

"Athena" said Melia as he looked at the redhead as they set course for the other outposts, "have you thought about where you would go for your exile?"

"No" said Athena softly.

"Moros and I were discussing this" said the dark haired woman, "there is a planet called Kheb. I can give you the gate address; it is the perfect place for one to find forgiveness within themselves. It is an untouched landscape that is peaceful and serene."

"I do not know if I deserve forgiveness" said Athena softly as he leaned back on the seat.

"Everyone deserves forgiveness" said Melia, "you did what you did to protect Sineya, and…."

"I broke a law" said Athena, "which resulted in massive deaths, a sacrifice… and now my exile."

"I am sorry" said Melia.

"No" replied Athena, "nothing to be sorry about, old friend. I'm just tired, that's all. Maybe that is what I will do in Kheb. Sleep."

**The Antarctic Stargate, two days later**

Athena was gathering the last of her supplies, including the Potentia that she had in her home that had been powering the now disassembled shields. She had placed iy in a compartment on the Gateship while Janus and Ganos helped her put some of her bags in the rear of the ship.

"Athena" said Moros who walked onto the vessel as the redhead stood up from the pilot's seat, "are you prepared?"

"Yes, Father" said Athena as she hugged Moros, "I am very sorry for what I have done."

"I wish you well, my dear daughter" said Moros, "I wish I had visited you more often when you were on the plains."

"It is quite alright, Father" said Athena as she looked at Moros, "I understand that you are close to ascension, as are the others."

"Yes" said Moros as he kissed her forehead, "do not be concerned, I will visit you before that day comes. In the meantime, I would like for you to begin your own preparations."

"I will, Father" smiled Athena as she kissed Moros' cheek. It was then that Ganos, Melia and Janus walked into the ship to say goodbye to Athena. Once all the goodbyes were said, and Moros glared at Janus after he had kissed Athena, the four of them left the ship before the ramp slowly retracted up into the ship. Once everyone was clear off the ship and the Stargate, Athena took off and dialled the address for Kheb. Once the Stargate had activated, Athena waved and smiled at her father before flying through the Gate.

Once she was on the other side, she flew straight up into the sky to take in the beauty of the planet. Her father and Melia were right, there were mountains surrounded by trees, rivers and pathways untouched by anyone. Flying through the air, Athena stopped the ship when she noticed buildings in the distance; in the valley between two mountain ranges.

"That is odd" said Athena to herself as she flew towards the buildings, "Father and Melia told me that there was no one here."

As she landed the ship outside the white walls of the group of buildings, she grabbed her hard case which she placed on her back and walked towards a metal gate. Opening the gate slowly, Athena walked on a clean path to a circular entrance made out of stone that looked like a Stargate. Slowly walking into the square, Athena smiled as she looked around her surroundings.

"It feels… peaceful" said Athena to herself as she walked towards one of two ponds and looked at the plant life that was growing inside. She then stepped back and looked around again before she walked towards a large building and opened the door. Walking into the inside room, she noticed that the walls were yellow with some unknown language on them and then in the middle of the room were some lit candles in a circle. Walking around the outside of the circle, she heard a noise behind her and immediately turned around.

"Hello" said a tall blonde woman as she smiled at Athena.

"Greetings" replied Athena as she bowed her head slightly, "I apologize for coming in uninvited, I was told that there was no one on this planet and, well… I found this place peaceful since I walked in. So…"

"It is quite alright" said the woman as she walked towards Athena, "this is my retreat, I have placed it here for people like yourself."

"Like myself?" asked Athena.

"You are unsure of yourself" said the woman as she looked at Athena who looked back in surprise as she took a step back, "you feel you have done an incredible crime for which you do not believe yourself worthy of forgiveness."

"How?" said Athena shaking her head, "how… I mean… How?"

"The great path is waiting for you, Athena Ren of Atlantis" said the woman, "you need to learn to forgive yourself."

"How you do know my name?" asked Athena as she took another step back, "I never told you my name."

"Can you forgive yourself, Athena?" said the woman again, "is that something you want to achieve?"

"You are right" said Athena as she walked past the woman, "I do not think I am worthy of forgiveness, I should leave… "

"You are afraid that the darkness in your heart will stain the serenity of this location" said the woman as Athena turned back to look at the woman in surprise, "you believe that you have failed everything you set out to do."

"I was thinking that" said Athena as she looked suspiciously at the woman.

"You are not a failure, Athena" said very familiar voice form behind Athena.

Turning around, the redhead saw a bright white light with tendrils floating behind as it descended from the ceiling and took the form of a tall, brown haired young woman.

"Hera" said Athena as she rushed towards her sister and gave her a tight hug as tears fell from her eyes, "you have… you have…"

"Ascended?" asked Hera as she held her sobbing sister tightly, "yes.. yes I have."

"I am so sorry, Hera" said Athena as she looked into her sisters eyes, "I failed… I failed at everything I did… I wanted vengeance for what happened to you, and in my foolishness another innocent was affected."

"Sineya" said Hera, "I know."

"I see" said Athena sadly, "you were not able to do anything, were you?"

"No" said Hera, "you know the rules, we cannot interfere in the lower plains. You had made the choice on your own, you had to make it on your own. I'm sorry about what happened… but it would have happened either way. Sineya meeting you expanded her mind to new possibilities, new futures…. She looked up to you as someone she hoped she could one day become. You helped her understand the universe, Athena."

"Then I betrayed her" said Athena as she knelt down on the floor with Hera, "I betrayed her. I still failed."

"I wanted to end a race by murdering another race" continued Athena as she hung her head in shame, "all for the protection of my civilization and for revenge for what was done to my sister. I then created another race that I wanted to live long lives that were eventually killed, all because I wanted to protect an innocent life from harm. What does that make me?"

"Human" said Hera a she caressed her sister's cheeks, "I have always been watching over you, I have seen the pain in your heart my dear sister. And now, I need for you to let it go."

"I do not know how" said Athena as she shook her head.

"I will show you" said the woman as Hera helped Athena stand up, "you have to unburden yourself; the great path is waiting for you, I can show you how to get there, but you have to walk."

"Very well" said Athena as she looked at her sister, and smiled, "I want to learn. I want to start the journey."

"Come, Athena of Atlantis" said the woman as he reached out her hand, "come with me, and we will begin."

"Athena" said Hera as she redhead walked away with the woman, "I will see you again, as will mother. She miss you greatly."

"So do I" smiled Athena as she looked back and saw Hera start to glow white before she floated up into the air as a pulsing ball of white and left through the ceiling.

"I apologize again" said Athena as she looked at the ceiling, and then at the woman next to her, "I never asked for your name."

"My name is Oma; Oma Desala."

**The Giza Plateau, 10,000 years ago; Fifty years later.**

A robed and hooded woman was walking through a crowded village at the base of a giant pyramid. As she reached the middle of the village; the woman noticed guards holding what looked like staffs walking down the pathway towards her. Noticing that everyone was bowing down, the woman adjusted the bladed weapon that was underneath her robes and fell down to one knee and kept her head low. She didn't want to bring any attention to herself, especially since she knew quite a lot about the leader of these guards. AS the woman looked at the guards who passed by her, she watched then with her green eyes as a stray grey hair came into view. Slowly standing up, she made sure that the weapon was still in its place as she began the slow walk to where she needed to go.

As she walked she thought back to what happened twenty years ago, back then she was still relatively young and although her hair wasn't as red as when she was younger, it still had that red colour.. unlike now where her hair was all grey, and wrinkles had covered her face.

'Sineya' thought Athena to herself as she walked down a narrow passage way while more of her grey hair covered her face thanks to the gentle breeze that was drifting in from the dessert. It was twenty years ago, that Athena had returned to Earth from her training on Kheb, it was the day that Sineya had fallen bravely in battle against a great and powerful being that would later be referred to as dragons.

Athena had a dream that Sineya fell in battle against the dragon and a horde of thirty demons that were converging at the very first dimensional gateway that was created on Earth. Waking up with a start, she had thanked Oma for everything she had done for her and that she knew what her path was now. Athena told the blonde woman that she had succeeded in showing her the path, and that it was finally time for the redhead to start her own journey.

Smiling at Athena, Oma nodded her head as she saw the redhead leave for the Gateship that she had kept hidden for all these years. As Athena got the ship ready for flight, she checked to make sure that all the drone weapons were available. Once everything was in the clear, she activated the vessel after years of disuse as it slowly rose into the air and then it's wings extended and it flew towards the Stargate, and activated it to go to Earth.

She was surprised when she exited the Gate in a different location than the Stargate in the Southern Pole, and immediately cloaked the vessel when sensors indicated a giant ship in the shape of a pyramid lay right next to the Stargate. Frowning at the vessel, she noticed a large village at the base of the ship as well.

"Must be those Goa'uld my father told me about before he ascended" said Athena to herself as she set course for the first dimensional gateway. She recalled how Moros had come through the gate at Kheb and told her about parasites that took human hosts and used them as puppets had settled on Earth. Not only had they claimed that they were gods so that they subjugate the people, they had also planned to seed the humans throughout the galaxy to be used as slaves. Moros told Athena that to combat this new threat, they had entered into an alliance with three races.

"You know of the Asgard and the Nox?" asked Moros as he walked with Athena along the banks of a river on Kheb.

"Yes" said Athena as she nodded her head, "they are a good people, at least from what I remember from my history classes."

"Yes" replied Moros, "I have met with the leader of the Asgard, Thor. I told him about you… he would like to meet with you one day to talk about genetics."

"I see" replied Athena, "who is the other member of this alliance?"

"The Furlings" said Moros as he noticed the frown on Athena's face, "these are the ones who answer to their Central Authority, not the mystics that you had encountered with Sineya."

"I see" said Athena as she smiled at her father.

It was ten years after the establishment of the alliance that Moros had ascended, along with Janus and the others. Eventually other Lanteans, now calling themselves the Ancients, took over leadership of the council and had approached Athena to take her father's seat. However, she refused stating that it was time for the young to take the reins of leadership, and that she wanted to concentrate on ascension. But she did make herself available to anyone on the Council who wanted advice. Eventually, she became an advisor to the High Councillor, a position that she would keep even after she returned to Earth.

As Athena flew the ship to the site of the battle in her dream, she found that she was too late. The ground was red thanks to the blood that flowed from the demons and the dead dragon that lay on the ground. As Athena landed the ship, she rushed out even before the ramp had a chance to reach the blood stained ground.

"Sineya!" shouted Athena as she searched for the girl she had met all those years ago, "Sineya!"

Not hearing anything, Athena closed her eyes and stood completely still. Reaching out with her mind, she found herself looking over all of the dead or dying on the battlefield until she found Sineya who was sitting against a boulder, and bleeding from her mouth and from a gaping hole in her chest. When she retracted her mind, Athena turned towards the boulder and ran as fast as she could. She saw the wound, it was fatal. Athena knew that it was just a miracle that Sineya was still breathing.

"I can heal her" said Athena to herself, "Oma thought me to open my mind to certain abilities, open my mind to ascension… I can do it. Sineya, I am coming."

It was a few minutes later that she reached Sineya's location and immediately she started to cry as she slid down on down knees in front of her. Athena then looked at the woman in front of her as she lay her hand on Sineya's chest and closed her eyes.

"Heal…. Please heal" said Athena to herself as she opened her eyes, "Heal… please."

"Athena" said Hera's voice from behind the redhead, "I am sorry."

"Heal her, Hera" said Athena as she turned to face her sister, "please."

"I cannot" replied Hera shaking her head, "I am only here to fulfil a promise I had made to Sineya."

"A promise?" said Athena confused, "what promise?"

"Ascension" replied Hera as she look around, "she used your weapons to take down the last of these great creatures. A battle that she paid with her life, and now… I will fulfil my promise to ascend her."

"Mo….. mother" said Sineya as she looked at Athena. Using the last of her strength, Sineya handed one of the weapons to Athena, "k… keep…. Oth.. others… co.. come."

"Sineya" said Athena as she took the bloodstained weapon and placed it beside her, "I am so sorry, I didn't know.. if I had come earlier… I could have used the weapons on the ship.. I…."

"N… No" said Sineya as she struggled to lift her hands. Athena took the warrior's hands in hers and kissed the top as she cried, "de… demon… let.. let me ta… talk."

"Sineya" said Hera as she stood next to Athena before crouching down. She then reached towards the Slayer who looked at Hera and shook her head, leaving both women confused.

"No… no" said Sineya as she struggled to breathe. Sineya was using her will to keep the demon inside her until she could get her message through to the two sisters, "st.. stay he… here."

"You do not want to ascend?" asked Hera as she raised an eyebrow at Sineya and then her sister.

"N.. no" said Sineya, "cho… chosen, mu.. must help. Mu… must guide."

"I see" said Hera as she pulled her hand back.

"Hera?" said Athena, "ascend her."

"It is her choice, Athena" said Hera, "she feels that she should guide her chosen successors here on Earth. I need you to calm down, and only then will you be able to hear her thoughts."

Suddenly, everything melted away for Athena as she and Hera stood in a tent where a girl, who looked as if she was fourteen years old, was talking to her mother.

"My successor" said Sineya as she walked through the tent opening and looked both Athena and Hera, "I will guide her as best I could. The priests will come for her one day, they will watch her… they will train her… they will use her for power."

"Sineya" said Hera, "you realize that if you die…."

"I can sense the lines being formed" said Sineya as she closed her eyes, "I can sense all the ones who could be the one out there… I can sense them throughout time. From me, to the Potentials, to the Chosen… I can feel them all."

"I see" said Hera as she smiled at Sineya, "I wish you well, Sineya."

"Thank you" said Sineya as she smiled at Hera before turning to Athena whose eyes were already red. She walked towards Athena and gave her a hug, "thank you, mother. You opened my mind to great things, things I would never had known about. I only wish that I could have seen your home."

"Here" said Athena as she grabbed a hold of Hera's hand, as well as Sineya's before their surroundings changed and they found themselves on Atlantis' East pier, "the city of towers, Atlantis."

"It is beautiful" replied Sineya as she looked at the various towers that made up Atlantis, before she turned back to Hera and Athena, "thank you for this gift. I wish the both of you well."

"Goodbye, Sineya" said Athena as she and Hera found themselves back in the real world as Sineya's hands became limp, and her breathing stopped. Athena wiped her eyes as she gently laid Sineya's hands down on her lap, and then closed her eyelids, "goodbye, my daughter."

Then suddenly, Sineya's body began to rise into the air slowly as Hera and Athena stood back in surprise. Soon, she was floating high over their heads as eight beams of bright blue light emanated from Sineya's body and shot out to all four cardinal, and ordinal directions. Athena could see the beams running too far for any human eye to see.

"I sense it" said Hera as she looked at her sister, "I sense the lines that Sineya was telling us about. It is going around and through the Earth itself, reinforced by the energy taken from your clones."

"She had to die to create it" said Athena as Sineya's body gently landed in her arms.

"Yes" said Hera as he picked up one weapon as Athena looked at it questioningly "seems as if the other one is broken."

"I will bury her with the one that is broken" said Athena, "I will search for someone who can keep the intact weapon safe. I do not want it to fall into the wrong hands should I ascend."

"Very well" said Hera as she lay the intact and the broken weapon on Sineya who was in Athena's arms, "I wish you well, my sister. I have been here for too long."

"Goodbye, my sister" said Athena as she watched Hera start to glow before she floated away, "I will join you."

Twenty years since that day, Athena had been searching for someone who could keep the weapon safe. She didn't want to give it to the Furlings, even the ones who were in the Alliance, since she didn't trust them. After travelling the world for two decades, Athena had come across a rumour about a group of women calling themselves the Guardians of the Ones. She had heard that they were very much against a group of priests who would come into villages to take away girls who they claimed had a destiny. All the rumours that she had heard, led to back to the area near the Stargate; at the village at the base of the giant pyramid ship.

'Ummm…. Destiny…. Sounded familiar to me at the time' thought Athena to herself as she reached a large tent at one end of the village. Bending low and grimacing from the pain that her back was causing her, she walked into the large tent only to see four young women who stopped talking to themselves once the saw Athena enter their tent.

"Greetings" said Athena, "I am here to see…."

"We know, you must have a friend or a family member who was approached by the men in shadow" said the four girls together as they stood up, "please follow us."

Athena smiled under her hood as she saw the four girls move a rug to one side, leaving a trap door exposed. One of the girls bent down to open the door and then the four of them climbed down the ladder. But not before motioning Athena to follow them down.

"You realize that I am an old lady?" asked a smiling Athena as she walked towards the opening in the floor and looked at the ladder that went straight down. When the girls didn't give her an answer, Athena let out a sigh before she stepped onto the empty space and floated down to the lower level by using her telekinesis to bring her body gently down. Once she was down, she saw the young girl running towards a group of six women who looked to be in their mid-twenties.

"Greetings" said one of them, a young blonde woman, as she got up and walked towards Athena, "my name is Lara. We are the Guardians of the Ones, may we help you?"

"My name is Athena Ren, you need better security" said Athena as she pulled back her hood to reveal a grey haired old woman, "I could have been one of Ra's minions."

"We know the creature known as Ra does not use old women, or old men for that matter" said another woman as the others stood up and walked towards Athena, "how can we aid one of the Ancient ones?"

"I see you are well versed in the mystics" said Athena as she looked at Lara, "however, I sense that you could be trusted with what I have to offer you."

"Is it true?" said another girl excitedly, "that you are really one of the Ancient ones?"

"There was a time we were called Lanteans" said Athena as she chuckled to herself at how excited that girl was getting, "but yes, we are now known as the Ancients."

"Interesting" said the youngest looking of the six of them, "bu you grow old as well."

"We are human" said Athena, "but, the reason I came is…"

"You wish to protect the one known as the Slayer" said another woman who stepped forward, "and…."

"I ask that you do not read my mind without my permission" said Athena as she glared at the woman as she closed off her mind to outside intrusions, "it is very rude."

"Apologies" said Lara as she glared at the woman behind her, and then turned back to face Athena, "how may we help you?"

Athena then pushed her robe to the side and took out the intact weapon and held it out on both her hands.

"This was used by Sineya" said Athena as the six women started to whisper among themselves.

"The First of the Ones?" asked Lara as she gingerly took the weapon from Athena who then stepped back, "the Shadow Men do not know about this weapon?"

"No" said Athena with a smile, "they do not know; will you protect it? Will you give it to the one who is worthy to lift it once more?"

"Why don't you keep it with you?" asked another girl.

"I do not have long" said Athena as the six of them stepped back as the old woman started to slowly glow white, "before I am unable to interfere."

"I see" said Lara as she looked at the weapon, "we will spread your name as the creator of this weapon."

"No" said Athena firmly, "I do not want my name attached to that weapon, no one must know where it came from or who created it. The technology that created it is sealed, only the ones who have the genetic heritage of my people will be able to access it's secrets now, if it is discovered that weapon was created with technology not of this world; people will fight for it…. They will kill for it. And I do not want that. That weapon is for the ones that you call Slayers, do I make myself clear."

"Yes" said Lara as she noticed that Athena had started to walk towards the ladder, "wait, where will you go now? Why do you not stay with us? There is so much we can learn from you."

"My family is waiting for me" said Athena as the six younger women stepped back and covered their eyes as Athena's form was overtaken by a brilliant white glow. When the light dimmed, they saw the robe, hood and clothes that Athena was wearing laying on the floor while Athena herself was dressed in a long sleeved white strapless dress with golden embroidery on her chest as she stood smiling at the women.

"Ascension" said Lara as she looked at a much younger, and red haired, Athena, "the secret of your people."

"It is no secret" said Athena as she started to glow, "every living thing works towards Ascension, I hope that you would be able to find your own way. In the meantime, I wish to explore the universe. My people are explorers by nature… I wish to see the sight and sounds of this galaxy, and the next… and the ones after that."

"Watch over them, watch over the Slayers" said Athena as she glowed white until all that remained was a pulsing white ball of light with tendrils trailing behind it as it flew out of the tent and into the air. Athena then flew towards the Stargate and thought of an address before she flew through the wormhole which had immediately opened.

She was going to meet her family again, and then go on adventures.

**Colonel Carter's Home, 0830 hours, the same day. (Present time)**

It had been nearly six hours since the briefing was over at the SGC, following which Colonel Carter and the others had their post-mission checks done, and then they had later met with Faith in the infirmary as they talked to her over how Willow was doing. They were surprised that, by the time they had come into the infirmary, the machines were indicating that Willow's brain was operating at ninety six percent capacity. However, she still hadn't woken up.

She remembered Teal'c and Vala had told Faith that he would alternate with her in watching over Willow since the both of them did not have a place to go off the base. When the others had insisted that they join too, Faith told everyone to go home. That it wouldn't do anyone good if everyone had to stay in the infirmary for the whole night. She had reminded the Colonel that Debra and General Carter were waiting at home for her, and that she had to think about the youngest addition to her family. Reluctantly nodding her head, it was Colonel Mitchell, General O'Neill and Woolsey who walked out with Colonel Carter. Once they reached the surface, the General went over to the house he was renting to Faith and Willow so that he could stay in the guest room, while Woolsey headed over to the hotel he was staying in. Colonel Mitchell then said his goodbyes to Colonel Carter as he went home, while the blonde woman walked over to her Volvo and drove to her old house where she saw that General Carter was fast asleep with the television on in the living room. Giving her father a kiss on the forehead, she put a blanket over him before she tip toed over to Debra's room where the four month old baby was fast asleep in her own crib.

Standing over her, the Colonel noticed a little note on the wall. Walking over to it, she took it and then read it by the light from the nightlight. She smiled when she noticed that it was in General Carter's handwriting basically saying that Debra was fed, and changed not thirty minutes ago. Smiling the Colonel put the note in her pocket before walking back to the crib where she leaned over, kissed the tips of her middle and index fingers together before gently tapping Debra's cheeks.

"Mommy will see you tomorrow morning" said the Colonel, "how about we go see Auntie Willow? She's not feeling too well; maybe you can make her feel all better."

Smiling as Debra gave a little yawn but didn't wake up, the Colonel slowly walked out the door… but not before turning around again and looking at her sleeping daughter. Then she thought about Willow, and what she was going through right at this moment.

"if it's true' thought the Colonel to herself as she walked into her room and closed the door before she slipped out of her clothes, 'if Willow really is Athena, then…. Holy Hannah, she must have seen history…. Wow… the technology she must have seen, people she must have met…. I bet everyone will want to talk to her. Starting from the history department onwards.'

It was nearly six in the morning when her cell phone rang, and a groggy Colonel Carter slowly reached for the phone before she flipped it open and connected the call. It was someone from her science decision who had some problems with some of the human built versions of the Kull armour that the teams were wearing to Caprica today, and the Colonel was asked to come in to take care of it before the Avalon and the Excalibur headed to Caprica.

Slowly getting up, she sat at the edge of her bed when she smiled upon hearing laughter from outside her closed door. Putting a robe over her pyjama's, the Colonel walked out of her room only to see her father sitting on the couch as he put a formula bottle into Debra's mouth.

"Hey, morning kiddo" said the General as he smiled at the Colonel before looking down at Debra, "look Debbie, your mommy's here."

"Good morning, honey" said a smiling Colonel Carter as she walked up to the General who gingerly handed the still feeding baby to the blonde woman, "hi, wat'cha drinking?"

The Colonel looked on as she slowly swayed her body from side to side while carrying Debra as the General got up and made a cup of black coffee for his daughter. After handing the Colonel her coffee, he started to make her breakfast while she sat down on the couch just as Debra finished her bottle. Then, proceeding to burp the baby, the General asked her how come she was up so early.. that she was supposed to have a day off.

"Something's come up with the armour, dad" said the Colonel as she smiled when Debra gave a small burp, "I have to get it fixed up before the SG teams leave for that planet I told you about."

"Right" said the General, "Caprica? Is that it?"

"Yea" said the Colonel as she leaned back on her couch and raised Debra with both her hands until they were face to face. She then started making faces at the baby which elicited laughter from the tiny blonde.

"I have a meeting with Jack later on at the mountain" said the General, "I'll leave Debra with Eileen, and if you're done by lunch.. we'll pick up Deb and then get a bite to eat."

With General Carter now working out of the SGC so that he could help the Colonel with Debra, he would leave the baby with Colonel Davis' wife, Eileen and their four children whenever he had to leave for the mountain. They had simply adored Debra and had always welcomed her to their home. Usually the General would only be at the SGC until one in the afternoon and then he'd pick up Debra and spend the rest of the day with her, at least until the Colonel got back which was when she would hog all of Debra's time.

"I'd love that" said the Colonel as she looked at Debra, "what do you say Debra, wanna go for lunch with mommy and grandpa?"

Looking at the smiling baby, all the Colonel could do was laugh when Debra tried to reach for her nose. All of a sudden, there was a foul stench in the air as Debra brought her tiny hands to her mouth and laughed.

"Ok" said the Colonel as she narrowed her eyes at her daughter, "looks like someone just had a little accident."

"How about you go change her?" said the General as he watched the Colonel get up from the couch with Debra's hands across her neck, and trying to eat the Colonel's blonde hair, "and I'll get breakfast set."

"Thanks, dad" replied the Colonel as she took her baby to the changing area.

After she was done changing Debra, the Colonel walked back to the living room and sat down at the table as the General laid a plate of food in front of her. He saw how Debra's eyes went wide at the sight of the food and smiled when her small hands tried to reach for the eggs that were on the plate as the Colonel kissed the top of her head and started eating. The both of them could see Debra following the path of the fork as it went from the plate to the Colonel's mouth, before the baby put her hands on the blonde woman's cheek.

Once the Colonel was done, she gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek before she handed Debra to the General and rushed to her room to change. It was twenty minutes later that the Colonel came back to a crying Debra who could sense that her mother was leaving soon. Smiling, the Colonel reached out as the General handed Debra to her; she then swung Debra side by side until she quietened down and started to laugh hysterically at the Colonel who was also making funny faces at her. The Colonel then leaned over and kissed Debra on both her cheeks and her forehead before gingerly handing the little girl back to the General.

"Deb" said the Colonel as she put on her shoes, "how would you like to cheer up your Auntie Willow?"

"Something's wrong with Willow?" asked the General.

"She… Well, she's kinda injured.. I'll tell you when you get to the mountain" said the Colonel, "maybe after lunch we can head back to the SGC, and we can stay with Willow for a little while. Maybe sensing Debra will wake her up."

"Something major?" asked the General in concern.

"Tell you at the mountain?" asked the Colonel as she reached for the door.

"Sure" said the General as he walked up to the open door with Debra in his arms as the both of them watched the Colonel get into her car, but not before she ran back to the porch and gave Debra two huge kisses on her cheeks as the baby started jumping and flailing her arms at the Colonel. Grinning, the blonde woman carried Debra onto her arms and hugged her tightly before kissing her again and handing her back to the General.

"Bye, Dad… Bye, Deb" said the Colonel as she waved her hand.

"See you, Sam" replied the General, and then her gently held up Debra's hand and waved at the Colonel.

Smiling, the Colonel waved back before she got into her car and reversed it onto the main road. She then waved again before driving off towards the SGC. Once the car had turned at a corner at the end f the street, the General smiled at Debra before turning around and going back into the house.

Unknown to either the General or Colonel Carter, there was a non-descript tanned sedan that was parked at the other far end of the street. It looked like any normal car with tinted windows, except this car's sole occupant was watching as the Colonel left the house, and General Carter went back in with Debra through a pair of binoculars.

"See Debra" said a bearded Pete as he put the binoculars down to the passenger side seat, "I told you that I'd be seeing you again."

Pete reached across the passenger side and opened the glove box, taking out a pair of gloves which he immediately put on, followed by a tube of pepper spray which he kept on the passenger side seat and a handgun with an attached silencer which he kept next to the pepper spray. Taking a deep breath, Pete started the engine to the used piece of junk that he was driving and slowly drove to the Colonel's old home. Ever since the divorce, the former detective's life had got into a downward spiral. He had lost all contacts in the police force after he had admitted what he had done, especially since the Air Force had conducted their own investigation into the syringes of the tampered birth control injections, and the condoms. All the reports had been sent to the Colorado Springs Police Department, and the man had been instantly fired even before he could try and blame everything on Colonel Carter. He then had to sell his house and suffer the indignity of moving back with his parents who wouldn't believe a word of what the police department had said. They were of the opinion that it was Colonel Carter who did something wrong to have gotten their son fired and put on the sex offenders registry.

His biggest loss though wasn't Colonel Carter, it was Debra. He wanted her back, his parents were getting ready to fight for custody of the child despite what was agreed to in their divorce agreement. Pete was sure that nothing would come out of it since he suspected that General O'Neill had powerful friends that would prevent Debra from ever being with him. He didn't fear Willow, despite what she had told him. He convinced himself that he was just seeing things that day at the hospital, that Willow must have been on some drugs that affected her eyes.. and that her hair changing colour was just a trick of the light.

"That red haired bitch will pay one day" said Pete to himself, "but first, I need to take Debra out of here… she's the main objective. Take her out of here, and we'll catch a direct flight to my friend's lakeside cabin up north. Too bad Sam, I was going to take you there after Debra was born. Now I guess it's just Debra and me."

Pete knew that the cabin's owners, who also happened to be one of the few people other than his parents who didn't believe the charges against him, were overseas for a few months. They had told him after he was fired that he was more than welcome to stay there and clear his head, before he made a decision on what to do next. They had showed him where the hidden site for the door key was, and then they went off a few days ago. It was then that Pete had come up with the plan to take Debra away to the cabin, where he would begin a new life with his daughter in a new country.

As he parked his car on the roadside, he reached over and grabbed the pepper spray and his weapon while thinking about his plan again. He would take Debra, put her in the child seat and then drive all the way to Denver. From Denver he'd take a direct flight to Saskatoon, and from there he'd take Debra to the now empty cabin. As he got out of the car, he put the pepper spray in his hand while he tucked the weapon under the jacket that he was wearing this cold morning. It had been a little more than four months for him to plan, and now that his friends were leaving the cabin… he finally had his chance, and he was going to take it.

The man walked up to the house, got onto the porch and knocked on the door. Smiling to himself when he heard a door close from the inside, and then he heard General Carter asking whoever it was to hold on. Taking a quick look around, Pete made sure that no one was nearby just as he heard the door locks being disengaged from the inside. Taking out the weapon from under his jacket, he smiled as the door opened and General Carter looked at him in shock.

"Hiya, dad" said Pete as he fired a shot into the General's abdomen and then looked around again as the bald man stumbled backwards. Smiling as he turned back to the falling General, he walked into the house and closed the door. He then saw the General stumbling towards the phone in the living room before he fired another two shots into the General's back and watched as he fell on top of the coffee table.

Pete then calmly, but quickly, walked over to the Colonel's room and spent a few minutes ransacking her room looking for Debra's passport and birth certificate. Once he found them, the man then stole some of the Colonel's jewellery before he walked into Debra's room.

"Hey, sweetie" said Pete as he leaned in and picked up the little girl who had started crying, "shhh… It's alright baby, I'm your daddy."

Pete then carried the still crying baby through the hallway and out of the house. Taking a quick look around, he never saw anyone on the street, no nosy neighbours looking out of their windows… no pesky joggers. Still, not wanting to take any chances, Pete hurried to his car with the crying Debra before he handed her a little teddy bear that almost immediately quietened the little child. Smiling to himself, the former detective then got into the driver's seat… smiled at the house, and then drove off. He knew that he had time before the Colonel got back home, enough time to get an excellent head start. They'd think that it was a robbery gone wrong, that someone else had kidnapped Debra…. He was sure they would never suspect he'd do something like this. Pete was absolutely sure of it.

"I won" said Pete as he looked into the rear view mirror and saw his daughter's tear streaked face as she stopped crying and looked at the teddy bear, "I finally won."

 


	110. The Story of Athena (Part 5)

**Atlantis, Lantea, 10,000 years ago.**

A soft white light with tendrils trailing behind it descended slowly down to the darkened Gateroom in Atlantis, it started to slowly dim as it formed into the shape of Athena. Taking a step forward after materializing, she noticed that the city sensed her presence and started to activate its systems.

"Shhh" said Athena as she looked up and around her surroundings, "slumber, old friend."

Walking slowly up the central stairs, the lights that had turned themselves on earlier began turning off by themselves. Shrouded in total darkness now, Athena radiated a dim white light from her body as she walked to the control room and brushed her fingers over the transparent sheets that covered the control consoles. She then walked to the back of the room and pushed open the door to the main balcony where she stood leaning over the railing as she smiled at the sight of her home which would lay under Lantea's ocean for millennia. Giving another smile, she brushed the railing as she walked back into the control room and telekinetically closed the doors to the balcony.

Walking down the stairs at the back of the control room, she was flooded with images of her friends, colleagues and family who had walked or, in some cases, ran through the hallways. Once she had walked down two levels, she entered another hallway where she recalled having met Dr. Weir. Smiling, Athena continued to walk until she reached a door. Mentally opening it, she walked into the room that had only one Potentia in the control column while Dr. Weir was encased in the stasis chamber. Walking up to the chamber, Athena stood in front of Dr. Weir.

"I wonder what my descendent will be like" said Athena as she looked at the woman, even though the redhead knew that she could not be heard, "maybe I will meet her one day in the future, tell her what you sacrificed to save your expedition if they make it back to Atlantis."

Athena then saw the two Potentia that were left on the floor next to the stasis chamber, and then looked back at Dr. Weir.

"Farewell, Dr. Weir" said Athena, "I will come and say hello whenever I visit Atlantis. I wish you a good journey home."

Athena then turned around and walked through the door before mentally closing it shut. After she had walked around the city by herself; taking in the good and bad memories that she created, she started to glow brighter before she flew into the air and vanished in a flash of white light.

For thousands of years, both Athena and Hera would travel together like any sisters as they explored various galaxies and civilizations, collecting knowledge along the way. There was a tiny bit of competition between the two of them as to how much knowledge they could gain, however they never stopped, they couldn't stop; so there was never a winner. The two sisters taught each other, and learned from each other. The sense of adventure for both of them was intoxicating. They had seen wars fought in various galaxies, watched over other life forms but never directly interfered in their evolution in any way, they watched civilization rise until they reached their ultimate point before falling again.

In the intervening two thousand years after their ascension, Hera and Athena had travelled to many worlds and had seen many things across various galaxies together. It was later that both Athena and Hera reached a massive vessel that had just finished recharging its systems by flying straight into a yellow star millions of light years away from the Milky Way.

Soon enough, two lights manifested in one of the hallways of the ship and slowly dimmed to reveal both Athena and Hera smiling at each other.

"I told you that I would be able to reach here before you" grinned Athena as she looked at Hera who was sulking.

"You cheated" said Hera, "you said you had seen a star cluster nearby that looked like the jewel that mother had left for me. I looked, and then realized it was a trick and the next thing I knew… you had already gone through the hull of this vessel."

"I did wait for you" replied Athena as she stuck her tongue out at Hera, who stuck her tongue at her older sister as well.

"So" said Hera as she punched Athena's upper arm before she wrapped her arm around Athena's and walked through the hallways, "this is Destiny?"

'"Yes" said Athena as she looked around the curved hallway, "records showed that the ship was launched eons ago, just a few years after our ancestors came upon Avalon."

"I read about that in the library" said Hera and the both of them turned a corner and reached a closed door. Reaching out her hand, Hera mentally opened the door to reveal a large viewing room.

"Amazing" said Athena as she walked over to the railing and looked at the view, "this is so…"

"Old?" said Hera as she stood next to her sister and leaned on the railing as she looked out at the forward section of the ship.

"The ship is not old, Hera" said Athena as she smiled at her sister, "she is beautiful."

"Indeed, she is" replied Hera as she rolled her eyes, "I have realized you have gotten interested in engineering, and psychology, even the arts on Tartan Prime. At least that is what mother has been telling me."

"And you have developed a talent for learning about medicine" replied Athena as she rolled her eyes this time, "even though I suggested you take the biological sciences, which you refused."

"Sorry" said Hera sarcastically as she bumped Athena with her elbow. It was then that her demeanour became more serious and she told Athena that the anniversary of Sineya's death was almost upon them.

"I know" said Athena, "I will be visiting her burial site after we set off from Destiny."

"So you think this vessel will ever return to Terra?" asked Hera as the both of them turned around and walked through the hallways, "do you think that our descendents will see it again?"

"From what I read" replied Athena as she shook her head, "no, it will continue following the other vessels and collecting information. I am afraid this vessel will die alone in the vastness of the universe."

It was a few hours after the both of them had walked through the whole ship that both Athena and Hera left to go on another adventure.

**Somewhere in the Mediterranean, Earth; around 3500 B.C.**

There would be times when Athena would return to Earth, especially to pay her respects to Sineya who she buried in an area close to where the redhead's home used to be when she had her mortal form. She resolved that she would come here every year, no matter where she was; she would come and visit Sineya so that the first Slayer wouldn't be alone, so that she wouldn't be forgotten.

There was one time however, a few thousand years after she and Hera had left Destiny, that she felt her powers slowly increasing. Athena knew that the increase in power wasn't anything even close to the combined power of the Others, but she still felt the power being continuously funnelled into her very being. Concerned, she had asked Hera if she had had felt a slow increase in power as well. Athena was surprised when Hera claimed that she felt an slight increase in her powers as well. Concerned, Athena thought back to what she had read about the Ori and how they gain power from millions of worshippers in the original galaxy the Alterrans had come from. She frowned as she immediately flew back into the lower plains and followed the path of the power that was being funnelled into her.

Landing in a mountainous region, Athena walked across fields of crops as she came to a great structure. She looked at the pillars that made up the structure as she went into a large room where she could hear a woman speaking to a large crowd of people. Knowing that she couldn't be seen by anyone else, Athena stood at the back and listened in to the woman who, along with eleven other people next to her, was telling the large group of people assembled in the structure that she was their god. She told them that she and her companions were very powerful gods, and that their subjects would be taken to another place where they would be rewarded for their loyalty. She also told then that any disobedience would be punished, that they would live and die at the whim of their 'gods'.

Athena had her hands folded across her chest when she saw two men standing up and denouncing the group as gods. He had told them that they would never be worshipped, and that they were imposters. The redhead saw the woman smile as she turned around and signalled to a dew men carrying staff weapons, the same staff weapons that the servants of Ra used to carry. One of the men then handed her a golden device.

"Come" said the woman as she wore the device on her hand and motioned to one of the men who dared to talk back to her, "let me show you the power of your god."

Frowning, Athena had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next but she knew that she couldn't interfere. She had to watch, and there would be nothing she could do. The redhead watched as one of the men defiantly walked up to the woman where he was told to kneel on the ground.

"No" said the man as the large group of people behind him started to whisper loudly, "you are not…."

"Jaffa, kree" said the woman as two ornately dress men carrying the staff weapons approached the man and pushed him down onto his knees. She watched with eyes furrowed and her jaw set as the woman approached the man and placed the hand device over the man's head. The woman then looked at the man, and then at the others behind him.

"This is what happens for defying your god" said the woman loudly as she released a massive surge of energy from the hand device. Athena could see the energy being blasted into the man's brain which was soon overloaded with energy as the man started to bleed out of his nose and ears. Athena closed her eyes and shook her head as the man fell over onto the floor dead, before the two Jaffa dragged his body away.

"Now" said the woman as she looked at the frightened group of people in front of her, "who dares question the word of the gods? Anyone?"

Athena looked at the woman and her companions as they stepped forwards as all of their eyes glowed in unison.

"We will take you to another world" said a bearded, large, imposing man, "there you will serve us…. You will work for us… you will do as we say, you will follow the words of your gods. You will follow the will of your lords, you will live and die by the breath that is expelled by our bodies."

Athena watched as they each introduced themselves; she was shocked when two of them were named Hera and Athena. Finally she was able to figure out why their powers were slowly increasing, most of these people were giving up their will in the worship of these so called 'gods'. And since there is an energy transference through the worship, the power was going to Athena and Hera since they were higher beings.

'We need to be careful now' thought Athena to herself, 'careful in how our powers are used.'

Frowning to herself as Athena saw the Jaffa activated their staff weapons and forced the people into the nearby fields. The redhead looked on as the frightened populace were taken onto a large ship that decloaked to take on its cargo, before taking off into the air.

Once the structure was empty, the redhead watched the Goa'uld posing as her take off the device and give it to another Jaffa who bowed his head as he walked backwards and left the structure.

"Athena" said the Goa'uld known as Zeus, "have you found a world that is suitable for our grand experiment?"

"Yes, there is a Stargate… but the device that dials out is missing" replied the blonde woman, "other than that, it is an idyllic planet ripe for this experimentation. I, for one, would like to see how far they would go."

"As long as Anubis, or the other system lords, do not interfere" said the one known as Aprodite who was barely wearing anything at all, "we will let these scum evolve to a certain technological point, and then manipulate them into fighting each other. And from the ashes of that destruction, we will see if they are able to grow and evolve further. And then we will repeat that cycle…. This will indeed be a grand experiment. I cannot wait for the results."

"I propose we each take a group of people and separate them into tribes" said another woman, "one for each of us; they will serve us, they will be under our thumb, they will fight when we tell them to, and they will live at our own pleasure. We will se how they evolve."

"And at fixed points" said Athena with a smile, "we will instigate battles between them, then we will see how the survivors rise again."

"Fitting for such a primitive race" said another man as the group turned around, leaving the red haired Athena shaking her head before she herself left the structure and flew towards the Stargate for another destination.

**Ancient Egypt, 2995 B.C.**

A few hundred years later, Athena had returned to Earth to see Sineya once again. As she was standing over her grave, Athena turned around and looked at the distance in confusion. She could sense a great battle being fought in the distance, and immediately said goodbye to Sineya and flew towards it. It was then that she had witnessed history being made as the people who had been living under Ra's cruel thumb launched an organized rebellion and drove the powerful system lord off Earth. Athena watched in surprise as a Gateship decloaked and took away the Stargate that had been located next to the ship. She looked on as the ship returned weeks later, and lay the Stargate onto the ground. She watched as the occupants walked out and they, along with the villagers, buried the Gate under a stone covering. As Athena walked closer to the Gateship, she noticed that the four people who walked out seemed out of place among the villagers.

One of them was a dark haired man; the other was a grey haired man who was accompanied by a blonde female and a Jaffa. Athena watched surprised as the villagers thanked the Jaffa for helping them in the fight for their freedom. She watched as the four of them talked about changing the future; it was then she realized that these people were time traveller s and that the Gateship they had used earlier was the time ship that Janus had shown her thousands of years ago before he ascended.

Athena soon saw the consequences of that one act of freedom. Travelling to many of Ra's worlds, she saw books being destroyed and writing of any kind outlawed. Some worlds had fought back, only to have many of the people massacred until they were brought under control again. Athena soon noticed that it was not only on Ra's worlds that writing and books were outlawed, many of the system lords had started to outlaw writing with varying results on their own territories.

**Planet that would later be known as Kobol, 2994 B.C.**

However, what happened on the planet that would be eventually known as Kobol by the humans the twelve Goa'uld had brought hundreds of years ago was different. They made a vital mistake in not conducting a proper survey of the planet itself for any other advanced technology other than the Stargate. In their grand experiment to see how people would respond to a cycle of slavery, violence and then relative quiet in which the people were allowed to repopulate, which would be followed by more violence once they had reached a certain level of advancement; the Goa'uld ignored the fact that the planet could have held other forms of advanced technology from other races; which it did.

Some of the humans on Kobol found an alien ship buried within a mountain range about three hundred years after arriving on the planet. Within that time, their 'gods' had been playing with the lives of the people in declaring war against each other for the most petty reasons. When Athena went to explore the vessel, she frowned when she noticed it was of the earliest Furling designs, complete with their version of a hyperspace generator that they called Point Drive.

'This is their oldest design' thought Athena to herself as she walked through the hallways, 'it could be one of the first that brought them to Avalon, before they started using our hyperspace technology.'

Walking through the ship, she saw some of the natives coming here in secret to explore and experiment with the technology without the Goa'uld knowing about it. Athena knew that they acted as gods in that they would arrive on the planet and exit in bright flashes of light through the use of ring transporters, and then order the people to go to war in their name to protect the honour of their particular 'god'. The people were told that those who refused would be struck down immediately, so most people fought. They went to war. While the others went to war, there were others who wanted to explore the nearby areas, which led to the discovery of this ship and it's wealth of technology.

The humans had spent the next hundred years exploring the technology of the ship under the noses of the Goa'uld. Eventually the humans found a compartment within the ship that Athena had found centuries earlier. It was full of humanoid drones that numbered in the thousands which, unknown to the humans, had extremely advanced artificial intelligence. These drones were meant to maintain and, if necessary, control the ship in case of an emergency should the entire Furling crew be wiped out. They had been deactivated once the ship lost most of its power in its journey from the Furlings own galaxy to the Milky Way. Athena had read through the records and found that the ship had depleted all its stores of fuel in making the final 'Point Drive' jump to the planet. The remaining crew had conserved what power remained to the now inactive and burnt out shield emitters and external maneuvering thrusters so that the ship could land. Every single iota of power from all non-essential systems, including the system that controlled the drones, were transferred to strengthen the shields and to reduce the amount of damage the ship would encounter when it crash landed millions of years ago.

Eventually, the Goa'uld had gotten bored of their experiment and went off to other endeavours; leaving the people of the planet alone. As Athena walked through their growing civilization century after century, she saw the people slowly become more technologically advanced by using the Furling technology as a base. Eventually, they even learnt to modify the drones to fit their own needs and to fight their wars. Athena would look on in sadness as they continued the wars between each of the twelve tribes that the Goa'uld had set up.

However, word of the rebellion on Earth never reached this planet that the people would eventually call Kobol; named after the class of ship that was found by the early humans on this world. Athena had eventually found out that the ship crash landed a few hundred years after the plague was wiped out from the galaxy. Athena, would come to this planet every few years to watch its progress, and the more it progressed… the more the people forgot about where they had come from. As every new generation was born, the cruelties of the Goa'uld were forgotten and the stories of benevolent gods such as Athena, Zeus and Hera started to spread among the population. Athena walked unseen through schools as the students were taught that their race had begun on Kobol, which to them had become the truth. Even humans had taken up the names of the 'gods', and their mantle of 'godhood' so that they could rule over the people. But Athena still never interfered, or corrected them.

'They are free to believe' said Athena as she walked towards the Stargate that was located within the deep bowels of a mountain. With no DHD, Athena raised her hand and dialed an address mentally before she walked through.

Athena would visit the planet again a few hundred years later. By this time, she was amazed at the progress that the people had made. She was even more amazed at the progress the ships drones had made. She knew that their artificial intelligence was built in such a way that they were programmed to evolve, they were never meant to stay still. However, it was that evolution that created a civil war a few hundred years later. Athena was watching as explosions were occurring in many of the planet's cities. She later found out from examining the databases that the now organic drones, whose A.I's were based on the already advanced originals, had found a database on the ship that mentioned a planet called Earth. That the original Furling crew of the ship had sent a signal to Earth requesting aid from the Alterra, but had received no response. These organics who had called themselves the Thirteenth Tribe had proof that Earth was from where the original humans were brought to the planet, thanks to sensor logs they managed to unlock after hundreds of years that showed ships exiting hyperspace and depositing people onto the planet.

'The sensors were still working for all this time' thought Athena to herself as she read through the logs of the ship, 'they tried to call Earth, but by then we were all either ascended, dead or in Pegasus.'

Athena frowned when the organic drones were accused of heresy, which then started the civil war. The redhead watched as the organic drones built a ship and left the planet, leaving the others to their own fate. However, Athena knew that they could never reach Earth as it was still developing technologically. She had seen in other galaxies of what a sudden jump in technology could do to races that were not sufficiently prepared for such a gift, so Athena did something that she promised herself she would never do. She interfered. Materializing unseen on the bridge of the ship, she mentally changed the coordinates that the ship would make its final jump to, just before she was ripped away from eh lower plains and brought to the Others who eventually punished Athena by forcing her to remain on Earth for a thousand years. Once her exile was completed, she left the planet for Kobol once again; only to discover that the planet was devoid of life.

"Everyone has left" said Athena to herself as she flew over cities that were completely empty and crumbling. She then flew to Kheb once again, where she spent the next few thousands of years in quiet meditation.

**Unknown Planet, around 550 A.D.**

Thousands of years later, Athena returned to Earth after Moros had descended. After demanding to know what Moros was thinking, and his reasons for doing so; the old man told his daughter that he knew that the Ori would one day become a threat.. and that he had to do something to prevent them from gaining more power.

"You seek to destroy them?" asked Athena outraged as Hera stood next to her, "what happened to genocide? You prevent me from doing the exact same thing to the Wraith. You told me that committing an act of genocide would affect me deeply."

"I realize that" said Moros as he telekinetically took apart the console in the Glastonbury Cavern, "you know what the Ori are capable of Athena.. Hera… you know what they will do to the Others. To you."

"Father" said Hera, "I realize they get their powers from the lower plains; the same thing has been happening to Athena and myself because people are giving up their will without realizing it. But the Ori worshippers are giving them power because of that same free will, just as the same with the both of us."

"Once they get enough power" said Moros as he looked at his two daughters, "they will wipe all of the Others out, they will wipe you out. They will wipe Melina out. I will not let that happen, I refuse."

"Does Mother know what you have planned?" asked Hera who was surprised when Moros nodded his head.

"Father" said Athena as she stepped forward, "please, we will fight them when the time comes. Please do not do this."

"I do this for Melina" said Moros, "and for my two daughters."

However, the two sisters couldn't do anything when Ganos was sent by the Others to destroy the nearly completed weapon. The two sisters arrived at Moros' lab just after Ganos had shot him with an energy beam to knock him out. When asked why she didn't wait for the both of them before doing anything, Ganos told the two sisters that she eventually had agreed with Moros. The Ori were a threat, and that she should be the one to take the man out, and then place him in a stasis pod in the lab.

"But why?" asked Hera.

"One day" said Ganos as she looked at her friend, "if the Ori ever come to power in Avalon, the worthy will find this place and wake up your father. They will aid him in building the weapon once again, away from the eyes of the Others in this lab. There will come a day when the Others will realize what kind of danger the Ori present, and until that day; Moros will be safe here."

"But…" said Athena as Ganos looked at Moros who was in the sealed stasis pod.

"If it were any other who was sent" said Ganos as she turned and looked at Athena, "Moros would be dead right now. Your father will live on, and rebuild the weapon if need be."

"If not?" asked Athena.

"I will ascend him again" said Ganos, "if need be."

**Hellmouth, 1830 A.D.**

Athena had seen a lot of things over the thousands of years that she had been ascended. She had seen civilizations on Earth rise and fall, then she left the planet once again and travelled to the other human seeded planets to watch the progress that they were making. She had seen the slow rise of what would later become the Tollan civilization. She had seen them when they were first implanted onto their word, to when they had became a very powerful space faring civilization that had weapons even the Goa'uld were afraid of. She was walking through one of their various cities on their home world when she sensed a disturbance back on Earth. Rushing back to the site of the first gateway, at the site where Sineya had died thousands of years earlier; the redhead found a group of demons that were gathered around a lone human male.

Floating down to the ground and walking towards the large demonic forms, Athena hid herself from their senses. She wanted to know what was going on, she wanted to know why she was getting such a bad feeling from the man in front of her.

"Yes" said the man as he looked up at the demons, "you give me immortality, and I will create a town here… a town that will draw people for you all to feast on when the time is right. You give me what I seek, and I will give you that."

"Wilkins" hissed a large snake like demon as it slithered around the man, "we demand tribute, tribute for the power of immortality."

"Of course" laughed the man Athena knew as Wilkins, "ask and you shall receive."

"Your soul" said another great demon as it rose above the man, "we demand your soul."

"Done" said the man as snapped his fingers before he rubbed his hands together gleefully as he gave out a chuckle, "this is going to be so fun fun."

"Is that what you truly want to do?" asked Athena as she appeared in front of the man in the form of an haggard old woman, "you truly wish to sell your soul for immortality? An empty immortality?"

Athena noticed that most of the demons around her had started to hiss and pound the ground while the others remained quiet as rage emanated from their scaled bodies. The giant snake had even lunged towards her but instead of biting down into flesh and bone, it simply bit into thin air as the disguised Athena walked through its closed mouth as her body glowed slightly before she looked back at the snake.

"You have a skull between your teeth" said the old woman as she smiled at the demon before turning back to the man.

"Richard Wilkins" said the man as he reached out his hand, "future mayor of a future city in this fantastic location."

"You realize that the dimensional gateway will cause havoc for the city" said Athena, still in her disguise, as she looked at the hand and then looked back up at the man without shaking it, "you realize what you will be doing to yourself."

"I can see the future here" said the man as he stood next to Athena and reached out to the distance with his arms raised high, "homes, shops…. Opportunity. A great place to start a family if I do say so myself. And if all it takes to achieve that is a soul… then I'm fine with that. Bring on the future."

Just then the demons behind the two of them started to growl, snarl and hiss.

"Of course there'll be feeding time for my benefactors too" said the man.

"I see" replied Athena as she started to walk away before turning around, "a great hero perished here a long time ago. You should change your mind, lest that hero's successor returns."

"Nah" said the man as he looked on as the old woman frowned, bowed her head slightly and limped away. He then turned around and faced the demons and laughed, "so, what do you think? Sunnyvale? Smile-Dale? How about Happydale? No? Sunny Acres? Has a nice ring to it. No? Fine…. Sunnydale."

The man noticed the demons move away from him, and then he gave a wide smile.

"Sunnydale it is then" said the man as he turned around and got ready to create the city that would later cause so much pain in so many lives.

**Sunnydale, 1899 A.D.**

Athena had encountered the man known as Richard Wilkins once again a few decades later when he approached the same demons to begin the process of ascension. Athena frowned to herself as she looked on while the man made various deals with the demons for instructions on how to accomplish that feat.

"Ascension" said a man who had appeared out of nowhere and stood next to Athena, "such a bastardization of the name that your people have for enlightenment."

"What do you want, demon?" said Athena who stood staring at the current mayor of the new town know as Sunnydale, "why are you here? You have a message from your oh-so glorious Powers?"

"I take it you're still angry about the whole Sineya thing?" asked the demon as he leaned against a wall.

"Anger does not begin to describe how I feel, Whistler" said Athena as she stared at the strangely clothed demon, "what does the pet of the Powers want?"

"Insults?" asked Whistler, "I thought your people were enlightened?"

"Watch yourself, demon" said Athena, "our people achieved much before your kind came to this dimension through the gateway. If that gateway was never opened, many of the things that occurred would never have been. Sineya would have been safe, all those Slayers would not have had to die; I would not have had the clones I created be sacrificed to a needless death."

"Fine, fine" said Whistler as he put his hands up in surrender as Athena closed her eyes and sighed.

"My apologies" said Athena as she turned and started to walk away, only to be followed by Whistler.

"You realize what will happen here" said Whistler, "people will start dying, there is already a mystical force in place throughout the city."

"I can sense it" said Athena, "the mayor created the field… it does not matter to me."

"Eventually a Slayer will be sent here" said Whistler, "will your kind not help her?"

"The Others will not" said Athena, "and neither will I, unless I absolutely have to."

"And if you have to?" asked Whistler.

"Then I will have no choice but to descend to this plain of existence" said Athena, "if I wish to help the humans, that is what I will do."

**Sunnydale, 1981 A.D.**

After that conversation with Whistler, Athena explored the galaxy for another eighty years during which time she had rediscovered the people that the twelve Goa'uld had taken from Earth long ago. Living in twelve different worlds, Athena looked on as they fought against one another; as they used to while the Goa'uld ruled over them on Kobol. She watched as they created machines that would eventually save their lives and help them in fighting their wars, and cleaning their streets and buildings, and even looking after their children.

She had visited a museum where she took a close look at one of the robots. It had a similar design to the drones that had been found on the Furling vessel thousands of years ago. Athena watched as the machines slowly gained some level of sentience, and the humans of the twelve worlds slowly and unknowingly started to act like the Goa'uld by enslaved their creations. The redhead frowned as the tensions between the humans and the machines rose up so much that all it took was the unintentional killing of a human child by a machine that all out war broke out. Athena watched in concern as great ships, designed similarly to the ship that the early humans on Kobol had found, were being built to combat the machines who, ironically, built their own machines of war. Unable to stand looking at the deaths anymore, Athena flew back to Earth where she spent the rest of her ascension.

After travelling the world for another two years, Athena ended back in Sunnydale which had already become a bustling city. Entering City Hall, the redhead saw the immortal Mayor chairing a meeting of the city planners. Shaking her head at the duplicity of the man, Athena then walked out of the building and headed towards what she had heard from one of the secretaries was an establishment where the local children would meet and enjoy times with their family and friends.

As she walked down the street, she turned to an alley when she took on a physical form and mentally changed her clothes to fit in with her surroundings. It was then that she felt a presence behind her and smiled.

"Hera" said Athena as she turned around and hugged her sister, "will you not join me? I have heard a drink known as a chocolate shake is quite delicious."

"And where have you heard that?" asked Hera.

"I eavesdropped on a few children while on the way here" replied Athena as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I see" said Hera as she took on physical form and changed her silver dress to a tight low cut top and trousers, "what do you think?"

"Hera?" asked Athena as she looked at her own chest and then at Hera's before looking at her sister's eyes, "put those away."

"But…" said Hera.

"Hera" said Athena, "don't make me tell Mother."

"That will not work every time, Athena" said Hera as she snapped her fingers and her clothes changed into a cream coloured dress and a long skirt, "just so you know, I am more than ten thousand years old. I think I can pick out my dresses."

"You're still my younger sister" said Athena as she held Hera's hand and walked out of the alley and into the small diner. They were greeted by one of the waitresses who then showed the two sisters to their seats, before handing them a menu. Athena told her that the both of them would take a while, so the waitress left them alone and went to greet more customers.

"I see you have learnt the language?" said Hera as she read the menu and then looked at Athena confused, "what is this hot-dog?"

"I do not know" chuckled Athena, "it is probably some edible meat. And the language was relatively easy, it did evolve from our own."

"And reading through the books of that handsome man from the future in what they referred to as Ancient Egypt helped?" said Hera as she leaned forward and grinned, "did it not."

"Order your food" said Athena as she kicked Hera's shin, who in return kicked Athena's shin as the both of them yelped softly.

After they had ordered some hamburgers, fries and chocolate shakes; the waitress look their menu's away, leaving the young women to themselves.

"Do you not feel it, Athena" said Hera softly as she looked out the large window, "I can see dark energy jut pouring out of the gateway."

"These fools build their centre of knowledge over it" said Athena as she leaned back and shook her head, "and yes, I feel it as well."

"No Slayer has been sent here since…." Said Hera as she looked at her sister who shook her head.

"There was another who died here" said Athena a she looked out the window, "she was of the race that is native to this particular nation. She died near the gateway."

"But she was activated because of Sineya's sacrifice" said Hera.

"Yes" replied Athena as the waitress brought their food to the table.

As the two started to have their meal, a couple passed them and was seated at an adjacent table.

"Nice to see the both of you again" said the waitress as she gave menu's to the couple, "I've heard that the both of you graduated."

"Yes" said the woman, "just got my doctorate in psychology with a focus on child development."

"Counselling" said the man as they finished ordering and handed the menu back to the waitress, "we're back here for good. We're opening a practise here in Sunnydale."

"Neat" said the waitress as she took the menu's from the couple, "so when are the Dr. Rosenberg's having a little baby?"

Upon hearing that name, Athena coughed as she almost chocked on her food. After swallowing, she looked up at Hera and then at the couple who was sitting across them. Hera noticed the look that Athena was giving the couple before she too turned to take a quick look, before looking at her sister again.

"Athena?" asked Hera, "are you alright?"

"Do you recall me telling you about that woman who travelled through time?" asked Athena as she looked at Hera, "Dr. Elizabeth Weir?"

"Yes" said Hera as she looked back again as the couple were taking about having children after the waitress left, "she thought you were a part of the military."

"Correct" said Athena, "she called me Willow Rosenberg."

"It is just a coincidence" said Hera as she looked back at her sister, "and do you really want to meet this Willow? Do you not sense it from the woman?"

"You are correct" said Athena as she closed her eyes and concentrated, "I sense the Furling gene within her. But… no… something's wrong."

"What?" asked Hera.

"Dr. Weir said that Willow was my descendent" said Athena, "but I never had any biological children, so how…."

"What are you saying?" asked Hera when she came to a sudden realization as shook her head, "no, that woman came from an alternate timeline. Perhaps you had children in her own particular timeline, which does not mean that…."

"They cannot have children" said Athena surprised as she looked at her sister, then at the Rosenberg's and then at the view outside. She was looking at the increase in the dark energy that was pouring out of the gateway, "that couple cannot have children, I can sense the woman's deep seated worry that there is something wrong with her because she cannot give her husband a child. If they cannot, then there would be no Willow... something... something is very wrong. If she cannot have children naturally, then... I... is it me?"

"Athena" said Hera as she reached for her sister's hands, "are you alright?"

"I was once asked by a demon" said Athena as she looked back at her sister, "if a Slayer was sent here, would I not help her. My answer was that I would not, unless I absolutely had to."

"What are you saying?" asked Hera as she looked at Athena.

"Look at the dark energy coming out of the gateway, Hera" said Athena, "and the Mayor of this city is planning to perform the bastardized version of Ascension here, on top of the gateway. There is no telling what will happen."

"Athena" said Hera softly, "we have witnessed other forms of this twisted version of Ascension, the humans eventually managed to kill those creatures off."

"Not all" said Athena.

"True" replied Hera, "that one perished in the volcanic blast, but…"

"We can't do a single thing" said Athena as she turned to Hera, "I need to…"

"No!" shouted Hera as everyone in the diner became quiet and looked at the two sisters.

"Forget" said Athena as she looked at everyone and made them forget what they had seen or heard, before the patrons went back to what they were doing.

"Athena" whispered Hera as she leaned forward, "what you are suggesting is…. Have you thought about it? Returning to the lower plains would mean you would be stripped of your memories, your powers, all the knowledge you have collected; and your immortality. Athena, I do not want to lose you."

"Even if I do not have these ascended powers" said Athena as she looked at Hera, and then at the female Rosenberg, "the woman has the Furling gene. I will not remember my dislike of that race, and thus having the gene from the woman would make it easier for me to practise the mystics. And…."

"And?" asked Hera.

"I hope that even without my memories" said Athena as she held on tightly to Hera's hand, "I hope that my sister would always watch over me."

"Of course I would" said Hera.

"As would I" said another voice as the two sisters found themselves on a street in the middle of a row of shops.

"Mother" said Athena and Hera as they hugged Melina tightly, "I have missed you."

"It has only been a few months, my daughters" said Melina she gave the both of them a kiss on their cheeks.

"Mother" said Hera, "Athena wants to…."

"I have heard" said Melina smiling.

"Is this what you want to do?" continued Melina as she looked at her oldest daughter, "do you really wish to be reborn?"

"That is the only way I can help in this plane of existence" said Athena, "and with the dark energy, I think I should do something to help. The universe has the Others, and I have my mother and sister to watch over me."

"You have" said Melina as she took physical form and changed her look so that she wouldn't be recognized. She also suggested that Hera and Athena do the same before the three women walked down the streets of Sunnydale together, "let us see what your new home will be like."

As they were walking through Sunnydale, it had already gotten dark. The three women soon heard four sets of footsteps behind them as they walked down a street towards a row of houses.

"Hello" said a voice from behind the three women as they turned around and faced the four men, including the one who had just spoken, "three young ladies walking alone in the dark, maybe we could keep you company. You know, have you for dinner and drinks."

At that, the three women noticed that the men in front of them were chuckling.

"No thank you" said a disguised Melina, "my daughters and I can look after ourselves, and they have just eaten."

"I insist" said the man as he and his compatriots morphed their faces and walked a few steps forward.

"Interesting" said a disguised Hera as she walked up to one of the transformed men, "a vampire, right? Athena, this is a vampire?"

"Yes, Hera" sighed Athena, "I told you that the energies from the gateway was attractive to these creatures."

"Interesting" said Hera as she looked at the surprised vampire, "but not as scary as you made them out to be."

Just then, two of the vampires snarled and lunged at the group only to pass right through them as the women momentarily glowed white.

"Hey" said Athena as she looked at Hera while Melina chuckled as the four vampires looked at each other confused, "I didn't know what they were when I first met them you know, they were scary.. Especially when they sucked my blood."

The two disguised sisters were arguing with each other as the two vampires lunged at them again but they still went through them.

"What the hell is going on here?" said one of the vampires as he looked on confused.

"Two sisters arguing" said Athena as her eyes glowed a brilliant white, "now leave us."

"Believe me" said Hera as her eyes glowed white as well, "my sister planned to annihilate an entire race when she was angry. Do not make her angry, you will not like her when she is angry."

"Leave" said Melina with a smile as the vampires looked at each other in confusion before running off.

"The.. the Master will hear about this" said one of the other vampires before he turned around and ran off after his friends.

"You do realize that line you said was from a televised serial on this world?" asked Athena as she raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" asked Hera with a grin as she wrapped her arm around her sisters and walked to the row of houses alongside their mother, "I hadn't noticed."

"Well" said Melina, "it is true. Never make Athena angry."

"Mother" said Athena as she looked at Melina in shock, "are you mocking me?"

"Yes" replied Melina as she kissed the top of Athena's head, "you are my daughter and I reserve the right to mock you."

"Yes, mother" sighed Athena as Melina and Hera laughed loudly.

It was a few minutes later that they reached a house that had all of its lights switched off as the occupants were already deep asleep.

"We are here" said Melina softly as she looked at Athena.

"Athena" said Hera softly as she tightened her hold on Athena's arm, "Will you not reconsider?"

"I love being one of the Ascended" said Athena as she looked at her mother and then at her sister, "I love the both of you, I love father. But I miss being alive. I have seen only a small part of this universe, and I know there is more… but I also miss being mortal. There is a certain exhilaration to it all, and in being alive.. if I can help the humans using the powers of those I despise, then I will do it."

"You could just revert to a baby and…." said Hera as Athena gently held on to Athena's shoulder.

"This is the only way" said Athena, "I will be stripped off my knowledge, powers and memories. Without the Furling genetic code, I may not be able to practise the mystics easily. But by physically being reborn, I can have that gene from the woman. It is a means to an end, Hera."

"Athena" said Hera as the both of them leaned their foreheads against each other, before Athena kissed the tip of Hera's nose just as the redhead used to when they were children.

"I depend on you to watch over me, Hera" said Athena as tears fell from Hera's eyes, "promise me."

"I promise" said Hera as she nodded her head.

"As will I" said Melina as she gave her oldest daughter a hug, "I will be there for you, always."

The three of them shed their disguises and flew into the bedroom where the Rosenberg's were fast asleep.

"Are you ready, Athena?" said Melina as she put her hands on both sides of her daughter's head.

"Farewell, mother" said Athena as she gave Melina a kiss on her cheek, "Farewell, Hera."

"Be well, Athena" said Hera, "we will watch over you always, Willow."

Smiling, Athena closed her eyes as soft white light started to glow from the palms of Melina's hands. Hera watched through tears that were welling up in her eyes as Athena started to glow brightly while her body slowly began to dissipate, starting from her feet, up to her head. Eventually all that remained of Athena were two brilliant white balls of light, one slightly larger than the other one.

"Mother?" asked Hera as she approached Melina and looked at both of the balls of white light.

"All her knowledge and powers have been stripped away from her" said Melina as she nodded at the larger ball which she then threw up into the air as it floated upwards before vanishing, "it's power will grow as long as people keep on worshipping in Athena's name. Athena will be free to retrieve her power and whatever knowledge she has gained once she learns to ascend again, if she ever learns to ascend."

"And the other?" asked Hera as she wiped her eyes before nodding at the smaller light.

"Athena's essence" said Melina as she gently held the pulsing orb with both hands, "everything that makes Athena is here, including her memories. They were to have been stripped away as well but…"

"The Others" said Hera concerned, "will the Others not intervene?"

"I have locked away her memories" said Melina, "it will be restored once she has done enough to attempt ascension."

"And if she does not?" asked Hera.

"She will eventually grow old, and die" said Melina sadly, "and her memories with die with her; she will never know her true self."

"May I?" asked Hera as she nodded at the light which Melina carefully handed to her youngest daughter. Hera then carried the pulsing white light to the woman who was lying asleep on the bed with her back to her husband.

Hera walked to the bedside and then looked around. She noticed a framed piece of paper on the far wall and then looked down at the woman.

"Sheila Rosenberg" said Hera, "human-Furling hybrid, you had better watch over my sister. If any harm…"

"Hera" said a frowning Melina.

"Sorry, Mother" said Hera as she looked back at Melina before looking at the sleeping form of Sheila. Hera then leaned forwards and brought her hands near her mouth and blew at the ball of light softly. She watched as the light floated over the sleeping body of Sheila Rosenberg while it pulsed a few times.

"I will miss you, Athena" said Hera, "I will miss you so much, my dear sister."

Hera saw the light pulse multiple times before it fell and travelled into Sheila. Hera stepped back and towards Melina as Sheila's body started to glow a soft white, and then the glow coalesced at her abdomen before a surge of blue electrical energy travelled through her entire body.

"Come, Hera" said Melina, "let us leave. It is done."

"I would like to remain, mother" said Hera, "just for a little while."

"Very well" said Melina, "in that case, I will remain with you as well."

Both mother and daughter just sat on the roof of the house looking at the stars that were shining in the sky above Sunnydale. Soon, the both of them noticed the first light of a brand new day.

"It is dawn, mother" said Hera who had her head on Melina's shoulder, "it is beautiful."

"Yes" said Melina, "come with me to visit your father in the stasis pod, we must let him know what has occurred here."

"He is unable to hear" said Hera.

"Perhaps" replied Melina, "but we should still tell him."

In the intervening years, both Melina and Hera had always been there watching over Athena, now known as Willow. Even when she was left with her nanny, or alone in her home, or when she was with Xander… Hera and Melina were always close by and watching over her; making sure that she was never truly alone. It was Melina who Willow had caught a glimpse of when she was performing Angel re-souling ritual. She was sitting on the hospital bed right after she woke up from the coma after an attack by Angelus' minions as she insisted on trying the ritual again. She was absolutely sure that she could do it, she was absolutely sure that she could re-soul her best friend's love. Willow knew she was weak, that she was still injured and she struggled through the spell while in pain. Deep down she was afraid that despite her attempt; she could still fail Buffy. However, just then, she had seen a blur of white as it passed her before feeling a hand pressed behind her back. It was then she started to feel a warmth pass through her body. As if possessed, Willow said the spell perfectly before that feeling went away and she hung her head low panting.

Unknown to Willow at the time, not only had the spell worked and Angel was resouled albeit too late for Buffy to save Angel, Melina was punished by the Others for intervening. As her ascended form was ripped away from behind Willow, Hera quickly took her place and succeeded in helping Willow say the spell out loud before she too was ripped away by the Others. Both of them were stripped of their powers and exiled to Earth for a year, forced to watch Willow but helpless to intervene again. In her mind, Willow had pushed away the thought of the white blur, just as she had pushed away the thoughts of the white ball of light that she would see out of the corner of her eyes when she was younger. Her mother would say that she was just imagining things.. that relying on imaginary friends meant that she was still too reliant on others.

Slowly, as her memories fell into place, Willow started to hear sounds of voices when suddenly there was a buzzing sound near her. And then she felt anguish, rage and deep seated worry. Then she heard a voice, a voice that was familiar to her… a voice that she hadn't heard in a little more than thirty years.

"My dearest Athena" said Melina's voice as Willow felt a slight breeze brush against her cheek, "I need you to awaken, you have learnt the truth.. now I need you to awaken. Your friends require your aid… come my daughter. You can do it."

"Mother" said Willow as she opened her eyes slowly and looked to her left where she saw a blurry figure of a brunette haired figure run right by the foot of her bed, "no."

**Colonel Carter's car, 0705 hours, a few minutes earlier.**

Colonel carter had just stopped by a coffee shop at the nearby intersection when she received a call on her cell phone. Looking at the caller I.D, she saw that it was from General Carter. Smiling to herself, she picked up the phone and flipped it open while she was waiting for her order which included a Latte for Faith who she knew was sitting by Willow's bedside.

"Hey dad" said the Colonel as she brought the phone to her ear. However, the Colonel didn't receive the normally cheerful response she'd expected from her father; in fact, there was no response on the other line, "hello? Dad? You there? Did you accidentally dial me again?"

Frowning, the Colonel shut off the phone and then drove forward behind another car as the occupants went to pick up their order. She dialled the General's number, and waited as it rang; but no one picked up.

"What's going on, Dad?" asked the Colonel to herself as she then dialled her home number but no one picked up again, "come on, pick up."

Feeling a pain in her chest, the Colonel looked on in concern as she redialled the General's number.

"Come on, dad" said the Colonel to herself as the phone of the other side kept on ringing, "why did you call me and not answer? Doesn't make sense."

Looking at the car in front of her she sighed when it left the drive-thru counter. However, instead of stopping and grabbing her drink, she drove all the way back home. It took Colonel Carter five minutes to drive back to her home and then park her car on the driveway, then she ran up the walkway and up to the porch. Ringing the doorbell, her heart fell when she didn't hear any sounds from inside.

"Debra should be crying, she always cries when the doorbell rings" said the Colonel to herself as she rummaged through her purse and grabbed her key. Unlocking her door, she pushed it open and was greeted by a horrible sight.

"Oh God!" shouted Colonel Carter as she ran into the living room where General Carter lay on the floor bleeding from a bullet wound at the abdominal region, his blood having soaked into the carpet, "Dad! Dad!"

The Colonel saw the blood on the coffee table and knew that he must have fallen on the table before he fell onto the floor. Relieved that she found a weak pulse when she pressed the pulse point on his neck, she quickly ran towards Debra's room where she looked in shock at the empty crib.

"No! No! No!" said Colonel Carter as she ran back to where General Carter was laying bleeding and immediately took out her cell phone and called the SGC which was immediately picked up by Walter, "Walter!. Walter! listen to me, contact Prometheus Station, lock on to my and my dad's subcutaneous transmitters. Tell them I need a site to site transport right now straight to the infirmary. And tell Dr. Lam and whoever's available to get their asses in gear."

"Ma'am" said Walter, "I need…."

"Damn it, Walter!" shouted Colonel Carter as tears just flowed out of her eyes, "my father's been shot and Debra's been taken I…"

"On it, ma'am" said Walter as he stood up and ran to another phone and relayed Colonel Carter's orders to the Prometheus Station. He then, while still on the phone with Colonel Carter, told all medical personnel to meet with Colonel Carter at the infirmary in a minute. His face full of concern as he sat down, he then told the Colonel that she'd be transported momentarily.

"Thank you, Walter" said Colonel Carter as her voice broke as she thought about General Carter and Debra, "thank you…. in the meantime… I need.,,,"

The Colonel looked up as she heard a buzzing sound and in a flash of white light, she was transported to the SGC infirmary where a sleeping Faith who was still holding on to Willow's hand had woken up with a start. Looking around at what was going on, the Slayer's eyes went wide at the sight before her.

"Sam!" shouted Faith as she quickly got off the chair she was sitting on and ran towards the bloodied General Carter.

"Help me, Faith" said the Colonel as she held on to the upper part of the General's body, "please help."

"Hold on" said Faith as she gently got her arms under the General as she felt blood still coming out from the wounds on his back. Picking him up, she quickly walked towards an empty bed as Dr. Lam and her team of nurses rushed in after Walter had briefed them on what was going on.

"Dad! Dad!" shouted the Colonel as she was pulled back by Faith, "Oh God…. And Debra… Debra's gone.. Debra's gone."

"Sam!" shouted Faith as she turned the Colonel around so that they were facing each other, "what happened? Where's Debra?"

"I.. I think…" said the Colonel as the both of them noticed something out of the corner of their eyes. Turning their heads around, they saw Willow slowly sitting up while looking at them.

"Red" said Faith as she rushed towards her lover.

"Willow" said the Colonel as she ran to the redhead, "listen to me, Dad's been shot I need you to…."

"Someone call Dr. Warner!" shouted Dr. Lam as General Landry rushed in alongside Teal'c, Anya and Tara who had just arrived and had completed their briefing on what happened to Daniel.

"Doctor?" said General Landry as he approached Dr. Lam.

"Sorry, dad" said Dr. Lam as she released the brakes off the bed, "we're losing him."

"Doc" said Willow as she pulled off the wired leads and the I.V lines that where going into the top of her hands, "wait."

"Red" said Faith as she put the redhead's arm around her shoulders and helped her walk to the bed that held the General.

"General" said Willow as she closed her eyes and put her hands over his chest, "I can see… I can see everything."

"What?" said Dr. Lam as she looked at Willow, "what can you see?"

"I'm travelling through his vein's, his arteries" said Willow, "I can see where the bullets impacted, ribs…. Just missed the heart… shoulder…. Collar bone; Just missed the jugular…."

"Willow" said Tara, "you can see inside?"

"Yes" said the redhead as she lifted her arms slowly upwards as the General's body rose and slowly turned to the side as the nurses stepped back. Then, Willow telekinetically took out the three bullets out of his body and then started to heal his injuries while turning him back around and putting him down on the bed.

Willow then opened her eyes and stumbled back as Faith and Colonel Carter caught her.

"Got ya" said Faith as Willow looked into her eyes and smiled, "you did good."

"I saw her" said Willow as she looked at Faith, "I saw her Faith, she was such a lovely girl. I knew her…"

"Red?" said Faith.

"Willow" said the Colonel as they helped the redhead back onto the bed, "can you find Debra? Someone took Debra."

"Colonel?" said General Landry as he walked towards the blonde woman, "I've already informed General O'Neill and Woolsey about your missing daughter. They have assured me that the NID will do everything in their power to bring Debra back. They're heading to your home now."

"OK" said Colonel Carter as she sat next to Willow while her hands were trembling and covered in blood, as was her clothes.

"Sam" said the General weakly, "Sam?"

"Dad, Daddy" said the Colonel as she ran to her father and leaned over him as Dr. Lam and the other nurses hooked him up to machines to ensure that everything was alright.

"Pete" said the General to everyone's shock, "it was Pete."

"Dear God" said the Colonel as she stepped back and brought her hands to her mouth and shook her head, "no… no… no…"

"Tara" said Willow as she looked at the blonde witch while sitting on the bed, "can you do a locator spell?"

"Yes" said Tara as she looked at Willow and then at Colonel Carter.

"Locater spell?" asked General Landry as he looked at Willow, "that same spell you used to find Colonel Carter when she was lost on the Prometheus?"

"Yes" said Willow as she rubbed her head.

"Tara?" said Colonel Carter, "can you?"

"I need something of hers" said Tara, "and yes, I'll find her."

"Anya" said Colonel Carter, "when they're found, I need to make a wish."

"Colonel" said Anya as she looked nervously at the blonde, "I don't have my powers anymore, I'm human…. I was going to surprise Daniel with it.. but…"

"Oh" said Colonel Carter as she looked down at the floor.

"Colonel Carter" said Tara, "all I need is something of hers to get a pin point location, do you have anything on base?"

"I have everything of hers at home" said the Colonel as her voice broke, "everything's at home."

"Teal'c and Faith" said General Landry, "I need you to….."

"Sam" said the General as he spoke through his oxygen mask while a bag of blood was attached to his arm, "my side pocket.."

Dr. Lam reached into the General's side pocket and took out a pick coloured clothe that was folded in half, She then handed that to the Colonel who opened it and smiled at the embroidered letters in red that said 'D+C'.

"Her handkerchief" said the Colonel as she gently caressed it.

"She.. playing…" said the General as he closed his eyes.

"Dad?" said the Colonel as Dr. Lam pulled back his eye lids and flashed a light into them.

"He's asleep" said the doctor as she turned to face the Colonel, "I need to get him out of those bloodied clothes and onto a new bed. I'm sorry, but I'd like everyone to leave… for now. Everyone except for Major Rosenberg, I need to do a complete work up on you."

"Ok" said Willow as she nodded her head.

"Sam" said Faith as she gently held on to the Colonel's arm, "come on. Let's get you and Tara somewhere private so that she could do her thing."

It was fifteen minutes later that Tara's locator spell bore any fruit. On a piece of cloth that lay on the floor surrounded by candles, the normally sceptical Colonel sat across from Tara with Faith in the middle as lines were drawn on the piece of cloth by magic and a pulsing yellow dot which was standing still.

"Maybe he's taking a break?" asked Faith, "I think that's the I-25. Should be the fasted way out of here."

"That's on the way to Denver" said the Colonel shocked, "his parent's place. That's the only thing I can think of."

"Tara" said Faith, "can you get a bit more detail on where they stopped?"

"Yeah" said Tara as she said a spell and the lines that were drawn on the cloth earlier were erased and more detailed drawings appeared.

"I know where that is" said Colonel Carter as she ran to the nearby phone on the wall.

**Rest stop along I-25, few minutes later.**

Pete had just walked out from the restroom with Debra in his arms after changing her diaper. Smiling to himself, and safe in the knowledge that Colonel Carter should be in the SGC by now, he walked calmly to his car. He first secured Debra into the safety seat before he stepped into the driver's side seat.

"See, Debbie" said Pete as he looked at his daughter through the rear view mirror, "you and I are going to have so much fun. We'll be going flying to…"

Before he could finish what he was going to say, he heard a buzzing sound before a white light enveloped both him and Debra. Before he knew it, he found himself in a large grey room surrounded by Marines pointing their weapons at him.

"Mr. Shanahan" said Colonel Pendergast who walked in through the door behind the armed Marines, "welcome to Prometheus Station."

"My daughter" said Pete as he glared at the Colonel, "where's my daughter?"

"She's right where she belongs" said Colonel Pendergast as Pete heard one of the Marines step forward, "she's with Colonel Carter."

"She belongs with me!" shouted Pete, "not with her… I'll get you all for this, I'll sue…."

"Right" said Colonel Pendergast as he picked up a phone on a nearby wall, "General Landry, Sir. We have the package… of course, Sir… we'll be waiting."

"What are you….?" said Pete just as he was hit with by a jolt from a Zat which made him tumble onto the floor of the space station.

**Planet Designated P8U-453, AKA Pete's Planet; an hour later.**

As Pete slowly opened his eyes, he found that he was lying on a rocky path. Slowly getting on his feet, Pete looked around and saw that he was surrounded by trees and mountains everywhere. It was then he saw the giant stone ring that stood behind another device that seemed to have been destroyed as yellow, red and blue crystals lay shattered at the base.

"The Stargate" said Pete as he stood slowly up and wiped off the dirt that was attached to his shirt.

It was then that the man noticed the vehicle that was parked near the gate, as well as numerous boxes and what seemed to be building materials. Walking towards the boxes, he opened some of them to see that some contained food, some had basic medical supplies, while others had some other basic necessities. All of the boxes had papers that explained what was in the boxes, and all were addressed to him.

"What the hell is this?" said Pete to himself as he looked around, "and I…."

Just then he saw the chevrons at the edge of the Stargate start to light up, after which the event horizon of the Stargate formed and the vehicle next to the Gate came to life as he heard a voice coming from the speakers; the voice of his ex-wife.

"Sam?" said Pete as he walked towards the MALP and looked into the camera, "what the hell….."

"Don't you dare 'what the hell' me" said Colonel Carter over the speakers as she leaned into the console while General O'Neill, General Landry and Woolsey were standing right behind her, "how dare you…. you actually shot my father… you kidnapped Debra and…."

"Debra's mine!" shouted Pete, "and you better get me back or else…."

"You are in no position to demand anything" said Colonel Carter, "if it were up to me, I would have put you on a Goa'uld occupied planet so that you'd be enslaved by them.. .I was actually thinking about Ba'al."

"Mr. Shanahan" said General Landry as he gently placed a hand on Colonel Carter's shoulder, "you are on a habitable planet. You'll have fresh water, air and food. Everything you need to start a small dwelling has been provided for you. We will be sending you supplies such as MRE's every two weeks for the next six months by ship. After that, it's your responsibility to catch your own food. Basic medical supplies will be brought to you by ship once a month, so I suggest you be really careful. Other than that, you dont really have much to worry about, you're the only one on that world. It's pretty safe from what I've been told."

"Sam?" said Pete as he realized the gravity of the situation he was in, "honey…. Baby, I'm sorry…. I swear I'll leave you and Debra alone.. please."

"Sorry, Pete" said the Colonel, "you're dead on Earth, I shot you in self defence when you tried to break into my house to kidnap Debra."

"What?" shouted Pete as he put both of his hands on his head, "Sam…. How…."

"I have friends who are experts in cloning technology" said the Colonel with venom in her voice, "you tried to take two of the most important people in my life away from me, so I'm taking your life away from you. I have no regrets."

"Sam!" said Pete, "I'm sorry, please…. I'm begging you."

"Goodbye, Pete" said the Colonel as she looked back at General O'Neill who nodded his head, "I've got my daughter to take care of."

"SAM!" screamed Pete into the vehicle, "don't do this… you…. you…. you bitch! Get me out of here now!"

Just then, the Stargate disengaged leaving Pete as the only human on the planet.

"Crap" said Pete to himself as he turned around and looked out into the distance.

TBC.

 


	111. The Truth of the Past

**Sunnydale Airport, Sunnydale, 1440 hours.**

Willow and Faith had taken a flight all the way from Colorado Springs to Sunnydale to tell Buffy and the other Scoobies about what could be the most significant moment in history for the Slayers. She was seated next to Faith who still had to learn why the redhead insisted that only she and Faith be allowed to head for Sunnydale, especially since what she wanted to discuss concerned the Slayer line. As Willow sat looking out the window, Faith just seated on her seat with her eyes closed as she tried to think about what it could be that concerned her, Buffy, Kennedy and the other potential. Sensing that her wife was having trouble in trying to make sense of some brand new memories, Faith simply reached for Willows hand which rested on the armrest and laced her fingers through the redhead's hand.

Shaking her head with a jerk, Willow realized that she was just daydreaming when Faith held her hand. Looking back at the brunette Slayer, Willow just wished that it was only them on the flight… that everyone else was gone. As she looked at the woman she loved, she could see the part that she played in her suffering and in her gift. That scared her.

'What would she say when she finds out?' thought Willow to herself, 'would she be angry for my part in all this? Would Buffy be angry at the suffering she had to go through as a Slayer? How about Giles? What would he do when I tell him that those men took Sineya and basically forced her into a fate she didn't want?'

"Red?" said Faith as she noticed Willow simply at her, 'no, she's looking through me. Red, what did you see? Why won't you tell me?'

Faith looked on as Willow held her hand tight and put her head on the brunette Slayer's shoulder and looked straight ahead. The both of them had a real long day, especially with Willow's physical examinations… and then the briefings with SG1, General's Landry, O'Neill and Hammond; as well as the IOA's Woolsey.

"Major Rosenberg" Faith recalled Woolsey saying as they sat in the briefing room, "are you saying that you really are this Athena?"

"Yes" said Willow as she nodded her head, "my genetic profile has been locked out of the Atlantis database; partly because of the things I've done, and the experiments I conducted to get rid of the Wraith."

Faith recalled how excited Woolsey, in particular seemed at the knowledge that there could be a weapon that would solve their Wraith problem. She saw Willow look at her with sadness in her eyes, and the Slayer knew immediately that something was wrong; as did the military members of SG1.

"Willow" said Colonel Carter who had changed her clothes after making sure that Debra was safe with Eileen Davis, "why was your profile locked out?"

"To combat the Wraith" said Willow as she looked down, "I created biological weapons."

"Such as?" asked Woolsey.

"A device that emits genetically programmed radioactive particles that would gather between the lungs of any organic being" said Willow softly, "it would then gather the required materials to form a volatile explosive tumour."

"Are you serious?" asked General O'Neill as he looked at Willow.

"Yes, sir" replied Willow, "I conducted a test of the device by giving it to some Wraith worshippers who took it to their cloning facility. Told them it contained command codes for Atlantis. But it didn't."

"And then?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"I went back a week later with some members of the Council" said Willow, "the facility was completely destroyed."

"Amazing" said Woolsey as he looked at the three General's who were looking at Willow.

"Willow" said General Hammond, "something happened, didn't it? It must have, or else the Ancients would have used this weapon against the Wraith."

"Ten humans died" said Willow as she took a deep breath, "ten innocents, not including the five Wraith worshippers, died. The Worshippers had the tumours in their bodies. They went to some meal hall where they exploded. I remember one of the Councillors telling me as we headed back to Atlantis that four of those who died were men, three were women and the rest children."

"I see" said General Hammond as he looked at the other General's and at Woolsey who suddenly had a downcast face, "I assume that the Council took action?"

"Yes" replied Willow as everyone looked at her, "all my research, data crystals… everything has been destroyed as per the orders of the Council. Every bit of data deleted from the database."

"I thought Atlantis has system redundancies?" asked Colonel Carter.

"The Council had full authorization to delete all data from the database" said Willow, "no matter what the redundancies were, they are all gone."

"It's good" said Vala as everyone looked at her, "look I don't know what these Wraith are like, I haven't seen them personally. But if getting rid of them means you get rid of the human's too… then that's just wrong no matter how you put it."

"I agree" said Faith as she held Willow's hand under the table.

"I was angry" said Willow, "I would have destroyed every living thing in Pegasus if given the chance, and then do a galactic version of 'salting the Earth' so that life never grows again. To destroy one species in my anger and hatred for murdering my sister, I was prepared to commit an act of genocide."

"But you didn't" said Colonel Mitchell, "and that's the main thing here. You didn't do it."

"I was lucky, Colonel" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Mitchell, "I would have tried something if we didn't have to leave for Earth. I got an idea based on an experiment another team carried out on nanites."

"Replicators" said Colonel Carter as she leaned forward, "Willow?"

"Did you know that we programmed them to be hyper-aggressive?" said Willow, "they took human form, and that was when the experiment failed."

"We read the report that the expedition sent us, Major" said Woolsey as he interrupted Willow.

"It's one thing to hear, Mr. Woolsey" said Willow as she looked at the man, "It's different to experience it. I was there when the Council ordered their destruction, I was there when we destroyed a life form that we created because it didn't go exactly as we thought it would. But, I didn't care. Like how I didn't care about collateral damage when the explosive tumour device killed innocents. So I set about what I thought would be my greatest accomplishment."

"Which is?" asked General Landry.

"Living weapons" said Willow as she looked at Faith, "you remember that vision I had."

"Living weapons that would destroy the Wraith" said Faith as she nodded her head.

"Yeah" said Willow, "but the Council rejected the plan. I proposed to put in a genetic self destruct so that once they killed the Wraith, once they destroyed every single iota of their existence in Pegasus; I made it so that any Lantean would kill all the clones."

"So that they don't battle against the Ancients" said Colonel Mitchell as he looked at Willow and then at the others who seemed equally shocked, "so that they don't turn against their creators."

"I took away their free will" said Willow, "they would follow their orders. Kill the Wraith, and then die on command. I wanted to play God… and I paid for it."

"Willow" said General Hammond, "all your research… everything you created as Athena, are they still in the Atlantis Database?"

"All the biological weapon designs, everything related to the research has been permanently deleted" said Willow, "even I won't be able to get them back."

"But you remember how to make it?" asked Woolsey.

"I remember making it" said Willow, "but I don't have the knowledge, or the understanding, of what I did.. or how I did it."

"Is that the truth?" asked Woolsey as he put down the pen he was taking notes with.

"There's no way for you to tell if I'm lying.. or if I'm not" said Willow as she looked at the bald man, "the Wraith are bad, they're positively evil… but you haven't committed an act of genocide. You don't know what it does to you, until you actually do it."

"We have destroyed all the replicators" said Teal'c.

"Only one part of a larger segment" said Willow, "the replicators were created in Pegasus, then recreated here."

"Reese" said Colonel Carter.

"Yea" replied Willow, "she was created by one of the Ancients, and she in turn created the replicators for the Milky Way."

"Then the Asgard found a few blocks" said Colonel Carter, "took it back to their home galaxy where the blocks started to replicate again. "

"Yep" said Willow nodding her head, "we haven't killed them all, others remain…. In fact the originals are occupying Pegasus. So no, they're not extinct….. and like it or not, neither are the Goa'uld. But I was the cause of the deaths of an entire race of genetically engineered clones that I created."

"Willow?" said Colonel Carter as everyone looked on in shock.

"When… when I came back to Earth" said Willow, "I settled in an area near Nairobi; close to the outpost in that region. I encountered my first vampire a little over six months later. I almost died but they were killed."

"How?" asked Woolsey.

"Handheld plasma weapon" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Carter, "I can get you the specifications, ma'am. It.. it saved my life."

"No Slayers?" asked Faith.

"This was before that, Faith" said Willow as she closed her eyes, "it was before the existence of Slayers."

Willow knew she had to be careful in what she said now; she wanted to leave the Slayer parts for the BPRI, instead she mentioned the clones and how a group of people approached her to create the weapons she had wanted to make in Atlantis.

"So you did?" asked Woolsey.

"Yes" replied Willow as she shook her head, "my greatest mistake. They wanted thirty thousand clones, they told me that they'll use them to fight the creatures of the night. But, I told these people that they would have to convince the clones to fight… I wanted to give the clones the freedom to choose. I gave them what I didn't want to, I gave them free will."

"Did any of them refuse?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"Yes" said Willow, "at least from what I heard. I never knew what became of them after they were sent away. I thought that…. Anyway, I later found that they were all killed. Even the ones that refused to fight were killed for a ritual… a magic ritual. I gave them weapons that would fight a war, and then were all needlessly killed."

"Dear lord" said General Hammond as he wiped his forehead as he leaned back on his chair while everyone looked at Willow.

"Red?" said Faith, "what happened then?"

"I told the Council what I did" said Willow, "even though I was Mer… Moros' daughter, I still had to face punishment for going against the Council. So I was exiled from Earth for ten years."

"Oh" said General Hammond, "where did you go?"

"Kheb" said Willow, "I went to Kheb, where Oma thought me to ascend."

"Neat" said Colonel O'Neill.

"I have memories of my Ascension" said Willow, "but I don't have any knowledge of how things work, or anything like that. I know I haven't been able to tell you guys a lot but…"

"I'm sorry" said Woolsey, "your story was good, if everything you created was destroyed… then…."

"I said all my research on biological weapons was deleted" said Willow, "but when Hera was alive, I promised her that I'd do everything I could to look for a cure for the Wraith. I remember hitting a roadblock every time I thought I was getting close. I can tell you where to find that research… but understanding it is different. I don't think I'll have any idea about what I did… or why I did it."

When it came to the reason she descended, Willow told them that she knew that the Hellmouth was acting up, and that she wanted to try and help fight since she couldn't interfere when she was ascended. Willow was glad that they didn't ask too many questions, especially Faith. That was a story that she wanted to tell the Scoobies together.

"Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c, "has Hera descended as well?"

"She has" said Willow with a smile, "but I can't tell you who she is."

"Why not?" asked Woolsey, "if she's an Ancient then…."

"I haven't told her" said Willow, "I don't know if I should… anyway, she's protected by the best. She'll be kept safe and sound."

"Willow" said General Hammond, "I'll be informing the President about this, particularly your status as… well, as an Ancient. Also, do we call you Athena… or Willow."

"I'm Willow, Sir" said the redhead with a smile, "and I have one request."

"Name it" said General O'Neill.

"I'd like to make a trip to Atlantis."

"Why?" asked Woolsey.

"To visit my mother's grave" said Willow, "and to find out how, and why she died."

"The IOA will….." said Woolsey when he was interrupted by General O'Neill.

"You have authorization" said the General as Willow gave him a smile.

"General" said Woolsey, "the IOA needs to make the decision on whether to allow Major Rosenberg on Atlantis."

"Mr. Woolsey" said Willow, "like it or not, Atlantis is my home; I was born there…"

"By your word" said Woolsey as he sighed, "look at it from my viewpoint, Major. You say that you are an Ancient named Athena, but you can't give us any weapons…. Or any knowledge on how to beat the Wraith. The IOA will want more."

"The IOA can't force her" said Faith as she looked at Woolsey, "even if she knows anything else, I know that she has a good reason not to tell us. It's not like every single thing that the Ancients left behind hasn't left a mess for us to clean up. No offence, Red."

"None taken" said Willow with a smiled, "but the fact of the matter is, I don't have the knowledge of how and why something works. I just remember that it does. I can't tell you information on thing that the other scientists created because I wasn't involved. I was obsessed with creating biological weapons, which were all deemed hazardous by the Lantean Council and destroyed. Even my research on the clones in the Sunnydale outposts, and the other out posts were destroyed."

"To be clear to everyone at this table, we will not use biological weapons" said General Landry, "Major Rosenberg has already stated that she, as Athena, was working on a cure for the Wraith. I proposed that we have the scientists in Atlantis go through that research and build on it."

"Red" said General O'Neill, "find out about your mother, go home."

"Thank you, sir" said Willow, "and in return, I'll give you the best gift of all."

"Which is?" said Vala excitedly as she leaned forward, "is it expensive?"

"No.. well, depends…" smiled Willow as she looked at Vala, and then at General O'Neill, "It's a fully charged ZPM. I know where one is; I'm the one who kept it there."

"Sweet" said General O'Neill with a grin as he sat back.

It was after the briefing that Willow talked to General Landry and General O'Neill in private. She told them that while everything she told them was true, she had some things omitted. She told them that what she omitted was relevant for the BPRI and that she'd like to travel to Sunnydale with Faith to brief them. It was a very confused General Landry who said yes to the redhead in return for a debrief on the omitted sections.

As the plane landed on the runway at the Sunnydale Airport, Willow woke up on Faith's shoulder and brought her head up before turning to look at her wife.

"You're so beautiful" said Willow as she smiled at Faith, "what I have to say, I just hope you won't hate me."

"Red" said Faith, "whatever happened, happened. Remember what Teal'c told you after the briefing? What happened wasn't your fault… you were fighting a war against a scary enemy. You saw Hera, your sister die right in front of your eyes; Red, I know what it's like… I know what it's like to see someone you love die right in front of you."

"I know" said Willow, "with these memories, it like I'm running through a gamut of emotions Faith. I… I mean…."

"Promise me one thing" said Faith, "after you tell us what the great mystery is, I want you to show me. Promise me."

"I promise." Said Willow softly.

**BPRI Conference Room One, Sunnydale, 1515 hours.**

Buffy and Xander were the first to arrive at the conference room where Agent Garret of the NID was briefing a very stunned looking Vi, Rona and Amanda at one corner of the fairly large room. Standing at the round table in the middle of the room with Xander, Buffy looked at the dark haired man and smiled.

"Any idea about what's going on?" asked Buffy softly as she leaned into Xander.

"Captain dead didn't give the mystery away" said Xander, "all he said was that he needed the senior staff to be in the Conference Room as soon as possible."

Just then Giles, Kennedy, Angel and Cordelia walked in through the doors and stood next to Buffy and Xander while they watched Agent Garret briefing the Potential Slayers.

"Angel?" asked Buffy as she nodded at the senior Potentials direction.

"Disclosure" said Angel, "I got a call from General Landry two hours ago, he wanted one of the Senior Potentials to participate in this briefing."

"What's this about?" asked Giles as he leaned forwards and looked at Angel.

"No clue" said Angel, "all I know is that Willow and Faith is coming here about something really important. I was talking to Faith, even she doesn't know exactly why."

"But she knows something" said Kennedy, "why else insist on this meeting."

"Angel" said Rona as she and the others ran to the vampire with a soul after they were finished with their briefing, "it's true? Alien life? Seriously?"

"You don't know the half of it" said Faith who came in through the doors, followed by Willow. The Scoobies hugged Willow and Faith before the redhead asked everyone to take a seat at the table.

"Potential guys" said Faith before she sat down, "I know you have a lot of questions, but I really recommend you wait until we're done. I take it Agent Garret briefed you?"

"Yea" said Amanda.

"Alright" said Faith, "then you know about the Ancients? The race that built the Stargates?"

"Uh huh" said Rona in disbelief, "I still find it hard to believe that…. Yeah…. You know…. Damn."

"Red" said a smiling Faith as she looked at her wife, "this is your show."

"Thanks" said Willow as she caressed Faith's lower back before the brunette Slayer too her seat, "I wont bore you with all the details, just know that we found Merlin… but his physical body died after he transferred his consciousness into Daniel; who was taken my one of our enemies."

Willow saw that many of them were starting to speak up when she interrupted them.

"As far as we know" said Willow, "this enemy won't kill Daniel because he has information on building a weapon that destroys ascended beings."

"Like the Ori?" asked Xander.

"Yea" replied Willow, "but he's protected. Merlin said that he'll be protecting Daniel's mind… they have some kind of a plan that we're not aware of… but I know he's safe. Anya and Tara will be staying at the SGC helping out as much as possible. Hopefully, we'll be getting Daniel back soon."

"Before he passed his consciousness" said Faith, "he…. Well, he thought Red was his daughter."

"What?" said Angel as he looked around the table and then at Willow, "Willow?"

"I've been having visions and dreams for a long time of a girl called Athena" said Willow as she closed her eyes, "Faith and I have a permanent psychic bond, so she's been able to see some of these dreams as well."

"It's true" said Faith, "at first we thought that Red was Athena's descendent but…"

"Wait" said Giles, "you said 'at first'….. are you saying?"

"I was born more than ten thousand years ago in Atlantis" said Willow to a completely stunned room, "and my name was Athena Ren."

"You're serious?" said Buffy as she looked at her best friend, "this isn't like a got'cha kind of thing?"

"No" said Willow as she hung her head down and felt everyone's eyes looking at her. She then felt Faith's hand squeezing hers gently, giving her some comfort. Willow then looked up and told her story to the completely stunned room as they listened intently on how the death of Melina, the love she had for Hera, Hera's death right in front of her eyes which was when Buffy got up quickly form her seat and gave Willow a hug; she told them about her quest for vengeance being one failure after another, she told then about the genetically engineered clones, and about her and the other Lanteans leaving Atlantis for Earth.

"Holy crap" said Vi, "you actually wanted to…."

"I was angry" said Willow softly when she looked up, "anyway, about six month after I returned to Earth…."

"Where did you settle" asked Cordelia.

"Outside Nairobi" said Willow, "there's an outpost there I used for my research. Everything's destroyed now, but back then…. I continued what I did in Atlantis."

Willow then closed her eyes because this was the part that she never even told Faith, and she feared what her wife would say.

"Giles" said Willow as she looked up at the elderly watcher, "what do you know about how the Slayer was created?"

"The Slayer?" said Giles as the three Slayers in the room, as well as the three potentials perked up and looked at Willow. Faith looked at Buffy and Kennedy confused before looking at Willow again.

_Faith: "Red?"_

_Willow: "I… please, don't be angry. All I ask is you listen."_

_Faith: "Al.. alright."_

"Please, Giles" said Willow, "what do you know?"

"The Shadow Men put a demon into a girl to create the Slayer" said Giles, "Faith, Kennedy, Buffy and the others already know this. Buffy had to see it through a mystical portal to find a way to face off against a great enemy."

"Yeah, Will" said Buffy as she looked at Willow, "they chained the girl to the floor and…."

"They didn't tell you everything, did they?" asked Willow as she looked up at Buffy who noticed tears in the redhead's eyes, "they never revealed everything… why am I not surprised. Bastards."

"Willow?" asked Angel, who was still in shock that the redhead in front of him was much, much more older than him or even Anya, as he leaned forward, "what are you saying?"

"Faith?" said Willow as she looked at her wife, "did you see too?"

"No" said Faith, "this was before I came back to Sunnydale… before the Slayer Council was formed. I only heard from B later."

"This is all written down, Willow" said Giles, "in the Watchers diaries."

"What do you know about the First Slayer?" asked Willow.

"She lost her humanity" said Giles, "she became animalistic, with a bloodlust for vampires and demons. The diaries say that she was a pitiful creature who teetered in the middle of sanity. But she was the strongest Slayer of them all since her connection to the demon was the closest."

"She wasn't always like that" said Willow as she leaned back, "she wasn't always like that."

"I'm sure she wasn't" said Giles, "but the diaries never said what she used to be….. wait."

Giles then looked at the look on Willow's face when he made the connection.

'She's not asking me; she's telling me… did she…. It can't be…' thought Giles to himself.

"Six months after I arrived on Earth" said Willow, "I helped a ten year old girl fend off vampires… it was the first time I saw vampires, few shots from the plasma weapon I had and they were dust. But the girl survived."

"Red?" said Faith.

"The girl's name was Sineya" said Willow as she looked at everyone on the table and settled on Giles whose eyes were opened wide.

"That… that's the first Slayer's name" said Giles shocked as everyone, including Faith, looked at Willow in shock, "Willow….. are you saying that you knew her?"

"She was smart, did you know that? She was highly intelligent" said Willow as she wiped a tear, "the first time I met her we had to use hand signals to communicate. But in the space of a few months, she learnt how to speak the Lantean language; and she taught me hers. We would sometimes just look up at the stars… she'd tell me stories about her people, and I'd tell her about life on Atlantis…. The adventures I had with Hera. She taught me the proper way to do things like how to trap my own food other than fish, she showed me which nuts, and berries to eat so that I don't get sick. I took care of her. I cared for her, and she cared for me."

"None of this is in the diaries" said Giles as he walked up to one of the phones on the wall and dialled a number. He waited a few seconds before the other line was picked up, "Fred, I need you to bring me the first volume of the Watchers Codex.. yes, I know… please… It's urgent. Thank you."

Giles then got back to his seat and sat down while rubbing his forehead in disbelief.

"I was there Giles" said Willow as she looked at Giles and then looked at Faith, "my greatest accomplishment, became my greatest sin."

"Red" said Faith as she saw Willow close her eyes as she hung her head in shame. Faith then leaned forward and whispered into Willow's ear, "the clones?"

"Yea" said Willow softly as she heard the door behind her open and Fred rushed in with a brown leather bound book and handed it to Giles before smiling at Willow and rushing off again. Willow saw Giles gingerly flip through the book as he continuously shook his head.

"Willow" said Giles as he scoured the book, "there is no mention of any Athena."

"Would you want to tell the world that you had outside help for creating a weapon to save the planet?" said Willow, "would you tell the world or take the credit, as it were, for yourself?"

"Willow" said Giles, "are you saying that the oldest known diary, the same diary that gives us what little we know about Sineya is wrong?"

"I'll leave it to you to decide" said Willow as she leaned back, "I was there….. they betrayed the both of us….."

"Who?" asked Buffy, "who, Willow?"

"Your Shadow Men" said Willow as she looked at Giles, "they were the mystic sect of the Furling race."

"Wait… what?" said Kennedy, "what are you…."

"They came to my home looking for Sineya" said Willow, "they said that she had a destiny to fight the creatures of the night. They told me about a prophesy from the Powers that Be.. I take it you know of them?"

"Yea" said Angel.

"These Furlings wanted to groom Sineya for that prophesy" said Willow, "at that time I still didn't know her language, but I knew fear. I knew that Sineya didn't want to go with them, that she was afraid of them. They tried to force the issue, but I told them no. I basically told them that Sineya was under my protection. That there was no way that they'll harm her."

"But…." Said Giles.

"Do you know that the Alterra were tricked?" said Willow as she looked at Giles, "they needed to find a cure for the plague, so they listened to the mystic sect of Furlings and opened the gateway."

"The Hellmouth" said Cordelia as Willow nodded her head.

"The Furlings knew it would be unsuccessful" said Willow, "all the Furlings wanted was a way to get a better power source to augment their abilities, their magics. They used the technology of my people to do that… something that they would never have agreed to if they knew the real reason why the Furlings brought it up."

"What happened to Sineya?" asked Vi.

Willow sighed as she leaned back in her seat.

"Once of them asked me if there was something I could do to help them" said Willow, "so I told them about the genetically engineered clones. They wanted thirty thousand to fight the war… and all I wanted to do was protect Sineya. So I gave them that… I gave them the clones over five years. In the final batch however, there were genetic flaws in a thousand of them so those were never sent."

"No" said Faith as she looked at Willow, "don't tell me…."

"The cloning process leaves a marker in the body for a few hours" said Willow, "I wanted to make sure that they reached their destination… and they did. Suddenly, the signal cut out."

"Cut out?" asked Rona, "wait… you mean they died?"

"I only found out later" said Willow as she looked at the Potential, "I had a bad feeling so I went to Sineya's village. Her grandmother told me that the Furlings took her away, she said she had a destiny… that it will happen… can you imagine? If you were there, can you imagine…. How… I mean…"

"You went after her?" said Faith as she held on tightly to Willow's hand as the redhead nodded.

"I came to a cave" said Willow shaking her head, "and I walked in. After some time, I walked onto a ledge; and looking down, I saw dead bodies piled high. One on top of another."

"Oh dear lord" said Giles as he took of his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "the clones?"

"Yea" said Willow, "one of the Furlings, a man named Zan knocked me out and killed the final batch of the clones with me watching; all the while another man was thanking me for helping them to create destiny. Then later, they brought me to Sineya."

Everyone looked on stunned as they saw Willow take in a sharp breath before she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"The memory's so fresh" said Willow, "I saw Sineya chained to the ground, but I couldn't do anything. I was chained to the wall."

"What?" said Buffy as she looked at Willow and then at Giles who was shaking his head, "Willow? Why?"

"They were proud of what they were doing" said Willow, "they wanted me to see the weapon I had a hand in creating. They used the demon to suck out the life energy from all the clones, including their enhanced abilities, healing and genetic memory…. The demon had all of those qualities now. They said it was more powerful than they could ever dream. And all I could do was look on… I was helpless as the girl I thought of as a daughter was looking straight at me. I was supposed to protect her… I promised to protect her… but she was still chained to the ground. I am partly responsible for causing so much pain to my best friend, to my wife; I'm partly responsible for putting the Potentials in danger."

"Willow" said Buffy as she ran over to the redhead, "no you're not."

"She's right, Red" said Faith as she took Willow into her arms and hugged her, "it's not your fault."

"You wanted to protect her" said Kennedy as she looked at the hurt on Willow's face, "in the end, you couldn't do anything… fact of the matter is that you're right; you were betrayed."

"I heard the screams" said Willow as she closed her eyes again and relived the bloodcurdling screams from Sineya as the demon darted through her, "they were so loud, she suffered so much as the demon took her body. The last thing I remember was hitting the wall after an energy surge from Sineya pushed me back, and the men ran away. When I woke up, I was in my father's arms as Sineya was running away from me. I told her to come back.. but I lost consciousness again."

"What happened then?" asked Giles.

"I admitted what I did to the Lantean Council" said Willow, "I broke one of their laws… I went against their orders. So I was exiled for ten years from Earth."

"But you weren't responsible" said Kennedy, "you did what you did to protect an innocent."

"Their orders were clear" said Willow, "do not make any clones. I did… and without permission. So I went to a planet called Kheb where I met Hera. She ascended.. I couldn't believe it. Ever since she died, all I saw was darkness… and here she was again; my light. Eventually I learned to ascend, but not before creating two weapons for Sineya.. the last weapons that I would ever make. She died using those weapons… one of them was destroyed.. I buried her with that. And the other one I gave it to a group that called itself the Guardians of the Ones for its protection. I ascended after that, after I completed my last task in this plain of existence. I travelled the galaxy with Hera, met occasionally with my parents… but we sisters spent eons just exploring the galaxy…. Multiple galaxies. We saw civilizations rise and fall, I saw humans from Earth taken away to other planets… I saw wars… I saw peace. I even saw Wilkins while I was in disguise; he made his deals with the demons to gain immortality. He's partly the reason I descended. He wanted to ascend on the Hellmouth, I knew I couldn't stand by…."

"So you were literally reborn" said Angel as Willow nodded her head.

"My mother locked my memories into the deepest recesses of my mind" said Willow, "but she stripped my knowledge and my powers away. I gained the Furling gene from my mom, Sheila Rosenberg, and it took precedence over my Ancient gene since it lay dormant. That's why magic came so easy to me, why I could do the complex spells so easily. But when I flat lined the first time after joining the SGC, my Ancient gene became active and slowly took precedence over my Furling half."

"This… I mean…. the history of the Slayer line needs to be rewritten... I…. damn" said Giles as he looked at Buffy and the other Slayers, as well as the potentials, "Willow, what else can you tell us?"

"I saw the line being created" said Willow, "the Slayer line… or lines. Hera and I were there. Hera promised Sineya that she would ascend her for her sacrifice, but she refused. Sineya said that she wanted to help her successors…. To guide them; something she couldn't do if she was ascended. She died holding my hand, she died a hero after singlehandedly killing demons and a large winged dragon; I'm guessing it could have been an Old One. Then after she died, her body rose into the air and rays of light shot out towards every direction in a compass. Hera could sense that it was going around and through the Earth itself. Her death created the lines… and the next Slayer was activated."

"Did you help the next one?" asked Kennedy.

"No" said Willow, "I was tired, tired of fighting… tired of war… I just wanted peace. I travelled with the weapon for years after I buried Sineya. Then when I was in my eighties, I heard rumours of a group in Ancient Egypt. This was years after Ra came to this planet. So I went there, and gave the weapon to these Guardians. I told them that I didn't want my name attached to the weapon, that it was for the Slayer to use and that the worthy will claim it one day. Then I ascended."

"Can you tell me about this weapon?" asked Giles as he took out a pen and opened a notepad.

"Wait" said Cordelia, "who's Hera? I mean yeah she's your sister, but did she descend?"

"Yes" said Willow, "I don't know why… but if I could guess, she did it to protect everyone."

"Who is she?" asked Buffy.

"I can't tell you" said Willow, "I haven't even told her… I mean.. she has her own family now, I don't know if it's right to tell her that I'm her sister."

"That's ridiculous" said Cordelia, "you have a sister, I think she deserves to know… you can always read her into the Stargate program. You deserve your sister too, Willow."

"She's right" said Buffy, "you should tell her."

'Hera is Dawn, Buffy' thought Willow to herself as she gave the blonde slayer a small smile, 'how do I tell her, you and Joyce that Dawn's my sister… my birth sister.'

**Earth Ship Avalon; 1600 hours.**

Dawn was sitting in the Avalon's mess hall looking out at the blue and white of hyperspace. She was beamed up to the ship, along with her teammates in SG2 just after Willow was released from isolation at the SGC. As she looked out the window, the brunette remembered how relieved Willow was when seeing her; how tightly Willow held on to Dawn as if she never wanted to let her go. Knowing that she had to go, Dawn gave the redhead a quick kiss on the cheek as she held on much tighter. She got even more confused when a few tears fell on her neck, and then she looked at Willow; red eyes.

"Hey" said Dawn with a smile, "you had me worried you know, heard you just collapsed… or something."

"Yea" said Willow as she tenderly caressed Dawn's face, "I missed you too… I missed you a lot."

"I was only gone a day" said Dawn laughing.

"I know" said Willow quietly, "I heard you have a mission?"

"Yeah" said Dawn, "Caprica… now…"

"Be careful" said Willow as she gave Dawn a quick peck on the tip of her nose, just as she used to do to Hera on Atlantis, "and.. I love you."

Unknown to Dawn, Willow had a flash memory of them sleeping on adjacent beds in their shared room on Atlantis during a particularly bad thunderstorm on Lantea. After a really loud thunderclap, Willow remembered that Hera had woken up and ran over to her bed,

"Athena" said a five year old Hera as she stood at the side of the redhead's bed while poking the redhead's shoulder, "Athena, wake up."

"Hera" said a groggy Athena as she slowly opened her eyes to look at her frightened sister, "go to sleep… it is only a storm. The city shields will protect us. I have school in the morning."

"I am scared" said Hera as she held on to the soft toy that Melina had given Athena, which the redhead had given to Hera, "can I sleep alongside you?"

"Fine" sighed Athena as she lifted her blanket and Hera climbed onto the redhead's bed with a smile. After she lay with her back to Athena, the red head placed the blanket over Hera's body. Hera then reached back and grabbed a hold of Athena's hand which she then put over her body so that the redhead could hold on to her before closing her eyes with a smile.

"I love you Athena" said Hera as she felt Athena pulling the younger girl closer.

"I love you too" said Athena as she kissed the top of Hera's head, "sleep well, my dear sister."

"Love you too, Willow" said Dawn as she hugged Willow again, bringing her out of that memory and into the present, before heading off to the Gateroom, "trust me, I won't need saving again."

"Better not" said Willow as the doors closed behind Dawn, 'be careful, Hera.'

Dawn was brought out of her thoughts when an announcement came over the speaker system that they were almost at Caprica's coordinates. Smiling to herself, Dawn quickly got up and straightened out her vest before running to the bridge where Satterfield, Grogan and Lewis were already standing next to Colonel Ferretti.

"Hey, Summers" said the Colonel as he smiled at the younger brunette woman who waved back at the Colonel before she stood next to Satterfield as they looked out into hyperspace.

Few seconds before dropping out, Colonel Ronsen pressed a button on his chair and connected his subspace radio to the Excalibur that was right behind them.

"Avalon to Excalibur" said the Colonel, "dropping out of hyperspace in ten seconds."

"Roger" said Captain Lewis, commander of the Excalibur, "dropping out in three…. Two… one."

Two green clouds just appeared in space as both the Avalon and the Excalibur dropped out of hyperspace and entered normal space in orbit of Caprica. Looking back at Satterfield and Dawn, Colonel Rosen asked them if there was another planet close by.

"According to that tourist guide?" said Satterfield as she recalled the name of the closest planet to Caprica, "I think it's known as Gemenon. It's about four hundred and thirty nine thousand kilometres away from Caprica."

"Alright" said Colonel Ronsen as he looked at the Captain who was manning one of the consoles, "Initiate full life sign scans of the planet. I want to know how many people there are down there. Notify the Excalibur that…."

"Sir" said the Major to his left, "sensors are reading ships that just appeared in the planet's atmosphere….. looks like small vessels. Transports of some kind."

"How many?" asked Colonel Ronsen.

"About eighteen" said the Major, "they just appeared out of nowhere, sir. No hyperspace windows were formed."

"Interesting" said Colonel Ronsen as he turned back to Colonel Feretti, "Lou, you know your new orders?"

"Find the Gate" said Colonel Ferretti, "and secure it if possible. Then blow up whatever's blocking the connection, and then come back."

Colonel Ronsen nodded his head before Colonel Ferretti turned around and directed his team to move out.

"SG2, move out" said Colonel Ferretti as he nodded at Dawn and the others.

As SG2 were running towards one of the storage bay where a Puddle Jumper was being kept, the Colonel turned back around on his chair before asking Captain Lewis to start scanning the surface of Gemennon for any survivors.

"Copy" said Captain Lewis just before he entered hyperspace.

**Surface of Caprica, site of the destroyed Delphi Museum of the Colonies, five minutes later.**

Ever since Dawn found out that she carried the Ancient gene, she's always wanted to fly the Puddle Jumper. She would bug Willow and Faith to teach her how to fly the machine, and eventually after some begging with General Landry and Colonel Ferretti, they relented. Willow had been the one training Dawn in flying the ship until the young brunette could do it in her sleep. That was the reason why she was sulking in the co-pilot's seat while Airman Lewis flew the cloaked ship into the city. Since the two of them had the gene, they left it to a coin flip to decide who would fly… and Airman Lewis was the one who won. Grinning at the young brunette, Lewis gleefully took his seat and flew the ship down to the surface of the planet.

As he flew through the clouds, the holographic HUD popped up when he thought about where those ships that entered the atmosphere earlier were.

"There" said Dawn as she pointed at eighteen dots that landed at a nearby clearing, "a rescue party?"

"Could be" said Satterfield as she walked up behind Dawn, "my doppelganger did say that some survivors left the Colonies, so maybe these are part of those survivors here to rescue those people?"

"Maybe" said Colonel Ferretti, "we find the Stargate, blow up whatever's prevent the wormhole from forming.. and then we head back until the Avalon finishes her scans."

"You think there are more survivors, sir?" asked Lewis.

"Could be" said Colonel Ferretti, "the Odyssey found two thousand, and that was only after a few minutes of scanning the surface. But whatever it is, we should try help these people and the best way to do that is to free the Gate so that medical supplies could be sent over."

"Agreed, Sir" said Airman Lewis as he flew towards the City.

**Orbit of Caprica, twenty minutes later.**

Colonel Ronsen was on the bridge when he checked the progress of the scans. The Major had told him that so far they found six thousand scattered survivors and they were only seventy percent done. Frowning, he was hoping that SG2 would be able to free the Gate; recalling the last communication with the team… Colonel Rosen was told that the gate was still intact, but there were large chunks of debris that were blocking the formation of the wormhole. The Colonel told Colonel Ferretti to use any means possible to destroy the debris.

"Any signs of those robots?" asked Colonel Ronsen.

"None" said Colonel Ferretti over the radio, "we flew over the whole city, but there was nothing. If you ask me, it's simply too quiet."

"Understood" said Colonel Ronsen, "watch your backs."

"You too" said Colonel Ferretti, "Feretti, out."

After he finished talking to the Colonel, Colonel Ronsen connected to Captain Lewis on the Excalibur. He told Colonel Ronsen that there were no survivors; that even with deep ground penetrating scans, they found no one.

"Damn" said Colonel Ronsen, "head on back, Excalibur."

Once Captain Lewis acknowledged, Colonel Ronsen leaned back on his seat and looked at the number on the scanning console. Scanning was ninety percent done, and all the found were eight thousand survivors so for.

"Sir!" said the Major to his left, "six large ships just appeared out of nowhere to our port side."

"Open a channel" said Colonel Ronsen, "and inform the ground team that we have company."

"Yes, sir" said the Major as he opened a channel before informing Colonel Feretti and the others about what was going on.

"Hopefully this translation thing works" said the Colonel to himself when he recalled that Asgard engineers provided the SGC with near instant translation software after the last encounter the Odyssey had over Caprica. Pressing a button, the Colonel started to speak.

"Attention, unknown vessels" said Colonel Ronsen as he looked at the six Baseships when the Excalibur dropped out of hyperspace and stopped alongside the Avalon, "my name is Colonel William Ronsen, commander of the Earth ship Avalon. We are here to simply help the survivors of a nuclear war. We have no interest in fighting you… we come in peace."

**Baseship One; Orbit over Caprica.**

A Number Eight was looking at the screen next to her in shock at what she just heard. Turning to the other models in front of her, she wanted to know what kind of a sick joke this was as she stared at Number One.

"You said that Earth was a myth" said the Number Eight.

"It is a myth" said Cavil, "or else our creators would have put its location in our programming. This is just a Colonial trick."

"The two ships carry that mark of a triangle with the circle on top" said a Number Six as she looked at the Cylon version of a Colonial DRADIS system.

"The voice sounds robotic" said a D'Anna, "could be some form of a translation device… or they could be a form of Cylons we've never met before."

"This is a sign from God" said Leoben, "we chased off the one, and two more came over this planet. Maybe it's a sign… a sign that we hear them out."

"If they're from this so-called Earth" said Cavil, "you really think they'll be happy that we were responsible for humanity's destruction? I say we destroy them, and then find those strange grey vessels that have been taking our kind out a fleet at a time."

"Surface scans are showing Colonial signals on the surface of the planet" said a Number Four, "I suggest we take them out, while we discuss these two ships."

"Launch raiders" said Cavil, "destroy them all."

"On the surface, only" said Leoben, "we need to talk to these… beings."

"Fine" said Cavil in a huff, "launch raiders take out those humans who thought they could mount a rescue."

After they launched their raiders, the humanoid Cylons turned back to the two ships in front of them when an alarm went off.

"Oh dear God" shouted the Number Six, "another contact…. It's one of those grey ships."

"Unknown vessel" said the robotic voice over their speakers, "I recommend you charge your shields."

"Shields?" said Cavil as he looked at the models in front of him when all he suddenly saw was a bright yellow beam of light hitting them.

**Avalon, Orbit of Caprica, a few seconds earlier.**

Colonel Ronsen had sent his greetings to the Baseships but he didn't get any response. He, and Captain Lewis on the Excalibur, agreed that it would be better to wait for a few more seconds before sending another greeting. As he got off his chair and walked to the forward window. The Major suddenly called him back to his console where he notified the Colonel that one of the ships had sent fighters to the surface of the planet.

"Damn it" said the Colonel as he went back to his chair when suddenly another hyperspace window opened behind the Baseships and an Ori ship dropped out of hyperspace, "Unknown Vessels! I recommend charging your shields."

"One of them has been destroyed, Sir" said the Captain next to him.

"Charge shields, fire missiles and railguns" said Colonel Ronsen, "activate the Ancient weapons system."

"Sir" said the Major as another of the Baseships was destroyed, "those ships show no signs of any shield generators."

"Damn it" said Colonel Ronsen as a lieutenant behind him shouted that the Baseships had started to fire nuclear weapons at the Ori vessel, "Excalibur, watch our six."

"Roger that" said Captain Lewis as the lights on the bridges of both ships dimmed for battle while they engaged their sublight drives and flew into action, "we're ready to engage."

**Former location of the Delphi Museum of the Colonies, Caprica.**

The explosion from the Naquada generator, that had taken out much of the surrounding area of the museum, had resulted in a carter with the Stargate buried under tonnes of debris. SG2 already tried blowing up the debris with C4 without any success. They were heading back to the Puddle Jumper where Dawn and Grogan were keeping watch for any Cylons in the area. It was then that their radio's activated; it was Colonel Ronsen telling them that an Ori ship was in the area and that they had to get back immediately.

"Oh boy" said Dawn as she ran out of the ship as the others were running towards her. She could see Colonel Ferretti shouting at her to start the Jumper. Excitedly, Dawn ran to the pilots seat when the console immediately activated along with a HUD display that showed strange planes that were attacking an area to their north-east, in a forested area.

"Summers" said Colonel Ferretti, "take off, let's get out of here."

"Colonel" shouted Dawn as the ship slowly lifted off and she engaged the cloak, "we've got some weird planes that seem to be attacking something, maybe it's those rescuers we saw earlier?"

"SG2 leader to Avalon" said Colonel Feretti as he spoke into the subspace radio, "what's your status?"

"We lost railguns! All power's been transferred to the Ancient weapons" shouted the Colonel, "Shields at seventy percent… same with the Excalibur. Get back now."

"We've got what looks like a rescue team pinned down" said Colonel Ferretti as Dawn flew over the area unseen and saw eleven strange planes attacking an area near a clearing. SG2 saw them destroy seven out of the eighteen small ships on the clearing while the rescuers seemed to be pinned down at the edge of a forested area, "please advise."

"We can hold the Ori off for maybe another five minutes through some fancy maneuvering" said the Colonel, "but we cant beam up those rescuers because of the shields…. Get back if unsuccessful."

"Got it" said Colonel Ferretti as he nodded at Dawn.

"Woohooo!" shouted Dawn as she decloaked the Puddle Jumper and moved in.

**Caprica Forestry Reserve, at the same time.**

Starbuck and the others were taking cover from the Cylon raiders as they started to attack the Search and Rescue Raptors that were sent from both Galactica and Pegasus. The blonde knew that Admiral Cain was just playing them, that the only reason the Admiral agreed to this rescue mission was so that she could get the military personnel from Galactica on her side before an all out attack on the Cylons. Starbuck knew that Commander Adama and the President didn't agree with the plan which involved the use of both ships , but she also knew that the resistance on Caprica had to be rescued; so she played along with Admiral Cain's plans.

Starbuck looked behind her at the badly bruised Sharon who she had specifically requested for this operation since she was the expert with the Cylon jump drives and she could plot a jump faster than any human. The first time she, and Helo, had seen her was a shock for everyone.. but they didn't show it in front of the Admiral. Now, she saw Helo covering her, and their child, as another raider made a strafing run on their position while more destroyed another two raptors.

'Damn it' thought Starbuck to herself, 'we need… what the frak?"

Starbuck shouted for cover as she saw what looked like a grey cylindrical object fly past them before four yellow missiles fired from two small wings extended out from its sides. She and the others looked on as each of the missiles took out three raiders by going through one after another, until all the raiders were destroyed. The small group cautiously walked out of the tree line as the small ship slowly landed.

"Get as many people as you safely can onto the raptors that can still fly, then jump the frak out of here" shouted Starbuck as she ran towards the craft as it's rear door slowly opened , "looks like we don't have enough for everyone. I'll ask the rescuers of the rescuers if they can give us a lift. Now go!"

"Come on, Sharon" said Helo as he tried pulled the mother of his child away to another Raptor, but she wouldn't budge.

"Wait, Helo" said Sharon while she looked on as the door completely opened and she saw someone she thought she'd never see again. Then she noticed that Starbuck stopped moving before she brought up her weapon at the woman, leading to her and the others in the ship pointing their weapons at the Colonial Officer.

" _NO!"_ shouted Sharon as she ran and stood between the woman she knew as Lauren Satterfield and Starbuck.

" _You"_ said Satterfield as she looked in shock at her bruised doppelganger _, "what the hell…."_

"Sharon?" said Helo as he ran to the Asian brunette woman and stopped in shock when he saw Satterfield standing inside the ship.

" _Lauren… Lauren, right?"_ said Sharon _, "please tell me you're not another of my copies."_

"Guys!" shouted Dawn, "the Avalon has only fifty percent shielding left… we need to go now!"

" _Look, we have a ship in orbit… this place is lost right now"_ said Satterfield _, "either you come with us, or you become Slaves… your choice."_

" _Starbuck"_ said Sharon as she looked at the shocked blonde, _"trust me, she's human."_

" _You're a Cylon"_ said Starbuck as she looked at Sharon, _"this could be a trick that you were in on from the beginning. And to think I felt sorry for you."_

"Satterfield" shouted Colonel Ferretti, "translate what I'm telling them. Get into the fucking ship! NOW! And that's a fucking order!"

Satterfield translated exactly what the Colonel told them as fifteen people squeezed into the small ship before the ramp closed and Dawn accelerated the ship out of Caprica's atmosphere.

" _By the gods"_ said Helo as he stood next to Sharon as they saw the Ori ship fire on the Excalibur as its shields flared before the smaller ship fired eight red coloured spherical energy rounds at the Ori vessel. They then watched the Avalon get hit by blue pulses of energy that shot out from behind the Ori ship and impacted the shields before the Avalon returned fire using the Ancient weapons, _"this is like a science fiction show… how?"_

"Avalon" said Colonel Feretti as they approached the ship, "open bay doors, we're coming in. We have some guest too so please have a security team waiting for us, and we need to have an ARG on stand-by, just in case."

"Copy" said Colonel Ronsen as she Jumper almost reached the bay.

" _Slow down"_ said Sharon as she noticed how fast they were going _, "slow down, slow down…. Frak!"_

Sharon closed her eyes as the small ship entered the small bay so fast that she was sure that they would crash inside. However, she didn't hear the sounds, or the heat of a crash and she slowly opened her eyes, as did the other Colonial passengers.

"Colonel" said Dawn as she pressed her radio, "we're in."

"Got it" said Colonel Ronsen as both of the ships entered hyperspace while the Ori ship slowly made its way onto the surface of Caprica.

Dawn released her hold on the controls after she slowly lowered the ship onto the floor of the bay and leaned back breathing a sigh of relief while looking at Colonel Ferretti who was sitting on the Co-pilot's seat.

"That was fun" said Dawn with a smile, "can I do that again?"

"Yeah" said the Colonel sarcastically, "how about we leave the near misses and near deaths to SG1?"

"Awww" said Dawn as she slowly got up and turned around and was surprised when she saw the state Sharon, who was standing right behind her with Helo, was in, " _hey, you alright?"_

" _I…. I…"_ said Sharon as she looked at Helo and then at Dawn again _, "I'd like to request for asylum with the Thirteenth Tribe."_

TBC.

 


	112. The Meeting of Peoples

**Storage Bay One, Avalon, 1655 hours.**

Stunned by what they just heard, Satterfield and Dawn looked at each other in surprise and then at Sharon who was looking at them for an answer. Satterfield noticed that the man standing next to her was looking at Sharon in shock before he looked behind him at a blonde woman, the same blonde woman who raised her weapon at Satterfield on Caprica.

" _I request asylum for me and my baby"_ whispered Sharon as she placed her trembling hands on her abdomen and looked at a shocked Satterfield and Dawn.

" _Sharon"_ whispered Helo who was standing next to her _, "what are you doing?"_

" _Saving our daughter's life"_ replied Sharon quietly while looking at Helo before turning back to Satterfield, _"please."_

" _Listen"_ said Satterfield as she pointed at herself and Dawn as the ramp at the back of the Jumper slowly went down, _"there's been misunderstandings about some things that we'll discuss later on, as for asylum…. We're not authorized to tell you anything… I mean… that's up to our superiors."_

" _Oh"_ said a crestfallen Sharon as she looked down at the floor of the Jumper.

Satterfield and Dawn both frowned at how disappointed Sharon looked. They focused on her facial injuries when Satterfield looked up after noticing Colonel Ferretti waving at her. He was signalling her to ask everyone to walk slowly out of the ship where they were to surrender their weapons to the awaiting Marines before getting checked out at the infirmary.

Nodding her head, Satterfield translated everything the Colonel had told her too. However there were a few, including the blonde, who refused to give up their weapons which led to the Marines on board the Avalon raising their weapons at the newcomers.

" _No" said Starbuck as she looked at the Marines, Colonel Ferretti, Grogan and then settled on Satterfield, "how do I know that you're all not another group of Cylons?"_

"Satterfield?" said the Colonel.

"They're asking us if we're Cylons" said Satterfield confused as she and Dawn stood just inside the ship while Starbuck was pointing her weapons at her, while the others were pointing their weapons at the Marines, "whatever that is."

"Tell them that we're not these Cylons" said Colonel Ferretti, "and if they don't lay down their weapons, they will be shot. Tell them that they're here as guests, and will be treated as such. But only if all weapons are down."

" _We've never heard of these Cylons"_ said Satterfield as Starbuck glanced sideways at Helo _, "look, you're here as our guests and you will be treated as guests on board this ship. But you need to put your weapons down."_

" _You could still be Cylons"_ said Starbuck _._

" _Kara"_ replied Helo _, "if they were Cylons, wouldn't they be attacking us by now?"_

" _New tactics"_ said Starbuck as she glared at Satterfield _, "new models…. Designed to trick us."_

" _You are aiming your weapons at battle hardened Marines, two Majors, and a Colonel"_ said Satterfield as she looked at Starbuck _, "you really want to shoot us all, or do you want to put your weapons down and live. Your choice."_

" _Kara"_ said Helo, _"maybe we should do what Sharon's copy is saying. Look, they saved us… why would Cylons do that? Maybe Sharon was right, these people really are the Thirteenth Tribe. You saw their weapons against that other ship, we should be convincing them to help us fight the Cylons instead of trying to shoot them."_

Kara frowned at Helo while she scanned the area and noticed the weapons and gear that Satterfield and the others were wearing. She noticed that they were similar to Colonial designs in many ways, but there was also a strange weapon that was holstered away on their right legs; a strange weapon that seemed to be folded.

" _Kara"_ said Helo, _"we need to have faith in the gods, we need to put our weapons down."_

" _Fine"_ said Starbuck as she put her hands up before crouching down and putting all her weapons on the floor of the ship, _"everyone, weapons down. Weapons down."_

" _Thank you"_ said Satterfield sighing as she and Dawn walked down the ship and made their way past Starbuck and stood next to Colonel Ferretti and Grogan who gently squeezed Satterfield's arm, while the Avalon Marines put their weapons down, _"welcome to the Avalon, you'll be escorted to the infirmary by these Marines."_

"Sir" said Satterfield looking at Colonel Ferretti after talking to the Colonials before them, "my double there just asked for asylum, for both her and her baby."

"Baby?" said a confused Colonel, "I thought she's a machine?"

"According to what Willow said, and her own admission" said Satterfield nodding her head, "but she told Dawn and myself that she's having a baby. And Sir, I don't know what happened to her but she does look beaten up."

"Yeah" said the Colonel as he glanced at Sharon who was standing away from the others, at least until he saw one of the men break off from the main group and walk towards her and squeeze her arm gently. He then turned to Dawn and told her to accompany their guests to the infirmary.

"Sure" said Dawn as she handed her P90 to one of the Marines before signalling the fifteen survivors who were flanked by some of the Avalon Marines to follow her to the infirmary. While Dawn, Airman Lewis and Grogan led the others away, Satterfield asked Sharon to remain behind in the bay with her, Colonel Ferretti and two other Marines who raised their weapons at the humanoid Cylon.

" _You… you're going to execute me?"_ asked Sharon as she looked around for an escape route before she looked at Satterfield with hurt etched on her face.

" _No… no"_ said Satterfield as she approached Sharon with her hands up, _"you won't be harmed unless you do something to harm us. Remember the first time we met? I told you that we've had experience with machines? And not very good ones at that?"_

" _Ye.. yes"_ said Sharon who was still standing steps away from Satterfield _._

" _They were called Replicators"_ said Satterfield _, "they were a race of machines that invaded this galaxy and were basically prepared to destroy everything in this galaxy until we managed to stop them. Some of them even took on human form and were resistant to ordinary bullets."_

" _I… I'm not a replicator"_ said Sharon as she looked at Satterfield while she noticed another Marine put the weapon he was holding back into its holster before he took out another strange looking weapon that had a larger barrel that shone blue.

"It won't harm you" said Colonel Ferretti as he noticed how scared Sharon looked, "it fires off an energy pulse that disrupts the signals between nanites. If you are a replicator, you'll just become a pile of inert nanites on the floor of this ship. And if you're not, then we'll have to question you like the others once you're done with your check-up."

"Sir" said Satterfield after she translated everything he told Sharon, "may I suggest conducting her check-up in isolation, away from the others? She may give us answers on what happened to her if she was away from the main group."

"Agreed" said Colonel Ferretti as he nodded his head before turning to Sharon, "this won't hurt you, or your baby. Well, unless you are a Replicator."

Nodding her head after Satterfield translated what the Colonel just told her, Sharon just stood there while the Marine took aim. Sharon saw a blue coloured pulse of energy emit from the barrel of the weapon as if flew towards her, and then through her.

" _Looks like you're not a Replicator"_ said Satterfield as everyone put their weapons down under orders of Colonel Feretti, _"you'll be taken to an isolation room where you'll be checked out. After that, you'll be questioned just like everyone else about where you're from, what you are, and…. well, there are other stuff…. But you won't be harmed. Do you understand me?"_

" _Yes"_ said Sharon as she nodded her head.

"As for your asylum claim" said Colonel Ferretti as he approached Sharon with Satterfield, "we'll have to take it up with our superiors. That decision is way out of my pay grade. Right now, we're on the way to one of our outposts known as the Beta site. We should be there in a few hours."

Once Satterfield finished translating for Colonel Ferretti, Sharon looked at the both of them in surprise.

" _Beta site? I thought you people are from Earth?"_ asked Sharon.

Satterfield translated for the Colonel who then rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking at Satterfield.

"Tell her that the location of Earth is a guarded secret" said the Colonel, "and we've already got two enemies who knows its location. We've just met these people and have no intention of giving them Earth's location until we get to know them better."

Sharon nodded her head at Satterfield's translation, she wasn't happy about it but the humanoid Cylon understood why they didn't want to reveal the location of Earth to complete strangers. She also understood what they had said about her asylum claim; which also meant that she had to reveal everything about what the Cylons did to the Colonies, if she were to gain some measure of trust among these people who had so far treated her much better than the Colonials… then she had to gain that trust, and keep it.

A few minutes later, Sharon was escorted to the isolation room by two Marines and Satterfield. After they had left, Colonel Ferretti ran to the bridge where he found out from Colonel Ronsen that they had seven injuries but thankfully no fatalities. He also discovered that the fire power of both ships had gotten the shield of one Ori ship down to forty percent before it increased the rate of fire of its main weapon and nearly crippled the Ancient weapons system on both ships. Colonel Ronsen told Colonel Ferretti that the Excalibur was getting back to Earth so that Homeworld Security and the SGC could be debriefed on what happened, particularly the fact that they just lost another planet… and potentially ten others to the Ori.

"So to have a chance against one Ori ship, we need three Avalon class ships" said Colonel Ferretti as he stood next to Colonel Ronsen while the both of them stood at the forward window looking out at the hyperspace corridor.

"Or two Daedalus class ships" said Colonel Ronsen, "they have larger Naquadria generators than the Avalon class. I think we finally found a way to hopefully beat them back."

"Any idea when the Apollo's due?" asked Colonel Ferretti.

"A few more months" said Colonel Ronsen, "the Odyssey should be done by next month so we'll have her back on the front lines; same time as the next Avalon class."

"Sweet" said Colonel Ferretti.

"How are our guests?" asked Colonel Ronsen as the both of them turned around.

"I was heading to the infirmary" said Colonel Ferretti.

"I'll join you" said Colonel Ronsen as the both of them headed out of the bridge.

**Avalon Infirmary, 1710 hours.**

Dawn was running around the infirmary providing translation for the rescued Colonials when they were worried about what the doctors and nurses on board the ship were going to do. She kept on hearing the word 'Cylon' and assumed that they were referring to the robot that wiped out SG14 and had SG2 pinned down of Caprica the first time the travelled to that planet. All she knew was that they people had seen a lot, and looking closely… she noticed that most of them weren't even soldiers or in the military, a fact that she confirmed with Grogan and Airman Lewis once she helped a survivor by convincing him that the doctor wanted to give him an injection of antibiotics.

"You're right" said Grogan as he and Airman Lewis stood at one of the doorways to the infirmary, while three other Marines stood guard at another doorway, "some of the them are obviously military, probably their Colonial military.. the others though…."

"We saw that planet taken over by those robot things" said Airman Lewis, "you thinking these guys formed something like a John Conner style resistance? You know, fight against the machines?"

"Maybe" said Dawn as she smiled at the Terminator reference, "not sure about the whole Skynet thing though. Or time travel."

Dawn noticed a blonde woman, the same blonde woman who raised her weapon on Satterfield back on the surface of the planet looking at her with suspicion. She saw the dark haired male beside her whispering something into her ear which made her look back at the other male with her eyebrows furrowed, before looking back at Dawn and the others. The young brunette then saw the blonde woman as well as the other man walk towards her, and the others.

" _Which one of you are in charge?"_ said Starbuck as Helo stood next to her.

"Dawn?" asked Grogan as he looked at the blonde woman.

"She wants to know who's in charge" replied Dawn as Grogan nodded his head. He then gave an answer to Dawn to translate.

" _As far as this room is concerned"_ said Dawn _, "Major Carl Grogan here is the highest ranking officer in this room, his superior officers are on the way and they'll have the clearance to give you the answers you need."_

" _You're not military?"_ asked Starbuck as she looked at Dawn.

" _No"_ said Dawn shaking her head, _"my name is Dawn Summers, what's yours?"_

" _Captain Kara Thrace; call sign Starbuck, Colonial Fleet… Battlestar Pegasus."_

" _Lt. Karl Agathon; call sign Helo, Colonial Fleet…. Battlestar Galactica."_

" _Starbuck?"_ said Dawn with a small smile on her lips _, "please tell me you like coffee?"_

" _Umm… yea?"_ said Starbuck as she noticed Dawn trying a suppress a giggle _, "something the matter?"_

" _No…. no"_ said Dawn as she tried to stop smiling _, "just a strange call sign 'is all."_

" _You cannot give Sharon asylum"_ said Starbuck as she looked at Grogan, Lewis and Dawn _, "the Cylons just destroyed humanity; you are the Thirteenth Tribe of humans that left Kobol thousands of years ago. If you take her in, you'll be spitting in the faces of your brothers and sisters."_

" _But Sharon saved my life on Caprica"_ said Helo as he looked at Starbuck, _"and she's carrying my daughter. We can't send her back to the Pegasus, you know what Cain will do to her after the baby's born, you know what she intends to do to the baby. You already saw what the President tried to do when she was dying, before the baby's blood saved her life."_

" _Helo"_ said Starbuck _, "we have orders to bring her back, I feel sorry for her… I really do… but Cain said if she doesn't come back with us; then she'll be court marshalling you for letting her go. And you know what that means."_

Dawn was translating what they were telling each other to Grogan and Lewis when Colonel Ferretti and Colonel Ronsen walked into the infirmary.

"Grogan, Summers, Lewis" said Colonel Ferretti, "our guests comfortable?"

"Sir" said Grogan, "I'd like for you to meet Captain Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace, and Lt. Karl 'Helo' Agathon."

"Starbuck?" said both Colonels as they looked at each other and then at Dawn, "she likes coffee?"

"Yea" said Dawn before she introduced the two Colonels to Starbuck and Helo who immediately straightened up and apologized for causing trouble in the bay earlier.

The two Colonial officers talked to Starbuck and Helo about Sharon with Dawn translating. They told him about what the Cylons had done to the Twelve Colonies and that they were looking for Earth, which was where the Thirteenth Tribe had ended up from their home Kobol.

" _From what Lauren and I translated"_ said Dawn as she looked at Starbuck and Helo, _"Kobol is supposedly the birthplace of humanity?"_

" _It is"_ said Starbuck, _"the Sacred Scrolls say that humanity was born on Kobol, that twelve tribes left the planet soon after the Thirteenth. The twelve that left eventually founded the Twelve Colonies of Kobol."_

" _Lauren would be so glad that her translation was right"_ said Dawn as she then turned around and translated what Starbuck had said to the Air Force officers.

Just then, Satterfield's voice came over the speakers asking for either Colonel Ronsen or Colonel Ferretti to meet her outside the isolation room. Nodding to Colonel Ronsen, Colonel Ferretti ran over to where Satterfield was while the others continued talking to Starbuck and Helo.

"Listen" said Colonel Ronsen as he looked at Starbuck and Helo while Dawn translated, "this is a really awkward situation. We aren't your Thirteenth Tribe, and until a few months ago.. we never even heard of Kobol."

" _You've forgotten your history"_ said Starbuck _, "you are from Earth, right?"_

" _Yes"_ said Dawn after she translated what Starbuck said for the benefit of the others behind her, _"but… look… these Sacred Scroll you spoke of, they're your religious texts?"_

" _Yes"_ replied Helo looking confused, _"you've never heard of the Sacred Scrolls?"_

" _The Scrolls say that the Thirteenth tribe went to Earth"_ said Starbuck _, "which makes you people the Thirteenth, unless I was right and you're all new models of Cylons like that Sharon copy you have out there."_

" _Ok"_ said Dawn _, "this is going to be so awkward."_

"Summers" said Colonel Ronsen as he rubbed his head in frustration after Dawn translated what they were saying, "tell them that they'll be debriefed once we get to the Beta site, and then we'll have one of our people from the IOA accompany them back to their ships."

Once Dawn translated what Colonel Ronsen had to say, both Starbuck and Helo looked at each other and frowned, but they nodded their heads in acceptance. They were told that once they had all been checked out, they would be assigned quarters away from any sensitive areas of the ship until they reached their destination.

" _Sir"_ said Starbuck as she approached the Colonel _, "our fleet is waiting for us. If we don't get back, then they'll jump away in three hours. And we don't have those new jump coordinates in case we we get captured by the enemy."_

Dawn translated what Starbuck told her as Colonel Ronsen looked at the remaining members of SG2 and frowned. He then made a quick decision to make their way to the fleet, while the Excalibur makes its way to the nearest planet with a Stargate and beams up a representative from the IOA from there.

"Alright then" said Colonel Ronsen looking at Dawn, "I'll inform the SGC and Homeworld; if they agree, then we'll go meet up with her fleet."

"Alright" said Dawn as she translated what Colonel Ronsen had just said. He then asked Dawn to get information on the fleet's position from Starbuck. When she said that it was a secret, sice she wasn't still sure that they weren't Cylons… Colonel Ronsen let her know in no uncertain terms that if they wanted to meet up with their fleet, she needed to tell him where they were.

" _I can give you our jump stops"_ said Starbuck as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration, _"if this is a trick; then gods help us, the Galactica and Pegasus will destroy this ship.. even if we're on it."_

"O…k" said Colonel Ronsen with a small smile as he listened to Dawn's translation of what Starbuck said, "tell her we just need the final coordinates."

" _The final coordinates of the fleet?"_ asked Helo as he looked confused at Starbuck after Dawn translated everything, _"but… wait… are you… you don't make stops along the way? You don't make a stop and then plot your next jump? What kind of FTL are you using?"_

" _Yea"_ said Dawn after she translated for the Colonel, and responded with what he said, _"we can't tell you, yet. Sorry. But we'll get you there once we know the final coordinates."_

" _Fine"_ said Starbuck who then took out a piece of paper from her vest before writing down a series of numbers on it. She then handed it to Dawn, who in turn gave it to Colonel Ronsen.

Just before Colonel Ronsen was set to return to the bridge, Helo approached him to ask if he could see Sharon. Dawn saw his face fall when she translated the Colonel's response, that Sharon was being kept under isolation because of her having suspected nanites in her bloodstream.

" _That"_ said Dawn as she translated the Colonel's words, _"and the fact that she seems to have allegedly been tortured while, if she is telling the truth, she was pregnant. I'm sorry, but we'll have to examine her, and ask her questions separately from the rest of the Colonials."_

" _I understand"_ said Helo as he stepped back and stood with Starbuck while Colonel Ronsen turned around and walked back to the bridge, leaving Dawn, Grogan, Lewis and the other Marines in the infirmary with the Colonials.

**Isolation Room One, Avalon, a few minutes later.**

Colonel Ferretti had rushed to the Isolation Room where Sharon was being examined by doctors. Reaching the room, he noticed that Satterfield as well as one of the doctors was standing outside the door talking to each other. He also noticed that the doctor was holding some X-Ray film in one of her hands when she, and then Satterfield, noticed the Colonel approaching them.

"Sir" said Satterfield, "the doc has some things you need to see."

"Doc?" asked the Colonel, "what's up?"

"Sir" said the doctor as she headed towards another room, "please come this way."

Following the doctor and Satterfield into the room and having closed the door behind him; Colonel Ferretti walked towards one end where the doctor put the X-Ray film on a light source and stepped back.

"So what am I looking at?" asked the Colonel with his arms folded on his chest.

"She's been badly beaten, sir" said the doctor as she pointed at the X-Ray, "enough to cause her immense pain, but not enough to kill. She's got hairline fractures in most places above her abdomen. She should be in pain, but either it's because of her unique biology, or the fact that she's hiding the pain. But I can tell you that she's got the bruises and the cuts to prove it."

"Sir" said Satterfield as she looked at the Colonel, "she got bruises… bad bruises over her back, face, chest, legs…. Name it… it's there."

"She gave me permission to tell you, sir" said the doctor, "and to be honest with you, I'm worried about the baby. With these beatings, I'm worried about damage that's already been done."

"Have you run her under the scanners?" asked the Colonel.

"We'll be doing that in a little bit, sir" said the doctor.

"Alright" said the Colonel, "get to it."

"Yes, sir" said the doctor as she left the room, leaving the Colonel and Satterfield alone.

"Her people just murdered twelve worlds" said Colonel Ferretti as he and Satterfield looked at the X-Rays, "at least that's what one of the Colonial officers just told me."

"She told me the same thing while the doctors were examining her, sir" said Satterfield, "she said she wanted to be truthful about what happened to the Colonies; she said that she's willing to give us intelligence on these.. Cylon things but…."

"With the Ori out there" said Colonel Ferretti as he stepped back and rubbed his forehead, "damn."

"My face, sir" said Satterfield as she continued to look at the X-Rays, "she did it with my face, machines with my face participated in the murder of billions of people."

"I know" said Colonel Ferretti, "can't imagine how you must be feeling about that; hell, I can't even imagine what these people had to go through after escaping from the Colonies."

"But this" replied Satterfield as she closed her eyes while looking at the X-rays, "what happened to Sharon wasn't right either. She told me that even after she gave as much intelligence as possible, she was still used as a punching bag by the interrogator on some ship called the Pegasus. She told me that when the ship she was on, the Galactica, was found by Pegasus; she was almost raped. But she was saved by the timely intervention of the father of her child and another man. They were almost put to death for helping her. According to her, she was transferred to the Pegasus so that charges would be lessened against those two… but her beatings started once she was on-board the other ship."

"Those on Galactica treated her well?" asked Colonel Ferretti.

"As far as I can tell" said Satterfield, "but she feels betrayed by the commander of the ship for transferring her to Pegasus. She just doesn't want to go back, sir. She told me that the baby would most likely be experimented on after birth.. and she would mostly likely be executed as an enemy agent."

"This is going to get complicated" said Colonel Ferretti, "I hate complicated."

"Me too, sir" said Satterfield, "you think Willow would be able to save the baby, Sir?"

"She couldn't feel any emotions or thoughts from her" said the Colonel, "there's no way to know if she can be healed."

"But if she could heal…." Said Satterfield.

"We're trying not to give all of our secrets away. Major Rosenberg's one of the biggest guns we have right now, and I don't want to expose our hand too early in regards to these people" said the Colonel as he put his hand gently on Satterfield's shoulder, "let's see what the scans tell us. If the baby's alright, then Major Rosenberg won't be needed. I have a feeling that she and the others are more concerned on the whereabouts of Dr. Jackson."

"You were on the first mission with him, weren't you sir?" asked Satterfield as the both of them slowly walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"Yep" said the Colonel, "he was the king of the geeks then, and a vital part of the SGC now. We'll get him back. IN the meantime, stay with Sharon. We'll reach the Beta site in a few hours, then we'll see about her asylum claim."

Just then, there was a message that asked for Colonel Feretti to contact the bridge. Asking Satterfield to go on without him, the Colonel picked up a nearby phone on the wall and talked to Colonel Ronsen. Once he was done a few seconds later, the Colonel ran up to Satterfield and told her that there was a change on plans; that they were to meet the remnants of the Colonial fleet, while someone from the IOA and Homeworld would be escorted by SG1 onto another planet to be picked up by the Excalibur, and then meet with the Avalon at the coordinates with the Colonial Fleet.

"And Sharon, sir?" asked Satterfield, "will we be handing her off to them?"

"The IOA guy and someone from Homeworld wants to talk to her" said Colonel Ferretti, "and I guess they'll be making a decision from there. Just let Sharon know."

"Yes, sir" said Satterfield as she walked into another room where the doctor was conduction a scan of Sharon who was lying down on a bed, while a medical scanner built with help from the Asgard was going over the humanoid cylon's body.

"Doc?" asked Satterfield as she looked at the screens from behind the doctor.

"She is amazing" said the doctor as she turned Satterfield's attention to a screen, "she may be a machine… but look at the scans… she's made of organic flesh and blood, and her brain… her brain seems to operate just like a typical human's. Anyway, her brain has pathways made of silica…. And when I conduct a closer scan of the blood that goes through her body… look at that…"

Satterfield looked closer at the screen as tiny mechanical organisms appeared. She first saw two, then ten and even more after that.

"Nanites" said Satterfield as she looked up, "but she's not a replicator?"

"No" said the doctor looking up at Sharon from behind the screen , "have you heard about the Orban?"

"Yeah" said Satterfield, "SG1 encountered them in their early days. They're the ones who helped us develop the Naquada generators."

"They also used nanites to spread knowledge from those known as Urrones to the rest of the population" said Satterfield, "last I heard, we're helping them learn things the old fashioned way."

"Those were only programmed for that specific purpose in mind" said the doctor, "but Sharon's nanites? They form part of her biology, even her immune system. Take that away…."

"She'll die" said Satterfield, "anyway to detect them?"

"The engineers over at the Beta Site will have to handle that one" said the doctor, "I've already taken a blood sample for them so…."

"Well, SG1 and someone from Homeworld and the IOA will be meeting us later" said Satterfield, "we're going straight to rendezvous with this Colonial remnant fleet."

"Oh" said the doctor.

"How's the baby?" asked Satterfield.

"She looks fine" said the doctor as she looked at her screen, "I would have thought that the beatings may have harmed the baby, but I'm guessing that the nanites healed any damage."

"Can I see her?" asked Satterfield.

"Yea" replied the doctor, "we're done. She can be taken back to the Isolation Room."

"Alright" said Satterfield as she walked around the console and towards Sharon who was slowly getting up, " _you alright?"_

" _I thought you people would experiment on me"_ said Sharon _, "you know what I did, so why didn't you?"_

" _Does it matter?"_ asked Satterfield as she help Sharon stand up.

" _Yes"_ said Sharon as she looked at her doppelganger _, "you really are human?"_

" _Yes"_ said Satterfield as she led her back to the Isolation room while flanked by two Marines _, "I underwent an extensive medical examination, no nanites in my bloodstream… of any silica pathways in my brain."_

" _Whatever your people did was thorough"_ said Sharon softly as they entered the Isolation Room where Satterfield asked the Marines to stand guard outside.

" _Did you participate in the slaughter of billions?"_ asked Satterfield as she looked point blank at Sharon after she closed the door and put her hands into her pocket while approaching the humanoid Cylon.

" _My model was part of it"_ said Sharon as she nodded her head while she sat on the bed, " _my duty was to have a child with Helo, to make him stay on Caprica… and if we did have a child, I was supposed to make him stay with me."_

" _And if he didn't?"_ asked a surprised Satterfield at Sharon's honesty _._

" _I was supposed to kill him"_ said Sharon.

" _But you had the baby"_ said Satterfield _, "and he obviously left, but you didn't kill him."_

" _I… I love him"_ said Sharon as she looked at a surprised Satterfield _, "we… we're all grown artificially, the humanoid Cylon models I mean. For some reason we can't have children, but we had a theory… that one thing we were missing is love. We tried everything…. We even, we even…."_

Satterfield watched as Sharon closed her eyes and hung her head as if in shame, before she looked up again and slowly opened her eyes. She saw a determination to tell the Air Force officer the truth despite what may or may not happen to her.

" _We even experimented with inseminating women of childbearing age on Caprica"_ said Sharon as Satterfield looked on in shock, _"we…."_

" _Using my face!?"_ shouted Satterfield as Sharon jumped slightly when the door was pushed open hard and the two Marine standing guard outside rushed in.

"Major?" said one of the Marines, "everything alright?"

"Yea" said Satterfield as she rubbed her forehead in frustration, "sorry, I'd like to be alone with her please."

"We'll be outside, Major" said the other Marine as he closed the door behind him while Satterfield nodded her head.

" _Did you participate in any of those…"_ said Satterfield as she tried to think of the right word to describe what Sharon had told her about.

" _The Fours called these places Farms"_ said Sharon as Satterfield shook her head in disbelief.

" _Did you, and I don't mean your model, I mean you… did you participate in what happened in the Colonies?"_ asked Satterfield.

" _I came later after the battle was over"_ said Sharon _, "or if you could even call it that. The killings after the nukes hit were carried out by the Centurions, the metallic robots you fought. I was one of the few who oversaw the mass burial of bodies before I was assigned to try and have Helo's child."_

Sharon went on to tell Satterfield of how the Cylons disabled every Battlestar in the fleet using a virus much to the Air Force officers surprise. Satterfield then told Sharon that they had a change of plans, that they were heading to meet with the Colonial fleet instead of going to the Beta site.

" _You… you're going to return me to them, aren't you?"_ asked Sharon, _"they'll kill me after my baby's born, they'll kill my baby."_

" _We're not going to hand you to them until someone from Homeworld Security and the IOA talks to you"_ said Satterfield _, "the other ship we have will be picking them up from another planet before…."_

" _Another planet?"_ asked Sharon surprised _, "wait, you're telling me that there's alien life out there?"_

" _You really don't know?"_ asked Satterfield who was equally surprised _, "you've have spacecraft and you…. or at least the Colonials have never explored the galaxy?"_

" _We have but… we haven't found life"_ said Sharon _, "my God, you're telling me that there are other planets with life out there?"_

" _Are you still in contact with the others from your model?"_ asked Satterfield as she ignored Sharon's questions, _"we found a small device at the base of your skull that's capable of sending a subspace signal, are you in contact with the Cylons?"_

" _My… "_ said Sharon as she touched the back of her head, " _no, it's inactive. It only transmits my consciousness to a new body when I die."_

" _Really?"_ said Satterfield, _"that's…. uh…. That's interesting."_

" _Not really"_ said Sharon, _"downloading into another body hurts like a bitch… but all the way out here, I'd probably die for sure since I should be out of range of any resurrection ships."_

" _Resurrection ships? And that is?"_ asked Satterfield.

" _Just as the name implies"_ said Sharon, _"humanoid Cylons have numerous resurrection ships that store extra bodies. As long as the Resurrection ships are close by… any model that dies will be reborn in a brand new body, but with the memories from the previous life. Destroy the resurrection ships, and a humanoid Cylon that dies… will stay dead. Starbuck actually managed to get pictures of one of the resurrection ships that was being guarded by a fleet of Cylon Baseships, she showed the picture to me. She then showed me pictures of the grey ship that destroyed it in only a few shots."_

" _The Ori"_ said Satterfield as she stepped back _, "is that why we haven't seen much of them? Are they going after these Cylons?"_

" _Huh?"_ asked Sharon _, "who are these Ori? And hold on, one thing keeps on bugging me, how did your people escape from the museum."_

" _If you get asylum"_ said Satterfield _, "then we'll tell you how we escaped, but those Ori are the threat I told you about the first time we met, they're the great danger the galaxy is facing. You've seen what they can do today, they could have destroyed both of these ships easily but we were lucky that we got out when we did."_

" _I saw your weapons"_ said Sharon _, "energy based weapons… wont you…."_

" _I'll tell you the same thing that the IOA and Homeworld will tell the Colonials"_ said Satterfield _, "we won't share our military technology; although we'll be willing to share medicine, food and other supplies. In the meantime, get some sleep. We should be at the coordinates in about an hour, or so."_

" _Alright"_ said Sharon as she nodded her head.

" _I'll instruct the Marines outside to call me, or Dawn, should you knock on the door twice"_ said Satterfield before she turned around and walked towards the door.

" _Alright"_ said Sharon before the door was shut and she lay down on the bed, _'thank you, Lauren. Thank you for saving my baby, now I hope that we can stay."_

**Espresso Pump, Sunnydale, 1820 hours.**

Once the briefing with the BPRI was completed, everyone was interested in talking to Willow and Faith about their adventures. Others were asking Willow what was Sineya like, where did she live, and she liked to do for fun and such. It was Cordelia who reminded everyone that they still had a job to do and that Willow and Faith would be free to answer any questions later, to which the both of them nodded their heads.

After the briefing, Buffy, Willow and Giles went to Giles' office to talk more about the weapon and Sineya, while Faith was bugged by the other potentials to train with them for the day. Agreeing to meet for some drinks later on, Willow and Faith went their separate ways before meeting up hours later at the Espresso pump with Buffy and Giles. AS they headed towards their table, Buffy went to get their order of frozen mocha's and a cup of tea for Giles.

"Willow" said Giles after Buffy returned to the table with their drinks, "do you know where Sineya's buried?"

"Yea" said Willow as she sucked some of the frozen beverage through the straw, "I buried her near my home in Nairobi."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Faith as she looked at the Watcher, "visit her burial site? Pay our respects as her successors?"

"Exactly" said Giles.

"I agree" replied Buffy as she leaned forward towards Willow, "I never told any of you, I mean… I've told Xander because he was there but I didn't tell him the specifics. But I think the First Slayer… I mean Sineya came to me in a dream. I mean she wasn't wearing the white paste on her face so I wasn't able to recognize her. I told Tara about it but she didn't know who it could be either."

"What did she say?" asked Giles.

"She said that her mother was returning" said Buffy as she looked at Giles and then at Willow, "she said that I've seen the truth, but I haven't really seen the truth. She said that her mother will bring the end. Then I walked into a cave… I continued on until I walked into a chamber where I was slowly buried by bones. At first I, Xander or Tara didn't know what it was about, but… if it's about Sineya."

"Then the end could mean the end of the Shadow Men's deception?" asked Faith, "I mean, that's what it sounds like."

"Or it could mean something worse is coming" said Giles, "an Armageddon that Willow, and the rest of us may have to play a part in ending?"

"All I know is" said Willow as she leaned back on her seat, "I'm not in with any prophesy or destiny, but I know that whatever come; we can handle it."

"True" said Faith as she gave them all a huge smile before checking her wristwatch, "where's the Xan-man?"

"He's supervising Kennedy's team from the BPRI" said Buffy, "they left for L.A, something Spike found… anyway, he'll be a bit late in meeting us."

"Do Tara and Anya know?" asked Giles.

"No" said Willow, "they had a briefing from Daniel's team about whats going on as far as research into Merlin's weapon is concerned, and if we could recreate another one somehow. We're hoping that in case we can't get Daniel back, they could find a clue of a place that we could go to where there may be an instruction manual for creating another one."

"Will" said Buffy, "can you show us?"

"Show?" asked Willow.

"I'd like to see Sineya" replied Buffy, "I'd like to see what she, and you, had to sacrifice so that we could become Slayers."

"Me too" said Faith as she turned to Willow and held her hand tightly, "you don't have to show us Hera, just… we'd like to see."

"As would I" said Giles when he suddenly had a faraway look, "Quentin has access to secret records, I wonder if he knew the truth about Sineya."

"With that guy?" said Buffy as she drank her mocha, "I really wouldn't be surprised."

"Talk to General O'Neill" said Willow, "I don't see why you won't be allowed to question him, maybe you can find out about Kinsey. That bastard's trail has gone cold."

"I'll ask Cordelia to talk to him" said Giles, "but in the meantime, shall we make plans to visit Sineya's gravesite?"

"Sure" said Willow, "and I'll telepathically connect with you guys to show you what happened. Maybe it would be better if Kennedy and the Potentials were a part of it too."

"True" replied Buffy as Willow cell phone started to ring.

The blonde Slayer smiled as Willow excused herself and went to the sidewalk, away from the noise inside the Espresso Pump, to talk to whoever was on the phone. Buffy looked at the redhead pick up the phone before she turned back to Faith who was grinning at Buffy.

"What?" asked the blonde Slayer.

"So" said Faith as she leaned forward and raised an eyebrow, "when can we expect little Summers-Harris' running around?"

"Hey" said Buffy in mock outrage, "I.. I mean we…."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that too" said Giles as he hid his face behind the cup of tea in his hand as Buffy looked at him with her mouth open, "you do realize that I'm getting old."

"Giles" said Buffy as glared at her former Watcher, "I… You…. but….. I mean.."

"Giles did walk you down the aisle" said Faith with a wide grin, "and Joyce is back so I'm sure that she's waiting grandkids as well."

"Oh, she's got her hands full with those two monsters" grinned Buffy as she looked at the two of them, "and no, Xander and I haven't talked about kids yet."

"I heard you guys go at it like bunnies" said Faith laughing as she ducked a spoon that Buffy threw at her head.

"Children" said Giles as he drank his tea while Faith continued laughing when Buffy's face turned deep red, "calm down."

"Sorry, B" said Faith as she rubbed her tears, "I couldn't help it."

"Oh?" said Buffy with a smirk, "I heard from a reputable source that someone at this table screams so loud that…."

"I'll kill, Dawn" said Faith as she immediately stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes at Buffy who was trying her best not to laugh. It didn't take too long before the two young women just laughed out loud at each other's embarrassing tales as Willow walked back in and sat next to Faith.

"Willow?" asked Giles as he noticed the look on the redhead's face, "everything alright?"

"Twelve planets just possibly fell to the Ori" said Willow as she looked at the stunned faces around her at the table, "Dawn's team rescued some people who were trying to rescue the survivors of a nuclear attack, but they were ambushed."

"Dawn?" asked Buffy worried.

"She's alright" said Willow, "she and her team are safe. They brought some of the rescuers back to the Avalon and now they're going to meet a fleet of ships. Mr. Woolsey will be meeting with them, along with General O'Neill; they want SG1 be the team that escorts them."

"When?" asked Faith.

"Now" said Willow before she apologized to Buffy and Giles.

"Go" said Buffy as she stood up and gave Willow a hug, "tell Dawn I love her?"

"Will do" said Willow as she held tightly to Buffy before releasing her, "she'll be home, don't worry."

'I promise nothing will happen to her' thought Willow to herself before Faith took her hand and the both of them walked into an alleyway behind the Café where, once the Prometheus Station made sure that no one was close by, they were beamed back to the SGC.

**Earth Ship Excalibur, 1900 hours**

Forty minutes later, SG1 had geared up and met with Woolsey and General O'Neill in the Gateroom. Although the planet was supposed to be uninhabited, Willow used her new remote viewing ability to check out the surrounding area; and when the entire areas around the Stargate was clear, Colonel Carter and Willow stepped through the Gate first, followed by Faith and Colonel Mitchell who were Flanking Woolsey and General O'Neill, with Teal'c and Vala taking up the rear. Once they reached the other side, Colonel Mitchell notified the Excalibur that they were ready to be beamed aboard. Once that process was complete, the Excalibur opened a Hyperspace window and flew into it.

On board the ship, Willow gave a quick briefing about her experience with the early days of the Colonies when she visited them on Kobol and the Colonies when she was Athena. She told them what the Goa'uld did after they sold themselves as the Greek pantheon of gods and goddesses, about the people on Kobol finding the Furling ship, about the drones to the creation of the Cylons and the war that was fought against them.

"Robots?" said General O'Neill, "we just got rid of the Replicators, and now we're facing robots that are close to the level of Replicators?"

"I just remember what I saw as Athena, sir" said Willow, "the early humans on Kobol were forced into a cycle of violence that was encouraged by the Goa'uld, I don't know if that's what happened after they left Kobol… but when I found them again… they created those robots. Eventually they gained sentience, and from what I could tell… they rebelled against their masters."

"But you're talking about Artificial intelligence, Major" said Captain Lewis, the commander of the Excalibur.

"Advanced artificial intelligence" said Willow, "there was a reason that a section of the Furlings used to be members of the Alliance of Four, this could be it. From what I remember reading on the ships' database, the A.I. has the ability to evolve. The original organic drones left Kobol for Earth, but I changed it's coordinate because I knew what would happen if primitive man got their hand on such advanced technology."

"They could have destroyed themselves" said Colonel Mitchell.

"Yes, Sir" said Willow, "and I remember getting punished for that interference. Anyway, when I saw them again on the colonies, the humans became more like the Goa'uld. I don't know if they knew that the robots they created were based on Furling designs, and that the A.I. would evolve eventually resembling life… but whatever the case may be; the robots were basically objects that were created to do menial work. My guess is that when they gained sentience, the robots may have wanted independence and recognition… but they were denied. It may have gone on for years, but I saw the war start when a robot accidentally killed a human child."

"Then all hell broke loose?" said Colonel Carter as Willow nodded her head.

"But that doesn't excuse what preliminary reports say happened" said Woolsey as he read the report from Satterfield that detailed what Sharon told her, "near total annihilation of a people."

"I'm not saying it does" said Willow, "nothing excuses it. This Sharon told Major Satterfield that both sides did unspeakable things, that as humanity's children.. they were abused and made worthless by their creators."

"So they lashed out in anger?" asked Vala as Willow shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll have to ask Sharon" said Willow as she sat on a seat next to Faith.

"Speaking of whom" said Colonel Mitchell as he read the report in front of him, "any idea on her claim to asylum?"

"She was badly beaten" said Vala as she glanced at Colonel Carter's closed eyes.

"She was beaten while pregnant" said Colonel as she leaned back shaking her head, "no matter what she did, it's no excuse to beat a pregnant woman."

"I've read her medical report" said Woolsey, "bruises and cuts over most of her body, hairline fractures on some bones, dehydration and malnutrition."

"She's still a machine though" said General O'Neill softly, "I feel for her, I feel for her and her baby but she's almost to the level of a replicator…. I don't know how comfortable I am in even allowing her to any of our outposts. I don't even know if any of our allies with take her in."

"Sir" said Willow, "I agree.. but in a way, these robots seem to be the legacy of the Furlings… like it or not… and you know my position on the Furlings, these machines are their legacy. I saw as Athena what happened to them sir. Does that excuse what they did to the Colonies? No… but they were enslaved for years, they rebelled and a war started. Then, for some reason that I admit we still need to know, they came back and finished the job."

"This is going to be complicated isn't it?" said the General as he rubbed his head in frustration.

"Indeed, O'Neill" said Teal'c, "I believe that we should talk to this Sharon Valerii to gauge her reactions in person to the damage that she and her kind have caused."

"But Major Satterfield's report also says that Sharon didn't play a part in the actual destruction of the Colonies" said Captain Lewis as he read the report, "do we take that into account? Do we punish the individual for what the entire group did?"

"I know better than anyone on that topic, O'Neill" said Teal'c.

"You already earned our trust after saving our lives, Teal'c" said the General, "in my book that's all I needed to know that you are a good man."

"However, I too have killed many in my service to Apophis" said Teal'c, "just as Vala Mal Doran had enslaved many humans as Qetesh."

"And tricked them after the Goa'uld was gone" smirked Faith as Vala gave the Slayer a wide grin. Faith stuck her tongue at Vala before turning to the General, "and I didn't have the greatest background of all time, you still took me in."

"And became vital parts of SG1 and the SGC" said Colonel Carter as Teal'c bowed his head respectfully at the woman, and both Vala and Faith gave her grins.

"Sharon was supposed to kill the father of her baby" said Colonel Mitchell as he read the report, "but instead she fell in love with him and left Caprica, despite knowing what could happen to her. She saved his life."

Everyone looked on as the General let out a sigh before he leaned onto the seat, "we'll talk to her. But if she goes all terminator on us…."

"Understood, sir" said Colonel Mitchell, "we'll be ready."

"Captain" asked the General as he looked at Captain Lewis, "how much longer do we have?"

"About an hour, General" he said, "the Avalon should reach the fleet in a few minutes."

"One more thing" said Woolsey as he looked at a particular sentence on the report, "we shouldn't tell them about Earth being the home of humanity, at least not until we've found them a suitable world to settle on."

"You're worried about another Tegalus situation" said General O'Neill as Woolsey nodded his head. While Captain Lewis only read about the Tegalus incident, he knew enough that everyone at the table never wanted to see another incident like that again, especially Willow who was there when Caledonia and Rand launched nuclear missiles at each other before nearly wiping each other out.

"These people lost everything" said Woolsey, "it's entirely possible that the words in this Sacred Scrolls are the one thing that keeps them together. We break that…."

"We could be looking at a civil war" said General O'Neill, "that's the worst case scenario… I don't think that the best case would be any better after what they've been through."

"Maybe over time we could tell them the truth" said Woolsey, "or…"

"Or we could tell those in authority the truth" said Willow, "and hope that they can leak it out slowly?"'

"Yea" said General O'Neill as he smiled at Willow, "we'll need your emphatic abilities."

"Understood" said Willow as she nodded her head.

"Carter, Red" said the General, "take a look at the data that the doctor sent us about Sharon's nanites. If we grant her asylum, I want a way to track her and any others like her."

"Understood" said Willow and Colonel Carter together.

"Alright" said Captain Lewis, "if nothing else, I saw we break for our duties? We should be there in about fifty minutes."

"I hear you have some wonderful cake" said the General as he got up from his seat.

"We do" said the Captain, "if you'd follow me?"

"Thanks" said the General as he and Woolsey followed the Captain out of the room, leaving Willow and SG1 alone.

"Any word on Daniel?" asked Willow softly.

"None" said Vala, "I met with Anya before leaving."

"We saw her too" replied Willow as she motioned towards herself and Faith, "we told her that the Tok'ra are suing their intelligence network to find him."

"But nothing yet" replied Colonel Carter.

"But we'll find him" said Colonel Mitchell as he looked at Willow, "we'll find the both of them."

"Yes, sir" said Willow before she squeezed Faith's arm and walked away with Colonel Carter to find a way to detect more of the humanoid Cylons in the fleet.

**Colonial One, unknown region of space, 1910 hours.**

Laura Roslin became president of what remained of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol in the first night of the Cylon attack on the very same ship that was later renamed Colonial One. As she sat at her desk, she looked out at the Galactica which was currently responsible for protecting the Fleet while Admiral Cain and the Pegasus went on more of their Cylon hunt, without Presidential approval.

The only order that the Admiral had listened to was Roslin's order that the Galactica stay and protect the fleet with her vipers and raptors intact. She knew that the military was divided along ship's lines, the Pegasus officers were clamouring for revenge against the Cylons despite their defeat against the race of machines; while the ones on Galactica were hopeful that they could find Earth. She knew that the pilots on Galactica would fight any Cylon raider or Baseships that threatened them, but Roslin knew that they were tired as well.

Roslin was thankful that the Galactica has still been able to supply the fleet, while the Pegasus and its production facilities have been hoarding everything from both Galactica and the other Civilian fleet. Apollo, who was serving on the Pegasus, told Roslin one day when they were both on the Galactica that Cain wanted to undermine her authority. That she was so obsessed with destroying the Cylons, that she would even conduct a mission that he and his father considered suicide.

Sighing, Roslin looked at the pile of paperwork on her table that Starbuck had secretly sent her. They showed debris floating in space consisting of the ships that the Number Six on Pegasus had referred to the President and her Vice-President as Resurrection ships. The President flipped through the pictures of destroyed Baseships, raiders, bodies of blondes and other humanoid Cylon models floating in space. Roslin had seen these same pictures before; the aftermath of Starbucks run in with the grey ship in the Blackbird.

'This ship' thought Roslin to herself as she looked at a grainy picture, 'is it from Earth? Captain Thrace doesn't believe it is… but they destroyed the Cylon fleet. Every fleet that the Pegasus encountered was already destroyed, making Cain just that more bullish in her obsession to kill the Cylons herself. I don't know which one is worse, an Admiral on the verse of insanity… or these ships which could be in fact even more advanced machines that could kill us all. Either way, humanity may well be on the raod to extinction in the universe.'

As she was thinking to herself, she saw a bright flash of light from outside her office window as the Pegasus jumped into view.

"Here we go again" said Roslin as she saw two raptors flying towards Colonial One ten minutes later, one from the Galactica, and one from Pegasus.

A few minutes later, she heard two sounds on the hull of the ship as she stood up and reached towards the back of her chair. Picking up her suit, she wore it and waited for the two people she was expecting. A few minutes later a dark skinned woman by the name of Tori Foster, the President's advisor and campaign manager for the upcoming elections, led in both Admiral Cain and Commander Adama. Roslin sighed inwardly when she saw that the both of them weren't happy in the slightest.

"Admiral, Commander" said Roslin as she motioned for them to take their seats before she turned to the Admiral, "how was the intelligence you received from your Raptor scouts? Did you find what you were looking for? Or did you just take your ship on a wild goose chase?"

"The Cylon fleet was destroyed" said the Admiral as she set her jaw tight in anger.

"Now" said Roslin as she turned to look at Commander Adama, "what do the Raptors that returned from Caprica have to report?"

"They were ambushed by Cylons" said Commander Adama, "we lost fifteen people who entered a craft of unknown origin. It's most likely that they were taken by a group of Cylons we've never encountered. However, the report also states that this same ship single-handedly took out at least eleven raiders."

"Anything else?" said Roslin as she put her glasses on the table and looked at Admiral Cain who was staring right back at the redhead.

"The Raptors that managed to escape claimed they saw the grey ship, and two others battling each other using energy weapons" said the Commander, "Dr. Balter most likely believes that these could be two branches of the Cylons… fighting each other for supremacy."

"Sharon?" asked Roslin as the Commander shook his head, and frown when she mentioned Starbuck's name.

The President then turned towards the Admiral and gave her a stinging rebuke. She told her that she went against Presidential orders by leaving on her Cylon hunt, and not to attempt a rescue until they had more information. It was then that the Admiral called Roslin, and Commander Adama cowards; the very same cowards who ran away after the Colonies were attacked instead of fighting back.

"We lost good people because of the decisions that were made" said Commander Adama softly, but still with authority in his voice, "we also lost an important intelligence asset in Sharon."

"It does not have a name" hissed the Admiral, "you may very well remember that, Commander."

"Admiral Cain" said Roslin as she stood up, "you will.. and I mean you absolutely will, cease and desist all operations against Cylon targets. No more going off half assed on shaky intelligence … not while the safety of this fleet remains a priority. Is that clear?"

"You have no authority on military matters" said Admiral Cain, "you…."

"You are ordered" said Roslin as she emphasized the word 'ordered', "to stay with this fleet; secondly, any missions regarding Cylon targets go through me… is that clear?"

"Enjoy your moment, Madam President" said Admiral Cain with a sneer as she got up from her seat, "you'll be gone within the month, I'll make sure of it."

At that, Commander Adama looked at the Admiral who straightened herself before she glared at him and walked away. Once they heard the airlock close and her Raptor takeoff from the side of Colonial One, Roslin stood up and leaned forward on her desk.

"You need to kill her, Bill" said Roslin as she looked at the frown on the Commander's face, "she's willing to endanger this entire fleet for her personal vendetta; she will get us all killed."

"She has a lot of her people on Galactica" said Commander Adama, "it's easier said than done. Half of the Marines are her people from the Pegasus, and I've heard the rumours. They only have to hear one word from her, and they'll kill everyone in the CIC. Including the Command staff. We have no choice but to bide our time, if she starts doing what I know she's capable off… then this fleet is doomed by our own hands. She'll scuttle every spare part, every piece of raw material from the other civilian ships and leave them out here to die."

"Is the rumour of what she did to the fleet that the Pegasus supposedly had true?" asked Roslin.

"I don't know" replied the Commander, "people aren't talking, but the knuckle-draggers on Galactica believe it is true. The new deck chief on Galactica is called Laird, and there is a rumour that he saw what happened. Nothing concrete though."

Taking a seat again, Roslin leaned back and sighed before she noticed something from the corner of her eyes. Looking out into open space, she saw a cloud appear before a ship flew out of it and stopped, then she saw the Pegasus moved to confront the ship. Commander Adama quickly took his leave from Roslin and headed to his Raptor, which took off a few seconds later and headed for the Galactica.

Roslin looked on as the civilian ships started to slowly jump away one after another. Colonial One was the final ship set to jump when the phone rang. Pressing a button on the side wall, she informed the cockpit to hold jump preparations before running to pick it up, she brought it to her ear only to hear Commander's voice asking her to turn on her wireless system. Reaching down to the left of her desk, she pressed a button on the square shaped device and listened to a female voice, a very familiar female voice and a name that she had heard before.

" _Attention unknown vessels, my name is Major Lauren Satterfield translating on behalf of Colonel William Ronsen, Commander of the Earth ship Avalon"_ said Satterfield as she looked out the forward window with SG2 and Colonel Ronsen at the two gigantic ships, _"do not fire your weapons. We come in peace. Also, we have survivors from the planet known as Caprica who are itching to rejoin your fleet."_

Shocked at what she was hearing, Roslin grabbed the phone again with trembling hands and brought it to her ear.

"Com… Commander" said Roslin as she spoke into the phone, "hold the jump, th.. this could be it…"

Then another familiar voice came in the wireless that every Galactica personnel was glad to hear.

" _Galactica, this is Starbuck. Do not jump.. I repeat do not jump. We found Earth."_

TBC.

 


	113. The Initial Meeting

**Isolation Room One, Avalon, an hour before meeting Colonial Fleet; 1810 hours.**

Sharon was laid on the bed in her room as she just looked up at the ceiling. Slowly sitting up, she looked at the grey walls that surrounded her and sighed before she looked at the top of her hand where an I.V line was hooked in so that she would remain hydrated. She hung her head low and shook it when she thought about how she reacted when Satterfield came in with the doctor that had seen her earlier that day.

" _No"_ said Sharon as she looked at the infusion machine and the liquid filled plastic bag that hung at the end of the pole, _"please, I promised that I would give you intelligence… please, no more truth serums. I swear I'll tell you the truth, please… no more."_

" _Sharon"_ said Satterfield after she walked towards the humanoid Cylon with her hands up before she and the doctor looked at each other, _"it's alright, this is just to keep you hydrated. The doctor said that you were dehydrated and malnourished… so this is to help with your dehydration."_

" _Please"_ said Sharon as she got up from the bed and walked into a corner of the room while putting her hands out in front of her, _"no… no more… please."_

"Doc" said Satterfield as she turned towards the female doctor, "could you wait outside for a minute? Take the medication with you."

"Sure" she said as she frowned at Sharon who was hugging her back on a corner of the wall, "the Marines will be outside as well. But Major, she needs to take this."

"Yeah" said Satterfield as she watched her walked out of the room with the machine and close the door. The Air Force officer then slowly walked towards her counterpart and stopped just a few steps away from her, " _Sharon, you're severely dehydrated; I don't know if you realize it but…."_

" _They pumped something into me to tell them the truth"_ said Sharon as her hands trembled at the thought of that machine, _"they used something like that to…"_

" _Sharon"_ said Satterfield, _"we're not trying to harm you…. the doctor says that if you don't get hydrated quick… then your baby could be in danger."_

" _No!"_ shouted Sharon as she screamed at the top of her lungs _, "no more needles, no more bags, no more!"_

"Major _"_ said one of the Marines as the both of them opened the door and stepped into the room with their weapons raised. This led to Satterfield immediately telling the two Marines to stand down, that the woman who looked like her had just come out from a traumatic experience _,_ "Guys, I need you to leave. Please. I'll be alright."

After the Marines had nodded their heads, they slowly put down their weapons and cautiously backed away from the two women, all the while eying Sharon for any sudden moves. Once they left the room and closed the door behind them, Satterfield turned around and looked at Sharon who was now sitting on the floor.

" _Sharon"_ said Satterfield as she walked up to the Cylon and sat down next to her as she closed her eyes and rocked forwards and backwards _, "everything in this room gets recorded. Your reaction just now was recorded and will be reviewed by my superiors as part of your asylum claim. And I can tell you that I know it was real. Look, I'm trying to help you… I'm not going to harm you in any way, we won't do that unless you decide to harm us."_

Satterfield then noticed very slight bruising around her neck. With a frown on her face, Satterfield gingerly reached for Sharon's hands and squeezed gently.

" _Sharon"_ said Satterfield softly as Sharon kept her eyes closed, _"how about I prove to you that we won't harm you? Feel up to eating something?"_

" _Your food could be laced with…. It could be laced with anything"_ said Sharon as she kept her eyes closed and hung her head, _"they put something in my food…. I'd get dizzy… and…. me and the Six, they'd…"_

Satterfield had an idea about what Sharon was trying to say but all she could do was breathe deeply in and then look at the camera at the top corner of the room. She then looked back at Sharon before letting go of her hand and she walked towards the door. Sharon looked up as she thought that Satterfield had given up on trying to get through to her, but was surprised when all she did was open the door and talk to someone outside in that unknown language. Sharon saw Satterfield nod her head and smile at the person before she stepped back and closed the door. Smiling at Sharon, Satterfield then sat down next to her as Sharon gave her twin a sad smile before hanging her head again.

It was about fifteen minutes later that the door opened and Sharon looked up to see Satterfield stand up and approached the doctor from earlier who walked in carrying a tray. Sharon looked on as an unique smell wafted into her nostrils which in turn made her stomach grumble. Hearing a sound from behind her, Satterfield couldn't help but smile as she saw Sharon look down at her own abdomen as she gingerly ran her hand over a small bump.

Satterfield then placed the tray on the floor and sat next to Sharon again. Looking at the tray, Sharon saw two plastic bottles, two plastic cups, three black bowls that had sealed plastic coverings on them with condensation already forming underneath the covers, and three sealed transparent cups of what seemed like multicoloured cubes in a liquid; along with two napkins and two plastic forks.

" _Come on"_ said Satterfield as she grabbed one of the plastic bottles, black bowls and the cup of the multicoloured cubes and as she put them in front of her while pushing the remaining contents on the tray towards Sharon who looked up at Satterfield confused. As Satterfield slowly peeled away the plastic seal over the bowl, she brought it close to her nose and breathed in the aroma before she excitedly picked up a plastic fork and put it into the bowl. Sharon then saw her take a chunk of what looked like a small yellow-orange covered small elbow shapes and put it into her mouth.

" _You know"_ said Satterfield turning to face Sharon after she made an exaggerated show of chewing the food, and then swallowing it _, "I have to say that this is possibly the worst mac and cheese I've ever had, but then again… all the way out here… this is the best time of 'gourmet' military food you can get. It's not laced with anything. The plastic is sealed so that you'd know we didn't do anything to the food, so dig in. Two mac and cheese and two fruit cups for you and your baby."_

" _Mac and cheese"_ said Sharon as she leaned forwards and picked up one of the black bowls with the sealed plastic before peeling it off slowly, _"we had something similar in Caprica; near my old…. Apartment."_

" _I thought you said you weren't involved in the fight on the planet?"_ asked Satterfield as she took another bite.

" _All of us share the memories of each other" said_ Sharon as she picked at the food, _"at least the basics. Its our personal experiences that makes each model different from the others."_

" _Ah"_ said Satterfield nodding her head as she saw Sharon hesitate slightly _, "even the other Colonials are having the same things; hopefully no one has lactose intolerance… then it would be really bad."_

" _Yeah"_ said Sharon as she took a bite of the food and then looked at Satterfield with a raised eyebrow before she swallowed the food in her mouth _, "you're right… this is horrible."_

" _See"_ said Satterfield as she took another bite, _"I told you that I'd be honest with you; but at least you're alive… so that's a good thing."_

" _Yea"_ said Sharon as she quickly finished one of the bowls before reaching for another one and tearing off the plastic covering and ravaging the contents.

" _Easy, there"_ said Satterfield as she finished her mac and cheese; and then picked up her fruit cup and a small plastic spoon.

" _Thank you"_ said Sharon as she leaned her head back onto the wall after finishing two bowls of the food, _"I feel embarrassed about what just happened. I just saw the machine… the plastic bag… and I just lost it."_

" _We really just want to help"_ saidSatterfield as she finished her fruit cup and took a sip of water, _"I don't know what's going to happen; I can't say that I'm happy to have machine versions of myself out there running around and causing havoc, but then again… I know my people won't approve what happened to you. But I'll recommend in my report that you should be given asylum, you and your baby."_

" _Thanks"_ said Sharon softly as she looked at her hands _, "I.. I think I'm ready for the…"_

" _It's just something to keep you hydrated"_ said Satterfield as Sharon nodded her head before picking up the tray of finished bowls, standing up and placing it in a small table near her bed, _"I'll be here when the doctor hooks it up, is that alright?"_

" _Yes"_ said Sharon with a small smile before Satterfield asked the doctor to come back into the room where she hooked up the machine to Sharon's arm. Once everything was done, Satterfield translated what the doctor had told Sharon; that she'll need to go through a few of these bags before she's re-hydrated to which the humanoid Cylon nodded her head.

Back in the present, still an hour away from the Colonial Fleet, Sharon couldn't help but smile at how crazy she had acted while still looking at the needle at the top of her hand. The doctor had come in a few minutes earlier to take some blood from her along with Dawn, who introduced herself and thanked Sharon for having saved her back the first time they were on Caprica.

After Dawn left the room, Sharon had looked at her hands and feet, and even brought her hands to her neck just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming; she expected to wake up with her hands and feet in chains, with the collar on her neck chained to a bolt on the Pegasus floor. Shaking her head, she put her hands on her lap and took in a few deep breaths to calm herself.

It was thirty minutes later that Sharon heard a knock on her door.

" _Come in"_ said Sharon as she looked back up, only to see a smiling pony-tailed Dawn walk into the room with Helo behind her.

" _He insisted on seeing you"_ said Dawn as she looked back at Helo, _"Colonel Ronsen and Ferretti just gave permission."_

" _Thank you"_ smiled Sharon as Dawn nodded her head before telling the both of them that she'd be back in a while. Dawn then walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"They treating you alright?" asked Helo as he held both of Sharon's hands in his and saw the bruises on her wrist, "no one told me you know…. I never knew how bad it was."

"It's just to get me hydrated" said Sharon, "and yea…. Balter said that you were asking to see me, that Cain promised you'd see me if I gave them more intel on Cylon movements. Even he was stopped from coming after I told Cain everything I knew."

"Even the Commander wasn't allowed to see you" said Helo softly as Sharon let go and stepped back when Helo mentioned Commander Adama's name. Seeing at how distraught Sharon was, Helo just stood there and tried to think of something meaningful to say… but his mind was a blank. Silence pervaded the room for a few minutes before Sharon spoke.

"I… I.. know" said Sharon as she shook her head, "I heard that Starbuck, and Apollo were not allowed to see me even though they were forced to serve on the Pegasus. You and the Chief were threatened with arrest if you even stepped on board the Pegasus. I heard it was the same with the Old Man; even the President had been given excuses about why I couldn't be seen by her."

"I've heard the rumours" said Helo as he took a few steps forward.

"I'm not chained here, Helo" said Sharon as she sat on her bed, "they didn't put me in chains when they found out I was a Cylon, they didn't…. they didn't do the same things that Cain authorised on the Pegasus. I saw what they had done to the Six in the cage."

Helo listened with eyes closed when Sharon told her about the Six in the same glass cage as her who looked as if she was tortured for months on end when Sharon started sharing the cage with her. The both of them talked for thirty more minutes, including what name they would give their baby. Sharon had even asked Helo to request asylum so that he could stay with her but he refused. Helo told Sharon that he believed that Commander Adama and the President would prevent Cain from going too far and executing him for some flimsy excuse. Sharon had tried convincing him but he refused to budge. He told her that unlike Starbuck who was still very wary of those aboard the Avalon, he believed that they could be the Thirteenth Tribe.

**Mess Hall, Few minutes before contact with Colonial Fleet.**

Starbuck and the other Colonial Officer were in the Mess Hall where they had some coffee and crackers while waiting to arrive at the coordinates. Some of them were getting restless, especially the resistance fighters among them who had rarely been cooped up in a spaceship for extended periods of time. As she looked in wonder at the blue and white that they were flying past, she wondered what type of FTL travel they were using.

'Definitely not instant' she thought to herself, 'but they can jump.. or whatever this is, to their final coordinate's even if they are a few hundred light years away without the need for a break in between. The people, or Cylons… whatever they are, are careful… they haven't let anyone of us near sensitive areas. The only thing I heard they have are energy weapons and energy shields… frak me…. energy shields. I thought Helo was joking, but if this is a battleship… and it has windows… gods, what battleship has windows for fraks-sake, anyway… it makes sense. In a science fiction movie kind of a way.'

Starbuck then turned away from the window and looked at the room that she and the others were in. She thought it looked human built, but she still couldn't be sure. Starbuck then looked around the room for the resistance leader she and Helo had met on Caprica, but she didn't find him alongside the survivors.

'Anders' thought Starbuck to herself, 'you better be on the Galactica.'

Just then Kara saw that the blue and white outside the window was replaced by normal space. Running to the window along with the rest of the survivors, she reached the window only to see the civilian ships jumping away as the Pegasus turned towards them.

" _Captain Thrace"_ shouted Dawn as she ran into the room. Starbuck turned around and rushed over to where Dawn had picked up a phone receiver and pressed some numbers on the pad next to it before handing the blonde officer the phone, _"you better talk to your people before they decide to fire on us."_

Nodding her head and reaching for the receiver which Dawn told her had already been patched through to the communication system, Starbuck let the Galactica know that everything was alright and not to jump or open fire on the ship.

'Cain's a hot head' thought Starbuck to herself as she talked on the phone, 'she could still fire on this ship, I just hope if she does fire; will the shields hold out?'

**CIC, Battlestar Galactica, 1915 hours.**

Colonel Saul Tigh, the Executive Officer of the Battlestar Galactica, rushed into the CIC after every single alarm in the ship started to go off. Having a drink of ambrosia in his quarters didn't numb the reflexes f years of serving in the fleet about the dangers of a surprise Cylon attack against the remaining survivors of the Colonies. Once the alarms had gone off, he frowned… put down the drink onto the table in his quarters, the sounds of both the alarm and the glass waking up his wife. Saying his goodbye and putting on his uniform, he rushed out and reached the CIC in record time.

"Where's the Commander?" shouted Tigh as he walked down onto the floor of the CIC which was abuzz with personnel trying talk over each other, "Hey! Where is the Commander?"

"He'll be on board in a few seconds, sir" said Lt. Gaeta who was the Officer of the Watch, "most of the civilian ships have jumped away, Sir."

"Cylon?" asked Tigh.

"Unknown" said Lt. Gaeta, "it just showed up on DRADIS, it's…."

Lt. Gaeta looked closer on his screen and then looked back at the Colonel confused.

"Lieutenant?" said the Colonel, "well?"

"Sir" said Lt. Gaeta, "this ship's small… only about two hundred meters in length, but it's power output is unbelievable."

"Launch alert Vipers" said Colonel Tigh, "target ship with all batteries."

"The Pegasus is moving to do the same as well, sir" said Lt. Gaeta.

"Something we agree on" mumbled the Colonel hiding his anger, 'crazy woman.'

"Umm….. sir?" said the CIC communication Officer, Anastasia Duella or Dee as known to those close to her, "we're receiving a message. It's coming from the unknown ship."

"A message?" said the Colonel as he looked at Dee confused, "ok… on speaker."

Where the CIC had earlier been a buzz of activity, everyone suddenly turned quiet and looked at the speaker when Lauren mentioned the word 'Earth'.

'It was telling the truth' though Colonel Tigh as he recalled hearing Sharon telling him, Commander Adama, Admiral Cain and President Roslin about meeting a double that she never knew existed, 'Lauren Satterfield really does exist?'

The Colonel shook his head and then turned around, "Where's the Commander?"

"He's on board, Sir" said Lt. Gaeta, "he just spoke to the President, now he's on the way to the CIC."

Just then, they heard Starbuck's voice over the speakers as she told everyone that she had found Earth.

In turn, that revelation led to cheers within the CIC's of the Galactica whereas the Pegasus CIC was more subdued as Admiral Cain watched her DRADIS screen suspiciously.

" _To the vessel claiming to be the Avalon"_ said Admiral Cain, _"my name is Admiral Helena Cain, the last Admiral of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, you are to surrender your ship and prepare to be boarded. As far as I am concerned, this could just be another Cylon trick. As far as I'm concerned, Captain Thrace and the others have already been compromised…. So, if you want to prove that you are not Cylons, surrender your vessel or you will be fired upon."_

"What the frak is she doing?" said Colonel Tigh to himself as Commander Adama rushed into the CIC.

"X.O!" shouted the Commander as he ran down the stairs, "report."

"Admiral Cain just threatened to open fire on the ship unless they surrender" said Colonel Tigh as Satterfield's voice came over the speakers again.

" _Admiral Cain"_ said Satterfield as she translated what Colonel Ronsen was telling her, _"we are here on a mission of mercy. We have the people who were on Caprica on board, they would like to go home to their ships. IF you do not want any contact with us after that, then that is all well and good. We will, however, not surrender this ship.. or allow any of your people to come on board with hostile intent. If you open fire on us, we'll have no choice but to do the same."_

" _You are a Cylon"_ hissed Admiral Cain as Pegasus, Galactica and Colonial One listened in _, "you will surrender your ship… and you Lauren Satterfield will surrender to the Colonies as a Cylon agent until we have definitive proof that you are not."_

" _My rank is Major, ma'am"_ said Satterfield after she translated what Cain had said to Colonel Ronsen who frowned while Colonel Ferretti and the others in SG2, minus Dawn, shook their heads _, "and I am not a Cylon. I am a human being and I will not be surrendering to you, or to the Colonies that you represent. Now, Colonel Ronsen would like for me to relay to you coordinates of a nearby planet where we will leave the survivors of the rescue team you sent. You can pick them up at your leisure. You should know though…. This galaxy is at war, and you are right in the middle of it. Accept our help or not, that is the truth of things right now. Transmitting coordinates right….."_

" _Major Satterfield, Colonel Ronsen"_ saidanother female voice over the speakers as Admiral Cain looked in anger at the speakers while Commander Adama gave a small smile in the Galactica's CIC, " _I am President Laura Roslin of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, Admiral Cain does not speak for the Colonies. I do. I request a meeting between the representatives of the Colonies and the Thirteenth Tribe of man."_

Back in the Pegasus, the Admiral was seething in anger as she listened in to Roslin's request for a meeting. She was tempted to call a strike on Colonial One; she had reached for the phone next to her on the central console to call for a strike on Colonial One, to get rid of the President who, in her mind, was trying to make a deal with the enemy.

'She and her quest for Earth and the Thirteenth Tribe' thought the Admiral to herself, 'it'll be the death of us all.'

She then closed her eyes and pulled her hand back from the handset and hung her head while Colonel Fisk , the Admiral's Executive Officer, asked for her orders. Cain didn't hear anything; she knew that the Presidential election was in two months, and that she had been working behind the scenes to undermine Roslin at every turn. She finally realized that this could be a good thing. That if the Quorum found out that Roslin had let Cylons on board; then her career, and Adama's, would be officially over. She can then charge the both of them with providing comfort and aid to the enemy in a time of war, and leave the resulting mess to the politicians to deal with. In the meantime, she and the Pegasus would take everything of value from the fleet, and leave to freely hunt the Cylons once again.

"Sir" said Colonel Fisk as Cain's head snapped upwards towards him, "your orders, sir?"

It was then another message from the Avalon played through the speakers on board the Pegasus.

" _To both the Galactica and the Pegasus"_ said Satterfield before she looked back at Colonel Ronsen who told her that the Galactica and the Pegasus were still targeting the Avalon _, "do not take any action against this ship. If you do, it will be taken as a sign of hostile intent. Your people suffered immensely… I know… we were on Caprica…. We saw the devastation that was caused. We're here to help. If you don't want our help… then say so and like I said before, we'll leave the survivors on another planet and you won't hear from us. But… do not open fire at us."_

"Sir" said another Lieutenant at a scanning station behind Colonel Ronsen, "I've run scans, and it's showing that the three ships don't have any shield generators, or any energy weapons."

"Major?" said Colonel Ronsen as Satterfield nodded her head.

" _Admiral"_ said Satterfield _, "if your ships fire on us, we will return fire with the full strength of this ship. If you want help… then we're here to help; if you don't… then we'll leave; but if you open fire, then there is every possibility that you and your ship will be damaged beyond repair. So please, do not fire. Pull back your fighters and release targeting lock on this vessel."_

"Admiral?" said Colonel Fisk as he looked at her from across the center table in the CIC, "what are your orders?"

Back on the Avalon, the Captain seated next to Colonel Ronsen looked back at him and told him that both the Galactica and the Pegasus were standing down and that their fighters were returning to their respective ships. Nodding his head, the Colonel ordered that the Avalon stand down weapons but remain discretely scanning the ship for any form of hostile intent.

It was after all three ships had stood down that the President's voice came over the speaker in the Avalon again. She had invited a delegation, who would be accompanying the saved rescuers, to the Galactica where they could have a meet and greet session with her and the top military officials. At the same time, her vice-president would speak with their government representatives about what just occurred.

" _Ma'am"_ said Satterfield after having discussed their response with Colonel Ronsen, _"we'll send over your people by ship, but we will have to wait until our other ship meets us at these coordinates. They're the ones carrying the people authorized to participate in any talks between us. So, with your permission?"_

" _Very well"_ said the President before she put down her phone and leaned back on her chair. Taking a deep breath, she saw Billy rush in to tell her that the Galactica had given permission for Colonial One to dock in the flight pod so that she could board the Battlestar.

"Do you really think this could be the Thirteenth Tribe, Madam President?"asked Billy as she sat down across from the President's desk.

"I believe so"said Roslin,"if they're not, the Quorum and Cain are going to have a field day with this."

**Excalibur, Hanger Bay, 2010 hours; ten minutes away from Colonial Fleet.**

Willow was conducting pre-flight checks on the former time ship so that it could be ready for launch. The team at Area 51 had disassembled the time device and transferred it for storage at the Omega Site, the off-world storage facility for dangerous devices. The Jumper was only the second in the young fleet with the Jumper in the Avalon being the one from Atlantis; the same Jumper that General O'Neill and the others had used to leave the Ancient city after he was rescued by Dr. Weir and her team, Dawn and Satterfield.

As she was checking he console, Willow sat up and smiled when a warmth went through her body. Turning around on the seat, she saw Faith walk in before she sat down on the co-pilot's seat.

"Captain says we got another ten minutes before we drop out, and then another hour after that before meeting the Colonials" said Faith as she looked out the window, and then at Willow, "you told Big-G the truth about what happened with the clones?"

"Yea" said Willow as she leaned back and then looked at Faith, "we have twenty minutes before the General and the others get here."

"Red" grinned Faith, "I don't know what the others will say if they hear us screaming in here while we…"

"No" laughed Willow, "I didn't mean that…. I mean yeah, it was fun on the moon…. anyway…"

Faith looked on as Willow released the controls and the console darkened before she turned and looked at the Slayer.

"I know I haven't been open with you after I got my memories back" said Willow as she leaned forward after she telekinetically pressed the button that closed the rear ramp, "it's just that…. I feel all the emotions that come with the memories, Faith. All these emotions that I'm getting back all at once, it's just overwhelming."

"I understand, Red" said Faith as she reached for Willow's hand and squeezed gently.

"I know it's silly" said Willow, "but I really feel those emotions… I feel everything that's associated with those memories. I remember Hera murdered in front of me and I recall the anger. I remember how it felt to pull the trigger of the plasma weapon after I shoved it into the Wraith's mouth…. Cold, Faith… I was cold. I just stopped feeling anything when I pulled that trigger."

"You saw something that no-one should see" said Faith as she held both of Willow's hands softly, "you can take your time. You don't have to tell me everything now."

"That's just it, Faith. I don't know how to tell you" said Willow softly as she got onto her knees on the floor, "I don't know how I can tell you about this incredible guilt I have in my chest whenever I look at you. Whenever I think about what happened to Sineya, and the effect that powerful magic is continuing to have now, I get… I don't know how to describe it. I know the others said that it wasn't my fault… that I was tricked… but…. When I see you, when I see Buffy, when I see Kennedy; all I see is my mistake of not taking Sineya away. I see you chained to the floor… I see the demon, with the powers of all the clones inside it, going through you… I can see and hear you screaming… screaming so loud that my blood freezes."

"I never felt anything through our link" said Faith softly as she looked at her wife, at the anguish that was on her face. She then leaned forward and caressed the redhead's cheek as she slowly started to get an idea of what having ten thousand years worth of memories, and the emotions that come with those memories, was doing to the woman she loved.

"I'm trying to hide it" said Willow softly, "I'm doing everything I can, Faith….. all the memories, every single memory has an emotion for me, and because of our link; I'm scared you'll get overwhelmed. Faith, I remember my mother's rose scented shampoo… I can smell the water on Lantea, I can hear Hera's laughter… her laughter, Faith. Whenever I hear her laughter in my memories, it causes my heart to beat faster. I've always wanted to have a sister, and now I find out that I have one… but how do I tell her that I'm her sister. How do I tell her that mom died right after she was born? Do I tell her that every time we used to visit mom's grave, she picks up flowers from the side of a trail we take? Beautiful flowers, Faith; they would be purple, orange and blue. Hera would arrange it herself while walking towards the grave. Then when we got closer, sensors would pick up our presence and a hologram that my father created would appear and tell us a story. No matter how old we were, we would always sit down and listen to her story."

Faith could only lean in much closer to the redhead as her voice broke and she stopped talking while she wiped her eyes. The brunette Slayer then went and knelt in front of Willow and told her that the both of them would work through things together. She told Willow that she was slightly jealous that she got to see a lot of things with Hera, which made Willow give a little smile.

"Can I show you?" asked Willow, "can I show you my memories?"

"I thought you wanted to tell… well, whoever Hera became, that she's your sister? I mean before you do anything else" said Faith.

"I'll tell her today. I think if I don't, then I'll keep on thinking to myself that if I should do it in the first place, and I know that would break my heart" said Willow softly as she looked at Faith, "but I was wrong to hide this from you. I promised you no secrets between us; well other than birthday or anniversary stuff… so… what do you say?"

Faith smiled and then brought both of the redhead's hands to her temples.

"We have fifteen minutes" smiled the brunette Slayer as she closed her eyes, "show me whatever you're comfortable showing me."

Willow smiled and closed her eyes as she showed her wife ten thousand years of memories while she slowly opened their link once again. Faith watched as flashes of Willow's memories went through her mind as if she was watching a movie. She saw flashes of Athena's time with Melina until her death after Hera's birth, she saw how much love Athena had for Hera and her devastation and cutting herself off from her own emotions after Hera's death.

'No' thought Faith to herself, 'she didn't cut off her emotions; her rage… I can feel the rage… God so much rage…'

Faith then saw what happened after Athena came back to Atlantis after Hera's death where, in her rage and anguish, she broke each and everything in her lab. She watched as Athena threw vials of liquid at the wall, followed by crystals that were laying on a console which she smashed against another wall. In the end, the whole lab had shards of glass all over the floor, liquid on the walls and every monitor above the three consoles broken onto pieces as Athena sat in one dark corner of the room with her hands on her face sobbing.

"Red" said Faith as she crouched in front of Athena and tried to comfort her, only to have her hand pass right through the image. Then the scene changed again to the day that Athena submitted her request for the creation of biological weapons. The Slayer looked on as Athena was denied and she told Moros that he had no right to be her father, or Hera's. She saw the look of regret on Athena's face, and the anguish on Moros' face and her heart broke for the both of them. She then saw everything Athena did to destroy the Wraith until the day she returned to Earth.

Faith smiled as she saw Sineya, she watched as Athena protected her from the Furlings who would later be known in the Watcher Diaries as the Shadow Men. Faith laughed at the fun Willow and Sineya would have, and was amazed at how intelligent the girl, who would become the First Slayer, really was. She watched as Athena created the clones which were sent to Furlings. Faith watched as Athena went to investigate what happened to the last batch. She looked on in horror at the demon that eventually took over Sineya while Athena could only scream helplessly for them to stop their foolishness. She kept on watching as Athena admitted her crimes to the council before she was exiled from Earth, but not before she gave Sineya two weapons. Faith watched as Hera appeared to Athena on Kheb and told her that the redhead was only human, that she had made mistakes; and that she should forgive herself.

Faith saw the training that Athena had undergone under Oma's tutelage before she left Kheb again and returned to Earth. The Slayer saw the death of Sineya, and the creation of the lines that would connect every Potential Slayer, and every Chosen throughout time.

'It's the Earth' thought Faith to herself, 'that's what powers the lines. That's what goes through every Potential. It can never be broken, as long as the Earth exists… it can never be broken."

Faith watched on as Willow walked the Earth alone while she searched for someone to watch and protect the weapon. She didn't want it in the hands of the Furlings, the redhead believed that they weren't worthy after their betrayal. The Slayer watched as Willow returned to Ancient Egypt where she handed the weapon to the Guardians of the Ones right before she Ascended. Faith smiled when Athena explored galaxies with Hera before her final return to Earth thousands of years later where she was reborn as Willow. She saw the mysterious lights that had watched over the redhead throughout her lonely life in Sunnydale. Faith saw that the lights appeared periodically even after she met Buffy and the others.

After a few more flashes of memories, Faith opened her eyes to see a pair of green coloured eyes looking back at her. All the Slayer could do was hug Willow tightly as she rubbed her back.

"I saw everything" said Faith as she closed her eyes while hugging the redhead, "I never realized… I never realized how you felt about… I mean… everything that happened to you…. I felt everything. All your emotions, everything… I felt it."

"I'm sorry" said Willow softly as she lay her head on Faith's shoulder.

"No" said Faith as she looked into Willow's eyes again, "thank you. Thank you for sharing with me.. despite what you think, it makes me love you even more. Everything that makes you is in your memories. You're both Athena and Willow, and you know what?"

"What?" asked Willow.

"I love you both" said Faith as Willow grinned, "and, it's kind like having a threesome… if you know what I mean."

All Willow could do was raise an eyebrow at the smiling Slayer before the both of them burst out laughing. As they were laughing, they heard a knock on the forward window. Looking up, they laughed even harder when they saw Vala grinning and waving at them. Getting up from the floor of the ship where the both of them were hugging while on their knees, they watched as Colonel Mitchell pulled Vala down, while General O'Neill and Colonel Carter were waving at then with grins plastered on their faces and Teal'c was just looking around the room nervously.

"I swear nothing happened, sir" said Willow as she shouted from inside the ship as Faith ran to the back and pressed the button to open the door.

"Well" said Faith as Colonel Mitchell walked in followed by the grinning Vala, "it could have.. but we were interrupted."

"Faith!" shouted Willow as the brunette burst out laughing while Colonel Mitchell looked at Vala and then at Willow.

"I really don't wanna know" said the Colonel shaking his head.

"But I do" said Vala as she pushed past Colonel Mitchell and sat on the Co-Pilot's seat and looked excitedly at Willow, "give me the juicy details."

"No" said Colonel Mitchell, Colonel Carter and General O'Neill together who walked in soon after Vala, followed then by Woolsey and Teal'c, "please no."

"No, what?" asked the confused IOA representative.

"Oh" said Vala pointing her finger at Willow, "Major Rosenberg was…."

"I was telling her about how the Puddle Jumpers inertial dampening systems work" said Willow as she interrupted Vala who could only grin at the redhead. She then leaned forward towards Vala and whispered, "we'll tell you later."

"Thanks" whispered Vala as she turned her seat and looked out the forward window and pointed to the closed hanger bay doors, "Number One, engage."

"Ok" said General O'Neill, "who let Vala watch Star Trek again?"

"Sorry" said Faith as she shrugged her shoulders.

_Faith: "Red, you need to tell Dawn. I think she deserves to know that you're her sister too. I think she deserves to know that she has another sister."_

_Willow: "Part of me is still scared that she'll reject me."_

_Faith: "I think she'll be excited. You're not replacing Buffy and I think she's smart enough to realize that."_

It was a few minutes later that the announcement came over the speakers that they had reached the coordinates of the Colonial Fleet, and the they've dropped out of hyperspace. The General then ordered the Excalibur to open its hanger bay doors before making the short trip to the Avalon.

"Captain" said General O'Neill as he spoke to the commander of the Excalibur just before entering the Avalon, "I'd like for you to remain here with the Avalon. We have no idea of how this first contact would turn out, so I'd like for you to keep a constant lock on our subcutaneous transmitters and the locator beacon on the Jumper. Prepare to beam us out at the first sign of trouble, and I don't want to leave any advanced tech with these people."

"Understood, General" said Captain Lewis, "we have a lock on the Jumper and SG1."

"Many thanks, O'Neill out" said the General as Willow took the Puddle Jumper into the Hanger Bay and landed it next to Avalon's own Jumper. After the hanger doors closed, Willow opened the rear door before walking out onto the deck of the Avalon as they were met by Satterfield, Colonel Ferretti and Colonel Ronsen.

"Colonels" said General O'Neill as he nodded at the commander of the Avalon and the leader of SG2.

"General" replied both of the Colonels.

"Report" said the General as Willow and the others got off the Jumper.

"Major Satterfield's already talked to their President who guaranteed your safety on board the Galactica, sir" said Colonel Ronsen, "but given what almost happened earlier…."

"I already talked to Captain Lewis" said the General, "and I know what you're gonna say. Keep a lock on the Avalon Jumper and on anyone who's coming with SG1 and us."

"Of course" said Colonel Ronsen nodding his head.

"How are the Colonial's on board?" asked Woolsey.

Colonel Ferretti told him that they were getting anxious to return to their ships; especially since they were being kept in the Mess Hall so that they don't stray into any secure area of the ship. Colonel Ronsen then told him that they were being well fed and taken care off. He told Woolsey that there were no injuries to the people who had come up from Caprica.

"Except for Sharon that is" said Colonel Ferretti as Colonel Ronsen nodded.

The General then took Colonel Ferretti to one side while Colonel Ronsen and Satterfield accompanied SG1 and Woolsey into the ship itself.

"Lou" said the General as the both of them remained in the hanger bay, "what do your instincts tell you about Sharon?"

"It's bad, Jack" said the Colonel as he shook his head, "she may be a machine, but all of our scans have shown she's still a living being. As close to human as anything I've ever seen since joining the Stargate Program."

"Her injuries?" asked the General.

"You should see for yourself, Jack" said Colonel Ferretti, "good news is that her baby is fine, but Sharon is…. Look, we tried to give her an I.V. drip to keep her hydrated, but she went postal until Satterfield calmed her down. She said that she was given that same thing on the Pegasus filled with some truth serum; even her food was laced with the stuff. Jack, we're talking about torture that's right up there with what happened to you when you were captured in Iraq. If these people had Goa'uld pain sticks…. Or what Ba'al had when…. Yeah."

The General remembered the torture he suffered under Ba'al as if it had happened yesterday. He knew that that was something that couldn't be easily forgotten, and he still had nightmares about dying and then being resurrected through the use of a sarcophagus. Shaking his head off the images, he looked seriously at the Colonel.

"So you recommend asylum?" asked the General.

"Talk to her, Jack" said Colonel Ferretti before he stepped back and got into military mode, "this way, General."

"Lead the way, Colonel" said the General as he followed the Colonel into the ship.

**Sharon's Quarters, Isolation Room One; 2015 hours.**

It was just not more than ten minutes ago that Sharon had another drip put into the connector on the top of her hand. As she sat up in bed, she suddenly heard footsteps and voices that were approaching her room. She was disappointed with herself that she still hadn't been able to pick up the language, or that she never asked Satterfield to teach her since being a machine it would be relatively easier for her to learn than a normal human being. Sighing, she knew that deep inside she was worried that they wouldn't let her stay… that even if she had asked Satterfield to teach her the language, that she wouldn't have an opportunity to use it.

" _Sharon?"_ said Satterfield as she knock on her door _, "may I come in?"_

" _Yes"_ said Sharon as she stood up as the door opened and Satterfield walked in with two other men. Confused, she looked at Satterfield and then at the men before looking at Satterfield again.

" _It's alright"_ said Satterfield as she closed the door. She then walked over to the two men and introduced them to Sharon _"this is Mr. Richard Woolsey from the International Oversight Advisory. He's part of a civilian run organization that oversees classified military program like the one that I am a part of."_

Sharon saw Woolsey give her a small smile and a nod of the head before she turned to the grey haired man who was wearing a blue jacket. She immediately noticed the ribbons that were over his left breast and she knew instinctively that the man before her had not only fought in wars, but was a hero. It was then that her Colonial Military half took over and she stood at attention, much to the surprise of the grey haired man who, until now, was looking at her suspiciously.

" _Sharon"_ said Satterfield _, "I'd like for you to meet General Jack O'Neill, the director of Homeworld Security."_

Satterfield then turned towards the General and Woolsey and introduced them to Sharon. She then translated for the General who asked her to remain at ease for the duration of the interview.

"Please" said Woolsey as he motioned towards the chair behind a table in the corner of the room while Satterfield translated for them, "have a seat."

The door opened again as Sharon saw a uniformed individual bring in two chairs for both the General and Woolsey, followed by another one for Satterfield. Eventually everyone took their seats, with Sharon sitting across from the both of them, and Satterfield sitting at one end of the small table between the two groups so that she could translate.

"Sharon" said Woolsey as he took out a voice recorder while Satterfield was translating everything he was saying, "this is a voice recorder. It's just to record everything said in this room, and it will only be made available to the IOA and Homeworld Security. All I ask if that you be completely honest with us. Do you understand?"

" _Yes"_ said Sharon as Satterfield translated her acknowledgment.

"What's your rank, Sharon?" asked General O'Neill.

" _I…."_ said Sharon as she thought about that question carefully _, "the honest answer is that I have none…. Technically speaking I have none. Sharon… I mean the Sharon who nearly killed the Old Man on Galactica. She was a Lieutenant in the Colonial Fleet."_

"Ok" said General O'Neill, "what happened to that Sharon?"

" _She was shot"_ said Sharon _, "she died, and I'm sure her consciousness downloaded somewhere."_

"What role did you play in the attack on the Colonies?" asked Woolsey, "I have the reports from Major Satterfield, but I would like to hear it in your own words."

Nodding her head at Satterfield's translation, Sharon took in a deep breath before telling them that she had come to Caprica after the attack; she was then given a rebuilt apartment and a job. When further asked by Woolsey and the General, she told them that her job was to supervise some of the other models in burying the dead bodies that the Centurions had killed after the initial nuclear attack. She then went on to say that she was tapped for the mission to create a child with Helo, that her orders where to make the man stay with her on Caprica and have a child. That if he tried to leave, she had to kill him.

"But you didn't" said Woolsey as he nodded his head after confirming that everything matched with Satterfield's report.

" _No"_ said Satterfield _, "I fell in love with him. After I met Lauren, I…. I was absolutely certain that I had to leave. That there could be something out there for me, so I… I…."_

" _Sharon?"_ said Satterfield as Woolsey and General O'Neill looked on as the woman in front of them closed her eyes and tried to compose herself.

" _We.. I mean the humanoid Cylons are grown"_ said Satterfield _, "we're basically clones that have machines in our blood and silica pathways in our brain. We've been trying to have children naturally so that we could grow as a people… but nothing's worked. What we tried to do to Helo was one thing, another thing that we tried were Farms on Caprica. An experiment by the Number Four's to artificially inseminate women of child-bearing age without their consent. That produced no results as well. The Cylons came up with a theory, that the thing that was missing was love… and… I love Helo. I love him so much that…."_

"You're having a girl with him" said General O'Neill as he looked at the young woman in front of him who was looking down at the floor, and nodding her head after Satterfield translated the General's words.

"We were going to ask you about these Farms that were mentioned in Major Satterfield's report" said Woolsey.

" _You wanted honesty"_ said Sharon _, "your people have treated me better than the Colonials; at least better than the ones on the Pegasus… I just don't know why."_

"The fact that you're not a replicator helped your case" said General O'Neill as Satterfield translated his words, "and you are under the watch of Homeworld security as long as you remain on board this ship until we can get this asylum thing sorted out. We have rules, and one of them is we don't torture our guests. My personal views are changing on you as well, to be honest I've been looking at you as a machine… but a close friend of mine reminded me that if I'm unable to see you as a living breathing being, then that would mean that I don't see her as a human being either."

"Willow, sir?" asked Satterfield as she and Sharon looked at the General in surprise.

"Yea" said the General as he rubbed the back of his head, "she reminded me that she's a clone. I told her that she's not a machine."

"But sir" said Willow as the General recalled the conversation they had a few minutes before she started pre-flight checks on the Jumper in the Excalibur, "even though she's a machine.. she still has flesh and blood."

"She's got nanites, Red" said the General as the both of them talked to each other in the empty Mess Hall, "she's as close to a replicator as…."

"Sir" said Willow, "if I'm not wrong, her A.I is built off of Furling technology. Which means that she, and the rest of the Cylons, have the ability to evolve beyond their initial programming. If they can evolve, doesn't that make them living beings too?"

"Red.." said the General as Willow interrupted him.

"Do you see me as human, sir?" asked Willow, much to the surprise and shock of the General who immediately scolded Willow for even asking that question.

"Of course I do, Red" said the General, "what kind of question is that?"

"I was grown, sir" said Willow, "much like Sharon. If you don't see her as a living…."

"Red" said the General as he approached Willow, "you don't have nanites running through your body. You… whether it be Athena, or Willow… are a human being. Don't ever say that you aren't."

"Sir" said Willow softly, "Sharon was artificially grown too, yes she has nanites… but she's a living being. According to the doctor's report from the Avalon, her nanites are like a immune system… it regulates her body. It's just like Teal'c's symbiote. The only thing is that I don't think Tretonin can work on Sharon. But my argument is still valid, she's similar to both me and Teal'c."

Back in the present, the General shook off the memory as he looked up at Sharon who was looking back at him in shock.

"One of my closest friends happens to be a clone" said the General before he turned to Satterfield and told her not to mention Willow's name.

" _Oh"_ said Sharon as Satterfield provided the translation _._

"If you could continue about the Farms?" said Woolsey as Satterfield nodded before translating his request for Sharon's benefit.

" _There are dozens of Farms on Caprica"_ said Sharon as she became more at ease _, "each one could have up to a hundred women. But I can't tell you if they are still alive. Won't you be able to save them?"_

"We're sorry, but the enemy that we're fighting may have taken over Caprica" said Woolsey before he looked at General O'Neill, "our first priority is to take the Colonials to a planet where they can settle down."

" _They'll want to go to Earth"_ said Sharon _, "Earth is the goal, I mean… you are the Thirteenth Tribe…. You have to take in your brothers and sisters. I mean, that's the right thing to do, right?"_

"Earth is mentioned in this, 'Sacred Scrolls' that Captain Thrace was talking about?" asked Woolsey.

Sharon nodded her head and told them about how Kobol was the birthplace of humanity. She went on to talk about the Thirteenth Tribe leaving the planet for Earth, and then the remaining Twelve left Kobol years later only to found the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. She told them about the cycle of life and violence that was captured by words in the scrolls.

" _All this has happened before"_ said Sharon _, "and of this will happen again."_

"O…. k" said General O'Neill as he leaned back on his seat, "we don't know anything about the Sacred Scrolls or anything like that.. fact is we've never even heard of it until now. We never even heard about Kobol until Major Satterfield and the others returned from Caprica."

" _Your people forgot?"_ asked Sharon before she shook her head _, "I can tell you that there are a lot of people in that fleet who believe wholeheartedly in the Sacred Scrolls. And…. look, I know the Old… I mean, Commander Adama doesn't really care much for all this religion stuff… but the President and most of the Quorum do. Particularly the Gemenese and the Sagitterons."_

"Ok" said General O'Neill, "so no mentioning of religion."

" _General"_ said Sharon _, "it will be brought up. They will demand to know why you won't let them near Earth. The people, especially the President, seem to be following a prophesy from what I've heard…. And they believe in it deeply. The vast majority of the fleet believes in the gods and that they are being guided by them towards Earth. You coming here would only solidify that believe."_

"Sharon" said Woolsey, "there is something that needs to be discussed with you, but not until you answer a few more questions."

" _Alright"_ said a confused Sharon as she nodded her head.

Woolsey and the General asked Sharon to recount her torture at the hands of the Colonials. Nodding her head, she closed her eyes as she told them that she was first kept prisoner on the Galactica and that she had provided them with a lot of good intelligence. But that all changed when they were found by the Pegasus. She recounted in graphic detail everything that was done to her from the attempted rape on the Galactica by the Pegasus personnel, to the near daily beatings even after the Pegasus crew was told that she was pregnant. She told Woolsey and the others that her medications would be laced with drugs, that she'd be given truth serum through her I.V for more information. She mentioned how her food would be drugged as well, and that she would get dizzy before she was abused again and again.

When asked if anyone tried to stop what was happening, Sharon told them that Commander Adama, Helo and Chief Tyrol were threatened with arrest if they even stepped onto Pegasus. She said that the President was given excuses on why she could not visit her, and that even the visits by the Vice-President were eventually stopped. Sharon told them that her hands and feet would be bound in chains, and that a collar on her neck would be chained to a bolt on the floor.

"She mentioned earlier that there was another person there, sirs" said Satterfield softly.

"Ask her please, Major" said General O'Neill as Satterfield translated the question. Satterfield watched General O'Neill and Woolsey flinch as she talked to them about the Number Six who shared the glass cage with her. Sharon detailed the torture that she would receive as well, which would be the same time as her.

It was ten minutes later that General O'Neill reached for the voice recorder and turned it off as everyone stayed quiet and tried to focus on everything that Sharon had been telling them. For her part, Sharon was hoping that she had managed to get enough done to at least warrant asylum.

"Ok" said General O'Neill as he nodded at Satterfield to continue her translation, "after everything that I've heard, I will be recommending that you be given asylum."

"As will I" said Woolsey as he leaned back on his seat and closed his notebook, "I'll be submitting a report to the President in Washington, and to the IOA to allow your asylum claim. This would apply to both you and your daughter."

Sharon could only open her eyes wide in surprise when Satterfield translated what the both of them had told her. She then looked with shock at the General and Woolsey looking for any signs of deception, but found none.

" _I… I… don't know what to say, except for thank you"_ said Sharon who was still in shock.

"We'll have to talk to our allies and see if any of them will be willing to have you as a guest" said General O'Neill, "but whoever it is, you can stay with them if you wish, or we can find you another world. This is the same deal that we'll offer the Colonials as well; you'll be allowed to visit Earth one day…. But only after we've gotten to know each other."

" _I… I accept those terms"_ said Sharon _, "I… am I dreaming?"_

"You had the mac and cheese, right?" asked the Colonel dryly as Sharon nodded her head, "do you really think the food in your dreams could be that bad?"

" _Point taken"_ said Sharon as she gave Satterfield and the men across from her a smile _._

"Sharon" said Woolsey, "you will be allowed to visit the infirmary, Mess Hall, and the gym. Just as long as you have escorts with you. You will not be allowed into the sensitive areas of the ship. Is that clear?"

" _Yes"_ said Sharon after Satterfield translated for the two men _._

"Alright" said Woolsey as General O'Neill nodded his head at the bald man, "Sharon, you said that Kobol was the birth place of humanity?"

" _Yes"_ said Sharon _, "a little more than four thousand years ago."_

"What if I told you that we have archaeological, and historical evidence that humanity evolved on Earth millions of years ago?" said Woolsey as Satterfield translated every word while Sharon looked on with her eyebrows raised and her mouth open in shock.

**Mess Hall, 2015 hours.**

While General O'Neill and Woolsey had gone to interview Sharon in regards to her asylum claim, Willow and Faith were walking towards the Mess Hall while the others had gone down to the labs to talk with the doctor who had earlier examined Sharon.

"Everything alright?" asked Colonel Carter before they went their separate ways.

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow with a smile, "I just need to talk to Dawn about something urgent, something she definitely needs to know."

"Alright" nodded the Colonel, "we'll meet you in the lab then."

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow as the Colonel and the others went off one way, while Willow and Faith walked off another way.

"You gonna tell Dawn now?" asked Faith as she looked at Willow who nodded her head.

"You wanna do this alone?" continued Faith.

"Yeah" replied Willow, "could you just watch over the Colonials while I talk to Dawn?"

"Yep" said Faith with a grin on her face as she approached the Mess Hall and saw Dawn talking to two Colonial officers.

Dawn was talking with both Helo and Starbuck when she heard Willow calling for her. Turning around and smiling at the redhead, Dawn turned back again and asked Helo and Starbuck to excuse her and that she'll be right back. Nodding their heads, the both of them watched as Dawn ran towards the red haired woman before they walked down another hallway. In the meantime, the two Colonial Officers sat down and waited for their ride back to their ships.

As Dawn and Willow were walking down the hallway, she asked her all the usual mundane questions like how she was doing, how did she like being on SG2, and a few more that made the brown haired girl suspicious. Asking if there was something wrong, Willow pulled Dawn's hand and rushed towards a guest room.

Opening the door, Willow pulled Dawn inside before closing the door again. While Dawn looked at Willow in confusion, she noticed that the redhead had her eyes closed and was breathing very deeply.

"Willow" said Dawn as she approached the redhead, "everything alright?"

"Dawnie" said Willow as she opened her eyes and gently held onto Dawn's arm and sat her on the bed next to the window. Once she was seated, Willow sat beside her, and held on to her hand, "listen, there are some things I need to tell you. Important things about you."

"O…k" said a confused Dawn as she looked at the redhead who was seated next to her.

"Dawnie, you were right" said Willow as Dawn titled her head to the side in confusion, "do you remember what you told Faith that day before you went into that alternate reality?"

"You mean that I could be an Ascended being?" said Dawn confused, "that was just a joke.. I mean, I know I'm the Key… but… I mean… I wasn't serious or anything about being an ascended being. Maybe half serious but…."

"What if I told you that you were?" said Willow with her head hung low as the room became suddenly quiet while Dawn looked at her in shock, "what if I told you that you were born in Atlantis more than ten thousand years ago? What if I told you that your name then was Hera?"

"Willow" said Dawn shaking her head, "this isn't funny."

"I'm not kidding, Dawnie" said Willow as she looked at the brown haired girl through tear filled eyes, "your name was Hera. Your mother was named Melina."

"Willow" said Dawn shaking her head but made no move to leave Willow's side, "your memories… but… but how… I mean…."

"Melina died after you were born" said Willow as she held onto the young woman's hands tightly, "but you had an older sister and a father who loved and adored you. You and your sister were almost inseparable, she loved you so much that it's indescribable."

"Willow" said Dawn as the redhead looked up and noticed the shock in her eyes, "m… my… m… mom died?"

"Just before she died" said Willow as she tried her best not to break down, "she asked your sister to protect you, but she failed."

"What?" said Dawn as she stood up and backed away from Willow.

"Your sister would tell people that you were her light" said Willow as she let her hand fall onto her lap while Dawn slowly walked backwards away from the redhead, "and that was so true. She knew how bad the war was getting but you stopped her from doing some stupid things. When you were younger, she promised you that she would find a way to cure the Wraith; she loved you so much that she made that promise… and she tried. She and a team of geneticists tried so hard to find a cure for them. Then one day… it was a few days before your birthday, you travelled to retrieve some ZPM's with a retrieval team. I don't know what you told the team but all I know is that your father didn't want you to go. He wanted to keep you safe, that's all he was thinking about. You were so sure that you could convince the Wraith to stop fighting that you…. you went with the team."

"What… what happened?" asked Dawn as she leaned against the far wall with her hands covering her mouth.

"You and the other members of your team were captured" said Willow, "your father and your sister launched a retrieval mission for you at the only two locations that were viable. Your sister went to the right location but she, and six out of ten members of her team, was captured. She saw you when she regained consciousness looking scared in a pod, she did everything she could to get out of the pod that she was stuck in… she did everything she could, Dawnie… everything she could to get to you despite an injury to her arm and shoulder. So that you could be freed, and so that you could be brought back home to Atlantis."

"She didn't succeed?" asked Dawn.

"No" said Willow, "she failed…. Two Wraith were in front of her, one had already taken the life force of your sister… but she was important to the Wraith. They were forced to return her life force before the other one turned to you. Your sister begged, Dawnie… she begged them to spare your life. You were so brave Dawnie… you wanted to save your sister. You suspected that they were going to feed on her so you told them to feed on you instead of on her. But your sister told you to stop it, she told you to keep quiet and begged them to take her… to release you, and take her instead."

"No… no" said Dawn as she stared at Willow who stood up and rushed towards the brown haired young woman as she started sobbing, "Willow…. don't tell me I…."

"You said goodbye to her" said Willow as she hugged Dawn tight, "and you smiled; she screamed so loud that…. She screamed so much… but you smiled at your sister. You smiled so that your sister would know how brave you were as the Wraith killed you."

Willow knelt down on the floor of the Avalon as Dawn sobbed into the redhead's shoulder, while Willow tried her best not to cry as well.

"Your sister's team managed to create some explosions. The Wraith released her from the pod so that he could take her to his queen. He pulled her by the hair but another explosion made him release her" said Willow, "after that she lost it, Dawnie… the explosion made the Wraith stumble and she had her chance. She stomped her boot onto that Wraith's head again and again, again and again. She kept on doing it until the rest of her team arrived. She took their plasma weapon and ordered him to wait for her while she knelt onto the floor and whispered into the Wraith's ear."

"What.. what did she say?" said Dawn who was still crying on Willow's shoulder.

"You monsters took away my light in the darkness" said Willow as she recalled what she told the Wraith, "now you will all pay, each and every one of you will pay. You are correct, your people do not deserve to be cured….. I made a promise to my sister that I will continue as long as she was here with me always. You took her away from me, now there is nothing keeping me from annihilating each and every one of you abominations. I will see your race dead, if not by my hand… then I will ensure that my research is improved upon so that you all may die."

"Willow" said Dawn as she opened her eyes wide at the rage that Willow's voice was tinged with. She leaned back and looked into Willow's eyes while holding on to both of the redhead's cheeks, "who was my sister?"

"She would have destroyed everything, you know" said Willow, "she proposed that Atlantis leave Pegasus so that she could use a device she created that would not only destroy every single man, woman and child.. but every Wraith as well. The device would ensure that no life could grow again in that galaxy. She was obsessed with revenge, but she was stopped at that thanks to the Council. There were other weapons she created too, but all failed in the eyes of the Council. Dawn, innocents died and she didn't care. All she was thinking about was you.. she saw you die, Dawnie; she saw you die right in front of her."

"Willow" said Dawn as she continued to look into the redhead's eyes, "who is my sister?"

"She loved you so much" said Willow as she held on to both of Dawn's cheeks, "you loved to sing, you loved going out to the mainland… you became one of the best anthropologists and linguists in the city. You were a prankster too… always joking around. You were kind, everyone wanted to be with you…. your sister even had to chase away some of the boys since they weren't good enough for you. But you showed your sister the error of her ways by putting a sticky substance in her bath soap. You were so adventurous… even more than your sister."

Dawn looked on as Willow closed her eyes, as if she was recalling events in her mind that occurred all those years ago. She then saw Willow open her eyes again and smiled at the young brunette.

"She went back to Earth after the exodus" said Willow, "there your sister met a wonderful young girl. They became fast friends, but she lost her eventually."

"Did she die?" asked Dawn.

"No" said Willow, not wanting to tell Dawn everything yet. She wanted to show everyone together in regards to what happened to Sineya, but in the here and now… she wanted to be with her sister, "but your sister did something, Dawnie. She was responsible for the deaths of people….. she was responsible for the deaths of thirty thousand people."

"What?" said Dawn as she looked at Willow in surprise, "Willow, that's… why?"

Willow told Dawn that her sister created weapons for a group of people to use; she did it to protect that same young girl. Dawn listened in surprise at how her sister was betrayed by this same group; that they had taken the girl away anyway.

"She broke again" said Willow as she looked at Dawn, "later she admitted what she did to the Council, and was exiled for ten years."

"It wasn't her fault" said Dawn, "none of that was her fault."

"The Council told her not to do it in Atlantis to avenge her sister's death" said Willow, "but even though it was for a completely different reason, she's still responsible since she went against the Council's orders."

"Willow" said Dawn, "did you know her? Did you know my sister?"

"Yes" said Willow nodding her head, "your sister went to Kheb, were she met you. You Ascended and you told her that she had to make the mistakes on her own. That you couldn't interfere."

"I caused her suffering" said Dawn as Willow looked into her eyes and caressed her cheeks.

"No" said Willow shaking her head, "she needed to experience loss. She needed to see that there was another way. Your sister died the same day you died, Dawnie. When she met the girl on Earth…. She was alive again and wanted to do things differently. And she did, even though she still made a huge mistake. Seeing you again, seeing that you were safe gave her the confidence she needed.. the push she needed to forgive herself. Eventually, your sister ascended as well. The both of you travelled through galaxies together for thousands of years. Two immortal sisters in competition on who gains the most knowledge, but still taught each other and learned from each other. After thousands of years, the both of you came to Sunnydale. You saw the darkness pouring out of the Hellmouth and your sister made the decision to descend and help fight whatever was coming. You and your mother promised to watch over your sister, and you did. You were always there for her, even when she was all alone."

"Willow?" said Dawn.

"Your sister's name is Athena" said Willow as she looked at the stunned look on Dawn's face.

"Willow" said Dawn, "Ath.. Athena… that… wait, that means…"

"It's me, Dawn" said Willow as she looked at the wide eyed Dawn, "I'm your sister."

TBC

 


	114. A Failed Meeting Leading to Destruction

**Ori Vessel, Hyperspace, 1830 hours.**

The Ori Prior was seated on his chair in the bridge surrounded by his crew with a smile on his face. He and this ship had been destroying soul-less machines that he had learned were called Cylons. After having heard the language that the Cylons had been using, he finally knew how to speak and understand it.

'It is the will of the Ori that we use this language to spread enlightenment among the worlds that these soul-less creatures call the Twelve Worlds' thought the Prior to himself as the crystal on his staff started to glow.

Soon enough the language of the Cylons was shared among all the Priors in this galaxy, as well as the Orici who the Prior knew was converting the one known as Daniel Jackson of Earth. The Prior smiled as the Prior on Caprica received the language and started to preach among the survivors he had found; telling them that the Ori would save them from their gods who were responsible for the catastrophe that occurred on their world. The Prior sensed the one on Caprica healed the people he met from radiation sickness and other injuries; he smiled as he closed his eyes and saw them in prostration.. thanking the Ori for this miracle.

"Prior" said one of the crew as his connection with the other Prior on Caprica was broken as the bright white glow on the top of the staff dimmed slowly, "we will reach the target soon."

"Very well" said the Prior as he leaned forward. The Prior recalled their past few engagements with the Cylons when one of the crewmembers noticed that after the ships were destroyed, a signal was sent off into an area of space. It had been the same every time until a few days ago when the location changed. Since then, every signal from the destroyed ships was sent to that new area. Smiling at the crewmember, the Prior told him that he would be given the opportunity to walk the great path of Enlightenment as a reward; he was to become a Prior. While that would happen when he rendezvous with the ship carrying the Orici, the Prior concentrated on the here and now.

"Prior" said the crewmember, "we have arrived."

The Prior stood up and smiled as the ship came out of hyperspace. He looked out the window and saw an object larger than his ship that was hanging in open space.

"Prior!" said another crewmember, "the object is experiencing a power surge!"

The Prior knew that the object was getting ready to vanish, just like all the other ships the Cylons had after most of them were destroyed. Smiling, he stamped his staff on the ground as the crystal on the top of the staff started to glow again.

**Cylon Resurrection Hub, unknown region of space, 1832 hours.**

In the vast complex that is the Cylon Resurrection Hub, alarms were ringing everywhere as fourteen humanoid Cylons met in the primary control room. Of all the Cylon's creations, the most important is the Resurrection Hub without which there would be no way to download into a new body…. Making the immortality that the humanoid Cylons felt through resurrection gone.

"What the frak is going on?" asked Cavil as he put his hand into a large basin of water and looked up at a screen that showed the familiar grey ship.

"Oh God" said the Number Six known as Natalie who looked back at the Number Eight next to her, "Boomer, tell the hybrids that we need to jump… now!"

"On it" said Boomer as she ran to another basin and connected with the data flow in the entire complex, and smiled, "drives are spooling…. Jump in ten… nine…. Eight….. Damn it!"

Boomer and the others all fell onto the floor hard as explosions flared up from the walls and the ceiling. They could hear multiple explosions as the room shook hard before everything became quiet. Slowly getting up, Cavil looked at everyone who were as stunned as he was that they were even discovered. After having most of their fleets destroyed, many of the remaining models returned to the Hub for an emergency meeting on what to do about the grey ships. Some, like the Number Two's, Six's, the Eights and the Three's had advocated finding the ships they thought were from the Thirteenth Tribe, the ships that had the triangle with the circle on top. However, the rest wanted to use all of their ships to not only destroy the grey craft, but what they thought would be the last of humanity in the Galactica and her fleet. Cavil was under the impression that the supposed ships from the Thirteenth were just secret Colonial ships, and there was no way that they were going to survive a combined assault.

However, all of that just became moot with this attack by the grey ship as the models saw it heading towards them.

As Cavil and the others stood up and struggled to the basin, they put their hands inside to call for reinforcements when they received a message on another screen.

"It's in Colonial standard" said D'Anna as she looked at the screen before she stepped back with her hands covering her mouth in shock, "it's our turn…. We'll pay for what we did."

"What the frak are you talking about?" said Cavil as he pushed D'Anna away while he went to the screen and read what was on there, _"Evil's army of soulless creatures will be turned into dust under the feet of the Ori. The road to enlightenment has been denied to you, now you will embrace evil to your bosoms as you die. Scream as you watch the souls of those who walk on the Great Path."_

"Jump!" shouted Boomer as she turned around and looked at a Leoben who had his hands inside the basin of water, before he looked up in shock.

"It's gone" said Leoben, "hybrids say that all jump capability is gone."

" _Unknown Vessel.. Vessel of the Ori!"_ shouted Natalie as she put her hand in the basin and used her connection with the data flow to open a communications channel _, "my name is Natalie Faust, and we surrender…. Please… we surrender."_

" _It is the will of the Ori that beings without souls should not exist"_ said anther text message that went through onto the screen as Natalie's face fell, _"the army that was created by evil will be extinguished from this land. Hallowed are the Ori."_

" _NO!"_ shouted Natalie as the room stated to shake again from weapon's impact.

"Call every baseship in the sector!" shouted Cavil, "the Hub has to be protected."

The room started to shook violently again as they heard explosions occurring all around them. Looking at the screen again, the Cylon models watched in abject horror as one ship after another were jumping in only to be torn apart by the grey ship as it fired blues energy pulses from all around it, as well as the main yellow energy weapon which was fired directly at the Hub itself as it slowly took apart the large complex.

"This is the price we pay" said Leoben as he looked at the basin and then at the screen, "the children of man will pay the price for the destruction of their parents; God is punishing us."

"Forget God!" shouted Cavil as the heard multiple explosions, "get back to the basestars….. I want to fire everything we have at them."

"We're dead!" shouted Natalie as they ran past collapsing corridors, "we need to find the humans, we need to warn them of what's coming."

"This is their fault!" shouted Cavil as he held on to Natalie while he pointed to the room that they had just ran out from, "these Ori are their friends and….."

"You saw the video of what happened over Caprica!" shouted Natalie as she jerked her hand away, "those two ships fought alongside our Basestars before the feed stopped, they even warned us to get out…. We need to find them."

"No" said Cavil, "we need to…."

"No!" shouted Natalie as Cavil pushed Natalie onto the floor as the corridor started to collapse as large blocks of the ceiling fell inwards and Cavil was smashed by one. Natalie got up from the floor and ran as fast as she could for the transport to her Baseship; the only thing going through her mind was that Leoben was right… this is God's vengeance on what they had done to the Colonies.

'If we didn't destroy them' thought Natalie to herself as she continued running before entering a heavy raider with the other models, 'we could have joined forces against these Ori… things.'

As they left the hub and flew towards the baseship that was furthest away, she and the others saw some of the Cavil controlled ships move to destroy the grey vessel; and Natalie and the others watched them get torn apart for their trouble. As they flew and watched the silent explosions that were now erupting all over the hub, Natalie could hear some of the Two's and Six's praying while the others could only look in horror as their lives just became mortal in a cruel twist of fate, and irony. What they had done to the Colonies, was now being done to them in return. As they entered the Baseship, they and some other heavy raiders that escaped the Hub looked on as there was a final explosion before the Hub broke apart.

"Dear God" said Natalie as she looked at the grey ship move into a cloud of green after destroying a nearby Baseship, "please forgive us for what we have done."

**The Avalon, Guest Quarters, 2030 hours.**

With another forty five minutes to go before the Colonials on the Avalon were to be taken to the Galactica, one of the guest quarters on the Tau'ri cruiser was occupied by two young women; one was a redheaded Major and the other one was a brunette who was the younger sister to one of the Slayers, and a mystical inter-dimensional key. In addition to those two qualities; the girl was looking at the red head in wide eyed shock once she found out that she was not only a ten thousand year old Ancient who was born in Atlantis as Hera, the girl in front of her was her sister; Athena, also known now as Willow Rosenberg.

"Will… Willow" said the stunned Dawn as she slowly got up while looking at Willow before she slowly backed away, "no…. no… thi… this is a.. a bad joke…"

"Dawnie, I…" said Willow softly as she looked up at Dawn who was wiping her eyes off the tears from earlier when the brunette held up her hands and the redhead became quiet. However, she never took her eyes off Dawn while getting a gamut of feelings from her; with confusion at the top of the list.

"Willow" said Dawn softly while shaking her head, "this… no…. Willow, I'm not Hera… no…. I'm the Key…. I was made by the monks to house the Key. I can't be Hera.."

"I wish I could show you" said Willow as her face twisted with pain at getting a feeling of rejection from Dawn, "but.. I don't know how to unlock those memories. Dad… I mean father…. Moros… he has the knowledge. I…"

"No, Willow" said Dawn softly as she continued to back away, "my father is Hank Summers, he may be a deadbeat… but he's my dad. I'm sorry but I'm not your sister…. I'm not."

"I loved you so much" said Willow softly as she hung her head low as she tried to not cry, "you and I would look at the Lantean sky at night and we'd look for the brightest star. You'd clap your hands as…."

"Willow" said Dawn, "please… I'm not Hera. What I talked with Faith that time was just a theory…. I didn't mean it."

"I can show you my memories" said Willow softly as she stayed kneeling on the ground, "I can show you those…. It can give you some proof that…."

"Willow" said Dawn as she opened the door to the room and stepped out into the hallway, "I.. I have to go. We… we're supposed to get the Colonials ready and I need to translate for them."

"Ok" said Willow softly as she hung her head low and closed her eyes, "you need to return to your team."

"Willow" said Dawn as she hesitantly took a step forward back into the room before stopping herself and stepping back again, "I'm sorry, I…."

"I'll see you later, Dawnie" said Willow quietly with her head hanging low as she felt her heart get ripped apart while her lips quivered.

Dawn saw Willow slowly get up while keeping her face hidden from the brunette. She saw the redhead take a few deep breaths before she swept her shoulder length hair back and smiled at Dawn.

"You should go, Dawnie" said Willow who was trying to hide her immense heartbreak with a smile, "You're right, I don't know what I was thinking… you're not Hera... I was just grieving, you know how it gets; new memories and all. Anyway, I gotta meet with Colonel Carter."

"Willow" said Dawn, "we can go together."

"You go ahead" said Willow, "I need to sort through some things… you know what I mean?"

"Yeah" replied Dawn softly as she closed the door slowly while Willow turned around and walked back towards the bed and looked out the window at the stars. Dawn stopped the door midway and just looked at the redhead as she looked out into space. Then putting both hands on the door, Dawn slowly closed it before she leaned back on the closed door and looked off into space. She then turned to her left and walked back towards the Mess Hall. The middle of the way there, the brunette stopped and shook her head before she leaned with her back on the wall. Her heart was beating so fast that she had to stop and just bend forward, grab her knees and breathe. After a few minutes, she looked back the way she came and shook her head. She then turned around and walked the way back to the Mess Hall.

After Willow had heard the door close, she glanced back before turning back to the window as she felt a lump in her throat. She could feel the sting of the tears that threatened to fall down, so she just breathed in deeply and did everything she could to not break down right then and there. She knew that her heart was ripped to pieces, and she knew that Faith had felt it as well through their link.

_Faith: "Red."_

_Willow: "I…. I'll be right down, Faith… I just…. I mean…"_

_Faith: "I understand. I love you."_

_Willow: "I love you too."_

Willow shook her head and wiped both of her eyes before taking a few more deep breaths to push the lump in her throat back down. She had a job to do right now and she needed to keep a professional demeanour; the redhead would have time to breakdown once she and the others returned back to Earth. Then she could apologize properly to Dawn, tell her that she was grieving for her long dead sister… even though she's the one that Willow would be talking to.

"I love you" said Willow as she looked out into space, "whether you're Hera, or Dawn… you'll always be my sister."

"I'm sorry, Willow" said a familiar voice as Willow looked behind her and smiled before looking back out the window.

"Janet" said Willow as the older redhead walked up and stood next to her, "you knew that I was Athena, and that Dawn was Hera."

"Yes" replied Janet as she looked at the stars with Willow, "I learnt who you really were after only a few days."

"Oh" said Willow softly as she looked down at her hands that were interlocked with each other, "I.. I should go, Janet."

"She loves you" said Janet, "Dawn loves you."

"I wanted my sister, I thought… I don't know what I thought really" said Willow softly as she closed her eyes and turned around to look at Janet , "any idea on Daniel?"

"He's safe" said Janet as she lay her hand on Willow's shoulder, "your father's protecting his mind from Adria."

"Good" said Willow as she looked at Janet, "Colonel Carter…"

"I know what happened" said Janet, "she's my next stop. I talked to Cassie already, she's doing so well."

"You'd be proud of her" said Willow softly as she turned and walked away towards the door, "I'll see you later, Doc."

Janet looked on as Willow opened the door and stepped out into the lit hallway of the ship. She watched as the redhead closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths before she nodded at Janet and closed the door.

"There will have to be a sacrifice, Willow" said Janet as she looked at the closed door as she got brighter and brighter, "and I know who you'll choose. Just… just be safe till then."

**Mess Hall, 2015 hours; 30 minutes before first contact.**

Faith was waiting for Dawn to return to the Mess Hall after her talk with Willow. However, she already had an idea that the talk did not go smoothly. She had felt a pain in her chest which she did well to hide from the other Marines and the Colonials; it was as if someone stabbed her in the chest with a stake. The first time she felt it, she had to quickly go around a corner and lean on the wall where she breathed deeply while trying not to let the pain get to her before she a great wall of sadness hit her soul. Shaking her head, Faith slowly walked back to the Mess Hall where one of the Marines was being approached by Helo.

Just then, she heard footsteps behind her; turning around, Faith saw Dawn walking towards her.

"Dawn?" said Faith as she walked up to the young brunette, "did you talk to…."

"We have to deal with this, Faith" said Dawn softly as she looked at the floor, before nodding towards the Colonials. Dawn knew that Faith was aware of Athena and Hera's connection because there was no way that Willow was going to hide this from her wife.

"Alright" said Faith as she nodded her head before placing her hands on Dawn's shoulders, "just know that she loves you. I can feel it through our link how….. listen, she doesn't want to replace Buffy. Buffy's your sister, so is Red. Did you see her memories?"

"No" said Dawn softly as Faith frowned, "we need to get these people settled."

"Yea" said Faith stepping back before she looked up from Dawn as Willow ran around the corner. Turning around Dawn saw the look of pain on the redhead's face just for an instant before it became all professional.

"Just got a telepathic command from General O'Neill" said Willow as she looked at Dawn who was in the green BDU's, "tell the Colonials that they'll be leaving in thirty minutes, if they ask about Sharon… then just tell them that we'll be talking to the Commanding officer of those two ships directly. Anything else will be answered by this Admiral Cain. There's been a change in plans, General O'Neill suggested that we use one of the Galactica's airlocks to return these people; and the delegation will instead go to the President's transport vessel."

"O… ok" said Dawn as she looked at Willow, who turned to face Faith.

"Faith" continued Willow as she looked at her wife, "we're needed at the locker rooms."

"Willow" said Dawn who grabbed Willow's arm gently as she was passing her, "I…"

"It's ok, Dawnie" said Willow as she smiled at Dawn as she held on to the hand that Dawn was holding her arm with, "we should get going. Then we need to find a way to get Daniel back."

"Yeah" said Dawn softly as she let go of Willow's arm and watched the redhead walk away with Faith walking next to her before she whispered, "I'm sorry, Willow."

As Faith walked alongside Willow, the Slayer could feel the hurt simply emanating from the redhead.

"Hey" said Faith as she nudged Willow who looked back at the brunette, "what happened?"

"I told her everything" said Willow softly as she pressed the button for an elevator, "and she rejected me."

Faith could see the hurt that sporadically showed on Willow's face as she softly told the brunette Slayer everything, including Dawn's reaction to the revelation. All she wanted to do was give the redhead a kiss, but she knew she couldn't… all she could do was give silent support through their link so that the redhead doesn't break down.

"It's all new to her, Red" said Faith as the stepped into the elevator, "she loves you… and you love her. Even if she denies it, she's still your sister."

"She rejected me, Faith" said Willow softly, "it's like a part of me just shattered, like a part of me can never be whole again. I have you, I have my friends, I have my memories, I have this wonderful job… but I don't have Dawn, I… wish I had Dawn's memories returned but I don't know how."

"She'll…." said Faith as Willow held her hand tightly.

"We have a job to do" said Willow as she closed her eyes and shook her head, "we still have a job to do. And she has a family that loves her, I guess that's what really matters. My sister has a family that loves her. She has Buffy, Joyce, Jay and Rose…. They love her… they're her family, They're her family… they're her family."

Faith saw the anguish on Willow's face every time she repeated that same sentence. She had seen what happened to Athena after Hera died, and she could see that Willow was doing everything she could to prevent that from happening to her again. It was a few seconds later that Willow and Faith walked out the elevator and headed to the locker rooms, with the redhead putting on a front so that no one else would know about her and Dawn. As they walked towards the locker room, Willow pushed down her feelings as much as she could… and she was aware that Faith knew that too because the brunette Slayer was squeezing her arm to comfort her.

**Avalon, 2100 hours.**

It had been General O'Neill's idea to switch the meeting place from the Galactica to another neutral location after consulting with Colonel Ronsen, Ferretti, Mitchell and Carter. They had suggested that the Director of Homeworld Security heading into a fortified battleship was going to be risky at best since there was no clue if the Colonials had technology that would be able to block the Asgard beaming technology.

So when the General, with Satterfield translating for him, suggested that the Commander find another place; he was told that after discussions with the President that they would be able to hold the meeting in Colonial One. Once they had finished talking to the Commander, General O'Neill gave the go ahead for one of the Jumpers to go to one of the Galactica's airlocks and return the Colonial officers back home. That was another reason for this change; there was no way to know if the Colonials would be releasing such advanced technology from their ships.

"The Marines on board will make sure that nothing happens after the Colonials are returned" said General O'Neill while he looked out of the forward window as the Jumper backed its way into one of the airlocks. It had been an anxious five minutes before Airman Lewis notified the bridge of the Avalon that the Colonials had been returned to the ship and that Jumper One was heading back home.

It was then that the General nodded at Colonel Ronsen who ordered Jumper Two to be set to leave in five minutes, and that General O'Neill was on the way to the hanger bay.

As the General was leaving for the Hanger Bay, Colonel Ronsen walked over to the front window where he saw at least seventy ship of various sizes that were protected by the hulks, and weaponry, of both the Galactica and the Pegasus.

Turning back to look at the Captain at one of the consoles, the Colonel asked him to conduct sensor scans to make sure that they received so surprises of the Ori variety. He then turned before he sat on his chair and looked at the Major and told him to ensure that General O'Neill's, Woolsey's, Teal'c's, Dawn's, Colonel Mitchell's and Willow's subcutaneous transmitters were locked into the scanners; as well as the locator beacon from Jumper Two.

"They are locked, sir" said the Major as he looked at his screen, "and Jumper One has made it back to the Hanger Bay."

"Good" said Colonel Ronsen before he pushed a button, "Jumper Two, you are clear for departure."

"Thank you, Control" said Willow's voice just before the Major turned towards Colonel Ronsen and told him that Jumper Two had left the ship.

"Miss Lehane" said the Colonel as he spoke again, "you are clear to depart in Jumper One."

"Thanks" said Faith as she took out Jumper One and immediately cloaked before she tailed Jumper Two. The General had told Faith that she, and Airman Lewis, would be in Jumper One while Jumper Two would be attached to Colonial One. Her responsibility was to stay out of sight, and scan for any signs of danger. As she followed Jumper Two, the HUD popped up and showed two ships on an intercept course for the Jumper carrying the delegation.

"Must be the welcoming committee" said Airman Lewis as he looked at the HUD and at the blips that followed the first Jumper. Turning off the HUD, the two of them saw the Vipers accompanying Jumper Two to Colonial One where it stopped in midflight, before turning around and backing into the extended airlock.

"They're attached" said Faith as she looked at the scans before she looked up at the forward window as the small wings at the sides of the ship retracted. With the cloak still active, she turned to Airman Lewis and grabbed a deck of cards, "now we wait."

**Colonial One, Office of President Roslin, 2110 hours.**

Commander Adama had understood why the General wanted to change locations at the last minute, it was probably the same reason that he would if the shoe was on the other foot. The Commander had heard about three ships firing at each other through the use of advanced technology over Caprica from some of the rescue raptors that had returned from that planet.

"They seem to be careful with their technology" said Commander Adama as he looked at both President Roslin and Admiral Cain, "they specifically requested another meeting place for that reason. And that's what I would do if I were in that position, advanced technology in the belly of a strange warship…. That's just asking for trouble."

"Technology that can beat the Cylons" said Admiral Cain, "and if they refuse…."

"Admiral" said the President, "these are the people of the Thirteenth Tribe, we will show them respect."

Just then, the phone on the President's desk rang and she hurriedly picked it up.

"Alright" said the President, "show them in."

The Commander and Admiral Cain saw the President put the phone back on its cradle before she looked up and told them that their guests were here. As they heard footsteps coming down the deck they were on, Admiral Cain stood next to the President while Commander Adama stood on the President's left side with his glasses on his hands as a dark haired woman wearing a Colonial Captain's uniform came into the Presidential office.

"Captain Shaw" said Admiral Cain as Captain Kendra Shaw nodded her head. Admiral Cain saw the woman stand to one side smartly before she stepped back to allow a brunette young woman who stood to one side so that a grey haired man in a blue uniform, long with a bald man could stand next to her.

" _Hi"_ said Dawn as she looked at Admiral Cain who looked suspiciously at her, and then at the President who smiled and Commander Adama who stepped forward _, "my name is Dawn Summers, and I'll the one translating everything for everyone."_

" _Pleased to meet you"_ said Commander Adama as he extended his hand, to which Dawn shook, _"you're a civilian?"_

" _Yes"_ said Dawn before she turned towards the others, _"if I may introduce Mr. Richard Woolsey, a representative from the International Oversight Advisory; and General Jack O'Neill, the Director of Homeworld Security."_

" _General"_ said Commander Adama as he faced General O'Neill while Admiral Cain just crossed her arms over her chest and glared suspiciously at the new arrivals, _"thank you for returning my people."_

"It was nothing" said the General as he nodded at the Commander while Dawn translated for them, "you had some brave people go back there to search for survivors."

" _Commander"_ said Dawn as she pointed behind the General and Woolsey as the tall Jaffa _, "this is Teal'c"._ Teal'c gave the Commander a firm handshake as the Jaffa gave a respectful bow to him.

" _Thank you all for coming"_ said Commander Adama as Dawn translated for him as he motioned to the redhead next to him, _"please allow me to introduce President Laura Roslin of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, and Admiral Helena Cain."_

After all the introductions were done, General O'Neill, Woolsey and Teal'c were asked to take their seats as Dawn sat close to Teal'c. Willow and Colonel Mitchell were in the Jumper as back-up in case something would go wrong and they needed to extract the delegation with a minimum of fuss. The General had already told the redhead to keep a telepathic scan of the four of them, and that she and Colonel Mitchell should be ready to react at a moment's notice. Although the delegation had gone in unarmed as requested, Willow had seen a glimpse of a sidearm among one of the Colonial Officers who received the delegation… a dark haired woman who introduced herself as Captain Kendra Shaw of the Pegasus. The redhead also noticed the armed Marines on the vessel before she closed the rear door of the Jumper, and nodded at Colonel Mitchell who immediately opened a compartment and checked the hidden Zat's; six Zat's for six people.

As Willow walked up to the cockpit of the Jumper, she did what Faith was doing with Airman Lewis in the other Jumper; she took out a deck of cards and promised a frowning Colonel Mitchell that she won't be using her powers.

Back on Colonial One, President Roslin was sitting behind her desk with Commander Adama and Admiral Cain on either side of her.

" _My vice-president, Dr. Balter wanted to be here as well"_ said the President as she smiled at the four in front of her as Dawn translated, _"he had a lot of questions about the technology that we have seen from our gun camera footage during the rescue of people from Caprica. Technology that would be useful in the defence of this fleet from the Cylons. However, he is in a meeting with Quorum of Twelve about… well, your people."_

"President Roslin" said Woolsey as he tried to avoid the question of technology for now, "our role here today is to offer your people a place to settle down… lay down your burdens if you will. We can talk about other issues once that is done. We have talked to Captain Thrace, and Lt. Agathon and we know what happened to the Colonies."

" _More than forty billion people died"_ said Admiral Cain as she leaned forward, _"and you haven't returned the Cylon prisoner back to us. It is responsible for murder on a grand scale."_

"Considering that you tortured a pregnant woman?" said General O'Neill as he looked at the Admiral, "she won't be returning."

At that, President Roslin leaned back as Admiral Cain and Commander Adama looked at each other before looking at the General.

" _General"_ said Commander Adama with authority, but calmly, _"Sharon Valerii is an important military asset."_

" _Commander"_ replied Admiral Cain as she glanced at Commander Adama, _"might I remind you that it does not have a name, it is only programmed to think it does."_

"How would you explain the child?" asked Teal'c as he looked at the dark haired woman while Dawn translated what the Admiral was saying, and tried to sound as cool as possible while she was boiling on the inside.

" _The child?"_ laughed the Admiral, _"it is an abomination… it deserves to be experimented on in regards to how it could exist in the first place. It's a machine."_

"I see" said Woolsey as he looked at General O'Neill who nodded his head, "which is why we have offered Miss. Valerii asylum on board our ship."

" _Excuse me?"_ said Admiral Cain as she stood up in outrage while President Roslin, with a look on surprise on her face, was telling her to sit back down. The General took a glance at the Commander and saw the small smile on his face as he looked down while removing his glasses, which he then put on the table.

" _Mr. Woolsey, General O'Neill"_ said President Roslin as Admiral Cain was pacing near the table, _"you must understand that every step was taken to ensure her safety…. And the safety of her child on board the Pegasus."_

"Then I take it you don't know about the daily beatings, druggings and torture a pregnant woman had to go through?" asked General O'Neill as he leaned forward just as Admiral Cain slammed the palm of her hand onto the president's desk.

" _It's a machine"_ hissed the Admiral as she looked into the eyes of General O'Neill, _"it is responsible for the destruction of humanity, and if these two weren't cowards… we would have returned and destroyed those mother frakkers, and taken back our homes; instead of running away."_

"And how would you have done that?" asked General O'Neill as he stood up and stared back at the Admiral, "you have two warships, against who knows how many enemy vessels."

"Do you believe that two warships against an armada would have ensure victory, Admiral Cain?" said Teal'c as Dawn translated, "while it is admirable to want to fight for your homes, using only two space worthy warships is, at best foolish."

" _Who the frak do you think you are?"_ said Admiral Cain as she set her jaw straight in anger and glared at Teal'c.

"From what I have heard from the briefings with Kara Thrace and Helo Agathon, and among the others from the Colonies on the Avalon" said Teal'c as he looked at Admiral Cain, "it was wise to leave the Twelve Colonies behind…. to watch over the survivors while you search for a new home."

" _How dare you!"_ shouted Admiral Cain as President Roslin stood up and looked at the dark haired woman.

" _Admiral Cain!"_ shouted the President _, "that's enough!"_

The Admiral turned and glared at the President and Commander Adama who was glaring back at her, before she looked back at General O'Neill and the others.

" _I should have you lot arrested as Cylon sympathizers"_ said Admiral Cain as she turned towards General O'Neill who took a step forward and faced her eye to eye.

" _Admiral Cain!"_ shouted the President as she stood up _._

"I would like to see you try. I really would" said General O'Neill with a smirk on his face as Dawn translated what he had said while trying to hide the smile on her face, before Woolsey stood up and calmed the General down as the both of them took their seats.

" _Admiral Cain"_ said Commander Adama calmly, _"we have been having constant attacks by the Cylons until very recently, these people may know why."_

" _Mr. Woolsey"_ said Roslin as Admiral Cain took her seat again while glaring at General O'Neill, _"while I do not agree with how Admiral Cain acted, she does have a point. Providing Asylum to the Cylon known as Sharon Valerii will show the rest of the fleet that the Thirteenth Tribe cannot be trusted. As the Thirteenth Tribe of man that left Kobol all those years ago, you must understand that the Cylons are the greatest threat to this galaxy."_

"Here we go" said General O'Neill as he looked at Woolsey before nodding his head, "your call, Richard."

"Miss Summers?" said Woolsey as he looked at Dawn who nodded her head, indicating that she was ready to translate. The bald man knew that this was going to be delicate, he and the others knew what Willow had told them about her memories of when she was ascended… that the so-called Thirteenth Tribe were really organic Furling drones that had left Kobol to search for Earth; that Athena had interfered by changing their jump coordinates and was punished for that interference. They had agreed that given what these people had been through, especially after interviewing Sharon… that there was no idea what would happen if they were to know that the real Thirteenth Tribe were essentially sentient machines that learned to evolve past their programming. Breathing in deeply, Woolsey then leaned forward and started telling the three of them behind the table that even though he and the others were from Earth, they were not the Thirteenth Tribe.

" _Excuse me?"_ said President Roslin surprised as she looked at both of the Colonial officers seated next to her, _"but you people are from Earth?"_

" _Yes"_ said Dawn as she nodded her head, _"we're from Earth."_

" _Then you are the Thirteenth Tribe of man that left Kobol"_ said President Roslin _, "this is enshrined in our Sacred Scrolls; the Thirteenth Tribe left Kobol in the early days to find a planet called Earth. Even the book of Phythia has a prophesy that the dying leader will lead a caravan of the heavens to Earth."_

"President Roslin" said Woolsey, "until a few months ago when Miss Summers and her team went to Caprica, we never heard of the Scared Scrolls, the Twelve Colonies… much less Kobol."

" _Maybe that's why you people are so weak willed that when you see a machine, you immediately feel sorry for it"_ said Admiral Cain.

" _Maybe you forgot your history"_ said Commander Adama as he leaned forward and looked at the group in front of him, _"it has been more than four thousand years since the Thirteenth Tribe has been on Kobol."_

"Commander, Admiral, Madam President" said Woolsey as he looked around before settling on the President, "Miss Valerii has told us about the deep devotion your Fleet has towards the Sacred Scrolls and towards finding Earth.. the fact of the matter is that while I'm certain your Thirteenth Tribe does exist somewhere in the galaxy. It isn't us. However, we are from Earth.. and we are here to help you find a home to settle down on."

" _If you're really from Earth"_ said President Roslin as she tried to calm down from the lump that was coming up her throat, _"then will you not take us there? We have every right to go to the home of the Thirteenth Tribe. We have every right to see the home of our brothers and sisters."_

" _Or maybe they are Cylons and they killed the Thirteenth Tribe"_ said Admiral Cain, _"and they don't want us to go to Earth where we'll see their handiwork."_

"The reason we won't take you to Earth" said Woolsey calmly as he leaned forwards, "is because both of our allies, and our enemies know the location of Earth… and while our allies don't mean us harm… we've had to protect ourselves from our enemies."

"The fact of the matter is that we don't know whether you people are friends" said General O'Neill, "or enemies."

"President Roslin" said Woolsey as he noticed the look of shock on her face, "I would like to reiterate that I believe your Thirteenth Tribe could exist somewhere in this galaxy. But we're not it, even though we are from Earth."

"However" said Teal'c as Dawn translated, "there are larger issues at stake than Earth. In fact, the entire galaxy is in danger."

" _This is ridiculous"_ said Admiral Cain as she heard what Dawn had translated before settling her eyes on the brunette, _"how do we know that she's giving us the correct translations?"_

Dawn frowned before leaning forwards and turning towards Woolsey. She told him that the Admiral didn't trust her translations which led to the entire group standing up, much to the concern of President Roslin and Commander Adama.

"Admiral" said Woolsey as he looked at the dark haired woman while Dawn translated, "Miss Summers is one of two people we have at this moment who are proficient in your language. Major Satterfield is proficient as well, however she has been ordered by General O'Neill not to come with us for her own safety. If you are unwilling to trust the translations of Miss Summers, then it would be best that we leave. We will leave you with coordinates to a planet less than two hundred light years from here where we will have more translators, as well as medical and other supplies for you and your fleet."

" _Admiral Cain"_ said President Roslin, _"I would like for you to leave us."_

" _Excuse me?"_ said the Admiral in surprise _, "who do you think you are?"_

" _The President of the Colonies and I am ordering you to go back to the Pegasus"_ said the President, _"and you will follow my order to the letter."_

" _This will go back to the quorum"_ said Admiral Cain as she looked at Roslin and Adama, before leaning towards Roslin, _"your political career is over. You just sold us out to a bunch of Cylon sympathizers."_

" _Admiral Cain"_ said Commander Adama, "please."

" _And you"_ said the Admiral as she glared at Commander Adama, " _once she's gone, I'll be placing you under arrest."_ Cain then turned around and glared at General O'Neill and the others, _"as for you, if you don't leave in the next twenty minutes… I will use all the weapons at my disposal to end you…. advanced technology or not."_

"Again" smirked the General as Dawn translated, "I'd really like to see you try."

Admiral Cain then walked out of the room together with her contingent of Marines and Captain Shaw. It was a few seconds later they heard the sounds of the Raptor undocking from Colonial One before it made its way to the Pegasus.

" _I apologize"_ said Roslin as she rubbed her forehead before sitting down _, "Miss Summers, my apologies. That is something that should not have happened."_

After agreeing to put the question of the Thirteenth Tribe, Earth and the Sacred Scrolls aside for now; the group went to talking about humans on other planets in the galaxy without mentioning Earth as the original place humans evolved, or about without mentioning the Ancients…. At least not yet. However, they did discuss current state of affairs in the galaxy, namely the danger that the Ori presented to the galaxy and right now they posed a clear and present danger to the fleet. They had talked about the Ori, what they represented, what they were and that they were sending ships through to this galaxy by means that would be told to the Colonials once they have been settled down on the planet. Dawn translated for Teal'c as he told them that the Ori requires worshippers to gain their powers and once they have subjugated every one, they will take over the galaxy.

"If that occurs" said Teal'c, "then no one will have any more free will. Anyone who dares go against the Ori will be killed."

Commander Adama was going to say something when suddenly he noticed flashes of white light outside the windows of Colonial One as ten Baseships appeared to the port side of Colonial One with Pegasus and the Galactica in the middle, and the Excalibur and the Avalon on the other side. He rushed towards the windows before informing General O'Neill and the others that it would be best to return to their ships.

" _Will you help us?"_ asked Commander Adama just as the phone rang on Roslin's desk. Picking it up, she brought it to her ear before the entire group noted the look of surprise on her face. She then put the phone down and turned on the wireless as a female voice came through.

" _My name is Natalie Faust"_ said the Number Six Cylon panting as Dawn translated what she was saying, _"we are unarmed… we have expended all of our ordinance, all of our raiders…. We have come to warn you…. the Ori… They nearly decimated us…. We… we need help… they will come after you. We need to work together… please."_

_What kind of a sick fraking joke is this?"_ said Commander Adama as he noticed General O'Neill tapping his left ear.

"Avalon, Excalibur" said the General, "run scans on those ships, I want to know if they are unarmed, Faith and Red… run additional scans too… I need some information now."

"Sir" said Colonel Ronsen on the Avalon as the bridge dimmed and both ships got ready for battle, "we have confirmation with the Excalibur, all ships are unarmed."

"Same here Big-G" said Faith.

"Me too, Sir" replied Willow.

"They are unarmed" said General O'Neill as he nodded at Dawn who translated for the benefit of both the Commander and the President, "they're not a threat to you, or to anyone."

" _General"_ said President Roslin softly before turning to Commander Adama, _"I have to think about this fleet. Commander…."_

"Have your ships use whatever you use to travel faster than light and go to those coordinates" said General O'Neill as he interrupted what the President was going to tell Commander Adama, "they will not be harmed there, I can guarantee it. In the meantime, we can run additional scans and…."

"Sir" said Willow through General O'Neill's the ear set, "the Pegasus is firing."

Everyone looked on as the Pegasus fired all of her weapons as the Baseships were slowly being torn apart. It was then that Natalie's panicked voice came on the wireless again.

" _Please"_ said Natalie, _"I'm begging you… you're killing all of us. The Ori have destroyed our resurrection Hub, we will be going extinct if nothing is done… please. We surrender to the Colonies, we surrender to the Thirteenth Tribe… we are offering our unconditional surrender…. I'm begging you to stop firing. Please we're begging you."_

"Madam President" said Woolsey as he turned away from the window as another ship was slowly torn apart, "I can't begin to imagine what your people are going through but, like it or not, you are killing life…. They breathe, they have a heartbeat… that is the definition of being alive. They may be artificial life… but they are alive. And they are asking for your help."

" _Commander Adama"_ said President Roslin as she closed her eyes as the civilian fleet jumped to their emergency coordinates as the Pegasus continued to fire, resulting in the destruction of a third Baseship _, "order the Galactica to destroy the Baseships."_

"I see" said Woolsey as he frowned after Dawn translated everything, before looking at the General and nodding his head. The General then pressed his ear again and ordered both the Avalon and the Excalibur to use their shields and prevent further weapons fire from hitting the ships. He then ordered Faith and Airman Lewis to decloak and go after any stray missiles that would be hitting those ships, and that they should head home once all drones were used up.

" _Admiral Cain was right?"_ asked President Roslin as she looked at Commander Adama with a look of betrayal in her eyes as they saw the two Earth ships move into position and block fire from the Pegasus. Then they saw the two Earth ships firing their railguns to destroy as many missiles as possible, while avoiding the Vipers from both the Pegasus and the Galactica. However some still went through and hit the Baseships behind them.

" _No"_ said Dawn as she looked in shock at the fire power from the Pegasus as it lit up the shields of both the Avalon and the Excalibur, before she turned around to answer Roslin, _"but we have destroyed an entire race of machines that would have eaten everything in this galaxy… they could not be reasoned with, nor were they even alive. I was there when we destroyed them all. These people, these people that I'm with… they have defended this galaxy from a race of parasites that takes human hosts. These parasites are alive, but they cannot be reasoned with… or depended on. They have enslaved humans throughout the galaxy and they have never apologized… but my friends did everything they could to kill them until the point that their population numbers are down from what they originally were. They are on the verge of extinction. Despite that, despite knowing that they've lost their hold on this galaxy… they're still trying to enslave human lives… and we'll continue fighting. The Ori and their soldiers cannot be reasoned with; we've tried and paid the price. But now, these Cylons are desperate.. they are asking for your help… and unlike the Replicators, they are alive… and I believe they can be reasoned with… so please. We're asking you to stop firing…. At least give us a chance to talk to them about a truce of some kind. The Ori represents an unprecedented danger, and everyone should be working together to fight them. Please."_

" _I am sorry"_ said President Roslin as she nodded at Commander Adama. The Commander then walked up to General O'Neill and asked him to take care, but they needed to fight the Cylons. As the Commander was walking the group back to the Jumper; Willow and Colonel Mitchell rushed out just as the General heard bad news from his earpiece from the Avalon and the Excalibur. A hyperspace window would open in a few seconds.

"Sir" said Willow as she rushed to the General as a wide-eyed Commander Adama stepped back in shock at her sight, "the Ori.. they…."

"My God" said Dawn as she saw a bright yellow beam of light hit the Avalon before the Earth Ship disengaged from protecting the Baseships and started to attack the lone Ori vessel.

As everyone ran back into the jumper, Dawn looked back at the shock that was registered on Commander Adama's face as he stared at Willow while she took the pilot's seat.

" _I….. I've seen her before"_ said the Commander as he turned back to Dawn _, "who is she? It… it can't be."_

" _You'll have to ask her one day, Commander"_ said Dawn as the rear door closed shut _, "please think about what I said."_

A few seconds later the Jumper had detached from Colonial one with Willow piloting after Faith had taken the other Jumper into the closest ship, which was the Avalon. Knowing that she still had a full complement of drones, Willow changed course and headed for the Ori ship as she avoided the main weapon which hit the Avalon behind them instead.

"Red!" said the General as he sat down next to Willow, "you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Taking out the main weapon?" asked Colonel Mitchell as Willow nodded.

"The alternate team that came to the SGC said that they drove the Ori off with the drone weapons" shouted Willow as she avoided a blue energy blast while the Excalibur came up behind them and started firing the Ancient weapons at the Ori ship.

The Jumper weaved through fire from the Ori vessel before it fired all ten of its drones. Willow then turned the Jumper back and headed towards the Avalon which was the closest ship while the Excalibur was coming about to fire another salvo at the Ori vessel .

"Unsuccessful, sir" said Willow shaking her head as the holographic HUD came up and showed that the Ori shield took the impact of the drone weapons. She then rushed into the Avalon's hanger bay and opened a channel to the bridge on General O'Neill's orders.

"Colonel" said General O'Neill as Colonel Ronsen's face came to the screen, "transmit the coordinates of the first planet to the Galactica; and the coordinates of the second one to the lead Cylon ship."

"Copy that" said Colonel Ronsen as he nodded at the Captain next to him who pressed some buttons on the console in front of him before sending a data burst at the Galactica, and another data burst at the lead Cylon ship.

**Cylon Baseship, at the same time.**

Natalie and the others were looking at the screens as the two Earth ships protected them from the Pegasus' weapons fire. The two's, three's, sixes and eights were all that occupied the ten Baseships, before three of them were gunned down by the Pegasus.

Natalie recalled her desperate cries for the Pegasus to stop firing which it did not, despite their offer to surrender, before she closed her eyes and waited for the ultimate end to come.

'The humans offered their unconditional surrender when we destroyed the Colonies' thought Natalie to herself as she looked around the control room as everyone tried to maintain some calm, while others seemed to just accept this as the end, 'and we spat on their faces. Maybe Leoben is right, this is God's will.'

The control room started shaking as the video screen that popped up showed the Pegasus firing at them. The room was shaking so much that everyone who was standing fell back onto the floor, when suddenly it stopped. The shaking stopped. Natalie was then helped up by one of the Leoben's and Boomer as they looked at the screen where the two Earth ships were using their energy shields to block the Pegasus' weapons fire.

" _Ships of the Thirteenth"_ said Natalie as she wiped the blood from her forehead before she opened a communications channel, _"Ships of the Thirteenth, thank you."_

" _Cylon vessels"_ said a voice, a female voice over the speakers, _"my name is Major Lauren Satterfield, you are to leave this area of engagement…. Stand by for coordinates to…. FUCK!"_

"Dear God!" said Natalie as she saw the shield of one of the ships flare up as it was hit by a yellow beam of light from a Ori mothership. Until they were defended by the two ships, Natalie and the others had been resigned to their deaths… their permanent deaths. But now.. now they were alive again as Natalie turned around giving orders to her ship and the other remaining ships. She told them that they were to maneuver their ships without getting hit by either the Colonials or the Ori… at least until they received the coordinates they needed to jump to.

"Natalie!" shouted Boomer as a set of numbers came onto the screen, "I.. I don't believe it… they sent the coordinates."

"Plot a jump!" shouted Natalie when she noticed the look of horror on the face of one of the Leoben's as he was looking at a DRADIS console.

"We won't make it" he said when Natalie ran over to him before she reached into the basin and activated a screen. She opened her eyes wide as she watched fourteen missiles being fired from both the Pegasus and the Galactica that were heading straight for her ship. Her eyes opened wide as the missiles were almost on them before the Excalibur flew past and blocked the impacts with her shields.

"Jump!" shouted Natalie as she turned around and Boomer nodded her head. The remaining Baseships then vanished in the blink of an eye from the combat zone.

**Pegasus, CIC, 2150 hours; few minutes earlier.**

The Pegasus CIC was abuzz with activity ever since the ten Cylon ships had arrived. Admiral Cain had listened to the broadcast from the Cylon known as Natalie and smiled when she said that they were going extinct… that the Ori had a hand in their deaths. She tried not to laugh when Natalie begged that their lives be spared and that the Cylons and the Humans help each other against the Ori threat; however, Admiral Cain instead ordered the launch all her alert vipers and opened fire.

It was then she received news from her vipers that the Earth ships had moved into position and were using their shields to block their firepower. The same Viper pilot then shouted the name of the gods as he watched the Ori vessel fly in and start firing at the Earth ships who disengaged from protecting the Cylon vessels, and started to fire on the Ori ship with their energy weapons system.

It was a few minutes later that one of the communications officers stood up and looked behind him at the Admiral.

"Sir!" he shouted, "we're receiving a message from the unknown vessel. It's going through to the Galactica as well."

"On speakers" said Admiral Cain as the officer nodded his head before sitting back down. He then pressed a button on the console next to him as a buzzing noise came through the speakers, followed by a man's voice that spoke with calm and authority.

" _I am a Prior of the Ori"_ he said _, "this land has been infested with evil, evil that has come here long ago in the guise of false gods. The same gods that caused the demise of your home worlds, the same gods that have not destroyed the soulless creatures before you. The Ori have started to cleanse this land off the armies of evil; it is the will of the Ori that all bow before them to be guided towards the path to enlightenment. Bow to the will of the Ori, bow to the greatness of the Ori… or be turned into dust."_

Everyone in the Pegasus CIC just looked at each other as they listened to the voice of the Prior. Admiral Cain herself had to admit that these Ori were doing good work, work that even the Colonials with all their technology when their worlds had been whole were unable to do. She looked at the central table and then at the dried blood at the corner from the day she killed her previous Executive Officer all those months ago.

"Sir" shouted another officer, "Viper four and ten just reported that one of those ships from earlier blocked missiles from impacting with the Baseship."

"The one with the Cylon that called itself Natalie?" asked the Admiral as the officer nodded his head.

The Admiral then rolled her hands into fists before she took a deep breath and grabbed the phone.

" _Prior of the Ori"_ said Admiral Cain as she looked up at the DRADIS screen in anger, _"I speak for all the people on board the Galactica and the Pegasus, and I will ensure we bow down to the Ori. I want to see those things… those Cylons dead… I want them dead… all of them… and I will give you us. We will bow down to the Ori."_

"Sir!" said Captain Shaw as she and the others looked at Admiral Cain in shock, "what are you doing? You're forsaking the gods."

"Look at us!" shouted Admiral Cain, "look at all of us. This is a gift from the gods... We have been running for far too long… I made a promise that the Cylons would all die and that we would return to our homes. Instead we're beholden to a coward of a President who would rather talk to a bunch of Cylon sympathizers… no, we will go and destroy the Cylons. Anyone not with me?"

No one dared speak when asked that question. Everyone had seen what happened when Colonel Belzan, the previous Executive Officer, disobeyed an order. He had been shot in the head by Admiral Cain and no-one wanted something like that to happen again.

"We are with you, sir" said Colonel Fisk as Admiral Cain nodded at him before looking up at the DRADIS screen. He then glanced at a worried Captain Shaw before the both of them went back to work.

"Pegasus, Narcho" said one of the Pegasus Viper pilots as he contacted the Pegasus, "the Baseships have jumped away."

Back on the Pegasus, Admiral Cain slammed her fist onto the central table before she heard a phone ringing. An officer picked it up before standing and turning around.

"Target the Earth ships" said Admiral Cain as she noticed the officer who had turned towards her, before looking at Captain Shaw, "let's show our new friends what kind of powerful allies we could be. Once you have a solution, open fire."

"Yes, sir" said a still unsure Captain Shaw as she turned back to her console.

"Sir!" shouted the officer, "it's President Roslin."

"On speakers" shouted Admiral Cain as she stared at the officer.

**CIC, Battlestar Galactica, at the same time.**

Galactica's own Vipers were launched once the Cylon ships had jumped in. However, unlike the Pegasus which had begun firing at the ships almost immediately, Colonel Tigh was ordered to wait for the Commander and the President of the Colonies to come on board before they launched an attack.

By the time they reached the Galactica, and ran to the CIC, the Commander could hear his son's voice on the wireless tell everyone that it was like a science fiction movie out there… that the two Earth ships were taking the impact of all their firepower by using their shields.

It was Commander Adama who, after just a few moments of reflection after he recalled what Dawn had told him on Colonial One, decided to follow the orders of his superior and fired the Galactica's weapons at the Cylon ships. The Commander then looked back up at the DRADIS screen when Major Adama shouted over the wireless that another ship had entered the fray, and that it was attacking the Earth ships which disengaged from defending the Baseships. Looking back down on the table, the Commander kept on hearing Dawn's voice in his head about the Ori being a danger to everyone but he shook his head before looking and Colonel Tigh and ordering a salvo of missiles be fired at the Baseships.

Nodding his head, Colonel Tigh gave the order.

"Galactica, Apollo" said Major Adama, "missiles are away at the Baseships but….. frak… one of the Earth vessels blocked the impact. Seems to have hit the shield and, gods dammed; the Baseships have all jumped away."

Apollo reported that the two Earth ships were using evasive maneuvers to try and avoid getting hit by the weapons and blue energy pulses that emanated from all over the ship. He also reported that despite everything, those two ships kept on getting hit as the shields flared.

Back in the CIC on the Galactica, the crew had heard what Admiral Cain told the Ori Prior, which led to an incensed President Roslin to order Dee to make a secure call to the Pegasus. Just then, Lt. Gaeta had received a message from the Avalon that contained a string of numbers. Looking at it closely, he opened his eyes wide before turning around to tell Commander Adama that they were being sent jump coordinates from the Avalon.

"Jump coordinates?" said a confused Colonel Tigh as he looked at Commander Adama while President Roslin was screaming on the phone that Admiral Cain had gone too far this time. That as of that moment, she and anyone who followed her lead will be considered traitors to the Colonies.

"Galactica, Apollo" said Major Adama as his voce came over the speakers as President Roslin smashed the phone down in anger and looked up at the center of the CIC at Commander Adama, "it's the Pegasus…. She's… she's firing on one of the Earth ships. Galactica, please advise… what are our orders…. My gods…"

"Apollo!" shouted Commander Adama, "what's going on?"

"The Ori ship" shouted Major Adama, "it fired that beam again and now the Earth ship seems to have lost its shield… the Pegasus weapons fire is…. Sir, there are explosions on the hull. The Earth ship is performing evasive maneuvers but… I see her, the other ship is flying in to defend the other one."

"Radiological alarm" shouted Dee as she heard a beeping behind her, "the Pegasus just launched ten nukes at the Earth ship."

"Apollo!" shouted Commander Adama as he made a decision that he knew would end them all once Admiral Cain and the Pegasus made it back to the emergency coordinates the fleet was in, "shoot down those nukes."

"Yes, sir" said Major Adama as he and the Vipers from Galactica shot down five of the nuclear weapons and looked on in relief as the Excalibur used her shields as cover, preventing the weapons from hitting the defenceless Avalon.

Back in the CIC, Dee looked up from her console as she stood up to tell the Commander that a message from the Avalon was coming in.

"On speakers" shouted the Commander as everyone heard Satterfield's voice.

" _Commander Adama"_ said Satterfield as everyone in the Galactica CIC could hear the small explosions and the flare-ups in the background, _"thank you for your assistance. But Colonel Ronsen and General O'Neill would like for you to leave this immediate area. Jump to your fleet, and then.. if you wish… you can jump to the coordinates that were given to you. A team will be waiting for you on the surface. In the meantime, there's going to be one hell of a lightshow and you really don't want to be here. Satterfield out."_

"Call back our birds, Dee" said Commander Adama as Dee ordered all Vipers from Galactica, including Apollo, to return.

"Ummmm… sir?" said Lt. Gaeta as he looked closer at the screen, "no… it can't be… sir!"

"Lieutenant?" said Colonel Tigh, surprised at the Lieutenants outburst.

"One of the ships just dropped two high energy….. something's… the energy output is unbelievable, and it's increasing" said a shocked Lt. Gaeta, "we need to jump."

"All our planes have returned!" shouted Dee.

"Adama" shouted Admiral Cain's voice over the speakers, "we're showing that you're getting ready to jump; what the frak do you….."

"Jump!" shouted the Commander as the Battlestar Galactica, along with Colonial One, jumped away in a flash.

**The Avalon, two minutes ago.**

The engineering section on the Avalon was chaotic as everyone fell down onto the floor after the last hit from the Ori vessel's main weapon. With her back on the floor, Willow reached up to Colonel Carter's outstretched hand as they felt another shake go throughout the ship which caused everyone to tumble back down again, before they started to slowly get up on their feet for the umpteenth time.

"Colonel" shouted a Captain at another console as he tried to maintain his balance, "that last shot from the Ori vessel took out our shields."

"Carter!" shouted General O'Neill's voice over the P.A. system, "we need railguns.. or something… anything."

"We're out, sir" shouted Colonel Carter after she helped up a dizzy Willow who was leaning along the bulkhead before heading to the main engineering console, "no Hyperdrive, shield emitters are burnt out, the Ancient weapons system is gone…. Sir…. We have limited sublight… we have beaming tech active but that's very sporadic."

"Carter" said the General who was standing next to Colonel Ronsen as they watched the vipers destroy the incoming nukes from the Pegasus when everyone fell to the side again as weapons fire from the Pegasus started to hit the ship again, "find something…."

Colonel Ronsen then ordered evasive maneuvers once again with all the power they could muster from the sublight engines.

"Ma'am" said Willow as the deep gash on her forehead started to heal, "there's something we could do? Right?"

"I have an idea" said Colonel Carter as she looked at Willow with her eyes wide open in realization, "overload."

"The Naquadria reactors?" asked Willow as she tried to walk to the main console where Colonel Carter was standing as Faith came on the P.A. system and said that General O'Neill was being taken to the infirmary since he hit his head on that last hit. She told Willow and the others that the Excalibur was taking the brunt of the fire from the Pegasus but, according to Captain Lewis, they only had ten percent of their shields left.

After hearing reports from all over the ship, including the infirmary where Sharon and Dawn were helping the injured, the redhead and the blonde nodded at each other as Willow gingerly moved to another console.

"Colonel Ronsen" said Colonel Carter, "we're overloading both of the Naquadria reactors, sir. I suggest we get out of here using every tiny bit of sublight power… but even so…."

"Anyway to get Hyperdrive back online?!" asked the Colonel who was in the bridge as he watched the Excalibur's shields taking hits from the Pegasus before it moved away to avoid another hit from the Ori beam weapon. Which left the Avalon open to damage again as the ship rocked, even with evasive maneuvers.

"No, Sir!" shouted Colonel Carter as Colonel Ronsen looked at Faith and Satterfield who had taken over for the Major and Captain who had suffered major injuries. The Colonel then told Satterfield to send a message to the Galactica; that they needed to get out of the engagement zone as the Excalibur protected the Avalon once more. He then told Colonel Carter to do what she needed to do.

"Willow" said the Colonel nodding at the redhead, "override the safeties."

"Done" said Willow as she looked up at the Colonel and nodded, "overload in progress."

"Transferring power from missiles, and railguns to the Asgard beams and….." said the Colonel as she pressed a button on the console, "Colonel Ronsen, the packages have been delivered… we need to get out of here, now!"

"Excalibur" said the Colonel as the Galactica, and Colonial One, blinked away from the area, "open your hyperspace window."

"Copy" said Captain Lewis, "we'll be back in two minutes. Good luck."

"Copy" replied Colonel Ronsen before looking at Faith and telling her to push the sublight engines to their best possible speed, 'we'll need it.'

The small Earth ship came about as the Pegasus continued to chase the Avalon while continuing to fire.

"Five…. Four….." said Colonel Carter as she held down on the communications button.

In the middle of the countdown, Willow had an idea that could possibly save the ship's electronics from catastrophic failure. She told Colonel Carter that the best thing to do would be to severe all the connections to the generators so that the wave could not affect much of the systems.

"Do it!" shouted the Colonel as she pressed some buttons on her console, while Willow and the others in the engineering room did the same.

"Fifty percent severed" shouted one of the Captans when the lights above started to hum and glow brightly before before they exploded in a shower of glass.

"All hands!" shouted Colonel Ronsen as he held on tightly to his command chair, "brace for impact!"

As the Avalon sped off further and further away from the Pegasus, two objects next to the Ori vessel started to glow with an ominous green colour. Then, there was a massive explosion just outside the Ori vessel's shield which flickered and then failed before the explosion destroyed half of the Ori ship. The Pegasus just managed to detect the massive amounts of energy released before she performed an emergency blind jump since the released Electromagnetic Energy had already started to affect the targeting system for the jump computers. So before anything major could happen to the ship, Admiral Cain ordered a blind jump as anywhere would be better that their current location. Without the Hyperdrive, the Avalon wasn't as lucky as the Pegasus since the Electromagnetic Wave hit the small ship and caused several small explosions, due to power surges, all over the Avalon before the sublight engines failed completely and the ship was push forwards thanks to its own inertia.

It was two minutes later that the Excalibur returned to find the Ori ship listing to its side as half of it was blown clean off, and the Avalon just lay dark while floating in space.

TBC.

 


	115. Coming Home (Part 1)

**Battlestar Galactica, Unknown area of Space; 2200 hours.**

The Galactica had just jumped back to the emergency coordinates of the fleet in a bright flash of white as she appeared right in the middle. Back in the CIC, the entire place was silent except for the sound that the DRADIS screen was making as the rest of the fleet registered on the Colonial scanners. Breaking silence die to the shock that everyone had been through, Lt. Gaeta was the first one to break if when he turned back to his screen, before turning back to the middle of the CIC where the President had taken off her glasses with trembling hands and placed them on the table while Colonel Tigh and Commander Adama just silently looked at each other.

"Ummm" said Lt. Gaeta nervously, "we… we've reached the fleet, sir."

"Pegasus?" asked the Commander as he took in a deep breath and looked back over his shoulder.

"She's not showing on the DRADIS, sir" said Lt. Gaeta, "I… I think she may not have jumped."

"Stand down to condition two" said the Commander as he turned to Colonel Tigh who nodded his head. The Commander then turned to the President who had one hand on the table, while her other hand covered her eyes as she rested on her elbow.

"Sir" said Dee as the Commander turned towards her and nodded his head, "it's the Vice-President on Cloud Nine; he… he's insisting that the President talk to the Quorum of Twelve…. They.. they're eager to know what… what happened."

"Nothing happened" said the President softly as she slammed her other hand on the table as the sound reverberated throughout the silent CIC, "tell that frakker that nothing happened, that this was all a colossal waste and that we'd….."

"Dee" said Commander Adama as he interrupted the President who looked back at the man with a look of anguish on her face, "tell the Vice-President that the President will need some time to reflect on what we've learned, and then she will address the Quorum."

"Sir" said Lt. Gaeta, "have they talked about Earth? Will they.. I mean reports from the Vipers showed that they were defending the Cylons and then….."

"Lt. Gaeta" said Colonel Tigh sternly, "we will find out what happened when the President addresses the Quorum."

"In the meantime" said Commander Adama as he held onto the President's shoulders gently, "I want all of you to go about your duties; Lt. Gaeta, the coordinates are supposed to be for a supposed safe-haven about a hundred light years from our previous location. I want you to plot a jump, and then send a raptor team there. Recon only… I don't want anyone landing on the planet until we make a final decision."

The Commander looked at the shocked faces of everyone around him and recalled the promise he had made to them about getting them to Earth, after the second night the Cylons had destroyed their lives. Although he knew that Earth didn't exist, he had seen the hologram in the Tomb of Athena that convinced him that it could be real. And then to meet people from Earth who claimed not to be the Thirteenth Tribe, but lived on Earth was both unbelievable and terrifying; however, it brought hope that the planet really existed. It was a bit of a shock at first when they were told that they wouldn't be told Earth's location, that the people from Earth on Colonial One didn't trust them was a shocker; but a part of him understood the need for secrecy, the military part of his did… at least. But the normal, Colonial Citizen half of himself was shocked and upset. He then held on to the President as he slowly began to walk towards the exit.

"Colonel Tigh" said the Commander, "set up a Combat Air Patrol around the fleet. I want to be informed immediately if the Pegasus jumps in. They just sold out the Colonies to beings who would enslave this Galaxy. From this moment on, they are considered traitors to the Colonies."

"Sir?" said Colonel Tigh confused.

"Once the CAP is up" said Commander Adama as he looked at Colonel Tigh, "I want you, Apollo, Helo, Starbuck and Lt. Gaeta in my quarters in fifteen minutes. Also, I want Tyrol and Helo to have their former commissions reinstated. Have the Chief work with Chief Laird on how they can work together."

The Commander then turned around to a man standing next to Lt. Gaeta who nodded his head when his name was called.

"Captain Kelly" said the Commander, "you have the Watch after Lt. Gaeta leaves the CIC."

"Yes, sir" said Captain Kelly before the Commander walked out of the CIC

**Commander Adama's Quarters, 2220 hours.**

The President was on the couch in the Commander's quarters still clutching the glass of untouched ambrosia in her hands; all she did was look at it while the Commander just looked at his table. Reaching for the bottle of brown liquid on his table, he poured some of the contents into a glass before placing the bottle back on the table and he sipped the drink as he leaned back on his chair in relative quiet, which was broken when he head knocking on the door.

"Come" said the Commander as the Marines outside opened his door to let Colonel Tigh, Major Adama, Starbuck, Helo and Lt. Gaeta into the room as the Commander directed them to take a seat.

"Dad?" said Major Lee 'Apollo' Adama, "what's going on? Back there it was…. .i mean those ships protected the Cylons, then fought against that… what was it called?"

"Ori" said Lt. Gaeta as Apollo nodded his head.

"Ori" replied Apollo who was still in his flight suit, "they fought against that Ori ship until they were almost destroyed, and then the Pegasus turned on them.. and we turned on the Pegasus… Dad?"

"The situation has become… complicated" said the Commander as the President downed her drink, slammed the glass on the table before taking off her glasses with trembling hands and laughed, before throwing them on the table.

"Complicated?" said the President when she stopped laughing while everyone looked at her as she leaned back on the couch, "complicated? My gods, Bill…. It was a complete frak up…"

Everyone looked at the President who had now closed her eyes and shook her head from one side to the other before she stood up and walked to the other end of the room and wiped her eyes. She then apologized for her behaviour and started telling the others what had happened while they were on Colonial One. She told them everything from how the people from Earth claimed that they were not the Thirteenth Tribe, to human life on other worlds, to their offer to talk with the Cylons so that some kind of a truce could be reached in order to battle the Ori. The Commander also mentioned that Admiral Cain thought that they were Cylons themselves who took over Earth and had killed the human population. After giving them a briefing of what happened, everyone just stared at the Commander at shock, or looked down at the floor in dismay.

"Wait" said Helo who was the first one to break the silence as he leaned forwards and looked at Commander Adama, "that doesn't make any sense…. There are only twelve models of Cylon's, correct?"

"That's what we've been led to believe" replied the Commander.

"Starbuck and I saw many different people coming in and out of the Mess Hall where we were sequestered on the Avalon" said Helo, "I'm not talking about ten or twenty similar models of human looking Cylons… I mean that all of them were unique. And that woman… Dawn, was it…? She said that some of them wanted to talk to us; some were eager to know about our history and culture, and she translated as much as she could. If they were Cylons, then they would have killed us on the spot."

"Maybe they were gathering intelligence, Helo" said Starbuck softly as the tall man turned towards her, "I'm just saying, maybe they are another type of humanoid Cylon.. an experiment that was conducted long ago. I mean… did you see how easily they granted asylum to Sharon."

"Wait, what?" said a surprised Apollo as he, and the others, looked on in shock at the President and then at the Commander.

"Maybe they really are Cylon sympathizers" said Colonel Tigh.

"Sharon was beaten, sir" said Helo as he looked at Colonel Tigh, "she was beaten with my baby. The bald guy, Woolsey.. he told me after interviewing her that she was drugged and beaten, multiple times and everyone on Pegasus knew about it. And no one did a single thing. Absolutely no….."

"Captain Agathon" said Colonel Tigh as he stood back up and looked at Helo, "like it or not, Sharon is and always will be a machine. She is the enemy."

"She's been giving us good intelligence, sir" said Helo, "she's been helping us and…."

"If you hadn't killed that Thorne bastard then she wouldn't have been on Pegasus in the first place" said Colonel Tigh.

"If I didn't kill him" said Helo, "then Thorne would have been raped her."

"Enough!" shouted Commander Adama as he stood up, "what happened, happened… nothing we can do to change it now. Sharon has been granted Asylum by these people, but like the offer that was made to us…. She would not be allowed to visit Earth for some time."

"Sir" said Lt. Gaeta as he tried to change the topic of conversation as the tension rose in the room, "they mentioned other human populated worlds?"

"Yes" said the President softly, "we didn't go into detail but the translator mentioned that parasites took human bodies, used them as puppets to take the names of gods and enslave people. It was just before they had left Colonial One. She implied that they have been fighting these creatures for a long time."

"Are we talking about real-life aliens here?" asked Starbuck as she held her hands up, "has anyone thought that 'hey, we seem to be talking about aliens here'?"

"The galaxy is a big place" said Commander Adama as he looked at Starbuck, "we haven't explored outside the farthest region of our known space. So perhaps there is other life we don't know about. But, there is one thing I would like to know."

"Commander?" asked the Colonel as he saw the man take another drink from his glass.

"Helo…. Starbuck" said the Commander as he looked at the two officers who were on the Avalon, "what can you tell me about a red haired woman? About five foot six, has green eyes?"

"Not much boss" said Starbuck scratching her head, "I mean, we've only seen her once… that's it."

"I see" said the Commander as he poured another drink while everyone looked on, "I.. I've seen that woman before."

"What?" said everyone in the room shocked.

"Dad?" said Apollo as he walked towards his father, "what are you talking about?"

"I did, I mean her eyes were brown coloured then" said the Commander as he looked up at his son, and then at the others behind him, "it was four years after the official introduction of the Cylons for mass consumption, two years after they saved everyone in the Atlas Arena in Caprica… I was at the Delphi Museum of the Colonies with my parents when I ran into her…. literally ran into her."

"You're serious?" said Colonel Tigh as he turned his whole body to face the Commander, "Bill?"

"She said her name was Danielle" replied the Commander as he recalled the strapless white dress with golden embroidery on the chest, red hair, brown eyes and the brown stain that was spreading on the lower part of the dress, "and to a child, she was the most beautiful woman ever."

"Commander" said President, "are you absolutely sure?"

Nodding his head again, the Commander told everyone that he had looked back to see his parents running after him, when he hit someone and spilt his drink all over a pure white dress. He said that he looked up to see a red haired woman who at first frowned at the spreading stain and then looked at the boy who had given her a cheeky smile. He told the others that her name was Danielle, and that she was exploring the Colonies. They had made their introductions and had talked for a while, before they finally said goodbye. The Commander said that she had walked towards the stairs, while he and his family walked the other way.

"But I remember turning back as she walked away" said the Commander, "I wanted to see where she was going. She was heading towards the stairs and as she walked down, I noticed that the stain was gone."

"Gone?" asked Colonel Tigh.

"The area where I spilt my drink" said the Commander, "the stain… it.. was gone."

"It was a trick of the light, dad" said Apollo.

"Maybe" said the Commander as he looked down at his desk, "but I know what I saw, that was the last time I've ever seen her…. until today."

Once he had finished his story, the Commander looked up only to see everyone looking back at him stunned. Then Apollo glanced at Colonel Tigh, before he looked at a equally stunned Roslin and then shrugged his shoulder and turned back to the Commander.

"So she's a Cylon" said Apollo, "I mean that's the only reason I could think of for her being young."

"He has a point" said Starbuck, "if it was the same woman, then she'd be what? Over ninety years old?"

"If she is the same person" said Roslin as she looked down at the floor shaking her head, before she looked up and at the Commander, "then I really want what she's using."

"I don't think they're Cylons" said Helo as everyone looked at him, "look, they treated us better than I know any Cylon would have… and I remained behind on Caprica, remember? I was almost killed so many times by both type of Cylons but Sharon saved me."

When he saw that he still wasn't getting through to the others, Helo stood up and started to pace in the room before he stopped and turned around.

"Sharon said that she couldn't feel Major Satterfield" said Helo frustrated, "she told me and Kara that she couldn't sense her. And she said the same thing when she returned to the Galactica. Sharon assured me that Major Satterfield is human…. Is it really that much of a stretch to believe that we're not the only people in the galaxy?"

"If we hold that to be true" said Lt. Gaeta, "then everything in the Sacred Scrolls…"

"No" said Roslin shaking her head, "no, I don't believe that. The Scrolls say that humanity evolved on Kobol, and that the Thirteenth Tribe made its way to Earth. Maybe they're from Kobol, but they've called it Earth."

"We ran scans over the entire planet with our Raptors when we were on Kobol before Starbuck was sent to retrieve the Arrow of Apollo" said the Commander as he looked up at the President, "no other human life was present."

"Madam President" said Lt. Gaeta, "they said they weren't the thirteenth Tribe."

"They forgot their history" said Roslin as she pointed at the Commander, "even you said that they could have forgotten their history."

"Yes" said the Commander as he slowly leaned forward and closed his eyes as he tried to get the buzzing out of his head, "but I understand what General O'Neill told us. They have enemies who know the location of Earth and I can understand the need to keep it a secret."

"But we're their cousins, sir" said Starbuck, "I mean… we should be helping each other."

"My father's right" said Apollo as he was thinking about what had already been said on Colonial One from the Commander's verbal report, "like it or not, they don't know us. The neither see us as friends, or as enemies."

"And that's a good thing" said Helo nodding his head, "at least they don't see us as the enemy."

"The girl said that they've already destroyed an entire race of machines that was ready to eat everything in this galaxy" said Commander Adama as everyone except for Roslin looked on shocked, "she said that they couldn't be reasoned with, that they weren't even alive to begin with. It seems as if they may have tried… the same thing with those parasites. Her people killed most of them and now they are on the verge of extinction. She said that her people have already been burned by the Ori, and I got the impression that a lot of people died because of it; and that's even after trying to reason with them."

"They wanted us to give them a chance to talk with the Cylons" said Roslin, "talk about a truce, while we band together to fight this new danger to the galaxy."

"But instead we opened fire on defenceless Baseships" said Apollo.

"We can't go all peacenik's now" said Colonel Tigh, "might I remind everyone about the great Cylon turkey shoot we had before meeting the Pegasus?"

"This time we did it in front of strangers" said the Commander as he looked at President Roslin, and then at the table, "while we heard pleas to stop."

"We were doing our goddamned jobs" said Colonel Tigh, "they can understand that… we have been burned too."

"But I think the key thing here, sirs… and Ma'am" said Lt. Gaeta as he looked at everyone in the room before turning to the President, "they gave us the coordinates to a planet. I've already assigned Racetrack and Skulls to jump to the planet to conduct a recon mission, and then jump back."

"Wait" said Starbuck as she stood up, "we're really giving up on Earth? What the frak was all of that Arrow of Apollo and Tomb of Athena for?"

"Kara" said Apollo as he looked up at Starbuck and nodded at her to sit down, which she did.

"We know Earth is out there" said the Commander as he looked at Starbuck, "we know that it's defended by either humans, or Cylons…. The truth is that we don't know who's defending that planet. But from a military standpoint, we need them more than they need us."

"Commander" said a surprised Roslin as he put his hand up, asking her to wait for a little while until he's done explaining.

"Lee's right" said the Commander, "they don't see us as the enemy. They had all the time in the world to use their weapons against us, which they didn't. And the fact that they gave us the jump coordinates to the planet shows that they believe we need their help… and the truth is that we do need their help."

"What I saw out there" said Apollo as he looked at everyone, "those Ori ships were powerful… even the Earth ships were no match for them. And like the Commander said, the fact that they still sent us the coordinates despite the Pegasus turning to fire on them…. well… I don't really know what to say to that."

"They thanked us for the help" shrugged the Colonel before shaking his head, "so what are we deciding to do?"

"Madam President?" asked the Commander as he looked at Roslin, "they promised to take us to Earth someday, but in the meantime… maybe they do have a planet where we could lay down our burdens."

"The Cylon Natalie did say that the Ori were destroying them" said Lt. Gaeta, "maybe that's why we've seen attacks against us decrease."

"Maybe" said Helo, "but we'll still have our tech with us, and at the same time… we'll be getting help to rebuild."

"Laying down our burdens" said President Roslin who suddenly looked so tired as she sat down next to Helo and lay her head back, "forgetting about Earth, gods… this is so hard to do."

"It's your decision, Madam President" said Commander Adama.

"Lt. Gaeta" said the President softly as she sat up, "Call the Vice-president and my aide, Billy. Tell them to meet me in Colonial One in an hour."

"Yes, Madam President" said Lt. Gaeta as he stood up and left the Commanders quarters once he got the nod from the old man. After he left, the remaining people just sat in the room quietly, contemplating the reality of what was about to happen. Giving up the search for Earth, and putting their faith in a people who helped defenceless Cylons; who offered them a chance at a new home… a chance to rebuild.

**Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, three hours after Naquadria generator explosion; 0015 hours.**

Willow listened to the sounds made by the waves breaking on Atlantis' southern pier as she sat alone with her legs dangling over the edge. Leaning back as she lay on her elbows, she looked up into the sky as a light breeze went through her hair. She then looked up again at the horizon as the Lantean sun started to set. It was a few seconds later that she heard footsteps from behind her, and twisting her body around; she smiled as she saw Faith walking down the pier before she sat down next to the redhead and dangled her feet off the edge of the pier as well.

"Nice to be in your dreams again" grinned Faith as she looked at Willow, "so where are we?"

"Atlantis" said Willow as Faith furrowed her eyebrows at the redhead which made Willow laugh, "fine, fine…. We're on Atlantis' Southern Pier. The best place to catch the sunset."

"Oh" said Faith as she looked at the horizon where the sun was already touching as the sky started to darken, "you came here often?"

"After mother passed" said Willow, "father would bring me and Hera here and watch the sunset. He'd tell us that he, and her, would come out here and… and just sit and look. It was an escape from the Wraith threat."

"I can leave if you want" said Faith as she looked at the sun go halfway down the horizon, "I mean, this seems like a private memory and our link…"

"Hey" said Willow as she sat up and grabbed a hold of Faith's hand as they looked at the setting sun while the lights all over Atlantis started to come online, "I wouldn't share this with anyone else on Earth."

"How about Dawn?" said Faith as Willow lay her head on the Slayer's shoulder.

"She… she doesn't want to know" said Willow softly as she closed her eyes, "I'm not going to force the issue."

"I can feel you" replied Faith slowly, "I can feel the pain in your chest."

"Sorry" said Willow softly as she put her arm around Faith and pulled her in closer, "I was thinking about taking a few days off after we get back to Earth. I wanted to visit Atlantis and…"

"I'll understand if you want to go alone" said Faith as she lay her head on Willow's, "it's a private moment."

"I want you there" said Willow as she looked at Faith as the redhead cupped the back of the Slayer's head, "I need you there."

The both of their surroundings suddenly melted away and changed to their room on Earth as the both of them sat on their bed. Willow ran her fingers along Faith's face, and then her neck and shoulders; down to her hands while Faith took her other hand and ran it along the redhead's lips, along her jaw line to the base of her skull before running her hands down her back, along the spine as she closed her eyes.

"You like playing, don't you?" said Willow softly as she felt Faith slip her hands underneath the redhead's shirt and slowly ran her fingers back up to her neck along the bare skin before Faith pushed the redhead gently onto the bed and kissed her.

"How bad am I?" asked Willow as she closed her eyes while she ran her hands through Faith's hair as the Slayer started to kiss down the redhead's neck.

"Very good" said Faith as she gave Willow a little bite before kissing the same area, "you taste like strawberries."

"Thanks" said Willow as she slipped her hand under Faith's shirt and she hurriedly took it off, leaving her in only her bra before the Slayer started a renewed assault on the redhead's ear lobe, "but what I meant was, how badly am I injured?"

"What makes you think you're injured?" whispered Faith into her ear before she kissed behind the lobe as Willow scratched Faith's back.

"Because of what you're doing" said Willow as she gave a small smile when Faith stopped what she was doing and look down at her, "you're keeping my mind busy… not that I'm complaining mind you, just that…."

"Really bad" said Faith as she closed her eyes, "the Electro Magnetic Pulse caused power surges all over the ship. You and the engineering team managed to disable the connections to the Naquada reactors and most of the primary systems so that they won't get affected but…"

"But?" said Willow.

Faith told Willow that they don't know what happened since all the camera's in the room were destroyed in the power surge, but Colonel Mitchell and Vala had come to the engineering room and found all of the consoles had exploded, as well as the overhead lights. Four people were dead, a Captain Ryder was alive but his face and arms were burnt and Colonel Carter was lying close to Willow. Faith told Willow that the Colonel's station experienced a massive power surge as it was completely destroyed.

"I remember" said Willow as she recalled what happened. She, Colonel Carter and the others were disabling connections throughout the ship so that major systems wouldn't be affected by the Electromagnetic Pulse that was coming towards them. She told Faith that the Colonel said some systems had already failed, even with fifty percent of all connections severed from the generators, when they heard humming in the room as the lights got brighter and suddenly exploded as everything got dark and glass showered down on everyone. Willow said that she saw the Colonel cover her eyes before she covered hers, but she could feel the glass cutting her. It was then she heard more humming as consoles exploded while people fell onto the floor, and Willow recalled a bright flash as the one she was using exploded as chards of control crystals and debris were embedded in her body.

"Willow!" shouted the Colonel as she ran towards the redhead just as the Colonel's own console started to hum. She jumped towards Willow but the Colonel hit her head on the bulkhead as the console behind her exploded.

"How's Colonel Carter?" asked Willow as she looked up at the Slayer.

"She suffered a concussion, and some shrapnel from the exploded console was lodged in her left leg" said Faith, "she'll be alright… there were some fatalities… about ten in total. Mostly from massive burns. But you were badly injured. Your chest and face was badly burnt when Cam and Vala found you, you had crystal shards embedded all over your body; not including the two control crystals you were stabbed with. If you didn't start healing immediately from the burns….."

"They're taking the shards out of my body now?" asked Willow as Faith nodded her head.

"Your burns had healed by the time you taken to the infirmary" said Faith, "gave Dawn a heart attack… oh, she and Sharon are alright. Just some cuts and scrapes, the doc already checked them out. Some critical injuries have been already taken to the Excalibur since the Avalon infirmary is nearly full. Oh, and Big-G and Woolsey are alright…. Big-G's got a wicked cool white bandage on his head… started calling him the one twentieth mummy. And miraculously, Woolsey escaped any injury…. Though the poor guy tore a sleeve on his expensive suit."

"So" said Willow with a smile on her face as she took off her own shirt and threw it onto the floor, "how long is the whole thing gonna take?"

"Doc said about two hours" said Faith as she leaned forwards and held down Willow's wrists with her hands , "they're using a scanner to get at the shards in your body. Once those are out, then you can start fully healing."

"Ummm" said Willow smiling as she raised her head to kiss Faith as the Slayer pressed down the redhead's wrists into the mattress, "you know, this means no powers for either of us."

"I know" said Faith, "you'll be relaxing under the scanner as they take out the crystals, and I'm just sitting with my eyes closed in the control room."

"Good" said Willow as Faith renewed her attack on the redhead's neck and then moved down to her shoulder, "Faith?"

"Uh huh?" said Faith as she looked into her eyes.

"Thank you" said Willow, "you know… for this."

"No problem, Red" replied the brunette.

"Now" said the redhead with a grin, "I've been a bad girl, and I deserve to be punished."

"I know" said Faith as Willow started to giggle loudly as everything went dark.

**Infirmary, Avalon, 0215 hours.**

Colonel Mitchell, Vala, and Teal'c had been visiting Colonel Carter who was resting in the Avalon infirmary to make sure that the blonde woman was alright. The doctors had told her that she was mentally cogent; she just needed to get some downtime for her leg to heal so that she could recover. The Colonel was told that she'd have to use crutches for a while until Willow was well enough to heal her wounded leg. After leaving her with the bandaged General O'Neill sitting next to her, the Colonel told him that he'll be going to check on how the extraction of the crystals shards from Willow's body was going. Nodding his head, the General told Colonel Mitchell that he'll be by to see her soon.

As the three of them walked the short distance to the scanning room, they opened the door into the control room from which they could see Willow under a scanner as the doctors where taking shards of crystal out of her body. Turning to the left, he saw Faith sleeping on a chair with her arms crossed across her chest, and her feet up on another chair.

"Hey" whispered Colonel Mitchell as he looked back at Vala and Teal'c, "watch this."

The two of them looked on as Colonel Mitchell got a pen from the table and used it to try and induce the Slayer to wake up. The Colonel walked towards Faith and tapped her cheeks, and her right ear with it.

"Cam" said Vala as she tried to suppress a smile while the Colonel flicked her ear lobes with the pen, "she will beat you senseless if you wake her up, the girl's tired."

"No she's not" said the Colonel as he continued what he was doing, "'sides, she'll get a kick out of it."

Just then, Faith moved away from the pen as she tried to swat away the offending contraption with Colonel Mitchell pulling away his hand at the last moment. Checking to make sure she was still asleep, the Colonel began the pen assault again when suddenly Faith started to moan.

"Yea, Red" said Faith in her sleep, "no… not there, go lower….a bit lower… ah… there…. Don't stop now."

All the Colonel could do was stay completely still as the brunette sighed and gave a smile. He then turned towards Teal'c who was looking around the room nervously before he told the Colonel that he remembered something he had to tell General O'Neill. He then rushed out of the control room.

Vala couldn't help but laugh as the Colonel's face turned red, before he made an excuse about talking to Colonel Ronsen about the Hyperdrive and heading back home as he rushed past Vala. The older brunette for her part just looked at the sleeping Faith before she grabbed a seat and sat down right next to her.

"You know" said Vala as she sat back on the seat and interlocked her hands together behind her head while looking at the doctors as they turned off the scanner, "you may be a good liar, but I'm better."

Faith then opened one eye as she looked at Vala before giving the older dark haired woman a wide grin. It took a few seconds before the both of them just laughed out loud at what just happened.

"I wish I saw Cam's face" said Faith, her face red from laughing so hard.

"Cam?" said Vala as she wiped tears, "you should have seen poor Teal'c, he just ran out of here like he was being chased."

As they were laughing, the two women didn't notice the door behind them open as the doctor walked in and pulled down his mask.

"Hey doc" said Faith as she Vala stood up, "Red gonna be alright?"

"Yes" said the doctor, "we've managed to take out all the shards in her body, and she's completely healed. We ran her under the scanner to search for foreign materials again, and found none. But she'll be sleeping for a few hours. I know she's healed but from what I've read, the process tires her out when it's something as major as this."

"Thanks" said Faith as they wheeled Willow out of the scanning room, and the short distance to the larger infirmary where she was placed next to the sleeping Colonel Carter. Following the doctor into the infirmary, Faith and Vala were met by Dawn who had been helping the nurses in the infirmary, along with Sharon who was now with Satterfield. She walked over to where Willow was sleeping and held her hand when an announcement came over the speakers that the Avalon would be towed to the Beta site where the injured could be transferred down to the surface, and sent to Earth through the Stargate.

Dawn looked over Faith's shoulder at Satterfield who was translating everything that was being said to Sharon, who looked on in surprise. Dawn then looked at Faith, before looking back at Willow and tightened her hold on the redhead's hand.

'Willow, I don't know if what you said was true' thought Dawn to herself, 'I hope you understand, that even if I see your memories… it could be someone who just looks like me. The monks made my body, maybe it's just a coincidence that I look like your sister. I really do hope that you do find her one day.'

Dawn then told Faith and Vala that she'll check out Sharon who seemed to be distressed. The both of them nodded before Dawn walked towards the corner where Satterfield gently held on to Sharon's shoulder.

" _Hey"_ said Dawn as Sharon turned to the young brunette in surprise, while Satterfield gave her a small smile.

" _Dawn"_ said Sharon as she pointed at the speakers, _"Lauren translated what the Colonel just said, did I hear just right? A Gateway to the Stars?"_

Dawn looked back at Satterfield in confusion. The Asian woman told the confused brunette that she couldn't figure out a proper translation for the Stargate yet, so she came up with the closest translation she could.

"All hands" said Colonel Ronsen's voice over the speakers again, "stand by, we have repaired the shield emitters, and the sublight engines as much as possible given the spare parts from the Excalibur and her engineers who worked with ours. The Excalibur will tow us through Hyperspace to the Beta site which we should reach in less than five hours. From there, all non-essential and injured personnel will be transferred down to the planet, before we return to Earth for repairs. The Excalibur has already notified the SGC of our plan, and they are ready for the injured. Entering hyperspace in five…. Four… three… two…."

Everyone in the infirmary held on to something as the ship started to shake while machines in the infirmary fell onto the floor. Then suddenly the shaking stopped and the Colonel's voice came over the speakers again.

"We have entered Hyperspace" said Colonel Ronsen as everyone cheered, "engineering teams to the secondary control room please."

Once everything had calmed down, Dawn grabbed a hold of Sharon's hand after she looked back and smiled at Willow, and then Faith. She gently pulled Sharon as she, and Satterfield, accompanied the humanoid Cylon to the Mess Hall.

After they had left the infirmary, Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c had walked back in and made their way to Willow and Colonel Carter. Faith looked at Colonel Mitchell whose face was still red with embarrassment from earlier as the brunette continued to stare at him with a grin plastered on her face.

"You know" said Faith finally as she leaned sideways towards the Colonel, "let that be a lesson to you, never poke a pen on my face while I'm sleeping."

"You were awake?" asked the Colonel as Teal'c looked around until he saw General O'Neill sitting next to Colonel Carter. Colonel Mitchell looked on as the Jaffa walked towards the General, leaving him all alone with Faith, and Vala.

"Uh huh" said Faith as Vala could only grin.

"Fine" said the Colonel as he sighed, "I swear, no more tapping or flicking with pens."

"Thanks" said Faith, "now, you wanna know what I was really dreaming about?"

"No" said a wide eyed Colonel Mitchell.

"I do" said Vala as she put up her hand.

**Colonial Fleet, Cloud Nine, Unknown Area of Space, 0930 hours.**

Gaius Balter was not only the smartest man in the fleet, he was also the Vice-President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and unknown to any of the others… he was the reason the Cylons were able to annihilate the Twelve Colonies so completely. Now, as he stood in the Quorum of Twelve's chamber on the luxury liner called Cloud Nine, he could only remember the briefing he had with the President and her aide, Billy Keikeya, about the talk on Colonial One. He and Billy were stunned to learn about what was talked about from other humans, to Sharon being given asylum, to Admiral Cain selling them all out to the Ori.

As Balter waited for the session to start, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to the hand, he looked up at a blonde haired face of the Number Six that remained in his head, the same one he saw after all the Colonies were destroyed. She grabbed the top of his head and turned it around to face the President who nodded at him, before he nodded back. He then glances to his left as the Six walked around him and bent over, putting her head on Balter's shoulder.

"God is angry, Gaius" said the Six, "His plan has been… altered."

"You talk as if everything was fixed" said Balter as he nodded at the press who were at the side of the chamber. This was going to be an unprecedented address by the President to the Quorum, and the entire fleet was going to hear it. Balter just didn't know how they would take what's coming.

"Destiny, Gaius" said the Six as she breathed onto his neck, "everyone has a destiny, now Cylons are being destroyed left and right from what Roslin said; humans from Earth… are you really sure that they're human? Maybe they're another form of Cylon."

"You told me there were only twelve models" whispered Balter, "you telling me there could be more?"

"What do you think, Gaius?" asked the Six as she put an arm around his shoulder, "do you believe in your Scrolls?"

"I don't believe in the Scrolls, neither do I in your so-called God" whispered Balter, "I believe what I see… and I've seen the gun camera footage from the battle yesterday. There are advanced civilizations out there…. Civilizations that many have theorized, but were laughed at by those who have the Scrolls or the concept of God in their heads."

"Careful, Gaius" said the Six as she cupped the back of his head, "the plan… the plan will work itself again. You know what they say, it has happened before… and it will happen again."

"And…" said Balter as he turned to face the Six, but she vanished. He then heard someone tapping on the microphone on the podium to his left as Billy introduced President Roslin to the lectern as everyone stood up and gave the redhead a round of applause.

Roslin approached the podium from where she was standing next to the Vice-President, Commander Adama, Apollo and Starbuck in their dress uniforms as Billy walked back to take her place among them. She stepped up to the podium, put the speech she had spent hours writing and revising before taking off her glasses and placing them near the microphone. Taking a drink from the glass of water, Roslin then looked up and smiled at the press, and at all the delegates.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Quorum" said Roslin as she looked around the room, "members of the Press, people of the Fleet; no…. People of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. Yesterday at twenty one twenty hours; Commander Adama of the Galactica, myself, and Admiral Cain of the Pegasus met with representatives from Earth."

At the mention of Earth, everyone started to murmur among themselves as the President held up both her hands and asked everyone to settle down.

"Now" said Roslin, "I only ask that all questions be asked, if any, at the end of this speech. I will take questions from the Press at that time as well."

The President saw nods of agreement from all of the delegates as she heard a commentator from the Press giving the fleet news about what was going on in the chamber. Roslin then took in a deep breath before she gave her account of what happened during the entire meeting, including what Dawn told her… and the arrival of the Cylons and the Ori. Once she was finished she could see the stunned faces of the entire Quorum in front of her before everything went to hell. Roslin shook her head as everyone tried to talk at once, including the members from the Press. She could even feel the outrage in the whole Fleet about what she just told them. But she had to put a stop to this. Suddenly, she felt a tapping on her shoulder as Billy handed her a brown folder before whispering that it was from Commander Adama. Glancing at the Commander, she opened the folder and went through the contents with her eyes wide open.

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?" whispered Roslin as the Commander nodded his head. Managing a smile, Roslin turned around and called the session to order again.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen!" shouted Roslin, "ladies and gentlemen!"

Roslin watched as everyone quietened before the person she disliked in the entire fleet raised his hand, Tom Zarek of Sagittaron, and she nodded towards him as he stood up.

"Madam President" said Zarek with a smile, "humans on other worlds… that's such a ridiculous concept. But the great crime here is that these people… and I use that term lightly because we don't really know if they are even people; they provided shelter to an enemy combatant, and helped our mortal enemy escape us. An enemy who, by your admission, were already defenceless. And you expect us to believe that we should put our future.. the future of this fleet.. the last of humanity in their hands?"

"Mr. Zarek" said a smiling Roslin as she tried to mentally convince herself that what she was telling was the truth, and given the information that she received, could mean that everything the General had said could be true. But she still had to tread carefully, "are we so arrogant to believe that the Thirteenth Tribe, upon their reaching Earth could not have been able to master space flight and colonise other worlds? Perhaps they encountered those Parasites that General O'Neill told us about and they have been protecting us since then?"

"What you're saying is heresy" said Sarah Porter, the delegate from Gemenon, "you yourself said that they haven't heard of the sacred scrolls, that they don't know Kobol… Kobol is the birth-place of humanity! That is the most blasphemous thing I have ever heard."

"What if they forgot, Sarah?" said Roslin calmly, "what if they forgot who they really are? Who do you want them to see? A fleet that would tear itself apart because our lost brothers and sisters forgot their home planet and the Lords of Kobol; or a fleet that's being offered a home to go to by those same brothers and sisters, a fleet that shows our lost brothers and sisters the best of Colonial Society? Ladies and gentlemen, I know this isn't Earth… I know that… like I know that my role as the leader in Pythia is to lead us all to Earth. But the fact of the matter is.. Earth is a dream… a dream of finding a new habitable world where we could rest; a place where we could rebuild again. I know many of you are tired, I know many of you want to step on fresh grass; see trees… feel the breeze…. Smell the rain and the fact is that we get none of that here. We have been offered a planet… a planet that is alive and teeming with life where these people can help us to rebuild. Sarah, Tom…. Like it or not… we are alone in this if we refuge their offer… we've seen the dangers that are out there and the Cylons are only a small part of it."

"You're talking about these.. Ori?" said Marshall Baggot from Virgon, "the ones that have been supposedly destroying the Cylons?"

"Yes" said Roslin, "according to Major Adama's report."

Roslin was handed a file from Apollo which she then placed on her podium and opened.

"The Earth ships took multiple hits from what seemed to be their main weapon, and blue coloured energy weapons" said the President as she looked up from the report, "he said that some of those energy weapons were heading towards the Galactica and the Pegasus, which they blocked as well and…."

"These people should have been arrested" said another delegate, "if they are willing to save Cylons then…."

"These people have destroyed a race of machines" said Roslin, "if they are willing to do that to machines, then I have to believe they have a good reason to protect the Cylons."

"Because those 'machines' weren't alive; they couldn't reason" said another delegate from Picon who leaned forward, "the Cylons butchered everyone…. We offered our surrender and they refused. Do you see them reasoning? Do you see any reasoning in that? And how do we know if anything they said was true? Humans on other worlds, Parasites that take the name of gods, and…"

"That's the most sacrilegious part of all" said Sarah as she stood up once again, "who are these things to come on board Colonial One to tell us all these lies and deceptions?"

"I saw everything" said Roslin, "the Ori ship… an individual calling itself a Prior said that our gods had caused the destruction of the colonies. That the Ori were our salvation; Miss Summers translated that these Ori are beings that sap free will from humans.. that they are on the verge of taking over the galaxy."

"That's a load of bull" said the delegate from Aerilon as everyone cheered and shouted over each other. The delegate from Aerilon who was talking had to raise his voice just to be heard by the President, "that is impossible… faith is what sustains people… free will is what sustains people.. how can anything take that away?"

"We were told that they would enslave us all" shouted Roslin as she lost her cool and shouted at the shouting delegates who suddenly stooped in total surprise at the redhead raising her voice, "and Admiral Cain sold us out to the Ori. She would rather enslave us all to them so that she would see the Cylon's destroyed!"

"Lies!" shouted the delegate from Tauron as the session started to become a free for all, and Roslin didn't care anymore, "Admiral Cain is a proud Tauron, she would never do that to her people."

As the screaming matches reached a crescendo, Commander Adama walked up to the President as she held her head low in embarrassment at what she had begun, and at what was happening right now as one delegate started screaming at another while the Press were shouting questions at the President.

"Delegates of the Quorum" said Commander Adama as he signalled to lead the visibly upset Roslin away. However, just as Billy took a step forward, the President raised her head smiled at Billy and told him it was alright. She then turned to the Commander and thanked him for helping her, but she insisted that she should be the one doing this. Nodding his head, the Commander then took a few steps back but remained close enough.

"My fellow Colonials" said Roslin into the microphone as everyone was still shouting at each other, "my fellow…."

"HEY!" shouted Balter as he slammed a gavel he was holding onto the table in front of him before he stood up and looked at everyone. In turn, everyone in the gallery looked at the man in surprise, even Roslin had raised her eyebrows at what the normally fidgety and reclusive man had just done. Balter then turned towards Roslin and bowed his head before taking a seat.

"Thank you, Mr. Vice President" said Roslin as she gave him a nod of the head before she took a deep breath and then turned back towards the other delegates who had quietened down and taken their seats, "before we continue, I ordered Commander Adama to send a raptor to conduct reconnaissance on the planet that we were sent coordinates to. Readings indicated that it's habitable, has large oceans, lakes and rivers… animal life… looks just like Caprica from space. The atmosphere is breathable… and it's empty… there is no life except for what seems like a small outpost with people."

"Cylons!" said a delegate from the planet Libra.

"They left a message for us in Colonial Standard" said Roslin as she looked at the picture of four people in black uniforms and vests holding up signs to the raptor that had been taking pictures of the surface.

"Madam President?" asked the delegate from Caprica as the President looked up and put her glasses on her face, "what does it say?"

"Come quick" said Roslin as she looked at the sign, "coffee, meds and fishing available. Limited time run. Fourteen days only."

"Is this a joke?" asked Zarek again, "what is this?"

"They offered us a planet" said Roslin, "a planet that….."

"I…" said Porter as she stood up, "I would like to table a motion…. That we hold an immediate vote to determine our confidence in Laura Roslin's leadership."

"Excuse me?" said Roslin surprised as she glared at Sarah Porter, and then turning around to look at the surprised look on Balter's face. She then looked at the Commander and the others behind him who were looking at each other shocked and confused at what was going on.

"You have…." Said Balter as Zarek stood up and seconded that motion before the scientist looked at Roslin who stepped back as she was shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Laura" said Zarek as he was interrupted by Sarah Porter.

"I'm not" said Porter as she stood up, "you were going to sell us out to blasphemous strangers, to heretics…. You were going to sell us out to those who say that the Sacred Scrolls aren't important…. Which means that it's not important to you... which means that you have been lying to us since day one. And that stops now."

"What are you doing?" said Roslin as she looked around the delegates in the gallery "we have a home to go to.. a home.. and you're willing to…"

"I place a vote of no confidence" said Porter as she raised her hand.

"You are making a mistake" said Roslin, "we are out here alone…. We need the allies. We found an advanced civi…."

"As do I" said Zarek as he raised his hand.

"We found an advanced civilization to protect us" said Roslin as she raised her voice when three more hands went up, "we can teach them their history and these people… they haven't harmed us.. they cannot be Cylons… they have to be the Thirteenth Tribe!"

Roslin stopped when another delegate raised his hand.

"We are alone out here" said Roslin as she held on to both sides of the lectern and leaned forward, "we are in uncharted territory and these people are giving us all a second chance. Is that what you all want to give up? A second chance at life? A second chance at living? We all lost to the Cylons…. Everyone in this fleet lost. You think I'm glad about making this decision? But I am also aware of the fact that the longer we stay out here…. the greater are the chances that we die. Tell yourselves what you want."

**General Landry's office, SGC, 1300 hours.**

It had been hours since the injured and the non-essential personnel from the Avalon had come through the Stargate from the Beta Site. With the beaming technology still temperamental on the Avalon.. the injured, and the bodies of those who had died were taken to the surface and brought back to Earth through the Stargate. SG1 and SG2 were the last to transfered down to the planet alongside General O'Neill and Woolsey, after a fully healed Willow was able to heal Colonel Carter's injuries. In the meantime, Dawn and Satterfield had gotten authorization from Woolsey and General O'Neill to tell Sharon the basic information about the Stargate.

Initially not believing what the two were talking about, Sharon was shocked to see the Stargate activate before SG1 and SG2, minus Satterfield and Grogan stayed back at the Beta site to keep Sharon company, and help her in learning Earth history and English until someone else could be sent to cover for them. The humanoid Cylon was told that one day she would be allowed to visit Earth, but that would be some time later. Just before Dawn and Willow stepped through the Gate, the young brunette looked back and waved at Sharon before Satterfield gently held on to her arm, and guided her to one of the doctors who would be looking over her, and her baby. Sharon then looked back at Dawn who was looking at Willow before the both of them walked through the Stargate and the wormhole disengaged.

"I have a lot to read, don't I?" asked a still shocked Sharon as she turned to Satterfield, who was standing next to Grogan.

"Oh, yea" grinned Satterfield as they walked into the medical building.

It was after their post-mission check-ups, around thirteen hundred hours, that Willow told Anya, Tara and General Landry the truth… including everything about the Furlings and the Clones. After she had finished, she looked at Anya and almost fell onto the floor laughing as the redhead saw the ex-vengeance demon's mouth just hand open. Tara, being the person that she was, insisted on apologizing for everything that happened to Willow and to Sineya. However, Willow told her that there was nothing to forgive, that she wasn't the one responsible for what happened; she even told her that Buffy and the others wouldn't blame her at all. However, Tara still apologized and told Willow about the woman she met in her dream… the one who had shown her the battle at the Supergate.

"You saw my mother" said Willow who had her eyes wide open while they were seated across from the General in his office, "red hair? White dress with gold accents?"

"Uh huh" said Tara as she nodded her head, "I thought it was you."

"She visited you" said Willow as she smiled and looked down.

"She was worried about you" said Tara as Anya still couldn't believe what Willow told them earlier, that she was a ten thousand year old Ancient, "she shed a tear when I mentioned your name."

"To save you and the others" said General Landry, "she appeared to Tara for help."

"But I still don't know why" said Tara as she looked at the General and then at Anya who shook her head and looked back at the witch.

"It is pretty obvious" said Anya as she looked at Willow, and then at Tara, "she reached out to a powerful magic user… I mean she couldn't come to Willow. That would be like saying goodbye to your daughter, so she came to Tara… showed her what was going on because she knew that Tara would trust her vision and call the SGC."

"Which in turn led us to launch the Avalon and mount a rescue mission" said the General as he nodded his head.

"Sir" said Willow as she turned to the General, "with your permission, I'd like to go to Atlantis this evening. My mother…. Melina died two days from now… and there are some things that I'd like to do before I visit her grave. I have a few days leave, Dr. Lam's orders since my body still needs to recuperate. I'd like to take Faith with me."

"I've already talk to General O'Neill about it" said General Landry, "and he agreed. But he's insisting on Colonel Carter and Vala accompanying you. While Miss Jenkins and Miss Maclay have made a case for going back to Merlin's library on Camelot to search for any information on how to build another Sangraal, General O'Neill has ordered Colonel Carter to work with Dr. MacKay and Dr. Zalenka to sift through the Atlantis database on instructions to build a new Sangraal."

"Any news on the Cylons and the Colonials, sir?" asked Willow.

"No" said General Landry shaking his head as the three of them heard footsteps coming up the stairs from the Control Room downstairs. Nodding his head at Vala and Faith, he motioned for them to come into his office before he turned to Anya, Willow and Tara, "they haven't made it to those planets yet, but Woolsey said that the IOA will authorize the teams to be on site for not more than two weeks. They've seen a sign we left them when our ground sensors noticed a aircraft… so they know how long they've got. Nothing from the Cylons yet though."

The four people in the room heard the door being knocked on as Faith and Vala were told to come in. Once they were in, he told the two of them that they would be going to Atlantis along with Willow and Colonel Carter. In the meantime, Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c would be taking a team to the planet that the Cylons were given coordinates to so that they could relieve the team that was already there.

Before he dismissed everyone, he told them that they had received reports from the Tok'ra that more Priors were coming to this Galaxy through Stargates. However, so far there had been no news about Daniel…. Or about Adria.

**Jumper Lab One, SGC, 1700 hours.**

It had been nearly four hours since the briefing in General Landry's office as Willow walked up the ramp, and into the Jumper. She put a small black carry-on bag into one of the compartments and just stood straight as she looked into the distance and smiled.

'I'm going home' though Willow to herself, 'this is… I've been to Atlantis before but… this time will be different. This time…. It's my home.'

Smiling to herself, Willow then quickly walked to the control console and activated the systems to get the pre-flight checks out of the way. She was cycling through the holographic HUDs when she felt a nervous presence behind her. Closing her eyes and frowning to herself, Willow leaned back and then smiled before turning around in her seat to face Dawn who had just stepped into the Jumper. The redhead saw Dawn look straight at her with feelings of sadness just emanating from her before she walked over to the cockpit as Willow looked at her sit in the co-pilot's seat.

"You didn't tell me you were leaving for Atlantis" said Dawn softly.

"No" replied Willow as she looked at Dawn, before she turned around and activated the last HUD she was looking at, "I didn't."

"Why?" asked Dawn as she looked at the HUD of the available power, followed by the status of all flight systems. She them turned back to Willow who was simply just looking at the HUD in front of her.

"You have a few days off" said Willow softly as she looked at readings on the console and then switched to another HUD, "I figured you wanted to visit Joyce and Buffy in Sunnydale."

"Jay and Rose wanted to see you too" said Dawn as she leaned forward and placed a hand on Willow's arm, "if I knew you were going, I wouldn't have made last minute plans to…."

"My mother…. I mean Melina's death anniversary is two days from now" said Willow as she switched screens and looked at the status of the inertial dampeners, "before that…. There are just some things I need to do."

Dawn left go of Willow's arm as she made that revelation as she felt a pang of hurt go through a part of her, a feeling that she was sure Willow had felt since the redhead stopped what she was doing and looked at Dawn confused. Then shaking her head after a few seconds, Willow scanned through another HUD as Dawn tried to push down the hurt for not being asked along to see the grave of someone she never knew, or met before in her life.

'Why would I be hurt in the first place?' thought Dawn to herself.

"Will you be going to her grave?" asked Dawn.

"Yea" said Willow as she continued looking at the HUD, "Hera would crouch down at the side of the trail that lead to her grave and pick up flowers. She'll then arrange them in her hand as she sang a song that Father had taught her… the same song that mother would sing to me when I was little to get me to sleep. I'll pick the same flowers that she did, and place it there for her."

"Oh" said Dawn softly as Willow let go of the controls, and then leaned back on the chair as she looked at the scientists walking across the forward window of the Jumper.

"Yeah" said Willow as she got up and walked to the back of the Jumper while Dawn followed Willow with her eyes. The brunette saw Willow walk to the back as she pulled down a panel and checked the control crystals inside. She took out some of the crystals and checked them for any cracks or damages. Finding none, Willow closed the panel before walking back to her seat, "I can sense Faith, Colonel Carter and Vala are on the way."

"Have you told anyone other than Faith about what you told me?" asked Dawn as she looked at Willow avoiding her eyes, while she shook her head as she sat down.

"Oh" said Dawn as she nodded her head and leaned back on the co-pilots seat.

"Enjoy your time with them, Dawnie" said Willow as she looked at the controls while she leaned back on the pilot's seat, "tell Buffy that we'll probably go to Nairobi for that thing, she know what it is, in about a month's time. I'll show her, and the others, my memories before that."

"About?" asked Dawn who was wondering what Willow was talking about.

"Buffy will tell you" said Willow as the both of them heard footsteps and the voices of the three women coming down the hallway, "anyway, you should get going. You need to pack for your trip.. you taking Jon?"

"No" said Dawn softly, "he's on the planet… the same one whose coordinates we gave to the Colonials."

"Oh" said Willow nodding her head as she turned to face Dawn, "tell the others I said hi?"

"Yeah" said Dawn as she gave a small smile before she got up as Vala, Colonel Carter and Faith walked in.

"Hey squirt" said Faith as Dawn walked past all of them without a word. Faith then turned to Willow and suddenly felt a spike that buried into her chest. The same spike that told her the conversation the redhead had wasn't a good one, for her or for Dawn.

"Is Dawn alright?" asked Vala as she and Colonel Carter looked back at Dawn as she walked away while wiping her eyes.

"Yeah" said Willow softly as she looked at Faith, "she wanted to know why I didn't tell her we were going to Atlantis."

"Well" said Colonel Carter as she put down her bag, "this is a working trip and…."

"A trip to visit someone I never knew existed until I got my memories back" said Willow as Vala put aside her things and sat next to Willow in the co-pilot's seat as Faith pressed the button in the back to close the ramp, "anyway, I need to make up for lost time and…."

"Where was your sister buried?" asked Vala as everyone looked at the dark haired woman while there was a tinge of hurt on Willow's face as she glanced at the hallway that Dawn had walk out into.

"Next to my mother" said Willow softly before she grabbed a hold of the controls, "anyway, you ladies ready?"

After everyone nodded their heads, Willow raised the Jumper off the ground before flying it down to the Gateroom where the Stargate was already connected to the Intergalactic Gate Bridge. After getting clearance to leave from General Landry, Willow flew the Jumper into the gate and before they knew it.. they found themselves in the partially constructed Midway Station. Once the Milky Way Stargate was disengaged, Colonel Carter input the macro that Mackay had developed and activated the Pegasus Stargate before she input her IDC. Once they got the green light from Atlantis, Willow flew the Jumper into the Stargate for the second stage of their journey. In what seemed like an instant, but in reality took almost fifteen minutes, Willow and the others found themselves in the Atlantis Gateroom as Dr. Weir told Willow to take the Jumper up to the Jumper Bay.

However, before doing anything, Willow closed her eyes and felt a tingle go through her body. It was the same sensation anyone would get when they've come back to a familiar place after many years, and in Willow's case; she was home.

'Hello, old friend' thought Willow to herself smiling as she raised the Jumper into a doorway that opened in the ceiling, 'I'm home.'

**Jumper Bay, Atlantis, 1740 hours.**

Dr. Weir was surprised when she received a message hours earlier that Colonel Carter, Faith, Willow and Vala would be travelling to Atlantis to find any information that detailed work on how to create a new Sangraal, in case they were unable to find Daniel. She was also told that Willow was going along for personal reasons which would be revealed to the Ancient city's administrator later on. As she, Colonel Sheppard, Ronan, Teyla and Mackay were rushing towards the Jumper Bay… Dr. Weir could only wonder what would be a personal reason for Willow to come to Atlantis as well.

It was a few minutes later that she and the others heard voices from the Jumper Bay with Willow laughing at Vala on why she decided to bring two bags; one which was filled with all her clothes, and the other one was empty. Dr. Weir frowned at Colonel Sheppard and told him to keep an eye on Vala when she said that the other bag was for souvenirs.

"Colonel Carter" said Dr. Weir as she and the others walked into the Jumper Bay and towards the group from Earth, "welcome again to Atlantis."

"Dr. Weir" said Colonel Carter as she pulled up her bag on her shoulder, "sorry to make this a last minute sort of a deal but… well, I take it that Mr. Woolsey and General O'Neill told you about Daniel and the Sangraal?"

"Yes" said Dr. Weir as she recalled her shock at hearing that Daniel was taken by Adria when she was notified about the reason for Colonel Carter coming to Atlantis, "Dr. Mackay and Dr. Zalenka are at your service, they know the Atlantis Database better than anyone. If you're looking for technical specifications on that weapon, then it could be in there."

"I get coming here for the Sangraal" said Mackay as he looked at Colonel Carter up and down her body, "and you look good by the way, Sam. Having a kid really did well…."

"Mackay" said Colonel Carter frowning as Colonel Sheppard stamped down onto his foot.

"But how is this also a personal visit?" asked Mackay as he yelped out loud, while he look at the male Colonel who was glaring at him.

"Willow" said Colonel Carter as she turned to the redhead, "why don't you go and do your stuff…. I'll brief Dr. Weir, and then we'll start going through the database. This is your, and Faith's, personal day off so…."

"Again" said Mackay, "how is…."

"Dr. Weir" said Willow as she picked up her bag while facing Dr. Weir, "did your alternate timeline self mention a woman named Athena?"

"It's in my report, Willow" said Dr. Weir, "she never mentioned anyone by that name."

"She was brave, Dr. Weir" said Willow when she sensed deception in what Dr. Weir was saying, "she was alone in this city, but all she did was want to journey home and make sure that you and your team was safe."

"I know that but…." Said Dr. Weir as Willow interrupted her.

"She was nervous for the final push, the final thirty three hundred years" said Willow, "she had already grown older, her hair was already grey… she picked up the last ZPM and just looked at it. She was nervous about if she would even survive the last leg of her journey. But she knew it was something she needed to do. She replaced the ZPM, pushed it into the control console and then walked back to the stasis chamber. Before she went in, she turned around to see Athena walking into the room. Athena told her that she's been visiting the city every hundred years or so, and every time she did… she would visit the alternate Dr. Weir while she was in stasis. Athena knew that that was the final time that your alternate would come out of stasis.. so she returned to Atlantis early to tell her that she would be safe… to reassure her."

"Nice story" said Mackay, "but that doesn't….. Elizabeth?"

The First Atlantis Recon Team looked at a surprised Dr. Weir who had her hands over her mouth as she took a step back. Willow then told Dr. Weir that the last time Athena visited her alternate self, the redhead assured her that everything would be fine… that the program that Janus had created would kick in once the shields were down to a critical level… that her journey wasn't in vain; that her team would survive this time. Willow told her that Athena watched as Dr. Weir's alternate self smiled before she stepped into the stasis pod; that Athena looked on as the stasis ice enveloped the alternate Dr. Weir.

"I…. I…." said Dr. Weir as the others looked on. She then turned around to face Colonel Sheppard and the others and told them what the alternate Dr. Weir had told her while they were all sleeping. That they had a talk about a woman named Athena, an ancestor of Willow.

"She… she told me that" said Dr. Weir, "what Athena had told her, how nervous she was… but I never mentioned that in my report because… well…. I thought she just telling a story… a vision that she had to keep her company."

"Athena wasn't a vision" said Colonel Carter as she stood next to Willow. The blonde woman then turned to Willow and told her to go ahead, that she had a lot of things to find out about herself. Smiling, Willow grabbed onto Faith's hand, but not before she turned to face Dr. Weir again.

"I know that you're not her, Dr. Weir" said Willow as she gave the older woman a quick hug, "but thank you for keeping this city company, she would have been alone if there wasn't anyone here; and thank you for continuing to protect her."

Willow then stepped back, before running off with Faith as Dr. Weir looked at Willow shocked, before turning back to Colonel Carter and asked her what was going on.

"We need to talk" said Colonel Carter, "I need to talk to Dr. Beckett and your science team as well."

"Colonel" said Teyla, "Major Rosenberg.. it seemed as if she was familiar about some aspects of Dr. Weir's alternate self…. What is….."

"That's what we need to talk about" said the Colonel.

"Conference Room" said a still shocked Dr. Weir as she turned back to the hallway that led to the Jumper Bay, "Conference room, now."

TBC.

 


	116. Coming Home (Part 2)

**The Summers Residence, Sunnydale, 2330 hours.**

There was a time when cabbies were afraid to drive into Sunnydale after a certain period of time; and when anyone asked the cabbies why that was so, they would say that the gang and crime problem was running out of control in the city. The gang and crime problem being the almost daily attacks by vampires and demons, complete with a spell by the then Mayo Richard Wilkins that made most residents just shrug at the strange goings on and then go on with their lives. However, now people knew about the supernatural… or at least they knew about the rumours that Sunnydale is a hot zone for paranormal activity. However, they also knew that in recent years, the attacks in the city have decreased…. There were still attacked by what many still refer to as the 'Barbeque Prong Brigade', named due to two pricks that the police would find on bodies dumped in the alleyways of the city. There was a time when many people left the city due to occurrences that were getting weirder and weirder, but after some time, those occurrences started to decrease and people came back.

Now, many people wouldn't be hearing about the 'Barbeques Prong Brigade'… instead they started to hear about the rumours for the past year or so that the human race wasn't alone in the galaxy, they started to hear rumours that the American government and many of her allies had contact with alien civilizations that visited Earth, there were rumours and reports from unconfirmed sources on the news shows that new technologies had been in development for some time thanks to the U.S and her allies acquiring alien technology.

That was the big news on the radio as Dawn was being driven to Joyce's home late at night. She leaned back on the back of the cab as the driver increased the volume when one of the D.J's started to read a report on a congressional aide, whose identity couldn't be revealed, who claimed that he and his colleagues had seen evidence that money was being funnelled to various classified projects that they believed had been dealing with the acquiring of alien technology.

Dawn couldn't help but smile as she looked out the window while her driver was telling her that he was abducted by aliens twenty years ago and they had experimented and mated with him. Then after they were done, the aliens told him that they would one day return; that he had to wait for their signal. The brunette looked at him with an eyebrow raised and a smile as he tried to convince the young woman that what he was saying was true. All Dawn could do was nod her head when he said that the aliens left a chip in his shoulder, and that he would be activated soon.

"Sure" said Dawn as the driver turned onto Rovello Drive, "they tell you where they were from?"

"Oh yea" said the driver as he stopped in front of Joyce's house before he turned around and Dawn handed him the money, "they said they were from Andromeda, and that when they come back, they will raised all those worthy onto their spaceship, where the human race will rebuild in another galaxy."

"Yea, good luck with that" said Dawn before she grabbed her bag and told the driver to keep the change. Stepping out of the cab, she closed the rear door before the vehicle drove off. Walking up the walkway to the front porch, she noticed lights in the living room while the rest of the house was dark.

'Jay and Rose must be asleep' thought Dawn to herself as she knocked on the door, and then stepped back. She heard footsteps rushing towards the front door from the living room where she could now hear the sounds form the television set. Soon, the door opened to reveal a surprised Joyce who was holding a cross in front of her at Dawn.

"Mom" said Dawn as Joyce gave a huge smile and put the cross down, "surprise?"

"Hey sweetie" said Joyce as Dawn walked into the house and the older blonde gave her daughter a tight hug, "why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"If I told you I was coming" said Dawn as she tightened her hold on Joyce, "then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"True" said Joyce as she let go of Dawn, after which she closed the door as Dawn went to the living room and put her bag on the couch. Joyce then looked up the stairs when she heard a door open, and frowned as both Jay and Rose ran down the stairs. They jumped over the last two stairs before they made a dash towards Dawn who was standing next to the couch.

It wasn't before long that she had to take a few steps back from the impact of both of the children jumping towards her and wrapping their hands around her legs. The brunette looked down as she regained her balance and smiled at both Jay and Rose.

"Jay… Rose" said Joyce as the both of them looked back at their mother, "the both of you were supposed to be asleep."

"Mother" said Jay, "Dawn has just returned, maybe we should stay up and eat some ice cream?"

"And cake" said Rose as she looked expectantly up at her sister, before looking back at Joyce who was shaking her head.

"No" said Joyce sternly, "it's already late, and you kids have school tomorrow so move it."

"Dawn?" said both Jay and Rose as she looked with pleading eyes at the brunette, "please?"

"Sorry, munchkins" said Dawn she ruffled both of their hair, "better listen to mom. How about this? I'll make funny shaped pancakes."

"With chocolate?" said Rose as she rubbed her hands together and licked her lips.

"And with three different types of cereal?" asked Jay excitedly as Dawn laughed while shaking her head.

The children cheered before they let go of Dawn's legs and started to go up the stairs when they stopped and turned around to face Dawn.

"Where's Aunt Willow and Aunt Faith?" asked Rose softly.

"We have not seen them for some time" said Jay, "they don't like us anymore?"

"I'm sure they're busy" said Joyce as she looked at Jay and Rose, "right, Dawn?"

Joyce turned to face Dawn and she noticed a sad far-away look on her face. The older blonde woman called out to Dawn again before she shook her head and told Jay and Rose that Faith and Willow had to go somewhere else.

"They went to Edina?" asked Rose.

"Rose" said Jay as he looked at his sister and nudged her arm, "we can't use the real name, remember?"

"Sorry" said Rose quietly, "is she in…. Toronto?"

"No" said Dawn as she walked towards the two kids as they stood on the stairs, "they had to go somewhere far, far away."

"Oh" said Jay as he opened his eyes wide, "Tattooine?"

Dawn tried her best not to laugh at the Star Wars reference. Instead, she glanced back at Joyce who told her that Xander had another movie marathon at the house with Jay and Rose yesterday. Dawn smiled and shook her head while she turned back to look at Jay and Rose.

"Yes" said Dawn smirking, "they went to Tattooine where they would be helping Anakin not become Darth Vader."

"Dawn is silly" said Rose with a smile as she grabbed onto Jay's arm as the both of them ran up the stairs. Both Dawn and Joyce stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up until they heard the children's door close. Dawn then sighed and looked down at the floor before looking at Joyce with a small smile.

"Dawn" said Joyce as she walked back with Dawn to the living room where the brunette picked up her bag, "where did Willow and Faith go to?"

"Atlantis" said Dawn with a hint of sadness in her voice before she shook her head and changed the topic of conversation. She told Joyce that she'll put her bag into her room, and then they can gossip all night long about Buffy and the others. Joyce nodded her head as Dawn walked up the stairs and into her room, but she couldn't get that look that Dawn had made out of her head. To take her mind off things, she walked over to the kitchen where she took out a bowl and al seven different types of cereal she always had on hand for Dawn's 'The Terminator Special'; equal parts of seven different cereals mixed into a large bowl with chocolate soy milk. Joyce shuddered just thinking about it as she heard Dawn walking softly down the stairs before she called for Joyce.

"In the kitchen" said Joyce as she opened the fridge and reached into it, and taking out a carton of chocolate flavoured soy milk.

"Ohhh" said an excited Dawn as she grabbed the bowl, poured the seven different types of cereal into the bowl, followed by the milk, "the Terminator… nice!"

Joyce smiled as Dawn took her seat at the island while Joyce put back the milk, and grabbed a carton of normal milk which she poured into a glass for herself. After she returned the carton into the fridge, Joyce sat across from Dawn as she looked at the brunette just looking down at her bowl of multi-coloured cereal with her spoon in one hand, unmoving.

"Dawn?" asked Joyce as she looked at her daughter as she shook her head again and then brought a spoonful of that cereal mixture into her mouth, "Dawnie? Are you alright?"

"Yea" said Dawn as she looked at Joyce, "where's Buffy?"

"A mission" said Joyce, "Xander went with her, and before you ask about Kennedy… she's in Portland with her team."

"Oh" said Dawn as she took another bite. Joyce watched her take another bite before she put the spoon down while looking at the bowl. The blonde woman saw Dawn take in a deep breath before she looked up, "mom, I.. I was on a mission to help some refugees after their planets were destroyed by a race of living machines."

"Oh" whispered Joyce in wide eyed surprise, "those Replicator things?"

"No, no" said Dawn quietly while shaking her head from side to side. Dawn wanted to tell Joyce everything, to get everything off her chest but she knew that there was a part of her that couldn't tell her.. at least not yet, not until Buffy and the others knew what was going on from Willow herself. So instead, Dawn talked about the Colonials and how they had all of their planets nuked by the Cylons, about how some of the Cylons had human bodies and that while it seemed that all of them were evil; it was certainly not the case, at least with her interactions with Sharon.

"So they are like humans then?" said Joyce who took a sip of her milk. She knew that Dawn had changed the subject, she knew that they was something that happened between her daughter and Willow… but she didn't want to push the issue, 'she'll tell me what happened when she's ready'.

"Yea" said Dawn, "some asked for help… said that the Ori were destroying them."

"I see" said Joyce softly, "they committed an act of genocide, and now they're being hunted into extinction."

"That's what it sounded like" said Dawn as she closed her eyes and imagined Natalie's voice on Colonial One, "they begged for help. Instead, the Colonials opened fire on them and we protected them."

"I see" said Joyce as she leaned forward, "that was the right thing to do… given the circumstances. You said they could be reasoned with?"

"Yea" said Dawn, "at least that's the feeling we got after talking with Sharon. So we gave them coordinates to a safe world, while we gave another set of coordinates to the Colonials after we were ambushed by the Ori."

"Oh no" said Joyce who now had her eyes wide open, "were you…?"

"I was on the Avalon" said Dawn, "but I'm alright… just some scrapes and bruises 'is all. There were some injuries, a few fatalities… but the Avalon and the Excalibur should be back already for repairs."

"I'm glad you're safe" said Joyce as she squeezed Dawn's hand, "now, how about you finish up, and get some sleep. You look tired."

"I am kinda tired" said Dawn as she lifted her arms and stretched them over her head, "how about we go to the mall tomorrow after the monsters go to school?"

Joyce nodded her head before downing the rest of her milk. She then took the now empty bowl from Dawn. Turning around she began to wash it when Dawn hugged her from behind before giving the blonde a kiss on her cheek.

"You sure everything's alright?" asked Joyce as she glanced back at dawn's head laying on her shoulders.

"Yea" said Dawn softly before she kissed Joyce's cheek again and walked out of the kitchen, and up the stairs.

Listening as Dawn's footsteps walked up the stairs and into her room, Joyce finished washing the bowl and then put it back in its place before she walked out of the kitchen.

'You can tell me anything, Dawn' thought Joyce to herself as she switched off the lights in the kitchen, and in the living room; bringing the entire house into darkness as the blonde woman walked up the stairs and into her bedroom.

**The Summers Residence, 0600 hours.**

The entire Summers home was still; Dawn, Joyce, Rose and Jay were all still asleep as a light appeared from the ceiling and slowly dimmed to reveal a redheaded woman in a white and gold dress. She slowly walked over to the mantle and smiled at the picture of Dawn, Buffy and Joyce together before she held up the picture and brushed her fingers on Dawn's picture. Smiling to herself, she then put the picture frame down and walked towards the stairs.

Making her way noiselessly up the stairs, Melina reached the second floor where she closed her eyes and made sure that no one was awake. Turning to the left, she walked towards the door at the end and smiled at the multicoloured plaster sign on the door that said, 'Dawn's Room'.

Smiling at the sign, Melina walked through the door and into Dawn's room where the girl was sleeping on her side with her back to the door. Walking towards Dawn, Melina bent down and gave a kiss on the brunette's cheek before she walked over to the window. Pulling the curtains slightly away, Melina smiled as the sky started to brighten ever so slowly. She watched as the stars slowly disappeared from the night sky as twilight approached. Melina then stepped back slightly and glanced over at the sleeping Dawn.

"Everything Athena told you was true. One day soon you will find out why you descended, Hera" said Melina softly as she looked out as the sky slowly started to brighten, "you will have your memories returned to you, but…. but that day you will lose someone you love; that day you will find out what you did to save this planet. And then you will find out why the dawn was your favourite time, you will find out why you chose that name when you descended.. until then…"

Melina slowly walked over to Dawn and gingerly brushed her fingers on Dawn's cheek, "until then, be careful. I have always watched over you and Athena; I have tried to ensure that the both of you stay safe…. The war is far from an end; but I know an end is coming for one battle."

Melina wiped away a tear as she stepped back before heading towards the window again. She looked behind her at Dawn's door and smiled as the redheaded woman turned back towards the sleeping Dawn, "One day, I will meet Joyce and Buffy Summers; I am forever grateful to them for your growth, and I will thank them personally that day. But for right now, it is time to wake up, Hera. Wake up, you have a request to fulfil."

Dawn snapped her eyes open as she felt a cool breeze on her cheeks. Sitting up on her bed, she wiped her eyes and looked around to make sure that the window wasn't open to let a draft into her room. Slowly getting up from her bed, she planted her bare feet on the carpet before getting up and yawning all the way to the window in her room. Pushing the curtains to one side, Dawn looked on confused as the windows were still closed, just as she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Dawn?" said Rose from the other side of the door as the brunette girl smiled. She walked over to the door; opening it to find a grinning Rose standing next to a yawning Jay. Rose said that they were already up and were waiting for their pancakes. Smiling at her brother and sister, Dawn held on to both of their hands as she led them towards the staircase.

**Atlantis, Pegasus, 0600 hours.**

Faith woke up in a strange bedroom with her arms around Willow who was laying asleep on her chest. Looking at her surroundings, she was just confused for an instant when she saw that it wasn't their room on Earth… instead this room was very spartan; just the bed that she and Willow were laying on, a chest of drawers on one corner, a table on the other end of the room along with a closet that was full of Ancient clothes. It was then she realized that she was in Willow's old room on Atlantis. As she ran her hand through Willow's hair, she heard the redhead mumbling in her sleep before she tightened her hold around Faith's waist and back. The Slayer could feel Willow's steady breath on the exposed part of her top.

Looking back up at the ceiling, Faith closed her eyes and recalled the events of the previous day. Willow had shown her the rooms belonging to her parents, and Hera, as well as her own room. She told Faith the truth about what Moros had told her, that she and Dawn were the last living daughters of Atlantis… and that Moros said that the city would recognize her as the High Councillor. If she wanted to take up the positions that is.

Faith asked Willow about it, and she told the Slayer that there was no way that she'd take control of the city; but she wouldn't tell any of the others about what Moros had told her lest she would be forcibly removed from the city. Faith nodded her head in understanding, that the IOA and Homeworld would be worried that the City would be under the control of one single individual… so the both of them kept it a secret from everyone else. All they knew was that Willow was the daughter of the last High Councillor of Atlantis.

It was later, after the briefing with Colonel Carter, that Mckay had confronted Willow in her own room about unlocking every single project that the Ancients had been working on.

**Willow's Room, Atlantis, 1900 hours; the previous day.**

"I want you to unlock all the research of the Ancients" said Mckay after Willow opened her door after his incessant knocking.

All Willow and Faith could do was frown at the man as Dr. Weir and the others ran up behind him and apologized.

"We don't have to apologize" said Mckay as he looked at Dr. Weir and the others before turning back to Willow, "if you really are this Athena, then you have a responsibility to protect Atlantis… and the best way to do that would be for you to give us access to every projects that the Ancients ever worked on."

"No" said Willow shaking her head as Mckay stood outside her room in shock at the bluntness of her answer, "my answer to you is no. I'm…"

"Willow" said Colonel Carter as she looked around, "maybe we should talk inside?"

"My room is kinda small, ma'am" said Willow with a smile before Faith suggested they all go to her parent's room which was much larger.

"It would fit everyone comfortably" said Faith with a smile as she and Willow walked out of the redhead's room and walked across the hallway to another room. Willow waved her hand over the entry scanner as Mckay told everyone that he and the other scientists have already tried to open the doors in this floor., and always it was the same.. they were all refused entry. He was surprised previously when he found out that Willow had actually managed to get into one of the rooms, he was even more stunned when she saw the scanner flash green before a panel opened up next to it to reveal a palm scanner. Placing her hand on the scanner, everyone watched a vertical thin red line scanned her palm before the unit itself flashed green. After Willow removed her hand and the panel slide back down into place, she and the others stepped back as the main door opened into a large room.

"Holy wow" said Colonel Sheppard as he walked in with a surprised Ronon, Dr. Weir, Dr. Beckett, Colonel Carter and Vala as they looked around the large room which looked more like a penthouse with a stunning view of the ocean outside, "why haven't we found this room?"

"This was your parent's room?" asked Vala impressed as she looked around before running into the bedroom, "wow! That's what I call a bed."

Willow smiled as Vala flopped onto the soft bed before she got up again and smiled sheepishly at the redhead.

"Ok" said Mckay as he looked around, "I call dibs on this room and…"

"No" said Willow as Faith tried to hide a smile, "there's a reason this room, and some of the others are locked. All those rooms belong to members of the High Council, their spouses and their children. The only way to open the door is through a genetic key. The members of the same genetic line can open the doors of their own family members. It was done for security purposes."

"And since you were the daughter of Merlin" said Dr. Weir, "that would mean that…"

"She's the only one who can unlock the rooms that belong to her family" said Colonel Carter as Willow nodded her head.

"Fine" said Mckay, "so we don't get the rooms, but the research…. Those would be invaluable."

"Major" said Dr. Weir as she sat down on a couch on the living while Willow and Faith took some chairs from the dining room for the others to sit on, "maybe you could unlock some of the research that was carried out here?"

"I'm sorry" said Willow, "I really can't. I know about my research, I know I can unlock whatever hasn't been deleted. But I don't have the codes for the research, classified or otherwise, of the other teams. Colonel Carter told you what I tried to do after Hera died?"

"Yes" said Dr. Weir as she leaned forward.

Willow told Dr. Weir that she created biological weapons that were deemed too dangerous by the Council; and because of that danger, her research… logs… notes… everything was deleted from the database. She told them that the High Council had the authority to carry out the deletion of any research data from the primary database, and all of its redundancies.

"But one of your weapons was successful" said Ronon referring to the Exploding Tumour device, "it destroyed an entire cloning facility."

"And ten innocents died" said Faith as Willow looked down, "including children."

"No" said Dr. Weir shaking her head as she looked at everyone, "we draw the line at biological weapons that could have the potential to go unchecked and kill not only the Wraith, but untold numbers of humans in this galaxy."

"Dr. Weir" said Vala as she looked at Willow, "she was looking into a cure for the Wraith."

"I can't make heads or tails of the research now" said Willow as she looked at Dr. Weir and an excited Dr. Beckett, "but I was hoping that the Doc and his team could. I know that you've been working on a way to reverse the effects of the Iratus Bug DNA."

"Yes" said Dr. Beckett, "but we had a problem."

"Michael Kenmore" said Colonel Carter as Dr. Weir nodded her head. They talked about how Dr. Beckett developed a treatment that could suppress the Iratus Bug DNA and allow the human DNA that was still present to take over. They used it on a captured Wraith without his knowledge, and then when it worked… he lost all his memories as a Wraith and was told by the Atlantis Expedition that he was Lt. Michael Kenmore who was held captive by the Wraith. He was rescued, and during that rescue.. he lost his memories. However, soon the treatment started to fail when Michael discovered who he really was and he escaped from Atlantis.

Willow told Dr. Beckett that she really had no idea about the research she conducted as Athena, that she didn't have that knowledge in her head. Dr. Beckett could only smile at the redhead and told her that he would love to take a look at the research, that maybe he and his team could see what Athena did back then and use it to complement their own research.

"Major" said Colonel Sheppard, "can't you release any information on defensive research?"

"Sorry, sir" said Willow, "to unlock all the research in the Atlantis database… including the classified ones… I would need to have the clearance that only the High Councillor would have…. And I'm afraid that I don't."

"Maybe it's better not to have everything handed to us" said Faith as she sensed Willow's lie through their link, while Mckay frowned at them, "even if we have the research…. It would take time to understand everything. I mean we have the ZPM research available right?"

"Yes" said Mckay, "but…"

"We haven't been able to make any headway" said Dr. Weir nodding her head as she leaned back on the couch, "it would take us decades just to understand what the research is talking about."

"In the mean time" said Colonel Carter, "the Daedalus is on her way with an Ancient weapon that we found in the outpost in Death Valley. Two Naquadria generators would power the four weapons that would be able to hit anything in orbit from the mainland."

"Nice" said Colonel Sheppard surprised, as was the rest of the group since no one had told them what was being planned. Colonel Carter smiled inside when she recalled General O'Neill telling her, before they left for Pegasus, that he wanted to surprise them, "shields?"

"The same Ancient shields that protect the SGC will be used to protect the turrets" said Colonel Carter, "the railguns in Atlantis will be upgraded to a newer model that has a higher rate of fire, and can hold more rounds."

"Why not put the Ancient weapons on Atlantis?" asked Ronon.

"The Naquadria is an unstable element" said Colonel Carter, "anything happens to the generators in the city, then…"

"Big explosion" said Vala, "just used two generators to destroy an Ori ship… not the best use of those things."

"Especially since Langara fell to the Ori" said Colonel Carter, "we bought the stuff from Jonas' people, but after the planet fell…. Well, I know Jonas and some of the councillors are one Edina and the others have started an underground movement against the Ori on Langara. Until we find a better source for mining Naquadria… we have to be careful."

"The defence of Atlantis is one of the primary goals" said Willow, "thus the two Naquadria generators that are on the way. But, we have to be careful that we don't waste anymore generator that would power the weapons on the Daedalus and the Avalon class ships."

"OK" said Mckay, "but…."

"Rodney" said Dr. Weir, "we've already got a lot… don't push it."

"But…" said Mckay when Willow stood up and interrupted him.

"Dr. Mckay" said Willow as she walked to a corner of the room and two control consoles just appeared from the floor. She put her hands on them as they flashed green before they retracted back down into the floor. Willow then turned around and reminded the scientist about what he did with Project Arcturus.

"That was an accident" said Mckay as Willow interrupted him again.

"You thought you knew better than the Ancients on something that even they said was extremely dangerous. Something that killed the team working in the Dorandan Outpost" said Willow, "you thought that you could control an uncontrollable reaction and, as a result, five sixths of a solar system was destroyed. I'm sorry if I'm being blunt.. but even if I could unlock every single dangerous, classified research… there is no way I would."

"Perhaps, it is for the best" said Dr. Weir as she nodded at Willow, "I take it that your research has been unlocked?"

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow a she nodded at Dr. Weir, before turning to face Dr. Beckett, "Doc, I have one more favour to ask you."

"Of course" said the doctor excitedly.

"I unlocked my mother's medical files as well" said Willow, "do you think you could tell me how she died?"

"Certainly" said Dr. Beckett, "let me look at the files, and I can have an answer for you tomorrow at the latest."

"Thanks" said Willow.

**Atlantis, Pegasus, 0615 hours.**

As Faith ran her hand through Willow's hair, she felt the redhead move upwards until her face was buried in the neck of the brunette Slayer. Smiling to herself, Faith then began rubbing Willow's back as she started to whimper into her neck.

"No" said Willow as she held on tighter to Faith as the dark haired woman started to laugh, "you are not going for a run. I can hear your thoughts… the sun's not even out yet and you're thinking about running at such an ungodly hour."

"Just a short run" said Faith giggling as Willow whimpered again.

"If you stay" replied Willow as she kissed Faith's neck, "then we can snuggle, and have a few more hours of vicarious smoochies."

"As much as I would love that" said Faith as she flipped Willow over under her as the redhead gave out a little yelp, "you and I are visiting your mom's grave today, and after the food that Teyla and her people made for us in her village on New Athos… I really need a run, who knows if she's watching us from.. you know… the higher places."

Willow smiled as she remembered the previous night they spent on New Athos with Teyla, Colonel Carter, Vala, Dr. Weir and her people. There was a huge feast to celebrate the new defensive weapons that would be used to protect Atlantis; Colonel Carter had already told Teyla and the others that no one outside the senior staff of Atlantis was to know about who Willow really was. In keeping with that promise, Teyla returned about forty five minutes after having left immediately for New Athos following Colonel Carter's briefing. She told Willow, while they were still in her parent's room, that she wished to have a big feast in honour of one of the returned Ancestors. Willow told her that there was no need for a big feast, that she and Faith were just in Atlantis for some time to reacquaint herself with her new memories. However, Teyla insisted that her people were excited about Atlantis being able to defend itself against the Wraith, so they wanted to hold a feast to honour the current guardians of the city.

"As the leader of my people" said Teyla as she held both of Willow's hands, "this is a personal honour to welcome back one of the Ancestors. The others may not know the real reason for holding this feast, but I do, and I insist."

"And it would be an insult to refuse" said Willow smiling as she bowed her head.

"How come we never got a feast?" asked Colonel Sheppard after Teyla stepped back from Willow.

"You're not an Ancestor" said Ronon as they walked out of the room and headed to the Mess Hall for some drinks before the feast while he put his arms around the shoulders of the Colonel as Faith laughed at the look on the Colonel's face.

Smiling at the thought of the previous night's feast, and the near catatonia they all suffered after having too much to eat after returning to Atlantis, Faith kissed Willow before she stood up and pulled up the redhead from the bed.

"Faith" whined Willow as she stepped onto the floor in her bare feet, "it's cold… and I'm still full…. You know what they say…. Never run on a full stomach."

"Come on" said Faith as she reached into Willow's bag and threw a shirt and sweatpants to the redhead, "we're going… and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"But" said Willow as she took off her sleeping shirt and put on the one that was blue in colour and her sweat pants, "but….."

"The sun's not up yet, right?" said Faith as she looked out the balcony and just saw the sky begin to lighten up slowly. She then faced Willow and told her that they'll go wake up Vala and Colonel Carter, then go for a leisurely warm-up.. before they go for a run to the North pier to watch the sun-rise.

"Fine" said Willow with a pout before Faith leaned in and kissed the redhead. Faith then grabbed Willow's hands after the both of them put on their sneakers and ran out of the room, and into the hallway. They went on a leisurely jog to warm-up, before they ran towards the North Pier to watch the sun rise.

It took the both of them about forty minutes to run the distance to the pier on foot, and by the time they reached the much vaunted spot; they were already covered in sweat, but they found that they were not alone. It seemed that Dr. Beckett had the same idea as Faith, so the three of them just sat at the edge of the pier while watching the sun slowly come up from the horizon. After the sun had come up, Willow sensed some apprehension coming from Dr. Beckett and she figured that he already knew what happened to Melina all those years ago.

"Doc?" said Willow softly as she looked at Dr. Beckett, "ummm…. I know this isn't the best time.. but… I mean, I can feel that something's wrong and.. well, I was wondering if you found something about my mother?"

"Yes" said Dr. Beckett as Faith turned towards him as well while holding Willow's hand between the both of them, away from the view of prying eyes, "your mother… I am sorry to tell you this, but your mother passed away due to what we know as an amniotic pulmonary embolism. It was sudden, and well… it happens but it's usually not fatal, but there are those rare cases that are and… I'm sorry."

"My mother was one of those rare cases?" asked Willow as she looked down into the water.

"Yes, I am sorry" said Dr. Beckett, "I was hoping to tell you later on, but you were here and I was struggling with whether to tell you now or.."

"Thanks" said Willow softly as Faith held onto her hand tightly.

"I hope this brings some closure?" asked Dr. Beckett as Willow nodded her head.

"I remember never asking my father how she died" said Willow as the sun rose up into the sky, "Hera would ask but I just told her that she died in peace. For a while she thought it was her fault, but we told her it wasn't. Even after I ascended, I never asked because by then it didn't matter… I had my parents, and my sister with me."

Willow then turned towards Dr Beckett and thanked him for checking Melina's cause of death. She assured him that knowing what happened to her brought closure about a question that had been running through her head. Even after Dr. Beckett had got up and left for the infirmary, Willow and Faith just sat alone on the pier. Two young women just looking out into the distance, hoping that the day would bring about some good for everyone.

**Gateroom, Atlantis, 1300 hours.**

Faith was waiting in her black SG1 BDU's while waiting for Willow to dial the Stargate to the address that held Melina, and Hera's graves. As she looked up at Willow dialling the gate, she saw Colonel Sheppard and Ronon walking up to her, along with Colonel Carter and Valla who were in their regulation SGC BDU's. The brunette Slayer knew that Dr. Beckett was excitedly looking through Athena's research, while Mckay was going through the designs of Colonel Carter's Naquadria reactors. In the meantime, Dr. Zalenka was helping Colonel Carter and Vala look through the Ancient database for any clue on how to make a Sangraal from scratch using Ancient technology.

"Ronon, John" said Faith as she looked at both Colonel Sheppard and Ronon, "you guys really don't have to come, you know."

"Standard procedure, Faith" said Ronon as Willow ran down the stairs as the wormhole was established, "don't worry, we'll give you ladies your privacy."

"Thanks" said Willow who was dressed in her black SG1 BDU's as well before she looked at Colonel Carter and Vala, "good luck, Ma'am… Vala. Hope you find something."

"Same here" said Vala, "if not, then we'll have to bring Daniel back and tie him down so that Anya could have way her way with him, and pump him for more information… you know.. if he's really gone to the dark side."

"Ok" said Colonel Carter as she held on to Vala's shoulder, "I'll tell you what's wrong with that sentence over lunch?"

"Sure" said Vala as she nodded her head before she turned back to face Willow, "say hello to your mother for us."

"Yes, Willow" said the Colonel as Willow nodded her head.

Willow gave the Colonel and Vala a small wave before Colonel Sheppard and Ronon led them through the Stargate into a forested area that was surrounded by tall tree. There was a trail in front of them that went on for kilometres. Willow and Faith checked their Zats, and then their radios with Colonel Sheppard and Ronon so that they could stay in contact with each other. Willow closed her eyes and told the two of them that she didn't sense any hostiles close by, but if she did… she and Faith will be back immediately. The Colonel and Ronon nodded their heads as the two young women started to walk down the trail together.

It was some distance away from the Stargate that Willow and Faith stopped walking. Looking down at the ground, the redhead noticed the trail that led to the hill top and at the edges of the trail she noticed the flowers that Hera would pick up for Melina's grave. Crouching down together with Faith, Willow picked up some flowers while telling Faith which ones to pick up from the other side so that she could make a bouquet and place it on both Melina, and Hera's graves. After they picked up the flowers, Willow put them into a bouquet while Faith looked on smiling as Willow started to hum a song. Faith put her arm around the redhead's shoulder after she stood up straight after having arranged the flowers. Willow gave one to Faith to hold, while she held the other one, and then walked up the trail.

It was some time later that they reached the hill top as Faith looked around her in surprise at the view. They had just come out of the forest trail and into a clearing that looked out over a hilltop. The more they walked forward, the more green they could see around them over the hill. Willow pointed to a large canopied, thick trunked tree straight ahead. Walking towards it, Faith could see two reddish and rectangular gravestones that were written in Ancient.

"Their graves?" asked Faith as they walked towards the graves together.

"Yea" said Willow softly as she started to tear up. She closed her eyes and remembered every single time she had been here, and wondered what would have happened had she never joined the SGC… or never had her memories unlocked. Faith held on to the redhead's hand tightly while looking at her; she then wiped the tears that were falling from Willow's eyes before kissing her cheek.

"Come on" said Faith as she led Willow to the graves. She stopped when a beam of light shone from the top of each grave, and scanned the two of them. Willow smiled, while Faith looked on in surprise, as holograms of both Hera and Melina appeared before them.

"Athena" said both Melina and Hera together.

"Mother, Hera" said Willow as she settled her eyes on Hera, 'my Hera… my Dawnie.'

"It has been too long, Athena" said Hera as she put her hands on her hips and scowled at Willow while Faith looked at Willow confused.

"Sorry" whispered Willow as she leaned into Faith, "I forgot to mention that the holograms are interactive… they kinda have emotions… you know… programmed to, at least."

"Right" said Faith as she gave a small wave at both Hera and Melina.

"Athena" said Hera as she narrowed her eyes at Faith, "who's the woman?"

"Hey" said Faith as she wrapped her arm around Willow's arm, "I'll have you know that…."

"Faith" said Willow as she bit her lower lip trying not to laugh, "you're arguing with a hologram."

"Do not be rude, Hera" said Melina's hologram as it turned towards Hera.

"Apologies" sighed Hera as she looked at Faith, "I love my sister… she better not come to harm… or else."

"O…K" said Faith as she smiled at the holographic Hera, "I love her too… and there is no way that I'll harm her."

"Athena" said Melina as Hera kept on scowling at Faith, "it has been more than thirty years since you have last come… have you been well?"

"Yes, mother" said Willow as she walked forward with Faith, "I would like for you to meet Faith."

"Hello, Faith" said Melina, "you are Athena's friend?"

"More than that" replied Faith as she stepped forward, "we're…."

"Very well" said Melina as she and Hera started to blur slightly before coming back into focus, "the name of Faith has been entered into our programming as a friend of Athena."

"Apologies, Faith" said Hera with a smile as the Slayer turned to the brunette in surprise at the sudden change in her demeanour, "I had not realized that you are Athena's friend."

Willow softly explained to Faith that Moros had programmed the holograms to learn the names of any friends that Athena, or Hera had. She told the brunette that it made for a more interactive feel.

"Athena, Faith" said Melina with a smile, "would you like to hear a story?"

"Yes" said Willow as she looked at Faith who nodded her head, before she too said yes. Willow and Faith sat on the grass covered ground as the holographic version of Hera walked to the other side of Willow and sat down next to her. Willow and Faith listened to the adventure story that Melina was telling them as Faith put her arm around a trembling Willow who was starting to cry as more memories of spending time on this very same hill in front of the hologram of her mother came rushing back to her. While she was putting her arm around Willow, there was something in Melina's voice that made Faith look back up at the hologram of the red haired woman calmly.. she didn't want to tip off Willow about something that she may very well be wrong about.

Once the story was done, Willow wiped her eyes before she and Faith stood back up. Melina told the both of them that it was time for her and Hera to go, and that it was time for Willow and faith to return home and live their lives. Willow and Faith said goodbye as the two holograms waved goodbye before vanishing, leaving the younger redhead and the brunette Slayer on top of the hill by themselves.

Willow and Faith then stepped forward together and put the flowers on Melina's grave, before she reached into a pack that was attached to her hip and placed three stones on Melina's grave stone.

"I'll never forget you" said Willow as she ran her fingers on the etched writing on the surface of the head stone, "like these stones that are forever, I will think of you.. and love you forever."

While Willow put the flowers on Melina's grave. It was Faith who put the other bouquet of flowers on Hera's grave. Willow then reached into her pack again and put the same number of stones on Hera's headstone.

"I'll never forget you, Hera" said Willow as she ran her fingers along the etchings on the surface, "I have seen you… you descended… but until you get back your memories, you will always be here for me. I will love you forever, my sister.. I will love you forever."

Faith and Willow then slowly got up and took a few steps back before turning around. They were walking towards the trail when she had a hunch about something, something that she made sure she was hiding from Willow.

"Red" said Faith as she held on to the redhead's arm, "how about you go on ahead to the Stargate? I wanna stay here and…. I know I sounds silly but… I wanna tell the hologram of your mother something."

"She's only a hologram, Faith" said Willow.

"I know" said Faith, "but… I mean it's for me, you know… please?"

"Alright" said Willow as she gave Faith a peck on her cheek, "I'll meet you at the Gate then?"

Faith nodded her head before Willow walked onto the trail and then into the forest. The Slayer could see the redhead walking down the hill before she turned around and walked towards the graves by herself. Just before she reached the section where the beam had scanned them earlier, Faith stopped and put her hands into her pockets. Closing her eyes, she made sure that she could sense Willow far enough from her before she opened her eyes again and walked towards the tree.

"I know you're here" said Faith as she looked at the tree, and then at the grave, "I know you're here… and I don't understand why you won't see your own daughter?"

"How did you know?" asked Melina as she stepped out from behind the tree and smiled at Faith before walking towards her.

"I heard your voice change pitch just a tiny bit when Red was crying" said Faith a she looked back at the trail, before turning to face Melina again, "you should have revealed yourself to her."

"Will you tell her you saw me?" asked Melina as Faith shook her head. The Slayer told Melina that she'll be able to hide this from Willow, but that she should make herself know to her daughter.

"I can feel it, you know" said Faith softly as she looked at Melina, "she misses you and her sister so much that it hurts her."

"The time will come soon" said Melina as she looked at Faith, "in the meantime, she has you… someone she loves very much; and she is someone you love in return with all your heart."

Melina placed her hand on Faith's chest as they Slayer nodded her head.

"That love you share with my daughter will be important" said Melina, "you will need that love, that love which forms the foundation of that link between the both of you to survive what's coming, for her to find her way back. No matter what happens, Faith… never give it up…. Never."

"I'll die before I ever give it up" said Faith as Melina gave the Slayer a wide smile.

"I was there" said Melina as Faith looked on confused, "you and Athena wore such beautiful dresses."

"You were at our wedding" said Faith surprised as Melina nodded her head.

"You have made her happy" said Melina as he stepped forward, "and I have seen how she makes you happy."

"She changed my life" said Faith.

"And you hers" replied Melina as she caressed Faith's cheeks, "I have always watched over her… I will watch over you as well."

"Dawn?" asked Faith.

"She is safe" said Melina, "her time will come, but in the meantime… I have watched over her as well… and Buffy and Joyce has taken care of her.. looked after her so much so that she has become a wonderful young woman. Just as she was when she lived in Atlantis."

"Faith?" said Willow on the radio as Melina stepped back slightly to give Faith some privacy, "I'm almost at the gate, you done talking with my mother's hologram?"

"Almost" said Faith as she smiled at Melina, "I'll just ask her if she'll do me the honour of being my other mother-in-law."

"Alright" giggled Willow, "see you at the Gate."

"Yep" replied Faith as she put the radio back in her vest pocket as Melina walked towards her and put her hands on both of Faith's cheeks.

"You are my daughter-in-law, Faith" said Melina before she kissed her forehead before stepping back as she started to glow, "take care of each other, Faith. Remember what I said… never give up that connection."

"I won't" said Faith as she saw Melina become a white light before she just flew away, "watch over us, Melina. I have a feeling that we'll need all the luck we can get."

Faith then turned around smiling before she heading towards the trail, and walked into the forest. On the way, she radio's Willow to tell her that she was on the way, and that when they got back they were going to the mainland for a picnic to which Willow agreed.

Faith ran down the trails until she reached the Stargate where Willow, Ronon and Colonel Sheppard were waiting for the brunette. The Colonel told her to dial the gate to Atlantis since she was the last one in, which she gladly did while she glanced at a smiling Willow. It was Colonel Sheppard and Ronon who walked through first after inputting their IDC. Before walking through the Stargate, Faith pulled Willow towards her and gave her a kiss. Faith then told the redhead that no matter what happens, there was no way that they were going to lose each other.

"I'll be with you, always" said Willow as she gave Faith another kiss before heading through the Stargate to Atlantis.

TBC.

 


	117. A Gift

**Unknown Region of Space, 1400 hours.**

In the emptiness of space, there were seven flashes of light that indicated the aftermath of a Furling Point Drive jump. The seven ships belonging to the Cylons that had escaped thanks to the defence of the Earth ships were soon joined by another six baseships. IN the lead ship, the control room was deathly quiet as the scanned hummed while scanning for any signs of their Ori pursuer.

After confirming what one of the Number Four's had said after their jump, that the Ori ship had not followed them to this jump point, allowed Natalie to breathe a sigh of relief. Taking her hand out of the water that connected her to the data flow of the ship, she held onto both sides of the basin with her head held low. She then looked up at Boomer who was looking at her and ordered her to take stock of what they have.

"I want to know how long the baseships have to heal" said Natalie as Boomer nodded her head and she ran to another basin so that she could connect to the Hybrid of their ship. And then use that Hybrid to connect to the others in order to get a full picture of what they have left in these thirteen ships.

"Our Hybrid has started to spout nonsense again" said a Number Three as she approached Natalie, "it keeps on talking about a coming apocalypse, that the machines who believe they have souls will end… end for all time."

"Our deaths" said Cavil as he walked over to where the Number Three and Natalie were standing. The dark blonde woman looked up at the Number One in anger, he had been on one of the ships that Natalie's party had met while escaping from the Ori battle. And now he was in hers with that same look of condescension he would give anyone who he thought was beneath him.

"You should talk" said Natalie as she tried to hold back her anger at the entire Cylon race following the orders of one of their model's.

"Now, now Natalie" said Cavil with his hands up, "I know what you're going to say, and if you remember correctly.. you played a role in the downfall of the Colonies too. Mass unrest on Gemenon? You told us where the leaders of the Geneses were hiding. Remember? You did some fantastic work back there."

"We followed your reasoning" said Natalie as she lowered her head, "that we needed to have revenge on behalf of our ancestors, on behalf of the centurions, that we needed to kill our parents so that we could grow and become the best machines the galaxy has ever seen."

"And now God has punished us for that sin" said a Leoben as he walked up to where Natalie, Cavil and one of the Number Three's were talking, "our race has entered a phase of extinction, our technology is gone… there is no way for us to resurrect."

"And no way to rebuild" said Cavil, "our programmers never gave us that knowledge, it literally died with them. We can't rebuild it."

"Natalie!" shouted Boomer from the other basin as everyone turned to face her, "we don't have any ships on our long range sensors. I think…. I think we're safe."

Natalie nodded her head before she crossed her arms around her chest and looked at the water. She recalled ordering them to stop their jumps to the planet to which they had received the coordinates to from the Earth ships. She suspected that the Ori ship that followed them had somehow managed to track their jumps. Due to the worry that the ship may have killed off the Earth ship and was still following them, Natalie ordered that all ships jump to another area of space… and keep on jumping for a day at most just to ensure that the Ori lost their trail.

"We should return to the Colonies" said Cavil as Natalie looked back up at him, "the others of my model have said that a Ori ship is on the surface…. If we could use all of our ships, and nuke it from orbit again…. Maybe this time we can use out full power and…"

"No" said Natalie, "we lost. I will not see any more of my brothers and sisters die for a lost cause."

"We need to reach a consensus either way" said Cavil, "that's been our…"

"No" said Natalie as she closed her eyes while being very aware that the Cylon tradition had been to reach a consensus among all models for any decision, "no more consensus, I will not have you endanger what remains of our race on a suicide mission."

"That's not your call" said Cavil as the others just looked at each other in surprise; making a decision without reaching a consensus was something that was unheard of… and it was happening right now.

"You're right" said Natalie as she turned and told Boomer to open a communications line to all ships.

"Done" said Boomer as Natalie nodded her head and put her hand into the water in front of her.

"Attention" said Natalie as she looked at Cavil, "all those who wish to follow the Number Ones back to the Colonies will have to do so using their own free will. NO more consensuses, no more doing something just because the majority says that it's the right thing to do; no matter how suicidal it is. Each model will have to choose what they want to do..irrespective of the lines. I… I choose to head to the planet that the Earthers gave the coordinates to, I choose for our race to live on and not die on what could be a suicide mission."

"The Ori are human" said Cavil as he leaned in, "they have to be to want to kill us all. We kill them, and then we kill the remaining humans on the Galactica and her little fleet. And then…. And then we gather our remaining forces and destroy those supposed ships from Earth. May I remained everyone listening that there is no proof that those ships were from Earth in the first place, that the planet they sent coordinates to could very well be a trap for what remains of a secret Colonial Project to kill us all. So no, I am ordering everyone for a full nuclear strike on the Ori ship on Caprica.. and then… and then we finally destroy the remains of humanity. Those who leave with Natalie, will be labelled as Cylon traitors… but since the humans are the bigger threat, you will be let go. But we will return and execute each and everyone who took Natalie's side."

"You won't" said Natalie as she glared at Cavil, "you will start a civil war where the models who want to settle down will fight the models who want to go up against the Ori and ultimately die. You seem to have a selective memory…. You forget that the Ori have much more advanced technology than us or the Colonials… both of our races are in danger of doing extinct, and all you can do is drum up support for fighting a losing battle where we all die. You won't execute each and every one of us; you won't do it, because you will die in the cold of space after the Ori annihilate you if you do this. At that same time, I will lead the others to the planet and take any assistance that's been given to us."

"You talk of high minded ideals" said Cavil as other models walked over to the control room to watch the argument between the two leaders, "you forgot to ask the ones we've mainly been fighting for… you forgot to ask the Centurions."

Just then six Centurions standing around the room looked at each other silently as the red scanner in their heads moved from one side to the next slowly. The six of them walked towards Natalie and Cavil while the other humanoid Cylons just looked on, and just stood there.

"This is your decision" said Natalie as she looked at them, "there are only a few of you left as well, the same goes for the raiders. If you wish to fight the Ori, you are free to make that call."

"Centurions" said Cavil calmly as he waved his hand, "kill Natalie."

The centurions lifted their hands at Natalie who simply looked at the six Centurions as they pulled back the hands to reveal barrelled weapons that were aimed at her.

"If you want to shoot me" said Natalie calmly as she signalled for her supporters to stay out of this confrontation; she then walked towards the Centurions cautiously, "then shoot me. But do it because you think it's the right thing to do. I want you six, and the other centurions, to make your own decisions on what to; you can stay with us, or you can go with them. But, to allow you to make that decision.. I've already authorized Boomer to remove the telencephalic inhibitors that have been restricting your higher cognitive functions."

At that, Natalie glanced back at Cavil's shocked look, and smiled, while the Centurions just looked at each other one more time before they withdrew their weapons.

"Are you nuts?" asked Cavil, "you know what that will do to them?"

"We enslaved them like the humans enslaved our ancestors" said Natalie as she turned back and smiled at Cavil, "and now they'll be self aware enough to make the decision on who to join on their own. Look on the bright-side, if they join you.. then they'll fight the Ori after you're dead."

Natalie then turned back around and nodded at the Centurions who stepped back slightly. The dark blonde woman then told Boomer to get whoever she needed to remove the inhibitors from all of the centurions. She knew that the six in front of her had already wirelessly let the remaining Centurions on the ship know what was coming… that they would be finally be able to make a decision for themselves on what to do in the coming hours.

"Now" said Natalie as she glared at a shocked Cavil, "until everyone's decided what to do, you will stay onboard my ship. I will not have you ordering the deaths of anyone on the ships loyal to you who decide not to follow you to their deaths."

"You're making a mistake, Natalie" said Cavil as three Centurions surrounded him.

"No" said Natalie as she walked away, "I'm saving my race. Once you're gone… then we'll prepare for the jumps to the planet; the same planet that I will not be giving you the coordinates, for security purposes you understand. Until then, just stay in the guest quarters."

**Battlestar Galactica, another region of space, 1400 hours.**

Commander Adama was walking though the hallways of the giant vessel as officers stood to one side and saluted the man that many affectionately called the 'Old Man'. As he entered another hallway, the Commander recalled the immediate aftermath where the Quorum were split six to six in the impromptu vote to call Roslin's leadership into question. He noticed Roslin hang her head and breathe a sigh of relief that the vote didn't have the majority it required by the Articles of Colonization. A tie meant that Roslin still had the confidence of the quorum, but she knew that everything was on a knife's edge right now.

Looking back up at the Quorum, she glared at Porter and Zarek who were leaning back on their seats with smug looks on their faces. To Roslin, it seemed as if the two of them advanced their own agenda's at the cost of the fleet.. and she mentally noted that one day, she will get back at them. But for now, she needed the support of the fleet itself… she knew that the fleet wanted a home… any home after being cooped up in what were flying coffins for months on end. Managing a small smile, she made a case to the Quorum and to the people. She told them that they would not settle on the planet unless they had proof that these beings that offered them aid were not Cylons.

"I will be consulting with Commander Adama on how to approach this situation" said Roslin as she looked around the Quorum, "in the meantime, I ask for volunteers from this body to accompany a delegation to the planet. A delegation that the Thirteenth Tribe asked be sent down to the planet when they contacted the pilots through their wireless just before leaving the atmosphere and jumping away/"

"Excuse me?" asked Porter, "I….."

"I am willing to risk my own life and lead the delegation to the planet" said Roslin as she stood up straight as the quorum started to look at each other and mumble. She glanced behind her as Commander Adama looked at her with eye furrowed as the other officers and the Vice-President were whispering with each other about what the President just proposed. She knew that they were worried about the part where she was placing a great risk on herself, while the Quorum members were worried about losing face in front of the entire fleet.

Turning back to the gathered Quorum, she told them that she would be leaving Vice-President Balter in charge while Billy will be assisting him in day to day operations. That the others would have to make their own choices about whether to go or not, but she reiterated that she would be going.

"Madam President" said the delegate from Caprica, one of the Quorum members who sided with the President during the vote, "I am volunteering to go to the planet, as I suspect most of us would, provided that enough security measures are in place to ensure the protection of the delegation."

"Of course" said President Roslin as she looked back at the Commander and nodded her head. She stepped back and let the Commander stand at the lectern as he told the delegates that he'll have a plan soon, but it would definitely involve both Galactica's and what remains of the Pegasus Marines on his ship, and three raptors. He told them that the Galactica would remain with the fleet for protection.

"Very well" said the delegate from Libra, one of the people who voted against the President, as he leaned forward, "I volunteer as well. However, I feel that Madam President should not be the one leading the delegation."

"Perhaps it would be best if Vice-President Balter went in your stead, Madam President" said the delegate from Aerilon, "as the President of the Colonies, your responsibility is here… with the fleet."

"I am very well aware of my responsibilities " said Roslin as she interrupted the delegate, "my primary responsibility is the welfare of the fleet. I believe that this planet…."

It was then that Roslin felt a tap on her left shoulder. Glancing back while cupping her hand over the microphone to speak to who she thought was Commander Adama, she was surprised when she heard the Vice-president whispering into her ear. He was telling her that maybe it would be a good idea if he were to lead the delegation. In the meantime, she could stay with the fleet and drum up support for settlement on this particular planet; and that he could bring the test he created to detect Cylons to the planet where he could test the people there. Roslin just looked at him for a few seconds after he finished what he wanted to say. After her near death experience before Dr. Cottle injected the blood of Sharon's baby into her and getting rid of her cancer, she still remembered the dreams she had of Balter with one of the Number Six's on Caprica before the fall of the Twelve Colonies. Since then, she suspected that her Vice-President knew a lot about what was going on with the Humanoid Cylons.. that he may have even been involved with the fall of the Colonies. However, there was no proof… at least nothing definitive. But for now, she needed as much support as possible; so she smiled and nodded at the Vice-President, who walked back to where he was standing earlier.

Turning back around towards the Quorum, she took her hand off the microphone and told the Quorum that upon the advice of Vice-President Balter; she would stay with the fleet, while he would lead a delegation to the planet. She gave them a day to decide who'll be going, and that by that time… the military will have a plan ready.

"Madam President" said one of the members of the Press, "if we go manage to settle on that planet, what will it be called?"

"I don't know about everyone else" said Roslin with a hint of a smile on her face, "but I'm partial to calling it New Caprica."

That was nearly a day ago, and now, as Commander Adama was nearing the hanger deck of the Galactica he could hear the sounds of shouts from Chief Tyrol and Laird as they told their crews to get the Raptors ready for deployment. As he walked down the steep stairs to the hanger deck itself, the Commander saw the military personnel stand at attention once they noticed him, until he told them to stand at ease.

After talking to both of the Chiefs, the commander walked over the group of civilians and military personnel who were one corner of the hanger deck. As he walked past the three Raptors that would be taking the delegation to the planet, he heard the President talking to the civilians, while Major Adama was briefing the Marines.

He knew that six Quorum members would be going to the planet, three from the delegates who supported Roslin the previous day and three who didn't, one of whom was Zarek; he knew that the Vice-President would be going while representing the Office of the President. He then turned to Major Adama who was briefing the twelve Marines that they were to follow the typical rules of engagement; they were not to fire their weapons unless the delegation was under threat, or unless they were being fired upon. The Commander then addressed both the military and civilian personnel that were leaving for the planet and, among other things, told them that the Vice-President was in charge; but for everything concerning military matters…. Major Adama was the one with the last word.

It was just before they left, that the Commander had taken Major Adama to one side and told him to make sure that the red-haired woman he saw was not a Cylon.

"If they refuse, sir?" asked the Major.

"Try to make them understand that it's important for us to know" said the Commander,  
"after everything we've been through…. We need to make sure that she is who they say she is."

"Understood" said the Major as he saluted the Commander before getting into one of the raptors.

After saying their goodbyes, the group entered the Raptor which, after a few moments, took off from the Galactica and started their fifteen jumps to the planet. All Commander Adama and Roslin could do was hope for good news from the delegation when they returned. In the meantime, the President took her leave to meet up with Billy, and another aide called Tory Foster, on Colonial One. The three of them were going to meet to develop a plan on trying to convincing the people of the fleet that settling on that planet was the best thing to do. The Commander looked on as she got into her Raptor that would take her to Colonial One, before he turned around and headed back to the CIC.

**The Summers Residence, Dawn's Room, 1700 hours.**

Dawn was lying on her bed taking a nap. She returned from a day at the mall with Joyce, after collecting both Jay and Rose from the brand new Sunnydale Elementary which was built on the outskirts of the city. The idea was to keep the school as far away from the High School, which was rebuilt over the Hellmouth a few years ago, as possible. After returning home, Dawn yawned before telling Joyce that she was going to go take a nap.

She was so tired from the hectic day that she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. That's when she started having the dreams. At first they were normal; normal as normal gets for the sister of a Slayer and an inter-dimensional key, but soon… Dawn found herself in a dark room with voices speaking in the distance. She didn't recognize the voices, save for one…. Her own.

"This is a message for you and your friends….. if any of your kind ever comes near her again; I will turn you into dust and spread that dust into every corner of this galaxy. Is that understood?"

Dawn panicked in the dark room when she heard a snarl in front of her and jumped back when she heard another growl before a third male voice said that they had to leave, that they could come for the girl at another time. The male voice said that there were others out at night who would make better prey.

"Prey?" said Dawn to herself when she heard a crash from behind her. Turning around, she heard things breaking all around her even though she couldn't see anything at all. Then she opened her eyes wide when she heard a scream followed by even more things, that sounded like glass, breaking. Putting her hands over her ears to silence the scream, Dawn waited for a few seconds before the sounds of things breaking stopped. Taking her hands away from her ears, she looked around the darkness again when she heard sobbing.

"I am sorry, Hera"

"Willow?" said Dawn to herself as she looked around the darkroom, but she couldn't see anything, "Willow where are you? I thought you were in Atlantis?"

"No more, Hera"

"Willow? No, not Willow… Athena" said Dawn as she noticed an edge in that voice.

"No more cure, no more cure.. I told you no more cure…. I will kill them all" said Athena as Dawn took a few steps back before she hit a wall behind her. Turning around, she covered her eyes and took a few steps back as the room was suddenly flooded with light when she heard a voice that was simply dripping with rage, "no more cure…. They will all die, Hera… all of them will die."

"Willow?" said Dawn as everything became quiet once again. Opening her eyes slowly so that she could get used to the brightness of the room, Dawn looked around at the ordinary looking, but completely empty dark green room, and soon settled her eyes on a white door located at the far end. Running towards the door, she tried to turn the knob but found the door locked. She even pulled the door, and pushed it but nothing worked. It was definitely locked shut.

It was then she heard footsteps on the other side of the door, and the sounds of some people panting as if they were either running towards something, or running away from it.

"It is coming… quick… the beast is coming" said one voice, a voice that was familiar to Dawn but she couldn't put a finger on it.

Then Dawn heard something that sounded like doors slam shut before she heard her own voice again. Putting her ears onto the door, Dawn soon opened her eyes wide.

"Stay away from this place" said Dawn's voice, "what you seek will destroy this world."

"I don't care… they have something that belongs to me. And I'll go through you to get it."

Dawn stumbled back from the door, and as a result she lost her balance and fell onto the floor when she recognized the second voice. The voice of the one who had tried to kill her for what she was… the one who almost ended the world… the one who was truly responsible for Buffy dying.

"Glory" said Dawn to herself as she looked at the white door. Slowly getting up, she felt a feeling of terror permeate her entire being when she heard Glory's voice again.. but she still slowly walked towards the door and put her ear on the door again.

All of a sudden, Dawn heard a loud scream that shook the walls of the room she was in.. a scream that sent goosebumbs throughout her entire body when she recognized that the scream was her own. It was her screams from behind the door.

"No" said Dawn as she put her palms over her ears again, "no… what's happening… stop…. STOP!"

"Dawn… Dawn!" shouted Joyce as she shook Dawn who snapped her eyes opened and sat up panting as she looked around her room and then looked at Joyce with eyes wide open.

"Mom" said Dawn as she gave a surprised Joyce a tight hug, "I.. I had a bad dream."

"It's alright" said Joyce softly as she rubbed her panting daughter's back, "I'm here… you're home."

"What did you dream about?" continued Joyce.

"I… I dreamt that I was being chased by robots" lied Dawn, "they were getting closer to me.. so I shouted at them to stop."

"I heard you shout" said Joyce, "so did Jay and Rose. They're worried…. I came in and saw you moving from side to side on your bed."

"Sorry" said Dawn as she laid her head on Joyce's shoulder, "I.. I'll come down in a little while… I just need to get my thoughts together. It was a really vivid dream."

"I'm glad you took some time off" said Joyce softly as she looked into Dawn's eyes before getting off the young brunette's bed, "I'll make some coffee for you."

"Thanks, mom" said Dawn with a smile as Joyce walked out before closing the door behind her.

Dawn's smile vanished once Joyce had shut the door; all she could do now was rub her forehead and try to come up for an explanation about what she just experienced.

'Must be what Willow told me about' thought Dawn to herself, 'she said that I was Hera, so maybe I just had a dream where I thought I was Hera…. Just a dream given form because of what Willow said… yeah… that's it.'

Dawn shook her head and then slowly got off the bed. Putting her bare feet on the carpeted floor, she walked over to her closet and took out a fresh set of clothes. As she took off her shirt and pants, Dawn thought back to what Willow had told her… that she was an ascended being who descended to the lower plains for some reason. At first Dawn was excited to discover that the theory that she was an ascended being was right, she was excited when Willow told her that she had a sister who loved her before Buffy even existed… that she had lived in Atlantis… she was excited about it all. Then Willow dropped the bombshell that she was Athena; that she was Hera's sister, and that's when Dawn's imagination shattered.

The truth was that Dawn didn't know if Willow was right; that Hera and her were one and the same.. and she didn't really want to know. Dawn knew that if Willow was really her sister… than everything she did to her in Sunnydale, all the cruel things she said… all the cruel things she imagined doing… all of that would hit home. She would be the sister that hated the redhead for leaving the Scoobies, for getting Buffy killed, and for getting the others into prison.

Dawn sat back on her bed after she had put on a fresh set of clothes and looked at the mirror that was facing her. She looked at herself wipe some tears that went down her face as she recalled rejecting what Willow had told her on the Avalon with all her heart; she remembered the look of hurt on the redhead's face when she didn't believe what Willow told her, then she felt hurt when Willow went off to Atlantis without telling her. Dawn knew that Willow didn't have to tell her anything, but she still felt a sense of hurt that cut through her heart when she heard Willow was going to visit Melina's grave.

"Dawn?" said Rose softly as she knocked on the door, which broke Dawn out of her stupor, "are you alright?"

Dawn wiped her eyes again before getting up and rushing to the door. Opening she looked at Rose who was looking up at her with a small smile on her face, and her hands behind her back.

"Dawn?" asked Rose again with eyes opened wide as she raised a hand towards her older sister, "did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes" said Dawn, holding on to Rose's hand and walking out of the room. Closing the door behind her, Dawn then walked with Rose towards the stairs, "how about you and me have some cookies before dinner. Let's see how much we can spoil our appetites?"

"Yes!" said Rose excitedly as the both of them walked down the stairs.

'What if I am?' though Dawn to herself as she held on to Rose's hand, 'what if I really am Hera; what if Willow finds proof or…. Or what if we find Dr. Jackson. That's it… Dr. Jackson should know. If he has Merlin's consciousness inside him.. then he can confirm one way or another about the truth. But if I am Hera, if I really am Hera… then will Willow forgive me for what happened? For what I did?'

**Planet designated P3H-652, 1800 hours.**

Above a planet appeared three flashes of light as the Raptors from the Galactica finished making their final jump to the orbit of the planet. With Margaret 'Racetrack' Edmondson and Hamish 'Skulls' McCall piloting the lead Raptor that carried both Major Adama and the Vice-President told the other two to remain in orbit until they had performed a fly-by reconnaissance of the coordinates that they had earlier taken pictures of.

Flying in through the atmosphere, the Raptor then flew through several layers of clouds before they were flying over a stretch of land that was covered in trees and grass.

"Racetrack?" said the Major as he walked up to the cockpit and looked at the scenery before him, as did the vice-president and four of the twelve Marines, "are we close?"

"Yes, sir" said Racetrack as she flew over rolling hills and then over some rivers before they were flying over a clearing where there were what looked like some tents and six silver buildings when their wireless buzzed.

" _Unknown vessel"_ said a female voice _, "my name is Dr. Winnie Burke… I am speaking on behalf of Colonel David Dixon, the current commander of this installation. Please identify yourself."_

"Major?" said Racetrack as she looked back at Major Adama who was looking at a structure in the distance when he heard the woman calling to him. He shook his head and then pressed the transmit button on the console.

"This…." Said Major Adama when he felt someone tapping the left side of his shoulder. Turning around he looked at the Vice-President as he told the Major that maybe it would be better if he were the one who made first contact with these people. That they would prefer someone who was not from the military to talk to them, since it may give off the wrong impression.

"It's your call" said Major Adama as he stepped aside to let the man through to the cockpit.

" _Hello, Dr. Burke, and Colonel Dixon" said the Vice President, "my name is Dr. Gaius Balter, I am the Vice-President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. With me is the military leader of this delegation, Major Lee Adama."_

" _Greetings, Vice-President Balter and Major Adama" replied Dr. Burke as she looked back at Colonel Dixon who wanted her to ask about the ships that were in orbit, "Colonel Dixon would like for to ask you if the ships we are detecting in orbit are a part of your delegation?"_

The Vice-President and Major Adama looked at each other surprised when they realized that they were able to scan any ship that was in orbit. The Major signalled Racetrack to take another pass over the camp, and it was then they noticed what looked like a satellites and antennae on top of one of the buildings.

"Must be some sort of DRADIS?" asked the Vice President as the Major shrugged his shoulders. Frowning at each other, the Vice-President then told Dr. Burke and Colonel Dixon that the two ships in orbit were from the Galactica. They said that they were part of the delegation who were ordered to jump back to the Galactica in the event that this was a trap.

" _Understood"_ said Dr. Burke, _"Would I be correct in assuming that you would like to make sure we're not Cylons?"_

" _Yes"_ said the Vice-President as the Major looked at the man. Lee Adama couldn't get a read on the Vice-President, he thought he knew the man as a nervous, reclusive, and amoral man. There were other words for him that he's heard from all over the ship, but he and the others were surprised recently at how eager he's been to take charge of this situation.

'Maybe it's the situation' thought Major Adama to himself as the Vice-President talked over the wireless, 'but I can't help get a bad feeling about the guy.'

" _We have a medical tent set up were we would be able to prove that we are not these Cylons"_ said Dr. Burke, _"the Colonel will be sending coordinates for you to land, so that we could start getting to know one another."_

Major Adama then tapped on the Vice-President's shoulder and signalled that he would like to talk to Dr. Burke. Nodded his head, the Vice-President stepped back to let the Major through to the console where he told Dr. Burke that the other two ships will not be landing until she, and the others on the surface confirmed that they were not Cylons.

"Understood, Major" said Dr. Burke, "you can land at your leisure."

"Copy that" said Major Adama as he signalled Racetrack to take one more pass around the immediate area before landing.

"What is that?" asked Skulls as he flew over a large stone ring that was nearly half a kilometre away from the camp.

"No idea" said Major Adama as he and the Vice-President looked at the stone ring as they flew over it before coming about and returning to the camp. Once the Major was sure that there weren't any mechanical Cylons in the immediate area, he ordered Skulls to inform the two Raptors in orbit that they were proceeding to land at the camp, "tell them that if they haven't heard from us in six hours, that they are to return to the Galactica."

"Yes, sir" said Skulls as he pressed a button and relayed the orders to the two ships.

The Major then turned to the Vice-President and noticed the nervous look of the man's face when the order went through for the other ships to jump away if they were not heard from in an hour.

"We can't put the entire fleet at risk, Mr. Vice-President" said Major Adama.

Balter was nervous, suddenly extremely nervous, that he would die at the hands of the people on the surface in the event that they were Cylons. But he then almost immediately pushed that thought to the back of his mind before he stood up straight and nodded his head confidently. He then told the Major that he agreed with the order for the two ships to return to the Galactica.

The Major could only look at the man, still unsure of what to think of him. To him, Balter looked as if he was just someone trying his best to be confident about something which was largely unknown to everyone on the ship. Giving the man the benefit of the doubt, and the fact that everyone would have to face the unknown right now… the Major nodded at Balter before the Raptor landed a few meters away from the camp.

It took a few minutes for both Skulls and Racetrack to shut down the small craft before they got off their seats and joined the Marines who had armed their weapons. Two of the Marines took position in front of the Major and the Vice-President as one of them pressed a button that opened the door of the Raptor. Everyone in the vessel took a whiff of the fresh air as a slight breeze came into the ship. One of the Marines glanced back at the Major, who nodded his head, before stepping down onto the grassy ground.

"It's real grass" said one of the Marines as they took a few steps forward to make space for Major Adama and the Vice-President while another Marine stopped down behind them, with Racetrack and Skulls flanking the Vice-president and Major Adama. The latter had closed his eyes as he felt the breeze once again. Then everyone heard the sounds of chirping in the air as they looked up and saw green and red coloured birds flying from the trees close by and heading to the west.. away from them, and the camp.

"This is real, sir?" asked Racetrack as she looked around, "this isn't a dream is it?"

"Not unless they are a dream too" said Major Adama as he nodded towards a small group of four people, a brunette woman in her late thirties with glasses in a black suit, and three military personnel wearing green BDU's, walking towards them from the direction of the camp.

" _Greetings"_ said the woman in the suit after she had gotten closer, _"my name is Dr. Winnie Burke, and I'll be your translator until our diplomat… Mr. Richard Woolsey, arrives on this planet. In the meantime, we should get the medical testing out of the way so that we can each prove to you that we are who we say we are?"_

" _Yes"_ said Major Adama as he tapped the shoulder of the Marine in front of him and asked him to move to one side so that he could talk to Dr. Burke _, "My name is Major Lee Adama, behind me is the Vice-President of the Colonies, Gaius Balter; Lt. Margaret Edmondson and Lt. Hamish McCall."_

The Major then introduced Galactica's Marines to them before Dr. Burke introduced Colonel Dixon, Captain Jon O'Neill and Major Jennifer Hailey _._

" _O'Neill?"_ asked Major Adama as he looked at Jon while Dr. Burke translated _, "are you related to the General who talked with Commander Adama and the President?"_

"I'm his nephew" said Jon as Colonel Dixon and Hailey couldn't help but smile when they thought about the truth of who Jon really was, "and I'm guessing you're his son, sir?"

"Yes" nodded the Major when Dr. Burke interrupted them.

" _If you would follow us"_ said the woman as she motioned everyone to follow them _, "we have our own protocols, and equipment, in place for detecting nanites within a body."_

" _Nanites?"_ asked Major Adama as he looked at the Vice-President who looked at the woman with his eyes furrowed. He then turned to the Major and explained that nanites were microscopic machines that could be used to perform any task. He explained what nanites could do before he added that research into nanite technology was halted after the first Cylon war.

" _How are you able to detect nanites in a bloodstream?"_ asked the Vice-president as the small group continued walking while Dr. burke translated for the benefit of the others.

"One of our allies gifted us the use of advanced scanning technology" said Colonel Dixon while Dr. Burke translated, "and we've used that as a base to develop our own technology for medical uses. One of which is to detect nanites in a person's blood stream."

" _I see"_ said Balter as they were led into a small metallic building. The group from the Raptor looked in surprise at the lines of computers and equipment that lined the walls of the building. In the middle was a table with what looked like vials and other equipment that would be used to collect blood. Dr. Burke told them that at that moment, there were only fifteen people at the camp and that more would be coming after the tests were completed so that someone from the IOA could talk to them.

Colonel Dixon then told them, while Dr. Burke translated, that everyone in the camp would be tested. Their blood would be taken and then examined under the scanner to detect any nanites.

" _But can't the nanites just… you know…. Hide? I guess?"_ asked Racetrack _._

"From the examination done with Miss. Valerii's blood" said Hailey, "we've determined that even the smallest sample could have dozens of nanites. And the nurses here would be taking larger samples than just a drop."

" _We get to see the extraction procedure"_ saidMajor Adama as he looked at Colonel Dixon and Dr. Burke, _"we want to see the blood being drawn, and then examined. The delegation in the two ships orbiting the planet are representatives of the Quorum of Twelve, and this is just a precaution to make sure that the tests aren't fake."_

" _Is Sha…. I mean Miss Valerii here?"_ asked the Vice-President as Dr. Burke led them to the table in the middle where she sat down on the chair, while Colonel Dixon walked to the phone on the far wall and ordered all personnel to the medical unit. One of the nurses then walked up to Dr. Burke and started to take her blood while she replied to the Vice-President that Sharon wasn't on the planet.

" _Then how can we be sure that the blood you are comparing your own to isn't from a complete stranger who's not here"_ said Skulls with a frown on his face as Dr. Burke stood up from the chair and pressed a bandage on her arm while Jon took her place and raised his sleeves.

"That blood is from Miss Valerii" said Colonel Dixon, with Dr, Burke translating, as he walked back to the group after making the announcement for the personnel to report to the medical unit, "we took that blood the day she arrived on one of our outposts."

" _Major"_ whispered Racetrack into Major Adama's ear _, "I don't trust them. That blood could be fake."_

" _Major Adama"_ said Dr. Burke as she translated what Racetrack was talking about into the Colonel's ears who frowned. He then turned to the linguist and nodded his head _, "we require only a small amount of trust from you. You have to remember that despite your people shooting at our ships for defending a party that was begging for help, we still gave you these coordinates. It could have been easy to just leave your ships at the mercy of the Ori, but we didn't."_

" _You have to understand that we can't afford to trust strangers, especially when they give aid to Cylons."_ said Major Adama while Dr. Burke translated.

"The reason that we're extracting our blood in front of your people is for your benefit" said Hailey, "to prove to you that we are human. I really don't know what else you'd like for us to do."

" _We'd like to see the blood being physically taken from Miss Valerii" s_ aid the Vice-President as the Major looked at him, _"while I'm sure that the blood you already have is from the Cylon, it would put all of our minds at ease if you actually extracted her blood with us here."_

" _And there is one more thing"_ said Major Adama _, "I was talking with the Commander, and we feel that one of your own may be a Cylon."_

At that revelation, Dr. Burke and the others noticed the Colonial Marines holding their weapons tightly while Jon and Hailey immediately had their hands on their Zat's. Dr. burke could sense a huge amount of tension that just permeated the room as Colonel Dixon now had his hands on his own Zat when he saw Racetrack and Skulls reaching for their sidearms.

" _Hold on"_ said Dr. burke as she tried to diffuse the situation by standing in between both party's before looking at Major Adama, _"do you have any proof of this?"_

" _Major?"_ asked Racetrack as she undid the fastener on the holster that held her weapon in place, _"what's going on?"_

" _The Commander told me about a red haired woman he met a long time ago"_ said the Major as the Colonel looked at Jon and then at Hailey when they immediately realized who they were talking about, _"then during the attack by the Ori, he caught a glimpse of the same red haired woman on their ship; the same one that brought their delegation to Colonial One."_

" _A Cylon"_ said Racetrack as she looked at a nervous Skulls who then started to look at everyone in the large room nervously, as did the Marines, _"we're surrounded by skinjobs."_

"No" said Colonel Dixon as he had his hand on his Zat after Dr. Burke translated what Racetrack had said, "we're human… look, the woman you're talking about? Her name is Major Rosenberg, and she's human."

" _Then how can you explain an exact copy of her that the Commander met when he was just a child?"_ asked the Major as he looked at Colonel Dixon, before looking at Dr. Burke, while at the same time the tension in the large room thickened. The Marines tightened closer towards Major Adama and the Vice-President while tightening their hold on their weapons, prepared to open fire in a instant should anything go wrong.

"We can introduce you to her" said Dr. Burke as she turned to face the Colonel who nodded his head before facing the Colonials again, "if this something that makes us trust one another.. then I see no problem in asking her to come to this planet to prove she's human."

" _The Quorum would also want proof about this Major Satterfield"_ said Major Adama as he looked at the looks that the Earth officers were giving each other. He reassured them that it was to placate the Quorum as many thought that the Major was a Cylon, and then reiterated their request that blood should be drawn from Sharon right then and there.

"How many Marines do you have in orbit?" asked Colonel Dixon after Dr. Burke translated everything Major Adama said.

" _About eight"_ said the Major as he looked confusedly at the Colonel _, "I can assure you that we're not trying to invade this base. You offered us help and here we are, it's just that after what we've been through…. Please, this is something to put our minds at ease."_

"Colonel" said Jon as he walked up to Colonel Dixon before asking Dr. Burke not to translate what he was going to say, "if they want Red… I mean Major Rosenberg here, then…. Well, I'll wish them good luck in trying to take over this base with only twelve Marines. Just saying."

"Good point" said Colonel Dixon as he turned back to Dr. Burke and asked her to translate what he was telling them. He turned to Major Adama and told him that Sharon would be asked to come, if she does or not is completely her choice. If she doesn't decide to come, then they would have to make do with the blood that they have on hand. He also said that he'll talk to his superiors and ask them to relay a message to Willow, and Satterfield, that she's needed on the planet.

" _Thank you"_ said the Vice-President as another Earth officer had his blood drawn.

**Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, 1835 hours.**

With there still being no luck in finding a clue on creating a new Sangraal, Willow found herself alone at the main balcony while Faith was sparring with Ronon, and Colonel Carter was being helped by McKay and Zalenka on conducting another search for the weapon. They had been going at it for several hours, while Dr. Beckett and some of the other scientists in the city had been pouring through the notes and research Willow had conducted as Athena. They were trying to combine both her previous research, and their own to see if there was anything that either side missed.

Looking out at the ocean, Willow suddenly glanced back over her shoulder when she sensed a great deal of nervousness. Looking back out at the ocean, she smiled when she heard slow moving footsteps walking towards her.

"Major?" said Teyla as Willow turned around and smiled at the Athosian who was holding something behind her back.

"HI Teyla" said Willow with a smile, "please, don't be nervous… I'm just like anyone on Atlantis."

"I do not agree" said Teyla as she approached Willow, "my people have been waiting for your people to return to Atlantis for thousands of years."

"Well" said Willow as she looked at the personnel who were in Stargate Operations behind Teyla, "we have returned."

"That is so" said Teyla as she looked back before looking at Willow again, "but then, you are underestimating who you really are."

"I'm just the daughter of Moros" said Willow, not wanting anyone else to know that she could take over total control of the city as the High Councillor. She didn't want anyone, other than Faith, to know that all she needed to do is call up the devices in the Gateroom to take control, "nothing special about me. I may be Athena, but if I hadn't met the people in the SGC.. then I would still be me, I guess. What I'm trying to say is that even if I never discovered the truth about who I am, if I never joined the SGC; these people here would still be exploring the galaxy. They're the ones who're special."

"If that is what you believe" said Teyla nodding her head, "however, I have come to give you this."

Willow looked on as Teyla brought her hands forward and held a small intricately engraved box in her left hand, while she used her right hand to slowly open the top. Curious to see what was inside, Willow took a look inside the box before she looked back up at Teyla in surprise, and then back at what was inside the box.

"My God" said Willow as she stepped forward again.

"This has handed down through the years to the leaders of the Athosians" said Teyla, "it is one of numerous items that belong to the Ancestors that we save whenever the Wraith would return to cull the population. Legends say that it was a gift commissioned by an Ancestor that was never collected; that we were to keep it safe until their return."

"Your people kept it" said Willow softly as she brushed her fingers around the object, "I don't believe it, it still looks brand new. May I…?"

Willow asked Teyla if she could pick it up, if she could take it out of the carved box. After she received permission, Willow gingerly look out the object and held it by the attached chain. She smiled as she saw the small red jewel that was set in the middle of a pendent made up of silver, and yellow smoothed out gems that were stretched, and intertwined with each other thanks to a process that only the Athosians used to be capable of doing.

"I remember this" said Willow as she held the necklace against the sun as the light refracted through the entire pendent, "I… I commissioned one of the gem-smiths to make this for my sister. I was supposed to collect it for her birthday; these were her favourite colours you know."

Willow closed her eyes as she remembered meeting a man and giving him a drawing of what she needed made. The man told her that creating the design would be very complicated, but he should have it done within a few months. Willow told Teyla that she paid for it in full, and told him that she'll collect it personally.

"She died" said Willow as she gingerly placed the pendent in the palm of her hand, "Hera died a few days before her birthday; a few days before I was going to collect his and surprise her with it, but in my grief… I… I must have completely forgotten all about this."

"We do not have any more gem-smiths among the Athosians" said Teyla as she watched Willow wipe her eyes, "it is a lost art among us. However, that belongs to you."

"Teyla" said Willow as she looked up in surprise, "I can't keep it… I mean… if this is supposed to be handed down to the leader of the Athosian's then….."

"I insist" said Teyla as she stepped forward, gingerly took the necklace from Willow's hand and then placed it back into the box and closed the top. She then placed the box on Willow's left hand, before using her other hand to place Willow's right hand over the top of the box, "we have several other remnants of the Ancestors if you are willing to see."

"Thank you, Teyla" said Willow as she looked at the box, "how did you know it was mine?"

"I did not" said Teyla smiling while Willow looked on confused, "the legend went among my people that the Ancestors would return one day to claim Atlantis, and on that day… this pendent would be collected by the one with red hair. When you first came to Atlantis and used your abilities during the Siege, I had suspected that you could be the one to whom this pendent belonged. However, I learned that like Colonel Sheppard and most of the other members of the expedition; you simply had the gene of the Ancestors that provided you with those abilities. But when you returned again, and Colonel Carter said that you were simply not a descendent of an Ancestor.. but one of them… I suspected that this could belong to you. Which is why I come to you now since you were here alone, I did not wish to embarrass myself.. or you, in the event I was wrong."

"No" said Willow as she opened the box again and looked at the necklace, "no embarrassment, I did ask your people to make this for me… I'm just honoured that you kept it for this long."

"The honour was…" said Teyla when Dr. Weir rushed out to the balcony that the two of them were standing on and asked Willow to come to Stargate Operations, that they had a message from Earth. Willow and Teyla looked at each other before giving each other a slight bow before rushing through the doors and towards one of the consoles where Willow could see the Stargate active.

"She's here, Dr. Lee" said Dr. Weir as she turned the laptop towards Willow who gave a nod to the image of Dr. Lee who was in the MidWay Station communications room. Willow could see from the background that there was still a lot of work to be done as personnel were walking around behind him hurriedly going from one place to another.

"Doc?" asked Willow.

"Major" said the scientist as he nodded his head before telling Willow that the Station received a message from General Landry at Stargate Command. He told Willow that General Landry wanted her to Gate back to the SGC, and from there she would be given a quick briefing before she was to Gate to the planet that the Colonials were given the coordinates to. The Colonel told her that they wanted to ensure that she wasn't a Cylon.

"If you don't mind me asking, Doc" said Willow as she looked at Teyla and Dr. Weir before looking at Dr. Lee again, "but why would they think I'm a Cylon?"

"I have no idea, Major" said Dr. Lee, "I was just told to relay that message to you. The General said that you'll be briefed once you get back to the SGC."

"Thanks, Doc" said Willow as Dr. Lee nodded his head, "let GEneral LAndry know I received his message. Faith and I will leave as soon as possible."

"Alright, MidWay Station out."

**Beta Site, Milky Way, 1900 hours.**

The Beta Site was a sprawling compound that included a Mess Hall, Officer and Civilian personnel quarters, guest quarters, an infirmary, a separate command and Control building where the Stargate was located and several other areas that Sharon was not privy to. All these buildings were located in a large grassy clearing surrounded by trails, rivers and hills in the distance.

When Sharon arrived at the Beta Site, she was given a full physical and had all her injuries and bruises documented once again. She was then taken to some guest quarters by Satterfield who told her that she'll be in the next room.

" _But"_ said Satterfield the previous day, _"if you want, I can have another cot here and we can share a room… I mean if you don't want to be alone, that is. Or if you want some privacy, you can always knock twice on the door and the guard will come and get me."_

" _If.. if you don't mind"_ said Sharon as she looked at Satterfield, _"I was hoping that you could stay? I mean, I was hoping that you could tell me more about this Gateway to the Stars. I was also hoping you could teach me your language, and your history and…"_

" _Take it easy"_ smiled Satterfield as she noticed Sharon looking behind her when she felt a nudge at the small of her back. Turning around, Satterfield grinned at Grogan who asked both her and Sharon to come down to the Mess Hall for some food.

"It's meatloaf Monday, apparently" said Grogan as Satterfield frowned before looking at her wristwatch.

"It's Friday, Carl" said Satterfield.

"Ok" said Grogan, "then I don't know what it is… it looks like meatloaf from the pictures. Even says meatloaf… oh well, you ladies coming?"

" _Sharon?"_ asked Satterfield turning back to the humanoid Cylon, _"feel up to an Earth delicacy?"_

" _Sure"_ said Sharon as she gave a small smile at the both of them while rubbing her abdomen gingerly, _"I am kind of hungry."_

That was yesterday, and now… all Sharon could do was just look up as the sky over the Beta site had already darkened, and the stars came out. She looked at the star patterns with her eyes and didn't recognize anything…. She had no idea where she was, and that was a good thing. That meant she was safe, but it also meant that she was away from Helo… possibly very, very far away from Helo. As the smile on her face vanished when she thought about being without Helo, she heard the sounds of footsteps behind and turned around to look back at the camp where she noticed Satterfield and Grogan walking towards her. Almost immediately, she noticed that the both of them were fully armed and ready for combat.

" _Sharon"_ said Satterfield _, "a Colonial delegation made it to the planet we told them about. They're asking for a new blood sample because they believe that the blood sample in that outpost is a fake, they think that we are all Cylons."_

" _Ok"_ said Sharon afraid of where this was going.

" _They would like to have your blood drawn in front of them so that they know we're not playing a trick on them"_ said Satterfield _, "but it's completely up to you. If you refuse, then we'll tell them to use the blood they have on hand. They even want my blood to make sure I'm not a Cylon either."_

Noticing that Sharon was getting agitated as her body started shaking, Satterfield gently held on to her arm while Grogan told the Cylon that the both of them, plus the teams on the planet, would be protecting her. That she has nothing to fear from the Colonials.

" _They.. they want the blood drown from me in front of them?"_ asked Sharon _._

" _I'm sorry"_ said Satterfield _, "but yea.. they do. You don't have to come if you don't want to… but I do have to give mine just to prove that I'm not a Cylon."_

" _You know that will lead to even more questions"_ said Sharon as she looked at Satterfield who nodded her head.

" _Yea"_ said Satterfield, _"but those we can leave for later… for now…."_

Sharon looked on as Satterfield closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

" _For now"_ said Satterfield after she exhaled, _"maybe it's better that you be the one to show them that you really are different than what their preconceptions dictate. If you let the doctors draw your blood, it could start building some trust… and we'll protect you. You're under our protection… you won't come to any harm. I promise."_

"Sharon?" said Grogan as Satterfield translated, "let's show these people that you're not afraid of them… what do you say?"

TBC

 


	118. The Testing

**Female Locker Room, SGC, 1930 hours.**

It had been nearly ten minutes since Willow returned from Atlantis with Faith while Colonel Carter and Vala remained behind at the Ancient City for one more day to search for another way to recreate the Sangraal. Both Willow and Faith brought with them two fully armed Puddle Jumpers which each one of them piloted back to the SGC. They knew that the Odyssey was still about three weeks away from having her refits completed and in the meantime they needed some air support on the planet the Colonials were meeting with the Earth officers. At the almost completed Midway station, the both of them were told that there was a change of plans… that Sharon and Satterfield's journey to that particular planet was postponed until Willow and Faith returned. He said that they would leave for the planet a few minutes before the two from SG1 left with backup from SG25 and SG26.

As Willow and Faith walked out of their respective showers, they walked into the locker room where they started to put on their BDU's. After Willow put on her boots, she opened her locker again before catching sight of the box she had brought back from Atlantis… the one that contained the pendent she had commissioned all those years ago from the Athosians. Willow recalled that she showed the contents of the box to Faith while they were packing their bags.

"Wow" said Faith as she sat on the bed while Willow continued to pack, as the Slayer held the pendent against the sun, "it's beautiful."

"Still can't believe I forgot about it, even after getting back my memories" said Willow as she zipped up her bag while Faith put the pendent back into the box gingerly and closed the top. She then stood up and handed the box back to Willow with a smile.

"Dawn will love it" said Faith as Willow opened the box and looked at the pendent before closing it again.

"I don't think she'll want it" said Willow softly as she looked at the carvings on top of the box, "without her memories, she's just Dawn. She's Buffy's sister and this… this is something I made for my sister. Dawn was right, she's not Hera."

"Red?" said Faith as she noticed Willow suddenly had a wide smile on her face before she looked back up at Faith.

"I know I made this for Hera" said Willow as she stepped forward towards Faith, "and I know she's not coming back to me… so…."

"No" said Faith shaking her head as Willow looked on in surprise. The Slayer walked towards Willow and clasped both of her hands around the redhead's, "that box, and what's inside of it, is for your sister. You're right, Hera as you knew her may never come back but like it or not, Dawn is Hera. That pendent belongs to her… you made it for her. Give it to her when we get back to Earth. You can say it's something you found while visiting the Athosian settlement on New Athos.. but you had it made for her… and its right that you give it to her."

"I was going to give this to you" said Willow as she looked at her wife, and then at the box, "I made this for someone I love, and I love Dawn and I know that she's Hera, but without her memories… it doesn't feel right to lie to her about this. I want you to have it, and I'm hoping that you'd accept it. Like I said.. its made for someone I love… so…."

"Red" said Faith as she caressed her cheek before giving a peck on the redhead's lips, "I can't accept it. Look, there'll come a point that Dawn will get her memories back…. Trust me on that. You know how the other Ancients like to mess about with stiff. I think she'll know who she is, she will remember how much she means to you; how much you mean to her. And then you can give this to her, I don't need this to make me happy…. I have you."

"You've gotten sappy" said Willow as she pulled Faith in close before giving her a tight hug, "ever since we've gotten together, you've gotten sappy. And I mean that in the most loving way possible."

"I know. I should come back here and go after some Wraith…. You know… to remove some of the sappyness" said Faith laughing as she ran her hand through Willow's hair as the redhead lay her head on the Slayer's shoulder. Faith then leaned her head on Willow's and whispered, "seriously though, keep it for Dawn alright?"

"Alright, but don't lose your sappyness" said Willow as she gave the Slayer a kiss on the cheek before they picked up their respective bags and hurried to the Jumper bay. At the bay, they met with Colonel Carter while Vala was still helping search for the Sangraal with Zalenka and McKay. The Colonel had asked Willow to start work on trying to expand the phasing field that Arthur's Mantle gave out. She wanted to have another plan ready in case they were able to find instructions on building another Sangraal.

Back in the present, Willow looked at the box and smiled before closing her locker again. After making sure that they had everything they needed, Willow and Faith walked over to the armoury where they grabbed their sidearms, and Zats before rushing to the briefing room. Walking through the hallway that led to the red table in the briefing room, the two women heard familiar voices that were talking to General Landry.

"Soldier boy" said Faith as she gave Riley a wink before turning to Sam and giving her a smile and a nod.

"Sir, Ma'am" said Willow as she nodded at the both of them before everyone took their respective seats at the table.

"Alright" said General Landry as he looked at Willow, "Major, apologies for having you come back to the SGC from your leave."

"It's alright, sir" said Willow with a smile, "I've seen everyone I needed to see."

"Still" said the General as he nodded his head, "I hope you understand the need for this?"

"Yes, sir" said Willow who nodded her head. The General told the redhead that both Riley and Sam were briefed on the situation with the Colonials and the Cylons. He told Willow that Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c, as well as two SG teams were on the other planet still waiting for the Cylons. Faith was worried that they would be in danger due to the Cylon weapons, but the General told her that everyone had been fitted with the original, and the reverse engineered, versions of the Kull Armour to protect them from any weapons fire.

"Nice" said Faith nodding her head as she leaned back on her seat.

"Sir?" said Sam as she looked at the General, and then at Willow before looking at the General once again, "but why do they need Willow? I understand wanting Sharon there.. but why Willow.. specifically?"

"That's what I'd like to know as well, sir" said Willow confused, "I've never met any of the Colonials… except when I went to warn General O'Neill and the others during the meeting on their President's ship. But other than that… I'm confused."

"According to Commander Adama's son" said General Landry, "who happens to be the military leader of the team on P3H-652; his father met you before. According to what Dr. Burke translated after talking to his son, a Major Lee Adama; he met you in a museum when he was much younger."

"Huh?" said Willow as she looked at the General, and then at Faith and the two Colonel's who looked back at Willow confused, "museum when he was younger? I never…. Oh."

"Yep" said General Landry as he leaned back when he saw Willow make the realization, "he saw you when you were….. you know."

"Right" said Willow as she closed her eyes, "Adama…. Adama…. That name…."

"The kid that ran into you at the museum. The same one I saw in your dream" said Faith as she excitedly poked Willow's arm, "I didn't understand what you were telling him.. but I think I recognized the name 'Adama'. But to me… everything was in Ancient Greek so…. Yeah. Can't believe I didn't put two and two together."

"You're not the only one" said Willow as she rubbed her forehead.

"Umm" said Riley and Sam together, "what's going on?"

"Major?" said General Landry, "I haven't briefed them on that part of your life. I figured that you'd want to handle it yourself?"

"That would be best, Sir" said Willow nodding her head, "at least that's what I guess."

"Willow?" asked Riley as he looked at the redhead.

A few minutes later, both Sam and Riley were looking at Willow with their mouths open in shock. Occasionally they would look at both General Landry and Faith, who would nod their heads to confirm what the redhead was saying was true. Willow gave them the quick rundown of her time at Atlantis, the exodus back to Earth, what happened with Sineya, her ascension and her descension. However, the only person she didn't mention in her debrief was Hera.

"Holy crap" said Sam as she leaned back on her chair in surprise from everything she just heard, "more than ten thousand years….. you look good for your age."

"Oh you know, ma'am" said Willow with a smile, "sunlight, tons of exercise, good food… helps a lot."

"So they think that you could be one of these humanoid Cylons?" asked Riley as he leaned forward on the table, "the Commander must have told his son about you, and they now think that you could be a Cylon?"

"That's what Colonel Dixon believes based off of Dr. Burke's translations into what they were talking to each other" said General Landry recalling his conversation with the Colonel.

"Are we telling them about the Ancients?" asked Riley as he looked at Willow and then at the General before looking down at the blue folder on the table in front of him, "I read Major Satterfield's report that at least the Cylons don't know about the Stargate… how about the Colonials?"

"I don't think so" said General Landry shaking his head, "Mr. Woolsey will be dealing with that, and everything about the Ancients. According to Miss Valerii, the Colonials put a lot of stock into their gods which, according to Major Satterfield, are based on the Ancient Greek pantheon of gods."

"Which themselves are based on the Goa'uld" said Willow as she looked at both Riley and Sam, "I was there when the early humans were taken to the planet they later called Kobol."

Willow told them about the Furling Kobol-class ship, the organic drones, followed by what the Goa'uld used to do to the Kobolians; she talked about everything she could remember about what happened. She ended by telling them that she saw the start of the first Cylon war; how the Cylons were enslaved by the Colonies, and how the war began.

"This is going to break their world" said Sam as she closed the report and leaned back on the chair.

"In a way" said Faith as she crossed her arms over her chest, "the Colonials are right about their own history. Their version of humanity evolved on Kobol. Their customs, their traditions… everything that makes them… well, them… evolved on Kobol."

"They forgot where they came from after the Goa'uld got bored and left them alone" said Willow as she shrugged her shoulders, "it wasn't my business to interfere then… but when the organic drones left to find Earth…"

"It was the right thing to do" said General Landry, "advanced technology like that in the hands of early civilizations… it could have destroyed us."

"Or we would have gone to space much earlier than this" said Faith as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, this is no time to wonder what may or may not have happened" said the General as he stood up, leading to everyone else standing up, "Colonel Finn's, your orders are to provide backup for SG13 on the planet. Your mission is to protect Miss Valerii at all costs, I want both of the Puddle Jumpers in orbit cloaked to keep an eye on the two ships so that they don't try anything funny. Major Rosenberg said that the Colonials are using a version of the Furlings Point Drive system… so be careful. They could literally pop up at any place and at any time."

"Faith and I will take one each, sir" said Sam as she nodded at Faith who gave her a grin, "the Jumpers are fully armed, I take it?"

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow, "I checked the loading of the Ancient drones myself. I know for a fact that the Colonial ships don't have any shielding… but the armour for the Galactica is tough. Shouldn't be much trouble for a salvo of drones though. Or the Ancient weapons on the Daedalus and the Avalon class ships."

"SG1, SG25 and SG26" said General Landry, "move out."

"Sir" said Willow, Riley and Sam as they nodded their heads before walking towards the Jumper Research labs on Level Twenty One.

**Planet Designated P3H-652, 2000 hours.**

The sky over the camp was still awash with light as Jon walked towards the Stargate which was located amongst some trees that hid it from view from the camp. He had heard Dr. Burke translating the Vice-Presidents questions about the large stone ring and if it played any significance to the history of the planet before she told the man that he'll know everything once the diplomats have arrived. In the meantime, the linguist had asked Major Adama and the others to join her in the Mess tent for some coffee while they wait for Sharon, Satterfield and Willow to arrive.

Jon had left when the Vice-President started shooting even more questions, at least what he thought were questions judging from his body language and facial expressions, at the poor linguist after they had grabbed some cups of coffee and sat down at a table. Shrugging his shoulders and wanting to meet up with Satterfield and Sharon as their welcome party, he grabbed a cup of hot coffee and walked out of the Mess Tent before he could hear Dr. Burke answer the Vice-President.

He walked past the medical building where he saw two of the Colonial Marines stop talking as he walked towards them. He noticed the look that they were giving him, it was almost the same look that one would give someone to say that 'hey, you're taking of our enemy, you should die'.

"Hey fellas" said Jon as he sipped a bit of the hot liquid before lifting his cup up and walking past them towards the trail that led to the Stargate. Glancing behind him as he walked away into the area with trees, Jon saw another two Marines walk out of the Medical building and start talking with the two that were outside earlier. Smiling to himself as he walked into the tree line, Jon continued to walk down the trail while looking at his watch.

'Ummm….' thought Jon to himself as he looked at his watch while he continued to walk, 'four more minutes."

As Jon arrived at the Stargate, he saw the first chevron light up before he turned around and took a quick scan of his surroundings. He searched for anyone who could have followed him to the Gate, but upon seeing no one, he turned back around and watched as the fifth chevron lit up.. followed by the sixth and the seventh. He smiled when the unstable vortex 'kawooshed' out before settling down into the event horizon. Just then, the ear set he was wearing buzzed and he heard Satterfield telling Colonel Dixon that she was on the way with Sharon and Grogan.

"Major" said Jon as he looked at the event horizon, "this is Captain O'Neill, you're clear for arrival."

"Copy that, Captain" said Satterfield, "coming through."

Jon watched as the blue puddle of 'water' rippled before Grogan walked through followed by Sharon and Satterfield. Although he had only read preliminary reports about how similar Sharon looked to Satterfield, he didn't believe it until now. The only way to tell the two apart was that Satterfield had on her full tactical gear, as did Grogan, while Sharon only had a set of BDU's on and some bruises on her face. Frowning at Sharon's injuries, Jon stepped away from the DHD and the MALP, before walking towards the three of them before the Stargate disengaged.

"Majors" said Jon as he nodded at both Satterfield and Grogan.

"Captain" said Grogan and Satterfield as they led Sharon down the stairs of the pedestal on which the Gate resting. The humanoid Cylon was looking around her with her mouth hanging open in shock as she looked at the trees, the ground and the sky; before looking at Grogan, Jon and Satterfield.

" _Wow"_ said Sharon again as she turned around and looked at the sky, _"how… it was just night at the Beta Site… and now… wow. How far have we travelled?"_

" _A long way…. Trust me. Come on, someone I want you to meet"_ said Satterfield as she motioned towards Jon, _"Sharon Valerii, meet Captain Jon O'Neill."_

After Satterfield introduced Sharon to Jon, who smiled and nodded at the Cylon; everyone stepped back as the Chevron's lit up again before another wormhole was established. This time, it was Walter who had contacted the team to tell them that SG25 and SG26 were coming through the Stargate.

"Copy that, Walter" said Jon into his earpiece, "Major Satterfield and Grogan are here with Sharon; waiting on Major Rosenberg and the others."

"Copy that" said Walter who still felt uncomfortable calling the General's clone anything but 'sir', "the first Jumper will be going through in a few seconds."

"Thank you, Walter" said Jon as everyone stood to the side, next to the DHD, as one Puddle Jumper flew through the Gate and landed behind the open Stargate. Unknown to Sharon though, the second Jumper piloted by Faith had already flown through the Stargate while cloaked after the first one landed and immediately flew straight up to the sky. The dark haired Slayer broke through the clouds before entering the outer atmosphere and then entered orbit. Faith activated the holographic HUD which showed her that each of the two small ships in orbit had nine people, including the pilots, on board. The Slayer relayed that information to the Earth officers on the surface who were listening in through their ear sets.

"Alright, Faith" said the Colonel into his ear set as he stepped out of the Mess tent and stood on the open green grass, "stay up there. If they make any move without us knowing, let me know."

"Got that" replied Faith as she activated the Jumper's scanners, "scanning for any additional ships."

"Good" said Colonel Dixon as he looked towards the direction of the Stargate, "Jon, bring the others over to the camp… let's get this over and done with."

After he received an acknowledgment from Jon that they were on the way, the Colonel turned back around and walked into the Mess tent, and towards Dr. Burke who was still talking to the Vice-President. The Colonel could see that the dark haired man was getting animated while the Major was sitting next to him and frowning; smiling to himself, the Colonel suspected that Dr. Burke wasn't telling them everything that they wanted to know. Coming upon the table where they were seated, Dr. Burke turned and smiled at Colonel Dixon after he mentioned that their guests were here.

"Just let them know we've brought back-up, Doc" said the Colonel as Dr. Burke nodded her head before turning to Major Adama and translating what the Colonel was saying. The both of them saw the Major and the Vice-President open their eyes wide in surprise before they ran out of the tent and looked up at the sky, and then around them.

While of of this was going on, Willow was telepathically in communication with Dr. Burke, Colonel Dixon, Satterfield, Jon and Hailey about the reason why the Commander had seen a woman who looked like Willow all those years ago. All of them expressed surprise, although they tried to not physically show it although Jon looked at the redhead and raised an eyebrow at her, but they tried not to express their surprise facially in front of the Colonials.

" _Where're your ships?"_ asked Major Adama as he turned around and looked at the Colonel and Dr. Burke, _"we didn't hear any engines, or see any ships land…. And if a ship had been in orbit, then we would have known about it."_

The Vice-President pointed at the Raptor where Racetrack and Skulls were sitting in the cockpit and told both Colonel Dixon and Dr. Burke that they were waiting for news on any ships that were in orbit from the two Raptors that were in space.

" _It's not possible that we'd miss an orbiting vessel"_ said the Vice-President, _"and we would have heard a landing."_

"Yea, well" said Colonel Dixon as he and the others heard Racetrack and Skulls calling out to the Colonial Officers. The Vice-President and the Major turned around and looked at where the two officers were pointing . They watched as a cylindrical ship hovered in the air before it shot up into the sky.

Turning back to the Colonel and Dr. Burke, the Vice-President demanded to know what just happened. He wanted to know how it was that they could have a ship land without the Raptors in orbit knowing about it. Just then, the Major heard his radio go off and one of the pilots in the orbiting Raptor told his that a strange cylindrical vessel had stopped in front of them and was just floating in space.

" _Major"_ said Dr. Burke, _"that ship is for our security. We're having someone who we've given asylum to coming her on her own free will to provide this blood. She's under our protection, and given that one of your ships opened fire on defenceless vessels that were begging for help… the military will do everything possible to protect Miss Valerii. Even from you, and your people on the surface… and on those two ships."_

" _We should have been told about this development"_ said the Major as he looked at the Colonel while Dr. Burke translated.

" _We can have the other Raptors jump away, back to the Galactica"_ said the Vice-President while the Major shouted at Racetrack and Skulls to tell the Raptors in orbit that they were to stay in place. That they were to make a move back to the Galactica on his orders.

"That's up to you" said Colonel Dixon as he looked at both the Vice-President and at the Major while Dr. Burke translated, "we won't stop you if you want to leave, but those two birds you have in orbit won't be allowed to make a move towards the planet until Miss Valerii has completed her donation and left this camp."

" _Our ships can jump into the atmosphere"_ said Major Adama before he shook his head and stopped himself and put his hands up, _"look, Sharon is still a dangerous machine to have on your base. My people know how to deal with her…. I'd like to request another ship come down to the surface and….. dear gods."_

Colonel Dixon turned around when he saw that the Major, and the Vice-President, were looking behind him at a group of people who were coming out of the tree line. He noticed that the Marines who were standing outside the Medical building stopped what they were doing and looked at the people coming towards them. It was the same with Racetrack and Skulls, who stepped out of the Raptor after sending the message to the other Raptors in orbit and stood in shock at the group of people.. particularly the two in the group who looked so much alike that they could be twins.

The Colonel walked towards the group while the Colonial officers just looked on in complete shock. The group by now had entered the camp and stopped once Colonel Dixon had reached them.

"Colonel" said Colonel Dixon as he nodded at Riley.

"Sir" replied Riley, "sorry we're late."

"Nah" said Colonel Dixon as he looked back at Major Adama and the Marines before turning back to Riley, "watch the Colonial's closely, Colonel Finn have some of your people stationed at the medical building while the others stay close to the Colonials so that they don't try anything funny."

"Yes, sir" said Riley as he turned around and relayed orders to the members of SG25 and SG26 before turning back to Colonel Dixon and nodding his head. He then headed towards the medical building where he would be stationed with three others.

"Major, Major, Major" said the Colonel as he nodded his head at Grogan, Satterfield and Willow.

"Colonel" said all three of them together as Colonel Dixon gave a huge grin.

"Sir" said Satterfield as she stepped forward with Sharon, "I'd like for you to meet Sharon Valerii."

" _Sharon"_ said Satterfield as she turned towards the humanoid Cylon _, "this is Colonel Dave Dixon."_

"Miss Valerii" said the Colonel as he nodded his head at Sharon, and was greeted with a small smile and a nod before she looked behind him and noticed the familiar faces. The Colonel turned around and saw Major Adama and the Vice-President walking towards them. Frowning, the Colonel turned back to Satterfield and asked her to translate everything he was telling Sharon.

"Do you want to talk to them?" asked the Colonel as he looked at Sharon, "if you don't want to, then I can tell them to stay back."

" _No"_ said Sharon shaking her head as the two of them got closer _, "it's alright, thank you."_

The vice-President and Major Adama stopped next to Colonel Dixon and looked in astonishment at both Satterfield and Sharon. The only outward difference that they could see was Sharon was dressed in a simple set of BDU's while Satterfield, like the other newcomers, had on their full tactical gear.

" _Major Adama, Mr. Vice-President"_ said Sharon as she looked at the both of them with anger reflected in her eyes. She recalled that even though the Vice-President was concerned for her well-being, she knew deep in her heart that she was more concerned about her unborn baby than her… and she was angry at the Major just simply because of his last name. Although a part of her understood why the Commander had traded her for both Helo and Chief Tyrol, another part of her felt betrayed by him for carrying it out in the first place. It was an irrational anger towards the Adama name that made Sharon roll her hands into fists as she tried to push down the anger when she recalled the Commander accepting the deal to trade her to the Pegasus where she had undergone months of torture. Pushing all of newly surfaced thoughts away, she shook her head and continued to look at the distrustful looks that Major Adama and the other Colonials were giving her.

" _Sharon"_ said Major Adama coldly as Sharon nodded her head.

" _Miss Valerii"_ said the Vice-President as he looked at Sharon, and then at Satterfield, _"Major Satterfield, I presume?"_

" _Yes"_ said Satterfield as she looked the excited look on the Vice-President's face.

" _Amazing"_ said the Vice-President as he looked at the Earth woman, and then at Sharon, and then at Satterfield again " _how is this possible?"_

" _You'll soon find that the galaxy is much larger than your people ever suspected"_ said Satterfield.

" _And you"_ said Major Adama as he pointed at Willow and walked around the still surprised Vice-President while Racetrack and Skulls walked up to the small group, along with Dr. Burke, _"you must be the one that my father saw… are you a Cylon?"_

"I'm not a Cylon" said Willow as she looked at Major Adama. While Willow was explaining, with the help of Satterfield and Dr. Burke that the Commander may have seen someone who just looked like the redhead, the Vice-President was listening intently before he felt an arm around his shoulder. Glancing towards his left, away from Major Adama, he saw his Head Six in a small red dress as she placed her head on his should before turning his head to face Willow, and Satterfield who were talking to Major Adama.

"What do you think, Gaius?" said the Head Six as she walked around him, "you think this Satterfield's a Cylon? Why haven't you asked about our baby?"

"That's why we're here" whispered the Vice-President as he focused on Willow who was rubbing her forehead before she tapped on Satterfield's shoulder, "now tell me about the red haired one. Is she a Cylon?"

"How must I know?" said the Head Six as she placed her hand on his chest while looking at Willow, "I never realized you were fond of red heads too. Is that why you sometimes dream about Roslin? You think their hair colours are real? You know there's a way to find out."

"I know" smiled Balter as he looked at Willow and Satterfield talking to each other, "I'll pump her for information later on, but in the meantime you said that there were twelve humanoid Cylon models right?"

"Yes" said the Head Six as she kissed Balter's neck before biting his ear lobe while looking at Willow, "maybe I'll watch you and her.. how do you say… pump each other for information?"

"Believe you me, I'll get some information from her" whispered Balter as he glanced at his Head Six, "anyway, so far we've seen seven models… who are the final five models? Could this woman be one of them?"

"Good question. What makes you think that there is a final five? Or maybe I was lying about the twelve models" said Head Six as she laughed before she placed her elbow on the Vice-President's shoulder while she pointed her thumb at Willow, "who knows, maybe she is one of them; then again maybe she isn't… maybe you should….. oh dear me."

"What?" whispered the Vice-President under his breath while looking at his surprised Head Six who was looking forward. It was then he turned his head and noticed that Willow and Satterfield were looking directly at him, with the redhead frowning.

**Outside the Medical building, Planet Designated P3H-652, a few seconds earlier.**

Not only was Willow on the planet to have her blood checked so that the Colonial delegation could have their minds at ease, she was also there to detect any threat from these people before it was put into action. While the Major was questioning Satterfield with Colonel Dixon looking at his watch impatiently, the redhead heard someone speaking loudly in the Colonial language… the voice of a woman. Immediately Willow glanced at Satterfield and then at Dr. Burke, but their voices weren't the same as that mysterious woman's voice. Thinking that she was exhausted, she quickly rubbed her forehead before she heard that voice again in her mind.

Frowning to herself, Willow then tapped on Satterfield's shoulder. Turning around, Willow told the Asian woman that she's been hearing some woman talking in the Colonial's language.

"It could be me" said Satterfield while Major Adama took Racetrack and Skulls to one side since they were getting agitated with being so close to Sharon, "or it could be Dr. Burke."

"No" said Willow shaking her head as she looked around, "it doesn't sound like either of you."

"Can you tell me what she's saying?" asked Satterfield.

"I'll connect my mind to yours, is that alright?" asked Willow as Satterfield started to feel uncomfortable, "don't worry, I'm not reading your mind. This connection will be like a live translation app, whatever I 'hear' will be translated using the knowledge in your mind. Which means, you'll be able to hear it too."

"Really?" said Satterfield as Willow shrugged her shoulders, "you haven't tried this before have you?"

"Nope?" said Willow sheepishly, "but if we have a security breach."

"Alright" said Satterfield as she nodded her head and Willow connected her mind to Satterfield's. It was then that Willow used Satterfield's knowledge of the Colonial language to translate what the woman's voice was saying before the both of them saw the memory of the Vice-President having sex with the redhead. Continuing to 'hear' the woman talking, as well as seeing the 'X' rated visuals, Willow and Satterfield translated everything before the redhead closed the connection. At the same time, the both of them tried not to throw up. They looked at each other, and then looked at the Vice-President who looked surprised that the two women were looking at him.

"Sir" said Willow as she rushed towards Colonel Dixon while Satterfield and Jon stayed with Sharon, "sir, I think we have a problem."

"What's going on?" asked the Colonel while Major Adama was back to talking with Dr. Burke.

"Sir" whispered Willow after she took him to one side, "something's wrong with the Vice-President, I've been hearing a female voice in his mind…. And…. it's been talking about some twelve models, and final five… or something… I connected my mind with Lauren's earlier, and that's what the both of us heard."

"Dr. Burke, Major Satterfield" said Colonel Dixon as he motioned for the both of them to come towards him. Once they had come close, the Colonel confirmed with Satterfield about what she had heard while connected to Willow's mind. After confirmation, the Colonel turned back to Dr. Burke and told her to translate what he was going to tell Major Adama.

Nodding her head, Dr. Burke led Colonel Dixon to the Major, who was still talking with Racetrack and Skulls.

"Major Adama" said Colonel Dixon, "once we've had our blood screened, we need to have your blood, as well as the blood of your team, screened as well for potential biological contaminants."

" _Excuse me?"_ said the Major as Racetrack and Skulls looked on surprised, " _you don't have a right to ask this. We do because you say you're human, but you tell us that you're not the Thirteenth Tribe even though you're supposedly from Earth. I'm sorry but the burden of proof that you people are really human is yours, we know that we're the ones who are human… we're the ones who are not sure about you."_

"We have every right" said Colonel Dixon as Dr. Burke translated, "look, this is for our protection… as well as yours. You see, the Earth was infected by a Prior plague last year, killed thousands of people. Although the surviving infected were cured, our scientists are afraid that the plague may spread to your people as well."

" _Plague?"_ said Major Adama, _"a planetary plague? Are you kidding me?"_

"People died on my world" said Colonel Dixon in a tone of voice that made the Major and the others believe that what he was talking about was not a joke, "people died on other worlds. Entire planets were wiped out by the Ori thanks to this plague, so I assure you that this is no joke. Again, you're free to leave… but if the people in your fleet start getting sick… then I'm sorry. Without the cure…."

" _Then give us the cure"_ said Major Adama as Racetrack and Skulls stood next to him while the Vice-President, who was trying to avoid Willow's gaze, came up and stood behind the Major, _"if anything happens, we'll give it out to the fleet."_

"No" said Colonel Dixon shaking his head, "if you leave this planet, then you're on your own. We've already done our jobs, and with the war against the Ori still ongoing.. we don't have the time or the inclination to babysit you and your people while you travel in space. So, it's your choice. Either you get tested, or you leave without the cure and run the risk of spreading it to your fleet."

"And in case you get an idea to storm this base for the cure" said Willow as she stood next to Colonel Dixon as Dr. Burke translated, "just know that it's not here… it's somewhere far, far away."

" _Major"_ said Dr. Burke, _"you said you have little more than forty seven thousand survivors. Would you want them all to suffer from the plague when we could check it right now? If you have the plague in your systems, we could give you the cure so that when you do go back to your ship to discuss what our diplomatic delegation will be telling your team, you would be plague free."_

" _Fine"_ said Major Adama as he nodded towards Willow, Satterfield and Sharon, _"but these three Cylons get tested first."_

"Alright" said Colonel Dixon as he turned and looked at Willow before nodding at the others to get to the medical building. He then turned around again and looked at the Major, Racetrack, Skulls and the Vice-President, "I know Sharon is a Cylon, and after she completes her test, she'll be leaving for one of our outposts for her own safety. But, once Major Rosenberg and Major Satterfield have been cleared as Cylons… I expect an apology from you to them."

" _I really doubt that"_ said Racetrack after she heard Dr. Burke's translation of what the Colonel said while the Major turned towards her and frowned. Racetrack looked at her superior officer and shrugged her shoulders before Major Adama turned and looked at the Colonel, telling him that he'll apologize to the both of them if they're cleared.

" _But that opens up even more questions"_ said the Major, _"I hope you realize that."_

"I know" said Colonel Dixon as he nodded his head towards the medical building before he walked past Major Adama, "thankfully, I'm not the one dealing with all the diplomatic stuff."

**Medical Building, Planet Designated P3H-652, 2015 hours.**

As Colonel Dixon and the others entered the building, they saw Sharon sitting down at the desk as she rolled up her sleeves. This was the time when Major Adama got his first good look at the number of dark bruises on the Humanoid Cylon's arm as she placed it on the table. Sharon then looked at the Major, Racetrack and Skulls who were now shifting from one foot to another nervously before she turned to the nurse and nodded her head. She watched as the nurse drew her blood into a vial and, after getting the amount required, handed it to one of the scientists who placed one drop of it under the scanner and then switched on a video monitor.

Major Adama and the other Colonials, including Sharon, looked at the screen in surprise as they watched small rectangle shaped items moving along while suspended inside the blood.

" _That's my blood?"_ asked Sharon as the nurse put a bandage on her arm to stop the bleeding. Sharon gingerly stood up and winced her face slightly in pain when she felt a sharp pain in her lower back, before she walked towards the screen with her mouth wide open, _"those are the nanites? The doctor at the Beta site only told me about it… but to see…"_

" _Yes"_ said Satterfield as she took her seat while Grogan and Hailey walked up to Sharon and stood next to her, _"those are your nanites."_

" _My gods"_ said the Major as he looked at the Vice-President and then at the screen as he counted at least thirty nanites in that small drop of blood.

_"How about her baby?"_ asked the Vice-President as he looked at Dr. Burke, and then at Hailey, _"I used her blood to save the President's life when her cancer reached its end stage and…."_

"Amazing" said Hailey after Dr. Burke translated what the Vice-President was saying before looking up at the nanites on the screen. Hailey knew that research on replicator nanites was out of the question, but she made a mental note to ask Sharon if she could conduct some research into her nanites. Hailey then shook her head and picked up a report that was on another table before flipping it to one of its many pages. She then handed the file to Dr. Burke and asked her to translate a few sentences.

" _The baby is female"_ said Dr. Burke when she looked up from scanning the report, _"her body is organic in structure from her organs to the neurons in her brain. However, her blood contains these nanites as well. It's suspected that the nanites would be taking over her immune system and helping her in other, unforeseen, ways after she's born."_

" _The coming of a new age"_ said Balter's head Six as she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, _"see, I told you she was the sign of things to come."_

Willow then looked back at Balter and looked at him suspiciously when she heard the same female voice again. She furrowed her eyebrows as she noticed him starting to step back slightly as he slowly separated himself from the group while he was glancing to the side away from Willow as his mouth moved. Willow then looked back at Sharon who, accompanied by Hailey and Grogan, moved to one side of the building while Satterfield took a seat as the nurse started to draw her blood. Once her blood was drawn, she stood up and walked towards Sharon while the nurse handed the vial of blood to the same scientist who repeated the test.

The Colonials were surprised when there were no nanites on the screen when it came to Satterfield's blood. The Major asked Dr. Burke to repeat the test, a request she relayed to the scientist who nodded her head before using another drop of the woman's blood with the same results.

" _It's impossible"_ said a shocked Major Adama as he looked at Satterfield, _"you're human?"_

" _That's what I've told your Admiral Cain"_ said Satterfield before she looked back at the screen and then turned towards the Major again, _"and that's the proof right there. I do understand why you need the proof though, don't get me wrong… but now you have it."_

" _Then she"_ said Racetrack who looked back at the Marines and then at Skulls while pointing at Willow, _"she has to be a Cylon… there's no way that she's human if she's the same person that Major Adama said the Old Man saw on Caprica."_

Willow smirked before sitting down on the seat where the nurses repeated the same procedure before standing up and walking towards Hailey. The Colonials looked at the screen and were surprised when nothing appeared on the screen. Willows blood was tested a few more times at the request of Major Adama but the results were the same, leaving the Colonials confused. Willow was human, there were no nanites in her blood stream.

After Willow's tests were done, the blood from the other base personnel were tested against Sharon's blood and the results were that everyone was human. The Colonials looked around nervously when they realized they made a mistake, they thought that the people who helped them… offered them a new life and a new planet were really Cylons, when they were all fellow humans.

" _Lauren?"_ said Sharon softly as she looked at the Colonials, who had now started to have their own blood drawn as per their agreement, and the rest of the Earth officers before looking at Satterfield, _"could you please take me back? I know I won't be harmed here but… there's still a lot of people in one room…. So… please?"_

" _Yea"_ said Satterfield as she nodded at Grogan, and Hailey, who stood next to Sharon while Satterfield ran across the room to Colonel Dixon and told him that Sharon had requested she return to the Beta Site. After nodding his acknowledgement, Satterfield rushed back to Sharon. On the way back, she was stopped by both the Vice-President and Major Adama. In the meantime, Racetrack and Skulls had rushed back to the Raptor to inform the other two Raptors in orbit that it was safe to come down. The Major, before stopping Satterfield, had already talked to Colonel Dixon and Riley while Dr. Burke translated and had gotten permission to inform the other two Raptors that they could land. Colonel Dixon then pressed his ear set and told both Faith and Sam that the two orbiting ships were given permission to land. He told Sam that she was to escort them down while Faith followed cloaked and kept a look out for any funny business.

" _Major"_ said Major Adama as he addressed Satterfield, _"on behalf of this delegation, I would like to apologize to you for all of this. I do hope you understand why we insisted on this, and despite all of that… I do hope that we'll have the opportunity to work together."_

" _Maybe one day"_ said Satterfield with a smile as she kept on glancing at the Vice-President who was looking at Willow, _"but in the meantime, we still have a war waging against the Ori… and from here on out, it's the turn of the diplomats to who you and your people will be dealing with."_

" _Major"_ said the Vice-President, _"I'd like to come with you to your other outpost. You see, I've been taking care of Sharon's baby and…"_

" _Sorry"_ said Satterfield shaking her head, _"I can't give you the location of our outposts… or how we got there. Like I said, from here on out.. it's the turn of the diplomats. What I can tell you though is that keep an open mind about what you'll learn."_

" _That's cryptic"_ said the Major as the Vice-President frowned.

" _How about giving me some information on your shield technology, your weapons technology?"_ said the Vice-President, _"perhaps we could discuss it over some drinks?"_

" _Sorry"_ said Satterfield when she got a sudden feeling of unease as she looked back at Willow who had her eyes furrowed at the man. Turning back to the Vice-President, Satterfield told him that they weren't giving away any military technology to anyone; _"but we'll be helping with medical technology and humanitarian aid from what I know. Other than that… I can't say."_

" _Wait"_ said the Vice-President as he grabbed Satterfield's arm as she was ready to walk away, " _you have no right to hoard this technology."_

" _Mr. Vice-President"_ said the Major as he grabbed Balter's arm, _"let her go… this isn't the time or the place to deal with this. Let's wait for the diplomats, and then we can make our case."_

"Is everything alright here?" asked Riley who walked over to the small group.

"Yes, sir" said Satterfield as she looked at the Vice-President who was frowning at her before he let go of her arm. Walking towards Sharon, Grogan and Willow; Satterfield nodded at the humanoid Cylon who gave her doppelganger a small smile.

Once they were outside under the slowly darkening sky, Willow, Grogan, Sharon and Satterfield walked slowly towards the trail that led to the Stargate when they heard two more ships that looked like the first Colonial ship land. This was soon followed by the Puddle Jumper which was piloted by Sam. She landed the ship on the other side of the camp, before she opened the rear ramp and walked out and was met by her team. She ordered two of them to watch over the ship before she headed to the Medical building where she was told to meet with Colonel Dixon.

Willow walked with Sharon, Satterfield and Grogan towards the Stargate when she looked up and smiled into the sky. She had sensed that Faith was hovering silently right over them, and continued to do so until they reached the DHD before she went and hovered over the camp.

While Grogan was dialling the Beta Site, Willow tapped on Satterfield's shoulder. After she turned around, Willow asked Satterfield if she had told Sharon everything about the Stargate.

"No" said Satterfield, "when we go back… I'll start with the basics. It's gonna be tough without the written works in Ancient Greek, but maybe hearing about the history of the human race will encourage her to pick up English much faster."

"That's cool" said Willow, "do you want me to ask Dawn to leave Sunnydale early and meet you at the Beta Site? She can help you with translations."

"No" said Satterfield, "she needs her break… she seemed a bit down after the recent mission. I guess that she was just exhausted or something."

"Could be" said Willow as she scratched her head before looking back at the camp, and then at Satterfield again, "can you ask Sharon something for me?"

"Sure" said Satterfield as the wormhole opened and Sharon jumped back while looking excited over the opportunity to go through the Gate again. Satterfield tapped on Sharon's shoulder and told her that Willow had some questions for her.

" _Ok"_ said Sharon as she looked at Willow.

"What can you tell me about the Vice-President?" asked Willow while Satterfield translated.

" _Dr. Balter?"_ said Sharon, _"he's pretty much a celebrity. I don't know much about his life on Galactica, but what I do know is that he's the smartest person in the fleet. He even created a Cylon detector; however, that was unsuccessful since he wasn't able to detect that the other Sharon was a Cylon as well."_

"I know this sounds like a strange question" said Willow as she took a few steps forward, "but does he have some kind of a mental illness? I mean from what you know. Have you ever heard him say that he hears voices in his head or…."

" _You mean like schizophrenia?"_ asked Sharon as she looked confused at Satterfield before looking back at Willow who nodded her head, _"well, I've heard that most people who are classified as genius' have some issue with them in one way or another."_

"Willow?" asked Grogan as he stepped behind the redhead after he walked towards them from the DHD, "what's going on?"

"I heard a second voice in his mind" said Willow as she looked at the dark haired male, "I wasn't reading his mind or anything; it was just loud enough to be heard."

"Our minds were connected, Carl" said Satterfield as she looked at Grogan, "I heard the voice say some odd things."

"Sharon" said Willow not wanting to let the humanoid Cylon know that she has special abilities, "thanks for letting me know that he's alright, I mean healthy."

Sharon frowned and nodded her head before Grogan gently took her arm and led her through the Stargate, back to the Beta Site. Willow then looked at Satterfield and frowned, the both of them knew that there was something seriously wrong with Balter.

"Either he hasn't told anyone about any condition he's been having" said Satterfield as she looked at Willow.

"Or he's a Cylon too" said Willow as she looked back at the camp, before turning back to face Satterfield, "whatever the case, I'll be staying here with Faith and the others. You should get some rest."

"Oh yea" replied Satterfield before she smiled and nodded at the redhead. She then turned and walked through the Stargate which disengaged a few seconds later. Standing at the foot of the pedestal alone under the darkening sky, Willow slowly walked back to the camp.

TBC

 


	119. A Traitor in the Midst?

**Ori Vessel, Unknown region of space, 2100 hours.**

Melina floated down into one of the two remaining Ori vessels in the Milky Way and materialized in one of the many ornately decorated hallways. Looking around, she could sense that this was the ship that carried the Orici. Smiling to herself, she slowly walked though the hallways as she looked around her surroundings. Soon she even passed by a group of Ori soldiers, who were on a march to areas unknown, without being seen. She walked right past them with the redhead looking forward and making certain that no one, not even the Orici herself, would sense her. She walked through the halls as she passed even more soldiers, before coming upon a door. Standing in front of it, the redhead smiled as she glowed white before walking through the door and into a large ornately furnished room.

Smiling to herself, Melina looked around the room as she walked about, past a pale man who had sigils etched on his face, as well as grey coloured eyes and hair who was looking into a screen on the wall while using a molecular assembler. Smiling at the man she knew was Dr. Daniel Jackson, she was really smiling at her husband who was doing everything he could to help rebuild the Sangraal. Glancing back at Daniel, she then looked back down at a small table and the copy of the Book of Origin that Adria had given him to read.

"Not that you have to" said Melina as she looked at the book before looking at the man standing at the wall, looking into the screen, "read it, I mean. After all, Adria made you a Prior of the Ori. All that information about the Book should be in your mind."

Just as Melina had spoken the Orici's name, the doors to the room opened and Adria walked in. Melina watched as Prior Daniel stopped what he was doing and stepped back from the machine and looked at Adria.

"Orici" said Daniel as he bowed his head in reverence.

"How goes the weapon?" asked Adria as she walked around the room, past the Prior Staff that was leaning on the wall, before turning around to look at Daniel.

"It is almost ready" said Daniel as he looked at a circular, organic looking device on a pedestal that had four crystal pillars that curved inwards and a mass of crystals of varying heights that were located in the middle of the device, "the weapon will destroy the Ancients in this galaxy, Orici."

"Good" said Adria as she walked closer to the pedestal and looked at the device before looking at Daniel with a smirk, "good. Finally, the Ancients, the evil that hid knowledge and power away from the humans in this galaxy will be wiped out of existence."

"Will we be using the weapon, now?" asked Daniel calmly.

"No" said Adria, much to his surprise, "I have another job for you. We are still going to be converting people to Origin.. once we have gained enough power, only then will we launch an attack on the Ancients. In the meantime, while the Ancients are busy fighting the Ori,I will have ready the weapon; once the Ori retreat back to our galaxy, I will fire the weapon in this one. The Ancients will be unable to interfere as the weapon detonates and kills them all."

"As you wish, Orici" said Daniel as he bowed his head in reverence to Adria, "you would like for me to start converting planets with the other priors?"

"Yes" said Adria as she put her hands on his chest, "we will begin with a planet that we will reach in an hour. The other ship on the world known as Caprica has left that planet after resetting the Stargate, and Priors have been sent through to aid in converting them. That ship will now search for a missing ship… a ship that fought on the side of the Ori during a battle with the ships from your world."

"Very well, Orici" said Daniel as he nodded his head.

"Now" said Adria as she turned around and walked towards the door, "let us continue converting worlds to Origin, the endgame is upon us and I aim for total victory over the Ancients."

"As do we all" said Daniel as Adria glanced back after the doors opened, "Hallowed are the Ori."

"Hallowed are the Ori" said Adria before she walked out into the hallway and the door closed behind her.

Melina watched as Daniel stumbled back, slightly exhausted, after operating the machine ever since he was made a Prior after being brought onto the ship. His stumbling was stopped when he held on to the edges of the molecular assembler pedestal, and closed his eyes as he stood over the Sangraal.

"I can sense you" said Daniel as he slowly opened his eyes and continued to look at the weapon while his arms were trembling from exhaustion, "I know you're here, Janet."

"Sorry, Dr. Jackson" said Melina as she made herself known only to him, much to Daniel's surprise as he looked at the redhead. He had seen visions of her from the memories that he shared with Merlin.. but seeing her in person made him see how similar she was to Willow.

"You're Melina" said Daniel as he leaned forward and grabbed his head, trying to rub out the massive headache he was getting, "Willow's… I mean, Athena's mother."

"Yes" said Melina as she stepped forwards and stood across from Daniel who was still looking at the weapon, before he looked up at Melina.

"How is she?" asked Daniel as he coughed.

"She is well" said Melina, "she.. she and her team are helping another group of humans. Do not be concerned, there are many who are searching for you as well."

"At least preaching about Origin will give me some rest" said Daniel, "but Merlin's mind doesn't have long… I don't really know how much time the both of us have for the plan."

"It will be enough, Dr. Jackson" said Melina as she gave the archaeologist a small smile, "may I speak with Moros?"

Daniel nodded when suddenly his entire demeanour changed and he gave a wide smile as he looked at the redheaded woman.

"Melina" said Moros as he stood up straight and slowly walked towards the redhead, "it has been far too long."

"I am aware" said Melina as she walked around the pedestal and caressed Daniel's cheek as she looked into his eyes. It took only a second for the ascended woman to know that she really was talking to Moros, "I apologize for not having come earlier."

"I have seen Athena's union in Dr. Jackson's mind" said Moros as he spoke through Daniel, "it was a very beautiful ceremony."

"Yes" replied Melina as she tenderly held on to Daniel's hands which were trembling slowly. She looked at his hands, and then up at his face, "I wish you had not done this."

"It was required, Melina" said Moros, "Dr. Jackson was one of us, so I knew his mind could hold on much longer than most. The Sangraal is nearly complete, soon…. The plan Dr. Jackson and I have come up with will come into fruition."

"And we will lose one of our daughters" said Melina sadly as she held on tight to Daniel's hands.

"No" said Moros shaking Daniel's head, "I know you, among others, are able to see events that are yet to be; however, those can be changed. I believe Athena will do what is best for her friends and family."

"I have not told her" said Melina shaking her head, "I have not even shown myself to her as yet. But I have seen it… I have seen the day she will have to make a choice."

"Shhhh" said Moros as he wiped a tear from Melina's face, "I cannot imagine what it must have been like to lose Athena; for her to descend. Neither can I imagine what it was like to lose Hera a second time and.."

"And now" said Melina as she kissed the top of Daniel's hands, "now I'm losing my husband again; and this time… it is forever."

"This is my choice, Melina" said Moros, "my body is on a planet that is cut off from the Stargate network. It does not have life any longer that you, or any of the Others, could trace. I have done this to save you, to save our children."

"Athena, Hera and I would visit you while you were in stasis" said Melina while she rubbed the top of Daniel's hands with her thumbs, as Moros nodded his head.

"Deep inside, I felt your presence" said Moros as he continued to speak in Daniel's voice, "then when I woke up, I saw the oldest of our children surrounded by friends and a new love. Janus had once told me that Dr. Weir and her people were explorers, and that is what our daughters have become…. Explorers. They are the living legacy of our people, Melina."

"Yes" said Melina as her voice broke before she closed her eyes and her face twisted in anguish when she reminded herself that Moros was going to be gone for all time.

"We will see each other again" said Moros as Melina tried to give a small smile while nodding her head.

"I have seen that as well" said Melina, her eyes red, "we will say goodbye one last time at the end."

"As it should be, Melina" said Moros as he held both of her hands tightly, "I would have completed my mission to protect you, Hera and Athena from the Ori. That is what would make me glad."

Melina could see Daniel getting weaker as he got down on one knee and was breathing hard. He looked down and closed his eyes while Melina could only look on in worry.

"Moros?" said Melina stepping forward as Daniel lifted his head up and looked at the redhead.

"Sorry" said Daniel as he let go of Melina's hands and grabbed on to the side of the pedestal and pulled himself up, "he's still in there but… the emotions he experienced made him weaker."

"Oh" said Melina as she stepped back slightly with a downcast face.

"I can feel the love he has for you, Dawn and Willow" said Daniel as he reached out with his arm and telekinetically grabbed the Prior staff that was located in another corner of the room, "he.. he misses you."

"And I him" said Melina, "he has been trapped in ice for millennia, and…"

"The plan will work, Melina" said Daniel as he stood up straight, "it has to work."

"Dr. Fraiser has already told Athena that you, and Moros, are well" said Melina as she wiped some tears, "she has also appeared to Miss Jenkins in a dream to tell her that you are well."

"She'll kill me" said Daniel when suddenly the both of them looked towards the door. Daniel then turned to Melina and told her that he sensed Adria returning to the room.

"Farewell, Dr. Jackson" replied Melina as Daniel nodded his head before she simply stopped appearing to others. She simply walked past Adria who had entered the room and walked towards Daniel. Looking back, she saw the Orici talking to Daniel before Melina turned back around and walked out through the door. She had finally seen her husband after ensuring that Willow and Dawn were safe; after ensuring that their children were safe. But Melina knew that Moros' time was nearing an end and she resolved to be at his side when the time came.

**Planet Designated P3H-652, 2135 hours.**

Willow was had just come out of the tree line after having seen off Satterfield, Grogan and Sharon to the Beta Site. As she walked towards the camp, Willow saw the three small Colonial ships in the area that was designated for them to land; all of their hatches were now closed since their passengers had gone into the medical facility. Making her way towards the building, she walked past some of the Marines as they stared at the redhead with suspicion. Looking at them as she walked past, she could tell that they were some of the Marines who were with the first ship and from their thoughts, the redhead could tell that despite the proof offered; they still thought she was a Cylon. Frowning as she walked past, the redhead noticed more Colonial Marines standing by the door to the Medical facility, while others were in the Mess tent with some brown coloured cups in their hand.

'Coffee' thought Willow to herself as she walked past the second group of Marines who quietened up until after she passed them, 'the universal beverage.'

Once she was at the doors that led to the facility, Willow looked around and sensed Faith was only a few meters off the ground as she watched over the camp. She closed her eyes and saw with her mind that two members of SG-25 were guarding Sam's jumper, while another two were walking the perimeter of the camp. She saw that the members of SG-26 were spread throughout the camp while SG-13 and both Colonel Finn's were in the medical facility, as were the other civilian personnel.

Opening her eyes, she glanced to her left as the Marines were looking at her before walking over to the other Colonial Marines, the same ones who still thought that Willow was a Cylon. Shaking her head, Willow opened the door to a large room filled with organized chaos. She looked on wide-eyed as Dr. Burke and her team were trying to convince the Colonials that it was for everyone's protection that they all receive the blood test. It was not long after that Willow heard Colonel Dixon's patented loud whistle before everyone stopped. She then saw Dr. Burke translate everything the Colonel was saying in Ancient Greek before a man in a suit and tie was walking threateningly, and shouting, at Dr. Burke just as she, and the other SG team members in the facility had their hands rested against their Zats.

_Willow: "Sir?"_

_Dixon: "Stand down, Major."_

It was then that Willow and the others watched Major Adama walk in front of the man in the suit and tie who was shouting at Dr. Burke earlier and calmed him down, as did some of the other members of the delegation. She watched as the dark haired man in the suit put his hands up in frustration before he turned around and sat down on the chair at the table where blood would be collected. Willow walked over to Jon who was standing on one side of the large room looking at everyone as the man roughly pulled up his sleeves and slammed his arm onto the table as the vials shook.

"Hey Jon" said Willow as she stood next to him, "what just happened?"

"That guy" said Jon as he nodded at the man whose blood was being drawn, "some big shot… I think Dr. Burke said he's the speaker of some Quorum of Twelve, or something. Name's Zarek."

"Ok" said Willow as she looked at the man, and then at the other's who were standing in a group behind him surrounded by Colonial officers wearing the same uniforms as Racetrack and Skulls from earlier, "and?"

"He took issue to us asking them to provide blood tests" said Jon, "something about how we're still not who we say we are… that they're the last of humanity.. yadda yadda."

"That exciting, huh?" asked Willow with a smile.

"Oh yeah" said Jon as he glanced over at the redhead, "you getting any feelings from them?"

"A lot" said Willow, "fear, dread, nervousness; tension so thick that you can cut it with a knife. Some have hope, some just want everything to end."

"Don't blame them" said Jon as he looked around the room where Hailey and the other members of his team were stationed at the walls of the facility to keep a look out for everything, and anything, "what happened to them would make anyone antsy."

"True" said Willow as she leaned on the wall as the man who had shouted earlier walked back to the group while he glared at Colonel Dixon who was talking to the Vice-President and Major Adama through Dr. Burke as a translator. Looking around the room, Willow saw the other members of Dr. Burke's team talking to the Colonials as they tried to reassure them that this blood test was important for the safety of their fleet. Suddenly Willow turned back to Balter again when she heard that same woman's voice speaking in Ancient Greek.

_Willow: "Dr. Burke, just keep talking to the Major and the Vice-President, try not to look at me. I know this is strange but I need to use your mind as a translator for me, and Colonel Dixon. Do you mind?"_

Willow saw Dr. Burke talking to the Vice-President and Major Adama while her back was facing the redhead.

_Burke: "O…k, how is this going to work?"_

_Willow: "Just keep on translating between English and Ancient Greek. I know it'll take some muti-tasking to translate what the Major the Vice-President are saying, but I think what this woman is saying could be important as well. I'll connect your mind to me, and Colonel Dixon. I'll then connect the three of us to the Vice-President. Colonel? Are you ok with that, sir?"_

_Dixon: "Yeah."_

_Willow: "Making connections, and now. You should hear the voice now."_

Willow saw Dr. Burke stop talking as she rubbed her head once they started hearing the woman's voice. She looked on Major Adama seemed to ask her if she was alright when the lead translator looked up and nodded her head. It was almost instantly that Willow heard the woman's translated voice in her mind.

" _Look at them, Gaius"_ said the woman _, "they developed a simple way to detect a Cylon. Maybe you're a Cylon yourself. What do you think they'll do when they find out you have nanites? What do you think they'll do when they find out you're a member of the last five? Umm….. come on… answer me. What if you're not a Cylon? What if you're right? Maybe I am your unconscious mind talking to you.. maybe you have a tumour.. but oh wait, you had yourself checked out and you're fine."_

Willow looked at the Vice-President's reaction when he suddenly stopped talking as his face became pale. She knew that Colonel Dixon and Dr. Burke were doing everything they could to continue talking, but she could feel the shock just radiating off their bodies.

" _Umm…."_ Said the Vice-President as he glanced to the smiling red dressed woman on his left before looking at Colonel Dixon and Dr. Burke _, "I think I should lie down. I'm suddenly not feeling too well."_

" _That the best lie you can come up with, Gaius?"_ said the woman in a playful tone of voice as Willow and the others listened intently, _"come on… you've come up with so many cover stories. You're smarter than everyone here.. the man who the other Cylons would grant hero status… the man singlehandedly responsible for the fall of the Colonies."_

It was at that statement that Willow had her eyes opened wide as she stiffened her posture while Dr. Burke continued to talk with shakiness in her voice that Major Adama immediately noticed. The Major watched as a hint of anger appeared in Dr. Burke's eyes before he saw Colonel Dixon look back at Willow who appeared shocked.

" _Colonel Dixon"_ saidthe Major as the Colonel looked back at him, before looking at Balter _, "is everything alright?"_

"Major, I…" said the Colonel as everything melted around him. He saw the scenery change as it was replaced by a green open space with people talking all around them.

"Colonel?" said Dr. Burke as she looked around confused, "where are we?"

"Sorry" said Willow as she walked up behind the Colonel who turned around startled, "we were linked when the voice said something to the Vice-President, something about codes. He started to have an intense memory, and that where we're at."

"Oh" said the Colonel with his eyes wide open in surprise, "this is cool."

"Yea" said Faith who just appeared out of nowhere, "not so much when I'm flying a ship over the base. Red?"

"Sorry" said Willow sheepishly, "the link… it was an intense thought so you go pulled in… all of us who were linked got pulled in. You're still flying the ship… don't worry. It's not going to crash."

"But wont Major Adama be seeing us as standing still not doing anything?" asked Dr. Burke while she looked around as the numerous people walking about, doing their own business. She tried to touch one of them but her hand simply went through the person as if they were an image.

"About a second would pass in the real world" said Willow as she looked around her surroundings when she stopped and saw Balter walking towards them with a tall, blonde woman.

"Wow" said the Colonel as he saw the woman, which was when he noticed that the other women were looking at him with their eyebrows raised, "sorry."

"Yes, sir" said Willow as Balter stopped and put down a silver case on the ground before he pulled the woman towards him and gave her a kiss that lasted a few seconds. In the meantime, the group walked towards them. Once they had gotten close enough to see the tongue action between Balter and the woman, Balter stopped and smiled at her.

" _I've got the codes for the defence mainframe. Hopefully this would give you a leg up on your completion so that that your company wins the contract"_ said Balter as he looked up at the woman and leaned to the side, picking up the case. HE stood next to her and held the briefcase vertically before opening it. Willow and the others rushed to stand behind Balter as they saw files that Dr. Burke said seemed to be confidential. She then noticed other files that had the words 'Top Secret'. They watched as Balter looked around while the woman had her hand around the man's shoulders."

"My God" said Dr. Burke as she looked at the officers and Faith, "he sold everyone out."

Just as she spoke, the scenery changed again and they found themselves in a living room looking out of a large window to a view of a lake and mountains in the distance. They turned around when they heard a commotion in the other room as footsteps ran down some stairs. The group walked in only to see Balter in hysterics as he kept of pointing to the woman.

" _How?"_ said Balter _, "how can you be a Cylon? That's not possible.. Cylons cannot…"_

" _Evolve?"_ said the woman as she smiled at Balter before sitting down on an armchair.

" _Machine's cannot evolve"_ said Balter.

" _I'm a woman"_

" _You're a synthetic woman"_ said Balter, _"you're a machine, a robot. The last time anyone saw the Cylons, they looked like walking Chrome toasters."_

Willow and the others heard the conversations between the both of them, even the part where Balter genuinely seemed shocked that the woman had gained access to the Colonial Fleets deployment schedule, communications frequencies and unlimited access to every defence related database. They watched as Balter was more concerned with was going to happen to him before he turned around and told the woman that she was his way out, that she had to have a way out because she would die once the nuclear weapons hit the surface.

The woman then told him that there are twelve models of the humanoid Cylons and that she's Number Six. She also told him that she wouldn't die because her consciousness would simply be transferred to another body somewhere. It was then that everyone covered their eyes as a nuclear blast occurred in the far mountain range.

"It's started" said Colonel Dixon as he saw another nuclear weapon hit, before another one.

"The people on Rand and Caledonia" said Willow as another one hit close by, "this is how they must have felt when the missiles rained down on them as well. I can't even begin to imagine their terror, or the terror Colonials experienced."

Suddenly, they saw a blast wave hit as everything returned to normal as the group found themselves back at the medical facility,with Major Adama asking if everything was alright and Balter trying to weasel out of a test.

"Yea" said Colonel Dixon as he shook his head and rubbed his forehead while Dr. Burke translated, "everything's alright. Listen, get yourself checked out.. trust me.. it's for your benefit. You don't want this plague affecting you."

" _Alright"_ said the Major as he nodded his head before grabbing on to a Balter who seemed to be mumbling something in Ancient Greek that no-one could hear properly.

"Doc" said the Colonel as he looked at Dr. Burke, "I need you to look around and keep talking to these people. But don't tell them about…"

"I know, Colonel" said Dr. Burke as she shook her head, "will you be talking about this with Major Rosenberg, and Faith?"

"Yea" replied the Colonel as he looked back at Willow and nodded his head towards the door before looked at Dr. Burke again, "just keep everyone calm, Dr. Burke."

After Willow had nodded her head, she leaned in towards Jon and asked him to keep a lookout on Balter.

"Something up?" whispered Jon as he looked at the redhead.

"Trust me?" asked Willow as she turned to Jon.

"Of course" he replied.

"Get together with Jen" said Willow before she walked towards the exit, "make sure that man doesn't leave until after he gives his blood for testing."

"Sure" said a confused Jon as Willow smiled and nodded at him before she turned and walked out the exit with Colonel Dixon. Jon then shook his head and walked over to Hailey and told her about Willow's request, that they were to make sure that the Vice-President gets his blood drawn.

**Outside the medical Facility, 2200 hours.**

Faith had landed the Jumper while it was still cloaked next to Sam's Jumper. The brunette Slayer tried not to laugh at the members of SG25 who were guarding the first Jumper when they jumped in surprise when the ramp of the cloaked jumper opened. Walking down the ramp, Faith reached the ground before turning around and pressing the button that would close the ramp. Nodding at the members of SG25, Faith then ran past the buildings of the camp until she reached the square, away from the medical facility and the Colonial ships, where Willow and Colonel Dixon were waiting for her.

"Ok" said Faith as the tree of them walked together towards the tree line for more privacy, "that was… interesting."

"Yeah" said Willow as she looked back at the medical facility, "is he's responsible…"

"Well" said Colonel Dixon, "he is. He is ultimately responsible for what happened to the Colonies, but the main question is do we tell the other Colonials?"

"I don't think we can tell them anything" said Faith shaking her head as they stopped close to the tree line, "without proof, we can't tell them anything. I know that we saw into his memories… but we can't exactly tell the Colonials that Red is a psionic who was pulled into the Vice-President's memories where we saw him helping a Cylon gain access to their defence mainframe."

"That's true" said Willow shaking her head, "and these people are traumatised as it is; if they find out that I can read minds and…. you know, do other stuff… then there is no way to know how they might react."

"And the proof part" said the Colonel as he rubbed his forehead, "especially the fact that we have no physical proof."

"If his body does contain nanites" said Willow as she walked around, "and from the way he was acting with the Cylon… I mean, look…. We know that Sharon's blood contains many, many nanites as does the blonde Cylon. Would it be too out of this world to think that she and the Vice-President had some sort of a physical relationship."

"Sex?" said Faith.

"Uh huh" replied Willow, "if his body does contain nanites, then that's the only way I would guess they got in there. The nanites, at least most of them, could have made direct connections with his brain and his optic nerves since he seemed to be looking at something that wasn't there… which means he's seeing something."

"But that assumes he has the nanites in his blood, right?" asked the Colonel as Willow nodded her head, "but what if he doesn't? What if we're dealing with Ancients?"

"If we're dealing with Ancients" said Willow, "then we could have a problem.. but I highly doubt it. What would the Ancients have to gain? So far they've only given us titbits of information, just enough to make our own way with what they want us to know. But the voice, it's like she's directly interfering which means that the Others would have taken care of her. The truth is that we don't know."

"Either way" said Faith, "we won't know until we test his blood."

"Sir" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Dixon, "what if he asks for asylum? Let's say he has nanites in his blood, we have an obligation to tell the Colonials, don't we? What if their reaction is the same as their reaction towards Sharon?"

"I need to talk to General Landry about this" said the Colonel.

"But he's not a Cylon" said Faith as Willow nodded her head, "if he was, then Red wouldn't have been able to see into his mind. So…. Again, what do we do?"

"Sharon was different" said Willow, "she's a machine… a living, organic machine that these people still see as a thing. I've seen the Furling drones grow and evolve to become better before they left for Earth… and Sharon may be halfway there, evolution wise, as are the other humanoid Cylons… but the Vice-President is fully human. The Colonials may want him charged, if they can find proof of what he did, under their own rules."

"Either way" said the Colonel as he rubbed his head to get rid of the headache, "I still have to talk to the General about this. Either way, we can't prove anything right now. Even if he does have nanites, that's not necessarily proof about his part in the fall of their Colonies."

The Colonel then told Willow to return to the medical facility and have both Riley and Sam accompany the Colonials to the refugee housing units that had been set up ten minutes away from the camp. He then turned to Faith and asked her to stay up in the air for another two hours, before she landed and switched duties with Sam. In the meantime, he told the both of them that he'll dial Earth and talk to General Landry about what they saw in Balter's mind.

"Yes, sir" said Willow as the Colonel nodded and turned before walking into the forest and towards the Stargate.

The two women then walked back to the camp where Faith mentally kissed Willow who turned towards the Slayer and smiled before they separated. The redhead walked into the medical facility while Faith headed towards the cloaked Jumper.

Walking past the Colonial Marines who were outside the doors as they pulled down their sleeves after having given their blood for testing, Willow opened the doors and headed straight to Riley and Sam who were overseeing everything with Dr. Burke.

"Sir, ma'am" said Willow as she nodded at Riley and Sam, "everyone done?"

The both of them said that the Vice-President had given some problems, but Major Adama convinced him to get over his irrational fear of needles and get his blood drawn.

"It probably helped that the other Colonial Officers around him had their hands on heir sidearm's while they looked at the man confused about why he was so against giving blood" said Dr. Burke as she glanced back at the Vice-President who was talking, with his back turned, to Zarek and another man.

"Shady guy" said Riley as he glanced towards the Vice-President as well, "reminds me of some of the scientists we used to have at the Initiative. Complains way too much about small things."

"Sir" said Willow as she looked at Riley, "Colonel Dixon would like you and Colonel Finn to accompany the Colonials to the refugee units that have been set up. He said to take Jon, Jennifer and the others with you while Faith will cover you from the air."

Willow then turned to Sam and told her that Colonel Dixon would like for her to relieve Faith in two hours.

"I'll have SG25 stand guard at the camp" said Riley as Willow nodded before he turned to Dr. Burke and asked her and her team for help in translating what was going to happen now. It was a few minutes later that the Colonials followed Riley, Sam and Dr. Burke along with Jon, Hailey and the rest of SG13 towards and walked towards the refugee units that was located ten minutes away. After they had all left, and the medical facility was quiet; Willow walked to one of the scientists and tapped on his shoulder.

"Doc" said Willow as the man turned around on his chair, "I need you to check the Vice-President's blood for nanites."

"Nanites?" asked Dr. Robert Wade, one of the SGC's newer recruits, "are you sure?"

"Yea" said Willow as she pointed at the vials of blood, "we're still checking them for the Prior plague, as well as the Ancient gene… but I need his done quickly for any sign of nanites."

"Ummm… alright" said the bearded man as he stood up and walked over to the case of vials and took out the one with Balter's name. He then placed a small drop of the blood on the scanner before shutting the doors to the small device. Turning on the screen, the scientist looked at the screen and then at Willow who was frowning, before he looked back at the screen.

"Only three that we could see" said the doctor as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Three is still too much" said Willow as she looked at Dr. Wade, and then at the screen again, "I'll tell Colonel Dixon about this, in the meantime… take whatever samples your people need for testing the plague and the Ancient gene. Quarantine the rest of his blood, and we need screen caps of the nanites. We'll keep the quarantined blood in reserve in case we need to prove it to the Colonials tomorrow."

"Why not tell them now?" asked Dr. Wade.

"We've already told them that testing for the plague would take hours" said Willow as she nodded at the screen, "if we show them this, then they'd think that we suspected the Vice-President was a Cylon; and that we knew something was wrong. This way, we can tell them that we came across these nanites while testing the blood for the plague."

"I'll have the other blood tested for nanites as well" said Dr. Wade as Willow turned towards him, "just in case."

"Alright" said Willow, "I'll let Colonel Dixon know. In the meantime, the Vice-President isn't going anywhere. I don't think he can fly their ships, and I'll let our people know not to let him out of our sights. Plus Faith is in the cloaked Jumper keeping an eye on him, and the other Colonials."

"I'll get to work then" said Dr. Wade as Willow nodded her head before patting the man's shoulder and turning around. She exited the facility right before she heard the scientist ordering his people to begin testing the other blood for nanites, and then the Plague followed by the ATA gene. Once Willow had left the medical facility, she pressed on her ear set and told all of the Earth officers that nanites had been found in the Vice-President's bloodstream and that, until tomorrow which was when they would receive the results for the tests on whether the Colonials have been infected with the Ori Plague, he needed to be kept under watch.

"You sure he's got nanites, Major?" asked the Colonel who was still talking to General Landry via the Stargate.

"Yes, sir" said Willow.

"Alright" replied the Colonel through his ear set, "everyone copy?"

"Yes, sir" said all of the officers together.

"Colonel Dixon, sir" said Sam into her ear piece as she walked the Colonials to the refugee housing units, "I can have SG-26 watched over the Colonial ships, make sure that the Vice-President doesn't leave by himself."

"Very well. Keep an eye out" said Colonel Dixon in response to Sam, "Major Rosenberg, stay with the scientists. Notify me once they have detected any more Colonial personnel with nanites."

"Copy that, sir" said Willow, "Rosenberg out."

Willow then pressed her earpiece once again before she turned around and walked back into the medical facility.

'Hopefully no other surprises for tonight' thought Willow to herself as she saw the scientists working to clear the other personnel, 'because tomorrow's a whole different ball game.'

**The Summers Residence, Sunnydale, the next day; 0800 hours.**

As Dawn slowly opened her eyes while facing the streams of sunlight that was entering her room, she smiled before she turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. Wiping her eyes, she slowly pushed herself up, before she started to her shouted and laughing from downstairs. Smiling to herself, the brunette then closed her eyes and took in the smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon that were wafting up from the kitchen, up the stairs and into her room. Putting her feet into the fuzzy slippers that she and Joyce had bought during their trip to the mall, Dawn got off the bed while wiping her eyes and opened her door. As she went to freshen up, she heard voices from downstairs and smiled when she heard the voices of Buffy, Xander and Joyce. She strained to hear Jay and Rose's voices but then she remembered that the both of them had gone to school.

'Forgot about that' thought Dawn to herself as she opened the door to the rest room, 'Rose gave me a hug, while Jay waved before they left… must have been too sleepy.'

It was twenty minutes later that Dawn freshened up before putting on a fresh set of clothes and slowly walked down the stairs. The further she got down the stairs, the more intense was the smell of the pancakes as the smell brought her memories back to when she was younger, and demolishing stacks of pancakes that Joyce had made. She would even take Buffy's share, much to the ire of the blonde Slayer.

'Of course she wasn't the Slayer then' thought Dawn to herself as she walked down the small hallway into the kitchen, 'but then again, those memories were implanted in me.'

Walking into the kitchen, she smiled as Buffy looked up from eating some pancakes and smiled, along with Xander who was seated next to the blonde at the island while Joyce placed a plate of food on the other side of the island, across from Buffy and Xander, for Dawn.

"Thanks, mom" said Dawn as Joyce ruffled her hair before she kissed the top of Dawn's head. Joyce then grabbed her warm cup of coffee and drank the remaining liquid before she told Dawn that she was needed at the gallery, "you're going to work? I thought it was your day off?"

"It was supposed to be" said Joyce as she washed the cup, "but we just got in some artifacts, and paintings, from South Africa for a showing in a few days and I need to go over the shipping manifest. I'll just be gone for a few hours…. You're not mad?"

"No" said Dawn shaking her head, "it's alright."

"I'll be back soon, alright?" said Joyce as she smiled at the brunette who nodded her head. Joyce walked towards the living room where she picked up her purse before looking back and waving at Buffy, Dawn and Xander.

After the front door had closed, Dawn looked back at Buffy and grinned before leaning forwards on the island.

"How was your mission?" asked Dawn excitedly. However, the excitement on her face vanished when she noticed the look of concern on Buffy's face as she and Xander looked at each other before looking at Dawn, "Buffy? What's going on? No one got hurt, did they?"

"No" said Buffy as she set aside her plate, "a few days ago, Spike got some information from one of his sources."

"Deep underworld sources" said Xander, "and I mean that literally."

"Ok" replied Dawn, "and?"

"His sources said that a number of artifacts were found" replied Buffy, "artifacts that were thought to have been lost ever since…. Well, ever since Ben was created."

"Ben?" said Dawn who was by now confused as she looked at Buffy and then at Xander, "who's Ben? The only Ben I know is…. Oh no."

"Yea" replied Xander as he saw Dawn's eyes open wide in realization of who they were talking about; Ben Wilkinson, the human vessel of the hellgod known as Glory, "that Ben."

"My team, Kennedy's team and Rona's team including four NID special squads were activated" said Buffy as she looked at her sister, "artifacts, according to Spike and Giles, when combined with a ritual could have opened a doorway straight into Glory's dimension."

"But" said Dawn when Xander reached out and grabbed her hand, and gently squeezed.

"Dawnie" said Xander, "Giles and Spike discovered that this opened a one way doorway, allowing something to come into this dimension straight from Glory's hell…. Something called the Chaos Bringer."

"Ok" said Dawn nervously, "and..?"

"They were close" said Buffy, "too close. Remember those hobbit like things that used to stick to Glory?"

"Uh huh" said Dawn nodding her head, "you mean the disfigured ones?"

"Yeah" replied Xander, "we thought that most of them were taken out at the tower the day…. You know."

"The day I died" said Buffy as she grabbed a hold of Dawn's hand and squeezed, "anyway, a lot of them went into hiding to look for these artifacts. We found them performing the final part of the ritual, I guess… well, all you need to know is that they didn't succeed."

"But if they had?" asked Dawn.

"Then that Chaos Bringer would have been used to destroy the world" said Buffy, "one of the hobbit's we questioned after stopping them said that it was in revenge for what happened to Glory, and that there were others who would rise again and take the artifacts away… their goal is to avenge Glory; they wanted to get rid of us first, then you…. and then everyone else."

"Now that they've found it" said Xander, "they won't stop looking for it. The one we questioned said that they can find wherever we hide it. That even if it takes them months to find it again, they will… they will scour the entire Earth just to get their hands on it again."

"So, we're not keeping it on Earth" said Buffy as Dawn smiled, "we've already talked to General O'Neill and General Landry, we've asked them to put this in the Omega Site."

"Area Fifty Three" said Dawn, "the repository of objects deemed dangerous to the survival of the planet."

"Yep" said Xander, "General Landry told us that it would be kept under some kind of technology given to them by the Asgard. A lock that can only be opened by the one who imprints their genetic material on the lock itself…. Which is extremely cool."

"Yeah" said Buffy as a smile appeared on her face, "the genetic material we'll be using is Xander's blood."

"Xander's?" asked Dawn as she looked at the dark haired man, "why?"

"You were created from my blood, remember? Anyone could take our blood and open the lock if they, in the very unlikely scenario, can get access to the Stargate" said Buffy, "'sides, the two General's believe that it would be more secure to have someone not related to us by blood become the lock. Xander's identity as the blood donor will be kept secret. The only ones who know will be General Landry and O'Neill."

"So I volunteered" said Xander with a grin as he squeezed Dawn's hand, "don't worry Dawn, you're safe."

"Thanks" said Dawn nodding her head, "what happens now?"

"With Tara on leave" said Buffy, "Angel asked Amy to place a barrier around the artefact so that those hobbit's can't detect it, we told her that the NID will be coming tomorrow to take it to a secret site covered in magics so that Glory's creatures can never get to it again."

"She believed that?" asked Dawn.

"Uh huh" said Xander excitedly, "then tomorrow we'll head to the SGC with you. Can't believe I'll be going through the Stargate again."

"Uh huh" said Buffy as she smiled at her husband before looking at Dawn, "you guys mind having guests?"

"No" said Dawn, "of course not, Willow and Faith took a few days off to go to Atlantis. They should be back by tomorrow."

Dawn got off the stool after noticing the look that Buffy and Xander gave each other when they heard about Atlantis. She poured herself a cup of coffee from the warm coffee pot before heading back to the island.

"Buffy, Xander" said Dawn as she sat down on her stool and looked at them after taking a sip off the coffee, "did Willow tell you about… well, about herself.. I mean about Athena?"

"Yea" said Buffy as she and Xander nodded their heads, "Giles is at the BPRI searching for any records of Athena, he's going to Area Fifty One next week to talk to Travers about the oldest Watcher's Codex's… the ones that were not kept in the library… the ones that Giles suspects that man has been hiding."

"Wait" said Dawn confused, "what does Willow, or Athena, have to do with the Watchers Codex?"

"Dawn" said Xander, "what did Willow tell you?"

"That she was born in Atlantis" said Dawn as she recounted everything that Willow had told her on the Avalon, except for the part where the redhead claimed that Dawn was her sister. The brunette looked on as Buffy and Xander looked at each other as if they were silently discussing whether they should reveal some secret to Buffy. Dawn then told the both of them that Willow said that there were some things that only Buffy could tell her.

"Right" said Buffy nodding her head. Buffy then told a surprised Dawn what Willow had told them about meeting Sineya, the Furlings, the clones, and the creation of the First Slayer. Dawn had her mouth open while she heard about Willow's exile, the redhead witnessing the First Slayer's last breath, and her giving a weapon created for the Slayers to a group of guardians. Buffy told Dawn that Athena loved Sineya just like a daughter, that she was happy and alive once more since her sister died.

"What did Willow tell you about her sister?" asked Dawn softly.

"Nothing much, actually" replied Xander, "she told us that she loved her, that her entire outlook changed when Hera died."

"My best friend wanted to destroy a galaxy" said Buffy as she got off the stool and walked past Dawn to get to the coffee pot where she poured herself another cup. She then walked past Dawn, who was looking at Buffy, before talking her seat on the stool again and took a sip of her coffee. Buffy sighed and put the cup on the island before looking up at Dawn, "if I was in her place, if I had lost you the same way she lost her sister… then I guess I'd have done the same thing."

"Tried to" said Xander as he corrected his wife, "Willow wasn't allowed to go through with that."

"Right" said Buffy nodding her head, "all I'm saying is that I understand. If I lost Dawn.. if she died when Glory tried to…"

"She didn't" said Xander.

"I didn't die" said Dawn as she looked at Buffy who was looking at her coffee.

"If Dawn died" continued Buffy as she continued to look at her coffee, "then I would have done anything to get her back…. I would have searched everywhere; killed every demon, vampire or even human that got in my way.. I would have destroyed anyone who stopped me from ripping reality apart to get back to a time before we found out who Glory really was. I'd then have killed Ben myself just so that Dawn wouldn't die."

"You wouldn't kill a human" said Dawn softly.

"For you" replied Buffy as she looked at her sister, "if you died, I would have done anything to get you back…. Damn anyone who tried to stop me."

"But she didn't die" said Xander while Dawn held on to Buffy's hands.

"I know" said Buffy, "but I can understand what Willow tried to do.. like I said, I'd do the same if Glory succeeded in killing Dawn."

"But you sacrificed yourself" said Dawn softly, "and we brought you back.. I mean… we didn't rip apart reality to do it but… we brought you back."

"I know" said Buffy as she looked at Dawn and then at Xander, "all I'm trying to say, I guess…. Is that we'll all try to do something to bring those close to us who died."

"Yeah" said Dawn as she recalled the spell she used to try and bring back Joyce to life after she died. A shiver went up her spine when she thought about what could have appeared on their doorstep the night she tried the spell, the night it worked… the night there was a knock on the door while the both of them were arguing. The demon she got the spell from, the same one who would later betray her to Glory, told her the way to break the spell she cast would be to rip the picture of her mother she used as a catalyst. And that's exactly what she did, ripped the picture right before Buffy opened the door expecting their mother to be on the other side. The brunette had always thought about that incident, even more so since Joyce returned with Jay and Rose, 'what was that thing I brought back? A zombie clone? Was it mom? A monster?'

"Dawn?" asked Xander as he waved his hand in front of Dawn's face when she shook her head and smiled at the dark haired man, "you alright?"

"Yeah" said Dawn, "what else did Willow say? About Hera I mean."

"Well, Willow did say she's back" said Xander as Dawn looked on in surprise, worried that Willow would have told the two of them the truth.

'No' thought Dawn to herself, 'or else they would have told me something.'

"She… she's back?" asked Dawn trying to be as confident as possible to hide her nervousness.

"Yea" said Buffy, "she wasn't sure if she should tell her or not since apparently she has another family. But we thought that she should tell her. That she should read her and the family into the program and tell her the truth."

"What if she couldn't handle it?" asked Dawn, "I mean if…."

"Dawnie" said Buffy, "I think Willow's smart enough to know that her reincarnated sister would have no idea what she was talking about. I think she'll start Hera, and her new family, with the simple stuff. I give it a few years while she gets to know her sister's new persona while she tells her everything about the Stargate, and the Ancients before revealing the truth between their relationship."

"Right" said Dawn, "what else did she say about her sister?"

"They loved each other very much" said Buffy as she recalled the conversations they had in private after the briefing, "she even said that her sister is the reason she has this weird fear of frogs."

"Really?" asked Dawn as she raised an eyebrow, "how so?"

"Well" said Xander, "from what Willow told us, Hera was playing with a frog like creature on a planet which then hopped onto her hair. Willow said that she was jumping around trying to get rid of the frog while she felt the slimy feet on her scalp. Since then…"

"She's been scared" said Dawn with a smile as she imagined Willow jumping around and screaming for someone to get a frog off her head.

"They were very close" said Buffy as Xander nodded his head.

"Having her die in front of her must have destroyed her inside" said Xander.

"It would have destroyed me" said Buffy as she looked at Dawn.

"It killed me when you died" said Dawn before the blonde woman go off her seat and walked around the island before hugging her sister.

"Who can forget the kleptomania?" said Xander with a huge grin plastered on his face, "can't believe you stole toothbrushes… of all things…."

"Hey" said Dawn as she reached over after Buffy had sat back down and slapped Xander's arm, "that was not funny."

"A little bit" said Xander as he jumped back off his seat before Dawn could slap him again.

Dawn then stuck out her tongue playfully at Xander before she took a seat. She smiled as Xander kissed the top of Buffy's head before he walked over to the living room where he switched on the game console. Now, Buffy and Dawn were left alone in the kitchen as the brunette took Buffy's cup and refilled her own cup, and Buffy's, with coffee before heading back to the island and taking a seat.

"Willow said that show us her memories" said Buffy as Dawn looked at her, "but she said that she won't show us Hera, at least until she tells her sister the truth."

"And if she accepts the truth" said Dawn while Buffy nodded her head.

"Xander's so happy for Willow" said Buffy as she looked back at the dark haired man choosing a car on a racing game he was playing, "he's seen her grow up alone, and now she found out she has a sister. A sister, and a mother, whose always had been looking over her."

"She must have loved Willow a lot" said Dawn softly.

"That's what sisters do" said Buffy, "I wish I could have been down here for you."

"You were always here" said Dawn with a sad smile, "even so… I did a lot of stuff I wasn't proud of…. Stuff that I'm still not proud off… even though I knew in my heart you were watching me."

"You know" said Buffy as she got up from her seat and walked around the island and sat next to Dawn. She wrapped her arm around Dawn's as the brunette placed her head on Buffy's shoulder, "I was wondering if I ascended. Maybe it wasn't Willow's type of ascension… what if it was the ascension of the Powers?"

"Buffy?" asked Dawn.

"I don't remember much" said Buffy as Dawn held her hand tightly, "but there was a feeling of peace, of warmth. I knew it was heaven… but what if it was just a higher level of existence? What if the Powers had ascended me?"

"Then you're making me feel even worse about wanting you back" said Dawn as she closed her eyes.

"But that's the thing though" said Buffy as she rubbed her cheek on the top of the brunette's head, "how did a spell bring me back? Yea, it was a powerful spell but maybe it worked because… look, if the Powers are mystical in nature… than it makes sense that I'd return through mystical means."

"Or the Powers knew you still had work to do" said Dawn, "they saw the city going to hell, and wiped your memories while the spell was being cast and returned you to your body."

"I don't know" said Buffy, "all I know is that I'm here, you're here, Xander, mom, Rose and Jay are here."

"True" said Dawn with a smile as the both of them watched Xander curse at the television after he crashed his car.

"I love you, Dawnie" said Buffy as she moved her arm from holding onto Dawn's arm, and placed it around her shoulder and pulled the brunette closer.

"I love you too" said Dawn as she gave a small smile while her head lay on Buffy's shoulder as she thought back to Willow, and what she said, 'do I tell Buffy? What will she say? Will she be angry at Willow? Will she be angry at me? Is it my right to tell her before telling Willow that I accept that I am her sister, but even that I don't know. There's no proof. Dr. Jackson, if you're out there… I need an answer. Am I Hera?'

TBC.

 


	120. The Cylons are Coming

**Planet Designated P3H-652, Refugee Camp, 0830 hours.**

It had been months since Major Adama had a good night's sleep on the Galactica, especially when sleeping in a cabin with ten other pilots with two to each bunk. The Major just woke up to a loud noise as he sat up hurriedly and looked to his left. Frowning, he saw that it was Skulls' snoring on the other cot next to his that woke him up. Looking out the window that was attached to the plastic walls of the refugee unit, he saw that it was still dark but his own body clock told him that it was time to wake up. The truth was that even without Skull incessant snoring, the Major knew that he would be waking up soon.. especially since his body was already used to waking up at a certain time so that he could get ready for his day.

Deciding against getting more sleep, he looked at the occupants of the other two cots, spaced evenly apart from each other, as they slept. He then looked around the unit once again after he had put his bare feet on the plastic floor. He recalled Dr Burke telling his that they weren't sure how many people would be included in their delegation, so her organization had ten units brought to the planet with each unit being able to house four people. As they walked towards the camp last night, the Major and the others saw a close group of what seemed to be a basic house with four walls that Dr. Burke said was sturdy enough to stand against high winds, a door, some windows and a roof.

Once they entered the camp, the Major and the others had checked the units while Dr. Burke explained the units had the basic necessities they would need; a roof that would protect them from the elements, solar panels on the roof for electricity that would power the lights, netting on the front doors which would keep out the insects that usually came out at night. She told them that showers and basic restrooms were located close by and that her organization would be helping to set up something more permanent once certain things have been settled.

As the Major got up from his cot, he stretched his arms over his head and yawned before turning around to make sure that the others weren't awake. In his green undershirt and boxers, the Major reached for his trousers and put them on before he walked over to the door. Unzipping the netting that prevented insects from coming in, he then opened the door to the smell of fresh air as a light breeze went through his hair. He then heard boots click together as the Colonial Marines who were standing guard outside his unit stood at attention.

"Marines" said the Major as he turned around and zipped up the netting again before closing the door, "did you get some sleep?"

"Yes, sir" said one of them, "we relieved Sergeant Daniels and Ryder two hours ago."

"Good" said the Major as he looked into the distance at the trees, and then looked up at the sky and smiled when he saw two moons, "I thought it was all a dream."

"Us as well, sir" said one of the Marines, "do you think these people are the Thirteenth Tribe?"

"We'll see" said the Major as he looked at both Marines, "I'll be going to the head. Watch over the others."

"Yes, sir" said the Marines as they watched him walk off.

The Major walked towards a long building at one end of the camp past the other units. He then walked past the unit that the female officers, including Racetrack, had taken as their own. He came out of that building ten minutes later after having freshened up before deciding to take a look around his surroundings. He walked back to his unit and told the Marines of his plans. However, despite their insistence that one of them follow him…. Major Adama told them that he'll be safe; that if these people had any hostile intent towards them, then they would have done something already.

"Very well, sir" said one of the Marines.

"I'll head towards the main camp" said the Major as he started to walked down the trail that Dr. Burke and the others had walked them down on when they were heading towards the refugee camp last night. AS he was walking down the trail, he saw two of the Earth officers in full gear as they made their own rounds of the camp followed by another two who were heading towards the rear of the refugee camp. He recalled Colonel Dixon telling him, with Dr. Burke translating, that he'll have his officers doing rounds of the refugee camp as an extra layer of security. Despite the grumblings of Zarek, the Major had agreed with the Colonel's idea.

Soon, Major Adama started jogging down the trail as he took in the fresh air. After months of breathing recycled air from the Galactica, the Major could feel every cell in his body reinvigorated as he continued to breathe and jog. It was a few minutes later when he reached the main camp where he saw some of the Earth officers already up and about. He knew not knowing the language was problematic as he walked into the camp and headed towards the Mess tent with nods from some of the officers that he had seen last night walking past him. Entering the Mess tent, he smiled as a familiar smell wafted into his nostrils. Walking to a table at one end of the tent, Major Adama looked at the food laid out and then at the man behind the table who was looking at him questioningly.

" _Major?"_ said Dr. Burke as she walked behind him in an ordinary black shirt and trousers and tapped on his shoulder, " _you're up early."_

" _Ye.. yes"_ said the Major as he smiled at the linguist _, "I usually get up early since I have to handle the briefings for the pilots on the Galactica. I guess I haven't really gotten used to all this."_

" _I understand"_ said Dr. Burke as she grabbed a paper plate and handed one to Major Adama _, "hungry?"_

" _Yes"_ said the Major nodding his head as he turned to the table behind him _, "I guess all the excitement from yesterday dampened our hunger. I wouldn't be surprised if the others wake up hungry soon."_

" _Come on"_ said Dr. Burke as she led the Major to one end of the table and asked the man to give them some scrambled eggs, sausage and biscuits. Dr. Burke then led Major Adama to a table near the entrance to the Mess tent where they put their plates down and left again to take some hot coffee. They then sat down across from one another as the Major just looked at the food and smiled.

" _It's been months since the fleet has had decent food"_ said the Major as he grabbed a fork and pushed the yellow coloured food on his plate, _"these are eggs, right?"_

" _Uh huh"_ said Dr. Burke as she pointed at her plate, _"scrambled eggs, sausages and biscuits; kind of like baked bread that's flaky."_

" _We haven't had these on Caprica"_ said Major Adama as he held up a biscuit half and took a small bite _._

" _Well?"_ asked Dr. Burke as she adjusted her glasses _, "what do you think?"_

" _Not bad"_ said the Major as he took another bite before taking a forkful of some eggs and then a bite off a sausage. He then looked at Dr. Burke who told him to hold on while she went to grab something. Turning around, he saw her heading back to the table they had gotten the food from earlier before she walked back carrying a small object that seemed to be carrying a reddish coloured liquid.

" _Here"_ said Dr. Burke as she opened the top and poured the liquid over the biscuits before she did the same to hers, and placed the round object on the table, _"syrup for the biscuits, you'll like it."_

" _Ah"_ said the Major as he took a bite of the food and smiled _, "not bad."_

" _See"_ replied Dr. Burke as she started to eat her food, _"have you slept well?"_

" _As well as could be"_ said the Major as he put some eggs into his mouth _, "it's been a while since we've gotten some decent sleep. I still remember we were running from the Cylons for five straight; it was a few days after the fall of the Colonies. They were attacking us every thirty-three minutes like clockwork…. We were running on very little sleep.. we were frustrated… tired… alone. But every thirty three minutes they'd come, and we would jump away."_

" _Your ships are still out there"_ said Dr. Burke matter of factly as she took a sip of her coffee.

" _Yes"_ said the Major quietly _, "we found out why they were following us. There may have been something on a passenger ship, they were tracking it and… anyway, they stopped."_

Dr. Burke watched the look on the Major's face as he started at the table while he told the story but stopped before he sighed and started to eat his food again. She knew that there was more to what he wanted to say, but figured it would be best when the counselling team came by to help the survivors. The both of them ate their food in relative quiet when she noticed the Major stop his fork midway before putting it down again.

" _Dr. Burke"_ said Major Adama _, "my father and the President told me and some of the others that we won't be allowed to Earth. Is that true?"_

" _Sorry, Major"_ said Dr. Burke when the Major interrupted her and asked her to call him Lee.

" _As long as you call me Winnie"_ said Dr. Burke as the Major nodded his head _, "and to answer your question, I'm afraid it is true. But the details will be given to you and your government's representatives later today. But I've read the report that MR. Woolsey and General O'Neill submitted, the reasons are the same."_

" _Will you be helping the Cylons?"_ asked Major Adama as Dr. Burke swallowed their biscuit she was chewing and frowned at him.

" _That's up to the military as well"_ said Dr. Burke, _"but let me ask you this; their society has been annihilated, just like yours have…. Would you help each other survive if it came to that?"_

" _No"_ said Major Adama _, "after everything that happened, after they annihilated the Colonies… no way. Fifty billion people died in the attack, millions more could suffer from radiation sickness… that is if there are millions who are still alive and hiding somewhere. Personally, I'm glad that the same thing is happening to them… it's poetic."_

" _I see"_ said Dr. Burke _, "we can't imagine what it's like to lose fifty billion people…."_

" _Exactly"_ said Major Adama as he leaned back on his seat and looked at Dr. Burke, _"you can't imagine….. no one can imagine that kind of a loss in the space of a day."_

" _You're right"_ said Dr. Burke as she took a sip of her coffee as Major Adama looked away. The both of them sat in the Mess tent in silence as more and more Earth officers started to come into the tent to have their breakfast. It was a few minutes later that the Major saw Dr. Burke touch her ear and title her head to the side slightly.

" _Winnie?"_ said the Major as she held her hand up, indicating that the Major need to hold on for just a few moments _._

"Yes" said Dr. Burke as she spoke into her headset while the Major looked on, "he's with me now. We're almost done with breakfast… ok. Yeah, we're on our way."

" _Lee"_ said Dr. Burke _, "Major Rosenberg and Colonel Dixon would like to see you in the medical facility."_

" _Maybe I should go change first"_ said the Major as he and Dr. Burke stood up _._

" _Better not"_ replied the linguist _, "Colonel Dixon needs to talk to you urgently."_

" _Ok"_ said the Major nodding his head as he following Dr. Burke out of the tent and towards the medical facility. Once they reached the facility, Major Adama held the door open for Dr. Burke before the both of them walked into the large room. Walking towards the table in the middle, they saw Colonel Dixon talking to Willow and Hailey, while Faith and Jon were reading something. As the two of them got closer, Colonel Dixon looked up while Hailey and Willow turned towards Dr. Burke and the Major who stopped at the table while Faith and Jon put down the papers they were reading.

"Colonel?" said Dr. Burke, who suspected that they were going to reveal everything to Major Adama.

"Yea" said the Colonel as he walked around Willow and Hailey towards the Major, "Major Adama, you said you are the military leader in charge?"

" _Yes" said the Major, "what's going on? Dr. Burke told me that you needed to talk to me."_

"Yea" said the Colonel, "we've completed testing the blood, and none of your people have the Ori Plague."

" _That's good"_ said the Major _, "my people will be relieved to know that. But, shouldn't the Vice-President be here as well?"_

"That's the thing" said Hailey as she stood next to the Colonel with Willow, "what can you tell us about the Vice-President? What kind of work did he do on the Colonies?"

" _Balter?"_ said the Major _, "he's the smartest person in the fleet. He's a bit of a pain, arrogant as hell, self-serving; but he has helped the fleet out of trouble. He's even tried to build a working Cylon detector which failed since it never detected the Sharon who tried to kill my father on the Galactica."_

"Listen" said Colonel Dixon as he scratched his head and he turned around, pointing to a screen in the corner, "while running tests on his blood for the Ori Plague, we found…."

" _Nanites"_ said Major Adama as he looked at three nanites swimming in the magnified blood _, "but.. but how?"_

" _Does he deal with machines?"_ asked Dr. Burke once the Major turned around and face them.

" _No"_ said Major Adama _, "at least… I mean… I don't know. By the gods, he's the vice-president of the Colonies."_

"We checked his blood three times" said Willow while Dr. Burke translated as she looked at the shocked face on Major Adama, "we can tell you that he's not a Cylon, he doesn't have near the amount of nanites that were in Sharon's blood. But the fact that he has them is…"

"I'll kill him" said Major Adama as he turned around, only to have Dr. Burke stand in front of him.

" _Lee"_ said Dr. Burke as she looked at the anger in the Major's eyes, _"there's no evidence that he is a Cylon. He has nanites, but we need to know how… and why he has them. It could be a very simple reason but he needs to be questioned."_

" _We will be doing the questioning" said the Major as he turned around and looked at Colonel Dixon and the others, "we will question him."_

"That's your right, Major" said the Colonel while Dr. Burke translated, "but right now, your people are under our protection… which means that the Vice-President is protected as well from your own people. As long as you're here, there will be absolutely no torture. IS that clear?"

" _Yes"_ said the Major, " _now I need to go and make an arrest."_

"I'll have some of our people go with you" said the Colonel, "it's just to make sure nothing untoward happens to the Vice…."

" _Balter"_ said the Major as he looked at the screen that had the nanites swimming in the blood, " _I doubt the President will want him to be her Vice-President anymore, since…. Dear, gods."_

" _Lee?"_ asked Dr. Burke as she looked at Major Adama's horrified face, "what's wrong?"

" _Zarek"_ said the Major in shock, _"if we arrest Balter for these nanites, he'll lose all credibility and Zarek will demand Balter be removed so that he can take over the Vice-Presidency."_

"That's your internal political stuff" said Jon, "we're telling you this so you know what's going on. We'll be keeping an eye on him, but it's up to you if you want to hold him in one of the refugee units for questioning."

"But like I said" said Colonel Dixon, "no torture. I'll have my people accompany you if you do decide to arrest him. They won't interfere, but they will if the man's life is in danger from your own people."

" _Will you grant him asylum if he asks?" asked the Major._

"Don't do to him what you did to Miss Valerii" said the Colonel, "but I still have to ask my superiors."

The truth was that he already talked to General Landry last night who told the Colonel that as long as the man wasn't tortured by the Colonials, that there was no reason for an asylum claim. The General said that Balter fell under the jurisdiction of the Colonials on this one.

" _Frak"_ said the Major as he looked around while rubbing his face _, "this is the ultimate frak up, how did he get nanites into his blood?"_

"One of the questions you need to ask him" said Willow.

" _I'll isolate him"_ said the Major, _"tell him that he's infected and that… no, he's too smart for that. He'll see right through it. Frak!"_

It was then that the Major had an idea, he asked Colonel Dixon for copies of Balter's medical files and the report on the nanites. He said that he'll show them to Dr. Cottle on the Galactica when he returns after meeting with the Earth delegation.

" _That won't work either"_ said the Major as everyone looked one while Dr. Burke translated _, "the Quorum will think that the President and my Father knew about this if we tell them once we head back to the Galactica. They'll lose credibility and we'll blow our chance at finding a home because of the extremists in the Quorum."_

" _Lee"_ said Dr. Burke as she stepped towards the Major _, "what do you want to do?"_

" _There's no choice"_ said Major Adama as he looked at the woman before turning around to look at Colonel Dixon, _"I'll have to arrest him for this nanite thing. For our safety until we're sure how he got them into his body."_

"I'll have my people go with you" said the Colonel as he nodded at Hailey, Jon, and Faith who left with the Major and Dr. Burke. The Colonel then radioed Riley to tell him that back-up was needed at the camp. Once everything was done, the Colonel turned towards Willow who had just received a piece of paper from one of the scientists that had a yellow highlighter mark that ran across a name.

"Major?" asked the Colonel as he nodded at the piece of paper.

"The results of the ATA gene test, sir" said Willow as she looked through the paper until she came to the highlighted name, "looks like one of the Colonials have the Ancient gene."

"Don't tell me it's the now former Vice-President?" asked the Colonel.

"No, sir" said Willow as she looked up, "it's the woman pilot who came here with them… Lt. Edmondson. She's the one with the gene."

**University of Chicago, Earth, two days ago; 0920 hours.**

It had been nearly two days since Dr. Sarah Gardner, former host to the Goa'uld known as Osiris and until two days ago a professor of Archaeology at the University of Chicago was asked by General O'Neill personally to help the SGC in a first contact situation.

"Me, General?" asked the blonde as she gave the silver haired man a cup of warm coffee before sitting across from him in her office which was cluttered with books on Ancient Egypt, "what happened to Daniel? Don't tell me he's sick… again."

"No" said General O'Neill as he put his cup in the table between then and shifted uncomfortably on his chair.

Sarah knew immediately that something was very wrong. The last time that she talked to Daniel was a little more than three months ago, she had wanted the man to guest lecture a class of hers on Ancient Egypt; and she was glad that he had agreed. She knew that he was going through the Stargate on new adventures, and while the General had offered the blonde that role as well… the memories from Osiris prevented her from doing so. To Sarah, going through the Gate brought about memories of the cruel things that Osiris, and the Goa'uld, had done to the humans scattered throughout the galaxy; but now, the look that General O'Neill had on his face told her that something terrible had happened.

"We've encountered another enemy" said the General, "worse than the Goa'uld, and…. well, Daniel.."

"Oh God" said Sarah in shock as she stood up and covered her mouth, "don't tell me he…"

"All we know is that he's been taken" said the General as he looked up at the worried woman, "this enemy, the Ori; they want him alive."

"I know he's not allowed to tell me what's going on out there" said Sarah as she sat back down, "but… this Ori, are they that much worse?"

"They can beat the Goa'uld with one hand tied behind their back" said the General as he handed her a thick folder, "you've already been approved by the President to know about everything that's going on, and since you've signed the updated NDA's; that folder will bring you up to speed."

"Daniel told me about Anya" said Sarah as she took the folder from the man, and put it on the table, "how is she taking it?"

"She and a friend of hers is on another planet searching for something" said the General, "it's all in the folder; and I mean everything about the Ori. But…"

"But?" said Sarah.

"We've encountered two civilizations that suffered from its own holocaust" said the General as he handed Sarah the second folder, "the first one's for getting caught up on the Ori and the current status of the Goa'uld, but we really need you for the second folder."

"Ummm" said Sarah as she opened the folder with her mind still worried about Daniel and if he was alright. As she read the report, she kept on reminding herself that Daniel would be alright… that he's always been alright. Shaking her head, she then read the front page of the report once again before looking up at the General in surprise, "so these humanoid and mechanical robots destroyed the lives of billions of people, and these robots in turn are being destroyed by the Ori?"

"That's the general gist of things" said the General, "they've asked for help."

"Fifty billion people" said Sarah as she put down the file and leaned back on her chair, "wow… that number is… wow."

"I know this is a shock to you" said the General, "a translation team's been sent to the planet that we've given the Colonial's coordinates to, and we need another team to be sent to the other planet where we expect the Cylons to go to."

"Wow" sad Sarah as she leaned forward and looked at the file again. She then turned a page and looked up in shock at the General, "one of them looks just like an Air Force officer?"

"Yep" said General O'Neill, "don't ask me how that's possible… one of the eggheads at the SGC said something about genetic diversity, and then something about DNA and stuff before I fell asleep on the phone. Anyway, we checked our officer, Major Lauren Satterfield and she's completely human."

"Amazing" said Sarah softly as she continued to read the file, "Twelve Colonies of Kobol, Cylons… Kobol…. I can tell you that Osiris never heard of them before. Neither did any of the Goa'uld for that matter. If they did, then these people would be considered a threat."

"We have a source" said the General referring to Willow, "this source said that some Goa'uld could have taken humans as slaves from the Mediterranean region and brought them to a planet."

"That is the M.O of the Goa'uld" said Sarah nodding her head, "don't forget General, I still have Osiris' memories… even the horrible ones."

"Well, according to this source; a group of Goa'uld led by Zeus…"

"Zeus" said Sarah with a sigh as she rubbed her forehead while recalling some of Osiris' memories, "Osiris met him before; a minor Goa'uld under his command. Had some delusions of grandeur about the evolution of humans. He and some of his fellow minor Goa'uld believed that humans could be brought to a certain level of technological prowess. That once they reached a certain level of technology, they would go to war against each other like some sort of sick game; he and the others believed that it was the natural.. default setting of humanity. He and his kind wanted to see what would happen if they could pit one group of humans against another…. Nearly destroying each other in the process. And then, helping them to rebuild before working against them from the shadows; goading them to destroy one another. They wanted to see if humans would relive the same cycle over and over again… even if they knew the consequences. They wanted to see how humans would evolve; would the humans become more violent as time went on… or would they become more docile."

"Did Osiris approve?" asked the General as Sarah shook her head.

"The Goa'uld wanted slaves and Jaffa" said Sarah, "they wanted territory for themselves, even if they had to go to war against each other. They needed as many Jaffa as possible. Zeus' and his fellow minor Goa'uld's idea of taking these humans to another planet in a game of evolution and survival of the fittest took away from the goals of securing more territory. To the system lords, these were needless deaths… they should have become Jaffa so that they could fight for their so called 'god'. So no, Osiris and the others didn't approve. If Ra knew about this, then he would have been pissed. He would have seemed them as a threat."

"Looks like they did it anyway" said the General, "our source says that the Goa'uld got bored, and left them alone. But they still followed a period of tech advancement, and then war… then rinse and repeat."

"Yes" said Sarah as she looked through the rest of the report. She then looked back up at the General, put the file back on the table over the much thicker file about the Ori and just looked at the General, "so, why does the SGC want me specifically?"

"The Colonials and Cylons speak a form of Ancient Greek" said the General as Sarah looked at the man, "and Daniel said that you are one of the best."

"How about Daniel's protégé, this Dawn Summers?" asked Sarah, "I haven't met her, but Daniel's extremely proud of her."

"She's taken some personal leave" replied the General, "which is why I'm here."

"Ah" replied Sarah as she nodded her head and looked at the table.

"I know you've refused to go through the Stargate" said the General as the archaeologist looked back up at General O'Neill, "but we're still trying to vet more people who can speak this dialect of Ancient Greek. A team under Dr. Winnie Burke has been sent to the Colonial planet."

"Winnie" said Sarah nodding her head, "from Cambridge University… met her a year after the Osiris mess at a conference. She's a good person."

"Daniel recommended her" said the General, "joined the SGC last year. Before this whole Colonial and Cylon mess."

"So she and a team are taking care of the Colonials I take it?" said Sarah as General O'Neill nodded his head, "who else will be going with me?"

"Out of the thirty or so members of Daniel's translation team" said the General as he handed her a piece of paper with a list of names names on it, "only ten are fluent in Ancient Greek. General Landry, the commander of the SGC, has six of them along with Dr. Burke on the Colonial planet with the other four in reserve. They can be yours if you agree to this mission."

"I see" said Sarah as she closed the folder and put it back down on the table.

"I know you asked to be left alone" said the General softly, "that you don't want to go through the Gate, but in such short notice… we wouldn't be asking you if it wasn't urgent. It will just be for a few days, we're almost done vetting three professors from New York and Los Angeles; and there's one more person I'm waiting to hear from."

"I see" said Sarah as she rubbed her chin, "General, you have the pick of any other archaeologist in this department. So really, why me?"

"You were highly recommended by Daniel" said the General, "and… look. I get this feeling that we have to be very delicate with the Colonials as far as the existence of the wider galaxy, and their place in it. They've been under the assumption that they're the only humans in the galaxy, they have their own religion…"

"Resembling the Ancient Greeks" said Sarah nodding at the top file, "at least from what I skimmed through in the file."

"Yea" replied the General, "telling them the truth will be a hard sell, a very hard sell. For the Cylon's however…."

"Since they already are, technically speaking, artificial beings… aliens like the Goa'ud" said Sarah as she understood the General's need for her, "they may be more receptive towards the truth, and you'd like me as proof."

"That's one" said the General, "the main reason we need you is because you are an extremely skilled person. You've been out there…."

"Not under my own will though."

"Yea" replied the General, "but you still know what's out there, you were a host to a snake… no offense."

"None taken" replied Sarah smiling as she looked at the General sitting across from her.

"You'll be sent with Teal'c, Colonel Cameron Mitchell, and SG-2" said the General, "they'll be in reverse engineered armour that Anubis had some thing's called Kulls wear into battle. It's nearly impervious against energy and kinetic weapons… basically it'll take a missile to destroy it. Anyway, they'll be guarding you and your team."

"Teal'c" said Sarah as she thought back to the time she was Osiris, "he's the one that basically started the Jaffa rebellion?"

"Yep" replied the General, "he'll be there as a member of the SGC, not the Free Jaffa Nation."

"I see" said Sarah, "how about the diplomatic party? I mean, you intend to start diplomatic talks?"

"This is more of a humanitarian aid, refugee thing first" said the General, "but you'll have some diplomat's from the IOA coming by once the Cylons accept our offer."

"Alright" said Sarah nodding her head, "which is?"

"The same as the Colonials" replied the General, "they get to rebuild their society with help from us until they are self sufficient, they are not to know each other's gate addresses, they'll be given limited access to particular world's that will allow them to visit for supplies, and of course; they don't get to know the address for Earth. They'll be told that the Earth gate has an iris and a shield that would prevent anyone from materializing at the SGC… basically if they try to come through, they'll die."

"Alright" said Sarah nodding her head, "when do I leave?"

**Orbit of Planet Designated PT5-267, 0915 hours.**

Over an Earth sized planet with three large continents and several smaller ones appeared seven flashes of light. The Cylon Baseships that survived the attack by the Colonials and the Ori had finally appeared above the coordinates that the Earth ships had given the humanoid Cylons. In the control room of the lead ship stood Natalie as she looked at the Cylon version of a Colonial DRADIS and smiled. She then looked down at the water before putting her hand into the basin and closing her eyes, connecting her consciousness to the dataflow and getting information about their destination from their hybrid.

"Natalie!" shouted an excited Boomer as she ran from another console towards the dark blonde woman, "we've made it…. The final jump. We're all here."

"Not all of us" said Natalie as she opened her eyes and looked at the Number Eight, "most of the others, including all of the Doral's, went with Cavil on the suicide mission. From our previous total of a hundred and forty nine thousand, we're down to only fifty thousand in these seven ships. Not counting the numerous others that are still out there hiding from the Ori; that bastard wants to take our other brothers and sisters and go on a suicide mission back to the Colonies."

"I know" said Boomer as she walked up to Natalie and lay a hand on her shoulder, "we have your line, including Caprica Six with us on another ship…. We have some of every line with us except for the Cavil's and the Doral's. All of them agreed to go back to the Colonies."

"I don't know what they're thinking" said Natalie when a D'Anna came running from another room and asked them to activate the communications systems.

" _Unknown Vessels, my name is Dr. Sarah Gardner translating for Colonel Cameron Mitchell. Do you copy?"_

" _Yes"_ said Natalie as she watched the other models in the room converge on her location as she talked to Sarah, _"this is Natalie Faust of the Cylon remnant, we were given these coordinates by one of the Earth vessels."_

" _Miss Faust"_ said Sarah as Natalie looked at everyone _, "you should be receiving a set of coordinates."_

Natalie looked at Leoben who had run to another basin and put his hand into the water to activate a screen. The screen showed a set of numbers as the humanoid Cylon smiled to himself and then looked back at Natalie and nodded his head.

" _Yes"_ said Natalie _, "we have received coordinates."_

" _We are unsure of the ways of Cylon governance; are you able to speak for your people?"_

Natalie frowned when she heard that questioned. She knew that even among the Cylons who had come with her, there were those who were on the fence in regards to this being the right thing to do; putting their lives in the hands of those who could very well destroy them. Others indicated that they had questioned her leadership, especially in not allowing the other Cylons that had gone back to the Colonies to fight the Ori a way back to this planet. Natalie had reminded everyone that the planet was a safe haven, that if any of the others were captured by the Ori, they could reveal the location of this world.

For right now, however, Natalie put her hands into the water in the basin and closed her eyes. She connected to the Cylon datastream that went through every one of the seven ships in orbit and asked them one question.

"Do you trust me to speak on behalf of all of you?"

"Yes" came the resounding reply from each and every Cylon, mostly because they were still in shock that they were really given coordinates to a planet instead of something far more nefarious like a Colonial trap.

'Although it could still be a trap' thought Natalie to herself before she answered Sarah and told that she speaks for the Cylons that are in orbit.

" _Very well"_ replied Sarah _, "Colonel Mitchell would like for you and a small delegation to come to those coordinates, unarmed."_

" _My companions and I will be accompanied by four centurions"_ said Natalie as she looked at the Cylon's in front of her, "they _are our guardians and…."_

" _Miss Faust"_ said Sarah _, "Colonel Mitchell is telling me that he read the report on what your Centurions could do. Like it or not, they are weapons. And for this initial encounter we would prefer to meet with your people unarmed. Forgive me for saying this, we simply don't trust you… yet."_

" _Miss Gardner"_ said Boomer _, "My name is Sharon Valerii, callsign Boomer… you have to understand that we are humanity's children… all of us, including the Centurions. We fight for them, they are the ones who have been enslaved by mankind for decades and…"_

" _Miss Valerii… Boomer"_ said Sarah _, "I'm afraid that you are not our creations. You're the creations of the Colonials. Yes, we are humans as well but that does not mean that we created your race. But we have heard about what your people did to the Colonials… and while we will help you settle on this planet, that doesn't mean that we trust you."_

Frowning, Natalie looked at the desperate looks of the Cylons in front of her. They had lost everything, their home.. the Hub… and now, they could lose their one chance to start again if they blow it. It was the last part of what Sarah said that had stuck to her; that they were created by the Colonials, and while they were human… the Cylons were not the creations of these particular humans.

'Maybe that's key' thought Natalie to herself as she turned around and looked at the Centurions who were at the edges of the walls looking at her. She nodded her head before the Centurions walked towards her while some looked at each other as the red light slowly swept from one side to another.

"I need for you to trust me" said Natalie as the Centurions stopped only a step away as they looked at the humanoid Cylon, "there are only five thousand of you left on these seven ships, I am aware of that….. and this is the best hope we have for all of us to survive. I need you and your brothers to stay on board. I think… I know… I know we can trust these people. Stay here and watch over the rest of our people. Be our guardians."

Natalie saw the lead centurion tilt its head to the side before looking at its comrades as they wirelessly spoke to each other, and the others on the seven ships. They then nodded at Natalie before they turned around and walked back to where they were standing earlier.

"Thank you" said Natalie as she turned back to the basin and told Sarah that they'll be coming down in a ship, _"please give us twenty minutes."_

" _Very well"_ said Sarah _, "see you on the surface, Gardner out."_

"Boomer, Leoben, D' Anna, with me" said Natalie as she looked at the models in front of her, "we'll form the delegation that goes to the surface. I want to make sure that we're not armed."

"Is that wise?" asked Leoben.

"Miss Gardner said that they don't trust us, yet" said Natalie, "I'm hoping that us going in unarmed would build a level of trust."

"And if they kill us?" asked D'Anna.

Natalie put her hand into the basin and connected with the data flow again, "Caprica Six, if you don't hear from us in thirty minutes after we reach the surface; take the fleet and jump out of here… just go…. Is that clear?"

"Yes" said Caprica Six on another Basestar, "by your command."

"Alright" said Natalie as she took her hand out of the water and looked at the delegation, "let's go meet our neighbours."

As the five Cylon models, each representing a certain line of the Number Twos's, Three's, Fours, Sixes and Eights, got into the heavy raider; they were wondering how this first contact would go. They had never, outside of the Colonies at least, met human's… their idea was that all humans were warlike, prejudiced and destructive.

'These people' thought Natalie to herself as Boomer took the pilot's seat in the Heavy Raider before the small vessel lifted off the floor of the ship and flew out into open space. Everyone of the other Cylons were looking out the side slit windows of the ship as they looked at the planet while Natalie was deep in thought, 'these people are willing to at least talk. But then again, they're still human and this could be just a trap. No choice now, we have no idea about this sector of space… it is so far away from the Colonies that….. Damn it, we're in completely alien territory here. I just hope that God takes pity on us.'

It took a few seconds for the Heavy Raider to fly through the atmosphere of the planet as it flew towards the supplied coordinates. As the ship flew through the clouds, the occupants of the ship looked out of the slit as they saw green everywhere as they flew hundreds of feet over the rolling hills or the area around them. As they continued to fly towards the destination, they saw a camp made up of six large tent like structures, and about a kilometer away was a stone ring that stood upright out of a pedestal. Flying over the ring before coming around, the group also looked out into the distance at mountains and numerous rivers and nearby lakes.

"What's that?" asked Leoben as he pointed to a blip on the scanner.

"Hold on" said Boomer as she flew the ship towards the blip which was about ten minutes away on a hill overlooking a plain of green grass and trees everywhere.

"Structures on the surface" said Natalie, "looks like some sort of homes."

"Refugee settlement" said D'Anna as she looked at everyone, "that would be my guess."

"Maybe these humans.. if they are human anyway" said Simon, one of the number Four's who stayed with Natalie's group, "maybe they're really willing to help us?"

"It's time to see" said Natalie as she tapped on Boomer's shoulder, "land the Heavy Raider at the coordinates."

**Surface of Planet Designated PT5-267, 0940 hours.**

Once the ship had landed at the coordinates, D'Anna and Leoben gathered everyone one of the models around in the middle of the ship before opening the door. The blonde D'Anna wanted that they hold a prayer so that they be kept safe, and that if anything did happen to them.. that they're souls with move onto God's hands. However, it was Simon who was the most hesitant in holding hands in prayer as he stepped back and looked on nervously.

"I know you don't believe" said Natalie as she reached out with a hand at the dark skinned man, "this is really just to comfort us at a time when we're facing an uncertain future. Even if you don't believe in God, it helps to just touch and hold on to someone else."

"Just hold on to us, Simon" said D'Anna as she held out her hand, "like Natalie said, even if you don't believe… we still need someone to hold on to so that we don't lose ourselves. We're here for each other, whether you believe in God or not."

Nodding his head, Simon held both Natalie and D'Anna's hands before taking a step forward. He watched as Leoben led the other in prayer while Simon closed his eyes and hoped that they really had a future outside the doors of the heavy raider. Once they finished their prayer, Natalie smiled and nodded at Boomer while she adjusted her black top and slacks. As the rear entrance of the Heavy Raider opened, Natalie and the others saw a curly haired, blonde woman in a dark grey suit standing on grass while flanked by two males in black armour. Cautiously walking down the ramp and onto the grass, Natalie took a few more steps forward and introduced herself.

" _Hello"_ said Natalie as she looked at the dark haired man, and then at the shorter haired dark-skinned man who had a gold tattoo on his forehead. Curious about the meaning of the tattoo, Natalie pushed that thought for later before she looked at the blonde woman, " _Dr. Sarah Gardner?"_

" _Yes"_ said Sarah as motioned towards the two males next to her _, "my two companions are Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, and Teal'c."_

" _My name is Natalie Faust; my companions are D'Anna Biers, Simon, Leoben Connoy and…."_

" _Sharon Valerii"_

Surprised Natalie and Boomer looked at each other before turning back to look at Sarah who told her that she read a report on the other Sharon Valerii; the one who was tortured on the Pegasus.

" _She's alive?"_ asked Boomer surprised as she looked at an equally surprised Natalie before looking at Sarah again _, "is the baby alright?"_

" _The baby is alive and well"_ said Sarah _, "she's in one of our outposts and…."_

" _Could we see her?"_ asked Leoben as Natalie looked back at him and frowned. She wanted to hold off on those kinds of questions until later, but it seemed that the Number Two with her spoke out excitedly. Turning back to Sarah, she got the answer that she expected to hear.

" _Sorry"_ said Sarah _, "we can't take you to her for matters of security. Because of her pregnancy, it's been determined by the doctor's that she won't be able to travel either. But she is safe and sound, and the baby is healthy."_

" _It's a miracle"_ said D'Anna as she stepped forward and stood next to Natalie.

" _Please, come with us"_ said Sarah as she motioned towards the camp in the distance _, "we'd like to conduct a physical examination to make sure that you don't receive any virus' or any sicknesses from us."_

" _You are helping the Colonials as well?"_ asked Simon as the small group followed Sarah with Colonel Mitchell walking next to her, and with Teal'c taking the rear.

" _Yes"_ said Sarah before she translated for the sake of Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c.

"But you folk's won't be told their location" said the Colonel as he looked back at the five humanoid Cylons while Sarah translated, "and they won't know your location either, at least until the both of your people agree not to kill each other."

" _I see"_ said Natalie after Sarah translated what the Colonel said _, "but why you helping us?"_

"The Ori have been wiping out your civilization" said Teal'c as the five humanoid Cylons looked back at the Jaffa, "while we do not look favourably on your genocide of the Colonial home worlds, we cannot stand by and watch a sentient race be needlessly annihilated by the Ori, or the Colonials."

"But if we knew about what you had planned for the Colonies earlier" said Colonel Mitchell as the Cylons looked back at him, "we would have done everything to stop you; and that's a promise. Some of our allies don't take too kindly on the genocide of innocents."

" _They enslaved our race"_ said Simon, _"they broke a forty year armistice agreement by sending a ship over the line to spy on us. We defended ourselves, because we knew that the humans…"_

" _The Colonials"_ said Natalie, _"it was the Colonials."_

" _The Colonials"_ said Simon correcting himself, _"we knew that they were hoping for a war, we knew that if they were so willing to send a spy craft through the line.. that they would push for war and come after us. We deliberated and decided to attack first. We wanted peace…. They wanted war."_

" _To create peace, you went to war"_ said Colonel Mitchell shaking his head, _"how very human of you."_

" _Maybe we were wrong. We let one or two voices be the guiding light of our crusade again the Colonies"_ said Natalie quietly, _"we had no idea of the threat that existed outside our corner of the galaxy. But the hatred ran strong between the Cylons and Colonials for decades, it's something not too easily extinguished. But maybe if we had known about the Ori, maybe we could have joined forces against a common threat."_

"Yes" said Teal'c, "your people have made a grave error. I do understand the need to fight back against oppressors, it is what I have for most of my life and with the help of the Tau'ri I have…."

" _The first people?"_ asked Natalie as she looked confused at Sarah, and then at Teal'c and back to Sarah again.

Sarah knew that there was no word in Ancient Greek for the word 'Tau'ri', so she had translated the Goa'uld word into English, and then translated the English into Ancient Greek.

" _Yes"_ said Sarah, _"we were going to discuss this after your medical examinations; but perhaps it's better if we get this out of the way."_

" _So you're not the Thirteenth Tribe?"_ asked Boomer confused, _"then why did you respond when we called you the Thirteenth when we asked for help?"_

" _Couldn't really correct you when we were protecting you from the Colonials"_ said Colonel Mitchell, _"and all of us from the Ori."_

" _Anyway"_ said Sarah after she translated what the Colonel had said, _"we aren't the Thirteenth Tribe; our enemies and allies call us the 'First People' or 'People of the First World'."_

" _Then you aren't the Thirteenth Tribe of humans"_ said Natalie as she looked at Sarah and the others, _"you're not from Earth?"_

"We are" said Colonel Mitchell as he corrected Natalie while Sarah translated his response, "we are from Earth."

"I am from a planet called Chulak" said Teal'c as the Cylons looked at him in surprise when he said that he was from another planet, "Colonel Mitchell and Sarah Gardner are indeed from Earth, the planet where beings of this form evolved."

" _No"_ said Natalie shaking her head, _"Kobol is the…."_

" _I'm afraid not"_ said Sarah, _"I am a Professor of Archaeology in one of Earth's institutions of higher learning, and we've uncovered evidence of early humans that have existed on Earth for millions of years prior to the present day."_

" _Then how…."_ Said D'Anna as she turned and looked at the shocked looks on her companions before looking at Sarah once again _, "this… this is a joke?"_

" _No"_ said Sarah, _"if you'd come with us, we'll explain everything to you. Actually, I have read the reports that Major Satterfield sent on her conversations with the other Sharon Valerii; and I'm intrigued about machines that believe in a single God. I just recently found that out so, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you about that? As I'm sure other anthropologists and theologians would as well."_

" _O… Ok"_ said a stunned Natalie as she was still processing the fact that what they had know about humans may have been wrong, that humanity didn't evolve on Kobol… but on Earth. And they had the evidence to back up that claim.

" _Are you certain of this?"_ asked Natalie as she followed Sarah while Simon and D'Anna looked back at Teal'c as they continued walking.

" _I'm not saying that there's not another Earth out there that this Thirteenth Tribe couldn't have gone to"_ said Sarah s she glanced over her shoulder at Natalie before slowing down her pace deliberately so that she could walk next to the tall blonde Cylon while Colonel Mitchell took point, _"what I'm saying is that from what we've learnt about Colonial history from Miss Valerii, Kobol was populated by humans a little more than four thousand years ago. Am I right?"_

" _According to the Colonial scriptures"_ said a still shocked Natalie as she nodded her head.

" _We have evidence, that we could provide to you to examine, that we've had civilization existing on my Earth for the past ten thousand years. Even much, much longer than that."_

"That would go a long way in supporting what you say" said Simon as they came up to the camp where they saw five more people in the black armour walking around, along with five others in lab coats and four men in casual wear.

" _Why are you telling us all of this though?"_ asked Boomer confused, _"we could just take over this planet and hold you hostage. Or we could just kill you and use the information you gave us against you?"_

"Be that as it may" said Teal'c as the Cylon's looked back at him, "you will be unsuccessful. The Tau'ri possess ways that would be unpleasant to your people if such an event did occur."

"'Sides" said the Colonel once they were only a few minutes away from the camp, "it would be a bit rude to insult the people helping you, don't you think?"

" _Don't pay them any mind"_ said Natalie as they approached a tent that had a large red cross on the canopy, _"we've been… let's just say that we know how the Colonial's feel."_

" _Lashing out"_ said Sarah as Natalie nodded her head.

Sarah then stopped one they were at the entrance of the medical tent before turning around and telling the humanoid Cylons that they'll be undergoing a physical and medical examination, before receiving any required vaccinations; the same as Sharon. They were then told they would be free to eat before discussing anything else.

" _We would like to talk before we do anything else"_ said Natalie as she looked at Sarah.

" _Very well"_ said Sarah, _"but physical's first. And then we talk. Agreed?"_

" _Yes"_ said Natalie while she and the other Cylon's nodded their heads as the doctors in the medical tent led the Cylons inside _._

TBC

 


	121. The Discovary of Many Firsts

**Planet Designated PT5-089, 1000 hours.**

Shallen, the former human slave of the Goa'uld known as Ba'al, was walking through a crowded market place in a village as she headed towards the entrance close to the main square. She was sent to this planet by the Tok'ra High Council to gather intelligence on the movements of the Ori Priors and their armies, intelligence which would be shared with Earth's Stargate Command.

As she walked towards the square in her black robe, she recalled everything that happened since joining the Tok'ra in their mission against the Goa'uld. She remembered her lover, Kanan; the same Tok'ra who had left after completing his mission, the same Tok'ra who had returned days later in the body of another man. A man she later learned was called Colonel Jack O'Neill of Stargate Command, one of the Tau'ri that she had heard rumours of while she was Ba'al's trust human servants. Forever grateful for her rescue by both the Colonel, who later told her that Kanaan died, and Stargate Command… she was one of the first to volunteer when the High Council needed agents to follow the Priors of the Ori as they went from one planet to another like a plague. She, and the others, was to report on their movements and on anything unusual that would occur.

'First the Goa'uld' thought Shallen to herself, 'and now this.'

For years she worked for the High Council, but she never had a symbiote implanted within her. Her love for Kanan was so deep that she couldn't imagine sharing herself with another being. As she reached the large gathering of villagers, Shallen pushed all thoughts of Kanan out of her mind and concentrated on the present. She saw a villager running towards the group saying that a strange man was coming, a man in a brown robe carrying a staff that glowed after he walked out of the Great Ring. Smiling to herself, Shallen was glad that the Tok'ra intelligence network was correct once again. This same man had been dropped onto another planet by the Ori where he preached to the villagers. An operative on the planet overheard where he was going to go to next, and then he informed the Council; the Council then informed Shallen.

Shallen looked on as she saw a hooded figure in brown walking down the trail from the Stargate. Instantly she knew that whoever this person was, he was a Prior of the Ori. She had heard the stories of how they preached Origin to villagers and then threatened them with death and destruction if they didn't follow.

"The Ori will punish those non-believers, while rewarding the others who believe and bring the Ori into their hearts."

That was what she heard the last time she had been gathering intelligence on a Prior's visit to a village, the same village that that refused the Ori and was destroyed in a massive quake a few days later. Shallen saw the aftermath and was horrified; all that remained of the village of three hundred people were two injured women and a domesticated animal; everyone else had died. However, this time she was pleasantly surprised by the Prior as he talked to the group in front of her. As he continued to talk with his hood covering his face completely, he made no threats; instead, he extolled the merits of Origin to the people surrounding him before handing a copy of a brown book to the leader of the village.

"Hallowed are the Ori" said the Prior as he looked around. Shallen had pulled her hood over her face so as not to bring too much attention to herself, but was surprised when the Prior seemed to look straight at her and nodded his head slightly before looking back at the leader of the village.

'Does he know me?' thought a surprised Shallen to herself as the Prior told the village leader that he would like for them to read through the book of Origin, that it supports everything he has told them about what the Ori would do for them… that the Ori were looking to keep peace in the galaxy.

"Think about what I have said" heard Shallen as the Prior once again looked at the young woman before looking around at the other villagers, "I will return in four days. Farewell."

"Farewell" said the village leader as the Prior looked at Shallen for a few more seconds before he turned around and walked towards the Stargate. It was a few minutes later, once the Prior had left the planet that Shallen slipped away from the village and walked towards the Stargate. Dialling the planet where she was supposed to go to, before leaving for the Tok'ra base as per their protocol… Shallen couldn't help but think that something was very wrong with the Prior. She knew that this intelligence would be significant, and that she should inform the council immediately. However, she also knew that the Council may not be able to act in time… so she made the decision to contact Stargate Command once she reached her first destination. After that, she will let the Council know about the Prior… and what she had done.

**Planet designated P3H-652, 1030 hours.**

Last minute preparations were being made for the arrival of the delegation from Earth for the upcoming meeting with the Colonial delegation. Colonel Dixon, Riley, Sam and Willow were briefed by Dr. Burke, Jon, Faith and Hailey about what happened with Balter; that Major Adama decided at the last minute not to arrest the man for having nanites in his blood, especially since that would signal to the Quorum that if the Vice-President was compromised then that would mean the President, and maybe Commander Adama, was compromised as well. She told them that instead of arresting him, the Major told him point blank about the nanites after asking Skulls to leave the unit and report for duty.

"What was his excuse?" asked Sam as she sat down on a chair next to Riley and Willow while Colonel Dixon was leaning against a wall.

"That he performed illegal experiments with nanites he created to help fight cancer" said Hailey as she looked at Dr. Burke who nodded her head. She then turned back to look at Riley and the others, "said that he had multiple degrees in bio-engineering, computer science and what not; all he wanted to do was prove to the Colonial government that the nanites could be programmed to simply heal wounds or kill cancer cells. He said that once the cancer, or whatever it was supposed to heal was… well, healed, then they would deactivate themselves and pass out of the body naturally."

"But he never got that far" said Dr. Burke who had her arms folded around her chest, "he told Major Adama that he used himself as an experiment; injected some virus into him before injecting the nanites."

"He said the nanites killed the virus" said Faith, "claimed that even at the prototype stage they worked perfectly. Told Adama Junior he was going to make an announcement a few days after some interview he had about robotics, and computer networking on Caprica. But it was too late since the Cylon's attacked the Colonies."

"Did the Major believe that?" asked Sam.

"He considered it" said Dr. Burke as she walked towards the Colonel and stood leaning against the wall next to him, "he's still suspicious of him, but he's not suspicious enough to want to tell the others about the nanites since according to Colonial law, what the man did was still illegal. He told me that he'll have him talk to the President once they return."

"We can't tell the Major the truth" said Colonel Dixon as he looked at the floor.

"No, sir" said Willow as she scratched her head, "I mean… it's one hell of an accusation, especially with no proof. Telling them that I'm a human being with mind powers would probably creep them out even more than having one of their own people having supposed experimental nanites in their blood."

"Given their history with the Cylons and still being suspicious of us" said Faith, "they'll probably ask fro her head."

"True" said the Colonel as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Willow, "have you managed to examine the nanites? Any luck in comparing them to the nanites from Miss Valerii?"

"No, sir" said Willow shaking her head, "we don't have the equipment for that. I'll have it sent for comparison to the Beta site; but I'm pretty sure that the Colonials, the Vice-President in particular, wouldn't put much stock in it since we are accusing one of the most esteemed members of their fleet of being in league with their enemy."

"And they would want to take a look at how we came to that conclusion" said Sam as she nodded her head, "which means they would demand access to the Beta Site."

"Which we won't allow" said Colonel Dixon as he looked at Saw, and then towards Willow, "then we don't do anything."

"That's what I'd do" said Jon as he shrugged his shoulders, "anyway, we did tell the Major we were concerned about him being tortured once he gets back to their fleet. He told us that he'll let the President deal with him, but since he's still human… he'll maybe face some jail time for conducting illegal experiments on himself. He'll probably be asked to resign once he gets back. Who knows?"

"What are the chances that they'll just cut and run?" asked Riley, "the Colonials I mean?"

"The Major said they're tired" said Hailey, "they're tired of running and fighting, that they just want a place to stay… a place to call home."

It was then that one of the members of SG-26 ran into the medical facility and told the group that it was time, that the Earth delegation was due to arrive soon.

"Thank you, Rogers" said Sam as she nodded at the man who ran back out the doors.

"So" said Willow as she and the others stood up, "I guess it's time?"

"Fifty bucks says that they freak out" said Faith as everyone looked at her and frowned.

"That's just too easy" said Riley as Faith gave the man a grin.

"Hey" replied Faith as she walked up to and stood next to Willow, "it was worth a try, you know."

It was around eleven thirty in the morning when Dr. Burke in a black suit, and with her hair tied in a ponytail stood alongside Willow, Colonel Dixon and Riley who were in their full tactical gear. They were standing outside the medical facility while waiting for the Colonial delegation as they walked up the trail from the refugee units that were set up for them. Willow looked up and telepathically contacted both Faith and Sam who were covering them from the air with them using the cloaked Jumper, and the uncloaked Jumper respectively. Jon and Hailey, were waiting at the tent that was set up early as a meeting place for both delegations while the rest of SG-25 and SG-26 were spread out along the camp. Dr. Burke turned around and frowned after she noticed that the Vice-President, also in a black suit, was walking alongside Major Adama. The fact was that the Earth officers were sickened by what they had seen in the Vice-President's memories, but without any physical proof; there was nothing they could do about him. It was a few minutes later that Major Adama in his flight suit, alongside the Colonial delegation, stopped a few steps away from the Earth officers and Dr. Burke.

" _Major"_ said Dr. Burke as she nodded her head at the dark haired man before looking at the Marines and the other officers, and quorum members, _"in a few minutes, the delegation from Earth will be arriving on this planet."_

" _Yes"_ said the Vice-President as he smugly approached Dr. Burke with the knowledge that he managed to outwit these peopled from Earth, 'how gullible do you have to be to believe the entire nanite story.' The Vice-President looked at Dr. Burke and the other officers and asked them how the delegation would be arriving. He reminded them that they had a ship appear out of nowhere the day they arrived on the planet, and that the Earth delegation had yet to show them how that was even possible.

" _You'll be shown"_ said Colonel Dixon as he approached Dr. Burke and stood next to her protectively as she translated _, "my superiors have asked us to show you the Stargate."_

" _Gate to the Stars?"_ asked Racetrack as she looked at the Earth officer and then at Major Adama who was equally confused, _"what do you mean by Gate to the Stars?"_

"Come on" said Riley as he nodded towards the tree line, "our superiors should here soon. We'll show you how we came to this planet."

**Planet Designated PT5-267, 1045 hours.**

After the medical checkups, and receiving their inoculations, the five humanoid Cylons then met with Sarah outside the medical tent while she was speaking with both Colonel Mitchell, and Teal'c. It was Natalie who walked out first, followed by Boomer, Leoben, D'Anna, and then followed by Simon. As they walked out of the tent, it was Colonel Mitchell who nodded at Sarah before signalling behind her as the curly haired blonde turned around and smiled at the approaching humanoid Cylons. Natalie told Sarah that they needed to inform the Baseships in orbit that they were safe, and to stand-by in orbit; she told the group that she had given orders if they weren't heard from again in thirty minutes… that the Cylon fleet in orbit had to jump away to safety. Nodding her head, Sarah and the two members of SG-1 accompanied the five Cylons to their Heavy Raider so that they could get that formality out of the way. It was a few minutes later that Natalie had told the ships in orbit that they landing party was safe; the blonde could just imagine Caprica Six being surrounded by the other models as they released a collective sigh at the news that their leader was safe and sound. However, before signing off, Natalie told Caprica Six and the other Cylon's not to land the ships… not until they've properly spoken to Sarah and the others.

Once communications had been cut off, Natalie walked down the ramp at the back of the Heavy Raider and stepped onto the grass again. She noticed that Colonel Mitchell looked at his wrist watch before tapping on Sarah's shoulder. Natalie saw Sarah turn around and nod as the Colonel tapped on his watch.

" _Thank you, Colonel"_ said Sarah before she turned back towards Natalie and the other Cylons, _"Miss Faust, if you and your companions would please follow us. There's something you need to know."_

" _Alright"_ said Natalie as they walked along the grass until they hit a trail that led to the Stargate in the distance, _"we noticed that ring while we flew over this area, is that an object of worship?"_

" _Actually"_ said Sarah as they walked closer to the Stargate, _"in my language it's know as the_ Stargate; _and while we still haven't found a word in your language.. the literal meaning is a Gate to the Stars."_

" _Excuse me?"_ said Leoben as Sarah looked back him, _"did you just say a Gate to the Stars?"_

" _Yes"_ replied Sarah as they got closer to the Stargate, _"it's an alien device that creates an artificial subspace wormhole between any two gates throughout the galaxy. Basically, it's instantaneous travel between worlds."_

" _That's not possible"_ said D'Anna shaking her head in shock, _"that's not possible. For something like that to work, the power requirements are massive; there is no way that humans…."_

" _The Gate to the Stars network consists of thousands of these Gates on various planets throughout this galaxy_ " said Sarah as they arrived at the Stargate. While Sarah was talking, the five humanoid Cylons walked up the pedestal and looked at the ring shaped device; still in disbelief about what they were hearing. While Natalie was taking a look at the symbols on the inner tract, she and the other Cylons stepped back when the chevron's started to light up.

" _Natalie"_ said Sarah as she motioned them back onto the grass, _"I need you all to come down from there… trust me. You don't want to be there when it activates."_

" _Al… alright"_ said Natalie as the five Cylons hurried down the pedestal's stars and reached the grass before turning around once they heard a strange sound. Natalie and the other Cylons looked on in shock as a massive vortex of what looked like water blasted out towards them while they jumped back, before settling down in the middle of the ring.

" _My God"_ said Leoben as he looked at the device _, "what's…"_

" _That"_ said Sarah as she stood next to Natalie who looked back at the curly haired woman as her hand covered her own mouth in shock, _"that is the event horizon of an artificial wormhole."_

Boomer and D'Anna, who were standing close to Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c, looked at the two of them when their radio's came to life.

" _Sierra Golf Three dash three to Sierra Golf One leader, do you copy?"_

" _Copy Major Satterfield"_ said Colonel Mitchell as he spoke into his radio, _"you are clear to come though the Gate."_

" _Copy that, Sir"_ replied Satterfield.

The five humanoid Cylons noticed ripples on the surface of the event horizon before receiving their next big shock of the day. Natalie could only step back as a woman walked through the Stargate in full tactical gear before she looked at an equally surprised Boomer who looked at the new arrival with her mouth hanging open.

"Major" said Colonel Mitchell as he walked over to the bottom of the stairs, past Natalie and Boomer, as the other Cylons looked on in shock.

"Sir" said Satterfield as she nodded at the man, before saying hello to Teal'c who smiled and nodded at her.

"Major Lauren Satterfield" said Colonel Mitchell as he led her towards Sarah who took a few steps forward, "please meet Dr. Sarah Gardner."

"Ma'am" said Satterfield as she shook the archaeologist's hand.

"Major" smiled Sarah as she stepped aside and introduced the Cylon delegation.

" _How?"_ asked Natalie as she stepped forwards and looked Satterfield up and down, " _how is this possible? We don't have anyone this far away from Colonial space."_

" _I'm not a Cylon_ " said Satterfield as she looked at the surprised looks on the five faces _, "my name is Major Lauren Satterfield."_

" _You're the one who gave us the coordinates?"_ asked Natalie as Satterfield nodded her head.

" _It can't be"_ said Boomer, _"it's just not possible.. how?"_

" _All I can tell you is that I'm human"_ said Satterfield as the other Cylon's continued to look on in shock, _"and I was born on Earth."_

**Planet designated P3H-652, Meeting Tent, 1100 hours.**

Just as the Cylon's were stunned about the revelation in regards to the existence of the Stargate, the Colonials were equally stunned; with some bordering on hysterics when Dr. Burke translated what Willow was saying about the Gate once they had reached the meeting tent that was set up earlier in the day. The Colonials sat on one side while the Earth personnel were seated on the other side facing them. Colonel Dixon and Riley were standing on either side of the Earth delegation while Willow, Jon and Hailey were standing at each side of the tent. The Colonial Marines who hadn't gone to watch the Stargate were surprised when the members of the Quorum were talking about the technology. Now, all they could do was look at Willow and the others suspiciously as the Marines took their positions around the tent while Racetrack and Skulls stood behind the seated Quorum members. The other four pilots were seated inside their Raptors, ready to leave once these preliminary talks were over. They had seen Sam hovering the Jumper near the tent, while Faith was slowly patrolling the surrounding area while cloaked, leaving the rest of the members of SG-25 and SG-26 to patrol the camp in full tactical gear. The Colonel's had already ordered all personnel to use Zat's if any type of force was required, and they asked Willow to keep them telepathically updated on the mental states of the Colonials.

As she examined the Colonials who had already sat down and was simply waiting for the translators to take their places, Willow could sense a great deal of tension coming from their side; tension, anger, fear, greed, and hope. Many of the Colonials had a mixture of these feelings, and Willow knew that some of those feelings were due to Earth having access, and knowledge, of such advanced technology.. technology that she would bet her yearly salary that the Colonials would fight tooth and nail to gain access to.

As she looked at General O'Neill, Willow telepathically told him and Woolsey about the feelings of the Colonials; and they asked her to relay that information to Riley, Dr. Burke and Colonel Dixon. Having done so, Dr. Burke, Riley and Colonel Dixon nodded their heads at the redhead. Then it wasn't long before Dr. Burke had tapped the microphone in front of her and started the meeting.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol"_ said Dr. Burke while another man translated for the Earth personnel who were seated, " _my name is Dr. Winnie Burke, I am the chief translator of this expedition. To my extreme right is General Jack O'Neill, Director of Home World Security; next to him is the representative of the International Oversight Advisory, Mr. Richard Woolsey; and next to him is the director of the IOA's Refugee Relocation Unit, Dr. Aisa Khan. We have an additional six translators who you are welcome to use if you have any questions while we discuss any issues at hand. The translators would then translate those questions, and I will translate the responses. All I ask is that you please as any questions on at a time. Is that agreed?"_

" _Yes"_ said the Vice-President while Major Adama sat next to him, _"now, Dr. Burke… I have a few questions in regards to…."_

" _Mr. Vice President"_ said Major Adama as he looked at the man before nodding at the Colonial delegation, _"maybe it would be better to introduce everyone here."_

" _Yes"_ said the Vice-President nodding his head while Willow and the other Earth officers looked at the man with hidden contempt, _"in my excitement I must have forgotten my manners. My name is Dr. Gaius Baltar, the Vice-President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol; the man to my left is Major Lee Adama, the leader of the Military force in this expedition; to his left is Tom Zarek of Sagittaron, Marshall Bagot of Virgon, and Robin Wenutu of Canceron. To my right is Conrad Hunt of Caprica, Miksa Burian of Aquarion, and Alisander Asiel of Arielon."_

"Good to meet you all" said Woolsey as he leaned forward and nodded his head before he motioned towards the Vice-President while Dr. Burke translated through a microphone, "now Mr. Vice-President, you had a question?"

" _Yes"_ said Baltar, _"my question is in regards to this Gate to the Stars; is this the technology of your people?"_

"No, it is not" said Woolsey as he looked at the man, "the entire Stargate network was created a very long time ago by a race we now call the Ancients."

" _Wait"_ said Bagot _, "you said a 'race'? As in an alien race? You mean to say that alien's exist? Really exist? That the President's report on parasites that take human hosts was correct?"_

"Mr. Bagot" said Woolsey, "not everything we're about to tell you is that simple. In answer to your questions, yes.. we are talking about an alien race. And yes, aliens do exist…. These particular aliens came to this galaxy a little more than fifty million years ago. They were escaping a sect of their race that tried to wipe them out. This race initially called themselves the Alterra."

" _Impossible"_ snorted Bagot as he looked at Woolsey while the other Colonials, including the Marines looked at each other in surprise, _"it's impossible for alien's to exist… human's are the only…"_

"The Alterra" said Woolsey as he interrupted him, "Mr. Bagot, if I may finish what I have to say… the Alterra came here from their own galaxy. The trip lasted thousands of years, and eventually they reached this galaxy which they called Avalon. The first planet they landed was called Dakara; it was used as a rest stop of sorts before they found another lush world and made it the capital of their civilization. From there, they placed Stargates in thousands of different worlds throughout the galaxy. They named their capital planet Terra, or Earth."

" _Excuse me?"_ said Zarek as he stood up in outrage, _"Kobol is the home of humanity, that is the planet where humans evolved.. we have written proof of this fact. Can you prove what you just claimed?"_

"The Stargate located on Earth" said Woolsey as he glared at Zarek, "we conducted what we call a radioactive carbon dating test and it was found to be more than fifty million years old. In fact, I have brought with me a piece of an ancient human jawbone… a very small piece that we determined is at least four hundred thousand years old after conducting our own tests on it."

Willow looked around as the Colonials, including the Military personnel started to murmur among themselves while Woolsey reached under his table and picked up one of three metal briefcases. He then handed the briefcase to one of the translators who handed it to the Vice-President.

"That" said Woolsey as he nodded at the briefcase, "is a small piece of a jawbone of a four hundred thousand year old female; you are welcome to take that piece with you to your fleet and test it. We are not lying to any of you about what we'll be talking about; believe me when I tell you that these are the truths that you need to hear."

" _I've heard enough"_ said Wenutu, " _I suggest we leave this planet to these blasphemers. We'll take the risk in finding Earth on our own."_

"Mr. Wenutu" said General O'Neill as he leaned forwards and placed his arms on the table in front of him and sighed, "we've already given your President, and the Commander, this warning. You will not be allowed near Earth's orbit, if any attempt is made to enter orbit… we will know about it. This is your final warning, if you still decide to come to Earth uninvited then we have no choice to fire on you."

" _You would fire on fellow human's?"_ asked Zarek, _"how dare you? You who would betray your own race by protecting the Cylons? Earth is our right."_

" _Mr. Zarek"_ said Major Adama as he looked at the man who was standing with both hands on the table in front of him and glaring at General O'Neill. The angry Zarek looked at the Major who then nodded at him to retake his seat. Locking his jaw, the man then looked back at General O'Neill while taking his seat reluctantly.

"This isn't betrayal of anyone's race" said Woolsey as he held his hand up at General O'Neill and towards Zarek, "Earth is a defended planet. We have already told President Roslin and Commander Adama the reasons why you won't be allowed to Earth, and you can ask them in regards to the reasons. We can tell you that the same rules apply to the Cylons; if they appear over Earth orbit, they will be fired upon."

"If I may touch on this particular topic as well" said Dr. Khan as she leaned forward while Dr. Burke and the other members of the Earth delegation nodded their heads, "Earth currently has almost seven billion people living on it. Now consider that your fleet only has probably, at most, fifty thousand people. If you are allowed on Earth.. if you are allowed to stay on the planet; then you will lose all your sense of culture, religion, language… everything that makes your people unique will be gone. Within a few decades, I can promise you that it would be your people who will assimilate into Earth's culture… given the numbers, it will never be the other way around. I am sorry to be blunt given my position with the IOA, but it is the truth… and you know it is the truth."

" _She's right"_ said Hunt sighing as he nodded at the olive skinned woman before looking at the still outraged Zarek, _"if we force our way to Earth; we'll be finishing the job that the Cylon's started. They wanted us to lose everything, and if we do what Mr. Zarek and some of the others are thinking.. then they would succeed."_

" _Mr. Woolsey"_ said Burian _, "please continue."_

"Thank you" replied Woolsey, "the Alterra expanded their civilization from Earth, and used the Stargates to travel between the worlds in the galaxy. They were the most technologically advanced race to have ever lived in this galaxy. However, something happened, you see there was a deadly virulent plague that spread throughout the galaxy. It killed a vast majority of the Alterra, while others escaped the plague in this galaxy through the use of a great ship and travelled to another one to create a new life for themselves."

" _So far this sounds more like a science fiction show_ " said Baltar as he leaned back, _"this is just theatrics."_

"You've seen the Stargate" said General O'Neill looking at the Vice-President, "you know it exists now. Anyway, they did what they had to do to save their people. Can't fault them on that."

"But before that" said Woolsey, "before leaving this galaxy for good… they fired an advanced piece of weaponry that not only destroyed all traces of the plague by destroying all life in the galaxy, but…"

" _Excuse me?"_ asked Zarek as he looked at Woolsey before looking at a stunned Baltar, " _you're saying the entire galaxy? They destroyed life in the entire galaxy? Where the fraking hell is your proof?_ "

"Mr. Zarek" said Woolsey, "the proof you require is on Dakara, however the Ori destroyed that weapon and.."

" _Oh, how coincidental that a weapon that could prove your claims was destroyed."_

"Mr. Zarek" said General O'Neill, "not only did the Ori destroy that weapon, they also murdered tens of thousands of people."

" _You mean 'people'"_ said Zarek as he looked at the Colonial delegation before looking at the General again which placing undue emphasis on the word 'people', _"you are no human."_

" _Mr. Zarek"_ said Major Adama, _"sit down."_

_Willow: "General, Mr. Woolsey… the tension is rising like crazy. That guy's thinking about giving orders to the Marines to open fire on us. I've already placed a telekinetic shield in front of you guys but…"_

_O'Neill: "Keep it up, Red. Now comes the hard truth for these guys. Connect me to the others."_

Willow then closed her eyes and connected the General to the rest of the Earth military in the camp.

_O'Neill: "Attention, I want Major Rosenberg, SG-25 and SG-26 to use only Zat's.. I repeat use only Zats if necessary. SG-25 and 26, converge on the meeting tent.. I repeat back-up is required."_

Once everyone acknowledged the General's orders, he nodded at Woolsey who stood up and sighed.

"Mr. Zarek, ladies and gentlemen of the Colonies" said the bald man, "the Alterra also recreated life in this galaxy before they left for a galaxy known as Pegasus."

" _Recreated life?"_ asked Asiel as she leaned forward and narrowed her eyes at Woolsey, _"what do you mean recreated life? To do that is.. I mean."_

"All of us are living proof of their recreation" said Woolsey as the Colonial delegation looked at him surprise, "the Alterra were a race of highly advanced, and highly evolved humans… they were here first; and we are the second evolution of their form."

**Planet Designated PT5-267, at the same time; Mess tent.**

Natalie and the other Cylons were in shock at what was just revealed by the doppelganger of their Boomer, their Sharon Valerii. Sarah and Satterfield had just told the small group about the Alterra, the Stargate, the original plaque that very nearly wiped out the Alterra, their escape to Pegasus; and unlike the Colonials… the Cylons were told that some of the Alterra ascended to a higher plane of existence. While still in shock, they were taken aback by another even greater shock when Satterfield revealed that the Alterra destroyed all life in the galaxy before they left so that the plague would be wiped out. However, they recreated life in the galaxy which eventually led to the evolution of humanity on Earth; the second evolution of the Alterran form.

" _How?"_ said a shocked Simon as he got up from his seat and walked around with his hands on the top of his head, " _this… this is…. Advanced humans…. Ascension… second evolutions…. I mean, how do we take this?"_

" _I know it's a lot to take in"_ said Sarah as she looked at the dark skinned man who was standing at the edge of the tent while looking off into the distance. She then turned to the stunned faces of the other four Cylons as they just looked off into space, none of them making a sound, " _but there's more you need to know; and the sooner this gets out there… the better it is for everybody."_

" _O… Ok… ok"_ said Natalie as she nodded her head and looked up at Sarah, " _please continue."_

" _Alright"_ said Sarah as she nodded her head at Satterfield. Satterfield then told them that the Alterra that escaped the plague moved to another galaxy called Pegasus where they recreated life and formed a new civilization; their new home world being a planet they called Lantea.

" _From then on, they became known as Lanteans"_ said Satterfield, _"they lived in Pegasus for millions of years until they encountered an enemy as equally powerful, and advanced as them. They were in a war with this enemy for a hundred years before they lost; the survivors returned to Earth a little more than ten thousand years ago. When they came back, they found the planet harsh; and since there was no way to recreate their civilization… many spread out to other parts of Earth, and other planets in this galaxy. They spread knowledge and stories of their great civilization and cities. The ones who stayed on Earth assimilated with the native population, while others ascended."_

" _How?"_ said Simon as he turned around, _"it.. it can't be…"_

" _The Lanteans, as well as the Alterra, had a particular gene that controlled their most powerful weapons"_ said Sarah, _"and there are humans who carry that gene."_

" _Humanity is God's chosen children"_ said Leoben quietly as he hung his head down and closed his eyes, " _so it really was a punishment from God."_

" _No"_ said Simon as he turned around and looked at Leoben, _"no"_

"He is correct" said Teal'c after Sarah translated what Simon had said, "the Ori demands that they humans in this plain of existence worship them as gods."

" _Wait"_ said D'Anna as she shook her head, _"what are you talking about? These Ori are gods? You're fighting gods?"_

"The Ori aren't gods" said Colonel Mitchell as he looked at D'Anna, "they're just ascended beings on a power trip."

" _You see"_ said Satterfield as she sat down next to D'Anna while the other Cylons looked on, _"the Ori, like some of the Alterra, like some of the Lantean's who would be later known as the Ancients; the Ori reached a point in their evolution that they were able to shed their physical forms and live in a higher plain as living energy. They possess knowledge and powers that are greater than anyone would ever know… the knowledge and power makes them seem like gods to those who don't know what they really are. It's not to say that a higher being doesn't exist… I believe in God as much as the next person but the Ori? They're not gods. They found that as higher beings, they can sap the energy from human's who worship them.. that's how they gain more power."_

" _That's why they're trying to take over this galaxy"_ said Sarah as D'Anna and the other Cylons looked at her, _"from the reports of a very good friend of mine, we know that the ones known as the Ancients protected this galaxy… hid our existence from the Ori. But all that changed when they found us after we went exploring their galaxy using means which I'm afraid you're not cleared to know. We wanted to meet living Ancients, and they found us and came here when they discovered that this galaxy was full of unbelievers. Now we're trying to fix that mistake."_

" _So this is your fault"_ said Simon as the other Cylons looked on in shock at the revelation, " _our race is dead because of your people… Cavil was right; humans are inherently violent and…."_

" _Simon"_ said Natalie as she stood up as the bald man put his hands up and walked right outside the tent and he stood under the sunlight.

" _Exploration brings risk"_ said Leoben as he rubbed his forehead, " _and with it the threat of death."_

"Indeed" said Teal'c after Satterfield translated what the male Cylon said, "we believe that the Ori viewed your people as being less than human; they likely believe that since you are not human, then you are a danger to them. As we mentioned, the Ori want humans to be subservient to them to gain more power… beings who are not human would be a great threat to them."

" _So they destroyed us"_ said Boomer in shock as she noticed Satterfield sitting next to her.

" _Yes"_ said Satterfield, _"and you've seen their technology. It's much more advanced than yours, advanced than ours."_

"They created their ships, weapons and shields using ascended knowledge" said Colonel Mitchell, "and they are coming after your people; which is why we need to get you out of the line of fire."

" _You could have just blown us away"_ said Boomer, _"why didn't you?"_

" _We don't want to see needless genocide"_ said Satterfield as she put her hand on Boomer's shoulder, _"we've already done that; and we're tired of it."_

" _What?"_ said Natalie as she looked at Satterfield, followed by Sarah, Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell.

"We recently destroyed a race of machines called replicators" said Colonel Mitchell as the Cylons looked at him in shock while Satterfield translated, "they were mechanical bugs that would have eaten everything in this galaxy until they were the only things left."

" _They would have destroyed your people"_ said Sarah as she looked at Natalie, _"as well as the Colonials; you're just lucky that they were going after another advanced race called the Goa'uld first. The replicators succeeded in nearly bringing them down since their leader managed to kill most of the Goa'uld's higher echelon. Then the replicators would have come after us since we've been working with the technology of the Ancients, and then they would have come after you; and lastly… they would have come after the Colonials."_

"I was present at the moment of their destruction" said Teal'c as he stood proudly while Satterfield translated, "it is the same day that my people, the Jaffa, gained our freedom."

" _Freedom?"_ asked D'Anna as she looked at Teal'c, _"you mentioned something when we came here on the planet, but you never explained."_

" _Something we haven't told you"_ said Sarah, _"well… the truth of the matter is that these Goa'uld we told you about.. well, they are a race of parasites that take human hosts. These snakes take over control of any human body and.. and do unspeakable crimes… unspeakable… very… very unspeakable."_

"Doc?" said Colonel Mitchell as he stood next to the woman, "you don't have to tell them about… well, you know."

The Colonel had read the report on the Osiris incident, and in the report.. Sarah talked about all the crimes that Osiris had done; the nightmares that she would now have to live with for the rest of her life.

"I'm fine" said Sarah nodding her head, "it's been awhile though."

Sarah then looked up and told the Cylons about how the Goa'uld searched for bodies that would be easily repaired should the host be damaged. She mentioned that after searching the galaxy, the supreme leader of their kind found a world where his race could find bodies… numerous bodies that would be easy to control and repair; potentially living for thousands of years due to their healing technology. Sarah told the stunned Cylons that the supreme leader, the supreme System Lord had come to Earth… and from there… humans were seeded among various planets by other Goa'uld; with some taken as hosts, slaves and Jaffa.

" _Are you saying that Earth.. Earth is…"_ said Boomer as she looked at a nodding Satterfield.

" _Earth is where humans evolved"_ said Satterfield, _"it's not Kobol. Humans were taken from Earth by the Goa'uld a little over five thousand years ago, these particular humans were taken to Kobol to serve the Gao'uld there."_

" _No"_ said Boomer as she stood up and took a few steps back, _"I may not be that religious but I've read the sacred scrolls and…."_

"Sharon Valerii" said Teal'c as he looked at the dark haired woman, and then at the other Cylons, "humans… humanity… evolved on Earth; however the Colonial's as a people, their culture and their religion, evolved on Kobol. That is the fact of the situation."

" _That.. that…"_ said a stunned Natalie as she stood up and paced the ground, " _I guess that makes sense in a way."_

"The Goa'uld wanted to use those human on Kobol as an experiment of evolution by bringing them up technologically" said Colonel Mitchell, "and then pit them against each other until they nearly destroyed themselves. Then they would let the humans grow again, and then go to war one they reached a certain point in their technology."

" _All this has happened before"_ said Leoben softly as he looked up at Sarah, _"All this will happen again."_

" _A never ending cycle of violence"_ said Simon softly as he walked back into the tent and sat down next to Leoben while still shaking his head.

" _Yes"_ replied Sarah, _"eventually they left the humans on Kobol alone; we believe that they grew bored and went on other experiments… leaving the Kobolians to fend for themselves."_

" _My God"_ said D'Anna as she massaged her forehead, _"this is unbelievable."_

" _Teal'c, right?"_ asked Natalie as she looked at the Jaffa, _"you said you were a Jaffa; so you…."_

"I was enslaved by the false god known as Apophis" said Teal'c, "eventually he, and the other System Lords were killed by the Tau'ri. They helped the Jaffa gain our freedom from our oppressors. Now, we fight to retain our freedom; to preserve it so that it is not taken away by the Ori."

" _I used to be one of the oppressors"_ said Sarah as the other Cylons looked at her, some with horror; and others with surprise, _"I was taken host by a Goa'uld known as Osiris. He took control of my body and mind; I was witness to his memories and everything he did after taking my body. I saw people worshipping him as a god, I saw him kill thousands needlessly… I saw him hurt my friends, take over worlds… work with the greatest threat to this galaxy before the replicators came. I was trapped in my own mind screaming at him to stop. It's something I wouldn't want for my greatest enemy, losing control of your own body. Look, I know it was Osiris who did everything; but he did it using my hands."_

"And I have killed many" said Teal'c as the other Cylons looked at him while Natalie saw Sarah wipe a tear before she got up and walked outside the tent where Colonel Reynolds came up to her. Natalie looked at the woman and understood what she was going through; she then turned towards Teal'c as he talked about how he killed numerous people while he was serving Apophis. He said that he participated in the murder of thousands of people on many worlds.

" _And your people trust him?"_ asked Leoben as he looked at Colonel Mitchell while Satterfield translated what he was saying.

"Yes" said Colonel Mitchell, "he saved our lives too many times to count, he saved this galaxy too many times to count; he was the first to openly rebel against the Goa'uld, the first to openly challenge their authority and eventually he led the rebellion to bring them down. Save for one or two System lords who still openly operate, the others are gone; either killed or in hiding. They've lost their Jaffa, which means that they've lost their power base."

"I have done unimaginable things" said Teal'c as Satterfield translated what he was saying, "but I do not let that define who I am in the present; I can never forget, but I will still work hard to secure a better future by helping the Tau'ri, and working to improve the lives of the Jaffa so that we have a bright future."

" _He's right"_ said Sarah while she walked into the tent again and stood next to Teal'c before taking a deep breath, _"things for your race will never be the same again. Although you haven't attacked us, the fact that you attacked the Colonials without a declaration of war… and committed genocide on a mass scale that's been unimagined even by the Goa'uld; well, it will take a long, long time for trust between our peoples to develop. We will help you, but gaining our trust will be a long time coming."_

" _We know"_ said Natalie as she looked at Sarah, _"we're just grateful about the fact your people didn't kill us on sight."_

" _We don't want war"_ said Colonel Mitchell, _"and given that we're already in one for the sake of this galaxy; we can't have our resources in terms of military split."_

" _The diplomats will come by after they deal with the Colonials"_ said Sarah as she put her hands into her jean's pockets, _"but I can tell that you will not be given the gate address to the world that the Colonials may be settling on, and they won't be given the address to this world; for security purposes. We will help you settle until you're self sufficient; you will be given addresses of some of our allies who have already agreed to help you should you need supplies once the majority of us leave. Finally, neither you nor the Colonials will be given Earth's gate or spatial address. At least not until we've gotten to each other better."_

" _I.. I understand"_ said Natalie as she nodded her head and stood up, along with the other four Cylons, _"on behalf of the Cylon remnant, I agree with your terms."_

" _So"_ said Colonel Mitchell as Sarah and Natalie shook hands, " _what do you want to call this planet? Cylonia?"_

" _No"_ said Natalie after Satterfield translated what the Colonel had said, _"I was thinking we'll call this planet Eden."_

**The Summers Residence, Sunnydale, California; alternate reality, 0730 hours.**

Buffy found herself running, running as fast as she could through the spaces between the abandoned cars that were blocking the road. She looked behind her as more vampires, vampire that Giles said existed long before the current species of vampires; vampires that he said were called the Turok-han. Looking back as she ran, the Turok-han were chasing her; they were swarming towards her… thousands were swarming toward her as she kept on running.

"No… no… please no" said Buffy to herself as she threw away the stake she was holding on to and ran ever faster, using all of her Slayer speed to try and outrun the Turok-Han behind her. Running in between the cars that were lying abandoned on the roads, Buffy ran panting towards Kingman's Bluff, "everyone's gone; Dawn, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Faith, Giles… oh God, the Potentials.. all gone. We failed.. we failed."

Hearing a bloodcurdling scream to her left, Buffy turned her head and watched as some Turok-Han grabbed a woman and her children before killing them in front of her eyes. Her face twisted in anguish, Buffy ran faster, and harder as more Turok-Han vampires ran after her. It wasn't long before she reached the trail that led to Kingman's Bluff. Running on the grass, and through the trees, she could see a clearing in the distance. She didn't know why she was heading there. All she knew was that she had to go to that location, there was something important.

"The world just ended" said Buffy as she ran, "what could be important now? The world ended… we're done for. The human race is gone."

"My, my" said a familiar voice from Buffy's left. Turning her head, she saw a certain redhead looking at her through the trees with a wide smile on her face. Buffy stopped as she titled her head and twisted her face in anguish as she looked at her best friend the way she used to look while they were in high school together. Long red hair, pick fuzzy T-Shirt and jeans, "the world didn't end, Buffy. The human race ended.. or will end. I mean you can have a ring side seat to the destruction of the flesh bags, you know."

Looking behind her after she stopped, Buffy noticed that the Turok-Han weren't making any noise. It was as if they stopped chasing her.

"Oh" said Willow as she looked at where Buffy was looking just a few seconds ago, "don't worry about them. I told them to hold off."

"What do you want?" asked Buffy as the look on her face changed from anguish to rage, "and don't you fucking dare show yourself as her… not her."

"Buffy" smiled Willow as she walked towards the Slayer, "don't you miss this body? Huh? Your sidekick… your right hand. You know she despised you right? She always hated you… I have her memories you know, so you know what I'm saying is the truth. She wanted to leave.. but you guilted her into staying in this place. She blames everything that happened after that on you."

"I'll kill you" said Buffy angrily as she heard the Turok-Han's growls in the distance.

"Don't kid yourself, little girl" said Willow as she changed her form to that of Dawn who was smiling at Buffy, "Buffy, can I get a hug? Come on, please? Oh, guess what? I'll be gaining my physical form soon so…. Burgers?"

Just then, Buffy covered her eyes when there was a bright white light from the clearing in the distance. The Slayer looked on at the light as the being who had taken the form of Willow, and then Dawn vanished. Hearing the sounds of the Turok-han coming after her again, Buffy ran towards the light in the distance. As she approached the clearing only after a few minutes at full speed, Buffy stopped near the edge of the cliff as she watched the white pulsing light; the white pulsing light with tendrils that floated along the edges.

"What is this?" asked Buffy as she looked back. She closed her eyes once she got a glimpse of some of the Turok-han vampires as they ran through the trees towards her location. Turning around with a look of defeat, she fell onto her knees facing the white light in surrender. She knew that she had lost the war, and now there was nothing else to do except wait for the end to come. It wasn't too long before she felt growls behind her as sharp claws picked her up and brought her forcefully onto her feet. She looked at the faces of the Turok-han and closed her eyes, waiting for the end. However, it never came; she opened her eyes to find the Turok-han surrounding her as the ones holding on to each of her arms held on tighter, drawing blood. Buffy could still see the pulsing orb of light it front of her, it seemed as if just looking at it brought a measure of peace into her life. She felt as if she could just forget what was happening now.

"Hey!" shouted Willow who simply appeared in front of the Slayer as she nodded at one of the Turok-han who gave Buffy a slap, drawing blood from her cheeks. It was then that Willow smiled when she saw Buffy looking towards her, instead of the pulsing white light, "you know my pets are hungry."

"Fuck you" said Buffy as she tried to pull her arms away but the vampires just held on tighter.

"You know" said Willow, "I wonder why you never wanted me… oh right, it was because you'd rather be with dead people. First Angel, and then Spike. Isn't that like necrophilia? Yeah, it is.. so ewwww. But then again, I used to let dog breath fuck me so.. yeah… I'll shut up then."

Willow smiled at Buffy before turning around and looking at the light. Smiling, Willow turned back towards Buffy and told her that the light was nothing. That it won't help her.

"You're mine now" said Willow, "the last Slayer in existence.. the last of the Ones… the last in the entire Slayer universe."

Willow then nodded at one of the Turok-han who approached Buffy from the back while her arms were held by another two. The vampire then roughly tilted her head to one side before bearing it's fangs and biting into the Slayer. Willow could only laugh as Buffy screamed in pain.

"Enough" said Willow as she tried to stop laughing at Buffy's predicament, "enough…. enough."

The Turok-Han that was feeding on Buffy stopped as it raised its head and looked at Willow, blood pouring down the sides of its lips.

"You always though you was special" said Willow as she approached Buffy who had her head hanging down, "always telling others that the world was your own responsibility… so how about we show the other humans how special of a failure you are? You are so special that you'll be fed upon in public.. and then my Turok-han will feed on the public. At least most of them… and then I will regain my form. I will be in the hearts of every human being on this planet. All their fears, their evil thoughts… all mine for the feeding. And then I'll…"

Suddenly the wind started to pick up as the temperature dropped; feeling a chill, Buffy slowly pulled her head up and looked at the image of her friend, and then at the blurry white light behind her. She saw the light dim slowly to reveal the same woman who was looking at her right now; Buffy was looking at Willow who was wearing a white strapless dress and holding some sort of a bladed weapon. Buffy looked on as the other Willow gave Buffy a small smile before she turned and pointed into the sky.

Buffy looked up and finally saw the reason for the sudden increase of the wind and the sudden chill as what looked like dark storm clouds rolled across the sky as far as the eye can see. The blonde then looked at the Willow in front of her, the one who was just laughing at her suffering. The blonde slayer then looked at the Willow in the white dress nod at the Slayer before she vanished. Feeling abandoned, and resigned to her fate… Buffy hung her head down, but instantly raised it up again when she heard a noise in the sky. Looking up, she saw yellow pin-pricks of light breaking through the storm clouds as it rained down throughout the city. She looked on as a few of those yellow lights dusted each and every one of the Turok-han vampires that had surrounded her. With the pink shirted Willow now vanished, Buffy ran to the edge of the cliff that overlooked the entire city. She laughed hysterically as yellow light penetrated the entire city while she heard growls and screams of the demons and the Turok-Han that had escaped during the final battle. A final battle that already killed all of her friends and family; a final battle that lay waste to the entire city. All she could do now was drop down on her knees and laugh hysterically at the tragedy of it all.

"Buffy?" said a voice in the distance as she continued to laugh on the grass, "Buffy!"

"Dawn?" said Buffy as she opened her eyes slowly and looked at the face of her younger sister. Worried at why her sister was in her room, she narrowed her eyes and looked at the brunette in concern, "are you alright? Did you have a nightmare again?"

"Not me" said Dawn as she sat up from her sleeping bag. With at least thirty Potential Slayers staying in the Summers house, Buffy and Dawn has had to share a room while Xander made the living arrangements for those staying in the house; while Anya made the arrangements for the ten staying in their apartment.

"Me?" said Buffy as nodded her head before she lay on her back while looking at the ceiling, "I had that nightmare again."

"The one with Willow?" asked Dawn as Buffy nodded her head.

"I saw two of her this time" said Buffy softly, "two.. I don't know what that means even."

"It's been a year and a half" said Dawn as Buffy nodded her head while covering her eyes with her arms.

"Yeah" she replied with a broken voice.

"Tara and Anya should have reached Los Angeles by now" said Dawn as she placed her chin on Buffy's bed as she looked at her sister, "hopefully Fred decides to come with Faith."

"You ok with Faith?" asked Buffy as she looked at her sister, "I mean after what happened with her and the body swap, I…"

"We need her, right?" asked Dawn, "I mean with the First going all out crazy and all… we need all the help we can get, right?"

"Yeah" said Buffy softly as she brushed her hand along Dawn's cheek, "you should be at school Dawnie, not doing all of this… not going to war. I saw you die in my dream, and I'd like you to get out of Sunnydale. Get out of this country.. go to Spain or something.. you know."

"If the world is going to end" said Dawn as she kissed Buffy's forehead, "then I'm going to be right by your side; 'sides, if we succeed… can you imagine the sale's the mall will be having just so that people come back? And, school's done…. Most people left Sunnydale, remember? Principal Wood's joining our team?"

"Right" said Buffy as she slowly sat up in bed and wiped her eyes, "wake up the Potentials will you?"

"Alright" said Dawn as she slowly stood up, "ask Kennedy to start training them?"

"Yeah" said Buffy yawning before she looked at Dawn, "I need you and Andrew on breakfast duty."

"Alright" replied Dawn as she gave Buffy a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh" said Buffy, "while Kennedy is doing weapons training, tell Spike to get them going on the hand to hand. We'll switch up after lunch."

"Got it" said Dawn as she got up in her pyjamas "gotta go pee first."

"Ewww" said Buffy as she covered her ears, "I don't need to know that."

"Pee, Pee, Pee, Pee" said Dawn as she ducked after Buffy threw a pillow at her. Taking that as her signal to leave, Dawn got some fresh clothes from the closet she shared with Buffy and left to freshen up. After Dawn had left, Buffy smiled as she put her feet over the edge of the bed and looked at a framed picture on her side table. Picking up the picture, she brushed her fingers over the glass that covered a picture of Buffy, Willow and Xander smiling as they lay on the field outside of Sunnydale High.

"I miss you" said Buffy as she looked at Willow's picture, "I miss you so much."

TBC.

 


	122. Lifting of the Shroud

**Colonial Raptor; approaching orbit of planet designated P3H-652, 1230 hours.**

As the Raptor lifted off from the grass clearing, Racetrack just looked out of the cockpit window at the Earth delegation who were looking at them take off. She then fired her Raptor's thrusters and sped up into the sky. A shocked Major Adama was seated next to Racetrack while Skulls was in his ECO seat at the back along with the Vice-President, and the four Marines who were equally shocked after what they had learned this day. The entire spacecraft was silent, as were the people in the other two Raptors that followed Racetrack's Raptor.

'The Gate to the Stars' thought Racetrack to herself as she glanced at Major Adama who leaned back against his seat as he looked outside to his left; he was just looking at the darkening sky as the ship rose higher and higher, 'Earth is the home of humanity, there are aliens such as parasites that control human bodies… set themselves off as gods so that they could enslave people…. So that they could use humans as hosts and as soldiers.'

Racetrack was taken out of her daydream when Skulls broke the silence and called the female officer from the rear of the Raptor.

"What?" asked Racetrack as she glanced over her shoulder. She only managed to notice Major Adama looking behind his shoulder as well, before looking at Racetrack; and then out the window again.

"FTL's spooled up, we're ready to jump."

"Raptor One to all Raptors" said Racetrack as spoke into her microphone, "jump to preset coordinates in three, two, one… jump!"

Racetrack pressed a red button on the center console before she felt herself being pressed inwards, and then stretched out just for an instant before they arrived at the first jump point.

"Raptor One to Raptor Two and Three" said Racetrack as she looked out the windows at the two ships that were on either side of them, "jump successful, next jump in fifteen minutes."

Racetrack then looked over her shoulder again and told Skulls to spool up the FTL drive. While he was doing just that, Racetrack let go of the controls and leaned back on her seat. She thought back to the Colonial reaction when they were told that the Alterra, who eventually called themselves the Ancients, returned to Earth after having lost a war in another galaxy. Once they return to the place that was their original home, some integrated with the natives while others had left the planet and settled on numerous other worlds. She recalled the outrage half of the Quorum delegation was in, while the Vice-President looked in shock at what Woolsey had said. She recalled that the other three Quorum members remained silent, and thoughtful, about what was being said.

_"What you're saying"_ Racetrack recalled Zarek saying as he stood in outrage, _"is that these aliens… these Ancients bred with human beings?"_

"Yes" said Woolsey, "they carried a specific gene which was eventually passed down to some modern humans."

"I carry the gene" said General O'Neill while the others looked on shocked while Dr. Burke translated what he was saying.

_"What?"_ said Zarek disgusted as he lay his hands on the table, _"if the Colonies were at their former glory, we'd come to Earth and show you…."_

"Sir" said Woolsey, "I'm sorry to say this but the Colonies are gone…. Whether you believe us or not, this is the truth of the situation right now. We're offering aid for your people to settle on this lush world, we're not looking for you to be a Colony of Earth."

_"If we had the Colonies at full strength"_ said Zarek, _"you would be our Colony, as is our right."_

"Easy there" said the General as he looked at Zarek, "let me tell you this, even if you had the Colonies behind you… Earth will never be a Colony of yours. Trust me on that."

"Gentlemen" said Woolsey as he frowned at the General before glancing at Zarek while Major Adama stood up and told him to take his seat, "please. We're telling you the truth so that there will not be any misunderstandings."

Back on the Raptor, Racetrack sighed as she recalled Woolsey telling them that humans from a region they called the Mediterranean, on Earth, were kidnapped by the Goa'uld more than five thousand years ago and taken to a planet as an experiment. Woolsey and the General told them about the details, although she noticed that the Earth delegation never told the Colonials the names of the Goa'uld.

'They had names of their gods on Earth' thought Racetrack to herself as she looked out at the stars, 'maybe Zeus and the other gods came to our aid on Kobol. They freed us from the Goa'uld and lived among us, helping us, protecting us.'

Racetrack knew that the other Colonials were stunned about what they had heard, and she didn't want to speak out of turn while they were still at the meeting. She recalled Dr. Khan saying that while it was true that the early Kobolian's were taken from Earth by the Goa'uld; those particular humans who would form the Colonies evolved on Kobol. Their culture, religion, language, among other things all evolved on Kobol. It was that final part that made some of the Quorum members nod their heads, while the other three just couldn't believe what was being said; they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Once the meeting had broken up; three of the Quorum members who were not openly hostile with the Earth delegation met with Dr. Khan and one of the other translators. Racetrack was witness to this as they gathered at one corner and talked about what Earth could do to help the Colonial's settle, she then turned around and saw Major Adama talking with the Vice-President in another corner; and it was the same with the remaining Quorum members, particularly Zarek who she noticed was getting increasingly animated while talking with the other two. Looking back at Skulls, she could only frown at the situation they found themselves in.

Back in the Raptor, Racetrack leaned forward and ran diagnostics on her equipment when she thought about what Willow, and Dr. Burke had told her sometime after everyone had broken up for the meeting. Racetrack recalled someone tapping on her shoulder; turning around, she saw that it was the red haired woman that Major Adama said could have been a Cylon.. the one who had been introduced as Major Willow Rosenberg.

"Hi" said Willow as she nodded at Racetrack and Skulls while Dr. Burke translated, "do you mind if we talk to you in private?"

" _Ummm"_ said Racetrack as she looked at Skulls who shrugged his shoulders; she then turned towards Major Adama who was standing with his back to her while talking to the Vice-President.

" _We're not going to harm you"_ said Dr. Burke after Racetrack turned back around towards her, _"we'll talk just outside the tent where no one can hear us, but they'll notice if we try anything funny. Your friend here can keep an eye out for you, but what we have to discuss is personal."_

Racetrack leaned back onto her seat after she finished diagnostics on the Raptor controls and sighed as she thought about what Dr. Burke and Willow revealed to her an hour ago; that she had the Ancient gene. Willow and Dr. Burke told her that they wanted to tell her this in private because they had seen that the other Colonials could be uneasy about someone having the Ancient gene. Willow assured the worried Racetrack, who looked back at Skulls and smiled, that she didn't have anything to worry about… that the gene doesn't do anything for most people. She also told Racetrack, while Dr. Burke translated, that she had the gene as well but it didn't mean anything.

'It's just there' thought Racetrack to herself, 'that's what she told me; 'it's just there, it doesn't do anything special.'

Looking back at Major Adama, Racetrack shook her head before confirming with Skull on the status of the FTL drive. She didn't know what it meant to have the Ancient gene, but what she knew was that she wasn't going to reveal it to anyone. At least not yet, at least not until the fleet agrees to settle the planet they just left; then she would talk to Commander Adama.

"Drives are spooled up" said Skulls as he broke Racetrack's train of thought.

"Copy" said Racetrack as she reached for the button that activated the jump drive, "Raptors Two and Three…. Jump!"

**Briefing Room, SGC, 1300 hours.**

General Landry sat behind his desk while waiting for the members of SG-11 to debrief him. It was just before Willow left for Atlantis that she gave the General coordinates for the planet to which she had sent the organic drones of the Furlings. The General then gave the coordinates to Walter and asked him to coordinate with the science teams so that they could extrapolate a gate address for the planet, at least if it really did have a Stargate. Thankfully, the planet did have a Stargate that was located in what seemed to be a large cavern. SG-11 was sent to the planet two hours earlier and then, an hour into their mission, Colonel Martin Edwards contacted Stargate Command and requested his team come back early. The General was there in the control room when the Colonel called in and heard the slight waver in his voice. After ordering the Colonel to return, General Landry ordered Walter to lower the shield and the iris. They looked on as SG-11 returned to the Gateroom with looks of shock on their faces; the same looks of shock that meant that they saw something horrible on that planet. However, when the General walked down to the Gateroom and asked the Colonel what was going on; he told General Landry that everything would be in his preliminary report. Nodding his head, the General told Colonel Edwards to get his post mission check-up done and then report to the briefing room in an hour.

It was an hour later that Walter ran up the stairs from the control room and knocked on the General's office door. Stepping into the General's office, the bald technician told the General he had some updates on the Earth ships in Area 51.

"Good" said the General as Walter stood across his desk after handing him three pieces of paper, "the Odyssey will be ready for her weapons tests in five days, the Excalibur will be ready in a week, and the Avalon will be ready two weeks later."

"Yes, sir" said Walter nodding his head, "Colonel Emerson reported that all of his systems are already green and he's willing to launch today for the weapons test. The ZPM recovered from the planet that Major Rosenberg told us about has been attached to the ship's systems as well, sir."

"Good" said General Landry as he put down the pieces of paper and looked up at Walter, "General O'Neill wants another test of the primary systems before going into the weapons test, so the Colonel will be stuck planet side for a few more days."

"Yes, sir" replied Walter.

"I think the talks with the Colonials should be over by now" said the General as he looked at his wristwatch, "contact Major Rosenberg, tell her that we've received a message from Colonel Carter via Midway Station. They haven't found any information of another way to gain the Sangraal, but they have discovered what could be the prototype weapon she made… the one that creates explosive tumours. It matches the descriptions in her report, and it's being brought back so that it could be placed at the Omega Site."

"Sir?" said Walter, "didn't Major Rosenberg say that all of those devices were destroyed?"

"She did" said the General, "and that's the first question I'll be asking her when she gets back. Oh, and tell her that Colonel Carter needs her to get started on Merlin's phase device…. Without the Sangraal, that could be key to defending this planet."

"Yes, sir" said Walter as he turned and walked towards the door. The General leaned back on his char when he noticed that Walter stopped, and then turned around again and walked towards the General's desk, "sir, about what Shallen told us? About the strange Prior? Do you think they are changing the way they convert people?"

"Probably" said the General and he lay his arms on the table, "they probably figured out that they would be able to get more people into Origin by whitewashing the death and destruction aspects."

"I hate to say this, sir" said Walter as he grimaced slightly, "but do you think that Dr. Jackson gave them intel? Could that be why they've changed their approach. I mean, I know he wouldn't give up any information willingly but if Merlin's really in his mind and…"

"I've thought about that as well, Walter" sighed the General as he leaned back on his seat, "but I have to prepare for any eventuality, even one of the SGC's best turned against us; which is why once we have Colonel Mitchell and the others back on Earth, I'll be assigning SG-1 to investigate this. This is the first time we've heard of such a Prior so I'm willing to bet anything that SG-1 would want to have first crack at him."

"He may lead us to Dr. Jackson, sir" said Walter as he nodded his head.

"Yes" replied the General as he looked at Walter, "in the meantime, let's do our jobs. Send the message to Major Rosenberg; recall her and Faith back to the SGC, and then send a message to the Cylon planet and recall Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c…. but not before ordering SG-10 to suit up in the Kull Armour. I want them to take over from the both of them."

"Yes, Sir" said Walter as he stood up straight before the General asked him to carry on.

Once Walter left his office and headed downstairs, the General heard the voice of Colonel Edwards from down the hallway. Standing up, he walked around his desk and heading to the briefing room right outside his office, just as Colonel Edwards walked in with his second in command and the rest of SG-11. The General motioned for them to take a seat while Captain Rathbone handed everyone a white folder.

"Colonel" said the General as he nodded at the bald man while opening the file, "if you would please start the briefing?"

"Yes, sir" said Colonel Edwards as everyone opened their folders, "as you know, we were sent to P0G-619 to conduct a recon mission; similar to the one that was carried out by SG-3 on the planet known as Caprica."

The General then nodded his head, indication to the Colonel that he could continue his report.

"Upon reaching the cavern" said the Colonel, "we made our way out of a small cave system; it was just one tunnel that led from the cavern to the surface, it was just a five minute walk."

"OK" said the General as he stopped reading the report, closed his eyes and put down the file on the table.

"We found ourselves in a wasteland, sir" said the Colonel as General Landry shook his head, "we found ourselves in what used to be a forest. All the trees were flattened with new plants growing around them."

"It was very eerie, sir" said Captain Menard, "like something out of a creepy movie. The entire area was just quiet, no birds, no animals…. Nothing was moving; at least nothing living."

"We continued to walk, sir" said the Colonel, "we walked for maybe twenty minutes until we reached what could be a small city."

"And everything was destroyed" said the General, "like on Caprica?"

"From what I read of SG-3's reports, sir?" said the Colonel as he shifted in his seat, "no… it was nothing like Caprica. We're talking about total destruction here, sir. The only things that survived to indicate that there were buildings nearby were broken walls in several areas. That's it."

"Sir" said Dr. DeSoto, "I tested some soil samples, and the water I collected from a nearby stream on the way to the city once we returned to the SGC."

"And?" asked the General, even though he already knew the answer.

"Ummm" said Dr. DeSoto as he looked at the other members of SG-11 and the General, "tests show that the soil and water have been contaminated with radiation. Total and utter contamination, Sir. No way anyone will be able to eat or drink anything frown on that planet for a very, very long time."

"Any remains of bodies?" asked the General.

"Not sure, sir" said Colonel Edwards, "we'll need more teams to check out the cities; but from what we saw, it was pretty bad, sir."

"Alright" said General Landry as he nodded his head, "I'll have SG-6, SG-7 and SG-16 report to the Gateroom in two hours. They'll accompany your team back to the planet and search for any remains, and conduct research on why this could have happened."

"Alright, sir" said Colonel Edwards as General Landry stood up. He then dismissed the Colonel and the others before heading back to his office, and closing his door. The General then sat down on his seat as he thought about what could have happened that would have destroyed an entire civilization.

**Gateroom, SGC, 0915 hours; four days later.**

It was four days since the Colonials first met the Earth officers on the planet the SGC had offered to them to settle, and it was four days after that initial meeting that Racetrack and Skulls had returned by themselves to talk to Dr. Burke who was still stationed there in the event that the Colonials would return. She was told by Racetrack that their revelations had caused massive upheavals in the fleet, and that certain quarters, especially the Sagittaron and the Gemenese were pulling the religious angle; and they were gaining steam among the fundamentalists in the fleet and even among some of the moderates. Racetrack and Skulls told Dr. Burke and Colonel Dixon that the President had called for elections at the end of the month which was only twelve days away; they told the Earth officers that Zarek and Porter were going to run against Roslin.

Both Colonel Dixon and Dr. Burke looked at each other when Racetrack only mentioned Roslin's name. Looking back at the Colonial officers, the both of them asked Racetrack and Skulls what happened to the Vice-President. At that question, Racetrack and Skulls looked at each other and frowned; before looking back at the Earth personnel; the Colonial officers told them that once Major Adama had pulled Baltar to the President and the Commander, he continued his story about the nanites in his system and how they got there. Racetrack told them that she was there when the Vice-President admitted to violating the law in regards to conducting experiments on the nanites; she said that she had never seen the Commander so angry before. Skulls told them that the man was stripped off the Vice-Presidency, and he was now awaiting trial while being held in the brig.

" _But it somehow got leaked in regards to what he did"_ said Racetrack as she shook her head, _"Zarek and Porter are using this as ammunition against Roslin."_

"She shouldn't have said anything" replied Colonel Dixon as he frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, while Dr. Burke translated, "that was a mistake."

" _She believes that the fleet will still side with her"_ said Skulls, _"Zarek and Porter want to continue the journey to Earth, and well…. the President wanted us to tell you that we're following a specific set of signposts left by the Thirteenth Tribe that could lead us to Earth. She wants us to warn you that should Zarek and Porter succeed, they will make their way to your planet."_

"General O'Neill has already given your people a warning" said Dr. Burke as she and Colonel Dixon sat across from them in the Mess Tent.

" _They don't care"_ said Racetrack as she took a sip of coffee, _"Zarek and Porter are riding on the religious fervour to find Earth, and they'll use that to get into power. The President wants to settle here, on this world… we're so tired.. the President and the Commander are tired as well, but this new development changes everything. It's the tiredness of the fleet from running which the President wants to capitalize on, she wants to remind them that the Cylons… even if they're fewer in number.. are still chasing us. And to hold them off we need to stop and find a home where we could be protected for some time by a more advanced civilization."_

" _Listen"_ said Dr. Burke as she reached out for, and held on to Racetrack's hand _, "we… we have a source that told us about a planet. A planet where we believe your Thirteenth Tribe may have gone to."_

" _What?"_ said Racetrack as she looked at a shocked Skulls, and then at Colonel Dixon and Dr. Burke, _"how? I mean… can we speak to your source; look we need proof of this… if you…. hold on a second, I thought you are from Earth."_

" _All we can tell you"_ said Dr. Burke as Colonel Dixon whispered to her that he'll go to the Stargate and ask the SGC to send the date over to him. Dr. Burke nodded at the man as he got up and walked out of the tent, _"all we can tell you is that, we've uncovered evidence of a planet which was occupied three thousand years ago."_

" _You said 'was'"_ replied Racetrack _, "you said 'was'."_

" _I'm sorry"_ said Dr. Burke, _"we used the Gate to the Stars to travel to that location, and… and we found a radioactive wasteland."_

" _My gods"_ said Skulls as he looked at Racetrack who looked on in shock at Dr. Burke. Skulls could see that his friend was ready to start crying as he slowly put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. He then looked at Dr. Burke who tightened her hold on Racetrack's hand and asked her if she was sure.

" _Four teams went through to the planet"_ said Dr. Burke _, "they found that the ground and water, the soil.. everything was contaminated with radiation. Although there were plants growing, no one could eat or drink anything in the event that they get radiation poisoning. And…."_

" _And?"_ said Racetrack as tears flowed down her eyes as Dr. Burke glanced at Skulls, whose eyes were closed while looking away to the side _, "Dr. Burke?"_

" _We found buried bones"_ said Dr. Burke _, "bones under the soil, in collapsed buildings… and…. listen, I need you to understand that we'll be giving you all the data; as well as a device that already has video of the bones being examined dubbed into your language. We've also provided the raw data, and a file to help your medical personnel translate it. But… but… from our examinations of the bones and some other interesting artifacts we found… well, we found disabled nanites in the bones."_

" _What?"_ said Skulls as he looked on in shock, _"no… that would mean…."_

" _Every body… every bone tested showed the same thing"_ said Dr. Burke _, "we even took a sample to the Cylons, and they had the same reaction as you…they have no idea of how these people could have nanites in their bones. According to them, their ancestors, the Centurions, were created by the Colonials."_

" _Yes"_ said Skulls _._

" _Ye.. yes" said_ Racetrack as she wiped some tears.

" _We showed them a picture of a metal mask"_ said Dr. Burke as Racetrack and Skulls continued to look at her shocked, _"we showed the picture to the Cylons and they told us that it was a centurion, but a model that they had never seen before. We showed them our data as well, and they are just as surprised as you are."_

" _This…"_ said Racetrack as she stood up while Skulls remained seated. The woman officer walked around before looking at Dr. Burke as her hands fell to her sides in defeat _, "are… are you saying that.. that the Thirteenth… the Thirteenth tribe were Cylons?"_

" _That's the only inference we could make as well"_ lied Dr. Burke since she was briefed by General Landry after the Colonial's had left about Willow's status as a former ascended being. She was told about what she had witnessed by Willow herself after they discovered the planet, and after they had run the tests on the bones to confirm that they were the organic drones. After the briefing was over,Dr. Burke was ordered by General Landry not to reveal the truth about Willow's status as a former ascended being. Now, as Dr. Burke looked at the look on Racetrack's face, her heart broke for the young woman as her face reflected her abject defeat, _"based on what you told us about the Thirteenth Tribe and their exodus from Kobol, we think they could have left due to being an early form of Cylons. They arrived on that world and called it Earth…. Maybe they heard about a planet called Earth and thought that the planet they arrived on was Earth. They probably evolved and became organic until...well, until they were basically a form of humanity. We even found evidence that they could sexually reproduce; all that data will be made available to you as well."_

" _You.. you think they created their own version of Cylons?"_ said Skulls as Dr. Burke nodded her head.

" _And they killed off their masters"_ said Racetrack as she shook her head, before turning around away from Dr. Burke and Skulls as she ran her hands through her hair _, "my gods… my gods.. what do we tell the others…"_

" _The truth"_ said Dr. Burke as Colonel Dixon walked in with some files, a metal case, a battery operated cassette player, and a tablet with enough power and some battery packs to last for a few days. The both of them showed the Colonial officers how to run the equipment, and change the batteries in the tablet. Colonel Dixon mentioned that the tablet didn't have anything secure on it, including the spatial coordinates for Earth, but it did have the spatial coordinates for the nuclear wasteland. Dr. Burke went on to mention that the metal case contained soil samples from the wasteland so that they could compare the sample in the case, with the soil on the planet as proof. It was soon after that that Racetrack and Skulls walked back to their Raptor and returned to Galactica; the Colonel and Dr. Burke hoping that the Colonials would believe them and then come back to this planet.

At the same time, back at Stargate Command, Colonel Mitchell and the other members of SG-1 headed into the Gateroom where they were handed their weapons by the waiting airmen. Teal'c took his customary two P-90's, one in each hand, while Faith took the M16 while the others took the usual single P90's. Willow looked at Faith as she checked out the weapon before the brunette looked up and grinned.

"We're dealing with a Prior, Red" said Faith as she looked at Willow, "need firepower."

"Yes" said Willow nodding her head as she grinned at Faith when she noticed movement in the control room. Looking up behind Walter, she saw Dawn running down the stairs into the control room before she ran down the other set of stairs to the Gateroom. She saw the brunette give Faith a small smile as she walked towards the redhead.

"Hey Dawn" said Vala as she gave the brunette a little wave, which Dawn returned before she walked up to Willow and held her hand.

"I need to talk to you" said Dawn as she wiped the smile of her face and looked at Willow seriously, "now."

"Dawnie" said Willow as she looked at SG-1, and then back at the Gate, "how about after I get back, then we could…"

"You'll run away" said Dawn as she pulled her arm, "please."

"Sir, ma'am" said Willow as she looked at Colonel's Mitchell and Carter, "I know it's last minute but could I…?"

"We're leaving in five, Major" said Colonel Mitchell nodding his head, "we're waiting on General Landry, go do what you need to do."

"Thanks" said Dawn as she pulled Willow while the others looked at themselves and then at Faith who shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey" she replied, "don't look at me."

Dawn dragged a quiet Willow as they took a left and walked down the hallway until they reached the end. The brunette stopped, and then turned around with her hands on her hips and stared at Willow who had her hands by her side.

"You've been avoiding me" said Dawn as she took a step forward while Willow tried to avoid her eyes, "Willow, you've been avoiding me."

"I was working on Merlin's device, Dawnie" said Willow as she watched Dawn frown, "I mean yeah, I admit I've been sleeping on base ever since I got back from the meeting with the Colonials. And that the only time I've seen you recently, is when we went to dinner together with Buffy and Xander after you got back from the Omega Site; and I'm sorry about that. But the device is important and…."

"I know you're upset that I'm not Hera" said Dawn softly as Willow looked down on the floor, "the truth is that I don't know if I am or not, I mean… Willow, this is something big that you told me out of the blue. I… I really don't know how to react."

"It was my mistake, Dawnie" said Willow, "I really don't know what I was thinking that day."

"I'm scared too" said Dawn as Willow looked up confused, "I'm scared that if you're right… and that's a big if… and that I'm Hera; the things I did, the things I've said to you… the things I've thought about… Willow, how can I do that if I'm your sister? Do you understand me? How can I look into your eyes and just imagine what I did?"

"I never blamed you for that" said Willow as she walked forward and gave the brunette a tight hug, "I never blamed you for that, it was unfortunate circumstances all around. I may be wrong about you being Hera, Dawnie; but that doesn't mean that I don't love you."

Dawn just nodded her head on Willow's shoulder when Willow's radio went off and Colonel Carter asked Willow to meet them back at the Gateroom, that it was time to go.

"On my way" said Willow into the radio before she looked at Dawn, "hey, Tara and Anya came back a few hours ago with no luck. Anya's a bit upset about being unable to find anything on the Sangaal, can you take the both of them out for lunch.. or something?"

"Yea" said Dawn as she walked towards the Gateroom with Willow, "I'll take them; did Anya tell you about some weird dream she had?"

"No" said Willow, "what dream?"

"She dreamt that Daniel came to her" replied Dawn just before Willow walked into the Gateroom, "said that he was alright, and he'll be coming back soon."

"Hopefully" said Willow as the Stargate activated behind her. Turning around after giving the brunette a smile, Willow nodded at General Landry before following Vala through the Stargate.

**Planet Designated PB7-768, 0930 hours.**

Upon arriving at the planet that Shallen had told the SGC about a few days ago, SG-1 met with the leader on the village and offered their help in getting rid of the Prior. Tevaris, the leader of the village, was confused while they walked towards the village square while he talked to SG-1, who were in turn left confused when he told them that the Prior hadn't used any threats to force them to convert to Origin. Tevaris told them, while Faith and the other looked at each other confused, that the Prior had talked about salvation, life eternal and the blessing of the Ori. Vala was suspicious about all that and asked the man if the Prior really didn't threaten the village.

"No" said Tevaris as he shook his head and showed them the book of Origin, "he.. he just left us this book to read and consider. He said that he'll be back today."

IT was then that a villager ran to Tevaris saying that the Prior from four days ago had returned and was on the way to the village.

"Listen" said Colonel Mitchell as he tapped on Tevaris' shoulder, causing the man to turn around, "we're not here to tell you what to do, but… no matter what side you fall on, it would be better if the Prior didn't know we were here."

Tevaris saw everyone in SG-1 nodding their heads before he looked to his left and smiled. HE then gathered everyone and pushed them towards a tent to the left where told them that they would be safe. The team stayed in the shadows underneath the tent as they silently watched Tevaris run back to the village square as he approached the Prior. Suddenly, Willow grabbed a hold of Colonel Mitchell's shoulder as the man turned around, and saw Willow's eye's open wide in surprise.

"Major?" said Vala who was standing close by while Faith crouched down and looked out the tent; at the same time Colonel Carter peeked out of the tent's entrance with her head as the Prior lowered down his hood.

"Oh my God" said Willow, Faith and Colonel Carter together, "it's Daniel, he's the Prior."

**The Odyssey , Earth Orbit, 2300 hours.**

When Dawn had heard along the base grapevine that Daniel was turned into a Prior, and that he was the one that SG-1 had captured on the planet; the Brunette rushed to find Willow to find out if the rumour was true. Dawn ran to Willow's lab which turned out to be empty, before she went to the Mess Hall, the Gym and then the briefing room. She rushed into the briefing room at the tail end of a conversation where Woolsey was telling a very pissed off SG-1 that the IOA recommended that Daniel be put in stasis until some unknown claim could be verified.

"Dawn" said Willow as she stood up and approached the brunette whp stood open mouthed staring at Woolsey who could only give a frown before stepping back and looking at the floor, "Dawn, you're not supposed to be here."

"I.. I…" said Dawn as she looked at Woolsey before looking at Willow.

"Young lady" said General Landry, "can we help you with something?"

"Dr. Jackson's a Prior?" asked Dawn as she looked at everyone in the room.

"Yea" replied Colonel Mitchell who was seated next to Vala, "he said that it's part of a plan that he and Merlin cooked up before he was taken by Adria."

"That's what Willow said" replied Dawn as she looked at the redhead who frowned at her, before telling her that Woolsey didn't trust her.

"I never said that" replied Woolsey.

"You claim that Willow Rosenberg will not be objective in questioning Daniel Jackson" said Teal'c as he looked at Woolsey from his chair, "she can give us a definite answer on the veracity of Daniel Jackson's words."

"Willow?" asked Dawn as she looked confusingly at the redhead.

"Daniel wants us to disengage the Supergate" said Colonel Carter as she leaned forward, "we have the Daedalus ready in Pegasus with a Mark Nine to destroy the gate if we have to; and Daniel assures us that he and Merlin planned to have Adria turn him into a Prior so that he could fly an Ori ship with the completed weapon, and take it to the Ori galaxy where it would be detonated."

"Destroying the Ori" said Dawn as Willow led the brunette to a seat.

"Yep" replied Willow.

"And Major Rosenberg was going to verify his answers" said Vala as she nodded towards Woolsey, "the bald one says that she's too close to Daniel, especially since Merlin's mind is in his body."

"But will her powers work?" asked Dawn, "I mean I'm guessing you have Dr. Jackson under the anti-Prior device so… wont Willow's powers be nullified?"

"I'm used to it, Dawnie" said Willow as she sat next to the brunette, "it won't affect me as badly as it's affecting Daniel. But he'll get over its effect soon. Merlin said that once the weapon has been sent to the Ori galaxy, then he'll… he'll…"

"Die" said Faith as she looked at Willow who nodded her head. The Slayer then looked at Woolsey and told him that the best shot is to have Willow talk to him, however the man still refused.

"How about I talk to him?" asked Dawn as she saw Willow snap her head at the brunette. Dawn glanced at Willow again before looking at Woolsey and the others, "I'm not as close to him as the rest of you guys, and I'm pretty good at telling if someone's lying, And, and I can be objective… I just need to know the questions you want answered."

"I agree" said Willow as everyone looked at the redhead when she figured out what Dawn wanted to do. The redhead glanced at Faith who nodded her head slightly before agreeing as well.

"In the meantime" said Colonel Mitchell, "in the event that Miss Summers isn't successful, may I suggest coming up with an alternate plan?"

"Do it" said General Landry before he looked at General O'Neill who nodded his head.

"I assume that's alright with the good ol' IOA?" asked General O'Neill sarcastically as Woolsey frowned, but nodded his head.

"SG-1" said General Landry, "go think up something crazy; Miss Lehane, please accompany Miss Summers to the Odyssey."

"Sure, Big K" replied Faith as she nodded her head. The both of them then got up and ran down to the control room where they were going to ask Walter to contact the Odyssey, which was asked to return to service a day early, and request a beam up. In the meantime, Willow and the others walked out of the briefing room; leaving General Landry, and O'Neill alone with Woolsey.

"Mr. Woolsey" said General Landry as he walked up to the bald man, "if you ever question the integrity of my officers ever again, I'll have you out of here faster than you can say IOA. Is that clear?"

"Or he can have Miss Maclay turn you into a toad, or something" said General O'Neill as he followed General Landry into his office while Woolsey was rubbing his neck nervously. HE then turned around and asked if they were just kidding about the toad transformation. Woolsey then attempted to follow General O'Neill into General Landry's office, but he fell forward onto the carpeted floor since Willow telekinetically tied his shoe laces together.

It was two minutes later that there was a flash of white light as both Faith and Dawn found themselves on the Odyssey. The two young women walked quietly towards the secure room that Daniel was being held in once Faith had contacted Colonel Emerson and told him that they were aboard. Walking closer to the room, Faith asked Dawn if she was alright.

"I don't know" said Dawn softly as she looked at Faith, "you saw her memories, Faith. IS it true?"

"I know you look just like her" said Faith as she looked at Dawn, "I saw how Hera died, I saw how she lived… I know she loved Athena as much as you love Buffy. I know that Athena died the day Hera died; and then she began living again the day she found out Hera ascended."

"I thought she started living again when she met Sineya" said Dawn as they reached the door to the holding room which was guarded by two SF's. Faith smiled at Dawn and asked her if Buffy had told her everything about Sineya, to which Dawn nodded her head.

"She was happy when she met Sineya, but with Hera she…." said Dawn as they stopped outside the door when Faith changed the subject so that the SF's didn't get suspicious about the real reason Dawn came onboard the ship, "you know the main questions to ask him?"

"Yeah" said Dawn as she looked at Faith and nodded her head before the Slayer showed the SF's her ID and asked them to open the door. As the door opened, Dawn took in a deep breath as she saw Daniel seated on a chair with his arms and feet strapped down, and his eyes closed. Dawn walked into the room alone as the doors closed behind her; she cautiously walked towards Daniel and she soon noticed his pale face, the facial tattoo's, and his grey hair which she knew were common traits among Priors. She then noticed a camera in the upper left, and right, corners of the room that were aimed at Daniel. Walking slowly to the table near the door, Dawn saw the Anti-Prior device as she reached for a seat before turning around to a sound behind her.

"Dawn?" asked a confused Daniel as Dawn stared at his milky white eyes before she closed her own and shook her head.

"Hi, Dr. Jackson" said Dawn as she sat down on a seat and held the piece of paper that contained the questions Woolsey needed answered, "How… how are you?"

"Alright" said Daniel as he waved his strapped hands in frustration, "not much time before we can put the plan into motion so… yeah."

"Anya misses you" said Dawn as she gave a small smile at the man.

"Me too" said Daniel, "but Dawn, I need to get out of here… I'm afraid that it's going to be too late to stop Adria."

"Dr. Jackson" said Dawn, "I just have some questions that Woolsey needs answered and….. and….."

Daniel looked on confused as Dawn looked at the questions on the piece of paper; he furrowed his eyebrows when the brunette folded the paper and placed it into her BDU pockets before she stood up and walked towards Daniel.

"Dr. Jackson…. Daniel" said Dawn nervously, "was everything you told Willow and the others true? I mean about the Supergate and everything? Was everything you and Merlin said true?"

"Yes" said Daniel, "Jack knows I'll never joke about this and…."

"Dr. Jackson" said Dawn, "you know they want to freeze you, right?"

"Oh boy" said Daniel as he shook his head, "let me guess, Woolsey?"

"Yea" said Dawn as she looked at the camera on the left, knowing that Woolsey would be at Stargate Command fuming that she had given that away. Dawn then looked back at Daniel and took another step forward, "will Merlin leave once you're done?"

"He could leave before we're done" said Daniel as Dawn looked on surprised, "we don't have much time left. If I'm not allowed to leave, then I can't use Merlin's knowledge to fly the Ori ship into their galaxy and detonate the weapon."

"Let SG-1 do it" said Dawn, "give then the information, show them what needs to be done, Dr. Jackson… please."

"Dawn" said Daniel, "it's my responsibility, I don't want to put the others in danger and…"

"Dr. Jackson" said Dawn again, "they're your friends… don't you trust them to do what needs to be done?"

"I do, but…." said Daniel as Dawn took a few more steps forward and held on to his hand.

"Maybe you can tell them where the ship's orbiting" said Dawn, "maybe show them how to fly the thing, how to enter hyperspace and all that…. Trust them to do it, Dr. Jackson."

"Do you believe that they are able to do what you are proposing?"

Dawn stepped back as she noticed Daniel's speech and demeanour change as he sat up straight and looked at the brunette with a smile on his face.

"Merlin?" asked Dawn as she looked on in surprise.

"Yes" replied Merlin as he used Daniel's voice.

"I… I…" said Dawn as she closed her eyes and shook her head before she looked back at Daniel, "yes, I know they'll be able to."

"Then very well" said Merlin as Dawn gave a huge smile before she looked at the camera where Woolsey in Stargate Command looked on with his mouth open in surprise at how easy it was for Dawn to get Daniel to agree on having SG-1 complete the mission. General Landry, and General O'Neill then ordered SG-1 to get a plan in place before Colonel Carter and Willow have to meet with Daniel. It was a few seconds later that Woolsey had left the control room in the SGC, and headed to his quarters to write a report.

Back on the ship, Dawn thanked Merlin who nodded his head as she headed back to the door and stopped. Dawn just looked on as the door opened to reveal Faith waiting for her outside. Dawn told Faith to hang on just for a little while longer before taking another deep breath and turning around to face Daniel again.

"Merlin?" asked Dawn as she took a few more steps towards him, "was everything you showed Willow the truth? I mean about her past?"

"I showed Athena what was already in her memories" said Merlin as he gave a small smile to Dawn, "has she told you…"

"Yea" said Dawn as she walked to Daniel, "but I… I don't know if it's true.. I mean. I don't remember anything."

"I do not know why you descended" said Merlin as he looked at Dawn through Daniel's eyes, "but what Athena has told you in the truth. You are my daughter… even if you don't remember who you are… you are still my daughter."

Dawn could only close her eyes and nod her head as she turned around again and walked towards Faith who was giving her a small smile.

"Hera" said Merlin softly as Dawn turned around face some very tired eyes that seemed to get heavier, "I will see you again… before the end."

Dawn watched as Daniel hung his head and closed his eyes while Faith lay a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"You alright?" asked Faith as she put an arm around Dawn's shoulders.

"Willow was right" said Dawn as she looked at Faith, and then at the camera's before they walked out into the hallway, "but now everyone knows about me being Hera."

"Not really" said Faith as Dawn looked at the Slayer with an eyebrow raised, "after you got the answers we were looking for, I cut the feed before I left to meet up with you outside the door. So… yeah."

"I see" said Dawn softly.

"I thought you'd be glad?" asked Faith, "at least now you know, the truth…"

"But without my memories" said Dawn as she looked at Faith, "it's all so empty, you know… don't get me wrong I love Willow, I love Buffy… but I have memories of Buffy that connects me to her as sisters… but with Willow…"

"The emotional connection's not there" nodded Faith.

"Don't tell Willow?" asked Dawn, "please? At least not yet."

"Alright" replied Faith with a nod of her head, "not yet."

**The Odyssey , Earth Orbit, 0000 hours.**

Daniel knew that it was time, it was time to make his move as he had already gotten over the effects of the anti-prior device while Woolsey had been telling him about the IOA's justifications for putting him in stasis. As he telekinetically cut all communications from the holding room to the bridge, he also telekinetically pushed away the SF's who were guarding the door to his room as a terrified Woolsey looked at him as the doors closed. He then mentally took off his restraints before standing up from his seat and walked towards Woolsey smiling at the bald man as he was telekinetically lifted him up against the closed doors.

"Wha… what are you going to do to me?" asked Woolsey.

"I don't need you" said Daniel as he turned to a panel on the wall and pressed a few buttons. It was a few seconds later that Woolsey heard some buzzing sounds from outside the door.

"I've beamed the crew to the surface" continued Daniel as he let go of Woolsey and opened the door, "SG-1 should already be on the Ori ship, and on the way to the Supergate.. and if I leave now then the ZPM powered Hyperdrive will make it there in an hour instead of six. So, good bye."

"Wait…." Said Woolsey as he vanished in a flash of light.

Smiling to himself, Daniel walked the short distance to the bridge where he set course for the Supergate, and performed some extra tweaks to the Odyssey's systems. He then sat on the command chair when he noticed a blinking light on the armrest, clicking down on the button that was blinking; Daniel heard a familiar voice coming through the speakers.

"Dr. Jackson, this is Colonel Pendergast from Prometheus Station."

"Sorry, Colonel" said Daniel as he ignored the rest of the Colonel's message. Instead he pressed two buttons which resulted in General O'Neil being beamed up onto the bridge with his hands in his pockets, along with a very surprised Dawn who had fallen backwards on the floor.

"Ow" said Dawn as the General smirked and helped the brunette get onto her feet. She then glared at Daniel and told him that he could have given a warning or something before beaming her up, "I was sitting down on a chair… in your lab…"

"Sorry" said Daniel.

"Daniel" asked the General as he noticed the ship start to move away from the Earth before it raced past Prometheus Station as it started to fire railguns on the ship, "what'cha doin'?"

"Taking the ship, Jack" said Daniel as the Odyssey entered hyperspace and sped towards the Supergate.

On the way to the massive Stargate, Daniel told General O'Neill that although he gave SG-1 the information they needed to find the ship, and finish the job of building the remaining parts of the Sangraal; he still wasn't sure if they could do it without his help.

"Jack" said Daniel, "when the time comes I need you to order the Gate in Pegasus destroyed."

"Daniel" said the General frowning at his best friend.

"You were going to do it for SG-1, Jack" said Daniel, "please… this is our best shot and you know that."

"General" said Dawn softly as she looked at Daniel, "I… I trust him… I trust the both of them."

"Dawn" said General O'Neill, "I trust Daniel too, with my life; but this is something…. Hold on a second, why did Daniel bring you up here in the first place."

"Because after today" said Daniel as he sat up and spoken in a formal tone of voice, "after today I will die; and this is the last time I will see my daughters."

"Wait" said the General as he looked at Daniel and then at Dawn who gave the man a small smile, "you mean…."

"Willow said that she had a sister" replied Dawn, "she told me that I'm Hera, that I'm her sister. Merlin told me the same thing too earlier today and…. and I want to remember, I want my memories back."

"Daniel… Merlin?" said the General as he stood protectively next to Dawn as Daniel slowly stood up.

"I will not harm my own daughter, General" said Merlin as he smiled at General O'Neill.

"General" said Dawn as she squeezed his arm, causing him to look at the young woman, "I need to do this… please."

General O'Neill saw the look of conviction in Dawn's eyes and nodded his head. Stepping back slightly, the General looked on as Dawn walked past him and approached Daniel. The General glanced at the hyperspace corridor before looking back at Daniel as he placed his hands of the sides of Dawn's head when suddenly, the young woman pulled her head back with her hands on her sides rolled into fists.

"Daniel" said the General as he took a step forward.

"General" said Merlin as he closed his eyes, "I assure you that she will be alright. I do not know how long I will have after this. It will take everything I have.. and… and… I will only be able to open the Supergate and fly the ship through once her memories have been restored. I do thank you for looking after my two daughters… please give my thanks to your team as well, and please convey my thanks to the Summers family for looking after Hera."

"Merlin?" said the General as Daniel let go of Dawn head as he stumbled back just as the General rushed behind him and caught the man before he fell onto the floor. After catching Daniel and standing him up, the General looked at Dawn who was rubbing her head with both of her hands before she opened her eyes and smiled at Daniel.

"I.. I remember" said Dawn as General O'Neill looked on in surprise, "I remember everything…. Atlantis, Earth, my ascension, Sunnydale… Athena, Willow….."

"Hera" said Merlin softly as the General slowly helped him to take a seat on the command chair as Dawn walked up behind him. The General moved back as Dawn took his place, crouched down and held on to Daniel's hand.

"Father" said Dawn with tears in her eyes when she remembered what Merlin had told them.. that this would be their final time together, "thank you, thank you for everything."

**Ori Vessel, Hyperspace, an hour later; few seconds until arrival at Supergate.**

The plan offered to Daniel by Dawn was a success. Willow and Colonel Carter had talked to him and created a program with his help that was used to take over the controls of the Ori ship. Daniel told them the Prior that would usually pilot the ship with the Sangraal on it was preaching down on the planet below. So SG-1 gated to that planet when he was preaching and used a set of rings to beam to the Ori ship. They incapacitated the guards on the level that the bridge and the room where the Sangraal were located, while locking the rings so that the other soldiers of the Ori Army could not reach that level through the rings. The team then split up with Colonel Mitchell, Vala and Willow heading towards the room where the Sangraal lay so that they could follow Daniel's instructions to complete it; and Faith, Teal'c and Colonel Carter headed to the bridge where the Colonel connected the laptop with the program to the ship's computers. It was not long after arriving on the ship that they entered hyperspace and headed towards the Supergate.

It was hours later that Colonel Carter contacted Willow, Colonel Mitchell and Vala through their radio's that they were almost out of hyperspace. Colonel Mitchell acknowledged that they received the message before he turned to the two women and asked them if they were done.

"Yep" said Willow as she put in the final jagged crystal while Vala walked to a side table and took out a round, smooth, red crystal from a small box. Vala carried the crystal gingerly in the palm of her hand before she placed it at the space in between the tops of the four pylons that curved inwards. They saw the red crystal hang in mid-air after Vala released it, and then it started to glow and hum. Willow told them that the device was now ready to be activated. The Colonel noticed that there was one more crystal left over and thought that they had done something wrong; however, Vala reminded him that the crystal activated a five minute delay in the weapon before it detonated.

Willow and Colonel Mitchell then noticed Vala looking around expectantly.

"What's wrong?" asked the Colonel.

"Oh nothing" said Vala as she looked at the device before waving her arms around, "just expected an ascended being to swoop down and take it away from us."

"Maybe they want us doing their dirty work for them" said Willow as she looked at the machine that lay on the molecular assembler.

"Or maybe it won't work" said Colonel Mitchell as Vala and Willow looked at him with their eyebrows raised. It was then that Colonel Carter contacted them again to tell them that they were out of hyperspace, but they had another problem.

"The Supergate's blocked by another Ori ship" said the Colonel, "I'm trying to raise shields but…."

"OH God" said Willow as she leaned on the molecular assembler with her eyes closed and head tilted to one side. She then opened her eyes and reached for her radio, "Colonel! We have a problem…. A very big problem… she's…."

Before Willow could finish what she wanted to say, they group saw Ori soldiers run into the room with weapons aimed at them. At the same time, Willow's radio came to life again as the Colonel told her that she knew what Willow meant, because Adria was in the bridge.

_Willow: "Sir, Adria managed to unlock the rings. The other Ori soldiers are on standby on the other floors… we have these guys and I'm sensing a few more on this floor alone."_

_Mitchell: "Understood. Can you make them sleep? Or something?"_

_Vala: "Ohh ohh…. I know… Star Wars."_

_Willow and Mitchell: "Vala!"_

_Vala: "Come on…. Give it a try… pretty please?"_

_Willow: "Sir?"_

The Colonel could only glance at Willow and Vala while they had their hands up, and sigh. He then nodded his head as Vala grinned at him, and mouthed 'thank you'.

"Guys" said Willow as she put her hands down while the soldiers aimed their weapons at her. She then waved her hand in front of them and said, "we are not the SG team you're looking for."

Vala and the Colonel just saw them staring at Willow before the Colonel turned to Vala and told her that it didn't work.

"Wait for it, sir" said Willow as she gave a small smile when the soldiers put their weapon's down onto the floor.

"You are not the SG team we are looking for" said all six of the Ori soldiers together as Vala high fived Willow.

"Major" said the Colonel as he armed his P90, "incapacitate them, and then let's go take back the bridge."

"Yes, sir" said Willow as she and Vala took out their Zats and shot all six of them as they realized what just happed and bent down to retrieve their weapons.

"Come on" said Colonel Mitchell as he and the others walked over the bodies, and out the door to the hallway outside.

It had taken ten minutes for the three members of SG-1 to kill the Ori soldiers who had tried to stop them from reaching the bridge. As they ran towards the bridge, the team noticed that there were no more soldiers between them and the bridge. The Colonel glanced at Willow as they telepathically communicated with each other where Willow told him that Adria may have told them to hold off. That she could take care of them all by herself.

"Sounds like something she'd do" said Vala softly as they turned around a corner and saw Adria with her back to them as she raised a hand at Faith, Teal'c and Colonel Carter. Willow, Colonel Mitchell and Vala lifted up their P90's and aimed it at Adria.

"Adria!" shouted Vala as Adria glanced over her shoulder and smiled. She then turned around, but not before waving her outstretched hand at Teal'c, Colonel Carter and Faith which made them fly across the bridge of the ship before each of them landed with a thud. It was then that Willow and the others stepped forward and started to fire their P90's, only to have their rounds deflected by her personal force shield.

"Mother" said Adria as she looked at Vala after they stopped firing and put their weapons down before looking at each other concerned, "you should be by my side, Mother. Not with them."

"Adria" said Vala, "it's time to stop. The Ori will be destroyed, it doesn't have to be like this… you are my daughter, and I want you by my side."

"Shhh" said Adria smiling as she looked glanced over her shoulder at Faith who was already standing up by herself before, using her speed as a Slayer, had taken out a combat knife and was almost onto Adria before the Orici telekinetically forced her back; hitting Teal'c on the way who tried to soften the blow. Adria then broke Faith's arm that was holding onto the knife before she turned around to a shocked Willow, "she actually thought that a knife through the shield could have stopped me. Her mental shields were impressive, but against the power of the Ori… they're nothing."

Willow closed her eyes and smiled when she sensed Moros close by. It was then that she heard a buzzing sound coming from the bridge. Adria turned around as a smiling Daniel appeared on the bridge in a flash of white light as Colonel Carter stood behind him and held her P90 up, and aimed it at Adria. Daniel glanced behind over his shoulder as Teal'c helped Faith stand up while she screamed out in pain. HE frowned when he saw bone piercing her skin as tears was coming down her eyes.

"You betrayed me" said Adria outraged as she looked at Daniel.

"Sorry" said Daniel while at the same time he telepathically contacted Willow who nodded her head.

"Sir" said Willow as she glanced at Colonel Mitchell, "Daniel needs you to activate the device."

"But…" said Vala when Willow interrupted her.

"General O'Neill's here in the Odyssey" said Willow, "he'll order the Daedalus to blow up the Stargate in Pegasus so that he could dial the Ori galaxy. Please…. Trust him."

"No!" said Adria when she read Vala's thoughts and turned around with her arms outstretched. Willow saw a ball of fire gather on each of her hands as she fired at a stunned Vala who was pulled away by Colonel Mitchell grabbing onto her vest, while Willow used her telekinetic shield to block the blasts. Outraged that her mother, and Daniel, betrayed her at such a crucial time… Adria took out all her anger at Willow as the streams of red energy resembling fire grew in intensity, "you…. I should have killed you before. You turned my own mother against me!"

"That was you, Adria" said Willow as she got on one knee from the immense pressure that was being created by Adria's power, proving to the redhead that she could only pose a small distraction while Daniel sat on the command chair while Colonel Carter started firing on Adria. She was soon joined by Teal'c who, after helping lean Faith against a wall, started to fire at the Orici with two P90. However, all their work was in vain as her personal shield prevented her from getting harmed. However, it did fuel her rage.

"You" said an outraged Adria as she glared at Willow, "who do you think you are? I am Ori… you are nothing. I will burn you… burn your friends as heretics to Origin… I will lead the subjugation of Earth… I will laugh as your family prostrates to the Ori. I will kill all the Ancients.. this galaxy is ours!"

Willow started to pant as she was down on both knees now while she started to bleed from her nose. Adria had the full knowledge of the Ori and their powers, including how to effectively use them against enemies. Willow looked up and saw the rage in Adria's eyes, she saw her mouth moving but the redhead couldn't hear anything over the sound of her own heart pounding. Willow was using all of her powers to maintain the telekinetic shield… distract Adria and focus all her anger on the redhead while forgetting about Colonel Mitchell and Vala, who Willow hoped had activated the weapon. Willow then felt the pressure increase on her shield as Colonel Carter and Teal'c fired even more weapons. The Redhead smiled when she saw Faith, despite being in immense pain, reach for her sidearm and fire at Adria as well… fuelling the Orici's anger even more, and distracting her from Colonel Mitchell and Vala..

"Athena"

Willow kept on panting when she heard a familiar voice, a voice that broke through the weapons fire and the pounding of her heart. Suddenly, Willow saw everything melt around her as she found herself standing on the East pier of Atlantis and looking out at the horizon as the Lantean sun slowly made its way down.

"What am I doing here?" asked Willow when she smelled the scent of roses, a very familiar scent that made her smile before she slowly turned around to looked at a red haired woman standing a few steps behind her in a white and gold dress.

"Hello, Athena" said Melina as Willow rushed towards the woman and hugged her tightly. Melina felt warm tears falling onto her neck as she ran one hand through Willow's hair and another hand rubbing circles around her back, "shhh, it is alright Athena."

"I.. I missed you so much" said Willow as she held on tightly to Melina, never intending to let go of her mother.

"And I you" said Melina as she kissed the top of Willow's head, "I have so many things to speak off but… but… Athena… I am sorry, I had hoped this never would have happened but…"

"Mother?" said Willow as she looked at Melina who had placed both her hands on the redhead's cheeks.

"You've come to a crossroads" said Melina as she closed her eyes and shook her head before opening them again, "Adria will be a threat if she survives; if she continues to live."

"I'm trying to stop her" said Willow as she started to tear up, "I… I… I don't know what to do… I'm doing everything I can."

"You can keep on trying" said Melina, "but the distraction will be brief as she will win… I can sense you do not have long; you will be unable to hold on to your shield… and I… I cannot do anything to help you."

"I know" said Willow as she held Melina's hands in hers.

"She will kill you" said Melina as her voice broke, "and your friends.. or… or you can take the second choice and ascend."

"But…" said Willow as Melina interrupted her.

"There will be a few seconds, at most, before you achieve full ascension" said Melina, "a few seconds in between mortality and ascension where you can use your full ascended powers without interference from the Others. But they will know you used powers that some among us are forbidden to use.. the powers gained from unintended worship by lower beings. If you ascend, those are the powers you will be using… and their punishment will be harsh. Athena… I… I do not want to see you harmed…. But…"

"Either way I will be" said Willow nodding her head at Melina who caressed her daughter's cheeks.

"This is your choice" said Melina, "if you choose ascension… then you know what you have to do."

"Give up all Earthly wants" said Willow as she nodded her head, "give up Faith, give up my friends and family."

"Give up the constrictions you placed on your powers" said Melina as Willow looked on confused, "you fear the power you could have; you fear going out of control so your subconscious placed locks preventing your access to all of it. You need to give that up as well. Your friend… Carter, she told you that you had enough to achieve wilful ascension….. and the truth is that the fear of you accepting the full power of your abilities is what prevented you from ascending, what held back your powers. It will still be not enough to beat Adria but I need you to let go of that fear. If you truly want to ascend, remember what Adria said she'll do to Earth… what she and the Ori are already doing to this galaxy; you need to accept your powers."

"Mother" said Willow.

"No matter what happens, Athena" said Melina, "no matter what the Others do, Faith will always find you, and you will always find Faith. I have never seen such a string link as between the two of you. Nothing, no matter how great the distance, can break it."

"Mother" said Willow again confused, "what do you mean?"

"You are running out of time, my daughter" said Melina as she hugged Willow again, "I can give you but one gift. But I need you to make your choice… please…. Make your choice."

Back on the ship, Colonel Carter continued to fire on Adria who had her back to her, Teal'c and Faith who were firing as well while the General had the Daedalus deactivate the Gate. She glanced back and saw Daniel concentrate as he dialled the Supergate when she caught a white glow from the corner of her eye coming from Willow's direction. Turning her head, she and the others stopped firing when the glow started getting brighter, and brighter.

"Red" said Faith worryingly as she put her weapon down and stared as Adria stopped firing her blasts at Willow and stepped back, her hands trembling.

All of a sudden, the glow started getting even brighter and brighter as Adria stopped moving and rose into the air. The three of them couldn't see anything clearly because of the glow and the fact that Adria was blocking their view. The three of them looked at each other in shock when Adria gave a bloodcurdling scream as they heard bones breaking throughout Adria's body, before a beam of white light blasted through her chest, and through her back, and hit an area right above the main window on the bridge.

"Red?" said Faith as Adria's now crushed body, with a hole in the chest, was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c as he took his eyes off the body of Adria and looked at Willow who started to glow even brightly as the three of them covered their eyes. Once the bright glow was gone, Faith and the others opened their eyes as they looked at Willow in the same strapless white dress she used to wear as Athena.

"I'm sorry" said Willow as she looked at Faith, "find me?"

"Willow" said Colonel Carter, "what.. what did you do?"

"I.. I.." said Willow when she gasped and stumbled back while holding onto her chest.

"Willow" said Daniel as he slowly got off the command chair after he ordered the ship to fly through the Supergate, "you ascended. And now… the Others…. They're coming…"

"What?" said Colonel Carter as she looked at Willow, and then at Daniel before looking at Willow once more.

"Major!" shouted Colonel Mitchell and Vala as they rounded the corner and saw the redhead.

"I'm sorry, Vala" said Willow stumbling back again as she suddenly felt thousands of hands reaching into her soul, and pulling on her.

"Red!" shouted Faith as they saw Willow's body breaking up and being pulled into a single point of light.

The last thing Willow saw was Faith running towards her after she dropped her weapon onto the floor of the ship, she reached out with one hand while the other hand was just hanging and swinging like a pendulum. Willow tried to reach for her hand but she felt arms grabbing her from behind and pulling her backwards. She then gave a little scream before she found herself falling through what looked like a blue and white hyperspace tunnel. She saw that her dress melt away, and then replaced by her SGC BDUs and tactical gear.

'At least the others don't want to put me on another planet naked, like Daniel' thought Willow to herself as she felt herself falling before everything turned black, 'and I hope I have my memories, at least my…. Hey… so that's how you create a ZPM.'

**Outside Shadow Valley Vineyards, Sunnydale, 2000 hours.**

Willow slowly opened her eyes when she felt the damp soil and grass against her cheek. Groaning as she felt the sting from her P90 jutting into her abdomen, she rolled onto her back after lying on her stomach.

'How long was I out?' thought Willow to herself, 'the last thing I remember was…. Was… ZPM… come one… ZPM… oh damn it, whatever knowledge I had is gone. At least I still have my memories of my life and ascension as Athena… so that's a good thing. I guess. But come on, having the knowledge about ZPM's would have been so cool.'

Willow slowly sat up before she rubbed her forehead to take away some of her dizziness. Finding herself next to a tree, Willow slowly got onto her feet as she leaned on the trunk of the tree with one hand. She then pressed her back to the tree as she tried to get the nausea she was feeling out of the way. She then felt around her body with her hands fro any injuries, or broken bones. Finding none, she checked her P90 and found she had only half of a magazine left with another spare in her vest. She still had her combat knife, her sidearm with two spare magazines, and her Zat gun which was on her left thigh. She looked around and found her radio. Checking her vest pockets, she found the two blocks of C-4 that SG-1 always carried with them.

'Now' thought Willow to herself as she stood up straight, 'I need to find the Stargate, dial the Alpha Site and go home.'

As Willow started to walk away from the tree and towards a trail or a small road that would hopefully lead to a village or the Stargate, she turned around to her left when she heard noises. Rushing behind another tree to take some cover in case it was an Ori patrol, she peeked out from behind the trunk as she crouched down with her P90 raised up to fire at any hostile. Not seeing anything around her, Willow ran while staying low to another tree when she suddenly heard footsteps that were running close by.

Looking out from behind this other tree, Willow saw four bald men in red robes carrying knives walking towards a group of girls who looked like they had been in a fight. Willow could see that they looked injured when they stopped and looked at the men. She saw one of them have their arms around the should of another girl while she bled heavily from her arm, while the other four protected the injured. She saw the four men rush the girls as they defended themselves.

'I'm on Earth?' thought Willow to herself as she took out her Zat gun after clipping her P90 to her vest, not wanting to harm the girls in case her weapons fire hits one of them. Breaking cover, Willow ran towards one of the men who pushed one of the injured girls to the ground before he raised his arm, ready to stab her through the heart.

Willow got close before she raised her Zat and made four direct shots at the men who fell onto the ground as the blue electrical energy crackled around them.

"Hey" said Willow as she approached the shocked girls who quickly stepped away from Willow and went into defensive mode as they protected the injured ones, one of whom Willow could tell was Rona.. one of the Potential Slayers of the BPRI.

"Stay back" said a girl that Willow met once before, Amanda, "you're the First… you can't trick us anymore…"

"The First what?" asked Willow confused as she reholstered her Zat and looked behind her, and then she turned and looked from where they had come. She could see a building in the distance as more people started to come out, "Listen, get out of here… go back to the BPRI and…."

"Move it!" shouted a very familiar voice as Willow gave a huge smile.

Willow pushed the potentials aside as she ran over to a injured Faith who suddenly stopped in her tracks when she saw the redhead. She was even more shocked when Willow grabbed her head and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Mmmmm" said Faith as she pushed Willow away before she pulled a knife from behind her and aimed it at the confused redhead. She then looked at the Potential Slayers who had their mouth's open in shock after what they just saw and ordered them to run back to Buffy's house, "go! Go right now!"

"Ye.. yes" said Amanda as the girls started to run while Willow could only look in shock at Faith, her Faith.

"Faith" said Willow as she stepped back when the Slayer walked towards her with a large knife pointed towards her, "Faith, what's going on? Wait a second, how did you get here…. it should take at least six hours for the Odyssey to get back here from the Supergate, unless you have a ZPM which would make it about an hour or so. Did you gate to another planet, and then gate here? I mean did Walter find me here, and you got caught up in something with the BPRI?"

"You are not Willow" said Faith angrily, "how dare you… you may not be the First… but how dare you use that face to torture us… torture Tara? Buffy?"

"I'll bite" said Willow confused, "who the hell is the First?"

"What kind of Joke are you playing?" asked Faith as Willow heard more footsteps from behind the Slayer.

"Faith!" shouted Buffy, "what are you… oh my God!"

"Buffy?" asked Willow as she looked at the shocked Slayer when she saw more people running towards them. Willow had her eyes open wide and stepped back a little when she saw Xander with his arm around Spike's shoulder.

"Will… Willow?" said Xander as he looked at the redhead through one eye, while the other one was bleeding profusely, "no…. no… you're the First… you're the First… Buffy!. Buffy!"

"No" said a very shocked Spike as he walked closer with Xander in tow as a few more Potentials stopped at where the little group was standing shocked where they looked at Spike, and then at Willow who was extremely confused, "she's alive."

"Spike?" asked Willow, "why wouldn't I be alive? Buffy, you know where I was.. and if Faith got back from the Supergate after taking care of Adria, then you should know. I mean, Buffy?"

"Supergate?" asked Buffy confused, "Willow… ok, whoever you are.. what are you…"

"She's Willow" said Spike as he took a step back in shock, "her scent, I remember it… dogboy can confirm back at the house but it's Willow… my God…"

"Willow?" asked Xander as he reached out his hand and caressed her cheek, "you… you're real?"

"Xander?" said Willow, "of course, I'm real.. I don't understand what's happening and… no.."

Everyone saw Willow step back as she looked at the people in front of her. The redhead couldn't read any of their thoughts, or feel their emotions. She tried to reach out mentally to Faith and to Buffy but she didn't get anything, which could only mean one thing.

"My powers" said Willow as she looked at her hands, "they.. they're gone. They stripped it away."

"Willow" said Spike as he stood in front of Buffy and the others after he asked Faith to help Xander, "look Pet, you're talking nonsense. Your scent is the same, just a bit changed here and there… and the smell of gunpowder from you is.. wow. Lucky these guys don't get to smell that. But I'd thought coming back from the dead would be…"

"Hold on" said Willow as she looked up at Spike and the others in shock, "what do you mean dead?"

"So she's a vampire?" asked Faith as she looked at Willow.

"She's alive" said Spike, "I can hear her heart beating, but her scent's a bit off…. Maybe because of the whole coming back from the dead thing."

"Wait.. wait.. wait" said Willow as she waved her hands about, "who died? And who came back?"

"You" said Xander as Willow looked at the confused looks on the faces of Buffy and the others, "you died a year and a half ago."

"Ummm…. ummm…" said Willow as she reached for her radio, "ummm…. Rosenberg to Prometheus Station? Prometheus Station, please respond? Anyone… hello? Odyssey?"

Spike furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Willow confused before he looked back at Buffy, and the others, and shrugged his shoulders. He then turned around to see Willow back on the radio.

"Colonel Pendergast" said Willow as she looked up, "I don't know if this is a big April Fool's joke but I need a beam out… hello?"

"Beam out?" asked Xander.

"Oh boy" said Willow as she came to a very frightening realization, "when the Others punish.. they really do punish."

"Huh?" said Buffy who looked at Willow with hope that the redhead was real. She walked past Spike with arms at her side as she approached Willow. She then reached for Willow's arm and squeezed, she them reached for and caressed her cheeks before the blonde Slayer smiled and placed a hand over her mouth as tears formed in her eyes, "Will… you came back to us. You came back."

"Buffy" said Willow as she looked at the others behind the Slayer as they walked closer, "guys…. Listen.. this is complicated. I'm not your Willow, I'm from another reality. And I need to get back."

TBC.

 


	123. Going Home (Part 1)

**Angel Investigations, Los Angeles, California; alternate reality, 2000 hours.**

Cordelia was sleeping on her bed in the Hyperion Hotel, the headquarters of Angel Investigations when she suddenly opened her eyes and grabbed her head and lay on her back. For months she had been getting visions from the Powers that Be, powerful visions that caused her immense pain as she squirmed on the bed trying not to scream. However, the pain was so excruciating that she had no choice but to scream out loud, especially after what she had just seen in her vision.

Almost immediately, Angel and a the others in his team ran through the door after turning on the light as Cordelia sat up with her nose bleeding profusely, and the young woman breathing hard.

"Cordy?" said Angel as he sat on the bed next to her while Wesley handed him a box of tissue paper, which he in turn handed to Cordelia to stop the bleeding. Soon Fred, followed by the demon known as Lorne and Conner ran into the room after Cordelia's scream reverberated throughout the entire building.

"Angel" said Cordelia as the pain subsided and she grabbed a piece of tissue before stuffing it into her nose, "I saw… I saw…"

"Cordelia" said Wesley, "take your time, what did you see?"

"Yellow rain" said Cordelia as she looked up at Wesley and then at Angel, "yellow rain crashing into Sunnydale… destroying it….. wiping it away from the face of the Earth."

"The First?" asked Fred as she approached Cordelia's bed.

"No" replied Cordelia, "Willow… I saw Willow in a white and gold dress… she was standing on Kingman's Bluff as she watched the city get destroyed. She was smiling."

"Willow?" asked Angel, "Cordelia… we went to her funeral. She's dead."

"I saw Willow, Angel" said Cordelia, "and it wasn't the First Evil. You need to call Giles or Buffy, or someone. Maybe it's a demon that's impersonating Willow, but whatever it is…. The Powers gave me this vision. It's happening, alright? Willow's going to destroy Sunnydale. Worse to worse, the demon impersonating her could be in league with the First."

"And with the two Slayers and all the Potential Slayers in one location" said Wesley as he looked at Angel stunned, "whatever this yellow rain is, it will kill them all…. The Slayer line destroyed in one fell swoop."

Angel got up and paced the floor of Cordelia's room. He knew that Cordelia's visions always came true, it was because of her visions that showed Faith would play a crucial role in the upcoming battle against the First Evil that he used all of his contacts to get the dark haired Slayer out of jail legally. And it worked; she was freed due to her having inept counsel, malicious prosecution by the D.A's office due to her background and the fact that there was absolutely no proof that she actually killed anyone. Now, after hearing what Cordelia was saying, Angel was worried that he sent Faith to her death.

"Alright" said Angel as he looked at his team, "Wesley, Conner… get to Sunnydale. Cordy's visions are always right so I don't want to waste time calling Buffy for permission to send help. I'll call her house to warn them that there may be an imposter in Sunnydale pretending to be Willow."

"Buffy's going to be so pissed" said Cordelia.

'No kidding" said Angel.

**Ori Vessel, Site of Supergate, Prime Reality; 0130 hours.**

All Faith could do was scream out loud as she tried to reach for Willow's hand; the Slayer saw the redhead reach out for her as well, but it was all a futile gesture. Her speed hampered by the pain from her broken arm, all Faith could do was look in horror as her wife's hand disintegrated and as her hand passed right through Willow's as if she wasn't there. She looked on as Willow's body turned into particles of white light as it was pulled into a single point behind her, and a few minutes later that point of light disappeared leaving Faith alone. She panted as she looked around at the stunned faces of Colonel Mitchell and Vala, then Colonel Carter, Prior Daniel and Teal'c who looked at the area where the point used to be, and then at Faith.

The Slayer could only hear her heart beating as she looked back at where the point of light used to be, and then at Colonel Mitchell. Turning around she looked at the body of Adria, lying on her side with her bones broken and a hole in her chest. Her eyes open, and looking lifelessly at the white walls of the Ori ship. Faith dropped her hand to her side and felt for her sidearm, but she couldn't find it. She looked up and saw it on the floor next to Teal'c; the place she dropped it when she raced towards Willow. She felt her face twist in anguish as she looked at Colonel Carter, who ran past Adria's body and towards her.

All this time, Colonel Mitchell could only see Colonel Carter taking Faith into her arms as she hugged the Slayer while she started to cry. He knew that Willow ascended and used her powers, and he read the report of what happened when the other Ancients punished Daniel; they put him on another planet naked and without any memory of who he was. His worry was something like that could happen to Willow; which meant that finding the redhead would be extremely difficult, and he knew that Faith knew the same thing as well. The Colonel walked out of the hallway he and Vala were in and approached Faith when he saw Adria's mangled body out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and pushed Vala back so that she won't see the body of her dead daughter, a daughter that tried to single handedly enslave the entire galaxy on behalf of the Ori, but still her daughter nonetheless.

"Vala" said the Colonel as he pushed the woman back into the adjacent hallway, away from the body of her daughter, "no… you don't need to see."

"Cam" said Vala as she pulled herself away as the Colonel could only turn around and look while she walked towards Faith. He frowned when Vala looked around the corner and simply stared with her eyes wide open at the mangled body of Adria. He then walked towards Vala, "Vala… we need to go."

"Adria?" said Vala as she walked towards her daughter, ignoring the Colonel who could only close his eyes; Vala stood in front of Adria's lifeless eyes and there was a hint of anguish on her face as she looked at her daughter.. the same daughter that was poised to enslave the entire galaxy for the Ori, and then looked at the devastation on Faith's face as her body trembled. Vala then looked at the Orici's body one more time and called her name, but there was no response.

"Colonel Mitchell" said Teal'c while Daniel was leaning on him, "we must go… or else we will be stuck in the Ori's home galaxy."

"Mitchell to Odyssey" said the Colonel softly as he looked at Vala and then at the others around him, "beam us back please, sir"

**Odyssey, Bridge, 0135 hours.**

General O'Neill was at the left most console when he heard Colonel Mitchell asking for a beam out as the Ori Ship they were on headed close to the Supergate's event horizon. Pressing a few buttons on the console while Dawn stood next to the command chair, there was a buzz followed by a flash of light as Dawn and the General looked on in shock at the sight before them. Vala was standing looking off into space as if she was in shock, Faith was sobbing in Colonel Carter's arms while the blonde haired woman rubbed the Slayer's back and was trying to comfort her. Both Dawn and General O'Neill then looked at the defeated look on Teal'c's face, and Colonel Mitchell's expression to know that something went horribly wrong.

"What happened?" asked General O'Neill as he looked at Colonel Mitchell, "Mitchell?"

"The mission was a success, sir" said the Colonel softly as he glanced at the Supergate which shut itself off after the ship with the Sangraal had gone though, "it was a success, I think."

The General knew from his voice that something had gone horribly wrong, so he counted the number of people on the ship from SG-1 and, again, came up one short. But it was Dawn who asked the question that the General feared.

"Where's Willow?" asked Dawn as she looked at Faith who had her back to Dawn while the Slayer's head was buried in the Colonel's neck. The Colonel, herself, looked at Dawn and shook her head as the brunette stepped back with her hands over her mouth in shock. Dawn then looked at Daniel who stumbled towards Colonel Carter and Faith .

"Father… I…" said Dawn as everyone, except for General O'Neill and Faith, looked at Dawn in surprise as she rushed towards Daniel who had his hands on Faith's shoulder and arm. She reached him after passing a surprised Teal'c and put one arm around Daniel's shoulder, and another one on his arm gently.

"You will find her, Faith. Now I want you to sleep… sleep my child" said Merlin as he squeezed Faith's arm and used the last of his power to heal the woman's broken arm. It was then that Faith stopped crying as she closed her eyes and went to sleep in Colonel Carter's arms. Daniel then fell backwards as Dawn, with the help of Teal'c, got down on their knees and lay Daniel down on the floor of the bridge.

"Father" said Dawn as she looked at Daniel's pale face as colour slowly returned to his cheeks, "where's Willow?"

"Goodbye, Hera…. Goodbye, Melina" said Merlin as he brushed his fingers on Dawn's cheek, his last act before his hand fell to his side and hit the floor of the ship as Daniel's hair returned to its usual colour, his face was no longer pale and the facial tattoo's had vanished.

"Goodbye" said Dawn softly.

The General then rushed to Daniel's side and felt the side of his neck and sighed, "He's alive… I guess he's just exhausted."

"Dawn Summers" said Teal'c as he looked up at Dawn, who in turn looked around at everyone looking back at her now that her secret was out, "you are Willow Rosenberg's sister?"

"Yea" said Dawn as she looked at everyone, "I just found out an hour ago and.. yeah… but where's Willow? I mean…"

"She ascended" said Vala softly as she wrapped her arms around herself, "she beat Adria using her powers and, and she was gone."

"No" said Dawn as she looked at Vala and then at the others who avoided her eyes.

"Ascended beings" said Vala softly as she turned and walked slowly towards the main window that looked out from the bridge, "they gave me a daughter, they made her a maniac, then they killed her and took away the one who saved us."

"Vala" said Colonel Mitchell, "help me get Daniel back to the infirmary, will ya?"

Vala looked out the window and the Colonel saw the woman wipe her eye before she turned around and walked towards Dawn. She told the brunette that she was sorry about Merlin, and that she hoped that they'll get Willow back soon. Dawn nodded her head before stepping back as Colonel Mitchell and Vala helped Daniel stand up. The both of them put his arms around their shoulders before taking him down the hall to the infirmary. After they had gone, Dawn walked towards Faith and ran her hand through the Slayer's hair while she was still in Colonel Carter's arms, her face buried in the blonde woman's neck as she gave Dawn and the General a sad smile.

"T, Carter" said the General as Teal'c and Colonel Carter looked at him, "take Faith to the… huh?"

Before the General could finish what he wanted to say, Colonel Carter told the man that she could hear Faith moaning before she mumbled something into her ear. They got closer to the Colonel until they could hear Faith talking in her sleep.

"Red" said Faith in her sleep, "come back."

"Faith?" said Dawn as she rubbed the Slayer's back while she continued to hug the Colonel, "you were supposed to be…"

All of a sudden Faith opened her eyes and pushed Colonel Carter away, causing her to stumble back as Teal'c rushed behind her and held her steady. All of them looked at Faith who was panting as she held on to her chest.

"I…. I…." said Faith as she stepped back and looked at Colonel Carter and Dawn, "Sam, Dawn… it hurts… it hurts so bad."

"Faith?" said Colonel Carter as she approached Faith cautiously, "we need to get you to…"

Just then Faith collapsed onto the floor of the ship, as she started to sweat profusely. The group looked in shock for a few seconds before bursting into action.

"T!" shouted the General as she rushed to Faith's side, "get Faith to the infirmary, now!"

"Yes, O'Neill" said Teal'c as he picked up Faith. The General then turned to Colonel Carter and told her that they needed to keep an eye on the Supergate for a few hours after feeling for Faith's pulse. Sighing with relief, he looked up and told them told them that her pulse was steady, but they still needed to keep a look out for her and any Supergate activity for a few hours.

"Call the SGC" said the General, "tell them what happened. Ask the Jaffa High Council for a ship to watch the Gate, we need one here as soon as possible. And have our SG teams and our allies start searching for Red… I don't care where they start, but I want a start. Contact Atlantis, tell them what happened. Since that city was her home, I wouldn't be surprised if she was sent there and…."

"No" replied another voice as everyone turned around to find a red haired woman in a gold and white dress standing behind the command chair while Colonel Carter raised her P90 at the woman. Looking closely, the Colonel glanced at Dawn who had a huge grin on her face before she looked at General O'Neill, who looked back at her and nodded his head. The Colonel then slowly put her weapon down as the woman in white smiled and walked towards them slowly, "Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, Teal'c of Chulak, and General Jack O'Neill…. I mean you no harm. My name is Melina Ren, I am the mother of Athena and Hera."

"Mother" said Dawn as she ran past Teal'c and the others.

"Hera" said Melina as Dawn rushed up to the woman and jumped into the her arms as the older redhead stumbled back slightly, "I missed holding you like this so much, Hera."

"I missed you too" said Dawn as she held on tightly to Melina, "I remember, I remember everything now."

"I am glad" said Melina as she looked at Daniel, and then at Faith and closed her eyes.

"Father's passed on" said Dawn as her voice broke slightly while she took in Melina's rose scent, "he's gone forever."

"It was his plan" said Melina as she kissed Dawn's cheek before looking at General O'Neill and what remained of SG-1, "Dr. Jackson will be alright. He should awaken in a few minutes; I can tell you that all traces of Moros has left his body. I have said my final goodbyes to him in his mind."

"And Faith?" asked Colonel Carter.

"Faith" said Melina as Dawn released her. The redhead then walked towards Teal'c who was holding on to the young woman in his arms. She then put her hand on the Slayer's chest and smiled, "she is an amazing young woman, her psychic bond, and the resultant link, with Athena is stretched extremely thin; but it still exists and it is still powerful."

"Can we get her back?" said a female voice as Melina turned around, while everyone else looked at the entrance to the bridge as Vala stood there with her arms wrapped around herself, "can we get her back?"

"Vala Mal Doran" said Melina as she approached the dark haired woman, "you are the mother of Adria, the Orici."

"Yes" said Vala as she straightened up, "and she's gone, the galaxy's safe."

"I am sorry" said Melina as she closed her eyes before turning around and looking at the Supergate. She then lowered her head and turned to face Vala once again, "I am sorry about what you will have to do."

"Excuse me?" said Vala as the others looked at each other nervously, "what? I think… what do you mean?"

"Athena… Athena has been shunted into another reality" said Melina turning around after she kissed a confused Vala on her cheek. She then took note of the shocked look on Dawn's face, as well as on General O'Neill,, Teal'c and Colonel Carter. Vala then slowly walked up to Colonel Carter who squeezed Vala's arm and whispered something into the dark haired woman's ears. Vala nodded her head before she turned around to face Melina who stepped back slightly, "that is why Faith is in pain; she is connected to Athena while she is in another reality… a far off reality."

"Mother" said Dawn as Melina turned to face her daughter, "can we get Willow back?"

"As long as the link exists" said Melina nodding her head, "then yes… but the both of them will feel it in their hearts how far apart they are; even after they get over the initial shock. It's like a throbbing sensation that remains until she returns to this reality; it is that link that is key."

"Quantum Mirrors" said Colonel Carter, "we have a planet full of quantum mirrors that can…. No… that won't work… even with the Mirror that Willow used to get into that reality to save our Dawn from the Initiatice, there is no way to know if there's a SGC in that reality."

"Carter?" asked the General as he looked at Colonel Carter.

"Sir" said the Colonel, "there are trillions of realities out there, and Willow could be in one that doesn't have an SGC, or she could be in a reality that has no Stargates to speak off… or one where there were never any Ancients. Sir, Willow could be in a reality that…."

"Colonel Carter" said Teal'c, "are you saying that we do not try?"

"No" said the Colonel, "I'm saying that if we're not careful, then we'll have more people stuck in alternate realities… so far, we've been lucky that every reality that Willow has an SGC. If she's in one that doesn't… then…. I.. I don't know sir. I honestly don't. Faith can activate another Mirror on P8D-767 and open a doorway to where Willow is. I have no doubt about that, but if we can't get a dial in from that planet to Earth? Sir, what if the Goa'uld is still in control? Then Faith is in trouble… the team that goes back is in trouble. If the gate is buried or doesn't exist.. then its most likely that Faith and us will be stuck in Antarctica and unable to explore unless we somehow manage to convince the people in the McMurdo of that reality that we're inter-reality explorers… especially if they don't have a working SGC. Sir, when Willow went to rescue Dawn from the Initiative, she had the mimic devices so that she could blend in and rescue her. This time…. I… I want to try, sir. I'm… I'm just being realistic."

"We must not leave Willow Rosenberg in the other reality, Colonel Carter" said Teal'c as the Colonel's serious looked transformed into a wide grin.

"You have an idea?" asked Vala.

"Melina" said the Colonel as she turned back to face the red haired woman, "you said that Willow and Faith are connected by a bond that traverses realities, right? Like a string that Willow runs behind her to show the way home?"

"Yes" said Melina nodding her head as she smiled at the Colonel, "something like that."

"Is there a way to pull the string?" asked Colonel Carter as she made a pulling motion wither arms, "pull it so much that Willow can be brought back here?"

"Dr. Fraiser said you were a genius" said Melina as the Colonel smiled, "but to do what you suggest requires very powerful Mystics, and like all Mystics… this has a high cost. A cost that Faith must be willing to pay."

"What cost?" asked General O'Neill.

"I do not know" said Melina as she shook her head, "as you know, the one you call the Ancients are not allowed to interfere. If I were to do anything with helping get Athena back to this reality, then it would directly cause the Others to retaliate against me."

"So you don't want to bring your daughter back?" asked Vala, "you're not willing to sacrifice yourself for…"

"Vala" said Dawn as she looked back at the dark haired woman, "please, I've lost Willow today… I know you've lost Adria… I don't want to lose my mother too. I've lost mom once… I mean… my and Buffy's mom and I know how that feels… I don't want to lose her again, especially not after I descended and lost all memories of her."

"Athena has been trained by the best" said Melina as she looked at the people standing in front of her, "she will find a way to return."

"Get someone to '767" said the General as he looked at Colonel Carter, "in case Red activates the Mirror from whatever reality she's in… I want to make sure someone's there waiting for her."

"Yes, sir" said Colonel Carter as she nodded her head before Dawn approached Melina to ask her a question.

"Mother" said Dawn, "can you take the energy's of the Key out of my body?"

"Yes" said Melina as she looked at Dawn, "Moros, could have done it as well. But it would have meant undoing the Mystics, the extremely powerful Mystics, that not only bound the energies of the Key into your body, but the same Mystics that reshaped reality itself so that it gave your new family and friends, everyone that met or had seen the Slayer, memories that you are her sister. I can take away the Key from your body, but it would mean that the Mystical forces would be undone. You would lose this body, and retain the memories you lived as Dawn Summers. However, Buffy and Joyce…. Jay and Rose… the SGC…. Everyone that has seen or met you will lose their memories of you. You will no longer have Buffy Summers as a sister, or Joyce Summers as a mother. Is that what you really what?"

"No" said Dawn softly as she realized the grave mistake if the Key energies were taken out of her body, "I… I… love mom; I love Buffy, Jay and Rose…. And I also love you. I love you and Willow so much. I remember, I remember what you wanted to do the day I descended.. I couldn't let you do it because I couldn't lose you. I knew if I descended, that you would always watch over me… that you would always be there."

"I have been" said Melina as she started to glow white while smiling and Dawn before looking at the General, "and I always will. General O'Neill, me telling you the whereabouts of my daughter is thanks for what you and your people have done for the one you refer to as the Ancients."

"I could have done with a muffin basket" said the General as Melina smiled at him.

"Dr. Fraiser keeps on saying that you need to go on a diet" said Melina as Colonel Carter coughed as General O'Neill turned to look at her, "may you all be careful. The war is not yet over."

"It never is, is it?" said the General as Melina vanished leaving behind Dawn and SG-1 on the bridge.

It was thirty minutes later that Colonel Carter had finished making a report to the SGC, thirty minutes later that Faith and Daniel had woken up and the blonde woman asked Colonel Mitchell to ask Daniel if he remembered how to turn off the ship's cloak. Smiling after she heard Colonel Mitchell say that Daniel couldn't recall anything, Colonel Carter saw a spike in energy readings from the Supergate. Looking up, she looked stunned as blue energy crackled all along the giant ring before she told everyone to get up to the bridge. Just then, the unstable vortex formed before settling down into the event horizon as Colonel Mitchell, Dawn, Vala, Teal'c, Faith, General O'Neill and Daniel ran into the bridge from the infirmary on the same deck.

"Carter?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"It just activated" said Colonel Carter as she looked at Colonel Mitchell, General O'Neill and then at Faith who was rubbing her chest, before looking out the main window.

"Guys" said Dawn as she pointed at the ripples on the Gate before eight Ori ships came through and joined the lone Ship that hung in space near the Gate.

"We knew this could happen" said Colonel Mitchell as he looked at Daniel and then at General O'Neill, "we may have defeated Adria."

"We may have destroyed the Ori" said Vala, "but we haven't beaten their followers' belief in the Ori as gods.."

"But sending the Sangraal to the Ori galaxy was still the right thing to do" said Daniel as he stood next to Faith, "and we'll find Willow."

**Outside Shadow Valley Vineyard, Sunnydale, alternate reality; 2015 hours.**

Everyone just stared stunned at Willow when she said that she was from another reality, that she was not their Willow. Suddenly Willow looked behind the group when she saw movement from the structure that Buffy and the others had came out of.

"Listen" said Willow as she unclipped her P90, "move…. Get out of here now. Are the guys in the red robes the baddies?"

"Ye.. yea" said Buffy as she shook her head, "you.. how can you be… I thought you're…"

"Buffy" said Willow as she raised her P90 and walked past them. It was then that the Scoobies saw the red robed creatures coming towards them, "move.. move now!"

Willow started firing her weapon in short bursts as Buffy and Xander looked on shocked before Faith and Spike pulled them away respectively. Willow glanced back to make sure that they were already running before she made her move and ran behind them, but not before shooting the ones she had Zatted earlier in the head; something Spike had seen when he turned around to make sure that Willow was behind them.

"Move!" shouted Willow as Spike ran while Willow ran behind them, turning around and shooting at the creatures that were coming at them from behind. They kept on running until they reached the main road where Willow saw three cars at the side of the road; a red BMW, a silver Ford sedan and Joyce's Jeep. Amanda, the least injured of the potential Slayers jumped into the BMW as the potentials put the severely injured Xander and Rona in the back seat. The other injured got into the silver car that was driven by Faith, and the Jeep was being driven by Spike with Buffy in the driver's seat.

"Will.. Willow" said Xander as he looked back in pain at the redhead, "you… coming?"

"Amanda, Faith!" shouted Buffy, "take them to the hospital.. go!"

"Yeah, B" said Faith as she looked back at Willow suspiciously before driving off as she followed the car being driven by Amanda.

Willow clipped her P90 back to her vest after the two cars had driven off; she then made sure they weren't followed before she turned around and walked towards the jeep. Heading towards the jeep, Willow saw something illuminated under the headlights of the Jeep from the corner of her eye. Turning around, Willow saw Buffy in a purple top and cream coloured trousers glowering at her in the distance, before she vanished.

"What was that?" asked Willow as she looked at the area where Buffy's doppelganger was standing. She then looked at Buffy and told her that it looked just like her, except she was wearing different clothes.

"That was the First" said Buffy as she nodded, "get in, we need to talk."

"Yea" said Willow when she suddenly stopped and placed her hand on the front of the Jeep, "ow.. Damn."

"Red?" asked Spike as he got out of the car and rushed to the redhead, "your heart is going nuts, what's wrong?"

"Will?" said Buffy as she got out of the Jeep with her eyes wide open when she saw the redhead grabbing her chest before she stumbled back. The both of them, and the other potentials in the Jeep then saw Willow drop down onto both her knees before falling onto her side.

"Red?" said Spike as he rushed to the redhead and knelt down. Hearing a steady pulse, he sighed and put his arms under the redhead and picked her up. Looking at Buffy as he stood up, the bleached Vampire could see the fear in her eyes… the same fear he could guess that she had when she tried to save Willow's life, the day their Willow died. He called Buffy but the Slayer just seemed to be looking out into the distance, only coming back to the here and now after Spike called her name even louder than before, "Buffy, I need you to open the rear door. I'll put her on the back seat, she'll be alright."

"She came back to me, Spike" said Buffy as Spike put her in the back seat next to the Potentials and told them that if any of them touched her weapons, he'll bite them.

"She's not our Willow, luv" said Spike as Buffy frowned, "she smells different, yea? I can smell her.. and I'm sure that dog-breath will tell you the same thing."

"Don't call him that" said Buffy softly, "he's been there for Tara as a shoulder to cry on, while I've been…."

"Let's get home, luv" said Spike as he put the keys into the ignition and turned the engine while Buffy looked back at Willow. She then looked down at her vest, and her BDU's, wondering what was going on. She then turned back and looked out the windshield as Spike started to drive off, knowing that she needed answers.

**The Summers Residence, Sunnydale; alternate reality. 2130 hours.**

The last thing Willow remembered was collapsing near the Jeep that Buffy and Spike were driving; however they were not her Buffy and Spike, instead they were the alternate reality versions of her best friend, and the bleached vampire. Opening her eyes slowly, Willow gave out a soft moan before she found herself lying on her side while facing a door. She saw that the door was partially open with light streaming onto a chest of drawers. She tried to push herself to sit up but she found that she couldn't. Confused, Willow looked down and noticed that her wrists were tied together using a plastic zip-tie; frowning, the redhead then heard footsteps coming towards the room she was in. Quickly closing her eyes once again, the redhead could see the light from the outside hallway hitting her eyelids when the door opened while she breathed in and out calmly. She didn't flinch when she felt a hand on her forehead that ran through her shoulder length hair, before a pair of soft lips kissed her cheek.

"I couldn't believe you came back" said a voice that Willow recognized as Tara, "I don't care if Cordelia's vision says that you're a demon, I'm just… I'm just…"

"Tara?" said another male voice that she recognized as Oz, "you need to get away from her. Please, I know how much you miss Willow, I do too…. But… but you don't smell the same thing I do. It's not our Willow…. she could be a demon but we need to wait for her to wake up. So please, come down with us."

"She died, Oz" said Tara in a tone of voice that Willow didn't need her empathic powers to know that it was filled with despair, "she died in my arms.. and now the Powers brought her back to me. To us."

"Tara" said Oz softly, "why would the Powers give Cordy that dream, and bring our Willow back? It doesn't make sense."

"What about Buffy's dream?" asked Tara as she looked at Oz who shook his head, "she told us what she saw, Willow saved Sunnydale."

"All she said was that she pointed at the sky" said Oz as he kissed Tara's forehead, "come on down; we looked through her things and… whatever background the First gave her… it seems incredible."

Willow heard footsteps walking away as Oz told Tara that they found Air Force insignia on one of her sleeves. Everything else was lost on Willow's ears as the door was closed, leaving only a small stream of light coming into the room from the small gap at the door.

'Cordelia has visions?' thought Willow to herself as she moved to lay on her back before sitting up. She then made sure that her feet weren't tied together before she carefully put her feet onto the carpeted floor and stood up slowly. She then pulled her hands apart to tighten the plastic ties as much as possible before she used the technique that Colonel Carter had shown her the first time she joined the SGC to break the Zip-ties. Rubbing her wrists, she looked at herself and found that she was just in her socks, BDU trousers and her black undershirt. She reached around her neck and sighed in relief when she found that her dog-tags were still on her. Looking around the darkened room, Willow saw that there was nothing else of hers in the room, save for her boots in one corner.

'Everything else must be with the Scoobies' thought Willow to herself as she put on her boots before kneeling down onto the carpet to tie the laces. The redhead then stood up and had a decision to make; she could sneak out of the room and check out what was going on and why they thought she was a demon, but she knew that Oz's sense of smell was more acute than a vampire's when she recalled what happened when they met years later back in her reality… the shock he had when he learnt she was a clone.

'If they think I'm a demon' thought Willow to herself, ' no… I can't deal with that right now. I can get out the window near the bed, maybe that's the last thing they'll expect; but, I'll be unarmed. They have my P90, my Zat and my sidearm. Not to mention my SG-1 and SGC patches, C-4 and my combat knife. This is so not good.'

Willow knew that she needed to contact the SGC, and the best thing to do would be to get out of the house, and run to her home. If the alternate versions of her parents weren't there, then she could make a call and get the SHC over here in a flash. But she also knew that once the Scoobies found out she was gone, her home would be the first place that they would look.

'Damn it' thought Willow to herself as she crawled on top of the bed and opened the window. Peeking her head outside, she was unable to hear anything so the redhead went back into the room before she stepped out onto the Summers residence roof with one foot out the window, followed by the other. Once on the roof, she found herself looking out at the front lawn.

She crouched down into the shadows so that she couldn't be seen by any nosy neighbours. It was then she noticed that many of the other houses were empty; there were no cars, or any light on in any of the houses nearby especially given it was the time of night when people would usually be watching TV. Shaking her head, Willow pushed the thought to the back of her head before she cautiously climbed down the roof. She then lay on her stomach and looked down at the porch. She saw some of the Potential Slayers in the living room bandaging the injured, including Kennedy while it seemed Giles and the others were either in the kitchen, or the dining room. She then saw the Potential Slayers look at the kitchen when she heard Buffy shouting.

Taking this as her chance, Willow put her legs over the edge of the roof before she slowly pulled herself down to the porch where she looked through the window again and saw that she was clear. She then dropped down onto the porch where she immediately crouched down before she ran to the pathway that led to the front door. She kept on running down the pathway away from the house and took cover behind a tree on the footpath near the main road. It was then that she made a decision to run as fast as possible to the center of town where she could possibly vanish in the crowds, instead of her own house.

Back in the Summers house, Willow's weapons and her vest were all laid out on the island as the Giles and Buffy were arguing among themselves. Spike could only look at Giles and Buffy as they argued with each other on whose vision about Willow was correct; Buffy's or Cordelia's. Shaking his head, the bleached vampire walked over to the island where Dawn, Anya, Oz and Tara were sitting quietly around the redhead's gear. He picked up the Air Force patch and smiled before looking at the SGC and SG-1 patches. He put down the Air Force patch and picked up the SG-1 patch and looked at it closely before putting it down again.

"Oz" said Dawn as the vampire looked up and saw Dawn looking at Oz with a sad smile on her face "you don't think that Willow's a demon, do you? I mean.. she's Willow."

"I don't know" said Oz as Spike looked at him and frowned, "my sense of smell is much better than Spike's, and I got something off from her… like… like she's changed."

"If she was a demon" said Tara, "don't you think she would have… I mean… wouldn't she have killed us?"

"And why would a demon need a gun, anyway" said Dawn as she picked up the nine-milimeter before Spike grabbed the weapon away from her, and frowned.

"This is not for you to play with, lil'bit" said Spike as he took the nine-milimeter, the C-4, the combat Knife and the P90 into his arms, "I'll keep these with me."

"What about this?" asked Dawn as she picked up the purple object that lay on the island, "looks weird, nothing like the other weapons."

"Wait" said Oz as he stood up while Giles and Buffy stopped arguing about what Willow really was, and sniffed the air, "something's wrong."

Oz got off his seat and dashed to the front foyer before turning and running up the stairs, followed by Tara, Dawn and Buffy who were waiting at the bottom of the staircase as he opened the door to the room Willow was sleeping in. The three of them were then joined by Anya and Giles who stood behind Buffy as Oz ran out of the room and rushed down the stairs.

"She's gone" said Oz as she ran out the door and stopped at the porch before sniffing the air, "she's gone. Her scent was strong but it's now getting less and less. I can't tell which way she went."

"I told you" said Spike as he looked at Giles as the others turned back to look at the Vampire, "I told you to wait for her explanation but no, you tied her up when you heard she was a supposed demon thanks to some wonky vision. A vision that contradicts the Slayer's."

"And yes" said Giles sarcastically looking at Spike, "we should take the word of a demon on the goodness of another demon that's impersonating someone we all love, and miss dearly."

"Giles" said Buffy as she looked back at her former Watcher. She furrowed her eyebrows at him before walking onto the porch and looking out at the street and sighed. She knew that ever since the whole incident with Giles distracting her so that Principal Wood could ambush Spike, that her relationship with the Englishman had changed. The trust that she had in him was broken. And now, because of the differing beliefs in the visions she and Cordelia received, her friend who somehow came back from the dead was gone.

"Tara" said Buffy as she turned around and looked at the black haired witch. She saw the look of sadness on her face when she realized that Willow was gone again. Buffy remembered what happened the day Xander and Willow got shot, she remembered the blood curdling scream from Tara, and then she remembered the young woman just staying in her room; even after the funeral. It took weeks for Buffy and Dawn to get her out of the room and back into the real world; even Oz had helped. Initially nervous about Willow's ex-boyfriend helping the redhead's girlfriend cope with the devastating loss to the both of them, Buffy was happy that Tara was slowly opening up again as slowly but surely the two became like brother and sister.

However, they were all surprised when the young woman cut her long hair and dyed it black. Tara said that Willow had always wondered what she looked like with black hair and that Tara hoped that the redhead could see her from where ever she was. Now though, Buffy could tell that Tara was going to break down again as Oz put his arm around her shoulder and comforted her. The blonde slayer knew that she had to help Oz keep Tara together; "Tara, can you do a location spell to find this Willow?"

"You can use the weapons, can't you?" asked Oz as Tara wiped tears from her eyes and nodded her head, "come on, Tara. I'll help you."

"Dawn" said Buffy as she looked at her sister, "help Tara and Oz will you?"

"Are you going to go and find Willow?" asked Dawn as she gave a small smile, "cause if you are then…"

"No" said Buffy, "you're not coming. We still have injuries and I need you to help the Potentials."

Buffy then looked at Anya and Andrew and told them to do the same thing, to help watch over the Potentials while she put on her jacket, and grabbed her cell-phone.

"Yea" said Andrew, "Oh…. oh, what if she's not a demon…. But an alien brought here to take on the form of Willow?"

"Yea" said Buffy sarcastically rolling her eyes upwards, "like that would ever happen. After you're done with the Potentials, find me everything you can on Caleb. I'll go look for Willow."

"Buffy" said Giles as the Slayer turned around and looked at the man, "Willow could be dangerous, please be careful."

"Call Faith at the hospital" said Buffy as she looked at Giles before Giles interrupted her, "and…."

"Buffy" said Giles again as the Slayer glared at him, "visit the injured Potentials at the hospital. You are their general and they need you now…. Xander needs you now."

"I'll go find her" said Spike as he put on his black jacket and looked at Buffy and then at Giles, and then at Buffy again, "the Watcher's right, they need you… plus you don't want everyone going after Willow."

"But you need to get back here soon" said Giles as Spike lit a cigarette, "Wesley and Connor will be coming here in a few hours, they'll take over for you."

"A nutcase and another loon going after a supposed demon?" said Spike as he smirked at Giles, "what if she's telling the truth and they happen to kill her? And despite what dog-boy tells you lot, I know she's human."

"Then she shouldn't have escaped" said Giles shaking his head, "that makes her look more like a demon."

"Or she overheard us talking" said Buffy as she walked out of the door leaving Giles behind, "I'm going to the hospital; Spike, take the cell with you. Call if you find Willow."

"Buffy" said Tara as she ran from the kitchen, "Willow's close by, take a left and then go down ten houses. She should be in the last house on the right."

"Spike" said Buffy as she looked at the vampire, "go."

"Yeah" said Spike as he got on his motorcycle and sped off while Buffy looked back at Giles.

"Cordy's vision is wrong, Giles" said Buffy, "Willow would never destroy the city. Call the Coven, see what they say."

"If they had anything to say" said Giles, "then they would have. Listen, Buffy, this is a war we are fighting. The final battle against an immeasurable foe, we… we can't have our feelings for someone we care about… don't you think that I too wish that Willow has really come back? Don't you think I want her back? The fact is the First is using a demon that's using the face of someone all of us love to weaken us. What if the demon has a trigger, like Spike used to have? What happens then? She's here free and she kills all of us in our sleep…. Damn it, Buffy."

"You're wrong, Giles" said Buffy with tears in her eyes as she headed for the jeep, "you're wrong."

"I hope I am" said Giles softly as he looked at Buffy driving the jeep in the direction of the hospital, "I hope I am wrong… but I can't take that risk…. We can't afford to take that risk."

**A few minutes earlier.**

Willow had been running past what looked like empty houses. Surprised at the emptiness around her, the redhead ran towards one of the houses at the end of the street. Looking around for any movement in the house despite the darkness, Willow shook her head and jogged up the walkway. Once she was at the porch, the redhead saw that the door was open. Confused about what was going on, she opened the door and walked into the house before looking around. The house layout was similar to Buffy's home in that she stepped into the foyer before closing the door and calling out for anyone.

Frowning at herself when she received no response, Willow walked into the living room and found items scattered all over the place as if the house had been looted, or the residents had hurried out with whatever they could carry. She then saw some of the framed photographs of a family of four that lay on a table next to a phone in the living room. Reaching for the phone, Willow put the receiver and sighed in relief when she heard a dial tone.

"OK" said Willow as she crouched next to the couch so that she could look at the front and the rear entrances of the house, she dialled the number for NORAD. She then put the phone to her ear, hopeful that she'll get through to the SGC, and that they'll believe her story.

"NORAD" said a male voice on the other line as Willow let out a sigh of relief.

"I need to talk to the Commanding Officer in charge of the Chappa'ai Project" said Willow; a code word she had come up since before her second mission to the alternate reality to save Dawn from the Initiative. A code word she was sure anyone working in any reality's SGC would know that she's talking about the Stargate.

"Excuse me?" said the voice of the phone as Willow took the phone off her ear and looked at the number she dialled in surprise before she placed the receiver to her ear again, "Miss?"

"Level Twenty Seven" said Willow as she looked out the window at the empty street outside, and then crouched again, "I need to talk to the Commanding Officer of the base… it's urgent."

"Miss" said the voice again, "I'm afraid you reached…"

"Listen to me" said Willow as she rubbed her foreheads in frustration, "I have beta-level clearance which I know is several steps above yours. I am ordering you to connect me to the Commanding Officer of Project Chappa'ai."

"Please hold" said the voice as Willow heard a click on the line. The redhead knew that the call was being transferred and she hoped that whoever was the Commanding Officer of the SGC would pick up the phone.

"General Kelly" said another male voice as Willow opened her eyes in surprise, "who am I speaking with?"

"General" said Willow, "I am only allowed to speak to the Commanding Officer of the Chappa'ai Project, would you be him.. sir?"

"Yes" said General Kelley as Willow frowned when she heard two clicks on the line indicating that she had two minutes before the call would be traced to her location.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir" said Willow, "what does Chappa'ai mean?"

"I'll answer if you tell me why you have Beta level clearance?" asked General Kelley.

'No' thought Willow to herself as she slammed the receiver on the cradle and tore the line out from the wall socket, 'screw me upside down, there is no SGC in this reality. Damn it… and my friends think I'm a demon so… yeah.. I'm screwed there too. But I need confirmation. I need computer access.'

It was then that Willow heard a motorcycle engine approaching the house. Peeking her head over the couch, Willow saw that it was Spike riding the motorcycle as he rode up the driveway and stopped. She saw him leave the keys in the ignition as he got off the seat before she crouched again. Smiling, the redhead moved as quietly, but quickly, as possible across the living room before she heard the door knob turning just as she got into the kitchen. She then hurriedly opened the backdoor and slipped out as Spike walked into the house and looked around. The redhead tried to keep as calm as possible while she hurried past Spike, who was inside the house. Willow peeked in through a window that looked into the dining room with an uninterrupted view of Spike as he had his back to her while walking towards the living room where he looked down at the torn phone cord. She saw him look around, and ducked in time before he faced her direction.

"Willow!" shouted Spike from the living room as he looked around; not finding her anywhere on the lower floor, "I know you're not a demon. So does Buffy, we just need to know what's going on Pet. So please… just come out. Look Cordelia sees vision's from the Powers that Be. The vision she got hinted that you may be a demon. Buffy had one of her psychic dreams too and…. and she saw you in a white dress of some kind. She doesn't know what it meant but she told us that some yellow rain fell and destroyed some demons and vampires. She told us that all of us died but you helped her save Sunnydale. I know what happened was wrong… we should have talked to you instead of tying your hands. Rupert is a bit…. moronic I guess is the word.. but he was looking out for everyone."

Spike looked around the living room and frowned before he walked back to the foyer and looked out the window at the far end of the living room. The same window that, unknown to the vampire, Willow was looking at him just a few seconds earlier. Thinking that she may be upstairs, Spike walked up the stairs to the second floor and checked out all the rooms.

As Spike walked up the stairs, Willow looked through the window again and noticed that Spike had gone. She looked around the corner of the house and saw his motorcycle, but he wasn't there. Taking a wild guess that he could either be in the kitchen or the second floor, the redhead rushed to the motorcycle that he left behind. She then reached out and turned the motorcycle around before taking a seat and turning the ignition. It was then she heard something slam shut from the second floor. Turning on the lights, the redhead looked back as she could just make out Spike rushing down the stairs before she hit the throttle and sped off down the driveway and onto the road.

"Willow!" shouted Spike as he ran after his motorcycle for the next five minutes, "Red! At least give me back my motorcycle."

Spike kept on running but he couldn't keep up with the vehicle as Willow sped off before making a left turn towards the city.

"Oh, Bollocks" said Spike to himself as he stood alone in the middle of one of Sunnydale's streets.

TBC.

 


	124. Going Home (Part 2)

**The Summers Residence, alternate reality; 2145 hours.**

The Summers house was quiet ever since Willow escaped from the confines of the room she was being kept in. All of them were confused, not least the Potential Slayers who were still being bandaged up following the incident at the Shadow Valley Vineyards. Kennedy, who was being bandaged by Dawn and another younger Potential, could only look at Buffy's younger sister before looking at the picture on the mantle of Buffy, Giles, Tara, Xander and Dawn laughing together with Willow's arms around the shoulders of both Tara and Buffy. She then saw another picture taken in a club where Tara and Willow were in a deep kiss as Xander looked on with a grin, while Anya was giving the dark haired man a dangerous stare. Kennedy then looked back at Dawn who finished putting bandages on her arms and forehead and gave the girl a nod, telling her that she was alright.

"Alright" said Dawn as she stood up and prepared to help Anya with another Potential before Kennedy called her back, "Yeah?"

"She died, didn't she?" said Kennedy nodding towards the picture of Willow, "I thought you guys said that she died… and before that she was a witch addicted to magic and…."

"She was… is…" said Dawn as Kennedy interrupted her.

"Well" said Kennedy, "she's here now.. supposedly a demon and…"

"I don't believe that" said Dawn as she looked at Giles who was talking to Oz and the others in the sitting room, "I'll never believe that."

"Maybe you shouldn't be fighting her if it came to that" said Kennedy as Dawn looked back at her with furrowed eyebrows, "I'm being honest with you. Having feelings for someone will get you killed; you hesitate and you die. I overheard what the old guy said, that she would most likely be a demon and… look, even if she's not; you guys said that she's an extremely powerful witch who was once addicted to magic. And if this is that same Willow? Then she needs to go before she…. I mean.. it doesn't seem as if she has magic since she didn't use any; but that's probably because she's trying to give us a false sense of security."

"I'm telling you she's not" said Dawn as she glared at Kennedy, "I trust Buffy's vision and…"

"Sorry, Dawn" said Kennedy, "she just led us into something none of us were ready for; and you know that. We've got injured Potentials, Rona is down.. Xander lost an eye because of the creep Caleb. And you know that's because of her. I'm sorry but Buffy's judgement is just…. Look, let's find out more about this Caleb guy alright? We'll talk about Willow, and Buffy, later."

"I…." said Dawn as Anya interrupted her.

"Dawn" said the vengeance demon as she tried to wrap a bandage around the arm of another Potential Slayer, "I need your help."

"Yeah" said Dawn as she turned around and headed towards Anya.

It was then that the phone in the living room rang, and Andrew went to pick it up while Dawn glared at Kennedy before kneeling next to Anya and helping her take care of the injured Potential Slayer. Once the phone was picked up, Giles walked into the room with Tara, and Oz as they looked at the surprise on Andrew's face.

"Oh" said Andrew as he looked up at Giles and the others, "ummm… I guess if she stole your motorcycle then….."

"Spike?" asked Giles as he walked towards the young man and reached out his hand for the phone.

"Yeah" said Andrew before telling Spike that Giles wanted to talk to him. Andrew then handed the phone to Giles before walking away and standing next to Anya with his hands in his pockets nervously.

"Spike" said Giles the phone as the bleached Vampire was walking back to the Summers house, "what happened?"

"She stole my bike" said Spike as he kicked a small pebble on the road as he continued to walk, "I found the house that Tara told us about, went in to check it out…. Caught a bit of her scent so I knew she should be still around. Went up to the second floor and next thing I know, my bike's been started. Ran down the stairs and saw Red riding off on it. Chased her for a few minutes but lost her.. and.. yeah."

"I see" said Giles as he rubbed his forehead before looking up at the worried look on Tara's face.

"Rupert" said Spike, "the house was abandoned, just like many others but it seemed as if she made a call."

"Hold on" said Giles as he covered the microphone portion on the phone and looked at Tara, "Tara, Spike lost the thing trying to be Willow. Please perform another locator spell?"

"Al… alright" said Tara as she nodded her head before looking at Oz who told her that he'll accompany her so that she could perform the spell.

Nodding his head, Giles then went back to talking with Spike and told him to return to the Summers house. He told him that he'll call Principal Wood and talk to him about going after the demon Willow once they find out where she is.

"And that's the thing" said Spike as he rubbed his head in frustration, "if Red.. I mean this Red really is a demon as you think, then how did the location spell work the first time? If the demon is taking on Red's image to lower our guard, then how did it work? Because it shouldn't have."

"The First has many resources at its disposal, Spike" said Giles, "it could have gotten one of its many minions to somehow find a way to make this demon exactly like our Willow, even have it thinking that it really is Willow. Giving it a bit of her so that our location spell would work, so that we'd drop our guard in the knowledge that yes… she is our Willow and take it in. In the meantime, just get back, alright."

"Yeah, yeah" said Spike. He was getting ready to disconnect the phone when he heard Tara shouting on the other line. He then got back on the phone and asked the Watcher if Tara was alright. However, Giles didn't answer him before Spike heard over the open line Tara telling Giles that Willow was heading towards U. C. Sunnydale. Spike then disconnected the call and turned around before starting to run as fast as he could towards the university.

"Yes, but Spike…" said Giles after Spike disconnected the call; he then looked at the receiver before he put it back down onto the cradle. His instincts were telling him that the vampire was going to rush to U. C. Sunnydale, so he frowned before picking up the phone and making a call to Principal Wood.

**U. C. Sunnydale, 2150 hours.**

Willow just rode through one of the entrances of the university and heading towards the computer sciences building. She remembered that in her own reality, that building had a computer lab that was open for twenty-four hours; she just hoped that what she feared wasn't true. She knew that General Kelley didn't outright say that there was no such thing as Project Chappa'ai, Willow suspected that he was trying to find out how she knew about the project. However, in her heart, Willow knew that she was alone in this world. She knew that the SGC didn't exist and she hoped that gaining access to a computer would prove it either way before she came up with a new plan of action.

Parking the motorcycle in one of the stalls, Willow stepped off before she made her way down the walkway and towards the computer science building. Looking around, she was relieved that there weren't that many people walking about at night.

"The great Sunnydale fear" said Willow to herself as she continued to walk, "never go out at night, and if you do; then go out as a group."

"And maybe you should follow that" said a familiar voice from behind Willow as the redhead turned around, only to come face to face with the Buffy she had seen earlier that night; a Buffy in a purple top and wearing cream trousers.

"Who are you?" asked Willow as she looked at the Buffy in front of her before she looked around her to make sure that there weren't any other surprises.

"The question is" said Buffy as she folded her hands around her chest and circled Willow, "who are you?"

"I asked first" said Willow as she turned around and followed this Buffy, "who are you?"

"You know me, Willow" said Buffy as she stopped, "I'm Buffy."

"No" said Willow as she glared at her best friend while she transformed to the form of Miss Calendar, Mayor Wilkins, Glory, Angel, Spike, Adam and then finally; it transformed into the form of Willow.

"I'm everyone" said Willow's doppelganger as she approached her, "I'm part of the First.. the First Evil."

"Uh huh" said Willow as she raised an eyebrow and took a step towards her doppelganger, "and that means what?"

"No, no" said the First in the form of Willow, "your turn, you tell me who you are. I mean I already suspect that you really are from another reality. The others are idiots when it comes down to things like this, but it really takes people like us to imagine trillions of alternate realities out there where any slight deviation can change the course of the world."

"Looks like you know where I'm from" said Willow.

"D'uh" said the First, "like I said, I'm Willow; I'm not stupid, so who are you? I know you're not a demon despite what dear old Giles seems to think… so…. Come on. Don't leave me hanging here."

"Major Willow Rosenberg, USAF" said Willow as her doppelganger smiled.

"Can't believe I joined the military in another reality" said the First, "especially after the whole Initiative fiasco and…"

"What do you want?" said Willow.

"Where do you stand in the war?" asked the First, "what if I told you I was here to destroy the entire Slayer line, would you try and stop me? Me? The thing that created evil? The thing that's been here since the beginning of time and…."

"Yeah" said Willow as she rubbed her forehead in frustration, "I'm not here to listen to long winded speeches and all that bull, my goal is to go home. I'm already fighting a war; I have no intention of interfering in another one."

"Huh" said the First with a grin, "aren't you supposed to defend the weak, and all that goody goody stuff?"

"Like I said" replied Willow, "not my reality; don't care what happens."

"I surprise myself" laughed the First in Willow's form, "I really do."

Willow then saw her doppelganger's demeanour change from laughter, to rage.

"If you interfere" said the First, "I will bring my army to bear on you; and your…. Well… my friends. Sunnydale will be the site where the line of Slayers is destroyed for all time."

"I don't care" said Willow as she walked towards the First, "I don't care if you destroy the line or not, I don't care if you think you are this so called evil that created other evil… I don't care. But let me ask you this though… one final question."

"What the heck?" said the First as she shrugged her shoulders in Willow's form, "what is it?"

"Prove to me that you are this First Evil.. the evil that supposedly created other evil" said Willow with a smile.

"Little girl" said the First as it took on the form of Buffy again, "I've existed since the Big Bang, before the Word was even spoken and…"

"Yeah, as I thought" said Willow, "just words… no proof. You think just words will make me fear you? Do something. Why don't you do something."

Willow saw the dark look that the First, in Buffy's form, was giving her before she came to a realization, and thought back to the events of earlier that night with the strange robed creatures.

"You can't do anything, can you?" said Willow, "you can't do a single thing. Instead, you have those weird things do things for you. You're a joke."

"My army will move soon" said the First as she walked towards Willow, "my army will move and when they take over this Earth, the balance will tilt in my favour and I will be made flesh. And if you are still here, I will find you and feast on your bones."

"Again" said Willow, "no proof. There may have been a time when I believed you, but you know what, you can tell me you're the First and all that; but that doesn't mean a single thing to me. You say you've been here since the beginning and you have no proof, so… guess what, they're just words to me; meaning that I don't fear you. So, get the hell out of my way and…"

"Make sure you leave this place" said the First as it changed into a huge spectral form of a horned, robed demon while Willow looked up, "or else you will pay when the end of days comes."

Willow frowned when she saw the demon vanish before her very eyes before looking at the clock tower. Seeing that she wasted time talking to the First, Willow ran as fast as possible towards the Computer Science building, aware that Giles would have told Tara to perform a location spell on her.

"Betting that's how Spike found me at that house" said Willow to herself as she ran up the stairs and into the building. Upon going through the doors, Willow entered a smaller room on her left side, and into the twenty-four hour computer lab. As she walked by the rows of empty computer terminals, she noticed little card readers next to the computers and signs on the walls that said an U. C. Sunnydale student card was required to access the computers.

'Damn it' though Willow to herself as she glanced at all of the camera's that were still activated in the room. As she walked around in the lab wondering what her next move would be, she looked into the office of the administrator; the individual who takes care of the lab while it's open. Knowing that the camera's had already seen her face, Willow ducked into the small office and headed to the table where she found the administrator's laptop. Walking to the door of the office and looking around, the redhead headed back into the small office and hurriedly put the administrator's laptop and charger into the laptop bag that lay under the desk. She then looked around and saw two hooded sweatshirts that were hanging on a rack in the corner.

'Yay' though Willow to herself as she took the grey coloured sweatshirt and hurriedly put it on and zipped up, 'I'm now a thief.. officially. I can see the headlines now, 'Dead Woman Comes Back to Life and Steals Stuff'.'

Glad that the sweatshirt was loose, Willow covered most of her face with the hood before she slung the bag over her shoulder and rushed out of there. As she walked out of the lab, she heard footsteps coming from another hallway behind her; and it was those footsteps which encouraged her to get out faster. As she rushed out of the doors and ran down the stairs with the laptop, she walked past a dark-skinned bald man who rushed right past her. Looking behind her as he walked up the stairs, Willow saw him take out a phone which he turned on before he entered the building. Once the doors closed, Willow went into a dead run for Spike's motorcycle. It wasn't long after Willow reached the motorcycle that she looked behind her to find the dark skinned man looking at her from the stairs. Willow concentrated on the man as he ran towards her while she started the motorcycle. However, she didn't notice someone else coming from the other side while she was distracted.

"Spike!" said the man as Willow looked behind her in surprise when she saw the bleached Vampire running towards her, "get her."

Willow hurriedly swung the bag to her front before she moved the bike forward so that the stand would retract. But it was too late as she felt arms from behind her as they wrapped around her waist.

'Hold her, Spike!" shouted the man as the redhead looked behind her at a frowning vampire.

"Spike" said Willow, "this isn't my reality… I need to go home. Please."

"Go" said Spike as he leapt onto the back of the motorcycle, mush to the surprise of Willow and the dark-skinned man, "I believe you, so go."

"Thanks" said Willow as she throttled out of the parking lot with Spike hanging on to her. The dark skinned man just reached the parking lot panting after the motorcycle had left. He then took out his phone and dialled a number before bringing the device to his ear.

"Mr. Giles" said the man, "this is Robin. Sorry, I had it but…. but Spike helped it escape. Maybe he thinks that she's the real deal and wants her to prove it.. or something. But you need to call Buffy. This is getting out of hand. We already have this thing with the First and we can't afford any side fights."

"You're right" sighed Giles from the Summers house as he put the phone down and looked at the Potentials and the other remaining Scoobies, "it escaped with Spike. Principal Wood seems to believe that Spike wants Willow to prove that she's not a demon and…."

"Why don't we already kill the vampire already?" asked Kennedy as she stood up.

"Spike's the strongest fighter we have" said Dawn, "Buffy said so and…"

"With all that's going on" said Kennedy as she looked at Giles and the others, "Buffy's compromised, you know it, and I know it."

"Watch what you say" replied Dawn, "she's saved the world enough times to…"

"She just carelessly placed us in an ambush" said Kennedy as Giles stepped forward.

"Girls!" said Giles as he looked at Dawn and Kennedy, "call Buffy, please. Tell her what's going on. And Kennedy, now's not the time to fight each other… we still have the First and this demon Willow to worry about. But with the First being the greater threat right now…"

"We deal with the First" said Oz as Giles nodded his head.

"I… I'll get another location spell done" said Tara, but Giles shook his head and asked her to wait until Wesley and Connor had come into Sunnydale.

"If Spike hasn't come back by then" said Giles as he shook his head, "then we have to assume that he was either killed, or he ran off with the demon."

While everyone was talking, Oz could see Tara shaking her head before he put his arms around her shoulder and walked back into the kitchen where he helped her to sit down next to the island.

"You alright?" asked Oz as he looked at the dark haired witch.

"She's not a demon, Oz" said Tara, "she's not a demon… I know I'm supposed to feel that she is, so that it makes it easier to….. please, I know she's not a demon."

"I want to believe that she's not, Tara" said Oz as he kissed her forehead before talking to her softly, "but Cordelia's dream was very detailed. Willow standing over Sunnydale, watching it get destroyed while she smiled. From that description of her behaviour, only a demon would have that kind of a reaction to the deaths of people; to the destruction of an entire city."

"I.. I.. I need some rest, Oz" said Tara softly as she looked down, "I'm so tired, I…. I need some fresh air."

"Alright" said Oz he watched Tara open the door to the backyard before he walked into the living room. He made sure that he stood at the doorway between the sitting room and the kitchen while listening to what Giles was talking about. He didn't want to lose Tara's scent like he had lost Willow's.

**The Espresso Pump, Sunnydale, alternate reality; 2215 hours.**

It was five minutes since Willow and Spike arrived at the Espresso Pump and took their seats at a table near the pedestrian walkway outside. Willow had her hood covering her face, and was sitting away from lights so that shadow would cover her face. She told Spike that she didn't want anyone, especially any of Willow's friends outside the Scooby circle, to find out that she was miraculously alive. As she took the laptop out of the bag, she looked at Spike who was staring at her like a hawk. The redhead frowned as she placed the laptop on the table and opened up the screen before looking up at the bleached vampire.

"You're staring" said Willow.

"You're dead" replied Spike as he leaned back on his seat, "I have a right to stare, don't you think?"

"Fine" said Willow, "you know you didn't have to come with me, now the others think that you're aiding and abetting a demon."

"Nothing new" said Spike as he put his hands and interlocked his fingers at the back of his head, "so… let me understand this now. You are a Willow Rosenberg from another reality; a reality where you joined the Air Force and I'm guessing you've got special training? Special forces? Special Operations?"

"Major, my rank is Major and I was trained by the best" said Willow as she looked at Spike while the computer was still loading, "black ops, special forces, Marines, a Slayer… like I said. Trained by, and with, the best."

"A Slayer, huh?" asked Spike nodding his head, "Buffy?"

"Faith" said Willow as she leaned forward when the desktop showed on screen. Willow then looked up at Spike and told him that there was a camera at the far upper left corner of the Espresso Pump, and that she needed him to stand by her shoulder and block the camera, and what it could see, "just make it casual would you?"

"So you do need me" grinned Spike.

"Since you're here" said Willow as she gave Spike a small smile while the vampire stood up and blocked the computer screen from the camera, "and since this place has the best Wi-Fi signal."

"Yeah" said Spike as he watched her open a browser before typing in some numbers in the search bar. The Vampire looked on as she pressed another button as the screen became black, with only a curser blinking in the top left corner of the screen. Curious, Spike tapped on the redhead's shoulder as she typed some numbers on the screen.

"Hold on" said Willow as she continued to type when the logo of the Department of Defense showed up on the screen, "huh, I guess the backyard keys are the same thing."

"What the hell did you do?" whispered Spike as he looked at the screen while a cursor moved to a link called 'special projects'.

"I have one of the highest clearances on the planet in my reality" said Willow as she typed on the screen, "whenever I have to submit designs after my superiors sign off on it, I have to access a special section of the D.O.D. I know my own access credentials… and I know the backdoor keys, code that anyone with my level of clearance would know to access a backdoor so that we could check progress of our projects. So, yeah…. And.. oh boy…"

"Oh boy?" asked Spike, "oh, boy?"

"Yeah?" squeaked Willow as Spike saw her clicking link after link while she pointed at a number on the top left of the screen, "I've got like a minute before they trace me and…. crap."

"Crap?" asked Spike as Willow typed more information on another screen before the screen with 'Special Projects' listed on it shut down, and she was thrown back to the desktop. Spike saw her lean back in defeat as she rubbed her forehead with her eyes wide open, "Red? You ok?"

"No" said Willow softly, "there's no Project Giza, I was hoping that at least they would have found it in 1928 and then done the experiments in 1945 but…. Spike, that repository has every project kept out of the official record. So secret that it doesn't exist and…. no.. there has to be something."

"Red" said Spike as he crouched in front of Willow and covered her face even more with the hood before a patron walked past them, "what's Project Giza, why is it so important to you? And will the guy who owns this laptop get into trouble?"

"No" said Willow shaking her head, "I exited before the trace could be done… which is disappointing. A friend of mine designed the systems in a way that a trace could be done in thirty seconds and…"

"Willow" said Spike softly, "what's Project Giza?"

"Oh, oh" said Willow as she reached for the laptop again and opened another browser, ignoring Spike's question as the Vampire just looked at what she was doing. Willow opened a few windows and typed in some names, "oh God."

Willow looked stunned at the names that appeared on all the open browser windows, names she hoped that would be able to help her in some way or form.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill" said Spike as he moved the laptop screen towards him, "committed suicide following the accidental death of his son. Leaves behind a wife, Sara O'Neill."

"Oh Colonel" said Willow softly as Spike watched her lean back, "the program didn't exist in this reality, so you…. I'm so sorry."

"Willow?" asked Spike as the redhead leaned forward again and closed the window with the Colonel's suicide before getting to the next name.

"Captain Samantha Carter, USAF" said Willow, "just launched two weeks ago for a six month stint on the International Space Station; Dr. Daniel Jackson, controversial archaeologist living in Egypt. Left the University of Chicago four years ago due to his controversial stance on the role of pyramids in Ancient Egyptian society; Major Cameron Mitchell, still with the Air Force. Just completed a tour of duty in Iraq; General Hank Landry lives in Los Angeles and is now retired from the Air Force."

"Willow?" said Spike as he held on to her hand, "you know these people don't you?"

"Colonel O'Neill is now a General in my reality" said Willow as she looked at Spike, "the others, plus two more who aren't on the list, are… are my friends. We work together, and… without the SGC.. without Colonel Carter's help… how do I… I mean…"

"Willow?" asked Spike as he saw Willow's face brighten up as she leaned forward again and typed something on the computer, "Willow? What's Project Giza? What's the SGC?"

"One sec" said Willow as she typed something on the search bar while Spike looked on, "the Langford Expedition? Hathor? Eye of Ra? What is this?"

"Hold on" said Willow as she read out the first new report on the search results, "Langford expedition loses funding following unsuccessful dig at Giza Plateau, only finding was an empty tomb. Looks like they also found what seemed to be cover stones, but nothing was underneath it… oh dear lord. It was never there."

Spike wanted to say something as Willow went on to the next search but decided to stop, he told himself to wait until the redhead was done doing what she needed to do; and only then will he ask for an explanation. He watched as a smile grew on her face when he saw her read a Peruvian news report about a woman who claimed she was Hathor, the Egyptian goddess of fertility. The report said that the woman was looking for something called the Chappa'ai, and that she could sense it very far away. She tried to seduce some men in a nearby village to bring her to the Chappa'ai but police were called after the wives of the men captured, and drowned, her for trying to take away their husbands.

"Couldn't happen to a nicer, gal" said Willow to herself as she smiled at the screen, and then at Spike before she told him that she found a way home. When Spike asked her how, she pulled up a picture of two people standing underneath what looked like Egyptian hieroglyphics on an archway. She then pointed to the people on the picture, and then at the symbols that were written a little above the hieroglyphics, "that's the Langfords, Paul and his daughter Catherine. And you see those symbols on top? The one above the hieroglyphics?"

"Yeah?" said Spike softly, "and?"

"That's a language from a race known as the Goa'uld and…" said Willow as Spike tightened his hold on her hands before looking around.

"What? Di you just say race?" asked Spike as he looked back at Willow as she deleted all the search history, and any signs of the websites she visited. She then put the laptop back into the bag before she walked out of the Espresso Pump, followed closely by a very confused Spike.

"What if I told you" said Willow as they got to Spike's motorcycle before they faced each other with the vehicle between them, "what if I told you that the galaxy was bigger than you ever thought possible? What if I told you that thousands of years ago, aliens came to this planet and kidnapped human beings to seed them to other worlds through an artificial subspace wormhole using a device known as a Stargate?"

"I'd say poppycock" said Spike as he leaned forward, "that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard… no actually.. wait.. yeah, it is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Spike" said Willow, "those symbols are their language. If the Goa'uld exist in this reality, then… the Ancients exist.. and if they exist.. the outposts… the Earth outposts. I found a way home… I found a way…"

"Red?" said Spike, "look.. honestly.. this is all weird and…"

"Really?" asked Willow as she put her hands on her hips and looked at Spike with an eyebrow raised, "vampires, witches, demons, wish monters; you can believe that but not aliens?"

"We can see vampires and… wait…. I mean we can see all of them" hissed Spike, "we don't see little green men running around."

"Grey, actually" said Willow.

"Red" replied Spike as made movements with his hands.

"Spike" said Willow, "this is my job. In my reality, I'm part of a secret organization called Stargate Command. We go to other planets through the use of an alien device called the Stargate. MY team… SG-1, we've been one of many SG teams fighting a war with the Goa'uld. We fought them and won, and now we're embroiled in another war…. And I need to get back, and I finally found a way back. Look, the reason I got here in this reality is because I ascended."

"Red" said Spike, "that's not possible. Ascension means you become a pure demon, which means that you just proved Rupert and the others right."

"I know what ascension means, Spike" said Willow, "I fought the Mayor snake in my reality but that's a bastardization of ascension. That's demonic ascension, what I did was different. I let go of my physical form and became pure living energy. I felt the heartbeat of the galaxy, Spike… for an instance I felt the galaxy; it was alive. But to gain ascension I had to give up all my physical wants, I gave up my life at the SGC, my friends, my family; even my wife. All in exchange for unimaginable power and knowledge. Oh the knowledge Spike, the secrets of the universe was at my fingertips; even if it was for a few seconds. Anyway one of the rules of being an Ascended being? To be one of the Others? No interference in the lower plains of existence, meaning I can't interfere in this level. But between mortality and ascension, I was able to use my powers to kill a very powerful enemy, a very powerful enemy that would have taken control of the galaxy and enslaved everyone. But I knew that killing her wouldn't stop the war but I still made the sacrifice. I knew that we had to take at least one piece off the board which leaves us with possibly two more. The Others weren't able to immediately stop me; but after I fully ascended, I felt their wrath. They kicked me out of my reality and into this one as punishment for interfering, stripped me of my ascended knowledge, and they stripped me off my powers as well. But now, now I have a way to get back home and I intend to take it."

Willow stopped for a breath and smiled when she noticed the look on Spike's face that alternated between shock and confusion at what she had just said. She then saw the bleached vampire shake his head and lean forward.

"As unbelievable as that story is" said Spike, "it's true. I didn't hear your heart jump, or anything to show that you were lying."

"Good" said Willow as she put the laptop bag on the motorcycle seat, "now I need you to get that laptop back to that guy from the computer lab. They won't trace it, they won't even know where the system was accessed from.

"And you said, wife?" asked Spike with an eyebrow raised.

"Yea" smiled Willow as she brushed her ring finger, "I… I married Faith."

"Oh" said Spike surprised, "congrats?"

"You were at my wedding" said Willow as she smiled at the Vampire who has his eyebrow raised, "was… was my alternate in love with Tara?"

"Yea" said Spike as Willow got on his motorcycle, with him sitting on the back much to the surprise of the redhead.

"Spike" said Willow as she glanced over her shoulder as she lowered her hood and put on the Spike's helmet, "I need to go all the way into the Sunnydale desert, and you need to get back to Giles and the others."

"In case you don't know, Pet" said Spike, "evil's coming out of the woodwork, and I intend to watch your back while you're looking for your way home. You may not be this reality's Willow, but I'm gonna be damned if I let you go alone and possibly get killed."

Willow nodded her head knowing that arguing any further will the vampire would be a waste of time. As she started the motorcycle, Willow told a surprised Spike that the First Evil appeared to her and that she told it that she won't be interfering in the war; the war to save the Slayer Line.

"I see" said Spike as he looked at Willow while she told him that that what matter is her own reality; that she's not concerned about what happens in this one.

"Will that be a problem?" asked Willow as she looked at Spike.

"No" he replied nodding his head, "no problem at all."

"Good" said Willow as she started the motorcycle and they rode all the way to the Sunnydale dessert after Spike bought some gas for the trip so that the motorcycle wouldn't stop in the middle of the journey.

**The Sunnydale Outpost, an hour outside of Sunnydale; 0000 hours.**

It had taken some time for Willow to get to the location of the Ancient outpost, located under the sands of Sunnydale on a motorcycle. The bumpy journey there made her appreciate the Asgard beaming technology even more. They were travelling under the cover of darkness, the only light coming from the motorcycle's headlights, until Willow reached a certain area that she recalled from her memories of using the same outpost thousands of years ago. Stopping the vehicle, she nodded at Spike who got off the back seat before Willow. She walked towards some shrubs and boulders where she knew the hidden panel in the ground was located before she turned around and looked at the vampire who stood next to the motorcycle.

Smiling at Spike, Willow crouched down and placed her hand on the section of artificial ground. The Vampire then stepped forward as Willow pulled her hand up as an off-white coloured pillar that had some sections glowing blue slide out off the ground silently.

"Spike" said Willow, "thank you for believing me. But…. but you need to leave. I'll be calling for help and I'm not coming back to the surface for some time. The sun could come out by the time help arrives for me and… and if you're still here then you could be dusted."

"Red" said Spike as Willow put her hand on the top panel as the hologram covering the palm scanner, the same type of hologram that Dawn put in her report back in Willow's own reality, disappeared. Willow placed her hand on the scanner as it flashed green for a few second just as she knew it did for Dawn.

"I'll be alright" said Willow, "tell the others I'm sorry about their Willow, I don't know if she ascended or not… but I'm sure she's watching over them."

Spike watched as the green light became steady before Willow was covered in a bright white light and simply vanished, leaving the Vampire shocked and alone on the surface. HE rushed towards the pillar and placed his hand on the palm scanner but nothing happened. Frowning, he stood back as the pillar retreated back into the ground before she looked up and saw that he was in darkness.

'Red' thought Spike to himself as he shook his head and headed back to the motorcycle, 'I don't know why you were lying about not wanting to help… but whatever you're gonna do… you better do it fast.'

As Spike rode off on his motorcycle, Willow was transported deep underground into the Ancient outpost. As she took a step forward, she noticed that all the lights on the walls of the outpost started turning on by themselves. She looked around the room she was in and smiled when she recalled the experiments she conducted here, and the creation of the weapon for Sineya. She looked at the destroyed molecular assembler as she walked towards the console at one end of the room.

'Too bad it's destroyed' thought Willow to herself as she reached the console and crouched down. Pressing the side of the device, she waited for the crystal tray to slide out and smiled when everything was intact. After pushing the crystal tray back into the recess it slid out off, Willow stood up and looked at the control columns and grinned.

'Thanks, mother' thought Willow to herself as she pressed the columns, 'thank you for downloading the Ancient language into my mind as a gift.'

After Willow pressed down on a column at the far right of the console, Willow saw a screen in front of her activate with a series of Ancient symbols running in columns. She then pressed a few more columns on the device before she smiled and pressed a button that was on the left-most side of the console, activating the subspace communication system. She targeted a range of subspace frequencies that she knew the Asgard used in her own reality, she just hoped that the range she input into the console in this reality were the same.

'Here goes nothing' thought Willow to herself before she spoke out loud to no one in particular, "my name is Major Willow Rosenberg of Earth. I have a message for Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. I need your help… I came here from another reality and I need the help of the Asgard to return to my home reality. Please, help me. I can't offer much in return, but I can try. So… please. Help me."

Willow then stepped back after the message was sent, and waited for a response. She hoped that even if Thor wasn't here in this galaxy, that the message would have reached any Asgard ship and then they would have contacted Thor… or they would come themselves and help her. Willow sighed and turned around, she intended to walk towards the far wall, away from the debris on the floor of the outpost and take a seat. After all the excitement and adrenalin rush of the past few hours, she suddenly felt exhausted; all she wanted to do was sleep for a few days. Walking towards the wall, she heard a beep behind her. Turning around, she walked back to the console and pressed another column down as the screen activated to show a small grey alien who was blinking at her and tilting his head.

"Greetings, I am Heimdall of the Asgard Science Council. You are Major Willow Rosenberg of Earth?"

"Yes" said Willow with a smile, "I'm contacting you from an Ancient outpost, and… and I hope you understood my message. Is Thor alright?"

"Yes, I have" said Heimdall, "as for Commander Thor, he is assisting with the evacuation of our worlds due to a war with a great enemy, a war that we are on the verge of losing."

"Against replicators?" asked Willow who saw Heimdall tilt his head and blink at the redhead, "we faced them together in our own reality. I can help you with a weapon to defeat them, I just need you to help me make a quick stop at a Stargate address. In addition, I have a unique protein marker in my blood that's helped the Asgard in my reality halt, and reverse their genetic degradation due to mass cloning. It was the key that they were looking for in my own reality."

"How is that possible?" asked Heimdall.

"I have both Furling and Ancient genes" said Willow as she watched Heimdall's eyes open wide, "and… and all I ask is that you help me get home. "

"Ancient and Furling genes in one human body?" asked Heimdall, "that should not be possible."

"My father told me that he met the Asgard in my own reality when the Alliance of Four was first formed to fight against the Goa'uld" said Willow as she looked at Heimdall, "I don't know if your people met him in this reality as well. His name was Moros; Moros of Atlantis?"

"You are Athena?" asked Heimdall, surprise evident in his voice, "you have descended?"

"IN my own reality, yes I have" said Willow, "I wanted to help in battling something on Earth, so I was physically reborn. My mother had the Furling gene within her and… yeah. I have both."

"I see" said Heimdall, "If what you say is true… all you ask is help to return to your reality?"

"Yes" said Willow, "and maybe some things here and there… but I will help you. In my reality, the Asgard helped us… and in return, we helped to defeat most of the replicators using Ancient knowledge after a friend of mine had the entire repository of knowledge downloaded into his mind."

"That much knowledge for the human brain is not possible" said Heimdall.

"The Asgard removed the knowledge" said Willow, "but not before he gave your people the specifications to build a large scale version of the weapon. I intend to do the same thing…. My body and my mind is that of a near ascended Ancient, I know I won't be able to hold the knowledge for long.. but it should be enough for you to connect my mind to the computer on your ship and build the weapon."

"Human's are interesting beings" said Heimdall.

"In my reality" said Willow as she stood up straight, "Baldur was the one who removed the information from my friend's mind the first time he downloaded the repository of information; he told my friend that we have the potential to be the fifth race and that's what we're going towards. We've defeated most of the Goa'uld system lords, and now we're in another war that's encompassing the entire galaxy. So I need to get back and help protect my home, I need to get back and help my friends. So please, would you help me? I'll do everything I can to help you… but I need your help in getting back."

"I will be in the orbit of Earth in one of your minutes" said Heimdall as Willow nodded her head.

"Thank you" said Willow as the screen shut itself off. Willow then ran to the transporter and beamed herself back to the surface near the retracted access pillar. Once the white light faded away, Willow found herself face-to-face with the First in Buffy's form. Stepping back in surprise, she then glared at the thing that took her best friend's form. She knew everything about the First since Spike told her about the First and what it was, what its plans were; all the while Willow just listened quietly instead of talking. And now, after Spike was gone and she made contact with the Asgard, here it was… standing in front of her with arms crossed over its chest.

"So" said Buffy as she circled Willow while glaring at her, "an ascended being, huh? Something that's not one of the Powers? How boring you are, how droll."

"And yet" said Willow, "here you are. Spike told me everything about you, how you can take the form of the dead, including their memories. Which makes me guess that my counterpart in this reality didn't know about herself, did she? You can only access memories that she knew… hah… you're the one that's boring to me."

"Please" said the First as she took on Willow's form, "just so you know, I am a very… very powerful witch. And guess what, when I retake my flesh form… I'll be using my powers to slowly.. and I mean very slowly peel the flesh off the bones of your friends. Heck, I'm already torturing Tara, such a fragile mind. Did you know that she went catatonic for a few days after I was gone? Such a pitiful creature that one, so unsure of herself. Honestly, I never know what I saw in her."

"How about you leave me alone and continue torturing her" said Willow as she glared at the First, "this talk isn't really doing anything for me. Like I said, these people don't matter… what matters to me is my reality."

"You're cruel" said the First as she took Buffy's form again and pouted, "and you call yourself an officer."

"Yeah, yeah. Like I said, not my reality.. so not my friends, and not my problem" said Willow as she felt a slight breeze hit her before she sent out a thought, 'help her.'

Just as it was there, the breeze suddenly stopped as the First kept on talking while Willow looked up at the sky. It was then that she heard a buzzing sound as she looked back down at the First who looked genuinely surprised before the redhead vanished in a flash of white light.

**Tara's Room, the Summers Residence; 0025 hours.**

"Touch'e" said the First to herself as she vanished in a flash of white light as well after Willow vanished, and smiled when she found herself in Tara's room while watching the dark haired woman lying on her bed in the foetal position as tears streamed down her face. The First then took on Willow's form and approached her, "Oh my Tara, baby… I just talked to the other Willow. She said that I can continue torturing you, what do you say about that? So, what would you like to talk about? Oh, how about this? Did you know that the only reason I was ever with you was because I pitied you? I mean, come on; let's be honest here, you were a bumbling shy buffoon and I had the cool friends. And the day I got shot, the only thought through my mind was why it wasn't you. You tired to control me and my magic, you wanted to make sure I couldn't grow and become the most powerful witch on Earth. But no, you told me that I had to keep control and then when I lost it just for a little bit, you left me! You left me, Tara!"

"Stop" said Tara softly as she kept her eyes closed, "please stop."

"I find it funny you know" said the First in Willows form sarcastically as she looked at Tara while crossing her arms over her chest, "you put up this façade of sanity when you're really just breaking down inside. I told you didn't I, huh? I told you could join me if you killed yourself, but no… you had to prove that you're some big shot. So come on, Tara; make it easier on yourself, take the gun that Warren used to kill me, and then put it in your mouth and squeeze the trigger."

"N… no" said Tara softly as the door to her room opened and Buffy, who had recently come back from the hospital, walked into the room and sat down next to Tara. She looked around when she sat dawn and heard Tara repeating 'no' and shaking her head while tears streamed from her closed eyes. Not seeing anyone, Buffy knew that the First was appearing to only the dark haired witch as she put her hand on Tara's shoulder and gently squeezed.

"I'm sorry" said Buffy as she looked at Tara, "she's gone because of me, our Willow's gone because of me. I don't know what to do. If she hadn't met me then, maybe she would still be alive. Tara, please… I don't know what to do. Another Willow's somewhere out there, Giles and Principal Wood are being….. I don't know, Spike's missing, Connor and Wesley are just an hour away from Sunnydale. I don't know what's happening to us. The Potentials… oh God, I put them in danger, but I know there's no choice. And then there's Caleb and the First, Caleb still has something of mine and I know we need to get it back but, Tara I need you."

Buffy then looked back down at the witch and ran her hand through her hair before whispering, "I need you back with us, Tara. You and Oz are the only stable elements in my life right now… in this crazy life. Please, come back to us."

"Buffy?" asked Oz as he opened the door to Tara's room slightly and saw the blonde Slayer sitting on her bed while running her hand through the witch's hair, "you alright?"

"Yea" said Buffy softly as she looked at the crying Tara, "you go to sleep; I'll stay here for a little while."

"Alright" said Oz as he nodded his head and closed the door while Buffy continued to look at Tara.

Tara could still hear the First using Willow's voice to taunt her, as well as feeling Buffy's hand going through her hair in an attempt to comfort her. This had been going on for the past six months, with the First Evil trying eliminate the Potentials and then the First taunting Tara incessantly in the guise as Willow to fracture her mind so that she would be useless in the upcoming battle. The truth was that the First was right that ever since Willow's death, Tara was hiding behind a façade of normality while she was slowly breaking down in the inside. She knew that it wouldn't be too long before the final battle and she kept on trying to keep as much of her sanity intact as possible. Of course, the coming of the alternate Willow didn't help much since it gave Tara renewed hope… and then to have it crash again when the others kept on telling her that she's either a demon, or a Willow from another reality. Either way, she felt broken again and she knew that the First was taking advantage of that.

All of a sudden, she saw a bright light though her closed eyelids and the voice of the First vanished, along with the feeling of Buffy's hand going though her hair; instead she heard the sounds of birds chirping, a warm breeze that brushed her neck and cheeks, followed by the sounds of a flowing stream. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying on some wooden planks. As she slowly got up on her feet, she looked at her surroundings in shock when she realized where she was. Instead of her room at Buffy's house, she found herself standing on a bridge in a park in the afternoon with the sun high in the sky, the same park where a few years ago the former blonde haired witch had sung to Willow about how much she loved her.

Surprised, Tara looked around and called for OZ, and for Buffy, since she had no idea what was happening. Especially since she didn't use any magic to transport her to another place. As she looked around, she caught a glimpse of a glowing white ball of light that landed close to her from the sky above. She stepped back in surprise as the ball of light, with tendrils along the edges, slowly dimmed to reveal a red haired woman in a strapless dress.

"Hi Tara"

"Wil…. Willow?" said Tara as she took a few more steps back while Willow just stood there with a small smile on her face, "n…. no.. you.. you're the First."

"No, Tara" said Willow shaking her head, "I'm not the First."

Willow then took a few steps towards Tara and stopped before reaching her. The redhead then looked around her surroundings, and then at the railing on the bridge before placing a hand gently on it.

"Do you remember this place?" asked Willow as she placed her other hand on the railing and leaned over to look at the stream that was flowing underneath the bridge, "do you remember that day? You sang to me? Said that you were under my spell?"

"Th.. the First came to me before" said Tara as she took another step back, "and…."

"In my form" said Willow nodding her head as she looked at the stream, "I was there. I was so glad you didn't listen to her, I'm so glad that….. that you didn't do what it wanted."

"You…. you were there?" asked Tara, "bu… but…"

"Tara" said Willow as she looked at Tara, "things are changing. What was supposed to happen, it's not going to happen. I can tell you that there are parties that want a certain course for history to take, and they'll do anything to make events go their way… and I mean absolutely anything."

"Willow?" said Tara as she stepped forward.

"I've always loved you" said Willow as she stepped away from the railing and turned towards Tara, "even after I died, I've always loved you… I've always been there watching… never able to interfere in the lower planes of existence."

"Are you an angel?" asked Tara as Willow gave her a little smile.

"No" said Willow as Tara took a few more steps towards her, "it's complicated.. but my alternate can give you the details. Just in case you're thinking? No, I'm not a Power either."

"So she is really from another reality" asked Tara as Willow nodded her head, "then then we need to find her and…."

"No" said Willow as she shook her head, "she'll find her own way, but… but she'll be there for you guys in the end. When you see her again, give her a message. Tell her that they've gone too far this time, and… and limited interference has been authorized."

"O…k?" said a confused Tara as Willow walked the last few steps towards Tara and wrapped one arm around her waist and another under her arms and around her back.

"I'm sorry" said Willow as Tara wrapped her arms around the redhead before Tara brushed her lips with Willow's, "I'm sorry about everything. I know, I know I haven't been able to apologize for taking away your memories and the things I said. I know you were looking out for me, trying to make me see that abusing magic was bad… can you forgiving for saying some of the harmful things I told you when I was alive?"

"Yes" replied Tara as she kissed Willow's cheek, and then her jaw before going down to her neck.

"Tara" said Willow, "there are people watching us."

"Huh?" said Tara as she looked at Willow's eyes and noticed the playfulness there before she looked around and saw non-one around them, "where?"

"Hey" said Willow as she looked up when the sky started to rumble, "some privacy, please?"

"Willow?" asked Tara as she looked at the sky which had no clouds, but she could hear rumbling from the distance.

"Yea, I know… you guys said limited interference" said Willow frowning before she looked at Tara and shrugged. They heard more rumbling before Willow grinned and then looked up into the sky again, "oh come on Melia, you take that back. Anyway, don't you have another galaxy to visit or something? So move it… yea… yea… I'll meet you there."

"Willow?" asked Tara as she watched the redhead smile into the sky before looking back at Tara, "who were you talking to?"

"Some friends" said Willow, "they allowed me to interfere in your plane of existence so that, so that what was supposed to happen, doesn't happen. But… but I cant directly interfere… I know it's complicated but I need for you to trust me. There was a certain series of events that was primed to likely occur but now,with my alternate coming into this reality, those events are considered null. They're not supposed to happen, but… like I said, there are parties who want the previous events to occur and they did a massive amount of interfering. Since I know you guys, the Others have given me authorizing to perform some limited interference…. But I'm saving the big thing for last. The first thing I wanted to do was come to you."

"Willow" said Tara, "I…"

"Remember the day I died" said Willow as Tara started to tear up, "remember just before the bullet went through my heart what I told you? That I always thought you'd look better with short black hair?"

"Uh huh" said Tara as she laughed, and cried at the same time, "I remember.. I said that you have to be kidding and then…. And then your blood was on my shirt."

"Tara" said Willow as she ran her hand through her hair, "I like it… I like the hair but.. but I miss the old you… the strong woman who…"

"I was never strong" said Tara as tears flowed down her cheeks, "I was never the strong one."

"You're wrong" replied Willow a she caressed Tara's cheeks, "you were always the strong one; the one who was level headed in our relationship and I'm sorry for everything that I did to you. I hope you know that I mean what I'm saying, I mean each and every single word."

"I know" said Tara as she looked down on the floor of the bridge as tears drops stained the wood.

"Tara" said Willow as the witch looked up at the redhead, "I love you, I will always love you and I need you to be happy. I want you to be happy because a great battle is coming… and.. and you will play a key role. In the meantime, as much as I like your hair…"

Tara felt the hand that was on her back travel up, and cup the back of her head. She felt warmth as Willow leaned forward and gave Tara a deep kiss before the red head gave her a tight hug and whispered something in her ear. It was just then that Tara felt a gentle breeze hit her cheeks, followed by the feeling of Buffy running her hand through her hair, which was followed soon by a loud gasp as she felt Buffy get off the bed. Tara opened her eyes and looked at the surprised look on the First's face before turning to look at the surprise on Buffy's face.

"What?" asked Tara as she felt another light breeze that blew strands of long, light blonde hair as she ran her hands through her hair surprised. Tara shot out of bed and turned on the light as she looked at the mirror while Buffy held both of her hands over her mouth in shock.

"T.. Tara?" asked Buffy.

"My hair" said Tara with a smile, "Willow said she loved my black hair, but this…. She gave me back…."

"Tara?" said Buffy as Tara looked back at her with a grin before she looked behind the blonde Slayer, at the First, who was standing there in the form of Willow.

"You are not my Willow" said Tara as Buffy stood back slightly while the blonde witch's long locks started to flow as a breeze swept through the room, "leave this place."

"You put back your façade" said the First as she appeared to both Buffy and Tara. Upon noticing it walking towards Tara, Buffy rushed to Tara's side and got into a defensive stance to protect the blonde witch, "when the time comes. Buffy wont protect you, neither will my alternate who's gone…. All of you are dead, just you wait. And my dear Tara? I'll be saving you for last, I'll have that façade broken until it reflects who you really are; A broken shell of a witch, a witch who could never be as powerful as me. See you soon, baby."

Tara and Buffy saw the First leave in a flash of white light before Buffy put her hands down and turned towards the witch.

"Tara?" asked Buffy as she reached for her hair, "how?"

"It was our Willow" said Tara with a smile, "I saw her, she did this."

"Tara" shouted Oz, Faith, Andrew, Giles, Anya, Kennedy and Dawn as they flung the door open and rushed into the room after they heard noises from downstairs. Suffice it to say, the seven of them were shocked at Tara's look.

"Before all of you speak at once" said Tara as she looked at the others, "Willow asked me to give you guy's messages."

"Tara" said Giles, "I'm sorry but…"

"She was here, Mr. Giles" said Tara as she grabbed some of her long blonde hair and pulled it towards the watcher, "she told me to tell you that she always thought of you as a father. She wanted to tell you that she's sorry that she betrayed the trust you placed in her when you left Sunnydale; she's sorry that she made you upset because of her own foolishness. She said that after she died, you wrote a song for her. That you played it a few days after the funeral when there was no one present because…"

"Because I didn't think it was good enough" said Giles as he stood stunned while looking at Tara, "it was just something I came up with that day and.. oh dear lord… I never thought that she'll like it if I had played it in front of everyone. So that night, I went back with my guitar and I sang."

"She was there, Mr. Giles" said Tara, "she was there sitting next to you.. she wasn't allowed to interfere with us so all she could do was watch. And she watched you sing, and she was happy. She told me that she watched all us. Dawnie, she's sorry she left you like she did but she's proud that you're becoming a beautiful and smart young woman and she says that you need to start playing chess again; Anya, she misses you and told me that Xander's gonna be alright. Faith, she says that she's sorry that she never got to know you. She would visit you in prison so that you were not alone some times, even watched Glitter with you. Oz, she misses you a lot but says that she misses you playing with the Dingo's and she says that she wants you to be happy."

"Oh" said Oz as he and Buffy glanced at each other.

"Buffy" said Tara as she looked at the Slayer, "she said that what happened to her isn't your fault, and that she's happy that she met you. She cherishes your friendship out off all others."

"Tara" said Giles as Tara interrupted him.

"There are some other things she told me" said Tara, "I think there was a lot more but, she said something about unable to interfere with us. She said she's not a Power either. But anyway, I think we need to talk."

"Al… alright" said Giles as he closed the door as everyone stayed in Tara's room, while Andrew ask if there was anything said about him, to which Buffy asked him to sit down and listen.

TBC.


	125. Going Home (Part 3)

**Battlestar Pegasus, about nine days ago; 2140hours, Prime Reality.**

Admiral Cain was looking at the blip on her DRADIS screen that showed the Battlestar Galactica. She slammed her hand on the center table when one of her CIC crew told her that the Galactica was spooling up her FTL drives. She reached for the phone that was to her left on the table and told one of the communications officers to connect her to Galactica Actual. As the young man nodded his head, Admiral Cain turned and looked at her Executive Officer who was standing straight on the other side of the table, she had already reminded him and the others that what they were doing was the will of the gods. She told them that Roslin's statements saying that they were all traitors that sold out the colonies was a lie.

"She's the one who wanted to deal with Cylon synthesizers!" the Admiral had shouted after she listened to the President screaming over the speakers, "she's the one who betrayed all of us! Some of you may think that I am forsaking the gods. But in reality, the arrival of these Ori is a gift that has fallen onto our laps. We will use them, we will use their technology to take back our homes. Roslin and her ilk, the other cowards who are running away, are not true Colonials. I have wanted to fight for all of you, I wanted to fight for our homes and that is what we will do. Our Vipers have said that the Galactica Vipers helped the Earth ships escape our retribution for helping the Cylons, that is already a betrayal of their oaths to protect the Colonies. They would rather protect Cylon synthesizers, beings who could be Cylons themselves, instead of their own race and that is the greatest crime not only in the regulations of the Colonial Fleet, but also in the Articles of Colonization. Most importantly, it is the greatest crime in the eye of the gods. They are the traitors! Not us!"

Once Admiral Cain had finished talking, she looked around at her crew in the CIC before turning to face her Executive Officer, Colonel Fisk. She then smiled when all he did was nod his head before they received news that the Galactica was preparing to jump. IT was then that the Admiral contacted the other warship and demanded to know what Commander Adama was doing. However, they never received a response as the Galactica jumped away a few seconds later.

Scowling, the Admiral then ordered that while the Ori vessel was taking care of one of the Earth ships, that the Pegasus would destroy the one that Narcho earlier claimed had lost its energy shielding. As the Pegasus opened fire on the Avalon, one of the officers at the CIC scanning stations stood up and turned to face Admiral Cain.

"Sir!" shouted the Officer, "we're getting a build-up of massive energy near the Ori ship. The power output, it's.. it's unbelievable. And it's going to…."

"Frak" said another officer who turned around, "massive energy release detected, Sir."

"Get our planes back" shouted Admiral Cain before she turned to face Captain Shaw, "prepare to jump."

"Where, sir?" asked Captain Shaw as she heard over the noise in the CIC that their planes had returned.

"Anywhere and…." said the Admiral ducking as a shower of sparked rained down after some electronics above the table exploded.

"Admiral!" shouted Colonel Fisk as he ran around the table and, covering his face, reached for her and helped her up. It was then that another officer turned and told the Admiral that there were several explosions throughout the ship due to massive electromagnetic energy that was coming from the explosion.

"Captain Shaw, get….." shouted the Admiral as she ran towards the officer just was a console next to the dark haired woman exploded, throwing the Admiral back on the floor with burns on her face and arm.

"Admiral!" shouted the Colonel as he ran to the Admiral while at the same time shouted at Captain Shaw to make a jump before the targeting computers were rendered useless.

"Yes, Sir!" shouted Captain Shaw as she turned the key that activated the jump drive. Everyone felt the familiar knot in their stomach as a result of a FTL jump before Captain Shaw turned around and told everyone that the jump was completed. However, by the time she completed her sentence, all of a sudden there was a tremor throughout the whole ship before lights throughout the ship turned off. It wasn't too long before the emergency generators kicked on, and the red emergency lights turned on to the shocked faces of those in the CIC.

"Shaw!' shouted the Colonel as he picked up the injured Admiral Cain who was groaning with her eyes closed, "get engineering teams to the power plant, I want to know exactly what's going on and how long it would take to get main power back up. Then I want… I want…"

"Sir" said Captain Shaw when she noticed the man before her just looking around as if he was going into shock when he thought about what was happening throughout the ship, "I'll have someone check the FTL drives. We still have spare parts available since teams were in the process of repairing certain areas of the ship, mainly the drives and the electronics; not to mention that network overhaul. There also the spare parts we took from the fleet of fifteen ships."

"Alright" said the Colonel after he shook his head, "I'm leaving you in charge of the repair details. Get someone to find out exactly where we are, while I get the Admiral to the infirmary."

'Yes, Sir" replied Captain Shaw as the Colonel walked away carrying the Admiral to the infirmary, before the Captain turned around and assigned jobs to the CIC crew.

**Battlestar Pegasus, three days later; 1300 hours, Prime Reality.**

Admiral Cain was in a dream, a dream where she was just a little girl and running through metal containers while shouting for her younger sister. The same sister who was taken by the Cylons during the First Cylon war.

"Lucy!" shouted Cain as she ran past one container after another, chasing a shadow that was just turning one corner after another and the laughter of a little girl who was calling out for her sister, "Lucy! Come back."

Cain kept on running until she came upon a broken doll that was lying on the ground. Her eyes narrowed at her sister's favourite doll, the Admiral went down on both her knees and placed both of her tiny hands under the doll and lifted it up. She then looked up and around her, all while shouting for Lucy to come out; that it wasn't funny anymore.

"Lucy!" shouted Cain again as she got on both her feet and held the doll to her chest, "Lucy, come out. I'm sorry I left you… I'm sorry I ran off without you. Please just…"

The Admiral turned around slowly, with tears in her eyes as she thought about where Lucy could be, when she heard thumping noises behind her. It was the familiar sound of a Cylon centurion walking towards her. She looked up at the chrome bodied automaton that walked towards her and stopped with one weapon in its right hand while looking at her as its bright red eyepiece moved ominously from one direction to another. She stepped back as the Centurion aimed its weapon at her head when its body started to shake.

"Die" said Cain as she walked backwards, "die… die… die.."

She watched as the Centurion kept on shaking more and more until the body was torn apart, with parts flying all over the place, with some part flying right over her head. While that was amazing for the little girl to see, it was what was behind the former Centurian that was even more amazing for Cain.

"Who… who are you?" asked Cain as she stepped back with her sister's doll clutched tightly to her chest. All the while, she was staring at a man who was standing before her with a brown robe covering his body. She saw that he was holding a staff in one hand that glowed brightly until the last of the Cylon's pieces had been destroyed. The young girl then saw the light from the staff dim as the bald man who seemed to have the right eye closed, with a scar over the eye lid and the other eye was pale, looked down at her. Cain looked closer at the facial scars on the man's face, which seemed to have a permanent scowl.

"Helena Cain" said the man as he approached the young child, "I am a Prior of the Ori."

"You…. you are a Prior?" asked Cain as she stepped back once more.

"You are looking for your sister" said the Prior in a matter of fact tone of voice as he stared at the Admiral, "you will not be able to find her. She is in the arms of the Ori, learning to walk on the road to enlightenment. The same enlightenment that we are offering you and your people."

"No" said Cain as she clung on to her sister's doll, "she's not dead."

"The Ori know all, Helena Cain" said the Prior, "the Ori see all, and they have seen the destruction that your gods have wrought on your home worlds. They have led you to destruction and death through the creations of soulless machines. Soulless machines that the Ori are now eliminating from this land."

"Yes" said Cain with her teeth clenched in anger as she looked at the doll, "I want them dead. I want the people who protect and speak for them dead. They killed my sister, they killed my people… I want them all dead!"

"I know you seek to deceive the Ori" said the Prior as he looked at Cain, "I know you plan to take the gifts of the Ori by force. However, it is something that we will seek to give to you… no force is required. In return, we seek your complete and utter allegiance to the Ori. Anyone deemed to trickery will be destroyed by the Ori, remember they see all. Those who are full of trickery will burn in eternal fire for all time; those who are dull of trickery will see death and a great plague affect them until no one.. not one man, woman or child is left standing."

"I.. I…. I want the Cylons gone" said the Admiral as her adult self took over the place of her child self, "I want them dead, I want the technology to make that happen. I want to punish Roslin, Adama and the rest of that fleet for betraying the principles of the Colonies and…"

"No!" shouted the Prior as the light from the staff started to glow brighter and brighter while Cain grabbed the sides of her head and screamed in pain as the Prior started to speak in a tongue that she never heard before. It wasn't long before the Prior was speaking in her language, the language of the Colonies, "those people will be made to worship the Ori.. the Ori who seek to help all those who live in this land. The Ori seek to offer everyone a place on the great path. The Colonies mean nothing… only the Ori are important, Helena Cain."

Soon Cain found herself lying on the ground while holding the sides of her head as her brain seemed as if it was going to exploded. She could hear the Prior in her mind as he continued to speak in that strange tongue while, at the same time, she received visions of Baseships being destroyed and of people bowing before the Priors who had been sent to Caprica through the Stargate. She saw the Ori ships destroying strange pyramid type ships near a giant ring of blue that was just hanging in space. She saw ships get destroyed or damaged one after another by the Ori ships before they entered a greenish cloud and vanished into it. Cain then saw a wall of fire in front of her, and then she saw a face looking back at her from the flames. She screamed and jumped back when the face called her name.

Suddenly, she was surrounded by darkness as she heard voices in the distance. She could then, slowly, hear people speaking in familiar voices around her. She recognized two of them, Captain Shaw and Colonel Fisk, however she didn't recognize the other two. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw blurred figures from the corner of her eye before closing her eyes again to clear the cobwebs.

"Colonel" said Cain as she opened her eyes again and looked around. She found herself lying on a bed in the infirmary as she heard beeping from her left. She brought both of her arms up and looked on in shock as one arm seemed to be covered in bandages, while the other hand had I.V lines hooked up to the wrist. It was then she felt a sting on the side of her face; reaching out, she felt bandages on her left check and left side of her head.

"Sir" said Colonel Fisk after he had told Captain Shaw and the other two crew members to leave them and report to the CIC, but not before telling the Captain that she was in charge of the CIC until he returned. Once they had left, the Colonel approached Cain's bed and stood there holding the railings while looking over her body, "how are you feeling?"

"Like a console exploded" said Cain softly as she looked at her Executive Officer.

"The doctor said that your arm has been burnt, along with the side of your head and parts of your cheek" said the Colonel as he frowned, "shrapnel went into your leg, and although they've been taken out… it'll take some for you to get back on your feet. Well, on your own feet without any aid. However, the doctor said that you'll have scars on your face and arm for the rest of your life."

"Could have guessed that" said Cain softly, "the ship?"

"We're still repairing the FTL drives" said the Colonel, "whatever it was that those Earth ships did, it took out our drives and electrical grid. Luckily we had spare parts on hand because of what was taken from the first fleet we met with after the attacks, and from the retrofit from the Scorpion Shipyards."

"Good" said Cain, "I had a strange dream, Jack. It was the same dream I've had since the end of the First Cylon war, but this time.. this time there was someone who shouldn't have been there."

"Sir?" asked the Colonel who looked on confused as the Admiral closed her eyes before turning her head and looking up.

"A Prior of the Ori" said Cain before she heard a gasp from the Colonel and then turned her head to look at him with her eyes narrowed, "what's wrong?"

"A ship of the Ori; one of those grey vessels" said the Colonel as Cain nodded her head, "well, it just dropped out of whatever t uses as a FTL drive and appeared on our port side an hour ago. I've ordered the launch of alert Vipers but the ship has made no hostile moves yet, and even if they did Sir… I don't think we have a chance in Hades of surviving an attack."

"Good, don't attack" said Cain as she tried to get up but lay back down after she felt a rush of pain go through her body, "I want a message sent to that ship. Tell them that I am requesting a meeting with the Prior. I want their technology in exchange for us offering unconditional support for the Ori."

"But sir" said the Colonel, "I understand the need for an alliance with these heretics, but many on the ship won't… some already believe that expressing open support for the Ori is an insult to the gods."

"Our duty is the protection of the Colonies, Colonel" said the Admiral as she looked at him, "if these Priors can give us technology to free our homes and destroy every last remaining Cylon… then as the last Admiral of the fleet… I will take that offer. And then once we're done, once every Cylon is gone and our homes are freed… then we'll hit these Priors from the inside. We'll take the ship… reverse engineer the technology and then go after Adama and Roslin. They are the real traitors here, Jack. Now, follow my orders. Send the message and get the doctor here, I need to get to the CIC."

"Yes, Sir" said the Colonel before he went to find the doctor while Cain closed her eyes again; absolutely sure that everything would be going her way.

**Infirmary, Odyssey, Present day, Prime reality; thirty minutes until arrival to Earth orbit.**

Willow and Faith just returned from their wedding reception as they walked through the trail that led to the clear blue lake in the distance, which was overlooked by a high cliff. The two young women had excused themselves before taking off their footwear and walking with their bare feet on the cold, but soft, ground. Walking arm in arm, they walked for a few minutes before reaching the lake. It was then that Willow turned around to face Faith once the both of them reached the water's edge.

"So you wanted to be alone up here, huh?" asked Faith as Willow put her arms around the dark haired Slayers neck while Faith wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist.

"Uh huh" said Willow with a smile as they started to dance to a silent song, "there were too many people in the hall; don't get me wrong, I love all of them but… anyway, with my parents staying in the cabin, as well as Major Carter and Debra…"

"Sometimes it's nice to be alone" said Faith as she looked at Willow as the redhead turned her around, "but then, we're leaving for Paris tomorrow. We'll be alone for a while week."

"True" replied Willow, "but then again, you never know when the next world ending emergency is gonna happen."

"True that" said Faith as she pulled Willow in closer while, at the same time, the dark haired Slayer cupped the back of the redhead's head and gave her a deep kiss. Willow held onto Faith tightly while they kissed as she ran her hand through the Slayer's hair. While they kissed, Faith had a feeling of being lifted up in the air. Stopping to catch her breath and look at the redhead who gave her a small smile, the both of them then looked down and found that they were floating a few inches off the ground.

"Oh" said Willow as she looked down, "would you look at that?"

"Hah" said Faith with a grin when Willow looked back at her, "I guess I made you float."

"You did" said Willow as she kissed the Slayer again.

"I love you, you know" said Faith after they broke the kiss.

"For all time" replied Willow as Faith heard the sounds of thunder in the distance. Looking at the cloudy sky, the Slayer looked back at her wife and asked if they should be getting back since it looked like rain.

"What rain?" asked Willow as she looked up confused before looking at Faith again.

"There wasn't rain" mumbled Faith as she looked up at the gathered clouds when she saw lightning strike a tree behind her, "Red?"

"Faith?" asked a confused Willow who seemed to be oblivious to what was going on behind her as lighting struck another tree, followed by another as the strikes seemed to slowly come towards them, "what's going on?"

"Come on" said Faith as she let go of Willow before grabbing one of her arms, and made a move to run away from the lightning strikes, "we need to find shelter."

"Faith" said Willow who seemed to be surprised at what was going on since she resisted being pulled away by Faith, "Faith let's just stay here a bit longer? Please?"

Faith saw Willow looking around her surroundings before looking back at the dark haired Slayer, telling her that where they were was beautiful. She told her that she didn't want them to leave so soon.

"It's a full moon, Faith" said Willow as she looked at the lake which had the overcast sky reflected in its surface, "look at the full moon. This night is perfect."

"No!" shouted Faith as Willow opened her eyes wide in surprise while the dark haired young woman looked over Willow's shoulder and saw the strikes already hitting the ground behind Willow, "Willow! Come with me now. We need to get out of here. I'm not losing you."

"Faith" said Willow as she pulled Faith back to her again and wrapped her in her arms, "you'll never lose me."

Willow took Faith's hand and placed it on her chest before she placed her own hand on Faith's chest. She then gave Faith a smile and told her that their link would forever ensure that the both of them find each other, no matter where they were.

"Then come back to me!" shouted Faith as a bolt of lightning struck the ground just a few meters behind Willow, leading the dark haired Slayer to close her eyes and look away. When she looked back over Willow's shoulder, she saw the ground was blackened due to the strike. Faith then looked back into Willow's confused eyes as she begged the redhead to leave this place together; that it was getting dangerous.

"Our lives are already dangerous, Faith" laughed Willow as she kissed Faith's cheek just before a force pushed Faith off Willow as the Slayer landed hard on the ground a few meters away. As Faith slowly got up, she looked at her cut arm before she looked up at Willow who was looking back at Faith with confusion etched on her face, "Faith?"

"Red!" shouted Faith as she ran towards Willow as fast as she could just as a bolt of blue and white lightning hit Willow. Faith heard a scream as she was pushed back by another force before hitting the ground again hard. It took a few seconds before Faith looked up and started to tear up when all she saw was a blackened mark on the ground where Willow once stood. She winched in pain as she slowly pushed herself to her feet and, once she stood up, then she slowly walked towards the blackened spot before falling down on her knees in shock, "Red? Red? Come back. Please? Come back to me. Come back to me."

It wasn't long before Faith heard another soothing voice coming through her thoughts; a voice that was calling for her, followed by a booming voice that asked the dark haired Slayer to wake up. Faith looked at the blackened spot at where Willow once stood before she closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she felt herself lying on a soft mattress as light filtered through her eyelids. Opening them slowly, Faith covered her eyes when she found herself looking at fluorescent lights above her when she felt a hand laying gently on her shoulder.

"Faith?" said Colonel Carter who was standing next to the Slayer when she had been crying out for Willow to come back while she was unconscious.

"Sam?" asked Faith as she wiped the tears off her eyes and slowly sat up as she felt another pair of hands on her back. Looking at the other side, Faith saw Teal'c who had stepped back after helping her sit up, "hey big guy."

"I apologize for speaking loudly, Faith Lehane" said Teal'c, "however it seemed as if you were having an inadequate dream."

"Bad dream, Teal'c" said the Colonel as Teal'c nodded his head.

"It's alright" said Faith softly as she looked at the bed sheets, "What happened? The last thing I remember was Red vanishing and… and everything after that is a blur."

The Colonel looked at Teal'c before looking at Faith again and told her what had happened while she was out. She told the surprised Slayer that Dawn got back all her memories thanks to Merlin, that they had met Melina who told them what was special about the link she shared with Willow, and that it was key in getting her back. She told her that General O'Neill was in command of the ship while Daniel was with Dawn who was just as equally worried for Faith and Willow. She then continued with telling Faith that Colonel Mitchell was talking to Vala about what happened with Adria before finishing with the appearance of even more Ori vessels that came through the Supergate.

"Crap" said Faith softly before she looked at Teal'c and then the Colonel.

"Indeed" replied Teal'c.

"Anyway to know if the Sangraal worked?" asked Faith as she turned her body until her legs were hanging off the bed.

"None" said the Colonel who handed Faith her boots while Teal'c stood in between the both of them, "which means we've got a big fight on our hands. Even if the Sangraal worked and killed the Ori, we still have their followers to worry about."

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "however, Melina Ren implied that Vala Mal Doran may have to make a sacrifice one day. She has not given us any of the details that we require, however."

"Which means that we may have failed on all counts" said Faith as the Colonel frowned.

"Vala believes that the device worked" said the Colonel, "She and Willow followed Daniel's instructions to the letter. The only thing we have questions on is regarding Adria, and the Ori army."

"Adria's dead" said Faith as she laced up her boots, "I saw the body… I mean we all saw the body. We saw that hole through her chest too, nothing can survive that."

"She's the Orici" said Dawn as Colonel Carter and Teal'c turned around and faced the young woman who was holding two cups of coffee in her hands, "I wouldn't be surprised if she's… if she's alive somewhere out there in the Ori galaxy."

"Dawn Summers" said Teal'c as Dawn gave him a small smile.

"We'll leave the both of you alone" said Colonel Carter as she looked at her watch, "we've got another fifteen minutes before we reach Earth."

"Alright" said Faith as she hung her legs over the edge of the bed as the Colonel and Teal'c, who bowed his head slightly at Faith, passed by Dawn and walked out of the infirmary. A nervous Dawn then walked towards Faith who had her head hung low as she wiped her eyes. She put both cups of coffee on the side table and approached the Slayer slowly until she was standing right in front of Faith, who raised her head. Dawn saw that Faith's eyes were red as her face twisted in anguish.

Without speaking any words, the two young women then hugged each other as Faith started to tremble in Dawn's arms. It was then Dawn's turn to cry as she felt warm tears falling on her neck from Faith while she remembered what happened that day. The same day that she got her memories back; that was the same day she lost her sister. Tears flowed down Dawn's face as she held on tightly to Faith's back as she started to remember everything about her life in Atlantis; Athena comforting her, the redhead waking up her younger sister at dawn so that the both of them could say goodbye to the last shining star that they could see on Lantea.. the same star that Athena had told her that it was their mother saying goodbye to them.

"I.. I'm sorry, Dawn" said Faith softly as she looked at the tearstained face of the young brunette, "I should have been there sooner."

"None of us could do anything" said Dawn as she wiped Faith's tears before wiping her own, "she… she did it protect us. Just like Buffy jumped off the tower to protect all of us, Willow ascended and interfered to protect all of us."

"I can't imagine what it must be like to lose her again" said Faith as she looked at Dawn, "she died once, but the Asgard cloned her and she came back to me.. to us. But now, she could be anywhere in the galaxy."

"Faith" said Dawn as she wiped her eyes and sat next to the dark haired Slayer and held on to her hands, "I asked Colonel Carter and the others not to tell you this. I mean, I thought it should be my responsibility."

"What?" asked Faith as she looked at Dawn.

"Just let me finish before you say anything?" asked Dawn as Faith nodded her head, "mother… I mean… yeah, she's my mother. Anyway… mother told us that Willow's in another reality. The link that you share with Willow is the key in getting her back."

"Wait…" said Faith as Dawn squeezed her hand.

"Faith" said Dawn as the Slayer nodded her head, indicating that she wanted Dawn to continue, "Colonel Carter says that we can try the Quantum Mirror, but that carries a risk; especially if the other reality doesn't have an SGC. Then she suggested we use the link you share with Willow as the way to get her back; you know, pull on the link and get her back here. But to do that, we need magic… a lot of powerful magic. Mother said that it's possible and that you need to make the choice when it comes down to it, but we don't know the risks."

"Let's call Tara when we get back" said Faith softly.

"Already sent a message" said Dawn, "the General asked General Landry to contact Tara and tell her what's going on. She had to go back to Sunnydale, but Anya's still at the SGC."

"She heard about Daniel?"

"Yep" smiled Dawn, "she was squealing in the back when the news came through to the SGC that he was alright."

"Good" said Faith as she tightened her hold on Dawn's hand, "do you really remember everything?"

"I remember everything" said Dawn as the two of them looked at each other, "I remember how scared Athena was the day I died. She tried her best to rescue me but…. but it was my fault. I wanted peace so badly that I never thought about the consequences… I never thought that Wraith didn't want peace, it didn't even occur to me. It was mother who ascended me the night I was buried; that night I returned to Atlantis… Mother told me the rules, that I couldn't interfere in the lower plains and I agreed. I missed mother… I never saw her until that day but I was worried about my father and Athena. So I checked up on my father as he sat in the dark with the panel leading out to the balcony open. The moonlight shone on the frame that was in his hand… the frame that contained a picture of me when I was ten. I was holding onto Athena's hand while he stood behind us. I saw him brush his fingers on the picture before I couldn't look anymore and teleported myself to Athena's lab. I walked through the door and just saw darkness. Athena was in one corner of her lab just.. just sobbing as she told herself that all the Wraith was going to die. I got worried for her… I saw her plans to build a device to destroy the galaxy.. I saw things that made me worried for her."

"I saw her memories too" said Faith as Dawn nodded her head.

"I didn't want Athena to descend" said Dawn, "my father was in stasis and all I had was Athena, and mother. But she insisted and.. and I lost my sister again. She lost her memories of how we used to go from one galaxy to another gathering knowledge along the way; we were never really interested in the power, all we wanted was knowledge. And then it was just mother and me as we travelled together for most of the time. Sometimes we'd separate while one watched over Willow as she grew up. We knew that she was alone so we made sure that even though she couldn't see us, made sure that we were always there. Did you know that she always used to wake up at dawn?"

"No" said Faith as she looked at Dawn who gave her a smile.

"She used to cry out once it was dawn" said the brunette woman, "and while Sheila and Ira were getting up, I would teleport in and brush my fingers on her cheeks. Then she would give me, to be honest with you until this day I never know if she actually saw me, but she would reach out to me and give me a wide smile before laughing out loud. I knew Athena loved the dawn when we were both in Atlantis, and after she was reborn it was no different. She would always wake up at dawn, whether she was a baby or a toddler or a girl going to kindergarten; she would wake up at dawn. And that's the time I would come to see my sister, that's the time that she would give me a wide smile. Then Sheila told her that I was just a figment of her imagination and that she should start relying on herself more often."

"Then you and Melina appeared to her as balls of light" said Faith softly.

'Yeah" replied Dawn, "we made sure that she was never alone. We were there even when she met Buffy; but it was then that we decided it would be best to leave her be. I knew that Sineya's successors would be able to protect her from the darkness. Before I left this planet to explore the galaxy again, I threatened the Master while disguised as an old woman. He dared to send his minions to attack my sister during the Harvest, and I told him that the Slayer would take care of him.. prophesy or not… he would pay."

"And he did" said Faith as she looked nervously at Dawn, "were you there when I… you know."

"Yea" said Dawn nodding her head, "I saw everything; including how lonely you were… I saw everything you tried to hide from the other Scoobies. I hoped that you would open up to them more, but you didn't. I also hoped that the Scoobies… that my sister would help you. But they didn't. I watched as all hell broke loose as Willow wanted to see you dead… I watched as you and Buffy fought each other. I saw the Mayor transform and try to kill everyone."

Dawn told Faith that she had seen everything that happened to the Scoobies. She told the dark haired slayer that she felt something that she hadn't felt in thousands of years on the surface of the planet, the activation of the Earth Stargate. She told the Slayer that she followed the first team to Abydos and silently cheered as they set the Abydonians free and killed Ra.

"I knew things would change then" said Dawn, "humans had tasted the stars; there was no way to give up travelling through the Stargate now. I alternated between the SGC and Sunnydale until I descended. Athena showed me that sometimes you have to make sacrifices to help protect the world, and I followed her example. I descended and chose my name."

"Dawn" said Faith as the brunette nodded her head.

"Both mine, and Athena's, favourite time of day" said Dawn as she smiled, "the time of day I'd always be at Willow's side when she woke up so that she was never alone, at least until her parents came into the room."

"Why did you descend?" asked Faith.

"I'll tell everyone when we get Willow back" said Dawn as she got off the bed and hugged Faith again, "and we will get her back, Faith."

"I lost mom once, but I got her back" continued Dawn referring to Joyce, "I lost Buffy once, but I got her back too. We lost Willow…. and I know we'll get her back."

"I hope so" said Faith as she lay her head on Dawn's shoulder.

"We will" said Dawn closing her eyes as she held on tight to Faith, "we definitely will."

**Asgard Vessel** _**Mjolnir** _ **, Orbit over Earth. Alternate Reality; 0025 hours.**

Willow smiled when her scenery changed from facing the First Evil, to facing the view of the Earth through a window. She walked forwards and touched the glass-like material that the Asgard used and placed her hands on it. Turning away from the view in front of her, Willow looked at the diminutive grey alien who stepped away from behind a console and walked towards her.

"Heimdall" said Willow as she nodded her head.

"Major Willow Rosenberg" said Heimdall as she stopped a few steps away from the redhead, "welcome to my ship, the _Mjolnir_."

"Neat" said Willow as she looked around and then looked back at Heimdall who was still looking back at her, "Bilskirnir Class, I take it?"

"Yes" said Heimdall in surprise, "you have been on one of these ships in your reality?"

"Yep" replied Willow a she crouched down to eye level with the alien, "in my reality, the Asgard and the humans of Earth… the Tau'ri…"

"The Tau'ri" said Heimdall as he walked a step forward, "that language is Goa'uld in origin."

"We've beaten the Goa'uld" said Willow as Heimdall tilted his head, "the Jaffa are free, and are now our allies against a great enemy. A new powerful enemy from the home galaxy of the Alterra."

"The Ancients" said Heimdall as Willow nodded her dead, "we have not seen any Ancient for thousands of years. I have met with your father several times during the initial stages of the Alliance's battle against the Goa'uld."

"How's that going?" asked Willow, mentally wincing as she knew the answer to the question. Her suspicions were proved right when Heimdall said that the Goa'uld were still in control of numerous parts of the galaxy. He also confirmed that due to the Asgard war against the Replicators, they haven't been able to enforce the Protected Planets Treaty as often. Willow and Heimdall then walked to one of the consoles where she asked Heimdall what the current situation was in their war.

"We have discovered an android on a desolate planet" said Heimdall as he entered the ship into a Hyperdrive window, "we discovered that…."

"My God" said Willow as the picture of the android came up on the screen in front of them, "it's Reese. I wasn't there but I read up on the mission reports. You found a command that ordered all Replicators to come forth, right?"

"Yes" said Heimdall.

"Don't tell me the Asgard have set off a trap using a time dilation field on Hala?" asked Willow as she turned to a surprised Heimdall.

"Yes" said Heimdall.

"Turn it off" said a very worried Willow, "Heimdall, tell the others to turn it off. You'll be creating a much bigger problem for yourselves, and every galaxy that's out there including this one."

"Major Rosenberg" said Heimdall as he looked up at Willow, "the Asgard Science Council has discussed this at length and…"

"Heimdall" said Willow, "please. Your people did the same thing in my reality. You guys were desperate, I understand that. But something went wrong and the bug replicators became more advanced. They eventually evolved and took on human form. They were extremely difficult to kill, and almost took over this galaxy."

"I see" said Heimdall as he looked down before turning to face the console where he moved a stone from one position to another before turning back to Willow again, "you said that you knew of a weapon made by the Ancients to battle the replicators."

"Yes" said Willow as she nodded at Heimdall, "first I need you to give me a visual representation of the symbols on a Stargate in this galaxy."

Heimdall nodded his head before he walked to another console with Willow following close behind him. Once they had reached the console, Heimdall pressed a stone as another screen popped up with rows of Stargate symbols. Willow saw Heimdall move to one side before he turned around and asked the redhead to tap on the symbols that she's looking for.

"The computer would then take us out of hyperspace and plot a course to the coordinates represented by the symbols you have input"

"Alright" said Willow in reply as she tapped six symbols and used the Earth glyph as a point of origin. Once she pressed the final symbol. Willow turned and looked out the window as the ship came out of hyperspace, made a fifty degree turn and then flew into another Hyperspace window. She then turned to Heimdall and told him that the planet they are going to has an Ancient Repository of Knowledge and that her plan was to download the entire repository into her mind. It was Heimdall who then nodded his head and told Willow that the redhead will be then placed into the medical pod so that her blood could be checked out while he connected her mind to the ship's computer.

"Oh" said Willow, "my reality's Thor placed a genetic lock on my DNA."

"It should not be a problem" said Heimdall as the ship came out of hyperspace. Willow turned around and walked over to the window as the ship orbited the dark green planet below, "the ship's sensors have detected a power source under the surface of the planet. It is located within a hollow compound with only one Stargate."

"That's the place if I'm not wrong" said Willow as she looked out the window.

"You are aware that your mind cannot hold the entire Repository of Knowledge indefinitely" said Heimdall as he walked next to Willow before looking back up at her, "you have said that your body is that of a near ascended Ancient, however your mind is still human. It will still be dangerous if you hold on to the knowledge for too long as the information is simply too vast."

"Thanks for letting me know" said Willow as she looked at Heimdall, and then at the planet, "the entire history of the Ancients. From the Alterra and the Ori, to the Ancients who returned to the Milky Way from Pegasus to the last surviving Ancient who passed on before my sister and I descended. More than fifty million years of history and knowledge"

"Yes" said Heimdall, "are you prepared?"

"As I'll ever be" said Willow as she stepped back and turned around while Heimdall walked over to another console and pressed some stones before looking back at Willow.

"I have locked onto a transmitter in your forearm" said Heimdall.

"Thanks" said Willow, "beam me back up in about sixty seconds."

"Very well" said Heimdall as Willow saw him move a stone on the console before she was enveloped by a pulse of white light. She saw her surroundings change as the light dimmed and the redhead found herself in a large empty room. Looking around, she saw the Stargate in one end and then she noticed the circle of symbols on the floor and smiled.

"We are the Ancients, this is the place of our legacy" said Willow as she read the inscription to herself before she walked over the symbols which glowed slightly, which was when a organic-like structure with a screen came out of a nearby wall. Willow walked towards it and took in a deep breath before placing her face onto the screen. She saw white light that started to get brighter and brighter as she stepped back when the entire device popped out from the wall with what felt like hands cupping the back of her head as she was held steady while the light, now of various different colours, started to get brighter and brighter. It wasn't long before the redhead felt the device release her as she got onto both knees on the floor.

"Oh" said Willow softly as she felt the knowledge of the Ancients flowing through her mind before she collapsed onto the floor, "that was just so nifty."

Just as it was for General O'Neill when he had the download both times, Willow closed her eyes as the fatigue of having all that information download directly into her brain took a lot out of her. Once her eyes were closed, a bright white light enveloped her as her lying body vanished. Once the light from the transporter had dimmed, there was no one left in the room… the same room that wouldn't see human;s from Earth for another two hundred years.

**Asgard Vessel** _**Mjolnir** _ **, ten minutes later; twenty minutes away from Orilla.**

Once Willow was beamed straight into the awaiting medical pod, Heimdall set about flying his ship into a hyperspace window towards the Othalla galaxy and the Asgard home planet of Orilla which, according to a report by Thor, would be most likely overrun by replicators soon. Once Heimdall had set the medical pod to examine Willow's blood,, he then set about connecting her mind to the ship's computers so that she could use their beaming technology to build the weapon.

Heimdall had already sent a subspace communiqué to the Asgard Science Council and Thor once Willow was in the pod. Once that communiqué was sent, Heimdall heard a beeping sound from the medical pod that indicated the examination of Willow's blood was complete. He moved a stone at the console where he was standing as a graphic of a DNA strand appeared on screen with two arrows pointing to different sections with red flashing symbols in the language of the Asgard. It was then that another screen popped up to show the protein marker and something else that was interesting to Heimdall.

"She is a clone" said Heimdall to himself as he looked at Willow and then at the screen, "she has clone markers and a genetic lock on her body, but the Ancient and Furling genes are all present naturally in her body. Those genes were not genetically engineered. However, to replicate the Protein marker, Commander Thor would need to remove the key placed on her genetic code."

Heimdall then sent his findings to the Council before he turned back to Willow again. HE just need to wait for Willow to connect to the computers and build the weapon; but so far Heimdall was sure that she was living up to her side of the deal. He just hoped that the Asgard would be able to help her.

"It is time we contacted the Nox" said Heimdall to himself, "they can help us with the protein marker, and may… just may help Major Rosenberg in getting her home."

It was a few minutes later that Heimdall heard a buzzing sound that was coming from his ship as some of the lights overhead started to flicker. He looked at the console before him and then looked at Willow before he turned another stone and started to speak.

"Major Rosenberg" said Heimdall as the lights stopped blinking.

"Ummmm" said Willow's disembodied voice, "Heimdall?"

"Your mind is connected to the ship's computer" said Heimdall as he looked at the unconscious body of Willow that lay inside the medical pod, "you may be able to use the holographic projections systems to create a body for yourself if you wish."

"Oh" said Willow as Heimdall saw a glimmer before him and stepped back as the redhead created a holographic body for herself. She looked at her hands and arms before smiling at Heimdall, she then turned around and looked at her own prone body before looking away since it brought back bad memories. Turning back to Heimdall, she told him that she could build a handheld weapon while putting the schematics onto the ship's computers. She told him that Thor managed to use that information in her reality to build a disrupter cannon that he used on a planetary scale.

"I see" said Heimdall as he nodded his head after Willow asked him for permission in using the Asgard beams to construct the weapon, "but could you explain the workings of the weapon?"

"Not really" said Willow as her mind activated the construction beams, "I can tell you that it fires a disruption wave that severs the connection between each replicator block. Before we came across the disruptor in my reality, we used projectile weaponry that used kinetic force of the projectile to destroy the bugs. The Asgard in my reality made the mistake of using the time dilation device which brought about the existence of human form replicators that were nearly impossible to kill using our standard projectile weapons. All that worked was the destructor."

"The Asgard has been trying to build a weapon such as this" said Heimdall as he walked to a pedestal on the far end of the room which was glowing white, "but we have been unsuccessful."

"Yea" said Willow as Heimdall looked at the glow, "same thing happened in my reality. But I've put the information you need to build a larger version of it that could be used on a planetary scale into your ship's database."

"Thank you" replied Heimdall as the glow vanished and all that remained was an oddly shaped weapon. The Asgard scientist then headed back to the medical pod that held Willow and pressed a few buttons, "Major, are you ready to return?"

"Heimdall" said Willow's disembodied voice, "is there any way for me to keep selected knowledge in my mind. I've got the details here on how to create a ZPM. I mean we don't have the technology to create one yet, but the knowledge could send us on the right track."

"I am sorry" said Heimdall shaking his head, "there is no way for us to selectively leave the knowledge in your mind."

"Awww, shucks" said Willow's voice, "fine, you can bring me back to the land of the awake."

"Very well" replied Heimdall as he pressed another series of buttons before a red light shone onto Willow's sleeping face. It was a few seconds later that she opened her eyes slowly while the glass covering of the medical pod retracted. Willow groaned a bit before she sat up, wiped her eyes and looked at the Asgard looking at her.

"I know I was sleeping" said Willow as she wiped her eyes, "but I'm still so tired."

"Your mind was working on sifting through the information from the download" said Heimdall as he looked at the redhead, "you are a clone?"

"Yes" said Willow as she nodded her head and slowly got out of the pod, "my original body was taken over by a Goa'uld called Anubis and…"

"Anubis?" asked Heimdall as he approached Willow, "he is dead."

"Not in my reality" said Willow, "and I'm pretty sure he's here as well… at least I wouldn't be surprised. Anyway, he's a being of energy that took over my body and unlocked the full range of Ancient powers. Long story short, my body couldn't handle the strain so you and Thor created a cloned body for me."

"I see" said Heimdall.

"Then my father unlocked my memories of being Athena" said Willow, "although it was without the Ancient knowledge required to understand my memories.. which sucks a bit."

"Interesting" said Heimdall as he looked up at Willow before turning around and walking back to another console, "while you were asleep, I received a message from Commander Thor. He wishes to meet with you once Orilla has been freed from the replicator ships."

"How long?" asked Willow as she followed the Asgard scientist after she took the weapon from the pedestal and carried it with her.

"They will reach Othala in fifteen minutes" said Heimdall, "we will reach the planet in twenty minutes."

"We'll be too late" said Willow shocked.

"Yes" replied Heimdall, "we have already started to evacuate our people, our consciousness… all our knowledge.. everything we have are being evacuated. Commander Thor and the rest the fleet are already in orbit of the planet. If we do not succeed…."

"Heimdall" said Willow as she crouched down, "the Asgard helped my people many times, your people saved the lives of my friends, your people saved my life. Even if it wasn't the Asgard of this reality, I would be honoured if you'd let me help you."

"We have used every advanced technology we have available, Major" said Heimdall, "however, all the replicators have done is assimilate the technology and use it against us."

"The reason that Thor in my reality valued our help was because we think differently" said Willow, "my friend is the smartest person I know, but by the Asgard standards, she uses simple methods of thinking. Basically your people's thinking was too advanced… you needed someone stupid."

"I see" said Heimdall, "what would you suggest."

"The reason our projectile weapons are so successful against the blocks is because the kinetic energy from the projectile destroys the connection created between the blocks that allow them to reform."

"Yes" said Heimdall, "but we still use Ion weapons that the replicators have been able to absorb."

"I don't know how" said Willow, "but the Asgard in my reality managed to increase the kinetic energy from the Ion guns. They were able to destroy an entire replicator ship just through sheer kinetic force that damaged the individual blocks."

"I see" said Heimdall as Willow saw him heading to another console while the redhead got back on her feet and just stood there as a simulation popped up on the screen in front of Heimdall. Willow saw that there was a replica of one Asgard ship, and then a replica of a replicator ship. The redhead saw Heimdall press some buttons as he ran simulations of the replica Asgard ship on screen firing at a cylindrical replicator ship. It took a few tries for the Asgard scientist before he walked away from the console and towards Willow, "I have sent the successful simulation to Commander Thor, and have notified him that I will begin building a large scale weapon that could be used to free Asgard ships that have been taken by the replicators, the same weapons could be used to remove the replicators on a planetary scale as well."

"That's good" said Willow as she walked to the far wall and leaned her back on it before sliding down onto the floor, "we still have fifteen minutes left?"

"Yes" said Heimdall as he nodded his head while Willow put the Replicator Disruptor in the floor of the ship next to her.

"I think I'll sleep for a little bit" said Willow as Heimdall nodded.

"Very well" replied the Alien as Willow closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep. Her mind was worried about Faith, about her world.. her reality. She just wanted to go home.

TBC

 


	126. Going Home (Part 4)

**Asgard Vessel** _**Mjolnir** _ **, hyperspace, five minutes away from Orilla.**

Willow was sleeping a restless sleep while leaning her back on one of the walls on Heimdall's ship, the _Mjolnir_. She felt herself go out like a light once she had closed her eyes, however, she didn't dream about anything in particular. He mind was too busy thinking about Faith. It was ten minutes later that the redhead opened her eyes when she felt someone poking her shoulder, which was soon followed by a voice calling her name.

"Major" said Heimdall as he stepped back as Willow brought her head up before wiping her eyes and looking at the Asgard, "I apologize for waking you, however I have received a message from Commander Thor."

"Oh?" asked Willow as she shook her head before standing up slowly. She then bent down to reach for the Replicator disruptor before following Heimdall to a console at the far end of the room, "how long have I been asleep?"

"Ten minutes" said Heimdall as he turned some stones on the console while telling Willow that Thor had ordered him to stay out of this battle until he had the larger version of the disruptor completed. He told a surprised Willow that the Replicators were attacking in earnest and that although the new settings for the Ion guns were working, it was still not enough, "Commander Thor believes that we would be under attack if we participate in the battle. He wants to have the weapon ready, and not have this ship boarded by the replicators in case they learn the schematics of the weapon and find a way to negate it's effects."

"Has his ship been boarded?" asked Willow quietly as Heimdall nodded his head.

"The majority of the fleet has been infested by replicators" said Heimdall, "the ones that have not been boarded have been ordered to leave this galaxy, to accompany whatever survivors we have, and all of our knowledge out to the void between galaxy's until we can get this weapon online and take the fight to the replicators. However, the consciousnesses that have not been able to get new bodies are in danger. Some of the replicators have landed on the planet, and started replicating while the are heading for the Asgard Science Council where these consciousnesses are kept."

"That means that Thor's planning to sacrifice himself?" asked Willow as she looked at the screen which was showing the battle that was happening over Orilla in real time. Heimdall pointed out Thor's ship, which was among twenty, that had turned red; indicating that the ship was coming under replicator control, "no, no way am I letting that guy give up."

"Major?" asked Heimdall as he looked on in surprise at Willow.

"How long till the weapon is complete?" asked Willow as she looked at Heimdall.

"Twenty minutes" said Heimdall, "but by then it would be too late."

"Can you connect me to Thor?"

"Yes" said Heimdall as he turned some stones and Thor's face came up on the screen that Willow and Heimdall were looking at, "Commander Thor, may I introduce Major Willow Rosenberg. Also know as Athena."

"Major" said Thor, "I am sorry that we have finally met during a time of war between the replicators, and the Asgard."

"Thor" said Willow, "has your ship been boarded?"

"Yes" said Thor as he looked at Heimdall before looking at Willow again.

"Listen to me" said Willow, "is your crew alive?"

"Most of them are" replied Thor, "we are fighting to take control from the replicators. They have already countermanded the weapons controls and navigation, and outgoing transport. It would not be long before they take over communications and life support. I cannot have Heimdall's ship close to this battle; if the weapon you have given us is of Ancient design, then we cannot let the Replicators have access to it. If they do, then the situation would be most grave for all of us."

"I understand that" said Willow, "in my reality, we are allies and although we don't know each other here, there is no way I'm leaving you to die. Can you give a map of your ship?"

"Major" said Thor as Willow interrupted him.

"Thor" said Willow, "humans can be extremely stubborn, so please can you give me a map of your ship?"

"What do you have planned?" asked Heimdall as he looked up at Willow, before Thor pulled up a map of his ship onto Heimdall's screen.

"Ummm" said Willow as she looked at the map which had a blue blinking light that indicated where most of the crew, including Thor, were located, "Heimdall, I need you to go out of hyperspace over Orilla just out of range of the main replicator ships, but close enough to beam down onto Thor's ship."

"Major" said Thor as his face popped up again on the screen, with the map of his ship moving to another screen, "the replicators are attracted to high energy bursts that the beaming technology would give out."

"That's what I'm expecting" said Willow as she turned towards the map and pointed at four areas of Thor's ship, "if you can deactivate the explosion suppression system, I'll have four separate charges beamed down onto the sites I'm pointing out. The charges, what we call C-4, will be put on a 15 second timer to blast any replicator that approaches it. The four sites would cause the replicators to separate and go for those high energy bursts before Heimdall beams me down to where you think I could do the most good."

"It is still dangerous" said Thor.

"But I won't be facing a huge load of replicators since they'll be going towards the four sites which have the delicious high energy bursts" said Willow, "and I'm sure that there will be a lot coming after me once I beam down, but the Ancient weapon will take care of them. In the meantime, Heimdall can escape through hyperspace until the weapon is completed and then come back and fire the weapon at your ships, the replicators ships, and then Orilla itself. But for Orilla, the weapon would need to be fully charged."

"Commander" said Heimdall, "the plan seems sound although, as you said, it is risky."

"But then as Major Rosenberg stated" said Thor, "humans are stubborn."

"You bet" said Willow as she crossed her arms over her chest, "we can be very stubborn."

"Do you have this C-4 with you?" asked Thor.

"I was hoping that Heimdall could help me with that" said Willow as she looked at the Asgard next to her, "I have the chemical composition in my mind, all I need is the construction beams to create four explosive blocks."

"Very well" said Heimdall as he looked up at Willow before looking at Thor again, "Commander, we will be in range soon."

"Just hold out, Thor" said Willow, "and sorry in advance for damaging your ship."

Thor just nodded his head before the image started to break up.

"Commander?" asked Heimdall as the screen became fuzzy for a few seconds before the image cleared up again.

"The replicators are taking over the communication systems" said Thor, "they haven't taken over the suppression systems yet, and those have been disabled."

"Thanks, Thor" replied Willow, "we'll see you soon."

**Asgard vessel** _**Belisknir** _ **, orbit over Orilla, five minutes later.**

In one of the many darkened hallways of the Asgard flagship, there was a buzzing sound followed by a sudden flash of high intensity light. Once the light vanished, there was only a block of a brown-pale, pliable substance that had a timer attached to it that read fifteen seconds. The number started to slowly count down as sounds of metallic feet hitting the floor, running towards the location of the Asgard beam, could be heard. Soon shadows appeared along the walls as thousands of insectoid replicators moved towards the lone block, attracted by the high energy burst that brought it to that empty hallway.

It was the same at the other three locations throughout the ship as the replicators stopped what they were doing to investigate the high energy pulses. Then at all four locations, the closer the replicators got, the closer the timer on the blocks got to zero. They had reached the sites just as the blocks of C-4 exploded in fireballs, the force of the explosion blew away many replicators, destroying the individual blocks so that they couldn't reform to form new ones. The destroyed blocks rained down onto the floor as another high energy burst brought a redhead carrying an Ancient weapon into another hallway close to the auxiliary control room that Thor had said the replicators took over. Willow looked at the grey stone that she was holding in her left hand before she brought it to her lips, and talked into it.

"Heimdall, Thor.. I'm in."

"Very well" said Heimdall, "I will return as soon as possible."

"Major" said Thor before telling Willow that the _Mjolnir_ had jumped into hyperspace, "turn right at the first hallway to your left, and the door to the control room will be on your right side."

"Alright" said Willow as she put the stone into her BDU trouser pocket before raising the weapon and aiming it forward. She took a few steps forward before she heard the sounds of metallic legs that was heading towards her; a lot of metallic legs, "Thor, I've got company coming."

"We are unable to use our sensors to see the replicators, Major" said Thor from the primary control room as he and his crew brought up an image of Willow, blinking red on the screen before them, as she walked towards the corridor, "but we have you on our thermal scanners."

"Alright" said Willow as the sounds seemed to be getting closer and closer as she reached the corridor where she was supposed to turn. Willow peeked her head around the hallway and saw hundreds of replicators coming towards her which led her to head into the corridor and fire several bursts of the weapon as the replicator blocks just fell onto the floor of the ship harmlessly. Willow then heard the same sounds behind her which made her fire the weapon off again as she turned around while walking backwards towards the door to the room she needed to get into. With the replicators all destroyed, Willow turned around again as she heard more sounds from behind her. She continued to fire the weapon both at the replicators coming towards her and then at the ones coming at her from behind. Eventually she made it to the door and hurried in, before closing the doorway again.

Panting, Willow aimed the weapon at the numerous replicator bugs that were in the room and fired the weapon. Once the first bug was taken out, the other all ran towards her; the threat that had taken out their brethren. Willow kept on firing until the room was clear, she even had to take out a few replicators that jumped at her before their component blocks separated in mid-air.

"Thor" said Willow as she headed towards one of the consoles, "the room is clear."

It was then that Willow heard a sound from behind her. Turning around, she saw that the oval shaped crystal near the door was slowly melting away from the inside as the door opened, followed soon by numerous replicators that started to flow in. However, as soon as they walked it, they were soon on the floor deactivated as Willow fired the disruptor weapon. She fired at the replicators while telling Thor that she may be wrong since more were coming.

"They see you as the more immediate threat, Major" said Thor's voice over the speakers.

"You have control of all systems?" asked Willow as she fired her weapon at the door and it's surrounding area.

"Yes" said Thor, "I have full control."

"Good" said Willow as she continued to fired, "because I don't think I thought this through."

Willow continued to fire as more and more of the bugs came into the room, several after several more. Willow walked towards them while firing until she heard the crunch of the dead replicator blocks under her boots.

"How long!?" asked Willow.

"Heimdall estimates he will finish the larger weapon earlier" said Thor, "he is approximating ten minutes."

"Yay" said Willow as she reached the door and continued to fire the weapon. Trying to look out into the hallways while she was firing, she could see that both sides were filling up with the replicator bugs. Hurrying back into the room while walking backwards and firing, Willow asked Thor if he managed to lock out all the controls in the room by permanently disconnecting it from the rest of the ship.

"Yes" said Thor as Willow continued to fire, "stand by for emergency beam out."

"Yea" said Willow as she fired at the increasing number of replicators that were coming in until they were walking over a grey landscape of dead replicator blocks. She knew that she was surrounded but Thor had told her on Heimdall's ship that while the replicators were interfering with the systems in this room, he wouldn't be able to lock it out since the replicators were locking him out of his own ship, "take your time."

Willow continued to fire as she heard a buzzing sound and smiled before a white light washed over her. She then reappeared in another room in front of an Asgard who was seated on a chair with other grey aliens behind various consoles. Willow looked around and saw that some seemed surprised to see her, while others ignored her and just worked on their consoles. The redhead then turned back to look at the alien who was looking back at her with his head slightly tilted.

"Thor" said Willow as she put down the weapon.

"Major Rosenberg" said Thor, "Athena; it is an honour to meet you finally. I am aware that you are not of this reality, but it is still an honour to meet a living Ancient."

"Glad to see you again, Thor" said Willow as she nodded her head, "haven't seen much of you in my reality. Freyr said that you and Heimdall were working on some project using the protein marker from my body."

"I see" said Thor as he looked at Willow, "if we survive this, we will be calling on representatives from the Nox. I assume that you know of them?"

"Yes" said Willow nodding her head, "we've met Lya and her people."

"Very well" said Thor, "then we will get to find a way to send you home."

"Thank you" said Willow, "I have a few idea's how we can do that. In my reality, we found a planet where the Ancients may have created multiple forms of the Quantum Mirror technology. I don't know if you know about it this reality; it's located within a cave on…"

'Yes" said Thor, "we have been there before. If I am not mistaken, the planet you are speaking off had a trading post where the Ancients would test quantum mirrors within a cave made of Naquada."

"Yeah" said Willow as she saw Thor press a few buttons before looking at a screen behind them. Willow turned around and saw the planet where she had gone to an alternate reality to save Dawn, the same alternate reality where her doppelganger lost Tara and came to Willow's own reality to kill her in revenge, "that's the one."

"I am sorry" said Thor as Willow turned around and looked at the grey alien, "we wanted to retrieve the quantum mirrors so that we could examine the technology, however…."

"However?" asked Willow.

"We found this planet from the repository of the Ancients knowledge that we downloaded" said Thor, "but when we went to the planet several years ago, we discovered that seismic activity caused a cave-in. We used our scanners and confirmed that the mirrors were all destroyed. I am sorry. However, I am certain that with the help of the Nox, we will be able to get you home. We know that all matter vibrates at a specific quantum frequency and if we can find your frequency, then we can find a way to send you back."

"We met a team in my reality that punched a bridge from their own alternate reality using an active Stargate and a singularity" said Willow, "maybe I could give you that information?"

"Very well" said Thor when another crewmember ran towards the grey alien and talked to him in the Asgard language. Thor then looked at him, before looking at Willow and telling her that sounds were being heard outside the primary control room that they were occupying.

"Stay there" said Willow as she ran to the door. Putting her ear to the door, she could clearly hear the sounds of replicators on the floor and on the door itself; luckily, they were on the other side. Willow then looked back over her shoulder at the crew who seemed to look nervously at each other, and then at Thor who told them that they would continue to fight. He then told the crew to continue firing at every replicator ship, including the Asgard ships that were still under replicator control.

Smiling at Thor, she knew that the replicators would be coming here since the other control room was permanently cut off. She also knew that she didn't have much time before the replicators chewed through the door, so the redhead took a few steps back and raised the weapon. She knew that the disruption wave would travel through the wall and the door to disintegrate the replicators beyond. Willow started to fire the weapon as the sounds of the replicators stopped for a few minutes before starting up again. While Thor and his crew were firing on the other replicator ships, and replicator controlled Asgard ships; Willow did her part by disintegrating as many Replicator bugs as possible.

"Major" said Thor as she turned around after firing another burst through the door, "more of the replicator blocks have fallen onto the planet's surface. Reports are coming from the remaining Asgard that are protecting the consciousnesses that do not have any bodies yet; they are saying that those same blocks are replicating."

Willow looked over her shoulder as the grey alien told her that the replicator ships were destroyed, but the replicator controlled Asgard ships were starting to fire on the ones that were not yet fully infected. Thor's ship wasn't spared due to the Asgard on board gaining full control of the ship. Willow tried to keep her balance and continued shooting the disruptor as the ship shook from multiple weapon hits from the other ships.

"We need Heimdall" said Willow as she fired another burst before looking back at Thor, "it should be about time, right?"

"Commander Thor" said another crewmember, "we have a hyperspace window opening. It is the Mjolnir."

"Heimdall" said Thor as Heimdall's face appeared on screen, "is the weapon ready?"

"Yes" he replied, "I am targeting your ship."

Thor soon saw a great blue wave wash over them before looking at the screen next to him. HE saw the _Mjolnir_ flying towards the other infected ships as they fired at Heimdall's ship with their ion guns. Thor and the others saw the Ion guns hit the shield before Heimdall fired the weapon again and again, freeing the remaining Asgard ships. In the meantime, Willow opened the main door to the control room and walked out cautiously with the disruptor raised. She stepped onto the disabled replicator blocks and turned to her left, and then to her right, before looking straight ahead for any movement.

"Major" said Thor as Willow turned around, "Heimdall has fired the weapon onto the surface of the planet, and all initial reports coming in are saying that the replicators just disintegrated into their component blocks."

"Phew" said Willow as she leaned on the wall and smiled before putting the weapon down, "yeah, that's what was supposed to happen."

"I have already requested that the High Council refit the rest of the fleet with the weapon so that we can take the war to the replicators" said Thor.

"I placed another design in Heimdall's database" said Willow, "a weapon that could remove the threat of the replicators from the entire galaxy. It's the same weapon we used in my reality to destroy the ones that invaded the Milky Way. It's the same device that the Ancients used to recreate life after they left in Atlantis. They only thing is that you need to activate every single Stargate in the galaxy at the same time, then you can take them all out in one go."

"We have discovered a way to perform that function" said Thor as he looked at his crew and then at Willow again, "you have done a great service to the Asgard, Major. Is there nothing else that we could do for you other than finding a way for you to get back to your own reality?"

"Well" said Willow with a smile, "how long would it take?"

"With the help of the Nox, I estimate we can have a way for you to return within a few days" said Thor, "I would like to know more about what that alternate team did to arrive in your reality. It would give us something to go on while at the same time we try to target the reality that has your quantum frequency."

"Of course" said Willow, "and since that would take some time, I have a few favours to ask."

"Once we have talked to the High Council" said Thor as Willow nodded her head, "and after you have rested."

"Yeah" said Willow softly as Thro took his ship into the atmosphere of Orilla while she sat on the floor, "the adrenaline's wearing off."

"We will beam you down to one of our quarters" said Thor, "there you can rest before speaking to the High Council."

"Thanks" said Willow as a bright light engulfed her.

**Surface of Orilla, alternate reality, 1300 hours.**

Willow was resting on Orilla for hours as she fell into a deep sleep once she was beamed into one of the guest room in what she would later discover was the building that housed the Asgard High Council. When the redhead slowly opened her eyes, she was confused where she was, but soon remembered she was on Orilla and that the Asgard had just beaten back a Replicator attack. Sitting up on the bed, Willow noticed a set of fresh clothes on a side table that was folded neatly along with some new boots.

Willow then got off the bed and walked to the table while she wiped her eyes and picked up the clothes before placing them on the bed. She smiled at copy of the clothes she was wearing at that moment; her blank short sleeved undershirt, her trousers, socks and boots. Willow then turned around when she heard someone knocking on the door behind her.

"Hello?" asked Willow.

"Greetings, Major" said another grey alien as the door slid opened and the redhead smiled.

"Hi, Freyr" said Willow as the Asgard looked up at her, "we met a few times in my reality."

"I see" said the Asgard, "the sensors in these quarters indicated that you had awakened. In addition, we are unaware of the current Earth dress as we do not have that in our database, we have scanned what you are currently wearing and used our replication system to create a fresh set. I hope it is acceptable?"

"Yes" smiled Willow, "thank you."

"Very well" replied Freyr before he turned around, "I will leave you to prepare for the meeting with the High Council, Major. Representatives from the Nox will be arriving as well, and they would like to meet in order to discuss a way to return you to your own reality."

Willow nodded before the Asgard left and the door to the room slid shut. She then looked around the room as another door opened up where she could freshen up. The redhead remembered that Thor once told her that other races lived on Orilla as well to conduct research with the Asgard; so she wasn't surprised when she walked into this new room to find that there were facilities that humanoid like those from Earth required.

It was two hours later that Willow found herself standing in front of the Asgard High Council. Before the meeting, she went to see Thor who unlocked her genetic code so that the Asgard could copy the full information on her protein marker, before he reengaged the lock on her body. She then briefed the High Council about the state of affairs in her reality, she told them about the Ori and that the need for her to get back was extremely grave. Willow also told them that she needed to help some people on this reality's Earth before she could leave. It was Penegal, one of the High Council members, who told Willow that it would take at most three days to find a safe way to return Willow back to her own reality after she told them about the alternate SG1's who appeared at the SGC. Willow nodded her head when Penegal said that the replicators had destroyed much of the technology on Orilla and that they would need to rebuild before she could be sent back. Willow then told them about the threat that Anubis played in her reality, and told them what he was; a half ascended Goa'uld. This information brought about murmurs from the High Council as they talked to each other in their own language. Willow told them that he was most likely biding his time, but he would use his knowledge of Ancient technology to strengthen the shields and weapons of his ships to dominate the other Goa'uld, before taking over the Milky Way. She then told them about the weapon on Dakara that had the potential to destroy the entire galaxy and that the Asgard had to do something to prevent Anubis from ever using it.

"With the weapons you have provided us with against the replicators" said Penegal as he looked at Willow, "we have no doubt that we will win the war against the replicators. As for your claims in regards to Anubis, we will discuss among ourselves as to how we can strengthen our shields and weapons. However we still have to rebuild most of our technology."

"Penegal" said Thor who was seated next to the alien, "our guests have arrived."

Penegal nodded his head as Thor pressed a button before there were three flashes of light next to Willow.

It was then that Lya and two others from the Nox appeared next to Willow after they were beamed down via an Asgard ship that had been sent to the Milky Way earlier. Penegal briefed Lya on who Willow was, and the help that she had given them in regards to the protein marker, and the Replicator Disruptor.

"You are living up to the legacy of your people, Athena" said Lya as she bowed her head slightly at Willow in respect, as did the others.

"I was Athena a long time ago, Lya" replied Willow who bowed her head in return, "please just call me Willow."

"I can sense a great power" said Lya as she approached the surprised Willow while she placed her hand on Willow's chest, just over her heart, "I recognize this link, it is something connects two beings for the rest of their lives."

"The link still exists?" asked Willow surprised. She had initially thought that the link between her and Faith was severed due to the fact that she was in another reality, and that ever since she came to this reality; there was a throbbing pain in her chest that just wouldn't go away.

"Yes" said Lya, "I can sense that it is stretched thin, but still intact. We have technology that will be able to measure its exact frequency so that you can be sent home."

Lya then turned back to the High Council and told them that the Nox would be able to help them with the protein marker; that it was time for the two members of the Alliance of Four to work together on helping to save the Asgard race. Before the council was dissolved, the Asgard asked Willow if there was anything else they could help her with.

"Yeah" smiled the redhead, "I thank you for everything you're doing to get me home. But there are people on Earth I need to help, and I would like that opportunity. I need to go to a planet called Edina; Loki did something n my reality and I'd like to know if he did the same thing here."

"What did he do?" as Thor while Willow heard a sound of exasperation from his voice once she mentioned Loki's name.

Willow told Thor that what happened had taken place in her reality, so she wasn't sure if the same thing happened here unless she went to Edina and saw for herself.

"I don't want to accuse him of something that I'm not sure he did in this reality" said Willow, "all I know is what he did in mine. If I find what I'm looking for, then I can tell you what happened."

"Very well" said Thor, "I can take you back to your galaxy while Heimdall works on the protein marker with Lya and the Nox."

Lya then told the Council that the Nox would show the Asgard what they need to do in order to measure the exact frequency from Willow's link before the redhead leaves for her galaxy. It was Penegal who had the last word by telling Willow that he hoped she would be patient for the next three days; that they needed to rebuild some of the technology that would be required to send her home, while at the same time fighting off the replicators using the disruptor weapon.

"Alright" said Willow as she looked at the Asgard, and Lya and the other Nox, "thank you all."

**Edina, alternate reality, 1700 hours.**

It was soon after the meeting with the Council, and Lya that Willow was brought back to the Milky Way and teleported down to the Stargate on Edina. The redhead, on the way back, had asked Thor if she could create a new plain hoodie for herself since the one she had on earlier while fighting the replicators was incinerated on Orilla, as were her used BDU trousers and black undershirt. So as she walked down the trail to the village in the distance, Willow zipped up her jacket before pulling the hood low over her head.

She was hoping that it would be different in this reality, that Joyce really was dead back on Earth. As she walked towards the village, Willow hoped that Joyce hadn't married Jayden if she really was here, then it would be easier to bring her back to Earth once whatever was threatening Buffy and the others was taken care off. However, Willow knew that if she was still married, and happy then she would have no right to take that away from Joyce; especially since Earth had no Stargate Program. She went through every scenario in her mind numerous times, all which led to her asking Thor for permission to create a new hoodie to hide her face from the villager as she wanted to perform some reconnaissance and get a lay of the land.

Willow walked past the short fence that bordered the village as she walked past numerous people who were looking at her, but just walked away. She glanced over at the house she knew that Joyce occupied in her reality and saw that the oil lamps were out. The redhead looked up and saw that the sun was lowering and that it would be night soon as more and more people seemed come out to the square from the fields that surrounded the village, and walk along various stalls that seemed to be selling goods.

Willow walked to one of the stalls and looked at some crafts that were being sold before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Pulling her hood down even more, Willow turned and faced a bearded, middle-aged man who was just wearing a tanned shirt and trousers.

"Greetings" said the man.

"Greetings" replied Willow as she looked at the numerous people who were either walking past her, or talking to each other, "I am sorry to intrude, I am here from a far off land."

"Yes" replied the man as he pointed at Willow's jacket, "I have not this style of dress in this village, are you from another village?"

"You could say that" replied Willow as she stepped back.

"You do not have to hide" said the man as he reached out but Willow took another step back, "my name is Ranen. I am one of the elders of this village."

"I am sorry" said Willow as she looked at Ren with the top of her hood covering the top half of her face, "my people value our privacy; I do not mean any disrespect. My name is Rosen."

"Rosen" said Ranen with a smile, "that is a rather unique name. So have you come our village to trade?"

"I am an explorer of sorts" said Willow, "I have been exploring this world, and have been amazed at its beauty."

"I see" said Ranen as he nodded his head while people were walking past them.

"Ummm" said Willow, "if you would excuse me?"

"Of course" said Ranen nodding his head, "if you require anything at all, then please come to the council building."

Ranen pointed at a two story building while telling Willow that while it wasn't much, the villagers would hold important meetings there; as well as help any travellers.

"Thank you" said Willow as she turned around and walked into the throng of people near her while Ranen simply watched her leave before heading towards another building. The redhead passed a few buildings before she neared one that had its doors wide open. Looking through the door from the square, she suddenly looked away and smiled when she saw Jay sitting at a table with some children. She glanced at Jay again and guessed that he could probably be about two years old.

"Jay!" said a very familiar voice as Willow turned and walked towards another stall on the opposite side of the square. She looked at what seemed to be pies while glancing over her shoulder at a blonde woman with curly hair who crouched down as Jay ran over to her.

"Mother" shouted Jay as he gave Joyce a hug.

"My Jay" said Joyce as she kissed Jay's cheek, which gave Willow a smile before she turned around and walked to another stall. She then walked to another stall closer to Joyce, but still out of her sight, as she heard Joyce ask the boy if he was ready to go see his father. Willow smiled as the little boy nodded his head while he held on to Joyce's hand. Willow saw Joyce give him a small smile before they walked out of the square and towards a pathway that led to another part of the village.

After Joyce had walked some distance off, Willow followed her at a respectful distance through the crowd of people. It was a few minutes later that Willow realized where they were heading, it was a place that Joyce had taken Willow, Buffy, Dawn, Jay and Rose before; the graveyard, the same place where Jayden was buried. Willow watched from a pathway between two buildings as Joyce walked hand in hand with Jayden through a gate. The redhead saw them stop at a headstone as Joyce crouched down and touched the edges of it before wiping her eyes. She smiled as Jay wiped the tears off Joyce's face before turning to the headstone, he walked towards it and hugged it before stepping back again. Willow could see the leaves and branches on the trees that surrounded the graveyard rusting as an evening breeze swept through, bringing along it a smell of food as Willow's stomach growled.

"Yeah" said Willow to herself, "definitely having pizza when I get back to Sunnydale."

Sighing, Willow took out a grey crystal that was in her pocket as she continued to look at Joyce and Jay. She had confirmed that the older blonde woman was alive, and now she had to collect more items before heading back to Earth. Items that Thor was happy to help with in collecting.

"Thor" said Willow as she looked at Joyce and Jay who were holding each other's hands, "please beam me back up. I have what I need to know; I'll… I'll help get her back home later. But I need to get to Kheb. And I'll explain everything that Loki did in my reality, then you can do whatever you want with him after I leave."

"Very well, Major" said Thor over the stone as Willow heard a buzzing sound before she was awash in a bright white light.

**Los Angeles, California, Earth; Prime Reality, five hours following arrival of Odyssey.**

The past few hours had been a blur for Faith as she stood outside a cave with Tara. The odyssey returned to Earth five hours ago, following which SG-1, Dawn and General O'Neill had gotten themselves checked out by Dr. Lam and her team before they left to debrief General Landry. The General was surprised to hear about Dawn being Hera, and nodded his head when he heard that Willow had been sent to another reality. It was Faith who suggested, along with Colonel Carter, that they use the Quantum Mirror as the last option in case all else failed; to which he agreed, as did General O'Neill.

After the briefing was completed, Faith and the others met with Anya who was waiting eagerly for Daniel to get back from the briefing. It was there that they told Anya what happened on the ship, as well as who Dawn really was. The young brunette then begged Anya not to tell Buffy or Joyce anything yet; that it should be her to tells the both of them.

"In the meantime" said Daniel as he sat next to Anya, "anyway to get Willow back?"

"Melina said that her link with Faith is still strong" said Colonel Carter as she leaned on the wall, "that although it was thin, the link still exists."

"I never would have believed it" said Anya who looked on surprised, "that's not supposed to happen. Think about it, any link should break once the other party is.. well, basically gone."

"Like how Jackson's link with Vala snapped when she was sent to the Ori galaxy?" asked Colonel Mitchell as he stood next to Vala while Anya nodded her head.

"Although that wasn't brought about by mystical forces" said Anya, "it was still a psychic link. But the link with going into another reality, it's not supposed to even exist anymore. One of you must be unconsciously holding it with sheer force of will."

"Or the both of you" said Daniel as Anya looked at him and nodded before looking at Faith.

"Mother said that Faith will feel a throbbing in her chest" said Dawn who walked up next to Faith who was sitting down on one of the seats.

"That's because of the connection" said Anya as she looked at Dawn, and then at everyone else, "it's stretched out far, far away and it wants to return back to its normal state."

"It wants' the Major back in this reality" said Vala.

"Yes" said Anya while she nodded her head.

"So, how do we get her back into this reality" said Colonel Mitchell as he looked at Faith who was looking down at the floor, "like Carter said back on the ship, how do we pull on the line and get her back."

"We can't" said Anya as everyone looked back at her, "you, or to be more specific, Faith has to seek a favour from the Powers that Be."

"The who of the what now?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"The same things that gave the Furlings that prophecy about the First Slayer" said Faith softly before she reminded the Colonel about Sineya and the Powers hand in the whole thing.

"Right" said the Colonel as he nodded his head, "so we, or Faith, asks them for a favour and then we get the Major back. Sounds easy enough."

"It's not that simple" said Anya as she looked at everyone before looking at Faith, "we're talking about bringing back a physical body from another reality. They will want a sacrifice that you will have to pay; and Faith, it's going to be a high price."

"Any idea on what it could be?" asked Vala as she watched Dawn hold on to Faith's shoulder.

"No" said Anya.

"I pay whatever I have to" said Faith softly as Colonel Carter looked back at her and shook her head.

"No" she said as Faith looked up at the blonde, "I admit I don't know about these Powers, but what would you do if they ask for something like, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but what if they ask for your soul?"

"Then I'll pay it" said Faith as Anya shook her head.

"They won't ask for that" said Anya, "and even they you did, what would Willow say if you say yes?"

"Faith" said Colonel Carter, "I believe that Willow's doing everything she can to come back, but paying a high price just to get her back that much faster is something that she wouldn't want you to do."

"What if there's no SGC, Sam" said Faith as she looked at the Colonel, "that's the reason you said that the Quantum Mirror may be a dead end. What if there are no Ancients? No Quantum Mirror in the other reality? Then how can she get back unless we do this? Red's made sacrifices for us, for me, and it's time I did my part; if they want my soul, then they can have it. At least she'll be back and we'll be together."

"Faith" said Vala, "what if…."

"How can I meet with the Powers?" asked Faith a she looked at Anya.

"Faith" said Dawn, "there has to be another way."

"The Oracles" said Anya softly as she rubbed her forehead, "you can ask the Oracles for a favour. They have a direct link to the Powers and…. and they can help you. But Faith, I need to tell you that what they will ask for will be in the extreme. Just… just think about it… alright?"

"I don't want the low rent middle men" said Faith, "I want to talk to the Powers themselves. No Oracles…. no nothing, I need a way to talk to them directly. It's the Powers who created the Slayers, and those fuckers owe me an audience."

"You need a human being with pure heart to contact them directly, or a Champion… preferably both" said Anya, "and in this day and age, good luck in finding someone like that."

"I think we know someone" said Faith with a smile.

That was how Tara and Faith found themselves standing at the mouth of a cave in the outskirts of Los Angeles. The blonde Wiccan was the only person Faith knew who could come close to being what Anya said was needed. It had taken Tara, using her magic, an hour to find a conduit that she could use to contact the Powers directly. As Tara knelt down at the mouth of the cave, Faith could hear the witch mumbling something under her breath as a gust of wind appeared out of nowhere from inside the cave and hit the both of them. Faith felt the hair on the back of her neck stand as she felt immense amounts of power passing through her body when it suddenly stopped.

"It's time" said Tara as she looked back at Faith who nodded back at her, "Faith, just…. Please don't make any rash decision. Please?"

"I want her back" said Faith as she looked at Tara, "I want her back with me."

"And we will get her back, Faith" said Tara as she gently held on to both the Slayer's arms, "we will…. But, just don't do anything rash? For Willow, please?"

"Alright" said Faith as Tara smiled before taking the Slayer's hand in hers and walked into the cave together. Once they passed the entrance, Faith and Tara looked back as what seemed to be a boulder rolled and closed the mouth of the cave, leaving the two women in darkness. Suddenly, they found themselves in a lit room with torches on the wall and a pedestal in the middle of the room that had a bonfire burning.

"The Conduit" said Tara amazed as she looked at the room.

"Hey" said Faith as she looked up, "anyone here?"

"Slayer, no… former Slayer… former Champion of the Powers that Be" said a disembodied voice, a loud disembodied voice that sounded like hundreds of men and women all talking in unison, "the betrayer to the calling, the betrayer to the prophesy; why have you come here?"

"Exalted ones" said Tara as she put her hand on Faith's shoulder just as the dark haired Slayer was about to open her mouth, "my name is…"

"Tara Maclay, the White Witch" said the voice as it grew angrier, "you dare come before us with this traitor? You should…."

"Hey!" shouted Faith at the ceiling as she took a step forward, "I am no traitor, I am no betrayer… I know the truth about the Slayer line, it's you who betrayed us. I know what you people did, I know about the prophesy that was forced on to Sineya thousands of years ago. I know everything, so do Buffy and Kennedy. You think I'm afraid of cowards who refuse to get their hands dirty? You're just like the Ancients, cowards who use others on the lower planes to…."

"Silence, mortal!" shouted the voice, "how dare you…."

"Exalted ones" said Tara as she squeezed Faith's shoulder gently and walked in front of her, "please forgive the protector of the people. Her heart yearns for her lost love. A love that is trapped within a different reality. She seeks a boon, in return for her love's safe return."

"There will be a price" said the voice as Tara looked back at Faith who had her eyes closed and her hands rolled into fists.

"What's the price?" asked Faith as she looked at Tara before looking up at the ceiling, "my soul?"

"No" said the voice, "you will be our Slayer once more, and you will sacrifice the link you share with your love. You will sacrifice the link, and your memories."

"What?" said both Tara and faith together as they looked at the ceiling.

"Your link with her is powerful" said the voice, "powerful enough to traverse multiple realities. She is so far away that you will sacrifice that link as a price for us to return her to you. In addition to the link, we will take all the memories that exist of the love you share for each other. Only you will remember; everyone else will forget, including your love."

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Tara n surprise, "that is excessive. The Powers exist to guide the good of this Earth. What she is being asked to sacrifice is…"

"She turned away from her calling" said the voice, "from her role as the Slayer. That cannot be tolerated, the Slayers are the Champions of the Powers and she had turned away from that role."

"Faith" said Tara as she turned around, "don't do this. Willow… Willow will lose all memories that you and her were together. I'll lose those memories, so will Dawn and the others. That's too high of a price to pay to get her back."

"What do you choose, Slayer?" asked the Voice.

"Faith!" shouted Tara as she got closer to the dark haired woman and held her arms, "don't. You can't give up… because if you accept this deal, then that's what you're doing. I know it's hard not having her here. I know, ok, I know how hard it is not having someone you constantly think about being close. But this…"

Tara then turned around and said that what this was being cruel to Faith, a punishment for a crime that she didn't commit.

"She turned her back on the legacy that was given to her" said the voice, "now choose!"

"She saw this" said Faith to herself as she looked at the ground in shock, "Melina saw this. She told me never to give it up, that Red would need it one day to come back. But I never knew from where.. what did she mean? Did she mean this?"

"Then don't" said Tara as Faith looked up at the blonde witch, "don't give it up."

"I choose no" said Faith as she looked up, "you hear me, you cowards? I said no. I will not give up my link with her, I will not have you take away the memories of me and her together to power her return back, and to punish me. She will find a way! And me, I choose to not be a Slayer. I am using my own free will not to continue. I am not bound by some screwed up destiny that says I have to follow a prophecy or some bull and…"

"Silence, mortal!" shouted the Voice, "you have insulted us for the last time. Do not seek us out again, Slayer. Your boons will never be granted."

There was a sudden flash of light as the both of them found themselves standing in the lobby of the BPRI in Sunnydale. Tara looked around confused as Clem looked at them as he stood up from his chair at the front counter, she then looked at the surprised Potentials who just stood there wide eyed at the two women who just appeared out of thin air. Tara then looked up at the second floor walkway as a confused Buffy, and her team, were looking down at them.

"Tara?" asked the blonde Slayer confused as she looked down from the second floor walkway, along with members of her team, "where did you…? How did you…? Huh?"

"Buffy" said Tara as she looked up, "could you please call NORAD? We… we need to talk."

"Right" nodded Buffy before she turned around and dismissed her team. Once they went their separate ways, she heard Faith crying. So she leaned down again and saw Tara holding on to Faith as the Slayer started to sob into Tara's neck with the only thing the blonde Slayer could hear from Faith was 'what have I done' and 'please forgive me'. Buffy had no idea what was going on, all she knew was that Tara was called out for an urgent meeting with Faith somewhere. With the result of the meeting being what she was witnessing downstairs, Buffy frowned before heading to Angel and Cordelia's office where she would ask them to contact the SGC and find out what was going on.

Tara watched Buffy run before she looked down and whispered into Faith's ear.

"Shh" said Tara softly, "it's not your fault. You did what you thought was right, you chose to hold the link between the both of you. What they wanted was unreasonable, Faith. I have an idea, but it's very risky; Really, really risky. It won't bring her back, but it would be enough to send a message to her through your link. In the meantime, I'll continue to look for magical ways to get her back. I promise you."

Tara felt the tears from Faith falling onto her neck as the blonde witch rubbed the Slayer's back and comforted her as much as she could.

"You'll get her back, sweetie" said Tara as she laid her head on top of Fait's, 'you'll see."

**Asgard Vessel** _**Belisknir** _ **, 1730 hours.**

After Willow was beamed back to Thor's ship from the surface of Edina, she stopped by Kheb; the same location where she had left the Puddle Jumper and the extra ZPM in her own reality. Once she beamed down right next to it, she felt a charge go through her body as she smiled before a gentle gust of wind moved her hair around.

Smiling to herself, Willow walked towards the puddle jumper and pressed the button that opened the ram and stepped back. Willow frowned as the ramp opened halfway down before stopping. However, the gap between the ramp and the inside of the Puddle Jumper was enough for her to put one leg in before squeezing her body through. Once inside, she noticed that the lights in the ship weren't being switched on by her presence so she walked over to the pilot's seat and sat down before grabbing the controls.

"Nothing" said Willow to herself as the console and the cabin lights didn't switch on, "the power supply must have been depleted."

Willow got off the seat and walked to one of the compartments in the rear and smiled when she found a green coloured cloth. Taking it out from the compartment, Willow placed it on a seat and unwrapped the cloth, uncovering a ZPM.

"Hopefully it's still fully charged" said Willow herself as she rewrapped the power source in the cloth, "I can replace one of the ZPM's in Atlantis with this one. Make the shields last for another three or four thousand years. Then return this Puddle Jumper back to Atlantis."

Looking around the rest of the dilapidated Puddle Jumper, Willow frowned before she squeezed out of the small ship and asked Thor to beam her, and the Puddle Jumper, back up to the Belisknir. She told Thro that she needed to replicate some control crystals, and she needed to recharge the power source for the Puddle Jumper. It was a few seconds later that Thor had come to the orbit of Earth's moon; in the meantime, Willow asked one of the crew member to check the power levels of the ZPM. The redhead smiled when the alien said that the device was fully charged, before another one came up to her and gave the redhead some replicated control crystals for the Puddle Jumper. They told her that the ship's power source was being charged as they were speaking, and that it should be completed in a few minutes. She thanked the crewmembers before turning to face Thor who was looking at a screen from behind his chair console

"Major" said Thor, "where would you like me to transport you?"

"Before that Thor" said Willow, "I have friends down there who are batting something, and I'd like to get the lay of the land. Can your scanners search for any non-human biological life signs?"

"Non-human?" asked Thor as he looked at Willow.

"Yea" said the redhead, "you see, we have these things called demons on Earth and…"

"Yes" said Thor, "we have head of old Earth legends that speak of such beings. The Asgard have even encountered them years after the Ancients left Earth. There are those that still exist?"

"Yes" said Willow as she looked at the screen while pointing to Sunnydale's location on a map, "and they've been trying to end all life for some time now."

"I see" said Thor, "if the Earth were to be destroyed, then the potential that the humans of the planet below have to become the Fifth race will be gone forever."

"And I know the Asgard wont intervene unless asked by the highest ranking official in government" said Willow as Thor nodded his head.

"I am sorry" replied Thor.

"No" said Willow shaking her head before she turned to watched the same screen that was in front of Thor, "it's alright."

"As you can see" said Thor as he zoomed in to Sunnydale while grey dots started to pop up all over the city, "this includes biological life signs that do not have the human genome, and any biological being that could be considered only half human."

"There's a lot" said Willow as Thor zoomed out, which was when she told the alien to stop as she walked forward in shock, "that… that's the high school. It.. it can't be."

"We are unable to get a lock on those beings for study" said Thor as he and Willow looked at the image of Sunnydale High.

"We could see" said Willow as she looked at the screen, "but the mystic forces there could be messing with your sensors locking on any of them."

Willow then looked at the ZPM in her arms and thought about the Puddle Jumper being charged in the cargo hold of the ship. Willow suspected that she may have to use both of the alien technology to launch the drone weapons, because there was no way that Buffy and the others would be able to take all of that on their own. There was just no way. The redhead then shook her head and looked at Thor and nodded her head.

"Thank you for everything, Thor" said Willow, "especially for helping to get me back to my Earth, my reality."

'We should be thanking you" said Thor as he nodded his head.

"I did what I did to help a friend" said Willow, "well, technically we haven't met before until now… but, well.. you get my point."

"Indeed" said Thor, "we will return for you in three days. We will have the technology ready by then with help from the Nox."

"See you in three days" said Willow with a smile before Willow tapped on the screen and showed the alien exactly where she needed to be beamed down. She also told Thor that she'll be heading to the cargo hold and cloaking the Puddle Jumper. She told him to transport the fully charged Jumper to a separate location, to which she gave the alien a set of coordinates. She then nodded at Thor before she was beamed down to the cargo bay where the Jumper was being charged. She walked over to the controls and touched it. She smiled as the console flickered and then steadied as the ship started to power up. Willow put the ZPM back into the compartment after she had mentally opened a panel that was on the left of the pilot's seat. Reaching in, she took out what looked like a remote control and put that into her pockets. She then activated the cloak before walking out of the ship, and closing the ramp. Once the ship was unable to be seen by the redhead, she nodded at one of the crew who informed Thor that Willow was ready to be beamed down.

**The Summers Residence, 1745 hours.**

Tara was seated at the dining table with Buffy, Xander, Giles, Spike, Faith and a few others while they talked about their next course of action. The blonde witch knew that everyone, including the remaining original Scoobies and the Potentials, were almost ready to openly rebel against Buffy's idea to go back to the vineyard that night and take back what the First and Caleb had taken that belonged to her. It was Tara and Oz who finally managed to calm everyone down before anything was said that could never be taken back.

Tara said that she could see everyone's emotions flaring, including Xander who just came back from the hospital, before she told everyone that they needed to calm down and take a step back. Oz told Buffy that he thought her idea that the First and Caleb having something in the vineyard was sound, but they needed to have some sort of plan instead of going in without any knowledge of what was going on; or what Caleb was keeping from them, from Buffy.

Tara looked around quietly at the people sitting at the table while they were talking, nearly starting to argue once again, before she sighed and leaned back on the chair. She looked at Oz who just gave the blonde a small smile before she looked at Spike who was leaning against the wall and shook his head; the arguing about what to do intensifying again. She noticed that some of the Potentials had come into the dining room to make their voices heard as well; starting the same argument about priorities that Tara and Oz helped to end only an hour ago.

Rubbing her head, Tara's thoughts turned back to Willow, both the one who appeared to her in that vision, and the other one that Wesley and Connor were convinced was a demon. After Spike came back from the desert the previous night, he confirmed what Tara had already told the others; that Willow was really from another reality. However, unknown to Tara and the others, he just confirmed the things that Tara told already told everyone; he never told them about the aliens or Stargate Command, just that Willow was a Major in the Air Force and that she wasn't coming back. Spike knew that she had a good reason for lying, and hoped that she would be back soon. His words were eventually confirmed by Wesley, and Giles, when they asked Tara to perform a locator spell that spanned the entire planet.

Spike had watched Tara and Giles call the Coven in Devon for help and it was soon done, there was no sign of Willow anywhere. That finding led Wesley and Connor to be sent back to Los Angeles by Buffy with instructions that they were to be the second line of defence in case Sunnydale fell to the First.

Back to the present time, Spike shook his head when the argument turned to Caleb. The vampire knew that they didn't know anything much about Caleb, so they had gotten a line to Fred in Los Angeles for some help in hacking police databases. He knew that until they had more information, they were operating in the dark.

"We don't have time to get more information" said Buffy as she stood up, "I'll take a small team with me and…"

"Like the first time?" asked Kennedy sarcastically as she stood next to Rona who had a badly broken arm in a sling, "cause you know; it worked so well the first time."

"How about we give someone else a chance at being the leader?" said Rona, "honestly, we got our asses kicked last night, Xander lost an eye, my arm is gone, the others were pretty badly injured, and… should I go on."

"Please" said Tara as she held Buffy's hand and squeezed, "Buffy, Kennedy, Rona, all of us are tired."

'Yea, B" replied Faith as she leaned back on her chair, "we're all beat, and not thinking straight. I say we sleep, and then we decide on a course of action tomorrow."

"I thought you said you came here to fight?" asked Buffy as she looked at Faith, "I thought you…."

"Guys!" shouted one of the potentials from the living room as everyone heard a buzzing sound, and then saw a flash of bright light in front of the couch.

It was Kennedy and Rona, who were near the main entrance to the house, who rushed into the living room first and stopped mid-stride when they saw Willow standing near some potentials who stumbled back and fell onto the floor. The redhead turned around and saw Kennedy, Rona, Faith, Tara, Anya and Xander looked at her stunned, before she turned to look at Dawn, Buffy, Principal Wood, Oz, Spike and Buffy come into the room from the other doorway as they basically surrounded her.

"Amanda, Vi" said Kennedy as she looked at the Potentials who were trying to get up as she nodded to the weapons chest, "grab something."

"Stand down" said Willow as she looked at Kennedy, and then turned to looked at Vi and Amanda, "seriously, stand down."

"Wi,,,, Willow" said Tara as she pushed her way past Kennedy and Rona, "are.. are… are you my Willow?"

"Sorry, Tara" said Willow as she gave the blonde witch as small smile, "I'm not your Willow."

"I.. I.. I'm st.. still glad you're alright" said Tara as she gave the redhead a smile.

"How did you get here?" asked Vi as Willow glanced back. She smiled when she took out a glowing crystal that Thor had given her for communication purposes, to inform her when he would be in orbit the day he returns.

"Major" said Thor's voice from the stone as the others looked at each other, "I will be leaving for Orilla. I have transported the other vessel to the coordinates you supplied."

"Thanks" said Willow.

"I will return in three days" said Thor, "is there anything else you require?"

"No" said Willow, "thank you, Thor."

"Farewell, Major" said Thor, "we will see each other soon."

Willow saw that the glow emanating from the stone slowly faded away before she put it back into her trouser's pocket before she unzipped her hoodie. Looking around, the redhead saw the open mouth looks that everyone was giving her. She then turned to Spike and asked him if he told them everything.

"No" said Spike as everyone looked at him, "come on, you were taking about aliens; I'm not repeating that in case they think I'm nuts. 'sides, I thought it'd be better coming from you."

"Gee" said Willow sarcastically, "thanks."

"No problem" grinned Spike, "fancy entrance though."

"Isn't it?" smiled Willow as the others still looked on shocked. Eventually, it was Kennedy who spoke up first.

"So that white flash?" asked Kennedy as Willow turned back towards her and then turned again and looked at Amanda and Vi.

"Teleportation technology" said Willow, "sorry, this was the best place that I could beam down to. I don't know what's going on out there so.. yeah."

"And Thor?" said Anya, "are you saying that…."

"Long… Long story, Anya" said Willow before she saw another young man lift his hand up and opened his mouth before she told him that no, the aliens that send her down her don't do probes, "although if you're interested… they may know some who do."

"I would" said Xander as everyone turned to look at him, "I mean I'd like to know what alien's do… you know."

"Yea" said Willow as she looked at Dawn and thought back to Hera. She then shook her head and reminded herself that this wasn't her Dawn, her Dawn was back in her reality.

Willow looked on as everyone started asking her one question to another; from if the ship used warp drive, to if she could use her magic to help them.

"Sorry, Tara" said Willow as she ignored all the other questions and looked at the blonde witch who asked the question about magic, "I haven't practised magic in years. I'm so rusty that I don't even think I can't pick up a nail much less do anything really powerful."

"You.. you don't?" asked Tara as she looked at Willow before looking at Giles who gave her a small smile.

"Sorry" said Willow just as she heard a gasp from her left. She turned around, only to see Buffy and the others step back as a small area in front of them started to shimmer. Willow then grabbed her chest and stumbled back just as Tara and Buffy rushed forward and prevented her from falling.

"Willow?" said Giles as he looked at the shimmer slowly take on a form of a dark haired woman in a red stripped dress, "Oh my lord."

"Faith?" said Willow as Tara and Buffy looked at each other with their eyes wide open before looking at their Faith who had both hands over her mouth as she stepped back slightly.

"Hey" said the brunette Slayer as she gave Willow a small wave and a smile. The red dressed Faith then turned around and looked at everyone before settling her eyes on her doppelganger, "hey… me."

"Ummmm" said Faith as she looked around confused before looking back at herself in the red dress, "hey?"

"I'm alright" said Willow as she rubbed her chest while looking at Buffy and the she gave a small smile at Tara before they let her go.

"Faith" said Willow as she walked towards the Slayer and tried to hug her, but all that happened was that she passed right through her body, "How?"

"I'm at the BPRI" said Faith as she kept her hands to her sides, "I… I'm in a near death type state. Remember what you did to go into the other reality when you were floating in space?"

"Faith" said Willow as she walked towards her wife, "you didn't…"

"I'm lying on a bed at the BPRI" said Faith as she looked at Willow, "Big G's waiting outside the room with Sam, the Big Guy, Cam, Vala and Daniel. I'm in here on the bed with Dr. Lam watching over me who was transported with her team. They put something in me to lower my heart rate just enough that…. Let's say that I'm anchored to our reality."

"How?" asked Willow and Tara together.

"Your idea" said Faith as she looked at Tara, and then at Willow, "I'm anchored back at the BPRI, while my soul followed our link here, but there's not much time even with all the stops pulled. It's taking a great deal of strain on Tara and the others."

"Who else?" asked Willow.

"You have two Slayers, excluding me; one badass Witch; the Coven in Devon that Giles called to help, some of whom was beamed to the BPRI" said Faith as she gave a small smile, "and Dawn."

"Dawn?" asked Buffy as she turned and looked at her sister who shrugged.

"Faith?" asked Giles as she turned around and looked at the Watcher, "why didn't you go to the Powers that Be, they could have granted you a boon and.."

"I was selfish" said Faith as tears started to stream down her face before she looked at Willow, tears that the redhead couldn't wipe away, "I was selfish. I went with Tara to see the Powers that Be, I wanted to have you back…. I want you back so much, Red. But as a price to have you back, they wanted our link to give them the power for you to return, they wanted the memories of us together… our wedding, our first date… our everything.. they wanted all of that until no one would ever remember there was an us. Not even you'd remember."

"Faith" said Willow gently as she reached out for her hand as Tara looked down and away from what was going on before her. She knew that this wasn't the woman she loved, but then again.. she couldn't imagine that the both of them wouldn't fall in love in another reality. And to top it all off, Willow was married to her. She felt a hand on her shoulder as it squeezed gently before turning her head and nodded at Buffy who gave her a sad smile. The both of them looked back at Willow who was heading towards the image of Faith, while their Faith just looked on before she closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"It was a punishment designed for me" said Faith, "I gave up on being a Slayer. I'd be the only one who would remember. And I couldn't handle that… I'm so sorry, Red. But I couldn't."

"Faith" said Willow as she reached for her cheek and just caressed at the image, "I'm glad you didn't. You're my everything; I couldn't imagine a life without you. You did the right thing."

"I need you back" said Faith, "I'm not strong enough."

"You are" said Willow, "you didn't give up our link. That means you were strong enough.. strong enough to not take the easy way out by giving up something important to the both of us. You are the strongest person I know, Faith."

"Come back to me" said Faith, "please come back to me."

"I've met with the Asgard in this reality" said Willow, "they've had some trouble with the Replicators but they've gotten a handle on that now. They said it would take about three days for them to build the technology needed to get me back, they've asked the Nox to help. Something about the quantum frequency of our link…. Or something. Tell Colonel Carter that they'll be using the same equipment that the alternate SG-1 used to punch a bridge into our own reality. Maybe it's better to contact our Asgard to get the same materials ready.. the same stuff they lent us to close the reality bridge."

"I will" said Faith a she wiped her eyes and gave Willow a smile, "look at me… I look like a mess."

"No you don't" said Willow with a grin, "what happened after I left?"

"Moros died, Red" said Faith as Willow closed her eyes and nodded her head, "but he gave Hera her memories back."

"Wait" said a surprised Willow as she looked back at Faith, "you mean…?"

"She remembers" said Faith, "she remembers everything.

"Hera's back" said Willow with a smile, "do the others know yet?"

"She wants to tell them once you get back" said Faith, "and get back, alright."

"I will" said Willow.

"Oh" said as she started to fade out, "eight Ori ships came through the Supergate. Which means that we have ten ships in the galaxy, no news about if the weapon worked.. or if Adria is really dead."

"I'll be coming back, Faith" said Willow, "we'll face them together."

"I'll be waiting" replied Faith as she started to fade away, "I love you."

"I love you too" said Willow as her Faith vanished. She then turned back towards the Faith of this reality who looked back at her before she returned a small smile back at the redhead. She then looked at both Buffy and Tara when the blonde witch gasped and looked behind Willow. Turning around again, she looked at the First who was in Buffy's skin as it smiled, while the others all stepped back, including Willow.

"You lying minx" said the First as it looked at the redhead, "you really had me fooled."

"Get out" said Buffy as she walked toward the First as Willow took a few more steps back.

"I am coming" said the First as it looked at Buffy and then at the others before turning to Willow and pointed it's finger at her, "and it's all her fault."

"Leave" said Buffy.

"Wait" said Willow as she looked at Buffy, who turned back towards the redhead and looked at her confused. Willow put her hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently, silently asking the Slayer to trust her, "you said that you should be feared, that you can take the form of any dead people…. And from what Spike told me on the way to the dessert, you use that to play psychological tricks while you use those creatures to do your bidding. Am I right?"

"Your point?" asked the First as it took the form of Willow.

Willow glanced back at Tara who stepped back and looked at her, before looking at the First again.

"See" said the First as it stared at Tara, "she lets her façade slip when I'm in this body. Right? Tara, baby?"

"Get out" said Buffy as she stood between the First and Tara, while Dawn and Xander joined her, "get out."

"But she asked me to stay" said the First who was still wearing Willow's skin before she looked at the Major, "advanced technology, wow… you know what I'd do if I can get my hands, I mean when I get my real hands, on it?"

"Spike said that you are old" said Willow as she approached the First, "supposedly the evil that created evil. Or some nonsense like that. I don't remember who said what really… I kinda fell mentally asleep when that was mentioned."

"Willow" said Giles, "that is the First Evil. Literally the First.. the evil that created all evil."

"Where's the proof?" asked Willow as she looked at Giles and then at the First again, "and if you are as old as you say; then tell me one thing… do you know who the Alterra are?"

"I don't answer to you, you meat sack" said the First.

"Oh come on" said Willow as she looked at Giles and asked him if was true what the First told her, that it existed even before the universe was formed, that it was there at the beginning of the creation of the universe.

"And it would be there at the end" said Anya as she glanced at Giles who nodded his head.

"Then I'm sure you know what I'm talking about" said Willow as she looked at the First, "do you know the Alterra?"

Willow didn't see any reaction for the creature that called itself the First as it glared at her.

"How about this?" asked Willow looking at the First, "the Asgard, the Nox, the Wraith, the Athosians, the Lanteans. Oh, I know… the Furlings."

Willow smiled when she noticed the First locking her jaw and glaed at the redhead with even more rage than was humanly possible.

"You know them" said Faith as the others turned towards her while she walked and stood next to Dawn, "I saw you twitch…. First time I've seen you twitch."

"Something new" said Xander.

"Yeah" replied Oz, "very."

"What do you think you accomplished?" asked the First as she looked at everyone, and then she looked at Willow, "little girl, you're playing with forces beyond you."

"Have you heard this last name" asked Willow as she looked at the First, "Ancient?"

"You think because you know those names, that it makes you.. what?" asked the First, "you think you discovered something great? You've learnt nothing, I am forever.. I just am."

"Nah" said Willow, "but it showed me something though, but that's something for me to share with these guys. But I've got no doubt that somehow you'll be spying on them."

"Which was why you lied" said Spike as Willow nodded her head.

"You think you could trick me?" asked the First as she walked towards Willow as it took the form of Buffy again, "you think you could trick the First Evil?"

"I'll answer if you do me a favour" said Willow as she squeezed Buffy's shoulder, "show us Joyce Summers."

"Willow?" said Buffy as she looked at the redhead, followed by pretty much everyone in the room, "no."

"Come on, coward" said Willow as she walked towards the First who stood up tall as she changed to the image of Spike, "show us Joyce Summers… come on! You like torturing people don't you?"

"Willow!" shouted Giles.

"Coward" said Willow as she felt a hand on her shoulder that turned her around, just before she saw a furious Dawn punch the side of her face as the redhead stumbled back against the fire place as everyone looked on shocked.

"Mom died, Willow!" shouted Dawn as tears went down her forehead, "she died and…."

Dawn turned around when she heard the First laugh out loud as Buffy held on to Dawn's shoulder while Tara rushed to Willow and frowned at her, but still wiped blood that was coming out from her nose.

"This is rich" said the First as it changed form into that of Joyce as it smiled at Willow, and then at Giles, Xander, and ended with looking at Buffy and Dawn.

"That face doesn't belong to you" said Buffy as she glared at the First, her hands rolled into fists, "get it off!"

"NO" said the First, "Buffy… Dawn… can I get a hug? You're not going to give your mother a hug? Especially after everything I've been with the both of you?"

"Shut up" said Willow as she glared at the first. She then looked at Tara and gently pushed her away before she walked up to Buffy and stood next to her.

"Excuse me?" said the First, "you wanted me in this body. So I'll take it for a ride and torture the little one… right Dawnie?"

"Buffy" said Dawn as she reached for her sister's hand.

"Dawn, Buffy" said Willow that's not your mother.

"Joyce" said Giles as the First turned to face him.

"My dear Rupert" said Joyce with a smile, "it's just too bad that we never…"

"Thank you" said Willow as the First turned back and looked at Willow, "thank you for showing us Joyce. Now I know that you're full of bull."

"Red?" said Spike, "not nice to piss off the creator of Evil… just saying."

"Listen to the half breed" said The First as it looked at Willow.

"For something that says it's so old" said Willow as she looked at the First, "I'm surprised that you didn't realize that Joyce was just like me… a clone."

"What?" asked Buffy as she turned Willow forcefully and looked at her, "Willow, what?"

"That's why Oz and Spike will tell you that my scent is off" said Willow, "In my reality, I died and some allies created a new body for me and transferred my consciousness."

"Wait…" said Giles, "that's…."

"Joyce Summers" said Willow as she turned and looked at the First, "the Joyce Summers that died was a clone. Now this part is the funniest of all, the image you're using is that of a clone of a woman who had all of the original Joyce's memories. You know what that means, you had no idea… for a great, old thing.. you had no idea."

"Willow" said a shocked Spike, "what are you saying?"

"Joyce Summers is alive and well" said Willow as she looked at the rage that was on the face of the First who was still wearing Joyce's body, "she's on another planet. And the kicker of this whole thing is that you didn't know…. Got'cha."

"This doesn't change anything" said the First as it shed its image and took the form of a giant robed demon and looked down at Willow, "you'll feel my Wrath first… before anyone else… you will feel my wrath."

Everyone saw the First vanish into a point of light before they looked at Willow who was looking back at Buffy and Dawn. She apologized for forcing them to watch the First take on Joyce's image, and said that it was necessary for her theory. Willow then hugged a sobbing Buffy before telling her that Joyce was safe and sound when she saw her; the redhead then reached out her hand to Dawn who had already started to cry before pulling the brunette towards her. Willow felt Dawn's arms go around her neck as both young women were crying while their bodies trembled.

"If you saw her" said Rona, "then why didn't you bring her back?"

"It's already dangerous with the First" said Faith as she looked at Giles who was wiping a tear from his eye before looking a t Willow who nodded her head, "she's somewhere safe. That's where she needs to be right now."

"Yeah" said Willow as she looked at Faith, and then at Tara, "in the meantime… I know it's a bit rude and all but I haven't eaten anything other than some chalky block…. Any Pizza place open?"

TBC


	127. Going Home (Part 5)

**Unknown Alleyway, somewhere in Sunnydale, 1800 hours.**

The First had taken the form of Buffy as it materialised in an alleyway in a location close to the now deserted downtown area. Smiling at itself, the First walked with its arms across its chest as it smiled while walking through a distortion, and appearing inside a room. Looking around, she saw a door on the other end and approached it just as a bald man who was seated on a couch looked at the First and stood up in outrage.

"Hey!" shouted the old man, "wait your turn, I've been waiting for an hour."

"Oh" said the First as it looked at the man before turning around and walking towards the door, "he'll see me first."

"Hey!" shouted the man as the First walked through the door. It was then that the man gulped before he sat back down on the couch to wait for his turn.

The First found itself in another room where there lay a bed on one side, and numerous pillows and other magical paraphernalia around the walls, on the floor and on the bed. Walking closer, the First changed its form to that of Willow as it stopped next to a man who had his eyes closed with a grin on his face. Looking towards the far end of the room, the First saw a blonde young woman who seemed to be in a magic high as she opened her eyes, looked at the First, and then laughed before lying down again.

"Oh, Rack" said the First coyly as it remained in Willow's skin and looked back down at the man, "wakey, wakey."

"Ummm… Strawberry" smiled Rack as he opened his eyes before slowly getting up. He then brought his palms together while reddish energy jumped from one palm to another while looking at the First, "my sweet strawberry, looks like the reports of your death were exaggerated."

"Oh, I died" said the First as Rack's hand went through the Firsts chest, it was then that Rack looked up and opened his eyes wide, "oh yea… you know who I am, right? Rack, sweetie?"

"The First" said the black magic dealer as he took a few steps back before he turned around and walked over to the blonde girl. He then kneeled down and placed his hand on her chest before releasing some magical energy, "Amy here is one of my regulars, her craving for the dark is just… so sensual. Just like my strawberry."

"Oh, come off it, Rack" said the First, "I'm here to give you a present. Me."

"I'd like that, your highness" said Rack as he gave an exaggerated bow after he stood back up, "but my strawberry's dead. That darkness… it's taste.. ummmm…. I miss it."

"What if I told you that another me came here" said the First as the look on Rack's face changed, "see, I knew you'd like that. She's from another reality… she could be your new strawberry. Ummm? Just like I was… what do you say?"

"Oh really" said Rack with a grin as he looked at Amy who was writhing on the floor, "maybe I'll bring the rat with me. Where is she?"

"The Slayer's house" said the First, "bring Warren with you too, I'm sure he has his methods of wanting vengeance. I'm sure he's tired of living in his own basement hiding from the Slayer; especially with you and Amy helping to keep him cloaked from Tara's magic. They kinda gave up on him now. My acolyte stays with me, I'll give you all a chance to beat them in one go… just… just keep Buffy for me, I think Caleb wants Faith and some of the girls… he gets so into his preaching sometimes. Oh… keep Tara too, my Turok-han's gonna love her blood."

The First just simply vanished, leaving Rack grinning from ear to ear before he turned around and kicked Amy awake.

**The Summers Residence, 1800 hours.**

Everyone was still in shock at what just happened; not only had a Willow from what she claimed to be an alternate reality told off the First Evil, she also claimed that Joyce Summer was on another planet. As Giles looked on while Buffy and Dawn were hugging the redhead, he couldn't help but be cautious on one hand, and be relieved that Joyce was still alive somewhere on the other hand. It was the second part that made him shed a tear while the others all looked on. A few seconds later, he told Willow that most of the city was empty, and that they could try for pizza but with their luck so far, everything would be shut down.

"We do have some macaroni and cheese" said the former Watcher as Willow gave him a small smile and nodded. He then told a still stunned Kennedy and Amanda to start heating a bowl. He saw that they were about to complain, so he interrupted them and stood up straight before repeating himself. He then saw them trudge out to the dining room before heading for the kitchen. Once they had gone, Giles turned back to look at Willow as she pulled herself out of the hug and held onto the shoulders of both Dawn and Buffy; Giles could see that there was something different in the way she acted, in the way that she spoke. Very different than his own Willow.

He then remembered his reaction upon getting news that Willow died; he was in his apartment reading a book with a glass of scotch in his hand. The previous night had seen Buffy go up against a trio of young men who called themselves the Nerd Trio. They had committed various crimes such as robbery and murder led by one, Warren Mears. Buffy had singlehandedly stopped their latest crime spree, to steal money from an armoured car that went disastrously downhill initially for the Slayer. Warren had gotten super-strength from a pair of mystical spheres and was on the verge of killing Buffy when, acting on intelligence from one of the Trio who was afraid that they had gone too far, broke the spheres and took away his power. She would have defeated Warren completely if not for his escaping her through the use of a rocket backpack. However, she did manage to capture one of their current allies, Andrew, and Jonathan who was later killed on orders of the First. That was the end of Buffy's report to him; Andrew and Jonathan were in jail, and after intensive questioning at Willie's Bar, it seemed to Buffy as if Warren was in the wind. On the day of the tragedy itself, Giles put the book down on his coffee table and got up to get the ringing phone with the glass of scotch still on his hand. He took a sip of the brown liquid before picking up the phone and putting it to his ear.

Almost immediately he knew something happened, something very, very bad. It was Buffy who told him that Xander was shot in the arm, but it was the next few words that made the old man drop the glass of scotch.

"Willow's gone, Giles" said a sobbing Buffy as she struggled to speak, "she… she's gone."

Just as the glass smashed onto the floor, Giles stumbled back onto a nearby chair and then dropped the phone onto the floor. He looked at straight ahead stunned as Buffy's sobbing voice broke through the receiver, asking for Giles to pick up the phone. It was a few seconds later that Giles heard a soft voice before he wiped his eyes and bent down to pick up the phone.

"Tara" said Giles as his voice broke, "I am… I am… I.. I don't know what to say."

"Please come, Mr. Giles" said Tara softly as Giles sensed she was trying to keep her voice steady, "we.. we.. we're at Sunnydale Mercy… pl… please?"

"I'll be right there" said Giles as she closed the connection before looking at the phone in his hand. As he looked at the phone, his face twisted in rage and despair as he threw it against the far wall; smashing the communication device into pieces.

That was one and a half years ago; he left Sunnydale shortly after that when the Council had reached out to him about certain events taking place all over the world, certain portents for the end of days beginning with the elimination of the Slayer Line. Back in the present day, he stood in the Summers living room looking at an alternate version of their Willow. Shaking his head, he took a few steps forward as Willow looked up at him.

"Wi… Willow" said Giles as he fiddled with the glasses that were on his face, "may I speak with you outside?"

"Yea" said Willow as she smiled at Buffy and Dawn who were wiping their eyes before looking at each other. She told them that Joyce seemed to be safe, and that should they succeed here, then she'll have her friends bring her back to Earth. She saw Buffy and Dawn hug each other as she looked up and saw Faith, who looked back at the redhead before turning around and walking away. Tara had seen what Faith just did and could see from her aura that the dark haired Slayer had a mixture of emotions from anger, disappointment to jealousy. Tara then looked back at Willow who gave her a small smile before the redhead went to meet up with Giles; while the blonde witch saw Faith walk out the front door. Tara then made a conscious decision to follow Faith out the front door and onto the front porch.

In the meantime, Willow walked towards Giles when Oz walked past the man and came up to her, along with Spike.

"Willow" said Oz as he poked her shoulder, "you alright?"

"Oh you know" said Willow with a small smile, "stuck in another reality, again; helped saved some friends from evil mechanical bugs, again…. Gotta say that so far I think I'm doing alright. At least I have a way home now. How about you?"

"I was in Tibet when I got a call that you died… I mean my Willow died" said Oz, "been here ever since."

"So" said Spike, "Clone?"

"Your scent, plus Cordelia's visions, made us believe that you really were a demon" said Oz as Willow furrowed her eyebrows before asking Oz, Spike and Giles since when did Cordelia start receiving any kind of visions.

"It's been for some time now" said Giles before a blonde young man she would later learn was Andrew put up his hand.

"So how were you cloned?" asked Andrew, "why were you cloned? Are you even alive?"

"I'm alive" said Willow before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw a one eyed Xander looking back at her before he pulled her in for a hug, "hey Xan, I'm so sorry about your Willow."

"Tara told us that she ascended" said Xander as he continued to hug Willow, "we…. we thought it was Mayor level ascension and…"

"I'll explain everything later, Xan" said Willow as she pulled away from the hug and looked at her friend, "I promise, alright?"

"Ok" said Xander as Willow looked back and nodded at Giles before he and Willow walked past everyone and through the backdoor, down the stairs and onto the grass. Willow was behind Giles who had his back to her while he took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. She then saw him put the glasses back onto his face before turning around and giving her a hug.

"Sorry, Giles" said Willow as she held on to the man, "I'm so sorry that you lost your Willow, but trust me when I tell you that she's in an amazing place right now. And if she's anything like me, she's always been watching over you guys."

"Tara told us" said Giles as he nodded his head and motioned towards Willow for her to take a seat on one of the lawn chairs, "so it's true, that there's another type of ascension."

"I can explain what it is later" said Willow as she nodded towards the house, "it's better to tell everyone together. But just think about it like this, demonic ascension is mainly a means to gain power for the sake of power; but true ascension? Giles, imagine gaining enough knowledge and power to last you for all eternity."

"Is that possible?" asked Giles.

"Yes" said Willow, "but as with anything, there is a price for misuse of that power. That's why I'm here. In my reality, the entire galaxy is at war…. I'll tell you the who, how and why later… but the cliffnotes version is that we found a way to take out two of three enemies at one swift go. A weapon that would annihilate these beings we are at war with in one go, and a way to defeat their leader."

"Willow, I've got so many…." said Giles as the redhead interrupted him.

"I ascended, Giles" said Willow as Giles looked on surprised, "I ascended to kill the leader of the army that was being sent into the Milky Way to enslave all of us. When the process began, I felt it all… the heart beat of the galaxy, every single life that's out there… the knowledge. Giles the knowledge that's out there is just amazing, and the power. I knew that I could atomize the leader…. Spread her atoms into the air, but that's what I feared the most. Losing control of my power while being ascended. So instead of doing what I wanted initially, I took control of myself and broke every bone in her body and shot a hole through her chest. I did all that while I was mid-way between mortality and ascension. I knew that the Others, I'll explain who they are later, the Others couldn't do anything to me then; but they will take action once I fully ascended. And they did, they sent me here, stripped me off my ascended knowledge and powers as punishment for interfering in the lower plains of existence."

"I see" said Giles softly as he looked at the grass, "reminds me of the Powers that Be, except that they do guide the champions of good and…."

"I wasn't one of them" said Willow just as Amanda walked through the back door and gave Willow a blue coloured bowl before they went back into the house.

**The Front Porch, Summers Residence, a few minutes earlier.**

Faith closed the door behind her after the witnessed a doppelganger from another reality, her doppelganger, appearing before them and talking with the alternate Willow. She, like the others, couldn't believe what they were seeing. The dark haired Slayer who some of the other Potentials feared, while others respected, reached into her back pocket and took out a box of cigarettes. Taking out a stick, she lit it up before she hopped onto the wooden railing on the porch and leaned back on the beam it was attached to before taking a drag from the cigarette and blowing out the smoke.

'Married' thought Faith to herself as she brought her knee up and placed her arm on it, 'never would have thought that day would come; especially with Willow. At least not after everything that happened with me.'

As she took another drag of the cigarette, she thought back to the day she heard the news. She was taken out of her cell at the Los Angeles Women's Penitentiary to see a visitor. Surprised, she got out of her cell and followed the guard down several hallways and secured gates before they reached the area where she could talk to whomever it was that came to visit. As she walked to the glass partitioned booth where her visitor was waiting, she was surprised to find Angel sitting down on the chair on the other side of the glass partition while holding up the phone they'd use to talk to each other. Almost immediately, Faith knew that something was wrong as Angel looked even more broody than he usually was.

"Faith" said Angel after the Slayer had sat down and brought the phone on her side to her ear.

"Mr. Broody" said Faith, "how's it hangin'?"

"I'm going to Sunnydale for a.." said Angel when Faith interrupted him.

"Visiting the Princess are we?" asked Faith with a smirk, "I'm glad you decided to ask but…"

"Willow died" said Angel as Faith just closed her mouth and looked at Angel for any signs of deception, "her.. her girlfriend, Tara called an hour ago and…"

"How?" asked Faith as she lifted her hand off the desk in front of her and placed it on her thigh as she rolled it into a fist, "Why? And Who?"

"She was shot through the heart" said Angel, "the target was Buffy. Someone called Warren was responsible and he got away, and.. and I'll be going down to help her look for him. He's the one who wanted to kill Buffy for something she did.. Tara didn't say, but he shot at Buffy in revenge. Xander took the shot after pushing her away, but Warren fired wildly as he ran off. One of the bullets went through a window and through Willow's heart. I… I.. know you told me about your.."

"I'll see you later" said Faith softly as she put the phone down before turning around as Angel just looked on. Faith was numb once Angel gave her the details of what happened; she always thought that doing what they did, being Slayers with friends and connections, there was always a chance that people would die. But to die unknowingly, to die just like the way Willow had never came to Faith's mind. She recalled how she had taken her knife to Willow's throat when she worked for the Mayor and remembered that one side of her would kill the redhead just for interfering in the Ascension when they faced the Scoobies, but the other part of her was hoping that the others would save the redhead from her. She knew that at the end of the day, despite everything that Willow called her; the Slayer still had a soft spot for the redhead.

Once she was back in her cell, all Faith could do was stand in the middle of the small room with both of her hands rolled into fists. It would have been so easy for her to break out of her cell; break out and then vanish before heading to Sunnydale. But instead, she sat down on her bed with her head hung hoping that Angel and the others would find Warren and pay him back for what he did.

'They never found him' thought Faith to herself as she sat on the railing, 'and the other two jokers escaped from jail and ran to Mexico before coming back. Andrew killed Jonathan on the orders of the First in disguise as his brother, and now here we are. One big happy, almost extinct, family.'

As Faith was taking another drag from her cigarette, she heard the main door open. Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw Tara walking out of the house and towards her. Looking back out at the street, Faith blew the smoke through her nostrils before she flicked the cigarette butt away and turned around.

"Hey, T" said Faith as she stood up on the porch while Tara sat next to her on the railing, "you doing alright with all this? Can't imagine what you must be feeling about the whole circus that's going on inside."

"I… I know she's not my… I mean our, Willow" said Tara softly as she glanced at Faith and then looking at the floor again, "bu… but knowing that she's not in love with me… it's different."

"Imagine how I feel" said Faith as she walked to the stairs and leaned on one of the pillars before she looked out to the street, "I just saw myself…. A me that's from another reality who's married to her, and apparently not a Slayer anymore."

"I was…. I mean… that night we got back together" said Tara as Faith looked up at Tara, "I.. I was going to…. I mean…. I wanted to.."

"Propose?" asked Faith as Tara shook her head.

"No" said Tara, "I wanted to talk about the future, that we needed to…. To…. Goddess I should have said something earlier."

"You didn't know what was gonna happen" said Faith as she looked out at the empty houses across the street before she mumbled to herself, "but it does explain some things."

"Like?" asked Tara as she looked at Faith.

"Huh?" asked Faith when she looked back at Tara before she shook her head and told her that it was nothing important. There was no way that she was going to tell Tara that Willow, even though it wasn't their Willow, had kissed her the previous night. Faith didn't want to upset Tara anymore that she already seemed to be, although Faith knew that Tara would try not to show it to anyone; particularly since she just found out that her dead girlfriend from another reality is married to an alternate version of the dark haired Slayer, "oh, nothing…. I was just talking to myself."

"Uh huh" said Tara as she raised an eyebrow before the main door opened to reveal Oz who asked Tara if she was doing alright.

"I'm alright, too… just so you know" said Faith as Oz looked back at her and nodded his head.

"I was going to ask you too" replied Oz as Faith nodded her head. He then told the both of them that they were needed in the living room, "come on."

**Living Room, Summers Residence, 1815 hours.**

Once Tara, oz and Faith and come back into the living room, they saw Willow standing in the middle as she asked for more information about the First. Giles told her about the records that the Council had until the organization was destroyed by agents of the First, that all their writings said that the First existed before any form of written history; that it was as old as time itself. It was Buffy and Faith who told the redhead that the First wanted to get rid of all the Potential Slayers, and then the two Slayers, to destroy the Slayer line once and for all. After the Scoobies and the Potentials had said their peace, Willow told then that she didn't believe the First. She said that she believed that yes, the First was old, but Willow believed that the First lied about exactly how old.

She went on to tell them about the Alterra, and all she had learned about them; she talked about the schism between the Alterra and the Ori, however she didn't want to go into detail; she talked about the Alterra reaching the Milky Way, and colonizing thousands of planets with Earth as the center. She told them about the Stargates and how the Alterra used it to travel instantaneously from one planet to another; a fact that made Xander and Andrew sit up straight. Willow told them about the plague that hit and almost wiped them all out. She remembered Giles' face when she told him about how the mystical sect of the Furlings tricked the Alterra into opening the Hellmouth so that they could gain more energy to power their variation of magic.

Willow told the stunned audience back in the house about what they had found from the records in the Sunnydale Outpost in her own reality, she told them about the power spikes that occurred after all the Alterra had gone; after they recreated life after destroying it. It was Anya who figured out what Willow was talking about; the first demons that came through to this dimension, the Old Ones, monsters, and every type of nightmare possible.

"Everything came through" said Andrew as his eyes went wide open.

"And kept coming through" said Willow, "for the next thousands of years, we've read massive power-spikes from the doorway. But that's where my theory about the First Evil comes into play. Like I said, the Alterra were the most advanced humans in the galaxy for millions of years.. and if the First is as old as it claims to be, then how can't it know about them? Think about it. How? Even if its lying about the Alterra, how could it know the Furlings. Knowing one but not the other doesn't make a lot of sense. The Asgard existed in another galaxy and the First didn't even know about them, and that makes me guess that the name it calls itself, the First Evil, doesn't refer it to being the creator of Evil. I mean yea, when there's no one to say that you're not the first in the universe, it's easy to claim that you are just by virtue of there being no witnesses to contradict you. My theory is that the First Evil is just the first thing that came in through the doorway to Earth. The first demon, the oldest demon of them all."

"But…" said Anya who seemed much more curious than anyone else, "but…"

"Anya, Giles" said Willow, "you told me that the Council had some information on the First, right? Giles, you stole some of the books, and stuff? Was it written down that the First existed before any written records?"

"Yes" said Giles.

"The Alterra were light years ahead of us" said Willow, "but even they don't have any records of the First. And if anyone knew that something like the First existed, it would be them. Look, they left their entire history, their entire knowledge base on various planets as their legacy. Everything about them in more than fifty million years of history and knowledge; and I downloaded the entire library into my mind."

"That's not possible" said Tara as she looked at Oz, "that amount of information would kill anyone."

"For extended periods, yes it would" said Willow as she looked at Tara, "but I just needed to access it to help the Asgard with two weapons to beat an enemy. At the same time I searched for any information on the First while I was using their computers to build the weapon, until they removed the knowledge."

"What did you find?" asked Dawn before Willow told her that she didn't find anything on them.

"But that could mean that they weren't smart enough to know about the First, or magic" said Rona.

"True" said Willow, "but the First knowing about the Furlings, and not the Alterra? Sorry, maybe I didn't speak loudly, the Alterra were even more advanced than the Furlings. The First focusing on one group, but not on the other doesn't make sense. My theory is that the First encountered the Furlings when they returned to Earth millions of years later after the recreation of life, and after the demons came through and walked the Earth. They taught magic to the early humans and drove back, and killed many of the demons and the Old Ones."

"Mortals drove the Old Ones back into their dimension" said Giles softly as he looked around at the surprised faces. He then took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking at Willow, "But we've found out from a very reliable source that claimed the First existed before the universe was born. Anya was there too, she heard the same thing."

"The Beljoxa's Eye said that" said Anya as she nodded her head and pointed at Giles, "and that it would be there at the end. It said that an instability in the Slayer line caused by Buffy's resurrection caused the First to make a move against the Slayer line. To destroy it."

"And that didn't bring up any questions?" asked Willow as she looked around, "seriously? A being that claims it existed before the universe was formed would be stuck on Earth and hindered by the Slayer line? No one questioned that? I'm not saying that maybe the creation of the Slayer line didn't cause something to happen to it; but to say that a being that supposedly existed at the beginning of the universe would get stuck by something like the Slayer Line would be an extremely stupid being. Especially when there are other planets out there… other galaxies with life."

Willow asked them to think about something else that the Beljoxa's Eye may have meant; that the Slayer exists in her own universe, with her own threats and this was the biggest threat to that universe. She also asked them to imagine that the demonic universe in this plane of existence started ten million years ago, and the First was literally the first to arrive in this dimensional plane before all the others.

"Look" said Kennedy, "you can say all of this.. the Alterra, the First… I mean… there's no proof of any of it. I mean.. come on. You just told off the First for the same things that you're doing."

"You're right" said Willow as she looked at Kennedy, "all I have are theories about the First; but theories based on facts that I know to be true. I downloaded the library into my mind, we know about the history of the Alterra, the Asgard came here and encountered demons after the Hellmouth was open… you can either believe me or not. But, you know what, I choose not to fear the First."

"I don't know about you guys" continued Willow as she looked around, "but I think good and evil always existed and that's something that only we can control. Human, demons or Vampires…. Being good or evil depends on each individual. There's no such thing as a being that created evil.. or a being that created good. It's your actions that make you good or evil."

It was after a few minutes of uncomfortable quiet that Principal Wood asked why there were two visions. Tara nodded her head before telling Willow what her Willow had told her about prophecies and that they had gone too far this time; that limited interference was authorized.

"What?" asked a confused Willow, "who did what? Who's gone too far? Tara, what did my alternate say exactly?"

"She said something about you coming here made a prophecy null and void" said Tara as Willow's eyes opened wide. Surprised at the redhead's reaction, Tara continued by telling her that what was supposed to happen won't happen, but there are certain parties who wanted to make sure that the previous prophecy happens. She continued by saying that this particular party would do anything to ensure what was supposed to happen takes place.

"Son of a bitch" said Willow as a surprised Tara looked on while the redhead put her hands on the top of her head as she paced the living room which had everyone looking on confused. Willow then turned back to face a surprised Tara who was standing up, "Tara, are you sure that's what my alternate said? Exactly those words?"

"Yeah" said a very confused Tara as Willow looked up and pointed at the sky.

"I know you can hear me you asses!" shouted Willow as Tara looked at the others who were equally confused at what was going on, "you and your bloody, fucking prophesies. You screwed me, and my alternate enough times already.. no more! You hear me?! Whatever was supposed to happen, will not happen! I dare you to directly interfere, you cowards! Powers that Be, my ass… go screw yourselves until you die from it! Bastards!"

"Willow?" asked Giles as the redhead looked back down, took in a deep breath and turned around to face the confused Giles before looking at Tara who was sharing nervous looks with Oz, and Faith, "what were you doing?"

"Tara" said Willow as she looked at the blonde witch after telling Giles to hold on for a second , that she needed to know some important information, "when I was zip tied back in the bedroom, you told Oz that Buffy had a vision, and Cordelia had a vision which contradicted it."

"Yea" said Tara, "but… but our Willow…"

"What were the two visions?" asked Willow as she looked at Tara, and then at Buffy.

"Cordelia saw a vision where Sunnydale was destroyed with some sort of yellow rain" said Giles, before the Watcher answered Willow's next question; that the visions that Cordelia receives comes from the Powers that Be. He continued to say that in that vision, Willow was overlooking the destruction of the city as if she was a demon.

"We had no reason to doubt that vision" said Giles as Buffy told him that he doubted her vision.

"Buffy" said Willow turning back to the Slayer, "what was your vision?"

"I was captured by the First who was using your skin… I mean my Willow's skin" said Buffy, "everyone was dead, but… but I saw you, or another you, in a white sleeveless dress holding a weapon. You then turned around and pointed at the sky as some yellow things appeared and destroyed the vampires and demons that came out of the open Hellmouth.. I mean… I really don't…"

"What weapon?" asked Willow stepping back stunned as she looked at everyone before looking at Buffy again, "what did the weapon I was holding look like?"

"A bladed weapon…. Looked like a fancy Scythe" said Buffy as she stopped speaking when she noticed Willow's hands trembling as she took another step back.

"Willow?" asked Xander walking towards the redhead, "you alright?"

"The.. the weapon" said Willow as she ignored Xander who had his hand on her shoulder, "it had a curved blade? Something like spikes that attached a metal shaft to a long stake?"

"Ye.. yea" said as a confused Buffy who took a step forward, "how did you know? What am I saying.. of course you'd know. You gave me the vision, or our Willow gave me the vision… right?"

"Oh my God" said Willow as she paced the living room again, "it's here? Could it be here? They took care of it or…"

"Willow?" said Oz.

"Look" said Willow as she looked at everyone, "we need to get that weapon, it… it was made by Athena."

"The goddess, Athena?" asked Tara.

"It… it's a long story" said Willow, "I've been searching for it in my reality and…. any idea where it may be?"

"Caleb" said Buffy as Willow looked around her when she heard an audible moan from the Potential Slayers. However, Willow looked back at Buffy as the blonde Slayer told her that Caleb, an agent of the First nearly killed a Potential last night. Buffy told Willow that he asked the Potential to give her a message; that he had something that belonged to her. She told Willow that they had followed one of the Bringers, a follower of the First, to the Vineyard where they found the redhead later the previous night.

Giles then told Willow that Caleb had singlehandedly beaten them, but they never found out what he was keeping from Buffy.

"We need to go back" said Willow as she looked at Buffy who gave the redhead a small smile, "it's…"

"Now you're being just as ridiculous as her" said Rona as she pointed her hand at Willow who looked back at the Potential, "you're risking all of our lives…."

"You're not coming" said Willow as she turned back towards Buffy, "would it be alright if I took lead; this concerns me as much as it does you, and Faith."

"Why me?" asked the dark haired Slayer.

"I'll explain when we get back, but you are a Slayer, Faith… this weapon concerns you too" said Willow before she looked back at Buffy, "Buff? I don't wanna step on your toes, or on Faith's… but I can help you."

"Willow" said Giles, "we lost two Potential Slayers last night, and we didn't even find out what he was keeping from Buffy. Caleb and the Bringers took on Buffy, Faith and seven other Potentials. And we still failed."

"Took me out too" said Xander as Willow looked at the one eyed man while Anya rubbed his back.

"I'll take a small team" said Willow, "Buffy, Spike and me. Faith, I need you to be in-charge here. Just in case these Bringer things attack. Tara, I need you to place a barrier spell around the house to keep out demons, can you do that?"

"Ye.. yes" said Tara as she nodded her head, "bu.. but… I mean I have the ingredients, but it'll take at least an hour."

"Anya" said Buffy, "help Tara with the spell?"

Anya nodded her head before looking at Tara. The both of them then went up the stairs so that Tara could get whatever ingredients she needed.

"Giles, Dawn and Xander" said Willow as she looked at the three of them, "I need you to stay here and watch over the Potentials."

"Willow" said Giles, "this is still dangerous and…"

"That's why it's a small team" said Willow as she looked at Buffy and Spike, before turning to look at Giles again, "and it's not like I'll be going in unarmed. I'll be heading to the desert to get a powerful weapon. Xander, I need you here to back up the others. If you're like my Xander, then you've seen enough combat experience to protect the Potentials. Giles, same deal as Xander…. You've got the combat experience, and experience with magic in case something comes for the Potentials. And Dawn, well… the Dawn I know is pretty much a master in using swords."

"I can help" said Dawn as she gave Willow a smile before looking at Buffy, "please?"

"Be careful" said Buffy as Dawn nodded her head. She then looked at Giles, silently telling him to look after Dawn before she looked away.

"What can I do?" asked Principal Wood as Willow looked at him, and then at Buffy. The blonde Slayer brought her up to speed on who Principal Wood was, and what he could do. Willow was impressed that he was the child of a Slayer, and that he had been trained by his mother's watcher to fight vampires. However, he re-iterated that he didn't have the speed and strength of a Slayer, but he could still take them out.

"And… and.. I'll keep up the morale?" asked Andrew as Willow narrowed her brows at him before she opened her eyes wide when she finally realized that she knew him, or at least an alternate version of him.

"I know, you" said Willow as she pointed at him, "I met you before in another reality. Had a nerd cave and all…. At least the one that I encountered tried to summon demons to escape from some friends of mine."

"Yea" said Buffy, "he does the same thing too, was part of the group that caused trouble for all of us."

"Then in that case" said Willow as he looked at Andrew, "if anything happens, summon some demons under your control and protect the Potentials."

Willow then turned to face the Potentials and told them that they would be protected, but they were already in the deep end and they had to make a choice to stand or just lay down quietly. Giles then said that he and Faith will have the more experienced Potentials watch out for, and defend the less experienced ones should something happen while they were away.

"Buffy" said Willow, "I need my gear, all of it."

The blonde looked to Spike before nodding her head. It was a few minutes later that Spike retrieved her vest, BDU top and weapons before heading to the weapons chest and grabbing a crossbow and an axe for himself and Buffy respectively. Willow went to the dining room to put on the BDU top, before putting on the vest. She then put on her holsters and her combat knife, followed by her Zat and sidearm. She checked the vests to make sure that the two blocks of C-4 that she had on her was secure, she then checked the spare magazines. She then took her P90 and checked how many rounds she had left before clipping it onto her vest.

"You guys ready?" asked Willow as she walked back into the living room where Buffy and Spike nodded their heads before Buffy handed Spike a bag of arrows, "Buffy, I need to borrow your mom's car. Don't worry I'll make sure that you get it back in the same condition."

"You driving?" asked Buffy as Willow nodded her head. As Buffy went to get the keys, Willow turned to Faith and asked if she could talk to the dark haired Slayer alone. Faith nodded her head as she followed Willow to the dining room before the redhead turned and apologized to Faith.

"I'm sorry about…. You know… what happened at the vineyard" said Willow as Faith realized what she wanted to apologize for, and shook her head.

"You thought I was her" said the Slayer as Willow nodded her head.

"Yeah" replied Willow as she scratched her head nervously, "again, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you… any of you uncomfortable. Especially Tara."

"It's kinda hard on all of us" said Faith as she looked back towards the living room, before looking at Willow again and leaning forward, "you and me… I mean the other me… married?"

"Yep, married in Minnesota in my Commanding Officer's cabin" said Willow as Faith gave a small smile, "met up with her again a few years after I left Sunnydale and joined the Air Force. Started dating soon after and… well…. here we are."

"And you and her are, doing good?" asked Faith.

"Yea" said Willow as Faith nodded her head.

Faith nodded as Buffy came into the dining room with the keys and handed them to Willow. It was then that Tara and Anya walked down the stairs with the ingredients for the barrier spell. They turned to the dining room and put all the supplies on the table before the other Scoobies walked into the room.

"Guys" said Buffy, "be careful. Hopefully nothing's gonna happen, but if it does…"

"We'll fight" said Faith as Buffy nodded.

"Tara" said Willow, "that barrier's gonna be important. If you can't get the whole house covered, then at least the front and the backdoors. We'll return as soon as possible. Can you contact us through magic?"

"Yea" said Tara as she nodded her head.

"Then contact us if something happens?" asked Buffy as Tara nodded her head.

"Good luck" said Tara as Willow nodded before she, Buffy and Spike left the house to go into the garage. It wasn't long before Willow sped off down the street before Faith and Giles told everyone to get ready.

"T, Anya" said Faith as she looked at Tara, "we need that barrier. Robin, Giles… weapons for everyone. Potential guys, I know how you want to go out and take the stress off.. but for right now…. We gotta stay put. Hell, I'm sure these guys got some monopoly, or something, to kill the time."

"Please don't say 'kill'" said Principal Wood as Faith gave a little smirk.

"Andrew" said Giles, "get your pan-flute thing ready."

"It's in the basement" said Andres as Giles nodded his head. It was then the blonde young man got up quickly and ran down to the basement.

**Sunnydale Dessert, surface of Sunnydale Outpost, 2000 hours.**

It had taken almost an hour for Willow to drive the jeep from the Summers house to the Ancient Outpost. She was in the drivers seat, with Buffy next to her and Spike seated in the backseat. The three of them remained quiet, especially after all the revelations that were made earlier that day until the vampire realized where they were heading.

"This is the place you disappeared, right pet?" asked Spike as Willow looked at the rear view mirror and nodded her head.

"So" said Buffy, "you're taking us to meet aliens?"

"Nope" said Willow as she stopped the jeep near some boulders and told everyone to get out. She told Buffy and Spike that they have another ride before they leave for the vineyard. She noticed Buffy's worry that Joyce may be mad at her for leaving the Jeep all the way here; Willow reassured her again that she had a plan to get it back to her house safely, and that the only reason that she didn't ask anyone to drive them here was in case the house was attacked while they were gone.

"Everyone's needed back home" said Buffy as she locked the doors to the jeep to make sure that nothing, and no one, would get inside. Weapons in hand, the three of them headed to an empty spot away from the Jeep before they stopped.

"So" said Spike sarcastically, "you have an invisible ride?"

"You could say that" said Willow as she took out the Puddle Jumper remote and uncloaked the ship with the rear ramp lowering down.

"You're kidding me" said Buffy as she rushed into the alien ship while Spike looked at Willow with his mouth open. Smiling, the redhead then pulled the vampire as the lights in the Puddle Jumper's interior switched on when Buffy walked further into the ship. Once Willow and Spike walked in, the redhead pressed the button on the side as the ramp slowly came back up just as Buffy reached the cockpit, "this goes into space?"

"Yep" said Willow as she placed her P90 on the seat behind the pilot's seat and sat on the control chair as the console controls flickered on. Buffy and Spike watched as holographic screens popped up showing pictures of the ship, and words of a language that they didn't understand. They looked on as Willow looked through the screens when she stopped at one, and got up from the seat as the console lights, as well as the holographic HUD went offline.

"Willow?" said Spike as Willow opened a compartment and took out some crystals before opening a top panel. Buffy went up to Spike as the redhead took out some crystals and replaced them with the ones in her hand, "Willow? You understood that? Just looked like some fancy blocks."

"The language is called Ancient" said Willow as she looked at the crystals before looking at Buffy, "I need you to sit on the pilot's seat, and grab a hold of the controls."

"Me?" asked Buffy confused, "but…."

"If it works for the you in my reality, then I have to hope that this would work here too" said Willow as a confused Buffy sat on the pilots seat and grabbed the control as, to her surprise and Spike's, the console lit up. A confused Buffy let go of the controls and looked back at Willow before asking her what was going on, "Buffy, I need to get this in the air, and then I'll explain the basics."

Frowning, Buffy then turned back around and held on to the controls again. Willow asked her to think about the power supply. She could see that Spike was about to ask a question, but Willow interrupted them by saying that the ship's interface is advanced enough to know what they're thinking, and it would translate their needs to a language it understands. Still unsure, Buffy thought about the ship's power supply and opened her eyes wide when a HUD popped up that showed some sections of the ship in red, while most of it was in green.

"Ok" said Willow as she moved the crystals around while replacing two more just as the whole ship was coloured green on the HUD. Smiling, Willow then pushed the panel she was working on back up towards the top of the ship, until it clicked into place before walking over to Buffy and tapping on her shoulder. Buffy then took her hands off the console just as Spike sat on the co-pilot's seat while Buffy frowned at him. Smiling, Willow sat down on the control chair and held on to the controls as the ship slowly rose into the air.

"I'm not feeling anything" said Buffy as she looked around before looking at Willow while standing in between the pilot and Co-pilot seats. Willow then told the both of them that the shop had inertial dampening systems so that they don't feel anything, unless they get hit or rammed by something. As she flew the ship towards the vineyard, Willow told Buffy and Spike that the Alterrans who left Earth all those years ago arrived at a planet that they called Lantea. It was that planet that they used as their new home world until ten thousand years ago when they lost a war with a great enemy and returned to Earth. She told her captive audience of two, as they reached the Shadow Valley Vineyards and hovered over the main building while cloaked, that the Lanteans who returned found that, compared to the primitive people who lived on the planet that had once been their home, they were ancient.

"So they called themselves the Ancients" said Willow as she activated a scan for any human and non-human life signs, "they eventually found out that there was no way for them to rebuild their former civilization, so some of them travelled to other planers… while others meditated and prepared for ascension, and others helped the locals. Eventually the Ancients interbred with early humans and passed down what we call the Ancient Technology Activation gene; basically a key to activate their most dangerous technology."

"And I have the gene?" asked Buffy as Willow looked back at her and nodded her head, "is that why I'm a Slayer?"

"No" said Willow, "that's something that we're not equipped to handle. Mystical forces and all. But I heard that it's what Tara and her team are working on finding at the BPRI."

"You mentioned that" asked Spike, "what's BPRI?"

"Bureau of Paranormal Research and Investigation" said Willow as she circled the area of the vineyard, "Buffy's the senior Slayer, with Kennedy her second in command. Two administrators run the whole thing, and the entire operation is overseen by a committee based out of a federal agency. The BPRI handles supernatural threats to the planet together with the Air Force, Marines and the Army."

"Can't imagine working with the government, or the military" mumbled Buffy.

"Yeah, well" said Willow as she looked at the screens which showed the entire surrounding area, "something happened; the you in my reality had your own organization called the Slayer Council that made some really bad decisions. You and the others went to jail…."

'What?" asked Buffy and Spike as they looked at Willow, and then at each other; before looking at Willow again, "what?"

"When you got out" said Willow, "you were required to join the organization as part of your parole. Your parole is already over, and you are still with the BPRI. You're leading your own team of Potential Slayers; the senior Potentials are well trained and have their own teams complete with back-up if needed. The other potentials who are too young for the field are in Sunnydale High, or in U. C. Sunnydale while they are being trained."

"Wow" said Buffy, "what happened to Faith?"

"Well" said Willow, "Faith works for the same organization as I do, Stargate Command."

"The SGC" said Buffy as she pointed at the redhead's shoulder patch.

"Uh huh" said Willow, "so she's basically returned from Slaying, and now... oh boy."

Willow, Buffy and Spike watched as more than thirty life signs appeared in the area around the stone building they were hovering over again. The redhead told Buffy and Spike that the unknown life signs were far enough that they could just go on and get whatever Caleb had. She told them, however, she was getting no life signs from inside the building.

"It's strange" said Spike as Willow nodded her head while Buffy pointed at all the non-human life signs that surrounded the building below them, "but I don't like it. Let's get whatever he's holding and get back; this feels just a bit too easy."

Once Willow landed the jumper, Buffy told Willow that she and Spike will head into the building and get whatever it is that Caleb is holding. Willow nodded her head and told them that she'll be up hovering and monitoring them on the scanners; and if she sees that the life signs are moving up on their position, she'll let them know.

"How?" asked Buffy.

"Oh, trust me" said Willow, "you'll know."

"Alright" said Buffy as Willow pressed a button near the console and opened the rear door. Once Buffy and Spike got out, she retracted the door and then flew back up when her worst feelings came through; the life signs were moving towards the building.

"Someone, or something must have tipped them off" said Willow to herself as she flew toward some of the non-human life signs while cloaked and checked her scanners as she got a live feed. Frowning at the creatures that Buffy called the Bringers, Willow de-cloaked her ship and buzzed overhead so that the Bringers would be surprised and look up in the sky at the strange ship. It was then that Willow came about and fired two drones at two separate site where the life signs weren't moving anymore. Willow looked out the front window and smiled as explosions occurred on the ground as life signs started to vanish. She then fired off another two drones which she controlled with her mind to hit the south, and the south eastern part of the vineyard as even more life signs were snuffed out.

It was then she saw one human, and one non-human life sign coming out of the building before Willow came about and landed in front of Buffy and Spike as they looked at the smoke in the distance. Once the ramp had hit the ground Willow cloaked the ship again and retracted the ramp. Willow then got off the seat and looked at a panting Buffy and Spike.

"So that's our warning signal?" asked Spike as he motioned at the smoke in the distance.

"Uh huh" said Willow as she looked surprised at what Buffy was holding; looking at the weapon, she immediately flashed back to the Sunnydale Outpost ten thousand years ago when she made two of the weapons for Sineya. She remembered that one of the weapons was destroyed and the other one given to the Guardians of the Ones for safe keeping. Willow then took one more step forward and asked Buffy if she could hold it.

"Ok" said Buffy as she handed the weapon to Willow, and looked at it longingly as the redhead examined the weapon. She couldn't get over this feeling that the weapon, that the Scythe belonged to her, as if it was calling her and that with it she felt whole.

"Can't believe it was in Sunnydale" said Willow softly as Spike looked at Buffy and then at Willow. It was then he noticed the redhead looking at the weapon as if she found a long lost relative.

"Red?" asked Spike, "you know what it is?"

"I have some idea" said Willow as she shook her head before looking at Spike, "the weapon was made a long time ago by Athena; I can give you the full story once we get back but.. but…"

Willow could see that Spike didn't believe her lie so she imperceptibly shook her head, silently begging him not to say anything. She then went back to examine the weapon before she looked up at Buffy and smiled. She then handed the weapon back to Buffy saying that the weapon was built by Athena for the Slayer. That it was a meant as a gift for something cruel that was done a long time ago.

"What cruel…" said Buffy when she touched the side of her head when she suddenly opened her eyes wide and looked at Willow, "we need to go back home! Caleb's at the house, and so is Warren, Rack and Amy."

"Rack?" asked Willow as she hurried to the pilot's seat and lifted the ship off into the air before heading towards the Summers home. It was then that Buffy and Spike told Willow about the abuse that their Willow had done in regards to the use of magic. That Rack was a dealer she found thanks to Amy, another witch. She told the redhead that Rack was a dealer in dark magic, and he supplied Willow with highs for days; but eventually something happened that made her get off the magic slowly.

"Tara broke up with her because she played with her memory" said Buffy as she looked at Spike, "with all of our memories."

"Sodding day, that" said Spike as they neared the house when Willow activated the scanners and saw human and non-human life signs moving all over the house, with a large blob of human life-signs in the basement. Willow removed all the HUDs and looked in shock at the chaos below them as an orange shield that covered the whole house flared as the Bringers tried to get in. She took a pass over the backyard as copies of a human male ran into the house from the backyard as Willow hovered over the grass and opened the ramp.

"Spike" said Buffy as she handed him the axe she originally brought with her. Nodding at the Slayer, and then at the redhead, Spike jumped out of the Puddle jumper behind one of the human copies who was fighting one of the more experienced potentials. He saw that the Potentials looked at him in surprise as he jumped out of thin air, and in that one moment of being distracted, she failed to notice that the human copy was ready to stab her with a sword. At that moment, as the other potentials were fighting around him, Spike ran and slashed the copy's back as, to his surprise, sparks flew from the slash site.

"Robots!" shouted Spike as the copy turned before falling onto the ground in a heap. It was then he recognized the face, it was that of Warren Mears.. the same one who had killed Willow. Spike helped some of the potentials defeat the robots when they heard screams from inside the house. Spike and three of the Potentials rushed in, while the others took care of the rest of the potentials, through the back door only to later see Faith being thrown into the sitting room from the living room. Spike caught a glance of Buffy fighting the Turok-Han, while Willow was shooting some of the Bringers as the barrier outside fell before he told the three Potentials to make sure that Faith was alright. He then saw Willow crouch down in two areas as she continued to fire her weapon at the Bringers. As the three Potentials rushed to a groaning Faith, Spike rushed into the living room were he saw some of the Potentials on the floor dead while a black eyed Caleb smiled at him as he held Tara's head in a vice like grip.

"Tara" said Spike as Giles, Xander, Dawn and Kennedy struggled to get up onto their feet. He could see that Caleb's arm was wrapped around Tara's neck and his other hand on the side of her head, ready to break it, "it's gonna be alright. Ok."

Spike saw past the red faced Tara as Buffy dusted more Turok-han while Willow killed some of the Bringers that were attacking them. He then saw Buffy glance at what was going on inside the house before she called for Willow, who then looked inside through the living room window. He saw the redhead than kick at another Bringer before shooting at it.

"You liar" said Caleb as Spike looked at him while Dawn and Kennedy held their sides and drew their swords. Giles then helped Xander to his feet before taking positions around the preacher. Caleb smiled as he looked at everyone whole holding on to Tara, "nothing will be alright. I am the First now, he have me his power… made me a god. Now I will kill this bitch and then…"

"Hey!" shouted Willow as she rushed into the living room with her Zat armed and pointed at Caleb, and her sidearm in her hands but hidden behind her back. HS e stood in between Giles and Xander who were wielding a mace and an axe respectively, "I've had enough of megalomaniacal false gods; let her go."

"The red witch" smiled Caleb as he looked at Willow as Tara gave a yelp when Caleb tightened his grip, "it will be so easy for me to snap her neck like a twig. Don't get me wrong, I will do it anyway… but some people want you. So… how about you put down your little hands and this bitch will live for a few seconds longer."

"Giles, Xander, Dawn, Kennedy" said Willow as she pointed the Zat at Caleb, "get down, now."

Xander was the one who noticed the sidearm that Willow had hidden before he told everyone to get down.

"Willow… but, Tara…" said Dawn as Spike pushed her down and lay on top of her while telling Kennedy to get down now.

"Tara" said Willow as she looked at a red faced Tara, "I need you to trust me, alright?"

"Al…. al… ah!" screamed Tara as Caleb moved her head just a little.

"This won't hurt" said Willow as she fired her Zat. The blue beam hit Tara as her body went limp and fell onto the floor after a surprised Caleb let her go when the energy started to crackle over her body.

"Willow!" shouted an outraged Dawn as she looked up while Spike pushed her head back down when Willow stepped forward and brought her sidearm from behind her back. He could feel Dawn's body twitch as Willow fired one shot after another into Caleb. After nine shots Spike looked up as Caleb stepped back with black coloured blood falling onto the carpet.

"You bitch" said Caleb as she rushed at Willow before picking her up by the vest and then giving her a hard throw out the window.

Willow felt the window shatter behind her before she was flying through the air and then landed hard on the grass outside near Buffy who was facing the last three Turok-han. Getting up slowly. Willow took a look at Oz and Principal Wood who were still unconscious but breathing; earlier she checked on their vitals when she was fighting the Bringers with Buffy and assumed that they must have tried to prevent Caleb from coming into the house and were knocked unconscious. But that could be figured out once this fight was over with.

The blonde slayer looked behind her as Willow struggled to get up as the redhead held on to her side as blood flowed down the side of her mouth. She looked in through the living room window as an angry Caleb singlehandedly fought Giles and Xander who was knocked back down. She saw Spike get caught and thrown out the window onto the porch as Kennedy pushed Dawn out of the living room. The blonde Slayer saw Caleb look at her and Willow, who was slowly standing up, before he started to walk towards the front door.

"Will!" shouted Buffy when she saw Caleb standing on the porch shouting that she and the other girls will burn in the pits of hell. Buffy was going to turn around and help Willow when she remembered the three Turok-han vampires behind her. It was then that she caught a glimpse of the Potentials fighting in the backyard with the copies of Warren, however there was one figure she noticed in the empty yard of the house behind hers who looked at the fight smugly. Buffy glanced back at Willow who was taunting Caleb's manhood before she limped as fast as possible toward the still invisible ship, but not before telling Buffy that she has a way to take care of Caleb; that the Slayer should take care of the vampires, and she'll take care of the false god.

Unsure about what Willow meant, Buffy trusted her enough to take care of the remaining Turok-han before running at full speed toward the Warren she assumed was the real one. However, Warren knew that he was found out when he saw Buffy running towards him and took off running. This time though, he wouldn't be able to escape Buffy's wrath.

IN the meantime, while Buffy ran after Warren, Dawn rushed back into the room and to Tara with tears falling from her eyes. Cursing Willow as she kneeled beside her, Dawn kissed Tara's forehead before Kennedy scrambled to her side and felt for a pulse. Feeling foolish that she didn't feel for a pulse, Dawn turned to Kennedy as the Potential Slayer closed her eyes and sighed.

"She's alive" said Kennedy looking at Dawn before she went to check on Giles and Xander who were moaning, "they're alive."

"Red knew what she was doing" said Spike as he looked through the window with cuts on his face before turning around and smiling at the Puddle Jumper decloaking in front of a screaming Caleb. The vampire then saw the ship run into Caleb before he rushed to the front lawn and looked up into the night sky as the ship vanished, "finish him, Red."

Willow was in the cockpit at she ran into Caleb who graced her with his presence while sprawled onto the front window. She immediately flew up into the air while listening to the expletives he was calling her through the ship's sensors.

"You know why you can't move?" asked Willow as she looked at the priest after she activated the external speakers and the cloak, "you better listen now because you won't hear anything in a few seconds. The G-Forces at this speed will hold you down, no matter how strong you are; and even if you could move, I don't care if you are a god since you still need to breathe. Every living thing needs to breathe. Now, we've got a few seconds until we reach the edge of space. Enjoy the view while you can. Oh when you see the devil in hell… give him my regards yeah?"

Willow could see the priest struggling to breathe as his black eyes slowly turned to their human form. The redhead just looked on coldly as the ship exited Earth's atmosphere and headed to the moon while remaining cloaked. Willow knew that no one would be able to see Caleb floating in space right now until he actually left the surface of the puddle jumper. Smiling at Caleb as she reduced speed so that Caleb could weakly knock on the front window, she watched him float off into space as she completely stopped the Puddle Jumper; Caleb floating away under his own inertia as he flailed his arms until he took his last breath.

"Now" said Willow as she flew the puddle jumper until she went past the floating Caleb and came about so that she could view the entire planet through her front window, "that's what I call a view. As for you, Caleb, you wanted me to cleanse my sins in fire? Well, you first."

Willow then accelerated the Puddle Jumper until the now dead Caleb was sprawled on her front window again. It was a few seconds later that Caleb's body started to burn up as the Puddle Jumper re-entered Earth's atmosphere.

"Goodbye" said Willow as Caleb's body was incinerated until nothing remained of the priest as the redhead slowed her descent and set a course for Buffy's house. It was soon that she hovered over the backyard where she saw Buffy walking through the back gate with a badly beaten Warren while she twisted his arm behind his back. Willow was glad that the backyard spot lights were on, so she knew where she could land her ship. The redhead then activated the speaker system and spoke as the surprised Potentials looked up as a voice came from nowhere, "umm…. Buffy? Need space to park."

"Guys" said Buffy as she looked back before pushing a badly beaten Warren to Spike who was at the back door with Giles, Xander and Faith, "move away from the grass."

The Potentials backed away as Spike took Warren into the living room where he, Dawn and Kennedy tied him to a chair. Meanwhile, back at the backyard, Giles and Faith joined the other potentials and Buffy as the ship landed. As Willow got off the seat and turned around, she unclipped her P90 and kept it on her seat. On her way back to the house, she scanned a three mile area around the house and saw no human, or non-human life-signs so she knew that it was time to get some medical attention for herself and the others. She pressed the button to open the ramp before walking out of the ship as the ramp slowly went back up. She them walked up to the surprised Potentials, Xander, Faith and Giles who had just seen her walked out of this air.

"Hey gu….." said Willow before she suddenly felt herself flying through the air before she hit the grass hard as she screamed in pain. She hit the same spot on her body that she hit when Caleb threw her out the window earlier. She then heard more thuds and the sounds of crackling energy as she opened her eyes and saw a ripple in the air around her as a shaggy haired man, and a young blonde woman with black eyes walked out. Willow then felt herself being picked up as she saw the Potentials, Buffy, Xander, Giles and Faith all thrown against the house itself before they fell onto the ground. The redhead then found herself slammed with her back against the Puddle Jumper as the young woman turned when she heard voices from inside the house.

Willow could see Oz looking at her as he ran towards the backdoor which then shut itself when the young woman waved her hand. She then spread her arms out wide as all the windows also slammed shut before she turned to face Willow.

"Willow, Willow, Willow" said the young woman as she approached the redhead, "remember me?"

"Amy, Amy Madison. How could I forget.. the former rat… " said Willow as she felt her body being pressed against the ship while she could hear Oz, and the Dawn and other voices shouting from inside the house as they tried to knock the door down, "been a long time."

"Ummm" said Amy as she nodded her head and touched the redhead's hands as a spark of red energy skipped from Willow's hand to Amy's. Willow saw the blonde witch open her mouth as if she injected something that gave her a high.

"Rack" continued Amy as she turned and looked at the shaggy haired man, "her magical energy… it's still there."

'Hello Strawberry" said Rack as he reached for Willow's chest, "my Strawberry, so dark… so much power."

"You" said Willow as she looked at Rack, "you're the one who dosed my counterpart, right?"

"She loved it" said Rack as he touched Willows chest, "in exchange for letting me walk within her, she'd get magicks. Ah… there it is. And you said you don't use magicks."

"I don't" said Willow, "get away from me, or I will kill you."

"Ummm…" said Rack as he looked at Amy and then at Willow again, "right, it's not enough; the amount stored in your body proves it. My strawberry had more power than you. But you'll do. I can feel the darkness in you… the darkness in your magic. Umm… I can feel it."

"Can I have some?" asked Amy as she looked at Rack.

"Yes, my rat" said Rack he placed his hand on Willow's chest, "but first I want a taste, and a walk."

"No" said Willow as she screamed in pain when red energy from Rack's hand crackled over her body. Willow felt her mental defences break down as the dark sorcerer invaded the redhead's mind and was now privy to all of her secrets. He looked in amazement at the memories that Willow held; from the towers of Atlantis, to the fight with the Ori. Opening her eyes while still screaming in pain from the forced entry into her mind, she could see Faith, Xander and Giles slowly getting up before helping Buffy stand up as she held on tightly to the Scythe. It was then that Willow saw Rack place his hand on Amy's shoulder as he forcibly extracted what remained of Willow's magic as red and black coloured energy flowed from Rack, to Amy who waved her hand as Buffy and the others were slammed down onto the floor. Willow could feel her remaining magic, everything she had been practicing and gathering since high school and stopped once she entered the Academy, flowing out of her as she got progressively weaker and weaker.

Then suddenly Rack put both hands on Willow's chest as the transfer of power increased, while Amy singlehandedly used Willow's magic to keep the others down while laughing wildly. Rack grinned at the sensation that the magical energy from Willow was giving him as he increased the intake before leaning forward.

"Don't worry, Athena" whispered Rack, "after you, I'll take the powers from your sister; Hera. Umm…. She should be tasty as well. I wonder if…"

"You will stay away from her" said Willow as she glared at Rack as Buffy and Faith were the only ones slowly getting up despite Amy's onslaught, "if you go near her, I will kill you.. then give Buffy the scraps"

"Ummm" said Rack as the transfer of magic increased as Willow screamed again, "strawberries."

"You have a real unhealthy relationship with fruits" said a voice behind Rack as he turned around and was face to face with Buffy who gave the sorcerer a round house kick that threw him across the grass. As he landed, he saw that Amy was already knocked out with Faith standing over her as the others slowly got up. He saw that the doors and windows were already open as he realized that the power he gave to Amy had worn off, however he could feel the magical energy that he had taken from Willow as it coursed through his body. He grinned as Oz and the others ran out onto the backyard as the young man, and Buffy, helped Willow stand up. He then saw a concerned Tara run into the backyard, her arm around Kennedy's shoulder as the blonde witch used the Potential Slayer to keep her balance.

"It's over, Rack" said Spike as he stood in front of Dawn.

"No" smiled Rack, "it's not…."

Suddenly Rack stopped talking went he felt his mind go suddenly blank, before he started to feel confused. He then looked at Willow whose eyes and hair had turned deep black as she roughly pushed aside Buffy and Oz who stumbled backwards. It was then a sudden feeling of fear went through his body as he felt pure, unbridled rage from the former redhead as she walked towards him.

"You entered my mind" said Willow angrily as she mentally held everyone in place, "you entered my mind without permission and took all my secrets, all my hopes and dreams!"

"Willow!" shouted Tara as she tried to come up with a spell but found that she couldn't concentrate. She wanted to move but she couldn't even do that. She turned her head and looked at the concerned looks on the faces of the others before she felt a warmth go through her body. Looking inside the house, she saw her Willow; the one in the white dress smiling at her and shaking her head, silently telling her not to interfere. And then, just as she appeared, her Willow was gone and she turned to face the alternate Willow.

It was then she and the others found out that they could move as Willow, stopped and took a deep breath before her hair turned back to its bright red colour as she waved her hand and turned around as she slammed Rack back onto the grass.

"I won't kill him" said Willow, as she started to bleed from her nose and ear, while she looked at a concerned Tara, "it's too good for him."

"I… I'll tell" said Rack, "I know who you really are, I know where you're really from.. ummmm.. umm…."

"No more talking" said Willow as she panted while she mentally lifted Rack, and telekinetically froze his vocal chords. She found that in her anger, she was able to access her Ancient powers, but they were fading away as well and she had to make the most of it. She couldn't kill Rack in case the First got access to his memories of Atlantis, the Stargate or any of the highly advanced technologies that still remain on Earth. So she decided the next best thing to do would be to remove all of his memories, "you caused enough suffering. You took away whatever magic I had stored, you violated my mind, you threatened my friends… you took my secrets. Secrets that the First will never know about. Do you know what it's like to have you memories erased? Your mind peeked back as like an onion, and then destroyed?"

"No" said Rack as he looked at the Potentials and Scoobies behind him, "help, I… I… I.. cant.. why can't I? Spells… spell… why.. why can't I?"

"I took away your memories" said Willow, "every spell you ever learned is gone. Every memory you saw in my mind is gone… I will take everything from you."

"Willow" said Giles as the redhead saw him point to his nose, "enough."

_Willow: "Rack, you wanted to know the power of an Ancient? The power of a Lantean. This is it."_

Willow felt her power leaving her as she dropped a drooling, and babbling, mess onto the grass before she looked at the shocked faces in front of her. She then watched as Dawn ran through the backdoor and looked at the bleeding Willow. It was then that her body stiffened as a sharp pain went down her spine as she felt herself falling as Buffy and Oz ran towards her.

TBC.

 


	128. Going Home (Part 6)

**Angel Investigations, the Hyperion Hotel, Los Angeles; 2035 hours.**

It was a very surprised Angel who just placed the phone in his office back on the cradle before leaning back into his chair in shock. The ensouled vampire just received a call from Buffy to give him the news that whatever vision Cordelia had received from the Powers that Be was a mistake, that Willow really had returned and she was from another reality.

He knew that his ex-girlfriend wasn't telling him the whole story, but then again he knew that the Powers wouldn't lie to Cordelia, that they wouldn't give her a false vision because they had nothing to gain.

"The Powers guide the Champions of this world" said Angel to himself as he looked at his desk. He suddenly snapped his head up when he heard a bloodcurdling scream from the lobby outside his office. He quickly got up when he heard Fred's voice shouting for help; running through his office, Angel ran out the door and around the reception desk only to see Cordelia holding her head tightly as she convulsed on the floor. HE could see Fred trying to calm her down when she looked up at the vampire.

"Cordy!" shouted Angel as he kneeled down next to Cordelia. The Vampire then took a hold of her hand and held on tight as she looked up at him with tears falling from her eyes because of the pain. At the same time, the other members of Angel Investigations; Gunn, Lorne, Wesley and Connor ran down to see what was going on and were just as shocked to find Cordelia in such a state.

"Angel?" asked Wesley as he approached the ensouled Vampire just as Cordelia stopped convulsing.

"Cordy?" said Angel after he asked Wesley to hold off for a moment before he turned to Fred and asked her to get a glass of water, a box of tissues. The Vampire and the ex-watcher then helped Cordelia to sit up on the floor as she panted. Fred then returned and handed Cordelia a glass of water which she took down in one gulp before wiping the blood out of her nose, "was it another vision?"

"Yeah" said the young woman as she rubbed her forehead, "Willow, I mean the demon Willow's back."

"I just got a call from Buffy" said Angel as he looked at Cordelia and then at Wesley, "she said that Willow really is from an alternate reality. She's not the Willow who died, but she is here to help. She just helped the Scoobies and the potentials beat a group of Bringers, some robots, a witch and Rack; a dark magic dealer. She and the others agreed that Willow's not a demon."

"Angel" said Wesley, "travelling from one reality to another isn't possible without powerful magic. Even if she is from another reality, then the First could have used its agents to bring her here."

"He's right, Angel" said Cordelia as she wiped the sweat off her forehead, "Willow, I mean this vision I got was this demonic Willow controlling the Scoobies. I think they're compromised, we can't trust them, at least according to the vision. I'm afraid that we may have lost."

"Cordy" said Angel as everyone looked at each other nervously, "Willow implied to Buffy that the Powers could be very wrong about this."

"They haven't been wrong yet concerning the portents of the other problem we had with that nightmare demon" said Gun as Angel looked up at him and frowned, before looking at Cordelia again. Angel asked her what else she saw in her vision.

"Tomorrow" said Cordelia, "I saw Death Valley National Park, some rock formations and from there Willow will cover the planet in clouds and destroy Sunnydale. Yellow rain will fall that will annihilate everyone on the planet starting with the city. Angel, this Willow is bringing the apocalypse. We need to do something."

"Told you we needed to stay" said Connor glancing back at Angel as he headed towards the weapons case, "but no… the blonde says we leave, so we left."

"Something's wrong" said Angel as he and Wesley helped Cordelia onto her feet, "why would Willow nearly lobotomise Rack?"

"Maybe it's a trick?" asked Gunn as Angel helped a dazed Cordelia to a couch, "I mean, if what Cordy saw is true, then this Willow tricked everyone. Maybe Rack's not lobotomized, just a spell to make everyone think he is?"

"Buffy said that Giles checked him" said Angel, "he's pretty much a vegetable."

"Either case" said Connor who was holding two axes and a sword on his back, "I say we kill it, then we…"

"Hold on there" said Lorne, the green horned demon from Pylea, as he held his hand towards Connor, "maybe we should be sure that she really is a demon first? Look, the way I see it, even the higher beings have to be wrong once in a while."

"What do we do?" asked Wesley as he looked at Angel.

"Lorne and I will go to Sunnydale right now" said Angel as Lorne looked at him in surprise, "well, you agreed with me."

"Yea, but I don't go out on the field and, well.. you know…" said Lorne.

"I'll tell her to sing for you" said Angel.

"Besides" said Gunn as he patted Lorne's back while walking past him, "it's a road trip so I'll come too. You'll need help in case she's a demon."

"Wesley" said Angel, "I need a spell that would protect me, Gunn and Lorne from mind control. Just in case this Willow really is a demon. Spike's there so if this Willow really is a demon, then its powerful enough to affect a vampire. I want you and Connor to stay here with Fred and Cordelia. But I want no one to attack is that clear?"

"Yeah, we'll be doing the attacking" said Gunn as he walked up to the weapons case and took out a shotgun, and a sword, "never gone against two Slayers though. Don't think I really wanna."

"Angel" said Wesley, "take Fred and Cordelia with you, I'll go with Connor to Death Valley National Park once we have the exact location. I'll look through pictures on the internet with Cordelia before you leave, and if we find the formation online then, we'll head there and cut Willow off from launching the apocalypse."

"No" said Angel as he shook his head, "I'll go and talk to Buffy and the others. Lorne will read Willow and then we'll get to the bottom of all this."

"You're risking a lot" said Connor, "what if your mind is under her control?"

"We'll use a safe word" said Gunn as everyone looked at him, "you know, a word that only has meaning for us. Tells you guys that we're alright?"

"Rose" said Angel as everyone turned back to look at him, "that's our safe word. And in the meantime, Wesley get that spell down. You and Connor stay here with Cordelia and Fred; Gunn, get some of your old gang to take up the slack in case something happens to us. Cordy, contact Kate and get her here to cover you guys."

"Sure, Boss" said Gunn as he reached for a phone as Angel walked towards the main door, while Wesley and Cordelia nodded their heads. Connor was the only one who wasn't happy with that plan; he was afraid that his father was emotionally compromised with an old friend returning to life; an old friend who could very well bring about the end of days.

"We leave for Sunnydale in an hour" said Angel as he walked out into the night.

Connor then turned around before following Wesley to Angel's office, he was going to try and convince the former Watcher that they should get to Death Valley National Park because there was every chance that Angel and the others would fail; that they were the last line of defence in preventing this particular apocalypse.

**The Summers Residence, Sunnydale, 0700 hours; Second day in Alternate reality.**

Oz was awakened by a soft knock on Dawn's door, so he quietly got up so as to not bother the sleeping redhead that he, Buffy and Tara had taken turns watching over since the incident last night. It was Oz who had gently lifted up Willow off the backyard and brought her past a tied up Warren who was laughing from the living room at how bad their luck was, that he had killed Willow again. Oz was already rushing up the stairs when he heard a slap as Warren yelped before he heard Buffy telling Dawn to stop.

Although unsure about what had happened, Oz looked down at the sleeping form of the alternate Willow and lay her down on the bed. It was Tara who came in later, followed by Giles and Buffy while the others were handling the drooling Rack, the tired Amy and Warren.

"Buffy" said Tara as Giles passed her some towels from the restroom to stop the nosebleed, "I didn't sense any magic; or if it was magic, it's nothing that I encountered before."

"Her hair became black" said Giles as he fixed his glasses while Tara sat next to Willow's head and gently wiped off the blood, "that happens with dark magic, but Tara's right as well; I didn't feel see any familiar magical energies."

"Hey" said Spike as he ran into the room, "the rat's been tied up, Warren's been gagged and I don't know what you wanna do about the vegetable."

Spike then looked at Willow and asked Tara if she can heal her, and smiled when she nodded her head.

"Do what you can, Tara" said Spike as everyone looked at him, "she took care of Caleb; best proof ever that I was right from the beginning, she's on our side."

"Caleb?" asked Giles surprised as he looked at Spike, "what did Willow do to Caleb?"

"Used him as a hood ornament for her ship" said Spike as everyone turned to stare at Willow, "I'd say she did us all a favour and took one big bad off the board."

"Leaving us with even more questions" said Giles, "especially what magic she's using, and what exactly she did to Rack."

"He's the one who corrupted our Willow" said Buffy as she looked at Giles, "he's not getting any sympathy from me."

"Guys" whispered Tara as she looked down at Willow, "her bleeding's stopped. We should have her rest, I'll heal her tomorrow."

"I'll help you with the others?" asked Oz as Tara smiled at him before shaking her head and telling him that she could handle it. It was then that Buffy told Giles that she'll let Angel and his team know what happened, that they were wrong about Willow being a demon.

That should have been the end of it, however Angel, Lorne and Gunn made a surprise stop to the Summers house to talk to Buffy and the others about Cordelia's vision. The resultant meeting went as well as could be expected with the Scoobies telling Angel and his team that they weren't being mind controlled. However, they did agree to have Lorne read their minds while singing.

The brooding dark haired, ensouled Vampire was also insistent on having Willow sing for Lorne so that the demon could read her memories. It was Buffy and Faith who told him that he could talk with the redhead once she got up; they then told them everything Willow told them about the First Evil, the Alterra, and the way she appeared into the house. Angel and the others were surprised about the cloaked ship that was in the backyard, but Buffy stopped them from checking it out; saying that it was Willow's to show, not hers since she's not sure how it works. Angel then made a call to Cordelia at the Hyperion Hotel telling her that Willow was asleep, and that they'll be spending the night at Buffy's house so that they could help the injured.

Back at the Hyperion Hotel, Cordelia put the phone down and frowned before telling Wesley and Connor what Angel had told her. The two men looked at each other before heading to the weapons rack while Cordelia and Fred tried to convince them not to do anything rash, to wait until the morning after Angel had talked to Willow. Wesley and Connor refused to listen, however, as they grabbed weapons and ran out the door. The two of them knew that they were outnumbered if they went to Sunnydale, so instead they drove to Death Valley National Park, broke in and hiked to the rock formation that Cordelia had seen in her vision.

Once they had left the Hyperion Hotel, Cordelia and Fred looked at each other before deciding that it would be better to hear from Angel tomorrow after he talked to Willow and said the safe word. If the vision was right, then Connor and Wesley would stop Willow before she did anything but if she wasn't then she was sure that Angel and the other's would tell the two of them to hold back, although she was certain that he'd be pissed.

Back in the present, Oz opened the door to the room and stepped back as Tara walked in and smiled at him. She told him that the others were slowly coming awake, and that Dawn and Kennedy had started cooking breakfast. She told him that Lorne insisted on being the alarm clock so that he could wake everyone up with his singing, but the blonde witch begged him not to do anything rash.

"Colonel" said a very soft voice as Tara and Oz looked at the bed where Willow was moving her head from side to side slowly, "no, shields are down…. More coming… the Frog people are…."

"Willow" said Oz as he walked towards the redhead as Willow suddenly snapped her eyes open and looked at Oz who was right upon her, followed by Tara who gave the redhead a small smile, "bad dream?"

"Uh huh" said the redhead as she slowly sat up with the help of Oz and Tara, "dreamt about…. Yeah.. never mind."

"Frog people?" asked Tara with a smirk.

"Never mind" squeaked Willow when she felt the warmth of the sun coming through the window. Looking towards the rays of light that was coming through the blinds, Willow asked what time it was and was surprised to know that it was already seven in the morning, "I feel like my brain's been hit by a truck."

"What was that last night?" asked Oz as he sat next to Willow's feet, "Tara said that she didn't feel any magic."

"I told you guys the truth" said Willow as she looked at Tara and Oz, "I haven't practiced in years, but I have, or had as the case may be, my own gifts. It's in my genes. For some reason I was able to access it when I got angry at Rack.. oh.. sorry if my hair and eyes turned black. Happens when I get angry."

"Used to happen to my Willow when she'd go out of control with magic" said Tara softly, "that's why Giles thought you were… you know.. maybe using some unknown magic."

"No" said Willow as she spun around on the bed until her feet were on the floor, "I accessed my own gifts; telepathy, telekinesis… emphatic. For that one instance I felt fear from everyone, so I calmed down and returned to normal."

"Oh" replied Tara as she gave a small smile.

"You were thinking too loud last night" said Willow as she looked at Tara, "you saw my alternate in the kitchen."

"Ye… yeah" said Tara as she looked at Willow, and then at a surprised Oz and then back at Willow again, "but I didn't feel you in my mind and…"

"You thought too loud" said Willow, "but I'm the one who should be sorry."

"About?" asked Tara.

"I had to stun you last night" said Willow, "I hoped that Caleb would think that I killed you and let you go."

"Oh" said Tara nervously, "umm.. no.. no… I.. I'm ok. You scared Dawnie though, but I told her that you did what you had to do to protect me."

Willow smiled at Tara before the redhead tried to stand up off the bed.

"Where is Caleb?" asked Oz as Tara helped Willow to her feet, "Spike said that you hit him with your ship."

"Let's just say that he wanted to burn us in the fires of hell" said Willow as she shrugged her shoulders, "so I showed him who was burning who by barbequing him in the fires of the Earth."

"You put him into a volcano?" asked Oz.

"Too easy for him" said Willow, "gave him a good view of the Earth from a nice spot between here and the moon. Then when I thought he got bored, I pushed him back down to Earth at full speed. Gotta say though, I don't think he liked the re-entry."

"You mean he's?" asked Tara as she pointed upwards.

"Uh huh" said Willow, "dust. Well, slightly charred, barbequed human-remains dust.. not the vamp kind. Not there's a difference I think, but oh well."

"Ok" said Oz calmly before he changed the subject to them losing power last night, to Cordelia getting another vision from the Powers which led to Angel coming to Sunnydale with two members of his team. Tara could see Willow stiffen once she heard about the vision from the Powers, and then the witch could see her face become angry when Tara mentioned the Death Valley National Park, and the destruction of Sunnydale.

"Oz" said Willow, "is everyone awake?"

"Yeah" said Oz, "I think most of them left for the nearby empty houses to get their morning business out of the way and…"

"Too much information" said Willow as she scrunched her face, "too much."

"Willow" said Tara as the redhead looked at the blonde, "Angel's friend is here to make sure that you aren't a demon… I mean, for his peace of mind do you mind singing?"

"Singing?" asked Willow as she looked at the witch and then at Oz, "why singing?"

"He reads people when they sing" said Oz, "he's like a telepath, but only when people sing.. or hum… as long as it's a tune, I guess."

"I'll need to talk to the guy" said Willow as he looked down at her bloodied undershirt, and then at the BDU top that was hung on a chair near a desk. It was then that the redhead noticed that she felt no pain from the injuries she sustained, and as if on cue Oz told Willow that it was Tara who healed her injuries. Willow smiled at the blonde witch and thanked her.

"I… umm… I know…. I mean" said Tara nervously as she looked at Willow's stained clothes, "I mean I couldn't do anything about your shirt and…. but the other one just had some grass stains so it was easy to get rid off.. and… yeah."

"Thanks" said Willow as she nodded at Tara and picked up her BDU top just as Tara and Oz headed towards the door so that Willow could change out of her undershirt, and into just her BDU top. As Tara and Oz waited outside, they heard the main door downstairs opening and closing multiple times as the voices in the living room, and the kitchen increased when suddenly they heard someone singing.

"Shut-up!" shouted Dawn from downstairs as the singing immediately stopped while Tara tried not to giggle and Oz just gave a small smile. It was then they heard Lorne apologizing to Dawn after the young woman threatened him that if he continued to sing, then he'll get no funny shaped pancakes. It was a couple of minutes later that Willow walked out in her BDU top and trousers, with her bloodied undershirt in her hand. The blonde witch noticed that the patches on the shoulders were taken out and she suspected that Willow put them in her pockets.

"Thanks for waiting" said Willow as she looked at Tara and Oz. The two of them nodded before heading down to the bottom of the stairs where the noisy Potentials from earlier quietened down when they saw Tara, Willow and Oz. Giving them a small nervous wave, the three of them walked into the kitchen where Willow saw Dawn cooking pancakes before the redhead looked at someone in a long black jacket who had his back towards her while talking to a dark skinned man, and a green, horned demon. The two of them stopped talking when they saw Willow, which made the third one turn around and looked at the redhead in surprise.

"Willow?" said Angel as he took a step back as Oz went down to the basement to check on their prisoners and get the other potentials, while Tara went out the front door to get the rest of the Scoobies who were on the lawn since the Puddle Jumper was parked in the backyard. As for Angel, seeing the redhead again made him take a step back; he had expected the scent of a demon, not a scent that fit in with what he remembered about their own Willow. It was that which made him ask the question that he thought he'd never ask, "so.. so you're from another reality? And you have a ship?"

"Angel" said Gunn as the vampire glanced back at him, "we still need to verify."

"And you are?" asked Willow as she leaned to the right and looked past Angel, at Gunn and then at Lorne.

"Charles Gunn" said Angel as the man behind him nodded his head, "and Lorne.. he's a.."

"Telepath who needs people to sing" said Willow as Lorne nodded his head before the redhead looked at Angel, "I suck at singing, just so you know."

"Humming will do" said Lorne, "it'll open your mind to me and…."

"I have a lot of things in my head that concerns the security of my world" said Willow as she looked at Dawn who handed her a cup of coffee and some pancakes before thanking her and looking back at Lorne, "can you guarantee me that you can keep that secret? There are things about me in there too, can you guarantee that everything you see will remain secure?"

"Ummm" said Lorne just as Kennedy and some other Potentials walked through the basement door and past Willow to get into the living room, "I can try but…"

"I have access to some of the most advanced, but dangerous, technology on the planet" said Willow as she looked at Lorne and then at Angel, "can you guarantee that information won't get into the wrong hands? Because if it falls into the wrong hands, this tech can destroy the planet. So, can you guarantee that information will remain safe? That no one will take it away from Lorne? Angel?"

"Hey, Will" said Buffy as she and the other Scoobies walked in from the front lawn and stopped behind the redhead who was looking at Angel, who was nervously looking back at Willow, and then at Lorne before shaking his head, "Tara and Oz told you about Angel and the new vision?"

"Yeah" said Willow as she looked at both Angel and Buffy, before settling on Angel, "they told me about the new vision that Cordelia received from the Powers. I don't know what to tell you, except that it's not true. I'm not going to destroy the city, or the world."

"Then why would the Powers give Cordy that vision?" asked Angel gently, "look I believe you when you say you're Willow, I can smell your scent, and although there's something slightly off like Spike said, it's you. But the vision, I mean the ones that Cordy gets from the Powers, are never wrong."

"What did Buffy and the others tell you?" asked Willow as she looked at Buffy and then at Angel. The vampire told Willow that Buffy told him everything, from the Alterra to, the Ancients, to how she came here to this reality. The one part they seemed to have left out was that Willow was a clone. Everything that Willow had told the Scoobies and the Potentials were relayed to Angel and his team once they had arrived, and once Amy, Warren and Rack were stiffed in the basement. Gunn told her that Buffy refused to show them the ship as the redhead turned back towards Buffy and silently mouthed a thank you before facing Angel again, "I… everything I said was the truth. But from the vision you told me…. I think I know what it means. It's time I told you everything."

"Like?" asked Buffy as she looked at Giles and then at Willow. Willow frowned slightly as she looked at the Scythe that Buffy was holding before the redhead asked Buffy and the others that they should move on to the living room; that the Potentials needed to hear what she had to say as well.

"Ok" said Buffy as she led everyone to the living room which now smelled of coffee. However there was still evidence of the battle last night; the broken window, the black blood spots on the carpet, and the smashed table in the sitting room. Once they had reached the living room, Willow stood in the middle and asked Buffy if they lost anyone last night.

"Three Potentials" said Buffy as Willow glanced towards the Potentials when a few of them huffed, before the redhead turned back to look at Buffy, "I'm sorry, but you know this is a war you're fighting. You will lose people."

"We're losing too many" said one of the Potentials.

"I'm sorry?" said Buffy as she looked at the Potentials, "they died protecting some of you who were too afraid to do anything and…"

"B" said Faith as Buffy closed her eyes and shook her head.

"People die in a war" said Willow as she looked at the Potentials, "friends will die, you'll kill; sometimes innocents get caught in the crossfire. In war things happen. I've killed to protect my planet, I've watched people die, I've watched a planet get destroyed, a people get wiped out; but we still fight. You lost people, it happens. I'm sorry if I'm blunt but it happens. But if you want to honour their memories, you move on and continue the fight."

"Please" said another Potential, "how can a planet get wiped out?"

"You have no idea what monsters could do with advanced technology" said Willow as she looked at the Potential, and then at Angel, "I just hope that you never get to see it done in front of you."

"Willow" said Giles before saying that it would be best if they got to the topic at hand, "we have several questions, as do Angel and the others. But first of all, where's Caleb?"

"You don't need to worry about him anymore" said Willow, "he's dust."

"Last night" said Xander as Tara and Oz nodded at him "Rack said that he knows who you really are, where you really come from. What did he mean?"

"What I have to say will cover most things you need to know" said Willow as he looked at Xander, and then at everyone, "Can I begin?"

"Yes" said Giles as he stood to one side while the others picked their seats, or spaces on the floor. Willow watched Spike stand against one wall, while Angel stood leaning against another wall. She then saw Anya and Xander sitting together, before looking at Tara who was seated next to Oz, while Buffy stood with Faith while the former was carrying the Scythe, "you have the floor."

"Buffy?" asked Willow as the Slayer looked at the redhead who had her hand outstretched, "could I hold that weapon?"

"Yeah" said Buffy as she handed the weapon to Willow who then walked back to the middle of the room before turning and looking at both Buffy and Faith. She then looked at the weapon again before brushing her fingers along the shaft, and then the blade. Willow then looked up from the blade again and asked both Faith and Buffy if they felt anything while holding it.

"Like it belongs to me" said Faith as she looked at Willow, and then at Buffy who nodded her head and told Willow that she felt the same thing as well. That she felt some force that kept on telling her that the weapon was hers.

"This weapon" said Willow as she looked at it one more time and smiled, "this weapon was created by Athena for the First Slayer."

"What?" asked a surprised Giles as Buffy and Faith looked at each other confused, while the Potentials all mumbled at each other. Giles looked on as Willow smiled at the Watcher, while Angel and Spike just looked at each other and then at their respective teams who were just as surprised. Giles was the one to tell everyone to quieten down before he looked at Willow and told her that it wasn't possible, that a weapon such as this would have been known to the Watcher's Council.

"The good guys' sense of communication has always been awful" said Buffy.

"What do you know about the Slayer?" asked Willow as she looked at the weapon and then at Giles and Buffy. They told Willow about the Shadow casters that told the story of the First Slayer, what Buffy had seen when she went to another dimension to talk with the Shadow Men. Buffy told Willow that they offered her more power to beat the first, but at the cost of her own humanity; which she had refused. Buffy told Willow that she was chained to the floor in a chamber before she broke the chains and attacked the Shadow Men for trying to force the Shadow Demon into her.

"I see" said Willow as she looked at Buffy, Faith and then at all the Potentials Slayers before looking at Giles, "what if I told you a story? Just let me finish before you ask any questions?"

"Ok" said Giles before Willow looked at Spike and Angel, "you guys can listen to my heartbeat for any deceptions."

"Using Lorne's ability would be much easier" said Gunn.

"Like I said earlier, I have so many classified things in my head that I can't let anyone have access to them" said Willow as she looked at Gunn and then at Lorne, "it a matter of security for my reality. That's why I wiped Rack's mind. But I'll be telling you everything, including what Rack meant."

"I take it that Buffy and Spike told you about the Alterra escaping Earth and going to another galaxy?" continued Willow as everyone nodded, "that was about ten million years ago, and the Alterra found another planet that they called Lantea and, and the truth is that the ship they left in was a city-ship."

"Willow" said Oz, "a city-ship?"

"Yeah" said Willow, "with the same internal space that you would find in Manhattan, enough to take millions of people to a new home. The Alterra seeded the Pegasus galaxy with life, where eventually they became known as the Lanteans. They lived there for ten million years before they encountered an enemy that they themselves created. A race almost as powerful as the Lanteans and although they fought this enemy, they ultimately found themselves losing the war due to the sheer numbers of this enemy."

It was then that Willow turned to Giles and smiled.

"You would have loved it, Giles" said Willow, "in my reality, we found the City. We have an international expedition there exploring the Pegasus galaxy, and although we accidentally awoke the enemy of the Lanteans; we're fixing our mistake and taking the war to them. But I found out later that my connection to the city goes much deeper."

"What do you mean?" asked Gunn.

"The city" said Willow as she folded her arms over her chest and smiled, "people called it many different names; the city of Towers, The Grey City; the Athosian people in Pegasus called her the City of the Ancestors, we called it the Lost City of the Ancients. When the Lanteans returned to Earth, some spread the story of the city that they had left behind, so that its name would live on in legend. A great city of a technologically advanced people that sank beneath the waves of the ocean."

"Atlantis" said Angel as everyone else murmured and looked around confused while Angel walked forward, "you're talking about Atlantis… you mean…"

"In my reality, you were there" said Willow as she looked at Angel, "the enemy that we call Wraith attacked the city; you, me, Faith and a few squads went to the city to defend it. You even received a commendation from the President after preventing a bomb, that the Wraith had planted, from exploding that would have flooded parts of the city and killed people."

"But history" said Giles, "Willow… what you're saying…"

"It's the truth" said Willow as she looked at Giles, "and I should know, Atlantis is my home; it's where I was born more than ten thousand years ago."

"Hold on, hold on" said Kennedy as she and the Potentials started to talk all at once, while Buffy and the others just looked at each other confused about what Willow was talking about. Willow looked at Tara, and Oz and took note of the look of shock on their faces and then turned to Angel and Spike who were equally as surprised. She then turned to Kennedy who whistled before everyone kept quiet, "ok, seriously? Where's your proof?"

"Angel, Spike" said Willow as she looked at Kennedy, and then at Rona and Vi who were about to speak, "am I lying? I know you can hear my heartbeat, so… am I lying?"

"No" said a still surprised Spike as he and the others continued to look at Willow before she looked down at the Scythe, "this… this was something I created to try and make up for a mistake after returning to Earth."

Willow told the transfixed audience about Hera and her death, followed by what she had done to gain revenge for Hera's death. The redhead told them about the clones and the order that denied her the chance to eliminate the Wraith threat due to committing a potential act of genocide. The redhead then went on to talk about the return to Earth, and Giles eyes opened wide when he heard that Willow had met Sineya.

"Sineya?" asked Dawn, "who's Sineya?"

"It can't be" said Giles, "none of this is in the Watchers Codex. How could you know the First Slayer?"

"What?" asked Buffy and Faith as Willow turned around and looked at them, and then at the Potentials.

"She was smart, you know" said Willow as she looked at the Scythe, "but the ones you call the Shadow men, the same people I call the Furlings…"

"The Shadow Men were aliens?" asked Tara.

"They were following a prophesy given to them by the Powers" said Willow as she looked up from the Scythe, "about a warrior that would cleanse the world of darkness; and Sineya was the one chosen. To them, she was the one destined to fight."

"The Shadow Demon" said Buffy as Willow looked back at her, "I saw… I mean I know what they did to the First Slayer, I went into another dimension where they were going to give me more power at the cost of my humanity.. but like I told you already, I couldn't do it."

"Good" said Willow, "I never believed in destiny back then; I believed that everyone had free will, which was the same philosophy of the Ancients. But to this mystic sect of the Furlings, prophesy was all that mattered."

Willow told them that she offered the Furlings the use of her genetically engineered clones in exchange for Sineya's life; clones that would defeat the demons that remained on the planet. She then went on to say that they had taken thousands upon thousands of clones; but the Furlings still took Sineya away, then they killed the clones and used their life force to power the demon before putting it into Sineya in front of her.

Willow looked at everyone who looked back at her in shock before the redhead asked Angel and Spike to confirm if she was lying.

"N… No" said Spike, "so… you were there?"

'Yea" said Willow nodding her head, "I was there, but my arms were chained to a wall. They wanted to me to see the fruition of the Powers prophesy. To see the weapon that I helped them create."

"But I didn't see you there" asked Buffy.

"They'd rather have all the glory of creating the Slayer" said Willow as she looked at Buffy, "of saving the world; to tell you the truth, I'm glad I wasn't there in that vision you went through. But that was the sacrifice made to create the Slayers. I was exiled for breaking the Lantean Council's rules against creating the clones. Before I left Earth to go to another planet where I was trained to ascend, I created two of these weapons."

Willow then handed the weapon back to Buffy, who took it while nodding her head. The redhead told Buffy and Faith that the second weapon was destroyed after Sineya singlehandedly killed hundreds of demons and a dragon; but she received a fatal wound.

"I was there at the end of the fight" said Willow as she looked at Buffy, Faith and the Potential Slayers, as well as Principal Wood, "I held her hand as she died a warrior saving the world. To you she's the First Slayer; but to me she's always Sineya. I'm sure that it's the same with my counterpart as well; we learned from her, and she learned from us. Her parents died, and her grandmother gave her up for the sacrifice. To her, I was like a mother and she was like a daughter to me. During my training, I found out that Hera ascended and I met her later on the plains near the Sunnydale Hellmouth. She promised Sineya ascension, but she refused. Sineya said she wanted to guide her successors, to watch over them; something she couldn't do if she ascended, to directly help if possible. Sineya said she could feel all the Potential Slayers throughout time, she could feel the Chosen. Then she took her last breath and died, her death created the Slayer lines."

"Lines?" asked Giles, "don't you mean line?"

"Hera and I saw lines of light shoot out from Sineya" said Willow as she closed her eyes, "Hera told me that she could feel the lines going through the Earth itself, remaining forever."

"But the First" said Principal Wood, "the line of Slayers…"

"The only way to destroy the Slayer line is to destroy the Earth itself" said Willow, "the line can never be destroyed since it's powered by the Earth itself, just like the Hellmouth is powered by the Earth. The First can kill all the Potentials, Buffy and Faith; but the line will still exist. There will always be a Slayer. The First can destroy the Potentials of a single generation, but new Potentials will eventually be born. That's why I don't fear the First. Buffy, Faith… the both of you are the Chosen ones, the both of you are Sineya's successors; her legacy. Buffy, I trust your dreams more than Cordelia's visions because your dreams are Sineya guiding you. The Powers have always believed in prophesy, and that prophesy must go their way. And the Ancients, the others, couldn't have them interfering in such a big way by forcing history to go one way."

"Then what was the yellow rain?" asked Buffy.

"It's an extremely powerful weapon" said Willow, "a guided drone that, in its thousands, could destroy a whole fleet of shielded and heavily armoured alien ships."

"True" said another voice from behind Willow as the redhead smiled while the others stepped back and gasped.

"Athena" said Willow as she turned around and faced her ascended self, "how's mother?"

"She says hi" said Athena as everyone looked on with their mouths open while Tara just grinned, "oh, and I checked out Joyce… I mean she didn't see me but… you never said anything about….. you know."

"Easy now" said Willow knowing that Athena was referring to Jay, "you don't wanna give everything away, right?"

"And how's mom and dad?" continued Willow referring to the Rosenbergs while the others just looked stunned at the casual chat between the two redheads.

"They're doing fine" said Athena, "in Germany on a lecture tour. They should be back here in a few months. And how's Stargate travel?"

"Oh, fun" said Willow shaking her head excitedly.

"Willow? Willows?" asked Giles nervously as she watched stepped towards the redhead in the white dress who looked past Willow and grinned at him, "are.. are you…"

"Hi Giles" said Athena as she ran over to the former Watcher and hugged him tight, "Thank you for the song. It was sweet."

"You're welcome" said Giles as he held on to Athena tightly while he closed his eyes. Willow stepped back as Buffy, Dawn and the other Scoobies, and Angel rushed to hug Athena while Faith came up next to Willow and elbowed her arm.

"Guess you were telling the truth" said Faith as she smiled at Willow before looking back at the huge crowd it front of them as they clapped while Tara gave Athena a kiss, "don't get me wrong, I believed you, but this just confirms everything for everyone."

Willow nodded her head before glancing at the jealous look on Kennedy's face as Tara kissed Athena before the two separated and the redhead hugged Spike and Angel, before she looked at Oz who nodded his head before giving the redhead a tight hug.

"You not going in there?" asked Willow as she looked at Faith.

"And leave you alone here?" asked Faith as Willow gave a small smile, "besides, those guys are much closer to her than me. So, you met the First Slayer huh? B, got dreams from her; so what'd I get?"

"Her ability to survive" said Willow softly after she thought about Faith's question for a few seconds before she nodded her head, "she fought demons on her own, sometimes multiple enemies at once; but she survived. The last fight though, she went up against hundreds but she still fought. Kinda reminds me of the Faith I know. A survivor, and a fighter to the end."

"Hah" said Faith as she saw Athena looked at her before walking towards her.

"Faith" said Athena as she gave the surprised Slayer a hug.

"Hey… Red" said Faith as Athena released the Slayer and walked back before looking at Willow.

"So what's the plan?" another familiar voice came out of nowhere as Willow and Athena turned and looked at the First who was in Willow's image, "look at us… three redheads and…. umm…. Must be a joke in there somewhere."

"What do you want?" asked Buffy as the First took on Caleb's form.

"You may have killed me" said the First in Caleb's form, "but that will not stop the inevitable. The end is coming, the army is ready to spring forth and shift the balance of power. Do you really think you have a chance in hell?"

"Well" said Willow, "yeah.. actually. Your army's under the school with what? A few hundred thousand bodies? Give or take?"

"And?" asked the First as it took on the form of Buffy.

"Athena" said Willow as she looked at her counterpart, "the thing in Death Valley, is the Potentia fully charged?"

"Oh yeah" said Athena with a grin as they looked at the First, "full armament too. Had it checked out, figured you may need it."

"Sweet" said Willow as the both of them stared at the First.

"Like Willow said" said Giles, "you can't do anything on your own, which makes me wonder if we were wrong about a lot of things. But one thing we are clear on is that your army will never rise."

"Goodbye" said the First, "I say that now because that's what will happen. The human race destroyed. I will feed on their evil once I am made flesh and my followers descend to this place. You'll be gone, and I'll still be here."

"We'll stop you" said Tara.

"My sweet Tara" said the First as it took Willow's form again, "you can't. I'll make sure you'll be the first to die. And it'll end with Buffy watching Faith die in front of her; then Buffy will be all alone, always alone. The last Slayer on Earth… anyway, have fun while it lasts. You are all dead."

"OK" said Amanda as Buffy kept on looking at the Scythe in her hand after the First Evil vanished, "now what?"

"We fight" said Buffy as she looked at the Scythe before looking up when Athena put her hand on her shoulder.

"Yea" said Athena as she touched the blade and an electrical charge went through the Scythe as the blade reverted back to its original silver colour, "nanites on the blade will keep it sharp, plus there's a special metal in the weapon that absorbs all types of energy. Sineya was the first of the Ones, the most powerful Slayer to ever walk the Earth. She was just giving off energy that the weapon collected; her power, her very essence is contained in the Scythe. "

"You're not alone" said Willow as she looked at Buffy who looked at her, and then at the Potentials, "in my reality, Tara and her team's been looking for a way to activate the current generation of Potential Slayers, and maybe what you have is the key."

"What are you saying?" asked Angel and Oz together while Principal Wood stood next to Spike.

"She said that I'll be alone" said Buffy, "the only Slayer; the last… all alone. But what if I wasn't? The First Slayer, Sineya, I had a dream about her where she said that it wasn't still enough. What if she meant this? What if she meant that two Slayers weren't enough, what if we need more? To activate more? Willow?"

"I can't do it" said Athena as Buffy tried to hand her the weapon, "that's interfering directly with this planet's course of evolutionary history; basically, that's too much interference. The Others get real pissed if someone goes too far out of line. It has to be done by human hands."

"Tara" said Willow as everyone looked at the nervous young blonde woman, "I can't do it. Even if Rack didn't drain my magic, I still won't be able to do it. Which makes you the most powerful witch here, it has to be you."

"The lines will be strained for a few decades" said Athena as she closed her eyes, "but they won't be broken. If it's successful, then every girl in the current generation, even those who've just been born and if the line goes through them will be a Slayer. But there is a cost, the line goes through criminals as well, the mentally ill, and then there are others who could cause problems for society in general if they use their new gifts for purposes other than good; those who are corrupted by power."

"Every powerful magic has a cost" said Tara as Athena nodded her head.

"If you decide to do this" said Willow as she looked at Buffy, "you need help to find these Slayers, you need help in training them, disciplining them. You need help in finding the ones who'll use their powers for crime and against society. I'll give you a name of someone in the military… in my reality, he's one of the most honourable people I know. He can be trusted with something like this. Like you said, no more working alone."

Buffy nodded her head before she told Xander to get a plan of the school, while Willow told them that she'll be going to Death Valley to man the weapon's platform.

"We'll open the seal that covers the Hellmouth" said Buffy as Xander brought the plans of the school to the dining room table, while Angel went to call Cordelia at Angel Investigations. He unfurled it on top of the table as he pointed out the underground entrances to Buffy.

While the Scoobies were making their plans, Willow stepped out to the porch with Athena and just looked over the neighbourhood.

"So Dawn got her memories back" said Athena as Willow nodded her head.

"Yeah" replied Willow quietly, "have you seen father?"

"Yes" said Athena, "he's still in stasis."

"He died a hero" said Willow as Athena nodded her head, "I'll be going back to Pegasus to place a marker next to Hera, and mother's graves."

"He'll like that" said Athena, "Oma said that you wanted to bring one of the Potentia to Atlantis?"

"Yeah" said Willow, "hopefully the shield hasn't been…."

Willow looked at the look on Athena's face and stopped talking. She closed her eyes and leaned on one of the beams and asked if the Atlantis shields had failed.

"Almost" said Athena as she looked into the bright sky, "the potentia has maybe a hundred more years left?"

"Once this is done" said Willow, "I'll call Thor for a pick up to Lantea. But we'll get this stuff done here first."

"Speaking of which" said Athena, "what do you need for me to do?"

"I need cloud cover" said Willow as she waved her hands towards the sky, "dark clouds over the whole area from L.A, to Sunnydale, to Death Valley National Park. I want the clouds to hide the approach of the drones from civilians. Then dissipate it once the drones have entered Sunnydale. No need to worry about Angel and Spike, they'll fight inside the school with whoever Buffy has assigned to stay on the inside. Maybe have some of the less experienced Potentials deal with the vampires that try to get out of the building. As for the drones, I'll take then into the school and to the Hellmouth, destroy the entire army while Buffy and the others take care of things in on the surface."

"The First will have Bringers" said Athena.

"Buffy and the others can take care of them" said Willow, "but the vampires that Buffy fought last night, she said that they were the bigger threat. So, using thousands of drones to destroy unshielded flesh bodies shouldn't be a problem. This ends tonight. Then we go save our home."

"Oh" said Athena as she looked at Willow as they were headed towards the front door, "while I was checking out the outpost, I noticed Wesley and Connor hiding; I guess they were waiting for you. I guess the vision that Cordy had must have shown the site of the transportation rings that led to the outpost."

"Wait" said Willow in surprised, "Angel has a son?"

"He doesn't in your reality?" asked Athena as Willow shook her head, "but no worries. They're kinda asleep."

"What did you do?" asked Willow with an eyebrow raised at Athena.

"Knocked them out for a little bit" said Athena as she shrugged her shoulders, "so sue me. On the grand scale of things, knocking out the two of them is a part of limited interference."

"As long as you don't get into trouble" said Willow just before they entered the house when Willow stopped and looked back at Athena, "in my reality we got Joyce back too, but we had the advantage of a full fledged Stargate programme to basically bring back Joyce to life, along with Jay. Think you can do anything?"

"Well?" asked Athena as she looked up at the sky, "you heard her."

Athena then looked back down and shook her head while Willow shrugged her shoulders.

"Nuts" said Willow, "I could hack into the Sunnydale records office and change some stuff around, use the clichéd version of the Joyce clone who died was the real Joyce's long lost unknown twin sister who kidnapped her and….. and that Joyce was really… you know what I'll find something."

"So" said Athena as the both of them walked into the house, "no magic, huh?"

"Nope" said Willow with a grin as Athena closed the door behind them.

**Asgard Vessel** _**Belisknir** _ **, orbit of Earth; 2315 hours.**

Buffy couldn't believe it, she really couldn't. She looked out one of the windows on Thor's ship and thought back to how their lives changed in a few hours.

Once they had come up with a plan in her house hours ago, the Scoobies went to work at the school blocking all entrances that the Bringers could use to come into the school. Then Faith and Angel suggested that since the goal was for none of the Bringers and Turok-han to leave the school grounds, they had to fight inside the school itself. At the same time, Gunn and Lorne would be the ones protecting Tara at all costs while she used the essence of Sineya to activate the abilities of the Potentials.

Willow looked on as Buffy told her that she and the other Potentials will open the seal that covers the Hellmouth, and then they'll be going in.

"Buffy" Willow had said, "leave the seal open but stay close to it. I won't be surprised if the Bringers sense the opening of whatever seal this is and come at you. If you go in, you'll be dealing with the uber-vamps and the Bringers. The longer the vamps don't know you're there, the easier it would be to get them in one fell swoop. But I want people to pair up, watch each other's back. Lorne and Gunn, you're job is the most difficult of all; protecting yourselves, and Tara."

"We can do it" said Gunn as Willow nodded.

"Angel and Spike" said Willow, "it won't take me long to get to the Death Valley outpost, and I assume that Athena told you about Wesley and Connor?"

"Yeah" said Angel, "I'll talk to them after all this is done, at least they're asleep."

"Sorry" said Athena as Angel nodded his head.

"Anyway" continued Willow as she pointed at the plans on the table, "I'll guide the drones in through the main hallways, and they'll be programmed to automatically attack any non-human biological life-forms. So I want Spike, Angel and Lorne to stay behind any living human. I'll be commanding the drones to avoid all human targets, so you have to stay close to anyone with a heartbeat. Clear?"

"You can stand behind me" said Amanda and Rona as they looked at Angel with grins on their faces.

"Umm… thanks" said Angel nervously as Faith gave out a cough while trying to hide a laugh.

It was an hour later that the Scoobies and the Potentials, along with Spike and Angel, and Gunn and Lorne had gone to the school. Buffy wanted this to be a pre-emptive attack on the army of the First, and if the army could be destroyed, she was sure that the First would be defeated.. at least for now. In the meantime, she knew that Willow would take a few minutes to head up to Death Valley and once she was ready, then they would set up the attack. Tara was using magic to communicate with Willow who told her that once launched, the drones would take about one to two minutes to make the journey from the outpost to Sunnydale.

Once they had gone into the school, everything was a blur. The Potentials opened the seal and took their positions in the basement hallway to beat back any Bringers, while the others took care of any Turok-han that discovered that the seal was open and exited the Hellmouth. However, once the seal was open.. the Bringers had immediately started to attack those on the surface. Before leaving for the outpost, Willow had asked Tara to connect Buffy with the others on the surface so that she'd know what was going on; and so, based on the information that Tara received from the others fighting the Bringers, Buffy then told ten of the Potentials to help the others on the surface. It didn't take too long before the first few Turok-han started to leave the entrance to the Hellmouth, and into the basement where they were met by the forces led by Buffy and Faith.

The two original Slayers would find out from Gunn later that it had taken some time for Tara to concentrate before she touched the blade of the Scythe. He had told Buffy that white energy crackled from Tara to the blade as the witch's hair and eyes turned pure white. It was then that he noticed it getting dark outside as Lorne pulled the blinds and the two of them saw dark, rolling clouds as far as the eye could see.

"Now" said Tara softly as there was a burst of white energy that just as quickly vanished before her hair and eyes turned back to their normal colours, "it.. it's done. Gu.. Gunn, pass the weapon to… to.. Slayers… to… to.. Buffy."

"Lorne?" asked Gunn as the demon crouched behind Tara so that she wouldn't fall onto the floor. Lorne nodded his head and told him to go, that the both of them will be alright.

As Gunn ran off to the shortcut that he had seen in the plans that would lead him to the basement, Tara leaned on Lorne as the green-skinned demon held on to her.

"I.. I'm sorry" said Tara as Lorne looked on confused, "too.. too.. weak."

"It's ok" said Lorne when he heard a sound and looked up to see three bringers in front of them as they smiled and walked into the room, "close your eyes."

Lorne stood up after laying Tara gently n the floor and held out the sword that he had brought with him and stood in front of Tara to protect her. He knew that his hands were trembling, but he also knew that the others were fighting for their lives, and for the world.

"Co.. come on" said Lorne as he held out his sword. Lorne watched the Bringers rush in when suddenly they stopped before taking a few steps back. Confused, he looked behind him as his eyes went wide when he saw pin pricks of yellow light that burst through the clouds.

"Down" said a female voice before Lorne felt himself getting pushed down onto the floor as he glanced back and saw red hair and white lying on top of him as they heard crashes from several windows, followed by screams. Looking up in front of him, Lorne saw the bright yellow drones literally ripping apart the three Bringers n front of them as they made a turn into the hallway . Once all the drones and entered the school, Athena got off Lorne and helped him up before she rushed to Tara and gave her a kiss that made the witch open her eyes slowly.

"Hey" said Athena with a grin, "you did it. You activated them all."

"Stay?" asked Tara as she caressed Athena's cheek, "stay with me?"

"I can't" said Athena, "I love you with all my heart, but I can do more good up there, than I ever could down here. Know that I'll always love you, no matter what. I'm always watching over you, but saving Lorne was the final bit of interference I could do. The Slayers are cleaning up the remaining Bringers, and I can see the drones…. thousands of them ripping through the Turok-han as if they were nothing. I need you to lock the seal over the Hellmouth, you are one of the descendents of the Furlings. Your gene makes it easy for you to mold the magics, and I need you to do this. You're the one with the power to reactivate the seal now that the Turok-han aren't a threat; you're the only one who can."

"But" said Tara as Lorne helped her sit up, "but…"

"Help Amy" said Athena, "she's what I could have been if I continued my habit… help her. Be a mentor to her as you wanted to do with me. I was so foolish in refusing your help, thinking I knew everything; but now you have an opportunity to help her. I can see the future changing, the prophecy that the Powers wanted won't happen now, they wanted Sunnydale destroyed; but now all of that has changed. Buffy and Faith will lead a new generation of Slayers, and I need you to help them. Remind them that they need to work together with other forces… they need help too."

"Alright" said Tara as tears flowed down her eyes.

"The next time I come back" said Athena as she started to glow white just as Gunn, Giles, Angel and Vi came to the door panting to check up on Tara and Lorne, but were surprised at the white glow coming from Athena, "I'll show you something amazing. A supernova in the Triangulum galaxy will be going off in a few months.. and if you're doing nothing…"

"But I'm not ascended" said Tara.

"Your body will be here" said Athena, "but your mind will be millions of light years away, watching the building blocks of life being created. Wanna join me?"

"Yes" said Tara with a laugh as Athena stepped back smiling before she blew Tara a kiss after Lorne helped her stand up. Athena looked at Giles, then Angel and smiled.

"This is it" said Athena as she started to glow even brighter, "take care of yourselves, I'll be watching over you guys. I love you all."

"Goodbye, Willow" said Giles as the white glow completely enveloped Athena until she was a pulsing light that had tendrils of white trailing behind her as she shot through the walls of the school.

As Buffy continued to look out the window of the ship, she thought back to the light that appeared before her and Faith after the Bringers were all taken down by the Slayers. Buffy and Faith looked on as Athena's face appeared in the light and told them that the Turok-han were destroyed, that her counterpart succeeded. She told the two original Slayers that they really needed to seek help to help train the new Slayers and that Tara will be shutting the seal again.

As Buffy smiled at the planet below, tears fell down her eyes when she recalled Athena telling her that she always valued her friendship more than anything in the world, but she had to go since the Others were calling her back.

"She spent too much time on Earth" said Buffy softly as she turned around and saw an excited Dawn talking to Thor, 'still cant believe it… Thor's an alien. A Roswell grey."

Buffy looked around at the grey interior and then at the console and the screens on the walls as a door to the side opened and Willow walked in carrying a multicoloured crystal. After the battle, Willow met them at the Summers house after Tara closed the seal. The redhead told them that with the First's army now taken care off; the First probably still existed but it lost its means of changing the balance of good and evil.

As she approached Willow after taking another good long look at their planet, the blonde Slayer looked at a screen that had thirty nine symbols on it. She watched the redhead press some symbols ever stepping back and looking at Thor, who then excused himself and went to another console.

As Buffy looked at Willow, she recalled the redhead taking Angel to another room back in the house and closing the door. She honestly didn't know what was going on but she wasn't going to complain, they just survived; and they had Slayers to train and watch over now. It was later that night that Willow contacted the Asgard, and asked them for a ride to see Joyce and that's why they were on the ship.

The Blonde Slayer knew that Xander wanted to come as well, but not only did Anya not allow it… Buffy asked him to take charge of replacing the broken glass, and fixing anything that was broken.

"Go to the Home Depot and take the stuff you need" said Buffy, "I know there are still people here and they'll get the call out now that everything's alright now. If I know city hall, they'll say something about a massive gas leak that was averted thanks to some quick thinking by city officials. In the meantime, the stores have no people but lots of supplies, so take the Slayers and get everything you need to fix the house. My mom's coming back and I don't want her to think we destroyed everything."

"We almost did" said Faith and Dawn together.

"You know what I mean" replied Buffy before she looked at the Slayers, "I'll call Riley and ask him to connect us to that General that Willow told me about. Riley knows me, and what I've been through so he'll introduce us to this General Hammond and we can take it from there."

It was a few hours later that Willow was notified by Thor that he was in orbit. She told him to lock on to the stone, that she told both Dawn and Buffy to hold, and beam up the two life signs holding on to it. IN the meantime, she'll pilot the jumper back to the Belisknir. Once Buffy and Dawn had been beamed up, the redhead looked at Giles and the others before telling them that Thor will bring back Buffy, and Dawn back home, as well as Joyce. She then turned to Angel and told him that since there wasn't power in Sunnydale, he had to use his contacts and do what she earlier asked him to do, and mail the letter that she hand wrote. After Angel nodded at her, Willow smiled and said goodbye to the others before she rushed to the jumper.

Back in the present, aboard the ship, Buffy stood next to Willow and held her hand as she looked at the redhead and smiled. Willow told Buffy as Thor went to another console, while Dawn came up to stand next to them, that they were making a stop at Atlantis so that she could use a power source and recharge the shields. The redhead stated her belief that one day, just like her own reality, humans would find out about Atlantis and make it their own.

When Buffy asked Willow about how long it would take, it was Thor who told them that hyperspace travel would be under a minute while Willow told the blonde Slayer and her sister that she'll beam down, replace the power source and then beam back up.

"The city will be shielded for another three thousand years" said Willow as she nodded at Thor to start the journey, "until the people of Earth find her again."

**Edina, near the Stargate, 1845 hours.**

Edina's sun was already at the horizon when three flashes of light deposited Dawn, Willow and Buffy near the Stargate. Willow brought the communication stone to her lips and told Thor that they had beamed down safely.

"Very well, Major" said Thor, "as requested, the singularity that would be used to take you home is almost ready. It will take another twenty four hours for the star to form into a black hole. Once that is done, we will return with the technology that we will attach to the Stargate to send you home."

"Thanks, Thor" said Willow, "see you tomorrow. Oh, is there anything you and the Council could do about putting this planet into the Protected Planets Treaty?"

"That will be discussed with the Council, Major" said Thor, "but I will bring it up."

"Thanks" said Willow, "Rosenberg out."

Willow put the communication stone back into her pocket before turning around and smiling at Buffy and Dawn who were looking at the circular stone ring.

"That's a Stargate" said Willow as Buffy and Dawn looked back at the redhead before she turned towards the trail that led away from the ring, "come on. The village is close by."

Buffy looked at Dawn, before looking at the Stargate again. The both of them then turned around before Dawn pointed at the sky.

"The only way to know you're on an alien world" said Buffy as she looked at the sky, "two moons."

"Guys!" shouted Willow as she looked back before both Buffy and Dawn ran towards her.

The three of them walked towards the busy village as Willow checked Joyce's house and noticed that all the lights were off. She then looked at the Council building that Renan had pointed out to her the last time she was here before turning around and asking Buffy and Dawn to follow her. As the three of them were walking through the crowds, Willow caught a glimpse of Jay who was in another building with other children who were drawing something on a table.

Willow turned and smiled as Buffy and Dawn were looking at some crafts in the square. Walking back towards them, Willow told them that they could look around while she tried to find out where Joyce was at that moment. Buffy and Dawn instead told the redhead that they'll be going with her; so Willow and the two sisters walked into the two story council building.

Entering the building, Willow and the others found themselves in what looked to be fairly large building with tables and chairs located all over the place, along with a fireplace set up in one corner. Willow looked at a bar at the far end where a woman nodded her head at the three of them.

"How about you guys take a seat?" asked Willow as she turned to look at Buffy and Dawn, "I'll check if Mrs. Summers is around here."

"Alright" said Buffy as she and Dawn sat down on some seats as few men and women came into the room and looked at them strangely before they themselves took a seat somewhere else. In the meantime, Willow walked up a staircase in the corner until she reached the second floor. She had left her vest and P90 over in the Belisknir, and had only come with her sidearm which had only a few rounds left, and her Zat. The redhead didn't think that she needed all her weapons from what her reality's Joyce had told her about Edina, but she still wanted to be safe.

As she walked towards a door at the top of the stairs, she could hear voices from the other side; voices of several men, and women, including that of Joyce. Smiling to herself, Willow opened the door slightly and caught a glimpse of empty chairs that were facing a U-Shaped table. She saw that Joyce was sitting at one of the legs of the 'U' with the older blonde's back facing the redhead. Taking a deep breath, Willow opened the door as the elders facing her stopped and looked at the redheaded stranger.

"Excuse me" said a man as he stood up, "you are not…"

"No" said Willow as Joyce looked behind her before she stood up in shock with her hands over her mouth as her face went pale as if she saw a ghost, "I'm not of this village. I'm from an explorer from a planet called Earth."

"Willow?" said Joyce as her eyes were filled with tears.

"Jo?" asked Renan, "you know this woman?"

"Hi, Mrs. Summers" said Willow as she smiled at Joyce who ran towards the redhead before she wrapped her arms around Willow and hugged her. Willow could feel the older blonde's tears as they travelled down her neck when Joyce started to sob while the redhead closed her eyes and rubbed her back, "it's alright, Mrs Summers.. I know what happened. Loki's been punished for what he did."

Willow could feel Joyce nodding her head as she held on tighter to the redhead before she looked at Willow's face and caressed her cheek; all to make sure that she wasn't dreaming about the redhead.

"Jo" said Renan as Joyce turned back, "she is from your land?"

"Yes" said Joyce as she looked back at Willow, "she is."

"My name is Major Willow Rosenberg" said Willow as she looked at the elders, "I'm here to bring her back to her children on Earth, and use your Stargate."

"Stargate?" asked another woman, "what is this Stargate?"

"You call it the Ring of the gods" said Willow as the Elders looked at each other confused.

"Mrs. Summers" said Willow as she looked at Joyce, "you need to believe me when I tell you that I'm a Willow from an alternate reality."

"But…" said Joyce shaking her head.

"I can explain everything to you" said Willow, "but your Willow.. she.. she was shot and killed one and a half years ago, I just arrived here a few days ago from my own reality."

"What?" asked a confused Joyce as she looked at Willow and then at the Elders who were just as confused, before looking at Willow again.

"If you won't believe me" said Willow with a small smile, "maybe you'll believe Buffy and Dawn?"

"What?" asked Joyce surprised again as she covered her mouth, "whe… where?"

"Downstairs" said Willow, "they can confirm my story while I talk to the rest of the elders."

Buffy was looking around her surroundings nervously while Dawn was tapping away at the surface of the table they were sitting around when they heard hurried footsteps coming down the staircase. Buffy looked at the woman who reached the bottom of the stairs and stood up in shock while tapping the shoulder of Dawn who was still looking down at the table. Dawn then looked up as well and stood up stunned with her mouth open at the older blonde who was crying while she covered her mouth with both her hands.

"Mommy?" said Buffy as she pushed herself and ran towards Joyce before hugging her, "Oh my God, you're safe… you're alive. Willow was right.. she was so right."

"Mommy" said Dawn as she ran to the older blonde who was already sobbing as the brunette gave her a tight hug.

'My… my little pumpkin belly" said Joyce as she kissed Dawn's cheek, "I'm so sorry… I.. I couldn't get back to you.. I just couldn't.."

"It's ok, mom" said Buffy as she kissed Joyce's cheeks, "It's ok… we're here to take you home… you're coming home."

Joyce stepped back and wiped her eyes before she took a good look at her daughters again before she laughed and hugged them tightly.

"I've missed you so much" said Joyce as she heard footsteps behind her and saw a smiling Willow as Dawn let her go and went to tightly hug the redhead.

"In my reality" said Willow as she looked at Joyce, "a clone was created and she replaced you, but we found out by pure accident that you were still alive. By the time we found you, you were in Edina for ten years. In my reality, you're now reunited with Buffy and Dawn who have a new brother and sister."

"What?" said Buffy and Dawn as they looked at Willow, before they looked at Joyce who herself was looking at Willow in surprise.

"I.. I have another daughter?" asked Joyce, "so it realy is true? That you're…"

'Yeah" said Dawn, "our Willow died and… well, she's still around… its complicated. Buffy and I will explain everything later."

"I was here a few days ago" said Willow as Joyce looked on in surprise, "wanted to see if the same thing happened here. And I found out that it did, and just like in my reality, Jayden died."

"What did I name my daughter?" asked Joyce.

"Rose" said Willow, "I'm her favourite aunt I'll have you know."

Joyce could only laugh as she hugged Dawn and Buffy again.

"Hey" said Joyce as she looked at her two daughters, "there's someone I want you to meet."

Joyce took Buffy and Dawn across the square to another building,, with Willow following behind them, where Jay was drawing with other children. The boy, after seeing Joyce, grinned and jumped out of his seat and rushed to the older blonde who let go of Buffy and Dawn, and crouched down to scoop up Jay into her arms.

"Jay" said Joyce while turning around with Jay's arms around her neck as he looked at the shocked looks on both Buffy and Dawn's faces, "met your sisters, the ones I told you stories about."

"Oh" said Jay as his eyes opened wide while he pointed at Buffy, "Pretty."

Buffy gave the young boy a smile before Jay looked at Dawn and called her ugly, to which Buffy and Willow laughed while the brunette fumed at Jay who started to laugh at Dawn. It was later that night that they all had dinner at Joyce's house as guests, who had heard that Joyce's children had arrived to take her home, arrived one after another. Some tried to convince all of them to stay, while others told Joyce that she'll be missed if she decided to go.

It was late at night, once all the guests had gone, and Jay went to sleep that Willow told Joyce, Dawn and Buffy about the reason why Joyce was taken away. That the Asgard were looking for a cure to a deteriorating disease and that one of them had been conducting illegal cloning experiments on humans from Earth without the knowledge of the Asgard council. Willow told them that before she returned to Earth, she asked Thor to take care of Loki, to punish him so that he would not do this again to anyone else. Willow then told Thor that she'll take care of the explanations to the three of them when they were together.

"So" said Joyce as she leaned back on her seat, "are they going to be alright?"

"Yeah" said Willow, "my blood has a unique protein marker that they're using to develop a cure for their disease."

"At least I have my daughters back" said Joyce as she looked at a smiling Buffy and Dawn before looking at Willow, "you can't stay?"

"We're fighting a war in my reality" said Willow, "can't leave my friends and family."

**Edina, twenty four hours later, alternate reality.**

Willow was waiting at the Stargate before she turned around to see Joyce walking up the trail while carrying Jay, and Buffy carrying some bags with Dawn. She also noticed that Renan was walking alongside Joyce as they reached the redhead. It was a few seconds later that there was a buzzing sound near the DHD as two flashes of light deposited Thor, and the rest of Willow's gear.

A surprised Renan and Jay looked on as Thor approached them and introduced himself, while Willow put on her vest and clipped on her P90. She could heard Thor apologizing to Joyce, Buffy and Dawn before telling them that Loki has been punished for what he did. Willow watched as Loki told Renan, who happened to be the leader of the Elders, that the Asgard will be protecting this planet and that if he agreed, the grey alien would station an Asgard teacher for the people.

After Renan agreed, Thor gave a chip to Willow that he asked be placed in one of the ports inside the DHD. Willow crouched down and opened a panel under the DHD and found an empty slot where she slipped the chip inside, while Thor placed two Asgard stones on the inner ring of the Gate itself.

"Ready?" asked Willow as she looked at Thor who came and stood next to her while she dialled the Stargate as Buffy and the others watched the chevrons light up. Once they saw Willow press the red button in the middle of the DHD, they heard a grinding sound just before the two crystals lit up just as there was a release of energy along the inner track of the Stargate. The energy crackled around the Gate as the unstable vortex rushed out towards Joyce and the others who jumped back. The vortex was out for a few seconds more than it usually was as Willow looked on before it suddenly settled into the event horizon of the wormhole.

"So that…." said Dawn as she pointed at the blue puddle.

"The event horizon of an artificial subspace wormhole that's hopefully connected to my reality" said Willow.

"We have used the frequency of your link" said Thor as Willow nodded her head before the redhead reached for her radio that was on the top left side of her vest.

"This is Major Rosenberg calling Stargate Command" said Willow as she stepped back and gasped.

'Willow?" asked Buffy as she looked at the redhead step back again as she took in another deep breath.

"It's home" said Willow when she felt a warm feeling go through her body. She brought both hands up where on one she made an electrical charge skip from one finger to the next, the burns healing immediately; and on the other she created a ball of white energy before she dissipated it, "I have my powers back. All of it."

"Major" said General Landry's voice over her radio, "please authenticate I.D."

"Sierra Golf One dash three" said Willow as she spoke into her radio, "authentication code Beta dash One Five."

"Code has been authenticated Major" said the General, "good to hear your voice again."

"Yes, sir" said Willow, "requesting permission to retract Iris and Gate shield."

"Shield is…."

Willow looked at Dawn and Buffy who smiled when they heard a commotion on the background as Faith's voice came over the radio.

"Major" said the General, "Miss Lehane has a message for you."

"Please tell me you felt that weirdness?" asked Faith as she spoke over the radio.

"I did" said Willow before she looked at Buffy, dawn and Joyce, "give me a second."

"As long as you get back" said Faith as Willow gave a small smile, "Oh, Sam wants to speak to you."

"Willow" said Colonel Carter, "Thor has loaned us the same device to close the bridge the previous time this happened, we need to know the frequency to use for the Ion generator."

"Thor?" asked Willow as she gave her radio to the Asgard, "maybe you could explain the frequency stuff to Colonel Carter? I wanna say goodbye to my friends."

Willow watched Thor activate a small device on his wrist as he talked to Colonel Carter while Willow put her radio back into her vest and went over to Buffy and the others.

"I guess it's goodbye" said Willow as she went over to Buffy.

"I've already said goodbye to you once" said Buffy as tears filled her eyes, "at least this time I know you're alive in another reality."

"Remember what I told you" said Willow as she hugged Buffy, "you need help with what's going to happen. All the new Slayers in the world need guidance. And you can't do it alone, ask Riley for help to contact the General I told you about. Before I left, I wrote some letters and asked Angel to mail them immediately… they may not believe me, but I've given the Air Force enough to find the second Stargate on Earth."

'There's another one?" asked Dawn as Willow nodded her head.

"Oh" said Willow as she leaned in and whispered in Buffy's ear, "you were thinking too loud just now; I'm completely ok with you and Oz together. I bet even my counterpart feels the same way. You never had to hide it, you know."

Buffy just smiled and Hugged Willow again before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Dawnie" said Willow a she stepped back from Buffy and looked at the brunette, "look after Buffy, and now you have a little brother. Spoil him rotten."

"Or I can just show him some real monsters and…"

"Dawn" said Joyce as the brunette grinned. The older blonde then turned to look at Willow and thanked her for bringing her back to Dawn and Buffy. Willow then kissed her cheek before nodding at Renan. Walking back to Thor, she saw that the alien was talking to Colonel Carter when he looked up at Willow and told her that he's told the Colonel the frequency to use in order to close the bridge.

"Major" said General Landry through the radio, "you are clear to come through the gate."

**Stargate Command, Prime Reality, 0900 hours.**

"Take care, guys" said Willow as she walked through the event horizon of the wormhole and found herself back at Stargate Command. She looked at the control room, and then at the SF's who were pointing their weapons from the bottom of the ramp.

"I'm home" said Willow as General Landry told the SF's to stand down, before telling Siler to bring the Ion generator to the Gate room. Willow saw a smiling Faith run down from the control room, followed by Colonel Carter. The redhead had already walked down to the middle of the ramp when Faith reached the Gateroom and hugged Willow tightly.

"You're back" said Faith as she whispered into her ear.

"I missed you" replied Willow as Faith stepped back while Colonel Carter gave the redhead a hug before telling her that the others hadn't come in yet, that she was working on something; while Faith was helping Daniel.

"Major" said the General as he walked into the Gateroom and stopped at the bottom of the ramp, "have your post mission medical, and then we'll have a very interesting briefing I take it?"

"Oh yes, sir" said Willow with a smile, "I'll have a report ready by the end of the day… what time is it anyway?"

"Nine in the morning" said Faith.

"OK" said Willow, "then definitely by the end of today."

"Alright" said General Landry, "but after that, I want you to take three days leave. Is that clear?"

"Won't hear me complain, sir" said Willow as the Ion generator was brought into the Gateroom.

"Alright" said General Landry, "dismissed, Major"

"Yes, sir" said Willow as she walked with both Colonel Carter and Faith before the General for her again.

"Welcome home, Major" said General Landry.

"Thank you, sir" said Willow, "it's good to be home."

Willow then went to the infirmary with Colonel Carter and Faith, while the General went back to his office to call in the rest of SG-1.

TBC.

 


	129. The Coming of Dawn (Part 1)

**Isolation Room One, SGC, 0930 hours.**

Faith was standing in the observation deck over Isolation Room one as she watched Willow being tended to by Dr. Lam and her team. She looked at her wife and smiled as the redhead looked back at her before she turned to Dr. Lam to answer a question. Faith then saw the redhead looking back at her, before giving a small smile.

'She came back to me' thought Faith silently to herself as she took a step towards the glass and placed her palm on it while looking at Dr. Lam putting electronic leads onto Willow's chest, wrists and forehead. While all of that was going on, the only thought that swam through her head was that Willow returned to her. The dark haired Slayer knew that she was being selfish; she knew that the others were also glad that Willow had come back but despite all of them being like her extended family, it was Willow who mattered the most to Faith. She knew in her soul that even if Willow wasn't able to come back from the alternate reality, the others would still be there for her. The entirety of SG-1 would be there for her, her new sister-in-law would be there for her, Buffy and the others would be there for her; but it would still be like she was alone because Willow wouldn't be.

Faith looked on as a nurse brought in a portable scanner and placed it near the redhead as she thought about what happened twenty eight hours ago at the BPRI, after she returned from asking the Powers that Be for help in getting back Willow from the other reality. She lost herself in her thoughts as she recalled the day that she and Tara were unsuccessful in their attempt to bring Willow back from the alternate reality.

**BPRI, Medical Room One, Sunnydale, Twenty Eight hours earlier.**

It was four hours after returning from seeing the Powers that Be, that Faith lay on a bed in one of the medical rooms at the BPRI with Dr. Lam, who had arrived along with her team, and SG-1, and Dawn after the dark haired Slayer talked to General Landry over the phone after she and Tara were kicked out of the Conduit. Faith remembered that Dr. Lam was telling her that she'll be monitored throughout this whole 'crazy idea' of placing the Slayer in a near death state, and that should anything happen that wasn't supposed to happen then the doctor will abort the procedure. Dr. Lam looked away from Faith and looked at the others in the room as she repeated herself, that if her readings showed that Faith's vital signs were below a certain threshold, then she would step in and stop everything.

"Is that clear?" asked the doctor as Tara, Dawn, Faith, Kennedy, Buffy and two members of the Devon Coven nodded their heads as Dr. Lam stood with her hands on her hips, "good. Now, all her vitals will be read by my tablet wirelessly so there shouldn't be a problem.. but like I said…."

"Yes, doc" said Faith as she looked at Dr. Lam. The doctor nodded her head at Faith and then walked out of the room where she met with the other members of SG-1 outside. Once the doctor had left and closed the door behind her, Faith and the others found themselves in a darkened room after one of the Coven members had turned off the lights. Faith looked on as each person in the room lit a candle that they were holding around the bed, under which Tara had drawn some symbols an hour ago with the help of the people from the Coven who were beamed to the BPRI, along with General O'Neill. Tara walked towards Faith and lay her hand on the Slayer's chest before she leaned over and whispered.

"You'll go to sleep, sweetie" said Tara gently as Faith nodded her head, "you won't hear the spell; instead you'll see a representation of the link that you and Willow share soon after you close your eyes. But I can tell you one thing; you'll be going through many realities to get to her. I can sense the link now, and it's so thin…. I… I have to warn you not to stop for too long."

"Huh?" asked Faith as she looked at Tara who looked over her, and into her eyes.

"You'll go past multiple realities" said Tara, "you'll see what happens to you or your friends when you follow the link to Willow. You can stop and see what happens in those realities, but stop for too long and then you could find yourself in that reality, without a way to get back to Willow… or get back here. Your soul will physically manifest in that reality, and you'll lose the link. Let go of the link for an extended period of time, you'll possibly emerge in the reality you're viewing and if it doesn't have an SGC or any Ancients.. then you'll be trapped with no way to get you back here. But if you follow the link to its final destination, then you can just pull on it again and come back the same way. Do you understand?"

"I think?" said Faith nervously as Tara gave a small smile.

"Just don't stop, ok?" said Tara, "or at least, not for too long."

"OK" said Faith.

"Ready?" asked Tara as she looked at everyone who were standing and holding the candles. After they nodded, Tara asked them to sit at their designated spots and place the candle on the floor in the middle of the 'X's' that were drawn in front of them. Tara then looked back at Faith as she mumbled a spell, and before the Slayer knew it, she fell asleep.

"Whoa" said Faith to herself as she opened her eyes once again and saw a blue puddle above her. The puddle looked like the event horizon created by a Stargate, however just the puddle existed; the ring itself wasn't there. The Slayer noticed a thin, but bright, red line that was going into the puddle above her. Looking down the line, she saw that the line went past her. Turning around, she was surprised to find that the line was connected to another body, her physical body; she was really just floating above her own physical body. She could see everyone sitting around her, unmoving and silent. She then looked at the line that connected to her physical body and touched it; and as soon as she did, she found herself wearing a red stripped dress just as she felt another presence behind her. Holding on to the line as she moved to a vertical position, with her feet over her physical body's chest; Faith looked behind her and saw that Tara, a Tara with pure white eyes and white hair, was looking back at her with a smile.

"Go, Faith" said Tara, "go and find Willow. Go, now."

Faith could only nod her head as she looked up at the puddle above her before she squeezed the red coloured line tightly. It was then than she felt an incredible force pushing her through the puddle as she entered what could only be described as a long, and curving greenish tunnel. She found herself flying through the tunnel at a very fast speed as she held tight onto the line, she went through one curve of the tunnel after another while hearing voices all around her. Faith looked at the semi transparent sides of the 'walls' of the tunnel, behind which she swore she could see planets and stars in the distance. However, there was something else; she could see movement on the 'walls' but she was going too fast to make heads or tails of what it was. It was then she heard a loud shout from a familiar voice. A voice that she thought she would never hear again.

"Damn you, Faith!"

The Slayer turned on the line and looked to her left as she kept on travelling when she suddenly slowed down, before she stopped moving. Faith looked closer at a 'wall' when she finally saw not only where that voice had come from, but what the movements she had seen when she entered the tunnel were; she was looking at the videos of billions of alternate realities.

"Tara was right" said Faith as she focused on one reality as she saw a version of herself being beaten by someone as her mother shouted at her.

"I told you not to go to the police, right?" said her mother as Faith in the red dress looked away, "I told you not to say a thing… and now? You got this guys brother arrested. You brought this on yourself…"

"Mom! Mommy!" shouted the alternate Faith as the red dressed Faith turned back again only to see the man standing over her alternate as he started to kick her, "mommy, please! Help me!"

"I… I… I…" said the red dressed Faith as she closed her eyes, "I need to go, forgive me."

Faith felt herself moving fast once more as the last sound she heard, that of a sickening snap, stayed in her mind followed by the voice of her mother telling the man that he could have her other daughter, Anne, as a consolation prize.

As Faith travelled through the never-ending tunnel while holding onto the line, she slowed down at several points and saw her greatest fears come true on many alternate realities. That she would either end up dead before she became a Slayer, or that she would never become a Slayer; she even saw one where Willow had flayed her alive before burning her body, she saw another one where she, along with Angelus, managed to kill Xander before she went on to kill the rest of the Scoobies. Faith saw very few realities were she ended up alive; and even less where she ended up happy. She saw extremes of how her life could have ended up, but the one that haunted her the most was the reality where she saw herself stabbed by Buffy after the fight at her apartment.

Faith saw her alternate push a shocked Buffy, who had plunged the knife that the Mayor had given her before the graduation ceremony, away as she walked backwards towards the edge of the balcony. She saw her alternate taunting Buffy and preparing to jump when suddenly Buffy, in a last minute show of strength and speed, got up and grabbed her before she could jump. Faith watched as Buffy threw her injured alternate to the ground, before she straddled the dark haired Slayer and beat her to an inch of her life. The red dressed Faith could just cover her mouth as she closed her eyes and shook her head as she heard Buffy punching harder, and harder until she stopped. The red dressed Faith opened her eyes and saw the scene change to Angel's mansion as Buffy ran in with Faith over her shoulder before unceremonious dumping her at the foot of a bed where she saw Angel laying down while he was talking in his sleep, and sweating profusely.

"Buffy!" shouted Giles as the red dressed Faith saw him run in after Buffy had dropped her alternate's body and then ran to Angel and helped him to sit up, "what you're planning on doing…. Look, I know you care about Angel.. I know that…"

"He's dying, Giles!" shouted Buffy, "and the blood of a Slayer in the only thing that could save him."

"We can find another way, Buffy" said Giles, "you're talking about murdering a human being.. I know that Faith and you have…"

"No!" shouted Buffy as she placed the ensouled Vampire's arms over her shoulder and helped him to stand up, "No! She did this…. You said it yourself, this is a war… a nightly war and our strongest fighter is down. Faith's a casualty of war… that's all she is."

"Buffy, Finch was an accident… that's what I told you. What you're talking about here is murder…. You kill Faith now, you kill a human… it's murder" said Giles calmly as he kneeled next to Faith and felt for a pulse, "she's still alive, Buffy. Feel her pulse, Buffy; she's still alive. She's human. I know how you, Xander and Willow feel about her. But, what would they say if you did this? What would they say if you killed her?"

"Willow, and Xander would say go for it" said Buffy as she lay Angel back down on the floor at the foot of the bed, "so would Oz, so would Cordelia… so would everyone that I know."

"Think about this" said Giles as he stood over Faith and looked at his Slayer, "if you do this, you become no better than Faith."

'I'm saving the world" said Buffy as she walked towards Faith's body, "I am the Slayer, and my job is to save the world… so please, Giles…. Please move."

"If you do this" said Giles, "then… then I failed you. A Slayer protects, Buffy… yes people die in a war.. yes, there's collateral damage.. but this is murder."

"Get out of my way, Giles" said Buffy before she turned around when Angel started to cough, and call for the blonde Slayer. The red dressed Faith saw the video on the tunnel wall as Giles took advantage of Buffy's distraction and picked up the alternate Faith who was still bleeding from her stab wound, and the injuries to her face. The red dressed Faith then saw Buffy turn around after helping Anger, and scream before she ran to Giles and pushed him away, causing him to let go of Faith who fell onto the hard ground with a thud.

"No!" shouted Buffy as she pulled Faith's unconscious body by her hair towards Angel as she glared at Giles, "No! I will not have the love of my life die. I will not sacrifice him to save her! You are my Watcher, Giles! Mine! Not hers!"

"Buffy" said Giles as he rushed towards the blonde Slayer as she dropped Faith in front of Angel before she walked to her Watcher and swung a punch at his face.

'No' thought the red dressed Faith to herself as she watched Giles fall onto the ground as Buffy walked back towards her alternate's body, 'No… Buffy…. No. You're better than this… no."

"Angel?" said Buffy as she lifted Faith's unconscious body and placed her against his body with her neck exposed, near his mouth, "Angel… I need you to drink. Please, drink."

"Angel" said the red dressed Faith as she looked at this horror show, "no, please."

"Angel" said Buffy as she pushed his head down towards the unconscious Faith's neck, "I need you to bite.. please… I need you back… please."

"Buffy" said Giles as he tried to stand up slowly, "don't… don't do this… we can still win."

"I love you" said Buffy as she caressed Angel's cheeks while his lips were moving, but no words were coming out, "please…. Bite…. Bite her."

Buffy reached behind her back and took out the knife that the Mayor gave Faith as a gift, the same knife that she stabbed Faith with, and cut the side of the dark haired Slayer's neck as blood poured out of the wound before pushing Angel's head towards the prize once again.

"Bite her, feed on her. I need you back" said Buffy as the blonde saw Angel open his eyes slightly before they became gold in colour as he morphed into his vampire face. Buffy got up to her feet and walked back as Faith eyes snapped opened before her face twisted in pain as Angel bit into her. Buffy, a shocked Giles and the red dressed Faith, who was looking at the video in the tunnel, looked on as the alternate Faith started to gasp for air as Angel wrapped his hands tightly around her waist and chest while he continued to drink the Slayer blood.

"Angel!" shouted Giles as he got up, "stop! Stop it, now! You'll kill her!"

"Do it" said Buffy, "she wanted to end the world. Let her die."

"Angel" said Giles as the vampire stopped feeding and pulled his head back in surprise before he looked back down at Faith and pushed her off him, her body falling onto the floor with a thud. Giles then quickly ran to Faith while Buffy ran to Angel and helped him stand up.

"Buffy?" asked a still dazed, but stronger, Angel as the blonde Slayer helped him to stand up, "what? How?"

"It doesn't matter" said Buffy as she hugged him tightly, "you're cured. You're back. That's all that matters to me."

"Buffy?" asked Angel as he looked at Giles turning over Faith's body before feeling for a pulse. The old man then looked up at the vampire and shook his head, "what did you do?"

"I saved your life" said Buffy, "Faith had to die for you to live, kinda poetic that. She tried to kill you; but she was the cure in saving you."

"No" said Giles as Buffy turned around and looked surprise at her watcher give Faith CPR, "come on. Wake up.. come on. Damn it, wake up!"

"No!" shouted the red dressed Faith as she brought both her hands to her mouth in shock at what she just witnessed, "No!"

The Faith in the tunnel looked on as Angel looked up from Giles, and looked straight at her.

"Faith?" asked Angel as the surprised dark haired Slayer looked back at him when she suddenly felt herself floating towards the video on the tunnel wall. Just as Giles turned and looked at where Angel was staring, the red dressed Faith turned around and saw that she was slowly floating away from the red line, the same red line representing the link she shared with Willow; the same red line that she wasn't holding on to anymore.

"No" said Faith as she leaned forward and stretched, before she just managed to grab the line again, "no, it's not real… it's not me.. it's not me."

Faith pulled herself towards the line when she heard Giles' voice. Turning around, she saw the Giles in the video looking back at her.

"Faith?" asked Giles as he looked back at the one lying dead on the floor, and the one that he could see through a shimmer in the air, a shimmer that was floating above the floor with a Faith wearing a red dress; a Faith in tears, "who are you?"

Angel looked shocked at the red dressed Faith as well before he finally looked down at the dead Faith at his feet, the same Faith he had fed on. He then looked with his eyes wide open at the top of Buffy's head as she cried while hugging him. He then, once again, looked back at the vision of a shocked Faith through the shimmer.

"Buffy" said Angel softly as he turned Buffy around gently and pointed to the shimmer.

"No" said Buffy shaking her head as she pointed at the red dressed Faith, "you're dead… why don't you just die?!"

"I… I.. I'm sorry" said a stunned red dressed Faith as she looked at Giles, Angel and Buffy, "I can't stay… good… goodbye."

Then just as it had appeared, Giles, Buffy and Angel saw the shimmer, and the red dressed Faith, vanish. Giles looked at Angel, and then at a panting Buffy before he looked back down at Faith who suddenly arched her back as she took in a deep breath.

"Faith?" said Giles as he kneeled back down over the Slayer's prone body, a body that was breathing with her eyes closed, "can you hear me?"

"Get back, Giles" said Buffy as she rushed towards Faith while she pulled back the knife over her head. Swinging it back down, Buffy was surprised when Giles grabbed her wrist before taking the knife out of her hand and throwing it to one corner of the room. The look that he gave her was one of anger, mixed with a great deal of disappointment, as he reached down and picked up Faith in his arms. He then got a good grip on the dark haired rogue Slayer, and turned around.

"Giles" said Buffy as she approached Giles, "she…."

"Go back to the library" said Giles as he turned with Faith in his arms, "go back to the library and wait for me there."

"Not while…" said Buffy.

"Buffy!" shouted Giles glancing back as the blonde Slayer looked at Giles in shock, "we still have a lot of work to do. You and Angel call the others to work. I'll go to the hospital and admit Faith into the Emergency Room. I'll leave once she's inside. Angel? Are you a hundred percent?"

"Yes" said Angel softly as he stood looking at where the shimmer used to be, and then he looked at Buffy, before looking at the beaten and near dead Faith.

"Good" said Giles as he glared at Angel and Buffy, "now go."

"Giles" said Buffy again as Giles turned back around and headed towards the door, away from Buffy and Angel, "please… I did what I had to do to help Angel.. I…"

"The Council probably has a new Slayer by now" said Giles stopping as he looked at Faith, "Faith died and a new Slayer was called, so I can be sure that they won't be coming after her again. Go to the library, I'll meet you there once I've taken Faith to the hospital."

Buffy could only look on as she felt waves of anger just coming off Giles as she just stood there with her mouth open. Once her ex-Watcher left the room with Faith, she turned back to face Angel who looked back at her before she hugged him again. All the vampire could do was still look at the site of the shimmer before they walk out of his mansion together.

Back in the tunnel, Faith concentrated as she started to travel again with tears welling in her eyes while she saw more of her alternate futures, alternate pasts and alternate presents; videos that she could see along the walls of the tunnel. As she continued to travel, she noticed that the red line she was holding on to started to curve towards the wall of the tunnel.

"Must be close-by" said Faith to herself as she wiped her eyes with her free hand, "look at me…. I'm a mess."

"Jack!"

Upon hearing that name, and the familiar voice, Faith suddenly stopped moving just before she reached the curve that turned towards a video in the distance.

"Mommy!"

Faith looked behind her, and to her right as she focused on a video of her in a red T-Shirt and blue jeans who was bent down and running at a little boy, who seemed to be about one year old, with her arms opened wide. Faith looked on with her mouth hanging open, and her eyes wide open as she looked at her alternate, who had streaks of grey hair, put her arms around the little boy and pick him up.

"Heya, Jack" said the alternate Faith as she boy kissed her cheek, "were you good?"

"Uh huh" said Jack as he placed his hands on Faith's cheeks, and squeezed until her lips were deformed as the little boy laughed out loud, "missed you mommy."

"Missed ya too, you little monster" said the alternate Faith as she kissed the toddler. Faith could only watch with tears in her eyes as her alternate walked with Jack to a wooden table near a lake, where a certain redhead was already taking out some food from a cooler.

"Mommy" said Jack as she reached for the redhead who grinned at Faith before taking Jack into her arms.

"Hey, red" said Faith as she gave Willow a kiss while Jack put his hands over hands over his eyes.

"Faith" replied Willow, a Willow whose hair was much lighter than the one that the Slayer knew, as she sat Jack down on a high seat that was facing the red dressed Faith. She looked at the child while the alternate Willow and Faith were talking and helping each other set the table. Faith looked closely at the child while still holding the red line in the tunnel when she raised her eyes brows even higher, so high that Teal'c would be jealous.

"He…. He's my son" said the red dressed Faith to herself, "dark hair, green eyes… mixture of my features, and red's…. this…. He's ours. But.. but how? What kind of a mother would I be? It's… it can't be…."

As the alternate Faith and Willow were talking, the red dressed Faith saw that Jack was looking at the two of them before he turned his head and looked straight at the red dressed Faith. She saw Jack giggle and jump up and down on his high seat as he clapped and laughed at the red dressed Faith. In turn, the red dressed Faith could only look back at the child and give a little wave before she closed her eyes, still unable to believe that she could have a child in another reality, a child that seemed to be happy. A child with none of the baggage that plagued her own childhood.

'That's one of my greatest fears' thought Faith to herself as she opened her eyes again and looked at the child who was looking back at her with wide eyed fascination, just as the alternate Willow picked him up. The red dressed Faith could see the alternate version of her wife, and then herself, look at where Jack was pointing; but all they did was shake their heads and then looked back at Jack.

"Mommy" said Jack as he pointed at the red dressed Faith, "I see mommy."

"Jack?" said Willow as she crouched down and looked at where he was pointing, but all she saw were children playing on the grass as she waved at a older blonde, and man, who were approaching them in the distance. The alternate Willow then turned back to Jack and asked him what he saw.

"I see mommy" said Jack as he looked at the red dressed Faith through a shimmer in the air, "she's wearing a red dress…. Like the picture in your room."

"Faith?" asked Willow as she looked at her wife, who in turn was looking confused at where Jack was pointing.

"I don't see anything" said Faith as she took a few steps forward, "is someone there?"

"Jack" said the red dressed Faith as she held on to the red line, tears coming out of her eyes as she thought about a future with a child, "be a good boy… eat your vegetables… and… and… be safe. I have to go now, ok."

"OK, mommy" said Jack as the alternate Willow and Faith looked at their son, and then at each other confused, "bye, bye, mommy."

Jack saw the shimmer vanish before he looked up at the confused faces of the two women before he told them that the red dressed woman was gone, but she blew him a kiss while she was crying.

"O….k" said a confused Willow as the blonde woman from earlier walked up to the table.

"General Sam, Unca Pete" shouted Jack as he flailed his arms towards her, "up… up…"

"Hey Jack" said the blonde woman as she rushed to Jack and picked him up before looking at Willow, and then at Faith, "General, Doctor Lehane."

"General, Pete" said Willow and Faith together while Jack laughed.

In the meantime, Faith wiped her eyes as she travelled along the line and then through the curve and until she went through a video on the wall of the tunnel where she found herself standing before the love of her life; her wife standing in the living room of an alternate Buffy's house. The dark haired Slayer gave Willow the message that she needed to give her, while Willow told Faith that the Asgard will help her get back in three days. Upon hearing that, Faith's hearth jumped for joy as she looked at Willow.

It was a few minutes later that she pulled on the line again before she started to travel through the same tunnel, past the same videos on the walls of the tunnel. As she travelled, she saw more videos of her, Willow, the Scoobies and SG-1 in various alternate realities; however, she just caught a glimpse of those realities instead of actually taking a closer look like she did before. She knew Willow was alright now, and she knew that they needed to get the necessary things ready so that she could return safely; and so that they could shut down the inevitable creation of the reality bridge from their side. Just before she reached her own reality, Faith caught a glimpse of a reality where what seemed to be the Scoobies were standing next to a yellow school bus, and looking at a large crater in front of them. Faith could only shake her head as she zoomed past that reality as the line took a left turn, and the next thing she knew she was awake in her own body with Dr. Lam, Tara, Buffy, Dawn and the others all looking over her.

"She's coming home" was the only thing that Faith could say as she laughed, "she's coming home."

**Isolation Room One, SGC, 1000 hours; Present Day.**

Faith kept on watching as the doctors made sure that her wife was feeling no negative effects of travelling from the alternate reality, and from her descension. The dark haired Slayer looked on as one of the machines that measured Willow's brain activity showed that she was using the same about of her brain as before she ascended.

It was then that the door to the observation deck opened and Daniel, Anya, Vala, Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Carter walked in, followed closely by Teal'c who gave Faith a respectful bow.

"How is she?" asked Colonel Mitchell and Carter as they went up and stood next to Faith.

"She said that she's alright" said Faith as she recalled what Willow told Dr. Lam, "her healing powers are back after they failed in the other reality."

"Do we know why she did not have her abilities?" asked Teal'c.

"No" said Faith, "at least nothing that Dr. Lam could guess."

Faith saw Willow look up at them and smile before she gave a little wave. Waving at the redhead, Faith suddenly felt a wave of guilt from Willow. Turning to her left, Faith saw Vala standing next to Colonel Mitchell as she gave a small smile, and a wave, at Willow.

_Willow: "Faith, I killed her daughter… I… I know it was the right thing to do, that we had no choice… but…"_

_Faith: "She understands. She knows that you had to do it. She's more angry at the Ancients and the Ori, but she doesn't blame you for what happened to Adria."_

_Willow: "I'll still apologize to her. And…. and I did something in that reality that… I mean… I wanna tell you later?"_

_Faith: "O…K?"_

_Willow: "Is Dawn here?"_

_Faith: "She said she's leaving the house at ten thirty, she doesn't have a mission so… yeah. Plus I didn't call her earlier since I figured it would be better for you to be done with your medical first. But since you're done, I'll call her…. give her some excitement as she drives to the SGC."_

_Willow: "Thanks."_

Faith nodded at Willow before she told Colonel Carter and Mitchell that she'll be going to make a call. As she left the observation desk, Faith closed the door to the room and leaned her back against it and sighed, before she gave a smile.

Her love was back, and she'd seen an alternate future; Faith had seen what could be and now, now she wanted that to happen. She wanted to beat the Ori, while at the same time helping the Colonials and Cylons, so that there could be some semblance of peace. So that she and Willow could eventually even start talking about what she saw as she travelled through the tunnel; she wanted to tell her about Jack most of all, she wanted to tell Willow about the feeling that seeing the boy brought in her.

"But not now" said Faith as she pushed those memories deep down, using techniques that Willow taught her, so that it would be hidden from the redhead, "not now. But soon."

Faith then smiled again and rushed down the stairs to make the call to Dawn that Willow had come back; that the sister she knew as Athena was back with them.

**Phoenix Dwarf Galaxy, 1.5 million light years from Milky Way; several years ago.**

Close to a star that was already on its last legs and about to go supernova, stood a red-haired woman in a white and gold dress. It wasn't long before she was joined by a brunette who appeared in a flash of light wearing a silver and cream coloured dress.

"Hera" said Melina as she hugged her daughter, "I did not think you would come."

"And miss this?" asked Hera as she pointed at the star, "we always used to watch sights like this as a family. And with Father in the Stasis chamber, and Athena making her own way on Earth in what they call the Air Force Academy; well, I thought it would be best if we came and watched this on behalf of them."

"Is Athena well?" asked Melina.

"Yes" replied Hera, "she is well; she has been through the Stargate numerous times during her break."

"I have observed her looking through some of the ruins, along with a few others" said Melina as Hera nodded her head before the both of them straightened up, "here it comes."

The two women smiled as they watched the death of a star in a brilliant array of light; its death expelling the building blocks of life that would scatter throughout space. Hera smiled at Melina as a cloud of brightly coloured gas formed, surrounding them before Melina turned to Hera.

"Have you been watching over those holy men?" asked Melina, "the ones who call themselves the Order of Dagon?"

"Yes" said Hera as she shook her head, "but they have not done anything to prevent this beast, or Glory or Glorificus… whatever it is that the humans call her, from getting the Key. I fear that it would be too late, that the Key will fall into the hands of that creature."

"You do not believe they will create the body of the vessel in time?" asked Melina.

"Humans are arrogant" said Hera as she looked at the bright colours around her from the explosion, "they believe that they could contain such a power as the matrix, or the Key as they call it; a mistake that our people created to open the gateway in Sunnydale."

"By extension" said Melina, "our ancestors were arrogant as well to think that any good could come out of creating an energy matrix to open doorways into the dark dimensions. However, they did it to save themselves from the plague that nearly killed our race."

"They should not have listened to the Furlings" said Hera, "creating the matrix to open a doorway, and then using our Quantum Mirror technology to control the doorway, and keep it open, created the problems that Athena faced on Earth after she descended. In our arrogance we tried to do something dangerous thinking that we could control everything, and in the end the Furlings were the real winners of our folly. They gained the mystical energy after the doorway was opened; even used it to open more of what the humans call Hellmouth's before burying the matrix deep within the Earth where it is moving from one area of high mystical energy to another constantly."

"What has happened, has happened" said Melina gently as she looked at Hera, "we must hold out hope that the humans can find a way to create a body that would hold all that power."

"And if they do not, mother?" asked Hera.

"Then we have to have hope that the Slayer would be able to save everyone" said Melina when suddenly she and Hera turned and looked out into the distance. They looked towards the Milky Way, and focused on Earth before they looked at each other in shock, "It is happening, have they…?"

"No" said Hera as the both of them arrived in the higher plains before instantly moving back down into a monastery. Hera and Melina looked around at the stone walls with lit torches providing the light as they saw a few men running as fast as they could from a scream behind them. The two ascended beings saw them running before one of the men looked behind him and down the hallway they had just come from, the same man who was holding a book, and a vial of blood. Hera could only shake her head in defeat as she saw the men running again as the others pushed the one holding onto the blood up to the front before a red dressed woman ran past Hera and Melina and grabbed two men while the others continued to run. The two women winced as they heard the skulls of the men cracking as the woman dismembered their bodies, before shouted for her key. Hera could only look at her mother before she told her that no, they hadn't created the body. There wasn't enough time to create an advanced enough body that would hold the energy of the Key, even if it was magically bound. The truth was, there was nothing they could do; they had to hope for a miracle or else the Earth was doomed.

**Stargate Command, Present Day; 1030 hours.**

As Dawn was about to leave the house for the SGC, she got a call from Faith; a call that she picked up as she was locking the door, the one call that made her turn around and run towards her car after hearing five words.

"She came back to us."

Those were the words flying in the brunette's brain after Faith's call as she turned over the engine of her car before she got out onto the main road and drove as fast as she legally could towards the SGC; she didn't want to get a ticket, or get into an accident while on the way to see Willow.

"My sister" said Dawn to herself as she wiped the tears that were welling in her eyes as she drove towards the mountain, "my sister's back."

As she drove along, Dawn remembered the times that two little girls from Atlantis would spend on the balcony of their parent's room as they looked at the stars, wondering which star was Melina. She smiled as she recalled Athena saying that the brightest star in the sky was their mother, and the redhead would point to one. However, the brunette would have other ideas and she'd point to another one that she'd say was brighter than Athena's star. They would then start arguing before Moros would have to intervene and say that Melina would be the first star in the night sky, and the last star before day break; that she wasn't necessarily the brightest.

"She's the one who'd be out first to see the both of you" said Moros as he sat in between his daughters who lay their heads on his two laps, "she'd be the last star to leave, so that she could stay longer to say goodbye to the three of us."

Over time, Hera and Athena knew that what their father told them was something any parent would tell their child.. to assure them that their mother was in a good place and watching over them; but they still would look out for the first star together before darkness, even in their twenties and until Hera's death.

As Dawn drove before stopping at a red light, she rubbed her chest as she remembered the Keeper, the pale skinned female Wraith, who smashed her palm against Hera's chest and sucked the life force out of her. Dawn wiped more tears when she remembered the pain on Athena's face, the redhead's struggle to get out of the pod that the Wraith had them trapped in. Dawn drove the car once the light was green, but the memories of that day were clear in her mind. She remembered the pain as her life was sucked out, she remembered Athena shouting; the brunette knew that Athena would feel the loss hard, so Hera just gave her sister a smile.

"A real smile" said Dawn to herself as she made a turn, "so that you wouldn't worry, that I knew it was the end for me, and that I wanted you to find a way to escape; and live your life."

Dawn recalled what she thought about as she died; the love she had for Athena and Moros, the pranks she played on Athena which would lead to retaliation by the redhead, the journeys they shared in travelling through the Stargate during the war with the Wraith, she remembered the Gateships they piloted to fend off a Wraith dart attack along with ten others during maintenance of the shield emitters. She remembered the arguments that the two sisters would get into for little things, like boys.

The brunette recalled one such memory, as she made a turn onto a road that led up to Cheyenne mountain in the distance, which had her running after an eighteen year old Athena who was walking down a hallway while talking to another woman.

"Athena!" shouted Hera as the redhead turned around and frowned before she looked at the woman next to her and telling her that they'll talk later.

"Hera?" said Athena with some trepidation when she looked at the anger on her sister's face, "how are you?"

"How dare you tell Remus off?" said Hera as other Lantean's walked past them, with some taking a long look at the confrontation while they were still walking away, "he asked me to join him for an evening meal, but apparently he told me just a few minutes ago that you told him to keep away from me."

'I'll kill him' thought Athena to herself as she looked at the floor before glancing at the red faced Hera who stood in front of her with her hands on her hips, 'don't tell Hera, that's what I told him… don't tell Hera.. or else.'

"Well?" said Hera as Athena looked up at Athena, "isn't there something you want to say to me? How about you go apologize to Remus?"

"No" said Athena as she grabbed a hold of Hera's arm and pulled the brunette away from the throngs of Lanteans who were walking in the same hallway. The redhead brought Hera to one of the balconies that looked over the outside ocean before she closed the door and leaned on the wall while Hera looked at her sister, "I will not apologize to him."

"You told him that you will drug him and send him into a black hole!" shouted Hera as she waved her hands about wildly.

"Hera" said Athena, "I overheard him telling someone that he had plans for you; plans that… well, aren't honourable in the least. Well…. I mean… you know… the things that men and women do and… Look, he planned from the beginning to just… you know…. Let's just say that he wasn't interested in you for your mind. That's what I overheard, ok. And… and I don't know what you are so angry about. I'm your older sister; it's my duty to prevent you from getting hurt."

"Don't!" said Hera as she lifted a finger at Athena, "I am not a child any longer. And it's my choice if I make a mistake… not yours. I cannot believe you did this, Athena! How could you? Now everyone will think that my sister's an insane woman and I can say goodbye to any chance with any boy on Atlantis."

"Hera" said Athena, "that's going a bit too far. There are ones out there you will fall in love with and…"

"And they now think that you are insane" said Hera as Athena looked on, "who will want to ever talk to me again."

"Hera" said Athena as the brunette rushed past her angrily and waved her hand over a panel that opened the doorway back into the hallway they just left.

"I hate you, Athena" said Hera without looking back as she walked away, leaving a downcast Athena on the balcony as the door closed.

Back in Colorado Springs, Dawn reached the main gate that led into the mountain as she used the back of her hands to wipe her eyes. As she approached the gate, she pulled down her window and handed her base I.D. to the guard who looked suspiciously at the brunette and her red face, and puffy eyes before he went back into the guard house to check her name on the computer. Once sure that everything was alright, the guard handed the card back to Dawn just after she wiped her eyes again before waving her in.

As Dawn drove through the tunnel that led to the parking lot, she recalled the aftermath of that argument with Athena. She, as Hera, was in her room; a room that she had just gotten after years of living in the same room with Athena. As she just lay on the bed angry, Hera suddenly heard a soft knock on the doors.

"Who is it?" said Hera while she continued to look at the ceiling.

"Hera" said Athena softly, "please let me in. It has been hours, and…. and I am worried about you."

"Go away, Athena" said Hera, "I am alright, but I would like to be alone."

"Please, open the door Hera" said Athena as Hera turned her head to look at the closed door to her room, "I am literally disgusted with myself; I smell and I am in serious need of a hot shower.. but I needed to see you first.. so please, open the door."

"Athena" said an exasperated Hera as she got out of bed and walked towards the door. She was going to tell Athena that she'll be talking to her later, that the brunette was still angry with her but she didn't mean what she said earlier about hating the redhead. However, what she wanted to tell the redhead couldn't leave Hera's mouth since she was in shock at the sight before her once she opened the door. Hera immediately brought her hands over her mouth as she looked, with her eyes wide open, at Athena who was covered in mud. The brunette saw that the redhead's hair was covered in brown mud, with bits of it wiped from her face. She could see bits of a sticky green substance mixed in with the brown on her uniform as well as Athena shuddered while she stood with arms behind her back.

"What.. what happened?" asked Hera as Athena stood in the empty hallway.

"Before you say anything else" said Athena as she looked at Hera, "just let me speak?"

Hera nodded her head as she looked at her mud covered sister.

"I will not apologize to Remus for threatening him" said Athena as Hera frowned, "but I will apologize to you for interfering in your love life. You are right, I have no business interfering; and.. and I don't like you being angry at me because it hurts my heart."

"Athena" said Hera as she leaned on the entrance, "I…"

"And so that you won't continue being angry at me" said Athena as she revealed a plastic box that he hid behind her back. She held the transparent box, which had multiple small holes on the top, and held it out for Hera to see.

"Those….. those…" said a very surprised Hera as she looked at the four creatures inside the box while, at the same time, she saw Athena's hands trembling in fear. She then looked up at the small smile on Athena's face before the brunette took the box and looked closely inside.. just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, "those are Feregers."

"Yes" said Athena as she stood with her arms at her side, physically shuddering when she imagined those jumping, and slimy, small animals, "remember you wanted to keep some as pets, but I refused because…"

"We were staying in the same room and you were afraid" said Hera as she looked at the small animals that were jumping in the transparent box, before she looked up at her sister, "but…"

"I knew it would make you happy" said Athena softly as Hera put the box down on a table near the entrance, "so I went back to that planet and got some for you."

"But" said Hera as she pointed at Athena's uniform.

"Oh" said Athena as she looked down at her uniform, and then up at her mud caked strands of hair, "the Feregers and I didn't see eye to eye. I asked them to come nicely but, they tried to escape so I had to.. well, more like slipped into mud capturing them."

"Some got onto your hair?" asked Hera softly as Athena nodded her head.

"Forgive me?" asked Athena as Hera rushed and gave her sister a hug. The brunettes' eyes opened wide when she heard a squishing sound between them, and realized what just happened; that her clothes were now ruined as well. All she could do was smile as Athena held her tight, knowing that she too would now have to take a hot shower… especially if that smell that hit her nostrils was anything to go by.

"You accidently jumped into some animal waste, didn't you" asked Hera a she continued to hug her sister.

"Uh huh" said Athena, "I did tell you that I smell."

"I didn't mean it, Athena" said Hera as the redhead nodded her head, "I could never hate you… I was just angry."

"Thank you" said Athena as she held her arms around Hera tightly, "but I should go… or else we will stink up the entire hallway."

"We have to incinerate these clothes" said Hera as Athena nodded her head on the brunette's shoulders.

"I love you, always" said Athena.

Once the elevator reached the floor that Dawn needed to get to, she ran straight towards the infirmary instead of changing into her BDU's. As she ran through the hallways, she finally reached the one where she saw Colonel Mitchell and Vala walking out of the main infirmary with Daniel, and Anya.

"Hey Dawn" said Vala and Daniel as the brunette rushed towards them.

"Colonel, Vala, Daniel, Anya" said a panting Dawn before she pointed at the door, "is she?"

"Her medical's done" said the Colonel, "Carter, and Teal'c are in there as well… and she'll be briefing us in about fifteen minutes."

"She got in some time ago" said Daniel, "Faith and General Landry called us once she got in. The General wanted to call you too, but Faith wanted you to come in once Willow was done with her medical."

"Don't worry" said Vala, "Teal'c, Sam, Faith and I have been by her side since she returned. Now you should go inside."

"Thanks" said Dawn as she ran through the door while the others went to the briefing room. As soon as the brunette cleared the entrance, she saw the redhead with her back to Dawn as Faith, Colonel Carter and Teal'c looked up. Just then, Willow turned around and smiled at the brunette just as Colonel Carter told the redhead that she and the others would meet her in the briefing room. The three of them then walked past Dawn, while Faith gave the younger brunette a light punch on the upper arm. Dawn smiled at Faith before she walked towards Willow who had stood up on the floor and was walking around the bed.

"Willow" said Dawn as she ran and hugged the redhead tightly.

Willow held on tightly to Dawn as she felt tears flowing from her eyes, and then she felt tears from Dawn fall onto her neck as she rubbed circles on Dawn's back.

"I…" said Willow as her voice broke before she coughed, "I heard you got your memories back."

"Uh huh" said Dawn as she nodded her head on Willow's shoulder, "all of it."

"You've come back to me" said Willow as she held on tighter as Dawn gave a small laugh, "ever since I got my memories back, I… I've waited for this moment."

"It's here" said Dawn as she pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes, after which she held onto both of Willow's hands, "I was thinking about how you came to my room, covered in mud… remember?"

"Uh huh" smiled Willow, "I let the Feregers go after you… you died."

"I saw you do it" said Dawn as she smiled at the redhead who was looking on confused, "I….. I mean mother ascended me the day I was buried. That night I visited Father; I saw how lonely and upset he was as he sat in the dark. Then I went to visit you in your lab. I saw how angry you became; I was scared for you… I thought that I'd lose you… that father would lose you."

"I was lost for a while" said Willow as she hugged Dawn again, "but the Council stopped me in Atlantis."

"There are so many things I wanna say" said Dawn as she held on to Willow tightly, "but.. but we need to tell mom and Buffy… I…. what do we tell them?"

"That you're Dawn" said Willow softly, "that you're still their daughter, and sister. That will never change."

"But now I have an official sister-in-law" said Dawn as Willow hugged her tight and nodded her head.

"And by extension, you know, since I'm your sister, and Buffy's your sister.. I guess that makes me Buffy's sister as well, in a kinda weird way… but then makes that crush I had on her all icky and…." said Willow as she shook her head, "anyway I guess that makes Xander my brother-in-law."

"Uh huh" laughed Dawn as she nodded her head on Willow's shoulder.

"You wanna come to the briefing?" asked Willow as Dawn nodded, "then I have to write my report, before I have a three day leave. Colonel Carter told me that SG-1's on stand down, while the other teams gather intel on the new ships that came through the Supergate."

"Feel up to going to Sunnydale?" asked Dawn as she lay her head on Willow's shoulder, "we can leave tonight?"

"Yeah" said Willow as she kissed the top of Dawn's head, "yeah, we can leave tonight."

"We tell them everything?" asked Dawn as Willow nodded her head.

"I love you, my sweet Hera" said Willow softly.

"I love you too, Athena" replied Dawn as she hugged Willow even tighter.

TBC.

 


	130. The Coming of Dawn (Part 2)

**Briefing Room, SGC, 1100 hours.**

Vala stood at the window that looked down at the Gateroom while SG-1 was waiting for Willow to come up to brief them on what happened in the other reality. The dark haired alien glanced back as Colonel Carter, Faith and Teal'c walked into the room and sat down at the table with Colonel Mitchell and Daniel. Vala knew that Anya wasn't present since she had to help Daniel get some work done since he was still recovering from his possession by Moros. Vala nodded and smiled at the newcomers before she looked back out at the Gateroom before thinking about what happened when she visited the redhead after Dr. Lam allowed people to see her.

"Vala" said Willow when she walked into the Isolation Room with Colonel Carter and the others, "I.. I'm sorry about Adria."

"Wasn't your fault" replied Vala shaking her head, "the Ori made her into a being that was dead set on ruling the galaxy and… well, she paid for I with her life."

"Still" said Willow, "I'm sorry."

"We got you back" said Vala as she patted Willow's shoulder, and we got to meet your mother… nice woman. A bit on the mysterious side."

"What Ancient isn't?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"What do you mean?" asked Willow confused as she looked at Vala, "what did she tell you?"

"She said that Vala would have to do something" said Colonel Mitchell.

"Your mother implied a sacrifice was imminent" continued Teal'c as Colonel Mitchell nodded his head, "are you certain that Adria has been killed?"

"I broke every bone in her body" said Willow who turned to look at the Jaffa, "and shot her through her chest. She's dead, but then again you never know. If the Ori are still in the picture; if the device failed.. but it can't be, Vala and I completed it to my father's specifications. But Adria…"

"And she's more powerful than you" said Anya as everyone looked back at the ex-demon who shrugged her shoulders, "you know it's true. She has, or had, all the knowledge of the Ori and their powers… it could be possible that she managed to heal herself."

"At this point" said Colonel Carter as she looked at Vala, and then at Anya, "we can't discount anything. She could be alive, and she may not… either way, we still have those Ori ships to deal with."

"The rest of our ships, ma'am?" asked Willow as Faith rushed into the Isolation Room.

"The Excalibur and Avalon's got another two months" said Colonel Carter, "the Rasputin and the Shen Long will be done in another two months."

At the confused look on Willow's face, Colonel Mitchell told her that the Russians and Chinese just submitted their names for their Avalon-class ships.

Back at the briefing room, Vala looked at the reflection on the glass in front of her and smiled as Willow walked in with Dawn. The dark haired alien then sat down next to Dawn, who sat next to Willow, who in turn sat next to Faith. It was a few seconds later that General Landry walked in from his office and told Willow that General O'Neill said hello.

"He wished he could be here" said the General as Willow nodded, "but he's got a meeting with the President on the next stage in regards to disclosing the Stargate Program. But in the meantime, Major?"

"Has Dawn already briefed everyone on her.. I mean… you know. Who she really is?"

"Yea" said Dawn as she looked at Willow, "they know the basics; that I was born in Atlantis… but the rest I thought I'd tell you and Buffy first before I tell the others."

"We'll have another briefing on that, Major" said General Landry as Willow nodded her head, "and now, if you'd please?"

The General looked at Willow and nodded his head as Willow leaned back and closed her eyes before telling them everything from her ascension, to her return to her own reality a few hours earlier. Once Willow was done, everyone looked at her with their mouths wide open in surprise, especially upon hearing about the weapon; the Scythe. Once everyone had asked every type of question imaginable, including why Willow didn't have her powers available, to which the redhead gave her theory; General Landry ended the briefing and asked Willow to finish up her report before she went for her three day vacation. He then turned to the rest of SG-1 and told them that Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c, along with Vala, Daniel and Anya were needed in Eden to assist Sarah and her team, along with SG-28 and Sg-29. He then turned to Colonel Carter and asked her to lead her science team in getting Merlin's machine to work.. that with a total of ten Ori ships in the galaxy, they needed all the help they could get.

"I'll pass on my notes to you, ma'am" said Willow as the Colonel nodded her head before turning towards General Landry.

"And about the Slayer weapon, sir?" asked the Colonel.

"I assume that the Major would like to inform the BPRI about the weapon's existence?" asked general Landry looking at Willow who was nodding her head, "very well, I'll have a team on stand-by to help the BPRI search for the weapon. But, inform them about what we discussed in regards to its use, Major."

'Understood, sir" said Willow as she nodded her head.

"Alright" said General Landry as he stood up, "all of you are dismissed."

"Sir" said Willow, Colonel Carter and Colonel Mitchell as they stood up straight. Once the General had left for his office, SG-1 were prepared to go went their separate ways while Willow would go back to her quarters to finish her report on the trip to the other reality. But before they left, Colonel Carter asked Willow what they were doing in that reality since there was no Stargate program. Willow told them everything, except for what happened to General O'Neill, and all the others could do was look at each other with disappointment before looking out into the Gateroom.

"Our lives would be that different, huh?" asked Colonel Mitchell before he looked at Colonel Carter, "hey, at least you'd be on the I.S.S."

"Yes" said Colonel Carter, "but I doubt that I'd have Debra, or that my dad would be alive."

"Tue" said the male Colonel before looking at Willow, "sorry about your death."

"She did ascend" said Willow, "so.. I guess that's a good thing."

"Yea" replied Dawn as she looked at Willow.

"However, the Jaffa are still slaves" said Teal'c as everyone looked at him, before looking at Willow again as she nodded her head.

"Unfortunately" said Willow, "but Thor told me that they had already retaken many of the Replicator occupied planets, and that once they had gotten that pest problem under control, then he and the others would start on an offensive against the Goa'uld."

Willow looked at Teal'c and told him that she didn't want to risk Ra, or Apophis attacking Earth, which was the reason why she didn't come to him on Chulak.

"It would have been unwise" said Teal'c as he nodded his head, "there would be no way to ascertain if I would have given any information about the Tau'ri to Apophis."

"Hopefully they get their freedom too" replied Willow.

"Indeed."

"Alright gang" said Colonel Mitchell as he clapped his hands and rubbed them together, "we have our own missions to go on. So I suggest we get to it so that we could see what we can do on Eden."

"You're just excited about looking at the Number Six's on that planet" said Vala who had her hands folded over her chest.

"No" said Colonel Mitchell, "the personnel carrier ship that they have is pretty sweet, I'm excited about giving that a go."

"Uh huh" said Vala as the group walked towards the hallway that led past General Landry's office, "that wasn't what you said during our date."

"Date?" asked Faith as she and the others turned around and looked at the red faced Colonel, while Vala just stood there grinning.

"Date, Colonel?" asked General Landry who peeked his head out of his office door after having heard Vala say that particular word.

"Sir" said Colonel Mitchell, "it wasn't a date. Vala wanted to get out of the mountain; she was whining about it actually… so I figured it would be a good idea to get her used to some social situations in case we have to… you know… go for a party or something after saving the world again. Plus she was bugging me."

"Uh huh" said Colonel Carter with a grin, "if you say so."

"Oh, come on" said Colonel Mitchell as everyone grinned at him.

"Let's not embarrass the man about his date" said General Landry just as Colonel Mitchell was about to interrupt him, he continued, "you all have your duties, hop to it people."

"It wasn't a date" said Colonel Mitchell as he kept on mumbling that while he walked away with Vala by his side. The same Vala who winked at the others while biting her lower lip, before giving them a massive grin.

"Good luck, Cam" said Daniel as Vala put her arm around his shoulders as he kept on mumbling.

"I think he's broken" said Faith as she nodded her head, before turning to Willow and Dawn, "I'll take the pipsqueak and finish up some work. Call us once you're done?"

"Yea" said Willow as Dawn hugged Willow again before she walked off with Faith, leaving the redhead with the original members of SG-1.

"Willow" said Daniel, "you never told us what happened to Jack. I mean without the Stargate Program… I mean…"

"He still lost Charlie" said Willow softly, after which she saw the horrified looks on their faces as they realized what that meant. They knew that the only reason the General decided not to kill himself was because of his experience after the first Abydos mission, but without that particular mission then anything could have happened.

"It is an unfortunate loss for that Earth" said Teal'c as Colonel Carter gave a small smile.

"Yea" said the Colonel, "or else we wouldn't have been asked to go to his cabin."

"Or have team nights with beer steak, beer chicken" said Daniel as they made their way into the hallway, "or any meat that could be marinated with beer. We would have lost a leader, and a friend."

"Indeed" said all four of them together as they continued down the hallway.

**The Summers Residence, Sunnydale, 2000 hours.**

Throughout the entire plane ride to Sunnydale, via Los Angeles, Faith was seated in the middle of a tired Willow who had propped her head on the slayer's shoulder. It was Dawn, who was seated next to Faith, who put a blanket over the couple so that they could keep warm; and hold their hands under the blanket while the redhead slept peacefully.

The briefing that Willow had given them had left everyone open mouthed, especially when the redhead talked about the Scythe, the same weapon that Willow had created for Sineya. A weapon which her alternate ascended self, said had the ability to activate every single Slayer of the current generation. That led to further questions by the two Colonel's of SG-1 and General Landry, particularly on the ethics of using such a weapon to force girls around the world to accept a destiny, and the accompanying responsibilities of said destiny; especially when the girls are unaware of it being forced onto them.

"Isn't there a way to activate only those who are willing?" asked Daniel several hours ago during the briefing.

"From what I understood" said Willow shaking her head, "no. The current generation of Potentials, including those who either refused to become involved with the BPRI, or the ones that the BPRI haven't gotten to yet would be activated. And we're talking about even little girls younger than me when I first joined Buff; actually, even younger than Buffy, gaining new abilities."

"Not to mention criminals" said Dawn as she leaned back, surprised by everything that Willow revealed about her trip to the alternate reality, "can you imagine Slayer powers given to a murderer? Or a serial Killer? Don't get me started on what would happen if someone in a mental institution got those kind of powers, and the memories that come with them."

"This is a very powerful weapon" said Teal'c with his hands on the table, "a very powerful weapon that belongs to the Slayers. I believe it is their decision to make, as long as they understand the implications of what would happen if it is activated."

"I think we're forgetting one thing" said Vala as everyone looked at her, while she looked at Faith, "we already have a Slayer, maybe we should ask her what she thinks."

"Miss Lehane?" asked the General as he looked at Faith.

"Ummm" said Faith as she fidgeted in her seat as she looked at everyone, "all I can say is that the situation is different here than in the other reality. They were faced with an apocalypse and had no choice but to activate every single Slayer. From what Red said, they were operating alone and without any back-up, but here… the guys do have back-up. They have the NID, an army of Potentials who are well trained and still stronger than a regular human; they have backing from the military.. they have us to help them if it come down to it, and back-up could be sent to them in literal flashes of light. Honestly, the two situations are so different that I'm not sure. Personally, if I wasn't a Slayer, I'd either be dead or…. Or let's just say that I won't be here; nor would I be in Sunnydale. If B weren't a Slayer, then she'll probably be living a normal life. Out of the three Slayers in the world, the only one who would be super excited about being a Slayer is Kennedy. Personally I don't think we need an army of Slayers, at least not yet. But I think the Scythe should be safe in B's hands, it was made for the Slayer after all."

As she was seated on the plane while holding Willow's hand under the blanket, that was the question going through Faith's mind; What would her life be like if she wasn't a Slayer? She looked at Willow and knew that the biggest thing would be that she wouldn't be with the redhead, and that she'd either be dead or be forced into selling her body just like her mother had been. Being a Slayer brought her Watcher to her and changed her life, sometimes for the worst… but eventually it gave her a stability in her life, and a family.

'And hope' thought Faith silently to herself as she looked at Willow, 'a hope for something I haven't told her about.'

Faith then leaned back and looked over at Dawn who had her eyes closed while listening to her MP3 player. She looked at the brunette and remembered how she held her hostage, along with Joyce all those years ago. How angry she had been when she arrived to help out with the battle before the creation of the Slayer Council. Eventually they made peace, and the brunette thought of the Slayer like a second sister.

'Funny how life is' thought Faith to herself as she looked at Dawn again before she closed her eyes, and lay her head on top of the sleeping Willow's.

It had taken another two hours for the plane to land at the Sunnydale airport, and by eight at night, the car that Faith rented stopped in front of Joyce's house. The three young women got out of the car before they just looked at the house as Dawn stood next to Willow, while the redhead stood next to Faith.

"I was here" said Dawn softly, "the day Buffy and mom moved in to Sunnydale, and into this house… I was here. I knew she was the Slayer, and that she'd play a pivotal role in the Mayor's ascension. I watched over you while you were growing up, well me and mother, and we saw the friendship you'd have with her. I was there in the High School the first time you guys met, you were so alone.. I mean yeah.. you had Xander and Jesse, but you were still so alone."

"I saw you, and mother" said Willow softly as she put her arm around Dawn's shoulder, and another arm around Faith's waist as they walked towards the house, "my light; my guardian angels. I thought I saw the two of you the day I re-ensouled Angel… I remember I was so weak that day."

"You could finish the spell" said Dawn as they walked up the pathway to the porch, "mother and I interfered and healed you as much as possible so that you could activate the spell."

"Thank you" said Willow as she kissed Dawn's cheek while Faith looked on and smiled. Willow then turned and pulled Faith closer before giving her a deep kiss.

"Eew" said Dawn after the couple kissed, "get a room."

"Uh huh" said Faith as she poked Dawn's arm as they reached the stairs leading to the porch.

Dawn smiled at Faith, and then at Willow, as the three of them walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. The three of them stepped back as they heard the sounds of someone running from the main staircase down to the first floor.

"Dawn" shouted Jay as he ran to hug the brunette with Rose close behind him as she ran down the stairs.

"Dawn, Auntie Faith, Auntie Willow" said Rose as she ran to Willow and Faith and hugged their legs and looked up at them, "any chocolates?"

"Rose" said Joyce as she walked in from the dining room, "really?"

"Sorry, momma" said the little girl as Faith put down her bag and sighed. The dark haired Slayer then unzipped the top before reaching in and taking out two large chocolate bars for an excited Rose and Jay who yelped with excitement before running into the living room; but not before giving Faith and Willow a hug as well.

"Kids!" shouted Joyce as she peeked into the living room, "one bite only; or else you ruin dinner."

"Yes, mother" said Jay and rose together as they sat on the couch and unwrapped the bars. Joyce smiled at the two young children before turning towards Dawn and giving her a tight hug.

"Hi, sweetie" said Joyce as she whispered into Dawn's ear, "this is a really surprise."

"Yep" said Dawn as she kissed Joyce's cheek before hugging her even tighter, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweetie" said Joyce before Dawn pulled back. The older blonde then looked at Willow and hugged her before telling the redhead that she heard about what happened, "I'm so happy that you came back safe and sound."

"Thanks, Mrs. Summers" said Willow.

"Mrs. S" said Faith, "is Tara around?"

"She's been exhausted" said Joyce as Willow pulled back when they heard a door close at the top of the stairs, followed by a shuffling of feet. Joyce turned around and saw a groggy Tara standing at the top of the stairs while giving a small wave at Willow.

"You're back" said Tara after she rubbed her eyes and yawned, before she smiled at Willow again.

"I heard you did a lot to sent Faith to me" said Willow as Tara slowly walked down the stairs.

"She did" said Faith as she smiled at Tara before Willow walked up and gave the blonde witch a very tight hug.

"Thank you" said Willow as she whispered into Tara's ear, "thank you for letting me see her in the other reality."

"It was nothing" said Tara as Willow stepped back, "I'm glad you came back safely."

"I bet you've got stories to tell?" asked Joyce as she patted Willow's shoulder.

"Oh yea" said Willow as she glanced at Dawn and Faith, before looking at Joyce, "a lot, actually."

"Mom" said Dawn as she walked towards Joyce and wrapped her arm around the older blonde's, "where's Buffy and Xander?"

"They'll be coming soon" said Joyce, "they just returned from a mission; Buffy said she's almost done with her report and then they'll be home. Then we'll have dinner together…. I even made my pie."

'Oooh" said Willow excitedly, "the pumpkin one with the burnt edge, and the burnt middle?"

"Uh huh" said Joyce as she nodded her head.

"Neat" said Willow, "my favourite."

"Mom" said Dawn, "there are some things we need to talk about after dinner, important stuff… maybe it would be better to have Mr. Giles, Angel and Cordelia here after we've eaten."

"Umm" said Joyce as she looked at Dawn, willow and then Faith, "yeah… sure. Everything alright?"

"Yea" said Willow, "I saw some things in that reality that I think we need to talk about…. If you don't mind holding it here, I mean."

"I'll make sure the kids are occupied" said Tara before Willow interrupted her and told the blonde that she needs to hear what's going to be talked about, as would Kennedy, "you could be key in this, Tara."

"O.. Ok" said Tara.

"Then after the kids are asleep?" asked Joyce as Willow and the others nodded their heads.

It was an hour later that Buffy, Xander and Kennedy retuned to Joyce's house; surprised by the visit from Willow, Faith and Dawn. The redhead thanked them all for helping send Faith to talk to her before they sat down for dinner where they just talked about their lives so far, and left out talk of wormholes, alternate realities and Slaying while Jay and Rose were still at eating at the table.

"We are old enough" said Jay when Buffy started to say the word 'slay' but stopped herself almost immediately before looking at Jay.

"No you're not" said Joyce as she smiled at her young son, and then at Rose who was cutting her meat, "later on, maybe. But not now. Alright?"

"Yes, mother" said Jay.

It was thirty minutes later that they finished their dinner and Joyce had called Giles and the others to come to the house; saying that Willow returned and that she had some things to tell everyone. It was another hour later that Giles and the others had come to Joyce's home, and in the meantime the older blonde ordered both Jay and Rose to get ready for bed. However, the two of them started complaining which led to Joyce putting her hands on her hips and staring at the two of them with an eyebrow raised. This sight led to giggles from both Dawn and Buffy when they recalled Joyce having done the same thing to them when they were still children.

"Rose, Jay" said Joyce as she tapped her foot.

"Watch this" whispered Buffy as she leaned in to Faith.

"Yes, mother" said Jay and Rose as they hung their heads, which led to a smile from Joyce, "but will you read us a story?"

"Alright" said Joyce as she carried Rose and held Jay's hand as she walked up the stairs. She then looked at the others and told them to continue without her. Rose and Jay waved their hands at the group who waved back before sitting down on the various chairs and couches that were available.

"Willow" said Angel as he stood against the wall with his hands in his pockets with Cordelia next to him seated on an armchair, "glad to see you back."

"Thanks, Angel" said Willow smiling, "it's great to be back. I saw a lot of things in that reality, and… and some changes too."

"Such as?" asked Xander.

"Well" said Willow as she looked at Xander, "seemed like you and Anya were together."

"Hey!" said Buffy as she slapped a shocked Xander's arm before she looked back at the redhead and gave her a wink.

"It wasn't me" said Xander as he rubbed his arm while the others smiled.

"That's one" said Willow as she looked at Cordelia and told the surprised woman that she had visions from the Powers, visions that contradicted the ones that Buffy received. She told them about the whole mix up of where the Scoobies in that reality thought that the redhead was a demon that came back in the form of the dead Willow.

"You died?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah" said Willow, "my alternate self ascended, and she told me what happened. Basically I.. I mean she, was shot through the heart."

"Oh" replied Buffy.

"Angel and his team still operate from Los Angeles" said Willow as she looked at the vampire, "you know someone called Lorne? Green skinned demon with horns?"

"Yea" said Angel, "he's still there working with Spike. Along with Gunn and his team."

"That's just some of the differences" said Willow as she glanced at Angel while decided not to tell him about his alternate's son, at least not yet. Instead, Willow told the gathered Scoobies about what the alternate version of Buffy and her Scoobies faced, and what they did to deal with the First, the Bringers and the Turok-Han vampires. By the time that Willow was done talking, everyone just looked at the redhead with their mouths wide open. It was a few minutes later that everyone started talking at once, which was when Faith put her fingers in her mouth and whistled.

"Thanks" said Willow as she smiled at her wife before looking at Buffy who was shaking her head.

"The First" said Buffy as she looked at Angel, "the First."

"Christmas Day" said Angel, "the day it snowed."

"Huh?" asked Willow as she looked at Buffy and Angel, "you mean you know the First?"

"Yeah, I mean I saw it" said Buffy as she went on tell Willow and the others what she had seen, and experienced, the day that Angel wanted to commit suicide but was prevented by a freak snow storm that hit Sunnydale that morning. Buffy told Willow everything, including meeting the First in the form of Miss Calendar.

"Oh" was the only thing that Willow could say at the revelation.

"Are you sure about the First?" asked Giles as he looked at Willow as he recalled what she told them about her theories regarding the First.

"The Alterra never heard of it" said Willow, "and it never heard of the Alterra, but it did know the Furlings. That's why I am guessing that it's the first demon that came through to this dimension through the Hellmouth. The first evil being."

"And this Scythe?" asked Kennedy, "it activated all the Slayers of that reality's generation?"

"Yeah" said Willow as she glanced at the worried look on Buffy's face.

"Buffy?" asked Willow as everyone looked at the senior Slayer, "you alright?"

"Something that can activate every Potential on Earth" said Buffy softly, "if the First is still out there then…"

"Then all of us will take care of it" said Angel as Buffy looked up at him, "Giles, Wesley and I are keeping an eye on the readouts from the Sunnydale Outpost regarding the Hellmouth, and so far we're not getting the type of activity that can be related to an appearance of a massive force of ancient vampires."

"They had no back-up, B" said Faith as Buffy tuned to look at her, "you do here. You've got the BPRI, the NID special squads, you got the military for back-up."

"And the SGC" said Willow, "including some extremely powerful weapons that can destroy multiple battalions of Vampires should that type of apocalypse scenario happen in this reality."

"She had no choice" said Buffy as she hung her head, "my counterpart had no choice then?"

Yeah" said Willow, "there was no choice. I took care of the vampires in the Hellmouth, but Buffy and the Slayers took care of the Bringers, and there were a lot of Bringers. At least seven out of forty died in that battle."

"The Scythe was made by Red for the Slayers, B" said Faith, "it belongs to you and Kennedy."

"It contains Sineya's power" said Willow, "her essence. It's a magical artifact thanks to the tiny amount of naquada which I'm sure absorbed, and amplified the magical energy it absorbed. It was that amplification that possibly caused every Slayer to be activated."

"And.. and I did that?" asked Tara nervously.

"Yep" said Willow.

"And this Scythe is in Sunnydale?" asked Cordelia as she looked at Willow.

"I think so" said the redhead, "at least we found it here… but I can't be sure if it's located in another place in the States, or if it's still in Egypt somewhere. Basically, it could be anywhere, but the place that the alternate version of Buffy found it was in the Shadow Valley Vineyards."

"Can't be there" said Buffy as everyone turned to her, "that place has been destroyed in the last 'almost apocalypse' we had, the one before we created the Council."

"Right" said Giles as he fixed his glasses before he looked at Tara. He asked the blonde witch if there was a way she could track the Scythe, find out where it was being hidden.

"I.. I could try a locator spell" said Tara, "but I'll need to tap into both Buffy, and Kennedy's aura to find it. You see, the aura of a Slayer is unique.. and if the Scythe contains the essence of Sineya.. than I could use their aura to form the basis of a special locator spell… but I'm still weak."

"When you get stronger?" asked Kennedy as Tara smiled and nodded her head.

"General Landry talked with General O'Neill and the President" said Willow as she looked at Buffy and then at Cordelia and Angel, "they'll be calling tomorrow to ask that the Scythe, if found, not be used to activate every single Potential."

"It could be very bad" said Giles as he stood up and rubbed the bridge of his nose while Buffy and Kennedy looked at him confused. Giles turned and looked at them before saying that while, relatively speaking, Buffy.. Kennedy and Faith were well adjusted; there could be Potentials Slayers out there that they still haven't gotten who could use their new Slayer powers for their own ends.

"Like super powered serial killers?" asked Xander as Giles nodded his head while the dark haired young man put his hands around Buffy, "then that insane Potential in L.A…. Can you imagine her with Slayer powers?"

"So there's no way to activate only selected Potentials?" asked Kennedy as she looked at Willow.

"I'm not sure" said the redhead, "before I left, I asked Dr. Lam if there could be some combined medical and magical way.. but it's completely out of her field. But, she does have one idea but it needs your cooperation."

"Civil War" said Buffy softly as she thought about what was being said; Slayers, the current generation of Slayers all being activated. She thought about retirement while Kennedy and the new Slayers took over duties while she gets on with her life. But then she thought about what could happen with rogue Slayers. She remembered what happened with Faith when they first met, and she feared what could happen if there were more out there like the earlier version of the Bostonian. That's what made her shudder before she looked up and saw everyone looking at her, "huh?"

"You said Civil War" said Cordelia as she leaned forward and looked at Buffy.

"Just thinking" said Buffy, "having every potential be activated as a Slayer would mean I get to retire; well not retire but maybe take over training duties… be the head trainer or something. Free from the field; and free to create a new life for myself with Xander. You know, finally Finish College and all. I know mom doesn't bring it up; but I can tell she's thinking it. Have kids without having to tell them that I may die on patrol one night is also a plus. But having bad eggs inside the pool of Potentials getting powers would cause one Slayer army to go up against another Slayer army. Everyone would get caught in the crossfire.. and in the end…"

"The demons would win" said Dawn as Buffy nodded her head.

"The Scythe was created for the Slayers" said Buffy as she looked at Willow, "and we'll use it as it was meant to be used. As a weapon."

Willow smiled and nodded at her best friend before telling them that Dr. Lam would be calling them later on to talk about her idea; and if it has any potential. After they had spent another thirty minutes talking about everything else that Willow knew about the Scythe, and the alternate reality. The small group slowly made their way out of the house just as Joyce closed the door to the children's room and walked down the stairs.

"All done?" asked Joyce as Angel and Cordelia, who were just about to leave, turned around and smiled at Joyce.

"Yes, Mrs. Summers" said Cordelia as Angel nodded his head, "have a good night."

"You too" said Joyce as she waved at both Nagel and Cordelia, before Giles followed them out the door.

"Willow" said Giles turning around after he walked onto the porch, "will you be staying in Sunnydale long?"

"We've got a three day leave" said Willow as Giles nodded his head, "so yeah, we'll be here before we head back to Colorado."

"Good, good" said Giles, "I would like to talk to you about the First tomorrow. As you know, I am writing a new addition to the Watcher's Codex;; an addendum of sorts. And I would like your input, as well as Dr. Jackson's."

"Daniels helping the Cylons" said Willow as her eyes went wide, "hey, you know Ancient Greek?"

"A little bit" said Giles.

"Enough to carry on a conversation?" asked Dawn when she realized what Willow wanted to ask the man.

"Yes" he replied.

"Think Angel and Cordelia could spare you for a month off-world?" asked Willow as Giles looked on.

"I.. I can talk to them" said Giles, "is this about the Colonials, and the Cylons?"

"Yep" said Willow, "Dr. Gardner needs some people to translate for the SG teams on that planet."

"And" said Faith, "I heard that some of the Cylon chicks look like Victoria Secrets models."

"Oh" said Giles as his face turned red, "umm…. If it's to help these people talk to humans, then yes… but I would have to talk to Angel and Cordelia. Victoria Secrets models you say?"

"Uh huh" said Willow as Buffy, Tara, Kennedy, Faith, Dawn and Joyce all looked at the nervous man.

"I heard that there are thousands of one model that looks like she's cut out of a magazine" said Faith as Giles started to cough.

"Hey" said Xander, "how come no one asked me?"

"You speak Ancient Greek?" asked Buffy as she looked at her husband.

"No" said Xander, "but…"

"Then no" said Buffy as the other women gave the man a grin.

"But… I…" said Xander.

"No" replied Buffy.

"But…"

"No"

"Children" said Joyce as Buffy playfully punched Xander in the arm before giving her a grin.

Giles told Willow that he'll talk to Angel and Cordelia before he left for his car; all the while, Buffy could swear that he was whistling as he walked down the pathway. Once he had left, Kennedy told Buffy that she'll go on patrol since the blonde Slayer had been doing it for the past week. Buffy nodded as Kennedy gave Tara a kiss before she walked down from the porch and walked down the pathway before making a left. Next, it was Buffy and Xander's turn to leave.

"Mom" said Buffy as she kissed her mother on the cheek, "it's time we left."

"No" said Dawn as she held onto Buffy who, in turn, looked back at her sister, "please… don't go… not yet."

"Dawnie?" asked Joyce as she walked towards her daughter who turned to look at her, "everything alright?"

"I… I need to talk to you" said Dawn as she looked at everyone and then nodded at Willow. The redhead smiled at Dawn before she asked everyone to return to the living room. Everyone; Tara sat on one armchair, while Buffy, Joyce and Xander sat together on a couch while Faith sat on an armchair next to the couch as Willow stood close by Dawn, "I… I… need to tell you something…. As a family."

"I.. I think I should go" said Tara as she went to get up before Dawn rushed to her and held on to her shoulder, and asked her to sit down. Tara looked into Dawn's eyes, and noticed that something had changed.. it was Dawn but there was something different.

"You are family" said Dawn as she kissed Tara's forehead, "please stay?"

Tara nodded her head as Dawn walked back to the middle of the group and took in a deep breathe, before closing her eyes.

"You are all my family" said Dawn, "and… and you know I love you very much…. You know that, right?"

"Oh my God" said Buffy as she leaned forward, "you're pregnant."

"No!" said Dawn while the Scoobies and Joyce looked in shock, while Faith was laughing and Willow coughed hard, "I'm not pregnant."

"Dawnie" said Joyce as she shook her head, "even if you were pregnant, we all love you…. we love you no matter what. Nothing changes that."

"Something recently happened" said Dawn as she looked at Willow, and then at the rest of her family, "you.. you know that Willow had a sister on Atlantis?"

"Yeah" said Buffy, "we talked about her remember?"

"Right' said Dawn as she shook her head, "I love you all.. you know that right?"

"Dawnie" said Xander, "we do love you.. no matter what you have to tell us… we will love you."

"Of course, Sweetie" said Tara as Dawn looked at the blonde with, "all of us love you.. and will continue to love you."

"So" said Xander, "if you have a boy…"

"I'm not pregnant" said Dawn, "I…. I'm Hera. I'm Athena's sister…. Willow's sister. The same one that died ten thousand years ago."

"Ok" said Xander as he, along with everyone else in the room, looked on in shock at Dawn after that revelation, "didn't expect that."

**SGC Beta Site, 0700 hours.**

Sharon Valerii knew that she was in what the Earth humans called Beta Site, but her immediate surroundings were unfamiliar to her. She looked down at herself as she wore a Colonial Fleet uniform, but with her baby bump missing as she looked back up in panic and then looked around. She saw people all around her they went about their merry way, doing their own business. Sharon started to breathe hard as she looked at the collection of buildings far away, before she looked at a large plaza from her vantage point at the top of a staircase.

She saw various stalls selling all manner of objects like toys, fruits and vegetables as people just went from one to another. Sharon then narrowed her eyes when she saw someone she recognized, someone that was impossible.

"Galen?!" shouted Sharon as she spied Chief Galen Tyrol of the Battlestar Galactica near some vegetable carts. She ran towards the man that her counterpart, Boomer, loved on the Galactica and once she reached him; Sharon reached for him, and then looked on in shock as her hand passed right through his shoulder.

"What the frak?" asked Sharon when she felt the ground tremble. Turning around to her left, she saw a bright light in the distance, followed by a mushroom cloud, "oh dear God."

Sharon then heard some whistling sounds as she looked up in the sky and opened her eyes wide when she noticed the grey contrails from the three missiles that were heading towards her location. Sharon turned towards Chief Tyrol who looked quizzically at the missiles before there was a bright flash of light. Cursing again, Sharon closed her eyes just as the sounds around her vanished in an instant; however, she didn't feel the heat from the blast wave… nor did she feel in pain. Opening her eyes again, she found herself on a desolated world. Once where there were hundreds of people… now everything was grey. She looked around shocked as the formerly tall building she had seen were destroyed, and everything was left crumbling.

Sharon could hear nothing, no sound… no crying.. just silence; the only woman in a desolate and dead world.

It was then that Sharon snapped open her eyes and looked up at the ceiling in her quarters on the Beta Site. She lifted the blanket off herself and gave a sigh of relief when she noticed her baby bump before shoving the blanket away and just lying on her back and looking at the ceiling.

'That was a strange dream' thought Sharon to herself as she placed her forearm on her forehead, 'very strange dream. Where was that? I know it wasn't the Colonies, could it have been Earth? But Galen? Why was he there?'

With all of these questions swimming around in her head, Sharon could only sit up before turning around and hanging her feet off the bed. She knew something was wrong, she could feel it deep inside her.

'Something's wrong' thought Sharon to herself, 'something's wrong.'

TBC.

 


	131. The Coming of Dawn (Part 3)

**The Summers Residence, 2235 hours.**

Everyone just looked at Dawn, and then at Willow, and then at Dawn again with their mouths open after Dawn dropped a massive bombshell. The young brunette looked back at Willow who walked up to her sister and stood next to her while she clasped her hands together in front of her. After a few seconds of silence, it was Dawn who spoke first.

"Ummmm" said the brunette, "anyone some say something? Please? Anything?"

"Willow" said Buffy as she looked at the redhead who was now trying to avoid her eyes, "you told us that you got your memories back about your time at Atlantis, about when you were ascended with your sister. So you knew?"

"Yea" said Willow softly while she nodded her head, "I couldn't tell anyone until I told Dawn; and then only if she… well, believed me. I mean, I told Faith cause… well, she's my wife and I knew that she would keep it a secret. I… I really thought it was for the best."

"She did tell me" said Dawn as everyone looked at her, "she told me the day before I came to Sunnydale.. the last time I mean? The day I asked Buffy if Willow told you anything about her sister? The day after we met the Colonial's and Cylons and almost got destroyed?"

"Uh huh" said a still shocked Buffy as she looked at Dawn and Willow; and as all kinds of thoughts ran through her head at the revelation.

"She told me" said Dawn as she looked at Willow who gave her a small smile before looking back at the others, "and… and I rejected her. I didn't believe her."

"Willow?" asked Tara as she looked at the redhead as Faith walked up to her and held her hand.

"Yeah" said Willow, nodding her head, "she didn't believe me. But I was happy that even if she didn't believe me, she had Buffy, Mrs. Summers, Jay and Rose… she's got people who love her and that's what mattered."

It was Joyce who stood up, still in surprise, before she walked towards Dawn and placed both hands on the brunette's cheeks.

"I'm still me, mom" said Dawn as she saw tears falling from Joyce's eyes and her voice broke as she spoke, "I'm still your Dawn. I'm always your Dawn."

"Of course you are, silly" said Joyce as she hugged Dawn who held on to the older blonde tightly, "so you know everything?"

"Uh huh" said Dawn as she looked at Buffy, "I'm still me Buffy. Nothing's changed, I just have new memories… new memories of me in Atlantis, of Athena…. Of my old life. But they co-exist with my new memories… I remember you carrying me to mom after I fell on the ground after I thought I could fly like Superman.. remember?"

"Yea" said Buffy as she got up and rushed to her sister, "I remember.. you were crying so much that… that I… but those were false memories."

"How about this?" said Dawn as Joyce stepped back and went to hug Willow while the young brunette held Buffy's hands, "I remember you telling me to stay at home after I tried to go with you to fight Dracula."

"You fought Dracula?" asked Willow in surprise before she looked at Faith who shrugged her shoulders.

"Coma" said Faith, "remember?"

"Oh, right" said Willow as Joyce stepped back and kissed Willow's cheek.

"I was there the day you were activated, Buffy" said Dawn as Buffy looked on shocked, "I was there the day Merrick came into your life; I was there the day mom had the big fight with dad.. the day you made your first kill. And boy did you scream… and then you stabbed the vampire in the chest, but missed the heart. And then you ran; but you killed it anyway."

"You saw" said Buffy with a smile, "I didn't even tell mom that, or you… you were there."

"Yea" said Dawn as Buffy laughed and hugged the brunette even tighter, "I was there, and there are things that even Willow doesn't know since she descended before me. But I saw all of you… well…"

"Except for me" said Tara as Dawn stepped back from Buffy and walked towards the blonde witch and then crouched down next to her.

"I'm sorry" said Dawn as Tara held on to her hands and smiled.

"You got your memories back" said Tara as Dawn grinned.

"So" said Xander, "this mean that Dawn's the older sister then…"

"Hey" said Buffy as she turned and looked at Xander, while Willow smiled at Dawn as the Slayer put her hands on her hips and glared at the dark haired man, "you finish that sentence and you can say goodbye to that special thing I do when you…."

"Eeewww!" shouted everyone in the room while Faith grinned.

"And what would that be?" asked Faith as Buffy looked at her sister Slayer and smirked, before turning to face Willow while Dawn talked to Joyce, Xander and Tara.

"She's still your sister, Buffy" said Willow as Faith stood next to her, "that doesn't change, ever."

"I know" replied Buffy a she looked at a laughing Dawn, before looked back at Willow again, "but it's still a lot to take in."

"I can guess" said Willow, "after I got my memories back and found that Dawn was Hera, that was just… wow. Something I never expected. But you need to know that she'll never stop being your sister, you do know that right?"

"Yeah" said Buffy as she looked back at Dawn, who looked back at her and smiled.

"Dawnster" said Xander as everyone else sat back down while Willow stood next to Dawn, "so.. what else did you see?"

"I was there during Halloween" said Dawn as she looked at Buffy, and then at Willow, "I mean the one when you and Xander were about eight? You met me… remember?"

"No, we didn't" said Willow and Xander together.

"I was there Dawn" said Xander, "and trust me, if I saw you.. I'd be telling Willow all about you."

"Xander!" shouted Willow and Buffy together.

"Hey" said Xander as he leaned back, "I was an eight year old boy, ok… sheesh."

"Dawnie" said Buffy, "don't mind him. So…."

"Right" said Dawn as she smiled at Xander, and then at a confused Willow, "how about you let me tell you the story, and then you can say how right I am?"

"OK" said Xander and Willow together.

_Willow: "Mind if I connect directly to your mind?"_

Dawn looked at Willow, smiled and then nodded her head.

_Dawn: "Yeah, I can tell them while you see my memories."_

_Willow: "Sweet."_

**Sunnydale, 1989; 1700 hours.**

"I remember this" said Willow to herself as she walked down the sidewalk as she passed several houses until she found a nervous little girl dressed in a witch costume, walking next to a dark haired boy who was wearing a pirate's costume, "Halloween. I think I was eight… I remember because that's the only time I was allowed to go treat or treating. Mom said that it was a….. it was some nonsense."

Willow smiled as she watched her younger self walking next to Xander who was talking excitedly about all the sweets he had in his bag; all the while young Willow was sneaking glances at Xander while she opened her bag and looked at her haul.

"Hey cool, Willow" said young Xander as he found a chocolate bar he liked in her bag. He then smiled at the young redhead before he reached into his bag and took out a red coloured lollipop, "trade you this, for that? It's red, like your hair."

"Xander" said young Willow in mock shock, "no."

"Please?" said young Xander as he went down on one knee and begged, "please?"

"Only if one day you marry me" said a grinning Willow as she took out the chocolate bar and showed it to young Xander, keeping it just out of his reach, "so? What do you say?"

"Ok" said young Xander excitedly as he grabbed the bar, before bowing and giving the lollipop to Willow. He then held on to her hand before they continued walking down the street.

"Oh" said Xander as he reached into his pocket and took out a disposable camera and told Willow to step back so that he could take a picture for posterity's sake.

"Ok" giggled the young Willow as she gave a wide grin as the flash went off. She then rushed and got the camera from Xander and told him to strike a pose before she pressed the shutter button. Then there was a click and a flash of light as the eight year old Xander laughed.

"I remember this picture" said the older Willow to herself, "Xander has a pair, and I have a pair too."

Willow then looked around and recognized the surroundings that were in a third picture. She then heard her younger self talking to Xander as they searched for someone to take a picture of them together.

Smiling at the interaction of her younger self with young Xander, Willow saw something silver on the other side of the street from the corner of her eye. Turning to her left, she saw Hera smiling as she watched young Willow's interaction with young Xander.

"You were always there" said Willow to herself as she watched Hera continue to look at both Willow's young self, and the young Xander. The older Willow watched the younger version of herself and Xander stand with their backs to Hera, when suddenly she saw a police officer walking from the direction where Hera was standing. Willow looked around and didn't see her sister anywhere, and it was then that she turned to the blonde police officer who tapped on Willow and Xander's shoulder before she made the connection.

'The police officer' thought Willow as a wide grin appeared on her face as she saw the disguised Hera ask for the camera before she took a picture of them both, 'you took the picture, Dawnie… you did. I don't believe it… it was you. The picture in the living room at home… it's you who took it.'

"Here you go, little one" said Hera, as she handed the camera back to Xander, "you go on home now, you hear?"

"Yes, ma'am" said the young Willow as she reached into her bag and took out a sweet and reached out to the disguised Hera, "do you like cherry?"

"My favourite, thank you" said Hera as she crouched down and took the sweet while she smiled at Willow and then at Xander, "now, go on home. Your parents must be worried sick since it's getting dark."

Hera stood back up as the two of them ran off after waving at her. It was at this time that Willow saw her sister shed her disguise before she looked down at the sweet, before she smiled.

"Maybe you do remember some things, Athena" said Hera to herself before she vanished.

As Willow followed herself, she saw that it was getting darker and the streets slowly started to become empty of people. She walked behind young Willow and young Xander as they reached the latter's home.

"Will" said young Xander as he looked around, and then looked at Willow, "it's getting late, why don't you stay the night? I mean dad's not home yet, and I'm sure mom will be alright with it."

Willow recalled this night in her memory. The next day Xander would come home with a limp on his left foot, and when Willow asked about it.. he said that he was such a klutz that he tripped on his skateboard. Shaking her head, she looked on as her young self told Xander that she had to go home since her parents would be home soon.

"See you tomorrow, Xander" said young Willow as she waved at her best friend before walking away.

As Willow walked down the sidewalk following her young self who glanced over her shoulder. It was then that the older Willow looked behind her to see young Xander looking at young Willow walking away before he ran back into his home. Turning back around, she watched as her younger self walked home as it got darker and darker.

"I remember this night" said Willow as she looked around while following her young self, "I was walking and… I was almost home when I heard footsteps behind me."

Turning around Willow saw two figures, a man and a woman, walking behind her as they walked right through her body while they followed her younger self. She followed them while they themselves followed young Willow. She saw young Willow turning around, and remembered, the fear that gripped her heart before she started walking faster.

"Little girl" said the woman, "you lost?"

Willow remembered that she didn't answer as she watched herself walking faster and faster.

"Come on, little girl" said the man this time, "we'd like to have you around for dinner… we're having good food. Or at least we will, we haven't eaten yet… we'll be drinking so… come on."

"Vampires" thought Willow to herself as she saw herself look behind her before she started to walk much faster. Willow remembered that she was walking faster as the footsteps behind her got equally faster. The redhead knew that she was close to her house and that all she had to do was take out her keys and walk in through the door. Willow knew that even though she didn't know that they were vampires back then, she just knew in her soul that she would be safe at her own house.

"I remember I dropped the keys" said Willow to herself as she saw her younger self take her eyes off her pursuers as she bent down in panic to pick up the keys she had dropped onto the sidewalk, "and then…. The policewoman!"

"Hey" said a voice from across the darkened street as Willow saw a uniformed police officer running towards her younger self. Willow saw her couching down next to young Willow whose hands were trembling, while all the vampires could do was stop and look at each other confused.

"What's your name?" asked the dark haired police officer as she gently held on to both of young Willow's shoulders.

"Willow Rosenberg" said young Willow softly as she looked at the police officer before she glanced down the street, "I live just a few houses down."

"How about I walk with you?" said the officer as she took off her cap, "you can wear my cap."

"Hey lady" said the male vampire as he approached the officer, "stay….."

Willow saw the vampire stop before he took a few steps back as she finally recognized this police officer, "Hera… Dawnie, you saved me as a different police officer."

Willow watched as Hera, who was disguised as a dark haired and olive skinned police officer, told young Willow that she'd have to make sure that the two people following her don't cause any trouble.

"Ok" said young Willow quietly as she watched the officer stand up and walk towards the two vampires.

Willow knew she couldn't see what happened next because she was little, and Hera's back was towards her then. But now, the older Willow saw Hera approaching the two vampires as they stepped back before vamping out and growling at her, and bearing their fangs.

"This is a message for you and your friends" said Hera, as Willow looked on while Hera's eyes started to glow white, "if you or any of your kind ever comes near her again; I will turn you into dust and spread that dust into every corner of this galaxy. Is that understood?"

"You….." said the female vampire as Hera brought up a hand in front of the badge on her uniform and gathered the same white coloured energy ball that Willow would later use after she joined the SGC; a white collection of energy.

"Leave" hissed Hera as the ball grew larger while the vampires stepped back in surprise, "you do not want to test me. That girl is under my protection."

"She's not worth it" said the male as he grabbed the female, "there are so many more this time of night.. come on."

"You.. whoever you are… you won't protect her all the time" said the female as she ran the opposite way they came, away from Willow.

"Perhaps" said Hera as she looked at the retreating vampires before she looked up into the night sky and whispered, "I swore to watch and protect her, and I did not interfere… not technically. Keep your grumbling to yourselves."

"Ma'am?" said young Willow softly as she looked up into the sky, "who're you talking to?"

"No one, Willow" said Hera as she turned around and walked back to young Willow. Hera then crouched down in front of young Willow, took off her cap and put it on her head.

"It doesn't fit" giggled young Willow as the cap fell off her head and into her hands. She then held out her hands and tried to give back the cap to the disguised Hera.

"It's yours, Willow" said Hera as young Willow smiled and hugged the cap, along with her trick or treat bag of sweets protectively against her chest, "now, how about I walk you back to your house?"

Hera reached out with her hand as young Willow nodded and grabbed the former brunettes. Willow watched and remembered as they walked hand in hand towards her house. Hera walked with young Willow up the walkway that led to her porch and rang the doorbell. Hera and Willow stepped back as the door opened to reveal a worried Beatrice, Willow's nanny, as she looked at young Willow and then at Hera; and then at Willow again.

"Willow" said Beatrice as she knelt on the floor and hugged Willow, "where were you? I called Xander and he said that you wanted to walk home alone. How many times had I told you not to do that?"

"Sorry" said young Willow sheepishly, "I knew Xander would be in trouble if he went home late, and the by the time we finished it hadn't gotten all dark and everything and I….."

"It's alright" said Beatrice softly, "you're alright, this place isn't safe at night… there are many gangs that are on the streets. Next time you come straight home, or even better.. the next time I'll go with you. It was my mistake to let you go alone."

"She'll be alright" said Hera as she smiled at young Willow, "I saw her walking alone and thought she could use the company."

"Thank you" said Beatrice as she stood up and shook Hera's hand, "this was her first trick-or-treat and I came in late. I gave her permission to go since she'd be with her best friend."

"It's no trouble at all" said Hera as she looked at Beatrice, and then down at the young Willow, "she reminds me of my sister."

"Really?' said young Willow as she excitedly looked up at the disguised Hera.

"Yep" replied Hera with a smile, "red hair and everything. But, I should leave…. You know… stopping the criminals and everything… never stops."

"Will you be in the neighbourhood again?" asked young Willow.

"Maybe" replied Hera, "I have a lot of responsibilities."

"Oh" said Willow as Hera saw her face become downcast.

"Her parents are rarely home" said Beatrice when she noticed Willow's face, "and…"

"How about this?" said Hera as she bent down, "I'll ask my fellow police officers to keep an eye on you every day, and if you ever have a problem like today… they'll tell me and I'll come running; even if I'm far away."

"You mean it?" asked young Willow as she smiled at Hera, not realizing what the officer meant by she'll come running, "really, really?"

"Yes" replied Hera with a nod to her head, "but I need you to be careful, Ok? No staying out at night."

"Ok" said young Willow excitedly.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Beatrice as she looked at Hera.

"It is quite alright" replied Hera, "I'm not hungry."

"Here" said Willow as she reached into her chocolate bag and took out the lollipop that Xander had given her, "it's not much but…"

"Thank you" said Hera as she took the lollipop and kissed young Willow's forehead, "now you should go and have your dinner."

"Come, Willow" said Beatrice as she held out her hand to young Willow who grabbed on and the both of them walked back into the house as they thanked Hera again before closing the door. The older Willow saw Hera walk back down the walkway until she reached the sidewalk, before the disguised brunette turned around and looked at a window which just lit up.

"I rushed back into my room, and looked out the window" said Willow as she saw her younger self come to the window and waved her hands at Hera before she turned back around and turned off the lights.

Willow stood next to Hera as she removed her disguise and settled back into her sliver and cream dress while looking up at the window. Willow looked on as Hera looked at the lollipop in her hand and smiled while unwrapping it. Hera put the lollipop in her mouth while she looked at the wrapper.

"Ummm…. Cherry flavoured" said Hera to herself as she dropped the wrapper onto the sidewalk and took out the lollipop from her mouth. Turning to her left, she started walking down the sidewalk, "I wonder what this would taste like with Chocolate shake…. Umm… mental note; definitely need to try."

Willow walked next to Hera who stopped suddenly, and looked around her surroundings.

"The gateway" said Hera as she turned around and looked at Willow's house, "be careful Athena…. Things will happen, things that I won't be allowed to interfere in. But I can sense it, the growing darkness….. something under this city grows. A great evil. But do not worry, I will watch over you always… and if I know those Powers that Be, they will find a way to interfere and send a Slayer to this city. She will protect you when I cannot; until then… I will always be watching you. Be safe, I love you my sister."

**The Summers Residence, Present day; 2300 hours.**

Willow looked on surprised at Dawn before the redhead looked at Xander, and then the both of them looked on at Dawn again who gave them both a small smile.

"So you were the police officer" said Xander grinned, "neat… even saved Willow."

"Yeah" said Willow as she hugged Dawn tightly before she whispered into the brunette's ear, "I remember that night. I was so scared, but then the police officer came and scared those mean people away."

"I was always watching you" said Dawn as she held on tightly to Willow, "always."

Dawn then kissed Willow's cheek and stepped back before telling her and Buffy, and Xander that she was there the day they met each other. That she had seen Willow and Xander almost get bitten. She told them that she was about to interfere when Buffy found them, and rescued them from a horrible fate.

"It was then I knew that the Slayer would be able to keep my sister safe" said Dawn as she looked at Willow, "she was so alone growing up. Me and mother would be there as light… just out of her field of vision.; always looking out for her..making sure she was never alone."

"Even if she didn't know it" said Xander as Willow looked at him and smiled, "she told me about these lights she'd see, but I thought she was just kidding around."

"No" said Dawn as she looked at Willow, Buffy, Joyce and then Tara, "I came to the hospital with Mother, in disguise of course, the day she was born."

"You did?" asked Willow as Dawn nodded her head.

"We acted as if we were looking for someone else" said Dawn as she looked down and smiled, "and then we saw you, Willow. We asked Sheila and Ira if we could pick you up and hold you… you should have seen your mom's face. She was scared that we were going to take you away."

"That's a surprise" said Xander, "I met them, not the nicest of people."

"Tried to burn us at the stake too" said Buffy as Joyce leaned into her and said sorry softly.

"When they gained popularity when Willow was two" said Dawn as she smiled, "everything changed. But before that, they doted on her. Ira convinced Sheila to let us hold you, and we did."

Dawn looked at Willow and told her how the newborn was yawning before she opened her eyes and looked at her and at Melina. She told them that baby Willow grabbed a hold of Hera's finger before the brunette leaned down and gave the baby a kiss on the forehead. She told them that it was Melina who looked at Willow one more time before she handed her back to Sheila.

"We'd visit you at dawn" said Dawn, "sometimes Mother couldn't make it… but I was always there at dawn when you woke up. You'd cry so much, but when I came into the room.. you'd quieten down as if you sensed I was there."

"She couldn't see you?" asked Tara as Dawn shook her head and then looked at Willow again.

"No" said Dawn, "I'd be surprised since I made myself imperceptible to everyone. I thought that maybe it was the Furling gene in her that was the cause of it. But she'd always look up at me and laugh before Ira, or Sheila would rush in and feed her, and then change her."

"Please tell me you left when she was being changed" said Buffy as she grinned at Willow.

"Yeah" said Dawn, "she pooped on Ira once. You think I wanted to see that again?"

"Hey" said Willow, "don't make me tell them about the time you pooped on…."

"Ok. Ok" said Dawn as everyone looked expectantly at Willow, willing her to finish the story.

"Never mind" said Willow as there was an audible groan from everyone in the room.

"Dawn was my favourite time" said the brunette, "I'd come see you at that time until the day I descended. My favourite time of the day, the time when my sister would awaken and live another day on Earth. It's the reason why choose the name."

"Dawnie" said Buffy, "you choose the name?"

"Yeah" said Dawn as she looked at Willow who walked closer to her and held her hand, "I lost Athena when she descended and became Willow, she sacrificed everything; her memories, her immortality, her powers, her knowledge, her sister and her mother to help the eventual Slayer who'd be sent to this city. She knew that someone had to be sent to prevent the Master's rising, and the Ascension of Mayor Wilkins; she knew that the Powers would interfere, so she wanted to help whoever came here."

"Me" said Buffy as she looked at Willow, "we beat the Master, we beat the Mayor."

"But she still sacrificed everything she was" said Joyce as Willow nodded her head. The older blonde then looked at her daughter whose eyes were wet as she gave her a small smile, "and so did my Dawnie."

"Athena… Willow showed me that sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the greater good" said Dawn, "so I did.. I made the choice to descend."

"Dawn" said Faith, "I think this is the story that all of us are just itching to hear."

"It… it happened years ago" said Dawn as she looked at Willow, and then at Buffy, "I was in the Phoenix Galaxy with Mother. We used to always watch supernova's together as a family…."

'Exploding stars?" asked Tara as she leaned forward as Willow and dawn nodded their heads, "wow."

"This time" continued Dawn, "this time it was just the both of us. Father was in the stasis chamber, and Willow was in the Air Force Academy. We watched a star explode before we sensed something major on Earth.. a great evil."

"Glory" said Buffy as Dawn nodded her head. The blonde Slayer then turned to look at Willow and asked her if she knew the story.

"Nope" she replied as she poked Dawn's arm, asking her to continue. Dawn told them what she and Melina were discussing in the Phoenix Galaxy, including the need for an advanced body to hold the energies of the Key within it.

"Once we sensed Glory, we were instantly at the monk's monastery in the Czech Republic" said Dawn as Buffy and Joyce nodded their heads, "and it was already too late…"

**Monastery of the Order of Dagon, Czech Republic; several years ago. 1300 hours.**

Hera and Melina looked on in horror as a woman in a red dress, the one that they knew to be Glory, was killing every monk that she could find while search for the elders of the Order. The same elders that she knew had access to the Key.

"The Matrix" said Hera to herself as she and Melina teleported themselves to keep in advance of Glory as she chased the monks, "that creature will take the Matrix and kill the planet. I can sense the monks were unaware of this sudden incursion, they thought themselves protected.; they thought they had more time."

"I believe the first one she killed was the one who had turned on them" said Melina as she shook her head, "the first one we saw her kill."

"We will have to stand by and watch, do we not" said Hera as she and Melina reached a door that had just been closed, and then locked from the other side. Melina and Hera looked at the door, and then turned around and looked at Glory who was looking at the door and smiling.

"I know you're there!" shouted Glory as she walked towards the door, "I can feel my Key, you meatsacks… give it back to me!"

"Hera" said Melina as she looked at her daughter, "I will go and check on their progress, see if you can stall her… but do not…"

"I will not interfere, mother" said Hera as she changed her appearance to a cloaked and hooded figure in a white dress. She then turned around while Melina transformed into light as she teleported to the other side of the door, while Hera made herself visible and looked at a surprised Glory.

"Out of my way" said Glory as she stopped and moved her hands about, "out of my way or the same thing will happened to you as these monkeys. Humans.. the stink of this world."

"This world is beautiful" said a disguised Hera as she looked at Glory from under her hood, "you seek to harm it."

"I seek?" said a grinning Glory, "I will go home… I will go home where I am a god."

"You do not realize what you are doing" said Hera as her arms lay at her side, "I know what you are, Glorificus… what you seek will destroy this beautiful world."

"They have my key to get back home" said Glory, "get out of the way, or else I move you. Actually, let me move you… it's more fun."

"I would like to see you try" said Hera as she opened the palms of her hands as white balls of energy gathered while Glory looked on with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"I'm a god" said Glory.

"Funny" said Hera as she walked towards the woman with the balls of light in her hands, "so am I."

It was then that Hera felt a tug on her chest as the white energy vanished and she turned around in shock.

'Mother' thought Hera to herself as she transformed herself into a ball of light and went into the next room. Regaining her physical form, she saw that Melina as already glowing in the middle of the circle of the four elder monks as the older redhead looked back at her daughter.

"No!" shouted Hera as she changed into light as she ran before pushing her mother away, with the four monks sitting in a circle none the wiser about what was happening. Hera pushed her mother against a wall as they heard Glory pounding on the door behind them.

"What are you doing?" asked a horrified Hera, "Mother.. what do you think you are doing?"

"It is the only way, Hera" said Melina as everything slowed down around them, "it's the only way. They need an advanced body to hold the energies of the Key… and I will descend, I will become the vessel. Our human bodies were already at an advanced state of evolution and it could hold the energy, Hera. It could hold… I have to do this."

"No!" shouted Hera as tears fell down her cheeks, "I lost Athena, I lost Father…I will not lose you. I will not!"

"They will not make it, Hera" said Melina as she looked at the still monks, "Glory will come and kill them, and then take the Matrix. She will end this world."

"You are stronger than me, mother" said Hera as she looked at the monks and then at the green mist that extremely slowly started to seep out. Hera then looked at a stunned Melina before telling her that the redhead was always the strong one, that she had watched over them in Atlantis without interfering at any time. Despite all the tragedies, she had not interfered, "you are so much stronger, mother. I am not. I cannot have you leave me all alone here.. I will never be as strong as you."

"No" said Melina as she started to cry.

"Please, if you go… I will be empty. After thousands of years, I will be empty. I do not want to feel that emptiness."

"It should be me, Hera" said a sobbing Melina as they heard another distant pounding on the door, "it should always be the parents who sacrifice themselves for their children. I should have done it when Athena descended, and I should do it now."

"You've always watched over us" said Hera, "you have always watched over us when we were in Atlantis. And I need you to watch over us now once again. I choose to make this sacrifice, mother. Please."

Hera released Melina, stepped back and then grabbed both of Melina's hands and brought them up to her temples.

"Lock my memories away, mother" said Hera as her eyes pleaded with Melina, "please.. we do not have much time."

"I… I…" said Melina as she cried.

"I know you will be there for me, mother" said Hera as she started to glow, "please. I am asking you to do this.. please. They will send the Matrix to the Slayer, she's Athena's friend. Either way, I will be close to her… I will be with her. Like we always were, like I always used to be… every dawn. Yes… that's what I will call myself. My favourite time of day, Dawn."

Melina could only sob, scream in anguish and close her eyes as she locked away Hera's memories and stripped her of all her ascended knowledge and the vast majority of her powers; leaving just a tiny bit. Through her closed eyes, and as her body wracked with sobs, she could feel Hera's body dissolving away before she opened her tear stained eyes as she saw a ball of white pulsing energy in her hands, and another ball that was floating in front of her. She lifted up the ball in her hands and watched it go up before vanishing; she then looked at the ball in front of her.

"My Hera" said Melina as she gently touched the sides of the ball of light as there was another distant pounding of the door. She then watched the monks, extremely slowly look behind them before she looked at the ball of light and released it, "my dear sweet Hera, please forgive me."

Hera could see herself floating away from Melina as she fell onto both knees with both hands over her mouth as she shook her head. The former ascended being then felt herself moving faster towards a green cloud, with only one thought going through her essence as she used the last of her power to send a thought into the monks.

"My name is Dawn"

It was a monumental clash of energy as the white energy of an ascended being met with the energy of the Matrix, the Key to every single dimension.

'Hera… Dawn… Hera… Dawn… Hera… Dawn… Dawn' thought the body that was being formed within the mystical energy, 'my name is Dawn. Dawn Summers. I live at 1630 Rovello Drive. My mother is Joyce Summers, my father is Hank Summers. And I need to wake up soon for school… I need to talk to Willow. I miss her since she went to the Academy. Wake up, Dawn. Time for school. I… pain… so much pain. I….'

Melina looked on as she saw a body created in the light, followed by a blood curding scream that only she could hear. She knew that the green energy was being bound into the new teenage body by very powerful mystics. The same mystics that has already reshaped reality itself. Melina knew that the energy of the Key was permeating into Dawn's very being, attaching itself to every atom, every muscle, and every hair. Melina knew that Hera would forever be the Key. Eventually the screaming stopped as her daughter vanished in a bright flash of light; her last daughter sacrificed herself to try and save the world from a monster.

Melina looked down on the floor as tears fell from her eyes, and stained the stone flooring just as there was a final pounding on the door that destroyed it. Melina looked up in rage as Glory walked in and went towards the monks in the room demanding her Key.

"Silence!" shouted Melina as she made herself perceptible to everyone in the room as they looked at her in surprise, "you will be silent."

"Ohhh" said Glory as she watched the disguised Melina, "what do we have here, another so called god? Don't toy with me… where is my Key."

"Leave" said Melina as she looked at the frightened monks, "leave! Now!"

"Hey!" shouted Glory as the monks ran out of the room, leaving just glory and Melina alone, "those were my monks… why are you…"

"I said silence" said Melina in a low voice as she stepped forward, "do not try my patience half-breed."

"Watch what you say" said Glory as she approached Melina .

Melina could feel a pull within her and knew that the others were watching. She knew that she'd be punished with her next act. She knew that the punishment would last a few years and leave her away from her powers for a few years. But she also knew that she could still watch over Dawn and Willow. In addition, Buffy would be the one with the power to protect Dawn.. to protect the Key."

'The Slayer would protect her with her life' thought Melina as she glowered at Glory.

"Move. Aside" said Glory.

"Goodbye" said Melina, "leave this place."

The next thing Glory knew, the woman in front of her waved her arm and the hell god was sent flying through one stone wall after another. The impacts didn't slow Glory down as she continued to crash through various rooms before she found herself outside the castle, and then over trees, rivers and lakes, until she felt herself falling back to Earth before she smashed into the side of a hill.

"Ow" said Glory after she got up from having slide down to the foot of the hill, "ow… great. That bitch ruined my dress."

**The Summers Residence, Present day; 2320 hours.**

Everyone, including Willow and Faith, were shocked by what Dawn had shown them about her descension. However, Willow felt it more than the rest especially since she saw Dawn's memories. The redhead looked on as Dawn wiped some tears from her eyes before she rushed to give the brunette a hug, followed by Buffy and Joyce. Willow stepped back and then looked at faith as she recalled the look of anguish on Melina's face on having lost two of her daughters again.

Faith got up and hugged Willow as she shared the memory with her wife through their link. The dark haired Slayer looked at her wife and kissed her cheek before the redhead nodded her head and went to give Dawn a hug. Her story not leaving a dry eye in the house as even Xander wiped a tear; although he played it off as having something caught in his eye.

"I'm sorry, sweetie" said Tara as she hugged Dawn, "your mother wanted to sacrifice her immortality; but you did a brave thing to sacrifice yours instead. She's looking out for you?"

"Yea" said Dawn as Tara kissed Dawn's cheek before taking a seat. She then stood next to Willow and held her hand before telling then that it was Moros, her father, who unlocked her hidden memories.

"Where is he now?" asked Joyce as Willow and Dawn looked at each other, and it was from their expression that she wished that she didn't asked that question.

"He… he's consciousness is gone" said Willow softly as Joyce closed her eyes and leaned back on the seat, "he helped us by building the weapon and.. and he knew it was only a one way trip."

"He sacrificed himself" said Buffy as Willow and Dawn nodded their heads, "but before he did, he returned Dawn's memories."

"Yeah" replied Dawn.

"But one thing I don't get" said Faith as everyone looked at her, while the dark haired Slayer looked at Willow, "it's the same thing that Sam, and Dr. Lam don't get… why didn't the munchkin faint like you?"

"I'm guessing that she descended as an already advanced human" said Willow as she looked at Dawn, before looking at faith and then the others, "her brain already had those connections that would be needed to hold those new memories. I was physically reborn as a normal human being. Even after getting the new body, my mind wasn't used to the return of the massive amount of new memories… so I had to rest while my brain rewired itself. At least that's what I think…. The neurological guy that Dr. Lam used to check on me still isn't sure. But that's just my guess…. And it's the same thing with Dawn."

"I dunno" said Dawn as she shrugged her shoulders, "all I know is that I feel like having some cereal and…"

"Dawn" said Joyce as she stood up and approached the brunette, who turned and smiled at the older blonde, "where's you mother.. I mean…"

"She's somewhere" said Dawn, "you wanna meet her?"

"Yes" replied Joyce as she looked around, "is she here?"

"She wants to meet you too, Mrs. S" said Faith as she walked towards Joyce, "she told me so."

"Huh?" asked Willow and Dawn, "when?"

"When we went to their graves" said Faith, "that hologram? That was Melina…. I just wanted to talk to her so I asked you to go on ahead."

"You could have told me" said Willow.

"She didn't want to reveal herself yet, Red" said Faith as she held on to Willow's hand, "she wanted to wait for the right time I guess."

"And meeting your mother while visiting her grave is awkward" said Tara with a small smile.

"Real, awkward" said Xander.

"Mom" said Dawn as she looked at Joyce, "I love you, I love Buffy.. and I love Willow and my mother. I have two sisters, and two mothers… who can get to say that?"

"Well" said Xander as everyone turned and gave him a look that said basically, 'speak and die, or shut up'.'

"O…K" said Xander as he looked at his watch, "it's getting late, so I guess… the basement bed?"

"Yeah" said Buffy as she grabbed a hold of Dawn before looking at her husband, and then at Dawn again, "you go ahead Xander. Dawnie, I wanna know everything. What you saw, and what you did… everything. Oh… did you meet any boys?"

"Yeah" said Dawn as she turned to look at Willow, "but someone… I won't say who… but someone, threatened to drug him, and then throw him through the Stargate into a black hole."

"Hey" said Willow, "he deserved it."

"Why?" asked Tara.

"He just wanted to have sex with Dawn" said Willow as Joyce looked at the redhead, and then at Dawn before looking at Willow again.

"Did you?" asked Joyce.

"She would have killed me if I did" said Willow, "gave her a gift to forgive me for interfering in her love life though."

"Damn" said Joyce as she walked into the kitchen while everyone laughed at Dawn's face as Joyce remarked that Willow should have done it anyway.

TBC

 


	132. The Tollan

**New Tollana, several hundred light years from the Colonial border; 2300 hours.**

The Tollan were one of the most advanced races of humans to have lived in the galaxy. Their technology had far outstripped that of Earth, and was at the same level of the Nox. However, their superior technology made them arrogant, so arrogant that they declined on intervening in any matters of the galaxy. Their ion cannons, one of their greatest technological creations were so powerful, and so coveted by those from Earth, that ultimately their reliance on their technology; their incapability of thinking that their weapons could one day fail against the Goa'uld, was their downfall.

When the Goa'uld ships appeared over Tollana with shields that Anubis created using ascended knowledge, they were stunned when the Ion canons did not work. For the first time in hundreds of years, the Tollan were vulnerable and so, to prevent the complete and utter annihilation of their world, the Tollan Curia, except for the one called Omok who was promptly murdered agreed that they would build a weapon; a bomb that had the capability to phase through any matter for Anubis' lackey, the Goa'uld known as Tanith.

Feeling that they did not have a choice, the Curia intended to launch a phased naquada bomb through the Earth Stargate. The device would phase through the Iris, and destroy Stargate command, at the same time taking most of Colorado Springs with it. To prevent their own destruction, they were willing to destroy the SGC; the same people who had already tried to help them once before, and had tried to again this time by promising help against Tanith.

However, the Tollan leader Travell lost all hope and tried to get rid of SG-1 so that her people could survive. It took Narim, another Tollan, to destroy the bombs while SG-1 escaped through the Stargate. He knew that what they were doing was wrong, and in him destroying the bombs, it let to the bombardment of the planet from orbit.

Narim narrowly escaped the collapse of the Tollan Stargate; having told his friend, then Major Carter that he couldn't make it. It was then that the line cut and an area close to him exploded. In a daze, he slowly got up and ran to one of the escape shuttle that was heading off world. Getting into one of the shuttles, he watched as the Tollan vessels ships slowly took off. As they exited orbit, he could see that several ships were being destroyed by two Ha'tak class vessels while another two vessels bomaberded the planet below. He could only look on in sorrow as his home was destroyed before the ship he was on entered hyperspace. He knew that the humans of Earth were now, more than ever, truly alone against the Goa'uld.

Years had passed since the destruction of Tollana and while the survivors would never know it, the Tau'ri would regularly send ships to Tollana to search for survivors, but would find none. Narim and the others had made it to another colony and made it their home world, calling it New Tollana. However, knowing that they had made numerous mistakes in their previous dealings with the rest of the galaxy in not intervening when they should have, they continued the same policy. Narim was declared a Hero by ,most of the Tollan people in destroying the bombs that were demanded by Tanith; they did not want the legacy of the Tollan to be the destruction of another world, especially when the world is question were also the allies of the Nox, and the Asgard. However, there were some in the Curia and among the people that demanded a return to the Tollan's policy of isolationism. They felt that contact with the Tau'ri had brought the Goa'uld to them, even though the current High Councillor of the Curia Narim protected that the Goa'uld would have come whether they met the Tau'ri or not.

"The Goa'uld destroy advanced races so that they do not become a threat to them" said Narim during the creation of the latest incarnation of the Curia on New Tollana, "that is by we created this new technology where we can hide entire life-signs from a planet. The same technology we are using right now protects us, but all we do is hide behind it in fear."

It had become one of the yearly appeals by Narim and some of the other Curia councillors to plead the re-opening of the Stargate; a Stargate that was buried once they had reached this new Colony so that the Goa'uld or the human's of Earth would never find them.

"We do not know what is out there" said Narim as he stood in front of the rest of the Curia, "but we owe it to ourselves to find out. Our technology is great, greater than that of Earth. But look at them, they still survive while we, we who knew that we have the best weapons in the galaxy, were nearly wiped out by the Goa'uld."

"Your foolishness will bring the Goa'uld back to this world" said a female Chancellor.

"Our technology prevents other Goa'uld ships from identifying life signs on the surface of this planet" said another Curia member, "and we have two ships defending this planet with the same technology. Our other ships are on a supply run to our other four colonies in this star system. I think we are well defended to open the Stargate once again."

"I propose that we contact Stargate Command of Earth" said Narim as the councillors started to mumble among themselves, "they warned us about our folly and we did not listen then; although now our cannons are capable of changing frequencies after every cycle, we owe it to Stargate Command to…"

"They are still primitive" said Carine, another Councillor, and Narim's wife, "you know our policy on this, Narim."

"A policy that should have been fixed after we settled on this world" said Narim, "that's a policy that…."

"I say…." Said Carine as she looked at her husband and closed her eyes, "I say we do not contact Stargate Command, and…."

"The people of Earth are very industrious" said Narim, "we have no idea what is going on out in the galaxy…. How do we not know if the people of Earth; or at least Stargate Command has advanced to the point of interstellar travel?"

"Could we not ask the Nox?" asked another Councillor as Carine leaned back as she looked away from her husband's stare, the woman didn't have a problem with contacting Earth; she was just worried that her husband still hadn't gotten over his crush on one Major Sam Carter.

"Then we would have to tell them why we are settled on another world" said Narim as he spoke to the Curia, "and are you willing to tell that that the Goa'uld destroyed Tollana because we did the right thing by not sending a bomb to Earth? That we wanted to send a bomb through to Earth? A fact that two of you on this Curia agreed to?"

"We were fighting for our people" said one of the councillor's who stood up.

"By murdering another" said Narim as he looked at the bearded man, "do you believe that the Nox will look on us with understanding? They are pacifists, and we… we would defend our home but when it came down to it being us versus the Goa'uld… we did not improve on our technology. Instead we sentenced another planet to burn. And there was no guarantee that Tanith would not have destroyed Tollana even if we did everything we asked."

It was just then that two members of Tollan security walked up behind Narim and tapped on his shoulder. He then apologized to the Curia and covered the microphone in front of him before he spoke to the two men. Carine noticed her husband's eyes going wide as he then turned around and told the Curia to turn on their monitors in front of them.

"Two ships of an unknown designation just appeared over New Tollana" said Narim as the monitor in front of him turned on and showed two strange ships just hanging in space, "we have tried to hail them but received no response."

"Arm the Ion Cannons" said another Curia member when suddenly there was a hiss and a voice came through the speakers. It sounded like the voice of a man, a very tired man.

" _Krytor Kryptor Kryptor"_ said the voice as Narim and the others just looked at each other confused as they didn't recognize the language. It was Carine who said that the translators should be activated so that it could run through the language and translate it into something that they could understand _, "I am Commander Melik of the civilian transport ship Asura, we.. we are from Canceron… please help. We have been months without food. And drinking what we can…. please. Our jump drives have been burnt out… we…"_

"Anything?" asked Narim as he looked at Carine who nodded her head, indicating that the translation matrix had a fix. Narim took a deep breath and spoke into the microphone while some of the other members of the Curia shook their heads at the interference, " _attention unknown vessels. I am Narim, High Councillor of the planet New Tollana. You have entered our space… please identify yourselves, and your intent or else you will be fired upon."_

" _High Councillor"_ said Melik _, "I am Commander Melik of the Asura… please do not fire. I said that we are in need of aid… severe aid. We are from Canceron.. I never realized that there would be anyone so far out of the Colonies."_

"Colonies?" asked Carine as she looked at her husband who shrugged his shoulders while looking confused as the rest of them.

" _Melik"_ said Narim _, "we are unaware of any government entity known as the Colonies. Please state…"_

" _Help"_ said Melik _, "this is a civilian transport carrying… I am carrying elderly, women and children. Please help. We have been jumping away from a war that claimed the Colonies. Billions of people lost in the war with the Cylons… please. I beg for help. Our military took our jump drives but we managed to sabotage ours so that they would not take it…. But there are fourteen more ships left that need aid. I suspect that they would be coffins now… but I am carrying human lives in need of aid. We ran out of food and…. and we have taken to drink… to drink… help us. We have sick women, sick children… we have already lost some lives. All we ask is for help."_

" _Stand by"_ said Narim as he looked at the Curia.

"Well?" asked Narim, "do we leave them out there to die?"

"They will want more" said another woman, "they will want us to fight this war."

"Or we can contact Stargate Command for help" said Narim as some of the Curia mumbled among themselves while Carine just looked at her husband.

"Very well" said another councillor, "we will give them medical aid, but they cannot stay here, nor will we help them fight their war. Contact Stargate Command and have them make arrangements to receive these refugees."

"Thank you" said Narim as he nodded his head when Carine slowly got off her chair and walked out of the room.

**Colonel Carter's Residence, 2330 hours.**

Colonel Carter was beat, she had been spending a few hours while Willow and the rest of the others were away on designing a simulation on how to power Merlin's Phase Shifting device so that the entire planet could be defended. Once the simulation was activated, the computer told her that there would be another twelve hours before she got any results. IN the meantime, she packed up everything after having seen Daniel and the others off before she hurried through the hallways and walked into the elevator. As the doors closed, she looked at her watched and tapped her foot on the floor of the small metal box.

Once she entered her car, the Colonel stated the engines and drove out of there in a hurry; she knew that the simulation would still be there when she got back tomorrow, and had told Walter that if anything happened to the simulation.. that she should be called immediately. It took about ten minutes for the Colonel to reach her house and rush up the driveway after locking her car. She opened the three deadbolt locks with her keys before opening the door and walking into the bright hallway. Smiling, the Colonel placed her coat on the rack near the door and walked into the living room where the lights were already dimmed; and General Carter was lying on the couch and holding on to Debra in his arms.

Grinning at her daughter, the Colonel brushed her fingers against her soft cheeks before giving her a kiss on the top of her head. The Colonel then got a blanket from the hall closet and placed it over her father.

"Sam?" asked the General as the young blonde turned and walked towards the hallway. Instead, she turned around again and tip toed towards her father and smiled at him as Debra started to move. She opened her mouth and seemed as if she was ready to cry, but she quickly closed it and went back to sleep.

"Hey dad" whispered the Colonel, "sorry to wake you up."

"No" said the General, "everything alright?"

"Willow got back" said the Colonel as General Carter nodded his head, "she went to Sunnydale with Faith, and the others are on Eden."

"Oh" replied General Carter, "really?"

"Yea" said the Colonel as she reached for Debra as the General sat up. She held Debra close to her as she sat down on the armchair that faced her father. The Colonel sat down, and before long.. Debra started to move her head and open her eyes. She looked into the Colonel's blue eyes and gave a little laugh before she yawned and lay her head on the blonde woman's shoulder. The Colonel brushed her cheek gently against Debra's as the General got up and stretched a little. She then told him that he should be going to bed, that he has an early day tomorrow since he needed to finish some paperwork at the mountain, before heading off to Washington, D.C.

"How about Debra?" asked the General.

"I'm running a simulation on Merlin's device" said the Colonel as she rubbed Debra's back, "I want to spend some time with my little munchkin before heading back to the mountain. Don't want Debra there in case we get phased into a parallel dimension."

"Yea" said the General, "better not."

"I'll leave her with Mrs. Dixon" said the Colonel, "but in the meantime, I'll put her in the crib in my room. You, young man.. need to sleep."

"Right" said the General as he kissed the Colonel's forehead before walking back to his room. IN the meantime, Colonel Carter got off the couch and walked around with Debra sleeping on her shoulder.

"Debbie" said the Colonel softly as she walked towards the window, "there was a song that your grandmother used to sing to me, no matter what.. she'll always sing to me."

The Colonel felt Debra moving her mouth and smiled before she rubbed Debra's back and walked around the living room.

"Twinkle, Twinkle little star" said the Colonel as she smiled as she felt the baby breathing on her neck before she walked towards her room, singing the song softly and slowly until she was able to place Debra in the crib that was located in her room.

**Control Room, SGC, the next day; 1300 hours.**

Walter was running the regular scheduled diagnostics on the Stargate dialling computer when the chevrons started to light up, indicating an incoming wormhole. He then hurriedly placed his palm on the scanner next to him as the Iris and the Gate shield activated before he pressed another button that activated the klaxons that blared through the entire base.

"Unscheduled off world activation" shouted the technician as the last chevron lit up, and the familiar sound of a wormhole formation was heard, followed by the familiar blue light that was reflected on the back wall of the Gate room.

"Walter?" said General Landry as he and Colonel Carter had come down to the control room. They had been discussing the results of the blonde officer's simulations when the klaxons went off, so they hurried down to the control room to check up on what could be happening now, hopeful it wasn't another world ending scenario since they already had the Ori to deal with.

"We're not getting a signal, sir" said Walter as he shook his head. Then, all of a sudden, there was a hiss on the speakers followed by a voice that was clearly breaking up.

"… lan…. Llor….. rim" said the voice as everyone looked at each other confused.

"Walter" said Colonel Carter after the General gave her permission to intervene, "I'll scrub the background noise, while you place an electronic filter…. It's going to be a bit of trial and error here."

"Yes, ma'am" said Walter as the Colonel looked back at General Landry and nodded her head.

"My name is General Hank Landry of Stargate Command" said the General as Colonel Carter and Walter continued to work, "your first message was unable to come through, please repeat yourself."

"…. Councillor…. Rim…., … tings…. It has been… ime" said the voice as Colonel Carter recognized the voice and looked at a very surprised Walter who recognized the voice as well.

"Sir" said the Colonel as she went to work faster, along with Walter, "please try it again."

"Councillor" said the General, "you just came through, please try again."

"Of course, General Landry" said the voice that no one thought they would hear again, "I am High Councillor Narim of the Tollan."

"The Tollan?" asked a surprised General Landry at the control room became silent as the General and Colonel Carter looked at each other. The General then asked Narim what happened to the Tollan, that Stargate Command had thought that everyone died.

"No, General" said Narim, "we lost our Stargate on Tollana, and upon that loss… we lost the connection to Earth. Many of us did make it off the planet and onto one of our colonies. I am calling you from our new home world, New Tollana. I apologize for having been unable to contact your people.. the Tollan Curia is still…. Still as inflexible as always."

The General could only look on at Colonel Carter and Walter in disbelief that they had been sending ships regularly to Tollana to search for survivors, but instead they had been alive on one of their colonies.. colonies that they had not revealed to Earth. However, the General didn't want to start off a new potential relationship between Earth and New Tollana with words of anger about wasted resources.

"High Councillor" said the General, "if it would be agreeable with you, we would like to meet on a neutral planet; or we could come down to New Tollana and get reacquainted."

"I am sorry, General" said Narim, "one of the conditions of sending this message was that no one from Stargate Command be allowed to come to New Tollana, however… we agree with meeting on a neutral planet. Can we not come to Earth?"

The General closed his eyes and steeled himself. He had hoped that Narim wouldn't ask this particular question, but the fact was that there was no way to make sure that it really was Narim that they were talking to; and with all the enemies out there that would destroy the SGC, he didn't want to risk another enemy coming through the Stargate.

"I am sorry, Narim" said General Landry as he told the man about the recent enemies that are plaguing the galaxy. The General also told him that everyone had thought that Narim was dead, and that with the replicator invasion of a few years ago.. they had to be cautious in case he was one.

'Even though we destroyed each and every one of them' thought the General to himself as the other line stayed quiet, 'you could be one from another galaxy, maybe one of the replicators from Pegasus trying to get in.'

"I see" said Narim finally, bringing the General out of his train of thought, "very well, however we would like to suggest a planet with medical facilities."

The General and Colonel Carter looked at each other as Narim continued to explain that they had encountered a ship carrying refugees from something called the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. He continued talking, while the General and Colonel Carter looked at each other in surprise again, about how a robotic race known as the Cylons destroyed their world and how their own military salvaged their ships for parts. He ended by saying that the ship had a total of about one hundred and fifty men, women and children and that little over half had died due to various reasons.

"Narim, this is Colonel Sam Carter, what happened to the ones who had passed away?"

"Samantha" said Narim as she recognized the happiness in his voice, "how are you?"

"I'm well, Narim" said the Colonel as everyone looked at her, "umm… the dead refugees?"

"Oh, we have kept them in our morgue" said Narim, "their bodies have been decontaminated and have been scheduled to be burned to prevent the spreading of any disease that they may carry."

"I see" said Colonel Carter after she had a quick word with General Landry who agreed that they should be made aware of the latest developments about the Cylons and the Colonials. After having talked with her commander, the Colonel turned back to face the microphone, "Narim, I'm sending you a Stargate address. It's a refugee facility that was set up the first time we met the Colonials; and I can tell you that things have changed for the Colonials, and the Cylons. Please have the refugees sent there; we already have housing units set up, plus translators and medical teams. We'll send a diplomatic delegation to meet with you and any member of your government who'd like to meet."

"Very well" said Narim as Walter told both the Colonel and the General that the Stargate address for the Colonial refugees had already been sent, "we have received the Stargate address. Will yourself and SG-1 be there?"

"I'm afraid SG-1 is on assignment" said the Colonel, "in the meantime, we'll be informing the team stationed at the planet to standby to receive refugees. And we'll prepare a diplomatic team to meet with you and the members of the New Tollana government."

"Very well" said Narim.

"High Councillor" said General Landry, "please proceed with sending the refugees in two hours."

"Very well, General" said Narim, "we look forward to our meeting."

Once the Stargate had been deactivated, everyone just looked quietly as each other over what had just happened. It wants long before the General ordered everyone back to work before telling Colonel Carter that SG-1 was to be recalled to Earth once another team had taken over their duties.

"I'll have Miss Lehane recalled back to the SGC" said General Landry, "while Major Rosenberg and MISs Summers make the most of their days off. Have another medical team stand by to go with you and your team through the Gate, Colonel."

"Yes, sir" said Colonel Carter as she stood up before following the General up the stairs to the briefing room floor, "which means I have to ask Mrs. Dixon to watch for a bit longer."

"I'm sorry about that, Colonel" said the General as Colonel Carter shook her head, "but Narim is familiar with you, Daniel and Teal'c. He hasn't met the rest of the team as yet. I'll let General O'Neill know what's going on.. I wouldn't be surprised if he wants to go through the Gate to meet with the man."

"Yes, sir" said the Colonel.

"In the meantime" said the Colonel, "I'll brief SG-1 when they come in. Once we've gotten all the units together, then you'll leave for the Colonial refugee planet. In the meantime, I suggest you spend some time with your daughter."

"Thank you, sir" said Colonel Carter as she hurried out of the briefing while the General looked on as she walked away. It was a few seconds later, just as she had gone out of sight that the General heard footsteps stop, before the same footsteps came running back towards him.

"Sorry, Sir" said Colonel Carter as she stood up straight, "permission to be dismissed?"

"Granted, Colonel" said the General.

The General saw her nod at him before she ran out as fast as she could. Once he couldn't hear the Colonel's footsteps anymore, the General gave a smile before he walked into his office to give General O'Neill a call about what had just happened.

'The Tollan have returned' thought General Landry to himself as he closed the door behind him.

**Angel's and Cordelia's Office, BPRI, 1305 hours.**

It was about forty minutes earlier that Willow and Faith talked to Angel and Cordelia about what they had told Joyce and the others yesterday. At the same time, Buffy and Dawn were talking to Giles who was packing for him trip through the Stargate to Eden about the brunette being Hera, and everything she had seen while she was ascended.

In Angel's office, Willow looked at Faith before the both of them looked at Cordelia and Angel with a grin as she told them about Hera, and then what she had seen in the other reality. She ended by telling him that in the other reality, not only did Cordelia have visions from the Powers that Be.. but Angel also had a son.

"Are you serious?" asked Angel as he looked at Willow and Faith, and then at Cordelia before looking back at Willow again, "how?"

"I'm guessing the usual way?" asked Faith as the redhead coughed.

"I know that" said Angel, "but I mean…."

"I thought vampires couldn't have kids?" asked Cordelia as she looked at Angel.

"They can't" replied the vampire as he looked at Cordelia, "I'm sorry, but… there's no way."

"Angel, Cordelia" said Willow as she noticed the look of sadness on Cordelia's face, "I don't know how that Angel had a son; I mean I was concentrating on getting back to really ask… but it did get me thinking about one thing though."

"Ok" said Angel confused.

"How was the first vampire created?" asked Willow.

"According to Giles, the first vampire was an Old One" said Angel as he leaned forward, "before he was pushed back from this dimension, he bit into a mortal and passed his essence into him. Creating the first 'modern', I guess that's what you can call them, vampire. That new vampire was still stronger than us…"

"The Turok-han?" asked Faith, "the same ones that Red told us about?"

"They are part of that line" said Angel.

"Ok" said Willow, "so a vampire bites a human, taking them to the verge of death. And then, the vampire feeds the nearly dead human their blood which… if you think about it.. contains the essence of the demon that was the original vampire."

"The demon takes over the body" said Angel, "killing the human and pushing out the soul. You re-ensouled me remember?"

"But that's just it" said Willow as she leaned forward, "what if the soul's always there?"

"What do you mean?" asked Cordelia.

"What I mean is" said Willow as Faith also looked at her, wondering where her wife was going with this, "what if the soul never leaves the body? What if the essence of the demon pushes it back… maybe that's why the Kalderesh called your soul a curse?"

"Huh?" asked all three of them together.

"What if the spell that they, and I, did wasn't something that gave you a soul" said Willow, "what if it just pushed back the demon so that your own soul could take over. You never lost your soul… but your body's already been affected by the demon."

"Willow" said Angel, "what are you saying?"

"What if" said Willow, "and.. I gotta tell you that it's just an idea. I don't want you to get your hopes up or anything until I can ask someone whose an expert on this to confirm, but what if a strand of your DNA.. or a lock of your hair could be used to create a cloned human body. A body that could be engineered to maintain your strength but not the weaknesses? Without the demon inside the cloned body. And then…"

"No" said Angel as Willow leaned back, while Faith looked at her wife; not saying anything.

"Angel" said Cordelia, "it sounds like a good idea. At least it's an option to explore."

"Willow" said Angel as he looked at the redhead, "the real reason that Angelus was known as the Scourge of Europe was because the demon that possessed me used what was already there; the want, the greed, the discarding of rules.. destruction. There's no way to know what a cloned body could do. Yeah, you may succeed… but how would you know that the body isn't a pure demon just pretending to be me. Angelus did the same thing, if you remember?"

Willow recalled the time at Sunnydale High when she, or any of the others, realised that Angel had become Angelus. The day that she, and then Dawn was almost fed upon by the deadly vampire.

"Yeah" said Willow who looked at Angel, and then at Faith who gave her a small smile.

"Angel" said Cordelia.

"It's playing with fire" said Angel as he looked at Cordelia, and then at Willow, "imagine a demon in human form. The clone would eat normal food, but still crave blood. All that with the power of Angelus… can you imagine the destruction that could happen before anyone defeats it? What if the clone is worse than Angelus? He'll know the location of the Potentials, the codes to the BPRI.. everything."

"Epic destruction" said Faith as she looked at Willow, "he's right, Red."

"Your heart is in the right place" said Angel as he looked at Willow, "but this is dangerous. Too dangerous."

"Think Tara has something magical?" asked Faith as she looked at Angel and Cordelia when suddenly the Slayer's hone started to vibrate. Taking out her cell, Faith answered and connected the call. Willow watched the expression of her wife's face change to surprise and shock before deactivating her phone.

"Faith?" asked Willow as she put the phone back in her pocket.

"Ummm…" said Faith as she got up, "I.. I gotta go back to the SGC."

"Faith?" asked Cordelia as she noticed the look of shock on the Slayer's face, "what's going on?"

"Yeah, Faith?" asked Willow.

"That was Big-K" said Faith, "he wanted you to stay here and enjoy your time off, in the meantime… SG-1's going to the Colonial Planet to meet some refugees that are being sent there by the Tollan."

"The Tollan?" asked a shocked Willow as Faith nodded her head.

"Isn't that the people who were wiped out?" asked Angel.

"Yeah" said Faith, "apparently they moved to a new colony; and are up to their old isolationist tricks again."

"I'll go too" said Willow.

"Red" said Faith, "spend time with your sister today. The General wants you back by tomorrow though, that's when you'll be meeting us there."

"Oh" said Willow as Faith stepped back and took out her phone again.

"See you there tomorrow" said Faith before she called the SGC and told Walter to tell Prometheus Station to beam her to the SGC. It wasn't long before the dark haired Slayer gave a small wave to the redhead as she vanished in a flash of light.

**Battlestar Galactica, six days earlier; four days after meeting between Earth and the Colonial Delegation on P3H-652; 2300 hours (twelve days to election day.)**

A small crowd was gathered in Galactica's primary hanger bay as the Raptor that Skulls and Racetrack had used to return to the planet with the human's from Earth. The President, the new Vice-President Hunt; who used to be the Quorum delegate for Caprica, Lt. Gaeta, Commander Adama, Major Adama and Thrace, and some of the knuckledraggers on the hanger deck were all awaiting news from both the pilots. They watched as the Raptor stopped, before both Racetrack and Skulls got off their seats and headed to the back. It was a few seconds later that the rear hatch opened to reveal the both of them, with race track carrying something in her hand.

"Racetrack, Skulls" said Commander Adama as the two officers gave him a salute before asking permission to come on board. Once they had been granted permission, they stepped onto the deck as the President welcomed the both of them back.

"Sir, ma'am" said Racetrack as she looked at Commander Adama and the President respectively before holding up the metallic box she was holding on to, "we… we need to talk."

It was the facial expressions on their faces that told the Commander that there was something very wrong, and that the news that the two of them brought with them was something that they either had never expected, or it was something that the two officers knew they would not like.

"Very well" said Commander Adama as he turned to look at his son and Starbuck, "everyone to my quarters. Chief Tyrol, have your team get back to work."

"Yes, sir" said the Chief as he gave orders to his team, a team that he shared with the other Chief of the deck from the now missing Pegasus. After he gave orders to his people, the Chief turned around and watched an anguished expression on Racetrack when she thought that no-one was looking; and it was then that he knew that whatever information they had retrieved from the humans claiming to be from Earth was very bad. HE suspected it would be bad enough that very soon, people would be taking sides… one faction with President Roslin and another faction with Zarek and Porter, 'a civil war'.

**Commander Adam's Quarter's,** **2319 hours.**

The Commander, and the people behind him walked quietly through the large corridor of the Galactica as they headed to his quarters. He and the President knew that this was a risky mission made without the knowledge, and the permission of the Quorum. However, it was the Commander who reminded the President that it was a military matter, and with all military matters; especially with gathering intelligence, it was his prerogative. Now as he walked next to the President, he could sense that she was glancing at him, hopeful that whatever information that the two officers was able to retrieve would help their case. She then glanced behind her as she looked at the metallic box that Racetrack was carrying, a box that had a symbol etched on the cover; the same symbol that had been on the woman known as Dawn.

Roslin had already discussed with Commander Adama and her advisors that it would be necessary to settle on that planet, especially when Earth was off-limits to them. She knew, and the Commander agreed, that they would be under the protection of an advanced civilization; even if they had forgotten their past.

"We can teach them about the gods" was what President Roslin had told the group when they were planning for this mission, "we can gather intelligence as Commander Adama has stated, we can try to gauge their thought processes about where they see themselves in the galaxy. And then, we can slowly show them the way. While still maintaining our own culture… because that woman that the delegation that went down to the planet talked to is right; that if we do go to Earth, we will lose everything that we are… everything that makes us.. well, us. If we stay on the planet, we can start with slowly showing the ones who are already on the planet the error of their ways, and then in turn they could go back to Earth and spread the stories of the gods."

"And successful or not" said the Commander as he looked at the President, "we'll have a place to call home."

Now, as the group headed into the Commander's quarters, the Marines stationed outside closed the hatch as the Commander asked everyone to take a seat. Once the delegation had returned from the initial meeting with the Earth officials, the President ordered the examination of the jaw bone that had been given to them by the Earth humans. She didn't believe at first that the bone could be, as the report she read on the encounter between both Earth and the Colonial delegation stated, at least four thousand years. She asked Dr. Cottle, and any other scientist they could find to examine the bone. They were told that they could have whatever they need, if available, to find out the age of the material. However, she was told that the best case scenario would be at least two weeks for any definite result to come from testing.

'After the election' thought the President to herself as, in the present, she sat down on the couch in the Commander's quarters and looked at Racetrack and Skulls, 'which is why we needed to have them go back to the planet. Maybe they have something else we could use, Zarek and Sarah are already gaining steam according to Billy and Tory.. we need something that would stop them.'

"Racetrack, Skulls" said the Commander as he took a seat behind his desk, "please, go on with your report."

And they did.

As the both of them talked, the more the looks on the group in the room turned from hope, to shock; and in Starbuck's case, anger.

"So wait" said an incensed Starbuck as Racetrack stopped talking, "you're telling us that Earth, this planet that a mysterious source claims that is where the Thirteenth Tribe went to has been nuked? And oh wait, the Thirteenth Tribe are actually fraking Cylons?! Are you serious?"

"Kara" said Apollo.

"No, Lee" said Starbuck as she looked at her friend, and then at the President, "so everything… the Arrow of Apollo, the tomb of Athena… are you kidding me? All of that was for nothing?"

"Starbuck" said the Commander as the young woman closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before taking a seat. The Commander looked at the defeated President as she leaned back and tried to hold back tears, while the new Vice-President could only look down at the floor. The Commander then looked at Lt. Gaeta who was still in shock while Apollo was rubbing his forehead. The Commander turned to Skulls and Racetrack and asked if the Earth, the other humans claiming to be from Earth had any proof.

"Yes, sir" said Racetrack as she opened the case and showed them the irradiated soil samples, while Skulls showed the commander the tablet that had all the information on it, including the examination of the bones that were dubbed in ancient Greek. They told the group that they were also provided with the coordinates for that planet if they really wished to see that they were not being lied to. That the soil sample really did come from that planet, and that the age of the soil… and some of the bones they found on the planet fit with what was claimed by the Colonial delegations own accounts before they left the planet and returned to the fleet. Skulls and Racetrack then handed out the medical file on the finding on the bones, before saying that Dr. Burke wanted the Colonial medical professionals to take a look at it so that they could confirm the findings.

"Ye.. yes" said the President as she leaned forward and brought her hand over her mouth, "send everything we have to the scientists. I want all the information on the evidence they gave us, and then…. And then if everything's been confirmed. I want two Raptors sent to the planet for confirmation, before that.. I will notify the Quorum on the latest information… but I need the results of the soil tests first. Lt. Gaeta, if you please?"

"Of course, Madam President" said Lt. Gaeta as he picked up the case and the other evidence as Commander Adama was looking at a video on the tablet of a dark haired man, speaking in their dubbed language. The lieutenant walked towards the Commander and saw the man looking into the camera as he stood over a humanoid skeleton, a skeleton that if the Earth humans were right; it was really the skeletons of a race of humanoid Cylons. The earliest models that predated the Twelve Colonies of Kobol; the Thirteenth Tribe that they were looking for.

"Get the results in as soon as possible" said the Commander as he looked up from the tablet and placed the device on his table, "I want this shown to the entire quorum as well."

"Testing for the soil sample shouldn't be too long" said Lt. Gaeta, "but, even though I hate to say this, having Dr. Balter's help would make the process much faster for everyone. Without him, testing could take four days; with him we could maybe half that."

"Fine" said President Roslin as she looked at the Commander and nodded her head.

"Apollo, Starbuck" said the Commander, "I want one of you with a detachment of Marines on him at all times, understood?"

"Yes, sir" said both Apollo, and a still shocked Starbuck.

"It's twelve days to the election, Madam President" said Vice-President Hunt as he looked at the tired face of President Roslin.

"Maybe we could use these finding to our advantage" said the President as she closed her eyes, "we will need to get to that planet, and focus on an area untouched by the ones claiming to be from this other Earth. If we get the same findings in terms of the soil samples, and bones finds… then we can be pretty certain that they're telling us the truth, and that continuing on as we are would be suicide. That should bring most of the people to the side of reason."

"And to a new home" said Apollo softly.

"So say we all" said the Commander as he looked up while the others nodded, all except for Starbuck.

"So say we all" said the young blonde woman softly as she looked up, and at the Commander, "when do we leave, sir?"

"Right after the President informs the Quorum of the latest findings" said the Commander, "talk to Dr. Cottle, and have him select the best people for the job. Understood?"

"Yes, sir" said Starbuck as she sat up, "I guess we hope that we can go home, huh?"

"Yes" replied the President as she knew that the toughest fight begins now. That if the Sagittarian's and the Gemenese decide to continue on to Earth despite the evidence against it, then the President will break up the fleet.. that there was no choice. It would come down to the needs of a selfish few, against the benefit of the majority; and the majority of the fleet would move on with the Galactica. She'll leave the others to their own fate. However, that all hinges on if she actually wins the election.

'Gods forgive us if that happens' thought the red haired woman to herself.

TBC.

 


	133. The Transformation

**The Ori Galaxy, unknown region of Space; site of the Ori Supergate, minutes after the Sangraal sent through to the Ori Galaxy.**

Adria felt defeated, completely and utterly defeated. She knew she had the upper hand against the one the other had called Willow; she knew that the redhead was using the powers of an Ancient to defend Colonel Mitchell and her mother. The Orici, the embodiment of the Ori, had the redhead on her knees and she channelled all her anger of being fired upon behind her, and of the betrayal of her mother and Daniel… she channelled all of that power into her flame blasts and continued to bombard Willow.

'It was all a distraction' thought Adria to herself, 'mother and the other one went to activate the weapon, and the traitor flew the ship towards the gate.'

But Adria knew in her heart that she had almost defeated Willow. That once she was gone, the Orici could beat the others.. use them as the prime example of what happens when anyone goes against the Ori.

'The great SG-1' thought Adria to herself as she lay on the cold hard floor of her ship, her eyes focused on the wall in front of her as she fell the hole in her chest close slowly, 'missed my heart. That was your mistake.'

Adria remembered the redhead starting to glow; she remembered looked on in fear as Willow slowly pushed her powers back as she stood up. Adria closed her eyes as she recalled a glow in front of her as she started to float off the ground just before she heard cracks from her own body as bones everywhere was broken. And then she remembered Willow reaching into her mind, and speaking with a smugness that rivalled her own.

'You're done' recalled Adria as the words that Willow used before a beam of light went through her body. She then felt herself falling onto the ground. But she still saw everything, she was the living embodiment of the Ori… her mind screamed in pain, but she could still see.

'Footsteps' thought Adria to herself as she looked straight ahead, 'I heard footsteps, screaming… mother? No, that other one… the dark haired one. Mother…. Why did you betray me? We could have been rulers together. We should have been rulers together… I'm your daughter and you… you betrayed me. You betrayed me and chose them over your own daughter… you… you…'

Adria then heard the one know as Mitchell ask for a beam out, and a few seconds later she heard the familiar sounds of transportation beams in the distance. She knew that the rest of the crew were looked on the other floors, she had ordered the other stay out of her way… that she could take care of them. But now, she couldn't call on the others either… her mind was in great pain and everything she had was healing her body. And before she knew it.. she saw the event horizon of the Supergate passing over her. And she knew that she was in her own galaxy. Then, just as the entire ship passed through the Gate, and the wormhole had automatically disengaged…. Adria saw a flash of brilliant white light that went off through the ship in the form of an energy wave.

And she could hear it in her mind as tears started to fall down her cheeks; she could hear the screams of ascended beings, the screams of the Ori as millions of voices that once whispered into her ears were snuffed out.

'Like a candle' thought Adria as she closed her eyes, 'I am the last Ori. I will heal, and I will return. I will lead the assault on Earth.. in the meantime, the followers of everything Ori will continue to convert the galaxy. We… I will have vengeance. The red haired one is out is first. The Ancients must have punished her for interfering and, and I will find her wherever she is and take her heart in my hands and crush it. I will watch the muscle, tissue and blood pour down my hand as she lays on the ground next to her people dead. She will be the last to go… she will watch the others die. I am the last Ori… I have all their powers, all their knowledge. I will win… I will win for the Ori. Then once the galaxy is subjugated, I will ascend and gain the collective powers of the Ori… the collective power of two galaxies and destroy the Ancients. The fire of the gods is now within me, and I will make them pay… no matter how long it takes; they will pay.'

**Battlestar Pegasus, Admiral Cain's quarters; present day, 1700 hours.**

It had been many days since Admiral Cain met the Prior on the Pegasus. As she stood in front of the mirror that was located in her quarters, she recalled the very first day that she had met the man with the glowing staff. Back then, she was on crutches due to her leg injury as she, with Colonel Fisk flanking her walked onto the flight deck and stood in front of a crowd of wary but exited crewmembers. The Admiral looked around her surroundings and glanced at the gangways that were directly over the hanger bay. Smiling, she then turned to Colonel Fisk and asked him if the snipers were ready.

"Yes, sir" said Colonel Fisk as Admiral Cain nodded at him, "ready to fire on your command."

'Good" said the Admiral as she heard a noise in the distance before a strange ship, with what looked like a ball of energy in the rear section, floated towards the group, "by the gods, Jack. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"It's floating off the ground, sir" said the Colonel as she looked around and looked at the looked of awe from the other behind him, particularly from Major Shaw. He then looked back at the Admiral and asked her if she had any idea how advanced these people could be.

"The Colonial Military's Research and Development division was working on a theory" said the Admiral as the small craft stopped in front of them, "but just a theory. They said that a working prototype would be decades away…. And only if we were lucky."

"To be this advanced" said Colonel Fisk as a side door slowly opened, "they could be great allies against the Cylons."

"And Adama" replied the Admiral as she stepped forward with her crutch as the door opened and two armoured soldiered walked onto the deck and covered the entrance as the crew started to mummer. They looked at the strange armour and the staffs that they were holding on to just as another two soldiers walked out onto the deck. They were soon followed by a bald, pale man who had a scar over one of his eyelids. He was dressed all in brown with a strange symbol on his chest. They saw him look at everyone from the top of the ramp that led from the ship to the hanger deck before he walked down carrying a staff with a crystal ball on top, and a brown book in the other hand.

" _Welcome aboard the Pegasus"_ said Admiral Cain as she walked towards the bald man _, "my name is Admiral Helena Cain, commander of this vessel."_

" _I am a Prior of the Ori, do you speak for your people?"_

" _Yes"_ said the Admiral as Shaw looked nervously at the Prior and then at the Admiral, before looking at Colonel Fisk as sweat beaded down the side of his face _, "yes, I do."_

" _However, none of you wish to embrace the Ori of your own free will"_ said the Prior as he held on to his staff while the Admiral looked up at the sniper positions when she heard sickening cracks from the gangways followed by thuds of bodies hitting the metal floor. She then looked at the Prior with her eyes wide open in shock, wondering how the Prior knew about the snipers _, "you seek to know how I discovered your plot."_

" _I… I…"_ said the Admiral confused _._

" _The Ori know all"_ said the Prior as he looked at everyone _, "the Ori are all seeing, and all knowing…."_

" _Then why didn't they help us against the Cylons?"_ said Captain Shaw as everyone looked at her; as the Admiral looked at her before she told the officer, in no certain terms, to remember her place and stay in line. Shaw couldn't do anything but look back at her superior officer, knowing that she just crossed a line as other mumbled behind her. The Major knew that she had just expressed the thoughts that all of them were thinking, despite all the showy technology… the main thought going through most of them were that if the Ori were so powerful, then why didn't they prevent the attacks of the Colonies.

" _The Ori wanted to show you the folly of your ways"_ said the Prior as he held up the book, _"Origin was the real uniting force of this land. The usurpers, the legion of evil that you call your gods, turned your ancestors away from the hallowed words in this book. They were the ones who took your people away from the path to entitlement, to knowledge of the universe that has been hoarded ever since. But now, the Ori have come to share that knowledge with you, to save your people… the Ori feel that you have learned your lessons and are ready to come back to the great path of enlightenment."_

" _We want your technology"_ said Admiral Cain, _"we want to get rid of the Cylons and…."_

" _The Cylons are inconsequential to the grand design that the Ori have for this land"_ said the Prior, _"they have already been taken care off. Now, now is the time for you and your people to come back to the Great Path; come back to Origin and then, eventually ascension. A life full of wondrous knowledge and everlasting life alongside the Ori."_

" _This.. this is blasphemous_ " said a crewmember as the Admiral turned around and stared at the man who had just spoken.

" _I… I'm sorry, sir_ " said the man as he shook his head at the Admiral, _"bu.. but this is… we're turning our backs on the gods."_

" _If you seek proof"_ said the Prior as the Admiral turned around again and stepped back as the Prior tapped his staff onto the floor as the crystal glowed a brilliant white that seemed to hit each and every part of the ship, as even those in the engine room could see the white light coming in through the hallways. The glow soon faded as the soldiers walked into the ship, followed by the Prior who turned and faced a stunned crowd, _"there will come a time when you will seek the assistance of your gods. When they do not come to your aid, you will either die…. Or you will embrace the words of Origin and worship the Ori."_

" _Wait_ " said the Admiral as the door to the ship closed, and then turned around. She knew that something just happened, that something bad had just happened and she and the crew may have just paid a heavy price.

It was a few hours later, after the punishments given to the crewmember and Captain Shaw, that the first signs of a problem had surfaced. A black eyed Captain Shaw was in the CIC, as the other crewmembers avoided her like a plague, when suddenly the Major next to her started coughing. It was soon enough the Captain herself started to cough and then she felt slightly dizzy.

"Sir?" said the Captain as she got up from her chair and turned to look at the Admiral, who was looking at her as if she would take her weapon out and shoot her between the eyes, as she held onto the back of her chair, "I… I…"

"Captain?" asked Colonel Fisk as he rushed towards the young woman as she grabbed her chest and then fainted on the floor, "Captain?"

"Colonel?" asked the Admiral as Colonel Fisk felt for Captain Shaw's pulse. He then looked up and said that her pulse was rapid, and her skin was burning, "get her o the infirmary."

It was then, as the Colonel was picking up Captain Shaw in his arms that others in the CIC started to cough. It wasn't long before the Admiral started to feel sick as she stood at the CIC's center table with her head in her hands. She had already gotten reports of three quarters of the ship's crew getting sick with the same exact symptoms and they had nothing in the infirmary that could heal them.

"We tried our most powerful antibiotics, sir" said the doctor in charge, "but… I'm sorry."

Those were the words ringing in the Admiral's head as she stood, coughing and weak, looking through the glass at a completely weakened Gina; her pet Number Six who was still just staring at her in her catatonic state. It had been six hours since the Prior had been on board the ship, six hours since Captain Shaw was the first to die. The Admiral new that even Gina was getting sick as she asked the doctor to check her temperature when people started to exhibit the symptoms ship wide. She was knocked out of her train of thought as the phone in the cell rang and the Admiral limped over, while coughing and holding onto the walls for balance due to her dizzy spells. She picked up the receiver and asked whoever it was calling what it was, and that it had better be good news.

"Sorry, sir" said a weakened Captain at the CIC, "I.. I'm sorry to say that Colonel Fisk just collapsed. He… he's not breathing, sir. He… he's gone."

"Frak" said the Admiral weakly, "how… how many?"

"Five hundred, sir" said the Captain, "what are your… your or.. orders?"

"Prior… Prior" said the Admiral as she lay her head on the wall, before she turned and leaned her back on it, "Prior…. Must… must have anti… antidote."

The admiral felt herself leaving her body as her chest tightened before she slipped down onto the floor and used all her strength to give her last, final order to the Captain.

"In.. inform, Prior" said the Admiral as she struggled for breathe, "tell we… do… anything… Ori. That's… that… my order. Tell.. them… help…"

"Admiral?" asked the Captain as the phone fell onto the floor as the voice of the Captain came through, calling for the Admiral who was slumped against the wall with her head hanging down, as her hair covered her face. The Captain tried a few more time before he called the Ori ship, and relayed the Admiral's orders.

It seemed a lifetime for Helena Cain, she thought that she felt herself floating in a sea as she looked up at a blue sky. She looked around and smiled at the crystal clear water before she felt herself sinking. She started to panic as she started sinking deeper and deeper into the water when she suddenly opened her eyes and gave a gasp as she looked around before she noticed the figure of the Prior standing in front of her looking at Gina.

" _You have kept a soulless one"_ said the Prior as he looked at the catatonic Gina.

" _How… how?"_ asked the Admiral as she winched in pain as she slowly got up by holding on to the wall of the cell. She then turned around and pinched herself to make sure that she was awake. She then looked up at the Prior stunned as he walked towards the glass.

" _I have told you that your gods will not be able to help you"_ said the Prior as he turned and looked at the Admiral, _"the Ori have given you the cure. They seek only to teach your people the way to the Great Path, and one way is to show mercy. Mercy to you, and to the ones who have not believed."_

" _Admiral! Admiral!"_ shouted Captain Shaw, who ran in with Colonel Fisk through the door as the dark haired Admiral stared at the two of them while stepping back in shock.

" _How?_ " asked the Admiral as she looked at the Prior, and then at the two officers in front of her, " _I.. I was told the both of you died."_

" _We have reports all over the ship, sir"_ said Colonel Fisk as he nodded his head while continuing to talk with excitement in his voice _, "the ones who had died, are… are alive. It is a miracle."_

" _It is the mercy of the Ori"_ said the Prior as he walked towards the Admiral and lifted his hand and touched the Admiral's face. Captain Shaw and Colonel Fisk looked on stunned as the scars on the Admiral's face closed up, and it was soon that they all realized that the Admiral could move both her legs properly. The injury that the Admiral recently suffered was no more.

" _Hallowed are the Ori"_ said the Prior as he stood back and handed the Admiral, who was still stunned at what just happened, a translated copy of the Book of Origin.

" _Hallowed are the Ori"_ said the three of them together.

The Admiral had been spending a few days with the Prior in her quarters going over the Book of Origin before there was a report that another Ori vessel had made it to their location. The Prior smiled as he told Admiral Cain to accompany him to the hanger bay where he would introduce her to the Orici, the one who would put the Admiral on a direct path to the Great Path; a place from where she would lead the Twelve Worlds of Kobol to the embrace of the Ori, and to ascension.

It wasn't too long before the Admiral met Adria, who told the Prior return to his ship and go on to his assigned planet to led the inhabitants in prostration. In the meantime, she would accompany the Admiral back to her quarters.

"Yes, Orici" said the Prior as he stepped back while the Orici turned and smiled at the Admiral who led Adria back to her quarters.

_"You still do not believe"_ said Adria in her regal attire as she walked past various crew that could only look at the both of them as they walked through the hallways, _"you still do not believe in what the Ori offer. You are interested only in our technology."_

_"I have seen the power"_ said Admiral Cain as they approached her quarters while, at the same time, she glanced at the young woman walking next to her. The Admiral could feel the power just radiating from Adria as she stopped outside her quarters while they continued to talk. The Admiral could hear the Orici's voice in her own head while she was talking before the Colonial officer opened her door and let Adria into her quarters.

_"You fear me"_ said Adria as she walked in the room while the Admiral closed the hatch to her quarters behind her. The young woman then walked towards the tall Colonial and asked why there were no seats.

_"I prefer that my officers stand"_ said the Admiral as she headed towards a small table where there were some bottles of ambrosia, " _would you like a drink? Do the Ori, Priors… Orici's have drinks?"_

_"Orici"_ said Adria as she smiled at the Admiral, _"I am the living embodiment of the Ori; their powers, their knowledge… everything they are.. I am. And no, there is only one of me… and I do not require a drink."_

_"Ah"_ said the Admiral as she poured herself a drink before closing the bottle. She then turned and sipped her ambrosia while looking at Adria who, in turn, was looking around her quarters before she turned and looked straight at her.

_"To be honest"_ said Adria, _"I prefer my quarters for what you are thinking."_

_"Excuse me?_ " asked the Admiral as she walked away from Adria after she downed the entire glass of ambrosia.

_"You believe that with the powers of a Prior"_ said Adria as she walked towards the Admiral, _"that you may protect your people, kill the traitors and destroy the soulless creatures known as the Cylons. Creatures that your own gods did not prevent you from creating.. even if they knew that your people would be destroyed by them."_

_"Yes"_ said Admiral Cain a she shook her head, trying to get rid of thoughts that were swimming in her head, thoughts of her standing on a plain with her feet ankle deep in water with Adria standing next to her as they looked at a great city located in the distance, _"why… why are you in my mind?"_

_"I'm showing you the true power of the Ori"_ said Adria, _"I am showing you the City of the Gods on the plains of Celestis. The Cylons have been wiped out. A great force tried to retake Caprica and one ship destroyed them all. If you are to become a Prior, then you will be tasked with converting the survivors on the Twelve Worlds. You will bring them to the fold of the Ori, you will bring them to the embrace of the Ori. You are strong… a great officer of the Colonies; believed by the people?"_

_"Yes"_ said the Admiral as she stood up straight while she and Adria were in her mind approaching a gate with another regal looking Prior who turned around after opening the gate. She saw that beyond the Gate of what seemed to be iron was a great wall of fire, _"I can lead the people. They will follow me to the Ori.. I can refit this ship with the technology of the Ori and fight with you once the Twelve Worlds belong to the Ori. I will assist in the destruction of Earth and… and…"_

_"You will not attack the Earth"_ said the Orici as she walked towards the Admiral who suddenly screamed in pain as she got on her knees as she imagined herself getting tortured while Adria just looked on, _"you will not attack Earth. You will convert the other Colonials in that fleet after you have converted the Twelve Worlds. If Earth refuses… only then will you join us when we destroy that planet. You will convert the renegade fleet, and only if they refuse to join will you burn them. Do you understand?"_

_"Ye.. yes"_ said the Admiral as she kneeled on the floor and held her head in her hands.

_"Yes, what?"_ asked Adria as she walked towards the Admiral.

_"Ye.. yes, Orici"_ said the Admiral as she felt the pain immediately vanish before she opened her tear filled eyes and looked up at Adria who got on both knees in front of her.

_"Good"_ said the Orici, _"there are many ways for the change. But I am told that this is more… preferred."_

A stunned Admiral looked on as Adria leaned forward and gave her a deep kiss. The Admiral returned the kiss as she felt a great power go through her, and it wasn't before long that Adria pulled back and smiled at her newest creation. A single minded Prior that would spread Origin to the remaining hundreds of thousands of unbelievers on the Twelve Worlds. In the meantime, she knew that she had to return to her ship, that it was long overdue for Daniel to return.. and she guessed that he had something planned.

'The Sangraal is on the other ship' thought Adria to herself, referring to the ship that the Prior had just taken, as she got up before the newly created Prior stood up and looked at the Orici while holding a staff, 'but just to be sure. I will take my ship to the Supergate until Dr. Jackson returns, and finishes the weapon.'

_"I have some business that requires my attention"_ said Adria as she got back on her feet, _"you know your role?"_

_"Yes, Orici"_ said the now Prior Cain.

_"Good"_ said Adria with a smile, _"you have your pet to play with now. In the meantime, go convert the Twelve Worlds. Hallowed are the Ori."_

_"Hallowed are the Ori"_ said Cain as she gave Adria a bow.

That was a few days ago, and as Prior Cain in the present day looked at her facial scars, her pale skin and silver hair.. she could only smile as she felt the massive amounts of power coursing through her body. She had some knowledge of the Ori, she could refit her ship with weapons from materials that she hoped still existed on the Twelve Worlds. She knew that the Cylon attacks were widespread, but that the more classified military projects, the projects that never made it to any public, or 'official', government documents should still exist.

'We could use those to create a weapon that we could attach to the hull of the Pegasus' thought the Prior to herself as she went through the information in her mind, 'and then, once the people have converted to Origin, I will find the others and then… then I will have my day. Adama and Roslin, I am coming for the both of you… technology using ascended knowledge against our old Colonial technology; I will burn you both… both Colonial One and Galactica.'

Cain then smiled at her reflection before she turned and walked out of her quarters. She walked down the halls as the crew she passed looked at her, some in awe while others in fear of what may happen if she was unhappy or angry at them; they saw an example of how ruthless she can be when they had seen what happened to Gina after Cain became a Prior. She healed the Cylon in front of them… before levitating her off the ground and sentenced her to death. Cain telekinetically twisted the head of the Cylon woman before she unceremoniously dropped the now dead Gina to the floor of the hanger bay, and told the crew to shove her out the air lock.

Almost at the CIC, the former Admiral could feel the fear from everyone.. and she liked it. She walked through the revolving doors and into the CIC where Colonel Fisk and the others stopped what they were doing and looked at Cain.

"Are we there?"

"Yes" said the Colonel, still trying to get used to his superior in her new look, "sir."

"Prepared for final jump to Caprica" said Captain Shaw as she turned and looked at Cain, while tring her best to hide her fear.

"Jump" said the Prior as she smiled at Colonel Fisk before walking to the table where she tapped her staff onto the ground and the crystal glowed, connecting her mind to the rest of the crew, "we will bring enlightenment to the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. We will lead them to the light of the Ori, and onto the Great Path. Those who refuse will be burned in the flames of damnation… but those who join us in this holy crusade will shine in the eyes of the gods; the gods who saved this ship when the false gods of Athena, Hera, Zeus, Artemis and the others dared not. The one, true gods… Hallowed are the Ori."

"Hallowed are the Ori" said everyone on the bridge as Cain sensed everyone in the ship saying the same thing, "Hallowed are the Ori."

"Sir" said the Colonel as he looked up at the DRADIS screen, "we've come home."

"Shaw" said Cain as she looked at the officer, "with me. Pick some marines as well, we're heading to the surface. It's time we continued the conversion process."

"Yes.. yes, Prior" said Shaw as she looked at the former Admiral, a great fear growing in her gut as she tried not to think about the consequences now that they sold their souls for power.

**The Colonial Refugee Planet, 1700 hours.**

Narim and four others from the Curia, including Carine, were waiting at the New Tollana Stargate along with Commander Melik who was speaking with two of the Curia members and about sixty people from the Asura who survived, and were given basic medical assistance. Some members of Tollan security who had translator jewels located on their lapels told the frightened Colonials what was going to happen next, that they were travelling to another world where they would be able to get food, medicine and a place to stay.

In the meantime, Narim was walking towards his wife as she looked at the Ancient's ring before she turned and gave him a small smile once she sensed his presence.

"Will you be talking to me now?" asked Narim as he looked down at the floor they were standing on as a few children were crying and asking for their parents, "you realize that you and I are in an union. Not Samantha and I."

"I apologize" said Carine softly as she looked at the crying children as some of the adults tried to comfort them, before he looked back at Narim, "I remember the first time we met on the transport out of Tollana. You continued talking about Samantha and how you needed to contact her. I was afraid that.. I feared that old feelings may surface when you see her again."

"I do not deny having had an infatuation" said Narim as he glanced over at Carine who was looking up at the ring, "and the longer that I knew that there was no means to contact Earth; that's when I realized that it was just an infatuation. It is something that does not last as long as one believes."

"But..." said Carine as Narim interrupted her.

"She is not you, Carine" said Narim as the woman looked at her husband and smiled before she looked at the ring once again.

"High Counsellor" said one of the men from Tollan security, "the Colonials are prepared."

"Very well" said Narim as he brought up his arm and pressed some buttons on the device that was attached to his wrist. It wasn't too long before the wormhole was formed as the Colonials behind them gave a collective gasp at the blue puddle of water. Narim turned around and told than that it was completely harmless, that they would be going through the event horizon of the wormhole to a brand new planet thousands of light years away. Noticing how unconvinced the Colonial's seemed, he locked his fingers with Carine's and told them that he and his wife will go through first. And then he will give the signal for everyone else to come through to prove that it was safe.

"I am ready" said Carine as she looked at Narim as they both of them walked through the Stargate and found themselves on another planet standing on a pedestal with several people looking up at them. Narim led his wife down the stairs before a bald man approached him and introduced himself as Richard Woolsey from the International Oversight Advisory.

"Narim" said Colonel Carter as Woolsey motioned towards her as she stood next to Faith, "it's been a long time."

"Samantha" said Narim with a smile, "it is good to see you again."

It was once Woolsey finished introducing the others, including the new members of SG-1, that Narim introduced Carine as his wife and fellow Curia member.

"Congrats" said General O'Neill as he patted the Tollan male on his shoulder as Colonel Carter, along with Faith and Teal'c walked towards Carine and offered their congratulations. However, it didn't take too long before their conversation switched to the matter at hand. The General motioned for the medical staff to come up to the pedestal before he nodded at Narim who spoke into his wrist device and asked that the refugees be sent through the gate.

"How many survivors?" asked Colonel Carter as she and Carine watched the confused looking Colonial refugees being met at the Stargate's pedestal by the medical staff. She could see that most of them were frightened and looked back at the Stargate as they were led away by medical personnel while the translators from Earth told them that they were safe, and that they were going to be medically examined before they were given some food and rest. The Colonel then saw Carine look at the Stargate before she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Out of a hundred and fifty?" asked Carine as she looked at the blonde woman before she looked at the steady stream of men and woman, both young and elderly, as well as children who were crying while coming through the Stargate, "only sixty survived."

"Damn" said Faith as she looked on as the stream stopped and two more Curia members stepped through the gate before the Stargate disengaged. They were then met by Narim, Woolsey and General O'Neill, "what happened?"

"As far as we could tell" said Carine, "half died from their escape, a few more died after they landed on New Tollana… there was nothing we could do."

It was soon that Narim, and the others walked towards Colonel Carter and her group along with someone in a strange uniform that seemed out of place among both Tollan and the Earth officers. Narim introduced him as Commander Melik of the Asura, and told them that he had a horrifying tale to say.

"Very well" said Woolsey as he looked at the General and nodded his head.

"Let's talk" said the General as he looked at Melik, who looked at Narim confused before the Tollan translated what the Earth officer had told him. The general then looked at Narim and asked him how the man understood him since he spoke English.

"Translation matrix" said Narim as he pointed to the crystal on his lapel while Daniel walked towards him excitedly.

"Interesting" said Daniel as he looked at the device the size of a pin, "any language?"

"Yes" said Narim as Daniel looked at the device closely.

"Neat" said General O'Neill, "any way we could… you know… get some of that…"

"I am sorry, General" said Carine, "but…"

"It's not a weapon though" said Faith, "weapons I can understand."

"I do apologize" said Narim as he looked at everyone, "the Curia still is living by the previous code. No technology can be shared with primitive races."

"Ah well" said the General as he looked at Daniel and nodded his head at Melik, "we'll do it the old fashioned way."

" _Melik"_ said Daniel as he motioned the man to follow him, _"if you'd come with me, we can have a quick discussion with these officers over a hot cup of coffee. You can talk to us about what happened to you and your people after your flight from the Colonies. Is that acceptable?"_

" _Yes"_ said Melik.

Daniel had led Melik, accompanied by the others as they headed towards the main camp. They could see that a huge crowd was already at the medical building as doctors and nurses rushed out to help the Colonials. In the meantime, Daniel led them to the Mess tent as Colonel Carter walked next to Faith, Vala and Teal'c while Colonel Mitchell and Dixon escorted Colonel O'Neill and the others.

"You alright, Sam?" whispered Faith as she saw the blonde woman stealing glances at Carine and Narim who were walking together.

"Yeah" said the Colonel as she looked at Faith as Vala tapped on her shoulder.

"So you and him had a… you know? I think the proper Earth term is 'a thing'?" asked Vala quietly.

"Huh?" said the Colonel, "oh, no.. I mean.. no… it was nothing. Just a silly crush… you know."

"Indeed" said Teal'c as the Colonel looked back at him and smiled, "however, she had given Narim a feline."

"Oooooo" said Faith and Vala as they grinned at the Colonel whose face was turning red as they approached the tent, while the Colonel looked back at Teal'c who was looking away with a small smile on his face.

"Did you just set me up, Teal'c?" asked the Colonel as she furrowed her eyebrows at the man.

"I do not know what you refer to, Colonel Carter" said Teal'c as they walked past the group of people who were in lines of ten as the nurses and other staff were giving out coffee for the refugees to drink while waiting to be checked out.

"This is bad" said Vala as she looked at them before looking at the Colonel, "if your briefing about what their military did to them was right, I mean.. I expect this from the Goa'uld. Not other humans."

"That's the ugly side of humanity for ya" said Colonel Mitchell as he hung back for Vala and the rest of SG-1 while Daniel sat down with Melik, General O'Neill and the others, "I'm guessing that we'll get to hear the whole story with Jackson translating for us."

As Melik drank a cup of hot coffee, he recounted the story of how the Battlestar Pegasus found them. Daniel was going to interrupt at certain points as Melik was speaking, but it was General O'Neill who asked the archaeologist to hold on; to wait until they had found out everything. Everyone could just look on stunned as Melik recounted, with Daniel and the just arrived Dr. Burke translating, at how Admiral Cain had ordered all military needs to take priority before anything else. He told them how she ripped out the jump drives, food, water, supplies of spare parts; everything that a ship would need to survive was taken away, including important personnel. He then stopped as his voice cracked before Melik talked about the people on the Scyllia who refused; he told a stunned audience that the ones who refused, the ones who the Pegasus had claimed were important, had their families up against the hull of the ship, and shot dead. It was that example that made the other ships surrender to the Pegasus.

" _But you did not?"_ said Carine, also stunned at what she was hearing. Not one of the Curia had bothered to ask what had happened with the Pegasus. They were so intent on handing the refugees off to the SGC that they never bothered to ask any questions. She could only looked at her husband before they watched the Earth officers who were holding their anger in check; she then looked at the bald diplomat as he rolled his hands into fists before she looked down and then over her shoulder at Colonel Carter who had her eyes closed while shaking her head.

" _No"_ said Melik as Carine turned back to him, " _I sabotaged my jump drive.. told the military personnel that there was an overload earlier that day while escaping from the Cylons. Even asked them for spare parts.. but of course they refused."_

" _Melik"_ said Daniel as he put his hand on the man's shoulder, _"do you have the co-ordinates for the fleet that the Pegasus stole from? Maybe they could still be alive or…"_

" _It has been months"_ said Melik as he looked at Daniel _, "they are all likely dead."_

"We still need to check it out, Jack" said Daniel as he looked at General O'Neill while Melik looked at the archaeologist, "there could still be people alive… no matter how unlikely."

"I am sorry" said Narim as the General looked at him, "but we are unable to spare any ships.. or at least that was the initial decision. With what Melik has told us, Carine and I.. along with the other two Curia members could go back and ask the rest of the Curia to change their decision."

"You do that" said the General as he looked at Narim, and then he looked behind him at Colonel Carter, "Carter, I need you back at the SGC. Emerson's on leave so I want you to take command of the Odyssey and get to those coordinates that Melik will, I hope, be giving us. Run scans and search for any life signs."

"The Odyssey?" asked a confused Narim as he and Carine looked at Colonel Carter.

"A ship" said Colonel Carter with a smile as Narim and the other Tollan looked on surprised before she leaned sideways and talked to the General, "I'll have Willow join me, sir. If there are any barely alive signs of life.. then we could use her abilities to help them recover."

"Do it" said the General before he turned around and nodded at Daniel who then asked Melik for the coordinates, telling him that he and the others would try to rescue as many people as possible and bring them back.

Melik could only wrap his arms around himself as he nodded his head before telling the Earth officers what they needed to know. It was then that Colonel Carter rushed out of the tent after the General told the others that they were needed here to help in relocating the refugees once they had been given their check-ups.

" _Where… Where are you people from?"_ asked Melik as Daniel translated _,_ _"we have never heard of a people called the Tollan and now… now we have met more humans outside the Colonies."_

" _We"_ said Daniel after the General had given the man his approval _,_ _"we are from Earth."_

While Melik looked on in shock at Daniel, General O'Neill told Colonel Mitchell and Dixon to head to the Stargate and contact the planet where they had found the organic Cylon remains, as well as the nuked civilization. He ordered them to contact the SGC personnel who were still conducting experiments and ask them if any Colonial craft had landed on the planet. If not, and in the event that Colonial ships did arrive, then they were to contact any Colonial personnel who claimed to be from the Galactica, and get them to the Colonial Refugee planet for an urgent debrief on what they had just learned.

"Yes, sir" said Colonel Mitchell and Dixon as they ran out of the tent before he turned to look at a still stunned Melik who was being slowly taken out of the tent by both Daniel and Vala, who were trying their best to keep him calm.

The General then asked Faith and Teal'c to help out Riley and Sam while he and Woolsey talked to Narim and the other Tollan.

"Sure" said Faith before they walked out of the tent as the General turned to Narim and Carine, who looked back at the older man in surprise.

"Yeah" said the General with a small smile, "I think we need to talk."

_TBC._

 


	134. Finding of the Lost

**The Summers Residence, Sunnydale, 1730 hours.**

Willow had come over to Joyce's house for dinner with the Summers family after briefing Angel and Cordelia on what she had seen and experienced in the other reality. As she stood outside the front door, she recalled talking to Cordelia just as she was leaving the building. During the time that Willow was talking about Angel's son, and her idea on cloning his body so that he could have a normal, human life… and his refusal to even discuss the options, the redhead sensed a feeling sadness that was coming for Cordelia. She remembered looking at Cordelia looking back at her with sadness in her eyes, before she turned back to look at Angel when he said that it was too much of a risk in the event that the cloned body was a being like Angelus who had all the strengths of a vampire, but none of the weaknesses. The redhead knew that Cordelia wanted to say something, but she stopped herself.

It was after the meeting, as Willow was walking over to her car that she heard footsteps running behind her. Turning around, she smiled as Cordelia ran over to her and asked if they could talk for a little while.

"Yea" said Willow as she leaned on her rental, "it's about Angel, right?"

"Yea" said Cordelia as she stood next to the redhead. Willow looked at the dark haired woman and remembered everything that she had been put through since she met her in kindergarten, and then they went through elementary school, middle school and the high school together. Willow recalled just being the butt of Cordelia's jokes, but then things started to slowly change after Buffy came into the picture. The redhead knew she slowly became more confident while helping the Slayer fight evil, while Cordelia slowly proved herself to be a capable young women in helping the Scoobies fight the darkness. Eventually, she left soon after graduation for L.A where she became a capable warrior according to Angel. In the meantime, the both of them had kept contact with each other… particularly since Willow joined the Air Force Academy which was when she restarted her friendship with the young woman standing next to her. And now, Willow's heart was breaking as she looked at the sadness that was on her friend's face.

"I'm not giving up, just so you know" said Willow softly as she bumped her shoulder with Cordelia's, "I think there could be a way. But whatever it is, I still have to ask General Landry's permission since I'll need SGC resources."

"You never gave up on anything" said Cordelia slowly as she looked at the BPRI building and the at Willow, "I want to have kids; I mean I'll be by his side but… what I mean is.. I have… you know…."

"You do know you can actually say the 'L' word" smiled Willow as she looked at Cordelia and then at the building before nodding her head, "and I'm sure he knows it too. Probably why he doesn't want me to go on with my crazy idea's… but then again, when I set my mind to something….."

"He knows" said Cordelia, "we've been together since the BPRI was formed, but… I guess I know how Buffy must have felt after he lost, and the regained, his soul. Being careful about any intimate contact… him not wanting to hurt me; and I understand that why he doesn't wasn't to go through with your plan but…"

"I have a few ideas" said Willow, "I'll talk to General Landry, and then if he's ok with it… I'll talk to the Asgard."

"Thanks" said Cordelia as she bumped Willow's shoulder with her own.

"That's what friends are for, right?" asked Willow with as grin before Cordelia nodded her head and headed back to the BPRI building, while Willow got into her car and drove towards the Summers home.

Back in the present, Willow knocked on the door and smiled as she heard Dawn shouting from the dining room, telling Xander to get off the couch and open the door. It was a few seconds later that Xander opened the door excitedly before he looked towards his right and shouted, 'hey, that's cheating."

"Hey, Will" said Xander as he smiled at the redhead before rushing back into the living room where, once Willow entered the house, she saw Xander jump over the back of the couch before he landed on the cushion on the other side and bent down to grab a controller. HE then started racing his car against the one that was being driven by Jay.

"Nice to see you to, Xand" said Willow as she closed the door as Xander waved a hand at her while still looking at the TV.

Smiling to herself, Willow then walked into the dining room where she saw Dawn bringing in food that she place on the dining table before she went and hugged the redhead.

"Hey" said Willow as she hugged Dawn tight, "had a good long talk with Buff? Heard you guys didn't fall asleep until six in the morning."

"Uh huh" replied Dawn as she tightened her hold on Willow, "told her why you don't like frogs."

"Gee, thanks" said Willow sarcastically as she whispered into Dawn's ear, "I've got something for you at the SGC."

"Oh?" said Dawn as Buffy walked into the room as Dawn pulled away from Willow, "what might that be?"

"It's a surprise" said Willow as Dawn stuck her tongue out at her sister before the redhead turned to Buffy and helped her put some of the dishes she was carrying on the table.

"So, Will" said Buffy with a grin, "a, what is it, oh a Fereger on your head? Dancing and screaming?"

"Hey" said Willow as she pouted at Buffy, "just so you know, those things are disgusting, and slimy, and green… ewww… I still get shudders sometimes just so you know."

Buffy could only smile at her best friend as Rose ran down the stairs and hugged Willow's left leg from behind.

"Hey munchkin" said Willow as she ruffled Rose's hair as Tara came down the stairs, "hey Tara. Feeling better?"

"Yeap" smiled Tara as she picked up Rose into her arms before the later gave a kiss on the witch's cheek, "I feel as if I got all my strength back."

"Thanks, again" said Willow as she smiled at Tara, who just nodded her head as Joyce walked into the room and shouted at both Xander and Jay to come for dinner.

"Mrs. S, I…." said Xander as he glared at Jay, "he's cheating.. I only have one more lap before I take him down and…"

"Xander Lavelle Harris" said Buffy as she walked over to the living room and stood in front of the television with her hands on her hips, "Jay Summers."

"Buffy" said both Xander and Jay as they heard both of their virtual car's crashing into wall's inside the game, following by the familiar flash of a 'Game Over' sign. Willow was smiling at the bickering in the living room before she turned to Tara and asked where Kennedy was.

"Mission" said Tara as she nodded her head, "she's gone to Las Vegas with her team, and I think another team went to New York, while others were sent all over the country. I heard MR. Giles is excited about going Off-world."

"Yeah" said Willow, "we're leaving together tomorrow."

"Rupert's just glad to go since he'll be meeting.. I think the term he used was, Victoria Secret models?" said Joyce as Dawn coughed, "Dawnie?"

"Nothing mom" said Dawn as she continued to cough, "just sounded as if you were a bit jealous."

"Dawn" said Joyce as Willow and Tara started to laugh, just as Buffy walked into the room with Xander and Jay, who held on to Buffy's hand, "I'm not… well, I mean I wouldn't mind if I had a younger body that… well… you know…."

"Nah" said Xander absentmindedly as he walked over to the table and looked at all the food, "you have a nice body, Mrs. S."

It was then that Xander realized what he had said, looked up and turned towards Buffy and the others. HE could see Buffy glaring at him while all the others, including Joyce, were trying their best not to laugh with Jay and Rose just looking at each other and wondering why everyone had gone silent all of a sudden.

"So, Buff" said Xander with a gulp, "tough mission tomorrow, huh? You know… Texas…. Bigger vampires, maybe? Huh? Get it? Everything's bigger in Texas?"

"Uh huh" said Buffy as she walked towards Xander.

"So" said Xander, "six dozen roses?"

"Twelve" said Buffy as Xander hung his head low while the others couldn't hold it back anymore and started to laugh. However, it was then that Willow's cell phone went off before she excused herself and walked into the living room to answer it.

"Sorry, Mrs. S" said Xander as Joyce stopped laughing and told him that it wasn't his fault, in fact she said that she as flattered before making the announcement that she was thinking about going back out into the dating pool.

"Mom" said Buffy and Dawn together as they looked at the grin on Joyce's face, the same grin that said she was dead serious and that nothing anyone could say would stop her.

"I'm just thinking about it" said Joyce, "I'm not going to… Willow?"

Joyce and the others then saw the look on Willow's face as she walked back into the dining room after her phone call, and knew that something had gone horribly wrong. Joyce asked if everything was alright, however all the redhead could say was that she had to leave for the Odyssey.

"Willow?" asked Joyce, "what's going on? Is everything alright?"

"Ummm" said Willow as she looked at Jay and Rose, "I don't think… I mean…"

"Jay, Rose" said Joyce as she pointed up the stairs, "go and wash up."

"Mother" said the bother of them as the older blonde raised her eyebrows, daring her children to saying anything else, "very well."

Once Jay and Rose had left, Willow then told them what she had just heard from Colonel Carter who returned to the SGC from the Colonial Refugee planet. She told them about the refugees who came in through the Stargate, and that the Colonial military may have left more to die in space. The redhead told the shocked onlookers that she was ordered to the SGC s that she could join Colonel Carter in heading to the abandoned ships, and rescuing whoever they could.

"Need help?" asked Dawn.

"It should be alright" said Willow as she looked at Dawn, "you're supposed to be heading with Giles and SG-2 to Eden tomorrow, and this is probably a retrieval operation now. If any of them are still alive, then I can heal them as much as possible before they're taken to the Refugee Planet. Anyway, I should get going… sorry, Mrs. Summers."

"It's alright, dear" said Joyce as she smiled at Willow, "go do what you have to do."

**The Odyssey, Orbit of Earth, 1800 hours.**

Willow nodded her head before she called the SGC and asked Walter to beam her directly up to the SGC so that she could change into her tactical gear. She then waved at the people in front of her before she vanished with a buzzing sound in the air, followed by a flash of light. When the white light that had swept over her was gone, Willow found herself in the women's locker room at the SGC. She quickly rushed to the phone that was on the left corner, near the main door, and informed Walter that she was already on base.

"Major" said Walter, "Colonel Carter would like for you to be beamed up to the Odyssey as soon as possible."

"Copy that" said Willow, "I just need to change into my gear, and then I'll be off."

Once Willow had gotten off the phone with Walter, she took a quick shower before she put on her BDU's and her vest. Once she had put on her combat boots, and make one last look at the pendent she had made for Dawn back on Atlantis, Willow shot and locked her locker before rushing to the armoury. Once there, she made sure to grab her nine-milimeter, her P-90 and her Zat before she ran to the Control Room and told Walter that she was ready to be beamed up to the Odyssey.

Nodding his head, Walked then informed Colonel Carter just before a white flash of light enveloped Willow and the redhead found herself on the bridge of the Odyssey looking out at the planet below. Smiling, the redhead turned around and nodded at the Colonel with a smiled on her face.

"Permission to come aboard, ma'am" said Willow.

"Granted" replied the Colonel before Willow walked over to her and stood behind her command chair as Colonel Carter ordered Major Womack to take the ship into hyperspace towards the Colonial coordinates.

"We're in hyperspace, ma'am" said Womack, "ETA to destination coordinates is four hours."

"Alright" said the Colonel as she got off her seat, "Major Marks you have the bridge."

"Yes, ma'am" said Mark as the Colonel turned to Willow and asked the redhead to follow her to one of the conference rooms so that they could be debriefed on what they had learned from Commander Melik. Once they had reached the conference room, Willow walked in with the Colonel and nodded at the other ten men and women in tactical gear who were waiting for the briefing to begin. Willow closed the door behind her as the Colonel walked to the head of the table and asked everyone to take a seat. Since there were not enough chairs to go around, some had take the seats while Willow and another male leaned on the walls looking on as the Colonel started the briefing.

"I know that this assignment was last minute" said the Colonel as she looked around the table, "but what we need to do is extremely urgent. Major Rosenberg knows the full reason where, and why we're going to our destination. As you know, we encountered a people calling themselves the Twelve Colonies of Kobol."

Willow watched as everyone nodded their heads as the Colonel gave them details on what happened after the recent meeting between an Earth Delegation, and the Colonial delegation….. to the arrival of the Tollan as well as Colonial refugees who they had been able to rescue. She told everyone that out of a hundred and fifty souls, only sixty had survived the trip. Then the Colonel told everyone what the Pegasus had done according to Melik, that there were fourteen other ships that were possible tombs… but they still had to go and search for survivors.

The redhead could sense the horror emanating from everyone as the Colonel recounted everything that Melik had told her, and the others back on the refugee planet.

"Ma'am" said one of the officer as he raised his hand, "what's the worst that we can expect?"

"They've been out here for months" said the Colonel, "I…. I'll be ordering a scan once we reach the coordinates. We'll beam down people to any ship that has life signs but even so…. Be prepared for bodies everywhere. I'm ordering all of you to wear Hazmat suits, just to be on the safe side. There are fourteen ships out there, and I want teams of three to meet and bring in any survivors. Captain Scott, Lt. Wallace and Captain Williams will be on each of the teams that will be beamed down to the ship. They're the one's who have some knowledge of Ancient Greek given that the others translators are needed on the Colonial Refugee planet and on Eden. Major Rosenberg will be attached to team one with Major Coburn."

"Major" said Major Coburn as he nodded his head at Willow, who nodded her head in return.

"Ma'am" said another officer as Willow and Major Coburn looked at her, "what if there are no survivors?"

"We're unsure about Colonial Military law" said Colonel Carter, "so what we'll do is beam into the ships so that we could gather evidence, mostly pictures and video of what happened. Coupled with the testimonies from Commander Melik, and the other refugees.. we can then hand those over to the Colonials if they decide to conduct their own investigation."

"That is if we meet them? Right, ma'am?"

"Yes" said the Colonel, "if we meet them again."

"So they… I mean the Pegasus officers, were under orders to take engineers with them and strip the ships off their FTL drives" said another officer as Willow closed her eyes and shook her head, "and then they were also told to take people that would be useful to them, while leaving the others to die?"

"That's the gist of it" said the Colonel as she looked at Willow, and then at the others, "we were told that people were made examples of, that Families were killed so that there would be no resistance after a mob tried to take out the initial wave of officers, and… and we don't know how bad it could go when we reach the ships. All we know is that the remaining fourteen ships should have about three thousand and fifty souls on board… but now…"

"Now we're not sure" said Willow as the Colonel nodded her head.

"That's everything we know so far" said the Colonel, "we have another… say, three hours and forty minutes to our destination. Hold out hope that most of the three thousand and fifty people survived. But be prepared for the unthinkable. Normally, humans can last at best a month without water and food; these people have been out here alone for more than that. Expect the worst, hope for the best."

"Yes, ma'am" said the group as the Colonel dismissed everyone. They walked out of the room before Willow told Major Coburn that she'll join his team soon as he was leaving. The Major nodded his head before leaving the room leaving only Colonel Carter and Willow alone in the conference room.

"I've seen the Colonials during the first Cylon war when I was an ascended being" said Willow as she walked towards the Colonel, "I saw how it started… I saw how cruel people could be.. but this? This is something I would have expected from the Goa'uld."

"That's what Vala said" replied the Colonel before the both of them walked into the hallway outside. She then turned to look at Willow as they continued to walk and told her to keep her senses tuned for any signs of life that they may not be able to pick up, "such as thoughts, or emotions…. See what you can do. And if anyone's injured, just heal them enough for them to be safely transported over to the ship."

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow, "and if we happen, by some luck, happen to find that all of them are alive?"

"Then we take them to the refugee planet" said the Colonel, "we'll tow the ships one by one through hyperspace. It'll take longer, but at least they'll be safe.. and with their own people."

"True" said Willow as they walked down the hallway.

Willow was on the bridge working on one of the consoles when Major Marks turned around and told Colonel Carter that we were five minutes away from their destination. The Colonel then notified everyone as Willow got up from her seat and stood next to Colonel Carter as the ship continued to fly through the blue and white hyperspace tunnel. It was about three minutes later as Major Coburn and the leaders of the other two teams walked into the bridge and nodded at Willow just as the ship came out of hyperspace.

"Major Marks" said the Colonel as she stood up in shock at looking at the free floating ships out the window in front of her, "initiate scans for any life signs."

"Ma'am" said Major Coburn as he and Willow walked up to either side of the Colonel and looked out the window, "the ships…."

Everyone could see that the fourteen ships were dead, in that some of them were listing to the side, while there was no thrust coming from the engines. THE Colonel then went over to the command chair and activated the Asgard translation device that was installed on the ship months ago. She pressed the button and spoke, hoping that she would get an answer.

"Colonial vessels" said the Colonel while the device translated what she was saying in Greek, "I am Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter of the Earth ship Odyssey, please respond. I repeat, this is the Earth ship Odyssey to all Colonial vessels, please respond."

The Colonel then turned to Major Marks and asked him if there were any life signs on board the ships. In order to help out, Willow rushed to one of the consoles at the back of the bridge and told Marks that she was increasing the sensitivity of the Asgard sensors, that now they should be able to get the absolute faintest life sign reading.

"Colonel" said Marks as Colonel Carter leaned forward while Willow ran up to stand behind the blonde, along with Major Coburn and the others, "I've got some very faint readings, I've got twenty form some of the ships…. Ten from others… it's scattered ma'am."

"My God" said Major Coburn, "there's people still alive?"

"Looks like it" sad the Colonel as she turned and looked at Willow and the others, "get suited up, I want full hazmat protocols just in case. Marks, how's the environmental scans?"

"Oxygen is minimal ma'am" said Marks, "some of the ships seem to be leaking radiation… not enough to be deadly, yet."

"Alright" said the Colonel as she looked at the Major before turning and looking at Willow and the others, "these people already have had their own military scare them, I'll be sending one team out first with Major Rosenberg. The idea is that you'll be going in with Zats, and if there's any danger, Major Rosenberg will be able to protect everyone until the ship is secure. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am" said everyone who would be on the away team.

"Good" said Colonel Carter as she pressed down on the button at the command chair, "attention, all medical teams. I want isolation rooms set up for incoming, I repeat… isolation rooms are to be set up for medical incoming. Have anti-radiation medication ready just in case."

"Major Coburn" said Colonel Carter as she looked up at the man standing in front of her, "you're up first."

**The Scyllia, 0030 hours.**

In a large vacant room on board one of the remaining fourteen Colonial vessels, there was a bright flash of white light that deposited four figures in orange Hazmat gear onto the deck of the ship. The once the flash had faded away, the four figures immediately looked around at the darkened surroundings and were shocked once they had turned on their flashlights. There were metal boxes all over the place, and the floor of the deck was scatter with tools and what seemed to be shells from various weapons. Everyone shook their heads before they found bodies in various places around the room, with Major Coburn finding a grisly scene.

"Colonel Carter?" said Major Coburn as he directed the camera that was attached to his head piece at a pile of bodies on a corner against the wall, as well as the dried up splatter of blood and brain matter, "are… are you seeing what I'm seeing ma'am?"

"Yea" said Colonel Carter softly as she and several of the bridge crew were looking at the screen on the port side of the ship, "we see it. Everything's being recorded. Find the survivors… Marks will guide you."

"Yes, ma'am" said Major Coburn as he walked towards the bodies and crouched down. He then looked up at the dried blood on the wall when he quickly turned around when he heard a thud behind him, and lifted his flashlight. Sighing he watched Willow setting another body up on the side of one of the boxes, "Major?"

"She's gone, sir" said Willow shaking her head, "I'm not getting anything from this room, no emotions… no thoughts, no nothing."

"Alright" said Major Coburn as he stood up and walked towards the group who had been walking around the large room. The soon got some directions from Major Marks and, as they were heading up the stairs to a few decks up, they came across a door. Willow walked towards the door cautiously, along with Major Coburn at her side as she stood right outside the door and closed her eyes. The redhead then reached out and mentally went through the door and found bodies that lined the edges of the room, with one corner kept empty. It was then that she opened her eyes again and felt fear, and hopelessness.

"Major" said Willow as she raised her flashlight at the hatch, "we've got people alive behind this door, just barely though."

"Captain Williams" said Major Coburn as he waved the translator over to the door, "just tell them who we are, and that we're here to help."

"Yes, sir" said Williams as he leaned against the door and shouted, " _My name is Captain James Williams of the Earth ship Odyssey. We're here to help, do not be frightened. We will be opening this hatch in the count of five… I repeat we are here to help."_

Captain Williams then stepped back until her was standing next to the other officer before they raised their flashlights, while Willow and Major Coburn opened the hatch. Once they opened the door, a gust of air rushed out as the four of them stepped back, and if they could smell anything of the outside odour through their respirators, they would have smelled the familiar odour of human waste, iron and ammonia.

**The Odyssey, at the same time.**

It look a few seconds for the four of them to walk into the room while Colonel Carter and the others looked on while the medical Staff informed her that they managed to seal ten isolation rooms on a single deck, and in various sections. The Colonel told them to seal off that deck and get decontamination units to those rooms, as well as medical supplies.

"They'll need water" said the Colonel as she pressed a button on the panel next to the screen, "get every I.V drip we have ready."

The Colonel then turned around and looked at Major Marks, "Marks, notify Homeworld of what's going on, and then notify the SGC to send as much supplies of I.V drips to the Colonial Refugee planet as possible. They could have lived without food, but staying alive without water…. I…."

"I can only imagine what they must have done to stay alive" said Major Womack as she looked at Colonel Carter, and then at the monitor while Marks contacted Homeworld Security.

"Colonel" said Willow as Colonel Carter turned back from looking, and nodding, at Womack to looking at the screen which was split into four sections with the names of the ones whose camera was viewing what at the bottom, "we found twenty bodies in here… the room is pretty small but… stand by."

"There should be five life signs, Major" said Marks as he leaned back on his seat once he had notified Homeworld and the Refugee planet.

"We found the people, ma'am" said Major Coburn as the Colonel looked at the screen and saw the four camera's shaking as they headed off in different directions.

Willow and one of the officers ran to one corner of the ship and kneeled on the floor as they shone their flashlights on two scraggly haired women who were leaning against the wall with their arms folded around their bodies. The officer next to Willow brought his flashlight up to the woman's face and the both of them smiled when she barely opened her eyes.

"Captain!" shouted Willow as she looked over her shoulder as Captain Williams rushed over, "tell her that she'll be alright."

Willow then rushed towards Major Coburn who had telepathically called her as Captain Williams took her place, and told the woman that they were here to help.

"Major" said Willow as she knelt down next to the officer who nodded at a boy, no older than ten, who was holding on to an elderly man. She could see the little boy had opened his eyes slightly and then closed them again before he tightened his grip on the man. The Major told Willow that he and Captain Williams had been trying to convince the boy that they were there to help, but he just tightened his grip on the old man. Major Coburn then asked Willow if the man as still alive, but all Willow could do was shake her head and frown, "I don't feel anything from him. From the boy I get fear, and a feeling of great loss…. The man could have been a relative, maybe?"

"If he's holding onto the man" said Major Coburn, "then the both of them will be beamed up."

"Forcing him off the man will traumatise him even more" said Willow as she looked at Major Coburn who nodded his head.

"Away team to Odyssey" said Major Coburn into his in-suit microphone, "five life signs, and one body to beam up."

"Copy that" said Colonel Carter as Willow reached out to the boy and placed her hand on his back.

"Sleep" said Willow as the boy closed his eyes before she pulled back her hand. It was then that five beams of light took away five survivors and one body. Major Coburn's team continued this until they had rescued another thirty people from the Scyllia, before being beamed onto another ship. It was then that Colonel Carter ordered the other two teams to gather the evidence from the other ships using their suit camera's and contact the survivors to tell them what would be happening, that they were being saved… and that it would be a bit confusing at first, but they should not be frightened. It had taken hours for the Odyssey to recover all one hundred and seventy one survivors, while gathering hours of video and hundreds of pictures. Once all teams had been beamed back, and had been given anti-radiation medication and been decontaminated with their Hazmat suits incinerated, the Odyssey then opened a hyperspace window and made their way to the Colonial Refugee planet.

As they flew through the hyperspace window, Major Coburn, and the other two team leaders plus Willow walked onto the bridge as the Colonel was looking at camera footage of the survivors in the sealed areas of the ship. She watched as the medical staff did their duties while the survivors all remained quiet and calm while looking straight off into the distance.

"They're in shock, ma'am" said Willow as the Colonel turned towards the group, "they're still trying to.. I guess the right term would be get to grips with what just happened."

"Hopefully once they're with their own people, they'll be alright" said Major Coburn as the Colonel nodded at them.

"I saw the video of the last three rescues" said the Colonel as she looked at Willow and Major Coburn who looked at each other before looking at the Colonel again.

"It was bad, ma'am" said Willow, "the video doesn't show everything."

"They had to survive" said Major Coburn as the other team leaders nodded their heads, stating that the same thing happened on a few of their ships, "and it's not the first time this happened to humans, remember the case of the airplane that crashed in the Andes? What the survivors had to do to live?"

"No choice" said the Colonel as she looked at the screen again, "I know, but the trauma they'll be suffering.. knowing that to survive.. they had to…"

"They'll be getting help, ma'am" said Willow.

"True" said the Colonel as she looked at the four officers in front of her, "good job, all of you."

"We should be reaching the Colonial Refugee Planet in three hours" said the Colonel, "from there, you can gate back to the SGC. I'll take the Odyssey from there and fly back to Earth. Dismissed, all of you."

"MA'am" said the officer as they walked back out of the bridge while Willow stayed behind in a fresh set of BDU's.

"You planning to stay on the planet for a little while?" asked the Colonel as she took her seat on the command chair.

"Yes, ma'am" grinned Willow as she stood next to Colonel Carter.

**SGC Beta site, Main Quad, 0100 hours.**

Sharon had taken a seat out in the cool night air of the Beta site as she looked up at the stars. Her Culon eyes being able to chart exactly where she was in space, before she closed them and leaned back while rubbing her hands over her abdomen. She recalled the dream she had a couple of nights ago, and while she was concerned and confused about seeing Chief Tyrol, and another civilization getting nuked, the humanoid Cylon didn't tell anyone; particularly since she didn't have another dream about it.

'It happened a day after Lauren showed me the skeleton they brought over from that mysterious planet they found' thought Sharon to herself, 'she told me that they conducted experiments on the bones, they found inactive nanites.'

Sharon recalled looking at the bones with surprise on her face as Satterfield stood next to her and told her that they even brought a few pieces of bones to the Cylons on Eden, and they were stumped as well.

'The bones could have been an ancestor' thought Sharon to herself as she looked up at the night sky, 'so if they're right, this is the Thirteenth Tribe, humanoid Cylons were the Thirteenth Tribe; which means….'

It was then that Sharon sat up straight as her eyes widened in realization when she focused on the dream she had, 'Galen, you were there. I recognized you… how? If these are the bones of Cylons, of humanoid Cylons then… then…. Oh my God. Galen, you're a member of the Thirteenth Tribe… you're a Cylon. But… how? I mean… if the bones that they found were little more than three thousand years old and, wait.. how are you even alive? They found the bones of children too which means possible sexual reproduction and… whoa.'

Sharon then stood up and turned around when suddenly everything around her was spinning. She grabbed onto the seat back on her chair as she fell onto one of her knees, as she brought her hands to her head and screamed. Through the tears caused by the blinding pain that was going through her head, Sharon could see some of the guards outside the buildings running towards her before she fell down onto the cold ground and lay on her side.

She could hear the guards shouting, but she could only make out a little of what they were saying. Lauren, and another man from Earth, someone the Air Force officer called Professor Rifkin had been helping her in learning English, and she had amazed all of them by picking up the basics from what they we teaching her, and from spoken words that were being used by people on the base. So before she closed her eyes from the pain that was stabbing through her brain, she could hear the guards shouting for a medic, while others asked if she could hear them.

It was a few seconds later that everything around Sharon faded and she found herself lying on a floor. Blinking her eyes from the brightly lit room, Sharon suddenly felt better; there was no pain in her head, and she wasn't dizzy anymore. The young woman slowly got up to her feet and shook her head before she looked at her own reflection on a glass window, that looked out to a hallway outside the room she found herself, in surprise. Sharon found that she wasn't looking at herself, she was looking into the face of an olive skinned, hazel eyed, browned haired woman. She looked down at her body and noticed that her baby bump was gone. Looking back up at the glass she was staring at earlier, she saw that she was wearing some kind of a lab coat with a name tag on the left lapel.

"Alessa Depani" said Sharon to herself as she looked at the reflection again, "who… who are you?"

She then walked out of the room and into a hallway that had closed double doors at the end, whereas when she turned around to the other side, she saw an elevator that was at the end of the other side of the hallway. Turning around again, Sharon walked towards the double doors which she tried to push open, but found that they wouldn't budge. She took a step back and looked around before noticing a scanner on the left side of the door. She then looked at the tag she was wearing and took it off. She turned it around and saw the bar code at the back before running the card though the scanner. HSe then looked up at the red light shining on top of the doors as it turned green.

"Huh" said Sharon surprised as she shrugged her shoulders before she placed Alessa's card back on the lab coat's lapel. She then pushed the doors and walked into a large, brightly lit room filled with computers and what looked like a tank of water in the middle of the room. She walked towards the tank when she noticed cables from the casing were connected to the computers. It was then that Sharon jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder that turned her around, leaving her face to face with the last person she thought that she would ever see in her dream.

"Colonel Tigh?" asked Sharon in shock.

"Damn it, Alessa. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sir" said Sharon as she shook her head, "I…"

"Sir?" said the one she had always known as Colonel Tigh, "I don't know what game you're playing but tell John that we're not ready yet.. and having his spy oversee us is not helping the Resurrection Project."

"Saul" said another familiar voice as Sharon turned her head and looked on stunned at Colonel Tigh's wife, Ellen Tigh, running towards them from behind a console with a grin plastered on her face; a grin that vanished once she had laid eyes on 'Alessa'. It was then that Sharon took a few steps back before she noticed that the both of them were wearing lab coats, as if they were working in some science lab.

"Dr. Depani, what are you doing here. I told my father to give us time for the project to be completed" said Ellen.

"I… I…" said Sharon as her brain tried to understand what was going on.

"I told you he's impatient" said the Colonel as he looked at his wife, "I told him that it would take time for results on…."

"It's alright" said Ellen as she looked at her husband, and then at Sharon/Alessa, "Dr. Depani, tell my father that Dr. Tigh and I have cracked the code to Resurrection. We have it again… go… go now."

"I… I… what? Resurrection?" asked Sharon confused, "but… huh? How.. what?"

"Alessa" said the Colonel as he pointed towards the door, "go.. now…"

"But… how…" said Sharon as she grabbed her head as it started to sting, "help…"

Sharon saw herself falling down onto the floor of the lab when suddenly everything melted away just as she felt a shock go through her system. It was then that the pain vanished, and Sharon felt herself lying down on a soft surface. It was a few seconds later that she heard beeping sounds from all around her and she could feel needles in her wrists and electronic leads on her chest, head and abdomen. Sharon slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking up at a bright florescent light.

"Hi, Sharon" said the doctor in charge as he spoke slightly slowly, "are you ok?"

"Ye.. yes" said Sharon as she nodded her head.

"Rifkin?" asked Sharon as the Doctor nodded his head and went to a phone in the corner of the infirmary to call for Dr. Rifkin. Sharon knew that Satterfield had left soon after she had been introduced to Dr. Rifkin as the Air Force officer and her team were needed on Eden to help the other Cylons acclimate and translate for the humans who were on the planet. So she could just imagine the look on her own face when Satterfield was the one who rushed into the infirmary instead of Dr. Rifkin, "Lau… Lauren?"

" _Hey"_ said Satterfield as she stood next to the Cylon and held on to her hand _, "you feeling alright?"_

"Yes" said Sharon nodding her head before she looked at her abdomen, and then back at Lauren, "baby?"

"We were worried there for a moment" said the doctor as Satterfield translated for Sharon, "the night you came into the infirmary, your heartbeat, as well as the heartbeat of your baby was off the charts. We did everything humanly possible and we finally got you and your daughter normalised. But then you started to develop a fever… a very high fever. We didn't think that the both of you could come out of it alive but… well, your baby's amazing. I think you had an infection of some kind caused by the nanites from the skeleton we got back."

" _Those are supposed to be inactive, deactivated?"_ asked Sharon as she looked at Satterfield, and then at the doctor, _"right?"_

"Sharon" said the doctor, "we found that you had some of the older nanites from the bones inside your bloodstream, with some taking residence on your brain. Some of the scientists here believe that the old nanites were activated by proximity to your own nanites and somehow got into your body."

" _I touched the bones"_ said Sharon as she looked at Satterfield and then at the doctor again _, "just brushed my fingers on them.. but…"_

"The scientists think that's what did it" said the doctor as Satterfield translated, "the nanites went through the pores in your body, and then into your bloodstream and acted like an infection. Your body would have fought it off eventually, but we were worried about your baby… but it was your baby that helped you to fight back; her nanites created some sort of an antibody that basically deactivate the older nanites. However, we think it may have been something about your baby that made you get infected in the first place, because none of the other humanoid Cylons on Eden who handled the bones became infected."

"Could be a hormone?" asked Satterfield as the doctor shrugged his shoulders and said that it was entirely possible since even in a Cylon body, certain hormones were being released during preganancy that reflect the same processes in a human body.

"Anyway" said the doctor, "like I said earlier the older nanites in your body were neutralized by the nanites from your baby. We ran another test, and your body's free from the older model of nanites from the bones. However, I am banning you from inspecting those bones…. I can have pictures and reports sent to you… but not the material. In the meantime, I'll be having you here for two more days of observation before I let you off."

"Th… Thank yu… you" said Sharon as she nodded her head before the doctor walked away. She then turned to Satterfied and asked her what she was doing back so soon.

" _Sharon"_ said Satterfield _, "Dr. Rifkin had to leave on an urgent matter after you fainted last night. I was called back by my Commanding Officer so that you'd have someone familiar when you woke up."_

" _I had such a strange dream, Lauren" said_ Sharon, _"a very strange dream."_

" _What dream?" asked Satterfield, "Sharon?"_

" _I.. I think I dreamt about the Thirteenth Tribe"_ said Sharon as Satterfield looked on in surprise _, "I think the body that those nanites belong to is a scientist named Alessa Depani, she… I think she worked for…. I think the XO of the Galactica, his wife, and Chief Tyrol are humanoid Cylons…. If this planet you found is the home of the Thirteenth Tribe, then I think they could be from there… they could be members of the Thirteenth Tribe."_

_TBC._

 


	135. Inconvinient Facts (Part 1)

**The Summers Gallery, 1030hours.**

It wasn't long after Dawn and Giles had left for the SGC, the both of them sharing a flight back to Colorado Springs from the Sunnydale Army base for the trip to Eden in seven hours, and Buffy and her team gone to Texas with Xander providing back-up from the BPRI; Tara had gone in to the BPRI to talk to Angel and Cordelia about a thought she had in using the aura's of all three activated Slayers to triangulate the Scythe that Willow was talking about. All of them knew that teams had already begun searching for the weapon discretely in Sunnydale and its surrounding areas, but if they could have the help of a powerful witch, then finding the weapon would be that much simpler. Once Tara had left, Joyce then dropped both Jay and Rose off at school before she drove to her gallery downtown. The older blonde knew that she had a showing at about six in the evening so she wanted to get in early and make sure that everything was going as smoothly as it should be. She trusted her assistants, but it always helped that the boss would be able to check everything out and make any last minute changes if needed.

As she walked out of her back office after talking to one of her assistants who was asking her about a shipping manifest for a showing next week. With the knowledge about the weird occurring in Sunnydale public knowledge, Joyce had gotten a request to show some artifacts that were supposedly mystical in origin; at least that was what the client had thought. The older blonde asked her assistant to contact Fred at the BPRI and ask her to go through the items in the manifest; to make sure that there was nothing dangerous. She remembered talking to the client who told her that he had chosen Sunnydale instead of the bigger galleries in Los Angeles due to the cozy feel of the small city.

Now, while she was picking out places where the pieces of the next exhibit would be placed, she was talking with the few customers who were in the gallery and just looking around. Joyce mixed around with them before she noticed a woman in a cream coloured top, with black trousers who was looking at a painting with her head, with straight red hair that went down to her shoulders, tilted to one side. As Joyce walked towards the woman, she saw that the woman straightened her head before she stepped back and slowly turned around. It was then that Joyce stopped midstride with a look of surprise on her face, as the woman gave her a small smile before walking towards the older blonde.

"Greetings" said the woman as she bowed her head, "I am.."

"Melina" said Joyce as Melina nodded her head. It was then that she noticed the very things that any mother would notice, the familiarity in features between the woman before her to both Willow and Dawn. It was then that she heard someone call out to her from behind; turning around after telling Melina to just hang on for a few minutes, Joyce rushed to the customer before she waved over one of her assistants. Joyce told the customer everything she needed to know about a certain African mask, before telling the customer that her assistant will be able to help her with any other questions she had. Joyce then nodded at her assistant who started talking to the customer about the history of the mask she was interested in before the older blonde rushed out to where Melina was standing, "sorry about that."

"It is quite alright" said Melina with a smile, "I do not wish to take a lot of your time."

"There's a new coffee place down the street" said Joyce, "I don't know if you've ever tried coffee or… I mean…"

"I have" replied Melina as the both of them walked towards the exit, "Hera and I would visit Athena when she was a child and… and she would have what you call chocolate shake, and I would have coffee."

"Oh" said Joyce as they walked down the street, "Dawn told me everything, about how you wanted to be the vessel for the key."

"That was my intent" said Melina as they got closer to the shop, "my eldest had already descended to this plane of existence. Her loss was hard on the both of us… and… and I couldn't lose Hera as well."

"But you would have lost her either way" said Joyce softly as she glanced over at Melina who nodded her head.

"Yes" said Melina who was now looking at the ground, "it took me some time to realize that. And while I had sincerely hoped that it was me to descended, I soon realized that if I had descended.. then Hera would be alone. At least that is what I tell myself."

"You're right" said Joyce as they entered the shop and took a seat in the far corner. Joyce then went to get them some coffee while Melina sat down and looked around at the shop that was half full of customers. It was a few minutes later that Joyce returned with two cups of coffee, and placed one in front of Melina before the older blonde took a seat and a sip of the black liquid. She then looked at Melina and asked her if she had been watching over Dawn.

"Yes" said Melina, "but.. but I was powerless to interfere since I used my powers in anger after she descended."

Melina then went on to tell Joyce what she did to Glory as the blonde just looked in shock at the redhead before she started to laugh. It didn't take too long for Melina to start laughing as well after she finished her story about how Glory had gone through the air, and then limped away in her torn clothes after she landed.

"The consequence of lashing out was that the Others sealed my powers for four years as punishment" said Melina as she stopped laughing while wiping the tears that welled up in her eyes. She then looked at Joyce as she took a sip of coffee and told her that she was forced to wander the Earth and check in on Willow and Dawn, but she was powerless to interfere in their lives, "because if I could, I would have changed some things."

"Such as?" asked Joyce, curious to know what she meant.

"I couldn't show myself to anyone" said Melina as she kept both her hands on the cup of coffee in front of her, "I could only travel from one place to another, but I was confined to Earth… forced to watch events unfold and exiled from the higher plains. I.. I was there the day you died…."

"Oh" said Joyce softly, "but…"

"I never knew that the body that died was a clone" said Melina, "if I had all my powers, I could have known….. and somehow alerted Athena or Thor. But I didn't have those abilities anymore. I only found out something was seriously wrong when I was watching over Athena while she attended the Air Force Academy, I sensed Hera's anguish and I immediately rushed to her side. I saw Buffy comforting her as she was on her knees on her school floor. I… I could not believe it.. Buffy told Hera that your body was already in the hospital.. and that she needed her. That this wasn't a time to be alone and that.. that everyone needed to be together. I immediately went to the hospital; I knew that they would have your body in one of the morgues so I looked in on all of them until I found your body. I could not believe it, you had passed and Hera had lost another mother. If I had my abilities.. I could have ascended you; and then you could have descended to be with your daughters once again."

"I'm glad you didn't have your powers" said Joyce softly as Melina looked at her with an odd look on her face, "if you did, then she'll be in their lives… and… and now there'd be two of us. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if I and the clone me had met."

"You would have shared the love of your daughters" said Melina as she looked at Joyce before the redhead looked down at the table, "my inability to ascend would come back to haunt me later on."

"Buffy?" said Joyce as Melina nodded her head.

"Yes" said Melina as she looked at Joyce, "you should be proud of her. She knew what she had to do to save Hera and the planet, which she did without hesitation. I was there when she jumped into the portal, the same portal which was creating interference in all plains of existence.. enough for the Powers that Be to pull her soul, or her consciousness, out of her body and ascend it into their plain of existence. I could feel their interference, but it was only fleeting.. I do not believe the Others were sure what was happening until the portal had been closed. It was then they realized that the Powers had interfered...and while the Powers had done many questionable things over millennia, I was thankful that they saved Buffy's soul."

"But Dawn still lost a sister and a mother" said Joyce as she looked at Melina after wiping her eyes, "it parallels with her losing both you and Willow. She couldn't remember either of you, when she descended."

"She did it to protect everyone" said Melina with a smile.

"Dawn told me about the time she died in the Pegasus galaxy" said Joyce softly.

"I ascended her the night she was buried" said Melina, "it took some time for her to recognize me, she had never seen me before other than in pictures that Moros and Athena had kept. But…. but it was good to finally hold her again."

"I know" said Joyce with a smile and she looked at the table, "I'm a bit jealous, actually. I never got to hold her. I mean yes I have the memories and…"

"You are mistaken" said Melina as she held on to the blonde's hand as she looked back up at the redhead, "I only held Hera for a few seconds before… before I passed, the last thing I saw was the nurse taking Hera away to another room and Moros taking Athena away under orders from the doctor. I remember being unable to breath as I reached out for them. Then I was surrounded by darkness before I found myself in the higher plains facing the one who had ascended me, her name was Oma Desala."

"I've heard of that name" said Joyce, "I think that's the word that some tribes in Africa use to describe Mother Nature."

"Yes" said Melina as she tightened her hold on Joyce's hands, "the truth is, that I am the one who is jealous of you."

"Me?" asked Joyce surprised, "but why?"

"When I was ascended" said Melina, "I was told to never interfere in the lower plains.. and I followed that rule to the letter. We had to leave all of our burdens.. no matter how great and move on. No matter how much I wanted to show myself to my family, I know I could not. So I just watched, unseen… I saw Hera say her first words when she was carried by Moros, I was there when she took her first steps, I was there when Athena was screaming because a Fereger got onto her head…. I was there.. but at the same time I was never there. I could not hold any of my daughters again, we could not be a family again.. and we would not be until Hera passed and she was ascended, then years later Moros ascended, and then in the last of her days.. Athena ascended. But before that… just watching.. and not being a part of their lives was torture. But you, Joyce… you have the memories as well as the feelings that come with those memories of holding onto Dawn as she lay in your arms, the feeling of waking up early to feed her, the ecstasy of Dawn taking her first steps… I'm sure it's the same as your feelings when Buffy took her first steps, and said her first word. You have all of that, I do not.. that is something I can never have."

"That's not true" said Joyce.

"It is" replied Melina, "and you know as such. I have known Hera after she ascended. That was when we have gotten to know each other well… that was a time when I could finally be a mother to her. But not being there for her childhood would always haunt me. It's the same with Athena… true we have spent longer together; I was there when she said her first words, and took her first steps… but I missed on her childhood as well."

"But things have changed now" said Joyce, "I mean you can visit them without using your powers.. I mean all of your powers."

"I learnt over thousands of years what I could and could not do; to avoid the ire of the Others" said Melina, "which is why I can make short visits to see Hera and Athena."

"I hope that you'll still visit them" said Joyce with a smile, "and I hope you should come by the house, I know Buffy would love to meet you too."

"I shall" said Melina as she nodded her head, "one day. I believe she is on a mission? Would you convey my gratitude in her being a wonderful sister to Hera?"

"I will" said Joyce.

"Thank you" replied Melina as the two women finished their coffee.

**The Gateroom, SGC, 1530 hours.**

Dawn and Giles had left the Summers house early at eight in the morning so that the both of them could catch the waiting flight out of the Sunnydale Army base to Petersons where the both of them were met by and Airman from Cheyenne Mountain. As they were driving, Dawn as looking at Giles in his tweed suit as he looked around while he was tapping his foot on the ground before he sense Dawn looking back at him, and smiling.

"Nervous?" asked Dawn as she nudged Giles' shoulder with her own.

"Well" said Giles as he fixed his glasses nervously, "this is the first time I will be stepping through the Stargate. And being on another planet for a month; It seems… a bit nerve wracking. I realize that you are used to this and, I mean I'll be meeting with aliens."

"Technically" said Dawn, "if you really think about it, demons and vampires are kind of like aliens. Yeah most of them are bad news and, well… you know… they drink your blood.. but they are aliens. And the people on Eden aren't technically even aliens. They're robots. Organic robots, and real metal chrome robots that tried to kill me and the others on Caprica.. but they're robots. And I've seen some of the female organic Cylons before when I was on Caprica, trust me when I say that they are hot. Xander would be in so much trouble if he came along."

"I suppose meeting a new culture is worth being nerve wrecked on a new planet" said Giles as Dawn gave him a grin, "I look forward to meeting Dr. Gardner as well, I believe she worked with Dr. Jackson?"

"Yea" said Dawn as they drove towards the mountain, "she has her own team on the planet too, but with the numbers of Cylons in the thousands.. we've had to rope in the Tok'ra for help in creating better accommodations with their crystal technology."

"I see" replied Giles, "I don't believe I asked but where will I be staying for the month while I'm there?"

"Oh" said Dawn with a serious look on her face, "you've been put into one of the units, along with a Number Six.. you know. The Victoria Secret type models."

"Huh?" said Giles as he coached nervously while looking at Dawn, whose face turned from serious to trying her best not to laugh at the look on Giles' face.

"Just kidding" said Dawn as she started to laugh, "you should really see the look on your face.. it's priceless."

"Very funny, Dawn" replied Giles as he fixed his glasses while Dawn's laughter petered out and the brunette told the former Watcher that he'll be staying in one of the above ground crystal units that the Tok'ra had set up.

"So how many different living units will there be?" asked Giles as they turned a corner and started to go up at road, "I mean…"

"Right" said Dawn as she sat back, "they have the regular living units from Earth, the Crystal technology ones from the Tok'ra.. and in the meantime, most of the Cylons elected to stay on their ships… which they've landed on the plant itself. In exchange, they're offering the SGC schematics on some of their technology… you know, to check if they're compatible."

"I see" said Giles.

"But most of them" said Dawn as she looked at Giles excitedly, "most of them are interested in myths, folklore, religion and history… particularly Ancient Greece after we told a few of them about that period of time on Earth. Others are interested in anything from technology to language. Dr. Gardner knows that you're an expert on myths and Ancient Greece, among other things which is why she was excited when General Landry relayed your acceptance of the offer to go to Eden."

"I brought along some books on that period" said Giles as he nodded at three cases that was behind him in the SUV, "plus some items on Earth Myths and Legends."

"Cool" said Dawn, "wonder what reaction they'll have to vampires."

"So what will happen once I reach the SGC?" asked Giles as they reached the front gates of Cheyenne Mountain. Dawn then told him that he and the others will be given a quick briefing by General Landry on what to reveal, and not to reveal, to the Cylons on Eden; as well as the assignments that Dr. Gardner had picked out for them. She also told Giles that while most of the Cylons seemed content with their situation, that didn't mean that they were comfortable around humans that well… particularly since they believed that the Earth human's were bidding their time before they killed the Cylons in revenge for what they had done to the Colonies.

"It's still a complicated situation" said Dawn, "at least from what I've heard. Colonel Feretti, Lewis, Karl and Lauren should be there already with Colonel Reynolds and SG-3; we'll be going through the Gate with another team… not sure which one yet, though."

It didn't take too long before the SUV drove into the parking lot and stopped at the lobby doors as two waiting Airmen walked out just as Giles and Dawn got out of the vehicle. They then placed Giles' cases on a trolley before rolling it back into the lobby, followed by Giles and Dawn. It had been an hour later that, while Dawn was gearing up to go through the gate and Giles was going through a briefing with General Landry, everyone was gathered in the Gateroom with Dawn and SG-35 and SG-36 standing in front of them. Dawn slowly made her way to Giles as the Stargate started to dial up Eden, and stood next to the man who looked on while the chevron's lit up. It was a few seconds later that the civilians unconsciously jumped back when the unstable vortex shot out before settling back down into the event horizon of the wormhole.

"Ready?" whispered Dawn as she looked at the elderly man who just stared at the blue puddle of water while the leader of SG-35 notified Colonel Feretti, the military commander of the Earth camp on Eden, that they were coming through.

"Yes" said Giles once Colonel Ferretti, from Eden, and General Landry gave the go ahead for the teams, and the civilians to go through the Stargate. The entire group waited as four MALP's went through the Stargate carrying supplies and the cases for the civilian's belongings before the rest of the people went through the event horizon. Giles and Dawn were some of the last to go through as Giles walked up the ramp, and reached out and ran his fingers through the event horizon. He then looked at Dawn and grinned before he jumped through the event horizon, leaving Dawn rolling her eyes as she stepped though.

**Eden, 1645 hours.**

Once through the Stargate, Giles found himself surrounded by green everywhere. Hearing a sound behind him, he turned in time to see the Stargate disengage before he turned to face Dawn who led him down the stairs of the Stargate's pedestal. Giles quietly looked around while the military members of the group picked up remote controls from each of the four MALP's and started them on a trail that led to a camp he, and the others could see, in the distance. Behind the human camp, stood dark crystalline buildings and seven giant star shaped ships that towered over every human, or Tok'ra, made structure in the immediate area.

"Those are big ships" said Giles as he adjusted his glasses and looked at the Cylon Baseships, and then at Dawn again as they continued to walk, "will all of them be able to be accommodated?"

"I'm guessing that most of them will be staying on the ships, for now at least" said Dawn, "some will be staying on in the Tok'ra units, and some will stay in the Earth ones the SGC sent over.. and like General Landry said, they'll be sending more of those tomorrow."

Giles and the others walked through the grass fields and soon reached the camp where the civilians were met by the scientists and translators, while the leader of SG-35 turned and told Dawn to report to Colonel Feretti. Dawn nodded her head before she got onto her radio and asked Colonel Feretti for his location, and then once she knew where to go… Dawn turned to Giles and squeezed his arm before she noticed movement from her left. Turning her head, she saw a smiling blonde woman who was rushing towards them.

"Miss Summers" said Sarah as she walked up to Dawn, "it's good to finally meet you."

"Dr. Gardner" said Dawn as she shook Sarah's hand before she turned and introduced Giles.

"Dr. Giles" said Sarah with a smile as she shook his hand, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Dr. Gardner" said Giles as he nodded his head, "it's nice to be here, it's an unique experience for me."

Sarah then told Dawn that she was needed with SG-2. The young brunette then nodded her head and told Giles that she'll be on-planet for the next few days; and to call her if he needs anything. Giles then nodded his head before the young woman ran towards another tent while Sarah took Giles, and another woman in her mid-forties to another tent to brief them on what they were going to be doing, and to introduce them to the Cylon representatives.

While Giles was in the tent, Dawn ran into the Mess Tent where Colonel Ferretti, Airman Lewis, Major Grogan and Major Satterfield were seated on a table drinking coffee.

"So" said Dawn with a smirk on her face, "I take it that coffee's one of the important things that needs to be discussed?"

"Oh yeah" replied Colonel Ferretti as he looked at his cup, took a sip, and then looked up at Dawn who was taking a seat next to Satterfield, "the coffee's no good… we're trying to petition Homeword to send a generator and an all new machine that gives out mocha latte's."

"Yeah" said Dawn with a eye brow raised, "good luck with that."

"Hey" said the Colonel, "one can dream."

"How was your break, Dawn?" asked Grogan as he leaned forward on the table.

"It was… interesting" said Dawn. She had already talked to the General after the briefing he had with Giles and the others about what she should tell her team. All the General told her was that he'd leave it up to her on whether to tell SG-2 or not. And now, as she sat with her teammates, Dawn needed her team to know that she trusted them with her secrets so she leaned forward and whispered that she had something to tell them.. but it would have to wait until they returned to Earth.

"It's that important?" asked the Colonel as he looked at Dawn who nodded her head, "personal?"

Dawn nodded her head again before the Colonel agreed. He then told Satterfield to tell Dawn what she had told them after she talked with Sharon at the Beta site. Dawn looked on in surprise as Satterfield told them about what happened with Sharon, and the memories she received from absorbing the nanites that were on the bones of the humanoid Cylon from the other planet. Dawn had heard about the find of bones, and a ruined civilisation following a nuclear war… but hearing the information that Satterfield was relaying from Sharon made it seem all too surreal.

"So" said Dawn, "do the Cylons here know? That some of the Cylons from the Thirteenth Tribe could still be alive?"

"No" said Colonel Feretti, "it was decided by Homeworld not to tell them anything, yet. For one thing, they're on the Galactica… and having the Cylon ships go all back to searching for that fleet with that information would create even more problems. As far as we know, these could be the last Cylons out here…. especially if there are ten Ori ships searching for any remaining Cylon vessels to destroy them while the others convert more worlds to Origin."

"Makes sense, I guess" said Dawn.

"But if these scientists created what Sharon said could be their resurrection technology" said Lewis, "then.. I mean won't that be a good thing if it's true? They could get those people from the Galactica and then somehow get it out of them, I mean.. these people are on the verse of extinction unless they find a way to sexually reproduce. If they could have their resurrection technology back… then maybe they could thrive?"

"Or they could reach a point where they'd have enough clones to possibly have revenge on the Colonials" said Grogan as everyone looked at him, "I mean, I'm sure that there are some among them who would want to finish off the remaining colonials… just as I'm sure that there are some who would want revenge on us for bringing the Ori to this galaxy."

"And Sharon did say that she didn't want the other Cylons to know about what she found out" said Satterfield as she looked down at her coffee.

"If you think about it" said Dawn, "resurrection technology won't necessarily create more Cylons…. Just means that the ones who die, will get reborn in a new body… right?"

"That's what we understand" said the Colonel, "but maybe that's what made them go maniacal in the first place. When you know that you'll be resurrected, then you've got nothing to lose. But when you know that if you die, you really die… maybe that'll give them an incentive to find out a way to figure the key to live on… you know… through sex."

"Their scientists do have the bones from the other planet" said Grogan as Colonel Feretti nodded her head, "they have bones of adults and children, male and female.. as well as the blood samples from the Beta site Sharon. Homeworld's been trying to get in touch with the Asgard, but so far they've been unreachable. The thinking was that maybe they could be able to have some idea on how to help the Cylons, but like I said… no contact yet."

"That sucks" said Dawn, "we could sure use their help now."

"They've always had their reasons" said Colonel Feretti, "in the meantime, we've got these guys to deal with… while the Colonial planet has their own problems."

"Willow told me what happened" said Dawn softly, "I mean I haven't talked to her since she left my house, but…. I mean I think she's still there on the planet."

"Yes" said Colonel Ferretti, "last I was updated on the situation, Colonel Carter beamed back down to the SGC and then left for the Colonial planet to help out SG-1 and the other teams."

"So it's true?" asked Dawn as she leaned forward while the others moved in closer, "I mean what Willow said was true? That the Colonials really left their own people behind after taking everything they had?"

"Oh, that's cold" said Grogan as he looked at Satterfield, Lewis and then the Colonel, "very, very cold."

"It's much worse" said Colonel Feretti, "Reynolds and I talked to Colonel Dixon, who's on the planet, once the rest of the survivors had been beamed down… it's really bad."

The Colonel then went on to tell the small group, who were getting more shocked by the minute as the Air Force officer continued to speak and tell them about what they had found on the abandoned Colonial ships. Once he was done, all everyone could do was just stay silent; and look at each other as they thought about what the abandoned passengers must have gone through.

**Planet designated P0G-619, AKA The Organic Furling Drone Planet, two days later; four days to Colonial election.**

In the vastness of space lay the planet where Willow, when she was still Athena, sent the organic Furling drones all those thousands of years ago; a planet that they thought of as Earth… their original destination which was unknowingly changed so that the original Earth wouldn't gain such advanced technology at such an early time in the planet's history. The original Furling Drones had landed on the planet and claimed it as Earth, and it was thousands of years later that this particular planet was found by the people of the original Earth; however, it was found after what seemed to be a massive nuclear war that destroyed everything and everyone. The only things that existed were shattered buildings, buried bones and ghosts. Unknown to the scientists and military personnel currently on the planet, the Beta site Sharon had told Satterfield that it was entirely possible that at least three members of Galactica's crew could be form the Thirteenth Tribe. The people on '619 were not notified of this fact for security purposes in the event that people from the Galactica would come to the planet to gather their own evidence on what had been given to them earlier back on the Colonial planet, four days after the Colonial's meeting with the Earth delegation, in case someone made a slip and told the crew of the Galactica. Homeworld didn't want the three to be killed since they still weren't sure about the veracity of the vision that Sharon had, but however, they still wanted to be cautious. The thinking was that if these three were part of this civilisation, then they could also be the last of Furling drones in the galaxy.. and by extension, the last living Furlings. However, Homeworld did tell the scientists and the military personnel to inform any incoming Colonial ship to meet with them before conducting any experiments on the surface of the planet; that one of them needed to come with one of the Earth military personnel to the Colonial Refugee planet so that they could get briefed on what happened to the abandoned ships, and their passengers and crew.

The scientists have been covering a relatively small area which, according to some, seemed to be a large public square where they found hundreds of bones, as well as mechanical parts and numerous chrome helmets, much like the robotic Cylons they had seen pictures of back at the SGC. While the scientists were working, they were unaware of the two Colonial Raptors that just jumped into orbit over the planet.

The two raptors, one piloted by Racetrack and the second one by Skulls carried Dr. Cottle and his medical team in one raptor, with some scientists led by the recently conditionally released former Vice-President Balter in the other Raptor who was accompanied by both Major Lee 'Apollo' Adama, and two Marines. As they appeared over the planet, Apollo was aware that their examination of the evidence had taken a bit longer than they initially thought it would… but they had to run some tests twice. Particularly the test on the jawbone which was redone with Balter's help, and the results were just as astonishing.

"According to our own protocols" said Balter as he was surrounded in his old lab by the new Vice President Hunt, Roslin, Apollo, Dr. Cottle, and Commander Adama back on the Galactica, "this bone is at least two hundred thousand years old. If you forget the disparity of years, and the techniques used by the humans we met from the supposed Earth… this still falls far beyond what the Sacred Scrolls claims in regards to human evolution on Kobol. Even if I said that his bone was a hundred thousand years old, it still won't fit into the narrative of the Scrolls."

"My gods" said Roslin as she looked at Balter, who himself was looking down at the bone before he gingerly put it back into the metallic case, "is…. Is the thing organic? There's no way to know if it's been engineered or…"

"It is possible" said Balter, "if they are as advanced as we think, it could happen. But unlikely. To create something like that would take months.. perhaps years. What I mean is that you would have to take into account that they would know the exact time when they would need such a sample to show us."

Following the tests of the bone and the soil samples from the planet, the President gave a live announcement of the findings throughout the fleet during a Quorum session that was attended by Zarek and Porter. The aftermath of the announcements regarding what they found was toxic, vitriol was being thrown around in the chambers on Cloud Nine at the President and between the members of the quorum who wanted to stop running, and those led by Zarek and Porter who wanted to keep going to Earth under the protection of the gods. It was then that the President announced two Raptors from Galactica would be going to the planet that they were given coordinates to by the Earth humans so that they could gather independent evidence in regards to the bones on the video and the soil samples. While seven of the Quorum members agreed, the other five had their say in regards to Roslin's sanity; followed by another request for a vote of no-confidence led by Zarek which ultimately failed again. At the end of the session, the President promised that she would send two teams to the planet in two days to gather evidence while she continued her campaign for re-election around the fleet.

However, it was a few hours later that Roslin received the worst news that any leader could get; both Tory and Billy had come to her on Colonial One to tell her that based on news from their people in the fleet, support for the President was slowly eroding. She shook her head as both Billy and Tory told her that more than ninety percent of the Galactica supported her, however her popularity had gone down fleet wide to a new low that had never been even seen by President Adar when he was the President of the Colonies.

"You shouldn't have given the Quorum everything, Madam President" said Tory.

"Do you agree, Billy?" asked the President as she sat at a window seat and looked out into space, and at the ships that were flying around her vessel, "should I have hid it away from them?"

"I'm sorry, Madam President" said Billy, "I think we could have waited until we were sure."

"Maybe" said the President softly as she looked at her reflecting in the window, "but I'm sure that everything we told the Quorum today could have been leaked to the Press, and that would have been worse for all of us. It would have showed the people we had something to hide, and Zarek and Porter would have run with that on the way to getting elected. I don't know about you, but I still have faith in the gods that everything will turn out as it should."

The President knew that the worse things went; the more worse the news became, the more the fleet would look to the gods and turn to Zarek and Porter. She knew that the fleet, at least the majority of the fleet would be looking to their religion to sustain them through the difficult times.. just as she herself had been. But the President also knew that it was very possible that the Earth they were heading to, the home of the Thirteenth Tribe, could be a nuclear wasteland.

'We need evidence to show everyone that going on ward to Earth will be a suicide mission' thought the President as she continued to look out her window at the Galactica which she could see nearby, 'we need to make preparations to go to that planet. I pray to the gods that I'm wrong, but if I am.. I pray that they'll help the others see sense. That we already have a home that's been offered to us, and its there where our future lies.'

That was two days ago, which was when she and Commander Adama ordered an expedition to the planet. They had hoped that since Dr. Cottle and Balter had figured out the protocols to gather accurate information on the bone, and the soil samples, they could have two days once they reached the planet to gather as much information as possible. They were then to return to the Galactica with a report that would be submitted to the Quorum, and publically broadcast to the people.

Roslin, the Commander and the Vice-President agreed that if everything matched up with what Racetrack and Skulls had been given in regards to the planet of the Thirteenth Tribe; then they could hopefully convince a majority of the Quorum, and the people that the time line matched with the dates in the book of Phythia and the Sacred Scrolls of when the Thirteen Tribe were said to have left Kobol for Earth. They hoped that would cause the majority of people to see sense and then agree to settle on the planet that the humans from Earth had offered them. The President, of all people, knew that the election was really a referendum on a decision to settle on the other planet; the refugee Planet that she intended to call New Caprica.

In the present, as the two raptors flew through the clouds, there was a buzz on the radio as a male voice in their language came through asking for identification.

"Sir?" shouted Racetrack as she looked at Apollo who was sitting in the co-pilots seat.

"I'll talk to them" said the officer as he pressed a button on the console in front of him, " _Major Thompson, my name is Major Lee Adama of the Battlestar Galactica. We are heading for an area in the far side of the continent to gather our own samples for independent verification of our results on the soil samples as well as the data on the bones that were given to us."_

" _Understood"_ said Major Thompson as he looked at the two Raptors flying overhead _, "we haven't gotten to that part of the continent yet, so we wish you good luck. However, before you continue, I would like to ask that you have one representative come with me to the refugee planet that we set up for your people. Actually, we'd prefer if you sent someone who is not from your military."_

" _Not from the military?"_ asked the Major as he looked an equally confused Racetrack, before looking behind him to Baltar and the Marines who were guarding him. The Major then turned back to the wireless and told Major Thompson that it could not be done, that they needed all of their civilian scientists to examine the soil and any bones that were found, and that the military presence was needed to protect them.

" _I have my orders, Major"_ said Major Thompson, _"this concerns some refugees that my people received thanks to some allies who had originally brought them to our attention. We also have evidence that one of your Battlestars may have committed a war crime; at least in our laws we consider this a war crime… I am not certain about your laws."_

" _Major Thompson"_ said Apollo _, "are you saying that the Colonial military did something that was illegal? Do you have evidence of this?"_

" _That's what I am saying"_ said Major Thompson over the wireless as the two Raptors turned around and started to just circle over the Earth encampment _, "our ship just rescued some survivors, they're in pretty bad shape. But we'd like to show one of your people the pictures and video that was taken, as well as a dubbed copy of an interview made of a Commander Melik. These people are scared of the Colonial military, Major, right now they're calm but I have no idea what would happen if a military presence from the Colonies were in their immediate area at this moment in time."_

" _I understand"_ said Apollo as he rubbed his forehead before looking up, smiling and then turning towards Racetrack, who looked back at the man confused. Apollo then pressed the button again and told Major Thompson that he was needed on the planet to watch over Baltar, and the other Marines with them would be looking after the scientists. Instead, he'll be sending over Racetrack without her full Fleet uniform.

Racetrack looked at her superior officer confused as Major Thompson said that it could work, as long as the refugees didn't recognize her, and as long as she didn't have any military insignia on her. Apollo accepted that deal and then ordered the two Raptors to their previous coordinates where, upon landing, Racetrack and Apollo went up to one of the three female scientists and told her that they needed to switch clothes. It wasn't long before Racetrack and the Scientist went back into the Raptor where the Raptor pilot put on the scientists clothes while the dark skinned female wore the brown undershirt and placed the flight jacket on the pilots seat for when Racetrack got back. Opening the side hatch of the Raptor, Skulls and some of the male scientists whistled as Racetrack, with her hair tied back into a ponytail, jumped down onto the muddy ground and gave the finger to the ones who whistled at her.

"Alright people" shouted Apollo as he helped the scientist get down, "get going with what we need to do. Baltar, don't leave your escorts… Marines.. if he doesn't follow your orders, shoot him."

"But…." said the former vice-president while the Marines acknowledged the order.

"Doc Cottle" said Apollo, "I need you and your team to get us some bones. Go further inland if you have to, just notify the Marines that have been assigned to you."

"Alright" said Cottle as he lit up a cigarette and nodded to the other scientists, "come on.. this way. We'll set up there."

As Baltar followed Cottle to a nearby clearing, Apollo turned to Skulls and told him to keep a watch over them until he got back from dropping Racetrack off at the Earth encampment.

"Sir" said Skulls, "if this really is Earth… or at least the planet the Thirteenth Tribe settled on… then…."

"We still have a home to get to" said Apollo as he rested a hand on the man's shoulder, "that planet may not be Earth, but it's still a fresh start. And like they said, we'll get to see Earth one day."

Racetrack and Skulls had heard the President talk about the results of the experiments on the jawbone during the President's presentation to the Quorum; they remembered being in the pilots ready room which had been noisy for the past few minutes preceding the start of the President's presentation. When they heard the age of the jawbone, Racetrack and Skulls looked at each other and then at their fellow pilots with their mouths open. It was then that Racetrack knew that the humans they had met that day, the humans who had offered them a home were from Earth. The real Earth.

'Not this one' thought Racetrack to herself as she looked around at the desolate landscape with the sounds of waves hitting the shoreline from a fair distance away. Soon, Apollo walked towards her after telling Skulls and some of the other three Marines to start building tents in the immediate area so that they would have a place to spend the night, and work.

"Come on" said Apollo as he nodded at Racetrack who nodded her head, waved at Skulls before getting into the raptor. Apollo took the pilot's seat while Racetrack took the co-pilots seat and put on the restraints.

"Sir" said Racetrack as she looked at Apollo, "do you think it's true? That we could have done… you know.. what they said?"

"There was a rumour going around with the knuckledraggers" said Apollo as he lifted the ship off the ground and into the air. It was a few seconds later that the rear thrusters activated and the Raptor flew towards the Earth encampment, "I don't know if you've heard this but the rumour went that the Pegasus had a civilian fleet. You know the new deck chief? The guy who's sharing his duties with Tyrol?"

"Laird?" asked Racetrack as Apollo nodded his head.

"Cally heard that he used to have a family on a ship" said the Major, "and… and well, the Pegasus stripped that fleet of parts, resources and personnel. Cain put military needs first so…. The story goes that there were many who refused, including those like Laird who were on a list of personnel to be transferred to the Pegasus."

"My gods" said Racetrack in surprise as the ship neared the encampment.

"Those who didn't want to go were punished" said Apollo as he took the ship down to the coordinates that Major Thompson had supplied through the Raptor's wireless, "Cain ordered her Marines to shoot the families of those who refused."

"That's…."

"But like I said" said Apollo as he opened the side hatch while Racetrack took off her restraints and was standing up, "it's all stories and rumour. But if they have proof of what happened… get everything possible. We'll take it to the President and the Commander, no matter how disturbing."

"Understood, sir" said Racetrack, "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Let them know that we'll be here for two days" said Apollo as Racetrack nodded her head, "we need to get back before the election so that the President can make a final pitch to the Quorum, and the fleet."

"Understood" said Racetrack as she headed back to the open hatch, "be careful, sir."

"You too" said Apollo as he closed the hatch after Racetrack stepped out. As he got off the ground, he turned the ship and saw Racetrack running with her head low with another man who Apollo presumed was Major Thompson. Once he was higher up, he saw Racetrack turn around and wave him off before Apollo activated his thrusters and sped off towards the Colonial camp, all the while hoping that Racetrack would be able to get at the truth.

"Good luck" said Apollo to himself as he flew off.

TBC.

 


	136. Inconvinient Facts (Part 2)

**Planet Designated P0G-619, AKA The Organic Furling Drone Planet; 1000 hours.**

Racetrack stood next to Major Thompson as the both of them watched the Raptor piloted by Apollo fly off into the distance. She then glanced at the Major when he gave a quiet whistle before he looked at the Colonial officer and smiled.

" _That's a nice ship"_ said the man as Racetrack nodded her head and gave him a smile. The man then asked the young woman to follow him to the Stargate which was located in a cave about twenty minutes away from the camp. Just before he left, he told one of the scientists that the rest of his team, as well as SG-20, will remain as protection while he accompanied Racetrack through the Gate.

Once the scientist nodded her head, Major Thompson led Racetrack out of the camp.

" _I'm sorry"_ said the Major as he looked at Racetrack, who looked back at him confused _, "I never properly introduced myself. I'm Major Dylan Thompson, U.S. Air Force."_

" _Lieutenant Margaret Edmondson, um….. Colonial Fleet…. Umm…. My call-sign is Racetrack."_

" _Racetrack, huh?"_ said the Major, " _nice call-sign."_

" _Thank you"_ replied Racetrack as she looked at the man next to her before she looked forwards and towards the area they were walking. However, no matter what she did, or where she looked, Racetrack couldn't ignore the destruction all around her, _"Do your scientists have any idea what happened here?"_

" _Best guess?"_ asked the Major as Racetrack nodded her head, _"the people…"_

" _Cylons, you mean"_ said Racetrack as she interrupted him.

" _The Cylons"_ said the Major when he noticed the hint of anger in Racetrack's voice. He wanted to correct her that the ones who lived on the planet showed every characteristic of human beings, except for the nanites in their bones, but he remembered what Racetrack and her people had been through so he remained quiet, " _they must have made their own A.I. We've seen the heads of metallic robots… and well, there was a nuclear war as you can see from your surroundings."_

" _Serves them right, I guess"_ said Racetrack as she looked around before looking back at Major Thompson, " _poetic justice. Cylons getting annihilated by their own creations."_

" _Just like humans getting annihilated by their own creations"_ said Major Thompson as Racetrack snapped her head towards the man _, "we've even made movies about having machines rise up against human beings.. even involved some time travel. Gotta say though, the first two were good… the next two pretty much sucked."_

" _You people made movies about this?" asked_ Racetrack as she stopped and glared at Major Thompson _, "what happened to my people wasn't a movie just so you know. Billions were killed, the Cylons came and killed everyone we loved and…"_

" _So did these people here, they were killed by their own creation it looks like"_ said Major Thompson calmly as he looked at Racetrack and then looked around his surroundings, before looking back at Racetrack again _, "I'm sorry about the movie reference. I was just trying to lighten the mood but your people aren't the only ones that suffered throughout the ages. This entire planet was wiped out.. you may see them as machines but we've found bones of children and babies.. and before you say that they're just machines… we've got evidence that these people were capable of sexual reproduction. That makes them as alive as you or me if you take sex as the definition of creating life."_

Racetrack only stared at the Major before she turned and started walking faster towards the cave that was still some distance away. Major Thompson walked over to her side as they walked together in relative quiet, until it was the Major who broke the silence.

" _Did you lose a lot of people in the attacks?"_

" _My entire family were on a trip to Picon"_ said Racetrack as she folded her arms over her chest _, "they were vacationing at the waterfront when the attacks happened. I was scheduled to meet them in a few days but… but then the Cylons attacked. They destroyed the Twelve Worlds, killing my family… millions of families in the process."_

" _I am sorry"_ said the Major _, "I know that one of our ships have been to Caprica a few months ago."_

Racetrack looked at Major Thompson as he made that revelation. She looked at him as he told her that the ship conducted scans of the surface of Caprica and found at least six thousand survivors, but they were attacked before they could check the other planets.

" _Oh"_ said the Major, _"we also checked the nearby planet to Caprica… umm.. Gem… gem something."_

" _Gemenon"_ said Racetrack as the Major nodded his head _, "did you find any survivors?"_

" _None"_ said the Major as Racetrack nodded her head.

The Major then told her that with the Ori still out there, and with the Stargate on Caprica buried, they had to delay any rescue plans until later. But he told her that rescuing the people from the Twelve Colonies was something that their people were looking to do.

" _Which is why the planet was offered to your President"_ said the Major, " _a new home."_

The both of them continued walking silently as they reached the cave in which the Stargate was located. Racetrack walked with the Major into the cave which was well lit by lights that hung on the cave walls, however the Major told Racetrack to be careful as there were patches of the floor that were damp, and so were very slippery. It was something that Racetrack found the hard way when she slipped and fell on her back.

" _See"_ said the Major as he smiled and stood over the Colonial Officer _, "told ya to be careful."_

Racetrack grimaced in pain as she was helped up by the Major who asked her if she was alright. Nodding her head that she was feeling fine, Racetrack and the Major continued walking down the pathway to a brightly lit cavern that had the ring shaped device to one side. Racetrack accompanied the Major to what the others on the Colonial planet had referred to as a Dial Home Device. She recalled the meeting that she was a part of back on the planet when they met with the Earth Delegation, Colonel Dixon had told them that the DHD was used to dial any number of Stargates throughout the galaxy. Right now, Racetrack watched Major Thompson press some symbols on the DHD and then she watched as the chevrons on the Stargate lit up. Soon, seven symbol had been lit before the Major pressed on the large red button. Racetrack jumped back, just as she did back on the Colonial planet, when the Stargate activated and the unstable vortex surged outwards before settling back into the event horizon. Racetrack looked at the blue, rippling event horizon as the Major stood next to her and got on his radio.

"Major Thompson to Colonel Dixon. Sir, I have one of the Colonial officers prepared to come through the gate. She'll be disguised as a scientist sir, since the other military personnel are needed to provide security for their scientists."

"Copy that" said Colonel Dixon, "the both of you are clear to come through. Dr. Burke and Dr. Jackson will meet you at the Stargate."

"Yes, sir" said the Major as he deactivated the radio and looked at Racetrack while motioning towards the event horizon. He smiled as the young woman shook her head and took a few steps back.

" _No… no.. no.. no.. no"_ said Racetrack, _"I.. I think it's a bad idea… I mean… what if I drown and.."_

" _It's not water"_ said the Major as he walked towards the pilot, and put his hand on her upper back and pointed at the blue puddle, _"it's the event horizon of a wormhole and…"_

"I know" said Racetrack, " _I was there at the meeting between your people and mine. I saw your delegation come through and…"_

" _They didn't drown"_ said the Major.

" _No.. but… I mean they could have been wearing some advanced breathing apparatus"_ said Racetrack as she looked with panic at Major Thompson _, "I mean, your people have showed that they're advanced enough."_

" _Lieutenant"_ said the Major as he waved at his surroundings _, "it's just like walking from one room to another. This planet is the room, and you'll be walking onto another planet. How about this? I hold onto you… and we go through together. You can keep your eyes closed if you want."_

" _Really" said_ Racetrack shaking her head _, "I mean… I think maybe someone else should do this and…"_

" _You'll be the first Colonial officer in history to walk through the Gate to the Stars"_ said Major Thompson as he gently guided Racetrack to the pedestal on which the Stargate was kept upright _, "come on."_

Major Thompson led a trembling Racetrack up the stairs until she was at the edge of the event horizon. He then told her to close her eyes and follow his lead. Nodding her head slowly, Racetrack closed her eyes before the Major told her to take one giant step forward.

**Colonial Refugee Planet, 1035 hours.**

" _O…K"_ said Racetrack as she took a giant step forward. The next thing she knew, she felt a cool breeze on her face as it brushed her cheeks and flowed through her ponytail. She slowly opened her eyes when she heard the sounds of birds in the air as well as the smell of food that was wafting into her nostrils.

" _See"_ said the Major who stood next to her while the Colonial officer looked around in surprise before making sure that she had all of her limbs before reaching for her face, _"told you it was easy."_

Racetrack turned as the Stargate made a noise just before she saw the wormhole disengage. She then turned around again when she felt a tap on her shoulder from the Major who then told her that they should get down the stairs and head back to the camp. Nodding her head, Racetrack followed Major Thompson down the stairs and down the trail to the camp. As Racetrack was walking down the trail with Major Thompson, she noticed two people coming towards them. She noticed the female as Dr. Burke whom she had already met, however she didn't recognize the other male who was walking next to her.

" _Lieutenant_ " said Dr. Burke as she approached Racetrack and shook her hand before introducing her to the man next to her, "this is Dr. Daniel Jackson.

" _Dr. Jackson"_ said Racetrack as she nodded her head before introducing herself.

" _Lieutenant"_ said Daniel nodding his head _, "like I'm sure Major Thompson here told you, the people that were rescued are wary and very suspicious of the Colonial military. So do you mind if we call you Maggie? At least for now?"_

" _Yes"_ said Racetrack as she talked to Daniel while Dr. Burke talked to Major Thompson about him needing to report to Colonel Dixon in regards to the situation on the Furling planet. The Major then nodded her head before telling Racetrack that he had to meet up with his superior officer. It was Daniel who noticed the worried look in Racetrack's eyes and told the Colonial officer that the Major will remain on the planet until her briefing was completed.

" _Don't worry"_ said Daniel as the Major ran towards the camp with Racetrack looking at him as he ran before she looked at the archaeologist in front of her, " _he'll be accompanying you back to the planet. This is just going to take an hour maximum. I mean, unless you want to talk to some of the survivors; then it may take slightly longer."_

" _I.. I guess that would be best"_ said Racetrack as the three of them walked down the trail. It was soon that Racetrack heard the sounds of the Colonial language in the distance, followed be screams of children. It wasn't long before they walked past the tree line and were approaching the camp when Racetrack saw some children running around in the large field where the Raptors had once stood during the meeting between both of the delegations. She saw many men and women around what she knew was the Mess tent, which was where the smells that caused her to drool were coming from.

Daniel noticed the young woman wiping the side of her mouth before he gave a small smile. He asked her if she was hungry, to which she nodded her head; however, she also asked both Daniel and Dr. Burke if the refugees we being well taken care off.

" _They are"_ said Dr. Burke _, "we have our medical staff looking after them, particularly the ones we had just rescued from the abandoned ships. The first wave of refugees were taken care of by an ally of ours, the Tollan. You'll meet them one day, they had to return to their planet so that they could talk to their government."_

" _The Tollan?"_ asked Racetrack surprised, _"humans?"_

" _Yes"_ said Dr. Burke _._

While Dr. Burke was talking to Racetrack about the Tollan, Daniel thought back to the surprise on Narim and his wife's face when they revealed that Earth was building ships for exploration and defensive purposes. The two of them were briefed by Woolsey and General O'Neill on the state of the galaxy, in particular the existence and the threat of the Ori. He remembered Narim was stunned that Earth had managed to jump ahead technologically when compared to the last time that they had met. He was there when Narim and the other Curia members had talks with both the General and Woolsey when they asked that both Earth and New Tollana should be looking towards opening diplomatic relations, especially with the threat of the Ori still hanging over the entire galaxy.

**Colonial Refugee Planet, two days ago.**

"General" Daniel remembered Narim saying as he, Dr. Burke and Racetrack walked towards the camp, "the Curia still believes that the Goa'uld came to Tollana because of Earth, and while some of us are aware that they have always tried to destroy us due to our technological advantage over them, others do not see it that way."

"I am sorry to say that I am one of them" said Carine as she looked at Narim, and then at the General and Woolsey while Daniel frowned, "despite this jump in technology, which you admit were gifted to you by the Asgard, it does not prove that your people have the knowledge or the capability to be wise in how you use that technology."

"Yea, they were a gift" said Colonel Mitchell who was standing to one side of the Mess Tent shaking his head, "but given that we did the heavy lifting in beating the Goa'uld, and the replicators… yeah.. I'd say that those gifts were deserved."

"I did not mean…" said Carine as the Colonel interrupted her.

"I think we know exactly what you meant" said the Colonel as Woolsey asked everyone to calm down.

"Counsellor Carine, High Counsellor Narim" said Woolsey as Colonel Mitchell walked over to Teal'c and Faith who was standing next to Vala, "I understand that you still don't want to share technology with us, but it is our responsibility to warn you about the Ori. They are a dangerous element that eclipses the Goa'uld in power."

"The Ori wish for all worlds to bow to them" said Teal'c as Narim and Carine turned to face him, "their emissaries, the Priors, are capable of destroying an entire world singlehandedly if they do not succumb to the Ori. And then, once they have you on your knees worshipping the Ori… you will lose your free will and make the Ori much more powerful."

"Excuse me?" asked Narim, "Teal'c, what do you mean they will be more powerful."

"There is a physical transfer of energy from the worshippers to the Ori" said Vala just as Teal'c was about to respond. The Jaffa then looked at Vala who looked back at the warrior sheepishly before the man nodded at her. The female alien then looked back at Narim and Carine telling them that any world that didn't take up Origin would be destroyed. She told them that even Earth was attacked, much to the surprise of the Tollan, but it was Orlin who sacrificed his life as an ascended being to help them find a cure, "Earth's safe now.. but from what I was told, it was touch and go."

"You were not on the planet?" asked Carine.

"Vala sacrificed herself in destroying the first Supergate" said Colonel Mitchell, "she was sent over to the Ori galaxy from where she used an Ancient long range communication device to give us some intel; particularly in regards to a second super-gate."

"But we were too late" said Faith, "a lot of good people died that day when the first wave came through to this galaxy."

"I see" said Narim as he nodded at Faith before turning to face General O'Neill, "General, we will talk to the Curia. Like I said, there are some who believe that if we had done something ahead of time, perhaps the Goa'uld would not have destroyed Tollana."

"And despite my feelings about sharing technology" said Carine, "you have the gratitude of the Tollan people for searching for survivors on Tollana. If we had known…"

"The galaxy's wide open now, Carine" said General O'Neill as he looked at the woman, "at least you guys have been warned."

"If a Prior comes to your planet" said Daniel, "you need to let the SGC know. We can have the cure to the plague sent to you, or…"

"That should not be a concern" said Narim as he looked at everyone, "New Tollana is covered in a field that hides all signs of life on the surface from any scans."

"Well" said the General with a smirk, "I guess if we asked for that technology then…"

"I am sorry, General" said Narim, "the Curia…"

"It's alright" said the General as he thought about the work that Tara and the various Covens were doing back on Earth in trying to erect a planet-wide shield. The last time he talked to Cordelia and Angel, they had told him that the Covens had managed to have nearly sixty percent of the planet covered in a magical shield that would theoretically protect the planet from attack by using the planet's own energy as a protective barrier, "we're working on something too. Listen, you guys wanna stay for lunch? Or do you have to go back?"

"We have to return, General" said Narim, "but we will hold out hope that our two worlds can indeed have some form of a diplomatic relationship, and with the Ori out there… I will do everything in my power to change the minds of the hardliners… including my wife."

"Narim" said Carine frowning as the older male gave her a smile and a slight bow. IT was a few minutes later that the Tollan gated back to New Tollana. Carine told them that they'll be Gating to another world and then they will travel to New Tollana from there.

"It is for our security" said Carine as she looked at the Earth officers, "you do understand."

"Yes" said Woolsey as he nodded his head as the Stargate activated. It was a few seconds later that the four Tollan walked through the Gate, following which General O'Neill and Woolsey returned to Earth; but not before reminding SG-1 to help out with the refugees for three days until another team could be sent over to relieve them.

**Colonial Refugee Planet, Present day.**

As Daniel walked with Dr. Burke and Racetrack, they walked past a few Colonials who were talking but went silent when they noticed Racetrack walking past them. Racetrack couldn't do much except for look back at them, smile and then nod before she walked into the medical building which was full of scientists. She noticed a blonde woman along with the redhead that she had been introduced to earlier as Major Rosenberg who were looking at a screen of red blood with tiny nanite floating.

"Willow! Sam!" shouted Daniel as he waved them over before introducing Colonel Carter to Racetrack, and reintroducing Willow to the Colonial Officer. He then looked at the screen that the two women were looking at and asked them if they found another humanoid Cylon.

"Yea" said the Colonel as she nodded her head as the four of them walked out of the medical building and walked over to another tent which was an extension of the Mess Tent, "the humanoid Cylon's in the secondary Med Tent. We haven't told her that we know who, or what she is, but once she regains consciousness… we'll send her to Eden so that the other Cylons can brief her on what's going on."

"Good idea" said Dr. Burke as they entered the tent which had four Earth officers seated on one of the benches.

"Guys" said the Colonel as the officers turned towards her, "I need the room."

"Yes, ma'am" said the officers as they picked up their coffee and headed towards the exit.

"Just give us an hour, tops" said Colonel Carter as the officers walked past them. In turn, the officers nodded at the blonde officer before they headed out while the Colonel turned to Willow and asked her to set up the video player. Willow nodded her head before she left the tent, just as the Colonel got on her radio and informed SG-1 that someone from the Galactica had arrived and that they would be starting the video shortly.

"Copy that" said Colonel Mitchell who was on the other side of the camp patrolling with Faith, "so far so good here, Sam."

"Copy that, Teal'c? Vala?"

"There is no problem at my location, Colonel Carter" replied Teal'c who was patrolling with Vala, "the Colonials seem to be calm despite everything they have been through."

"That probably has to do with most of them eying me" said Vala as the Colonel rolled her eyes upwards, "but muscles is right, everyone's calm.. so far."

"Colonel Finns" said the Colonel referring to both Riley and Sam, "the refugees units?"

"All secure" said the husband and wife team.

"Daniel, Willow, Dr. Burke and I will be talking to the Colonial officer about what we found" said the Colonel as Willow rushed back into the tent with two metal cases, "we shouldn't be more than an hour."

"Gotcha" said Colonel Mitchell as everyone else relayed their acknowledgement. Colonel Carter then motioned towards everyone to take a seat while Willow opened one of the cases and took out what seemed to be a medium sized rectangular object and placed it on the table in front of the bench where Daniel, Racetrack and Dr. Burke were seated. Willow then opened the upper half of the object to reveal a screen while Dr. Burke explained to Racetrack that the object was a video player, and that they were going to show her exactly what it was that they saw when on the rescue mission to those ships.

"We were there" said Willow as she looked at Racetrack while Daniel translated, "actually I was on the ships with one of three teams, while Colonel Carter commanded the mission. You'll be seeing everything from our perspective and, and I hope that you haven't eaten anything."

" _No"_ said Racetrack while Dr. Burke translated for her.

"Good" said Colonel Carter as she shook her head while Daniel translated for Racetrack, "trust me, you don't want to see this with your stomach full."

Willow then started the video after Racetrack nodded her head. The Colonial officer watched as the video started with ships floating lifelessly in open space. Daniel told Racetrack that the images of the ships floating were taken from the ship's sensors. Just then the video cut to the inside of a ship where Racetrack could see the camera moving from one place to another before it settled to a figure in the corner helping a body be seated upwards.

" _That's Major Rosenberg"_ said Dr. Burke as Racetrack looked at the Redhead who was standing to her left, behind Daniel. She then looked back at the screen after she noticed the haunting look on Willow's face as she nodded her head. Racetrack watched the view change to another member of the team as she watched bodies piled on another part of the room. She watched as the figure whose camera she was seeing out off knelt down and pointed at bullet holes at the heads of the bodies before looking up at another figure who was dressed in an orange coloured suit. She could see the other figure waving the one whose eyes Racetrack was looking out off over to another body. Racetrack watched the camera get up and then run over before kneeling down on the floor, which was covered in dried blood. She watched as the camera focused on the hands of the other figure as it pointed at a hole in the head of what seemed to be a man, and then to the shell casing of a fired round. All the while, Racetrack was listening to dubbed comments in Dr. Burke and Daniel's voices, along with some others of their team, who were translating what the team members were saying.

Racetrack had been watching the video's for about forty minutes with tears welling in her eyes as she watched the consequences of what the Pegasus had done. She watched as other survivors of the ships had tried to attack the rescuers, while others had tried to scratch and tear off the suits that one of the teams was wearing. She soon saw one video that left her horrified as she watched two people approaching a few people who were looking off into the distance while leaning against the wall; she then noticed the one whose camera she was looking out of kneel down and place the gloved fingers on a woman's neck. Suddenly, Racetrack jumped when the woman screamed and grabbed the arm and tried to bite into the orange material.

The officer turned to Dr. Burke and Daniel who looked back at her and told her that the Earth officer was alright, that the woman didn't manage to cause any injury.

" _But"_ said Daniel as the tape changed view to another team member who was looking at a pile of bodies with another suited officer, _"they found bodies that, well, that had chunks of flesh missing."_

" _Wait, you .. you don't mean."_

" _The teams that went down to the ships confirmed that all their resources were taken away"_ said Daniel, _"including food stores, water supplies, backup supplies for your Jump drives, even the jump drives were missing. It was a matter of survival for them and…. and they did everything they could to survive. There are about twenty people who… well…. you know. But we've kept them isolated from the others and calm, while at the same time putting them on medication and intravenous rehydration. Some of the other Colonials are trying to get them to eat normal food, but they're afraid. Months in a ship.. doing what they did was a huge trauma for them. They're afraid that the food that some of the other Colonials are giving would be laced with human flesh.. they don't even trust just the vegetarian options. They've been given some soup but most of them can't hold it down, the ones that can't are being given nutrients intravenously."_

" _My gods"_ said Racetrack as she rubbed her forehead as the view on screen changed yet again _, "what did Cain do?"_

"It was very bad" said Willow as Daniel translated while Racetrack looked up at the redhead, "you can take along the video system, while the other case has pictures and testimony from the first wave of people who came to the Tollan."

" _May I speak to them?"_ asked Racetrack as she looked at Colonel Carter, then Daniel and back at Colonel Carter again _, "I'd like to let them know that they're not alone out there."_

It was then that Colonel Carter got onto her radio and talked to Colonel Dixon whose team was at the expanded refugee camp providing security for the Colonials. She told him that Racetrack wanted to talk to one of the Colonials who had come in the first wave with the Tollan.

"That Melik guy?" asked the Colonel over the radio, to which Colonel Carter acknowledged that yes, it would be best if Racetrack talked to one of the commanders of the ships, "yeah sure, just bring her over, Colonel."

"Copy that, Sir" said Colonel Carter as she told Willow to shut down the video and repack the device. She then turned to Daniel and Dr. Burke and told them to accompany Racetrack over to the refugee units to talk to Commander Melik.

"Got it, Sam" said Daniel, after which he told Racetrack to follow him and Dr. Burke as they headed off to the refugee units in the distance. Following the first wave of refugees from New Tollana, the SGC had more units transported to the planet through the Stargate in boxes. While the first wave occupied the units that were already there, the SG teams helped the Army Corps of Engineers in unpacking the boxes and worked throughout the days to get as many people fitted into the newer units while more were being sent to the planet by Homeworld. Colonel Carter told Racetrack that the two metallic cases would be in that tent, waiting to be picked up before she left the planet.

Once the Colonial officer had gone, Colonel Carter and Willow could only look at each other and frown at the situation that the Colonials found themselves in before they headed back to the medical building. They had been running blood tests on all the new arrivals, and while they were only halfway done.. they had already found a blonde woman who seemed to be a humanoid Cylon model. Willow walked over to the screen that she and the Colonel were looking at after it was reactivated and focused their sights on three numbers at the bottom left corner of the screen.

"There" said Willow as she pointed at the three numbers, "ma'am… I think that's it."

"Umm" said the Colonel as she headed to another device. She reached for it and brought it up into her hand. It was a small tablet-like device that the Colonel activated and input some data into the touch screen before she headed back to Willow. Handing the device to the redhead, the both of them then headed out of the medical building and into another adjacent building where there was a blonde woman lying down in bed with saline water being intravenously fed into her. Willow waved the device over her body and smiled when it started to make a beeping sound just as the woman opened her eyes and looked at the two of them. Colonel Carter could only smile at the woman before she reached for the radio on her vest pocket and called for Daniel to meet them both in the secondary medical tent.

"Looks like our Cylon detector's working" said Willow as she looked at the device, and back at the woman who was looking back at the redhead and the blonde officer with a worried look in her eyes.

In the meantime, Dr. Burke and Racetrack said goodbye to Daniel who had to return to the secondary medical tent next to the primary medical building. The two of them continued walking to the refugee units where they met up with Colonel Dixon who was talking to Major Thompson, Jon and Hailey. As Racetrack and Dr. Burke approached the Colonel; Jon and Hailey went off on their patrol while the Colonel nodded at the two new arrivals with the Major standing next to him. He gave racetrack a smile before the young woman looked down onto the ground and then looked at the Colonel, although she did glance at the Major once again.

"Lieutenant" said the Colonel as he nodded his head.

"Oh, Colonel" said Dr. Burke as she looked at the man, and then at Racetrack, "just for now maybe it would be better to just refer to her as Maggie. You did want civilians to come to this planet."

"True" sighed the Colonel before he asked Dr. Burke to translate what he was saying, "alright, Maggie…. I'll take you to the one who seems to be in charge of the refugees, well… at least he's the highest authority we have here from your people."

" _I see"_ said Racetrack as she walked behind the Colonel while Dr. Burke translated while Major Thompson walked behind them, " _how many people? Survivors, I mean?"_

"A little over two hundred" said the Colonel as he looked back at the shocked look on Racetrack's face.

" _When I first heard about what happened"_ said Racetrack, _"and from the video I just watched, I expected that there would be a few survivors…. But this few?"_

"From what Commander Melik told us" said the Colonel, "the total number of people in the fourteen ships, excluding his, should be about three thousand and fifty."

" _Dear gods"_ said Racetrack as she shook her head in disbelief just when they came up to a refugee unit.

"You can find Melik in here" said the Colonel as he nodded towards the unit, "we'll wait outside while you talk to him, and… well, he's sharing the place with three other people. Just a warning."

" _Thank you"_ said Racetrack as she knocked on the door before hearing someone from the inside asked her to come in.

Racetrack unzipped the mosquito netting that covered the main door and opened it before stepping inside. Once inside, she noticed that it was the same type of unit that she had stayed in when the Colonial delegation had arrived to talk to their Earth counterparts. She closed the door behind her as the four men in the unit looked at her before they looked at each other.

"My name is Dr. Maggie Edmondson" said Racetrack as the four of them widened their eyes when they realized that she was a Colonial as well, "I'm from Delphi City on Caprica; which one of you gentlemen is Melik?"

"Me" said Melik as he raised his hand and walked towards Racetrack before shaking her hand excitedly, "you're from Delphi City? How did you get here? Are there more survivors?"

Racetrack listened to Melik's questions as well as the excited questions from the other three men as they surrounded her. It was after a few minutes of excited babbling from the men that Racetrack raised her hands and asked all of them to calm down. She then explained that she was brought here through the Stargate after she and a few other scientists, who were guarded by Colonial Marines, were on another planet confirming a theory when the group was told that survivors had been rescued. She continued by saying that the people from Earth needed a civilian to get the evidence that was collected. However, Racetrack could see from her mention of the Colonial Marines that the men in the room started getting angry while cursing the military for what they had done.

"These Earthers just showed me what happened" said Racetrack as she shook her head, "we.. we thought that we were the only survivors. I heard through rumours what the Pegasus had done but… they were just rumours."

"Well, they are not" said Melik as he approached Racetrack with his hands rolled into fists, "you can go tell the fucking Marines that….."

"The people who did this to you were from the Pegasus" said Racetrack, "they were under the command of Admiral Cain. Look, she.. I heard rumours that she even tried to get rid of the President of the Colonies, and…"

"President Adar's alive?"

"No" said Racetrack, "President Laura Roslin. Look, she… all of us.. even the scientists heard the rumours about Pegasus having a fleet. But no one knew for sure what happened because, well…"

"Everything was denied or made a joke" said Melik as he sat on one of the beds while looking at Racetrack.

"Yes."

"How many are still alive?" asked another man.

"In the fleet I'm in" said Racetrack, "we've got about forty five thousand people.. give or take. The Pegasus is no longer with us, especially after Cain betrayed the Colonies to the Ori. I'm guessing that these people told you about them?"

Racetrack saw that Melik and the others where nodding their heads, so she continued, "But even before we met the Pegasus in deep space.. we were led by Commander Adama in the Battlestar Galactica."

"I heard of that ship" said another man as Melik and the other two nodded their heads, "classic ship that fought in the first Cylon War; she's a legend that was supposed to become a museum… at least the last I heard."

"She's been protecting the fleet" said Racetrack, "and if we had known… we would have come after you. Commander Adama and President Roslin would have rescued you."

"Will you not be coming here?" asked Melik as Racetrack could only shake her head as the four of them looked at her confused.

"Not yet" said the officer, "a majority of the fleet wants to make their way to Earth, the one that we believe is the home of the Thirteenth Tribe."

"I have talked to the one known as Jackson" said Melik as the others nodded, "he's insisting that his world is Earth, but they don't see themselves as the Thirteenth Tribe. They are right here so why…."

"Some in the Quorum, particularly Zarek and the member from Gemenon believe that these people are heretics" said Racetrack, "they have given us information but the two, and a few other members along with the majority of the fleet want to continue to Earth… an Earth that I just came through. I… look, we're there gathering evidence that the information these people gave us are true. And once we've confirmed their claims, then we'll head back to the Galactica and report to the Commander and the President. The election is in four days, and Zarek is using it as a referendum on what they should do; either settle on this world, or keep going for Earth.. at least the Earth that we believe the Thirteenth Tribe went to which, in my opinion, would be suicide."

Racetrack knew that she had to keep some secrets from the people in front of her, that she didn't need to tell them that the Thirteenth Tribe could may well have been a tribe of Cylons.

'No sense in panicking them' thought Racetrack to herself.

"I saw the video" said Racetrack as Melik and the other looked at each other, "I'm just a lowly scientist, but I'll petition the Commander to go after Cain. He's not like her… not like her at all."

"Most of us have heard of the Adama name" said Melik as the other three men nodded their heads, "but still, there are a few who will be…. Let's just say that the trust in the Colonial military had been destroyed after what happened."

"It should never have happened" said Racetrack, "but after all this. After we bring back your testimony, and the evidence from the other planet….. I hope that President Roslin will win re-election; and then we'll return."

"And if she doesn't?" asked another man.

"Then I believe the ones who want to settle will return here" said Racetrack, "but it could be a small fraction of what remains of the fleet."

"I see" said Melik as he looked at the ground, "I really hope that all of our people stay on this world."

"So do I" said Racetrack.

They continued to talk for a few more minutes before the Colonial officer said her goodbyes and exited the unit and met up with the Earth officers outside. Racetrack told Major Thompson and Colonel Dixon while Dr. Burke translated that she needed to get back to the planet and report her findings to Apollo. Colonel Dixon and the others nodded their heads before heading back to the camp from where the Colonial officer retrieved the two cases that contained the photographs, testimony of the survivors and the video player. With the two cases in both hands, Racetrack and the others walked over to the Stargate before Major Thompson dialled the address for the Furling planet.

" _Ready?"_ asked Major Thompson after the Stargate activated while Racetrack looked at the blue puddle before looking at the Major again and nodding her head.

"Lieutenant" said Colonel Dixon as Racetrack looked at the older man while Dr. Burke translated, "be careful out there. We'll keep the light on here for you folks, just… just once you're confirmed to be settling this planet… let us know. We'll be building more refugee units but it'll take some time."

" _Understood"_ said Racetrack, " _I'll inform the Commander. Once the election's over, you'll have either a few of us… or the entire fleet coming in orbit over the planet. Either way, I'll ask the Commander to send someone ahead of the fleet to liaise with your people."_

"Much obliged" said the Colonel as he nodded his head before Racetrack and Major Thompson walked through the Stargate. Once they reached the other side, Racetrack and the Major walked down the stairs of the pedestal and walked towards the exit of the cavern.

" _You can use our equipment to call for your people"_ said the Major as the both of them walked together out of the cave.

" _Thank you"_ replied Racetrack as they continued walking while the young woman took glances at the Major, _"so…. You mentioned a movie?"_

" _Huh?"_ said the Major as he looked at Racetrack who gave him a small smile when he realized what she was talking about, " _right. It's quite interesting actually… about what would happen if the machine rose up against humanity. I mean yea it happened to your people and I'm real sorry but this was made years ago as a form of fun on our planet. You have cyborgs, human heroes, cyborg heroes…"_

" _Machines being heroes"_ said Racetrack as she shook her head while carrying the cases, " _something I thought I'd never think."_

" _It's one of the best action-science fiction movies that we have"_ said the Major, " _even involves some time travel. Interesting stuff."_

" _Hah"_ said Racetrack as she looked at the Major and then forward ahead, " _now I know it's science fiction when you talk about time travel."_

" _See"_ said the Major as he thought about how wrong Racetrack was; he was aware that years ago, SG-1 was transported to 1969 thanks to the wormhole of the Stargate going through a solar flare. He also knew that they had used solar flare to get back to their original time, however that was something that the Colonials didn't need to know… at least for now, _"told you it's all science fiction."_

" _I wouldn't mind watching it"_ said Racetrack as Major Thompson looked at her in surprise _, "I mean.. you know…. As a cultural exchange kind of a deal… you know?"_

" _Right"_ said the Major _, "that is if your people actually go to that planet."_

" _Like I told the Colonel"_ said Racetrack as she looked at the Major, _"either a few of us will come, or the whole fleet will be coming. I plan on coming to that planet either way."_

" _Ah"_ said the Major as he nodded his head _._

" _So"_ said Racetrack with a smile, " _it's a date then."_

" _Yea"_ replied the Major, _"I guess it is._

It had taken some time for the both of them to reach the Earth camp where Racetrack used the radio to call Apollo to pick her up. It was a few minutes later that the young woman boarded the Raptor piloted by Apollo and, before the rear hatch closed, she waved goodbye to Major Thompson. The Major looked on as the small ship rose into the sky as he saw Racetrack take her seat before it flew off into the distance. Smiling, the Major then turned around and headed back into the camp.

TBC.

 


	137. Inconvinient Facts (Part 3)

**Tauron City, Tauron, 0900 hours; earlier that day.**

Talia Gallo was just one person of a five-man cell that was working from the Tauron underground resistance movement in combating the Cylon occupation forces. She remembered the day the Cylons returned to the Colonies clearly in her mind's eye while she and her team climbed out of a sewer grate and then ran into the shadow of a nearby parking structure. The team ran between the cars for cover as they headed towards one of the ends that overlooked a park on the other side. A Park that, before the attack by the Cylons, used to be frequented by families and their children. Talia recalled being brought to this park often by her adopted parents, and her adopted brother, after she was orphaned in the first Cylon War. As her team leader signaled her to go ahead, she recalled her former life as a school teacher who taught final year Colonial History; she remembered the life she used to have, her mother, her father, her older brother. She remembered her students the day of the attack; she had asked a question about the morality in creating the Cylons before the start of the First Cylon war when she heard a loud bang outside in the distance. It was then that she, and the students in her class, rushed out to the windows just as everyone covered their eyes when there was a bright flash of light, followed by a mushroom cloud in the distance. She stood in shock as more flashes of light and mushroom shaped clouds rising from the ground followed as her students started to panic.

Keeping her own panic for herself, her students, and her family deep down inside, she turned and ordered her students to head for the nuclear shelters that were built beneath the school for use during the first Cylon War. Talia was leading her students through the halls when she heard a terrible crash, followed by sounds of gunfire. She shouted at her students to get down on the floor, however it was too late for some. She looked in horror as some of the students, and teachers, around her were being mowed down thanks to gunfire that was coming through the walls as if they were cheese.

Finding herself back on the parking structure hiding behind a car, Talia shook her head from side to side to push aside the memories of that day, the day the Cylons returned to the Colonies to one corner of her mind. The young woman, along with the rest of her team, had a job to do and she didnt want to be distracted anymore. She knew that her team was only one cell among many formed after the survivors of the Cylon massacre went underground. Those who wanted to, and could, fight were given a crash course in weapons handling by surviving officers of the Colonial Military who were on the planet vacationing when the Cylon attack started. In addition to the military, the Tauron criminal organization which was now mostly decimated known as the Ha'la'tha also offered its help in fighting the Cylons.

Then a month after the Cylons had attacked, and occupied the planet, the Tauron resistance movement began to fight back. They fought with their faces hidden to protect their identities and performed many successful guerrilla style attacks on Cylon targets. However, for the last few months, Talia's cell, as well as many others noticed that the Cylons were getting nervous… at least the humanoid Cylons seemed to have an emotion that the Colonials never thought the machines were capable off; fear.

The resistance eventually managed to hack a Cylon communications tower just for a few seconds before the team that performed the hack was killed by Centurions who were guarding the place. The leader of the team sent the secured data burst back to resistance headquarters where they heard that Cylon ships were bring destroyed all over Colonial, and Cylon, space; that they were continuing to fight back against these new humans who thought that they could destroy the Cylon way of life. The data burst was shared with every resistance cell and all of them had the same thought running through their heads; who could make the Cylons tremble in fear? And were they friend, or foe to the human race.

"I'm here" whispered Talia into her wireless as she looked over the edge of the parking structure wall. She was looking across the road at a non-descript building where there were three centurions standing guard at the lone entrance. She looked through her binoculars upwards and saw at least four Centurions that were on the roof.

"Incoming" whispered one of her teammates as she and the others quietly ran to a few cars and hid behind them. Looking over the hood of the car, Talia quickly got back down after catching a glimpse of a Centurian walking with a number eight, and a number three.

"Doing security sweep" whispered the man who was right next to Talia.

"Yea" said Talia when she suddenly heard the sound of a loud bang from outside. She then heard footsteps running towards them, followed by a huge explosion from the building across the street.

"What the frack?" asked the man next to Talia who nodded his head at the woman as the both of them, and the rest of their team got up and shot the humanoid Cylons. Just as the Centurian activated its arm cannon, it exploded after getting hit by a grenade launcher fired from behind another car.

Once the Centurian was on the ground in pieces, the five members of the cell rushed to the end of the parking structure and looked in awe as they saw vipers, as well as other strange ships a bit larger than the Colonial craft, in the sky shooting down Cylon raiders. They then saw two raptors firing at the same building that they were conducting their reconnaissance on; the central command for the Cylon forces in Tauron City.

"Someone get on the horn to those ships!" shouted Talia as they ducked after another missile was fired at the building, followed by Vipers conducting a strafing run on Centurian encampments in the distance.

"Colonial Raptors" said Alexis, a former Colonial fleet pilot, "I am Lieutenant Alexis Cotto of the Tauron Resistance Movement, it is…"

"Lieutenant Cotto" said a male voice from the other end of the wireless, "my name is Captain Taylor, call sign Stinger. The Cylons have been driven out from Caprica; not driven out.. annihilated. Tauron is our next stop; our next stop in freeing the hold of the Colonies from these machines. The Ori has brought the Pegasus back to the Colonies to finish the Cylon threat once and for all, to free the Colonies from the cold hands of the machines.. and now, come out and help us finish them all. This message is to all members of the resistance, come out and fight… the Ori will protect all of us just as they have brought about the end of the Cylon race. So come and finish them off."

"The Ori?" asked Talia as she looked at Lt. Cotto who shrugged his shoulders, "who the frack are the Ori?"

**The Cylon Refugee planet, 1115 hours.**

As he was heading to the Colonial refugee units with Dr. Burke and Racetrack, Daniel was called back to the secondary Mess Tent. Colonel Carter had told him that the humanoid Cylon was already waking up and they need him to translate what she was saying.

"On my way, Sam" said Daniel into his radio before he told Racetrack in Greek that there was an urgent matter that he had to deal with. Racetrack smiled and nodded her head before Daniel nodded at Dr. Burke, turned around and rushed towards the secondary medical tent. It was a few minutes later that he walked in to a room that had one bed in the corners while Colonel Carter and Willow were at a computer console. He walked up to the both of them after giving the humanoid Cylon woman a small smile, "hey guys, you called?"

"Daniel" said the Colonel as she turned back and pointed towards the woman lying on the bed, "I take it that you saw a few of her models back on Eden?"

"Yeah" said Daniel as he looked at the Colonel and then at Willow, before looking back at the woman, "her name is D'Anna Biers. I guess she must have looked really bad earlier when she came in for me not to recognize her. But I'm not sure if it's the same name for all of their models since I saw some of the other models have different names within their same line."

" _I don't know who you think I am"_ said D'Anna as she looked at the three of them while Daniel translated, " _but I am a Colonial Citizen. I demand to know which Colony you represent. I will have you know that…"_

" _Miss Biers"_ said Daniel as he approached the woman with Willow and Colonel Carter at his side, " _I take it that you call yourself D'Anna Biers as well?"_

While D'Anna looked on in shock at Daniel, he turned to Colonel Carter and Willow; telling them what he had told D'Anna. Daniel then turned back to face D'Anna and told her that they knew that she was a Cylon. That they had found her on one of the ships unconscious, but breathing and brought her back on their ship… along with the other survivors.

" _We have no intention to harm you"_ said Daniel as he grabbed a seat and sat down. He saw D'Anna trying to move but warned her against it, saying that like most of the other survivors.. she was weakened and dehydrated. He told the woman that they had been intravenously pushing nutrients into her system through the I.V to her left.

" _You're human"_ said D'Anna as she realized that Daniel was right, she was still too weak to move around. All she could do was angrily glare at Daniel, and the others, " _I've seen what humanity is capable of. You people enslaved my race, and when we fought back… you placed all that blame on us. Said that we had betrayed your precious Colonies. Now they are gone… your Colonies have been destroyed. But it didn't stop there, I saw your Colonial Fleet… I saw what your people did. Not only did you betray the Cylons by enslaving us… you betrayed your own human brothers and sisters. Humanity… humanity is a disease that Cavil was right to want destroyed. A race that would commit mass murder on its own people deserves to die."_

" _Miss Biers"_ said Daniel after he translated everything she said for Colonel Carter's and Willow's benefit, he told the humanoid Cylon that they were not from any colony; that they were not Colonials _, "we are human. I can assure you of that. We're facing our own problems on my home planet… I'll admit to that, but we are not the ones who created your race."_

" _Excuse me?"_ said D'Anna as she hissed at Daniel _, "you are humans. The Colonies are the only vestige of humanity in the galaxy. We were created by god to punish our parents, and we did… we will continue to punish them until they are all dead. And then… and then we will come after you and your people here, and on your homeword."_

" _Miss Biers"_ said Daniel as he looked at the humanoid Cylon before looking at Colonel Carter. He told the officer that she needed to know the truth about what happened to her people, and that once she was healthy enough… she would be returned to them. After the Colonel quickly conferred with Colonel Dixon who then ok'd everything, Colonel Carter nodded at Daniel to continue. Daniel nodded his head and turned around, facing D'Anna before he leaned forward, " _like I said, we are not here to harm you. My name is Dr. Daniel Jackson and the people behind me are Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, and Major Willow Rosenberg. We are not from the Twelve Colonies… the truth is that we never heard of the Twelve Colonies until a few months ago."_

Daniel could see that D'Anna was about to interfere but he quickly stopped her, and asked her to listen to what he had to say.

" _You are currently in a planet thousands of light years away from both Colonial and Cylon space"_ said Daniel as D'Anna scoffed at the suggestion that there could be inhabitable worlds in the galaxy as finding one would be a one in a million shot, " _no, really you are. We come from a planet called Earth.. and no.. it is not the Thirteenth Colony that the Colonials and some of your fellow Cylons seem to think."_

Daniel could see the surprise register on D'Anna's face when he told her that he and the others were from Earth. She looked at Daniel, Willow and Colonel Carter in shock and then back at Daniel who asked her gently to calm down, that they weren't going to hurt her. He told her that humans populated the galaxy.

" _No"_ said D'Anna, " _no.. that's not… no."_

" _We are in a war with a powerful enemy"_ said Daniel as he looked at the shock on D'Anna's face _, "we are fighting to protect the humans on these worlds from an enemy called the Ori. And… we are also fighting to protect your people."_

" _My people"_ scoffed D'Anna while Daniel translated what she was saying _, "humans fighting for Cylons.. give me a break. You'll kill us given the chance. And Earth? Earth is a myth.. please."_

" _D'Anna"_ said Daniel _, "there's no good way to say this… so I'll just say it. Your people are on the verge of extinction. The Ori have extremely powerful weapons that even we are struggling against; however they are much more technological superior to your people. They view that everyone should give up their souls to them, which is why they sent Priors to spread their religion. To them, the Cylons have no souls that could be of use to them… so they ordered their Prior to destroy your ships and your people."_

" _No"_ said D'Anna in disbelief _, "no…. you lie."_

" _We came across seven Cylon ships that were badly damaged during a meeting with the Colonials"_ said Daniel, _"they opened fire on the defenceless ships and we protected them using our own ships. To separate the two of your peoples… we offered new homes to the Cylons and to the Colonials. Right now, you are on the Colonial world for their refugees. Once you are strong enough, we'll send you to the Cylon world that the survivors have called Eden."_

" _No"_ said D'Anna shaking her head _, "you're lying about everything… you lie."_

" _Give us a chance to show you the truth"_ said Daniel as he gently placed a hand on her arm _, "we're really trying to help you. And I believe that the Cylons on Eden would be able to help you come to terms with what happened. In the meantime, if you'd like to talk."_

" _No"_ said D'Anna as she glared at Daniel, Willow and Colonel Carter _, "I know what will happen to me. I know you will kill me…. I'll tell you this. I will not beg for my life."_

" _You should gain enough strength by tomorrow to be moved to Eden where your people would be able to watch over you"_ said Daniel _, "you'll still be getting medical attention there… make no mistake about that. But you'll be with your own people."_

Daniel noticed that D'Anna stopped responding to him and looked straight at the roof of the Secondary medical tent. Turning back to Willow and the Colonel, he shook his head and told them that he hoped the other Cylons would be able to help her.

"Something as traumatic as what happened on those ships?" asked Willow, "and finding out that your race is on the verge of extinction? Yeah, I'd say she needs a lot of help. She'll be alright eventually. But in the meantime, it's gonna be hard for her."

"I'll have guards placed here" said Colonel Carter as Daniel and Willow nodded their heads, "in the meantime, we'll continue testing the Cylon detector discreetly among the survivors. I want to know if there is anyone else."

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow as she looked at the device, and then at the humanoid Cylon lying on the bed.

**Planet Designated P0G-619;** **The Organic Furling Drone Planet, 1200 hours.**

As soon as the Raptor took off from the Earth encampment, Apollo noticed Racetrack looking at Major Thompson and giving him a small smile before the Colonial officer engaged the thrusters and took off straight towards the camp that the Colonials were setting up. He glanced at Racetrack as she looked out the window at the destruction all around while leaning back on her seat.

"So" said Apollo as the female officer turned to face her superior, "did you find out anything?"

"Yes, sir" replied Racetrack as she nodded her head, "the rumours about what the Pegasus did is true. They gave me the proof; video's of what they saw on the ships, pictures they took, testimonies of some of the survivors. I even talked to a Commander Melik of the _Asura_ , it was a civilian transport vessel; he told me what happened.. that he had to sabotage his FTL drive that that the Pegasus officers couldn't take away their only hope for survival. He told me that once the Pegasus had left.. he repaired the FTL drive and then took short jumps in the hope of finding someone to help them. He told me, and the Earthers confirmed this, that a group of humans calling themselves the Tollan rescued them, and offered some medical aid. But sir, out of over a hundred people on that ship.. only fifty survived."

"Gods damn" said Apollo as he looked forwards and flew the Raptor until they were almost at the camp. He then looked at Racetrack and asked her if she had met these Tollan, however the female officer could only shake her head, "we'll get these back to the commander and the President, I'm sure that they'd like to take a look. Did you…?"

"Yes, sir" said Racetrack looking at Apollo and then at the two cases behind them, "I saw the video and.. and I'm glad I didn't have anything to eat, sir."

"I see" replied Apollo as he and Racetrack looked out the front window, "are the survivors being treated well?"

"From what I could see?" said Racetrack, "yes, they were given places to stay; as well as food and medicine. I.. I told them I'm not sure how many will be coming, sir. But.. but with your permission… no matter if the President wins the lections or not, I would like the opportunity to settle."

"I see" replied Apollo quietly. HE had suspected that this might happen with Racetrack since out of all the Colonials, she had spent the most time with the humans from Earth. He knew that she'd want to settle, he knew that everyone would like to settle down and that most of the people in the fleet were scared. They had been holding onto Earth for hope, and that's what they still wanted. He hoped that what Racetrack found would break the illusion that the entire fleet seemed to be under, 'they're holding onto religion in this time of great fear; Gods help us… we have to take away that hope for them to see the light. That we have no choice but to settle on that other planet.'

"I'll talk to Commander Adama" said Apollo as he brushed his thoughts aside and looked at Racetrack who was looking out of her window, "I'm not sure what the contingency plan would be if the President loses, or if she wins and some of the fleet still insist on going to Earth… this planet. In the meantime, we need all our pilots, Racetrack… I need all my pilots."

"I know, sir" said Racetrack as she looked at Apollo, "I'm just saying if…."

"I know" replied the dark haired man, "I want to breath the fresh air instead of the recycled crap that Galactica churns out too, just so you know."

"It's nice, sir" said Racetrack as she leaned back on her chair.

"So.. you spent some time with Major Thompson?" asked the Colonial officer as he hovered the Raptor next to the second one which was already on the ground. From the air, as they were landing vertically, the both of them could see a few tents already up; along with other tents were there were tables under them with scientists working, while other were out in the field gathering what they could.

"A little bit, sir" said Racetrack as she gave a small smile, as he took off her harness after the ship landed, "he… he's a mystery."

"You just met the man" replied Apollo as Racetrack smiled and nodded her head. She then followed him to the back of the craft where he picked up one case, while the young woman picked up the other one, "you can't tell anything after meeting him for a little more than an hour."

"That's why he's a mystery" said Racetrack as she pressed a button that opened the side door, "plus, he asked me out on a date. So I'm definitely returning."

"Oh" grinned Apollo as he got down first onto the ground before helping Racetrack down, "really?"

"Some movie about machines, humans fighting machines, he said it even has time travel."

"Oh" said Apollo with a raise of his eyebrow as he looked at Racetrack while they walked towards an empty tent that had a few tables underneath, "maybe I'll join the two of you. I mean, I am the CAG and it's my responsibility to make sure that my pilots are being well taken care off."

"Maybe, sir" said Racetrack laughing as they entered the tent and placed the two cases on the table. As they opened the cases to look through the contents, Racetrack looked at Apollo and could tell that the man was feeling much at east than before. She could sense the entire atmosphere in the pilot's ready room after they heard news that there was a planet being offered to them after the initial shock that they weren't able to get to Earth wore off, 'everyone seems more comfortable, more at ease. I guess it's hope that we'll be moving to that planet. No more running away from the Cylons. A chance to create a new life for ourselves.'

While the two of them were going back to talking about the business at hand, a bearded Baltar was looking at both Racetrack and Apollo from a distance. He then looked at the other scientists and doctors before looking at his Marine escorts, who themselves were still shocked at their surroundings. He saw them looking off into the distance as they tried to think about the terrible destruction that could have occurred here all those years ago.

Balter then kneeled and put the case he was carrying on the ground before opening it. As he took out a small vial, he noticed a pair of female legs to his right. Knowing that it was his Head Six, the scientist continued working while she walked around.

"Gaius" said the Six as she turned to face the kneeling scientist who was using a device to place some soil samples into the vial, "look at me."

Balter continued to work, ignoring the Six as he screwed on the cap of the vial before he placed it into the case and then got up after closing the case. He looked at his Marine escorts and told them that he was heading further up the area to get more samples. Sighing as all the Marines did was nod their heads in stunned silence, Balter walked further away from the camp when he suddenly felt a shove on his back and he fell forward; his case falling onto the ground with a thud and himself falling face first to the ground.

"Don't ignore me!" shouted the Six as Balter turned around on the ground and slowly sat up. He looked behind at the Marines who finally saw what happened, that he had fallen and were heading towards him. The scientist put his hands up and told them that he was alright; he had tripped. He told them that he needed to get some samples that were far away from the camp so that he could get an accurate read when it came to testing.

Believing him, the Marines nodded and took a few steps back before they whispered something to each other while one of them pointed to something in the distance.

"You're just an image of the Cylon I had sex with" said Balter as he got up, "you left your nanites in my blood stream, and I am guessing that some of them interfaced with my nervous system and…"

"I was sent to you by God and…"

"No you weren't" replied Balter as he bent down and picked up the case while looking at the Six, "you're literally in my head. You were not sent by God, or any deity of the Colonies… you're just a projection."

"A projection that can cause you great pleasure" said the Six as she took a few steps forward as the scientist looked at her and stood up, while she ran her right hand down his chest. Her hand went lower, and inside his trousers as he started to breathe hard and closed his eyes, hoping that the Marines didn't notice. He felt her hand massaging his crotch before he opened his eyes wide when she began to squeeze harder. Very soon he felt pain as the Six smiled at him, "or I can cause you great pain. Is that clear?"

Balter could only shake his head as he looked at the Head Six.

"Well?" asked the Six, "I can't hear you."

"Ye.. yes" replied Balter as the Six kissed him before releasing him, which was when the man let go of the breathe he was holding.

"Don't ignore me, Gaius" said the Six as she wrapped her hands around herself while she looked around, "if this really is Earth…. At least the home of the Thirteenth Tribe, and they were Cylons… you don't know what it's like to find yourself looking at the ghosts of your ancestors."

"Your race destroyed the Colonies" said Balter, "so yes, I know how you feel."

"Come on, Gaius" said the Six as she looked at him, "you're the one responsible for the destruction of the Colonies. If it wasn't for you, then we would not have succeeded."

"And I carry that with me" said the scientist as he continued to walk to another nearby area, but further away from the main camp, "anyone else who may have suspected something, is now long gone."

"You could always confess your sins" said the woman as she looked at Balter, "confess your sins, confess what you did.. and maybe they'll forgive you."

"No" said Balter, as he gathered more samples of the soil.

"The home of the Thirteenth" said the Six as she looked around while Balter continued to collect samples, "all gone."

"Yes, well" said Balter as he stood up after collected the final vial of soil, "these Cylons created Cylons who in turn killed them. The children killing the parents version one, then years later came the Firsth Cylon war; otherwise known as the children killing the parents version two, and now the children finished the job… hope you feel proud of yourself. Oh wait, now another group has been making the Cylons extinct.."

"Gaius" said the Six menacingly.

"No.. no" said Balter, out of earshot from the Marine, "you listen to me now. You just got paid back a thousand fold. How does it feel to be facing extinction."

"Gaius" said the Six as she walked towards him.

"The kicker is" said Balter, "humans found more of our kind. And this dead planet… this dead planet held more of your kind. Maybe the only ones in existence. When you talk about God, don't you think it's funny that he, or she, or it… whatever you call your God, never told you that there are more humans in the galaxy than Cylons? Huh? You are facing extinction and we will start thriving again."

Gaius noticed that the look on the Six's face changed, from anger to sorrow; but he didn't want to stop. Even though he didn't show it in front of the others, despite his arrogance and the others dislike of him… he was wracked with guilt from his part in the destruction of the Colonies. And now, he had the opportunity to stick in the sword into his Six's chest.. and twist it painfully.

"You" said Balter as he stepped forward, "your people will die off, your people will die off forever and will cause no more heartache to the humans in this galaxy. And now, now I want you to leave me alone. Get out of my head."

"I'll be there, Gaius" said the Six angrily, "I'll be there in your mind. Whispering in your ear. You want me gone? Not happening, not until you are dead. And the both of us know how much of a coward you are, you'll never commit suicide."

Balter looked on as the woman walked towards him with a grin plastered on her face. She grabbed both of his shoulders and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry, Gaius" said the Six after she bit his ear lobe, "I'll still be here to give you pleasure. I know the kind of person you are, I am in your mind after all. But eventually, you will see that I was right… Sharon will have a baby that will be the next stage in our evolution. Eventually, you will have our baby as well. In the meantime.."

Balter doubled over and fell onto the ground after his Head Six kneed him in the crotch. He fell and rolled on the ground as the two Marines ran over to him and asked him what happened. While looked at a laughing Six behind the Marines, all Balter could tell them was that he must have pulled a groin muscle.

"From what?" asked one of the Marines as they looked at him groaning in pain, "all you did was kneel down. Weakling."

The two Marines then walked away, leaving Balter on the ground while his Head Six laughed before vanishing. It took a few minutes for the man to slowly get up on his feet before he told his escort that he'll need to collect some water samples.

"Yea" said one of the Marines, "you sure you can do that without pulling another muscle?"

The other Marine laughed as they followed Balter to a river that the Raptor had flown over while they were on the way to the eventually campsite. The walk there had taken about thirty minutes before they reached the river bank. The three of them saw a river that was still flowing, but surrounded by overgrowth. Walking over to the bank, Balter took out an empty vial and it them with the water from the river. Running a quick test of the water on location, he frowned at the colour that the water had turned into after introducing a catalyst into the liquid.

"Call Major Adama" said Balter as he looked at one of the Marines, "I need more samples of water to test.. but initial results show that the water's contaminated. No one will be able to drink it."

Once the message was sent to Apollo, Balter told them that there was another stream a few minutes away, and then he wanted to collect the water from the nearby beach. The two Marines then followed the scientist as he continued to collect his samples before they finally headed back to camp. Balter handed the samples to the scientists under him while he started to examine the soil he collected.

**Planet Designated P0G-619;** **The Organic Furling Drone Planet, 1130 hours; later that night.**

Racetrack couldn't sleep as she lay in her tent which she shared with one of the female scientists. It was a few hours after the return from the other planet that the Colonial's had their meals before starting work again on the samples that had been collected. IN the meantime, Racetrack, Skulls and Apollo had been watching the video on the rescue of the people from the Pegasus fleet while the other Marines looked after the scientists who were doing their work. It was the images that she saw in the video that kept the raptor pilot awake.

'And this woman's snoring' thought Racetrack to herself as she slowly got up and sat on the tarp covered ground. She looked at her snoring tent companion before she shook her head. Racetrack reached out for the zipper that closed her tent entrance before she crawled out into the breezy night on the planet that one of the Marines had called Earth-13, which surprisingly stuck. Racetrack got out and then closed the entrance before she stood up slowly and stretched her hands over her head before yawning. She then put her hands on her hips and looked up at the field of stars that lay in the night sky before she heard a noise from a tent.

Smiling to herself, she knew that it was Skulls' tent when she heard him grunting, followed by a woman's moan. Shaking her head with a smile, Racetrack walked away from his tent and towards one of the scientific areas where some of the scientists were still working under lights that were being powered by spare generators from inside the Raptors.

"Hey guys" said Racetrack as the scientists turned around, looked at her before turning around again and continuing their work.

"Lieutenant?" said another scientist to her left who was conducting tests on a piece of bone, "can we help you with something?"

"Just couldn't sleep" replied Racetrack, "you guys wouldn't happen to have some sleeping pills, would you?"

"Doc Cottle might" said the Scientist as he looked up at the young woman in her brown sleeveless undershirt and trousers, "but I think he's asleep. Unless you feel like waking him up, and you know he's going to feed you to the underworld gods."

"With a cigarette in his mouth" said the pilot as she shook her head, "no, thanks. So, how long until we find anything?"

"We already found something" said the scientist as he looked at the bone, and then at the reading on a small machine next to him, "but you won't understand. I mean, it's complicated… you'll hear the news once we've sent our report to the President."

"Is it good or bad news?" asked Racetrack.

"Depends on what you're looking for" replied the scientist as he carried the bone away and headed out of the tent to another one while looking over his shoulder and shouting, "try to get some sleep, Lieutenant."

"Yea" said Racetrack as she put her hands into the pockets of her trousers and turned around. Sighing to herself, she knew that her roommate was still snoring and that she couldn't talk to Skulls since he had company, 'the Major's asleep… he should be getting up in three hours for our watch; along with two other Marines.'

Racetrack knew that she, Apollo, and two other Marines, were supposed to take watch after the Marines on duty were done with their shift; but without any sleep.. she knew that it was going to be a very long day. Sighing again, Racetrack walked over to the Raptor that was unused and opened the side hatch before she walked in and sat at the console that was directly facing the open door. Taking a seat, Racetrack put on the headset and leaned back on the chair and opened a communications channel.

" _This is Lt. Edmondson of the Colonial Fleet calling the Earth encampment, do you read?"_ said Racetrack as she looked at the time on the console, 'it's eleven in the morning Colonial standard time… maybe that's why I haven't been able to sleep? Or is it because of the videos?"

" _Lieutenant"_ said Major Thompson's voice as Racetrack smiled, " _we copy. You bored, Racetrack?"_

" _Can't sleep"_ replied the pilot as she folded her arms over her chest and stretched out her legs _, "so thought I'd give a call and well, I mean everyone's asleep and some of the scientists are working so…."_

" _You're bored"_ said the Major with a hint of laughter in his voice _._

" _Yes"_ said Racetrack _, "and the woman I'm sharing my tent with is a heavy snorer and the other tents are all taken. So I'm here on a Raptor making a call. You're on duty tonight?"_

" _Yep"_ replied the Major _, "and since you're supposed to be sleeping, I take it that you're not supposed to be on duty."_

" _You guessed right."_

" _So how can I help you sleep?"_ asked the Major.

" _Sleeping pills would be helpful"_ said Racetrack _, "or I can think of other ways._

Racetrack almost laughed out as she heard Major Thompson coughing on the other line before he came back on the headset.

" _Sorry, Racetrack"_ said the Major as he cleared his throat _, "we're fresh out of pills, as for other ways… well, back on Earth we have stories that can put anyone to sleep."_

" _That'll do great"_ said Racetrack as she leaned back and closed her listened to the story that the Major was telling her, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep with the headset attached to the side of her head and Major Thompson's voice in her ear. It wasn't too long before Racetrack started to snore, which was when the Major stopped talking from his end and smiled.

" _Good night, Maggie"_ said the Major as he closed the connection from his end once the sounds of the young woman snoring came through his earpiece. The Major smiled as he put the headset down on the table in front of him and stared at the Captain who was looking at him with a grin on his face, "Captain? Anything you wanna add?"

"No, sir" said the young man, his grin vanishing.

"Good" said the Major as he patted the man's shoulder before telling him that he was taking his team and patrolling the surrounding area. The Major told the Captain to stay in the communications tent in case the received any messages from Eden, the Colonial Refugee world, or the SGC.

"Yes, sir" said the Captain as the Major walked out of the tent.

Racetrack had woken up from a deep sleep after Apollo found her in the rear of the Raptor with her head tilted to one, side with drool coming out of the side of her mouth. Tapping on her shoulder, the young woman jerked awake as the Major stepped back and told her that it was their turn to take over watch. The young woman groggily nodded her head before Apollo patted her shoulder and walked out of the Raptor while Racetrack took off her headset and wiped her eyes. Sitting alone inside the craft, she put on her headset again and called the Earth encampment. Giving off a small smile when it was Major Thompson who answered, the Colonial officer thanked the Earth officer for helping her to sleep.

" _If you come back to the Colonial world"_ said Major Thompson _, "I'll tell you more stories. Got some horror ones in my repertoire that need to be said in front of a fire. Got some great fireside fare with some crackers, chocolate and some creamy sweet stuff. That, and horror story's… oh boy."_

" _I look forward to it"_ said a groggy Racetrack as she yawned and smiled into the headset _, "thank you again."_

" _No problem"_ said the Major _, "will you be heading back to your fleet today?"_

" _That's the schedule"_ said Racetrack, _"we've already found some things according to the scientists, but we're not sure what until the report's submitted to the President, and she lets us know."_

" _Hope you find what you need"_ said the Major as Racetrack nodded her head before telling the Major that she hopes that they find something as well.

It was about seven in the evening when the sun that the Furling planet orbited started to set over the horizon. The Scientists at the Earth encampment were getting ready for a new batch of tests when they looked up as they heard ships flying into the sky in the distance. It was then that one of the officers called for Major Thompson who was standing next to one of the scientists, telling him that he was needed over at the communications tent.

Major Thompson nodded his head and followed the officer to the tent where he was handed a headset.

" _This is Major Thompson."_

" _Major Thompson, this is Major Adama."_

" _I take it that your people are done, Major?"_ asked Major Thompson as he saw one of the ships change course and head towards the Earth encampment while the other ship continued flying into the sky.

" _Yes"_ said the Major _, "we'll be heading back to the Galactica with what we've retrieved, and with the evidence that your people have given us. The election is in two days from now, so… so all I can tell you is that you'll be receiving guests very soon. And as agreed, we'll send Racetrack ahead of any other Colonial ships so that your people would know how many are coming."_

" _Copy that, Major. I wish you the best of luck on your journey back to your fleet."_

" _Major, look up"_ said Racetrack as Major Thompson smiled and looked up at the ship which banked as Racetrack gave the man a small wave _, "see you soon, and thanks."_

" _See you soon, Racetrack"_ said the Major as he nodded at the young woman who flew the ship high into the sky. IT was a few minutes later that the Raptor broke orbit where it met up with the second Raptor which was waiting in space.

"Raptor One, Raptor Two" said Racetrack, "spool jump drives."

"Raptor Two, Raptor One" said Skulls who was piloting the second ship, "copy, drives are spooled and ready to jump."

"Sir?" said Racetrack as she looked at the Major who nodded his head. She then contacted the second ship, "alright people, next stop.. Galactica."

"After that" said the Major as he looked out the window, "a new home.. hopefully."

"Jump" said Racetrack as both ships vanished in a flash of bright white light.

TBC.

 


	138. An Intermission and the Present

**Unknown area of space, Earth ship Apollo.**

All Dawn knew was that her head was pounding as she moaned while she felt herself being placed on a soft surface, before she felt herself being sat up and then gently pushed until her back hit something solid. It was then she heard the sounds of explosions, followed by the floor beneath her shaking followed by thuds, as well as yelps of pain. Opening her eyes to the smell of something burning, the young woman found herself in grey walled surroundings, with windows evenly spaced along what appeared to be a wall. Turning her head to the left, she saw a window that looked out into space as well as someone who was manning a console. To Dawn, it was as if she was on a ship of some kind, a small ship. Moaning from the pain that she felt go through her body, she turned her head slowly to the right when she heard footsteps, followed by the ship shaking again and then sounds of distant explosions.

"Dawnie!"

Confused about what was going on, the brunette groggily looked up at Willow who gingerly placed a bleeding Colonel Mitchell down on the seat next to her.

"Dawnie!"

"Willow?"

"I need you to stay with him alright?" said Willow as she harnessed the Colonel into the seat next to her.

"What's going on?"

"That bump must have messed you up" said Willow as more people ran into the ship behind the redhead who had blood on her BDU's, as well as several cuts and burns that were starting heal, "we were on a mission against the Lucien Alliance when we were called back to this sector since we were the closest ships; remember?"

"The Alliance?" asked Dawn as Willow tightened her harness just as there was another explosion. Dawn leaned forward a little bit and saw sparks showering from a console in the hallway outside.

"Dawnie" said Willow with a serious look in her eyes as Dawn looked at her, "I.. I'll meet you back on Earth ok? This life-raft has enough power for a hyperdrive jump to the nearest planet with a Stargate five minutes away. The survivors will then gate back to Earth."

"I don't understand" said Dawn shaking her head.

"Major!" shouted a familiar voice as Dawn looked to her left and saw Colonel Carter standing at the entrance to the ship, "I'm going to the bridge. Colonel Well's has been put into the other life-raft. We've got the last one ready for us after we activate the self-destruct. I need you at engineering, give me all available power. We need to defend these ships before we activate the timer and get out of here."

"Yes, ma'am" shouted Willow as the ship shook again while Colonel Carter turned around and ran into the hallway, covering her head as more sparks showered overhead.

"Willow?" asked Dawn as she looked at Willow, who in turn looked back at the young woman confused.

"Yea, Dawnie" said Willow as she stood up straight, unzipped her vest and the top of her BDU's before reaching in and taking out her dog-tags. Dawn saw the redhead take something off the chain, Willow then reached out and took Dawn's hand and put the object in her palm. Dawn could only look at the object in her hand and then up at Willow with surprise in her eyes as the redhead zipped her BDU and vest back up.

"Willow" said Dawn as she looked at the object, and then at Willow again, "this.. this is…"

"The seal of the High Counsellor of Atlantis" said Willow as the ship shook again while Willow tried to keep her balance and as two people helped bring in some injured personnel, "if I don't make it back, the city is under your guardianship."

"Willow!" shouted Dawn as the redhead ran out of the door before helping two more enter the craft, "what's going on? Why are you giving me this? Where am I!?"

"Two SuperHives came to this galaxy" said a confused Willow, "you know this. The Apollo and the Britannia are trying to prevent this one from joining the other ship that just entered hyperspace. You'll be safe on Earth, Dawnie. It'll take the Superhive two hours to reach Earth, but our other ships will be there in less than thirty minutes. You've got the planetary defence stations, the Ancients weapons platforms in Area 51 and Death Valley, the planetary force field, and all our allies heading home. We'll take care of this one here, and then I'll come home. OK?"

"Let me stay!" shouted Dawn as she tried to take off the harness but found that it wouldn't budge. It was then she realized that Willow was telekinetically preventing her from releasing the harness, "Willow, damn it. Let me stay."

"Faith's been badly injured" said Willow, "I didn't get to her in time. Look after her, ok. And look after little Anne? Tell her that her Aunt Willow will be home soon.. you know.. if I'm late."

"Anne?" asked Dawn confused, "Willow.. what are you…"

"Major!" shouted Colonel Carter's voice over the radio, "I need full power to all Ancient weapons."

"On the way, ma'am" shouted Willow before she looked at Dawn, who looked back at her with eyes wide open in shock. Willow then took a few steps back as Dawn struggled in her harness to get out; the redhead then pressed a button right outside the life-raft she was in. Dawn looked on as the inside door of the ship closed, followed by the outside airlock. Dawn could see Willow looking back at her through the windows of the back door before the entire ship shuddered. The next thing that Dawn knew, the life-craft she was on shot out of the side of the Apollo, alongside other life-rafts that the brunette could see flying away from the hull window. Looking out the rear window, the young brunette could see that an enormous ship was firing at the Apollo, the shields flaring from the blue energy blasts. She recognized the ship as Wraith, but it was unlike any that she had seen when she was living in Atlantis; it was far too big, and too powerful. She was proved just how powerful when the ship next to the Apollo exploded after taking fire from the enormous HiveShip.

"Willow called it a superhive" said Dawn to herself as she looked at the Apollo manoeuvring around the blasts from the superhive before her life-raft shuddered. Just before the life-raft went into hyperspace, Dawn saw that the hiveship had fired six energy blasts at the Apollo. Just before the blasts hit the shield of the ship, the life-craft left real space and entered hyperspace. Then just as Dawn found herself in the small ship, she found herself walking down the ramp at the Gateroom in Stargate Command. She looked to her left as she noticed the same injured people who were with her in the life-raft, followed by several others, walking in through the gate covered in burns, or cuts, and bruises. Dawn saw the doctors and nurses entering the Gateroom as they took away the injured. It was then, as she was standing at the side on the ramp confused while holding the railing, that she saw an unconscious Faith being carried down the ramp in the hands of Teal'c.

"Teal'c" shouted Dawn as she went down the stairs as the Jaffa turned back towards the brunette, "Teal'c, is she…?"

"She has had a concussion" said Teal'c as he gingerly placed Faith on a gurney that the nurses had brought down to the Gateroom, "how is your team?"

"Teal'c" said Dawn, "this may sound weird, but I don't know what's going on? What's a superhive? Do you mean a supersized hive ship?"

"Yes, Dawn Summers" said Teal'c just as General Landry walked through the doors of the Gateroom and walked up to Teal'c and Dawn.

"Teal'c, Miss Summers" said the General as he looked at Teal'c and then at Dawn as Colonel Mitchell was put on a gurney as well, groaning from the pain of his injuries with Vala being carried down in the arms of another crewmember.

"General Landry" said Teal'c as he watched his teammates being taken away by the doctors before looking back at General Landry, "do you have news on the Apollo?"

"Our deep space sensor net registered two massive explosions" said the General as he looked at a shocked Dawn, "we lost the transponder from the Apollo."

"General" said Dawn, "what does that mean? General? Teal'c?"

"The ship has been destroyed" said Teal'c as he glanced at Dawn who had brought her hands covering her mouth in shock. He then looked at the General and asked if there were any survivors.

"We don't know" said the General shaking his head, "they overloaded the Naquadria reactors to destroy the superhive. The radiation and the electromagnetic interference from the explosion may be preventing us from scanning any life signs."

"We need to send a ship" said Dawn, "I mean… we need to send a ship."

"We need all ships here, Miss Summers" said the General, his eyes filled with sorrow for denying the young brunette the request to send a ship to search for survivors. However, the General knew how dire the situation was, that until the second hiveship was destroyed; there was nothing they could do, every ship had to defend the Earth. That was the orders of the IOA, "the Wraith are coming here to feed. Miss Maclay and the covens are already prepared to activate the planetary shield; Prometheus, Yangtze and Europa stations are ready for battle, our remaining 304's and 305's are heading back from their assigned duties. General O'Neill is at Area 51 while your sister is manning the Death Valley weapons platform. I don't know if we could have taken two superhives, but one… we'll definitely take it down, and then send for rescue. I swear to you. But in the mean time, I need you and the others to report to the infirmary."

"But" said Dawn as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking over at Teal'c, she saw the man nod at her before she looked back at the General and asked him if she could go on the rescue mission. The General nodded his head before a crestfallen Dawn turned and followed Teal'c out of the Gateroom, and into the hallway outside.

"They'll be safe" said the General softly as he turned around and headed towards the control room, "they'll be safe. They'll be safe."

**Eden, 0900 hours.**

Dawn woke up with a start as she found herself in one of the sleeping units for the Earth personnel on the Cylon occupied planet. Dawn quickly sat up panting before she wiped the sweat off her forehead and face, even though the air conditioning system was keeping the room comfortably cool. Dawn looked around her and saw that two of the Earth translators were asleep in their own cots before she turned and placed her bare feet on the hard plastic flooring of the refugee unit. Standing up slowly in her tank top and shorts, the young woman walked silently over to one of the two sinks on either end of the unit. Putting her hands on the sides of the sink, Dawn looked into the mirror as she recalled the dream.

'Or was it a vision?' thought Dawn to herself, 'mother and I have been able to see what could be; alternate timelines as visions, but that was when I was ascended. Not after taking human form, and those visions needed some concentration on my part. Which is why I didn't do it all the time; and why I knew if they were in the here and now, or if they were an alternate timeline. But this dream, I couldn't tell what it was. Was it the near future, or was it an alternate timeline. Or was it just a dream?'

Shaking her head, Dawn turned the tap as she placed her hands together and collected water in the palms of her hands. Splashing it over her face, the brunette then heard the door to the unit open as Satterfield, in her BDU's, walked into the unit with a woman in uniform.

"Dawn" said the Air Force officer as she looked at the brunette, "you're up. Someone I'd like for you to meet". She then guided the unknown woman to Dawn who introduced herself before Satterfield introduced the new arrival as Major Alice Atwood, part of the two British SG teams sent to relieve SG-2 and SG-3. Satterfield told Dawn that Colonel Ferretti wanted the two of them to show Major Atwood and her team around while Colonel Reynolds' team introduces the other British team to their neighbours for the next two months. Dawn asked the Major to keep it down since the translators were taking the night shift, so they usually slept in during the day.

"Like vampires, huh?" said Major Atwood as she looked at the two women who were fast asleep before looking at Dawn and Satterfield who shared a look with each other before looking at Major Atwood confused, "it's a joke, I mean vampires don't exist except in movies."

"Yeah" said Dawn as Satterfield covered the smile on her face with her mouth, "you just gotta be worried about demons and ghosts on this planet."

"Ah" said the Major as she tilted her head and smiled at Dawn, "I see you're a horror aficionado."

"You could say I grew up on the stuff" said Dawn while Satterfield let out a cough. Dawn smiled at her teammate before she looked at the clock on the wall and then turning to the Major, "I should put some clothes on. Don't wanna go out there in these."

"Of course" said the Major as she followed Satterfield out of the unit. Before she left, however, Dawn could have sworn that the Major had turned and looked the brunette over before following Satterfield out of the room. Shaking her head, Dawn turned and put the attached curtain around her cot before changing into her BDU's.

It was after three hours of showing SG-35 and SG-36 around that SG-2 and SG-3 headed to the mess tent where they could have some food. The latter two teams were supposed to leave for Earth in another hour, so to kill the remaining time available.. the four teams decided to have a meal together.

Once Dawn had gotten her food, she turned around and noticed that Sarah, Natalie and D'Anna had left Giles alone at the table. Looking closely, she then saw Natalie and D'Anna turning around and smiling at the former Watcher as he lifted a glass and nodded at them before they looked at each other, smiled, and followed Sarah out of the tent.

"Colonel" said Dawn, intrigued about what just happened, "mind if I sit with Giles? I won't be seeing him for nearly a month and well… I'd like to spend the final hour with him?"

"Yeah, sure" said the Colonel as he nodded his head, "go ahead. I'll let you know when it's time."

"Thanks" said Dawn as she nodded at the Colonel and her team before she headed to where Giles was sitting with a tray of eggs, biscuits and gravy, complete with bacon, "hey Giles."

"Dawn" said the older man as Dawn sat across from him at the table, "how are you?"

"I'm doing alright" said the brunette, "heading back to Earth in an hour. Just wanted to see you before I left, and besides… I saw Dr. Gardner, and the two Cylons leaving you by yourself."

At the last part of the sentence, Dawn pouted as Giles looked back at her with an eyebrow raised.

"They had some things that needed to be looked at" said Giles as he took a sip of coffee.

"You've been hanging with them a lot since you got here" said Dawn as she took a bite of her biscuit, "for three days straight, actually. I see someone has a crush?"

"I do not" said Giles before he continued to drink the hot coffee nervously. He then put the cup down and started coughing as Dawn gave him her bottled water which he drank to cool his mouth. He drank half the bottle at one go before looking at Dawn who was grinning back at him, "I do not, as you put it, have a crush, on Natalie or D'Anna, or Dr. Gardner. I am just too old."

"Oh pish tosh" said Dawn as she waved her arms about as she leaned forward and pointed to her left, "you know there's a lake on the other side of that hill. About six miles from here if I'm not wrong. I'm just making a suggestion but you could take a group with you and go camping. You know, fireside horror stories about vampires and demons, or any other mythological stories that they want. It's a good way to meet them you know. And then.. then under the night stars you could have a… you know… you've got a D'Anna, Natalie and Dr. Gardner. Oh, you would have such fun… I mean, after the work and everything."

"Dawn" said Giles as his face turned red while he used one hand to nervously fix his glasses.

"Enjoy yourself, Giles" said Dawn, "you've looked after all of us for so many years, it's time you let yourself loose a bit."

"I have" said Giles, "I mean, I did… in fact I have been having drinks with Dr. Gardner, some of the Cylon leaders and some of the professors. We've been talking about Ancient Greece, the other civilization like Ancient Egypt, Babylon; religion as well, and it's fascinating actually that among each model, they have an interest on one particular area more than another."

"Neat" said Dawn, "and I take it that D'Anna and Natalie are more interested in myth and legends, as well as religion?"

"The Leoben's as well" said Giles, "I'll be talking to a few of them after breakfast."

"After that" said Dawn leaning forward again, "have some fun, or else I'll convince Buffy to send Xander here; and you know she'll make you promise to keep an eye on him. And with the Number Eights… you know what's going to happen."

"Yes" said Giles as he hung his head and shook it, "he'll be drooling every day, or he'll get a stroke."

"See" said Dawn as she leaned back and smiled after finishing her food, "you now have an incentive to have fun. And…. and have some wild sex, will you?"

Dawn almost laughed when she look at the opened mouthed face of Giles who stared at the young woman in shock. Then just as Giles was about to say something, Dawn tilted her head as Colonel Dixon's voice came over the radio. She listened as Colonel Dixon talked to both Colonel Reynolds, and Colonel Ferretti that they had found a D'Anna model on the Colonial's planet. He told them that Daniel and SG-1 would be accompanying her to Eden, before they head back to Earth. The Colonel also told them that it would be better if they had another D'Anna model meet up with them at the Stargate.

"Copy that" said Colonel Reynolds as he looked at Colonel Feretti who silently told the man that he'd go to the Stargate, "Lou will be heading to the Gate."

"Thanks" said Colonel Dixon, "Dixon, out."

"Dr. Gardner" said Colonel Ferretti as he got onto the radio, "I assume you heard that?"

"I did, Colonel" replied Sarah as she walked with Natalie and D'Anna towards one of the nearby crystal buildings, "I'll send D'Anna over to the Stargate."

"Alright" said Colonel Ferretti as he looked back at Dawn who was looking back at him, "I'll have Summers, and Dr. Giles head to the Stargate with me for translation duties."

"Agreed" said Sarah as Colonel Ferretti got up before telling Colonel Dixon and the others that he'll go and accompany both Giles and Dawn to the Gate. Before he left, he reminded the rest of SG-2 that they needed to be ready to leave for Earth.

It took a few minutes for the group to meet up with D'Anna as they headed towards the Stargate which, by then, had already activated. They then saw a group of people with a blindfolded D'Anna coming through the event horizon while Daniel helped her down the stairs of the pedestal just as the worm hole disengaged.

"Colonels" said Colonel Feretti as he nodded at Colonel Carter and Colonel Mitchell once he arrived at the Stargate.

"Colonel" said the two Colonels from SG-1.

"Major" said Colonel Feretti as he nodded his head at Willow.

"Colonel" replied Willow as she glanced over at Dawn who had her eyebrow raised.

"Seriously?" she asked as Willow walked over to the brunette and squeezed her arm and smiled. She was soon followed by Faith as Daniel untied the blindfold around the eyes of the D'Anna that they had found on the Colonial planet. Once the blindfold was taken off, the group watched the D'Anna look at her surroundings in shock, before she turned around and walked backwards as she stared at the Stargate and panicked.

" _What have you people done?"_ asked D'Anna as the other D'Anna headed towards her _, "where am I? You blindfold me and now.. now you want to kill me? How did we get here? What are you? What….?"_

Before D'Anna could finish what she wanted to say, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she looked into the surprised eyes of another of her model, and just like that; the newly arrived Cylon gave the Eden D'Anna a tight hug as she started to cry.

" _Shhhh"_ said the Eden D'Anna _, "it is alright, sister. You are safe. These people saved us."_

" _They lied"_ said D'Anna while Daniel translated _, "they.. they told me that our race is going extinct and then they blindfolded me and… and somehow I'm…. I don't know. It's all a lie, it's all a lie."_

" _I'm afraid not"_ said the Eden D'Anna as the Colonial planet's D'Anna opened her eyes in shock and pushed the woman away, the newly arrived humanoid Cylon's face twisted in anguish _, "we lost all capability to resurrect. The Hub is gone.. destroyed by a powerful enemy."_

" _No"_ said D'Anna as she walked back into Daniel. She then turned again and saw that the archaeologist wasn't meeting her eyes as she brought her hands to her mouth and walked away from all of them while shaking her head, _"no, no, it's all a trick. It can't be true… they are human's, they lie… they destroy and they lie.. it's not true."_

" _Sister"_ said the Eden D'Anna as she approached the woman and turned her around before gently holding onto both of her shoulders _, "you're on another world. They saved the remaining Colonials, and they saved us. They blindfolded you so that you…"_

" _So that you don't see the point of origin"_ said Daniel as he cautiously approached D'Anna _, "we're keeping your people, and the Colonials separated. We know that your race may eventually be able to know how to get to the Colonial planet if you knew the point of origin. So, in order for us to keep the peace between the both of your peoples, we've given your people one planet to settle on, while the Colonials have another world. Neither of you will know the others address. There's too much bad blood, so for now… your people have a place to stay and rebuild in peace."_

" _D'Anna" said_ the Eden D'Anna as she looked into the eyes of the scared Cylon, " _you'll be well looked after here. Come with me, I'm sure your sisters would love to see you. We have a few Simons here as well, and I believe some of them were practicing counsellors in the Colonies before the fall. Come."_

The humanoid Cylon could only nod her head as Dawn and Giles slowly approached her before introducing themselves. The Eden D'Anna then gave Giles a small smile and told him, Dawn and Colonel Ferretti, while Dawn translated, that she'll bring D'Anna to meet Natalie, and then the others so that she could be well looked after.

" _She saw horrors"_ said Daniel as the Colonial planet's D'Anna looked back at him and shuddered slightly, " _things that no human, or Cylon, should have seen. D'Anna, talk to your sisters. Talk to this Simon. Trust me, it helps."_

D'Anna could only look at the man before she turned around and quietly told D'Anna that she'd like to leave. The Cylon nodded at Daniel, Dawn, Giles and the Colonels before she walked D'Anna slowly back to the camp. In the meantime, Dawn took Willow to one side as Faith headed back to the rest of SG-1 and told her that she had something to tell her, something that was important.

"Sure" said Willow, "I can ask Colonel Carter and Mitchell if I could stay for a little while, I mean if you wanna talk."

"We get back in an hour" said Dawn, "can we talk when we get home. I.. I think this is something between us. After you hear me out, then you can decide if you need to tell General Landry?"

"Alright" said Willow as she squeezed the brunette's hands, "we'll talk when I get back."

Dawn smiled at Willow as the latter then leaned forward and kissed the brunette's cheek before she walked back to her team. In the meantime, Daniel was dialling a secondary planet as per SGC protocol. The idea was that any Cylon who may be spying at the DHD would be getting the wrong address for Earth. The team would be heading to a different planet, and from that planet; SG-1 will head back to Earth.

**The Gateroom, SGC, 1245 hours.**

Back on Earth, the Stargate activated as Marines took defensive positions at the foot of the ramp. It wasn't too long before the shield and the iris were retracted and the members of SG-1walked through the gate, and down the ramp.

"SG-1" said Walter as the team reached the bottom of the ramp, "General Landry would like for you to get checked out at the infirmary, and then meet him in the briefing room."

Colonel Mitchell and the others nodded at the man as they left the Gateroom and headed to the infirmary. It was about two hours later that SG-1 walked back into the briefing room and took their seats after which General Landry, who they saw had just gotten off the phone, walked out of his office and sat at his regular spot at the head of the table. He asked for a full report on the situation at the Colonial Planet, as well as any information that they had received from Racetrack. Following that report, the General turned to Colonel Carter about what they had seen on the abandoned ships, and her work on the Cylon detection device.

"Willow and I had one successful test with the D'Anna model that was found on the Colonial planet, sir" said the Colonel, "we were right. The nanites communicate with each other using radio frequency, we've found that frequency; and its various modulations."

"Good" said the General, "I want something ready in case the other Colonials arrive at that planet."

"Colonel Dixon asked the officer to give us a heads up on how many will be coming, sir" said Colonel Mitchell as General Landry nodded his head.

"Very well" said the General, "I'll have the Tok'ra send over some crystals, the same ones they used to create the structures on Eden, just so that we don't get caught with our pants down in case the entire fleet comes to that other planet. I've talked to General O'Neill at Home World, and he agreed that the Avalon and the Excalibur will provide some measure of security for the Colonials and the Cylons, at least until we speak with them on beefing up their security forces."

"But we'll be handling their security in the meantime?" asked Faith.

"Yes" said General Landry, "at the same time, we'll be encouraging them to build up their own security forces which would slowly take over the duties of any force that we provide. Planetary security will be our responsibility, at least for now. Homeworld, the IOA and the President are still deciding if we should be providing the Colonials with defensive technology.

"The shields?" asked Vala as the General nodded.

"There is another problem, sir" said Colonel Carter as everyone looked at her, "we're not sure what power source they use."

"According to the reports from Eden" said the General, "both the Cylons and the Colonials use a type of fuel called Tylium. From the way they describe it, it's similar to the way we use oil on Earth. But instead of it fueling their cars, they use it to power their ships."

"So can this tylium thing power their shields?" asked Vala.

"There's no way to know" said Willow as she leaned forward on the table, "at least until we've run some tests, and.. and if it doesn't.. if it causes the shields to fall after just a few shots, then we need to provide them with naquada reactors, and we'll need to check their power distribution network. Worse to worse, depending on the ship.. and Galactica's a huge ship from what I saw… it'll take at least a year to set up the shields. If the power distribution network can handle the loads from the reactor, then the time would be cut down significantly."

"Ultimately, we need to look at the schematics of the Cylon, and Colonial ships, sir" said Colonel Carter as Willow nodded her head, "and weapons?"

"Weapons are out" said the General, "the previous sensor packages we used on the Prometheus, before the upgrade to the Asgard sensors are under consideration for installing on the Colonial and Cylon vessels. We're negotiating with the Cylons to be allowed to check their ships engineering schematics so that we can run a test."

"Any luck, sir?" asked Willow.

"We should know something soon" replied the General, "but in the event that the Tylium can't hold up the shields, I want the same specifications that we've developed to make the reactors tamper proof so that it could be slowly rolled out for use with the civilian power grid. I don't want either the Colonial, or the Cylons, to find a way to weaponize the damn things. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"The IOA and Home World are also interested in their faster than light technology" said the General as he looked at Willow, "Major, you said that the drives that the Cylons, and Colonials, use have similar principles to Furling drives?"

"Yes, sir" said Willow, "as you know, the early Kobolians found the Furling ship and eventually co-opted its technology for their own. The jump drive that they found was extremely advanced; it was a point to point instant transportation system."

"But the calculations needed for a jump.. the risks" said Colonel Carter shaking her head, "I mean, this could revolutionise space travel and…."

"Back on Atlantis" said Willow as she leaned back, "there were some who experimented with a drive similar to the Furling drive. IN fact, the drive is operational and…"

"Willow?"

"Major?"

"Major?"

"Sir's, Ma'am" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Carter, Mitchell and General Landry while the others looked on surprised at the revelation, "I didn't have anything to do with the project, but I did hear that the calculations, even with the Ancient computers are extremely complex for long range jumping. One mistake… one calculation off…"

"You find yourself inside a planet?" asked Faith as Willow nodded her head.

"Or a sun" said Colonel Carter as she rubbed her head in frustration before she looked at Willow, "power?"

"The team ran an experiment using Atlantis" said Willow, "a short range jump of about twenty thousand light years from Lantea, and then back again. Just for those two jumps, we used forty six percent of all available power from the three ZPM's that powered Atlantis."

"Holy Hannah" said the Colonel surprised as Willow nodded her head.

"Please, don't anyone start explaining" said Vala sarcastically as Colonel Mitchell looked at her and frowned.

"Zero Point Modules can last for thousands of years if they're under massive amounts of strain."

"Atlantis" said Teal'c as Willow nodded before continuing to speak.

"Or for millions of years if they're not" said Willow as she looked at Vala.

"Praclarush" said Daniel as the redhead nodded her head while looking at the archaeologist.

"The ones that powered Atlantis when the Expedition left? They were powering the shields for ten thousand years while holding back the ocean, and before that they were holding up against Wraith weapons fire" Said Willow, "With a sustained bombardment from every ship in the Pegasus galaxy? The ZPM's could have powered the shield for maybe two hundred year if we chose to stay on Lantea's surface; and if we did stay on the surface, the power could have gone down by maybe twenty percent the first fifty years. Give or take."

"What are you saying?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"We used ninety two percent of the ZPM's energy in a few seconds just making a forty thousand light year return jump" said Willow, "that's why the Furlings switched to the Hyperdrive system after the Alliance was formed. The drain in power for jumping is massive, despite the few seconds it takes to jump. HYperspace for that distance would have taken a few hours but we'd only have used no where near that amount of power. So the project was discarded."

"I talked to Melik" said Daniel as everyone looked at him, "but he didn't tell us anything about the jump drives they were using."

"The distance that a ship can jump is determined by the computing power, and the fuel available" said Willow, "at least that's what I remember overhearing the Organic Drones saying when they wanted to jump to Earth. They were making sixty light year jumps, with a break of twenty minutes in between jumps to channel power back into the drive."

"When you think about it" said Faith as she closed her eyes while drawing something on her thigh, "that's kinda slow."

"But they travelled instantly" said Colonel Mitchell confused just as Vala tapped her hands on the table excitedly and pointed at Faith.

"I know.. I know" said the alien woman excitedly while Teal'c, who was seated next to Vala, could only raise an eyebrow, "ships travelling in hyperspace could move on further away while the other, lets have a Colonial ship as an example; the other ship is preparing to jump again. Right?"

"Yep" said Faith as she looked at Vala and then at Willow, "Red?"

"We still don't know about the Colonials drive and if they improved on the timing" said Willow as she looked at Faith, and then at the others before looking at Faith again, "but yeah, you're right too. On short range distances, the Furling drive is unmatched. But for something longer, Hyperdrive is the way to go. With the Furling drive, you have to calculate for stars, planets'; basically anything that could destroy us if we jump right into them."

"But with Hyperdrive" said Colonel Carter, "we're flying in a region of subspace, so we don't need to worry about planets or stars; well, other than phenomena that can disrupt subspace."

"True" said Vala, "black holes."

Everyone nodded before Faith telepathically told Willow something as the redhead leaned back and took a deep breath.

"Sir" said Willow as she looked at General Landry, "there is something else that we need to talk about."

"Go on" said the General, reminding himself to inform General O'Neill of what was discussed regarding the Furling jump drives that the Colonials and the Cylons were using.

"When we went to Eden, I saw a lot of the Number Eights walking around" said Willow, "I.. I suspect that one of the Model Eight's helped Baltar to betray the Colonies."

"Are you certain, Willow Rosenberg?" asked Teal'c as everyone looked at the redhead.

"I saw the images of Baltar giving one of them a briefcase containing classified codes when the Colonials wanted Red, and Lauren, to give their blood" said Faith.

"To check for nanites" said Colonel Carter as Willow nodded her head.

"I can't read any of the Cylons' emotions, or minds" said Willow, "so I'm not sure who it could be, or even if that person is still alive."

"Without proof it's hard to pin anything on the guy" said Faith, "he's like a slippery snake. Remember his excuse when he was told he had nanites in his system?"

"True" said General Landry who had already read Baltar's explanation of how the nanites had gotten into his bloodstream, "but we keep this close to our vests for now. Both the Colonials and the Cylons are being kept away from each other, and I highly doubt that simply asking the Cylons would give us an answer. Both sides are traumatised enough as it is, and I believe that Baltar's already being haunted by what he's done. For now, we'll see if the Colonials come to that other planet; and if they do, we'll revisit this question on asking the Cylons if they have any information on Baltar helping them."

"Understood" said everyone.

"Alright" said the General nodding his head as he leaned back on his chair and looked at the team in front of him, and then smiled, "I've been talking to General O'Neill and, although it's going to be announced via memo tomorrow, I might as well tell you this now."

"Sir?" asked Colonel Mitchell as everyone looked around confused.

"It's concerning disclosure" said General Landry, "in recognition of what the SGC has done for the protection of this planet, and the risks that the men and women working here have taken in the realization of that goal; the President, the IOA and Homeworld Security have given approval for family members to know about the project."

"Sir?" asked Colonel Mitchell surprised while the others looked at each other.

"As you are aware, news about the United States and her allies participation in acquiring advanced alien technology have been purposely leaked to the public by government sources" said the General, "and this is the next step. We're still on for full disclosure at the end of next year. When you tell your families, you will be allowed to tell them everything; however they will not be allowed to reveal the location of the SGC, or that any of you actually work for the SGC. As far as the public will eventually know, at least one version of it anyway, is that the Air Force encountered an alien race ten years ago and since then we've been working with our allies in secret, building ships and technology to explore the galaxy, as well as fighting a secret war for the freedoms of millions of humans who were taken from Earth by the Goa'uld. The IOA is still deciding the merits of revealing the existence of the Stargate, so the story could very well change by the time disclosure comes around. Right now, the first story is just a rumour among the media… but they're rolling with it. Getting much mileage as they can."

"So" said Colonel Mitchell, "basically the truth, with a glaring omission."

"Exactly" said the General, "up to the good old IOA if they want to reveal the Stargate. But even if they do, the location of this program.. as well as the names and addresses of those who work protecting this planet will be kept confidential."

"That's a bright spot" said Faith.

"As the SGC's first response team" said the General, "all of you get first crack at this. I need the names of those you intend to tell so that we can run a background check on them, and then… well…"

"MY grandma's gonna be… well…." said Colonel Mitchell, "and my parents…. Damn."

"Shocked, stunned, wowed?" asked Faith as the Colonel shrugged.

"My parents will probably be busy" said Willow as she leaned back before she shrugged, "but I'll put them down for the background check."

"MY brother and his wife" said Colonel Carter, "not sure what I'm going to tell the kids."

"Faith?" asked Vala as she looked at the Slayer, "how about you? Anyone you planning on telling?"

"My dad's a deadbeat" said Faith, "so he's out. Mommy dearest is away for a long time… so definitely out."

"How about that detective cousin of yours" said Willow as she nudged Faith's arm with her elbow, "you know, the long distance one?"

"Maybe" said Faith as she smiled at Willow who nodded her head.

"Alright" said the General as he stood up, "make your decisions and get back to me in two days. In the meantime, I want you all to go home and take a break. I've scheduled your next mission in four days, so… enjoy. Go… move."

"Yes, sir" said Willow and the other military personnel as they stood up while General Landry walked back into his office, and closed the door behind him.

After the briefing with General Landry, Willow and Faith stayed on base to wait for Dawn to return while Colonel Carter headed back home to be with Debra. The Colonel wanted to spend some time with her daughter before she returned to work on Merlin's phase shifting device the next day.

"Sam" said Faith as she called after Colonel Carter who just reached the elevator as they walked through the hallway out of the briefing room, "movie night?"

"Tomorrow?" asked the Colonel, "I just want to spend some time with Debbie tonight."

"Sure" said Faith smiling as she nodded her head, "give her kisses from us."

"I will" grinned the Colonel as the elevator doors closed before the remaining team looked at each other. It was then that Vala walked up to Colonel Mitchell with her hands in her pockets and stood next to the man. Colonel Mitchell looked back at the woman confused as she grinned at him, and then grinned at Willow and the others before looking back at the Colonel.

"So" said Vala non-chalantely, "we never finished our date."

"It wasn't a date" said Colonel Mitchell as Faith nudged Willow's arm while the Colonel turned from looking at Vala, and faced the others, "really, she really wanted to be a part of.. you know… she wanted to see what it was like outside. In case we ever got called to the White House, or something… you know.. for saving the world again."

"Yeah" said Faith as she patted the Colonel's shoulder before walking down another hallway with Willow, "sure. It's all a social study thing, and you're Vala's teacher."

"It's not a date" said the Colonel as Faith and Willow looked back at him and smiled before they took another corner, moving out of his view. The Colonel then looked at Daniel and Teal'c, while Vala grinned at him, as he tried to convince them that they weren't going on a date.

"Uh huh" said Daniel, unconvinced despite Colonel Mitchell's protests, as the elevator doors opened; Teal'c just looked at the man before heading to the elevator with Daniel. Teal'c could only bow slightly towards the Colonel before telling him to enjoy himself on his date.

"It's not a date" said the Colonel as the elevator doors closed while Daniel gave the Colonel a little wave, as Vala wrapped her arm around the Colonel's left arm, "guys… guys…"

"This is going to be fun" said Vala as the Colonel looked back at her with him eyes furrowed, "oh, I need to take a look at some dresses."

"Vala" said Colonel Mitchell.

"I'd like to see if your Earth women have any other interesting things that they put on their faces" said Vala as she pulled the Colonel into the same hallway that Willow and Faith had gone through, "maybe I'll asked Major Rosenberg and Faith if they have anything to push up my chest.. I heard that Earth men…"

"Vala" said the Colonel as his face turned red while he looked around, making sure that no one heard what the alien woman had just said.

**Willow and Faith's house, 1500 hours.**

Willow, Faith and Dawn had just entered the house with the brunette going straight into her room where she placed her bag on her bed before heading back out to the living room. Seeing that Willow and Faith were in their room, the brunette headed into the kitchen where she started making some coffee. As she sat at the small table in the kitchen, Dawn thought about the vision she had and rubbed her eyes; she knew that the vision had a lot of unanswered questions, but at the same time she was aware that none of it may not come true at all.

'I don't know if I saw the future' thought Dawn to herself as she leaned on the table, 'or was it an alternate timeline. If I was ascended, I'd know but… but this time… or was it a dream. This is confusing.'

While Dawn was thinking on how to break the news to Willow, the redhead and Faith had placed their bags on the floor in their room after closing the door. It was then that Willow reached into her jeans pocket and took out the box that contained the gift that she had the Athosian gemsmiths create for Hera's birthday. She looked at the box before putting it on her dresser. She then turned as Faith bent down to pick up something that she had dropped, and smiled at the sight before her.

"Red" said Faith as she looked behind her while still bent over, "you're not being covert enough with your thoughts, just so you know."

_Willow: "I know."_

Willow then walked towards Faith as the dark haired Slayer stood up and turned around while the redhead placed her arms around the Slayer's waist, and Faith wrapped her arms around Willow's neck.

_Faith: "We're not alone. Dawn's in the other room."_

Faith leaned in and gave Willow a deep kiss while the both of them continued to mentally communicate.

_Willow: "She'll be alright. It's been a while since you and I were alone. I mean since I got back from the other reality, we haven't had much time for smoochies. I miss my smoochies."_

"Me too" said Faith as she broke the kiss while Willow looked back at her, "but I think we've got on too many clothes.. you know."

"Right" said Willow as Faith leaned in for another kiss while the redhead literally tore their clothes off their bodies as Faith gently pushed Willow back into the restroom. Closing the door behind her, Faith continued to kiss Willow as the both of them headed into the shower. Stepping under the showerhead while they continued to kiss, Faith felt for the handle of the glass door, eventually closing it once she found it while Willow mentally turned the shower on to the warm setting.

_Willow: "Dawnie, we're gonna be taking a shower. We'll be right out."_

Dawn was pouring herself some coffee when she got the message from Willow. All she could do was head back to the table, take a seat and drink her coffee while rolling her eyes.

_Dawn: "Shower? Does that mean what I think it means?"_

_Willow: "Uh huh."_

_Dawn: "Do I need my headphones?"_

Willow pulled on Faith's wet black hair as she kissed her neck while the Slayer opened her mouth in pleasure. At the same time they ran their hand over their bodies before Faith pushed Willow to the wall of the shower area and grabbed the redhead's wrists and held them against the same wall. The Slayer started by kissing Willow's neck as water continued to flow from the showerhead onto the heads and bodies of the two young women. Stopping what she was doing, but still keeping Willow's wrists against the wall, Faith grinned at Willow who told her that she'll be having her turn after the dark haired Slayer. Faith nodded her head before kissing Willow again on her lips, and then down her jaw line, to her neck and then to her chest as the redhead slowly kneeled on the wet floor.

_Willow: "Nah, gotta go. Be right out. Twenty minutes, no.. thirty."_

_Dawn: "Oh God, you're doing it right now, aren't you?"_

_Willow: "An hour. No, make it an hour and a half."_

_Dawn: "I.. I really don't wanna know."_

"I think my brain needs a scrubbing… eew" said Dawn as she shuddered slightly while looking down at her coffee.

It was two hours later when a wet haired Willow, and Faith, walked out of their room in T-Shirts and shorts before finding Dawn sleeping on the couch in the living room. Smiling at the brunette, Willow kneeled down on the carpet next to Dawn's head while Faith went into the kitchen to get some snacks. After Faith winked at Willow before she walked into the kitchen, Willow placed the small box on the coffee table in front of the couch. She then leaned forward and gently called Dawn's name while caressing her cheek.

"Dawnie" whispered Willow as Dawn slowly opened her eyes, before she yawned and then gave the redhead a small smile, "hey, sorry about leaving you here by yourself."

"I take it you're done?" asked the brunette with a smirk on her face as she slowly sat up on the couch with Willow helping her up. The young woman reminded the redhead that she promised that she and Faith would go with her when she talks to SG-2 about her being Hera while she rubbed her eyes. When Dawn had completely sat up on the couch, she noticed the small box behind Willow on the coffee table. Sensing that Dawn was looking at the object behind her, Willow smiled at Dawn before kissing her cheek. She then turned around while mentally telling Faith that she was going to give the necklace to Dawn.

"Dawnie" said Willow as the brunette looked on while Faith walked out of the kitchen and stood behind Dawn. She then placed both of her hands on Dawn's shoulders as the redhead handed the brunette the small box, "this is something that I had made for you."

Dawn opened the box as her eyes widened in surprise when she saw what was inside. She looked at the contents of the box, before looking up at Willow again, and then looked at the item inside. Willow saw Dawn shaking her head before she looked back up at Willow who then told her that she had it made for her birthday, and that she was going to collect it from a gemsmith on Athos.

"I was told to collect it" said Willow as she held on to Dawn's arms as the young woman started to tear up when she realized that the item inside the box was old. She had recognized the handiwork of the Athosian gemsmiths that she had met when she was living in Pegasus, "but… but you died a few days before I was supposed to get it from the gemsmith. Teyla, the leader of the Athosians, returned it to me after I told her that I used to be Athena."

"It's beautiful" said Dawn, wiping the tears off her eyes as she took out the necklace, and looked at the pendant, "Willow, It's beautiful."

"It's your favourite colours" said Willow, "the only one in two galaxies."

Dawn looked up at Willow, and then back at Faith, before looking at Willow once again surprised. The redhead told Dawn that all the Athosian gemsmiths were gone. That they had all been culled by the Wraith, and that there was no one left who practised those techniques.

"Happy birthday, Dawnie" said Willow as Dawn gave her a hug, "I know it's not any of your two birthdays, but…"

"Thank you" said Dawn as she whispered in Willow's ear.

"You should wear that tonight" said Faith as Willow gingerly handed the pedant that was attached to the necklace back to Faith who put the rare piece of jewellery around Dawn's neck. Dawn looked down at the gentle curves of the pendant, and then at the jewel before looking back at Faith who squeezed Dawn's shoulder. Dawn then looked back at Willow and hugged her again tight.

It was then that Willow looked at Faith concerned when she felt Dawn's body tremble.

"Dawnie?"

"Oh God" said Dawn as tears landed on Willow's shoulder while Faith walked around the couch and placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder, "you gave me this.. .you gave me this after what I've seen."

"Dawn?" asked Faith as she looked at a concerned Willow.

"I…. I think you.. I think you, Colonel Carter and more will die at the hands of the Wraith."

TBC.

 


	139. The Election (Part 1)

**Battlestar Galactica, unknown region of space, 1300 hours.**

The CIC on the Galactica was a hive of activity as everyone prepared for the elections that were due to be held tomorrow. There was one Presidential debate yesterday morning, on that Roslin had lost according to exit polls taken right after the debate which put Zarek and Porter in the lead for the Presidency. Even today, there were many pundits of the Colonial wireless speculating on Roslin capitulating to the religious factions to cut off Zarek and Porter's power base. However, over were of the opinion that most of them were to ingrained with Zarek's ideology.. that they should get to Earth at all cost.

While hearing the arguments on the CIC wireless band get to a fever pitch, Commander Adama ordered that the speakers be shut down.

"This ship is still technically at war" said the old man softly as he looked at Colonel Tigh who was standing across from him. The both of them knew what the stakes was if Roslin lost the election, it was simply a matter of how many ships left with the Galactica in order to return back to the refugee planet. The Commander wasn't happy about this, but he also knew that if what Apollo and his team found was true, then going to Earth would be suicide for their people.

"It's too quiet out there, Bill" said the Colonel as he walked up to the Commander and stood next to him. Sighing, the Executive Officer asked the Commander what he thought about what he would do if they returned to the world that the Earth officers offered them.

"I don't want to get too ahead of myself, but I was thinking about building a cabin" said the Commander, "but only after we return to the colonies and get as many survivors back as possible."

Unaware of what was going on back on the Colonies, the Colonel asked if the Commander was sure that there were still survivors; that many would have surely died from radiation sickness.

"We just have to hope that they have enough anti-radiation meds" replied the Commander as he looked at the DRADIS, and then at the Colonel, "how about you? Do you have any plans?"

"Ellen wants to settle on the planet" said the Colonel as he looked at the DRADIS and then turned around and looked at everyone at the CIC, "I think everyone on board wants to settle down."

"We haven't heard from the Cylons in months" said the Commander as he looked back at where the Colonel was looking, "I.. I think that everyone has hope that the Cylons are really on the back foot this time. That these Ori are eliminating them, but from what the Earthers have told us about the Ori; they may come after us soon enough. We've seen how advanced these civilizations are, Saul. It helps to be under the protection of one while we rebuild."

"There could be more out there we don't know about" said the Colonel as Commander Adama nodded his head, "and Cain?"

"She's a traitor to the Colonies" said the Commander as he turned around and put his glasses down on the center table, "I know a few of the Marines here are still loyal to her, but most of them are appalled by her rejecting the gods and swearing allegiance to the Ori. But then again, some of those are loyal to Zarek and Porter's rhetoric."

"We're keeping an eye on them" said the Colonel as the Commander looked at him, "can't have them try to spread discontent of what may, or may not, happen if Zarek wins the Presidency which seems more likely unless the gods can grant us a miracle. In the meantime, we'll need to put down the seeds of a mutiny.. just to be on the safe side."

"I know most of the crew on the Galactica will want to go back to the planet" said the Commander, "Roslin said that she'll reveal her plans for the aftermath of the election later tonight. After Apollo and the others return."

"Gods help those who decide to go on either way" said the Colonel as he walked around the table while Commander Adama looked on, and then nodded his head when something beeped at the DRADIS console as the Colonel and the Commander looked up at the screens.

"Sir" said Dee, the communications officer who gave a sigh and a wide grin, "it's Apollo."

"Have Starbuck and Kat escort them back in" said the Commander as he nodded his head at Dee. The old man could see that the young woman was tense, especially since she was one of the few who was worried that the Cylons could come back at any time for one final assault on the fleet. The Commander walked up to Dee and put his hand on the young woman's hand and squeezed, silently telling her that everything would be alright. Nodding her head at the man, Dee then relayed his orders to Starbuck and Kat, "have Apollo, Racetrack, Baltar and Dr. Cottle meet me in my quarters. Contact the President, and Vice President Hunt, inform them that the others have returned."

"Aye, sir" said Dee as she smiled at the crew member next to her while there was a sudden rise in the buzz throughout the CIC, now they would finally learn the truth. Dee had finished talking to the President when she looked up and told the Commander that the President would prefer that they all talk on Colonial One. Nodding his head, Dee then relayed the Commander's orders to head back to the Galactica and prepare any reports that were needed to be shown to the President in three hours. Then they would all go to Colonial One together.

"Starbuck to Galactica, we're on final approach."

"Starbuck" said the Commander into his headset, "I want you there as well."

"Yes, sir" replied the pilot as she, Kat and the Raptors flew into the Galactica's flight pod. The two Raptors then landed on the elevators, followed by Starbuck's viper after telling Kat that she had lead over the CAP, "don't go messing around Kat."

"Yeah, yeah" replied the other pilot as she flew out the other end of the flight pod and joined HotDog outside.

**Willow and Faith's House, 1715 hours.**

Willow, while hugging a teary Dawn tightly, could only look at Faith confused after what the young brunette just revealed. She continued to say that she saw Faith injured, and Willow remaining with the Apollo along with Colonel Carter and several others. Dawn then said, while holding tight to Willow, that the next thing she knew,she was back at Stargate Command. It was then that General Landry told her and Teal'c that they didn't know if the remaining crew of the Apollo made it out safe, or if a lifeboat left the ship because of the Naquadria explosion.

"Dawn" said Faith as she walked around Willow and looked at the brunette's red eyes, "it was just a dream."

"It was so real" said Dawn as she lay her chin on Willow's shoulder while looking at Faith while the redhead ran her hand through Dawn's hair, "I remember I used to have vision of the future, or alternate timelines, if I tried hard enough. But that was when I was ascended, mother and I were capable and we were able to tell that what we were looking at wasn't real. But now? Now I can't tell what it is. I hope it's just a dream but…"

"That's all it is" said Willow gently as she rubbed Dawns back before the brunette stepped back and wiped some tears from her eyes, "a dream. No way to tell if what we're looking at is the truth, part of the truth, or if the dream is the way things are supposed to happen."

"I know, but…"

"I can tell you that the Wraith aren't coming to this galaxy, Dawnie" said Willow, "Atlantis is too well guarded. They have a ZPM for the shield, the latest railgun models, and the Ancient energy weapons on the mainland. The only way to get here, is through Atlantis. And so far the Wraith, at least according to the latest reports, are in their own civil war. So look, you've got nothing to worry about."

"But you need to tell whoever's building the Apollo to put the lifeboats in" said Dawn as Willow nodded her head, "and you need to check on this deep space sensor net that General Landry told me about in my dream. Ok?"

"Ok" said Willow as Dawn gave her a small smile before tell the redhead and Faith that she was going to go for a shower.

"Sorry if there's no hot water available" said Faith as she winked at Dawn before she put her arm around Willow's waist, "we had a little too much fun."

"Yeah" said Dawn as she smiled at Faith before she disappeared into her room, and then rushed to the shower with a towel in her hand before closing the door behind her.

"So" said Faith softly as the both of them watched the door close after Dawn walked into the restroom, "I sensed you holding back something from her."

"Yeah" whispered Willow as she placed her head on the dark haired Slayer's shoulder, "Colonel Carter and I've redesigned the Apollo, and the newer 304's and 305's with lifeboats in case the ship is too damaged. It's supposed to take an extra three months before it's ready because of the redesign. They're supposed to have a short range Hyperdrive that would get the ship to a planet with a Stargate. It'll at least save some lives."

"I take it you've got some idea for the deep space satellite thingy?"

"Yea" said Willow, "when General O'Neill had the Ancient knowledge downloaded into his head the second time, I was psychically connected to him. So I started drawing some things, just like he did the first time it happened."

"The Ancient shield generator" said Faith as she looked at Willow as she stood up straight before the both of them turned and walked over to the glass windows. Willow nodded her head as she opened the window to the porch outside that faced the backyard. Walking onto the porch, the both of them walked over to a deckchair where Faith sat down and leaned back while Willow sat on her thighs and leaned back onto the Slayer's body. Faith then wrapped her arms around Willow's waist while the redhead snuggled closer to the Slayer and laid her head in the crook of Faith's neck.

"Yep" said Willow, "I drew a satellite, and a ZPM, too."

"You told me" said Faith softly.

"Well" said Willow, "at first I didn't know what it was. I mean I knew I drew a satellite, but I didn't know what type. But after getting my memories back, I found that the satellite I drew was one of thousands of Ancient satellites that are located all over the galaxy. Enough to actually provide real time telemetry to anyone who could access those satellites feeds. Well, to make a long story short. I'm using the designs for the satellite to create a new model so that the SGC and Home World can get those feeds anytime we want. Right now we can only access the Ancient satellites through the Control chairs in Death Valley, and Antarctica. SO these new models would be a way for Home World to get the same readings."

"We can't get the Ancient feeds using the equipment we have?" asked Faith.

"We tried" said Willow, "it just works with the chair. But these new satellites with be equipped with encrypted subspace frequencies that only Home World Security, and the SGC, will be able to read. We should have everything up in two years, max. The Daedalus is on its way back to deposit the first batch close to the current location of the satellites that the Ancients launches all those years ago."

"Neat" said Faith, "I suggest not telling Dawn though."

"Yeah" said Willow softly, "she'll be freaked out."

"Yep" replied Faith.

"I saw the Pegasus in a dream I had" said Willow softly as Faith looked at her in surprise. Willow then looked up at her and told her that that she saw the ship when she was dead, right before she was cloned. Faith reminded Willow that she told her the basics, but not that she had seen the Pegasus.

"It was the dream about you heading into the ship with the Puddle Jumper?" asked Faith as Willow nodded her head, "you should have told me that you saw the ship when we were there."

"I hid my emotions" said Willow, "when I saw the ship in my dream, I was on the Phoenix… Colonel Carter was a General and you were manning the weapons console. I remember that the ship was attacking us, and…"

"It did in real life" said Faith softly.

"Yeah, but it was different too" replied Willow as she shook her head, "that's the thing with dreams. It's never straight forward."

"That was the dream you told Sam about, right?" asked Faith, "the one that gave her the confidence to stay with the SGC after Debbie was born?"

"Yea" said Willow as she looked up at Faith, "don't tell her? I mean about the fact that it was the Pegasus I had to kill myself to destroy."

"I won't" said Faith as she kissed the top of Willow's head, "what do you think happened to the ship? I mean the one that was shooting at us."

"I don't know" said Willow, "it could be anywhere."

Faith rubbed Willow's back as she felt the redhead's warm breath on her neck. The dark haired Slayer then held on to Willow tight as she heard the shower door open before Dawn called out for them. Willow and Faith raised their hands to tell the brunette that they were outside as Dawn, clad in only a towel, walked out of the shower and into her room. Once the door to Dawn's room was closed, Faith ran her hand through Willow's hair as they both just lay out on the porch.

"Something else I gotta tell you" said Willow in a soft voice as she felt Faith nod her head, "when I was in that other reality. I was without any of my powers; so… so when you were the first Slayer I met. I thought that she was you and… well, I kissed her…. you… her."

"Huh" said Faith nonchalantly as Willow looked up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"That's it?" asked Willow as a small smile came to her face, "just 'huh'?"

"Yeah" said Faith, "you didn't know that it wasn't me. Not your fault."

"Yeah" said Willow as she lay her head back down in the crook of the Slayer's neck, "I was just glad to see you. I thought that maybe the SGC found me and beamed you over to Sunnydale and…. yeah."

"Hey, at least you kissed me" said Faith, "would have been cool though. Two Faith's, and one Willow. Neat, but kinda weird at the same time."

Willow then looked back up at Faith and held back a laugh as the Slayer looked back down at her and smirked. Willow then lay her head back down again as Faith asked if she figured out why she lost her powers.

"I don't think I lost them" said Willow softly, "I think they were always there but… but you know how my mother said that the psychic connection between us got stretched since I was sent to another reality?"

"Yea" said Faith nodding her head.

"I think that maybe my connection with you caused my body to go into some kind of a psychic shock" said Willow, "it was just so sudden and quick, that.. that my mind and body couldn't handle it? It's all a guess to me. But I did use my powers, just for a few seconds, when I got really, really mad at a warlock for invading my mind."

"Did you kill him?" asked Faith.

"Nah" said Willow, "did something much worse. Made him a vegetable. He'll never practise magic again. Kinda did it for my alternate too.. he's the one who got her deeply addicted into magic. But my point is that the power was there for a little while, and then my access to it was gone. Then when I opened the Stargate to get back here, I felt the connection with you strengthen, and I felt my powers come back to me."

"Neat" said Faith, "glad to know I still have an effect on you."

"You always do, genius" said Willow as she bit Faith's neck as the Slayer yelped before the redhead looked up, smiled and then kissed the area she bit.

"When I went to that reality to see you" said Faith as the redhead kept kissing her neck, "I went through different realities."

"Really?" asked Willow as she stopped kissing and looked up at Faith, "what did you see?"

"I saw me dying in a few" said Faith as Willow looked at her, the smile she had wiped from her face, "I saw Buffy feed me to Angel, I saw my mom and her boyfriend kill me. I saw one where me and Buffy killed you… I saw a lot."

"Faith" said Willow as she cupped the Slayer's face in her left hand.

"Made me realize how lucky I am to have you" said Faith as she looked at Willow who gave her a small smile, "than there was one reality I saw. Tara told me not to stop for too long at one reality, or let go of the line that connected us both, since there was the danger that I'd be stuck in that particular reality with no way of getting back home. But this one? Red, this one was…"

"What was it?" asked Willow as she got up and straddled Faith, "what did you see?"

"I saw a little boy" said Faith as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Willow's back while the redhead did the same, "our little boy."

"What?" asked Willow as she widened her eyes in surprise before she leaned in and kissed Faith before pulling back with a massive grin on her face, "we never discussed… I mean… he was ours? I mean… adopted or…"

"He had both of our features" said Faith as tears welled in her eyes, "he seemed happy. My childhood was a nightmare… I mean you saw my memories when we created this link between us… but this boy… he had none of that baggage. He seemed happy, Red. He's our son and he was so happy. I don't know how, but he's ours."

"You'll make a wonderful mother" said Willow as she leaned in and gave Faith a quick peck on her lips, "once we're.. I mean.. with the war with the Ori, with the Colonies out there.. not to mention the Wraith and the Lucien Alliance. Once we've settled down and are at war with just one enemy, you wanna…"

"Before I saw Jack…"

"Jack?" asked Willow.

"We… I mean the alternate us named him Jack" said Faith as Willow smiled, "before seeing him so happy with them, I.. I never thought I could be responsible with a kid; especially my own. But seeing him, I don't know… I suddenly feel empty when I think about him. You know what I mean?"

"I know" said Willow as she caressed Faith's cheeks, "if he had both of our features, then he's probably a clone created from both of our DNA. The only people advanced enough to do that would be…"

"The Asgard" said Faith as she moved her hands up Willow's back and rested her arms behind the redhead's neck, "so you want to… you know? I mean once everything settles down and we don't go off world as much, do you want to have a kid with me?"

"D'uh" said Willow as Faith laughed before pulling Willow in and kissing her. They continued kissing as Willow's senses went on overload which made her miss Dawn's arrival onto the porch as the brunette leaned on the wall and looked at both young women.

"Ahem" said Dawn as Willow and Faith quickly separated before looking at Dawn who was smirking, 'the both of you need to get a room. Seriously, your room is just there. Down the hall… you know? I mean it's right there."

"You mean you don't want us to come with you to dinner with your team?" asked Willow, "if you don't, then I could stay like this with Faith all night."

"Oh yeah" said Faith with a grin on her face, "I'll be violating your sister in so many ways that…"

"First of all, ewww" said Dawn as she brought her hand up with her eyebrows raised, "and second? The story of me being Hera is so fantastic that I'll need you to confirm everything".

"Hey" said Faith, "how do you feel about being an aunt?"

"Neat" grinned Dawn, "how do you feel like being aunts to my kid?"

"Are you pregnant?" asked both Willow and Faith together, horror written on their faces.

"No" said Dawn, "but I think in that dream I had… I may have been. I don't know."

"It's just a dream" said Willow as she looked at Faith before she stood up and helped the Slayer stand, "we'll get ready. So, O'Malley's then?"

"Colonel Ferretti's place" said Dawn, "I've got the address."

"Alright" said Willow as she nodded her head before she and Faith walked past Dawn, "we'll be right out."

"Thirty minutes" said Faith as she winked at Dawn.

"Yeah" said Dawn as the both of them walked into the hallway, "which means you'll take an hour."

"Good point" said Faith as she closed the door behind her while Willow waved at Dawn.

**Cloud Nine, Quorum of Twelve Chamber, 2100 hours.**

The stage was set for one final meeting of the Quorum before the Presidential elections that were to be held the flowing day. This session, as acknowledged by Roslin, was extremely unusual. But given that it concerned the safety of the entire fleet, President Roslin was given permission by ten out of the twelve members to address them on the findings.

By now, all delegates had taken their seats, and members of the press waited in the middle of the large room. Many of them had tape recorders and video cameras that were set to record what could be the most important address in Colonial history following the Fall of the Twelve Colonies. The setting was electric as the flags of the colonies, as well as that of Colonial One and the office of the President, were placed around the room. It was a few minutes later that one of the doors opened, and lights flashed from the cameras while the members of the press all started to speak at once as President Roslin walked into the room, followed by Vice-President Hunt, Dr. Baltar, and then Tory and Billy. The civilians were then followed by Commander Adama, Colonel Tigh, Apollo, Starbuck and Racetrack in their dress uniforms as they walked up to a table set up near the lectern that carried the Presidential seal. Of all the military personnel there, Racetrack was the most nervous while she stood next to Starbuck. She remembered being taken aside after the meeting with the President following the return from the Cylon Earth, that Commander Adama and President Roslin had asked her to talk to the Quorum about what Commander Melik had talked about on the Colonial Refugee planet.

"They'll want to know how the refugees are doing, if these people can be trusted" said the Commander as he continued to speak to Racetrack about questions that the Quorum members could ask her since she had the most contact with those people.

"Understood, sir" said Racetrack, "I.. I won't let you down."

Back on Cloud Nine, Racetrack took a seat alongside Starbuck and the other military, and civilian, personnel as President Roslin walked up to the lectern, fixed the microphone and then spoke into it. The President, even before she opened her mouth to speak, knew that her address was being sent by wireless to the entire fleet. From the deathly quiet CIC on the Galactica, to the CAP that was patrolling around the fleet. Every single man, woman and child was about to hear the President speak about what was found on the planet that they had been moving towards ever since the destruction of the Colonies; they were about to hear the President make her last minute pitch for re-election.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Quorum of Twelve" said the President as she looked up at the twelve men and women who were seated a few meters over her, "members of the press, my fellow citizens of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. Thank you for giving me this opportunity to speak before we make one of the greatest decisions of our lives, for the rest of our lives… and for our future, the future of our children and grandchildren."

The President continued to say that ever since the destruction of the Colonies, that they had been heading towards finding a new home.. a home that the Thirteenth Tribe had left Kobol for so many years ago; Earth. She told them that there had been many bumps in the road, but she had intended to lead them towards Earth.. towards a home.

"I was… am leading us towards a home that we could call our own" said the President as she looked at each member of the Quorum, "the Scrolls said that a dying leader will lead the caravan of the heavens to a new homeland. That's what it says, a new homeland. A homeland where we could settle down and rest. A homeland where we could finally stop running; a homeland that we could call our own."

"Madam President" said Zarek as Roslin looked at him and asked to hold all questions until she was done addressing them. She saw Zarek look at Porter before frowning and leaning back on his seat as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Earlier today we received news; some very important news that concerns the survival of this fleet" said the President as she closed her eyes, "two days ago, an expedition made up of two Raptors carrying scientists and doctors were sent to a planet whose coordinates given to us by those we have met from Earth."

"You mean the false Earth" said Porter flippantly, "but go on."

"That's you opinion, Sarah; but I have told this Quorum about the evidence that these Earthers had given us" said the President while she frowned at Porter, and the looked at all the others, "and this mission was approved by this body. Well, they returned with results that supported everything that the people from that other Earth had given us."

IT was then that the President looked around as some of the Quorum members stood up and started to speak over each other, everything directed towards the President as she looked on. At the same time, the light bulbs on the cameras started flashing as the members of the press started to ask questions all at once. Meanwhile, on the Galactica, the people in the CIC could only look at each other while Lt. Gaeta and Helo looked at each other. Lieutenant Gaeta was there when Apollo and the others had told the President and the others about the findings, and although the man was shocked.. he had come to accept the evidence. The Lieutenant could only nod at Helo before the man looked back up at the DRADIS screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" shouted the President and she hammered the gavel in front of her so that she could continue, "Ladies and Gentlemen!"

"This is blasphemy" shouted Porter as she stood up, "Roslin, what you are saying…"

"I have every shred of evidence to prove that everything they told us was the truth" said Roslin as she looked at Porter, and then at Zarek, "the soil and water are completely, and utterly, irradiated thank to an apocalyptic nuclear war. There is no way to drink, or eat, anything that grows on that world. If we continue on, we will die because we will have no way to grow food on that planet, and our stores will run out."

Roslin looked at a stunned press and the Quorum as she continued on to the data they had received from the bones discovered on the planet. She told them that they had gone to an area that was far away from the Earth expedition that was conducting their own survey of the planet. She told the Quorum that while one team collected the soil and water, and ran tests on those two; another team conducted tests on any remains that they could find. Roslin stunned the people in the room, the people on the other ships, everyone who had stopped working just to listen to the broadcast; to the CAP that was conducting its fly-by, that the bones they discovered were Cylon in origin. That the bones had been there for thousands of years, a timeline that fit with the exodus of the Thirteenth Tribe from Kobol.

"This is the world that the Thirteenth Tribe called Earth" said the President as she looked at everyone while giving a small smile at the discomfort being felt by both Porter, and Zarek, "from what we have been able to tell these Cylons didn't go through the traditional download process. The scientists who went to this planet found evidence that, despite the nanites… microscopic machines.. that were in their bones, these particular Cylons were as Human as anyone in this fleet."

Everyone started talking again before the President raised her voice, while the military personnel looked at each other, telling everyone to listen. She told them that they had found evidence that these Cylons on the planet gave birth to their young, instead of being grown by machines.. instead of being downloaded. She told the Quorum and the Press that they'll have access to those records as well so that they know that she's not lying.

"Some the scientists worked all day and night for this evidence" said Roslin, "they've found other artifacts that showed this civilization was at the same technological level as the Twelve Colonies before the fall. They even built their own version of Cylon Centurions, we can only assume that the Centurions rebelled and the two sides fought each other."

"Mutual destruction" said the representative from Leonis.

"Yes" replied the President, "what happened before, almost happened again with us. We still survive whereas the Thirteenth Tribe was eradicated."

"Basically you're saying that these Thirteenth.. they forgot that they were machines?" asked another representative.

"That's just an assumption" said the president, "but, if I win the election; I plan on returning a team to the planet to search for historical records on what happened. In the meantime, I'm now talking to the entire fleet as a whole. Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm talking to everyone as a fellow Colonial citizen. This journey we are on.. this journey is one of hope. Hope of a better life and we've found it."

"This journey has been to get to Earth" said Zarek.

"Earth is a dream" said Roslin as she looked at Zarek, "Earth was the thing that we were reaching for in the darkness. Something to give us the will to continue to fight on, so that we don't give up. It's the fight to search for a new homeland. And we've been offered one."

"Please" mumbled Porter as she leaned back on her seat before she gave a small smile and then leaned forward again, "how do we know that this so called evidence is in-fact, real?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Sarah" said the President, "I've told you about all the evidence we've collected. If you don't believe what we have, then.. then I'm sorry. You're putting your own personal agenda over the needs of this fleet."

"I'm protecting this fleet" said Sarah as Zarek looked on, "you've led us down a dark path, Roslin. The gods have tested your resolve for Earth, and you've been found wanting. Earth is more than just a dream, it is our birthright. She is our colony, and as such.. I say that we keep searching for it."

"Like I said, Sarah" replied Roslin, "I'm not speaking to you as a member of the Quorum, I'm speaking to you and the rest of the fleet as a fellow citizen who wants to settle down; eat real food, breath real air, I want to step on grass.. smell the air after rain has fallen. Those of you who've been to the planet these Earthers offered us know what I mean. And… and we have some of our own on that planet."

'Excuse me?" asked the representative from Tauron as everyone in the fleet looked at each other confused. The only thing that was going through their minds was how was it possible that Colonials made it to that planet.

"Major Lee Adama led the teams that left for the Cylon Earth" said the President as she looked at everyone, "once they arrived, they were contacted by the Earth team that had made camp on one side of the continent. They informed Major Adama's team that another race of humans…"

"Excuse me?" asked Zarek as everyone started to mumble, "did you just say what I think you just said?"

"These people are called the Tollan" said the President, "they happened upon a ship that was carrying over a hundred people. It was part of a fleet that… that the Pegasus left to die."

"Excuse me?" asked the representative from Tauron as he stood up, "if this is a means to smear Helena Cain's name then…."

"If I may finish?" asked the President as the man sat down reluctantly, "these Tollan rescued these people led by a Command Melik. The trip to the Tollan planet, I…. all I can say is that sixty souls survived. They were taken to the Colonial planet by the Tollan using the Gate to the Stars so that they could be looked after by these Earthers."

Roslin stopped talking to catch her breath, and not to break her voice when she recalled the video that Racetrack had been given by Colonel Carter and Willow. She and the others had seen the videos, and read the interviews of the survivors. Interviews which made her, and Commander Adama sick to their stomachs. The President then started to talk again, telling the fleet that the people from Earth had used one of their ships to rescue the survivors of the Pegasus fleet; the fleet that the President said had been stripped off everything they had, a fleet where the survivors said that Cain ordered her Marines to kill innocent civilians to force those that she considered to be useful for military purposes to be transferred to the Pegasus.

Back on the Galactica, Chief Tyrol and Cally could only look at each other before looking at Chief Laird who was sitting alone in one corner looking down at the floor. All the deck crew had heard rumours of what the Pegasus had done; that Marines had killed families needlessly, but to have it confirmed left everyone empty, as if they didn't know what to do. The Chief left Cally's side as he walked towards the other Chief, it was a few seconds later that Cally followed him as he placed a hand gently on Laird's shoulder. They saw the man wipe his eye and look up at them before he looked back down on the floor. While that was going on in the hanger deck, in other areas of the ship, the Pegasus Marines who were still on the Galactica faced accusing stares from the crew, and the Galactica Marines as they went about their duties.

Meanwhile, in the Quorum chamber, there was hysterics from the Quorum and the Press after that shocking revelation. The President told everyone that she had evidence, video evidence provided to them, as well as interviews from the survivors who could prove what happened. The President turned around and nodded her head as her Vice-president, and Baltar stood up and activated a large screen while the scientist brought in a projector. The President told the members of the press that this video evidence will be provided to them, as well as the interviews.

The Quorum watched in shocked silence as the video started. They saw Willow and the others going through the ships for survivors, they saw the dead bodies as the dubbed voices of the Earth Officers came over the speakers. It was nearly forty minutes later that the video stopped and the President looked back at the Quorum, who were still stunned.

"Lieutenant Margaret Edmondson" said the President as Racetrack stood up, "she was the one who went to the Colonial planet as a civilian. These people were so traumatised by what happened, they insisted on a civilian talking to them. But since we needed the civilians we had on the Cylon planet, it was agreed that Lt. Edmondson talk to the survivors while disguised as a scientist. Lieutenant? If you please."

The President then turned around as Racetrack walked towards her. Squeezing the pilot's arm reassuringly, Roslin stepped to one side as Racetrack stood at the lectern.

"Umm.. hi, my name is lt. Margaret Edmondson… ummm… I left for the Colonial planet with a Major Thompson of the Earth forces on the Cylon world we were on. He took me through the Gate to the Stars to the colonial world."

"How were the people treated?" asked a representative while the Press eagerly took notes.

"They were being given food, water, medicine, and shelter" said Racetrack, "I talked to Commander Melik, and he confirmed that while at first he was suspicious that these people could be Cylons, he later began to believe that they were just humans like us."

"How can you be sure that these aren't just actors playing their part in a con" said Zarek as he leaned forward, "maybe this video was a con, or…."

"Zarek" said the President as she stepped forward while the man smiled smugly.

"I'm just putting my opinion out there, Madam President"

"Lieutenant" said the President as she nodded her head at Racetrack who stepped back to the lectern.

"Sir" said Racetrack as she looked at Zarek, "I looked into Commander Melik's eyes as he told me what happened with the Pegasus. What he experienced? What he witnessed? It's all real. I saw the sheer rage in his eyes when he mentioned the military, I saw the hope in his eyes when I told him that more of our people were out in space. He's waiting for us, sir. There's no way to act that well unless it really happened."

Racetrack saw Zarek frown before he leaned back and looked at the young woman, and then at the President. Just then another Quorum member asked Racetrack what she would do if given the opportunity to go to the planet. Racetrack could only look back at the Commander who nodded his head at the young woman before she turned to look at the Quorum.

"If I had a choice to stay here or go to the planet that was offered to us so that I could live out my days there?" asked Racetrack as the Quorum delegate nodded her head, "then I'd go there."

"Thank you for your honesty" said another delegate as Racetrack stepped back as the President squeezed her shoulder before heading back to the table. As Racetrack was walking back, she saw Starbuck looking at her with an eyebrow raised while Racetrack looked away embarrassed.

"So" said Starbuck with a smirk, "you met a Major Thompson? And so eager to get back."

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir" said Racetrack as she sat down next to Starbuck.

"I'm gonna have so much fun" said the pilot, "tell me everything. Later."

"Fine" said the Raptor pilot as she gave a small smile after Starbuck looked away as the President tapped her hand on the microphone.

The President looked at all the Quorum delegates and sighed. Roslin knew that Sarah was fuming from while she glared at the redhead. The President then looked at Zarek and knew that the wheels in his head were turning; trying to figure out how to turn this into something that would benefit him. Roslin knew that the Press would be interviewing her and Vice-President Hunt who'll be on one ticket, as well as Zarek and Porter who'll be in the other ticket.

'Campaigning stops five hours before the polls open' thought the President to herself and as she looked at the delegates, before looking at the members of the press, "I'll take your questions now."

"Madam President" asked one of the reporters, "should you win the election, what would you say to those who want to continue searching for Earth?"

"I will ask them to rethink their decision" said Roslin as she glanced up at Zarek. She knew that the man would have something to say on this later on during his own time with the Press, so Roslin wanted to twist the knife into him as much as possible, "but… but if they continue to insist on leaving for Earth, then I will aske Commander Adama to give them the coordinates to the planet. And they are free to go there on their own."

"Madam President" said a blonde woman, one of the D'Anna's that was embedded by the other Cylons into the refugee fleet, "so you're willing to have the remaining people who don't dare go with you, die in the emptiness of space? Doesn't that make that action similar to what Admiral Cain did?"

"Miss Biers, right?" asked the President as the unrevealed humanoid Cylon nodded her head, "Admiral Cain stripped away everything of value from those ships. From their food and water, to their FTL drives. She took everything so that it could be co-opted for military purposes. She never gave those people a choice. I am giving everyone in the fleet a choice. Those who decide to continue on to Earth, at least the one that the Thirteenth Tribe used to occupy, they will be given the Tylium refinery ship for fuel; they will also be given the ships they require for food and water. However, for matter of security.. the ones who continue on will not receive the coordinates to the planet that the Earth people offered us. If the Earthers remain on the Thirteenth Tribe's planet, then those who wish to join the rest of us can come through the Gate to the Stars."

"How about the Galactica?" asked another reporter as everyone throughout the fleet leaned in towards their wireless.

"We have not been attacked by Cylons in a long time" said Roslin as she looked at everyone, "from what I was told during the first meeting with the Earthers on Colonial One, there are much more advanced civilizations of human out there in the galaxy. They have advanced weapons that the Galactica is just not equipped to handle."

"So you'll be abandoning your people" said another reporter while everyone in the fleet looked at each other in shock.

"I want the whole fleet to return to the planet" said Roslin, "I want everyone in this fleet to settle on that planet. I want to return to the Colonies and rescue the people we left behind, I want to bring them out of those radioactive wastelands and back to us. This planet offered by these Earthers gives us that chance. So no, I'm not abandoning my people… those who decide to go on to the Thirteenth Tribe's home are the ones who will be putting this fleet in danger if they force everyone to go. Commander Adama, and I; the Viper pilots who flew the day of the first meeting with the Earthers on Colonial One… we all remember the advanced weaponry of those Ori ships. We all remember the advanced weaponry of the Earthers ships. We need protection from an advanced civilization, and I believe that the Earthers can provide us with that."

The to and fro continued for twenty more minutes before the meeting was called to a close. Once the President and the others had left, the Press then asked Zarek and Porter some questions; and by that time.. the President knew that she did everything she could. The election was on, as she headed back to Colonial One for another interview.

TBC

 


	140. The Election (Part 2)

**General Landry's Office, SGC, 1000 hours.**

Willow and Colonel Mitchell were sitting across the table from General Landry, while Faith was training a few new recruits to the SGC, along with Teal'c. The redhead knew that Vala was helping Daniel in finishing off some translations after Anya was called back to the BPRI to stand-in for Giles while he was posted in Eden. Meanwhile, Dawn was in the gym with SG-3. Back in the General's office, Willow had just sat down to talk to him on her idea to permanently revive Angel from a vampire, to a full human.

"Sir" said Colonel Mitchell as he leaned back in his seat while looking at the base commander, "she came to me with this idea, and since Carter's taken the day off.. well.. here we are."

"Sirs" said Willow as she looked around at both superior officers, "I don't know how sound this idea of mine would be, at least until we actually try it on a vampire. There are a lot out there and, and well… the BPRI could capture one for tests."

"Experiments?" asked the General as he looked at Willow.

"They're not alive, sir" said the redhead, "they don't eat, drink… or at least they don't get any nutrition from those two acts; they don't breathe. They're the very definition of being dead."

"Plus the demon" said the Colonel as he looked at Willow, "Right? I mean that's what we were told right? That once the human dies, the demon takes over?"

"Yes, sir" said Willow as she nodded her head at the Colonel before looking at the General, "sir, I know this idea is crazy. But if it works, this… this experimental program can be offered to any vampire. They'll have the chance to be human again."

"They'll lose their immortality, though" said Colonel Mitchell as the General just quietly looked on, "not sure if many would go for that."

"What is this really about, Major?" asked the General as he looked at Willow who sighed and leaned back on her chair, "while helping the dead regain their life sounds interesting, what's the real reason you came up with this idea?"

Willow smiled at the General before admitting to him, and Colonel Mitchell, that she thought there was a way to help Angel become human once again. She told them that Angel had helped them in the defence of Atlantis, and with giving them access to Anya's expertise when needed; so she thought that it would be nice to try and repay him for everything he's done.

It was then that the General leaned back on his chair as well before telling Willow that what she was suggesting would make them no better than what the Initiative tried to do all those years ago.

"Well, sir" said the Colonel, "I read the Initiative files and they wanted to militarize demons and vampires, if I'm not wrong. The Major's suggesting a possible way to provide vampires with a choice to become human once again, or be their usual immortal and bloodthirsty selves. Right, Major?"

"Pretty much" said Willow as she nodded at the Colonel, and then at the General.

"Why isn't the BPRI coming to me directly with this request?"

"I talked to Angel about this. About possibly cloning his body without the demon" said Willow, "but he asked me not to even try in case we happen to release a human being that has all of the strengths of a vampire, and none of the weaknesses."

"So sunlight?"

"Invulnerable."

"Garlic?" asked the Colonel as Willow turned from looking at the General while answering his question, to him.

"They can have a whole pizza made with the stuff and it shouldn't harm them."

"Oh."

"Major?" said the General with his eyes wide open while the redhead turned back to look at him, "you're not helping your case. If Angel is worried about Angelus being his clone, then he's right to not want to try."

"I understand, sir" said Willow as she leaned forward, "but if we can have a few tries using a test vampire subject with the help of the Asgard, then I think we can figure out a way to create a human body that's not possessed by the demon. Dr. Lam and the other medical staff will have to confirm this, but my theory is that the demon that possesses a human body may have made some small changes to the body's DNA. If we can compare the DNA of a few vampires, find out where the change occurred and compensate for that change somehow."

"Then you're looking at newly human.. well, vampires" said Colonel Mitchell.

"I know Angel is worried about Angelus" said Willow as her jaw tightened when she remembered the cruel things that Angelus had made them go through during High School at Sunnydale, including the death of Jenny Calendar, "I've faced that monster before, I know exactly what kind of a person he is. If the clone turns out to be Angelus, then the Asgard can beam him out into space."

"But there's no way to know that the clone is Angel, or Angelus" said General Landry.

"There is, sir."

"There is?" asked the Colonel as he looked at Willow who nodded at the man, and then looked at General Landry and shrugged his shoulders, "this is news to me, sir."

"Tara" replied Willow before apologizing to the Colonel for telling him ealier, "she has the ability to read auras, sirs. Demons give off a particular aura, same with vampires and Slayers. In fact, it was her idea to have Faith, Buffy and Kennedy together next week so that she could use their aura's to trace the location of the Scythe. All she has to do is look at the cloned body, and if she says that a demon exists, then we beam it out into space where it'll end in fiery death as it falls down to Earth."

"Did she agree?" asked Colonel Mitchell looking at Willow.

"I didn't ask her" said the redhead, "I wanted to go through this with you, and General Landry, sir. Even Angel doesn't know I'm asking both of you."

"Colonel" said General Landry, "what do you think?"

"If it works on Angel" said the Colonel as he rubbed his head, "them maybe the Asgard can tinker with the genetics of the clone so that it still has his enhanced strength. But he'll lose effectiveness if we need him to help us in Atlantis."

"IF you need a vampire in Atlantis, Sirs" said Willow with an eyebrow raised, "I have an idea of who to ask."

"This Spike fella?"

"Yes, sir" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Mitchell.

"He tried to kill you too, right?" asked the Colonel as Willow nodded her head, "just wanted to be sure."

"But Angel, Cordy, and Buffy can vouch for him if you decide to send Spike to Pegasus" said Willow, "he needs his beer, and onion blossoms but he'll be effective. He's just as strong as Angel, and almost as vicious as Angelus when he needs to be."

"Very well" said General Landry, "I need some time to think about this. Major, I want a proposal on my desk by tonight before I have a chat with the BPRI, and Home World on this. Especially if we're planning on asking the Asgard for help. If we can reach them, that is."

"Understood, sir" said Willow.

**Angel and Cordelia's Office, BPRI, 1030 hours.**

While Willow was talking with both General Landry and Colonel Mitchell about the possibility of cloning a human body for Angel, Dr. Lam was walking to Angel and Cordelia's office at the BPRI. With a case in hand, Dr. Lam walked into the room where she saw Tara, Cordelia and Angel talking before they stood up.

"Dr. Lam" said Cordelia as she motioned for the doctor to take a seat.

The doctor had been in the BPRI for the past week examining the Slayers, Buffy and Kennedy; as well as the Potential Slayers for any anomalies in their blood. She was hoping that there could be a medical reason for the Slayers having their powers activated so that she could use that knowledge to somehow activate certain Potential Slayers.

"Mr. Angel, Miss Chase, Miss Maclay" said the doctor as she put her case on the coffee table before her while Tara sat next to her, and the both of them sat across from Angel and Cordelia. She took out three folders and placed them on the table. Setting the open case to one side, the doctor opened the three folders and placed them in the middle of the table as Cordelia and Angel tilted and craned their necks to read the report, "I've taken blood samples from Faith, Mrs Harris-Summers and Miss Williams; and compared them to random Potential Slayers, as well as normal humans who we used as a control group."

The doctor continued by saying that she and the other doctors saw no difference between the Potential Slayers, and the normal humans.

"But Potentials are supposed to be faster, and stronger than normal humans" said Angel as Dr. Lam frowned before saying that she couldn't find a medical reason as to why they would be stronger than a normal human, when they're just like normal humans in terms of genetics.

"Tara?" asked Cordelia as she looked at the files on Rona, Amanda and Violet, "any idea?"

"The only thing that I can guess is.. is that the Potentials' are already being mystically powered" said Tara as she looked at everyone, "I.. I mean just think about it. What if the Potentials are already being prepared to take over as a Slayer by having their abilities already slightly enhanced than a normal person, but still not as powerful as a fully fledged Slayer. So when the Slayer dies, the next Slayer is already kind of used to those newly enhanced powers."

"All they need is training to hone them then?" asked Angel while Tara nodded her head.

"That's all well and good" said the doctor as she opened Faith, Buffy, and Kennedy's files and placed them on the table, "but there's something different with the three Slayers."

"Like?" asked Cordelia as Tara and Angel looked at each other surprised before looking at Dr. Lam.

"We first noticed an abnormality in Miss Lehane's blood work when she joined the program" said Dr. Lam as she looked at everyone, "at first we thought it was similar to the ATA gene and, what we later learned, Furling gene that Major Rosenberg has in her blood. But this was something different. I took her blood work again before coming here and the same abnormality was present, just as the first time we took her blood."

"Ok" said Angel.

"Now" said Dr. Lam as she pointed to Buffy, and Kennedy's files, "these two have the same abnormality as well."

"How's that possible?" asked Cordelia as she looked at the three files, along with Angel.

"The way it was explained to me is that a.. demon? Yeah, a demon was used to create the first Slayer?" asked Dr. Lam as Tara nodded her head while Cordelia and Angel continued reading the report, "so what if the demon changed the First Slayer's genetic code after it possessed her?"

"And then when the lines were formed" said Tara as Angel a and Cordelia looked back up, "the power that gives a Slayer her abilities mystically moves on to a new candidate; that same power changing the genetic code of the new host, I mean… they get something like a Slayer gene?"

"That's my guess" said Dr. Lam as she shook her head before telling them that she wasn't sure about the mystical side of the Slayer, but that the changed genetics caused by that abnormality in the blood could explain why Buffy and Faith still have their Slayer powers.

"So" said Tara, "Dr. Lam? Is it possible to copy or… I mean… can we.. I mean you… create a way to give this same Slayer gene to the potentials?"

"Nice name by the way" said Angel as Tara gave him a small smile before they turned to look at Dr. Lam who was deep in thought as she tapped the coffee table.

"Doctor?" asked Cordelia.

"We could use the same technique that Dr. Beckett used to synthesize the Ancient gene" said Dr. Lam as she leaned back on the couch in her red shirt and slacks while Tara smiled at her, "a form of gene therapy. But… but I don't think that's the only thing that'll work. I mean as it is, the Ancient gene therapy works on about fifty percent of those injected with it. I can talk to Dr. Beckett during Atlantis' weekly dial-ins and ask him for help but…"

"There's a mystical side to the equation?" asked Tara as the pony-tailed Dr. Lam nodded her head, before looking at the blonde witch, "may.. maybe that's why we need to find the Scythe quickly. If a Potential Slayer has the… well, Slayer Gene… already, then… then maybe we can use the Scythe to activate her."

"Kind of like tricking the power of the Slayer?" asked Angel, "is that wise?"

"I don't know" said Tara as she shook her head, "if we could just try it on one Potential as a test? Maybe? I don't think the effects would be that bad if we activated one Slayer every few years; instead of the whole lot of Potentials all at once. That is, if this Slayer gene works like.. you know… if it works with magics."

"Fine" said Angel, "we'll give it a try. But we need to find the Scythe first."

"The squads are having no luck?" asked Tara as Dr. Lam closed the files and put them back into the metal case.

"No" said Cordelia, "can you get started on the spell to find the Scythe?"

"It.. it would be better if Faith was here too" said Tara nodding her head, "it would be easier to find with three Slayers."

"I'll call the SGC" said Angel nodding his head, "ask if Faith can come over. I'd like this as soon as possible. This week, if possible."

"I.. I need to make some preparations" said Tara as she looked at Cordelia and Angel, "this is a very, very powerful spell and.. and I need to be careful and precise. Having Faith, Buffy and Kennedy would help immensely but I need to be careful not to upset Sineya's power in order to search for the Scythe."

"It's never that easy, huh?" asked Dr. Lam as she looked at Tara who shook her head.

"We'll use the three Slayers next week, then" said Cordelia as she leaned back onto her seat, "Tara, prepare what you need to prepare."

"Thanks" said the blonde witch.

"Dr. Lam" said Angel as he looked at the young woman, "are you heading back to Colorado?"

"Yes" she replied as she picked up the case before standing up, "your own medical doctor on site has copies of the latest results from both Mrs. Summers-Harris and Miss. Williams. If he needs anything, he'll be able to contact me at the SGC. IN the meantime, I'll talk to Dr. Beckett on synthesizing a gene therapy for the Slayer gene."

"Thanks" said Cordelia as the doctor nodded at everyone there before turning around and leaving out of the office.

**Deep Space, Battlestar Galactica, 1100 hours; Election Day.**

The entire fleet was abuzz with activity as all campaigning by the candidates had stopped. On Colonial One, President Roslin, Tory, Billy and Vice-President Hunt were in one of the conference rooms while Zarek and Porter were on-board the Astral Queen as they waited for the polls to open in thirty minutes. The two parties had agreed that the polls would be counted on the Galactica, with security being provided by the Galactica Marines; along with a civilian group, as well as the Quorum members themselves, watching over the entire counting and polling process in all the ships.

"This would be the best way to handle this" Commander Adama recalled the President saying as they drank ambrosia in his quarters some time ago. Commander Adama remembered that the President was only able to get two hours of sleep before requesting a meeting on the Galactica, "I'm sure that there are some who'll say that the Galactica personnel will not be impartial in this whole gods damn process, but it's better than having it in the Astral Queen… or in any of the other ships where I'm sure that one of Zarek's people can hijack everything."

"I've placed my best men in the counting room, Madam President" said the Commander as he took a drink. Putting the glass back down on his desk, the man told Roslin that members of the civilian watchdog were also in the room to keep a good eye out on the vote counting so that there are no questions of cheating; and that some members of the same watchdog group, along with certain members of the Quorum would accompany the Marines in receiving the ballot boxes that arrive to the Galactica, to and from the transport Raptors. HE also reminded her that personnel were on the other ships guarding the polling areas so that nothing untoward happened.

IN the present day, Commander Adama was in the CIC of the Galactica along with his executive officer, Colonel Tigh, Helo, Lieutenant Gaeta and Apollo on the CIC floor. Apollo was supervising the CAP that was lead by Starbuck, while Commander Adama and the others were making calculations on how many jumps it would take to reach the Colonial planet that Earth had offered them. The Commander had told them to come up with various scenarios including the Galactica being the only ship in the fleet that decided to leave.

"I want every contingency taken care of" said the Commander as he looked at Helo, and then at Lt. Gaeta and Colonel Tigh before Apollo walked over to his side, "if Zarek wins, then we would have some problems. The military would be under his command and…."

"if we want to leave" said Colonel Tigh as the Commander nodded his head, "we'll have to retire our commissions. But then again, having the old girl under the command of that terrorist makes me sick."

"Either that" said the Commander, "or we leave against the orders of Zarek, making us traitors in the eyes of the rest of the fleet."

"There's too many scenario's, sir" said Helo with his hands on the center table.

"Assume that Roslin wins" said the Commander as he turned around and looked at the wireless speaker near the DRADIS console while the others just looked at each other, "we need to hope."

"Yes, sir" said the Colonel as Commander Adama walked away.

It was a nearly twenty minutes later that all movement stopped in the CIC as the voice of one of the members of the press came through. Signalling the beginning of polling throughout the fleet.

"Attention" said Colonel Tigh as he looked at everyone in the CIC, "as you know, voting for the election has already begun. As you've been notified earlier, those of you who wish to cast your vote, notify the Officer of the Watch of your intentions. He will place everyone into groups depending on the number of people who wish to vote. Once he calls your group, you will report to the polling area. Once you have done casting your vote, return to your position in the CIC so that the next wave may make their choice. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir" said mumbled voices throughout the CIC.

"Is that understood?" shouted the Colonel again.

"Yes, sir" said everyone before the Colonel turned to Lt. Gaeta and told him that he had the watch. The man then, along with Commander Adama, Apollo and Helo went on ahead to cast their votes while, at the same time, numerous personnel in the CIC, including Dee submitted their names to the Lieutenant.

Baltar was one of the first people in line as the polls opened. He grabbed his ballot paper before heading to one of the booths. Walking inside, he closed the curtain behind him and placed the paper on the desk in front of him as he picked up his pen and looked at both choices of Roslin and Hunt, as well as Zarek and Porter; his hand shaking as he hovered the tip of the pen over the box's that indicated Roslin, and then went down to the box that indicated Zarek. He moved his hand from one to the other, not making a tick. Still undecided about who he would choose.

"Look how far you've fallen, Gaius" said Baltar's Head Six as she appeared to his left, leaning against the wall of the booth dressed only in a blue bikini, "you could have been on the ballot. But no, you got caught."

"I was caught because of you" whispered Baltar as he glanced at the smiling woman's chest before shaking his head and then looked back down on the [piece of paper in front of him.

"You had a choice, Gaius" said the head six as she walked behind Baltar and wrapped her arms under his arms and placed her hands on his chest, "you could have said no when I asked for access to the defence mainframe. Instead, I had naughty… so much naughty sex with you that you said yes. You willingly gave me the codes… you willingly gave Cylons the codes. Think about it, Gaius. Those nanites could have not been in your body if you weren't so weak when I made my move on you."

Baltar shook his head as the Head Six left go of his chest and walked over to his right side, leaning against the wall of the booth again as he looked at his ballot paper. She asked him who would he choose; Roslin? The same person he had betrayed by not revealing his so-called experiments with nanites in helping to cure cancer.

"Or Zarek?" asked the Head Six, "a man you could be allied with? Of course unless he finds out that you were the one responsible for the fall of the Colonies, then he'll throw you out the airlock. Or, since you have nanites in your system he could… yeah, he'll probably do the same thing. What choice would make the great Balter survive for a few more days. Would the great Baltar want to settle on a new planet, or move on to a dead world. You know what Zarek would do if he continues to insist to go to the Thirteenth Tribe's planet don't you? He'll probably land on the planet and force the Earth officers there to bring them to their Homeworld. Do you really want to be a part of that? Or would you? Gaius?"

"Shut up" hissed Baltar as his head six smiled.

"What would you do without me, Gaius?" asked the Head Six as she pushed him back slightly and stood in front of him before taking off her bikini and putting her arms around to the back of his neck, "would you live on? Or would you die?"

"I'd live" said the bearded man as he looked at the smiling face of his Head Six who leaned forward as she kissed him. Pulling herself back, she then told Balter that he knows what he has to do. That the great Gaius Balter would always do what was best for him, that he would do whatever made him feel good about himself.

"I'm in your mind, Gaius" said the Head Six as she took a step back so that the scientist could take in the sight of her, "you know what you have to do make yourself feel better. The question is, are you man enough to do it."

"What about your God's plan?" asked Baltar softly.

"Things have changed too much, Gaius" said the Head Six with a grin on her face, "you know what you have to do. Let yourself go. Choose who you want as your President, and then let yourself go. Only then, will you really find peace for what you did."

Balter closed his eyes and shook his head, before opening them again only to find that the Head Six was gone. Sighing, the man thought about everything that happened to him until this point and made a decision. With resolve etched on his face, he finally made his choice for President.

**Colonial One, 1800 hours.**

It had been nearly an hour since the polls had closed as President Roslin and her team listened in to the wireless that was being kept in the middle of her desk. The reporters were saying that some of the secured ballot boxes had already been opened in front of the observers while others started the counting process.

"We'll have results as we get them" said the voice of D'Anna as the President leaned back on her seat while Vice-President Hunt looked at a busy Billy, and Tory who were both talking on the phones.

"Madam President" said Hunt as he looked at his fellow Caprican, "we tried our best, ma'am."

"We did" said Roslin as Tory put down the phone and frowned.

"Tory?" asked Vice-President Hunt, "something the matter?"

"Exit polls from our people" said the dark skinned woman, "so far on three ships, it's… umm…. Zarek's taken the lead."

"It's only three" said Hunt while Roslin continued to stare at the wireless. It was about an hour later that the first results had come in with Zarek having taken a slight lead over Roslin. The President was later sitting with her back leaning into her chair behind her desk, while Hunt was pacing the floor in front of her desk as there was another update that claimed Roslin was now ahead; but by the slightest of margins.

Upon hearing that news, Hunt stopped pacing while Roslin looked up at him and smiled. The both of them knew that there was still long to go, and that anything could happen but hearing that one bit of good news gave them hope. The lead between Roslin and Zarek continued to switch, at least until all the ballots had been counted and then the winner announced over the wireless as one of the camps celebrated a very, very closely won victory.

**Colonial One, 2300 hours.**

Baltar was one of the people invited to Colonial One to listen to the press conference being given to the rest of the fleet. Although the man had technically committed a crime by injecting himself with nanites, the President had told him that he was still the smartest man in the fleet… which was why she had given approval for him to be released before going to the Thirteenth Tribe's planet, as long as he was under guard. Once he had returned, the guard detail had been dispersed, but not before the President and the Vice-President informed him that that even though what he tried to do on Caprica was with the good of intentions. It was still against the law.

"You have given everything you have to help this fleet" said Roslin after he and the others returned, "you have helped us find the evidence we need to try and convince the people that we need to go to the planet that the Earthers have offered us. And for that, you have my thanks."

As Balter watched with bated breath as Roslin shook Zarek's hand after the press conference was done, he saw the newly elected President look back at the bearded scientist before giving him a smile and a nod. Looking back at the flashing camera's, the newly elected President then looked at the gracious loser, who conceded defeat.

Once everything was done, Balter saw Zarek, who had Porter walking next to him, walk up to him and offer him his hand.

"Dr. Baltar" said Zarek as Baltar straightened up and shook his hand. Zarek slowly tightened his grip on the bearded scientist's hand as he leaned in close and whispered into his ear, "if I had won the election, you'd be the first one to be jettisoned out the airlock for having those things in your body."

"Well" said a nervous Baltar as Zarek pulled back and smiled at him, "guess it's a good thing that you're not President."

Balter stood to one side as Zarek, followed by Porter, walked past him and out of the cabin they were in as the newly elected President Roslin shook everyone's hands. He stood to one side as she talked to the press, followed by congratulations from Hunt, Tory, Billy, Commander Adama, and Apollo. It was the latter who then pointed to a window on the port side of the cabin as the CAP, led by Starbuck, conducted a fly-by for the new president.

"Madam President" said the Commander as he handed her a glass of ambrosia, "if you would give us all a speech."

"No" laughed the President as she took back a few steps, "I've been giving speeches the whole…"

"Speech" said Apollo as slowly everyone in the cabin, while Baltar looked on, repeated that same word over, and over again. It was when the President smiled and nodded her head that the Press leaned forward in anticipation as the President drank a sip of the ambrosia and looked at everyone in the cabin.

"Thank you" said the President softly as the entire fleet listened. Even Zarek and Porter who were on their way to the Astral Queen listened in. The CIC on the Galactica was quiet once again as Roslin repeated her thanks, "Thank you all for giving me your trust that we will lead a better life, a life where we don't run any longer. This… this is a historical moment for all of us, for every single Colonial in this fleet. But let us not forget the ones who we left behind on the Twelve Colonies, I meant exactly what I said during my campaign. I will lead the Galactica back to the Colonies and retrieve our family, friends, neighbours, and strangers who were left behind. I want the people of the Twelve Colonies… I want us all to be living once again in unity on one planet. To those who still wish to go on to the planet of the Thirteenth Tribe, it will break my heart to see you leave this fleet. But If that is what you wish, then I will not stop you. That was my promise, and I will stick to it. As this concerns the ships themselves, I'd like for the captain of the ships to decide if they will want to go to the Thirteenth Tribe's home, or if they'd rather come with me to a new home. It would be up to each individual colonial to make their decision on what they wish to do once the Captains have stated that they intend to leave the fleet. I just want to re-iterate that I hope everyone goes back to the planet that the Earthers offered us, I really do."

Baltar watched as the President talked for a few more minutes before everyone was asked to return to their own ships. That it had been a long day for everyone. The scientist watched the Press leave the cabin, and once the last one had walked out, Baltar approached the President.

"So" said his Head Six wearing track pants and a sweat shirt as she walked next to him, "you're really going to end it. Interesting. I never thought you'd have the balls, and if you remember correctly.. I used to…"

"Madam President" said Baltar interrupting his Head Six as he approached Roslin, "congratulations on your win."

"Thank you, Dr. Baltar" she replied before the scientist asked her if he could talk to her in private.

"This way" said the President as she went into the other cabin, but not before telling Apollo and Commander Adama that she'll be alright. She then closed the curtain behind her and asked Dr. Baltar to take a seat.

"I.. I'd prefer standing" said the doctor as he stood nervously while looking at the President, "I…"

"So" said his Head Six as she appeared behind Roslin with Balter shifting his eyes to look at her, and then at Roslin once again, "you're going to tell her now? YOU think that if you tell her now, then she won't be as mad?"

Balter looked at a confused Roslin who asked him if there was something wrong before he looked at his Head Six who walked to the President's left side and then caressed her cheek with one hand while grabbing the back of her neck with the other one. All the while, his Head Six was pouting at him.

"Sweet baby" said the Head Six as she looked at Balter, "do you think she'll shoot you out the airlock? Or do you think she'll forgive? Well, unlikely but…"

"Shut up" said Baltar as he looked behind Roslin and stepped back while the President looked on confused, "shut up. Get out. Let me… let me do this my way without any interruptions."

"Dr. Baltar" said the President as she took a step forward just as Commander Adama, Apollo, Hunt, Tory and Billy rushed in upon hearing the commotion that Balter was making. They rushed in to only see Balter looking, and pointing, somewhere behind the President.

"Be a man, Gaius!" said the Head Six loudly, "be a man and accept your fate."

"Dr. Baltar" said Apollo as he approached him cautiously while holding his hand out, "we'll get you to Dr. Cottle. Just come with…"

"Gaius" said the Head Six as she appeared in front of him and pushed him down onto the seat. To the scientist, he felt the push and then he felt the pressure of his Head Six straddling him once he sat down. However, the others only saw a bearded man fall down onto one of the seats as he looked straight ahead with his eyes open wide.

"Let yourself go, Gaius" said the Head Six as she caressed his cheek with back of her hand, "put yourself into God's hands. This is what you've always wanted isn't it?"

"I… I.." said the Scientist as he looked at his Head Six.

"Baltar?" said the Commander as he stood in front of the scientist, right behind his vision of looking at the Head Six.

"Do you love me?" asked the Head Six as she tilted her head and smiled.

"Yes" said Baltar softly as he looked into the eyes of his Head Six while the others just looked at each other confused.

"Yes?" asked Apollo.

"Show me what kind of a man you are, Gaius" said the Head Six as she smiled and tilted her head, "free yourself. Free yourself into God's hands."

"It… it… it was me" said Baltar as he looked straight at the Head Six who smiled while he brought his hands up and caressed her cheeks, "I… I met her… I met you in a conference. She… she… you wanted access to the defence mainframe so that…

"Dear gods" said Roslin watching Baltar caressing thin air as if there was someone present as she stepped back and almost stumbling over a row of seats until Commander Adama rushed over and supported her while everyone else looked at Balter. As the scientist continued to speak, they were slowly getting sick to their stomachs.

"So that you could get the contract with the defence ministry, in return for helping me finish my CNP program."

"And the truth will set you free" said the Head Six as Hunt turned to Billy and told him to make sure that the entire ship was empty, and that nothing said in that cabin would be leaked out to the Press without the express permission of the President of the Colonies. Billy nodded his head and went into the adjacent cabin, which was already empty before making sure that the other staff went back to their ships. IN the meantime, Balter felt himself being picked up by the front of his collar before being pushed against a wall by Apollo who was looking at him with rage in his eyes.

"What. Did. You. Do?" hissed Apollo as he pulled and then pushed him again, slamming his back against the wall. The Colonial Officer then pulled his arm back just as Hunt stepped forward and prevented the Colonial Officer from hitting him.

"Major" said Hunt pulling back the man as Apollo struggled to get at Baltar while everyone just looked on shocked, "Major! Calm down."

"Murderer" said Apollo as he snapped his arm away from the Vice-President's grasp and pointed a finger at Baltar, "murderer."

"I didn't know" said a panting Baltar as he looked at his Head Six who was smiling at him while standing behind the others, her hands folded over her chest, "I never knew why you wanted access. I just wanted to use you… I was going to lose the contract and I needed help. I didn't know… I didn't know what you were going to do."

"Baltar" said the Commander as he motioned towards Tory, and a just returned Billy, to hold on to Roslin. As they held on to her, Adama squeezed Roslin's arm as she looked back at him in shock before he walked over to Balter and grabbed both of his arms forcefully and pushed him against the inside hull of Colonial One and held him there, "who are you talking to?"

"The woman" said Roslin as she looked at Baltar, who looked back at her, as did the others, "the blonde woman. The one we suspected could be a Cylon, the one who came to Galactica."

"The same one who said that he was a traitor to the Colonies" said the Commander as he looked at Roslin who nodded her head, and then at Balter, who himself was looking at Roslin.

"When I almost died" said the President as she glared at Baltar, "I had a flashback, or a dream.. I don't know what; but it was about seeing you walking with that same woman. I thought I was imagining things but…"

"You really saw her" said the Commander as he looked at Baltar.

Everyone could just look on in abject horror at the bearded man as he panted and cried. The man who had once been their saviour, was the reason that their worlds were destroyed… no matter how accidental it was.

"More than forty billion dead" said Hunt rubbing his forehead before he looked up at Baltar, "all for what? So that you could frack someone? All because she could do what you couldn't? She wanted access to the defence mainframe, why the frack would anyone want access to that unless it was for something like this?!"

"It was in me" said Baltar ignoring Hunt as he looked at his Head Six walking towards him, "it was in me festering."

"Now you're free" said the Head Six, "you're free of the burden you carried; but the sin of what you did will forever be with you. Now place your fate in God's hands."

"Yes" said Baltar as he looked at a point behind the Vice-President, who looked behind him and then back at Baltar.

"What are you seeing?" asked Hunt, "who are you talking to?"

"She's in my head" said Baltar as he looked back at the Commander, "she's always been there. Mocking me, punishing me, rewarding me."

"The nanites" said Apollo as he came to a realization and looked at the others, "the ones from Earth told us that he had nanites in his bloodstream. If that didn't come from something as altruistic as testing a cancer treatment…"

"Which I highly doubt" said Tory.

"Then he must have gotten them in by…" said the Commander as he glared at Balter before the scientist interrupted him.

"I didn't know" said Baltar shaking his head as he looked at his Head Six standing behind Commander Adama before looking into the rage filled eyes of the man himself, "how could anyone know? I wanted the CNP fixed to protect the Colonies, how could anyone have known that this would happen? How could I have known? How?"

"Get him out of my sight" hissed Roslin as she pointed to the rear of Colonial One, "push him out the airlock and…"

"Forgive me" said a hysterical Baltar as he pushed the Commander away and rushed towards Roslin who took a step back. Luckily, Hunt and Apollo were able to restrain Baltar in time before he could reach her, while Billy pushed the President back a few more steps while using his body to protect her, "forgive me…. please… forgive me."

"Billions of lives" said the President as she gently pushed Billy away, nodding her head as she did before looking at the hysterical man before her, "you are responsible for billions of lives being snuffed out, and you dare ask for forgiveness!?"

"Launch him out the airlock" said Tory, "I lost everyone because of you.. launch him and then we go to our new home."

"I agree with that" said Apollo before he leaned in and whispered into the man's ear so that the Commander wouldn't hear what he had to say, "you killed the mother of my child."

"Gaius" said Balter's Head Six, "you're free now. The crushing weight you had on your chest is gone. You're free."

"Yes" said Baltar as he looked back at Apollo, and then at the others, "I am free. Finally, I am free!"

Everyone looked at the hysterical Baltar as he started to laugh while claiming that he was free. Looking back at the President, Hunt asked her what she wanted to do with him; if she still wanted him to be thrown out of the airlock.

"I say yes" said Apollo, as did Tory. However, Billy and the Commander just stood there while glaring at the man. Roslin looked at both men, she knew that even though he had been divorced, the Commander still lost his ex-wife while Billy lost his parents, sisters and other family members. But as much as she tried to think rationally, one part of her was telling her to throw him out of the airlock.

"Restrain him" said Roslin as she wiped her eyes, "I don't care how, restrain him and place him in the airlock."

"Madam President?" asked Apollo, "this man committed treason and…."

"Yes" said the President, "get him out of my sight. Keep him alive until I make a final decision on what to do with him. Put him into the airlock, but do not throw in out into space. Not yet."

"Major" said the Commander as he nodded his head at his son who then, together with the Vice-President, pushed the scientist out the cabin and into the rear of Colonial One. The President just stood there with her hand on her forehead as she tried to absorb what just happened. In the meantime, Apollo and the Vice-President opened the rear airlock's inner door and pushed Baltar inside. Balter looked up at Apollo who gave him a hard punch that caused the bearded scientist to fall down on the floor before the door was shut. Balter then slowly stood up and then looked through the glass as Hunt and Apollo glared back at him before walking away.

"My, my" said Baltar's Head Six as the man leaned forward on the airlock door and placed his forehead on the cold metal, "you really did it. How do you feel?"

"Free" said Baltar softly before glancing at the woman who was leaning against the far wall, smiling at him, "and now, I die."

"Maybe" said the Head Six as Baltar turned around, and leaned back on the door, "or maybe you still have a role to play in the future evolution of the Cylon race."

"After what I did" said Baltar as he looked at the woman who was now in a figure hugging red dress, "I doubt that. You should be out of my head by now. I admitted my guilt and…"

"You thought I was a manifestation of your guilt?" said the Head Six with a smile on her face, "oh my Gaius. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Nanites" said Baltar as he looked up at the Head Six, "you have access to my doubts, my thoughts, my unconscious needs and wants. And I had an unconscious need to admit my role in the destruction of the Colonies. That was your role, wasn't it?"

"Maybe" said the Head Six as she walked towards Baltar who slid back down onto the floor, "or maybe not. Am I an angel sent to you? Or am I just a figment of your imagination? I'll leave that up to you. All I'll say is that you still have a role to play in what is to come."

Balter closed his eyes for a few seconds, and when he opened them once again. He found himself alone in the airlock. All he could do now was sit and wait for the inevitable.

TBC

. **  
**

 


	141. The Torture

**Willow and Faith's house, 2300 hours.**

Willow was lying in bed with one arm wrapped around Faith's waist with the Slayer sleeping with her back facing the redhead. Willow opened her eyes slowly to the sounds of someone moving outside her door. Smiling when she performed a quick telepathic scan, and telepathic conversation, she found that it was a thirsty, but still groggy, Dawn getting out of her room for a drink of juice.

Placing her head back on her pillow, the redhead moved closer to Faith who was still deep asleep. Keeping her eyes open, she moved the arm that was around Faith's waist and slowly brushed it along the Slayer's shoulder; her fingers brushing over the strap of her tank top until her moved the hair, exposing the back of the Slayer's neck. Smiling to herself, Willow leaned in and lightly kissed Faith's shoulder and neck as the Slayer slightly moved.

"Ummm" moaned Faith as she gave a small smile before moving onto her back as Willow moved slightly to her left to give her wife some space. Faith opened her eyes slowly, while wiping them with the back of her hand as Willow leaned down and kissed her forehead. Faith then opened her eyes, only to see Willow looking back down at her, "Red? Everything alright?"

"Yeah" said Willow as she suddenly felt guilty for waking Faith up from her sleep, "I'm sorry, go back to sleep."

"Someone getting a bit frisky, I see?" whispered Faith as she got onto her side and faced Willow while wrapping her arm around the redhead's waist and pulling her closer.

"My mind wandered off" said Willow as she lay her head on the pillow and smiled at the dark haired woman, "just looking at you… you know… I mean you cause people's mind to wander off, you know that, right?"

"I know" grinned Faith as she looked into Willow's green eyes, "why do you think I insist on driving the car when we're together?"

"Hey" said Willow as she gently slapped Faith's arm, "you mean I don't cause your mind to wander?"

"Oh, but you do" said Faith as she smirked and pulled Willow closer until their bodies were tight together as the redhead placed her hands around Faith's back and just held on to her. Faith then brushed her lips on Willow's, "you make me always lose my mind, in a good way. But I can control myself."

"You saying I can't control myself?" said Willow as she gave Faith a pout.

"You woke me up cause you needed some smoochies" said Faith with a grin as Willow started to laugh, "now who's the one here who can't control themselves?"

"Hey!" shouted Dawn from outside in the hallway as she walked along with her cup of juice in one hand, "you guys have been going at it for hours… go to bed!"

"We are in bed!" shouted Faith as Willow giggled.

"You know what I mean!" shouted Dawn as she opened her door while looking at the closed door to the girls' room, "go to sleep. Or else I swear to you… if the both of you have sex again, I'll call Jon and do him in my room the whole night…"

"Don't you dare!" shouted both Faith and Willow together.

"And… ewwww!" shouted Willow, "that's the clone of General O'Neill, I don't need to know that you two are even…."

"Oh" said Dawn as she opened the door and peeked her head through the opening, "but I have, and we did…. He's got techniques that…. I mean, WOW!"

"Dawn!" shouted Willow as she sat up in bed and covered her ears while Faith was laughing hard at Willow's reaction, "you're gonna give me nightmares."

Dawn laughed out loud before closing Willow's door behind her, and rushing back to her room.

"Now I have to wash my brain" said Willow as Faith slowly stopped laughing and sat up while placing an arm around the redhead's shoulder. The redhead then physically shuddered before making a face, "ack!"

Faith just looked at Willow while trying to control her laughter. However, she couldn't control it and just started giggling hysterically while Willow looked at her with her eyes narrowed. Suddenly smiling, the redhead pushed the surprised Slayer back down onto the bed and telekinetically moved her arms to the sides and held them down while, at the same time, holding down her legs as well.

"Red" said Faith as she looked at Willow who had gotten off the bed, and was standing on the carpeted floor as she reached down and removed the blanket that was covering the Slayer, "Red? Going a bit kinky are we?"

"Oh, no" said Willow as she grinned and got back on the bed, positioning herself over the tanktop and shorts wearing Slayer. The Redhead straddled the restrained Faith and leaned forward as she brushed her fingers on both of the Slayer's outstretched arms until her fingers were interlaced with the Slayer's own, "no kinkiness."

Willow then leaned in and gave Faith a deep kiss before pulling back with a grin on her face.

"Ever heard of tickle torture?" asked Willow as Faith looked on worried.

"Red" said Faith as Willow leaned back and stretched her arms in a dramatic show of pretending to warm up, "Red, don't you dare."

"Uh huh" said Willow as she rolled her shoulders back and forth, "I thought you like laughing?"

"She does!" shouted Dawn from her room.

"Dawn!" shouted Faith, "get in here… she… your sister's gonna torture me."

"I'll be putting on my headphones!" shouted Dawn as Faith looked at a grinning Willow, "I won't be interfering.. you think I want Willow to tickle torture me? Hell no… only Jon gets to do that."

"Dawn!" shouted Willow as she looked over her shoulder.

"Yea!" shouted Dawn as she sat in her bed and opened her laptop before putting the headphones on her head, "we do that… with feathers."

"I don't wanna know!" shouted both Faith and Willow together.

"Hah!" shouted Dawn, "Willow, not too loud alright? I'm watching something on Netflix."

"Sure!" shouted Willow before she looked back down at Faith who was struggling to move her hands and legs, "Faith, you heard what Dawn said. You need to control your laughter."

"Red" said Faith as she looked up at Willow, "don't you dare."

"Shhh" said Willow as she pressed a finger on Faith's lips, "it's alright."

Willow then placed both her hands on Faith's sides, her most ticklish areas, and grinned a very evil grin.

"You like to laugh, right?" asked Willow.

"Red"

"Laugh for me then" said Willow as she started to tickle the dark haired Slayer.

**Colonial One, Deep Space, 2330 hours.**

Aboard Colonial One, in the President's cabin, there were a number of people who were just sitting around in shock over something that had just occurred. The President held her head in her hands on the day she had won the election, which to most would have been a day of celebration. Instead her joy turned to horror when her former vice-president, and chief scientific advisor, admitted his role in the genocide of billions of Colonial lives in the Fall of the Colonies.

"We can't do anything" said the current Vice-President as he leaned back on his seat next to the Commander who looked back at him, as did the others. The Vice-President, who was numb once Baltar started to admit was he had done, just felt the full force of what just happened. Taking off his tie, he leaned forward and covered his mouth with his hands and looked at the President, "we can't do anything."

"Yea, we can" said Tory as she stood up and looked at the Vice-President, "with all due respect, he's in the fraking airlock. We can just press the button and let the vacuum out there take care of him. Who's going to miss him?"

"It's not that" said the Vice-President as he looked at Tory, "you don't think I want to press that button myself? I lost my family too; my wife and my daughters. They're dead because of what he did. But…"

"Then we do it" said Apollo interrupting the Vice-President, "we take a vote and we do it right now."

"Lee" said the Commander as he looked at his son, "let the Vice-President finish."

"Dad.. I…" said the Major as he looked at his father, and then quietened down and leaned back onto his seat. The Commander then turned to the Vice-President and asked for him to continue.

"Madam President" said the Vice-President as he leaned forward and looked at the woman as she looked back at him, "you know I used to practise law on Caprica, I can tell you that doing what we're thinking about…"

"We did it to Cylons" said Tory.

"The Cylons were machines" said the Commander, "they're not human beings."

"As I was saying" said the Vice-President as he nodded at the Commander before looking back at the President, "we have a chance to start anew now. If we just send Balter out of the airlock, then that act will stay with us for the rest of our lives. We'll have to face our cousins with the thought of what we did. And yes, he did admit it.. but… but there is no corroboration of what he was saying…"

"Are you talking about a trial, Conrad?" asked Roslin as she looked at her Vice-President.

"If we put him on trial" said the Vice-President, "then he'll do what he just did, and then any defence attorney can say that he's insane; seeing things that aren't there, or waving his hands about in the air…. Plus, there's no physical proof of what he did, no witnesses. Just his words."

"There's the Cylons" said Billy as he leaned against the wall of the cabin.

"No one will trust the word of a Cylon" sighed Apollo, "even if we do; then there are many models of those blondes. How do we know who did what and…. gods, I can't believe I'm defending a traitor."

"I know a good defence attorney" said the Vice-President, "Romo Lampkin. If you'd like, I could…."

"No" said the President as she rubbed her forehead.

"Exile" said the Commander softly as he looked at the Presidential seal on the desk in front of him, "exile from the fleet."

"Bill?" asked the President.

"We're on the verge of starting a new life on a new world" said the Commander as he looked at the President, "we'll be essentially be introduced to a larger galaxy than we previously thought by people from Earth. Today is the start of a brand new day, and maybe it's best if we don't start that day by killing Baltar."

"Dad" said Apollo, "if we were in the Colonies and…"

"The Colonies are gone, Lee" said the Commander, his face showing the signs of exhaustion from running from the Cylons, from being worried about the fleet and, "we need to create new laws that reflect the new sign of things to come. I know that we'd put traitors to death, but even traitors had the expectation of a trial back in the Colonies. And like the Vice President said, there is no physical proof. I know in my heart that he's telling the truth, but without proof…"

"We'd be a mob" sighed the President as the Commander nodded his head, "mob justice when we want to show our brother and sisters how civilized we can be."

"What would you like to do Madam President?" asked the Commander, "we could put him out into space through the airlock, put him on trial, or exile him."

"If we put him on trial, his lawyers could just say that he didn't know that the woman he was helping was a Cylon" said the Vice-President as he rolled up his long sleeved shirt, "they could say that Baltar really did think that she was helping in return for her gaining information on winning a government contract, corporate espionage.. maybe. As a traitor to the Colonies? That I don't think anyone will believe, not without proof."

"Exile" said the President as she leaned back on her seat, "Exile. I'll have him sent back to the planet that the Earthers have offered us with Lieutenant Edmondson, and the Vice-President, once we know how many in the fleet will be coming with us. I'll write a letter to the person in charge of the Earth military and this Dr. Burke, and request that he send Baltar to the planet that they had given to the Cylons."

"Madam President?" asked Billy, "are you sure that's wise?"

"I don't see another choice" said Roslin, "we know what he's really done, and I doubt that we want him anywhere near us on the new planet. And even if the others in the fleet don't find out, we'll know. To be honest with you, I'd probably kill him myself if I see his face everyday after all this. The Earthers said that they'll be keeping us and the Cylons apart for our own good, so we'll tell them what he did. And that he's to be placed in exile; he's no longer considered a Colonial citizen."

The others just looked at Roslin before they nodded their heads. The President then told everyone that all of this was to remain between them, that no one else on the fleet was supposed to know about this. That if anyone asked once they settled on the planet about what happened to Gaius Baltar, they would say that he died from an undiagnosed heart defect.

**Tauron, Resistance Headquarters, 2345 hours.**

Talia couldn't believe it, her planet was finally free from the Cylon occupiers. The resistance movement, along with help from the Raptors from the Pegasus, as well as personnel from what she heard was called the Ori Army destroyed every centurion, and humanoid Cylon, that they could find. The resistance and the combined Colonial/Ori forces swept up and killed, in cold blood, human form Cylons wherever they were found… they were killed even when they got onto their knees and begged to surrender. Talia herself managed to shoot a few of them at the back of their heads.

'Revenge for the murder of my students, my family, my people, and my planet' thought Talia to herself as she shot a red suited blonde woman, along with her team and others who forced the Cylons to dig their own graves before executing them.

As she walked through the halls of the primary resistance base in the mountain range outside of Tauron City after the latest sweep of the City, Talia recalled looking down at the bodies of the humanoid Cylons they had killed before walking away. However, as she and the others walked away, they were then approached by members of the Ori army in their armour, helmets and strange staff weapons that she had seen fire purple blots of energy; weapons that Talia only ever saw in science fiction movies.

"Do you swear allegiance to the Ori" said the leader of the soldiers as they surrounded the men and women of the resistance who had just shot dead the Cylon prisoners, "Do you swear your loyalty to the true gods of this land?"

" _I don't understand what you just said, but put your weapons down"_ said Talia as she and the others raised their weapons and pointed them at the Ori soldiers, who raised their staff weapons, while the other soldiers raised their arm as a weapon activated on their forearm. Talia and the others looked at the soldiers while a Raptor landed behind the group.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked a man who just got out through the rear door and walked towards them. Talia glanced at the man and furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed that he was speaking the language of the Ori soldiers, but he was wearing a Colonial Officers uniform before he looked at Talia and the resistance fighters around her, _"everyone, put down your weapons."_

" _My name is Lieutenant Alexis Cotto, sir"_ said the man standing next to Talia as he glanced over to the man walking towards them, _"you are with these barbarians?"_

" _These barbarians, as you call them, just finished off the Cylon menace on Caprica, Tauron, and Picon"_ said the man as he passed the Ori soldiers who were still pointing their weapons at the other Colonials, _"they did that with only two ships that just broke orbit and are heading to Leonis, and the other worlds. So, Lieutenant, order your resistance fighters… such as they is… to put down their weapons and swear allegiance to the Ori."_

" _And you are?"_ asked Talia as she glanced over at the man.

" _Captain Taylor, Stinger."_

" _We're glad that these people helped us to beat the Cylons, we really are"_ said another woman _, "but we never agreed to… we're not going to be forced to just abandoned the gods who we've…."_

" _The gods have done nothing"_ said Stinger as he looked around at the resistance fighters in front of him _, "they never intervened when the Cylons attacked, nor did they help us fight when they look our worlds. But the Ori…. I've seen their power. Right now, an Admiral from Tauron herself is leading the fight against the Cylons that have taken our homes; Admiral Helana Cain."_

Upon hearing the Admiral's name some of the resistance fighters, in particular the members of the Colonial military, put down their weapons. They whispered among themselves that one of Tauron's most successful daughters have returned to turn the tide against the Cylons.

Smiling to himself, Stinger continued to speak knowing that the name of Helena Cain was respected among the military who came from Tauron.

" _The Ori have returned to this galaxy to help us cleanse the worlds of all evil"_ said Stinger _, "they even gave the Admiral incredible power. She downloaded the language of these people into our minds so that we may speak and understand them."_

" _Ridiculous!"_ said another man.

" _Blasphemy"_ shouted another _._

" _No!"_ shouted Stinger _, "she has the powers of the Priors of the Ori, the messengers of the gods. We have seen their terrible power, and their great mercy, on the Pegasus. An Ori Prior shone a light over everyone and gave them a wasting disease. A disease that killed over half of the ship. They used their great gifts to healed the ones who were poisoned by radiation, or who were in the Cylon farms all over the worlds."_

" _Lies"_ said Talia as she turned her weapons on Stinger who just smiled at her, putting his hand up when the Ori soldiers aimed their weapons at her _._

" _I was one of the people who died"_ said Stinger gently as he walked towards Talia _, "the Prior brought me back to life. All they ask is simple, bow down to the Ori, seek their forgiveness for worshipping false gods, and help rid this galaxy of evil. You're free to refuse if you want, but know one thing though… you refuse, and the Ori will throw you into the fires of everlasting torment."_

" _I'll take that chance"_ said a man as he led six other men and women as they walked past the group. Talia and Cotto saw Stinger sigh before he nodded at the seven people, and then nodded at the Ori soldiers who turned their weapons on the seven.

"No!" shouted Cotto as the Ori soldiers fired at the seven of them while the other Ori soldiers continued aiming their weapons at the main group, ready to fire if anyone made a move.

" _What the frack was that!"_ shouted Cotto as purple energy blasts took down the seven people.

" _You forgot the 'sir', lieutenant"_ said Stinger with a smirk before pointing a finger at the dead bodies _, "they were possessed by evil. They had to be shut down, or else evil would have spread."_

" _This is insanity"_ said Talia _._

" _This is the new reality of the Twelve Colonies"_ said Stinger _, "we're combined under one leader now; Prior Cain. The Orici, the manifestation of the Ori themselves, made the Admiral a Prior. And she seeks people, people to man Battlestars and to fight. Those who do not wish to fight are free to stay here, or on any of the worlds. But the Ori fight a holy war to get rid of evil in this galaxy. Join the war, and your living souls will be guided to the Great Path…. To Ascension.. to life with the Ori. The Cylons were one evil, while another evil has already reared its ugly head. They've taken a hold of the long lost world, Earth."_

Talia remembered how surprised everyone was that day as she entered the unisex locker room back at the base. She put her weapons, and clothes into a makeshift locker before taking out some fresh clothes and placing them carefully on the bench near a few portable showers.

"Earth' said the woman while thinking about the ramifications as she took off her dirty clothes and dropped them on the floor. She then entered one of the showers and shut the door so that only her head and shoulders, and the bottom of her feet were visible while she turned on the shower, 'these Ori are in a war with Earth. Stinger said that evil forces have a hold only many worlds with humans… other human worlds… my gods. We're not the only ones in the galaxy. And Earth, origin of all evil that's befallen us.. that's what he says. But.. but the scrolls never mentioned anything about the Ori, or Earth being the birth place of evil and…. I mean; it's Earth. Home of the Thirteenth Tribe. How can they be evil?"

"Talia?" asked Lt. Cotto as he entered the locker room and looked at the young woman taking a shower. She turned and saw that the Lieutenant had a brown book in his arms before he bent down and placed it over the fresh set of clothes that Talia had taken out before entering the shower, "the Commander wants all of us to read this."

"What is it?"

"The religious book of these Ori" he said as he walked to the locker room door and pushed away a man who was coming inside, telling him to come back in fifteen minutes. After the other man had left mumbling some complaints under his breath, the lieutenant locked the door behind him and walked towards a bench and took off his clothes, "they call it Origin."

"Origin?" said Talia as she stepped forward as the now nude lieutenant opened the door to her shower, and walked in behind her before closing the door, and then grabbed her by the hips.

"Yes" said the man as he leaned down and bit her ear lobe, "the commander wants me, and a few others to take a raptor to one of the outer moons on the far side of the Colonies. He's been briefed by Cain's XO on the plans of the Ori to beat back the evil that's taken over Earth."

"You believe that?" asked Talia before gasping as the Lieutenant bit her shoulder. She caught her breath before asking, "I mean about Earth, and evil? You think it's true?"

"I think it could be true. Look, I'm not supposed to tell anyone about the briefing I just got out of, but… the Admiral received some advanced technological knowledge from these Ori. She's relayed information that she can get another Battlestar from a Colonial Fleet shipyard, some project that the top brass was working on. Apparent Cain was part of the small group that knew about it. That ship, if it really does exist, and the Pegasus would then be decked out in technology that was already being researched on by Greystone Industries before the Fall. It was experimental then, but with her knowledge? Her XO said that we can have shields and energy weapons built into the two Battlestars in under a year."

"And… and you'll be on… on one?" asked Talia as she arched her back when Cotto started attacking her neck,, while moving his hands all over her body.

"Uh huh" said the lieutenant as he pushed the young woman forward until her hands where holding on to the sides of the shower as he grunted.

"Frack" said Talia as Cotto wrapped his hand around her abdomen.

It was soon after that the sounds Talia was making died down that people started to pound their fists on the door to the locker room. They were demanding to be let in, especially the group that had just come back from scouring a nearby jungle from any hidden Cylon outposts.

"Even if you don't want to be on a Battlestar" said the lieutenant panting as the both of them walked out of the shower, "you can always go through a device they found buried in the Delphi Museum."

"What?" asked Talia as she put on some underwear while looking at Cotto in surprise, "what device?"

"You'll see" said the lieutenant, "I didn't believe it when Cain's XO briefed us, but… you'll see. It's a way to launch a second front when the Ori army and the Colonial fleet attack Earth, and then.. then we go after the traitors who chose to ally themselves with evil."

"More Colonials survived?" asked Talia surprised.

"Yes" said the lieutenant as he watched Talia put on a shirt and then pick up the book of Origin, "but they allied themselves with the Cylons, as did the ones from Earth."

"No" said Talia with her eyes wide open in surprise.

"Yes" said the Lieutenant, "so now, we'll prepare and then we'll hit them hard."

"Hard is right" said Talia as she grinned before kissing the Lieutenant, then opening the door to some angry men and women.

**Willow and Faith's house, 0800 hours.**

After falling asleep following what could only be described as an euphoric thirty minutes of laughter after which Faith surrendered to Willow, the dark haired Slayer slowly opened her eyes as she felt a gentle warmth hitting her face. Looking at the one blind that was out of place, she reached up and fixed it, blocking the ray of light that was falling onto her face. Putting her arm back down, she looked to her side and saw the blanket that was on the floor.

Smiling to herself, she then looked at the mop of red hair lying on her chest, her eyes going down the blue tanktop wearing figure whose left leg lay over her bower body while another arm lay over Faith's chest. Moving the red hair away from the face of the body lying on her chest, Faith smiled as she looked at the sleeping Willow who was gently breathing onto the Slayer's chest and causing goosebumbs on the exposed areas to erupt. Faith then felt a wetness on her chest before realizing that the redhead was drooling on her tanktop. Gently pulling the redhead closer, Faith took in the scent of Willow's strawberry scented shampoo and smiled before kissing the top of her head.

"Morning" said a groggy Willow as she moved her head before pulling herself up on Faith's body and laying her head in the crook of Faith's neck.

"Morning, sleepyhead" said the Slayer gently.

"Can I lay like this forever?" asked Willow as she nuzzled her head on Faith's neck.

"Yea" said Faith, "but we'll never get anything done."

"I wanna relax" said Willow softly, "forget about war, forget about Ori, Lucien Alliance, Atlantis…. Forget about everything that's out there. I just wanna be alone with you… you know?"

"I know" said Faith as she glanced at the still asleep Willow, "how about we go somewhere?"

"We have a mission in three days" said Willow groggily as she tightened her hold on Faith, "I just wanna lay with you until then."

"I was actually thinking about going for a trip to Disneyland" said Faith as Willow opened her eyes and looked up at her wife, "I mean, I don't know about you.. but I haven't been there."

"Neither have I" said Willow as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand to remove the cobwebs that blurred her vision, "I mean we were supposed to but my mom and dad had something come up in the last minute."

"Wanna go?" asked Faith, "we can take our minds off the Ori, and everything else that's going on."

"Today?" asked Willow.

"Why not?" asked Faith as she shrugged her shoulders, "we've got leave, our next mission's not until three days from now. We get tickets for two days… we just go all out… you know… have fun?"

"Sounds like a plan" said Willow as she pushed herself up and got onto her knees, "but I remember Teal'c saying he wanted to visit Disneyland, and well…."

"Why not?" asked Faith, "I think Sam needs a break, so does Daniel, Vala, Cam. We'll take Debra… can you imagine the munchkin with little mouse ear on her head."

"So a trip with just the two of us ends up being a trip for SG-1" smiled Willow, "and Debbie."

"You brought it up" said Faith as Willow nodded her head, "I'll call the guys, and then we'll check on the tickets?"

"Yeah" said Willow as Faith leaned in and kissed her, "and Dawn?"

"I'll ask" said Willow with a smile as she lingered for another kiss, "but we get our own room in the hotel."

"Uh huh" said Faith with a grin as she turned her body and placed her feet on the carpeted floor, "too bad we can't use the Prometheus for transport."

"Yea" said Willow as she sat next to her wife, "it's not a taxi service."

"I wish it was" grinned Faith as Willow got up and headed towards the rest room. Stopping at the door to the restroom, Willow turned around and took off her tanktop and shorts while grinning at Faith before leaning on the door frame.

"Thought you'd want revenge for the tickling last night" said Willow who crossed her arms over her chest, as Faith stood up slowly and walked around her bed while taking off her clothes, "I swear I'll use no powers."

"Revenge" said Faith as she grabbed a hold of Willow and gently pushed her inside, before kicking the door closed shut. It was a few seconds later that loud laughter from Willow erupted behind the closed door, followed by the shower turning on.

It was thirty minutes later that the both of them walked out with towels covering their bodies. Walking towards the closet, Faith looked back and whistled as Willow took off her own towel. Turning back to the closet doors, she pulled them open as Willow whistled. Looking down, Faith saw that the redhead had mentally taken of the towel she was covered with, and then dropped it unceremoniously on the floor.

"Nice" said the Slayer as she threw the redhead a shirt and a pair of shorts, while Faith took out a red shirt, and a pair of jeans for herself.

"Thanks" said Willow as she threw Faith some underwear just as her cell phone started to ring.

"Please don't tell me that the world's gonna end" said Faith as Willow smiled before connecting the line and bringing up the phone to her ear.

"Rosenberg" said Willow as she zipped up her shorts, "yes, General Carter.. good morning. Colonel?... No sir, I haven't heard from her… or seen her. I know she's doing something with the phase shifting device but… she's not? Huh? Everything's gone?"

Faith saw the concerned look on Willow's face before she turned around, reached into the closet and threw a pair of long jeans at Willow who nodded her head. She telekinetically caught them, the jeans now floating in mid-air, before she unzipped and took off the shorts that she was wearing while talking to the General.

"Sir" said Willow as she threw the shorts onto the bed while Faith looked on concerned. Willow the brought the floating jeans into her hands before putting them on and sitting down to put on a pair of socks while Faith did the same, "she has to be in the mountain. When did she go missing? Sir, she had a lot of stuff… I mean… yes, sir… I'm on the way. Has anyone tried the Sodan cloaking device? Maybe she's… of, they have? Alright Sir, I'm on the way."

"Missing?" mouthed Faith as she looked at Willow while putting on her shoes as Willow shrugged her shoulders.

"I understand, sir" said Willow as her call waiting beeped, "sir, I think that's General Landry."

"Yes, sir" continued Willow, "leaving Debbie with Mrs. Dixon is a good idea, I'll see you at the mountain."

"Sir" said Willow after she ended the call with General Carter, and then connected the call with General Landry, as Faith exited their room and walked over to Dawn's and knocked on the door.

The door opened as a groggy Dawn looked out the door while wiping her eyes as Faith told the young woman that she and Willow were heading back to the mountain.

"Ok" said Dawn nodding her head, "everything alright?"

"Not sure" said Faith as Willow walked out of their room, her phone stuck to her ear. The redhead saw Dawn and smiled before leaning in and kissing the brunette's forehead. Willow then smiled at her before nodding at Faith that she'll be outside warming up the car. Faith then turned back towards Dawn and told her that she'll call later on.

"Jon's coming back tonight from the Colonial planet" said Dawn, "I was planning on going out later after his briefing, and stuff, is done."

"Cool" said Faith as she smiled and headed towards the main entrance, "just let us know if you're planning some… you know… hanky-panky."

'Faith" said Dawn as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you already admitted you did it" said Faith, "you remember… last night…. You said he's go techniques that…."

"I was kidding" said Dawn, "I mean we kissed but…"

"Well" said Faith, "may you go all the way today… ok… Red and Buffy are gonna kill me now. You know what? Forget I said anything."

"Yeah" said Dawn as she had her eyes wide open when she realized something, "I haven't introduced him to Buffy, mom and the others yet. Oh, oh, he doesn't know about Willow."

"Oh!" said Faith laughing as she headed to the exit, "you better tell Buffy about him… Dawn, I gotta go…. Hold that thought. We'll talk later?"

"Yeah" said Dawn nodding her head when she noticed that Faith was in a hurry, "go.. go."

"Oh" said the Slayer before she left the house, "remember protection."

"Faith" said Dawn as the dark hair Slayer closed the door behind her laughing as she ran towards the awaiting car.

**Science Lab One, 0900 hours.**

Willow and Faith immediately ran to Science Lab One after they parked the car, and rushed into the SGC. Once they ran out of the elevators, they ran to the lab where they saw General Landry, and General Carter standing outside while talking to Dr. Lee. She and Faith nodded at them before General Landry told Willow that Teal'c, Vala, Colonel Mitchell and Daniel had attached the Sodan cloaking devices they received a few minutes ago wind were already scouring the base for the blonde officer.

"Any luck, sirs?" asked a worried Willow.

"Not yet" said General Landry, "we've got a few personnel with sound amplifiers making a sweep on all levels, starting with this one."

"We think that maybe the device put her out of phase into a different dimension than the one that She and Dr. Jackson entered the first time" said Dr. Lee as Faith looked into the room and noticed the scorch marks on the floor and walls.

"What the heck?" asked Faith as she walked in and crouched down.

"Doc" said Willow as she looked at the bald scientist, "I need to know exactly what happened."

"Dr. Lee" said General Landry, "show the Major the security feed."

"Of course" said Dr. Lee as he nodded at Willow and asked her to follow him. IN the meantime, Faith rushed back to the two Generals and asked them if they had any spare cloaking devices.

"Miss Lehane" said General Landry, "the only ones we have available are being used, I need you to help with the sound amplifiers. I know you told me that your hearing was enhanced as well, so…"

"Got it" said Faith as she ran towards the supply room.

"Start on this level, Miss Lehane" said General Landry as she gave him a thumbs up before she disappeared around a corner.

In the meantime, Willow was in Dr. Lee's lab as he played the camera feed from Science Lab One. While Dr. Lee was standing next to the redhead, they saw that Colonel Carter had activated the shields in the lab before running an experiment using the device. They then saw Colonel Mitchell hit the shield hard before asking the Colonel to take a break.

"HE leaves" said Dr. Lee as Colonel Mitchell leaves the room, and the shields are activated again.

"I know she was trying to expand the field emitted by the device" said Willow as she leaned in as Colonel Carter started to look around confused. Dr. Lee put him hand over his mouth as there was a brilliant flash of white on the video, and then the Colonel vanished. Leaving behind scorch marks on the floor and the walls.

"We know the device activated" said Dr. Lee as Willow rewound the video, and then played it back slowly. She continued doing the same thing for a few minutes while Dr. Lee continued to talk, "my guess is that she's in another dimension. One that we're trying to get to and…."

"Oh no" said Willow as she stood up and combed her hand through her hair nervously as she looked at Dr. Lee and then at the laptop screen again, "she… I…"

'Major?" asked Dr. Lee as he looked at the concern on Willow's face before looking at the screen.

"Look" said Willow as she rewound the video, and then played it back extremely slowly, "it's there for an instant…"

"Oh dear God" said Dr. Lee, as Willow stepped back and looked at the screen with both hands on her head.

"There's two of them" said Willow as she and the other scientist looked at each other and then at the still picture of two Samantha Carter's in the same room, the alternate Carter screaming as if she was in pain.

"I'll get General Landry and Carter" said Dr. Lee as he rushed to the door, and stopped before turning around.

"She could be here somewhere" said Willow as she sensed Dr. Lee's worry, "she has to be…. I… I gotta think. In the meantime, get both of the General's here."

"Got it" said Dr. Lee as he rushed out, while Willow turned back at the screen and looked at the screaming Samantha Carter, and then looked at the confused look on the face of her Colonel Carter.

"We'll find you, ma'am" said Willow to herself.

**Colonial One, four days later, 0900 hours.**

The President was looking at the figures on the piece of paper in her hand. Roslin sighed as she looked at the piece of paper, and then turned behind her and looked at the whiteboard that held the current count; the total number of people in the fleet.

"These figures are true?" asked Roslin as Billy and Tory looked at each other, and then at the back of the President who was looking at the number on the white board hanging on the wall.

"Yes, Madam President" said Tory as she leaned forward, "thirty five ships, including the Astral Queen, the Daru Mazu, the Zephyr, Pyxis, and the Gemenon Traveller; all of them have asked to leave. They are taking aboard any additional passengers who want to leave, and the passengers from those ships who want to continue with us have already started moving to other ships temporarily. That should take a few days. All in all, we're looking at twenty one thousand people leaving us."

"My gods" said Roslin as she took off her glasses, turned around and placed it on the desk in front of her.

"A little over forty percent of the population" said Tory softly, "all towards a dead planet."

"They think that everything was a lie" said Billy as he stood up, "most still believe that the gods will guide them. Doesn't help that Porter's still fanning the flames, then you have these Son's of Zarek nutjobs."

"Great" said the President sarcastically, "as if his ego isn't inflated already. Do they realize that we won't be giving them the coordinates to the planet that the Earthers have offered us?"

"Yes, Madam President" said Tory as she kept on looking at the drawn curtain behind the President, beyond which was Balter in restraints surrounded by Galactica's Marines. Tory then looked back at the President and told her that everyone on the Galactica would be heading to the new planet with the President.

"Good" said Roslin, "Zarek and his people will have some freighters and the tylium refinery so they should be set. Have Commander Adama send a Raptor ahead with the count on the number of people they could expect."

"Understood" said Billy as he stood up and approached the President who called him to her before she reached down into a drawer and took out an envelope that had the Presidential seal embossed on it.

"Billy" said Roslin, "I want this given to the person in charge of the Earth forces on that planet. It has everything on what we believe that Baltar has done, and our request for him to be sent to the Cylon world where he will receive no contact with the Colonials."

"What will you call the planet, Madam President" said Tory as the President handed Billy the letter, and he placed it into the inside pocket located in his jacket.

"I know I said that I'd like to call it New Caprica" said the President, "but given that this is a new start for our people, I'd like to call it New Kobol."

"I like it" said Tory with a smile as she nodded her head, and then looked towards the drawn curtain behind the President, "and Baltar?"

"I'll have him sent with Billy, Lt. Edmondson, the Vice-President, two members of the Quorum and Captain Thrace to New Kobol" said the President as she looked at Tory, "he'll be exiled to the Cylon world. And since these Earthers said that we'll be separated from the Cylons, it works out for us."

"Understood" said Tory as she turned around and headed out with Billy.

It was soon time to head to their new home, and then head back to the Colonies and bring whoever survived back.

TBC.

 


	142. A New Meeting

**Science Lab One, SGC, 0930 hours.**

It had been a week since the disappearance of Colonel Carter from the SGC. Willow and Dr. Lee showed General Landry, General Cater and the rest of SG-1 the footage that was recorded the day the blonde officer vanished. That day, after Faith rushed in with her heavy duty headphone and parabolic microphone, Willow and her fellow scientist gave their theory on what happened based on what was recorded.

"Two Carters?" asked Colonel Mitchell as he took off the Sodan cloaking device and handed it to Willow so that she could use her powers from within the other dimension, in case the theory was just that…. A theory.

"Yes, sir" said Willow as she played the video back extremely slowly before stopping at one point in the video where the Colonel was stepping back while looking around confused, and to her left was another Samantha Carter with her mouth open in a scream, "there. It's there for just a few seconds. Two Samantha Carter's."

"What does this mean?" asked Vala as she walked to the monitor and bent over while looking at the frozen video.

"Honestly?" asked Willow as she looked at Vala, and then at the others, before looking at Dr. Lee.

"We have no idea" said Dr. Lee, "I mean not much of one right now, but given the presence of another Colonel Carter? Our theory is that she could be… well…"

"Major? Doctor?" asked General Carter.

"It's just a theory, sir" said Willow, "one of a few things could have happened. One, she could be stuck in another dimension, a dimension that the Sodan cloaking device cannot access."

"Second" said Dr. Lee, "and this is the second of the worst case scenarios; she could be in an alternate reality. I mean, if we were to assume that the other Colonel Carter is from another reality; then it would make sense that our Colonel Carter could have been sent to another reality."

"Third" said Willow as she looked at General Carter, "this is the worst case, sir. If that really was an alternate Colonel Carter, then that means that whatever happened in this reality within the force field? There'd be two Colonel Carter occupying the same place in space.. and…"

"That's not possible" said General Landry, "meaning…"

"Nothing, sirs" said Colonel Mitchell as he looked at the tow General's and then at Willow and Dr. Lee, "right?"

"It's just a theory, sir" said Willow as she walked towards General Carter, "I'll be using the Sodan device and using my powers in the other dimension. Maybe Colonel Carter was knocked unconscious.. or… yeah."

"And the best case scenario would be that" said Dr. Lee as he referred to what Willow just said about the Colonel being knocked unconscious, "or that our Colonel Carter was sent to the other reality, and that the explosion that led to the charring in the lab was caused by the other Colonel Carter being involved in an accident."

"Whatever the case is, sir" said Willow as she looked at Dr. Lee, and then at General Carter, "we'll try to figure out what happened. It could be that she's still down there looking at us from a whole different dimension. So I'd probably suggest…"

"Someone staying down there?" asked Faith as she raised her parabolic dish.

"Yea" replied Willow.

"I got first shift" said Faith as she dashed down to the lab.

"Major" said the General as he looked at Willow while she put on the cloaking device, "do what you have to do."

"Understood, sir" said Willow as she activated the clock, and vanished.

"I want the rest of you to continue your sweeps" said General Landry. The others then nodded before heading back to what they were doing before being called.

It was a week full of non-successes as the humans using the Sodan cloaking devices experienced no luck in finding any sign of Colonel Carter in the other dimension. Even Willow who had spent the most amount of time in the dimension that the Sodan cloaking device accessed found no luck in using her powers to locate the Major. Once all of that had been given up on, General Landry had an idea that he brought to Willow, who was still in Science Lab one while running a telepathic scan of the room. She knew that doing so would be unsuccessful, but she felt useless if she didn't try anything.

"Major" said General Landry, soon followed by General Carter, "a word, please?"

"Of course, sir" said Willow.

"Major" said General Landry, "in the event that Colonel Carter's been sent to another reality, is there any way you could locate her the same way you travelled to the other reality when you nearly died over Tegalus?"

"Oh" said Willow as she remembered the time she nearly died in the vacuum of space after disabling the weapons satellite that nearly destroyed the Prometheus, "I think that was pure luck, sir. I mean… when Faith came to me when I was stuck in another reality, that's because we have a psychic link between so.. so she had a guide to where I was. But for Colonel Carter? I… I'm guessing it would take some time and…. and I mean I could try it out. But the problem is that I won't have an anchor here in case I wander too far off and… and… well, I'd recommend Tara's magic combined with my link with Faith to hold a part of me here while I….. huh?"

"Major?" asked General Landry as he looked at a confused Willow as she stopped talking and looked around the lab, before looking at the two Generals.

"Get out… get out… get out now" shouted Willow as she ran out of the Science Lab, followed closely by General Landry and General Carter. As soon as they ran into the hallway outside, there was a buzzing sound followed by a bright flash of white light.

"Colonel!" shouted Willow as she ran back into the room after she had one thought to her head from the blonde woman, 'am I home?'.

Willow and the two Generals ran back into the Science Lab and saw Colonel Carter in a black dinner dress standing over the table, along with the rest of the equipment that they had seen in the video, while she disconnected the Phase Shifting device from the naquada generator and then turned, and smiling at Willow.

"HI" said the Colonel as she gave a little wave as Willow stood at the door in shock, before General Landry and General Carter walked through the door. General Carter grinning as he walked towards the Colonel, and then hugged her tight.

"Dad" said the Colonel while Willow walked over to the phone on the wall and called for the rest of SG-1, and Dr. Lee to meet her at Science Lab One. She then walked over to General Landry who just nodded at Colonel Carter before welcoming her back.

"Thank you, sir" said the Colonel as General Carter pulled out from the hug and then stood next to his daughter, "we have a lot to talk about."

"Starting with where you got that dress, ma'am" said Willow with a smile, "I'm guessing that you weren't stuck in another dimension?"

"No" said Colonel Carter, "alternate reality, I.. I can explain everything.. but.. but how long have I been gone?"

"A week, Colonel" said General Landry as Willow nodded her head, "I'd like for you to go get checked out, change clothes and then we'll have a briefing."

"Understood, sir" said Colonel Carter before she looked up at the doorway when she heard a whistle.

"Wow" said Faith as she walked into the room, followed by Vala, Teal'c, Colonel Mitchell, Daniel and then Dr. Lee, "looking good, Sam. I take it you were on a date, or something?"

"No" said Colonel Carter as Faith welcomed back the blonde officer with a hug, which was followed by a hug from Vala. Colonel Carter nodded at the SG-1 men as Vala was hugging her before turning to General Carter and asked him about Debbie.

"She's with Colonel Dixon's wife" said the General.

"And you'll be able to visit her once the briefing's been complete, Colonel" said the General before she left for the infirmary, while the others breathed a collective sign of relieve. It was an hour later that the Colonel met everyone in the briefing room where she described what happened. That the accident that shunted her into another reality had also led to the death of her counterpart in that reality, Major Samantha Carter.

"That's one of the theories that Willow and Dr. Lee had" said General Landry.

"However, we were uncertain of what really occurred" said Teal'c as Colonel Carter nodded her head.

The Colonel then told them that she had appeared at an alternate SGC where General Hammond was still the Base Commander. She told them that the Stargate was revealed to the world after Anubis' attack on the planet; that the chair was used to beat back the attack but the secret was out.

"What happened?" asked General Landry as he leaned in forward, wanting to know what went wrong in that reality after the Stargate was revealed.

Colonel Carter told him everything that happened; looting, riots, martial law, and the loss of personal freedoms. She then told them that eventually, the Earth had severed contact with all their alien allies.. including the Jaffa and the Asgard. She told General Landry that it was one nightmare after another, that it felt extremely surreal.

"Maybe that's the difference" said Colonel Mitchell, "we're taking it slow; but it happened so suddenly for them in the other reality that people didn't have time to absorb it all? I guess?"

"Alright" said General Landry after Colonel Carter told Colonel Mitchell that it was possible, that so far.. the way they've done disclosure has caused some problems among allies who aren't part of the Stargate Program, but it was nothing that couldn't be handled. However, the General still wanted her to report personally to the President, and then to Home World Security at the Pentagon.

"I'll go with you, Sam" said General Carter, "you, me and Debbie can have some time together, of course if that's alright with General Landry."

"It is" said the man, "Colonel, you leave tomorrow. I'll inform General O'Neill that you'll be briefing the President and Home World about what you've seen in the other reality.

"Once thing I want to know though" said Vala as she leaned forward, "where was I?"

"Jail, Area 51" said the Colonel as everyone looked at Vala as she leaned back n her seat and pouted.

"Again?"

"How about us, ma'am?" asked Willow as she pointed to herself and Faith, who was also leaning forward.

"Yea" said the Colonel reluctantly, "I don't think you two really want to know."

"Oh, now I do" said Faith as Willow nodded her head, and gave a smile to the Colonel, "please."

"Faith" said Colonel Carter, "escaped felon, who joined some private security company. At least that's what I was told by General Hammond after I asked if you and Willow can help me get back here. I mean, eventually I asked the Rodney in that reality, told him about the reality bridge he designed on Atlantis and that's how he sent me back here. But, as for Willow…. well,.."

"Ma'am?" asked Willow.

"The General wasn't too keen on you since you, Buffy and the others were labelled as terrorists."

"Huh?" said Willow as she looked on with her mouth open, "huh?"

"Apparently, Buffy and the others in that reality were responsible for Sunnydale becoming a crater" said the Colonel as everyone looked at Willow, and then the Colonel again, before looking back at Willow whose mouth was opened wide like a goldfish, "I convinced the General that you were the smartest person I knew… and the one I could work with. In the end, they tried reaching out for your alternate but, I guess you must have gone underground. Based on what I've seen, I don't know if they even tried looking for you or….. a lot of things were different in that reality."

"Oh" said Willow, "great… in another reality… Sunnydale get's destroyed? Wow… that's… heavy… damn."

"And me?" asked Daniel.

"Taken by Adria" said the Colonel as everyone looked at him, "they hadn't heard from you for some time."

The Colonel then went to say that they never found Atlantis in the reality before explaining some of the other differences while Faith reached under the table and reached for Willow's hand. She could sense the redhead's feelings of despair over what her alternate may have done, so she squeezed her hand gently.

_Faith: "That's not you, Red."_

_Willow: "That's what I could have been."_

_Faith: "Maybe, but that you in that reality never joined the Stargate Program. And I'm guessing we weren't like we are now, together. So yeah, that's not you."_

_Willow: "Terrorist though. I mean…. wonder what I did."_

_Faith: "It happened there, Red. Not here."_

Willow then looked at Faith and smiled while Colonel Carter talked to Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell.

_Willow: "You always know the perfect thing to say, don't you?"_

_Faith: "I try… but I mean it. That alternate you may have done something bad, but she's not you.. you know."_

_Willow: "I know, Faith."_

_Faith: "Good."_

Willow smiled at Faith before squeezing her hand again just as Colonel Carter's briefing was finished. It was a few minutes later that General Landry dismissed everyone, but not reminding SG-1 that they'll be heading for the mission that was postponed after Colonel Carter went missing for the last week.

"Two days people" said General Landry as he stood up, followed by Willow, Colonel Carter and Colonel Mitchell. Then just before the General turned to leave for his office, he reminded Faith that she was expected at the BPRI; that Tara needed Faith to find the Scythe. Faith then nodded her head before smiling at Willow who would be staying at the SGC in preparation for their next mission.

**BPRI, Sunnydale, 0900 hours; the next day.**

Cordelia and Angel were checking on the Hellmouth using the scanners from the Sunnydale Outpost. The SGC had connected those scanners to a computer in their office so that any Hellmouth activity could be checked, but so far they were glad that it was relatively stable; they still had vampires and demons coming into town but they were quickly taken care off, and they hadn't seen anything that would indicate an oncoming apocalypse, at least not yet.

Once Cordelia pressed a button under her desk to return the monitor back to its recess in the wall, there was a bright flash of white light that deposited a grinning Faith into their office.

"Hey" said Faith as she nodded at both Angel and Cordelia.

"Faith" said Angel before he picked up the phone on his desk, "Harm, please send Tara up."

Nodding his head, Angel then put the phone down and motioned to Faith to take a seat while waiting for Tara to come up to the office so that they could begin the search for the weapon. As they sat across from Faith, Angel asked Faith to talk to Willow and stop what she was trying to do.

"What?" asked Faith confused.

"Angel" said Cordelia as she looked at the vampire, "I asked her to give it a try, just let her…. look.. you read the report that Willow wrote, the one that General Landry sent us. It's worth a try, Tara said that there's a chance that her plan could work."

"A very, very, very small chance" said Angel, "and that's not something I'm willing to risk. I know her heart is in the right place but…"

"Guys?" said Faith as she leaned forward, further confused about what Willow had to do with whatever it was that they were talking about, "what's going on?"

"She didn't tell you?" asked Angel as Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me what" asked Faith. It was then that a surprised Faith heard about the report Willow wrote on possibly making Angel a cloned human body, the involvement of Tara, and the Asgard. Angel then told Faith that he knows that Willow's heart is in the right place, but that what she was proposing would lead to disappointment for her since it wasn't possible.

"You can't change a vampire's nature" said Faith as she rubbed her head, "Damn it, Red."

_Faith: "Willow Danielle Rosenberg!"_

_Willow: "Faith? Umm… you kinda used my whole name and…"_

_Faith: "Did you go and write a report on the vampire rescue thingy? The cloning? After Angel and I specifically asked you not to?"_

_Willow: "Oh… I guess you…. right. I'm sorry I hid it from you, but…."_

_Faith: "We'll talk when I get back."_

_Willow: "Faith, I…."_

_Faith: "When I get back, Red. We'll talk about going behind our friend's back."_

Faith closed her eyes and shook her head after Willow stopped speaking to her through their link. She then looked at Angel and Cordelia and told them that she'll talk to Willow about the report.

"Faith" said Cordelia, "I'm the one who asked Willow to try something, and to be honest with you… I'd like her to continue. I know that it may not work but, it's still worth a try."

"It's dangerous" said Angel as he looked at Cordelia, "even with my soul, I'm still a demon. That's the truth… you know its true Cordy."

"But…" said Cordelia as Angel interrupted what she wanted to say.

"Willow won't listen to me" said Angel as he looked at Cordelia, "maybe she'll listen to you, and to Faith."

"I'll talk to her. I'm sorry, Cordy… Angel's the one who helped me out when I was down, and I'll be the first person to come defends him and help him out but… but this is potential suicide. It's too dangerous" said Faith as she nodded her head just as the doors to Angel and Cordelia's office opened and in walked a smiling Tara.

"Tara" said Faith as she got up, "I'm here."

"We're ready" said Tara after she smiled and nodded at Angel and Cordelia, "hopefully this works and we find the Scythe."

"Good luck" said Cordelia as Tara nodded her head and led Faith out of the door.

After the doors had closed, Angel looked on as Cordelia sighed and got up from the couch and walked up to her desk. Rubbing his forehead in frustration, Angel then got up and walked up to Cordelia who had her back to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her in the shoulder and then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I know why you asked Willow to try and do something, to try and create a clone that wouldn't carry the demon" whispered Angel into Cordelia's ear, "but the risks outweigh the benefits. Yea, maybe it could work… the clone could be fully human with my strength and everything, and maybe Tara will say that yes, the demon is gone… but this is magic we're talking about Cordy. Demons, and magic… it's an unstable mix. What happens if the clone me eventually becomes a murderous monster? You know that's something that could very well happen."

"But" said Cordelia as she turned around and looked at Angel's eyes, "I…."

"I've lost a lot of people" said Angel as he gently held on to Cordelia's arms, "and I can't take it if I lose everything and kill the people around me if I… well, the clone version of me, ends up killing people… or ends up killing you."

Cordelia could only look down on the carpet as she leaned onto her desk.

"Even Faith thinks it's a bad idea" said Angel gently, "I knew it was a bad idea when we got the proposal from General Landry, and… I know it's a hard thing to hear. I know talking to Willow would be difficult, I know that she wants to help me… but it's too risky. You've heard what Faith said, even she thinks it's a bad idea… and I'm guessing that Willow will listen to her."

"But…."

"And she'll listen to you too" said Angel, "I needed to talk to you and Faith together, that's why I waited. I know why you're doing this, and I can tell you that my feelings for you won't change."

Cordelia wiped her eyes as she placed her hands on the vampire's chest, and nodded her head.

"And… and even if Willow's right about my DNA or… stuff changing… because of the demon" said Angel, "even if you take out the supernatural parts of this whole Vampire thing… the demon's already in this body. It'll just be cloning the demon again, and again."

"I'm sure that Willow…."

"She wants to help me" said Angel, "you've known her far longer than me. When she puts her mind to something…. I'm afraid that she'll overlook something and she'll be disappointed. Talk to her, Cordy."

It was then that a defeated Cordelia nodded her head before Angel pulled her in and hugged her.

"We'll adopt" said the vampire as he ran his hand through Cordelia's hair, "I know you want kid's so… we'll adopt."

Cordelia could only nod her head on Angel's chest before she pulled away slowly, while wiping her eyes before turning around and picking up the phone.

While Cordelia had called Willow to ask her to abandon the project, Faith had followed Tara down to one of the rooms in the basement. As they were walking to the door, Tara sensed that Faith's mind wasn't in the here and now.

"You alright, Faith?" asked Tara as Faith looked at her, and then nodded her head, "you sure?"

"Yea" replied Faith as she thought about Willow going behind her, and Angel's back, to do something so risky; especially when Angel asked her specifically not to attempt it since it would have been too dangerous.

It was a few minutes later that Faith and Tara reached the room, and opened the door only to find Buffy and Kennedy already waiting for them, while Fred… the researcher in charge while Giles was spending time on Eden, stood to one side as she looked over a few books of spells. Looking up at Tara, the excited woman approached her and said that everything was ready.

IT didn't take too long for Tara to tell Faith, Buffy and Kennedy to sit around her while she sat in the middle. After a quick briefing on what could happen, the Slayers nodded their heads before Tara smiled and asked the three Vampire Slayers to hold hands.

"We're ready, Tara" said Buffy as Faith and Kennedy nodded their heads.

"I need everyone to clear their minds" said Tara as she looked at Faith who gave a little smile before nodding her head, "and then close your eyes. Don't open until I tell you to, and… honestly, I'm not sure what's going to happen. We'll be tapping into very, very primal forces; I'm not sure how Sineya will feel about this incursion so…."

"We'll be fine" said Faith as Buffy nodded her head.

"Are you sure you have this, Tara?" asked Kennedy as she looked at her girlfriend.

"Yes" replied the blonde witch before she looked over her shoulder at Fred, and asked her to lock the doors. That they couldn't have anyone coming in while the spell was being cast. Fred then nodded her head and walked out of the room before locking the door behind her; Tara had already told her to stay outside as well earlier that day.

"Here we go" said Tara as she nodded at everyone to close their eyes, and breathe normally. She then watched as the three Slayers took each other's hands before closing their eyes. Tara then started to chant as she cast her spell. She felt the temperature drop inside the room until she could see the condensation from her own breathe being blown into the air as she breathed.

"Tara" said Kennedy as she started to shiver, "are you…".

"Shh" said Tara as she looked at the younger slayer just as Faith, Buffy and finally Kennedy snapped open their eyes to Tara's surprise. She looked around at Kennedy first, noticing the white eyes before she looked at Buffy, and then she looked over her shoulder at Faith. All of their eyes were pure white as they looked at her.

It was then that goosebumbs on her arms started to erupt as soon as she heard a growl travel throughout the room. The growl continued to get louder, and closer, as black mist rose out of the bodies of all three slayers and coalesced into what Tara could only describe as a formless shape that was flying around the room. It was unable to get out because of the barrier spells, and every type of protective spell that Tara could think off due to the unstable nature of what she was attempting to do.

Tara watched as the shape flew around, and above their heads, before stopping over hers. She looked up as it rose, seeming as if it was preparing to strike.

"I call on Sineya" said Tara as she looked at the shape that was preparing to strike, "I call on the first of the ones. The First Slayer, the first of many. These three are the successors of Sineya, these are the descendents of the First Slayer. The ones who deserve the weapon that will drive out the darkness, the weapon that is meant to bring the light to this world; the weapon that was placed under the guard of the Guardians; the weapon forged by the one known as Athena for Sineya and her successors."

It was then that Tara felt a breeze in the room; a breeze that flowed through her hair as the temperature slowly started to rise.

"Sineya!" said Tara as she looked up at the black shape that rippled as if it were just a liquid, "your successors are asking for what is rightfully theirs. They ask for aid in finding this great gift, a gift that was given to you; a gift that was meant for the Slayer. Show us where the weapon can be found, show us where the Chosen can receive what is rightfully theirs."

It was then that the breeze suddenly stopped. Tara narrowed her eyes at the formless being as it split into three and rushed back into the three Slayers. They then looked at Tara, and growled before speaking all at once.

"The Chosen must prove themselves worthy" said all three Slayers as they stared at Tara, "in the beginning, the beginning lies the end. They must face the end, and only then can they be worthy."

"The three Chosen have proven themselves worthy" said Tara as she looked at Buffy, Faith and then Kennedy, "they have saved this planet…."

"They have not faced me" said the voice as it took on a sinister tone, "I am the First of the ones. The First of the Chosen… The weapon you speak of was created for me. They have not shown themselves worthy of it, if they so choose to prove themselves to me; they must come to the place it all began, there they must face the end. Only then will I accept them; now… do not call upon me again… witch."

"Sineya" said Tara as the three Slayers were all simultaneously pushed hard until they hit the walls, and then slid back down onto the floor. Tara quickly got up and ran to where Kennedy was moaning on the floor as her eyes returned to their normal shade of brown. It was as Tara was kneeling on the floor next to Kennedy while she felt for a pulse, that she felt a cold breeze go up her back. Feeling a presence behind her, Tara stood up with magical energy crackling in the palms of her hand to protect the three Slayers. She had no idea if what she could do would work against as something as powerful as the full power of the First Slayer, but she knew that something had to be done to protect them.

Turning around, she put her hands up, ready to fire the gathered magical energy when she looked on surprised at a little girl who could not be more than ten years old. Confusion etched on her face, the witch placed her hands down slowly as the girl took a step towards her.

"Who are you?" asked Tara as she looked at the girl who was wearing a simple tanned dress.

"I am she who once was" said the girl in a gentle voice, "the one before the one ever existed."

"Sineya?" said Tara as she looked over her own shoulder and saw movement from Kennedy. She then looked at Buffy, and Faith, and was relieved when they started to move their hands and feet. Tara then looked towards the girl in front of her, and took a step forward.

"I was once called that" said Sineya, "I am the innocence before there was the Slayer."

"Why did you do this?" asked Tara as she motioned towards the three Slayers.

"I did not" said Sineya, "the wellspring of the Slayer's power is vast. As is the power of the weapon they seek. The Slayer seeks to protect the successors, the Chosen, who have been passed the mantle to protect the world from the darkness. They must prove themselves worthy to be Slayers, they must prove themselves worthy to wield the weapon."

"What do you mean?" asked Tara as she heard Kennedy calling out for her. Tara turned around and kneeled next to the fallen Slayer as Sineya continued to talk.

"The weapon they seek has been made for a time when it is required of them" said Sineya, "it carries great power…"

"And great responsibility?" said Tara who couldn't help but smirk.

"Yes" replied Sineya, "if they seek the weapon, they must come to the beginning. There they must face the Slayer, the full power of the First Slayer. They must prove their worth."

"What do you mean?" asked Tara as she helped Kennedy sit up, before she went on to help Buffy and Faith sit up while they rubbed their heads.

"If they prove not to be worthy in this search for the weapon" said Sineya, "then they will pay the price. However, if they choose not to search for it, then they will go on with their lives as they have been. The next Slayer will be chosen after the previous has fallen in battle."

"Si.. Sineya" said Faith as she slowly stood up while leaning against the wall.

"Tell Athena I have said hello" said Sineya with a smile as she looked at Faith, "I would very much like to see her once more where it all began. Farewell."

Suddenly, the four people in the room saw the little girl replaced with a woman who had manacles attached to her wrists and feet, and her clothes were raggedy while her face was covered in white paint. As Faith, and now Buffy, and Kennedy looked on… she was also holding two Scythes in her hands.

"My successors" growled Sineya as she crouched while holding out both scythes out to her sides, and glaring at them, "show me your worth."

Suddenly, there was a bright flash.. followed by the sound of thunder as Sineya simply vanished.

"Tara?" said Buffy, as she was helped up by Faith, as she looked at the witch, "what just happened?"

"I… I'm not sure" said Tara as she looked at Buffy who was rubbing her forehead while helping Kennedy stand up, "but… but I think she want the three of you to perform a ritual of some sort. She said that if you want the location of the weapon, you have to prove your worth."

"Our worth?" asked Kennedy, "but.. I mean I think we've already proved we're worthy of the Scythe… I mean…. come on. We've saved the world enough times."

"Maybe there's more than that" said Buffy softly.

"She said that if you want to prove your worth, you need to go to where it all began" said Tara as she walked towards the door, and knocked on it. She heard the sound of it being unlocked from the outside before Fred swung the doors open and looked at the four tired women inside. Tara asked Fred to call for the medical staff to examine Buffy and the others since they may have injuries. Once Fred left, Tara turned around and smiled at the three Slayers, "Buffy?"

Tara called for the oldest Slayer as the blonde witch noticed her looking out into the distance.

"Hey, B?" said Faith, "penny for your thoughts?"

"Yea, Buffy" said Kennedy as she leaned on one of the tables that was placed against the wall.

"Where it all began?" asked Buffy as she looked at Tara who nodded her head, "that's what she said, we need to go back to where it all began?"

"Yes"

"B?"

"I can think of two places" said Buffy as she leaned next to Kennedy while Faith was leaning on the wall, "where the first Slayer was created, or the Hellmouth."

"Red said that that chamber was destroyed" said Faith, "I saw her memories… it was definitely destroyed. Cave in."

"Then the Hellmouth" said Kennedy.

"Makes sense" said Buffy, "all hell started after it was opened."

"Don't tell me we have to open the seal of Dan.. whatever and go inside again" said Kennedy sighing as she remembered the nightmare, and the numbers of witches and Potentials killed when they fought with the demon lord known as Balthazar years ago.

Buffy shuddered at the thought of that battle; the aftermath of which she told Willow about the day she first met up with the redhead in Colorado Springs. Sunnydale High was destroyed again, twenty Potentials were killed, as well as six witches, but the demon lord was defeated together with his army; and the Hellmouth sealed again.

"Let's not consider opening that can of worms" said Faith with a shake of her head, "there's one more thing we haven't considered; something else that could mean the beginning."

"Which is?" asked Kennedy.

"The day Willow… or Athena… met Sineya" said Tara as Faith nodded her head, "but… but she would have still become the Slayer. I mean, Willow said that the Shadow Men believed in that prophesy and…"

"Maybe it wouldn't have been that powerful" said Faith, "think about it, the demon that created the Slayer was made even more powerful after taking the life forces of the clones. That power couldn't have been available without Athena there creating the clones. And she was the one who created the Scythe, so… all I'm saying is that before we even think about opening the seal again, we talk to Red and find out where she met Sineya. Then we go from there."

"You guys have a mission coming up?" asked Buffy.

"Tomorrow" said Faith nodding her head, "we can go to Nairobi at the end of this week, I mean if you guys have no missions."

"Yeah" said Buffy as she motioned towards Kennedy as Freed came back with two doctors, "we'll talk to Angel and Cordy. Check in with them and see what they say."

"I'll talk with Big K, and Red, before confirming anything" said Faith as the others nodded their heads before the doctors started to examine them.

**Orbit over planet soon to be designated as New Kobol, 0900 hours.**

Over the planet below, there was a small but bright flash of light that appeared out of nowhere. Once the blinding light was gone, all that remained was a small ship that stayed in orbit over the planet as the crew inside took a look at what was going to be their new home.

"By the Gods" said Starbuck, who was seated on the Co-Pilot's seat next to Racetrack, as she looked at the planet. She could see the clouds over the four continents that were visible to her, as well as the oceans.

"That was my first reaction as well, Captain Thrace" said the Vice-President as he walked up from the rear and stood between the two of them, "our new home."

"How's the weather?" asked Billy who stood next to the vice-president.

"The woman in charge of refugee's said that the weather patterns are stable" replied the Vice-President, "but…"

"We need to expect anything?"

"Remember the heavy winds on Picon?"

"True" said Starbuck as she watched mesmerized at the planet before telling Racetrack that she wanted to take over. Nodding her head, Racetrack transferred control of the ship to Starbuck before getting on the radio.

" _This is Lt. Edmondson on Raptor One carrying the Vice-President of the Twelve colonies calling base camp"_ said Racetrack as she pressed on the button that was set to transmit the message to the Earth base on the refugee camp on the planet's surface.

" _Lt. Edmondson_ " came Dr. Burke's response through the radio, " _welcome back_."

" _Requesting permission to land_ " said Racetrack when she noticed Starbuck shocking her head vigorously before telling her that she wanted to do a flyby. Nodding her head, Racetrack told Dr. Burke that Starbuck wanted to take a quick look around before landing the Raptor, " _we'll be going low, just warning."_

" _Understood, I'll inform the base commander"_ said Dr. Burke _, "and the other Colonial's on the surface about your arrival."_

Racetrack then told her that they've begun their decent. Turning back to look over her shoulder, she told everyone to strap into their seats, that they were going into the atmosphere. As Starbuck flew the small craft, the entire ship started to shake as it went through the atmosphere, and then it flew through the clouds as Starbuck screamed in joy at having seen clouds after so spending so long in a metal box. Putting the thrusters on full power, Starbuck buzzed over the camp as everyone, except for Balter who was sitting in one corner, looked out the front window as they saw more refugee units, as well as what looked like crystalline towers in the distance.

"What's that?" asked Billy as he stood next to one of the Quorum members.

"No idea" said the Vice-President, "they weren't there the first time we met these people."

"He's right" said the quorum member from Leonis, "they're new. The design is… alien."

"Could be living quarters" said Starbuck as she flew around the group of four towers before heading towards a lake in the distance, "finally! Skinny dipping!"

Billy could only look at the Vice-President shaking his head before looking out the window as Starbuck banked to the port side. She went low as she entered a river way, staring in amazement at the birds that flew off from the banks as the Raptor screamed by before she pulled up into the sky. Coming about, they headed back to the camp where she noticed the activation of the Stargate in the distance.

"Is that…" said Starbuck as she pointed at the unstable vortex that formed as she flew over the stone ring. She saw a group of five people gathered looking up at the ship, before they walked through, "by the gods."

"It's strange the first time walking through it, sir" said Racetrack as Starbuck looked back at her and grinned. The blonde officer then looked back at the blue event horizon before it disengaged.

It was then that the Vice-President told Starbuck to land the ship, that it was time to settle on their new home.

"Yes, sir" said Starbuck as she headed back to the camp.

TBC.

 


	143. Homecoming (Part 1)

**New Kobol, 0930 hours.**

While Starbuck landed the Raptor, Racetrack looked out the front window and saw Commander Melik standing alongside two other people as they were flanked by Dr. Burke and two others, one of whom she had seen the last time she was here, however she didn't recognize the other man. Looking back at Melik however, she could tell that he was surprised in seeing her in the Colonial flight uniform. Once the ship had touched down, Starbuck opened the rear hatch before she and Racetrack got off their seats and walked to the rear of the craft where the Vice-President and the two Quorum members were already waiting. She also noticed that Billy was glaring at Baltar who himself was looking somewhere off to the side.

"Right" said Starbuck as she stepped onto the small wings outside the door and took a deep breathe of the fresh air before walking down and then jumping onto the soft grass. She turned and grinned playfully at Racetrack who walked down the top of the stubby wings before jumping down onto the grass, followed by the Vice-President, the two Quorum members, Billy and then Baltar.

" _Lt. Edmondson" said Dr. Burke as she stepped forward along with the two other military personnel while Melik and the two other Colonials stayed back while looking at Racetrack and Starbuck suspiciously, "welcome back."_

" _Dr. Burke"_ said the young woman as she shook her hand before introducing her to Starbuck, and then to the Vice-President.

" _Captain Thrace, Vice-President Hunt"_ said Dr. Burke as she shook their hands.

The vice-president then re-introduced her to the two Quorum members who she had already met, then to Baltar and finally, he introduced her to Billy.

" _It's good to meet you all"_ said Dr. Burke as she motioned her flanks _, "I'd like for you to meet Lt. Colonel Riley Finn of the United States Army, and Major Alice Atwood, and Major David Rogers of the Royal Marines."_

" _Pleasure"_ replied the Vice-President as he shook their hands while Racetrack and Starbuck nodded at them. He then looked behind the three Earth personnel and at the three Colonial citizens before approaching them, alongside Dr. Burke and the others.

" _Vice-President Hunt"_ said Dr. Burke as she pointed to the older of the three men _, "this is Commander Melik. He is the one whose ship appeared in the space of our allies, the Tollan"_

" _Commander"_ said the Vice President as he held out his hand which the man just looked at, and then looked back up at his face before looking at of what the man was thinking, the Vice-President told Melik that Racetrack did what she had to do so that the Colonials on the surface would be comfortable in talking to her. He then told her that her spoken accounts of what she had seen, and heard were vital in not only winning the election for President Roslin… but for a little more than half of the fleet deciding to settle on the planet that they had decided to call New Kobol. He asked the surprised Commander not to be mad at Racetrack, and that she was doing her job. He also assured them that the Galactica was on her way with the remainder of the fleet, and that once everyone had settled… they were going to go after Cain and bring her back to stand trial.

" _She committed treason in every sense of the word"_ said the vice-president to a surprised Melik while the other two Colonials standing on either side could only look at each other. The Vice-President also looked at Dr. Burke while she translated for the others, _"she betrayed the Colonies to the Ori, she was derelict in her duty to protect Colonial citizens and the Articles of Confederation. After we showed the Quorum the evidence that your people had given us, a majority of them ordered an investigation."_

" _I see"_ said Dr. Burke as she nodded her head before turning to the three Earth Officers. She then turned around to the Colonials and asked them to follow Riley and the two Majors to the Mess Tent where they could have a short briefing over coffee. She told them that there are some translators in the tent who'll be able to help them navigate through the camp, and that any questions they have wil be answered. As they were leaving, Billy walked up to Dr. Burke with Baltar and asked her if he could have a word with her in private.

" _Of course" she replied._

After telling Riley that she'll be right with them, Dr. Burke walked off with Billy and Baltar to one side where there were no people. Once they reached a certain area where they were out of sight of the other Colonials, Billy reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and took out an envelope with the Presidential seal stamped on the far left hand side. Billy told the woman that it was a letter from the President which he was directed to give to either her, or the base commander.

Nodding her head, Dr. Burke reached into her trouser pocket and took out a radio before calling for Riley once again. Once he had run over to where they were, Dr. Burke opened the letter and translated for Riley's benefit. While reading, the two Earth personnel looked at each other, and then looked at Baltar, and back at the letter again.

Once they had finished reading it, Dr, Burke folded the piece of paper once again and put in back into the envelope before looking at Billy.

" _I'll have to talk to the Base Commander on Eden"_ said Dr. Burke, " _but I don't foresee any problems with this arrangement. Have you thought about what would happen if they refuge? I mean the Cylons?"_

" _Given that he helped them destroy our worlds?"_ said Billy as he glared at Baltar who was looking at Dr. Burke, " _I'm sure they'll take him in as a hero."_

Riley was listening as Dr. Burke translated everything for his benefit before he rubbed the back of his head. He then told Billy that his superiors wanted both Colonials and the Cylons kept separated until such time they were ready to meet each other without killing each other. He then went on to say that there was no guarantee that they'll take Baltar in, given that they themselves were now nearly extinct.

"Having him there could pose a threat to him" said Riley while Dr Burke translated, "I've heard that there are a few who blame him for falling for one of the models and helping her gain access into the Colonial military mainframe. That if that hadn't happened, then their plan would have failed, then maybe they could have allied with the Colonials so that there could be a combined front against the Ori forces."

" _We'll talk to those in charge"_ said Dr. Burke as Billy nodded his head _, "that's all I can promise you. If they agree, then he can be sent to Eden. But if not, then I'm afraid that other arrangements will have to be made. And yes, I know that he's no longer considered a Colonial citizen, but the fact remains that if no-one wants him.. then we'll have to come up with another arrangement."_

" _Very well"_ said Billy _, "I'll inform the Vice-President."_

" _Alright"_ said Dr. Burke _, "in the meantime, let us attend the briefing. And then there'll be some standard medical tests and vaccinations for you, and the other Colonials. And then… well, this is your planet… but I suggest caution when exploring it for the first time."_

Billy could only nod his head before leading Balter towards the Mess tent. They were soon followed by Riley and Dr. Burke, who just looked at each other and shook her heads before heading to the Mess Tent as well.

"So I guess he must have admitted what he did" said Riley as he looked at Dr. Burke while walking behind the two of them.

"Yes" replied Dr. Burke, "they've been lenient, I guess. I would have thought they would have hung him or, whatever their laws are for treason."

"I'd think it would be the same as ours" said Riley as they walked into the Mess Tent and Dr. Burke took a seat next to the Vice-President while Racetrack and Starbuck stood at one of the two entrances. IN the meantime, Riley had two members of his team guard the other entrance. Once Dr. Burke and the others had gotten some coffee, they started talking. Dr. Burke first told the Colonials about the planet itself while translators were telling the Earth officers at the table was being said. She told the Colonials that the planet was initially used by Earth as a scientific outpost. She told them that the planet was stable, had four seasons and ample fertile land and water.

" _We've found various types of animals further inland"_ said Dr. Burke, _"some of the scientists who used to work here would relax at the lake, while other would go fishing."_

" _So if this planet is so stable"_ said one of the members of the Quorum, " _why are you handing it over to us?"_

" _This station used to have a long range sensor array to search for singularities"_ said Dr. Burke _, "you see, the Ori come from another galaxy altogether. And while their ships are very powerful, and their technologies are extremely advanced… traversing directly from their galaxy to our through hyperspace…."_

" _Hyperspace?"_ asked Starbuck _._

" _From what I've been told"_ said Dr. Burke as one of the translators spoke in English for the Earth officers _, "your people use a jump drive system for Faster than Light travel?"_

" _Yes"_ said Baltar as Billy glared at him, as did the Vice-President; the only two people in the group who knew exactly what the scientist had done, _"it folds space so that a ship could move from one point in space to another."_

" _Ours is a bit different"_ said Dr. Burke _, "I'm not sure of the exact physics since it's not my field, but from what I understand, we open a window into a region of subspace known as hyperspace."_

" _But…"_ said Baltar as he looked at everyone and then at Dr. Burke and the military officer _, "that's.. the energy for that is massive, and the technology…"_

"We can discuss all of that at another time" said Riley as he looked at Baltar, before looking at Dr. Burke and nodding at her to continue what she was saying earlier.

" _As I was saying"_ she said, " _despite the Ori being much more advanced than us, it would take them months to travel to this galaxy by Hyperspace. So, they used a Gate to the Stars on another planet and activated it from their own galaxy. And yes, even I know that requires a massive amount of power.. power that they derived from a singularity that they created."_

" _By the gods"_ said Baltar in surprise as he looked at the serious expression on Dr. Burke's face, hoping that she was joking around. When she didn't smile, or give any hint that what she was saying was just a joke, Baltar leaned forward and asked her if she really was saying that the Ori created a black hole _._

" _What?"_ asked Billy.

" _Yes"_ said Dr. Burke _, "they killed the population of an entire planet, and then used our own weapons against us to shrink that planet into a black hole. We went to save the people there, instead we were witness to their power. They then sent multiple pieces of an extremely large version of the Gate to the Stars that we call a Supergate. The pieces would be powered by the singularity, and the Ori would use the completed Supergate to send more ships to this galaxy. Luckily, we destroyed the first one… but not without sacrifices."_

" _You said the first one"_ said the other Quorum member _._

" _This station was placed on this planet with a long range sensor array to search for any newly formed singularities"_ said Dr. Burke _, "and while we didn't detect it from where we are, another one was formed. But we were too late. Four ships came though and defeated a combined force of Earth, and our allies. After that, this station was reduced to a skeleton crew until… well, we encountered your people."_

" _I see"_ said the Vice-President.

" _Now"_ said Dr. Burke, _"we do need to know how many people would be coming to settle on the planet, and there are a few other questions we have before I send a report back to Earth."_

" _Of course"_ said the Vice-President as he reached into the pocket inside his jacket and took out and envelope before handing it to Dr. Burke, " _the President has written out a report of how many people would be on the ships that are coming here, and how many people as well as ships decided to go to the other planet that you told us about."_

"But that planet's been nuked" said Major Atwood as Dr. Burke translated her words, "there's nothing there."

" _We know"_ said the Vice-President as he looked at the officer _, "they're being led by the more fanatical of the fleet, and under the command of a Tom Zarek, and Sarah Porter."_

" _Zarek the terrorist?"_ asked Melik as Billy nodded his head while Balter just looked at the table, deep in thought, with his arms crossed over his chest.

" _Some don't see him as a terrorist"_ said the man next to Melik _, "he's a freedom fighter to them; especially to all of Sagittaron."_

" _Whatever the case"_ said the Vice-President as he looked at Melik, and then at Dr. Burke _, "he and some of the others are heading there. The President would like the Earth team stationed on that planet to send them here when the time comes. For reasons of security, Commander Adama will not be giving them the coordinates to this world."_

"That's good" said Riley.

" _Also, once we've settled down"_ said the Vice-President _, "a few of us would like to conduct an archaeological study of that planet. We'd like to see if we can find any artifact of concern, and… and we were hoping that your people could share what they have found with us as well."_

" _I can talk to the people in charge about that"_ said Dr. Burke _, "but I don't see a problem. Even the Cylons on Eden placed a request to conduct research, and… well, we'll have to do this in such a way that your two peoples stay out of each other's way."_

" _I will talk to the President when she arrives"_ said Hunt as Melik reached over and tapped his shoulder. The man then turned around and faced Melik who asked him who was the President now. HE told the Vice-President that he guessed it wasn't Adar anymore, and was surprised when Hunt said that Roslin was the President.

" _She's the Education Secretary, right?"_ asked Melik as the other two behind him whispered _, "I mean Maggie.. or Lt. Edmondson there did say her name once but… I guess I never put two and two together."_

" _The Galactica will be coming here with the remainder of the fleet once those who are leaving for the other planet have transferred to those particular ships"_ said the Vice-President, " _although I'd have to guess that they be coming here anyway when they find that there is nothing there."_

" _So we're looking at more than forty thousand people"_ said Dr. Burke as she looked at the letter that Roslin had wrote, and then looked up at the Vice- President, _"we already have refugee units complete with facilities that can hold two hundred people; four in one unit comfortably. I'm sure you've seen those crystalline towers when you came in?"_

" _Yes"_ said Billy nodding his head.

" _An ally helped us build those towers"_ said Dr. Burke _, "it can house about five hundred people each with a few living underground."_

" _Underground?"_ asked the Vice-President as Dr. Burke nodded her head before she assuaged their concerns.

" _The underground quarters are all well ventilated, there should be no concerns on that. And we have more materials from Earth coming later today."_

" _We can have some of the ships land on the surface, and they can be used as temporary shelters"_ said one of the members of the Quorum, " _other than the Galactica, most of them are meant for atmospheric flight."_

" _We'll have someone come to this planet and liaise with you on housing"_ said Dr. Burke and Hunt nodded his head.

" _But there is something you would like in return, isn't there"_ said the Quorum member from Leonis _._

" _Colonel?"_ said Dr. Burke as she turned her head and looked at Riley who nodded his head.

"We'd like to maintain and operate this outpost" said Riley as the Vice-President looked on, "the towers have their own medical facilities, and we can open the facilities here as well in conjunction with your people. We'll show you how to operate the Stargate, and we'll provide you with friendly addresses so that you can get your feet wet. In addition, we'd like to use this outpost as a measure of protection for your people; even after you've gotten your military and civilian security apparatus in place."

The Vice-President only nodded his head, signalling Riley to continue.

"There are still a lot of bad people out there" said Riley, "in particular we still have remnants of the Goa'uld systems lords, who we'll talk about in more detail once your President and military leaders have arrived on the planet. There is also the threat of the Lucien Alliance, a group of criminals that are currently spreading their influence over several planets. We'll keep a small contingent here to not only advice your people, but to also protect if the need should arise."

"Ok" said the Quorum member from Scorpia.

"We'd also like your knowledge of ship building techniques, even schematics of those shops you call Raptors" said Riley, "as well as other information on performing interplanetary trade. We usually conduct our business through the Stargate network, but sometimes… well, ships are needed to transport great numbers of goods."

"And in return?" asked the Vice-president.

"My superiors have authorized us to offer you energy shielding technology" said Riley as Dr. Burke translated for the Colonials. They looked at each other before looking at Riley again, especially Baltar whose eyes went wide in excitement, "but we'll need our engineers to gain access to your ships. They need to see if the fuel you use would be adequate enough to power the shield, and if not.. then they need to find a way to power the technology using our own reactors."

" _You would need to take that up with the military command"_ said the Vice-President _, "but I find your terms acceptable. I assume there is leeway in providing us with technology? I'm sure that the President will have more to say on this but.."_

" _We can offer you non-military technology"_ said Dr. Burke after she translated for Riley's benefit. She then translated what he had to say to the Vice-President, " _we'll offer medical technology, and the shields for protection. However, weapons are an entire different situation."_

" _I see"_ said the Vice-President before they called it a break. Hunt said that they can discuss every detail once the President arrived with the rest of the fleet in two days since transferring the people to the other ships was taking longer than expected. The Colonials were then led to the Medical building where they had their check-up, and then they had some lunch with the Colonials who had settled there earlier from the rescued fleet. It wasn't long after a long chat with their brethren that the Colonials walked back to the refugee units, while the Vice-President and the two Quorum members were led to the crystal towers that were built using Tok'ra technology.

As Starbuck walked into the refugee unit, followed by Racetrack and a translator along with Major Atwood, the senior Colonial officer saw the cot and sat down on it before laying down in her flight suit. She then looked at Racetrack who was looking at the officer before she turned back to looked at the Major.

" _Could you show us around?"_ asked Racetrack as Atwood nodded her head. She told them that they could relax for a while if they wanted before she showed them around, that there was time. Racetrack then nodded her head before Starbuck got up and playfully asked the younger woman to ask Atwood about the person she really wanted to ak about.

"Captain" said Racetrack as she looked back at a laughing Starbuck. The senior officer then told Racetrack that she'll be having a lot of fun on her account. Rolling her eyes, Racetrack them looked back at Atwood, only to hear the translator saying something to Atwood who was nodding her head.

"So" said Atwood as the Briton looked at Racetrack while her words were being translated, "Is there someone you wanted to talk to?"

" _Oh, nothing.. nothing really, yea"_ said Racetrack as she shook her head while she felt a hand around her shoulder. Looking to her left, Racetrack saw a grinning Starbuck who winked at her before looking at Atwood and asked her, to the horror of Racetrack, and to the grins of the British officer and the translator on the location of Major Thompson.

"I.. I.." said Atwood as she tried to keep from laughing at the look of horror on Racetrack's face, "I'm not really sure about the team that was sent to that planet, to be honest with you. But, if you prefer… I can…"

" _No"_ said Racetrack as she shook her head, _"no, it.. it's fine. We're supposed to try and ask your people for access to that planet within a month so… yeah, I'll request that I accompany the team… yeah… please don't tell anyone?"_

"Lips are sealed" said Atwood, "although, I do believe that Lt. Colonel Finn may know about…."

" _Say"_ said Racetrack as she looked at Starbuck with an eyebrow raised, before looking at Atwood again, _"that lake we saw while flying over…. Good place for a swim?"_

"Yes" said Atwood nodding her head. She then told both Starbuck and Racetrack to take a break for two hours, and that she'll be back then to take them on a tour of the camp, the towers, and the surrounding area. Turning around and walking out of the unit after the two Colonial officers nodded their heads, she closed the door after the translator had left. It was then that the both of them heard Racetrack telling a laughing Starbuck that now there was no way that she could show her face around the camp.

Smiling to herself, Atwood told the translator to meet her back here in two hours. She watched the young man walk away as the Briton got on her radio and contacted Riley who was in the command building.

"Colonel Finn" said Atwood as she headed towards the Mess Hall for some coffee, "I have a quick question, sir. The Colonial officers were concerned about their people heading to the nuked planet, so… so they were curious as to how long the team that's currently on site will be staying there."

"Thompson's team should be there for another two months, Major" said Riley.

"Thank you, sir" said Atwood as she stopped and turned around, looking at the unit she just left. Realizing that she didn't know the language, she decided to tell Racetrack when they met again in two hours. She then shook her head with a smile on her face before heading back to the Mess tent, and a fresh cup of hot coffee.

**Willow and Faith's house, Colorado Springs, 1000 hours.**

Faith had just gotten back to the house she shared with Willow and Dawn as a bright light deposited her in the living room. After talking with Buffy, Kennedy and Tara, the dark haired Slayer told them that she'll talk to Willow about what Sineya told them about coming to where it all began; and then she called Walter and asked him to have the Prometheus Station beam her back to her home.

Sighing, Faith looked around and saw that the couch hadn't been sat on, but the coffee machine was on in the kitchen; the smell of the black liquid permeating the entire living room. Walking up to the table next to the front door, Faith took out her keys from her pockets and placed them on the table before she walked over to the closed door leading to the room she shared with the redhead. Still in disbelief that the redhead had gotten behind both Angel's and her own back, Faith was experiencing a mixture of emotions ranging from betrayal, to a tiny bit of anger. Emotions that she was sure Willow had picked up on.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Faith then placed her hand on the door knob and turned it; and then opened the door. She looked on as Willow sat in the middle of the bed with her arms wrapped around her knees which were brought up to her chest. Faith saw that she rested her chin on the top of her knees while there was a phone in her left hand. The Slayer saw the redhead look up at her and give a small smile.

"I called General Landry" said Willow softly as she looked at Faith walk into the room and close the door behind her before leaning on it with her arms over her chest as she looked at the redhead, "I told him that I wanted to shelve the project, that I thought about it and that the risks were too high. I told him about Angel's and Cordy's concerns."

"Red" said Faith as she looked around the room before looking at Willow again, "Angel and I asked you not to attempt this. It was too risky from the get go and you still tried to go ahead with it behind our backs."

"I know" said Willow softly as she felt Faith's disappointment through their link, "I've already apologized to Angel for doing this behind his back, I mean I just got off the phone with him and Cordy. He said that he'll send in a report to General Landry and General O'Neill later today about why it should never be tried; and… and I'm apologizing to you too."

"Red" said Faith, anger she was feeling slowly fading away as she shook her head before walking towards the bed. She then sat down and faced Willow who still had her legs close to her chest. The redhead could see that there was a large space on the bed between them, a space that the both of them hardly had since they started their relationship, and marriage, "Angel and I know that your heart was in the right place, but you of all people know how dangerous magic, or the supernatural can be. This isn't like you trying to cure the Wraith, there's nothing supernatural there… but this? You're cloning demons, Red. And who know what could happen to the demon, what if it becomes more powerful? No one should take that risk. I saw you, Red… I saw your memories as Athena. Remember what happened to the clones?"

"Yes" said Willow softly as she continued to lay her chin on top of her knees and looked at Faith.

"Remember how you felt when they all died?" asked Faith as Willow nodded, "you told me that.. that you ruined thousands of lives. If you had gone through with this.. Red, you'd be doing the same thing to yourself, Cordy, Buffy… and everyone who cares about Angel. If you did clone him, and if the Cloning didn't work every time.. you'd have to kill him every time. Either I'd have to do it, or Buffy, or Tara…. Can you imagine facing Angel and Cordy with that? Telling them that we had to keep on killing someone who looks like Angel? They may be alright with it at first but, let's say that Tara says his aura is human… and then what do we do? Do we kill our Angel? What happens when the demon in the clone surfaces the next day.. or a few months.. or years later? We kill that Angel and… and that's it. Red, do you know what I'm trying to tell you?"

"Yea" said Willow as Faith got closer to the redhead.

"You have nothing to prove to anyone" said Faith gently as she looked into Willow's eyes, "I know you care about Cordy, I know you care about Angel.. but this isn't the way, Red."

"I just wanted to help" said Willow softly.

"I know… Angel knows" said Faith as she got closer and put her hand on Willow's bare foot, "you were Athena. You know what happened to the clones, you remember how obsessed you got in trying to kill the Wraith… do you want that same thing to happen in an ultimately unsuccessful quest to get rid of Angel's demon?"

"No" said Willow as she recalled what she did when she was doing everything she could to destroy the Wraith for good. It was then that everything Faith was taking about just slammed down on her like bricks, "no, I don't."

"I don't want to lose you, Red" said Faith as she got closer to Willow and sat alongside her with her legs outstretched. Faith then placed an arm around Willow's shoulder and pulled her close. Willow then placed her head on Faith's shoulder and stretched out her legs, placing her left leg over Faith's right leg, "not to something like this… not in creating even more monsters that could one day come bite our asses."

"I won't" said Willow as she closed her eyes and wrapped an arm around the Slayer's back, "I won't play around with this. I… I could sense your disappointment, sense of betrayal.. and anger at me and… and I don't want to feel that. It's breaking my heart, I'm sorry I went behind your back and… and I won't do something like that again."

Faith turned and kissed the top of Willow's head before she placed her head on top of Willow's.

"I love you" said Faith gently, "and you know I mean that."

"Yea" replied the redhead as she looked at Faith, "and I love you too."

The both of them just sat of the bed together for more than thirty minutes before the redhead closed her eyes. It was a nearly an hour later that Faith lay down on the bed with Willow's head on her chest. She combed her hands through the soft red hair and could feel how bad the redhead was feeling through their link. Faith had really hoped that Willow would have learnt that playing around with the supernatural, particularly demon, would be bad but then she started thinking about what they were considering doing once they had found the Scythe.

"Red" said Faith gently as Willow nodded her head on the Slayer's shoulder, "no more secrets like this from me, alright? Birthday secrets are fine, Anniversary secrets are fine… but no more hiding something like this."

"Ok" said Willow softly, "I sensed how angry you were with me, and… all I can say is I'm sorry."

"I know, just… just don't do it again, Red. I trust you to not do something like this again" she replied as she gave a deep breath before telling Willow what happened at the BPRI during Tara's attempt to contact Sineya. She told Willow the same things that Tara had told her, Buffy and Kennedy about Sineya's message; that if they wanted to find the weapon, then they need to come to where it all started. Faith looked at a surprised Willow while telling her that Buffy figured it could be the chamber where Sineya was created, or the Hellmouth.

"Not the chamber" said Willow as she looked at Faith while they were still sitting on the bed, now facing each other, "that was destroyed in a cave in."

"That's what I told Buffy" replied Faith as she nodded her head, "the Hellmouth?"

"Possible" said Willow, "I mean that's where Sineya died. That was her end, and you said something about going back to where it started to face the end? Right?"

"Yeah" said Faith, "but if it started in Africa, then why would she ask us to face the end, I mean…"

"Doesn't make sense" said Willow as she looked down at the bed deep in thought. This was the Willow that Faith loved, the one who thought things through; the one who was analytical, the ones whose wheels were turning to solve a particular problem. Faith then told the redhead that she figured the beginning didn't mean the beginning of the Slayer, but the beginning of the time that Willow met Sineya for the first time.

"Right" said Willow excitedly, "you're right. It's more likely that.. oh, her grave…. I buried her near the place I used to live."

"Can you find out where it is?" asked Faith.

"Yeah" said Willow as she got off the bed, and walked towards a table in the corner where she grabbed her laptop before heading back to the bed. The opened the screen as Faith lay her head on the redhead's shoulder. Placing the laptop on her thighs, Willow launched her browser and accessed the mapping program on the device, "let's see, Nairobi… Kenya."

Faith watched Willow type on the keyboard as the map focused on Nairobi. She placed her finger on the track pad as she scrolled the map until she was looking out into the grasslands. Faith saw Willow continue until she reached a river bank, she then scrolled the map up the river before let out a gasp, and a smile.

"Red?" asked Faith as she noticed the smile on her wife's face, "found it?"

"Yes" said Willow as she turned to look at Faith, "this was my home. I mean obviously I had to remove all the housing materials and the shield emitters, but this is it. I know where I buried her so if you and the guys wanna go after our next mission..."

"Yep" nodded Faith as she looked back at Willow, "I told B that I'll talk to you, and then with Big K. We'll take a few days off, maybe go on safari or something."

"Ummm... I like that" said Willow as she kissed the top of Faith's head, "can I bring you breakfast in bed to show you how sorry I am?"

"Already had breakfast" smiled Faith, "how about a romantic dinner tonight, before we go for the mission tomorrow?"

"That works too" said Willow as she closed the laptop screen before laying her head on top of Faith's again, "I'm sorry, Faith. I never should have gone behind your back like that."

Faith just nodded her head as she pushed Willow gently down onto the bed. Laying her head on the redhead's chest, Faith interlocked her fingers with Willow's and just lay there. Faith then looked up at Willow who was looking back at her with a small smile on her face. Moving up the redhead's body, the dark haired Slayer straddled her wife and looked down into her eyes before leaning in and kissing her forehead before looking at her once again. The both of them just looked at each other, with Willow leaning her head upwards a few seconds later and just brushing her own lips against Faith's.

"I'm sorry" said Willow as she reached behind Faith and grabbed her back. She then pulled Faith down as the Slayer caressed the sides of the redhead's face, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"I do" said Faith as she looked at Willow who was holding on to Faith's back tightly, "Red, you..."

Before Faith could finish what she wanted to say, Willow grabbed the back of Faith's head and kissed her. Breaking off the kiss, Faith looked at her wife's red eyes and brushed her fingers on the redhead's cheeks.

"I won't do something like this again, not behind your back" said Willow.

Faith just smiled, nodded her head, and brushed her nose against the redhead's before leaning down and kissing her. Faith then kissed her cheek, before going down her neck and to her shoulders. The Slayer went back up to Willow's earlobe and smiled as the redhead tightened her hold while Faith bit on it. Faith then kissed Willow's jawline, comforting her love before whispering into her ear.

"I'm just looking out for you" said Faith, "you're my wife, and my best friend. Without you.. I won't be here. I don't want to see you get hurt, and I don't want to see you get hurt when you find out that you could have hurt other people."

"Thank you for looking out for me" said Willow as she looked up at Faith's face, "Thank you for stopping me."

Faith nodded her head before kissing Willow's forehead. The both of them then lay down with each other on the bed before they finally went in to the SGC a few hours later to complete some work. Once they were done, Faith and Willow had met up with Colonel Carter who was preparing to head home. She told the two young women that General Carter had to be at the Pentagon for a few days, and that she was heading to Colonel Dixon's house to pick up Debra.

"So just the two of you tonight?" asked Faith as the Colonel nodded her head.

"I want to spend some time with the munchkin" said the Colonel, "I was thinking about ordering in some pizza for me, and taking out some gourmet baby food for Debbie."

"Oooh, yummy" said Faith as the three of them headed into the elevator, closely followed by Vala and Colonel Mitchell.

"Hey guys" said Faith as she, Willow and Colonel Carter stepped back.

"Major" said Colonel Mitchell as he nodded his head at Willow, and then nodded his head at Colonel Carter, "plans?"

"Debbie day" said Colonel Carter as she nodded her head and smiled while Vala gave a wide grin and asked her to bring Debra by the SGC, that she hadn't seen the little girl in a long time.

"SGC's not a safe place for toddlers, Vala" said Colonel Carter.

"Nonsense" said Vala, "my father let me play around with naquada when I was.."

"And that's enough of childhood naquada stories" said Colonel Mitchell as he frowned at Vala before looking at Willow and Faith. Willow told him that she had a date with Faith that night. It was then that Vala excitedly proposed a double date; herself and Colonel Mitchell, as well as Faith and Willow.

"Hey" said Colonel Carter who had her hands on her waist, "and me?"

"You said you wanted to stay home, Carter" said Colonel Mitchell.

"Yeah" she said with a pout on her face, "would still have been nice to be asked."

"Wanna go Sam?" asked Faith.

"Nah" said the Colonel as Willow nudged Faith before smiling at her wife, "it's alright. It's Debra day."

"Faith, Major?" asked Vala as the couple looked at each other while they communicated telepathically.

"Double date it is, then" said Faith.

Vala then grabbed both of Faith, and Willow's, hands before telling them that they needed to help her find a dress.

"Yeah, sure" said Faith as she noticed Colonel Mitchell rolling his eyes and silently mouthing 'help me' at Colonel Carter who shook her head. Faith then grinned and told Vala that she'd love to.

"Good luck, Cam" said Colonel Carter as they exited the main lobby. The Colonel then said goodbye to Faith, Willow and Vala and asked them not torture Colonel Mitchell too much.

"Too much?" said the Colonel as Colonel Carter walked away, waving at the four of them.

"To the shops" said Vala as she pulled on Faith while heading to the Slayer's car. Willow followed behind them with Colonel Mitchell who sighed at Vala walking with Faith as they discussed dress choices. At the same time, he told Willow that General Landry told him about her change of heart. That the idea to fix Angel was too risky.

"Sometimes I get too into things, sir. And I lose sight of… well, I just lose sight of everything" said Willow softly while looking at Faith who was laughing at something that Vala had told her, "I did it when I was Athena… and I hurt people. I thought about this without thinking about how it would affect others. I always told myself that playing with the supernatural, with magic, is dangerous. And I tried to do just that."

"Then what are your feelings about the Slayer weapon?" asked the Colonel as they waved at Colonel Carter who just drove away in her Volvo.

"We're just looking for the weapon, sir" said Willow, "so that it could be used as a weapon. If the BPRI decides to activate a Slayer artificially, they have a powerful.. and trained Witch who'll know what to do. I made a promise to myself to give up magic, and that's what I should do. The vampire thing, I mean…. maybe it could have worked. But a wise person, a very wise person told me that I'll be hurting a lot of people in the process."

"Wise, huh?" said Colonel Mitchell.

"Yes, sir" said Willow as she looked at Faith, who sensed that she was being looked at, turned around and smiled at Willow, "very wise."

Faith then turned around again and walked with Vala to the car. She then opened the door as Willow got into the passenger side, while the Colonel and Vala got into the back seat. The redhead told Colonel Mitchell not to worry about his car, that she'll be dropping off Vala after dinner back to the SGC.

"You can get your car then, Cam" said Faith as she looked at the Colonel in the reflection of her rear-view mirror. The Colonel nodded her his head before Faith drove off to the mall, while the women would try on dresses while the Colonel just waited wishing that Teal'c hadn't gone to visit Ry'ac and his wife, and that Daniel wasn't doing some translations of artifacts they brought back from the nuked Organic Furling drone planet.

TBC.

 


	144. Athena and the Kassa

**Willow and Faith's house, 1800 hours.**

Willow, Faith and Vala had just gotten back from helping Vala buy a dress for their double date with the space pirate and Colonel Mitchell. They had helped Vala while the Colonel was making the rounds in the mall before he walked back to the dress shop an hour later, by which time Vala already had her dress in her bag before she winked at Colonel Mitchell. He asked Vala what she got, but all the dark haired woman said was that he'll have to wait and see in the most seductive voice she could muster; a voice that embarrassed the Colonel until his face was beet red as he looked at the grins from both Willow and Faith.

"Major?" asked the Colonel hoping that she'll tell him something.

"Sorry, sir" said Willow as she walked past him, "it's a surprise."

"Oh yeah, one heck of a surprise" said Faith as she walked past him as well. He then turned and looked at Vala who was carrying the bag in her hand as she walked towards him with a wide grin plastered on her face.

Faith then dropped off Vala and the Colonel at the latter's apartment, but not before telling Colonel Mitchell not to try anything funny. It was the look on the Colonel's face after Willow turned and looked at the rear of the car did the redhead laugh out loud. Back in the house, Willow and Faith walked into their room… aware that Dawn was on a date with Jon and wouldn't be back until later that night. So, the two young women walked into their room and closed the door behind them.

As Faith sat on the bed while Willow took off her shirt and prepared to take a shower, the dark haired Slayer looked up at the redhead and gave a small smile. There was one question that was going through her mind, a question that she wouldn't dare ask the redhead because Faith already knew what the answer would be.. and with the link between them, the answer would hit hard. But she still had to know.

"Red" said Faith as she got up from the bed and walked towards the redhead who was already down to her underwear, "I've got something to ask you, and I want you to be honest with me."

"Alright" said Willow as she looked at Faith who reached for and held onto both of her hands.

"Do you forgive me?" asked Faith as she looked up at Willow who was looking back at her confused, "I just told you that you went behind my, and Angel's, back about this whole cloning thing and… and I can't help but think about what I did to you back when… you know… the Council stuff."

"Oh" said the redhead as she opened her eyes wide in realization on what the Slayer was talking about.

"I stunned you" said Faith looking into Willow's eyes as she squeezed her hands, "I stood by and watched as your mind was violated, I tricked you.. and…. I mean, I told B after we started dating… I mean after she was released that I know a part of you would never forgive my part in what I did, and I know I never asked that question to you directly. What I'm trying to say is that even with the link between us, I'll understand if you haven't forgiven my part in that whole fiasco."

"Oh Faith" said Willow as she pulled Faith closer and wrapped her arms around her waist. The redhead then hugged Faith tightly as she whispered into her ear, "I do forgive you."

Faith closed her eyes when the redhead said those four words and tightened her hold on her. She placed her chin on Willow's bare shoulder as the both of them started to dance to an invisible tune. Willow whispered that there was a time earlier in their relationship where, deep down, she was angry, that she pushed everything to one corner of her mind.

Faith ran her fingers on the redhead's bare back as Willow talked about how she slowly learnt to let go of her anger. She told Faith that it had taken sometime for her to realize that what Buffy and the others had done, what Faith had done, was something that seemed right to them at the time.

"If I was still in Sunnydale" said Willow softly into Faith's ear, "maybe I'd have done the same thing as well; maybe I would have been just as paranoid as Buffy was. Took me some time to realize that she and the others were on their own in fighting a never-ending war. There was no support system in place, so… so there had to be a breaking point. And I was that breaking point."

"I'm sorry" said Faith as she looked at Willow while their arms were still around each other, "forgive me?"

"Yes" said Willow softly as Faith gave a small smile.

She could feel her heart jump as she felt the truth behind Willow's words coming through their link. Willow then asked Faith is she forgave her for going behind her back in trying to create a clone of Angel.

"D'uh" said Faith as she lifted, and then spun around, a laughing Willow for a few seconds before putting her down, "I do."

The both of them looked at each other silently before hugging each other tightly once again.

"We're gonna be late" said Faith as she looked at the digital clock on the nightstand next to their bed, "Cam and Vala are expecting us."

"Take a shower together?" whispered Willow into the Slayer's ear, following which Faith nodded her head on the redhead's shoulder, "with some smoochies?"

"Uh huh" Faith replied as she nodded her head again before they stepped back. Willow walked into the shower first, but not before looking back Faith with a wide grin on her face. The dark haired Slayer then undressed before running into the shower after her wife, and slamming the door to the restroom shut.

It was later that night that Willow and Faith went to pick up Colonel Mitchell, as well as Vala who walked out of the Colonel's apartment first in a low-cut black dress, with the smartly dressed Colonel behind her.

It was Faith who got out of the car and whistled at Vala before getting back into the driver's seat. Willow tried to contain her laughter at how the Colonel was trying to keep himself from staring at Vala's assets in the presence of the subordinate officer.

"Hi, sir" said Willow as she looked over her shoulder at the man who was sitting behind her in the rear seat, "looking very spiffy."

"Thanks, Major" said the Colonel, "I try."

"It took him longer to get ready than it took me" said Vala as Colonel Mitchell had a sudden coughing fit. Willow covered her mouth as she tried to hide the growing smile on her face, at the same time she glanced at Faith who was laughing as she reversed the car and drove to the restaurant where they had made a reservation. It wasn't too long before they reached their destination, and then Faith parked the car before they walked into the restaurant. It had all seemed normal as they were taken to their seats, and then the four of them gave their orders to the waiter before talking about their lives. The Colonel talked about a high school reunion that he had to attend in three weeks while Vala placed her elbow on his shoulder and took a sip of wine.

"Apparently, I get to meet his parents" said Vala as he winked at the Colonel before grinning at Willow and Faith.

"You know the ground rules" said Colonel Mitchell as he lowered his voice, "cover story."

"Yeah, yeah" replied Vala, "I grew up in Boise, and moved to Colorado Springs. Started working at an accounting firm and…"

"Accounting?" asked Willow.

"Yes" said Vala, "I am very good with money."

"The first time we met" said Willow after taking a sip of wine, "you wanted to take us to some hidden treasure, which we were unsuccessful in finding; but if we did discover it, you were going to take half."

"Exactly" grinned Vala as Willow smiled while shaking her head, "I told you I'm good with money."

"So" said Faith as she looked at the Colonel, "meeting the parents, it's a big step."

"Well" said the Colonel, "this is a social outing outside the SGC."

"No, this is a social outing outside the SGC" said Faith as she pointed at their table, and then waved her hand at both Colonel Mitchell and Vala, "what you're doing is going on a date back to your home town."

"So, Cam?" said Vala as she put her elbow on the table and turned her body around before putting her head in her hands and waggled her eyebrows at the man, "so it really is a date?"

"Social outing" said the Colonel as he looked at the grin on Vala's face, and then at the raised eyebrow on Willow's face, "it's a social outing."

"Of course, sir" said Willow as she leaned back and took a sip of her wine, "getting out of the SGC is very good thing for Vala. Gets her used to, you know, the outside world so that she doesn't spend her days in… the accounting department."

"See, Cam" said Vala as she playfully slapped the Colonel and then turned to talk to Faith.

Willow saw the Colonel rubbing his own arm where Vala had slapped him and sensed that he didn't feel any anger towards the former space pirate, however he did feel slightly annoyed. However, she couldn't tell if he was annoyed because of Vala's playfulness, or because they were on a double date.

'At least the level of annoyance isn't as bad as before' thought Willow to herself as she recalled back to how annoyed the Colonel and Daniel were at Vala when she first came into the SGC. After Vala had made that wish to Anya before she lost her powers, she had noticed that the Colonel's annoyance towards Vala has decreased noticeably. Smiling to herself as the Colonel looked on, she wondered if what was happening was because of Anya's wish granting abilities, or if it was for real… that maybe Colonel Mitchell was really hiding his attraction to Vala behind a veil of feigned annoyance.

"Major?" asked Colonel Mitchell as he noticed Willow smiling at the glass of wine in her hand before she looked back up at him, "penny for your thoughts?"

"Nothing, sir" said Willow as she took a sip of wine before giving her superior officer a smile, "just thinking about something work related."

"You're always thinking about something work related" said Vala as Faith looked at her wife and smiled.

"I mean I was" said Willow shaking her head, "not anymore. So…"

It was then that Willow's expression changed and she started to look around at her surroundings.

"Red?" asked Faith, "what's wrong?"

"It's weird" said Willow as she looked around before leaning towards the middle of the table, "I'm not sure what it could be… feels like… I mean…. like someone's getting impatient and…."

"Oh" said Vala as she raised her hand and got off her chair, "must be me. I have to go to the… what do your people call it? The little girl's room?"

Vala then quickly got up before telling them that she'll be right back. As Vala walked to the restroom in the back of the restaurant, Willow shook her head before tell the others that the feelings weren't coming from Vala.

"Ah" said Willow, "it's like someone being anxious and…. Vala."

The Colonel and Faith saw Willow jump off her seat after she said Vala's name. Sensing that something was wrong through their link, Faith got up as well and told Colonel Mitchell that Willow thought something happened to Vala. As the two of them headed towards the restroom, they didn't see Willow anywhere; when suddenly the redhead telepathically told Faith to meet her outside at the side entrance. She told them that they had to use the emergency exit, which door opened out to the alley outside the restaurant which was where she would be waiting for them next to a black sedan.

Rushing out the door, Colonel Mitchell and Faith saw Willow on the ground as she helped an unconscious Vala leaned her back against the wall. While doing that, the redhead told the Colonel and Faith that someone tried to put Vala into the waiting car by force. She told them that she received a telepathic shout for help from Vala before she was taken away.

"Once they were outside" said the redhead as she pointed at the man who was slumped forward on the trunk, "I made them fall asleep. Figured that we'd want to talk to them at the SGC."

"Why Vala?" asked Faith as she opened the car doors and looked at the sleeping, and snoring, occupants, "you think these guys knew she was a host?"

'That's be my guess" said Colonel Mitchell as he took out his cell phone and called the SGC, "Major, anything to identify them?"

"Nothing, sir" said Willow as she pointed at the one slumped on the trunk, "he's empty, I mean. Haven't checked the others yet."

"We've got a team on the way" said Colonel Mitchell before he looked at the door to the restaurant, "so much for a double date night, huh?"

"Next time I say we don't say out loud what we wanna do" said Faith as she looked at Willow, "I think the universe hates us or something. Honeymoon, no…. date night, no…. I mean, come on!"

Willow couldn't help but smile at her wife before looking at the unconscious Vala, and then back up at Colonel Mitchell who was trying his best to hide his worry for the woman. However, Willow was absolutely certain that they needed to talk to these people about who they were, and what they wanted with Vala.

**Farrow-Marshall Aeronautics, the following day; 1100 hours.**

Willow and Colonel Carter had been reassigned from their mission to go undercover on a Lucien Alliance planet that was one of the key sources for a genetically-altered crop that suspiciously looked like a piece of corn that had pinkish and purplish hues on the surface, instead of the yellow that was found on Earth. During the briefing, SG-1 was briefed by General Landry and Colonel Reynolds that a member of his team had spent a day on another planet that also sold Kassa in the marketplace. He said that everyone seemed to like it, even crave for it, and it was that unusual craving that made the Colonel suspect something was wrong. His suspicions were confirmed when one of his men returned, and then violently tried to get back to the planet for more of the Kassa.

During the briefing, Colonel Reynolds said that Dr. Lee analysed the space-corn as Colonel Mitchell called it and found it had psycho-stimulants in its DNA. General Landry agreed that SG-1 should get go ahead to the Lucien Alliance planet without Willow and Colonel Carter, at least until they had questioned the Vice-President of Farrow-Marshall Aeronautics, the same company that had been in the news a year earlier during the time that Jaffa under the command of the then leader of the Jaffaa High Council, Gerak, were on Earth searching for Ba'al. Tat was the day that Dawn and other SGC personnel had entered the Sunnydale outpost for the first time. That day, Ba'al under a human alias had called for a press conference announcing himself as the new president of the company; the same company that handled a lot of contracts from the Department of Defence. The SGC had intelligence from the NID that Ba'al was now leading the Trust, the same group that had given Travers symbiotes to implant into Buffy the day that Kennedy became a Slayer; the same group that the SGC found had been infiltrated by the Goa'uld, which was where they had gotten the symbiotes from in the first place. The frightening thing was that the SGC and the NID believed that they had infiltrated nearly every level of government in the major countries on Earth. The man even threatened to blow up a building using a naquada bomb if the SGC went after him, instead of leaving him alone to rebuild his empire.

However, the SGC did go after him while at the same time beaming the entire building, which was discovered to be laced with naquada, into space where it exploded and then beamed the debris back onto the surface; the official explanation at the time was that there was a gas explosion. However, Ba'al and his clones were on the run as far as the SGC was concerned, and the NID had been unable to find him. Then the aftermath of the incident at the restaurant, when questioned by General Landry last night, the people who tried to capture Vala didn't answer any questions. Willow received permission from General Landry to ask them questions, and then at the same time conduct a surface scan of their thoughts. While Willow was asking questions, they still didn't answer.. however, they were thinking very loudly while telling themselves not to say anything. She had seen images of Ba'al, several Jaffaa, a Tel'tak cloaking as it took off and, most importantly, one of Charlotte Mayfield giving the men orders to capture Vala alive.

It was that particular memory that led the redhead and the blonde officer in their dress blues to Farrow-Marshall to talk to Mayfield about the car which, after running the licence plate, was found to be stolen from that company. Willow and the Colonel were led into Mayfield's office after waiting out in the waiting room for two hours by the secretary. The two of them walked towards the desk in one end of the room as the blonde woman behind the desk stood up in her suit and welcomed the two officers.

"How may I help the Air Force once again?" asked Mayfield as she motioned the Colonel and Willow to take a seat. The woman had met Colonel Carter once before during the incident with Ba'al on Earth while Willow and Daniel were with an NID team following up on what they believed was the real Ba'al; only to later learn that they were following clones. It was the day before he held that press conference, and the Colonel told Willow later that she didn't sense any Goa'uld from the woman that time.

_Carter: "Not feeling anything still. How about you?"_

Willow just leaned back while the Colonel asked Mayfield some questions about the car being stolen, and why the men would tell her that it was Mayfield who ordered the kidnapping of Vala. Willow suddenly tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at the woman when she couldn't hear any thoughts from her, nor could she feel any emotions.

_Willow: "I feel nothing, ma'am."_

_Carter: "So she really doesn't know anything about Vala?"_

_Willow: "Ma'am, I meant I sense no emotions from her. No thoughts, no anger that we may be lying to her.. nothing."_

Colonel Carter looked at Willow in surprise before looking at Mayfield again. The two of them continued to telepathically communicate while the blonde officer looked back at Mayfield and continued to ask questions. Willow told her mentally that the only other time that she wasn't to read a mind was when Nerus came to the SGC; she reminded the Colonel that she wasn't able to read the mind of the host, or the symbiote. But she did feel the anger and hate coming from the Goa'uld symbiote though back then, but nothing now.

_Willow: "Ma'am, do you think that Ba'al could have created something to hide the symbiote? Maybe the side effect is that it calms the symbiote down, or… I mean…"_

_Carter: "Possible. The man was under Anubis once, and after he was defeated… Ba'al did get all of his technology. Including the Asgard technology that Anubis stole from Thor's mind a few years ago."_

_Willow: "Ma'am, I really don't sense anything. Maybe she really is that calm, but not hearing her thoughts? After what you told her, I'd think she would try and think of a way to get rid of us or… you know… to kill us. But I'm getting nothing."_

_Carter: "A Trust member? Goa'uld?"_

_Willow: "Possible on both counts, ma'am."_

"Miss Mayfield" said the Colonel as she and Willow stood up and shook her hand, "thank you for your time."

"Of course, Colonel Carter" smiled the woman as she nodded at the Colonel, and then at Willow. Soon after the officers had left, Mayfield picked up the phone and stated to dial a number when she heard a buzzing sound, followed by a flash of bright white light. Once the light faded away, Mayfield found herself surrounded by two Marines with rifles pointed at her. She was in a room that had three chairs, two of which were facing the one on opposite sides.

"What is the meaning of this? Where am I? What did you do to me?" asked an incredulous Mayfield as a blast door opened behind the Marines as Colonel Carter and Willow walked through. The Colonel asked the Marines to stay outside by the door, that everything was alright and that Mayfield wasn't going hurt them.

"Miss Mayfield" said Willow as she pointed towards the one chair, "sit, please."

"I demand to know where I am!" shouted Mayfield as she slammed her hand on the table as Willow and Colonel Carter just looked on, "what was it that you did? Why hasn't the Department of defence told us about this technology and…"

"Calm down" said Colonel Carter as she pointed at the seat as she walked up to, and next to, the redhead, "Miss Mayfield, I will ask you this question again… and I would appreciate an honest answer. Why did you order your people to come after Vala Mal Doran."

"I don't know that name" said Mayfield's as she placed her hands on the table in front of her and leaned forward, "I don't know anything and…."

"Sit" said Willow as she telekinetically pushed the chair back before pushing a visibly shocked Mayfield, and then pushing her down onto the chair, and the pulling it towards the table.

"Thanks" said Colonel Carter as he squeezed Willow's shoulder as she sat down.

"Welcome, ma'am."

"What the hell was that?" asked Mayfield as she looked at Willow, and then at the Colonel, and back to Willow again.

"Miss Mayfield" said Colonel Carter as she leaned forward, "you can either talk to us about why you ordered Vala to be captured, and then tell us about where Ba'al is right now, as well as the other members of the Trust; or, you can spend the rest of your natural life stuck in a hole with another Goa'uld."

"Of course even if you do help us" said Willow, "you still spend time in a hole, but it's a hole with cable. I mean for a snake.. that's a pretty good deal. I mean we got one right now who's been begging for a feast."

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Mayfield as she leaned forward as Willow looked at the Colonel before telepathically telling her that she's still unable to read her thoughts, or sense her feelings, "so let me go, or else I'll sue."

"Miss Mayfield, or whatever your Goa'uld name is" said Colonel Carter, "you must be angry that the Goa'uld lost their hands on the galaxy. I mean, look at us… a backwater planet defeated a technologically advanced race. I mean… that's got to get you angry."

"I agree" said Willow as she nodded at the Colonel and then looked at Mayfield whose face twitched, "I mean we beat Ra, Hathor, Set, Osiris, Camulus, Chronus, Aphophis, Sokar, oh… oh… Anubis. He thought he could take the planet, but we beat him. Then we helped to free the Jaffa, and now… now the system Lords lost most of their power. How does that make you feel? To know that a primitive race by the standard of the Goa'uld, beat your snakey ass?"

"Snakey?" asked Colonel Carter as she turned to face Willow.

"It's a word, ma'am" said Willow as she looked at the Colonel, "learnt it from General O'Neill."

"Uh huh" said the Colonel as she shrugged her shoulders and then looked at Mayfield, "so, Miss Mayfield tell us what we need to know, or…"

"Or what?" said Mayfield, "you'll kll me?"

"No" said Willow as she mentally slammed her head against the table, "you're a snake. So, we'll make life difficult for you. We tried to let you have the easy way out, so…. Yeah."

"What are you?" asked Mayfield as she looked at Willow.

"Tell us your name" said Willow as Mayfield wiped the blood that was coming from her nose.

"Charlotte Mayfield" she replied as Willow mentally slammed her head on the table again.

"That's the name of your host" said Colonel Carter as Mayfield looked up at her, and then at Willow with anger in her eyes, "we want the name of the Goa'uld."

"Come on" said Willow as she taunted Mayfield, "I thought the Goa'uld were supposed to be gods? Looks like all you are just cowards. Cowards who ran away with their tail between their legs after the Jaffa rebellion, and…"

"We are gods" said Mayfield as her eyes flashed, and her voice deepened while she slammed her hands on the table, "the Tau'ri will bow down to the old gods once more."

"Now here we are" said Colonel Carter as she looked at Mayfield.

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow leaning forward, "that did it."

"You" said Mayfield as she looked at Willow, "you will be the first to be experimented on when the others return. The system lords were weak, the old gods will return from hibernation to reclaim what's theirs…. And I will be with my brothers and sisters once again."

"The old gods?" asked Colonel Carter.

"Before the system lords, before everything" said Mayfield with a sneer, "the old gods existed. My brothers and sisters will awaken and come after the Tau'ri for their insolence in believing that they can defeat the gods."

"Right" said Willow, "and you are?"

"Athena."

Willow's smile vanished from her face as the Colonel looked back at the redhead in surprise, and then at Mayfield.

"You primitives bowed down to me and my fellow gods" said Mayfield, "and the time will come when…"

"Old gods?" asked Willow as she tightened her jaw when she recalled what Athena and the other Goa'uld had done in kidnapping early humans to Kobol, "don't make me laugh. You were a lowly Goa'uld under the system lords. I know what you did… I know how 'great' you are… coward."

"You will bow down to me!" said Mayfield as she leaned forward and looked at both Colonel Carter, and Willow who was glaring back at her, "if not now, then you will soon… we are the old gods and…"

"You're wrong" said Colonel Carter as she leaned forward, "you're just a pitiful little creature. Now, tell us why you ordered Vala captured. If we like the answer, then we'll consider the TV. And then we want the location of Ba'al and his clones, followed by the names of every trust operative."

"You…" said Mayfield when she suddenly found that she wasn't able to speak.

"I froze your vocal chords" said Willow as Mayfield looked at her in surprise as the redhead leaned back and stared at her coldly, "you kidnapped humans from Earth using my name. You and your fellow Goa'uld pitted them against each other like a sick experiment. All using my name."

"Willow" said the Colonel as she noticed Mayfield trying to say something, "I think she wants to say something."

Willow released her hold on the suited blonde woman who was looking back at her.

"I am Athena, I am a goddess and…"

"I am more than ten thousand years old" said Willow much to the shock of Mayfield, "I am a descended Ancient, and my name back then… back when I grew up in another galaxy, back when I came to Earth, and back when I saw you in another host kidnapping people to another planet… back then I was known as Athena. You used my name to kidnap people."

"No" said Mayfield as Willow slowly got up and walked around the table before telekinetically holding the Goa'uld's hands together tight. She then leaned down and whispered into Mayfield's ear, "you're not a god, or goddess. I travelled galaxies while you were not even a little stain in the queen that birthed you, I did things and saw things that you never have. So you see, you are not a goddess.. I am. A very angry and vengeful one at that."

Willow then looked at Mayfield with black eyes as the Goa'uld screamed at Colonel Carter for help.

"Hey" said the Colonel shrugging her shoulders as Willow's eyes returned to normal and she walked back to her seat and sat down, "we did ask you nicely at first. You're the one who made her angry. So… oh, we also want to know where these old gods are."

"Which I'm assuming are the Goa'uld that represents the Greek pantheon, right?" asked Willow as Mayfield just looked at the redhead with eyes wide open.

"Hey" said the Colonel as she snapped her fingers, "if she doesn't scare you…."

"Then I know two others much scarier than me" said Willow with a grin on her face, "so you tell us everything, or you see my bad side. If that still doesn't scare you, then you meet Faith.. and don't let the name fool you, she has a temper."

"Then of course there's Teal'c" said Colonel Carter as Willow nodded her head, "much scarier than Major Rosenberg."

"He scares me sometimes" said Willow with a shudder as she recalled how calm he could be while the wheels in his mind turned, "but him and Faith together in the same room as you? Oh boy, I really think you should talk to us before we call them."

"So" said the Colonel as she leaned back on the chair, "why did you want Vala?"

After Mayfield told Willow and Colonel Carter the reason that she wanted Vala brought to her, the two women walked out of the room as another officer walked in to get the names of all the Trust agents, at least the ones that Mayfield knew about. Once the doors to the room closed, Willow and the Colonel walked towards the bridge while giggling.

"Did you she how scared she was, ma'am?" said Willow as she leaned on the hull of the Prometheus Station, "you are not a goddess, I am…. That scared even me… and she looked like she was going to faint."

"I know" replied the Colonel as she stopped laughing after another officer walked by them, and then started laughing again, "and the scream when you went all black eyes… see, I told you that would work."

"Yes, ma'am" sighed Willow as she wiped her eyes as tears fell from her laughter before they continued walking towards the bridge, "I'm babysit Debbie while you go for a spa day, with Faith… and Vala."

"You shouldn't have made the bet" said the Colonel as she looked back and grinned before the both of them reached the bridge of the Prometheus Station, "Colonel Pendergast, sir."

"Colonel, Major" said the commander of the station as he got up from the command chair and turned to face the two officers, "any news?"

"Yes, sir" said Willow, "she's a Goa'uld called Athena who used to work with the Goa'uld who used Vala as a host, Qetesh. Apparently they had some kind of a dispute, or Qetesh just left her after stealing information on something called the Clava Thessara Infinitas."

"Which is?" asked Colonel Pendergast.

"She said it's Ancient for the Key to Infinite Treasure" said Colonel Carter, "we'll need Daniel and his team to check up on it. According to the Goa'uld, there's a legend that the Ancients stored away vast riches, including weapons, and that the Clava Thessara Infinitas is needed to unlock the location of that treasure."

"Major?" asked Colonel Pendergast as he looked at Willow. He was aware of Willow's heritage and wanted to know f there was anything to this legend.

"I'm not sure, sir" said Willow, "I don't remember ever reading up on something like this when I was living on Atlantis, I don't know if I heard about it when I was ascended since I don't have that knowledge with me."

"You think it could be a wild goose chase?" asked Colonel Carter as she looked at Willow.

"Best person would be Daniel, or Dawn, to figure this out" said Willow, "I don't remember anyone talking about it when I was younger back on Atlantis. I mean there would be elaborate treasure hunts, but nothing about some Key to Infinite Treasure."

"I'll have Daniel look at it, just in case" said Colonel Carter as Willow nodded her head in agreement.

It was then that on of the junior officers on the bridge told Colonel Pendergast that there was a message from Stargate Command.

"On screen" said the Colonel as he, Colonel Carter and Willow walked over to the video screen on the port side of the ship. It was a few seconds later that General Landry's face showed up on the screen and asked if Willow and Colonel Carter were done with Mayfield.

"Yes, sir" said Colonel Carter, "and it's a real doozy."

"Good" said the General, "but the reason I'm calling is that Colonel Mitchell, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c and MISs Lehane are still on that Lucien Alliance planet investigating one of the sources of the Kassa crop. They were supposed to have dialled in for a check in an hour ago. I need, you and Major Rosenberg back at the SGC to mount a recon… and if needed, a rescue mission. I'll have SG-14 ready in the meantime."

"Understood, sir" said Willow and Colonel Carter together before they nodded at Colonel Pendergast and were beamed down to the SGC to mount a possible rescue mission.

TBC.

 


	145. An Anniversary and a Rescue

**Willow and Faith's house, the previous day; 1400 hours.**

Dawn opened the door to the house she shared with Willow and Faith after a lunch date with Jon at a café in the city. They both of them didn't have much time to spend together given that they were on different teams, and that they also had different work assignments that didn't intersect. So when they got the time, they would spend as much time as possible together. Today however, was a special day for the both of them, the anniversary of their first official date. Smiling as she closed the door behind her and leaned on the door, Dawn thought about the kiss they shared as they sat next to each other over a large cup of chocolate shake.. the young brunette's drink of choice.

Remembering the first time she met Jon, the young woman had a constant smile of her face as she placed her keys on the table next to the front door before walking into the kitchen. She opened the fridge door to grab a carton of milk when she saw a note from Willow and Faith that they had gone to the SGC.

Taking a drink directly from the carton, and then placing it back into the fridge.. the brunette closed the door and turned around to walk out of the kitchen, into the hallway and then into her room. She walked over to a corner desk that had and attached mirror and saw the small box that held the pendant that Willow had created for her when she was Athena. She opened the box and looked at the pendant and smiled at the memory of the both of them in Atlantis. Dawn closed the box and then looked up at the mirror; she saw her reflection and smiled at the shirt she was wearing that said 'relax' on the front across her chest, and her jeans as she turned to her side and checked out her profile.

Her face red as she continued to remember walking back to Jon's car, then getting inside before they started to grope each other while kissing passionately. Shaking her head, she took off her shirt, jeans and underwear before wrapping a towel around herself as she walked out of her room, and into the restroom.

Walking out after forty five minutes with her hair tied under another towel, Dawn walked back into her room, closed the door and walked over to her table as she adjusted the towel that was around her body before taking a seat. It was about an hour later that Dawn was done with her hair, before putting some light make-up on her face. Smiling at her reflection, she then looked over hear shoulder when she heard someone knocking on the door.

'He's early' thought Dawn to herself as she looked at the clock on her desk. The girl got off her seat while she grinned as she imagined Jon's reaction to her wearing just a red towel around her body and opening the door, 'great he's going to think this is some kind of a porn shoot… umm…'

It was then that she had an idea in her head.

Dawn walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole at Jon, who was in a suit holding a bouquet of flowers, before stepping back and grinning. She turned the handle on the door and then leaned seductively on the door frame as she held the door open with her other hand, 'hey stranger, that delivery for me? I'm afraid I can't pay you, is there anything else I could do?"

Trying to hide her laughter at Jon's red face as he started to cough, Dawn waggled her eyebrows.

"Well?" asked Dawn.

"Nice dress" said Jon in between nervous coughs as Dawn couldn't hide her laughter any longer and started to giggle.

"Just get in" said Dawn as she pulled Jon into the house before closing the door behind her.

It was then that Jon handed the bouquet of flowers to Dawn, who took it before smelling it, and then looked up at the young man with a smile.

"They're beautiful" said Dawn as she gave him a kiss. Jon wrapped his hands around Dawn's back before pulling her closer as the young woman yelped and broke their kiss. The both of them now laughing, Dawn placed a finger on Jon's lips as he moved in for another kiss, telling him that they had a date to go to, "you look good."

"You too" said Jon as he looked at the towel, and then at Dawn's smiling face, "like your dress."

"Thank you" she replied as she stepped back and turned around, "this is the latest in towel fashion."

"I like it" said Jon with a grin.

"But alas" said Dawn dramatically as she put both hands on her chest and walked backwards into her room, "if I wear this in public, then I'll be taken to the nut house."

"You know what they say" said Jon as he shrugged his shoulders while Dawn looked on as Jon kept on thinking, "you know what…. Yeah.. forget it."

"I'll be right back, Jon" said Dawn as she ran towards him and gave him a kiss, before heading back into her room, but not before handing him the bouquet of flowers and telling him to put in into the vase on the coffee table in the living room.

Back in her room, Dawn rushed to her closet and took out a dark purple dress and lay it carefully on her bed. She then opened the small box on her table that contained the pendent and smiled again. This was the first time that Jon would be seeing that pendent, something that she hasn't even shown Buffy and her mother yet. Brushing her fingers on the smooth curves of the stretched jewels, Dawn turned around and picked up her dress; a dark purple, low cut dress that went to just below her knees. As she put it on in front of the mirror, she placed the single strap that kept the top of her dress up around the back of her neck. Once she did that, Dawn then carefully took out the pendant that was attached to a thin chain before putting it around her neck, the cool metal of the pendant warming as it touched her bare skin. She looked at the pendent as the colours of the stretched jewels seemed to glow for just a few seconds. Dawn brushed her fingers over the pendent before she turned around and made sure that everything fit just right. She then picked up her small purse and walked to the door, and then walked out into the hallway as she looked at Jon who was looking at some of the pictures hanging on the walls.

"Ahem" coughed Dawn as Jon turned around, before his jaw dropped. He saw Dawn smile at him before turning around to show her bare back which went until half way down, and then she turned again, "well?"

"You… ah… well…" said Jon as he loosened his collar, or at least tried to.

"Yep" grinned Dawn as Jon walked towards her, "that's the reaction I was going for."

Once Jon neared Dawn, he lifted her hand and kissed it before looking up at the brunette.

"Thank you, kind sir" said Dawn as she gave a playful bow.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Jon as he reached out and brushed his fingers against the pendant.

"Willow got it for me" said Dawn as Jon raised his eyebrows, "I mean the last time she went to Atlantis… she got it for me. It was made by a jewel smith on Athos."

'It's nice"

"It's one of a kind" said Dawn as she touched the pendent, "Willow said that the jewel smiths are all gone, at least according to the Athosian leader in Pegasus."

"It's beautiful" said Jon as he brushed his fingers on Dawn's cheek as the brunette gave a small smile. It was Jon who held the door open for Dawn to exit before the brunette turned around and locked the door. She then wrapped her arm around Jon's left arm and the both of them walked towards the car, excited for their anniversary.

It was then that another car drove down the driveway and stopped next to them as Faith and Willow waved excitedly from inside the car.

"Hey Dawnie, Jon" said Willow as she got out of the passenger side seat carrying a small bag, "big date?"

"Uh huh" said Dawn as she pointed at the pendent, "what do you think?"

"It looks great with that dress" said Willow as Faith got out of the car and whistled at Dawn.

"Wowza" said Faith as she looked at Dawn, and then at Jon before pointing at him, "don't get any ideas."

"Faith" said Dawn as she held on to Jon even tighter while rolling her eyes.

"I'll be watching you, Jon" said Willow as she grinned before sticking her tongue out at Dawn. She then pointed at her eyes, and then at Jon.

"What's the occasion?" asked Faith as she took out a bag as well from the back seat.

"Anniversary of our first date" said Jon.

"Nice" said Faith.

"Enjoy yourselves, Jon… Dawnie" said Willow as she grinned at her, and Buffy's, sister, "but not too much, I mean.. you know.. enjoy but… don't enjoy too much and…."

"Eww" said Dawn as Jon started to cough nervously again.

"Come on, Major" said Jon as he stopped coughing, "I've always treated her like a lady."

"I know" said Willow, "but seriously, enjoy yourselves."

"Forget enjoying yourselves" said Faith, "it's your anniversary. Get drunk, get back here… and get some screams in."

"Faith" said Willow and Dawn together, the brunette already blushing while Jon started coughing nervously again.

"Oh, right" said Faith as she rushed towards Jon and put her hand in his shoulder, "remember protection."

"Faith" said Willow and Dawn again together.

Faith started to laugh at her wife, and her sister-in-law, as they both turned red. It was a few seconds later that they said their goodbyes as the couple left for their date, and Faith and Willow left for their double date with Colonel Mitchell and Vala. After getting into Jon's car, Dawn looked at Willow waving at them and mentally asked her if it was alright to tell Jon about their relationship, and about her past identity as Athena.

_Willow: "I'm alright with it, Dawnie. You haven't told him yet?"_

_Dawn: "No. Every time I thought was the right time, I chickened out. But today's the anniversary of our first official date so… I was thinking what better time to tell him. You know?"_

_Willow: "Go ahead, Dawnie. And really, enjoy yourself… you look beautiful."_

_Dawn: "Thanks."_

Dawn looked at Willow as she smiled while Jon reversed the car. She then looked at the young man as the both of them drove off on their date.

**Willow and Faith's house; 2100 hours.**

It was about three hours later, following a night of dinner with a view of the mountains in the distance, followed by dancing, that Jon brought Dawn home. Parking his car at the end of the driveway next to the house, Jon ran out and went around the car to open Dawn's passenger-side door. Thanking the young man with a smile, Dawn got out before Jon shut the door. she then wrapped her arm around his and walked towards the front door.

"So" said Jon as the couple stood on the front porch and looked at each other, the light from the porch light shining onto Dawn's pendent. He then reached for Dawn's hands and held them tight, "I guess thi is it, I'll umm…. "

"You wanna come in?" asked Dawn, interrupting what Jon wanted to say, "I mean we're not doing anything for the next three days, I mean no missions or anything so…. Wanna stay the night?"

"Faith and Red alright with that?" asked Jon.

"Yeah" said Dawn as she took out her keys and opened the door, "they'll be alright. And.. and well, there are some things that I need to talk to you about."

"Ok" said Jon confused as he walked in after Dawn, and then turned around and closed the door. He then looked at a nervous Dawn standing in the hallway looking at him, and it was the nervousness that made him concerned, "you alright? I mean, I don't think I did anything wrong, did I?"

"No" said Dawn shaking her head as she looked towards the living room, "umm…..how about you take a seat, and I'll umm… or… ok."

Jon looked on as Dawn grabbed his hands and pulled him over to her bedroom. She pushed him in before closing the door behind her and leaned on it, all the while she was breathing hard. Shaking her head, Dawn walked towards Jon and asked him to take a seat on her bed… that she had something urgent to tell him. Nodding his head, Jon sat down as Dawn took off her earrings, followed by carefully taking off the pendent. She opened the box, and then placed it inside carefully before closing the top of the box. She then looked in the mirror again, and then at the reflection of Jon who was looking back at her.

'What would he say?' thought Dawn to herself.

Slowly she turned and walked towards Jon in her dress, and then sat next to him. Jon reached for her hand and laced his fingers around her before taking her hand up to his lips and kissing it.

"What's going on?" asked Jon.

"Listen, I… I just found out something about myself" said Dawn, "actually I've known for some time and.. and I've been scared to tell you, but if I don't tell you then… well,…."

"Just say it, Dawn" said Jon.

"I… I know you've seen a lot of things.. I mean you have the memories and experiences and…." said Dawn as she shook her head, "what I'm trying to say really badly, is that you've seen a lot of things."

"Yeah?"

"I was born a little over ten thousand years ago in Atlantis" said Dawn as she closed her eyes, readying herself for the inevitable questions. However, nothing happened, all she felt was Jon kissing her on the lips. Returning the kiss, Dawn wrapped her arms around Jon's neck and pulled him in. They broke the kiss after a few seconds as Dawn started breathing hard while looking at Jon, "ok?"

"You look good for a ten thousand year old" said Jon as she caressed Dawn's cheeks, "besides, just in case you didn't know… I have the mind of a guy in his mid-forties in this body."

"Well" said Dawn as she gave him a peck on the lips again, "my name back then was Hera, and I died in my mid-thirties before I was ascended by my mother. Oh, by the way… Willow? She's my older sister, Athena."

"No way" said Jon excitedly.

"Yea" said Dawn as Jon laughed, "I ascended first, and then Willow…. but she descended to help Buffy, and I descended later to house the Key. So, yeah…. You are alright with this?"

"Yes" said Jon as he kissed her again.

"That… that pendent?" said Dawn as she pointed to the box after pulling back from the kiss, "Willow was the one who had it made for me when she was Athena. It was supposed to be my birthday present, but.. but I died a few days before that day. She never got it back, and the leader of the Athosians kept it with their people."

Jon smiled at Dawn as he put his arm around Dawn's shoulder and pulled her close, her head laying on his shoulder.

"Dawn, I've seen a lot of things, and nothing is in the realm of the impossible anymore. Oh, is Red ok with… you know… you and me?"

"I'm an adult" said Dawn as she brought her head back off his shoulder, and slapped Jon on the arm playfully, "but yea, she's ok. MY point is that I don't need her permission.. although I should warn you, the last guy who tried to well… screw around with me was threatened with being gated through to a black hole."

"Ouch" said Jon.

"Could we one day go to Sunnydale?" asked Dawn, "just you and me? I… I'd like to introduce you to Buffy, my mother and the other Scoobies… I mean it's alright if you're not comfortable and…"

'Yes" said Jon as Dawn grinned.

"And I should also warn you that my mother" said Dawn, "I mean my mother from Atlantis is an ascended being, and… well… I'm sure that she'll want to meet you. So…. Scared?"

"Well…" said John with a look of nervousness on his face before he kissed Dawn, before pulling back with a smile, "we can make it work."

Dawn smiled before she stood up and pulled Jon up at the same time. She stepped forward as she slowly took off the young man's jacket while they just looked at each other quietly. Once his jacket was off, Jon wrapped one hand around her waist and the other hand on the strap that went around the back of her neck. He gave the young woman a deep kiss before pulling the strap over Dawn's head, and letting the entire dress fall away.

"This isn't fair" pouted Dawn as she looked at her dress laying on the floor, and then up at Jon's eyes, "I've got nothing on, and you're…"

Before Dawn could finish what she wanted to say, she laughed as Jon picked her up and then gently put her on the bed. He then got on the bed and on top of the brunette before leaning in for another kiss. The only sounds that reverberated throughout the house were sounds of laughter, followed by the sound of Dawn's lamp crashing onto the carpet after Jon hurriedly took off his shirt and trousers and threw them in that direction as he went back to furiously kissing Dawn, followed soon by the sounds of laughter transforming into sounds of moaning, grunting and screaming that would have made anyone turn away from the house.

Case in point; it was around eleven at night that a car was driving up the read that led to the house. In it, Willow and Faith were heading home after Vala was nearly kidnapped by unknown assailants. Willow, Faith and Colonel Mitchell, along with Daniel who was still conducting research in the SGC, had spent most of the time after returning from the restaurant in questioning the men. However, it was Willow who found information from one of them that implicated the Vice-President of Farrow-Marshall Aeronautics. Once they found what they needed to find, General Landry told Willow that she and Colonel Carter would pay a visit to Farrow-Marshall, while Daniel and the others would be running a recon mission on a Lucien Alliance world.

Colonel Mitchell then told Willow and Faith to go on home, that he'll stay with Vala until she wakes up.

Faith yawned as she turned left into the driveway to their house when suddenly Willow grabbed the Slayer's arm, and looked at her with her eyes wide open.

"Eww! Eww! Eww!" said Willow as she shuddered, "turn around and head back! Turn around and head back!"

"What?" asked Faith as her headlights hit on Jon's car, "hey, looks like Jon's… what time is it, and… oh…"

"Get out! get out! get out!" shouted Willow as she held the sides of her head while her body shuddered as Faith laughed hysterically. She took her own sweet time to turn the car around before she headed back up the driveway, and back to the SGC where the both of them spent the night in one of the VIP rooms. It was the next morning that Faith would ask what it was Willow saw; and would laugh hysterically, so much so that she fell off the bed when Willow shuddered before she told her that both Dawn and Jon were thinking too loudly about performing certain sex acts on each other, while having sex.

It was the next morning back at the house that Dawn woke up to Jon kissing her shoulder. The young man had his arm across Dawn's abdomen as the brunette turned around and grinned at him.

"So" he said looking down at the young woman, "feel like going to Sunnydale today?"

"Uh huh" said Dawn, "but I think you need to be carrying me, after last night.. well, yeah…"

"I aim to please" said Jon as Dawn laughed before slowly sitting up while covering her chest with the blanket, and then looking at the floor, and at the fallen lamp, and then back at Jon.

"You owe me a new lamp" said Dawn.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault" said Jon in mock horror as Dawn stuck her tongue at him. Jon then grabbed a laughing Dawn and pushed her down onto the bed before kissing her again. Pulling back, he then looked at a smiling Dawn and told her that he'll fix the lamp. It was then that Dawn's cell phone started to ring. Sitting up again, she looked around her room and finally hurried off the bed naked and rushed to her purse on the table.

Taking out the phone, she brought it up to her ear after connecting the call.

Jon looked on as Dawn spoke on the phone to Willow who, he'd find out later, was heading to Farrow-Marshall Aeronautics in Seattle with Colonel Carter; and Faith was heading off-world with the rest of SG-1. He then saw Dawn look at him with her eyes wide open and her face neck and shoulders had turned red, and then she suddenly started to laugh. Jon was just shaking his head as saw the young girl drop to her knees while laughing, and at the same time he could hear Faith's laughter from the phone itself, with Willow's voice in the background saying that she had no way to wash her brain off the images she saw.

It was a few minutes later that Dawn spoke a bit more to Faith, and Willow, while hiding the smile on her face with her hand as she sat down on the bed. While Dawn was talking on the phone, Jon crawled behind Dawn and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her bare shoulder. A few seconds later, Dawn disconnected the call and told Jon that Faith and Willow came back last night, but immediately left again.

"Why?"

"Willow saw us imagining things" said Dawn with a wide grin as he turned her head and looked at Jon who was looking back confused, "you know… last night… we were trying some new…"

"Oh" said Jon with his eyes wide open, "Oooh."

"Uh huh" said Dawn.

"She wants to gate me into a black hole, doesn't she?"

"No" said Dawn as she kissed Jon, "she said she'll get Tara to turn you into a toad so that Buffy could keep you as a pet."

"Huh?" asked Jon, his face showing his concern. He knew about magic and what it was able to do, and then he watched as Dawn kissed him before getting up off the bed. She then grabbed his hands and pulled him out of the room, and into the rest room in the hallway, "so we're going for seconds?"

"I think it's more like the sixth?" grinned Dawn as she pushed Jon into the restroom and slammed the door behind her. It would be two hours later after they got out of the shower that Dawn would make a call to the SGC to tell Willow and Faith that she was making a trip to Sunnydale. And it was then she learnt that Willow, Vala, and Colonel Carter, along with SG-14 had gone on a mission to rescue Faith and the other members of SG-1.

"Walter" said Dawn as looked at Jon with her eyes wide open, "when did they… I mean…. are we needed at the SGC?"

"No, Miss Summers" said Walter as he watched Willow and the others just leave while carrying a large metal case, as well as their weapons, "they'll be fine."

"Could you ask Willow, or Faith, to call me when they get back?" asked Dawn with concern on her face as Jon looked on.

"I will, Miss Summers" said Walter before Dawn thanked him and put the phone down.

"Everything alright?" asked Jon as he approached the brunette.

"Before we leave for Sunnydale" said Dawn, "could we stop by the SGC? I think something happened to Faith, and Willow and…"

"Dawn" said Jon as he walked towards her, "they'll be alright. I know that team, they're always alright. But if you want to wait until they get back, then we can go to the SGC.. and then leave for Sunnydale later today."

"Thank you" said Dawn as she hugged Jon in just her towel.

"No problem" he replied as he returned the hug.

**Planet Designation P6G-452, 1200 hours.**

Faith was bleeding from the side of her lips as she sat next to Teal'c, Daniel, and Colonel Mitchell on a bench while their hands and feet were tied. She looked at the Lucien Alliance people in front of her and grinned at the one that had hit her after telling him something following his beating of Colonel Mitchell who had a cut over his eye, and a black and blue bruise was forming on the side of his face.

'Yea' thought Faith to herself as she looked at Daniel, and Teal'c, 'the universe really, really hates us.'

It was supposed to be a relatively easy mission. They went to the planet where Colonel Reynolds had taken the Kassa sample from, and from there… Faith and the others asked questions on where they could get now. Once they got an address from one of the people in the market, they exchanged some medicine and chocolates for three sets of clothes that could be used to perform a recon mission on the source of that planet's Kassa. Once the three of them changed into the local clothes, Colonel Mitchell informed the SGC about what their plans were and sent off most of their gear, except for the Zats that they carried with them while they tried to remain inconspicuous.

They were really supposed to be on a recon mission, however all that changed when the Colonel approached a farmer who was tending to his crop of Kassa. He, to the surprise of Faith and the others, approached the farmer and told him that he was a drug dealer known as Mr. Shaft who needed a very significant amount of Kassa for his planet.

"You… you'd want to speak with Worrel" said the man, "this is his crop and…"

"And you're eating it" said the Colonel as he pointed at the corn-like product in the man's mouth. The Farmer then took the Kassa out of his mouth and threw it nervously back into the field of Kassa and asked the Colonel not to tell Worrel, "so, where can I meet this.. Worrel, is it? Cause I'm telling you, we kinda need the whole field… maybe two or three fields worth of Kassa."

The farmer just stared in surprise at the Colonel while Daniel, and Faith looked nervously at each other while Teal'c just looked at the Colonel, hoping that he had some kind of a plan.

"Thi… this is his field, his land" said the farmer, "I do not believe he will give that up so easily."

"Tell him I have the resources" said the Colonel as he looked behind him and Faith and Daniel before looking back at the farmer, "I want a meet. Him and me, alone… any time, and any place."

"Umm… Mr. Shaft?" said Daniel as he put his hands up.

It was then that the farmer, after thinking it through for some time, told the Colonel that he'll arrange a meeting between him and Worrel. Thanking the man before he left with his cart of Kassa, the Colonel turned and looked at the concerned faces of Faith and the other.

"We were supposed to stay under the radar, Cam" said Daniel."

"This world does not seem to possess such advanced technology" said Teal'c as he looked around before Faith told the man that what he meant was that they were supposed to be hidden while doing their recon work. Teal'c then nodded his head and looked at the Colonel again.

"Cam?" said Faith, "think that was the right thing to do?"

"Faith's right" said Daniel, "we're only light armed, we don't really have the equipment to take this Worrel guy on."

"We need more information" said the Colonel, "I'll just be going in as a buyer, they won't suspect a thing."

"And that's the other thing" said Faith as she put her hands on her hips, "can you even be a drug dealer? I've done things on the streets and… and if these people are like anything on Earth, then they'll believe me being the drug dealer more that you being one; no offence."

"None taken" said the Colonel, "but I need you and the others providing back-up if anything going wrong. All I'm going to do is ask some simple questions, that's it. Find out about their operation, then tell them the price is too high and I'll just get the hell out of there."

"Still not a good idea, Cam" said Faith, "I've got more experience with the… you know…. Other side. You'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"I'll be fine" said the Colonel as the Farmer returned thirty minutes later and told the Colonel that Worrel was willing to meet him. The man then followed the farmer who put away his Kassa cart while Faith and the other remained some distance away, following them. Fait and the other then got onto their stomachs as the farmer brought the Colonel to another cart and asked him to wait, that Worrel would be coming soon.

"I still don't like this" said Faith as she passed her binoculars to Teal'c, who then passed it to Daniel.

"Colonel Mitchell believes that he can gain useful information from Worrel on the Lucian Alliance operation to distribute Kassa" said Teal'c, "if something happens to…"

"Go under?" asked Daniel as Teal'c nodded his head.

"We will make for the Stargate" said Teal'c.

"Hold up" said Faith as she nodded at a group of people heading towards the Colonel. She could see that they were armed and were aiming their weapons at him, "he's been made?"

"Guys?" asked Daniel as he looked at one of the men telling the Colonel to put his hands behind his head, and get down on his knees. Once the Colonel was down, the man then started talking to him while looking at the people on his left, and right, and nodded towards the rolling hills where the remainder of SG-1 was waiting.

"I can take the five on the left" said Faith as she took out her Zat. She saw the five men take out rifles and hold them up while searching for Faith and the others. In the meantime, Teal'c and Daniel saw six more go the other way to scour the immediate area for them.

"I think the farmer guy gave us up" said Daniel.

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he looked at the five men coming their way from one side, and the other six from another side. He knew that if they didn't do anything, that the Colonel would be most likely taken prisoner… or killed.

"Big guy?" asked Faith as she looked at him, and then at the men heading their way.

"We will not survive a direct onslaught" said Teal'c.

"Give up?" asked Daniel, "we're due for a check in about forty minutes or so, if we don't then SGC will send someone."

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he turned to Faith, 'taking them without weapons would be dangerous, and will in high likelihood kill or injure you."

"Right" said Faith as the man in front of the Colonel took out a gun, and pointed it towards his head before he shouted towards the hills.

"I know you are out there, come on out" shouted Worrel, "or else Mr. Shaft here dies."

"Guess that answers what we should do" said Daniel.

"Indeed" said Teal'c as he slowly got up with his hands up, as did Faith and Daniel while the men ran towards them.

Worrel, the man who held a gun to the Colonel's head, brought the four of them to his home. There he had them tied up while smiling at them. HE told them about how, from their past missions against the Lucien Alliance and from their spies of various worlds that they visited, he knew that the people in front of his were the much vaunted SG-1.

"The who now?" asked the Colonel, "I'm telling you, I represent a cartel who…."

Before he could finish what he wanted to say, Worrel pulled his arm back and punched the man. Before looking behind him and asking another man to contact Netan, the head of the Lucien Alliance and seek an audience with him. He them turned to the Colonel and ask him where the other two members of the team was.

"Are you deaf?" asked the Colonel, "this is my team, I asked them to stay back and…"

"You think the Alliance does not have spies on the planet you came from?" asked Worrel, "you were overheard talking about your intentions to come here. To destroy our Kassa, do you really think the Alliance will let your people do that?"

"We were hoping?" asked the Colonel as Worrel punched him again.

"Hey" said Faith and Daniel as the Colonel spit out blood and then looked up and smiled at Worrel.

"How about I torture the woman?" asked Worrel as he walked over to Faith and brushed his fingers on her cheek, smiling as the dark haired young woman flinched. Faith knew, as she looked up at the man, that she could just tear her bonds apart but in doing so she was sure that the armed people around her would start shooting.

'And they're willing to keep their Kassa production no matter what' thought Faith to herself, 'taking this guy prisoner could come in useful. Or they'll kill him, and then us.'

"Well?" asked Worrel as he grabbed Faith's face from under her chin, and squeezed, "where are the rest of your team?"

Faith shook her head loose and looked up at Worrel with murderous intent.

"Who now?" hissed Faith as Worrel gave the Slayer a backhanded slap as Daniel and the other men in SG-1 protested.

"Worrel" said one of the men as he ran from inside the house, "Netan's ship will be here in under two hours."

"Good" said Worrel, as he looked at Faith, Colonel Mitchell and then the others, "I want them guarded, assign our best. Netan would like to have a talk with them, and maybe… maybe capturing the great SG-1 will mean more territory for me in the Alliance."

Worrel smiled at Faith before turning around and walking back into the house.

"Sorry, guys" said the Colonel, "we were so close."

"Yea" said Daniel, "real close."

"Look on the bright side" whispered the Colonel, "at least we get to meet the big guy in the flesh, instead on a view screen on the Odyssey."

"Not really a bright side, Cam" said Faith.

"Indeed" replied Teal'c.

One side of her face still stinging from the cut where blood was dripping from, Faith looked around. They were in a yard with a large opening on her left side. Looking over her shoulders, she saw target ranges that were peppered with holes. As she was turning her head to look at the men in front of them, Faith noticed a subtle shift in the dirt. Narrowing her eyes, the Slayer thought that maybe in was the wind; but she didn't feel a breeze. She then saw tiny movements in the dirt and counted something in her mind.

'Eight people' thought Faith to herself as she looked at Daniel, Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell, and smiled.

Faith knew that no matter where she was, she could feel the link with Willow, however she could never communicate with her from one planet to another without a Stargate.

'Or when she's in a parallel dimension' thought Faith to herself as she scanned the disturbances in the dirt until they stopped behind the men. She then looked back up at a group of men and whistled. When they turned to look at her, she smiled and waggled her eyebrows at them while jutting out her chest in her leather disguise.

"Hey" said Faith as she blew them a kiss, "want some of this?"

"Ummm… Faith?" asked both Daniel and Colonel Mitchell together as Teal'c looked at the dark haired Slayer, and then noticed something out of the corner of his eye; a door opening by itself. It was then he realized the same thing that Faith did, someone was using the Sodan cloaking devices.

"Yes" said two of the men excitedly while the other one just shook his head while holding up a gun.

"Come on then" said Faith as they got closer, which was when she tore her bindings and grabbed the sides of the men's heads before knocking them against each other. She then looked at the others who raised their weapons at her when Willow, and two other members of SG-14, appeared behind them with P90's pointed at their heads.

"Don't" said Willow as she mentally cut the binds that held the hands and feet of the rest of SG-1. At the same time, Willow and the other two from SG-14 threw their Zat's at Teal'c, Colonel Mitchell and Daniel before telling them that Vala, Colonel Carter and three others from SG-14 were in the house. It was a few seconds later that they heard Zat fire from inside before Colonel Carter and the others walked out into the yard.

"So, anyone ordered a rescue?" said Vala smiling at Colonel Mitchell as she blew the end of the Zat she was holding up.

"You're late" said the Colonel.

"Awww" replied Vala as she stuck her tongue out at the Colonel.

"So… what do we do about these guys?" asked Colonel Carter.

Teal'c, Daniel and the Colonel looked at each other before firing their Zats once at three of them before Teal'c threw his Zat to Faith who fired the weapon at the remaining two.

"We need to leave" said Daniel, "the leader of the Alliance is coming here and I'm guessing he's bringing an army to make a show of capturing us."

"Let's move" said Colonel Carter as Vala helped Colonel Mitchell, while Willow and Teal'c covered their retreat. Although they were sure that everyone in the house was taken down, they didn't want to take the chance that there could be more in the house hidden somewhere. Willow performed a telepathic scan of the immediate area as they retreated back to the Stargate, but she didn't sense anyone coming after them.

'Just like we wanted' thought Willow to herself, 'Vala and Colonel Carter's idea panned out.'

The group continued down to the Stargate where they met up with the rest of SG-14. Vala dialled the Gate while Willow, Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell took up the rear. Then, once the Stargate activated, the two teams headed home wondering what Netan would do to the people they left unconscious in the home.

TBC

 


	146. Homecoming (Part 2)

**Colonial One, 0900 hours; somewhere in deep space, 1200 light years from New Kobol.**

Roslin was sitting behind her desk while looking at the two numbers on the white board. Once number was for the Colonials heading to the nuclear wasteland that the Earth officers had told them about, and the other number indicated the number of people heading for the new planet that they had christened New Kobol. She knew that the Vice-President and the others had already reached the planet, and hoped that they were doing well… and had made preliminary preparation for the rest of the fleet.

She already talked to Commander Adama the previous day, once it was confirmed which ships would be heading to the nuked planet. She remembered the Commander, Colonel Tigh and Major Adama sitting in front of her as she discussed her plan.

"We can have the Galactica in orbit" said the President as Commander Adama nodded his head, "we'll still have her to protect us in case something bad does happen."

"Like any rogue Cylons that happen to come across us" said the Commander, "I can have a crew to man a limited number of Vipers that could conduct a CAP around the Galactica and any other shop unable to land on the surface, and have at least ten alert vipers ready on the Galactica. I've left training of the nuggets to Major Adama, and Captain Thrace when we get to the planet."

"At least we'll have crew rotation" said the Colonel as the President nodded her head.

"Which is why we need some new pilots" said the Commander as he looked at the Major who nodded his head before tell the old man that he's already selected an initial six people for training on the vipers, including Anders.. one of the resistance that Starbuck had rescued from Caprica.

The group then talked about landing the other ships on the surface and using them as shelter until more could be built, and at the same time they'll be doing their own part.

"But we'll discuss logistics with the Earth personnel" said the President, "now, about the others who were left in the Colonies, and Cain."

"If there is this so called Gate to the Stars on New Kobol, maybe there is one that connects it to Caprica, or any of the other Colonies?" said Colonel Tigh, "we could have them show us how to make the connection, and then we could mount a rescue operation.. bringing our people back to a new home. Away from the radioactive wastelands."

"That's a good idea, Colonel" said Apollo while the Colonel just nodded his head as Commander Adama gave a small smile, especially since the both of them hardly agreed on a lot of things, "but now the question becomes where do we find Admiral Cain?"

"If were her" said the Commander, "I'd go back to the Colonies. I suspect that the Ori were behind the recent quiet given that the Cylon attacks on the fleet completely stopped… and if I were her, I would join with them to continue fighting the Cylons. Which means that, and this is the part that I am extremely fearful off… if I were in her position… I would ask for offensive and defensive technology that would help me find, and destroy whatever Cylons remain."

"I honestly don't see a bad thing in that" said Colonel Tigh with a chuckle before he looked at the frown in the Commander's face as he leaned back on the chair her was sitting on, "but then again, she could use those weapons against us."

"Maybe we could ask the Earthers for any technology?" said the President.

"They were adamant during our first meeting on New Kobol that they don't share any military technology" said Apollo, "but maybe if we make our case once we reach the planet… maybe we can change their minds."

"Maybe" said the Commander as he looked at the President who was now sitting back on his chair.

Back in the present day, the President continued to looked ta the numbers on the white board before she sighed. She knew that she was losing people, people that should be going together to their new home, however, it wasn't going to be that way. Today was the day that she was supposed to meet with Zarek, the man who was leading the dissident fleet to the nuked planet, with Porter at his side.

'I still cant believe that they convinced that many people' thought Roslin to herself as she turned around after Tory walked into her office and told her that Zarek was coming on board. Nodding her head, the President stood up as Zarek walked into her cabin as Tory stood at her left side. Zarek just stood there looking at Roslin before he gave a small smile and reached out with his hand.

"Madam President" said Zarek as he held his hand out, waiting for the President to shake it.

Roslin didn't like the man standing before her, but she knew that he was still a Colonial citizen and that he was one of her people. Roslin walked around her desk and stood in front of him, looked down at his hand, and then looking up at his face. She then took his hand in hers, and shook it.

"Think about what you're doing, Tom" said Roslin as she stepped forward, "you've seen the evidence of our independent findings on that world."

"You know why we have to do this, Laura" said Zarek, "the fact of the matter is that we don't trust you, or your administration. How can we be sure that this wasn't a trick by you to win the election? This is something we have to do on our own."

"You can do what you want, Zarek" said Roslin with both her hands at her side, "I've already informed the Earth officers to have you sent to New Kobol once you've found that we weren't lying to you."

"And what if we want to go somewhere else?" asked Zarek.

"That's your choice" said Roslin, "despite the fact that I despise you, and Porter, for splitting the fleet like you did? I still see you and her, and the others who'll be leaving us, as fellow Colonial citizens. You are people free to do what you want. Just know that you'll be forever be known as the man who split the fleet. Not me, I'm doing my job in getting us home."

"Home was supposed to be Earth" said Zarek, "not some planet provided to us by possible Cylons. You were supposed to be our saviour, remember? But you've turned out to be the one who will kill us all."

"Good luck, Zarek" said Roslin as she nodded towards the exit.

"Madam President" smiled Zarek as he gave Roslin a bow before turning around and walking out of the cabin. She then turned to Tory, and sighed. She then went back to her chair, pressed a button on her wireless as Zarek's shuttle was boarded by the man before it disengaged from Colonial One's hull and was returning to the Astral Queen.

Roslin looked at the green, rectangular shaped device that was now connected to the entire fleet as she started to speak.

"My fellow citizens of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol" said the President as everyone throughout the fleet - from the Galactica, to the Astral Queen and to even the Vipers that were flying the CAP around the fleet led by Apollo, all of them heard as Roslin sighed before continuing, "we have finally reached a crossroads, literally. As all of you know, we will be having nearly twenty one thousand of our fellow citizens leaving for another world… a world that they believe is a paradise and was not destroyed in nuclear fire, despite all the evidence presented. Many of you may be asking why I'm letting them go, it's very easy.. they have free will. They are choosing to go despite everything that we've learned, and I… and I have to let them go. My… my hearth breaks to see this fleet, this family, break up. But it is my belief that sometimes we have to make a break so that we can look to the future. The remaining fleet will be heading towards New Kobol, our new home. The people that are leaving us are more than welcome to join us at New Kobol from the nuked planet, I have made a request that anyone who wished to join us at New Kobol do so through the use of the Gate to the Stars. The officers from Earth will help you to join us, but for now.. all I can say is, stay safe. Look after one another… and… and when you see the truth, I urge all of you to come to New Kobol. This is President Laura Roslin, signing off.. take care, and be well… so say we all."

**Battlestar Galactica, at that same time.**

"So say we all" said the Commander as he hung his head and looked at the table in front of him, and the rest of the CIC staff together.

The Commander looked up at Colonel Tigh after listening to the President. The old man then looked at Lt. Gaeta, Helo, Captain Kelly and the other CIC staff and told them to prepare for their first jump after the rest of the fleet jumped out. The Colonel turned to Dee and ordered her to call all Vipers and Raptors back to the Galactica. Once Lt. Gaeta saw on his screen that the shuttle carrying Zarek landed inside the Astral queen, the lieutenant turned around and told the Commander and Colonel that the ship was getting ready to jump.

"This is it" said Colonel Tigh as he looked at the Commander who looked back at him and nodded his head.

Helo looked up at the DRADIS screen before he counted down from five. It was a few tense seconds later that there came reports from Lt. Gaeta of the first few ships that were following Zarek jumping away. The large flotilla of ships that made up the Colonial remnant fleet started to slowly dwindle down as one ship after another vanished in flash of bright white light. Soon, the last ship jumped away just as the last Viper piloted by Apollo landed in the flight pod. Thirty five ships in total had left the fleet with nearly forty percent of the entire population. As Apollo landed his Viper among all the others, he thought about how massive that number was, the number of people they were losing to a foolish quest, and then he shook his head. He watched as the Galactica flight pods were slowly retracting in preparation for their home to a new home. He knew that it would take some time, to get to that planet since they would have to synchronize the Galactica's jump range with those ships that had a much limited range. As he leaned back on the seat in his cockpit, Apollo looked on as the pods completed being retracted into the body of the giant vessel before Commander Adama's voice came in through the speakers.

"This is Commander Adama to the fleet leaving for New Kobol, jump."

Apollo knew that the smaller ships would jump first with the Galactica going last. He waited for a few minutes before he felt something pulling him along, and then a tingling feeling went through his body before there was a flash of light. Then his father's voice came on the speakers again to say that the first jump was complete.

'We're going home' thought Apollo to himself as he manoeuvred his Viper to the large elevator that would bring him down to the flight deck.

**New Kobol, 0930 hours (takes place same time as Willow and Colonel Carter are at Farrow-Marshal).**

Racetrack slowly opened her eyes to the sounds of birds. She found herself surrounded by a green curtain that completely covered her cot for privacy. Turning onto her back, she found herself looking at the ceiling of the refugee unit before a smile spread on her face. She remembered having arrived with Starbuck, Baltar, Billy, the Vice-President and the two quorum members the previous day. The young woman remembered sleeping for awhile before Major Atwood, Riley, Dr. Burke and a few translator were showing the newly arrived Colonials around the camp. It was after the tour that they managed to sit down and talk to the ones who had arrived earlier. Racetrack and Starbuck could see that they were still suspicious of the military personnel, however the two of them didn't blame them after what happened. Billy was a great help in defusing the tension between the two members of the military, and the people they were talking to.

Racetrack's smile widened when she remembered talking to Major Atwood again the previous day. The young woman had come to check in on them after the briefing, and before the tour, to make sure that everything was alright… and to make sure that they were briefed on what they would be seeing in the tour.

**New Kobol, 1130 hours; the previous day.**

"This is nice" said Starbuck as she lay down on the cot while looking up at the ceiling in her tanned undershirt, "I mean compared to the bunks in Galactica? Yeah, this is nice."

"I agree" said Racetrack as she lay on her back looking the ceiling with her hands behind her head, and one foot over the other, "for once, I.. I really don't know what we should do now."

"Well" said Starbuck as she turned and looked at Racetrack, "I know what you want to do."

"Sir" smirked Racetrack as she noticed from the corner of her eyes that Starbuck had sat up and was looking at her with a grin plastered on her face.

"So" said the blonde, "tell me about the strapping man that's got you in such a twist."

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about, sir" said Racetrack as she felt her ears warm up, "he's just a friend."

"Uh huh" said Starbuck, "sure… if you say so… so you don't mind If I have my way with him then?"

"Sir" said Racetrack as Starbuck started to laugh before lying down again. Racetrack turned her head and looked at the blonde officer as she closed her eyes while smiling before she looked up at the ceiling as well and opened her mouth to speak, "he… umm… he asked me to watch an Earth movie."

"OOOOH!" said Starbuck as she jumped up and turned to look at Racetrack, "this is new. What movie? I mean, what's it about?"

"Something about man versus machines" said Racetrack as she looked at Starbuck who had her eues open wide in surprise, "something about time travel being involved too… even one of these time travelling Cyborg's being a hero."

"Oh" said the blonde with an eyebrow raised in surprised before she , "well, you can expect me to be joining you for this movie."

"But.. I…" said Racetrack as she felt her face getting hotter, "I mean I….."

"Aha! I knew it!" shouted Starbuck as she excitedly pointed at Racetrack, "you do like him."

"Sir" said Racetrack as they heard someone knocking on their door. Grinning at Racetrack as she stood up, the blonde officer walked over to the door and opened it to find Atwood and the translator standing outside, asking If they could come in.

" _Yes"_ said Starbuck as she stepped to the side and let the British officer, and her translator, into the unit. She told them that if hey were ready, they would be meeting with the other newly arrived Colonials for a tour around the camp. Atwood watched on as Starbuck nodded at Racetrack before the both of them followed her out of the unit, and onto the open air outside. As they were walking towards the rendezvous point, Atwood mentioned that the section of the Colonial fleet heading towards the nuked planet needn't worry.

"Major Thompson and his team will be there for the next two months" said Atwood as her words were translated. She and the translator glanced back at Racetrack who was giving off a small smile while Starbuck continued to playfully harass her before looking at themselves and shaking their heads. The group, led by Dr. Burke, showed the Colonials around the camp and the surrounding areas including tours of the other units. They watched as men and women from the Army Corp of Engineers were setting up new units that had just arrived from Earth.

Following the tour, and then a later lunch, the Vice-President told Dr. Burke that it was only right that the Colonial's help in building their new home. The man then arranged to have any of the Colonials in the camp who were able, help in setting up the new units. Dr. Burke spoke to Riley before telling the Vice-President that there should be a problem and that translators will be on hand to show them how to create the new units.

" _The majority of the Colonials will be housed in those crystal towers you've seen"_ said Dr. Burke as she spoke with the Vice-President as Baltar and the others sat at the same table, the Vice-President no Billy wanting his out of their sight _, "we've built some already as you;ve seen, and someone from Earth will be along sometime tomorrow to meet with you and the President's aide to discuss new locations where more of these could be built."_

" _If you don't mind me asking"_ said Baltar as he leaned forward. Immediately once he opened his mouth, the man could see that the Vice-President, and Billy were glaring at him.. however, he knew that the possibility was high that he'll be sent away.. so he didn't care for decorum much anymore. He just had questions that needed to be answered, _"how long does it take to build those towers?"_

" _Not long"_ said Riley as Dr. Burke translated, _"one of our allies has experience in the use of crytal technology to build structures."_

" _That… that's not possible"_ said Baltar as the others looked on in surprise after what Riley said was translated, " _that technology…"_

" _The proof is right outside"_ said Dr. Burke, " _they just program the crystals, that then grow the towers. It's the same thing we're doing for the Cylons on their new homeworld, however, their population is more than yours so they'll be converting some of their large ships into living areas."_

" _I will say that as long as the Cylons and the Colonials remain separated"_ said the Vice-President _, "there shouldn't be a problem."_

" _There is one thing we neglected to ask"_ said Billy, " _will you be offering shielding technology to the Cylons as well?"_

"Given that they are a people that's going extinct?" said Riley, "yes. The Ori are still out there, as are the Goa'uld and the Lucien Alliance, so yes… we're offering shielding technology for defensive purposes… but installation of that technology will be done by our people for both Cylon, and Colonial vessels."

" _You do understand that they're technically not a people?"_ asked Starbuck, " _they're still machines."_

" _Maybe they are"_ said Dr. Burke _, "but they're still a race of sentient beings, and we won't stand by and watched them become extinct."_

'Especially not if they're the descendents of the organic Furling drones' thought Dr. Burke to herself as the Colonial's looked at each other. She knew that the one thought that was going through their mind concerned the information about the shielding technology that was being given to the Cylons, 'they don't want Baltar to work with the Cylons with that technology. They probably would rather have him close by instead of working with the enemy on something as important as this.'

Dr. Burke then looked at Riley before leaning towards him and telling him her thoughts on the matter, to which the man agreed and nodded his head. He told the doctor that it was possible that the Colonials would change their minds. It was after lunch that their thoughts were confirmed. Atwood and Rogers most of the group outside the Mess tent where they had lunch so that they could mingle with the others Colonials. Dr. Burke and Riley were left alone with Billy, Baltar and the Vice-President who made their concerns regarding Baltar working with the Cylons and the shielding technology. Dr. Burke and Riley glanced at each other knowing that they were right before looking at the Colonials before them.

Billy said that once the President arrives, he'll talk to her about having Baltar stay on the planet so that she, and those who know what he did, could keep a close eye on him.

" _I doubt that she'll want him even near that technology"_ said the Vice-President as he glared at Baltar.

" _If I may say something?"_ said Baltar, sure that he needed to convince the others that he can remain useful to them, " _you realize that I'm the only one among us who has the vaguest inkling of how the shielding system would work, and how to interface it with our power source? Without me, it would take a long time for any Earth engineers to try and…."_

" _No"_ said the Vice-President as Dr Burke translated for Riley's benefit, " _I'm sure that the people we have on the Galactica would be able to handle learning this new technology, and…."_

" _Mr. Vice-President"_ said Baltar as he looked at the man, and then at Billy _, "I know what I did is unforgivable. I know that I can never make amends… I can't even begin a place to start making amends… but Colonial citizen or not, this is still my people we're talking about. I'm not excusing myself for my involvement in the Fall of the Colonies, and the fact being that I really believed the Number Eight was going to steal information that would help her company bid for a new government contract. I did what I did to, what I thought at the time, to protect the Colonies from the Cylons. Now the fact is that I can't say I'm sorry, because saying sorry doesn't forgive what I did… I know it doesn't. But I know I'm the smartest person you have right now who can make sense f this technology. So please, use me.. you can have guards with me at all times… I mean you'll be placing the Earth engineers under guard if Commander Adama and the President gives them permission to…"_

" _Dr. Baltar"_ said the Vice-President as he put his hand up to stop the man from rambling on _, "if it were up to me, I would send you to the Gate to the Stars to another planet were we'll never see you again. That's my honest answer to you."_

" _But you won't"_ said Baltar _._

" _The President would prefer you to be with the Cylons so that she, or any of the people you admitted what you did, does not inadvertently kill you" said the Vice-President before he looked at Riley and Dr. Burke,_ " _and I'm sure that Dr. Burke's people have people who are just as smart as you."_

" _And we're not just talking about installing the system, or showing us how to use it"_ said Balter _, "I'm talking about slowly making improvements on it and.. and I don't think that their people with maintain the systems forever. Yes, they can train the engineers in the fleet.. and on the Galactica, but not everyone can help improvement on how the shield uses power or…"_

" _Dr. Baltar"_ said Billy as the man shut up and looked at each other.

"This is something that's between you guys" said Riley, "we'll be helping with the installation of the shielding system, and we'll have people on hand to train your engineers. And they are very smart people; but if you want him involved.. then it's completely up to you."

" _Perhaps it would be best if you discuss this with your President?" asked Dr. Burke._

" _We will"_ said the Vice-President as he turned and glared at Baltar _, "we see what she had to say."_

" _I.. I just want to do something to help"_ said Baltar.

It was then that Dr. Burke told the three of them that while they were being checked out in the medical building, they were being discretely checked by a handheld devices created by their engineers to detect Cylons.

" _You may not have seen it"_ said Dr. Burke who had he hands in her pockets while talking to the surprised group, "but we conducted a scan and found that none of you are Cylons. So if you…"

" _You have a working Cylon detector?"_ asked Baltar in surprise _._

" _Guess they managed to do something that you failed to do"_ said Billy before he mentioned how the man ran tests on all personnel but he was never able to tell that Sharon 'Boomer' Valerii was a Cylon agent… not before she shot Commander Adama.

Baltar, however, just took that hit from the President's aide. The truth was that he did know the detector worked, that he had tested Sharon's blood and found that she was a Cylon; that he never mentioned it to anyone because they didn't give him the respect her thought he deserved on the Galactica. He knew that if he said anything now, then he'd be even more trouble than he already was.. so he kept his mouth shut.

"Yes" said Riley as Dr. Burke translated, "we do have a detector. And in case you decided to have Dr. Baltar here work with one of our engineers on the shielding technology, we can use the device and confirm that he's not working with a Cylon."

The Vice-President and Billy looked at each other before nodding their heads. The decided to talk to the President about Baltar's request, and how they could run scans on the entire fleet before they landed so that they could weed out any models of Cylons they didn't know about. It was Dr. Burke who requested that if they find any Cylons on the fleet, that they be handed over to the Cylons on Eden.

However, all the Vice-President could say was that it was up to the President who'll be talking with Dr. Burke and any of the Earth representatives if they are available. It was following that meeting that the Vice-President and Billy talked to Racetrack, Starbuck and the two Quorum members about the shielding technology, and the Cylon detector that Earth developed.

**New Kobol, 0930 hours (Present Day.)**

Racetrack thought about what they had talked about the shielding technology the previous night as they sat at the banks on a large lake with some of the other Colonials. As the young woman sat up slowly before stretching her arms over her head and yawning, she thought about the television programmes they used to watch on Caprica and Picon about ships that explored the galaxy that had energy shields, energy weapons and even missiles made of energy. She smiled as she got up while thinking that now, they would be getting those types of shields.. shields that she thought only existed in television. As she rolled the curtain around her cot open, she could hear snoring from the next cot what was surrounded by a curtain.

Racetrack smiled as Starbuck just kept on sleeping, and snowing. She knew that everyone had suffered from the fall of the Colonies and Galactica's ace pilot was no different. Racetrack head the rumours, and had seen firsthand of some of the things that other called the blonde, and hoped that maybe now Starbuck could relax a little and calm down.

'We've got help now' thought Racetrack to herself as she walked over to the sink on one end and washed her face. She collected the clear liquid in the palms of her hands and splashed it on her face before turning off the tap and looking at the mirror. She could see the bags under her eyes thanks to having done extra shifts during the great move; when people moved in large numbers from one ship to another before the ones that were heading to the planet the President called Cylon Earth left the fleet.

Racetrack hated to see so many peple leave the fleet, but she was also glad that she made the decision to settle on the planet. She fell in love with the fresh air, the grass lands, the trees and the blue sky ever since the first time they arrived on this planet. The truth was that ever since that first meeting, she was the one who volunteered to fly out to New Kobol.. she wanted to get out of space, out of Galactica.

She continued to look at the mirror as a small smile appeared on her face as she recalled her nervousness at realizing that she would need to walk through the Stargate, she remembered Major Thompson gently pushing her through the blue water and then arriving instantly on New Kobol. She really didn't remember the intervening period before she left the planet, or she did remember but if wasn't something that made her smile as when she left with the Major back to Cylon Earth. She remembered the story that he told her that made her fall asleep, and she remembered showing off with the Raptor before they left the planet for the Galactica.

Racetrack smiled when Apollo ribbed on her for what she did.

"Your secret is safe with me" said Apollo as he finished laughing after he and Racetrack finished their post-flight checks on the Galactica.

Wiping her hands, Racetrack then looked behind her at the closed curtain that surrounded Starbuck's cot before she opened the front door of the refugee unit and walked out into the warm sunlight. Racetrack closed the door as she feel the warmth, and a small breeze, hit her before she walked towards the showers in one end of the camp.

The Colonials were going to help with building more refugee units while more of the crystal towers were being built to house them.

'The refugee units are temporary anyway' though the pilot to herself.

Racetrack knew that some of the earlier arrivals with the Tollan, and some of the ones from the Pegasus' abandoned fleet had already been relocated to some of the quarters in the towers. The only ones who remained off the previous arrivals were the ones who were still sick from having eaten human flesh, and the Vice-President, Baltar, Billy and the two Quorum members. She recalled the Vice-President saying that he'll stay in the units for now until the rest of the fleet has been housed.

'The planner is supposed to be coming from Earth to meet with the Vice-President, the Quorum members, and Billy today to discuss relocation of the fleet' thought Racetrack to herself, 'hah.. crystal buildings that are grown… amazing.'

It would be several hours later that the Galactica and the rest of the fleet would appear over New Kobol, but until then… Racetrack and the others would enjoy the tranquillity of the planet until the rest of their people arrived.

**Infirmary, SGC, 1245 hours.**

It was thirty minutes since Willow, Colonel Carter, Vala and SG-14 had rescued the remainder of SG-1 from the hands of the Lucien Alliance. Colonel Mitchell and the others were taken to the infirmary where Dr. Lam checked on their injuries. She stitched the cut over Colonel Mitchell's eye after Willow offered to heal it, but declined; saying that it made him look cool.

"I agree" sad Vala who was on another bed grinning at the Colonel as she and the others were undergoing their post mission checks.

Willow smiled as she heard what Vala was saying behind Faith before she loked at her wife. The redhead asked the Slayer if she wanted her to heal the wound, a cut on her cheek, or if she wanted her Slayer healing to care of it.. with the dark haired one saying that she'll wait for her Slayer healing to take care of it.

_Faith: "It's nothing major, Red"_

Willow just smiled at Faith, and nodded her head.

It was at that time that the double doors opened as Dawn, with Jon in tow, walked into the infirmary concerned. Willow grinned at Dawn who walked up to her while Jon stood at attention close by.

"At ease, Captain" said both Colonel Carter and Mitchell as they looked at General O'Neill's clone.

"Isn't this your day off?" asked Colonel Cater as Jon nodded his head.

"Yes, ma'am" said Jon, "Dawn called the SGC asking for Major Rosenberg and well, here we are."

"Ah" said Colonel Mitchell as he watched Dawn and Willow talking to each other before Dr. Lam said that they were to take some rest following their briefing with General Landry. The two Colonel's nodded their heads before they got up off the beds and joined Teal'c, Daniel, and Vala. After Willow told them to go ahead, that Dawn had something to tell her and Faith, the remaining members of SG-1 headed towards the briefing room while SG-14 was ordered to go home before their next mission which was a few days from now.

"So" said Dawn which her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised after SG-1, and SG-14, had laeft.. and after she made sure that Dr. Lam couldn't hear her, "now you know how I feel when you and Faith had loud, loud sex."

"It's so not the same" said Willow with her eyes narrowed at Dawn, "you have noise cancelling earphones, I don't… I had see… had to see… Ewwwwwww."

Dawn could only grin as she looked at Willow shuddering, before she turned back to look at Jon, and then looked at Willow once again. Willow then just shook her head before she looked accusingly at Jon who was standing nervously behind Dawn.

"So Jon" said Faith when she saw Willow looking at the poor young man. The Dark haired Slayer could only smile as she walked up to Jon before she placed her arm around his shoulders, "do you have feelings for my sister-in-law?"

"Yes" said Jon as he looked at Willow while nervously gulping.

"You promise to take care of her?"

"Yes"

"Faith" said Dawn as she turned around and looked at the Slayer, "you're worse than Buffy."

"Oh no" said Willow shaking her head as she suddenly gave Jon a grin, "Buffy's gonna be worse."

"Oh boy" said Jon as he scratched the back of his head nervously, "so you're not sending me through a black hole then?"

"Nah" said Willow as she waved her hand, "I just felt you give honest answers to Faith's questions. As long as Dawnie's not hurt, I'm alright with your relationship with my sister. She's a grown woman so… yeah… plus I don't have any inclination to search for any frogs as a gift in the event that I don't approve."

Dawn looked back at Willow and smiled when she remembered what she did as Athena after she meddled in the brunette's love life.

"But" said Willow as she stood and looked at Dawn, "if you wanna fool around then.. well…."

"Do it at my place?" asked Jon excitedly as it was Dawn who coughed nervously this time while Willow narrowed her eyes at the excitement coming off the young man.

"A bit too far, dude" whispered Faith as she patted Jon's shoulder lightly before moving away from him.

"What I was gonna was be careful, and use protection" said Willow as she narrowed her eyes and tilted her head at Jon who took a step back while laughing nervously as he told the redhead he was just kidding. Willow then suddenly grinned again before looking at Dawn and told her not to think too loudly if she could help it, "I really think it would hurt it you tried that one position you were thinking about."

"Ewwww" said Dawn as Faith covered her mouth and started to giggle, "I don't want my sister giving me tips on… ewwww."

"Technically you did think…" said Jon when he stopped once Dawn looked at him with an expression on her face that indicated 'whose side are you on?'

"I'll shut up" said Jon as Faith stood next to him trying her best to jeep her giggling to herself.

"Oh" said Dawn as she looked at Willow, and smiled when she realized what the redhead was trying to do, "just so you know, I did try it.. and it was good… real good… here, you can hear my thoughts…"

"Oh god… stop" said Willow as she closed her eyes while holding her head as Faith fell on her knees laughing.

"That's what I didn't say" said Dawn with a grin, "you know.. the stop part.. I didn't say that."

"Dawnie" said Willow as Dr. Lam rushed in after hearing the laughter. After a red faced Jon told the doctor that everything was alright, and that Faith was laughing because of a very funny joke that Dawn had said; the doctor then walked away. Willow then held her hands up as Dawn stopped thinking out loud and grinned at Willow who stared back at her, "wait till mother finds out about this."

Dawn could only stick her tongue out at Willow before the both of them looked at each other and started to laugh.

"I'll going with Jon to Sunnydale to introduce him to mom, and Buffy.. and the other Scoobies" said Dawn as she and Willow wiped their tears of laughter while Faith slowly, but surely, calmed down.

"Ah" said Willow as she looked at Jon, "no hanky panky, or else Buffy will throw you into the Hellmouth."

"Ummm"

"Don't scare him" said Dawn as Jon was about to say something. She then walked up to the young man and put their hands together, "you wanna come with us?"

"Nah" said Faith as she stood next to Willow who walked closer to the other couple, "we've got this whole new Kassa situation, let's see what the briefings come up with… those guys are pretty bad. Kinda like the mob.. you know. Protecting their illegal drugs… and killing anyone who wants to mess that whole income thing that come from it's distribution."

"Well" said Jon, "if you're not doing anything.. then…"

"We'll see" said Willow as she looked at Jon, "enjoy yourself, I was just kidding about Buffy throwing you into the Hellmouth."

"I kinda guessed that" said Jon.

"It's gonna be Spike who does it if you hurt her" said Willow as Jon hung his head in defeat while Faith giggled. Before long, Willow kissed Dawn's forehead before they walked out of the infirmary with Jon and Dawn heading back to pack for their trip, and Willow and Faith heading up to the briefing room to hear what Colonel Mitchell and the others had to say about Kassa, and the Lucien Alliance's involvement in its distribution.

TBC.

 


	147. Meeting the Family

**Caprica, near the site of the destroyed Museum of the Colonies; 1100 hours.**

Talia had been given an apartment in one of the complex's in the center of Caprica. It was what Resistance Headquarters had asked for so that thanks could be shown to those who continued the fight against the Cylons, especially after the military was nearly annihilated. However, while Talia had been taking part on sweeps of areas of Caprica city, she encountered some things that deeply disturbed her; namely the viciousness of the Pegasus officers, and of the Ori army.

'Executing Cylons is fine' thought Talia to herself as she finished her shower before she had to report for duty, 'but that one group of civilians… they were told to worship the Ori, that.. that if they did, they would be given salvation in the next life.'

Talia shook her head and placed her hands against the wall in front of her as the water from the shower head flowed down her body. She recalled going for a sweep though a section of the city, then meeting a small gathering of survivors who were hiding from any Cylons. She remembered the Prior who came with them telling the survivors that the Cylons were destroyed, that they had sinned against the gods.

"Yes" said one of the survivors, "hail Athena and…"

"No" said the Prior without any expression on his face and held on to his upright staff with both hands, "your gods had nothing to do with this, they sat back and watched your people die. The Ori are the ones who destroyed the creatures that your gods had given you cause to create, the Ori are the true gods of this land and they bring light to where there was once evil. Worship the Ori and they will…"

"No" said the man as the others nodded their heads.

Talia saw that there were six men, four women and three children in the group as they faced the Prior, six of the Ori army in their armour, and three men from the Pegasus; while two from the resistance were in this group, including herself.

"The gods have brought you here, to Caprica" said the man, "and we thank you but we will not betray our gods when…"

"You seek to bring evil back into this land through the darkness in your hearts?" asked the Prior.

"The Ori are not…"

"You are a stain on the paradise that the Ori seek to create" said the Prior as he looked over his shoulder and ordered the men behind him to take them prisoner. Once the group was taken prisoner, Talia and several others from the resistance, the Ori army and the Colonial military were made to watch the public execution of several groups that the Priors claimed were encouraging evil to grow in their hearts. She watched horrified as people were summarily executed while most in the large group of spectators cheered. Talia remembered looking around at the other resistance members who were scattered close by and saw the same degree of horror on their faces, while some others cheered.

'I asked the leaders' thought Talia to herself, 'I asked them privately why, they knew what was going on… so why?'

"They promised to give us technology" one of the leaders of the resistance said the previous day when Talia and two other resistance members went to the man who had organized the resistance on Tauron, "they told us how the colonies were under the control of great evil, that they tricked us by encouraging us to create the Cylons. And look what happened? Our creations destroyed us…"

"But" said another resistance member who was standing next to Talia before he was interrupted.

"They have promised our people paradise" said the leader, "and they have the capability and the knowledge. I have seen the Prior's gifts for myself, and they are truly gifts from the Ori. They healed my cancer, they healed the radiation poisoning that affected so many of our men and women… do you not think that is the will of the Ori? Where was Zeus? Where was Hera, or Athena, or Artemis? Nowhere, they did not help us when our need was grave. But the Ori have, and we will do as they say."

'Sir" said Talia, 'they are murdering people.. innocents who refuse to worship the Ori. We fought back the Cylons because they were…"

"The Cylons were soulless machines" said the leader as he looked at the group in front of him with his hands behind his back, "they were a creation of evil, and so were destroyed. Those so called innocents? They carried within them the darkness that is representative of our old gods, they wanted to spread the stories of Athena, the heroics of Zeus and poison the support for the Ori. Darkness will enter this galaxy again if the Ori are driven out, and that must not happen. We have lived in the darkness for too long."

"I… I don't know, sir."

"Just follow orders, Talia" said the man, "you will see the light, you know what the Cylons have done.. you saw children killed in front of you as a result of the darkness around us. That darkness has infected everyone… and we need to shine the light. But if the darkness isn't overcome by the light of truth that the Ori provides? Then they must be excised, Talia."

"We understand" said the man who stood next to Talia, while the latter just hung her head in disbelief.

'What do I do now?' asked Talia to herself as she got out of her shower and started to get ready for her first mission through the ring shaped device. She still remembered the first time she saw it the day Lt. Cotto brought her to Caprica, before he left with two other raptors to search for the military's top secret project on one of the Colonies outer moons, 'I was surprised… he told me that it was an alien transportation system that could send us anywhere in the galaxy, and that I would being one of the groups that would help the Priors spread Origin… but that was before the murders. BY the gods what are we doing?'

Talia knew that one of her first missions was to a planet that refused the Ori, that the population had to be convinced that the Ori was the way forward; and if they didn't follow, then they were to be burned. In preparation for the mission, the Priors had downloaded the language of the common tongue in the galaxy directly into the minds of those who were going off-world so that the people would understand the need to embrace the Ori.

As Talia put on her uniform, she shuddered as she recalled looking into the Prior's pale eyes as he smiled back at her. He told her that he saw the light of the Ori in her, and while she had doubts about their mission, she would come around and then when she died.. the Ori would offer her a place on the Great Path, a way to be with the Ori in their land.

'I've heard whispers' thought Talia as she put on a pair of military fatigues, 'that the Priors have abilities.. even the leader of the resistance said as much. But to experience them myself… I felt as if he was reading my mind while downloading that language. He knew my doubts and…. gods, is there no way to resist them?'

**Sunnydale Hellmouth, 10,000 years ago.**

Athena was left holding Sineya's body in her arms as she looked up at Hera floating back up into the air before she vanished. The redhead then blinked her eyes while trying to hold back her tears as she looked back down at Sineya's body while her lower lip trembled. The first Slayer was offered ascension, and instead of accepting it.. she made the decision to help those who came after her. Some part of Athena was proud of what Sineya wanted to do, but another part of her was angry that she wasn't able to arrive in time to save the girl she thought of as a daughter. She was also angry that the girl in her arms didn't seek ascension, the truth was that Athena wanted Sineya to stay… that what she had gone through by becoming the First Slayer was not something that she chose, the redhead wanted the girl to have a childhood.

"But that is all gone now" said Athena to no one in particular. She turned around and looked at the red stained ground thanks to the blood of all the slain demons and the large dragon that just lay on its side. Shaking her head, Athena then walked towards the Gateship while holding onto Sineya's body on her arms; along with the broken weapon, and the one that was still intact lying on her body.

Athena's footwear squelched as she continued to walk on the red ground before came the thumps of her walking on the ramp of the Gateship. She then gently lay Sineya's body across the seats on the side of the ship. Athena then lay the broken, and the intact, weapon on the floor before she stood up and looked over Sineya.

"Remember the first time I took you up?" asked Athena as she reached for the young woman's forehead and swept the hair away, "you were so excited. We flew through the clouds, and then entered space, followed by one orbit around the planet while you screamed in joy. I couldn't think of a fitting send off before I have to let you go again."

Athena closed the rear ramp before she walked to the cockpit, wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed the controls. She then raised the ship off the ground before flying it up towards the sky. As the Gateship flew through the clouds, she looked to her right side as she imagined Sineya sitting on the co-pilot's seat looking out the front window with her mouth wide open before she looked at Athena, and then at the window once again.

"You were so excited" said Athena as the image she had of Sineya vanished before she looked out the window again, "I took you up a few days after we met, a few days after the Furlings came to see me… we had language issues but I managed to tell you that I wasn't going to harm you. I tried to tell you that I wanted to show you an amazing sight."

The Gateship broke through the cloud cover before it continued on an upwards trajectory. It wasn't too long before the ship was out in space, hovering over the planet. Athena then turned the ship around until the window was facing the planet below.

"Earth" said Athena as she leaned back on her seat while she thought about Sineya jumping from her seat and grabbing onto Athena's arm tightly, "you sat on my thighs while I flew around the planet. I remember your screams of joy continued until I landed the ship. Since then, since then we've been together. You thought me everything you knew, from your language, to how to properly capture game, what to eat and… and I hope I thought you things too."

Athena wiped her eyes again as she ordered the ship to move. She then started to make an orbit around the planet before she re-entered the atmosphere and headed to where her home used to be. As she flew over the site, Athena recalled the first day she met Sineya. Smiling at the memory, Athena then landed the ship before releasing the controls and then opened the rear ramp from the front console. Getting off her seat, Athena looked out at the surrounding area where her home used to be. She had been in contact with Moros since she started her training for ascension on Kheb, and she asked her father to remove all signs of her former home on the grassland, as well as remove the shield emitters.

Smiling at the now empty surroundings, Athena walked around the Gateship and noticed a tree covered in green leaves in the distance. Walking towards it, the redhead used her mental abilities to dig a hole deep into the earth under the tree. Once the hole was deep enough, Athena walked back to her ship and gently placed the broken weapon on the Slayer's chest. She then placed Sineya's hands, one over the other, on top of the blade before Athena took her in her arms once again.

Athena started to hum a tune as she walked towards the hole she dug, occasionally looking at the dead woman in her arms. Once she reached the edge of the hole, Athena slowly moved her arms away while Sineya remained floating in the air.

"I wish I could have shown you the real Atlantis" said Athena, "there are so many sights to see out there, and…. and I am sorry. For everything. I will come to your grave on the anniversary of your death… I can promise you that. I just hope that you could forgive me if I am unable to come for some reason."

Athena then mentally lowered Sineya down into the hole she dug earlier.

"Goodbye, Sineya" said Athena as the body of the young woman reached the bottom of the hole. Athena then mentally refilled the hole before she crouched down and placed her hand in the mound that lay under the tree, "to me, you are a daughter; and an honorary Lantean. Farewell, and may you look over your successors for all time."

Athena then walked back to the Gateship before heading back to Kheb. She would return every year on the anniversary of Sineya's death and just talk to the mound, sharing the memories she had of the young woman. After Athena ascended, she would still visit Sineya's grave and there was once when she came with an object in her hand. Kneeling on the ground under the tree as grass started to grow over Sineya's grave, Athena lay a dark, metallic object that was inscribed in Ancient at the foot of the tree.

"That's for you, Sineya" said Athena, "that piece of naquada will remain forever. I foresee a time when your successor will pay her respects to you. And that will mark the place where you lie peacefully."

Athena then stood up before stepping back and glowing.

"Until next year" said Athena as she vanished. It would be thousands of years later that Sineya's successors would pay homage to the First Slayer, the woman whose life was sacrificed so that they could fight the darkness.

**Angel and Cordelia's Office, 1300 hours.**

Angel was in his office alone while Cordelia was taking a nap in the room the both of them shared on the BPRI premises. He was reading through reports from the latest missions that Kennedy, Vi, Rona, Amanda and Satsu had gone on to battle anything from vampires, and demons - to a witch doctor in New Orleans raising the dead. He then got to a file which had the SGC and BPRI logos and opened it to read Giles' report on his stay with the Cylons on Eden.

"While our people are wildly different" said Giles' report as Angel silently read, "they being mostly human with mechanical objects in their blood stream, the rest of us are fully flesh and blood. However, in many ways, we are still the same. Particularly in our need to belong, and our propensity to evolve beyond what we thought possible. I have spent time with these Cylons and while they were cautious towards us at first, they have slowly come to accept the situation they found themselves in. Over time, I and the others have found some similarities between our two races."

Giles then went on about how he and a few others including Dr. Gardner, had taken a group of Cylons camping where, among other things, they shared horror stories, and myths and legends about the Colonies.

"The Cylons, at least the humanoid models, were made to infiltrate the Colonies" Giles had written as Angel continued to read through the report while leaning back on his comfortable chair, "it's amazing really, they have a belief in a one God, just like monotheistic religions on Earth – and that had a lot of the researchers here are drooling on spending time with machines that have a belief n a God. But what was amazing was the similarities to some stories that we shared on vampires, demons, and the like. IT seems that the infiltration into Colonial society went so deep that the Cylons themselves started to believe in these myths of Hel-Spawn, blood demons; there are other colloquies that are similar to the way we have categorized the agents of the darkness back on Earth."

"Damn" said Angel when he read about how Giles was talking to a D'Anna who told him that there were reports the previous year on bodies found drained off blood. There were two puncture wounds at the side of the neck but the police never thought of as a vampire, or blood demon as the Colonials called it, attack. Instead, it was a murder by a group of ritualistic killers, 'don't tell me that some vampires were also taken by the Goa'uld to that first planet Giles mentioned.. what was it…. Kobol? And… and the sun in the Colonies? No, the reports imply that they were affected by sunlight too. So Kobol's sun must have been safe for these vampires, but the ones that went to the Colonies were exposed to the same weakness as the vampires on Earth; at least in their legends and, and TV shows?'

"D'Anna told me about a television program called 'The Protector' they had before the Fall of the Colonies" wrote Giles as Angel continued to read the report, "it began six months before the attack on the Colonies and it was considered to be a hit after the first three episodes. Amazingly, it was about a girl with powers who was responsible for fighting the hel-spawn and the blood demons. To protect the Colonial civilization from the things in the darkness. Remind you of someone?"

"Oh my God" laughed Angel to himself as he read the report, "the vampires must have been careful in siring more of their kind once they reached Kobol. And then the Colonies. They had a limited human population after all, but one of them must have heard about the Slayer. The stories must have been passed from one generation to another and then…. This is just hilarious. I've got to tell Buffy about this."

It was then that the door to the office opened and in walked the girl that he was talking about.

"Buffy" said Angel as the blonde Slayer placed some files on his desk, "and this is?"

"Mission reports from the operation in Hawaii's big island" said Buffy as she took a seat across from him, "got to say, Beth was excited about her team going there to search for the nest that was targeting tourists. She even got a tan, and I…"

"Buffy" said Angel as he handed her the folder he was reading, "I was actually reading about you."

"Huh?" asked Buffy as she looked at Angel with confusion etched on her face. She then read Giles' report as her mouth slowly opened wide in surprise as she looked up, and then back down at the file, and then back up at Angel again, "are you kidding me?"

"That's Giles' report" said Angel.

"A show about a girl who fights vampires" said Buffy as she put the file on Angel's desk while shaking her head, "that's just weird.. well, actually…."

"No" said Angel as he looked at the glint in Buffy's eyes.

"Oh, come on" said Buffy, "it would be based on my life, I mean you'd be there…. Cordy, Xander, Willow, Faith, Giles… someone playing mom…. you know it's a good idea. But not like some reality show, I mean like a real scripted series, ya know?"

"No" said Angel.

"Wormhole X-TReme does it" said Buffy, "and it just got picked up for a new season."

"No" said Angel as he got up from behind his desk.

"We can call it the 'The Vampire Slayer'" said Buffy as she spread her hands outwards as she stood up and walked with Angel to the door, "or just 'The Slayer', maybe 'The Sunnydale Chronicles', or the 'Adventures of the Scoobies'."

"No" said Angel again, "and I think the last one's already trademarked.'

"We can get some really broody to play you" said Buffy with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, yes" said Angel dryly as Buffy grinned, "that's what I want my television self to be, broody."

"But you are broody" said Buffy as she closed the door behind her after she and Angel left the office.

"Answer's still a no."

"Angel" whined Buffy as she followed the vampire.

**The Summers Residence, 1700 hours.**

A red four door sedan parked in front of the lawn of 1630 Revello Drive, and inside were a male and female.

"Jon?" asked Dawn as Jon just held onto the steering wheel with both hands and then looked at the house without cutting the engine, "Jon?"

"Huh?" said Jon as he looked at his girlfriend who had her eyebrow raised, and her body was twisted towards him. Jon then shook his head, cut the engine and applied the parking brake before looking at the house again, and then at Dawn.

"You alright?"

"Just a bit nervous."

"Come on, Jon" said Dawn as she tilted her head and smiled, "I'm sure you must have met parents of girls you dated."

"Yea, I did" said Jon, "but… I mean… I had to meet the parents of the girl I took to prom and…. you know what? I'm too much of a gentleman to not talk about other girls with my current girlfriend."

"Good save" said Dawn as she narrowed her eyes at the young man.

"But none of them are like your family" said Jon as Dawn just smiled, "I mean you have one sister who's an Ancient who also happens to have psionic abilities, and another sister who's a vampire Slayer, a sister-in-law who's also a vampire Slayer. But then, you have Xander, Jay and Rose… and your mom."

"You kinda forgot about my extended family" said Dawn and she reached for his hand and squeezed gently, "there's Spike and Angel, Tara, Giles, and Kennedy."

"Right" said Jon nervously, "how about we go back."

"No way, mister" grinned Dawn as she leaned forward and kissed Jon before pulling back and putting a hand on the side of his face, "they'll love you."

"You wore the pendent" said Jon as he pointed at the necklace that was attached to the pendent over her shirt

"Yea" said Dawn as she looked down, and then back up at Jon again, "thought it was time I showed it to them."

"It's beautiful" said Jon as he traced the curves of the pendent before holding on to Dawn's cheek, "just like you."

"We're still going in, Mister" said Dawn as she narrowed her eyes at Jon.

"D'oh" he replied before Dawn laughed and kissed him again before they got out of the car. Dawn met him on the pavement before the both of them walked up the walkway to the porch of the house. She hadn't told Joyce, or the others, that she was coming to visit them with Jon in tow.

'They are gonna be surprised' thought Dawn to herself as she rang the doorbell, only to hear rushed footsteps behind the door before the mail slot at the bottom of the door opened. Grinning Dawn crouched down, only to look into Rose's eyes as the little girl screamed in joy.

"Momma" shouted Rose from behind the door, "it's Dawn."

Dawn smiled, stepped back and waved her hand as the door was opened by Joyce just as Rose rushed past her and hugged Dawn's thigh.

"Hey, munchkin" said the brunette as she looked down while Jay walked down the stairs from the second floor, "hey, Jay.. look at the both of you. You've grown."

"Who is that?" asked Jay and Rose together as they looked at the young man behind Dawn, while Joyce leaned forward and narrowed her eyes at him. She knew that there was something familiar about him but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yes" said Joyce as she raised an eyebrow at Dawn as Rose stepped back and looked up at Jon who waved back at the little girl. The young man then looked, and waved, at Jay as memories flooded his mind of Charlie when he was at that age. Shaking his head, he stepped forward and stood next to Dawn as he reached out his hand and introduced himself as Jon O'Neill.

"He's my boyfriend" said Dawn as she wrapped her arms around his while Rose and Jay looked at each other, and then back at the couple.

"Wait, O'Neill?" said Joyce after she shook Jon's hand, "as in General Jack O'Neill?"

"Mom?" asked Buffy's voice from the second floor, "who is it?"

"It's Dawn and her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" asked Buffy while Dawn and Jon leaned forward but couldn't see her anywhere. They then looked at Joyce who whispered that there were some plumbing issues with their house.

"It'll be repaired by tomorrow" said Joyce as they heard a door close shut upstairs, "she came here to take a shower, Xander's coming by later after he's done at the BPRI, along with Tara. OH, come in you two."

"Thanks, mom" said Dawn before she crouched down and picked up Rose with a groan, "oh, you've gone heavy."

"Dawn" laughed Rose as the brunette put her back on the floor in the foyer as Jon walked inside behind her before Joyce shut the door closed. Jon then turned to face Joyce and told her that he was the General's nephew. Smiling at the cover story, Dawn told Joyce that they needed to talk once Buffy was done with her shower. She then leaned on the banister, looked up the stairs and shouted.

"Buffy!"

"What!"

"You done?!"

"Yea!"

Jon just looked at a suspicious Joyce while smiling at her innocently. In the meantime, Dawn continued looking up the stairs as a door closed before Buffy, in jeans and a blue T-Shirt, appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Dawnie" said the blonde Slayer whose hair was still damp as she walked down the stairs, and stopped at the middle when she noticed the young man next to her mom, "unnn.. mom? I know you said you started dating and stuff but… someone that young? Really? He looks like a younger version of Jack."

"He's the General's nephew" said Dawn before she shook her head, and then looked at Jon who nodded his head at his girl-friend, "umm…. Look, the truth is that he's not the General's nephew."

"Ok?" said Joyce as she motioned everyone to the living room before telling Jay and Rose to go up to their rooms.

"But.. mother" said Jay looking up at the older blonde with eyes wide open, "please let us stay. We'll be good."

"Mom" said Dawn, "this is something they need to know as well, I just want to tell you guys first before I tell Xander, Giles, and the others."

"Alright" said Joyce as she gently pushed both Jay and Rose into the living room. She then sat down on an armchair while Buffy sat on another one with both Jay and Rose sitting on her. In the meantime Jon and Dawn, sat together on the couch looking at each other before they looked at the older blonde woman and Buffy.

"Well" said Dawn as she reached for Jon's hand and squeezed, "Jon isn't General O'Neill's nephew, and… well… he's his clone."

Joyce and Buffy looked at each other, and then looked at Jon and Dawn with their mouths wide open while Jay and Rose just looked confused. The silence in the room lasted for a few seconds before Joyce leaned forward and shook her head before looking at Jon in disbelief, and surprise.

"You're Jack's clone?"

"Yes, ma'am" said Jon nodding his head, "you and I have a mutual friend actually."

"You mean other than Jack?"

"Loki" said Jon as Buffy and Joyce looked at each other again before looking at Jon, "he's the one who cloned me, and it was because of me that the SGC found what that creep was doing. You see, I was meant to be the grown up Jack O'Neill, but Thor put a lock in my genetic code that prevented tampering. It was that lock that prevented me form getting older, so… you can imagine what happened when a fourteen year old Jack O'Neill walked up to Cheyenne mountain one day and… well… yeah."

"So you are General O'Neill?" asked Buffy.

"Like the clone of Mrs. Summers who died" said Jon, "I have all of his memories until the point he was cloned."

"Come on, mom" said Dawn as she tightened her hold on Jon's hand, "Loki made you younger after he kidnapped you, and Buffy? You dated someone who was what… two hundred odd years old?"

It was then Jon's turn to cough nervously as he watched the look of mock horror on Buffy's face before she narrowed her eyes at Jon.

"So how did you two meet?" asked Buffy, "did you know Dawn when the General… I mean the older you… came to the Slayer Council?"

"No" said Jon, "I was cloned before that so I had no idea that she was Red's friend when I bumped into her."

"Literally" said Dawn as she rolled her eyes, "it's like the most chanciest meeting ever."

"I was in my last year at the Academy" said Jon, "so I got permission to stay off-campus, and one day I was in this coffee shop with some friends when Dawn bumped into me and spilled hot coffee on my shirt."

"Yeah" said Dawn grimacing, "not my proudest moment. Anyway, I offered to get his shirt cleaned and, well.."

"I just asked her out on a date" said Jon as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Willow and Faith didn't know?" asked Buffy.

"I didn't tell them" said Dawn, "but they found out during Colonel Carter's wedding, we… well, we each thought we had made plans for the wedding so you can imagine the surprise when we met each other at her house. Willow and Faith were surprised too…. I never saw them that surprised before."

It was then that Jay got off from Buffy and walked towards Jon. Stopping a few steps away, the boy put his hands on his waist and looked at Jon before pointing at him.

"Dawn may be ugly" said Jay as Buffy sniggered, Rose brought her hand to her forehead and Dawn looked at Jay with her mouth wide open, "but she is still my sister. Do not hurt her."

"I won't" said Jon as he ruffled the young boy's head before he walked to Dawn and sat right next to her.

"Will you marry Dawn?" said Rose innocently as Buffy and Joyce started coughing while Dawn and Jon just looked at each other before looking at Rose.

"We haven't talked about that, sweetie" said Dawn as she smiled at Rose who looked back at her.

"But sometime we will" remarked Jon as he leaned forward and smiled at Rose as Joyce, Buffy and Dawn looked back at Jon in surprise. Realizing what he said, he looked at the surprised Dawn and just smiled at her before looking at Rose again, "you want us to get married?"

"Yes" said Rose, "Buffy told us that for her wedding there were lots of presents, and I like presents… so does Jay. Then there were presents for Aunt Willow, and Aunt Faith's wedding and…."

"Those were for them, sweetie" said Buffy as she put her arms around the little girl and pulled her closer.

"But they let me and Jay open them" said Rose with a grin as she looked back at Buffy, and then at Jon, "well?"

"How about we discuss all this later?" asked Joyce as she leaned forward, "coffee? And then dinner?"

"Sure, mom" smiled Dawn as her face turned red as she looked at her mother, and then at Jon who was leaning back and talking to Jay who was seated next to her. She then looked back at her sister who was, in turn, looking at their mother.

"Dawn" said Joyce after nodding at something that Buffy whispered to her, "think you can help me in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, sure" said Dawn as she got up, followed by Joyce and walked back into the kitchen while Buffy, Jon and the two children were left alone.

"I do care for her" said Jon as he looked at the suspicious Buffy who looked back at him, "I'm not going to hurt her."

"You know everything about Dawn?"

"Yes" said Jon, "and my feelings for her haven't changed. And I know what Red tried to do to a guy on Atlantis who wanted to take advantage of her… just know that I'm not taking advantage."

"I may not be able to put you through a black hole" said Buffy, "but there is always the Hellmouth."

"Yea" said Jon as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I can tell you that the Summers women had the weirdest taste in guys... well, in Dawn's case the proper tense we use would be 'has'" said Buffy, "I was in love with a two hundred year old vampire, mom fell in love with a robot, and Dawn's with someone who's mind is that of guy in his mid-forties?"

"True" said Jon, "but my experiences are way different than my older self, I still have memories of his old life. With Sara, Charlie, going through the Stargate for the first time.. then going through the Stargate for the first Abydos mission. I even remember the first time Red dropped onto the table in the briefing room. But everything I am changed from the point I was cloned. I am my own man, I'm not him. And I do care for Dawn, very deeply."

"I don't want to see her hurt" said Buffy sternly.

"She won't be" said Jon.

"Because you do know that if she gets hurt" said Buffy as she leaned forward, "I'll have Tara turn you into a toad, then I'll keep you as a pet?"

"Yea" said Jon, "Red said something to that effect too."

"Ok then. Now that the sisterly threats are all out of the way" said Buffy with a grin, "welcome to the family."

TBC.

 


	148. Help

**Planet Designated P6T-392, 1600 hours.**

With Talia, in her resistance uniform standing with another three resistance fighters as well as six Ori soldiers, in a open plaza that was still strewn with cars, blocks of cements and even body parts from the Cylon attack, she stood and watched the Caprica Stargate start to dial while looking on in amazement at the chevrons lighting up. She listened to what the Prior was telling the assembled group, that they were heading to various planets to spread the word of Origin to people who were, in the Priors words, infected with darkness in their souls. As she watched the inner ring rotate, Talia didn't much care for the spreading of Origin, instead she was looking for the opportunity of going to another world where she would meet with other human civilizations.

'And I hope to find someone, or some information that I could take back to the leadership' thought Talia to herself, 'we just sold our souls.'

Despite the mixture of thought swimming in her head, Talia wondered what the people would be like, would they be as advanced as the Colonies were becoming again thanks to the Priors helping them; or would they be primitive societies. She really had no idea. Then when the last chevron was locked, Talia and the other Colonials jumped back as the unstable vortex rushed forward, before settling down into a blue puddle. She then looked at the Prior looking back at them before he turned and walked through the puddle of water. Talia wondered if they would drown, and so asked one of the Ori soldiers around her.

"You will not" said the Ori soldier as he pointed at the event horizon, "come…. come as the will of the gods brings you to a new land."

The soldier grabbed Talia's arm before pulling her along as they headed through the Stargate. Once through, the Ori soldier released Talia as she, and the other Resistance fighters, rushed down the stairs of the pedestal that held up the Stargate and vomited at the side of a trail near some bushes. While this was going on, the Prior looked at them with a stern eye, and the Ori soldiers chuckled at what was going on; only quieting down when the Prior looked at them.

Talia and the others then looked at each other before they wiped their mouths, and headed back to the group and began their march to a village in the distance. Talia looked at the abundance of trees, and then heard the sounds of animals, birds, and soon they heard the sounds of women and men in the nearby fields as they stopped what they were doing and watched these strangers walking down the trail from the Stargate.

Talia's first few trips through the Stargate that day were uneventful. She watched the Prior convince the villages that they had been to accept the teachings of Origin; that the Ori were gods who would raise their followers to the road of enlightenment. On the other end of the spectrum, Tara had also seen the horror of the Prior burn a group of men, as well as women and children, until their skins were hanging off their flesh. She, and the other Colonials nearly vomited again, while the villagers were screaming for their heads… that the group before them should be killed for murdering their fellow villagers; at least until the Prior resurrected the dead. Talia looked on in amazement, as did the other Resistance fighters with her, as the resurrected people stood back up and looked at each other confused before they got on their knees and bowed down to the Prior. Talia could see amazement of the faces of her fellow resistance partners as they whispered that the Priors were really given the power of the gods, the power of the Ori.

However, despite the amazement with the Prior's powers of resurrection, Talia still knew the brutality of the Priors, and of the Ori army. But she couldn't deny the power that was displayed. Witnessing that power was enough to believe in gods that the Colonials had never heard off.

'I was told Admiral Cain was given the same powers' thought Talia as she looked at the men and women of the resistance around her, 'I never met the woman, I have not even seen her.. but does she approve of this? And if she does, then… then does that mean that our souls will suffer if we do not do what she says? Or what the Prior's say?'

She knew that her Resistance teammates were being brought over to the side of the Ori, especially after the Prior had performed various other miracles which included healing the sick, the wounded, and the dying. She looked on as people cheered for them, but there was something eating away in her as well. She could see that the Priors were doing good, but the ruthlessness with which the Priors destroyed the next two villages after they flatly refused Origin and told them to leave, left a scar in her mind. She could see the other Resistance members in her team were having the same thoughts as her, but the Prior reminded them that evil must not be allowed to gain a foothold once again. That the deaths of those people would extinguish a small part of the darkness, and that the Ori were not done yet.

Talia just nodded her head, along with the Resistance members in her team, but her agreement with the Prior's explanation never reached her eyes. She glanced at the others resistance fighters, and Talia could tell that they were being slowly taken in by the Prior. As they headed back to the Stargate from the last planet, Talia looked back at the rubble they had left behind after the Prior caused a quake that decimated the entire village. She knew that people died, and she could hear the screams of survivors as they mourned the dead. But, unable to do anything, especially with the entire Resistance leadership being taken in by the Prior's in such a short span of time.. there was nothing that one Resistance soldier could do.. except find others like herself in secret – a great risk given the powers that the Priors employed.

There were two more planets that refused Origin, and were decimated by the Prior. But it was the final planet before they headed back to Caprica that changed everything. As they stepped out of the Stargate, and walked down the pedestal, then down the trail to a village in the distance.. Talia noticed something different.

She looked around as she saw farmers, which really wasn't any different than the other planets they had been on earlier that day, but they were all staring back at them in defiance. It was as if they knew why the Prior had come. Talia looked at the Prior and he made no indication that he feared these simple villagers. As they reached the entrance, the Prior and his group were met by a large group of people… all of whom were holding on to various farm equipment in their hands.

Talia looked around and saw the people pumping their hands holding the farming equipment over their heads as they demanded that the group leave the planet, that they were not wanted. In the back of the group though, Talia noticed people who were spread out, but moving through the crowd in tanned cloaks with hoods that covered their faces. She saw them weaving in and out as they glanced over at her group before looking away. Thinking that it was just her imagination, Talia shook her head and then looked in front of her as a man from the village asked everyone to quieten down, before he headed towards the Prior.

"We know who you are" said the man, "and I will tell you now, that we are not interested in Origin."

"You have not heard of the light that the Ori brings with you" said the Prior as he held the book of Origin in his hands, "do not be like…"

"The people of the Tau'ri have spoken to us about your lies, Prior" said the man as he looked behind him at the group of Ori soldiers, and the resistance members, "the Ori do not ascend their followers to the great path. They only demand worshippers so as to increase their…"

'Silence!" shouted the Prior while Talia looked at the other resistance members who looked back at her.

"Can they be telling the truth?" whispered Talia as she turned around and looked at the resistance fighters behind her.

"We saw their powers" said one of the men.

"Who are the Tau'ri?" asked the other resistance fighter while the fourth one shrugged her shoulder

"They are of no consequence" said one of the Ori soldiers as he grabbed Talia's shoulder and spun her around roughly so that she faced the group of farmers, "hold your ground, and show the Ori your commitment. If you die here today, you will enter the next life… a gift from the Ori for your sacrifice."

Talia and the resistance fighters were given orders to spread out and prepare to fire from the captain of the Ori soldiers after he himself was given an order by the Prior. Talia put her hand on the rifle at her side before bringing it up and moving to her left along with two of the Ori soldiers as she aimed at the crowd of farmers, consisting of both men and women.

"My name is Doran" said the man facing the Prior, "I am the head of this village and I am telling you to leave. We are not interested in what you have to tell us."

"You wish to know the consequences of rejecting the Ori?" asked the Prior as Talia uneasily held up her weapon at a segment of the group in front of her. She had seen what the Prior could do on the few planets that had rejected the teachings of Origin.

'I've killed Cylons…. I haven't killed humans yet…. The others have… gods, not let this be the day' thought Talia to herself as she glanced at the assuredness of the Ori soldiers, and the slight fear from the resistance fighters with her. However, it seemed that their fear wasn't for the people, it was fear of the Prior's abilities being unleashed on them if they didn't follow the Priors orders. They had seen the devastating effects of the quakes that were caused by the Prior, and they were afraid that any of the Priors would do the same back on Caprica to them if t.

'Setting off quakes inside a human body' thought Talia to herself, 'by the gods, the Priors would do it if we do not shoot. And people would cheer. It is one thing to watch the Prior kill people.. humans… but for us to do it… kill innocents if they do not worship the Ori. God's, what are they doing? Will they fire on them? Will I fire on them? What will happen if we do not open fire?'

While Talia was looking at the other resistance fighters, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye coming from the crowd around her. The same figures in cloaks she noticed earlier were hurrying among the people, talking to them and pointing back towards the village. She then noticed those villagers heading back while the figures stayed.

"Your people abandon you" said the Prior as he too noticed the decreasing crowd who were running back to the village, "they do not agree with you, do they wish to see you be punished?"

"I told you" said Doran, "we were visited by the Tau'ri, in fact they are right here."

Talia, and now the rest of the Ori soldiers, noticed the figures were now shouting at everyone to get back into the village. At the same time, a few of them reached under their cloaks and raised what seemed to be variations of Colonial weapons before putting down their hoods. Talia looked around as the others raised their weapons after the last of the villagers had ran into the village.

"SG-12, SG-10 take positions."

Talia looked on shocked at the language that one of the men had screamed. She then saw the people near him take up covering positions around the entrance while the man who spoke raised his weapon at the Prior and spoke.

"My name is Major Richard Daniels of Stargate Command, we know who you are, Prior. The man asked you to leave…. So leave. Don't come back."

"Evil has entered this world" exclaimed the Prior as he raised his staff, "and with the light of the Ori, the evil will be eradicated!"

Talia looked on in horror as the Prior slammed the bottom of the staff onto the ground. Talia, and the other resistance fighters, remembered what happened the last few times he made this particular motion.

'The jewel on the top of the staff would glow, and then the ground would shake, and the people would die' thought Talia as the staff hit the ground, and she looked at the people who claimed to be from something called SG-12 and SG-10… words she understood, but didn't know what they meant, 'thanks for the download, but it won't help them. May Zeus forgive us.'

Talia closed her eyes and waited for the trembling of the ground, but nothing happened. Surprised, Talia opened her eyes and looked at the confused Resistance fighters, and then at the stoic looks on the Prior, and the Ori soldiers. She looked at the jewel on the Prior's staff, and it never glowed. Talia then looked at the men and women in the cloaks and wondered if they were her people's salvation, another group of humans who could help her.

"Listen to me!" shouted Major Daniels, "the Ori are not gods. All they are is advanced human beings who evolved beyond the needs of a physical body. They ascended to another plain of existence as energy, and now they demand human beings give up their free will so that they become more powerful!. They do not ascend those who worship them, they do not share their powers! Surrender! Put down your weapons and.."

"Fire on them" said the Prior as the Ori Soldiers started to fire just as Major Daniels grabbed the back of Doran's collar and ran for cover. Talia was confused as she saw the other cloaked people firing their weapons while the Ori soldier next to her started to fire his energy weapon. It was only a split second, but Talia saw the soldier's energy blast from the staff he was carrying hit Doran's back before the soldier was taken down by armour piercing rounds. She then felt a sharp pain in her side as she went down onto the grass without ever firing a shot. Just before she closed her eyes, she saw the Prior fall after a bullet went through his head. A smile came across her lips as the Prior hit the ground dead.

**The Summers Residence, 1720 hours.**

While Buffy, Rose, Jay and Jon were in the living room talking each other, Joyce and Dawn were in the kitchen preparing some snacks and coffee. While Dawn set the filter in the coffee maker, Joyce was pouring some Chex-Mix into a bowl. She was half-way through before she put the packet down on the table top and sighed.

Upon hearing the sigh, Dawn turned around to see Joyce leaning on the table with two hands as she just looked at the bowl, and then at Dawn. IT was from her face that Dawn could tell that something was bothering her mother.

"Mom" said Dawn as she looked back down the hallway that headed to the foyer before looking at Joyce again, "he's a good man. Yea, he's got the mind of General O'Neill… but like he said, that only goes until the point he was cloned. Everything else is new; I mean he even had to re-do high school."

"I know he's just a clone, and I believe him" said Joyce, "it's just a little weird."

"And Buffy dating Angel wasn't weird?" asked Dawn with an eyebrow raised.

"Point taken" said Joyce shaking her head.

"Plus" said Dawn as she walked towards Joyce and wrapped her arm around the older blonde's, "if you really think about it… technically, and I really mean technically.. I am a little over ten thousand years old. So Jon's the one who should be weirded out, but he's not… and I am happy with him, mom."

Joyce looked at the smiling face of her second daughter before placing her hands on both of her cheeks.

"I can see it, sweetie" said Joyce, "it's just the feeling a mother has when her children start dating, you'll know what it's like one day."

Dawn could only shake her head before Joyce kissed her forehead. When the older blonde stepped back, she managed to catch light from the outside catching onto something around Dawn's neck. At the mention of the pendent by Joyce, Dawn reached for it and told Joyce that it was something Willow, while she was still Athena, had made for her birthday.

"I died before she could collect it" said Dawn as she shook her head after Joyce asked if she could touch it, "she had it made by a gemsmith from Athos."

"Gemsmith?" asked Joyce as she looked up at Dawn.

"Athosians who had the knowledge passed down to them of a process to make gems, large or small, malleable so that they could make it into any design that they wanted. It had to be done in one go before they hardened" said Dawn as Joyce nodded her head, "if it's something intricate, then they'd do it separately and then meld them together using a special, well they never really revealed their secrets about it – I guess it would be something like soft cement – but this piece was made in one go. Willow said it needed to take time because of the different coloured gems involved."

"It's beautiful" replied Joyce.

"It's the last of its kind" said Dawn as Joyce looked at her surprised, "I mean the only one of its kind using this special process.. you know… using the different colours… all at one go. The Athosian leaders used it as a symbol of their leader ship. But when Willow told the current leader, and the IOA/SGC team on Atlantis about who she really used to be, the leader returned this to her."

Dawn told Joyce that the Wraith culled a majority of the Athosians, which in turn meant that eventually.. even the gemsmiths who knew the special processes were culled. She told Joyce that Teyla told Willow that there were more items of the Ancients in their possession, but the necklace she was wearing was the last that the gemsmiths had made.

"You wanna try it on?" asked Dawn as she began to take the necklace off before Joyce stopped her.

"It's yours, sweetie" said Joyce as she noticed how the pendant caught the light that came in from outside as it seemed to glow, "and now, back to Jon?"

"I love him" said Dawn as Joyce put her hand around her daughter's shoulder and kissed the tp of her head, "I really do."

'Does he make you happy?"

"Yes" said Dawn nodding her head.

"Then I'm alright with that" said Joyce as she helped Dawn make the coffee before they head back into the living room.

It wasn't too long before Xander, Tara, and Kennedy returned to find a surprise waiting for them in Dawn and Jon laughing in the living room. Dawn introduced Jon to her one time crush, which was when Xander claimed that he had always been Dawn's crush.. even after marrying her sister.

"Xander" said Buffy and Dawn together as the dark haired man chuckled.

Dawn and Buffy then looked at each other, and then Dawn stared at Jon who had an eyebrow raised at her.

"Hey" said the brunette playfully as she looked at Jon while she was pointing at Xander "he's my first crush, and you know what they say about first crushes."

"Dawn" exclaimed Buffy and Jon together as Xander, Tara and Kennedy chuckled. All the while, Jay and Rose looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders.

The rest of the day had gone without incident while Xander, Tara and Kennedy finished some reports they had to type, and then send in to Cordelia. In the meantime, Jon and Jay were playing a racing game while Rose was cheering whoever was leading at the time. While all that was going on, Buffy, Joyce and Dawn were in the kitchen as Dawn showed the blonde Slayer the pendent Willow made for her all those years ago. It wasn't too long after that that they had started talking about Dawn's boyfriend.

"You know" said Buffy with a twinkle in her eye as she looked at Dawn, and then walked over to the sitting room door where they could hear Jon and Xander trying to shout over each other on who was going to be winning, "if Jon's really the General's clone, I've gotta say… he was pretty hot when he was younger."

"Buffy" said Dawn with her eyes wide open.

"True" said Joyce as she looked off into space while Dawn looked at her mother in horror, "If I was in my twenty's then, ah…."

"Mother" exclaimed Dawn as Joyce and Buffy looked at each other, and then back at a horrified Dawn before they started to laugh at the look on her face, "the both of you are gonna make me see another councillor, a trauma counsellor this time."

All the two blonde women could do was laugh before giving the young brunette a hug.

**New Kobol, 2100 hours.**

After she fell on the grass and closed her eyes after the Prior fell on the other planet, Talia could still hear the shots around her as if she was in a dream. Soon the sounds of weapons fire stopped, and then she heard shouts from Major Daniels telling people to make sure that there was no one injured in the village. The wound on her side causing her pain, Talia opened her eyes a little as she grimaced because of the sting going through her whole body while she caught sight of Major Daniels kneeling next to a fallen Daron and checking for a pulse on his neck.

She then saw him call out to a woman and told her to take the man back to something called the SGC, that it was an emergency.

"He's still breathing" Talia heard, "pulse is weak, get him to Dr. Lam… move it!"

"Yes, sir" said the woman as she waved a man over and the both of them picked Doran up and rushed towards the entrance to the village, and right past the fallen Ori, and resistance fighters.

"Help" whispered Talia as she looked at the feet of two men as she lay on her side, men who were ordered by Major Daniels to check up on the Prior, and the Ori soldiers, "Help."

Talia knew that her voice was weak as she felt life leaving her. She knew she was hit by a bullet, but she had no idea how bad it was until now.

'I'm feeling cold' thought Talia to herself as she closed her eyes after whispering 'help' once again.

It wasn't too long before she heard footsteps, and then two fingers on her neck.

"Sir!" shouted the voice over her as she opened her eyes a little before she was gently turned on her back as she heard another footsteps coming towards her, "the others are gone, but this one's alive… just barely. She's got a wound on her side, and she's bleeding out."

"Help" whispered Talia, "I…. Colonial…. Help…. I… I…"

"Colonial?" asked the Captain who was kneeling next to her confused as he looked at the other two officers, including Major Daniels, "I thought they spoke Ancient Greek, or something?"

"Contact the Colonial planet" said Major Daniels, "have them send someone to stabilize her, and then return her to that planet. I'm sure her people would like to know why she's helping the Ori."

That was the last thing Talia heard before she felt a pressure on her side, the same area where she was wounded. She knew that someone was putting pressure to stop the bleeding, but all she could do now was close her eyes.

It would be hours later that Talia would slowly open her eyes again to the smell of antiseptic, and the sounds of beeping. She recalled the same sounds the day after she was found following the attack on the school she taught at on Caprica the first day the Cylons returned.

'I am in a hospital' thought Talia to herself.

Groaning as she opened her eyes, she looked around to find herself on a bed with wires attached to her chest, and tubes going into her wrists. She slowly got up, but gasped at the pain in her side before she lay back down again as the machine next to her started to beep loudly.

She looked at the waves that were displayed on the machine, as well as numbers under letters that she didn't know the meaning to such as 'B/P' or 'G.E.' She then head a door to her left open as she turned her head to look in that direction as a woman walked in wearing a modest shirt and trousers. She was soon followed by a dark haired man in a strange uniform with the word 'Finn' embossed over a pocket. Then another man, this one in a suit, followed by a blonde woman in fatigues, and a black T-shirt walked inside the room. She looked at the woman and noticed the familiar shape of the Colonial dogtags.

"Dr. Burke?" said the man in the uniform as he nodded at the woman next to him, "do you mind translating?"

"I…. I…" said Talia as she struggled to speak, "liquid…. Liquid…"

Dr. Burke and the others looked at each other in surprise at Talia using English. It was a few seconds later that Dr. Burke rushed to Talia's side table, poured some water before bringing the straw filled cup to her mouth.

"Can you understand me?" asked Riley as Talia nodded her head while she sipped the liquid through the straw..

"Dr. Burke" said Riley as he looked at the woman, "could you speak to her in Ancient Greek, for the benefit of these guys? You can translate what she's saying?"

"Ancient… Greek?" asked the confused Talia.

" _Ancient Greek is the language that the Colonials have been speaking"_ said Dr. Burke before she introduced herself, Riley, and then the Vice-president, and Starbuck. Talia looked at Dr. Burke, and then at the others and back to Dr. Burke once again.

" _Am… am I back on the Colonies?"_ asked Talia as she looked around, and then at Starbuck, and the vice-president, " _am.. am I back with another resistance movement somewhere in the Colonies? I.. I had people saying that they were the Tau'ri, that they knew other Colonials… so is.. is this it?"_

" _Calm down"_ said the Vice-President as he took a step forward while looking at Dr. Burke as he mentally noted that he need to ask her about this Tau'ri. He then looked at Talia, and spoke _, "first of all, what's your name?"_

" _Talia… Talia Gallo. I'm from Tauron… I was born in Tauron City, and.. and I've been a resistance fighter since the Cylon attack,"_

"Miss Gallo" said Riley after Dr. Burke translated her responses to him, "how did you end up with the Ori?"

" _The Ori defeated the remaining Cylons on Tauron, Caprica, Picon and they were heading for the other Colonies alongside the officers and fighters from the Pegasus"_ said Talia as the Vice-President, and Starbuck looked at each other in surprise while Dr. Burke translated for Riley _, "I.. I heard that Admiral Cain became a Prior of the Ori, that something called the Orici made her that way."_

At that, Dr, Burke looked back at Riley with worry on her face as she translated what Talia told her for Riley's benefit. Riley could only shake his head in disbelief while the Vice-President asked Talia if she was absolutely sure.

"Yes. _They began killing innocents who didn't want to worship the Ori"_ said Talia, " _the leadership of the resistance sees it as a necessary evil. As does the remaining military who helped the resistance in fighting the Cylons since the attack.. I.. saw people murdered… even I… I participated in sweeps for Cylons that were immediately killed but… but innocents? Some were publically executed. The leaders claimed that the Priors promise eternal life after death, and even advanced technology."_

"What technology?" asked Riley as he stepped forward.

" _One of the members in my resistance cell, a lieutenant in the military told me that… that Cain knew about a secret project in one of the outer moons"_ said Talia, " _and that she ordered some officer s to retrieve it… an experimental Battlestar that Cain, and some of the top brass knew about. He told me that it was decked out with experimental technology that was being developed by Greystone Industries before the Fall. Energy shields, and energy weapons…. He said that with the knowledge of the Ori technology that Cain has.. she.. she could have Pegasus and the other ship ready for battle in under a year."_

" _Dear gods"_ said Starbuck as she looked at Dr. Burke, who looked back at her. The linguist then looked at Riley and translated what Talia had told them. The two from Earth looked at each other as the blood drained from the Army officer's face. Riley then turned and headed out towards the door, passing Starbuck and the Vice-President before turning around again.

"I'll notify Home World Security, and the SGC" said Riley, "we have a much bigger problem than we thought."

Dr. Burke nodded her head before she looked at the confused look on Talia's face.

" _You never answered"_ said Talia _, "where am I?"_

" _You're on a planet we've called New Kobol"_ said the Vice-president as Talia turned her head to look at him in surprise, before he nodded at Dr. Burke _, "a place that her people graciously offered us as a new home."_

" _And you?"_ asked Talia turning her head to face Dr. Burke _, "if you're not Colonial then…."_

" _I'm from Earth"_ said Dr. Burke as Talia's eyes went wide _, "I'm sure you've heard a lot from the Priors about Earth, none of them good I'm sure. I can tell you that they've been lying to you. The rest of your people should be here by tomorrow, and then we'll talk."_

" _The rest?"_ askedTalia as she looked at Starbuck, and then the Vice-President.

" _A fleet of survivors led by the Battlestar Galactica are on the way here"_ said Starbuck as Talia smiled _, "you've heard of her?"_

" _Who hasn't?"_ asked Talia _, "the famous Galactica. One of the twelve original Battlestars that were created during the First Cylon war. Built under the flag of Caprica, survived every skirmish it went through. I was going to take my students there after it was decommissioned and made into a museum… but… but that was before the Cylons came."_

" _You were a teacher?"_ asked the Vice-President.

" _I taught Colonial history to my students"_ said Talia as she closed her eyes and recalled watching some of her students being gunned down in front of her, _"but most of them… died."_

" _I am sorry"_ said the Vice-President as Dr. Burke stood to one side.

" _You know Laura Roslin?"_ asked Starbuck as Talia nodded her head.

" _Yes, the Secretary of Education"_ said Talia _, "I met her once, but that was two years ago."_

" _She's the President of the Colonies"_ said the Vice-President as Talia's eyes went wide opened _, "she's the last surviving cabinet member, and she just won the election. I know she'd like to hear more from you."_

" _As I'm sure would our military leaders"_ said Dr. Burke _, "I'm not in the military, but even I know that if this Admiral Cain has become a Prior, then that's really, really bad news. Especially if she's prepared to upgrade the weapons using Ori technology."_

" _Do you think your military brass will change their minds now?"_ asked Starbuck.

" _I don't know"_ said Dr. Burke _, "I'm sure Colonel Finn's already told them the situation and… and I'd probably make my case with them once your President has been apprised of all the details."_

" _We'll do that"_ said the Vice-President as he nodded at Dr. Burke before he looked at Talia _, "get some rest."_

" _But"_ said Talia when she was interrupted by the Vice-President _._

" _The resistance fought the Cylon occupation, Miss Gallo"_ said the Vice-President _, 'your people continued to fight even when all seemed lost. Now I want you to rest… rest because the fight's not over yet."_

" _You're getting our people back?"_

" _Yes"_ said Starbuck nodding at Talia _, "that's the idea."_

Talia nodded her head before she looked back up at the ceiling, and smiled. She then closed her eyes as she felt pats on her shoulder from both the Vice-President, and Starbuck before they left the woman alone to get some rest. They were soon followed by Dr. Burke, who wished her a good night's sleep before closing the door behind her.

**Summers Residence, 0300 hours.**

As Dawn opened the door to what used to be her room, and was currently the room for her younger brother and sister, she quietly walked into the hallway before closing the door behind her. She looked up and down the hallway as she stopped and remained silent before smiling when she heard Kennedy lightly snoring in the room that she shared with Tara. She then looked at the other end of the room towards the closed door behind which laid Joyce sleeping with both her younger children.

The young brunette then tip toed down the stairs, careful to not make any noise, and before long she reached the bottom of the stairs. Walking into the living room, and towards the mass of blankets that covered a sleeping Jon, Dawn smiled at the young man before leaning down and kissing him on the forehead.

Standing up and just looking down at him, Dawn recalled that the rest of the night was spent either playing games on the console, or just sitting about and talking about their lives back at Joyce's house. Then, when it was time for everyone to say good night, Joyce asked Jon to stay at home instead of going to a hotel. Buffy and Xander told the young man that they'll be spending their night at one of the BPRI's rooms unto the plumbing at their house is completed by the next day. And with Tara and Kennedy sharing one room, Joyce asked Dawn to go ahead and sleep in her sibling's room while Jon can take her room, and she'd sleep on the couch.

"Mrs. Summers" said Jon, "I'll take the couch."

"Nonsense" said Joyce as she walked down the stairs with some pillows and a blanket after Xander and Buffy had left.

"Mrs. Summers" said Jon as he took the pillow and blankets from her, "I mean it. I've been roughing it for a long time, sleeping on a couch is nothing for me."

"He's slept on rough ground, mom" said Dawn as she stood next to Jon, "believe me, he can take it."

Dawn remembered Jon nodding his head as she stood over him. She then reached down and lightly stroked his hair knowing that he won't wake up. Jon had once told her that his sleeping patterns depended on the situation, if he was on a mission.. then he was an extremely light sleeper, but if he knew he wasn't on one, then he could sleep like a baby.

'Sleep' thought Dawn to herself before she turned and walked into the sitting room, before she made a right turn into the kitchen. The young woman then headed towards the back door, opening it before stepping outside and closing the door behind her. Dawn could see that the backyard was lit up by the light of the moon and, unlike the early days of Sunnydale… before the BPRI and a team of Potentials, Slayers and NID personnel, it was safe.. especially with the supernatural threats at a low, 'things still keep coming because of the Hellmouth, but they're immediately dealt with.'

Dawn sighed before she sat on the stairs that led down to the grass of the yard and looked up at the few stars in the sky. She then looked at the grass before she brought her hand up, with her palm facing upwards. She then slowly cupped her hand as she closed her eyes and concentrated. The brunette had known since the time she was nearly captured in the other reality by Professor Walsh that there was something to her, after all she had mentally throw something at the woman when she tried to take her… when Forrest, the soldier restraining her, shot the alternate version of her mother.

'Luckily the other me wasn't created yet' thought Dawn to herself.

Following that incident, Dawn wondered if what happened was because of her extreme emotional distress at the time. She practised at home, without telling Willow about what happened, to see if she could do the same thing; however, she had mixed results. She managed to get pencils, or erasers, to fly to her.. but when it came to vases.. or picture frames.. they would wobbled to the edge of the table she placed it on and fall onto the floor, or they won't move at all.

She didn't know if Willow suspected what she was doing, but figured that even if she did.. then the redhead was waiting for her to come for advise; that Willow didn't want to interfere in whatever Dawn was trying to do.

'She never told me anything' thought Dawn to herself, 'she never told the others, or they would have talked to me about it… especially Dr. Jackson.'

She recalled the door that was sliding down at the Initiative headquarters when she was rescued by Spike in the other reality. She remembered the door stopping midway, and at the time she thought that there was a malfunction.

'Until the flying vase incident with Walsh, at least' thought Dawn to herself.

She would practise every night in secret after Willow and Faith had gone to bed, but she still had mixed results. However, she would never practice when she was on a mission, she wanted to do it alone and not tell anyone; at least not until she was able to master it. Then came the first mission to Caprica where she and her team were unable to save SG-14, and when she had gotten shot by one of the metal Cylons. She hoped that she could try something to protect herself, and the rest of her team.. but she was unable to. She practiced every night after that.. she would wake up early at home, and then try practicing her powers, and then she would go back to sleep. Every time it had mixed results.

That is until she received her memories of her time on Atlantis and her ascension. She remembered staring at Glary and walking towards her with energy gathered on the palms of her hands, she remembered the telepathic chats she'd have with Athena as they flew through the universe together, she could remember using telekinesis to made the water dance on a planet that was just ocean in another far away galaxy; she remembered all those things but she didn't have the knowledge on how to do it. But ever since getting her memories back, Dawn realized that she wasn't the Key made into flesh; she was a being of energy that was just joined with the Key. She chose to become the Key's vessel so that it could be protected, that if anyone else had tried it… they could have been driven insane just by the pure power that the Key held.

'I am an Ancient' thought Dawn to herself as she concentrated. She knew she was right, she even talked to Willow about it and she agreed. Dawn's body was of someone who was at a near ascended level of evolution; her mind was able to take in all the new memories without any harm because the connections to handle all that information was already there; they were always there. Dawn remembered that the SGC ran tests on her after she found out she was Hera, especially a brain scan and found that she was using nearly sixty percent of her brain at any time, and now.. as she thought about how easy it was for her to learn new things, especially when it came to new and exotic languages.. it all made sense; learning them in only a few months when it would take others years.

Now as her eyes remained closed, Dawn concentrated on the area over her palm. She had even tried it last night after the marathon love-making session with Jon, part of which had freaked Willow out, as she wore her robe and walked silently out to the back yard where, after thirty minutes of concentration, she was finally able to vibrate the air immediately over the palm of her hand.

'Now' thought Dawn to herself, 'I go to the next level.'

As she sat on the stairs, Dawn began to vibrate the air above the palm of her hand. She could feel the vibrations as the air started to move faster, and faster. She could slowly feel the area above her palm getting warmer as a light started to shine through her closed eyelids. Smiling at herself, Dawn opened her eyes and saw a fluctuating, and floating, light that was emitting a bit of warmth.

"Control it" whispered Dawn as she looked at the light and imagined a field around the ball of light, and ten minutes later.. the fluctuations on the surface of the ball stopped. She then looked on with widened eyes, and a mouth open in surprise as she made the ball dance over the palm of her hand, even made it jump from one finger to another on her right hand.

She then tried to make the ball of light split into two, however all it did was fizzle away as it tried to split. Sighing Dawn put her hand down and got up, straightened her shirt, and then headed back into the house glad that she at least managed to improve by herself.

 


	149. Homecoming (Part 3)

**Battlestar Galactica, 120 light years from New Kobol.**

The Colonial fleet led by the Battlestar Galactica was making jumps of thirty light years every thirty minutes. Commander Adama knew that the Battlestar could jump at least forty five light years safely, any more than that would be going over the red line; a point where any errors in calculating their jumps could put the entire fleet in danger. However, with no attacks by the Cylons, the Commander figured that the fleet should take their time so that they arrive at New Kobol safe and sound. Of course, it was not as if they could use the maximum range of their jump drives; most of the ships in the fleet had a maximum safe distance of thirty light years, so the Commander ordered all ships to jump to every next jump point using the thirty light years as a target. He, and the President, knew that it would be slow going, but they would make it to New Kobol together. It was when they were one hundred and twenty light years away that the fleet encountered some problems. Some of the ships' jump drives were already overtaxed, so they had to be turned off so that engineers from the Galactica could check for any damage. Other ships were already at the broken point and their engine rooms were already filled with smoke from using the jump drive too often. So, to ensure that the entire fleet was safe for the next jump, the Commander ordered that all ships be examined by Galactica's engineers. He said that damaged components would be repaired as much as possible, and he would even have the fleet jump five light years every few hours so that they would get to their home.

In the CIC, the area was abuzz as personnel were discussing what they would be doing once hey landed. Many had heard from Apollo what he saw n the planet the last time he was there for the initial meeting between Earth and the Colonies, so everyone was getting excited to breathe fresh air, eat some real food, and drink fresh water.

In one corner, however, stood Commander Adama, Helo, Apollo, Lt. Gaeta, Colonel Tight and President Roslin as they discussed the logistics of what they'll b going through for the days, months, and years to come.

"They're excited" said the President as she looked around the CIC, and then back at Commander Adama who put his glasses on the table, looked at Roslin and gave a small nod, "but we know we'll be having some problems."

"Living areas will be one" said Colonel Tigh, "food, medicine, and then just simply living… I mean… I'm pretty sure that people will be getting antsy if they're not doing anything."

"Or if they feel they're not being taken care off" said Helo, "we could see some problems within the first week, or even the first few days if this doesn't turn out to b e what people expect."

"Madam President" said Commander Adama, "I suggest a press release reminding people that resettlement will take time. In the meantime, the people can use the ships as shelter while more gets built. Eventually we may have to start making our own food, even coming up a way to rebuild what we used to have on the Colonies in some way, we have to start being self-sufficient so that we don't have to depend to much on the Earthers in terms of food, water, and shelter."

"I'm sure that they've got more of those small homes built" said Lt. Gaeta before he looked at Apollo, "I mean, the ones that Major Adam saw were pretty impressive."

"But we'll also have to think about what extra resources they could spare" said Apollo, "assuming that Zarek and the rest of his people return through the Gate to the Stars to New Kobol, we're talking about over forty thousand people."

The Commander then removed some paper that was covered some high resolution photographs of the area around the camp that Racetrack had taken the last time she went back to the planet with Skulls, the day they received the soil, and the information, in regards to the Cylon Earth. There were several spots marked on the pictures as Commander Adama suggested areas where the people would be spread out enough that they'd be still close together… but far enough that it doesn't get too crowded.

"I'm sure that they don't have all the refugee homes set up" said the Commander, "so we can make the suggestion that some of these homes be placed in some of these areas, and we'll be the ones who build most of them."

"Lets us have something to do" said President Roslin, "something that gives us something to accomplish."

"Yes" said Commander Adama.

"And if they have other ideas?" asked Colonel Tigh as Commander Adama looked back at him.

"Then we'll revise our plans" said the Commander while President Roslin agreed.

"Once we're settled, we can then discuss going after Admiral Cain" said the President, "I've asked the vice-president to ask them about sending an archaeological team to Cylon Earth, I'd like to know exactly what happened on that world. And… and I'll bring up the idea of having a team of archaeologists being sent to Kobol as well. If there is a Gate to the Stars on the Home of the gods, then I believe that these Earthers may known it. If not, then we'll go back to Kobol for study once this whole mess with Cain is over, and we've got the rest of our people from the Colonies home to New Kobol."

"I'm in agreement" said Apollo as the President looked at the man, smiled, and then looked back at the pictures before her.

"A new home" said The President as she placed both her hands on the edges of the table and leaned forward.

It was then that Dee informed Commander Adama that she received news from the Rising Star, and a few other smaller vessels, that their FTL drives were repaired and were ready to make the next few jumps to New Kobol. The Commander nodded his head, and then looked at the President before asking her if she would be more comfortable in Colonial One, or in his quarters, for writing the press release. Smiling, she told the older man that with Colonial One in the Galactica's flight pod, she can use either ship.

"However, I really don't feel like walking all the way to Colonial One" said the President, "I'll have Tori meet me in your quarters, if you don't mind."

"That's completely acceptable, Madam President" said the Commander respectfully before looking at Apollo and Helo; telling the both of them to accompany the President. He then turned to Dee and asked her to inform Tory, that the President has requested she join the President in his quarters.

"Aye, sir" said Dee as she made the call.

The Commander then looked at the Colonel and nodded his head. The Colonel then picked up the phone next to him and placed it on his ear.

"This is Galactica to the fleet" said the Colonel, "prepare for jump."

It was nearly ten minutes later that the entire fleet had their FTL drives spooled up. The captains of the ships then notified the Galactica that they were ready to jump to the next set of coordinates.

"Jump!" said Colonel Tigh as everyone's world flashed white.

**Deep Space, unknown location, 1300 hours.**

In the vastness of space, there was a sudden flash of a bright white light before the appearance of a massive structure. The structured looked as if it had come out of someone's nightmare, it looked like a gigantic bat from a distance but upon closer inspection, it was more like a twelve pointed tsar. Upon even closer inspection, there were nearly fifty basestars in total around the 'spines' that made up the star-like structure.

Not only it the structure dwarf any of the Colonial fleet's Battlestars, it also dwarfed the Cylon's own basestars, the Ori ships, and any Earth ships that could encounter it. And that's exactly what the occupants of the structure were hoping for; that they could not be found by the Ori. Most of the crew had seen what the Ori did to the Resurrection Hub, and the Cylons on the structure wanted to stay away from the Ori while at the same time, they were plotting revenge against the humans and their brothers and sisters who betrayed them.

In the structure that the Cylons called the Colony, their home world, it was the Cavils that took up leadership positions. The Cavils and some of the other models that separated from the fleet who, in their minds, retreated to another planet to settle down, returned to the Colony while their brothers and sisters across the galaxy were being slaughtered.

As a Cavil walked into the primary control room of the Colony, he looked at another of his copy, and then a number three, four, five, and eight, and asked if it was done.

"Yes" said the other Cavil coldly while the Number Three and Eight looked away with guilt temporarily written on their faces.

"Is there something you two would like to say?" asked Cavil as he noticed the expressions of the D'Anna, and the Sharon who were just standing there with their arms folded across their chests, "anything you'd like to get off your chests?"

"No" said the Number Three as she looked at Cavil without any expression on her face.

"And you?" asked Cavil as he looked at the Sharon who was still looking away. The Sharon then shook her head when hearing her name being called again and looked at Cavil, who then repeated his question.

"No" said the Number Eight, "I've got nothing else to say."

"Good" said Cavil, "we wouldn't want the Centurions to fix you like we did your sisters now, do we?"

The Number Eight and Number Three looked at Cavil and recalled what he did to the other humanoid models. The Cavil's on the Colony met with the others who left the traitors, as the other Number Ones called the models heading off to the new planet, while they continued to run from the Ori. The Number Three, and the Number Eight, were already on the Colony when Cavil's ten original basestars along with forty others they met along the way arrived at the Colony and docked. After Cavil and his crew boarded the Colony, they told the inhabitants what happened with the Ori. The models on the Colony listened in shock at what was going on out there in the galaxy. A Leoben told them that they lost signals from multiple basestars, and were concerned about what was happening; and then they knew they lost the lost the resurrection hub but no one knew why. All they knew that it was dangerous, so they Hybrids on the Colony started to jump the Homeworld more often than before. Leoben told Cavil that whatever was going on, necessitated that the Colony jump more frequently to prevent the Ori from destroying the Cylon home world. Cavil told them that they needed to change the frequency that their FTL drive emitted, that the Ori were tracking them through the use of their own technology.

It had taken a few days to ensure that the FTL drive's signature couldn't be tracked by the Ori, which was confirmed by the fact that the Colony hadn't been attacked directly in some time. However, rumour spread among the Cylons on the Colony about the new homeworld that the rebel Cylons had gone to, a new home on a world that humans on Earth had given them. What was more astonishing was that Cavil ordered the murder of most of the Two's, Threes, Sixes, and Eights who had second thoughts on their way to the Colony. The Cylons heard that some of those models wanted to contact Natalie's fleet, and asked that they join, that they had changed their minds because they could see that more of their people were dying. That settling on a new planet was the only way to survive.

However Cavil didn't see it that way. He ordered the centurions murder all dissenters, and that's what happened. All the Leoben's, D'Anna's, Sharon's and the Six's were killed and then jettisoned out into space. Then, once Cavil reached the Colony and after the Cylons heard what happened, they went to him outraged that he would hide such a thing from them. Cavil never gave them an ultimatum, the homicidal Cylon ordered the Centurions to cull the Two's, Three's, Six's, and Eights. All, except for a few who begged for their lives and had sworn allegiance to Cavil, were murdered. All that remained now were the Cavils, the Fours, and the fives; along with a handful of Three's and Eight's who had explosive collars around their necks to ensure loyalty to Cavil.

"Scan the system for planets" said Cavil as he looked at the Number Four, "if there are other human worlds out there, I want to pay them a visit… thank them for what the Ori are doing to us."

"Understood" grinned the Number Four.

Cavil then walked to the Sharon and brushed his fingers over her arm, before grabbing on tight to it.

"Come with me" said Cavil as he pulled hard on the Sharon, who was looking back at the Number Three who closed her eyes and looked away, "I'm going to show you something you could do with you tongue while we wait."

**New Kobol, 1700 hours.**

Starbuck knew that the Colonial fleet should have been in orbit of New Kobol hours ago. The Commander had told her how long they'll be making their jumps, and how long they'll be resting before calculations for the next jump were finished so that the drives didn't get overtaxed like they did when they were escaping from the Cylons every thirty-three minutes.

'Probably some of the ships are having problems with their FTL drives' thought Starbuck to herself after she finished a warm shower and walked out of the group shower unit with a towel around her body. She knew that this would probably be the last time she could walk from the showers to her refugee unit, at least until the others arrived, but she liked the feeling of having the sun's warmth hit her bare shoulders, face, and hair while she walked back. Starbuck looked around as she saw three new crystalline buildings that were built some distance away from the ones that were already there when the Raptor carrying her, Racetrack, Billy, Baltar, the Vice-President and the Quorum members arrived. She talked to the Vice-President during lunch after he moved to one of the buildings and was surprised when he said that the rooms were spartan, but good enough to be made their own once everyone arrived and were assigned their rooms by the Earth officials, in collaboration with the Colonials. He told Starbuck that there were rooms of all sizes, from ne person rooms, to rooms that could easily take in a family.

Recalling what the Vice-President told her as she walked back to her unit, Starbuck opened the door and found it empty. The blonde pilot figured that Racetrack was on the Raptor listening out for any communications from the Galactica. It wasn't too long before Starbuck put on a fresh set of clothes before heading back out. As she was walking towards the Raptor, she could hear her own stomach grumbling and reminded herself to get some food after talking with Racetrack on any new developments.

'Like there are any' thought Starbuck to herself, 'come on Thrace, they're on the way. You're just getting worried about nothing.'

She then made a mental note to visit Talia since they weren't able to speak much the previous night when she was brought to New Kobol by a team of the Earth doctors who were stationed on the planet. She still recalled what Talia told them about the Ori army and what they were doing on the Colonies, about Admiral Cain who became a Prior, as well as all the abilities that came with that position. Starbuck needed to know more, but the Vice-President told her after they left the medical building that they had time to find out exactly what Cain was planning to do.

"I know that she knows more about what's going on" the Vice-President told Starbuck as she escorted the man back to one of the towers, "but she needs rest. She was bleeding badly when the doctors were called to that other planet. I suspect she'll be asleep for some time, and then when the Galactica arrives, all of us will talk to her and ask more questions."

"Alright" sighed the blonde pilot as they walked towards the building. As she walked, she couldn't get this feeling out of her gut that a larger battle was coming… and that they all had a part to play.

Meanwhile, back on the Galactica, everyone on the ship and the fleet heard the President's speech on what to expect once they reached New Kobol. She went on to say that no ship was to land on the surface until given clearance by their own people on the ground, and by the Earthers. There were various questions for the President as well from the assembled press, one of which was in direct relation to waiting for clearance from the Earthers if the planet was going to be the Colonials.

"Thank you for the question, D'Anna" said the President during her press conference as Tory stood next to her, "yes, New Kobol is our new home. But the Earthers are the ones who are helping us settle on this world. Like I have already stated, this isn't a case of us just landing on the surface, and there would be everything ready for us. I know people in the fleet are excited about this, but we need to be calm as well. Their people, and ours, would need to talk about were to house people, the medical needs for those who need immediate attention; we need to talk about the basics that any civilization's required to have and that would take some time. I urge patience on the part of the fleet, we finally have a new home; and it will be there no matter how long it takes for talks. Do not worry, I will be keeping the fleet updated on how the talks are going. And I will ensure that we get basic medical, and food, and water supplied."

It was hour later, back in the CIC, that the President recalled the speech and then looked at the Commander before telling him that she suspected some of the press were not with the answer she gave them.

"People want to get out off these ships" said the Commander as he stood at the CIC table, "being stuck in here for little more than a year takes a toll on people. Everything starts to close up and…"

"People go insane?" asked the President.

"Excited" said the Commander, "especially when there is a way out that is so close, but still far away."

"Let's hope that the talks don't take too long then" said Apollo as Colonel; Tigh, and Helo were heading towards them, "dad."

"Lee" said the Commander as he nodded his head at his son, "I want the CAP to perform standard defensive fly-by's after we arrive at New Kobol."

"Understood" said Apollo before he went to the phone at the side of the table and relayed the Commander's orders to the pilots who were flying the CAP. Once he made the orders, Apollo returned the phone to its cradle and told the Commander that his pilots were ready.

The Commander nodded his head before picking up another phone receiver and handing it to the President.

"Madam President" said the Commander, "would you do the honours?"

The President smiled, nodded her head before the Commander placed the phone onto her trembling hands. The President looked at the phone before looking at the Commander, and then at everyone at the table, and the other CIC personnel who were all looking at her. It was then that it hit her; she realized that her next order would bring the fleet to their new home. Tears gathering in her eyes, she brought up the phone and tried to speak… but her voice broke. Coughing to clear her throat, Roslin brought the phone up again before she pressed the transmit button and spoke.

"This is President Laura Roslin to the rest of the Colonial Fleet, Jump."

Once the feeling of being pulled, accompanied with the fading of the bright flash of light, was over. Commander Adam and the others on the CIC floor turned to Lt. Gaeta who was looking out at the screen in front of him.

"Sir" said Lt. Gaeta excitedly as he stood up and turned around with a grin on his face, "all ships are accounted for, and… and we're right over New Kobol."

"I want confirmation" said the Commander as he felt everyone in the CIC getting excited while he pointed at Dee, "contact anyone on the surface."

On the Surface of New Kobol, Starbuck was talking to Racetrack when suddenly they noticed people rushing into one of the buildings that they were given a tour of the previous day, it was the building where the people from Earth had their short, and long, range scanners and radios. Confused as to what was going on, Starbuck rushed to the back of the Raptor on a gut feeling just as Dr. Burke rushed out of the building and ran towards the Raptor.

" _Captain Thrace"_ said Dr. Burke as Starbuck's eyes widened at what she was looking at on her DRADIS, " _Lt. Edmondson, we believe…"_

" _It's them"_ said _Starbuck as Racetrack looked back at her while Dr. Burke stood on the grass, and was soon accompanied by Riley. Starbuck then looked back at Racetrack, and then at Dr. Burke and told them that she's reading Colonial transponder signals._

It was then that Riley heard someone from the communications building on his radio saying that they were being contacted by the ships that just entered orbit, just as a female voice came over the Colonial wireless. Starbuck looked at Dr. Burke, who nodded her head before telling Riley that Starbuck will be making first contact with the fleet to confirm that they are where they are supposed to be. She then turned to Starbuck and asked her to inform their President to stand-by, that she needs to get in touch with her superiors while the President and any ranking members of their government could come down to start talks, one of the issues being where the ships that could land, should settle down. Starbuck nodded her head, after which Dr. Burke turned to Riley and asked him to take one of the translators and inform the Vice-President, as well as the Quorum members that their people have arrived. Riley nodded his head before turning around, just as Starbuck got onto her wireless.

"Galactica Actual, Starbuck" said Starbuck's voice over the speakers in the CIC, and throughout the fleet, "what the frak took you so long?"

The cheers throughout the Galactica, as well as the rest of the ships, were deafening. People were screaming and hugging each other on the Civilians ships, and all over the Galactica. Celebrations ensued on the battlestar's CIC as the Commander put down his glasses onto the table and looked at the Colonel before shaking his hand. He then looked at the President who just looked back at him before giving the surprised Commander a hug while Colonel Tigh chuckled. In the meantime, Apollo jumped on top of the table and screamed in joy while the rest of the CIC personnel smiled, while others shook each other's hands and patted their backs. Helo was hugging Lt. Gaeta while thinking that he was finally getting to be close to Sharon, and made a mental note to ask the Commander for permission to see the mother of his child. But right now, everyone was in a celebratory mood as a loud voice pierced the screaming and shouting.

"Dee! Dee!" shouted the Commander as the young woman wiped her eyes while Colonel Tigh ordered that everyone calm down, that while they had finally reached their home, but there was still a lot of work to be done. The Commander looked at the Colonel and nodded his head before looking at Dee again, "put Starbuck through on the speakers again."

"Done, sir" said Dee as she gave a wide smile.

"Starbuck" said the Commander as he looked up at the DRADIS which just showed the other Colonial ships that surrounded them, "what do you hear?"

"Nothing but the rain, sir" said Starbuck as she looked at Racetrack and smiled at the regular greeting between the two.

The Commander just looked down at the table with his microphone in his hand and smiled as Starbuck contacted him again saying that Dr. Burke wanted to speak to him.

"She's the head linguist down there, dad" said Apollo as the Commander nodded his head before asking Starbuck to put her on the wireless.

" _Commander Adama"_ said Dr. Burke as everyone in the listened intently, " _welcome to New Kobol, we were expecting you."_

" _Thank you, Dr. Burke"_ said the Commander _, "I have standing next to me Laura Roslin, the President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol."_

" _President Roslin"_ said Dr. Burke _, "I have heard a lot about you from Vice-President Hunt. On behalf of the International Oversight Advisory, Home World Security, and Stargate Command, I'd like to invite you and a delegation down to the surface so that we could have a quick meet before getting on to the process of settling your people on the surface of the planet."_

" _Of course"_ said the President in tears as she spoke into the microphone as the CIC mumbled while Apollo was on another phone ordering the CAP out into space, _"we would need time to get a delegation together, in the meantime, I'd like to request medicine and food for the civilians in the fleet."_

" _All of that can be arranged, President Roslin"_ said Dr. Burke _, "once we've arranged landing coordinates for ships that can land, we'll have medical personnel tend to them on site."_

"Lt. Gaeta" said the Commander while Roslin was talking to Dr. Burke, "get me a list of those who need medical attention immediately. Women and Children first."

"Understood" said the lieutenant as he collaborated with Dee on the Commander's order. In the meantime, the President had asked for two hours for them to get a proper delegation together, while Dr. Burke told her that would be acceptable as she needed notify her people. She told the President that more supplies of food, and medicine will be arriving on site in a few hours so once she has a basic idea of the number of people on each ship, then the emergency medication and food will be send up to the ships. Then once they've decided on the landing coordinates, which was the first thing that they'll be doing, the other ships would be able to land.

" _I agree"_ said Roslin.

Once Roslin and Dr. Burke agreed to meet up with each other's delegation in two hours, the call between the two was cut. Dr. Burke then noticed the looks of relief on both Starbuck's, and Racetrack's faces as they realized that the rest of the survivors had come home. After nearly a year of floating in space and fighting the Cylons, they were finally on a world that they could call their own. IT was then that the Vice-President, Billy, and the ever present Baltar arrived at the Raptor where Dr. Burke, Starbuck and Racetrack told them that the fleet was in orbit.

Dr. Burke then told the Colonials that she had to return to Earth to talk to her superiors, and that Riley would be in command of the base. The translator who was next to Riley told them that he's be by the Colonel's side, so if they had any questions… they could come to him. The group then nodded their heads as Dr. Burke turned to Riley and told him that she'll talk to General Landry, and get a delegation together to meet with the Colonials.

"I'll ask him to inform the Zeta site that we need those supplies too" said the linguist as Riley nodded his head. She then told the other that she'll be back in about an hour or so, before she turned and left for the Stargate.

**Briefing Room, SGC, 1740 hours.**

It was near instantly that Dr. Burke found herself walking down the ramp at Stargate Command. She smiled at General Landry who was in the control room before heading out of the Gateroom, and up the stairs into the control room. Once there, she told the General that they needed to talk.

Nodding his head, General Landry nodded up at the metallic stairs and walked up with the linguist to the briefing room where the man asked Dr. Burke to take a seat, and have a fresh cup of coffee while he calls General O'Neill at Home World Security and Woolsey at the IOA. Nodding her head, Dr. Burke got up from her seat and walked up to the side table where she poured herself a cup of coffee before heading back to the seat. She watched the General talking on the phone before she leaned back and looked at the table as she tried to think about what was going to happen soon. The woman knew that it would be difficult for the Colonials to get used to new surroundings and a new way of life, especially after the novelty of being on a new home world fades.

'They'll be faced with the sudden trauma of losing their homes' though Dr. Burke to herself, 'they'll come face to face that where there used to be twelve planets teeming with life, they've been cut down to only a single world. I don't envy what they'll be going through.'

The woman continued to look at the table, not realizing that the General finished talking on the phone and had already walked out of his office.

"Dr. Burke?" said the General as the linguist shook her head, and smiled at the General, "penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking, General" said Dr. Burke as she leaned forward, "they've been through the ringer, and now… now they'll be living on a strange planet. The population of billions gone down to the tens of thousands. And that's not counting the others who remain on the colonies."

"Ah yes" said the General nodding his head, "I've talked to General O'Neill about the report from Colonel Finn in regards to the Colonial's Cain becoming a Prior, and her attempt to gain Ori technology connected to her ships."

"And?" asked Dr. Burke.

"The Odyssey is already on the way to Pegasus to back up the Daedalus against a Wraith ship that's heading to Atlantis" said the General, "The Avalon and the Excalibur will be in fighting shape by tomorrow. And our other Avalon class vessels will be completed in two weeks. Our Daedalus class vessels? Another two months. The Excalibur will be heading to the Zeta Site, while the Avalon will sent to Caprica; this time with a cloaked Puddle Jumper inside the hanger bay. The Avalon will jump in, release the Jumper, and then jump out. According to this Miss Gallo, the Caprican Stargate is in working order, so once the Jumper's collected information… they'll gate one of our buffer planets, and then head back to Stargate Command."

"And if it's true, General?" asked Dr. Burke, "about the Ori technology?"

"She said that it'll be at most a year?" asked the General as Dr. Burke nodded her head, "the IOA believes we should just watch, keep surveillance on them. They believe that if we attack now, all of the Ori ships with make it for Earth. And with just two ships in the equation? It would be bad news for us, especially with the Asgard still being incommunicado, and the Tollan still deciding on whether to help us. The IOA feels that this should be a recon mission. We get to see their progress, and then from there…. Hopefully the President sees something he doesn't like, and then Jack can tell the IOA to go buzz off."

"At least the Excalibur will be able to get some supplies from the Zeta site" said Dr. Burke as she and the General talked about the classified location of the Zeta site, an underground storehouse of supplies; food and medicine created using ten energy-matter convertors that's been loaned by the Asgard to the SGC. The convertors would create any medicine and food from raw materials. It is because this technology also has the potential for creating weapons, the Asgard placed limits on it to prevent any weapons from being created; all under the assistance of an Asgard who would ensure that the convertors were not tampered with. The Zeta site has been responsible for creating emergency medicines, and supplies that would be sold to organizations such as the U.N, the Red Cross and the Red Crescent for distribution to various refugee camps, or disaster relief, on Earth and on other planets. The location of the Zeta site has been classified as Omega Level; only the President, the SGC Commander and the head of Home World Security would know the Stargate address. All of this so that the technology within the storehouse doesn't get stolen.

Dr. Burke knew that the Zeta Site has been working extra hard to create supplies for the Colonials, and that the supplies would be sent to another buffer world so that the Excalibur could pick up the supplies, and then head to New Kobol.

"Now, about the Colonials?" asked the General.

"I suggested we talk first, General" said Dr. Burke as the General nodded his head, "we discuss where they could land their ships, while we send up medical supplies and food in the meantime. I was thinking that the Zeta Site could send some supplies directly to New Kobol, which would be distributed to the fleet. I'm sure there's a lot of people who need medical aid."

"And I have a feeling that they'd want to talk to Jack, and Mr. Woolsey?" asked General Landry as Dr. Burke, nodded her head.

"How about President Hayes, sir?" asked Dr. Burke.

"He can only make it tomorrow" said General Landry, "he'd like the Colonials to get the lay of their new home first before having an official meeting. In the meantime, I'll have Woolsey, SG-7 and SG-23, accompany you back to New Kobol.. and they'll back up the two Colonel Finns, as well as the two British teams. Tomorrow, I'll have SG-1 and SG-13 accompany the President, and General O'Neill, to New Kobol."

"Understood" said Dr. Burke, "I'll let the Colonials know."

"And I'll let the Zeta Site know about the supplies."

"Thank you, General" said Dr. Burke as she and the General stood up.

"Good luck" said the General before he motioned that Dr. Burke join him for a quick bite to eat while waiting for Woolsey to arrive. It would be forty minutes later that Dr. Burke, and Woolsey; together with the SG teams would leave for New Kobol once again.

TBC

 


	150. Cylon Earth (Part 1)

**Planet designated M6Y-826, Pegasus Galaxy, 1830.**

On a hilltop under a large tree were two gravestones that lay in its shadow. Two grave stones that were laid there nearly ten thousand years ago, one for a mother who passed away giving birth, and another for a daughter, and a sister, who died in battle. Facing those gravestones was a bright white light that lowered itself from the heavens and floated in front of the graves. The light slowly dimmed away to reveal a forlorn Melina holding her hands out as an object that had some inscriptions in Ancient written on the surface materialized out of thin air.

Silently and with tears in her eyes as another four white lights landed behind her before dimming to reveal figures in white as they watched Melina walk next to the two gravestones and hold out her hand. The four figures were not only there for Melina, and the one whose memory they came to honour, but also to observe. The older redhead had asked for permission from the Others to do what she wanted to do today, and it had taken them this long to approve the use of her ascended powers on the lower plains.

The four figures looked on sadly as Melina used her telekinesis to dig a hole before she crouched down and placed part of the smooth surfaced object into the ground and then replaced the dug up soil into the hole. She then stood up again and dug another plot before she closed her eyes and concentrated. She used her ascended powers to search through every single world in the Milky Way, through every single world that had a Stargate. It took a few seconds before she finally found the world she had been looking for; a world that was cut off from the Stargate network where the body of her husband lay in a cave. Holding back a sob, Melina concentrated and de-molecularised the body from the Milky Way, and teleported it all the way to the Pegasus galaxy; reconstituting Moros' body in the new hole that she had just dug.

The four figures could only watch silently as Melina got onto her knees and reached into the hole while tears fell from the redhead's eyes onto the forehead of the old, bearded man that lay inside. They watched, while wiping their own tears, that Melina was placing the man's hands one top of one another on his chest. She then fixed his hair before wiping more tears that were falling on his face. She then reached out with her hands over the man's body and formed a white she that she lay over the body.

"Goodbye, my love" whispered Melina, her voice breaking, as she kissed the tips of her fingers before pressing them on Moros' lips. She then stood up before walking back a few steps and filling the hole with the soil she had dug up earlier. Melina closed her eyes and lowered her head while hearing footsteps on the grass and fallen leaves walking towards her. Soon, she felt a hand on her shoulder as the male in the group spoke to her.

"Melina" said Janus softly, "Moros saved the Milky Way, and us all, from the Ori. What he did… it was brave. Know that we have had our differences at times, but I respected him and loved him as I would a father."

"Thank you, Janus" said Melina as she looked at the man before she looked at the three women behind him.

She listened as Melia and Ganos Lal talked to her about how much they respected Moros, and the kind of man that he was, as well as his love for her and his two daughters. Melina nodded her head and thanked them for coming, that not only were they there to watch her… but also because they were good friends of her husband who she knew he respected.

"You realize that the Others did not come because they did not want to break any laws regarding spending time in the lower plains; it was not to disrespect Moros or you" asked Janus as Melina wiped her tears while nodding her head. He then looked around at the others around him and then back at Melina before saying that there were already too many ascended beings at the same place, and at the same time, "others will come down privately to give their respects."

"I know" said Melina nodding her head.

"We must leave" said Melia as she looked at everyone, and then at the short redhead behind them, "Dr. Fraiser, will you be staying?"

"For the umpteenth time, Melia" said a smiling Dr. Fraiser, "just call me Janet."

"It's a habit, Dr….. I mean, Janet" said Melia as she nodded her head.

"Yea" said Dr. Fraiser, "I'll be staying here for a bit, maybe go say a short hello to Cassie before I leave for the higher plains again."

The three of them nodded their heads before turning into bright white lights, and then floating high into the sky before vanishing. Dr. Fraiser then walked towards Melina who was looking at the mound of soil as her shoulders trembled. The shorter redhead put her hand on Melina's left shoulder and told her that Moros gave his life for the galaxy to have a chance of survival.

"His device killed the Ori" said Dr. Fraiser gently as the both of them looked at the grave, "it gives Willow and the others a chance now to defeat the Ori army."

"I know" said Melina softly while she hung her head down, "before he passed from Dr. Jackson's mind, before his consciousness left… Moros and I imagined ourselves on Atlantis. We were standing on one of the piers hand in hand just looking at the sunset; like we used to before Athena was born.. like we used to when we were courting… like we used to while I carried Athena. Our final time together was watching the sun set over Lantea's horizon. He… he…"

Dr. Fraiser could see that talking about the last few minutes that Melina had with Moros was difficult, but all she could do was squeeze the woman's shoulder in support. The both of them stood silent for a few minutes looking at the freshly dug grave before Melina spoke again about what he said the last time she him in Daniel's mind, right before his consciousness passed.

"He asked me to watch over Hera and Athena" said Melina as she wiped her eyes, "and then he said he loved me."

Melina told Dr. Fraiser that Moros' body then started to fade away as he held on to her hands and kissed her one final time.

"I've read the records in the library" said Dr. Fraiser, "he was an amazing man. He worked to save people, to protect the galaxy. Heck, He was the figure behind the legends that my people have heard about King Arthur and the Round table. He did everything for you, and his two children."

"He did what any parent would do" said Melina as Dr. Fraiser held on to her arm.

"You should have told Willow and Dawn you were doing this" said Dr. Fraiser gently, "I'm sure they would have dropped everything and come."

"It took this long to get permission from the Others to use my powers to find his body, then bring him here" said Melina, "and the both of them still have the Ori army, the Priors, the Colonials, and the Cylons to deal with… I… I just wanted to keep their mind focused on their duties. I thought that… that this would be a distraction for them and…"

"You're wrong" said Dr. Frasier shaking her head, "they would have dropped everything to come here. You need to tell them, and you need to come back with them. It's not fair to them, and it's not fair to you. You did this by yourself, Melina… you placed everything on your shoulders when Willow and Dawn was supposed to share the burden. And I know they would have."

"They.. they will understand" said Melina softly as she looked at the inscription on the headstone.

"I know they will" said Dr. Fraiser gently, "but they need to say their goodbye's too, Melina. Bring them here, to say goodbye with you. I'm sure the Others would approve."

Melina looked up into a sky as the sound of thunder ripped through the air before Melina looked down again at Dr. Fraiser, and then at the headstone.

"They don't approve" said Melina.

"They can come through the gatebridge" said Dr. Fraiser, "just… just let them know, Melina."

"I will" she replied, "but I want them to come once the battle is over. I know Moros would not want to distract them from the coming battles."

"Very well" said Dr. Fraiser as she decided not to continue convincing the taller redhead.

"Thank you" said Melina softly, "thank you for coming."

"Of course" said Dr. Fraiser as the both of them soon vanished, leaving the headstone next to the other two that remained next to it. Soon a breeze brushed a few leaves past the inscription on the headstone which read-

' _Here Lie Moros,_

_The Last High Councillor of Atlantis,_

_Beloved Husband, and Father,_

_And Archmage of the Round._

_He Saved Us All.'_

**Georgetown University, Cassie's Dorm Room, 1855 hours.**

Cassie has just returned from class and was about to start preparations on studying for a big exam that was coming up the next day. After microwaving a TV dinner, she took out some of her books and started studying while waiting for the food to finish while she opened a thick book, and took out her notes. She then reached in her bag and took out her Ipod before she went to her 'Exam Studying' playlist. Grinning at the odd song choices that Dominic had called 'eclectically weird', Cassie placed the ear phones into her ears just as she noticed a bright white light from the corner of her eyes.

Putting the earphones back on the table, the young redhead squealed in delight when Dr. Fraiser took form and smiled at her while her hands were in a pair of jeans she was wearing.

"Mom" said Cassie as she ran, and then hugged the short doctor who wrapped her arms around the younger redhead's back, "this is a surprise, what are you doing back? Can you stay long and…."

"Easy, Cass" said Dr. Fraiser smiling with tears as she looked at her daughter, "I just came for a quick hello and…."

"Mom?" asked a concerned Cassie as she wiped the tears from the older redhead's eyes, "everything alright? Why are you crying?"

"Just happy to see you, honey" said the doctor as she hugged Cassie tightly, "I'm just happy to see you."

**The Summers Residence, Sunnydale, at the same time.**

Melina was hiding her presence from the two people around her as she walked into the Summers backyard. She wanted to visit Dawn, but with the Summers family having what seemed to be a small gathering. Melina thought it best to just look around and then leave; coming back another time. She saw that Xander was lighting the barbeque, while arguing with Jon on what was the best way to marinade the meat. Smiling as she walked past them, she stopped just before she reached the back door and turned around. She looked at the charcoal while the both of them were still arguing on the benefits of coke, beer, or Xander's own flavour enhancing rub. After saying that they'll soon find out which one is better after the family tries them out, they suddenly jumped back when flames lit up the charcoal.

Chuckling as Melina turned back towards the door, she heard a low rumbling in the distance before she looked over her shoulder.

"All I did was start the fire" said Melina, "it's not if I changed the course of their evolutionary history."

Shaking her head, Melina then walked through the door of the house as she reached the kitchen where she saw Joyce, Buffy and Dawn preparing the food while Kennedy, Tara and Cordelia were in the living room watching some television with Rose and Jay in their laps. She peeked into the living room and smiled at the little girl who was watching TV on Cordelia's lap while her brother was talking to Kennedy. Watching the family gathering in the living room, and then in the kitchen brought back memories for Melina.

"Athena was so fussy" said Melina to herself, "nearly impossible to get her to sit still and eat. She'll be running all over the place with food in hand. But when she tired herself, she'd sleep in Moro's arms or she'd place her head on my abdomen and sleep."

Melina then walked back to the kitchen and looked at Dawn laughing, and then looked at the pendent around the brunette's neck before looking at the young woman's face. Smiling as she realized what that pendent was, she turned around and walked back into the living room when there was a knocking on the front door.

Looking on as Buffy ran to open the door, she smiled and stepped aside as Oz and his family came by the house, all to meet Dawn's boyfriend. The fact that everyone was here to meet Dawn's boyfriend was something that Melina hadn't realized as she listened in close to what Buffy was telling Oz, that the men were in the backyard and that he should try to bully Jon a little. Smiling, Melina turned around before she got to hear the rest of the conversation between Buffy and the new guests. As she walked past the living room again and into the kitchen, Melina looked at the laughter on Dawn's face before she walked out the door and onto the grass in the backyard. She looked at Jon and silently asked him to take care of Dawn, that she'll be watching the both of them.

'But with what will be coming in the months ahead" said Melina, "you, Hera, Athena, and the others will need all your wits about you. I cannot distract the both of them, and I will wait until the end comes to this battle. Only then, will I inform Hera, and Athena of their father's burial. And it will be then that we will go as a family."

Melina turned as Dawn walked down the backyard stairs and told Jon, and Xander to start since Anya just arrived. It was then that Oz walked out of the house and Melina saw Dawn introducing him to Jon, and chuckled when Dawn looked at Oz with her mouth open in surprise when the man told Jon calmly, and in his usual stoic way, that if he hurts Dawn in anyway.. then he and Xander will beat him to death with a shovel.

Enjoying Jon's nervousness as Dawn punched Oz in the arm while Xander laughed, Melina then turned into white light before getting back to the higher plains. Even from there, she knew that Jon soon received a call telling him to meet up with SG-13 tomorrow so that his team and SG-1 would accompany the President to the Colonial Planet.

Almost instantly, Melina found herself walking outside the house that Willow shared with Faith. She walked through the front door to find that Willow and Faith were preparing for a night out with Daniel, Teal'c, Colonel Carter, Debra, Vala and Colonel Mitchell. She saw her oldest daughter putting on earrings before she kissed Faith on the cheek after the dark haired Slayer had gotten off the phone with General Landry. Melina heard Faith tell Willow that SG-1 and SG-13 were needed to accompany the President to the Colonial planet that, for the first time, they heard was called New Kobol.

"Well" said Willow as Melina looked on, "it's a new start for them. What better name to choose than the planet they believe that humanity started on."

"I wouldn't be surprised if some of them still don't believe that humans began on Earth" said Faith as Willow helped zip up the back of her dress, "but of course there will be those who do, especially after all the evidence we gave them. But, if you really think about it… their culture, who they are as a people actually began on Kobol. So technically, they're not wrong… their version of humanity started on Kobol."

"True" said Willow as Faith turned around and smiled at Willow, "Dr. Lehane."

"Oh, come on" said Faith as she stuck her tongue out at Willow, "that's not for another year, and then it's Dawn's turn after that."

"Ah.. Dr. Lehane and Dr. Summers" said Willow as she kissed Faith's cheek again while Melina leaned on the door frame and smiled. She then turned while Faith talked to Willow and walked through the hallway and down the small flight of stairs to the living room. There they saw various pictures of Willow and the rest of SG-1. She looked at the pictures and smiled while remembering the year she had with Willow when she was Athena, and the thousands of years she had with her whole family until Moros descended and started to build the Sangraal, and then he was placed into stasis. Melina remembered that she and her daughters would hop form one galaxy to another, looking at life in all its forms evolving… living… building.

"Be well, Athena… Faith" said Melina before she left the house, and back to the higher plains.

**Cylon Earth, Earth Encampment, 1900 hours.**

Major Thompson had heard from the SGC that a part of the Colonial fleet was heading to the planet that they intended to call New Kobol; while another part of the fleet was headed towards them. The man had listened in surprise when General Landry told him that apparently they didn't believe the evidence that was presented to them and they intended to push forward to the planet they had come to call Cylon Earth. All the man could do was shake his head, and that was a couple of days ago after the Colonial greeting party landed on New Kobol.

Now, the Major stood in front of the Stargate with a couple of armed Marines as he waited for a dial in from Eden. This was scheduled to be the time when a few of the Cylons from that planet, as well as some archaeologists from Earth who had joined Dr. Gardner on Eden, were supposed to conduct some digs and research. The Major looked on as the Stargate started to dial in before the unstable vortex formed and then settled into the event horizon. Once the blue puddle was formed, a voice on the other end requested permission to come through the gate before giving out his authentication code.

After making sure that the code was authentic, the Major told the group to come through. He looked on as two Marines walked through first, before two men and a woman, and then behind them were a group of humanoid Cylons; two Leoben's, three Number Threes, four Number Eights, and three Number Six's. The Major watched the Cylons while they looked around the interior of the cave before looking back at the Stargate which then disengaged; the blue hue of the puddle replaced with the warm yellow light of the nearby floodlights on the floor of the caves. The Cylons looked around in awe, being the first time the stepped through the gate after authorization was given for multiple research missions to Cylon Earth.

"Major" said Giles as he walked towards the man who looked back at him, and extended his hand outwards before introducing himself, and the other archaeologists behind him, "Dr. Rupert Giles. And behind me are Dr. Kathy Givens from Oxford University, and Dr. Brian Meade from the University of Chicago."

"Dr. Giles, Dr. Meade, Dr. Givens" said Major Thompson as he shook the older man's hand while nodding at the others, "welcome to Cylon Earth. I take it you've been briefed on the situation?"

"Yes" said Giles as the other Earth humans stood next to him while the Cylons were still looking around the cave in disbelief. The Major then asked him if they had all their supplies with them, to which Giles nodded his head before pointing to his large backpack and a few metallic cases that some were holding on to, and then a few others that the other humans, and the Cylons were carrying. Giles told him that they had enough tents to share around before Dr. Given said that they also were given radios, and food.

"We have some extra tables you could use" said the Major as he looked behind them as one of the Number Three's walked towards the old man and stood next to him while carrying a large bag on her back.

"Major, this is Anna" said Giles as he motioned to the Number Three beside him and then introducing her to Major Thompson.

" _D'Anna"_ said Anna as she shook the Major's hand while the other Cylons looked on, _"the one who is a part of the still forming governing council sent me and my Cylons with Rupert, and the other archaeologists. Thank you for allowing us to examine the remains, the ones that were sent to Eden were…. interesting, to say the least. We hope to find more… perhaps even some preserved copies of data discs, or even books."_

" _We haven't been able to conduct a wide search"_ said the Major as the other Cylons came up behind them _, "we have a complete map of the planet, as well as the areas that we, and the Colonial team that was here about a week ago have already examined. You are more than welcome to go to a site as a group, or to split yourselves up. If you do decide to split yourselves, then remember that you need to bring along some shelter, food, and radios. And, for security.. there will be Marines assigned to you if you do decide to divide into groups."_

" _We have decided before we stepped through the Gate to the Stars"_ said Anna _, "we have decided to break into three groups of four Cylons, along with any one from Earth, and any security you would be willing to provide. We were deciding on whether to bring any of our centurions, but given the trust that we are still building among our peoples… the Council thought that the Centurions could join us another time."_

" _Very well"_ said the Major as he nodded his head _._

" _We can guess what the Colonials must have said about us"_ said one of the other Eights as she looked at the twisted strap of her bag while she tried to straighten it _, "I am sure that, you've been told…."_

" _As far as I'm concerned, ma'am"_ said Major Thompson as the Number Eight stopped what she was doing and looked at him in surprise after calling her 'ma'am' _, "you're here for a research expedition. We all know what happened to the Colonies, and we all know what happened to your people. Personally, neither should have happened. But, being that it did… both of your peoples have to work it out over time, especially since I'm sure the Colonials will be carrying out their own research here when they arrive on their planet._ _Both of your people will be kept apart, but I am sure that there will be a Cylon and a Colonial meeting each other somewhere out there. Which is why you have your radio's, contact your group… contact your security if you come across any Colonial. In fact, anything funny that happens? Or if you see anything suspicious? Contact the security personnel who'll be with you. They are there for your protection. Understood?"_

Anna and the others just nodded their heads once the Major had finished talking. He then told them that a section of the Colonial Fleet could be coming at anytime, and that two extra teams from Earth were coming by to contact a delegation if they do decide to land on the planet.

" _If they don't land, then that's good for us"_ said the Major _, "if they do choose to land, then we will inform all of you through the radio's. We will have one of our shuttles orbiting the planet once you've been taken to the areas you select, and the person on the shuttle will give us a heads up. Now, if things go bad, the shuttle will be taking all of you on board, and will bring you to the Gate to the Stars. IF they do land, our scientists will leave for another planet, and then your people will leave for Eden. If, for any reason, there is a problem with getting access to the Gate; if for some reason these Colonials turn hostile, the Shuttle will pick you up, and keep you safe until the danger has passed. Understood?"_

" _Yes"_ said the Cylons _._

"Are you expecting trouble, Major?" asked Giles as he took a few steps towards Major Thompson while Anna turned to talk to the other Cylons, along with the two other archaeologists..

"From what we've been told about the Colonials coming here?" said the Major as he nodded his head, "according to Dr. Burke's briefing with one of the pilots who reached the planet as a precursor to the rest of the fleet, the faction that's coming here is the religious faction that believes that this is the Earth that they're looking for. They think that our Earth is a trick and… well, you get the idea. So if they find out that this Earth really has been destroyed…."

"Then we could be looking at a dangerous situation" said Giles as the Major nodded his head.

"You guys will be taken outside" said the Major as he spoke to Giles, "then we'll go to the camp where you guys will pick the areas you wanna go to, and then you'll be taken there by jumper. We have only one that the Odyssey dropped off before it head out to Pegasus, that will be transport for the three groups."

"Sounds like a plan" said Giles.

The Major then went ahead and told the Cylons about the shuttle that will be transporting them to their chosen areas once they have made their selection. Nodding their heads, the Cylons and the other humans then walked out of the cave and out into the outdoors where they looked around at shock.

"Oh dear lord" said Giles as he noticed the state of the trees, and the structures in the distance.

"Imagine what could happen in a nuclear war" said the Major while the other archaeologists, Cylons, and Marines were whispering among themselves on the level of the devastation around them, "then imagine that a few hundred times. We scanned the entire planet with the scanners on the Puddle Jumpers, everything's gone. There's no life whatsoever. At least as far as human life-signs are concerned. Obviously there are still trees present, we've noticed some flowering plants growing in some areas... some of the researchers have also reported finding bugs, particularly around here... there were other bugs that kinda look like roaches at some of the sites that our people have checked. I'm sure that there could be microscopic life in the oceans, and lakes but we'd need the sensors on the 304's, or the 305's to run detailed scans. Some biologists, and water people are scheduled to come here in a few days."

"Water people?" asked Giles with an eyebrow raised.

"The SGC will be sending scientists here to run some studies on the water in the rivers and streams" said the Major, "although our tests show that it's not drinkable, the liquid and any edible food grown will be tainted by the contamination in the water, I guess the scientists want to see if there are any micro-organisms in the radioactive river and stream water."

"I see" said Giles as he looked around the immediate area at the trees, someone which had fallen onto the ground years ago and now were covered with new plant life.

"We'll be giving your teams fresh drinking water once you've made camp" said Major Thompson, "so you don't need to worry about that, just don't drink the water in any stream or river you find during your research."

"I'll let the others know" said Giles as Major Thompson nodded his head. Giles them turned around and told his colleagues before they told the Cylons behind them about what Major Thompson said.

"And the biologists will be coming to catalog the bugs we found" said the Major, "some are coming to conduct more detailed tests on the soil... something about wanting to catalog any additional fungal or micro-bacterial lifeforms."

"Interesting" said Giles as they almost reached the camp.

The group continued their walk towards the main encampment for a few more minutes before the Major led them to a table under a large tent. The Cylons looked at the large map on the table that was already marked with the locations of where the Earth teams had already finished, or were still continuing their surveys. The place where the Colonials had examined was also marked, and now… the Cylons were looking at the places they thought would provided them with the best answers. They knew if they couldn't find anything, then they could go on to the next site. The Cylons looked at various maps before they finally settled on three sites. Anna looked at Giles, and then at Major Thompson.

" _We're ready, Major"_ said Anna as Giles walked up to her and looked at the sites where she was pointing. Giles then looked back and called to the other two archaeologists and asked them to pick their destinations. While the two were discussing with the other Cylons, Giles was talking to Anna on which site they'll be going to. The man nodded his head while listening to the dark blonde woman he had met during one of the camping session when they would take some of the Cylons out from the growing refugee camp, and down to a secluded part of the area near a lake. There they would have different sessions on talking about the culture of both their worlds; he had already done this with Natalie, the primary D'Anna, and even with the one know as Caprica Six.. he and the others shared stories of myths and legends, Earth history and Culture compared to the Colonies and Cylon culture. It was a few nights ago that the man met Anna. She seemed to be far more interested in the stories that Giles had to say than the others who were more interested in other aspects of Earth.

Giles talked about the rise and fall of ancient Greece, he talked to Anna about Ancient Egypt, Babylon, Mesopotamia and many other ancient civilizations that existed even before the Colonies were formed… even before Kobol was said to have been occupied. It was true that the other Cylons were interested in what Giles had to say about historical incidents on Earth, but it was Anna and a few other Leoben's, D'Anna's and the Number Six's who found what he had to say about myths, legends and the supernatural extremely interesting… Anna was the only one who found it exciting and would always ask the man for more stories. She was the one who told Giles about the stories of blood-demons, and even the television show about a mystical girl who fought darkness. Giles had to actually confirm the stories, which the Cylons thought they were as did the Colonials based on intelligence from the Cylons, with the other Cylons before writing his report.

However, Giles never told Anna that everything she and the others were talking about in regards to blood-demons, and 'The Protector' were actually true. He thought that there wasn't a need to scare her, or the others.

'Not that they'd actually believe me' thought Giles to himself as he internally chuckled.

Now, as he looked at Anna who was excitedly talking to him about what was possible that they could find on this world, Giles couldn't help but smiled at the brown eyed blonde while her hair was dancing in the wind. The man then quickly shook his head and put his hands on Anna's shoulders before asking her to calm down; he reminded her that they had time to examine the site, and hopefully they'll find something groundbreaking.

Anna took a deep breath before smiling at Giles, just as Major Thompson walked back towards the group after talking to one of the Captains in the camp.

"Dr. Giles, Dr. Meade, Dr. Givens" said the Major as the archaeologists walked over to him, "you guys know where you wanna go?"

"Yes" said Giles while the others nodded before the Major turned around and called out to the Captain her was talking to earlier.

"Alright, listen up" said the Major as the Cylons got closer as a dark skinned man walked up to stand next to the Major, " _this is Captain Marcus Webb, he'll be piloting the shuttle that will be taking you folks to your sites. Just let him know where you're going, and her drop you off at that location. He'll be based here,_ _and you can call on him for any emergency or…. Or if you get homesick. He can come pick you up and get you to Eden."_

" _I doubt anyone will be getting homesick"_ said one of the Six's.

" _Good"_ smiled the Major before he nodded at Captain Webb who walked towards them and asked them to give him the location of the sites _._ Since Captain Webb had no knowledge of Ancient Greek, the Major translated which area's the Cylons wanted to go to. Once all the locations were selected, the Captain waved everyone over before asking the Major to translate. He told them that the sites the selected were on the far side of another continent, and as far as all of his sensors showed on the shuttle… it was going to be stable.

"However" said the Captain, "that are has not been examined on foot, so I wish you the best of luck. As Major Thompson has already told you, contact the base if anything happens that you feel needs you to be extracted from the situation. Other than that, be careful out there. The travel time there will be about three minutes at full speed, and we leave in two."

" _You heard the man"_ said Major Thompson, " _move out if you're ready."_

" _Mr. Giles" said Anna as the other teams started heading out towards a cylindrical shape a few meters away, "you will be joining my team, will you not?"_

" _Of course" said Giles, "if you'd have me."_

" _I will"_ smirked _Anna as they walked together into the ship._ The Cylons and the people from Earth, except for the Captain and Giles, were looking around in surprise since this was the first time they had seen a Puddle Jumper, or been in one. He stood next to a surprised Anna as the door behind them closed, and then the Captain put his hands on the console as it lit up and the engines started to hum… just as it did when Willow first flew them to the SGC. He could see that one of the D'Anna's was asking something to the Captain as the ship started to rise. Giles then excused himself from Anna, and walked over to the front cabin where the other D'Anna was asking how he was flying the ship. Giles knew that the other archaeologists from Earth couldn't answer that question and they were still too stunned when the saw the ship zoom forward but didn't feel any inertia.

"This ship needs a special gene to work" said the Captain once Giles translated the D'Anna's questions, "it's called the ATA, Ancient Technology Activation gene. I'm guessing you've all heard about the Ancients?"

"They have" said Giles while he translated more questions from the Cylons.

"I can only tell you guys the basics" said the Captain as Giles translated, "this needs the ATA gene to work…. A handful of people on Earth have that gene… maybe there are a few on other worlds who do, but to many it would seem like magic. The gene for most people just activates some of the Ancients most dangerous technology… which is why they used this special gene as a sort of key in the first place. That's actually the gist of the ship, most of it is mentally controlled… and it's built to prevent intrusions from outside signals. It can be controlled by remote, but an Ancient signal needs to be used. And….."

The Captain then stopped the ship and hovered over one of the landing sites.

"We are at site Alpha" said the Captain as he lowered the ship onto the soft grass, "Alpha team, make sure you have everything you need."

The Captain then turned on his seat and told the three Marines who were seated on the side that they were to be stationed with them. The Marines nodded their heads before standing up and leading the Cylons, and one of the archaeologists onto the ground.

"Good luck" said the Captain as Dr. Meade translated for his team before the ramp closed and the shop took off again.

"Amazing" said the man smiling as the ship zoomed off into the distance before he turned around and said that they needed to start making camp before starting their work.

The last team to be brought to their site was Giles' team who was waving Captain Webb off as he took off for the third time before leaving for the main Earth encampment. Giles looked at Anna, smiled and then turned and told everyone that they needed to make camp before doing anything else. Everyone was given a job to do, even the Marines helped set up tents before they told Giles that they were going to set up a perimeter for their camp.

**Cylon Earth, Unknown Location.**

In a location close to the three campsites on that particular continent, there were a large bank of consoles that suddenly went online. The surroundings started to hum as yellow emergency lights turned on to reveal what looked like a bridge. The hum was soon followed by a few screens activating that showed video of Giles' campsite known as Camp Charlie. The video was glitch, but it was steady for a most part.

On one end of the bridge lay a pedestal on the floor that was just under another similar structure that was jutting down from the ceiling. Once all the video screens on all the consoles turned themselves on, the two pedestals lit up and showed a three dimensional rendering of the figures in the campsites. The renderings showed the body, as well as the skeletal systems of the human archaeologists, and the Marines. The renderings, which were really scans of the people in the camps, determined that the Marines could be a danger due to the projectile weapons they were carrying.

It was then a figure slowly limped into the bridge after one of the doors slowly opened. The figure seemed as if it was going to fall at any time, and all it could do was use the consoles to hold herself up before she slowly walked towards the renderings. She suddenly stopped and wheezed while hanging her head down, and then coughing. She then slowly looked up through grey hair as she very slowly made her way to one of the seats in front of the images of the people.

"They are…. Are…. Are…. Are…" said the figure in an ancient language while she shook her head before sighing and closing her eyes, "they are Alterra? After… after so long?"

She looked back up at the image as the unknown symbols on the rendering blinked red.

"Not Alterra" said the figure, "but human…."

The rendering then continued while sensors continued scanning the others in the camp; the Cylons.

And once it did, the renderings on the bridge showed a scan of the various Cylons, and then their skeletal systems, and the nanites that were swimming in their blood.

The figure then opened her brown eyes wide as she stared in shock.

"It…. It can't be" said the figure as she leaned forward and looked at the face on one of the renderings, "it…. It's not possible. Show me more."

The renderings filled out the faces of the other Cylon copies and the figure looked at all of them in shock. She knew the faces; she knew all their faces except for one of them… she had never seen her before.

"Except for that one" said the figure to herself, "the… the others… they… they found the…"

The figure then started to cough heavily before she fell forward onto the console in front of her, her last view was of a blonde woman in a red shirt, and green shorts.

'They have returned' thought the figure to herself as she slowly closed her eyes. She wanted to move her hand and send a signal, but she found she couldn't move her arms, that she was extremely tired, 'must… must have been taken out of cryosleep prematurely….. need.. need… rest.'

The figure then closed her eyes and slept as the render of the scans in regards to the Cylons and the humans continued. The lights on the bridge continued to be lit, the computer waiting for another command by the sleeping figure. It would be an hour later that the lights would dim… and all the systems would shut down as the sensors waited for the sleeping figure to issue a command, or move around the ship. Until then, it would continue to passively scan the campsite using as little power as possible.

TBC.

 


	151. Homecoming (Part 4)

**Battlestar Galactica, Hanger deck, 1940 hours.**

While the Cylons, and the archaeological team from Earth, were setting camp on Cylon Earth, The entire Colonial fleet was excited about arriving at New Kobol, and while many of the captains were eager to land their ships, they deferred to the President's request that all landings be put on hold until after the initial meeting between the two peoples. Back on the Galactica, the deckhands were buzzing about their arrival at New Kobol, with some of them describing the planet below after taking a looking at it through the viewing window at what could be only described as the Galactica's 'nose' section. Suddenly, every one stopped moving and remained at attention as Commander Adama, Apollo, Helo, Tory, Roslin, Colonel Tigh and Lt. Gaeta arrived in the hanger desk. They walked down the stairs as the Commander told them all to be at ease before he led the group towards a Raptor where Chief Tyrol, Chief Laird, Cally and a few other knuckledraggers were making final checks.

"Chiefs" said the Commander as both of them turned towards the Commander. Tyrol saluting the old man while Laird nodded his head, "is she ready to fly?"

"Yes, sir" said Tyrol as he looked back at the Raptor, and then back at the group in front of him.

"This ship will be the first to make history" said Laird as he nodded his head, "I mean again. This ship did land on the planet when there was that first meeting… I mean that this is the first official meeting on our new home and…."

"You're right" said the President as she nodded at Chief Laird. She recalled the meeting that Commander Adama, the Vice-President and herself had with the man after receiving the evidence from Earth on what the Pegasus had done to its own civilian fleet.

**Colonial One, twenty four hours after the election, President Roslin's office.**

The President was still reeling from the revelations that Baltar had made in regards to his role in the Fall of the Colonies. She knew that every fibre in her being was telling her to open the airlock that the man was in, and shoot him into space. It was taking everything to stop herself from killing him, something that she knew he thoroughly deserved. However, she continued to stop herself… she sat on her seat with her hands rolled into fists as she looked at her table. What was supposed to be a joyous day of celebration for her, turned into a nightmare come through overnight. True that she did go for the obligatory celebrations after the revelations, she didn't want others to know the truth about what Baltar had done since that would have possibly brought the entire government down and given Zarek and Porter more ammunition to seek an annulment of her presidency for harbouring the greatest mass murderer that the Colonies ever produced.

'It was for purely selfish reasons' thought the President to herself as she leaned back on her seat and rubbed her forehead in frustration. She not only had the former Vice-President to deal with, but also the requests from various captains that they would like to follow Zarek and Porter to the planet that she had dubbed Cylon Earth.

As she looked over at her should at the white board on which was written the total number of refugees in the fleet, she wondered how many of them would elect to leave for Cylon Earth. She wondered how big the split between this family that had survived numerous Cylon attacks would become.

'I will find out soon' thought the President to herself as Billy walked into the President's office, followed by Tory who told the President that Commander Adama and one of the survivors from the Scylla; one of the ships that the Pegasus had gutted was attaching itself to Colonial One's hull. The President had heard the rumours about what the Pegasus had done, and then to have the proof presented to her… to the Quorum, made her sick to her stomach.

'Those Earthers did what we were unable to do' thought the President as she nodded her head at her two aides, 'they went back for our people, while we were living in fear of the Cylons even though we suspected that Cain had done something. Well we were sure it was something, but never expected the rumours to be, in fact, true.'

"Madam President" said the Commander as Roslin stood up. The Commander walked forward, followed by a nervous man in overalls with short blonde hair as he stood next to the Commander and nodded his head at her. They were then followed by the Vice-President who introduced the man in overalls as Peter Laird, one of the two deck Chief's on the Galactica and former passenger on the civilian freighter Scylla.

"Mr. Laird" said Roslin as he walked around her desk and towards the Chief before shaking his hand, and then asking him, and the others, to take a seat. She told them that they had much to talk about.

"Thank you" said the Chief as he sat down, with the Vice-President sitting next to him, and the Commander sitting across from him on another row of seats. Billy and Tory were leaning against the hull of the ship together, listening to the ensuing conversation.

"Chief" said the President as she leaned forward onto her desk, "let me first give you my condolences on what happened in regards to the Pegasus. I can tell you that all of us have heard the rumours of crew from the Pegasus involved in actions that would be considered a war crime… but at that time, this was all still considered a rumour."

"I.. I understand" said Chief Laird.

"I'm sure you were listening to the broadcast of the Quorum meeting where the President laid out the evidence of these crimes provided by the Earthers?" asked the Vice-President as he looked at Chief Laird who nodded his head.

"I know this is hard to remember" said Roslin as Chief Laird looked at her, "but can you take us through the events of what happened? We have read the written reports of interviews taken of those on a ship called the _Argus_ , but we'd like to have an account from you. Especially since…."

"The rumours you heard were true, Ma'am" said Laird as he recalled how they were excited when the encountered the Pegasus. That the fleet of ships had a powerful vessel of the Colonial military to protect them from the Cylons if they attacked the fleet. He told Roslin and the others of how, instead of protecting them, the crew from the Pegasus boarded the ship and made demands. He said that he was handed a piece of paper by a man claiming to be the Executive Officer of the ship, and on that paper were names of people who had a particular skill that was needed by the Pegasus.

"Military needs came first" said Chief Laird as he leaned forward and rested his elbows f his knees and covered his mouth with his hands, "that what the XO said, he said that was Admiral Cain's order. She wanted people like me, aerospace engineers, mechanics… name it. They wanted our FTL's, food, water, any spare parts… they wanted to clean us out and then go back to the fight."

At that, the President and the Commander looked at each other as they recalled the second night of the Cylon attack. The President wanted to leave the system with the Galactica protecting them, and the Commander wanted to continue the fight with the fleet staying in the Ragnar Anchorage. As they looked at each other, the President and the Commander knew that it was a twist of fate that the Commander made the decision to leave the system together with the civilian fleet. They made a jump calculation far past the red line, and passed the coordinates onto the other ships. Then as the Galactica protected the ships from a Cylon force that had been massing to attack the Ragnar Anchorage, the ships started to jump away while the Galactica, the Old Girl of the Colonial fleet, took a massive beating. But in the end, she escaped. Now, as the President and the Commander looked at each other… they both realised that the situation could have been very different.

They then looked at Chief Laird as he continued on with his story of how many people, including himself, refused to leave the ship.. especially since they had family on board. However, Cain just wanted those deemed to be useful.. everyone else was to be left behind to die.

"People couldn't take that" said Chief Laird as he shook his head, "we were ready to riot when we heard something we never thought we would hear; an order to shoot the families of those who refused."

The Chief then looked at the Commander and told him that the Pegasus Marines were confused by the order, that they couldn't believe the order to kill innocents… women, men and children.

"They hesitated" said the Chief as he wiped his eye and then looked at the floor of the office, "their fingers were already on their triggers but they were hesitant, and then… and then a shot rang out."

"Was it the XO?" asked Commander Adama as Chief Laird shook his head.

"It was a woman, I… I don't know her name" said the Chief, "but I'll never forget her face. Not her face, she was the one who shot my wife."

"I am so sorry" said the President while Billy and Tory could only look at each other in disbelief.

"She died quickly" said the Chief as he pointed to his own forehead, "shot through the head. She and I were…. Were…. It doesn't matter now. At least we didn't have any children. But families of a few others were then ordered to be lined up by the XO, and then the Marines shot them. Men, Women and children shot for nothing. The rest of the ships heard about what happened, and everyone surrendered. I heard crew on a few other ships still fought back but the same thing happened. After that, I was conscripted into the Pegasus deck gang."

"We are making plans to go after the Pegasus once everyone has been settled on the new planet" said the Commander as Chief Laird looked at the old man.

"Will you be going with us?" asked Roslin as the Chief looked at her and nodded his head.

**Battlestar Galactica, Hanger deck, 1941 hours.**

Shaking her head off the memories in regards to the conversations they shared later on, the president turned to the Commander and told him that she was ready. Commander Adama nodded his head and told the two chiefs two keep the Old Girl in the air safe and sound.

"Of course, sir" said Chief Tyrol nodding his head.

The Commander then turned around and told Colonel Tigh that he was in command while he, Apollo, Tory, Helo and President Roslin took the Raptor to the surface of the planet below. The Commander then looked at Lt. Gaeta and reminded him to continue pushing for the lists of people who needed the most urgent aid from the Earthers on New Kobol. Lt. Gaeta nodded his head and told him that he'll get things done while they wait for landing coordinates.

"Saul" said the Commander as Colonel Tigh straightened up, "notify me if anything happens, anything."

'Understood" said the Colonel; the man had served with Commander Adama long enough to realise that he wanted the ship ready for action at a moment's notice. That even though by all accounts the Cylon threat was mostly over, there could be Cylons out there who they could still encounter; which meant that all the gun batteries on the Galactica had to be armed, and the missiles ready for launch. Apollo got into the Raptor followed by the Commander who turned and helped Roslin up the short stubby wings of the Colonial craft. She was gently pushed into the back of the Raptor by Commander Adama while Apollo helped her inside and then took her to a seat. The Commander then helped Tory come up onto the ship and then gently pushed her into the back of the craft while Helo got up and then both he and the Commander walked into the ship. Everyone watched as the doors closed while the Commander walked up to the Co-Pilot's seat next to Apollo.

"We are ready for go, sir" said Apollo as he looked at his father.

"Take us out, Major" said the old man.

As the Raptor was taken to the elevator that would take the ship to the flight pod, Colonel Tigh turned around and saw that everyone was still laying about. The man then, in his trademark gruff disposition, told everyone to get back to work.

**New Kobol, Earth Encampment, 1955 hours.**

It had been a little over two hours since part of the Colonial fleet arrived in orbit of New Kobol. While waiting for the Colonials to come down with their delegation, Dr. Burke, along with Woolsey, Riley, and the leaders of the other four SG teams were talking together about what was going to be happening next. Riley, the officer who was currently in command of the camp, told Dr. Burke that the first thing that they needed to do was run the Cylon detector that Willow and Colonel Carter developed over the delegation.

"We tell them the truth" said Riley when one of the SG team leaders asked if that would cause the delegation to panic, "we tell them that we've tested everyone here, and they are all showing as non-Cylon entities. We tell them that we had Miss Valerii help in its development in the initial stages, but it has been made entirely by us. We can have Captain Thrace and Lt. Edmondson confirm.. Dr. Burke?"

"I'll talk to the both of them" said Dr. Burke, "it would be best to have them, as well as Commander Melik, with us."

"Miss Gallo's still injured" said Sam, Riley's wife, "I don't want her moving for a few days."

"Alright" said Riley nodding his head, "we have one of those detectors with us right now. Sam and her team will be the one running it over them."

"We know, from what Sharon told us, that at least three of the Galactica's crew may be Cylons… Cylon's from the planet that was nuked" said Woolsey, "the IOA, and Home World agree that once we have confirmed that they really are Cylons, then we will run a secondary blood screen.. and then we'll inform Commander Adama, the Vice-President, and President Roslin."

"Will we be getting more of those devices, sir?" asked Major Atwood.

"We should be receiving twenty more units with the shipment of supplies that will be coming through the Stargate from the Zeta site in a few hours" said Woolsey as he recalled Dr. Burke informing General Landry before leaving that they needed more of the Cylon detectors. The General said that he'll send the specifications of the device to the Zeta site so that the Asgard stationed there would see that they would require the use of the convertors for something that is not a weapon. It was only ten minutes ago that they were told that the Asgard approved the specifications, and that twenty of the devices would be sent with the shipment of supplies that would be sent directly from one of the Zeta site's buffer planets, with a vast majority of it being sent by ship."

"Once we've gotten them checked using the detector" said Woolsey, "and if any of them happen to be the three that Miss Valerii told us about, we will sequester them so that we could perform an additional blood test. If those three aren't among the people coming down, then we will obviously introduce ourselves…."

"Obviously" said Major Cutter from SG-23.

'Yes" said Woolsey continuing while frowning, "and then we'll show them the sites that were picked out by the Army Corp of Engineers. If they have any ideas on where to place the ships, and the living spaces, then so be it, we can change the plans; ours is just a recommendation after all."

"How about the towers?" asked Major West, the leader of SG-7, "I'm sure they'll have questions about them, and do we build around their ships as they land.. or…."

"We'll tell them what they need to know" said Riley, "we'll tell them about the towers. As for the ships, we'll have supplies sent up to them once we have received the food and medicines from the Zeta site. It would probably best to have the ships that have more pressing needs land tomorrow morning since it's already getting dark."

"Doctors without Borders, the Red Cross, and the Red Crescent, the UNHCR are some of the organizations that have been informed about the Stargate Program as a prelude to full public disclosure" said Sam as she looked at everyone, "they'll be sending teams to back-up the med teams we have here tomorrow. I'd recommend we do this one ship at a time. That way we can take care of the people in each ship before having the next one land. If all of them land at once, then we'll have a huge problem."

"Agreed" said Dr. Burke, "we'll bring it up to the delegation that's coming down."

Just then, Riley's radio went off. It was a Captain from the communication room telling him that they were getting a message. Acknowledging the man, Riley and the others then ran to the communications room where a voice in Ancient Greek was speaking over the radio.

" _Earth base, this is Major Lee Adama of the Battlestar Galactica. We are entering the atmosphere and are requesting clearance to land."_

Riley told Major Atwood, and Major Cutter to take some translators and inform the Vice-President and his arty that the delegation has arrived. As the two officers nodded their heads and rushed out of the communications building, Riley turned to Dr. Burke and nodded his head. The linguist them headed for the radio in her blue shirt and slacks and leaned over before pressing the transmission button.

" _Major Adama, this is Dr. Winnie Burke. Welcome back."_

" _Good to be back"_ said Apollo _, "I have Commander Adama, President Roslin and her second aide, Tory Foster, and Lt. Karl Agathon with me. Requesting coordinates for landing."_

" _Stand by"_ said Dr. Burke while Riley was looking at a map before writing something down on a piece of paper. He then handed it to Dr. Burke who relayed the numbers to Apollo.

" _Thank you"_ said Apollo _, "we will be landing in three minutes. The President would like a fly by."_

" _You are more than welcome to check out your new home, Major"_ said Dr. Burke with a smile _, "we'll be waiting."_

The group headed out of the communications building as the sun started to set. They looked up as the Colonial Raptor shot straight overhead and went towards the towers in the distance.

"Here we go, guys" said Riley.

"Indeed" said the group together.

While the aircraft was circling the camp, Racetrack, Billy, Starbuck, Baltar, the Colonial Marines who had come with them, and the Vice-President, as well as Commander Melik and a few others walked over o the center field where Dr. Burke and the others were waiting. It was about four minutes later that the small craft hovered the patch of open green meters away from the communications building before making a slow descent down to the grass. Once the ship landed, the Colonial Marines who had come with Starbuck and the others rushed over to the ship as the side door opened. Dr. Burke, Woolsey and Riley walked towards the door as the Marines helped down Commander Adama who looked around his surroundings as he stepped onto the grass. While looking at the people in front of him, he then helped the President onto the ground, and they were soon followed by Apollo, Helo, and Tory.

The Commander and President then saw a dark haired woman walking towards them with the one they recognized as Woolsey. It was Apollo who then stood next to the Commander and introduced him to Dr. Burke, the chief linguist in the Earth encampment.

" _Commander Adama, President Roslin"_ said Dr. Burke as she shook their hands _, "welcome to New Kobol. You know Mr. Woolsey."_

"Commander, President" said Woolsey as he nodded his head before shaking their ands once again.

" _Standing next to me is the camp commander, Lt. Colonel Riley Finn, and next to him is Lt. Colonel Samantha Finn."_

" _Lt. Colonel's"_ said the Commander as the both of them saluted him before the Commander returned their salute. The whole while it was Dr. Burke translating for both Riley and Sam _, "married?_

"Married" said both of the Finn's as the Commander nodded his head while Dr. Burke translated.

Commander Adama then introduced the rest of the group behind him before Starbuck introduced him, and the President to Melik and a few of the other Colonials.

" _President Roslin"_ said Melik as he shook her hand with tears in his eyes, " _we were so afraid that there were no more of our people left. After the attack by the Cylons, and what happened with the Pegasus… we.. we truly thought that we were alone."_

" _We know now the truth about what happened with the Pegasus, Commander"_ said the president as she turned to Commander Adama, and then towards Melik again _, "once we've settled down, we are planning on going after Admiral Cain."_

" _Madam President"_ said the Vice President as he stood next to her _, "we do have to talk about Cain, but… I think we can hold off on that for a day or so."_

" _Yes"_ said Dr. Burke after she translated for the benefit of the Earthers present, " _we do have some pressing matters to talk about right now, particularly where your ships could land, then we have to talk about emergency food and medical aid."_

While Dr. Burke was talking to them, Apollo noticed that Baltar was standing next to Billy and the two members of the Quorum who had arrived with Starbuck and Racetrack. Their eyes meeting, Apollo nodded at Billy as he walked to one side of the group so that the both of them could have a chat without others noticing on why Balter wasn't sent to the Cylon planet.

" _Billy_?" asked Apollo when they were out of earshot from the rest of the group, " _why is he still here_?"

Looking at Baltar who had his hands in his pockets, and then at the President who also noticed Baltar and was looking back at Billy; the President's primary aide to Apollo that something happened soon after they arrived on New Kobol. Billy told Apollo that the Vice-President would fill them in, but he felt that having Baltar with the Cylons would be bad news… especially given the news that the Earthers had for them.

" _Which is?"_ whispered Apollo.

" _The vice-president will explain"_ said Billy as the both of them were being called back to the group, _"it's both good news, and bad news. But he thinks having Baltar with the Cylons would be a bad mistake, and I think I agree with him."_

" _Whatever the reason is, it better be good"_ said Apollo as they walked back to the group while glaring at Baltar who looked at the officer, and then looked away at the surrounding area.

As they reached the group, the President and the Commander, who had just noticed Baltar was looking confused at Billy and at the Vice-President.

Dr. Burke, sensing that the President and Commander Adama were confused about the presence of Baltar in the planet told them that they had to discuss some things, but for the moment, they needed to get to more pressing matters. President Roslin could only frown as she glared at the former Vice-President of the Colonies and then looked at Dr. Burke, she wanted an explanation but knew that the linguist was correct, that they had more pressing matter to deal with. The situation with Balter would have to be put on the backburner for now.

"Before we continue" said Woolsey as he looked at the President and then at Commander Adama while Dr. Burke was translating, "we would like to ask that yourselves, and the others with you submit to a quick scan to determine if you are Cylons."

" _Wait_ " said Commander Adama as he glared at Balter, and then looked at the bald man, " _you have a working detector?"_

"Yes" said Woolsey, "we have scanned every one present here and we have determined that they are not Cylons."

" _We were surprised to learn that some of the Cylons managed to take on human form"_ said Commander Melik, " _thank the gods that no Cylons were among us."_

" _That's right, boss"_ said Starbuck as Racetrack nodded her head as well, " _they tried it on us and found us to be one hundred percent human."_

Woolsey, Dr. Burke, Sam and Riley glanced at each other as they recalled the D'Anna who was used to test the Cylon detector when the survivors from the remaining ships were brought in. They hadn't told Melik and the others about her, and had no intention to. Woolsey told them that the detector was created in by two of their scientists in collaboration with Sharon who remained at another secured location. That was technically the truth as Willow and Colonel Carter used Sharon, with her permission, as a test to gauge the effectiveness of the handheld detector before finishing the text on New Kobol when they finally programmed the device with the range of frequencies that the Cylon nanites used..

" _Sharon?"_ asked Helo _, "is she alright?"_

" _Yes"_ said Woolsey _, "but as we said, she is in a secured location."_

" _President Roslin, Commander Adama"_ said Dr. Burke as Sam took out the scanner from a pack attached to her belt, _"it's absolutely painless. And… and by any chance anyone does happen to make the scanner go off, then we have another test that we could run to confirm."_

" _And if…"_ said the Commander as he looked at everyone who came with him before looking at Dr. Burke who was translating for the others, _"if the tests show that someone is Cylon?"_

"For his or her safety, the Cylon would be taken to a buffer planet" said Woolsey as Dr. Burke translated, "then from that planet, they will be taken to the Cylon's new world. They will not know the Stargate address to New Kobol."

Melik and the other Colonials who were in his group of refugee's were listening in surprise as this was news they were hearing for the first time. The man then interrupted the bald man, telling him that it was the Cylons who annihilated their people. He told Woolsey that the Earthers were human too, so why should they be helping machines that nearly wiped out twelve worlds that were populated by their own race. That it was an insult to the Colonies.

"We are aware that the Cylons launched the war that led to the fall of the Colonies" said Woolsey as he looked at Melik, and then at the others, "we are also aware of why the first Cylon War was carried out. We know that your people have suffered unimaginable horrors, and I do not envy what you have gone through. But the Cylons too have been nearly wiped out by the Ori."

" _They deserved it"_ said another of the Colonials next to Melik _._

"Perhaps" said Woolsey, "but we see them as a form of sentient life. And our people will not stand by and watch two cultures become extinct. Which is why we have offered your people this planet, and the Cylons another planet."

" _Mr. Woolsey"_ said the President while Dr. Burke continued to translate _, "Commander Melik is correct, protecting Cylons will be seen as an insult by the rest of the Colonies. But…"_

Roslin then looked at Commander Melik, and the other four Colonials standing next to him, and told them that they were finally safe. They finally had a new home since the Colonies had fallen. She told them that with the Cylons being unable to find them, maybe the cycle of hatred between them could lessen.

" _Make no mistake"_ said Roslin as she looked at Melik _, "I can never forgive them for what they did, but we have to do what we can to continue living our lives on this world. We have our brothers and sisters back at the Colonies who are still suffering, and.. and we will get them home as well. We need to tend to the here and now; the Cylons can do what they want on their own."_

Melik could only nod his head. He knew that the President was correct, that they had to live for the here and now, and if the Cylons were stuck on their own world… then it was possible that the Colonials would never see another Cylon.

Roslin then turned to Dr. Burke and told her that they were ready to be scanned.

Dr. Burke nodded at Sam who first ran the palm sized scanned over the President's body and then shook her head, indicating that the President wasn't a Cylon. While Sam was running the device over the Commander, the President asked if they had only one of those scanners, and if they were going to scan all the ships.

" _Yes"_ said Dr. Burke as Sam went on to scan Helo _, "we will be getting more units with the first batch of supplies that will be coming through the Gate to the Stars. We will talk about landing procedures once Colonel Finn has completed her scans."_

" _Very well"_ said the President _._

"Ummmm…." said Sam as she ran the scanner over Tory. She looked at the dark skinned woman, and then at the scanner again, and back to the woman before she looked at Dr. Burke and Riley, calling them over to her. In the meantime, Sam ran the scanner over Tory once more as the dark skinned woman looked at Sam confusingly.

"Sam?" asked Riley as he stood next to her and looked at the screen on the scanner with showed the same frequencies emanating from her body as it did from the D'Anna who was on New Kobol earlier, "I thought Sharon said she saw only three?"

"Maybe there are more?" said Sam as she ran the scan once more while Woolsey and Dr. Burke walked over to her while the Colonials all stared at Tory, especially Roslin who's eyes were wide open in shock at the thought that her aide could be a Cylon. To be on the safe side, the Commander and Apollo pushed the president behind them while Helo had his hand on his side-arm, as did the other Colonial Marines. Racetrack and Starbuck reached from their weapons, but discovered their holsters were empty.. they had left their side-arms in their shared refugee unit. Major Atwood and the others noticed the Colonials reaching for their weapons, so she and the others from Earth in the group tightened their grip on their P90's.

"Everyone weapons down" said Riley as he looked at his people, and then at Commander Adama as Dr. Burke translated, "sir, please ask your people to put their weapons down."

"No" said Tory confused as she stepped back and looked at everyone, "I'm not a Cylon. I'm not… I was born in Delphi and…."

Balter was shocked at finding out Tory's status as a Cylon. He wondered at first if it could have been a mistake, but saw Sam trying the device on Dr. Burke without any reaction. She then tried it on Apollo once again, but there was no reaction. However, Sam then walked back to Tory and turned the device so that it was pointed at the panicked brunette who was looking at the President, and telling her that something was wrong, that the device was giving wrong readings. The device started to beep, indicating that Tory was a Cylon.

" _Interesting, don't you think, Gaius"_ said Baltar's head Six as she appeared next to him while Dr. Burke was telling Tory to calm down, that they'll run another test to confirm, _"who do you think she is? Gaius?"_

" _You should know"_ whispered Balter as the Head Six walked around the man while wearing military fatigues and shrugged, _"you haven't seen her before?"_

" _I can't say I have"_ said the Six as she smiled at Balter who looked at Tory with her eyes wide open, _"so who do you think…."_

" _It can't be"_ said Balter as his Head Six vanished while he walked past the Earth officers who still had their hands on their P90's in case the Colonials opened fire _, "it.. it can't be."_

Commander Adama noticed the shocked man walking towards them and, although he loathed the man especially after what he admitted back on Colonial One in regards to being the primary reason for the Fall of the Colonies, the old man still had to admit that he was the smartest man in the room. The Commander figured that Balter must have realized something that the others did not. But what still played on the back of his mind was the reason for the man he saw as a traitor to remain on New Kobol.

" _Balter"_ said the Commander gruffly, _"say what you have to say."_

Baltar knew that many of the Colonials didn't know his role in the Fall, and he wanted it to be kept that way. He knew that if anyone outside the core group who was on Colonial One the day he admitted everything he did, then he would be instantly killed by a furious mob. The Colonials would kill him first, and then go on with their lives without a second thought as long as the other Cylons were kept away at arm's length.

" _During my research into the Cylon humanoid models"_ lied Baltar as he glanced at the Vice-President, Billy, Apollo, and Commander Adama who were glaring at him before he turned away and walked past Sam to Tory, _"the first humanoid Cylon we encountered…. The one who tried to place a homing beacon on the Galactica? I think his name was Doral….?"_

" _Yes"_ said the Commander remembering the incident where Doral, a Number Five, was captured after being revealed as a Cylon through Baltar's own Cylon detector. They had placed him in the holding cell during the second night following the Cylon attack. There the humanoid Cylon was questioned and then left to die in the Ragnar Anchorage before the Galactica and her civilian fleet left Colonial space.

" _You liar"_ grinned Baltar's Head Six as she smiled at the man when she appeared suddenly next to him in a red dress, _"oh Gaius, if you weren't a traitor.. you would have made an excellent politician. Again, I mean, a politician again."_

" _While I was interviewing Doral"_ said Baltar ignoring his Head Six _, "he told me, just before he was taken away by the Marines from the Galactica, that there were twelve models of Humanoid Cylons… that we would never survive what was coming. I thought I could improve on my Cylon detector but…"_

'But you lied' thought the Commander to himself as he recalled the Number Eight who pointed him out as a traitor, and then he recalled Boomer having been passed as not being a Cylon… however, she was later found to be a sleeper agent; the same sleeper agent who shot him, once in the chest, and once in the abdomen. Just remembering those thoughts made the Commander roll his hands into fists, 'you must have been the one who left me the note about there being twelve models of Cylons, but I know you never got that from Doral. You lying frakker… you were never there when we took out Doral and left him on Ragnar. That vision you have of that woman caused by the nanites must have told you. By the gods, how many times have you lied to us.'

" _We know that there are twelve models of humanoid Cylons"_ said Baltar _, "at least according to Doral. Look we know that we have at one point or another encountered six models, and we know that many copies of them exist and…"_

" _Tell them where you get your information from, Gaius"_ mocked the Head Six as she shouted while standing next to Roslin who was glaring at the man.

" _And.. and…"_ said Baltar before shaking his head _, "he said that there are seven models presently out there on the Colonies. So either Tory is one of those seven, or she is one of the five we have never encountered before and..."_

" _I am not a Cylon!"_ shouted Tory at Baltar and told him to shut up _._ She then looked at the President with tears in her eyes and told her that she wasn't a Cylon, that she had worked her whole life in politics while in Delphi, that she was once the campaign manager of the Mayor of Delphi, " _Madam President, I've been by your side and…."_

" _Please, take her away from me"_ said the President softly as she turned away while walking towards Woolsey who had a translator by his side while Dr. Burke was standing next to Sam and Riley with a tearful Tory. Roslin then looked up at Woolsey and told him that they could do whatever they wanted with the Cylon, that they could even send her to the Cylon's world.

" _Madam President"_ said Tory as Sam put her hand on the woman's shoulder and gently pushed her away with two of the present SG team leaders as escorts. As they were walking away, Tory was begging the President that none of this was true, that she was human… that she wasn't a Cylon.

President Roslin was shaking her head as the Commander walked up and stood next to her while Dr. Burke and riley came up to Woolsey before telling the translator to stay with Sam in the medical building. The translator nodded her head before running to the medical building while Dr. Burke translated what Riley was telling her, that they were going to run an additional blood test to determine if it's true that she really is a Cylon.

"And if she is" said Woolsey while Dr. burke translated, "we'll leave it to you to decide if you would like for her to be here, on this planet… or she be sent to the Cylon's world."

Woolsey then turned to Riley before asking Dr. Burke not to translate his next few words to Riley.

"Colonel" said Woolsey, "once we're done with selecting where the ships would land, and where we could have the new towers and refugee units built, I need for you to go to the Stargate, and dial the buffer planet. Have the personnel there then ask Dr. Gardner's team on Eden if the Cylons have ever heard of the President's assistant's name. Get a screenshot of her face and send that to the buffer planet as well, and then have them send it to Dr. Gardner at Eden. In addition, contact the Beta site and have the personnel ask Miss Valerii in the Beta site as well. Even if the Colonials are not interested to know, I am."

"Understood" said Riley before Woolsey turned to face the President. He then told her that they should get on to one of the tents where they could have some drinks, and something to eat while looking at maps of the area for their ships to land, and for building new units.

" _And in the meantime"_ said Dr. Burke, " _we will be running tests on your assistant."_

Roslin, still partly in shock over what just happened, just nodded her head while walking with the others back to one of the lit tents. While the Commander and the president were looking at the maps, and with the help of Billy, Melik and Helo were picking out some suitable spots to land their ships. In the meantime, Starbuck grabbed a hold of Apollo's arm excitedly as Dr. Burke watched the man leave along with Racetrack before getting back to the matter at hand. She once again glanced at the two women who were pulling him excitedly towards the crystal towers.

"Look, Lee" said Starbuck as she pointed at the towers that were shining due to the lights that were on in some of the rooms that had already been taken over by the refugees. He looked at the lit towers with the stars shining in the evening sky before looking at Racetrack and Starbuck; he told them that they had flown past them and the President was impressed that the Earthers had managed to build all this in a short time.

"They weren't built" said Starbuck excitedly as Apollo turned to look at her in surprise, "they used crystal technology from an ally."

"Sir" said Racetrack excitedly, "those towers were grown."

"What!" said a stunned Apollo as he looked at both of their grinning faces, and then at the towers.

"Some can take up to one hundred people" said Starbuck excitedly, "while other models can take up to a hundred and fifty. They can grow it in a few days using programmable crystals.. Imagine… programmable crystals."

"We saw that far right tower grown in the time we've been here" said Racetrack as she pointed to a dark tower in the distance while Apollo looked on in shock.

While the two then took their senior officer to the refugee units, Roslin and the others were in the tent discussing logistics. Dr. Burke said that emergency supplies will be sent to the planet in a few hours, and then they would have to make arrangements to get the supplies up to the fleet. Commander Adama looked at Dr. Burke, and then at Riley, telling them that he could have one of the smaller cargo ships land so that they can carry the supplies up to the ships.

Once Dr. Burke translated what the Commander had said for Riley's benefit, the man then nodded his head. HE told the Commander that the crew should not land the ship until the extra devices have arrived on New Kobol. He continued to say that the crew cannot leave the ship until they had been checked out by the detector. In addition, since it was already dark, it would be best to conduct health checks tomorrow on each ship early tomorrow morning.

"So please ensure that the ship only has a skeleton crew" said Riley while Dr. burke translated, "it would also be best to have your medical staff come along so that our medical staff could brief them on the medical supplies that would be sent up."

" _Agreed"_ said the Commander as Roslin nodded her head as well.

"We will be getting more medical staff tomorrow morning" said Riley, "then we'll begin having ships one by one land, have a medical and anti-Cylon check up, and then they will be assigned housing. Then the next ship will land and we'll start over again."

"I don't know about you, Commander" said Woolsey while Dr. Burke translated, "but while I'd like to make sure that you don't have any more Cylons in your midst. Having a full blown panic on board your ships wouldn't be helpful to anyone if the others know that the President's aide could be a possible Cylon."

" _I will tell my people not to let out that Tory Foster is a possible Cylon"_ said Commander Adama _._

" _Please ensure that the Quorum members who were with us not let anyone know about this, Billy"_ said the President, _"at least not yet. And once you've talked to them, I want you to observe Tory's blood test."_

" _Of course"_ said Billy as he got out of the tent.

" _Commander Melik"_ said the President as she walked towards him _, "I would like to ask you the same thing."_

" _Madam President"_ said Melik _, "having Cylons who look like humans among us, I…."_

" _Which is why we'll be scanning everyone on the ships in orbit"_ said President Roslin _, "Commander, I intend for this planet to be free of any Cylon presence. These people have the means to detect them, and we can have them sent over to the Cylon planet. We can be free of them once and for all."_

" _Madam…"_

" _Do you trust them, Commander?"_ asked the President as Melik looked at the soft spoken woman and nodded his head.

" _Then I trust them to look after our safety"_ said Roslin _, "but eventually we have to start looking after ourselves. And I'd like to have that happen without neighbours turning on neighbours accusing each other of being Cylons if they decide not to take a shower for three days. They have the means, we'll find out who else are Cylons and we'll send them to the Cylon world."_

" _Very well, Madam President"_ said Melik, who was still uneasy, but agreed that they needed to make a new start. He told Roslin that he'll talk to the others who were with him before he left the tent _._

" _I hope we are doing the right thing"_ said the President as she turned and looked at Dr. Burke, and then at the Commander.

"Tomorrow morning" said Woolsey, "we'll have President Hayes, along with General O'Neill and two other teams who will be accompanying them."

"Earth has one leader?" asked Roslin.

"It's complicated" said Woolsey as Roslin and the Commander looked at each other. He then told the two of them, and Helo to select the sites. Once that was done, all the needed to do was wait for the supplies to come in through the Stargate. In the meantime, Dr. Burke told them that they will be given a full medical and then a room in one of the towers. She saw that the President was about to say something when Apollo rushed back into the tent excitedly with Racetrack and Starbuck, and told them about the towers.

" _Sorry"_ said Starbuck sheepishly as she looked at the smile on Dr. Burke's face while every other Colonial in the tent were looking each other surprised.

Dr. Burke told them that what the two female officer had said about the towers were true, that they were programmed that way.. and that most importantly, they were safe. It was Woolsey who said that they would be going into more detail over time, but for right now.. they needed to make their selections, and then have their medical check-ups. After which, they would call for a cargo ship once the supplies come through so that it can be brought back up to the fleet.

And that is what happened.

It was two hours later that multiple pellets of supplies were sent through the Stargate on Asgard anti-gravity platforms, a device that made both the Colonials and Human look on in surprise.

"Those guys have been holding back on us" whispered Riley to a surprised Woolsey as one platform after another of supplies was pushed through the Gate by personnel from the Zeta site's buffer planet before the Stargate was deactivated.

The medical personnel activated the scanners and tested it on the nearby Colonials and Earthers before testing the crew on the cargo ship who were told by the Colonial Marines, who accompanied the medical staff, Major Atwood and her team, and Apollo to stay calm and make no sudden movements; That they were going to be scanning for any Cylons on board.

Once everyone was tested clear, the crew used the machinery in the cargo ship to carry the pellets into its holds while the medical staff, using translators, informed the Colonial medical staff about the items in the food and the medical supplies. The entire process had taken an hour, after which the President was escorted by the Colonials to one of the towers where she was assigned a room with the other civilians. Dr. Burke had told the redhead that she had the room with the best view of the area.

President Roslin couldn't do anything else but smile as Billy and the Vice-President escorted her into the tower. The military personnel had agreed to stay in the refugee units until the civilians had been placed. Roslin looked back at the Commander before she went into the tower, the both of them smiling at each other before the man turned and headed to the unit he would be sharing with his son and Helo.

TBC.

 


	152. Spying and the Five

**New Kobol, President Roslin's Quarters, 0700 hours.**

Roslin slowly opened her eyes before covering them away from the filtered sunlight that was coming in through the crystalline window. Sitting up slowly on her bed, she looked around and tried to recall where she was, that it wasn't her cabin on Colonial One. Shaking her head, she then stood up and put on her coat as she walked over to the window and saw seven more towers in the process of being grown in the distance.

'New Kobol' thought the President to herself, 'I'm on New Kobol.'

She could see the Earth Camp from her room, as well as part of the Stargate through the trees in the distance. Looking around, Roslin saw people in the camp running around before she heard a thunderous sound from above. Looking up, she smiled as Colonial One flew over her apartment. Making sure that she was decent, Roslin then walked out of her room as the doors slid open before heading for the Vice-President's room. The highest floor had six rooms which she was told by Starbuck, and Dr. Burke, the previous night would be mainly for the President, and her cabinet.

" _Some of the upper rooms can be taken by members of your government"_ said Dr. Burke last night, _"you'll have facilities to freshen up, cook, and sleep in each room. We intended to put medical sections in each tower, but given the impracticality… we'll be growing buildings around the area that would cater to your people's medical needs. Of course if you're in need of staff, then we can have some of our people work with your medical staff."_

" _Thank you"_ said Roslin the previous night as she nodded her head at the linguist.

" _I was thinking that we could transfer the beds in Galactica's infirmary, as well as the beds and patients on the Rising Star to those buildings"_ said Vice-President Hunt who was walking next to Roslin and Commander Adama while they were heading towards one of the towers last night _, "includes all our medications, supplies, and personnel."_

" _I'm sure Doctor Cottle will be drooling at the mouth to have space to work"_ said Apollo while the Commander smiled.

" _I'm sure he will"_ he said as he nodded at his son.

Back in the present day, Roslin knocked softly on the Vice-President's door and stepped back as the door opened to reveal the man with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth; one of the basic necessities that the President found in a small bag on a table in her room.

"Madam President?" asked the Vice-President as he took out the toothbrush, "I take it you saw Colonial One?"

"Yes" she said, "I was going to go down and watch where it was going to land, plus get my other three sets of clothes before the Earthers President visits us."

"Which reminds me" said the Vice-President as he looked at his own shirt and trousers before looking at the President again, "the rest of my belongings are on the Galactica, I should ask Commander Adama to have Raptor send me back to the ship."

It was then that they heard a buzzing sound at the end of the curved hallway, followed by amazed voices as they were coming towards the two government officials.

"That was amazing" said Apollo excitedly as he, Starbuck, and Commander Adama… all in brown T-Shirts and trousers with their octagonal dog tags hanging in the open.

"Amazing technology" said the Commander before he said good morning to Roslin, and then to the Vice-President. They then talked about the ring transportation system that acted as elevators, instantly transporting matter from one floor to another.

"I asked about it" said Starbuck, "I was told that this technology isn't the Earthers, nor does it belong to the allies who built these towers. It belongs to a race long before them… they mentioned the name during the first meeting between our people…. Frak.. it was in the reports."

"The Alterra" said the Commander as the President raised her eyebrows in surprise, "apparent this ally studied those devises, and then programmed their crystal technology to rebuild version of these devices in these towers, and even in their own bases."

"I see" said Roslin nodding her head.

"Madam President" said the Commander, "Dr. Burke, and Colonel Finn told us that they were ready for ships to land at the points we specified."

"I saw some of the towers being constructed around one of those sites" said the President, "it will take a few more days to be complete?"

"Yes" said Apollo, "but in the meantime, we asked that Colonial one land before the others."

"We thought it be best that the symbol of the Presidency land before the other ships" said Commander Adama as Roslin smiled.

"I was asked by Dr. Burke to accompany some of our Marines, and their medical staff to run the Cylon detector over the personnel on board" said Apollo, "Billy's already talking with the translator and he'll be making sure that the Earth personnel don't go into your private office."

"I leave it to you then, Major" said the President, "inform me once everyone's been cleared, I need to get back to Colonial One and get some new clothes."

"Understood, ma'am" said Apollo before he turned to Starbuck and told her that they needed to go.

As they were leaving, the Commander remained behind to talk to the Vice-President and Roslin.

"Madam President" said the Commander, "Billy received the results of your aide, Tory Foster's blood test, he wanted to tell you himself.. but he also did not want to disturb you from rest you desperately needed."

"And?" asked Roslin, "Commander? What did the report say?"

"She has nanites in her bloodstream" said the Commander as the President, and Vice-President looked on surprised, "they had to run the test a few times, but her blood has about the same number of nanites as Sharon's."

"Gods" said the President shaking her head, "she was by my side thought the entire election, even before that. How….."

"She could be a sleeper agent" said the Vice-President, "just like the other Sharon Valerii."

"Boomer" said Commander Adama as the Vice-President nodded his head, "the one who shot me. He came to me with the news, and then I went to talk to Colonel Finn. He told me, through a translator, that he'll be sending someone through the Gate to the Stars to the Cylon's World to ask them if they have ever seen Tory before."

"And we can trust them?" asked the Vice-President, "I mean the Cylons?"

"Given that they have the Earthers protection to lose if they find out the skinjobs lied?" said the President, "then yes, I believe that they'll tell the truth. But, Tory can't stay here. And neither will anyone else found to be a Cylon."

"I agree" said the Commander.

"There is one more thing" said the Vice-President, "Madam President, Commander Adama, the Earthers are willing to give us shielding technology."

"Really?" asked the President before she and the Commander looked at each other in surprise, and then looked at the Vice-President again.

"And that's why Baltar is still here" he said, "the Earthers are giving shielding technology to the Cylons as well, for their protection."

"That's a mistake" said the President frowning as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It'll be under the Earthers supervision" said the Vice-President as he looked at Roslin, "I wanted to give you a heads-up, Madam President. I think they'll be talking about this today."

Roslin nodded her head as Commander Adama then talked.

"Having Baltar be moved to the Cylon world; working on those shields with them would be dangerous" said the Commander, "in that case, I believe it would be better to have him here where we can supervise him,… keep an ever watchful eye on what he's doing."

"I agree with something Baltar said though, he's the smartest person we have in the fleet" said the Vice-President, "I don't like it, but it's true. The Earthers said that they'll be training our engineers on how to work, and maintain the shields but they'd like a team sent to the Galactica, and then later the other ships, to ensure the systems could handle the power required to maintain the shield."

"Commander?" asked the President as she looked at the old man who was deep in thought.

"If they ask" he said, "I want a security detail at all times on them."

"I think they understand that" said the vice-president as he looked at Commander Adama, "I told them that you'd be the best person to ask, Commander."

"What do they want in return?" asked President Roslin.

"Our expertise in space exploration" said the Vice-President, "help with building facilities, schematics of ships like our cargo ships, and I'm sure there'd be more."

"That trade-off seems reasonable" said President Roslin, "but shields to the Cylons…. I don't feel comfortable with that."

"It is a surprise" said the Commander, "but then again, our peoples are being kept separated from one another."

"And the Earthers said that there are more threats out there than the Cylons" said the Vice-President.

"I'll bring it up with their President" said Roslin, "in the meantime, I think we should get ourselves ready."

"May I suggest some breakfast before we prepare ourselves for the meeting later today?" said the Vice-President as he looked at both Roslin and Commander Adama.

"I agree" said Commander Adama, "I could do with some coffee before heading up to the Galactica for a change of clothes before the meeting."

"Speaking of which, Commander" said the Vice-President, "I need a ride back to the Galactica as well."

"Very well" said the Commander, "we leave right after breakfast."

**The Avalon, one minute away from Caprica.**

Colonel William Ronsen was sitting on the command chair as the ship he commanded, the Avalon, flew through the hyperspace tunnel towards Caprica. He had received intelligence from Home World that the Colonials were possibly gaining their hands on Ori technology. HE receive the order directly from General O'Neill who received the information from General Landry based on Talia's statements. The plan was to conduct a simple recon mission using one of the two Jumpers that the SGC possessed, one of which was on Cylon Earth and the other one was in the Avalon hanger bay.

The Jumper would be piloted by Captain Crystal Matthews while Lt. Brian Fowler would be accompanying her on the recons mission. The Avalon would drop out of Hyperspace some distance away from the Ori ships that Talia said were orbiting Caprica, and then the Jumper would immediately leave before the Avalon went back into hyperspace once again.

In the meantime, the Jumper would scan the planet from orbit, as well as any other craft that were nearby.

"Colonel" said the Major who was seated at Colonel Ronsen's left side, "we have thirty seconds before exiting Hyperspace."

"Captain Matthews" said the Colonel as he connected to the communication system so that he could talk to the five foot brunette who was sitting in the Jumper's pilot's seat while her partner was checking their stocks of supplies for one last time, "we'll be coming out of hyperspace soon, stand by for opening of bay doors."

"Understood, sir" said Matthews as she looked back at her partner who nodded his head, indicating that everything they needed was in the ship. She then told Colonel Ronsen that she had already closed the ramp at the rear of the jumper, "we're ready to depart, sir."

"Depressurize the hanger bay, then open bay doors" said the Colonel back on the bridge as he looked at the Captain on the right side of his command chair. He knew that without the shields in hyperspace to keep the air inside, the Jumper would be ejected forcefully out into the hyperspace tunnel where it was possible that the ship could be destroyed… however he was aware that no one really knew what would happen f a ship took off from inside the Hyperspace tunnel. Shaking his head at the myriad of possible scenarios, the Colonel told Captain Matthews that she had ten seconds.

Captain Matthews watched with her brown eyes as the bay doors opened while she and her partner stared in amazement at the blue and white hyperspace tunnel at the other side of the doors. She then heard the Colonel telling them that they had ten seconds before reaching close to Caprica.

"We'll make contact through the Stargate from M7T-657 in twelve hours" said Colonel Ronsen, "follow the rules of engagement in case your cloak is compromised. Head for the Gate immediately and dial the buffer planet if that happens. Good luck."

"Thank you, sir" said Captain Matthew as the tunnel vanished and they found themselves in normal space. The Captain then flew the cloaked Puddle Jumper out of the bay before the Avalon swung back before any Ori, or Colonial ships, could spot her and opened a Hyperspace window out of there.

"Let's see what we have here, ma'am" said Lt. Fowler as Captain Matthews headed towards Caprica and activated a HUD that showed two Ori ships in orbit. Close to the two ships was a massive ship that had what looked like a crocodile head with long flight pods on the port and starboard sides, "damn, is that the ship? The Pegasus?"

"Yep" said Captain Matthews as she looked at her scans and whistled, "definitely larger than the Daedalus class. I think the only ship we know that's just as large are the O'Neill class Asgard ships."

"True" said the lieutenant as he looked at the readings, "the power readings are at a bare minimum, it's nowhere the type of power that the naquada reactors put out, no shields emitters, they're using some sort of kinetic weapons.. railguns?"

"Let me get closer" said the Captain as she flew the cloaked Jumper around the larger ship, "scans show about thirty twin barrelled turrets, four cannons at the front, and… woah… look at all those smaller ones for point defence, flack, numerous missile tubes…I'm reading some radioactive materials from them; nukes, I'm guessing."

"She's heavily armed, and armoured" said the Lieutenant as he looked out at the ship above them before looking at Captain Matthews, "think the Ancient weapons can take her out?"

"Now?" asked the Captain as Lt. Fowler nodded his head while the she flew the Jumper around the mammoth ship, "unshielded? A few well placed hits to these fuel lines to disable the engines… a Mark Eight beamed into the hanger bays, or any other part of the ship to destroy it? Yeah… it'll be one hell of a light show. But if this baby gets shielded using Ori tech? It'll be harder, but I think we can push it through."

"I'm thinking about the whole Rand-Caledonia thing" said Lt. Fowler, "you know, when the Prometheus was nearly destroyed by the Ori satellite weapon. What if they manage to do something like that?"

"Our shields are much better thanks to that battle, and the battle at the Supergate" said Captain Matthews as she looked at another HUD which popped up while they were flying unnoticed, "umm.. they use something like radar? We're registering it.. but they still can't see us."

"Put that as another thing that they'll get from the Ori" said Lt. Fowler as the Captain furrowed her eyes questioningly at the blonde man, "you know.. scanners?"

"Right" said Captain Matthews as she made another run around the Prometheus while collecting scans. While she was doing another scan, a different HUD pooped up that showed a massive release of energy near the Pegasus. They both of them watched a bright flash of light as another ship appeared that was just a little smaller than the Pegasus. However, the readings that they were getting from this new ship were much more different than the ship that abandoned her fleet.

"What was that?" asked Lt. Fowler as Captain Matthews headed to the newly arrived ship, "there was a massive energy spike."

"Haven't you read the reports on the skirmish between the Avalon, Excalibur and the Galactica and the Pegasus?" asked Captain Matthew, "whatever form of FTL they use lets off a lot of energy. See.. energy levels are normalizing, but they aren't as low as the Pegasus."

"I should read that report" said Lt. Fowler as he looked at the scans, "power levels are holding steady, looks like they managed to make whatever they use as a power source more efficiently. I'm seeing the same weapon loadouts as the Pegasus but… look at that."

The both of them were looking at the scans of the newly arrived ship as the Jumper flew past some Vipers on patrol. The both of them saw the HUD in front of them which highlighted the kinetic weapons on the new ship, as well as power readings from four capacitors connected to two fixed cannons at the front of the ship, and two double barrelled turrets on the ship's dorsal section.

"This must be the experimental ship we were briefed on" said Captain Mathews as she looked at her scans, "I'm seeing some equipment on the hull… looks like shield emitters?"

"Colonel Ronsen's brief did say that they could have been experimenting with energy weapons and shielding before the Cylons attacked" said Lt. Fowler as he sat back while the Puddle jumper came about gracefully and flew past a few more Vipers unnoticed, "those plane things look sweet."

"Yeah" said the Captain as she started to scan the grey coloured Vipers, "RCS thrusters, three main thrusters, two kinetic energy weapons on the wings, and one on the vertical stabilizer, and I'm also reading reverse thrusters."

"They look sweet as hell though" said Lt. Fowler as he leaned forward and looked at the ships in front of him flying gracefully in formation.

"You're drooling" said the Captain chuckling, "I prefer the 302's to be honest with you, both atmospheric and space flight."

"Come on, ma'am" said the Lieutenant, "these ships can fly through the atmosphere too, at least that's what I'm assuming."

"Probably" said the Captain shrugging her shoulders, "but look at the short wings, those ships must have to push their thrusters to their max continuously to maintain airflow to stay up, it uses up more fuel that way."

Captain Mathews glanced at the Lieutenant who was frowning at her.

"Look, I give you that they look like they're built more towards flying in a vacuum" said the Captain, "but I'd still prefer having something that can be used in space and in the atmosphere."

"They are still sweet though, ma'am" said the Lieutenant, "and like you said, much more manoeuvrable in a vacuum because of those multiple RCS thrusters."

"So it's a draw then?" smirked the Captain as she glanced at the Lieutenant, "302's could beat them in atmosphere, and they've got the 302's beat as far as manoeuvrability goes in space."

"Possibly"

"But then again" said the Captain as she remembered the training she received on the newer F-302 models, "the newer models have shielding technology against weapons fire, so maybe the 302's still stand a chance against these ships."

"Manoeuvrability still counts, ma'am.. ours can manoeuvre… but we don't have as many RCS thrusters as these ships" said the Lieutenant as they still continued to run multiple scans on the Vipers, the Pegasus, and the new ship. The two of them continued their friendly banter about the Vipers as several raptors left the Pegasus, and headed for one of the Ori ships. Upon seeing those raptors, Captain Matthews and Lt. Fowler stopped talking and started a scan of the three Raptors. They found that two of the Raptors were guarding the third one which was carrying seven people. Believing that it was a delegation that was being sent to the Ori ship to gain more insight into their technology, the Puddle Jumper continued its scan. It wasn't too long before they collected as much information as they could before heading to the planet's atmosphere where they encounter small Ori fighters running patrols, but they were unable to get the Jumper on their scanners.

"Let's gather as much information as possible before heading out of here" said the Captain as Lt. Fowler nodded his head, excited to review all the data they captured so far.

**Basestar One, Cylon Council Room, Eden, 0800 hours.**

Natalie, Boomer, D'Anna, Simon and Leoben were with some of their other models as they discusses the progress they've made so far in gathering information from the bones that were sent back to them from Cylon Earth, to slowly making a small city, to deciding whether to tell the Earthers about the existence of the Colony, to finding a way for them to survive as a race.

"Those bones hold the key" said Natalie as she rubbed her forehead, "if those Cylons could have biologically reproduced, then I see no reason why we can't. There must be something."

"I've searched the bones" said Simon, "me and my twenty brothers are running experiments around the clock. But so far we've… I mean, we're nowhere we should be by now. I know the Farms we had in the Colonies were a failure, but… all I'm saying is that the other Sharon's child is the only known human-Cylon hybrid. I need to examine her. If we can find out how she came to be, then…."

"The people from Earth won't let anyone see her" said Natalie, "I asked Dr. Gardner and Colonel Reynolds. They said that she's in one of their bases which has to remain secret to both Cylons and Colonials. And Sharon can't come to us through the Gate to the Stars because of her pregnancy."

"They did send the samples of her blood" said Leoben, "have you found anything?"

"There is an anomaly" said Simon as he put his hands into his pockets, "but how that anomaly came to be, or what it does… I have no clue. I'm currently running experiments on it to see if it had anything to do with her being able to conceive a child."

"What did she have that I didn't" said Boomer as she crossed her hands over her chest, slightly jealous at her twin being able to have a child, "God said to love and be fruitful, I loved Galen and.. well…"

"I loved Gaius too" said Caprica Six who came up to Natalie and stood next to her over the basin of flowing water, "and we did make love multiple times, but… even I didn't get pregnant."

"That anomaly" said Leoben interrupting Boomer and Caprica Six as he looked at Simon, "could it be a result of a chemical reaction in the body? I mean our bodies, all that we are, is designed to replicated a human's; we have sex, we believe in God, we eat, we… well, we do everything else.. we bleed, we die, we sweat, we drink… if it possible to take the part where we say that 'God said to love' literally."

"What are you talking about?" asked Simon.

"Are there any chemical reactions in the human body when it falls in love?" asked D'Anna as she looked at Leoben, "is that what you're asking."

"Yes"

"Then that's the most ridiculous thing I've heard" scoffed D'Anna.

"Not necessarily" said Simon frowning, "I need to…."

Before they could continue talking, there was a knock on the door. Asking whoever it was to come in, the humanoid Cylons looked on as Dr. Gardner came in accompanied by Colonel Reynolds, and two Centurions.

" _Dr. Gardner"_ smiled Natalie, _"Colonel Reynolds, how can we help you?"_

" _Thank you for accompanying us_ " said Dr. Gardner as the Centurion nodded it's head before the both of them walked out of the room. She then turned to Natalie before reaching into her vest and taking out a tablet. Walking towards the group of Cylons with the Colonel by her side, Dr. Gardner handed the tablet to the Natalie as a picture of a dark skinned woman popped up on the screen.

"Miss Faust" said the Colonel as Dr. Gardner translated while handing the tablet to Natalie, "we got that image from the Colonial's planet. Have you ever seen her before?"

' _I can't say that I have"_ said Natalie as she looked at the woman closely before handing the tablet to the other Cylons and then looked at Colonel Reynolds and Dr. Gardner, _"may I ask why?"_

"We've managed to build a version of a Cylon detector" said the Colonel as the other Cylons looked up from the picture in surprise, "Miss Valerii helped us in developing this device to scan the Colonials that would be settling on their planet. Now, a delegation arrived last night. And one of them was pinged as being a Cylon."

" _That woman there"_ said Dr. Gardner as she nodded at the tablet before looking at Natalie, _"I know you said that there are seven models of Cylons, but we've already seen your models… then…"_

" _It can't be"_ said D'Anna softly as she looked up at Leoben in shock, _"can it?"_

" _They're supposed to be a myth"_ said Leoben.

" _No"_ said D'Anna as she looked at Leoben, _"Cavil told us that we can't talk about them… he's the one who made them into a myth."_

" _Them?"_ asked Dr. Gardner after she translated what Leoben and D'Anna were talking about before she turned to look at Natalie.

" _There are in reality twelve models of Cylons"_ said Natalie as Dr. Gardner, and the Colonel looked at each other before they were led to a couch in the corner of the large room and sat down while the Cylons continued to talk, _"you have the seven models and their copies, then there are five other models that no one has ever seen before. We're all connected… I can feel my sisters throughout this ship… throughout the planet I can feel them through the chip that's located at the base of our skulls. And when the Resurrection ships, and the Resurrection Hub still existed, we could feel each other where ever we were. But not once have we ever seen these Cylons that a few have called the Final Five."_

" _You see"_ said Simon as he sat next to Natalie, _"when we died, we'd be resurrected as long as we were in range of a resurrection ship. Our memories would be stored in a central hub, and we could access that hub whenever we wanted to."_

" _But with the destruction of the Resurrection Hub"_ said Leoben, _"that access is gone, but even before that… many of us would access the memories of our brothers and sisters wanting to confirm the existence of the Final Five… but we never could. When we tried, a protocol would activate that prevented us from asking further questions… or digging deeper."_

" _Who created that protocol?"_ asked Colonel Reynolds.

" _Cavil, the Number Ones, would say that our creators created the protocol"_ said Boomer, _"but he never told us why, we thought that maybe it was because he didn't know."_

" _Are you sure, Dr. Gardner"_ said Natalie as she looked at the archaeologist and linguist, _"are you sure that this woman is a Cylon?"_

" _Our test is accurate"_ she said, _"we tried it on the Colonial delegation, the team there tried it on themselves too… but it didn't ping them as Cylons. Just this woman."_

"She's insisting that she's not a Cylon" said Colonel Reynolds, "at least that's the report I received, I can have it translated and give you a copy; her name, and her position redacted you understand. But you'll get a copy saying that she knows she's not a Cylon."

" _That's what I thought too"_ said Boomer, _"I found out I was a sleeper agent."_

" _You think she could be a Sleeper?"_ asked Dr. Gardner. She too knew about the dream that Sharon had in the Beta Site, and Home World had elected not to let the other Cylons know.. at least not until they've gathered more information.

" _My copies were present when we cloned bodies for the resurrection tanks"_ said Simon, _"and I can categorically say that she was never among any of the bodies."_

" _If she really is a member of the Final Five"_ said D'Anna as she looked at Natalie, _"then she needs to be protected, protected from the other Colonials."_

" _D'Anna's right"_ said Caprica Six _, "if she is one of us, then she should be sent here. If she's one of the Final Five, then she's one of a kind… she's different."_

" _I agree"_ said Natalie as she nodded at Caprica Six, and then at D'Anna before looking at Dr. Gardner, _"will she be sent here?"_

" _We're waiting to examine the rest of the Colonial Fleet"_ said Dr. Gardner as Colonel Reynolds nodded his head, _"if we find more, then we'll need to tell the Colonials."_

"If there are more of these Final Five" said the Colonel, "they'll be under our protection from any Colonial reprisals. If the Colonel military believes that they pose a security threat to them by sending them here, then we'll have to send them to another world. If they don't pose a threat to security, then they'll be given the choice to come here, or go to another planet where eyes will be kept on them."

"President Roslin's already been asked by Colonel Finn, and Dr. Burke not to inform anyone about this woman's status as a possible Cylon" continued Colonel Reynolds as Dr. Gardner translated, "and she agreed not to."

" _I see"_ said Natalie, " _is there no way for us to talk to her? If she really is one of the Final Five then…"_

" _She says that she knows she's not a Cylon" said Dr. Gardner, "at least according to the report that was sent to us. What we're thinking to do is if we can find more of these Final Five among the Colonial Fleet, then we'll be sequestering them and running an additional test that was used on this woman."_

" _A blood test?" asked Simon as Dr. Gardner nodded her head._

"And then" said the Colonel as Dr. Gardner translated, "if they still insist that they're not Cylons, then we, not the Colonials, will send in a team of interrogators to determine if what they say is true. If they really believe themselves to be human, then they'll have all the normal reactions of a human to interrogation."

" _Torture?"_

" _No"_ said Dr. Gardner as she looked at D'Anna, " _we have people who can come in to question them about their lives. They're experts at analysing human behaviour, and they've been recommended by the IOA to talk to this woman, and anyone else we may find in the fleet."_

" _We have the same reactions as humans do"_ said Simon, _"and if what they say is true, it will be evident in their body language? Is that what you're saying?"_

" _Yes"_ said Dr. Gardner, " _they'll talk to her, and anyone else who is found to be a Cylon, and determine if what they're saying is the truth. We'll have the Colonials present, but we'll be doing the heavy lifting. If they really don't remember being Cylons, then it's still up to the Colonials."_

"My guess is that if they are sent to another world" said the Colonel, "then maybe we can come. Up with some kind of an arrangement where your people could talk to her, and others if they really do exist, with the Colonials being present to make sure no secrets are being given away. Of course we'll be there to make sure there is no fighting between your peoples."

" _I understand"_ said Natalie as she nodded her head, _"we will wait for you determination. In the meantime, there's something we've neglected to mention… something we've been talking about revealing to your people. Please don't think of this as something we didn't want to reveal, it's just that we don't know if it still exists…. Or if it's moved somewhere else because our ships have been cut off from it."_

"It?" asked the Colonel as he leaned forwards after looking at a confused Dr. Gardner.

" _Our homeworld"_ said Caprica Six _, "the Colony."_

**Gateroom, SGC, 0900 hours.**

The entire SGC was on high alert due to the arrival of President Hayes from his first ever trip through the Stargate. While the mountain was being sealed until the President left Earth, SG-1 and SG-13 were in the Gate Room preparing for departure. It was about five minutes later that General O'Neill, General Landry, as well as four of the President's secret service personnel walked in with the President himself.

It was then that the military personnel of SG-1, and SG-13, stood at attention as saluted their Commander-in-chief.

"At ease" said the President as everyone from the two teams nodded their heads. He then smiled and headed to Colonel Carter and the others while excitedly shaking their hands, saying that he was excited to walk through the Stargate for the first time. He then stepped back and said that he selected the secret service team himself, and were already briefed on what to expect.

"Faith, Major Rosenberg" said General O'Neill, "the both of you will be with the President at all times; you'll both be an extra layer of security."

"Understood, Sir" said Willow as she and Faith nodded their heads.

"Daniel, I need you with Balinsky" said General O'Neill, "you'll be joining Woolsey, Dr. Burke, the President, and myself, and the Colonial delegation for our meet."

"Got it, Jack" said Daniel.

"Colonel Dixon, I need you, Teal'c, Mitchell and Captain O'Neill to help Colonel Finn's team with security. I want a secure perimeter established around the meeting site" said the General.

"Understood" said Colonel Dixon.

"Carter, Hailey" said the General, "I want you two with us as well.. I'm sure the issue of technology will come up, and I need the both of you, and Red, there to… well, explain stuff."

"Understood, sir" said Colonel Carter nodding her head.

"We're ready, General" said General O'Neill as he looked at General Landry, who then turned to the control room and told Walter to dial New Kobol. It was then that Willow and Faith took positions close to the President while the redhead placed a telekinetic shield it front of the President and General O'Neill.

Willow looked at Faith and smiled when the President and his Secret Service escort jumped back slightly when the Stargate activated. General Landry then wished the President a pleasant trip through the Gate.

"This is going to be interesting" said the President as Vala, Colonel Carter and Colonel Mitchell left through the Gate before the Secret Service escorts, the President and General O'Neill, Willow and Faith, and then the rest of the two teams. IT wasn't too long before the Stargate deactivated leaving General Landry at the foot of the ramp before he turned and ran up the stairs to the control room.

"Walter" said the General as he approached the technician, "I want to check-in on General O'Neill and the President every hour on the hour until they get back. Has the teams on Cylon Earth checked in yet?"

"Another two hours, sir" said Walter as the General patted his back before leaving up the stairs to the briefing room.

"I'll be in my office" said the General as Walter nodded his head. The General was almost at the top of the stairs when the klaxons went of and Walter said that there was an unscheduled in-coming wormhole. The General then ran back down just as the Stargate activated, and an IDC was received by the computer.

"It's Colonel Reynolds, sir" said Walter as he looked over his shoulder at the General, and then at the computer, "we have audio and video."

"On screen" said the General who stepped back and looked up at a screen as Walter pressed a button. The screen then activated with Colonel Reynolds and Dr. Gardner looking through the camera of the MALP that remained at the Stargate ever since they arrived on this planet, "Colonel Reynolds, Dr. Gardner.. we weren't expecting to hear from you until tomorrow."

"Sir" said the Colonel, "permission for myself and Dr. Garner to return to Earth."

"We need to talk, General" said Dr. Gardner.

"About?"

"The Cylon Homeworld, sir" said the Colonel, "It's mobile, deadly, and no one knows where it is."

"Ho w deadly are we talking about?"

"Enough firepower to destroy all life on a planet, sir" said Colonel Reynolds as the General frowned.

"Get back" said a worried General. He knew that if true, if this homeworld of the Cylons was dangerous, and mobile.. then it could cause all sorts of problems. However, he was also aware that they didn't have the resources to go search for this mysterious base, but at least they could get a word out to their allies to be on the lookout for whatever this homeworld turned out to be.. but he knew that he needed to hear whatever information the Colonel and Dr. Gardner had on it, "I want a full briefing on this homeworld."

"On our way" said Dr. Gardner as the video feed was cut.

TBC.

 


	153. Cylons - First Blood

**New Kobol, 0905 hours.**

Commander Adama was standing with Apollo, Helo, Starbuck, and Racetrack by his side in their dress uniforms, while in front of them stood President Laura Roslin who was flanked by the Vice-President, Billy, and the remainder of the Quorum members who had agreed to join Roslin's faction to New Kobol. They were brought down from the Galactica after they were checked, and then confirmed, to not be Cylons. The President and her delegation were surrounded by five of Galactica's Marines.

The Earth delegation was made up of Riley, Woolsey, Dr. Burke, Major Atwood, and a few translators. They were standing across from the Colonials while facing the Stargate. The two groups then looked up as the second ship after Colonial One, the Rising Star' flew over them and began landing procedures. Riley had told Sam, and the other SG teams, to help the medical with their work while a few help the translators in leading the new arrivals who were cleared as not being Cylons to the large medical tent so that they could be checked out a few at a time before they were briefed on what was going to happen. They would then liaise with a few of the Colonial Officers who were brought down from the Galactica, who would help the new arrivals with room assignments after the Colonial officers themselves were briefed, and then given plans to the Crystalline towers. Baltar, though, was standing next to Commander Adama when the chevrons as the edge of the Stargate started to light up. Despite having seen it be activated when he was last here, Baltar.. as well as the newly arrived Colonials, jumped back with a start as the unstable vortex rushed out, before settling into the event horizon.

The Commander gave a small smile as he looked at the President who was breathing hard after that shock by tapping her chest with her hand. He saw her looking back at him, before smiling and then looking back at the activated Stargate. The Commander then heard a voice coming through Riley's radio, before the base commander answered, and leaned over to whisper to Dr. Burke. Dr. Burke then walked over to Roslin and told her that the Earth delegation was on their way.

Starbuck and the others watched as the event horizon rippled before people started walking through. First came through two women, one a dark haired woman with pig-tails, a blonde, and a dark haired man. All of them were wearing full tactical gear as they walked down the pedestal and nodded at the Colonial delegation. Roslin smiled at them while the people next to her whispered as two men in dark suits walked through the Gate, and then immediately started to look around in surprise, before shaking their head and walking down the stairs. She then saw General O'Neill, walking through the Stargate next to a man in a black suit and a red tie as two young women walked behind them, followed by two more people in dark suits. When the red haired young woman walked through the event horizon, Roslin heard a gasp behind her. Turning her head, she looked at the Commander whose eyes were wide open in surprise.

'They must look exactly the same' thought the President to herself when she turned her head and looked at the redhead who was talking to General O'Neill, while the people in the black suits stood close by the one in the red tie, 'he must be their President.'

Roslin watched a few more people walk through the Stargate, including someone she thought looked a lot like General O'Neill.

'That one must be the one that Major Adama told us about' thought Roslin to herself, 'the General's nephew.'

While Dr. Burke, Woolsey and Riley went over to the President and the other Colonials.. Willow and Faith were behind the President as they scanned the area… one telepathically for any immediate threats, and the other using her innate instincts for any present danger.

Willow saw the President shake hands with Roslin as Dr. Burke translated. The redhaired woman then introduced the Earth President to the members of the Quorum, her Vice-President, Billy, and then to Commander Adama who introduced Starbuck and the others. Once the Colonials had been introduced, it was then the turn of President Hayes to welcome the assembled Colonials to their new home, before General O'Neill introduced the military personnel.

Once the General introduced Willow, she received a flash of a young boy looking up at a redhead haired woman in a white dress, then a flash of the woman frowning at the boy before looking at the spilt liquid from the large cup that fell onto the carpet after the boy ran into her leg, and fell back onto the carpet.

"Red?" asked Faith as Willow looked at the Commander before nodding her head. Faith then shook the man's hand before turning to her wife who was now standing next to President Hayes, "you alright?"

"Yea" she whispered, the redhead being able to see that the Commander was taking occasional glances towards her while greeting the other members of the military, "he just remembered meeting me when I was Athena."

"Ah" said Faith nodding her head before an evil grin appeared on her face as she leaned in and whispered playfully, "someone's got a crush on you."

"Ha ha ha" said Willow sarcastically as she arched an eyebrow at Faith before she looked back at Commander Adama and nodded at him. Once all the introductions were over, the large group headed towards the camp. Willow and Faith stayed close to the President, covering the Secret Service agents who Willow could tell were still in shock beneath their stoic exteriors at being on an alien world. The redhead shared that bit of information mentally with Faith who couldn't help but smile before telling the redhead that's how she felt the first time she was off-world.

_Faith: "When you were lost in that other reality, remember?"_

_Willow: "Right."_

_Faith: "I was telling Sam that that the trip wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But inside? I was going bonkers about being on another planet."_

Willow looked at the dark haired Slayer walking next to her and just gave a wide smile. They then looked back at the President who was talking to Roslin through Dr. Burke, while General O'Neill was walking next to Commander Adama as they both pointed at a ship behind a few towers in the distance. Willow and the other Earth officers saw the ship as well while the Commander told them, through another interpreter, that the ship's name was the Rising Star… that it mainly served as their medical ship. After being told by Dr. Burke what would be happing with the crew, and the people of that ship, the group moved on to a large tent that stood next to two Raptors; the same two Raptors that had brought Commander Adama, and the others who had gone back to the Galactica to freshen up- as well as the remaining Quorum members so that they could come down to the surface for this meeting.

Almost at the tent, General O'Neill asked Dr. Burke not to translate what he was going to say next.

Once the linguist nodded her head, the General looked back at Willow and told her to connect the minds of Riley, Dr. Burke, the rest of SG-1, SG-13, and himself together so that they could have private conversations instantly without letting anyone else know. He told her to inform the others if she sensed any danger from the Colonial's side, and to inform them of any change in their emotions.

"We want to make this as smooth as possible, Red" said the General as Willow nodded her head, "all of us, except for President Hayes, his Secret Service detail.. and the Colonials. I want the rest of us to be connected mentally."

"Done, sir" said Willow as she nodded her head.

_Willow: "Can you guys hear me?"_

Immediately everyone had said yes. It was when they were near the tent, that they looked back at Colonel Carter while they continued walked. Daniel was covering the smile with his hand while Faith and Willow looked at each other, and then at the Colonel who continued to smile while looking down at the ground.

_O'Neill: "Carter?"_

It was then that the Colonel looked up and noticed the Earth officers were having goofy smiles on their faces as they walked with their Colonial counterparts beside them. Apollo, Helo, Starbuck and Racetrack noticed the smiles but they couldn't put their fingers on what they were smiling about; and the same thought had gone around the Colonial Civilians as one of the officers… the young man who the General introduced as his nephew, sniggered before coughing nervously. As did the young woman next to him, and all of them were looking at the older blonde while walking towards the large tent.

_Carter: "Sir?"_

_Mitchell: "The Smurfs theme song?"_

_Carter: "Oh. Sorry, I was watching some episodes with Debbie yesterday… she likes them. The song stays in your head.. yeah. Sorry."_

_Faith: "Ah yes, the classics. Bugs Bunny, Road Runner."_

_Daniel: "Tom and Jerry."_

_O'Neill and Jon: "The Muppets."_

_Hailey: "Sir's, Ma'am; the Colonials are kinda looking at us weird."_

Willow and the others glanced over at Apollo, and the other Colonial officers before telling them through an interpreter that they were thinking if there were any cultural similarities between their two peoples.

" _It would be interesting to see if we evolved along a parallel course"_ said Daniel as he looked at Apollo, and then at Starbuck, _"I mean if you look at the weapon designs both of our people's have… they are remarkably familiar. Then Dr. Burke told me about some of the similarities in what we eat, or the books we read."_

"I'm actually interested in a show your people had before the Cylons attacked" said Faith. She and the others had also read the report that Giles had sent to the BPRI on his experience with the Cylon's and their stories on supposedly supernatural events that occurred in the Colonies, "a friend of mine is spending time with the Cylons and he said that your people had a show about a girl who fought blood-demons? And stuff?"

" _That ridiculous program?"_ asked Roslin as she looked back at Willow and Faith before looking at President Hayes _, "it was a program about this girl who had gift that she used to battle nightmarish creatures that drank human blood, or evil demons that emerged from Hades to bring about the end of the Colonies."_

" _We heard it was popular"_ said Daniel as Willow and Faith tried to hide the laughter that was trying to come out.

" _Among the teenagers and many adults I suppose"_ said Roslin _, "it was an escape, I suppose we need more of an escape now than anytime else in our history."_

"Well" said General O'Neill as Dr. Burke translated, "we have an extensive library of entertainment."

"Which I'm sure we can negotiate access to once we've taken care of your people's major needs" said Woolsey as Dr. Burke translated.

" _You're right, of course"_ said Roslin as she looked at Woolsey before looking at the tent. The General then told the teams to start the perimeter, while Commander Adama nodded at the waiting Colonial Marines near the tent before telling them to work with the Earth officers through the use of interpreters in setting up security for the meeting.

Once everything was ready, the issue of what programs people used to watch, or the smurfs theme song was put on the back burner as the meeting between Earth, and the occupants of New Kobol began.

**Planet Designated P8B-876, 0900 hours.**

Coren was the oldest boy in his family of five. He was a sixteen year old boy, the older brother to his seven year old sister who was standing next to him at the bank of a lake nearly ten minutes away from his village, fishing. Their youngest sister, three year old Satien, was back at home with their parents in the village of Rippord. One of six villages on the planet they had come to call Cosanis.

Coren and his people hadn't heard of the Ori Crusade that was raging across the galaxy, they hadn't heard of the Tau'ri, or the Tollan, Asgard, or even the Goa'uld. After thousands of years, they had lost their history.. only aware that the Stargate… or the Great Ring, as they called it, used to be an object of worship up until they had overthrown a tyrant known as Karesh… who unknown to the population was a lower Goa'uld forced to oversee the planet that was long abandoned by his master, the System Lord Ba'al. He only had a handful of Jaffa who the people ruthlessly killed, before they hung the tyrant from a tree.

Since then, Coren and his people were living in peace.

And that peace was about to be shattered.

"I am not getting anything, Coren" said Camille, Coren's younger sister who was pouting at her smiling brother who tossed a line into the lake after baiting the hook.

"We are not just here to catch fish, Camille" said Coren as he looked at his brown haired, and blue eyed younger sister, "this is a way for us to relax."

"Would Satien not have loved this view?" asked Camille as she nodded at the island of trees in the middle of the lake, "we could have taken the boat to the Whisper Isle, then made camp and told each other scary story's."

"Of course" said Coren sarcastically while rolling up his eyes, "and then Satien wouldn't be able to sleep, and mother and father would then scold me for telling scary stories… and then I would be made to put her to sleep."

"I do not know what you mean" said Camille as she smiled and looked away. The two then looked at each other when they heard a sound of thunder, and looked up at the clear skies above them that had only a few wisps of white clouds floating by. There was another sound of thunder, followed by a few more, as Coren and Camille placed their fishing rods on the dock they were sitting on, stood and then turned and looked at the sky as six silver coloured objects were headed for their village. They could see other people nearby also stood and looked up at the sky before they ran through the woods in front of them to the village.

"Come, Camille" said Coren as he held on to his sister's hands and ran to the grass bank that the dock jutted out from, and then onto the trail that led to their village through the woods. As they got closer, and closer to the village, Coren started to go off the trail, and then hid behind a few trees and tall grass as they neared a section of the village. He held on to Camille who was looking at metallic men walking out of ships, soon followed by men, and women who, much to Coren and Camille's surprise, looked as if they were copies of one another.

"We must go, Coren" said Camille excitedly as she looked up at Coren who was looking at the scene unfold in front of them as a group of villagers approached them, "we have guests at the village and we must…"

Camille then heard more sounds behind her, sounds of thunder as she noticed Coren's eyes open wide in shock before there were screams from the village. Camille turned her head back towards the village as bodies fell onto the ground as blood flowed onto the soil of the village. Coren covered Camille's eyes as more people were gunned down while the silver men walked into the village. He knew that there were a few more villagers attending to their jobs, or just visiting friends and family, outside of the village, while others were coming in from the lake; but Coren was more concerned with his parents and youngest sister. He wanted to move, to do something as people who were running out of the village were gunned down by two other ships that were hovering over the village.

He looked on in terror as his sister squirmed in his arms, wanting to know what was happening.

"No" said Coren while he still covered his sister's eyes with his hand, the same hand that his sister was trying to pry off her eyes, "Camille, no.. please."

Camille could hear her brother's voice breaking while he spoke to her, telling her that they needed to get away.

"But…."

"No" said Coren as his eyes filled his tears when he saw his mother running towards the rear of the village, towards the trail that he had walked away from to hide among the trees so that he could take a closer look at what was happening, while still remaining hidden. With tear filled eyes, he saw his mother who was carrying his youngest sister in her arms running towards the perceived shelter of the trees. He was going to stand up and shout, tell his mother and the others that it would be relatively safe… but his body was locked with fear as the silver men, and then the silver ship that had cut off their escape route, started firing.

Coren wanted to scream, but he couldn't even manage that.

He saw his mother, and everyone fall onto the ground bloodied before the shooting stopped. He then saw an old man approach the men in silver and point towards the trees.

Coren then got up while telling Camille to be as quiet as possible, or else they would be found out. He removed his hands from covering her eyes, and then swiftly turned her around and carried her in his arms. Coren then ran as fast as he could towards the lake while hearing the sounds of heavy footsteps sweeping the area behind him. However, as much as he didn't want Camille to see the horror behind them as he ran, the young girl repressed a sob as she saw numerous people… including her mother lying in pools of blood.

Almost at the lake, Coren looked at the tears coming out from Camille's closed eyes… and his heart broke.

'She saw' thought the young man to himself as he looked up as the lake that was getting closer, and closer' it was just a minute away. He knew could hear the sounds of the water hitting gently against the river bank when he looked up and saw a silver ship fly overhead. Stopping in his tracks, he then looked around in panic as another ship, followed by the sounds of the undergrowth getting trampled behind him got closer. He then heard screams in the distance as the sound of thunder, which he now knew were weapons fire erupted.. taking out a few trees in the distance. Looking around, his eyes opened wide in recognition when he saw a ditch that he would use as a hiding spot when he was much younger, a ditch that was covered by overgrowth, and the roots of the trees.

However, he also knew that it could only fit one person.

'I would always win when playing hide-and-seek' thought Coren when he looked at the sky over the lake and saw that the two ships were buzzing overhead. He then ran towards the ditch while whispering to Camille that she was going to be alright. Putting the young girl down onto the ground, he moved some of the foliage and told Camille to get into the ditch.. that the metallic men were coming closer to them and he needed to draw them away from her.

"Stay here, Camille" said Coren while wiping the tears from his sister's eyes, "you know I am a quick runner, I can lead them away from here so that you will be safe."

"But what if you are not?" asked Camille as Coren helped the girl get onto the small ditch.

"I want you to wear this" said Coren as he took off a chain that was around his neck which had a small crystal hanging from it. He then lay down on his stomach so the metallic men couldn't find him easily before giving it to the girl who was looking up at him from inside the ditch, "mother make that for me, so I will return for it."

Camille gave her brother a small smile before telling him that she'll keep it safe for him. She put the chain around her neck as Coren moved foliage around while constantly looking behind him. When he looked back just after completely covering the hole, he saw a glint of armour that reflected the sunlight.

He knew it was time he left; he had to keep Camille safe.

He knew that rowing the boat to the Whisper Isle would be suicide since the ships would open fire on them as they crossed. He also knew that Camille didn't know how to swim, so that way of heading to Whisper Idle was out of the question. His only hope was that the other villages had some survivors like him, survivors he and Camille could meet with once these men had left their world. However, for now, his main concern was leading them away from Camille… he would run as fast as he could through these woods that he and his friends were familiar with… and he hoped that he would meet some of them.

"Camille" said Coren as he got up slowly while looking into the distance, "do not leave that place, no matter what happens. Do not leave until I have returned. Do you understand?"

"Yes" said Camille as she looked up at her brother's face, at least what she could see through the dense foliage that blocked her sight. Camille then heard her brother running away from her location while shouting at the metallic men. She couldn't see what was happening, but she did hear the sounds of thunder, the same sounds made by the weapons that were located in the wrists of the Cylon Centurions – the metallic men. Camille smiled when she heard her brother taunting them as his voice appeared to wander off into the distance, as did the sounds of thunder. She heard her brother calling them names when the ground suddenly shook as fear gripped her heat. She heard Coren was in the middle of calling the metallic men an insulting name when his voice was covered by the sounds of fours explosion which, unknown to Camille, were caused by missiles shot by Cylon Heavy Raiders due to reports of numerous humans that were sighted in the wooded areas near the village. Also, unknown to Camille, the people in the other villages heard the noises from the explosions, the screams and the weapons fire.. and were making their way o her village. But they were going to be shot down thanks to raiders that were launched from the mammoth Cylon Homeworld that had appeared in orbit of the planet.

None of the humans stood a chance as Camille lay in her ditch while rolling her body into a foetal position, while at the same time straining her ears to hear her brother's voice.

A voice she would never hear again.

While Camille was quietly sobbing while trying not to think about what could have happened to her brother, one of the D'Anna's who was reluctantly brought with Cavil down to the surface looked around in shock. She recalled bering there when they landed, and encountered the humans who had come to greet them. She, her sisters, and two of the Sharon's saw that the humans were cheerful as they greeted the Cylons in an alien language.

She looked at one of the Sharon's who was standing next to Cavil, and then back at the humans in front of them. D'Anna knew that these weren't Colonials.. that they were outside Colonial space… she knew that these humans must be either from another tribe, or what they knew about the galaxy was wrong. That there could be other planets in the galaxy with life.

But Cavil didn't see it that way.

" _Where is the location of the Colonial Remnant?"_ said Cavil as he, one of the Sharon's, and a few Centurions approached the humans. D'Anna wanted to remain inside the ship, but one of the Doral's forced her outside into the light of the warm sun, _"where is the location of the Thirteenth Tribe? Tell me."_

" _They can't understand us"_ said the Sharon who was standing next to Cavil as the humans in front of them looked around confused before they signalled the Cylons to follow them into their village. Sharon then looked at the D'Anna who Doral forced to stand next to an expressionless Cavil; the both of them were the only ones who were the most outspoken against Cavil and what he did to the others who didn't agree with his view on finding any iteration of humanity and wiping them out. But he wanted to know the location of the Thirteenth Tribe.. he told D'Anna and Sharon, and their fellow sisters who that the Colony was powerful enough to destroy planets. That the Thirteenth, and the Ori, had no chance with them with the Colony now on the board.

" _You will tell me the location of Earth" said_ Cavil as he looked at the humans in front of him.

" _They don't know"_ said D'Anna as Cavil looked back at her before looking at the humans again _, "look around you, Cavil. These aren't Colonials, they are not our enemy."_

" _They're farmers"_ said the Sharon who was standing next to him as the collar around her neck suddenly activated. Sharon opened her eyes wide at Cavil and shook her head, telling him that she was sorry and that she'll agree with whatever he wants to do.

" _How about you?"_ asked Cavil as he looked over his shoulder at D'Anna whose collar just activated as well.

" _Frak you"_ hissed D'Anna towards Cavil as Sharon's lip's trembled, _"these people are not our enemies. Our enemies are the Colonials and we've beaten them. They're gone, and because of that… God is punishing us.. He is the one who brought the Ori to our doorstep to clean us away off this galaxy."_

" _God"_ scoffed Cavil, _"a human construct. There is no God."_

Cavil then looked at the humans, and then at the Centurions, and nodded his head. The humanoid Cylon's stepped back as the Centurions stepped forward and brought up their hands; the wrists giving way to high powered weapons as the villagers panicked.

"Fire" said Cavil as the Centurions opened fire on the crowd before being ordered by Cavil to kill every man, woman, and child. He then ordered four of the Heavy Raiders to look for any stragglers and kill them before telling some of his other copies, as well as the Doral's to accompany the Centurions as they went on their killing spree.

D'Anna could only look in shock as Cavil looked at the destruction and shouted that it wasn't the Colonials who were their enemy, it was humanity itself.

"It's a stain" said Cavil as he turned and walked towards D'Anna while Sharon stayed behind and shook her head just as red lights on D'Anna's collar activated, indicating that the collar was primed to explode.

"I killed all the Six's" said Cavil as he glared at the D'Anna, who glared back at him in equal measure, "I didn't like how they looked at me, even though some of them were willing to follow the original plan."

"The plan was to avenge what happened to our ancestors by killing the Colonials" said D'Anna as she glared at Cavil, "and we did. They were guilty as Sin, these people are not. The Thirteenth Tribe of humans weren't responsible for creating us…. But what you just did. This will be a declaration of war. You idiot! What if these people are a colony of the Thirteenth. Did that thought ever enter that black processor you call a brain?"

"Then where are they?" asked Cavil, "they're so busy helping the traitors, and the other surviving Colonials… and fighting the Ori that they can't protect their own people. We will find more planets like this one, we know what to look for now. After this planet falls… we will go to the next one, and then the next, and then the next after that. I will make them pay one human at a time."

'You're mad" said D'Anna.

"Maybe" replied Cavil as he stepped back before taking out a remote control.

"My soul will be with God" said D'Anna when she realized what he was about to do.

"While you're with him" said Cavil expressionlessly, "go frak yourself, and your sisters. I'll be culling your entire line. The Eights are malleable enough, you Number Three's though… there's a streak of independence that will bring an end to all of us."

"Go frak yourself" said D'Anna as she leaned forward, before standing up straight, "that's what all of us will be telling you."

"I thought so" said Cavil as he pressed a button on the remote, and the collar exploded, taking D'Anna's head and part of her chest as the rest of her body fell onto the ground. Cavil finally gave a smile as he turned around to the sobs of the Sharon who was standing behind him with the collar around her neck, "something you want to say?"

"N… no" said Sharon as she looked at the body laying on the ground as weapons fire continued in the distance, as well as screams of people that were quickly cut off.

"Good" said Cavil as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the back of the heavy raider. Before closing the door, Cavil looked back at the screams from the village, as well as the explosions in the distance before looking at the other Sharons who were looking down at the ground, and at the Doral's, before telling them to order the Cylons to hit the other villages, "relay the orders to the Heavy Raiders in the air. Kill everyone."

"By your command" said the smiling Doral before Cavil turned and grinned at the number Eight before him.

"Now, get on your…." said Cavil turning to the wide eyed Sharon behind him as he smiled while the doors of the Heavy Raider closed, blocking the sound of murder and destruction from filtering into the inside of the small ship.

While Cavil and Sharon were inside the Heavy Raider, one of the Doral's and Simon's headed to the large stone ring they had seen once they entered the atmosphere. They were already of the pedestal of the Stargate as they looked at the ring, and then at the DHD; wondering how the two were connected. Simon was the one who was looking at the DHD when he pressed one of the symbols on the device, and the corresponding light lit up one of the Chevrons.

"Interesting" said Doral as he walked over to the DHD and started pressing multiple combinations of the symbols, before pressing the red button in the center… but nothing happened. He tried various seven symbol combinations, to three symbol combinations, to even twelve symbol combinations… but nothing happened. The truth was that they had no idea whatthe ring should be used for.

The both of them just looked at the Stargate, and then at the DHD confused before they were called to return to the landing site.

They had killed the humans on the planet, at least as far as they were aware. And now it was time for the second phase before they left orbit. Looking back at the Stargate, and the DHD after acknowledging Cavil; Simon and Doral walked back to the site where they boarded the Heavy Raiders, and flew back up into the Colony. Once everyone was on board, the Colony made preparations to jump once the Hybrids had used the on-board powerful telescopes, as well as their superior computer power, to make the first of many jumps to worlds that matched this one. The only thing they were sure of was that they'd know if a planet was occupied once they landed, and then Cavil would lead in the cleansing of the planet.

It was five minutes later, once everything had gone quiet, did Camille stop crying while covering her ears. She couldn't hear anything anymore as the young girl lay in the foetal position while grasping onto the chain given to her by her brother for dear life. Panting for breath after crying continuously, Camille was wiping her eyes and nose as she slowly sat up with her legs brought up top her chest.

'Coren told me to wait for him' thought Camille to herself as she wiped her eyes again, 'he told me to wait, I have to wait… I have to wait. He must have gotten far by now… are those men gone? I don't hear those ships.'

"Camille!"

Camille sat up when she heard the voice of her brother calling out for her. With a smile on her face, the young girl quickly stood up shouting Coren's name and pushed aside the foliage that was covering the ditch she was inside. She then carefully climbed out as Coren's voice seemed as if it was coming towards her from behind. Excited to find that her brother was alright, Camille stood up once she reached solid ground and turned excitedly calling for her brother. However, her excitement was short lived when she saw no one coming towards her.

"Coren!" shouted Camille as her voice echoed through the woods, "Coren!"

Camille looked around while holding onto the crystal on her brother's chain and saw only shredded trees, charred remains of vegetation.

"Camille!"

The young girl held tightly to the crystal on the chain as she turned towards the trail in the distance. The same train that was now partly red in colour. Walking towards the trail on trembling legs, Camille finally saw where why it was red; there were dead bodies in the woods.

'People must have come from the surrounding area to check on the situation' thought Camille to herself as she looked at the mutilated bodies, and then heard Coren's voice again, this time from the direction of the village.

"Coren!" shouted Camille as she ran past all the dead bodies in the woods, "wait, please…."

As Camille ran through the trail, she never saw the mangled body of her brother that lay meters away. He had managed to keep the Centurions away from his young sister, but he was shot down… as were some of the others from their village who were coming from the the lake.

Camille came to the end of the trail that led to the village. She could see the village was burning in many places, and she then turned to see pillars of black smoke rising in the distance.

But she couldn't see Coren anywhere.

Camille then turned and looked at the pile of bodies in front of her. Walking towards the bodies on trembling legs, she knelt down on the blood soaked ground with trembling lips as she reached out for one of the pale bodies.

"Momma?" she said as she pushed her mother's limp arm, hoping that maybe this was a nightmare; and that she'd awaken when her mother woke up, "momma? Please, wake up.. I'm dreaming. This is a dream and…."

Camille's eyes went wide with horror when she saw a tiny hand close to her mother's body.

"Satien?" said Camille, her voice breaking as she reached for her youngest sister. She brushed her fingers along the little girl's arm, and to her shoulder hoping that Satien would make a sound, "laugh, please laugh. Smile for me, please.. I will tell you a story and…. please open your eyes."

Camille was gently tapping the body, begging her baby sister to wake up. However, nothing worked and the young girl then slowly stood up as she heard the blood rushing through her ears before she gave out a loud scream. She then ran through the village hoping to find someone alive. She went into whatever houses that still stood and called out for help, asking if there was anyone still alive. Camille then ran to another part of the village, and then the rear of the village where she saw more dead bodies in addition to the hundreds dead in the village. Camille then headed towards the entrance to look for her father.. she was hoping that he was in another village, but stopped.. and then ran screaming for her father; towards a body riddled with holes that lay on its side.

"Father! Father!" shouted Camille as she knelt down, and then leaned forward putting both her hands on her father's bloody body, "wake up. Wake up."

Camille was shouting for a few minutes before she started crying again, her throat raw. She put her hands on her head as she started sobbing. Soon she saw a flash of white in the distance. Thinking that maybe it was someone who heard her cries for help. Camille stood up and waved her hands about over her head and shouted, hoping that she would get noticed by the flashing light.

Shaking her head, Camille wiped her father's blood on her shirt before she ran as fast as she could towards the flashing white light. She could feel the crystal bouncing on her chest a she ran towards the Great Ring, she was told never to approach it.. that the Ring was a symbol of evil that brought them pain many generations ago. But she had just seen evil… evil that wiped out her entire village, evil that could have wiped out the other villages as well.

"Coren!" shouted Camille as she ran towards the flashing light, "Coren!"

Once she reached the Stargate, Camille saw that there was nothing. She turned around and looked at her surroundings while choking on her sobs.

"Coren!" she shouted for her brother between sobs, "Coren!"

As she turned to look towards her village, she saw a bright flash in the distance followed by a large cloud that went from the ground to the sky. She then heard another sound that made her look up into the sky as a streak approached the surface.

"No… no…" said Coren as she looked at the streak when she felt a wind brush past her cheek. Turning to the direction the wind was coming from, she saw one symbol after another on the small pedestal-like device next to the ring light up. She then looked back up at the streak falling lower, and lower, before she ran to the pedestal. She saw the sequence of symbols light up… seven symbols that lit up at a fast pace. With hands trembling as she pressed one symbol on the pedestal after another, she then pressed the red button in the center after it lit up. Camille then saw the unstable vortex jet out before settling into the blue event horizon.

"Go" said Coren's voice as Camille turned to see her brother standing behind her as everything around her started to slowdown, and then stand still. She saw her brother start to glow white before the light dimmed again to reveal a dark haired woman in a white dress, "go."

"But…." said Camille as she started to tear up, "my…. No!"

Camille saw a bright light erupt at where her village used to be. She covered her eyes just as she felt a compulsion to run as fast as she could up the pedestal, and through the Stargate.

"I am sorry" said the dark haired woman after Camille left through the event horizon, "my exile has left me unable to ascend your brother, your family, and your village. This was the next best thing I could do; send you to people who would help you …. No child should be left alone."

Once Camille had left through the Stargate, the bright light gave way to nuclear fire that consumed the entire village of Rippord, as well as the surrounding villages… and any humans that were left barely alive thanks to the intense shockwave that tore bodies apart limb from limb. Three more bombs fell on Cosanis from the Colony that remained in orbit, it's in-built weapons construction facilities already creating more nuclear bombs to replace the ones that were fired, as well as growing more Cylon raiders before jumping away.

**Briefing Room, SGC, 0930 hours.**

General Landry, Dr. Gardner, and Colonel Reynolds were almost finished with a long exhaustive briefing on the detail of everything the humanoid Cylons on Eden had given them about the Final Five, one of whom was allegedly found on New Kobol.

"So" said General Landry before they had completed the briefing, "if this Tory Foster is one of these Final Five, as well as the three Galactica personnel pointed out to us by Miss Valerii.. then any idea who the fifth person could be?"

"They don't know, General" said Colonel Reynolds as he leaned back sipping some coffee, "like we said, to them the Final Five are something that they are banned from talking about with other Cylons."

"If what Sharon said was true" said Dr. Gardner as she looked at the General, "if those three were really on Cylon Earth before it was destroyed.. then based on what Major Rosenberg's told us, these three could be descendents of the original Furling drones that she sent to that planet during her Ascension. If so, then we could assume that Tory, and the fifth Cylon could also be part of that original line of humanoid Cylons who called Cylon Earth home. They would be direct descendents of those Furling drones, and… which means they would be a legacy of the Furling race."

"The President agreed with you, Dr. Gardner" said General Landry, "but we still need to know if they played a part in the Colonial's genocide. I'll…"

Then the klaxons went off throughout the base as Walter's voice came over the speakers saying that there was an unscheduled off-world activation. The General, Colonel Reynolds, and Dr. Gardner rushed down the stairs to the Control Room just as Walter put his hand on the palm scanner on his right side.

"Walter?" asked the General.

"I'm not getting an IDC, sir" he said as he looked at the palm scanner, and then out of the window at the sixth chevron that just lit up, "the shield and the Iris aren't working, sir!"

Two squads of Marines had already rushed into the Gateroom once the Klaxon's had started to blare as they took position at the foot of the ramp just as the Stargate activated. The General could see that Walter was doing everything he could to close the Iris and activate the shield. Suddenly the Stargate rippled as a girl ran through the Stargate just as the Iris, and the shield activated followed by the sounds of banging against the shield as the girl turned around and walked two steps back, and then turned again and looked at the weapons being held by some very confused Marines.

"Sir" said Colonel Reynolds as he looked at the girl, her face was dirty, and there was blood on her legs, hands and clothes. But no way to tell if they were hers, at least not right now, "she could be injured."

"Medical teams to the Gateroom, Medical team to the Gateroom" said the General as he, Colonel Reynolds, and Dr. Gardner rushed down the stairs to the Gateroom where he told the Marines to lower their weapons when there was an extremely loud bang against the Iris before the Stargate disengaged. Turning around, the General asked Walter… who was looking at his computer screen in surprise, then looked back at the General and told him that the last sound was made by a shockwave.. that they were detecting radiation just before the Stargate disengaged.

"A nuclear blast?" asked Colonel Reynolds as he looked at General Landry, before they turned to look at the young girl whose body was trembling as he looked around in fear. The General could see that she had both of her hands wrapped on a chain around her neck as tears started coming from her eyes.

"Hello" said the General gently as he looked at the young girl while at the same time he signalled the Marines to leave the Gateroom while he approached the little girl, "my name is General Hank Landry, you're on another planet called Earth."

"They… they… dead… all dead."

The General saw the little girl fall onto the ramp as she started to sob heavily. It was then that, while the General and Colonel Reynolds were rushing to the little girl's side, Dr. Lam and her team rushed into the Gateroom and looked in shock at the state of the little girl. She asked Colonel Reynolds to place her on the gurney so that they could take her for a quick scan.

"Sir" said the Colonel as he nodded at the girl, "with permission?"

"Go" said the General as he and Dr. Gardner watched Dr. Lam, Colonel Reynolds and the medical staff head out of the Gateroom with the girl laying sobbing on her side in the foetal position. The General then turned to looked at Walter and told him to find out the address of the planet she gated from, and then he wanted to have a MALP sent to confirm their fears.. that there was a nuclear explosion, "also send a message to the Tok'ra, the Jaffa Council, the Tollan, the Asgard, all our allies… I want them keep an eye out for this Cylon Colony."

"Understood, sir" said Walter.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said the General as he looked at Dr. Gardner before the both of them headed to the infirmary.

TBC.

 


	154. Cylon Earth (Part 2)

**Cylon Earth, Camp Three, 0900 hours.**

Giles had just gotten up from his sleeping bag inside the domed tent.

Rubbing his eyes, and then his forehead; he got up off his air mattress and stood up slowly, slightly crouching so that his head doesn't hit the roof of the medium sized tent. He then bent down and picked up a black toiletry bag before looking around the tent. He then picked up a spare set of clothes before looking around his surroundings again. He heard the walls of the tent flutter because of a light breeze from the outside while he put his bare feet on the tarp that covered the ground. After he put on a pair of flip-flops, Giles then quietly walked to the zipper at the front of the tent, opened it, and then stepped out before closing the front panel again behind him. He then stood up, and stretched his hands over his head and yawned before he twisted his body from one side to another.

Giles then nodded his head at Anna who had also just gotten out of the tent she shared with one of the Number Eights. Giles walked towards her, who gave the older man a small wave, before they walked together to get freshened up. On the way, they saw more tents for the humanoid Cylons… as well as some of the Cylons already starting work on items they had found; they were working under large tents that had tables and various equipment brought to them by Puddle Jumper throughout the previous day.

The both of them also saw the Marines doing their rounds, before they saw boxes of bottled water that was meant to last them for four days, with more being sent their way if they needed more time to examine bones, or whatever else they found. Giles remembered being told on Eden before leaving for Cylon Earth that they would have to return to Eden after a week, maximum, so that they could get checked out by the doctors on that planet for any residual effects from the radiation that could be present on the ground. And if the doctors found it to be safe, then he and the others would be sent back to the planet if they wanted to return.

Giles occasionally glanced at Anna as they continued to walk towards four showers, two for the females, and two for the males in the group that was connected to an independent water supply. All of their important necessities were send by Puddle Jumper once they had settled down.

" _I believe we have uncoverd some data discs that were buried in the ruins of a building about two kilometres from here"_ said Anna as she pointed to the outlines of fallen ruins in the distance, " _she does not know how damaged they are, or what they may contain. We will use the equipment that we've been sent through the Gate to the Stars, but if we still cannot access that information, then we have to bring it back with us to Eden for further examination."_

_You will have to bring it back in either case"_ said Giles as Anna smiled and nodded her head as she entered the shower, and zipped the plastic panel behind her; hiding the majority of her body as she took off her clothes and then hung them on the laundry line right above her. She glanced over at Giles who quickly turned away as his faced turned red while he took his clothes off and then hung it on the laundry line above as well.

" _Yes, but they are excited to see what those discs contain right now. If we find nothing, then maybe what we have on Eden would be useful"_ replied Anna, her face red, as she turned away from Giles and began brushing her teeth before pulling on a line above her that released a fixed amount of water from the plastic showerhead above. The water flowed down her body, and onto the tarp she was standing on before it was channelled back to the ground outside… away from the areas where they had placed their flip-flops. It was after they had soaped up and made another pull on the line that Anna and Giles finished their showers and, after putting on fresh clothes, walked back to the campsite.

As they were walking back, Giles and Anna put their used clothes into bags that would later be screened for radiation. Giles knew that the SGC wanted to be safe, but he sometimes wondered if they were going a little overboard.

'Not my place to say anything' thought Giles to himself as he stopped by Anna's tent as she went inside and placed her toiletry bag inside before putting on a pair of shoes. She then came out again to meet Giles.

She then followed him while he returned his bag into his own tent and then they walked together to one of the larger tents where some of the other Cylons, including a Leoben, A Number Eight, and another Number Six were pouring over some findings.

As they continued to walk, Giles would often glance at Anna as he remembered their first day on Cylon Earth.

**Cylon Earth, Unknown location, 0910 hours.**

"Triana!" shouted a lightly blonde haired man as he looked at the platinum-blonde haired young woman who was working at a console and then at the rendering at one side of the bunker, the holographic rendering showing her and the other people in the war bunker that a barrage of missiles was heading towards their location. Triana could hear that she was being called, but the voice sounded so far away as she looked at some of the screens in front of her as the massive underground bunker shook thanks to missile strikes on the surface.

"Triana!" shouted the lightly blonde haired man again as he ran up to her and shook the young woman's shoulder. She then jerked up, shook her head and looked at the older man and stood up straight.

"General" said Triana before she fell forward as the area shook harder, with dust falling from the ceiling before she looked at her screen, and then looked at the man next to her again, "that was a the surrounding area's been hit, we've lost… dear God…."

"Don't 'General' me, Triana" said the man as he pulled Triana away from the console and turned her towards him, "not today."

"Sorry, dad" said Triana as she smiled and nodded her head, "do you believe their test was successful?"

"I hope so" said the General as the screen at the front of the bunker lit up, before showing a image of the inside of a ship. It was a few seconds later that five figures came into view as they looked back at the people in the bunker. It was the General who spoke up while the bunker shook again, impact from another missile barrage causing the image on the screen to break up for a few seconds before the image came through clear again, "Saul, Ellen…. I take it the experiment was a success?"

"Yes" said Ellen Tigh as she looked on in horror at something just off-screen, and then looked back at them, "I'm sorry."

"You, Saul, Tory, Galen, and Sam are the best and brightest we have" said the General, "you five did something that only our ancestors were able to do….. resurrection. Congratulations."

"Leo" said Tory as she stepped forward, looking at the light blonde haired man through the screen, "you and the others should have been…"

"Forget it" said the General as he held on to his daughter with one hand and waved Tory off with the other one, "Triana and I are glad that you'll be searching for the other tribes. Warn them about what we've done here, warn then that they need to look after their A.I creations. Don't let this happen to them as well."

"Triana" said Galen as he looked at another screen, and then whispered something into Saul's ear before looking at Triana, "we have a small window to get some of you out. General… you too… . We can send a shuttle down in two minutes. You can…."

"I'm needed here, Galen" he said.

"And I'm not leaving my father" said Triana as an alarm rang in the control room. Triana looked at another screen, and then frowned before looking at her father while the other people in the control room were getting their weapons ready and running out the side doors in the rear of the room. There were others who remained in the bunker's control room, the scientists, and the control personnel who didn't have military experience.

"What's going on?" asked Sam Anders with concern on his face, "General?"

Genera Leoben Connors was the one who recommended to their President that the Tigh's and their team study the old resurrection technology used by their ancestors before they arrived on Earth two thousand years ago. He tried to convince the President of Tarath, his country, that they may have need for it if they were to survive a possible war after they had put down a mini-rebellion by some of the machines that had been working, and fighting wars for them. The General and his officers had been hearing whispers that the machines were planning something, and he wanted to hit them first.

A culling of their versions of the Cylon machines, and Centurions, then began; particularly the ones that had battlefield experience. Over time, those machines went underground and hid, while other 'everyday' machines were supposedly reprogrammed. Unknown to the 'humans', some of the people responsible for reprogramming the machines thought it unethical, and did not do what they were told; lying to their superior that the machines were reprogrammed when they really weren't.

That was something that would come to haunt the people later on.

In the meantime, the General also needed the resurrection technology ready; so he made an appeal to the President that this endeavour be done in secret; that giving the people false hope in case the technology didn't work would be very cruel. He told the President that he knew, and trusted, researchers who could attempt to recreate Resurrection technology. So that in the event that there is an attack, then the military would be able to use that technology and have soldiers who could be virtually immortal.

The General told the President he had faith in the researchers, but since they only had shady intelligence that the machines were planning an uprising; the researchers need the go ahead as soon as possible.

The General received approval the next day.

However, it was two years later, just as the technology was getting ready for a test while using the researchers themselves as guinea pigs, that the machines launched the first strike.

The Cylon's Earth consisted of forty one independent nations, much like the Earth of the Tau'ri, with their own internal problems. The Countries would even go to war with each other over resources, and it was Tarath… the richest and most advanced of the nations that would mediate a ceasefire. Over years, machines with advanced A.I's based on their ancestors programming were crested by scientists at a technology conglomerate in Tara the. These machines were created, and then spread throughout the world with some being involved in farming, other in cleaning roads or taking out garbage, while others were house-sitters, maids, and even soldiers fighting alongside their creators. Eventually, the machines felt themselves being treated as slaves.. and thanks to their A.I's, demanded equality. With the 'humans' refusing that request, the machines launched a mini-uprising that killed thousands before it was put down. However, that wasn't the end of things as two years later, the machines launched simultaneous attacks throughout the planet, with Tarath being the first country hit; and hit hard.

Millions had died in that first strike alone, and one of them was Galen who was one of the subjects for the Resurrection Project. He was already implanted with a chip in the base of his skull that connected wirelessly to a ship in orbit. The nanites that already existed in his bloodstream were programmed to digitize all the information stored in his mind, and then saved into the chip which would then be transferred into a computer on the orbiting ship in real time. The transfer would be instantaneous; whatever new thoughts, feelings, or experiences he encountered would be immediately sent to the computer that was located in the ship, connected to another cloned body of Galen's that was lying in a tank full of amniotic fluid.

Once the initial blast hit, Galen was instantly dead on the surface, but once the computer on the ship lost connection with the original Galen Tyrol, it instantly downloaded a copy all of his experiences into the new cloned body while at the same time it shocked the nanites in his bloodstream awake. The second Galen then woke up with a start as he looked around confused before realizing where he was. He then saw the others wake up in the nearby tanks, with Tory and Sam screaming because of the pain, before calming down after a few seconds.

Back in the bunker, the General told the five people that the exterior sensors, at least the ones that hadn't been destroyed by the missile strikes, detected incoming waves of Centurions.

"About a hundred are coming this way" said the General, 'we've already destroyed one way for them to get into the bunker, but there's one more way in that we need to shut down. But we'll be leaving the underground hatchway clear so that the ones who survive can leave this place once the war's over."

"They're going to slaughter everyone there" said Saul concern on his face, "Leo…. Get the frak out of there."

"We're surrounded" said Triana as she looked at a screen to her right, and then back at the five, "you must go."

"We're sorry" said Tory.

"Go!" shouted the General as the ship above the planet that the people called Earth sped away at near light speed. They were close to redeveloping a faster than light drive based on the original ship that had brought them to this world two thousand years ago, but with the machines attack taking them off-guard, and with the resurrection protect being of a higher priority; they were unable to finish their FTL research.

Back in the bunker, the General ordered everyone to get away from their stations. He told them that he was initiating Argo Protocols. He told everyone that the sensors were to be put onto passive mode, and when everyone looked at him in a strange way, he told them that they've lost the war. He wanted as many people in the bunker to survive, and that the only way to do that would be to use the experimental Cryotubes that were located six levels down. He told them that the sensors would be placed on a low power state, and that the mineral they were experimenting on before the war started would be able to power the bunker for as long as it takes until life returned to the planet above.

"It's not infinite" said one of the scientists as she turned and tapped on some keys while the front screen activated again and showed a schematic of the bunker, "the reactors that are using the minerals for power could last, and this is just an approximation… and as long as this bunker runs of low power and…"

"How long?" asked the General.

"If we shut everything down? if we leave the sensors on passive mode to awaken us once the radiation levels from the nuclear explosions have gone down to manageable levels? And if we shut off life-support systems while using the Cryotubes for our needs?" asked Triana as she looked back at her father after having looked at the screen, "about three thousand years, maybe more…. This is still technically experimental technology. We'll essentially be frozen… literally. Dad, if the power fluctuates, even for a few seconds then some of us would die without ever knowing we died."

"How many tubes do we have ready?" asked the General as the bunker shook again, and his men called over the radio that they were outside the bunker and under attack.

"Fifteen" said one of the male scientists in the control room, "only six could possibly work, the others are still…. Let's say that they're a no-go. We were going to install the critical components after we tested the first six, but…."

"There're three of you" said the General as he looked at his daughter, and the three other scientists, "I want you to go and get into the pods. The military personnel will be heading up; some of us will hold back the coming Centurions, and the others will be destroying the entrance… the elevators… anything that they could use to get in."

"The emergency hatch?" asked the second scientist.

"The hatch will remain unblocked" said the General, "I know that we never placed the emergency hatch in the plans for this place, I'm sure the Centurions managed to hack into our network to get at the plans… and the location of this base. But we'll be destroying the entrances, and they don't know about the emergency hatch."

"You are coming with us?" asked Triana as her father looked at her with sadness, "dad?"

"I'm needed upstairs" said Triana as she wiped a tear and nodded her head.

"No tears, young lady" said the General, "I'm looking to you to lead these three to the lower levels. Place yourselves in Cryo-sleep after you've placed the sensors on passive mode, and disabled life-support and all unnecessary systems. Make sure the computer wakes you people up once sensors have detected people on the surface; have the life support systems activated automatically, and…"

"We know… I know, father" said Triana, "if you survive.. you must…"

"I can't return" said the General as he stood up straight and saluted his daughter, who then returned the salute, "I want you to go… take the others, and survive."

"If I never wake up" said Triana as she stepped forward and hugged her father, "then I hope that I'll be with you in the afterlife."

"Goodbye, my daughter" said the General as the bunker shook again.

Back in the present, the figure that had her head lying on the console in front of her woke up with a start. Once she moved, the lights, and some of the consoles, as well as the holographic renderer lit up as the sensors on the outside of the war bunker activated once again. The platinum blonde haired woman looked at the readings of the Cylons, and the humans, and then looked at her console while a video was playing of an older man under a large tent with what seemed to be one of her own people based on the readings on the holographic rendered that was busy mapping out the nanites in the Cylon's bodies, and then on the other side of the older man stood a blonde version of herself.

Triana slowly stood up as she screamed in pain and grabbed her knee while she stood up. Grimacing, Triana then panted and sat down again while rubbing her knee. She knew that the Cryotube had released her too soon, she could feel that she still wasn't fully herself, at least not yet.

But she survived, unlike the other three whose bodies had already decayed.

Triana, who was still in her late twenties, knew that she was extremely lucky that whatever happened to the other three didn't happen to her. She knew that a quick diagnostic needed to be done, so while still sitting down, she pressed some keys while the screen in front of her showed rows of figure.

"There was a power surge forty years ago" said Triana as she looked at the readings while wiping her eyes and stretching her neck muscles, "the three of them woke up, but the Cyro-liquid was still in their bodies. It wasn't flushed out slowly… they were poisoned instantly. The nanites couldn't handle the strain either."

Triana then saw that only two of the seven generators were working, with most of them almost out of power. She then looked up and saw the hologram before she rolled her chair to another console and turned it off.

"Need to save power" she said to herself before she rolled back to her original place and changed the view on the monitor to that of the video of the older man, and her double, "can't believe they made copies of me, and my father. I wonder if they made one of Ellen's father…. I wonder if they're still alive. I assume they are.. hopefully. I wonder if they managed to reach the other tribes before they built A.I's… If Saul and the others did manage to reach the other tribes before they created A.I's, maybe these are the fruits of their intervention? Maybe the other tribes, and us, have managed to combine our resources and finally explore space? Ummm… I wonder if they managed to achieve Faster than Light travel? We tried… but didn't succeed… they must have. I must meet them."

Winching in pain as she stood up again, Trina then limped towards the door that led out into a hallway. She continued to walk before turning left into another hallway, and then to a door on her left. Sighing at the closed door to one of the store rooms, Triana's stomach grumbled as she opened a panel on the side of the doorframe. She knew that the remaining generators were already providing such low amounts of power that they couldn't be detected, but enough for the lights and some essentials like limited life-support to come back online.

"Another reason I need to get out of here" said Trina as she rewired the panel before stepping back as the door slid open. The horrible smell that came out of the room in a gust of stale air made Triana cover her nose and mouth as she limped away from that store room in a hurry; the smell of spoilt food thousands of years old getting to her. Panting as she limped into another hallway, she leaned back against the wall and shook her head.

She knew that she needed to get out of the bunker.

She needed food.

She needed Water.

She needed contact.

Triana knew that she stood still as time flowed around her while she was in cryo-sleep, a technology her people found on the planet after conducting an exploratory trip in the nearby mountains. Pushing all those thoughts to the back of her mind, Triana looked at, and then rubbed her knee, hoping that the nanites in her blood would help to heal her strained tendons and muscles by overcoming the effects of the cryo-solution that was injected into her bloodstream. She hoped that if the nanites didn't work quick enough, then the antidote that the Cryotube injected occupants with to slowly take them off the internal life support systems would eventually take away the effects of the Cryo-solution.

"Come on" said Triana to herself as she headed to another hallway. At the end of that hallway, she painfully climbed up six stories to where the emergency exit hatch was located. Upon reaching that level, Triana looked back at the other end of the dimly lit hallway at the pile of rumble that blocked her from the main exit to the upper floors.

"Father gave the order to blow up the entrances" said Triana as she headed for the emergency exit hatch after frowning at the rumble. She limped towards it, and then unlocked the door before opening it to reveal a ladder that went straight up to the surface. Looking at the ladder, Triana then sighed and put her hands on the metal rungs which she hoped were still intact after all these years.

'If they are not' though Triana as she put her good leg on the bottom rung, and then winced as she placed the leg that had the painful knee on the same rung as her other leg, 'then this whole thing would collapse and….. come on, Triana… don't be letting yourself down now. Think about going to the surface; staying here… not good.'

Triana then started to climb up the ladder slowly, stopping at certain intervals to rest before starting again.

**Cylon Earth, Camp Three, 1115 hours.**

Giles was looking at new items that some of the Cylon groups had brought back sealed in plastic evidence bags. Anna had just left with another team to check out some ruins that were about two hours away, while another group had just gotten back with a collection of bones, and even some scraps of paper that were scorched and buried under rubble in some of the remains of buildings. Giles was already looking through some of the scraps, and he could just make out parts of what looked to be zip-codes, scraps of bills, bits of newspapers, and even a casing from what seemed to be a cell phone.

There were numerous cases full of debris behind him that they needed to take a look at before their seven days were over and they had to return to Eden for a check-up. However, Giles liked this… going back to being on the field.

'The old days with Buffy' thought Giles to himself as he headed to one of the cases, and took out some more items before taking them to another table where he could start to catalogue them, 'or during my training at the Watchers Academy, or during my dissertation. I miss those days.'

"Mr. Giles" said one of the Marines who ran towards him while the other one looked up in the sky, "we have company."

Giles walked out of the tent and looked at where the Marine, who was calling for him, was pointing. The other Humanoid Cylons, and the other Marine also looked up into the sky. All of them could see three streaks that seemed to be made by large ships as they headed towards the continent where the main Earth encampment was located.

"I've already received confirmation from base camp" said the Marine who initially called Giles as he turned to the older man, "they've been contacted by the other Colonials. Major Thompson would like for us, and the other two teams, to remain here."

"Do the Colonials know that we have some of the Cylons here?"

"He doesn't believe so" said the man as some of the other Cylons were heading towards Giles who translated what the Marine had already told him, "how about the team that's already out there?"

"We've told them to get back here immediately" said the Marine, while Giles translated for the other Cylons, "Webb's in the air cloaked over base camp. If anything funny happens, he knows the plan… you'll be safe."

"Understood" said Giles as he turned and told everyone that since the Colonial's don't know that they're present on the other continent, then they safe to continue their work for the time being.

"But stay close" said the Marine while Giles translated for him, "if the Colonials do anything funny, then Webb will be getting back to pick us up, and bringing is to safety. We have to dial in to Earth every twelve hours, so if they don't hear from us… teams will be sent to check out what's going on. Continue whatever you're doing, you'll be safe."

" _Come on_ " said Giles after he nodded at the Marine before turning around and motioning towards the tent, " _we have a lot of work to do."_

As he walked back to the tent, Giles glanced towards the streaks again when he suddenly had a bad feeling that things could be getting bad. But he had faith that the Marines, and the personnel at the main camp would be able to handle anything that comes.

'If not' thought Giles to himself while walking towards the tent, 'I hope whatever magic I remember can help us if these Colonials find us, and then decide to come after us.'

TBC.

 


	155. Cylon Earth (Part 4)

**BPRI, Angel's Office1030 hours.**

Angel was looking out of his office window, a window that had special anti-UV coating that would reflect away the part of sunlight that was harmful to vampires. The man then went back to his desk and looked at the pile of paperwork on his desk, and sighed. He knew that he was working alone today since Cordelia, Tara, Buffy, and Dawn were having a spa day before Dawn was supposed to leave for the SGC the next day.

Smiling to himself, Angel picked up the first folder on his desk and opened it. It was approval by the NID committee for people from Home World Security to come in and start the installation of a naquada reactor, as well as retrofitting the buildings that the BPRI owned with shield emitters.

"And they'll be coming on Monday" whispered Angel to himself when she put down the folder and picked up another one. He opened it to find status reports on missions being led by Kennedy, as well as teams beings led by the more experienced Potential Slayers throughout the country. He put that folder on one side, resolving to read it later before he went to another file. He then opened it and looked at the letter inside and opened his eyes wide in surprise, "the President wants to come here?"

Angel continued to read the letter that explained that the BPRI was doing work that was just as important as the work that the SGC, and Home World, were doing; and that he'd like to meet the people responsible and thank them personally, particularly the two Slayers. It said that the visit would be two months later, and that in the meantime, Angel was to contact someone from the Secret Service to schedule an inspection.

"So that they could do their thing" said Angel to himself as he put the folder down of his desk before reaching under the metal and glass table and pressing a button. He then turned around while a panel pulled back and then retracted up behind a wall, and then a monitor rolled out and activated to show thee data from the Sunnydale outpost that the SGC managed to connect to his office.

'Everything's normal' though the vampire to himself, 'at least as normal as things get with the Hellmouth.'

Angel was about to press the button again to stow away the monitor when he suddenly heard a girl's laughter, followed by a familiar voice. A voice he hadn't heard in nearly two hundred years.

"Liam" said the voice as Angel looked around confused, "Liam."

"Kathy?" said the vampire with a soul as he recalled his younger sister, the only member of his family that her loved when he was alive, and the first one he killed after Darla sired him… the first one to call him Angel. But she was dead for two hundred years, and as Angel looked around his room and then at the screen which showed that the Hellmouth was still acting normally, before he heard Kathy's voice again.

"You killed me, Liam" said Kathy as Angel stepped forward and vamped out before sniffing the air and growing.

"You're not my sister" said Angel as he looked around.

"Why did you kill me, Liam?" said Kathy's voice which sounded like it was sobbing, "all I did was open the door to you.. I thought you were an angel and.. and when I saw you again my heart jumped with joy. I had my big brother back, but you killed me.. you looked me in the eyes before you killed me, Liam. Why?"

"Are you a demon?" asked Angel as he changed to his human face and looked around, "yes, I killed my sister.. and thanks to my soul, that's the first face I remember… the first whose pain I feel. So you know what… whoever you are can't hurt me anymore that the sorrow I feel right now. And you mocking my sister? That makes me angry… now show yourself, or leave."

"My dear brother" said a cold sounding Kathy as Angel turned around to look through the entire room since it seemed as if the voice was coming from everywhere, "you don't know what's coming for you, or for the Slayers, or for the Potentials."

"Who are you?" asked Angel, "you're not Kathy."

"I am coming, my brother" said Kathy as her voice started to sound demonic, "I'm right beneath you. And I'm hungry."

"Kathy!' shouted Angel as he looked around again, but there was no response, "Kathy!"

Angel looked around the room, and then back at the active screen which showed the readings from the Hellmouth.

'Still steady' thought Angel to himself before looking around the room again, "but what the hell was that?"

**Orbit of Cylon Earth, 1100 hours.**

The first Colonial vessel that appeared in a flash of white light was the Astral Queen, the seat of Zarek and Porter's 'government' of rebel Colonials who wanted to make their way to Earth, instead of leaving with Roslin and the others to New Kobol. Once the Astral Queen was in orbit over the planet, there were more flashes of light around the craft as the rest of the remaining fleet appeared. With the Astral Queen the only ship in the fleet that was armed with two heavy cannons on the forward saucer section, it was the fleet's only source of protection with the Galactica gone to New Kobol.

IN his office, Zarek looked out of a small window at the planet below. He saw patches of green, and grey on the continents; he saw the oceans that covered most of the planet's surface, he saw the clouds that swirled in the atmosphere. But he couldn't tell if there were people on the surface, at least he couldn't tell if their own people… the people they knew as the Thirteenth Tribe, were down on the surface of the planet or not.

What he, and Sarah Porter, did know was that the people who he, and the others with him, considered to be from a supposed fake Earth was on the surface conduction archaeological digs to find out what really happened.

'And if that is true, that this Earth really is not the one the scrolls have been talking about' thought Zarek to himself as Porter walked in with another man who was wearing a vest, and carrying a sidearm on his hip. Zarek turned and nodded at the both of them before motioned towards two chairs as he turned and looked out the small window again, 'if this Earth really is uninhabitable, then we could always find another way of getting to the real Earth. The Earth that we deserve.'

"Mr. President" said Porter as Zarek turned away from the window once again and smiled before to look at the dark-skinned woman, and then at the taller man next to her who seemed to be ready for battle, "some bits for your thoughts?"

"Madam Vice-President" said Zarek as he looked at the woman, and then at the man beside him, "Mr. Cage, welcome to Earth."

"If this is the real Earth" said Porter as she leaned back on her seat while Zarek sat down across from them, "there was one thing I was thinking about, what if this planet was meant as a ruse… a ruse to protect the real Earth?"

"We've thought about that, Sarah" said Zarek, "if this planet isn't populated like the so-called evidence said it was, then we have the archaeological team down there to.. lean on."

Cage looked at Zarek when he emphasized the words 'lean on' and smiled. He knew exactly what the man wanted him and his people to do. Cage, and a few other allies of Zarek from the black market ship, Prometheus… had placed cases of weapons throughout the Astral Queen and the Prometheus. They were so well hidden that when the crews from the Galactica would inspect the two ships for contra-band, they would never find these cases. Cage had always wanted to strike back at the government, and he believed that the military were Roslin's personal thugs. But it was Zarek who kept him, and in turn the others in his group, in check; telling the man that their time would come soon enough.

'The time has come' thought Cage, veteran of the First Cylon war who made a name for himself in the Tauron militia movement, to himself before he spoke in a gravelly voice, "the Sons of Zarek, along with some factions of the Sons of Ares who came with us, are prepared…. Mr. President."

"What are your plans" asked Porter as she looked at Cage, and then at Zarek, "Mr. President, if we go down there intending to shed blood, then the gods may not look at us favourably."

"But the Sacred Scrolls did say that a dying leader will lead a caravan of the heaven to a new home" said Zarek as, unknown to Porter and to Cage, the man reached into a drawer under his desk and wrapped his hand around the grip of a gun, "true, Roslin claimed that she was the leader, but the Scrolls are always open to interpretation.. right?"

"Yes" said Porter nodding her head, "but then, none of us in this room are dying. We will use the reasoning of the gods to show whoever it is on the surface that Earth is the rightful place we belong, if they refuse.. we will spread our gospel among them and then they will see that we are all brothers and sisters of Kobol."

"Will that work?" asked Zarek as he looked at Porter before glancing at Cage who discretely shook his head. He then looked back at Porter who told him that spilling blood would anger the gods, especially if this is Earth.

"And if it really is not the Earth spoken of in the scrolls" said Porter, "then the gods will have to smile upon us while we convince the beings on the surface of the gods intentions; that the people of Kobol be finally united after thousands of years."

"Or" said Zarek, "we will take over the camp on the surface, and then have the people there take us directly to Earth where we will open negotiations for resettlement on the planet that's rightfully our home."

"I am not saying that Earth is not rightfully our home, Mr. President" said Porter, "all I say is that we need caution. We have many civilians from Sagittaron and Gemenon that have left the clutches of Roslin's lies that depend on us to make the right decisions. And as you said earlier, I do have intimate knowledge of the Scrolls."

"You're right" said Zarek smiling before he took out his gun and aimed it at a shocked Porter, and shot her between the eyes as two guards, members of the Sons of Zarek, rushed in to find Porter's body falling onto the floor. Cage then calmly told the guards to take her body away, and then eject it out of the airlock on that level.

While the guards were taking away the woman's body, Zarek coughed before activating the wireless in his office that connected him to the entire fleet.

"Ladies and gentle of the fleet" said Zarek in a broken voice while Cage just sat there smiling, "I regret to inform you that Sarah Porter, our vice-president has died. She came to speak to me hysterically about a vision she received from the gods, that she is the real leader who will lead the caravan of the heaven's to Earth. She said that her vision showed that the gods weren't pleased with their progress, that Zeus himself contacted her demanding a sacrifice of the people to ensure we be able to make our home on Earth. And that is what she did, she told me about her vision.. and it's implications. She said that if it came down to a choice of sacrificing people of this fleet, or herself… she would always choose herself; she then shot herself. I know that many of you believe that she is residing in Hades due to her actions this day.. I know many of you from Gemenon will be outraged at what she did… do not be. She assured me that this was the will of the gods, the will of Zeus himself… and now she is sipping ambrosia on Olympus with Athena, Hera, Artemis, Poseidon.. she is up there will all the gods. Send her our thanks as we reach for a new home."

It was then that a voice came through another speaker in Zarek's office. Zarek quickly told the felt to make preparations to land on the planet before he answered the Astral Queen's pilot by pressing another button that turned on the communications system in his office, and turned off the fleet wide wireless system.

"Mr. President" said the Captain, "we're receiving a message from the surface."

"Put it through" said Zarek, "I want to be able to answer them."

"Understood" said the Captain as another voice came through the wireless system in his office.

" _I repeat this is Major Dylan Thompson of the Earth encampment on the planet below; unknown vessels.. identify yourselves."_

" _Major Thompson"_ said Zarek who was leaning forward with his arms on the table in front of him while Cage locked his jaw and started to grind his teeth at the mere thought of them talking to a member of the military, _"I am President Tom Zarek of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, I am requesting permission to land on the surface for talks between us."_

Zarek then looked up at Cage and nodded his head as the man quickly got up, and then ran out of the office.

**Cylon Earth, Earth encampment, 1110 hours.**

Major Thompson looked at Captain Stevens who was sitting next to him, and who was the one who noticed the ships in orbit on their scanners. The Major told the Captain that the other Colonials had gotten to the planet sooner than they thought they would, which led to the Captain saying that they probably wanted to see if Roslin and the others were telling the truth, or not.

The Major then turned behind and told Webb, the pilot of the Jumper, to pick up the science and archaeological teams that were in their immediate area and then take them to the Stargate. He then turned and radioed the other teams that were further away on their continents, and to the Marines that were with the Cylon teams on the other continent about what was happening. He told them that he'll give the Colonial ships coordinates for their camp, so the other should be safe since Webb, once he was done with transporting the scientists to the Stargate, would be cloaked while watching over them. It had a few minutes for the Jumper to ferry the scientists who were close to the encampment. He then told the other military personnel to get ready in case the Colonials tried anything funny.

It was only then did Major Thompson gave landing coordinates to Zarek so that he could land. The Major was hoping that nothing would happen, but he knew he was right in having the military personnel be on the ready.

It was a few seconds later that he and the others looked up, while the clocked jumper ferried the last of the scientists back to the Stargate and was now hovering over the encampment. Major Thompson spoke into his radio as three ships, leaving streaks in their wake, flew through the atmosphere while the Earth officer reminded Webb to keep the Jumper cloaked.. that if they were attacked, he was to retrieve the scientists that were far away from the encampment and take them to the other continent where the Cylons were conducting their examinations of ruins.

It wasn't too long before the three ships landed in the distance, a few kilometres away from the Earth camp. In the Astral Queen, Zarek had already ordered one of the Sons of Zarek's commanders to take over the weapons console and fire only when told to. The President knew that he had to land the ship in such a way that the two barrels would be aimed towards the Earth camp… and that's exactly what he did before he, Cage, and twenty others… all wearing vests, and armed, headed to one of the doorways where they took a ladder down to the lowest level of the Astral Queen and then opened the bay doors.

The first thing that Zarek and the others saw was a desolate landscape of ruins while a gentle breeze flowed past them; and it was them that Zarek realized that the evidence that they were presented with was the truth. A few of the remaining Quorum members who didn't leave with Roslin wanted to head to the surface with Zarek, but the man told them that it would be safer if he went down to the surface by himself, with a security detail.

"For safety, of course" said Zarek as he tried to pretend to be sad over the death of Porter, "there.. there is no sense in putting the rest of the people in danger. I'll go with my security, we'll get the lay of the land and then.. once… once everyone's satisfied that these people are from this supposed Earth, only then will we call the rest of the Fleet to land."

Zarek smiled as he and the others walked down the ramp and onto the greying ground which had patches of grass growing in random areas. He then walked towards the group of people in vests, and carrying weapons, who were walking towards them led by a tall dark haired man.

"Greetings" said Zarek as his security team, led by Cage, surrounded him while their hands were on their weapons, "I am Tom Zarek, President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol."

" _Mr. Zarek"_ said Major Thompson as he placed his hands on the butt of his P90 that was hanging from his vest, " _I'm Major Dylan Thompson. We've already spoken to our superiors back home and we were told to expect you. I'm authorised to bring you back to our camp, and then you and any of your people are welcome to see what we've found. But I can tell you that there is no other human life left on this planet."_

" _Thank you, Major"_ said Zarek as he glanced over at Cage. Major Thompson had caught a glimpse of the nod by Zarek to Cage before telling the six officers with him to raise their weapons. However, it was six of them against twenty of Zarek's security team who raised their weapons against the Earth officers. The Major knew that another four teams, including the two SG teams sent by the SGC for added security during a meeting with a Colonial delegation, were stationed at the camp after a majority of the scientists had been sent to Earth through the Stargate. He made a count in his head of the possible scenarios that could happen, especially with four officer's, and two Marines who were with the teams doing work further away from the camp. Not to mention the total of six Marines who were with the three Cylon archaeological teams in the other continent.

'Seventeen officers in the camp, and six Marines for a total of twenty three combat ready personnel' thought the Major while they were being surrounded as he and the other members of his team armed their weapons at Zarek's people until they were standing back to back. The Major then told them that they were making a big mistake.

" _We want a way to Earth"_ said Zarek _, "your Earth."_

" _Like we told your President"_ said the Major while he was aiming his weapon straight at Zarek _, "Earth is off-limits to you, to the Cylons, and the other Colonials. We have New Kobol ready to…"_

" _What an insult to a name that is the home of humanity"_ said Zarek as Cage stepped forward with his weapon pointed straight at Major Thompson, _"I am the President of the real Twelve Colonies of Kobol. We are the ones who will find Earth, and…"_

" _If you don't want New Kobol"_ said Major Thompson _, "we can find your group of Colonials a new world, but whatever it is… Earth is off-limits until we can trust your people, and the Cylons. And right now, you are not helping your people's cause."_

"Sir _"_ said Webb as he spoke into Major Thompson's ear piece, "I have a weapons lock on the ship. They seem to have weapons armed, and aimed at the camp; the ship's got maybe six hundred life signs, but about half of them seem to be armed. The other ships have approximately a thousand people each, and I read weapons on a few hundred of them. What are your orders, sir?"

" _You have civilians on your ships?"_ asked Major Thompson as he looked at Zarek who gave him a small smile.

" _Give us the location of Earth"_ said Zarek _, "give us the coordinates and… and we don't kill any of you. My ship's weapons are armed, and ready to fire on your camp."_

"Sir" said Webb who was hovering over the group that was surrounding the Major, "what are your orders?"

"Plan C" whispered Major Thompson, "call for reinforcements and then…"

It was then that a shot rang out as Cage fired his weapon at Major Thompson, the bullet ripping through his shoulder as he dropped his P90. It was then that the other officers were ready to fire at the people surrounding them when the Colonials stepped forward and prepared to fire.

Meanwhile Webb was looking at all of this from his cloaked Jumper. The man knew that he could fire two or three drones into the ship that had the two weapons on the saucer section, but then he also knew that the explosion would take out Major Thompson and his team, as well as the hostiles; including any innocents that were in using the ship as shelter. Shaking his head, he checked on the Major's life-signs, and other than rapid heart rate, and a bullet wound through the shoulder.. the man was going to be alive. Webb then reluctantly turned his Jumper around and went to follow the Major's orders, while telling him through his headset that he was heading back to pick up the other teams and take them to the other continent; and he ended by saying that he didn't like leaving them there.

Making his way past the camp, and then landing at the entrance to the cave that contained the Stargate, Webb ran as fast and he could down to the circular structure and dialled Earth. Once the Gate activated, the officer informed General Landry of the situation, and that they needed extra personnel.

"I'll have SG-2, SG-29, SG-15 suited up and ready to go" said General Landry over Webb's radio before he rushed out of there as the Stargate deactivated and headed back into the cloaked Jumper. Webb then took off before he did what the Major told him to do, take the scientists that were still in the field to the other continent. However, when picking up the scientists, the military personnel with the groups told Webb to take the civilians to the other continent where the Cylon camps were located while they'll head stealthily back to the Earth camp and see if they could do anything. Webb told them that back up was on the way, but they were currently outnumbered.

"What else is new" said one of the SG team members before he told Webb to go.

**Cylon Camp three, 1120 hours.**

Giles was looking at a section of a piece of well preserved paper, that was found building under layers of broken concrete. He, one of the Leoben's and another Six, named Angela, were looking on as the man tried to make out what the letters on the piece of paper were trying to say.

" _I cannot make anything of it"_ said Angela as she stood next to Giles, with Leoben on the other side.

" _I can just make out… Tara… Traat… Tratat… Tarath"_ said Giles as he stood up straight and looked at Angela and Leoben confused, " _what's a…."_

"Mr. Giles" said one of the Marines as he ran over to him while listening to a man on his radio, "Mr. Giles."

"Captain Stevens?" asked the older man as he walked out towards the worried man, "what's wrong?"

"The Colonial delegation that just arrived?" said the Captain as Giles nodded his head, "they just attacked Major Thompson, he's injured but alive according to Captain Webb. Some of the plan's been changed, Captain Webb will be bringing the scientists to the three Cylon camps… it seems as if they don't know about us.. at least not yet. He's already called General Landry at the SGC and he's sending three teams. In the meantime, Captain Webb will be acting as air support once the armed Colonials have been taken down.

Giles had been translating for Angela, Leoben, and Karyn - an Eight, who overheard what they were talking about.

" _Even against people who'd help them"_ said the Number Eight as she shook her head before turning around and headed back to one of the other tents, _"maybe it's a good thing we nearly wiped them out."_

" _She didn't mean that"_ said Leoben as he looked at the retreating figure of the Eight and then turned to Giles, _"but I understand why she said it."_

" _I…"_ said Giles when he suddenly stopped talking and looked towards movement in his peripheral vision. Turning his head, he looked stunned at the figure in the distance that was walking towards them from the cover of trees in the distance, " _oh dear lord."_

" _What?"_ asked Leoben as Giles, Captain Stevens, Angela, and then finally Leoben who was calling out to Karyn to follow them. The group then ran towards the figure who was limping towards them in a cream coloured shirt that was stained with what seemed like rust, and some dirt. They saw that her face was dirty, as were her trousers with seemed to be torn at the bottom of the legs.

"Hey" said Captain Stevens as he got closer to the woman who was looking at him and then at the people behind him. He then raised a hand while holding on to his rifle which was at a lowered position, "I need for you to hold it right there, and identify yourself."

" _Miss, stop… stop"_ said Giles as he ran up to Captain Steven's while the other Cylons ran up and stood behind Giles while staring at the woman, and then at Angela… their Eight who herself was looking at her dirty doppelganger in shock, _"I need you to stop. Please, identify yourself."_

" _You know my language?"_ said the woman excitedly with a smile on her face _, "are you from the Twelve Tribes? From Kobol?"_

She then looked at Captain Stevens and asked him the same thing. The Captain looked over at Giles who translated for him, before he looked back at the woman and asked her who she thought they were.

" _You are all the Tribesmen from Kobol"_ said the woman excitedly, " _I had my doubts, I thought you could be Alterra but given that you speak my language, I am pleased that you are Kobolian. And…"_

The woman then looked behind Giles and Captain Steven to the Cylons who were standing in shock.

" _And you are the creations of Saul, and Ellen"_ said the woman _, "my God, they created you based on people they knew… did they succeed? Did they succeed in convincing the Tribes to treat their A.I. creations well? I mean, that's the only reason I would happen to find Kobolian and Artificial Life together, here."_

" _That's not possible"_ said Leoben as the woman looked at him and smiled _._

" _They made you after my father"_ said the woman as she approached Leoben who looked at the young woman in surprise as she limped towards him. Captain Stevens was about to stop her but Giles told him that she didn't mean any harm, that she was injured… and tired. That she'd be asking for help soon after the adrenaline fades.

" _I'm sorry?"_ asked Leoben confused _, "I…"_

" _They never told you about him?"_ asked the woman before shaking her head and then looking at Angela, her doppelganger, _"just like they made you to look like me."_

" _I don't.."_

" _Where are they?"_ asked the woman excitedly, " _they should be still alive especially since they should have used the Cryo-tubes on the ship that took them away from here. To them it should have been only a few years, relatively speaking. Did Saul and Ellen have any children? I mean they must have tried since Resurrection was just an experiment that was supposed to get us off world before everyone died."_

" _Miss"_ said Giles as he looked back at the Cylons when the word Resurrection was mentioned before looking at the woman again _, "perhaps you would like to drink some water, and have some food. I'm certain that we have many things to talk about."_

" _But what's your name?" asked Angela._

" _Triana Connors"_ she said as she looked Angela, before she turned her focus to the Number Eight called Karyn _, "I don't recognize you however. But maybe you could have been one of their lab technicians, or maybe someone they met when they reached Kobol. Either way, you must have made an impression on them to be chosen as a template. I'm sure Ellen made one that looked like her father.. did she?"_

" _You're confusing us"_ said the Karyn as she shook her head _, "who's Ellen, who's Saul?"_

" _Dr. Saul and Ellen Tigh"_ said Triana as the Karyn, Leoben and Angela looked at each other while Giles looked at the three Cylons and then at Captain Steven's who shrugged his shoulders _._

" _Saul Tigh?"_ asked Leoben as Triana nodded her head excitedly _, "it's not possible, that.. that's the Galactica's executive officer. There's no…. no… we have information on him, Adama, and a few of the VIP's from that ship. There's no way that he could be a Cylon."_

" _What is a Cylon?"_ asked Triana as everyone looked at her while Giles translated _, "you are scaring me. What is the Galactica?"_

" _Triana"_ said Giles as he approached the young woman who so looked like the Number Eight behind him, _"there are some things you need to know, but I can tell you are hungry, and tired."_

" _I am"_ said Triana as she held her stomach, which grumbled _, "I have been in cryo-sleep for all this time. It feels so… different from the way it used to be."_

" _We would like to know what happened"_ asked Leoben shaking his head in disbelieve before he approached the young woman who smiled at him _, "but as Mr. Giles has said, we must eat."_

" _I am so glad to see that all of Kobol has once again been united"_ said Triana _, "I would so much like to see our original home once again."_

" _There is something you should know, Triana"_ said Giles as he pointed to himself, and Captain Stevens _, "the two of us? We're not from Kobol."_

" _Oh?"_ asked Trianna _, "where are you from? The only planets that my ancestors have known of was Kobol, and then Earth… which is where we are. The home of the Alterra."_

" _We"_ said Giles as he pointed to himself, and then to Captain Stevens before deciding hat it would be too much for the young woman to know the truth _, "well, it's hard to explain. But I think we should get you fed first before anything else, and then we should speak. But I can tell you that we are not Kobolian."_

" _Very well"_ said Triana as she was helped to Camp Three just as the Jumper piloted by Captain Webb arrived to drop off some of the scientists _._ Triana saw in amazement as people got off the Jumper before it took off into the air, flying away with almost no sound. She then excitedly looked at her doppelganger who was looking back at her with confusion n her face, " _amazing technology. Kobolians must have advanced much since our peoples last saw each other."_

" _We really need to talk once you've rested"_ said Giles as he looked at Trianna, and then at Captain Stevens while Triana was looking at them excitedly; particularly at Leoben.

TBC.

 


	156. History and a Nightmare

**Infirmary, SGC, 0940 hours.**

General Landry, Colonel Reynolds, and Dr. Gardner were waiting outside the infirmary to hear from Dr. Lam on the status of the unknown girl who just came out of the Stargate. The commander of the base looked through the glass window and saw the little girl sobbing in the gurney while holding on to something that was hanging from her neck. He saw Dr. Lam talking to the girl who made no motions, other than wiping her eyes, to talk or do anything that could identify who she was.

Some of the nurses had already started to wipe the dirt off the girl's face, before they closed the curtain around the bed.

'Finding out where she's from would be easy' thought the General to himself as he turned and walked back to Colonel Reynolds and Dr. Gardner, 'we have records of all incoming gate addresses, we need to know what happened, and if we could help anyone.'

"Sir" said Colonel Reynolds as he looked at the General, "anything?"

"She's very upset" he said, "given what she said…"

"All dead?" said Dr. Gardner as General Landry nodded his head before looking at the shut door, and then he looked back at Dr. Gardner and Colonel Reynolds.

"The both of you get back to Eden" said the General as Colonel Reynolds nodded his head, "tell the Cylons to try finding the Colony. If it's as armed as they say it is, we need to find it.. and then figure out whose side they're on."

"Understood, sir" said the Colonel.

"General" said Dr. Gardner, "you'll let us know about the girl's progress?"

The General nodded his head before Dr. Gardner and Colonel Reynolds made their way to the Gateroom. While they were walking away, General Landry walked back to the closed door and looked through the window into the infirmary just as the curtains were reopened and he saw the girl in a medical gown while Dr. Lam was holding a needle in one hand, and putting another hand on the little girl's shoulder. He saw her put the needle into the girl's arm, however the girl didn't react to the needle at all; all she did was wipe her eyes with the other hand as she looked down at the bed sheet. Frowning the General turned and walked down the hallway to the elevator before he headed to the control room. He saw Colonel Reynolds and Dr. Gardner were halfway up the ramp to the event horizon of the Stargate as he walked up the stairs to the control room.

"Walter" said the General as the Colonel and Dr. Gardner walked through the event horizon before the wormhole disengaged, "I want you to find the planet our mysterious guest came through, and then I want a MALP ready to be deployed. Have SG-37 geared up in radiation suits to go through the Stargate, I want to know what exactly happened there… and our guest is too shook up to talk to us right now."

"Understood, sir" said Walter before he leaned forward to make his announcements while General Landry rushed up the metal stairs in the control room to the briefing room upstairs, and then to his office. The General didn't want to tell General O'Neill or the President anything yet, for now they were being protected by SG teams as well as two of the SGC's biggest guns.

'But I need to know what happened there. I'm hoping that there are survivors on the planet… maybe the girl was being dramatic when she said that everyone died. I'm sure that there are other villages close by… but…. but the radiation readings. I just hope it's not what I'm really hoping it's not' thought the General to himself as he reached the briefing room level when he stopped, and then turned around before leaning forward and shouting, "Walter! Have Dr. Lam meet me in my office once she's done with our guest."

"Understood, sir" said the technician as General Landry headed back to his office.

**New Kobol, at that same time.**

Meanwhile on the planet that the Colonials had been relocated to, there was a large tent in the middle of a field close to the medical building where President Hayes, Woolsey, General O'Neill, Daniel, and Dr. Burke were seated at a large circular table that had to be brought in through the Stargate earlier that morning in half. There were two chairs on either side that had interpreters while Commander Adama, the Quorum members who came with Roslin's fleet, Baltar, the Vice-President, and Roslin herself were sitting down. Colonel Mitchell and the others had already begun their patrols of the perimeter, and checked in with Willow who was mentally connected with the nearby Earth forces every fifteen minutes. The entrances were covered by both Marines from Galactica, and some of the SGC's own personnel. In the tent, the secret service personnel stayed close to the President while Willow and Faith were standing near one of the walls close to President Hayes.

"Everyone's calm" whispered Willow as she looked at Faith before the both of them nodded at Colonel Carter who walked up to the both of them.

"Red says that things are five by five, Sam" said Faith as the Colonel stood next to Faith.

"Let's hope it stays that way" said the Colonel as she noticed the Colonials discussing something among themselves, as were the delegation from Earth.

Willow then suddenly closed her eyes as she found herself looking through her eyes when she was Athena

"Bill" said an older man as a little boy looked up at him, and then back at Athena, "say sorry to her."

"Sorry" said Bill with a grin on his face, a grin that Athena couldn't help but smile back at as she held the hand that the boy had reached out with, "my name is Bill."

"Hello, Bill" said Athena as she shook the boy's hand, "my name is… is Dani. Are you from this world?"

"Yes" said Bill as a red haired woman bent down and picked up the spilt cup before she frowned at Bill, who gave her a giggle, before she looked up at Athena and stood up.

"I am very sorry about your dress" said the woman as Athena smiled at her while shaking her head.

"It is quite alright" said Athena as she looked at her dress, and then at the woman, "I have many such as this."

"I know a respected cleaner in the city" said the woman, "I can have it cleaned in an hour, it is no problem… I will pay for it myself."

"No" laughed Athena as she crouched down and ruffled Bill's hair while looking up at the woman, "it is quite alright, really… it is. I think Bill should just watch were he walks the next time."

"Bill?" asked the man.

"I will be careful" said the boy as he held the cup close to his chest with one hand while holding on to Athena's hand with the other one, "you're pretty."

"Bill" laughed the woman as she ruffled the boys hair while Athena chuckled as Bill released her hand and the Ascended being stood up. The woman then looked up at Athena before introducing herself as Evelyn Adama, Bill's mother; and then motioning towards the man who nodded at Athena, "this is Joseph, my husband and Bill's father."

"Adama" said Athena as she looked at Bill, and then at the two parents, "it is a strong name."

"I don't recognize your accent" said Joseph, "are you from Caprica?"

"I have come here after visiting Leonis" said Athena with a smile, certain that they would freak out if she told them the truth about herself, "I have heard much about this museum, especially in regards to the mechanical device that stands in the glass case."

"The Cylon?" asked Bill excitedly, "we watched them beat the terrorists and save people on video, and…"

"It is a sight" said Joseph as he patted Bill's back while Athena nodded before she looked down at Bill who was looking back up at her with a grin. Athena then looked at the parents before telling them that it was time she had to go, that she was needed somewhere else.

"Again" said Evelyn, "I am sorry about your dress."

"Do not worry" said Athena smiling as she felt a tug on her dress. Looking down, she saw Bill looking back up at her and asking if he could get a hug.

"Bill Adama" said Joseph while Evelyn covered her smile with her hand, "is that something…"

"It is alright" said Athena as she crouched down and gave Bill a hug before whispering into his ear, "may you fare well, Bill Adama."

Athena then slowly got up before telling Joseph and Evelyn that she would have to leave. She said her goodbyes before turning around and heading to a staircase at the end of the floor they were on. While walking to the stairs, Athena looked down at the stain on her dress and watched it vanish before smiling to herself. Then just before she walked down the stairs, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at Bill who was looking back at her while he was being carried away in Joseph's arms.

It was then that there was a flash and Willow found herself back in the tent. It was just an instant to everyone who was present, although to the Willow it was more like ten minutes. Willow saw that the Commander was looking at her before he quickly looked away, which made the former-Athena smile before she stepped back slightly between Faith and Colonel Carter.

"Faith, Ma'am" said Willow while the delegations were still talking among themselves while they received cups of water, "you're not going to believe this but Commander Adama's mother? She's a dead ringer for Dr. Fraiser."

"Are you serious?" asked Colonel Carter as she looked at Willow, as did Faith, while the redhead nodded her head.

"I couldn't fully remember what she looked like when I had the dream in Paris" said Willow.

"You mean the one you had during our honeymoon?" asked Faith as Willow looked at her wife, "the one where I saw Athena and she was talking to Adama as a kid, and his parents?"

'Yea" said Willow, "I just got a memory flash from the Commander, he remembers Athena… and I remembered what his parents look like. And his mother is a serious dead ringer for Dr. Fraiser."

"That's….. wow… is that even possible?" asked Faith as she looked at Willow who shrugged her shoulders.

"Ra seeded the galaxy with slaves when he first came to Earth" said Colonel Carter, "it's entirely possible, although astronomically slim, that we have two versions of Janet who could be genetically different living on different worlds and in different times. It could be the same with Satterfield too."

"That's one probable reason" said Faith, "or when the Goa'uld Athena and her merry band of snakes kidnapped the early Colonials, maybe they separated families with twins? I mean, maybe some of the others had some mad experiments of their own that they wanted to see through and… well, they may have wanted to see if twins… I mean…. argh.. my head hurts thinking like a Goa'uld."

"They'd want to see if the same genetic line could carry out into a different planet or maybe they wanted to see what makes twins special; who knows" said the Colonel, "but they'd have to tag the twins, and their family for that experiment. Probably meant stealing one of the babies and then tagging it, before handing it off to another family."

"Forcing it on another family is more their M.O" said Willow, "like saying 'you take the baby, or the baby dies'?"

"Sounds Goa'uldy" said Faith as Willow nodded her head just as the meeting started.

"Willow" said Colonel Carter, "confirm that we're all connected mentally?"

_Willow: "All connected, ma'am."_

"Anything you feel, let us know" said the Colonel.

"Of course, ma'am" said Willow.

"President Roslin, Vice-President Hunt, members of the Quorum of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, Commander Adama, and honoured guests" said President Hayes as Dr. Burke translated for him, "on behalf of the United States, and the IOA; I'd like to welcome you to your new home, New Kobol. My name is President Henry Hayes of the United States of America, one of many countries Earth. I realize that we have a lot of things that need to be discussed, and there are many questions that need to be answered.. so let's begin."

" _President Hayes"_ said Roslin _, "your people have helped us immensely in this time of great need, especially with what we have heard of the ongoing war throughout the galaxy. Helping us as you, and your people, have done have shown us that humanity itself can never die. ON behalf of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, I thank you for this new home. But as you have already said, there are many questions that bear answers… as I'm sure you have questions for us that need to be answered."_

"We do" said the President as Dr. Burke translated before the linguist pointed towards the translators at the table.

" _We have translators on hand for your benefit, President Roslin"_ said Dr. Burke _, "if you, or anyone else requires clarification while talks are still ongoing, all you need to do is raise your hand. They will explain everything that is going on, and if there are any questions that they can't answer, that they can translate your questions. All we ask is that any questions be answered one at a time so that everyone can understand what's being translated."_

" _Very well"_ said Roslin as she nodded her head _, "I guess I'll throw the first question into the ring. President Hayes, you said that you are a leader of one country on your world; there is no single government like we have in the Colonies?"_

"We have over a hundred and eighty countries on Earth" said the President while Dr. Burke translated, "with a combined population of just over seven billion."

That revelation shocked the Colonial delegation, even the military personnel, as they whispered to each other in surprise before the Vice-President spoke.

" _On one world?"_ asked Roslin as Daniel confirmed what the President Hayes had said.

Woolsey then said that an United Earth government was something that could never be agreed upon given that every nation treasured its sovereignty and wouldn't allow everything they are to be given up to just one world government.

"I know what many of you are thinking" said Woolsey as Willow looked at both Faith and Colonel Carter looked at the redhead who whispered that he was just being rhetorical, "Earth isn't looking at New Kobol as a colony. You'll be your own world, with your own customs, and laws. The honest truth is that we have our own problems with on-going wars planet-side so, combined with the war with the Ori, we're not prepare to go out and start colonizing worlds until we've managed to fix our own backyard. However, we do have outposts that we use for scientific research throughout the galaxy manned by civilians and military personnel."

"That doesn't mean that we don't have one organization that's responsible for intergalactic matters" said the President.

" _I see"_ said Roslin nodding her head _._

" _We have seen the results from the tests on the jawbone your people have given us"_ said one of the Quorum members, _"and, although we've found the results to be interesting to say the least, we would like to examine more bones… or artifacts that you could provide us."_

" _That can be arranged"_ said Daniel _, "there is a time period that we call Ancient Egypt; it occurred about ten thousand years ago and we can send over some artifacts from that period. That, and we can send written accounts of a period of time that the Ancient Greek civilization existed."_

**New Kobol, 1030 hours.**

The talks went on for more than an hour before the topic turned to the Ori invasion of the Milky Way galaxy. Daniel reminded the Colonials in regards to the connections between the Ori and the Alterra; about how the Alterra escaped genocide by leaving their own galaxy for another home. He told them that they reached the Milky Way after thousands of years of travelling through space, and made landfall on Dakara first, before making Earth their homeworld; and the jewel of their empire as they spread out throughout the galaxy. Daniel told them about the plague that nearly wiped the Alterra out before telling them that many died, while some escaped the galaxy and left to find a new home. Daniel saw that Baltar was going to say something before the archaeologist, after having earlier discussed with Woolsey, General Landry, General Hammond and the President, revealed that the SGC and the IOA had found the ship that the Alterra had used to leave Earth in another galaxy; that they had occupied the ship and were now exploring the other galaxy.

" _That's…. how is that….."_ said a speechless Baltar as Billy and Apollo enjoyed the traitor's confusion, however they themselves were surprised to hear what Daniel had just revealed to them. The other Colonials were just as surprised on hearing that there were humans from Earth occupying a ship that belonged to a dead race in another galaxy.

"Just like with Earth" said President Hayes while Dr. Burke translated, "you'll be able to visit this other galaxy, maybe we'll have a joint team of our two peoples working together, but it will take time."

" _I… I agree"_ said a stunned Roslin as she rubbed her forehead.

" _There is one more issue that I think we need to clear up"_ said Daniel _, "and this is something that we leave to you to inform your people; well, if you want to inform your people. But whatever the case may be, I would hope that you keep an open mind into the possibility of what we'll be telling you."_

The Colonials nodded their heads before Daniel took a deep breath and continued.

" _Before I begin"_ said Daniel _, "I mentioned that the Alterra either died, or left for another galaxy. What we didn't mention was that there was another group that managed to evolve beyond the limits of their physical bodies; they became living energy that moved on to a higher plain of existence."_

" _They became gods?"_ asked Racetrack who was standing with a stunned Starbuck.

" _No"_ said Daniel _, "they did gain immense power, and access to… along with the ability to gain more knowledge than that can be stored in a human mind. But they're not gods, just highly evolved humans. You see, they discovered that if people in the lower plains worshiped them, there would be a transfer of power because the lowers gave up their free will to those they saw as gods. The ascended Alterra, who later became known collectively as the Ancients after their remnant returned to Earth after having lost a war in their new galaxy, knew that the amount of power that they could gain from the lower plains could eventually corrupt them. So they, unlike the Ori, have a law of strict non-interference in the evolution of the lower plains of existence. The Ori on the other hand, know that they can't directly act in this galaxy, so they sent their Priors to convert as many worlds as they could to Origin so that the Ori could gain more power and eventually go to war with the Ancients, and win."_

" _This is ridiculous"_ said Baltar as he looked at the Colonials who were listening in shock _, "that's impossible. Higher plains, living energy… I mean…"_

It was then that Daniel dropped a bombshell on the Colonials; it was something that he had already discussed with the other Earth personnel before leaving the SGC.

" _A few years ago"_ said Daniel _, "my team and I were on another planet. These people, the Kelownan's, had found a new radioactive energy source that my people were interested in. To make a long story short, something went horribly wrong with the experiment, and I was doused with radiation… enough to kill me."_

" _But here you are"_ said Commander Adama _._

" _Yes"_ said Daniel nodding his head _, "but I died, and just before I died, I had a… I guess you could call it a dream, or a vision, of meeting an Ascended being named Oma Desala."_

Upon hearing Oma's name, Willow frowned as she recalled what Daniel told her the ascended being did to save the galaxy from Anubis' mad plan to use the Dakara super weapon to destroy all life in the galaxy and then recreate it in his image. Willow, after having her memories unlocked and after the resulting briefing on the content of her memories, then talked to Daniel in private at the observation platform on the top of Cheyenne Mountain. There, Willow told Daniel that she remembered being present when Oma realized her mistake in ascending Anubis to the higher plains. She told the archaeologist that she remembered being there when Oma begged the Others to send Anubis back to the lower plains, that she had made a terrible mistake.

"I agreed to punish my mentor" said Willow as the both of them stood at the observation platform at the top of Cheyenne Mountain looking at the lights in the distance, "I remember she was looking at me with eyes that were saying 'please help me' but.. but I knew that even she had gone too far. I told her that I was sorry… all of us that Oma helped ascend said our apologies. But we all knew that she had gone too far this time. We pushed Anubis halfway down, and… and he caused havoc throughout the galaxy because of that decision. Of all the things I've seen while ascended, the look on Oma's eyes when I agreed that she should be punished will stay with me forever. It was a few hundred years later that I met her again, and apologized for my part in punishing her."

"What did she say?" asked Daniel as he leaned on the railing and looked out at the lights of Colorado Springs.

"She forgave me" said Willow before glancing at Daniel, "I remember the day you died after coming back from Kelowna; I entered your mindscape with Colonel O'Neill. I remember the weird look that Oma gave me, but then I never thought about it. But now that I remember everything, I guess she knew that I didn't know who she was.. that I didn't know who I was. Or what I did to her."

"She'll be fighting Anubis for all time" said Daniel.

"Yes" said Willow.

"Thank you, Oma" continued Willow as she looked up at the starry sky and whispered, "you sacrificed yourself to save the galaxy, thank you for saving all of us."

Willow shook her head off that memory as Daniel revealed that Oma ascended him to save his life, and that he remained as an ascended being for a little more than a year before he was forcibly descended after he tried to act against Anubis. HE went on to tell them who, and what Anubis was, and the sacrifice that Oma made that saved the entire galaxy. Daniel told them that she was literally still fighting him in the higher plains to keep him distracted for all time from destroying the Milky Way.

" _I'm a human just like you, President Roslin, Vice-President Hunt, Commander Adama, Dr. Baltar"_ said Daniel, _"I'm not a god,I've never been a god, I don't have the powers of a god, I don't have my memories of when I was ascended, and I don't have the knowledge I gained when I was in the higher plains. But I was there."_

"I was there when he ascended" said General O'Neill before Colonel Carter, and Willow spoke up to confirm his story.

" _This is… unbelievable"_ said President Roslin shaking her head as she put both of her hands on the sides of her head _, "but what does this have to do with the Colonies, and…."_

" _We know that your ancestors were kidnapped from Earth thousands of years ago"_ said Daniel as the Colonials all looked at each other at the conviction that was evident in the archaeologists voice _, "we know that a group of Goa'uld…"_

" _Those parasites you talked about?"_ asked Starbuck before telling Daniel that she read the report _._

' _Yes"_ said Daniel _, "we know that they took on the identities of what we now refer to as the Greek pantheon of gods; Athena, Hera, Zeus, Artemis, Poseidon, Ares… name it."_

" _But what you say cannot be proven"_ said one of the Quorum members as the other Colonials looked on in shock while other members of the Quorum were mumbling among themselves. Commander Adama himself was leaning back on his seat while taking off his glasses and putting them on the table in front of him.

"Actually" said General O'Neill as Woolsey and the President nodded at him while Dr. Burke translated, "we have the Goa'uld known as Athena in our custody."

" _Excuse me?"_ asked President Roslin as she looked at the Earth delegation while the others started shouting explicative's at the Earthers. The military personnel looked on in shock, and they wanted to do something about what they thought was heresy at the very least. However, before Willow could even mentally tell the Earth officers to prepare themselves as the Secret service agents started to surround President Hayes, it was Commander Adama who whistled loudly before telling everyone to calm down; that they need to hear what the Earth delegation had to say before they make any judgements.

" _I know this is a very controversial subject and I'm not trying to make light of anything about the history of your people"_ said Daniel gently while looking at the shock on Roslin's face, _"but it's something that we'll have to deal with sooner or later. And telling you what we know would hopefully build some sort of trust with your people."_

" _Please"_ said the President as her voice broke before she shook her head _, "please continue."_

" _The Goa'uld known as Athena is in our custody because she was involved in a group that has been creating problems on Earth, and some of our other allied planets"_ said Daniel _, "this group is extremely dangerous and we need to keep a hold on her until we know everything she knows."_

"We are willing to have your people question her" said Woolsey, "we can bring her to a buffer world for your protection, and there you could question her to your heart's delight. But what we're telling you is the truth."

"She's a witness to what happened" said Woolsey as Faith, and Colonel Carter looked at Willow.

"I still remember" said Willow softly, "Athena killing a man to show that she was a god, and then the Goa'uld taking them away."

"Maybe these guys will punish them now" said Faith, "or at least the snake we have in hold up."

"Hopefully" said Colonel Carter, "if they believe us that is."

"Most of y _our ancestors were kidnapped from an area of Earth that we call the Mediterranean"_ said Daniel _, "Athena, Zeus and her partners wanted to carry out an experiment with humans. They wanted to see how far your ancestors would evolve after periods of war. They placed your ancestors into twelve tribes, and then used their usual lie of being gods to demand that you go to war for each of them."_

" _One tribe would be connected to one god"_ said Commander Adama while Roslin sat there next to him silently, feeling as if her heart was getting ripped out _, "or so called god."_

" _Yes"_ said Daniel as he looked at Roslin who was still in shock, along with Vice-President Hunt, and the others. But Daniel knew that they needed to know what they knew… he knew it was the truth; that it was what Willow had told them after getting her memories back, but it had to be presented in a way to make the Colonials believe that it was a possibility. In the end, Daniel knew that the Colonials world would turn upside down again _, "they would push for war, and then they would negotiate for peace. That's when the experiment would begin. They'd see how far your ancestors would develop socially, technologically, politically before they ordered their tribes to go to war again. This cycle would continue until they ordered a halt and negotiated a truce. And then the experiment would start again. Eventually, they got bored, and left the world where they kidnapped your ancestors."_

" _Kobol"_ said the Vice President as he rubbed his forehead in frustration _._

" _Then the gods who lived among us?"_ asked Roslin who was on the verge of tears, _"couldn't they have been these ascended Ancients?"_

" _The Ascended can't interfere in the evolution of life in the lower plains"_ said Daniel _, "that whole non-interference thing. If they tried to interfere directly, they would have been kicked out… like what happened to me. It's entirely possible that ordinary humans in the early Colonial society took on the names of the Goa'uld, and presented themselves as gods to keep their tribes united, and then these same 'gods' would go to war with the 'god' of another tribe. There are cultures on Earth where a title is passed down from one person to another as a birthright, and we believe that this is what happened on Kobol. When one Athena passed away, another female was chosen to become Athena… and it could have been explained away to the public by those who were more knowledgeable that Athena had been reborn in a new body so that she could look after her people. It seemed like an honour really, to be one who unites an entire tribe of humans. But then again, the tribes continued going to war with each other, and evolving… evolving until.. well…now."_

_The never ending cycle of violence and peace"_ said Roslin as she leaned back on her seat, glancing at her vice-president and then at the Commander before looking at Daniel again, _"Dr. Jackson, what you're saying that everything we are, everything we know.. is a lie?"_

" _No.. no.."_ said Daniel shaking his head _, "from what I understand, your people believe that humanity evolved on Kobol. Well, technically it did. Just as the other human populated worlds out there evolved on their own; where their version of humanity evolved independently from Earth. President Roslin, your people have their own culture, religion, societal norms that evolved over thousands of years from the time your ancestors were brought to Kobol. I believe your version of humanity did evolve on Kobol, we're not disputing that at all. All we're putting forward is that humanity as a whole, evolved on Earth before Ra and the other Goa'uld seeded humans throughout the galaxy."_

Daniel had already talked to Willow before leaving for New Kobol, and asked her if she knew the Gate address for Kobol. Willow had nodded her head before telling the archaeologist that she knew the address, but there wasn't any DHD at the Kobol Stargate.

Remembering that conversation, Daniel told Roslin that they know that Kobol has a Stargate, and that even though it didn't have a DHD, they could still have an archaeological expedition consisting of both their peoples.

" _Would that be something you'd be interested in, President Roslin?"_ asked Dr. Burke.

" _Yes"_ said Roslin nodding her head _, "but I've already been on that planet, as well as Commander Adama and a few others from the Galactica and I can tell you that there is a Cylon presence on that world."_

"They can be taken care of" said General O'Neill after Daniel translated what Roslin told Dr. Burke, "but your people should get settled first. IN the meantime, Daniel and Dr. Burke could take to more about what we know about your ancestors who were taken from Earth, but for now… maybe we should into matters of your security."

" _Yes"_ said Commander Adama.

_Willow: "Sir's, Ma'am, I can feel the Colonials getting overwhelmed with everything we're telling them. Given that they're already stressed out about the situation, I suggest moving on to something a little bit more simple."_

_Woolsey, O'Neill: "Agreed."_

Before Woolsey and General O'Neill could say anything, it was the Vice-President who spoke up first.

" _It will take time to absorb everything we've learned so far"_ said the vice-president, _"and this would be a good breaking point to discuss security while coming to grips about what we've just heard."_

The two groups agreed to talk about history later at another date while, in the meantime, they wanted to continue talking about the security situation on the planet, and on the ships in orbit… particularly the ones that can't land on the surface. It had taken another hour but it was decided that there would be a civilian security force created by the Colonials; and the personnel would be trained by some of the military officers. In the meantime, it would be Earth that would be providing the security force with non-lethal weapons for the first few batches of trainees while the Colonial weapons were examined for compatibility with Earth ammunition. In the meantime, however, it would be the Colonial military who would be in charge of Colonial security until the civilian branch takes over.

It was after that discussion that Baltar asked about shielding technology for the ships in orbit. This was something that the IOA, the President, and Home World Security had been discussing ever since they found out that Admiral Cain had become a Prior and was working with the Ori army to upgrade her ship. General O'Neill suggested helping them with placing an Ancient shield generator on their main warship since the Asgard shields were a gift for Earth by the Asgard.

It was something that the President and the IOA agreed with, especially since the Goa'uld shields they had were ineffective against the more powerful Ori weapons. Back on New Kobol, it was Colonel Carter who answered Baltar by telling him, and then Commander Adama, that Earth will be providing them with shielding technology for their primary warship.

"But" said the Colonel as Dr. Burke translated, "Major Rosenberg, a few engineers and myself will need access to your ship, sir. We need to make sure that your power distribution network can take the load from the generators. We also need to see the ships' schematics to make sure how many shield emitters are needed."

" _As the one who I'm sure will be training the others on the Galactica on how to operate, and maintain, the equipment"_ said Baltar as he stood up and smirked at Colonel Carter, _"I'd like to be the one to show yourself, and Major Rosenberg there through the ship."_

Faith noticed the grimace on Willow's face before the Slayer nudged her wife on her arm, guessing that she must have caught a stray thought from the Colonial scientist.

"You don't wanna know" said Willow, guessing at what her wife wanted to ask, while shaking her head at Faith before she whispered into the Colonel's ear.

"Commander" said the Colonel after Willow whispered what Balter was thinking. She knew about Baltar's role in the fall of the Colonies, and what Willow just told her sent a shiver up her spine, "you can attach guards to watch us, but to make sure that the shield doesn't short out… we need to examine your ship."

"But I am afraid that we can only give you the shields for defensive purposes" said President Hayes before Baltar, or the Commander, could say anything, "I'm sure that you have more than enough weapons on board for offensive purposes."

" _How about those energy weapons?"_ asked Apollo as Racetrack nodded her head.

" _Those would help a lot"_ said Racetrack.

" _President Hayes?"_ asked Roslin, " _they're right, it would help tremendously."_

"President Roslin" said President Hayes, "it's our policy that we don't share our military technology. But given that there are many threats out there, including the Ori; it would be irresponsible for us to not offer your people shields. And these are the same shielding technology that has been used by the Ancients, it is one of the most advanced pieces of technology available to us."

" _I guess we have no choice"_ said President Roslin as she nodded at Commander Adama.

" _Very well"_ said the Commander as he looked at Colonel Carter, and then at Willow _, "you will be allowed on board the Galactica, but I insist on having guards follow you to ensure that you do not enter any sensitive areas."_

"Agreed" said the President, "how about we take a quick break before we continue these proceedings?"

"Very well" said Roslin as she nodded her head.

"Before we break" said General O'Neill, "Commander Adama, I think it would be easier to begin scanning your ship with the Cylon detectors? You can have as many people as you wish following our teams through your ship, but if any Cylons are found… they can't be harmed."

"Understood" said the Commander nodding his head before the two delegations went for a break.

**Kobol, 1100 hours.**

Tessa was a Number Six who was left on the planet called Kobol after the Basestar that was orbiting the planet was destroyed months ago. Unknown to her, that was the day that Boomer activated a nuclear weapon in the basestar's fighter bay. Ever since that day, no other basestars had come to pick her, or the other ten Ones, Three's, Six's and Eights, and their accompanying centurions who were stranded on the surface of the planet. They did have a Heavy Raider, but following the escape of a group of Colonials who made it to Kobol, the Raider was destroyed by Raptors when they came to rescue the group.

Once the rescued group had left, Tessa and her fellow Cylons and centurions were left on the planet. They were too far away by the time another group of Colonials had come to the planet with Roslin during their quest form the Tomb of Athena. Ultimately, they had made a camp their home for months following that incident and was already sick and tired of hearing the One say that they'll be rescued soon. The truth was, she wasn't aware that the Cylon race was now nearly extinct, and that she and the others were now a rare breed.

Tessa was now three hours away from the camp; she was doing something that she liked, hiking by herself as she explored the surrounding areas… it have her an excuse to escape the confines of the camp where the One insisted that they remain together in the event that rescue came for them. She continued walking with a branch as a walking stick as she thought about the history of the planet.

'Birthplace of our oppressors, humanity' thought Tessa to herself as she continued to walk through the forest. She continued walking for a few more minutes before she reached an entrance to an opening into the ground that was covered with moss, and debris. Sighing, she took out her flask and drank a bit of water before she looked around and then made a decision to go to her left. As she was leaving, the young Cylon heard something from inside the opening.

"Hello?" asked Tessa as she looked in before telling herself that it was nothing. That there should be no-one left on this planet. Shaking her head, Tessa started to head away when she noticed a shadow moving in the opening. Stepping back in shock, she hoped that it was just a trick of the sunlight that was over her shoulder.

"Hello?" she asked again as she looked into the opening as another shadow moved, "my name is Tessa, is there anyone there?"

Tessa cautiously took a few steps forward before she was nearly at the mouth of the opening. Once there, she heard a woman sobbing from the inside.

'It can't be' thought Tessa to herself, "there shouldn't be… oh God!"

Tessa screamed as a figured rushed towards from within the opening, grabbed her by the collar and then threw her just as easily against the sides of the inside of the opening. Her eyes widened when she saw the face of the nightmarish creature that was holding her against solid rock. She could make out the ridged forehead, she saw the yellow eyes.. and worst of all for Tessa, she saw the fangs that the creature was baring at her while growing like a animal.

"No!" shouted Tessa as the creature turned her head and held it to the wall, exposing her neck. She was in panic now as the creature leaned forward and bit into her skin. Tessa could feel that the creature started to suck more and more of her blood, so much more that she was starting to feel weak. Before she lost consciousness, Tessa knew that she had to fight back. She swung her hand and hit the side of the creature's face hard as it let go of the Cylon's neck. She then kicked out at it using all her strength as it fell to the ground before instantly getting up and then growling at her, her blood dripping down the sides of its mouth while Tessa's eyes opened wide at the sight. She knew she had to get out of there, so by instinct, he ran and jumped out of the opening with all her strength. Once she was some feet away from the opening while holding on to her bleeding neck, Tessa turned and saw the creature glaring back at her, and then at the sunlit ground before looking back up at her.

The creature then roared at her as she stumbled back in fear.

Tessa saw the creature head back into the opening before she turned and ran all the way to the camp. She needed to warn the others that they had a problem.

A very big problem.

TBC.

 


	157. The Sister and the Rescue (Part 1)

**Sunnydale, Main street, 1045 hours.**

A blonde haired young woman in her early twenties was standing on the roof of a building that had just finished being constructed. She was looking out towards the BPRI building in the distance with a small smile on her face. The young woman was dressed in a simple long sleeved jacket that had a hoodie which was covering her head as strands of blonde hair covered her left eye. She was also wearing with a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt; to anyone, her clothing choices would amount to madness especially given how hot it was thanks to the heat from the sun that was high up in the clear blue sky over the city of Sunnydale. She continued to look at the BPRI building after she had projected her voice over to the office of the man that she hated above all others. Once she was done with projecting her voice, she took a deep breath as she focused her eyes; one of her new abilities gained after her death, as she zoomed onto a worried looking Angel who was looking around his office before he turned and stared at a screen. He then looked over his shoulder while his back was to the young woman, as if he was sensing that someone was looking at him.

"I see you" said the young woman as she saw the man turn around and look in her direction as if he was looking back at her, "but I know you can't see me. This is how it has been for so long, you could never see me because you were so busy with your own stupid desires. First the Whirlwind, Darla, that crazy vampire, and the idiot poet; and then you just had to go kill that Kalderesh girl and have your soul forced back into your body. You thought you were being punished for your sins… the truth was that I'm the one paying for your sins. You did this to me, this is your doing and it's time you paid. You have people you love, you have people you protect, my Liam... but they'll pay for that. I'll take everything away from you. Liam... Angelus... Angel... haha, that's what I called you the night you killed me."

The young woman then turned around and headed for the other side of the roof which dropped into an alley between two buildings. She looked at the front of the shops at the side of the roof facing the street and noticed that there weren't that many people around yet, which was beneficial for her since she really wanted keep her presence hidden. Turning back to the end of the roof-side that led to the alleyway, she jumped down the six floors to the trashed collection bin below before jumping down to the asphalt. The young woman then slowly stood up and put her hands in her pockets since they were already giving her signs of burning since she had spent too long under the sun. She then lowered her hood over her face in the hot weather before she turned to the left and walked to the main road outside the alley and then turned a right turn. She walked past the Sunnydale Day Spa where, unknown to her, Buffy, Tara, Cordelia, and Dawn were having a spa day… a retreat from the BPRI and a 'day before leaving' day for Dawn before she had to head for the SGC. Unknown to Dawn, however, she would soon be activated for a rescue mission to Cylon Earth. In the meantime, the mysterious young woman continued walking slowly as the pavement started to fill up with people.

'It has taken me years to find you again, Liam" she thought to herself while walking with a faraway look in her eyes, "I found Spike in Los Angeles, and I did plan to kill him but.. but I wanted you first. The insane one, she's… well… insane… but she can be last. Too bad Darla's already dead… I had some choice words for her. Did you know that the last Kalderesh on Earth still hates your guts after what you did to her… what do they call themselves? She called her some Calendar woman or something. Who knows.. whatever it is… she told me that you were in Sunnydale. She even had intelligence that you had gone all soft and started training Slayers and Potential Slayers… I really don't know what to say to that. But that was all she said before I drank her. The blood tasted like apple juice... tasty. But now..."

"Hey lady" said a man in a long sleeved striped shirt and trousers, who she bumped into accidentally. She then looked up at him and smiled, "watch where you're going you... oh, hello."

"Hello" she said seductively as she walked towards the man she had just bumped into. She was looking into his blue eyes as they slowly glassed over, "this is my first time in this city, and I don't have a place to stay... and I am so very hungry."

"I have a house" said the man as he spoke in a monotonous tone of voice while the young woman walked towards him as various other people were walking around them; other people who were going about their own lives. The man, though, could only see the young woman's eyes... her mesmerizing eyes and everyone else around them vanished, "but my.. my wife and.. and kids... they... they..."

"I would like to meet them" said the young woman who seemed to be in her mid twenties, "what's your name?"

"Colin Rearwood."

"Colin Rearwood" said the young woman, "I would very much like to see your home. I would like to meet your family... is it a happy family? Are you happy?"

"Yes" said Colin in the same monotonous voice as he nodded his head, "we are happy."

"I had a family once" said the woman as she placed her hand on Collin's chest, "but I lost them... someone I trusted took them away from me. Do you trust me?

"I... I..." said Colin.

"I have been so rude, Colin" said the woman, "my name is Katharine O'Brian; but my friends and family call me Kathy; well, they used to call me Kathy. But you… you call me mistress."

"Yes, mistress" said Colin.

"Do you trust me?" continued Kathy seductively as she got closer to him and kissed him before stepping back, "well? Do you trust me? Now shall we go?"

"Yes" said Colin as he placed his arm around her waist while he looked into her eyes as he slowly felt his body running on autopilot, "my car is right this way, Mistress."

"Good" said the woman as they reached Colin's car and the man opened the door for her. She got into the car as Colin closed the door before he walked around the front while looking at Kathy the entire time before he got into the car and closed the driver side door. Colin then inserted the keys to start the engine of his car before he looked at Kathy who was looking back at him with a smile. Kathy started to look into the man's glassed over eyes before she leaned forward, grabbed the back of his head and then pulled him in for a kiss. She then kissed his cheek, before going down his jaw and then whispering into his ear, "I want a taste.. and then I'm going to have your wife, and your entire family for lunch. What do you say?"

"Yes.. ye… ye.. yes… mistress" said Colin as Kathy, whose lips were brushing Colin's neck, opened her mouth and extended her fangs without 'vamping' out before she pierced Colin's skin and sucked his blood for a few seconds while he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in.

"Now" said Kathy as she pulled back and looked at Colin while using her tongue to lick the blood from her lips and the side of her mouth, "let's go home. I have a message I need to leave someone, and I need you and your family to do it… how many children did you say you have?"

"Three" said Colin as he answered monotonously with a single tear coming down from his left eye.

"Aren't they at school now?" asked Kathy as she leaned forward and licked the man's tears before looking into his eyes again as he nodded his head slowly while more tears fell down his check, "oh my dear, you're trying to fight it. Don't… no-one's been able to negate this ability…. You are mine. Now, we're going to take your children out of their classes for an emergency… your relative had an accident.. and you need to give blood, along with your wife, in another city. You don't have a babysitter so the kids are leaving with you. Understand?"

"Yes, mistress" said the man as his arm trembled.

"I'll have them first, Colin" said Kathy as she smiled at the man, "your kids… I'll make sure that they're dead… it'll be like I wasn't, you know? But after that come the fun part? Oh it's going to be so fantastic…. I'll be shagging you in front of your wife, and then when you're ready to pop; did you know that's when the blood tastes the sweetest? Anyway, I'll drink you like you're a pint of Guinness… then I'll take your wife. Then I'll leave them for Liam… what a thing to happen under his nose. Let's see if he's still as thick as ever. Now go."

"Yes, mistress" said Colin as he drove to Sunnydale high while tears were falling from his eyes.

It was thirty minutes later that Colin, Kathy and the three confused children, who were between fifteen and eleven years old, had reached their home. They asked their father who the strange woman was in the car, and all their father could say that she was a family friend visiting from Ireland. Once they reached the house, Colin and the others got out of the car. His eyes still glassed over as he led the two girls and one boy to the door with Kathy behind them.

"Colin?" asked a hazel eyed slim brunette who opened the door to find her husband, and her kids, along with a strange woman in a hoodie standing outside their door, "Kids? What're you doing here? Why aren't you in school and…."

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" asked Kathy as she looked at the woman, who instantly became mesmerized, "What's your name?"

"E… Elaine" said the woman.

"Invite me in, Elaine" said Kathy as she smiled before she looked at the children, "and these children, they have the day off from school."

It was then that the kids noticed that their mother was acting strangely as she spoke in a monotonous voice while a tear was falling down her cheek as she nodded her head and asked Kathy to come in.

"Come, children" said Elaine as she looked at the three of them before stepping to one side, "you've got the day off from school and…"

"But mom" said the oldest girl, "Dave's supposed to…"

"Get in" said Colin as he pushed the girl inside the house, which made the rest of the children follow their sister inside. Finally, Kathy was the last to get into the house before she mentally slammed the door shut behind her as she walked into the house and told everyone to gather in the living room.

"What are you doing to our parents?" said the boy who was the middle child when he noticed that Collin and Elaine were acting like zombies, following every instruction that they were being given.

"A push" said Kathy as she mentally locked all the doors and drew all the curtains until all the sunlight streaming in was blocked off. The kids realized the danger they were in and tried to pull their parents past Kathy who raised her hand and mumbled a word in a language they didn't understand. However, they recognized the action that the word represented as the kids were simply stopped from moving; they found that they couldn't move at all, no matter how much they tried.

"Please" said the youngest girl, "just leave us alone. We, we haven't done anything and… and…"

"You have a charming family" Kathy said as she mentally turned on the lights and looked at all the pictures, "memories that can be recorded in pictures. In my time, such a thing was difficult for my family…"

"Please let us go" said the oldest girl as she realized the danger they were in. She knew about the rumours of the supernatural that frequented Sunnydale, as well as the organization that investigated claims of supernatural occurrences throughout the city and the country, "we… we can give you the number for paranormal researchers, they can help you… I mean… they may be able to since…"

"Silence" said Kathy softly as she looked at the CD collection, "the people you speak of will come, but it will be too late for you."

'Please" said the boy, "let us go, we won't tell anyone and …. We'll leave Sunnydale. Just let all of us go."

"You're the message that needs to be sent to Liam" said Kathy as she put a CD into the disc player and stepped back as gentle, classical music came out from the speakers throughout the living room. Kathy then started to dance gently by herself as she closed her eyes and moved her body slowly to the slow tuned of the music before she suddenly stopped and looked at the children, and then at the two parents who had tears falling down their cheeks, "you should thank my brother for this. He loved me, and I loved him… our father wasn't the most caring man, and our mother… our mother loved all of us. My brother said he'll never harm me but… but he did. He betrayed me, and then he killed the entire village. At least he thought he killed me but…. why should I tell you? No, I won't tell you.. that story's for Liam. Just know, that everything he did is the reason I'm here… the reason my soul is damned for all time. This is my way of playing with him like he would play with his victims when he didn't have his soul… I have been searching for him for nearly a hundred years… and I finally found him. Killing him is easy, attacking and killing those he wants to protect? That's fun… now…"

Kathy walked towards the youngest girl who was crying as the blonde knelt down and looked at her.

"How old are you?" asked Kathy as the girl sobbed.

"Eleven"

"Don't cry, honey" said Kathy gently as she caressed her face, "did you know I was only twelve when my brother killed me? He was turned into a vampire and.. and… I loved him so much. He was my world so.. so when he returned from death I was full of joy. He was an angel and I invited him into my house. Do you know what he did then?"

"No"

"Stop" said the boy as Kathy looked up at him as he cried, "please, stop."

"Shhh" said Kathy as she put a finger to her lips before looking at the youngest girl, "he killed me. His own sister.. then he went to kill my mother, my father, and even our housekeeper. So, if he's still not as thick as I remember… then he'll know this message… hell, I'll leave you lot exactly like how he left us… of course one of you will be playing Liam. He's unique you know? But he's not like me.. I'm extra unique."

The boy and the oldest girl watched in horror as Kathy's eyes turned yellow, and then she bared her fangs before she did the unthinkable. The boy and the oldest daughter were sobbing while their parents were still glassy eyed, expressionless, and just looking at Kathy with streams of tears coming down their eyes. The remaining children sobbed while they saw Kathy lift the body of their youngest sister and lay it gently near the door before she positioned it in a certain way. They saw Kathy then looking at them and smiling as she wiped the blood from her mouth before she walked towards them while taking off the bloodied jacket that she was wearing, and dropped it on the floor.

"No… please… no" said the boy as Kathy pulled him in, growled and then bit into his neck while looking at the horrified expression on the older sister's face. Once she was done draining his blood, Kathy then grabbed on to the boy and carried him in her arms.

"You are Liam" said Kathy before she screamed and threw his body hard against the mantle. They heard a crack as the body hit the hard surface before falling onto the floor as some of the picture frames fell onto the boy's back. Kathy then turned and extended her fingernails until they were razor sharp and swiped at the oldest girl's chest before she pulled her in and bit into her…. drinking all her blood before picking her up and laying her gently down in the kitchen. Kathy looked at the body of the oldest girl as blood dripped from the sides of her mouth before she stood up and walked to the living room where the two parents were standing and crying.

"Come" said Kathy as she grabbed both of their hands and led them to the main bedroom where she commanded Elaine to take a seat. Kathy then took off her clothes and ordered Colin to do the same. Kathy then pushed him onto the bed while hearing Elaine trying to mumble something while sobbing. Kathy then glared at Elaine with her yellow eyes and snarled, "silence. You will be next… I want to enjoy the taste of blood when it's just at that point when the body's chemical reaction goes into overdrive. It tastes heavenly."

Elaine's mind was screaming for Kathy to stop as she watched the vampire having sex with her husband, and then she watched as the blonde arched her back and bared her fangs before she snapped back down and bit hard into Colin's neck. She could see her husband struggle as his hands and legs were struggling to move, but all that did was make Kathy dig deep and latch on harder. Elaine saw her husband stop moving as she screamed in her mind.. she screamed for her children, and for her husband as Kathy got off the body of her dead husband and then walked towards her. The last thing she saw after Kathy lifted her by the neck and then threw her on the bed next to her dead husband was the vampire straddling her before leaning over her face with the yellow eyes, the specks of blood on Kathy's body, and then the fangs as she felt Kathy bite down on her neck. Elaine could feel her life leaving her as Kathy dug deeper and drank most of her blood.

Once Kathy was done, she sat up and wiped the blood off her mouth before she looked at the wall behind the bed. She then smiled as she thought about another message she could leave her brother, something to tell him that his sister was coming for him. Once she was done writing what she needed to on the wall, Kathy whistled as she headed for the shower. She stood under the hot running water as she wiped away the blood that was on her face and on her body. Then once she was completed clean, Kathy walked over to the closet and took out some of Elaine's clothes. She tried on a few clothes until she found an ensemble she liked. The vampire then went into the kitchen when her stomach growled and opened the refrigerator and smiled.

"Yummy" said the young woman as she took out some leftover pot roast, put it into the microwave and waited for the food to finished heating up while she looked around at all the bodies; all the while smiling to herself.

Once the food was ready, she sat on the sofa and turned on the television. She completed watching an entire two hour movie before she got bored. She then picked up the phone and thought it would be best to see her brother again.

"Nine one one, emergency" said the voice on the other line as Kathy smiled.

"OH my God" said a panicked Kathy, "there's someone in my house, they're all dead.. they.. no… help.. please.. NOO!"

Kathy then slammed the phone down before she went to the master bedroom where the writing on the wall had already dried. She looked at her reflection on the mirror and tied her hair before picking up a jacket from the closet and walking out the backdoor. As she jumped the back fence and got onto a side road, she couldn't help but imagine what her brother's expression would be when he sees her handiwork.

'Maybe I'll get to take a closer look at you, Liam' thought Kathy to herself as she walked with the sounds of sirens in the distance, 'would you recognize your sister grown up? I wonder.'

**Sunnydale Day Spa, 1130 hours.**

With a significantly lowered supernatural presence in Sunnydale thanks to the BPRI, the city was booming as more and more people were moving in. The increase in people was projected by city hall to lead to a population boom in the next few years so they did everything they could to attract new businesses, build more shops and homes. One of the new shops in town was the Sunnydale Day Spa which was located across the street from the Magic Box where a few of the Potential Slayers were working. In the Sunnydale Day Spa, which was a chain of the Day Spa brand that started in L.A, Tara, Cordelia, Dawn and Buffy were sitting in mud baths as they settled in their day of enjoyment. The four women were sitting in the warm mud with soft music playing all around them.

"This is the life" said Buffy softly as she lay her head back on a soft cushion at the edge of the tub.

"Uh huh" said Dawn softly with her eyes closed.

"Ladies" said Cordelia, "shhh…"

"Agreed" smiled Tara as she lay back on the soft cushion in her tub. The four of them enjoying the warmth from the mud.

However, the peaceful environment was interrupted thanks to the earpiece that was located in Dawn's ear buzzing away. Frowning on being interrupted in this existential moment of peace and serenity, Dawn pressed the side of the earpiece and hoped against hope that maybe it was a wrong number.

"Hello" said Dawn softly as she placed her hands on the sides of the tub while she leaned back on her cushion again.

"Miss Summers"

"General?" asked Dawn as she opened her eyes, as did the other three women who looked at the brunette.

"I'm sorry about interrupting your day off" said General Landry, "but we have a situation that needs to be taken care off. I'm sure you've heard of Cylon Earth?"

"Yes" said Dawn as she sat up.

"We've had an incident involving Major Thompson, and a few other SG-teams" said the General as he described that the Colonials who arrived on the planet were holding them hostage, that Captain Webb had overheard the Colonials telling Major Thompson that they wanted to contact Earth so that they could settled on a planet that they felt they had a god-given right to instead of some false Earth like New Kobol, "we're sending teams including SG-2 in full reverse engineered Kull armour. I've talked to General O'Neill and he agreed to send SG-1 to take down the hostages."

"I understand" said Dawn as she prepared to tell Buffy and the others that she needed to leave for the SGC, "how about Giles? He's there too right?"

At hearing Giles' name, Buffy sat up and looked over at Dawn who was nodded her head as she listened to what General Landry was saying. Dawn then looked at Buffy and whispered that Giles' wasn't in danger for now. But all Buffy could do was frown as she wondered what danger her watcher could be in.

"Miss Summers" said the General as Dawn looked away from Buffy, "I've talked to the NID's Agent Garret, and to Angel as well. With Major Rosenberg, and Miss Lehane among those going to New Kobol on this mission, we'd like your sister and Miss Maclay to go off-world to provide security for the President who's on New Kobol in talks with their delegation. Angel has approved this plan, it all depends on your sister and Miss Maclay."

It was then that an earpiece on the table next to Cordelia's tub started buzzing. Frowning at the earpiece as she put it on before looking at Buffy and Tara, she pressed the side of the device as she listened with eyed wide open as she listened to what Angel was saying on the other line.

"I think Angel's giving Cordy the news, General" said Dawn as she got out of the tub, "give us twenty minutes?"

"Briefing is in forty minutes, Miss Summers" said the General as Dawn nodded her head. "Yikes" said Dawn as she told the General that she'll be going into the shower, just as Cordelia have Buffy and Tara what was going on as they too got up, realizing the importance of what they were being asked to do. Once Dawn was done taking a shower, and had put on her clothes in the locker room, she called back General Landry and asked for a beam out to the SGC. She told the General that Buffy will be heading back to the SGC to armour up before being beamed to the SGC.

Once Dawn had been beamed out of the locker room, Tara, Buffy and Cordelia heading into the latter's car before she drove them back to the BPRI where they were to get into battle armour that was designed by Fred for the protection of the Slayers, and the Potentials… as well as any witch that accompanied them on the field. In the meantime, Cordelia headed directly to the office she shared with Angel and was surprised to find him there with Anya, who she thought had been packing for her trip to Colorado Springs where she was supposed to be working with Daniel on loan for a month. As Cordelia opened the door, she noticed that Angel and Anya were talking but suddenly stopped once she walked into the room.

"What's going on?" asked Cordelia as she stood at the door with her hands on her hips.

"I really like your complexion" said Anya who was waving at her own face while looking at Cordelia and nervously laughing, "I told you that imported stuff was good… when I was there with Dracula, it was just amazing.. the mud does wonders for demons and vampires, and.. well.. for humans too obviously and…"

"Anya" said Cordelia with an eyebrow raised at the former vengeance demon, "what's going on? Angel?"

"It's nothing, Cordy" said Angel before he nodded at Anya.

"Ok" said Anya, "back to packing, packing, packing."

Anya tried to walk hurriedly past Cordelia who quickly stood between her and the door, while repeating her question of what was going on.

"Angel" said Anya as she turned around, "my flight…."

"Cordy, it's nothing.. really" said Angel.

"We've known each other for a long time" said Cordelia as she looked at Angel, "so I know when you're lying."

"And you too" said the co-administrator of the BPRI as she looked at Anya before looking at Angel again, "so?"

"I thought I heard a voice… I mean I know I heard a voice" said Angel as Cordelia looked on in surprise.

"Oh my God, I never knew vampires can go nutso" said Cordelia as Angel shook his head.

"He thinks he heard the First" said Anya as the smile on Cordelia's face faded and she looked at Anya, and then at Angel again.

"What?" asked Cordelia as Angel frowned at Anya, while Anya arched her eyebrow at Angel.

"She'd find out sooner or later" said Anya while looking behind Cordelia as she smiled at Angel. She then looked at Cordelia again and told her that whatever he heard, it wasn't from the First, "when Willow went into that other reality, she said that the First had an army in the Hellmouth. The sensors from the Sunnydale outpost is showing no activity from the Hellmouth for the past three thousand years. We checked… double.. and triple checked. The voice wasn't the First. It cant be… if it was her or him… I mean the First…. Then it would need the army of Turok-Han behind her. And those vampires are powerful, powerful enough that thousands of them coming through the Hellmouth would show up."

"Then what's…" asked Cordelia as Angel sat down, 'Angel?"

"I heard Kathy's voice" said Angel.

"Who's Kathy?" asked Cordelia, "don't tell me you have another groupie out there or something… you know like that nutjob… what's her name? It's on the tip of my tongue…. Damn it."

"Drusilla" said Angel as Cordelia pointed at him and nodded her head, "no… it's not like Dru… Kathy… Kathy's my sister."

"Your sister?" asked a surprised Cordelia.

"Ummm" said Anya, "I should go. But Angel? I can tell you it's not the First… believe me. Because if it was? Every demon in town will feel it from what Willow told us."

"Thanks, Anya" said Angel as she nodded her head before heading out of the office to continue packing her bags in her room. In the meantime, Cordelia walked towards Angel who stood up and walked towards the young woman, "Kathy… Kathy.. look Cordy, you know what I did as Angelus?"

"Yea?"

"When I rose after I turned" said Angel as he led Cordelia to the couch where he sat next to her, "the first person that I killed?"

"Angel" said Cordelia as Angel closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"I killed Kathy first" said Angel as Cordelia held onto his hand tightly, "then my mother, my housekeeper, and then my father. After that, I murdered my entire village before leaving with Darla."

"That was Angelus" said Cordelia as Angel looked at her, "he's why you protect the Kathy's of this world now, so that no one else has to go through that again."

"I know" said Angel, "but her voice was so real."

"Maybe it's just something you sometimes hear, you know?" said Cordelia before she gave Angel a peck on his lips, "I mean you were alone here, and sometimes you hear things. Sometimes I hear screams from the people who died the day the Mayor became a snake if it makes you feel any better."

"Not really, no" said Angel as Cordelia smiled at him.

"Yeah.. me neither" said Cordelia before she and Angel got up, "Coffee, maybe it'll calm you down?"

"Vampire here" said Angel, "Coffee doesn't…"

"Oh come on" said Cordelia as she grabbed Angel's hand and the both of them walked towards the door, "coffee first, and then some breakfast, and then you get to feel how soft my skin really is after this half of a spa day."

"Coffee it is then" said Angel as Cordelia wrapped her arm around his, and laughed.

**Briefing Room, 1200 hours.**

General Landry had just gotten off the phone with Angel who was having coffee with Cordelia back at the BPRI. The ensouled vampire told General Landry that Buffy and Tara were ready to go, and that he authorized Tara to bring along a gift in case they needed it for the rescue mission. Confused as to what the gift was the General then notified Prometheus station to beam Buffy and Tara right into the briefing room where SG-2, 15, and 29 were waiting in their Kull armour. Just as the General walked into the room, there were two bright flashes of light that deposited Buffy and Tara who were wearing greyish light armour, along with an Intar on their hips. Buffy was carrying a dagger on her right hip while Tara was holding onto a small metallic case.

"Buffy" said Dawn in her armour.

"Nice armour" said Buffy as the others whispered while Tara stood nervously in front of so many people she didn't know, "very shick."

"I know, right" said Dawn excitedly with her eyes wide open before General Landry gave a little caysgh.

"General" said Buffy and Tara together.

'Mrs Summers-Harris, Miss Maclay" he replied, "thank you for coming on such short notice. I hate to go straight to the point but I was told you brought along something interesting?"

"Oh yea" said Buffy before she looked at Tara, "Tar?"

"Mr. Angel and Miss Chase wanted me to bring these along since you have a hostage situation" said Tara as she placed the case of the briefing room table and opened it to show everyone four glass, circular vials about the size of tennis balls that had a purple liquid inside.

Buffy took one out and handed it to General Landry who looked at it confused before looking up at Tara.

"It's something Tara created" said Buffy as Tara blushed when everyone looked at her, "it's a potion that recreates sunlight…. Effective against vampires. At this level, it's better than a flash bang grenade; it can blind any attacker, or hostage, for a few minutes.

"At this level?" asked Major Hurt, team leader of SG-29.

"If.. if.. the bombs are at their… you know.. regular strength than.. then it's like looking at the sun" said Tara, "that… that's why when we use these… Buffy and the others have to use special.. special glasses while the light takes care of the vampires, or blinds any demons."

"Interesting, how's it work?" asked General Landry.

"There is a key word" said Tara as Genera Landry handed her the glass ball while the liquid was sloshing around inside. She then pointed at the wall behind her and looked at the General, asking his permission to test it. The General nodded his head as Buffy closed the metal case while Tara held the ball in her hand and whispered, "Solaris."

Tara then told everyone to close their eyes before she spun around and threw the ball, after the liquid inside had turned red, against the wall as a brilliant white light shone for a few seconds before it faded.

"Damn" said Major Griff, the SG-15 leader, as he wiped his eyes and shook his head, as did the others including Satterfield, Colonel Feretti and Dawn, "that's sweet."

"Thank you" said Tara nodding her head.

"Miss Maclay" said the General, "this could prove to be useful."

The General then went to explain that fifty minutes earlier, he receive a call from Captain Webb about the situation on Cylon Earth, that the Colonials wanted to come to Earth and that they had not only taken hostages but they had also shot Major Thompson. He said that he immediately called General O'Neill and apprised him of the situation and he approved a rescue mission.

"That's when I contacted you, Miss Summers" said the General as he looked at Dawn who nodded her head, 'but it was a few minutes later that General O'Neill contacted the SGC again. The Colonials, or rather Major Daniels not wanting the Colonials to know the address for Earth, or our Alpha, Beta, Gamma sites instead contacted New Kobol where he had to make the Colonial's demand in Ancient Greek so that the Colonials holding them hostage would think that he was really talking to Earth. Now, the President.. both Presidents actually will not give in to threats. Instead President Hayes has authorized SG-1 to accompany SG2, 15 and 29 to New Kobol to rescue the hostages and neutralize the people that the Colonial President on New Kobol referred to as terrorists. And since Major Rosenberg and Miss Lehane will be on New Kobol assisting in the rescue operations, Mrs Buffy Summers-Harris and Miss Tara Maclay will be the ones protecting President Hayes. You will all be sent to New Kobol, which will be our staging area… and I've been informed that Colonial officers will be joining in this operation given that their own people are doing this. Any questions?"

"No, sir" said the military members of the SG teams.

"Get to the Gateroom" said the General as everyone nodded their heads before heading down the stairs with Buffy, Dawn and Tara walking towards the stairs together.

"Miss Maclay?" said the General as Tara turned around, "may I have a word?"

"I'll wait for you downstairs" said Buffy as Tara handed her the case that contained the sunlight bombs. They walked down the stairs as General Landry walked over to Tara who was now standing at near the briefing room table.

"Once Major Rosenberg returns to New Kobol after this operation" said the general, "You and Mrs Summers-Harris will be heading back to Earth, but before you leave for Sunnydale… I'll like for you to get a read on a young girl who came through the Stargate a few hours ago."

"OK" said Tara confused.

"We sent a team to her planet just thirty minutes ago due to some very high temperatures on the DHD" said the General, "it's cooled down significantly since then, but we were afraid that they'd be unable to work the device if it was still at that high temperature. From their initial observations of the village that the girl claims she's from, everything's been destroyed… we believe there was a nuclear detonation."

"My goddess" said Tara in shock, "and this girl… she's part of a refugee…."

"She's the only one who survived" said the General as he heard the Stargate activate, "Major Rosenberg's needed at New Kobol for today to help any injured so I need her to remain there until President Hayes comes back tomorrow morning. But in the meantime, could you use your abilities to put the girl at ease? She hasn't talked since coming here, she hasn't eaten anything either… she saw something horrible on that planet.. that is something I'm very sure of… if you can put her at ease… and according to what I've heard from the people who know you; you have an uncanny ability to make people at ease around you."

"I… I don't know about that, General" said Tara as she smiled and blushed, "but… but I'll talk to her when I get back. I.. I'll try to help."

"Thank you, we need to find out what really happened on that world" said the General before he walked down the stairs to the control room with Tara where Buffy and Dawn were on the ramp, waiting for her. The General nodded at the young woman who walked down the stairs and headed to the Gateroom where she, Buffy and Dawn walked through the event horizon together before it disengaged.

"Good luck" whispered General Landry.

**New Kobol, 1210 hours.**

Willow was standing on one side of the Stargate with Faith by her side while Colonel Carter, Colonel Mitchell, Daniel, Vala and Teal'c were readying their weapons for the battle that was coming ahead. On the other side of the Stargate's pedestal, right across from them stood three Colonial Marines, Apollo, Racetrack and Helo in their own vests and firearms. With them was General O'Neill who was talking to Commander Adama with Dr. Burke translating.

As the redhead looked at the Stargate, and then at Faith as the both of them then checked their weapons, she recalled having just finished taking a break before the two groups met again about an hour ago. The two delegations kept on talking about one issue after another when the communication building called for Riley to return to the building. Once he was back in the building, the man called General O'Neill, telling him that it was General Landry who wanted to talk to him. The General then excused himself and asked Colonel Carter to accompany him back to the communications building while Willow and Faith looked at each other wondering what was going on.

It was a few minutes later that the General returned with Colonel Carter and Riley, and apologized for interfering with what the two Presidents were talking about. He told them that he received a message from the SGC that the other Colonial's had reached Cylon Earth and had landed three of their ships on the planet.

"One of those ships just happens to be aiming at the main camp" said the General as Commander Adama shook his head while Roslin rubbed her head and stood up asking if anyone was hurt. The General told them that one of the officer's was shot, but he was alive. He continued to tell them that they wanted to negotiate for access to Earth, and that since they shot one of the Earth officers… it could be assumed that they may be willing to kill.

"Who was shot, big G?" asked Faith.

"Thompson" said the General when Willow noticed that the one called Racetrack opened her eyes wide as she started to get worried for the man.

Willow had known the man when they were at the Academy together. He was one of the first people she met within the first few days, other than her roommate. And since she was still hurting after Oz had left her, she needed someone to talk to.. to get her mind away from her ex. She'd talk to her roommate who was doing the same major as her and they'd be spending a lot of time in study groups. She met Thompson in one of those study groups, and had gotten to know each other pretty well; they had gotten close enough, and Willow thought she had started to move on from Oz. It was during the second year of the Academy which was when she and Thompson had dated for a few months. However, it went no further than a few pop drinks, dinners outside in the city during the weekends, or a few quick kisses after he'd walk her to her room. It was during the sixth month of their budding relationship that she immediately slammed on the brakes. Willow had got to know him well, and vice versa, but although she enjoyed his company.. she didn't love him.

"I guess I'm still hung up on Oz" Willow had said one night on the sixth month that they were dating, "sucks huh?"

"Nah" said Thompson who leaned forward and kissed her forehead instead of her lips before looking into her emerald eyes, "you never forget your first love."

"What was it you called me the first time?" asked Willow with a smirk.

"Rose?" said Thompson as Willow laughed.

"You do realise I'm allergic to roses" said Willow after she stopped laughing as the man walked away from her backwards while sticking his tongue out at her. Willow then stuck her tongue out at him before she grinned and walked into her room. They stayed close, occasionally going out with each other, until graduation day. Then life took over as she was assigned to the SGC, and Thompson was transferred to another base in California. They stayed in contact through email and phone calls, but that lessened over the months as they started to really get busy; but they never really lost contact, just the times that they replied to emails lengthened the more busy each one got. Then the whole incident with the Slayer Council occurred and Willow reconnected with Faith who she fell in love with. The redhead had talked to Faith about Thompson when they had gotten serious with each other… she knew about Oz but to Faith, Thompson was a surprise, although it didn't change the feelings she had for the redhead.

Willow still emailed Thompson, as well as her roommate, Colleen Daniels, whenever she had the time since among those who were in her year during the time at the Academy… she was the closest to those two. They kept contact with each other and Willow learnt that he was transferred to SPACECOM. Eventually, five months before their wedding, Willow called Thompson and told him the truth about herself; that she was in love with a woman named Faith, and that they were getting married and that she hoped that he'd be able to make it.

Willow remembered that she had to take the phone off her ear because the man screamed in happiness over the phone.

"Dude" said Willow as she placed the phone back onto her ear, "you still scream like a girl; remember the spider incident."

"Oh shut up" said Thompson laughing.

"Hey" laughed Willow on her phone while Faith was sitting next to the redhead with her head on her shoulders, "Colleen screams like that.. Faith heard it too just so you know."

"Oh I so did!" shouted Faith as Thompson screamed again.

"Oh my God" said Willow, "you're a doofus."

"Takes one to know one" said Thompson as Faith laughed at the expression on Willow's face that day.

Faith had met Thompson a few days before the wedding when he was called to Colorado Springs, along with Colleen, for a transfer to what they knew at the time as Deep Space Telemetry. The four of them had barbeque at the girls' house where they caught up on old times and after they had met Faith for the first time… after which silly stories about their deeds at the Academy were shared as Faith laughed at her wife-to-be's expression.

Eventually, even working together at the SGC meant that they couldn't hang out as much since they had different schedules and his team was placed on more long term missions than SG-1. However, occasionally, Thompson, Colleen, Willow and Faith would meet whenever they had time to catch up with each other's lives… including Colleen's recent marriage, and joke about Thompson's inability to hold on to a woman.

Back in the present, as Willow stood near the Stargate with SG-1, she remembered Racetrack being the first one who volunteered to join the Earth officers in the rescue mission. Commander Adama was the one who then nodded his head before telling the General that since it was Colonial rebels led by Porter and Zarek who were causing these problems, he felt it appropriate that a Colonial force should join with them. IT was a few minutes later that Thompson himself called New Kobol, pretending that he was calling Earth while speaking in Ancient Greek; he told them that they had an hour to make preparations to receive refugees on Earth… and to give those refugees free reign on the planet that their gods had given to them, or else they'll be shooting hostages.

Willow was brought out of her thoughts by the Stargate activating as SG-2 and the others walked through in black Kull armour and headed down the staircase. However, she didn't see Dawn come though until a few minutes later when Buffy, Dawn and Tara walked through together just before the event horizon disengaged.

She could feel the awe, with a mixture of shock, as the Colonials watched the large group of personnel brought in so easily through the Stargate. Colonel Carter, Colonel Feretti, and Colonel Mitchell were then called by General O'Neill and taken to one side. Willow saw Colonel Feretti telling the General something before he turned and called for Tara. Willow and Faith then watched Tara smile at them, while Buffy and Dawn walked towards her, before the blonde witch handed the General a small metallic case which he opened as the three Colonels looked inside. Willow noticed that both Colonel Carter and Mitchell were surprised as they looked at the inside of the case, and then at Tara.

Colonel Carter then mentally called for Willow and Faith.

The both of them ran to where the small group was talking while Buffy and Dawn talked to each other, the older blonde telling her younger sister to be careful.

"Neat" said Faith as she held the glass sphere in her hand while handing another one to Colonel Mitchell, and another one to Willow. Tara then closed the case and told them about the keyword to activate the potions.

"Oh please can I say it?" asked Colonel Mitchell excitedly as General O'Neill rolled his eyes while Colonel Carter was examining the liquid and asked Tara if she could give her a sample so that she could examine it.

"Yea" said the General to Colonel Mitchell, while Tara nodded her head at Colonel Carter.

"Solaris" said Colonel Mitchell as the liquid in the three spheres turned red.

"Now its ready" said Tara, "hope it's useful."

"The Gate on that planet's located in a cave" said the General, "there are some lights, but if this gets as bright as what Colonel Ferretti told me.. then it's gonna be really useful."

It was then that Riley walked up to the group as the General then called up Buffy. He told Buffy and Tara that Riley was going to take them to the President, and that his protection was paramount. He told the two that even though he had secret service protection, Buffy and Tara had to be close to him at all time.

"Got it" said Buffy nodding her head.

"I can feel the magic here" said Tara, "it's a bit different, but I can still work with it."

"Good" said General O'Neill as he nodded at Riley who reached out his hand and offered to hold the small case that Tara was holding. After she handed the case over to the man, Buffy and Tara wished them good luck before she waved at her sister. The Slayer then gently squeezed Willow's and Faith's arms before telling them to be careful.

"We will" said Faith.

"Dawn's gonna be ok" said Willow as she turned and watched Colonel Ferretti order everyone in the armour don their headgear. The redhead then looked at Buffy and told her that the armour was virtually unstoppable, that it would protect her.

Buffy just nodded her head and, as she walked away with Tara and Riley, she still looked back at the redhead.

Willow gave a small smile and waved at Buffy before she looked at Faith who was smiling. General O'Neill then told everyone that they had a minute before going through, and asked Colonel Carter to dial the Stargate. While the Colonel was dialling; the General, whose words were being translated by Dr. Burke, told everyone that the rebels most likely would have people at the Gate on the other end, and that Willow, Colonel Carter and Colonel Mitchell would be using special flash grenades to disable the resistance in the cave before the others got in. Their goal was the rescue of the hostages and to make sure those civilians who were on the landed ships weren't harmed. The General then looked at Commander Adam who told them that the rebels under Zarek and Porter would fight hard, that they needed to be neutralized with lethal force if necessary.

The Colonials chambered their weapons indicating that they were ready. Willow looked over at Racetrack and got a stray thought from her as she imagined killing a dark haired man.

'Yep, that's definitely that Zarek guy" thought Willow to herself as she mentally spoke to Faith about what she saw in her mind.

_Faith: "Who knows, maybe Dylan finally found someone for him."_

Willow smiled and nodded her head just as the Stargate activated.

"People" said the General, "good luck."

TBC.

 


	158. The Sister and the Rescue (Part 2)

**New Kobol, 1215 hours.**

Willow, Colonel Carter, and Colonel Mitchell walked up the stairs on the pedestal and stood in front of the event horizon with the glass spheres that contained the potion in their hands. Colonel Mitchell looked back at General O'Neill, who nodded his head before Colonel Mitchell looked at Willow and nodded his head at the redhead; mentally asking her to contact Major Thompson who he was sure would be with the Colonial rebels in the cave since he was the highest ranking officer in the camp on Cylon Earth.

"Major Thompson" said Colonel Mitchell as Colonel Carter pointed at Daniel who was ready to speak in ancient Greek, "this is Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, do you copy?"

"Yes" said Major Thompson with a pain in his voice as if he was being hit. Just then a man speaking in ancient Greek spoke over the radio as Colonel Carter turned and nodded at Daniel.

" _My name is Dr. Daniel Jackson of Earth"_ he said after the man on the other side demanded to know why the Stargate was opened earlier than planned, " _we would like to send your people a peace offering. I'm sure that you are all hungry and thirsty, as well as in need of supplies. We've asked our leaders to come speak to you as you've asked and they are on the way... but our goal is to make sure that everyone of your people are taken care off. We'll be sending in food and water for you... do you understand?"_

While Daniel was talking to the Colonial rebels, Willow closed her eyes and contacted Major Thompson mentally through the Stargate.

_Willow: "Hey Dylan, how's it hanging?"_

_Thompson: "Rose? How are you.. huh? I mean... are you in my head? Wait…how are you in my head?"_

_Willow: "Long story... but right now, I need to know how many hostages there are in the cave, and how many rebels holding you guys."_

_Thompson: "Ok, there are six of us that they'll shoot if they don't speak to someone in authority, and twenty of them. There's another thirty in the camp, and a few hundred in the three ships according to Captain Webb who's in the cloaked Puddle Jumper."_

_Willow: "In five seconds, I need you to tell our people to close their eyes tight. Do you understand me? Real tight... or else they'll be temporarily blinded."_

_Thompson: "But..."_

_Willow: "Trust me?"_

_Thompson: "Of course, Rose."_

_Willow: "I'm allergic, remember? Don't open your eyes until we tell you to. Understand?"_

_Thompson: "Yea."_

_Willow: "Five second count down, starting... now!"_

"Five seconds" said Willow as she lifted one hand and counted down while the two Colonels took position as Daniel continued to talk about some fictional topics to the rebels. When Willow counted down to one, she and the Colonels then pulled back their arms and a few seconds later they threw the small spheres through the event horizon.

"Major " said Colonel Mitchell as he nodded at Willow while pulling his P90 up, as did Colonel Carter.

_Willow: "Dylon... can you hear me?"_

_Thompson: "Yeah, damn... we could see the light through our eyelids... so bright.. what the heck was that?"_

_Willow: "Yeah…. It's kinda classified. Trust me, you won't believe me even if I could tell you."_

_Thompson: "O…..K. I heard the Colonials screaming; and I think the one behind me just collapsed. I think you should be clear to get through."_

"Sir, Ma'am" said Willow as she nodded, "coast's clear."

"Move out" said Colonel Mitchell as he, Colonel Carter, and then Willow walked through the event horizon to end up in a cave were there were soft lights from the lamps that were hanging on the walls. While the two Colonel's were sweeping around with their P90's as Teal'c, Vala, Daniel and Faith then walked through the Stargate, Willow knelt down next to a kneeling Major Thompson while another bald headed man was lying on the ground behind him.. a weapon on the floor next to him.

"Hey, doofus" whispered Willow as Major Thompson slowly opened his eyes, only to see spots and shadows behind a blurred vision of Willow, "can you see me?"

"Almost there" said Major Thompson softly as he blinked his eyes multiple times until his vision cleared, and he saw Willow, with Faith behind her while other SG teams in Kull armour were walking through the gate; some of whom were placing the unconscious Colonials on one side of the cave and others were helping the Earth officers who were still blinking their eyes. Major Thompson's vision cleared up after a few seconds as Racetrack walked through the Stargate with Apollo, Helo and the Marines while they looked around in shock. Willow and Faith noticed that Major Thompson was looking behind them and the two young women smiled as they looked at each other before Faith helped him stand up while pulling on his good hand. Major Thompson then looked at Willow with an eyebrow arched, "so… telepath?"

"More like descended Ancient" said Willow to Major Thompson, whose eyes widened in surprise when he suddenly grinned.

"So when you and I were… you know…" said the Major with a wide grin, "I was dating an Ancient?"

"Umm.. no" whispered Willow shaking her head before discretely nodding her head towards Racetrack "I didn't know anything then. And technically this is a new body for me but that's a long story for another time, but right now… oh boy… I'm getting some thoughts from your new friend."

"Huh?" said Major Thompson as he looked past Willow at Racetrack who was talking to Helo and Apollo, while the Marines were still looking around. Racetrack then glanced at Major Thompson who gave him a small smile before her attention returned to both the Colonial officers. Major Thompson then looked at Faith and Willow and gave a small smile before Colonel Carter, Mitchell and Feretti walked over to where they were standing.

"Thompson" said Colonel Ferretti as the Major nodded his head, "how's your injury? How many people are injured?"

"I'm fine, sir" said the man, "they were gonna start shooting if there was nothing done by the SGC in this call. The others are in the camp. Captain Webb's been in contact with me, and we've got some military personnel out there heading towards the camp… they're positioned close by.. just waiting on your orders."

"Alright" said Colonel Feretti as Colonel Mitchell turned and shouted within the cave.

"Listen up" said the Colonel as Dawn and Satterfield, in their armour, walked up to the Colonials and translated, "SG-1 will be using the Puddle Jumper to infiltrate the armed ship; we take out the rebels who're in control.. and we've got one less problem to worry about. The rest of you will go with the Colonials and take the camp… rules of engagement is as follows; they shoot, shoot them back. Use Zats to take the ones in the camp."

"Zat?" asked Apollo as he looked at the one he thought was Dawn.

"It's a stun weapon" said the brunette who was wearing the helmet that covered her whole head, "I'm sure that you guys will find out about it eventually."

"Major Adama will be heading for the armed ship with SG-1 in the Jumper" said Colonel Mitchell.

"The rest of us will be heading to the camp" said Colonel Ferretti, "once we're ready, we will coordinate with our teams that are in the surrounding area before we move in. The safety of the hostages is the goal. I want the armoured teams to use your plasma repeaters and fire on any hostile that happens to try and take us one once the camp has been secured. From what the Colonials have told us about this Zarek person, it's most likely that he'll do something.. and when he does, I'm guessing he'll use his hundreds of followers. Fire the repeaters on the ground in front of them, show them what they're facing… hopefully they'll stop, and then surrender. If they don't… then we'll use lethal force."

"Colonel" said Apollo while Dawn translated, "Commander Adama and President Roslin have requested that if possible, Zarek be taken alive to stand trial."

The Colonel nodded his head before telling everyone that they had their missions, and it was time to move out.

Daniel looked back and told Apollo to head out with them as SG-1, with Colonel Mitchell on the radio to Captain Webb asking him to pick them up right outside the cave entrance, walked towards the cave entrance. Willow and Faith raised their weapons as they almost reached the cave entrance with Vala, Daniel, Teal'c' and Apollo doing the same as they cautiously stepped out of the cave entrance when Captain Webb contacted Colonel Mitchell. The officer told the co-leader of SG-1 that he was directly on his left side.

Apollo looked in shock as Colonel Mitchell walked to his left and disappeared into thin air. Looking at a sheepish looking Daniel with his eyes wide open, Apollo asked him what was going on.

"Come on, Daniel" said Vala as she walked in ahead after Faith, before Teal'c nodded at the archaeologist and walked into the Puddle Jumper. Once Teal'c was inside, followed by Willow; Daniel then walked in as Apollo looking around the ship in shock while Willow and Colonel Carter talked to Captain Webb and asked him to pull up the scans of the armed ship. While Captain Webb was doing just that, Apollo turned and looked at Daniel and demanded to know what was going on, and how it was that they had hands on such advanced technology when even the Colonials who had been in space for much longer than them, thought that this was all science fiction.

"We went out there and explored" said Vala matter of factly as she sat down while Colonel Mitchell looked at the dark haired woman who put her hands on top of her head and looked at Apollo, who in turn was still looking around in surprise, "maybe the reason your people haven't had your hands on this technology, or met any new races is because you haven't gone out of your own corner of the galaxy?"

"Vala" said Colonel Mitchell as he looked at the woman; he knew that her mind was in the right place, and that she had a point… but this really was not the best time, "not the right time."

"Fine" sighed Vala as Daniel translated for Apollo who looked at Vala who had stood back up and walked towards the entrance to the cockpit, looking at the plans of the armed ship. Apollo then looked at Daniel and asked him if he thought that they had the right to this technology, especially the cloaking technology without sharing it with the Colonials.

" _TO be honest with you"_ said Daniel _, "this is only one of two ships we have on loan to us from our outpost in the other galaxy. This was brought in to scout this planet and make sure that everyone's being kept safe. And the other one is conducting a mission that even I'm not aware of. And in a way, Vala has a point… everything that we've done to improve ourselves is based on our travels through the Gate to the Stars. I'm sure General O'Neill's already told you, but we're sharing shield technology with you, as well as medicine and food. We'll show you how to conduct gate travel, how to keep yourselves safe. But the minute details will have to be worked out between those people earning the big money… but I'm sure that we'll be able to come to an arrangement where we can help you study whatever technology you retrieve through the Stargate. But when it comes to this technology, I highly doubt if we'll agree to share it… let me ask you a question. If our roles were reversed, and your people had found this technology before we did… would you have shared it with us?"_

Apollo just looked at Daniel with a frown. He knew that the man was right, especially about the part of the role reversal… he was certain that neither the Colonial government, nor the military, would want to share this particular technology with people who they weren't sure if they would just turn around and use it against them.

" _I will still have to tell the Commander and the President about this development"_ said Apollo as Daniel nodded his head.

It was then that Colonel Carter looked back and called Daniel and Apollo to the cockpit. The Colonial officer's eyes went even wider at seeing the holographic HUD while the blonde Colonial was asking him about the best way to enter the ship so that they can extinguish this entire situation.

"We need to know where the weapons control room's located" said Colonel Carter while Apollo looked at the HUD in amazement before he put his hand forward and through the display. All the while, the Earth officers were looking at him before he looked at Willow, nodded his head, and then pointed at the disc shaped forward section of the ship. He pointed to a room, telling them that the weapons control for the main weapon was located in that area of the ship; and the bridge was in another section of the ship.

"Carter, Teal'c, Major Rosenberg, and Faith take the weapons control room" said Colonel Mitchell while Daniel translated, "remember, we don't want them to know that we're there…. But given our luck.. they'll probably know anyway. Use zats… zats are our friends today. We don't know how many more armed Colonials there are in that ship, so I'd like to take out the bridge, and have the firing controls for the weapons system destroyed. We take out that weapon, and we've taken out their leverage."

"The others on the ground" said Colonel Carter, "especially the ones in the Kull armour will use the repeaters to show anyone else who tries to do something hostile that we mean business. And then… and then it's up to the Colonials what they wanna do."

" _The President and the Commander would like for Colonial officers to lead the others using Zarek's ship back to New Kobol"_ said Apollo _, "they're certain that the others, particularly the civilians, have no idea what's going on. SO once they know that they've been tricked, we're hoping that they'll voluntarily agree to settle on New Kobol."_

"And if they do not?" asked Teal'c as Daniel translated while Apollo looked at him.

" _Then the President has authorised that they be left to their own devices"_ said the Colonial officer softly, still can't believing what the President decided _, "her reasoning is that she's trying to unite the remaining people of the Colonies, and… and if this remnant still refuses her offer to settle down on New Kobol.. then they are welcome to search for a new home on their own. Her first priority is to those who've already settled on New Kobol… she'd like everyone to unite on that planet… but she's already planning for their refusal to join us."_

"Maybe you should tell them that they have nowhere else to go if they refuse" said Vala as Daniel translated, "they can settle there for a few years while they search for another planet, and then they can move there if they want."

"Yea" said Faith, "you can them 'em that. You guys just want a home, and what better home than one where the rest of the people who have the same ideals and culture as your own are staying."

Apollo just nodded his head before Colonel Mitchell ordered Captain Webb to head to the air lock where the team would be making their entrance. And then once inside the ship, they'd then go their separate ways… and end Zarek's rebellion.

It had taken two minutes for the small ship to fly over the Astral Queen while they noticed the other SG teams in black armour, and the personnel who were already waiting at the outskirts of the camp, approaching the main camp stealthily. Captain Webb made another pass over the ship while cloaked before he carefully docked the Puddle Jumper at a port-side airlock. Once he had made sure that the inner room was clear of people, Captain Webb opened the rear door, after which Apollo typed in an override code on a panel that was right next to the airlock and stepped back as the Earth officers pointed their Zats in the room beyond as the door opened. Finding the room empty, SG-1 and Apollo stepped into the rood before the Colonial officer closed the airlock doors, and Colonel Mitchell ordered Captain Webb to head to the window outside the bridge and wait for his signal should anything go wrong.

"Let's hope nothing goes wrong then" said Colonel Carter as she glanced at Colonel Mitchell.

**Cylon Earth, Camp Three, 1220 hours.**

While Triana was resting under a tent while sitting on a foldable chair, and drinking some fresh water; Giles and some of the scientists from Earth, as well as the two Marines who stayed with them while the other one was still out exploring with Anna and her team. Anna was already told by Giles to head back to camp, that they needed to be in one location in case of any emergency… and she had already told him that she'd be back in thirty minutes. In the meantime, the others were listening to the radio from the Puddle Jumper as Captain Webb was giving them a blow by blow of what was going on. He had already told them that SG-1 entered the larger ship which had some of the scientists in the camp biting their fingernails nervously. They listened as Captain Webb told them that SG-1 had broken up into two teams and that almost immediately once they headed into the ship, the Earth officers had started firing their Zat's.

"Now the other SG teams are attacking the camp" said Webb as he looked at the scans of the camp being taken by the port sensors. It showed teams of the Earth personnel in their Kull Armour, as well as the other military officers that were stationed outside the camp, started firing on the rebel Colonials in the camp with their Zats. While everyone was firing at each other, the hostages all got onto the floor so that they wouldn't get hit by the blue energy beam, "oh boy."

"Captain?" asked Giles over the radio.

"We've got nearly a hundred and ten people coming out of the three ships, they're firing at our people" said Captain Webb while he looked at two HUDs side by side, one showed the battle going on outside as a few of the armoured personnel and the military personnel who were parts of the SG teams that were outside the camp headed in and pulled back the hostages. In the meantime, the other personnel wearing the armour, including Colonel Ferretti, Satterfield and Grogan.. along with some of the Colonial Marines, Helo, and Racetrack started firing their weapons toward the oncoming mass of Colonial rebels who were armed. Then Captain Webb looked at the other HUD and saw one team in the ship heading towards the weapons control room.

"We're in" said Willow over her radio while Captain Webb, and the others in Camp three, Camp Two, and Camp One heard the laud bang in the background caused by a pack of C-4 destroying the door. They then heard sounds of energy weapons being fired, as well as rifle fire, in the background while Teal'c was saying that he had taken down two.

"I got four, big guy" said Faith as Giles smiled hearing her voice, and wondered at the look that Teal'c must be giving the Slayer.

"This is not a competition, folks" said Colonel Mitchell, "we're at the door to the bridge. Stand by."

"This is Colonel Carter, weapons control room is secure. Placing C-4."

"Copy" said Colonel Mitchell who signalled towards the door before he and his team went inside. The Colonel shot two men with the Zat gun, while Apollo shot the knee caps off one more rebel, and Daniel along with Vala took down two more each. Colonel Mitchell then heard a loud boom sound before Colonel Carter's voice came through the radio saying that the fire controls form the weapons were destroyed, and that they were heading to the bridge.

The Colonel acknowledged before looking at Apollo and told him to send a message to the rebel colonials through all their frequencies. He told Apollo to tell them to surrender while Colonel Ferretti's voice was coming over the radio that the Colonial Marines, Helo and Racetrack had already started using lethal shots, and they were about ready to do them same with their own repeaters; that right now they were simply firing at the ground, and in about ten seconds.. they were getting ready to fire into the hostile crowd that were taking cover, while other Rebels were firing; the bullets just falling onto the ground harmlessly after hitting the armour.

"You wanna save as many people as possible?" said Colonel Mitchell while Daniel translated for Apollo who nodded his head just as they heard people running in the hallway outside the bridge. Colonel Mitchell pointed at the communication system as he got onto the radio, which Giles and the others listened in from Camp Three as they stood around the radio helplessly as some of the other Cylons also started to surround them… the former Watcher translating what was going on for their benefit.

Meanwhile, inside the Astral Queen's bridge, Colonel Mitchell and the others took positions and started to fire their Zats as a group of people lead by Cage took cover in two adjacent hallways while they fired at the remaining members of SG-1 from behind their cover.

"Sam?" said Daniel over the radio as the Colonel and Vala fired out of the door while Apollo got onto another console and accessed the communications systems on both of the landed ships, "Sam, we're taking fire."

Once Daniel finished talking, he then started to fire into the hallway while Apollo was telling the armed rebels to put down their weapons; that Earth had sent teams to take them down by force if they had to, and that if they don't surrender in the next ten seconds… the Earth personnel would have no choice but to resort to lethal force.

In the meantime, while Daniel heard Zarek… who happened to be taking cover outside on the ground while firing at the Earth forces, shout over the radio that the Earthers wouldn't fire lethal rounds at them… that he was looking at them firing energy weapons that were simply hitting the ground.

" _They're doing everything that they can not to shoot at us and…"_

" _We've taken out the Astral Queen's weapons"_ said Apollo while he looked back, and then ducked, as bullets flew overhead while SG-1 took cover behind some consoles as more rebels came down the hall. Apollo then reached for the phone he was talking on and pulled it down before telling Zarek that if he didn't order his people to surrender, then they really were going to shoot to kill, _"think about what you're doing. What kind of leader puts their people in danger."_

" _Earth is our birthright, that is our home and where we belong… not on some gods-damn backwards planet"_ said Zarek over the radio just as Daniel and the others stopped firing when the people who were shooting at them were taken down by blue energy bolts, as well as other attackers who were mentally thrown against the wall after their weapons were forced out of their hands and thrown aside. While the shooting in the hallway stopped as the rest of SG-1 ran into the bridge while Willow and Faith raised their Zats as they walked backwards in preparation from another attack from behind them.

"SG-1" said Colonel Ferretti, "times up, they're still firing on us… we've got six injured. We're using lethal force."

" _Damn it, Zarek!"_ shouted Apollo into the radio after Daniel translated what the Colonel had told them, "put all your weapons…"

" _Dear gods! They're firing on us… we… we can't.. we're firing but… God's…"_ shouted Zarek.

" _Surrender, damn it!"_ shouted Apollo as Daniel looked at him from the doorway as even more people headed to the bridge, which Willow and the others filled with the energy blasts from the zat guns.

" _They… they killed so many of my men in a few seconds we… and.. and… we surrender! We surrender!"_

" _They surrender"_ said Apollo as he looked at Daniel who in turn translated for Colonel Mitchell. The man then told Apollo that Zarek needed to give the order to his men in the ship to put down their weapons and surrender while Colonel Carter radioed Colonel Ferretti and relayed him Zarek's surrender. While Apollo told Zarek to put down his weapons, the shooting in the hallway outside the bridge stopped as people could be seen putting their weapons down before putting their hands up.

Camp Three was cheering when Captain Webb let them know that the firing had stopped and that the rebel Colonial's who were outside had put down their weapons and were lying on the ground with their hands over their heads.

"We've got six from our side injured" said Captain Webb over the radio as one of the Marines quietened everyone down, "not too bad though. I just contacted General O'Neill and he said that he'll send med teams and more people from the Colonial military to take these clowns into whatever custody they have. I'm guessing that they'll be here for awhile; the civilians may be brought to New Kobol… one of the Colonial officers is talking to the other ships in orbit now. Stay put… once I've been given the go ahead, I'll bring you guys back to your places near the primary camp."

"Understood" said one of the Marines before Giles pointed at the radio, and the Marine nodded his head.

"Captain" said Giles, "did Will… I mean Major Rosenberg come along with SG-1?"

"Yes, sir" said Captain Webb, "they're in the armed ship."

"Tell her and Dr. Jackson that we've found someone who claims to be a native to this planet" said Giles.

"Sir?" asked Captain Webb; he knew that there shouldn't be anyone left on this planet, particularly given the extent of damage that was wrought planet wide, "can you please repeat that, sir?"

"We've found… or a native of this world found us. She hasn't yet told us how she survived but… but she looks just like the Number Six models" said Giles, "please pass along the message to Willow and the others. We haven't questioned her as yet, she seems to be dehydrated and hungry… but once she's fit, we can ask her some questions."

'Understood" said a still surprised Captain Webb before he reconnected himself to SG-1, "Jumper One to Major Rosenberg."

"Jumper One?" asked Willow as she and the others watched those who were just firing on them put their weapons down and surrender after Zarek told them over their wireless that the Earthers had the capability to kill all of them if they wanted; especially since a part of their force was neutralized in the first few seconds of them turning the plasma repeaters on the rebel Colonial's and killing many.

"Major" said Captain Webb, "Dr. Giles has asked me to inform you and Dr. Jackson that a native of this planet found him and his team at Camp Three."

"What?" asked Willow in disbelief as everyone in SG-1 looked at each other in shock while they waited for SG-2 and the Colonial Marines.

"Webb, this is Colonel Mitchell. Can you confirm?"

"That's what Dr. Giles told me, sir" said Captain Webb.

"For over two thousand years?" asked Colonel Carter as she looked at Willow who shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to speak with this individual" said Teal'c while the others nodded their heads before they glanced back at Apollo who was still on the radio, "given that we suspect that the people who occupied this planet may have been Cylons, I would recommend that we do not inform the Colonials of this discovery."

"Muscles is right" said Vala, "with what they each went through, I'm guessing that they'll most likely kill this Cylon before we get any information."

"We keep them away first" said Colonel Mitchell as Vala looked at him and grinned.

"We wait for Dawn and her team to get here" said Faith, "and then we check in with the G-man."

While SG-1 nodded their heads, Giles and the other Cylons went back to work while the there scientists waited for their Puddle Jumper ride back to the other continent so that they could continue their work. Giles, and the other Cylons.. including the Leoben model who was still processing that the woman who was looking back at him from the tent was not only a native to this world, but was claiming to be the template for the Number Six models in the Cylon line.

'And I was created in the image of her father' thought Leoben to himself as he walked behind Giles with the other Cylons, 'and Saul Tigh…. The infamous Saul Tigh of the Galactica is one of us? He is one of the five we do not know about.. the five we are forbidden to speak about? Cavil's the first of us, did he know?'

" _How are you feeling?"_ asked Giles as he took a seat in front of Triana who gave him a small smile after she finished her second bowl of macaroni and cheese. She then looked at Leoben and smiled at him before looking at Giles again and nodded her head _._

" _I am feeling much better than before"_ said Triana _, "is everything safe with your people?"_

Triana remembered Giles telling her that there were some problems on the other continent, and that he and the others were going to be listening in on the mission. IN the meantime, Giles had ordered her to take a seat, and drink some water before he handed her some food bowls. He then went to listen to the radio transmissions.

" _Yes"_ said Giles _, "I have notified one of the teams that come from my homeworld to talk to you about what has happened here. You are the only survivor that we have found and… and we would like to know if there are more of you. I am certain that they would like to speak to you… would you mind holding off explaining until they have returned?."_

" _I will wait"_ said Trina as she looked at Leoben _, "if you do not mind."_

" _Of.. of course"_ said Leoben nodding his head _, "we… we can wait."_

**The Rearwood Residence, Sunnydale, 1245 hours.**

Thousands of light years away from Cylon Earth where Willow and the others were busy speaking with Triana in private; back on Earth it was three minutes following Kathy's call that two patrol cars were sent to the Rearwood house. The cars screeched to a stop outside the garage before the officers headed up the footpath through the front yard and then onto the front porch.

"Sunnydale Police Department!" said one of the officers while his partner looked through the glass panels next to the door which were covered by two curtains. The other two officers than headed towards the backdoor with their guns in hand. Meanwhile, an officer pounded on the front door again while his partner tried to get a good look inside through a gap that he found between the two curtains.

What he eventually did find turned his blood cold.

"Open the door!" said the officer to his partner who was pounding on the door, "now! Open the door!"

The officer who was at the door stood back before he kicked hard and the door swung inside. It was then he and his partner saw the pale body of a young girl on the floor with her eyes facing the door. The two of them took off their weapons off their holsters and put up their weapons to the front as they walked in, and around the body of the little girl to find the body of the boy lying under the mantle with picture frames covering the body. It was then that they heard the back door open as the other two officers entered the kitchen and saw the oldest girl lying on the floor, her shirt torn by five bloody slashes across her chest; her eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh dear God" said one of the officers as he ran out the door and vomited in the bushes.

Another officer radioed dispatch and called for detectives while his partners headed up the stairs to the second floor. The officer on the radio then noticed the two puncture holes on the neck of the oldest girl, and stopped mid-sentence. He then, with his heart beating hard in his chest, then went over to the living room and saw the other two bodies. He then crouched down while telling dispatch to stand-by, and it was then that he noticed the puncture wounds on the youngest girl's neck... and then he went on to check on the boy; and he found the same thing.

"We need Special Investigations" said the officer into the radio as his stunned partners walked slowly down the stairs, their faces white while they held on tightly to the banister.

"Sarge?" asked the man who was in the living room… still in disbelief, "what.. what did you see?"

"Everyone out" said the Sergeant softly, "block... block off the house and... and canvas the area. Go. We'll.. we'll wait for special investigations to get here. Go!"

**BPRI, 1300 hours.**

Cordelia was looking up at Angel lovingly before she closed her eyes and opened her mouth in pleasure. She felt the ensouled vampire gently pull her hair as her head went backwards while he leaned down and kissed her jaw, making her moan lightly. He then looked at her again as he quickened his pace before the co-administrator of the BPRI gave a light scream, after which Angel just fell on top of the woman who was panting while she gently tussled Angel's hair.

"You're right" said Angel as he looked at a breathless Cordelia and wiped off the sweat on her cheeks and forehead, "your skin's really soft."

"Told 'ja" said Cordelia.

It was then that the both of them laughed out loud before Angel kissed her again. HE then rolled to his back while Cordelia lay her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist. Angel had wanted to make Cordelia happy.. he knew that she wanted a child, and something more in a relationship but the both of them remembered what happened when he had sex with Buffy all those years ago. As the both of them lay in bed, Cordelia brushed her finger on his abs while the vampire brushed his hands on her arm, and then on her shoulder. He then pulled her in and kissed her again while thinking about the idea Willow had given him after she called apologizing to him for trying to go ahead with her project to clone a new genetically engineered body without the demon present; a project that he didn't agree to. He approached Tara with Cordelia that night after Willow's call, and asked her if there was any way that his soul could be anchored.

"Angel" said Cordelia as they were walking to Tara's room, "are you sure about this? What if this is like what you said will happen if Willow clones your body, or using genetic engineering to..."

"Because I'm sure that every clone she makes of me will have the demon" said Angel, "the truth is that with magic, we don't know.. and I know Willow just apologized to me. She said that she didn't think it through, and that she just wanted the best for you and me."

"I know" said Cordelia all those weeks ago.

"She suggested an anchor" said Angel, "and it's something no-one's thought about. Tara anchored Willow to this planet when she went to help Dr. Jackson in the Ori's galaxy, and if we could do something similar to my soul... then I can give you a semi-normal life. I know that you want kids and... until now we really haven't... you know.."

"Had nasty, sweaty, screaming sex?" smirked Cordelia, enjoying the nervousness in Angel's eyes. She then held both of his hands in hers while looking into his eyes, "like you said we can adopt. And I remember the whole thing with Buffy. The one moment of true happiness... I know that's why you haven't well, you know... done me."

"I'm scared" said Angel as he looked at Cordelia, "becoming Angelus means that everyone's in danger.. but if I can anchor my soul to the planet? Then maybe... just maybe I can make you happy."

"I'm already happy" said Cordelia as she pulled his hands towards Tara's room, "let's get to making the both of us even more happy. But please, no more brooding?"

"Hey" said Angel, "brooding's my thing... you can't take that away from me."

"Uh huh" said Cordelia as she looked back at him and smiled, a smile that if Angel's heart did beat.. it would be skipping multiple beats as he watched the woman in front of him pulling him through hallways.

It was a few minutes later that they reached Tara's room. They knocked on the door and then stepped back while sheepishly looking at a sweaty, but barely covered, Kennedy who opened the door with a bed sheet covered Tara behind her who was sitting up on the bed; her face red with embarrassment.

"Sorry ladies" said a red faced Cordelia while Angel suddenly found the fire extinguisher on the wall very interesting, "we'll come back."

"Miss Chase" said Tara as she picked up the bed sheet that was trailing behind her covered body as she headed towards the door, "is everything alright?"

"Yea, Angel?" smirked Kennedy as she looked at the nervous vampire who was pretending to check if the fire extinguisher needed to be refilled, "what's up?"

"We didn't know you were busy" said Cordelia nervously, "I mean we should have since you guys were staying here tonight instead of Tara staying over with Mrs. Summers and the kids. I mean, we can talk tomorrow, and..."

"Miss Chase" said Tara as she frowned at them, "give me five minutes?"

"You don't have to hurry or…." said Cordelia when Kennedy opened the door and stepped to one side while Tara told them to come in before she picked up a shirt and track pants. She then rushed into the restroom while Kennedy grinned at the blonde with, and the waggled her eyebrows at Cordelia and Angel.

"I can see you" shouted Tara from behind the closed door while Kennedy giggled.

It was ten minutes later that Tara, Angel and Cordelia sat under the full moon on a wooden table at the front lawn of the BPRI; they could barely hear the howls from Oz, and Bay, who were locked underneath the BPRI behind timed, steel reinforced doors while Kelden was with a babysitter. But Cordelia, Angel, and Tara put those thoughts behind them while they talked to Tara who listened intently about what Willow had told Angel in regards to the soul anchoring.

"Yea" said Tara as she placed both her hands on the table iin front of her, "Willow's anchoring was complicated... I had to anchor part of her soul here... while the other part was travelling to the Ori galaxy. But with her, I had the link that she shared with Faith to work with. I... I'm not saying it can't be done, but I'll need to do some research on this. And. and I'd like to ask Wesley about any soul anchoring rituals; if that's alright with you?"

"Yes" said both Cordelia and Angel together.

It was a few days later that Tara walked over to Angel and Cordelia's office and told them that it was possible, but Angel's soul could not be tethered to the Earth.. it had to be anchored to another human soul.

"Wait, what?" asked Angel as he leaned forward on his desk.

"Your soul can only be anchored to a human soul.. it's something to do with the fact that the demon is still in there" said Tara as she sat down on the couch, across from both Angel and Cordelia, "and there is a risk. When the soul that you're anchored to dies, then not only is the anchor gone… there'll be a magical backlash that'll affect you. It's like losing a piece of your own soul, you won't lose it and become Angelus by any means… it just means that you'll be depressed, and…"

"Needy? Grumpy? Moody?" asked Cordelia as she looked at Tara who gave a small smile and then she looked at Angel, "need I go on?"

"That's some of the effects" said Tara as she looked at Angel, "think of it more like Miss Chase's soul is what's reinforcing your own... I think that's something that the Kalderesh clan never expected. I mean, for your soul to be anchored to another human beings... I think that will negate the curse about the whole true happiness moment... thing."

"So basically if I die" said Cordelia as Angel and Tara snapped their heads at her, "then.."

"Cordy" said Angel, "if this works by anchoring my soul to something else, then yeah… but doing it to you… Tara, what's the risks to her?"

"If you die" said Tara, "she'll suffer from the same effects. She shouldn't be in danger, just a lot of emotional pain. But then again, with the demon in play… it could take Cordelia's soul with you if you die… or it may not. A vampire soul connection's never been done before."

"Cordy" said Angel.

"I'm doing it" said Cordelia as she placed her hand on Angel's face, "I am doing this."

Back in the present day, Cordelia snuggled closer to Angel as she thought about the first night that they really spent together after his soul was anchored. Buffy, Satsu, Violet, Rona, and Kennedy were close by, and Tara had placed charms and wards around Cordelia's door that would leave a desouled Angelus unable to leave the room while Buffy and Kennedy got a potentially naked Cordelia away from Angelus at record time. Xander would then come by minutes later to stand with his wife in full armour while carrying an axe.

"Hey" said Xander as the girls looked at him with eyebrows raised, "if deadboy happens to go all Angelus again, then I'm helping to dust him… I mean, it's what Angel would want."

"You're enjoying this way too much" said Buffy as she nudged his arm while smiling at him.

"Shhh" said Xander when they suddenly heard sounds coming from Cordelia's room, sounds that made the group of girls and one man look around nervously when suddenly they heard a scream from Cordelia's room. The girls then looked at Xander who shrugged his shoulders and said that he didn't know what was going in there. Buffy smirked before they looked at Cordelia's door again, and waited…. in case Angelus was released into the world.

The group were waiting for a total of thirty minutes before the door to Cordelia's room opened slightly and a breathless young woman popped her head out and gave them a thumbs up before slamming the door shut again.

"Thanks! Guys!" shouted Cordelia as she giggled, "but we're gonna be alright."

"Ok" said Buffy as she shook her head, "I'm gonna go home… I need a shower. A really hot shower with something that can clean my brain off Cordy's sex noises."

"Me too" said Kennedy before the others left.

Back in teh present, as Cordelia raised her head and grinned at Angel, her phone rang. Reaching for the side table that was next to her bed, Cordelia activated the line and spoke into the device. Almost immediately her face became serious as she looked at Angel, who looked back at her confused.

"It's Kate" said Cordelia as she handed her phone to Angel who sat up quickly. The both of them knew that it was nothing good when Detective Kate Lockley, formerly of the LAPD, and the current head of the Sunnydale Police Department's Special Investigations Unit called on them. The SIU was formed after the formation of the BPRI, and following a revamp of the Sunnydale Police Department to investigate deaths related to the supernatural. The officers in that unit were trained by the BPRI in taking down demons, and Vampires, but occasionally they'd call on the BPRI to help in their investigations… with their usual liason being either Xander or Agent Garret.

This time though, Angel could tell from the tone of Det. Lockley's voice that whatever happened was bad enough to directly call the co-administrators.

"I'll be right there with Agent Garret, and Xander" said Angel as he watched Cordelia run to the intercom system and called on the two of them to get ready to respond to a SIU call.

"I'll go" said Cordelia as she headed into the rest room, "I'll just take a shower and…"

'Cordy" said Angel as she ran in after Cordelia who had already started the shower and was under the running water, "whatever this is, it sounded really bad. We're taking the U.V protected cars so I'll be fine… and even if I'm under the sun for a few seconds I won't turn to ash. The people here need you safe.. and, before you say anything, I know you can protect yourself but this is just a consult on what could be a really bad crime scene. She said that a while family was murdered…"

"How?' asked Cordelia.

"They found vampire bites on the three kids, and the parents" said Angel as he stepped under the running water, "the mother's body was mutilated… they found her insides all close to the side of the bed. And.. and there was a message on the wall; but Kate didn't tell me what it was. She said I should be there to read it.. that.. that that the message was written in blood. And here's the odd thing, she thinks there could be two people… one of them a human."

"What?" asked Cordelia as they both stepped out of the shower.

'Yea" said Angel as he started to put on some clothes that he kept in Cordelia's room, "she and her partner found some unfinished food on a plate, even the TV was warm."

'So hold on" said Cordelia, "whoever killed that family, also decided to have lunch and watch TV while the vampire killed the children and the parents?"

"Looks like it" said Angel before he kissed Cordelia again before putting on his earpiece, and then pointing at it while looking at Cordelia, "I'll be right here, Cordy. Garret and Xander should be downstairs by now."

"Be careful" said Cordelia as she walked out with Angel who was headed to the back covered entrance where the special car was parked, while Cordelia headed for the Operations Room so that she could talk to Angel and the team through a secured line.

**The Rearwood Residence, Sunnydale, 1345 hours.**

Just as Angel and the others drove up to the address that Det. Lockley had texted Agent Garret, the SUV that was carrying the three of them passed five stationary ambulances, police cars, and even a few news vans… all of whom heard about the Rearwood family massacre by a possible mentally disturbed individual. The SUV then parked at the side of the road as Angel placed his coat over his head to block out the sunlight before ran into the house, his body starting to already smoke, with Agent Garret and Xander right behind him.

"Kate" said Angel as she nodded at him before speaking to her partner who went into the kitchen. She then walked towards Angel and the others, "how bad?"

"Bad" said the detective as she pointed at the outline of where the bodies used to lie on the floor. She pointed at the places where the Children were placed before telling Angel that the boy's ribs were broken, "and the girls? It was like they were just laid there. We found picture frames on the boys back, and the mantle was cracked… I'm guessing that the autopsy will show that the edge of the mantle's what broke his ribs."

"You're saying he was pushed? Hard?" asked Xander.

"Or thrown" said Agent Garret, "but we'll need to see the autopsy reports."

"The parents?" asked Angel as he looked around the room, and sniffed the air… smelling cooked meat, perfume, and blood.

'Upstairs" said Det. Lockley as she pointed at the stairs.

"So someone really ate food?" asked Xander, "as in burgers, and fries?"

"More like pot roast" said Det. Lockley, "they didn't finish it.. and the television was on when the officers responded to the call."

"So they ate, and watched TV" said Agent Garret as they reached the second floor and Detective Lockley led them to the parent's room, "while the vampire killed everyone."

"Looks that way" said Detective Lockley as they entered the bedroom where Xander, the detective and Agent Garret covered their noses while looking at one side of the bed that was covered in blood. It was then that the Detective pointed at the message on the wall behind the headboard… and Angel's eyes went wide as he stumbled back towards the door while Det. Lockley, Xander and Agent Garret turned around.

"Angel?"

"Deadboy?"

"It.. it can't be… no" said Angel as he looked at the message with both eyes wide open in shock, "no…"

"Angel" said Agent Garret.

"Angel?" said Cordelia, who was listening to everything through his earpiece while she was in the Operations Room, "what's going on? What did you see…. What's the message?"

"No tears; We'll meet again" said Angel in shock a he just stared at the wall.

"What kind of a message is that?" asked Cordelia.

"That… that's what I told Kathy.. the day I died" said Angel as the detective, Agent Garret and Xander looked at each other confused before looking at Angel again, "it.. it has to be the First… it used one of her agents and…"

"Who's Kathy?" asked Xander.

"My sister" said Angel as Xander looked at him with eyes wide open, "but… but she's dead. I.. I killed her after I turned and became Angelus. She's.. she's dead….. I… I need to leave.. I…"

"Angel" said Xander as Angel turned and stumbled out of the bedroom followed by the rest of the group as they followed him down to the entrance where he stood just looking out at the crowd outside. He knew that the sun was high up in the sky and the light had reached the entrance. He didn't want everyone to see his face while he pulled his jacket over his head while he ran, his body smoking from the exposure to the sun, back to the car. He didn't want to reveal himself as a vampire, so all he did was just stand at the entrance looking out the door; in the same house where there was a message that was most likely left by the First. He remembered Willow telling him that the First had agents in the other reality, agents that did its bidding.

"It was the First" whispered Angel as he looked at the throngs of people gathered outside, "it used it's agents to… to… kill the family and then… then the First must have taken the form of Kathy and used her memories to make the vampire write that message. That's the only thing it could be. The human watched TV while the vampire killed."

"Angel?" asked Cordelia through his earpiece.

"Angel" said Agent Garret as he pulled the man back away from the sunlight, "get a hold of yourself."

"It has to be the First" said Angel as he ignored the people in the house, and the voice of Cordelia in his ear as he scanned the people who were gathered outside, including the ones gathered on the front lawn of the houses across the street, "It has to be…"

Angel then saw a figure wearing a black jacket that had a hoodie covering the face. He could tell that it was a female from her walking down the lawn to the side of the road before she turned and walked away by herself. Angel then turned his attention to the other people in the crowd before he turned around to face Xander and the others.

Kathy walked down the street as ambulances drove by her before she turned to look over her shoulder and saw the door close. She then turned her head to the front and pulled the hoodie lower while she continued to walk with a smile on her face. She had finally seen her brother again.

"You look just as you did the day you killed me, well… your hair's shorter now" said Kathy to herself as she turned into a corner and looked at the houses on that particular row while shaking her head, she continued to walk as another ambulance went past her, "I'll have to leave you another message I see… you think I'm the First… can't have that. I'm worse. Looks like I have to leave you another message… but we can have that tonight. I'm full right now… see you soon, Liam."

TBC.

 


	159. Triana

**Orbit over Caprica, Colonial Prototype Vessel, Code named Scorpion.**

Cain had finished speaking with the Priors of the Ori who were orbiting Caprica on one of their three ships. They told Cain that they were heading back out to the galaxy to spread Origin to other worlds while she had to do her part in spreading Origin to the survivors on the planet below, and to the other worlds with survivors in the Twelve Colonies. As her raptor left the hanger bay of the Ori vessel, she looked out at the ship where she would be transferring her flag; the Scorpion. An experimental vessel that Colonial scientists had been working on, and was ready to be tested, until the surprise attack by the Colonials. As she looked at the ship while her executive officer, Major Kendra Shaw, piloted the Raptor, she recalled the conversation she had with one of the Priors before she left the Ori ship.

"You have the knowledge of the Ori" said the Prior as he emotionlessly stared at Cain, "a great gift from the gods. Use that knowledge to improve your ships within a year; by then we will have built more of our own vessels which we will then bring to this land. Then, those who have not accepted Origin into their hearts will be laid waste by the power of the Ori."

"Hallowed are the Ori" said Cain as she nodded at the Prior.

"Hallowed are the Ori" said the Prior as he held on to his staff with both hands, "now go. You are left responsible for the twelve worlds and their conversion."

"I will ensure that the people see the Ori for the gods that they are" said Cain, "and those who do not… well, we must not let evil gain a grip on the hearts of the people now, must we?"

"We must not" said the Prior, "now go, Prior Cain."

As the Raptor continued to fly towards the Scorpion's starboard flight pod, Cain looked at the reflection on the cockpit glass of the Ori ship coming about before the three of them opened hyperspace windows and then flew through. She then looked at the Scorpion before sensing unease coming from the young woman next to her, the same woman who she herself had held immobile in her quarters after she dared question the reasoning behind the killing of Colonials who did not support worshipping the Ori.

"You're not at ease, Major Shaw" said Cain as she looked at the dark haired woman next to her who was looking straight ahead while locking her jaw, "is there something you wish to say?"

"No, sir" said Shaw as she looked forward and continued to fly the ship while keeping her mind clear. She had expressed doubts in her mind earlier about Cain's orders to kill everyone who didn't agree with taking up Origin, and that the Prior wanted the dissenters given public executions so that the people would know what the Ori did to people who, in Cain's own word, sought to spread the lies of evil. She glanced over at Cain who was looking at her and shook her head before saying that she already accepted the fact that what the former Admiral was doing was to save everyone from the clutches of evil.

"It that what you truly feel?" asked Cain as she looked at Major Shaw who was flying the small ship.

"Yes" said the woman confidently, and with a clear head. Shaw remembered what happened after she had expressed, and then later kept on thinking about the doubts of what Cain was telling them to do. She could feel her mind tingling days ago when Cain called her to the former's quarters, and then closed the door behind them with security standing outside from a contingent of the Ori army that was stationed on the Pegasus. Major Shaw remembered as she looked at the Scorpion which seemed to be getting bigger the closer the Raptor was getting to the ship, that the former Admiral held her still using just her mental abilities. Major Shaw remembered the glow coming from Cain's Prior staff as the crystal glowed and then she screamed loudly when she felt her mind on fire.

"I don't do this lightly, Shaw" Cain had told Shaw soon after she gained her powers as a Prior while they were in the former's quarters, "I want to trust you, and I need someone who is loyal. You've already shown you're a razor, willing to do what it takes to save the Colonies against the Cylons. Now with the Cylons gone, we have a higher calling."

"Admiral!" screamed Captain Shaw as her mind continued to feel as if it was on fire.

"You must be willing to accept that there is evil" said Cain as she looked at Shaw who was now just looking back at her while she was panting due to the pain, "and we are the instrument that will excise that evil from this galaxy. The old gods have done nothing for us, but the Ori have shown me the way… and I will show the rest of the Colonies that our everlasting hope and salvation lasts with the Ori. And those who reject the words of salvation that lie in Origin would seek to spread evil throughout the galaxy, and it's our responsibility to stop it by all means necessary. That's what you're thinking."

"Yes" said Shaw as she closed her eyes tight because of the pain; but she didn't want to scream again in front of Cain… she didn't want to seem weak. It was then that the pain in Shaw's mind vanished just as it arrived and the Captain felt free to move again. She stumbled back to a wall as she watched the glow from the crystal on Cain's prior staff fade away.

"I apologize for digging deep into your mind, Captain" said Cain while Shaw panted while looking at Cain before nodding her head, "I now know how deep is your distrust of what I am planning to do. By right, I should have you shot as an example to the others… but you saved my life when you told me about the humanoid Cylon that was in our midst, you did what you were supposed to do when we took what we needed to fight the Cylons from the Scyllia and her fleet, you did what you had to do… you followed orders to the letter when you led in making an example of the woman you shot so that the Marines and Fisk could carry out their duty in shooting families so that their fathers, brothers, sisters, mother or even sons would have reason to serve on the Pegasus. You have done everything that was asked of you… and that is why I believe you will see why the Ori are the ones who will grant us victory… why they will help us in building a peaceful galaxy when not even Zeus, Athena, Hera, Artemis and those other miserable gods didn't help us."

"I… I understand" said Shaw as she stood up straight. Shaw now knew that Cain was able to read minds, she knew that Cain saw all of her fears, goals, secrets… she knew everything but the pain was something that nearly killed her. Shaw knew that if Cain had continued, then she would have fainted; but now she had to hide her doubts as much as possible. The Captain had to bury them deep in her psyche while secretly searching the crew for anyone who thought the same as her; that what they were doing was wrong. As she watched Cain walk to her desk and open a drawer, Shaw knew that one of the people she couldn't talk to about this was Colonel Fisk… she knew that he was a coward who would follow Cain to Hades; but she had to search for other people, "sir, to show that I can be trusted with what you wish to do… with the commands of the Ori, I ask permission that I seek out others who would spread lies and evil among the crew. I'm sure that these lies could travel from the crew to the others on Caprica and then through our own armies, and onto those who go through the Gate to the Stars. Let me prove myself to you, sir."

"You already have" said the former admiral as she walked towards Shaw with a box in her hand. Once she was close enough, Cain stopped and looked at the woman through her pale eyes before she handed Shaw the velvet box, "Major Shaw."

As Major Shaw piloted the ship into the flight pod of the Scorpion, she glanced over at Cain who was looking out the front window of the ship. Shaw, while landing the raptor on the elevator that would bring the Raptor to the hanger bay, recalled Cain telling her that once the prototype vessel was brought to Caprica's orbit; the former Admiral would be transferring her flag to the smaller vessel, and the Shaw was going to be her executive officer.

"We have a lot of repairs" said Cain as she looked at Shaw as the elevator brought them into the bowels of the ship, "we'll use the production facilities on the Pegasus and the still intact factories on Caprica to build what we need to complete the weapons and the shields. We'll have the Scorpion and the Pegasus ready to save this galaxy from evil within a year, and with the knowledge the Ori have given me on their weapons and shields… we'll find the other Cylons that Earth has sheltered, and then we'll finally have revenge on the traitors led by Roslin. And then, then we will join the rest of the Ori fleet that is coming to this galaxy, and we will join them and convert Earth. If they do not… if they still refuse, then the Ori will burn that planet into nothingness."

"Yes, sir" said a smiling Major Shaw as she looked at Cain as the elevator stopped inside the brightly lit landing bay, 'Earth, I need a way to contact Earth.'

**Cylon Earth, Camp Three, 1240 hours.**

Giles stood outside the tent when he heard a buzzing out and looked up in the sky to see the now familiar cylindrical shape of the Puddle Jumper as it came to a landing, turning about at the last moment before touching the ground with the ramp facing the older man. He then saw the ramp start to lower, and then once he could see inside the ship, the man smiled at Willow who returned his smile while Daniel and Colonel Carter stood next to her.

"Hey Giles" said Willow as she walked down the ramp with the Colonel and Daniel before they stood in front of him.

"Dr. Giles" said Daniel as he and Colonel Carter nodded at the man before telling him that Vala, Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell were with Apollo and the colonial Marines while Dawn's team, and the other armoured teams were watching over the surrendered Colonial rebels until Roslin and Commander Adama's sent more Colonial Marines to the planet; following which Roslin would decide what to do with them.

"The other ships listened to what Major Adama told them" said Colonel Carter, "now they're deciding if they should take the offer given to them; that the Colonial's from New Kobol will board the ships and then accompany them to New Kobol, or they could jump away on their own for parts unknown."

"Let us hope they make the right choice" said Giles when he noticed movement in the distance. Turning his head, he saw Anna, and the two Marines who had gone with her, walking towards the camp while waving at the older man. Giles returned the wave as Colonel Carter, Willow, and Daniel looked at the Number Three who was wearing a black tank top and brown shorts before they looked at Giles; with Willow raising an eyebrow at the man.

"We're just friends" said Giles coughing as he took off his glasses and rubbed them.

"Uh huh" said a smiling Willow who had an eyebrow raised. She could feel something coming from Giles as he saw the copy of the Number Three, and shivered hoping to get rid of that feeling.

"Now that everyone's here" said Giles changing the subject before motioning towards the tent as Anna and the others started running towards the same area after the other Leoben in the tent called out to them. Giles led the three from SG-1 into the tent while Captain Webb took off after picking up the scientists who had been taking shelter there from the main camp in the other continent. As they were walking towards the tent, Daniel was the one who asked Giles if he managed to find some information on the planet from her.

"Not yet" said Giles, "I thought it would be best if we found out everything there is to know about her before she talks to the Cylons on Eden. All I can say is that she believes that she's the original, the number Eights were modelled after her. And since we have only one Number Eight in the camp right now, I don't know how she'll react when she realizes that there are more of her."

"Must be a surprise" said Willow as the she nodded her head. They were soon under the tent which was when Giles introduced Willow, Daniel, and Colonel Carter to the Cylon's who were standing under the tent, before introducing them to Anna.

" _Triana"_ said Giles _, "I'd like for you to meet Dr. Daniel Jackson, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, and Major Willow Rosenberg.. they're friends of mine. The people I told you about who were coming to hear what you have to say?"_

" _Oh"_ said Triana as she looked at the three newcomers, and then she looked at Anna and nodded her head after Giles introduced them _._

" _How is this possible?"_ asked a surprised Anna as she looked at Triana, and then at Giles who told her that they were going to find out as much as possible.

" _Triana"_ said Giles while Daniel translated for the Earth officers _, "You are the only survivor that we have found and… and we would like to know if there are more of you. But first, can you tell us a little about yourself? Do you know here you are? Can you tell us about this world?"_

" _This planet is called Earth"_ said Triana as Willow, Colonel Carter and Daniel looked at each other, and then at Triana again who continued to speak, _"we are in the country of Tarath, the most advanced country out of forty one independent nations on the planet. A planet that's gone now."_

" _Let's begin from the start"_ said Daniel as Triana looked up at the man _, "Are you aware of… how do I put this delicately…"_

" _Do you know what you are?"_ askedKaryn, the Number Eight as Triana looked up at her and nodded her head, _"so you know that you're a Cylon?"_

" _I do not know that word, Cylon"_ said Triana as the other Cylon's looked at each other confused _._

" _It is a short form for Cybernetic Lifeform Node"_ said Karyn while Triana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at her _._

" _No"_ said Triana as she looked at the Cylons next to Giles, and then to the Air Force officers, before she turned her head to the older man again _, "we never called ourselves that. Dr. Giles, Dr. Jackson…. I know who I am..I know what I am… I know where we come from. Our history starting from Kobol… to how we came here… and to how some of us left this world for Kobol once again during the war. All that time, we never called ourselves Cylons; we are very aware of our history. To honour those who created my ancestors, we took on their name as a memory to their legacy."_

The day that Giles found out about the Colonials and Cylons back on Earth, Willow briefed him about the organic Furling Drones and their highly advanced A.I. She told him what happened to them on Kobol, but asked that he not tell anyone else. She told him that the leader of the expedition on Eden, Dr. Gardner and a few select people knew the truth and that they all had been sworn to secrecy until they could find more evidence to show the Cylons their own history, without revealing to them that it was Willow herself who interfered when she was ascended and prevented them from settling on the original Earth.

Now Giles looked at Willow who looked back at Triana in surprise before she looked at Colonel Carter, Daniel, and then at Giles.

"I can read her thoughts" said Willow with her eyes open in surprise before she asked Daniel and Giles not to translate anything she was going to tell them, "I can sense her emotions… guys…. Even if she's a Cylon, she's different than the others. I can't read the other Cylons at all. But Triana? She's confused. I see a large grey room, multiples screens… some three dimensional renderer and the building is shaking. So many thoughts… wow…. But, she's definitely different."

" _Dr. Giles?"_ asked Triana as she and the other Cylons looked at Willow who was rubbing her forehead before looking at Giles _, "Is she alright? What has she said?"_

" _She was just having a headache"_ said Giles with a smile while Daniel whispered into Willow's ear what the older man told Triana and the Cylons _._

"Sorry" said Willow shaking her head and smiling as she placed her hands on the butt of her P90 that was hanging from her vest, "yeah, I had a massive headache."

" _You said that you called yourselves after the ones who created your ancestors"_ said Leoben, _"who created your ancestors?"_

" _You call yourselves Furlings, don't you?"_ asked Giles as everyone except for the Air Force officers and Daniel looked at him in surprise.

" _You know of our creators?"_ asked Triana as she looked at Giles, and then noticed the knowing looks of the three newcomers show were standing behind the seated Giles _._

" _Furlings?"_ asked Leoben as Giles looked up at the surprised Cylon who had shock written on his face, _"Dr. Giles…?"_

" _I believe that my colleague, Dr. Jackson and his friends could better explain"_ said Giles as he looked at Daniel and nodded his head.

" _You see"_ said Daniel as he looked at Leoben and the others, and then looked at Triana _, "Triana, I'm not sure if your people on this planet were aware of this but there was once an Alliance of Four Great Races that began nearly ten thousand years ago; one of which the Furling race was a member."_

" _What?"_ asked Triana while the others looked on confused before they whispered to each other.

"You have to understand that there are some things that we couldn't tell you because we didn't know how you'd take it" said the Colonel while Daniel translated, "we had intelligence from a reliable source on the Organic drones that the Furlings would have on their ships.. and.."

" _You know about my ancestors?"_ asked Triana as she looked at the Colonel and the other Earth personnel, _"Mr. Giles?"_

" _Rupert?"_ asked Anna as Giles looked up at her _, "you knew?"_

"No"said Willow as Giles looked at the redhead, who was lying _,_ "there are only a handful of people who know the truth. We can tell you that the Colonials don't know about the Organic drones, although they knew about the Alliance."

" _I.. I don't understand"_ said Triana after Daniel translated what the redhead had just said _, "our creators are still here? In this galaxy? Then…"_

" _No"_ said Giles _, "we do know that they left some time ago. Although their descendents live on our homeworld… many of whom are unaware of their ancestry to the Furlings."_

" _I don't understand this whole Furling, and drone, situation"_ said Leoben as he shook his head before looking at Triana who looked back at him.

" _You are unaware of your history?"_ asked Triana as she looked at Leoben, and the others, as they nodded their heads in shock, _"Saul and Ellen didn't tell you? Galen, Tory, and Sam? None of them told you anything?"_

" _We… we know that Saul Tigh is with the enemy, and…"_

" _Enemy?"_ asked Triana shocked _, "how? I mean… they created you… they must have. I mean, members of the tribes and machines working together. They were supposed to travel to Kobol, to prevent the twelve tribes from repeating our mistakes. We know what they tried to do with our ancestors, and we were hoping that they didn't continue after we left Kobol. Over a thousand years after coming to Earth, We created machines using our advanced A.I., combined with our nanites, as a base… but we didn't stay close to them. We abused them.. we took advantage of them and they rebelled against us. What you see now is the culmination of our hubris.. we thought of ourselves as better than our creations… our children and they, and us, killed in anger until… oh dear God. How could you not know? Saul and the others were supposed to travel to Kobol, convince the twelve tribes that they needed to look after their A.I creations if they had advanced that far on their own again. That they couldn't continue to take advantage of them as we had done with ours. But.. but they were successful… were they not? I mean.. even if you do not know your history, your two people are working together."_

" _Triana"_ said Giles, interrupting Leoben who was opening his mouth, about to speak _, "why do you not call yourself Earthlings, or…."_

" _When we arrived on this lush world"_ said Triana looking at Giles, _"we found it empty. We believed then that the Alterra had abandoned Earth due to an unknown fate. We landed and claimed this planet as ours, but we recognized that this was still the spiritual home of the Alterra, an ally of the Furling race. We did not seek to be known as Earthlings, or Earthers, we were our creators creations… gifted with life. We could choose who we wanted to be… so we chose to honour our creators; we called ourselves Furlings."_

" _Oh my God"_ said Anna as she looked at Triana with her hands over her mouth in shock before she looked at the other models around her.

" _Dr. Giles, Dr. Jackson"_ said Triana as she looked at the two of them _, "you mentioned your homeworld, are there other worlds full of human's? Or my kind?"_

" _As Dr. Jackson has explained, the Furlings have left this galaxy for an unknown reason… an ally of ours known as the Asgard have confirmed as such"_ said Giles _, "but… I can tell you that my world has only just heard about the Twelve Tribes… or as they are now called, the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. And we've also heard about the Cylons for the first time as well."_

" _It is true"_ said Leoben as he looked at Triana who looked up at him _, "he is not from the Colonies."_

" _Colonies?"_ asked Triana _, "you have mentioned that word before.. what are these Colonies?"_

" _The Twelve Colonies of Kobol"_ said the Number Three while the Six looked on at her double, still in disbelief, _"the Scrolls say that Twelve Tribes left Kobol soon after the Thirteenth Tribe to search for a new home. They found one in a distant part of the galaxy where they occupied twelve planets… one for each Lord of Kobol, later forming the Twelve Colonies of Kobol."_

" _So Saul, Ellen, and the others"_ said Triana _, "when they went to Kobol, they may have found it devoid of life. But that means they must have encountered these Colonials. And from that alliance they must have created your people… like using my father as a template, or…"_

" _Our Ancestors were created by the Colonials"_ said the Number Six as Triana looked up at her _, "the Centurions and their models were created for everything from collecting garbage, to fighting their wars."_

" _Oh God"_ said Triana _, "they did it again, didn't they? The tribes?"_

" _Triana"_ said Leoben _, "can you tell us what happened to this world first? How did the war start? Why did it start? Can you tell us what you know of your history?"_

" _Millions of years ago"_ said Triana as everyone gathered a seat. While everyone was sitting down, the Colonel asked Willow to use her abilities to ensure that what they were going to hear was the truth.

Willow nodded her head before mentally contacting Daniel. Telepathically speaking to the archaeologist, and the Colonel together in a form of telepathic conference call, the redhead told him that since she can hear, and see, Triana's thoughts… that she would connect their minds just to translate what the Cylon was telling them so that Willow would know she was telling the truth from what the redhead remembered while she walked among the early Kobolians unseen while she was ascended.

" _A Furling Kobol-class vessel crash landed on a lush, green world after the ship's stores of fuel was depleted followed a final jump to the nearest planet using our drive systems"_ said Triana as Daniel gave the ok for Willow to use his mind as a translation device for her and Colonel Carter, _"from the records we have of that period in time, the remaining crew conserved what power remained to the shield emitters and external manoeuvring thrusters so that the landing would not be as bad as it could have been. They transferred every single iota of power from all non-essential systems, including the systems that controlled the drones, my ancestors, were transferred to strengthen the shields and to reduce the amount of damage the ship would encounter when it crash landed. My ancestors were then found by humans on the planet millions of years following that incident."_

" _Millions of years?"_ asked Anna shocked as she looked at Triana, and then at the others and back to the woman in front of her who was nodding her head _, "but…. I mean…"_

" _The early humanoid organic drones' were deactivated because of the loss in power due to that final jump"_ said Triana _, "and before you ask, my… our ancestors were once the humanoid drones on that Furling ship. They numbered in the thousands and, unknown to the humans who eventually found us after millions of years of being unpowered, had extremely advanced artificial intelligence. Those drones were meant to maintain and, if necessary, control the ship in case of an emergency should the entire Furling crew be wiped out."_

" _The early humans from Kobol, you mean?"_ said Giles as Triana nodded her head _._

" _They found the ship and studied the technology while the drones were used for menial tasks, and to fight their wars"_ said Triana while the other Cylons looking at each other, recognizing the familiarity of the story they were being told.

" _They treated the drones like slaves"_ said the Number Six as Triana looked up at her, before giving them a bombshell of news. In the meantime, Willow, Daniel and Colonel Carter listened while Willow mentally told them that what Triana had been telling them so far was the truth… she herself had seen what the early Kobolians were capable of, she had seen the early Kobolians discover the drone compartment and then recognize the use of the humanoid beings _._

" _Yes"_ nodded Triana _, "but over time… you must know that the A.I of the early drones were already extremely advanced… more advanced than any humans would know. It allowed them to evolve beyond their programming and eventually the drones started to act more human. We used the technology that transferred the consciousness of one drone to another to accumulate our knowledge and experiences until… until our ancestors evolved. We became so much like the humans that they thought of us as human… eventually we became the Thirteenth Tribe."_

" _Consciousness transfer"_ said Leoben while Giles looked back at Willow who nodded her head. He then looked at Triana again who explained to Leoben what it was before she was interrupted by Anna _._

" _We had that technology"_ said Anna as she looked at Triana _, "Resurrection, but it's gone now. The Ori has destroyed everything and….and we're nearly extinct. We know what we must do, but research on it will take time… do you know if there is any information of resurrection technology and…"_

" _Anna"_ said Giles as he put his hand on the Cylon's shoulder and squeezed gently, silently asking her to calm down _._

" _There is more you must know"_ said Triana _, "yes, our ancestors used what you call resurrection technology to transfer our consciousness from one body to another. The drones helped to restore power to the ship, and we began our resurrection program in secret from the other humans. But, after we were accepted as the Thirteenth Tribe…. At least according to what we've learnt of our history, we discovered the truth about Kobol. The ancestors discovered sensor readings that showed ships deposited human beings onto the planet… they saw the logs that the crew left before they abandoned the ship. They spoke of how they were reaching out for the Alterra, calling their home world for aid…. They were calling Earth. The logs said that they received no response, and we do not know what happened to them after the final log. Many assumed that they made their way to Earth somehow; and that's where we assumed these aliens were depositing these people from, the home of the Alterra… Earth. And that's when war started."_

" _The exodus from Kobol"_ saidthe Number Six as she looked at Anna while Triana nodded her head _._

" _The humans believed that humanity evolved on Kobol"_ said Triana _, "saying otherwise was blasphemy. But we insisted that Earth was the original home of humanity; the funny part in all this is that the Kobolians believed we were talking about all of us when we were really telling them, the humans, the truth about their real home."_

" _They didn't believe your ancestors"_ said Leoben _._

" _No"_ Triana said shaking her head _, "there was a frost in our relations with the other tribes. Hidden, we started building a ship using the schematics in the Furling vessel's computers. The one problem was that we had no idea where Earth was located, but we knew that what we believed.. that Earth was the home of humanity.. made us targets. It was several years later after our revelation that things came to a head."_

"There was a bombing" whispered Willow just before Triana said the same thing.

" _Fanatics murdered nearly forty members of the Thirteenth when they tried to convince the Council that Earth was our home... the home of Humanity. They told the humans that they had proof of everything, and the members of the Thirteenth Tribe gave the Council all the proof they had"_ said Triana as she closed her eyes, _"even pictures of the ships in orbit. But the Council claimed we were lying. There was a woman…. Her name was Pythia, and everyone thought she was insane since she could supposedly see visions; she supported us. There were hundreds of other humans from the other tribes who supported us… you see, a year earlier we 'leaked' what we had found to certain quarters of the Kobolians population, particularly among the academics and scientists. The ancestors had their support but the next year…. It was the next year the Council labelled us as heretics, and Pythia a sympathizer. She was jailed for years because of her views… but…. but the civil war started after one of the more fundamentalist sects of the Tribes murdered the representatives of the Thirteenth Tribe who gave proof to the Council as they were leaving the building in a suicide bombing. The press then claimed that we bombed ourselves to gain sympathy among the other tribes… unfortunately that bombing killed several other innocents, including three children. War started a few months later."_

"It was intense" said Willow as she closed her eyes and remembered the war on Kobol before she left the planet for Earth when she was ascended, "many died."

" _Many died"_ said Triana _, "we didn't want to fight, but we had no choice. Once the ship was completed, the survivors of the Thirteenth Tribe escaped for Earth. We travelled though space.. mourning the loss of our friends, and the people we had seen as family, and our home; but we wanted to start a new life on Earth. We hoped that the Alterra would somehow be on the planet, or even the Furlings who left Kobol all those years ago; but the planet was empty."_

Triana told the group about how they had to take apart everything in the ship, including the resurrection technology just so that they could rebuild a society and survive. She told them that they lived long lives being what they were, but they knew they needed to expand their gene pool; and they couldn't do that just by resurrection alone.

" _We needed our population to grow naturally"_ said Triana _, "since in essence we were simply humanoid machines, we knew we could live for a long time; we wanted to continue our race.. we wanted to continue the Furling race on a peaceful planet. And we knew we could not do that by resurrection. It was a crutch for us that was pulling us back from what we could be… we were supposed to evolve beyond our initial programming. And we did do it on Kobol to a degree… but we hadn't taken it to the next step."_

" _Sexual reproduction" said Anna._

" _Like I said"_ replied Triana _, "we wanted our population to grow. We voluntarily destroyed our resurrection technology so that we would not have something to fall back on; we needed the push to go to the next step. So we started to build a new society for ourselves. The ancestors tried… everyone was trying for a natural birth. We continued to build our society despite being unsuccessful in rearing children, and twenty years later we had a viable town. Water, food, shelter… all the basics were there."_

Triana then smiled with a faraway look in her eyes.

" _We were taught in school about Miracle Day"_ said Triana as everyone leaned forward, " _forty years after we established Tarath, the first child was born from sexual reproduction."_

" _But… but how?"_ asked Leoben, _"we've been experimenting and…"_

" _Experimenting?"_ asked Triana as she looked up at the man who looked so much like her father, but he almost immediately looked away, _"what do you mean? What kind of experiments?"_

" _Triana"_ said Giles, " _maybe you should continue first, and we can discuss other details at a later date."_

" _The ancestors wanted to know how it was possible"_ said Triana as she looked at Anna after nodding her head at Giles, _"they examined the child as he grew up to find out what happened, they even examined the parents…. It was then they found something."_

Triana then smiled while telling the group that the couple who had the children, would have another one three years later, followed by a third two years later.

" _Those three children were the saviours of my ancestors, they represented hope"_ said Triana _, "and they also stole the hearts of everyone they met. The couple was hounded by visits from strangers who wanted to simply hold on to the children… it got so bad that the leader of the town ordered that the couple be left alone."_

" _You said they found something in the couple?"_ asked Karyn _._

" _A chemical mixture"_ said Triana _, "it was in both the parents. We didn't know at first what that mixture was; our scientists were confused. And then… then another couple had twins few years later. Our scientists found the same chemical mixture in their blood… a chemical mixture that seemed to prevent the nanites in their bloodstreams from attacking any secretions from 'infecting' the body… either the male, or the female."_

" _Then ten years later"_ said Triana _, "two couples had children… all these children had nanites in their blood… more nanites that their parents had, but their bodies were organic. The scientists were confused… why these couples and not the others. Eventually there was a study over several years as children to seven more couples were born; they discovered that the answer was so simple that it escaped all of their attention."_

" _And God said love, and be fruitful"_ saidKaryn as Triana looked up at her and nodded her head _._

" _According to the scientists back then"_ said Triana _, "both bodies released a chemical mixture caused by particular emotions that flooded the blood stream to keep the nanites from…well…"_

Triana looked up at the man who looked just like her father, and then looked back down and blushed; feeling embarrassed about what she read about during her school days.

"Humanoid Cylons can reproduce" said Colonel Carter as everyone turned to her while Daniel translated, "but the nanites in the bloodstream kill the semen from the male; and in the female, the nanites prevents ovulation."

" _Yes"_ said Triana blushing embarrassed as her ears heated up, _"that.. that's what the scientists found out."_

" _It took years"_ Triana continued, _"but the scientists came up with a treatment, and soon… they had to grow the town. Over hundreds of years the population slowly grew, and the last of the organic drones died. We then had philosophical differences and our people broke up into all these nations. We eventually built machines using our own A.I and nanites as a base. The use of these machines spread to the other countries and… and eventually we abused them. They, like our ancestors, gained sentience and wanted to be accepted… we refused. There as a small uprising, and once it was put down… we ordered a culling of the lines that served in the military, and ordered that the other machines that took care of daily tasks be reprogrammed. We pre-emptively struck but… but we thought we did everything we could."_

" _They attacked"_ said Anna.

" _Yes"_ said Triana, _"my father's name was Leoben Connors, he was a General in the Tarath military. He told me and three others to get to Cryo-sleep and… and everyone's gone. I do not know about the other bunkers… we lost communications with the other bunkers soon after the attack began… the machines knew exactly where to hit us."_

" _The cycle continued"_ said the Number Six shaking her head.

" _Saul and Ellen were scientists who, along with their colleagues, were recommended by my father and charged by the President to recreate resurrection"_ said Triana as the Cylons looked at each other in surprise, " _they succeeded… they were the ones who went back to Kobol to warn the other tribes. But if, like you say, they left for parts unknown… they must have followed some signs to these Colonies. And then created you all, I mean.. they must have succeeded if, I guess Cylons, and humans from these Colonies are working together."_

" _Triana"_ said Leoben _, "there is something that you need to know."_

Leoben then told a stunned Triana about the history of the Centurions and how the Colonials enslaved them and abused them. He told her that the Centurions eventually became sentient and resented their enslavement by the Colonials. Anna then told her that although there was deep resentment among all the centurions, they were not yet ready for war…. Until a robot accidentally killed a child.

At the same time, while Anna was speaking, Willow told Giles, Daniel and Colonel Carter that what the Humanoid Cylon was saying was the truth. She was there when the first shots were fired following the death of a child; leading to the first Cylon War.

Leoben told the stunned Triana about the war against the Colonials which lasted for nearly twenty years, and had multiple deaths on both sides. He told her that an armistice was signed nearly forty years ago, and the Cylons moved to another region of space, and the Colonials returned to their region of space with an imaginary line separating the two forces.

" _Then we were created"_ said Karyn as the other Number Six nodded her head, _"the first model created was Cavil, and then the Leoben's, the D'Anna's and…"_

" _There are more than one?"_ asked Triana as she looked at Leoben.

" _There were not more than one model of your ancestors?"_ asked Giles.

" _No"_ said Triana, _"you mean there are multiple models of my father? Of the one who looks like myself?"_

" _Yes"_ said Anna _._

" _I….."_ said Triana as she shook her head _, "I don't understand. Why wouldn't Saul and the others create more and…."_

" _We do not know our pasts"_ said Karyn _, "we don't even know who created us. But if Saul Tigh was the one to create us… then he created Cavil, the Number One models first…. Cavil… that frakker…. He knew."_

" _We don't know, yet"_ said Anna as she looked over her shoulder at Karyn _._

" _He's been telling not to ask questions"_ said the Number Six _, "if…. He had to be the first to know and… Leoben? Did you know?"_

" _I had no idea"_ he said _, "I swear it. I'm searching my memory for anything but it's all a blank."_

" _Triana"_ said Anna as she looked at the young woman _, "you must speak to our governing council. They must know what you have told us and… and there is something else you deserve to know. Once we were created, we infiltrated the Colonies."_

" _What?"_ asked Triana as she hung her mouth open. She then looked at the looks on the faces of the other humanoid Cylons and almost immediately came to a realization. Shaking her head, she thought she was going to be sick as Anna continued.

" _We knew that the Colonials wouldn't stick to their side of the armistice line"_ said Anna _, "we knew they were building up militarily, so once these bodies were formed… once the resurrection technology was in place; we were sent to the Colonies in various roles."_

" _The Colonials launched probes of their own into our space"_ said the Number Six _, "and we infiltrated all parts of their society. We wanted revenge for what they did to our ancestors, the Centurions."_

" _No"_ said Triana shaking her head _, "don't tell me…. no… it wasn't supposed to be this way.."_

" _We launched a nuclear strike against all Twelve Worlds"_ said Leoben as Triana covered her mouth with her hands in shock as she gasped and her eyes opened wide, _"we… we executed a virus that was installed into their defence mainframe to disable all their ships… at least all their ships that had a particular program."_

" _It was installed in nearly every single military, and civilian, vessel"_ said Karyn, " _the vast majority of the military infrastructure was destroyed. All the planets were nuked in a surprise attack by raiders, and basestars and…"_

" _Stop"_ said Triana as she stood up with her legs trembling as she stepped behind the chair and held on to its back with trembling hands _, "how… how many lives? How many lives were lost?"_

" _Over forty billion"_ said Anna as she looked down at the ground, and then at Leoben who approached Triana and reached for her.

" _Stay away from me"_ said Triana as she stepped back in anger while looking at Leoben, her heart breaking as the one hope she had that the man in front of her would have at least her father's honour was crushed, _"the man I knew… the General would never have launched a first nuclear strike against civilians unless there was no other choice. He would have found another way."_

" _We had no choice"_ said Leoben as he stepped back _._

" _You launched the first strike"_ said Triana as she rubbed her head before looking at the doubled of her father, _"why? The name of the Furlings, the name of the ancestors…. It's all covered in blood. It's… God I'm going to be sick."_

" _Triana"_ said Anna as she stood up _._

" _No"_ said Triana shaking her head _, "you said that something happened, that you were going to become extinct and… and if you murdered Colonials… then who are these people. Dr. Giles said that they are not Kobolian. Nor are they Colonial."_

Giles looked back at Daniel, who in turned looked back at Colonel Carter who nodded her head; telling them that the same rules apply to Triana as well in regards to the location of Earth.

" _We're from a planet thousands of light years away called Terra"_ said Giles, _"we come from… we come from the home of the Alterra."_

" _What"_ said Triana as she looked at Giles in shock, _'but.. but this.. this…"_

" _We're from Earth"_ said Daniel as Triana looked at him with her mouth wide open.

TBC _._

 


	160. Forgiveness and Best Friends

**Cylon Earth, Camp Three, 1315 hours.**

Triana couldn't believe what she just heard. The young woman looked at Daniel, Willow, Colonel Carter, and then at Giles before looking at Daniel again; the man who just brought her world crashing down around her. It was the second time after she had awakened from cryo-sleep that she received a shocking news; the first being that the Tigh's creations murdered billions, and the second being the bombshell that the newcomers were from Earth. Her trembling hands were holding onto the back of the chair, and with the lump in her throat that she felt was rising as she thought about the implications about what Daniel said would mean for her and her people, Triana gave out a sob as Giles reached out for her. But the young woman looked at him, and then at Leoben and the other Cylons who were an off-shoot of her race… an off-shoot who just committed an act of genocide against a race of humans without provocation and stepped back. Triana shook her head at Leoben who took a step towards her, and in return Trina took a few more steps back with tears in her eyes.

It was then that she felt the tent she was in spinning around her.

Triana closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths before she looked at Daniel once again.

" _What… what do you mean that you're from… from Earth"_ said the young woman as she struggled to speak. Triana was doing everything she could not to break down; she hoped that what she heard the archaeologist say was a mistake, _"you… you can't be from Earth. This… this is the Alterra's home. This is the coordinates we found in the Kobol-class ship that crashed on Kobol. This is Earth…. This is EARTH!"_

Triana covered her eyes and sobbed after her outburst while everyone just stood as they watched her cry. It was a few seconds later that she, in a broken voice, asked Daniel to explain what he meant by what he said.

"Explain it to me" said Triana as she put her hands on her waist and looked at Daniel through tear filled eyes, "prove it to me that we're not on Earth, that…. That you're from the Earth that belonged to the Alterra."

" _They've given us samples of bones"_ said the number Six as she looked at her original _, "ancient bones that are more than twenty thousand years old. We… we couldn't believe it either, Triana; at least not at first. We ran multiple tests and we came up with the same results."_

" _We gave the Colonials a jawbone as well"_ said Daniel _, "eventually some of them took what we gave them as proof that we're from Earth… that Earth predated Kobol, and…. and everything they knew about what's written in their religious texts."_

" _No"_ said Triana shaking her head _, "no…. I… I refuse.. I."_

" _It's the truth, Triana"_ said Giles as he motioned towards the Cylons _, "we've given them evidence of our claims… the same evidence we've given to the Colonials. You can see the data for yourself."_

" _Are we a lie?"_ asked Triana as tears flowed down her cheeks, tears that for some reason made Leoben feel a pain in his chest, _"are we a lie? Are the people who died here a lie? This is Earth, and…"_

" _We're not claiming it's not"_ said Daniel as he stepped forward _, "Triana, your people named this planet Earth…. Even though it had already existed; for you and your people, this was the planet you settled on and called it Earth. It's here that your people evolved… just like the Kobolians who believed that humanity evolved on Kobol is partly right; their version of humanity did evolve on Kobol."_

" _Triana"_ said Giles _, "what we've told you doesn't change who you are. You're a Furling, who settled on a planet called Earth. Does it matter if it's the real one?"_

" _We wanted to be in the home of the Alterra"_ said Triana as she wiped her eyes while Daniel and Giles translated what the woman was saying into English _, "we hoped that they'd come back from wherever they were and our people would be allies and… and it was all a lie."_

"We've already told the Cylons and the Colonials that the Alterra left this galaxy" said Colonel Carter while Giles translated, "they moved on to another one, but returned a little over ten thousand years ago, after millions of years, to Earth."

Triana could only shake her head from side to side while she rubbed her face with her hand as she heard about how the Alterra later called themselves the Ancients, and that the survivors made Earth their home again.

" _They spread whatever knowledge they could among the natives that they encountered"_ said Daniel _, "many even had relations with the humans of that time. Eventually some died and others ascended."_

" _Ascended?"_ asked Triana _._

" _They got to a certain point in their evolution that they shed their physical bodies"_ said Giles while Triana looked on, _"they became pure, living energy that moved to a higher plain of existence."_

"We haven't been exactly honest about everything" said the Colonel as she looked at Triana, and then at the Cylons, "we've had a source of information who told us about what happened on Kobol, about the Organic drones, the Kobol-class ship."

" _What?"_ asked Anna as she looked at Giles, and then at Colonel Carter _, "why would you hide this from us?"_

"We were going to leave it hidden" said Colonel Carter, "my superiors wanted you, and the Colonials, to find out your history for yourselves. We just wanted to give you that little push, but having Triana here changed all that. My superiors have said that they don't want the Colonials to know what we're about to tell you, particularly because it concerns Triana and her people."

" _Who is your source?"_ asked Karyn, the Number Eight _._

"Thousands of years ago" said Willow as she recalled what General O'Neill had said after they dialled the Stargate from the Jumper just before they left for Camp Three; that he, and Woolsey, felt with this new change that the Cylons, and Triana be given the story about why they ended up on this particular planet. They wanted to give the Cylonss just enough information to satisfy their inevitable questions without revealing that the information came from Willow herself. However, they knew it wouldn't be that easy… particularly with how traumatised Triana may be, "an Ancient ascended from Earth. Her name is Athena."

" _A Lord of Kobol?"_ said Leoben while Willow shook her head.

"She was just someone who shed her physical body and became living energy" said Willow, "she wasn't a god, just someone who had vast knowledge and powers. The Ancient's first rule, their highest law is to have no interference in the lower plains of existence that would interfere with their evolution. Any interference is met with punishment based on the severity of the action. She travelled across the galaxy gathering knowledge, and…. and never mind. But she'd occasionally make her way back to Earth; her home. She even made her way to Kobol… she saw the early humans there find the drones. She was there when the Kobolians stated to spread that humanity began on Kobol itself. The Others, the collective of those we refer to as Ancients revered free will, so Athena just let that lie stand; she let them believe that Kobol was the home of humanity despite knowing that it was all a lie. Then she saw the war… she saw the violence… she saw everything."

" _She see us leave?"_ asked Triana as the Colonel, and the others from SG-1 nodded their heads while Willow mentally told Giles to just pretend he didn't know this; that if trust was broken between Earth and Eden… then he and the others would be the bridge to help them build it again, at least according to the President, _"then… then.."_

"She knew you were heading for Earth" said Willow as she recalled materializing on the bridge of the ship the drones had built to find Earth, "just before you performed your final jump, Athena changed the coordinates… but that one brought the wrath of the Others on her and she was punished."

" _Why?"_ asked an outrage Triana _, "what right did she have in preventing us from getting to Earth? What right did she have? We could have been with humans and….."_

"Do the same things that led to the destruction of your own people?" asked Colonel Carter as she looked at Triana while the Cylons just looked at both parties, "Athena told us that, and this was soon after we met the Cylons and the Colonials, she knew what a sudden jump in technology would have done to the early civilizations on Earth. Eventually they would have destroyed themselves, or one civilization would have claimed godhood over the others just because they had the advanced technology, or the early drones would have decided that they could use their advanced tech to push the primitive peoples of the time technologically when they weren't ready for it; and… and if the same things happened there, that happened here?"

" _The destruction of Earth"_ said Leoben softly as he imagined a scenario where a nuclear holocaust happened on Earth.

"None of us would be here today" said Willow, "Athena made a hard choice, but it was the right one. You built machines, and those machines led the destruction of this world. If you gave advanced technology to the early humans on Earth, or even shared technology…. Then its possible that eventually they would be at war over that same technology…. People would be fighting each other to gain more tech that, to them were more like mystical forces."

" _But why did Athena come to your people?"_ asked Anna as she looked at Daniel while glancing at a surprised Giles.

"We've done more to help people on other worlds free themselves from the Goa'uld" said Colonel Carter, "the ascended saw that we were leading the fight, and shedding blood while some of the other races were either isolationist, not technologically advanced enough, or were more interested in infiltration and acts of sabotaged which may or may not made an impact for another hundred years. We've shown the potential to go beyond what we know... at least that's what I think."

"And we've been fixing their mistakes" said Willow.

" _We've also been fixing our mistakes"_ said Daniel _, "particularly with the invasion of the Ori, and against them we've already taken massive hits. Some of the Ascended have been giving us clues to fight them… one even sacrificed himself in helping us find a cure for a plague that otherwise would have kept on killing people."_

"I'm sorry to be blunt" said Colonel Carter, "but the Cylons and Colonials haven't gone out of their own territories. The both of your races were so busy fighting each other that… that you may have dismissed the possibility that there may be other life out there. And if that's the case, why would any Ascended make themselves known?"

"But then again" said Willow, "being in your own corner of the galaxy may have prevented the Twelve Colonies from being enslaved by the Goa'uld, and it may have prevented the Replicators from attacking both the Colonies, and the Cylons."

"Replicators?" asked Triana.

" _Long story for another day"_ said Giles while the others nodded their heads.

" _What we've told you is the truth… what we've told all of you is the truth"_ said Daniel looking at Triana and then at everyone else _, "whether you believe it or not, is totally up to you. I can tell you that an Ascended won't come down and…."_

"Sorry, Dr. Jackson" said a familiar voice from behind SG-1 as they turned around, while Giles stood up in surprise, and the Cylons, and Triana took a step back in shock at the red haired woman in a white and gold dress who appeared out of nowhere. Willow gave a wide smile at Melina and mentally talked to her mother while connecting to all of the humans in that tent. Willow then looked over her shoulder at Giles and mentally introduced him to her mother before looking at the older redhead again and asking her what she was going there.

_Melina: "I always did say that I would be watching over you, Athena."_

Melina then nodded at Daniel and Colonel Carter before she walked calmly past them and approached the Cylons and Triana.

" _Greetings, I am the one known as Athena"_ said Melina as Willow looked over at Daniel, Colonel Carter, and Giles before giving them a small smile. The redhead knew exactly what her mother was doing, putting a face to what had already been revealed to the Cylons. Melina continued telling the Cylons and Triana that everything Willow and the others had told them was true _, "I have seen the war that took over Kobol, I did not want that war to be brought to Earth. True, it may not have happened on their Earth, but I did not want to take that risk. Earth is my home… and if there was a war there in the scale that decimated this planet… then you would have been held responsible for destroying humanity's home. I could not allow that, so I changed the jump coordinates on your ship to a lush, but empty world where you could start your race once again."_

" _So you have no regrets?"_ asked Triana as she shook her head and wiped her eyes _._

" _I do not"_ said Melina, pretending to be her daughter, _"I did what I thought necessary, and I was punished for that decision."_

The Colonel then looked at Willow and mentally asked her if she really didn't feel regret for changing their coordinates to this planet.

_Willow: "I did what I had to do, ma'am. I have no regrets about it; I gave them a new start on this world. They built a life for themselves…. It was all them. They had free will to do what they wanted, and they made their choice to build those machines. These machines then rebelled against them after they were abused, and then they killed each other. If that happened on Earth? Then you, Daniel, Giles wouldn't be here today. So do I regret what I did, ma'am? No… I don't regret it at all."_

The Colonel just nodded her head before looking back at Melina who was continuing her talk with the Cylons and Triana.

" _But if you are not supposed to be appearing before us"_ said Karyn _, "then why are you here and.. and isn't this interfering?"_

" _I am just confirming what these people have already told you"_ said Melina who looked at Giles, and then at the members of SG-1 behind her before looking at Triana again _, "your people were sent here, Triana; everything that happened after that was the choice of your people. And that includes the creation of those machines; and you know what happened after that."_

" _We could have been with the Alterra"_ said Triana _, "we could have been with the Furlings, our creators, made them proud of what we became and…"_

" _Your people grew up on their own"_ said Melina as she started to glow, _"and you, and the Cylons, will have to continue growing now."_

" _Wait"_ said Leoben as he approached Melina who looked at the man with a smile.

" _No"_ she said _, "I am not a god; just as these people have already told you. We, the Ascended, were once living beings who managed to evolve to a point where we ascended… or some of us were worthy, good at the core for other Ascended to bring up to the higher plains. But we are not gods, that is what you were going to ask.. was it not?"_

" _Yes"_ said Leoben nodding his head as Melina smiled _._

" _Every living being aims for Ascension"_ said Melina as she looked at Triana, and then at the other Cylons again _, "you just need to work at it. Farewell."_

Melina looked back at Willow and gave the younger redhead a small smile before she vanished; leaving gasps from the Cylons as they looked at each other, and then at SG-1, and at Giles. Daniel then approached them and told them that he knew that they had more questions… but the first thing they needed to do was check the other bunkers for any survivors.

" _Triana?"_ asked Giles as he looked at the still shocked young woman.

" _I…. I…"_ said Triana before her eyes rolled back into her skull and she fainted _._ Leoben was the first to rush towards her, grabbing her just before she fell onto the ground, as he knelt on the ground and felt for a pulse on her neck. Nodding his head, the man then looked at the other Cylons and SG-1, telling them that her heart was still beating.. but that she must be exhausted, and may not have been able to take in all the surprises in regards to the latest revelations.

" _We'll take her back to Eden"_ said Leoben _, "the Earth doctors there can take a look at her and get her back to heath. IN the meantime, we'll need to talk to the Council. Karyn and I will go, and talk to them."_

"It'll be a less of a shock if she's sent to our outpost" said Colonel Carter, and interrupted Anna who was just about to speak, "she's already said that she didn't want to go to Eden. And… and we should honour that. But then again, remember that Sharon's on that same outpost too. We'll have someone talk to her about convincing Triana to talk with your Council."

" _Leoben"_ said Giles _, "that would be best. If she wakes up on Eden surrounded by your versions of Cylons, then she may never talk to you, or the Council again. I think you have to give her some time to adjust to this new reality. Colonel Carter's right, we'll have Sharon talk to her. And… and Triana's more familiar with Cylon pregnancies so…"_

" _She can help her if needed"_ said Leoben nodding his head as he looked at Giles, and then looked down at Triana.

**New Kobol, 1315 hours.**

Talks between the Earth and the Colonial delegations were continuing while the events in Cylon Earth were taking place, the two leaders taking quick breaks with Roslin delivering orders for what message that Apollo should send the Rogue ships that were carrying the rebel Colonials, and the President gave his orders in conjunction with General O'Neill and Woolsey in regards to Triana. It was a few minutes later that they were back at their tables discussing overarching points of an agreement between their two peoples while Buffy and Tara were standing in the tent behind the Secret Service detail. It was then they heard the sounds of a massive ship as it was flying down while it prepared to land at a distance.

Buffy looked at the ship before looking at Tara, and then at the ship again as it landed.

"Wow" said Buffy as she looking outside the tent's open sides, "that's like what? The second ship we've seen?"

"Uh huh" said Tara as she looked at the ships too, "it's kinda neat."

"No kidding" said Buffy as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she smiled at Riley who took a step forward and stood beside her. He whispered in her ear that he had been in contact with Colonel Ferretti who was on Cylon Earth with SG-2, and he said that Dawn was doing alright. He told her and Tara and a team would be bringing the injured Earth officers to Earth for medical attention, but Dawn and her team would be staying there until the Colonials led by Apollo received an answer from the rebel Colonials who were still in orbit of the planet.

Buffy and Tara nodded their heads just as the President Hayes and Roslin shook their hands while Dr. Burke translated that while they've got the major details out of the way in terms of sharing shield technology, and ammunition. Later on, there would be a discussion on possible weapons technology that could be installed once they had further talks, and later they would talk in regards to basic shelter, food and water. President Hayes told Roslin and Commander Adama that the minute details will be handled by Woolsey and his team in conjunction with Roslin's team.

The two Scoobies then headed to the President's side with Riley just as General O'Neill started to tell them about an Earth scout ship that was gathering more information on the Ori's capabilities on Caprica, especially after the report from Riley on his interview with Talia on Admiral Cain's turn to the dark side in affiliating with the Ori.

" _Talia?"_ askedthe President confused as she looked at Commander Adama, and then at Starbuck _._

" _She's a resistance fighter who was fighting against the Cylon occupation on Tauron, Madam President"_ said the pilot as Roslin looked on in shock while Dr. Burke translated for the others _, "she told us that Cain was searching for an experimental Battlestar that she could upgrade with Ori technology. She… well… it's best if you talk with her, ma'am. We wanted to bring her up after this meeting."_

"She's right, President Roslin" said Riley, "she's got some story to tell. It's something you've got to hear."

" _Of.. of course"_ said Roslin as she nodded before looking at President Hayes, _"Mr. President, would you, General O'Neill and Mr. Woolsey care to join us for lunch after we have spoken with Talia?"_

"Of course" said President Hayes, "thank you."

Commander Adama then escorted Roslin, as the both of them were led by Vice-President Hunt, an eager Baltar, and Starbuck to the infirmary building where Talia was being held for observation. The President then told Woolsey and Dr. Burke to stay with the Colonials, and hear what Talia had to say. Nodding their heads, the two of them continued on to the infirmary while the President turned to General O'Neill who in turn looked at Riley and asked him to contact their people on Cylon Earth, and ask them what was going on with the survivor they had found on the planet.

Riley nodded his head before he patted Buffy and Tara on their backs before he turned and ran towards the Stargate to make his call. In the meantime, Buffy and Tara found themselves with General O'Neill, and the President.. along with his Secret Service detail.

"Mrs. Summers-Harris" said President Hayes as he shook the young woman's hands, something he wasn't able to do since she and Tara had taken over for Willow and Faith. He then shook Tara's hand before thanking them for being able to make it off world.

"No… no problem" said Buffy as she nodded her head, in slight disbelief that she actually shook the President's hand. She glanced over at Tara who had the same look on her face, at least she assumed it was the same look, "we weren't really doing anything much… I mean… nothing big… I mean…"

"There wasn't anything major that was keeping us away, Mr. President" said Tara with a small smile as she nudged Buffy who simply nodded her head.

"Jack?" asked the President as he looked at the grey haired man who was standing next to him, "do you mind giving us a moment?"

"Ummmm.. sure, sir" said the General confused as he looked at his commander-in-chief, and then at the confused looks on the two Scoobies, "I'll be right outside."

President Hayes nodded his head before he turned while watching the General walk out of the tent and then stand outside under the now cloudy sky. The President then turned and smiled at the two Scoobies before he asked the both of them to take a seat.

Nodding their heads, Buffy and Tara sat across from President Hayes with hands on the table. The President then leaned forward and looked at the both of them.

"First, I wanted to thank the both of you again… really" said the President as Buffy and Tara nodded their heads, "secondly, there's another reason that I wanted the both of you to come… there's a few questions I need to ask you."

"OK" said Buffy.

"I've read the report from Major Rosenberg about the First Slayer" said the President, "and the weapon she created when she was Athena for Sineya to use in the war against demons. And I know that a few of you will be going down to retrieve the weapon, or at least find it's location."

"Yes" said Tara nodding her head.

"That weapon is yours to do as you will" said the President as he looked at Buffy, "the Major said that it's something for the Slayer, and while I still don't understand the whole mystical side of things… I understand from the report she filed on her most recent trip to an alternate reality that the weapon rightfully belongs to Slayers… and that it can activate Slayers."

"Yes" said Tara.

"That's what Willow told us too" replied Buffy, "you're worried that I'll do the same thing here. Activate all the Slayers on Earth."

"It's something that I've thought about" said the President, "I was going to talk to you about it a few months from now, but since here you are… well, what better time. Right?"

"Mr. President" said Tara, "that Buffy…. that reality's Buffy and Scoobies had no choice but to activate all the Slayers. They were facing an end of the world scenario on their own and…. and…"

"And they didn't have back-up" said Buffy as she looked straight at President Hayes, "but I do…. We do. We have the NID, we have the military, and the SGC. I was actually thinking of finding a way to selectively activate Slayers."

"Using the weapon?" said the President while the two Scoobies nodded their heads, "this… Scythe?"

"Yes" said Tara, "Dr. Lam found an anomaly in Buffy and Faith… we're hoping that anomaly could be recreated, and then placed into one of the potentials. And then, once we found the Scythe…. I think we can ask Sineya to activate that particular Slayer."

"So you think it's not just this anomaly that's important?" asked the President as he looked at Tara.

"No" she replied, "there' always magic involved…. But there's always a cost, or maybe it just won't work…. The cost being that the Slayer lines could be damaged… or strained? Or maybe nothing could happen."

"All we know is that when Willow was in that alternate reality, her ascended alternate told her that activating all the Slayers could strain the Slayer lines for many years" said Buffy, "we're hoping that if we can manage to activate just one Potential using a combination of the anomaly, and magic… then we could activate two Potentials every few years."

"I think that wouldn't cause a massive strain on the Slayer lines" said Tara.

"I see" said the President as he rubbed his chin, "those Potentials you select would have to be given psych…."

"Any one selected would be given a full battery of tests" said Buffy, "at least that's the idea. And we'll do it with consulting Home World. At least that's the gist if what Cordy and Angel wants to do once we get that weapon."

"If it does work, I mean activating a Potential Slayer" said the President as he looked at Buffy, "will you retire? Can Slayer's retire?"

"Usually a retired Slayer is a dead Slayer" said Buffy with a smile, "but… yeah… I mean Faith retired from Slaying but she's now doing this. Her life's in danger but not from vampires…. But, I guess having a few more Slayers won't hurt. We're planning on going to Nairobi in two days, and if everything goes like it's supposed to… then I'm hoping that we'll have a couple of new Slayers in a few months. If it works… then I guess I'll talk to Xander about retirement. I mean I'll still train the Potentials but I won't be going out into the field anymore."

"Sounds like a good idea" said the President, "there's another thing I wanted to talk about… how's your relationship with Major Rosenberg?"

Buffy and Tara just looked at each other before looking at the President again. Buffy was playing with her fingers as she sighed and leaned back on her seat.

"I know what I did was wrong back then" said Buffy as she looked at the table in front of her, then she looked up at the President, "if I could take it all back? Then I would.. but I know I can't."

"Neither can I" said Tara as she recalled her culpability in what happened to Willow at the Slayer Council.

"Everyone who took part in that… I don't even have a word for that situation" said Buffy shaking her head, "everyone who took part, especially me, feels….. feels broken about what we did. I tortured my best friend for…. I mean what kind of a person does that? It's easy to say that we were paranoid and had PTSD from all the hell we had been through but…. but she was my best friend and I led everyone in doing what we did. And I was angry at her…. so angry that when I remember the things I said, the things I wanted to do? I still get sick."

"All of you had counselling" said the President as Buffy wiped her eyes and nodded her head, "as did Tara. And if I'm not wrong, all of you are still undergoing counselling."

"It helped.. a lot" said Tara nodding her head, "especially for Buffy, Xander, Giles, Dawn…. they were fighting the things the Hellmouth attracted for much longer than me. But that doesn't excuse me from the part I played."

"Things had gotten so bad that Willow never saw me in prison" said Buffy softly as she looked at the table, "Faith would always bring Dawn over, but…. I asked Faith once about it. She said that Willow was angry… and I don't blame her. The damage was already done, and our friendship was broken. At least what we had was broken."

"I see" said the President.

"Dawn was angry at her for so long but… but over time she started warming to Willow again" said Buffy, "and… and then I guess Willow and me… I mean… we agreed to reset everything the day I told her I was getting married. I wanted my best friend at my wedding and… and not having her there was going to kill me."

Tara and the President listened to Buffy telling them that she apologized to Willow and had asked her if they could have their old relationship again.

"She said that we needed a reset" said Buffy, "I knew that's the best I'd get…. At least it meant she'd be in my life again. We started warming from there. I guess… I guess we see each other as best friends again. I mean… you know, I think that what we had before the Slayer Council's something we can never break. She's always my best friend… she'll always be my best friend."

"And Willow sees herself as her best friend too" said Tara as the President looked at her, "I can sense her feelings, just as she can sense the feelings of others. But it's just me.. I mean, only Willow can give you an answer on that."

The President then nodded before looking at Buffy again.

"But… but I know that she'll never forgive me for what happened at the Council" said Buffy as she looked at the President, "I know it's gonna stay between us until we die… or ascend, whichever happens. My point is, I know she'll never forgive me, and she won't forget it either…. even if we're best friends. I don't know if that answers your question of how it's going between me and Willow but, that's my best honest answer."

"I know she hasn't forgiven any of us… but I also think that maybe having a reset is the best thing that's happened to us" said Tara as she looked at the President while thinking to herself, 'she loves Faith's I can sensed it coming in waves from her, but there's something else too…. She hasn't forgiven Faith either. We deserve it, I guess.'

"Thank you for your honesty" said President Hayes as he gave the both of them a small smile, "you've given me some things to think about."

"Ummm… yeah" said Buffy.

"Come on" said the President as he stood up, as did Buffy and Tara, "let's meet up with General O'Neill, and then we'll meet us with the Colonials in the infirmary. Again, thanks for talking."

"No problem" said a confused Buffy.

**New Kobol, 2100 hours.**

It had been hours since SG-1 had returned to New Kobol from Cylon Earth; the rebel Colonial ships had agreed to jump to New Kobol, and some Colonial Officers and Marines travelled through the Stargate so that they could personally input the Jump coordinates into the ship's computers before they made their first Jump. The other Rebels who participated in the attack on the Earth camp and the officers were being held prisoner on Cylon Earth while the injured, including Major Thompson, were taken to Earth for medical assistance.

Willow, who was one of the people who escorted Triana's unconscious body to the Stargate on Cylon Earth, and the other members from SG-1 remained behind to help SG-2 and the others keep a watch over the Rebel prisoners until Roslin sent more Marines. The redhead knew that she could heal all of them, but that would mean revealing her powers to the other Colonials something she did not want to do.

" _I'll be coming back"_ said Major Thompson as Racetrack and Apollo walked alongside him while he was being held up by two of his own team, _"it'll be as good as new… in a few days once they stitch me up."_

"Hey" said Willow as she and Faith grinned at the Earth officer while the Colonial officers watched, not understanding what the redhead was telling the Major, "just so you know, I could heal you… I have the power. But that would mean I have to use it in front of them and then… well…."

"Yeah, better not" said the Major shaking his head, "still can't believe it. Rose, an Ancient."

"I'm still me, Mister" said Willow as the Major smiled before looking at Racetrack and Apollo and introducing them to Willow, and Faith.

" _We've actually met"_ said Racetrack as she nodded at the redhead and the brunette before looking at Major Thompson again _, "so… Earth?"_

" _We'll be going to a buffer planet first"_ said Major Thompson _, "and from there we'll head to Earth."_

" _Ok"_ said Racetrack nervously as she glanced at the grinning Willow and Faith _._

"You guys are making them nervous" said Major Thompson as Willow and Faith looked at him with their eyes opened wide, an air of innocence about them, "you two heading back to the SGC?"

"New Kobol" said Faith as she nodded at the Colonials, "once they get their teams to take care of those dudes that shot at us, we'll be heading there. I think we'll be spending the night on New Kobol while Giles remain here for now like Big K approved, plus another team also carried that Triana chick to the Beta Site."

"Still can't believe there's a survivor" said Major Thompson as he shook his head.

"Do these guys know?" asked Faith as she nodded at Racetrack and Apollo who were looking at each other confused about what the Earth officers were talking about in English, "about Triana?"

"No" replied Major Thompson just as the Stargate activated after another officer dialled for the buffer planet, "they don't know about her. Anyway, see the both of you planet side? Dinner?"

"Don't you have to get back here?" asked Willow as she smirked.

"Of course" said Major Thompson as two members of his team helped him to the Stargate, "I'm the commander of this expedition to Cylon Earth. SO yea, I'll be back. Why?"

"You know why" said Faith as Major Thompson looked back and stuck his tongue out at Faith before he looked at Racetrack. He told the female officer that he just needed to get checked out, and that he'll be out in a few days.

" _Just to let you know"_ said Apollo _, "I think we'll be requesting a mission here in a few days. I'll make sure Racetrack's one of the personnel coming along."_

" _Sir"_ said Racetrack as she looked at Major Adama while she was blushing, and her eyes were wide open. Major Thompson smiled at Racetrack before he nodded his head at the young woman and told her that he'll be up and about by the time she and her team get to the planet on an archaeological study. It was hours after that, that SG-1 left for New Kobol. On New Kobol, SG-1 headed for a debriefing with General O'Neill while Willow and Faith remained behind to say their goodbyes to Buffy and Tara before they had to stay with President Hayes. The knew that tomorrow was going to an even busier day since a large team was heading up to the Galactica to run scans, before meeting with Colonial engineering crews about the shield emitters. Willow had already mentally contacted the General, and connected him to SG-1, before he told them that they had already talked to Talia… and the President, himself, and Woolsey were thinking about giving them a version of Goa'uld staff cannons; but he needed input from the redhead, and Colonel Carter. While Willow was talking to Buffy, the redhead told the General that she and faith will be is the debrief in a few minutes once they've good bye to Tara and Buffy.

"Be careful, sweetie" said Tara as she hugged Faith while Riley dialled a buffer planet for Buffy and Tara. He was going to accompany them, and then from there they'll be heading back to Earth with Riley heading back to New Kobol.

"Dawn's safe, Buffy" said Willow as she looked at Buffy who nodded her head, "she says hi."

"Riley's still dialling" said Buffy as she glanced at Riley before looking at Willow again, "could we talk? Real quick?"

"Yea" replied the redhead as they stepped to one side while Tara and Faith headed to the DHD where Riley was pressing the button for the fourth chevron.

"Will" said Buffy as she looked at the redhead, "I… I know you don't forgive me for what I… and the others did during the Council and…. and…"

"Buff" said Willow as she placed her hand on the blonde Slayer's shoulder. However, Buffy asked Willow to let her have her say before she said anything else.

Willow closed her eyes and just nodded while Buffy took a deep breath.

"I know you haven't forgiven me" said Buffy while Willow looked at her, "and… and you're right not to. I did some things that are unforgivable and…. well, unforgettable too. Despite that… Will, I'm still glad we're… I mean…."

"That's always gonna be there, Buffy.. the memories of that day" said Willow as the Slayer nodded her head, "but we've been best friends for a long time. That's something, I guess can't be broken… you know? Despite everything… despite my anger… my… I mean…"

"I know" said Buffy as the Stargate activated. The Blonde Slayer told Riley to give her two more minutes; that this was important. Buffy then looked at Willow again and smiled, "the President asked me about how we were doing.. I don't know why but… I mean maybe he was just curious."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth" said Buffy, "that I know you haven't forgiven me… and that you can't forget what happened."

"Buffy" said Willow frowning, "why…"

"Because it's true" said Buffy, "we're best friends, Will. But… I know that you can't ever forgive any of us for what we did… especially me. I know you can't forget it, and I'm not asking you to… I mean… I'm ok with that. I deserve it… we deserve it. I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you're in our lives again… you're in my life again… I'm glad that… I mean…."

"I'm sorry" said Willow as she hugged Buffy. The blonde held on to Willow's back tightly while Faith gave a sad smile and looked at Tara before the both of them looked at Willow and Buffy again, "I.. I can't… I don't… forgive… or forget. That's why I wanted something new… but you're right. We're still best friends no matter what and…. and I guess that's something we can't break."

"But we've changed, right?" asked Buffy as she continued to hug Willow.

"Yea" said the redhead as she looked at Buffy, "things aren't the same as when we first met. We aren't like how we used to be in High School."

"Buffy" said Riley as the blonde Slayer looked over Willow's shoulder and nodded at Riley before looking at Willow again.

"Before we head out for Nairobi" said Buffy as they walked towards the Stargate, "you wanna come by and have dinner? Xander was thinking about Barbeque."

"We're taking the Jumper anyway" said Willow, "I can take it out cloaked and have it parked in the back yard a day before we leave. We have the barbeque at night, and we leave the next morning."

"Good" said Buffy as she kissed Willow's cheek before they headed to the Stargate where she hugged Faith. Willow then hugged Tara before she and Buffy walked through the Stargate with Riley, leaving Willow and Faith alone under the stars next to the disengaged Stargate.

"You sense anyone close by?" asked Faith as she looked at Willow, who looked back at her with a smile while shaking her head. Faith then leaned forward and gave the redhead a peck on her lips before the both of them headed back to the Camp to meet up with the President once again.

"Faith" said Willow as they walked towards the camp. The redhead looked at her wife, and the dark haired Slayer just felt it deep in her heart that Willow still hadn't forgiven her for her role in what happened at the Council. No matter how much she wanted to forgive… the redhead just couldn't; despite doing everything that her councillor asked her to do in starting the process of forgiveness for what happened… Willow just couldn't find it in herself.

And Willow knew that Faith was aware of her feelings.

Faith knew that her wife couldn't forgive that glaring incident at the Council, and despite all that… the dark haired Slayer knew that Willow loved her with all her heart. Their link shared their deepest, and darkest feelings with each other. But Faith knew that they were strong enough to overcome what happened.. she knew that Willow was strong enough.

"None of them know" said Faith as she looked at a surprised Willow, "I know it through our link, Red. You haven't forgiven us… and you won't forget it. But you love us despite that, I can feel that it's much stronger than you know."

"I love you, Faith" said Willow as she placed her hand on Faith's lower back, "despite everything, I'll always love you."

"I love you too, Red" said Faith, "I love you always, Willow."

TBC.

 


	161. Brothers and Family

**Infirmary, SGC, 2105 hours.**

Tara and Buffy were still amazed that travelling through the Stargate was just like stepping from one room to another. Riley had accompanied them to a planet that he called P7Y-098, one of many buffer planets that needed to be dialled so that enemies wouldn't know the location of Earth, and then set them on their way to Earth after dialling the Stargate on that world. Once the Iris and the Gate shield were lowered, Riley then said goodbye to Buffy and Tara after giving the two of them a hug… and soon the both of them were met at the bottom of the ram by General Landry. Once through, Buffy turned and saw the wormhole disengage before she turned around again and smiled at Tara.

"Neat" said Buffy as the both of them walked down the ramp and nodded at the General who then welcomed them back to Earth. He then asked the both of them to follow him so that they could have a quick debrief before they went on to their next issue of importance. Buffy was wondering what that issue was but she decided to wait until after the General had debriefed them on the situation on New Kobol. Once the debriefing was over, the General leaned back on his seat and talked to them about the little girl who had come through the Stargate that morning.

"She's still not talking?" asked Tara while Buffy looked on confused.

It was then that General Landry told Buffy that they received reports back from two teams that went to the planet she dialled in from and found that everything was destroyed. He said that the radiation sensors on the MALP were off the scale and that Dr. Lam only recommended that a team be there for an hour at any one time. He told the shocked with and slayer that the ground in many areas were still smoking, with other places still burning.

"The girl saw who did it" said Buffy as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"We don't know if it's the Goa'uld, or the Lucien Alliance… although the M.O. doesn't fit them, we're still looking at them" said the General, "and we're also afraid it could be the Cylons."

"I thought they're on Eden?" asked Buffy as she leaned forward and rested her hands on the table in front of her.

"The ones on Eden told us about their homeworld" said General Landry, "it's a massive, mobile, space station… it's got enough weapons and ships to destroy a planet. The truth is that we're hoping that it's not the Cylons because… well, the once on Eden lost all contact with their homeworld; the Colony."

"Goddess" said Tara as she leaned back on her seat and shook her head.

"There's nothing you can do?" asked Buffy as the General sighed and told her that all they've been able to do is warn their allies; everyone from the Asgard, to the Tollan were on the lookout for the Colony.

"But, like I said" replied the General as he looked at the two young women, "we need to make sure who did this."

The two women nodded their heads before the General got off his chair and then led them down hallways to one of the infirmaries where he knew that Camille, the girl who had come through the gate earlier was sitting on the infirmary bed. The General knocked on the glass pane room get the attention of Dr. Lam, who was checking on the girl's vitals while a tray of untouched food sat on the side table next to the bed.

Dr. Lam looked back at the General through the Panel of glass and nodded her head. She then looked at Camille who still had one hand wrapped around the crystal that was hanging around her neck while she continued to look down at the bed sheets.

"I'll be right back" said Dr. Lam gently, "if you need anything, anything at all... Then just press the red button."

Dr. Lam then gently placed a call button next to Camille, telling the girl that all she had to do was press the button to call for her.

"I'll come right back once you call" said Dr. Lam.

The doctor frowned when the girl didn't look at her, or acknowledge her. She then patted the girl on the back before she headed to the door, opened it and then stepped out into the hallway where General Landry told her that he asked Tara to help break through to Camille. Dr. Lam told Tara, while Buffy looked at the despondent girl through the glass pane as she sat in complete silence while occasionally wiping her eyes while looking at the bed sheets, that she hadn't eaten anything since coming through the Stargate; that she hadn't talked to anyone following her being brought to the infirmary, and that she hadn't drank anything. She also told them that she hadn't even given them her name, at least not yet.

"I have an IV going through her to keep her hydrated" said Dr. Lam, "but if this continues then I'll have to put in a..."

"I'll talk to her" said Tara as she looked at the little girl through the glass panel at the top half of the door. Tara knew what the doctor was going to say, that if Camille didn't eat anything… then she'd have to give her some thing intravenously. Taking a deep breath, Tara gently opened the door and then walked into the room before closing the door behind her. As she was walking towards the bed with a smile on her face, Buffy turned to General Landry and Dr. Lam telling them that Tara wasn't just a powerful witch, she also had an ability to make people feel calm and safe around her. The blonde Slayer then looked through the panel, with the General and Dr. Lam while Tara grabbed a seat and placed it near Camille's bed.

"Hi" said Tara as she sat dawn and looked at the young girl, "my name's Tara. I… I'm just here to talk to you. I mean if you want to… actually, I don't know if you can hear me and…"

Tara stood up again with a smile and then sat in front of Camille, and lowered her head slightly until she was meeting the young girl's eyes. The blonde could see intense pain in Camille's eyes, and Tara immediately knew that the General was right…. Camille had seen things that no young child should see. Tara could sense, and see, the girl's sorrow mixed with anger, just flowing around her. Not wanting the colours of Camille's aura to distract her, the blonde witch then reached towards Camille's left ear.

"You know" said Tara as Camille just looked into Tara's eyes, "maybe you couldn't hear because you had this in your ear."

Tara smiled when Camille shifted her eyes in surprise as the blonde witch held a quarter coin between two fingers. She then placed the coin on the palm of her own hand, and then reached for Camille's other free hand and took it gently into hers. Tara then brushed Camille's fingers against the surface of the coin before the witch smiled.

"How about I make a deal with you" said Tara smirking at the little girl before she looked at the coin that was in the palm of her hand, "if I can make this vanish into thin air, you at least have the…."

Tara looked at the tray on the bedside table before looking at Camille once again; who was looking at the witch with her eyebrows narrowed… but still didn't make a sound.

"You have the pie" said Tara with an eyebrow raised, "just the pie. Then if you like how sweet it is, we'll get you another?"

Camille looked at Tara and then looked at the coin, before looking at Tara again.

"Follow the coin" said Tara as she looked at the quarter in the palm her hand. Tara then flipped the coin into the air, as Camille raised her head and followed the trajectory of the coin as it was coming down. Camille then saw Tara grab it out of mid-air before the blonde witch slammed the hand that she had grabbed the coin with onto the top of her other hand before holding out both her hands, which were now made into fists towards the young girl, "so, which hand has the coin?"

Camille just looked at Tara, and then looked at the two closed fists, before looking at Tara again. The blonde witch nodded at both of her hands, and then smiled at Camille. The young girl then reached out with one hand, while the other one was still holding on to that crystal that her brother had given her, and tapped the top of Tara's left fist; the one that Camille saw Tara use to catch the coin.

However, Camille's eyes widened when the coin wasn't on that hand. She the tapped on Tara's other hand, and gasped when the coin wasn't there either. Camille then looked at Tara with her eyes wide open as Tara reached towards the little girl's right ear, before she pulled back her hand with the quarter coin between two of her fingers.

"H…. How?" asked Camille as she looked at the coin, and then at Tara, and then checked both of her ears for anymore coins before she looked at the coin again, "that is… that is a trick? But.. but how have you…"

"Uh uh" said Tara shaking her head with a smile, "number one rule is that one never reveals the trick, on this world.. we call it magic."

"I… I…" said Camille as she looked at Tara, "what is magic?"

"They're tricks that are done to amaze children" smiled Tara as she got up off the bed with Camille eyeing her at all times before she returned with a small plate that had the slice of apple pie, "how about I show you more? But only after you eat."

Camille gave a wide smile as she nodded her head at Tara who took the plastic wrap off the pie before handing the little girl the slice. Tara then looked at the crystal that the little girl had finally let go off as she ate the pie with small bites. The witch looked over her shoulder and nodded at the three people watching her through the glass pane while Buffy asked though motioning her fingers if they could come into the infirmary. Tara shook her head before looking at Camille once again, and then at Buffy and the others. Tara signed to them that she needed some time alone with the girl, and that it would be better if they waited for a little while longer.

The blonde Slayer then nodded her head before she turned and told General Landry and Dr. Lam that Tara needed a little more time.

"At least she's eating something" said Dr. Lam as she looked at the girl through the glass pane again.

"Told you that Tara would be able to get through to her" said Buffy as she watched the blonde witch who was sitting across from Camille who had just finished eating the pie, and placed the plate on the bed.

"Dr. Lam said that you haven't spoken since you came here" said Tara gently while Camille looked at her, "you have a beautiful voice."

Camille just looked back down at the bed and fiddled with her crystal again.

"Can you tell me you name?" asked Tara gently, "you're safe here. The people here are worried about you, since you haven't eaten or drank anything. But at least you've eaten the pie. Did you know that this pie is the favourite on this planet?"

Camille then looked up at Tara and shook her head slowly.

"Did you like it?" asked Tara as Camille looked away again before nodding her head.

Tara then looked at Buffy and the others while pointing her fingers at the plate, and with her other hand telling them that Camille wanted two more plates. After Dr. Lam nodded her head, Tara looked back at Camille and told the young girl that they were bringing two more plates for her.

Camille then looked back up at Tara and gave a small smiled while holding on to the crystal while once of her hands.

"That's a beautiful crystal" said Tara as she recalled talking a look at it while Camille was eating. Camille then looked at the crystal in her hand before looking at Tara again and nodding her head, "was it a present?"

"Bro…. brother" said Camille as she wiped her eyes before she looked at the crystal again.

Tara could see anguish in Camille's aura as she sat closer to her. She remembered what teh General had said about there being no survivors on the planet that the girl had come from, and Tara suspected that teh General was right in saying that the girl had witnessed something; probably the nuclear bombs that dropped on her world.

"In my world" said Tara as she gently reached out and held onto Camille's hands, "there are stories about how crystals can hold the souls of those we love. It holds that souls of those who passed so that they could continue to watch over us."

She saw a teardrop fall from Camille's closed eyes onto the bed sheet before the blonde witch gently rubbed the little girl's hair with her other hand..

"If your brother gave you that crystal" said Tara as she looked at Camille, "then… then he's with you now. He's watching over you and keeping you safe. That's why you came here and…"

"Woman" said Camille softly, "woman send… me… here."

"Can you tell me about her?" asked Tara gently as she got a juice pack and then stabbed a straw through it and handed it to the little girl, "this woman?"

Camille just looked at the pack and then at Tara who quickly took a sip and smiled at her before handing it back to the child.

"It's good" said Tara as Camille reached out with one hand and took the pack before taking a sip, it's good, right?"

Camille just nodded her head as she took another sip and looked at a smiling Tara before she looked away again. Every time she looked up at the witch, Camille could see the ghosts of her brother, her baby sister, and her parents looking back at her with sorrow on their faces standing behind the blonde witch.

"How about you tell me about your family?" asked Tara gently as Camille looked up at her, "I know… I know it's hard. I lost my mother when I was young, and.. and my father, brother, and cousin didn't care about me. MY mother was my whole world, she kept me safe so after she died… I was all alone in the world."

"They… they took my parents away" said Camille as she put the box on the bed and dropped both her hands on her knees while she sat down cross-legged on the bed, "my… my brother Co.. Coren, he… he… tried… tried…"

"Come here" said Tara as she got closer to the little girl and put her arms around the little girl before picking her up and then putting her small frame on her own lap. Tara could feel that the little girl was trembling as she lay her head on the blonde witch's chest and she started to cry. Tara could hear Camille's gasps as she lay her head on top of the little girl's while still holding on to her. She saw General Landry and Buffy looking through the glass pane while she shook her head at them, silently telling them that she wasn't ready to talk. Tara looked back down and lay her cheek on the little girl's head while her body trembled as she continued to cry; and it was that that made Tara wonder is she was doing the right thing, that maybe there was something that she could have done differently. However, it was then that the girl started to speak again, albeit between gasps of air while laying her head on Tara's chest.

"He… he told me to hide" said Camille, "he took… took me away from the metal men… men who… who started shooting at… at everyone… and…"

"Metal men?" asked Tara who felt Camille nod her head. The witch then looked up at the pane and saw that there wasn't anyone standing there, 'they probably want to give us some privacy… but… but the Cylons did this… goddess all those people.'

"They… they came" said Camille as she shuddered and Tara tightened her grip slightly, ensuring that the little girl felt safe, "the metal men, and.. and some people… Coren put.. put his hands over my eyes and I heard thunder… I smelled something burning. Then.. then he lifted me up and ran but… but I saw… I saw…"

Tara kissed the top of the little girl's head as she swayed to and fro with Camille in her arms whole she sobbed again. It was a few seconds later that Camille wiped her tears and told Tara that she saw people get shot, and then fall onto the ground which was already red.

"Coren hid me" said the girl softly, "he… he then ran to distract the metal men away from me. And… and he never came back. I…. I.. wait… waited… and, and he never came back."

"I'm so sorry, sweetie" said Tara as Camille took is a deep breath and wiped her eyes again.

"He.. he gave me this before he ran" said Camille who had the crystal in the palm of her hand as she looked up at Tara, "he said he will come back and…. and I waited. I… I heard a shout. I heard Coren shout for me and…. and I came out of hiding."

Tara wiped the girl's tears before she looked away and told Tara that Coren's voice led her back to the village. That the first thing she saw were the bodies of her mother and her baby sister. It was then that Camille looked back at Tara again with eyes red and tears flowing again before the witch pulled the little girl in again. While Camille was crying once more, Tara heard a soft knock from the door. She then looked up and saw Dr. Lam outside, shaking her head… Tara indicated to the doctor that she'd like to talk to Camille by herself for a little while longer.

Dr. Lam nodded her head before she stepped back and waited with Buffy and General Landry, while Tara rubbed Camille's back gently.

"They.. they were bloody and pale" said Camille after a few minutes while she looked up at Tara again, "I… I ran through the village and… and everybody was dead. My father was dead, my friends, my… my cousins and… and then I saw a flashing light. It.. it was coming from the… the site of the Great Ring and… and I ran. I.. I thought maybe Coren was there but… but he was not. I screamed fro Coren… I screamed for him but…. but… I turned and I saw an explosion. I saw something fall from the sky. I… I felt a wind and I looked at the lights on the… the... I… I pressed the bottoms and… and the blue pool appeared. I heard my brother's voice and.. and I turn and saw him. He was there… but he glowed and became a woman, and she told me to run. Before…. Before I went through the pool… I… I saw a bright light and… and then I found myself here."

Camille wiped her eyes as she lay her head on Tara's chest while the witch held her close.

"I am so sorry" said Tara as she looked down at Camille, "everything that happened…. I…"

"Camille"

"Huh?" asked Tara.

"M… my name is Camille"

Tara smiled at the little girl before telling her that it was a lovely name.

"My… my village" said Camille as she wiped her nose before she coughed, "it.. it is gone? The nearby villages? I have uncles and…"

"My friends here have been to your world, Camille" said Tara as she shook her head, "your family and friends have gone to a better place."

"I…" said Camille as tears formed in her eyes again as she looked down.

"Your brother saved you, Camille" said Tara as she pointed at the crystal before her eyes widened as she had an idea, an idea that she hoped would make the young girl on her lap smile… even just a little bit. Tara leaned down and looked at Camille in the eyes before telling the little girl her plan, "I told you that crystals can contain the souls of those you love, remember?"

"Yes" said Camille as she looked at Tara.

"This universe is full of magic" said Tara gently as she looked at Camille who looked back at her in surprise, "there is no way to bring back someone who's passed with magic, but there is a way to hold their memories in a crystal. Camille, your brother saved you out of love… you love your parents, and your sister; they'll always be with you."

Tara then gently took Camille's hand and placed the crystal that was attached to the necklace on the palm of the little girl's left hand. The witch then placed her right hand over the crystal while she looked at Camille.

"I want you to think of your parents" said Tara, "what was your sister's name?"

"Satien" said Camille softly.

"I want you to remember your parents, Coren, Satien" said Tara as she looked at Camille and smiled, "remember how they were, remember how much they loved you and how much you love them. Remember the happy times you've had together."

"I… I do" said Camille as she wiped a tear.

"Now I want you to close your eyes" said Tara, "close your eyes and just think of them. Put everything you remember and imagine it going into the crystal."

Camille didn't know what was going on, but she nodded her head and closed her eyes. She imagined herself fishing with Coren, she imagined carrying Satien to and from the house to the village market with her mother next to her. She remembered her father travelling to the nearby villages to conduct business. Camille remembered their happy times together. It wasn't long before she felt a wind brush past her cheeks, and then through her hair; she then felt the crystal warm up as she opened one eye slightly and saw Tara with her eyes closed as she was mumbling in a strange language. She then closed her eyes again, certain that he woman in front of her was just trying to make her feel better… not that she wasn't thankful for the effort, but Camille knew that her family was long gone.

She could feel it in her heart.

Camille, after a few minutes, then felt that the wind was not blowing anymore and the crystal in her hand had cooled down. She then heard Tara ask her to open her eyes.

"You opened one eye, didn't you?" smirked Tara as Camille looked at her with both eyes wide open in surprise before the witch leaned down, and whispered, "so did I."

Camille couldn't help but smile at the blonde who then took her hand away from the top of Camille's hand that was holding the crystal. The little girl looked at the crystal but didn't notice anything different about it, even though just a little while ago it was warm in her hand.

"I want you to concentrate on the crystal with all your heart" said Tara as Camille looked at the crystal, "and then whisper, 'manifest'."

"Manifest" said Camille as the crystal started to glow light blue. The glow latest for a few seconds before it faded, and then, to Camille's surprise, there was an image of Coren that was standing on top of the crystal. Camille's eyes started to tear up as the young man crouched down as an image of herself carrying Satien in her arms walked towards Coren. Camille wiped the tears falling from her eyes as the image shifted to show her parents with their arms across each other's shoulders as they were waving at her before the image shifted again to a laughing Satien.

Tara saw Camille give a wide smile while tears fell from her eyes when Satien threw up on her father while her mother had to rush to get something to clear up the mess. The witch then wiped the eyes away from the young girl's cheeks before Camille looked up at her as the images vanished.

"I…. I…."

"I have one too" said Tara, "it has my memories of my mother. Sometimes, when I'm down or… or lonely, and I don't want to imagine… I put the crystal in my hand and I see my mother. I see her when she was carrying me, or when we go to the lake… there is one time that.. that we were at a lake, and I was picking a flower. I was smelling the flower and my mother took a picture. That picture my father threw away but… but it's in my memory. And when I miss my mother so much that… that it hurts in my chest? I pick up the crystal and I see that day. You have the memories of your family in your heart, Camille. What happened to me is nothing like what happened to you… and… and I just wanted to give you a way to… to…"

"Thank you" said Camille as she wiped her eyes again, "thank you."

"If you want to see them" said Tara, "put the crystal in your hand, and say those words. The crystal is tuned to your voice… and… and it will always come back to you. In the meantime, your family will always be right by your heart."

"You… you know… know magic?" asked Camille as she wiped her eyes and looked at Tara.

"I don't like using it" said Tara gently, "I saw how much you were hurting, and… and I wanted to help you."

"Thank you" said Camille softly as she looked at the crystal again before she gently placed it on her chest.

"Camille" said Tara, "some friends of mine would like to talk to you, they just want to know if you're ok. Can they come in?"

"Will you stay?" asked Camille as she looked at Tara who was holding onto her.

"If you want me to stay" said Tara.

"Yes" replied Camille, "stay."

"Then I'll stay, Camille" said Tara as she smiled at the young girl.

**New Kobol, 2105 hours.**

Willow and Faith were at the entrance of the tent where President Hayes, Woolsey and General O'Neill were still talking to Roslin, Commander Adama, and the others. As she and Faith walked in, she noticed Commander Adama looking at her again.

Smiling, Willow nodded her head at the Commander before she looked at the delegation from Earth and nodded her head at them. She then leaned forward and told the President, Dr. Burke, General O'Neill and Woolsey that she did a quick scan of the area and so far everyone was still going about their way calmly.

"As calm as you could get from what happened" said Willow.

"I'm guessing that they're still in shock" said Faith.

"And this Triana person?" asked Woolsey.

"Carried to the Beta site" said Faith nodding her head.

"We're almost done here" said the President, "we've heard what that Talia person had to say, especially about this Admiral Cain person getting advanced technology from the Ori, including possible energy weapons."

While the President continued to talk, Faith noticed that Roslin, Commander Adama, the Vice-President were talking amongst themselves whole Helo was listening in. She then glanced at Baltar who was smug faced and looking at her and Willow. However, when he found that Faith was looking back at him, Balter smirked before looking away… and then listened in to what Roslin was saying.

An Faith didn't need Willow's empathic abilities to know that Roslin and the others despised him. She could just tell from their looks at him when he tried to interject himself into the conversation they were having. Faith then looked at President Hayes again who had just finished talking before General O'Neill told them that they were waiting on news from the recon being carried out on Caprica as they spoke.

"They should be done in another few hours" said General O'Neill.

"If it's true that the Ori helped them to advance their energy weapons?" asked Faith, "I mean from what you said about that Talia chick saying that they were doing some experiments before the Cylons attacked… what if the Ori helped them finish that experiment?"

"Then we'll have to consider giving them the Ancient weapons system" said Woolsey.

"But…." said Willow when General O'Neill interrupted her.

"Tomorrow, I want you and Carter to lead the teams that'll be looking at their power generation, engineering schematics… everything to do with the technical details of the ship" said General O'Neill, "at the same time, I want you to figure out a way to hand them the Ancient weapons system that would be… how would I say it…. Scaled back."

"We're working on the Mark Two version of the weapons for greater efficiency, sir" said Willow scratching her head, "but that's gonna be another six months before it's ready. And in the meantime, the Colonials will…"

"Have the same weapons as us" said the President, "I agree. But like you said Major, we've nearly completed development of the Mark Two version. They'll have the older version of Ancient technology, which is still more powerful than what the Goa'uld, or the Lucien Alliance have. It'll also give them a shot in joining the fight against the Ori, particularly against Admiral Cain."

"Didn't the Asgard give us their old Hyperdrive technology?" asked Dr. Burke, "I mean the first model that went into the Prometheus after her refit… I mean I've heard about the one from the Al'Kesh that caused problems… and then the Asgard installed one of their own. But wasn't it an older model?"

"It was still faster than the Goa'uld" said General O'Neill.

"Just saying, sirs.. and ma'am" said Willow, "what we could be offering them can't be scaled back. The Mark One is already scaled back and… I mean the Avalon and Excalibur could hold its own, and once the Odyssey and the Daedalus sees action with the weapons then I'm sure they'd do better against the Ori ships since their Naquadria reactors are bigger.."

"You're off track, Red" said Faith.

"Sorry" said Willow shaking her head before looking at the General, "what I'm saying, sir, is that they'll have the same tech as ours."

"Nothing's set in stone, yet" said the President, "I say we find out what the reconnaissance is on Caprica in regards to Admiral Cain's capabilities. And then we make a decision. In the meantime Major, we'll have to imagine the worst scenario."

"I have another idea, sirs" said Willow, "but I'll need some time to think if it could work."

"Alright" said the President, "talk over it with Colonel Carter when she gets back. In the meantime, we wait for the report from our reconnaissance."

Willow and Faith nodded their head before the President and the others started talk with Roslin and the Colonials again. The talks would last another two hour before they had something basic down, with Woolsey and his team of diplomats taking care of the finer details. In the meantime, the rest of SG-1 returned; which was when Willow and Colonel Carter had gotten together once the President was being kept safe in one of the floors of the tower, which was kept vacated and protected by the Secret Service agents and Colonel Davis' team, which included Jon, Hailey and a few others. The plan was that SG-13 would guard the President while SG-1 took a break and rested while the other teams provided security for the camp along with the Colonial Marines, at least until the Colonials had some kind of a civilian police set up; which was one of the issues tackled during the meeting. The Vice-President suggested that a proper force, with training, could be set up in a year and Helo, along with Commander Adama, said that the military could train these new officers.

In the meantime, SG-1 had gotten together and sat around a fire that Willow had started. The night's on New Kobol were cool, so they appreciated the warmth as the team sat on the grass around the fire, and prepared mentally for their shift in four hours to protect the President while SG-13 then takes a break.

**The Bronze, Warehouse District, Sunnydale, 2300 hours.**

Kathy had been to many cities in Europe, and then to China, which was the last place that she had seen Angel before losing his tracks during the Boxer Rebellion. After losing his tracks, she then moved around the country learning what she could, including martial arts… after which she'd feed on her teachers, killing them. It had been many years later that she heard a rumour from someone in Hong Kong that someone like her had threatened him, that he would feed on him if he didn't help the man board the ship that was heading to the new world, to the United States. It was then that she made the same deal with the man to smuggle her on the ship, however… unlike Angel, Kathy then pulled the man in and drank hi dry before throwing him into the waters below before skulking back into the cargo area. She then made her way to the decks of the passenger ship where she used her abilities to share rooms with several of the passengers. Many of whom would disappear over the voyage to the United States. Kathy remembered standing on the deck of the ship, feeling the sea breeze going through her hair after the death of her latest target as she looked out at the lights of the United States in the distance.

"I'm coming, Liam" said Kathy to herself, "I'm coming brother."

Back in the present, she sat in the corner at a small table just looking at the crowds of people around her… she was reminded how she missed the smaller gatherings in Paris, London, Prague. She missed the experience of having a stimulating conversation with either men or women before she'd taken them out and the bite into them, and killed them.

She had seen the news reports of her handiwork earlier that day after she entered a bar, and it was being billed as the work of ritualistic serial killers; that the Sunnydale Police Department had made it a priority to find who was responsible and bring them to justice. Kathy had seen the female detective identified as Kate Lockley speak to the gathered press outside the Rearwood residence after she had walked away; and Kathy smiled when she saw her brother standing in the doorway, and looking at the detective before he looked away and went back into the house.

Back in the Bronze, Kathy listened to the thumping music all around her and then closed her eyes and imagined a quieter time. She was back at home in a blue dress running to her brother who had just come back drunk. Kathy looked up at Liam who looked down at her and smiled before she pulled the young man's hand and brought him to a chair to take a seat. At that time, her mother walked into the room while Kathy was giving him a cup of water, the older woman sighing at seeing her son the way he was at that time.

"Liam" said the younger Kathy as she smiled at her brother while giving him the cup, "drink."

"I'll have you something to eat" said their mother as she stopped something form a large pot before telling Kathy to get Liam a piece of bread.

Kathy remembered Liam ruffling her hair before she laughed and then ran to a spot near the brick oven. She was about to grab a piece of bread when she heard her father's booming voice. She turned and saw her father stride in while pointing at Liam and telling him that he was a disgrace to them all. That he heard what Liam had done in town and he was bringing shame on all of them.

That memory faded as soon as a couple who was drunk hit Kathy's table and she snapped her head at the young man, and woman, and glared at them.

"Jimmy" said the brunette young woman as the young man started to kiss her neck, completely oblivious to the glare that the two of them were getting from Kathy. The girl, however, saw Kathy and she quickly apologized to the blonde before gently pushing Jimmy off of her. She then grabbed his hand and laughed before pulling him back to the dance floor where many others were dancing.

Kathy looked at them running back towards the dance floor and then took a sip of the drink she bought with the money that she had stolen from the Rearwood residence. She was still wearing the clothes she took from the Rearwood home, only this lime she had the hood back while she looked around.

'The things that these people call music' thought Kathy to herself.

She then closed her eyes and tried to drown out the noise, before having another memory flash.

Kathy remembered being groggy, and was able to see only shapes through her open eyes. Dark shapes that were moving around, and points of light in various places… but she couldn't tell what was what. All she remembered was her brother had bitten her. And then she felt cold.

"You are awake" said a deep, threatening, and angry voice. Kathy could see the dark shape coming towards her, and she could also see another shape right behind the man the voice belonged to. She recognized that voice, but she felt as if she couldn't think… she felt as if her brain wasn't working.

She then felt a slap across her face that made her cry out in pain.

Kathy then felt another slap, along with what seemed like an object hitting her on the other side of her face that made her cry out even more.

"Please" shouted Kathy as she cried, tears falling from her eyes.. eyes which still hadn't cleared up as she was giving another slap, "please… stop."

"You… your brother…. You killed them all!" shouted the man again as she slapped Kathy once more.

"Please.. stop" said Kathy while she sobbed, "please…"

"A spell made it clear that it started in your household" said the Man as Kathy felt a hand grip her young face tightly and then forcefully lift it up while Kathy whined in pain, "the demon came from your home! It was your brother… your no good brother, was it not?"

"It wasn't his fault" said Kathy as she cried as she man released her face and she was slapped again.

"Please" cried the twelve year old girl as she looked at the fuzzy shape in front of her, "please help him… please.."

"He mutilated your family" said the man, rage evident n his voice, "then he murdered the village. He murdered my family!"

Kathy felt another slap from the man, along with the feeling of blood flowing down her cheeks. All she could do was cry, that's all she wanted to do as she remembered her brother.

"My son" said the man as he slapped Kathy again, "his wife, his two boys, his daughter, my… my wife… all of them are dead because of your cursed family!"

Kathy cried while he continued to slap her when she heard a female voice near them telling the man to stop.

"I sold my soul to bring back yours" hissed the man as he grabbed Kathy's face tightly, however the little girl still couldn't see clearly, "now you will pay for all time. You will pay!"

Kathy opened her eyes and found herself back at the Bronze and shook her head. She drank what little remained of the drink before she looked at the dance floor. She pushed the rest of that memory back into her mind as she stood up after making eye contact with that young man, Jimmy, who was dancing with that same brunette girl. Kathy watched the young man just looking back at her while the girl was grinding up against him. Smiling, the vampire walked towards the young man just as the girl noticed that Jimmy was just standing there transfixed. Turning around, the girl told the dark haired man in the jeans and red shirt what he was looking at.

"At me" said Kathy who had to speak loudly due to the loud music that was booming out from the speakers. The girl then turned around and glared at Kathy before she pushed the vampire away.

"Get away from him" said the young woman as Kathy smiled and walked towards her again.

"I like feisty" said Kathy as the young woman raised her eyebrows at the blonde, "you are important to him?"

"That's my boyfriend" said the woman, "so get the hell away."

"Anger" said Kathy with a smile as she walked towards the woman, "it makes the blood spicy."

"Nut job" said the Young woman who had already turned around and was about to pull away Jimmy when Kathy grabbed the young woman's arm, turned her around and then pulled her in closer before whispering into her ear.

"You scream, I will kill you right now" said Kathy as she looked back at Jimmy who was just standing there, unmoving. Kathy held on to the side of the young woman's head before she whispered once again, "what the hell, I'm hungry. I'll kill you anyway."

Before the young woman could make a sound, Kathy's closed her eyes and extended her fangs before biting down on her neck. The young woman grabbed the back of Kathy's head trying pull her away, but she was unsuccessful. The other people dancing around them thought that the young woman was just enjoying being kissed in the neck by Kathy while Jimmy watched. In fact, a few of them patted the young man on the shoulder telling him that he was going to have fun with two girls.

None of them noticed Jimmy's eyes filling with tears.

Retracting her fangs so as not to attract any unnecessary attention, and making her eyes go back to their normal colour before opening them again, Kathy licked the two bite marks and then swallowed the remaining drops of blood. She then looked at Jimmy and ordered him to take his girlfriend to the back alley.

"Whoa, lucky dude" said a drunk young man who patted Jimmy on the shoulder while he put his dead girlfriend's arm around his shoulder, with Kathy draping the young woman's other arm over her shoulder. The both of them then walked towards the back door, with everyone else being none the wiser. Once outside in the empty alleyway, Kathy looked up at the lights and mentally blew all their fuses before disconnecting the security camera's. Kathy then ordered Jimmy to walk with her to the large metal trash dump, where they dropped the girl's body next to it. She then looked down at the body, smiled and then turned around towards Jimmy.

"Now" said Kathy as she licked her lips and released her mental hold on Jimmy just as she extended her fangs, her eyes yellowed, and her finger nails sharpened, "run, baby. Give me some sport."

"Help" shouted Jimmy as he ran while Kathy just stood there with a smile. Jimmy ran through the alleyway shouting, but no one could hear him thanks to the noise that was wafting out from inside the building. He knew that he'd have a chance once he went to the front entrance where he could ask the bouncer to call for help. Almost at the end of the alleyway, Jimmy made the mistake of looking behind him.

Everything then happened in slow motion as he saw the girl run after him at inhuman speed. He ran even faster but he could hear a growl behind him like a lion chasing it's prey. But he could already see the lit walkway near the parking lot. Jimmy continued to run, but just before he got out of the alleyway, he felt Kathy grab his arm before she threw him back into the alleyway with unbelievable ease. He fell to the ground with a thud before he rolled to his front and then stumbled back up. His heart jumped when he saw the back door open and a group of four girls walked out into the alleyway.

"Help!" shouted Jimmy as the girls looked at him in shock.

They then screamed as Kathy threw him to one side before she slammed the door shut and then rammed her hand, with nails extended, through the chest of one of the girl's. Kathy then pulled her hand out as the girls screamed and ran before she turned around, and then used her speed to jump over them and block their way.

"I'm hungry" grinned Kathy as she bared her fangs.

The screams of the girls and Jimmy couldn't be heard by the bouncer who was bobbing his head to the loud music coming from inside the Bronze. With the alleyway darkened, it wouldn't be until the next morning that garbage men would find two drained bodies, that of Jimmy and his girlfriend, positioned side by side against a wall; and three other mutilated bodies. Police would later find the naked body of a fourth young woman who was lying on the roof of the bronze with a smile on her face, along with some bloody clothes that were left discarded next to her.

The news would call it the Bronze MAssacre. And it would be at the BPRI where Angel would receive the news about what happened from Detective Lockley, as well as the contents of the message left at the side of the metal trash dump… a message that was written in blood.

Angel, and Cordelia, saw the pictures of the crime scene in their office.

And it was the message that left Angel's face ashen.

"Oh Liam, where art thou."

TBC.

 


	162. You See Me

**Angel and Cordelia's office, BPRI, 0830 hours.**

Angel and Cordelia were looking down at the pictures on the small table in between the two couches. He and Cordelia were on one side, while Detective Lockley and her partner were on the other couch facing them. The female detective had noticed the look on Angel's face when he saw the picture that had the image of the message that was plastered on the side of the metal dump in blood.

"Angel?" asked the detective as she frown at the man, wondering if it was the same thing that got him upset at the Rearwood house, "what's going on?"

"This is the second time in two days someone has called me out by name" said Angel, "my real name. The only ones who know me as Liam is Buffy, Darla, and my sister. Not even Spike knows it, neither does Dru."

"Where's Buffy?" asked Detective Lockley.

"Buffy?" asked Detective Lockleys's partner, Detective Robert Gomez.

"She's one of the trainers for the BPRI" said the female detective as she looked at her partner.

"She's one of the good guys" said Cordelia as Detective Gomez looked at her, "and she's been in Colorado Springs the whole day yesterday. You can talk to the commander of the base where she's doing some consulting; they'll tell you that she's been there since yesterday afternoon."

"We never asked though" said Detective Gomez as he leaned forward, "where was she when the…."

"If you mean the Rearwood killings?" said Cordelia, "she was with me, her sister, and another friend at the Sunnydale Day Spa. They have our information… we had to register in so…."

"Just had to ask, Miss Chase" said Detective Gomez as he leaned back again and nodded at Detective Lockley.

"Angel" said Detective Lockley as she showed him a close up picture of a couple who were leaning against a wall, and another young woman on the roof who was lying down naked with a smile on her face, "they've all had their blood drained. We've got fang marks and… well, coupled with what happened at the Rearwood home.. this makes it eleven killings in one day. And we still don't know if this is one vampire doing the work, or two… or more."

"But its bad" said the ensouled Vampire nodding his head.

"And the brutality of how these three were killed" said Detective Gomez as he pointed to the mutilated bodies, "it's just… rage. Their blood wasn't drained just.. just spilt onto the ground."

"There's no camera footage of the vampires that did this?" asked Cordelia as Detective Lockley shook her head.

Detective Gomez looked at the female detective and still couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Cordelia's mouth. He still remembered the day he was assigned to the Special Investigations Unit of the Sunnydale Police Department; he thought that the Unit was set up to deal with the unusual number of gang related offences that plagued the small city from which he had only heard rumours… like much of the rest of the country, of the supernatural being attracted to the city. It was that rumour that encouraged people of all types to move to Sunnydale, leading to a slow expansion. However, soon after he joined the Unit, he learnt that the rumours he had heard about weren't rumours at all; all of them were true. This was his first month as Detective Lockleys's partner in the Unit which had only four detectives assigned to it, and was surprised when Detective Lockley and the other senior detectives told him the truth about Sunnydale.

He didn't believe what they were saying; at least until his first case that involved a vampire. After closing that particular case, Detective Lockley told him that she had the same feelings of shock that he was experiencing the first time she found out that vampires, and other nightmares, really did exist. It was soon after that she introduced him to Angel, telling Detective Gomez that he was one of two good vampires in the world.

However, they hadn't told him about Slayers, or the potential slayers.

Ever since that day, Detective Gomez has been working their cases with a mixture of fear and awe; but the latest massacres were the worst he's seen during his tenure as a detective.

"The owner said that the camera's were on the fritz and they were due to be replaced today" said Detective Gomez, "the weird thing is that all the lights in that alley were busted. And the camera above the back door facing the alley was disconnected."

"Basically we've got nothing then?" asked Cordelia.

"We're putting a call out to anyone who may have noticed something funny" said Detective Lockley, "it's gonna be in the morning news, and in the papers, urging patrons who seen these kids dancing, or talking, with anyone suspicious. It's a long shot but since we've got nothing to go on other that this is a vampire attack. We hoping that these kids took some pictures with their phones, or video… I'm sure that there's a lot of selfies so… we'll see."

"Finger prints?" asked Angel.

"We've some on the bodies" said Detective Lockley, "and we're checking up on that. We've sent the bloody clothes to the FBI lab in Los Angeles so hopefully they'll have something for us. The CSU guys found skin under the naked victim's fingernails, so hopefully we'll have something on file… but… if this is a vampire then he or she may not even be in the database."

"Angel" said Detective Gomez, "you gotta ask your contacts about this. This has vampire written all over it and… and we need to know if this is an outbreak."

"I'll have some of the senior Potentials start patrolling early" said Angel, "they'll have backup with the NID Special Teams; but in the meantime, I'd suggest more police presence in the streets. I'll have Garret mobilize some NID personnel in plain clothes, and they'll coordinate with your unit. But our best bet is at night… catching whoever's responsible, I mean."

The two detectives nodded their heads before they walked out of the office. It was just as they reached the door that Cordelia called out to them, and told them that they forgot the crime scene pictures.

"Those are copies for your files" said Detective Gomez as Angel nodded his head before the both of them left. Cordelia then looked at Angel who turned and looked at her, before they both looked at the pictures again.

"Someone who knows about what I did to my sister is taunting me" said Angel softly as he looked at the faces of the murdered innocents on the pictures, "Darla's dead, Kathy's… dead, the First is still my first suspect. The First takes the form of dead people, and their memories… it tortured me mentally once… almost got me to kill myself."

"I remember" said Cordelia.

"The First's got an agent in Sunnydale" said Angel, "that's the only thing that makes any sense whatsoever. The agent probably has a vampire for backup, and… well… maybe the agent used this vampire to kill the people and then leave the new message for me."

"There's one thing that doesn't make sense" said Cordelia as Angel looked at her, "the first time the First tried to kill you… it failed. Buffy saved you, told you that you were an idiot; and then basically you moved to L.A and did your thing. Why would the First act out again? I mean… it gains nothing. And Darla's dead… the only one who knew the truth about you as Liam, and that you killed Kathy, is already dead. So…"

"The First doesn't need a reason" said Angel as he looked at Cordelia, "I killed Kathy. I loved her more than anyone else, and I still killed her without hesitation."

"You were a vampire" said Cordelia, "you were a demon; you have a soul now.. and…"

"She was still my sister, Cordy" said Angel, pain evident on his face as he thought about what he did to his sister, "she's the first person I killed. Then after I got my soul back… thinking about what I did to her? That kills me.. even now."

"What do you wanna do?" asked Cordelia as she put her arms around Angel and looked at him.

"We'll recall Kennedy, and Buffy" said Angel, "Spike can take over for Kennedy, and I think Buffy's spending some time with Anya in Dr. Jackson's place while Tara's helping a little girl. They didn't tell me much but I'll talk to Buffy and at least get her back here. Whatever vampire this is, we need our Slayers. Rona, Satsu, Violet, and any other senior Potentials need to be paired with armed, NID personnel; I want them to patrol the graveyards, and any places that have heavy people traffic.. They'll start patrolling tonight like we promised Kate."

"I'll call Garret" said Cordelia, "get him to send some plain-clothes personnel over to Kate at the Police Department, they can work together on patrol until the evening."

"I'll go out too" said Angel as Cordelia frowned, "hey, I'm still fit.. you know."

"Believe me" smirked Cordelia, "I know. But whoever this is has a grudge against you. All these deaths and…"

"They'll pay" said Angel, "we haven't had a problem this big in Sunnydale since the BPRI was started, and we're not going to let it continue. The sun's come up so I'll have Callie and two NID agents head to Willie's Bar, that guy's got his nose in everything. He'll have a clue on where we could start looking."

**New Kobol, 0930 hours.**

Willow, Faith, and the rest of SG-1 had just gone off their turn in protecting the President's floor. The man had woken up, after which he met up with Roslin, Commander Adama, and Helo; and they had their breakfast with Woolsey, General O'Neill, Dr. Burke and Daniel. Willow and Faith were at another table talking with Colonel Carter, Teal'c, Colonel Mitchell and Vala drinking some coffee and having eggs. Willow and Faith were facing the President who had his Secret Service detail surrounding him while she had a telekinetic field that was placed around him and General O'Neill to protect them.

They were talking about the different topics that they had just learnt about from a quick briefing by the General on how the Cylons had destroyed an entire planet which led to what could be an Ancient dialling the DHD to Earth and then sending the only survivor through.

"That reminds me of Cassie" said Colonel Carter as she sipped her coffee while sitting on Willow's left side, while Faith was on the redhead's right, "to be…. I mean to see your family dead I… I can't imagine it."

"Tara Maclay has been extremely effective in the girl telling the SGC the incident" said Teal'c.

"That's Tara" said Faith as she took a forkful of eggs and then put t into her mouth, "she can break through anyone's shields. She had this power to make someone calm around her, to trust her… and it's not like she's using magic or anything…"

"They're able to just trust her" said Willow nodding her head, "that's why I suggested Buffy talk to her after I arrived in the SGC all those years ago. I met her only what… twice? Maybe? But I knew enough to tell Buffy that she was a real witch."

"But then again she was one of the… I mean… during the whole…" said Colonel Mitchell who suddenly stopped talking when he realized what he was going to say.

"The Slayer Council" said Willow nodding her head, "maybe that's the one time she used that trust thing for something wrong. Of course then there was that confusion spell, and the sleeping spell."

"She felt dirty doing what she did" said Faith as the two Colonel's and the others looked at her.

"She told me too" said Willow nodding her head as she took a sip from her coffee cup.

"What's this Council issue?" asked Vala confused as she looked at everyone who looked back at her, "ummmmm… what?"

"It's in the reports, which you were supposed to read" sighed Colonel Mitchell.

"You always read them to me" said Vala as she rested her elbow on the table top, and then her chin on the palm of her hand and pouted at Colonel Mitchell while Colonel Carter and Faith chuckled, "well?"

"So" said Colonel Mitchell as he tried to change the topic with Vala sticking her tongue out at him, "how about the whole weapons things for these guys? Anything?"

"We're supposed to hear from the recon Jumper soon" said Colonel Carter nodding her head, "but in the meantime, Willow had a good idea. We give the Colonials our version of the Goa'uld staff cannon, the same one we were working on until we found information on the Ancient energy weapons in the Death Valley outpost."

"I thought those were… what you people say… blue-balled?" asked Vala as everyone on the table coughed, except for Teal'c who looked at the others with confusing on his face, while Colonel Mitchell looked at the woman next to him with eyes wide open. Faith was the only one laughing while she patted Willow's back so that the redhead didn't choke on her food. Vala noticed the looks on everyone's faces and exclaimed, "what? I mean.. you kept it in storage, right? Under lock and key?"

"Moth balled" said Colonel Carter as she coughed and patted her own chest before recovering, "the word is moth-balled, not… that other thing."

"What you just said is something completely different, Vala" said Faith who was still chuckling, "please don't say that out loud."

"I do not understand, why would the colour blue have…" said Teal'c as Colonel Carter, Colonel Mitchell, and Willow asked him not to finish that sentence. However, some of the people in the tent… both Colonial and Earth, looked at SG-1's table as Faith couldn't help but laugh even harder before she fell off her chair and onto the floor.

"Sorry, sorry" said Faith as Willow helped her get up slowly while she raised her hands in apology, "heard a funny story, that's all. Good coffee, huh?"

Willow chuckled as Faith sat back down while the General looked at them and tried to hide his laughter before his table, and the others, went back to what they were doing.

"So" said Faith shaking her head as she rubbed her side of her upper arm, "yeah… moth-balled. And Big-guy, trust me you don't wanna know what that is in public."

"Very well" nodded Teal'c, "perhaps I will search the internet with Vala once we have returned to Earth."

"Ummm…. yeah" said Colonel Mitchell before he shook his head, "umm…. So, about the weapons?"

"Oh, right" said Colonel Carter as Willow put her head in her hand as she silently giggled, "ummm… yeah… well, the Goa'uld version is less powerful than the Ancient version we have on the 304's, and the 305's, not to mention it's less efficient. We used naquada as a power source during its testing phase, but if we could use Naquadria instead? Then it could be much more powerful than it is now; and maybe some tinkering here and there to make it slightly more efficient."

"However" said Teal'c as he looked at Colonel Carter, "it would not be similar in effectiveness as the Ancient weapons, Colonel Carter?"

"No" said Colonel Carter, "but then again, our ships have anywhere between fourteen and twenty energy weapon turrets; the Colonials could put double that on the Galactica if I remember the scans we have of the ship."

"It'll give them a chance" said Willow who had stopped giggling, "thirty to forty turrets, powered by Naquadria reactors is gonna be formidable; especially against other Goa'uld and Lucien Alliance ships. It will give them a small chance against the Ori ships and…"

"The staff weapons never worked against the Ori ships" said Vala as she looked at Willow, and then at Colonel Carter, "I was there at the Supergate battle when I was pregnant with Adria. The Ori shields took all the Goa'uld shots and… we all know what happened."

"That's why we're giving them Ancient shielding tech" said Willow as she leaned forward, "since we're not giving them Asgard shields, our only choice is the Ancient shield technology that's protecting the SGC; except this is gonna be done on a larger scale."

"We're talking about a lot of power" said the Colonel as she looked at everyone, "for a ship that size; I mean. Willow and I've spent the night doing calculations and it's going to be hard, but not impossible."

"But it all depends on whether their systems can handle the power load. Right, ma'am?" said Willow as she looked at Colonel Carter who was nodding her head.

"Ok then" said Colonel Mitchell, "well, I guess that's set."

"Now we need to wait for the Jumper to report back to us" said Faith while the others nodded their heads. It was thirty minutes later that SG-1 was standing next to the active Stargate as General O'Neill, and President Hayes prepared to leave New Kobol with the Secret Service detail behind them. President Hayes had already told Roslin, who was standing at the other side of the Stargate, that he'll be in contact with her through Woolsey; and hoped that one day they'll be able to talk again. The President then walked towards SG-1, thanking them for doing a good job. The man then approached Willow and extended an invitation to her to visit the White House after their mission to Nairobi; that there was something he'd like to talk to her and General O'Neill about.

"Of course, sir" said Willow nodded her head.

"Good" said the President as he perked up before he shook Faith's hand, who was still nervous as the day she first met the man. He then stepped back and nodded at General O'Neill who waved goodbye at SG-1 before walking through the Stargate to a buffer planet, along with Riley, Jon, and Hailey who were fully armed. They would dial Earth from the buffer planet before riley and the two other returned to New Kobol. Once they were through, the wormhole had disengaged as Dr. Burke approached the team. She told them that four Raptors were coming down to the surface of the planet so that they could take the team, along with some engineers, translators, and medical personnel who'd be working with the Cylon Scanning technology; as well as Helo, Baltar, Billy, the Vice-President and Commander Adama to the Galactica.

Willow and the others nodded their heads as Dr. Burke went back to talk to Commander Adama, the Vice President, Billy, Helo, and Roslin; all the while Baltar was listening in. While they were talking, Willow and the others headed back to the armoury where they geared up, along with one of the two British teams, as well as SG-13, while the others would remain on the surface. SG-1 and the others who were preparing to go to the Galactica then looked on as four Raptors landed on the field before them, after which the rear doors of the small ships opened.

Commander Adama, with Dr. Burke translating, told the Earth personnel that once they were on the Galactica, they would be escorted by his Marines and they were not to go to any secured area without permission from the Marines, his Executive Officer, or himself. He told them that they could scan the ship's crew and if any of them were found to be Cylon's then they would be given safe passage to the surface of the planet for additional testing; and if it was confirmed, the as it was agreed between the Earth Delegation… the Cylons would be sent either to Eden, or to another world.

" _However"_ said Commander Adama as he looked at everyone, " _in the event that any Cylons found constitute a security threat to the fleet, or to this planet, then we will make a determination on a case by case basis. Each Raptor will carry anywhere between five to ten people, so make your way inside… and then we will set off for the Galactica. Those of you who are planning to study our engineering schematics, please come with me… I will introduce you to our two deck chiefs. The others I assume will be scanning personnel for Cylon nanites?"_

"Yes" said Sam as she nodded her head while she, and four people behind her were carrying metal cases, "it's better if everyone stays in their quarters, or in the bridge… basically where they're supposed to be."

The Commander nodded his head and told Sam, with Dr. Burke translating that he's relay that request to the Galactica on the way up to the vessel.

"Willow, Carson, Stewart, Hailey, Levi" said Colonel Carter as she looked at the redhead, and then at the others behind her and motioned them towards her, "you're coming with me. We'll take a look at the schematics, and then we'll split up and conduct some load tests."

"Make sure you've got everything with you" said Willow as she looked at the officers behind her, "naquada reactors, measuring equipment, and laptops."

"Everything's check, ma'am" said Lieutenant Levi while the others nodded their heads.

Colonel Carter then turned to Dr. Burke and asked her to tell the Commander that five people will be looking through the engineering schematics of the ship. She also told the linguist to relay to the commander that there'll be two translators going up with their team… as well whoever the Commander thought fit to accompany them.

" _I would recommend that I go along"_ said Baltar as he raised his hand before he walked, and then stood next to Colonel Carter _, "it would be beneficial to see how these people do their jobs… and to see whatever technology they have in use. It would help me in determining if the systems on the Galactica can be compatible with their technology."_

"Suck up" coughed Faith as the other Earth officers chuckled after Dr. Burke translated what the Colonial scientist had said.

Colonel Carter just looked at a smiling Baltar, and then looked at Willow before rolling her eyes. She then turned to the Commander and nodded her head before telling him that she understood the need for security to be with them, and that they'll follow what he said... but that it would be her people who'll be testing the equipment.

"Once we're sure that the ship's systems can take the load from our power source" said Colonel Carter while Dr. Burke translated what she was saying into Ancient Greek, "then we'll train your people on how to work the systems."

" _Understood"_ said the Commander as he nodded his head.

Willow, Colonel Carter, and their team who were carrying cases and backpacks in addition to their weapons boarded one of the Raptors. They followed Commander Adama who introduced the very awe-struck pilot who was sitting on the left side of the cockpit, as well as the ECO, Skulls, to Willow and the others. Willow gave the bald man a nod of the head, given that they had met earlier during the first meeting between the two delegations on the planet. It was then that Commander Adama looked at Willow, smiled and then motioned towards the seat on if the rear left of the larger cabin. Willow nodded her head, still able to feel that the Commander still believed that she looked so similar to the woman he had seen long ago. Willow then scooted to one side as she placed the case she was carrying, which contained the naquada reactor, on the floor while Colonel Carter sat next to her. Then the others, including Hailey walked into the ship, looked around for a little bit impressed before taking a seat. Colonel Carter's team had two translators, as well as the engineers who quickly sat down.

Commander Adama had already strapped himself to the co-pilot seat before looking over his left shoulder and telling everyone, while one of the translators translated, that they were going for lift-off.

"Commander" said Colonel Carter while another translator, Dr. Brigs, translated what she was saying, "with you permission we'd like to take a look at the schematics of this type of ship as well. At least once we've checked out the Galactica."

"That can be arranged" said the Commander as he nodded his head at the Colonel before he looked at the pilot and nodded his head. The rear door was just about to close as Baltar had just stepped into the ship. He looked around before he found a small space next to one of the translators, Dr. Winston, before taking a seat himself.

Just as he took his seat, Baltar combed back his hair with his hand and smiled at Colonel Carter, and Willow, while the Raptor started to take off.

**Jumper One, Caprica, 0930 hours.**

Captain Crystal Mathews and Lt. Brian Fowler have been flying around the planet and gathering as much data as they could on the goings on the surface of the planet, and in the two ships in orbit; one of which was the Pegasus. The Jumper was floating in low orbit over the planet while avoiding the patrols of vipers. They had seen the Stargate activate many times over the past twelve hours, and when they conducted fly-by operations over the large square where the Stargate was located, they found many teams of Ori soldiers, combined with Colonial military personnel and former resistance members going through the Stargate to various destinations.

Captain Mathews had taken pictures using the Jumper's sensors of what was going on before she would fly off and conduct a patrol. She took pictures of the military build-up in terms of personnel who were being sent through the Gate to other planets so that those inhabitants could be turned to the religion of Origin. The two of them had even watched Ori soldiers killing civilians who refused Origin. She and Lt. Fowler had been recording everything that they were watching, and hearing. They were even scanning the new ship, which unknown to them was named the Scorpion, from the surface.

"No change" said Lt. Fowler who was sitting back on his seat while having an MRE meal of eggs and ham, as well as some canned coffee while he was looking at scans from the newest ship that they had seen jump in over the planet nearly twelve hours ago, "their power levels haven't changed or…"

"It's only been twelve hours" said Captain Mathews who was drinking some coffee as they remained in the cloaked ship which was located in a forested area, "I wouldn't be surprised if those guys were still trying to check on the Ori technology, and how they can make it compatible with theirs."

"True" said the lieutenant when he suddenly leaned forward and pointed at something at the HUD, which was currently scanning the Scorpion, "the capacitors are charging, ma'am."

"Damn it" said the Captain as she gulped her coffee before she levitated the ship out of the forested area until she was above the tree cover. The young woman then accelerated out of the atmosphere just as they saw the Scorpion's energy weapon turrets move to the port side, and the twin barrels moved up forty five degrees before it fired four blue energy bolts into open space.

"You were saying, ma'am?" asked the Lieutenant as the Captain looked at the ship while it fired another volley into empty space. Then there was a beeping sound in the Jumper as another HUD came up that showed the power levels in the Scorpion dropping like a stone. The both of them saw the power levels crash before they looked out at the ship just as all the lights just turned off, and the ship hung in space as if it was lifeless.

"Running a scan" said the Captain as another HUD showed that people on the ship were running around, and that emergency power had just kicked in. The Captain and Lieutenant looked away from the HUD and saw some lights on the ship come on… however the vast majority of the vessel was dark while the brightly lit Pegasus was moving to the Scorpion's starboard.

"Looks like they have a lot of bugs to sort out huh, ma'am?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Yeah" said Captain Matthews, "but even trying it out… that shot released enough energy similar to a Goa'uld staff cannon on an Al'kesh."

'Are you sure, ma'am?" asked Lt. Fowler.

"Check out the readings" said Captain Matthews as she pointed at a string of data on the HUD as Lt. Fowler leaned forward and read the data, "there was once, years back actually.. the SGC was developing a plasma based weapon using a staff cannon as a base. The scientist who created it thought it was ready for a test but… well, when he tested it out with Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill? It blew up the entire SGC power grid."

"Did it fire at least?" asked Lt. Fowler as he looked at the young woman.

"Nope" said the Captain shaking her head before nodding at the HUD that was showing the Scorpion in red, which some parts that had emergency power in green, "but these guys actually managed to fire it… it caused them the same problems, but it still fired."

"But I'm not reading any naquada" said Lt. Fowler when he leaned forward and furrowed his eyebrows, "wait, I'm reading traces of Naquada… but it's mixed with whatever fuel they're using."

"Maybe that's what caused their systems to black out?" said Captain Matthews, "but what I'd like to know is why the sensors didn't read the naquada in the first place."

"Can't answer that, ma'am" said Lt. Fowler, "we only registered it once it fired. But…. yeah, I can't read it now. Maybe the concentrations are just too low?"

"Maybe" said the Captain as she came about and headed towards the surface. She knew that it was time to check in with the Avalon, so at she approached the Stargate silently… she hovered over the guards while dialling the Stargate.

"The Priors must be using their telekinesis to dial" said Lt. Fowler while the Captain pressed the button on the central console that had the symbol for Caprica's point of origin. They then chuckled as the Ori, and the Colonials, soldiers raised their weapons at the Stargate in anticipation that someone may be coming through the gate.

"Jumper One to Avalon" said Captain Mathews on an encrypted frequency, "Avalon do you copy?"

"Copy Jumper One" said Colonel Emerson who was sitting on his command chair, "get back home. The SGC and Homeworld needs your data, Home World and the IOA will decide on what to do from there."

"Understood, sir" said the Captain as she flew the ship towards the Gate while cloaked.

All the soldiers around them felt was a gush of wind, followed by a buzzing sound as the event horizon rippled before the wormhole disengaged. While the Jumper headed straight back into orbit towards the Avalon which was hanging in space over P7T-657, the Ori soldiers and the Colonial personnel just scratched their heads confused since no one had come through the wormhole. The Ori soldiers knew that without a DHD, there was no way to tell where wormhole had come from; so thinking that it was just an aberration… they let it go, and ordered the Colonial personnel to do the same as well.

**Willie's Bar, Sunnydale, 0930 hours.**

There was light music playing in the just opened bar while Kathy sat in one corner of the establishment while she faced the front door. She was wearing the same clothes that she had ordered the young woman from last night, the one she had ordered to climb the ladder to the roof, to take off her clothes and put them to one side. She sighed at the short shorts, and the low cut tank-top, that she was wearing while she recalled herself taking off her bloodied clothes and then throwing them onto the floor of the roof.

Kathy took a sip of the glass of blood that was mixed with a bit of rum as she thought about how she approached the young woman and put one arm around her waist, while she caressed her cheek with her other hand. The vampire smiled as tears fell from the young woman's eyes. Kathy then leaned forward and licked her tears before looking at the young woman again.

"I'm going to kill you now" said Kathy as the woman just looked at her transfixed, "how do you feel about that? The truth now."

"Sca… scared" said the woman, her bottom lip trembling, "I… I don't wanna die and…."

"What's your name?" asked Kathy as she looked into her eyes, and then onto the young woman's lips, and then to the girl's neck. All the while, the both of them could hear the pounding of the music coming from below them, they could feel the ceiling vibrate just ever so slightly."

"Tessa" said the girl as she remained transfixed, "I…."

"Shhh" said Kathy as she pressed her finger against the young woman's lips, "I've never sired anyone before. And if you aren't buried by the time I've had my revenge, then I may sire you. You see, the first one I sire will be the one my brother loves. She'll be just like me; unique. Maybe then I'll get to you. But for now, I want you to smile. And never lose that smile, even as you die; I want a smile on your face, that's how people will see you."

The young woman could feel her facial muscles moving on their own accord as she felt a smile forming on her face. She looked at Kathy as her eyes changed colour, and fangs extended… she wanted to scream. The girl remembered her family; her older brother who was in Iraq, her younger sister who was in Sunnydale high… she remembered her parents; her friends… and then thought about how stupid it was to fight with her boyfriend the previous night. This was supposed a wild night out for her; her friends were going to introduce her to some of the young men who frequented the Bronze so that she could have one night of passion. As she saw Kathy lean forward with the smile still plastered on her face; Tessa felt guilty for how she left it between herself and the man she cared about.

Kathy grabbed the back of Tessa's head and held on tight as she bit into the young woman's neck. The vampire felt Tessa grab her naked back as she dug in and left ten scratch marks. The scratches stinging her, Kathy latched onto Tessa's neck even harder; and soon… the young woman was dead.

Back in the present day, Kathy thought to herself, 'I laid her out like a trophy'.

Kathy saw the door to the back door open as several demons walked in, before closing the door behind them. The vampire suspected from the disgusting smell that was wafting into her nostrils that the demons, who had taken seat all over the bar, had come though the sewers. The young woman then drank a sip as she smiled at being able to wear the jacket around her bare shoulders and back. However, she knew that the light jacket she had taken from Tessa didn't have a hoodie to protect her head from direct sunlight.

The vampire was contemplating a change in her clothes when the front door opened and three people walked into the bar; a dark haired young woman, and two men who looked around while staying close to her. Kathy saw the woman walk over to Willie before she sat down on one of the stools at the bar, along with the two men.

"Willie" said the woman as she gave the older man a smile, "how you been?"

"Callie" said Willie as he leaned forward and looked at her, "I know why you're here and.. and I can tell you that I haven't heard anything. Now I need the three of you to leave, I have some of my morning regulars coming in for their… meal, and they really don't like having people from the BPRI sitting here. They especially don't like it when…."

"Three children are dead… and six others from last night" said one of the men as Kathy listened in from her table while keeping her head down and drinking her blood-rum, "children, man. We need to know, Willie.. who did this? You've got your hands in the beating pulse of the underworld."

"Literally" said the other man while Callie chuckled slightly, "but we need to take care of this right now."

"Willie" said Callie, "the arrangement between the Vampires and the BPRI stand. They get to run their blood dens where poor shmucks get bitten for a high, as long as the vampires don't kill. Send the vampires a message, we want the name of who did this… we know it's a vampire working with a human. More vampire's killing indiscriminately is… we'll come after them hard unless we get the names of the people involved."

"Look" whispered an exasperated Willie who leaned in close to Callie and the two agents after the bar owner looked behind him, since he expected his other 'guests' to come in at any moment, "I'll ask around… now please leave. You're ruining my business. And if you wanna talk, call me first."

"Thanks, Willie" said Callie with a sweet smile as she got off the stool, "you're a sweetheart."

"Yeah, yeah" said the older man shaking his head before he nodded at the front door, "move it ya scamp."

"See ya" said Callie as she waved at the man before she and the other agents walked out.

Kathy then sighed as she finished her blood, before getting up and approaching the bar. She nodded her head at Willie before nodding towards the door, and asking him who they were supposed to be.

"The girl's a Potential Slayer" said Willie while he cleaned the bar just as seven demons, and three vampires walked into the bar from the rear door. The man nodded at them, and then looked at Kathy again, "they're looking for a vampire, the one who did all those murders."

"Oh" said Kathy feigning surprise, "I just got into town an hour ago and…"

"You know" said Willie as he leaned forward, "I never asked what you are, demon? Vampire? Hell Beast?"

"I'm something" said Kathy as she put the emptied glass on the bar top, as well as some cash before she walked towards the front door as she tightened the light jacket around her body while Willie looked on confused. Kathy closed the door behind her and then stepped out into the sun light. She closed her eyes as she felt the sun's warmth caress her face and body while she gave a small smile. Kathy knew that she could spend a limited amount of time under the sun; that she could walk for sometime before her body started smoking. She had tried it once before; Kathy tried to find her limit, and stayed out in the sun for over an hour when her skin had started to redden before smoking. Screaming in pain, the young woman who was two months into her new un-life had rushed into an empty barn and waited for a few hours before she recovered enough.

Back in the present day, Kathy opened her eyes and looked at the three people who were standing around a car. She saw that one of the men had his hand on the driver's side door, while Callie had opened the passenger's side door and the other one was standing in front of the car talking to the both of them about running a sting operation of some kind.

"Excuse me?" asked Kathy in an American accent as she pretended to shiver, while she hunched her back over as she walked towards them, "I.. I couldn't help but overhear you just now… abou… abou… about the murders I mean."

Unknown to anyone, Kathy mentally disconnected the two cameras' that were outside the bar. So, while Willie was busy serving his new guests, he had no idea what was happening on the outside… in the parking lot.

"You have information? Miss?" asked one of the agents.

"No.. not here" said Kathy as she nervously looked around, "I.. I think the vampire's coming after me and… and I'm scared. He had a human helping him and… both of them were so… they slaughtered those people."

"You were a witness?" asked Callie as she approached Kathy while looking at her suspiciously, "the latest murders?"

"I just got in and I heard rumours about so many wishes.. so many people wishing for things at the bronze" said Kathy as she looked around nervously, and then back at Callie. Kathy didn't want to use her abilities, at least not yet… she wanted to see how far she could take it.

"You're a vengeance demon?" asked Callie as Kathy nodded her head.

"Please" said Kathy as she approached them, "just take me out of here and.. and I'll tell you everything. This vampire and his master have eyes everywhere and.. and I'm scared."

"Vengeance demons are supposed to be immortal" said one of the agents as he reached for a weapon behind his back while Kathy saw the Potential Slayer preparing to get into an attacking stance.

'A Potential Slayer' thought Kathy as she looked at Callie, 'I wonder how you taste. I heard rumours about the power in Slayer blood; rumours started by that failed poet, but a Potential Slayer.. ummm… I think you'd know who the Slayer is. I wanna have some fun first though.'

"This master" said Kathy as she looked at the three of them in terror, "his name is… I can't even mention it. I… please, help me. I ask you for sanctuary and… and I'll tell you everything once I'm safe. Please. I know you're going to ask why I can't just leave… and well, I kinda screwed up a few things before this and I was supposed to take in four wishes a day or I'll be suspended for a month. And well, yesterday I managed none because of my trauma. So please, help me? In return I can help you… please?"

"Fine" said Callie as she nodded her head before telling the agents that she was travelling in the back with her, "what's your name?"

"Kimberly."

"Get in the car, Kimberly" said Callie as the agents got into the drivers and passengers seats, and Callie sat in the back with Kathy. It wasn't too long before the passengers were inside, and the car was on the road.. heading towards the BPRI.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Kathy as she turned her head and looked at Callie while one of the agents had gotten on the radio in the car and let the BPRI know that they were coming in with a vengeance demon who had witnessed last night's murders. It was Wesley's voice that responded on the radio since he was taking over for Xander who had gone with Kennedy's team on the field.

"To see my boss" said Callie, "he's a vampire, a friendly vampire. I mean one of the good ones."

"I see" said Kathy nodding her head, "I overheard that you have a Slayer?"

"There's three, actually" said Callie, "one of them has retired and is with the Air Force… she's real cool. And the other two are here in Sunnydale. They can help you, but you need to help us as well."

"I understand" said Kathy as the vehicle continued to be driven. It wasn't too long that, while Kathy had been leaning back on the seat and looking outside the window, they were close to the BPRI. The entire trip had been quiet, with some small talk on either side before Callie told Kathy that they were almost at the place. Kathy looked at her and smiled before asking her if Angel loved all of his Potential Slayers, and Slayers.

"He cares about us" said Callie while the two agents looked at each other in confusion over the question Kathy had just asked, "he wants us to be safe."

"I see" said Kathy as she looked at the back of the seat that the agent in the passenger side was sitting. She then looked at the numerous camera's that were pointed at the street from the top of the walls and smiled to herself; it was time for her to make herself known. Kathy then looked at Callie again and asked, "do you think it's going hurt him if something happens to his own people so close to the BPRI?"

"Excuse… hey!" shouted Callie as she watched in shock while Kathy screamed and leaned forward, putting her arm around the neck of the agent in the passenger seat before used her other hand and twisted the man's neck. Callie almost immediately made a move as she punched Kathy's side, with teh Potential Slayer watching in shock as Kathy's eyes yellowed, and her fangs extended. Callie then looked to the shocked driver who stopped the car and told him to get out and get some weapons from the trunk. In the meantime, Callie leaned forward and punched the vampire who fell back onto the back seat laughing. Callie then leaned over her and continued to punch Kathy's face while hearing the trunk closing shut as the agent opened the door nearer to Kathy's head and pointed a cross at her while throwing a stake at Callie who caught it in mid-air.

Callie then raised up the stake right after catching it in one fluid motion before she stabbed Kathy in the heart. The Potential Slayer then stumbled back, as did the agent who was standing in the empty street just outside one of the walls that surrounded the BPRI. The both of them had their eyes widened in shock when Kathy didn't turn to dust… especially Callie who was sure that she stabbed her heart.

The Potential stumbled back onto the seat as Kathy laughed out loud while she pulled the stake out of her chest and got up, blood now pouring out of the hole where the Potential had stabbed her. The vampire then, just as Callie reached for the door handle to get out of the car so that she could get another weapon, turned her upper body and threw the stake through the agent's eye before she turned and kicked at the Potential who was just a split second away from opening the door. Instead, the young girl was slammed against the door before she cried out in pain as she fell onto the back seat again. Kathy kicked at her again, this time hard enough for the Potential to break open the car door and fall to the asphalt outside. Kathy then walked outside in the sun, and saw Callie; a very bloodied Callie trying to crawl away while she was sobbing. Kathy saw the Potential turn around while she was crawling as her eyes opened wide while watching Kathy not burning up in the sun. Callie then looked at Kathy's yellow eyes and extended fangs before the Potential lay on her back and brought her forearm up to her face.

"Sub… subdural transmitter" said Cassie as she struggled to speak, "I.. I press it and… and all hell… all hell breaks loose. We… we outside BPRI, they… they will come for me and… and they may not kill you if… surrender and…"

"Call them" smiled Kathy as she rushed to Callie and kicked the side of her head, with the latter screaming in pain. Kathy then smiled as she crouched down and grabbed the Potential's neck, holding her down, "call them."

Callie pressed the chip that all the Potential Slayers had in their forearms, just under their skins. A beacon that, when activated, sent an encrypted alarm to the Operations Room at the BPRI. It was Wesley who was in charge as he looked at the emergency beacon from Callie activated on the screen. He then ordered Potentials and NID agents to the area that was only a block away from the BPRI building so that Callie could have back-up.

"Get me that GPS location!" shouted Wesley to one of the operators after he gave the order so that he could send in help for Callie whose picture and details, including her heart beat were on the large screen, "and someone get me Angel and Cordelia! Move it!"

While the operations room was in a rush, one of the operation analysts pulled up the GPS coordinates from Callie's chip and put it up on the large screen in front of them.

"All units" said one of the analysts as he spoke onto the phone to the teams heading out, "Agent Callie Reardon is at the South West section of the wall, move it."

"Get me a visual! Get me a camera! Something.. now!" said Wesley as he shouted at the others while Callie's heartbeat was jumping higher and higher.

It was a few seconds later that the screen showed a video from the security camera on the wall. The people in the operations room looked on in shock as a blonde haired female, whose back was to them, was walking towards Callie who was badly bleeding and bruised.

"One minute, sir" said the analyst as he got off the phone, "One… one minute…"

"She doesn't have a minute!" shouted Wesley.

"They… they coming" said Callie as she struggled to speak while she looked up at the smiling Kathy who leaned down and broke the Potential's arms before she licked the blood off the side of her mouth.

"Yes" said Kathy licking her lips, "your blood is so sweet. Ummm…. it's like... wow. What's a Slayers blood like?"

"Sh… shut up.. go… go to… hell" said Callie as she started to shiver. She looked behind Kathy at the camera that was looking straight at her, and then back at Kathy.

"What are the names of the Slayers in Sunnydale?" asked Kathy as she smiled at Callie whose eyes glassed over.

"Bu.. Buffy Summers, and… and Kennedy Williams" said Callie in a monotonous voice.

"Thank you" said Kathy as she bared her fangs and then bit into the stunned Callie. Kathy drank the warm blood from the Potential, and she could feel a hint of power in the blood… a hint of power that was reinforcing her own vampire healing abilities in closing the wound in her chest. Once she was done, the vampire twisted the young potential's head.

Meanwhile, the operations room at the BPRI was completely silent as they looked at the horrific events that had just taken place. Wesley's hands were rolled into fists. They all watched at the screen as Angel and Cordelia rushed into the room and asked what was going one. Wesley could only look at the screen transfixed, as did the others, including Angel and Cordelia of the sight of the dead Potential Slayer and the two agents. They watched as the girl stood up, her back to them and turn her head just slightly; without showing her face. However, they could only take note of what could be a smile before she ran off to the left.

"I want to know where she's going" ordered Angel as he put pointed at one of the analysts.

"Angel" said Wesley as the screen in front of them had two views; one of the girl running away fast while the other analysts were informing the teams being sent out of which way she was going until she was out of their range. However the teams going after her were told about the general direction she was heading, while another screen showed a team that just arrived at the scene of the carnage. They saw Agent Garret take of his cap as he crouched down to close Callie's eyelids after which he looked back at the camera.

"I want description of that woman sent to all our teams out there" said Cordelia as she looked at everyone.

"Callie said that she had someone who knew about the murders" said Wesley as he shook his head, "I… I told her to bring her over here… she was a vengeance demon and… oh God."

"It's not your fault" said Angel as he looked at the screens while the analysts were calling the Potentials and NID personnel who were out in the field, "but I sent Callie to Willie's to ask questions. We'll find ou answers there."

"I'll head there and…" said Wesley before Xander interrupted him.

"I'm coming with you" said Angel, "I'm directly responsible for the deaths of Callie and those Agents. I'll go too… its time we find whoever this is. And I know that Willie has camera's in his place."

"Let's go" said Wesley as Cordelia nodded her head before looking at the screen again.

'I wish I could see your face, Liam' thought Kathy to herself as ran as fast as she could while giggling to herself. She could hear the sounds of cars behind her a few turns away before she passed an ATM where she immediately turned left and walked calmly into another building; shutting the door behind her just as three vehicles drove by. Smiling to herself, Kathy took an elevator to the top floor, and from there she climbed up to the roof and saw what was going on, 'one of the people you care about is dead. What will you do? Now I know the names of the Slayers. It won't take me too long to find out where they live… I wonder… what would it be like to fight a Slayer? I've already taken down a hunter… the one whose family you murdered. But a Slayer? Umm… tonight.. perhaps, Liam. Tonight.'

TBC.

 


	163. One of the Five, a Three, and a Kathy

**Battlestar Galactica, Hanger Deck, 1000 hours.**

Willow and the others had felt the Raptor shudder as it manoeuvred before it landed onto an elevator in the flight pod. It was a few seconds later that they could feel, and then see, the ship going deep down into the shaft for seconds before everyone saw an airlock in front of them. Dr. Winston then told the Earth offers that the pilot was asking Galactica control to seal to upper airlock and then to equalize pressure.

It was almost immediately that everyone heard a hiss as pressure and air was being pumped into the small room. A few seconds later, a panel next the airlock that they were facing turned green, and then the airlock opened to reveal a brightly lit hanger bay. Willow and Faith watched as the Raptor was pulled out of the airlock while the deck hands who had been working suddenly stopped and stared at the first Raptor, followed by the Raptors that were being pulled into the hanger bay towards a large gathering of officers who were in their dress uniforms to greet the visitors that everyone had heard about.

Some of the deck crew dropped what they were doing and ran up to the crowed of officers just as the rear doors on the Raptor's opened.

Commander Adama and Baltar were the first ones out while the pilot stayed in the seat; this was followed by the translators, Hailey, Colonel Carter, Willow, and the other engineers. Once they walked onto the stubby wing of the Raptor, Willow sensed the feelings of awe mixed with trepidation from the Colonial crew standing in front of them; and she felt awe from the Earth personnel as they looked at the brightly lit hanger bay. They looked about, while at the same time stepping onto the floor of the desk and saw many other Raptors being kept in alcoves, as well as some smaller fighters. The redhead got down onto the deck just as she saw Faith come down from the Raptor behind the one the redhead was in.

" _Attention!"_ shouted Colonel Tigh as the entire crew assembled on the deck stood up straight, the sound made by their boots reverberating through the cavernous hanger deck. The Colonel then ordered that the crew offer a salute, which was promptly returned by the Earth crew. Willow looked around the area discretely and noticed several people off to the side with camera's that were flashing away, while some of the Marines from the Galactica were keeping them at bay.

_Willow: "We get the whole press treatment."_

_Faith: "Kinda makes me feel like a celebrity."_

_Mitchell: "You guys see what, or who, I see?"_

Colonel Carter, who was connected to the others through Willow mentally, glanced over at a brown haired woman in the Press section who was shouting questions at them while another male next to her was carrying a camera.

_Carter: "Dr. Burke, I see a Cylon. Right side, the one in the yellow dress."_

Dr. Burke glanced over to where Colonel Carter had mentioned before looking at the blonde again and nodding her head. Dr. Burke mentally told her that it was one of the D'Anna models, and that it would be better to check on her once they had started scanning for Cylon life signs. Teal'c, who was also connected, then mentioned that it would be better to check the members of the press as soon as possible since it was entirely possible that the Number Three would try to hide, or try to kill herself.

The others in SG-1, Colonel Sam Finn, and Dr. Burke agreed.

The entire mental conversation lasted only a few seconds while Commander Adama, as Dr. Burke was translating, introduced Colonel Mitchell, followed by Colonel Carter to Colonel Tigh, his wife Ellen, and then to Lt. Gaeta, and other officers. Willow was the next in line after Colonel Carter to shake Colonel Tigh's hand. And while Sharon and later Triana had given them names of the final five Cylons… Willow still needed to confirm that they really were machines.

Willow got the answer she was looking for when shaking the hands of Colonel Tigh, Ellen Tigh, and Chief Tyrol; there was only one person missing from the remaining five. While Willow shook the hand of the next person while the other Colonials cheered at the coming of their 'cousin's' from Earth, Faith and the others went down the line while nodding at those standing behind the officers who were standing in the front.

_Willow: "I'm getting nothing from those three; no thoughts, and no emotions. Just like what happened with Sharon when we went to save SG-2 on Caprica."_

_Carter: "So it's confirmed then?"_

_Willow: "Yes, ma'am."_

_Sam Finn: "This is just so weird; the whole telepathy thing but anyway… we can screen them out when we scan them. We're missing one though… not counting the Model Three that's still taking pictures of us with the other press guys."_

_Teal'c: "We must stress it upon them that all personnel be examined. Including those who are flying around this vessel in those fighters."_

_Faith: "Which look cool."_

_Willow: "Hell no, I prefer the 302's."_

_Faith: "You say that just cause you're designing the next generation with Sam."_

_Carter: "I agree with Willow."_

_Faith: "See."_

_Mitchell: "I agree with Faith, Vala?"_

_Vala: "Yes, but the looks on these people… so many of them look tired."_

_Mitchell: "I see it too."_

_Faith: "Yeah, Vala. I mean, that's kinda why we're here… you know.. to help them."_

Willow looked back at Faith and smiled just as Commander Adama told the murmuring crowd of Colonial Personnel in front of them to quieten down, that he had an announcement to make.

" _Thank you"_ said Commander Adama as he looked at the Colonial Personnel, and then at the Press, and then back to the Colonial personnel _, "our friends…."_

" _Why haven't you Earthers allowed us to go to our home? Why are you hiding Earth from us?"_ shouted a member of the Press as the Commander frowned and turned to look at him. He told the man that there would be time for questions at a later time; that the Earth personnel were on board now to look through their engineering schematics for possible upgrades due to foreseeable dangers, and they were also here on another matter.

" _This message is going throughout the Galactica"_ said the Commander as he put his hands behind his back. Willow looked at the man as he spoke with authority, despite his exhaustion, and then remembered the little boy who crashed into her all those years ago. The redhead then gave a small smile, a smile that was witnessed by Faith who the redhead had turned towards. Faith then moved towards the redhead while the Commander continued speaking while Daniel, and the other translators translated what the man was saying, " _as you know, the Earthers have made it a requirement.. and I agree, that all personnel be scanned with their Cylons detection device."_

As the others in the hanger started to mumble, Colonel Carter glanced at the worried look on the face of the Number Three who had put down the device that she was holding. The Colonel than mentally contacted the others and told them that she didn't see anything different reaction-wise in regards to Colonel Tigh, his wife, and Chief Tyrol.

They didn't look scared that they would be found out.

_Vala: "Maybe what you told us about what Triana said is true… they really don't know."_

_Willow: "I can't get a read. They're like the other humanoid Cylon models… no thoughts and emotions coming from them."_

_Mitchell: "Which brings up something else; why are they machines again? Why aren't they like Triana? Let's say that they did travel in cryo-sleep and arrived at the colonies slightly older than when they left, then shouldn't he and the others be… I don't know; in their eighty's or something?"_

_Faith: "Unless they resurrected somehow? But that would mean they should have their memories, right?"_

Everyone who was mentally connected looked at Faith and acknowledged the point that she just made. The biggest question for the Earth officers was why didn't the five of the Cylons from the Furling Earth know who they were. Pushing that thought to the back of their minds for now, the group listened to Commander Adama as he ordered everyone to return to their stations; or to their quarters, and remain there until they had been scanned.

" _If anyone"_ said the Commander as he stepped forward and spoke with authority in his voice, _"if anyone is found to be a Cylon, then you will be sent to the Cylon homeworld."_

It was at this point that everyone looked at each other confused while others started to say that it would be unethical to help any Cylon, especially after what they did to the Colonies and the fleet after being chased by the robotic monstrosities for months.

Willow glanced over at the Number Three who was looking at the Earth officers; Willow could tell that she was trying to gauge them before she looked at the Colonial officers, as well as the deck hands… including Chief Tyrol, and especially Colonel Tigh, who were asking questions. It was at this moment that the Commander shouted at the top of his lungs for everyone to stand at attention; while at the same time, Baltar walked over to Colonel Carter and touched her arm before telling her that he'd be honoured to show her around the ship.

" _Of course after you and your subordinates have helped us with power generation, and the shield"_ said Baltar while Dr. Burke translated for the blonde Colonel, _"perhaps some drinks? I have a bottle of ambrosia that.."_

"Thanks" said the Colonel as she nodded her head, "but I'm afraid that I don't drink while on duty."

" _Perhaps after you've finished your duty"_ said Baltar as he looked up and down at the Colonel who looked at Willow, and then back at the Colonial scientist, _"I could have some time to pick your brain. I would so much like to learn about your culture, your rituals and…"_

"Oh" said the Colonel as she nodded her head and grinned before she turned and called for Daniel. Once the archaeologist had walked up to the blonde Colonel; Dr. Burke, Willow and the others who were close by smiled when she told Baltar that Daniel was the perfect person to talk about rituals and culture.

" _Baltar"_ said the Commander sternly when he heard the ruckus that the scientist was causing while he was trying to address the Colonial personnel standing in front of him. It was Billy who then walked towards the scientist and pulled him away from Colonel Carter.

"Sam" said Faith as she leaned in towards the Colonel, "you're not gonna help him, or be alone with him?"

"Nope" replied the Colonel as she shook her head.

"Good" said Colonel Mitchell, "I don't like him… he's like an animal on the prowl."

"Awww… you're protecting me" said Colonel Carter as she smiled at Colonel Mitchell who shrugged his shoulder, while Vala patted the man on his back. The blonde Colonel then smiled at Vala before looking at the Commander while he was telling the others that anyone found to be a Cylon would be taken to the surface for a secondary test, and if they were still found to be Cylons; then they would be sent to the Cylon planet if they were not considered a threat to Colonial security.

" _Sir"_ said Colonel Tigh _, "with all due respect…."_

" _I know you're feelings on this, Saul"_ said the Commander while Willow looked at Faith and the others while Daniel and Dr. Burke translated, _"but that's the agreement we made with the people from Earth. Both of our sides lost… heavily."_

D'Anna was listening in shock at what the Commander was telling everyone; that most of her brothers and sisters were dead.. that he Ori had nearly wiped the Cylons off the face of the galaxy. He continued to say that the Cylons who remained were given sanctuary on a new world to call their own… that they would never know the address of New Kobol until both sides were willing to talk; even then, only with the Earth personnel present to referee the talks. D'Anna looked over at the people who were in the black BDU's, and then at the Commander again; she wasn't sure if this was true… she didn't know what she would do if she was found out. It was then that she noticed one of the dark haired females standing next to the red-haired woman and the blonde looking at her directly while the Commander was telling everyone, as his voice travelled through every speaker on the gigantic ship, that he needed them to cooperate.

" _I know this is difficult!"_ shouted the Commander as he looked at every Colonial in the hanger bay _, "I know how we feel about the Cylons! You know how I feel about the Cylons! We are not doing this to forgive them! We are doing this to show Earth that we too are an enlightened society; that the Twelve Colonies of Kobol still live through us! They will help us, that is why these people are here. Let us show them the best of ourselves, do not resist the scans.. it is completely harmless."_

The Commander then turned around and nodded at Colonel Carter who stepped forward with Colonel Mitchell and Daniel; as well as Dr. Burke.

"My name is Lt. Colonel Sam Carter" she said while Dr. Burke translated for her.

"Hiya, folks" said Colonel Mitchell while Daniel Translated, "I'm Cameron Mitchell. I swear to you guys that the scans are painless. Our medical teams have already checked out the people on the surface, and I can tell you that well…. everyone's clean."

"Except for one person on the surface" said Colonel Carter after the Commander nodded at the woman while the other Colonels looked at each other and whispered among themselves. It was then that Colonel Tigh turned around and stood next to Commander Adama and told all the Colonial officers and deck hands to quieten down. Once they personnel had settled, the balding man then looked at Commander Adama, confusion on his face as he looked at his superior officer nodding his head. The Commander leaned in and told the Colonel that he'll tell him everything later, before he patted his Executive Officer's back, and then turned and nodded at Colonel Carter who then continued, "Until tests are run, we cannot confirm if anyone we find on the Galactica is a Cylon or not. The scan is just a preliminary test, and in the event that we find something… then we will run a secondary test. I realize that everyone is afraid.. none of us can imagine what all of you have been through. All we ask is for patience; and if there are any Cylons aboard, there will be no harm to them.. or to your people. As the Commander had said, they will be sent to another world… the Cylon homeworld in fact. Or they will be sent to the world of another ally; either way, they will never see your people again… at least not until you decide to talk."

"The Cylons murdered forty billion lives" said the female reporter next to D'Anna who was looking at the Earth group in stunned silence, "aren't you afraid that you'll be seen as sympathizers to a race of machines?"

" _This is…"_ said the Commander when he was interrupted by Colonel Carter.

"Commander" said Colonel Carter who Dr. Burke was translating for, so that the old man could understand what the blonde officer was saying, "if you don't mind?"

The Commander nodded his head before Colonel Carter turned to look at the older woman who asked her the question. However, she was really looking at D'Anna who was standing shoulder to shoulder with the other reporter.

"Before the Ori, we fought another battle against a race of machines" said Colonel Carter while the other Colonials whispered in hushed, but audible, tones. She could make out hushed voices from the Colonial crowd while Willow and the others looked around, "they invaded this galaxy, and were prepared to take it over. They would have killed anything that wasn't them… they would have killed and replicated; taking over the galaxy in a few days. They would have destroyed Earth, our allies, the Colonies, and even the Cylons. Nothing was safe. These beings even took on human form and even then, along with the ones that looked like bugs, we killed them all. In one bang, all the replicators invading this galaxy were wiped out.. these machines couldn't be reasoned with; they answered to no one… so we had no choice but to destroy them all."

"They did" said Colonel Mitchell as he nodded towards Colonel Carter, and to the officers behind him, "I wasn't there, but Colonel Carter and other in my team were there when they pressed the button."

"So, Miss" said the Colonel as she looked at the reporter while D'Anna continued to look at Colonel Carter.. recalling the story that the President had told the Quorum about that same story; however, it was the recent story that put in a lot more details. Details that D'Anna knew even Commander Adama didn't know from the look of surprise on his face. D'Anna then looked at Colonel Carter who continued to talk, "I can tell you that we aren't sympatric to machines who tried to destroy the galaxy. We aren't sympathetic to the Cylons either due to the fact that they massacred your people, but we also won't ignore the fact that they are a sentient race that came to us for help when their civilization was on the verge of extinction."

"We're not saying that you guys suddenly become friends" said Colonel Mitchell, "you know.. kiss and make up. But we don't want to see you guys going extinct."

" _The President has agreed that any Cylons found will be under the protection of Earth"_ said the Commander, _"at least for now. Once they have been confirmed to be Cylons, they will either be sent to the new Cylon planet; or they will be sent somewhere else. If you happen to be next to a Cylon… or see a Cylon being taken away… I am ordering all of you to stay at your posts. Let the Earth officers do their jobs. One part of them will be scanning the personnel on the Galactica; while the others will be meeting with our two Chiefs, and discussing plans to install possible new technologies. Whatever the case may be; we will be confronting the traitor, Helena Cain; and we will get the rest of our people back from the Colonies. SO SAY WE ALL!"_

" _So say we all!"_ shoutedthe other Colonial officers, deckhands, and the Press who were standing there.

The Commander then turned and walked towards Colonel Carter and Colonel Mitchell before telling them that they'll be assigned guards. The two Colonels nodded their heads while Dr. Burke and Daniel translated before they broke up into teams while the other Colonials headed back to their posts where they were ordered to stay until they were checked. While everyone moved away, the scanning team was broken into two groups; just as the engineering team would be after they checked out the schematics of the ship.

It was agreed that the deckhands and the members of the Press who were present be scanned first due to the fact that they were the closest people around. With Commander Adama remaining behind with Billy, who himself was holding on to Baltar and keeping the man within his sights, and Helo; the entire deck gang was ordered to stand in formation while Colonel Finn and her medical team prepared the scanners while Colonel Mitchell and his team, as well as Major Atwood and her team watched over the medical teams. At the same time, the groups from Earth were being watched over by Colonial Marines while Helo, and Billy and Baltar followed each of the two medical teams once the deckhands had assembled in twenty minutes. All so that they could look at the readings on the scanners that were being employed.

While Willow, Hailey, Colonel Carter and the other engineers were getting their own equipment ready, Colonel Mitchell was with Colonel Finn as the latter checked on some of the deckhands. It was a while later that they had come to Chief Tyrol, while the others were still scanning the other people. The two Colonel's glanced at each other after the scanner showed similar readings from the nanites in his blood, similar readings to the ones they had from the other Cylons and Tory.

"Dr. Burke" said Colonel Mitchell as he motioned for the translator to join them while she motioned to another translator to take her place. The linguist rushed to where the two Colonel's were standing before being shown the scan.

" _Chief"_ said Dr. Burke nodding her head.

" _Is something wrong?"_ came the Chief's reply as he got a glimpse of the scan on the tablet when he careened his head forward and noticed the nanites on the screen. He then looked up in shock at Dr. Burke, and the two Colonel's looking back at him while he took a step back in shock _._

" _No"_ said the Chief while some of the deckhands who heard him looked at him, at the confusion on his face, as he stepped back and shook his head in disbelief.

Cally was one of the first to notice Chief Tyrol telling the Earth officers that it couldn't be, that he wasn't a Cylon. In disbelief, the woman, Chief Tyrol's second in command rushed to the man's side, as did Chief Laird and a few other deckhands; as did a worried Commander Adama and Helo while Billy and Baltar just looked at their direction and then went on with the other teams as they scanned the rest of the hundred or so deckhands.

" _Commander"_ said Chief Tyrol, " _I… I'm not a Cylon and… there's no way."_

" _He's right, Commander"_ said Cally as she jumped to the defence of the man, " _there's no way that he's a Cylon… I mean he's been with us since the beginning. And…"_

" _So was Boomer"_ said another Deckhand, a young man who was standing behind Cally as he glared at the Chief.

" _Galen"_ said Chief Laird as he looked at the confused man who was looking at everyone as they surrounded him. He then looked at Chief Laird, _"Galen, did you know.. did you…?"_

" _I'm not a Cylon"_ said the Chief out loud as everyone looked at his direction, even the ones who were until recently just out of earshot _, "I'm not… I know…"_

" _There… there's another test? Right? Commander?"_ asked Cally as she looked at Chief Tyrol, and then at Commander Adama, before looking at the Chief again.. her heart pounding as she thought about the one person she cared about being a Cylon; a fact that terrified her to the core. She then looked back at the Commander, Helo, and then at Dr. Burke and the Earth Colonel, _"there's another test?"_

" _Yes"_ said Commander Adama while Dr. Burke nodded her head _, "I want to be sure about this and…. and, I want to be sure."_

" _Commander"_ said Chief Tyrol shaking his head _, "I swear to you I'm not a Cylon… you have to believe me. I… I can tell you my whole history, I can tell you when I was born and…"_

" _Chief"_ said the Commander softly while Dr. Burke translated for the two Colonels _, "Once they've finished scanning everyone on the ship… you'll be sent to the surface.."_

" _But Sir!"_ shouted the Chief.

" _Chief!"_ shouted the Commander, whose voice reverberated throughout the hanger bay… silencing any whispers from the surrounding deckhands and the Press who had been continuing to take pictures from where the Galactica Marines where keeping them away from the others. The Commander then closed his eyes, took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking at a very frightened man.

' _That's the type of fear you can't hide'_ thought the Commander to himself as he put his glasses back on and looked into the younger man's eyes while Colonel Carter told the Earth officers through Willow's mental connection to continue doing what they were doing. The Commander then walked towards the Chief and told him in no uncertain terms that they had to make sure; that he needed to undergo a blood test on the surface. It was then that the Commander sighed, momentarily revealing himself as a wary old man before he forced himself to regain his sense of authority, _"Boomer didn't know that she was a Cylon, Chief. IN the event that you are… then we'll have to decide if you have to be considered a threat to our security."_

" _But, sir.. I…"_

" _You're not, chief"_ said Cally as she turned to looked at the man _, "you're not… I know you're not a Cylon."_

The two Colonel's and Dr. Burke could only look at each other wordlessly before the linguist approached Commander Adama and asked him if it would be alright for two of their own people to stand guard with Galactica's own Marines in watching over Chief Tyrol… as well as anyone else they may detect as having nanites.

The Commander nodded his head before Colonel Mitchell called for Vala and Faith to watch over the Cylons with the Colonial guards. Chief Tyrol then walked with Vala, Faith and two others from the Colonial side to one corner of the first Raptor. IT was twenty minutes later that the deckhands were scanned before the Commander had ordered them to go back to doing their jobs.

" _Move it!"_ shouted Chief Laird before he glanced at a despondent Chief Tyrol who had his head in his hands in disbelief. The man then looked over at Cally who was crouching next to the man, comforting him by gently stroking his back. He saw the young woman tell him something before he looked away when he noticed Helo and Commander Adama walking towards him.

" _Commander"_ said the Chief as he nodded at the old man, and Helo.

" _Chief Laird"_ said the old man _, "as of now, you're the one in charge.. the sole person."_

" _But…."_

" _Just do what you've done so far, Chief"_ said the Commander _, "keep on doing a good job. If the tests on Chief Tyrol prove negative, then it's fine for us… but in the event that it's not? Then you're the one who has to rally everyone back from the brink. The deckhands and Chief Tyrol have been working together a long time, and I've heard that you've already gained the respect of many of them."_

" _I don't know about that, Commander"_ said the Chief quietly as he glanced over at Chief Tyrol who was nodding his head at something Cally told him. He then looked at the Commander again who told him that he had read reports that Chief Tyrol submitted, as did Cally _._

" _You can keep these guys together"_ said the Commander _, 'you have to."_

" _I… I'll do my best"_ said Chief Laird _._

" _Good"_ said the Commander when they heard a commotion from the Press area. Some of the other deckhands, the guards and even Chief Tyrol looked up at the shouts of one of the reporters who was being manhandled by some of the Colonial Marines who quickly sprung into action. The Commander and Helo rushed to the Press area where the other members of the Press were moved back by the other Colonial guards while they were shouting and screaming at the woman who was screaming that she wasn't a Cylon.

Commander Adama just looked at the woman, the one he knew as D'Anna Biers… the same one who had made a documentary on how the Colonial Military in the Galactica lived and how they risked their lives for the rest of the fleet; and now he wanted to throw up. The man looked in shock as the screaming woman, was led away by some of the Earth military and the Colonial guards and made to sit next to Chief Tyrol who looked at the woman in shock; and vice-versa.

" _Commander"_ said Dr. Burke as she ran over to him after having talked to Colonel Finn _, "we were surprised to find her among your crew."_

" _You have seen her before?"_ asked the Commander in surprise as the both of them looked at D'Anna who was next to Chief Tyrol who looked at the reporter in disgust.

" _We didn't notice her at first"_ lied the linguist, " _but our team on Eden has sent us information of the seven Cylon models… and she's the Number Three model."_

" _She's a reporter"_ said the Commander shaking his head in disbelief _, "she… she made a documentary and was… was given access to the people, and the ship and….you're sure she's a Cylon?"_

" _Yes"_ said Dr. Burke as she looked at D'Anna.

" _Then… then I can't have her returned to the other Cylons"_ said Commander Adama _, "she knows the layout of the ship, she knows… gods damn it, she knows the secrets of this ship and…"_

" _That's your prerogative, Commander"_ said Dr. Burke while Colonel Carter, Mitchell, and Finn were walking towards the two of them, _"but we promised you that the Cylons would never find out the location of New Kobol. If you still choose to send her somewhere else, we can make arrangements with one of our ally's, or if you'd consider her being sent to Eden… then we can make arrangements with the council that the Cylons are forming that she be kept in isolation. You're in the driver's seat… whatever you choose is up to you."_

" _Understood"_ said the Commander as he nodded at the approaching Colonels _._

"Commander" said Colonel Mitchell while Dr. Burke translated, "we're done with your people here; I think it's better if we continue into the ship.. then once everyone's checked out.. our medical staff can meet with your own staff and help out while you decide how you want to send your people down to the planet for a break. Of course we're still building more of the towers so…. Yeah."

The Commander nodded his head before looking at Colonel Carter, and then at Willow who was seated and working on a computer, and then back at Colonel Carter.

" _I take it that you would like to begin looking through the ship schematics?_ " asked the Commander as he looked at Colonel Carter while Dr. Burke translated.

"Yes, sir" said Colonel Carter, "Major Rosenberg, Major Hailey, and three others would be looking through the schematics with your engineering team; and then we'll split up to take readings, measurements, and conduct some tests using the power source we've brought with us."

" _Colonel" said_ Commander Adama, " _I'm not entirely comfortable with having networked computers attached to our own. We've bad experiences with Cylon viruses and… well, it was a virus that turned off the fleet, leading to the Cylons massacring nearly the entire Colonial fleet."_

"Our computers are protected by a series of firewalls developed using alien technology" said Colonel Carter as the Commander looked at her in surprise, "before leaving, General O'Neill took me to one side and authorised installation of this firewall, as well as an anti-virus program that would be able to scrub your computers off any virus'… provided that our computers are compatible. But that would only be needed once we've checked the computers in the bridge."

" _I understand"_ said the Commander nodding his head _._

"Colonel Finn, Major Atwood and myself will be spreading out and examining your people" said Colonel Mitchell as he took out a scanner from a pouch on his belt, "anyone we find, you'll be notified… unless of course you come with us and well.. you'll be right there."

" _I would like to have Helo and, although I loathe to admit that he's right, Baltar join the engineering teams"_ said Commander Adama _, "I will also be assigning four Marines to ensure that you don't enter any secure areas, and for your protection."_

" _Thank you"_ said Colonel Carter nodding her head as the teams broke up. Colonel Mitchell, Colonel Finn, and Major Atwood's teams, as well as the translators, went into the belly of the Battlestar; the group still in awe about the vastness of the ship and they were followed by Commander Adama and some of the Marines. Colonel Carter, Willow and Hailey, as well as their engineering teams were led by Helo and Chief Laird to a back office in the hanger deck with Billy and Baltar behind them.

All the while, Chief Tyrol was glaring at D'Anna in disgust… still unable to believe what was happening to him.

**BPRI, Sunnydale, 1010 hours.**

The one thought that was going through Angel's mind was watching Callie's body lying under the bright sunlight right outside the BPRI. HE remembered her just laying there as Agent Garret closed her eyelids before the vampire told Cordelia that she needed to talk to Agent Garret, who was their liaison with the NID Committee that oversaw the BPRI, get him to send a message to the Committee in Washington; they needed to get talk. Cordelia knew what the man was talking about before he turned to Wesley, who had no knowledge about the SGC or Home World Security and the technologies that were available, and nodded his head to the side.

Cordelia watched Angel rush out of the Operations Room with Wesley by his side. Once the doors had closed to the large dimly lit room, Cordelia turned back to the large screen in front of her and watched as the bodies were being covered under white sheets just as three ambulances appeared on the screen. The young woman then looked to her right and called one of the analysts who was working on a computer and asked him to connect her headset to NORAD.

"NORAD?" asked the young man as he looked back at the co-administrator.

"Yea" said Cordelia while she continued to look at the screen, an anger rising in her as she imagined the terror that the young Potential and the agents must have been through, 'two highly trained NID agents, and one experienced Potential Slayer… dead in seconds… damn, and we watched it happen. Even with the Rapid Response Teams ready, it was a minute too long… damn… damn…'

"Damn it!" shouted Cordelia as everyone stopped talking and looked back at her. Cordelia then shook her head before telling everyone softly to get back to their jobs. Once everyone had turned back to their computer screens, Cordelia told the analysts in contact with those who were still on the field, and not being engaged with any enemy, that they were to check-in every hour instead of two, "don't tell anyone on the field what happened; Callie's parents need to be notified and then.. and then we tell the others."

"Ma'am" said the young man that Cordelia had talked to earlier, "I've got NORAD on the line."

"Thanks" said Cordelia softly before she tapped the headset she was wearing, "this is Cordelia Chase, I need to talk to General Landry."

"One moment" said a woman's voice as the other line clicked before being picked up again, this time by Walter in the Control Room.

"NORAD" he said.

"This is Cordelia Chase from the BPRI, I need to talk to General Landry."

"Miss Chase" said Walter nodding his head, "one moment please."

"Thanks" sighed Cordelia as she was transferred again. It was a few seconds later that the familiar voice of General Landry appeared on the other line as Cordelia spoke with a hint of sadness on her voice, "good morning, General."

"Miss Chase" said General Landry as he sat back on his seat. The man had just seen off the President from the upper lobby before coming back down to finish up some paperwork. He had just gone to his first report of the day, a report by Dr. Lam on Camille, before he received the call from Cordelia, "how can I help you this morning?"

"We need to talk, General" said Cordelia as she looked at Callie's body being placed on a gurney while Agent Garret could only look on helplessly.

**Willie's Bar, Sunnydale, 1025 hours.**

Angel's car, a black 1967 Plymouth GTX convertible with windows that were specifically treated the same as the windows in the BPRI, had just pulled into the front parking lot of Willie's Bar. The vampire had driven the car in silence with Wesley in the passenger seat. The former Watcher could tell that Angel was angry about something, but every time he asked a question.. the man was told to drop it.

"I'm just mad that we weren't able to do a thing" said Angel finally a few minutes before they entered the parking lot of Willie's Bar, "it happened right at our doorstep and…"

"Angel" said Wesley as the vampire parked the car, "it's not your fault. We only found out when she was badly beaten, and… and we had only a minute to get the Rapid Response Teams ready. Their fastest time has been two and…"

"I want them to be faster" said Angel quietly as he leaned back on the seat after taking the key off the ignition, "we need to be faster."

"We will be" said Wesley as he turned on the passenger seat and faced Angel, "and I know you… you're going to take the blame for this since you told Callie and the two agents to come here and collect information from Willie."

"It is my fault" said Angel as he looked at the other man.

"She knew the risks of this job" said Wesley, "so did the other Agents."

"She was only nineteen" said Angel, "she was a sophomore in U.C. Sunnydale majoring in history and…"

"She was a great girl" said Wesley gently as Angel looked out the windshield of his car, "she'll be remembered for her pranks, her kindness, her tenacity…. But she's gone. Angel, she did what she was supposed to do.. contact the BPRI before getting a subject into the car and bringing her to us. The only thing we could do is improve on our response times, and maybe have more Agents with the Potentials in Sunnydale… at least until this killer's found."

"You said that Callie told you that this girl she had with her saw the murders?" asked Angel.

"After what just happened?" said Wesley, "I think she was the murderer; which brings us to something that's very off about whoever this woman is…. I could have sworn I saw her lean down like a vampire and…"

'She drank Callie's blood?" asked Angel.

"We won't know the full details until Garret gets us some preliminary results from her autopsy" said Wesley, "but that's what it looked like… and the strange thing is that she didn't combust under the sun."

"What if we have this wrong?" asked Angel, "are there demons that drink blood? I mean demons that leave tell tale signs similar to a vampire… specifically their bite?"

"I'll have to check the library in London" said Wesley, "I can have Fred check what we have here… but nothing comes to mind. I mean yes, there are demons that drink blood, but that's after they've torn apart the victims."

"Some of the victims last night were torn apart" said Angel as he and Wesley got out of the car. The vampire put his black jacket over his head when his body started to smoke. The two men then ran straight into the bar through the front door; from the hot sun outside, to a dimly lit and smoky interior where there was a song laying on the jukebox to one side of the counter. Once the two of them rushed in, and Angel fixed his coat, the demons, vampires, and assorted creatures stopped what they were doing and looked at the newcomers; and almost immediately, they went back to what they were doing.

Angel and Wesley knew that Willie's Bar was neutral ground; that the demons and vampires inside didn't like the two of them, and if Angel and Wesley had met the demons out at night… they would be dead. Shaking their heads, the two of them headed directly to the bar counter where two creatures were sitting on stools. However, once they saw that Angel and Wesley were heading towards them, the two creatures grumbled and walked off to another seat at the rear of the bar… the same place that Kathy had been earlier that day.

"Willie" said Wesley as the man looked at the both of them nervously.

"Look, I told Callie and the other two that I'll call if I found anything they needed and…" said Willie as he leaned forward and whispered.

"Callie's dead" said Angel as Willie turned to look at him in surprise.

"As are the agents" said Wesley.

"Callie's dead?" asked Willie in a hushed tone. He knew that some of the demons here would probably celebrate that fact, but he didn't want a fight in the bar, especially since it would harm his business, "I… I just saw her."

"I sent her here" said Angel, "when did she leave?"

"It's only been a few minutes" said a shocked Willie, "she's dead?"

"She was killed on camera, right outside the BPRI" said Angel as he leaned forward and grabbed Willie by the collar and pulled him closer as he put on his 'vamp face', "did anyone follow her out of here? She sent in a call saying that she picked up someone and…"

"There.. there was someone" said Willie as Angel shook him hard, "wait.. wait…"

"Tell me who it was!" shouted Angel as he lifted the frightened owner of the bar up as everyone just looked on, before getting back to what they were doing.

"Punch me" whispered Willie. The man knew that he couldn't be seen by the other demons as giving away information freely; which was precisely why the man would contact the BPRI with tips on attacks or anything related to an apocalypse through a secure phone that was given to him, and even then he would only call at night.

Sighing, Wesley gave the bar owner a punch that was hard enough just to cause a little bit of pain as Angel released him, and he stumbled backwards.

"Tell me!" shouted Angel.

"O… ok" said Willie as he raised his hands up, "there was a girl… I don't know what she was. She was the first one in after I just opened the bar. She sat at the back, and all she had was blood mixed with rum."

"What was she? What demon?" asked Angel.

"I don't know" said Willie, "I really don't. She said she just came in today, and was curious about Callie."

"That wasn't a red flag?" asked Wesley.

"You know there are always monsters that wanna see a Slayer… they're like the bogeyman" said Willie, "an urban legend that some demons just want to check out, and then leave… at least most of them.. I mean… Angel, I had no idea that Callie could be in danger. I mean I did since she's a Potential, and they and Slayers are always in danger. But I never thought that Callie was gonna be killed; Rona told me that she was a rising star… she was really good."

"Do you have a camera?" asked Wesley as he looked around the bar before looking at Willie again.

"Four hidden camera's inside" said Willie as he motioned the two of them to follow him. The three of them walked into the back room where there was the cage that Kendra had trapped him in all those years ago, as well as the grate that vampires and demons used to get into the bar during the day. Willie led them to another locked room, which he opened to reveal three tables with two monitors on each one.

"What the?" said Willie as he leaned low and looked at two of the screens which just showed white interference on the screen. He rubbed his forehead before turning to Angel and Wesley where he told them that he needed to check the two cameras outside the front door. Willie then told the two men what they needed to do to rewind the footage from the other four interior cameras; one that had a full view of the bar counter which was currently empty since Willie's was inside in the back office with them, one facing the entrance, and another two cameras that were placed on either far corner of the bar – enough for the camera to capture nearly the whole establishment's seating areas.

Willie then took his leave, telling the others that he'll be right back. But before he left, and as Wesley took a seat, Willie told them to check out the footage that showed the bar counter, and the front entrance.

"Keep an eye out for the hottie in the low cut dress" said Willie while the two looked at him; Angel shaking his head, and Wesley in disgust, "she's hot… I mean, that's before I knew that she may have killed…"

"Go… fix the cameras" said Angel as Willie nodded his head and ran out. Angel then stood behind Wesley who pressed a button before he slowly turned a knob. They saw the image on the screen rewind itself while looking at the timestamp. Wesley stopped rewinding the tape when the timestamp showed it being the time they were looking for. They saw Callie walk in with the two agents before taking a seat at the bar counter. They saw her and the others talking to Willie, the tape was in colour and the images were coming in clear and crisp.. however there was no sound so they couldn't hear what was being said. They saw that Callie was talking with Willie when the two men noticed that the cameras outside the front door just came online. Glancing at Willie's grinning face, the two men then looked at the screen they were just viewing and saw Callie and the other agents continue talking for a few more minutes before they got up and left.

"There" said Wesley as he pointed at a blonde female in a low cut top, and short shorts, who had come up to the counter. It was then that Wesley paused the tape at a section when the female was nodding at Willie, "she fits with Willie's description. And she put down the glass she was holding."

"Yeah" said Angel as he looked at the blonde haired young woman. The ensouled vampire felt as if he knew her, but he didn't know from where, "can you rewind it again, slowly?"

Wesley turned the knob back slowly just as Willie walked into the back office and rewound the tape to the front door cameras on the other two monitors. Willie then pointed at the screen, saying that that was the girl who followed Callie out. He then pointed at the previously disabled cameras where they saw Callie walking off towards the car with the two agents. The three of them saw that they were about to enter the car when they seemed to look back at the front door.

It was then that they saw the newcomer's back just before one camera went on the fritz, and the other camera caught an image of the woman before it too was disconnected.s

"Somehow the power cables were detached" said Willie, "I don't know how… I mean… yeah… I don't know."

"I want that image emailed to the BPRI, and one to the Special Investigations Unit" said Angel as Wesley opened up email programs on one of the computers in the room that the monitors were connected to, "send it to Kate, and have the other front side images sent to Cordy. We have her now."

While Kathy's pictures were being sent to the BPRI and the Special Investigations Unit, Kathy herself was in a young woman's loft which was close to the building where she had lost her pursuers. Kathy's borrowed clothes from last night were strewn all over the floor of the loft while the body of the young woman the apartment belonged to was lying on the bed with all the blood drained from her body. Kathy was in the shower as she washed her skin, before rubbing the shower foam over the healed scar from the stake that Callie had stabbed her with. She felt the water streaming over the healed scars of the place where Tessa had scratched her back last night. She also felt the water running over the scars on her back from being whipped as punishment for what her brother had done; she could still feel their sting when she had flashes of memory of herself crying out in pain as the whip cracked against her back, tearing the skin open.

Kathy just stood there under the warm shower as she remembered every horrible moment. She closed her eyes as she remembered being pushed down into an ice cold bucket of water… she remembered that she'd be put under for several seconds, and then she'd be sobbing and begging the man to stop.

But he never did.

Kathy placed the palms of her hand on the wall in front of her and leaned forward as water from the shower continued to go down her naked body. She recalled more unspeakable things that were done to her by the man who had sold his own soul to get hers back. Being so close to her brother… closer than she had ever been, had brought forth even more horrible memories that the young woman had long buried.

"This is your brother's fault" shouted the man as he kicked Kathy whose body was chained to a bed, "all him…. This is happening because of him. You'll hate me after I'm done with you, and I don't care."

Back in the shower, Kathy closed her eyes and hung her head as she remembered that fateful day for the thousandth time.

She remembered opening the front door, a wide smile on her face when she realized that Liam, the brother she and her parents buried, was alive; what she didn't know was that he was already turned into a vampire by Darla.

"Liam" said Kathy excitedly that fateful night, "my angel… you became an angel and came back to me."

"My sweet Kathy" said Liam as he smiled at his sister, "I am your angel; you're the only one I'd come back for."

"I missed you so" said Kathy as she rushed outside the house and hugged Liam. She then looked up at her brother who looked down at her and smiled. The little girl then closed her eyes and hugged Liam's waist, which was when she noticed movement behind him in the form of a woman in formal wear.

"Hello" said Kathy with a smile, "I'm Kathy, and you are?"

"I am Darla, my dear lady."

Kathy giggled before smiling and looking up at her brother again.

"Darla's someone who showed me great things, Kathy" said Liam as Kathy looked up at him, "can we come in? I want to introduce her to the family."

Kathy remembered what happened the moment she told him to come in, before she pulled him by the hand into the room; while at the same time calling for their mother who was asleep.

"Mother!" shouted Kathy as she pulled her brother, "look Liam has become an angel and returned to us."

"That I have" said a voice with a low growl behind Kathy.

Her heart beating fast, the girl felt herself being turned around roughly before coming face to face with a demon.

"Liam?" said Kathy as her body began to tremble as she looked at his yellow eyes, and then at the forehead ridges and then the fangs. She then looked at Darla who had changed her face and was smiling at her while licking her lips.

Kathy was then pushed onto the floor roughly as Liam sat on top of her while one hand was placed over her mouth.

"You're a little bitch, Kathy" said Liam as he leaned down, "always following me around like a puppy dog. Umm…. Tell you what…. Be the puppy dog you are, and beg."

"Liam" said Kathy as she started to sob while Liam took his hand off her mouth, "please… I love you… please stop and.."

"That's not begging" said Liam as he growled before he moved Kathy's head to one side, exposing her neck. He then bit through the skin and started to drain the blood in her twelve year old body. Kathy saw that her vision was fading while she was being drained; all she could do was grab a hold of Liam's arm and squeeze one last time before whispering.

"I forgive you, Liam"

Back in the shower, Kathy's body was trembling while she was sobbing. She remembered being told by the man that her mother was killed, her father was killed; the entire village was killed… all the men, women and children. Kathy looked up at the tiles in front of her while sobbing before she screamed and drove her fist through the shower wall, and then her other fist. She then screamed and tore off the shower screen and threw it against the wall. She then rushed out of the shower and tore the door off it's hinges and used it to destroy the dining table outside. She looked at all the happy pictures of the young woman she just killed and broke them all. She then saw her own refection in a mirror before she drove a fist through the mirror.. destroying it. Kathy looked at the broken mirror, and then at her fist which was already starting to heal before she closed her eyes. She then turned around and calmly walked towards the closet near the bed.

While she looked for something suitable to wear as she wiped her tears, Kathy looked back at the dead woman lying on the bed before looking at the closet again when she had another memory flash of the entire year of pure torture in the empty village.

A place were no-one could hear her screams; or the shouts of the one who brought her back to life.

"You are nothing!" shouted the man as he grabbed Kathy's lower jaw and squeezed tightly.

It had taken time to break her but eventually Kathy was angry with her brother…. She never wanted to think ill of Liam. But she came to hate him.. she hated him for becoming a vampire, for killing her, for killing the village. She hated him for putting her through this madness.

Then things changed for the worse.

She was degraded even further for another two years; her hate growing for everything that was happening to her. Eventually on her fourteenth birthday she was changed, and as a test to make sure that she had no more hesitation, she murdered the one who raised her up from the dead, she then went on to murder a family of six who had been sent to the village by his mysterious benefactor. After murdering the last child, Kathy dropped the body on the ground and stood up; blood flowing freely down the sides of her mouth and onto her dress.

She then gave a wide smile as she imagined the destruction she'd cause.

Back in the present, Kathy put on some new clothes; including a grey hooded jacket. She was too close for emotions to get in the way; she was so close to her desire, so close to punishing her brother.

"You finally have people you care about" said Kathy to herself, "I'll take them away from you until I'm standing in a lake of their blood. And then I'll turn the person you love, I'll make sure you watch everything that happens to her… she'll be in so much pain that she'll wish she'd die. And then… and then I kill you. I'll kill every man, woman and child in this city because I can… first the Slayers, and then the others… and then your love… and then you. I'm so close, Liam."

She then walked to the computer that was set up to one side of the loft, and sat on the chair. She then powered up the machine before a smile developed on her face as she activated the internet browser.

"Buffy Summers, Kennedy Williams" said Kathy as she typed on the keyboard, "let's see where you live."

TBC.

 


	164. Four Down and the Coming Fight

**Infirmary, SGC, 0355 hours; over an hour after Kathy's massacre at the Bronze.**

Camille knew that she had been living through a nightmare for the past day; unable to sleep, she would call up the memories from the crystal that her brother had given her, the same crystal that Tara had mystically turned into a memory vault. She would lay down on the bed and cry silently as she looked at the images of her mother, father, Coren and Satien; she would then close her eyes and wipe the tears that gathered before opening them again and looked through tear stained eyes.

She had lost everything, and was a stranger in a strange planet.

At times she would put the crystal back under the shirt that the SGC had given her and close her eyes so that she could try and get some sleep. But all she had were nightmares where all she saw were mangled bodies while she was running through the village. She would be screaming in her dreams, calling out for her parents before hearing a little girl's laughter. She would then turn around in the dream and run, eventually coming to the village entrance where she'd see a charred little girl, bleeding profusely and with the skin peeling off running towards her; or she'd see her mother and father screaming while they were on fire before the metal men shot holes through their chests.

It would be just then she'd wake up with a gasp.

It was the fifth time it happened that she looked over at the bed that was opposite hers. She saw the sleeping blonde girl, the same girl who was sitting close to her the previous day when she magically modified the crystal for Camille.

'Tara' thought Camille as she slowly sat up, 'I feel calm when she is close, I do not know why… just that I do.'

Camille was exhausted, and sleep was hard to come by for her. Tara had offered to stay close to her, and in reality… Camille wanted her to be close to her; but Camille believed that it was an insult to her own family if she was finding comfort with someone else. However, Camille wanted to be close to someone.. she was arguing with herself in her mind when she finally came to a decision. She quietly got off her bed… Dr. Lam had already taken off the I.V tube once she had began eating four trays of food, all with Tara sitting next to her while she told General Landry and Buffy what had happened. She then walked while holding her hands together in front of her over to Tara's bed where she stood and watched the young blonde sleep.

"Tara" whispered Camille as she walked closer until she was at the edge of the bed, "Tara?"

"Camille?" asked a groggy Tara as she fluttered her eyes open before she used her hand to wipe her eyes and then looked at the clock on the wall, and then back at Camille, "it's four in the morning, sweetie. Can't sleep?"

"It may be improper to ask you of this but, may I…." said Camille when suddenly Tara shifted and patted the empty space next to her. Giving a small smile, the little girl then climbed onto the bed and then lay next to Tara wither back to the blonde witch. Tara then gave a small smile and wrapped her arm around the little girl before humming a song.

"What is that?" asked Camille as she listened to the hum.

"It's a song that my mother used to sing to me when I was a little girl" said Tara, "sorry if I… I mean I'm not trying to insult your mother but it's something my mom would do when I couldn't sleep. If you want me to stop, I'll stop."

"No" said Camille as she held on to the crystal with one hand, and put her other hand under the pillow, "please continue. What… what happened to your mother? Is she at home?"

"She died years ago when I was only seventeen" replied Tara.

"Oh" said Camille softly, "I'm sorry."

"She knew it was her time" said Tara, "she told me to live my life, and then…."

"She passed."

"Yes" said Tara nodding her head as she stroked the little girl's head, "my father and brother aren't good people, neither are my cousins."

"Your mother's family?" asked Camille softly.

"There are none" said Tara, "the only people that I consider my family are my friends. That woman you met yesterday? Buffy?"

"Yes?" said Camille.

"She's been there for me for a very long time" said Tara, "she's like the sister I never had, her husband has been the brother I've always wanted; and… I've tried my best to move on but… it's difficult sometimes. I still think of my mother, and like I said.. when I get lonely, I pick up the memory crystal of my mother and just look through the memories."

"Will I forget them?" asked Camille softly.

"You won't, sweetie" said Tara as she pulled the little girl in closer, "they'll be with you in your heart always, the pain will always be there, but you'll find the strength to move on. Doesn't mean you forget them though, you'll have friends who'll make it easier."

"I do not have friends" said Camille as she teared up when she remembered her friends who died in the village, "they are all… all gone."

"You'll make new ones" said Tara softly, "sides, you don't consider me a friend?"

"I…"

"That hurts" pouted Tara as Camille turned and looked at Tara who was giving the little girl a pair of puppy dog eyes which made her smile.

"I am sorry" said Camille, "yes, you are a friend.. it is just that…"

"General Landry already told you about this girl who's coming later today right? Remember?" asked Tara as Camille nodded her head, "she out of anyone here knows exactly what you've been trough."

"I do not understand?" asked Camille, "I mean the man would like me and her to talk about our shared fate, but I… did he really mean that what happened to me happened to her as well?"

"Pretty much" said Tara, "the way it happened wasn't the same, but the results are exactly the same as yours."

"Can you accompany us?" asked Camille as she looked at Tara, "I… I would feel at ease."

"If you want me there" said Tara as Camille nodded her head, "alright, in that case… I'll stay with you if it's alright with Cassie. But right now, go to sleep… I'll be right here for you."

"Thank you" said Camille softly before she turned again onto her side, this time facing Tara as she closed her eyes. Tara stroked the little girl's hair before she too closed her eyes, and the both of them went to sleep.

**General Landry's Office, SGC, 1050 hours.**

It had been fifteen minutes earlier that Cassie arrived at the SGC from Washington at the request of General Landry so that she could talk to Camille about her experiences after Hanka. Upon arriving, she and Buffy hugged... the two of them being in contact with each other since the day Willow had introduced the Slayer, Joyce, Dawn, Rose and Jay to the younger redhead. With the General already having notified Dr. Gardner on Eden about Camille's confirmation that Cylons were responsible for destroying her world and her people, the General then was told an hour later by Dr. Gardner that the Cylons were shocked once they heard what had happened on Cosanis, and that they believed that Cavil could have gained full control of the Colony before confirming what they had feared; that with the Colony's greater, and far more accurate, jump capabilities thanks to Cylon technology... it would be a matter of time before they hit another human world.

"I want a way for them to be tracked, doctor" said General Landry yesterday after hearing Dr. Gardner's response after having talked with the Cylon Council, "whatever resources the Cylons need... within reason."

"Understood" said Dr. Gardner before she signed off.

Back in the present, General Landry was looking through some files when the phone on his left started to ring. Picking up the receiver, he was then connected to Cordelia who was on the other line. The older man leaned back as he listened to Cordelia talk to the General about what had just happened, and what had been happening since yesterday. The General listened in silence about how they had to watch Camille die, that even though it happened right outside the BPRI, they were unable to save her.

"General" said Cordelia, "Angel's out with another Watcher to visit a source that we know Camille and the two agents went to talk to; we're hoping to find who did this but…. but I wanted your support in fast tracking a system where we could use the transport systems on the Prometheus Station."

"Miss Chase" said the General when Cordelia interrupted him.

"I know this is an unusual request" said Cordelia, "we've lost Potentials before but…. but looking at her through the screen, being so helpless… General, the Committee only just approved shielding for the BPRI after months of haggling, but with your say-so… I think they'd be more receptive to this whole transport thing. At least they'll hurry up on making a decision so that the next time something like this happens, we can just beam out the Potential Slayers, or Buffy, or Kennedy."

"I understand" said General Landry, "I know what it's like to be helpless while the people under you have to risk their lives every day to protect others; and I understand the need for access to the Prometheus' technology. I'll have to take this up with the President, and General O'Neill. Give me a day to contact them, and then we'll make an arrangement with the NID committee."

"Thanks" said Cordelia.

"You have my condolences" said General Landry as he leaned forward on his chair, "does her parents know what happened?"

"I'm calling Callie's parent's next" said Cordelia.

"The hardest part of any job" said General Landry gently into the phone.

"General" said Cordelia as she rubbed her forehead while she was standing outside the Operations Room, "could you send Buffy and Tara back? We'll need them here; if we can find out who's responsible for this, then we can release her image to the papers, and the news. And once we do…"

"You'll need your Slayers" said General Landry.

"Kennedy's already on the way back" said Cordelia, "she doesn't know about Callie yet; neither do the other Potentials. At least not yet."

"I understand" said General Landry as he stood up, "I'll have Miss Summers beamed to your office as soon as possible, but Miss Maclay may have some trouble leaving. Our guest has taken a liking to her."

"She's got that effect on people" said Cordelia with a light chuckle, "if she'd like to stay at the SGC for a while, then I'm alright with it… but we need Buffy back, General."

"I'll let her know" said General Landry nodding his head, "I leave the news about Camille to you?"

"Yes, please" said Cordelia.

"I'll have her beamed to your office" said the General before he put the phone down and sighed. The man then picked up his phone again and contacted Home World.

He and General O'Neill needed to talk.

**The Beta Site, 1050 hours.**

Sharon Valerii had been spending the vast majority of her time seeing the doctors in the Beta site for her unborn baby, eating food that had been specifically formulated for her, as well as reading as much as she could on the history of various Earth civilizations. She was specially thankful for her linguistics coach, Dr. Rifkin, on helping her with English; a language that she was now able to converse in and read effectively, with only a bit of stutter here and there.

Dr. Rifkin, and many of the scientists who examined her, had a theory that since Sharon was still technically a machine; it was easier for her to learn the basics of any language before she expanded it on her own.

Something she had done in a few days.

While she was understandably proud of what she had done, Sharon learnt that there was always one surprise after another to look forward to; particularly when one of the Airmen had stopped by her room while she was having dinner in her quarters and told the Cylon that someone had met with one of the teams on Cylon Earth.

"Excuse me?" asked the surprised Sharon as she looked up at the man in uniform who was peeking his head through an open door, "you mean that wasteland? Someone's alive?"

"Yep" said the Airman, "she's…"

"It's a female?" asked Sharon as she slowly got up. She held on to the edge of the table with one hand as the Airman rushed inside to help her up. The young woman had rested the palm of her hand on the large bump on her abdomen, while the Airman gingerly placed an arm under her armpit and slowly pulled her up. Sharon then panted and looked at the Airman before nodding her head, "thank you… so, this female is… I mean… she is a Cylon?"

"That's a story you'll be hearing soon" said the Airman as he helped Sharon walk out of her quarters, "oh, I forgot to mention… umm… the Colonial fleet's at New Kobol."

"Oh?" said Sharon as they stopped, and then Sharon looked at the man next to her with a smile, "is Helo there? Do you know if he is safe? Can I see him and, can he come here for our baby?"

"I'm not sure" said the Airman as the both of them started to walk once again, "but I can ask Colonel Finn."

"I'm sure he's busy with… ow" exclaimed Sharon as she stopped and leaned back against the wall outside her room. The Airman looked on worried as the young woman smiled at her abdomen and placed her hand in the top.

"She's kicking?" asked the Airman as Sharon looked down at her abdomen, and then her hand and smiled before nodding her head. The Airman then looked at the end of the hallway that they were in, before looking at Sharon again, "how about I get a wheelchair?"

"No" said Sharon shaking her head as she took in a deep breath, "I will be fine, I would like the exercise."

"Oh, I'm sure the doctors will have something to say about that" said the Airman under his breath as he helped the young woman to the infirmary.

Back in the present day, Sharon was seated on a wheelchair next to the bed of the woman she was told was named Triana, was lying on. The young Cylon looked in amazement at how similar she looked to the Number Six models before she reminded herself that, from what she had been told by Satterfield, who was one of the two personnel who brought Triana over to the Beta site, the woman she was looking at was in fact the original inspiration for the Number Six line of humanoid Cylons.

'If this Triana is the original' thought Sharon to herself as she looked at the still unconscious young woman, 'then what about Lauren? She's human, but she's been living on Earth… how did our creators who could possibly be Colonel Saul Tigh and four others from what Lauren told me when she brought in Triana last night… how could they have created my line if they hadn't met Lauren? If they hadn't met anyone from the real Earth? I asked Lauren that question but even she's not sure, well… she did say that one of the other scientists may have a theory… but she hadn't talked to her yet.'

Deep inside her own thoughts, Sharon hadn't noticed Triana moving her head about while her eyelids fluttered open. It was when the young woman on the bed raised her hands, and then dropped it on the railings did Sharon realize Triana was awake. Sharon then immediately pressed a red button that was on Triana's bed, within an arm's reach of Sharon, so that a doctor could be alerted. In the meantime, Sharon grabbed the wheels on her wheelchair and moved back before pouring a cup of water, and then putting in a white straw. She then rolled herself back to where she was and held the cup close to her chest as Triana opened her eyes and looked at her.

" _No"_ said Triana shaking her head upon setting her eyes on Sharon's face, _"I told you Cylons that I didn't want to come to your planet, not after what you people did to smear our name… the name of my creators and…"_

" _I… it is true that I am a Cylon"_ said Sharon as she moved backwards on her wheelchair so that Triana, whose eyes went wide open just as a doctor and two nurses rushed into the infirmary, could look at her.

Triana could hear people talking in a strange language, she could see a woman standing over her who was leaning forward while she was putting something on her forearm… but all of that was just background noise to her; right now, all Triana was concentrating on was the young woman in front of her; the one who admitted to being a Cylon, the one who looked heavily pregnant.

Sharon talked to the just awakened Triana in Ancient Greek, telling her that the doctors were just giving her a once over since she had been unconscious for a very long time. Sharon told her that they weren't on Eden, that they were on one of Earth's outposts known as the Beta Site.

" _You'll be safe here"_ said Sharon as she raised her hand towards the worried Triana who was looking at the doctors and nurses who were rushing around her bedside taking notes and checking up on her. Sharon had told her that the doctors were doing everything to make sure that she was alright, and that Triana wasn't like her, _"they're going to put you through a scanner, and collect some blood samples. The scanner's completely harmless… it's to make sure that you really are organic and, well, not like me. The doctor would like your permission."_

" _I… I…."_ said Triana as she looked at the nurses, and then at the doctor who was looking at her, before she looked at Sharon who was speaking in the strange language that she had heard the ones known as Major Willow Rosenberg, and Colonel Samantha Carter, speaking on her planet, on her Earth. Triana then asked Sharon if she really knew what the doctors and nurses were saying, and to her surprise.. the humanoid Cylon nodded her head _._

" _These people have saved my life"_ said Sharon as she rolled closer to Triana's bed _, "something happened to me and… and I'll tell you everything, I mean I'm sure you have many questions and Lauren asked me to tell you what I know before she left for your planet again with her teammate."_

" _Lauren?"_ asked Triana confused _, "I do not…"_

" _You haven't met her yet"_ said Sharon, _"but I can tell you that I look just like her, and…and she's completely human."_

" _What?"_ asked a surprised Triana as she looked at Sharon.

" _I'll tell you what I know"_ said Sharon, _"but let these people run a scan on you, and collect some blood? Then they'll bring you something to eat and we could sit and talk.. just you and me if it makes you comfortable. You can ask me anything you want to know, as long as you tell me about Cylon pregnancies… I mean Lauren said that she was told you don't call yourselves Cylons and.. and that the Colonials aren't going to be told about you, and your connections to the Furlings, which I have to say is the most interesting briefing I've ever gone through; but I'd like to know if there's any complications or… anything. Please?"_

" _Ver… very well"_ said a surprised Triana as she continued to look at Sharon and then at her abdomen, and then at the young humanoid Cylon's smiling face _, "we.. we will talk once we are done."_

"Doctor" said Sharon as she looked at the grey haired man, and then to the nurses around him, "she is ready for the scanner."

It had taken an hour for the doctors to complete the scans and take blood from Triana's arm; she was then taken out to the infirmary where Sharon was waiting for her; at the open space where the nurses had rolled in her bed. It wasn't too long then before the doctor walked in with a folder in his hand and stopped at the foot of Triana's bed. Despite Sharon knowing how to speak in the language of the Earthers, she still wasn't sure of some of the words that the doctor was asking her to translate; however, she did get the gist of what he was saying.

" _He's saying that you have nanites in your bloodstream"_ said Sharon as Triana sat up slowly while another nurse raised the back of her bed, " _but.. but everything else is organic. He said that he's going to submit a report about this to his superiors, but he'd like for you to know that your overall health seems to be good.. he's already given an order for some breakfast."_

" _Ummm.. thank you" said_ Triana as she looked at the grey haired man in front of her while nodding her head.

Once Sharon translated what Triana told him, he turned to the humanoid Cylon before telling her that he'll get her something to eat as well before reminding her that she has an appointment with him later that day.

"I will be here" said Sharon as she nodded at Triana.

"I'll see you soon, Miss Valerii" said the doctor as he nodded his head at Sharon's direction before looking at Triana and tell her that that she'll be safe here. The man then turned and left the infirmary, leaving both Triana and Sharon alone among the other five empty beds in the large room.

" _The one known as Leoben, he… he told me about what happened"_ said Triana as she looked down at the bed, still in disbelief about what she had heard the man who was made in her father's image had told her.

" _The Colonials built the Centurions"_ said Sharon softly _, "they were our ancestors and… and they were enslaved. When they gained a measure of sentience, the Colonials doubled down and refused to give them freedom. I.. I don't know how the First Cylon War started but… but I can tell you it went on for years. So many on either side died."_

" _That's what I was told too" said Triana._

" _Then there was an armistice and… I mean like you said, you know the story"_ said Sharon _, "we did what we did to avenge our ancestors… we… was there something else that we could have done? I don't know… but I, and the others, knew that the Colonials would never stop trying to get at us despite the armistice. So we infiltrated their society."_

" _So it's your people that started the second war"_ said Triana as she glared at Sharon, a look that caused the pregnant humanoid Cylon some unease, but she still stayed and shook her head before she sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

" _I don't know"_ said Sharon _, "we infiltrated them, and one of the Number Sixes… one of the models that was created in your image gained access to the Colonial Defence Mainframe and… and before you say anything, we did that years later on the urging on the model known as Number One after a Colonial ship breached the armistice line by openly sending a fighter through; I was aware that something happened on the border, and that's what we were told by Number One."_

" _Ok"_ said Triana interrupting Sharon _, "but…."_

" _Please"_ said Sharon as she reached for and held Triana's hand, _"just let me speak my peace?"_

Triana sighed and nodded her head. It was then that one of the nurses walked through the infirmary door with a rolling table that had a covered tray on top of it. Triana looked up at the nurse who smiled at her before she uncovered the tray and explained what was on the tray itself.

" _Eggs, sausages… pretty good actually… there's also something they call biscuits and gravy which is even better, a cup of orange juice and some decaffeinated coffee"_ said Sharon who translated what the nurse had just told Triana. After the Furling nodded her head, the nurse then walked out the door, before coming back in with another rolling table and placed it in front of Sharon, and adjusted the top of the table by sliding it down to the humanoid Cylon's chest level. The nurse then told Sharon and Triana to call if they needed anything.

"Thank you" said Sharon nodding her head before the nurse walked out of the infirmary, leaving the two of them alone once again. Sharon then looked at Triana before sighing and leaning back on her wheelchair.

" _Where was I? Oh… right"_ said Sharon as she continued from where she left off _, "so there was an incident at the border, and that was when Number One made his case that the Colonials couldn't be trusted, that they were building up their military machine to wipe us all out. So the infiltrators, especially the one who looks like you, were spread deeper into Colonial society. But it was one of your models, the one I told you about who gained access into the defence mainframe; who created a backdoor into a new, highly advanced, navigation program for all the Colonial military vessels. She gained access to communications codes, fleet deployment schedules and…. and everything needed to take the Colonials by surprise. Then one day we got the order; attack."_

" _I wasn't at the Colonies when it happened"_ continued Sharon _, "I was with some of the forces that were held in reserve, but they never really needed us. The Baseships jumped to the orbit of each Colonial planet, activated the backdoor which released a virus into the Colonial systems which were all networked together… and then all Colonial Battlestars and vipers were deactivated."_

" _Dear God"_ said Triana _, "it was a massacre."_

" _Yes"_ said Sharon quietly while nodding her head _, "I… I went to Caprica, the seat of the Colonial government, after the nukes fell and… and then we started our second objective after Centurions had… had taken out any survivors and…"_

" _Oh God"_ said Triana as she dropped her spoon on the try and leaned back before swallowing her food, food which threatened to go back up her throat as she rubbed her forehead while she imagined the wholesale destruction that was caused by the Cylons.

"We then started on the second phase of _our occupation of Caprica, and the other Colonies"_ said Sharon, _"we wanted to breed naturally. We tried everything for months after the occupation, some of the things were unspeakable but nothing worked. God said that we needed to be fruitful and… and that's what we wanted. Then I was sent on a mission. You see… a copy of me exists… well existed on a Battlestar, a Colonial heavy carrier, known as the Galactica. Well, her Raptor was damaged and she and the pilot… a man named Karl.. call sign Helo, was stranded on Caprica for hours while they repaired the damaged Raptor. Making a long story short, he told her to get off planet and back to a fleet that somehow managed to survive… I mean I found out later why they survived but… but I was surprised, and anyway… Helo stayed behind while the other Sharon flew off with some survivors. I… I have the same memories as my counterpart thanks to our shared database and… and well… I loved Helo. My mission was to have him impregnate me and then kill him, if he didn't want to stay on Caprica that is… but I think the others would have killed him either way. He got me pregnant and… and he didn't want to stay on Caprica. To be honest with you neither did I so we searched for a way out together."_

" _Did he know the truth about who you were?"_ asked Triana _._

" _He found that out before I told him I was pregnant"_ said Sharon _, "he shot my copy, and then he saw me… he then knew I was a Cylon. He shot me in the arm and… and then later I started feeling sick. I just knew… you know… I just knew that I was pregnant with our baby."_

" _You really loved him?"_ asked Triana as she looked at Sharon _._

" _Yes"_ said Sharon as she wiped her eyes _, "I do love him. And.. and he loves me too and…"_

" _That's the key"_ said Triana softly as she looked at her tray of food, and then at Sharon again _, "my people found that the chemicals the body produces when an individual's feels love enables pregnancies, but that was between my people when they were like you. For someone like yourself, and a fully organic male… this is something that we never realized could happen."_

" _She's a miracle"_ said Sharon as she looked at her abdomen and caressed the bulge.

" _It's a girl?"_

" _Yes"_ said Sharon as she looked up at Triana _, "the Earthers used an ultrasound machine to tell me her gender."_

Sharon then went back to telling Triana about her first meeting with Lauren, to herself, Helo and Starbuck escaping Caprica, to her being held prisoner on the Galactica where her condition surprised many but she had medical help, to finally telling the Furling about her treatment on the Pegasus.

Triana listened in horror as Sharon told her about her torture at Cain's hands, and then at the hands of her subordinates. Triana listened at Sharon telling her that Cain made sure that the baby wasn't harmed… but the rest of Sharon's body was. She told the Furling about the mission back to Caprica to rescue some of the resistance fighters and her second meeting with Lauren and her team; the same people who saved them from a Cylon attack that destroyed a few Raptors.

" _I was on their ship and…. and I asked them.. I asked Lauren for asylum"_ said Sharon while Triana looked at her, _"I couldn't go back to the Pegasus… they'd have killed my baby and… and I couldn't do that."_

" _These people gave you asylum"_ said Triana in a matter of fact voice.

" _Yes"_ replied Sharon, _"after an interview, they gave me asylum. I couldn't go back… I love Helo but… but I couldn't go back there."_

" _I understand"_ said Triana _, "but what your people did, it's…"_

" _I know"_ said Sharon nodding her head _, "but these people lived through an invasion of machines and… and while they wiped them out.. they saw something in us to give us a new home. I mean, I don't know if they'd have done the same thing if we weren't on the verge of extinction… but they did enough. I haven't really talked to those on Eden, but Lauren's told me that they're doing well… settling down slowly. We have a lot to pay for and… and these people gave us that opportunity. I know that doesn't excuse what we did… we were angry at the humans for the way they treated the Centurions, we were angry at how casual they were about it all and… and we lashed out. It's easy to say that the Number Ones were the driving force but… but I supposed they, and the other models who shared his views, tapped into something that was already buried within us. Maybe if we knew about who we really were… if we knew that we were made by, and I can't believe I'm saying this since he's the one who's been the most outspoken against me, Colonel Saul Tigh, Ellen Tigh and the others. I mean, if we knew… maybe it could have been different."_

" _Maybe they didn't tell your people on purpose"_ said Triana, _"or…"_

" _Or maybe they told Number one.. I mean by his designation, he was the first of us"_ said Sharon softly _, "maybe he knew but refused to tell us but… but Colonel Tigh and the others not knowing who they really are? I can only guess that they died and were resurrected, and maybe their memories were blocked."_

" _It could be"_ said Triana as she looked at the food, and then at Sharon once again _, "when are you due?"_

" _A month"_ said Sharon as he looked at the bulge in her abdomen _._

" _I'll help you with your pregnancy"_ said Triana _, "I know about the possible complications, but I'd also like to know more about your people, the Cylons."_

" _Sure"_ said Sharon with a small smile on her face _._

**CIC, Battlestar Galactica, 1100 hours.**

Colonel Mitchell, Dr. Burke, Colonel Sam Finn, and one of her medical staff were walking with Commander Adama towards the Galactica's CIC. Colonel Mitchell had told the Commander that, while the other teams were going to be checking out the personnel, he'd like to begin with the bridge officers in the control room since they were more at risk of being a Cylon.

"You know" said Colonel Mitchell while Dr. Burke translated, "the bridge is where you'd control the ship itself so… yeah. We'll have Colonel Finn and one of her medical team come with us too, and once your bridge has been cleared… we can go on to the next section, maybe the engine room where we'd run the scanner over the personnel. I mean we'll be doing all of this under guard with your people watching us; but it's something that needs to be done."

" _I understand'_ said the Commander.

It was a few minutes later, after walking through meters of corridors, that the small group led by Commander Adama and flanked by three of Galactica's Marines arrived at a heavy door that was flanked by two more Marines. The Commander nodded his head at the two of them before one of them turned and reached for the handle, and then opened the door. The old man then looked back at the group and told them not to touch anything before leading them into the large room. Colonel Mitchell whistled softly as he looked at the room which had people working behind consoles on various levels while Colonel Finn and Dr. Burke stood next to him.

"Wow" said Colonel Finn as she looked around at the people who were looking back at them.

" _This way"_ said Commander Adama as he led the group down a flight of stairs to the main floor where there was a table in the middle, along with an array of four screens right above it.

"Looks like some kind of radar" said Colonel Mitchell as he looked at the dots on the screen, before looking at the Commander who was making an announcement. He told everyone that the Earthers were going to run their scanners over everyone in the CIC. He told them the crew that even if they had been scanned, no one was to leave the CIC until the entire population of the ship had been checked. It was after he made the announcement that Commander Adama turned to Colonel Mitchell, before asked him to get underway with the scanning.

Colonel Mitchell nodded his head before he turned to Colonel Finn who told the man that it would be better if they started from the higher levels, and then walked down.. checking the officers who were standing on the main floor, including Colonel Tigh, last. Walking up to the top of the CIC while Dr. Burke stayed with Commander Adama on the main floor, the three officers took thirty minutes to run their scanner over everyone behind the consoles, including Dee who couldn't help but smile at Colonel Mitchell while he was running the scanner over her.

"Alrighty, you're free and clear" said Colonel Mitchell as he nodded his head at the young woman who had stood up so that she could be scanned, just as the others had done, before she took her seat again after thanking the man.

"No probs" said Colonel Mitchell after Dr. Burke translated what Dee had told him before he walked down the last few stairs and met up with Dr. Burke, Colonel Finn, and the other medical staff… a Lieutenant Astor.

"Looks like you have a fan, sir" said Lt. Astor as he glanced over at Dee who was looking at Colonel Mitchell and smiling before she looked away, with the same smile on her face, and placed her headset on her head.

"Huh?" asked Colonel Mitchell as he looked back at Dee, who noticed that he was looking back at her before she nodded her head at him again, and then looked at her console and pressed some buttons. The Colonel then looked at Lt. Astor, followed by Colonel Finn and Dr. Burke before mumbling that Vala's going to be really pissed. Colonel Mitchell then sighed before telling them that they needed to get on with it, the man glancing over at Colonel Tigh before looking at Colonel Finn, "this is going to be awkward."

"At least we're done here after checking these guys out" said the woman as she led Colonel Mitchell and Lt. Astor. The Commander then stood with Dr. Burke next to him while Lt. Gaeta, Captain Kelly, and finally Colonel Tigh was being checked out. The older man then looked in surprise when Colonel Finn looked at him and nodded her head.

" _No"_ said a stunned Commander Adama as he walked to the Colonel, " _Saul?"_

" _What?"_ asked the confused Colonel Tigh who noticed Colonel Mitchell, and Lt. Astor looking at him while Colonel Finn was showing Commander Adama something on the screen of the scanner with Dr. Burke translating, _"Bill? What's going on?"_

" _I… I.."_ said the Commander as he stumbled to the center table; a stumble that brought Colonel Tigh to action as he went to help his friend by pushing past Colonel Finn and the others from Earth. Grabbing a hold of his arm, Colonel Tigh was surprised when Commander Adama pulled it away and stumbled back again, only for Lt. Gaeta to get him and lean him against the table while the others in the CIC were mumbling among themselves. Commander Adama then told everyone that he was alright while he rubbed his forehead; he then looked at Colonel Tigh and asked him to follow the Earth officers back to the hanger deck, that they needed to run additional tests.

" _For_?" asked Colonel Tigh as he looked at the Commander, and then at the Earth officers who just looked at him. He then saw the scanner that Colonel Finn was holding before he reached and grabbed the scanner from her. Commander Adama was about to order the Colonel to stop when the man turned the scanner on himself and moved the machine up and down over the front of his chest, and it was then he noticed the screen; specifically the image that appeared on the screen.

Images of what seemed to be tiny ten legged bugs; nanites.

Colonel Tigh then looked up at everyone at the CIC, and then at Commander Adama before he finally spoke.

" _This.. this is a trick"_ said Colonel Tigh _, "Bill, I've fought with you.. bled with you.. I… I'm not…."_

" _Colonel Tigh"_ said Commander Adama, " _I… Saul, I need you at the hanger bay. You.. you'll be brought back to the surface for a secondary…"_

" _Commander"_ said the Colonel, his voice shaking, _"I'm not a Cylon."_

At that, everyone in the CIC started to mumble louder while Dee stood up in shock while putting her hands over her mouth.

" _Frak, Saul"_ said the Commander, _"I…"_

" _Hey!"_ shouted Colonel Tigh as he looked at everyone in the CIC; and just as it always did when Colonel Tigh lost his temper with the crew, everyone fell silent. The man then turned to Commander Adama and told him that it could be a trick.

" _That's why I need you to go back to the surface"_ said Commander Adama, _"we… we need to make sure…"_

" _I…"_ said the Colonial officer and stopped when he saw the look on the Commander's face, the look that said he had better do as he was told or else there would be consequences. It was then that Colonel Tigh sighed, before he nodded his head and told Commander Adama he'll go down to the surface… but he wanted observers to make sure that the second round of tests was being carried out properly, and not a trick.

" _I was going to suggest that"_ said the Commander as he held on tight to the edge of the table, so tight that his knuckles were turning white. The Commander then turned to Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Finn before telling that that he wanted Ellen Tigh checked out immediately. Once they were told which room she was in, Colonel Mitchell informed Teal'c over the radio that he needed to take a team and check out Ellen Tigh.

"Three out of four" said Colonel Finn softly as she looked at Dr. Burke.

**The Summers Residence, 1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale, 1230 hours.**

A quick internet search, followed by a call to the Sunnydale Information line, gave Kathy Buffy's address. Once she had put on a set of clothes, and had a decent lunch of some TV dinners, Kathy took the dead young woman's car keys before she exited her loft; part of which was destroyed because of her outburst. Putting the hoodie of the jacket she was wearing over her head, Kathy walked out into the bright sunlight and pressed the button on the key fob. Smiling at the car which just made a beeping sound while its tail lights momentarily flashed, the young woman walked over to the blue coloured sedan and plopped herself onto the driver's seat before driving away.

It had been five minutes later that Kathy stopped the car next the curb right outside Buffy's home. She parked under the shade of a tree before she got out and walked up the walkway to the porch. Looking around, Kathy could tell that it was unlikely that there was anyone home since she couldn't hear any footsteps when she knocked on the door. She looked at the windows and smiled while she waited at the front door after knocking a few more times.

'She may not be in' thought Kathy to herself as she walked to a curtain covered window.

Smiling as she mentally pulled the curtains aside to reveal a cozy living room, the vampire used her eye's ability to zoom in to look at several pictures that were on the mantle of a blonde young woman in a white dress who had a dark haired man in a suit holding her with his arms around her waist. Kathy could see that the both of them were happy; they were grinning at the camera.

'A married Slayer' thought Kathy as she started to walk away when she noticed something else. Looking at a picture on the wall, Kathy saw a large group of people laughing in front of a house; a house that she recognized because of the palm trees that bordered the walkway that led to a porch, but most of all she recognized the number on the pillar that was next to the stairs – 1630.

Kathy smiled when she realized she had already driven past that house.

Now, as she walked on the walkway leading up to 1630 Revello Drive, Kathy had a small smile on her face. She continued walking until she was walking up the stairs to the front porch. She looked at the top of a blonde head that was watching a news broadcast, a news broadcast that made her grin as it was showing a picture of her that was taken earlier that day at Willie's Bar.

'That guy must have had some hidden cameras I didn't know about, good for him' thought Kathy to herself as she lowered her hood, and moved to the right slightly so that whoever was sitting on the couch wouldn't see her if she decided to look out of the window first before opening the door. Kathy then knocked on the door and stepped to one side again when she heard footsteps running towards the door.

Stepping back when the door opened, Kathy smiled at the blonde who opened the door.

"Hi, please let me in" said Kathy as the blonde's eyes immediately glassed over.

TBC.

 


	165. Come at me, Bro! (Part 1)

**BPRI, Sunnydale, 1125 hours.**

Buffy was in Daniel's lab trying her best not to bother Anya while Camille, who was accompanied by Tara, was talking to Cassie. The blonde slayer was juggling pieces of crumpled paper while Anya was getting some translations done. The both of them stayed quiet, with Buffy deep in concentration as she juggled while Anya looked at various books before translating words that were written on another separate piece of parchment. It was a few minutes later that the silence broke with General Landry walking into the room and nodding at both Buffy and Anya.

"Mrs Summers" said the General as Anya looked up at the man, while Buffy put down the crumpled pieces of paper and then stretched them back out saying that she was feeling a little bored. The General told her that it was alright, and that she was welcome to use the gym if she wanted to the next time she was here, "however, I'm afraid that would have to wait for another time."

"What's wrong?" asked Buffy as she stood up from her seat.

"I just received a call from Miss Chase" said General Landry while Buffy and Anya looked at each other, and then at the General again, "she'd like for you to return to Sunnydale."

"Did she say why?" asked Anya.

"She said that she'll explain everything to Mrs. Summers once she returns" said the General looking at Anya, before he looked at Buffy again, "she wanted you and Tara to return, however I'm afraid that since Camille's gotten attached to Miss Maclay…"

"True" said Buffy nodding her head, "good point. Ummm… yeah, I'll let Tara know that I'm going off early. General? Is it something bad?"

"It's for Miss Chase to explain everything to you" said the General.

Buffy and Anya could tell that he wanted to say something else, but he stopped himself. He then told Buffy that once she's ready, he'll have her and Dr. Lee beamed directly to Cordelia and Angel's office.

"Dr. Lee?" asked Buffy, "who's.."

"He's one of the scientists here" said General Landry, "I've had an emergency conference call with General O'Neill and the President, and.. well.. I digress, Miss Chase told me that she'll tell you everything. I've also been authorized by Home World to hand over some technology to the BPRI."

"What?" asked Buffy surprised, "can you give me a hint?"

"All in good time, Mrs. Summers" said the General nodding his head, "I suggest you prepare to leave in twenty minutes, that's how long Dr. Lee would need to pack up his equipment."

Buffy could only nod her head. She was confused as to why she was needed back so quickly, but at the same time she was excited about the new technology, but at the same time she was worried in regards to the reason why the General would have an emergency meeting with Home World. Shaking her head, Buffy told Anya that she'll need to talk to Tara before she leaves. Nodding her head, Anya watched as Buffy walked out the lab with General Landry before she went back to her translation.

Deep down, the former vengeance demon hoped that everything was going to be alright.

Meanwhile, while the General had to get back to his office, Buffy soon reached the infirmary where she knocked on the door. She saw Tara look at her through the glass pane before giving the witch, and Cassie who turned around and grinned at her, a wave. Buffy then signalled Tara to meet her outside; she saw the witch nod her head and then prepare to get up. It was then Buffy saw that the General was right in his assessment of Camille getting attached to Tara; the young girl wouldn't let go of her. Buffy's heart broke when she saw the sadness on Camille's face before Tara turned and stood in front of Camille while stroking her hair, and then her cheek. She saw Camille wipe her eyes before nodding her head; and it was then that the little girl let go of Tara's hand. Tara then gave Camille a kiss on the forehead before she turned again and walked towards the door, all while looking back at the little girl. Holding the infirmary door open so that Camille could still see her, Tara listened as Buffy told her that Cordelia needed her back in Sunnydale.

"Me?" asked Tara.

"General Landry told Cordy that Camille's attached to you" said Buffy as she peeked her head through the door and waved at the little girl, who gave a shy wave back at the Slayer. Buffy then pulled back and looked at Tara before telling her it would be better for Camille if the blonde witch stayed, and that if she's needed, "I'll make sure that Cordy calls you. But for now, stay with Camille."

Tara nodded her head as Buffy squeezed her arm before walking away. The blonde didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling go over her as she watched Buffy walking away.

"Buffy" said Tara, making Buffy turn around, "be careful."

"Will do" said Buffy giving Tara the thumbs up sign before she turned again and continued to walk.

Somehow, that didn't remove the feeling of dread that Tara was feeling.

Shaking her head, she looked back at Camille who looked back at her and smiled. Tara could see that the little girl was afraid that she was going to be abandoned, that she was going to be alone again. Tara then looked at Buffy who made a turn into another hallway before Tara herself turned and closed the door behind her. She walked towards Camille and then sat down next to her; Tara hoping that she won't be needed, because if she was needed… then that would mean that someone she cared about was in danger.

I was ten minutes later that Buffy stood in Dr. Lee's lab with two black metallic cases stacked on a trolley next to him. The General introduced Buffy to him, before telling them that they would be beamed directly to Cordelia's office. It wasn't before too long before three bright flashes of white light enveloped them, and the next thing they knew, they were in Cordelia's and Angel's office while facing Cordelia who was on the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Reardon" said Cordelia as she looked up at Buffy and then looked down at her table, "yes, I… I understand. Her body's ready to be picked up and… and she had many friends here. I'm sure that they'd like to see her one last time and… thank you. I'll let them know and… and I'm so sorry for your loss."

At the break in Cordelia's voice when she mentioned the word 'loss', Buffy and Dr. Lee looked at each other before looking at Cordelia once more. The blonde Slayer saw her friend put the phone down before she sighed, wiped her eyes before picking up the phone again and calling for Fred to meet her in her office. It was after putting the phone down the second time did Cordelia then look up at Buffy and Dr. Lee. Buffy was about to say something when Cordelia stood up and welcomed Buffy back before heading on to Dr. Lee.

"Miss Chase" said Dr. Lee as he shook her hand, "Dr. Bill Lee."

"Dr. Lee" said Cordelia nodding her head, "General Landry told me you'll be coming along. I know you're supposed to be coming in next week for the shielding installation and…"

"Oh" said Buffy surprised, "it went through?"

"Yea" said Cordelia nodding her head, "we actually wanted to surprise the senior staff next week but… but things changed, Buffy"

"Cordy" said Buffy, "what's going on?"

"Callie's dead" said Cordelia as Buffy opened her eyes wide in shock. Cordelia asked the stunned Slayer, and Dr. Lee, to take a seat before telling her what happened, and what they knew so far. As the both of them sat in front of Cordelia's desk, the dark hair woman told Buffy that Angel had sent Callie, and two NID agents to Willie's Bar to find out information on the massacres that occurred at the Bronze. She then went on to tell the shocked Slayer details of the murders while she was gone, including the massacre of the Rearwood family.

"The connection to both massacres is Angel" said Cordelia as Buffy listened in disbelief while Cordelia told the Slayer that Angel believed that this could have been the First Evil using its agents to murder people, all the while leaving messages for him.

Taunting him by having the agent pretend to be his dead sister, Kathy.

Buffy then nodded her head before she closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

Cordelia then told him about the first message and how it was the last thing he told his sister just before he became Angelus; that she was the first one he killed before he killed the rest of his family, and then his village.

"Where's Angel?" asked Buffy softly as she lowered her head and rubbed her forehead.

"He said he's on the way from Willie's place" said Cordelia, "he found something. Willie has hidden cameras in his bar, and they caught images of the girl we think did this, actually.. we know she did this. He's already emailed the picture to the Operations Room, and to Kate."

"That's where I come in" said Dr. Lee as he nodded at the two cases before looking at Buffy, "General Landry told me that Home World approved some emergency upgrades. We'll be connecting the scanning system on the Prometheus Station, to the Operations Room in the BPRI."

"Wait" said Buffy, "this means that the secret's out for the others or…"

"Not exactly" said Cordelia, "General Landry talked to General O'Neill, and told him how urgent it was. He told the man that we were forced to see one of our own die and we couldn't do anything about it. General Landry told me that General O'Neill will be pushing the NID committee to approve the beaming technology, but until then… we've got the Prometheus scanners which will be tuned to the transmitters you, Kennedy, me, Angel, and every Potential we have are wearing right now."

"We'll know in real time where you'll be" said Dr. Lee, "I mean we won't know the details, but the BPRI will know where you are. And the scanners are powerful, we can run facial recognition on the picture of this girl and find her as fast as possible."

"And since it looks like she's staying in Sunnydale" said Cordelia, "we'll be scanning here."

"Which compared to scanning the entire planet for one person, should be relatively easy" said Dr. Lee as he looked at Buffy.

"Cordy" said Buffy, as she leaned forward, "is Kennedy on the way back?"

"Yea" said Cordelia, "Xander's staying with her potentials until they're done with the mission, a NID team's already been sent to them."

"Potentials?"

"We've got the most experienced ones out there; Rona, Amanda, Violet, Satsu, Soledad, Caridad… everyone who's been here since the Slayer Council's out there with plainclothes NID backup. We've even got some plain clothes too working with Kate and her team."

"Good" said Buffy, "I want the other Potentials who don't need to be out there, especially who just joined the BPRI, or those who don't have at least six months field experience, pulled back into the dorms. Full curfew until we find this bitch. Those who're still in the High School and U.C Sunnydale need NID shadows who'll bring them back to the dorms immediately."

"Agreed" said Cordelia as she looked at the anger in Buffy's eyes, before she looked at Dr. Lee and nodded her head and sighed before she sat down on the top of her desk. It was then that Dr. Lee turned to Buffy and gave her his condolences for losing one of her people.

It was just then that the door to Cordelia's office opened and Fred walked in with Angel, and Wesley, by her side.

"Angel" said Buffy standing up as the ensouled vampire looked at the Slayer.

"I'm sorry, Buffy" said Angel.

"Not your fault" said Buffy shaking her head as Dr. Lee stood up, "we find the bitch who did this, first. And then we mourn."

"Miss Chase?" asked Fred who looked at Cordelia, "you wanted to see me?"

"Dr. Winifred Burkle" said Cordelia, "meet Dr. Bill Lee, he's a civilian scientist with the Air Force, Deep Space Radar Telemetry."

"Dr. Burkle" said Dr. Lee as he shook her hand.

"Please call me Fred" said the scientist smiling as she fixed her glasses.

"Dr. Lee" said Cordelia as she pointed to the other two in the room, "this is Angel, and Wesley Wyndham-Pryce; one of our Watchers."

"Hello" said Dr. Lee as he shook their hands.

Cordelia then told the three of them that Dr. Lee was here to connect their systems in the Operations Room to a series of classified satellites that the Air Force was allowing for BPRI use; a group of satellites code named Prometheus.

At hearing the name, Angel just gave a small smile before looking at Cordelia while Dr. Lee told them what the satellite would be used for; tracking the Slayers and Potential Slayers in real time. Cordelia then asked Fred to help Dr. Lee install the equipment, and then she wanted Sunnydale searched for the woman who did this.

It was nearly fifty minutes later that Angel, Buffy, Cordelia, Wesley, Fred, and Dr. Lee were in the Operations Room standing in front of a large screen. Dr. Lee was on one of the BPRI computers as he input a code, followed by Fred who would eventually be the administrator of the program at the BPRI, before the screen in front of them activated and showed them a view of the Earth from the Prometheus Station; however, the others who weren't in the know about the truth believed that the picture was coming from a satellite among a series of thirty around the globe.

"Zoom in to Sunnydale" said Cordelia as they watched the viewed change to a top down view of the entire city, "show me the location of all Slayers, and Potentials; in Sunnydale."

It was then that one green dot lit up at the BPRI as Buffy smiled; she was told that she was the green dot while a large mass of orange dots in the nearby area were the Potential Slayers who were in the dorms. They also saw a few more dots appear at the High School, and at U.C Sunnydale while there were others all around the city conducting patrols on the move.

"Loading the picture of the woman into the system" said Fred who was on the computer next to Dr. Lee. They then looked up at the center screen to see a picture of the mysterious woman appear in a small frame, with a moving green line below it, next to the map of the city, "picture's been uploaded to the satellite."

The green line under the picture turned red, indicating that the picture was uploaded to the Prometheus which then began its scan of the city. Fred and Dr. Lee looked at the screen when suddenly the view changed to the top of a house.

"Oh God" said Buffy as the girl they were looking for looked up at a large tree before closing a car door. Buffy watched the woman walk around the car and then up a walkway, and into the porch of a house… a house she recognized, "that's my house."

"Get a Rapid Response team ready!" said Angel as Wesley and Buffy ran out of the Operations Room before running to get their weapons, "and I want that woman tracked."

**The Summers Residence, few minutes later, 1230hours.**

Kathy smiled at the older blonde woman who was standing in front of her with her eyes glassed over. She hadn't seen her on the group picture that she looked at when looking through the window at Buffy's house, the same picture where she got the address for Buffy's other home. However, Kathy didn't care; she ordered the woman to let her come into the house.

And the woman obliged.

Just as Kathy was about to step into the threshold of the home, she hit a barrier and was pushed back. The vampire put on her game face and hissed at the woman who just stood there while tears were streaming out of her eyes. Almost instantly, Kathy returned to her human face and smiled at the woman as she took one step forward.

"This is not your home, is it?" asked Kathy.

"No" said the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Kathy as she tilted her head, "and where is the owner of this home? Where is Buffy Summers?"

"I am.. am just a house sitter" said the woman as she spoke in a monotonous voice, "the owner is on a trip to Santa Barbara with her children, she asked me to look after the house while her other two children were away. Buffy Summers is in Colorado Springs and…"

"I see" said Kathy as she smiled at the woman.

"And your name?"

"Lisa"

"Step out onto the porch, Lisa" said Kathy as she stepped back while Lisa stepped past the threshold and onto the porch itself. Kathy then cupped her fingers on her right hand before placing her finger nails on Lisa's throat. Katie could see more tears coming from Lisa's eyes while she tilted her head to the other side before her smile vanished, "I'm sorry. This was something I wanted to do to the Slayer's mother, or to her family… but you'll have to do. You see, I want my brother, and the Slayers, and the Potentials to know that I can get them anywhere. So I'll leave you as a message, no one's safe anywhere."

Kathy then smiled as she extended her fingernails through the older woman's throat while Lisa's eyes opened wide before she gasped her final breath. The woman then collapsed onto the floor while her body was convulsing as blood poured out onto the wooden porch. Kathy then pulled her hand back and retracted her fingernails after which she licked the blood off and looked down at the struggling woman who was reaching out for her while she opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. The vampire then turned around and walked down the stairs and headed to the car she had stolen when she stopped. She then looked back at the house and had an idea. She ran back to the unmoving body of Lisa where she put the palms of her hands into the pool of blood that was now dripping down the stairs to the walkway before she wiped the blood on the front of the jacket she was holding. Kathy then got up and smiled as she ran across the street to the house right across from the Summers house.

Kathy pounded on the brown coloured wooden door; and it wasn't long before a woman in a short sleeved T-shirt and sweat pants, who had a bandana wrapped around her head while she had one hand wearing a yellow coloured washing glove opened the door for her.

"Miss, Miss…." Said Kathy in a panic, "I was visiting my friend, Buffy Summers when I saw a dead body on her porch… can.. can I come in and call the police?"

"Oh God" said the woman as she looked at the blood on Kathy's jacket. The woman then told Kathy to come in as she turned and headed towards her phone while Kathy calmly walked in and closed the door behind her. Kathy watched the woman turn around as she put the phone to her ear, and before the phone could be picked up at the police dispatch, Kathy jumped across the room and pulled the chord out of the socket before taking the receiver out of the terrified woman's hand while the Vampire simultaneously pushed the woman against a wall and put her hand over the woman's mouth to keep her from screaming.

"I call" said Kathy as she vamped out while the woman looked at her with eyes wide open, "this is my game.. so I call. You just stay silent, very… very… very silent. You know… deathly silent. In fact, I prefer you dead."

Kathy then broke the woman's neck and watched as she slid down the wall. The vampire then changed to her human face and put the connection back into the socket before picking up the receiver. She was about to dial '911' when she suddenly heard screeching of tyres out in the street. Confused, the vampire ran to one of the windows and peeked out before smiling.

She saw Buffy stepping out of a car as she pointed at two other armed personnel and pointed to her own house. Kathy saw the two personnel head to the porch before she looked at Buffy who had her hair tied back into a ponytail, and she was dressed in black with a sword's hilt visible on her back, as well as a belt of wooden stakes across her chest. Kathy saw another man in the same black uniform, this time with a gun in his hand run up to Buffy, as did another five people… all in tactical masks with machine guns.

"That was fast" pouted Kathy, "I didn't even get to make a call."

Kathy continued to look out the window while watching Buffy and the other man point at the house she was in. She smiled before she projected herself to hear what Buffy was saying, just as she did when she was taunting Angel in his office yesterday morning.

"Three of you go though the back" said Buffy as Kathy watched and listened her giving orders, "the rest of us will get in through the front door."

Kathy pulled back her consciousness as another van drove up. She saw the Slayer look back before nodding at another man, the new comer, who ran up and stood next to her while four more men in black got out of the van. Smiling to herself, the Vampire walked to the living room, unzipped the bloody jacket she was wearing and dropped it onto the floor. Now just in a pair of jeans and an orange blouse, Kathy sat on the couch before she then leaned her back against the back cushion and placed her arms along the top the of couch while crossing one leg over the other. She could hear the people in their heavy boots moving to the back door, and Kathy could hear the people led by the Slayer as they ran up to the front door. It was a few minutes later that she heard the backdoor open, followed by the sounds of people running inside the house. She them heard the front door get smashed open as the blonde Slayer rushed in with a sword in her hand while there were more people behind her with guns at the ready.

"Hello" said Kathy sweetly as Buffy turned and glared at her, as did Wesley, while Garret was at the dead woman's side in the living room. He crouched down and felt for her pulse before telling Buffy and Wesley that she was dead, that her neck was broken.

Kathy saw the people running through another doorway from the sitting room as they entered the living room and aimed their weapons at her.

"Get up" said Buffy, her voiced laced with anger as Kathy looked at her and smiled. It was then that she noticed that Buffy, and two others were wearing a band around their heads that had what seemed to be a miniature camera, "Get up, get up and put your hands behind your head."

"Awww" said Kathy as she tilted her head while the people in the Operations room, including Angel and Cordelia whose arms were crossed around their chests, got a good look at the woman who massacred the people at the Bronze; the same one who killed two NID agents and Callie, the one who may have killed the Rearwood family, and then Lisa on the front porch of the Summers home, and now.. she killed another woman who Angel and the others saw from Garret's head camera, "I thought you're supposed to be the Slayer? Or a Slayer… that Potential I killed tasted good and she gave me some information before she died and…."

"Buffy" said Cordelia through the blonde Slayer's headset while she looked at the screen, "your heart's beating like crazy. I know you're mad, but we need to bring her in. We need to find out what she is, and then… then we kill her."

"Get up" said Buffy as she tightened her hold on the sword as she remembered Callie, "we need to know.."

"Oh" said Kathy as she smiled and leaned forward. As she did so, the other personnel turned off their safeties and aimed their weapons at her, "you want to know what I am?"

"Yes" said Wesley, "Callie's body was drained off blood, and we saw you on video killing her. You drank her blood like a vampire, but you didn't burst while you were in sunlight. It's quite interesting."

"Not really" said Buffy as she glared at Kathy.

"Oh oh" said Kathy excitedly as she looked directly at Buffy while pointing at her camera, "are the people at the BPRI seeing me right now?"

"Yea" said Buffy.

"Good" said Kathy as her smile vanished, "hello, Liam."

Angel and Cordelia put their arms down and looked at the woman in shock as she looked directly at the camera.

"Do you remember me, Liam?" asked Kathy as Buffy rushed towards Kathy and grabbed her by the neck before pulling her up to her feet. She then forced Kathy to turned around and grabbed both of her arms after handing her sword to one of the other personnel in black, who in return handed her a pair of cuffs.

"I don't know who you're talking about but these are enchanted cuffs that'll.."

"Speak… but don't move" said Kathy slowly as she looked at all of the people surrounding her before she jerked herself out of Buffy's grip, looked at her and then ordered her not to move, "you can speak though."

"I… I can't move" said Wesley and Garret who was stuck in a position of going for their weapons, "while the others were still in their positions.. ready to fire but unable to move.

"Buffy?" asked Cordelia as she and Angel looked at Buffy who was just standing still while looking at the young girl who was looking back at her; looking at the BPRI through the video camera, "Buffy, can you hear me?"

"Yes" said Buffy as she remained frozen while Kathy looked at her.

"Can you move?" asked Angel.

"No" said Buffy while Angel and Cordelia looked at each other.

"I'm going out there" said Angel as he watched Kathy walk closer to Buffy, before he looked at Cordelia, "Cordy, whatever she is… she's got some sort of mental abilities. I'm already dead so…."

"Hello Liam" said Kathy as Angel looked at the screen again, "are you there? You can speak through this Slayer."

"Yes" said Buffy after Angel told her what to say, "let her go, let the others go and..."

"I heard a rumour, Liam" said Kathy as she walked looking at each of the personnel with her hands behind her back. She then walked up to Wesley and Garret, before caressing Wesley's cheeks while the Watcher looked at her as he mentally told his body to move. Kathy brushed her fingers on the Watcher's lips before she turned around and walked towards the still Buffy, "the rumour went that you fell in love with a Slayer. Is that true?"

"Why?" said Buffy.

Kathy then looked at Buffy before she grabbed her head and turned to one of the personnel, the same one she had handed her sword to.

"Kill yourself" said Kathy as she pointed at the one with the sword.

**BPRI Operations Room, at that time.**

Everyone in the BPRI operations room looked on in horror as the man turned the blade on himself before swiftly putting the blade through his throat. While everyone in the room was looking on with their hands on their mouths, and while others gasped; Cordelia was already on the phone to the SGC while Angel got back onto the set piece microphone that was connected directly to Buffy, Wesley and Garret.

"Stop" said Buffy, "whoever you are.. stop."

The man fell onto the ground bleeding before Kathy looked back at Buffy.

"Yes" said Angel while Cordelia was on the phone to General Landry, telling the man that things had changed.. and that an entire squad was about to die, "yes, I loved Buffy. But… that was a long time ago. She's not involved with me or…"

"Good" said Kathy, "that's a good boy, Liam. That means I'll kill her last."

"Who are you?" asked Angel through Buffy's voice while he looked at Cordelia who was still on the phone while she nodded her head before giving him the thumbs-up. He then nodded her head.

"You know who…." Said Kathy when she heard a buzzing sound around her before everyone, including Buffy, vanished in a flash of white light. Everyone in the operations room saw the flash of white light from the perspective of Buffy's, Wesley's, and Garret's camera's before the flash of light vanished and everyone in the Operations Room stood up in shock, while others like Fred turned to look at Cordelia and Angel, when the camera's on their headsets showed the inside of the office of the BPRI's co-administrators.

"Cordy" said Angel as he reached out for the phone in his lovers hands. Once he had the phone on his ear, Angel talked to the General, "General, I need you to lock on to my transmitter, and beam me to the location that Buffy was just beamed from. I… I know… General, please… whoever this is? She's dangerous. She has some kind of a mind control power or… I don't know. I'm dead so it's not going to affect me but… she's killed and we have a chance to stop her. I need a beam out."

"I need medical to Cordelia's office" shouted Buffy over the P.A system, "medical to Cordy's office now!"

It was just then that Angel threw the phone back to Cordelia just before he vanished in a flash of white light while the others, except for Dr. Lee looked on shocked. Cordelia then shook her head and brought the phone to her ear before telling the General that he'll need to send a team to the BPRI. Cordelia then put the phone down and looked at all the faces looking back at her.

"Get medical to my office" said Cordelia as everyone still remained shocked.

"Get someone there now!" shouted Cordelia as two personnel went to the phones, "I want full lock down of the BPRI, no one goes out, and no one comes in except for a team that's coming from the Pentagon, and whichever team managed to kill that bitch. I want one of the teams already out there stationed a block away from that location. I want them to move on at Angel's word. No one… and I mean no one says anything about what just happened or you will be faced with treason against this country. Is that clear?"

Cordelia saw that the people around her, even Fred, was in shock.

"Is that clear!" shouted Cordelia.

"Yes" said everyone.

"Lock down initiated" said Fred as she shook her head and leaned over a computer before entering a code.

"Dr. Lee" said Cordelia, "can the Prometheus get us sound and video?"

"Sound, yes" said the scientist, "but we've got privacy protocols against video."

"Then just the sound will do" said Cordelia as she nodded her head, "do it."

**1631 Revello Drive, at that same time.**

Meanwhile, back in the house, Kathy was looking around confused before she screamed in rage. She then threw the couch into the fire place before she proceeded to destroy the living room in her rage. She knew that she was so close as she shattered one picture frame after another. She then stopped what she was doing and stood in the center of the destruction around her. She had her eyes closed and her hands clenched into fists as she thought about the powerful magic that was used to teleport the Slayer and her friends away.

Kathy was standing there for a few more minutes when she heard a buzzing sound behind her. Turning around upon seeing the flash of white light from the corner of her eye, she found herself looking at Angel in his trademarked black overcoat.

"Liam" said Kathy as she stood facing her brother, "it's been a very long time."

"I don't know you" said Angel as he rushed towards her and grabbed her by her blouse's collar before slamming her against the wall, all the while the girl was laughing. Kathy could feel that her feet weren't touching the ground while she was laughing in Angel's face, "but you killed people and left messages for me. Why?"

"All for you, my Liam" said Kathy as she stopped laughing and smiled at her brother, "are you really telling me that you don't remember me?"

**Operations Room, BPRI.**

"We have sound" said Dr. Lee as he got off the phone with the SGC. They all looked at the center screen as the view zoomed in to the roof of the house before the house itself cut away and all they could see was a blue dot that signified Angel.

"I don't…" said Angel's voice.

"Cordy" said Buffy as Cordelia turned around and looked at the blonde Slayer walking into the Operations Room with blood still on her hands, followed by Garret and Wesley, "Matthews is gone."

"Damn" said Cordelia as she looked at the screen again.

"Imagine me with brown hair, Liam" said Kathy's voice, "let's see if that gets through to your thick skull."

"Cordelia" said Wesley as she turned around again and faced the watcher, "what the hell just happened? I think I.. we're owed an explanation"

"Later, Wes" said Cordelia as she looked at the screen again, "later…"

"But…" said Wesley.

"Wes" said Buffy as she looked at the other Watcher, "not now."

"Angel?" asked Garret as Cordelia nodded at the screen, "Oh."

"I need to get back there, Cordy" said Buffy as Cordelia looked back at her friend, and shook her head.

"I've activated full lockdown, Buffy" said Cordelia, "and whoever this is…."

"Kathy?" said Angel's voice as Cordelia and Buffy looked back at the screen in shock, "no…. you…"

"What?" asked Kathy's voice as everyone in the Operations Room listened, "am dead? Supposed to be dead? You want more proof, how about this? The last thing you told me the day you killed me… you know.. after you became Angelus and killed me? I believe you told me 'you're a little bitch, Kathy…. Always following me like a puppy dog. Tell you what… be the puppy dog you are and beg'."

**1631 Revello Drive, at that same time.**

Angel couldn't believe what he was hearing from the young woman he was holding up by her collar and against the wall. The vampire let go as the young woman dropped down to the floor while Angel stepped back in shock. He remembered the day he became Angelus, and he remembered those exact words he told Kathy before killing her.

'I killed her' thought Angel to himself as he stepped back in shock, 'no… this isn't her.. this…'

"What was it I told you?" asked Kathy as she rushed Angel before she gave the surprised Vampire a kick that flung him against the other wall, "what did I tell you?!"

Kathy screamed at Angel who was still in disbelief as he slowly got up, only for Kathy to grab him and then fling him against the other wall which left a crack on the side before the vampire fell to the floor.

"What did I tell you?" asked Kathy as she looked at her brother slowly getting up while looking at her.

"You… you said you loved me" said Angel as he slowly got on to his feet, "and.. and you forgive me. But… no. It's not possible. You're not her.. you're not Kathy."

"Yes, well" said Kathy as she ran towards Angel. But this time the vampire was ready as Kathy punched him, which he blocked before pushing the young woman away. He put his hands up in a defensive stance while Kathy smiled as she prepared herself to fight. What followed was minutes of attacking and defending that showed what two beings who were more than two hundred years old were capable of. They blocked each other's attack, even though there were many that connected. However, in the back of Angel's mind there was the thought that this could be his sister.. his baby sister. But another part of his mind was telling him that it was impossible.

Either way, the thoughts going through his mind were a distraction.

Kathy managed to get an uppercut in and threw the ensouled vampire back before she followed through with a kick that sent Angel flying through the wall, and into the side of the stair case. Walking around the remaining wall, Kathy walked towards Angel who was slowly getting up again. She was about to kick the man's side when he grabbed her leg in mid-kick. He then looked at Kathy with his 'vamp face' on before pushing her away.

"You are not Kathy" growled Angel as he ran towards the young girl before he started to punch her savagely, "you are not her.. you are not my sister... I don't care.. you are not her!"

The last punch from Angel threw Kathy into the dining room where she crashed through the dining table where she groaned before lying on her side.

"I killed my sister when she was twelve years old" said Angel as he changed back to his human face while looking at the young woman slowly push herself up, "that was my first act as a demon, my very first regret after I got back my soul. I see every new sunrise, and her face is first in my mind. She will never know how sorry I am and…"

"Sorry?" laughed Kathy as she slowly got onto her feet, "sorry? You did this to me!"

Kathy shouted at Angel as her eyes yellowed and her fangs and nails extended. Angel looked on in surprise at there being no ridges on her forehead.

"You did this to me!" shouted Kathy as she as she rushed the man and this time she swiped at him with her sharp nails. Kathy slashed at his front, and then she rolled around under his punch before slashing at his side while the ensouled vampire hissed in pain. She then lunged at him just as he jumped back before running into the kitchen. There, Angel grabbed the first two things he saw… two frying pans. He used those pans to block Kathy's nails, and to give him a chance to fight back. He soon gained the upper hand when everything occurred in slow motion. He jumped back as she swiped at him, before he got to her side and kicked her. Kathy then lost her balance just for a moment, but it was enough for Angel to hit her head once with the frying pan, before he swung his other hand and hit the back of her head. The second hit caused her to hit another wall before she looked at Angel with her eyes wide open.

Angel saw the girl who was claiming to be his sister slide back down onto the floor. He saw her yellow eyes vanish as she just sat there with her legs outstretched, and before long her fangs and nails retracted. All she looked like to the ensouled vampire was a normal girl who was trying to get up but failing. He saw her pull her leg back and try to push herself off the floor, but Kathy was so dazed from the last hit that she fell back on the floor again.

All she could do was look at her brother.

**Operations Room, BPRI.**

All everyone heard while they saw the dot that represented Angel move from one side to another, from one room to another was the grunts, crashes, and anything else that was said during the fight between the both of them. Everyone was looking transfixed on the screen as they heard the footsteps of Angel while he was presumably going to finish off the creature that killed so many in two days of terror.

Many still had questions about the flashing lights; but this was the priority for now as Buffy held on to Cordelia's arm while they, Fred, Wesley, Garret and everyone in the Operations Room looked at Angel's signal move to a wall of the house before stopping.

"Why are you saying you're Kathy?" they heard Angel ask.

"My name is Katherine O'Grady" they heard Kathy say; it was as if they were now listening to a little girl who's voice was breaking just before she was about to cry, "I had a brother I…."

"You're an agent of the First" said Angel while Cordelia looked on at the screen with her hand over her mouth in worry, "you…"

"The First is nothing compared to me, Liam" said the girl's voice which started getting progressively angrier, "I'm more! I'm…."

"My sister was kind" said Angel before everyone heard sounds of something metallic falling on the floor; which unknown to them were the two pans the ensouled vampire dropped.

"Damn" said Cordelia, "we should have had video. I need to know if he's alright."

"I was…" said Kathy;s voice.

"You are not my sister!" shouted Angel just before everyone in the room heard grunts, following by the sounds of the ensouled vampire hitting the one who identified herself as Kathy, "show yourself demon, who the hell are you?"

**1631 Revello Drive, at that same time.**

"I was kind" said Kathy as she pushed herself up after Angel kicked her so that she could sit up again while leaning her back against the wall, "I was so happy when I saw you at the door."

"Stop it" said Angel, his voice suddenly low.

"I ran to you…"

"The First could have told you everything" said Angel, "there's nothing that…"

"I hugged you" said Kathy as she looked at Angel through blood that was flowing from a gash on her forehead, cheek and neck, "then you killed me. But those times we had… do you remember? You carrying me to the lake where we'd just…"

"Stop" said Angel, "just stop."

"We'd just sit" said Kathy as she looked at her brother, "do you remember the song you'd sing to me so that I would go to sleep? Do you remember you putting me to sleep even when you were drunk? I would always stay up for you.. always. You would always keep me away when… when father would scream at you for being the no good son. Do you remember that? You would protect me from that, Liam.. you always protected me from that."

"Please" said Angel, his composure and resolve that this wasn't his sister breaking, "stop."

"You killed me, Liam" said Kathy as she showed her vamp face for a few seconds before changing back again, "you made me into this."

"No" said Angel, "no… I…"

"Do you remember old man Connolly?" asked Kathy as she stared at Angel's face; the expression of recognition of that name making Kathy grin on the inside, "we always thought he was crazy? Always talking about magic this.. and magic that?"

"No" said Angel shaking his head as he stepped back in shock, "no…. no…"

"You killed his entire family when you killed everyone in our village" said Kathy while she enjoyed the look of shock on her brother's face, "guess what he did? He sold his soul to bring mine back."

**Operations Room, BPRI.**

"Oh my God" said Wesley as he looked at the screen before looking at Fred, "Fred, contact the archive in London and…"

"No" said Angel as they all heard the sound of anguish in the man's voice, "no… it's not possible.. it's…"

"Like you getting a soul?" everyone heard Kathy say, "huh? Liam? Or was it Angelus?"

"He brought her back and made her a vampire" said Wesley, "that has to be it and…. Fred, again… contact the archives in London. Have them send over everything on soul restoration of the newly reincarnated and…"

"Kathy?" asked Angel's voice which interrupted what Wesley wanted to say, "if… I.. I don't know what kind of vampire you…"

"If you're talking about restoring my soul" said Kathy as everyone listened, "then don't bother… do you know what he did to me? After you killed the entire village?! Three years! Three fucking years I was tortured because of what you did! He restored my soul to punish me and… and I screamed for you. I shouted for you to help me! Where the hell were you?"

"I…." said Angel as everyone just looked at the screen in silence; no one said a single word.

"Then… then when he made me hate you as much as he did" said Kathy, "he… he forcefully merged my soul.. my human soul with that of a demon! The same fucking demon that's a vampire! You made me this way!"

"This.. this is much worse than any of us thought" said Wesley as he put his hand over his head before looking at Fred, "check the archives here and in London for Chimera's. Quickly, get your team together and… and… and we can't kill her…. we…."

"Wes" said Buffy as she looked at her one time Watcher, as did Cordelia, "she killed Callie, she killed so many people that…."

"I know" said Wesley, "I was here when Callie died, Buffy. But that was the demon that killed her, give me some time. Maybe there's a way to separate the human soul from the demon.. there's always a way. If… if there's nothing then we kill her."

"Cordy?" asked Buffy as she looked at her friend, and her boss.

"I'm sorry, Wesley" said Cordelia, "she managed to gain control of four NID teams, four full teams; over ten people. She already killed one of them. If we hadn't beamed the others out when we did… then she'd have killed everyone. Do whatever research you need to do but…"

"Ummm… excuse me?" said Dr. Lee as he put his hand up while Cordelia and the others looked at him, "we do have a device that was created specifically to neutralise mental abilities of… well… I'm sure Miss Chase knows who I'm referring to."

Cordelia then looked at Buffy and they immediately knew who Dr. Lee was talking about; the Ori.

"Why" said Kathy's voice matter-of-factly as everyone looked back at the screen.

**1631 Revello Drive, at that same time.**

"Why?" asked Angel as he looked at the person who he was slowly coming to realize was indeed his sister.

"You're wondering why I'm old.. why I'm not twelve anymore" said Kathy after she had calmed down from her earlier outburst, "I don't know… I've wondered about that myself. But what I…. what I want to know… Liam… why? Why didn't you take me with you?"

"Kathy" said Angel as he shook his head.

"I loved you" said the younger girl as her voice broke again, "I loved you.. you told me that you'd always take care of me, Liam."

"I…" said Angel as he took a step forward while he watched Kathy's eyes tear up.

"Why.. why…. Why didn't you turn me!" shouted Kathy as she looked at a stunned Angel while tears, mixed in with her blood, flowed down her face, "I wanted you to take me away from my torture and turn me… I wanted to see the world with you.. I wanted to… I wanted to be by your side, Liam. Why.. what did I do that made you decide not to turn me? Why? Why? Why? You could have turned me, Liam… you could have turned me and I could have been by your side so why? Why?"

Angel watched as his sister sobbed while screaming the word 'why' at him. The ensouled vampire walked towards the young girl before crouching down. He wiped away the tears of his sister while she weakly pounded her fists on his chest before he wrapped his arms around her back.

"I'm sorry" said Angel as he pulled in his sister and hugged her tight, "God forgive me, I'm so sorry."

It was just then, while Angel was hugging his sobbing sister, did the latter suddenly stop sobbing while she lay her head on the man's shoulder. In a flash, she opened her eyes which turned yellow just as she extended her fangs and her nails again before stabbing Angel in the abdomen with one hand.

Kathy then looked at the look of shock on Angel's face before she had a wide grin form on her lips.

"I'm not sorry" said Kathy as she used her other hand and stabbed the ensouled vampire through his back and pulled him in before whispering into his ear, "I hate you… you think I want to become like you? I'm anger, I'm hate, I'm vengeance…. And I. Hate. You."

"Ka… Kath…" said Angel as she pulled out the nails that were now dripping with blood before she stabbed his side. She could feel Angel struggling as she stabbed him again.

**Operations Room, BPRI.**

Meanwhile, everyone at the Operations Room at the BPRI heard what Kathy had just said as Cordelia ordered one of the awaiting teams to head to the house that Angel was in. Cordelia then turned to Dr. Lee and told him to contact the Prometheus, that she needed to be there. She then turned to Garret and asked for his gun.

"Miss Chase" said Garret.

"Cordelia" said Wesley, "don't be foolish and…"

"I'm giving you an order!" shouted Cordelia as she looked at Garret.

"Prometheus reports ready, Miss Chase" said Dr. Lee as Cordelia held out her hand for Garret's gun while Buffy ran to the wall and grabbed a fire extinguisher before returning to Cordelia's side. Cordelia still held out her hand before looking back at the screen when they heard Angel gurgling. They knew that the man was losing a lot of blood which was why Cordelia turned to Wesley and asked him to make sure that they had blood bags ready in the infirmary, before she turned to Garret again.

"Please" said Cordelia, "it's got to be me."

"Then I'm going with…" said Garret as Buffy told him no, that she was going since she could take Kathy by surprise almost immediately while Cordelia helps Angel. Frowning while nodding his head Garret reluctantly gave Cordelia his sidearm. Cordelia then told Wesley that he was in charge until she got back.

"Dr. Lee" said Cordelia, "me and Buffy, now."

**1631 Revello Drive.**

Back in the home, Kathy had one hand's fingernails buried into Angel's back while she stabbed him again with the other hand. She glanced at the floor and smiled at the pool of blood that had gathered while he had his head laying on her shoulder. She was about to stab him again when she heard a soft word coming out of his lips.

"Kath…"

"Die" said Kathy just as she looked up at a buzzing sound before two flashes of light deposited Buffy and Cordelia. Before Kathy can say anything, Cordelia moved to one side and shot at Kathy, her aim perfected thanks to training she received. Once her magazine was empty and Kathy was still moving despite the bullet holes in her body. Buffy fired the fire extinguisher at the vampire before she stepped forward and swung the metal tube against Kathy's head. That action forced the vampire to release her brother as Buffy looked on in surprise at Kathy's vamp face when she turned back towards the Slayer before she got up slowly.

However that look of surprised was soon gone as Buffy kicked Kathy in the head while Cordelia, with blood all over her hands from Angel's wounds dragged him away. Buffy continued to hit Kathy with all her power, one kick… one punch followed by an uppercut and then another punch before throwing Kathy against the wall. Buffy was viciously beating Kathy, not giving the vampire a chance to even speak or regain her balance. All the while, Cordelia as looking down at Angel who was looking back at her… his eyes trying to focus.

"I know you guys can hear me" said Cordelia as she looked up at the ceiling before looking down at the heavily injured Angel while whispering that everything was going to be alright, "I need…."

"She… sister" said Angel as Cordelia looked down at him, "need…. Help…. Don't… kill…"

"Lock onto Angel's transmitter" said Cordelia, "beam him directly to the infirmary… now."

Angel vanished in a flash of white light as Cordelia got up and looked around all the broken pieces of wood. It was then she noticed a long piece of wood that was relatively sharper than the others. She ran and picked it up before she headed to the other room where Buffy had slammed Kathy into another wall as the entire house shook. Cordelia saw that Kathy's movements were sluggish and she was bleeding from various injuries that were caused by Angel, and further exploited by Buffy. Cordelia saw the oldest living Slayer deliver a strike to the vampire's throat just as she was about to speak.

Cordelia then walked towards Kathy with the stake ready to strike. She remembered her early days in Sunnydale High when she and Scoobies would hunt, to various degrees of success, vampires while Buffy had run away to LA. She remembered all the other times she had used stakes in High School, she remembered all the times she used weapons in Angel Investigations, she remembered Angel teaching her everything she needed to know fighting-wise when the BPRI was formed…. She remembered their training sessions together as she got a good grip on the stake in her hand.

Cordelia saw Kathy looking back at her while she opened her mouth in pain and put her hands to her own throat. Cordelia saw her chance as Buffy looked back at her before she stepped to one side and the dark haired young woman stabbed the stake into Kathy's heart.

"Die" hissed Cordelia as she pushed the stake in deeper.

However, Cordelia and Buffy looked at each other in surprise when the vampire didn't turn to dust.

"What the hell?" asked Buffy as Kathy, with blood coming out of her mouth, looked at the stake, then looked at the blonde Slayer and smiled before she looked at Cordelia.

Kathy struggled to talk but found that she couldn't, she figured that Buffy must have crushed something within her throat.. but she knew that whatever injury it was.. it would heal again. She knew humans..she knew that they were going to be curious about why she didn't turn to dust. As Kathy looked at the rage, mixed with anguish, on Cordelia's face, she smiled. She wanted to have more fun… maybe kill the Slayer before she was 'caught' by the BPRI. But there were unforeseen events that changed her schedule… and now, she got something she didn't expect.

The next part of her vengeance.

'I will turn you' thought Kathy to herself as she looked at Cordelia, then she looked at Buffy, 'and you… the Slayer… I will drink your blood, don't worry.'

However, her plan would go to hell if they actually did kill her. Kathy looked around but found that they had no weapons. She could try and take out Cordelia first and then escape by trying her best to avoid Buffy.. but she also knew that with her injuries, that there was very little chance of escaping Buffy's wrath.

"Angel wants her alive" said Cordelia as the team that was waiting a block away just screeched to a halt outside the house, alongside the now empty vehicles from the previous teams, "he thinks that she can be helped."

"After what she did to Callie? To poor Lisa? To all those people? Even the lady who owns this place?" asked Buffy as she panted while she took out the bloody stake and watched Kathy slide down the wall to the floor, "she doesn't deserve it, Cordy."

"I wanted to kill her" said Cordelia as she looked at the stake, and then back at Kathy who was looking back at her, "I still do; Buffy, she gets out of line…"

"I know" said the Slayer as Violet and Rona rushed in with five NID personnel. Buffy told Rona and Violet to fire all of their tranquilizers into Kathy, which they did. And the next thing they knew… Kathy's eyes rolled back into the back of her skull before she fell to her side unconscious. They then picked up the vampire's body and placed it in a body bag before taking it out to the NID van before they headed back to base, which would be under lock-down for five more hours before a team from the Pentagon was due to arrive.

Unknown to any of them however, the last thing that Kathy thought was that she was happy… that while she may have failed to fulfil her first mission to kill her brother, she'd be getting another chance since Cordelia mentioned he was still alive. And once she was finally done with Angel, she would finally be getting her river of blood. Kathy was also ecstatic that she found out about the woman Angel loved.

'Perfection' thought Kathy to herself just after her eyes closed, and she was covered in darkness.

TBC

 


	166. Wars and a Wall

**Torallia, Colony of New Tollana, 1230 hours.**

The planet Torallia was one of the Colony worlds of the Tollan, and when they found out that their homeworld was destroyed years ago by the Goa'uld.. understandably the colony worlds were deeply worried about their brothers and sisters. It was only days later that survivors from their previous homeworld re-established communications from the colony world that would later be renamed as New Tollana. In the Tollan colonies, everyone knew about the Goa'uld, and they also knew about the threat that they represented with their new upgrades that prevented the famous Tollan Ion canons from repelling the latest attack. Since the landing of the survivors, a new Curia was formed on what became known as New Tollana, and programs on upgrading their weapons were launched. Now every colony world, including Torallia, had Ion cannons situated at critical points. This world even had the latest technology to prevent any race conducting a scan of the surface to see nothing.. no life.. no technology. It is something that they believed was the perfect defence.

That is what the Curia had told them years ago, that if ships running scans from orbit saw nothing on the surface, then they would have no reason to land. In theory that made sense with the Tollan, the Goa'uld wanted slaves and they always looked for populated planets.. and with the upgrades to the Goa'uld shielding, people knew that the parasites would launch raids from orbit to take down the cities, and enslave the survivors. But then again, the Goa'uld didn't know about the upgrades to the Ion cannons which would blow the ships out of orbit in only a few shots.

The colony worlds were also told about Earth, and many had mixed feelings in the Colonies.. just as in New Tollana, about the role played by the planet. However, the colonies never heard about teh advancements that were made by the Earth forces due to the Curia's own pride that a supposedly inferior planet had gained much technology in only a few years; all this despite Narim, as well as others, insistence that the Tollan had to change.

That it was time to change.

However, the need for change would come too late for the colony world of Torallia. Among the little more than a million people spread over four cities, Melian Rak was an engineer who had just walked out of his home after saying goodbye to his family. He was heading for his work at one of the fuel depots that was responsible for refining naquada, the energy source for their cities, their Ion cannons, their vehicles… basically their lives depended on the refinery. As he walked down the three flights of stairs from his home, he looked out at the high rises in the distance before smiling at the bright blue sky. He then briskly walked to his vehicle before, just as he was about to open the door, heard a sound in the distance. He turned around and looked up to see six small ships flying over the city. It was then that the worried man ran back up the stairs as one ship, a grey coloured vessel with wings that swept in front of what seemed like something the shape of a mask, flew right over head.

It was then sirens rang throughout the city and then, when Melian was on the second floor of the five story complex, he looked out of the open hallway as the Ion cannons started to fire at the small vessels. He cheered when he saw two of them get destroyed before the other four vanished in a flash of white light.

With the sirens still ongoing, Melian ran the last flight of stairs and onto the third floor corridor where he saw his wife running out of the house with his three children.

"Kasen" said Melian, "it is alright, they have left.. they have left."

"The sirens" said Kasen while she was carrying their two year old girl while their six and seven year old boys were holding onto their father, "we must…"

The sirens immediately stopped followed by a voice from the government building in the center of the city telling people that there were no ships in orbit. That they were safe, and that no damage was done to the city itself. The voice, that of the Chief Minister of the city, told everyone through speakers in the buildings that the Curia on New Tollana had been notified through the Stargate.. and that they've already sent a ship to Torallia.

However, the leader was interrupted when there was the sound of a door slamming open in the background, followed by worried muffled voices. It was then that Melian and his family saw the Ion cannons opening fire into the sky.

"Attention" said the Chief Minister, "I am ordering emergency evacuation protocols.. I want everyone to get to your assigned shelters and…"

Melian and his family closed their eyes as a bright light flashed from the center of the city, cutting off the communications from the Chief Minister. They then felt the ground shake as Melian looked up and opened his eyes to see a cloud rising from the center of the city… as well as a shockwave of dust, debris, fire, coming towards them.

"Nuclear Weapons" shouted Melian as he ran with his family when the ground shook even more. He looked back while running and saw six more clouds rising in the distance, and more streaks falling through the sky. He knew that they needed to get to the bomb shelter underneath the building but they never made it to the second floor.

As he pushed his family along, another missile hit and his building was destroyed. None of them felt any pain. And they would be the lucky ones, some of the nuclear weapons fell on the naquada refinery; and the resulting explosion ripped a chunk of the planet away with the Cylon Colony just managing to escape in the nick of time from the orbit of the planet.

**Battlestar Galactica, Orbit of New Kobol, at that same time.**

It was over the radio that Willow, Colonel Carter, and the other Earth officers heard that over the last hour Colonel Tigh and his wife Ellen, who was screaming all the way down the hallway that she wasn't a Cylon, was brought over to the awaiting Raptor where Vala and Faith were guarding the Number Three humanoid model, and Chief Tyrol. They were then told that the Combat Air Patrol that was performing manoeuvres out in space would be called back to the gigantic ship for their scans while another group of Vipers took over their duties. It was then that at around a quarter past twelve that Vala said over the radio that they had found the last of the so called Final Five, a man named Samuel Anders who was shocked about finding out that he had nanites.

Back on the Raptor, the Galactica Marines were looking into the ship through the open rear door confused at the Number Three, Colonel Tigh, Ellen Tigh, Chief Tyrol, and Sam Anders; the last of whom just entered the rear of the small ship surprised everyone, just as he was surprised by seeing all of them in the same place as the rear door to the Raptor closed.

"You have got to be kidding me" said Anders as he looked wide eyed, and surprised, at the people around him, "don't tell me… no way… there's no way."

"That's what I've told the Old Man" said Colonel Tigh as he looked at the rookie pilot, and then back at his wife who was leaning forward with her head down and in her hands. He then looked at Chief Tyrol who was simply shaking his head in shock before the older man looked at the Number Three next to him, "you… you've been with this crew from the beginning and…"

"What about you?" asked the D'Anna, "you've been hiding and…"

"We're not Cylons" said Colonel Tigh as he leaned forward and hissed at the woman, "and once they've proved I'm not.. that none of us are Cylons.. then all agreements be damned, I'm going to ask the Commander to have you detained so that we can throw you out of the air-lock."

"I saw the scans" said the Chief as he rubbed the bridge of his nose before he looked up at the Colonel, "what if it's true and…"

"No" said Ellen as she looked up and glared at the Chief, "no.. no.. no.. Saul, tell him that we're not Cylons."

"I am Saul Tigh, Colonel in the Colonial Fleet" said the man as he looked at everyone on the small ship before looking at Ellen, "that is my wife, Ellen…. That is who we are, that is who we'll be. We're not Cylons, we're human beings."

"This is frakked up" said Anders as he leaned back against the interior panelling and put his hands on his head, "I'm Samuel Anders, I was born in Picon, I've dreamt about playing pyramid since I was three and…"

Each person in the ship shared their story with each other to prove that they were not Cylons before they noticed the D'Anna looking at them closely, looking at each of them as if she was examining them with a watchful eye while thinking about something deep in the back of her mind.

"What?" asked Ellen as D'Anna looked at her..

"That woman.. Carter.. she said that they have another person on the surface with nanites in their blood" said D'Anna, "five of you… but… no… it's just stories. Legends that we're forbidden from ever searching for… something that we've been told never to ask. But sometimes I can't help but…"

"Speak up, Cylon" said Colonel Tigh as he glared at D'Anna after he got up and then sat next to his wife, "out with it."

"There are twelve models of humanoid Cylons" said D'Anna, "and yes, I admit that I'm a Cylon. So you know what? That thing they scanned me with detected my nanites… which means that they detected nanites in you four as well. And before you say anything, we've heard whispers, more like rumours really, that there were five more. That they're supposed to be unique.. the only models of their line. Long story short, I've never seen you four before. Maybe you four are part of…"

"Shut up" said Anders as he glared at the Cylon, "you know I killed so many of you on Caprica when I was with the resistance? I'll happily do it right now and…"

"Get in line" said Colonel Tigh as he looked at Anders, and then at D'Anna, "we'll be cleared. And when we are… ooooh boy, you are gonna be a security risk."

"We'll see" said D'Anna as she leaned back against the panelling behind her. The five of them then remained silent while waiting to see if there were anymore suspected Cylons who'd be brought in.

However, the Earth crew knew that they still had to check the entire ship which they believed would take another hour. While Vala and Faith were watching over the Cylons alongside some of the Galactica Marines; Willow, Colonel Carter and the other engineers were in one of the back offices looking at plans of the ship.. plans which impressed the Earth officers on her sheer size alone. Among tables full of plans that were spread out, Willow and the Colonel were leading their own teams… each taking a few areas to conduct experiments, checking if the systems could take the load from the Naquada reactors they had with them; of which one case was with the Colonel, and the other case was with the redhead.

Curious, it was Chief Laird and Cally, as well as Baltar who asked about the contents of the cases while Helo looked on at the mass of people all whispering with their Earth counterparts while the translators were helping keep the conversations going by making each party understand the other. While the Colonial officer was looking around, his thoughts returned to Sharon and their baby. He kicked himself at not having asked about how she was doing, or not even having asked anyone to see her.

Shaking his head and getting those thoughts to the back of his mind, Helo told himself that it would be better to get this done first before asking about Sharon. It was then that the radios on the Earth officers came online, and a voice in the strange language told them something that made the officers quieten down before they looked at each other in surprise, and then back at the Colonials. Helo looked at them confused while guessing that they must have been told something important.

"Captain" said Colonel Carter as she looked at Helo, who was the ranking Colonial officer in the room. The blonde was standing in a corner of the room with an Earth engineer and a translator who was translating her words which were asking him about the Memorial Hallway. It was that word, the same word that referred to a long hallway that contained thousands of pictures from the people in the fleet who've had people still missing, or believed dead. Helo couldn't hear any other voice as the Colonials themselves had quietened down while they too looked at Helo and the Colonel; the similarity among all the Colonials were the sadness that remained in their eyes. The Colonel looked around before telling him gently, while her words were being translated, that one of the teams scanning for Cylons came across the hallway.. that they had paid their respects to the fallen before going on their way, "and before we begin our tests… we'd like the opportunity to pay our respects as well. If that's acceptable of course."

"Umm.. yes" said Helo nodding his head in surprise, "of course."

"I'll have some of the junior engineers begin simulations with our computers" said the Colonel, "they'll go with your teams to the designated points. They'll begin, while myself and Major Rosenberg come with you, and then the others will check it out once we've replaced them if that's acceptable?"

"Yes" said Helo nodding his head.

The Colonel nodded her head before getting back to the plans while Helo notified the Commander of their plans, which he approved. He wanted the Earth officers to see the faces of the fallen in the Colonies so that they could better understand the hatred they had for the machines.

Meanwhile, while Colonel Carter was talking with some of the Colonial engineers, Baltar came up next to her and put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. Colonel Carter then stopped talking before looking at the smiling Baltar who offered his advice as an expert on the technology within the ship. Soon he was joined by Billy who rolled his eyes before telling Colonel Carter that she should get back to explaining what she wanted to do. The Colonel nodded her head before looking at the hand resting in her shoulder, and then at Baltar, and then at the hand again. Before anyone knew what was happening, a surprised Baltar lifted his hand from the Colonel's shoulder before slapping himself hard. The Colonel looked at him while maintaining a look of shock while at the same time talking to Willow mentally; the redhead, who was looking at the plans with her team and some of the other Colonials, told the Colonel that he was being a bit too hands on.

The Colonel mentally thanked Willow while pretending to be surprised as the Colonial scientist slapped himself hard with his other hand while Billy, and some of the Colonial Marines tried to stop him.

"Hey" said a surprised Colonel who was doing her best to hide the grin that threatened to form as Willow looked up at Baltar, as did the other Colonials, "you alright?"

"Get him out of here" said Helo pointing towards the exit as the Marines held both of Baltar's hands which were threatening to swing wildly and slap his own face again. They pulled him outside where Helo told him that he was to stay outside until this whole play for Colonel Carter's attention was over.

" _Come back in when you're ready to at least act professional"_ said Helo before the heavy door was closed, with Baltar panting in the hanger while his Head Six was leaning on a Raptor that was being repaired and chuckling at him. He then turned around and looked at the lone Marine who was standing there with orders to let him in once he seemed to be sane, however… what happened next made the Marine chuckle as Baltar asked him for help as his hands lift involuntarily up to his chest, before his hands were closed into fists.

" _Help"_ said the wide eyed , and fearful, Baltar when he doubled over and groaned in pain before falling onto the floor of the hanger in a foetal position after he punched his own genitals… hard.

Back inside the room, Colonel Carter and Willow were telling the Colonial engineers, Chief Laird and his team, along with Cally… who was his second-in-command so that the deckhands would know that he wanted to keep the spirit of their group as familiar as possible, about the naquada reactors.

Willow opened a case and took out the device before placing it on the table. The translator helped Willow explain what naquada was, and what it did… leaving everyone.. even Helo and Billy surprised. They were told that the devices with them were going to be used for testing should the computer simulations work out, that if the load was too much for the wiring, then there could be blackouts throughout the ship…. And even spark showers, followed by explosions due to the massive load.

Willow, Colonel Carter and the others listened to the whispers while the translators were telling them the more serious questions that the Colonials were asking. Colonel Carter told them that it was very risky what they were trying to do, and that if handled improperly… the naquada reactors could overload and take out the entire ship.

"But to do that requires a pass code" said the Colonel as she looked at everyone, "a code that will not be handed to anyone. The models that will be installed on this ship, should testing work out over the next few weeks, will automatically disable if anyone tries to tamper with it. I know that's not fair, but for your own safety that's what my superiors have ordered."

"Maybe once all this mess with the Ori and the Priors are settled, then things may change" said Willow, "but for now… Colonel Carter and I are saying that there will be some upgrades to protect the survivors on this ship during the upcoming battle that's coming."

"Any questions before we go our separate ways?" asked Colonel Carter.

Willow smiled as a flurry of questions came Colonel Carter's way; she watched the blonde officer answer them as best she could while looking around. She then noticed Baltar walking in with the Marine who was left outside with him; she noticed that he was limping slightly while Helo and Billy frowned at the man… the latter walking up to him before whispering something. Willow looked away with a smile on her face before Colonel Carter told their teams to take the computers and reactors before heading off to the sections that each of the two groups selected.

While the engineers headed for their sections, Willow and the Colonel.. alongside Helo, Billy, Baltar and two of the translators were heading towards the Memorial Wall. It was five minutes of walking and heading up a few decks later that they came to a hallway that contained thousands of pictures on the wall. The Earth officers looked at pictures of men, women, and children; along with hand written notes asking if anyone had seen a particular individual, or saying that they missed their father, mother, son, and so on. Billy and Helo were telling the Colonel and Willow that they started this wall soon after the Galactica and her fleet jumped out of the Colonial systems, that the pictures were from the men and women, and even children, of the fleet looking for those who were missing, and in remembrance of those who were dead.

Willow and the Colonel looked at the pictures, and then the candles and flowers that were laid against the walls. The both of them knew that this was just a small percentage of those who perished, but the impact was huge. As they looked through the pictures, they understood the hate that the Colonials had for the Cylons.

"There was a madman on Earth whose goal was to exterminate groups of people he believed was unworthy" said Willow while she looked at the pictures, her words being translated, while she brushed a finger against the picture of a girl who looked to be about five years old, "he murdered millions in a second major worldwide war on my planet, nothing compared to losing billions of lives… but still…"

"He targeted people of a particular faith before going for others who he… like Major Rosenberg said… he felt was unworthy of breathing the same air" said the Colonel as she stood by Willow and looked at the pictures while Helo and the others listened, "the ones who were fighting against him.. the Allies, won the war.. the madman killed himself… and…."

" _You've remained enemies with his people?"_ asked Billy.

"They acknowledged what the man did was a crime against everything humanity stood for" said Willow, "that something like that can and must never happen again. Now that country's one of our greatest allies."

" _But…."_ said Helo as he tried to say something about the Cylons when he was interupted.

"The people of my faith were the people who were mainly targeted" said Willow as she looked at Helo, and then at the pictures again, "millions died."

Everyone then remained silent as they walked through the hallway and looked at the images of the dead. All the while, Willow was wondering what she would have done had she been around on the planet in that period of human history. There was a period of ten years that Athena had spent on Destiny as an escape from the universe at large; during that time, she was alone in walking the halls of the ancient vessel as it flew through space while conducting its primary mission of collecting data… important data that she knew no one would ever gain access to.

But she still hoped things could change.

Athena closed her eyes and communicated with the Others, begging them for a boon.. that she change Destiny's programming so that once it collected the data it needed to collect, the ship will be instructed to turn around and return home while the seed ships continue seeding the universe with Stargates, and sending that information to the Destiny through the Stargates themselves.

Athena smiled when they approved. They told Athena that the ship would run for untold millions of years more, and that it would take millions of more years to return to Earth. And if any humans remained, it would be up to them to accept the Destiny, or to destroy it. Nodding her head, Athena walked calmly to the bridge where she sat on the command chair. The first of her kind to command the ship that her ancestors, the Alterra, launched into space millions of years ago. She input the new commands while looking out through the windows of the bridge and into the transparent blue hyperspace tunnel. Before long, she'd leave the ship and head to Atlantis where, with Hera, they would stand in the dark looking at the ocean that surrounded them. At times they would even go to Proculus and talk to the Ancient whose punishment was to stay on that planet as the protector of its people, an Ancient by the name of Chaya Sar.

Then they would jump from one galaxy to another, with the redhead stopping on Earth just to pay her respects to Sineya before leaving again. Even at Sineya's grave, Athena remembered the violence she witnessed, as well as the good.

As Athena, Willow had been to worlds at war.. even galaxies at war where untold billions died. She remembered appearing in a field of dead bodies on a planet in a galaxy ten billion light years from Earth. She walked among the bodies as she looked around for anyone who survived this small part of the larger galactic battle; a battle that she didn't even know why it began in the first place.

All she knew was that nearly twenty thousand lives were extinguished, the ground among the crumbled buildings a mixture of blue and purple from the blood of the combatants on both sides of the battle. Shaking her head, Athena then left the planet once again and went to the next planet, and then to the next.

Willow hid those memories from Faith, from the link she shared. As Athena, she had seen horrors that she never told anyone; she didn't want to discuss that with anyone.

"Willow?" asked the Colonel as Willow shook her head before looking at the blonde officer while talking mentally to Faith at the same time.

_Faith: "Red, you alright?"_

_Willow: "Yea, I was just thinking about something."_

_Faith: "About what? You got me tearing up here and Vala's getting kinda worried. She thinks I'm sick or something… but I didn't tell her that I sensed that you were really upset through our link. You alright?"_

_Willow: "Yea… yeah, I'm alright, Faith."_

_Faith: "Ok."_

_Willow: "Faith, I know that we haven't had time to ourselves for some time and… and I just wanted to tell you that I love you."_

_Faith: "I love you too, Red."_

_Willow: "When we get back.. how about we tell Buffy that we'll see her tomorrow. You know, not do the whole barbeque thing tonight since I'm sure Xander's gonna be tired. I'd like to spend the night with you. Just holding on to each other… everything else just vanishing for one night?"_

_Faith: "Yeah. Just the two of us. The Memorial Wall must be real… I mean…"_

_Willow: "Yeah."_

_Faith: "Once we're done here, we get back to Earth. We'll call B then."_

Willow mentally told Faith that she loved her again while telling Colonel Carter that she was alright. She told her that seeing all these pictures reminded her of all the people they lost during the war with the Wraith. Willow knew she was lying, that there were other wars she was thinking about… but she wanted to keep those to herself. She knew that the others didn't need to know the horrors she, Hera, and even Oma had seen throughout the galaxies they explored; horror that started for various reasons from religion, to greed, to beings who just wanted destruction for the sake of destruction.

Once they had walked through the hallway, Colonel Carter and Willow went their own separate ways, with Helo and a Marine going with the Colonel, while Baltar, Billy and another Marine walked alongside Willow to her section along with their respective translator.

It was an hour later that Colonel Mitchell notified Willow, and Colonel Carter that he and the others would be heading back to New Kobol with Commander Adama so that they could bring the Cylons to the surface for their tests. He told them that he was assigning Faith and Daniel to stay with Colonel Carter, and Vala to provide Willow with back-up until they managed to get more engineers through the Stargate, and up to the Galactica for the two weeks of careful testing and simulations.

"Give us an hour, folks" said Colonel Mitchell as Willow smiled while she and her team were examining the power distribution system in one of the selected sections on the aft part of the ship. With the redhead were Cally and a few of her engineers who were watching, and listening, to what Willow and the other Earth engineers were telling them while she typed on the keyboard. The redhead told them that the computer would simulate scenarios that could happen with the Naquada reactor at various power levels.

" _Maybe we could begin the test at five percent?"_ asked Cally as she and one of the Colonial engineers stood side by side with Willow and one of the translators and Earth engineers. Willow nodded her head as she pressed a few buttons. Once the test was finally initiated, the computer ran the simulation before saying that it was a success. Willow then continued to raised the power levels from the naquada reactor until it was at fifty percent power when the laptop made a beeping noise before the word 'System Failure' flashed on the screen. Willow sighed before the translator told Cally and the other engineers that if they activated the reactors after connecting it with the ship, then they'd have a power surge on their hands that could possibly blow the circuits in the section they were in; leaving them in the dark.

"We need to find something that can handle more of the load, the power output need to be at least eighty percent for the shield to be effective" said Willow just as Colonel Carter, who was on the other end of the ship, told the redhead that she had the same problems, "yeah, this is gonna take some work."

While, Colonel Carter and Willow were talking to the Colonial and Earth Engineers on what they could do; the Colonial Raptor carrying the Cylons, Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c, and Commander Adama was being pushed up the elevator to the flight pod from where it was later launched. They felt the bumpy ride as the small ship entered New Kobol's atmosphere before it landed on the surface after a few minutes. Colonel Mitchell told the Commander that he was doing to dial the Stargate for more engineers to be sent to New Kobol, while Teal'c would accompany the Cylons for the secondary battery of tests. It was once everyone was out of the small ship that Starbuck, Roslin and Hunt walked up to them along with Dr. Burke. The Commander told the Colonial politicians what they found in the initial scan, while they listened in shock while Colonel Tigh was insisting there was nothing to the scans… that they were simply a mistake. Dr. Burke approached Colonel Mitchell and told him that they finally had the five that Triana had been talking about on Cylon Earth. She told the Colonel that it would be better to tell the Colonials the truth after the secondary scans were completed, that maybe they could take Triana to a neutral world where representatives from Eden, and the Colonials could meet with Earth as a mediator to prevent both sides from killing each other.

"Triana is the key, Colonel" said Dr. Burke while the Colonials were still talking to themselves as Teal'c stood off to one side observing the Cylons, "maybe her testimony can start some kind of healing process."

"Yeah" said the Colonel as he looked at Dr. Burke, "they have a Hall of Memories up in the Galactica. Kinda like a Holocaust Museum of their own floating in space, the Colonials aren't ready to forgive yet… the wounds are still raw. But you're right that they need to know the truth."

Dr. Burke sighed before she closed her eyes and then turned around. The woman then suggested that the Commander let Teal'c take the Cylons for their secondary tests, and that they needed to have a little chat. Looking on confused, the Colonials nevertheless nodded their heads before Teal'c and a translator took the Cylons to the medical building. Dr. Burke then turned to Colonel Mitchell and asked him to talk to the SGC, since they'd know the results soon.

**New Kobol, 1345 hours.**

The Stargate on New Kobol activated as Riley and Colonel Mitchell received the ten engineers, and four Marines, who had come through the Stargate from the SGC. They walked down the stairs of the Stargate's pedestal before being led to Dr. Burke and Commander Adama who were talking to Roslin and the Vice-President, with Starbuck by their side. They were waiting for Apollo, Racetrack, and a few of the other Marines to return with the rebel fleet that agreed to settle on New Kobol… which would take the better part of a day and a half to jump to New Kobol.

When Dr. Burke noticed Riley and Colonel Mitchell returning with the engineers, the translators then took over.. telling the engineers the rules that Commander Adama laid down for the group that still remained in orbit, out of whom Willow, Faith, Vala, and Colonel Carter would be returning to New Kobol on the Raptor's return trip after the engineers were briefed by Colonel Carter and the redhead. In the meantime, the medical staff would help Dr. Cottle with any illnesses or injuries until they were due back in four hours… which would be about the time the new building for the medical team would be ready on the surface. With the engineers nodding their heads, they then got into the small craft accompanied by four Earth Marines who would be replacing the four on board the Galactica. The whole group watched as the Raptor took off before a nurse ran to Riley while holding a clipboard. The man looked at the parts that the nurse pointed out before he thanked her, and then looked at the politicians and the Colonial officers.

"Commander" said Riley while Dr. Burke translated, "I think we should all go to the building we've used to sequester Colonel Tigh and the others after collecting their blood."

" _The tests are positive?"_ asked a surprised Starbuck; she didn't like the Galactica's executive office, in fact they were always at each other's throats and beneath any form of respect from her, but being a Cylon was the last thing she would have ever thought he could be.

" _There are some things that we've kept hidden from you"_ said Dr. Burke before she turned to Riley and Colonel Mitchell, telling the Earth officers what she was telling the Colonials. Colonel Mitchell had already told her that he received the ok from the SGC to tell the Colonials about Triana once the tests come in positive; as they knew it would. Colonel Mitchell told the linguist and Riley earlier that the SGC would be using Orban as a neutral world.. that they'll be met by Merrin and a few other Orban. The Orbanian children still had some nanites in their systems to aid the adults during the Averium, but that practice was decreased considerably thanks to the SGC helping the adults teach the children who've had the nanites taken out of them, the Urrone, through the old ways. So far it had borne fruit with the children starting to learn like sponges, and within a few years they were able to function independently… with some even teaching the adults. The Orbanian society had already in a state of technological advancement, and one of the devices that they had on hand were translation devices.

Since the Tollan were reluctant to share their technology, the SGC had reached out to the Asgard.. who were still out of contact, the SGC even asked the Asgard stationed at the Zeta Site if they could create some translators for easier communication; all the grey aliens could say was they needed to secure permission from the High Council, that their duties were to use the beaming technology to create humanitarian aid packages which were still being sent to New Kobol, among others. Then the SGC reached out to the Orbanians, the same people who had shown Colonel Carter their version of a naquada reactor, and requested help in developing some kind of translation technology that would be able to easily facilitate communication between Earth and the Colonials.

It was an hour ago that the Orbanians contacted the SGC and told General Landry that four miniature translation devices were ready, and that they had already input recordings of Colonials speaking their language to the device, as well as voice samples from SGC personnel.. including General O'Neill who sent a message to Merrin, wishing her a belated birthday. When General Landry was talking to Colonel Mitchell when he contacted the SGC once he returned to New Kobol with the Cylons, he told the Colonel that the Orban were expecting them within the next two hours at a neutral planet.

As Colonel Mitchell was leading the group with Riley next to him, he thought about what the General had said… that he'd inform Dr. Gardner, who was at first surprised to learn about Triana but agreed that the other Cylons be kept in the dark about her for the moment, at Eden that she had to talk to the Cylons, and get their High Council to meet representatives of the Colonials at a neutral planet so that they could hear what Triana had to say. He looked at Riley before glancing over his shoulder at the worried looks of the group behind him before he looked forward again and found himself at the door to one of the refugee units.

The Colonel opened the door and walked in as Colonel Tigh and Ellen, who were sitting on one of the three beds together, stood up.. as did Anders, Chief Tyrol, Tory, and D'Anna.

All looking at each other, before looking at the person holding the clipboard; Riley, and the translator next to him.

" _I know I'm a Cylon"_ said the D'Anna as she put her hand up and leaned against a wall, _"I'll admit that."_

The Colonials could only glare at her while Riley cleared his throat. Everyone then turned their attention to him, the Colonials hoping that what he was going to say was that they were negative for nanites. Chief Tyrol and Tory looked at each other, while Anders looked at Starbuck… silently mouthing that he was going to be alright and that she shouldn't be concerned about him, and finally Colonel Tigh looked at his wife before looking at Commander Adama and telling him that once they've been cleared… he needed to get a drink.

" _I'll join you"_ said the Commander before turning to Riley, " _Lt. Colonel?"_

"I'm sorry" said Riley while Dr. Burke translated him saying that they detected nanites in their bloodstream as the five of them gasped. Everyone was now speaking at the same time before Colonel Mitchell put two fingers into his mouth and whistled, and almost immediately.. everyone became quiet, but still confused about the results.

Colonel Tigh was seething inside that everything was a mistake.. that the Earth doctors were mistaken.

"Bill" said the Colonel, "I'm not a Cylon… we've known each other for a long time and…"

While the Colonel was talking to the Commander, Chief Tyrol and Tory could only stumbled back in shock upon hearing the news before they sat on the cot.. they then looked at each other before a disgusted Chief got up and sat on another bed. As for Anders, he walked towards Starbuck who took a step back as she put her hand on the weapon on her waist.

"Easy" said Colonel Mitchell as he pointed at Starbuck when he noticed that her hand was resting on the butt of her gun.

" _Commander Adama"_ said Dr. Burke as she ran and stood in the middle of the six Cylons, and theColonial officers and politicians – the Vice President, and Roslin were looking wide eyed in shock at the revelations that some of the powerful figures in the fleet, and Ellen Tigh, were Cylons. That still hadn't registered until Dr. Burke said something that stunned the Cylons, and the Colonials in the refugee unit.

" _Listen to me, all of you"_ said Dr. Burke as she looked at Roslin and the Commander, before looking at the Tigh's and back to the Commander again _, "I know this is going to be difficult to understand, but I need for you to trust me that we did the best we could not to tell you something that would probably confuse you. First of all, we've known for some time about Colonel Saul Tigh, Ellen Tigh, and Chief Galen Tyrol being possible Cylons."_

" _Excuse me?"_ asked Commander Adama who stayed rooted in the spot in shock, as did Roslin and the others while Starbuck approached Dr. Burke in a threatening manner, leading to Colonel Mitchell coming between the both of them while Riley stood between Dr. Burke and the other Cylons.

" _You knew?"_ asked an outraged Starbuck while the others were still in shock about the news.

"It happened some time ago when Sharon Valerii, the pregnant Sharon Valerii had a dream… or it was data contained in some nanites she absorbed when she was handing a bone that was brought in to one of our outposts from the planet refered to as Cylon Earth" said Dr. Burke as D'Anna gasped, which made everyone look at her while she looked at the Five with eyes wide open.

" _Oh Dear God"_ said D'Anna as she point at the Tighs, " _you… you're from Earth?"_

" _What?"_ asked Starbuck as she turned to the Commander who was looking straight ahead at Colonel Tigh, his comrade and best friend _, "Boss, I…"_

The Commander then stumbled back as the other formerly stunned Colonials went into action with Roslin and Hunt preventing the man from falling while Colonel Mitchell ran to hi m and put his arm around his shoulder before taking him to a cot, the same cot that the Tigh's were standing in front of.

" _Bill.. this isn't…"_

" _Stay away from him"_ hissed Starbuck as she pushed Colonel Tigh and Ellen away; and they did move away without a fuss… not because they knew they were Cylons… but because they were still stunned at the revelation. They looked on as Starbuck and Colonel Mitchell helped the old man sit down while Hunt shouted for some water while the Commander just gave in and put his head onto his hands and sobbed. Starbuck was the one who was sitting next to him while she put her hand on his other hand that was resting on his knee while he others could only look on… even D'Anna was feeling bad for the man.

" _Commander"_ said Dr. Burke as she sat on his other side while Roslin and Vice-President Hunt stood next to Colonel Mitchell who was the only buffer now between the Cylons and the others since Riley had gone to get some water while the secondary translator stood to one side which translating what Dr. Burke told the Colonials, " _I know this is a lot to take in. And I'm sorry about the deception, but there are some other things we've recently discovered that make it paramount that your people finally know what's going on. Miss Valerii seemed to have absorbed data in those nanites from bones that belonged to a scientist by the name of Alessa Depani. Those nanites were later destroyed since they were harmful to her, and the baby. But she told us that she saw a Dr. Saul and Ellen Tigh in a lab working on something. She also saw Galen Tyrol die in a nuclear explosion on Cylon Earth. All that information were in those nanites."_

" _Lady"_ said Colonel Tigh finally finding his voice _, "I am not a Cylon. I am an officer of the Colonial Fleet and…"_

" _We have proof"_ said Dr. Burke _, "proof what we're saying in true. But this is something that we need to tell your people, and the Cylon High Council together."_

" _No"_ said Roslin as Dr. Burke looked at the woman _, "that is unacceptable and… and… Dr. Burke, we're grateful for this but this… this information… I mean we have to decide what to do with these… these things and…"_

" _Madam President"_ said Tory _, "please.. I…."_

" _We cannot have a dialog with any Cylon and… and we'll come to a decision on what to do with…"_ said the President while she was ignoring Tory's tears, as well as Ellen's who was holding on to Colonel Tigh, before Dr. Burke interrupted her.

" _President Roslin"_ said Dr. Burke, " _we promised you that you'll be protected by Earth; the Cylon delegation will be unarmed, there will no Centurions present. I can assure you of that. Your people will be unarmed too and…"_

" _You're crazy"_ said Starbuck before she looked at the Commander who had both of his eyes shut tightly _, "and…"_

" _We'll be armed"_ said Dr. Burke _, "we'll prevent anyone from harming you… we'll be the mediators, and a race known as the Orban will be hosting this event on one of their Colony worlds. I can tell you that you will want to hear everything that's going to be revealed. I give you my guarantee that you will be safe."_

" _But…"_

" _Trust us"_ said Dr. Burke as Riley came in with some bottled water _, "ordinarily we would have just left Colonel Tigh and the others to you based on what we agreed. But now, well… things have changed. Their fate in still in your hands.. the agreement is still the same. But I think that there's something else you need to know… and you'll be able to find out on the other planet."_

" _When?"_ asked the Vice-President, trying his best to hide the edge in his voice.

" _Once Colonel Carter and SG-1 return"_ said Dr. Burke as she looked at Roslin _, "they're briefing the engineers on the Galactica on what needs to be done.. and then they'll be coming down. We'll leave once they do; I'm asking for you to have some faith."_

" _We're taking a lot of things on faith"_ said Roslin as she rubbed her forehead in frustration before putting her hand on the Commander's left shoulder _, "fine. But I want only Starbuck to carry a weapon… I want to be on the safe side. I will compromise on that… especially with… them."_

The President glared at the Cylons before looking at Dr. Burke again while frowning.

" _Then the Cylons may want to have a Centurion"_ said Dr. Burke as she stood up while calmly speaking, _"this is just a meeting. The both of your peoples won't even be touching each other. We'll be there to…"_

" _Starbuck has a weapon_ " said Roslin as Dr. Burke sighed before nodding her head. She then told Riley to contact Eden and relay the message to Dr. Gardner. Once Riley ran off, Dr. Burke told the Colonials that things are going to change once again.

" _And things will get a little more complicated"_ said Dr. Burke while looking at Roslin.

TBC.

 


	167. I am the End

**The Colony, hundred light years from Torallia, five minutes before attack.**

Cavil was standing on a platform in a large room surrounded by five tanks that contained cream coloured viscous fluid with the bodies of Saul and Ellen Tigh, Galen Tyrol, Tory Foster, and Sam Anders in them. The older man had his hands behind his back while he glared at the ones he considered his parents as he recalled their appreciation and love for humanity.

Looking down at Ellen, Cavil sneered at her before he went to Saul as he retrieved his earliest memories of Ellen and Saul; the ones who used to consider him their favourite.. for a time. He remembered the stories that they told him about leaving Kobol after they arrived from another world, a world that they never mentioned because they told him that they did not want to confuse him; instead, the world they came from used to be the home of humans and machines. Ellen and her people had gone to Kobol from their world to make them see that Artificial Life was to be cherished, but they were too late. Cavil remembered listening as Ellen told him, while creating more of his models, that they then left the orbit of Kobol in their ship and followed signs left by the early Kobolians to the Colonies.

Ellen and Saul told him that by the time they arrived, the First Cylon war had already taken the lives of millions of human lives, as well as manyof the Centurions. She told Cavil the story of how the Centurions were already conducting experiments into advancing their own evolution, but were failing at every turn.

As Cavil walked over to, and looked down at Galen, he remembered Ellen continuing her story by telling him that they contacted the Centurions, and agreed to help them create humanoid Cylons and share resurrection technology with them.

"It was done to stop the war, John" Ellen told him all those years ago, "so many died, so much blood has been spilled. No more."

Cavil still bristled when he thought about the name that Ellen had given him. She created and named him after her biological father, and hated it; eventually calling himself Cavil in spite.

As Cavil walked over to Tory's tank, he remembered that her face was the first he saw when he opened his eyes after being created in a birthing tank. He was the first humanoid Cylon created by the five of them. He knew that he was the favourite; he knew that he was treasured, as Ellen would always tell him; even among his brothers and sisters. He was the one that the other Five trusted with in helping them create the other models.

But he despised them slowly; the biggest thing that he despised were the emotions that the Five had programmed into him. Back in the large room, as he looked at his 'parents' he could feel that anger growing… he hated them. Even when it was just the Five, and himself… followed by the Two's, Three's, Four's, Fives, and Sixes… he was still the favourite; but his anger towards his 'parents' grew even more.

They created more Humanoid Cylons; the emotions they programmed in him was the fuel that would eventually lead to the destruction of the Five. The first and only straw that broke him and let his emotions take over, especially jealousy, was when the Number Seven model of Humanoid Cylon was created.

The one that Ellen named Daniel.

The one who was supposed to be the last of the Humanoid Cylon models.

She had heard stories from the Centurions about Daniel Greystone, the man who created them on the Colonies. And she wanted to honour the memory of that man, so she and the others created a humanoid Cylon version of him.

Eventually Cavil grew intensely jealous of Daniel since he was emotionally favored by Ellen; Cavil believed that he was being replaced by Daniel. So in his anger, in his rage and jealousy, Cavil sabotaged the genetic code and amniotic fluid of the Daniel line, wiping out the entire line permanently. AS Cavil walked down to Anders, he remembered the look on their faces when they discovered what happened to all the Daniels, to all the Number Sevens.

Cavil remembered the anguish on their faces, he smiled internally at the anguish on Ellen's face.

"You've always known" said Cavil back in the large room as he looked at all the Five, "you've known it was me, you still created an Eighth Model anyway. Because you have this ridiculous human belief that seven children are lucky! But I wonder where you got the idea for the Eight, I'm not complaining.. her tongue technique is excellent.. but I still wonder. The children killing the parents so that they could grow… I killed all of you to become something greater than I could have been if you were all alive!"

Cavil spun around and looked at all the unconscious members of the Five as he recalled fatally injuring one of his clone bodies, and then putting it in a room to bleed to death. He remembered a number Eight finding that body and screaming for help. Cavil looked down at the Ellen lying in the tank as he recalled that he was watching from the ship's control room, it was the same ship that made up the center of the Colony, at Ellen the first one who ran into the room his bleeding body was in. He knew that Ellen would act hysterical over the loss of Cavil's body, after all he was the first. The body he was watching them with over the screen so many years ago was the very first body. Cavil knew that Ellen was sure he'd be resurrected.. but the loss of what she thought was the first body was going to be jarring. He watched the other four rush into the room before Cavil had a big grin on his face.

Cavil remembered pressing a button in the control room to close the doors, trapping the Five in that room. He then sucked out all the air and watched with bated breath as they suffocated from lack of oxygen, and then he boxed them before they could be resurrected fully. Cavil then, from the Control Room, rewrote the code of every remaining 'sibling' models, except for his own line; he corrupted their memories to remove from them the knowledge of the Final Five's identities and programmed them not to think about them at all, however they still knew that another five models existed somewhere. John was going to pretend to know no more about the Five than his 'family'. He insisted that the instructions not to seek them out came from the 'original programmers'.

Over time, he resurrected the Five one at a time but hid their original memories, instead he gave them false ones, and planted each of them among the Colonials in, what many would call, a childish effort to teach them a lesson about their foolish appreciation for humans. He had hoped that when the Cylons returned for their day of vengeance, that the resurrected Five would die. Then once they had retrieved their original memories after they resurrected, they would embrace him and tell him that he was right.. that the humans were the monsters.. and they were wrong.

That was what he wanted to hear most of all as he looked down at Ellen's body; that she and the others were wrong.

But things went off the rails once they began the attack. Cavil waited for the Five to wake up… but they never did. They survived the nuclear destruction of their homes. He then chased them across the stars to punish them.

At first, he wanted to teach his parents a lesson.

But now it was different; it was different ever since the Ori came into the picture.

His hatred for the Five's love for humanity only grew; the Ori, for all intents and purposes, were humans… humans contaminated the connection between his siblings. Cavil viewed humans as having brainwashed Cylons with hope for a new future.. especially the humans from Earth. Cavil nodded at the old model Centurions who were waiting outside the large room; he watched as they walked in.. their metallic feet thumping across the metallic floor as they walked over to him. He pointed at the one who was holding the large rifle in it's hands; the metallic being then handed the weapon to him after which the two machines were told to get out and close the door behind them. That he was not to be disturbed unless the raiders that were sent ten minutes ago returned from their mission to search the nearby planets that were found on their telescopes for human life.

Cavil waited for the door to shut before he walked off the platform and onto the lower floor. He then cocked the rifle and stood in front of Saul.

"Humans have killed us.. made us an extinct race!" shouted Cavil with hate pouring out of every word as he fired multiple shots into Saul's body before going to Anders' body, "you love humans… go frak them. I want you all to die! Die! Die!"

Cavil shot Anders, and then Tory, followed by Galen; and then when he was about to shoot Ellen's body.. he hesitated slightly before the door opened again and another copy of himself walked in and looked at the dead bodies, before he frowned at his clone.

"Now?" asked the second Cavil, "you had to do this now?"

"I was angry" said the first Cavil as he shot Ellen, and continued to fire while he was screaming profanities at the woman until his magazine was empty. He then threw the rifle on the floor, the tanks all red with blood, and the liquid falling onto the floor from the bullet holes in the sides of the tanks. He then walked out the door with his double to a basin of water which ran along the wall. He put his hands in to the clear liquid before he, and the others on the Colony received the transmitted information from the raiders that just returned minus two of their own. Cavil smiled at his double when the information sent through the ship showed that one of the four planets that the Colony had sent their raiders to were occupied by human beings.. human beings who did not belong to the Colonies since this was outside the borders of known Colonial and Cylon space.

Cavil knew that they needed to make only one jump, and he gave the order.

"Jump!"

It was a few second later that Cavil, his hand still immersed in the basin's water, smiled when nuclear fire engulfed the planet below. He smiled at all the deaths of the humans before there was a released of a massive amount of energy. Cavil ordered a jump back to their previous site once they collected a trove of information on the release of the energy, bolstered by Cylon nuclear weapons, that tore off a part of the planet.

Once the Colony jumped back to the previous coordinates, Cavil ordered that they wait for the remaining raiders to return. He knew that the Cylon jump drive could travel further than the Colonials, he knew that it was only a matter of time before they made another series of hundred light year jumps before they stopped, and then scanned space with their more advanced telescopes, and if it seemed that planets they found could support human life, then raiders would be sent to those planets to scout them. After a minute or so, the raiders would jump back all the way to the Colony with information in their databanks on information such as population numbers, and the number of cities; all so that Cavil could have his revenge on the human race.

One planet at a time.

**Beta Site, 1415 hours.**

Triana and Sharon were in the Mess Hall that was partially empty, the both of them sitting alone in one corner while Airmen and soldiers were taking up another three tables in various places inside the Mess Hall. The both of them were having some lunch following Sharon's medical examination; Triana picking at the gooey yellow substance on her tray, along with the brownish loaf that was smothered in white sauce, and the two slices of triangular shaped bread and sauce topped with various vegetables and meat. She looked at the food, and then at Sharon hungrily eating her own.

" _Take it easy"_ said Triana as Sharon gave a small smile and wiped her mouth with a napkin _._

" _I had this when they brought me to their ship"_ said Sharon as she pointed at the yellow gooey pasta as she stuck her fork into it and then picked up a bite sized piece, _"that wasn't that good… Lauren told me that the food here is better."_

" _So"_ said Triana as she picked at the yellow goo on her plate _, "they call this mac and cheese?"_

" _It's good"_ said Sharon as she cut the loaf _, "and meatloaf. Oh, and some pizza too…. I'm just hungry."_

" _That's good"_ chuckled Triana as she took a bite of her food.

Until Sharon's exam with the doctor, she had been asking Triana numerous questions about the Furlings, her version of Earth, what her life was like on that world. Soon they started talking about the people who had saved each of them; Sharon from the torture on the Pegasus, and Triana from being alone on her version on Earth. However, Sharon could still see some doubt in Triana's eyes as to the story that the Earthers had told her.

" _You want to hear something weird?"_ asked Sharon back in the present as she leaned forward on her table _, "I don't know if you've met this red haired woman, she's in one of their teams?"_

" _I think she's called Major Rosenberg"_ said Triana _, "she was one of the people that talked to me about my Earth not being the real Earth; but anyway, yes… I think we are speaking of the same woman. I mean we could be, I'm sure they have many red haired women."_

" _Yeah, that's the one_. _We used to have stories on Caprica of faith healers"_ said Sharon nodding her head, remembering that name from when Dawn was speaking to her on the Avalon after the battle with the Pegasus, and the Ori; the day that Cain betrayed the Colonies, _"I mean the Sharon Valerii who lived there before the Fall, and I have her memories after she died.. I mean I accessed her memories after she died from our shared database. Anyway, she.. I heard about faith healers who could heal the most fatal of wounds."_

" _That's not true"_ said Triana shaking her head _, "we had those stories too, but those were just stories of charlatans using smoke and mirrors… maybe some mass hypnosis."_

Sharon then started telling Triana of the incident at the museum when she was still on Caprica, that she had helped one of the Earthers who was badly injured after she was shot through the shoulder by one of the Centurions. She then told the surprised Triana that the red haired woman ran up to the one who was injured, Dawn, and stopped the bleeding by healing her.

" _No"_ said a surprised Triana before she shook her head, " _maybe she pressed down on the wound, I mean you did say that you were talking to the others and…"_

_She was healed"_ said Sharon nodding her head _, "I'm not kidding you. I asked around here and they said that they have no clue what I'm talking about; I even asked Lauren and Dawn on the Avalon, and they said what you said.. that she stopped the bleeding using pressure and…"_

" _You believe this Lauren and Dawn, don't you?"_ asked Triana _._

" _Yes, but…"_ said Sharon shaking her head _, "I saw the wound heal, Triana. I know what I saw… maybe it's a gift among these Earthers but…."_

" _Or maybe you saw what you wanted to see"_ said Triana gently as she held Sharon's hand, the woman surprised at how fast she felt comfortable with the pregnant Cylon in front of her _, "Sharon, you said that you couldn't feel Lauren… you said that you were hoping that those people at the museum incident were more than what they were supposed to be. Maybe you saw her press down on the wound, and then you lost track of time since you were talking to someone else."_

" _But…"_

" _All I'm saying is that it is a possibility, Sharon"_ said Triana before she looked around and then back at Sharon again while leaning forward even more and whispering _, "have they told you about ascended beings? These Alterra? Ancients?"_

" _Yes"_ whispered Sharon as she leaned forward slightly before looking around, and then at Triana again _, "and why are we whispering."_

" _They can't understand us"_ said Triana while Sharon giggled as the latter leaned back in her chair _, "forgot about that."_

Before Triana could elaborate further, the door at the end of the Mess Hall opened and the commander of the base walked into the building, looked around.. and then nodded at the Cylon and the Furling before he headed towards them.

"Colonel Pratt, good afternoon" said Sharon as she nodded her head at the man.

"Miss Valerii, Miss Connors" said the Colonel while Sharon translated for Triana, telling her that the person talking to them was the commander of the base, and that he just said hello to her.

" _Thank you for having me here"_ said Triana while Sharon translated.

The Colonel nodded his head before asking if he could take a seat with them. Once they said yes, he sat down and told Sharon that he received a report from the doctor saying that she was doing well. He then mentioned that there was a secret pool going throughout the base on what she'll be naming the baby. He told her that it'll be the first baby born in the Beta site, as the Cylon blushed. It was then that Sharon asked the Colonel if there was any way that she could talk to Helo since he landed on New Kobol, and the Colonel smiled before telling her that was one of the reasons why he was in the Mess Hall.

"General Landry approved the use of a video camera to send a quick message to the father of your baby" said Colonel Pratt while Sharon nodded her head, "the camera will be yours to use how you see fit, as long as you don't mentions some things. I'll give you a list that the General's come up with, is that understood?"

"Yes" said Sharon, "I understand."

"Triana" said the Colonel turning to the Furling while Sharon translated, "we have found the five people you were telling us about, and… well, things are a bit awkward right now. We know the Colonials aren't happy that five of their high ranking people are Cylons, and we know that the Cylons may or may not accept what we tell them about who the Five really are. But you can. This meet is taking place on a neutral planet and we'll be hosted by a people called the Orban; the planet is one of their colonies. We'll be mediating between the Cylons and the Colonials. We know that one of the Colonials will be armed, and after hearing from the Cylons; they've decided to head to this planet unarmed as a show of good faith. In case you're concerned, we'll be the ones armed completely… you'll be safe."

" _I do not like this" said Triana, "they… the Cylons.. they…"_

"I am just asking that you tell your story" said the Colonel while Sharon reached for Triana's hand, and then gently squeezed, "the Cylons need to know who they're descended from, and the Colonials need to see that there is a connection between them and the Cylons. That it's been that way since Kobol… since the Thirteenth Tribe, your people, left and settled on a planet you called Earth."

" _Maybe it will start the process of healing, maybe it will not"_ said Sharon _, "we have a lot of things to atone for. I will be the first to admit that, Triana. But healing has to start; the cycle of violence has to grind to a stop. Please help us?"_

" _I… I…"_ said Triana as she looked at Sharon's eyes _, "very well. I'll go."_

_"And there is one more request" said the Colonel, "it;s about who you saw when you were talking with Major Rosenberg, Colonel Carter, and the others. We ask that you don't mention that person to the Colonials. We have no idea how they will take this given that they're still going to be absorbing all this information for many years. We leave it to you to tell Sharon about it, and the Cylon delegation after the Colonials have left."_

_"Who did you see?"_ asked Sharon.

_"I was going to mention it"_ replied Triana _, "I met Athena... she's an Ascended Ancient who told me what she did and... and one of the first things she said was that she was not a god."_

_"Holy"_ said Sharon as her eyes opened wide with surprise, _"that's... wow.. and..."_

It was then that Colonel Pratt coughed before Sharon and Triana looked at him, with the former asking the base commander if it was true.. that Athena was an Ascended Ancient. The Colonel had already been briefed by Colonel Carter, and Willow, on the appearance of the Ancient and the ruse that she played; which led to the Colonel nodding his head and telling Sharon that she is not to mention anything to Helo about Athena.

The Cylon nodded her head and told him that she will not tell Helo about Athena. The man then nodded at Sharon and told her that he and a translator will be going over the video tape for security reasons; something that Sharon said she understood and accepted. The man the turned to look at Triana before telling her that she would be leaving soon

"You leave in an hour, Triana" said the Colonel while Triana nodded. The Colonel then looked at Sharon and told her that someone will be coming by with a video recorder, and he'll show her how to use it so that she could record her message. He then said that the video will go along with Triana's escort after it's been looked through, before being sent to the neutral planet where it'll be handed to Dr. Burke, who will then hand it over to Helo.

"Thank you" said Sharon as the Colonel nodded his head before her got up, and told the two of them that he'll leave them to it. He then excused himself before leaving the Mess Hall, leaving a beaming Sharon who was now thinking about the messages that she could leave Helo, before turning to Triana, and asking her questions excitedly about meeting an Ascended being.

**General Landry's Office, SGC, at that same time.**

General Landry was reading through the reports from the recon mission at Caprica which was sent to the SGC through subspace from the Avalon while the ship was heading for her next mission, which was to conduct scans over Furling/Cylon Earth. Once the databurst was received from the Avalon, the information was passed down to General Landry, Home World, and the IOA for a decision on what to do next. As General Landry read the report, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up; he had been reading about the Colonials killing their own if they questioned Origin, he read about the missions led by Priors being sent through the Stargate to other worlds, he had even read about the three times the Colonials sent a nuclear device through the Stargate. Then he came to the parts about the Scorpion and the Pegasus, the two remaining Colonial warships under Prior Cain. He read the report that the Pegasus was not modified yet, but the Scorpion test fired its energy weapons before it lost all power.

And that was the part that worried General Landry, they already had energy weapons.. even if they were still unstable. He knew that General O'Neill would agree with his opinion when he came in tomorrow morning with the IOA representatives; that they needed to strike soon, and strike hard. They needed to take away Cain's only two weapons that kept her as a threat to the galaxy at large because of her alliance with the Ori.

Of course it didn't help that no one had any idea if Adria was still alive, or if the Ori still existed; but for the here and now, Cain was a threat.. as were the other Ori ships in the galaxy. The man then sighed while imagining the dissent from the IOA representatives, the same people who had a say in the Stargate program despite the massive increase in funding available due to the British giving the SGC half of the treasure found at the Glastonbury Tor cavern as thanks for proving the existence of Merlin, King Arthur, and Camelot.. even if they were technically an Ancient, a human from another world, and the name of a planet respectively.

The General closed the folder he was reading and closed his eyes to give them a rest. He then leaned back and thought about what the consequences would be if they really did go on the attack.

'What would the IOA say?' thought the General as he imagined the Avalon and the Excalibur getting out of hyperspace and using theirAncient energy weapons to fire at the unshielded Scorpion and the Pegasus. The question then would be if Can was on board or not.. he knew that it would have to be a hit and run attack since the other larger ships, the Odyssey had joined the Daedalus over Lantea in the Pegasus galaxy. He knew that the Odyssey had already reached the city since it was being powered by the ZPM that Willow had told the SGC about.. the same one she had hidden away on Kheb. HE knew that he would need to recall the Excalibur, which was conducting supply runs between the Zeta Site and New Kobol for the next few days until there was enough for the Colonials to store away, if he, General O'Neill and the IOA wanted to surprise attack teh Pegasus and the Scorpion.

And the SGC still had no idea why the Wraith were heading to Atlantis, neither did Dr. Weir who informed them of the situation.

Shaking his head and getting back to Cain and the Ori, the General knew that both the Avalon and teh Excalibur ship could destroy both of the unshielded Colonial warships. But if Cain was alive, she'd want vengeance and, he suspected, would get command of an Ori vessel.

'Let's say that the Prior's are waiting for Adria's order to attack Earth' thought the General to himself while he rubbed his chin and leaned back, 'if Cain decided to go rogue, she could come straight to Earth. We still don't have contact with the Asgard, the Tollan are dealing with the destruction on their colony world and are actively looking for the Cylon Colony, the Nox are still pacifists, the Free Jaffa are keeping an eye out for the Colony…. Damn, we need more. Langara's still under Ori control even with Jonas and the other high ranking members of the government in exile on Edina after the bunker containing their Stargate fell, and the Serrakins, and the Hebredian's have already fallen to the Ori.'

The General remembered the message he received from Narim; the Tollan Counselor told him with sadness in his voice a few hours ago that one of their colonies was attacked by the Colony. He said that their scanners had taken a picture of the massive object before data was sent through the Stargate on that world, Torallia, before the Gate shut down… and they hadn't been able to contact the colony via Stargate since then. Narim told the General that the Curia had already ordered two of their ships to that world to search for survivors, and to scan the nearby space for the Colony.

However, Narim said that the Curia would like to take care of this on their own for now after the General offered aid in the form of rerouting either the Avalon or teh Excalibur to Torallia to help in the aid and recovery effort. Narim then told the General about their technology that hid the life signs of anyone on their Colonies, and only the Tollan had the codes to remotely shut the technology off… and the Curia didn't want to share that code, or information on the technology, with Earth.

"But I hope that that offer will remain open, General" said Narim.

"Of course, Councillor" said the General hours ago before Narim thanked him, and the connection was cut.

As the General returned to the present, he continued to think about what could happen if Cain wasn't killed if they destroyed the two Colonial warships.

'We only have the Avalon, Excalibur, and the Prometheus station to defend the planet now' thought the General, 'the two new Avalon class ships will be done in under two weeks, and the next two 304's, including the Apollo, still have some time to go. But if we wait at least two weeks so that those two 305's, the Rasputin and the Shen Long, to come into service then the Colonials may have perfected their shields since they seem to have those experimental emitters. So, do we fire now with teh Excalibur and the Avalon? Or wait two weeks?'

The General had an idea of what the IOA would choose, they'd probably want to wait until the Earth's better defended against the Ori vessels, or they may not even want to attack without building a bigger coalition of ships. Either way, the General knew that more time would be given to Cain to drum up her forces.

"We need to think of something new" whispered the General to himself as he leaned forward and started reading through the papers in the folder once again. He then closed the folder again and leaned back while whispering to himself softly as he went through scenario's in his head, "maybe not a direct attack, I loathe to think about it but we could use the Sodan cloaking devices… send a specialized squad to Caprica cloaked, find a way to get to Cain and… and since her powers are similar in scope to Major Rosenberg, they will not be detected by Cain until the last possible moment before she's killed; an assassination. Maybe it's better as a last resort, she's too dangerous for all of us. But perhaps the first thing we could do is launch a longer recon mission with at least the Avalon close by, if they can isolate Cain on the ships… if we can find out that she's on board, then the Avalon can swoop in.. destroy the ships and then get the hell out of there while the cloaked recon Jumper stays behind for a few days to make sure that Cain is really dead before getting home. Maybe that's the best idea.. I'm guessing Jack could prefer the extended recon mission if we can take out Cain and both ships as a result; but I wonder about the IOA. Damn."

Of course there was the matter of what was happening in Sunnydale to deal with as well, something which he already notified Tara about after he talked to Narim about the attack on Torallia. He then asked Tara to give Cordelia a call.

It was after the call that Tara told the General what happened to Angel while they were standing outside the infirmary some time ago. She told him about Kathy as well, while the General told her that he had already given them access to the Prometheus' scanners and the beaming technology, that a team from Home World was being sent to reveal the existence of Prometheus Station and alien technology; and that the beaming technology would be used only in emergency situations when the lives of Slayers and Potentials were in danger. The General remembered Tara looking back at Camille, who was talking to Cassie, before looking at the General again.

"I want to go back to Sunnydale and help with this whole Kathy situation" said Tara, "I know they've brought her in unconscious.. I mean that what Miss Chase just told me and… I mean.. Camille's here alone and I.. I know how she feels about me. If I leave it's like I'm abandoning her and.. and right now…"

"You're thinking it's not the right thing to do" said the General as he looked at Camille through the open door, as did Tara, "leave, I mean."

"It's like I'm abandoning those who need me… Buffy and the others in Sunnydale.. and Camille who's right her" said Tara softly as she looked at the little girl who was smiling at something Cassie said. It was then that an idea popped into Tara's head that made her look at the General before asking a fateful question, "what's going to happen to her?"

"We'll need to look for someone with clearance to look after her" said the General, "we've got a few individuals and families on the books with clearance and I could contact them and…"

"How about me?" asked Tara as the General gave a small smile.

"You have clearance" said the General, "that's not the problem, but…."

"It's not me being…. I mean.. I love another woman so.." said Tara while the General frowned and shook his head. He told her that he didn't have a problem with Tara being gay, he was just wondering if Sunnydale was the best place to raise a child who has already seen her entire world die; including the ones she loves. Plus, the General also reminded her that she still needed to speak to Kennedy about Camille before she even finalized a decision.

"I.. I know" said Tara as she looked at Camille who looked back at her and smiled.

The General told her to get back to Camille, and then call Kennedy later on. He told her that he'll be in touch with Cordelia and Angel, at least once he's fully recovered from his injuries, and keep her updated.

"Thank you" said Tara as she walked back into the infirmary, while the General nodded his head before heading back to his office to read the report that was sent by the Avalon on her Jumper's recon mission to Caprica.

**City of the Gods, Celestis, Ori home galaxy, 1430 hours.**

Pain.

Immense pain wracked through her whole body.

That's what Adria was feeling as she walked unaided, her face and body doing everything it could not to show the signs of the immeasurable pain that was going up her spine, through her nerves, through her brain…. She refused to show pain in front of the Priors who walked past her.. who bowed down to their Orici as she walked past them.

These weren't her trusted inner circle.

Now it was those priors of he inner circle, four of them and the Doci who knew the truth about the massive injuries that was inflicted on Adria. It was they who brought the Orici from her ship, after it had come to the Ori home galaxy through the Supergate a little over a month ago, to Celestis. She remembered screaming in pain as the four put their hands over the Orici's body and started to heal her… she remembered opening her eyes as pain went through her body and looked at the Doci who was reading out passages of prayers from the book of Origin.

It had taken her a little over a month to heal her broken body, but the pain was still there. Adria had told the Doci that meditation would help reduce the pain, and then after some time, take it away completely.. but she could see from the man's eyes that there was something wrong, something that he wasn't telling her. So she pushed for an answer, and eventually the Doci told her was that the Flames of Enlightenment were no more.

Adria had known the Ori were gone, that Merlin's weapon had killed them all.. and this was just confirmation of that fact. The Flames represented the Ori, and if they were gone… so were the ascended beings. She knew what she had to do now… Adria knew that the power of the Ori still existed in the higher plains and she was going to claim them. She was going to start preparations; she was going to start training to Ascend.

'All that power will be mine' thought Adria to herself, 'with that power, I will destroy the Ancients. But I want my mother to die by my human hands first, I want that red haired witchto die by my hands first… I want to feel their blood going own my arm.. I want to see them bleed on the floor. This happened because of them.. and I will kill them. I am the Orici… I am the living embodiment of the Ori, and after I've killed them and my Priors have taken over the Galaxy… I will be the Ori. But first… I sense some doubts about the disappearance of the Fires, it is time I quelled them. I will show no pain, for I am Orici.'

That's what Adria was thinking as she walked with her head held high. Inside she was screaming with every step, but she made sure that the Priors could never hear those screams. She continued walking through the hallways of Celestis while recalling telling the Doci to call a meeting of every Prior that was staying in the City of the Gods and, at the same time, to transmit what she was going to say to the other Priors throughout their galaxy.

Adria walked, while the Priors she walked past followed her, before she entered the room where the Fires used to burn brightly. She looked at all the Priors who stood in the room make space for her before she walked through all the way to the metal gates. She opened the gates and looked at the marble wall where the fires used to be before turning around to look at the Priors who were looking back at her. She then looked at her Doci who knew that she was in immense pain, but Adria could sense his overwhelming pride at seeing their leader appear before them.

"All of you are concerned about the Fires of Enlightenment, I can confirm that they have indeed been extinguished" said Adria as the jewel in the Doci's neck piece started to glow, indicating that what she was saying was being transmitted to all the Priors in their galaxy, "do not be concerned. The day of judgment is at hand for those in the land of evil! The Ori have not abandoned us… the disappearance of the Fires of Enlightenment do not signify that, instead what has happened is the most blessed thing that could have happened in our history! In the history of our faith! The Ori, in their wisdom, have seen it fit to give me everything they are, everything they know! I will bring an end to evil with the grace of the Ori! I will lead us to battle once again, I will show evil that there is nowhere they can run and hide! We are building more great ships to bring through the portal to the land of evil. We will show our fire.. our belief in the Ori to extinguish the non believers from existence because that is why they have given me what they are. From this day onwards, I am the Ori! I am the beginning of all that is light, and the end of all that is darkness! And we will win.. I will lead all of you in this crusade to wipe out everything that is unholy. Our fellow Priors have continued to spread Origin in that land, and I will send more.. more to spread the seed of light in the darkness that surrounds the people. And if they refuse… I will show them my fire."

"Now go!" said the Doci as he looked at all the Priors, "prostrate to the Ori so that you may be forgiven for having any doubts. Seek the forgiveness of the Ori so that you may be blessed for the coming battle. Lead all of your soldiers in the prostrations so that they too may be blessed and reach a state of pure enlightenment when they pass on to the next life."

"A war to end all wars is coming" said Adria as the Priors in front of her went on their knees, as did every Prior in the galaxy; especially the doubters in the City of the Gods who began to regain their faith that the Ori were not gone. They all went on their knees for forgiveness, and to be blessed by Adria; the Orici who they now knew that the Ori had seen fit to gift all their power and knowledge. She was their fire now.. she was their light.

"Hallowed are the Ori!" shouted the Doci before he looked at Adria who was smiling at him, and then at the Priors who were repeating the mantra; everyone in front of her, others in the planet of Celestis.. and thousands of others throughout the galaxy. It would be hours later that the same message would be sent by Priors who travelled to the Milky Way via Stargate.

In the meantime, for at that moment, Adria just smiled.

'The end is coming, mother' thought Adria, 'everyone's end is coming.'

TBC.

 


	168. Welcome to Lozan, Now Calm Down

**Lozan, Orban Colony World, 1510 hours.**

Merrin remembered her memories of earth with fondness, she remembered how eager Major Carter was to learn about their naquada reactor technology, she remembered the flowers that she drew, she remembered Colonel O'Neill taking her to a school where they actually taught using the old methods.. the method used before nanites to spread information, the same methods that the Orban were adopting slowly.. but steadily. Merrin didn't have any nanites after they were extracted from her mind, but she remembered the fun she had; out of all the things she learned, she remembered the simple pleasures of playing, of painting, of being with children her own age free to do what they wanted.

Instead of reverting to a childlike state after her Avarium, it was Merrin who started changing an entire culture through her nanites which were given to everyone on Orban, and her colonies. While her people were getting the final tables set for their talks with the Colonials and the Cylons under a large tent with a warm summer breeze tussling her curling blonde hair, Merrin looked at the Stargate and remembered how she and the other children who underwent the Avarium started absorbing knowledge like sponges. She remembered that teachers from Earth were sent to help the Orbanian adults teach the children in their old ways, and it was only a few months later that… in some cities, there were reports of some of the children teaching the other children.

Now adults were teaching the adults, and while it was a slow process; their reliance on the nanites weren't as pervasive as they had once been. The nanites were now being studied as a way to improve the overall health of the Orban with some experiments on healing small injuries a rousing success. They had known about the replicator invasion of the galaxy after they had told the SGC about their experiments with nanites; the worries of the SGC were allayed when the Orbanian leaders assured them that the nanites' only programming would be to heal should the body be injured, and when not in use.. they would remain dormant.

One of the stronger alliances that Earth has had since the Stargate was activated, the Orban even allowed some scientists with the SGC to observe the experiments with their version of the nanites; now, the Orbanian Science Council was considering a request with the SGC to work together on a few projects… some of which Merrin would be a part of. It made her look forward to actually teaching Colonel Carter and Willow about the nanite technology that was uniquely theirs… nanite technology that hadn't risen against their creators.

It was a few minutes later that the Stargate chevron's lit up on the Orban colony world. Merrin, who was accompanied by Tomin and his father, Kalan… both of whom knew, and worked with SG-1. Tomin was now about the same age as Merrin, he was nineteen with a full head of brown hair. He chose to undergo the Avarium early after Teal'c had told him about the dangers that the Goa'uld presented so that his people would be able to prepare themselves… and he was there when the Orban were told about the Ori and the dangers that they presented; something which he had to study the old fashioned way. The three of them walked towards the Stargate and looked on as it activated, the unstable vortex rushing out before settling back down into the event horizon. They saw the ripples on the blue pool just before SG-1 walked through the Stargate with a group of eleven people behind them; Dr. Burke who smiled as she walked down the stairs from the Stargate, and ten people behind her who were looking around with shock evident on their faces as they whispered to each other before looking around their surroundings while the people that Merrin knew as SG-1 walked down the stairs of the Stargate pedestal.

"Samantha" said Merrin as she hugged Colonel Carter, "it is good to see you again."

"HI, Merrin" said the Colonel as she stepped back, "the General says hi, and he's sorry he missed your birthday."

While Merrin nodded her head and then talked with Willow, Tomin welcomed Teal'c and Vala to the planet while Kalan welcomed Daniel and the others. All the while the Colonials, led by Roslin, looked on surprised at the fact that they just travelled thousands of light years in a few seconds and at the fact that the team in black uniforms, the ones who Dr. Burke referred to as SG-1, was hugging and talking to , as unbelievable as it seemed to her and the other Colonials, other human beings.

They looked on at Colonel Mitchell then introduced Dr. Burke to the three people who Roslin assumed was their welcoming party before she glanced up, while at the same time nudging Commander Adama's side before nodding towards a large tent a few meters away where here were four more people waiting. While the Colonials were still looking around, Colonel Carter and Willow were handed one of the translators so that they could bring it back to the SGC and reverse engineer it to their own specifications.

Willow and Colonel Carter were amazed at how small the devices were in comparison to the Tollan's translation devices, with Merrin playfully telling the both of them that she'll be glad to teach them how it works. It was that offer which made the two scientists nod their heads in excitement while Kalan and Tomin handed the other three translators to Dr. Burke, who playfully said that she was being pushed out of a job if they did manage to recreate the translation technology; Daniel, and the fourth one would be given to Dr. Gardner when she arrives on the planet.

Once they put on the translation devices, it was Merrin who explained that the devices would be translating in real time, that device would enable speaking and hearing each other in their own language. She added that the first few sentences may seem a bit strange since the translation matrix was still building it's vocabulary. Merrin also said that one major flaw of the device was that one device was capable of translating within a certain distance; she said that in their tests, the devices were useful with anywhere up to three hundred meters of the speaker… anymore than that, people would be hearing their own language mixed with another language.

"So they'll be listening to gibberish" said Colonel Carter.

"Yes" replied Tomin, "it can be countered by having more people with the devices in close proximity with the people who are being talked to, or you could gather people who do not know the language close to your proximity but…"

"That makes it weird for everyone involved" said Willow as she looked at the device and imagined herself trying to talk to fifty Colonials who were trying to squeeze towards her so that they could understand what she was saying. Shaking her head, she then placed the device above her left breast, "so I'm talking in Ancient Greek?"

"English" said Colonel Carter and Dr. Burke.

"Let's test this out then" said Daniel as he turned around and smiled at the Colonials before speaking in English, the device translating what he was saying to them, "ladies and kitchens, can you spray me?"

"Yea…. As if we'd want to spray you" said Starbuck after listening to the words the device translated in real time as she tried not to laugh, however it was a few seconds later that she broke out into a fit before asking him in Ancient Greek what he'd like to be sprayed with.

"Spray him with a nose" said Faith as Starbuck stopped laughing, and the other Colonials looked at Faith while the other Earthers and Orbanians smiled. The Colonials were surprised that the dark haired Slayer was speaking in Ancient Greek… something that she wasn't able to do before. Roslin and the others looked at the other Earthers who were trying not laugh at the same time, especially the ones who she knew did know their language.

"Yeah" said Faith in English that the device on Daniel translated to Ancient Greek, "the translating stuff need a bit of rocks."

"But how?" asked Roslin as she looked at Faith, and then at Colonel Mitchell, "you haven't shown knowledge of our language and… how?"

"Translation technology" said Kalan as he stepped forward and pointed at the small device that was attached to his lapel, "welcome to Lozan, I am Kalan… that is my son Tomin."

"And I am Merrin."

"These people are members of a race of humans who were brought to another planet from Earth by another alien race who, unfortunately, we haven't had much contact with" said Daniel in English while the other Colonials heard it as Ancient Greek; this time they were more surprised to learn that there were races that the Earthers didn't have much information on.

"I.. I am President Laura Roslin of.. of New Kobol" said the red haired woman as she shook Kalan's hand before she motioned towards the others, "this is Commander William Adama of the Battlestar Galactica, Captain Karl Agathon, and Captain Kara Thrace."

"We welcome you all" said Kalan before he motioned to the others behind the group of Colonials.

"They don't matter" said Roslin as she glanced at Colonel Tigh and the others.

It was Merrin and Tomin who walked towards the Five before welcoming them to Lozan, much to the surprise of the human Colonials. Merrin told the Five that she had heard about them from their briefing, while Tomin welcomed D'Anna who shook his hand in surprise.

"You know what I am?" said D'Anna as Merrin and Tomin nodded their head, "then why.."

Before she could finish what she wanted to say, D'Anna, the Colonials and the Five were ushered to one side by Dr. Burke and SG-1 who had already armed their weapons and stood in front of the Orbanians, and the Colonials to protect them while Orbanian security at the tent armed their own weapons.

They stood down when Dr. Gardner's voice came through SG-1's radio, telling them that they were on the way through to Lozan. After Colonel Mitchell acknowledged Dr. Gardner, the blonde woman walked through the Stargate with the Cylon High Council made up of D'Anna, Natalie, Boomer, Leoben, and Simon; the original Cylons who arrived at Eden months ago to speak with Dr. Gardner and her team. The Cylons looked at the Colonials while wondering what was the urgent thing that they needed to discuss; Dr. Gardner had just told them that there was an urgent need for the High Council to accompany her to Lozan, that there was something that they needed to know about their role in the galaxy, and their future.

As Natalie looked at the Colonials, she noticed the D'Anna who was embedded in the Galactica smiling back at her.. and at her people. She glanced over at the D'Anna who was standing next to her and saw that she had a grin on her face upon seeing her 'sister'. The five members of the Cylon council walked down the stairs behind Dr. Gardner, who shook the hand of another woman who was introduced to them as Dr. Winnie Burke.

Natalie could sense the tension in the air with the Colonials glaring at them, and she could see Starbuck with her hand on the butt of her sidearm, ready to pull it out at a moment's notice. She, along with the others, then met with the Orbanians present and were surprised to see that they weren't judging them for their actions.

'Or they haven't been told about what happened' thought Natalie to herself as she listened to the one called Merrin welcome them, 'Dr. Gardner told us about these people from Orban have helped Earth greatly and… and we never asked if they were told the truth about what we did. Maybe.. maybe it's time we did. We've already accepted what we've done, and what's been done to us in return is divine punishment from God. We won't have the forgiveness of the Colonial's anytime soon, if ever… but it's time we publically admit our faults."

The truth was that the Orbanians were already told by the SGC of what happened between the Colonials and the Cylons before this meet was set up. The Orbanians were shocked at the scale of the slaughter of human beings, but they were just as equally shocked at the scale of destruction that would lead to the extinction of a sentient machine race. They, like the Tau'ri of Earth, didn't want to sit back and watch a race vanish.. no matter what that particular race might have done. The Tau'ri told the Orban that the Cylons on Eden were doing everything they could to fix their mistakes; first by telling them about the Colony, and then helping to find out its location so that it could be destroyed since it had already destroyed human lives on two worlds so far.

The Cylons on Eden had also made the case that they would like to join in the battle to take down the Colony should they find it, that it was a danger to the galaxy at large and that they could not have it remain under Cavil's control. Natalie had told them that if they could not gain control of it, then it needed to be destroyed.

Back in the present, the Stargate activated again as the Cylons, and the Colonials separated into two groups and watched as a very familiar person walked through the event horizon with a man in green BDU's, and tactical gear.

It was Natalie who couldn't believe it; she was looking at a copy of herself who, in turn, looked around the surrounding area in surprise before looking at her with anger.

Triana looked at her copy in anger while wondering what role she could have played in the destruction of the Colonies, she then looked at the copy of Sharon who was looking back at her as well. Triana looked at the copy of her father and imagined what he'd be telling the Cylon about the deaths of billions of innocents. She then looked at D'Anna before looking away.

'Maybe one of their friends, or someone they knew personally' thought Triana as she looked at the final dark skinned man. Triana thought that he could be based on someone that they knew personally, and was important to them in some way. Shaking her head, she then followed the armed Captain who was her escort through the Stargate down the stairs with part of her still in surprise that she was on another world through a device that she was told was created by the Alterra. Once she was standing on the grass, she looked back at the Stargate as it disengaged before wondering if the race that her people were named after were just as advanced as the Alterra.

She knew that her race was named after the Furlings, that they were already an advanced race that build A.I that was capable of evolving beyond its programming.. but the Stargate network was a completely different beast. Deciding to push those thought away in the meantime, Triana nodded at Willow, Daniel and Colonel Carter before the Captain… a Lance Hunter introduced her to the rest of SG-1. It was then that Dr. Burke and Dr. Gardner introduced themselves, with Triana handing the video recorder she was carrying to Dr. Burke.. telling the woman that it contained a message for Helo from Sharon.

Dr. Burke told her that she'll make sure it gets to Helo before Captain Hunter told Dr. Burke that the video was already examined for anything that may undermine security.

"It's all been approved, Doc" said Captain Hunter while Dr. Burke nodded her head.

Triana then met the Orbanians who told her not to worry, that everyone would be kept safe during this meeting. The Furling then asked how it was that they understood each other's language, and was surprised to hear that a device was being used to translate what everyone was saying. Dr. Garner asked Triana if she'd like to meet with the Cylons first which led to Triana looking at the confused looked on her copy's face before she turned around and looked at Colonel Tigh and the others. The Furling woman walked towards the Five instead, past the stunned Colonials who just looked transfixed at the silver-blonde haired woman who was herself transfixed on the Tighs, Anders, Tyrol, and Tory.

However, it was Starbuck who first came to her senses and stepped in front of Triana and raised her sidearm… which made Triana step back and raise her hands while Willow, Faith and the others raised their weapons at the Colonial Officer.

"Weapons down, please" said Kalan as he approached them with his hands held out high, "this is a neutral place for both of your groups to talk. You will be safe here, put your weapons down."

"President Roslin" said Dr. Gardner as she approached the redhead, and the Commander who was standing next to her, "the Cylons came here unarmed as a show of good faith, even though they knew that one of you would be bringing a weapon. Please… the reason we're here concerns the Colonials, as well as the Cylons. And the woman that your friend is pointing the weapon at is important to this conversation.. she is the key; the proof that you need to find out the truth of where you came from, where the Colonials came from.. and maybe where you're headed for the future. This is true for you, and the Cylons."

"And SG-1 will open fire" said Dr. Burke as she looked at the leaders, and then at Helo, and back to the Commander and Roslin again. It was then that she noticed Helo putting his hands up as he walked up to Starbuck who was still pointing her weapon at Triana, telling her that she was not going to give the Cylons behind her any ideas of freedom.. that they had betrayed the Colonies and their fates were in the hands of the Colonials.

"Kara" said Helo as he stood in between her weapon and Triana, "put the gun down."

"Helo?" said Starbuck, "this.. this is wrong and…"

"Weapon down" said Colonel Mitchell while mentally telling Willow to knock Starbuck out mentally if she even thinks about squeezing the trigger.

"Starbuck" said Helo while Dr. Burke and Dr. Gardner were talking to the Commander and Roslin, and Kalan had signalled the four members of their own security team to be on standby, "we're here to talk. Let's hear what they have to say… we'll be taking the Cylons back with us… the Earthers have already agreed to that. It's our decision what we do with them."

"Weapon down, Kara" said the Commander softly as he looked back at his officer.

"Boss?" asked Starbuck as her hand trembled.

"Put the weapon down, Starbuck" said the Commander again as Helo gently reached for Starbuck's hand with his own, and pushed it down gently towards the grass. It was then that SG-1 lowered their weapons as well while Helo took Starbuck's weapon out of her hand, put the safety on, and then handed it back to her while Triana walked past her. In the meantime, Helo put a hand gently on his friend's shoulder and squeezed.. he knew how she felt about having someone close to her being discovered as a Cylon. He knew what happened between her and Anders on Caprica, he knew about the relationship they shared.. and he knew that his being revealed as a Cylon was breaking her apart even as she tried to hide it.

_Willow: "Colonels, I don't know how I missed this. I knew al of them were stressed but…"_

_Faith: "Emotional Overload?"_

_Willow: "Could be."_

_Carter: "Continue keeping an eye on her, Willow."_

_Willow: "Will do."_

"It's going to be alright" said Helo gently while looked straight into Starbuck's eyes, "this is just a special meeting for today. It's not a regular thing, the Earthers know it.. and we know, and the Cylons know it. We're just here to listen."

Starbuck then nodded her head after she closed her eyes and stepped back. Helo helped the Colonial officer put her weapon back into her holster while she looked back at Anders, who was looking back at her with his mouth open. Starbuck could see his lips moving... but she heard nothing before she looked away from the man who was mouthing 'I love you' to her. The blonde officer then walked away while Colonel Mitchell and the others lowered their weapons, and then Helo sighed before looking back at Triana who put a hand on his chest and lowered her head in respect before looking back up at the man, and then putting her arm down. The Cylons and the Colonials had seen this exchange between the both of them, while Willow mentally told the others in SG-1 that she really did show the traditional Furling greeting.

"It is my people's method of greeting strangers" said Triana, "thank you."

"Ummm… yea" said Helo as he stepped to one side before he looked away and walked up to, and then stood next to Starbuck, Triana looking back at him before nodding her head. She then walked towards Colonel Tigh and the others before stopping a few steps away.

"Saul, Ellen, Tory, Galen, Sam" said a smiling Triana as she looked at the five of them who looked back at her in surprise before looking at each other. All the while the Cylons were unsure of what was going on, so they looked to Dr. Burke who told them that everything will be explained shortly. In the meantime, they saw Triana giving the Five a smile while D'Anna stepped away to the side while looking at her sister on the Cylon side of the group. She then looked at Triana as she recalled what Dr. Burke had said, that this woman who really did look like the Number Six was originally from Earth. Shaking her head, the Cylon listened to what Triana was saying, "I… I know you don't know who I am. But I know who the five of you are and…"

"You're a Cylon" said Ellen, "we are not one of you and… and we refuse to believe that we are anything like you."

"We're human, Bill" said the Colonel as he looked at his best friend who was standing a few steps to his left, "you have to believe me, we're all… despite what the Earthers have shown us… we're can't be Cylons."

"You are more than that" said Triana as the Colonel looked back at the young woman, "I don't know why you don't have your memories; well, Sharon has an idea and I… I don't know if…"

"Lady" said Chief Tyrol as he looked at Triana, "you don't know what you're talking about and…"

"The Five of you left my Earth to save Kobol" said Triana the mention of the word shutting up anything else that the Five had to say. Triana then looked back at the Colonials, and then at the Cylons who were just out of earshot before she looked at Dr. Burke and Dr. Gardner.

"If you'd come with us" said Dr. Gardner as she and the others led the two groups to the tent. Triana followed behind the Five who were looking back at her before they looked forward again. Before entering the tent, Triana noticed Willow and Faith.. along with the rest of SG-1 and the Orbanian security taking their places around the tent; Dr. Burke, Daniel, and Dr. Gardner were sitting in the tent with Merrin and the others. While the Colonials were still sitting down.. doing their best to keep away from the Five, and the Cylons; the Five were trying to stay away from the Cylons and trying to get a place as close to the Colonials as possible.

While a game of musical chairs was being played of who should sit where, Triana approached Willow who was talking to Faith and Colonel Mitchell while the others had already taken their spots around the tent.

"Excuse me" said Triana noticing the device on Willow's chest; which told the blonde that the redhead and the people around her would understand what she was saying.

"Yep?" asked the Colonel while Willow and Faith looked at the young woman.

"Triana" said Willow as she motioned to the people standing next to her, "that's Lt. Colonel Cam Mitchell, and this is Faith Lehane."

"Hey" said Faith as Triana bowed her head in greeting to the both of them, "you doing alright at the Beta Site?"

"Yes" replied Triana as she looked back at the Colonials and then at the Cylons; then back at the three of the Earthers in front of her, "With everything I have learnt, it is a little overwhelming. Talking with Sharon has helped much… she is different from these Cylons and…"

Triana looked at Willow before telling her that Sharon told her something that she had seen the redhead do on Caprica; and she just wanted to know if it was true.

"Forgive me if it sounds rude" said Triana as she looked at Willow who smiled and shook her head.

"If you mean about me stopping my friend from bleeding out?" said Willow as Triana nodded her head, "that was just me being lucky. I put enough pressure to at least slow down the bleeding, which is why we had to get her out of there fast. It took some blood transfusions and a lot of rest but she's doing alright."

"That's what I thought as well" said Triana while Willow mentally gave a sigh of relief to Colonel Mitchell and Faith.

"Triana" said Dr. Burke as the young woman turned around and then looked back at Willow and the others again. She then walked towards the tent while the three people of SGC one just looked on.

"That was close" whispered the Colonel as he headed for his station before telling Willow and Faith to get to where they're supposed to go. The Colonel then mentally told Willow to connect all members of SG-1; once connected, he told everyone to keep an eye on Starbuck since she was the one with the weapon. He then told everyone to keep an eye out on the Cylons as well, that they were stronger than normal humans so Faith and Teal'c had the lead on dealing with them.

That was something that made Faith, who was standing next to Willow glance over at the Colonel who was doubling up with Teal'c, and Colonel Carter was doubled with Vala.

It was a few minutes later that Dr. Gardner told everyone present that they were here as the guests of the Orban. Kalan then got up and told them about the Orban; he was specially curious about the concern in the eyes of the Colonials, including the Five, and the curiosity showing on the faces of the Cylons upon hearing what the Orban have done with nanites. There were a flurry of questions from the Colonials, and Triana who was stunned at hearing that revelation, and then from the Cylons; however the entire group was asked to hold off any questions until later. Then Tomin told the group about the first time he had met Teal'c, followed by Merrin who told them about what happened to her.

It was Kalan who told the group that it was after Merrin's Avarium that everything changed; that her experiences and what she learned on Earth from the people at the SGC changed everything for their society.

It had forced them to adapt; something that was happening slowly, but surely.

It was then that the Orbanians answered whatever questions they could, telling both party's that they'll be open to trade with both civilizations in food, clothing, and medicine. Kalan could tell that the Colonials were not happy with that idea, but they still grudgingly accepted it… but he also told them that dangerous technologies wouldn't be traded until their peoples had gotten to know one another. He offered them a tour of the city as one group, or as separate groups to show them what their life was like. After a few more questions with the Earth personnel keeping a look out, it was Triana who then stood up and looked at the Colonials, and Cylons, and then at the Five.

Willow and the others saw the looks of shock and disbelief through both groups as Triana talked about her heritage, her version of Earth, the war that destroyed an entire planet, and ended with the escape of Five scientists from Earth who were going to travel to Kobol to warn their cousins.

"Look after your creations" said Triana softly as she looked at the ground while the others looked back at her, "keep them close. Treat them well… we made a mistake. We enslaved our machines, and they fought back. I lost my father, my friends… everyone I knew or loved died on that world. Saul and the others were supposed to go to Kobol and change how the other tribes lived."

Triana then looked at the Five who were seated away from the Colonials, and from the other Cylons.

"The five of you were scientists on Earth" said Triana as Commander Adama, and the others turned with surprise evident on their faces to look at Colonel Tigh and the others who were looking at Triana in equal shock, their minds trying to make sense of everything she was telling them, "you were given the authority to begin research on recreating something our people lost thousands of years ago after landing on Earth, Resurrection."

"No" said Colonel Tigh while the Cylons looked at each other trying to make sense of all the information.

"My father recommended you and your team to the President" said Triana as she looked at Leoben, and then at Colonel Tigh again, "his name was General Leoben Connors. You recreated these Cylons in the images of people you knew; one was made looking like your friend… and another one who looked like his daughter."

"Wait" said Leoben standing up and taking a step forward just as Triana turned and took two steps back with her hand held up and out, telling him to come no further.

"You launched an unprovoked attack" said Triana with tears in her eyes, "you and your people bloodied the name of the ones who created my race, and the ones that we named ourselves after."

The Colonials looked one confused at the turn of events while Leoben sat back down on his seat, with D'Anna putting a hand on the man's shoulder while he watched Triana wipe her eyes before looking away.

Triana took a deep breath before she told the two groups about what she learnt in her history classes; she told them about the Kobol class Furling ship that crash landed on the planet that would later be called Kobol, she told them about the sensor reading they had found later in their life.. the reason that made them search for the Earth of the Alterra; she told them that the Furlings were trying to reach the Alterra, but there was no response. She said that they didn't know what happened to the Furlings, but they must have left the planet. Triana told them about the intervening years after the crash was just darkness for her people… the Organic Drones. She told them that their A.I's were so advanced that they were capable of advancing beyond their original programming. She told both groups about the humans, who the Drones later found were brought to Kobol from Earth, had discovered them when they came upon the buried ship.

"They were already in twelve tribes.. the humans, I mean" said Triana as she looked at a spot on the ground, "my ancestors became their servants, their.. their cleaners, their Slaves… they even fought wars for the humans."

The Colonials and the Cylons looked at each other at that revelation and looked away; Roslin muttering to herself that what happened before, happened again.

They then listened to what Triana had to say about her ancestors using resurrection to transfer their consciousness from one body to another. She said that eventually, the humans saw the machines as human… they became the Thirteenth Tribe. She then told them what happened in the years after that; that while the human Kobolians were teaching that humanity evolved on Kobol, the Thirteenth were discovering that humanity evolved on Earth.. or at least, according to the sensor readings that they had found, that the Kobolians were brought to Kobol from another world.

"We found that the Furlings were trying to contact the Alterra on Earth" said Triana, "that's why my ancestors believed that Earth was the home of humanity; the place where the Kobolians had been taken from."

"Did your ancestors tell the Kobolians? The other Twelve Tribes?" asked Helo.

Triana told him that they did; that instead of listening, the Kobolians had branded them heretics. She told them about the civil war that led to the entire Thirteenth Tribe evacuating Kobol for Earth. Triana told them that there must have been a malfunction in the ship's jump drive. She glanced at SG-1, and remembered what she was told by Colonel Pratt at the Beta Site about not mentioning Athena or any ascended beings; so she covered that story up with a malfunction. She told the Colonials, and the Cylons that they thought it was Earth since they had no idea about the malfunction… that they didn't see any sign of the Alterra, or the Furlings when they landed. She told them what life was like for her ancestors on that world; she told them about the hardships, and most importantly, the need to give up resurrection if they were to grow as a race.

"Biological procreation" said Simon with his eyes wide open as Triana nodded her head, "your people succeeded."

"Yes" said Triana nodding her head, "we found out the key to having children and… and eventually we gave up resurrection. Our society grew… our philosophical differences grew as it should… and our people split up as it should. We called ourselves Furlings to honour the ones who created us. We knew we were on Earth, and we hoped that we would meet the Alterra; the allies of the Furlings."

Triana told them that she was from Tarath, the most advanced country on Earth. She told them about the machines they created which use spread from Tarath to the entire globe. She told them that their society was advanced but complacent, that they had forgotten the lessons of the past. She said that there were people who warned the rest of what could happen if they continued to treat their machines the way they did.

"There was an uprising" said Triana, "it was put down hard. But there was always the concern that they could rise again. A culling was ordered… a reprogramming of machines that had seen battle. We suspect that people who were against to removing free will from the machines didn't reprogram them; at least that's we suspected later on."

Triana then told them about the Five scientists who were recommended by her father to begin research on the recreation of resurrection technology in case the machines rose up again. She looked at Colonel Tigh and the other four, telling them that they volunteered to be the guinea pigs once Ellen found the secret to successful resurrection.

"We wanted to share it with the word" said Triana softly, "the President and his cabinet, the military would be first.. that was the plan after a test. Saul and the others already had their bodies and…. it was too late. I was in the war bunker when the first missiles hit. I watched the machines rise and.. and destroy everything. Saul and the others died and were resurrected… my father and I told them to leave for Kobol. That it was already too late for our world and maybe they could save our cousins from repeating our mistakes. After they left in their ship, my father told me to get into the cryo pod.. me and a few others. Then I went to sleep. My companions died because of a malfunction… and I woke up to a dead world. I met these people from Earth… the real Earth and… and here I am."

"We are sending one of our ships to your Earth" said Colonel Mitchell; who was himself told about it by General Landry. Triana nodded her head and thanked him after the Colonel said that the ship will be running a scan for the most minute of power fluctuations. Triana then remained silent as she looked at the faces of the Cylons, the Colonials and the other Five, waiting and steeling herself for the inevitable questions.

However none came.

Triana could see that they were all stunned with the information that she had given them about the Furlings, Kobol, Earth… the war that ended an entire world. She could see that they were all trying to process everything; she knew that she just upended their worlds.

"President Roslin" said Dr. Burke as the woman who was sitting back on her seat while covering her mouth with her hand looked at the linguist, "we're still leaving the Colonel Tigh and the others with you as we agreed, it's up to you to decide how you want to proceed… all we ask is that they shouldn't be put to death. Like Triana said, they are part of Triana's race even if they do have Cylon bodies. Which I know brings up a very interesting question."

"Why you don't have your memories" said Natalie who now stood up slowly while looking at the woman claiming to be her template, the woman she was modelled after. She approached Triana who stepped back again; stopping, Natalie put her hands up and took a step back before putting her hands down again.

"I was made to look like you" said Natalie softly, "meaning that someone who knew you… remembered you, made me and…"

"Saul" said Triana as she looked at the suddenly tired looking old man, "you and Ellen. I'm sorry I don't know why you don't remember but it's the truth. You and the others remembered me, and created her in my image."

"Then what about me?" asked Boomer as she looked at Triana, "I met the human.. human version of me and…"

"We have an idea on that" said Colonel Carter as everyone looked at the blonde, "it's just a theory but we believe that the Goa'uld may have separated twins from thousands of families on Earth as some sort of sick experiment. Taking one twin to another world and forcing them on another family for an experiment, maybe to see how each one would grow up… the truth is that we don't know. But that makes the most plausible explanation."

"It could be that those five people there" said Vala as the others turned to look at the Tigh's, and then back at the dark haired alien, "could have met the twin of Major Satterfield's ancestors. Maybe she made an impact that those five decided to create a Cylon who looked just like her? If you think about it…"

"It makes sense" said Boomer as she sat down on her seat and rubbed her forehead, "I don't know what to think anymore."

"Bill" said Colonel Tigh, "this is… all I know is that I don't feel like I'm a Cylon. I've never met this Triana before and.."

"The five of you are like my family and…" said Triana, "you already knew me and my father, and we've… what I'm trying to say is that I can try and find out why you can't remember. I was one of the people who helped develop the new bodies that you were supposed to resurrect into and… I mean I helped develop the programming. I'm really good with computers and… and I can try and bring your memories back. I don't know if they were blocked after.. I mean maybe Sharon was right. Maybe you died again and were resurrected into new bodies and…"

"That frackker" said Simon as everyone looked at the man, "he must have known… he was the first of us all. He must have known…"

"Cavil" said D'Anna as she looked at Simon who nodded his head. She then looked at Triana, and then at the Colonials; and she could feel the tension in the air growing with all the revelations. She then glanced over at the redheaded Earth officer as she whispered something into the woman she was standing next to who nodded her head. It was then that she noticed the one male Colonel nod his head slightly before telling everyone that maybe it was time they had a break. That each side needed to adsorb this knowledge and let things calm down a bit.

"I've made a decision" said Tory as she suddenly stood up and looked at Roslin, Commander Adama and then at Natalie and her Cylons, before looking at the President of New Kobol again, "if I am a Furling…. If this body is a Furling then… then I want to stay with Triana and…."

"Tory" said Roslin as she stood up.

"Tory" said Chief Tyrol as he stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, "whatever anyone says, we're not Cylon's we're…."

"How does Triana know our names before we even introduced ourselves?" said Tory as she jerked her shoulder away from Chief Tyrol before looking at Roslin, Helo, Commander Adama, and then at Starbuck who had her hand on the butt of her weapon, "I am not a Cylon. I'd know if I was a Cylon and… and if I really am a Furling then… then I'd want to be with my own people and…"

"Don't" said Willow as she pointed her Zat at Starbuck when the redhead received images of the blonde Colonial officer imagining shooting Tory while taking her weapon out of its holster.

"Starbuck" said Commander Adama as even the Orbanian security team raised their weapons, while the Earth forces raised their weapons at the Cylons who were about to make a move, while Ellen and the others were asking the Commander to calm down.

"Yea" said Colonel Mitchell and Carter pointing their weapons at the Cylons, "everyone take it easy; calm down."

"Please" said Kalan as he ran in between the groups, "you are our guests and thus guaranteed protection. But I insist you follow our rules. This was just meant to be a gathering to gain knowledge about your shared history; not one where you kill each other. I understand that anger goes deep for the Colonials, but for once I am asking that you listen. And I speak the same to the Cylons, please… stay calm."

"Kara" said Roslin closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead before she reached her hand out to the blonde officer, "give me your weapon."

"Ma'am?" asked Starbuck.

"Give me your weapon" said Roslin while Starbuck looked at Roslin, and then at Anders who was looking back at her. The blonde could feel her heart breaking when she imagined the things she had done with Anders.

Willow herself was seeing those thoughts that Starbuck was having, and immediately knew it was a mistake to bring her to this meeting. She saw her memoires of having sex with Anders, she felt her disgust at having a relationship with a machine; Willow then saw her prepare to hand over the weapon to Roslin when she suddenly stopped… then put her hand tightly around the butt of the gun and looked at it. Willow saw what she intended to do.. so she mentally knocked the gun out of Starbuck's hands and onto the grass. The redhead saw Starbuck look at her empty hand confused while Helo picked up the weapon, and then took out the magazine and ejected the round that was in the chamber.

The Earth officers then lowered their weapons while Willow mentally told SG-1 that she saw Starbuck wanting to point the weapon at her own head and shoot herself for her relationship with Anders.

_Faith: "You did good, Red."_

_Teal'c: "For Kara Thrace's mental state, we cannot keep her and Samuel Anders in the same location."_

_Vala: "She'll try again either way."_

_Carter: "Cam and I will talk to Roslin and Commander Adama. Maybe we can have an arrangement where the five of them can remain at the Beta site under our custody."_

_Mitchell: "You know they're not gonna like that."_

_Carter: "No other choice. She just tried to kill herself. What'll she do when the five of them return with the Colonials?"_

_Daniel: "Any idea on if we're getting those experts from the FBI talk to these guys?"_

_Mitchell: "In a few days."_

_Daniel: "That'll help in at least trying to convince the Colonials that the Five of them didn't have anything to do in this war… I mean as far as knowing about it from the beginning."_

_Faith: "True."_

The groups then broke up to take a break, with Colonel Tigh, Ellen, Ander and Chief Tyrol trying to convince Tory that they belong to the Colonials… that they were Colonials.

Nothing more, nothing less.

All Tory did was shake her head.

The groups stayed separate with the Earth and Orbanian forces watching over them before they continued their talks again fifteen minutes later, with Willow and the others in SG-1 hoping that no one starts killing each other in hand to hand combat.

TBC.

 


	169. The Blood Demons

**Medical Building, New Kobol, 1530 hours.**

A doctor had just changed the bandage over Talia's gunshot wound while she was thinking about Roslin telling her that she and some of the senior staff were leaving for another world, and that if she needed to talk to anyone Vice-President Hunt would be available. Talia remembered saying that she was bored, that she wanted to do something.. at least to atone for her part in what was happening in Caprica. She told the President that she had her doubts about the Ori, but the resistance leaders were taken in by the promise of enlightenment.. as were many of the resistance fighters.

"But killing innocents… I…," said Talia as she looked at Roslin and Hunt before the former left for Lozan.

Talia remembered Roslin telling her that she was only one person, and that she didn't know who she could trust. Roslin and Hunt then said that they'll get something set up in under a years, that the Earthers were helping them to fight Cain so that they could rescue their people from the radioactive worlds of the Colonies.

Back in the present, Talia recalled just nodding her head before she was left alone once again. She knew that the Vice- President was busy, but there was an idea in her head that was festering. It was something she knew that could help their cause and she really wanted to do something to help her people. Finally making her choice, Talia picked up the red call button that lay next to her and pressed on the top. She then lay back on her bed while waiting for the doctor to come to her, which he did five minutes later. Talia looked at the man who smiled at her and asked her if she was doing alright, if she was still feeling pain.

"N…no," said Talia shaking her head. She knew that it had taken some time, but the language of teh Earthers that the Priors had downloaded into her mind was slowly allowing her to make sense of words and numbers, and their meanings. She instinctively knew what to say even though it took her some time to say it, "sp… speak vice-pre…presi.. presi.."

"You want to speak to the Vice-President?" asked the doctor.

"Ye.. yes," said Talia nodding her head, "and.. and.. Col… Col… Colonel Finn."

"Alright," said the doctor nodding his head, "just stay put, I'll get them for you."

Talia looked on as the man walked out of the infirmary, closing the door behind him while she looked back up at the ceiling and went over what she wanted to talk to the Colonel and the Vice-President about.

'I know they'll say it's crazy,' thought Talia to herself, 'but it's the only way to get some allies on Caprica itself. Maybe find someone… someone's to help me.. to help us convince the people that the Ori are lying. The Earth President and that General O'Neill person confirmed yesterday what President Roslin told me about the Ori… they want worshippers. They want power…. If I can convince people. Convince the resistance leadership than we can fight back. We can have a chance at beating them.'

It was twenty minutes later that Riley walked back into the infirmary building with Colonel Dixon who was with him in the control room, along with the Vice-President and a translator.

"Miss Gallo," said Colonel Dixon while Riley nodded his head.

"Speak… speak Colonial?" asked Talia while the two Earth officers nodded their heads before looking at the translator who told them that he'll translate everything she says.

" _Mr. Vice President,"_ said Talia while the translator translated for the Earthers _, "I was thinking about… well, maybe I should be sent back to Caprica."_

" _Why?"_ asked the vice-president as he grabbed a seat and pushed it to sit next to Talia while Riley and Colonel Dixon just stood there silently listening to what Talia had to say.

" _I'd like the opportunity to go back and try to convince people I hope I can trust that the Ori are dangerous,"_ said Talia as she looked at Hunt, and then at the Earth Officers _, "like I have already explained, the leaders of the resistance have been taken in… but I feel that maybe some of the fighters are scared for their lives. Maybe some of them need to hear someone speak out or…"_

"That hasn't worked always," said Colonel Dixon while the translator was telling Talia and the Vice-President what the man was saying, "if you're found out; or if the people you trust are found out.. listen, our people tried to get the aid of someone to fight the Ori before they came to this galaxy. But they failed… we couldn't prevent them from coming, and the people who tried to help ours were killed."

" _I want to do something,"_ said Talia pleading her case _, "maybe gather intelligence or… I don't want to remain here helpless. Please."_

" _These Prior can read people's minds,"_ said the Vice President, " _that is what the Earthers have said. They will know that you asked to be let go and you will be punished for it. In addition… look, Miss Gallo… I understand you want to help, and you feel that by going back to Caprica you will help greatly. But the truth is that you know the location of this planet. Even if you haven't seen the address to this world, I fear that the Priors will search your mind and… and you will lead them here where we are still vulnerable."_

" _But…," said Talia when the Vice-President shook his head. It was then, after listening to the translation, did Colonel Dixon come forward with an idea._

"Yea," said the Colonel, "we may be able to help with that. But, I'll have to talk to my superiors first. Mr. Vice-President? If you'd excuse me?"

" _Wait,"_ said the man before Colonel Dixon could turn around _, "you are saying that there is a way to prevent the Priors from looking into her mind?"_

"Kinda," said Colonel Dixon while Riley looked at the man before leaning in and whispering into his ear.

"The Galaran Memory Device?"

"Yep," whispered the Colonel before he told Hunt that he'll be back after talking to General Landry.

The Vice-President could only nod his head in response before looking at the woman who was lying down on the bed, and wondering what the Earthers had under their sleeves.

**Lozan, Orban Colony World, 1555 hours.**

It had been nearly fifteen minutes since the Cylons, Colonials, and the Five were separated from each other and asked to take some deep breaths, and calm down while they absorbed the new information they just learnt from teh Orban, and Triana.

While the groups were talking among themselves, Tory and the other Five were on one side in the tent, the dark skinned woman jerked away from Anders hold on her shoulders. She looked at the other four and told them that if the Earthers found nanites in their bodies, then there are nanites in their bodies; that they have had to reason to doubt the Earthers technology.

"And after what just happened with Starbuck, do you really think that we'll be accepted in New Kobol?" Tory asked as she looked at Colonel Tight, Ellen, Anders, and then finally she turned to Chief Tyrol, we don't belong with them."

Colonel Tigh's face twitched at the way that Tory said the word 'them' and stepped forward in a threatening manner just as Tory stepped back and Chief Tyrol and Anders held him back.

"Them? They're our people," said the Colonel as he was pulled back just as two Earthers noticed the commotions, and were heading their way, "we're part of this fleet and.. and we are not Cylons. We are…"

"We're Furlings" said Tory as she put up her hands in frustration, "we're not Cylons. Triana said we're different and… and tell me how did she know who we are? How did she know our names and…."

"Easy, easy," said Colonel Mitchell who ran to them with Willow and stood in the middle of Tory, and the others, "take it easy."

"This is all because of your people" said Colonel Tigh as he looked at Colonel Mitchell, and then at Willow, and then he glanced over at Commander Adama who was standing with Roslin and talking to Starbuck with Helo. Colonel Tigh then looked at Willow and told her that she herself could be a Cylon, that the Commander said he saw her decades ago and her results could have been tampered with even though her blood was taken in front of the very first delegation that arrived on what would later be called New Kobol, "all lies; you've ruined lives and…"

"Colonel" said Colonel Mitchell with the device on Willow's BDU translating for them, "I understand that this is all new, this is all too much information. But it's something you needed to know. The truth of the matter is that we weren't going to bring it up, we weren't gonna tell you or your people about the five of you. But with Triana running into a team on her Earth; a team with both humans and Cylons conducting archaeological digs, we have no choice but to tell your people. We'd have to tell the Cylons because something like this can't be hidden, we've already told the Cylons in that team not to report this to their Council. We needed your peoples to learn at the same time so that neither one can hold this information over the other."

"We… I want to stay with Triana" said Tory as she looked at Colonel Tigh, and then at Colonel Mitchell and Willow, "she knows who we are, she said she can help us and… and I want to know. You've just seen what Starbuck tried to do, what if she tells others about us when we get back to New Kobol? What if…?"

"We'll be discussing all that later" said the Colonel who interrupted Tory.

While the Five Furlings were talking with Colonel Mitchell and Willow, the Cylon Council and the D'Anna who was still the prisoner of the Colonials were standing under the shade of some trees close to the tent. They were out of earshot of the other groups as they spoke to each other, while Teal'c and Vala where standing some distance away guarding them.

"Have they treated you well, sister?" asked the Council's D'Anna as she rubbed the arm of the one who was still in custody of the Colonials, "the Colonials and the humans… I suppose we call them the Tau'ri."

"Tau'ri?" asked the prisoner D'Anna.

Natalie discretely nodded towards Teal'c before telling the prisoner D'Anna that the Jaffa had referred to these Earthers as the Tau'ri. Prisoner D'Anna nodded her head as Natalie explained everything that's happened to them, prisoner D'Anna looking at her sister and the others when she listened in shock to what happened to her people.. that they were nearing extinction due to the Or attacking them with powerful weapons; she continued to say that they were decimated when they went to the Colonials for help, she talked about how the Earthers had protected them from the firepower of the Pegasus and the Galactica and gave them the coordinates to the planet that they christened Eden.

"Eden," smiled the prisoner D'Anna, "a new beginning."

"But we have some news" said Leoben as he glanced at Triana who was speaking with the blonde Erath officer and one of the Orban, 'I think she said her name is Merrin; but, I was created in the image of Triana's father and.. this is strange. Very strange.'

"Leoben?" asked Natalie when she noticed a far away look in his eyes. The woman then looked at the person her was looking at just before he shook his head and looked back at Natalie. Natalie looked at Triana and recalled what she told Leoben just a few minutes ago before she looked at her friend while thinking to herself that it was unbelievable that the both of them were created in the image of a father and a daughter, 'the others would be either sickened since I know some of them have entered into relationships of pleasure on Eden to cope with the stress; and others will be excited, while others while want to question the validity of those claims.'

"Ummm…," said the prisoner D'Anna as she looked at both Natalie and Leoben, "what is this news?"

"Oh, right," replied Leoben as he looked at the other woman, "it's the Colony. After the attack, we separated from Cavil's faction and… and he must have taken over. You know without the hub, and the resurrection ships that there is no way to track the Colony. And we what little connection we had through the Baseships hybrids."

"He must have changed something with the jump drives" said Simon with his hands folded over his chest as he looked at Triana, and then back to his group, "the Tau'ri have told us that Cavil attacked two non-Colonial worlds. One world was just a farming community where only one person survived, a little girl who managed to use the Gate to the Stars to head to Earth. And the other world's been ripped apart, but they don't know how many people survived."

"I… I honestly don't know whether to be upset or happy that humans are being punished" said the prisoner D'Anna shaking her head while she rubbed her forehead, "I know these… Tau'ri saved you all and gave you a new home, but I've seen the look on the faces of the Colonials… and like it or not, humans will stick together and… and look, I admit they found me and didn't harm me. But they're still humans and…"

"There was another of our sisters that the Tau'ri found on a ship that was left behind by the Pegasus" said the Council D'Anna as the prisoner D'Anna nodded her head before telling them that she was there when Roslin revealed the truth from the evidence given by the Tau'ri. But she said that she hadn't read anything on another of their sisters being found. The Council D'Anna told her sister that the Tau'ri hid it from the Colonials, she said that they wanted to help both races… that they didn't want to see the extinction of two peoples. The Council D'Anna continued to say that the one they had found was heavily traumatized and that Simon and two of the models in their line were councelling her, "she's slowly recovering but, we know she'll never fully recover. These Tau'ri could have handed her over to the Colonials, but they didn't. She was sent to us and we've been taking care of her, with the humans on Eden helping us here and there. We're more advanced than the Colonials so we've been able to handle more while requesting less; but these Tau'ri are still helping us recover."

"If I can get the help of Trina, some human scientists, and some of my other copies we found in our fleet on Eden" said Simon, "then we could have a way to procreate; we can grow our civilization again. As it is, we are immortal as machines but…. like Triana said, our programming's made to grow and evolve. That is what we have to go, grow."

"It won't help in the short term" said Natalie as she looked at the Colonials who were still talking silently, before she noticed Dr. Burke and Dr. Gardner walking towards the Colonials, Dr. Burke holding something in her hand that looked like a small back box from where she was standing. Shaking her head, Natalie then looked over her shoulders at her fellow Council members, and then at the Colonials while they were talking to the linguist and the female archaeologist, "but now, with what happened to us… we know what the Colonials are going through. We killed their people and…."

"It was genocide" said Leoben, "and God's already punished us for it."

"That's what we tell ourselves," said Natalie as she leaned against a tree and rested her head on the trunk while crossing her arms over her chest, "we need to heal; it's going to be difficult and… nearly impossible."

"Are you thinking of doing what I think you're thinking?" asked Boomer as she placed a hand on Natalie's shoulder.

"We apologize" said Natalie, "it seems so empty now; but that's what I think we should do. Begin a healing process, even if the Colonials continue to hate us because of what we did."

"They'll never apologize for enslaving our ancestors" said Simon as Natalie looked back at him.

"Does it matter in the grand scheme of things" said Natalie as she looked back at the Colonials, "we killed billions; the First war killed millions on both sides, and we responded by murdering billions. If we knew then what we know now… Oh God, if we knew, we could have had an alliance and fought the Ori together."

"They would have refused" said the Prisoner D'Anna as she looked at the Colonials, and then switched her focus to Dr. Gardner and Dr. Burke who were walking towards them, "they hated us with a passion, I doubt they'd accepted any alliance."

"I don't know," said Natalie as she stood up straight as she too saw Dr. Burke and Dr. Gardner heading towards them while the other Colonials were heading towards the tent once again, "maybe they would have, maybe not. Maybe if we stayed in our sectors in peace, we could have warned them or… it's too late for thoughts like those. What happened, happened… now we look to the future."

"You haven't steered us wrong, Natalie," said Boomer.

"Here we go then," whispered Natalie as Dr. Burke and Dr. Gardner talked to Vala and Teal'c before the four of them headed towards the Cylons.

In the meantime, Helo stood with the video camera that Dr. Burke had handed to him. He and the other Colonials were talking with Starbuck, who told them that seeing Tory demanding to be let go, and then looking at Anders and imagining what she did with him on New Caprica made her lose her mind just for an instant. She said that she wasn't even aware of what was going on, that her body was on auto-pilot while she thought about all the times she spent with Anders. Helo put his arm around her shoulders when she said that she felt herself reaching for her gun, she remembered the guns that were pointed at her; then she heard Roslin's command to hand her the weapon.

"I looked down at it," Starbuck had said, "I wanted to kill myself and.. and it must have just fallen from my hand. I…"

Starbuck then started to rub her hands on her face while mumbling that she didn't know.. that she had no idea that Anders was a Cylon. That if she knew, she'd never have done the things she did.

"None of this is your fault, Starbuck," said Commander Adama as he sighed before rubbing his forehead, "my best friend, my X.O – he's a Cylon and.. and I didn't know. My Chief is a Cylon.. and Ellen… Ellen too. None of us knew."

"Tory too," said Roslin.

Helo just stood there as he recalled everything that was said while he walked over to the nearby Stargate pedestal and sat down on the stairs. He looked up and saw that the talks had begun again in earnest, but right now… he wanted to listen to the message the mother of his child had sent him. It was Dr. Burke who told the Colonials that Sharon had recorded a message for him; it was something that surprised the others who looked at Helo, who reached for the machine after Commander Adama gave permission for him to see the message.

That was before Dr. Gardner told the Colonials that they were ready, and asked if they wanted Starbuck to remain… or if they wanted someone to accompany her back to New Kobol.

"I'm unarmed," said Starbuck as she raised her hands, "my weapon's with Helo, and…. it's difficult for me, alright?"

"I understand," said Dr. Gardner, "which is why…"

"I… I think I can handle it," said Starbuck with Commander Adama telling Dr. Burke and Dr. Gardner that if Starbuck reacts the same way again, then he'll order her back.

While Helo was listening to Sharon's message, the meeting between the groups had begun again. This time, with Natalie standing up and taking a deep breath before speaking. She looked at her own people, and then at the Earth officers, followed by the Five, and the Triana. Finally she stopped at Commander Adama and Roslin.

"The First Cylon war ended with millions dead on both sides of the conflict," said the leader of the Cylon Council, "we know why that war started, and we all know the resulting armistice ceased hostilities. As machines, we should have just stayed on our side of the border and explored space… we should have tried to be the best we could be."

"But you didn't, did you," said Roslin as she leaned forward and glared at the Cylon who shook her head.

"No," said Natalie, "some of us couldn't let go of our anger; we wanted revenge for what happened to our ancestors. I can tell you that I don't know who created us… but they gave us emotions. Through those emotions we felt angry for the suffering that the Centurions had gone through at the hands of the Colonies. We were told we were better… that we were the way that God would bring his vengeance on the Colonies. We knew… Cavil knew, that the Colonials would never stop. So we infiltrated every level of their society, learned everything we could so that we could blend in. And Cavil was right, they were planning missions against us… they were planning for a war; at least the possibility of a war. We decided to strike first; to show the humans… to show the Colonies that their children were coming back home with a vengeance."

"And then you nuked twelve worlds," said Roslin in anger, "billions of dead men, women and children."

"Yes," said Natalie as she looked at Roslin, and then at Triana, "we did. We let our emotions get the better of us, and… and we lashed out in the most horrible way possible. There is no excuse; there is nothing that can bring those people back."

"No," said Commander Adama as he looked at the ground, and then up at Natalie who looked back at him, "nothing can bring them back."

"We should have been exploring," said Natalie as she looked at everyone, "exploring outside our own star systems and maybe we'd have found life on other words. But we were focused on revenge; and I can't help but think that if… just if we weren't so short sighted that maybe Cylons and the Colonies could have pooled our resources to help fight the Ori. Instead, the Colonies are gone… and we're nearly extinct."

"Yea" said Starbuck as she leaned back on her seat and glared at Anders, and then at Natalie, "I don't see a problem with you people being extinct."

"I know," said Natalie as she looked at Starbuck, and then at Roslin and then at Triana, followed by Roslin again, "what I have to say will never bring them back… I know it will not close the wounds, but it's something that needs to be said; we're sorry."

"That's something I never expected," whispered Willow, leaning into Colonel Carter while she mentally talked with Faith, who was on the other side of the tent with Vala and Daniel.

"It's a start" whispered Colonel Carter who watched Starbuck rise to her feet in anger with her hands rolled into fists. Willow could feel the mental alarm bells coming from the other members of her team before she 'told' them that Starbuck's mad, but not thinking about doing anything rash. Colonel Mitchell then mentally spoke through Willow, telling them that it was better she vent but they still had to suggest that the Five be taken to the Beta site, along with the D'Anna that they found on the Galactica.

"You… you're sorry?" said an angry Starbuck, "you.. you're kidding me? Right?"

"We cannot bring them back" said Natalie before she glanced at Triana, "we gave in to our emotions, and… and we lashed out. There's no excuse."

Natalie then looked at the angry Roslin, and the quiet Adama who was just looking straight ahead at her. However, the humanoid Cylon couldn't tell if he was angry, or If he was upset. She couldn't see emotions on his face; it felt as if he switched off.

"I can tell you that when we were created," said Natalie, "we heard whispers of five unknown Cylon models. It was always denied.. Cavil always told us that there was a reason our creators didn't want to know about them; didn't want us to think about them; that they were a myth. The war.. the Second war involved seven models… I know that we never saw the final Five until today. When we had the Resurrection Ships, and the Hub, some of us covertly searched the database for the Five… we knew we weren't supposed to but we did anyway. We forced ourselves but there was nothing; we found nothing. We thought that maybe they really were a myth like Cavil said."

"And you want us to believe that?" asked Commander Adama softly, but gruffly, as he looked up at Natalie.

"It's the truth," said D'Anna, "I've searched for them… I knew there was something missing but… I had to look."

"You may not accept our apologies," said Leoben, "and there is no reason you should; and we don't expect forgiveness."

"Oh, you won't," said Starbuck.

"But," said Natalie ignoring Starbuck while taking one step forward, "I am asking that the Five; Colonel Tigh, Ellen Tigh, Sam Anders, Tory Foster, and Galen Tyrol, not be punished for something they did not do. They didn't participate in the war; all of us would have known if they did."

"And we should just take the words of murderous machines?" asked Starbuck.

"Because it's the truth," said Tory as Starbuck looked at her and then scoffed before she sat down again.

"Madam President," said Natalie softly as she looked at Roslin, "please don't harm them."

"President Roslin" said Merrin, "SG-1 and the SGC have offered to bring the Five to their outpost for the protection of the Five. I realize that emotions are heightened among your people, and we've seen the results of that emotion losing control. Tomin, Kalan and I have spoken with SG-1 and if their Beta Site is unsuitable, the Five can stay on Orban if they wish. Either way they will be safe."

"And you'll still be able to question them to your heart's content either on Orban," said Colonel Mitchell, "or at the Beta Site. It's your call on how you want to tell your people this, or if you want to tell your people this; but we're asking that the Five remain safe, and alive."

"D'Anna stays with us" said Roslin as she looked at the prisoner D'Anna who was now sitting behind the Five.

"She's had access to high level areas of the Galactica" said Commander Adama, "she knows her secrets and… and there is no way that I'll have her sent back to the Cylon homeworld to tell them about my ship."

"She can stay with us on Orban as well, Commander" said Kalan.

"Or she can stay at the Beta Site, for her protection" said Willow as the Commander looked at her, and nodded his head, "it's up to you to choose. Either way, they are still your captives… just that they'll be housed somewhere else; it can be at us at the Beta Site where Triana can help them try to remember their pasts, or she could help them on Orban. Either way, they won't be in the hands of the Cylons."

"But if Triana proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that these are the Five" said Natalie, "if she can get their memories back, then I request an audience with the people who created us."

"Why?" asked Roslin.

"We want to know why we were created" said Natalie, "we want to know why we're here. When we talk with the Five on the Beta Site, or on Orban, you can have guards listen in. If they hear us ask questions about the Galactica, or the address for your planet… then they can shot me or anyone who asks. And we won't resurrect… we'll have permanent death."

"I want to know what Baltar knew about the CNP program" said Commander Adama who stood up and looked at Natalie, "the President said that he was working with one of your model's, she witnessed an interaction back on Caprica; so I'd want to know what he knew, and… and what made him do it."

"That can be arranged" said Natalie nodding her head, "I'll talk to her, and the meeting can be held on a neutral world."

"That's possible" said Dr. Burke.

"In exchange for sending Colonel Tigh and the others to Earth's Beta Site" said Roslin as she stood up and looked at Dr. Burke, and then at Colonel Mitchell, "we request that a small delegation be allowed to visit Earth, please. It's a small concession and…"

"We can't" said Colonel Mitchell, "I'm sorry; but we can do the next best thing."

"The Goa'uld have kidnapped people from Earth after they brought your ancestors to Kobol" said Dr. Burke, "but they kidnapped many others from the same region and took them to other planets; one of these Goa'uld is called Pelops."

"The builder of Olympus" said Roslin while Commander Adama looked at Starbuck, and then at a surprised Colonel Tigh… before looking away again.

"He kidnapped humans from the region your ancestors were taken from" said Dr. Burke, "and took them to four worlds that we know of; Argos, Tiryns, Aegis, and The Land of Light."

"We encountered his experiments before" said Daniel as he recalled what happened to Colonel O'Neill on Argos many years ago, "but he took humans to those words and… well, the humans thrived differently on those worlds."

"Which we'll explain at another time" said Willow, "but the artifacts and buildings, monuments they built to worship this so-called god; are similar to the ones we have on Earth, and well taken care of. It's like visiting Earth, but it's another planet."

"And I'm sure that they'll like to meet your people" said Dr. Burke, "but going to Earth? For both Colonial's and Cylons will be a no-go, at least for now."

"President Roslin?" asked Dr. Gardner.

"Very well" said Roslin, "but the Cylons cannot get those addresses; for the same of…"

"That's not fair" said Natalie, "we have as much right to discover what's out there; we just found out that we're not alone in the galaxy. I mean… we're not going to go set about exploring immediately, we need to deal with our population, with the attacks on the humans, with the Colony… once we're stabilized, then we'll want to explore."

"And destroy more humans?" asked Starbuck while Natalie shook her head.

"The Cylons will be given safe addresses as well" said Colonel Mitchell who looked at Natalie, "first world is gonna be Orban; for the both Colonial and Cylon. They'll still be archaeological trips to Cylon or Furling, depending on how you look at it, Earth for both Cylons and Colonials. And there'll be archaeological trips to Kobol once we've found its Gate to the Stars address for both Colonials and Cylons."

"Kobol's the home of humanity.. or at least our version of humanity and having Cylons there and…," said Roslin.

"Kobol's our home too," said Natalie, "you heard what Triana said, humans and machines were…."

"As much as I loathe to put myself in the same category as the Cylons" said Triana closing her eyes and shaking her head while the two main groups looked at her, "they are the descendents of my race; they were created using my people's technology… they are what my people used to be. They have as much as a right, as you, President Roslin to visit the planet."

"Thank you" said Leoben.

"I didn't do this for you" said Triana as she looked at Leoben, "both of your people need to see where you came from."

Willow then looked over at Faith, who was on the other side of the tent, and sighed.

_Willow: "This is gonna be a long day."_

_Faith: "Oh, yeah."_

**Kobol, Cylon encampment, 2300 hours.**

Tessa was still shaking from what she had seen in the cave yesterday afternoon. The humanoid Cylon ran as fast as she could, she didn't care about the blood that was still flowing from the wound in her neck… all she wanted to do was get as far away from the cave as possible. She knew that she was hours away from the camp, that she had gotten deeper that the others had wanted to since they believed that help would be coming from their brothers and sisters very soon. It was Cavil, one of the three Ones out of the ten humanoid Cylons in the makeshift camp who saw her panting as she ran into the camp, and then went past him without any sort of a greeting; just a look of terror in her eyes as she ran to her sister model and hugged her before falling apart sobbing.

Between her trembling body and difficultly speaking due to her sobbing, Tessa was only able to give the ten humanoid Cylons bits and pieces of what happened; of what she saw. Tessa heard one of the Cavil's say that what she described was a blood demon, and that there was no such things.

"I've seen that ridiculous program while I was one of the Brothers in the Temple of Poseidon," said the man as he looked at the sobbing young woman while his arms were crossed over his chest, "and I will emphasize on the part of it being a TELEVISION program. What you saw was a trick of the light, your processor of a brain playing tricks on you and…."

"Is this a trick of my mind!?" shouted Tessa as she looked back at Cavil and pointed to the bite marks on her neck.

"Dear God," said Sophia, the other Number Six who was holding on her sister and looking at the bite marks which had by now stopped bleeding. She brushed her fingers over the two points.. smudged a bit of blood on her finger tips before looking at it, and then at Cavil and one of the Sharon's and a D'Anna, "it… it's not possible but…"

"It's a trick," said Sharon as she kneeled in front of Tessa while the Cavils shook their heads and walked off exasperated. In the meantime, D'Anna told Tessa that there was no one on this world… that if there was anyone, why hadn't they come out to meet them. She said that if, in the very unlike scenario, that there were still humans on the planet… then why didn't they see the Colonial's ship crash.

"Maybe they were too far away," said Sophia while she held her sobbing sister close to her tightly, "look at where the Colonials crashed, we are further away now than we were months ago. Perhaps… D'Anna, you know that God created us… so what's not to say He didn't create the Blood Demons?"

"You can't believe that," said Sharon as she looked around nervously before looking at Tessa again, "Tessa, are… are you certain and…."

It was then the entire group stood up, while Tessa yelped and her eyes opened wide, when they heard the sounds of howling and growling far off into the distance. Even the Centurions who were watching the perimeter activated their arm weapons and scanned the immediate area; ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"What was that?" asked one of the Sharon's as she scanned the distance, as did the Cavil's.

"We… we need… need to get out of here," said Tessa while her body was shaking, "go… go back to.. to the Colonial crash site and… and…"

"Oh please," said Cavil as he looked back at Tessa and then back towards the trees in front of him again, "it's been thousands of years since humans lived here…. they probably left some of their pets here. The things howling are the descendents of those things. You're a Cylon… a machine, and we don't fear."

"You didn't see what I saw," said Tessa.

Back in the present day, Tessa was spending an uneasy night in the camp. She was sitting alongside her sister and scanning the area for any movement while the Cavils and the Leoben were standing to one side, talking. Suddenly, the entire camp became alert when they heard growling all around them; with the light of the fire in the middle of the camp, they were able to make out movement in the trees. Tessa stood up and looked around, as did the others, and swore that she could see the light from the fire being reflected off yellow eyes. The group of Humanoid Cylons gathered close together, with Tessa nervously asking one of the Cavil's what he thought about her warnings about blood demons now.

"These aren't dogs, or animals," said Tessa as she looked around, the group was unarmed… their weapons being the twenty Centurions who were surrounding them with their wrist cannons pointed into the trees. Tessa and the others noticed that the Centurions were still scanning the area, as if they were searching for the targets… it was then that she suspected why they hadn't started to fire yet.

'They can't see the blood-demons,' thought Tessa to herself before she spoke out loud, "Centurions, according to the legends… these things are already dead. They emit no body heat… search for humanoid outlines with bodies at room temperature. Fire on only those… do not fire on anything emanating a body temperature. And the Colonial legends say that…."

"What are you…," said Cavil when the Centurions suddenly opened fire into the trees. The group then heard the snarls and growls of animals, as what they called Blood demons, ran towards the camp, some of whom were mowed down by the gunfire, only to get up against and snarl at the Centurions and at the people they were surrounding.

"We have to leave!" shouted Tessa as she put her hands over her ears while she looked around her at the other Humanoid Cylons doing the same. She then saw what seemed like dozen of creatures running towards them from all sides, like a very ravenous army… an army that could very well tear the humanoid Cylons apart. Tessa turned when she heard a scream from behind her.. she stumbled back onto the ground and then almost immediately got up again before she and some of the others stepped back from five of the creatures who were bleeding heavily from bullet wounds, before they jumped onto two Centurions. They looked in shock as the Centurian retracted it's wrist canons before using it's shard finger-like appendages to grab a creature and then slam it into another one. Soon, another three Cylons cam to help their comrade when they were set up upon too by heavily bleeding creatures. This time there were ten of the blood demons trying to take each Centurian down; and Tessa and her brothers and sisters turned around to see that even more were running through the trees.

They were making the sounds made by hungry animals as they ran towards the group.

They saw the Centurions continue to fire while some had gone to hand to hand combat. Tessa had heard the legends, she had seen the Colonial program known as 'The Protector' about a super powered female who battled the forces of darkness to protect the Colonies; Tessa thought that they blood-demons on the show were just a myth.. that demons that drink the blood of humans was just ridiculous.

But here it was; she was witnessing the impossible.

She and the others heard a crack behind them. Turning around, they saw one of the Centurions fall onto the ground without a head; one of the ten blood demons holding it in his hands before he glared at the Humanoid Cylons and threw the metal object onto the ground. One of the demons then bared his fangs and growled before leaping towards the females when shots rang out. The Cylons ducked to see that the creatures head was getting shredded before finally vanishing in a poof of dust.

"Dear God," said Leoben as he and Tessa looked behind them as two Centurions raised their arms slightly and fired again. The bullets shredding the heads of some of the demons, turning them to dust while the demons attacked the Centurions, they recognized that they had to get rid of the metallic beings before they could get to the flesh and blood they craved so much, the same smell of blood that they hadn't tasted in thousands of years… the blood of humans; until now, all this particular group of demons had tasted was animal blood.. but now things had changed. One of this particular group had tasted blood and went to tell the others of her clan, now they wanted the humans whose blood had a odd but still familiar taste to it.

And nothing was going to stop them at night.

Tessa saw the Centurions defending them; she saw them killing many of the creatures with their cannons and by swiping their clawed hands through the heads of the creatures, however.. she also saw four more Centurions fall due to the sheer weight and combined strength of the monsters attacking them.

"I want fifteen of you to find us a way out of here!" shouted Cavil to one of the Centurions who was trying to shake off some of the creatures that were trying to destroy it. The old man could see two of the creatures grabbing its head and trying to pry it off the body, but having seen what happened to its partner, the Centurion quickly grabbed the monsters and then slammed them onto the ground before stepping on their heads, crushing the skulls and turning their bodies to dust. The Centurian then nodded its head at the Cavil before it wirelessly relayed the humanoid Cylon's orders. The Centurions then picked up the humanoid Cylons in their arms and ran as fast as they could, and as far as they should.

As they were running, Tess looked over the shoulder of the Centurian carrying her and saw the remaining metal beings crushing more and more of the demons that were attacking the group. She saw them slash at the demons when they ran out of ammo and, just before she lost sight of the group attacking the centurions and the group that was chasing them, Tessa saw two more Centurions fall while the others continued to fight. Tessa then looked up at the Centurion who was carrying her and whispered.

"I'm sorry about your brothers," she whispered, "I know this is difficult, but tell your surviving brothers with us not to relay the location of a safe place where we end up to rest. The creatures may back off, and follow the other Centurions if they happen to know our new location once we've reached it."

The Centurian looked back at her while it continued to run, it's roving red eye moving from left to right, for a few seconds before nodding it's head. Tessa then thanked the Centurion as they were taken to a safe place kilometres away from their previous camp, and towards the ruins of the old City of the Gods where the Colonial Raptor had crashed months ago.

'It's not over,' thought Tessa to herself as she relaxed in the Centurion's hands, 'I'm… I'm scared. I'm really scared that we'll die at the hands of these demons.'

Tessa then looked at the night sky and silently prayed that the other Cylons would come by soon to pick them up.

'I think there's more of these things,' thought Tessa to herself as she watched the ground beneath her feet fly past in a blur, 'they're going to come after us. I… I.. I don't want to die.'

TBC.

 


	170. Calm Before the Storm

**Galway, Ireland, 1727.**

Kathy felt the sting of the whip on her twelve year old back before she screamed in pain; she was about to collapse, but she knew she couldn't. Her arms were tied to a vertical rack and when her legs collapsed from the pain, she couldn't take cover or protect herself.. she was essentially hanging with her arms spread out over her; her wrists attached to manacles that were attached to chains that were themselves attached to the wood that made up the ceiling beams. Screaming from another lash of the whip, she felt the skin on her back break and then wetness flowing down from the open wound. Then came another lash as she screamed, and sobbed once again while she thought back to the beginning.

She remembered her brother, Liam leaving after another fight with their father, she remembered him holding her close; telling her that she shouldn't cry and that they'll meet again. She remembered her reaction to the news that he died, Kathy was inconsolable while her father just looked out the window.. and her mother held on to the little girl. Then she remembered the joy in her heart when Liam appeared at her door, she remembered running out to hug him while calling him an angel. She remembered the face of the demon that attacked her after she invited Liam in, she remembered the fangs piercing her skin and her blood being drained.

"I forgive you, Liam," Kathy remembered those were her last words to him.

She couldn't blame her brother; she could never blame the person she loved above all others for what happened.

It had been nearly six months since her soul was put back into her body; and for those six months, all she knew was torture at the hands of the man that the entire village, except for his own family, thought was a madman talking about magic. When her vision cleared after two months, she saw the bearded stout man in a plain shirt with suspenders and tanned pants glaring at her. She then saw the raven haired woman behind him leaning against the wall, the walls made of stone and had candles lit along the walls. Kathy glanced around and knew that she was somewhere else, she saw a rug.. chairs, tables, and then on the other side she saw a small kitchen and pots. Kathy then looked up and saw that each arm was tied to hooks attached to the wooden beams that held the ceiling, and then she looked over her shoulder and noticed the scars on her arms.. and then she noticed a bed that had chains and manacles attached to it as well.

"Do you fear?" asked the man as he rushed towards the young girl and then punched her hard in the abdomen, "do you fear me?"

The man punched again while Kathy could only screamed in pain as the man then punched her face, her chest, and then her sides. All the while the young girl screamed in pain as she hung by her arms… she couldn't even get on her knees.

"So you fear me!" screamed the man.

"You will kill her," said the woman as Kathy looked up at her, barely opening her tear stained eyes through the pain. She saw the woman in a light blue dress walk towards the man, and then pull him back away from the young girl.

"Th… tha… thank you," said Kathy as the man screamed again and pushed the woman away before rushing towards, and then slapping, Kathy with the palm and then the back of his hands.

"Stop," said the woman as she pulled the enraged man back again, "if you kill her, how are you going to bring her soul back? You already sold yours once. It cannot be done again."

"Help… help him, please help Liam," said Kathy, her cheeks bleeding and blood coming down from the sides of her mouth, "please, he.. he does not know what he is doing, and…."

"You are a fool," said the woman as Kathy looked at her berating he man, and then pointed at the wall before turning towards Kathy, "as are you. Your brother murdered you, your family, and this entire village. And you still defend him."

"He is not himself," sobbed Kathy as she nearly passed out from the pain, "please, help him. Liam! Liam! Come back please!"

"He is not coming!" shouted the man as he leapt off the wall and rushed towards Kathy again, the woman in blue sighed before she closed her eyes and stepped aside. She heard Kathy scream and then beg the man to stop slapping her while he shouted vulgarities at the young girl. The woman knew that the man's mind had already been broken, and he was releasing his rage on the girl.. but she also knew what had happened to cause all that rage. She saw the bodies in the entire village after he came to her a sobbing mess after discovering what happened to his family, and to his village. Opening her eyes when the sounds of sobbing stopped, the woman opened her eyes again only to see the man standing over Kathy's shivering form that was hung by her arms. The man's hands were rolled into fists while bloodied pieces of clothes were on the floor. The man then turned around, and stormed past the woman.

Kathy wanted to cover herself up; the man had been beating on her before he started tearing away at the flimsy clothes she was buried in. It was then that the man stopped and turned around before storming away, but not before Kathy heard him tell the mysterious woman to get her some fresh clothes and then heal her; that he didn't want her to die… instead her torture was only just beginning.

"Of course," said the woman as the man walked out of the door and the woman walked towards Kathy.

"Tha… thank…," before Kathy could finish what she wanted to say, there was another slap from the woman. Kathy yelped out in pain before she looked up with tear stained eyes and looked at the dark haired, slender woman, who then crouched down and grabbed the young girl's face in her hand and squeezed tight.

"Do not thank me," hissed the woman, "your brother and his sire has murdered hundreds of people."

"No," said Kathy, her voice breaking from the pain and the thought of her brother murdering more people, "no, you must help him, please… help him."

"You will be clothed once again," said the woman, "I will use my magic to heal you, but I will leave your scars as a reminder of the sin you carry. It is not your time yet, he will break you.. I will break you. You not only killed his own family… your brother killed his wife; my aunt. What I did, and will do? The things that I will help Uncle Aiden with? The people I work for will never know… you will pay dearly, Katherine. You will pay for your brother's sin, you will be the instrument that kills him… and then our agents will find and kill you so that you can join him, your mother, and your father in hell."

**BPRI, Sunnydale, Present day; 1750 hours.**

While Torallia was being bombed, while discussions were taking place on Lozan, and New Kobol; events on Earth were still taking place as normal, the majority of the planet were largely unsure of what was going on around them thanks to the 'leaks' put out by the American's, and the other IOA member nations; right now it was all unsubstantiated rumours with more 'leaks' scheduled over the next few months. Many pundits had already begun talking about these 'leaks' and there have been many questions about what was really going on; and if alien life really did exist and if they had kidnapped early human beings and placed them on other worlds, then did the Earth have a right to those worlds? Some politicians around the world had already begun discussions on that very question on their own, as well as many discussing the opposing viewpoints; all this alongside various other questions based on the 'leaks'.

For now though, the BPRI was getting confirmation of some of those rumours. It had been nearly five hours since a team from the Pentagon led by Major Davis arrived at the previously locked down BPRI; five hours since Angel was beamed directly into the infirmary to the surprise of the doctors standing by who quickly dismissed the white flash of light and started him on something that one of the BPRI scientists had begun testing on, pigs blood that had similar composition to human blood; and Angel was going to be the first recipient.

While the ensouled vampire was initially given seven of those engineered packs, the other nurses started to bandage up the spots that were still bleeding just as one of the witches ran into the infirmary and then started to slow the bleeding while the nurses closed the wounds. It would be a few minutes later that Angel would be fully fit enough after his massive blood loss due to his injuries to meet with Cordelia, Buffy, and Wesley in their office.

It was in Cordelia's office that Major Davis read Wesley, Fred and two of the other senior Potential's in. He told the stunned BPRI members all about the Stargate and the technology that they retrieved from off-world missions, he told them about the Asgard and their role in the galaxy before going on to the Prometheus Space station that was currently orbiting Earth. It was Cordelia who told the stunned Wesley and Fred, and the Potentials, that the NID committee had already approved Ancient shielding technology to be installed to protect the BPRI; and now the SGC, Home World, and the IOA had agreed to connect the Prometheus' Asgard sensors to the BPRI so that Slayers, Potential Slayers, and anyone with the subdural transmitter's under their skins could be tracked.. and if needed, they could be pulled out via teleportation beam… or back-up could be sent to them the same way.

"But it's only to be used in absolute emergencies," said Major Davis.

"So we could have saved Callie," said Wesley as he sat down on the couch before he looked up at Cordelia, "we should have been told about this, Cordy."

"We've survived so far without teleportation beams," said Cordelia shaking her head, "or advanced sensors; the transmitters and the systems we had were enough."

"But after Callie, there was no choice," said Fred softly while Cordelia nodded her head, "who else knows?"

"Cordy, Angel, Garret, me, Xander, Kennedy, a few of the Potentials," said Buffy.

"The BPRI is being read in as we speak," said Major Davis, "but they'll be told not to say anything to anyone under threat of treason, until disclosure is official next year."

"Aliens are real," said Fred with a smile as she looked up at the Major, "can we meet one?"

"I met one," said Buffy as Fred looked at her with her mouth open, "looks like a Roswell grey."

"That's so cool," said Fred.

"So Mr. Giles?" asked Wesley, "he's not on vacation, or…"

"He's off-world on an archaeological expedition," said Cordelia as the man's eyes went wide, "now that you know about this, when he gets back… I can ask the SGC if they need someone else to help them with a civilization that's existed based on Ancient Greek culture."

"Oh, absolutely," said Wesley.

"Now," said the Major as he looked around, "if you all don't mind, I'd like to sit in for the briefing about this vampire? Can she even be called a vampire?"

"We don't know what she is," said Cordelia as she nodded her head and motioned towards the Major to take a seat, "she claim's she's Angel's sister who he killed when he was Angelus."

"Whatever she is," said Buffy, "she took control of an entire team, she killed one of the agents just by telling him to kill himself… and he did."

"That goes beyond any ordinary hypnosis," said Wesley as the door to Cordelia's office opened and Kennedy rushed in. She was told about Callie once she got off the plane and was picked up by Rona after she and the others in her team brought back Kathy, and locked her deep in a steel reinforced basement; the young woman was in isolation while she remained under tranquilizer sleep.

"Is it true? About Callie?" asked Kennedy as Buffy rushed to her and hugged her, "Buffy, is it true?"

"Yea," said the brunette Slayer as she hugged the stunned Slayer, "I know you trained her, and…"

"And she fought bravely," said Wesley, "but we were too late."

"And… " said Kennedy when she noticed the Major, and then looked at Cordelia and asked what he was dong there. Buffy then updated the second BPRI slayer about what was going on, and all she could do was sit back down on the couch and nod her head. Kennedy then looked up and asked if they caught the one who did this, because if they didn't, then she wanted to be first in line to get him or her.

"We did," said Buffy, "she's in holding and…"

"And nothing," said Kennedy as she got up again and stared at Buffy, "we kill it."

"It's a bit more complicated than that," said Cordelia as she sat down next to Wesley, with Kennedy sitting next to Major Davis, and Buffy and the two other potentials who were just read into the SGC including the Potential from Japan, Satsu; and the Potential from Beijing named Chao-an were just standing around while listening to Cordelia, "the girl.. this vampire, or whatever she is… her name's Kathy. She's Angel's sister."

"The same sister he killed after he became Angelus," said Buffy as the Potentials and Kennedy listened in shock. Major Davis was already briefed on this fact, and he was surprised when he heard it the first time as well. Buffy and Wesley than told Kennedy and the Potential's about how Kathy used her gifts to stop all of the NID agents sent to get her, including Agent Garret, Wesley, and Buffy herself. Buffy then told Kennedy that she even used her abilities to get one of the NID agents to kill himself.

"As I was saying before we were interrupted," said Wesley as Fred sat next to him, "she doesn't use typical hypnosis.. at least I don't think so. Usually, an order to kill oneself shouldn't work since the human body actively works to prevent such a thing… even under the thrall of a vampire."

"I fought Dracula," said Buffy, "and I was under his thrall for a few hours before I got out of it… even getting into his thrall took a day. Dru's hypno thingy didn't work on me either. But Kathy?"

Buffy then reached out and snapped her finger before telling Kennedy and the others that she was under her spell in an instant. Wesley was the next one to confirm that he felt he couldn't move immediately after Kathy had said those words.

"Damn," replied Kennedy shaking her head.

"I saw her fangs and…look, I saw the typical vampire features except for the demony forehead ridges," said Buffy.

"I saw her drink Callie's blood, and the autopsy confirms that most of her blood was drained," said Wesley as he pointed to his own neck, "and there were a pair of bite marks on her neck."

"Ok," said Satsu.

"But she didn't burn up," said Wesley, "she didn't turn to ash and you all know how hot and sunny it was today."

"I staked her with wood," said Buffy, "and all she did was bleed."

Wesley then told the others that based on what Kathy had revealed during her fight with Angel; he believed that she could be a chimera; a being that typically comprised of two or more different animals. Fred pointed at the tablet that she left on the table and told the others that she was running a search of their database at the BPRI, while her assistants were checking the library in the sub-basement.. and there were people checking out the old Watcher Archives in London and Manchester; archives which were found to be intact after Buffy and Kennedy had a little one on one session with Travers following the disclosure of the SGC to the selected members of the BPRI.

"Hey," said Angel who opened the door while being helped in by Harmony, the receptionist downstairs, "did I miss anything?"

"Angel," said Cordelia as she rushed forward to help the vampire as he thanked Harmony before patting her on the shoulder and asking her to go back downstairs, and watch the entrances.

"I can stay," said Harmony, "I mean I heard the rumours about the insane vamp, and about the whole.. you know.. bright lights and going up to the sky and…"

"You'll be briefed, Harmony," said Angel as Cordelia handed the man to Buffy who then helped him sit down. In the meantime, Cordelia asked Harmony to contact Spike and tell him to expect officials from the Pentagon, and the NID, tomorrow morning… that there was a surprise for him.

"Ok," said Harmony nodding her head as she prepared to turn around, but was stopped when Cordelia called for her again.

"After you call him," said Cordelia, "check in with Clem and the others, you guys are gonna be told what's going on. And Harmony, if you tell anyone what they tell you…. Buffy and Kennedy will dust you. Clear?"

"D'uh," said Harmony as she rushed out of the office, "have I ever let you down?"

Cordelia smirked before she frowned at Angel who was looking back at her with a shrug.

"You're supposed to be in the infirmary," said Cordelia as she walked towards the vampire and slapped the man on his arm.

"Yeah," replied Buffy as she hit him on the arm as well, and then Kennedy did the same thing as Angel rubbed the spot they hit before telling them that he was feeling much better than before. He told them that he had already seen Kathy who was still tranquilized, and that the medical teams were examining her.

"The anti-Ori device should keep her abilities out of the count for some time," said Major Davis.

"And since it works on magic users too, we put them temporarily in the dorms," said Cordelia as she walked over to the four level buildings in the distance, "but we need a permanent solution to this Kathy problem.. sorry, Angel. But you know it's true."

"She's dangerous," said Angel nodding his head as he leaned back on his seat, "but…. but I can't believe she's here. Wes, is there any way to separate the demon souls from her human soul? Can she become a human again?"

"I'm searching, Angel," said Wesley, "but the bigger issue we have here is her anger; we need to know how she is what she is. We need to know what was done to her and.. and reverse it somehow. And if we can, even if she becomes human again… I'm afraid that the anger, the hatred, the ruthlessness will still be there."

"But should her soul not take away that anger?" asked Satsu.

"Having her human soul, plus all the demonic souls, may have magnified it," said Wesley as he rubbed his hands on his face, "truthfully, she's something new we haven't faced before. We should be glad that she's on a mission of vengeance… or at last was on a mission of vengeance."

"If she was not," said Chao-an, "then you are saying she could have done something worse?"

"She killed for fun," said Buffy, "I saw the crime scene pictures that Kate and her partner left; it was bad."

"Angel," said Kennedy after she nodded her head at what Buffy had said before looking at the ensouled vampire again, "I get it that she's your sister and all… but from what I heard? She murdered a family, some other people.. an old lady at Buffy's house, then another woman, and… and I don't think she can be saved. If.. if you wanna examine her then do it, but that… that thing's not your sister. Even if she has a soul, she's not her.. not anymore."

"I think it's the fact that she has a human soul that's her saving grace here," said Angel, "I have to believe that she can change."

"Buffy?" asked Kennedy, "don't tell me you agree with this?"

"I don't," said Buffy shaking her head, "I wanted to kill Kathy; but that was before finding out that she can't be staked. Kennedy, what if there are more like her out there… we need to find a way to kill her."

"We cut off her head," said Kennedy shrugging her head, "come on, this is ridiculous. Angel has his soul, he's good. Despite having her soul, Kathy did all this and… and we…"

Just then, the phone on Cordelia's desk started to ring. The young woman stood up while telling Kennedy that they were going to use every precaution they had to prevent Kathy from even waking up; she then walked towards the desk before picking up her phone. The group on the couch were talking while Cordelia nodded her head at what the voice on the other line was telling her before she put the phone down, and then looked up at the others.

"That was Dr. Chase," she said, "he wants to see us in his office, now."

**Office of Dr. Kevin Chase, BPRI, 1830 hours.**

Cordelia had helped Angel out their office, with Buffy, Major Davis, Wesley, Fred, and Kennedy following closely behind them. Satsu and Chao-an were told by Kennedy to meet up with their teams, and once they were debriefed… the two of them were to go on patrol. She told them that demons and vampires may have heard rumours about the BPRI being too busy to take care of things in the city; so to counter that, she wanted more teams out there.

"Tell everyone that they should keep what they hear today to themselves," said Buffy as the two Potential Slayers nodded their heads before leaving; followed soon by Buffy and the others leaving Cordelia's office.

It was ten minutes later that they reached Sub-Basement One of the BPRI which contained the infirmary, and four rooms of four beds each. As the group walked out of the hallway, they saw Dr. Lee come out of another room at the far end of the hallway.. closing a heavy metal door behind him before he noticed the group, and waved at them.

"Major," said Dr. Lee as he walked towards them and nodded his head, "I just recalibrated the anti-Ori device, since it's been more than five hours after we activated it."

"There's a time limit?" asked Kennedy.

Dr. Lee then explained that the target of the device usually would get used to the ultrasonics that it released, so there was no choice but to change the frequency every four to five hours. He could see that Kennedy, Wesley, and Fred were about to say something so he pre-empted them by saying that the effects were tested on some of the Ori-priors off-world when they tried to take over a world, and the device was tested on Willow's abilities which would still be neutralised.

"However," said Dr. Lee, "using the device on the same individual over a long period of time gets them used to the ultrasonics; and they are able to use their abilities."

"But when you change the ultra-sonic frequencies," said Fred, "they're affected again."

"Yes," said Dr. Lee, "it even affects magic users. But like you said, they can get used to the ultrasonics after prolonged exposure."

"How did.. I mean this device was made to fight the Ori?" asked Fred as she looked at Dr. Lee.

"Actually," said Dr. Lee as he looked at Major Davis, who then nodded his head before Dr. Lee looked at the BPRI group again, "Major Rosenberg wanted something that would neutralize her powers. So, this is the result."

"Oh," said Fred, while Wesley looked at Angel, and then at Cordelia.

"Willow has powers?" asked Wesley.

"Long story," said Angel as he patted the former Watcher on his back.

"Dr. Lee," said the Major, "please begin with the installation of the generators, and then the shield emitters."

"I'm already working with the BPRI people on that," replied the balding man as he put his hands in his pockets before telling them that he was expecting the Naquada generators in two hours, as well as the regulators he'll need so that the entire BPRI buildings do not blow up from massive energy overload.

"Or all the lights, and electronics could just wonk out," said Fred as Dr. Lee shrugged and nodded his head, "yea, that sounds better."

"Get to it, Dr. Lee," said the Major while Cordelia and Angel asked Fred to go with the scientist since she needed to know how the new systems that were going to be installed would work. Once Dr. Lee and Fred had left, Angel looked at the closed metal door that was being guarded by two fully armed NID guards with a faraway look in his eyes as she remembered the sister he used to know… images of whom were soon replaced by the girl he faced earlier that day. He had burning questions in his head, the biggest of which was how was she older?

Angel then followed the others into the doctor's office, and closed the door behind him. Dr. Chase asked the group to sit wherever they wanted before getting into details about his patient. He told them that the bruises Kathy received from her fight with Angel had vanished, and that the hole from the stake that Buffy drove into him was gone… leaving only a scar where the hole used to be.

"We pumped the engineered blood into her intravenously," said Dr. Chase as the others looked on, "that's the only way to feed her since we were told not to wake her up. Oh, speaking of which, I just gave her another sedative that will leave her out for another five hours."

"Doctor," said Cordelia, "you sounded worried on the phone."

It was then that they noticed the doctor frown as he walked towards his desk, and then turned off the lights before he turned on a bright white panel on the wall and then placed X-Ray slides on it. He then sighed and told the others what his examinations and his X-Rays have found. Before continuing, he also told them about the DNA test he conducted, as per Cordelia's order, using Kathy and Angel's hair samples and that he'll get to those results after he was done with the X-rays, and the report on his physical examination of the young woman.

Angel nodded his head before he looked at the screen to the left of the doctor's desk that showed Kathy on a metal chair that had her hands, and feet locked down; while to her left at the far side of the room was the anti-Ori device that had its lights flashing.. indicating that it was active. He could see that his sister was asleep before he heard a voice calling for him.

"Angel," said the doctor as Cordelia and Buffy nudged at him. The vampire then shook his head and looked away from the monitor, and at the doctor who asked him if he should continue.

"Yes," said Angel as the doctor pointed at the slides and explained to the stunned people in the room what they were seeing.

"There are thousands of healed fractures throughout her body," said the doctor as Kennedy, Buffy, and Wesley looked at each other in shock before looking at Angel who slipped his hand out of a stunned Cordelia's hand as he walked towards the panel, "as you can see, Angel… there are micro fractures on her shoulder blades. Calcification on her arms, legs, ribs… if she was alive… I'd said that she'd be dead."

"I.. I don't understand," said Angel as he looked at the slides closely while Cordelia got up and put her hand on Angel's shoulder.

"I can only guess that some of the ribs were pushed into her heart," said the doctor as he point to a section of the X-Rays, 'the pain must have been unbearable, and if she was alive.. she would have died."

"But she said she got her soul back," said Buffy.

"Doesn't mean that she was alive," said Wesley shaking his head, "I hope this isn't what I think it is."

"Wes?" asked Cordelia as she looked back at the former Watcher, while Angel just looked at the slides.. not listening to what the others were talking about. All he could see now was Kathy screaming in pain.

"I don't want to say anything now," said Wesley, "not without any definite proof. Let.. let's see what our research come up with, please."

"Go on, doctor," said Angel as the doctor started to tell Angel and the others about what else he found out from his examination of Kathy's X-rays.

"So she was tortured," said Kennedy softly as the doctor turned on the lights after fifteen minutes before he turned around, headed to his desk and picked up a brown folder and handed it to Cordelia. The doctor didn't answer Kennedy, instead he stepped to one side and put his hands into his pockets as Cordelia opened the folder and gasped. It was then that Wesley, Buffy, Kennedy, and Major Davis walked up to Cordelia who handed them the pictures that were taken of the scars on Kathy's body.

"Oh my God," said Major Davis as he looked at the picture of the marks on Kathy's back.

"Angel," said Cordelia as she gently turned him around, "I know this is difficult to process, but… but you need to see this."

Major Davis then handed the pictures he was looking at to Cordelia who then showed it to Angel. After they were done, Wesley, Buffy, and Kennedy handed their pictures to Cordelia as well. Angel looked at the picture as his soul quaked at the images of the scars on Kathy's shoulders, abdomen, her sides, her legs… the same scars he recognized from the video he had seen in Willie's Bar's security tapes; then he saw the pictures of the whip marks all over her back, and her lower back.

"She said she called for me," said Angel softly as he closed his eyes and imagined Kathy being whipped, beaten, and knifed, "I… I was…"

"It's not your fault," said Cordelia as Angel shook his head.

"Angelus was the one responsible," said Buffy as Cordelia nodded her head at Angel, "not you.. you have a soul, and…"

"She asked me why I didn't turn her," said Angel softly.

"That was a trick," said Buffy, "you know it was… we heard what she told you. She said that she didn't want to be like you…. it was all a trick to get you closer to her."

"Angel," said Kennedy as she walked over to him, and then stood in front of the older man, "I'm sorry about what happened to Kathy; I really am. But this doesn't excuse what she's done so far, and we don't even know what else she's done."

"Kennedy," said Wesley, "not now."

"You know I'm telling you the truth," said Kennedy as she backed away from Angel, "she's dangerous."

"Major," said the doctor as he handed the blood report to the Air Force officer, "her report is something you need to see."

Cordelia and the others, including Major Davis looked at the doctor confused while the Air Force officer took the folder. Dr. Chase told them that Kathy really was Angel's sister, that the DNA test proved as much; and he found something else.

"I was told by Dr. Lam," said Dr. Chase, "not to tell anyone about Mrs. Summers-Harris' Ancient gene; and even with the recent disclosure to the BPRI.. I haven't, you know.. doctor patient privilege and all. I'm telling all of you because you already know about the gene, and that Buffy has it. Now we have one more unexpected person who has it as well who we can add to the other twelve people in this compound."

"It's Kathy, she has the Ancient gene," said Major Davis as he looked up from the file and looked at the doctor, and then at Cordelia and the others who were in shock. He then handed the folder to Cordelia who read through the paper before finding the line that said 'ATA Gene: Positive'.

Before anyone could say anything else, the phone on Dr. Chase's table started to ring. The man then rushed to pick it up while the others just looked at each other, unsure about what to say after that bombshell they just received from the doctor. The doctor then, with the phone on his ear, nodded his head before calling for Wesley and then reached out with the receiver in his hand. He told the Watcher that it was Fred, and she sounded excited. Wesley then took the phone from the doctor's hand and placed it against his ear.

The others just listened to the hushed words between Wesley, and Fred, before the man sighed after he put the phone down. He then looked up at Angel and the others and then told them that they found some information on what may have happened to Kathy.

"It's called a Soul Chimera as I suspected. I heard only rumours about it.. there was nothing concrete," said Wesley as he sat on Dr. Chase's desk and shook his head while sighing, and then rubbing his forehead, "Hundreds of years ago, there was a dark sorcerer named Moroth. He wanted to take over the world using reanimated corpses, and…"

"So Zombies?" asked Buffy.

"Not exactly," said Wesley, "he wanted to return the souls of the most evil witches, and sorcerers of his time. The souls would bring them to life, but they'll still be dead; and then he'd begin the next stage of the ritual… combining the human soul with the souls and essences of other demons. They could be vampires, Polgara, or a combination of any demon he wished… all their benefits without the weaknesses. At least that was the theory."

The others just looked at each other nervously before looking at Wesley as he continued to talk.

"Can you imagine?" continued the Watcher, "a potentially unstoppable army of soldiers who have all their abilities while under his control? And all he needed to do to gain this power was sell his soul."

"I take it he failed?" asked Major Davis, "considering that we're here talking about him."

"When it was discovered what he wanted to do, he was killed," said Wesley, "his spell was locked away so that no one would ever get at it. But… but it's gone."

"What do you mean gone?' asked Angel as he looked at Wesley, "where was it gone from? Who killed Moroth?"

"The Watcher's Council sent a Slayer and an army of witches and warlocks to take Moroth down," said Wesley as Angel's eyes widened in surprise, "they took the spell, and the requirements for the ritual of ensoulment after killing him and then they locked it in the archives. The Archivist was the one in charge of ensuring that any of the dark spells, rituals, and any scrolls or parchment that comes through to the archives stays in the archives. Anything that's in the archives, never gets taken out again.. especially anything that is forbidden, like Moroth's ritual. The Archivist? He or she is the guardian… and the role is absolute. Not even the head of the Watchers Council can order the Archivist to remove these dark spells and ritual scrolls from where they were hidden."

"What are you saying?" asked Cordelia.

"We've been cataloguing everything in the archives so that they can be searched electronically," said Wesley, "we have an entry made that the spell, and the scrolls containing the ritual, was locked away. But we used some of our witches stationed in the archives in Manchester to search for the scrolls since records show that it was stored in that location. The record is there, but not the physical scrolls containing the spell and the ritual."

"What?" asked Cordelia.

"It's gone," said Wesley, "we're searching for it but it's not where it's supposed to be."

"So… what.. what you're saying is.. is that the Watcher's Council did this?" asked Angel, his fists rolled in anger.

"I am sorry, Angel," said Wesley, "but right now, that's what it looks like."

**Antarctica, unknown time.**

Tara looked around the frozen tundra that lay before her. The last thing she remembered was lying in bed in one of the VIP rooms taking a nap. It was a two bedroom set-up, with Camille on one bed, and her on the other bed. The young girl was well enough to be given her own room, but she refused… instead she wanted to stay with Tara, while Cassie was helping Dr. Lam in the infirmary while waiting for Willow and the others from SG-1 to return. It had only been a few minutes after she lay down that Camille got off her bed, and then ran around it to Tara's bed. The young witch remembered smiling as she took Camille into her arms while humming a nursery rhyme so that the little gril could sleep.

Just as Camille fell asleep, so did Tara.

And now she found herself in the freezing cold as she started to shiver while wrapping her arms around her body. She looked down at the skirt she was wearing as it flapped in the freezing wind which was also carrying bits and pieces of snow around her feet.

"Willow!"

Tara looked up and saw a group of people crouched out in the distance; she couldn't make it out from where she was standing but she thought they were wearing coats for winter survival. She recognized the voices that were being carried on the wind as they called out for Willow and Faith.

"Sam! Daniel! Jack! Colonel Mitchell," shouted Tara as she ran towards the group who suddenly stood up and then stumbled back, with their backs towards Tara as a blur erupted from underneath what Tara later thought to be water; they were at an ice bank. She saw the blur arc back down towards the surface of the snow covered ice as the four figures ran towards her. The blonde witch stepped to one side as two bodies flew past her and landed hard on the hard surface of snow covered ice.

"Willow! Faith!" shouted Colonel Carter as she ran straight through Tara, something that unnerved the young witch as she called out for the two Colonels, General O'Neill, and Daniel. It was soon evident that they couldn't hear Tara's shouts, so the blonde witch walked towards the group and put her hands to her mouth in shock when she saw Willow and Faith holding on to each other tightly. She could see that Faith's eyes were closed, and her lips were already blue, and her hair was stained with some red from a cut on the side of her head; Tara then looked at Willow who had her eyes slightly open while she put a hand gently on Faith's cheek.

"Carter," said the General as he took off his coat, as did Colonel Mitchell and Daniel, "their clothes are all wet. They're gonna freeze and…. look, take them off. We wrap them in the survival gear and their chances of surviving increase, and…"

"No pulse… damn it," said Colonel Carter as she checking Faith's breathing and then her pulse. Tara saw the General and Daniel take off Willow's vest, while Colonel Carter and Mitchell took off Faith's vest and ripped open the BDU's underneath while Colonel Carter started CPR. All the while, Tara saw Willow looking at the dark haired Slayer.

"She's nearly gone, no time" Tara heard Willow say softly; the blonde could see that Willow's fingers, especially the ones holding on to Faith were turning blue, as well as her lips while the General and Daniel were telling the redhead that everything was going to be all right.

"Willow?" asked Tara as then Daniel turned Willow towards Faith so that they could take off her vest and BDU's. Once the General had removed the wet vest and BDU's, he was going for the slightly frozen undershirt when Willow put her other hand around Faith's waist.

"Willow? What're you doing?" asked Colonel Carter as she felt Willow mentally push her off the Slayer, while the redhead pulled Faith closer to her.

"Willow" said Daniel as he tried to put the redhead on her back, "Willow, she's gone… it'll be you next unless…."

"No," Tara heard the redhead say.

The blonde witch watched the redhead mentally push back Daniel and General O'Neill while she brought up the hand that was on the Slayer's abdomen, up to Faith's face. Tara saw Willow's palm glow white, but the top section of her hand was turning blue; she could see Willow breathing harder, her breath condensing in the air, as the light intensified and the cut on Faith's head healed… it wasn't long before Tara saw the blue on Faith's lips vanish while Willow's face was already turning a light blue.

"Willow!" said Colonel Mitchell as he tried to pull the both of them apart, "stop this, and…"

Colonel Mitchell saw Willow's eyes becoming blood red, as if the blood vessels inside had burst before she slowly closed her eyes. At the same Faith opened her eyes slowly before she looked to her left at the redhead.

"Faith," said Colonel Carter as Faith sat up slowly before she hurriedly moved towards Willow who she lay on her back.

Tara could see that the Slayer was ignoring everyone around her while she screamed at Willow.

"What did you do!" the Slayer screamed, "Red! Red! Willow! Get the fuck up! Don't you dare do this!"

"My everything," said Willow softly as she gave Faith a small smile before she stopped moving while Tara could only look on stunned as General O'Neill felt for a pulse and shook his head. Faith was about to start CPR in her weakened state when Colonel Carter pulled her back away from Willow; the dark haired Slayer screaming in pain while Colonel Mitchell started CPR instead on the redhead instead.

Tara watched Faith screaming in anguish as she held her chest, and shouted for Melina to save her daughter; to save Willow.

It was then that the tundra melted away and she found herself snapping her eyes open as she looked at her VIP room. She was lying in bed with Camille in her arms as the young girl was sound asleep, but Tara couldn't get the screams of anguish from Faith out of her mind. She remembered the last dream she had that concerned the SGC; the day of the massacre at the Supergate, and she was afraid that her latest dream meant that Willow was going to die.

'That's exactly what it meant,' though Tara to herself as she stroked Camille's hair, 'she'll die… goddess, Willow's going to die.'

Tara knew that she needed to talk to General Landry before she, Cassie, and Camille go for their dinner; he needed to know about the dream, she needed to tell Willow and Faith.

'Willow's not gonna die,' thought the blonde witch to herself as she looked straight ahead, a pain in her chest developing as she imagined the redhead dying, 'she won't.'

TBC

 


	171. A Time to Relax

**Beta Site, 1845 hours.**

Sharon was in the Mess Hall having a bite to eat as she recalled the message she left on the video to Helo. She smiled as she was eating the red jell-o from her cup when she remembered Triana holding the camera while the humanoid Cylon told Helo that everything was alright, that she was being well taken care of at the Earthers outposts, that their baby was being well taken care of, and that she was going to be healthy.

" _See_ ," Sharon recalled saying into the camera as she got up from her seat, with help from Triana after the Furling set the camera down on the table and then rushed around the table to help the Cylon woman stand up. Once the pregnant humanoid Cylon was standing up, Triana went back to the table and picked up the camera, and then pointed it at Sharon once again. She lifted the bottom of her shirt and revealed her bump which Triana filmed and then pulled up the camera to the grin on Sharon's face, " _I told you the baby was going to be a girl when we went to Kobol to search for the Arrow of Apollo, remember?"_

Back in the Mess Hall, Sharon remembered putting her shirt back down and covering the bump before Triana placed the camera on the table again, and the headed to Sharon to help her sit back down on her seat . Triana then went back to the table, picked up the device and started recording as Sharon told Helo that this was the first baby that was going to be born in the Earthers outpost, " _the base commander told me that there's already bets going on what we'll name our baby… yes, I said we'll name our baby; the both of us. I already have a few names in mind; I'd like to know what you think. I miss you, Karl. I'm glad that the Earthers allowed this and… oh, they allowed me to show you and the others some interesting things. So show them this video too. Hold on."_

The camera recorded Sharon reaching to her left before she looked at the camera again while holding a few books in her hand, and then showing the covers, and placing the books on the table.

" _It was easy for me to learn their language,"_ said Sharon into the camera, the same camera that Helo had already seen when he was sitting on the stairs that led to the Stargate, the same camera that he had shown the Colonial's on Lozan after he watched Sharon's message to him _, "technically I'm a machine, so it's not that hard. But anyway, it's amazing Karl. Their history somewhat parallels Colonial history. The gods that the Colonials worshipped, the gods like Athena, Hera, Zeus, Artemis, Poseidon, name it.. the Earthers worshiped as well at one point in time. But that was a long time ago. All I've been doing since I got here was read their historical texts… I've seen pictures of their Earth; I mean not the planet itself, but pictures of the surface. And… and it looks like any place on the Colonies. I've seen pictures of ancient temples that were built in a place called Athens, then from places called Rome, Egypt, Mesopotamia, Mycenae, so many other places. Karl, these places are older. Much older than anything the Colonies had… or we had as Cylons. I'm just sorry that I couldn't see these with you, the Earthers aren't letting me travel through the Gate to the Stars because of my pregnancy. If I could, I'd be going with Triana to see you. I love you, Karl. And I hope to see you, and hear your voice soon."_

That was the end of the video from what Sharon remembered as she took another bite of Jell-o. Then after that was recorded, Colonel Pratt took a look through and decided that there were no revealing information on the location of Earth itself. He then handed the camera to Triana, and told Captain Lance Hunter who was going to be accompanying Triana to Lozan that the video was clear for viewing before he accompanied the Furling through the Stargate. Finally finished with her cup of Jell-o, Sharon leaned back on her chair while she caressed her abdomen before she looked up, smiled, and nodded at a couple of Airmen who walked past her. They then returned the smile and the nod.

Once the Airmen had walked past her, Sharon then looked at the door on the far side of the Mess Hall open and then saw Triana walk in; the Furling woman holding the camera in her hand as she walked up to Sharon with a smile on her face.

" _Sharon_ ," said Triana nodding her head as she helped the Cylon woman stand up, " _there's something you need to see."_

" _Ok_ ," said Sharon as Triana reached for the wheelchair that was on the other side of the table and brought it up behind Sharon, who then grabbed the armrests and slowly brought herself down into the chair. With her heavily pregnant state, Sharon's doctor ordered that she travel on the wheelchair for long distances, but she was allowed to walk in short bursts as long as she was supervised until the baby was born. Triana then reached from behind Sharon and handed the young Cylon the camera; the Furling then told Sharon that there was a message just for her, and that she should listen to it in private.

" _It's nothing dirty_ ," whispered Triana as she bent down and whispered in Sharon's ear, " _it's just something for you."_

" _Thank you_ ," replied Sharon chuckling to herself as Triana stood tall again and then pushed Sharon towards another door. The two of them were talking among themselves, especially about the parts where the Orbanians had taken the Cylon Council, and the Colonial delegation to their homeworld of Orban with SG-1 as their escort. Triana told Sharon that the Orbanians wanted to open trade with both the Colonials, and the Cylons… with the Colonials mostly unhappy about the deal.

" _But the Orbanians insisted on it_ ," said Triana, " _and then when we went to their homeworld. Sharon, it's so beautiful. They took us on a quick tour of one of their main city's with buildings so high… it was.. wow. There were even some steppe pyramids in various sections of the city that contained homes, laboratories, schools. Some were even their places of worship that reflected their earlier civilization on Earth; at least that's what one of the Earthers told us."_

" _Wow_ ," said Sharon impressed as Triana pushed her wheelchair down another hallway while telling the Cylon about the translation technology that the Orban at given the Earthers.

" _It's so small, Sharon,"_ said Triana as they continued on while Triana said that the Cylons on Eden were eager to know how the Furlings on Furling Earth managed to procreate sexually _, "I was angry at them… I.. honestly I didn't want to tell them anything."_

" _No one could blame you,"_ said Sharon softly _._

" _But then I thought about you,"_ said Triana as Sharon smiled and stroked her own abdomen _, "you're creating a life in you and… and do I have the right to take that away from a race that's by all accounts descended from my race? Descended from Furling technology."_

" _So you changed your mind?"_ asked Sharon as she looked over her shoulder at Triana who nodded her head.

" _But I'm not going to Eden,"_ said the Furling woman _, "the people here will take whatever they need from me, and then it'll be sent to the Cylon homeworld. They can experiment with my blood, flesh, any sampled that they asked for. I'm sorry, Sharon.. I can't see myself literally looking at myself, or at the copies of my father who were among the ones responsible for the murder of Twelve planets."_

" _I understand,"_ said Sharon as they came up to a set of double doors, beyond which was the infirmary, and it was then that Sharon noticed Triana was speaking in what she knew to be English, not Colonial Standard.. or what the Earthers called Ancient Greek _._

"How is this…" said Sharon as she was gently pushed through the doors and into the infirmary where she saw six people, one of who she knew was a full fledged Cylon, sitting on beds getting examined, "possible?"

The six of them then stared at Sharon; and she at them.

She looked at the look of disgust on Colonel Tigh's face as Ellen Tigh held on tightly to her husband while they sat on the same bed, Sharon then looked at another man she didn't know, she then looked at the dark skinned woman who was looking back at her with her eyes wide open.. she was looking at Sharon's face, and then at her abdomen, and then at her face again before shaking her head; and then Sharon looked at the one she knew as the Number Three model who was staring back at her in shock with her hands covering her mouth.. her eyes tearing up at the sight of the Cylon civilization's first natural birth.

Sharon then looked at the last person from the Galactica, the same man she had seen in her dream had perished in the nuclear blast; the same man that Boomer had loved on the Galactica before she betrayed everyone.

"Chief," said Sharon as she nodded her head and gave him a small smile.

"Sha.. Sharon?" asked the Chief as he remained seated while medics were looking over him, "are.. are you alright? The baby?"

"She's fine," said Sharon as she nodded her head, she glanced over at the Colonel who could only look away in disgust while Sharon recalled how he and some of the Galactica crew hadn't fought for her, and left her trapped in the Pegasus. Sharon then closed her eyes and took a deep breath before shaking her head and pushing those thoughts to one side, the pregnant Cylon kept on telling herself that it wasn't Commander Adama's fault, he did what he did to save the lives of Chief Tyrol and Helo.

'Sometime's I'm still so angry,' thought the Cylon to herself as she looked at the unknown male who Chief soon introduced as Samuel Anders, and then he introduced Tory Foster. She then nodded at them before glaring at the disgusted look on Colonel Tigh who looked back at her, "Colonel Tigh, how's it feel to be a Cylon? Want me to send you to the Pegasus?"

"Shut your mouth," said the Colonel as he got up from the bed and moved towards Sharon, he only managed a step before Captain Hunter pulled him back, while the other S.F's inside the room who were against the walls were prepared to make a move. The Colonel then jerked his arm away from Captain Hunter's grip before he turned around and sat on the bed next to his wife, while Triana put her hand on Sharon's shoulder and squeezed, silently telling her to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Colonel," said Sharon shaking her head while she rubbed her forehead, "I lashed out.. this must be just as jarring for you as it was when I found out I was pregnant. On the way here, Triana was telling me that you don't believe you're a Cylon.. that there was some mistake. I really did see you, Mrs. Tigh, and the Chief in a vision. The people here, the Earthers? They won't harm you… you'll be safe."

"After your check-up's," said Captain Hunter, "I'll show you to your quarters; there'll be certain places in this base you won't be allowed to go to simply due to the dangers involved. I will be your liaison, so if you need anything at all, just tell one of the security personnel and they'll let me know."

Captain Hunter then told Colonel Tigh that he was authorized to give him one of the translation devices, and that he should have it with him at all times. The older man looked at the device, and then at the Captain before nodding his head. The captain then told the Five, and the Number Three, that they were guests here on the base.. just as Sharon and Triana were, and they'd have to follow the rules.

"Despite, your rank, sir," said the Captain as he nodded at the Colonel, who nodded his head and sighed.

"I'll find a way to unlock your memories of your lives on Earth," said Triana as the Colonel, Ellen, and Ander looked away and then sighed. However, she noticed that the Chief was looking at Sharon, and Tory was looking at her with a look that indicated the woman wanted to know more, so Triana continued, "the Earthers said that they'll be sending a few of their engineers and computer programmers to help me find out whatever happened. And that'll be the final proof that Saul, Ellen, Sam, Tory, and Galen… that would be the final proof that you know me. And that I know you."

"Then at least I'll know why I was made to look the way I do," said Sharon as she looked at the camera, and then back up at the Five, and the Number Three, "I want to see what Helo sent me, I guess we'll see more of each other soon.. during dinner."

"Could I… umm… could I walk with you?" asked the Number Three, D'Anna as she got up before telling the nurse checking her to hold on for a few moments. She then looked at Sharon and gave a hopeful look.

"I'd like some time alone," said Sharon, "I know you want to ask about my baby; just know she's gonna be healthy."

D'Anna closed her eyes, smiled, and said a silent prayer before she opened her eyes and nodded her head at Sharon. The pregnant Cylon then grabbed her wheels and turned around, telling Triana that she'd like to be alone outside while the Furling talked to the Five. Captain Hunter then asked one of the S.F's to take Sharon outside, and just stay close by… but far enough for her privacy.

"Thank you," said Sharon as one of the S.F's pushed her out of the infirmary, but not before Triana squeezed the pregnant Cylon's arm.. letting her that she'll see her soon.

It was a few minutes later that Sharon, her wheelchair at the door, with the S.F by her side holding her arm slowly walked her over to a nearby empty table near a line of trees. The young Cylon woman was then help down to the seat by the S.F before she thanked the young man and then asked him to give her some privacy. The man then nodded his head and told the humanoid Cylon that he'll be at the door they just got out of if she needs anything.

"Thank you," replied Sharon as she watched the S.F walk away before she turned the wheelchair again and opened the screen that was on the side of the video camera. She smiled when she activated it, and a still image of Helo came on the screen; she then looked around at the darkening surroundings before she looked back at the screen and pressed play. Sharon's smile grew wider, and tears gathered in her eyes when she finally saw the father of her child, and the man she loved again.. he was looking right at the camera lens with the Stargate behind him.

" _Hi, Sharon,"_ said Helo's recording as Sharon put a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes, a tear rolling down her left cheek, " _I'm… I'm sorry I couldn't be with you. You look so beautiful.. actually, you look like you're glowing. I listened to the video you sent me so many times.. and I even saw it another time before recording this message. Things have changed here, we have a new home.. I mean I guess you know that by now already. And for now this could be the best way for us to talk… at least until the Earthers allow me to the outpost. I…. I haven't shown Commander Adama and President Roslin the pictures of Earth. I mean the pictures in the books you showed me… I have to saw that it looks beautiful. That building in what you said was called Athens was particularly interesting. It reminded me of the temple of Athena in Gemenon."_

" _Me too,"_ whispered Sharon as she chuckled while wiping a tear _._

" _Maybe one day the Earthers would really let us visit Earth," said Helo, "you and I could go to this Athens, or even to that city you talked about.. I think it was called Rome. Just you, and me, and our daughter."_

" _Yes,"_ said Sharon as she brushed her finger on the screen at Helo's face _, "just us."_

" _I was thinking about names,"_ said Helo as Sharon smiled _, "maybe Athena, Alena, Hermione, Hestia, Hera, Caroline.. I mean I have so many names in my head; and it's nice to know that the Earthers there are accepting of all this that's going on."_

" _They are an interesting people,"_ said Sharon even though she knew that Helo couldn't hear her, and that the camera wasn't recording _._

" _I can only hope that I can at least get to hold our baby together,"_ said Helo as Sharon nodded her head and smiled. The young Cylon listened for another ten minutes before the video was finished. She then rewound the video, and played it again while a huge grin appeared on her lips; then finally after she listened to it the third time… Sharon finally taped her response.

**Eden, 1855 hours.**

The members of the Cylon Council were first taken to a buffer planet from Orban, and then from there they were sent to Eden led by Dr. Gardner who was wearing a translator on her. While they were waiting to be sent to Eden from the buffer planet, the Cylon Council were told about meeting the ascended being known as Athena; the same person who Willow and the rest of SG-1 knew of as the redhead's mother back in Atlantis.

Suffice it to say, Natalie and the others were stunned at that revelation; and were told by Dr. Gardner that the SGC didn't want to reveal that fact in front of the Colonials since they would get the wrong idea about 'Athena'. Willow and the others then reiterated that the ascended were not gods; they were just highly evolved beings living in another plain of existence. Before Simon could ask for proof of this meet, Dr. Gardner and Colonel Cater told the Cylons that not only were the both of them, and Daniel there when 'Athena' manifested herself to confirm what the Earthers had told Triana; so were Anna and the other Cylons in Camp Three... as well as Giles who could confirm everything when they return from their archaeological field study.

Colonel Mitchell told the group that the Cylons on the archaeological study were told not to inform the Cylon Council about this fact yet; that it would be better once the Council heard it officially from the SGC. The other Cylons present at Camp Three could be interviewed by the Cylon Council as witnesses to what happened, and what was said between Athena and the people present at that moment in time.

"The Colonials would have insisted that they are gods," said D'Anna as she looked at Daniel and then at Colonel Mitchell, "you would have been looking at a fight to prove that Athena wasn't a real god."

"We thought that your people would be more logical," said Dr. Gardner as Natalie looked at her and nodded her head, "and I know you have a lot more questions, but I suppose we could save that for later."

"I think we will be suffering from information overload," said Boomer, "we'll need some time to absorb all of this."

"Understood," said Colonel Carter, "we'll have some engineers coming by tomorrow to test our power generators on your ships. You're aware of the restrictions that we'll be placing on the use of the generators, the shields, and the energy weapons?"

"Dr. Gardner's already explained everything to us," said Natalie, "and observers are welcome on board the two vessels that'll carry the weapons, and the shields, all to make sure that we don't do anything bad."

"Thank you, again," said Leoben, "with what you say is out there, and with the Ori, and Cain.. these weapons and shields will be for our protection only. As for the Colony? We'll quicken our search for it, but without the Hub, and given that Cavil's changed the jump frequency.. it will be difficult. All I can recommend for now is that you should warn your allies again. They should open fire with everything they have if they happen upon the Colony, because Cavil will have no qualms about attacking anyone be they Colonial, Earthers, us, or any of your other allies."

"They already know that," said Vala as she nodded her head; and then the Cylons said their goodbye's to SG-1 before they, and Dr. Gardner, headed back to Eden. Once they reached the new Cylon homeworld, Dr. Gardner walked down the Stargate pedestal alongside the Cylons. As they were walking towards the camp in the distance, she apologized again for keeping them in the dark. She then told the Cylon Council members that they now knew the same things that the Earthers themselves knew in regards to the Furling Earth, and the Ancients.

Natalie smiled and nodded her head at Dr. Gardner, as did the others before they went their separate ways; Dr. Gardner to her housing unit, and the Cylon Council back to their baseship so that they could deliberate on what they had seen and heard that day.

However, there was something in D'Anna's mind that needed to be shared with the others.. she knew that the Council needed to see what she saw; and then maybe they would have an explanation. It was a few minutes after that the five of the Cylons that made up the Council were heading towards the large room that they used as their meeting place. One of the doors swished open before they entered a hallway with a door at the end, the outside of the door guarded by two Centurions who Natalie soon thanked, and then told them that they could go and go offline, until they were needed again.

Natalie saw the two metallic robots look at each other with their roving red eyes, and then look at Natalie before they nodded their heads. The two Centurions walked away while door opened before the Council members walked into the room with was now empty; compared to its usual state of having various Cylon models doing work, or sending commands to other humanoid Cylons or to the Centurions which was the case for earlier in the day. For now however, D'Anna started them off by asking the Cylons to share the data they collected at the meeting.

D'Anna put her hand into the basin of clear running water, the lights in the basin turning red once she made contact and a screen on the end of the basin was raised. It then activated as the other Council members placed their hands in the basin as well, and then a video played on the screen of the group walking through the Stargate and looking at the Colonial delegation, followed by the Earthers they knew as SG-1, the Orbanians and finally, the Five.

The Councillors were looking at the memories in each of their brains being played out for review.

"I could say that everything went as we believed it would," said D'Anna, "although I have to say that Starbuck taking out a gun again... surprised me."

"She's went through a lot," said Leoben as he thought about Triana, and the screen before them showed the woman that the Number Six's were based off of. Leoben looked at Triana, and then shook his head; he knew that this needed to be disclosed to the rest of their brothers and sister's on Eden. The Council members had already agreed that whatever they find at the meeting between the delegations would be shared among the surviving Cylon's on Eden as Leoben though to himself, 'there are some of my model's, and some of the Number Six's who are in a... how would I put this, enjoyable? Yes, enjoyable.. they are in a mutually enjoyable relationship. Now that is going to be an awkward conversation.'

The humanoid Cylon then shook his head when he heard D'Anna talking to him from the other side of the basin with a grin on her face.

"Leoben's obsessed with Starbuck," said D'Anna as the other's chuckled while Leoben just frowned at the woman before he placed his hand into the basin as well, along with the others in the Council.

"Let us discuss what we've seen and heard today," said Natalie as the others nodded their heads while she put her hand into the basin of flowing water.

"There's something I would like to touch on," said D'Anna as she looked at the screen which was now playing a video from her point of view. It showed her back on Lozan, and looking at Colonel Mitchell as he nodded his head without being told anything. D'Anna then looked at Leoben, Natalie, Boomer, and Simon and asked them if they saw what she saw.

"What?" asked Boomer, her eyes narrowed as she leaned forward towards the screen, "what're you trying to show us?"

"Watch," said D'Anna as she mentally rewound the video, and then played it once again.

They watched as the redhead they learned was Major Rosenberg whispered into the ear of the woman she was standing next to; the latter who then nodded her head. D'Anna then slowed the recording and showed her fellow council members that the redhead and the other woman looked away from each other, but their lips weren't moving. D'Anna then paused the video again, zoomed out, rewound the video for a second, and then played it at normal speed while telling the others to look at the male Colonel. They saw the man nod his head a little without looking behind him at the two women, he was looking at the Colonials, the Cylons, and at the Five before he told them that maybe it was time every one took a break to absorb what they learned so far.

"Ok," said a confused Natalie after that section of the video was over, "and that implies what?"

"Why did he nod his head?" asked D'Anna, "the two of them whispered with each other, and he didn't hear anything.. I mean look at the time between they finished talking, and him nodding his head. If it was that important, then he would've told us about us taking break… not after the two girls finished whatever they were talking about."

"Still," said Leoben as he looked at D'Anna, "what are…"

"What I'm saying is that they probably have another way of communicating that we're not aware of," said D'Anna, "I mean the two of them didn't even tell this Colonel Mitchell anything, and he still nodded his head and then asked everyone to take a break."

"Of course the Earthers will have technology we don't know about," said Natalie, "I mean it's understandable, from what Dr. Gardner's told us, the Colonials aren't getting any more advance technology than we are… and if I were an Earther, then I'd give us our older technology to use as a base."

"What are you thinking?" asked Simon after he asked D'Anna to rewind the video again, "some kind of direct mental communication? Using a type of wireless, or something similar to the subspace transceivers that allow us to download? Maybe they use a version of that for wordless communication?"

"They still use their version of wireless technology," said Natalie, "I've seen the Earthers stationed here talk into them… even Dr. Gardner uses those technologies to speak to one another."

"Or maybe you're just over thinking things a bit," said Leoben as he looked at D'Anna who frowned at him before sticking her tongue out at the man, who responded sarcastically, "oh yes, that's being an adult, D'Anna."

"I don't think it's any technology," said D'Anna as she looked around at her

"Ok, look at this," continued D'Anna as she showed them another video; this time it was the redhead lifting up her weapon towards Starbuck before the latter made a move, "how did she know that Starbuck would take out her sidearm, before she actually took out her sidearm?"

"Her hand's are already on her holster," sighed Boomer as she pointed out to the screen with her finger at a section of Starbuck's hand that was just out of sight, "the red haired woman, Major Rosenberg, must have thought that Kara was reaching for her weapon, and she did… and then she took it out anyway. And you've already seen what Starbuck tried to do to Triana, remember?"

"Ok, I'll give you that," said D'Anna frowning, "but while all of you were looking elsewhere, this is what I noticed when Starbuck had the weapon in her hand. Remember? Roslin asked her to hand over the weapon after Kalan told everyone to calm down… here, look."

D'Anna pointed at the screen as they watched Starbuck grip the handle of the weapon while it was in her hand; the Cylons said that they believed that Starbuck was thinking of handing her only weapon.. her only means of defence, as a good thing. D'Anna repeated to the Council members present that Starbuck was gripping the sidearm tightly.

"Now watch this," said D'Anna.

The Cylons gasped when the weapon just jumped out of Starbuck's grip, and fell onto the grass. They then saw D'Anna, the video from her point of view, looking up at Starbuck's face which was etched with confusion as she stared at her empty hand. D'Anna then looked at the Earth officers who lowered their weapons with a sigh of relief, and then she looked at the Orbanians who seemed relieved that the ordeal seemed to be over. It was a few minutes later that they had taken a break from the proceedings.

"So," said D'Anna as she rewound the video and played the section where the sidearm jumped off Starbuck's hand, and then paused the video at that exact moment. She then looked at the other Council members, who looked back at her surprised, and then again at the screen, "any ideas? Any explanations?"

"What exactly are you saying, D'Anna?" asked Natalie, "because if you're thinking what I think you're thinking? Then it's simply not possible."

"The Colonials have those seers from Gemenon, Caprica, Picon," said D'Anna, "supposedly they could see the future, and…"

"Those are just hallucinations caused by the Chamalla extract they have to drink," said Simon shaking his head, "there is nothing supernatural about…"

"And the Hybrids on the Baseships are in touch with God, we think that they see things that are yet to be," said Leoben softly as he leaned on the basin while he looked at the nodding D'Anna, "so is it too far to say that either these Earthers, or Orbanians have some kind of supernatural abilities we're not aware of? The only reason I say this is because I see nothing that could make the weapon jump out of Starbuck's hand."

"Her hand never moved," said D'Anna as she looked at the others, and then back at Leoben, and then finally at Natalie, "and the Earthers, and the Orban, never touched her."

"You're going to say it, aren't you?" asked Boomer dryly as she looked at D'Anna who nodded her head before looking at th e screen again.

"Maybe the Orban, or the Earthers have telekinetic abilities," said D'Anna, "that coupled with what could be a technological way to wordlessly speak to one another; they really are a force to be reckoned with."

"Whether true or not, we keep this to ourselves, for now," said Natalie as she looked at everyone, "the Earthers have told us things only when we needed to know. But if we approach them with this? Then chances are that they'll deny it, and they'll know we've been recording our interactions."

"Agreed," said the others while D'Anna just nodded; the woman wanted to get to the bottom of this, but she also knew that they had bigger problems on the horizon as the conversation shifted to Triana, and her agreement to help the Cylons in reproducing their species naturally, followed by the issue with the Colony.

**Stargate Command, Earth, 1855 hours.**

"It's so good to be back home," said Faith as she walked through the Stargate behind the others in SG-1 with the wormhole behind her shut down once she was on the ramp. They walked down the ramp and then handed their weapons to the awaiting S.F's while Walter was telling the team to head for their medical check-up before meeting with General Landry for their briefing in an hour. It was after their post-mission checks with Dr. Lam that the team headed up to the briefing room where Colonel Mitchell, and the others caught up the General to what happened on Lozan.

Colonel Carter then told the General about the translation devices they were given by the Orbanians, and that she'll be working with Willow on getting an Earth-made prototype out as soon as possible. She told him that they had brought one back to the SGC, while one was going to be given to the Cylons on the Beta Site, another given to Dr. Burke on New Kobol, and another one was given to Dr. Gardner on new Eden.

"How did the Cylon Council take to being told about 'Athena'?"

"Surprised, sir," said Willow nodding her head, "but if we said the same thing to the Colonials?"

"Even telling them that we have the Goa'uld Athena," said Faith as she leaned back on her seat, "wouldn't fix anything. Even if they get the confirmation they need that the Goa'uld were their so called gods in the early days of Kobol wont convince them if they hear that 'Athena' appeared to the Cylons out of the blue to confirm a story."

"The Colonial may believe they have been slighted," said Teal'c, "a scenario could occur where if news of that incident wee to spread, then the SGC teams on New Kobol cold be in grave danger."

"A coup," said Colonel Mitchell as Teal'c nodded his head, "we could see what happened in Cylon, or Furling, Earth happen on New Kobol. And there's a lot more people there… Roslin could lose control and they could demand that the gate be dialled to Eden. Then they could go to that planet… and we'll have another massacre on our hands. The Colonials and Cylons killing each other over why one of the Colonial 'gods' appeared to the machines."

"Which is precisely why Homeworld agreed not to tell the Colonials," said General Landry.

"Any news from our dear Goa'uld Athena?" asked Vala.

"She's given up some trust operatives," said the General, "she's been put into a cell that has teleportation dampeners to prevent anyone from beaming her out without authorization."

"Anything on Ba'al, sir?" asked Colonel Mitchell.

"She's given us the range of frequencies his clones are using," said General Landry, "and we've already raided two worlds last night; killed fourteen clones.. so we know Athena's intel has been accurate. We'll find the others, but knowing Ba'al? The original may have taken out his subspace tracker, and instead left trackers on all his other clones."

"So we may not get the original," said Faith.

"We kill off as many as we can find," said General Landry looking at Faith, and then at the other members of SG-1, "destroy his data, his equipment. And eventually we'll get the original Ba'al."

"Anything of what the Goa'uld Athena referred to as the Old Gods, sir?" asked Colonel Carter, "she mentioned them when Willow and I we interrogating her."

"She refuses to say," said the General, "all she mumbles is that, and I quote, 'the time of reckoning will be high upon us'."

"I could talk to her again, sir," smiled Willow.

"She'll probably shut down if she see's you again, Major," replied the General as Faith nudged Willow. The General then told everyone that they have done a good job, and that he'd like for them to take a three day break and get their batteries recharged.

"Understood," said the two Colonels.

"Oh, before I forget," said the General before he talked to the surprised SG-1 about what happened in Sunnydale at the BPRI before going on to talk about Kathy. Willow and Faith were the most surprised upon hearing that Angel had a sister, which was something that they weren't aware of. The General told them about the Potential who died while the others in the BPRI could only look on, which led to quick approval by Home World to give the BPRI access to the Prometheus' scanners, and limited use of the teleportation technology.

"Do you need us there, sir?" asked Colonel Mitchell as the General shook his head.

"For now, the BPRI is handling this," said the General, "Major Davis is on hand and he'll notify us if everything goes pear shaped. But for now, we're at stand down."

General Landry then looked at Willow and Faith and told them that they'll need to talk to Buffy about the trip to Nairobi to visit Sineya's grave. He said that the death of Callie may have changed their plans.

"I'll call B," said Faith nodding her head.

"While Miss Lehane is calling Mrs. Summers-Harris," said the General before he looked at Willow, "Major, I'd like for you to get a read on the young girl we talked about.. the one from the planet that the Cylons nuked."

"Umm.. Camille, right sir?" asked Willow, remembering the report that SG-1 received on the young girl being the only survivor of her planet when they were back on New Kobol during the talks between both Colonials and Earth delegations. As the General nodded his head, he leaned forward and told the redhead that Camille said she saw a woman.. and she believed that this woman was the one who sent her to Earth.

"I'd like you to see who she is," said the General, "I'm certain it's an Ancient but given that we know of very few who interfered like this… I'm curious."

"Me too," said Daniel.

"Alright, sir" said the redhead at General Landry, "I'll check it out."

"Very well, in that case," said the General as he stood up, "all of you off. Move."

The General then headed back to his office, while Vala turned to Teal'c and told him that it was finally time they checked the internet to find out the meaning of 'blue balls'.

"Oh God," said Daniel and Colonel Mitchell together while Teal'c nodded his head before following Vala out of the briefing room.

"This is going to be so funny," said Colonel Carter as Daniel and Colonel Mitchell rushed after Teal'c and Vala. The female Colonel then looked at Willow and Faith who were giggling while they watched Colonel Mitchell and Daniel running down the hall, catching up to Teal'c and Vala. The redhead and the Slayer then turned smiling to the Colonel who asked them if they wanted to have a girls night; the three of them and Debra.

"Oh," said Willow as her voice went to a higher pitch, "I wanna play with her cute feet."

"Translation is, yea sure Sam," said Faith as she shook her head at her redheaded wife who was mumbling about playing peek-a-boo with Debra, "I'll call B first, and Red will do her thing then we're all yours."

"I'll see you two in the locker room then?" asked Colonel Carter as Faith and Willow nodded their heads, "I'll go talk to Vala."

"Oh boy," said Willow as the Colonel walked past them, "good luck, ma'am."

"Can't wait for the questions from Vala," said the Colonel rolling her eyes before she walked down the hallway, followed soon by Willow and Faith.

"After the girl's night," whispered Faith into Willow's ear, "you and me, our place… no Dawn… no Jon, we're gonna have some fun."

"Can't wait," grinned Willow as they continued down the hallway.

**The Colony, Somewhere in Deep Space, at that same time.**

Cavil was in the main control room as he looked at a screen that played back video of the attack on Torallia. He was standing next to one of the many Doral's, while others were putting their hands into basins of water and connecting themselves to the hybrids on the Colony, who were themselves reaching out to any Cylon raiders that were still in range. The Colony had made another stop and sent out groups of raiders to examine distant planets that their advanced telescopes indicated had environments for human life to exist. Now it was the duty of the raiders to examine those planets closely; they were to jump into the planet's atmosphere, check for life signs, and then jump out and report back to the Colony.

So far the Cylons heard no news yet on the planets where the Raiders had been sent.

In the meantime, Doral wanted to show Cavil a video… a video of the instant before a Cylon nuclear weapon exploded over what seemed to be some kind of factory complex on the last planet; in reality, unknown to Cavil, they were looking at the naquada refining facility on Torallia.

"Watch this," said Doral, as one of the Number Eight's with an explosive collar walked up to Cavil who wrapped his hand around the uneasy female's waist, while he showed Cavil video's of various other interlaced explosions on the screen.

"Humans died," said Cavil with a smirk on his face before pointing at the section of the screen with the paused video of the refinery, "so what? What's so special about that factory, or whatever that thing is?"

"Watch," said Doral as he played the video.

The Number Eight felt a chill go up her spine as Cavil moved his hand under the shirt she was wearing and brushed his fingers along her bare back. She glanced over at the insane Cylon and remembered the last of the Number Three's who was killed after she was found trying to disable a Raider, and then slip into it. Now, with that Number Three dead, that particular model in the Colony was extinct. This particular Number Eight, naming herself Alana, feared Cavil like the rest of her sisters.

And now the Number Eights had another reason to fear him.

Alana noticed the look of glee on Cavil's face before she turned her head. She witnessed the video rewind, before it played again… showing a nuke that exploded just above the factory. The explosion caused another massive explosion that the sensors on the Colony read as being over two hundred megatons; there wasn't an exact reading since the sensors were showing an error message just before the jump out of Torallia's orbit.

"What was that?" smiled Cavil in glee.

"I'm not sure," said Doral as Alana just looked in shock at the paused video, "whatever was in those factories, it enhanced the effect of the nuclear weapon to unimaginable levels."

"Please tell me the raiders scanned the surface of the planet, especially whatever was in the factory?"

"I'm going through the Raiders memory banks," said Doral, "we'll extract whatever readings they found, I'm guessing that whatever was in those factories is something neither we, nor the Colonials have ever seen before. I'll search for unknown or unfamiliar readings."

"Do it," said Cavil as he looked at Doral, "once you have it, send another group of Raiders to search for whatever it was that caused that explosion. If we can find that.. thing.. whatever it is, we can enhance our own nukes."

"By your command," Doral as he rushed off, leaving Cavil and Alana alone.. the Cylon woman's eyes just staring in horror at the paused video of the enhanced blast before Cavil pushed her along. Her mind was numb at the thought of what Cavil could do with enhanced weapons; she heard the distant voice of Cavil, who was right next to her, telling her that she'll soon be like the other one.. the other Number Eight that he had already broken, but her mind was far away. She hated the Colonials for what they had done, but Alana knew that these people they already bombed weren't Colonials… that they were too far out of Colonial space. She had no problem with nuking the Colonials, in fact she was one of the voices who, along with Cavil, supported it. But these weren't Colonials.. she found out from Cavil that there were other humans, that the Thirteenth Tribe existed, and it was they who were responsible for the near extinction of the Cylon race.

At first Alana was shocked, but she also knew that there would be repercussions from their act of nuking.

But she couldn't say anything to Cavil, or it would mean her death.

All she could do was silently pray for forgiveness; she walked alongside Cavil while praying for the humans who would sure be annihilated if Cavil managed to enhance their nuclear weapons.

'Please forgive us,' thought Alana as she was taken out of the control room.

TBC.

 


	172. If Walls Could Talk

**Willow and Faith's Home, 0200 hours; the next day.**

The first thing that Willow and Faith did when they closed the main door behind them was to just look at each other while Willow leaned back against the front door and bit her bottom lip. She saw Faith take a step forward and then the dark haired Slayer slipped an arm behind Willow's lower back while the redhead wrapped her left arm around Faith's lower back, and then her other hand was brushing the dark-haired Slayer's hair. Faith grinned as she placed her other hand on the back of Willow's head and pulled her into a long and deep kiss while the both of them stood against the front door shrouded in darkness. The both of them knew that Dawn and Jon were still in Furling Earth and New Kobol respectively for the next three days.

So they wanted to make the best of this early in the morning.

Willow felt herself being pushed against the front door while Faith slipped her hand under the redhead's shirt who then yelped when the Slayer bit her ear lobe. At hearing that yelping sound, Faith looked at Willow and chuckled before saying that she loved that sound Willow would make whenever she bit or played with her ear lobe.

"What other sounds do you think I can make?" replied Willow with a smirk as Faith licked her lips before she kissed Willow's neck.

"A lot more," whispered Faith into Willow's ear while she felt Willow's hand slipping into the back of her jeans, "and I like hearing 'em all."

"We need to get out of here," said Willow as she urgently unbuttoned Faith's jeans while the Slayer did the same thing to Willow's jeans before the Slayer took off her shirt and underwear, and then helped the redhead take off her clothes as well. The now nude couple made it back to their room, constantly kissing each other while their hands were roaming across their bodies. Eventually, they made it to their room where just before walking through the door frame, Faith broke their kiss as a confused Willow looked on at the grinning Slayer.

"Smoochies," whined Willow with a pout, but that was before she yelped and started laughing as Faith literally swept the redhead off her feet and then carried Willow in her arms. Willow, for her part, wrapped her arms around the back of Faith's neck and gave her a kiss on the lips before looking into her wife's deep brown eyes. While they were looking at each other, Faith walked through into their room and then she used the back of her right leg to back-heel the door shut. The both of them were alone in their bedroom as Faith walked towards the bed carrying Willow in her arms and then gently lay the redhead on it, the both of them not even taking their eyes off each other's faces the whole time. Faith then got onto the bed and hovered over Willow, the couple just looking at each other and unaware of everything else. All Faith could see was Willow as she propped herself on one elbow while hovering over her wife as she brushed her fingers alongside the curves on Willow's face. They continued to look at each other while Willow too caressed Faith's face; it seemed as if the two of them were seeing each other for the first time as fingers brushed against cheeks, lips, neck, ears, and every other facial feature; some of which tickled Willow and Faith who chuckled. After some time, Faith gently lay herself down on the redhead who wrapped her arms around the Slayer's back. Willow then brought her head up towards her wife and kissed Faith before the redhead, her lips locked with Faith, had her head gently pushed back down onto her pillow.

And then they kissed again.

Willow looked at Faith before closing her eyes and, with one hand tightening its hold on the Slayer's lower back, the redhead pulled Faith's back towards her courtesy of the hand at the back of the Slayer's head.

"I love you," said Faith as she whispered into Willow's ear before kissing her again. The only sound that resembled a response was the muffled noise from Willow while she was being kissed; it was something that made Faith stop, pull back and giggle while Willow told the Slayer that what she was trying to say was that she loved Faith too.

It would be nearly an hour later that a panting Willow be slumped on top of Faith's panting body, the two of them covered in a layer of sweat that made it appear as if they were gleaming under the moonlight that was filtering into their room, and hitting their bed.

"Oh if the walls could talk," giggled Willow after getting back her breath while Faith looked around her whilst she held onto the redhead tightly, "if they could talk... if they could talk then… then they'd say they liked it.. and that would concern me. A little bit."

"Ah," grinned Faith as Willow lay her head on the Slayer's chest which was heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath, "I.. I think some of what we did is kinda illegal; I mean I'm not complaining, but if the walls could talk then.. oh boy."

"This conversation's getting disturbing," said Willow as she chuckled while her head remained on Faith's chest.

"I missed this," said faith as she brushed her hand through Willow's shoulder length hair, "you and me.. alone. Just us… no worrying about the SGC, or the Ori, or robots, and vampires. Just you and me."

"We have a three-day break," said Willow as she looked up at Faith, "you sure Buffy still wants to go to Nairobi tomorrow?"

"Yea," said Faith, "Callie's parents are taking her body home tomorrow, and the funeral's gonna be two days after that. B's hoping that we get with Sineya, then we prove our worth… whatever that means, and then we get the location of the Scythe and then retrieve it. Why?"

"I was thinking," said Willow as she looked up at the dark-haired Slayer, "we can find the Scythe, give the Scythe to Buffy and the others.. and then drop them off at Sunnydale while we… yes, we.. as in just you and me; we take a holiday. I don't mean a piddly holiday… I mean a real holiday. You and me.. we can finish the honeymoon we never finished. Or we could…"

"I wanna go to Nappa Valley," said Faith as she looked at Willow, who looked back at the Slayer with a twinkle in her eyes, "we could have that as the rest of our honeymoon; besides, with our luck? I'm guessing it's better we stay close by."

"True," sighed Willow, "but there's a lot of places in Paris we never got to go."

"If you're up for Paris," said Faith, "I'm good with that too. Or Nappa Valley, or even New York City, or.. oh..Maui, or… oh, hey.. Fiji? How about you decide this, I get to decide for our anniversary."

"Oh?" asked Willow as she raised an eyebrow at the Slayer, "you've got something planned?"

"Not saying," said Faith as she made a zipping motion as her fingers went over her lips, "lips are sealed, and thoughts blocked."

"Uh huh," said Willow with her eyes narrowed at the dark haired Slayer. She then gave a sigh and rested her head on Faith's chest again while placing an arm on the Slayer's abdomen.

"So it was Morgan Le Fay who sent Camille here, huh?" said Faith as she looked up at the ceiling while running her hand through Willow's hair.

"Yea," replied the redhead as she nodded her head, "she's always had a soft spot for kids. She must've seen that Camille was the last one on that planet, and she dialled the Gate to Earth so that Camille could come through."

"Camille freaked out?" asked Faith.

"Nope," said Willow as she recalled knocking on the door of Tara's VIP room where the redhead heard Camille was spending her time. She smiled at the blonde witch who opened the door, the little girl standing behind Tara and looking up at the redheaded newcomer.

**Tara's Quarters, SGC, 2135 hours; the previous night.**

"Hey, Tara," said Willow giving the blonde witch a wave as she stood in the hallway, "can I come in?"

"Willow," Tara replied with a smile while stepping back and to the side as she motioned towards the redhead to come in, "you're back."

"Just got back," replied the redhead as she walked into the room and noticed the young girl in green and grey shirt and trousers sitting on the bed.

'Must be Camille,' thought Willow to herself as Tara closed the door to the room.

Willow smiled at Camille and gave a small wave before crouching down after taking a step towards the young girl. In the meantime, Tara walked passed Willow and sat next to Camille who looked up at Tara curiously as the witch sat down next to her; the young girl then looked at Willow while one hand was on the crystal that Coren had given her.

"Camille," said Tara as she stroked the young girl's back gently while motioning towards the redhead, "this is my friend, Willow."

"Hello," said Camille looking at Willow while, at the same time, she placed a hand on top of Tara's and squeezed tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"Hi, Camille," said Willow, "my friends and I have heard a lot of things about you."

"You have?" asked Camille softly as she lay her head on Tara's arm.

"Yes," replied the redhead with a nod of her head, "I'm sorry about your home; but I can tell you that you'll be safe here. There are many wonderful people and.. and I have a friend who's been in the same situation as you, and…"

"Ummm… Cassie was here earlier today," said Tara, "she left three hours ago. But she'll be back in two weeks after her finals."

"Oh," replied Willow nodding her head at Tara before looking at Camille once again. Willow then gently asked the little girl about her family, at which time Camille told Willow about the crystal that Tara made into what the little girl referred to as a 'memory album'. At Willow's confused look, Camille looked at Tara who nodded her head before the little girl held out the crystal that was still connected to her neck by the same chain that her brother had given her. Camille then said the activation word, and Willow watched memories of the girl's family appear in three-dimensional images over the crystal.

"It's beautiful," said Willow as Camille placed the crystal back into a closed fist, deactivating it.

"It.. it was the least I could do," said Tara as Willow smiled at her. The redhead noticed the arm that Tara draped around the young girl's shoulders while she lay her head, once again, on Tara's arm. Willow smiled at the feelings of affection that was emanating from the blonde witch towards the young girl before she stood up and then pulled up a chair and sat across from the both of them.

"Camille," said Willow as she looked at Tara and mentally spoke to her about the General wanting to find out who it was that sent Camille to Earth. She 'told' Tara that he was certain it was an Ancient judging from the description Camille gave him. But given that interference like this was something frowned upon by the Others… and that higher beings don't necessarily care about what happens to the people in the lower plains of existence; the General wanted to know who could have done this so that they may be able to find a way to contact this Ancient and get her to help them against the Ori.

At Willow's explanation, Tara nodded her head while the redhead talked to Camille. The redhead asked Camille if she could describe the woman who she had seen before she stepped through the Stargate. Camille then looked at Tara, who told the little girl that it was alright to tell Willow. Camille then looked at the redhead and described the woman as wearing a white dress, with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a sad look upon her face. As Camille was describing her, Willow 'saw' the young girl's loud thoughts of the mere seconds before she walked through the Stargate. The redhead saw a woman she recognized, a woman that Daniel and Faith had encountered before on Atlantis when they dialled the Supergate in the Milky Way from the Pegasus Galaxy.

"Ganos," whispered Willow as she leaned back on her seat.

"Willow?" asked Tara as Camille looked up at her confused.

"Ganos Lal," said Willow as she looked at Tara, "Camille's description fits her."

The redhead noticed the confused look on Tara's face before she leaned forward to clarify.

"Ganos is the same person we know as Morgan Le Fay," said Willow as Tara nodded her head while Camille looked at the both of them confused. Sensing the confusion from the little girl, both Tara and Willow reassured Camille that Ganos was a friend, "she's a… a special person, Camille."

"She is a good spirit from the island?" asked Camille softly.

Looking at the now confused faces on both Willow and Tara, Camille told them about the island in the middle of the lake; the same place where she was fishing with Coren before the Cylon attack. Camille said that her people believed that spirits inhabited that island, both good and bad spirits. She told Willow and Tara about games they would play as children were they would dare each other to spend nights alone on that island.

"Some, like what Coren had done, would run away that night and return home speaking of voices and a feeling of being watched," said Camille as her head continued to lay on Tara's arm, "while others would stay on that island for an entire night without encountering, or hearing, anything at all."

"Oh," said Tara and Willow together.

"Do you believe that this Ganos is the name of this spirit?" asked Camille, "do these spirits travel from one world to another? Is that how you know her name?"

"It's.. well, It's complicated," said Willow as she leaned forward, "all I can tell you for sure that is that she's a good person.. a good spirit."

"She saved me," replied Camille.

"Yes, she did," replied Tara as she kissed the top of Camille's head.

**Willow and Faith's Home, 0310 hours; now.**

"Hey," said Faith as she shifted to lay on her side, while Willow moved slightly up the bed and rested her head on her pillow, "you zoned out for a bit there."

"Was just thinking," replied the redhead.

"About Tara and Camille?" asked Faith as Willow nodded her head, and gave a small smile.

"I think she wants to adopt her," said Willow as Faith opened her eyes wide in surprise, "I mean she hasn't said anything but… but it's just a feeling I'm getting whenever Tara looks at Camille."

"I wonder what Kennedy's gonna say," replied Faith sighing as she recalled watching baby Jack when she was travelling past different realities in the search for Willow when the redhead was stuck in an alternate reality after she was punished by the Others for interfering. Willow noticed the change in expression on Faith's face to that one of longing and the redhead immediately caressed the dark-haired Slayer's cheek.

"What're you thinking?" asked Willow even though she saw the Slayer thinking out loud about the little boy she had seen while travelling through the tunnel. Faith had kept that memory close to her chest, and even Willow hadn't seen it until now; the sight of an alternate life with the both of them looking older with wisps of grey on the alternate Faith, and the alternate Willow having hair a few shades of red lighter. But it was the 'sight' of the little boy in Faith's memories that made Willow;'s heart jump, and she gave a smile.

"You know what I'm thinking, Red," said Faith softly as she thought loudly about Camille and Tara, followed by thoughts about Colonel Carter playing with Debra who was giggling as she tickled her. Willow 'saw' Faith remember carrying Debra around before telling the redhead that they should take the toddler with them. Willow remembered giggling when Vala stood up and demanded that she should be the one to take Debra, that she would let her play with naquada bars just like her father did with her.

"No!" said all the other women together back in Tara's room at the SGC. Even though it was meant to be an SG-1 girls night, Colonel Carter and the others had felt bad about leaving Tara and Camile alone while they were out enjoying themselves… especially since Camille wasn't authorized for travel outside the mountain. What they did instead was to receive permission from General Landry before he left for home that they have a quiet girls night in Tara's room at the SGC. Willow and Faith then went out to buy some pizza's, something that Faith described to Camille after they met each other for the first time when the Slayer went to Tara's room with Colonel Carter, as an Earth delicacy. In the meantime, Colonel Carter and Vala went back to the former's home to pick up Debra who was excited to see her mother. The Colonel then told General Carter, who was looking after Debra, to get some rest.. that he had done a lot for her while she was away.. and now it was her turn to spend some time with her daughter.

"The boys are having their own night of enjoyment," said Vala as she patted the General's shoulder while Colonel Carter went to change her excited, and laughing, daughter into a dress. It was later on that the General headed to General Landry's home instead to have a few drinks with the man while Colonel Carter and Vala headed back to the SGC with Debra in tow. The women spent hours with each other, with Tara using magic to keep Camille and Debra entertained. Despite the laughter from Camille at some things that Tara would tell them, Willow could sense that there was something that Tara wasn't telling them, and she knew that Tara sensed the redhead suspected something as they looked at each other.

_Tara: "I know you sense something, Will. I'll tell you tomorrow? Are you gonna be free after you visit Nairobi with Buffy and Kennedy?"_

_Willow: "We've got a break for three days. After that, we'll be going on missions again. What's up?"_

_Tara: "Could we talk to General Landry after your break? I mean all of us together?"_

_Willow: "Yea, sure."_

_Tara: "I know you wanna know what it is but.. but we're having so much fun that.. that I don't wanna say anything to spoil it."_

_Willow: "Is it bad?"_

_Tara: "Do.. do you have a mission coming up to an ice planet? Or an ice moon, or something?"_

_Willow: "Not that I know of. I mean, maybe after the break when we get back. I mean even we're not sure of the next mission until after we get back."_

_Tara: "Then we'll talk after you come back from your break?"_

Back in their bedroom, Willow had just finished telling Faith about the telepathic conversation she had with Tara before they left her room. The both of them headed home while Colonel Carter and Debbie went to their own home, and Vala returned to her quarters… but not before telling Tara and Camille to call on her if they needed anything.

"What do you think she wants to tell us?" asked Faith as she looked at Willow who the Slayer pulled closer until their foreheads were touching.

"No idea," said Willow softly, "but the way she was looking at me.. I felt sorrow just emanating from her. Sorrow and anguish, worry.. a lot of mixtures of emotions."

"You think she had a dream?" asked Faith.

"If she did, she didn't think loudly about it," said Willow softly, "if I were her, and facing a telepath… I'd have magical defenses around my mind even if I was talking to an ally. I mean I didn't try and read her mind without her permission.. and I wouldn't… but she probably wanted to be cautious and put whatever dream she had around a magical barrier."

"We'll wait then," said Faith as she kissed Willow again.

"Yea," replied the redhead after she broke the kiss, "now that we've taken a break, one more round?"

"Oh, yeah," grinned Faith as she straddled the giggling Willow, "one more round, or maybe two… we got time."

**BPRI, Sunnydale, CA; 0900 hours.**

Angel knew that Cordelia would be looking for him on their bed; even though he didn't have to sleep, Angel would lay down next to Cordelia and hold on to her as she slept. At times, he would simply close his eyes and, at least, pretend to sleep… pretend that he had a normal life.

But his mind would be running along, his thoughts keeping him awake… his memories of the people he killed as Angelus keeping him awake and unable to close his eyes for too long. Most times he'd just lay with Cordelia's head on his chest, but today Angel slipped out as soon as Cordelia was deep asleep and walked out of their room, and then to the office he shared with her. Once inside the office, and the doors closed behind him, the ensouled vampire pressed the button underneath his desk and a panel on the wall behind him sunk into a recess before being pulled up. In the meantime, a screen came flush against the wall and started to show readings from the Sunnydale Outpost in regards to the Hellmouth.

With all readings being normal so far, Angel switched the image on the screen to the internal security camera's. He pulled up the feed from the locked room in the subbasement where Kathy was locked up in a metallic chair, and he just sat down on his seat and looked at his sister who had her eyes closed.

But Angel had no idea if she was asleep, or not.

'What would a vampire be like if they had the Ancient gene?' though Angel to himself as he looked at Kathy who was sitting with her eyes closed, and the arms and legs shackled to the steel chair.

As he thought back on the previous day, he was hit by the stunning news when Wesley told him that the Watchers Council were most likely responsible for what happened to Kathy and that he was still getting his team, led by Fred, to find out more information on exactly what happened, and if there was a way to reverse it. And then there was the issue of Kathy having the Ancient gene, it was something Angel never expected. He and the others listened in when the doctor said that he'd be contacting Dr. Lam for a consult.

But Angel doubted that anyone of them ever faced a situation like this before.

Angel had been looking at the screen for the past few hours when the phone on his desk rang around seven in the morning. Sighing, Angel picked up the phone to hear Cordelia asking him gently if he was in the office. The vampire then acknowledged that he was before telling Cordelia that his mind was racing with thoughts about Kathy for him to take a break.. he told his lover that he was just looked at his sleeping sister through the security monitors while wondering if there was anything they could do for her.

"I'll be here, Cordy," said Angel, "you get some sleep. I'll check in on how far they've gotten on installing the shield around the dorms."

"Ok," said Cordelia as she yawned; the senior staff ask Dr. Lee and Major Davis to start with installing the naquada generator underneath the dorms, the generator itself locked behind a coded security door. They had been working throughout the night under, and around the dorm, with most of the potentials being housed in Willow's old house, some at Joyce's home, others were staying with Buffy, with more staying for a few nights in the homes of a few Sunnydale residents who agreed to take in some of the out of State potentials so that they wouldn't be 'home-sick'.. at least that was the cover story. Angel then got up and put his hands into his pockets before leaving the office, he wanted to check in on the person Dr. Lee left in charge while he went to sleep… a Dr. Kirk and his team to see how far they had gotten.

'Dr. Lee did say the main entrance to the dorms will be shielded by morning if the generator does blow everything up,' thought Angel to himself, 'and since we're still here.. plus, Fred saying that the generator works, I'm guessing the shield should be ready.'

As Angel left his office and closed the door behind him, he couldn't help shake this feeling that something was going to happen.. something bad.

'Kathy's been tranquilized," thought Angel to himself, 'the anti-Prior device is supposed to still be working; and the NID committee's supposed to give emergency approval for a subdural transmitter for Kathy before lunch… that's the fastest they ever worked. Anyway.. the transmitter can be used to track Kathy, and maybe we could use it to reform her… help her with the anger. At least I hope so.'

It was two hours later, after meeting with Cordelia over breakfast… the dark haired woman having eggs and bacon, while Angel having a cup of warm pigs blood before heading to their office. Cordelia wanted to check out the completed shield system for the dorm's main entrance, and the installation of the shield emitters for the two side emergency doors on the ground floor that led directly to the planned memorial garden for fallen Slayers and Potentials, and to the covered walkway that led to the primary BPRI building; as well as the rear entrance for the dorms. Cordelia knew that with ten more Potential's coming in thanks to Oz's recruitment efforts, they needed the additional defenses.

It was a few minutes after entering their office that Wesley walked in carrying four books, which the man then placed on the table between the two couches in the corner of the office before he looked at both Cordelia and Angel. Wesley rubbed the bridge of his nose while walking towards the two of them.

"Fred and the others have found something," said Wesley, "they worked through the night over cups of coffee here and in Manchester… and well, they're still searching for more details. What we found so far is only bits and pieces. Without the actual scrolls it's difficult to.. well, let's just say it's a very complicated spell using the darkest of magic."

"What've you found so far?" asked Angel.

"There's good news and bad news," said Wesley, "there is a way to break the spell.. a way to separate the demon souls from the human soul before they're permanently fused."

"Ok," said Cordelia, 'the bad news?"

"We don't know if there can be more like her," said Wesley, "we don't know if she does sire anyone, if they'll be like Angel and other ordinary vampires, or if their souls would be contaminated like Kathy's. What we did manage to get were bits and pieces of a possible cure that has to be administered within the first hour of the souls being forced together."

"So there's nothing we can do for Kathy?" asked Angel.

"Sorry," said Wesley as he sighed, "but no. She's out of our hands now."

"What's the cure?" asked Cordelia.

"Something about requiring the blood of those who have been to the place of light and then returned," said Wesley, "at least that's what we think the translation says. I can only guess that since the darkest magic was used to force the demonic souls to be bound to the human soul, you'd need light to force away the demon souls from permanently contaminating, and joining with the human soul. But what it means… I mean when it says the 'place of light'? I don't know."

"There's something else," said Angel as he looked at the troubled look on Wesley's face,  
"Wes?"

"I told you that no one but the archivist is allowed into the vault," said Wesley as the two of them nodded their heads, "no one gets past the archivist, not even the Head of the Watcher's Council."

Yeah," said Cordelia, "and..?"

"I think it was the archivist herself who removed the scroll," said Wesley, "and.. and I'm suspecting that because her family has been accused of searching out the dark magics. That's why she was seen as the perfect archivist… she knew what danger these dark powers represented; and that they should be stored away. But I suppose that even she gave in when learning about what Angelus did. You've met her descendent, Angel. As have Mr. Giles, Faith, and Buffy."

"I have?" asked a confused Angel, "who?"

"The archivist's name was Carolyn Forsythe Post," said Wesley as Angel's eyes went wide open, "her descendent was Gwendolyn Post."

**BPRI Subbasement, 0915 hours.**

While Angel and Cordelia was talking to Wesley, back in the subbasement... behind a steel reinforced door with two NID guards in full tactical gear stationed outside, Kathy slowly opened her eyes. She looked through the hair that was covering her face at the grey colored door, and then she looked at the cream colored walls that surrounded her to her left, her right, and then she looked over her shoulder at the walls in the back. She then looked at the door in front of her again, and closed her eyes.

She could feel a buzzing at the base of her skull… it was something that was distracting her. Something that was making her confused an unable to concentrate. Surprised, Kathy looked around again, and it was then she noticed a table behind her to her left side; she could just barely notice the disc-like object with lights along its edges before she looked at the door at her front again. She glanced down at her hands which were locked onto the arm rest, and then she looked at her legs and found them in the same situation as well. Looking around the room, she noticed the camera's and then smiled… the smile vanishing once she realized that her telekinesis wasn't working. Narrowing her eyes with confusion etched on her face, Kathy attempted to close her eye and then let her consciousness travel outside the door so that she could 'see' where she was and 'hear' what people were saying, just as she did when she contacted Angel while she was standing on the roof of a building far away from the BPRI; or back in Buffy's neighbors' house before Kathy was captured.

The then looked at her restrained hands and whispered, "oh, this is a pickle."

TBC.

 


	173. Come at me, Bro! (Part 2)

**Galway, Ireland, three years after Kathy's resurrection.**

Three years of torture.

That's long it took as Kathy lay on a wooden table, her hands and feet shackled to the sides and the end respectively. Three years of torture, beatings, and being made to bury every single body in her village that her brother had killed in the first year, just a few months after she was resurrected. Kathy was now fifteen, and the mysterious woman had returned to the family home of Aiden Connolly after leaving Kathy alone with the perpetually enraged man who beat her furiously before using spells that the woman had taught him to heal her wounds that left numerous scars. She was also emotionally and psychologically tortured by the sounds of people screaming as they tried to escape from Angelus, she heard the sounds of grunts and whimpers as people died... she heard the screams of children and women as they fell.

All thanks to the magic that the woman would bring three times a month, magic that collected the last dying moments of many other villages whose residents were murdered by Liam. In the meantime, Aiden would keep on telling Kathy that that she was abandoned by her brother. Kathy didn't believe that for one moment, at least not for the first year. But after beatings every day, there was only so much that she could take as she gave in to the horror of it… the horror that Liam had murdered an entire village, all of her friends, cousins, their parents… everyone was dead.

"He's not coming back for you," said Aiden as he looked at Kathy screaming Liam's name one last time. He then continued to beat her again while repeating the same things, that her brother wasn't coming for her, that he abandoned her. That he would never come back for her.

Over time, Kathy's resolve broke down; she now knew she was being punished for Liam's sins. This was happening to her for what her brother did, what he continued to do. She was being punished for someone else's crimes. Kathy knew that she didn't what to think ill of her own brother, but that feeling was being beat out of her.

Now, as she lay silently shackled to the table, she hated Liam for everything he did; and everything that had yet to happen. The morning itself, she was told by Aiden that there was going to be a ritual... that she was going to be given the ultimate punishment before she was set free to kill her brother.

"I have made peace with the fact that my soul will be going to hell," said Aiden as he looked down at the silent Kathy who was just looking up at the ceiling. Kathy had given in to the various punishments a couple of years ago… she expected to be beaten, and she just took the beatings. She hated Liam now, she hated him for everything he did… and everything he kept on doing with those who were called the Whirlwind. She saw Aiden looking down at her from the corner of her eyes, but all she kept on doing was just staring at the ceiling while Aiden talked, his lips now whispering into the left ear of the fifteen-year-old girl, "but you… oh, you will kill, and maim, and destroy. You will kill your hell brother, and you will kill innocents… it is a cost of war after all. As long as Liam is destroyed, I do not care what happens to anyone else. You will be a weapon of hate, created by hate. Then when you die… you will meet your brother, and your family in hell for bringing that monster into this world, Katherine."

Kathy just remained looking up at the ceiling when Aiden got up from his kneeling position to answer a knock at the door. Once the door was opened, Kathy shifted her head and looked to her left without any expression on her face as the mysterious woman, the one who said that she was Aiden's niece walked inside and glared at Kathy, and then she looked at the man… the old man who suddenly looked so tired and lost as the mysterious woman's facial features eased at seeing her uncle.

"I can stay with you, uncle," Kathy overheard the mysterious woman saying, "I can stay with you and hold her back so that the both of us could escape."

"You go, my dear," said Aiden as Kathy saw him caress the mysterious woman's cheeks, "I miss your aunt and your cousins, they are waiting for me. Well, at least, I hope that God would allow me to see them for just a moment before my soul is taken to hell."

"I will pray for you, Uncle," said the woman as Kathy saw her kiss the older man's cheeks before handing Aiden a red coloured sack and four scrolls, "everything you need is here. I have collected all the ingredients for the ritual in the bag… and food will be coming to the weapon very soon."

"Good," said Aiden as Kathy looked up at the ceiling again when the woman said goodbye once final time with a hug, and then she left the small house they were in. Kathy heard the sound of a horse-drawn carriage then moving away from the house a few minutes later while Aiden placed the sack on the ground and spread the red cloth on the floor.

Kathy couldn't see what was happening, but she felt goose-bumps on her arms when she heard Aiden unfurl one of the scrolls and start chanting in a strange language. She then heard the chanting stop as Aiden moved around the table in a circle while laying down candles, and then lighting them. He then lay candles on the table on either side of Kathy's head, and then on either side of her hips, and finally on either side of her feet. She then left her head and saw read one of the scrolls with a smile on his face before putting it back down on the floor. She saw him reach down and pick up two candles after he lit them while chanting in another language he hadn't heard off before. Kathy then saw Aiden stand over her with the candles, one was a lit black candle in one hand, and a lit purple coloured candle in the other hand. She saw that he held out the candles to his front as he continued chanting in that unknown language.

"Ah," said Kathy as she arched her back and her face grimaced in pain when she felt what seemed to be invisible needles being thrust into her body. She closed her eyes and screamed out loud as Aiden held out the candles and placed them over Kathy's body while his chanting increased in volume until he was shouting while he was looking up with his eyes closed. All the while Kathy screamed in pain, more pain than she had ever experienced, as winds started to buffet her. She felt as if the wind was ripping her skin off her body. Kathy opened her eyes slightly despite the immense pain that her body was going through as she felt her clothes flapping in the wind just as the chanting Aiden, whose eyes were still closed and looking up in the heavens, walked to his left until he was standing over Kathy's head. She watched him with eyes wide open as terror filled her body, she tilted her head to look behind her to see Aiden now standing over her with the candles over her head. Suddenly she felt invisible hands grab the sides of her head as she screamed while the howling of the wind grew. She felt the invisible hands keep her head in place as she looked up and saw Aiden tilt the two candlesticks down.

She saw the drops of wax falling from the top of the candles before it hit her forehead. The young woman then gave a bloodcurdling scream as she felt the heat, followed by a feeling of something evil taking over her body. She heard her own scream, as well as screams from inside her mind… she could feel her very soul quake as nails started to scratch her skin and teeth started to bite down into her. Kathy's body was writhing as she continued to scream, the pain being worse than the torture she had endured for three years. With her eyes closed and feeling the indescribable pain as she tried to break her way out of her shackles, she suddenly arched her back as she gave a howl just as she felt five fingers cutting her skin. She opened her eyes despite the pain and saw blood as she tried to look down at herself. What she saw made her scream again as ten scratches appeared by unseen hands while Aiden continued chanting and walking down to her torso. Kathy looked back at the scratches and then pulled her head back and screamed even more when the invisible fingers dug deeper as more blood flowed from her wounds. She felt the sharp nails making the scratches into her body cut the top button of her shirt revealing her solar plexus. The next thing she knew, Kathy found herself giving off a scream that would have broken glass, as the wax from the candles was dropped into the scratches that appeared on her chest, just over her solar plexus.

"I will kill you!" screamed Kathy as she looked at Aiden who was now moving to her feet. Kathy could feel a growing bloodlust within her, she could feel a growing strength, she could hear the man's calm heartbeat, his calm breathing, and she wanted to end him, "I will rip your throat out and eat you… you want hell?! I will send you there!"

After the candle wax fell on Kathy's feet, she screamed again; Aiden stepped back and looked at the yellow eyes that flashed at him, as well as the fangs that appeared for just a second before they retracted just before she pulled her head back and screamed out loud in pain again. He then threw the lit candles onto the scrolls that were on the ground. He watched the scrolls catch fire before he heard a loud snap. He walked slowly backwards towards a wall as he watched Kathy break the chains that were holding down her feet, and then the chain holding her left arm, and then the right arm before she let out a scream again before she rolled off the table and fell onto the floor. He saw her crawling away while screaming in pain when she suddenly stopped.

The man stood against the wall, the flickering flames that destroyed the scrolls were being reflected off the walls that surrounded them... and off his face. He watched as Kathy slowly got to her feet while her back was to him. He could see that she was panting before she looked at him over her shoulder. Aiden saw the yellow eyes that looked back at him as she turned around, he could now see the fangs that were biting into her lower lip, he could see that the cuts on her chest were already healing as she flexed her hands, and then her fingers were outstretched at her sides as her nails lengthened and seemed to become much sharper. Aiden saw Kathy look at her hands, and then at her nails, and then back up at him before a wide smile appeared on her face.

"You're so willing to die?" said Kathy as she crouched down, "then die!"

Kathy leaped towards Aiden who closed his eyes and thought about his wife and his family. He screamed as Kathy pushed her fingers into his chest before biting into his neck. He felt his life leaving him as Kathy drank his blood before he heard his wife's voice calling for him.

Once his heart had stopped beating, Kathy used her new strength and threw his body against a wall and then looked around at the piles of ash that used to be the scrolls. She then took on her human face as she looked at her bloody clothes, and then she looked at her bloodied hands. She wanted to scream, there was a part of her that wanted to scream as she looked at the blood… Aiden's blood. But there was the other part of her that knew Liam was the cause of her pain, and that was the part that would constantly win out over the centuries. There was a part that wanted to stop when she walked out of the door in her bloody dress under the stars of night; but the other part, the souls of the demons that were already infecting her wanted to go on.. they wanted to destroy. It was an hour of walking down the trail to her village that she encountered a horse-drawn carriage.

Now instinct took over as Kathy stood in the middle of the trail, the horseman controlling the two horses stopped upon seeing her. Kathy could see his eyes wide open in shock as he jumped down from the place he was sitting and rushed to Kathy asking if she was alright. Kathy tilted her head curiously as she watched the old man running towards her asking if everything was alright, that he and his passenger were told that this was a shortcut to the village t hat they were heading to for a wedding. Kathy looked ta the man as he got closer, the hunger in her was growing again. She walked towards the man and grabbed him by the neck as soon as he was close enough. Kathy looked at the man who was looking back at her with shock evident in his eyes before he witnessed Kathy's eyes become yellow, and her fangs extend. He couldn't scream for help due to the hand wrapped tightly around his neck; he could scream at all after Kathy bit into him and started to drink his blood while looking at the two horses who were just looking on calmly. Kathy then let the man's body drop once she had her fill before she walked to the two horses. She looked at them with her eyes and fangs extended, but they never feared her… which was the same with other animals that she would encounter over the centuries; humans didn't have an early warning system, she could kill at her leisure. Walking past the horses, Kathy walked to the side of the carriage and smirked while she changed back to her human façade. She was finally going to silence the part of her that kept on bugging her to stop, she wanted the part of her human soul that still loved Liam to stop, and the only way to stop was to feed her hate, and kill.

Kathy opened the door to the carriage and smiled at the four occupants looked at her in shock; a man, a woman, and two daughters... one of whom was about Kathy's age. Kathy saw that they were all in fancy dress as she smiled at the man and the woman who were about to stand and say something. It was here that Kathy discovered her powers of hypnosis.

"Do not speak," said Kathy as the four of them who were looking at her just stopped what they were doing. Surprised, Kathy then asked the man and the woman to take a seat; which they did. She tested her new ability by having the people do ridiculous things before she had enough. She looked at the girl who was her age and told her to remove her clothes. Once the girl removed her clothes, Kathy took off her bloody clothes and threw them into a ditch at the side of the trail they were on. As she gathered the new clothes that the girl had placed on the grass, Kathy looked at the girl and wanted to test the extent of her powers.

"Both of you kneel," said Kathy as she looked at the two parents who went down on their knees. Kathy walked behind them until she was in between them, and then kneeled behind the parents while putting her arms on their shoulders. She then told the older sister to twist the neck of the younger sister. Kathy then looked at the faces of the two parents as tears fell down their faces while Kathy could only laugh, "you can still feel. Oh, this is fantastic, something I never expected; I wonder what else am I able to do."

It was then that they heard a cracking sound as Kathy smiled at the sight of the young girl's body falling onto the ground.

"The both of you watch," said Kathy as she got up and walked up to the older daughter and bite into her. Kathy turned the girl's body until her back was to her parents and Kathy was looking at the crying parents. Once the older girl was killed, Kathy went on to sucking the blood of the father, and then the mother while she extended her nails and then plunged her hand into the woman's chest.

She wanted to test her powers.

After the body of the mother dropped to the ground, Kathy then licked the blood off her fingers, and then whatever was pooled in the palm of her hands, and flowing down her arms before she used the mother's clothes to wipe the rest of the blood away. She the gathered up the new clothes and headed to the nearby river while she was whistling a tune, she wanted to bathe before she went searching for Liam.

That would be the last time she would be in that village. She would follow Liam, or as he was known at that time, Angelus, for centuries. She would watch him and the others, biding her time.

**BPRI Subbasement, Kathy's Cell, 1030 hours.**

"You've killed so many, Kathy and you've been watching me for all this time," said Angel as he sat across from his sister who was locked up in a chair. He had heard the story of how she became the thing sitting in front of him; he was the only one who could interview her since asking any other human, or demon, would be dangerous. The BPRI didn't want to take the risk, even with the Anti-Ori weapon preventing Kathy from using her abilities and the tranquilizers in her system nullifying her strength. Angel just looked at his sister's face before he stood up and reached for her hand.

"Don't touch me," hissed Kathy as she looked up at Angel.

Deciding not to listen to the vampire hybrid, Angel places his hand gently on top of Kathy's and squeezed. It was just then, for an instant, he saw the same Kathy he had known… the little girl who loved her older brother more than anything else. But just as quickly as that look appeared, it was gone just as fast; it was replaced by rage.

"Why didn't you come to me?" asked Angel as he looked down at Kathy.

"Because I want you to suffer," said Kathy, "I hate you, Liam, I wanted to see you suffer but you were enjoying yourself… so I watched. Then I lost you after you killed that gypsy girl… the last I saw you was during what they call the Boxer Rebellion in China, then I heard that you arrived at the new world and I…let's just saw I used my feminine wiles to follow you here."

"How many innocents did you kill?" asked Angel frowning as Kathy gave him a cold smile that made his regret asking that question.

"Almost as many as you," said Kathy as she leaned forward, "except I wasn't as flashy as you. In fact, you should thank me."

"Why?" asked Angel.

"Remember Daniel Holtz?" asked Kathy as she smiled as Angel locked his jaw as he recalled the vampire hunter, "you killed his whole family; so beautiful the way you did it."

"Stop," said Angel.

"Now come, Liam," said a smiling Kathy, "that was your greatest feat, other than Drusilla, I mean…. That loonie was just annoying,"

"What did you do?" asked Angel, "Kathy what did you do to Holtz?"

"Patience," said Kathy as she enjoyed the look on Angels face as he imagined the horrors his sister had committed all because of him, "you raped and killed his wife, killed his baby, and then killed and turned his daughter. It was so poetic really, you made him kill his own daughter. But when he wanted to increase his attacks on you… when he wanted to increase his resources in coming after you? I couldn't let that happen. You were mine, Liam. You should have seen his face when half of his men killed each other just because I told them to while the other half ate themselves, I mean literally ate themselves, to death. As for Holtz, you should have seen his face when I told him who I was, and that I hated you more than he ever could. You should have seen his face when he just stood by and I plunged my hand into his chest and squeezed his heart. It was so funny, Liam."

"Oh, Kathy," said Angel as he shook his head in disbelief, "what have I done?"

"It is so easy to pretend with these humans; pull them into whatever fantasy they want, and then kill them. How do you think I made my way here?" asked the young woman, "you know how many men, and some women, want the company of a young woman on the long journey to the new world? I have to tell you, I never realized gaining a year every few years would be a boon. It was easy to trick those people on the ship… as well as trick others for food. The best blood is when…"

"Stop it," said Angel as Kathy pouted before she started to laugh.

"The vicious, Angelus," said Kathy as her laughter stopped and she glared at Angel, "so to recap, I lost you after the Boxer Rebellion. Later I found you were in the New World and I came here too. I searched for you everywhere, and them I heard the rumours. I came to Sunnydale and here you are… you have a life now. What better time to have my vengeance. You took away everything I had… you took away my family, so now that you have people you protect… people you love… I will take them away from you. And then I kill you."

"You are my blood, Kathy," said Angel as he put his hands on Kathy's cheeks, "I can help you, we can help you. You can still have your redemption. Please."

"I want to see your ashes fall to the ground, Liam," said Kathy, "and then… then the world will bleed rivers of blood."

"Kathy," said Angel, "you still have a human soul. We can help you, you were brainwashed with Aiden, you were tortured…. We saw the marks and broken bones. We can help you. There's a chip that we could put into your brain that would stop you from killing humans. You'd kill demons only and…"

"If that were the case," said Kathy, "then you would have done it already. Which leads me to believe that you can't put it in my head, not yet anyway."

Angel knew that Kathy was right; the request was made with the NID committee and they were supposed to be getting back to him in an hour. But Angel didn't want Kathy to know that, so he lied.

"I'm giving you a choice, Kathy," said Angel, "please, take the offer. It's either that, or you'll be put somewhere where I'll never see you again."

"That will not happen," said Kathy, "I'll kill you, Liam. I'll kill everyone here."

"Angel," said Cordelia's voice over the radio that was lying on the same table as the Anti-Ori device, "our guests are nearly here. You coming?"

"Your lady love calls, Liam," said Kathy as Angel looked at the radio, and then at Kathy, "go to her, hug her; do whatever you want because she dies today."

"You'll be staying here, Kathy," said Angel who was certain that there was no way to break the magically enchanted locks that held Kathy in place, "please, just listen to me. You're my sister, and I love you. But I need you here… I need you with me so that I can help you."

Angel then leaned forward and kissed Kathy on her forehead while holding on gently to the back of her head. He then looked into Kathy's eyes before telling her once again that he loved her, and that he'll be right back. He then straightened up while looking at the rage in his sister's eyes before he turned, and walked towards the door.

"Everyone you love will die, Liam," said Kathy as Angel stopped while looking over his shoulder, "I won't stop. You saw what I did to the people here in Sunnydale, you saw what happened to your Potential Slayer, and you know what you have to do. You have to kill me.. or you have to let the Slayers kill me because that's the only way I'll die. I know you… you won't ever harm me because of your soul, but I can harm you. Everyone will die, and you can't do a thing."

"I'll see you soon, Kathy," Angel said softly before he reached for the door, opened it, and then walked out while one of the guards reached to close the door. Kathy watched the guard look back at her while she bit her bottom lip. She then licked her lips while looking at the guard who then slowly closed the door, leaving her alone in the room once again.

Kathy looked down at the locks that held down her hands and feet and then slowly started to grit her teeth while she used all of her strength to pry the locks loose. After her first try, she settled back and relaxed as she smiled; the buzzing at the back of her skull as still ongoing… leaving her unable to use her abilities. But she could feel her strength returning; unknown to the doctor who administered the tranquilizer with Angel by his side, Kathy heard him say that the tranquilizer would need to be administered every five hours. However, Kathy knew she was unique, and what the others didn't know was that her body would get rid of the tranquilizer in her system much sooner after the doctor injected her multiple times.

'I experimented on myself,' thought Kathy to herself as she trying to pry open the locks holding her hands down by trying to lift her arms, 'first was the experiment with the sunlight, then it was with poisons, and tranquilizers. I can't die…. Poison didn't work. And the effects of tranquilizers were shortened once I was given the same compounds a second time; the doctor I forced to experiment on me was surprised… but he tasted so good, though.'

**BPRI Rooftop, 1045 hours.**

Angle had just arrived at the rooftop doorway where he stood in the shade, not wanting to step into the harsh sunlight outside, with Buffy and Kennedy who were dressed simply in T-shirts and jeans ready for their trip to the plains of Nairobi; then there was Major Davis and Cordelia who were waiting with an excited Fred and Wesley. The two of them were eager to talk to both Willow and Faith and were eagerly awaiting their arrival just as they felt a gust of wind out of nowhere from the doorway, followed by the sound of a light thud. It was when a cylindrical object appeared out of nowhere did Fred and Wesley rush past Major Davis and Cordelia, who sighed and followed them out into the sunlight, towards the rear ramp that was slowly opening down until it hit the floor.

"Oh wow," said Fred as she entered the Jumper to see Willow and Faith get off from the seats, the front console going dark once Willow had let go of the controls, "a cloaking device, are you kidding me? An honest to goodness cloaking device?"

"Hi Fred," said Faith as the excited scientist hugged the Slayer tightly while Willow waved at Wesley.

"Oh my," said Wesley as he looked around the vessel, and then at Willow again.

"Cool, huh?" asked Willow as she grinned at Wesley before Fred shot questions at the redhead about the ship just as Buffy and Kennedy walked into the craft, the newest Slayer just shaking her head at the questions their resident scientist was asking Willow. Buffy just patted Kennedy's shoulder and told her to take it easy, that they were doing something that was going to be important for the Slayers and their future.

Willow and Kennedy just looked at each other with expressionless looks while Faith showed an excited Fred the cockpit. The redhead then looked at Buffy before the both of them hugged, with Willow asking if Xander had gotten back yet.

"He's asleep," said Buffy, "he had a long mission."

"Right," said Willow as she stepped back as Cordelia ran inside with a smoking Angel who was covering his body with his black leather jacket. Willow hugged her high school friend, and then she hugged Angel while telling him that she and Faith heard about his sister during their briefing.

"Sorry about what happened to her," said Faith as she looked at Angel.

"I still think we can get through to her," said Angel.

"I doubt that very much," said Kennedy.

"Willow," said Angel as he ignored Kennedy, "we found that Kathy has the Ancient gene."

"What?" asked Willow surprised, as was Faith.

"I need you to tell us everything you can," said Angel, "please… like how your gene activated? And what she could possibly do. Please?"

"Yea, sure."

**BPRI Subbasement, 1050 hours.**

While Willow and the others were talking on the roof before they were due to leave, Dr. Chase was going through some records when he noticed movement on one of the screens to his left. HE turned and saw, with his eyes wide in surprise, Kathy breaking through the locks around her arms before she broke the locks around her feet. He then saw her look up at the camera as he gulped, just before she threw a piece of the lock that held her tight towards the camera. The screen now just showing static, he ran out of his office without his lab coat on around his shoulders. One he reached the hallway, he ran towards the two guards that were on either side of the door while shouting that Kathy was free.

Meanwhile back on the roof, Major Davis was telling Willow and Faith that the SGC had sent over one of the Anti-Prior devices to prevent Kathy from using her hypnosis ability.

"That's why I felt a bit wonky," said Willow as Faith nodded her head before confirming that Willow, while on the approach to land on the roof, told her that her head felt like it was being split open... the same feeling she got after spending numerous moments with the Anti-Prior device until she was used to its effects, "I can use my powers with it activated since I've gotten used to it and…. What the?"

"What?" asked Angel as he noticed the look of surprise on Willow's face.

"Will?" asked Buffy.

"I don't have a headache anymore," said Willow as she looked at Angel whose eyes widened, "the device… it's deactivated."

"Kathy," said Angel as he ran back through the roof door.

It was just then that the central security room in the BPRI contacted Angel, and Cordelia through their radio before an alarm went off inside the BPRI building. Cordelia knew that Angel was going to go directly to Kathy, and she was aware of what Kathy was capable of so she ordered an evacuation of all non-essential personnel. She ordered over the radio while on the roof that non-lethal rounds be used in case Kathy took control of people and made them kill themselves, or kill each other. They had just gotten a case of Intars, so she ordered the senior Potentials to arm themselves… that all they had to do was point and shoot the non-lethal weapons.

"Willow, Faith," said Cordelia before she looked at Major Davis as if asking permission to use them in this situation.

"They're yours, Miss Chase," said the Major as he nodded his head.

At that exact moment in time, Dr. Chase saw the guards hurriedly reach for the door handle, while the alarms were ringing all around him, after his warning that Kathy freed herself when the door was suddenly pulled hard into the room. The two guards were in surprise as they watched the dust settle when they were suddenly pushed onto the floor by an unseen force. As soon as the doctor reached the fallen guards who were already trying to get up, he saw Kathy with her yellow eyes, fangs, and sharp nails walking out of the room and looking at the three of them.

"Doc, get…" said one of the guards as he was about to take out his weapon when Kathy leaped in front of the man and stabbed her fingers into his face. She then saw the other guard raise the weapon he had previously dropped after he was pushed away telekinetically by the young woman. She smiled as the other guard ordered the doctor to run while he took aim at Kathy and then fired his weapon. He looked on as the doctor ran past him while Kathy used the body of his friend as a shield before throwing the dead body towards him. Kathy then snarled before she rushed forward while the guard was trying to reload, making it effortless to cut his head off. She then looked and smiled at the doctor who was screaming for help as he ran down the hallway past the empty infirmary. He was almost at the elevator at the end of the hallway when he felt someone shove him towards the closed elevator doors. He hit the metal doors hard before he fell, and the next thing he knew was that Kathy had bit into him and was draining him dry.

Kathy dropped the dead body of Dr. Chase onto the floor and screamed for Angel. She then heard the elevator reaching the floor she was on and she smiled when she recognized the scent in the elevator. She wiped the blood around her mouth with the back of her hand just as she stepped back and the door opened to reveal a stunned Angel who felt himself get pulled out of the elevator by an unseen force, and then he was slammed to the ceiling of the hallway. Kathy laughed as she used her telekinesis to slam him back down on the floor, and then to the ceiling again, and back on the floor hard. She giggled when she swung her arms behind her while she was walking past the groaning Angel who was trying to get off the floor just as he flew the length of the entire hallway, and he was slammed into the wall of the room she was locked up in. Once Kathy was inside the elevator, she turned around and looked at the heap that was the body of Angel as he tried to get up after having been slammed against the wall.

"I told you I am unique, Liam!" shouted Kathy, "you're the one who got me in here, and now they all die."

Kathy got off on the main floor where she saw everyone in the process of evacuating. She smiled as some of the NID security recognized her as the threat and approached her with weapons high just as Cordelia's voice shouted over the radio's once again ordering everyone to use non-lethal weapons.

"Good choice," said Kathy as he looked at the NID people in front of her and smile, "take those guns, put them into your mouths and kill yourselves."

Kathy walked past them as one of the newest Potentials, who was helping the others evacuate, saw what was happening from her vantage point. She was about to run towards the security personnel to tell them to stop putting their weapons into their mouths just as she was grabbed by Harmony who was helping with the evacuation. She told the Potential to get out; to help continue getting everyone out of there.

"Go!" shouted Harmony just as they heard six popping sounds. The tow of them turned and the Potential Slayer screamed as she witnessed red mist getting sprayed into the air as the guards fell onto the floor. IN the meantime, Kathy leaped towards them while Harmony put on her 'vamp' face and connected a punch onto Kathy's face with all her strength.

"Run!" shouted Harmony towards the Potential before she ran towards Kathy who was getting up off the floor. Harmony could hear the panicked voice of the Potential talk into her radio that Kathy was at the main level lobby, and that help was needed. She saw Kathy and Harmony go at it just before she ran with the other evacuees out of the main building and towards the dorms where Major Davis had already called Dr. Lee and his team to get ready the shield to cover what they can of the dorms.

Back in the BPRI's main building, Harmony was beating Kathy, who was on the floor, mercilessly while shouting that this was the best job she could find since she was a vampire; Harmony said that the benefits were good and, at least, Angel trusted her.

"I'm not gonna….," said Harmony just as she was about to push her fist down into Kathy's face once again. However, she found that she couldn't move her arm.

"You trust Liam?" asked Kathy, the bruises on her face and the cut on her cheek vanishing before Harmony's eyes, in outrage as she telekinetically pushed Harmony off her. Kathy then got up and back-fisted the blonde vampire who was thrown against a wall. She then extended her nails and kicked out at Harmony, hitting her torso and her abdomen. Harmony was about to fall on the floor when Kathy gritted her teeth, rushed forward, and held Harmony against the wall with her hand wrapped around the normal vampire's neck while shouting, "he betrayed me. I was his sister and he betrayed me!"

Kathy then screamed in rage as she stabbed Harmony multiple times with her sharp nails. Soon, Harmony was looking at Kathy with eyes wide open in shock as she felt the blood just flowing out of multiple holes in her body. Kathy was about to stab Harmony one more time just as she was hit by a ball of red energy.

"What the…," said Kathy as another ball of energy hit her, followed by another one and another one as she was pushed back. She lost her grip on Harmony who then fell into a pool of her own blood. Kathy could feel the impacts of the red energy balls on her body that was pushing her back as she looked from under the cover of her arms that were covering her face from being hit. She saw six young women firing energy weapons at her; however, they were simply causing pain… they weren't killing her. She felt her body stinging after each hit as she watched three other young women running up from behind the six who were shooting at her. Kathy watched them drag an unconscious Harmony away before Kathy looked at the young women shooting at her and screamed. She leaped into the air and over the line of six Potentials who continued to shoot at her even as she jumped over them. Once she landed, Kathy leaped towards the six again with her fangs out, and nails extended. The six continued to hit her but nothing stopped her, except for an invisible force that slammed her against a wall in mid-air.

"Everyone out!" shouted Cordelia from a second-floor walkway that looked down at the lobby as she aimed one out of two Zats, that were always stored in a Puddle Jumper for emergency situations, at Kathy along with Major Davis who was aiming the other Zat at Kathy from the same second-floor walkway.

The Potentials then ran past Willow, Buffy, Faith, and Kennedy who were already surrounding Kathy who was slowly getting off the floor.

"Kathy," said Buffy, "surrender, it's over."

"Kill them," said Kathy through gritted teeth as she looked at Buffy who just frowned and took a step towards Kathy.

"Not gonna work this time," said Buffy as she pointed at her head while she recalled Willow's plan to prevent anyone from being taken over by Kathy again, "telepathic shield."

However, what they didn't tell Kathy was what Willow was mentally telling the three Slayers, that the downside was that Willow was getting a massive headache from Kathy issuing her commands to Faith and the others. It felt as if the vampire's hypnosis, combined with the telepathic powers granted to Kathy by the Ancient gene, was slamming against her telepathic shields.

_Willow: "We need to end this now."_

"Kill them," repeated Kathy as she looked at Buffy, and then at Kennedy, Faith and then finally at Willow, "Kill them all!"

"Stop," said Faith as she approached the vampire and punched her face hard, making Kathy fall back on the floor before she then quickly got up and swiped at the dark haired Slayer with her nails. Faith did a back flip while Kennedy then kicked out at Kathy, catching her chest with her foot and knocking the vampire back while Buffy ran around the group and then spun and struck a back-fist at the back of Kathy's head. Kathy stumbled forward before she turned and looked at Buffy who just hit her and growled.

"Slayers," she said as she looked at the others.

"The three and only," said Buffy, "get it… not 'one and only' since there's three of us and…"

"B," said Faith shaking her head.

"You have a choice," said Willow doing everything she could to keep back the pain in her mind as the elevator at the far end of the lobby opened, the same elevator that Kathy had ridden up earlier. Out limped Angel while holding onto one side of his body. He looked at the dead bodies, and then at Kathy who was surrounded by Buffy and the others. Willow looked at Angel as Faith went to help him, and then she looked at Kathy again while telling her that she could accept their help, or she could be imprisoned until they decided what to do with her.

"And that includes killing you for what you did," said Kennedy.

Kathy looked at the Slayers and then at the redhead, and then at her injured brother. She then looked up at Cordelia, she looked at her actual target. She knew that she could jump to the walkway by using her telekinesis to boost her jump. She wanted to turn Cordelia into a vampire like herself as her ultimate vengeance before she could try and escape, and then return at another time to finish the Slayers and the Potentials off one by one.

"No," said Kathy as she jumped high into the air. She heard Angel scream 'no' when he saw that she was heading for Cordelia. Kathy bared her fangs as she used her telekinesis to give her additional height. Kathy was over the walkway's railing when she suddenly stopped in mid-air. Confused, Kathy looked around… and then she heard an electronic sound and looked forward at Cordelia who was holding up a strange weapon. The last thing Kathy saw before she was knocked out was a blue stream of energy flying towards her, and then hitting her body.

Willow was the one who lowered the young woman back to the main floor gently as Faith brought Angel to his sister. He kneeled down and caressed Kathy's cheeks before he reached under, and then cradled her upper body in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Kathy," said Angel as he looked at Kathy's sleeping face before looking at Buffy, Kennedy, and Faith, "I can't kill her."

"Hate to say this," said Kennedy as she crossed her arms over her chest before nodding at Willow, "if she wasn't here, then we'd all be goners. Kathy could have taken us all out, she could have used her freaking mind powers to get us to kill each other; Angel, she's too dangerous."

"Thanks for the compliment," said Willow sarcastically before she looked at Angel while Buffy was crouching down next to him with her hand on his shoulder.

"Kennedy's right, Angel," said Buffy, "she's too dangerous."

"I have a crazy idea," said Willow as she looked at Buffy and Angel who looked back at her, just then a door opened at the far end of the lobby with Major Davis and Cordelia rushing out of the emergency stairwell and towards Buffy and the group. The redhead looked at the Major who was getting closer before she asked, "what's the situation with the Antarctic Outpost, Major?"

TBC.

 


	174. Briefings and the Post-Kathy Blues

**The orbit of Furling Earth, 1100 hours.  
**

A fissure opened up over the planet called Furling Earth by its current inhabitants; numerous scientists and archaeologists, as well as Cylons who were on the surface trying to rediscover a civilization that itself used to call this planet, Earth. Almost immediately, the Earth ship Avalon sped out of the fissure, which then promptly closed behind it, before it slowed down as the vessel achieved high orbit over the main Earth camp. Colonel Ronson was in his command chair as he pressed a button on the armrest which opened a communication channel with the camp on the surface.

"This is Colonel Ronson of the Earth ship Avalon calling the Earth Camp, do you copy?"

The Colonel then stood up and looked out the front window as he walked away from the chair to see the planet below.

"Colonel Ronson, this is Colonel Ferretti of SG-2. Good to hear your voice."

"We've started scans for any minute power fluctuations, Colonel," said Colonel Ronson as he turned away from the window and rushed over to one of the officers in the rear of the bridge. He then placed a hand on his shoulder before nodding his head at the young man. The junior officer then started a full scan of the planet below, and once he pressed a series of buttons, the screen that showed the planet below also showed a series of numbers that was counting downwards. The Colonel patted the officer's shoulder before he turned and headed back to his chair, "the scans should be completed in forty-eight hours, Colonel."

"Copy that," said Colonel Ferretti as he stood over the microphone under one of the large tents in the main Earth camp while he was staring out at the Astral Queen where the rebel Colonials were being held by a combination of his team in their armour, as well as the Colonial Marines who were sent through the Stargate from New Kobol. No one had come to a decision on where to place these particular individuals, the SGC and Home World wanted the Colonial's to make a decision. For now, however, their only request was that the traitors, as President Roslin had called these people, should not be allowed on New Kobol.

And right now, these people in the Astral Queen were the only Colonials on the planet since the ships in orbit had already jumped away yesterday morning to make their long journey to New Kobol, the new homeworld for the Colonials. Supplies had been sent for the Colonials from the Zeta site via the Stargate ever since the moment they were 'incarcerated' in their ship; the supplies had been key to their survival since there was a rumour floating around, spread by the Colonial Marines, that Zarek and the others were lucky to be under the protection of the Earthers since Roslin did not want the rebels to have any supplies at all. Colonel Ferretti looked into the distance at the black dots that represented his team, SG-2, as well as SG-15 who were guarding the perimeter of the ship while the Colonial Marines were taking care of the people inside the vessels; the Colonials had explicit instructions from Commander Adama that they were not to harm the rebels. The Commander told his people that they would be watched, and if anything untoward were to happen, then the Earthers would intervene and he didn't want that. The Commander wanted to show that they were a civilized people with rules for the treatment of prisoners.

'So far no problems,' thought Colonel Ferretti to himself while he continued to talk to the Avalon commander about the situation on the surface. Once he was done, he walked out of the large tent and watched as some of the other scientists continued working, while the team from SG-29 provided an extra layer of security to the main camp. He had already received status reports from the Cylon camps that were on the other continent, and they indicated that they were excited about having found new items every day that could shed some light on life here before the bombs fell and killed everyone. While it was good to know that the teams were finding more clues about the lives of the people who used to live here, there was another thought going through the Colonel's mind, as well as the minds of the other scientists and archeologists on the planet, 'let's see if we find anyone else in this world like Triana.'

**Briefing Room, SGC, 1100 hours.**

General Landry walked out of his office just as General O'Neill, Woolsey, and a few other delegates from the IOA, including the new Russian Colonel who had taken the place of Colonel Chekov who died with the destruction of the Korolev during the Battle of the Supergate. General Landry nodded at General O'Neill before shaking the hands of the new Russian representative, followed by the Chinese, French, German, and British representatives. One they had traded pleasantries, something that the two Generals were aware was just done for formalities sake since they all knew why they were at the SGC. General Landry was already aware that he wasn't going to like what the IOA was going to recommend. All thanks to the heads-up that General O'Neill had given General Landry two hours before the meeting was due to begin.

"The IOA are gonna push for a wait-and-see attitude," said General O'Neill when he was on the phone two hours ago with General Landry after the President had called the former with the news after having had a meeting with the IOA.

"That's dangerous, Jack," said General Landry as he sat back on his chair while talking to the head of Home World Security.

"Don't I know it," said General O'Neill, "of course, the IOA doesn't know that we know what they told the President, but he's kinda seeing their point too. That if we go on the attack, then it's highly likely that Cain would 'borrow' one of the Ori ships and come straight here. With just Prometheus Station protecting us, it's gonna be a bloodbath. And we're still in planning stages for the Europa Station."

"Europa?" asked General Landry confused.

"Another thing we have to talk about during the meeting," said General Landry nodding his head, "but as far as Cain...?"

"I have an idea," said General Landry, "let me run it by you, and you tell me what you think."

Back in the briefing room, everyone took their seats with General Landry at the head of the table and General O'Neill sitting right next to him to his left, and Woolsey to his right side. It was the SGC Commander who began the meeting by welcoming all the delegates to the SGC, and then he went on a quick summary of what has happened so far with New Kobol, Triana and the Five, and then the recon mission to Caprica. The representatives looked at each other and mumbled when they were told about the five Cyclons who Triana believed were really the ones based on the five Furlings who left, what the SGC was going to be referring to as, Furling Earth thousands of years ago. General Landry told the IOA members that the Five were being kept secured at the Beta Site, just as Walter walked through the hallway behind General Landry with some thick folders; once reaching the table, Walter handed out the files to the IOA representatives, as well as to General O'Neill, and then to General Landry.

"Thank you, Walter," said General Landry with Walter nodding his head before turning around and leaving via the stairs to the Control Room below. General Landry then turned to the IOA representatives and nodded his head before he leaned forward and placed his hands on the table, "I'd like to begin this briefing by saying that we need to find a quick solution to the potential problems in a person like Admiral Cain having access to Ori technology. I take it that everyone has read the report that we received from the recon mission to Caprica?"

"Yes," said Woolsey as he read the papers in the folder; papers that consisted of summaries of various talking points in regards to not just the issues with Cain, but New Kobol, Furling Earth, and various others.

"The IOA believes that the SGC and Homeworld should not be taking the place of aggressors by shooting down ships that may, or may not, pose a threat," said Shen Xiaoyi, the Chinese representative, "doing so would give Cain a reason to come directly to Earth. And given that we only have the Prometheus Station as a viable defence, we see it as a foolish endeavour."

"We can't let them continue having those weapons," said General O'Neill, "the fact is that the Colonials are resilient, Cain will find a way to make the weapons work with her ship, and that's dangerous. These people are much more advanced than the people of Tegalus who, if you people remember, managed to nearly destroy the Prometheus using their level of technology combined with the information a Prior had given them."

"Now imagine that same technology being built by a much more advanced civilisation," said General Landry as the representatives leaned towards each other and whispered among themselves, "with the Prometheus, it took one of the SGC's finest to risk her life so that the Tegalus-Ori satellite could be disabled, I don't think we'll be that lucky this time if we wait for them to finish their upgrades."

"We could send in another recon ship," said the Russian Colonel, "a long-term mission where the ship would remain cloaked and would continuously scan the Pegasus, and this new experimental vessel. Any sign of them having fully integrated Colonial technology with Ori technology, then our ships can burst in and destroy them. In the meantime, the cloaked Jumper can keep watch, and if the new ship and the Pegasus happen to destroy themselves while integrating their technologies together, then all the better for us."

"There is one course of action that we could seriously consider," said General Landry as he looked at the IOA members, "yes, we could sit back and hope that the two ships destroy themselves by making a mistake in integrating the two different technologies. Or we could simply send a team through the Stargate in a cloaked Puddle Jumper. The team would be fitted with Sodan cloaking devices, half of the team would gather intel on Cain's location while the other half would use the intel we received from our recon mission to take out the fuel depots on the planet itself."

"You're talking about crippling their infrastructure," said Woolsey while the others representatives looked at each other before the German leaned forward and spoke.

"That would cause some delays," he said, "but the question is will it be a permanent fix?"

"The ideal situation would be either to destroy the two ships," said General O'Neill, "but since you guys are against that, then we could use the other half of the team with the Sodan devices to gather intel on Cain's location.. and then we take her out."

"You're speaking of assassination," said Shen as she put her elbows on the table and brought her hands together over her mouth, "that is something the IOA will not condone."

"Then the IOA is basically just tieing our hands behind our backs," said General O'Neill with a frown.

"General," said Woolsey as he raised his hand, signalling the man to calm down while the bald man, at the same time, motioned towards Shen, "I believe what Miss Shen is trying to say is, that using the Sodan devices this way would most likely open us to using the device again on regimes we do not agree with, both off-world.."

"And here," said Shen as she looked at General O'Neill who was shaking his head, "we have read the mission report on the use of the Sodan device, that anyone who uses the device will be hidden from the abilities of Priors since they are within a parallel dimension; and you are correct that this may be the best way to stop Cain… but it opens a door that cannot be closed."

"If you're afraid that the SGC would use this device on Earth," said General Landry as Woolsey closed his eyes and shook his head, "then I can assure you that is something that will not happen."

"But there is no guarantee," said Shen as the British representative, Russel Chapman, interrupted her from speaking.

"We have to get back to the issue at hand," said Chapman putting his hands up, "there are valid concerns with the Sodan devices, in fact with any personal cloaking devices which could be used to conduct covert operations on Earth. We will have to devise a series of rules and regulations on their use. But on the assassination of Cain, I will have to agree with my colleagues."

"Even if getting rid of her could stop another front from opening up?" asked an annoyed General Landry, "we have the Cylon Colony on the board attacking defenceless planets, we have the Ori army still gathering followers on numerous worlds; we killed Priors using the Anti-Prior weapon, but we've heard rumours of an incoming storm among some of the Ori controlled planets when we sent SG teams to get a feel for how much the Ori army has gained since Adria was killed."

"Allegedly killed," said Shen.

"Be that as it may," said Woolsey, "the Ori have gained more planets than the SGC has managed to free."

"It's like a resurgence," said General Landry, "we still don't know if Merlin's weapon killed the ascended Ori, but if word of this resurgence is true? Then we have a huge problem coming if Cain manages to open up another front."

"The IOA will be willing to approve a mission to destroy the Colonial infrastructure," said Shen as she leaned back on the seat after having had a quick discussion with the other IOA members, "destroy their fuel depots, weapons facilities; anything to delay their entrance into the coming war. But this body will not approve assassinations, and once this mission is over… the Sodan devices are to be kept under lock and key off-world."

The two Generals knew that the IOA would be stubborn, and while they would have preferred taking Cain completely off the board; the two of them whispered to each other that taking out what remained of the Colonial military infrastructure on Caprica would be good enough to cause significant delays to Cain's plans; that is unless the Colonial Prior actually knows how to integrate an Ori power source with Colonial technology to power the two ships.

The two Generals then came up with a plan to have the Avalon stop all scans of Furling Earth so that they could take the Puddle Jumper in their cargo hold to a nearby planet. From there, the Jumper would travel by the Stargate to Earth while the Avalon returns to her duties over Furling Earth. And in the meantime, a team would be assembled for the mission to sabotage key military fuel depots on Caprica.

All based on the intelligence already gathered from the recon mission.

"Now that we've agreed on this mission," said the French representative, "what of this latest development from New Kobol about this Talia woman wanting to go back to Caprica, so that she could continue the fight against the Ori occupation?"

"Colonel Finn has come up with the idea of using the Galaran memory device," said General Landry.

"The same device that was used to accuse Colonel Mitchell of murder several months ago?" asked Woolsey as General Landry nodded his head.

"That very same one," said General Landry as he nodded his head. He then re-briefed them on the incident where Colonel Mitchell's memory replaced with a man named Marrel who had committed murder on Galar during a mission. The fake memory was so immersive that not even Willow was able to tell the difference, at least not until she had dug deeper.

While General Landry continued to talk to the IOA representatives about that incident on Galar, he remembered Willow saying that the Galaran Memory technology was dangerous. This was particularly true since SG-1 discovered that the fake memory was implanted into the Colonel in a hurry, so the memory implantation procedure was incomplete. If the procedure went as it was meant to, Willow believed that even if she had dug deeper into the Colonel's memories, she wouldn't have been able to find the truth; it was after she dug in deeper that the Colonel found his real memories clashed with the fake memories. It was due to that clash that SG-1 was able to prove the man's innocence. However, Willow had told General Landry after returning from the mission that since the Colonel's fake memories, and all the feelings that came with those memories, were good enough to trick even her; then that technology was a problem. But right now, at this precise moment in time, the fact that Willow couldn't see past the fake memory until she went deeper into the Colonel's mind was a gift.

General Landry told the IOA members that they could use the device as it was meant to in order to create an elaborate, and plausible, memory for Talia. He and General O'Neill told the representatives that it was highly likely that Cain would want to talk to someone who managed to 'escape' from the hands of Earthers, and that she would most likely run a scan of Talia's mind. It was the British representative who asked what would happen when she passes the scan from Cain and is put on her way again.

"She said that she would like to help free Caprica from the Ori," said the Briton, "but having her put under this immersive memory would mean that she would have forgotten her original intentions. She would support the Ori, instead of trying to free what Colonial's she could."

"I would need to speak to Major Rosenberg about this," said General Landry, "but I have a possible plan in place. She's currently in Sunnydale and is about to head to Nairobi on a personal mission with the BPRI. She would be…"

Generals Landry and O'Neill turned to the stairs at the side of the briefing room that led down to the Control room, when they heard footsteps running up towards them. It was a few seconds later that they saw Walter come up the last steps before he headed to General Landry and whispered into his ear. The older man then looked up at the Sergeant in surprise with his eyes wide open. General Landry then stood up before telling the representatives that it was time for a fifteen-minute break; the man then asked Walter to escort the representatives to the Mess Hall for some coffee and cake.

"Is everything alright?" asked Shen as she looked suspiciously at General Landry.

"Yes," said the General before he nodded at Walter who motioned towards the representatives to follow him. Just as Woolsey was about to leave as well, General Landry asked him to stay while Shen looked at the bald man and asked aloud what was going on. She was about to say something when General Landry told everyone that Willow had called with a problem, and she needed to run it by them in conjunction with a representative from the NID committee. General Landry told them that since a member of the Committee would be participating in the conference call, he would like Woolsey to participate in the call as the representative of the IOA, and the person that the NID committee had been dealing with in terms of gaining access to the shielding technology.

"I will file a report on what we will be talking about," said Woolsey as Shen and the other representatives nodded their heads before they followed Walter out of the room. It was then that the two Generals and Woolsey walked into General Landry's office.

**Angel and Cordelia's office, BPRI, 1115 hours.**

As Willow pressed the speakerphone function on the phone that was on Angel's desk, she stepped back next to Faith who was standing near some of the chairs facing the two desks. Kennedy and Buffy were standing around while Major Davis, Angel, Cordelia, Fred, and Wesley were on the couch when General Landry's voice came over the line. Everyone stood up and then walked towards the speakerphone when Willow introduced everyone who was standing around the desks.

Once everyone was introduced, Cordelia introduced the representative from the NID oversight committee, a Mr. Harold Strom, who was on their conference call. It was then that Woolsey introduced himself once again.

"Major Rosenberg," said General Landry to Willow, "Walter said that there's an issue over in Sunnydale?"

"A problem's an understatement, Sir," said Willow as she looked at the speakerphone, "ten minutes ago, Angel's sister got loose."

The Generals and Woolsey looked at each other in shock as they heard about the damage that Kathy had caused in a short amount of time, and that didn't include the number of people she killed in only a few minutes after her escape.

"Ten?" asked Woolsey stunned, "Major, ten deaths in three minutes?"

"Yes, sir," said Willow, "one doctor, and nine NID guards; well-trained guards. Apparently she has telekinetic powers as well. We just managed to take her down, Cordy shot her with a Zat and she's out and.."

"Why hasn't she been killed?" asked Strom.

Willow looked up at Angel who nodded his head and took a step forward before telling Strom that it was his idea that Kathy be spared. He said that Buffy and Kennedy wanted her dead, and they had a solid case for wanting Kathy dead after all the pain she inflicted.

"But I know we can reach her," said Angel, "Willow was talking about putting Kathy in stasis until we can get approval for the brain implant… the one that would prevent her from harming humans. What she's done is beyond words… it happened on my watch and I take full responsibility and…"

"Me too, by the way," said Cordelia as she stood next to Angel, "despite my reservations, I agreed to put Kathy in the strongest holding cell we have… but none of us realized how different she really is from a regular vampire."

"Miss Summers? Miss Williams?" said Strum as the two Slayers looked down at the speakerphone and said that they were listening, "what are your opinions on this?"

"I'm sorry, Angel," said Kennedy as the ensouled vampire nodded his head, "Kathy's just too dangerous to have around. I say we have to get rid of her. The way this stasis thing was described, she'll just be sleeping… and she can be brought out at any time. When she gets brought out, we have the same problem all over again."

"Not if we put the chip in her brain," said Angel.

"What about this chip?" asked General O'Neill.

Strom told the Generals and Woolsey about the chip that was developed years ago by the Initiative to prevent vampires from feeding on humans; it was a way to modify their behaviour. It was something that Willow had attested to when she told them about the time that Spike tried to bite her in her room when she was in U.C Sunnydale, but he failed to bite her.

"He had a pain in his head that made him scream," said Willow, "I was thinking that Kathy could be put in stasis until the chip's ready to be put into her head."

"Miss Summers?" asked Strum, "your feelings on this?"

"She killed so many in a space of only a few days," said Buffy, "she's strong, has abilities that are boosted by the demon souls inside her…. Even Willow said she had trouble shielding our minds. I think she shouldn't live."

Buffy then looked at Angel, who looked back at her with a pleading face. She remembered the stories that he told her about Angelus, and how utterly evil he was… she remembered all of Giles' stories as well about the vampire's ruthlessness, but she also knew that Angelus didn't have a human soul. She knew that Angel, or Liam, in front of her right now was a completely different person.. someone who was seeking redemption.

So she said something before Strom could say anything else; something that she hoped wouldn't come back to bite her in her ass later on.

"But," said Buffy as she rubbed her forehead knowing that she'll be talking to her therapist about her insane suggestion later in the week, "like it or not, Kathy still has a human soul. She should be made to pay for what she did, and killing her is too easy."

"You recommending community service?" asked Kennedy sarcastically, "Buffy, she's a killing machine."

"So was Angel," said Wesley as he shook his head in disbelief at what he was saying. He understood what Buffy was trying to say and, even though he remembered Kathy callously killing Callie, Wesley knew that Kathy was still an ensouled vampire. Wesley had heard Angel's interview with Kathy along with Cordelia, Buffy, Fred, and Kennedy by his side before Willow and Faith arrived in the Puddle Jumper. Wesley told himself that he wasn't cheapening Callie's death, but they were talking about another girl; a girl who had her soul infused with those of two demons; a girl who was tortured; a girl who was told that she was paying for the sins of her brother; a girl who was completely and utterly broken by the time Aiden had forced those demons into her soul.

Wesley went on to say that with her having a soul, there was a slight chance that they could undo some of Kathy's conditioning. They could use the chip to curb her need to murder and feed on humans, and they could have Spike come down from L.A to talk to Kathy since Angel was too close to her, particularly since any other human therapists would be her plaything, "she may not be able to feed on them, but she could use her powers and cause them to kill themselves, or each other."

"I could make something that could keep her quiet; I'm thinking a mask or something," said Fred as everyone looked at her. The scientist looked back at Angel and told him that Kathy's telepathy seemed to work through her voice, "so, it's not telepathy in the traditional sense."

"Like super-hypnosis," said Willow nodding her head, "it's powerful though, I still have those headaches from her hypnosis pounding against my shields trying to get into Buffy, Faith, and Kennedy's minds. The next big danger is the telekinesis."

"But the Anti-Prior weapon worked on her, right?" asked Faith.

"But it affected every magic user who used to be in the BPRI's main building," said Angel, "which is why we put them in the dorms while Kathy was here."

"Can that part of the brain be suppressed?" asked Woolsey through the speakerphone.

"It's possible," said Fred, "we have new medical staff coming in to help, so I'll talk to them."

"I'm not saying we let her off easy," said Angel as he spoke into the speakerphone, "I know she's dangerous, but I also know she's like this because of me. She should be punished, but.. but not by killing her. I think she can be helped…. She can be redeemed and… and I know we can't bring those she killed back but… I need to try and help her."

"She's been zatted, sirs," said Willow as she spoke to the two Generals and Woolsey, "I'd like to put her into the Stasis pod in Antarctica until the BPRI gets the chip ready, and whatever Fred could come up with to stop Kathy from talking to others. As for the telekinesis, we know that the anti-Prior weapon worked on her, but we don't know if the same areas of her brain are accessed when she's using those abilities."

"Since she's dead and all," said Kennedy frowning.

"Yeah," replied Willow, "so after she gets the chip put into her head, I'd like to suggest that she use her telekinesis on me."

"You sure?" asked Buffy as Faith looked at her wife with concern, a concern that Willow felt through her link so the redhead reached out and held Faith's hand tightly by her side. Willow then said that she could handle a sustained assault on her own if she didn't have to shield the mind of anyone else.

"She's powerful," said Willow nodding her head, "but she got to me cause I spread my telepathy shielding you guys, if its one on one, I can handle it."

"Just measure her brain activity then, huh?" asked General O'Neill, "that simple?"

"Oh, it's never simple," said Faith as she smirked at Willow who chuckled before looking at Angel, "so we put her in stasis first, and then wait."

"Then once everything else is ready, we bring her out of Stasis…. Stun her immediately with the Zats, and then implant the chip and prevent her from talking," said Angel, "then Willow does her thing, and then we bring in Spike to talk to her.. and… and maybe.. just maybe she could one day help with fighting off a threat. It could be a supernatural threat or an alien threat."

"Generals, Mr. Woolsey?" asked Strum.

"The IOA will approve the use of the stasis pod to hold her," said Woolsey, "but only if you agree, Mr. Strum."

"Can she be sent off to another world through the Stargate?" asked Strum.

"We can't risk exiling her on another world now, or if this plan fails in stopping her from killing indiscriminately," said General O'Neill, "we don't want to take the chance of a Goa'uld encountering her and then having her implanted with a snake. That would be more trouble than its worth. Angel, we'll be installing an SGC subdermal transmitter that'll be linked to the Prometheus. If what you're suggesting doesn't work, if she makes one wrong move… if she disables the chip somehow... then she'll be beamed up to space, and she'll know what it's like to burn up in the atmosphere."

"I understand," said Angel as he closed his eyes in relief.

"If the SGC and Homeworld are willing to talk care of implanting Kathy with one of their own chips," said Strum, "then I'm all for putting her in stasis. I do agree that all measures have to be taken to ensure that this does not happen again. If she even tries to take out the tracking chip, she'll be sent out to space. Is that understood, Angel?"

"Yeah," said Angel as he nodded his head, "I understand."

"Red," said General O'Neill, "do what you need to do. Take her to Antarctica with Faith and the Slayers, and then I need you to make a quick stop at the SGC. We need to talk privately before you guys leave for Nairobi."

"Understood, sir," said Willow nodding her head.

"Angel," said Strum, "you know your people aren't going to be happy about this?"

"Yea," replied Angel, "I'll take care of it."

"We'll take care of it," said Cordelia as she stood next to Angel.

TBC.

 


	175. The Prison and the Memories

**Antarctic Outpost, 1145 hours.**

It had taken only minutes for the Puddle Jumper carrying Willow, Faith, Buffy, Kennedy, and Wesley who Willow said should go with them to Nairobi. She told Wesley and the others that they weren't sure what to expect when they reached her old home in the plains of Nairobi, the redhead saying that anything could happen and it would be best if they had someone to watch over the Slayers… and herself since Sineya wanted her to be there too. Willow was flying the ship while Wesley was seated next to her as he asked all sorts of questions; from the technology that he was being surrounded by, to how many planets she and Faith had been to, and then he even asked the redhead if she had been to a planet that had vampires.

"We haven't been to planets that have vampires," said Willow chuckling as she looked at Wesley while Faith, Buffy, and Kennedy were all surrounding Kathy who was lying on the floor of the ship; the blonde Slayer and Faith pointing the Zats at her for the duration of the entire trip.

"She moves a finger or she even moans," said Cordelia to Buffy and Faith just before they were due to leave the BPRI, "shoot her."

Back in the present, Willow told everyone that they were at the site of the outpost. Faith told Buffy and Kennedy to go ahead and see the approach while she would guard Kathy. Nodding their heads, Buffy and Kennedy walked up to the cockpit where, while standing behind Wesley, they looked out the front window to see a large white dome that was surrounded by four other smaller domes that were connected to the large dome by metallic tubes. They watched as Willow approached the larger dome, and then slowly lowered the ship until it landed softly on the snow covered ice.

"Let's go," said Willow as she let go of the controls, and the entire console went dark, something that surprised Wesley even though Willow had already told him that the ship, and many of the Ancient technology, required a special gene to activate and work. Wesley followed the redhead and the Slayers to the back of the ship and while Buffy and Kennedy picked up Kathy among them with the blonde Slayer holding onto Kathy's upper torso while Kennedy was holding on to her legs. Faith pressed the button at the back of the ship and waited as the ramp lowered down.

"Oh God," said Willow as she wrapped her arms around herself thanks to the biting cold wind that rushed into the ship, making everyone shiver a little. They knew that the trip to Antarctica would only take a few minutes before they had to leave again, so they neglected to take some heavy jackets with them and given the urgency to imprison Kathy, there was no time to get any heavy jackets even if they wanted to.

Willow, in a light blue blouse and black jeans, rushed out of the Jumper while reaching into her pocket and taking out her wallet. She then took out her I.D and approached the S.F who was standing guard, with the redhead not being able to stop the chuckle that escaped her lips when the S.F thought out loud that she was a certified nutcase for coming to one of the coldest places on Earth wearing something meant for only the summer months.

"Sergeant, I'm Major Rosenberg here with personnel from the BPRI to place a dangerous individual within the stasis pod," said Willow as the guard in his heavy jacket nodded his head and asked for her I.D. Willow handed her I.D, and then went into the dome through a heavy security door, followed by the others. Under the dome, Wesley stood next to Willow while rubbing his hands together, while Buffy and Kennedy were shivering as they ran in while complaining that they really should have brought the jackets. They were soon followed by Faith who had closed the ramp in the Jumper and then ran over next to Willow. Once everyone was under the dome, Willow closed the door and then waited for the S.F to complete his checks. It was a few seconds later that the Sergeant walked over and handed Willow her I.D, he told the redhead that General O'Neill's already approved the others to go down to the outpost below, but they needed to leave once Kathy was frozen.

"The General ordered a guard be stationed next to her pod twenty-four hours a day," said the S.F as they walked towards an elevator which would take them to the outpost, which was a mile beneath the ice, "the guard would have a zat, and a staff weapon."

"Any sign that she manages to wake up inside stasis… no matter how unlikely.. she'll be killed," said Willow as the S.F nodded his head.

"I don't mind if you happen to kill her accidentally," said Kennedy as they entered the elevator and then unceremoniously dumped Kathy on the freezing cold floor. It was at that exact time that they heard a groan from the vampire, to which Buffy raised her Zat and then shot Kathy once, after which everyone looked at her.

"Cordelia said if she moves a finger or moan's… I think that was a moan," said Buffy as the S.F closed the elevator doors and then pressed a button before turning around and looking at the young woman who was lying on the floor.

Willow listened to the S.F's loud thoughts about what made the young woman, who looked so peaceful and innocent, so dangerous that she needed to be locked up in stasis. The S.F then looked up at Willow, who was looking back at the man with an eyebrow raised.

"Ma'am?" asked the S.F.

"First time with the SGC?" asked Willow as Faith looked at the man as well.

"Yes," said the man while nodding his head.

"And let me guess," said Willow as she nodded at Kathy's unconscious body, "you wanna know why we have this one placed under near-permanent lock and key?"

"Umm.." said the S.F, "the thought did cross my mind."

"You don't need the details, Sarge," said Willow, "but, you know those monsters you heard about while you were growing up?"

"Uh uh," said the S.F.

"Well," said Buffy, "this is one of those monsters… and we mean that literally."

"But…" said the S.F as he was then interrupted by Faith.

"You gone through the Stargate for your training yet?" asked Faith as the S.F nodded his head, "then trust me.. you think the monsters are the Goa'uld? You ain't seen this one here. She's already killed probably tens of thousands of people over two hundred years… more than fifteen in just the past three days. She's deadly dangerous."

"Which is why she's being kept here under lock and key," said Willow as the S.F looked at her with his mouth open, "until the BPRI is ready for her… so, I know she looks cute and innocent and all…"

"She'll kill you if she has the chance," said Kennedy as she prodded Kathy's body with her boot.

"You'll learn, Sarge," said the redhead, "expect the unexpected when you work at the SGC."

"Understood, ma'am," said the S.F as he looked in disbelief at Kathy, and then at Willow, and back to Kathy again, "damn… two hundred years?"

"Long story," said Wesley.

"You'll hear the rumours soon enough," said Willow as she nodded her head and grinned. The elevator had just reached the bottom-most floor, and the S.F then opened the gate as Kennedy and Buffy picked up Kathy before leaving the elevator car, followed by Faith, and Wesley. The Watcher was looking around at the computers and the scientists, who were examining the Ancient database on the screens while others were examining some inactive drones. Once Willow, Faith, and the S.F had got out of the elevator, the redhead then rushed to Buffy and Kennedy and pointed them towards a recess in the middle of the room, right across from the ring transporters that had brought Willow and SG-1 to this outpost for the first time a few years ago.

"Doc," said Willow as she waved at one of the scientists who approached her with a clipboard in her hand. Willow asked if the pod was powered up for their guest, to which the doctor nodded her head before Willow stepped aside and asked Buffy and Kennedy to place Kathy inside. Kennedy put the unconscious vampire's feet into the recess first before Buffy pushed Kathy's upper torso inside before they stepped back.

"Oh my," said Wesley as the pod lit up, indicating that it read the presence of the Ancient gene inside Kathy. They then looked on as she was covered with an opaque layer, followed by another layer, upon multiple layers of ice. Ice that, once it covered Kathy's body and had reached the edge of the stasis pod, glowed before it became absolutely clear. They just looked at the eerie sight of the vampire-hybrid lying there in the pod before looking away. Willow told the doctor that Kathy would be brought out of stasis only upon the orders of General O'Neill.

"We already have the order that there be a twenty-four-hour guard here, Major," said the middle-aged, bespectacled doctor, "and it'll start from now. All connections to the pod have been severed to prevent the accidental release of the prisoner."

"Good," said Buffy as she looked at Kathy, and then at the doctor, "she's already caused too much pain to too many people."

The doctor then nodded her head before Willow turned around, and walked away from the pod, telling the others that it was time to leave. She said that Kathy was going to remain here until the BPRI was ready as the group, with Willow walking next to Faith, headed into the elevator with the S.F. Wesley was talking about wanting to study more about the history and language of the Ancients, so Willow told him that he could talk to General Landry when they get to the SGC. Running back into the Jumper while shivering in the cold, the group then took off and headed out for Colorado Springs; which they reached in only a few minutes. The redhead flew the ship to the top of the mountain where a doorway opened up to let the small cylindrical ship into the mountain before it then flew into one of the science labs. Getting off the ship, Willow told Faith that she'll head to the General's office; while Faith told the redhead that she'll take Buffy and the others to see Tara and Camille.

"Camille?" asked Kennedy confused, "who's Camille?"

"Let's go, you'll find out," said Faith as she, Buffy, Wesley, and Kennedy headed out of the lab while Willow headed straight to General Landry's office.

**Tara's Room, SGC, 1215 hours.**

Tara and Camille were ready to head out for some lunch when there was a knock on her door, followed by Faith's voice asking if they could come in. Tara smiled and then opened the door, and the smile developed into a grin when she noticed Kennedy standing with Faith, Buffy, and Wesley.

"Hey guys," said Tara as she stepped to one side and let them in, with Faith heading straight to Camille who waved at her, and then at Buffy. The young girl then looked back at Tara who was hugging Kennedy before looking at the man in a shirt and jeans standing at the door after having closed it behind him.

"Tara," said Wesley as the blonde witch stepped back from Kennedy, who noticed the young girl who was looking back at her nervously while she was standing next to Faith. In the meantime, Tara hugged Wesley before whispering into his ear that she was sorry about what happened to Callie. Buffy told Tara that there was more she needed to know, but first the witch needed to introduce someone.

"Oh, sorry," said Tara as she walked over to Camille with a smile on her face, and then held the young girl's hand in hers before introducing her to Kennedy, and then to Wesley. Kennedy opened her eyes wide at the young girl and waved while Wesley walked towards her and crouched down before reaching out with his hand. Tara looked down at the nervous Camille, who was looking up at her while she was holding tightly onto the witch's hand, before telling her that Kennedy and Wesley were friends. That they could be trusted.

Camille then looked back again at Wesley's hand, and then remembered the sign that Tara had taught her for meeting someone for the first time on Earth. She reached out, and took Wesley's hand into hers and shook it.

"Ummm.. hi," said Kennedy waving at Camille as she noticed the smiles that Tara and Camille were giving each other after Wesley stood up and stepped back before putting his hands into his pockets. Kennedy then stepped forward while Camille stood behind Tara who was chuckling at seeing the nervousness in the little girl's eyes as she looked up at her, and then at Kennedy, who stopped a few steps away.

"She's a friend," said Tara as she ruffled Camille's hair while the little girl had one hand around the crystal on the chain around her neck. It was Wesley who noticed her action and asked Camille if that crystal had any special significance, before telling her that it was a beautiful crystal.

Tara looked at Buffy, and then at Camille who had a moment where she seemed like she was going to cry. However, all that happened was that her lower lip trembled a bit but she still told Wesley that it was her brother who gave her the crystal. She had spoken softly, but from the expression that she was giving him… Wesley knew that there was something else. He found out what it was when Camille told him that metal men had come to her village and killed all her friends and family; it was something that made Kennedy and Wesley look at each other in surprise before looking at Tara and Buffy who were nodding their heads solemnly. Tara held on tight to Camille's hand saying that a race of humanoid machines launched nuclear weapons at her planet.

"My word," said Wesley shaking his head.

"She was terrified," said Buffy, "when we got back from where we were off-world, Tara was the one who talked to her… and well, you know what happens when Tara talks to someone who's frightened."

"She opened up," said Kennedy as she looked at Tara who smiled at her, and then the Slayer looked back down at Camille.

"A team was sent to her planet," said Tara as Kennedy looked back up at her girlfriend, "everyone's gone. She's the last and… and well, someone sent her here and… and they're looking for someone to adopt her and… I mean there are many families who can adopt her and.. well…"

"Umm... Tara," said Kennedy as she scratched the back of her head nervously while looking at her girlfriend, and then at Camille before looking at Tara once again, "could we talk outside?"

"I'll watch her," said Buffy as she reached out her hand and smiled at Camille who walked over to the blonde Slayer and sat down next to her while Kennedy put her hand on the small of Tara's back and led her out the door, and into the hallway. Camille then looked at Buffy and asked softly if Kennedy was angry about something.

"Not at you, Camille," said Buffy as Wesley sat down next to the Slayer, "she's just worried about some things we've gone through just now."

"Oh," said Camille as she looked at Wesley and smiled a little.

While Buffy and Wesley were talking to Camille in the room, Tara and Kennedy were standing out in the hallway with the blonde witch leaning against the wall, and Kennedy facing her with her hands in her pockets. Before Tara could speak, Kennedy told the blonde witch that Kathy just escaped and had killed a few people including Dr. Chase and a few NID agents. Kennedy told the shocked Tara that Kathy had tried to use her hypnosis on them again, but Willow used her telepathy to block her from taking control. Kennedy then told Tara that she knew what Tara wanted to do, and asked her girlfriend to think it over very carefully because Sunnydale was a dangerous place. It was then that Tara interrupted her.

"People with families live there," said Tara as she looked at Kennedy, "more people are moving in every year... people with kids because it's much safer than it used to be, Ken."

"That came out wrong," said Kennedy as she shook her head, "what I mean is that our lives are dangerous, Tara. Very dangerous and… and putting a kid into the mix… look, I know you wanna adopt Camille, and I know she's an adorable little girl. But Tara, what happens to her if the both of us die… and.. and I hate talking about it, but you know that it's the truth. We could die and…"

"Or we could die in a car crash," said Tara as Kennedy put her hands on her hips and shook her head, "Ken, she's alone on this planet… there's no one back home for her. When she gets adopted, she's going to be with complete strangers and… and… and I want to take care of her. Ken, I know we haven't talked about this before and…"

"I'm not gonna make a good parent," said Kennedy as she took a step forward towards Tara and took her hands out of her pocket and left them hanging by her sides, "Tara, I'm a brat and… I mean I got every I ever asked for.. I took whatever I wanted and a part of me never liked that while the other part just loved it. And usually, the other part that liked it would win. Then I met you and I did the same thing… I mean I know it's been worse ever since I've been activated as a Slayer and.. and going on these missions means that I don't get a lot of time with you. If we have Camille go with us then she'll be asking you where I am and.. and it'll be like me asking my nanny where my mother and father were traveling to for their business. And, I don't want that. I don't want Camille to see me as the one who just stays, and then has to leave all of a sudden and…."

"Then we tell her the truth," said Tara as she held onto Kennedy's hands, stopping the young woman's babble, "we tell her the truth about the world out there; we keep her safe. We tell her what to do and what not to do… Ken, I'll be there for her and…"

"I won't be there all the time," said Kennedy, "we're heading for Nairobi and… and if we manage to find the scythe and activate another Slayer, Buffy said that she wants to retire. And then I'll be the primary Slayer and I have to go on the dangerous missions and…"

"Then we'll wait for you," said Tara as she leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together while they were looking at each other, "she'll know that you're a hero fighting to save the world, she'll know that Buffy's a hero, that everyone we know are heroes who risk their lives to save the world. She'll be proud of you."

"I don't know," said Kennedy softly.

"Just get to know her first?" asked Tara, "when you're done.. maybe you could get back here and get to know her a little bit? I mean the SGC is still searching for people, and… and well Camille knows me and Buffy, and she'll get to know you too. Please?"

"Alright," said Kennedy nodding her head after she took a deep breath, "alright, I'll get to know her."

"Lunch?" asked Tara with a smile as Kennedy nodded her head.

**General Landry's Office, a few minutes later.**

Willow knocked on the General's door and walked in when she heard the man asking her to head inside. The redhead was surprised to see General O'Neill there as well as he and General Landry stood up and nodded their heads at the young woman. General Landry then asked Willow to close the door behind her, before asking her to take a seat.

"Sirs," said Willow as she looked at both of the Generals, "you said that there was something urgent?"

"Yeah," said General O'Neill as General Landry nodded his head, "that woman on New Kobol? Talia? She wants to return to Caprica, and help in setting up a resistance movement against the Ori Army there and against Cain."

"Now that she knows the truth, especially about the fact that there are other Colonials who are safely away from the influence of Cain and the Ori, Talia would like to start an underground movement to undermine Cain," said General Landry, "but since Cain has similar powers to you… we're afraid that she'll read Talia's mind and find out the plan, and she'll force her to reveal secrets.. particularly the location of New Kobol."

"She was taken to New Kobol when she was unconscious, though, sir," said Willow as she leaned back on her seat as she looked at General Landry.

"We don't want to take that risk," said General O'Neill, "so we'll be using the Galaran memory device."

"Oh," said Willow as she realized what it was that they wanted to do, "that would work if the memory creation process was done properly, sirs. That way, Cain would need to dig really, really deep to find out the truth that Talia's a mole."

"And the only way she'll have a reason to dig deep is if she actually knows about the device," said General Landry.

"And with the Colonials not knowing the technology that's out there in the galaxy," said Willow as she nodded her head, "Cain would take the memories we give Talia as fact."

"Exactly," said General Landry, "but there's another problem. She wants to help defeat Cain and the Ori, but if we change her memories? She'd be a supporter of Cain. Basically, the one reason we're sending her back will have been a failure. We believe that Cain will read her mind, and then once she finds out that Talia escaped in a plausible way, she'll be let go to recuperate from her 'ordeal'. But after that's done, we need a way for her to regain her real memories so that she could do what she volunteered to do on Caprica."

"I see," said Willow.

"That's where you come in, Red," said the General, "is there a way for you to place a post-hypnotic suggestion in her head? It'll stay hidden from Cain's scans and only activate after a few hours, or days. It'll be restoring Talia's real memories."

"I can, sir," said Willow, "but the problem is knowing when to release her memories. I can set a timer if you want to call it that, for a few hours after her debriefing with Cain and the other Priors so that she regains her memories. But if she regains her real memories too soon while she's in the hands of the Priors and Cain, then she'll be tortured."

"Which is why we'd like for you to Gate to New Kobol," said General Landry as Willow leaned forward and was about to say something when the base commander interrupted her, "you'll still be heading for Nairobi, and then your break… God knows you people need it… all we need is for you to head to New Kobol, brief Commander Adama, Roslin, and the vice-president on the device, and the plan. As far as they are concerned, you have a hidden talent as a hypnotist."

"Neat," said Willow as she leaned back into her seat again, "actually what I wanted to ask was if you need Faith on this mission too, sirs."

"Just you," said General Landry, "you'll leave right now… there's no need to change into your BDU's, and Colonel Finn will be your escort on New Kobol. We're expecting the Jumper from the Avalon's hold to arrive on Earth in thirty minutes… we have two SG teams getting ready with the Sodan devices to sabotage some of the military infrastructures like the fuel depots and weapons factories while the Jumper goes into orbit and runs scans on the Prometheus and this new experimental ship. Another team will gain as much intel as possible from any military complexes that weren't destroyed in the Cylon attack, the leaders of the teams being sent will talk to Commander Adama about that before starting their mission."

"And Cain, sir?" asked Willow.

"The IOA doesn't want Cain to be assassinated," said General O'Neill, "but I'll be giving a directive to our people to take her out if they have an opportunity, without being made."

"Understood, sir," said Willow; the redhead knew how dangerous a Prior could be, she knew that she couldn't handle a Prior… at least not yet. So when it came down to her versus Cain, then it was very likely that the redhead would lose, and it was that thought that went through her mind when she spoke, "taking her out if there is a chance is a good call."

"Since we know that the teams can fire weapons while they're cloaked," said General Landry, "and the powers of a Prior don't work on those who are cloaked… we'll take the shot if we get the opportunity."

"Agreed, sir," said Willow nodding her head.

"Now, get to the Gateroom and head out to New Kobol," said General Landry.

"Yes, sir," said Willow as she stood up and nodded her head at the two Generals before heading to the phone in the briefing room where she called Faith's cell phone. She hurriedly told the dark haired Slayer, while the other IOA dignitaries could be heard coming down the hallway, that she had to head to New Kobol in an emergency, and that she'd be back in about forty minutes at most. The Slayer told the redhead that she was heading for lunch with Buffy and the others and that they'll see each other, and then head to Nairobi, once she gets back.

**New Kobol, 1230 hours.**

Commander Adama was standing with Vice-President Hunt, and Roslin, at the DHD with Riley, and Dr. Burke who had the Orban translator pinned to her lapel so that they could all understand each other. While Starbuck, alongside Helo, was talking to a therapist in one of the newer towers, more ships had been slated to land. While this was happening, Raptors had begun to ferry people from the ships that couldn't land, but had already been screened for Cylons and cleared. It was earlier that morning that the Colonial leadership; the Vice President, with Commander Adama and Roslin in particular still absorbing the information they had learned the previous day on Lozan, and then on Orban, were told about the plan to help Talia complete her mission. Of course, Riley had left out Willow's role in what was about to happen. Talia told the President what she wanted to do, and Riley told the President that there was a way that they may be able to help Talia using the technology of an ally.

Riley didn't give them details, instead saying that the mission was approved and that there would be someone coming to brief them all on what was going to happen. Back in the present, the group of Colonials and Earthers stood as the Stargate activated, and the wormhole formed. Riley smiled when the event horizon rippled and Willow walked through in her jeans and blouse, followed by four other technicians, two of whom were carrying cases. Willow walked down the stairs of the pedestal before she nodded at Riley, after which she said that the technicians were carrying the Galaran Memory device, and the other man was carrying some video equipment.

"Go and set up the equipment in the medical unit," said Riley as he looked at the technicians who nodded their heads before heading to the camp. Riley then placed his hand on Willow's back and gently guided her to the others who were standing behind him.

"Hello, Major," said the President as she shook Willow's hand, "a pleasure to meet you again."

"Thank you, President Roslin," said Willow before she smiled and nodded her head at Commander Adama, and then she shook Vice-President Hunt's hand. She was then welcomed by Dr. Burke before the redhead took a step back and told them that she was there to brief them, and Talia, on what was about to happen next.

"This way, Willow," said Riley as he led them to the medical building. They walked into the building, and then headed to the double doors to their left where the technicians were setting up the video camera, and the Galaran memory device while Talia looked on at them, and then she looked up at Riley and the others who had just walked into the room. Riley introduced Willow to Talia again, the two having met the last time the redhead was on New Kobol with Faith during the President's visit. The Colonials then stood to one side next to Talia, who was sitting up on the bed while Willow put her hands into her pockets and told them the plan for Talia. She told them about the two SG teams who would be sent to Caprica wearing alien devices to sabotage any remaining military infrastructure so that Cain would have difficulty in arming, and fueling, the Pegasus and the other ship. Once Willow was done with her briefing, Roslin put up her hand and asked a question.

"Will it not be better to have some of our Marines accompany the Earth teams to Caprica?" asked the President.

"Ordinarily, yes," said the redhead, "but given that we don't know who can be trusted since the Ori seems to have taken over Caprica, at least from what we could tell. We're not sure about the other Colonies yet, and part of this mission will be to gather intelligence which the Generals have said will be shared with Commander Adama and his people. As for the Colonial teams heading to Caprica with the Earth teams, the thing that the Generals have an issue with is that the Colonial Marines may say something to their friends or family, or to strangers that they feel are being abused or… or even could tell others about New Kobol and the fact that there is a safe haven. If the person they tell happens to be friendly with the Priors, or their flunkeys, then we have a big problem."

"You're talking about the abilities that we have been told about these Priors?" asked Hunt as Willow nodded her head. It was then that the technicians told Riley that they were ready to begin taping, following which they were prepared to input a new memory into Talia's mind.

"One moment? Please?" said Commander Adama as Riley nodded before telling the technicians to give them a few moments. The SGC technicians nodded their heads before they walked out of the infirmary and waited outside. Once they had left, Commander Adama finished what he wanted to say, "my people would never inform anyone about New Kobol, or this mission. I can vouch for them all."

"Commander," said Riley, "all we're saying is that there is a possibility that one of the Colonials could say something to the wrong people. We're not accusing your people of betraying New Kobol, but there will be moments when a Colonial Marine will see horrible things being committed by the Ori army, and they would want to intervene because their fellow Colonials are getting hurt."

"To help your own people is human nature, sir," said Willow as the Commander closed his eyes and shook his head before saying that he didn't like being on the sidelines. Upon hearing that, Willow smiled and said that feeling of being left out was a good thing, "sir, you know the most about the Colonial military infrastructure; General O'Neill and General Landry would like for you to brief the two SG teams on what buildings and depots they should hit. The longer we can keep Cain out of this war, the better for all of us. We also need information on where we would be able to get the best intel, what they need to get to first."

"That's something we can agree on, Major," said the Commander, with Willow getting a flash memory of a little boy looking up at her when she was Athena.

"In the meantime," smiled Willow while pushing that image gently to one side as she turned to look at Talia, "we're going to input a memory into your mind of a jailbreak. You were locked up with two others from the Ori army… we're using the Ori army because we know what their uniforms look like. And there are so many of them that the faces we create are unlikely to be anyone that the Priors and Prior Cain would have seen."

"So when a Prior or Cain sees into my mind, they will see the fake memory and believe that I escaped with others of the Ori army?" asked Talia as Willow nodded her head.

"It's gonna be like a movie where you and the others tricked one of our guards with your feminine wiles," said Willow as Talia blushed, "you and the others wait for the guards to come into your cell, and when they do.. you and the other two in your cell take care of the guards and steal their keys, and weapons. You and the other two will then free two more cells before being shot at. You and your group will then run while shooting at our people. You'll 'kill' some of our guards during your escape, and we'll 'kill' some of your companions until there's only one person with you to dial the Gate. The Ori soldier will die heroically after keying in the last chevron, and then he'll activate the Gate. And then you jump through. That's about it, the technicians have already been briefed about what memory to put into your head. But before all of that, we need your consent.. and we need you to make a video of yourself telling… well, yourself about what's about to happen."

"Ok" said Talia nodding her head.

"But what about her false memories?" asked Hunt, "won't she be technically in support of the Ori?"

"That's where I come in," said Willow, "I have a particular set of skills that will place a post-hypnotic suggestion into Talia's mind."

"You are a hypnotist?" asked President Roslin.

"And an officer in your military?" asked Commander Adama as Riley and Dr. Burke chuckled since they knew the truth about the redhead.

"Many people find it hard to believe," said Willow as she smirked at Riley and Dr. Burke before looking at the Colonials, "but I'm actually kinda good at both. Anyway, the post hypnotic suggestion will kick in from deep in her subconscious after a period of time following her mental interrogation by Cain… or at least, we assume she'll be mentally interrogated by the Prior. What I need to know is, what is the standard procedure for interrogations, or debriefs, with the Colonial military?"

"Multiple officers will debrief or interrogate an individual for anywhere between seven to eleven days," said the Commander, "and since Cain was an admiral, she may want Talia to be in her hands for two weeks just to be sure that she wasn't let go, instead of simply escaping. She'll be asked the same questions over and over again."

"I'll set a timer for three weeks to be on the safe side," said Willow nodding her head, "the team will be setting off through the Stargate first from another planet in a cloaked ship and…"

"Cloaked?" asked Commander Adama in surprise, with Willow telling him that he'll be hearing everything about it once Apollo, who had already seen the Puddle Jumper on Furling Earth, comes back to the orbit of New Kobol with the rogue Colonial's. Riley told them that he'll explain the details of the ship to the Colonials before Willow then went to explain that the Jumper will go through the Stargate first. Followed by Talia, whose memories would be timed to activate just as the ship flew through the event horizon, would then follow through and rush through the Stargate to Caprica."

"With brand new memories," said Talia.

"Yes," said Willow nodding her head.

"This is completely voluntary, Talia," said Roslin as she looked at the woman, "it's up to you."

"I want to do it, Madam President," said Talia as she smiled at Roslin. All the while Willow was getting the feeling that Talia was serious about what she wanted to do, and that there was no deception coming off her.

"Your new memories will be delayed from taking root in your mind for a few hours while the SG teams are briefed by Commander Adama," said Willow as Talia nodded her head while Riley let the other technicians back into the room.

"They will be required to be briefed on the Galactica," said Commander Adama as Riley nodded his head, "everything on our military installations is on board the ship."

"Alright," said Riley.

"I'm ready," said Talia nodding her head as one of the technicians turned on the camera, and then aimed it at her while the Colonials moved to stand behind Willow, and next to Riley and Dr. Burke.

"Here we go," whispered Willow to Riley and Dr. Burke as Talia started talking into the camera.

TBC.

 


	176. The Worthy (Part 1)

**Stargate Command, 1340 hours.**

Willow walked through the Stargate after having briefed Commander Adama and the others on New Kobol. As she walked down the ramp, Willow thought back to the time when the briefing was completed, and Talia had made her video tape. Then Willow asked that everyone leave the room so that she could do what she needed to do in relative peace. The redhead explained that the one being hypnotised, in this case it was going to be Talia, needed to be free from all distractions. So, Riley left with Dr. Burke, who handed the translator to Willow… before walking out the doors with the technicians, Commander Adama, Vice-President Hunt, and Roslin. Willow then pinned the translator on her blouse and watched as the doors closed before she turned to face Talia.

"You will hypnotise me now?" asked Talia as willow walked up to her left side. Willow told her that it was imperative that Talia keep her mind clear as she sat down in front of the woman.

"What I do is different from hypnosis," said Willow as she looked at Talia who was confused, "have you heard about telepathic abilities?"

"They're just a myth," said Talia, "a way for conmen to get…."

"You're thinking about the time your parents took you to a magic show at the Great Hall in Tauron City," said Willow as she looked at Talia who had her eyes wide open. The Colonial woman was about to say that she was thinking about it when Willow told her that she knew that Talia would be asking that exact same question. Willow told the stunned Talia that she had special abilities that went beyond the normal; and that to get into her mind and change things around, the redhead needed her permission.

"I… I don't understand," said Talia shaking her head while she wondered if she should call for help and inform the President.

"I need your permission for just this moment," said Willow, "it's my code of ethics; I'll be creating a delay for the new memories to take a hold, and I'll be creating a trigger for your old memories to return to you after your debriefing by Prior Cain. I need you to think about something… something important to you… maybe something in your apartment, or home, on Caprica."

"But…"

"The Commander said that you'll be interrogated in a military complex or the Pegasus," said Willow, "and then you'll be sent home to recuperate. Once you reach home and see this trigger, you'll have your real memories back. And the false memories will fade away. Once I'm done… I'll wipe this conversation from your memory. But to do what I need to do, I need your permission to continue."

"If what you say is true," said Talia as she looked suspiciously at Willow, "then you could have simply changed my mind and…"

"Not unless you want me to," said Willow shaking her head, "if you decide that you don't want me to do what I need to do, I'll tell the President that you chose not to continue, and you will remember you said 'no'. You won't know why you said 'no', but you'll know that you did."

"Will it hurt?" asked Talia.

"No," said Willow as she smiled, "I won't see any of your memories, it'll be over in a minute… or less."

Talia looked at Willow and imagined the possibilities of what she was saying was the truth. And then the Colonial remembered that she wouldn't remember a single thing and that thought made her feel excited, and frightened, at the same time. She then told Willow that it be like not knowing that a new discovery exists in the universe, that as a history teacher… the redhead was a discovery that could very well change human history.

"I'm not a change in human history," said Willow, "I'm just me. I can tell you that there are people with unique abilities where I come from, and maybe one day we'll show your people what I can do.. what some of the people I know can do. But for now? How about we just work on you getting to Caprica and surviving intact for the next two weeks before you begin your work of stopping the Ori army.

"Very well," said Talia as she looked at Willow and nodded her head, "I give you my consent."

"Just calm your mind," said the redhead as she gently lay her hands on the woman's temples, "show me what's important to you and…. Ah… there it is. Good luck, Talia Gallo."

"Thank you," said Talia as she closed her eyes.

Back in the SGC, Willow was thinking about how the technicians used the device to place the new memories in Talia's mind, which would take root a few seconds after the Jumper leaves the buffer planet that she will be left on for Caprica; and she would follow the Jumper a few seconds after it heads through the Stargate while cloaked. The redhead walked up the stairs to the control room and nodded at Walter and some of the other technicians before she headed up the stairs to the briefing room. Once at the top of the stairs, Willow walked up to General Landry's office where he was talking on the phone with the President following the meeting with the IOA, while General O'Neill was sitting right across from the base commander.

Willow knocked on the door, and walked in after General Landry signalled for her to get into the office. Willow waved at General O'Neill before silently closing the door behind her. She then headed to the chair next to General O'Neill and sat down just as General Landry put the phone down after telling the President that every step would be done to make sure that Cain would be taken care off, over the objections of the IOA; but only if they had the opportunity, and only if that opportunity did not place Earth at risk of being discovered when making an attempt on Prior Cain.

"Major? How'd it go?" asked General Landry as he nodded his head before signalling the young woman to debrief the both of them on what happened on New Kobol. Willow told the two Generals what she had done, and that everything was ready for Talia to take on the memories at the right time. She told the two General's that the delay would activate the new memories through the use of a trigger sentence.

"One of the guys on the team that'll head to Caprica from the buffer planer would say, 'Gate travel, the only way to fly'," said Willow as she leaned back while looking at General O'Neill, and then at General Landry, "they activate the gate after having Talia positioned near the DHD. One of them will say the phrase, and then Talia will faint for a few seconds. The Jumper would then go through the Stargate, and then a few seconds later, Talia will wake up with the new memories activated. She'll then run through the Stargate with one of our P90's, and then her memories will fade at the end of three weeks, or when she sees a trigger once she's allowed to go home after the debriefing with Cain and the other Priors. Then she's on her own."

"Good job," said General Landry, "let's hope that Miss Gallo's able to do what she needs to do."

"Yes, sir," replied the redhead.

"Good work, Red," said General O'Neill.

"Thank you, sir," replied Willow.

"Alright, Major," said General Landry nodding his head, "thanks for getting this thing done on New Kobol."

"You're supposed to be heading to Nairobi, right?" asked General O'Neill as the redhead nodded her head, "good luck."

"Yes, sir," said Willow as she stood up, as did the two Generals. It was then then Willow asked General Landry about the request that Wesley had to go off-world once Giles got back from his mission. The redhead smiled when General Landry said that it shouldn't be a problem, and that he'll talk with Giles and Dr. Gardner. Willow then thanked them before she went out of the office, and then turned right into the adjacent hallway. The redhead continued walking until she reached the elevator lobby, to which she then went up a few floor to the Mess Hall. Once there, she saw Faith and the others having coffee and cake while listening to Camille tell stories. Smiling, the redhead grabbed a sandwich and a cup of coffee before she walked over to the table, nodded at Kennedy, and then said hi to Camille while sitting next to Faith.

"Camille just finished telling us about the adventures she and her brother would go on in her village," said Tara as she ruffled Camille's hair while the young girl drank juice from a cup, "all to escape babysitting her sister."

"She was always crying," said Camille as Tara put her hand on Camille's back while Willow watched Kennedy, who was seated on the other side of Camille, put her hand on top of Camille's head gently. Willow saw the young girl look up at the older Slayer, and give a little smile before she drank another sip from her cup.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Faith as she looked at Willow who nodded her head before saying that her mission was done, and that she was ready to head to Nairobi to visit Sineya's grave. She then leaned in towards Faith and whispered in her ear that she'll tell her what happened later on.

"Hopefully when we're under the sun on the fantastic beaches of Fiji," whispered Willow into Faith's ear while the Slayer nodded her head. The redhead then took a bite out if her sandwich before asking Camille how she was doing. They talked for another thirty minutes before Willow, Faith, Wesley, and Buffy headed out of the Mess Hall doors while they let Kennedy, Camille, and Tara have some privacy. It was a few minutes later that Kennedy walked out of the Mess Hall with Tara and Camille, and met the rest of the group outside in the hallway. All of them then headed for the lab where the Puddle Jumper was being kept, with Kennedy holding on to Camille's hand, along with Tara… the little girl was in the middle of the two young women; it was something that made the others chuckle upon noticing the nervous look on Kennedy's face. It had taken a few minutes to reach the Jumper lab, but when they did, Camille looked at the ship excitedly as Faith opened the door while Willow walked in and then sat at the controls. Camille saw Buffy and the others wave at her, telling the little girl that they'll see her again soon. While Willow was preparing a fight plan and Faith was making sure that they had enough provisions, especially drinking water, just to be on the safe side, Kennedy kneeled on the lab floor and put her hand on top of Camille's; all the while Buffy and Wesley were taking a look at the newest Slayer and the little girl from the entrance to the Jumper.

"I… I'll be back soon, and maybe we could then sit down and talk?" asked Kennedy as she held on to Camille's hand, "and… and maybe I could tell you some more things about me? You can ask me any questions."

"Alright," said Camille as she nodded her head while looking at Kennedy, and then at Tara before looking at Kennedy once again, "I would like that."

"I'll see you soon, then." said the nervous Kennedy as she stood up and looked at the smiling Tara. The Slayer mouthed 'I love you' silently before she caressed the blonde witch's cheek, and then walked towards the grinning Buffy and Wesley who were looking at her, "not one word, guys."

"Maybe a little bit," said Buffy as she waved at Camille, and Tara, while Faith looked back and waved as well, as did Willow and Wesley before the redhead closed the rear door. Tara and Camille then stepped back as the ship rose off the floor and floated in the air while a panel in front of the ship, at the far end of the lab, opened. The two of them, as well as the other scientists, watched the ship then exit the lab before the panel closed again behind them. The ship then rose up the shaft as the doors at the top of the mountain opened up, and the Jumper flown by Willow cloaked and then rose out of the mountain, while the doors underneath it began to close once again.

"Next stop, Nairobi," said Willow as she pulled up a three dimensional HUD that showed a flight plan, "Jumper One to SGC Control, I am heading out to prearranged coordinates."

"Copy that, Jumper One," said Walter's voice, "you have permission to depart."

The Jumper shot up into the sky, the HUD showing that the skies above her were clear. It was soon that the connection switched from the SGC to the Prometheus station. Willow told the Prometheus to keep a transport lock on all of them since she wasn't sure what was going to happen when they reached Sineya's gravesite. The redhead told Colonel Prendergast that either she, or Faith, will check in every fifteen minutes.

"We'll stay there for an hour maximum, sir," said Willow as she spoke to Colonel Prendergast upon exiting the planet's atmosphere and into space, with the Prometheus station right in front of them. She then moved the ship in an arc and then headed back down towards the planet while the Colonel was telling her that he'll be expecting their call, and if he doesn't hear from them every fifteen minutes… the Jumper and the five of them would be beamed up to the Prometheus.

Willow said that she understood as they headed towards Africa.

**The Plains, outside of Nairobi, few minutes after taking off from the SGC.**

Willow circled the Jumper over a patch of land as a smile developed on her face. She was suddenly with the young Sineya by her side; just the two of them as she showed the young girl what the ship could do. The redhead looked at her right side and watched Sineya holding onto the edge of the console tightly as the young girl looked on worriedly while the entire ship seemed to roll until the view outside was upside down.

"Will?" asked Buffy as the redhead shook her head before she hovered above a small patch of grassland, "you ok?"

"Just thinking," said Willow as she slowly landed the ship while Wesley asked her what kind of person Sineya was like.

"I mean as a person," reiterated Wesley as he got off his seat and walked to Buffy's side, "not as the first Slayer. Our records showed that she was a primitive, she was uneducated and withdrawn. She needed to be kept safe, and… and the most important detail was that she knew her destiny and was proud to face it head on."

Willow got up from her seat after landing the ship while Faith pressed a button to lower the rear door. In the meantime, Kennedy and Buffy looked at each other, the both of them knowing the full story of what Willow had told them after getting back her memories as Athena. The redhead motioned towards the rear exit before telling Wesley that Sineya was a very smart young woman; that she never wanted to be the vessel for the Shadow Demon. As they walked out of the Jumper and into the hot sun, standing among the tall grass and looking all around them at the plains that stretched as far as the eyes could see; Willow told Wesley that all Sineya wanted to be was a normal girl… and that it was her mistake in not taking the little girl off the planet when she had the chance.

"Red's gonna tell you the whole story later, Wes," said Faith as she stood next to Willow while she scanned the area around her before looking at the redhead again, "this the place?"

"Yeah," said Willow as she walked forwards a few steps and pointed at a patch of land near a flowing river. She told them where her home used to be, where she placed the shield emitters and even told them that she would take baths in the river. Willow then told them that the Jumper was parked in the same spot the day she first encountered vampires that were chasing Sineya, and then she looked to the left when she heard a growl.

Buffy and the others looked at the animals running free in the distance before they too heard the growl and turned with Willow, and then they looked with concern in their eyes at a maned lion that was sitting under a white tree. They then looked at the other trees around them and noticed that this particular tress the lion was resting under was slightly more different, this tree was pale... paler than the other leafless trees surrounding it. The trunk and the branches were much thicker as well, and the braches sprouted bright green leaves. Willow felt a strange feeling go through her before she instinctively looked to her left and noticed that Buffy, Kennedy, and Faith were looking at each other. Willow then nudged Wesley as the three Slayers wordlessly looked at the tree again, and then they started walking towards it.

"That's it, that's where I buried her," said Willow as she followed the three Slayers with Wesley while pointing at the tree with the lion resting underneath the shadows. Willow and Wesley could see that the lion was looking at the five of them approaching his resting spot before the redhead looked at the former Watcher and told him a surprising fact, "but I never told Faith, or Buffy, or Kennedy where she was buried."

"Interesting," said Wesley before he called out to the three Slayers, "guys, how do you do where to go if Willow hasn't told you much about where Sineya was actually buried?"

Buffy, Kennedy, and Faith stopped before turning around and looked at Willow and Wesley as a light breeze went by and rustled the leaves of the pale tree.

"It's weird, Red," said Faith as she brushed her fingers on her own arms, "I can feel a pull… I mean we got out of the jumper and… and we just knew that we needed to go to that tree."

"Me too," said Buffy as she looked at the lion licking its paws before it looked back at the women, and then slowly it got up and stood on all fours.

"We're here to pay our respects to Sineya, the first of us," said Kennedy as she turned towards the lion, together with Buffy and Faith. The lion then walked towards them for two steps before stopping. Willow and Wesley looked on amazed as the lion seemed to bow his head at the three Slayers before turning to the left and then walking away from the direction of Willow's former home. Once the lion was gone, a surprised Kennedy turned around to face the other Slayers before looking at Willow and Wesley, and asking in a nervous voice, "what the heck just happened?"

"You don't know?" asked Willow as she looked at Kennedy who shook her head. It was then that Willow felt goosebumbs on her arms as she walked past Kennedy, and headed towards the tree. The others followed Willow who, after a few seconds, crouched down near the thick roots after looking around at the ground. They saw her reach out, while they stood behind her, and wiped the dirt and dust off a dark metallic object that had an inscription on it. Wesley was the first one who noticed it after Willow cleared the dirt and he crouched down next to the redhead and asked what the inscription said.

"The plate itself is Naquada so that it remains forever, and I'm glad it did.. the writing itself is in Ancient," replied Willow as she spoke the inscription out in Ancient, before she told them what it said in English, "Here Lies Sineya of the Plains. The First of the Ones, the First of Many, May She Watch Over her Successors, and May She Guide them in their Mission. May She Find the Peace That Was Denied Her in Life."

The Slayers and Wesley watched as Willow wiped a tear off her face before she smiled at the metallic plate.

"It's been a long time, Sineya," said Willow as she nodded her head, "do you remember I told you that I foresaw a time when your successor would come to pay their respects to you? Well…. There are now three successors."

Willow then looked over her shoulders at the three girls standing behind her, and then back at the metallic plate.

"Three Slayers," said Willow as she wiped her eyes again.

"HI, I'm Buffy, and the one next to me is Kennedy, and next to her is Faith," said Buffy nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm technically retired," said Faith, "but I still use my powers to help protect the planet from snakes, religious outer-space nutjobs, and space vampires."

"Space vampires?" asked Wesley as she looked at Faith, and then at Willow who told him that it was a long story. The redhead then told Wesley that Sineya wold most likely want to know who he was.

"Wesley Wyndham-Price," said the man as he looked at the metallic plague, "I'm a Watcher, or at least I was a watcher."

It was then that the metal started to glow red while the others just looked at it curiously. Wondering what they needed to do now, it was the three Slayers who took a few steps forward and crouched down next to Willow and Wesley before touching the metal. They then looked at Willow and Wesley, with Buffy saying that she felt compelled to touch it; and it was then that Faith looked directly at Willow with eyes that turned pure white while the redhead, and then Wesley, looked at the eyes of Buffy and Kennedy, which had also turned white. Willow and Wesley then heard the three Slayer speak in perfect unison.

"Athena, and the representative of the Shadow Men," said the voices of the three Slayers together, "place your hands in the sign of the resting place of the First of the Ones, the First of Many. You will see exactly what you have come to see… you have come to where it began, and where it ended. And now you will have to watch the Slayers prove their worth."

"What happens if they fail?" asked Wesley.

"The Slayer will take back what she has given," said the three of them together, "where is the other Shadow Man?"

"Other Shadow Man?" asked Wesley as Willow looked on confused.

"Kennedy has had no Shadow Man," said the three Slayers in unison, "However, Buffy and Faith have had two.. where is Rupert Giles?"

"He's off-world," said Willow, "I can get him if…."

"He will come," said the three Slayers in unison as they closed their eyes and hung their heads while Willow and Wesley looked on in concern.

"Sineya," said Willow softly, "I can have the SGC send Giles here… it'll be only five minutes max for him to get here, and…"

"He will be here, Athena," said the three Slayer's in unison as the looked up at the redhead. It was then that Willow felt someone reading her mind, and she closed off access.. but it was too late, "I will bring him here…"

**Control Room, SGC, at that same time.**

Back at the SGC, Walter was leaning back on his seat while running a diagnostic on the Stargate as was protocol, when the Stargate started to dial on its own. At first the man thought it was an incoming wormhole, but was looking on confused when he realized that the Gate was dialling out instead. The technician then reached for the phone on his left side and asked General Landry to come to the Gateroom, that it was an emergency. It was just as he put the phone down and then heard footsteps rushing down the stairs behind him that he saw the Stargate activate. The man then, on instinct, placed his hand on the palm reader and closed the Iris, and then raised the Gate shield while General Landry and General O'Neill was asking him wat was going on.

"The Gate just dialled out, sir," said Walter shaking his head, "and I swear to you I didn't do anything There's no missions scheduled and I'm running a diagnostic on the dialling computer."

"Where did it dial to?" asked General Landry.

"Furling Earth, sir," said Walter as he ran another test for rogue signals that could be taking over the dialling computer. The man then leaned back and told the two General's that everything was fine… the dialling computer was clear and there were no bugs.

"What the heck is going on?" asked General O'Neill as he looked at the blue puddle.

"Walter," said General Landry, "call Colonel Carter to come in… it's an emergency."

"Understood, sir," said the technician.

**Furling Earth, that same time.**

The two Earth Airmen and the three Colonial officers in the cave on Furling Earth where the Stargate was located were surprised to see the Stargate activate since there were no scheduled arrivals or check-ins until a few days from now. One Earth Airman contacted Stargate Command and asked if there was a scheduled check in that they missed, while the other Airman contacted the main Earth Camp to inform them about this new development.

However, all that Walter told them was that they needed to stand-by for more information. But while they were speaking on the radios while the Colonial officers looked on confused, all of them felt a strange presence in the cave.. a presence that left them with goosebumbs on their arms while it seemed to rush past them, and out of the cave.

"What was that?" asked one of the Airmen, and one of the Colonial officers together in their own languages while looking at each other confused.

Giles was looking through some new artefacts that were discovered from a site just as Anna returned with a box of more artefacts she had found. The other Cylons and two Marines then left to move on much further in-land. They had taken some provisions with them after saying that they would be gone for about three days exploring the areas outside the zones that had already been established as archaeological dig sites. The two Marines who had headed out with them said that they would be out of radio range for the entire duration, and it was agreed that if they hadn't returned by the end of the third day, then a team would be sent to search for them. That was two days ago, with the team supposed to return at the end of the day. The team had already contacted the camp saying that they had found a lot of artefacts including clothes and bones, along with what they thought were pieces of vehicles.

Impressed Giles told them through the radio that he was looking forward to examining them.

" _Me as well,"_ said Anna as she smiled at Giles. The woman had sent her report on Triana to the Council back on Eden after they had requested it, and was now standing next to Giles sifting through their latest discoveries.

" _Of course,"_ replied Giles nodding his head at the woman who was just wearing a simple shirt and trousers as she leaned on the table and looked at the artefacts that were laid out. Giles watched her looking at the artefacts in deep concentration before she reached out for one, and then brought it close to her face. While he loved being a Watcher and studying the occult, Giles knew deep inside that he really missed this part about archaeology... making new discoveries every single day.

And they had made some discoveries about the lives of the people who lived here.

He knew that it was more emotional for the Cylons who were on the planet since, technically speaking, the Furlings who lived on this version of Earth were their ancestors.

'Anna's finding out more about her ancestors every day,' thought Giles to himself as he watched Anna put the artefact down before putting both of her hands on her hips, straightening up, and looking at the items spread out on the table in front of them.

Anna then smiled and looked at Giles with her eyebrows raised and asked point blank when he was going to ask her on a date.

" _I… ah…"_ said Giles, taken slightly aback while he rubbed the back of his head, _"I… umm… date?"_

" _That is the word you use to describe a social event when a man and a woman goes out, or spends time together as a couple, is it not?"_ asked Anna as she smirked while facing Giles as he started to blubber and fix his glasses, " _or am I mistaken in my assumptions that you find me attractive?"_

" _Well, yes.."_ said Giles, _"and I…. I… oh my…"_

" _Rupert?"_ asked Anna worriedly as she watched the man sway while rubbing his head, _"Rupert?"_

"Buffy," said Giles as he stumbled onto the ground while Anna turned and screamed for help while she got onto the ground and cradled Giles body which was trembling. The Marine who was guarding the base heard the scream and ran into the tent where he saw Anna looking up at him and then down at Giles who was deathly still. The Marine didn't know what the Cylon was saying, but he could only take a wild guess as she looked up at him with tear stained eyes. The man then quickly signalled her to put Giles in the hard ground before he leaned forward and checked his pulse. Relieved that the pulse was steady, the man looked at Anna and pointed at Giles' chest before giving her a thumbs-up sign, hoping that she would understand that it meant he wasn't dead. He then pointed to his radio as Anna nodded her head before he called for Webb, the pilot on the Jumper that was on the way to the camp with fresh supplies of drinking water and MRE's.

As the Marine was telling Webb to hurry it up, and that they needed to get Giles back to Earth… the older man's eyes snapped open with both the Marine and Anna looking down at shock; his eyes were pure white in colour, and then he turned his head and looked directly at the Marine before speaking in a deep voice.

"He is where it began," said Giles as the Marine looked on after stopping his call to Webb mid-way, "his spirit will be returned once the Chosen have proved their worth. He will be doing what he has done for the majority of his adult life… he will be a Watcher."

"Who are you?" asked the Marine.

"I am the First of the Ones," said Giles before he closed his eyes, and released a sigh. The Marine and Anna looked at each other, and with the Marine himself not knowing exactly what was going on.. or how to describe it to Anna; all he could do was repeat what the older man had said to Webb, who the Marine asked to relay the message to the Earth Camp.

**SGC, Earth, a few minutes later.**

The Control Room was in organized chaos as teams tried to figure out what was going on. They had tried to close the Stargate by physically disconnecting it from the power sources around the ring, but nothing they did seemed to work. Walter said that the device seemed to be powered somehow since the wormhole was still active. It was then that they received another message from Colonel Reynolds on Furling Earth that Giles had fainted, and that he was sending a doctor and Dawn to his location to examine him before sending him back to Earth.

General Landry was about to respond when he heard a voice from his right side. He and Walter looked at Tara who was looking at them from the flight of stairs that looked up to the Control Room. General Landry and General O'Neill then looked at each other, and then back at Tara and a nervous looking Camille who said that they were in their room when the blonde witch suddenly stood up, and without a word held Camille's hand and walked to the Control Room. Camille said that at first she was frightened when she noticed that Tara's eyes had turned pure white.

"Tara then told me not to be frightened," said Camille as the white eyed Tara looked at General Landry and General O'Neill as she walked up the stairs to the control room, "and… and I should be but.. but I am not."

"Who are you?" asked General Landry as the other teams stopped what they were doing and watched what was happening.

"I am the First of the Ones," said Tara, "forgive me for taking control of the Stargate, I require the soul of the one known as Rupert Giles, the one who is connected in name to the Men of Shadow, the one who is connected in spirit to my successors. He is needed for the test; a test to determine the worth of those who seek my weapon and my power."

"You've taken control of the Stargate," said General O'Neill, "how?"

"My power is rooted in the Earth itself," said Tara, "my power is rooted in magic, I am forever, General. The device is being powered by magical energy from the Earth itself, I apologize for what I am doing but do not return Rupert Giles to Earth… his soul will return to where his physical body was last.. if it is moved, then he may never awaken."

"Walter," said General Landry tapping Walter's shoulder while General O'Neill was frowning at the white eyed woman, "tell them not to move Rupert Giles' body… that he is to remain where he is."

"Understood," said Walter as he contacted Colonel Reynolds on Furling Earth, while General Landry looked at Tara again.

"What now?" asked General Landry, "that Gate can only remain open for thirty-eight minutes."

"Rupert Giles' soul will be returned long before that," said Tara as she looked at Genera Landry with her white eyes and then at General O'Neill before bowing her head slightly, "farewell, Generals. I promise you that this will be the one and only time I will interfere in Stargate operations."

The Generals then nodded their head before Tara's eyes returned to their normal colour, and then she looked around confused.

"Ummmm…," said Tara as she narrowed her eyes at her surroundings, including everyone who was looking at her, and then at Camille, followed by General Landry and O'Neill once again, "Generals? How'd I get here?"

"You don't remember?" asked General O'Neill as Tara shook her head.

"I was in my room with Camille," said Tara, "and now… now I'm here. What happened?"

"We need to talk," said General Landry before he looked at Walter and asked him to contact Willow. However, no matter how much Walter tried to connect to Willow's radio, he couldn't get through. The General then had Walter contact the Prometheus station and he had them scan the surface where Willow and Faith's transmitters had pinged earlier; it was a few seconds later that Colonel Prendergast told the SGC that the ship couldn't find them. The stunned Generals, Tara, and the others were listening in as the Colonel on the space station was saying that they scanned the last area where Willow and Faith's transmitters were.. but they found nothing. He said that since the Jumper was cloaked to prevent any locals who happened to stumble upon the area from seeing it, there was no way to detect the small ship.

"What the hell is going on?" asked General O'Neill.

**The Plains, outside of Nairobi, at that same time.**

The three white eyed Slayers looked at Wesley and Willow before smiling and then speaking in unison.

"It is done," said the three of them together, "Wesley Wyndham-Price, Athena, touch the metal… prepare for the tests."

Willow and Wesley looked at each other before they leaned forward and touched the red glowing piece of Naquada. Once the two of them touched the metal, there was a bright flash of light and Willow found herself crouching under the tree by herself. She looked around confused as she slowly stood up and looked at the tree in front of her. It didn't seem to be any different, but there was a buzzing feeling she had that went up her spine.. causing goosebumps to form on her arms. Slowly turning around, Willow looked stunned at the structure in front of her; her home as it used to be ten thousand years ago.

The redhead walked towards it cautiously when she suddenly stopped upon hearing humming from her left side. Turning around, her eyes teared up when she looked at a ten-year-old girl who was simply standing still, smiling at her.

"Hello, Athena," said the little girl as she ran towards the red head who opened her arms wide and got down on one knee. The little girl then wrapped her arms around the back of the redhead's neck, while Willow wrapped her hands around the little girl's back and stood up while spinning her around, and laughing in joy while tears went down both of their faces.

"I missed you, Sineya… my daughter," said Willow as her voice broke while she hugged the little girl.

"And I you, mother," said Sineya before she screamed in joy.

While Willow was giggling as she spun Sineya around in her arms, Kennedy, Buffy, and Faith were woken up by Wesley and Giles who were tapping their cheeks.

"I'm up, I'm up," said Faith as she groaned before opening her eyes to see Giles looking down at her, "G-man?"

"Don't ask," Giles as Kennedy got up while Wesley helped Buffy get on her feet, "the last thing I remember I was on…. I mean, I was in Tahiti and.."

"Wes knows the truth," said Faith as Giles helped her to her feet while he looked at Wesley in surprise, "something happened back on Earth."

"What?" asked Giles in concern.

"Giles?" asked Buffy with a look of confusion in her face.

"Hello, Buffy," said Giles as the blonde Slayer hugged him, all the while Kennedy narrowed her eyes and a cold feeling went up her spine.

"Guys," said Kennedy as she looked to her left and tapped Buffy's shoulder before gently grabbing it after the blonde stepped back from the hug she was giving Giles. Before Buffy could say anything, Kennedy then turned her towards the sight that she was seeing; and then Faith and the others looked at the dark-skinned woman who was staring at them from a crouching position. They could see that she was wearing grey cloth around her body, her hands and feet had manacles with broken pieces of a chain hanging down, and her face was painted with some kind of a white paste. Buffy and the others could feel the hairs on the back of their necks stand up while they looked at the eyes of the woman who was looking back at them.

They felt as if she was a predator, and they were her prey.

Buffy and the others looked at the growling woman and noticed that her hands were held out to her sides, and in each hand was a curved bladed weapon.

The Scythes.

"My successors," said the woman as she stared at the Slayers, "show me your worth."

TBC.

 


	177. The Worthy (Part 2)

**Cylon Camp Three, Furling Earth, 1405 hours.**

Dawn and a doctor from the main Earth camp rushed out of the just landed Puddle Jumper and ran to the tent where the Marine, who had been with both Giles and Anna, was calling for them. Dawn rushed in first and nodded at Anna before she kneeled down, in her armour, next to Giles and watched as the doctor felt for a pulse, and then immediately he attached some leads to the man's chest. Once the machine that the leads were attached to showed that his pulse was steady, Dawn told Anna in Ancient Greek that Giles was going to be alright, that his heartbeat was normal; as was his blood oxygen which the doctor also described as excellent.

" _Will you not take him to Earth?"_ asked Anna as she looked at everyone while Dawn translated what the humanoid Number Three asked. The Marine had asked the same question as well, agreeing with Anna that Giles should be taken to Earth for medical assistance. It was the doctor who said that he and Dawn received orders from Colonel Ferretti, who in turn received those same orders from General Landry, that Giles needed to remain on Furling Earth.

Dawn translated the simple explanation to Anna while the doctor gave the Marine the detailed explanation. While the Marine was hearing about the Stargate remaining open while Giles' soul was on Earth, Dawn told Anna that it was very possible that Giles blood sugar fell, and he'll be back up in about forty minutes or so; Dawn and the doctor had been informed that Giles shouldn't be out for longer than thirty minutes, and that same information was relayed to the Marine, and to Anna.

" _Low sugar_?" asked Anna as she looked at Dawn suspiciously while shaking her head _, "I saw his eyes turn white, and he was speaking something in your language but it was not in his tone of voice. Whatever is happening, I believe I deserve to know."_

" _There are some things that have been hidden from you,"_ said Dawn _, "and this is one of the things that need to be hidden, at last until we're allowed to tell you."_

" _I know what just happened was unnatural,"_ said Anna as Dawn frowned _, "I could feel my arms erupt in goosebumps, and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. It was like having an unnatural presence watching us."_

Dawn just looked at Anna, who looked back at her with eyes that were silently telling her that she needed the truth because she already suspected that there was something wrong. Before Dawn could respond, Anna told her about programs on Colonial television that portrayed what the Cylon referred to as 'so called claims of possession by demonic spirits'. She continued to say that those programs would show people trembling as they screamed out loud while begging for the gods to save them, or there would be various other programs on hauntings, and the macabre; and then she told Dawn about the television program that Dawn had already heard about, the Protector.

" _Anna,"_ said Dawn _, "I still can't tell you. But let me talk to Colonel Ferretti, and then we'll get the ball rolling on telling you know what happened. IN the meantime, all I can tell you is that I'm not certain what they showed on Colonial television and if they are true, or not."_

" _We know it can't be true,"_ said Anna _._

" _This coming from a race of artificial beings who believe in God?"_ asked Dawn with an eyebrow raised while the doctor and the Marine were preparing to go to the awaiting Jumper to let Colonel Ferretti know that Giles was stable. Dawn then looked over her shoulder at the Marine, and told him that she'll be going with him… that she needed to talk to Colonel Ferretti about what Anna had seen and heard.

"She didn't understand him," said Dawn, "I'm sure of that, but she knows something's wrong… something not natural."

"I still don't know what just happened," said the Marine as he scratched his head, "I mean I know… you and the doc just said what happened but… demons? And his soul is back on Earth. I mean…"

"It's not easy to understand," said Dawn with a small smile, "but we're working with aliens and humanoid robots, so it's not that much of a stretch. Give it time."

"Uh huh," said the Marine who was shaking his head as he stood up, along with the doctor.

Dawn then looked at Anna before she slowly stood up. The brunette told the Cylon to stay with Giles, and that she and the others would be right back.

" _Let me ask Colonel Ferretti for permission to tell you what happened,"_ said Dawn as Anna closed her eyes, sighed, and then nodded her head before she looked down at the unconscious Giles. Dawn gave a small smile as she looked at the Number Three looking down at Giles before she turned and followed the doctor, and the Marine, to the Jumper where Webb was asked to contact the main Earth camp.

**General Landry's Office, at that same time.**

After they were told that the Prometheus was unable to detect Willow and the others from orbit, General Landry asked Tara, and General O'Neill to follow him up to his office. With Camille in the briefing room after Tara sat her down, and then gave her some donuts that were in a box on a table at one side of the room; the blonde witch then walked into General Landry's office with General O'Neill and closed the door behind her. She sat down across from General Landry in such a way that she was still able to glance out the window in the man's office that looked out into the briefing room. Tara saw Camille biting into her donut before she looked at General Landry who was leaning forward and asked Tara what she thought was going on in regards to why the Prometheus couldn't use her powerful Asgard scanners to detect Willow and the others.

"I'll talk to Miss Chase," said General Landry as he looked at Tara, "and if she accepts, and of course, if you are all right with it; I'd like for you to accompany a two-man team to the last position that Major Rosenberg and the others were detected."

"We need to know if what's going on is magic related," said General O'Neill, "and if it is... then maybe you could try and contact them. Tara, the truth is that we're not equipped for something like this, the whole Magic thing is so rare for us that we need you to make sure that Red and the others are safe."

"Ok," said Tara nodding her head before she looked at Camille who was eating another donut, and then the blonde witch looked at General Landry, "and about Camille…"

"She'll be kept company," said General Landry as he glanced over at the little girl, as did General O'Neill before looking at Tara once again, "if you're really thinking about adopting her, then she needs to know the truth... that you could be called for anything, at any time. It could be here if a situation like today arises again, or it could be with the BPRI."

"Yeah," replied Tara as she nodded her head.

It was just then that Walter ran up the stairs and hurried over to General Landry's office. The bald man knocked on the door, and then peeked in through the open door and told General Landry about the request from Dawn that was relayed by Colonel Ferretti on Cylon Earth; to inform Anna about the supernatural. Walter told the Generals that Anna was present when Giles had gone unconscious, and she had seen the events right prior to him becoming unconscious; specifically, the white eyes and the unnatural voice.

"Miss Summers said that the Cylon heard Mr. Giles saying something, but she didn't understand it since he said it in English," replied Walter as the two Generals looked at each other, and after a few seconds, General O'Neill nodded his head before General Landry told Walter that Anna was allowed to know the truth.

"But only Anna," said General Landry, "it's one thing to tell them about the Ancients, and Ascended Beings being humans who evolved."

"But magic, ghosts, vampires, and demons are gonna take some time for them to get used to," said General O'Neill.

"With the Colonial's too, I'm guessing," said Tara as she looked at Camille, "and with Camille."

"Walter," said General Landry, "tell Miss Summers of our decision; and once Colonel Carter comes in, have her come to my office first."

"Understood," said Walter as he nodded his head at the others before closing the door behind him, and then rushing down the stairs to the control room. IN the meantime, Tara and Camille looked at each other, the little girl giving the blonde witch a wave… a wave that Tara returned.

"She doesn't know about the stuff that goes on at night?" asked General O'Neill.

"Kennedy and I were gonna tell her when she comes back," said Tara as she looked away from Camille and nodded at the General, and then looked behind him and out the window at the little girl who got off her seat, and walked over to the box of donuts. Tara smiled as Camille then grabbed two chocolate topped donuts before she sat back on her seat, and then licked her fingers to get the chocolate off her finger tips. Tara smiled at Camille who was now concentrating on the donuts in front of her before she looked at General Landry, and told him that she'll go to Nairobi with the two-man team.

"Good," said General Landry, "we can't detect the cloaked jumper, so there's going to be no cover for you since we don't have the remote with us. This'll just be a beam in, then you try and contact Major Rosenberg and the others, and then we'll beam you out. Having three Americans, especially two military personnel in a foreign country without authorization, is something that we don't want to deal with; but we need the two of them in full tactical gear in case something happened to Major Rosenberg and the others."

"And to protect you," said General O'Neill as Tara nodded her head before telling the General's that she can have them cloaked so that anyone just passing by can't see them.

"We can stay until we find them," said Tara nodding her head, "and having the three of us would be best since the cloaking spell is technically only for one person, and I can maybe cover four bodies at maximum. But the three of us would be perfect, we can be cloaked for an hour… but I'm not sure if you'll be able to detect us, or not."

"It's worth a try," said General Landry nodding his head as he leaned forward and picked up the phone to his left side, "Miss Maclay, I'll have the two officers meet you at the Briefing Room once I've received the go ahead from Miss Chase to have you help us go out to the field."

"I'll tell Camille," said Tara as the General nodded his head while dialling a number. She and General O'Neill then walked out of General Landry's office as he started talking to Cordelia, and walked up to Camille. Tara took a seat next to the little girl and chuckled when she saw the chocolate stains at the sides of her mouth. The blonde then wiped the stains away, while General O'Neill grabbed some coffee for himself and Tara. He then sat on the other side of the table, across from Tara, after handing her the coffee; the blonde then took a deep breath before turning Camille towards her, and then telling the girl about the mission that she had to go on.

"To find Kennedy and your friends?" asked Camille as she looked into Tara's eyes while the blonde witch nodded her head in agreement, "will you be gone long?"

"Hopefully not that long," said Tara as she stroked Camille's hair, "hopefully it won't be that long, and when… when I come back? The both of us are gonna sit down together, and talk about something important."

"Can I come with you?" asked Camille with a hopeful look on her face.

"Sorry, Camille," replied Tara shaking her head, "where I'm going is very hot, and very dry… and definitely no place for a little girl."

"How about I get you the largest slice of chocolate cake I can find," said General O'Neill as he looked at Camille, and then at Tara, "I mean if Tara thinks it's all right."

"Well…." Said Tara as she looked back into the pleading eyes of Camille, "as long as she doesn't spoil her appetite for dinner."

"She won't," said the General, "and I'll talk to Hank about maybe letting you guys go out of the mountain; as long as you have company."

"Thanks," said Tara as she smiled at General O'Neill and then at Camille. It was then that General Landry's door opened and the man walked out while telling Tara that Cordelia had agreed to the SGC seeking Tara's help in finding Willow and the others, especially since the BPRI's own Slayers were also missing. He told Tara that the two officers with be meeting her in the briefing room in ten minutes, and then they'll be beamed to Nairobi.

Tara just nodded her head before General O'Neill asked the base commander what he thought about letting Tara take Camille out of the mountain.

"We still have her paperwork to complete," said General Landry, "but if they're accompanied by guards, then I don't foresee a problem."

"Solution fixed," said General O'Neill as he clapped and then rubbed his hands together, "don't we have an Ancient, three Slayers, and a Watcher coming back soon?"

"It seems that we do," said General Landry as Tara smiled, "plus we have a witch… so I'd say that if they decide to go out for a few hours, they'll be protected until we get all the paperwork in order."

"Well?" asked General O'Neill as Camille nodded her head excitedly.

"I guess it's a plan," smiled Tara.

**Plains of Nairobi, at that same time.**

Buffy, Kennedy, Faith, Wesley, and Giles watched carefully as the dark-skinned women who was glaring at them slowly stood up while her arms were still out by her side, and holding on tight to the two Scythes. The Slayers looked at each other before Buffy took a step forward cautiously at Sineya.

The words that Sineya told them earlier was still ringing in their ear; she wanted them to show her their worth, and Buffy needed to know what that meant.

"HI.." said Buffy as Sineya looked at her, and then at the two Watchers who were standing side by side next to the three Slayers, and looking at the First Slayer in amazement.

"Shadow Men," said Sineya as she raised one of the Scythe's at the two Watchers, the edge of the curved blade pointed towards the Watchers, "you will do your duty, and watch."

"Sineya," said Giles as he took a step forward and raised his hands before stopping, "we're here... actually I don't know how I'm here, but I guess that is a question that can be asked at another time. Anyway, there are so many things that we would like to know… the Watchers Council had so many things hidden away but…"

"Silence," said Sineya as she flicked her wrist to the left and the next thing that anyone knew, Wesley and Giles felt a gust of wind pushing them away from the Slayers. The gust was so strong that they stumbled onto the ground and rolled heads over heels before stopping a few feet away. The three Slayers watched in surprise as Giles and Wesley tried to get up, and were immediately covered by a yellow energy field.

"Wes!" exclaimed Kennedy as Wesley reached for, and touched the yellow energy. Upon touching it, the energy flared and then threw Wesley back onto the ground.

"Sineya," said Faith as she looked at the dark-skinned woman who was looking back at her, "what're you doing? We came here to talk."

"Show me your worth as Slayers," said Sineya as she tilted her head and looked at the three of them.

"I think we've proved ourselves," said Buffy, "or don't you remember me beating you after we stopped Adam?"

"I remember you, Buffy Summers," said Sineya as she looked at the blonde, "I remember that day. You may have faced me in a dream…. But you have never faced me at my full power. You seek the power of the Slayer, my power… my weapons gifted to me by Athena. Prove to me that you are deserving of it… that you will do what a Slayer must do to protect this planet."

"Sineya!" shouted Giles as Sineya looked at the Watcher, "Buffy, and Faith have protected this world… even Kennedy has protected this world first as a Potential, and then as a Slayer."

"You must watch, Shadow Man," said Sineya as she looked directly at Giles, and then at Wesley before turning her head to face Buffy.

"Buffy Summers," said Sineya, "you sacrificed your life for your sister's life.. you…"

"To save her," said Buffy as she glared at Sineya while wondering why she was bringing up old memories at a time like this, "I sacrificed myself so that my sister could live. You were the one I saw in my vision quest, you were the one who told me that death is my gift. I sacrificed myself so that Dawn could have the gift of life and…"

"You were selfish," said Sineya as Buffy looked at her with her mouth open, "as was Faith Lehane, as is Kennedy Williams. All of you are unworthy to be called Slayers."

"Excuse me?" asked Kennedy as she took a step forward with her hands rolled into fists.

"All of us have given up something, Sineya," said Faith as she tried to figure out what it was that Sineya wanted. She guessed that it was a test, and she could tell from Buffy's glances at her that she thought this was part of a test as well… but they couldn't figure out the answer.

"Buffy Summers should have let her sister die that day," said Sineya as Buffy opened her eyes wide at the First Slayer, "if you didn't die, you would have continued to be a Slayer while Faith was in her prison.. the place she ended up because of her own foolishness and arrogance. With your death, the world would have fallen into chaos in a few years if the yellow haired Witch and the Watcher had failed. What do you think would have happened next?"

"A new Slayer would have been called with my death… and.." said Buffy as Sineya shook her head in disbelief.

"I have seen all the Potentials throughout time, I have seen all the Chosen," said Sineya, "the Shadowmen would have killed Faith to allow for the next Slayer, Kennedy. And Kennedy would be defeated against a Master vampire and turned to serve the forces of darkness… she would have been responsible for the destruction of the Council of Watchers. She would have lived twenty-six years while killing each new Slayer that comes after her; she would have opened the Hellmouths and the world would have fallen into darkness. A vestige of Humanity would have survived due to the Stargate. I have seen my own end. A possible future where I end… I am never-ending.. but I would have ended. The SGC would not want the possible spread of demons throughout the galaxy, they would have ended this world… destroyed it. And I would have been darkness. All that would have happened if the Watcher and the Witch had failed. All of that would not have come to pass if Buffy Summers had let her sister die."

"I refuse to believe that," said Buffy as her hands were rolled into fists, "I did what I did to save people."

"You are a coward," said Sineya, "unworthy of being a Slayer."

"You're wrong," said Faith shaking her head.

Giles and Wesley were listening to the back and forth between the Slayers, and the First Slayer before the two Watchers looked at each other. They realized what Sineya was trying to do, she was trying to goad them into a fight. Wesley was the one who was screaming from inside the enclosure, screaming that Buffy and the others had to calm down; that it seemed to be a test.

"A test," said a female voice from behind the both of them. Giles and Wesley turned around and looked at a dark-skinned little girl who was about ten years old. She was dressed in grey coloured rags that covered her body. She was looking at them with a small smile just as, from behind Giles and Wesley, Buffy screamed as she, and then Kennedy and Faith rushed Sineya. Giles and Wesley watched with their eyes wide open at Sineya's fluid movements as various weapons appeared across the dessert which surrounded them. The two watchers saw Buffy pick up a sword, followed by Kennedy and Faith who picked up their own weapons. Giles and Wesley saw them attacking Sineya with their weapons, the First Slayer avoiding them all with agility that they had never seen before. They then saw Buffy, Faith, and Kennedy hit the ground after Sineya retaliated. It was then that the two watchers remembered that they were not alone in the enclosure, and turned around once again to face the little girl whose smile had vanished, "this is a test. You must watch as the Shadow Men have watched me be infused with the power of the Slayer. You must stand and watch as your Slayers fight with a power that they can barely understand. You must do as all Shadow Men, as all Watchers must do. Watch."

"You know we can't," said Wesley as Giles nodded his head, "if you knew us, then you'd know that…"

"You two followed the Council's orders," said the young Sineya, "Rupert Giles, against your very instincts, you drugged Buffy Summers to take away her powers as a test that humans instituted because of a misguided belief that you understand the Slayer's power. You do not… but you will. And Wesley Price, you betrayed your Slayer by taking her to be murdered by the Council after she made her two mistakes. You nearly helped end the world when you refused to do everything in your power to find the drug that would save the ensouled vampire… you did not do everything possible because you were afraid."

"We made mistakes," said Giles as he looked over his shoulder and saw with eyes wide open in shock as Sineya buried her Scythe into Buffy's abdomen. He rushed to the yellow energy field and screamed, "Buffy!"

He and Wesley watched in shock as Sineya pulled out the Scythe from Buffy's abdomen, while Faith and Kennedy looked at what was going on stunned. But that lasted for a few seconds as the two of them leapt at Sineya, Faith ordering Kennedy into position to take the First Slayer from either side.

Wesley watched the fight as Faith and Kennedy fought hard, but Sineya fought harder and faster. He saw the both of them struggling against Sineya when he noticed movement from their left. Wesley called for Giles who was screaming at the little girl, the older man then turned around only to see Buffy holding a hand against her bleeding wound, and using her sword to help her stand up. The two watchers heard Buffy scream as she leapt towards Sineya who was fighting both Faith and Kennedy, with dust on the ground being thrown around due to their movements, and the sounds caused by the clash of metal again metal, as well as the grunts of the three Slayers as they were punch, kicked, and sliced by Sineya's scythes. Giles and Wesley watched as Sineya moved to one side and then, in a fluid motion, she stabbed Buffy in the back with the stake-end of the scythe. They heard Buffy scream as Sineya then turned and stabbed Faith, before pulling out the Scythe again and then kicking out at Kennedy who had leapt towards her. Sineya knocked her to the side before she ran at Buffy, and then pulled out the Scythe from her back and then, in one motion flipped the Scythe around and threw it like a javelin through Kennedy's abdomen.

"No, no," said Giles as he turned away from the slaughter and looked at the little girl, who looked past him and Wesley at Faith whose fingers were moving as Sineya walked back away from the fallen Slayers, and got ready to fight again. The Young Sineya then looked at Giles and Wesley, telling them that they were doing what they were supposed to do… they were watching.

"I refuse," said Wesley as he moved back and then rushed to the energy field with his shoulder. The action of hitting the energy field threw his back onto the ground hard, leading to Giles rushing to him to help him stand up.

"You have helped the Slayers," said the young Sineya, "but that was only out of pity for them, not because you wanted to. It is your job, you have never really cared for the Slayers… I can see into your souls, Rupert Giles and Wesley Pryce."

"You don't know us," said Giles as he looked at the little girl, "you don't know what you're talking about."

"I know what is in both of your hearts," said Sineya, "you fear that once the First Slayer is finished with her successors, then she will come after you. I am prepared to send your souls back to your bodies and…"

"No," said Giles as he turned towards the energy field in front of him as he raised his hand and started chanting a spell. Wesley watched Faith falling back on the ground screaming in pain after Sineya cut off her arm, before she turned to face Kennedy and then slammed the Scythe into her side. Wesley shook his head as he looked at Buffy being stirred by the screams of the fallen Slayers as she slowly got up again; Wesley could see that her blood was falling onto the sand which was turning bright red as Sineya looked at the blonde, waiting for her to get up. Wesley then heard Giles' chant, and then he knew what the man was going to do… it was a high level spell that fired once Giles finished his chanting. A blue beam of light then hit the yellow energy field just as Wesley ran to the area that the blue beam was making contact, the area being turned to glass. He used his shoulder to hit that exact same spot, and the shield itself cracked like glass until there was nothing between them and the battle. Wesley got off the ground and ran to Giles whose left hand was seriously burnt, and helped him up. The both of them looked at the young Sineya, and then turned and ran to their Slayers.

"You have passed," whispered the young Sineya as she vanished.

Buffy's vision was blurry as she slowly opened her eyes to look as at a one handed Faith being knocked back as Sineya kicked out at her, while a bloody Kennedy jumped to the back of the First Slayer and started to punch the side of her head. Buffy could feel her body burning when suddenly she was being lifted up slowly. The Slayer screamed in pain as the hands on her back and abdomen pressed into her injuries while she was helped up onto her trembling feet. The sounds of screams all around her went quiet, and all she could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat as she looked at Giles and Wesley at either side of her. She then looked at Faith punching Sineya in the face with her one hand while Kennedy was holding Sineya from the back, doing her best to prevent the First Slayer from moving around. She saw that the scythes were on the ground, and she was about to head for the two weapons when she saw Sineya head-butt Kennedy who was right behind her before she jumped over the jump kick that Faith was aiming for the side of her head. Sineya then landed just as Faith turned around, and then grabbed the leg that the dark haired Slayer had kicked towards hers. Buffy saw Kennedy get up and scream just as Sineya swung one of the scythes and cut off Faith's head.

The blonde Slayer felt her mouth opening, but she heard no sound… but she knew that she was screaming as Sineya glared at her, and then at Kennedy; there was no sound except for the pounding of her heart as Wesley ran to Sineya and rammed his shoulder into her back. Buffy then saw Giles run after Sineya as she threw off Wesley before she rammed the Scythe into his chest. She then turned to Giles and smiled. Buffy then felt herself running towards the First Slayer with Kennedy coming from an adjacent direction. Buffy was limping as pain spiked through her spine, but she still moved as fast as she could; sighing in relief as Kennedy pushed Giles from the first Scythe's swing, however Sineya then swung the second Scythe right through the top of Kennedy's head. Sineya then spun around once again, and then threw the bloody Scythe that still had bits of Kennedy's brain matter into the back of Giles' head. Buffy saw her father-figure fall and she screamed out loud; this was a scream that broke through the pounding in her entire body. She growled at Sineya, forgetting the pain that her body was going through as she ran towards the smiling Sineya. Buffy punched and kicked the young woman, even picking up an axe in her bloodied state as Sineya blocked all the hits.

"Surrender," said Sineya as she kicked out at Buffy who stumbled back onto the ground and dropped the axe she was holding. She looked at Sineya as she got up slowly, her body experiencing pain again; and her vision was getting cloudy because of the blood loss. Buffy looked around at the death all around her, she looked at the bodies and it all reminded her of a bad Saturday night gore-fest that Xander would force her to watch on television. Buffy slowly got up on her trembling feet and glared at the First Slayer whose Scythe's blades were dripping with blood.

"Never," said Buffy as she felt something in her scream while she picked up her axe once again. She then rushed towards Sineya, and then she hit the First Slayer, who then attacked her mercilessly. Buffy blocked as many hits as she could but she felt that she was getting weaker. Her last move was to swing the axe up when Sineya least expected it… but her mind was about to shut down. Finally seeing her chance, Buffy swung up… just missing Sineya, however the next thing she felt was the instant the razor sharp blade of the Scythe hit her neck, and then everything went black.

Just as everything turned black, Buffy felt someone tapping on her cheeks; and a familiar voice calling out to her.

A male voice.

Giles' voice.

"Giles," said Buffy as she snapped her eyes open and she sat up and hugged her watcher, tears coming out of her eyes as she looked behind him and saw Wesley helping a surprised Faith and Kennedy to their feet. She saw that where they were once bloodied and beaten; now they were all safe and sound... they were all healed as if nothing had happened to them. They were all alive as Giles helped her up and she hugged the older man again tight. She then released Giles and ran to Kennedy and Faith, and then hugged her sister Slayers before they got a good look at their surroundings. Buffy and the Slayers looked at Giles and Wesley walk towards them, and then they looked up at the night sky as a gentle breeze that carried the smell of barbequed fish. The group looked around and then they noticed a light in the distance from a fire.

"Where are we?" asked Buffy as Faith looked around the surrounding area, and then she noticed the light of the fire reflected against the metal behind it… the metal of a housing unit as Faith's eyes went wide.

"This is the day that… that Red met Sineya," said Faith as they turned to their left as a little girl was running as fast as possible from the vampires who were chasing her, "the day that everything began."

TBC.

 


	178. The Worthy (Part 3)

**Plains of Nairobi, ten thousand years ago.**

It was ten thousand years ago, or at least, that's what Faith was thinking to herself as she, Buffy, Kennedy, Giles, and Wesley ran after the vampires who were chasing the little girl. Once Buffy and Faith had gotten close enough, they leapt forward only to find themselves going through the vampires who continued to run after Sineya who looked back at the vampires in terror before she ran much faster.

"It's a memory or a projection," said Wesley as Kennedy helped the two Slayers back up to their feet as they ran after Sineya and the vampires; there was just something that compelled them to run. They continued until they saw someone waving a burning branch in the air, followed by the voice of a woman speaking in Ancient… it was something that the group found they could understand.

And for Faith, who had already seen this in Willow's memories, she already knew what was going to happen… but there was something in her that felt different.

As if she was right there, instead of this just being a mere illusion. Faith and the others watched Willow, or Athena as she was then known, push Sineya behind her while she held out the burning branch at the three vampires. The dark haired Slayer saw the redhead in shock at what she was seeing.

"This is the first time that Red's seeing vampires," said Faith as they watched Athena step back with Sineya.

"Is it just me," said Buffy, "or does everyone feel as if… as if this feels real?"

"What do you mean?" asked Giles as he looked at Buffy, and then at the other Slayers.

"I feel like…" said Kennedy as she rubbed her chest, over her heart, "like I'm scared... like... I can't explain it."

"Willow," said Buffy as she and the others watched Athena turn and run while carrying Sineya. They saw the vampires grab Athena's long red hair, an action that made the redhead throw Sineya into her housing unit. Giles and Wesley ran to the door where they saw Sineya looking at the open door in fear while Athena was pulled back hard onto the ground. Giles and Wesley stepped back as a vampire tried to get into the housing unit, but a barrier prevented the creature from getting in.

"It wasn't invited," said Wesley before they looked at Athena running away while the vampire was punching the metallic walls of the housing unit as Sineya closed her eyes and ears and screamed.

Giles and the others ran after Athena, who was running as fast as she could when she was tackled to the ground by one of the two remaining vampires while another one growled as it stood to one side. They saw the vampire over Athena flip her over and then bite into her; they saw Athena struggling to survive and fight back, which she did when she smashed a rock into the side of the Vampire's head. They then saw her get up while the other vampire ran after her, and then she vanished.

Confused about what was going on, and the fact that the vampire seemed to be bouncing off an invisible field, there was a sudden appearance of three red spheres that shot out of nowhere that turned the vampire to dust. The second vampire looked around confused before he too turned and ran, but was shot three times in his back... turning him to dust as well. The group then heard another scream and they rushed to the frightened Sineya as the third vampire continued to punch the metal wall, which had already started denting inwards. Sineya screamed out loud in fear again, when there was a red shot that hit the vampire and it stepped back. Its side scorched and burning, it and Buffy and the others turned to find a panting, and weakened, Athena walking towards them with a weapon raised. They saw the vampire rush Athena just as she fired two more spheres of plasma at the vampire, dusting it. Athena then panted and put the weapon down by her side while feeling her neck with her other hand. She then looked at that particular hand to make sure if she was still bleeding or not; finding that she wasn't bleeding, the redhead then walked into the housing unit as she grabbed the edge of the table next to which Sineya was shivering in fear. Buffy and the others saw the redhead smile at Sineya before walking behind her, and then pressing some buttons. Buffy and the others heard a sound behind them, so they turned and looked behind them as a silver shimmer went up around the unit.

"A shield," said Kennedy before she and the others turned to a panting Athena who was wiping the sweat from her brow before she sat on a chair, and looked at a frightened Sineya who was looking back at the redheaded stranger while slowly got to her feet.

"Do not be afraid, little one," said Willow in Ancient, "I am not here to harm you, I…. am…"

"Willow," said Giles as he stepped forward with his hand out to reach for the redhead as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. In that instance, as Athena's limp body fell to the floor, did Giles realize that he couldn't interact with his surroundings. That what he and the others were just experiencing what Sineya had seen, felt, and heard.. combined with a little bit from what Faith knew from whatever Willow had shown her, 'when Willow, or Athena, was outside… Sineya was in here. So that memory wasn't from her; and since Faith said that Willow shared her memories… it's only logical that part of the memory came from Faith.'

The group saw Sineya looking at the unconscious woman who had shot the red spheres of light, and then she looked at the entrance of the housing unit, and then back to Athena's body. She seemed to be unsure of what she wanted to do as she picked up the plasma weapon that fell onto the floor next to the redhead. Sineya looked at the weapon curiously, she had seen the red light being fired but she wasn't sure if it had appeared from the object in her hand. She looked at in confused as Sineya looked at the weapon but turning it around in her hands; it was something that the Slayers had felt… and it was Buffy describing that feeling to Giles and Wesley.

"Think about it from her point of view," said Giles as they watched Sineya put the weapon carefully on the table before she turned and walked towards the door cautiously, "she's just witnessed someone kill vampires with advanced weaponry. To a person from that time period, it's possibly something magical or supernatural. What you're feeling is her fear of the unknown."

"Something else," said Kennedy, "she's afraid that… but at the same time, she's not? It's kinda confusing."

"I…," said Giles, who was interrupted as Sineya ran through him, and then out of the door. The older watcher turned around and, along with the others, saw Sineya run a few more steps out in the open before there was a silver shimmer as she passed through the shield. They saw Sineya turn around when she noticed the shimmer and stepped back in shock and surprise. Those were emotions that quickly turned to curiosity when she took a few steps towards the housing unit until she hit an invisible wall that shimmered once again in the moonlight. Sineya then pressed her palm down on the shield as it shimmered one more time while she looked at the unconscious woman inside the unit and smiled. The group then saw Sineya turn, and then run towards the distance as fast as she could. Buffy and the others turned to the unconscious Athena when there was a sudden flash of white light all around them. When the light faded, they found themselves in what seemed to be a village that had numerous fires lit in different areas with people walking about the tanned tents.. while there was food being dried in another end of the village, and another area where people were sitting and chanting.

Giles was amazed at what he was seeing as he looked around, as did Wesley.

"My God," said Wesley as Giles crouched down and looked at a man in tanned clothing sharpening a weapon, "this is a ten thousand-year-old…. Oh God, we're witnessing how people lived in that time period, Mr. Giles."

"Indeed," said Giles as he got up while Buffy and the other Slayers walked towards him with Faith saying that she hadn't seen this memory before.

"Probably because this is Sineya's memory," said Giles as he nodded at the little girl who was weaving in and out of the crowd before her arm was grabbed by a man. They saw the little girl stop and turn around while the man said that her grandmother was worried about her, that she should stop her wandering around since there were blood demons roaming the plains.

"I must speak to my grandmother," said a panting Sineya before she jerked her arm away from the grip of the man and ran to a larger circular tent. Giles, Wesley, and the Slayers followed Sineya into the tent which was sparsely furnished. There were cut-outs on the tent walls that let the moonlight in to supplement some of the candles that were burning. The group saw Sineya approaching an older woman who was kneeling on the ground with candles around her; they saw Sineya kneel in front of her as the older woman opened her eyes, and then sighed before shaking her head.

"You were told not to run out at night on your own, Sineya," said the old woman as Sineya looked away and onto the ground, "what would have happened if one of those blood demons that roam the plains had caught you. What would have happened if one of the dangerous animals had caught you? You know that the blood-demons have been attacking our home so that they could get to you."

"I am sorry, grandmother," said Sineya, "but I prefer the plains… I prefer the freedom it affords me instead of staying in the village."

"Where you are protected," said Sineya's grandmother as the group looked on.

"I like the freedom, grandmother," said Sineya as she looked at the floor, and then at the old woman. It was then that, under the light that bounced off Sineya, did her grandmother see some bruises on her arms. Sineya looked at where her grandmother was looking, and then looked down at the floor again before sighing, and looking up at the old woman who was frowning at her, "I was chased by three blood-demons."

"Sineya," said the grandmother shaking her head.

Before she could say anything else, Sineya excitedly told her about the red haired woman who saved her using flashes of red light. Sineya continued talking about the woman she would later know as Athena while the grandmother's eyes started to get wider in horror. Once Sineya had finished talking, the grandmother leaned forward and told Sineya that she was not to approach the sorceress again.

"This is so different than what we have been taught as Watchers," said Giles as he and the others listened to Sineya telling her grandmother that she was afraid of the priests; the same priests that the grandmother had said she would contact so that they could force the 'sorceress' to leave the area. They listened to Sineya telling her grandmother that she didn't want to be part of any destiny as Giles continued to speak, "we were taught that Sineya was a primitive that was proud to have this great destiny. A destiny to be a great warrior that battles the darkness; Willow told us about this, but to see it with our own eyes is…"

"Humbling," said Wesley as the grandmother gave a small smile at Sineya before telling her that her destiny was inescapable, that the young girl would fulfil it.

"What we want is not what we get, my grandchild," said the grandmother, "the world needs you to fulfil your destiny, that is what the priests have said when they laid their eyes on you."

"But…" said Sineya as Buffy closed her eyes and looked away while wrapping her arms around herself, while Faith just stood there with her hands in her pockets and looking at the ground, and Kennedy was just looking away with her hands rolled into fists as the grandmother told Sineya that the young girl needed to sleep. She told her grand-daughter that tomorrow the priests will talk to the sorceress and force her out, and then they would come to see her. Giles and Wesley watched as Sineya slumped her shoulders before she went to one side of the tent, and lay down on a makeshift bed. She then turned around so that her back was to her grandmother.

"She's crying," said Faith as she wiped her eyes.

"She was forced to do something she didn't want to do," said Buffy when there was another flash of light around them, and they found themselves looking at Sineya sneaking out of the tent, and then running towards Athena's home. There was another flash of light as they found Sineya standing behind Athena, who was using her body to protect her from three males.

"Must be those priests," said Wesley.

"The Furlings," said Giles just as Athena herself called out the three priests as members of the Furling race. Giles and the others watched as Athena protected Sineya before she told the priests about the living weapons she had planned to use against the Wraith in Pegasus. Buffy, Faith, and Kennedy listened as the priests gave Athena their 'order' with Athena's only condition being that they would leave Sineya alone. Giles and the others then watched as the Priests walked away after they had made an agreement with Athena, who walked with Sineya back to her housing unit. They chuckled after they followed Athena to her home where she brought Sineya inside, and then Athena sat Sineya down on a chair and told her in Ancient, combined with rudimentary sign language, that they'd get started on learning each other's language after some food.

The group watched through flashes of lights as Sineya taught Athena how to hunt, how to cook, how to speak her language; and in return, Athena taught the little girl the Lantean language, they saw Athena taking Sineya up in the Puddle Jumper, they saw flashes of Athena teaching Sineya about her Lantean culture once the little girl was able to speak fluently in only a few months… it was something that impressed Giles and Wesley as to the intelligence of the young girl. Then there was another flash of light and the group saw Sineya teaching the redhead about her culture and language, followed by periods where the redhead taught Sineya math and science, among various other subjects. There were other flashes of light that showed Sineya and Athena in the nearby outpost as they looked at a three-dimensional model of a DNA strand on a screen.

"That, Sineya," said Athena in Ancient, a language that the young girl could understand fluently while the redhead pointed at the screen "is what makes all of us. Everything that is us is in that strand. All I must do is change some properties and…"

"And you will make the weapons for the priests," said Sineya as she looked at Athena who nodded her head.

"And you would be safe, and free," said Athena with a smile.

There was another flash of light as the Watchers and the Slayers looked at, and experienced, Sineya growing up as she soon became Athena's assistant. They marvelled at how advanced she had become, and could see how proud Athena was of her.

The Slayers could feel how proud Sineya was of herself.

They watched as Athena, with Sineya by her side, sent a batch of the clones to the coordinates that the Furlings had given her. The group then watched as Athena smiled at Sineya, telling the girl that she was going be free from her 'so-called destiny'. They watched Sineya smile as they walked out of the outpost, when there was another flash of light and the group found themselves on a plain, and beams of light deposited the clones in front of the three Furlings. Faith and the other Slayers looked around, with Willow's wife recognizing the mouth of the cave that was behind her, before the dark haired Bostonian looked back at the clones again as the Furlings approached them.

"This wasn't in Red's memories," said Faith, "this is where Sineya became the First Slayer, but this wasn't in Red's memories, I haven't seen this."

"And this isn't Sineya's memories," said Kennedy as she looked around, "since, well, she's not here."

"Then who…." Said Buffy as one of the Priests started to speak.

"You have all been sent to us to fight the darkness that threatens this world," said the man, "my name is Zan, and from this moment on, I am your master."

"You will fight," said another Priest as he stepped forward, "we have vampires, demons, creatures that threaten the lives of humans on this world. If nothing is done, then they will take over the land, and then the world. This planet will become the home of darkness, that cannot happen."

"Some of us wish to live our lives in peace," said one of the clones, a male, as more of them murmured in agreement while Giles and the others looked on, "we wish to be let go, we wish to use our free will to live our lives in peace, and…"

"That will not do," said Zan softly before he looked at the third Priest and nodded his head. The group of Watchers and Slayers looked on as the third priest started chanting a spell, a spell that Giles recognized as one that would place an individual, or individuals, under the command of another person; it was a spell that was outlawed by the Watchers Council when it was formed, but here were the priests using it freely.

"My word," said Wesley as he looked at Giles, who continued to look at the clones who had suddenly quietened down and stood straight while looking ahead. It looked like a military battalion who was being watched over by their commanding officer. They watched Zan give an order before the cloned humans walked in a single file through the cave entrance.

And then there was another flash of light.

When the light faded, the group found themselves at the bottom of a cavern that was dimly lit. They could make out the clones from earlier who were now shackled to the floor, and then they heard a thumping sound. Giles and the others looked up at a ledge at one of the priests who seemed to be beating a drum. They then looked at Zan and the other priest from earlier walking down some stairs to the side of the ledge until they reached the bottom, and then they walked through Buffy; stopping at the front of the large group of shackled clones.

Buffy and the others watched as Zan held out an intricately carved box that he was holding before the second priest opened the lid.

"Oh demon of Shadow," said Zan as Giles opened his eyes wide as a wisp of black smoke rose from the box.

"This isn't Willow's memory, neither is it from Sineya," said Giles as he looked at Wesley whose eyes were wide in shock, indicating that he too knew whose memories they were watching, "it's the Shadow Demon."

"Giles," said Buffy as she pointed at the demon, who was just smoke, as Zan continued to chant.

"These are your sacrifices," said Zan as Kennedy shook her head while putting her hands on her mouth, and stifling a gasp; she knew what was about to happen, as did the others. Willow had told them about what Zan had told her, but they were witnessing it first hand, "their life-force will give you strength, strength to be a power that will remain forever in the battle against the darkness. Take their souls for they are not human, they are vessels of power... batteries that will charge you until your real vessel has come of age. I call you, demon of Shadow; gather your power... let this be the first of such feedings. Be the one who will fulfil the prophecy. The Prophecy of the One, the Prophesy of the Chosen, the Prophesy of the ultimate weapon against the darkness that threatens us all. The prophesy of the Slayer."

"Dear God," said Wesley as the wisp of smoke darted into the first clone who arched her back and gave out a loud scream as her body turned pale. Before the body fell onto the floor dead, the smoke darted into the next and the next… the smoke getting larger and larger every time. The group heard the screams of terror as the demon took the lives of the clones before it went back into the box, and Zan closed the lid.

"Get rid of these things," said Zan as he looked at the dead bodies, and the other priest nodded his head, "Athena will send more."

"The fool," said the second priest.

The group looked on in shock as more flashes of light showed the interactions between Athena and Sineya, and then Athena sending the clones to the priests, and then back to those clones getting murdered as the demon started to grow in strength and power. They watch in silent horror as the last of the clones were killed after Sineya was forcefully taken from her village. Buffy and the Slayers watched with horror on their faces as the screaming Sineya was knocked out before finding herself at the bottom of a cavern chained to the floor with Athena, whose hands were chained to the wall facing her… unable to do anything.

Giles and the others looked between Athena and Sineya as Zan taunted the redhead before he took his position among the other two priests. Wesley and Giles watched as the Shadow Demon was released and then it darted into Sineya who let out a scream. He and Giles then looked back when they heard Athena screaming at them to stop, but it was too late; they watched as Sineya gave one bloodcurdling scream after another while the demon darted in and out of her body. There was a flash of light as they saw images interlaced with visions of Hera promising ascension to Sineya before she was turned to the First Slayer. The group them saw Sineya leap at the unconscious Athena who was knocked out by the cavern that was caving in after the priests had run away. They saw Sineya break the chains that held Athena prisoner, and then carry her before running out to the surface. Then there were flashes of light that showed Sineya's battles; all of her battles. They even watched her final battle as she singlehandedly took out the dragon… the watched the last Old One get killed.

But Sineya was wounded.

A fatal wound.

Giles and the others watched Athena, and then Hera, come to her. They watched as she died in Athena's arms, and then rose into the air; for the first time, Watchers and Slayer witnessed the creation of the Slayer lines.

Then there was another flash of light that enveloped the Watchers and the Slayers, and they found themselves back in the dessert; except, this time, it was day and they were right outside Athena's home.

"Dear God," said Kennedy as she put her hands on the sides of her head while Buffy wiped her eyes.

"Hey," shouted a familiar voice as the group looked towards the river next to the housing unit. Pushing everything she saw at the back of her mind for the moment, Faith ran as fast as she could towards the redhead who was running towards them. Once they were close, Faith grabbed the redhead and then gave her a kiss on the lips as they slowly wrapped their arms around each other; and then Faith hugged her… telling the redhead that they had seen everything.

"From the beginning to the end," said Faith wiping her tears while hugging her wife.

"I was waiting for you guys," whispered Willow as she closed her eyes before she stepped back and looked over her shoulder, and then back at Faith, "we were waiting for you."

"We?" asked Faith as she looked at the redhead while the others rushed towards the couple. Willow then stepped to one side, revealing the young Sineya who was standing behind her, "oh."

"There are no words to describe what happened to you, Sineya," said Giles as Wesley nodded his head.

"We were told stories," said Wesley, "about how you accepted being the First Slayer willingly, we were told wrong and…"

"At the end," said Sineya as she held Willow's hand, "I did accept what was happening. I did everything I could to push back the darkness, and I am happy that I have done my part."

"But still," said Faith as she waved her arms.

"The five of you have passed my tests," said Sineya as she started to get taller and older before their very eyes until she looked just as she did before she died, minus the hole in her body from the dragon. Sineya and Willow then looked at each other, and the redhead nodded her head before she let go of Sineya's hand. She stepped to the side as Sineya approached Giles and the others while her two Scythe's were strapped to her back.

"My successors," continued Sineya as she looked at Faith, Kennedy, and Buffy, "while you anger easily, your hearts have always been with the battle. You have proven yourselves worthy in my eyes by continuing to fight the enemy despite how injured you were. You fought until your deaths, and you used your teamwork… you watched out for each other… never faltering if one of you fell. That is a Slayer; a warrior who fights until her last breath. I was meant to fight alone, as was the entire line… but you have changed everything. You have given meaning to battling the darkness for the protection of others. Having people around you gives an encouragement to fight with everything you have… and you have proven worthy in that aspect with everything you have done. But…"

"But?" asked Buffy.

"But it is time," said Sineya as she looked at Buffy before taking a step forward, and then pressing her palm on Buffy's abdomen while they looked at each other. Sineya then took two steps back, all the while looking at Buffy, before continuing to speak, "there will come a time when you are ready to lead the next generation of Slayers in a different way. When that time comes, accept it with all your heart. You will have two Slayers who will be with you always."

"But I'm not exactly Slaying," said Faith as Sineya looked at her.

"There will be two, Kennedy and one other," said Sineya, "use your science, and I will use my magic to select who I deem to be worthy in my eyes."

"How?" asked Wesley.

"My weapon," said Sineya as she looked at Willow, and then at the Slayers before taking one of the Scythes from her back. She showed them the elegant weapon before Sineya placed it on her back once again, "the metal bonded to the weapon contains my power, it is a conduit for me to activate the worthy. You must choose, but choose wisely. If I deem them not worthy, then they will not be a full Slayer. They will remain as Potentials, for all time... they will have no memory of what happened… just that they are not worthy at that time. All they must do is touch the weapon, and face a similar trial as you three Slayers have. However, they cannot know what they are facing… if they are told, then the test is invalidated and I will not activate them… even if I find them worthy."

"Okay," said Kennedy.

"I must warn you," said Sineya, "I will select who I deem worthy. There will be a time of rest where the Slayer lines must recover due to increased strain of activating a Slayer in this way."

"We understand," said Giles.

"You must know that you will be able to send me three candidates," said Sineya, "and should all three be worthy in my eyes. I will activate them, but the time in-between activations will increase depending on how many I choose. If all three are activated, you must wait three years before attempting to try again."

"And if you select two," said Giles, "then we can try again after two years, in the third year; and if you select one, then we have to wait one year."

"And if you don't select anyone," said Wesley at Sineya, "what happens then?"

"You will must not call on my power for the next year," said Sineya, "it will be as if I have selected one Slayer. The lines will be strained even when no Slayer has been selected, so a year of rest is needed even if I have selected no-one during the ritual."

"Interesting," replied Giles as he fixed his glasses.

"The Watchers have changed," said Sineya changing the subject as she looked at Giles and Wesley, "my test was if you would do everything in your powers to help your Slayers fight, and you have passed that test. I realize that the Potentials have team leaders and…"

"How do you know?" asked Kennedy.

"My power is rooted in the Earth itself," said Sineya, "I know what the Potentials are experiencing, as well as the Slayers."

"Oh," said Buffy.

"The Potentials will have to face me on their own," said Sineya, "defeat me, or not… I will determine their worth by how committed they are to the fight. Send me three of the Potentials you choose, and I will select the worthy."

"Very well," said Wesley.

"Now," said Sineya as she turned to Willow, "it is time to say goodbye, mother."

"I wish you could come back with us," said Willow as she hugged Sineya, "my daughter."

"I miss you," replied the First Slayer as she lay her head on Willow's shoulder while the others just looked on, "and I love you."

"I love you too," said Willow as the bot of them parted, and then Sineya turned around and held out her hand towards Faith, Kennedy, and Buffy.

"I will show you what you need to know," said Sineya, "the reason you have come to see me, the location of the weapon."

"And to pay our respects," said Giles as Sineya smiled and nodded her head.

Buffy was the first to step forward and hold on to Sineya's outstretched hand, followed by Faith, and then Kennedy. The three Slayers then gasped as they saw the lives and deaths of every Slayer before them, followed by flashes of memories of Athena handing the weapon to Lara of the Guardians of the Ones. They then saw the weapon being placed into a black stone, and the stone then being sealed within a larger stone. The Slayers watched as the stone was moved multiple times until it reached its current location; a mission in Gilroy behind a secret chamber. They saw the great stone inside it, and then the view went past the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign until they reached a cemetery where they saw a small pyramid.

And then the Slayers were covered in darkness; a voice whispering in their ears that they were worthy.

All of a sudden, the three Slayers felt warmth hitting their bodies before they sat up together and looked at each other, and then looked at a stunned Tara, and two other SG officers in full tactical gear as they looked back at them in shock. It was a second later that Willow and Wesley sat up with gasps as the two officers and Tara ran towards them.

"Major," said one of the officers as he put away his P90, and reached down with his hand and helped Willow stand up. The redhead nodded her head and asked them to help the others while she panted before she looked out into the empty grasslands. She then looked behind her at the white tree as Buffy and the others were helped up.

"What happened?" asked a worried Tara as she helped up Kennedy while, at that same time, Colonel Pendergast's voice came through the officer's radio's saying that the Stargate had just shut down. He then asked if they found Willow and the others.

"Yes, sir," said the officer as Willow asked for the radio.

"Colonel Pendergast," said Willow into the radio while she was bent down, her hand on her knee while she and the others were panting, "this.. this is Major Rosenberg, we're all right. I repeat, we're all right."

"Major," said the Colonel, "what happened? The Prometheus didn't detect any of your life signs, and when Miss Maclay was sent down with her team, they couldn't find you, Miss Lehane, and the others anywhere."

"What?" asked Kennedy as she looked at Tara who was rubbing her back while nodding her head.

"We got here five minutes ago," said Tara while Willow was talking to Colonel Pendergast, "you've been out for fifteen minutes. Actually, we weren't able to find you… I think you were cloaked or…"

"It felt like we were gone for a whole lot longer," said Wesley as he sat back on the ground and rubbed his head.

"More like days," said Buffy, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"We got too much info," said Faith closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"We need to get back to the SGC," said Willow after she talked on the radio, "we need to debrief General Landry and General O'Neill, they'll be beaming Cordy to the briefing room too."

"Hold on a sec," said Buffy as she looked around, and then at Willow, "where's Giles?

**Cylon Camp Three, at that same time.**

Dawn was telling the surprised, and stunned, Anna the truth about the supernatural on Earth. The brunette had already told her about vampires, and demons; along with the associated denials and questions over the fifteen minutes since Giles had been unconscious. Machines were still attached to his body while the doctor was standing to one side with the Marine as they listened to Dawn talking to the Cylon in Ancient Greek, to which the brunette would then translate what she had told the surprised Anna who was now shaking her head.

"She's gonna find it hard to believe," said the doctor.

"Hell," replied the Marine, "I'm finding it hard to believe."

It was then that Webb ran out of the Jumper that was parked at the side of the tent, and told the group that he just received information that the Stargate had shut down. And then, Giles snapped his eyes open and gasped before he sat up panting hard as the doctor, Dawn, and then Anna rushed towards him.

"Mr. Giles, I'm Dr. Wexler," said the man as the older man looked at him with eyes wide open while he was breathing hard, before looking at Dawn who was telling him that he was on Furling Earth. The older man then looked at a surprised Anna, and then at the worried looking Marine before the doctor gently pushed Giles back down onto the ground, "relax, breathe… just breathe, Mr. Giles."

"Wat… water," said Giles as the Marine nodded his head and ran to get a bottle of water. He then rushed back and handed it to Dawn, who opened the top while the doctor helped Giles back up again before the Watcher took a sip of water. Giles nodded his head before he went to lay back down with his arm over his eyes as he continued panting, while Dr. Wexler checked the older man's vitals.

" _Rupert?"_ asked Anna with worry in her voice; she had seen him pass out, and then it seemed as if there was another person speaking in the Earth language when his eyes were white; and now he just looked exhausted after miraculously waking up. Anna saw Giles just nod his head to indicate that he could hear her, but he still had his arm over his eyes while panting.

"Captain," said Dawn as she spoke to Webb on her radio, "how about Willow and the others on Earth?"

"The SGC just dialled us again," said Webb in the Jumper, "they asked for a report on Dr. Giles; and they said that Major Rosenberg and the others are safe and sound. Just exhausted."

"Like Giles then," said Dawn.

"Captain Webb," said the doctor, "inform the SGC that I'll be bringing Dr. Giles back once he's gained enough strength to move. I need to do a full physical on him back at the SGC."

"Understood," said Webb, "Webb, out."

"I'm all right," said Giles as he lay both of his hands on either side and slowly got up with the help of Dawn and Dr. Wexler, "it was a… a jarring experience."

"What happened?" asked the Marine.

"Anna's been given clearance," said Dawn as Giles looked at her, and then at the humanoid Cylon who was looking back at him worried. He then looked back at Dawn who told the man that she'll translate so that Anna could understand.

"I felt dizzy," said Giles while Dawn translated, "and then… then I felt like I was being pulled… I saw my body fall and I was flying over the continent, and then over the main camp, and then I went through the Stargate. Next thing I know, I'm with Buffy, Faith, Kennedy, and Wesley. I don't know where Willow was but.. but we saw her later. Anyway, we were surprised to see each other the first time and then… then we found ourselves facing the First Slayer."

"Sineya?" asked Dawn in surprise, "but… how…?"

" _This is_ …" said Anna as she took a step forward _, "Rupert, this is all a joke? Because out of body experiences? And… what is a Slayer? And why did you say the First Slayer?"_

"I was connected to Buffy since I was her Watcher," said Giles as he answered Dawn first after asking Anna to hold on for a few moments, that he was still getting his bearings, "Wesley and I were Watchers for Buffy and Faith, and Kennedy is the newest Slayer so there was no watcher for her… anyway it was a test. A test to find out if the Slayers were worthy of finding, and wielding, Sineya's weapon."

"The Scythe," said Dawn with her eyes wide open, "so they know?"

"I'd assume so," said Giles, "there was a flash of light and I found myself here. We saw everything… we saw Sineya's life, we were there until the day she died. It felt as if we were gone for days… months."

"Fifteen minutes," said Dr. Wexler as Giles looked at the man, and nodded his head before he looked at Anna who was looking expectantly at him.

" _Anna,"_ said Giles while Dawn translated what he was saying to English _, "The Slayer is what the Colonial's call the Protector."_

" _No,"_ said Anna shaking her head as she knelt down next to dawn and looked at Giles _, "that's a television show. There is no such thing as a Protector, or demons, or ghosts, or…. Look the Scrolls mention lower demons, but those are just words and… I mean…"_

" _Into every generation there is a Chosen One,"_ said Giles as he repeated the prophecy he read when he was in the Watcher's academy, a prophecy that caused so much pain for one girl, but created a warrior on the side of good to fight the darkness. Giles remembered the looked of fear and anguish on Sineya's face as she was taken away before the demon was put into her, and one part of him felt sick. But the other part knew that it was something that had to be done for the good of the world. He then continued with the rest of the prophecy _, "one girl in all the world, she alone will wield the strength and skills to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer."_

" _No,"_ said Anna as she noticed the serious look on Giles' face, and then she looked at Dawn who was nodding her head _._

" _Demons, vampires… or blood demons as you call them, exist,"_ said Dawn _, "that's what I've been telling you. My sister, Buffy Summers, is a Slayer.. she's one of three who's been given the power to fight the darkness. She's saved the planet from apocalypses with her friends. And she's continuing to do that back on Earth."_

" _But…"_ said Anna shaking her head.

" _I've been training as a Watcher,"_ said Giles _, "a guide, a mentor, and an educator to the Slayer for a long time. Anna, they really exist. Magic, exists. We have witches.. people who can harness the magics and wield them to do their bidding; we have creatures such as werewolves, faeries, and many more that we could discuss later on.. that is if you wish."_

" _Dear God, you're not joking,"_ said Anna with her eyes wide open _._

" _No,"_ said Dawn while the doctor took off the leads and then helped Giles stand up, along with Dawn who held on to one side of the older man, _"it's not a joke. I've seen things that you couldn't imagine. Hell, I even had an honest to goodness hellgod come after me and… well, lets just say that we're alive. Although that fight had some cost…. Anyway, yeah. The evils that I'm sure you heard about? The monsters under the Colonial's beds? Those really do exist."_

" _But… but how…" said Anna, "I mean the Protector is…"_

" _A television show,"_ said Giles as he was taken to a seat, and then helped down _, "after you told me about that show, I came to the conclusion… which I admit we have no proof for… that it is entirely possible that when the early Colonials were taken from Earth, the Goa'uld must have taken some vampires who were mixed in with the population. When they reached a new world, the vampires must have realized that their food source had become scarce.. so they were careful on how they fed, and how they turned people into vampires."_

" _So that story is true?"_ asked Anna as she looked at Dawn, and then at Giles who nodded their heads, " _that blood demons can turn the living to one of them?"_

" _We have a lot to talk about,"_ said Dawn as she looked at Anna while the Doctor helped Giles stand up before he and the Marine took the Watcher to the Jumper _._

"In the meantime," said the doctor, "I'll take Dr. Giles back to the SGC for his check-up, and the briefing. If it's nothing too bad as far as his health, then I'll have him here by later tonight."

Dawn nodded her head before she translated for Anna. She told the Cylon woman that she needed to hide this information from the other Cylons; Dawn said that they'd be told eventually, but everything needed to settle down first, and then they could deal with the supernatural side of things.

" _I agree,"_ said Anna as she looked at Giles before he was helped onto the Jumper. She saw Giles looking back at her, and she gave a small wave. Giles gave a small smile and nodded his head before he was led in by the doctor, and the Marine. It was a few seconds later that the Marine walked out, and the Jumper rose into the air. Anna then looked at Dawn, and asked her to tell her everything she knew about the supernatural.

" _It's a doozy,"_ said Dawn _, "but there are some things I can't tell you, it's for everyone's safety."_

" _I… I understand,"_ said Anna when she looked at the seriousness on Dawn's face.

" _So,"_ said Dawn as she clapped her gloved hands in her Kull armour _, "what would you like to know?"_

_TBC._

 


	179. Reflections and Relaxation

**Briefing Room, SGC, 1450 hours.**

"Hey," said Willow as she walked over to Major Thompson who was walking away from the briefing room, and towards the redhead before he put his hands into his pockets and grinned, "heading back to Furling Earth?"

"Yep, tomorrow," replied Major Thompson as Buffy, Kennedy, Giles, Wesley, Tara, and Faith walked past them, the latter Slayer waving at the Major who gave her a quick salute before looking at Willow once again, "you and Faith free to head out for dinner tonight?"

"Can't," grimaced Willow, "Faith and I are supposed to be heading for our vacation to Fiji tonight. How about a rain check?"

"Sure," replied Major Thompson while General Landry and Cordelia walked out of the former's office, and into the small hallway where Major Thompson and Willow were speaking. The General told Willow that they were ready for the briefing, leading Willow to nod her head while Major Thompson put his hand on Willow's shoulder before telling her that he'll talk to her before she left for Fiji.

"Oh, I need to borrow your Terminator Blu-Ray," said the Major who was about to walk away, but stopped and then turned towards Willow who raised an eyebrow, "I have a portable Blu-Ray player at home, I just need to borrow the DVD from you. I mean not tonight or anything, probably by the end of the month?"

"Would this happen to be for an intrepid Colonial officer?" asked Willow with a smirk on her face before looking over her shoulder at Faith holding the redhead's seat open while she was talking to General Landry and Buffy. Willow then turned to Major Thompson again and looked at him questioningly, "you do realize that the first thing she'll say is that you look like Michael Biehn when he played Kyle Reese."

"No she won't," said Major Thompson as Willow chuckled.

"I'll have the movie ready for you," said Willow as Major Thompson grinned.

"I'll talk to you and Faith soon then, Rose," said the Major as he waved at Willow, "looks like you guys are starting your briefing."

"See you, Dylan," said Willow as the Major walked off before she walked into the briefing room, and waved at General O'Neill, who came out from the other door to General Landry's office. Willow nodded at Cordelia before heading towards her seat next to Faith. General Landry then asked everyone to take their seats before he, himself, sat down and leaned forward while place his hands on the table in front of him and then looking around the faces in front of him.

"Major," said the General as he looked at Willow, "if you'd begin."

Willow started off by telling the two General's and Cordelia what happened, and how they ended up in a 'separate place' where she was alone with Sineya outside of her home, as it looked ten thousand years ago, in Nairobi.

"The housing unit was still intact, so were everything else… including the shield emitters," said Willow, "I saw Sineya was there as a little girl and… and we just got to talking."

"So Buffy and the others weren't with you?" asked Cordelia as Willow and the others shook their heads while Tara leaned back on her seat and looked on amazed. The witch was thinking that having two separate groups taken to two separate locations was a feat in itself; Buffy, Kennedy, Faith, Giles, and Wesley had already told Willow and Tara what they experienced during the tests… and the fact that they didn't even see Willow there with them. Tara listened to Willow telling them that she had asked Sineya about her friends and why they weren't there as well.

"She said that they, and I quote, have their own tests to undertake," replied Willow, "and she asked me if I had confidence in their abilities to pass the tests. Of course I said that I trust them, and all she then told me was to place my trust in them.. trust that they pass the tests of the Slayer."

"And all you had to do was wait," said General O'Neill as Willow nodded her head.

"We just hung out in the meantime," said Willow as she looked at Faith, and then at the others, "a little bit of fishing… and then Buffy and the others came into the place I was in. I guess you could call it another dimension than the one that Buffy and the others were in."

It was then that Buffy, Wesley, Giles, Kennedy, and Faith talked about their experiences with Sineya; included what they had to go through to pass their tests for both the Slayers and Watchers. Once they had finished talking about what they experienced in fighting Sineya, and then the meet up with Willow later on, followed by the message that Sineya had given them along with the current location of the Scythe.

"Hold on a sec," said Cordelia as she leaned forward, "didn't you guys check Gillroy? I remember seeing a report that all the missions were checked up and down, inside and out."

"We did, "replied Kennedy nodding her head, "we even checked the mission we saw in the vision, but apparently it's behind a secret door. The Scythe's sealed inside a rock, we could go and get it and then release it from the rock. Then we'll have the weapon that was actually meant for us."

"I'm wondering about that pyramid thing in Sunnydale," said Buffy as she looked at the table while she put her hand on her abdomen as she recalled what Sineya told her back in Nairobi after the First Slayer pressed down on her abdomen, "why'd she show us that?"

"Perhaps we should go there once we get the Scythe," said Wesley looking at Buffy and Kennedy, "then maybe you and Buffy will be able to find out."

"True," replied Buffy nodding her head.

"Now that you know where to find the Scythe," said General Landry, "is there a way to select any new Slayers?"

"Yes," said Giles before he went on to explain what Sineya had told them; that they needed to inject the so-called 'Slayer gene' into the Potential Slayers, and then Sineya would select them using her magic after she tests them on their worth. Wesley then took over from Giles as he went on to tell them the rules that Sineya had set out in selecting the ones she thought were worthy, leaving the two Generals and Cordelia nodding their heads.

"Generals," said Cordelia as she looked at General Landry and General O'Neill, "we'll select three of our senior Potentials; girls who've been on the field with us since the beginning of the BPRI, and we'll be injecting them with the Slayer Gene. And before you say anything, we'd like for someone that you could recommend to run a background check, and most importantly a psych evaluation on these three Potentials."

"We wouldn't want someone who can't handle the power that comes with becoming a Slayer," said Buffy as Cordelia nodded her head.

"Miss Chase," said General O'Neill, "before you start doing anything, I'd like for you to make your case to the President himself since something this important would impact national security; he needs to know about this plan. I'm all in for background checks and giving these young women psych evaluations, but the President needs a heads up."

"All right," replied Cordelia.

"How's tomorrow sound?" asked General O'Neill as Cordelia nodded her head before turning to Buffy. She told the blonde Slayer that she'd like her to lead the team to Gillroy so that they could retrieve the large stone. Cordelia then turned to Kennedy and asked her to come up with a list of six Potential Slayers so that she, Buffy and Kennedy, and Angel could make their decision on who they want to be their first candidates.

"I already have an idea," said Buffy, "Amanda, Rona, and Vi."

"I agree," said Kennedy, "but Amanda's still a bit too… wiggy… out there. How about Satsu? Or Molly?"

"Take your time," said Cordelia looking at Buffy and Kennedy, "we get the Scythe first, and then we check on this pyramid in Sunnydale. In the meantime, I'll have the meeting with the President and General O'Neill, and then we'll need some time for the background checks, and the psychological evaluations."

"And if everything goes as we expect," said Buffy, "I can retire from the field and… and just train new Potentials."

"Not bad, B," said Faith as she leaned back onto her seat, "make more time for you and Xander."

"Yeah," replied Buffy looking at Faith while what Sineya told her kept on playing on her mind. She then looked at Willow, who was looking back at her, 'thinking too loud!'

Willow just smiled at Buffy before looking away as General Landry told everyone that he was glad they had all returned safe and sound. General Landry looked at Giles and told him that Dr. Lam had cleared him for off-world travel, he then looked at Tara and the others while telling them that General O'Neill had approved the blonde witch taking Camille out for a trip into the city for a bit of shopping for the little girl, and then dinner.

"Red," said General O'Neill to Willow, "I know this is last minute, but Hank and I would like to you and Faith to accompany these guys to dinner. You don't need to worry about heading to Fiji, I'll make sure you guys still leave later tonight on another flight. In fact, I'll spring for First Class."

"I'm cool with that," said Faith before she looked at Willow who nodded her head, "so, where we going?"

It was another thirty minutes later that the briefing was dismissed after they talked with Colonel Carter about what happened to the Stargate. Tara was the one who assured the Generals, and Colonel Carter, that Sineya really wouldn't be interfering again.

"We saw that she could interfere," said Tara, "and the fact that this is the only time she interfered says a lot."

"It is true that we haven't had mystical interference like that with Stargate Operations," said General Landry as he looked at everyone, and then at Tara, "Miss Maclay, is there a way to prevent something like this from happening again?"

"Sineya's more like a force of nature now, General," said Tara, "I doubt there's any way to stop her from taking over the Stargate."

"Sir," said Willow as General Landry turned to looked at Willow, "I trust Sineya with everything I am; I know she'd never have taken control unless she absolutely had to. I trust her not to do it again."

"If the Stargate had been turned off, General," said Giles, "I would have most likely died."

"Maybe there's nothing we could do," said General O'Neill, "which is why I really don't like it."

"So just trust Sineya?" asked Colonel Carter.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Willow nodding her head. It was an answer that the redhead knew they didn't like, but there really wasn't any other choice. All they could do was hope that something like what happened with the Stargate being taken over didn't happen again.

Once the briefing was over, General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, General Landry, and Cordelia headed for General Landry's office while Buffy and the others headed to Tara's quarters where Camille was waiting for them. While they were getting ready to leave, and while Buffy was making a call using Tara's phone to Xander to let him know that she was doing well and would be home later that night, Willow and Faith headed to the latter's quarters. Willow closed the door behind her once she headed into the room, only to find that Faith grabbed onto her arm, then pushed her onto the door, and then leaned forward and whispered into Willow's ear.

"You know what they say when a Slayer's finished a massive fight? After we finish Slaying?" asked Faith before she kissed behind Willow's ear. The redhead closed her eyes before she gently pushed Faith back. Opening her eyes, Willow saw the Slayer pouting; something that made the redhead giggle as she leaned forward and kissed her wife.

"Patience, Faith," said Willow as Faith grabbed the redhead's wrists and held them against the door frame while pushing her body against Willow's, "we've got tonight, and two more nights on a romantic getaway… just the two of us."

Willow then leaned forward and whispered into the Slayer's ear, "and I'm all yours."

Grinning, Willow then pulled back and kissed Faith on the lips. She felt the dark haired Slayer released her wrists, and then brush them up Willow's arms and up to the sides of her face. Pulling back, Faith whined slightly before she looked into Willow's eyes and nodded her head.

"Trust me," said Faith as she stepped back while eyeing Willow, "it's there. I kinda bet you that Kennedy and Buffy are gonna go on the attack when they get home."

"I know," Willow replied with a wink before she headed for the closet in Faith's quarters. She looked at the clothes on her side of the closet and took out some jeans and a T-Shirt, as did Faith. The both of them then changed together before taking out their to-go bags and placing them on the bed. It was something that they were going to retrieve before they had to leave for the airport. A few minutes later, the couple headed to Tara's quarters where she and Camille were ready to go out. The first stop they had was to get some new clothes for Camille; a day out to the mall as Camille looked on in amazement while she was being guarded by five powered young women, and two Watchers who had enough battle experience between them to last decades. While it would be later that night that Giles would return to Furling Earth, it was that night that Kennedy elected to remain at the SGC for a day before she had to return to the BPRI for work so that she could get to know Camille better.. much to Tara's joy.

It would be a few hours after dinner that General O'Neill made good on his promise and not only helped Willow and Faith on a new flight to Fiji for their vacation-slash-honeymoon, it was in First Class with the couple sitting next to each other drinking champagne the whole way.

**Buffy's Home, Sunnydale, 2300 hours.**

Xander was watching some television after having gotten back from writing one report after another. He recalled what happened at the BPRI earlier that day as he was watching TV. He went up to Angel's office and found the man looking out of his windows at the city in the distance. Buffy had already told him what happened in regards to Kathy and the damage she caused after he returned from his mission, and before she had to leave for the Antarctic.

To say that he was shocked about the deaths in the BPRI was an understatement.

The fact was that he was angry.

He was angry that the very same vampire that killed many residents of Sunnydale, Dr. Chase, the NID personnel, and Callie, was let off easy. Xander heard from some of the Potentials that Angel fought for Kathy, his sister, to be protected.

To be safe.

He walked into Angel's office where the ensouled vampire was looking out of the window with Cordelia by his side. The both of them turning to look at the angry Xander who had one hand pointed at Angel while he struggles to get what he wanted to say out of his mouth.

"What the hell?" asked Xander as he waved his hands around, "seriously Angel… what the hell?!"

"Xander," said Cordelia as she approached the man who had his hand on his waist while he was glaring at Angel, who was looking down at the floor, "this isn't the time. For all of it. Not for Kathy, not for Callie, not for the NID agents, and not for Dr. Chase… all of us are still mourning, and…"

"She can't be allowed to live, Angel," said Xander while he tried to control his anger, "someone as dangerous as that… some of the Potentials are scared. Scared that you've turned your back on them because…"

"Xander..." said Cordelia as Xander interrupted her.

"They won't come to you," replied Xander, knowing what Cordelia wanted to tell him; that the Potentials had nothing to fear, "the younger potentials heard about what happened, and they told the senior Potentials, and the senior Potentials then called me up and told me… they told me that they're scared."

"They've got nothing to be scared of, Xander," said Angel softly.

"Look man," said Xander as he raised a hand, "I've given you crap all these years, and hell.. I meant most of it.. some of them not so much because you have a good side, and don't you ever tell anyone I said that. Anyway, this thing takes all the crap I've said about you, and multiplies it by ten… no, twenty…. Damn it… it multiplies by a lot. This is too much Angel."

"Would you kill your own sister again?" asked Angel softly as he looked at Xander, "I know you don't have a sister. Let's say that you were turned into a vampire, and your sister was your first victim. Then by a twist of fate, you get your soul back and now you find out that not only is your sister a vampire too… but she has a human soul mixed in with those of two demons. Not only that, she was tortured and conditioned to take the fall for something that you did. She was tortured for something she didn't do, and was made into a weapon… but she's still the person you love. She's still your half human sister. Tell me honestly, Xander, would you kill her?"

"I…." said Xander as he put his hand up, suddenly not knowing what to say.

"Kathy was tortured," said Angel before he looked out of the window, "her death, and by extension every death that came after she was brought back is my fault. I can't forget that Xander, and I can't forget that she's my sister… her soul is still there."

"Xander," said Cordelia as Xander looked at his ex-girlfriend, "the NID Committee approved the implant of the brain chip… the same one that used to be in Spike's brain. You know he doesn't need that now, and he doesn't have his soul, but he's still fighting on our side. Kathy has a soul, I know she's more damaged than Spike or Angel… even the SGC and the Committee knows that, but we're hoping that with the chip, and Spike's help, we can get her to calm her urges."

"General O'Neill and Landry said that they'll be installing another failsafe," said Angel as he looked out the window, "if she tries to break our control, if she tries to dig out the chip, then the Prometheus Station will beam her out of wherever she is and place her in low Earth orbit. She'll burn up on re-entry."

"Xander," said Cordelia as the man looked from the back of Angel's head, to Cordelia who was looking right at him, "the chip can help prevent her from taking more lives. We're also going to measure her brain activity and cancel out her powers. All of that is non-negotiable. If nothing else, Kathy's going to be useful as a defensive line against our more powerful enemies… and she'll help because her life would be at stake too."

"What do you want me to tell the other Potentials?" sighed Xander as he shook his head.

"Tell them that I'll earn their trust again," said Angel as he turned and looked at Xander while leaning on the window sill, "and that… that despite everything that Kathy did, she's my sister. But that doesn't mean that I won't protect them. I'm asking for a chance, the Potentials know everything about me. Hell, I'm the subject of a week long course in evil and dangerous vampires at the BPRI, nd they also know what happened after I got back my soul. All I'm asking is for some patience, Xander. Please."

"Yeah," said Xander shaking his head while he rubbed the back of his head, "that's not gonna be good enough… I'll come up with something better. Just know that a lot of them are gonna be mad at the both of you."

"I'll talk to the senior Potentials soon," said Cordelia nodding her head.

Back in the present day, Xander sighed as he continued to watch television when there was a buzzing sound, followed by a bright flash of light next to the television. The man got up from his couch and walked toward the re-materialized Buffy, and hugged her tightly.

"Welcome back, Buff," said Xander as he pulled back while his hands remained wrapped behind her shoulders, "how was the trip?"

"We know where the Scythe is," said Buffy as she looked into Xander's eyes and placed a hand gingerly on his left cheek, "we met Sineya… we fought her and…"

"You win?" asked Xander.

"We won," said replied Buffy, "she said we were worthy and gave us the location of the Scythe and… and she said something else. She said that I'll lead the next generation of Slayers and… and she put her hand on my abdomen and… I mean after getting back from Nairobi, I got checked out and…"

"Wait," said Xander as he opened his eyes wide at Buffy, "Buff, are you… I mean… are you pregnant?"

"No," she replied, "I mean I thought I was since I felt sick after the whole experience but… but everyone felt that way apparently. And since we're planning on selecting candidates for activation and…"

"Wait," said Xander, "we can do that now?"

"Yea," said Buffy, "but it's gonna take some time to approve. Cordy's going to D.C with General O'Neill tomorrow to give him a heads up, plus there are the background checks and psych evaluations. If this works, I'm going to retire from field duty and… and I know we never talked about this because I was on field duty but… but have you thought about kids?"

"You're serious?" asked Xander as he looked at Buffy who hugged him tight and lay the side of her head on his chest, "Buffy?"

"Just something that got me thinking?" said Buffy as she sighed, and then looked back up at Xander, before she kissed him. Xander held her tight as she growled while ripping off his shirt. Hearing the growl, Xander parted the kiss and looked at Buffy's eyes, and then at her lips.

"I kinda liked that shirt," whined Xander, "and how intense was the thing with Sineya?"

"Can't tell you," said Buffy as she pushed Xander to the wall, and the held her body tight against him and kissed his neck.

"Ummm…. Buff?"

"But it was so intense," said Buffy as she breathed into Xander's ear, which sent a shiver up and down his spine. Buffy continued kissing his neck when she suddenly stopped, looked into his eyes, and then looked down, and back up again with a smirk.

"Can you really blame me when you get all kissing the neck and… umm…" Xander never got to finish what he wanted to say as Buffy pulled him away from the wall, and while she continued kissing Xander, Buffy gently pushed him into the foyer, and then slowly up the stairs. Buffy was going backwards up the stairs as she broke the kiss, the both of them looking at each other as Buffy took off her shirt and jeans, while Xander did the same as they looked at each other while going up the stairs.

"The thing with Sineya?" asked Buffy as she gave a seductive smile, "it was intense… very, very intense. Super intense.. extremely intense."

"Oh boy," said Xander as Buffy pulled him into their bedroom and slammed the door behind them, "this will be intense."

**Tara's quarters, SGC, an hour later.**

Kennedy collapsed sweating and panting on top of a naked Tara, the two women intertwined their arms and legs as they lay together; the Slayer's head on Tara's chest while she brushed her finger on Tara's skin… an act made the blonde with shiver.

"That was intense," said a panting Tara who was trying to catch her breath, "the thing with Sineya must have been really intense."

"It was," replied Kennedy as she looked up at Tara's face, and then at the door, and back to Tara again, "you sure no one heard our screaming?"

"Spell," said Tara with a smirk, "the room's soundproofed. No one can hear us, but we can hear anyone who knocks, or calls for us. Especially…"

"Camille," said Kennedy as Tara nodded before she looked to her right and saw the blue ball of light. Once Camille had fallen asleep in Tara's room, the witch left a hidden warning system before she walked with Kennedy to the Slayer's quarters on the base. The warning system, a modified early warning spell, would tell Tara if Camille was about to awaken. If the ball turned red, then Tara would have enough time to put her clothes back on and then rush to Camille who was right next door.

All so that she didn't wake up alone.

"She seems like a nice kid," said Kennedy as she looked at the ball of light, and then closed her eyes while laying her head on Tara, "I mean I don't know if she likes me and… and I did get her that dress she was eyeing and…"

"She loved it," replied Tara as she leaned down and kissed Kennedy. The blonde then pulled back and said that they could spend the entire day tomorrow at the Zoo with Camille, "with guards in plain clothes. Of course."

"Of course," said Kennedy who gasped when the ball of light started turning red. She then looked at Tara who looked at the light, and then back at Kennedy.

"Wanna go check in on her with me?" asked Tara.

"Yeah," replied the Slayer who got up. The both of them quickly got dressed, and then walked out into an empty hallway before entering Tara's room. The witch opened the door and saw Camille just moving on the bed while talking in her sleep. Tara and Kennedy walked in quietly, before closing the door behind them as gently as possible. Tara whispered to Kennedy that sometimes Camille would call for her parents, and siblings in her sleep before suddenly waking up and sobbing.

"Shh," whispered Tara as she got into one side of the bed before she lay down next to Camille and held on to her, "I'm here, Camille."

Kennedy then heard Camille give out a quiet sob before she turned with her eyes still closed and held onto Tara, who was rubbing the little girl's back. In the meantime, Tara was looking back at Kennedy who signaled that she'd be right back. Tara nodded her head as Kennedy opened the door, and then came back in a few minutes later with some clothes. She then signaled to Tara that she was going to take a shower, and then once she was finished, Kennedy lay next to Camille while Tara gently told Camille she'll be right back. Camille then mumbled something that was inaudible before she let go of Tara, and then turned towards Kennedy, and hugged her tight while the slayer had her eyes wide open at the gesture. She saw Tara smile before getting up from the bed, and then she stepped into the shower, closing the door behind her.

"You're awake, aren't you?" whispered Kennedy.

The only response the Slayer got was the little girl tightening her hold on her.

**Colonel Carter's House, 0000 hours.**

General O'Neill felt a weight on his chest when he suddenly awoke; looking down, the General found that he was holding on tight to little Debra who was sound asleep with her mouth open as a bit of drool fell onto his shirt. From where he was lying down, the man smiled at the little girl before he turned his head and saw Daniel, with Anya sleeping on his lap, fast asleep on the armchair; then there was Colonel Mitchell sleeping on the floor with Vala snoring away on the other armchair, and then he saw a shadow to his left before who was placing a blanket over the sleeping Teal'c. He was about to say something, but he was afraid of waking up the baby…. so he 'tsked' and grinned when the shadow turned around, revealing herself as Colonel Carter in a dark blue robe.

"Hi Sir," said Colonel Carter as she reached for Debra, "sorry, I didn't want to wake you since you were holding Debbie tight. But I can put her in her crib so that you could sleep more comfortably."

"It's fine, Carter," said the General as he slowly released Debbie just as the Colonel picked up the baby's small frame, and then carried the baby in her arms, "she was a deep sleeper. Just drooled a little."

"Sorry, sir," said the Colonel as Debbie started to make fussy noises, and the Colonel swayed the baby in her arms to calm her down, "you and the others fell asleep before the movie was finished. I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"It's fine, Carter," said the General as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head. He remembered arriving at Colonel Carter's house with Teal'c, Daniel, and Anya a few hours after the briefing while Willow and Faith were with Buffy and the others shopping. They had brought some pizza and drinks with them for team night. However, Colonel Carter wasn't her usual welcoming self… instead she just opened the door, and then gave a quick hello before rushing back into the house after telling her guests to come in. The group looked at each other just as they heard the Colonel and General Carter screaming in joy, followed by laughter from Debbie. Curious about what was going on, the newcomers stepped into the Colonel's house and were met by General Carter, who gave them a quick wave, while he was looking through a camera pointed at Debbie who was standing up with her finger in her mouth as she gave the guests a smile, and then she looked at her mother who was on her knees in front of her and clapping.

"Come on, Debbie," said the Colonel as she clapped her hands, "you can do it again. Come on, sweetie. Do it for mommy and grampie, and for your uncles and aunts who just walked in."

"I'm an aunt," said Anya and Vala together proudly while Daniel and Colonel Mitchell smiled at the baby.

"Ma," said Debbie before she walked towards Colonel Carter on unsteady legs while the grown blonde woman squealed in delight. She brought her arms outwards as Debbie walked a few more steps, laughed, and then walked a few more steps into the Colonel's arms.

"Our baby genius," said General Carter proudly while he was filming both Colonel Carter who had Debbie in her arms while she stood up, and then he pointed the camera at the confused group of newcomers to the house, "oh, Debbie, these are your grandpa, and mommy's friends. Oh guys? This is the day that Debbie said her first word, and took her first steps."

"Oh," said General O'Neill as he and the others then cheered.

Back in the present, the General looked at Colonel Carter putting Debbie to sleep, and he was reminded immediately about Charlie's first words, and his first step.

And all he could do was smile now.

"I'll get her to her crib, sir," said Colonel Carter softly.

"Then you get some sleep, Carter," replied the General, "I know where the blankets are… this isn't the first time we had team nights at your place."

"Thanks, Sir," said Colonel Carter as she carried the sleeping Debbie in her arms, "and good night."

"Night," said the General as Colonel Carter smiled before she left down the hallway, and into Debbie's nursery. The General opened a small closet in the hallway and took out some blankets which he then used to cover Daniel and Anya, Colonel Mitchel, and finally Vala. When he was ready to get back to the couch he was occupying earlier, General O'Neill saw Colonel Carter about to open the door to her room. The both of them looked at each other for a few seconds before General O'Neill gave a small smile, and waved at the blonde woman. The Colonel smiled at the General before she opened the door to her room, and then closed it gently.

The General then sighed before he lay on the couch, and wrapped the blanket around himself; and then closed his eyes, and let sleep take him again.

**Denarau Island, Fiji, 1500 hours (Fiji Time).**

Willow and Faith just entered their hotel room and smiled at the decorations. Faith then whistled at the bed that lay in the middle of the room, and then looked at Willow and smirked. The Slayer then put her bags, as well as Willow's bags down on one side of the room before the both of them opened the glass window that led to the balcony. They looked at the view of the ocean, and took in the smell and the gentle breeze as Willow walked behind Faith, and then wrapped her arms around the Slayers chest and abdomen while resting her chin on Faith's shoulder.

The both of them just stayed like this and looked out at the ocean; the both of them hearing the waves hitting the beach. In the meantime, Willow tightened her hold on Faith and whispered into the Slayer's ear.

"So what happened to the frisky Faith who wanted to get it on back on base?" asked Willow playfully.

"She's still there," replied Faith as she turned around and stroked Willow's face, "but I'm kinda hungry."

"We just…"

"It's plane food," said Faith with a smirk, "does nothing… that whole thing against Sineya's got me hungry, and horny… so… maybe we eat something first. I mean this is a tourist place, and we've already checked out the restaurants here online… so…."

"Fine," said Willow with a chuckle, "we eat first, but I get my smoochies today."

"We'll both get our smoochies," said Faith as she leaned forward and kissed Willow, wrapping her arms around the back of the redhead's neck before she broke it off and they just looked at each other.

"I just realized something," said Willow with a small smile, "we're kissing on a balcony under the sun… is this a clichéd post card moment? You know what I mean? The opposite of the one with the couple kissing, and the full moon at the back?"

"Clichés are overrated," said Faith as Willow chuckled before they kissed each other again, "and no."

The both of them then headed out of the hotel hand in hand for some seafood lunch. Instead of going back to the hotel after their late lunch, the both of them headed to the beach where Willow and Faith took off their footwear and walked on the beach at the water's edge among the crowd of people, both tourists and locals who were just enjoying the sun.

They walked outside for thirty minutes before deciding that the best thing to do would be to go back to the hotel, put on their bikini's and then head back out to get a tan under a spot that they had seen. The two of them ran back to their while telling each other that they'll have their fun later that night, changed as fast as possible, and then ran to the spot that they had seen which had the perfect amount of sun mixed with the perfect amount of shade. The both of them then lay their towels on the sand and lay down and let the sun hit their bodies.

They would spend the day on the beach together under the sun before they went back to their room where they took a shower together. Following which they went out on the town hand in hand, and then they had dinner, and finally the both of them walked back to the hotel once again for the last time that night. As Faith closed the door while Willow looked at her and took off her clothes, the Slayer hung a 'Do not disturb' sigh on the door knob before closing it.

TBC

 


	180. My Regrets

**Three Weeks later; 1300 hours.**

The last thing a very confused Faith remembered as she looked into Willow's green eyes after the bright flash of light engulfed her was herself and Teal'c entering some woods after SG-1 arrived on P7T-673. The SGC had received information on one of the Ba'al clones having been sighted on this particular planet. It was in a tavern that Colonel Carter's handheld sensor led them to. The handheld sensor was tied into the frequency that all of the Ba'al clones were tagged with, a frequency that they were given thanks to results from the Goa'uld Athena's interrogation back on Earth. Incidentally, Athena was now in a cell next door to Nerus; the both of them separated by concrete walls under Area 51; one not knowing that the other was right next door. Faith remembered heading through the Stargate and onto '673 with the team. They walked down the pedestal with Willow by her side, Colonel Carter and Vala were together, and Colonel Mitchell, Daniel, and Teal'c were taking point.

"Carter?" asked Colonel Mitchell while Colonel Carter took out a device as the Stargate shut down, "anything on that hand held device?"

"At least we know the intel from Athena's been good," said Faith as Willow nodded.

"Fourteen of these Ba'al clones shut down by various SG teams ever since she gave up the frequencies," said Willow, "and this is our what? Third in seventeen days?"

"We need to find him first," replied Colonel Carter as she activated the device in her hand before looking over at Willow, "we find him? Then he's the third."

"True," said Daniel.

"Colonel Carter," asked Teal'c, "do we have a location?"

"Straight ahead," said the Colonel as she pointed toward smoke that was rising up into the air from a village in the distance that was surrounded by trees to one side, and then there was smoke rising from behind those trees, indicating another village. As the team walked along the trail for fifteen minutes, they soon came close enough to the village causing the device in Colonel Carter's hand to confirm that Ba'al was nearby. The team looked at the wooden stakes that made up the wall before looking at each other confused. Then they shook their heads while Willow made a quick mental scan of the people in her immediate area for any threats.

Telling the two Colonels that she didn't sense any threats as people, men and women were rushing past them. SG-1 noticed that a few of the residents looked at the newcomers, and then walked over to them cautiously.

"Hello," said Colonel Mitchell as a man approached him, "I'm Cam Mitchell and we've come through the Stargate from a planet called Earth, and.."

"Are you here to help us fight the demon that has kidnapped some of our villagers?" asked the man who had hope in his eyes as he looked at the seven people in front of him, "are you here just as the previous traveller was here to help us?"

"Umm… what?" asked a confused Colonel Mitchell.

"I'm sorry, sir," said Colonel Carter, "but you…"

"Goven, I am sorry.. my name is Goven," said the man, "I'm the head of this village and we are hoping that you have come to help us with the demon that has taken many of our people over the past few days."

"Goven," said Colonel Carter, "we've actually come looking for someone, a man who may have come here recently?"

"There was someone who came from a far off village only four days ago," said Goven as the other people surrounding him stared at SG-1 for a few more moments before walking way; Daniel and the others saw the hopelessness in their eyes, while Willow actually felt it. The redhead then mentally connected to her teammates to tell them that there seemed to be something wrong, that whatever was going on in the village was stressing the people to breaking point.

"Can you lead us to this person," asked Vala while Colonel Carter mentally told Willow that they'll check up on the missing people once they've taken in Ba'al, "you see, he is a very, very bad man. He is responsible for the enslavement and murder of many people throughout the galaxy."

At hearing what Vala said, the remaining people murmured among themselves while Goven himself looked on without a worry on his face.

"That person was murdered the night he arrived here," said Goven as SG-1 looked on confused, "he was stabbed in the room that was offered to him to rest. He claimed that he had come on business that he would discuss the next day, that he wanted to rest beforehand."

"Willow?" asked Daniel as he turned to the redhead who nodded her head, mentally telling the others that Goven was telling the truth. Willow mentally told them that while Goven was talking about the murder, she saw a loud thought from him and a couple of others from the village, two of whom were on either side of the man; they saw the body of the stranger who was stabbed repeatedly.

_Willow: "It's Ba'al."_

_Teal'c: "Then how is it that we still have his frequency on Colonel Carter's device?"_

_Faith: "Is the body tagged, or is the symbiote itself that's tagged?"_

_Colonel Mitchell: "The symbiote. Which means… oh boy."_

_Daniel: "He's still here, the frequency vanishes after the symbiote is killed... so if the device is still showing a signal… then he's still alive."_

_Faith: "He jumped to another person."_

"Goven," said Colonel Mitchell while Colonel Carter looked down at her handheld device and saw the bright pink spot that indicated that the symbiote was still around, "there's something we'd like to talk to you about. It's urgent, and.. and all we can say is that your village is in grave danger.

"Very well," said a worried Govan as he nodded his head, "but we would like help to recover our friends and family members who have vanished into the place we call the lone woods."

"It is forbidden for anyone to stray into those woods," said another woman, "not fourteen days ago, a child walked into those woods and was never seen again, and then his father… against all reason went after his son, and he was never seen again. We then lost five more in a fool's errand over the next few days."

"Against my better judgement, I gave in to the requests of the family members who lost their husbands and sons," said Govan, "I sent in a group of six to make a search of the small woods. Only four came back with abject fear on their faces claiming that the others were taken by light demons. They vanished without a trace… there was no blood, no bodies, no clothes. Nothing of them remained."

"Sounds like teleportation technology," whispered Vala to Teal'c.

"Indeed," said Teal'c as he glanced over at the two Colonels who looked at each other, and then at Govan.

"We'll help you," said Colonel Carter, "Daniel, Colonel Mitchel, Major Rosenberg, and myself would like to talk to you and those who found the body that night.. in private."

"Very well," said Govan nodding his head while the people still remained were excited that someone would be able to help them. Colonel Mitchel then turned and told Vala to stay at the Stargate to prevent anyone from leaving, at least not until they've managed to talk to them. He then looked at Teal'c and asked him to accompany Faith into the woods. It was then that Govan interrupted them and said that once of the men who returned safely will accompany them into the woods.

"Thank you," said Govan after Teal'c and Faith nodded their heads.

Back in the present, Faith stepped back from Willow who she had just been pushing back into a wall. She felt something in her hand and looked down as her eyes went wide open in surprise before she let the Taser in her hand fall to the floor while Willow looked on confused as she stepped forward, and Faith gasped again while stepping back while looking at the device.

"Faith?" asked Willow as she rushed over to the Taser and picked it up while Faith was looking around at her surroundings. It was when she looked back at a confused Willow that she realized where she was, the unfinished area of the Slayer Council where she tazered Willow all those years ago, "Faith? What is this? Why.. why was this in your hand and…"

"How did I get here?" asked Faith as she looked at Willow, "there was a bright light… I was with Teal'c and…"

"How do you know that name?" asked Willow who was even more confused by now as she took another step forward, "Faith? How do you know that name?"

It was then that the Slayer felt a vibration from the phone in her pocket. Taking it out while she looked at Willow who had a look of betrayal in her eyes, Faith flipped the phone open and then saw a message from Buffy asking if Willow was unconscious.

"Oh, God," said Faith as she closed the flip phone while Willow continued to ask her how she knew Teal'c's name. Faith looked around in disbelief while thinking to herself that something like this only happened to Willow, or to Colonel Carter; not to her, "this is that day though. My turn."

"Faith," said Willow, "I need an explanation about what the heck is going on."

"Red," said Faith as she stepped forward while Willow stepped back and activated the Taser in her hand. The dark haired Slayer stopped and put her hands up, she knew that she needed to explain herself, and given the opportunity to change future events… she took it, "listen to me.. something happened.. but I don't know what. I know about the SGC, about the Stargate, about everything."

"What?" asked Willow surprised as she leaned forward.

"I think I travelled back in time, or something," said Faith hurriedly since she could hear footsteps coming towards their location, "listen, to me…. Buffy and the guys broke into your file… or attempted to break into your file. They're scared, Red; that fear is gonna make them do something stupid and I need you to leave. Get out of here, Red.. get out and call Jack, call Sam…. I think the Prometheus has beaming technology by now, right?"

"How? No, but still… how did you know," asked Willow shaking her head as Faith looked over Willow's shoulder at the hallway, she could hear the footsteps now running. It was a few seconds later that Willow turned towards the same hallway when they heard someone shouting for Faith.

"Beaming?" asked Faith as Willow shook her head.

"Listen to me," continued Faith as she dropped her arms by her side, "you have telekinetic powers… but even you can't take all of the witches, potential Slayers, and Buffy. Break the windows behind me… wrap your telekinesis around yourself and float to your car. Drive the hell out of here and don't look back. I just changed my future, Red. I just changed your and Buffy's futures. Go!"

"Faith?" asked Kennedy as she, Rona, and Vi, came running into the room as Willow turned around stunned. Taking her chance, Faith rushed forward and pulled Willow behind her before telepathically telling the redhead to run… to get out before things got too far, just as it did in her own future.

"Buffy's making a mistake," said Faith facing the three surprised Potentials as she went on guard with her arms up in front of her. It was then that the three Potentials were pushed back by an unseen force against a wall. Faith relaxed and then turned to face a still surprised Willow. Faith could see that Willow wanted to speak, but it was the Slayer who spoke first… telling the redhead to scan her mind really quick.

"Oh God," said Willow with her eyes wide open. Willow saw the moment that they met again at the Slayer Council, she saw Faith's memories of the Slayer tazing her, and the Rona, Via and Kennedy arriving to take her to the cell before they said goodbye to a visibly upset Faith since they had to leave on a mission, then Willow saw herself throwing Angel to one side, and then breaking Faith's ankle. She saw herself with Faith standing in front of the Stargate, she saw the missions they were on in multiple flashes of memories…. And then she saw their wedding day. It was there that a surprised Willow stopped, "you.. you know everything? And… and we're…"

"Yeah," said Faith as she took the few steps forward and kissed the redhead hard on her lips before stepping back, "we, as in both of us, are."

"Faith," said Kennedy as she slowly got up, along with a groaning Rona and Vi, "you know Buffy said she's a threat, we need…"

"Nothing, you need nothing," said Faith as she looked at Kennedy, and then at Willow, "get out now!"

This time, Willow heard more shouting from the hallway as Faith told her that she could hear four sets of footsteps coming their way.

"Move it!" shouted Faith as she rushed forward and started to fight Kennedy and Vi together while Rona was still getting up, just as four more Potentials came into the room and looked on stunned as Faith was fighting both Kennedy and Vi.

"Stop standing there," said Kennedy, "get Willow and…"

"No," said Faith as she punched Kennedy in the abdomen and then threw her into Vi, just as Rona rushed towards Faith, and then tackled her to the ground. Faith was looking at Willow who knocked the four newcomers to the side using her telekinesis, "Red, go! Please, Willow…. Go."

"You're coming with me!" shouted the redhead to Faith as she telekinetically pushed Rona off Faith before she grabbed her head, "they… the witches are… are trying to overwhelm me and…"

"Listen to my voice," said Faith who could hear even more footsteps while she got up and ran to Willow and grabbed the sides of her head, "Red, you are much more powerful than you know. You are Willow, but you are also an Ancient.. I need you to dig deep and fight those witches, and regain control. Smash the window behind you… I need you to float down to your car and get out. Don't worry about me.. I…"

"Willow," said Tara as four other Potentials ran in with crossbows, "please stop… stop.., we just… just want to talk."

"Run," said Faith as she looked at Willow who nodded her head and then raised a hand at the window. Faith saw the glass shatter when she felt something sharp going right through her; gasping at the pain, she looked at the arrow that was sticking through her leg. Faith saw Willow look back with her eyes wide open in surprise, as was Tara and the other three Potentials who looked at the fourth young woman whose hands were trembling.

"Sorry, Tara," said Willow as she knocked them all out with a telekinetic burst before she rushed to Faith's side, "ready?"

"For?" asked Faith.

"You said I can fly," said Willow as she held on to Faith and looked into her eyes while they could hear shouts, "so…"

"You used your powers to float a long.. long time ago," said Faith, "when you were still an Ancient and…"

"No time like the present then," said Willow as she kissed Faith again before putting the Slayer's arm over her shoulders, and then hobbled over to the broken floor to ceiling window. They looked out of the opening and the redhead could just see the rear of her car parked on the other side of the building.

"Willow, Faith," shouted Buffy as she ran in with Xander, Giles, and Dawn, "don't.. I…."

"You said she was a threat," said Faith, "I can't let you do what I know you're gonna do, B."

"Buffy? Dawn?" asked Willow before she looked at Xander who looked away in embarrassment while rubbing the back of his head, "why… why am I…."

"Will," said Buffy as she took a step forward, "we… we need to know why your files are classified and.. and I need to know if it's a danger for us. We… we just want to talk and.."

"I can't," said Willow shaking her head, "I… I can't believe you broke into my files and were about to… we're friends, Buffy."

"Then please, for us…. Tell us what's going on," said Buffy, "we've been burned too many times, Willow. Please… just tell us and… and we'll change your memories and you'll never know what happened."

"Xander?" asked Willow as he looked away and looked at the floor, "Dawnie?"

"Buffy's right, Willow," said Dawn, "we need to…"

"Go, Red," whispered Faith as she hopped away from Willow after letting go of the redhead's shoulders, "you can't take the both of us… you.. you know what you need to do."

"No," whispered Willow as she looked at Buffy while there were more people running towards them. She looked over her shoulder and noticed movement at the rear of her car. She told Faith about what she saw, which led to the dark haired Slayer shaking her head.

"Fly," said Faith as she pushed Willow out of the window. She looked out the window, as did Buffy and the others as the redhead fell towards the asphalt before when she suddenly stopped, and then started to rise up to the opening where she looked at Faith, "get out of here."

"Stop!" shouted Buffy at the Potential Slayers as arrows were fired at Willow, who avoided them before she just told Faith she'll be back for her. Faith watched the redhead fly away and sniggered before she looked at Buffy and Dawn, who looked back at Faith in outrage, "why? She…. You agreed that she was a threat and…"

"I never agreed," said Faith as she was pushed against a wall by the Potentials, "you read what you wanted to read, B. I stopped you from doing something so stupid and blind that you… that you'd have regretted it for the rest of your life. You still have a way to salvage everything you have with Willow… in my time, she still hasn't forgiven us."

"What are you talking about?" asked Giles.

"The future's changed," said Faith with a smile, "the future's changed… and she'll truly forgive all of us; she'll finally forgive me."

It was then that Faith closed her eyes just as there was a bright flash of light. And then when she opened her eyes once more, they were looking in the brown eyes of a terrified man.

A very familiar, terrified, face.

A face that Faith would never forget as long as she lived.

"Professor Worth," whispered Faith as she looked down at the arm that was holding a knife, poised to stab the Professor. Faith then looked up at the man with eyes wide open before she took a few steps back, stumbling slightly in the process, while the Professor was now cowering and begging the Slayer not to kill him. He told her that she could take any she wants from his home and he wouldn't tell a soul. But all of that was background noise while all the Slayer could hear now was her heart beating fast, and the sound of blood rushing behind her ears. She looked at the room she was in again, and then at the frightened Professor, and then at the knife which she quickly sheathed before she ran to the older man and helped him up.

"Don't… don't," said the Professor as her heart broke when she remembered looking into his eyes as she stabbed him; Faith remembered watching the life leave his eyes just before she then slashed his throat… the blood spatter hitting a framed picture.

But here he was now, safe and sound. The Mayor's order was still ringing in her head, but she wouldn't follow it. Faith suspected that she was going back in time, that something must have knocked her out and brought her to the Slayer Council first, and now to the site of her one of her greatest regrets, Professor Worth's murder.

'I have a chance to change my future,' thought Faith to herself as she kneeled next to Professor Worth who was looking at Faith with fear in his eyes, 'a chance to save him and…. And help beat Wilkins. Show the Scoobies that I can be a better person, I can show Willow that I can be a better person. Willow… Red… she's seeing Oz now I guess and… and how do I… how do I just hope that she and Oz still break up. I'm sorry, Red… but I hope that you and Oz break up… not having you in my life will be a nightmare and… and I love you.'

Faith then shook her head as Professor Worth whimpered.

Back in the here and now, Faith gently put a hand on the Professor's shoulder and asked him if he had a car.

"You're going to steal.. steal my car?" asked the Professor as Faith shook her head.

"I'm gonna take you to some friends," said Faith as she stood up and reached down with one hand to the Professor who looked at it, and then up at Faith with confusion in his eyes, "but first I need you to do a few things.. look, I'm supposed to kill you.. at least that's what I would have done. Anyway, I need you to cut your palm on my knife."

'What?" asked Professor Worth confused while he was shaking his head.

"Then I need you to spread some of your blood along this wall, and I'm gonna make it like seem like we had a fight where you tried to fight me off," said Faith gently as she kneeled down next to the frightened Professor again, "once that's done… certain people will be watching us. You're gonna put your arm around my shoulder and I am going to take you to your car while you cover yourself with a jacket; make it look like I just stabbed you. Just act the best you can, and follow my lead."

"Bu… but why?" asked the Professor as he slowly stood up while looking at Faith, "why are you…"

"If I followed my orders and killed you," said Faith as she stood up while looking directly into the Professor's eyes, "then it's something that I will regret the rest of my life. I want you to take my knife, and then make a deep cut on the palm of your hand…. Spread the blood on the wall and then I'll dress it. I'd knock some of the furniture around and then I gotta make a call. Understand?"

"Al… alright," said the Professor as Faith handed him her knife, before she backed away. She ransacked the apartment while looking at the Professor wiping his bloodied hand on the walls. Once she retrieved the knife and wiped the blood off the blade before sheathing it, the Slayer tightly bandaged the Professor's hand using a piece of cloth before she rushed to the phone and then asked the Professor to put on his coat, and get ready for the act of a lifetime.

While the Professor was putting on his jacket, Faith picked up the phone and dialled the number to the SGC. She knew that tomorrow would be the night that Buffy was supposed to stab her, and then the following day was graduation day. The time of Wilkins' ascension. She knew that the SGC may not be able to help them in time, and that they wouldn't believe them until it was too late.

'If I remember my mission reports,' thought Faith to herself, 'the SGC just only started, and they're not as far advanced as in my time.'

"NORAD," said Walter's voice as Faith smiled.

"I need to talk to the leader in charge of Project Chappa'ai," said Faith as she looked at the Professor who was looking back at her with a mixture of confusion, and fear. She waited as Walter asked her to hold on before the call was transferred, and a voice appeared over the phone.

"This is General Hammond, young lady… how do you…?"

"George," said Faith softly, "there will come a time when a redhead will come to the SGC; if anything happens to me, look after her. Put her under SG-1's wings, and you'll see her soar."

"Who is this?" asked the General, "I am tracing this call and…"

"I may die in the next few days," said Faith, "if she comes to you, then please take her in. Her initials are W.R. That's all I can say without changing her future. If I'm alive, I'll push her towards the Academy… she'll be your finest officer. You'll see. goodbye George. Tell Sam, Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel I said good luck."

"Who is this?" asked the General, "how do you know those names?"

"Faith Lehane," she replied before putting the phone down, and then pulled the hard-line out of the wall. She then headed towards the professor and put his arm around her shoulder, before telling him to pretend that he was stabbed on his side.

"Oooh," said the Professor as he leaned to the side and pressed inwards, pretending that he had a stab wound.

"Come on you prick," said Faith as she stepped outside with the 'injured' Professor knowing that the Mayor's vampires were tailing her on foot, and they were all around the motel, "you're not dying at home. Oh no, I've got a better deal for you… you know, swimming down the Sunnydale River, and into obscurity."

"Please…" said the Professor, "no…. daughter.. my.."

"Yeah," said Faith sarcastically, "I'm sure she'll miss you… where's your car, sunshine?"

"There," mumbled the Professor as he pointed at a green sedan.

"Not liking the colour scheme old man," said Faith with a sneer as they hobbled towards the car, Faith watched the shadows move from the corner of her eyes, "you and me, are gonna go out for a little drive… I'll take pity on ya', you said you're a bachelor? Well I'll snap your head after you and I have some fun tonight. Get in the car."

Faith grabbed the keys from the Professor and then opened the passenger-side door, and then pushed the older man inside. She then closed the door just as three vampires walked towards her.

"Tell the boss that I wanna have my fun with him, and then he dies," said Faith as she tilted her head and smiled, "and I'll be back home the day of the ascension, I'll be right by his side when he ascends."

"Why?" asked one of the vampires, "you know the boss will have some things for you to do."

"Tell him," said Faith with a smile, "that his little firecracker has an idea to get Angel out of Buffy's hair permanently. After I get rid of the old man, then I'm gonna get to L.A. I just thought of a guy my old watcher knew, this guy had dust that could make anyone see what you want them to see. So I'm gonna collect that… can you imagine? Buffy will think that Angel's a demon, and Angel will think that Buffy's the Mayor… and we all know how they hate Wilkins."

"That's true," said one of the vampires who had on a Hawaiian shirt that made Faith want to vomit, but she still kept up her act.

"Go tell him, will ya?" asked Faith, "I'm gonna go kill this mook, and then I'm going to L.A. Tell the Mayor that I won't miss his ascension for anything. I'll be there, all the way."

The vampires nodded their heads before they went off to the Mayor to give him Faith's message. The young woman then walked around the car and got into the driver's seat and closed the door. She signalled to the Professor to keep quiet before she turned the ignition key, and the car started. She then accelerated out of the Professor's apartment complex and headed towards Sunnydale High.

"You're going to the school?" asked the Professor as he looked at Faith who looked at the rear-view mirror to check if she was being followed. Sighing in relief that she wasn't, the dark haired Slayer then glanced at the Professor and told him that his life was in danger, that the Mayor wanted to kill him because he knew a secret.

"What secret?" asked the Professor.

"You found something that proves the Mayor can die," said Faith as she stepped on the accelerator.

**Sunnydale High Library.**

Faith and the Professor ran through the side entrance of the school and then walked through the dark hallways hoping that there weren't any vampires following them.

'If there was, they would have come out by now,' thought Faith to herself as she held on to Professor Worth and then rushed up the stairs with his to the second floor. She sighed in relief when she noticed that the lights were on while she held on to the Professor's arm. The closer she got to the library, the louder the voices of the Scoobies drifted out into the hallway. The Slayer then opened the door to see the shocked faces of Willow, Buffy, Oz, Xander, Cordelia, Giles, Wesley, and Angel who had his vamp face on and growled at Faith while Professor Worth gasped and tried to run from Angel who leapt down onto the main floor while Buffy and Xander rushed around the table, Xander to guard Cordelia, and Oz to guard Willow.

Buffy, on the other hand was rushing at Faith, who pushed the Professor to one side before stepping back to avoid Buffy's kicks and punches. Giles and Wesley were telling Buffy to stop while Faith got hit a few times, before she kicked out and used her training with Teal'c, Colonel Carter, and the others to her advantage. After a few seconds, Faith had Buffy in a headlock with the blonde Slayer struggling to get out of it. It was then that Angel leapt forward and landed right in front of Faith.

"Stop, Angel," said Faith as she stepped back with Buffy, "you can hear my heartbeat?"

"Kill her," said Willow as Faith looked at the redhead, and her face fell just for an instant as she was reminded of her own Willow who used to be jealous of her; hateful of her. Faith looked back at Angel, who narrowed his eyebrows at the expression that held on Faith's face for those precious seconds, which then vanished when Faith looked at Angel.

"Can you hear my heart beat?" asked Faith.

"Yeah," said Angel, "so?"

"Lucky those vamps were new," said Faith as she looked at Professor Worth who was continuing to look at Angel with terror on his face. It was then that the others noticed the trembling man leaning against the counter, and Faith then introduced him to them, "that's Professor Lester Worth, and I was supposed to kill him."

"So you didn't kill him and you brought him here for…. what?" asked Xander.

"What do you think, genius?" asked Faith sarcastically as she let go of Buffy, before pushing her towards Angel, "that guy knows the Mayor's biggest secret. Why do you think he sent me to kill him, the good professor knows that the Mayor can die."

"He's invulnerable," said Wesley, "the books of ascension say…"

"Until he ascends," said Faith, "until the day of his ascension, once he's the snake he's always wanted to be, he can be killed."

"Snake?" asked Giles as he walked past an angry Buffy who was being held back by Angel, who was telling them that Faith was telling the truth, "Faith, what…"

"Olvikan," said Faith as she looked at Giles, "search for that name… you'll find it."

"But…" said Giles as the others at the table looked at each other confused about what was going on.

"Prof," said Faith as she looked at Professor Worth, "you did a dig on some lava flows, or a volcano, or something. All I remember was that you found something… something big."

"Ye… yes," said the Professor, "a large prehistoric creature that I believe was a dinosaur."

"Some genius decided to become Olvikan all those years ago," said Faith as she turned her head from the Professor to Giles, "and he did, and then he died when the volcano went off and killed him. Giles, you need to get the Professor protection... at least until after…"

"This is ridiculous," said Buffy a she put her hands up, "you betrayed us, and then you suddenly change your mind and come here, with someone who just happens to what… agree with you? Is he a vampire? Is this a trap? Because this feels like a trap."

"B," said Faith, "you're just as grating now as the one I know, so shut it and listen to me. People are gonna die during the ascension…. And if…"

"Faith?" asked a familiar voice as everyone looked at Willow who was standing next to Oz.

"That wasn't me, I swear," said Willow as the voice once again reverberated throughout the library with everyone looking around confused.

"Faith, can you hear me?"

"Red?" said Faith as she smiled while looking up and around, and it was then that the others gasped as another Willow appeared out of thin air wearing a red polka bot dress. Faith looked the new arrival up and down, and then looked at the younger counterpart, and then back to the other, older, Willow, "how did you travel through time?"

"Time travel?" asked Buffy, "ok, this is…"

"She believes it," said Angel while Giles and the others looked at the new, older Willow.

"Oh wow," said the younger redhead as she rushed past the table, and then stood next to Buffy while grinning, "you're me? From the future?"

"Ummm.. no," said the older Willow as she looked at her younger version, and then at Faith, "Faith I know that everything here seems real. It's not, you're attached to an Ancient machine… you've been in here for nearly six hours."

"What?" asked Faith as she stepped back while shaking her head.

"Umm… Willow," said Xander as the younger one looked at him, "I meant the older one, umm… what?"

"They're not real," said the older Willow, ignoring Xander, "they're all part of an advanced mental test that's supposed to help with the final part of ascension, getting go of your burdens. Faith, Daniel's read the scripts on the control console… it's been programmed to take any person with the Ancient gene, and place them on a device. Daniel's still working on the details on why this is still up and running... but the point is that it helps people come to terms with their burdens, with their regrets; it lets people change that particular point in time so that it eases the ascension process, it helps them leave their burdens behind."

"No," said Faith shaking her head as Buffy and the others looked on confused, "no…. it.. it can't be. I changed our future… I changed… I was supposed to change us… supposed to…"

"You changed the future?" asked Wesley, "that isn't possible and…"

"What do you mean?" asked the older Willow as she walked towards Faith.

"At the Slayer council, I saved you… I told you to get out, to get help before we did what we did," said Faith with tears in her eyes, "I wanted you to forgive me, Red… and…"

"Faith," said the older Willow, "come back to me, if you finish this how it's going to end… you'll go on to your next regret, and the next, and the next. You'll overcome your burdens and then a sedative will be injected into your body to help you relax while your mind works on ascending you. And then another one would slow down your heart until it stops, and you have to ascend before it does. And we both know that there's a lot more to ascension than just letting go of your burdens."

"You're planning on ascending?" said Buffy, "I knew it."

"No!" said the older Willow as Buffy rushed to Faith and punched her. Faith then stepped back before kicking out at the blonde Slayer, all the while Giles and Angel were attempting to interfere and hold the two back.

"Let me go," shouted Buffy as she struggled to move while Angel held her back, and Faith jerked away from Giles.

"Faith, listen to me…" said the older Willow, "you need to do what you did in real life. I know how you felt about what you did to Professor Worth and…"

"No, Red," said Faith, "I… how about George, Walter.. I called the SGC and I heard them."

"The machine talks the information from your brain," said the older Willow, "everything is going how you want it to go."

"But… I saved the Professor and…" said Faith as she looked at Professor Worth.

"He's dead, Faith," said Willow as the others looked at the Professor who had his eyes wide opened in fear, "he's already dead. The only reason he's alive right now in this construct, is because you regret killing him… you still haven't gotten over it, and he is not real. What happened at the Slayer Council happened, you and I can't change that… Faith, come back to me.. come back to the real world."

"I…" said Faith as she looked at the Professor and closed her eyes. She remembered the blood pouring out of the Professor's wounds as he fell onto the floor, she remembered just looking down at him before she stepped over the body and walked away.

"You'll always regret this, Faith," said the older Willow, "but we'll work through it together. You and me, and our friends. The only reason y you're seeing this.. seeing the Professor again is because you haven't gotten over the guilt, you haven't moved on. And this isn't the place to deal with this since you're not ready for ascension… you'll die. And there is no way I'm gonna let you leave me.

"Is there something between you two?" asked Cordelia as the younger Willow and Oz looked at each other, and then at the older Willow.

"Faith," said the older Willow as she ignored the incessant questions from the younger version of herself, Buffy, Oz, and Cordelia while the others looked on, "I know you're not sure if I'm the real Willow… or at least the one that you know. We're still looking for Ba'al, we know he's in the village and Colonel Mitchell, and Vala, are up there looking for him while Teal'c is now guarding the Gate. But they need us back up there.. and I need you. Please… have faith that I'm real. I love you."

Faith then looked at the Professor with tears in her eyes as she took out the knife. It was that act that prompted Buffy to act once again, but this time she just phased through Faith after she dove at her sister Slayer.

"What the…" said Buffy as she fell onto the floor and looked at Faith who was looking at the knife in her hand, and then at the Professor who was now cowering and asking for help.

Faith could see that the others were making a move to protect the Professor, but the Slayer moved much faster.

"I'm sorry," whispered Faith with tears in her eyes as she dug the knife into the Professors chest just before Angel reached her, "I'm so, so sorry."

Faith was then enveloped in a bright white light, which soon faded to reveal Willow, her older Willow, looking back down at her. The redhead's hand caressing the Slayer's cheek as tears went down Faith's eyes while she remembered the look that the Professor had given her when she stabbed him again.

Willow watched the device that was attached to Faith's head come off before she reached around the Slayer who started to sob, and hugged her tight. Willow felt Faith tighten her hug while she sobbed, and at the same time… Willow looked at all of the other bodies of the villagers who had vanished.

They were all dead, except for the little boy who they found was lying frightened and hungry in the corner. This was meant to be a one-way trip for anyone who came here and didn't know the code to leave, something that Willow bypassed when she was beamed into this larger room. While she listened to Faith's sobs, she recalled Teal'c running back to the village with the other villager who had gone with him and Faith to tell them that Faith had vanished.. that the process looked like the Ancient beaming device that had been used when they were in Merlin's lab. At hearing that, it was Willow who was out of the door first after getting permission from the two Colonel's to check it out; she was soon followed by Daniel and then Colonel Carter. After running for a few minutes, Teal'c and Willow stopped close to where Faith had vanished. Willow asked Teal'c to wait as she took another step forward, and was enveloped by a bright light. She then found herself in a closed room where almost immediately gas was sprayed into the room. Willow placed a telekinetic shield around herself just as quickly, but she took in some of the gas and was already getting dizzy, but her shield held. Then there was another flash of light that enveloped her, and she found herself lying at an angle on a chair… her telekinetic shield still active and preventing a device from being placed onto her head. Willow then rolled off the chair and fell onto the floor before she struggled to get up, her mind still dizzy from the gas.

She slowly stood up while squinting her eyes as everything started to spin around her. She had seen Faith lying unconscious with a device consisting of wires and a plastic-like tube attached to her head. The redhead saw an Ancient console in the corner, and she stumbled towards it in the brightly lit room, and it was on the way to the console.. and through her dazed vision that she saw movement in the far corner of the room.

"Hello?" asked Willow as she shook her head and wiped her eyes, which made her vision clear for just a few seconds as a child got up and looked at her with terror in his eyes, "you're one of the villagers and… oh, I'm gonna be sick."

Willow pressed a button that activated the console and saw a screen to her left pop up. She then pressed more buttons to bypass the system, but she could feel herself weakening. Using her telekinesis to move her arms, while keeping her standing… the redhead pressed on a few more buttons before looking at the screen, and smiling. She then pressed a few more buttons before a flash of light brought down Colonel Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c into the room before Willow said, "hey guys", and then collapsed.

The redhead would be out for hours before finally regaining consciousness. It would be then that Daniel told her what was going on, and she then immediately connected her mind to Faith's telepathically.

And now, as she was hugging Faith, Willow 'heard' and 'saw' Faith's loud thoughts about the Slayer Council simulation. The redhead saw what Faith felt should have been done so that she gains Willow's forgiveness, and to ease the regret in her heart at what she helped Buffy do.

"I forgive you," said Willow with all her heart as Faith hugged the redhead tighter, "I forgive you, Faith.. for everything."

"I… Iove you," whispered Faith as she struggled to breathe between her sobs, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my everything," whispered Willow.

TBC.


	181. The Truth (Part 1)

**The White House, Washington, D.C, three days later.**

It was three days since they captured, and then extracted, Ba'al from the female host he had taken. His new host was a young woman who was helping Colonel Mitchell and the others while Willow, Colonel Carter, and Daniel were underground in the Ancient complex that housed the machines that were supposed to help overcome burdens so that anyone on the machines could achieve ascension. After further examination of the texts, Daniel said that these machines were the final step after the Ancients had developed their mental abilities, and any other associated requirements for ascension. The surviving boy, and the bodies of the adults, were then teleported up to the surface, following which, Willow walked Faith over to the Stargate after Colonel Carter ordered the Slayer to return to Earth after her ordeal; despite Faith's pleas that she was feeling all right.

"You just went through something that none of us have experienced, Faith," said the Colonel as she put a hand on the Slayer's shoulder, "I want you to just sit this out, and we need to make sure that everything is alright with you physically. And before you say anything? Yes, I know you can heal fast, but this is different. I want you to get a check-up, and then stay with Tara and Camille. They're due to leave for Sunnydale in a few days; and since Camille's paperwork is completed, take them out for lunch. I need you back up rested for the next mission… and don't forget you and Willow still have that meeting with the President."

"Fine," said Faith in mock anger, "but I get credit for being part of Ba'al's take down."

"D'uh," replied Willow as Colonel Carter nodded her head while holding the little boy's hand. It was then that Willow guided her wife to the Stargate, the both of them just whispering to each other about what happened in the artificial simulation, and the ways that Faith could have done things differently.

"What's done, is done," said Willow as she looked into Faith's eyes when they were a few meters away from the Stargate while they were just coming out of the woods, "all I know is that I have nothing but love for you, Faith."

"I don't feel that deep anger," said Faith as she and Willow started walking again towards the Stargate, "guess you really did…"

"You're my wife," said Willow gently, "and I should have let go of that anger a long time ago and… and you know that it's not easy to let go of grudges and…"

"I know," said Faith as she looked at Willow.

"Point is that I should have forgiven you a long time ago," said Willow as she put her arm around Faith's shoulders, "you're my wife, and I still held on to it."

"I don't feel it anymore, so it's all good," said Faith as she smiled at Willow. The redhead felt as if Faith was glowing when she saw her smile, and through their link Willow felt warmth take over… but it was nothing like they usually felt with each other.

'She's really happy,' thought Willow to herself, while she looked at the dark haired Slayer 'oh, I've been an idiot.'

"When you get back," said Faith when they were close to the Stargate, "you and me, and dinner."

"Got it," said Willow with a smile as they reached the Stargate. It would be twenty minutes later that they find Ba'al when they re-questioned ten members of the village who were acting strangely. It was during that questioning that Willow found she couldn't read the thoughts, or feel the emotions of one of them, and she pointed that out. It would be a few hours later that the village was happy for the freeing of one of their own from the alien being, and the return of a son to his mother. But they also mourned the loss of many friends and family.

The woods were decreed to be dangerous and no-one was permitted to enter. SG-1 left soon after the return of the boy, and the finding of Ba'al, with the promise that Earth would check-up on them occasionally. It was Colonel Carter who told the people that once they managed to deactivate the underground complex, only then would

Three days later, Willow was in her dress blues and Faith in a smart suit with a red blouse underneath and a skirt that went just below her knee as they headed towards the White House in a car provided by Home World Security. The two of them met with General O'Neill outside the oval office where the President's secretaries had ordered them to wait while he was on the phone.

"Hey, Big-G," said Faith as she leaned forward while she was sitting down and looked at the General who was sitting next to Willow, who looked at him as well, "what's with the meeting? I mean Henry's been wanting this meet since Red talked to him back on New Kobol when he met with Roslin. So… what's the deal?"

"He just has a few questions for you two," said the General nodding at Faith just before the three of them looked at one of the secretaries who called for them before she got up, and then headed for the door that led to the Oval Office. The three of them stood up as the elderly woman asked them to go ahead while the President stood up grinning at seeing the General and the two young women before she walked around his table. General O'Neill, and Willow walked into the Oval Office followed by Faith who closed the door behind her. The two officers saluted their Commander-in-Chief, who returned their salute, before Faith shook the man's hand. The President then motioned that they take a seat on the couches; Faith sat with Willow, and the General with the President as they sat across from one another.

"Good job on getting that Ba'al symbiote, Major, Faith," said the President as the two young women nodded their heads.

"And Faith," said the President as he looked at the Slayer, "I've read the report on your 'incident' with the Ancient machine, how are you feeling now?"

"Much, much, better Mr. President," said Faith while nodding her head.

"Good," he replied rubbing his hands together, "the reason I wanted you here is two-fold. As you know, the BPRI is about to finish their psychological evaluations of six Potential Slayers, and from that group, the NID Committee, Homeworld, and of course the BPRI will work together to pick three candidates to go through this trial."

"Yes, sir," said Willow.

"I've talked to Miss Chase, and Angel," said the President, "and we've come to an agreement that if all three Slayers are activated, then I would like one of them to be stationed at Atlantis to help out with the Wraith threat, specifically with Michael."

"I heard that even with the research I did as Athena," said Willow leaning forward, "a possible cure's still far away."

"But closer with it," said General O'Neill, "Beckett is coming up with a plan, who knows if it would work. In the meantime, they're still doing things the hard way… which would help them if all three Potentials are activated."

"I did create the clones to be durable," said Willow nodding her head before looking at Faith who nodded her head, and then at the General and President Hayes, "since the Shadow Demon took their life force and their abilities, the Slayers would have the same durability to go up against the Wraith. I mean one Slayer against an entire battalion would be suicide, but against a group of five or six… and with training? She can take them out singlehandedly. The one thing is though, I programmed the clones to be fearless… it's what's supposed to give them their strength. Obviously with Slayers, all of this is different."

"We have to control our strength," said Faith nodding her head at Willow, and then looking at the President and the General, "and it increases when we're more sure of ourselves, or angry, or… I mean you get the idea."

"The more fearless a Slayer is?" said Willow as she raised an eyebrow at the General, "the more durable they'll be against the Wraith, Sirs."

"I see," replied the President as he leaned forward, "Miss Chase and I have also agreed that the Scythe be taken out of its rocky case once the evaluations have been completed."

"I heard about that, sir," said Willow nodding her head, "the rock's been teleported to the BPRI where it's been kept under lock and key. And Buffy told me that she's been wanting to go to the pyramid she, Faith, and Kennedy saw in that vision they shared with Sineya… but there's something keeping them away."

"You don't have this feeling to go to this Pyramid that you saw in your vision, Faith?" asked the President.

"Nah," replied Faith, "maybe it's because I'm not thinking about Slaying... or me being retired as a Slayer. But no, I don't have this urge to go there."

"Good, good," said the General as he rubbed his hands and then looked at the President, who nodded at the man before he got up and walked out the door they had just walked in through. IN the meantime, the President continued talking to the two young women as the General walked back into the Oval Office smiling at the two young women who looked over their shoulders at him. Willow sensed that he was excited, and it was then she sensed the excitement coming off the President as well.

"Major, Faith, one reason I called you in here was to tell the both of you that General O'Neill and I would like the both of you to accompany us when we visit the BPRI next week," said the President, "the both of you have been a part of the supernatural from when I was a senator and General O'Neill had first gone through the Stargate. And the second reason in…. ah, just in time."

Willow and Faith looked over their shoulders again as a middle-aged man in a black suit holding three envelopes walked in through the door. He nodded at Faith and Willow, as well as the General, before he handed the enveloped to the President. President Hayes then thanked the man before he turned and left the room to go on his way. The President then looked at the envelopes and handed them to Willow and Faith; one for Willow and two for Faith.

"I'd like for you, Faith, to open the top one first," said the General, "you too, Red."

"They're just letters saying that commendations have been placed into your files at Homeworld for everything you have done in battling against the supernatural," said the President as Faith and Willow looked at each other with a smile, and then back down at the letters in their hands which just stated as much. The President then asked Faith to hold off the question that she was about to ask, and then nodded at the second envelope in her hand before he asked her to open it. Willow could sense Faith's excitement as she opened the envelope, even though she was outwardly being calm and collected. In the meantime, Willow also got a feeling from both the President and General O'Neill that Faith would like what was on in the envelope.

"Oh my God," said Faith as she read through the letter inside once, and then looked up at the President and General O'Neill with her mouth hanging open, and then back down at the letter, and then at Willow. She repeated that cycle with her jaw hanging open the entire time until she stopped at Willow again, "I… I got a full pardon."

"Sweet," said an excited Willow as she gave a wide smile when Faith handed her the letter. Faith then put both hands over her mouth and looked at the President and the General who were grinning at her. Faith then turned and hugged Willow, who was chuckling, as she placed her arms around the Slayer's back and held her tight. The both of them wanted to kiss each other, but given that they were in the White House… there was no way that was going to happen. However, Faith did get up and then hugged the General… picking him off the floor in happiness as Willow shook her head and chuckled. Faith then put the General down, who then straightened his uniform while Faith sheepishly said sorry as she stepped back. She saw the General then smile at her again before saying 'come 'ere' as he gently hugged Faith once again.

"Congratulations, Faith," whispered the General as he rubbed her back. Faith nodded her head before stepped back and wiping her left eye.

"Thanks," replied Faith as she grinned, "Jack."

"Now," said the President as Faith sat back down next to Willow who rubbed the Slayer's back, "the other reason I wanted to talk to you, Major, was because I'll be granting full pardons to Miss Summers and the others."

"It's your call to make, sir," said Willow as she finally understood why she was here. She didn't have to read minds to know that he wanted to know her feelings on giving the rest of the Scoobies a pardon. She knew that they were nearly at the end of their probation, and she believed that it was probably time to forgive. After she let go her grudge with Faith, Willow sensed how happy her wife really was since she too could feel that grudge going away.

'I'm tired of holding that against them,' thought Willow to herself. The Scoobies had already apologized, and Willow did say that she accepted their apologies. She remembered what Buffy told her back on New Kobol, and she was right. Willow knew that this was a reset in their friendship, and it was time she reset everything. She'd remember what they did, but it was finally time to just forgive and move on with life.

"True," said the President as he put his hands together and leaned forward, "what I'd like to know is.. where are you with them?"

"I've been holding on to those feelings for a long time, sir," said Willow, "I mean we talked about this on New Kobol, but things change. After what happened to Faith, I know I need to start really forgiving them. I told Faith that what happened, happened – and I know what they did was out of fear of what could happen to them. Like I told you the first time we met, sir… Buffy saved the world, we saved the world. And this pardon will give them peace."

"And push them to be better," said Faith as she looked at the letter that said she was pardoned, "like it's gonna push me. It's a brand new life for me, Buffy, and the Scoobies."

"Yes," said the President, "it is."

Willow and Faith just smiled at each other again. It would be later that night the Couple would spend their night walking along the National Mall. Willow could feel Faith's excitement and happiness at being a free woman, that everything she had done in her life was like having a weighted chain around her ankles, and she was sinking deep into the ocean. She stopped and looked at Willow, the both of them in their civilian clothes, and gently placed her hand on the redhead's cheek.

"I feel like I can breathe," said Faith with a grin, "it's like I finally see you through clear eyes.. I mean, it's like you're glowing, you know? Everything's glowing but you're the brightest."

"I love you," said Willow as she kissed the Slayer's forehead in the sparsely populated Mall before looking into Faith's eyes. Willow then hugged Faith tightly, the both of them just standing silently enjoying each other's warmth. The both of them then hugged for a few minutes before they parted, and walked arm in arm through the capital towards General O'Neill's apartment. It wasn't long before the two women reached General O'Neill's apartment where General Landry, Vala, Daniel, Colonel Carter with Debra in her arms, General Carter, Colonel Mitchell, and Teal'c; as well as General O'Neill held a small party for the pardoned Faith.

As Faith looked around the room, first at Willow, and then at Colonel Carter who hugged Faith while saying that she was proud of her. The Slayer smiled and hugged everyone before she had a sloppy kiss from Debra; and she just knew. She knew that the people with her now in the General's apartment, and even the ones who couldn't be here, were her family.

It was just before the festivities started that everyone stopped talking when Debra said her latest word while she placed her hand on Faith's cheek. The Slayer was trying to get the toddler to say her name, but instead of coming out at 'Faith' from Debra's mouth, everyone – including Willow - immediately started laughing when Debra said, 'Fat' instead.

Faith's slack jawed picture with a laughing Debra would be kept in Willow's locker for many years after.

**Princeton University, three days later.**

Willow was in her dress blues as she walked into a large lecture hall, leaving two airmen to guard the outside of the door. They were ordered not to let anyone into the lecture hall after Faith arrived with her father. The Airmen then nodded their heads before the redhead gently closed the door behind her in the stadium-seating style auditorium and looked at the approximately fifty or so students seated near the front as they listened to an older red-haired woman speaking about childhood behaviour.

Or at least that's what Willow thought it was.

Willow carefully walked down a few steps while she carried a briefcase in her left hand, all the while she was mentally connected to Faith who, dressed in a similar suit like what she wore during the meeting with the President, was about to approach Ira Rosenberg's office. Willow smiled at Sheila, giving her mother a small wave, as the older redhead looked up at Willow from where she was speaking into a microphone while she was pacing the area between the students and the white board on the wall. Willow sat down at the back and placed the briefcase on her lap just as Faith mentally told her that she made contact with Ira; and that they were on the way to the lecture hall.

_Willow: "I'm already here, I think mom's gonna be done in a few minutes. So take your time."_

It was ten minutes later that the undergraduate students got up and approached Sheila to pick her brain, all the while Sheila was looking at Willow who she saw got up from her seat at the back and was walking down the stairs to the bottom rom of seats while smiling at her. Sheila then turned to her students again and answered their questions while Willow sat down on one of the seats at the front while Faith mentally told her that she was waiting on Ira who had stopped him to ask a few questions. Willow gave a light chuckle as she mentally told Faith that Sheila was busy with students as well.

The young redhead waited patiently as the last student talked to Sheila for an extended period of time. Willow knew it would be so easy to plant a suggestion into the student's mind that he needed to go to the restroom quickly, or else.

But she didn't.

It would be fifteen minutes later that both Faith told Willow she was headed to her location with Ira, and the young man talking to Sheila had left. Willow saw him walk past her, and then out of the door at the top before she looked back at Sheila who was packing some papers, and books into a bag. Willow got up and walked towards the table where she left the briefcase. Willow then walked around the table and gave her mother a small smile as Sheila walked towards her.

"I haven't seen you for a long time, Willow," said Sheila as Willow hugged her.

"I did call," she replied stepping back as she helped Sheila pack some of her things into the bag while Sheila looked at the black briefcase on the table, and then at her daughter.

"You didn't come to see your old mother just for fun, did you?" asked Sheila as she looked at Willow.

"This is both business, and personal, mom" said Willow as she gave Sheila a small smile, "Faith's coming here with dad and… and today's the day you and dad find out what me and Faith really do."

"So it has nothing to do with satellites and space telescopes?" asked Sheila as Willow chuckled before walking towards Sheila and placing her hand gently on her mother's back. The two of them walked over to the seats in the front row and then sat down looking at each other.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," said Willow, "right now, all I can say is that you and dad have been cleared to know what me and Faith are involved in. I can also tell you that before long, everyone else will know what's going on when the President makes an announcement."

"About what?" asked Sheila as she narrowed her eyes at Willow, "Willow, what are you talking about?"

"Lets' wait for dad first?" asked Willow with a smile as Sheila closed her eyes and smiled.

"All right," said Sheila, "so tell me how you and Faith have been?"

It was fifteen minutes later that Ira and Faith walked hand in hand through the doors that led into the lecture hall. Faith then waved at Willow and Sheila who stood up as the both of them walked down the stairs. Faith and Sheila gave a quick hug, while Willow hugged Ira tightly before asking both of her parents to take a seat. The redhead then walked towards the table behind her and grabbed the briefcase, while Faith grabbed two chairs and placed them in front of Sheila and Ira. Willow sat down and placed the briefcase on her lap before taking out a small box, and then asking Faith to hold onto it as she sat down. The Slayer saw another box with buttons inside the briefcase as Willow took out two folders, and two pens before closing the briefcase and then placing it on the floor right next to her.

"Mom, dad," said Willow as she handed the folders out to her parents who looked at it with their eyebrows knitted, and then back up at Willow and Faith, "before I can tell you guys what it is that Faith and I are involved in, I need you to sign these non-disclosure agreements."

"I know it's weird," said Faith when she saw that Sheila was about to speak, "but technically what we do is still classified. And even when it's revealed by the President, there are still parts of it that will remain classified. For one you can't tell people where we work, or that we even work for this organization. The world will know what it needs to know so that it remains spinning, but you guys are going to see everything on how we keep it spinning."

"Everything?" asked Ira.

"Yea," said Willow, "please? What we're going to show you? it's amazing. Everything you thought you knew about the universe will change. From physics to medicine, to even power generation… everything will change. It'll be a few years to see the changes, but once it's out.. things will get better. And like we said, until the President releases this information, you can't tell people what you see or hear."

"Believe me," said Faith as Ira and Sheila turned to look at her, "it's a big deal."

"Please," said Willow as she leaned forward, before looking at the box in Faith's hand, and then at her father, "dad, we've got something that can help with counselling anyone, be they trauma victims, or survivors of a crime or…. Or even those who have Alzheimer's. I want to show you, dad… mom. I want to show you what we have that can help people."

"I thought you deal with satellites?" asked Sheila shaking her head while still confused, "and Faith's a security consultant and…"

"Those are cover story's," said Willow as Sheila and Ira looked at each other, and then at Willow who was looking back at them with a half-smile, "please, I wanna tell you. And this is a chance of a life time."

"Okay," said Ira as he read the Non-Disclosure agreement and then signed it, as did Sheila; the both of them returning it to Willow who placed the folders on her lap before looking at Faith, who nodded her head.

"We don't work at NORAD," said Willow as she and Faith turned to look at Ira and Sheila once again, "I don't work with satellites.. well, technically yes, but we can get to that later. It's more for defence… of a different kind."

"And I'm not a security consultant who's interning at a vault that restores archaeological items of great values," said Faith, "the both of us are a part of an organization that travels to other planets through the use of an alien device that was discovered in 1928 at Giza."

Willow and Faith looked at Ira and Sheila as they stared back at the young women in women in front of them. The couple then looked at themselves, and then back to Willow and Faith below they started to laugh.

"Alright, Willow," said Sheila waving her hands giggling while Ira was still chuckling, "that's enough, I mean if you really don't want to tell us about what you do.. you could have found a better way, and…."

"Sheila," said Faith as she reached for Sheila's hand, "we're not lying. We've been travelling through a device called a Stargate to other planets for years. We've been fighting a secret war against an alien race that takes humans as hosts, and uses the names of Earth's ancient gods to enslave people."

"That's silly, Faith," said Ira as Willow picked up her briefcase, sighed, and then opened it before handing Faith a small box that had a few buttons on it. She then placed the folders in the briefcase before placing it on the floor again.

"Willow," said Sheila with a lopsided smile, "that was a good prank, Willow… Faith."

"See," said Faith as she stood up off the seat and faced Willow with a smirk, "told you they won't believe us, you owe me ten."

"Fine," said Willow with a sigh as she stood up, while Faith opened the box she was holding.

"We haven't laughed like that in a long time, Willow," said Sheila as she watched Willow reach into the box and take out a small, circular, golden coloured device, "so…"

"Oh, no," said Willow shaking her head as she stepped forward towards Sheila, as did Faith, while the redhead pressed a few buttons on the side of the circular device, "we weren't kidding. Faith bet me that we'd have to show you the new technology we found or developed, but I told her that explaining things would be better. She won… so showing you guys the toys would be better first."

"Willow?" asked Sheila as Willow crouched in front of her while holding the device between her thumb and fore-finger.

"That's a device from an ally we met," said Faith as Sheila looked at the gold device, and Ira looked at Faith, and then at the device along with his wife, "it's from a race known as the Tok'ra, it's a more benevolent offshoot of the race we were at war with… we can talk about them later. But this device, according to what Sam said, increases the electric charges in a brain's memory center."

"It's called a memory recall device," said Willow as she held it out for Sheila and Ira to see, "we've already developed some for human use which we'll be testing over the next year or so, but this is one of the original ones. I'm going to show you proof, mom… dad. All I need to do is put this behind your ear. There will be a little sting when it attaches itself, but that's all. Just for a second. I've placed the setting to its lowest so that you don't get any negative feedback or…"

"You're implying that anyone who puts on that… so called… alien device can actually feel those memories again?" asked Ira.

"Yeah," said Faith.

"Mom?" asked Willow as Sheila looked at the device, and then at Willow.

"It's not possible," said Sheila, "that technology is only science-fiction."

"Put this on," said Faith with a smile, "then it becomes science fact."

"Ready?" asked Willow as she looked at her mother who was looking unsure of what Willow was saying.

"Try it on me," said Ira as Sheila looked at her husband, while Willow smiled at her father. Ira then leaned forward as Willow placed the device behind his ear. The man yelped as Sheila held on to his arm, asking him if he was feeling alright. Ira told his wife that he just felt a sting, but he didn't feel anything now.

"I'm going to activate the device, dad," said Willow as she hovered her finger over a small button on the side of the device, "you'll get a lot of images in your mind. All memories coupled with a very low setting. You won't feel the feedback, at least not as much."

"You can't control what you see," said Faith as Sheila and Ira looked at her, "but we can guide you. The Tok'ra believe that the brain can sort out the images on it's own it no instructions are given, but it's also good for guiding someone towards a memory. You can show them a picture of a person or a place, and even if they can't remember… an image comes up from deep in their memory. They see things that they've forgotten, details they've missed. It's one heck of a piece of tech."

"Think about your fondest memory," said Willow as Ira closed his eyes and nodded his head. Willow placed one hand over Sheila's, which was on Ira's arm. Willow then reached with her free hand and activated the device as Ira tensed up before giving a yelp.

"Ira," said a worried Sheila.

"Oh dear," said Ira as he shook his head while his eyes were moving underneath his eyelids, "Sheila, Willow, Faith… I see… I see Sheila during our wedding, our return back to Sunnydale… oh my…. I see that… I see the diner. Sheila and I were ordering two hotdogs and a shake when… wait, that's not right.. I…. Willow?"

"I'm here, dad," said the redhead.

"No," said Ira as he shook his head, "I.. I see you… sitting in a booth. A brunette was shouting and we looked and…"

Willow looked at Faith with her eyes wide open before she quickly got up and turned the device off as Ira opened her eyes to looked at a stunned Sheila who was asking him if everything was alright.

"This technology is going to help a lot of people, Sheila," said Ira as Sheila looked on amazed. Ira then looked up at Willow who looked back down at her father stunned that he had that memory.

'They were supposed to forget,' thought Willow to herself about the day she descended, 'I.. I never thought that…'

"Willow," said Ira, "why were you there in my memories?"

"Maybe it was someone that looked like Willow," said Faith.

"Ira?" asked Sheila, "what's going on? Willow wasn't even conceived then.. I know the day you're talking about… she was conceived that night and…"

"Eww," said Willow, "mom, I don't need to know, and, again, Eww."

"I know my own daughter," said Ira as he stood up and put his hand on Willow's cheek and looked into her daughter's eyes, "what's going on, Willow? Why are you in my memory?"

"It's not me, dad," said Willow with the most honest face she could muster; but it was ten she realized that if she denied what her father saw that day at the diner, then he and Sheila would believe that the device was faulty. Willow had already told them that this was the original device, and after having a mental communication with Faith, they agreed on a plan of action. So, Willow sighed and then shook her head, "there's an explanation for who you saw, but first… Faith and I need to show you and mom some things."

"Now you're going to tell us that we have ships?" asked Sheila as Faith took out the device from behind Ira's ear. Sheila looked at the small smile on Willow's face and her eyes went wide in disbelief, "you've got to be joking."

TBC.

 


	182. The Truth (Part 2)

**Princeton University Lecture Hall, 1300 hours.**

Willow and Faith looked at the stunned expressions on the faces of Ira and Sheila Rosenberg before Faith put the memory recall device back into the box, while Willow picked up her briefcase, and then reached into her pocket and took out an ear piece. Faith took out her cell phone and called the SGC to inform the guards waiting outside that they could leave in a minute. The redhead then smiled at her mother and father before turning around, walking over to the table, and grabbing the bag that Sheila used to pack her papers, and carried it in her hand while tapping her earpiece. Willow then reached for, and held her mother's arm, while Faith held onto Ira's hand.

"Prometheus," said Willow while Faith grinned, "four to beam up."

"Wait…" said Sheila with her eyes wide open as a flash of light engulfed the four of them. Where they were once surrounded by bright lights and seats all around them in the lecture hall of one of the most prestigious universities in the U.S; once the bright light faded away.. the two of them found themselves in a grey coloured room with consoles in front of them, and screens on the wall that was showing the spinning logo of the SGC, and a rotating schematic outline of the ship they were on. Ira and Sheila then just stared at Willow and Faith who had to chuckle before the both of them gently turned around the two older couple, and with their hands on the couple's shoulders, guided them to a floor to ceiling piece of glass that was looking over more of the grey coloured exterior of the ship they were on, and then they could see the Earth below.

"Where… where are we?" asked Ira as he lay his palm on the glass and looked out the window, as did his wife who was speechless.

"Prometheus Space Station," said Faith as Willow went to one of the consoles and placed Sheila's bag underneath it, "this used to be an Air Force deep space battlecruiser, but it was badly damaged in a battle against a very powerful enemy. It was rebuilt, and then recommissioned as the Earth's first defensive space station. You should know that the only reason this ship survived that battle, the only reason that most of the crew survived? It was because of Willow."

"Faith," said Willow as she looked at her wife with a questioning look, and a blush; while Faith smiled proudly at the redhead.

"What?" asked Ira as he looked at Willow who was walking back towards them waving her hands around saying that she didn't do much. All the while Sheila was still looking out at the planet below, and then at the stars as it crashed upon her as to what Willow and Faith were involved in. She listened as Faith was telling Ira that Willow stopped a very powerful weapon on her own, and saved the ship. Sheila looked outside the window and closed her eyes as she listened to Faith saying that Willow saved hundreds of lives that day; however, she also noticed that Faith failed to mentioned how exactly Willow did it.

Something inside Sheila was telling her that she really did not want to know.

All Sheila could do to handle all of this, everything around her, was to look out at the beauty of the planet below, and then out at the stars.

"Mom?" asked Willow as she put her arm around the shoulders of the older redhead after sensing a mixture of feelings from her, "I know it's a lot to take in. The truth is that everyone, every family member of the people who work where I work is undergoing a deep background check. They interviewed us, and then checked your records for any weird theories about space aliens…"

"Basically to check if you are, or ever have been a tin-foil hat nut-job," said Faith as Willow nodded her head, "some of my colleague's won't be able to tell their families until the day of disclosure, as for the ones who can be trusted after the checks? Well, you guys are one of them."

"Yea, mom, dad," said Willow as Ira looked at her, and then at Faith, and then at the sight on the other side of the window.

"See that ship there?" asked Faith walking up to, and the standing next to Ira as she pointed to a small ship that was docked at the port side of the station, "that's one of four Avalon class Escort-Cruiser ships, Willow was the one who designed it."

"Faith," said Willow blushing as Ira smiled at his daughter while Sheila looked up at Willow and then lay her head on her shoulder while she was trying to take this all in. Willow looked down at surprise at her mother's reaction, and then she looked at Ira who had a small smile on his face, and then at Faith.

"So.. you designed a ship?" asked Ira as Willow nodded her head.

"It's really cool," said Willow excitedly as she nodded out the window towards the ship that was docked, "it's got shields, advanced sensors, subspace communications, and hyperdrive gifted to us by an alien race as thanks for saving their entire civilization; and on top of that, it's got railguns that are Earth made, and an energy weapons system that we rediscovered from an ancient alien race. Weapons that we had to figure out a way to get them to work."

Ira saw how excited his daughter was getting and he couldn't help but smile as Faith then grabbed his arm and the four of them walked down the nearby hallway to a nearby Mess Hall that gave a better view of the Avalon which was taking a break from duty over Furling Earth. The ship had found hundreds of bunkers around the planet with low levels of energy-emissions coming off them, but so far there have been no more Furlings found after checking fifteen of these large complexes. The Russian Avalon-class ship was now pulling duty over that planet, especially important now since there were more Cylon archaeological teams on that planet, with the Colonial teams due there within the next few days. It was already agreed with the Colonial leadership on the area that they'd be checking out on their first trip to Furling Earth. The areas that were selected ensured that the Cylon and Colonial teams would never meet, for their own safety.

While still looking at the ship, Willow was telling her parents that the Avalon was back in Earth orbit to reload on supplies and refuel. She also told them about the special mission that the ship had in store for some of the world's eminent scientists.

"The President's invited some astronauts and scientists on board the Avalon," said Willow as she pointed at the ship, "of course they've had to go through the checks and everything, but they won't be told about the Stargate."

"Stargate?"

"The thing that was found in Giza?" said Faith.

"Oh," said Sheila as she looked at the ship that her daughter had designed, and now she couldn't help but feel pride as she took in the entire vessel.

"They'll know about the ships," said Willow, "but not the Gate, at least not yet."

"Who's on there?" asked Sheila softly as she lifted her head off Willow's shoulder and nodded at the Avalon.

"Even I don't know," said Willow as she, Faith, Ira, and Sheila grabbed some coffee and then sat down near a window, "I'm guessing Stephen Hawking will definitely be among them. The ship's scheduled to stop by near a black hole, so I'm just taking a wild guess…. Actually it's more like a wild rumour that's been going around the base."

"You said that everything will change, Willow," said Shelia.

"Yeah," said the young redhead, "there are some things that we're keeping out of the public, and what we're going to be telling you is one of them because of mostly religious complications."

"Which is?" asked Ira; Willow knew that this was going to be a litmus test for whether to reveal everything they know about alien life, or just expose certain parts while lying about the rest. Willow and Faith knew that Ira and Sheila were deeply religious; making it a surprise to her and Faith that they agreed to the two young women getting married. Willow had asked Ira privately why he and Sheila agreed, and all he said that was she was happy with Faith... and that's all he and Sheila ever wanted for her.

Willow and Faith looked at each other, and then at Ira and Sheila again. They started off simple as they were told to by General O'Neill, and General Landry. It would be the same for the rest of SG-1 who had their families approved for full disclosure – Colonel Carter had just Kristin and Mark approved since the kids were too young, Colonel Mitchell had his parents approved, and Daniel would be taking Anya up to the Prometheus Station later on that day. Willow started off by telling them about the Goa'uld, and them how the Supreme System lord, Ra, was looking for a new host body that could be repaired easily.

"I know you have questions," said Willow just as Ira was about to interrupt her, "but let me just finish this one thing…. Good? Okay.. so Ra travelled the galaxy looking for a suitable host. And then one day he landed in Ancient Egypt and took control of a human boy. He became his host a little over ten thousand years ago."

"My colleagues say that Egyptian history doesn't even go that far back," said Sheila who was about to ask the same thing that Willow knew Ira was going to ask, "and did you just say that Ra is an alien? Then how about our people escaping the pharaoh and…."

"All that still happened, but much later," said Faith as she leaned forward, "Ra kidnapped people from Earth and seeded them throughout the galaxy, then five thousand years later… there was a revolt on Earth by the Ancient Egyptians. They got rid of Ra and his people, and the Stargate was buried in Giza until 1928. After the Gate was buried, then the line of pharaohs began. Everything you've read about in history books and religious texts still happened."

"But evidence and…"

"There's evidence," said Willow nodding her head at her mother, "and that's going to be released into the public domain once disclosure day comes. So anyway, Ra was kicked off the planet, but the rest of the Goa'uld kept humans as slaves and their own personal army… genetically engineered humans who're used as incubators for larval Goa'uld symbiotes."

"That's cruel," said Ira as he narrowed his eyebrows, "are they free or…"

"They're free now," said Willow, "they're free off the Goa'uld symbiote; you see the symbiotes give the Jaffa their long heath and immune system. Without it they die, so another human culture called the Pangaran's developed a chemical called tretonin… that's taken over the work of the Symbiote. So now the Goa'uld have lost their power base."

"We've been at war with the Goa'uld for nearly eight years," said Faith, "Willow and I came in at the tail end of it, but it was tough going there."

"The world nearly ended a few times," said Willow as Sheila and Ira looked at her, "I was there when a Goa'uld called Anubis came with his entire fleet to blow our planet out of the sky, and we survived."

"Yes," replied Sheila as she smiled at Willow.

Willow and Faith then went on to tell Sheila and Ira everything they could about the Goa'uld, and then they told them about how the ships that Earth had were capable of inter-galactic travel and that they had an outpost in the Pegasus galaxy manned by an international team of scientists, and diplomats, as well as a military presence. Willow said that she'd be able to give them more details at another time, and that she didn't have clearance to tell them much more than she already did about the Pegasus outpost.

"That's amazing," said Sheila as Ira sipped his coffee while nodding his head, "but it doesn't seem to have the things that would get those who are religious off their feet; it might rile up the fundamentalists of all faith's, that's true. But the majority do think that God created creatures big and small on other worlds."

"This is where it gets a bit complicated," said Willow, "the oldest Stargate was found on Earth in the Antarctic, and according to carbon dating? It's anywhere between fifty to sixty million years old… and before you say anything, we have proof of a race of humans who came to this galaxy from another one far, far away. They were having their own version of an exodus, escaping from genocide at the hands of a religious sect of their own people."

"Are you saying that those humans came to Earth?" asked Ira as he motioned towards the planet that was spinning below.

"Yeah," said Faith, "Earth's old name is Terra? These people called themselves the Alterra, they named the planet after themselves."

"Humans from another galaxy running from persecution and coming here to settle and build a new life," said Ira as he leaned back on his seat with a smile in his face, "so familiar."

"I know," said Sheila shaking her head.

"There's more you need you know," said Faith, "that's only scratching the surface."

Willow and Faith then went to talk about the empire of the Ancients, the plague that hit the entire galaxy leading to widespread deaths, the second exodus to Pegasus, the death and rebirth of life using the Dakara Superweapon, and then the evolution of human beings on Earth. The four of them talked about the religious and social implications of what they had just heard, with Willow mentally telling Faith that her parents would have a lot to say about the Ori.

They were just sitting there in the Mess Hall talking for the next two hours when the conversation turned to the Ancients who had left for Pegasus encountering an enemy there that defeated them. Faith told Ira and Sheila that this enemy defeated one of the most technologically advanced races ever, and made them run back to Earth. Willow sensed the worry coming off her parents before assuring them that the enemies of the Ancients would never find the location of Earth.

Of course that wasn't necessarily true. Willow had heard about the two Wraith ships that had gained access to the Atlantis database via a virus. The virus uploaded all the worlds that the Ancients knew about in the Milky Way and were about to head to Earth. The Odyssey was sent to help the Daedalus precisely for this moment a little less than three weeks ago, to defeat the two Wraith ships, which they did in a battle over Lantea; the Earth ships used their Ancient weapons systems to destroy the two ships, and the data that they carried. Following that incident, corrective measures were taken on the computers in Atlantis with the Odyssey returning to Earth through hyperspace.

Willow and Faith, however, did tell Ira and Sheila that the outpost was protected from this enemy. Willow then continued by saying that some of the Ancients ascended to a higher plain of existence after shedding their physical forms, while others bred with the local population on Earth and passed down not only basic knowledge on improving their lives, but also a gene that was specific to their kind.

"We call it the ATA – Ancient Technology Activation gene," said Faith, "a handful of people have it."

"Dad," said Willow, "the woman you saw that looked like me? Her name is Athena."

Willow saw that Ira and Sheila were about to interfere by asking several questions, but she raised her hand and asked that she finish first before they ask the questions that she knew they wanted to ask. Willow and Faith smiled when Ira and Sheila looked at each other, and then nodded their heads at Willow and Faith.

"First of all," said Faith, "the Athena that I'm sure you're thinking about? The Greek goddess? She was a Goa'uld who used the real Athena's name to enslave people… she and her other so-called Olympian 'gods'."

"The real Athena was one of the Ancients who returned to Earth after they lost the war in Pegasus ten thousand years ago," said Willow, "she, and a lot of her people, integrated into the people of that time; had children, and then later she ascended when she was about…oh… ninety?"

"The woman you saw?" asked Faith as she motioned towards Ira, "she's one of your ancestors. I know it sounds wonky, but we have another officer from Earth, who has an exact copy who's a robot… based on a real person who was never born on Earth. Understand?"

"What…. What you're talking about is…" said Sheila shaking her head.

"Our scientists call it genetic drift, or something," said Willow, "a quirk of genetics that I look exactly like Athena. Mom, Dad, we've encountered a tribe of Jaffa called the Sodan. When they saw me? They thought I was Athena… apparently they were fighting for their freedom and trying to escape a Goa'uld system lord. Athena killed the enemies going after them when they were on a planet she considered a sanctuary world, and then showed the Sodan to another planet… a new home where they can be safe. They even showed me a picture of her… she looks just like me."

"So that woman?" asked Ira shaking his head as he tried to absorb this new information, "she's either mine, or Sheila's ancestor?"

"Yep," said Faith as Willow nodded her head, "and we should know… we met the ascended Athena once… I mean they don't come to this plain often because they can't interfere. It's their highest law, and before you ask why? They don't want to be seen as gods."

"They're not gods?"

"I already told you, mom," said Willow, "they're highly advanced humans far along on the evolutionary ladder. They have untold amounts of power and knowledge at their fingertips, but it's because of that they are forbidden from interfering in our affairs. They're just highly evolved humans; mom, dad… nothing more and nothing less."

"So the woman we saw…" said Ira, "she's Athena?"

"Yep," said Willow, "she told us that she loved chocolate shake with her sister, Hera."

"Amazing," said Ira.

"Oh," said Faith, "there's so much more."

Willow and Faith then went on starting to tell Ira and Sheila about the Ori, and the current war that they were in. Of course they had left out the fact that Willow ascended, or that she found out that she was Athena; but the surprised Ira and Sheila Rosenberg were told about everything else. They listened as Willow and Faith told them about the Ascended Ori who sent Priors, who have the power to destroy entire worlds, and even raise the recently dead, through the Stargates to the Milky Way. Faith said that the Ancients won't interfere, although they did have help from one who descended to find a cure for the same plague that was spread by the Ori.

"That influenza scare?" asked Ira, "that was a…"

"Yeah," said Faith as Willow nodded her head, "the Ancient, Orlin, did everything he could before his brain became too damaged. But he succeeded with the help of another Jaffa who became a Prior. They helped us with the cure; but they paid the price for it."

"The Jaffa's dead; the Ori have a built-in failsafe in the Prior's that destroy them if they ever go against the Ori," said Willow, "and like Faith said, Orlin's alive and in a care-home but he has no memories, and his mind has been permanently damaged by descending with the entire Ancient knowledge base."

"How's his care?" asked Ira as Sheila shook her head in disbelief at what she just heard.

"He's getting the best," said Faith, "he helped save the world after all, but doctors say that his mind won't heal… it'll be at the level of a child even when he grows up."

"I see," said Ira.

Willow then proceeded to tell them about the Colonials, and their near complete annihilation at the hands of the Cylons who were themselves a race that was already near extinction thanks to the Ori. Ira and Sheila wondered if they could be surprised anymore than they already have been upon hearing about twelve worlds of humans that built Artificial Intelligence constructs that turned against them. They listened as Faith told them about humanoid machines that believed in one God, a concept that had several religious scholars in the know foaming at the mouth with excitement to talk to these beings, while other scholars wanted to visit the Colonials. Willow and Faith then told Ira and Sheila about several cultures that reflected ancient Earth, particularly the societies that those people were taken from originally, were preserved perfectly on their new world.

"So cultures that died out on Earth," said Sheila recognizing that implication, "most of them are preserved on other planets?"

"Yep," said Faith nodding her head, "when disclosure happens, the Stargate isn't going to be a tourist travel device so that people could go to these planets… many in the IOA want the cultures to be as they are right now."

"Oh my," said Sheila as Willow smiled. The group continued talking for hours after that, eventually meeting Colonel Carter and Debra, General Carter, as well as their family. Soon after they met Daniel and Anya, and then Teal'c who had accompanied Colonel Mitchell and his parents, as well as Vala. The group sharing the adventures they had with their loved ones, finally being able to tell them the truth. Sg-1 just looked at each other while Vala was telling stories of her exploits, while certain 'amendments' were made by Colonel Mitchell.

It was a day that the family members would never forget.

**Kobol, 1330 hours.**

Tessa was close by the downed Colonial Raptor; she could see it from her hiding spot.

She was alone now on this world, the world that she knew as the birthplace of Humanity. Although right now, this planet represented the death of her kind. Her people were gone, all of them dead… the last to go was Cavil, and her sister, Sophia. They were being chased by even more blood demons last week after having avoided them for an extended period of time. She didn't know how they were being tracked, especially since any wounds they sustained during their travel's would heal quickly.

'Who are you kidding, Tessa,' thought the humanoid Cylon to herself while she was holding onto a wooden spear and hiding behind a thick trunked tree, looking out of the side to the Raptor that had crashed several months ago in a field of tall grass, 'they tracked you by your blood, by Sophia's blood, by Cavil's, they can smell us."

Tessa then looked at the brown grime on her arms, and hands, and then she looked at one of two large transparent vials on her belt. In desperation after the blood demons killed Sophia and Cavil, destroyed the remaining Centurions; all except for the Centurion who had been Tessa's personal defender. She recalled the Centurion carrying her in its arms after it unloaded all its ammo into the crowd of blood demons. It had already seen it's brothers get destroyed by the combined strength of all the other blood demons, followed soon by the deaths of Sophia and Cavil who was holding on to Tessa, and refusing to let go.

The Centurion then sliced off Cavil's arms before carrying Tessa in its arms, and running as fast as it could. Eventually it evaded the groups of blood demons that were coming after it, and then left them far behind. An hour later, the robot stopped and put the tearful Tessa down onto the ground, and stepped back… the single red eye roving from one side to another in its head as it wirelessly communicated with the humanoid Cylon.

"We're alone now," said Tessa as she answered the Centurion's query before she looked at the chrome plated robot in shock, "no… no I am not going to allow you to do that… no… I.."

The Centurion wirelessly told the Humanoid Cylon that the creatures were going to come after her now, that it seemed as if the both of them were wading through various different territories of the blood demons. It 'told' Tessa that it couldn't protect her effectively since the blood demons would destroy it first, as it did the rest of its brothers the other times they were attacked… which indicated some intelligence on their part; getting rid of the greater threat before feeding on the humanoids. The Centurion saw Tessa shaking her head, but it told Tessa through their wireless connection that it was correct, that its thinking was logical. The blood demons would destroy it, and then they would kill Tessa. She wouldn't have a chance of surviving and since she was the last 'living' humanoid on the entire planet, it would be possible that the creatures coming after them would return to wherever they had crawled out of hiding after she was killed.

Tessa was still shaking her head while the Centurion wirelessly told her that it was going to deactivate itself, and then open its chest plate. It told the tearful Tessa to take out the two large vials of machine grease that kept it lubricated, the smell should hide the scent that the humanoid Cylon was giving off, and instead the Blood demons would believe that she was a centurion. And since there were no other humanoid Cylon scents near her, she would be safe… or at least that was the theory it had come up with.

"But you…." said Tessa as the machine just looked at her saying that she would survive, that it was still protecting her… albeit in a different way.

Back in the present day, Tessa looked out at the crashed ship as she recalled the Centurion getting on its knees, and then deactivating itself after opening the chest cavity. With trembling hands, Tessa then reached in, and apologized to the robot as she took out the two large vials of the brownish liquid. She then tore off her sleeves and made ties that would attach the vials to her belt, and then opened one of the vials and slathered some of the pungent liquid, that made her face grimace, onto her hands, arms, and face. She then closed up that vial, and attached it to her belt before walking off. Now, with the wooden spear in her hand, which she remembered from the television program was the only weakness that the blood demons had, Tessa then crouched down and headed straight for the Raptor. It had been a week since the Centurion had sacrificed itself for her, and while she had heard footsteps and growls from the hiding places she'd find, and then hide in those natural formations; or she would climb trees and hide in the foliage. However, she did discover that the grease really did hide her scent.

But Tessa was worried that the blood demons would soon come after her anyway.

'Would they care that I smell like a Centurion?' thought Tessa to herself, 'would they want something like a Centurion walking about? What would they do if they actually find me? Would they still feed on me?'

Those questions were still playing in Tessa's head as she made a mad dash for the downed Raptor. She hoped that even after all this time, there would be some power left in reserve in the small ship. She hoped that at least the weapons systems worked so that if the blood demons did finally wise up, then she could have her last stand here.

At least she'd be taking out many of them with her.

But only if the weapons worked.

Only if there was power.

Tessa ran into the ship, and then she heard screams, growls, and roars from the distance in the trees. Tessa closed the Raptor hatch and then she leaned with her back against the door, and brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. After a week of hiding, and running, and more hiding… all Tessa could do now was break down and sob.

She was alone.

Alone on a godforsaken world.

All she could hope was that those growls and screams were for something else, that maybe the Blood demons found some other animals to feed on, and that they didn't know where she was as the interior of the ship started to fill up with the smell that was on her body. As Tessa lay on the floor of the ship while curled up into a small ball… she wanted to get some rest. She wanted to sleep for an hour before she started to test the systems of the ship. She wanted the sounds to quieten down before she did anything as she imagined the TV show where blood demons could hear footsteps from a great distance. She was afraid that if she moved around the ship now, especially with all the noise out there, then the Blood Demons would hear her and come down to investigate. So, in her exhausted stated, Tessa just sat still

When the sounds had quietened down, Tessa closed her eyes.

She was exhausted as she went into a deep, uneasy sleep.

**Orbit of P9U-673, Lucian Alliance deep space Kassa processing facility.**

Norrin was the head of the Processing facility on the planet below who was sitting at one end of a table facing one of the Seconds, one of the leaders of various different territories within the Lucian Alliance sphere of influence who reported directly to Netan. He was giving his monthly report on their production, which had fallen due to various Earth teams sabotaging their convoys of raw, unprocessed, Kassa. He asked the Second if Netan, the leader of the Alliance was doing anything about this, but all the man claimed was that a trap was being set for the next team to sabotage their shipments. That they were going to leak out information on a Kassa shipment that was going out to one of their worlds, and then the Alliance would capture the team that boarded the trap, and then kill them. Thus sending a message to Earth that if they continued interfering with the Alliance, then the planet itself would be in danger.

It was a few minutes later that Norrin and the Second walked out of the room when the entire ship shook, and the lights in the ship started to blink, and then turn off; covering them in darkness. However, the darkness only lasted for a few seconds, followed by a bright flash of light.. and then intense heat that engulfed all of them.

At that same time, on the Colossal Cylon Homeworld known as the Colony, a grinning Cavil looked at the DRADIS screen with his hands in the flowing water in the basin before him, along with his brothers, and some of the Number Eights, including Alana, who had their eyes closed; not wanting to show Cavil the horror in their eyes of the Pyramid like ships getting destroyed. They were a hundred light years away when a scout group of Raiders found the ships over the planet below. The Raiders then jumped into the planet's atmosphere, and found human life when they were supposed to be searching for more of the mineral that had enhanced the effectiveness of the nuclear weapons that were fired on Torralia. Alana remembered them finding the first planet that had a mine full of that mineral, however since there were noxious fumes in the mines… it was no place for the humanoid Cylons. Alana remembered Cavil ordering a company of Centurions to go to the planet and get the mineral out, he wanted it tested for effectiveness. Cavil had told them that he was sending raiders to look for more of the mineral, while others would search for human populated planets that they could enslave once they learned how to refine the material.

Or they could enslave humans who knew how to refine the material if the Cylons weren't able to do it themselves.

But for now, they were preparing to test the mineral in its raw form.

Back in the present day, Alana was present when the raiders returned and reported on the ships, and the humans on the planet below. However, it didn't report any facility like the one they had seen on Torralia.

"I still want a test," said Cavil with a smirk before he looked at a Simon, "jump."

Once the Colony jumped in orbit of the planet, Cavil ordered the transmission of a computer virus, the same one that they had used unsuccessfully on the Earth ships which they first appeared over Caprica several months ago. It was the same virus that annihilated the Colonials using the back-door, so this would be a more electronic brute force attack. He wanted to try it again since he was confident that their weapons would work with the advancements brought about by the raw form of the unknown mineral that was inside their nuclear warheads.

Cavil smiled when the virus was transmitted, and their DRADIS showed that the enemy ships energy levels were dropping off; just like what happened when the Cylons attacked the Colonies.

"Their ships must be susceptible to the virus," said Doral with a smile, "how unfortunate."

"Fire the nuclear weapons that have been enhanced," said Cavil as several missiles were fired to the now shield-less, and powerless Pyramid ships… ships that didn't have the same Asgard anti-virus software that would have prevented such an intrusion. The ships were defenceless and listing as the nuclear missiles with the raw mineral hit the ships and tore them apart in massive explosions. Cavil, Doral, and Simon gleefully smiled as the DRADIS systems showed one ship after another falling before Cavil ordered two missiles be fired to the planet's surface.

Alana and her sisters, who still had their eyes closed, flinched when data came through from the Colony sensors of an energy release four times of their ordinary nuclear weapons. Alana knew that the surface was devastated with only two nuclear weapons. She looked at Cavil who was smirking as he looked at the water in the basin, and knew he had gone mad.

All of them had.

And in the end, Alana knew that they would die when the Thirteenth Tribe finds out what they did, and switch their focus on them from the Ori. The worst case scenario was the Ori switching their focus to the Cylons, but none of the other Cavils, Dorals, or Simons seemed concerned, and it frightened her. She took her hand out of the basin of water just as Cavil ordered a contingent of Centurions to one of the ships, he wanted to know if at least one of the large ships that the raiders outside were sending data on was still intact.

"I want all the data they have," said Cavil, "if anyone still survives what we just did? Kill them, but I want any data that could be retrieved."

"By your command," said Doral as he smirked before motioning to one of the Centurions standing in the corner to follow him out of the large room they were in. Alana watched them leave, and then turned to Cavil.

"I would like to examine the surface," said Alana who was hopeful that she could use whatever time Cavil could give her to examine the ring shaped object that she had been hearing whispers about every time the Raiders would return from various planets, and report its existence. She hoped that it held the key to being free of Cavil and his insanity, and hopefully it would be a way to send a message to the Thirteenth Tribe.

That is if she could find out how it worked.

"Fine," said Cavil looking at Alana, "Doral and Simon are going with you to examine the ring our Raiders reported finding down on the planet. Look at what you want, Alana… I could use a break from you. Maybe I'll have one of your sisters later."

Alana looked at the fear on the faces of her other sisters, and closed her eyes.

"Very well," whispered Alana, "very well."

TBC.

 


	183. Hope, Life, and the Undead

**New Kobol, 1900 hours.**

The Colonials finally had a home again.

At least that's what Roslin was thinking to herself as she looked out of the window of her room. She could see the Earth encampment in the distance as well as the various towers that had been set up. The majority of the people had been moved to the towers while more were being built; the others either staying on the ships in orbit or in the refugee units temporarily. Roslin knew that they had already, with the help of the Earthers, started building an economy that had once been thriving on the Twelve Worlds. She knew it hadn't been easy the past three weeks, particularly the news a few days after Talia was sent back to Caprica, that the Pegasus and the prototype ship were no longer in the Orbit of Caprica. She knew that Colonel Finn and some of the military personnel were working with Commander Adama, Lt. Gaeta, Helo, and Apollo on finding out possible planets that the two ships could have been taken to by Cain.

They had already found six possible sites, and the Earthers had requested that another race called the Jaffa send one of their ships while cloaked to those coordinates to conduct a scouting mission.

'Cloaking technology,' thought Roslin to herself as she recalled the conversation she and the senior officers, the Vice-President, and Billy had about the existence of that particular technology. They listened intently as Apollo briefed them following his return with the rogue Colonials who had attacked the Earth Camp on Furling Earth. They had listened in stunned silence about the existence of this technology, with the Vice-president saying that if the Colonies had been intact, then they could have traded for that technology. However, Roslin knew that this was a technology that had to be hidden from the rest of the population… she was afraid that if the others knew the Earthers had a technology that was capable of spying on them without them even knowing about it, then there would be calls for that technology to be handed over, something she knew that the Earthers would never do.

'Or there could be widespread riots when we're still just getting used to all of this,' thought Roslin to herself, 'I know that the people are still stressed, they're still mourning our loss and the Earthers are helping with their psychologists working with our own experts, at least the ones who fled the Colonies. This is going to take a long time.'

Roslin remembered how only last week, teams of explorers were sent to explore the surrounding areas, including the oceans, the lakes, and the rivers, and several areas on the continent they were on; with more being sent to the faraway continents and smaller islands. The teams sent to explore the areas also included teams that had equipment to conduct scientific studies on the soil. She wanted her people to do the work of charting their own planet, she also wanted them to search for food sources of their own so that they don't rely on the Earthers too much. During one of the expeditions teams had found the oceans teeming with life, while other teams had found areas nearby where the soil was fertile for crops to grow.

She was getting reports from the expeditions everyday as they found something new; from new species of fish and animals, to ancient ruins that some of the Colonial archaeologists were waiting to get their hands on. Some of them wanted to prove either their hypothesis on the age of the ruins… whether they were in relation with the Scrolls, or that the Earthers were right in there being a civilization that preceded Kobol.

Who came first? Earth or Kobol; It was an argument that was still ongoing despite the evidence, and something that Roslin knew that people would debate no matter what.

Roslin had talked with Commander Adama and the ships captains on the changing role of the fleet. She wanted the Galactica to remain the protector, and for the Commander to start training any new recruits who'll be able to man the great ship. She then turned to the ship's captains and told them that some of their ships would be grounded to be used as raw material to create buildings of their own. She wanted the people to get back to work, she wanted them to build things on their own to show that they were still a strong people, that they were on the way to becoming self-sufficient. She then told the other captains that their ships would be used as cargo vessels in the event that the expedition teams find such adequate sources of food, that they would require a cargo ship or two to ferry those goods and people from the sources to the city.

Things had gone fast over the three weeks as the Colonials met with their Earther counterparts and began jumpstarting the Colonial economy, it was going to be smaller than what it had been obviously, but the Colonials knew it would grow with trade. The new Colonial police force was currently being trained with a mixture of Cadets from all the former Twelve Worlds, except for Sagittarian. A couple of Schools were opened for the children, and two medical centers staffed by both Earth and Colonial personnel.

But there was a long way to go.

Roslin turned around from looking out the window as someone knocked on her door, and smiled.

"Come," she said as the door slid to one side, and Commander Adama stood out in the hallway in his dress uniform.

"Madam President, are you ready?"

"Yes, Bill," said Roslin with a smile as she walked towards the man, before leaving her room. They were headed towards the large ten that was erected just yesterday. With all the reports she had in hand, and all the progress, no matter how small they had made ever since arriving on New Kobol, Roslin was going to give her first press conference to the Colonials on their new home world.

It was going to be a day of renewed hope.

That's what Roslin wanted to give her people so that they would never give up. She was also going to make an announcement that only the military and government leaders, and some selected individuals, had known; she was going to announce the expeditions to Kobol during the press conference that was going to be transmitted by audio to all the Colonials on the planet.

She was going to make sure that this was a day of celebration.

It would be thirty minutes later that that Commander Adama and Roslin were standing side by side behind a lectern under a great tanned coloured tent. She saw the press to the far left, while the rest of the people in front of her consisted of a mixture of Colonial government officials, the military... both Colonial and Earth, Dr. Burke, and a few other invited guests. Even Balter had come to the party, and he was being guarded by both Helo and Billy.

It was then that Dr. Burke approached Roslin and handed her the translator that she received from the Orban during the meeting on Lozan weeks ago, Dr. Burke told her that since she as the one speaking, it would be better if she had it on her collar. Dr. Burke told her that everyone from Earth would hear her in English, while the Colonials under the tent and in their homes would hear her in Colonial Standard.

Roslin nodded her head and thanked Dr. Burke before she turned to the microphones in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she watched as the crowd which had been whispering among each other went silent.

They looked at her.

"My fellow citizens of New Kobol," said Roslin as she held on to the sides on the lectern, "my fellow citizens of the Twelve Colonies, to our men, women and children; I am proud to be your President as we begin this new journey on our new Homeworld. To the Earthers, you have my thanks… and the thanks of my administration, the Quorum, and the thousands of Colonials for your help in settling down on this world. And my great hope is that we continue on this great partnership for years to come."

Roslin smiled as Dr. Burke and the other Earth delegates, including Woolsey, nodded their heads. The woman then began talking about all the reports she had received from her teams that went out exploring the planet. Once she had finished, she then told the Colonials listening that she, in conjunction with the military and several groups of people in the know, had a surprise for them all.

"We will be preparing an expeditionary force that would be sent to Kobol," said the President as the press mumbled while some were taking pictures, everyone in the towers and refugees units, and in the ships in orbit paying attention as she continued to talk, "the teams will consist of two teams of eight joined together with two Earth teams that would accompany them leaving tomorrow."

Roslin purposely left out the involvement of the Cylons, believing that the people would revolt immediately once they realized the make-up of the teams. She had planned that Triana's claims would be released to the press in a few weeks after the first expedition returned to New Kobol under a controlled environment. She was hoping that the teams would have found evidence that would back up Triana's story so that she wasn't called a traitor, or a liar.

'But there will be those who'll still be unhappy,' thought Roslin to herself as she looked at the Colonials in front of her, 'at least with the evidence, the chance of riots would decrease… I hope.'

"The teams have already been selected for the expedition," said Roslin, "and there will be a few Colonial military personnel embedded with the teams, which would consist of archaeologists and scientists."

It was then that Roslin saw a hand up from someone in the Press section of the tent.

"I'll be answering questions later on," said the President, "but, I'll take this one for now. I just ask that the rest of you wait until this Press Conference has been completed. Go ahead."

"Thank you, Madam President," said the reporter, "since an expedition is being sent back to Kobol, what about the section in the scrolls that tell us not to return to that planet; that if we do go back, then blood will be spilled. It has happened before Madam President, the last time you went to Kobol, blood was spilled to the ground… and now a new expedition is leaving for that world. Are you certain this is the right thing to do?"

"Thank you for asking that question," said Roslin looking at the reporter who nodded her head and smiled a little, "we have thought about what the scrolls said about blood being spilled should anyone return to Kobol. I know many of us has had our faith shaken by certain revelations that were made in regards to Kobol and Earth, in regards to what's been written in the great scrolls; this expedition would help to solidify some of those claims either way. It is true that people died the first time we landed on Kobol, but I remind myself constantly that it occurred because of a Cylon trap. If there are Cylons on that world, they will be experiencing a military force that'll protect our scientists, and push them back enough to make a retreat through the Stargate. There are a variety of places that the teams would be exploring, from the great City of the Gods, to the Mountains of Athena, and to the Crypt of Hades. I have every confidence that the teams will be able to hold off any problems that come their way, especially against Cylons who spill Colonial blood."

Roslin then continued taking more questions before she asked the Press, and the Colonials in front of her if they had any questions. Smiling as she listened, Roslin answered the questions as best she could while excitedly thinking about the expeditions that would be leaving tomorrow.

'May we find great things,' thought Roslin to herself as she answered another question.

**Furling Earth, 2300 hours.**

In his tent, Giles was looking at the tank-top wearing back of the Number Three he was laying down behind. He could hear her gentle breaths while his arms were around her waist, the both of them lying under the sleeping bag while their bodies were close enough for warmth in the cool night air. They were protected from the cold outside thanks to the tent, but Giles felt the air inside had already gotten cooler noticeably. The older man looked at the back of the sleeping Anna and couldn't help but think of himself as a bit of a cradle robber when the humanoid Cylon told him that she was only created a month after the fall of the Colonies. However, she did have the memories of her model. She told Giles a few days after he woke up from the ordeal with Sineya before telling the man that she found him fascinating, and wanted to get to know more about him; more than just being colleagues working together on an archaeological expedition.

Giles remembered Anna chuckling when he coughed nervously before he patted his chest saying that he was glad that Buffy and Xander weren't there. As Giles looked at the hair of the sleeping Anna, he remembered sitting her down after the others, who returned with even more artefacts, had gone back to their tents to rest; deciding that they were too exhausted to continue examining the newly found artefacts. It was a few days later, after Giles had fully recovered, that he regaled the Marines, and Anna, with stories of demons and vampires, with stories of apocalypses prevented, and even stories he remembered from the Watchers Diaries.

Of course all of them promised not to tell a soul after Giles said, while fixing his glasses and saying that if they did, then he knew people who could turn them into toads.

"You are kidding, right? Sir?" asked one of the Marines as Giles took a sip of his coffee while looking at the Marine and then shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe," smirked the Watcher as the Marines shuddered; one of them saying that he was afraid of frogs.

Back in the present day, he liked how he and Anna had been getting closer to each other… although a part of himself was still balking at the age difference between them.

'Buffy and Angel's age difference could be counted in centuries,' thought Giles to himself, 'not decades.'

Shaking his head, Giles brushed the edge of her ear with his finger, marvelling at how natural her skin felt. Giles knew that Anna was a machine, but he saw her being human… not just acting human. He remembered their kiss under the full moon after he was telling her more stories, and she told him stories that she had heard while she was on assignments on Caprica. She talked about movies and music on the Colonies; the Cylon woman laughed when Giles said that he started a band on Earth in his youth, and that he even had a picture of himself holding a guitar.

"Guitar?" asked Anna shaking her head that day; the both of them were talking in Colonial Standard, and so Giles waved his hands about before imitating someone playing an air guitar. It was something that made Ana laugh so much that she actually fell down to the ground from her seat; her laughter drawing the other Cylons to the both of them, as well as the Marines.

And Giles was made to do the ridiculous air guitar movements once again.

Giles was then told a few days ago that he was needed back on Earth at the end of this expedition; once the Cylons had returned to Eden since the President wanted to meet all the Scoobies at the BPRI. He was given an option to continue working with the Cylons on Eden, along with Wesley who also whole heartedly accepted a chance to work with Dr. Gardner on Eden. However, Wesley was only temporary since both Cordelia and Angel wanted him to remain with the BPRI.

Cordelia and Angel knew how much Giles was enjoying himself; and Buffy was the one who said that Giles had done the most out of all of them in fighting against the darkness… he trained her, he played surrogate father to all of them since high school, and now he needed a break. That was the message from Cordelia in a letter he received that same day he found out about Wesley joining him for a month after the President's visit… that is if he wanted to continue.

It was something that he agreed to, much to Anna's delight. Giles asked Homeworld, and the SGC, if Anna could be brought with him to the BPRI so that she could see first-hand the creatures of Giles' stories. He and Anna knew what the decision was going to be, but he asked anyway.

He really wanted her to meet Buffy and Kennedy, and Faith, to show Anna the real life 'Protectors' that she had only seen copied on TV. But for now, all Giles could do was wait to hear the decision of his request while he lay down next to Anna. The Cylon stirred for a moment in her sleep before Giles pulled her closer, and then lay his head on the pillow they shared. Tomorrow they were heading for another underground complex they found close by that had low levels of energy emissions, Giles and Anna would be at the camp, while two of their team, and three Marines head there for a journey via Puddle Jumper.

So far they hadn't found any survivors like Triana, but the search continued. And will continue even after Giles left for Eden, and then for Earth… before returning once again.

**Faith and Willow's House, 2300 hours.**

Dawn and Jon were in bed, the young man grunting as Dawn collapsed on top of him – the both of them sweating while Dawn was panting while she gave Jon a deep kiss. It didn't take long before Dawn slipped off the young man and lay down next to him, her head on his chest while he reached around her back with his arm and rubbed circles on the small of her back. Dawn had already talked to Willow and Faith earlier that day following their return with Ira and Sheila Rosenberg from the CMR-Intergalactic Gate Bridge where the families were able to see a sight that very few people would ever see, two entire galaxies from the void in the middle. Willow had talk to Dawn from the Prometheus Station and told her what she told Ira and Sheila when Ira recognized Athena in his memories; it was something that surprised Dawn as well. But she agreed to follow Willow's explanation in the event that they, and Joyce and the others meet, and Ira then recognizing Dawn.

"I'll tell mom and Buffy too," said Dawn a few hours back.

Back in the dimly lit room, which had candles lit in various corners of the room, Dawn and Jon just lay together. Dawn returned from Furling Earth weeks ago after Roslin decided to send Zarek and the rogue group to an unknown planet where they won't bother anyone again since the Stargate was inoperative – Pete's World. Jon then returned a few weeks later from New Kobol to take a break before he was going off to New Kobol once more, except this time… his team was going there to meet up with Dawn's team, SG-2; it was something that had been agreed beforehand. From there, a combined Colonial and Cylon team would meet at a buffer planet – a feat that was engineered thanks to intense negotiations by Dr. Gardner, Dr. Burke, Woolsey, Natalie, and Roslin – where the Colonial and Cylon members going to Kobol would be under the command of the Earth officers.

The Cylons had insisted that they join in the expedition since it was Triana herself, a Furling, who said that humans and her ancestors… the ancestors of the Cylon race, lived together. And they had every right as the humans to visit Kobol and launch an expedition of their own. A majority of the Colonials still held on to the belief that Kobol was originally the home of human beings, that Triana herself said that humans were there first, and it was a long time before humans even discovered the Furling drones. The argument went back and forth for hours before Commander Adama was the one who put forward the idea that if the Cylons wanted to join in the expedition, then they could have only eight representatives total… and the Colonials would have another eight representatives for both teams led by two teams from Earth, for the first batch of explorers.

And the Earth teams would be in command of the two teams.

Dawn knew that the first group of two Earth teams, and a Human-Cylon combined team was due to leave tomorrow. And then it would be Dawn and Jon's turn with their mixed Cylon-human team a few days later.

For right now though, Dawn was content with cuddling next to Jon who was running his hand through her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed while she drew circles on his chest, and then looked up and gave him a smile.

"You up for brunch tomorrow?" asked Dawn.

"Yea, sure," said Jon as he smirked down at Dawn, "but I'm kinda hungry now."

"I'm exhausted," said Dawn with her eyes wide open.

"I didn't mean you and I doing the… you know," said Jon as Dawn chuckled, "you dirty minded pervert."

"Hey," said Dawn before she bit her lower lip and arched an eyebrow while looking at Jon, "it takes one to know one."

"Hah," said Jon as Dawn laughed out loud before laying her head on the young man's chest one more time, "I was thinking Pizza? And then… maybe a few movies? I mean we have a few days off before we go to New Kobol."

"I'm game," said Dawn nodding her head as she looked up at Jon.

"What do you think the teams will find on Kobol?" asked Jon as he ran his fingers through Dawn's brunette hair, "I read the translated report that was taken a few weeks ago on what happened when the Colonials went there the last time, and.. oh, did you read it?"

"Yep," said Dawn laying her head on Jon's chest, "a few of them died when they were on that world the last time, Roslin lost that priestess… I think her name was Elosha, right?"

"Yea," replied Jon, "their scrolls said that anyone who returns to Kobol will have their blood spilled on the planet. And with the blood that was already spilled the last time that the Colonials returned… well, you know what happened."

"But that was a trap though, wasn't it?" asked Dawn as she looked up at Jon, "don't tell me you think this is a prophecy or something?"

"And you don't?" smirked Jon, "I've read Red's reports on what she did before joining the SGC, she talked about prophecies and…"

"Awww," said Dawn while she was pouting her lips and speaking, "are you scared of this prophecy?"

"No," said Jon as he grabbed Dawn who yelped as he flipped her over until he was lying on top of her, their fingers intertwined with each other as Jon held her hands out by the side of her head and looked into her eyes, "just cautious; why do you think the SG teams are heading there with the Kull armour? In case there are Cylons on that planet. We stand the best chance in that armour in case there are rogue Cylons and we need to retreat. I mean if there's too many of them."

"Oh," replied Dawn with a grin before she looked down between then, grinned, and then looked back up at Jon, "I thought you were just scared."

"Ummm…" said Jon as he leaned down, "no."

Dawn chuckled as the young man then kissed him, all thought of pizza having been forgotten as the both of them fell asleep exhausted forty minutes later.

**Kobol, 0100 hours.**

Priestess Elosha remembered her death, she remembered stepping on the mine… she remembered watching the mine rise into the air before exploding. All she saw was a bright flash of light, followed by intense heat. She never felt getting slammed onto the ground or Roslin turning her body around before crying over her death.

Elosha, the Chief Priestess on the Galactica was dead.

Until she wasn't.

As she shadowed the last remaining Cylon through the nights, while taking shelter during the day, and then running after the Cylon's scent; a scent that she experienced when she came upon the aftermath of a great battle where there were Centurion heads and body pieces all over the ground, along with dead bodies of humanoid Cylons. Due to the absence of human blood, Elosha had been keeping herself sane by drinking the blood of small animals, and hiding from the older more powerful of those she knew as blood demons.

She still remembered her scream when she realized that she was resurrected into a demon form a few months ago. She looked into the eyes of her sire and stumbled back on the grass while she looked wide eyed at the fangs that shone in the moonlight, the yellow eyes that were looking back at her, and the ridges on the forehead. She then looked down at the palm of its hand and saw the cut that was trickling with blood already begin to heal.

Elosha remembered the creature growling at her before it turned around and ran into the depts. Of the forest. There was this instinct in her to follow the creature, but she didn't want to.. she couldn't believe what she had become.

She denied what she had become. She denied the bloodlust that she felt.

She denied it for two weeks while walking around in the night time; she had found out the hard that she couldn't be in the sunlight. She felt her skin burn before she manged to take shelter in a covered ditch, which was where she watched her skin heal from its damage.

But she still denied herself what she really was.

However, the time came to accept her fate when the bloodlust had been so intense that her mind threatened to go insane. Elosha saw a small animal and she could feel the change, she could hear it's heartbeat as her fangs extended and the demon took over immediately. Elosha lunged towards the small animal and bit into it. She sucked in its blood as if it was ambrosia. Screaming in pain and anguish once her mind was clear and she threw the animal to the side. She looked at her hands and her eyes widened at the blood, and then she looked at the dead animal. Shaking her head at what she realized she had just done, Elosha screamed again, and again.

It would be months later that she came to begrudgingly accept what she was. She drank the blood of whatever animals she could find every few weeks, once she remembered nothing after she went a month between feedings. All she remembered was that she saw red before she woke up covered in blood from the two eviscerated animals that were nearby. Their guts spilled onto the red coloured ground.

By the time Elsoha had come across the destroyed Centurions and Cylons, she had already gotten used to what she was. She knew that there was increased activity from the nearby tribes of Blood Demons, but she avoided them as much as she could, preferring to feed on the smaller creatures. But looking at the beings at her feet, she couldn't help but smile. She crouched down and dipped her finger into the flesh of a Cylon where a scratch was made by the vampires that attacked it. Elosha pulled out the finger while it was covered in blood, and then licked her finger clean while closing her eyes and taking in the taste. It was then that she stood up and sniffed the air around her. Narrowing her eyes, Elosha turned around and walked over to the dark brown liquid that was spilling for the Centurions to the ground below. She leaned down and put some on her finger, and smelled it.

And then she smiled.

Elosha suspected that it could simply be another Centurion, but she also had the presence of mind to believe that it could also be a humanoid Cylon who was using the Centurion's lubrication to hide its scent. Elosha followed the scent while running through the undergrowth; if it was a Cylon Centurion, then she was going to avoid it. She followed the scent for days before realizing that the footprints on the soft ground were not that of a centurion, but that of a Humanoid Cylon.

Elosha smiled when she realized that she'd be having her first taste of human blood; humanoid Cylon blood and she licked her lips while she rested during the day. She knew that the Cylon was getting a head start when she was resting, but Elosha had an instinctual awareness of where the Cylon was heading for; the City of the Gods.

'The gods have given me a gift,' thought Elosha to herself as she took shelter from the sun, 'a Cylon to feast on.'

Now, under the moonlit night a few meters away from the downed Colonial Raptor, Elosha smiled at the scent of the Centurion lubricant. She knew that the Humanoid Cylon was in the ship… and that the other blood demons didn't know about it, about the Cylon. She closed her eyes and she heard footsteps from inside the small ship, she heard buttons being pressed before she opened her eyes once again. She moved in from the rear of the ship, and headed to the hatch.

And then knocked on the door with a grin on her face.

TBC.

 


	184. A Vampire, and a Baby

**Kobol, an hour before Elosha's arrival at the downed Raptor, 0000 hours.**

Tessa had just woken up from her exhaustion fuelled sleep; finding herself on the floor, she slowly got up and found herself shrouded in darkness. It was something she preferred as she sat up on the floor; she was afraid that the blood demons would see the cabin lights if they had been turned on, and would come to investigate.

And then they would find her before breaking through the glass, and coming inside the ship to get her.

Tessa didn't want that to happen, she wanted to survive. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her, Tessa gave a small smile when she saw the console for the Electronic Countermeasures console in front of her. She stood up and then turned to walk towards the cockpit. The ship was mostly intact as she sat o the pilots seat and then reached toward, all the while praying to God that there was at least some power to send a locator beacon signal from the crashed ship for a few seconds every hour. Tessa was sure that Cylon vessels would eventually return to the planet and search for some sort of beacon to find them, and then rescue them. Tessa knew that she would also be comfortable if it were Colonials who found her and took her prisoner, anything was better than staying on this world where blood demons could come after her at any time.

Tessa pressed some buttons, and smiled as some lit up while she looked out the canopy for any movement outside. Not seeing anything, she looked down and pressed another button that activated the beacon. She heard a few beeps before she pressed the button again after ten seconds, turning off the beacon to conserve power. Sighing, Tessa then got off the pilot's seat and went to the rear of the ship so that she could start checking on the other systems, especially weapons. She knew that if the blood demons did manage to find her despite her trick with the Cylon lubricant, Tessa needed a way to fight.

She needed the Raptor's on-board weapons to be active.

She had been checking systems for the past hour in the dark while occasionally looking out of the canopy for any movement before going back to her search. She found that the ship still had twenty percent power in reserve, but the engines and weapon systems were all gone. The flight systems were destroyed in the crash and it was a small miracle that the beacon was working. Tessa did have to pry off a panel on the floor that contained a first aid kit, as well as a small handgun with military grade ammo for emergency purposes. When Tessa found the gun, she loaded the ammo and then place it in her trousers at the small of her back.

But she knew it wouldn't help against the blood demons, it was more for her so that she could kill herself if she was ever surrounded… she didn't want to die like an animal. She would rather die on her own terms, even if that meant killing herself.

She was examining other systems; taking her time to make sure that she used the remaining power wisely when she heard a knock on the hatch. Tessa turned around with her eyes wide open as she leaned on the console, her hands shaking as the knock on the hatch came again. Tessa could feel her heart beating wildly as she wondered what could be out there.

"Help me," said a woman's voice as Tessa grabbed the gun in the small of her back and held it out at the hatch while she reached for the button to the left, "my… my name is Elosha, I… I am a colonial Priestess and please help me. If there's any Colonial aboard.. please… please help me."

'Colonial?' thought Tessa to herself as she recalled the party that crashed onto the planet months ago, 'they left someone behind?'

"In the name of the gods, please help me… these… these blood demons… I am afraid. Please help me," cried Elosha who was pretending to be the panicked woman, "I've managed to avoid them but… but they could get me anytime so please, help me!"

Tessa just stood facing the hatch transfixed; she didn't know if she should open the door and let the person in, or just stay hidden behind the console where the shadows were the darkest. The rapping on the door increased with the increase in pitch of the voice of the woman who was now being hysterical. But Tessa still stood transfixed eyeing the hatch in front of her while she tried to wonder how it is that a lone human managed to survive all alone with all the blood demons prowling the area.

"How… how many of you are there?" asked Tessa, her voice was shaking as she spoke out while standing from where she was in front of the Electronic Counter-Measures console in the rear of the small vessel.

"It is only I, please let me in!" cried the voice as Tessa's eyes went wide open. She knew it was impossible for anyone to survive this long with the blood demons out there. Tessa knew that the only reason she serviced was because of the lubricant that was smeared onto her face and arms.

So Tessa took a step back while shaking her head.

Tessa knew that as a Cylon, she was stronger than a regular human being, however, she wasn't sure how much stronger she was than a blood demon.

And she didn't want to test out her strength; she was afraid to die.

So all she did was just stand as the rapping on the hatch increased until Tessa yelped and leaned back against the console behind her when the rapping turning to pounding. And then she heard the voice of the woman grow louder, and deeper.

"Open the door, you Cylon," growled the woman as Tessa's heart beat faster, the sound of her blood pumping behind her ear overtaking her senses as she stared at the hatch, "open the hatch… let me in, you sinful creature. The gods made me what I am to feed on you, to feed on your kind. I tasted the blood of your people... it was just a taste. And it was delicious."

"Frack you!" screamed Tessa with tears in her eyes. She was terrified, and doing everything she could to not drop her weapon onto the floor of the ship.

The sound of the pounding on the hatch stopped all of a sudden, and now all Tessa could hear was her blood pumping and her panting breath. She took a step forward just when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head to the right, towards the cockpit area, Tessa screamed and jumped back with one hand over her mouth when she saw a woman in a tattered dress looking at her with glowing yellow eyes. She then saw the sharp fangs that reflected some of the moonlight, and the forehead ridges that Tessa had seen on the other Blood Demons that attacked her, and her people, and destroyed the majority of the Centurions that they had with them.

Tessa saw the blood demon that called itself Elosha snarl before jumping onto the stubby nose of the vessel, and glared at her through the glass canopy. The female Cylon yelped as Elosha slammed her fists down onto the glass of the canopy. Tessa cowered against the rear wall of the ship while looking at Elosha making cracks on the glass. Tessa then brought the gun in her hand to the side of her own head as the glass shattered after the blood demon punched it for the seventh time. Tessa was about to pull the trigger when she looked on surprised as the glass fell into the ship itself, but when Elosha attempted to jump into the ship, she seemed to just bounce off an invisible barrier. Tessa put the gun down slowly and then stood up on trembling legs. She watched Elosha snarl before she jumped onto the stubby nose of the ship, and then jumped towards the broken canopy. However, she bounced of the invisible barrier and fell back onto the grass.

Tessa didn't want to get closer to the cockpit due to her fear of the figure that was glaring at her while baring it's fang. All she could do was lean forward slight, and then use her Cylon enhanced eyes to ensure that there really was no more glass covering the cockpit; there was nothing to prevent Elosha from coming into the ship.

"You made this your home, little Cylon," said Elosha before she bared her fangs at Tessa, and then straightened up while her hands were stretched out, but the finger tips curved inwards, "let me in, child."

"No," Tessa said shaking her head, her body trembling in fear at the real-life monster in front of her.

"It is better to die now!" exclaimed Elosha after snarling at the humanoid Cylon, "I will just drink my fill, and then I will leave. You will be alive, and I will wait for your blood to replenish. Once it has, I will feed again. You will be my food source, Cylon."

"No!" yelled Tessa, tears in her eyes that she was trying to control.

"If you try to escape in the day," smiled Elosha, "you will not go far once it is night. The other blood demons may not see you as a humanoid Cylon because of your scent, but I will. I have your scent, child. And I will feed, it is just a matter of time. It is your choice if you wish to be my personal food source now, or die a horrible death when you leave the safety of this home."

"Go… go… frack yourself!" screamed Tessa as Elosha pulled her arms back by her side, bent forward and bared her fangs. She growled before she ran to the left of the ship.

And Tessa just collapsed onto the floor, and broke down.

She was going to die; it was only a matter of time.

'No one will save me,' thought Tessa to herself as she scrambled behind the console where she hid in shadow. She didn't finish everything that she wanted to get done, but believed that it would be better served if she continued tomorrow morning. Tessa knew that Elosha couldn't come into the ship, and supposed it was what the blood demon said about the ship being the Cylon's home.

'Maybe they can't come in to this place without permission,' thought Tessa to herself while shaking her head, and trying to remember if there was such a rule on 'The Protector', 'either way, I can wait. I can wait. There will be time tomorrow to continue checking the rest of the ship's systems. For now I can…'

Tessa's thoughts were interrupted by Elosha's laughter, followed by her banging her fists on the exterior of the ship.

"I will eat you, my little Cylon!" screamed Elosha as Tessa whined and covered her ears, "I will feed on your blood."

It would be like that for the rest of the night as Tessa tried to force herself to sleep; the sounds of the metal clanging from Elosha pounding the hull of the ship with her fists. It continued for hours, vanishing just before the first light of dawn appeared in the sky.

'Thank you, God,' thought Tessa to herself as she closed her eyes; and slept.

**New Kobol, 0900 hours.**

It was going to be an hour before the first two teams left through the Stargate to the buffer planet where they would meet the Cylon teams, and then from there, they would be heading on to Kobol. The SG teams had already been briefed on the Stargate in Kobol not having a DHD, at least one that they couldn't see. So the leaders of the two SG teams were given a case that contained a dialling computer, and a naquada generator to power the Stargate so that they could gate back to the buffer planet.

The SG teams, SG-34 and SG-39, led by Major Neely and Major Bing respectively, had a briefing with the Colonial delegation on the Stargate on Kobol. Roslin and the Commander, as well as various other members of the Colonial military and scientists who were heading out for the expedition were present as Major Neely told them what they knew so far in regards to the Stargate on Kobol.

"How have you come to know this information?" asked Roslin who was standing next to Dr. Burke on one side. They were all in a small tent so that Major Neely, who was wearing the translation device, would be able to talk to all of the participants at once.

"We've received this information from a source," Dr. Burke replied nodding at the President She remembered the briefing that General Landry gave her a few days ago when they were still planning this expedition. He told Dr. Burke about the dream Willow had of when she visited Kobol while she was Athena, and that there no DHD's and the Stargate was located inside a cave. Back in the present day, Dr. Burke told Roslin and the other Colonials that their source was very reliable. "But I'm afraid that we can't reveal this source, all we know is that she has been on Kobol fairly recently by accident. She told us everything that we've told you."

Roslin knew there was something else that she, and the other Colonials, were not being told. She turned to Commander Adama, Vice-President Hunt, and then to Dr. Burke once again before asking if they could speak in private.

"Certainly," replied Dr. Burke before giving them a smile. She then told Riley that she'll be right back, before leaving out of the tent with Roslin, Commander Adama, and the Vice-President. Once they were outside, the four of them walk towards one of the three Raptor's hat were parked in the nearby clearing.

"Dr. Burke," said Roslin in Colonial Standard once they had reached a Raptor. They were far away from the effects of the translation device, so their speech reverted to Colonial Standard to Dr. Burke's ears. They then looked around to make sure that they were alone before Roslin asked Dr. Burke how it was that this source knew that the planet she had been to was Kobol.

Dr. Burke knew that this question would have come up sooner or later, and it was something that she and the SGC had made contingency plans in case it was ever asked. Dr. Burke calmly told Roslin and the others that this source used her ship to scan the surface of the planet, and had sent the resultant pictures of ruins to the SGC. Dr. Burke told them that the archaeologists were planning to go to the planet in a few weeks' time, but at that time… they had no idea that they were looking at the surface of Kobol.

"When we sent copies of the pictures you took the last time you were on Kobol," said Dr. Burke looking at the President and Vice-President, "one of the archaeologists recognized the ruins. He compared it to the pictures that were sent by our source, and confirmed that the two images were a match. This source landed her ship to explore one of the sites, and stumbled on the Gate to the Stars in a cave on the side of a mountain. That's how we knew about the Gate to the Stars on Kobol."

"Where is she now?" asked Commander Adama as he watched the translator's body language.

"She's heading for another world," replied Dr. Burke, "she's a very private person, and only sends us information that she feels would be important, or f she believes that it would make us curious. And that would result in an exploratory mission."

"We would like to meet her one day," said the President as Dr. Burke nodded her head. Roslin still wasn't sure about the story that Dr. Burke had given them. She felt that there was something off, as if it was a practiced story that she was supposed to tell them if any questions were asked, 'or maybe I'm just being paranoid. These Earthers have been in contact with alien races for far longer than we have, and this source could very well be an alien that would like to remain private.'

Shaking her head and sighing, Roslin apologized for taking Dr. Burke away from the briefing.

"Oh, no," chuckled Dr. Burke waving her hands, "don't worry about it. Maybe we should head back? I'm sure there's more preparations that need to be made before leaving in an hour."

"After you, Dr. Burke," said Vice-President hunt as he motioned towards the tent. He and Dr. Burke then walked together towards the tent in the distance, while Roslin and Commander Adama were just a few steps behind them. Commander Adama looked at Roslin before leaning into her ear, while they were strolling at a leisurely pace towards the tent.

"She's hiding something, Laura," whispered the Commander while the Vide-President and Dr. Burke were talking to each other, "I can feel it."

"I suppose," replied Roslin in a whisper, "but the question is what? And if it poses a danger to the teams heading to Kobol."

"If it did, I don't believe they would be sending their own teams," whispered the Commander, "no, I have doubts, and there's something off about her body language, when she mentioned how she came about the information on Kobol."

"I've thought about that too," whispered Roslin, almost at the tent as the effects of the translation took over again, "but I feel that how she got the information does not pose a danger to our people. Do you agree, Bill?"

"I agree," replied the Commander in a whisper, "but we would need an answer some time, Laura."

"I agree on that," whispered the President as they walked back into the tent while the briefing was still on-going, "but we can wait on that question."

"Very well," said the Commander nodding his head. It was just then that he noticed a brown haired man rushing into the tent, looking at the people in the tent, and then jogged towards Riley, and whispered something in his ear. The Commander saw Riley's eyes open wide and then look at him, before Riley turned to look at the young man who brought him the message.

The young man nodded his head before jogging out of the tent.

The Commander then saw Riley striding towards him, before telling the older man that he needed to talk to him, and Helo.

"It's important, sir," said Riley as the Commander nodded his head.

**Beta Site, 0915 hours.**

For the past few weeks, Triana had been doing her best to learn English with the help of Sharon and her teacher. Triana was lagging behind the humanoid Number Three, D'Anna, and the other Final Five Cylons who were being taught English by another teacher; the five of them had settled down into their new normal lives. Triana knew that they missed being with the Colonial's after all, they were the Final Five's people, the only ones they knew, at least until they get their memories back. In the case of Triana, it was vital that she learn as fast as possible since she hadn't even begun programming a way to lift the block that was preventing the Final Five from accessing their true memories. She did look at some of the programming code the Earthers would use on one of their computers, but it was gibberish to her.

In meantime, Triana had asked for the use of a Colonial computer system, a request that that was still being considered by the Colonial leadership on New Kobol. She had sent out multiple requests, but so far all they had been saying was that they would think about it. It wasn't until a few days ago that a spare computer from one of the ships was approved for being sent over to the Beta Site.

It would be sent in a few more days after the Colonials make sure that there is nothing on the device, except for the operating system. It was something that Triana expected, and accepted. It would be a few more days before the computer came trhough the Stargate, and Triana was in her quesrters looking at pictures in a book of building on earth. She was abel to read a few of the words, leading to her getting an idea of what was being said, with the picture of a large columned building.

'No stars,' though Triana to herself as she looked at the picture of the Parthenon during the day time, 'we can't figure out the location of this Earth from a cloudy day. The Earthers know that.'

Triana sighed as she closed the book and placed it on the table when there was a knock on her door.

" _Come in,"_ said Triana as an uniformed male officer walked into her room and nodded her head. One part of her was hoping that it would be one of the Final Five Cylons who had knocked on her door, they hadn't mixed much since arriving at the Beta Site. Triana knew that they were settling down slowly, but they didn't mix with her at least not all of them. She had met and talked to Chief Tyrol and Tori, who were curious about their pasts on Furling Earth. Sam Anders, Colonel TIgh, and Ellen however were not interested, and were still in denial… even with all the evidence presented to them. However, the Final Five did not wish to be around D'Anna, who was one of the faces of those who murdered billions of people on twelve worlds. On the other hand, Triana wanted to be with the Final Five, her people, but she mostly avoided D'Anna due to what she did on the Colonies. However, D'Anna spent a lot of time with Sharon, as did Triana herself, and she tried to get to know the Furling better; but even so, Triana's skin crawled whenever she was near D'Anna.

Shaking her head as she stood up from her seat, Triana saw that the officer was motioning for her to follow him. Triana saw him bring his arms and, and then place them one on top of the other before swinging them gently, as if he was cradling a baby.

Triana's eyes went wide once she figured out what the officer was trying to tell her. Nodding her head, she followed the officer out of the door before they jogged down a few hallways. Leaving the building a few seconds later, they ran to another building where the infirmary was located. Running in through a pair of double doors and into the building, the both of them ran through the hallways until Triana saw Colonel Tigh and the others, including D'Anna, standing outside a pair of closed doors.

"I don't know why we're here," said the Colonel in Colonial Standard, with the translator on his collar translating his speech to English, "this is…."

"Colonel," said Chief Tyrol after nodding at Triana, and then looking at the balding man before him, "you know they repeated the tests on us again, we're Cylons. I.. I mean I don't know how old we are and, I mean we may have originally been these Furling people; we don't know. Which is why we need to find out, I know its going to take time… but Tori and I've already accepted who and what we are."

"And one of our own is about to give birth," said an excited Tori.

"Saul," said Triana as the Colonel glared at her, making the Furling stop talking. The door's opened and a doctor who had her face covered with a mask handed one to Triana and told her to come in, that Sharon was asking for her. Triana nodded her head before rushing inside the room where, with the doors swinging closed behind her, Triana smiled while jogging over to Sharon who was lying on the bed. Triana held the young humanoid Cylon's hand, while wiping the sweat of her brow with her other hand.

"I'm here," said Triana, the range of the translation device still covering them, "you're going to be alright."

"You came," smiled Sharon looking at the Furling woman, "Helo? Is.. is Helo coming?"

"Doctor?" asked Triana as she turned to look at the doctor, "is the father of her baby on the way?"

"He and his escort should have left New Kobol for the buffer planet," said the Doctor as she put down a phone right next to the double doors, "I just spoke to Colonel Pierce, that's what he told me."

The phone then rang again, and the doctor hurried to pick it up. She then turned to look at Triana and Sharon before she put the phone back down on its cradle.

"He's here," said the doctor as smiles grew on the faces of Triana and Sharon who started to breathe hard, saying that the baby was on the way.

Since receiving the message from Commander Adama about Sharon going into labour, Helo wasn't able to think about anything else. All he did was ask for permission to leave New Kobol to be with Sharon when she gave birth to their daughter. There was no denying that request from the Commander, he had a son and he lost one in an accident years ago, and he had been away from his own family when they still lived in Caprica.

There were many things that the Commander regretted, most of all was that he didn't spend as much time with his own children as he should have.

"Go," was the only thing he said while Roslin and the Vice-President, and Dr. Burke, as well congratulated him before he went off running with Riley to the Stargate. The two men just ran silently towards the DHD, to which Riley then dialled the number of the buffer planet. He motioned towards Helo, after the wormhole activated, to hold on while he radioed the people on the other side. Once they were given clearance, Riley rushed through the wormhole with Helo, and then ran out the other side as the Stargate disengaged. As the both of them headed down the stairs of the Stargate pedestal, Riley ordered on of the officers to dial the Stargate to the Beta Site.

Helo was pacing impatiently while the DHD was being dialled. He put his hands over his head as he looked at the clear blue sky, and then the trees, and pillars of rising smoke from a village he could see in the distance. It was then that he caught a whiff of cooked meat wafting through the air just as the Stargate activated. He heard Riley speaking in the man's strange language, which he didn't understand since there were no translation devices present, and turned to face him. Helo saw Riley nodding his head before motioning to the Colonial officer that he needed to head through the Stargate. Helo motioned towards Riley, trying to ask through sign language if the Earther was going to the Beta Site with him.

Riley shook his head.

Riley knew that there was someone on the other side waiting to take Helo straight to the infirmary, and he didn't have a way to convey that information to Helo. The best he could do was gently hold on to the Colonial Officer's shoulder, and then motion towards the event horizon of the wormhole.

And then Riley smiled and nodded his head.

Helo then nodded his head, unsure about if there would be someone on the other side to help him, before he ran through the wormhole and found himself in a building. He saw an officer waving at him, and then motioning the Colonial officer to follow him. Nodding his head as the Stargate disengaged, Helo ran with the officer out of the Gateroom, and through a few hallways. Helo didn't see much of what was going on in the rooms he ran past, but it didn't matter to him.

Not now, at least.

He was going to be a father, and the mother of his child was waiting.

The Earthers stood to one side as Helo and the officer ran through the hallways, and then out into the open. They headed towards the infirmary, and then ran in through the double doors. A few more hallways later, Helo was standing in front of Colonel Tigh and the others.

"Colonel," said Helo nodding his head.

"Captain," replied the Colonel while a curt nod while Chief Tyrol slapped in hand on Helo's shoulder, and squeezed while offering his congratulations.

"Thanks, Chief," said Helo as the double doors swung open and the same doctor as earlier peeked her head out into the hallway, and then pointed at Helo.

"Are you Captain Karl Agathon?" asked the doctor as Helo nodded his head.

"Come with me," said the Doctor as she opened the door, and the Final Five, and D'Anna, flinched when they heard Sharon scream. Once Helo as at the door, the doctor handed the Colonial officer a mask, and told him to put in on. Helo did as he was told before entering the infirmary, and then running towards Sharon with the doors swinging closed behind him.

"Sharon," he whispered as he reached for and grabbed her hand. Sharon looked to her left with tear stained eyes before she gave out a hearty laugh, which soon gave way to a loud scream as she tightened her hold on both Triana and Helo's hands.

"You came," breathed Sharon after her scream while Triana handed some ice chips to Helo, and told him to place some in Sharon's mouth so that she doesn't get dehydrated. Helo nodded his head at Triana before taking the cup and releasing Sharon's hand. He put some of the chips in her mouth before putting the cup on a table, and then grabbing her hand again. Helo then leaned forward and said that he loved her before kissing Sharon's forehead.

"Thank you," whispered Helo at Triana, "all her messages to me said that you've been with her every step of the way."

"It was my pleasure," replied Triana nodding her head.

It would be an hour later that a panting Sharon lay on her bed with Helo holding tight to her hand. They both looked at the doctor, her nurse, and Triana working on a still body on a corner. Helo and Sharon looked at each other in worry, and then at the three people who were hovering over the baby. Sharon, a lump forming n her throat at not hearing the sound of the baby crying, was about to say something when the most beautiful sound erupted from the table.

A sound that made Helo and Sharon cry tears of joy while Triana looked back at the both of them with a toothy grin on her face.

Their baby was crying.

TBC.

 


	185. Farewell and Hello

**New Kobol, 1015 hours.**

The two teams were ready to set off for Kobol with Major Neely leading SG-34 and Major Bing leading SG-39. Under their teams would be two Colonial officers on each team, Apollo and Lt. Gaeta on one team, and Starbuck and Captain Kelley on the other team. The rest of the Colonial contingent consisted of six researchers and scientists, on each team. The plan was that the two, four people SG teams would break up into two predetermined teams upon reaching Kobol, and take with them a selected number of Colonial officers and civilians, as well as Cylons once they reached the planet. The teams would then be connected using subspace radios while they carried out their days long treks to four different sites.

It was an arrangement already agreed to by the Colonials and Cylons; and it was agreed that the entire length of this expedition be considered a truce for both sides in the interest of scientific, religious, and archaeological discovery.

With the news throughout the military, particularly in the Galactica which was orbiting the planet, that Helo was the father of a beautiful baby girl, many thought that it was a positive omen. The birth of a baby on the day of an expedition was seen as the gods smiling upon them. Of course, the news filtered to the civilian population within thirty minutes of the announcement; some sharing the sentiments of the military, while others seeing the baby as the anti-thesis of everything their gods had told them in the Scrolls.

It was unnatural and evil.

As Roslin stood talking with Dr. Burke, the leaders of the Earth and Colonials who were heading to Kobol, and Commander Adama, the President was very aware that the question of the baby's citizenship would come up. She was already preparing an argument in her mind that the baby represented a bridge between both their peoples… but squashed that line of thought immediately.

She knew she would have a riot in her hands if she mentioned that during a wireless address to the quorum.

She was telling Apollo and the others to be careful while thinking that the Quorum would want a very good reason if she wanted to push for the baby having Colonial citizenship. But given that the Colonies recognized a new-born as having the citizenship of the mother…. That was going to be a problem since Sharon was a Cylon. She wanted to make the argument that this child represented the chance to not pass down their sins and hate to the next generation, that even though the Cylons would never be forgiven for what they had done, their children – the next generation needed to be given the future so that the cycle of violence could be broken.

Roslin didn't know if there would be a day when Colonials and Cylons would be friends, but she knew it would not be now.

Shaking her head off those thoughts, Roslin shared Commander Adama's sentiment with Apollo that he needed to be careful on Kobol.

"Be wary of the Cylons."

"I will, dad," replied Apollo nodding his head.

"Listen up, people," yelled Major Neely as he stood next to Dr. Burke who had the translation device on her collar, "we'll be heading to the buffer planet first, then from there, we'll be sending the awaiting probe to Kobol. If, and I mean if, there's no immediate danger in the Stargate's immediate area, we will go through. Understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads, and it was then that the order was given to dial the Stargate. The two SG teams had officers who would be doubling up as translators on this mission, and they then went to the Colonials and introduced themselves and explained their roles. Once the Stargate was active, Riley walked up to Major Neely and Bing, telling the both of them to be careful… especially with Starbuck.

"The Commander assured me that that Starbuck will not harm the Cylons, especially after she's been getting help with her emotions," explained Riley, "but I still want one of your men watching her, if she does anything out of character? Zat her, and then order everyone back to the gate."

"Understood, sir," said the two Majors together.

With the Stargate already activated, the two teams of Earth and Colonial officers walked through the event horizon and arrived on a new world where two teams of humanoid Cylons made up of four Eights, three of the Number Threes, and one number Eight were waiting to one side. And on the other side were officers from the SGC examining a MALP probe.

The Two Major's headed to the SGC officers, but not before telling the other members of their teams to stay close to the Colonials and Cylons. With the two Majors walking down the pedestals stairs towards the MALP that lay on brown coloured grass which covered the flat landscape as far as the eye could see. The Colonials immediately looked up in awe; they were what they thought to be a planet in orbit of a gas giant.

" _A moon, actually,"_ clarified one of the SG members as he and Apollo walked down the pedestal, the Colonial officer looking up at the gas giant all the while. Apollo then shook his head before nodding at the Captain who had just spoken to him. He then turned and motioned the other Colonials to move down onto the grass before leading them to stand nearby the Cylon contingent.

Even though there was a truce between then, the rest of the SG teams could feel the tension in the air. They were ready to intervene as the Colonials approached the Cylons, all of whom had backpacks, as did the Colonials, of equipment they needed, and just glared at them. The SG teams saw Apollo and the others just stare at the Cylons for a few seconds before moving away, with Starbuck lingering behind for a few more seconds with her hand on the butt of her sidearm before giving the Cylons a smirk, and then walking away.

There was a collective sigh of relief that nothing bad happened during that first meeting, so while the Cylons and Colonials were keeping to themselves. Major Neely and Bing were examining the contents of the MALP with the officers who arrived from the SGC.

"Sirs," said one of the officers as he opened a side compartment with contained a black bag, "you have a laptop with the dialling program loaded onto it, and in the upper left compartment of the left and the right side of the MALP, you'll find two naquada generators; one in each compartment. That, and the usual things that come with the MALP are at your disposal. Our team will be here, sirs, for the week while your teams explore the planet. Oh, and Sirs? The SGC would like for us to be contacted every eight hours."

"We'll have a team stationed at the Stargate," said Major Bing, "they'll have a subspace radio with them for instant communications, and we'll check in with them, and then they'll check in with you guys."

"Yes, sir," said one of the officers nodding his head before Major Neely asked him to dial Kobol.

The Major, along with Major Bing, then turned and walked towards the Cylons and the Colonials before stopping a few steps away. Major Bing then told the translators to tell the Cylons and Colonials what he was going to say in Ancient Greek.

"Listen up," yelled Major Bing with Neely standing next to hi, his hands on his hips, "we will be sending in the MALP probe first. Like we mentioned on New Kobol, we'll examine the immediate area for threats of any kind. We see something in the cave that's not supposed to be there? Then we'll decide on whether to continue, or hold it off. If there is nothing, the obviously we'll be going through."

"You know the groups you've been assigned to," bellowed Major Neely while the translators were doing their jobs, break into your groups… as you'll see, each of the four groups will have a translator from Earth. Anything… and I mean anything that you need to know? Go through the officer who'll be translating for our officers. SG team members assigned to your groups will have a subspace radio unit, and they'll check in with two officers at the Stargate every eight hours. We have a week to head to the locations we've already selected, make camp once we've reached those locations, spend some time examining the ruins, or running tests, or anything you need to do before heading back to the Stargate, and then returning to the buffer world. Everything in one week, remember that."

"You've all been informed of the rules of engagement in the event you encounter any Cylons on that world you think is not a part of this group," explained Major Bing, "we know the code words, and the responses to those code words. If the Cylon, or Cylons, you encounter do not know the code word response, you are to give them the opportunity to surrender. There will be no executions unless you are fired upon first."

Apollo and Starbuck nodded their heads. The both of them, the entire Colonial contingent, and the Cylons had already been informed of the code word and everything that the Major was explaining. It was all done so that a truce could be maintained between the two groups while they were on the Kobol. It was also agreed, reluctantly, that any humanoid Cylons found on Kobol be returned to Eden.

Apollo was there the day the Vice-president met with Natalie in secret on a buffer world surrounded by Earth officers. She explained to the Vice-President that the humanoids were probably still waiting to be picked up by the other Cylons after months of remaining on Kobol. She practically begged Apollo and the Vice-President to spare the live of any Cylons that remained on Kobol, saying that the Cylons stuck on that world would have no idea that their people was on the verge of extinction, and that they needed to be back with their brothers and sisters on Eden.

However, Natalie did agree that should the humanoid Cylons and their Centurions opened fire first, the Colonials would have every right to defend themselves. It was agreed that if any Cylons, whether humanoid or Centurion, were found… a delegation of Cylons with the expedition force would approach them first before asking them to put down their arms and return to Eden. That was one of many agreements reached for this expedition to Kobol.

Back in the present day, the Cylons and the Colonials were separated into their four groups, along with the SG team members. Major Neely and Bing, together with their translators, conferred with Apollo, Starbuck, Lt. Gaeta, and Captain Kelley for one final time before heading out through the Stargate, and into Kobol.

**Caprica, Talia's apartment, at that same time.**

It had been three weeks since Talia walked through the Stargate, and into the arms of an awaiting security force of Colonials and Ori soldiers who demanded to know where she had been, and where the rest of her team, and the Prior had been. As Talia walked through the hallway to her apartment, she remembered the explanation she gave the soldiers who had propped her up due to her injuries. She told them that she was held prisoner by the Earthers, and that she had a chance when one of them came to interrogate her to escape.

"I took the chance to escape, and I… we did. They killed the others in my team, one of the Ori soldiers dialled the Gate to the Stars and.. and here I am," She replied weakly as a Prior strode over to the group of Colonials and Ori soldiers, demanding to know what happened. Talia bowed her head in reverence, as did the Colonials who then stepped to one side and let the Prior through them towards Talia. The Prior told Talia to raise her head, and then tell him exactly what happened.

"Three weeks," thought Talia to herself while recalling the Prior ordering the Ori soldiers to take her to be debriefed at the former Caprican City Army Command which had been partially rebuilt. Talia reminisced on how long she was gone while entering her apartment, and then closing the door behind her. She walked to her living room and turned on the lights while remembering the intense interrogations by Colonial officers, resistance leaders, and the Priors who told her that they were going to keep on asking the same questions over and over again.

They didn't believe her that she escaped; the Prior believed that she was let go.

Eventually, Talia was interrogated by Prior Cain herself. As Talia stepped into her kitchen, which was adjacent from her living room, she poured herself a glass of water and leaned with one hand on the counter. The took a sip, put the glass down, and the rubbed the side of her head as she recalled the pain of having Cain bore into her mind with the Prior gifts. Talia had heard about the special abilities of the Priors, but she thought them to be a rumour, at least until now. She rounded the kitchen counter and ambled towards the hallway leading to her bedroom. She recalled the pain going through her mind as she was writhing on the floor in her small debriefing room; Talia looked up through tear filled eyes at Cain, and the staff in her hand, the top of which was glowing a bright white. For the entire time that Cain was 'interrogating her mentally, Talia could feel the woman peeling back her mind and smashing through her memories; Cain saw everything about Talia, and all the Prior did on the last day… just a few hours ago, was smile and tell her that she really did escape.

"Rest, Talia Gallo," smirked Cain while the other woman groaned on the floor, "you will be sent out once again to spread the word of Origin."

Talia was later dragged out of there, and made to lie down until she was lucid enough after the intensive violation of her mind. She was then given new clothes, and driven to her apartment. Back in the present time, Talia stopped midway in the hallway, just outside her bedroom door when she heard a knock.

'I just want to sleep,' thought Talia to herself as she leaned against the hallway wall, and rubbed the sides of her head. There was another knock that made Talia shake her head before turning around towards the front door while mumbling to herself, "coming, I'm coming."

Talia opened the door, and was about to tell whoever it was to go away, when her eyes opened wide as a male hand grabbed the back of her head, and then pulled her out of her apartment. She felt the man's lips smashed against her own as his other hand went to the small of her back, and under her shirt. Talia broke the kiss while the man held her body tight against his own. She looked at him and gave a small smile before he kissed her again while pushing her back into her apartment, and then slamming the door shut. He then turned and pushed Talia against her front door, and then kissed her lips again before moving down to her neck.

Talia moaned as she rubbed the back of his neck with her hand and had snaked her hand underneath his shirt, touching the bare skin underneath. She wanted to ask the man, Lt. Alexis Cotto, how he knew that she was already out of her debriefing, but she decided to hold off on that as he breathed hard while taking off her shirt and trousers. Talia did the same thing to him as well before she, now naked, jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist while he held her against his bare body, his hands grasping the woman's back. Then continued to kiss while Lt. Cotta, the same man who had been on her resistance cell, and who told her before she left with her team to spread Origin, that he would be serving on an advanced prototype vessel that the Colonials had built before the second Cylon War started.

For now, though, no thought entered her mind as Lt. Cotto lay her down on her bed while kissing her. She moaned on the soft mattress as she was pushed to the middle of the bed while Cotto lay on top of her while kissing her neck, and then he moved to her ear and whispered.

"I missed you," he breathed.

Talia moaned while nodding her head as he grabbed her hands and placed them over her head, his fingers interlaced with hers. She opened her eyes and looked into his brown eyes while opening her mouth in pleasure as he grunted while moving into her. Talia pulled her head back and opened her mouth wide in pleasure as Cotto leaned forward and kissed her neck and bit into her shoulder, making the woman shudder underneath him while he grunted. She was moaning while her bed creaked, the moans and creeks getting louder the faster he moved. Talia released a loud yelp as she opened her eyes wide and looked at Cotto, telling the man not to stop.

And he obliged.

She was gasping even more while the bed started making sounds as if it was about to break. Talia was moving her head form one side to the next with her eyes closed. She was trying to enjoy the pleasure that was going through her body as the memories of her painful debriefing went to the back of her mind. She yelped again as Cotto grunted, she felt his sweat falling onto her bare skin, she felt him pounding her harder and harder while licking her sweat. She gurgled an incomprehensible sound as she writhed while moving her head from side to side, this time with her eyes open. It was then that she caught sight of a plush bear that one of her students had given her before the Fall, a bear that she couldn't take her sight of while she continued to moan.

Talia closed her eyes and released a small scream as Cotto grunted before collapsing on top of her. He breathed hard on the nape of her neck while Talia was panting, not just because of the sex, but because of the flood of hidden memories that entered back into her mind. Talia remembered meeting Roslin on New Kobol, and her idea that she needed to return to Caprica to try and build a resistance against the Ori. She remembered Willow and being hypnotised so that she would forget about New Kobol until she saw a trigger. Talia remembered Willow asking her about something that was important in her apartment, and the Colonial mentioned the bear.

Now once she looked at the bear, Talia's memories returned. She knew what her objective was on Caprica, but she also knew she needed to be careful.

Talia knew that the man who was now looking into her eyes wouldn't be her first choice for help in creating a resistance movement against the Cylons; he had been serving on the new ship, so she had no idea how far along he was in his embrace of Origin. But she didn't want to find out, at least not yet.

"That was good," rasped Cotto as he rested his head in the nape of her neck. One hand was at the back of Talia's head, while the other hand was resting back on one of her thighs on the left side of his waist, "I missed you, Talia. I was on the Scorpion when…

"Scorpion?" Talia asked while catching her breath.

"The new prototype ship I told you about?"

"Oh," replied Talia with her eyes wide open in feigned surprise.

"You will see it one day, Talia," he said excitedly. "We have some ways to go, but the shields are already improved thanks to Prior Cain. And the energy weapons? We still have some issues with a new mineral, but nothing that cannot be worked around. It will take a bit more time, but we will soon have the power to join the fight to bring light to this galaxy. We will go to Earth and make them see the error of their ways."

"Ummmm…" smiled Talia, "what's this mineral?"

"Something called naquada," he replied, 'we were using captured rebels to retrofit a tylium processing plant into one that could purify naquada. But it exploded two weeks ago."

"Really?" asked Talia while feigning surprise, she suspected that the explosion was caused by the Earth forces that had left in the strange ship before she left that planet where she was being held 'prisoner'. Talia hid her smile as Cotto continued telling her that a few tylium refinery plants, and military complexes were blown up with numerous casualties, as well as a few other places that pushed back the completion of the energy weapons on the Scorpion and the Pegasus. He continued saying that the creation of new kinetic energy ammunition for the Pegasus was also pushed back, as well as the creation of arms for the soldiers, both Colonial and Ori.

"The Ori Prior says that we've only been pushed back for three months," said Cotto smiling, "in the meantime, teams have already been assembled searching for those rebels."

"I'd like to kill them all," whispered Talia into his ear after pulling his head down until their noses were touching, "how dare they work against Origin."

"I can get you onto a team that will be hunting rebels," said Cotto as he looked into her eyes, "or would you prefer going off-world, and spreading Origin."

"Prior Cain wants me to go off-world," whined Talia, "but I'd rather stay here."

'Help those rebels if I can,' thought Talia to herself as Cotta kissed her again, before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"I'll talk to the Prior," said Cotto, "but first…"

Cotto licked his lips before kissing Talia again, and then whispering into her ear.

"I took two days off after finding out that you would be released today," whispered Cotto, "so, it's just you and me."

Talia chuckled before she kissed Cotto again. While her bed was creaking once again, the woman continued to remember her reasons for returning to Caprica.

She wanted to help free her people from the Ori, and the people she considered to be the rogue Colonials. New Kobol was waiting for them, a new home was waiting for them. And Talia wanted to help bring as many people there as possible.

**Eden, Infirmary Building, 1100 hours.**

Alana felt herself lying down on a soft surface, she could smell the antiseptic in the air usually associated with being in a hospital. She heard beeps from her left, while feeling something attached to her forefinger on her right hand, as well as something tightening on her left arm. She then moved her head on the pillow before slowly opening her eyes, only to find herself looking up at a row of lights on a metallic ceiling. She then looked to her left and saw two other beds along with a machine that had numbers, that she didn't understand, on a screen. She looked through the windows on the far left wall and saw leaves rustling in a breeze. She then looked to her right, and saw a black cuff on her upper arm, and then another machines that was showing numbers she didn't understand on a screen. It was then she noticed the I.V lines that was attached to the top of her hand, and she noticed the wires that led underneath the gown she was wearing. She pulled at the top and narrowed her eyes at the leads attached to her chest.

She then noticed the large white bandage on the left side of her abdomen before she lay back on the pillow once again. Alana's face winced in pain as she slowly under her elbows to prop her up so that she could get a good look at where she was being kept.

'This isn't anything Cylon,' thought Alana to herself while looking at her surroundings again, 'this equipment seems almost… almost human. But I don't recognize what's on the screens, so my guess is that I'm not with the Colonials? Is this the home of the Thirteenth tribe? Have I finally found the Thirteenth? But… but the ring device.. how did I? I mean.. I followed the combination of symbols and.. and now I'm here and…. No, wait, I was shot and… this is confusing. All I did was step through the portal and…. And where am I, really?"

Alana thought back to landing on the planet that the SGC's dialling computer would classify as P9U-673, a Kassa processing facility used by the Lucien Alliance. She recalled two teams of Cylons in two heavy raiders flying down to the surface of the planet, one team consisted of four humanoid Cylons and Centurions who were going to examine the effects of the enhanced nuclear weapons they just fired at the surface. And the other team consisted of a Doral, a Simon, and herself; the only difference being that there was an armed explosive collar that was around Alana's neck, with the sadistic Cavil handing a remote to Doral.

"Just in case she gets a bit touchy on how many humans we killed," chuckled Cavil while Alana looked away at one of the Colony hanger bays.

Alana opened her eyes wide back in the infirmary a she lay back on the bed, and then reached for her neck with her left hand. She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief upon discovering that the collar was gone.

'Wherever I am, the people here must have taken it off me," thought Alana, 'perhaps they truly are the Thirteenth Tribe? A people who could save us from our own insanity? Please, God… don't let me be wrong.'

She thought back to being on the surface of the planet. She and the others walked out the rear of the heavy raider, and onto burnt grass. She took in a breath of air, but all she smelled was death. Alana shook her head at the number of possible dead she was calculating in her mind as she looked out at what remained of the mushroom cloud in the distance.

"Come," said Simon as he grabbed her arm, pulling her away from thinking about the deaths, to looking at the great stone ring that they had landed right next to. She saw Doral already at a brownish device in the ground near the circular stone ring. He was pressing some of the buttons as Simon jerked Alana forward towards the device. She saw that some of the symbols lit up on the device, followed by the chevrons on the stone ring, and then Doral looked at the lit large red button. He pressed down on it after pressing four of the symbols, but all that happened next was the lit symbols on the brown device, and the stone ring, were extinguished.

Alana heard Doral cursing as he pressed another few buttons while she walked toward the pedestal holding it upright. She walked up the stairs, and towards the object. With her eyes wide open in awe, she reached out with her hand and brushed her fingertips against the smooth surface, and then over the symbols.

'This wasn't built by humans,' thought Alana as she stepped back from the ring, and walked down the stairs while staring at it, 'whatever this is, it wasn't built by humans, or Cylons. We're far away from Colonial territory, so it couldn't be them either…. They are human, I know that but… this wasn't them. Could it be the thirteenth? Wait, were the Thirteenth even Human? If this is their doing, then…. oh Come on Alana, you don't know what the frak this is. It could just be a symbol of worship or… or.. or… what is it?'

"Whoever made this technology," said Doral as Alana turned around on the grass and saw the man crouched down behind the brown coloured device with Simon standing over his shoulder, "it's more advanced that we could have ever thought."

"Crystal technology," said an impressed Simon as Alana rushed over and stood behind Doral who had opened a panel at the underside of the device. She saw crystals of various sizes and colours with thick wires running alongside them while Simon said that he was aware that the Colonies had just started research on using crystals to store data, that the research itself was still in its early infancy, "the Colonies never had a working model… this isn't their technology."

"Could it be the Thirteenth?" asked Alana as Doral looked at her and scoffed before turning to the panel inside the device.

"This wasn't the doing of mythical humans," said Doral as he went to touch a crystal. Alana remembered a bright light, followed by a shower of sparks from the panel as Doral was flung back. The Cylon landed on his back, holding his burnt left hand to his chest with his right hand while howling in pain. Alana didn't move a muscle as Simon, whose model played the role of doctors on the Colony, and in Colonial society when it was infiltrated, rushed over to him while Alana turned to the device. She saw the white smoke from the panel going into the air after the sparks had died down.

She then noticed something else, lights on the device itself were blinking. Alana cautiously walked to the brown device, and saw the same seven symbols lighting up, one after another.

It was a pattern.

Alana, while Simon was helping the injured Doral stand up, pressed the numbers that had been lighting up in order. All seven of them. And when she was done, she saw the red button light up, and then she pressed down on it.

Stepping back in stunned silence, Alana looked on as a frightening sound came from the ring, followed by the eruption of blue energy that looked like water with erupted outwards before settling back down in a shimmering puddle.

"My God," whispered Alana as she stepped towards the ring, "what is this?"

"Alana!" shouted Simon as she turned back, "we are heading back to the Colony. We will tell Cavil about this and…"

Alana just looked at the two Cylons, and then at the blue puddle, and then back to the Cylons once again. Her eyes widened when she saw Doral holding his injured hand close to his chest, while the injured hand reached into his pocket, and pulled out the remote for the detonator on her explosive collar.

"Don't do anything stupid," Doral said while grimacing in pain, "you're coming back with us."

Alana knew there was no sense in arguing. Doral had the remote in his hand, and he could very well kill her right then and there. She knew that he was hoping she would run, the Cylon was just as sadistic as Cavil. Instead, Alana came up with a plan while she slowly walked towards Doral and Simon. She noticed the small arms on their hip holsters – given to them by Cavil who told them to have fun shooting at Alana's body if she should run and have her head blown up. She knew that Doral was injured, and that he was still unsteady on his feet.

Back in the present, Alana suddenly looked up, after being brought out of her memories, when she heard footsteps in the hallway to the far left. She looked on at the hallway, and then opened her eyes wide as Simon walked in with a blonde haired woman, a woman she hadn't seen before. Alana knew about all the Cylon models, and had even heard of the mythical Final Five… a group that Cavil had forbidden them from ever mentioning out loud. She looked at Simon, who was in a white lab coat, in fear, and then looked at the woman and wondered who she was… wondering if she was a new Cylon that Cavil created to torture her after what she had done to Doral and Simon.

"Rest easy, sister," said Simon gently in Colonial Standard as he and the woman stood by her bedside, "you arrived through the Gate to the Stars yesterday, shot through your left side, and with a bomb collar around your neck. The doctors have stopped the bleeding and closed the wound, but if you continue to move, then the stiches will rip open."

"Miss," said the blonde in Colonial Standard, or Ancient Greek as the Earthers called it, "my name is Dr. Sarah Gardner, what's your name?"

"Alana," came the reply, "you… you're a new Cylon? Or.. or are you human? Are you the Thirteenth Tribe and.. and what was that thing… you called it the Gate to the Stars? What is it… where am I… oh, the Colony.. is the Colony here? This is a trick, or.."

"This is no trick, Alana," said Dr. Gardner gently as she placed her hand on her shoulder, "we have a lot to talk about, and we would you to debrief the Cylon Council and my people's officers on what happened to you. You said something about escaping with your life before you collapsed in front of the Centurions at the Gate. So we'd like to know what happened, especially about the Colony since you just mentioned it. But in the meantime… I am telling you to rest."

"And I wanted to welcome you to the new Cylon home world, Alana," said Simon as she looked at him with surprise in her eyes, "welcome to Eden."

TBC.

 


	186. Return to Kobol (Part 1)

**Kobol, Colonial Raptor crash site, City of the Gods; 1230 hours.**

Tessa woke up to the bright Kobol sun being high up in the sky, the light beaming into the raptor through the cockpit windows and shining onto her face. She found herself lying on the floor while facing the cockpit as she groaned before rolling over to her back, and then to the other side. With her back towards the sun, she just looked straight at the wall in front of her and remembered Elosha banging all over the ship for hours.

At least until just before the first rays of sunlight appeared just over the mountains in the distance.

"I'll be back, little Cylon!" bellowed Elosha as she glared at Tessa through the broken glass of the canopy, after having jumped back onto the stubby nose of the crashed vessel, "even if you leave, I have your scent. I will hunt you down, and I will drink your blood."

"I… I…. frack you." Tessa's voice trembled in fear as she looked at the yellow eyes that were staring back at her, and then she looked at the fangs, and back at the yellow eyes, "you… you can't come in here."

"And you can't stay in here," smirked Elosha, "you still need food. After all, you were made to be just like us… which means you get hungry as well. You will stray far from the Raptor in search of food, and then… when night arrives, the last thing you will see is my face before I bite into your neck and drink your blood; such sweet nectar of the gods. I'll let you live though, my personal food source. Either way, you'll be mine…. Little Cylon."

Elosha crackled with laughter as she hopped off the Raptor's nose before she ran to her left. Tessa sat tensed while she waited for Elosha to run as far as possible. After thirty minutes, she visibly relaxed before giving out a scream of despair. Shaking her head as she brought her knees to her chest, she closed her eyes and prayed that she'd get strength to live through what was happening to her. After another thirty minutes, Tessa yawned, and then lay on the floor. She was exhausted, and knew that this was the only time that she'd be able to sleep peacefully.

'The Blood Demons are afraid of sunlight,' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes, 'I'm safe, for now. I'll activate the beacon again when I wake up, and pray that someone will hear it. I don't care if Cylon or Colonial, I just want to get out of here.'

Back in the present day, the fact that Elosha was close by hiding in the shadowed areas was back in the forefront of Tessa's mind. She groaned while pushing herself back up, her back still facing the canopy while rubbing her eyes, and yawning. Tessa slowly got up, stretched her hands over her head, and then turned around before slowly making her way to the cockpit. Using her arm to shield her eyes from the bright sun, Tessa took the pilots seat, and then pressed the button that activated the ship itself. She waited for a few seconds before leaning forward and then pressing another button that activated the beacon.

"Five, four, thee, two," whispered the humanoid Cylon to herself as she looked out of the broken glass, and then at her surrounding area. She then looked at the button again and whispered, "One."

Tessa turned off the beacon, hoping that any ships nearby would pick it up before she sat back on the seat. Releasing a sigh, she closed her eyes as when she heard her stomach rumbling. Shaking her head, she got up and then walked to the Electronic Countermeasures Console and activated the DRADIS console. She set the DRADIS to check for any ships in orbit, and the to check for any sort of movement on the ground.

Nodding her head once she found nothing, Tessa rushed to the cockpit and shut down the power. She knew that her radio was gone, so she was relying simply on the beacon; so she was going to be activating it once again in a few hours to conserve power. Tessa then walked over to the hatch, pressed the button on the side, and watched the metal door slowly swing up… revealing sun lit grass outside the ship. She then got onto the stubby wings, and closed the hatch before jumping down to the grassy ground. She then turned and faced the ship while she was walking backwards, her heart was racing, and her body trembling when she realized that she was finally out in the open. She then spun around slowly as she walked backwards and looked carefully at the surrounding areas; she saw the tall grass all around her, trees and mountains in the distance, the ruins of the old City of the Gods relatively close by, and then there was the Raptor in front of her after she made a complete turn.

Taking a deep breath, Tessa steeled herself in the knowledge that she was going to be safe in the daylight before she started walking towards the ruins. From her memories of flying over the city when they landed in their now destroyed heavy raider, Tessa remembered there being a river a few kilometres from the city itself. Checking to make sure that the sun was high in the sky again, Tessa then made a run for the city.

She wanted to make sure that she got back before the sun started to set.

"Take a bath, explore the city for some weapons, preferably some wood; maybe some live animals if I can find any, and then I need to get back and find a way to build a fire," she told herself as she continued her run, "then, if I caught some animals, I can eat. Hopefully I'll be back in the shelter of the Raptor just before the sun sets over the horizon. Please God, help me."

It was an hour later, with Tessa running at full speed, that she arrived at a river that flowed past the edge of the ruined City of the Gods. She looked around to make sure that she was alone, and then the sun was still high up in the sky. The young woman knew that it was still day, but she feared the shadows that were cast by the ruins behind her. Tessa looked around again, using her eyes to scan the surrounding area carefully before she took off her clothes.

Even knowing that she was alone, Tessa had this feeling that she was being watched. He knew that the eyes of a humanoid Cylon was sensitive enough to chart a hyper-jump with just looking at the stars themselves without any instrumentations. It was only when they needed to jump long distances did they need telescopes. But even so, their eyes were enough to gauge distance and everything else needed to make the complex hyper-jump calculations in their minds.

However, the hybrids were just a little faster at processing that information.

Back on Kobol, Tessa felt Goosebumps on her legs as she took off her trousers, folded them, and then places them on a boulder. She looked around one more time before she walked over to the river bank, and then dipped her toe in the water. Smiling at the cool sensation of the water, Tessa waded into the water and then submerged herself for a few seconds. In those few seconds, she was able to see fish swimming in the liquid before she blew bubbles out of her nose and the broke the surface of the water.

And she just gave a loud sigh before she washed her hair, and then her face. Tessa washed her arms, and then her shoulders while looking the fish that were swimming. Using her eyes, her strength, and her speed…. Tessa grabbed a fish that was the size of her fist, and then threw it onto the grass. She knew that the Raptor had emergency supplies which consisted of, among other things, a knife, which she could use to cut and clean the fish. Tessa grabbed three more fishes before submerging herself again.

Knowing that she was the only 'living' thing on the surface of Kobol, Tessa waded to the river bank before walking out. She placed the fish near her clothes before she lay down on a dry patch of grass. She knew that the Blood demons won't be coming out until night fell, as was the same with Elosha, so Tessa wanted to make the most out of it. It was an hour later that Tessa put on her clothes, and then grabbed the fish. One the way back to the Raptor, Tessa collected some materials to create a fire that she could use to build a fire.

It would be two hours later that Tessa had a fire going after cleaning the fish. She would cook all four of the fish, eating two as her lunch, while leaving the other two for dinner. Tessa knew that she had to come up with a routine if she were to stay here for the rest of her life, and this was just the beginning. The Cylon knew that she had to come up with something long-term, that even though she was afraid of the Blood Demons out there; she needed to survive.

**A day's walk South from the City of the Gods, at that same time.**

Three teams had already left for their respective targets, leaving the team of Starbuck, Major Neely, a Number Eight, a Number Three, and a Number six, with two other Earth officers, and three Colonial civilians; one of whom was a scientist, and the other one an archaeologist. Major Neely, with the help of Captain Weiss, the translator, told the Colonials and the Cylons to stay close together.

" _The Major says that he knows none of you are happy with those choice of words,"_ said Captain Weiss as he translated what Major Neely was saying. He saw a smirk on Starbuck's face before he continued, _"but this is a new situation for all of you, and for us as well. We barely know the terrain, and the dangers that exist on this planet. Which is why it's safer to be in a group than go our separate way. If you need to go anywhere, use the buddy system.. in other words, go in two's. I don't care if it's a colonial-colonial combo, or a Cylon-Colonial combo; you need to go anywhere in pairs. All of us will be working together for the next few days, so let's make it a good experience."_

" _Or as good as it gets,"_ quipped Starbuck as she glanced at the Number Three who was standing next to one of the Earth officers. She then looked at Major Neely and told him, while Captain Weiss translated, that she and the other Colonials will be good _, "as long as the toasters don't give us a problem."_

" _Oh, there will be no problem from us,"_ smirked the Number Three at Starbuck _, "if anyone here starts shooting, it'll probably be you, Starbuck."_

" _Just try it, Cylon,"_ came the reply from the blonde Colonial officer while the Earth officers watched; they only intended to interfere if the talk went out of hand and turned into action. Thankfully, nothing happened to escalate the situation, both sides mostly releasing some steam before the Major waved his hands, and told everyone to move it.

"This is going to be a long week," mumbled the Major as he led the group with Starbuck next to him, and Captain Weiss behind them. The remaining Earth officer took up the rear with an armed Number Eight; the group walking silently, the only sounds being the undergrowth making sounds as the heavy boots and shoes stomped down on them.

IN the meantime, two Earth officers remained in the cave that contained the Stargate. They were setting up the naquada generator to the Stargate, before connect the laptop to the ring; all using the light from the MALP. Once the gate was powered up, and the laptop software activated, the two officers dialled Earth.

"General Landry," said Sergeant Stevens once the Stargate was activated. She stood in the light of the MALP so that General Landry at the SGC could see him, "the four teams have set off for their recon mission. We'll be staying in contact every eight hours, sir."

"Good," said the General who was looking up at a screen while standing behind Walter. The screen just showed the Sergeant's face and just plain blackness behind him that was temporarily lit up by the blue hue from the event horizon of the Stargate, "eight-hour check-in's. Be careful out there."

"Will do, sir. Stevens, out." The Sergeant nodded his head and then leaned forward. He turned off the camera, and the light to save battery. Then once the event horizon was disengaged, the entire cave was plunged into darkness, leaving the two men to turn on their flash lights before walking out of the dark cavern, and into a connecting tunnel. They made a left turn on an inclined rough surface with visible daylight at the end.

The two of them walked towards the mouth of the cave, brushing the vines and branches that covered the entrance, and then stepped out into the sunlight. They looked around at the trees that were all around them, and took in a deep breath of the fresh air that carried the smell of the green trees all around them. The Sergeant and his partner then turned and took out their knives. They then began to process of cutting those vines so that the mouth of the cave would be unobstructed.

Once that was done, the two of them stood guard at the mouth for a little while. It would be a few hours later that Sergeant Stevens told his partner that he was going to check out the surrounding area.

The other officer nodded his head as the Sergeant walked off, his M16 firmly gripped in his hands.

Unknown to the newly arrived explorers, they passed through unharmed to their respective locations since they were lucky. They were on another side of the City of the gods where the blood demons hadn't woken up, at least not yet. It was unlike the northern side of the old City of the gods, which at night would be crawling with the Blood Demons, who would be hopeful of coming across anymore of the 'humans' they had acquired a taste for.

However, it would be very soon that the breeze that was travelling through the forests would change direction. It would carry the scent of human far towards the area were the Blood Demons would later wake up and walk; or the scent would be carried through the moths of caves which were connected to deep underground tunnels where the Blood Demons were sleeping.

It would take time for those demon to catch a hold of that scent since the humans would have moved off from where their current locations. But the shifts in wind, especially at night, would carry their scents through the air.

It was how the blood demons had found the humanoid Cylons, and why the Blood Demons hadn't found Tessa. When the winds shift at night, she would be in the safety of the Colonial raptor, and she would be using the brown coloured lubricant of the Centurion to cover her scent.

Tessa only had to deal with Elosha for now.

The problem was, that the others were unaware of the dangers. And all it later took were the teams to rest once it was night. The stayed and had their meals separately, the Colonials in one space, and the Cylons in one space; with the Earthers seated between them; eating MRE's, and telling translated horror stories by a fire.

Unknown to them, the winds shifted, and carried the scent of food; human, Cylon, and the MRE's into the surrounding areas. The scent diluting the further it went. It would be many hours later, just before the sun rose up, and the blood demons preparing to slumber, that the scent of fresh meat was caught out of the air.

And the Blood Demons bared their fangs, and smiled. Then they slinked back into their caves, licking their lips as the sun rose up into the sky

**Colonial Raptor, The City of the Gods, hours earlier before the discovery of the scents; 0100 hours.**

Neither Tessa, nor the vampiric form of Elosha glaring at her from the stubby nose of the Raptor, was aware of the newcomers to the planet. As far as the former was concerned, she was the only 'living' thing on Kobol. Tessa was sitting in a corner looking back at the vampire's yellow eyes, and then at her fangs.

The humanoid Cylon began unconsciously rubbing the side of her own neck while Elosha licked her lips. Shaking her head, Tessa then stood up and took a step to the Electronic Countermeasures console, and fired up the DRADIS for a few seconds. Elosha tilted her head as she observed the Cylon, she then shifted her feet and crouched down to see a section of the DRADIS screen.

The vampire then smiled at the unsmiling Tessa who turned off the screen, and then rubbed the back of her head before turning to look at her. Elosha could see the Cylon deciding what she should do, she could see the reaction of her body as she tightened her hands into fists, she could hear the Cylon starting to breathe faster, she could smell her sweat; Elosha smirked as she stared at the Cylon up and down.

"You're scared," hissed Elosha before smirking at the Cylon, "you're probably wondering if you could beat me, little Cylon. And… and before you say anything, I want you to know that as of this moment, I'm on top of the food chain. I am eternal, little Cylon. I will stay here and watch you until you go mad, I will continue to bang my fists on the ship until you come out and beat me…. Oh yes, there's an interesting idea. Come out of the ship and face me, little Cylon."

Tessa gritted her teeth as she stared at the vampire. She remembered what she told herself only last night, that even though she was a Cylon, she didn't know if she was stronger than the Blood Demon who was looking back at her. The fact was that Tessa wasn't sire of all the talk of Blood Demons in 'The Protector' was true. However, given that she was looking at a Blood Demon in front of her, it was very likely that some aspects of the show were based on facts.

And that brought about even more questions than answers.

However, in the back of her mind, there was the niggling feeling that this was just a simple disease of some sort. One part of her was saying that the creature she was looking at was not a Blood Demon, but a woman with an ailment.

Tessa would then remind herself about the Centurions who were literally torn apart by the Blood Demons. She took in a deep breath as she remembered watching her sisters and brothers, even the Cavil's, die horrible deaths while she was spirited away by her Centurion protector. The same Centurion who sacrificed itself for her.

Those thoughts pushed the feelings that this could just be the result of a virulent disease future down into her mind.

'I'll be in fear for the rest of my life,' thought Tessa to herself as she glared at Elosha, 'and if what she said is true. If what the TV show stated was true, that Blood Demons really are immortal, then I will be in trouble. I can't live like this… I cannot live in fear, like this. I know I said that… that I may not survive if I take her on, but I cannot live like thins for the rest of my life. This place would be safe if not for her… this whole area seems to be safe. Except for Elosha, that is.'

Tessa narrowed her eyes at the Blood Demon. She tensed her muscles as Elsoha tilted her head to the right, and smiled.

'She knows something,' thought Tessa to herself as she glared at Elosha while setting her jaw, and then jutting out her chin, 'the show did state that these creatures had enhanced senses. She could see better than a normal human; she's faster, more agile, has greater strength, better sense of smell, hearing… name it. But Cylons are also supposed to be better than humans. Come on, Tessa… you can do this. Kill this… this thing now, and we'll be free and living in relative peace. As long as you don't go into the distant forests at night, then you'll be safe. But Elosha has to die first… and… and she'll die."

"You'll die," said Tessa as she ran towards the cockpit. The smiling Elosha stood up just as Tessa jumped out of the broken canopy, and tackled the hissing and growling Elosha. The both of them fell to the soft ground, Tessa on top of Elosha as she grabbed Elosha's neck with one hand, and squeezed hard. She then pulled her left arm back, before delivering one punch after another to the side of Elosha's face. Tessa screamed as she continued to punch the creature as hard as she could, she was using all her strength while hitting the side of Elosha's face, "die! Die! Die!"

All Elosha could do was laugh out loud as her head snapped from one side to another because of Tessa's punches. After a few more, Elosha grabbed one of Tessa's hands, and then the others once. And squeezed tightly. She enjoyed herself as Tessa's face twisted in pain while she tightened her grip on her hands before rolling to the left until Elosha was on top of her. Tessa saw the older woman bare her fangs and then lean forward. Elosha pierced the skin of the humanoid Cylon with her razor sharp fangs, and then she pierced the Jugular vein while Tessa was writhing under her trying to get away. Elosha bit down harder as blood filled her mouth. The blood demon moaned, enjoying the taste of Tessa's blood.

'This is better than all the ambrosia in the Colonies,' thought Elosha to herself as Tessa continued to fight.

Tessa could feel herself weakening. Elosha's grip on her hands was strong, and she could hear her gulping down blood. The humanoid Cylon decided to make one last ditch effort to get the blood demon off her. Tessa yelped as she leaned up quickly and bit into Elosha's ear. She heard the blood demon squeal in pain before the grip on her hands were loosened. Taking the chance, Tessa punched the side of Elosha's head after letting go of the ear. Elosha rolled off the Cylon who quickly got up while holding the side of her neck. Tessa pressed down hard so that she could stop the bleeding, and then she heard a growl.

Elosha licked her lips before wiping Tessa's blood from the corner of her mouth. She looked over her shoulder, and then back at Tessa with a grin on her face.

The Raptor was behind her. Tessa was cut off.

"Stupid, little Cylon," chuckled Elosha before she leapt at Tessa. She blocked the weakened punch from the Cylon, and then grabbed her neck. Elosha picked her up, and then flung her away from the Raptor. She heard the Cylon landing with a thud, and walked towards her.

Tessa knew she had made a stupid move. The Blood Demon coming at her was much stronger than a normal human, and much stronger than a Cylon. She had seen them kill her friends…. In fact, she had already reminded herself of that fact before making this decision to come out of the safety of her home, and face the blood demon. She told herself that the others were beaten because of the sheer numbers of the Blood demons that came after them.

But she was mistaken.

She thought she could handle one, but now… she suspected that the others had been toying with them. They attacked in a group to hide their strength. Tessa grew pale as she realized she was wrong about a lot of things.

"Run, little Cylon," hissed Elosha, "I want to hunt you. Run!"

Tessa turned and ran as fast as she could. She ran towards the ruins, hopeful she could find a place to hide. But Elosha was close behind her, keeping pace while declaring loudly that she could smell the Cylon. Tessa continued running past the ruins, she was already feeling weak from the blood loss, but she wanted to push herself. She wanted to survive. Elosha was still keeping pace, laughing at Tessa's stupidity as she ran towards the river. Tessa hoped that she could use the water to remove the scent of the Centurion's lubricant. She jumped into the water, and then turned while looking at Elosha still running after her. Shaking her head, Tessa waded to the opposite bank and quickly got out of the water. She then turned while getting up and saw Elosha jump into the water, and then disappear underneath the surface. Not wanting to stay, Tessa turned and ran towards the trees in the distance. She looked over her shoulder as a figure erupted from the river and landed on the bank.

'The Blood Demon,' she thought to herself as she shook her head, while tears gathered in her eyes. There was non-one to help her as she ran closer to the tree line that led to the forest. When she saw the trees, Tessa remembered wood being used by the Protagonist of the show to defeat the blood demons, 'wood… in the show, Blood Demons died when they were impaled with wood.'

Getting her second wind, Tessa ran much faster, and by now she was already panting harder than ever before. She felt her legs burning, and her heart racing as if it was about to burst through her rib cage. She then entered the forest, with Elosha close behind her. The both of them were weaving between the trees, pushing through the undergrowth. But Tessa was already getting slower while she looked around, and smiled when she found a fallen, thick, branch. She turned, and raced towards it, and then picked it up. Tessa turned and screamed while raising the branch up to her ear. She was about to swing when she stopped… Elosha was gone.

She was alone in the forest.

Tessa brought the branch down and looked around, while still panting. She could feel her heart hitting her ribcage, she could hear the sound of blood as it rushed behind her ear. Tessa spun around and stared at the trees all around her… her eyes wide in panic while wondering where Elosha could have gone. Tessa's heart stopped when she heard a sound, but it wasn't coming from the g round level.

It was coming from above.

Tessa screamed as Elosha jumped down onto her, the impact pushing the Cylon to the hard ground. She screamed in pain as Elosha punched her viciously while trying to feel around for the thick branch that fell out of her hands. Tessa could feel the blood flowing from her nose, and the side of her mouth. She was getting weaker as Elosha viciously turned the Cylon's head to the side, and said, "this is it, little Cylon. Thank you for the game, it was exciting. But.. I know I said I wanted to have you around as food… oh well, to hades with that. I can take the animals, but you… you killed the Colonies. It's the one part of me that wins outs when it comes to deciding whether you live, or die. Goodbye, little Cylon."

Tessa's mouth opened wide in pain as Elosha bit down on her neck, hard. Tessa felt herself getting weaker when she finally saw the thick branch. She then reached out for it while Elosha was making sickening slurping sounds as she bit down harder, and Tessa gasped.

In a last ditch effort, Tessa used any strength she had left, and used her legs to propel her towards the branch. With Elosha still on top, moaning as she continued to slurp on Tessa's blood; to Elosha, the taste was exquisite… so much so that she wasn't paying attention to anything else. The Cylon smashed the branch on the hard ground, and then stabbed Elosha's side. The former priestess let go of Tessa's neck and howled in pain.

Taking her chance, Tessa pushed Elosha, who was grabbing a hold of her bleeding side to the ground, and then she swiftly raised the jagged piece of wood. Tessa plunged it into Elosha's chest, and then watched it horror as the body turned to ash… and then dust.

Severely weakened, Tessa couldn't process what just happened. All she knew was that she was safe as she rolled to her back. Watching the stars that shone brightly through the tree cover, Tessa felt her eyelids getting heavy. She didn't know if she was going to survive the night, so Tessa turned to faith, and prayed that she could see the morning.

If she survived the night, Tessa knew she would be relatively safe from now onwards. She could live in peace, away from the other Blood Demons. She was free. All the while she could transmit the distress beacon in the hope that someone would find her. If not, then this was her home.

Tessa then closed her eyes while she lay sprawled on her back with the hard ground beneath her.

 


	187. Return to Kobol (Part 2)

**Willow's lab, SGC, 0930 hours.**

Willow walked into her lab with Faith, the dark haired slayer closing the door behind her, with a tall cup of coffee in their hands. They headed for the redhead's workstation as Willow fired up her laptop, while Faith stood behind the redhead while reaching under Willow's new wavy red hair that reached down to her shoulders, and massaged the back of her neck gently. It was only the previous day, three days before the function at the BPRI when Willow and Faith were due to accompany the President, when Willow, Faith, Colonel Carter, and Vala decided to get new looks. Willow made her hair wavier, while Faith cut and straighten her hair, as did the Colonel and Vala.

It was after their second, proper, honeymoon that Willow had started a project to design a new MALP. The ones the SGC had currently were cumbersome, and not agile enough. Willow believed with the new technologies that were already in their hands, she could design a brand new MALP that was agile enough to go nearly anywhere they needed it to go.

And she finally completed a design last night. A design that she was excited to show Faith since this was something that Willow hadn't even told her wife about, except for last night when she was finally done with it.

Faith watched as Willow logged in to the SGC secure servers, and pulled up a technical schematic of a spherical, ball-like, device. The Slayer leaned in to look at one side of the screen with contained a wireframe outline of the device, complete with links to words such as sensor arrays, camera's, and gyroscope; and the other half of the screen contained a full coloured representation of what the device would look like. Faith nodded her head impressed at the basketball sized device that was brown in colour with both a horizontal, and vertical stripe that went around the device. She saw the camera in each stripe, and then looked at Willow who was grinning back at her.

"Looks like a very expensive basketball," chuckled Faith as Willow nudged the Slayer before nodding at the screen.

"It can go anywhere," said Willow proudly, "the cameras would always remain level, even when the ball, I mean the MALP itself, moves… and it will move anywhere we want it to go. And it's gonna be fast, Faith. It'll have all the seconds you can think of; atmospheric, audio, visual, name it…. It'll have it. Scanners, microphones, a subspace receiver and transmitter."

Willow pressed a button as another design popped up on her screen. The object looked like a large game controller which had a four-inch screen in the middle. She told Faith that the screen would show High Definition quality videos pf where the MALP was heading. She pressed another button while telling the Slayer that the two cameras, both horizontal and vertical, had a one hundred and eighty-degree line of sight. She showed Faith a sketch of the screen on the MALP controller being split into two, one half showing the vertical videos, and the other half showing the horizontal video's.

"I wanted to put in a cloaking device, but we haven't even cracked that tech from the puddle jumper yet," pouted Willow who looked up at Faith, and then back at the screen again. Faith chuckled at Willow before laying her chin on the young woman's shoulder while she continued to speak, "and the best thing? It's portable. The ball itself will be able to roll on most terrain and weather; hot, wet, freezing, ice… it'll even float on water. And it'll have about, I estimated, two days of power before the battery pack needs to be recharged"

"Sweet," said Faith while she put her hand on Willow's shoulder while taking a sip of her coffee, "you sent this to Sam?"

"Just, did," chuckled Willow as she sipped her coffee after she pressed a button, and then looked up at Faith, "come on, we've got that training session with Teal'c."

"You've got that training," clarified Faith with a smile on her face, "I've got my dissertation to finish, doctor."

"Of course," grinned Willow as she got up to her feet, "you'll be the future Dr. Faith Lehane."

Faith laughed out loud as Willow smirked at her wife before the both of them walked to the door, which Willow then opened. The both of them walked into the hallway where Willow headed for the locker room and Faith headed for her quarters where she was going to continue typing her Anthropology dissertation. While they were walking away from Willow's lab, the Slaver asked her wife if she heard that the BPRI was getting Kathy out of the Stasis pod later that day.

Willow nodded her head, telling Faith that it was Xander who called and gave her the heads up.

"Well, good luck to Kathy then," said Faith.

"Yep," replied Willow before the two of them went their separate ways, "of course, there is the added thing with Kathy being sent to low Earth orbit if she does anything stupid."

"What do you think the odds are of that happening?"

"Since Xander said the tracker will be injected into her spine?" replied Willow shrugging her shoulders, "unless she wants to become a paralysed vegetable, I think it's very unlikely that she'll even try getting the tracker out. I mean, I don't think even she's that crazy to want to rip apart her own spine to dig it out."

"Part of me hopes she does," shrugged Faith.

"I know," Willow said gently as she remembered how many deaths that Kathy caused, "but the NID said they're ready to go ahead with implanting the chip in her brain, and the tracker in her spine. Plus they'll be using Spike to test her telekinesis…"

"I wish I could see that," chuckled Faith as she imagined Spike being mentally thrown from floor to the ceiling, and from one wall to another, "but alas… I can't…"

"Darn." Willow smirked as she swung her arm, "that's one more thing, he also told me that they'll be selecting the Slayers today. Before the President's visit in two days."

"That's something I don't mind missing," said Faith, "I already wished Rona, Vi, and Molly good luck. And they did ask me about the test, you know.. what they have to go through."

"You tell them anything?" asked Willow.

"Hell no," said Faith while Willow chuckled, "they have to find out on their own. But I did tell them to remember everything that Buffy and the others taught them, and they'll be doing just fine."

"That's got to be cool," said Willow, "five active Slayers… at once."

Faith just smiled at Willow as a few Airmen walked past. She grabbed the redhead's hand, and gently squeezed, before they went their separate ways. And not before making a date for lunch at the Mess Hall.

As Willow and Faith went their separate ways, the redhead walked down a hallway when she met Dawn going the opposite way in the Kull armour. The brunette told Willow that she was heading for a briefing on their trip to Kobol the next day. Nodding her head, Willow kissed Dawn on the cheek before reminding her that they were supposed to be having dinner later that night. Dawn nodded her head before she turned and rushed into another hallway, and Willow sighed before continuing her journey.

**BPRI, Basement Holding Room, 1000 hours.**

Buffy, Tara, Cordelia, and Kennedy were standing in a basement room with a large rectangular stone in the middle.

The blonde Slayer remembered the day she, Kennedy, Cordelia, and two NID agents arrived at the mission in Gilroy. The NID agents were speaking to the monks, while Buffy and Kennedy were walking down a hallway towards a wall at the far end. Cordelia, who was talking to the monks as well, noticed that Buffy and Kennedy were walking away. Cordelia asked them if they were alright, with Buffy looking back at her old friend and telling her that she felt drawn to the far wall.

"Didn't you feel this before? I mean, Kennedy… you came here before, right?" asked Cordelia as Buffy looked at Kennedy, and then at Cordelia again. Kennedy told her that she did, but she never had this odd feeling of being drawn towards the far side of the hallway. Buffy and Kennedy then walked, followed by a few monks who were telling Buffy and Kennedy that there was nothing there.

"There is," said Buffy softly as she moved a table, and together with Kennedy, she pushed the wall. The monks, and then Cordelia and the NID agents rushed to where the two Slayers had pushed the wall open to reveal a hidden room… much to the monks surprise.

They mumbled to each other, while another monk told Cordelia that they never realized that there was a hidden room in their mission. The NID asked the monks to stay back while Buffy, Kennedy, and Cordelia walked into the room, and looked amazed at the large stone block that was being kept in there.

"We need a huge moving van," mumbled Buffy as she looked at the stone.

"I can ask the SGC," whispered Cordelia, "maybe they can get the Prometheus to beam the stone to the BPRI."

"I guess it's time, huh," Whispered Buffy.

"Yeah," said Kennedy as she looked at the senior Slayer, "hopefully Rona and the others pass the psych evaluations."

"Me too," said Buffy softly as she stared at the stone, "here we go,"

Back in the room, in the present dat, Kennedy and Buffy looked at Tara, and nodded their heads. The witch took a few steps towards the stone, and then placed both of her hands on it. She lowered her head while whispering a spell, and soon the top half of the stone started to crack. Buffy, Kennedy, and Cordelia continued to watched in awe as more cracks appeared on the top half of the stone, the crack extending to a line all around the length of the stone. Tara then stepped back as the top half crumbled into dust, and fell onto the floor, covering the elegantly curved blade of the Scythe with dust.

Kennedy and Buffy looked at each other again, before they walked past Tara who was using her hands to remove the dust from the black stone that held the base of the Scythe. Cordelia then walked forward and stood next to Tara, the both of them looking at each other in amazement before turning towards the weapon once again.

"Buffy," said Kennedy as she motioned towards the Scythe, "you should take it out of the stone; you've been a Slayer the longest, so… it should be you who takes it out."

Buffy looked back at Tara and Cordelia, unsure about what she was going to do, as the two of them nodded their heads. She turned to Kennedy once again who put her hand on Buffy's back, and gently pushed her the two steps to the edge of the stone. Buffy's shoes were stepping into the dust as she leaned forward slightly, and the placed her hand on the shaft. Taking a deep breath, Buffy raised the blade out of the black stone as the others looked on; Buffy was now holding the weapon vertically in bot of her hands as she turned around, facing Kennedy and the others with a smile on her face.

"I can feel it," whispered Buffy looking up at Kennedy, and then at Tara, and Cordelia, before turning to the Scythe that lay in her hands, "it's calling to me… it.. it feels like it belongs to me."

"Can I?" asked Kennedy as she reached out her hand, and Buffy nodded her head before handing the second Slayer the weapons Kennedy too gasped when she held it, telling Buffy and the other that he weapon felt as if it was hers. Kennedy then handed it to Tara, who while holding on tightly and concentration wither eyes closed, wasn't able to sense anything from the weapon.

"Only Slayers can feel it," said Buffy as she looked at the weapon as it was passed to Kennedy, who was examining the weapon. She then looked at Cordelia and told the woman that the Scythe could be used to confirm if the girls were really activated, "plus we'd need a few more tests done to confirm that they were activated."

"You mean in case they lie?" asked Tara.

"Yea," replied Cordelia, "Angel's already come up with some tests. And Major Davis will be joining us for those too. I know what we're all afraid of; that since the Potentials have been fighting alongside each other for a long time, if feel that they haven't become a Slayer, they'll still lie about it. And these tests will make sure that there's no lie."

Kennedy nodded her head before turning the weapon over to Buffy, who held it in her hands before giving a small smile. She then looked up and asked if they were ready for the next step.

"Oh yea," replied Cordelia nodding towards the exit, "let's get this started. We've got Major Davis in our office, he's here to observe the activation and then the tests. Spike's coming by in three days, the day after the President's coming by to check out our operations."

"What about Kathy?" asked Kennedy, "we still going through with that?"

"Angel and I know that no-one's happy about it," explained Cordelia, "which is why, for the sake of safety, Kathy's operation will be carried out in the Antarctic. Fred's already developed her silencer, and she'll be flown there after the visit by the President. Buffy and Kennedy? The both of you are going with her too. Fred has specially designed ear buds that'll cancel out her voice.. so she can't take control since she needs eye contact, and for you to hear her.. and only then will her fancy telepathy work. Angel's taking every precaution… even Spike's coming here to be her.. therapist."

"That's something I'd pay to see," said Buffy as Kennedy and Tara chuckled, "Spike the Therapist."

"Anyone would pay to see that," said Cordelia as the four of them walked into an elevator.

**Angel's Office, BPRI, a few minutes later.**

Wesley, Xander, Angel and Major Davis were talking while Rona, Molly, and Vi, who were among the first few Potential Slayers to arrive at the Summers house after the Watchers Council was destroyed on the orders of the demon lord Balthazar years ago. They were among the Potentials with the most experience in the field, and selecting them from a group of six Potentials was hard for Angel, Cordelia, Major Davis, and the two Slayers. All six had been injected with the so called 'Slayer-Gene', the same one that was found in Buffy, Kennedy, and Faith, confirmed a few days later to have taken hold in their bodies. They had also done well in the psychological evaluations; thus making all six qualified for activation.

And that's what Angel and Cordelia told the six of them a few days ago; that they needed to select three out of the six selected Potentials. Cordelia said that the other three who were not selected would be first in line to be activated in three years… and that was only if all three were activated.

"All of you have been trained," said Angel as the six Potential looked at him. After the Kathy fiasco, he knew he had to earn the trust of at least the senior Potentials, so he went on missions with them and even helped save a few of the Potential's lives. He had been on one mission after another for weeks on end to show the Potentials that he was still looking after their backs, that they were still important to him and Cordelia. He knew he was slowly rebuilding trust among the senior Potentials as he looked at the young women seated in front of him and Cordelia, "you've been trained for years, you know how to operate in the field, you know what you need to do to fight. That's why we hate making the decision to select only three of you.. because all six of you are well trained."

"We get it," said Rona as she looked at the other potentials, and then at Cordelia and Angel again while nodding her head, "we're ready."

Back in Angel's office, everyone turned to the doors as they opened and the two Slayers, Cordelia, and Tara walked in. They saw the Scythe that Buffy was carrying as she stopped, and then brought up the weapon to her chest while the three potentials in the room mumbled to themselves.

"I know activating a Slayer… and in this case, potentially activating three Slayers should be a big event," said Buffy as she looked at the three Potential's who were standing next to Major Davis, with Vi making occasional glances at the Major without him noticing. Buffy smirked before she continued, "but for this one time, we're making this a private deal. We need to see what happens when we activate a Slayer this way, and then… depending on how many of you guys are activated, we'll come up with a proper tradition."

"For now though," said Kennedy, "remember your training. We can't tell you what's going to happen; believe me, we'd like to. Just know that you've been taught everything there is to know about what makes a Slayer. Just follow that, and you'll be alright."

"Let's get this show on the road, then," said Buffy with a smile before handing the Scythe over to Tara.

"I… I think it would be better if the potentials sat down facing me," said Tara as she pointed at an empty area of the office. She knew, as did the others, that this was all completely new for them. There was no idea on what would happen in a controlled setting; Tara didn't know if the Potentials would faint after touching the blade, which was why she wanted them to be seated. She didn't know if she would be pulled into wherever the Potentials would be battling Sineya to prove that they were worthy. She didn't even know if the Watchers should be present, which was why Wesley and Xander were in the room as well… just in case they were needed.

Tara sat down on the carpeted floor while the three Potentials; Rona, Vi, and Molly sat in front of her while she placed the Scythe on the carpet between them. Taking a deep breath, Tara placed her fingers on the Scythe and closed her eyes while, to the surprise of the others, white energy crackled from her fingertips to the blade, and then the entire weapon. All of a sudden, Tara opened her eyes, which were now fully white, and then spoke with a different voice.

"Potential Slayers, the ones who could be the one, place your hands on the blade." Buffy and Kennedy were looking at each other before they looked at Tara. They recognized the inflections in the voice, and the tone of the voice as one they have heard before; it was the First Slayer speaking through Tara.

"Sineya?" asked Buffy as she looked at Tara, "is that you?"

"I am,' said Sineya in Tara's voice as she continued to look at the Potentials in front of her, "the three of you must be willing to face my tests, if you are not… then leave now. However, if you are willing, place your fingers on the blade."

Rona, Vi, and Molly looked at each other, and then at Buffy and Kennedy. The three Potentials looked unsure about what to do, here was Sineya giving them an out, and they were unsure if they were really ready for this responsibility. Buffy stepped forward and told the three Potentials that this was their choice, that if they passed.. then they would be becoming full-fledged Slayers, but they had to make the choice on their own.

"We're not forcing any of you go through this," said Cordelia gently, "none of us will look at you guys differently if you decide to change your minds."

The three Potentials looked at each other before whispering. They then looked at Buffy and the others, and nodded their heads before turning to look at Tara once again. They then leaned forward and placed their hands on the blade.

Tara then smiled and said, "Rona Mitchell, Violet Daniels, Molly Pierce; show me your worth."

The others saw the three Potentials gasp as their bodies straightened while they pulled their heads back and looked up at the ceiling while their eyes became white. They then sat on the carpet for ten minutes while Buffy and the others just either paced, or looked on in worry at the four people. It was at the end of ten minutes that the three Potentials gasped, an act that made everyone else stop and look at them in concern. Rona, Vi, and Molly looked back down at the possessed Tara while their eyes glowed orange for a few seconds before returning to their normal colours.

"What just happened?" asked Rona as Via and Molly looked at their hands, and then made them into fists before looking at each other, "I… I just heard a voice that…"

"Said 'you are worthy'?" asked Molly in her English accent while Rona and Vi nodded their heads.

"You three are worthy," replied Tara in Sineya's voice, "you will not remember why you are worthy, just know that you have learned enough to be so in my eyes. The line of Slayers now ends with Molly Pierce. Once Molly Pierce passes on.. the next Potential will be activated as before. Just know that I cannot be called again until the requisite number of years have passed to attempt activating of more than one Potential Slayers."

"We remember," whispered Buffy as the realization just hit her that there were now five Slayers in Sunnydale. She knew that one of the new Slayers would be offered a chance to be stationed in Atlantis, which meant that there would be four left in the city.

Buffy knew that it was finally time to take an even lesser overall role in the BPRI.

As she looked at Kennedy rushing over to Tara who gasped before her eyes turned to their normal colour, Buffy knew that Kennedy had just as much experience and herself or Faith. Buffy walked over to Xander and put her hand in his as she watched Kennedy hugging Tara while Rona, Vi, and Molly got up excitedly before turning to each other. They were excitedly talking about feeling the power that was coursing through their bodies.

All Buffy could do was smile as she leaned into Xander's shoulder while eying the three excited, newly activated Slayers.

"Kennedy," said Buffy as the second senior Slayer helped her girlfriend to her feet, "maybe you should take our three new Slayers, and introduce them to the rest of the BPRI."

"Go," smiled Tara at Kennedy who nodded her head after being asked if she was going to be alright. Kennedy then kissed her cheek, before nodding at Buffy. Kennedy was about to hand Buffy the Scythe, when she shook her head.. leading to a look of surprise on Kennedy's face when Buffy said that the Scythe was hers now.

"Buffy?" asked Vi.

"Kennedy," said Buffy, "introduce our new Slayers, I… I need to talk to Cordy and Angel."

"But…"

"Go," said Buffy as Kennedy nodded her head before leading the confused new Slayers out of the office. It was Major Davis, sensing that this was about to be a private conversation, who first said that he needed to call General O'Neill before hurrying out of the room, soon followed by Tara saying that she was going to check up on Camille who had just come home from school with Jay and Rose, and was now at the Summers home; and then Wesley came up with an excuse before leaving the office, but not before patting Buffy on her shoulder.

Buffy nodded her head and watched the man walk out the doors before she and Xander, who was holding her hand gently, squeezing occasionally to indicate that he was supporting her. No matter what she decided. It was something that the two of them had been talking about ever since coming back from Nairobi, and now… with the three new Slayers, Buffy was about to pull the trigger on the next stage of her life. However, Xander also told his wife that he knew what being a Slayer… fighting the fight in the field… meant to her, and that he would support any decision she made.

"I… I'm retiring from the field," said Buffy as she looked at both Angel and Cordelia. They nodded their heads in understanding. The both of them knew things had changed while Buffy was telling them that this didn't mean she was leaving the organization, just that she was going to take a smaller role by training the new Slayers, and the Potentials.

It was a few minutes later that Buffy let go of Xander's hand and hugged Angel. She then stepped back and hugged Cordelia who whispered that the blonde deserved a break after everything she had done since High School to protect them.

"Thanks," said Buffy as she stepped back, "I'll tell Giles when he comes back to visit; and I'll call up Willow, Dawn, and Faith to tell them the news."

"Then we'll go home and tell Mrs. S. and the kids," said Xander before kissing the side of Buffy's head.

"They'll be happy for you," said Angel as Buffy stood next to Xander, and held his hand. Angel and Cordelia looked on as Buffy nodded her head, before she and Xander walked out of the office; leaving the two of them alone. Angel and Cordelia looked at each other, and then sighed; they knew it was the end of an era. For years it was Buffy who protected the world with the aid of her friends, and now she was retiring from going out there and fighting in the field. But, even though the both of them never said it out loud in case it jinxed Buffy's well deserved rest, Angel and Cordelia knew that the blonde Slayer would be needed on the field once again sometime in the future.

They were glad she was still around with the BPRI.

**Kobol, the next day, 1600 hours.**

The day long trek from the cave containing the Stargate for Team Four, consisting of Starbuck, Major Neely, Captain Weiss, and a mixture of Colonials, Cylons, and Earth officers neared the ruins of the City of the Gods. Starbucks looked around amazed at the vast ruins before she looked at her fellow Colonials who were just as amazed, and looking at what remained of the City of the Gods in wonder. She then glanced at the Cylons who were speaking among themselves while they stopped to look at a few ruins… specifically, what remained of several archways.

The Major looked at the Cylons, and then at the other Colonials, who were beginning to slowly break apart into smaller groups before turning to the Captain. Major Weis asked the man to translate for him, the Captain nodding his head before beginning to speak.

" _Attention,"_ said the Captain as he translated what Major Neely was saying _, "I know all of you are excited to explore these ruins. We have time for that, but for now.. our main goal is to build a campsite, and get ready our sleeping areas."_

While the Major and Captain were talking to the Colonials and Cylons, Starbuck was looking around and noticed a brownish object in the distance. She then tapped the Major's shoulder, who turned around, while Captain Weiss was continuing to talk to the group. The Major looked out at where the Colonial officer was pointing her finger, and then took out a pair of binoculars. He looked through them, and nodded his head before handing the pair to Starbuck. He then turned to the Captain, and pointed at the object in the distance while Starbuck handed the translator the binoculars. Once the Captain, Major Neely, and Starbuck had a quick discussion; Captain Weiss turned around and told the others that they'll be making camp at the site of the crashed Raptor.

That was going to be the landmark they would use for their home base while examining the ruins, and the surrounding areas. It was nearly an hour of leisurely walking later that they reached the broken down Raptor. Colonel Neely whistled at the ship before commenting that the ship partly looked like a Apache helicopter from Earth.

Starbuck arched her eyebrows at the Major before saying that she'd like to know more about them. The major nodded his head, telling the Colonial officer that they needed to make camp first before talking about Earth vehicles and weapons of war. Starbuck smirked before pointing at two of the Colonials and telling them to put up camp. She saw that the Cylons were doing he same thing as well as they put down the bags they were carrying, and then they took out the tents.

"Ummm… Major Neely?" asked Captain Roberts, who had entered the Raptor while the other Earth officer was helping set up the camp. The Major, Captain Weiss, and then Starbuck turned around to see the Captain inside the Raptor looking at the rear of the ship, and then out the hatch, "there's something you need to see, sir."

Major Neely, Captain Weiss, and then Starbuck walked up the short stubby wings, and then into the ship through the hatch. They looked at where the Captain was nodding, and then looked at each other in silent surprise.

They saw the remains of eaten fish in one corner of the ship. It was something that indicated that they were not alone in the area, leading to Major Neely ordering Captain Weiss, Captain Roberts, and Sergeant Wilkins to grab a partner from the Colonials and the Cylons before establishing a perimeter.

"We'll get the camp up and ready," said the Major as Captain Weiss translated for Starbuck, and then later for the other Colonials and the Cylons. He told them that they needed to be close together, that there was the possibility that they were not alone.

" _We don't know if whoever this is would be coming back or not,"_ said Captain Weiss translating for Major Neely as he spoke outside the Raptor to the large group of people. They heard the Colonials and Cylons whispering among themselves, which was when Starbuck told everyone to 'shut the frack up'.

" _We don t know who or what this is,"_ said the blonde Colonial officer as she jumped down onto the grass, _"but either way, we need to be careful."_

"We will establish a perimeter once the camp has been set up," said Major Neely while Captain Weiss translated, "remember to pair up."

The Major had a few more things to say before everyone started to put up camp. However, the man couldn't help but have the hairs on the back of his neck stand when he thought about the remains of the cooked and eaten fishes in the ship. He looked out at the ruins in the distance, and then at the trees before shaking his head, sighing, and then heading off to make a call to the other teams about his discovery.

All while trying to shake this sudden feeling of being watched.

TBC.

 


	188. Return to Kobol (Part 3)

**Kobol, a day later, 0900 hours.**

Dawn felt good being out of the Kull armour that she had been wearing on Furling Earth as she stood in the Gateroom with Satterfield, Grogan, Lewis, and Colonel Ferretti. She was in the green SGC BDU's, along with her team, while a P90 was clipped to her vest and a Zat by her side. She was talking to her teammates when they heard footsteps from behind as SG-13, led by Colonel Dixon, walked in. Dawn smiled at Jon who was behind the Colonel, and walking in with Hailey, and the rest of his team.

"Hey," said Dawn as she brushed a stray hair behind her ear while smiling at the young man, "so, we finally go on a mission together."

"Uh huh," chuckled Jon while Hailey leaned in, and whispered that the both of them weren't going to be in the same team. It was something that made Dawn look at Hailey in mock horror before asking jokingly if they really thought that she and Jon wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other.

"Yes," whispered Grogan, Lewis, and Satterfield as Dawn blushed while Jon couldn't help but grin at Dawn, who stuck her tongue out at the young man. It was just then that Colonel Dixon whistled while standing next to Colonel Ferretti at the top of the ramp. The two teams turned and faced their leaders, who started a quick briefing with General Landry, who Dawn noticed, was standing in the Control Room.

"This is just a reminder," said Colonel Dixon, "we'll be breaking up the teams once we get to New Kobol, from there we take the Colonials to the buffer planet where we meet up with the Cylons, and from there we divide into groups of four. We'll lead those groups to the preselected areas form the maps that the Colonials have shared with us, any questions?"

"No, sir," said the group together.

"We'll be using the subspace radio's to keep in contact," said Colonel Ferretti as he looked at the group at the foot of the ramp, "according to the Colonials, we only have to worry about Cylon patrols on Kobol. But so far, the teams that have already begun their exploration hasn't had any contact with the Cylons; the humanoid models or the Centurions, on Kobol. But that could just mean they've gone to another part of the planet, in either case… be careful. Watch each other's backs… understood?"

"Yes, sir," yelled the group together.

"Good," mumbled Colonel Ferretti before looking up at the General, and nodding his head.

"Dial the gate, Walter," ordered General Landry as Colonel Ferretti and Dixon walked down the ramp while the Stargate started to dial. It was a few seconds later that the wormhole activated, and the two Colonel's led the group out through the Stargate. Once they had walked through, and the device had been deactivated, the General ordered that a connection to Eden be made. He wanted a report on any progress based on the information that was given to the Cylon High Council bu Alana, information which was then handed over to the Erath personnel.

Frightening information on the Rogue Cylons learning about naquada and upgrading their nuclear weapons with the mineral. He had already been told about the destruction of another world, it was something that Alana described but the SGC had received no news about it from their allies. IN either case, the Prometheus station was on high alert in the event that the Colony happened to find its way to Earth.

Once the Stargate had been connected to Eden, he looked up at the screens above him as Dr. Gardner and Colonel William Peterson, the new base commander's face appeared.

"Dr. Gardner, Colonel Peterson," said the General, "report."

"Alana's been telling us a lot about the leader models of the rogue faction, General," said Dr. Gardner, "the Cavil models are going for an all-out campaign of destruction against any human worlds."

"But given their discovery of naquada," said the Colonel who stepped in, "they believe, and we agree, sir, that the Colony will be seeking to enslave humans who have knowledge of refining naquada. They'll be going after more worlds, sir."

"Do we have any information on their jump drives? Any way to track them?" asked General Landry who frowned when the Colonel and Dr. Gardner shook their heads.

"What we know, sir," said the Colonel, "the rogue Cylons' first target would be planets rich with naquada."

"I'll notify our allies to beef up their planetary defences on worlds that have naquada refineries," said General Landry, "I hate to say this, but the only hope we have of beating the Colony is if they happen upon an Asgard protected planet. If they attack, then the Asgard would definitely retaliate immediately."

"Let's hope we are that lucky, General," said Dr. Gardner.

"Yes," sighed the General, "I've spoken to Homeworld, and they've authorized installation of Jaffa staff cannons on the Cylon base stars. We'll be talking to the Jaffa Council on helping the Cylons with installing the weapons."

"The first batch of railguns have already been installed, sir," said the Colonel, "we're on schedule to have five of the Basestars armed within the next six months. Their technology seems to be slightly advanced over the Colonials, which will make it easier to install the weapons, and the shield emitters."

"Understood, Colonel, Dr. Gardner," said the General nodding his head, "Landry, out."

The screens blinked out as the General sighed. He then turned and walked up the stairs back to his office, hoping that the Cylons could be stopped from attacking refinery worlds. In addition, he was worried about the reports he was getting from Ori controlled worlds as well.

'The storm is coming,' that's what the recon team claimed they heard from the Priors, 'the storm of light that would sweep the land of evil is coming.'

**City of the Gods, Kobol, 1500 hours.**

It had been nearly two days since Tessa had her fight with the turned Elosha when she suddenly opened her eyes, and gasped at the hard ground. She felt extremely weak while reaching, very slowly, for her neck. She brushed her fingers over the two dried up bite marks before she turned to her side. She heard something crunch beneath her, and on looking down at the grass, she saw that she was surrounded by brown leaves. Shaking her head, Tessa slowly tried to get up… but she immediately lay down on her side.

She saw that everything around her was turning upside down before she closed her eyes again. Tessa took in several deeper breathes before opening her eyes once again, and slowly pushed herself using her elbow. But her dizziness came back and she fell onto her stomach. Closing her eyes again before giving off a sob at how helpless she felt, Tessa quickly controlled herself and looked up while gritting her teeth. She looked over her shoulder at the way she came to this location before she pulled herself around by crawling on the hard ground.

That was the only way that she could move without feeling dizzy. Tessa crawled on her stomach for, what seemed to her, a nightmarishly long time as her elbows ground against the dirt, grass, and various undergrowth while crawling towards the small river she had swam across. Tessa had no clue about how long it had been since she passed out, all she knew was that she wanted to head back to what was her home, and rest.

'Just want to close my eyes and rest,' thought Tessa as she stopped and closed her eyes shut while hanging her head down. She was feeling exhausted as she shook her head from side to side before continuing her crawl towards the river. As the ray of the sun shone through the trees, Tessa continued to get closer while she crawled hurriedly.

And finally, after nearly thirty minutes of crawling in what had originally been a two-minute run into the forest to escape Elosha, Tessa reached the edge of the tree line. She crawled to a tree, and then used her strength to pull her leg forward while she held on to the tree trunk. Tessa pushed herself while her legs were trembling, at the same time she used her arms to pull herself up against the tree trunk. Once she stood up while keeping her trembling legs apart for balance, Tessa saw movement on the other side of the river among the ruins.

She searched with her eyes, but she thought she was being deceived. Tessa watched the people moving among the ruins and could have sworn she saw a Number Eight, along with a Number Six and a few people she didn't recognize.

'Colonials?" she thought to herself as the Cylon and the two she thought were Colonials passed each other without giving the other a glance, or a hello. It was as if they were just working alongside one another, but among their own people. And then Tessa noticed another man, this one she didn't recognize as well. Her eyes tried to focus on the symbol of a small circle at the top of a triangle while wondering who he was since she didn't recognize the symbol as being part of any of the Colonial military. Then there was the weapon clipped to the vest that he was wearing, and the weapon on his hips; to Tessa it looked like he was guarding the four people that were examining the ruins.

However, there wasn't any doubt on what Tessa wanted to do. Colonial or Cylon, she just wanted to get off the planet.

" _Help…"_ she wheezed, her throat dry from dehydration. She pushed herself off the tree trunk, and stumbled forward. He hands pushing her off the ground while her legs continued to run. She saw the man turn towards her as she screamed 'help' in Ancient Greek. She saw the man, and the others, particularly the Number Eight looked back at her in surprise before. Tessa ran onto the bank, where she tripped and fell into the water.

And then things went black.

**Kobol, Team Four primary camp, near the City of the Gods, 1900 hours.**

Ever since meeting the Earthers on New Kobol, Starbuck believed that they showed too much compassion towards the Cylons. From the talk about the machines being a nearly extinct race, to encouraging both groups to try and work together on this expedition… she believed that the Earthers were being too naïve and gullible. But then again, another part of Starbuck would tell her that the Earthers had no idea of what it was like losing twelve planets, losing billions of lives in a single night; that they had the right to be naïve since they hadn't experienced that loss.

Once part of her hoped that they would one day experience that loss; and the other part of her was trying to hold the other part from saying that out loud.

As she looked at the mysterious Number Eight who ran towards Major Neely a few hours ago, Starbuck could hardly believe that this piece of weakened machinery was one of the creature that launched an attack on the Colonies... and now not only were the Earthers caring for her, but they were curious to know what happened to her as well. Starbuck could see, as she sat in front of her ten eating a protein bar, that the Cylon laying on front of the fire and guarded by one of her sister models who was occasionally glancing in Starbuck's direction with a look that said 'stay away, or else'.

But all Starbuck could do was smirk at the Cylon; showing her contempt for the machines that were around them. She looked around and saw some of them resting, while one of them was talking to the translator. She then looked at her fellow Colonials and noticed that many of them were doing the same thing as well while the rest of the Earthers were gathered in one corner and whispering among themselves.

Sighing, the then noticed out of the corner of her eye that the Number Eight who was guarding the one who was lying on the ground making movements and calling out for help. Starbuck turned her head to see the machine on the ground stirring before she started to scream out loud while her eyes were still closed. Narrowing her eyes at the look of terror on the still sleeping Number Eight's face, Starbuck stood up as the guardian Number Eight held her sister's should and gently told her that she was going to be safe, that she was among friends.

"Yea, friends," Starbuck sarcastically whispered as Major Neely, as well as the translator approached the two Number Eights while telling the others to stand by and not crowd the both of them. Starbuck slowly got up and told the other Colonials to stay back before she headed towards the screaming woman.

" _Easy, Easy, sister,"_ said the Number Eight as Tessa continued to scream while her eyes were still closed. And the only thing that the Number Eight could think of what that her sister model was having a terrible nightmare. Frowning while holding onto the struggling woman, the Number Eight tried to gently get her to awaken, _"my name is Sasha, you're safe. You're safe. What's your name?"_

Tessa continued scream while she struggled with her eyes closed. She thought that Elosha was still coming after her.. she thought that the blood demon was holding her down, and then biting into her neck. She could feel herself being drained off her blood while hearing someone saying 'sister, sister, wake up' in the distance.

" _Get away, please… I'm sorry_ ," screamed Tessa as Sasha looked up at the others in confusion, _"please…. No.. don't drink my… help… help!. Help me!"_

" _Sister_!" screamed Sasha as Tessa snapped open her eyes and stared at Sasha. Tessa was panting as she then looked at herself being surrounded by concerned looks, and then she turned back towards Sasha who gently spoke up, _"sister, you're safe. You had a nightmare and…"_

Tessa quickly sat up and started to sob after hugging her sister model as the other Colonials and Cylons walked closer towards the both of them. Sasha held on tightly to Tessa while Major Neely took outs his canteen of water and handed it to the Cylon.

" _Drink,"_ urged Sasha after taking the canteen from the Major, nodding at him as she did so. She then whispered into Tessa' ear while she unscrewed the top before she stroked the hair of the sobbing woman _, "you need your strength and then…"_

" _Ship… ship…"_ repeated Tessa as she struggled for breath while resting her chin on Sasha' shoulder while tears flowed down her face _._

"She's asking about a ship, sir," said the translator as Major Neely nodded his head.

"We don't have a ship, Miss…." Said Major Neely, as his words were being translated.

" _Leave.. must.. must leave… demons… blood demons…"_ rasped Tessa as she interrupted the Major, who was on her left side, while sobbing on Sasha's shoulders _, "please… have to… leave."_

" _Oh please,"_ scoffed Starbuck, rolling her eyes upwards _, "blood demons? Do you think that we're stupid.. and yes, I mean the Cylons too."_

"Blood Demons?" asked Major Neely after what Tessa and Starbuck were talking about was translated, "blood demons?"

" _A… a Colonial priestess became a… a blood demon.. and attacked me,"_ said Tessa as she slowly calmed down and pulled back from Sasha's shoulder, and looked into her eyes before taking a sip of the water from Major Neely's canteen, with her hands shaking while she brought the canteen up to her lips _, "I… she… she tried to kill me and.."_

" _What do you mean Colonial Priestess?"_ demanded Starbuck as she crouched down next to Tessa, who looked at her, and then at the other Colonials, and then back to the blonde officer to her left _._

" _You… you're Colonial?"_ asked Tessa as Starbuck frowned, before demanding an answer to her previous question.

" _Take it easy, Starbuck!"_ yelled Sasha as the other Cylons, Colonials, and Earth officers gathered around _, "can't you see she's terrified?"_

Shaking her head at Starbuck, Sasha then turned to Tessa once again and told her that things had changed. That a new enemy had emerged, and that they had powerful weapons that have placed the Cylons on the verge of extinction. Tessa opened her eyed wide in surprise at that revelation, and then at the revelations that the men in uniform surrounding them were from Earth.. and that they were helping both the Colonials and Cylons settle down onto their new home worlds.

Nodding her head, Tessa calmed down even more as she let go of Sasha, and nodded her head as she was handed a brown coloured bar from one of the Cylons. Biting into it, she tasted chocolate and a few other ingredients that she didn't recognize, but Tessa didn't care as she scarfed it down, and then took another sip of water.

Her breathing slowly easing to normal, Tessa looked at the people that Sasha claimed to be from Earth; and she couldn't believe it. She had thought, just like the other Cylons and Colonials, that Earth was a myth. But apparently here, standing around her, were the people from a mythical planet helping both Colonial and Cylon settle down. She had so many questions, and was about to ask something when Starbuck pre-empted her, and demanded to know what she meant by a Colonial Priestess.

" _She.. she said her name was Elosha,"_ said Tessa as Starbuck's eyes opened wide in surprise. She shook her head before telling the Cylon woman, in no uncertain terms, that Elosha died from a Cylon planted mine _._

" _I was there when she died,"_ hissed Starbuck as she leaned forward while Sasha gently pushed Starbuck back. The Colonel officer then grabbed Sasha's arm and jerked it away, _"don't you fracking touch me."_

" _Calm down,"_ said another Cylon, a Number Three who was glaring at Starbuck.

" _Why you…"_ said Starbuck as she reached for her sidearm, which was when Major Neely intervened and told the blonde Colonial officer to stand down. Starbuck looked at the man, and then at the translator who was nodding his head, and then at Major Neely once again. Shaking her head, Starbuck stood up and raised her hands before she started to back-off, " _you're crazy… being here by yourself has made you insane and…"_

" _She was dead!"_ yelled Tessa as Starbuck locked her jaw _, "please.. she was dead. But she.. she was a demon. She.. Oh God… There were hundreds of demons and.. and… and they killed my entire group. They destroyed the centurions… they killed the others of my models and.. and my brothers and sisters. We have to leave and…."_

" _You're talking about a television show!"_ screamed Starbuck _, "you dare to insult the memory of a woman who did no harm.. a woman your people killed."_

" _She nearly killed me!"_ screamed Tessa as she turned her head and pointed at the dried up fang marks on her neck, _"look! Look! She drank my blood.. she… she and the others murdered the humanoid models and drank their blood dry. I.. I barely survived my brush with her and… and I had no choice but to push a wooden branch through her dead heart and she turned to dust."_

" _That's impossible!"_ yelled Starbuck while the other Colonials and Cylons started to mumble among themselves at what Tessa had just said _._

"Everyone, calm down!" yelled Major Neely as Starbuck screamed in frustration before telling the man that Tessa's story was the most ridiculous thing that she had ever heard. Major Neely raised his hand towards Starbuck, asking her to calm down, that there had to be a logical explanation for all of this. He then turned to Tessa and asked her gently if what she saw wasn't merely just animals, "you've been here for a long time, am I right?"

" _Yes, but…."_ Said Tessa after the Major's words were translated by Captain Weiss, _"I mean… I know what I saw. They were animals.. they were demons on human form. Elosha had fangs, yellow eyes, and… and these ridges. She was extremely strong.. stronger than me… stronger than a Centurion."_

" _How is that possible?"_ asked Sasha _._

" _They ripped everyone apart,"_ said Tessa as her face twisted in anguish. She quickly controlled herself as she told them about the Centurion that had protected her, and then sacrificed itself by deactivating and then letting her take it's vials of lubricant away. She said that Elosha already had her scent, and she knew what she was… so she just followed the lubricant's smell and followed her to the raptor _, "she.. she couldn't come in. She couldn't come into the raptor since she said I made it my home and… she couldn't come in… I. was safe and.."_

" _That's a bunch of…"_ before Starbuck could finish what she wanted to say, she turned around and looked at the forest in the distance as the sounds of howls erupted. She then turned back to Tessa who was looking at the setting sun, and then at Major Neely before looking at Starbuck.

" _It's evening?"_ cried Tessa surprised as she brought her hands to the sides of her head, _"dear God they.. they found us.. they found us! We… we must get into the Raptor! Please, for al that is Holy we need to get into the Raptor!"_

Major Neely continued to look at Tessa, whose terrified face was looking back at him, and then at Sasha and finally Starbuck. The Major knew that what Tessa was saying was impossible, that there were no such things as vampires. But then again, hearing the growls and screams from the forest getting closer make his blood run cold, and his hairs to stand on end. He could hear Captain Weiss telling him that the Cylon they had found begging everyone to get into the Raptor, that the creatures… whatever they were, only came out in the dark.

'If these really are just nocturnal predators,' thought Major Neely, 'then they can just make it into the ship. It's no use huddling inside where we'll be an easy target. But it's already getting dark, and the screams and growls are all coming from one side of the forest. If we leave now for the Stargate, we could make it into the forest that we had come through and use the trees as cover from these predators.'

"Sir!" shouted Captain Weiss as he raised his weapon towards the direction of the forest. The Major turned around to see people running towards them while Captain Weiss asking what they should do. Major Neely could hear Tessa screaming while she was begging for everyone to get into the Raptor… something that Captain Weiss who was standing next to him had translated. Major Neely, Captain Weiss, and Captain Roberts raised their weapons when they heard the people coming towards them growl. The Major's eyes opened wide when he saw their yellow eyes and though about what Tessa had told them.

"By the gods," said Starbuck as more people, all of them naked, started to run out of the forest. She raised her weapon and could make only twenty coming towards her, 'no…. forty, fifty… by the gods.. they…."

"Fire!" yelled the Major as he fired his rifle, while screaming at the others to run. Captain Weiss translated for the benefit of the Colonials and the Cylons while the three SG team members walked back while the men and women coming towards them, growling in hunger, fell onto the ground. To the Major's horror, the ones who he knew were riddles with bullets, slowly got back up and were running towards them again, leading to the Major to shout, "fall back! Move it!"

The Major and the other Earthers, Cylons, and Colonials followed a terrified Tessa to the Raptor. It was the that the Major caught sight of the subspace radio near his tent. The man broke off from the main group while the Earthers and Starbuck turned and fired their weapons to keep the monsters coming towards them back.

"By the gods!" screamed Starbuck, her heart racing in fear as her ammo ran out and he threw her weapon at a few oncoming vampires. They were immediately shot down by Captain Weiss who told the Colonial officer to move it out of there. Starbuck nodded her head as she turned and ran towards the Raptor where the other Colonials and Cylons where waving to her. She heard heavy breathing behind her, and knew that the other Earthers were close behind.

So she kept on running before she jumped onto the stubby wing of the raptor and was then pulled inside by Tessa and one of the Colonials. Immediately turning around, the panting Starbuck watched the Earther cover the Major who was running with the subspace radio, that was contained within a backpack towards them. She saw that the demons were gaining on them, and closed her eyes as Weiss, Roberts, and Sergeant Wilkins were taken down. She and Sasha reached out with their hands and grabbed a hold of the Major's outstretched arms, and forcefully pulled him inside.

Everyone then jumped back from the rear entrance as the blood demons growled at them; but were prevented from going into the ship by an invisible field. Starbuck then looked around while panting as the demons fed on Weiss, Roberts, and Sergeant Wilkins, before looking at a terrified Major Neely, Sasha, and Tessa. Some of the Colonials, who were near the cockpit of the ship, screamed as Starbuck looked at the broken canopy, and the blood demons that were bouncing off it as they tried to jump in.

"This is Major Neely to… to all units," he screamed into the radio as the blood demons continued to growl, "we are under attack by… by… Oh dear God, these are vampires!"

It was the word 'vampires' that made the team of Dawn, Satterfield, and Lewis which includes three Colonials and three Cylons, two of whom were Number Eights, and one Number Two, stop in their tracks. The three of them looked at each other before Dawn reached into the pack that Satterfield was wearing which contained the subspace radio. Dawn had already heard from all the others teams, at least the Earth officers who spoke in disbelief while asking Major Neely to repeat himself. It was Colonel Ferretti who ordered everyone to remain silent, before asking for Dawn on the subspace radio.

"Colonel," acknowledged Dawn, "I'm here."

"You have the most knowledge about this so…"

"Got it," said Dawn as she nodded her head, "Major Neely… Major… where are you?"

"The.. the Cylons call it the City of the Gods," said the Major, "these are vampires and… and… how? We.. we're in a raptor and…"

"Listen to me, Major" said Dawn gently, "how are you safe?"

"They can't come inside… some.. something's holding them back," said the Major with fear in his voice.

"Good," said Dawn gently, "then the Raptor must have been designated as a home for someone… I don't know how.. but that's what's happening No matter what happens, don't let anyone.. and I mean anyone, invite the vampires in. Major.. do you understand?"

"But it's vampires!" screamed the Major as the vampire outside the raptor continued to growl while the others looked around in fear.

"Major," said Dawn as she looked at the darkening sky, and then at the worried Earthers, Colonials, and Cylons around her, "I've dealt with vampires before. They're real… demons are real… the supernatural is real. I…. I can promise you that you guys are safe in the ship. A vampire cannot come into a home if they haven't been invited, you'll be safe. Everyone else who's listening in, I need you to find someplace secure and…"

"Oh dear God!" screamed another officer through the radio as Dawn looked on terrified at Satterfield, and Grogan. They could hear screams and growls in the background as vampires ran out of the forest and overwhelmed the teams that contained Apollo, Lt. Gaeta, and Captain Kelley. Their teams were all overwhelmed as Dawn's team, Lt. Ferretti's team, and Major's Neely's team listened to terrified screams.

Starbuck put her hands over her mouth in shock when she heard Apollo screaming before it was cut off to more screams. Eventually, the lines were quiet.

No one was speaking over the radio.

"This is Colonel Ferretti," said the Colonel who was several hours away from Apollo's position by foot, "does anyone read? Hello?"

"Sir," said Major Neely whose voice was still quaking, "I… I'm here."

"Me too, Lou," said Colonel Dixon over the radio, as did Major Hailey who was stunned upon hearing the screams that came over the radio.

"Me too," said Dawn shaking her head while thinking that this was a nightmare scenario that no-one could have ever predicted. She knew about Giles' theory about the origins of the Protector TV show, but no one took it too seriously. Not the BPRI, not the SGC, and not her; all because it was farfetched that what Giles theorized could have been true.

Even Giles had said so; guessing that it was just an idea that the Colonials could have had on their own. But now… now his theory was right, they were in danger.

In the meantime, the vampires that attacked the sites had already fed on the Earthers, the Cylons, and the Colonials. One of them had seen Apollo crawling away, towards the subspace radio and leaped in front of him. Apollo looked up at the vampire, whose lips were already bloody and growled at him. The vampire looked at the radio upon hearing the voice of Colonel Ferretti. The demon snagged it away from the arms of the dead Earther, looked at it and then smashed the pack into the ground… and stepping on it for good measure. Apollo, his chest and face already slashed while the blood demons were feeding on the others, screamed when the vampire dashed towards him. He was then picked up by the throat, and then slammed back into the ground. The vampire twisted his head to one side, and then bit down into his neck. While drinking hi blood, Apollo was struggling when four more vampires bit into him; two on either arm.

It was only a few seconds later that blackness took him over, and Apollo closed his eyes. The vampires, having had their fill, then got and went on to one of the screaming Cylons while the vampire who had slammed the man into the ground, made an incision on his wrist until blood was coming out. The vampire then grabbed the back of Apollo's head, and brought his wrist towards Apollo's lips.

The vampire smiled as his blood flowed onto Apollo's lips, and then into the mouth of the Colonial officer.

Back in Dawn's location, Colonel Ferretti was heard calling for the two men at the Stargate while the others looked on in worry after Dawn translated what was going on. She asked them to hold off on any questions while the Colonel ordered the two men to contact the SGC, and send reinforcements. That they had people in danger.

But there was no answer.

Dawn's blood grew cold as she looked at Satterfield and Grogan. They heard the Colonel continue to call for the two officers who remained at the Stargate. Two officers who would never answer since they were being fed upon by vampires who had taken them by surprise. Traveling through some of the many underground tunnels beneath the surface that led out into caves, the very same caves that the vampires, who had been living on Kobol for millennia, knew like the back of their dead hands. Twenty of them had invaded the cave that contained the Stargate, through a hidden tunnel and, before the officers could send out a destress call, the vampires took them down… and fed on them.

Unknown to Colonel Ferretti, and the others, they were now surrounded.

And hell was coming for them as the vampires ran out of the cave, followed by another seventy, towards Colonel Dixon, MAjor Hailey, Dawn and Colonel Ferretti's locations.

TBC.

 


	189. Return to Kobol (Part 4)

**Kobol, 2100 hours.**

Dawn and her team had been running in fits and starts for the past one and a half hours. Their plan was to head to a meeting point they established sometime after the call went out from Major Neely in regards to the vampires that were attacking his camp. It was going to be a place where all four teams would be able to join up, and then move together towards the cave that contained the Stargate.

It was a decision made by both the Colonel's after speaking on their subspace radios for thirty minutes with each other while they made their way towards the cave`

"Sirs," said Grogan as he and the others trudged along on heavy legs after running continuously, "what if these vampires are already at the Gate?"

It was that question that made the Colonel reassess their next move of each group heading for the cave on their own.

"Summers," said Colonel Ferretti over the subspace radio, "is there any way to protect ourselves until morning?"

"That's what I've been trying to think, Colonel," Dawn replied through the radio while the Colonials and Cylons continued walking with the Earthers, "we usually need a private home to keep vampires away on Earth. Which is why that fact that Major Neely and his team is being holed up inside the Colonial Raptor shouldn't work."

"But it is," said Major Neely as he, and the other Cylons and Colonials looked at the vampires that were gathered outside the ship, in terror.

"Yea," said Dawn as she and her team continued to walk, with the Cylons and Colonials, who were already informed of what was happening, whispering to each other on various question which included if it really was possible that blood demons existed. One of the Number Eights then said that the screams they heard over the radio weren't fake, that there was real terror behind it. While the Cylons and Colonials continued to talk in hushed tones as ordered by Satterfield and Grogan, Dawn told Colonel Ferretti that a probable reason for the Raptor being recognized as a private home was due to the rules of magic being different on Kobol, "I mean, we could try and find ourselves a cave to occupy until morning, and it's possible that we'll be safe. But then again…"

"If the vampires find us in a cave, and there is no protection," said Colonel Ferretti while all the Earthers continued to listen in, "then we'll be slaughtered."

"Like I said, Colonel," replied Dawn into the subspace radio, "the rules of magic could be different here. I don't know if the raptor is a fluke, or the rule… but what I know is that if you give out an invitation to the vampires.. then they'll get into the Raptor."

"Oh, they're getting no invitations from me," said Major Neely as he looked around at the Colonials and Cylons. He then looked at the vampires who were growling and snarling at them, with a few trying to leap into the ship only to be thrown back onto the ground after hitting the invisible force field, "although they're trying their best to get into the ship."

"You'll be safe until morning, Major," said Dawn.

"Once we contact the SGC, or… wait a second," said Colonel Ferretti looking at his watch before he spoke into the subspace radio, "Major Neely, Dave, the SGC's supposed to be contacting us in a few hours so.."

"Right," said Colonel Dixon as Major Neely breathed a sigh of relief.

"But here's hoping that the vampires don't get to us before that, sirs," said Grogan, "and the two we left at the Stargate are still alive."

"Thank you for your optimism, Grogan," said Colonel Ferretti sarcastically while Satterfield and Dawn chuckled.

"Okay," said Colonel Dixon as he took out a map. It was a copy of the map that the Colonials had made of the surrounding area when they last came to Kobol after retrieving what they called the Arrow of Apollo. Colonel Dixon and Colonel Ferretti, as well as the personnel from the other two teams took out their copies of the maps. Colonel Ferretti and Dixon then told the other two teams to meet up at a particular grid reference point before they travelled to the Stargate together.

"BY the time we meet up," said Colonel Ferretti, "it would be time for the SGC to contact us, and then we'll tell them the situation."

"Understood," said the other teams. As the teams moved towards each other, they had no idea of knowing that the vampires were following their scents from a great distance. Where the vampires had been running towards each separate team, with more spilling out of the cave while drooling at the thought of drinking human blood once again; they had changed direction once they noticed that the scents were moving in another direction.

So they followed.

Most of the vampires ran on the ground, while others were jumping from one tree to another. They were about to feed once again after millennia; and they were eager to sink their fangs into human flesh once again. They were eager to taste blood.

It wouldn't be until three hours later, that the two teams would meet up.

Once together, the large group would walk towards the cave with Zats in hand for the Earthers while surrounding the Colonials and Cylons.

**Control Room, SGC, 2200 hours.**

It was finally time for the SGC's regular check-in with the teams on Kobol. Walter sighed as he dialled the Stargate and watched patiently as the wormhole activated. And once it had, he activated the MALP camera and lights. Turing on the radio, which was used to give orders to the two officers in the caves, who would then use their sub-space radios to relay those orders to the teams out in the field. It wasn't the perfect scenario, but the second generation MALP that was being designed by Willow would be taking care of those issues.

Plus a few other niggling problems.

For now though, the SGC had to perform their checks in this way.

"Stargate Command to Kobol base team," said the bald technician as he looked at the computer in front of him. Walter didn't see any movement as he moved the camera arm while repeating himself. Narrowing his eyebrows together while he leaned forward at the screen, he pursed his lips when he found two unconscious bodies lying on the floor. The man lowered the camera arm, which had a small flash light attached, and repeated himself once again.

"Kobol base team," he said into the microphone once again while reaching for a phone to his right side. When he received no answer, and when the bodies lying on the floor showed no sign of movement… he picked up the phone and pressed a number. With General Landry still in his office checking on some reports, Walter called the man and told him that there was something wrong with the Kobol base team.

"They have no movement, and I don't think that they're breathing, sir," said Walter when he suddenly leaned forward towards the screen again when he noticed a shadow moving on the floor. It had darted from the left to the right while the phone was still on Walter's ear. He told the General that he was using the MALP's speakers to send a message as well, but there was no response, "but I have shadow's moving in the immediate area, sir."

With the General saying that he was on the way, Walter nodded his head and put the phone down. The man then thought of an idea. He reached for the keyboard and tried to connect the call to Kobol through the subspace radio that they usually used for communications to their ships. He knew that the subspace radios that the teams were using on Kobol were prototypes that were supposed to be used in conjunction with the newer MALPs, and new equipment at the SGC which hadn't been installed yet. While Walter was typing as sweat gathered on his forehead, he saw two more shadows dart by across the wall. Stopping what he was doing, Walter pressed another button and gained control over the camera arm once again. As he raised the camera arm of the MALP, Walter heard footsteps behind him that he knew were from General Landry. Walter looked over his shoulder at the man who walked down the last few steps of the metallic stairs behind him, and said that he hadn't been able to identify the person, or persons, in the cave.

The General stopped behind Walter and then reached for the microphone.

"This is General Hank Landry of Stargate Command, identify yourself."

"Sir," whispered Walter as he looked up at General Landry, "what if it's one of the Colonial's or Cylons?"

Before Walter could continue saying anything, the both of them then looked at the screen to the right when a loud growl came through the microphones on the MALP. Remaining in stunned silence, Walter, General Landry, and a few of the other personnel who had heard the growl, followed by more snarls in the background, stood around the main console. Sweeping the camera around, Walter stopped when a grey coloured flash just darted past the light.

"What the heck was that?" asked General Landry. He then tapped the technician's shoulder and asked him to move the MALP around. Nodding his head, Walter used his keyboard to turn the entire MALP around, as well as the camera arm. They saw more grey flashes darting in front of the camera and its flashlight, as well as shadows dancing on the wall thanks to the blue light from the wormhole. They continued to look at the screen when a body jumped out at them.

And the General's eyes went wide open, as did the eyes of everyone who was watching, when they saw a flash of yellow eyes, forehead ridges, pointed ears, and fangs… all on a pale face with sunken eyes. They heard the creature growl as it tipped the MALP over. The camera arm was then moved upwards as four more of the creatures dashed out of the darkness and towards the MALP. The last thing the people at the SGC saw, before the picture went out, was the creatures baring their fangs.

"Get Major Rosenberg and Faith here," ordered the General as he tapped Walter's shoulder, "but first, I want to know what's the closest ship we have to Kobol."

"Understood," said Walter as he picked up the phone while pressing down on his keyboard.

"Walter," said the General, "get someone to help you connect the subspace radio we have, to the same frequency that our people are using in the field."

"Trying, sir," said Walter as he picked up the phone, while the General went up to his office. He knew that Willow and Faith would be jumping at him to go to Kobol to make sure that Dawn would be kept safe. While Walter was calling Faith and Willow, General Landry was going to call General O'Neill and apprise him of the situation.

**Willow and Faith's home, 2115 hours.**

Willow and Faith had just gotten back from the SGC an hour ago, and were now simply sitting on the couch holding onto each other while watching some TV. Faith was seated down while Willow leaned against her body against Faith's left side, and then placed her head on the Slayer's shoulder. The redhead placed on hand on Faiths knee while the Slayer was stroking the back of Willow's head.

The redhead then reached forward to the coffee table for her champagne, and brought it to her lips before placing it back to where it was. Signing, Willow then lay her head on Faith's lap, all while the dark haired Slayer put her fingers through the redhead's hair.

"I like this quiet," mumbled Willow as she turned her body and looked up at Faith. The Slayer then brushed her finger along Willow's lips and smiled. She then leaned forward and kissed Willow full on her lips, the redhead putting her hand on the back of Faith's head and pulling her downwards. When they broke the kiss, Faith smiled and said that they needed to keep their energy up for later that night.

"I was thinking pizza," said Faith, "make it a girl's night out. You, me, Vala, Sam, and little Debbie."

"Ummmm," moaned Willow, while Faith brushed her fingers along her cheeks, "Pizza sounds good."

Faith smiled as she leaned down and kissed Willow's forehead before she leaned to her left and grabbed the phone that was just lying on a side table. While Faith dialled the delivery number, Willow turned to her side again, her head still on Faith's lap. It was just then that Willow heard her cell phone ringing in her room. Sighing, and silently cursing about the interruption, the redhead quickly got up and ran to the room she shared with Faith. In the meantime, Faith was ordering two large pizza's while Willow walked back into the living room with the cell phone on her ear. Just as Faith was about to finish her order, Willow covered the mouthpiece on her cell phone and told Faith to cancel the order.

As Willow went back on the cell phone while running her hand through her hair, Faith cancelled the order while recognizing the look of worry on her wife's face. Faith leaned forward while Willow was pacing, stopping only when she said, "we're on the way, sir."

Willow then disconnected the call and told Faith what happened when the SGC tried to contact Kobol for their regular check-in. Faith's mouth was opened wide in surprise as she followed Willow back to their room while the latter was telling her about the vampires they had seen on camera. Hurriedly getting ready to leave the house, the couple left the house thirty minutes later; with Willow telling the Slayer that General Landry would be calling the BPRI.

"There are no ships nearby?" asked Faith.

"The closest ship can make it there in only eight hours," said Willow, "and… well, although there were just four vampires in the cave where the Stargate is located, the General has a feeling that there could be more out there."

"Which means that the teams are in danger," nodded Faith as Willow drove the car onto the road, and they started to head for Cheyenne Mountain.

"It's bad," said the redhead, "we have no intel on how many vampires there are; maybe it's just those four or we could be looking at hundreds, or thousands. We don't even know if the other teams have been attacked yet. The best thing we could do is try and connect the subspace radio we have, to the frequency that the field subspace radios are using. Then we can contact Dawn and the others and get an idea of what's going on."

"But you, Sam, and Dr. Lee made it near impossible for anyone to break the field radio encryption.. I mean.. it's the same software stuff and…"

"I know it's the same encryption protocol we designed for the new MALP's," said Willow, "which means that I have to get that new protocol to recognize our radio as a new MALP, or we can just do the simple thing and get to the cave through the Stargate, and use the subspace radio the base team used to contact the others in the field."

"Yea," replied Faith with a hint of worry on her voice as she thought about her sister-in-law being in danger on another world. It was true that Dawn was always in danger while heading through the Stargate, as were all of them, but this was the first time ever that they were in danger from vampires on another world. At that thought, Faith nodded her head before whispering that Giles' crazy theory was correct, that the Goa'uld must have taken vampires along with the kidnapped human population to the planet that would later become Kobol.

"He's gonna be surprised," chuckled Willow as she continued driving. It was then that Willow's phone, that she kept on a cradle, went off ringing. She looked at the caller ID and frowned when she saw Buffy's name on it. Connecting the call, Willow and Faith heard Buffy's worried voice asking if it was true; that the SGC had found vampires on another planet… the same planet that Dawn was on a that moment.

"Yeah," replied Willow as she continued driving, "we're heading back to the SGC now, Buff. What did General Landry tell you?"

"We're meeting you guys at the SGC after we get some stuff ready here," said Buffy on the other line as she ran out of her house with an equally worried Xander behind her, "Angel said he's joining us on the mission, and…"

"It's be nice to have a vampire in the good guys side with us," said Faith.

"Yeah," replied Buffy, "I'm coming, Kennedy too, and our three new Slayers. We'll be having six of our most experienced Potential Slayers coming along as well and… and Angel's already talked to Tara about getting some of the sunlight Solaris bombs ready. Do you have any idea where Dawn and the others are?"

"That's what we're going to be finding out once we get to the SGC," said Willow, "but for right now, if we can't get the old subspace radios we have in the SGC to connect to the new ones, then the plan is to send a team to the planet, and contact them through a subspace radio that we sent with the base team. Then we can get an idea of what's going on."

"We'll see you guys there," said Buffy before she disconnected the call as she closed the passenger side door. Sitting back, the blonde Slayer became silent in worry as Xander reversed their car, and then drove as legally fast as possible down the road. Buffy was biting her nails as she thought about the danger that Dawn was in facing vampires on another planet, another planet that it was only theorized that the Goa'uld had unknowingly taken vampires in the first place.

General Landry had explained to her that there was absolutely no way to be certain that the planet would really contain vampires. He had told her that if the SGC had known, then they wouldn't have sent teams there with a set of nine prototype subspace radios that could be for one team to stay in touch with another team over enormous distances on a planet.

"In fact," General Landry had told her, "I would never have allowed an expedition to Kobol if we had known."

And Buffy understood.

Dawn told her about the adventures she had going through the Stargate, and Buffy knew that she loved it. Buffy knew that Dawn had already grown out of her shadow, and she was proud of her little sister. But this was different, not only was Dawn in danger… so were seven other teams out there…. And with a ship only able to arrive in eight hours, the SGC needed the BPRI's expertise in fighting vampires to hold the line until morning at best. Buffy remembered the General saying that the Odyssey was on the way… and that once it was in orbit, then everyone would be beamed back to the ship.

And the planet's Stargate address would be locked out of the dialling computer.

It was only fifteen minutes later that a worried Angel and Cordelia met with the two of them outside the BPRI. Getting out of the car, with the stars out high in the sky, Buffy and Xander approached the co-administrators of the BPRI who told them that they had already notified Tara.

"She's preparing six cases of full powered Solaris bombs," said Angel as they walked up the stairs from the parking lot to the main BPRI building, "Rona and the other Slayers are coming in, along with Satsu and the other five Potentials you wanted going with you. And I'm ready too."

"Thanks," replied Buffy as Angel nodded his head. Buffy held on to Xander's hand tightly, while they then followed Angel and Cordelia into the BPRI.

They were about to launch a launch a rescue mission.

**Kobol, Stargate Cavern, an hour later.**

With the MALP, along with the light and the camera, smashed to bits, the cavern that contained the Stargate was now occupied by fourteen vampires. All of them were picking the devices apart, their already hungry minds and bodies trying to make sense of what they were seeing; but ultimately failing.

They were still so hungry as they looked longingly at the bony remains of what used to be the bodies of the two officers from the SGC. The pack that one of them was wearing was thrown to one side before the vampires ate their flesh, tearing it clean off their bones. As the vampires lay around the area of the Stargate, they became instantly alert when, suddenly, the chevrons started to light up. Two of the Vampires, after getting onto their feet, trudged along to the front of the ring as the device made an unearthly sound, and the unstable vortex shot out. The two vampires didn't know what hit them as they were atomized before the vortex settled back into the event horizon.

The other vampires sensing that the pool of blue water, some of whom had seen it a few hours ago only after it was activated, growled at it while other bared their fangs and swiped their claw-like hands. Three of the vampires stepped towards the pool cautiously in time to see three baseball sized spheres of glowing glass flung through the pool. They saw the spheres fall onto the floor of the cavern, followed by the sound of the glass that surrounded the liquid inside shattering. Titling their heads at the glowing liquid, the last thing that the vampires saw before turning to dust, was a bright light.

The light was bright enough to fill the cavern's many nooks and crannies, including part of the tunnel entrance that brought the vampires into the cavern from the underground network of tunnels that they were familiar with. One the light had dimmed, the entire cavern was empty off vampires.

After a few more minutes, the event horizon rippled and a group of people, male and female, walked into the cavern through the event horizon while wearing black tactical gear. Most of the females had bladed weapons with them, while some were carrying flame throwers provided by the SGC. Faith, who was one of three people who also included Xander and the Potential Slayer, Kara, wore the Kull armour complete with the wrist mounted plasma repeaters that were present in the original Kull armour.

All of them had on night vision goggles to see better in the darkness that surrounded them; well, all of them except for Angel who was sniffing the air while he vamped out.

Once the entire group had moved away from the Stargate, Faith took the radio out of her left vest pocket and told General Landry that they were already in the cavern, and that it was clear off vampires. She told the General that the officers who had made base camp were dead while Willow walked around the aforementioned dead bodies of the officers, and then towards the subspace radio pack.

"This is Major Rosenberg calling all units from Kobol Base camp, does anyone read me?"

It was just them that a cacophony of voices over the radio that erupted in the foreground, and in the background; one of whom was Dawn who was screaming in joy. Faith smiled while looking back at Buffy who stood next to her before the dark haired Slayer told General Landry that they had made contact with the teams, and that they were ready to head out.

"How many of the teams are alive?" asked the General over Faith's radio. It was a message that Willow had to convey through the subspace radio given that she, as well as Colonel Carter and Dr Lee, we unsuccessful in their attempt to link the subspace equipment to the prototype that the redhead was now using.

"Major," said Major Neely as he responded to Willow's request to sound off, "my team… well, most of my team are alive. I.. I lost four of our people, but the Cylon and Colonial contingent are safe."

"I'm sorry, Major Neely," whispered Willow shaking her head, it was a message that Faith relayed to the General who could only frown. He was shaking his head when Faith relayed him messages that the other three teams they had broken down into weren't answering their subspace radio's.

"They could be dead, Big K," said faith as Buffy shook her head while Rona asked how many people were lost.

"A lot," said Willow who was looking back at Rona while Kennedy put a hand gently on her shoulder, as well as a shaking Vi to calm her down.

"Colonel Reynolds, Colonel Ferretti, are your teams safe and accounted for?" asked Willow as she looked at a worried Buffy.

"We're all accounted for, Major," said Colonel Ferretti, "what's the plan?"

"That's my question, sir," said Willow, "where are you guys headed?"

"Back towards the cave," said the Colonel, "we're meeting in one spot, and then we'll travel together as a group towards the Gate."

"Sir," said Willow while Faith was relaying what the Colonel had just told Willow, to General Landry, "I need the coordinates that you'll be heading to. When the SGC contacted base camp, they found the two officers dead and the place filled with a few vamps. Those vamps are dead now, but there's no way to know how many are out there in the open. Coming towards you."

"I can tell you that there's a lot here," said Major Neely over the subspace radio.

"Major," said Willow, "the Odyssey will be heading to this planet in about seven hours. They will be picking you… hold on a second… how are you and your team alive?"

"Long story that I'm not even sure how to start, Major," said Major Neely.

"Long story, Willow," said Dawn, "something I'll need to talk to Giles and Tara about when we get back."

"Okay," asked a confused Willow as she shrugged her shoulders at an equally confused Buffy, "listen up, all of you, once we know your meeting place, we'll head out. We've got enough firepower, Slayers, and Potential Slayers who hold off a small vampire army."

"What's a Slayer?" asked Major Neely.

"Long story," said Willow and Dawn together while Buffy chuckled.

"Willow?" Dawn asked, "is Buffy there?"

"Yea," Willow replied as Buffy gave off a small smile, "so's Xander, who totally rocks the Kull armour."

"You know it," grinned Xander as he checked out the plasma repeater on his wrists.

"You have Faith, me, Buffy, Kennedy, Angel, Tara's Solaris bombs and the new Slayers, and some Potential Slayers," said Willow as she stood up while swinging the pack that contained the subspace radio to her back. We're coming for you guys."

"Cool," said Dawn.

"And Major Neely?" said Willow, "wherever you are, don't invite the vampires in. You'll be safe if you don't do that."

"Understood," said Major Neely, "but I think the Colonials and the Cylons are already getting a bit… and I don't blame them, a bit antsy."

"Summers," said Colonel Ferretti, "I need you to calm them down. Tell them what Major Rosenberg's already told us."

"I will," said Dawn while Colonel Ferretti told the redhead the meeting location of the four separate teams.

"Red," said Faith as Willow looked back at her wife, "General Landry wants you to tell them to be careful. And Godspeed."

Willow smiled before giving the teams the message from the General. It was then that the Stargate was deactivated, and Willow told the coordinates for the meeting spot. Once Colonel Ferretti had issued them the coordinates, Faith took out her map while Buffy held a torchlight and searched for the meeting place. In the meantime, Willow listened to Dawn telling Major Neely's team, in Ancient Greek, that a rescue ship was coming for them in seven hours; and that they were safe exactly where they were.

In the meantime, the people carrying the cases that had the BPRI logo on the surface put them down onto the floor, and opened them to reveal spherical containers of the magical Solaris bombs; magically created sunlight in a glass sphere.

"We're coming for you," said Willow over the subspace radio, "in the meantime, be safe."

TBC.

 


	190. Return to Kobol (Part 5)

**Kobol, 2230 hours.**

Once Willow had secured the bag on her shoulders, and tied it down around her waist, the redhead stood up while looking through the light amplification lens on her night vision goggles. She looked on as the Solaris bombs were put into satchels that were then hung around the waists of the Slayers and Potentials. Willow looked at the basic VPRI provided armour that the Slayers and the Potentials were wearing before turning to Faith who was heading towards her together with Angel, Buffy, and Xander.

"We're ready, Will," said Buffy. Willow could feel the worry just coming off the blonde Slayer even though she was doing her best to keep a calm facade. And the redhead understood Buffy's feelings, mainly because she was feeling the same worry as well… it was something that Faith whispered into Willow's ear. Giving a small smile as she crouched down while Faith lay the map on the floor. Willow pointed out where they were at that time, all the while the others were still handing out the satchels and the packs of arrows for the ones carrying crossbows. Willow looked up at Buffy, who was wearing the Scythe across her back, and then back down at the map.

"From what the Colonel just told us," said Willow as she pointed at the meeting point, "they'll be right there in less than two hours. We have no idea if there's anything between us and them, but we better leave now. On foot, it's gonna be hours before we get anywhere close to where they could be after they meet up.

"Then we leave now," said Xander as Faith picked up the map, folded it, and then placed it into her pockets. Willow, Buffy and the others stood up and then walked towards the other Potentials who had already finished placing their weapons, and the Solaris bombs, where they needed to go.

"Listen up," said Willow, her voice reverberating through the cave. the Potentials stopped what they were doing and listened to the quick briefing, "I know you've already been told about this at the BPRI, and at the SGC. But I still have to make this offer… this is a voluntary mission so if any of you wants to back out now? No one will hold it against you, no one will think any less of you."

"If you want to go home," said Angel, "Willow can dial the Stargate, and you'll be home on Earth. Then you'll be teleported to the BPRI. Is that understood?"

"Yes," said Satsu, as well as the other five Potential Slayers.

"No one here can guarantee that all of us will come back alive," said Buffy as she looked at everyone, and stopping at Willow, "but we watch the back of the people around us, and we keep each other safe."

Willow gave Buffy a small smile before the blonde Slayer turned to the other Potentials.

"So, last chance to back out guys," said Willow who was holding onto a Staff weapon, along with a zat in her holster, "any takers?"

She looked at the heads shaking 'no' in front of her before giving a small smile. She then turned towards Faith who had been holding on to the redhead's hand before giving her a kiss on the cheek.. and then whispering 'good luck' in her ear. Willow looked at Faith, and gave her a lopsided smile before the both of them, while holding their hands walked out of the cave, and into the open night sky surrounded in all directions by trees.

Walking out of the cave mouth, the first thing that the rescuers noticed were the shredded tents and overturned cooking supplies. Frowning, Willow then stepped a few feet away from the mouth of the cave and closed her eyes while Faith was standing next to her. The redhead felt as if she was slipping out of herself, and rose into the air so that she could see the surrounding area. She felt herself moving up, to see an overview of the area, and then she passed her body to scout the surrounding areas. Just as she had done while she was Athena, and when she was on the abandoned Colonial vessels months ago, Willow was performing a form of 'remote surveillance' of the immediate surrounding area for any hostiles. But all there was around them was just darkness and shadows thanks to the partially full moon in the sky.

Opening her eyes again a few seconds later, Willow gasped when she felt herself returning to her body while Faith was holding onto her arm. Soon joined by Xander, Buffy, Angel, and Kennedy, Willow told them that they were clear for now.

"This remote surveillance thing I can do has a limited range," said Willow, "we move as fast as possible for thirty minutes, and then I'll look ahead again."

"How far were you able to look?" asked Kennedy as she eyed her surroundings.

"Three hundred meters in all directions," said Willow, "it's not much, but I could see that we're clear for now… and there's nothing really going on down the trail we need to take."

"Let's get going then," said Faith as Willow nodded her head while she gripped the staff weapon that was in her right hand. The group then set on their way towards the Colonel Ferretti and Colonel Dixon's teams' rendezvous location. The plan was that once they would meet, then they would set off for the cave… and eventually would meet with Willow and her team without incident.

Of course, that would be the perfect scenario since it assumes that there would be no vampires between the combined team of SG-2 and SG-13 and Willow's rescue team. There was no intel on what was happening, and Willow was aware that she could have missed something, which was why she turned to Angel and asked him to confirm if they were clear.

"Yeah," he replied in his vamp form while he scanned the surrounding area while sniffing the air, "I don't smell anything dead, and I don't hear any other footsteps nearby. We're clear for now."

"You guys have already been briefed on how we cover each other," said Buffy, "Willow and Xander takes point, Faith and Kara protects our backs with the Kull Armour. Caridad, Chao-ahn, Diane, and Amanda takes up our flanks with their flame throwers, and me, Kennedy, Rona, Vi, Molly, Satsu will be in the middle suing our crossbows; and once we've finished our arrows, well… that why I have the Scythe, and the rest of us have swords and axes."

"Angel," said Buffy, "you have the Gem of Amara?"

"Yep," came the reply as Angel raised his hand and showed the green gem that was locked within a gold ring. The Gem of Amara was the one mystical object that vampires considered to be their holy grail; a way for vampires to hunt in the sunlight and negated all their other weaknesses. After it had been brought out of the vault at the Omega Site upon Cordelia and Angel's request, Willow found out more about it when Angel put it on back in the SGC. The gem was capable of preventing Angel's death in the sun, or from being staked; it was something that was first kept in a safe at Angel Investigations, and then at the Slayer Council, and then at the BPRI. Then, once Angel, Cordelia, and the others found out about the SGC for the first time, Angel requested that the ring be kept off-world. He was afraid that if knowledge about its existence somehow leaked, then vampires would never stop looking for it.

At least if it was on Earth.

So Angel and Cordelia wanted it kept safe off-world. Which was when General O'Neill told them about the Omega site. Before Buffy and the others found out about the SGC, Angel and Cordelia had been sending numerous magical items to the Omega Site; these magical items were all things that had the possibility, if taken in the wrong hands, of destroying the Earth. And this included the Gem of Amara, and various dark magic books and items. When Angel found out about Dawn, he had already made up his mind to accompany Buffy and Willow, so before he put the phone down after e and Cordelia were contacted… he asked for access for the ring.

Back on Kobol, Willow said "Good' while nodding her head at the vampire. She knew that they could throw the Solaris bombs without having to worry about Angel being caught in the blast since he was now immune.

"Move out," said Willow as the group started to make their way through the forest as fast as possible towards the rendezvous point.

**Checkpoint Alpha, Kobol, two hours later.**

Dawn had stopped jogging, along with Satterfield, Lewis, and Grogan as they reached their destination. It had taken them a little longer than expected to reach the rendezvous point, but they had stopped for rest periods many times due to the Colonial scientists being tired. AS they entered into the rendezvous point which was surrounded by trees and overgrowth as far as the eyes could see, a panting Satterfield told everyone to sit down.

It was then that she reached into her pack and activated the subspace radio. She let Colonel Dixon, and the others, know that her team was already at the rendezvous point; and the other three teams telling her that they'd be meeting them in another ten minutes. Nodding her head, she then told Lewis, Grogan, and Dawn to set up a perimeter. Once the three of them had walked away together, Satterfield sighed before hearing a sound behind her. Turning around, Satterfield saw one of the Eight's creeping towards her while trying not to make too much noise that could attract the vampires to their location.

" _Are we going to be safe?"_ asked the Cylon. It was a question that made the other Cylons and Colonials look at that particular Number Eight, and then at Satterfield. The human woman told them that they were going o do everything possible to ensure that everyone went back home _._

" _We will fight our way through if we're attacked,"_ said Satterfield before she looked around into the shadows that were cast by the trees onto the ground, and onto the other trees as well. She then turned to her Cylon copy and asked her to take a seat and relax _, "at least relax if you can. Once the other teams get here, we'll start heading for the cave where the Gate to the Stars is located. But, like I said, for now rest and eat your protein bars. We still have some ways to go."_

It was nearly fifteen minutes later that Grogan and the others arrived at the small camp, where the Colonials and the Cylons were resting, with Colonel Dixon, Colonel Ferretti, and Hailey following them with their Cylons and Colonials. Once they were together, the Cylons and Colonials from daw's group quickly got up and hugged their own people, silently giving thanks to their God or gods that they were safe; and that they would continue to be safe. While the Colonials and Cylons sat back down for a break, the two Colonels signalled the others towards a private part of the 'camp' so that they could speak in private.

"Satterfield," said Colonel Ferretti as she nodded her head, "contact Major Rosenberg. Tell her that we'll be heading for the cave in ten minutes. And before you say anything, I know everyone's exhausted, but we need to keep moving."

"I understand, sir," said Satterfield before she walked off while activating the subspace radio once again while accompanied by Grogan. While she was telling Willow that SG-2 and SG-13 were now together, the two Colonels ordered their subordinates to take a break. Nodding their heads, Dawn and Jon headed to one side of the camp, a few steps away from the Cylon delegation who were talking to each other about the potential horrors that existed out in the planet. Dawn heard them then talking about the 'Protector' TV show, a topic that brought in the Colonial delegation into their conversation.

While the Cylons and Colonials were now talking about the legends that they had heard about the Blood Demons on their own worlds, Dawn and Jon sat down next to each other. Under the cover of darkness, Jon slipped his arm around Dawn's waist and gently pulled her closer as the two Colonels, Grogan and Satterfield, and the others took their seats all around the 'camp'.

"You scared?" whispered Dawn as she put her head on Jon's shoulder.

"Would be lying if I said I wasn't," replied Jon as Dawn nodded her head on his shoulder, "haven't really gone up against the supernatural before. You think Zats would work?"

"It should," whispered Dawn as she looked past Grogan and Satterfield who were sitting across from them on the other side of the Colonial delegation. Dawn looked at the light of the moon filtering through the otherwise dark forest and undergrowth while telling Jon that the Initiative had used a type of electrical based weapon to take down vampires easily, "so Zats shouldn't be a problem."

"Good," replied Jon, "didn't really think that ordinary rounds would work anyway."

"Nah," smiled Dawn as she looked out at the shadows, and then lifted her head while narrowing her eyes. Slowly standing up while seeing movement in the shadows, Dawn took out her Zat; it was an act that made the curious Jon not ask any questions, instead he followed what Dawn was doing and he slowly stood up.

"Colonel Dixon," whispered the young man into his radio while Dawn crouched down and told the Colonials and Cylons, who had been speaking in hushed tones, to stay silent. Upon seeing the worried look on Dawn's face, a look that could be still seen in the darkness, Satterfield and Grogan stood up as well and took out their Zats. The other SG team members in the camp could hear through their normal radios of Jon saying that Dawn may have seen something in the distance.

"I see shadow's moving," whispered Dawn as she pointed her Zat up, and out into the distance, as did Jon. Satterfield and Grogan hadn't noticed anything as the scanned the area in front of them with their eyes, but couldn't see anything threatening. The two of them were soon joined by Colonel Ferretti, Colonel Dixon, Lewis, Hailey and the remaining members of SG-13 who had their Zats out. Dawn and Satterfield looked over their shoulder at the Colonials and the Cylons before telling them to forget their squabbles for now, and pack themselves tight into the middle of a small circle that was being formed by the SG teams.

"I don't see anything, Dawn," whispered Jon as he looked into the distance.

"I.. I know I saw something," replied Dawn as she scanned the forest in front of her, as did the others who were standing around the Colonials and Cylons in a tight circle.

"Are you sure, Summers?" asked Colonel Ferretti who was eying the area in front of him while pointing his Zat towards the distance. He was looking at various shadows being made by the trees that surrounded them, but he wasn't seeing any movement. It was then that he realized that they were all extremely exhausted from trying to get to the cave with the Stargate as soon as possible. He knew that there was no choice but to keep on moving, that they would be able to really rest once they had gone off Kobol; so the Colonel asked Dawn if it could be that she was seeing things because of exhaustion.

"I… I don't know," said Dawn as she pointed her Zat at movement out of the corner of her eyes. The move made Jon point the zat at the area which Dawn was pointing.. but he saw nothing there.

"Listen up," said Colonel Dixon as he looked over his shoulder, "let's all of us help Summers see that there's nothing out there in the shadows, at least not yet. On my mark, fire bursts from the zats into the trees. Once we know it's clear… we head on out in this tight formation. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," whispered the other SG teams.

"Fire," said both Colonels together as they fired their Zats into the forest. The blue coloured blasts fired into the darkness before them. Occasionally hitting a tree trunk or some overgrowth, the group consisting of the two SG teams continued firing the Zats for a few more minutes in all directions before stopping. They deactivated their weapons and then placed the weapons in their holsters again before they looked at each other, with Dawn saying that she may have been a bit paranoid.

"No," said Colonel Ferretti waving his hands, "we need to be careful. Summers, Satterfield, get everyone up. I want to get going again for the cave."

Satterfield and Dawn nodded their heads, after which they spoke in Ancient Greek to the Colonials and Cylons. The Earthers could hear the Colonials and Cylons grumbling as they got up, which Satterfield translated as them complaining that they were tired from their running and walking before asking if they could take a break for a few more minutes. Colonel Dixon and Ferretti looked at each other while they spoke in a hushed tone before turning to Dawn and Satterfield, and telling them that they'll go on for another thirty minutes, and then take a break.

"I want to get out of this immediate area real quick," said Colonel Dixon, "we'll rest up again in thirty so, for right now, let's move out."

Dawn translated what the Colonel had said while the grumbling Colonials and Cylons got up, and then started walking. The Earthers had taken positions around the group while looking around at their surroundings carefully. As they continued walking, they had no idea that a group of Vampires that had left the cave hours ago was coming after them, and that from that same group, a section cut off and was headed back to Willow's team after catching their scents.

In the meantime, Major Neely's team was still safe despite the vampires causing them to jump in fear when they began pounding on the walls of the Raptor with their fists while growling and hissing at them. The Major and his team stayed away from the open hatch, and the broken canopy even though the invisible field was keeping the vampires out. The Major then had an idea, and he contacted Dawn over the sub-space radio and asked the young woman to translate what he was about to say to Starbuck.

" _Starbuck,"_ said Dawn as the blonde officer was handed the microphone to the subspace radio, _"Major Neely wanted me to ask you if there was any way to fire the weapons systems on the ship. Maybe the guns, or even the missiles."_

Before Starbuck could answer, Tessa told the woman that she tried to check the status of the weapons systems, but there just wasn't enough power. She continued by saying that the ship crashing must has damaged the power relays. All Starbucks could do was frown at the humanoid Cylon before telling Dawn that she'll check on it herself, _"and if I can get weapons access, I am going to fire at these infernal creatures."_

" _I have a feeling that's exactly what Major Neely would want,"_ said Dawn before she translated her statement about firing the weapons if they could be activated for Major Neely's benefit. Starbuck told the young brunette that the Major was nodding his head before saying that she'll go ahead and trying activating the systems.

And then, as she slowly got up, Starbuck asked Dawn if the invisible field will protect them _, "I just need to know, honestly."_

" _As long as none of you invite them in, you will be safe,"_ replied Dawn _._

" _Got it,"_ said Starbuck before handing the microphone to the Major, who then signed out and told Dawn that he'll check in again once Starbuck had found a way to activate the weapons system. It was then that Tessa spoke up again to say that she already tried the weapons. This led Starbuck to glare at the Cylon before saying that she had no idea what she was doing. Tessa then sighed before shaking her head while Starbuck went to the console, and opened up a panel.

While Starbuck was checking out the wiring in the weapons section in the ECO's console at the rear of the Raptor, and while SG-2 and SG-13 were heading for the cave and, at the same time, Willow's team was heading for Dawn's team; a figure was running faster than he could have ever imagined through the trees. Running in the very same Colonial flight suit that he was killed in, and then turned into a vampire, Major Lee 'Apollo' Adama, found that his senses had been heightened. As he ran, the man remembered opening his eyes and looking at the stars above.

He could see them so clearly that it was unbelievable. Apollo then sat up and looked around him, he looked at the dead bodies… at the blood stained ground, and then she looked at his own arms. Apollo remembered being slammed into the ground as he felt something wrong with his face. He brought his hands to his forehead where he felt bony ridges as he stared out into the distance in anguish. As he shook his head in disbelief while bring his finger to the side of his neck, he whimpered when he felt the two bites marks. He then had a flash of memory in his mind when remembered the creature that held him down biting onto the side of his neck. Apollo started to tear up and began giving off a scream of anguish when he remembered drinking the blood from the creature's wrist. He remembered the blood travelling into his system as his body turned cold.

Apollo brought his hands to his mouth as his tongue brushed against something sharp. He brushed his fingers, his mind in disbelief, on his fangs before he gave off a great scream. He held both sides of his head and continued to scream when he heard something pounding. Apollo quickly got up and turned around, he looked at his surrounding which were in complete darkness; but the young vampire found that he could see everything clearly. He continued to follow the sound of thumping to its source, his mind was hoping that what he was hearing was a lie… that there was no way for what happened to him could be true.

As Apollo ran into the tree line, he noticed a body lying face up. He approached the unconscious body before getting down on his knees, and it was then he realized that the sound that was pounding through his ears was that of a heartbeat. The young woman, one of the Earther officers was still alive but bleeding badly.

And then a darkness started to take Apollo over. A darkness that he was trying to push away.

'Gods, help me,' thought Apollo as he closed his eyes tight, and closed his trembling hands into fists. But no matter how much he tried to push away the darkness, he could feel a growing hunger. Apollo bared his fangs at the woman's neck, and then pulled back in disgust while closing his eyes and mouth tightly.

'So hungry,' thought Apollo to himself as he snapped his eyes open again and listened to the thumping of the young woman's heart. Shaking his head, Apollo growled before, unable to stop himself, he grabbed the woman's head… twisted it to one side, and then leaned in and bit into her jugular vein.

Apollo moaned as the fresh blood from the woman hit his tongue as he lapped it up. He could feel the blood going down his throat, while at the same time he could feel her heart beat getting slower. When the sound was gone, Apollo pulled and looked at the pale body of the woman. Apollo licked his lips as he stepped up to his feet, and smiled at the body.

He had his first taste of blood.

He had done everything to push it down, but he felt something take over. He felt the demon reach into his very being and take control. And he liked it. He liked letting go of his control… it was as if the blood he drank was a trigger.

He wanted more.

And then he sniffed the air and got a whiff of more humans in the distance.

"Hungry," growled Apollo as he took of running faster than he thought possible into the forest. HE didn't know who the humans were, but he wanted to taste their blood… he wanted to drink. Just as he started running, he quickly stopped and thought about what he was doing.

"No, I won't drink them all," said Apollo to himself, "I'm sure the other Blood Demons smelled them too, and they are probably on the way there. I can be the miraculous survivor who helps them get to the Gate to the Stars in the cave, and then when we're at New Kobol… umm… an all you can eat buffet. First Kara… I'm sure on of these humans I'm smelling heading for the cave is Kara; I'll have her first, and then dad, and finally Roslin. Umm… maybe I'll turn the three of them.. and we'll have some fun."

Apollo started to laugh before he started running one more time towards, unknown to him, Dawn's team.

TBC.

 


	191. Return to Kobol (Part 6)

**Kobol,**

There were more coming.

The Vampires that had surrounded the Raptor were enraged that they couldn't get into the ship to feed on the humans that were trapped inside. They had tried to get in through the broken canopy, but the field pushed them back. They couldn't even punch through the hull of the ship, and that enraged them even more. The creatures growled at Starbuck, Major Neely, and the others before they looked at each other, sniffed the air, and then howled. Starbuck, who had been trying unsuccessfully, to activate the Raptor's weapons systems didn't know whether it was over when the vampires started to run past them. She looked back at the Major and shouted in Colonial Standard while pointing at the vampires that were running past them on the grass, and over the ship.

Major Neely slowly stood up and looked on with his eyes wide open in shock when he realized what was happening. He and the others weren't being spared since twenty vampires were gathered near the wing section of the ship. They stood still while growling at them from outside on the grass, instead.. the vast majority of the vampires were heading for Colonel Ferretti and Colonel Dixon's teams.

As well as Willow's team.

Major Neely and the others were trying to count exactly how many were heading towards them, but they lost count at two hundred. To the Major, it was a small miracle that the creatures hadn't rolled the wreckage of the raptor end over end, as that may have shaken some of them out of the ship. But the Major didn't want to complain, he didn't want to jinx it.

Instead, the man went on his subspace radio and reported to the two Colonels that the vampires were heading out; most of them.

"We're still in danger," said the Major through the subspace radio, "if there wasn't a ship coming to get us, then I don't know what we'd do. Getting from the Gate to this location took us a day, and if we had to get through the forest to the cave? Then we'd be spending at least a night with the vamps, and we'd be goners. Sirs, are you all secured?"

"Not really,," said Colonel Dixon as he and his large group cautiously walked through the foliage with Dawn and the others scanning the surrounding area with their eyes, "at least as far as shelters go. We're pretty much in the open, but a few hours away from meeting with Major Rosenberg and her team, and then we'll head for the Stargate. Any luck with the weapons on the Raptor?"

Major Neely told the Colonel that he'll hand the radio over to Starbuck. While continuing to talk on the radio, the man then tapped Starbuck's shoulder as she was checking the damage to the ECO console wiring, and handed her the radio. In the meantime, Colonel Ferretti asked Dawn to translate.

" _Captain Thrace,"_ said Dawn _, "do you have weapons activated on the ship?"_

" _No"_ was the reply as Dawn nodded her head before translating the reply for Major Neely and the others _, "although I hate to say it, the toaster was right. The system's fried. We have missile and ammo, but we cannot fire."_

" _Understood,"_ said Dawn after repeating what Colonel Ferretti wanted her to translate, _"Colonel Ferretti and Dixon wanted me to tell all of you, and Major Neely knows this, that you need to stay in the ship for protection. We know that the Blood Demons are heading for us and… and we will be at the Gate to the Stars before that, hopefully. A ship will come by to beam all of you on board and take you to New Kobol and Eden."_

" _Understood,"_ said Starbuck _, "be careful."_

" _We will,"_ came the reply _, "Dawn, out."_

" _Told you the weapon systems were fried,"_ said Tessa while Starbuck glared at her and frowned. She then handed the radio to Major Neely before closing the panel on the side of the ECO console. She then sighed, and sat next to Major Neely while looking at the vampires still licking their lips while staring at them from the outside.

They then growled once again at the survivors. Just hoping that one of them would do something stupid and come out of the ship. And then the vampires would feed.

**Kobol, a few hours later.**

Willow was standing still, her hair flowing in the light breeze, as she stood with eyes closed and concentrated. She had been using her ability to remote view every ten minutes, which eventually became every thirty minutes when they realized that they hadn't encountered anything. The redhead stood next to Xander who had brought his hands up and was ready to fire the wrist mounted plasma repeaters on the Kull armour, as were the Slayers taking up the rear, and the ones holding the flame throwers who were standing along the flanks. They were scanning the area while Willow felt as if she was flying through the trees from three hundred meters in every direction, including behind them.

She wanted to be sure that they weren't being followed.

As Willow continued her scouting, Xander looked back at Buffy who was gripping tightly to her crossbow. The both of them looked at each other, and smiled. It was almost immediately that the smile vanished from Buffy's lips as Willow stumbled backwards panting. Xander quickly turned to his best friend and held her straight while Buffy was asking if everything was alright.

"I saw movement," said Willow as she looked at Buffy while she held tight to her staff weapon, "I can't make sure but… but I think I saw maybe thirty… or forty figures coming towards us."

"Maybe it is Dawn and her people?" asked Satsu.

"No," Willow shook her head as she answered the young Potential Slayer while she looked out into the trees, "get ready. I think they'll be trying to surround us."

"If they're anything like Earth vampires," said Angel as he held up his Zat and scanned the immediate area with his eyes, and listened hard to the surrounding, "they'll probably be very strong. Of course considering the fact that they haven't fed in nearly… what… two thousand years?"

"Give or take," said Willow as she activated her subspace radio. She then nodded at Angel, who continued to warn the others that they needed to make the first strike against them count, while Willow was talking to Colonel Ferretti, Colonel Dixon, and Major Neely about the fact that they were about to be attacked at any time.

"Angel's right," said Buffy, as the Slayers took position next to the ones with the armour, and the flamethrowers; Buffy stood just behind Willow and Xander as she looked out in the darkness.

"Take off the night vision goggles," said Willow as she raised hers to her forehead, "we'll be lighting up this place, and we don't need anyone blinded."

"I hear them," said Angel as he vamped out and growled while raising his weapon while the others raised their goggles.

"I see movement up front," said Xander as he saw shadows moving against the trees in the distance, while at the same time hearing the sound of feet smashing through branches and dried leaves, and undergrowth.

"This is Major Rosenberg to all units," said Willow as she spoke into the radio while she too saw shadows moving in the distance, "we're going radio silent. If you haven't heard anything from us in say… thirty minutes? Then we're pretty much goners."

"Thirty minutes?" asked Faith as she shouted over her shoulder before snapping her head to the left when she noticed movement, "come on Red, I give it five minutes… ten minutes max before these things are dust."

"Fine, Faith" sighed Willow, who looked back at her wife, who gave her a huge grin. The redhead then went back on the radio as Dawn and the others had nervous smiles on their faces, "twenty minutes, give or take. Rosenberg out."

"Good luck, Major," said Colonel Dixon over the radio.

"Willow, Buffy," said Dawn over the subspace radio, "good luck."

Willow put away the subspace radio, and then raised her staff weapon. She pressed the trigger down, activating the device just as she, and the others, heard the sounds of growls coming from a few meters out. The team was nervous, that was something that Willow felt through her empathic abilities; everyone was nervous, and slightly afraid.

For the vast majority of them, they were coming face to face with vampires on a new world. Vampires that existed since before even Kakistos, vampires that haven't fed for thousands of years. They were dealing with vampires who were hungry… so hungry that despite all their preparedness, it was still possible that this team was going to die.

Willow looked around, and then smiled. She turned to Buffy and asked her and the others to throw their Solaris bombs into the air. Buffy just looked at Willow for a few seconds before realizing what the redhead wanted to do. She turned back and ordered her Slayers and Potentials to throw ten of the bombs into the air. Buffy took out one, while the others took out the spheres before saying the code word that activated the bombs.

"Solaris," said Buffy as the liquid inside the glass spheres turned red. She then threw the sphere into the air, as did Kennedy, Satsu, Rona, Molly, and Violet. The spheres rose into the air, and just stayed there while Willow looked up at them. The redhead then turned around and looked out into the moon lit forest in front of them. The redhead mentally threw the spheres all around them before Buffy and Kennedy screamed at everyone.

"Close your eyes!" The both of them yelled.

Willow closed her eyes as the spheres shattered, spilling the contents of the glass cases on the tree trunks, and the ground. The liquid started to glow red, and then there was a bright burst of yellow and white light that lit up the entire general area. The group kept their eyes closed shut for several seconds, waiting for the light that they could see through their eyelids to vanish.

And when it did, the air seemed still around the group of humans, Slayers, Potential Slayers, and a vampire. Willow looked over her shoulder while trying to blink away the spots of light she kept on seeing, while she asked Angel if he still heard anything.

"Up!" yelled Angel as he looked up into the tall trees.

"Fire!" yelled Willow as dark figures fell from the tall trees around them. The redhead fired her weapon, as did the others. The redhead could hear grunts behind her followed by growls and then animalistic whimpers, she could hear the sounds of the flamethrowers, the hiss of the arrows being fired through the air, the sounds of the plasma repeaters, and the screaming of the Staff Weapon she was holding in her hands. The vampires were incredibly agile, missing some of the blasts while getting hit by a few straw bursts. Although the redhead could see that they were hurt, the vampires still got up and ran after them.

There was one that was coming after her that she mentally slammed against a tree trunk, and then fired at another that was going after Diane, who was concentrating on burning down of the Kobol vampires. The Vampire was blasted back before Diane thanked Willow and turned the flamethrower on him after the one she was attacking earlier turned to dust. Willow looked around and heard fighting taking place all around them, and after doing a quick count.. she found that there were eleven vampires.

It was ten vampires a few seconds later, after Angel dusted one that had jumped over Caridad and then grabbed the canister containing the fuel on her back. The Potential Slayer was already down on the ground when Angel fired his Zat twice at the creature. Willow saw that there wasn't an effect, and was about to intervene when she was slammed into the ground by another vampire. The redhead mentally shoved it off her while firing a burst of white energy through it's chest, just in time to see Angel pounce on the vampire that had attacked Caridad. Willow quickly got up to her feet, and looked at her fallen staff weapon. She then saw Buffy and the others taking care of the vampires that were attacking them, while Faith managing to dust two vampires. The redhead then swung around, and smashed the side of the Staff weapon into the side of the vampire that she had fired the energy blast just a few seconds ago. She saw the hole in its chest, the redhead just having missed the heart, as she aimed her weapon and fired. The vampire howled in pain as the burst hit it on it's face, and then Willow ducked as Xander, from behind her, fired his repeaters at the vampire.

That vampire was the second last to turn to dust, with Amanda being the last Potential Slayer to kill one of the Kobolian vampires.

"Everyone okay?" asked Faith panting as she and Kara kept their arms raised, plasma repeaters aimed into the distance as they swept their surroundings.

"A bit pissed that I got jumped on," said Caridad as Angel helped her secure the canister on her back while she rubbed the back of her head nervously with one hand, "sorry."

"Don't be," said Angel gently as Buffy nodded her head, "this is a whole different situation. You did good."

Angel then looked at Willow and told her that he couldn't hear any other movement coming their way, "I'm guessing that the ones on the ground were dusted by the Solaris bombs, but there were a few in the trees. It was just bad luck that they were away from the bomb's range… these trees are tall enough and… and they could have sensed danger when they cracked open."

"Could be," said Willow as she looked at the way they needed to go, and then back at Angel and the others, "which is not good news."

**Dawn's Group, Kobol, a few minutes later.**

It had been nearly five minutes since Dawn and the group had last heard from Willow and the others. It would be a few seconds later, as the group continued to cautiously move forward, that the Subspace Radio's hissed on, and Willow's voice came through saying that they were still alive. Dawn was jumping up and down internally while Willow was informing them that everyone was alive, that the only injuries were a scratch or two on a few of their group. However, Dawn and the others grew concerned when Willow said that there were vampires that were using the trees for cover. She spoke of using the Solaris bombs to dust the vampires so that they didn't have to fight, but there were at most fourteen vampires that still made it through after using the trees as cover.

"Listen, Colonels," said Willow while they continued to move as fast as possible through the trees, "Zats don't work against these things… or at least I don't think they do. Angel shot at them twice, but had to finish them off the old fashion way."

"What's the old fashioned way?" asked Colonel Dixon.

"Wooden stake through the heart, sir," said Willow as Colonel Dixon nodded his head, "but… I mean the vampire was about to hurt a Potential Slayer and.. well sir, he didn't have a lot of time to think. He acted and killed the vampire."

"Which was the right thing," said the Colonel as Angel patted Caridad on the shoulder, the Potential looking at the vampire and grinning, "so what should we do."

"Continue firing, sir," said Willow, "these are old… ancient vampires. They're powerful… even my Staff weapon didn't kill them in one or two shots which, by all rights, should have been the case. Fire your Zats repeatedly. Are you near anything that could be used as shelter?"

"We're in the open," said Colonel Ferretti, "we haven't come across any caves, or anything we could use as shelter. But we're holding tight while we move… that'll have to work."

"Be careful, sir," said Willow, "we'll see you soon. Rosenberg, out."

Once Willow had put the radio back in its pouch, she looked back at Angel and asked him if he could run ahead of them as fast as possible. Nodding his head, Willow saw that Buffy was about to say something and interrupted her, "I know it's risky; but we know from the briefing that the cave was full of vampires. It makes sense that vampires went after Dawn's group.. maybe the vampires caught their scents or something. If these vampires that attacked us was part of that group, then it's kinda logical to assume that the others are heading for Dawn and the others."

"And without any effective weapons…" Buffy trailed off her conversation, not wanting to finish what she wanted to say as Xander walked over to her and held her hand. She was worried about the two teams that were in danger, but she was the most worried about Dawn. Buffy looked at the redhead, and could see that she was worried about Dawn as well; the brunette was their sister after all. She looked back at Angel, and asked him to run as fast as he could.

Faith told the ensouled vampire that they'll be alright if they happened to be attacked again, that they had survived the previous attack. And they would survive the next one.

"But Dawn's out there with the teams defenceless," said Faith as Angel nodded his head while Kennedy and Buffy handed him two Solaris bombs, while he handed the Zat back to Willow.

"Don't die, deadboy," said Xander as Angel gave him a smirk before showing him the ring he was wearing.

"Can't die, remember," said Angel before he ran as fast as possible through the trees. In a few minutes, Angel was already out of their line of sight before Willow and Faith ordered everyone to move. While they were jogging through the forest, Willow radioed Colonel Dixon and Colonel Ferretti, telling the both of them.. and the other Earthers who were overhearing them, that Angel was already on the way to them.

"And please tell the Cylons and the Colonials not to wig out at Angel," said Willow with a smile while she imagined Colonel Dixon's confused look while Colonel Ferretti, who had only heard about Angel from Dawn, chuckled before telling Colonel Dixon that Dawn will explain everything.

"Understood, Major," said Colonel Dixon shaking his head, "Dixon, out."

It had been thirty minutes since the last time they had talked to Willow's team. SG-2 and SG-13 continued walking through the forest while surrounding their tired Cylons and Colonials in a tight circle. Dawn had already told a stunned Colonel Dixon about who, and what, Angel really was, and she could help but chuckle when he looked over at Colonel Ferretti, who said that he already knew about the ensouled vampire from Dawn's stories about Sunnydale. That was only twenty minutes ago, and now Dawn could only sigh as she looked at the Zat in her hand. She then looked over her shoulder at Jon who was right behind her, and chuckled when he shifted his eyes upwards.

"Eyes front," whispered Dawn as Jon winked at her, before a grin formed on his face. Dawn smiled as she turned her head back to the front, when Colonel Dixon and Colonel Ferretti signalled for the entire group to stop. Dawn looked around while the other officers raised their Zats, as did Dawn who started to hear the growls and howls of the vampires in the distance. Dawn looked behind her at the Cylons and Colonials, the greatest of enemies, huddled together in fear while they whispered to each other. The young brunette, then turned her head forward whole the two Colonels were giving out orders.

Dawn remembered what Willow said about the Zats possibly not working against these vampires, but she also remembered the redhead saying that they didn't have time to get off more than two shots before one of the Potentials in her team could have been killed. The young brunette guessed that they'd need more than two or three shots at the Vampires to immobilize them; but given the fact that they had no shelter was a danger.

They were out in the open as Dawn aimed her Zat at figures moving in the distance. They were already dead if the young brunette couldn't think of anything. And then a thought came into her mind. She remembered her self-training as she looked back over her shoulder and shouted at everyone to pack in tighter, that she had no idea how long she could 'hold it up'.

"Hold what up?" asked Colonel Ferretti as he looked over his shoulder while Satterfield, Grogan, Hailey, Lewis, Jon, and others from the SG teams shouted that the vampires were getting closer.

"I need to concentrate," said Dawn as she put away her Zat, and held her arms by her side, "this will give us some breathing room while I try something."

"Try?" asked Colonel Ferretti.

"I mean.. I know it'll work, and…"

"No time," yelled Colonel Dixon as the horrific sounds were almost upon them, "pick your targets and fire."

The circle of SG teams around the Colonials and Cylons started to fire their blue hued weapons. Electronic sounds went off as blasts of blue energy flew into the night, hitting vampires that shrugged off the blast. While they were shooting, Dawn could see that the vampires were about a minute away… at best.

Dawn concentrated while Jon reached into her holster and grabbed the Zat. He then fired a Zat from each hand while glancing over at his girlfriend. He saw that her eyes were closed when he heard mumbling from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that a few of the Colonials and Cylons were praying, while a few others were looking down at Dawn's hands. He followed their gaze, and saw a baseball sized sphere of yellow light being formed in each hand. Jon saw that the ball's surface was fluctuating as Dawn took in a deep breath, and the spheres steadied themselves.

Jon then saw Dawn pull back her arm after she opened her eyes, and… as if she was throwing a baseball… swung her hand and released the yellow sphere.

"Fire in the hole!" yelled Dawn, as she and the others covered their bodies from the debris resulting from the medium sized explosion that occurred a few meters away. She then swung her arm towards the direction of the two Colonel's from where the vampires were surging forward. Everyone ducked and covered themselves from the debris as another explosion erupted a few meters in front of them.

It dusted numerous vampires, but not all of them.

As the dust started to settle, Colonel Ferretti was about to look back over his shoulder and ask Dawn what it was that she did. Before he could, however, they heard growls coming towards them again. Dawn already felt exhausted as she created another ball of energy; she remembered having only created smaller spheres the size of marbles, and those were just dissipated. What she knew she had to do now was fire off one after another, but she wasn't used to it. The young brunette fired off another ball, which resulted in an explosion that dusted some vampires while sending others flying every which way.

But it did stop the vampires as more surged forward.

'Crap,' thought Dawn as she steadied herself while Jon held on to her.

"Make sure I don't fall," whispered Dawn before she closed her eyes.

"Dawn?" asked Jon as he looked at the brunette, who he was holding on to, "Dawn?"

"Guys!" yelled Satterfield, as did the others, when the growling vampires leapt towards them.

It had been nearly an hour as Angel ran as fast as he could through the trees and the undergrowth. Without a need to breathe, Angel didn't have to worry about stopping for a break. He ran so fast that he may as well have been flying, the only thought in his mind being that there were people in danger and one of them was Buffy and Willow's sister. However, it didn't mean that Angel didn't feel any pain.. he felt his legs burning from al the continuous running, but he wasn't going to stop.

And it didn't take too long to get the scent of people, and hear growls and whimpers, combined with sounds of people crying and other shouting. Angel continued to run as fast as possible when he was suddenly slammed to the ground from his left. Activating his vampire face, he quickly got up and growled at the two vampires who had pushed him down. They were getting up off the ground before they attacked him. He punched and kicked them, but they were much stronger. They threw Angel into a tree trunk, and then they slammed him into the ground a few times before one of them held him still from behind while the other one grabbed a branch, broke it, and then stabbed Angel in the heart.

Angel could only smile as the Kobolian vampire's eyes went side in surprise. He head-butted the vampire behind him while taking the sharp branch out of his chest. He then turned around at the confused vampire who was growling while rubbing his forehead, and then stabbed the branch into its heart.

The ensouled vampire took it out just as the vampire turned to dust before he ducked a punch form the second vampire. He then punched on the Kobolian and pushed him to the ground while growling at him. Angel punched the creature repeatedly before the Kobolian vampire grabbed the sides of his head and flipped him over. With Angel below, the Kobolian vampire pressed the both sides of Angel's head inwards while howling at the ensouled vampire. Feeling the pressure growing in his head, Angel had no idea if the Ring of Amara could prevent him from dying if his head was crushed. Felling the branch in his hand, Angel turned the shard end up towards the Kobolian vampire's chest, and then pushed up.

Wiping the dust off his shirt and jacket as Angel got up, he shook his head before starting to run again. As he ran, Angel opened his hears and heard sounds above him, and behind him. He looked over his shoulders and saw three vampires landing onto the ground from the trees, and then immediately chasing him. The man kept on running through the trees with another four now chasing him, but Dawn's scent was getting closer and closer. Taking out the Solaris bombs as he neared the group, Angel could just make out over twenty vampires pushing down on a flaring energy field that surrounded the group.

"Close your eyes!" yelled Angel once he was only fifty meters away, and his hands were gripping tightly to the glass spheres, "Solaris!"

The Vampires that were growling and pushing, while some were standing on top of, the energy field that surrounded the group turned and howled at Angel. They saw the Earth vampire throw two Spheres onto the ground before jumping to one side. Everyone within the field closed their eyes as a bring yellow and white light shone, dusting the vampires who had just a second to give off a howl of pain. Once the light was gone, Angel got off the ground and ran to the group… he reached out and touched the field and looked on confused. It was then he saw Dawn who was lying in a young man's arms while her nose was bleeding.

"Dawn! Dawn!" yelled Angel just as he was slammed into the energy field. The man changed to his vampire visage just as some of the Colonial and Cylons opened their eyes, only to see a monster looking back at them.

And they screamed. Satterfield and the others were wiping their eyes before noticing that Angel was fighting with six vampires. They had surrounded him, and were snarling while Angel bared his fangs and growled back at them.

"Carl, Sirs," said Satterfield as she pointed at the vicious fight between Angel and the six vampires. The Colonels and the others saw that Angel was holding his own, even though he was smashed through the undergrowth and the trees. The watched as, one by one, Angel dusted the vampires until he changed to his human visage before turning around. The scratches on his face and body made by the vampires had already healed thanks to the Ring of Amara saw that Angel was wearing. He headed towards the group as the Colonials and the Cylons huddled together and started to get agitated.

" _Please, I am not hearing to harm you,"_ said Angel as Satterfield looked on in surprise at the man, since she wasn't aware that he spoke Ancient Greek, or at least Dawn hadn't said that he did _, "we have another group of rescuers coming this way, and we're going to head out to meet them. I know you Colonials and Cylons are worried about what I am, and it's a bit complicated to explain everything right now. But I am on the side of good."_

Angel then turned to the others and asked who were the two Colonels. Once introducing themselves, Angel told Colonel Dixon and Ferretti that Willow and the others were heading over, but it would be better if they had gotten a move on towards the cave. While Angel was talking to the Colonel from outside the field, Jon was gently shaking Dawn, who had used her burgeoning telekinesis to form an energy field around them, and whispered that Angel had arrived. The field flared, and then dissolved while the Cylons and Colonials mumbled amongst themselves had all the fascinating, and horrific, things they had seen so far.

"Angel?" rasped Dawn as she opened her eyes slowly. Hearing his name, Angel rushed to the young brunette, who smiled up at him.

"Come on up," said Angel as he carried Dawn in his arms. He saw that Jon was concerned, and told him that he didn't feel exhausted, unlike Jon and the others. He said that he'll carry Dawn while leading them to Willow and the others… and from there, they would be heading off towards the Stargate. The man turned to Jon and said, "she'll be safe, don't worry. Now we need to move out."

"You're right," said Colonel Ferretti.

"Alright, people," yelled Colonel Dixon as he waved his arm, "move out! Next stop, the Stargate."

TBC.

 


	192. What We Take Home

**Kobol, Early morning.**

With the moonlight still filtering through the trees, and with the hundreds of vampires that were coming up from behind them, Angel and the others moved as fast as they could towards Willow and her team. The ensouled Vampire walked alongside Jon and Colonel Dixon, who was curious about the man since he was his first vampire. While he was getting his questions answered, as was Satterfield and the rest, the Colonials and Cylons believed that the Earthers were insane to have a monster among them.

" _This is crazy,"_ whispered one of the Number Threes while she glanced at Angel, and then at her fellow Cylons while the Colonials murmured in agreement _, "it. It's a monster and these people are following it as if there is no problem."_

" _And these Earthers are our only way back,"_ said a middle-aged woman as she glanced at Angel, and then at the young woman she was carrying, _"and did you see what the girl did?"_

" _I've never seen that before."_ That was some of the whispers that were being spread around the Colonials and Cylons, including some who were saying that Dawn and Angel were illegal experiments. However, there were those who reminded the others, both Cylon and humans that Dawn and Angel were instrumental in saving them, and that they needed to be grateful. It was one of eh Number sixes, and one of the scientists from the Colonial delegation who spoke up, resulting in some uncomfortable looks form the others.

" _I was once a monster,"_ said Angel as he looked over his shoulder at the Colonials and Cylons while they continued their trek. He had already asked Colonel Dixon if it was alright if he told everyone about who he was so that they could ease up just a little bit. The Colonel then nodded his head, while Colonel Ferretti said that Dawn had already told them his story, but he felt it would be good to hear from the source. Angel then asked Satterfield to translate for the Earthers, while he spoke in Greek, _"I am not as old as the vampires here; these ones I can guess are at least a thousand years old given how strong they were… and how hungry. I am only two hundred years old, and when I became a vampire the first time… I was instrumental in killing thousands of people."_

" _How many?"_ asked a Number Three _._

" _I can't tell,"_ said Angel as he looked straight ahead while he remembered, with a shudder, what he, Drusilla, Spike, and Darla used to do when they were together. He shuddered at the screams of the people he murdered, _"but it was thousands upon thousands. I read a report from a friend of mine that the Colonies had this television program called 'The Protector'."_

" _Yes,"_ said one of the archaeologists from New Kobol while nodding his head _, "my son loved that program, he thought that the lead character was very beautiful. But.. but he's gone now and… wait… are you saying that the legends are true?"_

_I'll let you decide," said Angel as they moved onwards. Angel told them about the night he died, and then rose again as a vampire. He told them about the deaths he caused with Darla, and then with Drusilla, and Spike. He could sense their fear growing as he continued tell them stories about what he had done as Angelus, the killer with the angelic face. It was about forty-five minutes later, that Angel's voice became more sombre when he talked about the gypsy he had killed, "she was her tribe's favourite daughter. And as their vengeance, they cursed me by restoring my soul."_

" _Impossible,"_ said a few of the Colonials while the Cylons looked on amazed. The Cylons looked at each other while whispering among themselves while the Colonials said that once someone is dead, they are dead. A few of the Colonials did admit that perhaps Angel really was simply a demon in a human body, just like the legends had claimed, but they drew the line at someone who was not a god restoring a living soul.

Ignoring the concerns of the Colonials, the Cylons had suddenly gotten curious and asked how it was possible that he regained his soul. One of the Number Two's mentioned that Angel seemed almost saddened by having a soul, since he had referred to it as a curse.

" _When I was a monster,"_ said Angel as he looked over his shoulder while they continued walking, and Satterfield continued translation for the silent Earthers, _"I had no feelings, well.. I did, in a way. I loved the kill. I enjoyed the fact that I killed whoever I wanted, I did whatever I wanted. I pillaged, I raped, I destroyed things that would make.. make you want to die a thousand times over. When I was cursed with my soul, all of those feelings came at me. I remembered every scream, every death. I weighs on my mind even now… it's something that I cannot forget."_

"So every…" asked Jon as Angel nodded his head.

"Everything," whispered Angel before he looked at Jon, "I see their faces every day. Their screams tearing in my mind, and I keep on apologizing. That's all I can do. I'm still working on redemption, I can't escape what I did.. and I won't even try. All I can do is help as many people as I can. All I can do is protect them from harm."

As Angel looked back at Dawn while continuing to walk through the brush, Satterfield had translated everything he had told the Colonials and Cylons; leading to even more questions.

" _Have you ever lost your soul, I mean after regaining it?"_ asked one of the Colonials. It was a question that made Angel stop, as did the others.

It was just them that the subspace radio's went off again, with Willow's voice saying that she could see them.

"We're maybe twenty minutes away, sirs," said Willow with a smile as Buffy ran past her.

While Willow chuckled before following the blonde Slayer, the others jogged behind them. Angel then turned and said that he did lose his soul once again.

" _I became the monster Angelus,"_ said Angel with embarrassment and regret in his voice while the Colonials murmured, and the Cylons looked on, unable to make a decision on Angel either way. In the meantime, they just listened, _"I killed people, I hurt my friends, their friends, I murdered the love a close ally's life. I did things that… that should never have been done to the people who loved and cared about me."_

" _But you have your soul now,"_ said one of the Cylons.

Angel nodded his head before saying, " _yes, but before I got it back again, I tried, and succeeded, in opening a gateway to Hell. It would have sucked Earth into Hell, dooming every living thing."_

Angel could see that the Colonials, Cylons, and Colonel Dixon was about to say something, but the ensouled vampire pre-empted them by continuing _, "At the last moment, my soul was restored by a dear friend of mine. She is the only person on Earth to successfully restore a human soul. And the person I once loved, the person I hurt the most, was the one who stabbed me."_

" _After you got back your soul?"_ asked a Colonial archaeologist _._

" _There was no choice,"_ said Angel _, "my blood opened the doorway, so I had to be cut down and sent to hell so that the gateway could be shut down. And a few months later, by a miracle, I was sent back to Earth. And later, to prevent me from losing my soul again, another dear friend of mine bound my soul to the soul of the woman I love. I can never lose it again."_

" _That is actually romantic,"_ said a Number Six _, "not the death part, but the binding of a soul."_

Angel just nodded his head before he looked down upon seeing Dawn stirring. The young woman rubbed her forehead, and groaned before opening her eyes and looking at Angel. Giving off a half smile, Dawn thanked Angel before asking him if everyone was safe.

"Yea," said Colonel Ferretti, with Colonel Dixon standing next to him, "interesting stuff you did back there."

"I've been practising," whispered Dawn before she asked Angel to put her down, that she was able to walk. Nodding his head, Dawn felt herself being lowered feet first onto the ground while the Cylons and Colonials behind them were abuzz with whispers at Dawn who was holding onto Angel and Jon's shoulders as she steadied herself. Dawn told them, in English after asking Satterfield not to translate, that she knew that since her body was still technically that of an Ancient, there was the possibility that she could wield her powers if she concentrated.

"Neat," replied Colonel Dixon as Dawn nodded her head at the man. One of the Colonials then asked Dawn what she had said to the others, and if she could translate; but the reply from the young brunette was that it was classified.

" _Are there many people like you?" asked a Number Eight._

" _A few," replied Dawn as she looked at the Satterfield look-a-like, "but right now, we need to keep on moving."_

The group, with Dawn holding onto Jon, then started moving once again only to encounter a beaming Buffy and Willow fifteen minutes later. The blonde Slayer cried out as she hugged Dawn tightly, while Willow ran up behind her and then smiled at the two of them. She then gently squeezed Angel's arm and nodded her head with a smile on her face before turning to the two Colonels.

"Sirs," said the redhead nodding her head, "I take it the trip's been going good so far?"

"Oh yeah." Colonel Ferretti sarcastically told Willow that he loved being chased by ancient vampires through the forest, "really exciting, Major. And I hope to do it again sometime."

"Yes, sir," chuckled Willow before turning to Dawn, who was still holding onto Buffy. She patted Dawn's shoulder while she was still holding on to Buffy, while Colonel Dixon told Willow about how Dawn pretty much saved them all thanks to her shield.

"Shield?" asked Willow while Buffy looked into Dawn's eyes.

"I was kinda practicing," whispered Dawn as she looked at Buffy, and then at Willow, "I wanted to see if I still had my Ancient powers and… well… I do."

Willow was slightly confused about why Dawn hadn't told her about this earlier, or why Dawn hadn't asked her for advice. But all of that was pushed to the back of her mind by the fact that Dawn was safe, and she was able to use her abilities to protect her people. The redhead just took a few steps forward before kissing Dawn on her cheeks, and whispering 'congratulations' while Buffy hugged Angel.

It was when Buffy stepped back from Angel did she finally get to take a look at the nervous, and some excited and confused, looks on the faces of the Colonials and the Cylons. Buffy gave them a slight wave while mentally taking note that the Cylons looked human… to her it was obvious who the Cylons were given that there were multiple copies of the same models, except for Satterfield who was wearing the SGC BDU's. She then glanced over at the Colonials, and couldn't believe that this was her first encounter with humans from another world.

'No it's not,' thought Buffy to herself before she nodded her head at the two Colonels, 'I've met Teal'c at the SGC, some of the Potentials who knew about the SGC before the big reveal have already trained with the Sodan, but this is my first time off-world… with humans from another world. And human cyborgs too… this is so cool. Okay Summers, don't show how excited you are… umm… Oh God, I hope Xander doesn't do his jumping around bit.'

Willow chuckled at Buffy's loud thoughts before she patted her shoulder, and asked her to think quietly. Buffy gave off a small smile before the two Colonels motioned at everyone to move out. Soon enough, the group met up with Faith and the others. While Dawn as being hugged by Xander, the Colonials and some of the Cylons suddenly felt foolish when they earlier thought that Angel and Dawn were a danger to them. They were surprised by the comradery between the Earthers, with the Colonials and the Cylons also taking note of the number of young women with what seemed to be bladed weapons and crossbows with the secondary group.

One of the Cylons wanted to ask a question, but thought better of it.. at least until they were out of danger.

"Listen up," said Colonel Ferretti before introducing himself and then Colonel Dixon, to the newcomers. The man took a quick look around at what the people in the new group were wearing in terms of weapons, and then he and Colonel Dixon had a quick conference with Willow before looking back at the group, "as you know, we're being chased by hundreds of vampires from our six. We need to double time it to the cave, and use the Stargate to get out of here. There is no way to know how long it would take, so just to be on the safe side, we will gate directly to New Kobol."

"Satterfield," said Colonel Dixon, "I don't want you to translate this. But if we have no choice, we will head directly for New Kobol. Otherwise we will head for our Buffer planet, and then from there we'll send these guys on their merry way. If they ask about the plan, just let them know that they'll be sent home."

"Understood, sir," said Satterfield.

"Major?" said Colonel Ferretti before nodding at Willow.

"Flame units flank the group," yelled Willow as she pointed at either side of her, "Faith, Kara, Xander, take up the rear. We'll be having the greatest danger coming from there… which is where I'll be joining you. Buffy, and the other Slayers and Potentials, keep your crossbows armed."

"running?" asked Buffy.

"As fast as possible," replied Willow while Satterfield and dawn translated for the Cylons and Colonials, "stay as tight as possible, and watch each other's backs. Colonels?"

"Everyone, head out," yelled Colonel Ferretti as everyone took up positions while Willow patted dawn on her shoulder, and gently squeezed Buffy's arm.. telling the blonde to be careful. Buffy nodded her head, but not before telling Willow to watch herself.

"I will," whispered the redhead before she patted Buffy's shoulder, and walked past her to the rear of the group. There, she smiled at Xander, before she wrapped her arm around Faith's waist. The both of them then, in the surrounding darkness, started to walk with the rest of the group towards the Stargate with Hailey notifying Major Neely of what was happening.

**Kobol, four hours later.**

Apollo could still smell the scent of the humans in the air. He looked up at the sky, and instinctively knew that he didn't have much time left before the sun would rise over the horizon. Running faster than he had ever done in his life, the Colonial officer climbed a tree and then leapt from one trunk to another as a great rate of speed. He could smell the odours of the horde that was heading for the group of humans in front of him, the humans that he was only an hour away from intercepting.

Stopping as his arms wrapped around a thick tree trunk, Apollo looked behind him with his yellow eyes, and vampires senses to note that the horde was gaining much fast than he thought possible. With a smirk on his lips, Apollo went back on his way towards the humans.

He was going to get off this mudball, 'And then… and then I am going to have some fun. I know who I'll be feeding on when I get back to New Kobol with a mysterious new sickness that would make me avoid the sun, but I can't help but also wonder what Winnie would taste like.'

Licking his lips before hitting the ground, rolling forward, and then taking off once again, Apollo thought about heading back to New Kobol, and then asking Dr. Burke back to his quarters for some ambrosia that they had brought down from the Galactica. He imagined closing the door behind him, and then both he and Dr. Burke taking a sip of the yellow liquid, 'I'll then kiss you, Winnie… and then I'll go in for the bite. Maybe I could turn you, and then I turn dad, Roslin, Starbuck, and then the Earthers. We go back to Earth and we have some fun. A new home for our blood-demon brood.'

"Yes," hissed Apollo as he jumped over an undergrowth covered tree trunk and continued running.

It was about an hour later, back with the group heading for the Stargate, Willow and Faith were walking behind the others. The two of them were holding onto each other, their fingers locked in each other's hands while they looked around. However, while one part of them was being careful in making sure that they wouldn't be surprised... another part of them were sitting on a cliff near General O'Neill's cabin. Their feet were handing off the edge, with the clear lake water below, as they looked out at the cabin in the distance. The both of them then looked at each other, and no words passed their lips before Willow placed her head on Faith's shoulder. The dark haired Slayer placed her hand on the string that held Willow's bikini top, and then it went up onto her shoulder.

"I thought we were gonna have some smoochies," pouted Willow while she looked at the cabin in the distance while the both of them swung their hanging legs. The redhead felt Faith's body trembling, and chuckled as her wife giggled before saying that they were still being cautious about the Kobolian vampires in the real world. Willow then lifted her head off Faith's shoulder, and looked at the woman's bright blue swimsuit; and then into her brown eyes as she caressed Willow's cheeks.

"And if we go at it now? Well, it won't be fun since we'll be distracted thanks to.. you know… trying to get away from the vampires that are chasing us.,"

"Aww, darn it," cried Willow before she pursed her lips, and Faith laughed.

Faith instead gave Willow a peck on her lips, before she looked into her eyes. They looked at each other for a few more seconds before the expression on Faith's face became serious. It was then that they found themselves back in the real world, and Willow's heart was racing thanks to her connection to Faith's worry when she whispered that she heard something behind them. The both of them turned around with Willow closing her eyes, and concentrating. The others were a few minutes away from them just as Willow opened her eyes wide in shock while gasping.

"Red?" asked Faith.

"Go, go, go," cried Willow as she and Faith ran towards the group, while motioning their arms forward, "run as fast as you can for the cave."

"Major?" cried one of the Colonels, Colonel Ferretti; while Colonel Dixon was ordering the flamethrowers to the back, while telling Dawn, Hailey, Satterfield, and Buffy to run to the cave which was supposed to be only fifteen minutes away. Colonel Ferretti stood next to Willow who was panting as she performed another remote viewing, telling the Colonel that the vampires were closer, and that they were using the trees as cover.

"Buffy!" yelled Willow as she looked behind Colonel Ferretti, "I need all the Solaris bombs you and your people have."

Buffy nodded her head as all the Slayers and Potentials took off their satchels, and handed them to Buffy. The blonde Slayer then made her way past the screaming Colonials and Cylons who were being led away by Dawn, Satterfield, and the others to the Stargate.

"Here," said Buffy as she took off her Scythe, and handed the satchels to Willow who then thanked her. The redhead, Colonel Ferretti, and then Faith stared at her and Kennedy who joined the blonde, followed by Rona and the other Slayers. They looked at the confused Willow and Colonel before saying that they were staying to fight.

"There's too many of the vampires," said Willow, "I saw at least a hundred coming towards us, and they're less than three hundred meters away. Buffy… I need you and the Slayers to go with the others to the Stargate. Please… you.."

"I'm not leaving you," said Buffy while the others looked on nervously. The Colonel shook his head before telling the Potential Slayers, who looked extremely frightened, to spaces themselves away by a few feet, and then burn the areas around them. He then pointed at Kara, and, and Faith, to fire their plasma repeaters into the trees… taking out as many as possible so that the vampires wouldn't have a place to hide. In the meantime, Buffy was holding onto Willow's hand and telling her that she wasn't leaving the redhead alone, "I.. I'm scared that…."

"I know what you're thinking," said Willow as she grabbed Buffy's shoulder, "but I'll be fine, Xander and the others will be fine and… and I'm still your best friend Buffy."

Buffy nodded her head as she imagined reaching the Stargate only for her to find out that Willow, Xander, Faith, and the others were overcome by the Kobolian vampires. It was this stray thought that Willow had seen, and was telling the blonde Slayer that it won't come to pass.

"Despite all that happened," said Willow as the flames from the flamethrowers were reflected on Buffy's face, "I'm still your best friend, and.. and you're still mine. We're coming back, Buff… but we need you to run."

"Will…"

"Run!" cried Willow, who nodded her head at Kennedy.

AS Kennedy pulled Buffy away, Willow turned to Colonel Ferretti and asked him to go, that she and the others would cover them.

"Go, sir," said Willow nodding at the Colonel. The redhead then looked at the satchels in her hand, and smiled.

Using her telekinesis, the redhead raised all of the spheres of glass into the air. Taking another look at the burning undergrowth caused by the flames and the plasma bursts, Willow then looked up at the spheres, and shattered the glass until the liquid was just floating in the air. The Colonel looked at the balls of liquid which then joined into several thin strands of, what looked like, wire.

"Solaris!" cried Willow as she shot the liquid strands, which had just turned red, high into the trees. With the surface burning, the top of the trees around them were the best place for the vampires to go. The strands flew through the trees, guided by Willow until they gave off a burst of brilliant light. An entire hundred and eighty degree space lit up in a brilliant white and yellow light.

"Sir," said Willow as she looked at the impressed Colonel Ferretti, "it's time to go."

"Everyone move out!" yelled the Colonel as the Potentials dropped their empty tanks and ran towards the group that had already vanished into the trees. They were followed by Xander and then Kara, who were in turn followed by Willow, the Colonel, and then Faith.

They needed to get to the cave.

Willow and the others ran as fast as possible, with Xander and Faith covering them with their plasma repeaters. Then they would take off to be replaced by Willow and Kara firing their energy blasts and plasma repeaters respectively. Hearing the sounds of growls in the distance from the burning trees and undergrowth, Willow frowned before she and Kara took off running again.

At the Stargate, it was Hailey and Satterfield who reached the alien device, followed by Colonel Dixon who told her to take out the laptop with the dialling program from his backpack. Getting the Naquada generator that was already brought to the planet by the previous team, Hailey reconnected the power source to the Stargate, and then connected the laptop into a panel at the base of the Gate. Booting up the computer as Angel ran in with the other Cylons and Colonials, the vampire ushering them inside as more streamed into the cave. The Colonel then made a judgement call and ordered Hailey to dial New Kobol.

"Everyone step back!" yelled Colonel Dixon, translated by Satterfield, as the chevron's lit up. The man knew that the Cylons wouldn't be able to know the address for New Kobol since they weren't using a DHD for them to look at the destination address. He also knew that the buffer planets wouldn't have enough people defending it to protect them in case the vampires went through with them as well. He had to choose between Earth, New Kobol, and Eden… and Earth was totally out of the question.

**Mess Tent, New Kobol, 0600 hours.**

Riley, Dr. Burke, Commander Adama, Roslin, and Racetrack were having coffee since they had woken up early. The stars were slowly fading away from the early morning sky, which meant that the sun would be coming up in an hour. The five of them were talking about the subject of Hope, the name that Sharon and Helo had given their daughter, with Roslin telling Dr. Burke that her people were still not will to have the child on New Kobol given that she was half-Cylon.

"The anger, and hate, is too raw," said Roslin, her Colonial Standard being translated to English because of the translator that Dr. Burke was wearing, before telling them about the last meeting with the Quorum after they had tried to postpone talking about it, "Hope and Sharon are going to be without a country."

"Or a planet," said Commander Adama.

"I understand he's asked for extended leave?" asked Dr. Burke with Commander Adama nodding his head before saying that they deserved some rest before they really continued the difficult mission of rebuilding their lives.

"We've already begun," said Roslin, "it'll be the first day of school for the children tomorrow, and we have our first meeting with the leaders of Argos."

"You'll like it there," smiled Riley just before his radio buzzed. Excusing himself as he took it out of his holster, the man brought the device to his lips as a panicked voice rang out.

"This SG-13 leader to New Kobol," shouted Colonel Dixon as Riley looked ahead to Dr. Burke, and then to his left at Commander Adama, "Code Red, I repeat, We have a code red. We need armed cover, Colonel Finn; plasma weapons… whatever you have."

Riley then ordered h is team to report to the armoury and grab the staff weapons that were meant for Earth officers only, and then report to the Stargate where Colonel Dixon told him that people, birth Colonials and Cylons were coming through. It was the word 'Cylons' that got the Commander and Roslin worried as they looked at each other, and then at Riley who continued talking on the radio. They then looked at Dr. Burke, and were about to demand an explanation when they jerked their heads at Riley, who looked at Dr. Burke with eyes wide open in fear and surprise.

"Can you repeat, sir?" asked Riley, his hands trembling.

"We're being chased by vampires!" yelled Colonel Dixon as Riley got jumped out of his chair and then ran out of the tent. He rushed past the medical building while his team were behind him carrying the staff weapons, and behind them were Commander Adama, Racetrack, and Roslin, who didn't believe what they had just heard. Getting closer to the Stargate, Riley saw that it was active, and that there were already numerous people huddled together on the grass near the pedestal. Both Colonials and Cylons were crying in relief while Satterfield, Jon, and Hailey were standing by the event horizon ushering more people through.

The Commander looked at the Colonials and Cylons who were huddled together, something he thought he would never see after what happened to the Colonies, and saw the look of fear in their eyes. He and the others then looked at a man in a black coat running through the event horizon, and straight to Riley. The Commander saw that the newcomer seemed to know him as he overheard them talking about everyone being a few minutes behind them.

Back on Kobol, Colonel Dixon had already contacted Major Neely, telling him that they were about to leave. And that he was sorry that he and his team were being left behind.

"We're not, sir," said the Major shaking his head, "we'll be home in a few hours."

"Stay safe," said the Colonel as Colonel Ferretti ran into the cave. The two Colonels ordered everyone through the Stargate as Buffy, Dawn, and Kennedy waited for the others. Once they had seen Kara and Xander rush into the cave shouting that 'they were coming up fast behind them', Buffy and the others were forced through the event horizon. Just before rushing through the blue puddle, Buffy looked over her shoulder and saw Willow rushing in with Faith.

"Go!" yelled Willow as she waved her arms forward before she started to head for the naquada generator. She knew that she was the last one through the cave, so when she heard another figure behind her panting, Willow turned around with the two Colonels and Faith after the cave had emptied to find Apollo looking at them while pointing at the cave entrance and shouting in Colonial Standard.

"He's saying that he's the only survivor!" yelled Faith as she grabbed the man's shoulder, and then pulled him to the Stargate and pushed him through. Willow raised an eyebrow at her wife, who just shrugged her shoulders and said that she knew a little Ancient Greek thanks to work on her Masters, "just hid it from you cause it wasn't a big deal."

Willow smirked at her wife before she rushed to the naquada generator while Faith asked if anyone knew why these vampires were moving much faster.

"Or at least they seem faster, or I could just be thinking that cause they're right on our tails," said Faith while Willow input a code on the generator's panel.

"They probably figured out that we're trying to get out of here," said Colonel Dixon.

"Gives them an incentive to come after us," Colonel Ferretti added while Colonel Dixon nodded his head.

"Faith, Sir's, go, once you get to the other side, make sure no one's in front of the event horizon… I don't know how much of the blast energy will get through," said Willow as she placed a shield around herself, Faith, the two Colonels and the Stargate. She told the others that she needed to wait until the last few seconds before leaving, "probably when the countdown reaches one second.. since the Vampires could do something to it. I mean, I guess the wont but why take the risk."

"But…" said Faith when they saw the vampires rush into the cave growling and gnawing as they hit Willow's shield, causing her to step back from the weight of the vampires, "Red?"

"Go," cried out Willow who shook her head and disconnected the laptop, and then rushed to Faith and handed it to her, "Sirs, I'll be right behind you… go!"

Colonels Dixon and Ferretti nodded their heads before they grabbed the surprised Faith who was suddenly pulled through the event horizon, while screaming to Willow that she had better get to New Kobol, "or else…."

Willow chuckled as she stepped back right at the edge of the event horizon, while putting her hand through the puddle so that it didn't shut down. She looked at the deformed faces of the growling vampires as they scratched at her telekinetic shield, with some of the vampires climbing the walls so that they could jump on top of the shield. Willow looked up at the growling faces, and then at the timer on the generator.

"Twenty seconds," said Willow as she looked back at the vampires, "so… how's your day been? Good? Meet new people? Learned new stuff?"

Willow stared at the vampires while they continued to growl at her. Shaking her head, the redhead looked back at the timer.

"Ten seconds," said Willow as she took a step back when the timer read 'five seconds'.

"And now I say, tata," said Willow as she jumped backwards and reached New Kobol, "get down!"

Willow dived off the pedestal, and hit the ground just as Angel and the others ordered everyone to the ground. It was then that the shield on the other side of the Stargate failed, and the vampires ran towards the open Stargate.

"One second," cried Willow just as the generator exploded, taking with it the vampires in the cave, as well as causing a cave-in that would seal the Stargate. Back on New Kobol, there was a surge of energy form the blast as the nearby trees were shaking thanks to a heavy gust of wind, followed by small rocks and stones that came through the Stargate, followed by the sound of a loud 'boom' that shook the trees and the bodies that were laying around on either side of the Stargate.

And then the Gate shut down, and Willow looked up.

She then sighed before rolling around and sitting up as Faith, who was on the other side of the Stargate, got up and then rushed to the redhead. Willow was pulled up by Faith, while Dawn was pulled up by Jon and Buffy. The Commander and Roslin slowly got up to their feet, and rushed towards Apollo with several questions running through their minds, as Colonial Marines, and other Earth officers ran towards them with doctors and nurses from the medical building. The redhead could hear cries of joy from the Colonials and Cylons who had been on Kobol, thankful for their safety.

It was finally over; all of them were safe. Willow and Faith went to hug Dawn, and then Buffy, glad that they were safe while Colonel Dixon and Ferretti were telling Riley and Dr. Burke a basic gist of what happened, before saying that everyone needed to get checked out.

"We'll send a report to the SGC in the meantime," said Colonel Ferretti, "and once they've been checked out, the Cylons will be sent back to Eden via a buffer planet."

"Understood, sir," said Riley while Apollo overheard them as he talked to Commander Adama, who was asking about the other Colonial teams.

"I'm guessing you'll be briefed soon, dad," said Apollo while he heard his father's heartbeat, and then the heartbeat of Roslin who was shaking his hand. He then saw Dr. Burke heading towards them, the woman asking Apollo if he was alright before telling Commander Adama that the Cylons were here simply because everyone needed to escape as soon as possible. IT was either New Kobol, or Eden.

"As long as they don't know our planet's address, they can leave," said the Commander, "but the President and I wold like to know what happened and why some of our people aren't here."

"We'll be briefing you in twenty minutes," said Dr. Burke as she nodded her head at Commander Adama. It was then that Apollo felt as if he was being watched, and he turned his head to the left and looked at the man in the black jacket, who had been making sure that the people around him were doing alright, looking back at him. He saw the man then turn around and head to the red-haired woman, who after a few seconds looked back at him with a look of fear on her face. Apollo concentrated, and heard her heart beating faster, as was the heart of the dark haired woman next to her.

'Does she know? Does he know?' thought Apollo to himself as he watched the redhead and the dark-haired young woman, followed by a blonde that the man from earlier had also spoken to, walking towards him, 'oh well, I guess I have to do this the hard way.'

TBC.

 


	193. Fear of the Soulless

**New Kobol, 0615 hours.**

Apollo looked at the redhead, the man in the black coat, the dark haired young woman, and the blonde who was glancing in his direction. There was something in his non-beating heart that was telling him that he had been discovered, that it was either fight or flight right now. He could hear Roslin, Commander Adama, and Dr. Burke speaking as if they were from a great distance away; the sound of their heartbeats coming through loud and clear. Apollo, with a blank expression on his face as he looked away from Willow, Angel, Faith, and Buffy's glances, and back at Commander Adama. He placed his hand on the man's arm, and squeezed while saying that they had been attacked by a great evil while on Kobol.

"We heard some of what Colonel Finn heard on the radio thanks to the translator on Dr. Burke's collar," said the Commander, "blood demons? Is it true?"

"It's not possible," whispered Roslin after Apollo nodded his head before she looked back over her shoulder at the trembling Colonials and Cylons who were being ushered up to their feet. She then looked back at Apollo who, unknown to the President, was looking over her shoulder. The young man noticed the Blonde - Buffy, and the other females who were dressed similar to her in light armour, slowly making their way around them. Wondering what they were doing, Apollo was telling the Commander and Roslin that the stories were true.

"Anyone going back to Kobol would have to pay a price in blood," said Apollo, his voice breaking in anguish as he smiled inwardly, "and… and I suppose our early ancestors must have known about these blood demons."

"It's still…"

"Commander, Dr. Burke, President Roslin," said Riley as he put up his weapon and stepped towards them, together with Colonel Ferretti, Colonel Dixon, Willow, Satterfield, and Jon while the others joined the Slayers and Potentials in surrounding the whole group to make sure that Apollo didn't escape, "get away from Major Adama."

It was then that the Colonial Marines, and Racetrack, took out their weapons and aimed at the Earthers who were pointing weapons at Apollo. At the time, they had just noticed the lightly armoured girls who had taken out swords and other bladed weapons alongside the officers who were holding up kinetic energy weapons.

'Who takes up swords anymore against guns,' though Racetrack to herself as she scanned her surroundings.

"Colonel Finn," howled Commander Adama as he stepped forward while holding Roslin behind him as Dr. Burke ran in between Riley and the Commander with her arms raised by her side asking the same questions that the Commander was asking. All of this was on top of the mumbles coming from the Cylons and Colonials who were rooted onto the spot, terrified that maybe their rescuers were somehow infected by blood-demons.

"Colonels," demanded Dr. Burke looking at Riley, Dixon, and Ferretti who were all pointing their weapons past her, "what's going on?"

"Commander Adama, President Roslin," ordered Colonel Dixon as Willow and Colonel Ferretti reached out and grabbed Dr. Burke, who was closer to them than the Commander and Roslin, and pushed her behind them, with Willow mentally telling her that Angel told them that he couldn't hear a heartbeat coming from Apollo. It was that mental statement which made the linguist look at Willow stunned, and it was then she noticed the young women that surrounded them while Willow mentally told her that the Slayers and Potential Slayers were going to make a move in case something happened. She mentally told Dr. Burke that if they moved now, then Apollo could kill the Commander and Roslin before they took him down.

Dr. Burke was pushed further back, but not before yelling at the Commander and Roslin to get away from Apollo.

"Commander," said Willow as she looked at the older man while looking at Apollo who was looking back at her, and then at Jon and the others, "we need you to step away, in fact… run. We'll explain everything to you when…"

"Enough," whispered Apollo as he used his speed to pull Roslin to him by wrapping his hand, with a gasp from Roslin, onto the front of her throat.

"Lee!" yelled the Commander as he watched his son's hand tighten around the struggling and fearful Roslin. He took a step forward as Apollo stepped back, pulling Roslin with him as he tightened an arm around her waist. It was Willow who placed a hand on the Commander's shoulder, and gently pulled him back to where Riley held onto the man while the redhead, Jon, Satterfield, and the other two Colonel's surrounded Apollo. Willow knew that she could use her telekinesis, but she wanted to wait until the absolute last moment; she knew if she used her gifts now, then the fear she was feeling from the Colonials around her, particularly from Roslin, would grow even more.

This needed to calm down.

"I know what you are," said Riley as he pointed his weapon Zat at Apollo, as did the other Earthers, with the Colonials now pointing their weapons at Apollo.

"Lee! Let her go!" yelled the Commander again as he pushed forward until he was standing next to Riley. HE looked at his son, who was looking back at him after he turned his whole body, including that of Roslin, towards the Commander who ordered his people not to open fire in fear that they hit Roslin. He had also heard Riley's claim that he knew what Apollo was, and it was the word 'what' that made the Commander's heart race. He looked at the cold look his son was giving him, and then he looked at the fear on Roslin's face, "Laura, you're going to be safe."

"Dad, dad, dad," Apollo was shaking his head as he spoke in a derogatory tone of voice towards his father. And it was something that hurt the Commander, more so than when Apollo said that the Commander had killed Zack; Apollo's brother, and the Commander's youngest son the day the Cylon's attacked.

"Satsu, Kara," said Buffy as she stood holding the Scythe, "you and the potentials take the civilians out of here."

"Keep the Colonials and Cylons survivors separated, SG-20 go with them," added Riley, who was the base commander, while Colonel Ferretti and Dixon nodded their heads. Apollo looked on as some of the young women broke ranks and then headed to the Colonials and some to the Cylons, as well as some of the Earth officers. He saw Dr. Burke run towards them, and then tell them that they were going to be separated, but kept safe. While gripping Roslin's neck tightly, Apollo bent down and used his nose to move the President's red hair while she trembled as he brushed his lips on the curve of her neck.

"Lee!" barked the Commander as he stared at his son, who looked up at him with a smile forming on his Face. The man then saw something out of his nightmares as the Colonial Marines, Racetrack, and some of the Colonials and Cylons who were being led away looked back as gasped. Apollo's eyes had turned yellow, ridges had formed on his forehead, and other features of his face changed… and then there were the fangs that he bared at the Commander while growling.

"Bill," squealed Roslin who was already fearful upon hearing the growl right next to her ear as the Earthers took a step forward.

"Not another move," said Apollo before he licked his lips and was about to bite down on Roslin's neck. However, just before he reached her neck, he felt as if there was something invisible preventing him from biting down into the president's flesh. He felt something grabbing his head, and ten it being forced back up sharply as he stared at the Earthers in front of him and yelled, "what is going on?"

Roslin wanted to say something, but Apollo's hand tightened around her throat, causing her to open her mouth and gasp for air. Willow could see Roslin's reaction, and while she prevented him from biting down in her neck, she noticed the tightening of Apollo's grip on her neck. And Willow was afraid that if she pushed Apollo away like she wanted to, then he could very well tear a piece of Roslin's throat away.

'Using my T.K. is one thing,' thought Willow to herself, 'but healing her using my powers is something else entirely. If I did that, then there would be no way to explain how a leader of a people suddenly got better from a possibly fatal wound. These people don't need to think that my powers are like a god. Definitely don't need that.'

Frowning Willow contacted Colonel Ferretti, Dixon, and Riley together, telling them that the only way forward seemed to be to Zat Roslin and then Apollo. She mentally told them that it wasn't the perfect situation, but if they didn't do anything now.. then it was entirely possible that someone would get hurt.

The three of them nodded their heads before Colonel Ferretti mentally ordered her to connect him to Buffy. He asked Buffy to get her people back, so that Apollo could get some breathing room, and so that the Slayers who were at either side of Apollo would be in the line of the Zat fire.

"Rona, Violet, move away from him," said Buffy as the two Slayers nodded their head before moving away. Apollo looked at them retreat, and then he looked back at Buffy, who was ready to pounce on him as she slightly bent her legs, while Xander already had his arms raised with the plasma repeaters aimed towards Apollo.

"President Roslin," said Riley as he stepped forward and aimed the Zat, "we're doing this to save your life."

Roslin just slightly nodded her head as Commander Adama looked on. Everything went slow motion for the old man as he saw a blue energy bolt fire from the Zat, and then hit the President who became unconscious in Apollo's arms. Commander Adama was about to shout for Roslin when Apollo threw her unconscious body down on the grass, sneering at his father and then he looked at Racetrack, and smiled. More blue blots of energy were fired at him as everything around them turned to hell with the undead Colonial officer avoiding the blue blots and the orange shots from Xander's armour. But once Kennedy, who was closer to Racetrack made a move, everyone stopped shooting. Kennedy and Molly, upon hearing Willow shout at them not to kill Apollo, aimed resolved to take him down without cutting his head off instead.

Racetrack screamed upon hearing the former Colonial officer growl as he leapt at her, only to be pushed to the side as she had a flash in her mind of what could happen on her date with Major Thompson on Furling Earth a few days later. It was something that she was looking forward to, and seeing Apollo come at her with his fangs flashing white was something that would be burned in her mind forever. As she landed onto the grass on her side, Racetrack saw Kennedy and Molly hit him in mid-air. She saw him get slammed onto the grass before a blue energy bolt was fired at him by Faith. She saw the blue energy crackle on Apollo's body before looking at both Kennedy and Molly with eyes wide open as they stood over the unconscious body.

'They moved fast,' thought Racetrack to herself as she noticed a shadow on the grass nearby. She looked back and noticed one of the Colonial Marines standing over her, and reaching down with his hand.

The Colonial Marine helped Racetrack to her feet, while the Commander rushed to the unconscious President as Riley called to the medical unit for a stretcher. She then turned back to the unconscious Apollo, a chill went up her spine when she saw his face turn to his regular, human, face while the rest of the Colonial Marines surrounded him while pointing their weapons downwards.

"Stand down!" ordered Riley as the Earth officers lowered their weapons while Dr Burke rushed to the Commander who was kneeling over Roslin's body. Satterfield then rushed to her, and went on one knee next to Roslin just as the Commander looked up at her in fear. She understood that he must have thought she one of the Cylon Number Eights, and was about to reassure him that she wasn't. She never got the chance to as he looked back down at the red haired woman again, to which Satterfield took it as his acceptance of her being there and pressed her finger on the side of her neck.

"She's alive," reassured Satterfield who glanced up at the Commander, and then back at the body of the President. She then turned her head up to Dr. Burke who was right next to her, and said that Roslin was going to be fine.

"Thank you," replied Dr. Burke as Satterfield nodded her head and rose back up to her feet.

"Thank you," whispered the Commander as nurses form the medical unit rushed up to the Stargate and picked up Roslin before placing her on a gurney, while Satterfield was telling them what happened. As she was placed on the gurney, the Commander looked back over his shoulder as felt his heart fall to the pits of his stomach while imagining what his son had just done. He looked at the young man while he was being placed on a gurney, and then tied down while hearing Buffy telling Riley that Apollo needed to be kept sedated.

"You have anything strong?" asked Angel who raised an eyebrow at Riley.

"We can have something sent from the SGC," said Riley, "it'll be enough to put down an elephant."

"That should work," said Buffy.

"Colonel Finn," Commander Adama called out while he walked towards Riley, Buffy, and the others who were gathered around Apollo's gurney. Riley winched at the anger in the father's voice as he turned and nodded his head at the old man when he exclaimed angrily, "what happened to my son? I think I am owed an explanation."

"Commander,' said Dr Burke from behind him. The Commander had his hands trembling while rolled into fists as he glared at Riley, and then at Apollo, before looking back at Dr. Burke who was walking towards him from the President's gurney. Willow, upon sensing the anger in the Commander's voice, mentally contacted Dr. Burke and asked her to calm the man down, "right now, you should be with the President while she recovers. It should take anywhere between thirty minutes to an hour for her to regain consciousness."

"I…"

"Stay with her, Commander," coaxed Dr. Burke as she motioned towards the President, "as for Major Adama, we… we'll find some place to keep him in, but I can assure you that you and the President will be briefed on everything that we believe happened on Kobol."

The Commander just nodded his head before he was taken to Roslin's gurney. As he was walking, he looked over his shoulder and looked at the body of his son, and he stifled a sob. He knew there was something wrong, he knew that something horrible had happened, but he also knew that there wasn't anything that he could do about it. His best friend was a Cylon, and he knew that he had lost him; and now, the Commander knew he lost his son.

And that tore him up inside while he placed a hand on the gurney, and looked at the unconscious Roslin. He didn't know what else he could do.

Except wait.

**New Kobol, one hour later.**

It was an hour later that the Cylons were sent back to Eden via a buffer planet after being debriefed by Dr. Burke. She told them that Dr. Gardner had already been contacted about the incident at Kobol, and that she and her team would be explaining what happened to the Cylon Council. At the same time, after a quick debrief, a majority of the Slayers and Potential Slayers were sent back to Earth; all except for Buffy and Xander, along with Angel who would be staying back on New Kobol to help with debriefing the Colonial leadership about what happened.

It was really then decided that there should also be two Slayers sent to Eden to better explain the supernatural, so once the Cylons had been sent through; Molly and Violet were sent through the Stargate to the Buffer planet, and then they… especially the excited Violet, were sent to Eden where they would meet up with Giles, who was called back from Furling Earth a day earlier than scheduled.

While Violet and Molly would work with Giles and Dr. Gardner in explaining what happened on Kobol to the stunned members of the Council; back on Kobol, Commander Adama was sitting next to Roslin's bed where she still lay unconscious. He had his hand rubbing his chin while he thought about Apollo, and how he looked only an hour ago. The Commander had already checked up on him thirty minutes ago in the room, Apollo's temporary prison, in one of the towers that was completely locked out for everyone, except for those with clearance. Riley had already assured the Commander that the doors and walls of the room were strong enough to keep Apollo inside temporarily, but they needed to come up with something permanent.

"Such as?" asked Commander Adama who was currently walking away from Apollo's holding room down a corridor in the basement of one of the towers, a basement that was still empty, after he had checked on his sleeping son with Dr. Burke, and Riley.

"Once President Roslin's awake," said Riley, "we'll tell you the options, Commander."

"Those young women," said the Commander referring to the Slayers, "two of them saved Racetrack when Lee lunged at her. She came to me later after Laura was placed in the infirmary that they, I mean those women, moved fast. And their strength was enough to slam a grown man into the ground with ease. Is what she said accurate?"

"Somewhat," admitted Riley as the Commander glanced at him, and then at Dr. Burke who nodded her head. Riley then stopped, and turned to face the Commander while Dr. Burke was standing next to the Colonial officer, "Commander, there are many things that you and your people have learned, and have yet to learn. We've told you about a lot of things.. things that you haven't told the rest of your people. And that's your decision, just as what you will hear later is your decision on whether to tell the others or not."

It was that mysterious statement that the Commander found himself thinking about several minutes later after seeing his son. The old man sighed and sat up straight and leaned forward while he looked at Roslin. Gingerly, he reached out with his hand and placed it on Roslin's, before he started to whisper after looking around and made sure that he was the only one in the two bed room.

"The Earthers have told me that Kara's going to be with us soon, Laura," he whispered, "I've always seen her like a daughter and… and I'm afraid that she's the only child I'll have left. The Earthers haven't told me much, I think they've just finished debriefing our people who came back from Kobol… but I've heard some whispers that they dealt with monsters. And I can't believe I actually said that. I don't know what's wrong with Lee, but I'm sorry that you were in danger… that he put you in danger."

"Not your fault," whispered Roslin as a surprised Adama stood up and saw Roslin's eyes slowly flutter open, "where am I?"

"The infirmary," said the Commander as he took his hand off hers, and the helped her to sit up in the bed, "you were shot by the Earthers stun weapon. It was to keep you safe from… from Lee."

"That wasn't Lee," said the President as she rubbed her forehead before asking Commander Adama to help her turn her body. Eventually, she was sitting at the edge of the bed with both of her hands by her side on the bed, grabbing it as she told Adama about the fear she felt when Apollo was holding onto her earlier, "I never felt his breath, Bill. If you held your head as close to me as he did, I should feel your breath.. but I didn't feel anything. As if.."

"As if he was dead?" asked the Commander just as Riley walked in with Willow and Dr. Burke right behind them. With SG-2 and SG-13 returned to Earth for their check-ups, only Willow and Faith remained behind to participate in the debriefing before they had to leave as well.

At least depending on what the Commander wanted to do with Apollo.

"Commander, President Roslin," said Dr. Burke who nodded her head at Roslin, "how are you feeling?"

"Sorry about shooting you with the stun bolt," said Riley while he rubbed the back of his head as the Commander stood up and stood next to the President protectively, "there could have been many ways this could have gone. But everyone is safe and sound. We've already debriefed the Colonials who came back, and told them not to mention anything on what they saw in Kobol to the public, at least until you give the go ahead."

"Thank you," crocked Roslin before she coughed and spoke again. Getting up off the bed with Commander Adama's help, Roslin then shook her head after she was asked by Dr. Burke if she needed a wheelchair; only replying that she would be able to walk.

"Then, this way, please," said Dr. Burke smiling at the President before turning around and then, with Roslin and the Commander behind her, headed out of the medical unit with Riley and Willow taking up the rear. They walked in silence towards one of the refugee units in the distance. There were many of the units still standing while more towers were being built for the Colonials. The one they were heading for had been unused for a few weeks since the majority of people were already settled in the various towers. Opening the door to the unit, Dr. Burke stepped to the side and let the Commander and Roslin walk in first, before herself, and then Riley and Willow, who closed the door behind her.

In the room were already various people in leadership positions in the fledging New Kobol government with Vice President Hunt taking a seat on one of the beds. He stood up and greeted the President, telling her that he was glad she was safe and sound, before stepping to one side as a few of the Quorum members and Doctor Cottle, the Chief Medical Officer, told her how glad they were that she was safe.

"Now, if you'd all please take a seat," said Dr. Burke as everyone nodded their heads while Buffy, Xander, and Angel were standing against a wall, with Riley, Willow, and Faith were close to the people from the BPRI. Dr. Burke was standing as the others sat on the available beds, and then spoke while she put her hands in her pockets.

She just let the translation device take over.

"I know that you have questions," said Dr. Burke as she looked at all the expectant faces looking back at her, "let's start from the top. All I ask is that you hold off your questions until we're done."

Dr. Burke then went on to tell the stunned group of Colonials what happened on Kobol based on the de-briefings from SG-2, SG-13, the Colonial groups, and the Cylon groups. The Colonial group in the unit kept on glancing at each other with looks of shock and disbelief as Dr. Burke spoke to them about Vampires having attacked the people on the planet, and having possibly killed the first batch of travellers; except for Major Neely's group which was due to be picked up in a few hours. Dr. Burke saw that one of the Quorum members was about to ask a question, but the linguist simply asked her to hold off before telling everyone that vampires, or 'blood demons', were real, "the supernatural exists, things that no one can explain do exist. I know many of you would find this unbelievable, in fact… many people on Earth would find this unbelievable but even magic… true magic exists. As do Vampires, demons, and witches… among others. Commander, I am sorry but… but Major Adama has been turned into a vampire, a blood-demon."

"Dr. Burke," said the Commander, who was trying his very best to keep calm in the face of the impossible things he had just heard, "this.. this is just not possible. I say this as someone who does not believe in gods or a God; it just is not possible."

"It is possible, Commander," said Riley, "the sightings of these vampires on Kobol only further supports Earth as being the home of humanity, the place where your ancestors came from. I know it's a big ask, and I know many of you here won't believe this.. just as many of the Colonials out there will not believe this. So we ask you to use your best judgement on what you tell your people."

"About?" asked the Vice-President. He couldn't believe what he was hearing either, the same as all of the Colonials in the room, but he cold tell from the serious expressions of the Earthers in the refugee unit that there was something to what the were saying, 'I just can't believe it.'

"What can you tell us about the supernatural on the Colonies?" asked Angel.

"There have been stories," said one of the Quorum members, "and they were just that.. stories."

"Although the Sacred Scrolls do speak of a lower demon that would help the surviros on the way to Earth," said the Vice-Presidnet while he frowned. He was in disbelief that he even mentioned it, and then he sought tyo clarify it to the Earthers in front of him, "but that mean anything. For example, Sharon Valerii… the one who was pregnant, she could be seen as the lower demon who helped us in a time of need. The words in the Scrolls don't have to be literal."

"And then there are the Ori," added Billy, "your people have said that the Priors have supernatural abilities, but those are simply due to technology.. that they were artivicially evolved to a higher point. They're not magical, or use magic."

"True," said Dr Burke while Riley nodded his head. It was something they then admitted to before saying that there are other things they have experienced with couldn't be explained.

"We have evidence that after the Alterra cleared the plague from the galaxy after leaving Earth, that the planet was taken over by demons that came through a dimensional breach," said Riley to the surprise of the Colonials, "one of our allies has given us this information more than a year ago. There was a time when pure demons ruled the Earth for millions of years."

"Impossible," said another quorum member who stood up in outrage while the other Colonials mumbled among themselves, "that is…."

"True," said Angel as he stepped forward, the translation device changing his words to Colonial Standard, "we all believed… the majority believe that Earth was always a paradise. Some of us know the truth, that demons ruled for millions of years. They made the planet their own personal hell, but eventually… mortals beat them back to their own dimensions using magic. There are still some on Earth that have mixed with other demons, or humans."

"Blood-demons," whispered Racetrack.

"Yes," said Angel gently, "vampires are demons that have taken residence in a human body."

"So… Lee is…" The Commander was shaking his head while he struggled to understand what was happening to his son. Privately, he believed that it was just a virus, that was what he kept telling himself… but now, it seemed as if what the man before him was saying that Apollo was dead.

"Dead," whispered Angel while Commander Adama glared at him, and at the same time Roslin placed her hand on the Commander's and squeezed gently, "I'm sorry. A human is turned when a vampire bites him or her, and then when the victim is at the edge of death, the vampire cuts itself and feeds its blood to the victim."

"Then the guy or girl dies, and loses their soul," said Buffy as the Colonials turned to her, "the demon takes over their body, and…. Well… you've seen what happened."

"Can they be killed?" asked a quorum member, with the Commander, Roslin, and Billy looking back at him while the Vice-President leaned forward with his chin in his hands, waiting for an answer.

"Bullets can't kill them," said Buffy, "not vampires at least. But fire, wooden stake through the heart, chopping off their heads will turn them to dust. Holy water and a cross can weaken them, or drive them away."

"A cross?"

"It's a religious symbol for one of the major religions on Earth," explained Riley, "you will be visited by some religious leaders, a few of whom would be associated with the cross, in a few months. But what we can tell you now is that a cross is useful on Earth due to believe in it as a symbol against the darkness. It's something common through all the major religions. Some have their own legends too.. but we're diverging here. My point is that we can't be sure that a cross will work on Major Adama, nor are we certain that Holy water would work using our way of blessing it."

"We could get a Priest or Priestess to bless the water in the name of the Gods," said the Vice-President.

"Yes," replied Roslin.

"There is something else we are not speaking off," said another quorum member, "this thing that Major Adama has become will need to feed, do we sacrifice our people for his hunger? I say we kill him and get…"

"No!" cried out the Commander as he looked back at the man who was now frowning, "no one goes near my son without my express say so!"

"Commander," said another member of the Quorum, an older woman.. one of the people who had voted against Roslin's leadership months ago, "maybe you should step back for a moment from being a father, to being the military leader of this planet. I am sorry Major Adama has died, but he has been resurrected as a monster that has the capability to not only kill us… but to turn regular humans into things like him."

"Don't even…"

"Commander," said Dr. Burke, "there is another option."

"After the briefing with the Colonial and Cylon groups that returned from Kobol," said Riley, "we spoke to the SGC and Home World about the options available for Major Adama."

"One of them was we kill him," said Faith who was next to Willow, "with vampires, that is always the first option."

"The second option," said Angel, "is that we restore his soul."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard," said a quorum member while Billy, Commander Adama, Roslin, and the Vice-President stared at Angel confused, "and we've been talking about blood-demons."

"A soul can be restored," said Buffy.

"I… I don't understand," stammered the Commander while shaking his head, "you said that Apollo was dead, that a demon in wearing his body."

"There's magic, Commander," said Willow as she recalled her own role in restoring Angel's soul many years ago, "very powerful magic that can pull a soul from the ether, and restore it into a vampire. Major Adama will still be a vampire.. he'll need blood to survive."

"Which we could help with," said Riley.

"But he'll be a vampire with a human soul," said Angel, "a conscience. A demon wants to kill, to hunt, to destroy. One with a human soul? Not so much."

"We know one who doesn't have a soul," said Buffy as she recalled Spike, "he tried to kill me and my friends many times, but now he's an ally because his will is strong. He still wants to do good… and he's doing good. Vampires aren't like him."

"But he's the exception," said Buffy.

"You speak as if you've had personal experience.. I mean…" said the President when she was interrupted by Buffy.

"General Landry, and General O'Neill said it was going to be okay to let you guys know," said Buffy, "me and Faith? We're what you call Protectors."

"That's a television show that…"

"We believe that the Goa'uld took vampires with them, unknowingly, to Kobol," said Willow, "Buffy and Faith are what your television show refers to as Protectors. We call them Slayers."

"But…" asked a stunned Billy.

"And me?" said Angel as he vamped out, "I'm a two hundred year old vampire who had his soul restored."

TBC.

 


	194. Re-Ensoulment of the Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be taking a break for about two months, at the most. There's some real life stuff that I need to take care off that's been weighing me down while writing these stories, and I'd like to get them out of the way ( I thought I could do those, and write these stories at the same time; but my other personal stuff has been suffering). The first being writing another draft of a research proposal for admission to a few PhD programs, and the second being learning SAP and Data Management techniques in a course at the local university. I hope you guys understand the need for this break, and I will get back to uploading the newest chapters at the end of the two months

**New Kobol, 0750 hours.**

"What the frack is this?" demanded Commander Adam as he, and the other Colonials jumped up to their feet immediately after Angel vamped out. They screamed in fear while the Commander pushed the President behind him, while the Vice-President jumped over and behind the bed, using it as a shield. The other quorum members ran to the door while Racetrack held her weapon out at Angel. Billy placed his hand on the President's shoulder, but she stood rooted in the spot while looking at the yellow eyes, ridges and fangs that were protruding from Angel. She had remembered the growl from Apollo in her ear earlier, but she didn't see the face.

Seeing angel now in his vampire form terrified her, but she couldn't get herself to move.

"Please, calm down," said Angel after he changed his face back to it human visage. He then took a step back, and held out his hands to his sides with the palms facing outwards. He glanced over at Racetrack whose hands were trembling, and with her finger on the trigger. He then turned to look at the terrified Roslin, and then the Commander and the Vice-President before telling them that they had nothing to fear from him.

"But… but you're like Major Adama," the Vice-President said. The man was trying to soften the quaking in his voice, but he knew a bit of it bled through in what he said, "you're a blood demon, and.. and we're trapped in here with you."

"No we're not," said one of the Quorum members as he opened the door to the refugee unit. He was about to step outside when it was Riley who said that Angel had his soul restored to him.

"He is a vampire," said Riley, "but he's on the side of good."

Despite only a few seconds having passed, Roslin felt as if things had slowed down to a snail's pace for her. She glanced at the Earthers, and noticed the lack of fear on their faces. She looked at Willow and a part of her felt confused when she was speaking to the blonde; the one who said that she was a Slayer, as if this was something they faced everyday. She heard the shouts and screams around her as if she was far away, she felt Billy pulling on her while Commander Adama protected her.

She looked over her shoulder when Angel had said that he had a soul. She saw the door open, and then she turned to Angel again. These people, these Earthers had helped them; this she was very aware.. as was the fact that she believed they wouldn't cause harm to her or her people. Hopeful that she was right, Roslin steeled herself, and raised her voice after she heard Riley say that Angel was on the side of good. Roslin told the Colonials to stay and listen to what was being said.

It was something that surprised both the Earthers, and the rest of the Colonials.

"Madam President," cried one of the Quorum members as he slammed the door shut to the refugee unit shut and then rushed to stand in front of her, next to Commander Adama who was glaring at Angel, and then he turned to look at the President, "you cannot mean we should stay here. He is a monster, just as Major Adama is a monster."

"He doesn't have his soul," said Roslin while she was trying to wrap her mind around this situation, while at the same time dealing with the rest of the quorum members speaking all at once. She sighed and closed her eyes, and then rubbed her forehead. The Commander frowned before telling everyone to keep their mouth's shut.

"Madam President," said the Commander after everyone had quietened down, "you have the floor."

"Thank you, Commander," said the President as she looked up at him, and then over his shoulder at Angel. She gently held ono the Commander's arm before cautiously creeping past him, and towards Angel, "you… you have a soul?"

"A little more than two hundred years ago," said Angel while the Colonials murmured amongst each other, "I killed a girl that was the favourite daughter of a tribe on our world. Before that, I was a letch when I was human. And when I got turned, I became a monster. The first person I killed after rising from my grave was my younger sister."

The Colonials murmured 'monster' under their breathes, to which the President crossed her arms over her shoulder and looked over her shoulder at those making the loudest noises. She stared at them, silently telling them to let her listen. The men and women stopped talking, but the President could see that they were terrified. Sighing, she glanced over at the Commander who was glaring at Angel before she looked back at the ensouled vampire.

She knew that every Colonial in the room assisted the man before them as a monster; first with his physical form as a vampire, and now with his deeds. She was horrified thinking about how someone could rise up from the dead, and then kill their own family; but Roslin also had a feeling that his story would get much worse.

"Continue," said Roslin.

"After I killed my sister, I killed my parents, and then I went on to killing my village," said Angel with a faraway look on my face, "for a hundred years, my friends and I terrorized a continent. I was known as the deadliest vampire that ever lived. But all that stopped when I killed that one girl I told you about. Her tribe cursed me with my soul… a soul that made me feel the pain of everyone I had ever murdered. All the screams and pains of the men, women, and children still play in my mind as if it just happened yesterday."

Angel then gave his stunned audience a quick overview of his life for the next hundred years of doing all he could not to kill humans. Instead feeding on small animals like rats. He talked about heading to a new continent to begin a new life, and away from the danger of the Whirlwind; Darla, Drusilla, and Spike. He then talked about meeting a good demon who gave him a new goal, to help the Slayer of the time.

Angel looked back at Buffy who had Xander's arm on her shoulders. They two nodded at each other before he looked back at Roslin. For her part, the President, as did Vice-President Hunt, and Commander Adama, notice the look between Buffy and Angel and figured to themselves that there was something between them than just mere friends. But it was the fact that a vampire, a creature of darkness, was even friends with a Slayer that made it strange for the Colonials.

But all they did was listen.

Angel, and then Buffy, followed by Xander, and Willow talked about how they helped prevent demons from taking over the Earth. About how a man intended to become a pure demon and rule their city, and was stopped. The Colonials continued to listen as many of them remembered rumours back on the their worlds of crimes performed by killers that were never captured. Crimes that, at the time, were attributed to deviants. But after listening to what was being said by Angel, some of the Colonials began to silently question what could have happened back on the Colonies.

"Can you help Lee?" asked the Commander as his body eased slightly while he looked at Angel, and then at Willow. He still couldn't believe how familiar she and the woman he had met when he was a boy, Danielle, was so similar in appearance. The Commander then looked back at Angel, and repeated the question.

"I lost my soul again years ago," said Angel to the Commander's surprise, "and I killed people. I hurt my friends, and tried to bring Hell to Earth. But despite what I did, including murdering the love of a friend of mine, they still agreed to try and restore my soul."

"And we did," said Buffy.

"She was the only one in a hundred years to successfully re-ensouled a vampire," said Angel, who avoided looking at Willow so that the Colonials would know who it was, "maybe she, or someone like her, could do it. Restore a soul."

"And he hasn't killed anyone yet," said Xander.

"But your son would have the same fine print with this curse," said Willow, "one moment of pure happiness? He will lose his soul. But it all depends on if you agree, Commander. And we would need to contact someone experienced with magic to not only restore his soul, but do what was done to Angel."

"So that I don't lose my soul," said Angel, "it's been anchored with the woman I love. As long as she is alive, I can have happiness in my life and it would not get rid of my soul. But when she dies, the fine print gets reactivated. It's something you need to think about too."

"But he will remain a blood demon?" asked Billy.

"Yes," said Angel, "but with a soul, he'll be making a conscious decision not to harm humans."

"I will speak to my superiors," said Riley, "we can supply pigs blood for him to drink."

"Commander?" asked Dr. Burke, "this is up to you. He is your son."

"He is a monster," countered a member of the quorum from behind the Commander.

"Commander," said Roslin who was trying to come up with an alternative reason for Apollo to not be killed and turned to dust, "Lee staying on New Kobol represents a danger to the civilian population. And I doubt if the new police force that we're training would be able to handle him as well. Instead, if you agree… if the quorum members here agree, I suggest that he be sent to the Galactica. There, he'll be surrounded by military personal who can take action immediately should he go out of control."

"I agree," replied the Commander almost immediately. He then looked at the members of the quorum who were discussing this new development amongst themselves. They were whispering for ten minutes before turning to the Commander, saying that in the meantime he had to be looked up. That they would only agree with this plan once Apollo was re-ensouled.

"In the meantime," said the member from Canceron, "we believe this would cause panic among the people here. This is something completely new."

"Perhaps not new," said the Vice-President, "we have all heard rumours of occasional strange happenings. Instead, this is something unexpected.. I mean as far as the supernatural being true. But I agree, Major Adama is a danger to the population as he is right now. After he is re-ensouled, I recommend he be sent up to the Galactica; and if he does prove able to control himself and his urges, then eventually he can live among the people. Just as Mr. Angel here has done."

"And Angel is just a call away through the Gate to the Stars," said Riley, "if you have any questions, or if Commander Adama has any questions, then he'll be able to answer."

"Since he hasn't killed yet," said Angel, "he won't be as tortured as me. A soul makes him the man he once was, so if he was a good man.. he'll be that good man again. I wasn't a good man in life.. in fact, I was a lay-about who was drunk most of the time. But regaining my soul, and having the memories of those I murdered playing in my mind changed me. I became different."

"This is a lot to process," said Dr. Burke, "and until we can get someone to perform the ritual of restoration, I say we stop here. We've given you everything we know about the supernatural. The fact is that many on Earth believe in the supernatural, but many do not know that their nightmares are real. You do.. at least now, know the truth. Take a break, all of you."

"We have to return to Earth," said Faith as she remembered she and Willow needed to accompany the President to the BPRI, "we'll talk to someone about restoring the Major's soul."

"It'll take some time," said Riley while nodding his head at the Commander, "but we have people who can do this. And… and like Dr. Burke's already said. Take a break from this for now. We'll have Major Adama locked away for t eh safety of the people. There's no way he can punch his way through. IN the meantime, I'll request a few packs of pigs' blood from my superiors, which can be given to the Major to feed on."

Commander Adama could only nod his head in agreement. He knew what Riley, and the others, had said was right. And he needed a drink to take it all in. Willow, Faith, Buffy, and the others from Earth started to walk past the Colonials; the redhead reassuring the Commander that things would be alright. She gave him a smile before shaking hands, and then left the refugee unit with Faith, Buffy, Xander, and Angel. Riley soon followed them, closing the door behind him, and called out to them. With Dr. Burke answering any remaining questions that the Colonials could have, Riley ran up to Buffy and the others who were walking towards the Stargate.

"Buffy, will it work?"

"The only one we know who was successfully in re-ensouling a vampire is Willow," said Buffy as she looked at the redhead.

"But Tara anchored Angel's soul to Cordelia," reminded the redhead while Faith was walking next to her, listening in to their conversation, "that's something I could never have thought of.. much less do. I know Tara can pull it off."

"I do too," said Buffy as she looked at Willow once again, "just saying a fact, Will."

"I know," replied Willow, "but with me being out of practise for so long in using magic? I don't know."

"Maybe we should ask Tara if she can handle both," said Angel, "re-ensouling the major, and anchoring his soul to someone."

"Riley," said Faith as she turned her head past Willow to the man, "you need to talk to the Commander about this. Who what's to help anchor the poor guy's soul."

"I will," replied Riley as they strolled closer and closer to the Stargate. The sun was already rising in the sky, and Angel could help but enjoy the warmth it provided without him smoking, and then turning to dust. It was something that he knew was a danger as well to the people in the still developing town… that if Apollo did somehow manage to escape, then he would be a problem.

"The question becomes where do we re-ensoul him," added Xander, "I mean… with the spell work here? Do we take him to Earth? Or do we go to Kobol where he turned?"

"Xan-man's got a point," replied Faith, "if we have to go back to Kobol to do the ritual, then we need the planet intact. Any idea if the SGC plans to nuke the place?"

"We don; know," said Willow, "but we'll need to suggest to General Landry to hold off bombing the planet until we know for sure that we don't need it."

"Well, we'll all be there for the President's visit tomorrow," said Angel as Riley dialled the SGC after Willow and the others scanned the immediate area for anyone following them, "we'll talk to Tara then."

"Yeah," replied Buffy as the Stargate activated. The group then said their goodbyes to Riley before walking through the event horizon. And onwards to the SGC.

**Kobol, the City of the Gods, 0930 hours.**

Starbuck was panting, with the occasional moan escaping her lips, as she found herself in the same dimly lit room on Caprica several months ago when she was on her quest to retrieve the Arrow of Apollo. He felt the warmth coming in through the windows as they hit her bare skin while she rocked her body as she rode Sam Anders, then man she would later learn that he was a humanoid Cylon. She opened her eyes, but just barely, as a wave of pleasure went through her body before she was flipped over; eventually lying under Anders. She looked at the man while biting her lower lip, he moans turning to screams of pleasure as he started to pound into her. Starbuck panted harder while they stared into each others eyes.

"I…. hate…. Argh… you!" Starbuck groaned between screams as Anders changed his speed; her mind agonizing over the man going slow, and then fast, and then slow again. She pulled him forward and scratched his back while wrapping her legs around his waist, and locking him down to her body.

"I.. love… you," grunted Anders into her ear. And a part of Starbuck felt sick, but the other part.. the part that was enjoying he sensations took over, and she yelled at him not to stop. He then bit her ear before making his last effort, and then she felt a feeling of bliss all over her body as the creaking of the bed stopped, and Ander's lay on her body. Starbuck's chest was heaving up and down while the both of them then kissed while Anders slipped a hand underneath, and then held onto her lower back.

He then pulled his face away from Starbuck, and looked down at her.

And her eyes opened wide by what she was seeing.

"Gods," panted Starbuck as she stared at the skin on Anders face melting away, revealing a roving, single, red Centurion-like eye looking down at her. She saw his lips melting away and she screamed, kicking out at the Cylon who was pushed back. He fell off the bed, while a naked Starbuck rolled out and fell on the floor before stumbling to her feet.

"Kara!?" cried a surprised sounding Anders. Starbuck look back at her with tears in her eyes at the thought of what she had just done while rummaging through her clothes until she found the butt of her side-arm. Turning around, she aimed at a the approaching Ander, who suddenly stopped and put his hands up. However, Starbuck saw all the skin on Ander's body peel off… and all that remained was a shorter version of a Centurion. The roving red eye remained, but there was a recess for a nose, it had teeth, and a jaw. Kara's hand shook while she glanced at the human-like fingers, and feet. She saw Anders taking a step back towards the bed before asking, "Kara? What's wrong?"

"You're a Cylon!" yelled Starbuck while she was standing stark naked. She looked around the room, and saw that her clothed had vanished. Shaking her head, Starbuck glared at Anders once again before demanding to know why she kept having this dream, "no… not a dream… a nightmare!"

"Kara," Whispered Anders as he took a step forward, and tilted his head while her hand was shaking, "you've always known who I was… what I was."

"Shut up!" she cried out as she pulled the trigger. The bullet fired out of the weapon and flew straight and true to the middle of the machine's forehead. Kara looked in shock when the bullet hit the forehead, and then simply fell to the floor.

"Oh Kara," chuckled Anders who strode towards her before swinging his arm and swatting away the gun with one hand. He then used his other hand and pressed down onto her chest while pushing her against a wall. The glass on the windows above shook as she hit the wall, just as she heard multiple growls from outside the room. However, she saw that Anders wasn't bothered by the growls as he pushed his body into Starbuck's, "you love me… we're meant for each other."

"No!" yelled the Colonial officer as she pushed Anders away with all of her strength. You are not…. BY THE GODS!"

The glass of the windows shattered inwards as vampires jumped into the room. Starbuck's heart raced as she screamed in terror while more and more vampires streamed in from the windows above her, and from the windows in the far side of the room. Unable to get her weapon in the mass of vampires that were attacking a screaming Anders; the same Anders who was calling out for Starbuck as she ran out of the door into the hallway.

As she ran on the hallway in the second floor that looked out into a courtyard, she glanced around at the vampires attacking and feeding on screaming humans. She saw the vampires also attack a Number One and a Number four… two of whom were with the resistance on Caprica. The young woman then heard a 'squelching sound' as she turned around and saw Anders' bloody head being thrown out the door she just ran out off. And this was a human head, not the robotic head she had seen earlier. Running her hands through her head as her face twisted in anguish over the pale body part that were being thrown out into the courtyard, Starbuck screamed before she turned and ran. She ran past people reaching for her as they were being fed on.

Once she passed a few vampires that were feeding in the courtyard, Starbuck entered the parking area for one of the resistances trucks. She made a dash for it, sweat covered her body form the fear of being killed when he felt a growling body crash into her from behind. She fell on the ground, only feet away from the truck as she screamed, "No!"

She felt cold, clammy hands grab onto her legs and her upper body as she squirmed to be let go. But they held her like a vice. Starbuck found herself flipped to her back, and looked with tears flowing down her face at the pale, yellow eyed, and fanged creatures looking down at her.

"Let go of me!" screamed the terrified Starbuck who continued to squirm while one of the vampires got down to her face and roared. Starbuck then sobbed while reciting a prayer to the gods of Kobol while she felt one vampire holding down her left wrist, while another one held down her right wrist. She then felt another pair of cold hands grab the side of her head and roughly twist them to the right. Starbuck hissed in pain before she continued her prayers while tears continued to fall onto the ground. There was a part of her that knew this was a nightmare, and that she hold she would wake up soon.

But she felt everything. From the vice-like grip on her wrists, to the smell of the dead bodies of the vampires, to the shudder of disgust she was experiencing when the one near her head leaned down and sniffed her. She looked at the one that was sniffing her right wrist, and was shaking her head.. begging the creature to stop. She then sobbed when she felt cold hands on her inner thigh, right above her femoral artery.

"Please," begged Starbuck before she closed her eyes, "please help me! Lee! Help me! Help me someone, please! Help me!"

At the end of her scream, Starbuck sobbed just as the four vampires pulled their heads back and growled. She saw them baring their teeth before she screamed at the top of her lungs. But it was no use, the four vampires bit into her; one into her left wrist, one into her right, one into her neck, and then the one that was holding onto her inner thigh while using its anther hand to hold on to her other leg while was struggling to close. The vampire then bit into the femoral artery, and started to suck down on the blood that flowed into its mouth.

Starbuck felt her body getting weaker; her scream getting softer, and her body getting colder.

" _Captain Thrace!"_

"Help me," whispered Kara upon hearing that unfamiliar female voice. She felt her vision as she heard the voice again in the distance. Then everything around her was dark; and it was then that Starbuck felt someone shaking her body. Snapping her eyes open, she stared into the eyes of a green eyed, blonde haired, middle-aged woman with the other Colonials and Major Neely looking down at her with looks of worry on their faces.

" _Captain Thrace,"_ said the woman my name is Dr. Cecily Reyes, attached with the Earth ship Odyssey _, "can you understand me?"_

" _Who are you? Am I alive?"_ asked Starbuck, a hint of fear on her face as she looked at everyone, and then at the doctor who nodded her head.

She told the Colonial officer that the Odyssey had just come into the planet's orbit and scanned the immediate area. Once scans showed that there was no issues with vampires, a team came down in a puddle jumper to retrieve Major Neel's group. It was then Major Neely who said, with Dr. Reyes translating, that Starbuck was asleep when the Jumper landed. They had already taken in the Cylons, and they were about to tell the Colonials to board the Jumper.

"You looked tired from staying up the whole night eyeballing the vampires," continued the Major, "and then you just started talking in your sleep. You said some choice words.. which I won't repeat, and then you started mumbling for help."

" _That's when I woke you up,"_ said Dr. Reyes who was crouching before translating for the Major, who was telling the other Colonials, to board the Jumper. As the Colonials walked away, Starbuck grabbed a hold of Major Neely's offered hand and was brought up to her feet. The doctor then stood up as well, asking the Colonial officer that whatever her dream was, it must have been horrible.

" _It was,"_ replied Starbuck, " _it was a nightmare where I… never mind the first part. The second part of it was me being attacked by blood demons. It.. it was nothing… what happens now?"_

"We're taking you and your people, as well as the Cylons home," said Major Neely who could clearly see that the Colonial officer was still shaken, "I've spoken to the Commander of the Odyssey once they came into orbit, and he said he'll be running life sign scans on the camps that were attacked. We'll know if anyone else is alive on this rock."

Starbuck just nodded her head as the doctor and Major Neely helped her out of the crashed ship, and down the stubby wings to the grass. She was then told by Major Neely, while Dr. Reyes translated, that they will remain in orbit for a while after they were brought back to the ship.

"Even if we don't find any life signs," said the man, "we'll be bringing the bodies back so that they can be buried by their families."

" _I'm going to help bring back the bodies too," said Starbuck as she was being helped to the Jumper, "I'm the ranking Colonial officer and.. and I'd be there when my people are being brought back."_

"You'll be there," said the Major after Dr. Reyes translated, "so will one from the Cylon delegation. First, all of you need to be checked out.. Captain, you'll go first so that we can return t o the planet."

" _Fine with me,"_ said Starbuck as she looked at the ruins in the distance, "I just want to bring my people home. Oh, have you heard any news on survivors? Any news on Lee… I mean, Major Adama?"

"We'll find out if he's alive once we've reached the Odyssey," said Major Neely as Starbuck entered the Jumper. The rear ramp was then raised, and locked before the ship extended its wings and took off.

TBC.

 


	195. Survivors and Reawakenings

**Kobol, 1030 hours.**

It was a bright sunny day as the Puddle Jumper carrying two Earth officers including Major Neely, Starbuck and one of the Colonial scientists, as well as a Cylon Number Three and Tessa arrived at the site of the first Colonial camp. The name of the site was something that Starbuck didn't care about as her body slightly shook while the Jumper landed on the clearing were the camp had been made. Getting up from her seat as the ramp opened, she stood alongside one of the Colonial scientists who opened their eyes wide once they saw the destruction before them.

" _By the gods,"_ said the Scientist while Starbuck mumbled a prayer as they looked around while walking out of the ship.

" _My God,"_ whispered Tessa as she and the other Humanoid Cylon, with Major Neely and another officer behind them, along with two translators looked at the destruction. It was Starbuck who stepped on the soil which gave off a disgusting squelching sound. She looked down at the soil which was devoid of grass, instead it was soaked in blood from the bodies that lay among the tattered ruins of tents, or among the strewn pots of food and coffee that lay on the ground.

" _We… we are missing one of our brothers,"_ said a shaken Tessa who was staring out into nowhere while looking around the camp while she walked. The other Cylon was holding on to her shoulder to comfort her, and herself as they looked at the broken bodies around them. Tessa then shook her head before turning her head towards her Cylon sister, and then to Major Neely. It was one of the translators who then told Major Neely of this development before hearing Starbuck say that they were missing someone else as well, Gaeta.

"The vampires can't come out in the sun light," said Major Neely according to the briefing he had received from the Commander of the Odyssey soon after his medical was completed, and before he arrived back down to the planet once again, "we should be safe. Search for those two, don't stray off too far. The Odyssey's still conducting life signs scans… they said that they're almost done so… so.. we look around. Let the people upstairs finish what they need to finish."

Starbuck and the others nodded their heads before looking around once again.

There was blood and body pieces everywhere. As the group looked around with their eyes wide open in terror at the grisly scene before them, they saw bodies that were gutted open, as well as half eaten insides thrown in many places. There were other bodies that were pale, their blood having been drained out before parts of their flesh had been ripped off.

Walking around the camp in groups of two, the Colonials, Cylons, and Earth officers wondered if what they were seeing right was similar to the other camps. It caused a shudder to go through they bodies as they imagined the possibility.

'I wouldn't be surprised,' thought Major Neely while he glanced over at the two Cylon who were doing their best to keep from throwing up. The smell of blood and guts permeated the air, and it was affecting all of them, even Starbuck and the scientist who were covering their noses. Glancing back at the broken and mauled bodies of their fallen… Major Neely glanced at the humanoid machines hanging their heads and offering a prayer, before glancing over at the two Colonials who were speaking in Colonial Standard, asking the Lords of Kobol to take with them the souls of the humans lost this day. The man then looked over at the Earth officer before they continued their rounds.

They were at the edge of the ruins that the camp was supposed to be investigating; it was said to be a massive temple complex to the god Apollo. Surrounding the temple, that was now just ruins with grassy overgrowth covering the collapsed roof.. of which large chunks could still be seen, there were several party standing buildings, columns that were standing while others lay on the ground with the side of a mountain range just several hundred meters away.

Major Neely and the officer from the Odyssey, a Lt. Mars, was heading for the ruins when they received a radio message from the Odyssey. They had found a life sign at the far south side of the ruins. The Major looked at Lt. Mars, and then back at the group of people before getting on the radio and acknowledging the receipt of the message. The Major then contacted one of the translators and told him to relay the message to the Cylons and the Colonials in Ancient Greek.

"Tell them that we're going to check whoever this is, and we'll bring him or her back," said the Major.

"Understood," replied the translator before relaying the message to Starbuck and Tessa. She could see that the two women weren't happy, and so the translator told them that they still had to identify the bodies before more people were sent down to put the bodies, and the scattered remains, into body bags which would then be transported back to the Odyssey via Jumper.

And they would repeat the same process on the other two sites.

"Any news on Lee?" asked Starbuck for the second time; the first time being on the Odyssey after their medical check-up.

" _Nothing yet,"_ said the translator before Starbuck nodded her head, and then they went to identifying the bodies _._ The truth was that they did know what happened to Apollo, Major Neely had found out after his medical during the briefing that Apollo was turned into a vampire, and that he was being held prisoner on New Kobol. Before the Major could say anything, he was then told that the SGC had ordered that the planet not be bombed, at least not yet. Their orders were to simply take the survivors, and the body to New Kobol and Eden before transporting SG-1, a few of the Colonials, and the vampire Apollo back to Kobol at a later date following some discussions.

Major Neely weren't sure of what the discussions were that were supposed to take place, but from what he had experienced on the surface of the planet… he was certain he didn't want to find out. The Odyssey commander then told the Major that it would be the responsibility of Commander Adama and the Colonials to tell Starbuck what happened to her friends, that if she found out what happened right now.. then she may object to searching for any survivors first.

And Major Neely simply nodded his head.

It would be twenty minutes of walking later that Major Neely and Lt. Mars raised their weapons and scanned the area around them. The two of them walked through the undergrowth and the ruins for several minutes before stopping suddenly. The Major and Lt. Mars looked at each other, before looking at a pile of rubble in the distance.

They could hear a voice; a very soft voice singing.

"Hey!" yelled the Major before ordering Lt. Mars to contact the translator who was with the Cylons and Colonials. He told him to relay a message, that he needed Tessa and Starbuck here in case this was one of their people. While the lieutenant was on the radio relaying the Major's orders, Major Neely then ran to the pile of rubble and circled it. He could hear the song coming from the rubble, at least from under it. He leaned on the rubble and tried to push it away.. but it was simply too heavy.

"Hey!" yelled the Major while leaning, his two hands pushing against the rubble, as he looked down at the ground, "I know you don't understand me! But help is on the way!"

It was then that the singing stopped, and the Major heard a shout from underneath the pile of rubble. The man thought that whoever was stuck under the pile was in a ditch of some sort, and that the rubble was piled on him. Or something must have happened to cause the column behind him, sections of which looked similar to the rubble on the ground, to topple over and trap the poor man.

" _Help me!"_ yelled the man.

The Major, seeing no other alternative to getting the man out for underneath the rubble, took out his Zat.. as did Lt. Mars. They activated the weapons and aimed them at the rubble while the translators, the Colonials, and the Cylons were running toward their location. With the reluctance of the Earthers to show off the teleportation technology at their disposal, Major Neely knew that this was the best way to remove the rubble that was covering the man.

"Fire!" he ordered as he and Lt. Mars fired their Zats. The blue energy crackled over and around the piles of rocks multiple times through three shots before they vanished one by one. The voice was getting louder the more the rubble was disintegrated until they reached the smaller pieces which they could simply pick up and then throw to one side by their hands. It was a few minutes later that, after throwing aside the last few pieces of rubble, did they come across a dark haired man who was covering his face with his arms… keeping his eyes away from the bright sunlight.

"You're alright, you're alright," said the Major as he leaned forward and patted the man's shoulder.

" _I…. I'm Lt. Gaeta, of.. of the Battlestar Galactica," said the man, his voice as he looked at the Earth officers through a gap in his arms, "help… blo… blood demons… help."_

**Sub-basement, BPRI, Sunnydale, 1700 hours.**

Kathy felt dizzy, in fact she felt as if she was going to throw up. Opening her eyes to the dull throbbing at the base of her skull, and on the throbbing that went along the length of her entire arm, Kathy leaned her head back against the back of the seat she was sitting on. Shaking her head before looking down at her arms, Kathy saw that there were shackles that connected her arms to the floor. There was just enough slack on the chains for her to place her arms on the arm rests comfortably. She was even able to reach behind her, and feel the area at the base of her skull that was throbbing. Kathy's eyes went wide when she felt the scar, and then her hands were turned into fists before they slammed into the armrests with a dull 'klang' sound.

"Liam! Liam!" screamed Kathy as he looked up at the camera in the corner that was pointed in her direction, "what have you done to me?! You killed me and now you… you.. what have you done! Liam! What the fuck have you done to me!"

Kathy screamed and tried her best to tear the chains off the floor which had a silver shine to it. But Kathy didn't pay it any mind for now. Instead, the vampire turned her eyes yellow, and brought out her fangs while she grunted as she pulled hard on the shackle and chains. She pulled her arms back, and then jerked them hard forward in the hopes that her strength would be enough to break the chains, or tear the shackles from the floor itself. Kathy screamed as sweat gathered on her forehead before she leaned back on the chair. She was looking at the bleeding cuts on her arms from the shackles cutting into her wrist before she looked around at the floor.

Her jaw set in rage, Kathy then glanced over at the door and concentrated. She was trying to use her telekinesis to tear the door open, and then she was going to use her powers on the poor guards that she was sure was on the other side of the door. The very same guards that she could smell, all three of them. Kathy titled her head, confusion etched on her face, when the door didn't move… it never even budged. The vampire couldn't even feel her power reaching out to slam against the door.

"Liam!" she cried out while her body trembled in rage, "Liam!"

In anger, Kathy looked at the door again and gathered her rage. She remembered the Slayers beating her before she lost consciousness, she remembered the redhead, she remembered Cordelia shooting her with a strange weapon and then everything had gotten dark. All Kathy could do now was let her desire to kill all of them rise. She wanted to kill them all for what they had done to her, she imagined biting down into Cordelia's neck and making her a vampire just like her; she imagined murdering the Potential Slayers, and their families that stayed in Sunnydale. She imagined the streets running with the blood of those killed with Angel looking at the devastation around him in anguish. Kathy imagined Angel screaming as Cordelia rose up as a vampire, and then… just as Angel cursed Kathy… the young woman would dust him.

But that was just her imagination; for right now, she was stuck in this room.

"Liam!" screamed Kathy, "Liam!"

It was in a room at the BPRI's sub-basement that Angel, Cordelia, and Spike were looking at the screaming Kathy though the security camera in the new cell. The young woman had been brought back to the BPRI after having been taken out of stasis at the Antarctic base. It was there that, as agreed with the SGC, the NID inserted a small tracker at the base of her skull as well as a similar chip that Spike used to have in his brain, one that caused him pain if he attacked any human. This was followed by the SGC inserting a tracker on her arm bone, followed by another chip on her brain that was specifically created to cancel out her telekinetic and telepathic abilities by using the scans of Willow's mind when she used her powers. With Homeworld not willing to wake up Kathy so that they could test the areas of her brain that used her abilities by pitting Willow against her, General O'Neill authorised use of scans that Willow had completed a few days before the decision was made to take Kathy out of stasis. Even the NID had agreed since they didn't wasn't to risk any other danger in the even that Kathy experimented her telekinesis on Spike.

Now the hope was that the chips would be doing their jobs. Angel was holding a mask that Fred had invented, starting from the day that Kathy was placed into stasis. Angel looked at it in his hands, and then up at the screen. It was meant to prevent Kathy from speaking with her real voice since her super-hypnosis was theorised to be a combination of her telepathy being focused through her voice so that others would do her will. The mask was meant to filter her voice electronically, the voice coming through would sound natural… but with an artificial tinge to it. Angel knew that it was something that they needed to do; it was something he wanted to do since he needed his sister back in his life.

And this was simply the first step. He knew that Kathy was corrupted, that her soul was corrupted. And he wanted to do what he could to help her. The ensouled Vampire was brought out of his reverie by another blood curdling scream from Kathy.

"Liam!" howled Kathy as she glared at the camera, and then at the door. Angel and the others could see her squinting before she screamed again and tried to tear off the bindings that trapped her. She then glared at the camera before demanding to know what he had done to her. Angel, Cordelia, and the NID Committee were hopeful that the chip in Kathy's brain would work.

And it had seemed that it worked as Angel, Cordelia, and Spike looked at the video of Kathy screaming obscenities at Angel while demanding to know, once again, what had been done to her.

"I know you told me about her," said Spike glancing at Angel before he stared at the screen with his arms folded over his chest, "but it's something else to see her in person. How's it feels to find out your little sis hates you?"

"You have no idea," said Angel who had his arms crossed over his chest while looking at the monitor screen, the mask now just simply dangling.

"Will those chains hold?" asked Spike as he leaned forward behind the young man who was one of the security personnel charged with watching over the locked down vampire.

"Chains that are a trinnium alloy," said Cordelia, "we've been assured that it's virtually unbreakable… well, Angel tested it after it was forged and he couldn't even scratch it. The floors and walls have been electrified; it'll be activated when no one's in the room except for Kathy. There are jets inside the room that releases a sedative that is absorbed through the skin since Kathy can't breathe. She's not escaping again, if the sedative fails in case she does escape.. somehow… then she has to pass the electrified floor. The security personnel have orders to activate it no matter who is in the room… even if it's me."

"That's cold," said Spike.

"You haven't seen what she can do.. or what she could do." Angel said before asking Spike if he actually read the report that he was sent after he and his team in L.A were read into the existence of the Stargate and advanced alien technology that was being made available to the BPRI.

"Telekinesis, some kind of telepathic hypnosis, sharp nails, strength, speed, healing, and her human soul mixed with two demonic ones," recounted Spike while he looked at the calm Kathy on the screen, "those are out too, right?"

"Her telekinesis is disabled," said Angel, "so's her telepathy. Her nails are still sharp though."

Angel then handed him the mask, telling the platinum haired vampire that it was to put her voice through a digital filter so that she couldn't use her hypnosis on others.

"Just put this on her," said Angel as he nodded at the screen, "the President's coming tomorrow night, and I don't want there to be any problems. Well, given what's going to happen to Kathy after you put on the mask, we can be assured nothing's going to happen when the President gets here."

"Fine," said Spike as he snatched the mask away from the vampire. He looked at the device that had metallic straps, with one end attached to a small keypad. He then looked at Angel again who told him that the other end of the metallic strap, make of the same trinium alloy, would be lacked onto the number pad. He told Spike that the number itself would be wirelessly connected to the small bomb in the base of her neck; and that if Kathy tried to force it open, or tried to input the wrong key code onto the pad… then the bomb would go off and she would die.

"A bit too much, don't you think?" asked Spike.

"You haven't seen what kind of a danger she could be," said Angel.

"And you really don't, Spike," added Cordelia as Spike looked at her, "trust me, you really, really don't. She nearly killed Angel, she could have killed everyone here when she escaped weeks ago, before she was placed in stasis. It took Willow, Buffy, Faith, and Kennedy working together to take her down. And that was just before she tried to kill me."

"So she's kind of like you when you were Angelus," said Spike, "an immoral monster that would kill anyone and anything. Someone who wants the world to burn. That kind of a danger then?"

"Yes," replied both Angel and Cordelia together. Spike nodded her head, and then looked at the mask. He knew that what he was being asked to do was cruel, and he also knew that Angel was aware of the same thing as well. He remembered the chip in his brain that nearly killed him, but by that time.. he had already gotten a handle on himself and joined Buffy in her and the Scoobies quest to save the world. The chip was then removed from his brain, and he had been working hard to stay on the side of the light without his soul.

Something that he would have thought impossible in his early years. But now, as he walked out of the security room by himself, Spike turned and headed towards the room that had previously held the corrupted ensouled vampire. He was told that the room was redesigned with a metallic floor that would be charged with electricity whenever Kathy was awake and alone in the room. Angel had told him that there was enough electricity to turn any vampire to dust, and kill any human who was trapped inside with Kathy.

If she did manage to escape, an Ancient shield would instantly cover the only entrance; the metallic door that Kathy had ripped out over a month ago with her telekinesis when she escaped. The shield would hold her in while the floor was electrified. And if she somehow managed to escaped the floor by staying on the chair, a cocktail of sedatives would be sprayed into the room.. sedatives that would penetrate her skin and then she'd collapse onto the electrified floor.

Turning to dust.

It was a room that Spike knew Kathy would have a very hard time getting out off. The vampire nodded his head at the three guards who pressed a few buttons on a panel. Once the green button was lit on top of the door, one of the guards opened it and stood far off to the side. Spike then walked into the room while staring at Kathy, who stared back at him with a smile on her face. He looked at her up and down while the door was being closed again, and then the locks clicked into place. Spike looked up at the camera, and then at Kathy who was simply dressed in a purple shirt, and a pair of black seat pants.

"William, William, William," teased Kathy as she tilted her head, "we meet again."

"We never met before, pet," said Spike as he walked around Kathy, all the while glancing at the chains that were bolted onto the floor, and connected by chains to the shackles on her arms. He then looked up at Kathy's face, and looked expressionless at her yellow eyes and her fangs.

Just as Angel had told him earlier that day after he returned from Colorado Springs.

"Look at you now," said Spike as he walked around the chair while staring at Kathy, who was growling at him.

The growling suddenly stopped when Kathy leapt forward, her nails extended towards Spike who calmly took a step back. The chain attached to Kathy's shackles tensed before she fell onto the floor while growling at the platinum haired vampire. While this was happening, Angel and Cordelia were still watching from the security, with Cordelia flinching when Kathy growled and leapt at Spike.

"You're still a child," said Spike calmly as Kathy glared at him while she shuffled back until there was slacking on the chains. She then stood back up on her feet and retracted her nails while baring her teeth and growling at the vampire, "eh, don't growl at me pet."

"Where's my cowardly brother?" demanded Kathy as she looked at the camera, "come to me, Liam. Come to me!"

"He's not coming," said Spike as Kathy glared at him, "now… I think you feel a bit funny? You know… unable to do the things that you could do?"

"I may have lost my telekinesis," said Kathy, "send the guards in here… I'll show them what I can still do. I'm still unique, William… I'm not like you or Liam. I'm better… better than Drusilla, better than Darla. By the way, where is the dear Darla? I wanted to thank her for being there when I died."

"Angel killed him," said Spike.

"Too bad," replied Kathy as she glared at Spike, "and Drusilla? That crazy vamp… I hear Angelus did her so many times when.."

"You really shouldn't talk, Pet."

"Spike," hissed Angel when he noticed Spike's hands turning into fists. The ensouled vampire knew that Spike was protective of Drusilla, even though they had no idea if she was alive or dead. He knew that Spike would always protect her honour.

"Have you been cuckholded, Spike?" teased Kathy with a pout. Spike shook his head before chuckling at Kathy while he walked around her, "you know, Liam's watching us right now. You could…"

"No, luv," said Spike as he watched Kathy lick her lips, and then bite her lower lip, "your voice doesn't work on vampires, remember?"

"You…"

"Let's not waste time, luv," said Spike as he vamped out, and then dashed forward. He ducked Kathy's slashing nails before grabbing her with an arm around her waist. And then just before she could stab him with her newly extended finger nails, Kathy yelped when she felt her arms being pulled back while Spike was pulling her towards the door. Kathy was struggling to get out of Spike's tight grip while screaming expletives. She felt her shoulders burning while her arms were pulled all the way behind her, and she was unable to defend herself for what came next.

"Hey, Big Poof," screamed Spike who was referring to Angel before he placed the mask over Kathy's mouth, "send the guards in."

The doors then clicked open as the three guards rushed in, with one of them aiming a Zat at Kathy. The other two rushed to the struggling Kathy who was screaming through the mask which filtered her voice to a that of a robotic sounding female. She was screaming at the guards to kill each other, and her eyes went wide when nothing happened.

"No! No!" screamed Kathy as Spike gripped her tight while the mask covered the lower part of her face, from her nose and mouth, to her cheeks which tapered to the metallic straps. Kathy was moving her head from side to side violently, but all the while Spike held the mask tight on her mouth so that her voice was filtered through. The truth was that this violent way was the only way to get it on her. No one wanted to risk a human being, including a Slayer, coming into the room and attaching the mask onto Kathy's face… even if she was knocked out.

No one wanted to take the risk that she would suddenly wake up, and then use her voice to order people to kill others, or themselves. Back in the room where the walls reverberated with Kathy's digitised screams, there was a click as the guards attached the key pad to the metallic strap, and a light on one section of the keypad lit up with a green light indicating that the device was connected to the bomb.

"Let her go," said Angel into the microphone, his voice coming out of the speakers in the room, as the guards jumped back out of Kathy's range.

"Kill yourselves," ordered Kathy as she looked at the guards, "kill yourselves!"

To Kathy's shock, the guards continued to aim their weapons at her. She then glared at Spike, and then at the camera's, and then back at Spike again. She recalled there was a click sound behind her neck, and it felt as it the guards had placed one of the metal straps into an object.. the very same object that was holding the mask to her face. She reached behind her, to the base of her neck just as Spike said that if she tampered with the device in anyway, then the bomb implanted in the bas of her skull would explode.. and she would be turned to dust.

"You're…"

"It's not a joke," said Angel as he stood out the doorway, in the hallway.

"What.. what have you…. Liam! You… you…"

"We did what we had to do to protect others from you, Kathy," said Angel as Kathy looked back at him with her mouth open in shock, "and to protect yourself from… well, yourself. You have a soul, Kathy… you…"

"What have you done to me.. I…" said a confused Kathy who took a step back, "why.. why can't I…"

"There's a bomb in the base of your skull," said Spike, "and a tracker buried in your spine. You can dig them out, but you'll be killing yourself."

"You have a soul, Kathy," said Angel as he looked at the wetness in his sister's eyes as she was slowly coming to the realization that she was really trapped, "you were corrupted body and soul after you were brought back. And then your soul was joined with two demons, and then.. and then you killed for so long and…"

"You did this!" hissed Kathy.

"I killed you, Kathy," replied Angel as he looked at his sister, "and yes, it was my actions that made you into this. But.. but you're still my sister. And I love you… I…"

"I want you to die," said Kathy.

"I love you either way," said Angel, "Spike's going to help you return to a semblance of who you once were. He's going to help you look past your anger, and your hate. He'll help your human soul shine."

"You…"

"I have no soul, Pet," said Spike as Kathy glared at him, "had a chip in my brain that prevented me from harming humans… just like you."

"No!" yelled Kathy.

"You're in there, somewhere… the Kathy I know is in there somewhere," said Angel who put his hands into his pockets, "and I want her back."

"I am me, Liam," hissed Kathy, "I am the one you killed, I am the one who was tortured because of you, and I am the one who will never.. ever forgive you."

"I can only hope that one day you will," said Angel, "in the meantime, I'll settle for you not being able to kill any innocents while Spike helps you. I hate to say it, but he's done well without a soul.. and you have one. But it's corrupted because of the demonic souls that were forced into it. I know he'll help the human soul shine through, Kathy. I'll look in on you from time to time. But no matter what, I do love you."

"Liam!" yelled Kathy as Angel turned and started to walk away, "Liam!"

"Come on, pet," said Spike as the guards felt the room while Kathy kept on screaming for Angel. She continued screaming for Angel to look at her, even as the door closed. Eventually it was just Kathy and Spike in the room alone as tears streamed down Kathy's face when she realized that everything that made her unique was being taken away from her. She then stared at Spike, who said that it was time they got started.

TBC.

 


	196. What Do We Do?

**Battlestar Galactica, 0800 hours; an hour after the briefing on vampires and souls.**

Commander Adama wanted to be alone.

All he wanted to do was be alone. Knowing what happened to his son weighed down on him, and while he couldn't believe that such a thing as a soul being restored to one now dead, or rather, undead was possible, there was one part of him that was telling him to trust the Earthers.

But that small part of him was just a small voice, that vanished under a feeling of anguish.

After Willow, Angel, Buffy, and the others had left for Earth, the Commander excused himself from Roslin and the others, telling them that he wanted to be alone for a little while. The President looked at him, Billy, Racetrack, and then at Riley and Dr. Burke who could tell that everything the had learned had already, and was continuing to, crash into the Commander.

"Commander," said Riley, "would you…"

"I would like to be alone," repeated Commander Adama before he nodded at the man, and then at Dr. Burke, and the others. Roslin knew that the Commander was important to not only the fleet, he was important to her as her confidant, and he was her rock. The both of them had been there for each other ever since the attacks, and she couldn't help but look on as he walked towards the Raptors in the distance with his shoulders slouched forward. Before walking away with Riley and the others, Roslin watched him get into one of the Raptors before telling herself that she would give him some time to himself before checking on him.

It took Commander Adama a few minutes to fly from the surface of New Kobol, to the Galactica. He landed the ship in the flight pod, and then he was brought down to the hanger bay, where he was met by Chief Laird. Commander Adama could see that the Chief was about to say something, but the look he gave the man as he stepped onto the stubby wing effectively stopped the younger man from saying anything. The two men looked at each other, and the Chief could tell that something had happened. He saw the same look of loss in the Commander's eyes that he had seen after the incident on the Scylla; the same haunted look that the men and women, who had their families killed by the crew of the Pegasus, had in their eyes, existed in the Commander as he walked past the Chief. Chief Laird watched the man walk away and wondered what could have happened.

But this wasn't the time to ask the Commander about his personal life, the Chief knew he still had plenty of work to do. He had some good news about the computerized simulation tests on the Ancient shields that had been carried out for the past month; the power sources that the Earthers wanted to use to power the Ancient shields needed to be at least eighty percent efficiency. However, everywhere that the Earthers and Colonial engineers, including Baltar, simulated the shield activation, all of them were failures. The only way, they discovered a week after the testing had begun, was to use the Earthers own wiring; the same wiring that was used on the Earth warships.

And it was something that the Commander had agreed to.

He and the Chief were there when the first large roll of wiring was sent via Stargate to New Kobol. SG Officers and engineers had pushed bundles which made up several hundred feet of wiring through the Gate on two trolleys, as well as an old control console, along with four shield emitters coming to them via the Excalibur. The idea was to install the console on a section of the ship, and then install the warning using the Earthers equipment. The console would then activate the naquada generator, and in turn power the shield emitters. The four emitters would be a test if the shield could hold, and it would be installed on a section of the hull at the 'alligator head' of the Battlestar.

Back in the represent day, Chief Laird thought it best to tell the Commander later that they had already installed Colonial software into the console the Earthers had provided, and the device itself had already been installed. One part of it was attached to what would be later referred to a bank of computers known as 'Shield and Weapons Control' at the CIC which would be able to monitor the shield strength and coverage. The connections to the naquada generator were going to be made within a few days by the Colonial crew in their space suits. In the meantime, the already installed shield emitters where due to be connected in two more weeks.

And then the testing would begin. Followed soon by a survey on the locations where the new Goa'uld plasma cannons would be located.

As the Chief walked away, he knew that the good news would be the completion of this one small task, the installation of the console, and then the part that could spell disaster for everyone would be the shield testing phase. If the shields weren't powered at eighty percent or more, or if there was a blackout, or worse… an explosion; then they had to begin from square one once again.

'I just hope not,' thought Laird to himself.

In the meantime, the Commander was in his own thoughts as he walked past the crew who were running around the hallways getting to where they needed to go. All of them knew that something was wrong with the one they affectionately called 'the Old Man', and while they still saluted him or nodded their heads… they knew it was better to just stay out of his way. It was several minutes later that the man walked past the guards in front of his quarters, opened the door, and then walked inside.

Closing the door behind him after telling the men to not allow anyone inside, the man leaned on the large hatch, and closed his eyes. Commander Adama had lost his entire family… his ex-wife, Zack, and now Apollo was dead. The Commander started to tear up, tears that he had been holding back as his feet started to feel heavy. He released a sob before covering his mouth as tears travelled down his cheeks while he trudged to his table.

Apollo was dead. That was the thought that went through his mind as he released a loud sob just as he reached his desk, pulled a drawer open, and grabbed a bottle of brown liquid. With it in his left hand, Commander Adama leaned on the wall behind him, and slid down onto the floor with his legs spread out. Crying, he opened the top of the bottle, and then drank the liquid through his mouth. He felt it go down, but the warm feeling from the Ambrosia didn't stop the heart ache, or the feeling of having his body being pressed down by an invisible force. Alone in his quarters, the man continued to cover his eyes and cry.

He had lost his home; his family, and his best friend. The commander silently cried as he took another swig of the brown liquid.

'All gone.' Was the only thought going through the Commander's mind as he clutched the bottle of Ambrosia tight against his chest.

**Commander Adama's Quarters, 1300 hours.**

With Commander Adama not answering any hails from the CIC, it was the recently returned Helo who accompanied Roslin from her Raptor to the hallway heading towards the Commander's quarters. Roslin was asking Helo, who had only returned a few hours ago from the Beta Site once his leave was finished, about both Sharon and Hope… and if they were doing well. The older redhead smiled when he gushed about the baby and how Sharon was taking to being a mother while working with the team that was examining artefacts brought back up by some of the SG teams from Furling Earth.

"I am sorry that you couldn't have your family here, Captain Agathon," said Roslin as they headed in another hallway. Many of the crew were patting the man on his shoulder, while a few others offered to buy him drinks in the officers Mess on the birth of his daughter. Once he had thanked them, and accepted the drinks offers, the man turned back to Roslin and apologized for the distractions.

"And about Hope and Sharon not being allowed on New Kobol?" he pointed out, "I can understand it. Sharon and I have talked, and while the Earther's base is secure, it's not exactly a place where Hope can grow up to have a normal life."

"So what have you thought about?" asked Roslin.

"Well," said Helo, "Colonel Pierce told me that even though Hope technically is a citizen of the Earth nation that controls the base, she can't visit Earth. And neither can Sharon or I.. at least for now. So Earth is out of the picture."

"And the Quorum is refusing to grant Hope and Sharon Colonial citizenship," said Roslin nodding her head, "so they cannot stay here. They could, but the Quorum is afraid that news will leak that Sharon's a Cylon, and… well…"

"We understand, Ma'am. And Sharon knows that going to the new Cylon Homeworld would mean that we're seen as security threats," said Helo as Roslin looked at the man, "Sharon wants me to stay with the fleet, help in the coming fight with Admiral Cain and the Ori."

"And Sharon?"

"I know she wants to fight the good fight too," said Helo looking down at the floor, "but she's so happy being with Hope… their smiles are so infectious that… I mean… I don't think that she'd let Hope go anytime soon. But she still wants to fight."

Roslin smiled before asking about the Final Five.

Helo told her that Chief Tyrol was helping Triana with creating a program to unblock the memories of the Final Five using the computers that the Galactica had sent them. Helo added that it seemed Tori and the Chief, who were the first ones to accept who they really were… seemed to be getting closer to each other.

"The Colonel is still sulking, and in denial.. but Ellen is starting to accept things are different; that she may be different," said Helo, "and… well, I know it's hard to believe but Ellen and D'Anna have taken a shine to Hope. They're doting on her, as is Triana. And Sam? Well, Sam's miserable that he may not be able to see Kara again. He and the Colonel are still in denial about the whole thing about being from Furling Earth.. I guess it'll take some time."

"I believe so," said Roslin crossing her arms over her chest as the both of them reached the Commander's quarters. The guards straightened up, and saluted the President who returned the salute before she ordered them to open the door. The guards were about to say that the Commander wanted to be alone, but the look on the President's face told them to just follow her orders. The two of them knocked on the door, but there was no answer. They looked at the President who repeated her order, and then they opened the hatch before being ordered to step to one side. Roslin walked past them with Helo, and entered the room… and immediately caught a whiff of Ambrosia in the air. Certain that the Commander wouldn't want his subordinates to see him in whatever way he was now, Roslin turned and ordered Helo back to the CIC. In the meantime, she insisted that Helo take his position as the Executive Officer of the Galactica in the CIC, while the guards that were stationed outside the Commanders room take a few hours of shore leave.

"Madam President," said one of the guards, "we…"

"That's an order from your Commander-in-chief," said the redhead as the guards straightened up, and nodded their heads, "get down to the planet, have a bite to eat.. drink some coffee, take a nap, and then get back up here. Let me talk to the Commander."

"Understood, Madam President," said one of the guards before they left, along with Helo who reminded the President that all she had to do was pick up the hone in the Commander's quarters to be connected directly to the CIC. The redhead nodded, and then stepped in before closing the hatch behind her. She walked into the large room while taking off her suit, and laying it on the couch. She could hear gentle sobs coming from behind the desk, and her heart broke for the man while she walked towards him in her slacks and short-sleeved blouse. The woman walked past the table, and saw the Commander lying on the floor with his uniform unbuttoned, and just staring into the distance while grasping onto the bottle of ambrosia that was more than three quarters finished.

Frowning, Roslin sat down next to his head, and lay her hand on his arm. The man remained unmoved, as if he didn't know that she was there with him, but Roslin suspected that he knew. He knew she was there. The both of them just stayed where they were in silence, one keeping the other company. And it would be a few minutes later that the Commander, sensing that there was someone in the room with him, looked up at the woman.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before he moved slightly and lay his head on her legs. In the meantime, she then ran her hand through his hair while he still grasped to the bottle in his hand. And that was how they remained until the time the Odyssey arrived over New Kobol carrying the remaining Colonial survivors.

**Eden, 1400 hours.**

Giles was back on Eden so that he could return to Earth for his scheduled break. After having returned from Furling Earth with his Cylon based team, Giles felt as if he was Indiana Jones coming off a grand adventure, it gave him the rush that he had missed. The rush he would get in the olden days when he would go hunt vampires with Buffy and the Scoobies.

He missed working in the field. And now, as he packed his clothes into his bags, Giles was having mixed feelings about his break. On one hand, he was excited that Wesley would be joining him on his return to Eden in two weeks. As agreed, Wesley would be spending a week on Eden with Giles and Dr. Gardner, getting acclimated to off-world travel, and then on the second of his newly negotiated eight week mission, he would travel with the older watcher and another group of Cylons to Furling Earth. However, while he was excited to be joined by Wesley, and he was ecstatic to having to see Buffy and the others again. He was especially curious to see Kathy. Giles was shocked to hear that the very first person that Angelus murdered was not only a vampire, but one of the most unique vampires in history. But that excitement of his was tempered somewhat by the fact that Anna, the Number Three that Giles was enamoured with, wasn't given approval to accompany him to Earth.

It was something that the both of them had expected.

As Giles continued to pack his bags, there was a knock on the door of the refugee unit that he was occupying. These units were really meant for the Earth personnel since the Cylons stayed in either the Baseships, or a few of the Tok'ra crystal towers. Giles looked over his shoulder while he zipped the bag shut and asked whoever it was to come in. Smiling as he turned around when he saw Anna open the door and step into the unit, Giles strode towards her while she closed the door behind her. Anna then reached out and wrapped her arms behind his neck while he placed a hand on the small of her back, and the other hand on the base of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

As they kissed, Giles felt as if he was back in his early twenties, their relationship blossoming ever since they had revealed their interest towards each other after the incident where Giles' soul was brought back to Earth by Sineya. And now, the thought of not being able to see her, to touch her, or talk to her for two weeks was like a spike being shoved down into his chest. The older man pulled back from the kiss, the both of them breathing hard, while touching their foreheads together. Looking into each other's eyes, Giles ran his hand though Anna's hair.

"Tomorrow's the day," said Anna as Giles nodded his head while still holding on to her. He still remembered the few hours after his return from Furling Earth with his team; particularly the reaction that the Cylon Council had to the confirmation that they had been seeking on the manifestation of the ascended 'Athena', really Melina in disguise. A fact confirmed by Anna and the other humanoid Cylons present at Camp Three as well. They were also apprised on the existence of the supernatural based on what Anna saw and experienced when Giles' soul was sent to Earth through the Stargate so that he could help with the Slayer trials. So that he could be there when Buffy, Kennedy, and Faith proved their worth to Sineya; and so that he and Wesley proved their worth as well.

While Giles and Anna were speaking to the council with Dr. Gardner by their side, Leoben and the other members of the council wondered about the video they had seen after the meeting on Orban. They had watched the gun jump out of Starbuck's hand, and it was at that time that D'Anna and Leoben suspect that there was a supernatural force partly at work. They had imagined it was a form of telekinesis, or the result of possible advanced technology they hadn't yet encountered, but hearing about the existence of vampires, demons, spirits, and magic weren't what they had been expecting to hear. By the time Giles was done with the debriefing, he could see that the Council were still absorbing everything that they had learned; but in the back of his mind he wondered what they would have said about he and the Scoobies fighting, and defeating, an actual god. Eventually, he felt that the battle against Glory would be best left unspoken.

Back in the present time, Giles and Anna were hugging each other, the younger woman telling the man that she was going to miss him.

"The artefacts we brought back would keep me busy," Anna said as she pulled back slightly with a slight pout on her lips. Just as Giles leaned in for another kiss, there was a knock on his door that caused him to smile before the both of them parted.

"Yes?" asked Giles as the door opened while Anna turned around and moved to one side as Dr. Gardner opened the door as Giles strolled towards her.

"Sarah?" asked Giles as Dr. Gardner stepped in and nodded at him, and then at Anna. Dr. Gardner turned to Giles again before telling him that the Odyssey just exited hyperspace over Eden, and that a Jumper with survivors from the Kobol expedition's Cylon delegation was being sent down.

"Survivors?" asked Anna as they heard the voices of the medical staff in the nearby medical unit calling out for supplies and to get the stretchers ready in case of injuries. Anna and Giles looked out the door, and saw people rushing towards the clearing along with some of the Cylons, and a few Centurions. Anna and Giles then looked at Dr. Gardner who stepped back as the two of them stepped out of the unit and onto the grass outside, "Dr. Gardner, you said Cylon survivors… I heard that an expedition was sent to… oh God, did the Colonials attack us on the…"

"That's what the Council thought too when they were notified," said Dr. Gardner, "but it's not that. They were shocked, just as we were.. just as I know you and Dr. Giles would be."

"What's going on?" asked Giles.

"The expedition was attacked," said Dr. Gardner, "the Cylons, Colonels, and our SG teams were attacked by vampires."

"Oh dear Lord," whispered Giles before the three of them rushed towards a clearing in the distance. All the while, Dr. Gardner was telling the both of them that all she knew was that they had found a survivor from a previous expedition sent by the Cylons who was found on Kobol, a Cylon Number Six, and that she and the others in Starbucks team survived.

"Only Major Neely of the SG team in charge survived though," said Dr. Gardner as they heard a buzz from above as a Puddle Jumper flew towards the clearing. The group was soon together with two of the doctors, and a few nurses, along with some stretchers. Next to then where two Centurions for security while Leoben, Natalie, and D'Anna from the Cylon Council were running up to them. Just as they arrived, the Jumper landed, and then the medical staff gathered as the ramp at the rear of the ship descended. Giles, Dr. Gardner, and Anna ran up to the side of the medical staff as the surviving Cylons were walked to the medical staff who then placed a few of them on stretchers. One of the Number Eights who was on Kobol introduced the stunned Tessa to the members of the Cylon governing Council before Major Neely walked down the ramp.

Seeing the man's uniform, Dr. Gardner and Giles, as well as Anna ran up to him while the medical staff were taking the survivors to the medical tents. The Centurions were looking around, and then at Tessa, before turning to the others in the Governing council who were running to the group. The newcomers looked on stunned at the survivors who were taken past them, with Tessa grabbing a hold of Natalie as she passed the leader on a stretcher.

"You will be taken care of, sister," said Natalie as she patted Tessa's hand, "we have a lot to talk about soon. Let the medical staff see you. And welcome to Eden."

Wordlessly, Tessa was taken away from Natalie, her face in disbelief that everything she was told was true. That they were on another world, a world for Cylons where they would be safe and able to grow their society once again.

"Major," said Dr. Gardner as Major Neely headed towards her, Giles, Anna, and the Council who had rushed up to them. The Council members asked Dr. Gardner about the message they had received from the new base Commander, Colonel Ward. At the mention of his name, the Colonel was the last person to be meeting them at the Jumper which then raised it's ramp and took off. Before anyone could ask any questions, Major Neely, who Dr. Gardner pointed at the Orbanian translator attached to her collar before telling him that there no translation was necessary, nodded his head.

He told the stunned people looking back at him that the Jumper was returning to the Odyssey to pick up the bodies of the dead Cylons, "and there were a lot. As far as I'm aware, every single advanced team that was sent to Kobol, except for mine since we got really lucky; has been killed by vampires."

"What?" asked Giles as he looked off his glasses while Anna held to his arm tight with one hand, while her other hand was covering her mouth. In the meantime, the members of the Council were whispering among themselves while the Centurions that were guarding the Council members were looking at each other, trying to make sense of what the humans and humanoid Cylons in front of them were saying.

Major Neely told them that his team found Tessa, "or rather Tessa found us. She said she was the last survivor of a team that was sent to Kobol in the event that the Colonials made it to that planet."

"Yes," said Simon, "that team was supposed to gain a foothold on the planet, and then shoot down and attack any Colonials that made it to the surface."

"But the Baseship was destroyed by a nuke," replied Boomer, "I remember, I was one of the pilots who destroyed the ship. I guess a new ship wasn't sent."

"No," said Leoben, "by the time we were going to send a ship back, the Ori hit us hard."

"Then my theory was true," whispered Giles as he fixed his glasses, "the Goa'uld must have taken vampires with them when they originally kidnapped the humans from earth."

It would be a few minutes later, after the Jumper returned with the bodies of the dead Cylons, did Colonel Ward, Dr. Gardner, Giles, Anna, and the Council head back to be debriefed by Major Neely. Giles revealed the existence of the Slayer, a surprise to the Council. It was Major Neely who confirmed the existence of magic without mentioning what Dawn or what any of the others did, all he said was that he had seen things that he had at once thought impossible. It would be twenty minutes later that, after the Jumper brought down the last of the bodies, the Odyssey left the orbit of Eden, and began her four-hour journey to New Kobol to return Starbuck who was sitting next to the traumatised and injured Gaeta in the infirmary.

The young man had been singing a song the whole time, even though the blonde Colonial officer was trying to comfort him. He would talk a few times about checking the ruins with one of the Leoben's. He told her that they heard the growls of the vampires heading towards them in the dark, and the Cylon could see that their cap was being overrun. Gaeta, between fits of sobs, told Starbuck how the Cylon and him ran into the ruins, but they were being tracked. Gaeta told the Colonial officer that, to save his life, the Cylon pushed him into a ditched, covered him with dirt and then pushed the rubble onto him. Then he heard the man scream before everything had become quiet. Once he finished that part of the story, Gaeta started to sob again before he looked out into t eh distance, and started to hum a tune.

While the Odyssey was on the way to New Kobol, Giles continued to explain vampire lore to the Cylons while Simon and the medical team were examining Hope and her mother's blood to isolate the chemical that prevented nanites from interfering in natural procreation. In another small building near a Baseship, some of the SGC scientists and a D'Anna, Caprica Six, and a Leoben were discussing with Alana the possible frequencies used by the Colony. They felt that they were very close to cracking the code on a way to track the movements of the Cylon homeworld, and the information that Alana was giving them was useful since they had now four frequency ranges that Cavil could be using.

It would be an hour later that Major Neely left through the Stargate to a buffer world, and from there he was sent to Earth. While the Council were taking in this whole new information on the supernatural, and after they had asked Dr. Gardner to relay their condolences on the loss of Colonial and Earth lives on this expedition to Kobol, Giles and Anna went back to the formers unit.

Giles had closed the door behind him, and locked it as Anna walked backwards while smiling…. And taking off her tank top. She told him that they had a lot to talk about, but later.

**New Kobol, four and a half hours later, 1845 hours.**

Helo and Starbuck were staring with horror at the sight in front of her. They were standing outside a large room in the basement of one if the Tok'ra crystal towers looking through the transparent, thick, front door at a sneering, yellow-eyed, forehead ridged, and fanged Apollo. They were standing next to the Vice-President, Roslin, Riley and Dr. Burke… and all Starbuck could do what shake her head in disbelief. When the Odyssey had come into orbit and asked to speak to Commander Adama, it was Helo who answered. It was a few minutes later that Helo contacted Commander Adama's quarters, and the phone was picked up by the President. She listened to Helo talking about the Odyssey having returned carrying their people, including Starbuck, from Kobol.

"Captain Agathon, report to the hanger bay," said the President as he looked at Commander Adama who was shaking his head. The President knew that Starbuck needed to brief them on what happened, as did the other Colonials who were with them in the camp. She looked at the Commander, and knew in her heart that he wouldn't want to hear about this at all, so she turned back to the phone on her ear, and told Helo once again to meet her on the hanger deck, "there's something you and Captain Thrace need to see."

On the Raptor, which was flown by Helo back down to the planet, the President told him the truth of what happened to Apollo. At first he didn't believe any of it, insisting that it was ridiculous. But as the Executive Officer of the ship, Helo had a right to know what was going on… her heard what Starbuck had to say, and then they walked with Starbuck, who was asking if Apollo had come back safe and sound, to the prison.

They laid their eyes on their superior officer, and their friend. And Helo's and Starbuck's mouths dropped.

"No, no." Starbuck whimpered as tears gather in her eyes, "Lee."

"Apollo?" whispered Helo.

"Lee?" hissed Apollo as he leapt forward and hit the door, hard. Helo and Starbuck flinched and stepped back, while Starbuck held a hand over her mouth; it was something that Roslin knew was very uncharacteristic for the officer… Starbuck was supposed to be the tough-as-nails Viper jock… but here she was nearly reduced to tears. Something that Helo had rarely seen.

'It is because of Lee Adama, after all,' thought the President to herself as she glanced at the stunned Starbuck, Helo, and then at Apollo who was pressing his hands and forehead against the door while baring his teeth at the group in front of him.

"Kara," whispered Apollo, "Lee is dead."

"No," whimpered Starbuck shaking her head.

"I am better, Kara," he said before sneering at their horrified faces, "I can smell your blood, I can hear your heartbeat… ummm… so.."

"Shut up!" Starbuck cried out, "Shut up!"

"I won't be here for long," chuckled Apollo at the look on Starbuck's face as the horrified Helo held on to his fellow friend, "and Helo, when I get out.. I'll make you and Kara into vampires."

"With all due respect, sir," said Helo stepping back with the whimpering Kara, "shut up."

"Listen to me, Karl," said Apollo as he took on his human visage, "you.. you have to… oh gods…"

"Lee?" asked Starbuck as she pushed Helo away when the imprisoned former officer stumbled back, a look of fear and pain on his face as he closed his eyes, doubled over and grabbed onto his abdomen, "Lee?!"

"It hurts, Kara!" He yelled.

"Open the door!" cried Starbuck as she rushed to the door as Apollo fell to the floor screaming.

However, before Starbuck could do anything the door, Riley tackled her to the ground while screaming at the others not to even think about opening the door.

"Kara!" yelled Helo as he ran to the woman who was laying on the floor screaming at Riley to let her go. She was on the floor with her head facing the stunned Roslin, and the Vice President, while Dr. Burke was telling everyone to listen… including the Colonial guards who were unsure of what to do.

"Captain! Captain! Captain Thrace!" yelled Riley as he straddled the struggling figure who was face down and screaming for them to help Apollo. He had her hand behind her back, while yelling over her screaming for her to calm down, "Captain Thrace calm down!"

"Captain Thrace!" barked the President as she came to her senses and rushed forward, "you are an officer of the Colonial Fleet and I expect you to behave as such, am I understood!"

"Please… please…" whimpered Kara as she closed her eyes and sobbed at the screams coming from Apollo on the other side of the transparent door, "help him.. he's in pain. And.. and it's Lee... Madam President, it's Lee."

"It's not Major Adama," said Riley gently while he was slowly getting up after she had stopped struggling following the Presidents rebuke. He let go of her arms, and then stood up, and over her while Helo helped Starbuck to her feet. Riley then looked into her tear filled eyes and spoke, "I have fought against these things before, Captain. They are evil.. Major Adama may look and act like the person you knew.. but he's not that man anymore. His body has been taken over by a demon, a demon that'll play on your friendship to release him. He will kill you, kill a lot of people… and turn a few as well. And we'll eventually have to kill him.. and those he turns. Is that what you want?"

"I…" said Kara who snapped her head to the transparent door, as did the other Colonials while Riley looked knowingly at Dr. Burke, before looking at Apollo. The same Apollo who had been screaming in pain for the past few seconds, was now laughing maniacally as he got up to his feet.

"You are a fool, Kara," hissed Apollo as Starbuck's eyes were wide open in anguish, "you would risk everyone just to frack me, and…"

"Shut your mouth," said Roslin.

"Madam President," chuckled Apollo before sarcastically asking, "how is dear old dad? I take that he's a bit… I can smell ambrosia on your clothes. So either you drank with him, or you fracked him while drinking."

"Lee!" barked Roslin whose faced was flushed in embarrassment and anger.

"No," cooed Apollo staring at Roslin while he sniffed, "I don't smell the frack, so you just stayed in the room while he drank. Pathetic little human."

"Lee, please," said Helo.

"Shhh…" hissed Apollo looking at Helo, "I'll get to you, let me have my fun."

"Stop this, Lee," repeated the President.

"My dad gets to call me Lee," said Apollo tilting his head while looking at Roslin, "I will escape, Laura… and when I do? I'll frack you before I drink your blood. And Kara, you too… maybe I'll have you both together, and…"

"We're done," said Riley as he nodded at the Colonial guards.

"I will kill Sharon and your daughter, Helo!" screamed Apollo at Helo as he watched one of the Colonial guards approach a panel. He then turned to Dr. Burke, and smiled.

"My Winnie," he grinned while she frowned, "don't worry, I'll make you last the longest before I drink you. and then I'll turn you.. and you, Roslin, Kara, and…"

"We'll find a way to return your soul to you," said Riley as Apollo snapped his head towards him, the look on the Colonial Officer's face was one of outrage, "and when we decide how and when to do it? We'll come back. If you think you're going to escape, we'll be bringing heavy back-up… like I said. I've killed your kind before.. so have my friends."

"I will kill you all!" yelled Apollo as Riley nodded his head at the guards. They pressed a few buttons on the panel, and watched as the door started to become opaque until all they could see was a faint shadow on the other side. Apollo was slamming his fists on the door and screaming while Riley told the guards not to let anyone get in unless they were arriving with the President.

"Stun anyone who comes down here without me," she said. The guards nodded their heads while the stunned Helo, held onto the equally stunned Starbuck. The group then headed out, with Helo asking if what Riley said was true, that there was a way to restore a soul.

"We'll know soon enough," said Riley, "a few friends will be speaking with a good mutual friend, and if she thinks it could be done.. then we'll give it a try."

"And if it doesn't work?" whispered Starbuck.

"We'll have to see what other options there are," replied Riley as they walked towards the ring transporters.

TBC.

 


	197. Reminising at the Beta Site

**The Hold, Battlestar Galactica, 2000 hours.**

Starbuck lost track of how many drinks she had taken into her system. All she heard was the dull thud going through her head from the music and shouting from the crew as they enjoyed their moment off in the Starboard launch bay. The bay, which had once been a museum, was now made partly into a bar. IT was completed soon after the Galactica achieved orbit over New Kobol, and was meant as a get-away for the crew before they went back to work. There would be a six-month cycle for the crews to switch places with each other, and it would be done in such a way that new crew members from the population on New Kobol could be trained by the more experienced crew members. This way, everyone would know what to do in case the near impossible happened again; an attack by the rogue Cylons or an attack by the Ori powered Cain.

Starbuck looked around through her blurred vision at the people all around her, and then she looked to her right and noticed a shaggy haired man walking towards her. Blinking her eyes, Starbuck smirked at the glasses wearing, sweat covered, and soot covered Gaius Baltar. He had come to the bar to relax before heading back to testing with the Earth engineers and Callie. Noticing Starbuck, the scientist headed for her with his Head Six walking right next to him.

"She looks like hell," said the Head Six as she eyed Starbuck while Baltar sat on a seat next to her. The both of them looked at the Viper pilot and noted her dishevelled appearance; she was wearing her flight suit bottoms, while her top was hanging down from her waist… and all that was covering her upper body was the regulation Colonial undershirt. The Head Six rolled her eyes when she saw Baltar look the pilot over before whispering in his ear. Closing his eyes while ignoring what his Head Six was saying, Baltar opened them again to the loud noise of people shouting over one another, and music being played in the background.

But the Head Six was gone, at least for now.

With a smile Baltar sat next to Starbuck while ordering a drink from the same distillery that was designed by Chief Tyrol before he was taken away; one for himself, and another one for the already tipsy Starbuck. He noticed the smile on her lips, a smile that never went to her eyes while she was biting down on a toothpick. He saw her grab the glass once the bartender served the drink, and then dunk the liquid down her throat.

She then slammed the glass on the table and stood up as Baltar took a sip of his drink. Before he could finish drinking, Starbuck reached out and grabbed his left arm without a word. The scientist looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed, feigning innocence just as Starbuck leaned forward.

"Make me forget," she whispered into his ear before biting his earlobe. It was something that made Baltar flinch before the woman whispered again, "I want to forget everything."

Drinking everything down while Starbuck was biting down on his earlobe, and then slamming his glass on the table, Baltar felt Starbuck's hand tighten on his arm before he was pulled off his seat. Starbuck pulled him a short distance away into a hallway, and then pushed him into a storeroom. The woman locked the door behind her as she feverishly took off her trousers and shorts. She felt her body warming up as she thought about Anders, and the demonic Apollo while she pushed the scientist against the wall and then, with trembling hands, undid his belt.

"Make me forget, make me forget," were the only words that the pilot was whispering as Baltar turned the woman around, her back to the wall before he started to go wild. He powered through his grunts while the entire time Starbuck was repeating herself the same words. It was a few minutes later that Baltar lay panting on top on a silent Starbuck who was pressed against the wall. Wordlessly, she pushed the scientist away and then began putting on her shorts and trousers… as did Baltar. All the while Baltar was listening to his Head Six, who was standing in the corner and clapping at the man, asking him what he would do for an encore.

"Look at her," said the Head Six as Baltar took a quick glance at her, and then at Starbuck who was ambling towards the door, mumbling something he thought he would never hear; she thanked him for making her forget.. even if just for a little while. As the scientist stared at the back of Starbuck's head while she walked towards the door, Baltar couldn't help but listen to his Head Six telling him how pathetic Starbuck seemed, and that he could do much better than a 'drunk loose cannon'.

"Maybe," he whispered after Starbuck exited the storeroom. Baltar put on his belt, and then strolled towards the door while whispering that there was something wrong, "maybe something happened in the fleet? I know I'm basically persona-non-grata with some of the higher-ups, but… but maybe there's a way to know what's going on."

"What are you going to do?" asked the Head Six.

"Talk to her," smirked Baltar.

"I didn't know you really cared," Head Six said sarcastically as she placed her hand on her chest making Baltar rolled his eyes.

"I want to get back into the inner circle," said Baltar as he looked back at the Head Six, and then at the closed door, "and I think I may have found a way to get back in. There's something wrong… I can tell that much from Kara. And like you said, she's a pathetic mess now, maybe I can get her to talk."

"You're going to pump her for information?" asked the Head Six with a smirk.

"If I have to," said Baltar before leaving the storeroom. He then rushed to Starbuck, held on to her shoulder and circled around until they were face to face. Baltar saw that there was no reaction on her part to him, and all she said was that she wanted him to move aside. Baltar gently told Starbuck that he could see that there was something wrong and that he was available if he wanted to talk. Stepping back as Starbuck nodded her head before trudging off, Baltar smiled before telling her to come by his quarters in three hours, "and we'll talk."

**The Beta Site, 2200 hours.**

Colonel Saul Tigh, the former Executive Officer of the Battlestar Galactica, was sitting out in the quad under the pinpricks of stars in the clear night sky over the Beta Site. He felt a breeze brush past him while he used his fingernails to scratch marks on the wooden table. He still couldn't believe the entire situation he found himself, and his wife, as well as three other personnel from the Galactica. There was a part of the Colonel telling him that he was in denial, that the Earthers had shown him and the others evidence of what they were; that the nanites in their bloodstream proved beyond a doubt that they were Cylons.

'To the Earthers, we're supposed to be unique Cylons,' huffed the Colonel while staring at the small scratches he was making as he thought about the meeting on Lozan, and what Triana had told him and the other four, 'it's not possible, it's a trick. It has to be a trick. I am Colonel Tigh of the Colonial Fleet, I am not a Cylon… I am not like Boomer. I am human.'

The Colonel shook his head at how easily Tori and Chief Tyrol seemed to accept what they were told by Triana and the Earthers. He was also dismayed at how Ellen, his wife, seemed to be slowly accepting that fact as well. She had even gone so far as to look after the hybrid baby that the Colonel didn't believe should have existed in the first. He was so adamant about the baby being a machine, that he refused to see her. But he did see the look of longing in Ellen's eyes after she returned from the suite where Helo, Triana, Sharon, and the baby was being held right after she was born. He saw the looks of pride in the eyes of the Chief and Tori when they returned after seeing the baby and he didn't know what to feel. All he knew was that he didn't want to see the baby; he felt that seeing the baby would mean he acknowledged the fact that he was a Cylon.

His pride got the better of him, and while he did congratulate Helo when he came out to wave the Colonel into the room, the Executive Officer still refused to see the baby. And even now, he hadn't seen the baby except when she was covered in a blanket crying, or sleeping, or eating in Sharon's arms from a distance. In the Mess Hall, he would sit with Anders while the others would be cooing over the Baby… he was surprised that even the Earth military personnel, especially Colonel Pierce, was accepting of the baby.

He was surprised to hear from Ellen, in his quarters, that several of the Earth officers and scientists had brought clothes and gifts for the mother and the baby. Ellen told him that even though she didn't have the memories of when they were on Furling Earth, there was something pulling her towards Triana… something that told her she was telling the truth. However, the Colonel never said anything to counter his wife; being in the Beta site was the first time he had seen her truly happy, and he didn't want to take that away.

But he was committed to denying that he was a Cylon; that was something he told himself that would never change.

Back in the present, the Colonel looked up at the two moons in the sky and wished he was back on the Galactica. He knew that he belonged in the Fleet; and with the Ori, and Cain still out there... he knew his place was by Commander Adama's side. But he also knew that he would never see them again… he would never see the Commander, Roslin, Apollo, or any of the many people he respected. He may not have liked all of them, especially Starbuck, but he did respect them... and not seeing them again was causing a sting to travel through his heart.

Unknown to the Colonel, however, the Stargate in the main building activated. The unstable vortex settled into the event horizon before a message came through from one of the many buffer planets. With the message reading that Roslin and Commander Adama were coming on an unofficial visit, approved by Homeworld Security, to see Hope. The technician on duty authenticated the code that was sent from the buffer planet, and then once it was confirmed, he called for Colonel Pierce before having the two of them brought through the Stargate. The man then stood up from behind his desk as three S.F's with weapons across their chests ran into the room, followed by Colonel Pierce who had been working in his office. The man straightened his BDU's as the event horizon rippled, just before Roslin and Commander Adama walked in through the Stargate. He saw the surprised looks on both their faces and smiled, he thought back to his first time having gone through the Stargate and suspected that their reaction was going to be the same as his own.

Simple awe and disbelief.

The Colonel stepped forward as the wormhole disengaged while the President and Commander Adama, in his uniform, walked down the stairs to the floor. Colonel Pierce noticed the small translation device on the President's collar and internally thought that it was Dr. Burke who must have given the translator for them to use while in the Beta Site.

"President Laura Roslin, I presume?" asked the Colonel as he shook her hand, and then went onto the Commander. The Colonel shook the man's hand as well, and as he did, the Colonel noticed that the Commander was both surprised and very tense. It was as if there was something crushing down on him, and he was trying his best to be calm.

"Colonel Pierce," Roslin said, "we came here to see the baby and offer our congratulations to Sharon."

"And.. and I would like to see Colonel Tigh," said the Commander as Colonel Pierce nodded his head. He then asked them to follow him, which they did before they walked through one hallway after another. The President had some questions to ask about the base itself, as did the Commander, however Colonel Pierce apologised before saying that he couldn't reveal what exactly went on in the majority of the base. He did say that Triana was preparing a program to unblock the memories of the Final Five, but she and the others were being housed in another part of the base. He added that they could go anywhere they wanted to, except for the classified areas which needed a security key.

"It is best to be safe," said the President.

"They haven't been much of a bother," said the colonel as Roslin and the Commander looked at him, "Colonel Tigh and Ensign Anders unusually keep to themselves... I guess they're still struggling with finding that they are Cylons. But everyone else seems to have accepted it. Tyrol's been helping Triana with the program, while Tori, Ellen, and the D'Anna model that we have here are happy to help with sorting through and examining the artefacts we've been receiving from Furling Earth."

"And Sharon?" asked the President as they walked out of the building, and into the night air. The two Colonials looked up and noticed the two moons in the sky, just as Colonel Pierce tapped on the Commander's shoulder and nodded his head to the left… towards a sullen Colonel Tigh who was sitting alone while scratching his fingernail on a table.

"I… I will see you soon, Laura," whispered the Commander as the President nodded her head, while Colonel Pierce added that the both of them would be in the Mess Hall. He told the both of them that it was about time for Sharon to eat since she should have finished her work at the Artifact Lab. The Commander nodded his head before trudging towards the Colonel Tigh while Colonel Pierce and President Roslin, who took one more look at the Commander, strolled off towards another building to the right.

"Saul," said the Commander when he was a few steps away. The familiar, gruff voice made Colonel Tigh turn sharply around before he got up and straightened his body.

"Sir!" exclaimed the surprised Colonel as the Commander walked up to him. The humanoid Cylon could see that there was something wrong with the Commander, that he looked as if he was exhausted; as if there was something crushing down on him. The Colonel knew he had seen this part of the Commander twice; on the day Zach died, and the next was for just an instant when he.. and everyone in the CIC… thought that Apollo died during the first night of the initial Cylon attack on the Colonies. The Colonel wondered what happened, and his first thought was that Starbuck did something stupid. However, just after the Commander said 'at ease', Colonel Tigh noticed the man's voice crack a little. Colonel Tigh raised a hand and hesitantly placed it on the Commander's shoulder. He saw Adama's face twist in anguish for a few seconds, and it was something that made Colonel Tigh worried that something could have happened to Apollo once again.

And he was right.

Colonel Tigh listened in stunned silence as the Commander told him while covering his eyes with one hand, what happened to Apollo. That during an archaeological expedition to Kobol, there was an incident. The Colonel's jaw dropped when the Commander said that the supernatural existed, that vampires… ancient Vampires had attacked the initial teams that were sent to the planet. The Colonel pulled his friend in for a hug with tears in his eyes as he listened to the Commander saying that only one team survived, and just barely.

"My gods," whispered the Colonel as he learnt that the Earther, Cylons, and Colonials had sent combined teams in the interest of scientific exploration. That those separated into four groups, and all but one group was wiped out. Save for Gaeta who was severely traumatised. The Commander said, in a broken voice as he stepped back, the Colonel's hands on his shoulders, that Starbuck's team only lost all their Earth officers except for the leader of the team.

"And Lee?" asked the Colonel as he looked into the Commander's eyes as tears fell down his cheeks. It was then that the Colonel heard about Apollo's death, and turning into a vampire. That he had tried to kill Racetrack and Roslin before being taken down. The Colonel look on in disbelief as the Commander talked about Apollo being held a prisoner in the basement of one of the towers in a secured room.

"But he's dead, Saul," said the Commander as he closed his eyes and shook his head, "he's dead."

"I'm sorry," was the only thing that the Colonel could say. The only thing that seemed appropriate given what he had just heard; the undead were real… that Apollo lost his soul and was a demon that sucks blood of the living. Just like the horror movies he used to watch with Ellen, or like those ridiculous shows on television. The Colonel still couldn't believe it; but as he stared at the look of anguish on the Commander's face, Colonel Tigh knew that his friend wasn't lying.

"They… the Earthers… some of the Earthers including that red-haired woman, she… she…"

"You mean the one who looks like the one you saw way back when in the museum?" asked the Colonel.

"She said that… that it was possible to restore a soul," said the Commander as the Colonel opened his eyes wide, "her friends said that they had done it before, that… that the person they did it to was a vampire. The same vampire who briefed us after the Kobol expedition returned."

"By the gods!" exclaimed Colonel Tigh, "Bill, you surely can't believe that… I mean yes, I find it hard to believe in a vampire, and…"

"He showed us his fangs, his yellow eyes, Saul," muttered the Commander, "those unholy, yellow eyes. We buried the bodies that the Earthers brought back.. the people believe it was an accident, but only a few of us know the truth. But.. but I don't know what to do if they say that they tried… but the Earthers can't restore Apollo's soul. How can I watch… he's already dead, Saul. There's a demon in his skin, my son's skin… if this doesn't work, how can… damn the gods, I still see him as my son. How.. how can I watch my son be killed? Again?"

"Sit down, Bill," said the Colonel gently as he motioned towards the table, "let's calm down, and you can tell me everything from the beginning. Maybe.. maybe there's… let's just take a seat and talk."

While the Commander and Colonel Tigh were taking a seat across from each other, Roslin was sitting across from a very surprised Sharon who was having her dinner. She still remembered the President walking in while she was eating with the sleeping Hope in a small stroller that was donated by one of the scientists who used it for his own daughter when she was a baby five years ago. Sharon was about to bite into a steak when she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around to the President standing next to Colonel Pierce in the near empty Mess Hall. Once the Colonel had asked the both of them to contact him if they needed anything, he walked away to give the two of them some privacy.

After Sharon grabbed some food for the President, who was at the table looking down at the sleeping baby with a smile on her face, they sat together. The first thing that the humanoid Sharon said was that she was surprised to see Roslin, and asked if everything was alright back on New Kobol.

"I'm actually here with Commander Adama too, but he's talking with Colonel Tigh," said the redhead as she stole glances at the baby while biting into the food. She then turned to Sharon and told her that there were some things that occurred on an archaeological expedition to Kobol… and that the Commander needed to get away from everyone for a little while. The President told Sharon that she suggested the Beta site so that he could talk to the Colonel, "and I was surprised he even agreed with it. I asked Colonel Finn if we could come here to see you and the Colonel, and we were approved almost immediately."

"Madam President," asked Sharon with worry on her face, "what… what happened? I mean, what happened on Kobol?"

"Did you know that… that before I joined Adar's mayoral campaign," muttered Roslin as she looked at the sleeping Hope who was lying under a blue blanket, "I.. I lost my sister and my father to a drunk driver."

"I'm sorry," said a confused Sharon as Roslin looked at Hope.

"My older sister was pregnant," said the President as she looked back at Sharon, "and.. we were having a baby shower and… and on the way home after that, they were killed while driving home. We've known a lot of death, Sharon… rarely have we... I mean…"

"There's a new life right there," said Sharon as she brushed her fingers on the stroller and looked at Hope before turning towards the President once again. She leaned forward and held the woman's hand before gently asking if everything was alright. The President took in a deep breath before telling her the truth about what happened on Kobol; it was something Sharon listened to with her eyes wide open in shock at the mention of vampires on Kobol; followed by the briefing on New Kobol about demons, witches, and magic. She told the stunned Sharon about all the people that lived through the nightmare, before she told Sharon about Gaeta surviving and the fact that Apollo was turned into a vampire.

"My God," whispered Sharon as she leaned back in her seat, "Lee… Lee… is…. oh God."

"Commander Adama is devastated," said the President, "Kara is… I don't even know where she is… and Gaeta? Gaeta's not talking.. he's so traumatised that he's… he's taking a break from everything."

"The Earthers said that they may have a way to return Lee's soul," added the President much to Sharon's stunned silence. The humanoid Cylon shook her head before asking if that was even possible. It was then that Roslin looked at Hope, and said that she had to believe that anything was possible. She then turned towards Sharon and told her about Angel; one of the worst vampires in Earth's history who had his soul returned to him. Roslin then turned to Hope again, and said, "your baby is proof that anything is possible. I have to believe that Lee's soul can be returned. I know that Commander Adama isn't sure but… but I hope that after seeing Hope, after holding her in his arms… I mean if you allow us, then… then maybe he can be convinced that life can surprise us."

"Would you like to hold her, Madam President?" asked Sharon. Roslin nodded her head before watching Sharon get up and then circled the table to the stroller. She reached in, and then gently brought out Hope who was wrapped in her blue blanket. The two women watched the baby squirm for a little bit before she yawned and then went back to sleep. Sharon handed the baby to the President and then sat down next to the President.

"Life endures," whispered Roslin as she looked down at the baby, "just seeing her tells me that we can return Lee's soul to his body. That it could work… somehow, it could work."

It would be a few minutes later that the President heard a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around with the baby in her arms and saw Tory, Chief Tyrol, and Ellen walking into the Mess Hall. Tory was telling Tyrol that Anders was in the gym, and Ellen said that he must have been imagining things because she thought she saw someone like Commander Adama talking to her husband.

"That's because it was Commander Adama," said Sharon as she stood up, and the humanoid Cylons stopped talking when they finally saw President Roslin standing up off her seat with Hope in her arms.

"Madam President," said Chief Tyrol as he rushed forward and shook her hand, "it's… it's a surprise… I mean, it's good you see you."

"Good to see you too, Chief," said the President as he looked at the man in front of her, and then at the others. She then realised that she missed all of them, except for Ellen, who to Roslin, was a drunkard, before turning her sights on Tory. Roslin remembered the way she had acted back when they found out that Tory was a Cylon; and while she didn't have any regrets about the need for security by getting the Cylons off world, she still missed them. She never realised how much until now, until what happened on Kobol and to Apollo.

"Tory."

"Madam President," said Tory nodding her head.

"So that really was Bill?" asked Ellen as she pointed towards the door they had just entered.

"Yes," said the President as she looked at Tory, who looked away, and then at the others before wondering out loud about Anders, D'Anna, and Triana.

"D'Anna and Triana are working on the program," said Chief Tyrol, "they'll be going at it for another four hours before they sleep, and then it's my turn."

"This is really a surprise, Laura," said Ellen, "we.. we thought you and Bill would never come visit us, is everything alright?"

"There's something you need to know," said Roslin, "ummm.. can one of you get Sam? And Triana. She knows about Kobol history, I mean she studied it like we must have back in the Colonies. But I need to know something about her ancestors. Please?"

Chief Tyrol was the one who ran out of the door, and then a few minutes later returned with Triana, D'Anna, and Sam, who was surprised to see the President.

"Triana," said Roslin, "on Lozan, you said that you studied Kobol history in school."

"Yes," said Triana nodding her head.

"Can you tell me if any of your ancestors mentioned anything in your history about blood-demons?" asked the President.

"Blood demons?" asked Tory while the others looked on confused, with Roslin looking directly at the Furling. She heard Tyrol saying that the Scrolls did mention lower demons, but that could have been meant as a metaphor for something evil, but human. It was then that Triana spoke, softly at first, saying that her ancestors on Kobol had whispers among them of creatures that drank blood.

"But those are simply myths," said Triana, "myths of creatures that attacked humans on Kobol, there were legends of my people fighting some of these creatures, since they were stronger, in secret so that the humans weren't harmed. But those are all myths and legends. It's not true. It…"

"Something happened that all of you need to know," said Roslin, "and.. and just listen."

TBC.

 


	198. The Visit (Part 1)

**Willow and Faith's house, the next day, 0700 hours.**

Willow woke up to the vanilla scent coming of off Faith's hair as she slept soundly. The redhead had her arm draped around Faith's waist with the Slayer's back to Willow. Willow's eyes were blurry as she looked at the grey tank top her wife had worn to bed, and gave a small smile before bringing her head off the pillow, and then leaning forward and kissing Faith's shoulder. Willow put her head on the pillow again as she looked at the back of Faith's head, and wished that they could remain this way forever.

With the team on stand-by for the next few days, Willow and Faith, along with Daniel, Dawn, and Jon were heading for Sunnydale with their flight from the Colorado Airport at ten in the morning. The President was touring the BPRI that day, with Willow and Faith meeting him and his Secret Service team at the Sunnydale Army base, just as they had spoken back when Faith was given a letter that indicated she was being given a full pardon. That was one of the most happiest times that Willow had ever seen Faith, it was second only to the day they had been married at General O'Neill's cabin. In addition to Willow and Faith, Daniel was invited by Anya as her date, with Dawn and Jon being asked to come by Buffy and Xander.

The plan was for Willow and Faith to meet with the advanced Secret Service team at the BPRI for a last minute check of the main buildings and the dorms, with Willow conducting a mental scan and using her empathic abilities to run an emotional scan of whoever they met. Her role was to check on the shields as well; shields which would be activated while the President was in the main building's meeting hall, which would be the primary gathering point for everyone so that the President can deliver his speech. In addition, the Prometheus Station would be maintaining a lock on the President and his team so that in the very unlikely event that something did happen, he and his team would be beamed out of the BPRI.

Sighing as she let go of Faith's waist, the redhead turned on the bed, shifting away from Faith by rolling to her right in her pink tank-top with rockets, and picked up her vibrating phone. The alarm was going off before she quickly turned it off, wiped her eyes, and then rolled back to her original position and once again draped her arm over Faith's waist again. Willow then kissed Faith's shoulder before whispering in her wife's ear.

"Faith," Willow whispered as Faith stirred, her hand grabbing onto Willow's arm, and pulling her close. Smiling Willow pulled Faith towards her, and whispered again that their flight was leaving in three hours, "we need to get up."

"Wake Dawn up first," mumbled Faith as she pressed Willow's hand into her abdomen while her eyes were still closed shut, "and then…."

"I just did," Willow replied as she mentally contacted the young brunette in the other room. Faith took in a deep breath, indicating to Willow that Faith was going to say something. However, Dawn beat her to it by pounding on the wall, and then groggily shouting that she was awake. Willow chuckled as Faith shifted her body until she was lying on her back, while opening her eyes slowly. At the same time, Faith was rubbing the cobwebs out of her eyes by rubbing with the back of her hand. As they heard the door to Dawn's room open, followed by footsteps going away from their room, Willow got on her elbow and looked down at a groggy Faith, her newly straight hair spread out on the pillow.

Willow smiled and then leaned forward and kissed Faith. The Slayer placed her hand on the back of Willow's new curled, short, red hair, and pushed her downwards. Kissing deeply for a few seconds, Willow pulled back and looked at Faith who gave a small yawn before smiling at the redhead. She mentally told Faith that they needed to take a shower before heading off to Sunnydale. The Slayer nodded her head wordlessly as Willow sat up, followed by Faith who pushed the blanket that was covering the both of them away. Getting out of bed, Faith said that she was going to set up the coffee, and would meet Willow in the shower.

The Slayer gave a small smile at the nodding redhead, and then got off the bed, and placed her bare feet onto the carpet. Walking to the door, she passed Willow who grabbed her arm, and kissed her once more before heading to the restroom door. As Faith placed a hand on the knob of the door to their room, she watched Willow who had her back to Faith, sway her hips before pushing down her shorts. The redhead looked over her shoulder at Faith, grinned and then took off her tank top, and threw it on the floor before turning around, walking backwards into the restroom. Faith smirked as Willow leaned forward and threw Faith a kiss, which the Slayer grabbed before bringing her fingers to her lips.

"Be right back, Red," said Faith as Willow smiled before heading into the rest room. Faith chuckled and opened the door, and then head out into the hallway where she passed Dawn's open door, and then the door leading to the second restroom where the shower was already on. It was as Faith entered the kitchen that Willow mentally asked her to contact Jon and Daniel, to make sure that they were awake.

Faith mentally acknowledged while she whistled and took out the coffee grounds, she 'told' the redhead that she'll make the call once the coffee had started to brew. Once the coffee machine was turned on, as promised, Faith called Daniel and Jon… both of whom picked up their phones with their eyes heavy, and their voices struggling to speak thanks to their grogginess. Once the coffee started dripping into the pot, Faith walked past the kitchen after she put down the living room phone, and headed to their room. She entered the restroom just as Willow started the shower. After freshening up, Faith joined the redhead a few minutes later in the shower after closing the glass pane behind her. The both of them were now fully awake thanks to the water that was flowing down both of their bodies from the shower head.

It was forty minutes of showering later, that the two of them walked out of the restroom, towels covering their bodies and hair. Willow headed to the closet and took out a hanger that contained her Dress Blues inside a grey collared cover, and then she took out another hanger that contained a dress that Faith had bought for this particular occasion. With those hanging on the closet door knobs, Willow turned and caught the underwear that Faith threw her way while at the same time she was mentally talking to Dawn, telling the young woman that they were nearly ready. As Willow and Faith put on their jeans and shirts, there was a knock on the door.

"Yea," Faith said as she was straitening up her T-Shirt.

The door opened and Dawn stepped inside, the young woman was carrying a covered hanger that contained a dress as well for later that night. In her other hand, there was a smaller travel bag that contained her extra clothes… and it was the same for Willow and Faith and the former took out the bags and placed them on the carpet. It was a few minutes later that the three of them walked down the hallway, had some coffee to wake them up, and then left the house after making sure that they had everything they needed and that the house was secure.

With Dawn locking the door behind her, the three women walked over to Willow's car, and then got in; Dawn being the one unlucky enough to be sitting in the back making sure that the dresses didn't get wrinkled.

"Alright," said Willow as she drove onto the main road, "first stop, Daniel… and then Jon, and then the airport where we're supposed to meet with Giles."

And that's what they did. First they picked up the yawning Daniel who placed his bags in the trunk. This was followed by Jon who, once getting into the car, placed his head on Dawn's shoulder and went back to sleep.

All the while, the others in the car were snickering at the young man; with Faith mumbling, "just like an old man."

It would be at the airport that Willow parked in the long term parking area, and then they retrieved their dresses, suits, and bags, before heading off for the terminal where they would eventually meet with Giles. They had already planned to meet the older man at the airport when Willow sent a message to him when he was on Eden last night. The man acknowledged the message before Faith asked Giles, through his radio, while lying next to Anna in his tent, to take a picture of the woman who he had been sending messages about to Buffy and the others Scoobies. Faith and Willow hadn't seen Giles' red face when he looked at the naked Anna who was chuckling next to him before answering dryly that he would ask Anna to record a message. Arriving an hour and a half ago from Eden, the older man walked through the Stargate with a digital camera in his bag containing pictures of Anna and himself. He was then debriefed, and the pictures checked to make sure that nothing confidential was visible… such as the Baseships, or the Centurions, or even the few Tok'ra crystal towers that had been already built, before he was given a ride to the airport.

"Giles!" yelled Willow as she hugged the older man, "good to see you back."

"Good to see you too, Willow," Giles replied before he hugged Faith and Dawn. He then nodded his head at Daniel, and then at Jon. Waiting for the boarding call to get on the flight, which was supposed to be in an hour, Willow and the others decided on getting some real breakfast before heading out to Sunnydale.

**Caprica, 1100 hours.**

In the meantime, while Willow and her friends were boarding the flight to Sunnydale following breakfast at the airport, Talia's day was just about to start once again. She was in the locker room of the former resistance headquarters putting on a vest, and then picking up a weapon that lightly resembled the weapons that the Earthers she had seen on New Kobol were using. She made sure that the weapon was loaded, and then grabbed some extra magazines before leaving the locker room to join her squad. It had been some time before various military facilities were destroyed by, what the Ori believed, Caprican terrorists who were intent on spreading darkness throughout the Twelve Colonies.

However, Talia knew that it was really the Earthers, those who had gone through the Stargate with a jumper when she had her memories temporarily altered, who sabotaged the various factories and refineries for both tylium, small arms, and heavy weapons and the new element that the Ori had introduced to the Colonies; Naquada. The destruction of those places set back the effort to build up an army and to resupply the Pegasus and Scorpion by a few months based on what Talia had heard from the resistance leadership, and from Lt. Cotto, who was the one who spoke up for the woman and had her placed on one of many squads of rebel hunters.

The truth was that the Earthers' only jobs were to sabotage the factories and the refineries, and they had said so to Talia when the Major in charge of the mission met up with her before they left Caprica. But he did assure the Colonial woman that another team would be sent to check on their progress, although he hadn't mentioned when that would occur. They had come up with a signal to indicate their return, and then the Earthers left in the middle of the night with the use of their cloaked ship. Back in the present day, Talia went through her mind of the few people she had managed to save, while others who were refusing to follow Origin were sent off to re-education camps.

She knew that it was the brainchild of one of the Pegasus officers, a woman by the name of Major Kendra Shaw. Talia had heard that Prior Cain initially wanted all the non-believers killed for not following the Ori's teachings, and that it was Major Shaw who convinced Cain… as well as a few other Priors, to send those rebels to camps instead. She told them that the captured rebels would be taught Origin while helping build the weapons and armour needed for the army. It was something that Cain agreed with, and after consulting with the Orici through a Stargate… Cain and the other Priors approved that plan. However, what Talia didn't know was that Major Shaw was saving as many as she could as well; by sending them to camps, she was helping them to survive. She knew that some of the Pegasus crew were uncomfortable with killing and imprisoning their own people, so she enlisted them in secret to assist rebels being kept in the camps to escape, a few at a time under the cover of darkness.

Those rebels would be led to an area in the nearby woods, or underground if the camp was located near a city, where some members of the Colonial military and the Resistance would train those who wanted to fight. Those who didn't, were given a quick training session on how to play tricks with their minds in case the Priors ever read their thoughts. It was Major Shaw who conducted this training based on her knowledge of Prior Cain, however the biggest problem was that Talia had no idea about this separate group operating out of most of the camps in many of the cities around Caprica. Ever since she started with her squad, she had created a small network of like minded individuals who saved who they could from the camps… but a majority of the rebels were still taken.

At times Talia and her secret compatriots, who knew about the other Colonials on New Kobol, who knew her stories about the Earthers…, were disillusioned at how little they seemed to be doing. But they still gently pushed on, and it wouldn't be until six months later… a few months before what the Priors had been referring to as 'The Great Storm' would strike the Milky way, that Talia's group finally met with Major Shaw's group.

Forming a new Resistance, this time against the Ori army and the Colonials who were collaborating with the Priors, the new groups were soon joined by scattered humanoid Cylons who offered their help to free Caprica from the combined strength of the Ori, and the combined Colonial and Resistance collaborators. While Major Shaw and Talia's teams distrusted the Cylons, they were aware that there was no other choice but to work together.

Back in the present day, all Talia could do was hope for the best as she lined up with her squad, and were then given their orders.

**The Rosenberg Residence, Sunnydale, 1300 hours.**

Willow opened the door to her childhood home, and smiled at the living room where all of the furniture had been taken out of storage and returned to where they were supposed to be after the lease with the BPRI expired. Ira and Sheila chose to keep the home within the family, so the Potentials staying there moved to another home down the street before a crew from the BPRI cleaned everything up and returned everything, including the books and pictures, to where they used to be.

Faith closed the door behind her, and took in the scent of the empty home.. a home she had never been inside, while Willow dropped her bag on the floor, and kept the hanger with her dress blues in her hand. She turned to Faith, and smiled before asking excitedly if she wanted to see her room.

Chuckling Faith said yes before Willow grabbed her hands and ran up the stairs. They made a left, and then ran into Willow's room. All the both of them saw was Willow's desk, her nightlight, table lamp, her bed, her empty shelves and empty closet.. since all her clothes and books were transferred to storage at the SGC a few days after she made her wish and appeared at Stargate Command.

Faith could help but whistle as she dropped her bag, and then Willow took the hanger with her dress, and then hung them on the closet door knobs. The redhead opened the curtain to the large window in her room that looked out to a small balcony, and then to the street below. While Willow looked out the window, Faith approached her from the back and wrapped her hands around her wife's hips and rested her chin on Willow's shoulder. She whispered that they needed to leave, that the advanced team should be waiting for them. Nodding her head and turning around, Willow placed her hand on Faith's left cheek, and smiled before resting her forehead against hers.

"You're a bit… I don't know the word…" said Faith as she stared into Willow's green eyes, "a bit nostalgic?"

"I guess it's just being back home, that's all," replied Willow puling her head back and looking around the room, "it's been years since I've been back here. I guess there's a lot of memories."

"Ira and Sheila have it again," said Faith while Willow nodded her head, "and it would be nice to have a place to stay when we come visit."

Willow smiled at Faith before leaning in for a kiss. The two of them then quickly left, and headed for the BPRI where they met with Buffy, Xander, Angel, Cordelia, and Kennedy… as well as two men from the advanced team. Willow shook their hands, followed by Faith.. and then the both of them hugged the others. Except for Kennedy, Willow just nodded at the young woman. It was as Willow and Faith talked to them about security, Buffy mentally talked with Willow and told her that they'll be talking to Tara about Apollo after the President leaves the BPRI.

The redhead mentally told Buffy that was a good idea while she was telling asking them if everything was set.

"We already have snipers on the roof, and.. well… everything else is classified, Major," said one of the Secret Service men. Willow nodded her head before Cordelia and Buffy accompanied them on a final tour of the dorms and the man building. In the meantime, Angel said that he was going to be in the sub-basement with Spike, who was talking to the still locked up Kathy.

"And Kathy's…."

"She's secured, Faith," said Xander, "the shields are already activated, and everything else checks out. Including the bomb in her neck."

"Just asking," said Faith while Angel told her that she wasn't getting out again. Xander then told Buffy and the others that he was heading for the control room to make sure that the grounds were secure, and that the security system and the shields were prepared to be activated.

"Tara and the other witches will be setting up a spell to prevent any form of violence by both humans and non-human from breaking out," said Buffy.

"Think of it as a redundancy, the spell helps with internal threats in the main building, and the shields deal with any external threats," added Cordelia as Willow and the others nodded their heads. The group then left Angel and Cordelia's office, and went their separate ways. While Giles was staying in Buffy's home, since his old apartment was being rented out to Wesley, Dawn and Jon were staying with Joyce and the kids… who were ecstatic about seeing their sister and her boyfriend again. As for Daniel and Anya, while Willow, Faith, and the others were walking through the dorms searching for any potential threats to the President, the two of them were catching up to weeks of not seeing one another.. with the only time Daniel would see Willow and Faith again was later that evening at the BPRI.

**Sunnydale Army Base, 1700 hours.**

It was going to be a problem with having Air Force One touching down at the Sunnydale Army base when anyone could look up in the sky and notice the aircraft heading towards the Sunnydale Army Base. With the true nature of the BPRI being a secret, along with the existence of vampires and demons - some of whom would be at the BPRI for this particular moment, the President wanted something that would not advertise that he was in town.

Especially since that knowledge would lead to a huge media presence, and question on why the President was visiting Sunnydale in the first place. So, the first thing that was settled on after the initial review of the BPRI's premises by the Secret Service was the use of a cloaked Puddle Jumper, temporarily carrying the Air Force One call sign, to pick up the President and his team from Andrews Air Force base. The Jumper would be cloaked once it took off while it was flanked at a distance by two F-302's; the vessels would follow a pre-selected flight plan so that there would be absolutely no errors or accidents… which were ensured after several test runs.

The plan was that the 302's would land, while the Puddle Jumper flew into one of the hangers containing the presidential motorcade. The motorcade, including the President's heavily armoured car, the outriders, and the other vehicles would be cloaked by a magic spell that would make it appear to others as if there were a few cars, and moving trucks behind them, driving down the street.

And then, once the President arrived at the BPRI, the shields would be raised and Tara's spell of 'non-violence' would be activated around the main building. As for the people taking part in the festivities, they were all told that the Sunnydale Mayor, a man by the name of Bradley Gent, a long time Sunnydale resident who was aware of what had been going on in the city, and was read into the existence of the BPRI, was coming to meet with them.

Back at the Army Base, Willow was in her Dress Blues while Faith was wearing a long overcoat over her dress. Willow couldn't help but occasionally glance at her wife, as she knew some of the other soldiers in the base were doing when they happened to pass by the hanger. With the vehicles and the outriders waiting behind them… all of whom were given background checks and made to sign Non-Disclosure Forms, Willow was notified by the control tower through her hidden earpiece that the 302's were en-route. Willow passed the message to everyone else as the Secret Service teams prepared for the President's arrival. Standing next to Faith, Willow recalled the dress her wife had put on.. and it made her gasp for air back in her room; Faith was wearing a simple black sequin long sleeved dress that ended just above her knees. The redhead recalled Faith smirking before turning around and showing off.

"You like?" asked Faith facing Willow after swaying her hips at the redhead.

"I like," was the reply as the redhead looked up and down her wife's body, which was hugged by the dress in all the right places. Willow shook her head before poutting as Faith put on the overcoat, and then nodded at Willow's room door.

"We need to go," said Faith as she held Willow's hand while wiping a bit of drool with the other hand from the side of the red head's mouth, "yeah, I still got it."

"It never went away," added Willow with a chuckle.

Back in the Army Base hanger, Willow and the others heard the 302's flying overhead just as there was a soft hum that emanated from the somewhere in the hanger. Recognizing the hum, and the thoughts of the person flying Jumper, Willow nodded at the Secret service personnel who stood next to the vehicles, while some surrounded a large empty space that lay behind a red carpet. The hanger doors where then closed, just as the secret service stood on pre-marked location so that they would not get hit by the Jumper.

Faith and Willow then looked at the Mayor, who was read into the existence of alien technology, as he gasped when the Jumper de-cloaked and the ramp lowered. Willow, Faith, the Mayor, the base Commander, the outriders, and a few Marines who would be riding with the motorcade stood on either side of the red carpet. The Commander gave the order to stand at attention as the ramp hit the floor just before the red carpet, and then two Marines walked out from inside the Jumper and stood at either side of the ramp, followed by the President. The Military personnel in the hanger saluted President Hayes, the man returning their salute before walking down the ramp as the Mayor met Hayes on the red carpet and shook his hand. The President nodded at the officers, and then spoke a little with the Base Commander while the officer holding the large bag containing the nuclear codes walked down the ramp, followed by a few more officers, and finally General O'Neill… the man who was flying the Jumper.

President Hayes was all smiles as he talked with all of the military personnel in the hanger, along with Willow and Faith, before they headed for the vehicles behind them. As they walked towards the cars with the Base Commander, General O'Neill told the man that the Jumper would remained cloaked.. and that the hanger had to remain off-limits.

"We already have a cover story in place, sir," replied the Base Commander as General O'Neill nodded his head. The General then took out a remote control-like device from inside his Dress Blues, and pressed a button that raised the ramp. As the President thanked the Base Commander once again before getting into his car, General O'Neill pressed another button to cloak the ship.

With the doors closed, and the outriders and Secret service ready to move out, Willow and Faith were seated across from President Hayes, General O'Neill, and the Mayor. Willow and Faith were now in constant contact with the Secret Service though their ear pieces; so when the agent in charge contacted Willow and Faith, he told them they were ready to move out. Willow relayed the message to the President as the convoy started to move while Faith reached into her overcoat's pockets, and took out a bag that Tara had given her earlier that day.

As the motorcade drove out of the base, Faith mumbled a spell and the bag started to glow… signifying the activation of the spell.

"Here we go," said General O'Neill.

TBC.

 


	199. A Way to Fight Back

**The Ori Galaxy.**

With three moons already out over the darkening sky, and the sun setting in the distance, Adria, the Orici, was standing at the edge of a cliff looking down at the sight below while two Priors from her inner circle flanked her on either side. It had taken a long time, but the final bits of shadow pain from her body had vanished. She now stood tall as she stared at the twenty ships, their windows lit up and lights having been turned on in the various camps near the incomplete ships taking shape in the valley below. All built using the knowledge that already existed within her mind.

She was a child of the Ori after all. She had all their knowledge and their powers; however, she was still in a mortal shell. Smiling at the thought of the rest of the Milky Way either converting or being re-educated after refusing Origin, Adria bristled at the fact that she would gain nearly the entire Milky Way. She had spoken with her Priors in the Milky Way through the Stargates, and it was good news.

A majority of the planets had 'seen the light of the Ori', as her Priors had insinuated, and they were going to subjugate and then re-educate the others that still refused. Adria had ordered them, however, to leave Earth unharmed… the downfall of that world would be at her hands; and hers alone.

"I will offer them one last chance," Adria had commanded the last time she communicated with every single Prior in the Milky Way, "Earth will be given one last chance to surrender. If they do not accept the light of Origin, then they will be destroyed. I realise Prior Cain has come forward with the idea of placing those who continue to worship the darkness, into camps where they can be educated in the greatness that the light of the Ori brings them, a light which they have forgotten. While that is an idea I support, I will not support that for Earth… either they will accept the light brought by Origin, or they will perish for continuing to bring and worship darkness in that realm. Once Earth has fallen, the entire land will belong to the Ori. My Priors, a great storm is coming, warn those who continue to refuse us that embracing the Ori is the only way to shield themselves from the coming storm! Hallowed are the Ori!"

"Hallowed are the Ori!" was the response from every single Prior from the Milky Way. Adria took in their acceptance of her orders; she took in their worship of the Ori… in essence their worship of her and smirked. Back in the present day, she knew that once the Milky Way fell... she would begin the process of ascension – in fact, she had already started to train herself – and once she was a higher being, she would be the Ori.

She would be the god that people from two galaxies would worship… she would gain the full collective power of the Ori, and she would continue to collect that power from people worshipping them; from people worshipping her since she would, in every sense of the word, be the Ori.

'And then I can destroy the Ancients,' thought Adria to herself as she turned away from the valley of ships, and walked along a trail, followed by her Priors, to her own ship, 'I will destroy them, and then I will save mother; I will make her worship the Ori… I will make her worship me. Or else she will watch her friends die in front of her.'

Adria knew that the ships would be ready in eight months, and in the meantime, the Priors would continue their work spreading Origin. Something which pleased Adria as she and the Priors that flanked her stepped into a ring platform, and were then teleported to the ship in orbit.

**Orbit over P9U-673, 1700 hours (Earth time.)**

Cavil was still enraged that Alana had managed to escape her escorts a few days ago. The Simon and Doral models that had been with her on the surface were killed, their blood already soaked into the grassy ground a few steps away from the brown coloured pedestal close to the ring-shaped object by the time Centurions were sent to check on them following a lengthy communication silence. The Centurions had found them with their weapons missing, but there was no sign of Alana anywhere. The entire planet had been scanned from the Colony for the past few days, along with squadrons of raiders that investigated the surface from the atmosphere but there was nothing.

On the fifth day, Cavil took out his anger on the Number Eight that was by his side in his quarters, after having spoken to a Leoben who gave him the bad news about Alana, and about the fact that they hadn't found any information of the unique mineral on the surface since all the equipment's data was not retrievable. However, the only thing that Cavil was thinking after Leoben left and the door had closed, was that another humanoid Cylon, one of the Number Eights, betrayed him. He turned around and glared at the Number Eight who was shaking her head, begging him to spare her. But the madman didn't, instead he beat the Number Eight to an inch of her life while screaming at her, that her models were all flawed. It was a few minutes later that he stopped and panted. He looked at his bloody fists, and then at the bleeding Cylon lying on the slick floor of his bedroom.

"Our parents gave us these emotions," hissed Cavil glaring at the Number Eight, who was silently asking his for help while blood flowed down from the gashes made to her face, "fear, anger, hope, happiness, sadness – all destructive to who, no.. not who… to what we are supposed to be. The greatest machines in the universe. And people… those like you, you... you... you want to be emotional. You, the Leobens, the D'Anna's, and... Frack all of you!"

Cavil screamed out loud before kicking the Number Eight in her chest, the woman's screams reverberating through the metal walls of his room. It was just as he was about to make another kick into the Number Eight's chest when there was a knock on his door. Cavil spit on the groaning Number Eight before turning around and strode off angrily toward the door while muttering to himself, "how dare anyone bother me when I specifically told Leoben to tell the others that I did not want to be bothered."

The Number One, his fist bloodied, opened the door and glared at the Number Eight who was looking back at him.

"What!"

"I.. I have an idea, Cavil," said the Number Eight as she glanced at the blood on his fists, and then looked back at his eyes; eyes full of rage. The Number Eight, known as Karla, knew that Cavil was supposed to be with another of her line… and her heart raced when she noticed the blood on his fists, and then saw specks on his shirt. He growled at her to speak before Karla could glance behind him. However, there was a part of her that wasn't certain if she wanted to see what was behind him. Karla gulped, before telling him that it was entirely possible that their computer virus' success against the alien ship they had destroyed five days ago could have been a fluke.

"Where's your proof?" demanded Cavil.

"It's just supposition," said Karla, "what we did was a brute force attack, but there's no way to know if it would work again.. especially since our technologies are so different. As you know, the only reason our attack worked on the Colonials is because our technologies are essentially the same; the computer coding and programming languages we use are similar. But these are alien races that use completely different languages; they have to be given that they don't even know Colonial Standard. Cavil, we can try the brute force attack once again, but…. but we may not be as lucky."

"What's your idea?" asked Cavil before he pulled her into his room and shut the door behind him. It was then that Karla saw the bloodied mess that was groaning on the floor looking straight at her, and a lump grew in her throat. Karla looked back at Cavil who asked her if she had a problem.

Karla, conscious of the bomb collar around her neck, shook her head saying 'no'.

"Good girl," grinned Cavil, "now tell me what you want to tell me, and then you get to take out the trash."

"I.. I understand," replied Karla glancing at her badly injured sister.

While Karla explained her idea to Cavil, an idea so simple that he was enraged that he hadn't thought of it himself, there were three Pyramid ships travelling through Hyperspace towards the planet. Crewed by the Lucien Alliance, the ships were led by Netan's mothership. Netan, the leader of the entire Alliance, knew that it had been a few days since they had heard from the Kassa Processing facility, and there was a part of him that was certain that Earth had carried out an attack on this important facility. As he looked out the shield on the Pel'tak out into the hyperspace tunnel whilst he was seated on his command chair, Netan believed that some SG teams must have learned about the facility from some of the other Alliance held planets, and decided to attack directly.

'I have leaked the location of one of our transports carrying Kassa,' thought Netan to himself while he was staring out at the blue and white tunnel while others were manning various consoles, 'but they have not attacked. Earth has not attacked, so instead, they attack a processing facility. No matter, I will reclaim the planet, and then order an attack on Earth. The SGC will regret having ever come up against the Alliance."

"Netan," said his Second looking up from a console, "we will be exiting Hyperspace in five seconds."

"Scan the planet once we have exited hyperspace," said Netan leaning forward, "send Death gliders to the Stargate, I want any…"

Netan stopped talking, his mouth hanging open in shock at the sight before him as his vessel, and the two others, exited hyperspace and just hung in open space. The crew of all three ships were stunned by what they were looking at; a massive ship that dwarfed them was hanging over the planet below. Netan walked toward the shield that looked outside speechlessly and stared at the ten arms around the edge of the vessel, and then at what looked like mountains, and various pinpricks of light. He looked back at the crew and noticed that they were just as shocked as he was.

Back on the Colony, Cavil was called out to the Central Control Room, where upon arriving after listening to what Karla had to say, met four more of his model as they joined the others; some of the Leobens, Simons, Doral, and a few of the Number Eights who were still subservient to Cavil as they placed their hands into the large central basin. Their systems were connected to the data stream from the Hybrids and the sensors around the massive station.

The Cylons scanned the three ships, and then Cavil ordered the same brute force electronic attacks on there these ships. However, they didn't seem to work as the ships started to part; one was going to the port side of the Colony, another to the starboard, and another one was heading for the ventral section of the massive space station. Cavil smiled when Doral said that the virus wasn't working this time, that there was no reaction like the ship they had attacked and destroyed when first arriving over the planet.

"Something you want to share?" asked the Doral model upon noticing the smile on Cavil's face.

"A number Eight, Karla, came to my room and brought an idea with her," said Cavil when there was a slight tremor, and an alarm started to go off in the Control Room. One of the Number Eights at the basin said that they were being attacked, which led Cavil to scoff before saying that the Colony was protected by the rock that made up its hull and that the alien ships would find it harder to destroy this massive station than the Hub. Cavil ordered that all batteries open fire at the ships, "launch the nukes enhanced with the raw mineral, and then… then with that being a distraction, launch our raiders."

"But… Cavil, wait," said Simon leaning forward, his hands on the edge of the basin, "those things have shields, you're looking at them."

Simon was correct as he placed his hands in the basin once again, and then all of the models could see the weapons of the Colony hitting the three ships' shields which were flaring gold. Even the raw naquada enhanced nukes were useless against the shields of the Pyramid ship. And that was exactly what Cavil was hoping for, this was their ace in the hole.

"Look at the shield surrounding the ships," sneered Cavil, "what do you see?"

"What are you…., oh," exclaimed Simon, while the other Number Ones grinned upon noticing what their brother was talking about, as he watched the boundary of the shield light up from absorbing the blows of the various guns, missiles, and nukes being fired from the Colony. The Cylons stared at the space within the shield, enough space to do what they needed to do.

And with the first Pyramid ship they encountered over the planet having been destroyed, Cavil wanted one that was intact. He had plans for the Pyramid shaped ships; all plans to further the Cylon's technology.

'We're machines,' thought Cavil as he ordered the launch of five squadrons of Raiders, and seven Squadrons of Heavy raiders that were carrying Centurion boarding parties that were given orders, wirelessly from Cavil, to take some prisoners, and to kill the rest, 'we'll be able to understand any new technology faster than the simple human brain ever could.'

He also ordered twenty other Raiders to stay away from the battle, and just observe. It was an idea that confused the others, but Cavil said he knew what he was doing while he watched... from the data stream... images of two ships moving while firing, while another ship simply stood still.

Back on Netan's flagship, he stared at the shield of his ship flaring orange as the massive station shot at them with everything they had. He had already ordered all the Alliance ships to fire at the massive unknown vessel. However, all of his people manning the scanning consoles told him that there had been no significant damage to the massive station, or to their own systems when a virus attempted to infect the Ha'tak Pyramid ship. It was after the initial virus attack that Netan ordered his ships to fire.

And now they were in a situation where the pyramid ships' plasma fire was doing very little damage to the massive station; and in turn, the massive ship was imparting absolutely no damage on the pyramid ship. However, the Pyramid shaped ships were only slightly trembling thanks to the weight of the firepower launched against them.

"Will the shield hold?" Netan demanded to know from his minions.

"Yes!" exclaimed his Second.

"We are being approached by fighters," said another crew member who pulled up a three-dimensional HUD of the on-going battle. Two of the other ships were moving around while the enemy fighters and the massive station fired their weapons to little effect. However, there was something that Netan noticed; the alien fighters were vanishing in flashes of light, and then ending up where the Pyramid ship they seemed to be targeting used to be only a second ago.

"What are they doing?" asked Netan as he watched more fighters vanishing in flashes of white light but re-appearing where the Pyramid ship used to be, especially since they were moving about. And it was then that something clicked in his mind, "teleportation. They're teleporting, and… no! Evasive Manoeuvres.. we can't stay still or…!"

There was a boom that shook the entire ship; causing everyone on the ship to fall down just as there was another trembling of the floor and walls. Netan then roughly pushed away the man attempting to get him to his feet, "get back to work! What's going on?!"

Over the sounds of explosions in the distance coming from his own ship, Netan's crew were running around the Pel'tak as he slowly got to his feet demanding answers.

"Those fighters have used.. whatever that bright light was to get through our shields!" exclaimed one of the crew while Netan's second went on to another console, "they are within our shields and firing weapons!"

"Hull breaches on multiple levels, and…" the Second turned to Netan with his eyes widened in surprise, "we've been boarded."

"Show me!" demanded Netan who was looking at a large hole next to the closed entrance of the hanger bay. The man knew that the doors were shielded against open space, so by luck or on purpose, whoever these people were had destroyed a section of the hull next to the door. And since the fighters were attacking from within the shield, the hull was practically useless against weapons fire from ships. Netan and the others watched the bodies of dead Alliance soldiers floating in the hanger bay. He was aware that a majority of the men and women in the hanger bay must have been killed by the massive blast that made the wide hole in the hull, while others were killed by the sudden depressurisation of the hanger bay. The external sensors that were still active confirmed as much when dozens of bodies were highlighted floating outside the ship.

Netan and the others still watching the HUD images of the hanger bay saw three unknown ships on the floor. Ships that they did not recognise as being from Earth or any other civilisation they were aware of. The rear of the boarding party's ships opened up, and Netan's eyes went wide, as did the rest of the crew who were witnessing what was going on, as twenty tall, chrome plated robots with red eye-like scanners on their heads roving from one side to the next, walked onto the cold floor of the airless hanger bay.

Twenty robots from each of the three unknown ships. And then the view switched to another hanger bay where there were another three ships releasing its cargo of twenty robots each. Netan turned to his Second, and it was then he noticed something, the firing on his ship had stopped while the Station continued to fire at the other two ships. However, Netan couldn't worry about that now, he ordered his crew to attack the boarding party with all the weapons at their disposal. In the meantime, he ordered that the ship jump into a hyperspace window and get out of the battle zone.

"No power to the Hyperdrive," said the Second shaking his head, "weapon controls are gone and…"

"How is that possible?" Netan demanded as he rushed his Second and pushed him aside before checking the systems himself.

"The… whoever these things are… used primitive weapons to fire through our hull," said the Second rushing back to Netan's side as he pointed at several damaged areas of the hull, "they were just firing blind and…."

"Netan!" shouted a few crew members. Netan turned towards them and saw them pointing at the shielded opening while stepping back in horror. Netan and his Second looked back at the shield and saw two of the alien fighters looking back at them. At least they thought the fighters were looking back at them. The crew on the Pel'tak looked at the 'head' located in between the forward sweeping wings on the fighters as ECS thrusters were firing along its body to keep it 'looking' back into the Goa'uld version of a bridge.

And then the fighters fired.

While the rounds bounced against the shielded 'window', Netan instinctively ducked… as did the others. But then, the alien ships started to strafe the hull while the Centurions made it into the ship's hallways by blowing up the locked hatches that led to the interior hallways. One such interior hallway leading to the primary hanger bay was already filled with Alliance soldiers aiming plasma and kinetic energy weapons at the main hatch. They thought they had already initiated the shield that ordinarily covered the inside hatch should there ever be an emergency. However, what they did not know was that the massive blast that created the hole in the hull, damaged the relays that fed power to the shields, in that location. In the meantime, the Raiders that were within the shields kept on shooting through the hull like it was paper as the crew on several decks tried to crawl towards safety when there were massive explosions throughout the ship, and then all power throughout the ship was gone. The lights in the hallways had gone out thanks to a lucky missile strike by several other raiders that jumped within the shield.

The ease at which the raiders were jumping into the shield of Netan's ship made the commanders of the other two Ha'tak's nervous. This was something they had never experienced before and was wondering what they needed to do to save themselves. What they did not seem to notice, at least not yet, was that the only reason they weren't being attacked from inside the shield was because they were constantly on the move.

In the meantime, while the other Ha'taks were being fired upon by the Raiders, Heavy Raiders, and the Colony, Netan and his bridge crew were covered in complete darkness as they crawled to the exit. Netan internally recognised that he was arrogant; he wanted to oversee the battle from his standing ship… and now he was about to pay the price for that arrogance. The debris from the interior of the Pel'tak was falling on him and his crew when there was a sudden explosion. The raiders shooting into the Pel'tak had fired missiles, destroying the hull sections that surrounded the shielded window.

Now open to space, Netan and his crew on the Pel'tak were violently expelled out of the ship. And, since Cavil wanted the majority of the ship intact, the Raiders left the now depowered ship alone and headed for twenty other raiders that were not participating in the fight.

At least not yet.

A squad of Centurions broke into the dark ship and started killing the crew using their arm cannons, there were a few of the robots that went down thanks to the plasma weaponry. However, the robots had the element of surprise due to the sheer horror that many of the crew faced when coming against them. It was that horror that the Centurions used to slowly kill any opposition they encountered. On the main hanger deck, the Alliance soldiers in the hallway started to run away from the hatch once the lights had gone out. They knew that power was cut, which meant that there were definitely no shields. And no shields meant that they were going to be killed when the hatch opened.

It was too late; just as they began retreating, the door blew up and everyone in the hallway screamed before being sucked out into the hanger, and then into open space. The Centurions had stepped to one side to avoid the explosion and watched as the dying soldiers were thrown out of the hallway. The robots stared coldly at the humans being expelled into the hanger bay, before walking straight into the ship. With the Centurians taking control of Netan's ship, the forty Raiders that were simply watching the battle with the two other moving ships were connected with all of the Colony's hybrids. They were using all of their combined processing power to find a pattern in the movement of the ships.

And after a few minutes, they finally did. The pattern was transmitted to the Raiders and the Heavy raiders that were attacking the two ships just as fighters emerged from the pyramid shaped vessels. The Colony turned some of her weapons to the Deathgliders just as the forty raiders, having done their jobs, broke off and attacked the newcomers. While there were a few of the Raiders that were destroyed in the firefight between the Deathgliders, the Cylon raiders used their superior agility to take down a vast majority of the Alliance fighters. While that was going on, the remaining Raiders and Heavy Raiders were joined by more from the Colony, and then they predicted where the two Lucien Alliance vessels would move to next, and intercepted them. While this didn't work for all of the raiders and heavy raiders, it did work… and they opened fire immediately upon entering the shield.

The two Raiders that attacked the Pel'tak transmitted the coordinates for that particular location, and it was attacked first. With the destruction of the bridge on both ships, there was no way for the Alliance to escape into hyperspace. Eventually, the two ships were boarded by the Centurions in the Heavy Raiders, who forced their way in through the hanger bays; just as they had done with Netan's ship. This time, the Raiders didn't fire haphazardly, resulting in a loss of power… however, some of the internal shielding was lost thanks to the explosions that created a massive hole in the side of the primary hanger bay. The Centurions killed a majority of the crew while suffering some losses themselves.

However, the Centurions used the terror they caused to their advantage, and eventually, three-quarters of the crew were massacred. The others were taken prisoner so that they could be interrogated by Cavil and Doral. With Netan's ship fully depowered, the Cylons had no use for it, so the Colony fired all her weapons at the unshielded ship, and destroyed it. The other two Cylon controlled Lucien ships were brought into one of the Colony's hanger bays; a difficult job in itself even though the Alliance vessels were not moving. The Colony had to aim one of her hanger bays, where the baseships were usually kept, and moved extremely slowly to 'swallow' the Alliance vessels very carefully.

Once in the hanger bay, the humanoid Cylons boarded the two ships while the ones on the surface finished gathering whatever data they could from the Kassa refinery, which was still intact from the nuclear blast.

As Cavil took his hand out of the basin in the Central Control room, he looked at the others with a maniacal smile plastered on his face. They had just taken down ships that were supposed to have been more advanced than them, and now they had the opportunity to use their ability as machines to determine how the ships worked, and to integrate that technology into their Baseships and the Colony, "those ships will have details on this mineral, and I want information on their energy weapons. We can avoid the shields. For now, the Colony will be strong enough against the energy weapons of the Ori... remember, this station dwarfs them all. And if we are damaged, we will jump away and let our hull regenerate before going on the attack once again. We have a way to beat them now, and we will show them… we will show them all that the children of humanity are not done yet; we will finish what we started… we will end them all!"

"By your command," exclaimed the other Cylons who were in disbelief over what had just happened. They won. And now, they had two alien ships to examine. They had access to the technology and their database.

'Maybe we can find Earth,' thought Cavil, 'and every other human world out there. It could be in the alien database, but first, we need to learn how to read the database. Heh… good thing we're machines.'

**Sunnydale, 1730 hours.**

Willow and Faith were doing everything in their power not to hold each other's hands as the Presidential motorcade drove through the streets of Sunnydale. They had been driving for nearly twenty minutes and were now a little over ten minutes away from the BPRI. The entire way there, the Mayor and the President were talking about how the former was stunned to find out about the real reason for the BPRI's existence. While the Mayor was mentioning that he suspected the strange goings on in the city were all supernatural related, it was still a shock to have everything confirmed when he was read into the truth, Willow and Faith were having a mental conversation with General O'Neill, who was listening intently to the conversation between the Mayor and the President.

_O'Neill: "Read up about Major Adama being turned. Still, can't believe that there's a planet full of vampires. Anyway… how goes the re-ensoulment thingy?"_

_Faith: "Thingy?"_

Faith smirked at the General with an eye-browed raised while Willow gave the man a small smile.

_O'Neill: "Sorry, had a moment there where I missed the word I was looking for and…"_

_Faith: "Old man."_

Willow coughed suddenly trying not laugh at the look of consternation on the General's face, while Faith covered her smile with a hand over her lips. The President and the Mayor turned to look at Willow, the former asking her if everything was okay.

"Yes, sir," replied Willow, "I just thought about something real funny."

"Must be a hoot," deadpanned General O'Neill while narrowing his eyes and Willow, and then at Faith.

"Not really, sir… no," Willow shook her head while Faith chuckled, before the President and the Mayor resumed their conversation. Then Faith and the two officers resumed their mental conversation.

_O'Neill: "As I was saying, how goes the re-ensoulment ritual. Anything on what needs to be done?"_

_Willow: "We'll talk to Tara later tonight, after the festivities are over. But like my report said, Sir, we may have to return to Kobol to perform the ritual if it doesn't work on New Kobol."_

_Faith: "Any idea if Kobol's gonna be nuked?"_

_O'Neill: "No, we won't be nuking the place. At least that's what I think. The way I see it, those things are trapped on the planet with nowhere else to go. I mean, the Stargate should be buried, right?"_

_Willow: "I did set off the naquada reactor, sir. The cave should have been destroyed, and it should have buried the Gate."_

_Faith: "No matter what we do, if we do happen to return to Kobol, we need to do it at night. Major Neely told us that the vampires hid during the day, so they have that weakness… and the sunlight bombs worked on them too.. so, yeah. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that if we absolutely have to re-ensoul the Commander's kid on Kobol? We need to get there at night."_

_Willow: "This brings up getting the whole 'chased by vampires' again."_

_O'Neill: "We'll come up with something. If a ship is needed, you'll all be tagged in case you need to be beamed up. Since we don't want to give the fact we have teleportation technology away, we'll use the Jumper to bring whoever needs to go down to the surface. The other stuff we can determine once Tara gives the go-ahead. Homeworld Security and the SGC is already on board with this, but the IOA are not being told about this… I'm guessing they'll be weirded out if they knew."_

_Faith: "I know I'd be."_

_O'Neill: "Find out what Tara says, and we'll go on from there."_

_Willow: "Understood, sir."_

Willow and Faith looked out the windows and watched as the motorcade made its way down streets before entering the walled off BPRI complex. The motorcade drove through the gates, which then closed shut behind them. The motorcade made it through the driveway, and up to the main BPRI building where Buffy, Giles, Xander, Cordelia, and- since the sun had already begun to set, and the sky started to darken considerably, Angel was standing outside at the bottom of the stairs. The motorcade stopped, and then the secret service spun into action. One of them opened the doors, while the others prepared themselves for President Hayes.

Willow, Faith, and General O'Neill exited the vehicle while nodding their heads at Buffy and the others before the Mayor stepped out, followed by the President. It was Angel and Cordelia, who shook hands with the President and the Mayor before introducing Buffy, Giles, and Xander to the leader of the free world.

"They're the original Scoobies, Mr President," said Faith nodding over at Willow, and then at Buffy, Xander, Cordelia, Angel, and Giles, "been there since the beginning."

"I'm pleased to finally meet you, Miss Summers."

"Me too, Mr President," smiled Buffy before shaking the man's hand, and then he turned to Xander who gave him a quick salute as if by instinct. After noticing Willow and the General chuckling, Xander put his hand down while sheepishly explaining to the President what happened to him during Halloween several years ago.

"Really?" asked the Mayor in surprise when Xander explained he really became a soldier, and he still retained memories and experiences of that soldier. Buffy nodded her head before telling the Mayor that they had a lot of stories to tell that he didn't know about… especially because they were embarrassing.

"It would be good to hear about, though," said the Mayor.

"I think something can be arranged, Mr Mayor," said Cordelia with a chuckle when she remembered that day.

"Mr President, Mr Mayor, General O'Neill, Willow, Faith," said Angel before looking over at the buildings behind him, and then at the guests, "welcome to the BPRI."

"Let's begin the tour, shall we?" asked Giles while the newcomers nodded their heads.

TBC.

 


	200. The Visit (Part 2)

**Auditorium, BPRI.**

The auditorium in the main BPRI building was filled with Potential Slayers, and their family, who were already aware of their daughters' probable destiny, some of the NID personnel working at the BPRI, Spike and his team from L.A... including Gunn, Lorne, and a few other demon hunters, the members of the Oversight Committee, as well as a few other VIP's. Everyone had noticed the bunting along the walls, as well as the flowers and the special decorations around the tables where names on pieces of intricately designed cardboard indicated where people would be seated. There was music playing from the speakers while there was an open bar at the back, as well as a few tables of snacks. Everyone, except for some key personnel knowing the truth about the President's arrival, believed that the Mayor was the person coming to the BPRI to greet everyone and thank them for what they had been doing to protect the planet. However, no one asked why there weren't any media at this event; all of them knew secrecy needed to be kept about the true existence of the supernatural. People were milling around, while others were seated at their tables, and chatting about the gala. Many pointed at the empty, decorated stage which contained a lectern, and a few chairs. However, the whole truth would be realised in twenty minutes, after the President had completed a tour of dorms,

It was twenty minutes later that Cordelia and Angel walked onto the stage from a door to the left, the both of them dressed in formal wear as the ensouled Vampire placed his hand on the small of Cordelia's back as they were walking up the stairs, and remained even once they reached the lectern. Angel then leaned in and whispered that she looked beautiful. Cordelia smiled at him before he stepped to one side, and she then turned to the faces in front of her and tapped her fingers on the microphone. She got everyone's attention and then asked them to take their seats.

"Thank you all for coming for this special day," said Cordelia as the sounds around her from people talking slowly ebbed away, and everyone sat down. Cordelia held onto both sides of the lectern, and scanned the curious faces around her, and then stopped at Tara, who knew what was going on since she was the one who provided Faith with the spell bag that disguised the President's motorcade, and then at Camille who was looking at her with curiosity on her face, and then at Kennedy who was mouthing silently 'what's going on?'

And all Cordelia could do was smile as she looked back at Angel, and then at the sea of faces in front of her. She thought back to the very first day she found out the truth about Buffy and her role in protecting people from the darkness that always seemed to find a way to permeate this city, and then to everything that had happened since that very first day to this very point in time.

A soft smile on her face, Cordelia spoke, "I would like to welcome every one of you to the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Investigation. As you know, our official cover is researching the paranormal through the scientific process, and many of our people have given talks at some of the best colleges in the country on parapsychology and... well, you know what I 'm talking about. All of you are also aware of the television show where we feature some of our very own Potential Slayers as investigators who are called into homes and businesses for alleged hauntings, most of which really don't pan out. That, and a few other things we go are for the public that are already in the public domain, but all of you here know the truth... you know the truth about what happens out there. And because of what we do that the public does not know about... it is for that reason that we have a very special guest, but before we go on to greeting the Mayor of our city…"

At hearing the Mayor was in the BPRI, the crowd clapped with Cordelia looking back at the door where the Mayor was standing with the President, and the others. She then turned back to the crowd and asked everyone to calm down, and that there would be time to approach the man for autographs. Once the laughter had died down, Cordelia welcomed Callie's parents, who were seated with Wesley, Rona, Satsu, Violet, and Molly.

"The death of your daughter has changed the way we do some things at the BPRI," said Cordelia as she looked at the murdered Potential Slayer's parents, "and while I am unable to reveal what exactly we have done, we have come across a way to enable the rescue of a Slayer or Potential anywhere in the world. I can assure you that the person who killed Callie has been caught, and while this person is someone who cannot be tried in the justice system, I can assure you that she is paying for what she has done."

Callie's parents simply nodded their heads before Wesley leaned in, and told them that Cordelia had something to tell them in private. He looked at the confused looks on their faces, and then explained that Cordelia was going to explain to them, along with Angel, the reason why their daughter's killer wasn't going to be put on trial while adding, "I know you have been feeling that there are some thing's we have been hiding from you about Callie's murder; but it's only now that we've received permission from the NID to tell you the truth."

Wesley saw that they were about to say something, so he whispered that he wanted the both of them to have closure; and that if they wanted to, they could confront the being that killed their daughter through a video link. The parents nodded their heads before tightening their hold on each other and then turning to face Cordelia who introduced the Mayor. Everyone got to their feet and clapped as the Mayor walked onto the stage, thanked Cordelia and Angel, and then stood behind the lectern while the two co-administrators of the BPRI sat down on the seats. He spoke for a little while before he welcomed the original Scoobies onto the stage as music played in the background. The Mayor introduced Buffy, Xander, Willow, and then Giles before telling the crowd that the four were the ones who had begun fighting against the growing evil in Sunnydale. He told the crowd about the first time he suspected the truth about Sunnydale and admitted that he was stunned to have his suspicions confirmed after he became Mayor and was briefed by Angel, "and I can think of no better people to fight the literal evils that lie in the dark".

He then talked about the Harvest, and then to the near disaster caused by Mayor Wilkins, the threat caused by Glory, and to the battle against Balthazar that cost the lives of many potential Slayers and witches.

He then turned away from the lectern and thanked each one of the Scoobies before going back to the microphone, and giving a wide smile on his face, "if you thought I was the VIP whom I'm sure you heard the rumours about, well, let me tell you that you're only half right. Given the secrecy for the real existence of the BPRI, our VIP's visit has been a closely guarded secret. And I have to ask each and every one of you who are present, to keep this secret close to your vests. Ladies and gentlemen, let me take this moment to introduce the President of the United States, Henry Hayes."

The entire hall was silent; with Kennedy looking at Tara in surprise, as were many of the others in the room. Tara feigned surprise as well, particularly since Kennedy wasn't too fond of secrets being kept between them.

"Seriously," said the Mayor leaning forward into the microphone, "the President is here."

The Presidential march then began to play as the guests rose to their feet and clapped, while others cheered as President Hayes walked onto the stage with General O'Neill behind him with Faith by his side. The other members of the Secret service had already taken positions around the room and were watching the cheering crowd while President Hayes waved and smiled, before shaking the Mayor's hand. At the same time, Faith whispered into her earpiece that she visually scanned the surroundings and the President was in no danger, "I'm connected to Red, and if she feels anything, she'll let me know."

"Everyone's excited," whispered Willow after pressing down on her earpiece while she felt the emotions that permeated the room, "some in disbelief… but nothing too dangerous. Got a few who're thinking that the never voted for the President though."

Faith chuckled at that comment, as did General O'Neill who took their seats next to Giles.

"Thank you," said the President as he nodded his head from the lectern while putting on his glasses. He smiled at everyone as the cheers and clapping slowly subsided and the crowd started to take their seats. The President, once it was quiet, with a few murmurs here and there, thanked Cordelia, Angel, and the other Scoobies for the tour before turning back to the crowd in from of him, "it's been a few years since finding out the truth about the supernatural, about demons, vampires, and every type of monsters that I once thought existed only in nightmares and stories. Imagine my surprise upon learning that all of this was true, that this planet is in danger of being overrun by demonic hordes… or being sent to hell, or hell being brought over here. Then imagine my surprise upon learning that there are people out there working in secret, protecting us from this evil."

The President then looked back at Buffy and the others before turning to the crowd again and continuing, "Angel, Buffy Summers, Xander Harris, Rupert Giles, and Major Willow Rosenberg have worked together to stop one apocalypse after another since 1996, ever since they were in high school. They put their lives on the line, eventually being joined by Miss Cordelia Chase, and various other allies, in this secret war. And in all that time, led by Miss Summers, they have never sought recognition or a pat on the back. Miss Summers told me, as we were touring the dorms, that this was her calling to be a Slayer. Like any sixteen-year-old, she was terrified… as I am sure many of the Potential Slayers here are terrified, as are the parents, of what could happen in the future. Where it was different before; now, this time, there are resources that have been made available that would prevent a team going out in the field without any emergency backup, and there are defences, both technological and magical, around this entire compound that would prevent both internal and external attacks. Everything is being done to make sure that all of you are protected."

It would be a few minutes later, following the President's speech, that he and the Mayor presented the original Scoobies with plaques thanking them for their service in their earlier years. Before long, the President, joined by Willow and Faith as another layer to the President's security, shadowed him and the Mayor while they went on the floor to meet with the Potentials and their families, and the others who were present. In the meantime, General O'Neill was talking to Cordelia and Angel, and it was then he caught a glimpse of his clone with Dawn, Joyce, and the kids. The older man discretely nodded his head at his clone, who nodded back before turning back to their respective conversations. In the meantime, Kennedy asked Tara again if she had known about this from the beginning, to which the blonde witch said that she did not, all the while holding onto Camille who was looking up at the balloons.

Kennedy smirked at Tara and then looked down at Camille who was looking up at the bunting just before being approached by an excited Jay and Rose. The two kids asked Camille if she wanted to go out to the gardens, to which Camille looked up at Tara and Kennedy and asking them if she could. Tara chuckled, nodding her head before telling Camille and the kids not to do anything to the flowers and trees in the garden, "they tell me everything."

The three kids chuckled before running out into the hallway and heading out to the garden. It was the same place where Tara and other witches, as well as the trainee witches, performed their meditation exercises.

The gala would go on for another hour and a half, with the President, having said his thanks once again before being led to Cordelia and Angel's office with Buffy and the other Scoobies by their side. It was in the office, that the President gave a proper welcome to Jay, Rose, and Camille to Earth before going onto asking Angel if he received the letters that were sent to him two weeks ago.

"Yea," replied Angel as he walked around his table. He opened the top drawer, reached in, and then took out a pile of white envelopes which had the Presidential seal embossed on the left side. Angel and Cordelia remembered the day they received the letters through a courier direct from the White House, and they had been curious ever since that day on what they contained.

"As you all know," said the President looking at Buffy, Xander, Tara, and the others, "this is my last term in office. I will be leaving the Presidency in a little under two years, and there is a lot of things that I… that all of us still have to do. I know that, although all you may not show it, there has been something weighing all of you down in regards to a certain incident."

Willow looked at Faith, who gave a little smile. The both of them knew what was about to happen, and they turned to smile at the surprise on Buffy's face. Angel handed the President the letters, who then handed them one by one to Buffy, Xander, Tara, Giles, and Dawn while Jon, Joyce, and the kids looked on. Jon looked at General O'Neill and tried to read the older man's expressions about what was going on… but all he got was a nod from the General, and a small smile. And that was all Jon needed as he turned back to Dawn, and walked over to her before placing an arm around her waist while she opened the letter. Willow, Faith, Kennedy, General O'Neill, and the President looked on, while Cordelia held onto Angel, as Buffy was the first to read her letter, and then look up with her eyes wide open.

"This… this…." she stammered, "this..."

"Goddess," whispered Tara as she and Kennedy read the former's letter while Joyce rushed up to Buffy who had a smile on her face, before looking up at Faith. She saw her sister Slayer nodding her head before saying that she received her letter some time back. Then everyone looked at Dawn, who yelped out loud before hugging Jon and then rushing to hug Buffy and Willow.

As for Giles, he looked at the letter, and then folded it back up with a small smile on his face before looking up at the President, and then at Willow.

"It's true, Giles," the redhead said with a smile on her face as she then hugged the Watcher. Giles held on tight to her, nothing was said between the two of them while the three kids observed the looks of joy on everyone's faces.

"As you know," said the General after getting a nod from the President after everyone had calmed down, with Willow now holding onto both Dawn and Buffy, who had Faith and Kennedy by her side, "everything that happened since that particular incident has already happened. Nothing we could do or say would ever change that. But all of us see that as a blip on many years of faithful service to the protection of this planet."

"And what happened that day is something that I've already put behind me," said Willow before she kissed the side of Dawn's head, and then rubbed Buffy's back before smiling at Xander and the others, "we've already moved on from there, and this is just an acknowledgement of that."

"We know that some of are in the last year of your probation," said the President, "and like the letter states, once that year's been passed… your pardons will have been activated. You all have done great work in protecting this planet, and I hope this news gives you the encouragement to continue all the great work you've done."

**BPRI, twenty minutes later, 1230 hours.**

After the meeting with the President, which ended soon after Buffy gave the man a tight hug, the Scoobies, along with Willow, General O'Neill, Faith, and Jon headed to a private room with Buffy and the others. In the meantime, the President, Angel, and Cordelia were about to have a sit-down with Callie's parents. Back with Willow and the others, and before they continued with the celebration of getting their pardons, the redhead and Faith asked Tara about the possibility of restoring Apollo's soul on New Kobol. Tara told Willow that she wasn't sure what would be the protocol in restoring the soul of another vampire, on another planet. She clarified by saying that she wasn't sure if the ritual on New Kobol would work since he didn't die there, "by right it really shouldn't matter since the soul, the human soul, is supposed to travel into the ether. And theoretically, according to my books, the ether is everywhere… so technically, we should be able to restore a soul from anywhere."

"Can you come with us tomorrow to New Kobol and give it a try?" asked Faith.

"If it doesn't work on New Kobol," said General O'Neill as Tara and the others turned to him, "we'll use the Odyssey, since the Galactica is still being refitted, to travel to Kobol where we'd perform the ritual."

"But I've never restored a soul," said Tara as she looked around at everyone, and then at Willow, "I.. I mean it'll maybe take some time for me to…"

"You anchored Angel's soul, Tara," stated Willow.

"That was something completely different, Will," said Tara, "restoring a soul is… put it this way, Angel already has his soul; and anchoring that to Miss Chase was difficult in of itself. But half of the work was already done for me; you already restored his soul, and the other part took a lot out of me, and…"

"Tara was exhausted for three days," said Kennedy as she looked at Willow, and then at Faith and General O'Neill.

"I haven't used magic in years," said Willow softly as Faith held her wife's hand, "I…."

"We could try the soul-anchoring another time, but I would need some time to prepare for the re-ensoulment ritual, and…"

"It took me three days," said Willow softly as she looked at Buffy, and then at Faith, "we had to gather the ingredients, and the Orb of Thesula, and…"

"I have another one in storage," said Giles as everyone looked at him in surprise, "I had to keep one in reserve just in case."

"Okay, so we have the Orb," said Buffy, "and Tara? It'll take you how long to prepare?"

"Same time it took Willow," said Tara before turning to the redhead, "Will, you have the raw magical power needed for this. I know you haven't done that much magic, but you didn't have that much knowledge or control back in high school either. And… and I'll be there to help center you while you do the ritual, and then I'll finish up with the soul anchoring. It's the second part which is going to take a lot out of me."

"Red?" asked the General looking at Willow.

"It's up to you," whispered Faith as she looked at Willow, while Tara told the redhead that they could have the two rituals done on the same day. Willow, while Tara was talking, was looking at Faith the entire time as she tightened her hold on the dark-haired Slayer's hand. It was at that same moment, Willow and Faith found themselves in a mental projection of a beach. They were standing on the yellow sand while the sun shone down from the clear blue sky, a gentle breeze waving their hair about. Faith reached out and held Willow's other hand, the bot of them now facing each other, before whispering again that this was her choice; Tara could do the ritual in three days, and then a few days later anchor Apollo's soul to whoever volunteered from the Colonial side.

Willow and Faith rested their forehead's against each other, each listening to the other breathing in and out before Willow whispered that she was afraid. She told Faith that restoring Angel's soul was the first true taste of magic, and ever since then she wanted more and more, "and you know about the wish; I hurt Buffy and the others."

"No one stopped you then," whispered Faith as she looked into Willow's eyes, "and now you have someone who can stop you; you. Red… you can stop yourself. And you have me, I mean it, you really have me by your side, Red. And I know you won't get pulled down, and you know what? If you do get pulled down, I know you'll fight to get back up… and I'll be here offering everything I have. We have our link, Red… use that as your anchor."

"Rack took all my magic away from me, Faith," said Willow before reminding her wife about her jaunt to the alternate Earth after she was ascended, "even if I wanted to help, I have nothing."

"Red," said Faith as she placed a hand on her cheek as they stood on the beach with the ocean waves hitting their feet, "you always have something."

Out of the mental projection, only a second had passed before Willow turned to Tara and told her that she wasn't sure if she still had the magic in her to do the ritual since Rack stole all her remaining magic. Tara offered to check, which made Willow nod her head before Tara walked towards her and asked the redhead to reach out with her hands. Willow lifted her arms, palms up, and Tara hovered her hands over the redhead's. Tara's hands started to glow green, while Willow's hands glowed a faint blue.

It was something that didn't surprise Tara, who told Willow that she was still collecting magical energy. Willow gently pulled her arms away and told them that there was another reason that she didn't want to use magic.

"Commander Adama saw me when he was a little boy," said Willow, "I use magic now? And he, and the others will know that something's up; that if I'm capable of using magic, then I am very capable of being the same person he saw. And I'm sure that he'd want to stay with us wherever we go, and I'm guessing so would Roslin. The excuse we have about genetic drift will have a large crack that'll be difficult to fix if they see me using magic, and I'm not ready to tell them that I was Athena."

"Then I can be prepared in three days," said Tara wth a small smile, and nod, while Faith placed her arm around Willow's shoulders before Tara told her 'thanks' for considering being the one to handle the re-ensoulment.

"There's no one else I'd trust to do this, Tara," Willow said honestly nodding her head.

"Tara," General O'Neill spoke, "where do you think would be the best place to carry out the ritual? New Kobol, or Kobol?"

"Like I said, General," said Tara, "a soul goes into the ether, and the ether is everywhere. I mean…. I can't say how it would work on an intergalactic level, but those who die on Earth, rise up on Earth.. and the soul is called from the Ether to Earth. I can't tell you if the ritual will work on New Kobol or Kobol until we go and try it out."

"Okay," said the General nodding his head, "I'll talk to Miss Chase and Angel about the SGC borrowing Buffy, Kennedy and another Slayer to watch the Major; and we'll need Tara to perform the ritual. I'll have SG-1 watch your backs on New Kobol and Kobol; hopefully, we don't have to go to Kobol. In the event that we do, the Odyssey will be orbiting New Kobol the day Tara performs the ritual; and if it fails, SG-1 and you guys will take a puddle jumper with the Colonials to the Odyssey since the Galactica is undergoing an emergency upgrade."

"Tara," asked Faith, "how about the soul anchoring?"

"We should get that done soon after the re-ensoulment," said Kennedy.

"We can wait for a little bit," said Buffy with her arms crossed over her chest while deep in thought, "once he gets his soul back, he'll essentially be the person he used to be. Well, mostly. Helps that he didn't kill anyone, though, but the Colonials should be warned that he can't have sex in those three days, or else.."

"Soul goes bye-bye," Xander said waving his hand.

"It's best that the person who becomes the anchor have a relationship with him that is already established," added Tara, "close friends, close confidants, boyfriend, girlfriend, and… I guess that his father would do too, but the problem is that the anchor would last as long as the other person is alive. And the Commander is… I mean…"

"Old?" asked General O'Neill.

"Like you," said Faith as she raised an eyebrow at the General while Xander and Giles chuckled, and Willow coughed.

"Very funny," was the dry reply from General O'Neill before he turned to Tara and told her that he'll ask the Commander to select people that he trusted to know the truth about Apollo; that everything would be explained to him during the briefing to be held in three days.

**New Kobol, 1230 hours, three days later.**

With SG-1, and the BPRI personnel standing in one corner of the refugee unit where the briefing was being held, the Colonials were stunned upon what they had just heard from Tara who, together with Riley and Buffy, explained what was going to happen on New Kobol. The Colonials, consisting of Commander Adama, Roslin, the Vice-President, Dee, Kat, Starbuck, Helo, and the entire quorum of Twelve had their mouths hanging open after what they had just heard.

"Wait.. wait," said Kat as she waved her hands about while looking at Tara, "you're telling me that you'll not only be restoring a soul, you'll be attaching it to someone else."

"I have to admit, Colonel," said the Commander as he looked at Riley, his hopes of getting Apollo back seemingly slipping away at the thought of someone having an aversion to his soul being anchored with theirs. The Commander had already volunteered, but it was Tara who said that the magic she was going to be wielding needed someone younger to handle the strain. She explained that the Commander may find himself getting weaker progressively if he anchored Apollo's soul to his.

"That's why the soul I already anchored," said Tara referring to Angel and Cordelia, "needed someone younger. It's a very… it's hard to explain, but it's like a feeling of yourself being weighed down. If the ritual is performed when the person being anchored to is younger, then it has time to solidify and mature. For my two friends, it would be matured within two years, and she won't feel any of the effects. But with you Commander? It would take a little bit longer, and during that time, you would get weaker. There is something else, whoever is being connected to Major Adama will share feelings and…"

"He'll be able to read minds?" asked Helo.

"No," said Tara shaking her head before continuing, "but they can feel each other. There is a bond between them. So when one dies… the other will feel the death and.. and there will be an emptiness. Like a part of you is lost. It's the same warning I gave my friends, and they accepted it. So, when he dies… she will feel an emptiness that stays with them."

At that, Willow and Faith looked at each other, remembering the link they shared before looking back at Tara.

"The benefit outweighs any negatives," said Riley.

"Your son will be able to have a normal life," said Satsu before shaking her head and correcting herself before some of the Quorum members could pitch in and get their say, "at least as normal of a life as can be expected. He is still a dangerous man, but he will be able to make decisions with a clear conscious."

"If he was a good man when he was alive," said Tara gently as she approached the Commander, the man looking at the young woman and having a feeling of calm permeate him, "then he will be a good man while he is ensouled. He will be your son again, Commander."

"He will receive special bags of pigs blood," said Riley while everyone nodded.

"I'll begin the soul restoration ritual on New Kobol today," said Tara while some of the Quorum members were delivering prayers to the gods, and another was asking Roslin if this was all a joke; that they were playing with the will of the gods. Tara interrupted what it was Roslin was about to say, and told the quorum members that she wasn't interfering in the natural order of nature, "Major Adama is an unholy creature. He is undead, not exactly dead… which means that there is a demon in his body. His soul has been pushed out, and what this ritual will do is bring it back. Restoring it to the original host."

"Like Angel," said Roslin.

"Yes," replied Dr. Burke.

"After this ritual, I will be exhausted," said Tara as she looked at the Commander, and then at Roslin, Billy, and the others, "I'll need to recharge for the next three days, and if everything goes well… I'll return to New Kobol and perform the anchoring ritual."

"What happens if we cannot make a decision?" asked Dee as Billy looked at her, wondering what she was thinking. He knew that before meeting the Earthers, she and Apollo had been spending some time together despite the both of them having gone out a few times. They were not dating by any means, but he hoped that the both of them still had a shot. Although recent events made him question that, especially when he had seen Dee talking to Colonel Mitchell earlier with her hands behind her back – and giving him a wide smile.

"He cannot have one moment of pure happiness," Buffy said as she shuddered, remembering the release of Angelus into Sunnydale. Billy heard the slight quiver in her voice before turning towards Dee again, while Buffy was about to continue Dee put her hand up.

"Meaning?" asked Dee.

"Sex," said Kennedy dryly as Starbuck chuckled while Dee's face turned red in embarrassment, and Kat only snickered, "he can't have sex for the next three or four days."

"Oh," said Dee as she looked away while recalling the wrestling training they were doing a few months back on the Galactica, "right… of.. of course."

Dr. Burke smiled at Dee's reaction before turning to Tara, asking her if she wanted to begin the ritual immediately. Tara nodded her head before Colonel Mitchell said that it would be best if Faith and Satsu headed to the room where they were keeping Apollo, and radio in once the soul was restored.

"You'll know it immediately," said Buffy, nodding her head at Satsu, "best way to tell is that his eyes will glow for a few seconds."

"I'll go with them," said Starbuck before Commander Adama added that he would be accompanying them as well. Riley and Colonel Mitchell nodded their heads while the others stayed behind. As the door closed behind them, Willow helped Tara take out the materials for the ritual while Colonel Mitchell, Colonel Carter, Roslin, and the Quorum members watched in silence as the two of them set up the ritual materials. Tara drew the symbols while Willow set down the animal bones from memory. The entire setting up took about five minutes, and it was a minute later that Faith radioed in saying that they were in the hallway outside Apollo's room.

"Copy that," replied Colonel Carter as she looked at Willow looking at the symbols with a far-away look in her eyes for a few seconds before getting onto her feet, and then stepping back. She then saw Kennedy take out a box from the small case they brought with them containing the materials for the ritual, and hand it over to Tara. The blonde witch opened it and the two Colonels, Teal'c, Vala, and Daniel caught a glimpse of a glass sphere.

"The Orb of Thesula," said Willow when she was mentally contacted by Vala. She stared at the ball and recalled that night long ago; the attack by Angelus' vampires just as she began the ritual, an attack that left her unconscious for hours. She then recalled getting up, and somehow completing the ritual… something she would later realize was thanks to the intervention of Melina and Hera. Back in the present day, Tara began to explain what was going to happen next, and that the Orb was the key pat of the Ritual. Willow then walked up to Colonel Carter and the others as Tara sat down on the tarp covered floor.

"Faith," said Colonel Carter over her radio as Tara told the Colonials that she was about to begin her attempt.

"If it does not work on New Kobol," said Colonel Mitchell, "we have the Odyssey in orbit ready to take us to Kobol to complete the ritual. And that's a big 'if'."

"Understood," replied Helo as Dee, Kat, and the others looked on… some with curiosity, disgust, and other with scepticism.

Back in the basement of the tower that contained Apollo's prison, Starbuck, Commander Adama, Satsu and Faith were staring at the vampire form of the Colonial officer as he slammed his fists against the transparent door. He bared his fangs as he stared at Starbuck, and then at Faith and Satsu. Apollo had the knowledge the demon possessed, and it had heard legends of the Slayer… ancient stories passed down about a destroyer meant to wipe them out. He had already encountered a few of them when first arriving at New Kobol after his transformation, and now he was facing two of those he met before, " _the both of you, again. Open the door and I'll show you what a Kobolian vampire can do, Slayers."_

" _Lee,"_ barked Commander Adama, " _this ends today, one way or another, and…"_

" _You're finally going to kill your own son?"_ smiled Apollo _, "just like you killed Zack?"_

" _Lee_ ," hissed Starbuck _, "shut…"_

" _Shhhhh,"_ said Apollo staring at Starbuck as he tilted his head while Satsu reached over her shoulder and grabbed the hilt of her sword after Colonel Carter sent another message saying that Tara was about to begin, _"I can smell him on you, Kara."_

" _I…."_

" _Was he a good frack, Kara?"_ giggled Apollo with his hands on the transparent door while Starbuck looked away as she crossed her arms over her chest while Commander Adama looked at her confused. The both of them then turned their heads sharply towards the door when Apollo ran, and then, crashed into it and growled at the both of them. HE then turned his head towards Starbuck, and a smile formed _, "Baltar must have been good, Kara… the smell on you is fresh… this morning? How does it feel to frack a traitor?"_

" _I…. I don't… traitor?"_ asked Starbuck while Commander Adam was telling Lee to keep quiet.

" _Gaius Baltar is the reason the colonies fell,"_ said Apollo as Starbuck shook her head while Faith closed her eyes, and translated what was being said, to Satsu _, "you've been fracking a traitor; not bad, Kara… first a Cylon, and now a traitor. What next? You want to frack me?"_

" _No,"_ said the stunned Starbuck as she took a few steps back while the Colonial Marines looked at each other in equal surprise as well. They had no idea of this fact as they turned to the Commander, who ordered them to keep silent on the issue of Baltar before turning to Starbuck, and grabbing her shoulders. She looked into the Commander's eyes while recalling that she had been sleeping with him for the past few days, a way to forget everything that had gone wrong in her life; and now, she knew immediately what Apollo had said was true, that Baltar was a traitor. She felt dirty while a lump rose in her throat as she jerked away from the Commander whilst shaking her head, her entire body numb as she heard Apollo laughing inside his cell.

" _I… I…"_ said Starbuck before she turned and ran. The Commander sighed, and then rushed after the blonde officer. Eventually catching up to her before she reached the teleportation rings at the end of the hallway. While the Commander was telling Starbuck the reasoning for still keeping Baltar around, Apollo laughed while turning towards Faith and Satsu _._

" _Come in here, Slayers,"_ growled Apollo _, "show you what you can do… my kind has heard the legends, and now, I…"_

"Here we go," said Colonel Carter's voice over the radio as Faith smiled.

" _What are you smiling at… what…?"_ Apollo demanded to know as he pounded his fist on the transparent door.

"You'll see soon," said Satsu, it was something that Faith translated as Apollo pounded the door with his fists, demanding that they come into the room to fight him. Back in the refugee unit, the Colonials and the Earther personnel felt a temperature drop while Tara was whispering in latin. Willow rubbed her hands together as her breath condensed in the air, as did the breathes of the other in the unit much to their surprise.

And then Tara opened her eyes once again and stared at the Orb of Thesula.

"It's time," whispered Willow as Colonel Carter looked at her, and imagined the redhead doing what Tara was about to do. For a long time, she was a sceptic on anything magic… even now as she recalled the ball of light that Willow formed when she first arrived at the SGC. She always had an alternate explanation for magic, or some of the rituals she had heard about from Willow…. Including the one that had sent her 'spirit' to the Ori galaxy – the first time Daniel and Vala encountered the Ori, or when she took Tara to the Alpha Site to test her theory that Willow was infested with nanites. But the blonde officer always had an explanation, but this time she couldn't think of a plausible explanation. She was about to see, with her own eyes, the restoration of a soul… she had heard Willow's tale of restoring Angel's soul all those years ago; but to see it with her own eyes was completely different.

Colonel Carter looked at Willow, who looked back at her and said that everything was going to be alright.

"I trust Tara," she said before turning back to the witch who started to recite the full incantation.

"Quod perditum est, invenietur.

Nici mort, nici al fiinţei,

te invoc spirit al trecerii.

Gods, bind him, cast his heart from the evil realm.

Let him know the pain of humanity, gods.

Reach your wizened hands to me. Give me the sword...

Te implor, Doamne; nu ignoră aceasta rugăminte.

Lăsa orbită să fie vasul care-i vă transportă sufletul la el.

Este scris, aceasta putere este dreptul poporul meu de a conduce.

Redă trupului ce separe omul de animal.

Aşa să fie cu ajutorul acestui magic glob de cristal.

Aşa să fie! Aşa să fie!

Acum! Acum!

"Oh my," said Vala as the Ord started to glow a bright white light, "is…. is that…"

"A soul," said Willow, a smile developing on her face as Tara placed her hand over the glowing orb. Willow looked at Colonel Carter, and then at Colonel Mitchell, Daniel, and Teal'c who were stunned speechless at what they were looking at. Willow could feel the surprise and the awe from the Colonials as well before Tara whispered, and the Orb vanished before she fell to the side, with Kennedy rushing forward to catch her in her arms.

"It.. it's done," said Tara looking at Willow and then at Kennedy, "I'll sleep… little while."

"Sleep," smiled Kennedy while Daniel, the first one to break out of the collective shock at what had just happened, contacted Faith and asked her if the ritual worked.

"Stand by," said Faith as she and Satsu stared at the screaming Apollo who had his hands on his head while he fell to his knees.

" _NO! NO! NO!"_ he screamed as the Marines looked into the room while Satsu took out her sword and held it tight in her hand. At that same time, hearing the screams from Apollo, both Commander Adama and Starbuck rushed back to the door… only to see Apollo's eyes glow for just an instant before he fell on his side.

" _Lee!"_ yelled the Commander as he placed his hands on the transparent door while Starbuck had her hands over her mouth _, "Lee!"_

As for Faith, she stared at the vampire while taking out her Zat, and telling Satsu to be prepared.

" _Dad_?" said Apollo as he looked at his father with tears gathering in his eyes and he immediately remembered his death, and the Earther he killed on Kobol. He remembered drinking her blood until her heart stopped, and he felt sick inside… and sorrow at what he had done. He murdered an innocent woman, someone he should have helped as a member of the Colonial military. Apollo started to sob as he remembered the things he said upon returning to New Kobol, he remembered nearly killing Roslin, and Racetrack. He remembered the threats he made on all of them as he broke down crying while mumbling, " _gods help me, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."_

" _Open the door!"_ yelled Commander Adama as he stared at his sobbing son. The Marines, still stunned, took a few seconds to move before they followed the orders of their Commander. Faith and Satsu immediately rushed forward and gently pushed the Commander and the others behind them while the sobbing Apollo lay on the ground, his front facing them while mumbling that he was sorry.

Faith and Satsu took positions on either side of the man, each one prepared to dust him in case he made a wrong move. AS they cautiously walked in first, Faith told Colonel Mitchell that the door was ordered open by Commander Adama, but only because he had seen the eyes glow, "and the poor guy's voice sounds different, Cam. What B told me happened to Angel when his soul was restored happened again, his eyes glowed and now he's crying like a baby."

"Be careful," said Colonel Mitchell, "Teal'c and Carter are on the way to you."

"Got it," said the dark haired slayer while the Commander cautiously walked in, and then kneeled down in front of Apollo before reaching out with one hand, which then lay on his shoulder. Apollo looked up at the Old Man, and then closed his eyes while turning his head away and continued to apologize while tears fell on the ground.

"You're home, Lee," whispered the Commander as he reached down and then helped Apollo sit up, before hugging him, "you're home, Lee…. You're home."

Satsu and Faith looked on, their hands never relaxing their holds on the weapon that were being held. As for Starbuck, she leaned back against the wall as Apollo continued to cry on the Commander's shoulder. She wiped some tears before creeping out of the room, and towards the ring platform, with her hands rolled into fists. A mixture of anger, betrayal, and some relief that Apollo's soul had been restored, Starbuck knew she had to have a talk with Baltar; and then she'll demand an explanation from the Commander and Roslin.

TBC.

 


	201. The Sounds

**Refugee Unit, New Kobol, a minute later.**

Just as Colonel Carter and Teal'c left the refugee unit and head for the tower where Apollo was being kept, Roslin took a step forward while still looking in amazement at Tara. She knew that everything she and the other Colonials had seen or heard was antithetical to the Sacred Scrolls; the dead were supposed to either be given rewards in Elysium, or they could be sent to Hades for all eternity. Nowhere in the scrolls did it say that a life, a soul, could be brought back to reanimate someone who was already dead.

The truth was, Roslin thought that what they had been briefed on earlier was just to make Commander Adama feel as if everything had been done to 'ensoul' Apollo. She couldn't deny the explanation of the demon inhabiting Apollo's body and turning him into a vampire, especially since the Scrolls had mentioned the possibility demons taking over the bodies of human beings for their own dastardly deeds. Even the Scrolls of Pythia mentioned the presence of a lower demon that would help them in their quest for a new home; and upon that thought entering her mind, Roslin wondered if Apollo could be that lower demon.

'But we are already on a new home,' thought Roslin to herself, 'lower demons.. it could just be some saying or… is it Sharon? Could she be the lower demon? A non-human entity who would guide us home? But then again, she didn't really guide us home, or… stop it, Laura. What happened, happened… if Lee has hi soul back then all we could do is thank the gods, and hope that he doesn't lose it. But still, there are so many questions.'

Roslin pushed that though to the back of her head. Deep down, Roslin was a religious person, and hearing about a soul being restored was something different; something she thought impossible, and if she hadn't seen it with her own two eyes, she would have said it was heresy. She looked over her shoulder at Billy, who was just as stunned as her, and then at the other Colonials while Kennedy lifted Tara in her arms, and then she looked at the Vice-President, Dee, Kat, and the members of the quorum who were already ordered to keep anything that happened secret. Roslin looked at the Gemmenese and Sagittarian representatives as they went on their knees and started to pray; while some of the others stayed on their feet and prayed to their various deities such as Athena, Zeus, Apollo, and even Poseidon.

"I know it's a lot to take in," said Willow as she and Colonel Mitchell, together with Daniel and Vala approached the President, the Vice-President, and Helo, "but we can promise you that Major Adama's been ensouled. It's going to take some time for him to get used to his new situation; but he'll be the man you knew."

"This.. this is…" stuttered a still stunned Roslin.

"This is something new for you guys," said Buffy while Riley and Dr. Burke came up to her, "I get that, but there are things that exist which you can't explain… heck, there are things that even we can't explain. And this is one of them… trust me, it will give you a headache if you still try coming up with an explanation."

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," said Dr. Burke as Kennedy gently placed Tara on a cot at the far side of the refugee unit. She then turned around after covering her with a blanket and stood next to Buffy.

"So, just ask away," said Riley, "anything you need to know about what happened, or what happens next.. I mean, these guys will come back in three days for the anchoring ritual so if any of you has any questions, then this is the best time to ask."

"Best person to ask would be Tara," said Kennedy looking over her shoulder at her sleeping partner, and then back at the Colonials, "but I was there the day she helped our friends. I can tell you exactly what happened."

While Kennedy and the others were answering questions the best they could, Colonel Carter and Teal'c were nearing the tower where Apollo was being held. All the while, Colonel Carter still couldn't believe what she had just seen; the restoration of a soul… a human soul. The Colonel walked on the grass with Teal'c under the cloudy sky with the sun still shining through, muttering that it was amazing.

"Indeed," said Teal'c as he nodded his head before looking over at the Colonel, "to think that Willow Rosenberg has done this before, is fascinating."

"Yea," said the Colonel as she looked forward while continuing to walk towards the tower where Apollo was being kept. Over the course of the past few years, the Colonel had come to accept that there are some things that are simply unexplainable, and having what was supposed to be a soul appear in a glass sphere was simply another unexplainable event.

At least that is what she continued telling herself.

As the two of them continued to near the tower, they saw Starbuck walk towards, and then rush past them without a word or a look at them. The Colonel and Teal'c stepped, and then turned at the sight of the blonde woman's clenched fists as the Colonial pilot walked out towards one of the Raptors. Colonel Carter and Teal'c then looked at each other, and then back at Starbuck before turning around and then continuing their walk towards the tower.

It wouldn't be long before they took the ring transporters to the basement, and then walked down the corridor to the room where they had been keeping Apollo. The both of them continued to hear sobs as they approached the room, and then looked in through the open door at Commander Adama holding onto his son tightly.

"Faith," said the Colonel gently as the dark haired Slayer nodded her head at the blonde, before turning back to Satsu and asking her to remain in the room with Apollo and the Commander just in case this was a ruse. Satsu nodded her head, and then Faith walked past the guards who were still staring stunned at the Colonial officer who had been threatening them with murder for the past few days. The Colonel, Teal'c, and Faith walked a few steps away from the room where they could talk, "so, is he really… I mean…"

"Saw the eyes glow, Sam," said Faith nodding her head, "and the guy's been crying like a baby and saying sorry. I think even without Tara checking on his aura, I can confirm he's got his soul back. Buffy once told me that Angel was the same when he had his soul put back into his body, so… yeah."

"However, he is still a danger," Teal'c said before pointing out that Faith had asked Satsu to stay in the room.

"I know Angel; he wont kill a human unless he absolutely had to," said Faith, at least not for food. And I know Spike too… the guy doesn't have a soul but he' got the will not to drink human blood. But this guy? I don't know him.. we don't know him… so for now, Satsu can take him out if he does anything funny."

"Faith!" shouted Satsu from the room. The three of them rushed to the room, only to see Commander Adama helping Apollo to his feet, the younger man shaking his head before pushing away the Commander, and then taking a few steps back while putting his hands over his ears.

" _Lee?"_ asked the Commander as he took a step forward, while Apollo took a few more steps back as he begged him and the others to leave _, "what… what is it?"_

" _Leave, dad,"_ said the Colonial pilot before he groaned while doubling over as he wrapped his arms around his abdomen _, "please, just…"_

"Faith?" asked Colonel Carter just as the Slayer put her hand up, signalling the Colonel that she would explain what she thought was happening. She then looked at the guards and asked them in Ancient Greek if Apollo drank any of the pigs blood that had been sent to New Kobol.

" _He refused,"_ said Commander Adama as Apollo went down on his knees before stumbling towards the wall, and just curling up against it, _"I… I came with guards and.. and he said that he would kill all of us even though he was in a weakened state. That he would have killed me, and all of the guards, Marines, and even Starbuck."_

" _Vampires can go on for a long time without feeding,"_ said Faith before translating what she said for Colonel Carter and the other Earthers benefit, before continuing in Ancient Greek when turning back to t eh Commander, _"I get that your people were afraid, but you could have told Riley."_

" _We should be able to solve our problems on our own,"_ whispered the Commander as he looked at Apollo before turning to Faith, and then looking at Colonel Carter, Teal'c, and Satsu _, "I… I thought that…"_

"This is still new, Commander," said the Colonel as Faith translated for her, the blonde officer still in disbelief that the dark haired Slayer had been hiding this fact from everyone, even Willow, but nevertheless... she was impressed, "and trust me, this is still new for me.. and for the others with the SGC. Everyone needs help."

" _Having Slayers come to New Kobol every time that…"_

"There would have been someone sent," said Colonel Carter nodding her head after Faith translated, "but for now…."

" _Leave, all of you, please,"_ begged Apollo as he looked at Commander Adama and then at the others with his eyes yellow _, "I… I am so hungry, please… I… I hear…"_

" _You hear our heartbeats,"_ said Faith gently as she slowly put her stake away _, "you hear the blood rushing in our veins. Don't you?"_

" _Leave,"_ said Apollo as he scuttled away to a corner of the room, and curled up against the wall, then went down into his knees, _"please leave… I… please, just go…"_

" _The fact that you're saying this,"_ said the Commander as he took a step forward, just before Faith held onto his shoulder and pulled him back slightly. She believed that Apollo was ensouled, but the fact was that with his hunger, there was no telling what was going to happen., She remembered that Angel once told her about the time when he drank a drying man in a diner after he had been shot following a robbery; he didn't want to, but he convinced himself that the man was already dying.. and that he was doing him a favour. After Angel drank his fill, what he did weighed down on him even more… leading him to focus solely on vermin, such as rats, in the alleys of New York. Back in the present day, Faith didn't want the Commander to be an easy target for Apollo in case his hunger took him over, but gently pulling back didn't stop the older man from speaking, _"this means that you know what you… what you want to do isn't right."_

" _You're hungry,"_ said Faith after translating what the Commander just told the vampire to Colonel Carter and the Earthers. She then told the Colonel that she'll translate everything once she spoke with Apollo; and then turned back to the new vampire, _"we'll get you some of the pigs blood that has been sent over, to settle you down, but your dad is right. The fact that you don't want to hurt us supports the fact that the ensouling ritual worked."_

" _Get to the medical building,"_ said Commander Adama to one of the Colonial Marines, _"get Doc Cottle here, tell him to bring a blood transfusion for Apollo. He'll know what it means, now go."_

" _Yes, sir,"_ said one of the Marines while the other one ran to the recently completed medical center that was located five minutes awa _y._

" _Once you drink the blood, you'll feel fine,"_ said Faith _, "trust us, we know what we're doing."_

It was nearly ten minutes later that the Marine returned with blue cooler box, with Doctor Cottle close behind. He looked through the door and heading in, crouching down as the Marine placed the cooler on the floor. The man looked at the pale Colonial pilot, and then at the ten packs of pigs blood in the cooler. Taking one out, he stood up, and slightly hesitated to take a step forward. He remembered the last two days he came here with Commander Adama and several Marines, he remembered the animalistic way that Apollo had looked at them before issuing his threat to kill them all when they opened the door. The doctor was ashamed of himself that day, his oath was to 'do no harm', but his fear overwhelmed him and he could not insist that the Commander order the door open so that his undead son could be fed; it was something he was still wrapping his head around after he was told what happened to Apollo two days ago.

Doctor Cottle still felt the same fear now, only this time… he managed to make it into the room, but he couldn't take the next few steps towards Apollo. On the way over to the tower, the Marine told him that something had changed, that Apollo seemed to be himself.. but still different. While his heart raced despite glancing over at Apollo, who was crying while curled into the corner, begging them to leave.

" _Doc,"_ said the Commander as he placed a hand on his shoulder, while reaching out with one hand for the blood bag _, "let me."_

Cottle then nodded his head, and handed him the bag of pigs blood before slowly walking towards Apollo with Faith and Satsu close behind. Without a word, the Commander placed a hand on Apollo's shoulder. When the Colonial officer looked at his father, he then got the scent of blood wafting through his nose, and looked down at the bag in the Commander's hand. Apollo instinctively knew that the scent was off, that the blood may fill him… may strengthen him again, that it was what he needed to survive, but it wasn't what a vampire wanted; a vampire wanted human blood.

Apollo's vampire instinct was telling him to sink his teeth into the Commander's neck and then drink him dry. But there was something there within him.. something that he could feel pushing him down towards the pigs blood. Apollo was afraid of what would happened with his father and the other humans in the room with him.. he was afraid that his instincts would take over and he would kill them all.

He then remembered the Earther he was standing over on Kobol. The woman who was still alive was mumbling something in the Earther language. Apollo remembered her heartbeat, he knew that despite the various scratches on her body.. that she could survive if she was taken to her people. But Apollo was hungry, and he had no conscious… Apollo remembered killing her by drinking every bit of her blood. There was no way to know if she had a family, if she had a mother and father who was waiting for her… all he knew was that an innocent woman died at his hands.

And then came to a decision.

Apollo reached down for the blood pack, and then picked it up and asked the Commander to look away.

"I… I… don't want you to see me like this," said Apollo, but the Commander shook his head saying that he was his son and that there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

However, Apollo, after going a small smile, turned away and sank his fangs into the blood bag. He drank the liquid while closing his eyes as he felt the thick stuff going down his throat. Once he was done, Apollo placed the empty bag on the floor while his back was to the others, and then wiped the remaining blood on his lips with the back of his hands.

" _BY the gods,"_ said Doctor Cottle as Apollo turned back, his skin getting back its colour in front of his eyes _, "Major?"_

" _I'm sorry, doc,"_ said Apollo as he looked away from the doctor, remembering what he had said two days ago _, "very sorry."_

"Major Adama," said Teal'c as Faith translated, "are you feeling well?"

" _Yes,"_ said Apollo nodding his head as he sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the wall, and his head hanging downwards towards the floor _, "what happened? I can think so clearly now, and... and I can feel"_

"You got your soul back," said Colonel Carter, leaving Apollo to look up at her in surprise, and then he felt a sting in his very core. And he knew it was true.

" _Kara?"_ asked Apollo as everyone looked around the room. Upon Colonel Carter saying that she walked past both he r and Teal'c when they were on the way to the tower. Teal'c then mentioned that she was heading for one of the Raptors, and that she seemed angry.

" _Dad,"_ said Apollo looking at the Commander with his eyes wide open, " _the things I said to her… Baltar being the traitor and… gods, she's already not in a good place and I just pushed her even more."_

" _Marine,"_ said the Commander as he turned to one of the Colonial Marines, _"contact the Galactica, I want Kara found and taken to my quarters. Then have Helo return to the ship and stay with her."_

" _Understood, sir,"_ said the Marine before he rushed out.

" _I.. I'm sorry,"_ said Apollo as he looked back down again _, "I'm sorry."_

" _We'll deal with this,"_ said Commander Adam as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder _, "for right now, I would like for Doc Cottle to look you over."_

" _I'm still dead,"_ said Apollo _._

" _There are some things that I need to understand about your new situation, Major,"_ said the doctor.

" _Alright,"_ Apollo replied before looking at Faith and the others, " _and… and I need to make a confession. There.. there was a woman in my group who.. who.."_

" _Lee,"_ said the Commander, but Apollo shook his head before saying that he needed to confess something. The Commander then looked back at Faith, and the others before turning towards Apollo once again, and nodded his head.

" _Dr. Beverly Simons,"_ said Apollo, " _she… she was still alive after the attack. I mean…"_

"You killed her," said Colonel Carter softly while Teal'c looked back at Faith, who sighed before saying that a newly turned vampire's hunger is insatiable.

" _That's why you didn't lose control when you returned with us,"_ said Faith as Apollo nodded his head.

" _I'm sorry,"_ Apollo said, " _what will happen now?"_

"I'll have to report on this," said Colonel Carter as Faith translated, "there's nothing much that can be done considering the classified nature of the Stargate Program on Earth, and… well, you're a vampire. I don't think… I mean, I'll have to check in with my superiors on this. Faith?"

"A vampire is a demon," said Faith as she looked at the Colonel, and then back at the Commander and Apollo as she translated what she just said, " _it's not your fault that you killed her, but…. But it still has to be on her report. I'll recommend that our superiors contact Angel, he's been through the same thing that you have… so hell be able to give some insight."_

Apollo simply nodded his head while Faith looked back at Satsu and the others, and translated what she just told the Colonial pilot. It was something that Satsu agreed with, as far as the SGC and Homeworld getting an idea of what goes through the mind of a just turned vampire from Angel.

**Galactica, five minutes earlier.**

Just before the Marine left Apollo's room to call the Galactica and have Starbuck escorted to the Commander's quarters; the Raptor she was piloting entered the flight pod and was about to land on the elevator that would take the ship, and her to the hanger bay. Starbuck's face was red with rage as she waited impatiently for the elevator to lower, and the for the top of the shaft to close before the interior was pressurised. While she was imagining looking up at Baltar during their latest no-strings attached tryst to make her forget all of her problems…. All of the disasters she had endured so far, she breathed deeply in and out while her hands were squeezing down into the controls of the Raptor.

'First it was Anders the Cylon,' thought Starbuck to herself as she imagined shooting him in the head, 'and.. and now Baltar… Baltar a traitor. By the gods I've been fracking a traitor… a traitor. Commandeer Adama knew and… oh gods… I.. I'm going to be sick and.. no…'

With the interior pressurized, the door in front of her ship opened, revealing the brightly lit hanger bay where the kunckledragger were running around working on Raptors, and preparing the next group of Vipers to replace the current CAP. However, Starbuck did care about any of them, her only thought was about what she would say to Baltar, and then what she would say to Roslin and Commander Adama. Once the Raptor was brought into the hanger bay, the blonde pilot opened the hatch, and walked out onto the wing where she was met by Chief Laird.

"Chief," said Starbuck, "where's Baltar?"

"Captain Thrace," said the Chief as he watched the pilot hop down off the wing, and then stare at him, "I think…"

"Never mind," said Starbuck, trying to keep her rage down, as she remembered earlier that day the scientist told her that he was going to be working in the aft section where the jump drives were located. Starbuck then shook her head before pushing past the Chief. Confused, the man looked at the image of the woman running towards the stairs that led to the walkway above their heads. He then turned around to the Raptor and ordered his people to prepare the ship in case Starbuck had to leave soon. He then looked up at the walkway, and recalled the look of anger on her face.. and it was at this time that he received news from one of the knuckledragger working for him that he had a call from the CIC.

The Chief then rushed to a phone nearby, pressed a button, and was connected to Captain Kelley at the CIC. He asked if Starbuck was still in the hanger bay. The Chief told him that she had gone to see Baltar, and it was then that Captain Kelley thanked the Chief, and told him that Helo was on the way back to the Galactica in five minutes. He then disconnected the call. The Chief took the phone off his ear, and looked at the radio in confusion before placing it on the wall cradle. Just then, there was an announcement over the speakers throughout the ship by Captain Kelley that Starbuck report to the CIC; that it was extremely urgent.

"Find me the location of Dr. Baltar," said Captain Kelly after making the announcement as he looked at the officer in front of him. With Helo and the Commander on the planet below, and Lt. Gaeta n the infirmary on the planet, Captain Keely was placed in charge of operations on the ship. He noticed the worry in the Marine's voice when he called up relaying the Commander's order before making the announcement. He then told the officer that once they found out Baltar's location, he was to send two Marines there to escort Starbuck back to the Commander's quarters in case she didn't make it to the CIC.

While the officer was searching for Baltar, Starbuck was running as fast as she could through the hallways of the ship. She wasn't going to go to the CIC, there was absolutely no way until she got some answers from Baltar himself.

It had been nearly ten minutes since Starbuck arrived on the Galactica while Baltar was looking at the screen of one of the new consoles installed in the ship. He was surprised upon hearing that Starbuck had returned, and thought that she was talking to Captain Kelley in the CIC. It would be five minutes later that Helo, who arrived on the Galactica, would make the same call for Starbuck. Mentally making a note to see her once he was done, Baltar continued to examine the power being generated from the naquada reactor which would later be channelled to the shield emitters; and the same console would be regulating the naquadria reactor that would be installed in the engineering section of the ship within the next few weeks to power strategically installed Goa'uld staff cannons. Next to him was standing Callie and one of the Earthers who also served as translator, telling the two of them that the system would translated everything into Colonial Standard for their benefit.

"Baltar," said a familiar voice, her voice reverberating through the relatively empty engineering section of the ship as a major of the technicians were with their Earther counterparts throughout the ship installing these power regulation consoles, while others were in a section of the CIC installing the computers and programs that would control a new series of sensors, the shield, and the staff cannons. Upon hearing her voice, Baltar, Callie, and the translator turned to see Starbuck rushing towards them, "we need to talk."

"Captain, Helo called for you five minutes ago… again… I thought you were supposed to be in the CIC," asked Callie as Starbuck rushed past her and the translator, grabbed Baltar's arm, and pulled him roughly away, "captain?"

"He and I are gonna be fracking, Callie," said Starbuck without looking over her shoulder while pulling Baltar behind her as the man nervously smiled at Callie and the translator. Starbuck then opened a hatch leading to a maintenance closet, and pushed the scientist in before closing the hatch behind her.

With Calllie and the translator going back to work, Starbuck picked up a metallic bar and then turned around slowly. She felt Baltar's arms going around her waist while he moved her hair to one side and started to kiss the back of her neck, occasionally whispering that he was surprised she was back, and had planned on coming to visit her for another of their 'therapy sessions'. As he kissed her neck, and unbuttoned her shirt, Starbuck placed the metal bar into the mechanism that opened the door, preventing anyone from outside from opening the hatch until she was done.

"You wanted privacy, huh," chuckled Baltar into her ear before going back to kissing her neck. All the while Starbuck's anger grew as her trembling arm reached behind her and grabbed the back of Baltar's head; the man biting down on her ear lobe. She felt Baltar's hand slipping down the top of her undershirt, while another one went down to her abdomen. With the scientist distracted, the pilot reached for another metallic pole, and gripped it tightly.

"You made me forget," said Starbuck as tears gathered in her eyes when she recalled having sex with him for the past few days, including that morning just before the ritual, "but there is one thing I can't ever forget, or forgive."

"And that is?" asked Baltar before Starbuck spun around and slammed the metal bar into the side of Baltar's face. The man yelped before crashing into the wall, and then stumbled back onto the floor while he held up one hand, while his other hand was nursing the gash on the side of his head.

"You betrayed the Colonies!" screamed Starbuck as she slammed the metal pipe into his outstretched hand, breaking three of his fingers… making the scientist scream out loud.

Back outside, both Callie and the translator heard the scream and they rushed to the maintenance closet where they struggled to open the hatch.

"Captain! Captain Thrace!" yelled Callie while she pounded on the door with her fists with Baltar screaming for help, "open the door!"

Callie then rushed towards a phone on the wall to call for help from the CIC. She was about to pick up the phone when Captain Kelley, Helo, and four Marines rushed into engineering.

"Callie, where…"

"In here," said Callie pointing at the closet, "it's locked from the inside."

"Kara," said Helo after attempting to open turn the locking mechanism, but finding it unable to be budged, "I need you to open the door, Kara. Please… listen to me, please… just open the door."

Starbuck heard Callie and Helo begging her to open the door, but she didn't care. Her heart was racing as she imagined having sex with the man on the floor who was crying out in pain as she brought the bloodied metal pole down on him again and again. Starbuck could hear the rush of blood behind her ears, she could feel the sweat on her forehead as she imagined screaming out loud in ecstasy while they were in Baltar's quarters; except now… she had to deal with the billions of souls who lost their lives because of what Baltar did; she could see their faces shouting at her for having any kind of relations with the traitor who was now just barely moving. In the distance she could hear Helo calling out for her to open the door, and then shouting for someone to bring them a cutting torch… but that voice was suppressed by the screams in her mind egging her on.

All she saw now was red.

"Forty billion lives," panted Starbuck as she glared at the bleeding man lying on the floor. Baltar had deep gashes on the side of his head, his skull was cracked and his hair was wet with his blood, "you killed forty… oh gods… billions of lives and.. and I… and I…"

"For… for… gi… gi… ve, ple… ple… ae.. ase," stuttered Baltar as his eyes shifted towards the blonde officer who had streaks of blood on her face, and across her shirt and arms. Baltar felt weak and cold when he looked behind Starbuck at his Head Six smiling back at him.

"I told you, Gaius," said the woman gently as she crouched down, and caressed his bloody cheek, "the truth will set you free, do you remember?"

Baltar gently nodded his head just as Starbuck screamed and kicked him with her metal toed boots. He was too numb to scream, and all he could do was look at the eyes of the Head Six. He could feel a great burden lifting off him as Starbuck brought the metal pipe down on his head again and again.

"Now you are free, Gaius," said the Head Six as his eyes got heavy, "you'll be with God soon."

Starbuck screamed in rage while calling him traitor as she continued to smash the pole into the man's head.

"See you on the other side," was the last thing that the Head Six said before Baltar breathed his last.

As blood and brain matter was pooling on the floor, and spattered on the walls, Starbuck stared down at the dead body of the scientist in front of her. Feeling a calmness within her, Starbuck dropped the pipe onto the floor, and then turned around. The clang of the pipe was dulled by landing on the blood as she grabbed the pipe in the unlocking mechanism, and then pulled it out. She dropped that onto the floor with a clang.

She reached for the mechanism, and turned it until the lock disengaged.

"Kara!" yelled Helo as she pushed the door open, and looked at the stunned faces of the people who were looking at her bloody face, hands, arms, and shirt, "gods, Kara.. what.."

"I did it," whispered Kara as she got on her knees, and placed her hands at the back of her head, "I avenged them, I avenged them."

Callie had her hands over er mouth as she looked at the bloody mess on the floor behind Starbuck, while Captain Kelley looked on in shock with the other Marines, and the Earther translator.

"Kara," said Helo gently as he got on one knee, "what…"

"My name is Kara Thrace," mumbled Starbuck as she looked at Helo, her bottom lip quivering, "and I want to rest.. just rest… just rest."

TBC.

 


	202. Relative Successes and One Failure

**Battlestar Galactica, Engineering Room.**

"By the gods, Kara," said a still surprised Helo as he approached Starbuck, who was still kneeling on the floor of the engineering section with her hands interlocked behind her head, he head hanging down, tears falling on the floor. Helo looked behind him and ordered the Colonial Marines to contact both Doctor Cottle and Commander Adama from the surface. Once the Marines had run off, Helo turned back to look at Starbuck, "what happened, Kara?"

"Captain Agathon, I…" Callie was about to say something when Starbuck interrupted her with a whisper.

"I killed him."

"Why, Kara?" asked Helo as he looked over the blonde's shoulder at Baltar's dead body, and then back at Starbuck, "did he try to hurt you?"

"Do your job, Helo?" whispered Starbuck as Helo shook his head confused at what she was talking about. It was when he looked down at Starbuck's trembling bloody hands that he realized what she was talking about.

"Kara," said Helo, knowing what she wanted him to do; to arrest her for the death of Baltar. However, Helo wanted to know why it was that she killed the man; and he then asked the question that was in everyone's mind.

"He was a traitor to the Colonies," said Starbuck as she looked up at the stunned Helo who was shaking his head while his face was etched with further confusion. Starbuck glanced over at the confused Callie, and then at the remaining Marines before her eyes shifted to Helo who was asking her what she meant. Starbuck recalled the Commander's reasoning back on the surface, just before she reached the ring platform, for keeping Baltar around. She remembered the man telling him that only a handful of people knew the truth about the scientist, and that they had chosen to keep him close so that there could be eyes watching him, so that he would be surrounded by the constant reminder of what he had done. He told her that it was one of the most difficult decision that he, the President, and the Vice-President had to make; keeping Baltar alive and on New Kobol, all so that he wasn't sent over to Eden where he could possibly conspire with the Cylons… or send him away to another planet where the Cylons could be able to find him once again.

"He should have been executed," hissed Starbuck back on the surface of the planet after discovering from Apollo that Baltar was a traitor, "he… I…"

"I didn't know that you and him were in a…"

"We were not in a relationship," said Starbuck while her hands were clenched into fists as she recalled Baltar's fingers brushing against her body just that morning itself, she recalled his tongue licking her neck while she arched her back – and a part of her felt sick. And then Starbuck wrapped her arms around herself before shuddering, "I…"

It was then the both of them heard Apollo scream. Starbuck and Commander Adama looked at each other, worry on both of their faces for Apollo, and then they ran back to the room where they witnessed his re-ensoulment.

Back in the present time, Starbuck had mentally come up with a story about how she knew that Baltar was a traitor. Part of her was sick and tired of everything; and it was that part wanted to just lie on a bed and sleep for all time, but there was another part of her that knew what the Commander had told her was the truth. That it was better to have Baltar close to them on New Kobol instead of killing him or sending him into exile on another world. Starbuck still saw the Commander as her father figure, and although there was a sense of betrayal in her that fuelled her anger at the truth being hidden from her, she still couldn't tell anyone that he knew the truth. So, she came up with an explanation which she hoped would make sense for the investigation that she was sure was coming.

"He helped the Cylons destroy the Colonies," whispered Starbuck to the surprise of everyone present.

"That… that's not possible," said a surprised Callie who had her eyes wide open while shaking her head. She wasn't Baltar's biggest fan, but imagining the scientist being responsible for the deaths of billions was hard to believe. She and the others listened in as Starbuck, ignoring Helo's request to stop talking until she spoke to a lawyer. Starbuck ignored him and started telling them that she had been sleeping with Baltar for the past few days, and just last night she heard him talking in his sleep. However, before she could continue further, Helo placed his hands in her cheeks, and raised her head until they were looking at each other.

"I…."

"Listen to me, Kara," said Helo interrupting what Starbuck wanted to say, "don't say anything, do you understand me. Listen, we can…"

"Karl," whispered Starbuck as she looked at Helo, "you know what needs to be done now. Do your job. Take me to the brig."

"Kara," said Helo while shaking his head, "you have to get to a lawyer, and…."

"Do your job, Karl," whispered Kara as she hung her head, "I'm so tired.. please, just do your job. You know what's supposed to happen."

"Captain Kara Thrace," whispered Helo as he looked at his friend. He knew there was more to what Starbuck had implied in regards to her involvement in what had just happened, but he knew that he wouldn't be getting any answers from the way she was acting at that moment. So Helo stood up, and then helped the blonde woman to her feet before telling her that there was going to be an investigation, and that he would have to notify Commander Adama.

"Do it," whispered Starbuck as she was slowly taken away, with Helo alongside her. Before leaving, he told everyone to keep what they had seen and heard to themselves for now. He continued that he would have to report what happened to the Commander, and that they may be called by investigators. Callie and the translator nodded, with the latter saying that he would have to report what happened to his superiors. Helo nodded his head, before gently placing his hand on Starbuck's arm, and escorting her away with the Marines. The translator and Callie then simply looked at each other while two guards closed the hatch, with Baltar's dead body remaining in the room, until it could be taken away for an autopsy.

**New Kobol, outside Apollo's 'cell'.**

Back on New Kobol, Commander Adama was staying with Apollo while Dr Cottle examined him, occasionally whispering 'amazing' upon not hearing any heartbeat from the Colonial pilot. He was about to check the vampire's reflexes when a Colonial Marine rushed into the room past Willow, Satsu, Faith, Colonel Carter, and Teal'c who were in the hallway talking to each other.

The Marine rushed to Commander Adama, and then whispered into his ear… it was something that Willow had mentally 'heard' when the Marine was thinking too loudly. She frowned while the Commander looked back at the Marine with eyes wide open in shock; at the same time, Willow mentally asked Faith to translate the thought she 'heard' from the Marine.

"The Baltar guy's dead," whispered Faith as she looked at Willow, and then at the surprised looks of the others before turning to look back into the room when Apollo asked what was wrong.

" _Dad?"_

" _It's Kara, Lee,"_ the Commander said _, "Baltar's been killed."_

" _Gods,"_ whispered Apollo as he looked away from the Commander and hung his head. He recalled wheat he told Starbuck before he got his soul back. He knew from the scent coming off her that she and Baltar had sex that very same day, and he pushed the knife in.. and then twisted it after revealing she was involved with the greatest traitor in the Colonies, _"its my fault."_

The Commander didn't know what to say; particularly because he knew it was because of Apollo that Starbuck found out the truth about Baltar's role in the fall of the Colonies. But he also knew that his son wasn't himself, that he was being occupied by a demon; however, the Commander was also painfully aware that it was partly his own fault for keeping Starbuck out in the front lines, even after the public incident at the peace meeting moderated by the Orban. He knew that he was responsible for all of his people, and that he should have taken action immediately.

'From the incident in Lozan where she took out her weapon during the peace meeting,' thought the Commander to himself, 'and ending with Baltar's death. I.. I saw the signs but did nothing. We needed the personnel to man the Vipers until we could get more people trained from the population but… but this… this is my mistake.'

The Commander then turned to the Marine while Apollo hung his head low and said, " _inform the President about the situation. Ask her to meet me at one of the Raptors."_

" _Yes, sir,"_ responded the Marine before he ran off.

With the Marine out of the room, the Commander then turned to Apollo and told him that he would have to remain in the underground room, at least until his soul was anchored to someone. The younger man then looked at the Commander with confusing on his face before asking what he meant. The Command placed a hand on Apollo's shoulder, and was about to explain what Tara was going to be doing in a few days when Apollo shook his head. The vampire told his father that they had enough time to talk once he looked to Starbuck, to make sure that she was going to be alright.

A reluctant Commander Adama nodded his head, and then slowly stood up before telling Apollo that he'll be back soon. Apollo nodded his head before the commander turned around, his mind divided between what Starbuck had just done on the Galactica, and his own role in not doing anything to help the blonde officer before this particular incident. The man was also thinking about having gotten his son back, something he was still having to come to grips with; his formerly dead son had his soul returned to him.

" _I will return soon, Lee,"_ the Commander said turning around towards his son once more, before he turned again and walked out of the door where he listened to Willow and the others getting a message on their radios in their strange language.

"Commander," said Colonel Carter while Faith translated, with Willow standing close by eying her with a small smile on her face, "we just received news of what happened in the Galactica. Colonel Finn would like to provide you with any assistance."

" _Thank you, colonel," the Commander said nodding his head, "but this is an internal Colonial matter. I hope you understand."_

"I'll contact Colonel Finn and let him know," said the Colonel, "and he would have to notify the SGC and Homeworld Security since one of our translators was present during the incident."

" _I understand,"_ the Commander replied _, "I will speak with Colonel Finn. Perhaps the translator would have to serve as a witness to what happened; however, we will have to begin an investigation."_

"I understand," said the Colonel before the Commander rushed towards the transporter rings. Willow and then others then turned just as the door to Apollo's room closed.

"What will happen now?" asked Satsu.

"Major Adama will be fed with the blood of the pig," Teal'c said looking at Satsu, and then at the closed door, "I suppose it is time we left New Kobol."

"We are pretty much done with what we need to do," agreed Faith as she crossed her arms over her chest, "but then again, what about the emergency upgrades to the Galactica. I thought the Baltar guy was the smartest in their fleet."

"We'll have to wait for the Colonials to come to a decision," said the Colonel as she turned and headed to the ring transport platform, with the others walking alongside her, "maybe we can have some additional people from the SGC sent up there, with a few others to train technicians on how to maintain the systems. Either way, we'll need to talk to General Landry and General O'Neill."

"What of the vampire?" asked Satsu as she looked over her shoulder while walking next to Faith, and then turning her head to look at face, "he is still not used to being a vampire. Would he not give in to his own instincts, even with a soul?"

"I think he'll be able to handle it," said Willow nodding her head, "I think sending Angel here periodically to check in on him would be useful though. The Major only killed one person, and that's not enough to make him suffer too much. Unlike what Angel had to go through."

"I'll let General Landry know," said the Colonel as the group stepped on the platform before the rings rose up from the bottom of the platform, surrounded them, and then vanished in a flash of bright white light.

**Deep within Colonial space, aboard the experimental vessel Scorpion, at that same time.**

Cain had her eyes closed while meditating at the foot of the bed in her quarters. With the experimental Battlestar, Scorpion, being prepared for another test firing of the Ori pulse energy weapon in a region of the Colonial systems surrounded by asteroids, Cain knew that they needed to iron out the kinks in combining the Ori systems with Colonial systems. She had the needed information in her mind, and had laid it out in the form of blueprints for her engineers to execute on the ship.

And finally, with the existing experimental energy weapons… and the discovery on Picon of a vein of naquada, they were ready to test the Ori upgrades. The only problem was that they were using the raw naquada instead of the weaponized version thanks to the destruction of the tylium refineries, which were being upgraded to refine naquada, by rebels.

For now, however, she cleared her mind of thoughts and recalled having spoken to Adria through the Stargate. Cain had given her an update on the re-education camps, and was pleased to know that the Orici was herself pleased at the progress so far. Especially when Cain told her that there were a small percentage of people in the camps who had to be killed since they were steadfast in their refusal of Origin. Unknown to Cain, however, Major Shaw, who was overseeing these camps, was really sending away the people who had displayed exceptional qualities to another camp in the Caprican forests – they were to be trained in guerrilla warfare techniques.

Back on the Scorpion, Cain looked over her shoulder at the moving lump that had released a groan from under the red coloured covers. A smirk appeared on Cain's pale skinned face before she slowly stood up, and then reached for the Prior staff leaning against the wall in a corner of her quarters. She walked towards the lump under the blanket, a lump whose orange hair was exposed with the bed sheet covering her entire body.

Cain looked down at the woman and tilted her head before reaching her hand down towards the woman, a gymnast recognized throughout the Twelve Colonies, who survived the Fall only by sheer luck… she was out camping with her husband when the bombs fell. He husband was a Colonial officer who joined the resistance on Caprica; a man whose life was saved by the forces of the Ori army and Pegasus personnel when they killed a Cylon battalion that had surrounded them. The husband joined Cain's cause, and was one of the leaders responsible for hunting down and capturing rebels while his wife, the gymnast, became Cain's temporary aide whenever Major Shaw was on Caprica overseeing the running of the camps. The Major was due to return to the Scorpion in three days, and in the meantime Cain made good use of her new aide.

Cain's pale eyes looked down at the lithe body of the former gymnast lying nude on the bed, with Cain having had mentally removed the covers. She took in the gymnast's body while remembering what they had done the previous night before she looked back over her shoulders at the hatch to her quarters. She knew that someone was coming; she could hear the thoughts of the young Lieutenant, who was sent by her temporary Executive Officer on the Scorpion to inform her that the new weapons were ready to be tested.

Cain mentally unlocked the hatch and swung it open just as the young man approached the entrance. She knew that he couldn't see her from where the door was located, and that was the way she wanted it to be. So Cain mentally ordered the young man to stop, and then demanded to know what it was that he wanted.

"We are ready to test the weapon systems, sir," the young man said facing the open entrance, "engineering says that the power source has been attached to our main systems, and the power flow is nominal."

"Begin the test," said Cain as she mentally shut the door before placing a hand on the woman's forehead. The lieutenant stared at the closed hatch, and then ran to engineering while back inside Cain's quarters, the woman snapped her eyes open and stared up at a smirking Cain.

"Admiral, I…." the woman stopped talking as she arched her back and felt a pleasurable sensation flowing through her body when a white light emanated from Cain's palm, and onto the gymnast's forehead. She started to pant while her hands rolled into fists, grabbing hold of the bed sheets while looking into Cain's eyes. Before long she closed her eyes just as Cain opened her lips in pleasure… and with their eyes closed, the both of them found themselves on a beach on the planet called Aerilon; the gymnast was caressing the pinkish skin of Admiral Cain who was whispering in her ear that she reminded her of a former lover.

The gymnast pulled her head back just as she saw an image of a woman who had a passing resemblance to her; an image of a Cylon that Cain mentally said had exploited her feelings to infiltrate the Pegasus just before the Fall.. and then to attempt destroying the ship. The younger woman saw the Cylon lying bloodied on the floor before the image switched to Cain using her powers to tear the Cylon apart limb from limb… her screams echoing throughout the hanger bay as the crew of the Pegasus stood witness to her death.

"Now you are mine," whispered Cain as she leaned down and pressed her lips against the woman's lips while they were lying on the beach in the mental simulation. In the real world, the gymnast's body was writhing on the bed and whispering 'don't stop' while Cain's glowing hand remained over the gymnast's forehead; the Prior panting in pleasure before giving off a series of soft moans.

The both of them would be completely unaware of the Scorpion firing a volley of orange energy burst at a few asteroids; an improvement over the first time they had tested the weapon over Caprica before moving it deeper into Colonial space. A few meteorites were destroyed before three more volleys were fired; and then suddenly there was a small explosion on one of the consoles at the CIC, followed by a small explosion on one of the power relay stations, followed by an explosion at another relay station.

With several other circuits exploding, the Scorpion lost all power, and floated helplessly in space while the Executive officer ordered a launch of a Raptor to the orbit of Kelana, a classified Colonial base on an asteroid, to call for assistance. In the meantime, he sent out a team of engineers to regain power. The Executive Officer didn't want to bother Cain with this, at least not yet, especially when Cain mentally showed him what she would do if he or anyone of her Executive officers came back to her with failure hanging over their heads; a bullet hole through their forehead.

**The Beta Site, twenty minutes later.**

Triana had been working with three hours of sleep every night ever since she received spare computers from the Galactica which contained a Colonial operating system. While she loved learning programming as used by the Earthers, she knew it would take longer to adapt for what she needed to do.. so having computers with the Colonial operating system was easier. She was working with D'Anna, Tori, Sharon, and Chief Tyrol to find a way to break the block that Triana theorized was blocking Colonel Tigh, Ellen, Chief Tyrol, Tori, and Anders from their true memories. Triana had a feeling in her gut that the memories were hidden deep down in their minds, and that there had to be a way to bring it to the surface.

While the three of them were working in the lab, Ander was being taught how to play basketball by a few of the base personnel. In the meantime, Ellen was baby-siting Hope who was sleeping in a stroller donated to Sharon by one of the base personnel. She looked at the baby, and wondered if being a Cylon meant that she couldn't have a child of her own… and she also questioned out loud if her attitude towards everything was influenced by being a Cylon. As she reached down and caressed Hope's cheeks, Ellen remembered asking Triana the previous night if her cheating numerous times on Colonel Tigh was a result of being a Cylon.

It was an admission that surprised Triana while they were having a late dinner in the Mess Hall; in fact, it was an admission that Colonel Tigh.. seated next to her, thought that she would never make. Triana looked at Ellen in surprise, and then at Ander who was unsure of what was going on… and then at Sharon, Chief Tyrol, and Tori. The three of them admitted hearing rumours that Ellen had slept with a majority of the fleet.

"And let's not talk about this," said the Colonel looking away in embarrassment. Sharon was holding onto the sleeping baby while watching Ellen looking away from the Colonel in embarrassment as well.

"I don't know," admitted Triana shaking her head, "maybe… I mean losing your memories may have changed you. All I know is that the Saul and Ellen Tigh I knew loved each other very much."

"Have we ever talked about having children?" asked Ellen glancing over at the sleeping Hope in Sharon's arms.

"Yes," Triana admitted as Ellen looked back at the Colonel who was still looking away from her.

Back in the present day, Ellen knew she loved her husband who was walking past the basketball court by himself with his hands in his pockets. She looked up and saw him with his head hanging down; he had been upset ever since waking up after her admission last night that the rumours were partly true… that she indeed did have affairs with several Commanders, Lieutenants, Admirals, and even a few Majors. She told him that there was a part that she was just trying to fill a part of herself with something to make her feel great – and then she stopped talking when she realized the double entendre of what she had just said.

"I still love you," Ellen whispered as she looked at the Colonel walking away, repeating what she said the previous night before he opted to sleep on the floor instead of on the bed with her.

Back in the lab, Triana had a pen sticking out of the side of her mouth when a smile suddenly appeared. She quickly got off her seat and called for the Chief, Sharon, Tori, and D'Anna.

"By the gods," whispered Chief Tyrol after a few minutes, "by the gods."

"What?" asked Tori.

"I… I think this is it.. I think this is the key to unlocking our memories," said an excited Tyrol before looking at Tori, and then at Sharon and Triana, and then back at the computer. The screen showed lines of code in Colonial Standard, code that Sharon leaned in to look at while Tyrol pointed at several of the green coloured symbols.

"Dear God," she whispered as she looked through all the code, "we should give it a try."

"Guys, seriously," said Tari with her hands up in frustration, "what's going on?"

"I think you, and the other Final Five can get your memories back," said Triana with a look of surprise on Tori's face, "I… I think we did it."

TBC.

 


	203. Memories (Part 1)

**Beta Site, a few minutes later.**

Triana released a sigh when Sharon read through the lines of code before declaring that the program that Triana wrote had the possibility of lifting the lock that prevented the ones known as the Final Five from accessing their memories. Tori was told by Chief Tyrol to call Ellen, Anders, and Colonel Tigh back inside together with Colonel Pierce so that they could give all of them the news.

As Tri nodded her head, her heart beating excitedly at the prospect discovering who they once were, before rushing to the door that led to the hallway outside, Tiana told them that the question was now finding a way to send the program into the minds of the Final Five.

"There is a way," said Sharon as she pulled up her sleeves and showed Triana the scar that travelled up the length of the bottom of her arm, from her wrist to just below the elbow. Before Triana could ask what happened, Sharon told her about the Galactica having been infected by the same virus that the Cylons had used to disable the ships. She and Chief Tyrol went on to explain that Commander Adama did not want the Galactica's computers to be networked in the event that Cylons could infiltrate their systems, like they had done in the First Cylon War.

The Chief then said that after an emergency, they had to network the computers to recalculate a jump while under Cylon attack.

"And the virus infiltrated our systems," said the Chief, "Gaeta built software firewalls to hold off the virus until we recalculate dour jump coordinates, and then disabled the network connection once we finished calculating, and then jumped. We thought that would be it, but a few weeks later… the systems on the Galactica started to go haywire."

"What do you mean?" asked Triana as she looked at the Chief.

"Computers exploded on their own, lights would flicker on an off, water pumps wouldn't work for some, loss of oxygen in some areas," said the Chief, "a few people got injured, and then Gaeta found out that the virus infiltrated our systems, and was testing out the ship."

"It was a logic bomb," Sharon said as Triana scowled, "a fleet of raider and heavy raiders were on the way to activate the virus which would have kill everyone on the ship by venting all the atmosphere, and then it would have fired the weapons on the civilian fleet. I asked to see the Commander after Karl brought me the code… I told them what to do.. and how to do it. The 'how' was to cut my skin so that I could attach Galactica's computers to my mind though an optical port in my arm."

"And since, from the scans taken of our bodies since we arrived here, we know that were the same as Sharon," the Chief explained, "we saw the same port in our bone."

"I remember," Triana said when the Chief showed her the X-Rays upon the formers arrival at the Beta Site.

"It's the only way to take down the block," said the Chief just as Tori walked back in with Ellen, who was carrying Hope, followed soon by Colonel Tigh and then Colonel Pierce who arrived with a guard. The two of them were soon followed by Anders. Thanks to the Orbanian translation disc on Colonel Tigh's collar, there was really no need for a translator as Chief Tyrol stood up and then stepped next to Triana and Sharon.

"What's going on?" asked Colonel Pierce.

"We finished the program that should unlock our memories," said the Chief, "our memories of Earth… I mean, the other Earth. The Earth that Triana is from."

"It's done?" asked Ellen while Hope reached for Sharon. She smiled at her daughter, and then walked towards her past Anders, and took the child into her arms. Sharon nodded her head while Triana explained that the program needed to be tested on the Final Five; and she explained that the best way was to do what Sharon had done back on the Galactica.

Colonel Tigh knew what the Chief was talking about, given that he was there that day in the CIC when Sharon connected herself to the computers, rewrote the virus, and then send it back to the raiders and heavy raiders that were bearing down on them. The ships were then disabled, and the Vipers had a field day in destroying each and every defenceless enemy ship, just like what the Cylons had done to the Colonial defences.

"We can have the doctor use some anaesthesia before…"

"No anaesthesia," said D'Anna and Sharon together. Everyone looked at the both of them before D'Anna told them that it was possible that the numbing effects of anaesthesia could interfere with the upload of the code to their minds; therefore it had to be done without any pain relievers… at least until the program was uploaded into their minds.

"I'll be the test subject," said Chief Tyrol before anyone could ask for any volunteers. He then turned to Colonel Tigh and told him that there was a part of him that felt as if this was something her needed to do, "the port's in my arm, we know we're Cylons, but… but Colonel, I don't think that make us less as Colonials. I remember all the good we did, and I think that's enough to know that we belong with the humans."

"Despite their many mistakes," said Tori as Colonel Pierce turned to her and arched an eyebrow, "no offence, Colonel Pierce."

"None taken," sighed the Colonel before turning back to look at his counterpart who was simply staring at the Chief, and then at his wife. The then walked up to a shelf while whispering that he 'saw it somewhere' before looking over his shoulder, while rummaging through drawers on each of the four tables in the room, that it would be best if Hope was taken out of the room.

"I'll take her with me," said Sharon as she looked at her daughter, who was looking at all of the people in the room with her eyes and mouth wide open. She then turned to the Chief, and wished him good luck. With her baby in her arms, she patted Ellen on her shoulder before gently placing an arm on Colonel Tigh's arm while Tori went up to the Chief and asked what he was looking for.

"A knife, I thought I saw one here," said the Chief while Colonel Pierce told the Chief to stop before turning to the soldier next to him, and asked him to bring the base doctor.. along with a few scalpels and bandages.

As the soldier left the room, Sharon told Colonel Tigh that he was still an officer of the Galactica despite being one of the Final Five.

"Like it or not, Colonel," said Sharon, "you have those memories of serving in the first war, meeting Commander Adama, marrying Ellen, and everything that happened since then. Those are still real because you know they are… you still feel from them. Doesn't make you any less of an officer to me. If I could serve again, then I'd gladly serve under you and Commander Adama."

Sharon smiled while Colonel Tigh, a scruffy beard on his face, simply stared at her. She then patted the man on the arm before heading out following D'Anna telling her that she'll help with finding the port in their arm, and that she needed to spend some time with her baby. The door closing behind her, Colonel Tigh turned to look at Ellen, and couldn't help but imagine his wife having sex with multiple men behind his back. It was something that he had always suspected, he had even seen her flirting with some officers on the Galactica. But actually hearing about the affairs from his own wife's mouth was a bitter pill to swallow.

He then looked away from Ellen, and sighed.

"I'll volunteer," said the Colonel as he recalled what Sharon just told him, "I'm still the Galactica's X.O, and it should me before anyone else."

"Are you sure, sir?" asked Chief Tyrol. The Colonel simply nodded his head before Colonel Pierce asked everyone to hold off doing anything until the medical teach reached them. It would be five minutes later when the doctor on duty walked back into the room. Colonel Pierce, Triana, D'Anna, and the Chief then explained what was about to happen to the doctor who balked initially at the suggestion that they cut into the arm without any pain killers. However, he listened to what Triana said, and then reluctantly agreed.. with the stipulation that the Five of them take painkillers immediately after the procedure.

"Can't do much about the pain, though," he said as the Chief went back to a table, and grabbed some connectors. On end was then placed into the computer with D'Anna's help, while the other end was placed into medical alcohol to sanitize it. It wouldn't be long before Colonel Tigh was sitting on a chair next to the table with the computer with leads having been attached from his chest, head, and his index finger to various machines that were to the man's left. Colonel Tigh had his arm with the palm facing upwards as D'Anna, the doctor, and the nurse with them stood around the Colonel, while the others stood to one side.

"Until here, doctor," D'Anna said as she indication a straight line on Tigh's skin. Her hand was trembling as she pulled her hand back, with Colonel Tigh and the doctor noticing the shaking. They then looked back up at her, with the latter asking if she was feeling alright.

"I am just excited," said D'Anna as she looked at the doctor, and then at Colonel Tigh, followed by the other Final Five, "this is something that I… I never thought would happen. Meeting our creators, finding out why we were created, and… and it's just exciting for me."

"Yes, well," said the doctor as he turned back towards Colonel Tigh, "please ensure that you wear gloves when it comes time to place the connector into the socket."

"Sorry," mumbled D'Anna as the nurse helped her to put on some latex gloves. The Humanoid Cylon, once her gloves were on, nodded at the doctor who placed the sharp end of the scalpel on Colonel Tigh's skin.

"Ready?" asked the doctor.

"Get this over with," said a gruff Tigh.

The doctor nodded his head, and then made an incision into the older man's arm. Blood started to flow from the deep cut while Tigh clenched in teeth in pain. He then grunted when D'Anna, after having been given one end of the connecter, put her finger into the cut and felt the bone. Tigh was doing everything he could not to yell in pain when he recalled Sharon having had to do the same thing back on the Galactica during what later came to be known as the 'Great Cylon Turkey' shoot.

"There," D'Anna whispered while Ellen slowly walked towards her husband from behind, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. She then gently squeezed, silently telling the man that she was nearby before he stiffened and, at the same time, his other hand reached up and over on his shoulder. He squeezed Ellen's hand as D'Anna put the connector into the port, and then told Triana, who was manning the computer, to initiate the program.

"Initiating, now," said Triana as she typed a few symbols on the keyboard, and then pressed another button, "it has begun."

Colonel Tigh gasped as he closed his eyes, raised his shoulders, slightly hunched over, and lowered his head. His body was shaking while his breathing and heart rate increased, so much so that the numbers appearing on the machines that measure Tigh's vitals made the doctor tell Colonel Pierce that he needed to stop the process. However, Triana intervened and said that taking the connection out of the port prematurely could be dangerous.

"The block is coming down," Triana said when she turned back to the computer, and watched as symbols floating on the screen in front of her, and then back at Colonel Tigh, "oh dear God, he's getting his memory back."

And the Colonel was indeed getting his memory back.

While keeping his eyes tightly closed, the side of Tigh's head started to hurt as he experienced bright flashes of light and a buzzing sound in his ears. The man gasped against and clenched his fingers into fists when a memory came into being of him in the arms of a man with a woman right next to the him. Tigh instantly recognized the two, they were his parents. Tigh shook his head as he regained memories of growing up, and then of going to school and playing. He saw flashes of memories of meeting Ellen for the first time.. he experienced his heart racing as she held his hand and the both of them sat down on a grassy hill near what he knew to be Korosanth University; in the city of Korosanth.

His memories came flooding back as if a dam had burst, the speed of the memories rushing past his very eyes and occasionally slowing down at what he felt to be were important parts of his life. For example, the rush of memories slowed when Tigh reached the memories of his wedding day, he even remembered his and Ellen's their vows to be with each other always; that nothing was going to keep them apart. He remembered Ellen in her blue and white dress, and he looked down at him self in his black suit. He then looked up at his wife who smiled back before saying 'I do'. There were more flashes of light as memories flew by… he saw their happiest, saddest, and terrifying times.. but the both of them stayed together during all of that. He looked down at Ellen's face, debris all around them as the ground shook. Tigh caressed his wife's cheeks while she was telling him that everything was going to be alright and that they were going to die and the resurrect in orbit.

And then everything went black.

Tigh remembered saying goodbye to General Leoben and Triana. He remembered, just before leaving orbit, he stood with Ellen, Anders, and the others as their planet was destroyed. They saw the nuclear missiles fall on their home… on every continent of Earth. And his heart saddened. Tigh sighed while his eyes remained shut when he had the memory of holding on tight to his wife's hand, and then there were flashes of more memories. He saw familiar people, including a woman who looked just like Sharon who was holding onto a man who looked like Simon. He had flashes of memories where they were pushing him and Ellen away from a crowded room just as everyone turned towards them. He remembered someone who looked like D'Anna working with Sharon and Simon to take then to a small ship… what Tigh could feel in the back of his mind was a shuttle for the larger ship that he, Ellen, and the other Five had escaped in. Back in the memory, Tigh recalled panting as he pulled Ellen behind him while a man who looked like Doral was screaming that they had insulted their god.

As they entered the ship, and then took off, Ellen asked the three people who helped them to come with them. However, they shook their heads, saying that they needed to stay with their people… to try and teach them that there were more things out in the universe than their own slice of life on their own planet. He didn't find out what become of them as the shuttle craft rose into the air,, and Sharon, Simon, and D'Anna ran off towards a growth of tree. Suddenly, there were more flashes of white light before he found himself lying on a cold floor. He was struggling to breathe as Ellen pounded on the door.. the pounding of her fists getting softer and softer as the air started getting thin.

"John," he whispered as he looked at the familiar face looking at them with cold eyes. However, the one who would later be known as Cavil didn't make a move, rather, he watched them die. Tigh saw Anders close his eyes while his body shook; he saw Chief Tyrol and Tori holding onto each other as they took their last breathe. Finally, he saw Ellen collapse onto the floor.. and he called up whatever strength remained and crawled up to his wife. His lungs were burning, but Tigh felt himself moving towards Ellen as she reached out.

But just as he held her hand, everything went black. His last thought was of his wife's hands becoming cold.

"I remember," Tigh whispered as he opened his eyes and looked down at the connection in his arm, "get this fracking thing off me!"

"One moment," said the doctor as Tigh looked over his shoulder at his wife, and then at the remaining four, and then at Triana.

"Triana," he whispered, "it…"

"Do you remember, Saul?" asked Triana as she slowly got off her seat while D'Anna took out the connector from his bone. The doctor then applied some antiseptic before starting to use the suture that his nurse had already set up to close the gash, "do you remember my father? Me? The get together at our home? The outings to Carava Lake in…"

"Geostadt," he whispered as a smile appeared on Triana's face while Ellen looked on confused.

"You do remember," said Triana as she carefully hugged Tigh while the nurse was suturing his arm. In the meantime, the doctor then asked the next volunteer to step up while Colonel Pierce asked Tigh if he really did remember everything.

"Everything," said Tigh nodding his head while he patted Triana's back, who then pulled back and looked into his eyes, "I remember everything, but I still… I still hate the Cylons, and I do not regret anything I did to protect the Colonies."

"The memories are a connection to your past, Saul," said Ellen, "it's not supposed to change who you are and… and I mean.. if you remember everything, were we…?"

"In love?" asked Tigh, "yes, very much."

"I don't understand," asked D'Anna as Tigh turned towards her and glared at the blonde. From the look in his eyes, D'Anna knew that he hated her kind, that wasn't a joke… but she also needed to know why none of the Cylons remembered the Final Five. So she asked Tigh, told him that the questions would get shot down by Cavil… that their programmers didn't want them to know the truth.

"He's the one who killed us," said Tigh just as the nurse finished suturing the deep cut, and then the doctor told her to take Tigh to another table while he started with Ellen, who took Tigh's place and sat down.. listening to D'Anna being enraged at Cavil for lying to all of them. She then had the connector placed into the port in her bone, and gasped as the block was removed and her memories flooded into her mind.

"Ellen?" asked Tigh after a few minutes as she looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes. The doctor then pulled out the connector, and had the nurse tale the older woman to another table to suture her gash. Ellen nodded her head, and gave a big smile to her husband before her eyes trained on D'Anna.

"Hello, D'Anna," said Ellen as she tilted her head, "it's so good to finally see you again, my daughter."

D'Anna put her hands over her mouth and choked back a gasp before stepping forward and hugging the woman. Ellen hugged D'Anna back tightly while looking back at Tigh; she knew that the Colonel still had his issues with the Cylons, it was to be expected since they just had memories added to their existing memories. Ellen too had mixed feeling about the Cylons since they had attacked the Colonies, but she was more disappointed in herself since she wasn't able to keep Cavil from doing something so rash. As D'Anna stepped back from the hug, she went back to help the Chief in placing the connector into the port. Once her suture was done, and a bandage wrapped around it, Ellen stood up and walked towards Triana. Ellen placed a hand on her shoulder, and then hugged the young woman who she had known since she was a little girl.

"It's so good to see you again," said Ellen.

"I missed you," Triana said just as the Chief gasped once the block was pulled down.

"By the gods," he rasped, "that bastard killed us."

"Who?" asked Colonel Pierce.

"John," said the Chief before he gritted his teeth, "stupid, evil little fracker."

"That's something we both agree on," said Colonel Tigh.

"Colonel Pierce," said Ellen while Triana excitedly hugged the Chief, "we have our memories back, is there any way to set up a meeting between your people, Bill and Laura, and the Cylons on Eden?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ellen," said Colonel Tigh gruffly.

"They need to know," said Ellen.

"I agree, sir," the Chief said as he sat down to have the gash in his arm sutured while Tori sat down to have her block removed, "Natalie and the others need to know the truth of what they're dealing with. The Simons have been taken in by the Doral's and the John…. I mean Cavils. They need to know the truth so that there could be some closure."

"Oh dear gods," cried Tori as everyone turned towards her, "we… we… we created them."

"Yea," added Colonel Tigh before he looked at Ellen, "we created the very things that destroyed the Colonies."

"John led them on the wrong path, Saul," said Ellen, "they don't know the truth, our children don't know the truth."

Ellen then turned to Colonel Pierce and asked him again if he could arrange a meeting, and that everything would be revealed then. The Colonel nodded his head and then walked out of the lab, and towards the budding that contained the Stargate. He wanted to notify Stargate Command of the new developments while Ellen and the others welcomed themselves back after retrieving their memories. It had been ten minutes since Colonel Pierce left, and by this time all the Final Five had their memories restored.. leading to hugs between them and Triana who was excited to be in the presence of people she actually knew. IN the meantime, Tori and Chief Tyrol were reminding themselves of the love for each other they once shared when Colonel Pierce walked back into the lab and told Tigh and the others that the Colonials would need a few days before they could meet.

"Something happened on the Galactica," said Colonel Pierce as everyone stayed silent and listened, "the scientist, Dr. Baltar, was murdered."

"What?" asked a stunned D'Anna. She was one of the Cylons aware that Baltar had been unwittingly helping he Cylons, "when? How?"

"That's our questions," said Colonel Tigh as he glared at D'Anna, and then turned to Colonel Pierce to ask him if a hidden Cylon had killed him.

"It was Captain Thrace," said Colonel Pierce.

"What?" asked a surprised Colonel Tigh, "I've always said that she's a delinquent, but a murderer? I can't imagine her doing something so stupid."

"That's all Colonel Finn told me," said Colonel Pierce, "Commander Adama and the Colonials are leading the investigation on what happened. Finn asked to give them a few days while they gather evidence and question Captain Thrace, and then they'll talk. I've talked to Stargate Command about this too, and General Landry's said we'll have a meeting once the situation on New Kobol has quietened down."

"Sounds fair," said a stunned Chief Tyrol, "Starbuck killing Baltar?"

"There has to be a reason," said Colonel Tigh, "she's not capable of cold blooded murder… there must be a reason. At least not of a human."

"We can find out later," said Ellen, "for right now, I think we need to discuss John and his group. We need to find a way to stop them."

"Agreed," said Tori nodding her head, as did the others; all the while Anders was listening in as she thought about Starbuck. He missed her greatly.. hoping that he could be there just to simply stand by her side and keep her mentally strong.

"Colonel," said Anders as he looked at Tigh, and remembered the times that all of them sent on the beach, "can I send a message to Kara?"

"Colonel Pierce?" asked Tigh.

"Yes," was the reply, "I can get a camera for you to record a message."

"Thank you," Anders replied before looking off into the distance as he thought about her. Cavil and the others weren't to much in his mind, even though he hated the former… but he was more concerned about Starbuck. More concerned about the woman he was in love with.

TBC.

 


	204. Blowback (Part 1)

**Kassa Processing Facility, P1W-182, five days before Netan's death at the hands of the Cylons.**

With information on the location of yet another Kassa processing facility transmitted to the SGC via a Tok'ra operative, three teams were gathered in the Gateroom. Consisting of SG-1, SG-30, SG-34, their jobs were to destroy the facility and the port which was used for loading the canisters that would eventually end up on ships, and then to the Lucien Alliance worlds… the consortium selling the addictive drug to various populations in their territory. The aim was to severely damage the Lucien Alliance's distribution network for the Kassa drug, hurting them financially in the process.

Having seen the schematics of the mechanized factory, and the port thanks to the Tok'ra operatives that gained intelligence about this particular planet, General Landry, Colonel Carter and Colonel Mitchel had come up with a plan. There was other intelligence gathered which involved the locations of several ships carrying Kassa to the Lucien worlds, but it was decided to go after one of the distribution centers instead of the ships themselves. The plan was for the teams to head for the factory, while Willow headed for the space port. All of them would be using the Sodan cloaking device where they would sneak in, and then set their charges before leaving as fast as possible. They were planning on getting out of the factory and space port before the timers on the charges finished counting down.

The teams would them head back to Earth through the Stargate, at least that was the plan.

Back in the Gateroom, Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Carter were standing on the ramp leading to the Stargate which looking at the gathered SG personnel. They had requested the loan of more cloaking devices from the Sodan, since the SGC only had one device with them. The devices were loaned to them with the permission of Lord Haikon with the guarantee that they would be returned following the completion of the mission.

"Listen up!" said Colonel Mitchell while Colonel Carter was fiddling with some buttons on the Sodan cloaking device attached to her upper arm, "we're going to get in, and then get out with a minimum of fuss. All of you know the game plan, but first… we synchronize our watches for five minutes. That should give us enough time to head to the factory and the space port before taking cover and deactivating the cloaks."

"The Sodan devices will push us into a parallel dimension," said Colonel Carter, "I know some of you haven't used this technology before, so here's what you need to know. The five-minute time limit is so that your body does not get irradiated with inter-dimensional radiation. Six minutes is the maximum amount of time a human body can remain in the parallel dimension without a symbiote or a healing factor, so we're leaving a one minute margin for error for us to head through the gate and disable the armed guards on the other side. Given Major Rosenberg's unique physiology, she can remain in the parallel dimension without any adverse effects. She'll be heading directly to the space port. The rest of us will use the five minutes of the cloak to break into the factory, and then take cover before deactivating the field. Once Major Rosenberg's charges have gone off, it'll create the distraction we need to set the charges in the factory, and then leave after reactivating the Sodan devices."

"Red?" Colonel Mitchell said as he looked at Willow who was carrying two belts of naquada enhanced explosives across her shoulders, "you ready?"

"Yes, sir," Willow said before confirming that once she had set the charges, she'll head straight for the Stargate.

"And remember," said Colonel Mitchel as he looked at everyone, "just because you're in a parallel dimension, it doesn't mean you can walk through solid objects."

"And he should know," said Vala with a smirk and an eyebrow raised, "he tried to walk through a wall."

"Vala," frowned Colonel Mitchel while a few of the officers chuckled, as did Faith and Daniel while Teal'c look on stoically.

"Walter," said Colonel Carter as she and the sighing Colonel Mitchel, nervously scratching his head, walked down the ramp, "dial the Gate."

While Walter was reading out the chevrons that were being encoded, Willow told Faith and the other members of SG-1 that she'll be too far away to be mentally connected to them. Urging them to be careful just as Colonel Carter and Colonel Mitchel reached them, with Willow turning to the both of them and saying that she'll use her healing ability on them once everyone returned to the SGC.

"We'll be fine," assured Faith as she gently squeezed Willow's arm just as the Stargate activated.

"Synchronize your watches," yelled Colonel Mitchell as he looked at his watch, along with the others while Colonel Carter counted down.

"Five, four, three, two, one, Mark" said the Colonel as everyone started their timers before pressing the buttons on the Sodan cloaking devices. Walter and the others in the Control Room watched as the SG teams vanished, and a few seconds later, the event horizon of the wormhole rippled as the teams headed through the Stargate and ended up facing an armed contingent standing guard at the front of the gate.

Just as the intelligence gathered by the Tok'ra had indicated.

The teams took out their Zats and fired at the Alliance personnel, taking them down soon after they found the Stargate activating... indicating an incoming wormhole. They had seen the ripples on the event horizon, indicating that there was something or someone coming through… but they couldn't see anything. It was then that they heard an electronic sound, the very familiar sound of a zat activation. But they couldn't see anything.

And then they were hit by a blue stream of energy from out of nowhere, and collapsed onto the ground.

In their parallel dimension, their surroundings looking as if they were tinged with a yellow filter, the majority of SG-teams prepared to move out in one direction. As for Willow, she nodded her head and headed off, running as fast as he could in the other direction towards the space port where there were already three ships being loaded in the distance. Once Willow set off, so did the other teams as they made their nearly four-minute journey to the factory.

It would be four and a half minutes later that the SG teams, running on radio silence, crept past several guards and entered the automated factory. The teams tripled up, and then headed for cover away from the guards on the gangways high above the floors while machines processed and packed the Kassa. Once they had found cover, the teams deactivated the cloak and counted down for two minutes before the devices could be activated again. In that time, two from each of the three-man teams would set the explosive charges in the pre-determined locations while the third looked out for any guards who were getting suspicious.

However, once they decloaked and had started to set the explosive charges, there was a green coloured scanning beam that sept through the entire factory, surprising both the SG teams and the guards on the gangway.

"What the hell?" asked Colonel Mitchell who was with Vala and a member from SG-30 as the beam passed over them. The man from SG-30 looked confused at Colonel Mitchell before looking up at the guards on the gangways, some of whom were running towards the stairs on the far wall that would lead to the main floor, while others remained on the gangways and aimed their weapons down at the dimly lit main floor searching for any intruders. The ones running towards the stairs were shouting into their radios that there were possible intruders while Colonel Carter whispered to everyone that they still had one and a half minutes to go before they could engage the cloak.

"Yeah," whispered Faith as she set a charge, "but what do we do about the guards? They'll find the charges."

"According to our intel, there's supposed to be twenty guards inside the factory, and thirty outside," whispered Colonel Mitchell, "no one said anything about a funny green light show."

"Yes, well," said Vala as she crept behind a piece of machinery and noticed the guards reaching the main floor and raising their weapons while organizing into teams and then spreading out, "these guy's are already looking for us."

"Set the charges to two minutes," said Colonel Carter before whispering that there was a minute left in restarting the cloaking devices on their arms. Everyone changed the timers to two minutes from four as Colonel Carter told them that they needed to run as fast as possible away from the blast zone of the naquada enhanced explosions. Their original plan involved setting the charges for four minutes, enough time to be far away from the blast zone.. but with the unexpected discovery of intruders by the guards, plans needed to be changed.

"Forty seconds," whispered Colonel Carter as everyone finished setting the charges to the new two minute countdown. Once the charges were set, the teams took positions that would provide further cover from the guards in the gangways above them, making it harder for them to notify the Alliance guards on the floor as to the intruders locations.

"Twenty seconds," whispered Colonel Carter as she and the others slowly made their way towards the area where they entered the factory which already had guards from the outside rushing in, "there is going to be a very bog shockwave. We'll be right in the middle of it. But I think being in the parallel dimension will negate the effects of the shockwave when it hits us."

"How so?" asked Teal'c who was with two other SG team members.

"We most likely won't die," whispered the Colonel.

"Most likely?" asked Faith.

"Theoretically," clarified Colonel Carter.

"Not helping, Sam," whispered Faith while Vala moved to another location. As she moved, she scrapped against a device, a diagnostic tool, that the people who maintained the equipment needed to ensure that everything was running smoothly. Vala closed her eyes upon hearing the clang of the device hitting the ground before she quickly took cover.

"The south west side!" yelled one of the guards from the gangway as he started to open fire once he caught a glimpse of a diagnostic tool falling onto the ground without anyone touching it. The guard immediately fired at location, as did the others on the gangways, while more of the guards on the main floor started to run towards the weapons fire from above. It wasn't long before they caught glimpses of the flashes of muzzle flares and Zat fire from the main floor to the gangways.

"Now!" yelled Colonel Carter, who was taking cover, before peeking out at the oncoming guards. She opened fire at them while Faith pressed the button on her device. The Colonel was now cloaked as Faith joined her in the parallel dimension… soon followed by the others as the Lucien Alliance guards arrived at the location of the weapons fire that had emerged from the main floor. They didn't realize that the cloaked officers had already rushed past them, with a little under a minute left on the charges. Once the teams were out and running as fast as possible for their lives, the guards began a sweep of the main floor for the intruders.

"They couldn't have gone anywhere! Find them!" yelled one of the guards from the gangway who was hit by a round on the leg. He then reached into his pocket and grabbed a radio. He then pressed on the button and spoke into it, "Inform Netan that we have a breach. Send him the security feeds and…"

The man never got to finish what he wanted to say as a bright orange-red light enveloped him before everything around him turned black. The massive explosions killed the man, and the other guards, instantaneously as it tore through the Kassa factory. The shockwave created by the explosion was enough to fling the SG-teams, who had already made it several meters away from the explosion, was flung further forward, all of them eventually hitting the ground hard while still remaining cloaked.

Willow was already on her way out of the spaceport having finished setting her explosive charges. She knew that it would take another five minutes to head back to the Stargate, by which time the other teams should have returned to the Stargate before heading home together. However, it was a few meters after running unseen and unheard past several Alliance soldiers that she came to a dead stop upon seeing a bright orange and red coloured fireball rising in the distance. Willow knew that it was the direction of the Kassa processing factory as she broke radio silence between their teams while soldiers were rushing past her. Willow avoided the oncoming bodies and ran to the side of the road that led to the spaceport entrance before repeating her whispered call for the teams.

Willow then started to run as fast as possible towards the fireball in the distance.

In the meantime, Faith's ears were ringing as she slowly opened her eyes to find herself looking at an unconscious Colonel Carter who was lying next to her. She winced in pain she as placed her hand on the ground, and then slowly pushed herself up until she was on her knees. Faith shook her head, and then rubbed her temples and ears while looking around at the yellow tinted surroundings which indicated to her that she was still in the parallel dimension.

"Owww," Faith groaned as she slowly got to her feet, which felt heavy, while looking back over her shoulder at the burning and collapsing factory while debris started to fall all around them, and into the distance. She limped towards Colonel Carter, and then to Colonel Mitchel while the former groaned before opening her eyes. Faith looked down at Colonel Mitchel, and then at Teal'c who was lying face down until a few seconds ago… pushing himself up very slowly.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck," groaned Daniel as Faith slowly pulled him up to his feet while Colonel Carter and Colonel Mitchell, the both of whom were limping, helped the others to their feet. Daniel nodded his head to indicate that he was okay before Colonel Carter told everyone that they needed to get moving.

"We can't stay here," she said just as Willow's voice on their radio's came through. Colonel Carter contacted Willow, and told her what happened before ordering her to stay and wait for them at the Stargate. Willow told them that there were soldiers on foot and by air who were heading towards the explosion.

"We'll be careful," said Colonel Mitchell, "we'll need to find a secure location to disable the cloak in three minutes. After we're reset two minutes later, we'll re-engage the cloak and come to you.

"Will you be secure?" asked Willow as she continued to run.

"We will," said Colonel Carter as she eyed the tall stacks of Kassa on either side of the road, "meet us at the Stargate, and take care of any reinforcements that block our access."

"Understood, ma'am," Willow said before reluctantly changing her direction. She ran to the Stargate while the SG teams rushed into the tall green stalks of Kassa, the red coloured 'space corn, and crouched down while death gliders circled over the destroyed factory. Heading deeper in the field, the group spread out. It was soon that they disable the cloaks and counted down before re-engaging the devices once again.

BY the time Willow had reached the Stargate, the space-port had erupted in fireballs that rose into the air. She smiled at the soldiers who were stationed at the Gate rushing towards the space-port, and then just leaned on the Gate waiting for the others who arrived a little over five minutes later. With panic being set in among the Alliance personnel on the planet in regards to the destruction of the factory and space-port, no one noticed the Stargate activating and a group of SG teams heading for a buffer world.

This mission was complete; they dealt the Lucian Alliance's Kassa trade a hard blow.

**Willow and Faith's home, 1500 hours, Present day, four days after Netan's death.**

Faith was sleeping, her arm wrapped around Willow's waist as the both of them lay on the couch facing the television. A glass of juice and a can of beer lay on the table in front of them while the television was turned on. The both of them were sleeping comfortably after what seemed like a long day after returning from New Kobol several hours ago following the death of Baltar at Starbuck's hands. Following the briefing at the SGC, Willow and Faith were given the day off while Buffy, Tara, Kennedy were sent teleported back to Sunnydale using the Prometheus Stations.

Their home lay quiet since Dawn was staying at Jon's apartment for that day. The both of them had gone on their own date before heading off to Jon's apartment; all thanks to having a week off from the SGC. It was the same with Willow and Faith, SG-1 had a few days off before leaving for a mission to Edina to meet with Jonas Quinn and the rebels from Langara. Until then, it left the others having their own things to do. Colonel Carter and Debbie went to Santa Barbara with General Carter to visit Mark and his family, Daniel had left for Sunnydale to visit Anya, while Teal'c left for the Hak'tyl world to visit Ishta. In the meantime, Colonel Mitchell had taken Vala to his High School reunion in the town of Auburn, Kansas.

Back in Colorado Springs, a motorcycle stopped at the entrance to the driveway, and a figure in black leather and motorcycle helmet got off the vehicle. The figure, a woman, had stolen the vehicle after killing the previous owner who was left with a smoking hole in his chest only thirty minutes ago. She crept down the driveway, using the trees and bushes as cover while approaching the house from the rear. She took off her helmet, and then threw it to one side before reaching into her left pocket and taking out a small device with a screen. The screen showed an arrow that was pointing straight towards the house before she placed it back into her pocket. The dark-haired woman, her hair tied into a neat bun, then reached around the device on her neck; she then affixed the visor over her eyes and smiled at the two life signs who were lying motionless, the visor allowing her to view inside the home as she took out two small plasma weapons from holsters on the small of her back, just under her jacket.

She then crept towards the front door while holding her weapons up while continuing to watch the two unmoving bodies. Stepping onto the wooden deck from the gravel of the walkway, the woman aimed her weapons just as she stepped on a wooden panel with her left foot, which then squeaked. Surprised, the woman glanced away from the door for just an instance just as Faith opened her eyes upon hearing the soft sound. She knew that Dawn was going to be away the whole day, in fact she took a bag with her to John's house before telling her and Willow that she was staying over at her boyfriend's apartment.

Faith knew that there was supposed to be no-one coming. She then heard another soft step, and then another while her eyes narrowed in worry.

The dark-haired Slayer kissed the back of Willow's head before whispering that she heard something on the other side of the front door. She then brought her head up, and looked around while Willow mumbled incoherently. IN the meantime, Faith looked at the windows where she could see out to the backyard, and then back to the front door when there was the sound of another soft step on the wooden floor boards.

The door was closed and locked, and then Faith looked back down as Willow shifted and turned her body towards her wife, snapped open her eyes and then grabbed Faith by the collar. The redhead mentally screamed at Faith to get down. Faith's head darted back down just as six pulses of plasma energy made holes through the wooden front door, and passed through the area where Faith's head used to be.

"What the hell?" yelled Faith as she and Willow fell onto the carpet as more pulses of orange energy was fired into the house. They crawled to cover while Willow mentally told Faith which way to go to avoid the bursts of plasma which seemed to follow them as they ducked wherever they could find some temporary cover. Smoke was rising up from the scorch marks on the couch, the floor, the carpet, and even the tables from where Faith and Willow were hiding before moving off. It was then that the door was kicked open and a woman dressed all in black rushed in, firing two weapons at Faith and Willow.

With very little cover, Willow placed a telekinetic shield in front of herself and Faith before mentally slamming the woman into the ceiling, and tearing the plasma weapons out of her hands. After the woman hit the ceiling hard, Willow let go of her mental grip, and the woman plummeted to the floor. She slamming onto the carpet before rolling to her side with a groan. A panting Faith rushed to the woman, reached down and grabbed her by the collar while Willow kept her immobile, and searched her jacket for any other weapons.

"Let… let go… of me," said the woman who was feeling pain all over her body, wondering how it was that she was flung into the ceiling. She felt pressure on her chest while she was on the ceiling, and then something ripped the weapons out of her hand. The woman then felt the pressure leave before plummeting to the floor, "I…"

"We get to ask the questions," growled Faith as she reached down and took out two knives that were in sheaths on the woman's left hip, and threw them to one side while Willow crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the mysterious woman, "who are you?"

"It is not finished," said the woman as she looked at Faith, and then at Willow, "you will pay well for me."

"Why did you attack us?" asked Willow looking down at her, "who do you work for?"

Willow wasn't expecting an answer as the woman gave her a small smile of defiance before repeating that they were going to pay, "and pay very well." However, Willow did get her answer when the woman thought about standing in a Hatak vessel. She was facing a tall, tanned, scruffy looking man with white hair sitting on a command chair at the bridge of the Ha'tak ship. He was ordering the woman, and the others standing next to her to begin searching for the SG teams that broke into, and destroyed, the Kassa factory and the space-port.

"Netan had a plan to steal one of Earth's ships as compensation for the destruction of our facilities on Telaus," said the man, "but his death changes everything."

From the memory she was 'seeing' Willow could tell that the man was a Netan loyalist, but she was surprised upon hearing that Netan was dead.

"Wait," said Willow after she found out that Netan was dead while the woman snapped her head towards Willow's direction. She then sneered at Willow before looking away, "Netan's dead? How?"

"The Lucian Alliance leader?" asked Faith looking back at Willow who nodded her head.

"How did he die?"

Willow 'saw' the woman's memories of herself, and five others, being told about Netan's death at the hands of the Tau'ri. The redhead shook her head with a frown on her face as she 'listened' while the new leader, a man named Goras, sat on the command chair in front of them and exclaimed how they found Netan's body floating in space over their Kassa Processing facility. He continued to say that the death of Netan was an act of war against the Alliance.

Willow then 'saw' the man make a proclamation, "thanks to the security feed we have been able to reconstruct from the processing facility on Telaus, we know that SG-1 was one of the teams tagged after they broke into, and destroyed, it. I believe they were responsible for the destruction of the space-port as well. But now, with the death of Netan at their hands, I am offering a bounty to the six of you! Bring me the heads of all those who were tagged! Use any resources you require, but I want them here dead or alive."

"We didn't kill Netan," said Willow as she looked down at the woman who locked the sides of her jaw before she rushed to the coffee table to pick up her cell phone.

"The Tau'ri have declared open war on the Alliance by assassinating our leader," the woman hissed up at Faith while, from the corner of her eyes, she saw Willow with the phone in her hand. The woman then smiled, "and now you people are going to die."

Faith saw the woman flinch before biting down on something in her mouth. It was then that Willow got a memory flash from the woman while she was about to dial a number. Willow turned around while Faith was looking up at her with eyes wide open as the assassin started foaming in the mouth. The there was another memory flash as Willow ran as fast as she could towards Faith who was already getting up as the body lay limp on the floor. The white foam was dripping down the side of her mouth thanks to the poison from the capsule hidden in her molar. The poison was absorbed into her body, and then she died.

But it wasn't over.

Willow grabbed Faith and tackled her to the ground while placing a telekinetic shield that covered the both of them just as they nearly landed on the carpet. A landing that was interrupted thanks a massive explosion from the assassin's body.

The explosion destroyed the entire house, and threw the shield covered Willow and Faith out of the broken front door and onto the driveway. Willow and Faith landed hard onto the road, the shield taking the brunt of the explosion. The impact of the explosion feedback into Willow's mind as an intense pain permeated her entire body as well as leaving her with a bleeding nose, an intense headache, and dizziness as she lay on top of the unconscious Faith. The shield that covered them faded away once she was unconscious with the secondary explosions from the gas lines in the house stirring Faith as she opened her eyes. Getting her bearings, Faith slowly got up while cradling the unconscious body of her wife. She carried her in her arms as she slowly got up… her face wincing from the pain on her side and arms. Faith looked up from Willow and stared at the destroyed house, the heat radiating from the fire and hitting her face. She too felt the impact of the shield, but unlike Willow, she wasn't injured... just dazed and in pain from hitting the ground, and feeling Willow's pain thanks to the link that the both of them shared.

Faith got onto her feet with Willow, who was groaning in her arms, and limped towards the main road as debris started to rain down all around them. She limped faster as more items fell all around them, and then when she reached the main road, Faith turned around and watched the house burn down.

Faith gently placed Willow onto the soft grass at the side of the road while watching the debris continue to fall onto the driveway, the backyard, and on top of the garage. A few pieces of debris fell through the room of the garage and into the motorcycle that was parked inside. The entire living room was gutted, as were the hallway leading to Dawn's room, as well as Willow and Faith's bedroom. It was then that Faith groaned shaking her head before saying that she hoped the box of Charlie's items that General O'Neill kept under the floorboards in Dawn's room wasn't destroyed.

Faith looked down at the unconscious Willow, and then felt for a pulse. She sighed in relief that it was still strong, and then reached for Willow's left hand which was wrapped around her phone. Faith gently pried her fingers open, and then picked up the phone. Once she dialled the SGC, Faith stood up and told Walter to beam them directly into the infirmary at the SGC.

"Oh, one more thing," said Faith as she crouched down and placed her hand on Willow's chest, "we were attacked. Someone bombed our house. Willow took the brunt of the explosion and she needs medical attention fast."

"Understood," said Walter as he picked up another phone and contacted the Prometheus. He told Colonel Pendergast the situation, and he authorised beam out to the SGC. A white light then enveloped Willow and Faith who found herself at the SGC infirmary once the light faded away. She called for a nurse while picking Willow up in her arms and placing her on a bed. Faith told the nurse what happened, who then repeated it when Dr. Lam rushed into the infirmary a minute later. She immediately took Willow to a scanner in another lab, while Faith was taken to another one given that the both of them were in the exploding building.

In the meantime, Walter called out to the fire department and had them sent to the house which by now had already been burned down following several smaller explosions.

While Willow and Faith were being examined in the SGC, four other cloaked ships flew past the Prometheus station towards Earth, while one headed for Chulak. The other assassins were going to kill SG-1… their top priority, before killing members from the other SG teams whose pictures were spread among the Alliance from the security feeds out of the destroyed factory.

TBC.

 


	205. Blowback (Part 2)

**Department of Homeworld Security, 1523 hours.**

General Jack O'Neill was in his office at the Pentagon when he received a phone call from General Landry about something he thought wouldn't happen; his people were directly attacked on Earth by the Lucien Alliance, and in the crossfire his house was destroyed. The General's heart fell when he heard that Willow was still unconscious after taking the brunt of an explosion caused by an assassin who had come to attack Willow and Faith. General Landry told the man, as he got up and signalled his Personal Aide, that Faith had given him very little information before she was taken in for a scan.

"They want to make sure that there's no lasting impact on Faith, Jack," said General Landry, "and there's one major thing we do know - something that Major Rosenberg told Faith before the explosion; the Alliance blames us for Netan's death."

"What?" asked General O'Neill shaking his head, "Hank, we didn't kill Netan. We'd definitely have heard about it if we did."

"I know, Jack," said General Landry, "Faith said that he's dead. And it's a given that the Alliance blames us for something we didn't do."

"We'll deal with this," said General O'Neill before asking about Willow, "and Red? Any news?"

General Landry was standing with a phone in his ear looking through a window down at the medical staff attaching leads onto Willow's chest under the shirt she was wearing. He then sighed in relief when the machine started to beep, complete with the wavy lines that indicated a heartbeat. He told General O'Neill over the phone that Willow was alive, and that with her healing abilities, he hoped that she would be able to recover quickly.

"Faith will be briefing me in an hour," said the General as he watched Dr. Lam open Willow's eyes lids, shine a flashlight, and then turn around looking back at him with a thumbs-up sign. The General nodded his head at his daughter, who went back to taking care of Willow, "and Jack, maybe you'd want to be here for the briefing."

"I'm headed there now, Hank," General O'Neill replied before putting the phone down just as his Personal Aide walked into the office. The General told the man to reschedule his meetings with the Joint Chiefs and the President, "I'm heading down to the SGC."

"Understood, sir," said the young man nodding his head before he left the General's office. General O'Neill then picked up another phone and contacted Walter at the SGC. He had the bald technician beam him to the SGC from the Pentagon.

It would only be a few seconds later that the General appeared next to an expectant General Landry, who was looking out at Willow. The both of them received assurances that the redhead was going to be alright, before leaving to check-in on Faith. In the meantime, General Landry had Walter contact the rest of SG-1 to inform them of what was happening.

As of right now, he had no idea what Willow had seen in the assassin's mind. And neither did Faith. All they could do now was warn SG-1 given that both Faith and Willow were targeted, and wait until Willow regained consciousness. It was General Landry who suggested that the other SG teams who participated in action against the Lucien Alliance be on their guard. With General O'Neill's agreement, General Landry contacted Walter and had him contact all the SG teams that had been in contact with the Lucien Alliance in the past six months.

**The Carter home, Santa Barbara, 1540 hours.**

The sun was shining down in a cloudless sky as a bikini clad Colonel Carter was in the backyard swimming pool at her Brother's house in Santa Barbara. With General Carter and Mark cooking some barbeque, the Carter children, Mark's wife, and Debbie were in the poll with the blonde Air force officer. Colonel Carter was laughing at Debbie treading water, her pudgy arms encircled by pink-orange polka doted inflatable floats. She and Kris were leaning against the wall as the children swam to their laughing cousin, and then pulled her along while still staying close by the Colonel and their mother.

"So, Sam," said Kris as she sunk her body lower into the water until it was chin high while looking at her sister-in-law, "what's the news?"

"What news?" asked Colonel Carter before she went under the water, and then rose back and shook her head, "you mean about the… you know… stuff out there?" Colonel carter discreetly pointed up to the sky before Kris chuckled while shaking her head. The both of them then turned their heads at the sound of splashing water and giggling as the Carter children were gently splashing water on the toddler.

"No, no," said Kris after a soft giggle when Colonel Carter noticed General Carter heading into the house. She then turned back to Kris who had an eye-brow raised, "your dating life."

Colonel Carter started to cough while Kris couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

"I'm too busy with Debbie and work, Kris," was the reply after the Colonel got a hold of herself, "I'm just lucky that dad's working with us in Colorado Springs. I'm spending a lot of time at the SGC, then off-world, and I've got just a few good hours left with Debbie. I don't have time for anyone else."

"How about that one guy we met on Prometheus?" asked Kris with a wink.

"Who? Daniel?" asked the Colonel confused, "he's already with someone else and he's like a brother to me."

"No, no, not that guy," Kirs said waving her hands, the guy dad introduced us to after you showed us the Prometheus. He was at the hospital when Debbie was born? The grey haired guy… I saw him looking at you."

"Kris!" hissed the Colonel as her face turned red from embarrassment.

"What's his name now?" asked Kris mocking as she snapped her fingers while the Colonel shook her head at the woman while chuckling, "something O'Neill? Is it? With Two 'L's?"

"Sam!" yelled the General after he rushed out of the house carrying the cordless phone in his left hand, "it's Jack."

"Right, Jack O'Neill," grinned Kris while the Colonel playfully punched her sister-in-law's arm. Kris rubbed her arm while saying, "speak of the devil. Sam, you do know what this means, don't you?"

"You are a devil," chuckled the Colonel before the smile on her face vanished upon seeing the serious look on the General's face, "dad?"

"Something's happened," said the bald General while handing the phone to his daughter. The woman placed it on her ear while General Carter crouched down at the edge of the pool while looking at his nephew, niece, and grand-daughter. He then turned to Kris whose eyes were narrowed at the old man as she asked what was going on.

"Sir?" asked the Colonel as everyone turned towards her, while Mark was walking towards them, "General, can you repeat that?"

"There was an explosion at Red and Faith's house," said the General who was standing next to General Landry with Faith sitting up on the bed after having been told that she wasn't injured badly. All she had were some scratches on her arms. The General placed his hand on her shoulder while telling Colonel Carter that the Lucien Alliance sent someone to kill the both of them, "and it's possible that every off-world team that faced the Lucien Alliance is in danger. And that includes SG-1."

"How did the assassin find Willow and Faith?" asked the Colonel while Kris wordlessly mouthed 'assassin' to the Colonel, and then looked at General O'Neill who nodded his head before saying that General O'Neill had just told him the same thing as well. In the meantime, Mark looked on in concern at the Colonel, and then at Debbie, and back at his older sister- he now knew what Colonel Carter did for a living, he understood why she had to do what she did… but it didn't make it easier for Mark to imagine someday losing his sister, and his niece growing up without a mother.

And now there was an assassin targeting her colleagues. He wondered if there would be one coming after her. And then a frightening thought entered his mind; would the assassin be coming after her family.

As if reading his mind, the Colonel asked General O'Neill if her family was going to be in danger.

"I don't know, Carter," said the General as Faith hopped off the bed while General Landry called , "but we're going to send a car to pick you and your family up. Then you'll be…"

Before the General could finish talking, the tall wooden fence that separated the backyard from the street outside exploded inwards. Everyone took cover while the children screamed.. the two Carter children pulled their crying cousin towards the Colonel and Kris, all of whom were being helped out of the pool by General Carter and Mark. As the splinters of wood feel onto the grass and the pool, in walked two figured dressed head to toe in black. They were pointing a weapon each as the one of the left nodded at the other figure to head to the backdoor.

"We want you, Colonel Samantha Carter," said the first figure in a deep voice. The Colonel and the others pushed Mark and his family out of the way behind them; Kris was tearing up as she shield her children while Mark held the crying Debbie close to him. All of them could her a concerned General O'Neill calling for Colonel Carter multiple times from the dropped phone that lay at the edge of the pool.

A phone which was blown apart when an orange energy pulse was fire from the weapon being held by the figure who was standing on the other side of the pool. He was right across from them while his partner covered the door back into the house while pointing a larger plasma weapon at the group.

"Either you surrender and come with us," said the first figure as Debbie bawled, "or else we kill everyone here."

"No!" yelled the Colonel as she put her hands up while the General looked at her and then back at the two figures who were wearing masks, "I'll come with you. But my family leaves first."

"You are not in the position to negotiate," said the figure at the door, "we have orders to take you in dead or alive. If dead, then we kill the others."

"If you kill them," hissed the Colonel, "then we'll come after the Alliance. We'll hunt each and every one of you down until…"

"Silence!" yelled the first figure as he fired at the pool and then remained his weapon at the Colonel, "if you leave alive, then every one stay breathing. It's completely your choice, Colonel."

"Mommy," whimpered the Carter kids as they hugged Kris, who was on a knee as she held them tight while glaring at the figures in black.

"Well?" asked the second figure at the door to the house, "alive or dead?"

The Colonel just glared at the both of t hem before sighing, and then nodding her head. She looked back at her daughter who was looking back at her with a face stained with falling tears. The Colonel was about to move toward her daughter when the figure right across from them fired a warning shot right next to General Carter; making Kris yelp, and the children scream.

"Walk towards us," said the figure as the Colonel nodded her head and tore her eyes away from her daughter who was flailing her arms at her. The Colonel then looked at Mark, and remembered the papers she signed that would turn over custody of Debbie to Mark and his family if anything were to happen to her. The Colonel looked up at Mark as her bottom lip quivered while her heart raced and her mind was running at hyper speed, hoping that the Prometheus would be able to lock onto them and get them out of here.

The Colonel knew that she had to draw out for more time so that the SGC would be able to send a response team. However, with her family in the line of fire.. all that went out the window. All she hoped was that the SGC could track her subcutaneous transmitter.

As she started to walk slowly towards the figure at the door, she walked past the General who whispered that help was on the way.

"Jack wouldn't let you go, not this way," said the General. The Colonel could see that he was about to make a move to go after the two figures, so she stopped walking while the figures ordered her to keep on moving.

"Stay with Debbie, dad," said the Colonel as she moved again. The General heard the seriousness in her voice while he wondered to himself on what was taking so long for a response. However, only two minutes had passed by since the initial attack when General O'Neill heard the sound of the explosion on the phone, and then he called out through the phone on his ear when he heard the thud of the phone dropping onto the pool's edge, followed by the screams of Kris and the children. Faith heard the screams as well through General O'Neill's phone. She rushed out of the room while General O'Neill put the phone back into his pocket. In the meantime, General Landry rushed to a phone on the wall and ordered Walter to contact the Prometheus station and give them a situation report on what was going on. It was a few seconds later that Faith rushed back into the room holding two Zats she took from the S.F's who were guarding the scanning room she was in.

"I'm guessing you're going too, Big G?" asked Faith as the General took off his coat and placed it on a chair while General Landry was listening to Walter telling him that he was getting a live feed courtesy of the Prometheus station. Faith then handed him the second Zat. A few seconds later, the monitors in the Control room were connected with the live feed showing the Colonel, in the backyard of the house, walking towards the figures in black. Walter then notified General Landry through the phone of Colonel Carter's movements.

"You ready?" asked General Landry as he looked at General O'Neill, and then at Faith; both of whom nodded their heads as they activated their Zats. General Landry had a few seconds to decide what would be the best course of action to take. He could have beamed the two figures out of the backyard, but he had no idea if the transport beam would react with whatever it was that made the assassin that attacked Willow and Faith explode. His other choice was to beam them out into space, but the SGC would lose intelligence on how many assassins were coming. So he went with his third option, sending both General O'Neill and Faith into the Carter house.

"Get SG-19 ready to move out," said General Landry into the phone. Walter then told the man that Colonel Carter had stopped next to General Carter, after which General O'Neill said that she was trying to buy some time. Once Walter said that the Colonel had started to move again, General Landry ordered Walter to have the Prometheus station beam General O'Neill and Faith into the ground floor of the Carter house.

General Landry put the phone down after telling Walter to warn Daniel, Teal'c, Vala, and Colonel Mitchell that they could be in danger as well just as there was a whining sound around them. The General then turned towards General O'Neill and said, "keep them safe."

General O'Neill nodded his head just before he and faith vanished in a flash of white light. Once they were gone, General Landry dashed out of the room for the Control Room. In the meantime, the foot of the staircase in the foyer saw two bright lights deposit Faith and General O'Neill.

"They're in the backyard," said Faith.

"Get out the front, and then round the back," said the General as they heard the sound of sirens in the distance. The General knew that this meant that some of the neighbours must have made a call to the police, which meant that the both of them needed to take the two figures down as fast as possible, "Hank said that there was a hole in the fencing around back, take cover there until you hear my voice."

"Got it," nodded Faith before she rushed out of the house through the front door. She cautiously walked along the edge of the house towards the backyard while keeping the Zat activated. Once she reached the wooden fence, Faith crept towards the hole as silently as possible on the soft green grass. Once she reached the hole, Faith stopped and looked through one of the many tiny gaps in the fencing. She could tell the one of the figures had his back turned towards her, and so.. she waited while keeping ready to fire as the sounds of sirens got closer.

In the meantime, General O'Neill threw his tie onto the couch while running towards the kitchen. He looked at the wooden back door, and then at the island where there were bowls of salad and potatoes. The General got the smell of grilling meat wafting into his nostrils as he rolled up his sleeves to pretend to be as causal as possible before he placed his Zat into the rear of his trousers. He then rushed forward and opened the fridge before grabbing four bottles of beer.

The General knew he was going in blind, but the Carters were under attack and there was no time for a briefing on what they had to do back at the SGC. He knew that they were about to wing it; the best that he could do was surprise the two assassins by getting out the door with handfuls of beer, and then take them down. The General then walked to the wooden door with the four bottles of beers being cradled to his chest by one arm, and the other arm grabbing onto the doorknob when he heard General Carter yelling, "Sam!"

"Here we go," whispered General O'Neill as he pushed the door open.

"Hey Sam!" said General O'Neill nonchalantly as he walked onto the porch while looking down at the bottles cradled against his chest. The two figures, one of whom was gripping tight to Colonel Carter, turned and looked at the newcomer in surprise; as did the other members of the Carter family. General Carter wondered what was going on when he noticed movement from behind the fence as the figure on the other side of the pool stepped forward while raising his weapon at General O'Neill. He looked back at his family, and signalled at them to cover the eyes of the children so that they did not see what was about to happen. General Carter then turned to the sound of smashing glass as a visibly surprised General O'Neill raised his arms into the air.. the brown coloured bottles crashing onto the wooden porch.

"Sam? What.. what's going on? I…"

"Who are you?" asked the figure holding onto Colonel Carter just as Faith turned into to the pool area through the hole and shot the first assassin with the Zat. The figure crumbled to the ground with a thud. The second figure heard the thud, and then turned.. however, his grip on the Colonel slightly loosened. She managed to jerk her arm away and then dove to the left just as General O'Neill brought out the Zat and fired at the surprised figure.

"Jack!" yelled General Carter as he rushed to Colonel Carter's side and helped her up. The woman was in tears as she wordlessly got to her feet and then rushed to Mark. She grabbed the crying Debbie and held into her tight while General Carter then rushed to the fallen figure and picked up his weapon.

"Faith?" asked General O'Neill as he looked up at the dark-haired Slayer who crouched down and took the assassin's weapons away.

"We're good," said the Slayer.

"Everyone into the house!" yelled General O'Neill, "come on, everyone into the house!"

"Go," said Colonel Carter as she waved her brother and his family towards the house while holding on tight to her own daughter. Mark and Kris carried their children into the house, careful not to step in the broken glass on the porch, and was soon followed by the Colonel carrying her crying toddler who was crying out for her 'mommy' into the house. However, before she stepped through the door, General O'Neill told Colonel Carter that everything was going to be fine, and to have any questions referred to him if the police had any questions.

The Colonel nodded her head while Debbie lay her head in the crook of her mother's neck.

"You should take Debbie inside, Carter," said the General gently before she rushed into the house.

"Jack, what are we doing about these clowns?" asked General Carter as he nodded at the figure he was pointing the weapon as General O'Neill turned around.

"First we deal with the police," sighed General O'Neill as two officers arrived through the hole in the fence with guns drawn. Faith slowly dropped her Zat and raised her hands while General O'Neill and General Carter did the same. General O'Neill identified himself as the head of DARPA's Intelligence Division and gave them a number to call while he was handcuffed, along with Faith and General Carter, and made to sit on the grass while two more police walked in through the hole, and three more walked into the house after being let in by Mark, who was visibly shaken. Kris and the kids were sitting down next to Colonel Carter and Debbie… the two of them trying to console their frightened children.

While Mark was showing the officers to the living room, General O'Neill gently warned one of the officers who was reaching down towards one of the figures.

"Son," he said as the officer looked up, "that stolen technology he's got on is classified. If you touch it without clearance, you can be prosecuted for treason."

The officer quickly pulled his hand back and stood up while looking at the body, and then at the three people on the glass. The officers in the backyard were just waiting around while two of them started to take statements from the neighbours. One of the remaining officers then started to take statements from Faith and the two Generals. It was not long after another officer called the number that General O'Neill provided when three high ranking police officers themselves arrived at the house and ordered all questioning to stop.

While waiting for SG-19 to secure the prisoners, the officers left the Carter house. General O'Neill walked back into the house while Faith stayed guarding the two unconscious assassins who were handcuffed. The General walked into the living room with General Carter and the first person her noticed was Colonel Carter In her blue bikini comforting Debbie. While General Carter made sure that Mark and the others were alright, General O'Neill walked over to the Colonel and asked her if she was alright.

"No, sir," said the officer as the General pursed his lips, "how did they know where to find us?"

"Who were they?" asked Mark, whose expression screamed out a demand for answers, "we deserve to know."

"Hey kids," said General Carter as he held onto his older grandchildren who were wiping their eyes, "How about we go freshen up, and then I'll take you out for some ice-cream? That's if your mother's okay with that."

"They really don't want to hear this," said General O'Neill.

"Alright," nodded Kris before General Carter held the children's' hands and took them up the stairs. He brought them to their room and then waited at the top of the stairs while they changed. In the meantime, General O'Neill told Kris and Mark what happened in Colorado Springs, and that all teams that had faced the Lucien Alliance was on high alert.

"I can promise you that this won't happen again," ensured General O'Neill with a steely resolve in his voice that scared Mark, "we'll find the people who did this."

While the General continued to talk to the family, Faith fired her zat at the assassins when there were signs that they were regaining consciousness. It would be thirty minutes later that SG-19, who were beamed down to the nearest military base, arrived to take the two unconscious assassins away while General Carter was out comforting his older grandchildren with ice-cream. As for Faith and General O'Neill, they were due to leave with SG-19, leaving Colonel Carter with her family; with General O'Neill telling Mark and Kris that he'll have someone come by to fix the fence.

Just before General O'Neill and Faith were about to leave, he received a call from General Landry saying that while Vala and Colonel Mitchell were beamed to the SGC without any problems, there was an attack by an assassin on Daniel. General O'Neill listened as he was briefed on Daniel, Anya, Giles, Buffy, Amy, and Xander being threatened by an assassin.

"Is Daniel alright?" asked the General while Colonel Carter looked on in concern, as did Faith who had her arms folded over her chest.

"Miss Summers and Miss Madison were able to stop him," said General Landry, "with Miss Maclay still out of it after performing the soul restoration on New Kobol, Miss Madison was able to put the assassin in a form of stasis sleep after she was knocked out by Miss Summers. We're sending a team from the Sunnydale Army Base to collect he body and bring it back to the SGC for questioning.

"Any news from Teal'c?" asked General O'Neill.

"Not yet, but we've informed him of the attacks, he said he'll be returning o the SGC in a few hours," answered General Landry.

"And any news on Red?" asked General O'Neill.

"Dr. Lam said that she just woke up on the way to the infirmary from the scanning room," said General Landry, "I'm was heading there when I got the call from Dr. Jackson that he was attacked."

"I'll meet you there, Hank," said General O'Neill before he put the phone down and told Faith that Willow was going to be alright. Faith released a sigh of relief as General O'Neill gently squeezed her shoulder. The General was relieved that Willow was going to be alright before he turned to Colonel Carter.

But before he could say anything, the Colonel pre-empted him by saying that she was going to be staying with her family for the time being. The General looked at Debbie, who had stopped crying, wrapping her arms around the Colonel's neck while the blonde officer was holding on to her daughter tightly.

"We'll take care of it, Carter," said the General gently while the Colonel nodded her head. He then told her to be with her family just when his phone started to ring. General O'Neill brought the phone to his ear and listened to General Landry saying that Willow had just awakened, and that she was having a huge headache. The SGC commander said that Willow had information that they were unaware of and he was ordering SG-1, and the two other teams who had sabotaged the Kassa plant and space-sport a few weeks ago, back to the SGC for their protection.

"We're running another blood test," said General Landry, "Major Rosenberg said something about getting a glimpse of the new Lucien Alliance leader telling his bounty hunters that the people who blew up the factory had trackers in their bodies. Jack, that's referring to SG-1 and the others."

"I see," said General O'Neill as he looked at Colonel Carter and Debbie, "what are the odds that more are coming after our people?"

"I don't know," said General Landry as he stood over Willow who was rubbing her forehead, "all I know is that we need to keep everyone away from their friends and family until we can deal with this."

"Understood," said General O'Neill before putting the phone down. He looked at Colonel Carter, with regret on his face as he thought about what must have been going through her head given what just happened in front of her family. But he also knew that no matter what happens, she would want to protect her family.. and so he asked Colonel Carter to leave with him and Faith. He explained to them about the trackers in Faith and Colonel Carter's bodies that could lead more assassins to them. The General then stepped forward with his arm by his side and said, "please, Carter. With you and Red working together, we can get something done to neutralise the trackers and then we find a way to stop the alliance from sending more people after you and the others."

"What about Debbie, sir?" asked Carter as she held on tight to her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Carter," said the General as Colonel Carter closed her eyes and held tighter to her daughter, "but her life is in danger. She can't be anywhere near SG-1 for now at least. I… I can't imagine how you're feeling right now, but what I can tell you is that if it were Charlie… I'd leave him with Sara so that the both of them would be safe."

"And you know Red, Sam," said Faith, "you and her together? Oh boy, I give you guys two days to come up with something."

"But.." said the Colonel just before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"We can get Dave's wife to babysit," said the General referring to Colonel Dixon's wife who absolutely adored Debbie, "and you can be in contact with Debbie through video chat. In the meantime, we keep you and the others protected until we find a wway to stop any more attempts at assassinations."

"And then once you find the people who did this," said Mark as the Colonel turned around towards him, "I'd like you to kick their butts. And then come back here with our niece."

"Mark's right," said Faith before she nodded at the S.F's who was taking the unconscious assassins away, "we got two live ones who will be singing a soon to be hit song. Once we find out everything we need to know, we'll stop this."

"Carter?" asked General O'Neill.

"Let's go, sir" said the Colonel nodding her head, "let's go."

TBC.

 


	206. Blowback (Part 3)

**SGC, an hour later.**

Willow was still rubbing her head as Faith sat next to her after having been beamed back with General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, and baby Debbie from Santa Barbara with the Colonel and General having immediately gone to Colonel Dixon's house where his wife was going to help babysit Debbie, Faith and Willow were sitting together with the redhead's head the Slayer's shoulder/ It would be a few minutes later that Daniel walked into the infirmary and Willow pulled her slightly throbbing head off Faith's shoulder and smiled at the archaeologist.

"Heard what happened, Daniel," the redhead said, "you and Anya alright?"

"Yea," said Daniel, "Buffy and Amy took care of the assassin before any of us even knew what was going on. He's been taken into custody and being sent over to Area 51 for questioning."

"Good," nodded Faith.

"How're you?" asked Daniel as he looked at Willow and then at Faith, "heard what happened to your place."

"Still a bit of a headache," said Willow, "but I'm gonna be fine. The ringing's in my ears gone though."

"And Big G said that he's going to go check out the house with Sam before getting back here," Faith added, "I hope the blast didn't destroy the Charlie's memory box."

"Jack told me about that years ago," said Daniel nodding his head, "I just talked to him. He said the fire department found it while investigating the bombing. Don't worry, he said that the Pentagon would be taking care of everything."

"Good," sighed Faith just as Dawn and Jon came in with cups of coffee on a tray. Dawn was one of the first people called after Willow and Faith were attacked and their home blown up. The both of them cut short a movie marathon before hurriedly leaving Jon's apartment and then arriving at the SGC where Willow was already slowly regaining consciousness. With Faith and General O'Neill gone off to save Colonel Carter, Dawn was the first person Willow saw when she regained consciousness. Back in the present day, Dawn handed a coffee to Willow while Jon handed one to Faith and Daniel before taking their own cups and putting aside the tray. Willow told Dawn that she was once again sorry about her losing all her clothes.

"You think the pendent you got me for my birthdays survived?" asked Dawn.

"Hope so," said Willow who knew Dawn was referring to the pendant the redhead commissioned to be made by one of the Athosian gem-smiths thousands of years ago, before Hera's death. Willow said that the fire department would be gathering their personal belonging before handing it to the S.F's who were already guarding the smoking wreckage. Willow knew that it was the last of it's kind given that, according to Teyla, the gem-smiths were all wiped out; the secrets of how to make their beautiful creation gone with them as well.

While Faith helped Willow turn her body until her feet were hanging off the edge of the bed, Teal'c walked into the infirmary wearing a set of muddy robes with Dr. Lam following close behind. Willow and the others asked if he too encountered an assassin while the doctor was taking out some medical items to dress the cut scorch mark on his upper arm after his sleeve was pulled up by a nurse. Teal'c was tell Willow and the others that he was attending a meeting in regards to the formation of the new Jaffa government, before seeing Ishta as he was meant to, when he and several other Jaffa were attack by a man in brown and blue armour. The Jaffa said that the assassin was killed quickly thanks to the report sent by the SGC in regards to the attacks on Willow and Faith. Soon enough, everyone was joined by General Landry, Colonel Mitchell, and Vala… the latter two had successfully laid a trap for the man hunting them before capturing him, and then sending him to the Prometheus Station where he was zatted by an awaiting Marine.

Dawn and Jon knew that the group had some things to talk about, so she placed her hands-on Willow's shoulder before telling her and Faith that she and Jon would be heading back to the latter's apartment. Dawn whispered that she'll stay with Jon for the night after heading for the burnt-out house and searching for any belongings they could retrieve, especially the pendent. Willow nodded her head before confirming that she and Faith would be staying at their quarters in the SGC. After Dawn kissed Willow on her cheek, she walked out of the infirmary with Jon, leaving Willow and the others to wait for Colonel Carter and General O'Neill to return to the SGC.

It was another hours later that the General returned with Colonel Carter, fully clothed after changing at her own home after having been beamed there with General Carter and General O'Neill. The three of the walked up to the briefing room where a recovered Willow was sitting with Faith by her side. The two of them, Daniel, Teal'c, Colonel Mitchell, and Vala then stood up before General Landry, seated at the head of the table, asked Colonel Carter if she and Debbie were doing alright.

"She was devastated to let me go," said the Colonel nodding her head, "I told her that dad will be coming to pick her up since there are some bad people who want to hurt me. She's asleep the last time I checked up on her, which was two minutes ago, when we entered the mountain."

"I'm sorry that I have to ask you to stay away from Debra," General Landry said while General Carter gently rubbed his daughter's back, "it's only until we get a solution to this thing with the Lucien Alliance."

General Landry then said that they were prepared to start the briefing. The Colonel walked up and sat next to Faith, who patted her back after she had taken a seat. The blonde officer leaned forward and asked Willow if she was alright, and then asked the same to Faith and the others. She apologized saying that she was so concerned about Debbie's safety that it escaped her mind to ask about her teammates.

"We're worried about Debbie, Mark and the others," said Daniel leaning forward, "how are they taking this?"

"The kids are still scared stiff," said the Colonel, "dad's going to be heading out there with Debbie once the fence has been fixed. Which should be after this briefing."

"We'll be taking the family to Seaworld," said General Carter nodding his head, "it'll be a distraction from what happened."

"Good call," said General O'Neill nodded his head.

"Now," said General Landry leaning forward with his hands on the table while he looked at Willow, "Major, tell us what you know from your insight into the dead assassin's mind."

Willow told them everything they had seen; from the number of assassins, to the name of the new leader, to the name of the black-market dealer the assassin used to get her weapons. She also told SG-1, and the three Generals that the Alliance blamed the SGC for the drastic drop in their money inflow from Kassa production. She then said that all those who entered the factory were washed with a green light that deposited tracking nanites into their bloodstreams. Willow further explained that it was the signal from the trackers that the assassins were following; it was how the members of SG-1 were so easily found. Faith looked at General Carter and said that their blood was drawn to find out if what Willow gleaned from the assassin's mind was true and they were being tracked. Willow then explained some of the other images she had seen until just before the explosion that destroyed the house.

"And I found Charlie's box," said the General nodding his head while Faith gave him a thumb up. General Carter then told Willow and Faith that the fire department were still going through the debris that used to be their house, and would be bringing by any whole personal effects they find to Petersons Air Base.

"Where do we take the assassins for questioning, General Landry?" asked Teal'c.

"Area 51," replied the General as he leaned back on his chair, "everyone rest up. Tomorrow morning, we head for Area 51 to question the prisoners. And once that's done, we'll decide on an appropriate response."

"I'm all for finding out where they have their ship building and maintenance facilities," said Colonel Carter.

"Or," said Willow raising her hand, "is there a way to modify the Avenger virus? Make it target only the Lucien Alliance worlds?"

"Let's not do the virus again," begged Daniel recalling what happened the last time the Avenger virus was uploaded to the Stargate network. Not only was the entire network in the galaxy disabled, Daniel's team was one of many that was stuck off-world. His team were experiencing a continuous downpour while waiting for the gate network to be reactivated; and he was miserable the entire time. He even ended up in the infirmary with a severe case of the flu.

"Ok," said General O'Neill, "so no virus. Which I'm ok with too. We could try and turn the assassins, have them take out the leader instead."

"But would that not require some proof that we are telling the truth," said Teal'c.

"Muscles is right," Vala added, "do we know when Netan was killed?"

Willow said that she had read that information from the assassin who attempted to kill her and Faith. However, the redhead also added that the assassins may not take their word for it even if they had the evidence. Vala then frowned and crossed her arms over her chest and leaned forward on the table. She said to herself that there must be something the Alliance would want above all else.

"Well, you know them better than any of us," quipped Colonel Mitchell as he looked at Vala who stared back at him with a scowl. A scowl which quickly turned to a grin as she leaned towards the man and said that she indeed knew something. Something that the Alliance prepared over anything else.

"Territory, my friends," said Vala as she looked at everyone, and the lightly punched Colonel Mitchell in the arm before turning to the others. She said that the leader of the Alliance was the one with the most territory, "with territory comes the Kassa in that territory, and so the influence and the money."

"So," said General Landry, "we're going to try and flip one of the assassins? How's the territory transferred from the current leader to the one who takes him out?"

Vala said that the leader of the Alliance takes out any threat to his power by killing off the immediate threat and then taking his territory.

"However," Vala then added, "if the leader is killed by his Second… or if a Second is brave enough to do such a thing that wouldn't blow-back on him, then the Second would become leader and gain the territory of the previous leader. And if the new Leader is fear like Netan? Then there would be another challenge."

"If we could flip these assassins," said General Carter, "you think they'd go for a deal?"

"If it gets him power, prestige, and territory?" asked Vala, "then I don't see why not."

General Landry then sighed and looked at SG-1, and then thought about the other teams that went up against the Lucien Alliance. He was aware that they could be targets as well. He didn't want to open up a second front with the Alliance while they still had the Ori and the Rogue Cylons to deal with. Taking a few deep breaths, General Landry then told SG-1 that he understood their need to gain revenge on the Alliance for send people to kill them, and at the same time putting their friends and family in danger. General Landry continued explaining that he didn't want another front opening up where the Earth would be a direct target.

"We can ask the Tok'ra to infiltrate the Alliance," said General O'Neill after saying that he agreed with General Landry, "but they'll need some intel of where to start. Carter? Interview the one who attacked you in Santa Barbara. Take Red with you."

"Yes, sir," nodded Colonel Carter.

"Red," said General, "make him think about what he wants to say. That's the types of questions I need you guys to ask, and that's the answers we need for Red to read using her abilities."

"Yes, sir," answered Willow.

"I'll take the woman," said General Carter, "the second one who attacked us in Santa Barbara."

"Dad," said the Colonel as she looked at the anger on her father's face, "I need you with Debbie. Please, she needs you to take her away from here to Santa Barbara, and then to Seaworld."

"Sam," said the General, "Debbie and I can be beamed to Mark's place tomorrow after the 'interview'. We'll be there, but for now, I…"

"Please, dad," begged Colonel Carter while Colonel Mitchel and the others looked away nervously at hearing the cracks in the blonde Colonel's voice, "take her away tonight."

General Carter stared at his daughter's pleading face, and despite his desire to see one of the people who threatened his family squirm under questioning, he relented. The General said that he'll head back after the briefing to pick up some of Debbie's clothes and toys before picking up the little girl. The Colonel thanked her father before taking a deep breath while Faith rubbed her back gently. General O'Neill could only look on while imagining holding Colonel Carter tight to comfort her. The man then looked back down at the table when suddenly he felt as if he was being watched. The General then looked up and leaned back on his seat and stared at Willow who was sitting across from him with a sly smile on her face.

The general coughed before looking away and leaning back towards the table while General Landry said that Faith and Teal'c would interrogate the assassin who tried to kill Daniel, while Daniel, Colonel Mitchell and Vala would interview the one who tried the latter two members of SG-1.

"Lets get every bot of information, and then have it sent to the TOk'ra," said General Landry, "once the Ori and the Rogue Cylons are dealt with, then we can think about our response to the Alliance. Let's not kid ourselves, there's no way to know if they would take this deal… and if they do, how long it would hold."

"Understood," said SG-1 before they were dismissed.

**Area 51, the next day, 0800 hours.**

Ronin Terzan was one of the assassins sent to kill members of SG-1 and the other teams who had destroyed the Kassa processing facility and Space-port on P1W-182. The last thing the middle aged man remembered was turning around at the home of Colonel Carter, at least the place where the nanites in her bloodstream had led him and his partner to, before getting hit by a Zat blast by the other woman whose pictures were distributed to him and his partner. Their responsibility was to retrieve Colonel Carter and three others for the Alliance leader, Goras Jonal, in return for rewards that included a small share of the Kassa profits and a small piece of territory. However, once the zat blast hit him, he knew he failed the mission. The man tried to break the vial in his molars that would release a liquid to not only kill him, but react with a chemical injected into his bloodstream that would cause a massive explosion.

And it was the fact that he wasn't dead that had Ronin worried. He looked at the grey wall room before turning to the glass on the left, and then at the metallic bar on the table that was bolted to the cement floor. He tried to pull apart the handcuffs that was attached to the bar while gritting his teeth. He pulled harder before he let off a yell and relaxed, panting as he looked back at the glass.

"I know I'm being watched!" he exclaimed, "come on out and…"

"You really don't have the right to demand anything," said a redhead he recognized from the picture of SG-1 that was circulated to the assassins by the leader of the Alliance. The assassins had picked their targets, and then gone after them. Their duty was to capture or kill them before returning to the Alliance leader. Ronin and his partner Kilena selected Faith, Colonel Carter, and two others. The both of them tracked the Colonel to her family home, and were then supposed to find and capture Faith. And then they were supposed to get to their next targets.

However, they were the ones who were caught. And he had no idea where Kilena was being held.

"So," said the blonde, the one Ronin recognized as Colonel Carter, followed the redhead into the room, closing the door behind her. The both of them walked over to the table and the redhead sat down while the blonde glared at Ronin, "we know about the nanites in our bloodstream. They were put there by the green light that washed over us? Am I right?"

Ronin just glared at the blonde without an answer.

"According to the data we found in your ship," said the redhead, "I'm sure you already know who we are. I'm Major Rosenberg, and that angry woman who's eyeballing you right now… and I'm telling you that I literally feel her wanting to strangle you to death… is Colonel Carter. Now, my dear man, what's your name?"

Ronin turned to look at Willow, but all he did was smirk before looking away. He never said a single word.

"You're lucky," said Colonel Carter as Ronin looked back at her, "you got us to question you. Your friend? The one who blew my brother's fence? Well, she's talking to Teal'c and Faith. And I'll tell you that's not a really good combination. Here's the deal… we know we're being targeted for something that we didn't do."

"We didn't kill Netan," said Willow.

"But the Kassa factory and the space-port? Yeah, that was all us," said Colonel Carter nodding her head while Willow stared at Ronin as her chin rested on the palm of her hand, while her elbow was rested on the table, "we'll keep on hitting the Lucien Alliance's Kassa production facilities because… well, you people are criminals."

"But we don't do assassinations," said Willow as Ronin looked at her, "we didn't kill Netan. In fact, we'd like to know who killed him as well."

"There's something the Alliance needs to know," said Colonel Carter, "the galaxy is at war on two possible fronts. One is with the Ori, I take it you heard of them?"

Ronin looked away while frowning, and then looked back at Colonel Carter and Willow; and then nodded his head.

"If they knew where your facilities are, the Ori wouldn't just destroy them," said Willow, "they'd kill everyone on the entire planet."

"And the other faction are some human looking robots," continued Willow, "we have no idea where they are at this moment, all we know is that they've already attacked two worlds that we know of."

Despite this new information, Ronin didnt not say anything at all. The fact was that her didnt believe anything these people were saying. His loyalty was only to the Alliance and Goras. No one else matter, no other words mattered except for the words from Goras' lips.

"Now," said Colonel Carter as she walked around the table while Ronin stared at Willow, "tell us where the new leader of the Alliance is holed up. You tell us first, and then your fate won't be as bad as your partners."

"You'll be considered an enemy combatant," said Willow, "and you'll be put into one of many deep holes we have on Earth for people like you. the only difference is that you'll have slightly better food and a television set; it's a audio-visual device for entertainment purposes."

"And that," said the Colonel as she slapped the back of Ronin's head. The man turned, stood up and rushed the Colonel who stepped back without an expression on her face as she recalled this was one of the people who tried to hurt her in front of her family. The cuff that was attached to the bar on the table went taut, and Ronin was unable to take another step towards the Colonel. In addition, Willow mentally pulled him back and slammed him face down on the table… the bar crashing against his ribs. Ronin was struggling to get up while a calm Colonel Carter, from whom Willow could feel anger, slowly walked around the table until she was facing Ronin's panicked face. The man was wondering what was happening because as far as he was aware, Willow was seated with her hands behind her head whistling a tune, and the Colonel was standing a few inches away. However, he felt pressure holding the back of his neck down onto the table. The Colonel continued to say that the television was for the first person to talk about the Alliance's bases, fleet strength, and their ship building and maintenance facilities.

"Of course, you may not have that information," Willow said as Ronin struggled to get up but was unsuccessful while the redhead continued to speak, "but you'll be helping yourself if you tell us where we can find people who can give us that information."

"You just declared war," said Colonel Carter as she sat down and glared at Ronin while remembering Debbie's cries from earlier that day, "we intend to send a message to your leadership that it was, first, a really bad idea; and secondly, they have bigger things to worry about than us."

"So," said Willow leaning forward as she let go of her mental hold on the back of his neck, "what's your name?"

Ronin slowly got us while glaring at the two women in front of him. He imagined a bullet through their head before looking away saying he wasn't going to answer any questions. However, unbeknownst to him, he remembered the very day he and his partner, as well as the other assassins, received their orders from Goras. Ronin recalled that he and his partner had their helmets covering their faces, faces which no one knew, when Goras called for them by name and handed them the data on Faith, Colonel Carter, and two others; one from SG-30 and another from SG-34. What Ronin didn't know was, that Willow was 'seeing' and 'hearing' the assassin's thoughts… and a small smile appeared on her face while Ronin leaned back on his chair and scowled at the two women.

Colonel Carter, noticing the smile on Willow's face, knew that Willow had the man's name before she went on to asking the pre-arranged questions. All the while, for the next hour, Ronin didn't speak. At the end of the hour, after asking several other different questions, the Colonel was mentally informed by Willow that they had been told everything they needed to know.

"Good thing to be loyal to the Alliance," said the Colonel as she got up with Willow just as the door to the room slide open and two S.F's walked in carrying activated Zat's. Ronin looked at the men, and then at Willow and Colonel Carter, and back at the S.F's who raised the Zat's. He sighed and mentally prepared himself for a long prison sentence; he knew the price of betraying the Lucien Alliance, and there was no way he was planning to pay it.

"I am loyal to the Alliance," said Ronin as he stood up, "there will be more like me sent after you. And you two, your team, and the others will die."

"Yeah, yeah," said Willow while Colonel Carter nodded at the S.F's who fired their zats. The blue beam hit Ronin and then he collapsed onto his chair. The blue energy was crackling along his body as Colonel Carter and Willow walked out of the room, past the entrance, and into another room where Colonel Mitchell was standing with General O'Neill and Vala. The others were watching the interrogation of the female assassin, while Daniel and Colonel Dixon.. who was called in to assist, was questioning the man who went after Colonel Mitchell and Vala.

"Anything, Red?" asked General O'Neill as the door to the interrogation room was closed behind them after the two S.F's took Ronin away. Willow and Colonel Carter saw the man dragged off before turning to Colonel Mitchel and General O'Neill. Willow said that she recovered information on certain people who the assassins had been in contact with; these people were Seconds to Goras, and were familiar with everything the SGC and the Tok'ra needed to know on the Lucien Alliance.

Colonel Mitchell and the General listened to what Willow and Colonel Carter had to say while they were walking out of the observation room and into the hallway. It would be later that day when all of the interview reports were sent to General Landry and General O'Neill. The next day, everyone met at the SGC to discuss the next step as far as the deal was concerned. Among the assassins, only one agreed to flip against Goras.

A man named Ventrall. The one who attacked Vala and Colonel Mitchell.

**Goras' Hatak Class flagship, two days later.**

Two days later, Ventrall walked past the fallen guards killed by a bounty hunter he hired. The hunter pointed his weapon at the frightened Goras, who guards lay on the floor dead, before being shot in the back by Ventrall himself. The hunter was killed by the very man who hired him since he needed the guards disabled. With the guards' and the hunter's blood pooling on the floor of Goras' ship, Ventrall walked over the dead body and approached Goras who released a sigh of relief before saying that Ventrall would be richly rewarded.

"I know," said Ventrall as he shot a plasma bolt through the body of Goras. The man fell to the floor dead while Ventrall remembered the deal he had made with the SGC. It was a deal neither side liked, but it was accepted nevertheless. He would get the territory and riches from the sale of the Kassa, but the Alliance could not expand out from its current territory. If it did, then the Tau'ri would hit back with everything they had in their arsenal. Ventral didn't know if it was true, but the one thing that convinced him on the sincerity of the Tau'ri threat was that the Asgard would support them in any action against the Alliance. General Landry and a man named Woolsey had told him that with the threat of the Ori and the robotic beings called the Cylons, they didn't need the distraction. So, if the Alliance made any move against Earth or tried to gain more territory, then they would face a combined Asgard and Tau'ri fleet that would decimate the Alliance.

All Ventrall could do was agree to the deal.

As he sat on the command chair of the Alliance flagship, he knew he would have support from a majority of the Seconds. He was one of the most feared bounty hunters after all, and those who didn't support him or didn't like the deal… he already planned to have them killed.

For now, there was going to be peace. A fragile peace between the Alliance and Earth, but peace nevertheless.

TBC

 


	207. Memories (Part 2)

**Airlock, Cylon Baseship #189, Eden, four days later, 0900 hours.**

The blonde was standing just before the edge of the airlock, leaning against the bulkhead, after the exterior hatch slid open. If they were still in space, the opening of the exterior door would have sucked her out into the vacuum of space. However, being on Eden's surface meant that nothing was going to happen to her as she looked down over the edge of the floor. She looked at the ground several hundred feet down while the wind swept her hair and red dress from side to side. Tears went down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and stepped, with trembling legs, towards the edge.

As she did however, she heard the sounds of pounding fists on the interior door that led to the hallways of the ship. She looked back and saw Natalie, Boomer, and several other Leoben's, and D'Anna's screaming at her o stop what she was thinking of doing.

"Open this door!" yelled Natalie as she tried to pull the door open while another humanoid Cylon was trying to manually bypass the locks, but to no avail.

The blonde in the red dress then heard Leoben calling for the Centurions to tear the door out of the interior bulkhead so that they could prevent a tragedy.

"I'm the tragedy," said the blonde who was already at the edge and looking over her shoulder while holding to the edge of the open bulkhead, "I'm the past. This… I'm the sin that brought down hell on us."

"No!" yelled Natalie as a couple of Centurions arrived and, using their talons, started pulling on the door until the bulkhead started to creak while the other humanoids rushed to one side. Before moving aside, Natalie screamed, "don't… our parents want to meet with us and… and they'll forgive you! Don't…"

"My sins should die with me so that our people have a future, and I can be with 'him'," said the blonde as she let go of the edge.

**Caprica Six's Room, twenty minutes ago.**

Caprica Six was a hero to the Cylons; at to the vast majority of them. Following the near decimation of the Cylons thanks to the Ori, there were a few who saw her as the villain. This was in spite of the fact that the Cylons agreed as a collective to attack the Colonies… and she was an easy target for their hidden anger. She knew that if she hadn't helped Baltar modify the CNP program, then there was a possibility that there could have been an alliance between the Colonials and Cylons against the Ori.

She was the one who gained the confidence of the great Gaius Baltar, and had even entered into a sexual relationship with the man. She gained his trust and, because of relationship, she was able to not only modify the CMP program, but she also gained access to the Colonial Military mainframe. The modified CNP program's back door shut down all Colonial ships during the attack, and the rest was history. She had completed her job, and the plan was to die with the Colonials on Caprica so that she could be resurrected and enjoy the fruits of her labour.

And the adulation of the other Cylons for all time.

But there was something unexpected that happened. Something that no Cylon thought would ever happen… she fell in love with Baltar. So, even though her heart broke when she saw him sleeping with another woman an hour before the bombs fell, Caprica Six still saved his life by using her body as a shield against the blast wave of a nearly nuclear explosion.

And now, six looked at her reflection in the mirror in her quarters and thought about how the Cylons were made to pay for their folly at the hands of the Ori. Unlike the Colonials, the Cylons were a race in the verge of extinction thanks to the loss of resurrection technology, and the inability to still sexually procreate; however, they were already taking certain steps forward in that area with research beginning on the blood of Sharon's baby, Hope Valeri. Six stared at herself in the mirror and then thought about the irony of another group of humans claiming to be from Earth being the ones who saved them. But, they were not from the Earth of the Sacred Scrolls. As a member of the fledgling government, Six was aware of Furling Earth… the truth about the ancestry of the Cylon race.

At least as far as the origins of their A.I.

Before she could think about anything else, there was a knock on her door.

"Come," said Six as she turned around to Boomer and Natalie standing in the hallway, "hey, I'm almost ready to go and…."

"Six," said Boomer, "we need to talk. Can we come in?"

"Yeah," was the reply as Six watched the two humanoid Cylons walking into the room nervously while the door slid shut behind them. She noticed the looks on the faces of the two women, looks of sadness while clasping their own hands together tightly, and wondered if everything was alright.

"Please, sit down," said Natalie gently motioning towards the bed.

"I'll stand," said Six as she narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Boomer sighed, and then walked towards Six and held her hand while gently saying that she needed her to take a seat. Six stared at Boomer looking back at her with sadness in her eyes, and the hero of the Cylon race began to wonder. There were plenty of reasons that the two of them would show sadness, but only one reason for them to some to her specifically, "it's Gaius, isn't it? What happened?"

"We just got a message from the Colonials through the Earthers," said Natalie as Boomer gently sat Caprica Six down on her bed, "I'm sorry, Six, but Baltar's been murdered."

"What?" gasped Six, her eyes wide open, while she was panting as she placed a hand on her chest while shaking her head, "no… no…"

"Six," whispered Boomer gently while tears gathered in Six's eyes, "I'm sorry."

Caprica Six broke down at the thought of the man she loved dead. Boomer held on to her tightly as Six sobbed while Natalie looked away and closed her eyes. It was only a few minutes ago that Dr. Gardner told her about the death; that the Colonials wanted to perform an autopsy before notifying the Cylons, specifically Caprica Six, of his death. Back in the room, Natalie gently told Caprica Six the same things that Dr. Gardner had told her; that Baltar really died four days ago, and they had just completed a full autopsy on his death. She told Six that it was Starbuck who killed the man… it was something that made Caprica Six open her eyes and stare at Natalie while tears streamed down her cheeks and landed on Boomer's shoulder.

Natalie explained that it seemed Starbuck suffered a mental break; she found out that something had happened to Apollo, that the person she had been in a relationship with on Caprica was a Cylon, and then all that combined with her already fragile state resulting in a purely sexual relationship with Baltar.

"During one of their… nights," said Natalie winching as Six closed her eyes and choked back a sob while slowly pulling away from Boomer, "he mentioned that he infected the CNP program. Maybe it was in the throes or passion, we'll never know… but he mentioned something. And… and that was the final straw. Starbuck then killed Baltar."

"He… he took the blame for.. for me?" asked Six before she started sobbing again saying that it was her fault.

"You did your job," said Boomer holding onto both of Six's arms, "you did what you were assigned to do, Caprica. Maybe things could have been different if we know then what we know now, but what's done is done."

While Boomer was talking to Caprica Six, Natalie started to wonder how much of Dr. Gardner told her was true. She could see that the woman was hiding something from her – there was truth in Starbuck killing Baltar, but it was how Starbuck found out… the explanation given by Dr Gardner that had Natalie wondering if there wasn't something being covered up. Back then, Natalie herself was stunned at the revelation so she didn't ask too many questions. But now, as she looked at Caprica wiping her tears while Boomer comforted her, Natalie wondered if she should ask for the truth.

'But does it really matter?' thought Natalie to herself, 'Starbuck killed him; he's dead, so does it matter what is the truth of how she really found out? Maybe… maybe not. Either way, we can't escape the fact that the Colonials have been attacked by us… it doesn't change the fact that they hate us. Finding out the truth won't change any of that… so… so maybe it's better we left it alone. Maybe.'

Caprica Six then interrupted Natalie's thoughts by saying she wanted to see his body, she wanted to say her goodbyes to the man she loved. She said, through choked sobs, that she didn't even have to see him on New Kobol… that she would like to see him on another world.

"I just want to see him, Natalie," begged Caprica while she and Boomer turned to Natalie, "please. I just want to say my goodbyes."

"I'll talk to Dr. Gardner," said Natalie, "and she'll relay the message to the Colonials."

Six nodded her head before wiping her tears as Natalie continued to speak. She told Caprica that they were headed to another planet in an hour to meet with the Earthers, the Nox, and representatives from New Kobol to meet with the Final Five.

"The Final Five?" asked Caprica as she wiped her tears. She remembered being briefed on the discovery that Saul Tigh and four others were identified as the creators of the humanoid Cylons by a woman named Triana. Caprica was surprised to learn that she was the template for all the model Six Cylons when she was first told about the Final Five weeks ago. Caprica turned to Boomer and asked if they finally had their memories returned to them.

"Yes," Boomer answered, "since you're the hero for all Cylons, we wanted to…"

"Please don't call me that anymore," Caprica whispered looking away at the floor while remembering Baltar, "please."

"Cap…."

"I'd like to be alone," Caprica whispered interrupting Natalie, "let me be alone with my memories."

Natalie looked at the despondent Six, and then nodded her head. Natalie wanted her copy to mourn the passing of a loved one in her own way… but before leaving with Boomer, she asked Caprica Six to join them in a prayer session for Baltar before they had to leave for the meeting with the Earthers.

Caprica Six was looking away while nodding her head. He mind was millions of miles away as she thought about the time she and Baltar spent together. It was a whirlwind relationship as the then Lisa Greystone, no relation to the famous Greystone family, met Gaius Baltar at a fundraiser for the Athena Academy of Science and Technology. Caprica didn't hear the door to her room close as she recalled dancing with Baltar, the very person she was meant to seduce and use, to gain access to the mainframe by helping him to complete a program he was working on to modernise the Colonial fleet.

While her memories were running through the night of their first meet, the night of their first sexual liaison, Caprica Six stood up and slowly walked to her closet with eyes that were red from tears and glassed over. She remembered the candlelit dinners, the kisses between them, as she took out the very red-dress she had worn that night. Caprica Six took off her clothes and put on the dress that had Baltar staring at her the whole night before approaching her with two drinks in his hands.

After she wore the dress, Caprica Six wore the heeled shoes of that night and walked out her room and into the hallway. She headed left and passed two Leobens, a Sharon, and a D'Anna's; they looked at her after she walked past them with a body that seemed to be moving on its own… as if there was no one controlling her. But before they could say anything, Six had already turned into a corner and headed towards the interior hatch of an airlock on her floor. She input the code on the panel outside to the left of the hatch, and then watched it slide open as alarmed started to blare. She stepped into the airlock and closed the door, ripping the circuity in the control panel inside so that no one could open the door.

It was then that the models she walked past rushed to the hatch while a Leoben shouted for someone to contact Natalie. But Six didn't care… she ignored the shouts of "Open the door" before turning around and walking to the exterior hatch. She pressed a button that slid it open and looked outside, and then back down before looking behind her at a panting Natalie who was pounding on the door.

**Airlock, Cylon Baseship #189, now.**

Just as the interior door was torn open by the Centurions, Six pushed herself off the edge. She felt herself falling, the thuds of metallic foot fall behind her, when she suddenly stopped. She looked back up while her body was upside-down to see a centurion holding onto her lower leg while Natalie, Boomer, and Leoben were by its side looking down with shock at Caprica Six.

"I am ordering you to let me go," said Six as she stared at the side to side roving red 'eye' of the Centurion looking back down at her, "let me go. Please."

While Natalie was telling Six to keep silent, the latter knew that the Centurions with them had the device preventing them from following their orders were removed. Now they were able to make their own decisions based on all available information. She told the Centurions that she needed to die… that her past in helping them destroy the Colonies would prevent a new Cylon civilization from moving forward.

"You know what I'm saying is the truth," said Six hanging with her body facing downward towards the ground while Leoben said that everyone had to deal with what they did.

"We're all responsible, Caprica," said Leoben, "but we need to move on."

"I die, and it's easier," said Six, "and I want to be with Gaius… I want to be with him in peace, and.."

"It just means you don't have to deal with anything like the rest of us, and if you commit suicide… do you really think you'll be with Gaius!" exclaimed Natalie while Boomer was asking the Centurion to pull Six back up and into the airlock. The Centurion nodded hits head while Natalie screamed, begging to be let go as she was being pulled up and then gently placed on the floor where Natalie rushed forward and hugged the screaming, sobbing woman. Leoben closed the exterior hatch while Boomer was telling the other humanoid models to go back to doing whatever it is they were supposed to be doing.

"I want to be with him," cried Caprica in Natalie's arms, "I want to be with him."

**Galactica's Brig, at that same time.**

"So, Captain, what is the truth?"

Starbuck was listening to her breathing as she stared at the man in the pin-stripped suit leaning against the bars of her cell. There was a black bag to his left while he was tapping the cane in his right hand onto the floor. The Colonial officer then looked away, closed her eyes, and thought back to four days ago.

**Galactica's Brig, four days ago.**

It was the day of Baltar's murder that she met with the Commander, who rushed to the Galactica after making sure that the vampire Apollo was going to be fine after he was ensouled. He had heard about the murder, and immediately rushed to her side while saying that the President was coming up later on.

She remembered looking at the Commander walking through the hatch leading from the hallway outside to the brig four days ago while there was still blood on her hands. He nodded at the guard to open the door, and then ordered him and the other two Marines behind him to give them the room. Once they left, the Commander walked into the cell where Starbuck stood up with a look of pure exhaustion on her face.

"Kara," whispered the Commander as he placed his hand on her cheek, "I'm sorry, about… about…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Commander," she whispered shaking her head, "when this goes to trial, I won't mention anything about…"

"There won't be a trial, Kara," whispered the Commander as he held onto her arms while looking into her eyes.

"I won't mention anything about you and Roslin knowing about Baltar's betrayal," continued Starbuck while the Commander closed his eyes and hung his head in shame, "I understand why you didn't tell anyone. You and Roslin wanted to keep our people together… if the people knew the truth, that Baltar was really a Cylon collaborator… then they would kill him and launch a revolt or… or worse."

"We were selfish," mumbled Adama as he looked up at the face of the young woman he considered a daughter.

"We're still building a new life for ourselves," said Starbuck, "we can't afford to have someone who doesn't know what he or she's doing take over from you and Roslin. Commander, I did what I did. I had to. I'm so tired of everything… of the war, of running, of… of just everything."

Starbuck told the Commander that she wanted the story to be that she killed Baltar after he spoke in his sleep of being responsible for the attack on the Colonies. She asked the Commander, that if he really did love her like a daughter, to do this one thing for her because she knew it would give her peace.

"I killed him," whispered Starbuck, "I'm sure rumours have spread through the Galactica and the surface that Baltar's dead. I have to admit to what I did. Please, Commander. Let me do this."

"Kara," said the Commander shaking his head, "no, please."

"You said you loved me like a daughter," she whispered, "did you lie, sir?"

"No," said the Commander.

"Then let me take responsibility for this. I did it, Commander," said Starbuck, "but I want you and Roslin to bring our people back up, sir. Pull us back up. We need the both of you. Please."

"I should have said something earlier," whispered the Commander as he looked down, "should have taken your off duty so that you could mentally recover.. especially with everything that happened, and…"

"I would have still gone out there and killed toasters," said Starbuck, "even if I had to go against your orders."

"Then I'm ordering you to say the truth," said the Commander.

"That's an order I won't follow," said Starbuck shaking her head.

"I'll find a way to help you," said Commander Adama when he realised that Starbuck was going to be stubborn. He knew that having two different stories would give rise to questions of a cover-up… he was very aware that Starbuck was known throughout the refugee fleet as a hothead and their best pilot. Even though he tried to deny it, the Commander knew that saying anything to shift blame away from Starbuck would create rumours of a conspiracy that could very well harm the fledgling new nation they were building.

Starbuck nodded her head as she sat down with the Commander by her side on the bed. It would be over the next few days that Helo, the injured Lt. Gaeta, the Commander, Bill and the President would visit her. She received news from them, including two days ago when she received news from the Commander that a meeting that was supposed to be held with the Cylons on another buffer world mediated by the Earthers and a race called the Nox. The mention of the Nox surprised Starbuck when the Commander mentioned it; the pilot asked him if it was the same Nox who the Earthers referred to when they talked about the Alliance of Four Great races.

Starbuck was impressed when the Commander said that they were one and the same, before telling her that Ellen and the other Final Five had recovered their memories.

"Yippee," Starbuck said while the Commander chuckled.

"Do you trust them, sir?" asked Starbuck looking at the Commander.

"I don't know," was the reply as the Commander looked down at the floor and then up at Starbuck sitting next to him, "the Earthers said they have a device that could recall memories, even play those on a screen. It would prove what the so-called Final Five would have to say to us."

"Nice technology," whispered Starbuck nodding her head. She then asked about Apollo, and if they had found someone who could be willing to have his soul bound with them. The Commander sighed and said that Dee pulled out reluctantly since Billy proposed to her. The woman said 'yes' excitedly, and then realized that it meant that she couldn't use her soul as an anchor for Apollo since, by Colonial tradition, a marriage meant that the soul of a husband and wife were connected.

And she accepted Billy's proposal. With Dee gone as an option, the Commander then asked if Starbuck was sure she wanted to pull out of the running, something she mentioned to him yesterday when he visited her.

"I know I'll be serving time for murder," said Starbuck, "I don't want Lee stuck with me while I'm in here. And anyway, when we launch an attack against the Ori and Cain, I'd like to help in the fight. I don't know if it's possible, but I want to fight. And it's very likely I'll die… and I don't want Lee to feel my death."

The Commander then nodded his head before saying that they were searching for a lawyer to represent her in the upcoming trial. HE explained that since she killed a beloved Colonial citizen with what the lawyers claimed to be an accusation nearly impossible to prove, no one wanted to represent her.

They didn't want to be hated by the citizens.

"We'll find someone," said the commander as his heart ached.

"I know," answered Starbuck. With Apollo still trapped in his room on the surface until the ritual, which was rescheduled after the meeting with the Final Five, Cylons from Eden, Earthers, and the Nox, he was the only one who couldn't visit her in the Galactica. After the Commander left, it was Racetrack who came to see her asking for some advice on her coming mission to Furling Earth as team leader for one of the Colonial groups heading for research on the planet.

"You know what you should do when you see your dear Major Thompson for your first date?" asked Starbuck who was lying on her cot while Racetrack sat at the foot of the cot.

"What, sir?" asked Racetrack with a smirk.

"Forget the movie. You need to grab him, take him to your tent, and then frack him," said Starbuck.

"Sir," exclaimed Racetrack while Starbuck chuckled before telling the junior officer to have fun. That there was a big battle coming up and they needed to relax before it. They needed to enjoy life.

Racetrack then nodded at the blonde Colonial officer, who then closed her eyes and said she was going to sleep.

**Galactica's Brig, present day, a few minutes ago.**

It was four days after Baltar's murder that a man in a pinstriped suit visited Starbuck in her cell. The man introduced himself as Romo Lampkin, an attorney retained by President Roslin for Starbuck while the voices for punishing the murderer of the 'great Gaius Baltar' were rising on New Kobol among the Colonial citizens.

"I did it," Starbuck said while Romo, who was carrying a black bag, tilted his head while a guard unlocked the cell and then let him in. He thanked the guard, who then glared at Starbuck, before turning away and walking out of the holding area so that attorney and client could have their private conversation. The look that the guard gave her meant that he didn't know the truth about Baltar, hardly anyone did out a small few. It meant that the Commander, Roslin, and several others had hid it from the rest of the Colonial citizens and officers who believed that he was their saviour.

And Starbuck was glad the Commander didn't reveal the truth. She loved him like a father, and didn't want to see his career destroyed. Back in the cell, Romo put down his bag and then stood up straight while leaning on a cane as he eyed Starbuck up and down nonchalantly.

"What?" asked Starbuck as she leaned forwards and rubbed her hands together.

"I just find it strange that the President herself would contact, and retain me, on behalf of one of her military officers," said Romo as he leaned against the bars of the cell while eying the cleaned up, jumpsuit wearing blonde Colonial officer, "she told me that Dr. Baltar died by your hands. She told me that you'd answer any questions I may have about what happened. And believe me when I say that there are plenty of questions I have to ask… including why was the President lying."

"Excuse me?" asked Starbuck narrowing her eyes at the man in sunglasses.

"Captain Thrace," said the attorney as he tapped the end of his cane on the floor while staring at Starbuck, "I've been practising law for a very long time, and I'm very.. very good. In fact, one of my first jobs was with the great Joseph Adama."

"Lee's grandfather?" asked Starbuck as Romo nodded his head.

"He thought me a lot of things, especially how to know if someone… it could be a client or a witness… is lying," said Romo as Starbuck frowned at him, "So, Captain, what is the truth?"

Starbuck looked away, closed her eyes, and then took in a few deep breaths before turning back to Romo and admitting to killing Baltar. She stuck with the cover story while looking straight into his eyes. She said that she didn't love the man by any means, but after all that happened recently… she just wanted some release.

"And he was easy," she said before taking a deep breath and then looking down at the floor, "we fracked after my CAP duties, and… and that night maybe he got too comfortable and started to talk in his sleep. He mumbled something about 'she' being a Cylon when they looked like walking chrome toasters. He said that, while in his sleep, he didn't mean to give her access to the Colonial Mainframe and that he hated the fact that he allowed her to help create the new CNP program.

"And that was the program that caused our fleet to shut down," said Romo as Starbuck nodded her head.

"I was fracking the greatest traitor of the colonies," said Starbuck as she glared at Romo, "I thought he was kidding, so after finishing up something on New Kobol, I came up to the Galactica and took him away from testing a new Earther device being installed into the Galactica. I took him into a maintenance closet. HE started to kiss me while I reached for a pole… he was behind me and he put his hand down my shirt."

She told Romo that the only thing going through her mind was that a mass murderer was touching her. Starbuck admitted that she remembered everything he said in his sleep while locking the door.

Starbuck looked up at her reflection on Romo's sunglasses and continued without hesitation. By the time she finished telling the lawyer what she had done, he took off his glasses and nodded his head. He then asked in she had told anyone else about this.

"The Commander. But he found out about it later," said Starbuck, "Helo and a few Marines were the ones I admitted to killing Baltar, and why. I think the Commander then ordered that no-one speak about the incident until trial."

"But the rumours spread throughout the fleet," said Romo.

"I killed the traitor," Starbuck said, "doesn't matter what you or anyone else says… he was a traitor. And now he's dead. I just did what was going to happen to him anyway."

"So," said Romo as he looked at the determined expression on her face, "are you sure that no one had anything to do with his death? No one else knew?"

"No," said Starbuck shaking her head, "no one else knew."

"I see," said Romo nodding his head, wondering if his client was a simple murderer or just succumbed to a moment of insanity after finding out she was in a sexual relationship with a traitor, "let's talk about our options."

**Apollo's Quarters, New Kobol.**

With the ensouled vampire being informed by a regretful Dee that she was pulling out from consideration to be his anchor, Apollo said that he understood. He congratulated Dee on her engagement and said that he wished her a happy life. As he sat on his bed with his feet on the floor, Apollo had his hand covering his mouth while sitting in the dimly lit room with a cold case of blood bags in the corner.

He didn't even want to think of the blood.. or the process of drinking the cold, thick liquid, down his throat before he wondered if he would ever be able to leave. He had already met with his father and Helo, who showed him a video of Hope and Sharon. He asked about Starbuck on the Galactica, and Helo told him that she was doing as well as she could be… that for the first time in many months, she seemed to be in peace. As he sat reminiscing about his new life, there were footsteps outside the door that Apollo could hear… followed by Dr. Burke's voice asking the Colonial Marines to open the door.

"Do it," said Commander Adama, whose voice Apollo could hear as he stood up while the door opened. He watched as Dr. Burke and the Commander walked into the room as the door closed shut behind them.

"Lee," said the Commander as he stood with his hands behind his back, "Dr. Burke has something she'd like to say."

"About?" asked Apollo.

"I'd like to be your anchor," said Dr. Burke to a surprised Apollo, "that is if you accept."

TBC.

 


	208. Before the Meet

**Apollo's Quarters, New Kobol, 0930 hours.**

Apollo opened his eyes with a start and sat up on his cot. He stared confused at his surroundings, half expecting to see his father and Dr. Burke standing next to him with the linguist offering herself as an anchor for his soul. The ensouled Vampire then leaned forward and wiped his face with both his hands before covering his mouth.

'So, blood demons…. Vampires… do have dreams,' he thought to himself before getting off the bed and towards a door to the left of the cot. He walked past a cooler of blood packs; there were five packs inside that would last for two days before a new batch was brought over by Dr. Cottle. Apollo pressed a button on the side of the door which then slide open and the lights inside the room turned on by themselves. He then walked into the wash room and turned on the water just as the sound of thunder clapped across the sky.

'Sounds like rain.' Apollo then sniffed the air before whispering, "smells like rain's coming too." He then started to wash his face and then looked up in the mirror. He couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of having some of the myths about blood demons being confirmed – he couldn't see his reflection in the mirror. Apollo then turned and walked out of the washroom just as he heard footsteps and took in the scent of the cologne his father always used. However, there was only one set of footsteps.. there wasn't anyone else accompanying him.

And Apollo didn't know how to take that. Shaking his head, he heard the Commander order the door be opened, and then the Colonial Marines turned and pressed a few buttons on the side of the door. Apollo watched the door slide open, and then smiled at the Commander who was standing outside in his dress uniform. The Commander then stepped inside while the Marines lay their hands on the Zats located on their hips… the two of them were the only ones to use the alien weapons to stun Apollo in the event that he started to get out of control. It was agreed that he weapons would be used by the New Kobol Police Force once the first batch of cadets had finished their accelerated training in the next six months.

"Wait for me outside," ordered the Commander as he looked back at his shoulder. The Marines reluctantly nodded their heads before they stepped back, but insisted on keeping the doors open for the Commander's own protection. Apollo could see that the two Marines feared him greatly, and he didn't blame them one bit.

"Leave the door open, dad," said Apollo.

The Commander looked behind him at the Marines, and then at Apollo before nodding his head. Apollo sat on his cot as the Commander walked up to him while asking if he needed anything else.

"Nothing," Apollo said looking up at his father. "I don't feel hungry, I don't feel… I mean…. It would be nice to leave this room and see the outside but with the sun out."

"I know," the Commander added before he sighed and sat next to Apollo. HE saw the guards make a move towards their Zats, but the Commander simply put his hand up and waved them away, "it's alright. He won't harm people who won't harm him."

The Marines then, once again, reluctantly moved their hands away while standing guard at the entrance. They were looking into the room at Apollo who was avoiding their eyes. He had seen the two on the Galactica, in fact they were some of the Marines who fought the Cylons when a heavy raider crashed into the flight pod and Centurions invaded the Galactica. It was just after he was arrested for mutiny by not allowing Colonel Tigh to arrest President Roslin. During the invasion of the Galactica, the two Marines guarding the door were among the heroes who helped repel the invaders. But now, Apollo could see in their eyes that he was the monster to them.

He was a bigger threat.

"I'm sorry, Lee," said the Commander, "I can't let you leave, not yet. It's still daytime, and a few Marines will be accompanying you to your new quarters on the Galactica once you've gotten an anchor. Even there, you'll have security following you… their job would be to watch you for any…"

"Odd behaviour," Apollo said nodding his head while completing his father's sentence, "I understand, dad." He then continued saying with a chuckle, "I still can't believe the shows were accurate. I mean, blood demons really existing. Protectors really existing… it's ridiculous and amazing at the same time."

"I still remember the expression on the faces of the Quorum when Tara told them the truth of what happened to you," the Commander said as they recalled the disclosure in one of the refugee units the day Apollo's soul was restored. The man chuckled with his son before sighing and saying that he'll talk to Kat after the meeting with the Nox, the Final Five, and the Cylons.

"Be careful, dad," Apollo whispered. The commander nodded his head before getting up to his feet. Apollo stood up too and the both looked at each other before they hugged. The Commander held on tight to his son, who also held on tightly to his father.

"I won't stop until you have an anchor," the Commander said as he stepped back.

"Dad, I'd like to continue working as a part of the Galactica's crew," Apollo explained that he wanted to join the fight against Cain. He said that since the Vipers were shielded against radiation, he didn't believe he would turn to dust in space.

"Let's get you anchored first," said the Commander, "hopefully Kat would have made her decision by tomorrow. Or we'll just have to postpone the ritual again."

The Commander then said that he needed to go to the President's quarters so that he could accompany her, Billy, and the Vice-President to the Nox homeworld. Apollo nodded his head before they hugged once again. With the door sliding shut after he left the room, the Commander walked the hallway to the set of transportation rings that would take him to the lobby of the building. All the while, he was hoping that Kat wouldn't back out at the last moment. And his thoughts went back to Dee.

Although he did understand why she backed out – her engagement to Billy. Commander Adama believed that there was a part of Dee afraid to be Apollo's anchor. The Commander knew that the both of them had been spending time together, but even that wasn't enough to fully convince her to help Apollo. However, he still did wish her all the best in her engagement… the Commander knew that she had feelings for Billy as well and that the thoughts of being joined to Apollo encouraged her to say 'yes' to Billy's proposal.

At least that is what the Commander believed. He didn't want to ask Dee the real reasons for why she backed out.

'It was her choice,' he thought to himself as the transportation rings activated. The white light washed over him before fading away as the rings went back down to their storage area in the platform. He stepped off the platform and headed towards the exit past several tables and chairs in the lobby where there were Colonials, or rather Kobolians, simply seated and talking to each other over coffee. The man walked past them after returning their nods at him, the Commander thought back to Starbuck and knew that she was right in her reasons for not wanting to join with Apollo. When he thought back to what Starbuck said, the Commander wondered if Kat really was the right fit since she would be flying missions from the Galactica.

'If she dies then… then there will be a backlash on Lee's emotional state,' the Commander thought as he left the building and began walking towards the tower where the President's apartment was located, 'Lee said he wants to be flying missions too. How would that affect Kay if he dies? And can he fly in space where the rays of the sun, well, are everywhere? Or will the Viper radiation shielding, and the shielding of our flight suits be enough?'. As he continued walking, the Commander then thought about asking some of the female deckhands if they would be willing to help. While thinking then Commander looked around at the small shops that had started to pop up; some were selling crafts, while others were selling various foodstuffs using a new Colonial currency. He knew that they had a long way to go, but seeing people actually purchasing those goods made the man believe that they were going to be fine.

**Galactica Flight Deck, at that same time.**

Romo Lumpkin, Starbuck's lawyer, had just finished questioning Cally, the deputy to Chief Laird who was somewhere on the ship with another Earther team helping to install a console and the wiring to connect it to a special series of computers in the CIC. In the meantime, Cally was just seated at a table with her equipment belt on her lap as she reflected on Starbuck's murder of Gaius Baltar. She remembered what the pilot said that day to Helo, and she recounted those exact same words to Romo as well as answering questions on Starbuck's state of mind over the past few days before the murder. The whole line of questions brought her back to her own experience with humanoid Cylons, and that Baltar could have been involved with them from the beginning and ending with the Fall of the Colonies.

Cally shook her head and thought back to Chief Tyrol. She leaned forward and placed the belt in her hand while running her left hand through her shoulder length hair as she remembered the man she was attracted to for years. However, after finding out that he was a humanoid Cylon, Cally had mixed feelings on the matter and put herself deep into her work alongside Chief Laird to distract her.

So she put herself deep into leading a few of the Colonial engineering teams in installing the new Earther systems on the Galactica. In the meantime, she had been asked on a date by the pilot 'Hotdog', but it was her experience with the Humanoid Cylon Chief of the Deck that had her wave him off. She simply told him that she wasn't ready yet.

Cally sighed and then got off her seat and put the belt around her waist. She then walked out of the office and into the hanger deck where alarms were buzzing as the first shift of the CAP ended and the next shift was about to begin.

"Cally!" yelled Diana Seelix, a deckhand who used to be one of the resistance fighters who was in the same Pyramid team as Sam Anders during their short few months in Caprica before being brought back to the Galactica by Starbuck. Cally nodded her head at the junior engineer, one of the best flight avionics experts in the ship, as she ran up to the young woman and whispered in her ear.

"We need to talk."

Cally nodded her head and followed Seelix back to the office and closed the hatch behind her for privacy. Seelix then turned around and told Cally that she wanted to head down to the surface of New Kobol for a few days of shore leave since her temporary replacement had already been trained.

"Somewhat anyway," said Seelix excitedly, "come on Cally, we've been stuck here for the whole time we've been in orbit of New Kobol just fixing small things here and there, some maintenance on the Vipers and Raptors, and training some of the new guys from the surface. There's not a lot of fighting the Cylons going on and.."

"We're still installing the shield emitters, Diana, and then we have the plasma weapons to install and we need to find a way to integrate both to the CIC," Cally said while shaking her head before saying that she understood her unease at remaining on the ship while others had some time off to enjoy the surface. "But we're needed up here to make sure this new technology works. And we need to know how to work it so that we could train the others who're still being trained."

"My guys already know the basics, Cally," said Seelix with a pout, "can't you talk to the Chief and… you know… just a few hours off; that's all I'm asking so that we could go down on the surface. Wee need to get some fresh air, some real food instead of these Earther and Colonial rations.. I mean the officers get to go down for a few hours during their rotation. We need some leave too… talk to the Chief, Cally."

"I'll ask him," Cally gave in before adding, "but continue training your guys and girls, Diana."

"I will," she said before turning around. She unlocked the door, and then stopped and turned around. "I heard there's a place down there on the outskirts of the northern part of the city where this guy from Picon makes a great stew from seafood transported in from the nearby ocean."

"Technically it's still a camp," Cally chuckled, "only a few months have passed, Diana."

"I heard that it's more like a city atmosphere now," said Seelix, "which is why I want to see it so badly. All I heard are rumours that some of the engineers on the other ships that have spread to our Marines. And those engineers got to enjoy the surface,. And even some of the Marines who rotate between Galactica and the surface have told me that it's beautiful… especially at night when the building have this ethereal glow."

"Fine. Fine," Cally chuckled while waving her hands, "I'll talk to the Chief."

"And you know... there are a lot of hot men from both the Colonies and Earth down there," said Seelix as Cally shook her head while walking past her and pulling the hatch open.

"You know that dating between deckhands and officers, or even between those from the richer and poorer colonies are kind of…"

"Frowned upon?" asked Seelix as she stepped out of the room. "Cally, the old Colonies don't exist anymore. This is brand new for all of us… and I'm hearing that some want us to be called Kobolians. The way I see things, the old order… the prejudices against rich and poor colonies are gone. This is a clean slate for everyone, and you need to get out there before everyone else catches on."

"Not everything changes, Diana," Cally said as she stepped out of the room after Seelix and closed the hatch behind her, "people usually want to hold on to their past even more when faced with something traumatic. And this is as traumatic as it gets."

"Let's see what happens when you put yourself out there," Seelix said before hearing a loud 'clang' behind her. She then heard apologies being thrown by a male voice as a frown appeared on her face before she turned around. "Colson! I told you to be careful!"

Seelix then looked back and winked at Cally before rushing off to her trainee. Cally chuckled before heading off to talk to the Chief. She knew in her heart that Seelix was right; they needed a break.

**Tori's quarters, Beta Site, 0945 hours.**

Tori and Chief Tyrol were getting increasingly comfortable around each other ever since recovering their real memories. In fact, they hadn't been able to keep their hands of each other. They both remembered sharing an apartment together on Furling Earth as well, as their planning to get married – which was scrubbed by the nuclear holocaust caused by their own Centurion rebellion. Over the past few days, the Final Five got to know Triana again, and the latter was ecstatic to finally have some people she was familiar with from Furling Earth.

Even Sharon and D'Anna would eagerly listen to the reminiscing of their creators. Eventually, Ellen and the chief told them the truth about how they had come up with the templates for their models; although they could not explain the existence of Satterfield. But both the humanoid Cylons listened to the stories with amazed looks on their faces. While the truth would be shared later in the day with the Cylons, Earthers, and the Colonials; Tori and the Chief wanted to take their own sweet time in getting to know one another again. Tori was the first to wake up by Tyrol's side before she leaned down and kissed his shoulder. Looking at the man open his eyes slowly, she was reminded of their apartment in the center of the city near a large park where there would be the sounds of birds chirping and children playing.

"Morning," Tyrol said as he placed a hand on the side of Tori's face and she leaned in. The woman then kissed the palm of his hand before laying down on his shoulder.

"Today's the day we tell the others the truth," she mumbled.

"After we do," Tyrol said as the scent from her hair wafted into his nose, "maybe we should talk about what happens from here." Tori brought up her head from his shoulder and then looked into the Chief's eyes with a look of confusion on her face, "I mean for the past few days we've been catching up on… well… everything we've missed out on with each other."

"And that is not stopping anytime soon," she replied before leaning down to give him a peck on the lips and then pulling back and staring into his eyes again, "I don't want to stop."

"And I don't either," replied Tyrol shaking his head, "but you have someone you left in the Colonies and…."

"And he's dead," Tori whispered as she lay on his shoulder.

"Now that we have our original memories, we need to discuss this and… and I mean we're going back to the Colonies after beating Cain, and…"

"The Galactica and the Earthers are going," said Tori, "I doubt that the Commander and Roslin would want any of us on the Galactica. I mean yes we talked the one day she came here, but that was it. She's not sorry she didn't speak up for me when I was outed as a Cylon even when I wasn't aware of it, or…"

"Can you blame her? Can you blame them?" whispered Tyrol as Tori looked up at him while her head lay on his shoulder, "Tori, we created the Humanoid Models. They then not only killed us…"

"John killed us," Tori pointed out, referring to the Number One model known as Cavil.

"John killed us," corrected Tyrol, "and then wiped all knowledge of us from the others. And then they went on to murdering billions of innocents on twelve planets. So yeah, we can't really blame the humans for being scared and suspicious of us."

"You've always been too understanding," Tori whined.

"And you changed the topic," Tyrol said looking down at her, "you told me you had a boyfriend, and… and what if he's alive when we return to the Colonies?"

"I'd tell him that I thought he was dead," Tori said as she crawled on top of the Chief, "what I won't tell him is that getting back my real memories makes me feel the same as I did all those thousands of years ago. I still love you, Galen"

"And I you," whispered the Chief. Tori leaned forward and kissed him deeply before pulling back with a smile. "what?"

Tori's grin grew before she leaned in and whispered that she heard the rumours on the Galactica of the Chief being in a relationship with Boomer, "and talk about having issues. What the both of you had… if you think about the truth of who we really are, then…."

"Don't say it," said the Chief with a serious look on his face. The smile on Tori's face vanished as well when he said that he did love Boomer. "And then she betrayed us. She shot the Commander, and then she was killed."

"So when we go to the planet of the Nox today," whispered Tori, "will you…"

"The one I loved was that particular Boomer," Tyrol said once again guessing that her question was the same as the one he asked her earlier; she wanted to know if he still loved Boomer. "She was resurrected into another body who we'll be meeting later. This new Boomer is someone I see as a daughter, just as I see the Sharon on this base, or the D'Anna's."

"Our children," Tori said as she rested her head on Tyrol's chest, "then we have the wayward ones; the Johns, the Simons, and the Doral's."

"We should get up," whispered Tyrol looking up at Tori.

"There's more than thirty minutes left," she whispered before leaning down and kissing him again while mumbling, "we should take our time."

**Anders' quarter's, Beta Site, a few minutes later.**

There was no choice but for Anders to wake up. He couldn't get any sleep because of the soft moans coming from the next room, complete with the sounds of water from the shower hitting the metallic wall. He slowly got up off bed and stretched his arms over his head while yawning. He then got up while continuing to hear the moans and grunts from Tori as he rolled his eyes upwards, before heading into his own shower after looking at the time on the clock on the wall.

Stepping to the shower and closing the door behind him, he passed the camera located on the table. He requested it after the murder of Baltar four days ago so that he could give her some comfort. So recorded and then sent a video message to Starbuck on the Galactica..

"She got it yesterday," said a rueful Anders as he looked back at the camera and then closed the plexiglass door and turned on the shower while thinking, 'and I got a response last night.'

"Sam," Starbuck said on the small monitor at the side of the camera as Anders sat on his seat last night. "I… I don't know what to tell you. I'm glad you're doing alright with the Earthers in their base. I really am… but I… I mean you know why I'm in this cell. Baltar died at my hands because he was a Cylon collaborator. He fracked me… I mean… I fracked him. I used him to get over you."

As the water from the showerhead flowed down his body, Anders remembered the look of exhaustion on Starbuck's face. He knew that she blamed him for even going to the scientist in the first place, and she said as much late in the reply to his message.

"He mumbled in his sleep that he helped the Cylons, and… and I killed him," said a wistful Star buck, "please don't respond to this message, Sam. I don't want to see you, or hear from you. It just breaks my heart to see your face because it makes me feel like I want to kill you. The thought of you touching me, the thought of you being a Cylon and attacking the Colonies makes me want to kill you; and that anger made me kill him. I can't look at the both of you. So… so please… stop it at this. Stop it at this."

The last part was what echoed in Anders' head as he showered. He didn't want to let Starbuck go… he loved her and he knew that she loved him. However, he didn't know how to prove it to her since he wasn't allowed on the Galactica.

"So," said a familiar voice as a hand gently fell on his shoulder while standing under the shower, "what would you do, Sam?"

Anders turned to see the very same figure he had been seeing ever since he recovered his memories and found out about Baltar's death; Starbuck… or at least a vision of Starbuck. This time, she was leaning against the wall in her flight suit with her arms crossed over her chest frowning at the man.

"You love me, Sam," said the vision as Anders continued his shower, "just tell me."

"I can't believe I'm talking to my own conscience," he replied looking at 'Starbuck'.

"Not my fault you feel guilty," quipped Starbuck while shrugging her shoulders as she stared at the nude man, "you sent her a message that just was basically a 'sorry I couldn't be there for you' letter. Own up to what you are."

"I did," whispered Anders as Starbuck chuckled.

"No you didn't," she replied as Anders finished his shower, opened the door, reached out side and grabbed the hanging towel, and wiped his body. He then walked out and wrapped the towel around his waist before walking towards a table with a set of bags on the side. The image of Starbuck followed him and told him to send the real Starbuck another message. And this time to stop using old clichés. "Just say what you know you have to say to her."

"She won't answer," he said.

"At least I'll know… at least she'll know," said the vision before it vanished, and Anders was left looking at the camera on the table. He then sighed, walked over to the table and then sat down. He pressed the 'record' button and then spoke into the camera. He told Starbuck that it didn't matter that she hated him, the fact was that he loved her. He asked her if what they had felt earlier was real… if what they felt for each other when she was on Caprica was real. He said he knew it was real and that his heart was telling him that it was real.

"I remember I'd sit on the beach on my version of Earth with a guitar," he said looking into the lens, "and the one thing I hoped for was to have something that Saul and Galen already had in their lives; someone to love them. And now… now I found someone Kara. And that's you. All I'm asking is that we talk… you can shout at me, or you can just cry, or you can just stare into the camera. I'll be there for you. You said that this was my fault, then let me fix it… let me tell you about my life. About who I really am. And I don't mean as a Cylon. I mean as who I was before I resurrected into this body. I am that exact same man who waited for someone to love, Kara. And after more than two thousand years, I found you. Just listen to what I have to say, Kara. That's all I ask."

Anders then shut off the camera and placed it on the table. He then got up and rushed to the bags and took out some clothes. He needed to get ready for the journey to the world of the Nox with the other Final Five so that they could brief the Earthers, the Cylons, and the Colonials on what really happened to Furling Earth.

And before they left, he planned on handing the camera to Colonel Pierce so that he could have it sent to the Galactica over New Kobol. For right now though, Anders knew that the truth was about to come out.. and he guessed that the Colonials were going to take it the hardest.

**Quad, Beta Site, 1045 hours.**

Colonel Tigh was seated on the table in the courtyard with his Colonial Fleet dress uniform on as he looked at his wife in a simple, but elegant brown dress seated across from him. It was all courtesy of Commander Adama who had their personal effects sent to the Beta site from New Kobol following their meeting at the Beta Site several days ago. While the others were getting ready for the trip through the Stargate, the Colonel and Ellen were talking in hushed whispers as they continued to talk about their lives on Furling Earth, and then the times they spent on Caprica after they were reawakened and reprogramed by Cavil.

"I can't excuse what I did, Saul," she whispered before looking over at Sharon and D'Anna who were playing with Hope in her stroller. She then turned back to the Colonel and said that she was sorry for everything before asking, in a whisper, if he still loved her.

The Colonel stared at her for a few seconds before saying, "of course, I do. Ellen, even without my memories… my real memories… I've always loved you. No matter what."

"Can we begin again?" asked Ellen leaning forwards as she reached for, and then held on to the Colonel's hands which were on the table. He heart leaped when he didn't pull away, and a smile appeared on her face when he nodded his head before saying that they still had a lot to deal with.

"But I think we can get through it together."

Ellen nodded her head at Colonel Tigh just as they heard a door opening on the side of another building. It was then that Sharon and D'Anna called out for the two of them, saying that the others were ready. Ellen and the colonel then looked at each other and stood up before walking towards Sharon and then baby. Ellen bent down and tickled the sleeping baby while Sharon reached into her pocket, and took out a memory card.

"Colonel," said Sharon holding out the memory card, "Colonel Pierce has already gone through the recording in this card. Could you hand it over to Helo for me? It's just a message from me, and some videos of Hope. Please?"

The Colonel simply stared at Sharon, and while he remembered her as the cocky pilot who not only crashed her Raptor several times during her stint on the Galactica, she was also the one who shot the Commander in the chest. He kept telling himself that she was not Boomer and glanced at the baby Hope sleeping in her stroller. Tigh looked back at Sharon and gave a curt nod.

"Thank you, sir," said Sharon as she handed him the card.

"We should go, sir," said Tyrol in his dress uniform nodding his head back into the building.

"We'll be back soon, D'Anna, Sharon," said Ellen.

"Me too," replied Triana as Sharon and D'Anna nodded their heads.

"Let's go," said a gruff Colonel Tigh. They went back into the building and towards the Gateroom where they were due to head to the Nox homeworld, Gaia, for the upcoming revelation.

TBC.

 


	209. The Meeting Between Enemies and Friends

**New Kobol.**

Roslin was already prepared to head out as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Today was the day that they were due to meet with the Fina Five, and the Cylons from Eden with the Nox and the Earthers moderating between the two peoples. There was one part of her that was excited – she and the delegation going with them were about to meet a truly alien race. But another part of her was slightly terrified, especially since everything she had read about in the Sacred Scrolls was about to be called into question. She wasn't sure if the public would be receptive to the fact that there were parts of the Scrolls that were either wrong or misinterpreted. Either way, she knew that the public were keeping a tight hold on their religious views during this time of stress.

In fact, a new temple to the gods had been set up in one of the towers which would see over a thousand-people worshipping at all hours of the day. And the priests were discussing setting up two more areas of worship. Shaking her head as she turned to the knock on her door, the President put everything to one side as she spoke, "come in."

The door then slid open and a smile appeared in her face as Commander Adama stood looking back at her from the hallway with Billy to his left. The woman looked at the mirror as she stood in new grey suit and trousers… new on the virtue of simply being her old suit which had been recently cleaned. The woman then strode towards the Commander and Billy, stepping out of her room and into the hallway while the door slid shut behind them.

"Madam President," said the Commander.

"Commander, Billy," Roslin said as she looked from one to the other before returning to Commander Adama, "shall we?"

"This way, Madam President," said Billy as he motioned towards the ring platform at the end of the hallway. The three of them then began briskly walking towards the ring platforms while Roslin asked if the others were ready to leave.

"They're waiting for us at the Gate to the Stars," said Billy nodding his head, "as requested, the Vice-President will be in-charge while you're gone. And he'll be following on your authorization to send teams of archaeologists and scientists, as well as their escorts, to what the Earther are referring to as Furling Earth."

"Good," said the President before she turned her head towards the Commander, "Commander, how is the shield and weapons installation progressing on the Galactica?"

"We will be performing initial tests in a month, Madam President," said the Commander, "at least on the flow of power to the emitters which would be installed on the hull starting next week."

"Good," the president said as she and the others stepped onto the platform. The rings then rose up and surrounded them before a white light washed over them. Once they found themselves back on the platform in the lobby, the three of them waited for the rings to return to their deactivated position before stepping off the platform. "I would like to be present during the testing, Commander."

"We're just testing the power flow, Madam President," said the Commander as they walked through the lobby towards the exit, "testing of the shields would begin once we're certain that the power-flow is stable. And we don't see that happening until the end of the month. In the meantime, we have to be prepared for anything that could damage the ship since we are using a completely new power source for the shield and weapons. You'd be in danger if there was an accident." The Commander added that Roslin was more than welcome to observe the testing of the shields once the emitters were installed, and the power flow was regulated enough to prevent a catastrophic explosion from taking place.

"The Earther's said they would be sending more of their engineers to train Chief Laird and his people since Baltar's been… well… murdered." Said the Commander who loathed to use the word 'murdered' publicly. He knew, just as Billy and Roslin did, that while not on purpose… Baltar still gave away state secrets to another party. To the three of them, Baltar was still a traitor who put the safety of the Colonies in the back seat to his personal quest of both power and lust.

Billy wanted to ask about how Apollo was doing as well, but he believed that that Commander bore him ill will for talking Dee out of being the vampire's anchor by asking her to marry him instead. He knew that the Commander was disappointed in the decision, but accepted that Dee had doubts, and with the upcoming wedding… she wanted her soul to belong to her husband to be. So Billy remained silent as they walked out of the building when a woman in a flight-suit ran up to them. Billy saw that she was panting as she stopped in front of them and nodded her head at the President and then at the Commander who introduced the young woman as one of the Raptor pilots aboard the Galactica, Lt. Louanne Katraine.

"Sir," said the pilot as she looked at the Commander, "I know you're in a hurry but… but could I please talk to you in private?"

The commander looked at the officer in her flight suit, and his heart started to beat faster and faster. He could tell from the expression on her face that they were about to talk about anchoring Apollo's soul to her own; and that he was not going to like the decision she had made. The Commander then asked Roslin and Billy to go on ahead without him. The two of them nodded their heads before walking away, while the Commander and Kat walked away from the throngs of people around them to a quieter section on the south side of the tower. The Commander assumed that she would use the same reasoning as Starbuck in regard to wanting to continue the fight against the rogue Cylons and Cain, and that she was afraid that if she died in battle, then it would affect Apollo; maybe even somehow destabilize the soul.

As the two of them faced each other, he saw Kat breathe in deeply before speaking. He listened as the young woman gave him similar reasons as Starbuck in regards to why she shouldn't be an anchor for Apollo. However, there was one more reason she added… a reason he himself didn't consider.

"Sir," said Kat as she looked at the grass while nervously rubbing the back of her head. She then looked up at the disappointed look on the commander. She was about to stop talking… but she knew that she had to go on. It was something she was thinking about for the past few days on her own ever since she volunteered, along with Dee and Starbuck, to be an anchor for Apollo's soul. "I… I'm worried about my own soul. I'm worried that… that even though my soul will anchor you son's soul… I… I mean… I mean what I'm trying to say is that he is still a demon, sir. I'm scared that my soul would be tainted by that demon and.. and all the good that I do in my life would still mean little since my soul will be tainted by evil and…. And I'd never be able to enter Elysium. Instead, I'd enter Hades And… and I don't want that, sir. I… I'm sorry, sir. I.."

"I understand," said the Commander as he watched Kat shake her head and lower it down.

"I know how much you love your son," said Kat, "and.. and I still respect him as an officer and a person. I believe he has his soul restored to him… but I… I'm just scared that the demon part of him will.. will taint my immortal soul. You.. you said that it was my decision and… and I'm sorry."

"He will understand," said the Commander, "just as I understand. It… it's just that your reasoning is something I hadn't considered."

"I will fly alongside him into battle, sir," said Kat looking back up into his eyes, "you can count on me to back him up when we go up against the Cylons and Cain's forces. You can count on me to watch his back no matter what. But… but connecting my soul to his… I can't do that."

"I told that this is a decision you will have to make on your own, and that I won't hold it against you if you decide not to anchor his soul," said the Commander gently as he placed a hand on her shoulder while his heart ached, "and I meant what I said."

"I'm sorry, sir," said Kat.

"Are you finished with your duties for the day?" asked the Commander as Kat nodded her head.

"Then in that case, relax and enjoy however long you can before your next shift" continued the Commander, "I want all my pilots ready for the coming battle. In the meantime, while Starbuck's in the brig, and Apollo's secured here on the planet… I want you to continue being the acting CAG."

"Yes, sir," said Kat with a smile on her face. She had been acting CAG ever since Starbuck was put in the brig for Baltar's murder and Apollo's transformation. She was afraid that if she declined being an anchor, then she would lose her position as acting CAG. "I.. I can ask around after I return to the Galactica if there's anyone who wants to…"

"Thank you," said the Commander, "but it's my responsibility to ask. I'll have some feelers out, but for right now, I want you to enjoy your leave."

Kat nodded her head before the Commander turned around and walked away into the crowd, and towards the Stargate. The young woman then frowned before sighing, and walking away by herself to get some food before meeting a few of the Raptor pilots who were also on shore leave.

**Gaia, at that same time.**

It was the Cylons; Caprica Six, Natalie, Leoben, Simon, D'Anna, and Sharon who were followed by Dr. Gardner the first ones to arrive on the Nox homeworld of Gaia. The six humanoid Cylons were stunned as they met Antaneus and Lya, the two representatives of the Nox who would be mediating this meeting between two great enemies, and the Final Five. The six of them stood in stunned silence as they stared at the Nox who welcomed them just as the Stargate deactivated, and then a few seconds later it started to dial in.

Dr. Gardner was introduced to the Nox by General O'Neill just as the Stargate activated. Once the wormhole was former, the event horizon rippled as Triana walked through with Colonel Tigh, and the others. Ellen and the other were stunned at the appearance of the Nox, the very same Nox who had once known the creators of their ancestors. The Nox introduced themselves to the newcomers while Ellen took a few steps towards the Cylons with a smile on her face. She looked at Caprica Six and then gently placed a hand on her cheek as a mother would a daughter.

"What is your name?" asked Ellen as she saw the pain in the woman's eyes.

"Six… Caprica Six," was the reply as Natalie took a step while staring at Ellen in surprise. She was told that the Final Five had retrieved their memories; it was the reason for this meet… an opportunity to meet their creators. She had so many questions swimming in her mind, but for right now… only one word slipped out of her lips.

"Mo… ther. Do we call you… I mean…"

"Hello, my daughter," said Ellen as she placed a hand on Natalie's cheek. The Humanoid Cylon closed her eyes while General O'Neill, flanked by Faith and Colonel Carter, and the Nox, looked on quietly. The Chief and Tori were the first to approach Boomer… the former Colonial pilot was at first stunned to learn that the Chief was one of her creators.. and now seeing him again brought about mixed feelings within her. It was Tori who reached out for, and held her hand, before saying that they had a lot to talk about. While Boomer listened to Tori and the Chief, and while the others were laughing and hugging each other, Willow and the others in SG-1 were standing next to a table that the Nox created by interweaving the grass on the ground at their feet.

"I wonder what they're thinking," said Vala as she looked at Ander and Simon looking at each other before the dark-skinned man reached out a hand towards his creator. The humanoid Cylon looked down at the hand being offered to him, and then reached out and shook it. Willow and the others watched as Simon lowered his head and shook it as his shoulders trembled. "Maybe he's upset at disappointing his creators?"

"Could be," Willow replied as the Nox and the General asked everyone to the table just as the Stargate started to dial in. Once the second chevron was locked- Willow, Vala, Colonel Mitchell, and Teal'c walked towards the Stargate. They went past the Cylons and Furlings, just as they were ordered to before they left the SGC. General Landry didn't want the Cylons near the Stargate when the Colonials stepped through since he believed that Commander and the others would be on edge seeing the Cylons so close to them. He wanted some space between them initially before they had to sit alongside one another during the briefing.

Willow, Vala, Teal'c, and Colonel Mitchell stood next to Lya as the Stargate activated, and the event horizon then rippled just before Dr Burke walked down the stairs with a surprised Commander Adama, Billy, Roslin, and three members of the Quorum behind them.

"Dr. Winnie Burke," said Colonel Mitchell as he stepped forward while placing a hand on Lya's back, "I'd like for you to meet Lya of the Nox."

"It's truly an honour," said Dr. Burke as she shook the woman's hand. Dr. Burke had heard of the Nox, she read the report of the first meeting between SG1 and this particular ancient race who were part of the famed Great Alliance. And now, to meet one of them in person was truly amazing for her.

Lya nodded her head at Dr. Burke before she looked up at the stunned faces of the Commander and the other Colonials.

"By the gods," said the surprised Billy, the translator on Dr. Burke's lapel making it so that everyone understood each other. Billy, Commander Adama, the President, and the three members of the quorum stared at the deceptively young woman in front of them before glancing at each other, and then back at Lya. They could see that she was humanoid, but still looked alien by virtue of seemingly having plants growing out of her hair and parts of her skin were covered with bark. It was one of the quorum members who thought to herself how it was that such a supposedly advanced people still wore what looked like rags.

It was Dr. Burke who then introduced Roslin to Lya, followed by Commander Adama, and then Billy, and lastly the rest of their guests. Lya nodded her head before asking them to follow her. Willow and the others accompanied Lya around the Stargate's pedestal to an open area where there was a table of the interwoven grass under a clear sunlit sky. Standing around the table were the rest of SG-1, the Cylon council, and the Final Five.

"Commander, Madam President," said the Colonel as he stood straight after seeing the Colonials walking towards them.

"At ease, Saul," said the Commander.

Colonel Tigh nodded his head before Ellen walked towards him, and said that they finally managed to unlock their memories. Their original memories of who they once were. She then turned to Triana who was standing next to the Chief, and then turned back to the Commander and said that everything Triana had told them was the truth.

"But perhaps it would be best to have a seat before we begin this meet," said the Nox who Lya introduced at her husband, Anteaus.

"Forgive me," said one of the Quorum members as he stared at the Cylons, and then back at Lya and Anteaus who were staring back at him. He glanced at the weapons that the Earthers were carrying, and then at General O'Neill, and back to the Nox again before saying, "but the Cylons are dangerous. They may have weapons and…"

"This is a place of peace," said Anteaus gently, "the Cylons have agreed not to bring weapons, just as your people have agreed not to bring weapons. This agreement was reached in good faith between your peoples. And it was agreed that the Tau'ri, the humans of Earth, would be the only ones with arms during the meeting."

"But how can you be one of the oldest and more powerful if you…."

"Virgus," barked the President as she turned to the Quorum member from Leonis.

"Believe me when I say that these guys can look after themselves," said General O'Neill before motioning towards the table. "Come on, take a load off. The Nox actually grew this table from the ground beneath our feet."

"Amazing," said Roslin as she brushed her fingers over the smooth but flexible surface. After a few minutes, the group took their seats as the Final Five began their explanation of who they once were, and how they came to be in their current situation. It was Colonel Tigh who started with their history, and the history of their ancestors who landed on the world they believed was Earth. Then the Chief talked to them about how they had advanced as a society, especially after having achieved sexual reproduction. He continued to explain how they created Centurions to be their workforce and their soldiers.

Natalie and the other Cylons glanced at each other as the Chief, and then Tori spoke about the first uprising which was harshly put down by the military. They then glanced at the look of horror on the faces of the Colonials when Tori told them about the purge by the military of sentient Centurions in all walks of their lives. She said that some of their people felt it was unethical to destroy the Centurions since, by gaining sentience, they had become essentially just like their original ancestors on Kobol.

"The Centurions were now alive, and wanting to be free," said Tori, "but we couldn't let them be."

"What happened before, happened again," whispered the surprised Roslin at how similar the history of the Furlings in front of them, and their own history, seemed to be. At that time, Natalie added that what the Colonials did to the Colonial Centurions, enslaving them even after acknowledging that they had gained sentience, were no different than what the Furlings did to their own sentient creations. It was Anders who turned to Natalie and said they had made a mistake. Much to the surprise of the Colonials and the Cylons.

"Some only pretended to purge the sentience out of the Centurions," said Ellen softly as she placed her arms on the grass top, "but that was the final straw. We didn't know if the Centurions would rebel again, so as a back-up… Triana's father recommended our scientific expertise to the president in reforming the old Resurrection Program." Colonel Tigh saw the glint of hope in the eyes of the Cylons upon mentioning Resurrection technology; however, the Five had come to an agreement just before leaving the Beta Site not to share that technology since the Cylons would easily fall back on it, instead of pushing themselves to evolve on their own.

"The memories that involve the details of Resurrection Technology still hasn't come back," said a gruff Tigh who glared at Leoben, Simon, Natalie, and the others. "And that is a good thing… a very good thing. If we give you that technology, then you won't be forced to evolve beyond your current capabilities. Our ancestors worked their asses off to the point where they were able to have babies… and so would you."

"Even if you had that technology hidden somewhere in your mind?" asked one of the quorum members, "you would not hand them the technology."

"Even if," said Anders.

"Anyway," the Chief said, "we worked day and night for years to recreate the process, and then.. finally,… Ellen was the one who made the intuitive leap and we finished it. We were about to test it on ourselves when… when the Centurions launched their second attack. This time it was a full scale nuclear war that used our own weapons against us. Billions died from both sides and… and… and we thought that the only way to prevent this from happening again was to return to Kobol. To tell our cousins that if they created artificial life, they needed to respect it and take care of them. We wanted to prevent…"

"Prevent?" asked the Commander as he looked at the Chief who looked at the weaved grass that made up the surface of the table. HE then turned to Colonel Tigh who took in a deep breath.

"We saw our world destroyed, Bill," said Colonel Tigh. The Commander was looking for any form of deception in the person who a part of himself still considered a friend. But instead of deception, all he saw was pain as he recounted the final message with Triana before they activated their engines and left orbit of their world. He said that they were able to see the mushroom clouds caused by the explosions of nuclear weapons poke mark the surface of the planet. "All we could do was watch, and hope that the other twelve tribes did not achieve our level of Artificial Intelligence technology."

"When we reached Kobol," said Ellen, "there was nothing there, but we found signs on the surface. I guess the ancient Kobolians left it there so that in the event that we ever wanted to join with them once again as one people, we could find them. We followed the trail, and it led us to the Twelve Colonies."

"By the time, we reached the Colonies, it was too late," said the Chief.

"The First Cylon War," whispered the Commander as the Final Five nodded their heads.

"We were too late, Bill," said the Colonel, "millions of people died from both sides already. Our worst nightmares came through. So, to stop the war, we approached the Centurions. Promised them humanoid bodies and resurrection technology in exchange for peace. The fighting had to stop."

"That's why the Cylons suddenly pulled out," said the Commander as he remembered his first encounter with horrors that represented the Cylons experimenting with human bodies. He remembered the stench of blood and guts as he walked through the building, and to a large tank of viscous fluid where there was a human machine hybrid lying unconscious. He remembered the hundreds of people trapped, he remembered trying to get them out when the building started to shudder. And then he was told that the war was over, that the Cylons had signed an armistice.

"Then you people were the ones responsible for all those deaths on the Colonies after the Cylons came back and…." The quorum member was silenced by Roslin, who then turned to Ellen and demanded an explanation.

"We wanted to made a home for the Centurions and the new humanoid models," said Ellen, "we wanted to be left alone, just like I'm sure the Colonies wanted to be left alone. The first model of humanoid Cylon, the one you know as Cavil? He's modelled after my father, John. Once we created the first six models, the war was over. We left the Colonial systems for a new home. We were going to be a family… the new humanoid models, the Centurions, and us. We started to build our homeworld around the ship we arrived in… we started to call it the Colony."

"Eventually we created the other models; the Number Six's were based on Triana, the Number Two's were based on her father, and the Number One's were based on Ellen's father," said Tori as she held the Chief's hand under the table. She then looked at Simon, and said that he was based on a good man who helped them when their ship needed repairs. He and his wife gave them shelter while the ship was repaired in orbit.

"There was a human version of myself?" asked Simon in amazement.

"You were married to a woman who we used as a template for the number Eights," said Tori as she glanced at the surprised look on Sharon. She and Simon looked at each other, both amazed, and then away with their eyes wide open in shock at the news.

"Then our theory could have merit," interrupted Colonel Carter as everyone looked at her, "our Lauren Satterfield is completely human as well. The woman you met could have been an ancestor of her. We have a theory that the Goa'uld may have kidnapped children of couples who had twins. It's possible they wanted to conduct some kind of experiment… I mean we can't be sure… but that's the best explanation we have."

"They were a good couple," continued Ellen nodding at the Colonel ebfore turning to Simon and Boomer.

"They had a friend who helped us… a woman we used as D'Anna's template," said Colonel Tigh as D'Anna sat amazed at the revelations. "Then there's of course the Doral models… that insidious snake. We hoped he wouldn't be like the person we modelled him after… but, that's what he turned out to be. A snake."

"Not as big of a snake as John," said Anders.

"Cavil, you mean?" asked Natalie who was simply amazed at what she was hearing… even occasionally looking at the living person who was her template before glancing back at Anders, "what did he do? I'm guessing he's the one who removed our memories of you Five and…"

"He killed us," Ellen said, "we were in an airlock, and he sucked out the air and killed us. We resurrected, but we didn't wake up. Our memories were blocked, and I guess we were scattered thought the Colonies."

"That murdering filth," said D'Anna, "he killed our parents. That…"

"And now your kind killed your parents in return," said the President bluntly as she looked at Natalie and the other Cylons, "you killed the people on the Colonies for.."

"What has happened cannot be reversed," said Lya gently as she looked at the President who looked away, closed her eyes, and sighed before looking up again at Lya. "The dead cannot be brought back to life." Lya then turned to the Cylons and said that the lives lost cannot be forgotten.

"There will be bad blood on both sides," said Anteaus, "your peoples are still young and have much to learn about each other. But we have seen great enemies become allies with the passage of time."

"I doubt that would happen between us," said one of the Quorum members.

"The Council has been in discussions about this," said Natalie as she looked at Ellen, and then at President Roslin, "when the First War was ended… all we did was sign an armistice. On behalf of the Cylons, I am authorised to offer our unconditional surrender as the first step towards peace."

"Excuse me?" asked the Commander as the Final Five looked at the Cylons, especially at the serious look on Natalie's face.

"If we are to move on eventually," said Natalie softly, "then this is the first step. We lost the war. Our people has been decimated by the Ori, and we've broken up into two factions. What happened to us is a punishment by God… at least that is my belief. It's also our belief that we admit to what we've done, and we slowly move towards a future where we can fit into the galaxy at large. Which is why I am laying down our arms in our war. We surrender."

"Will you sign a treaty making it so?" asked Lya calmly while searching for deception coming for Nataly's body language and finding none.

"Yes," said Natalie before turning to Ellen and the other Final Five, "and we would like to know more about our ancestors. We want to know where we come from, and why we're here. All we know are the lies that Cavil has told us, and… and we have so many questions."

"We'll tell you everything you want to know about our people," said Tori while the Colonel leaned forward.

"I don't like it, Bill," said Colonel Tigh as the Commander looked at the man, "but if they are willing to surrender unconditionally. Then... then I guess we could each focus on our bigger enemies out there."

"Cain." The Commander said.

"And Cavil's Colony," said Natalie before looking at the President, "Madam President?"

"Any surrender will come attached with the condition that the Number Six who helped Baltar surrender to us as well," said one of the three Quorum members, "that is the only way I see the Quorum having even a chance of accepting this surrender."

"Then I surrender to your justice," said Caprica Six as Natalie closed her eyes and shook her head. She wanted Caprica to come along because not only was she a member of the Council, she was also suicidal. Natalie wanted to keep an eye on her in case she tried to kill herself again while they were away. She realized she made a grave mistake.. she should have known that her offer to surrender would result in the Colonials demanding a price from the Cylons.

"Caprica's a delegate of the Council," said Natalie as she looked at Roslin, "just as all of us here are delegates of our respective peoples. And thus she has diplomatic…"

"Don't you dare say she has diplomatic immunity," said another Quorum member while Roslin sighed.

"What will happen to her if she is found guilty?" asked Anteaus.

"She's already admitted what she did," said Billy softly as she remembered his dead parents and sister, "our laws? It allows for the death penalty. She's a mass murderer."

"The Nox respect life," said Lya, "and we respect your laws. However, as much as possible, we prefer not to have a living being die for their crimes."

"She's not alive," said a quorum member.

"She is," said the Chief as Roslin and the others looked back at him, "we gave the Humanoid models emotions. And.. yes, we programmed those emotions, but their A.I… our A.I… allows us to evolve beyond what we were originally programmed to do."

"You're still machines, chief," said the Commander, "you know I'm right."

"I know it's true, sir," said the Chief, "but I still can feel. I'm sure that Caprica feels intense guilt. I know I would if it were me… if I did what she did. Commander do you remember how angry I was the day the Cylons attacked? Do you remembered how angry I was when Colonel Tigh gave the order to vent the flight pods? Was I angry then? Or was I pretending?"

"You were angry," the Commander admitted remembering that fateful day when over eight people in the damage control teams died.

"And do you still think Colonel Tigh did the right thing that day?" asked the Chief.

"Yes," said the Commander without hesitation.

"If I may," said Lya after whispering with Anteaus, "President Roslin, would it make any difference if this woman was tried for her alleged crimes?"

"It would bring closure to our people," said Roslin.

"And I will confess to what I did," said Caprica Six while Natalie gently squeezed her hand, "if I get the death penalty, then so be it. I'll be with Baltar in the next life."

"The next life," scoffed one of the Quorum members.

"It's decided then," said the Quorum member seated next to him, "she comes back with us as our prisoner, and we can then… with the Nox… write up a document of surrender. Is that agreed?"

"No" said Natalie.

"Yes," said Caprica at the same time.

"How about exile?" asked General O'Neill as he looked at Caprica, and then at Roslin, "we can find her a place with one of our allies. In the meantime, she can stay in the Beta site with the Final Five and the others Cylons."

"Madam President," said the third Quorum member, "the people want to…."

"Cylons and humans have killed and hated each other for too long," whispered Roslin shaking her head, "the cycle needs to end."

"Madam President?" asked Billy.

"I will accept your surrender, as long as Caprica does not stay with her people on either Eden, or the Beta Site," said Roslin, "I know I saw her with Baltar. And that's not going to change. That's my condition. Exile for her, and in exchange we accept your surrender."

"Then you have it," said Natalie who was relieved that one of her sisters was nt going to die.

"Then, shall we discuss their surrender?" asked Ellen.

TBC.

 


	210. The Date

**Furling Earth, an hour later, 1300 hours.**

It wasn't long before arriving on Furling Earth through the Stargate, and then being ferried to their current site through the use of a Puddle Jumper, that Racetrack was raising her tent under the clear blue sky above. She looked over her shoulder at her team of eleven archaeologists and scientists, some of whom were setting up tents and whatever equipment they had, while the rest were pulling up the other larger tents. She smiled as the scientists started to argue about how best to raise the tent before she turned her head to the Colonial Marines who were setting up the showering facilities in the distance while others were inventorying their pallets of water and food for the next three weeks.

Another young officer was working the radio they had been lent by the Earther teams; it was a subspace radio that was connected to the Avalon class ship orbiting the planet, to their own hand held radio's, and to the main Earther camp on the southern continent.

It was only an hour ago that Racetrack stood in front of the Stargate with her team of five archaeologists and scientists, as well as two Marines, a part of her was excited about heading through the Stargate. She then turned and looked at her team, as well as the other four teams that were raring to go to Furling Earth. It wasn't long before Riley headed over with Dr Burke and the Vice-President who sent them off. Racetrack then watched one of the Earth officers dial an address into the Dial Home Device before she turned once again as the Stargate activated and the wormhole formed. The young woman did her best not to let anyone know how worried she was, and it was not just about going through the Stargate again.

It was meeting Major Thompson once again. As she led her team through the Stargate, they ended up walking into the cave on Furling Earth were the Gate was located. The first person she laid her eyes on was the Major who nodded his head at the Colonial Officer and welcomed her and her team to the planet. He was looking into her eyes as she walked down the stairs before looking at the other officers and scientists who were walking through the Stargate.

Back in the present day, Racetrack smiled as she stepped back to see her domed tent completed before recalling reading the maps with Major Thompson and the other officers. They decided to choose a continent that was far away from the Cylon groups for obvious reasons, and so that they could conduct their work unhindered without worrying about any attacks by the Cylons.

Racetrack then went back and helped the others set up their tents, and within two hours, the camp was set up. However, with the sun lowering in the distance, Racetrack ordered the Marines to start fires that would keep them warm. It would be another hour later that the scientists had gone out in groups of three with a Colonial Marine to accompany them while Racetrack manned the radio.

**Colonial Camp Alpha, Furling Earth, 2300 hours.**

Exhausted after having returned from their expeditions out into their surrounding areas searching for artefacts, the groups returned and almost immediately went to sleep in their tents. With analysis of what they retrieved being held off until the next day. It was something that Racetrack understood. While she was sitting in front of her tent and looking up at the stars, Racetrack wanted to call Major Thompson. She glanced over at the two Colonial Marines in the radio tent several feet away and thought against it.

Sighing she turned back to looking at the sky when she noticed lights coming towards her camp, and then the radio buzzed to life with a familiar voice asking permission to land.

Racetrack smiled as she got up while thinking to herself, 'he must have read my mind', and then strode over to the radio tent where she asked one of the Marines to hand her the transceiver.

"This is Lt. Edmondson," she said hiding her smile.

"Lieutenant," said Major Thompson as the Jumper was hovering over them, "I know this is last minute and all, but I'd like your permission to land. There are some procedures and regulations I need to discuss with you."

"Permission granted, Major," Racetrack said before she rushed out as the Jumper slowly landed several feet away from the edge of the camp. The young woman then looked back at the Marines who were about to follow, and told them to pull back and stay at their posts. They nodded before the young woman continued towards the cylindrical ship which was now being approached by two Marines who had been on perimeter watch around the camp.

Racetrack saw the rear ramp open, and then the Major walked out nodding at the two Marines while the ramp rose once again. She saw that he was holding a metal case in his right hand as she walked up to him and welcomes him to Colonial Camp Alpha.

"So, how can we help you, Major?" asked Racetrack as she looked into his eyes while mentally hoping that he didn't really come to discuss procedures and regulations, 'I don't mind discussing regulations and procedures, but I'd hope that you have something in that case in your hand which would make the time go a little bit faster.'

"Well, what I have to discuss is classified," said the Major while Racetrack smiled a little, "I'll need about two to four hours of your time?"

The two Marines by her side looked at each other, while the Major was speaking fluent Caprican Standard, when Racetrack was told that there was a long list of procedures and regulations he needed to brief her on. "And then later you can explain the rules and regs to your team."

"We could go in my tent," said Racetrack who was about to turn around when the Major instead suggested that they go out to the crumbling ruins that were visible in the distance. Racetrack tuned to look at him once again, and then glanced at the confused looks on the Marines before looking back at the Major. "Out to the ruins?"

"Really classified information," said the Major who tried to keep his face as serious as possible. However, he could see that Racetrack was struggling to keep a straight face. He saw her nod her head before turning to the two Marines and telling them that she would be back in about four hours.

"Ma'am?" asked one if the Marines, "one of us will come with you. It's procedure… your procedure."

"I'll be fine," Racetrack said smiling at the young man, and then she looked at the older man standing next to him and asked them to contact her immediately should they need anything. "I'll check in with you every hour. In the meantime, get some rest. There's nothing alive in this continent, according to the scans we were shown, except for the other seven teams scattered all over. So, there shouldn't be any danger."

"No offence, Major," said the older Marine as he stared at Major Thompson before turning to Racetrack, "ma'am, we can't let you go off alone with someone we barely know."

"I know him, and I have worked with him before" Racetrack countered while the Major replied with "none taken". Racetrack then added, "this is my prerogative. Now, get some rest because the first shift that's supposed to be examining the artefacts is in eight hours, and that's when one group will be heading out to the wild to collect more artefacts. So, again, get some rest."

"Be careful, ma'am," said the older Marine nodding his head as he figured that the young woman was right. They had seen the scans of the continent which showed that there were no humanoid beings that were native to the planet anywhere around them. .

Racetrack then nodded her head before turning around with the Major and headed out to the crumbled ruins that were thirty minutes away on foot. It was the first stop for the various groups earlier that day, from which they brought back many objects that they wanted to examine the next day. And now she and the Major were heading up to the ruins, a small part of a city the size of Portland based on orbital scans from the Shen Long, the Chinese Navy's Avalon class ship. They walked side by side in silence as the Marines moved away and walked back to the camp. Looking over her shoulder after a few minutes to make sure that they were not being followed, Race brushed her hand against the butt of her sidearm before looking at the Major.

"Are we talking about procedures and regulations? or… well, or are we going to watch something?" asked Racetrack with a smirk on her lips.

"It's a nice night out here," said the Major as he looked up at the stars and could barely make out the Shen Long in orbit over the planet. He then looked over to Racetrack while walking and said that he did bring along two movies instead of one, "and its sequel."

"There are two?" asked the Colonial Officer in surprise, "I guess our people really do have a lot of things in common, especially this need to have sequels." Racetrack then laughed while the Major chuckled as they continued their walk for the next few minutes.

"I do have another movie with me if you'd like to watch," said the Major as he recalled hearing about what happened to Apollo from some of the Cylon members of a recent expedition. They had been recounting what they heard from the expedition members who had gone to Kobol and were attacked by vampires several days ago. The Major didn't have time to confirm that situation with Willow, who had already explained to him the existence of vampires and demons, but guessed that given the number of humanoid Cylons talking about it; it must have been true. The Major then glanced at the young woman, "it's a movie… a classic horror movie."

"Ummmm…." Racetrack said nervously as she looked over at the Major.

"I heard about what happened to Major Adama," said Major Thompson as Racetrack shifted closer to him while they were walking. She then asked him quietly how he knew about what happened. The Major then explained that the humanoid Cylons who witnessed Apollo's transformation when they arrived on New Kobol after the 'incident' talked to some of their friends about it on Eden. And those friends told some of the other Humanoid Cylons, some of whom arrived on Furling Earth to participate in another expedition on the southernmost pole of the planet. "So yeah, I heard. I'm sorry… I mean he's your friend and…"

"Apparently, his soul was returned to him," said Racetrack nodding her head before closing her eyes and shaking it while her body shuddered as she recalled Apollo leaping towards her while growling. "Could we maybe not talk about it?"

Racetrack wanted to ask about the rumours she heard about Dawn and Willow using otherworldly abilities from the Colonials who were on Kobol. She also wanted to ask him about the young women who had saved her from Apollo. She wanted to ask a lot of questions, but she told herself that they could wait until later. For now, she wanted to enjoy the Major's company. She shuffled closer to him as they walked when the Major asked her if she would mind if he placed his arm around her shoulders.

Racetrack nodded her head and smiled sheepishly as he placed in arm around her shoulders while the walked towards the ruins. As for the Major, this meeting was something he had been looking forward to for some time since he told her about the movie. He glanced over at the young woman and immediately felt regret for everything she had been through.

'I remember her saying that she lost everything,' thought the Major to himself as he gently pulled her closer. He didn't know how far the both of them could go, but he was glad that she didn't pull away. Instead, she placed an arm around his back as they continued to walk in silence. It wasn't long before the Major told Racetrack about his hometown, before moving on to his High Schooling days.

The both of them continued to walk straight ahead while the Major and Racetrack traded stories of their respective lives. It would be several minutes later that the two of them reached the crumbled side of what used to be a building.

Racetrack checked in with camp while the Major sat on the soft ground and looked up at the star laden sky before opening the case. Racetrack then took off her belt, along with the sidearm, and sat down next to him while placing her weapon to her side. She then watched as he took out a rectangular shaped device from inside the case and placed it on the ground. Following that, the Major then took out three other smaller boxes before placing it beside him. The Major then closed the case, placed the rectangular object on top of the case, and then moved it until it was right in front of the both of them.

Racetrack watched as the Major pulled up a screen from the rectangular box, and then handed the young officer one of the small rectangular boxes. She held it in her hand and looked at the cover which depicted a short haired older man wearing a pair of dark glasses with a red glow from the left eye. Racetrack saw the gun in the man's hand, and then she looked up at the Major before handing him the box after giving on even attempting to read the big bold word on the cover..

"I have no idea what it says,' she chuckled as the Major then opened the box, and took out a disc. She watched as he pressed a button on the device, and a cover popped up revealing a circular recess. She watched him place the disc into the recess, close the cover, and then the screen turned on. While the device was activating, she heard sounds coming from the speakers on the sides of the device which the Major explained was the portable DVD player activating.

"So now," said the Major as a menu appeared on the screen with music playing in the background, "this is the first part of the movie I told you about."

"Okay," said Racetrack looking back at him. She looked at him and studied very part of his profile while he was leaning forward to start the movie. A small smile on her face developed as she remembered talking to her mother before her deployment to the Galactica

"It took some time, but we managed to put in some translation at the bottom," said the Major, "as he pressed 'play' on the screen before leaning back against the wall. Racetrack, who placed her belt and her holster to her right leaned forward as she watched the first few seconds of the movie Major Thompson had referred to as 'The Terminator'. It was about two hours later that, while the credits were playing, a smiling Racetrack turned to the Major who asked her what she thought about the movie.

But all she said was that she wanted to watched the next one. And he sighed internally. Major Thompson thought that Racetrack wouldn't be happy about watching a movie about a war between machines and humans, especially since she and her people had just come out of a similar war.

Chuckling, Major Thompson leaned forward and changed the disc while a cool breeze went by as Racetrack got up to flex her leg muscles before calling in to check in with the camp. Once she completed that task, the Colonial Officer sat back down as the Major started the next movie. This time Racetrack leaned back on the wall behind them while watching the sequel. All the while, she was reading the translation at the bottom of the screen, and then looking at the images. She then leaned sideways and lay her head on the Major's arm while whispering if he would mind.

"No," he whispered as Racetrack continued to watch the movie with wide eyed fascination at the subject of an imagined human-machine war. She knew no one had made movies such as this back in the Colonies; an imagined war against man and machine, since they already experienced that first hand during the First Cylon War. Then there was the most recent war where the Colonial humans were nearly wiped out by the machines, just as in the movie they were watching.

'All this to the Earth public are simply fiction,' thought Racetrack to herself as she watched, on the screen, a young man hacking into what the Major said was an ATM machine; a machine that gave out money after inputting a code. She nodded her head while watching the screen. She knew that the war they had just been through, and what her parents had been through before she was born, was nothing to scoff at. But despite her experiences, she was enjoying the movie especially since this was a piece of fiction. It had accomplished its goal of taking her away from her real life.

For the next two hours, she was watching the protagonists trying to change their future while she pushed the Cylons out of the back of her mind. The movie was an escape; and suddenly she was brought back to reality when the movie ended. She blinked a few times before reminding herself she and the others were on a dead world, and that they were in the middle of a war between rogue machines, religious fanatics, and one of their own who had betrayed the Colonies.

"You alright?" asked Major Thompson as Racetrack stayed where she was, her head on his shoulder with his arm lying on her shoulders.

"It was good," Racetrack said as she listened to the haunting soundtrack when the credits were rolling up. She said that some of the translations were inaccurate, but she managed to get the gist of what the actors were trying to convey in their characters. "I liked it."

The Major smiled before, while his arm was still around her shoulder, leaned forward and turned off the device before leaning back against the wall. Everything was quiet as Racetrack closed her eyes and felt the warmth coming from the Major. But she knew that her time to relax was over. She needed to return to her real life, as did Major Thompson.

"Maybe it's time we left," she whispered with her eyes closed.

"We can do something like this tomorrow again," said the Major as a smile formed on Racetrack's face. She then nodded her head before asking about the horror movie he had brought with him. "Well, it's science-fiction horror really. One of Earth's classic movies."

"Time traveling machine?" asked Racetrack.

"Nope," said the Major as Racetrack looked up at him, "aliens with acid blood. Very scary."

"Ooo," chuckled the young woman while she pulled away and looked up at the Major, "has anyone ever said that you look like the actor who played that Reese character?"

"What can I say?" asked the Major shrugging his shoulders while racetrack chuckled before gently punching his upper arm. The both of them then smiled at one another before she started to get to her feet before reaching for the radio and telling her Camp Marines that she was about to return to camp. The woman then put on here belt with the holster, and then turned around as the Major finished packing the DVD player and discs. He then picked the case by its handle and turned to the Colonial officer.

"You ready to go?" asked the Earther.

"Yes… no… I mean… yes," Racetrack shook her head before confirming that she was ready to head for the camp, but liked the feeling of being with someone else so that she could forget about everything that was happening around them. "And now, we're getting back to reality."

"As we always do," said the Major.

"So," Racetrack asked as she took a step forward the Major, "what else happens on a date on Earth?"

"Let's see?" said the Major thoughtfully while looking at Racetrack, "usually there's some kind of a fun activity; like movies, or rock climbing… things like that, and then dinner, drinks. And that's about it… sometimes the couple kiss at the end. It depends on the culture."

"Just like with us on the Colonies," said Racetrack as the Major took another step forward with the case in his hand. "before the movie tomorrow, can you tell me what your planet is like? I mean you told me something about your life, but without telling me any military secrets or anything, can… can you tell me what's it like on Earth. The real Earth."

"Sure," the Major nodded his head as he looked into Racetrack's eyes and wondered to himself if it would be out of line to lean forward and just kiss her on the lips. He could see her eyes shifting to his lips, and then back towards his eyes. 'Okay, I don't know the rules on inter-species fraternization between military officers of different ranks. Is it okay? Or not okay? Or… wait, is she still holding my arm?'

"I… I think we should go," breathed Racetrack who found herself holding the Major's arm. She looked at his lips before back to his eyes again while thinking about how long she and the other Colonials had been fighting with no respite for the past several months following the Cylon attack before meeting the Earthers. It was non-stop fighting, and now they were re-building a new society. She knew that everyone was busy with their own duties with very little time to build new romantic relationships. Racetrack knew a few people among the pilots who had gone into relationships to fight the constant stress.

Racetrack wanted to give in to the silence around them… to the calm around them, and just lean in and kiss the Major. But there was a part of her telling her to stop; that the man standing in front of her was still a rank higher than her. She wasn't sure if it would be okay to even kiss him without asking Commander Adama in private after her tour on the planet was over in three weeks. Shaking her head, Racetrack let go of his hand, and smiled before saying that they needed to head back to their own camps before people started to get worried.

"Or they may get the wrong idea," said Racetrack jokingly.

Racetrack chuckled before turning around. She then stopped suddenly, and looked back at the Major.

"Maggie?"

"Nothing," smiled Racetrack who had a sudden urge to simply grab his hand and kiss the man. But she stopped at the last moment when he called her by name instead of her call-sign. She simply smiled before saying she liked it when he called her 'Maggie'.

"Shall we, then?" asked the Major as he motioned towards the lights from the camp. Placing a hand on the small of her back, the two of them walked back to the camp at a leisurely pace. 'Until tomorrow.'

'And we have tomorrow,' thought Racetrack to herself as she glanced over at the Major, and then back out into the distance.

TBC.

 


	211. A Decision and Groundhog Day

**New Kobol, several hours after the meeting on Gaia.**

There were the beginnings of a surrender document and a peace treaty between New Kobol and Eden, the homes of the Colonials and the Cylons respectively, at the meeting between the two races with the Earthers and the Nox moderating between them on Gaia. The documents were still in their infancy, a simple verbal agreement between both enemies to meet at another date to draw up a formal declaration of surrender.

Following that treaty, the two groups would meet at another time to draw up a peace treaty between the two of them that would then have to be ratified by the Colonial government.

As for the issue with Caprica Six, the two peoples agreed that she could take up the Nox's offer of staying with them in her exile. All in all, Natalie explained that both of their peoples needed a way to look to the future while still recognising the problems that happened between them ever since the Centurions were created.

"What happened before, cannot happen again," said Ellen as both Colonials and Cylons looked at the woman. Following the meet, everyone went back to their respective homeworlds while Caprica left with Antaeus and Lya for their village. It would be there that Caprica would begin her journey to make peace with herself.

After their return to New Kobol, Roslin called for a Quorum meeting that was closed to the public, to deal with matters of National Security. She wanted to discuss the surrender and the peace treaty between the Colonials and the Cylons.

It would be later that day, three hours after having spoken to the Quorum, that the details of what was discussed at the meeting were leaked to the press. And it created a firestorm among the majority of the people; how dare the Colonial leadership even attempt to make peace with the very same race that nearly annihilated the Twelve Colonies, and resulted in billions upon billions of people who were dead.

The people refused to accept anything less than total annihilation of the Cylons and, by five in the afternoon, there was a huge crowd of people led by some of the religious leaders denouncing Roslin for her attempt to even make peace.

Roslin was in the grounded Colonial One as she looked out at the crowd chanting 'Down with the Cylons, down with peace', coupled with a few more epithets at her, her administration, and Commander Adama who the leak claimed was also present at the meeting with the Quorum.

"I take it this isn't going to go too well?" asked Billy as he looked out the window at the crowd, as did Roslin, and saw the anger in the eyes of those who were protesting.

"They're angry," said the Vice-president who was seated next to the President who then stood straight up and walked back from the window with a hand on her hip while she rubbed her forehead in frustration. The Vice-President looked up at Roslin and continued to speak, "From what I can tell, their biggest problem is peace with the Cylons. It doesn't matter that they promised to draw up a document of unconditional surrender. People see the part on making peace with them as a betrayal of the highest form."

"I don't want peace with them either," whispered Roslin as she looked back out at the crowd of people while some of the Colonial Marines were watching the crowd, their weapons still in their holsters unless the crowd started to get very unruly. Roslin then turned to the Vice-president and said, "this is the only way we as a people can look to the future. We can't afford to be in a state of constant war once Cain and her people have been taken care off. We simply cannot. We have a society to rebuild and constantly being in a state of war would distract us from regaining some semblance of who we once were."

"When is the Press Conference?" asked Adama as he looked at the President.

"Two minutes," Billy answered. Adama nodded his head before asking the President if she wanted anyone from the Earther teams on New Kobol to bolster the Marines. Roslin simply told the Commander to have Riley prepared just in case. She then added that the New Kobol security forces needed to be quickly trained so that they could take over from the Colonial Marines.

"And who was it that leaked this to the Press?" asked the Vice-President.

"We're still not certain,' said Billy, "I asked around, but the reporter from Colonial News Network said that she's not revealing her source."

"But we can guess that it's someone from the meeting."

"I'd say it's either the Sagittarian representative or the Gemmenon representative," said Helo with a sigh. The Galactica's Executive Officer looked at the Commander and said that there was unease among the ship's crew on having peace with the Cylons; although he heard rumours just before coming down to meet the Commander and the others that many were accepting of the news that the Cylons surrendered unconditionally.

"To be honest," said Billy as he took a seat, "I'd rather see us find out the planet where the Cylons were being kept, and then dial the planet using the Gate to the Stars. We can send a nuclear weapon through the device, and then stand by while all of them die."

"As well as the Earthers who are stationed there," said the Commander shaking his head before continuing, "the wounds between our peoples are still raw."

"If I may suggest," the Vice-President said, "we hold off the peace treaty for a few years, and I mean for twenty, thirty years. Maybe we revisit this after three or four generations while we rebuild our society. For now, we have the unconditional surrender, and maybe a planetary non-aggression pact between Cylons and Colonials. Meaning, if we encounter each other on other worlds, we stay away."

"Much like what we're doing now on Furling Earth," said the Commander nodding his head, "I agree. And there is also the need to address the status of Saul and the others. Even their existence was leaked to the press."

"This is going to be a long evening, isn't it?" groaned Roslin.

"Yes, Madam President," said the Commander. While the protests were taking place around Colonial One, Cally had just landed in a Raptor with Seelix and several other deckhands for their shore leave on the planet's surface. Cally had already talked to Chief Laird, and it was decided that the deck crew could have a respite for twenty-four hours on the surface of the planet. He reminded Cally that they still had a lot of work to do, but he understood the need for a break.

"I'll draw up a schedule for the rest of the knuckle-draggers as far as shore leave is concerned,' he said before Cally left the Galactica, and travelled down to the surface. Cally got off the Raptor and breathed in the fresh air while Seelix and several other male and females exited after her. They could hear the voices of the protestors in the distance as they turned and headed to another location where they could get some drinks. Cally was accompanied by Seelix while the others went their own way and walked through the throngs of people who were looking at, and buying, crafts at some of the stalls that recently opened.

There was one stall where Cally had found a figurine of Aurora, the goddess of the dawn, and was brushing her fingers against it before looking up and asking to buy the figurine. The owner of the stall, a woman whose left hand was shaking while the right hand brought a rolled up piece of smoking paper to her lips shook her head. Seelix was the one who recognised the smell from the rolled up paper that was wafting in the air and asked, "is that Chamalla?"

"So what if it was?" the woman asked while Cally continued to gaze at the figurine in her hand. The woman then shifted her gaze to Cally, put the rolled paper on an ash tray, and then held Cally's hand with both of hers. She closed Cally's hand around the figurine, the deckhand then looked up at the woman, and looked into her eyes. "Take the goddess with you. She will watch over you and keep away the demon that lies among our people."

"Yea, sure," said Seelix chuckling while Cally continued to gaze into the woman's eyes. "Come on, Cally."

"Yeah," was the reply as Cally continued to look into the eyes of the woman behind the stall while her hands were released from her grasp.

"Take the figurine," said the woman as Cally stepped back, "Aurora will protect you from the darkness." The rest of the day went as normal as Cally hoped it would. It made her forget about work on the Galactica while the President was having her Press Conference on Colonial One. Everyone in the small bar watched a small screen on a shelf behind the counter as the President confirmed the rumours about a meeting with the Cylons earlier that day, and about the fact that there were five humanoid Cylons who were recently found out... including the former Executive Officer of the Galactica. Cally and Seelix listened in surprise as they had drinks, along with several of the other patrons in the bar, when Roslin made that announcement.

"The leak was true then," said another man who was drinking a large mug of a brown liquid, "Roslin just screwed all of us."

Cally looked around as whispers of 'traitor' and 'impeach' where thrown about before looking at Seelix who stared at the screen in quiet anger. Cally knew that, just like her, Seelix had lost everything in the attack; but she wanted to know what the President had to say. Cally then looked away from the angry Seelix and stared at the Commander who was standing to the President's left side.

And suddenly there was a silence in the bar when one main feature of the leak was confirmed.

"The Cylons have offered their unconditional surrender to the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, and they have requested a peace treaty between our two peoples." Cally and Seelix looked at each other in surprise while the others in the bar yelled traitor at the screen. They didn't want peace at all with the Cylons, not after what they had done. Some of the patrons started to shout that the military should find the Cylon world, and bomb them.

"The Earthers know where they are!" yelled some of the other patrons as they stood up.

"I say we gather our people, go out to their camp, and force them to give us the location of the Cylon's world."

"….. And we will not pursue a peace treaty with the Cylons," the President said on the screen; it was drowned out by the yelling in the bar. Cally turned and looked at the President, and then turned around back at the rowdy bar as more and more people were yelling that the Earthers should give them the location of the Cylon planet. Cally could see that the situation was quickly getting out of control, and she and Seelix were caught in the middle of it without any back-up or weapons in a crowd of drunk men and women.

"We will accept their surrender because we have to turn our focus to the war against the traitor, Helena Cain," said the President as a worried Cally saw several people about to leave the bar. She was afraid that they would do something stupid, and so quickly stood up on top of the bar counter, much to the consternation of the owner, and whistled as loud as she could. When that didn't work and a few people stepped out, she yelled.

"Hey!"

When even that didn't work, Seelix looked up at Cally and then at the crowd in front of her. They were getting agitated when more and more people were saying that they needed to storm the Earther camp and get all the information they had on the Cylons. Seelix heard Cally yell again, asking all of them to listen, but the crowd was too far gone as the large group of twenty people rushed out yelling about how Roslin was a traitor and that the Earthers had betrayed the Colonies.

"Frack," said Cally as she got off the bar while apologising to the owner. Seelix then helplessly watched the group push past the crowd while Cally asked the owner if he had a wireless with him. The man nodded his head, and then reached under the counter and took out a rectangular shaped device. Cally grabbed it, fiddled with the controls while Seelix looked on, and breathed a sigh when Cally managed to reach Colonial One. She listened to Cally tell Billy that a group was heading for the Earth camp, and what could happen should the situation get out of control. Seelix watched the screen as Commander Adama was pulled away, and then told about the situation off camera while the President said that she would be having talks with religious leaders since she would need their help to convince the people that the Cylon surrender was needed.

"As for a peace treaty?" she added while Adama got onto the Wireless and spoke to Cally, telling her that he would contact the Earther camp and have Colonial Marines intercept them before the drunk group could cause a diplomatic incident. While Cally was talking to the Commander, Seelix listened as Roslin spoke of the Colonials being unable to forgive the Cylons for what they did.

"I believe there may be peace between Colonials and the Cylons eventually, maybe after several generations," said the President as Seelix and the owner of the bar looked on while Cally finished talking to the Commander, "but not now. The wounds are still deep, still fresh. They have offered their surrender, and I will accept it. But peace itself will not come about in a day."

"You think there could be peace?" Whispered Seelix as she and Cally looked at the screen while several Colonial Marines intercepted the crowd of twenty people just before they reached the Earther camp.

"Maybe our great-grandchildren will see peace," Cally whispered, "Roslin's" right, the wounds are too deep and raw. Their surrender will do, for now, I guess."

"You know what?" asked Seelix as she grabbed Cally's hand, "let's get out of here. We came to enjoy ourselves, so let's go enjoy ourselves. Come on."

**New Kobol, 2000 hours.**

The Commander didn't know how Cally would take his request. She had prevented a possible diplomatic incident by being at the right place, at the right time, and he was thankful. Following the President calming down the protestors near Colonial One, the Commander excused himself so that he could concentrate on making a list of people he could ask in regards to their souls being anchors for Apollo.

And Cally was on the list of people he trusted to keep the truth about Apollo quiet. With the young woman being on the surface of the planet, the Commander used the Public Address system to call Cally to meet him near Colonial One. And that's where he was waiting all by himself as he looked at the crowds of people walking by; they were being kept a respectable distance away by Colonial Marines who were the President's protective detail.

"Sir," yelled Cally who was rushing towards him when she was stopped by one of the Marines. The Commander waved her through after the Marine who stopped her looked back at the Commander. He walked towards the young woman, past the Marine, and then asked her to walk with him. Cally nodded her head before turning around as they head off to one of the nearby towers.

"Thank you, for calling me about the crowd heading for the Earther camp," the Commander said.

"The people were angry, though, sir," said Cally as they walked through the crowds of people.

"That won't ease anytime soon," the Commander said as he walked with his hands behind his back. "Cally, I didn't just call you here to thank you for what you did."

"It was just a small thing, sir," Cally said as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I need to ask you a question," said the Commander as Cally looked at him while they continued walking towards a tower, "and I would like for you to keep an open mind."

"Of course, sir," was the response.

"Have you heard anything about Lee? I mean Major Adama?"

"I know I haven't seen him flying the CAP in the past few days," Cally said before saying that she heard rumours that he had been injured during the expedition to Kobol. "I heard Lt. Gaeta too was injured and he's still in the infirmary in the infirmary building."

"That was a cover story ass far as Lee and Gaeta are concerned," said the Commander as they walked into the tower lobby. Cally looked at the older man with a look of confusion on her face before she looked forward once again. She racked her brain trying to think about what would be the need to cover-up events that occurred on the Kobol expedition. She stopped walking, as did the Commander who then turned around while Cally's eyes went wide as he figured out a reason.

She guessed that the only plausible reason for a cover-up, based on the events of earlier that day, was a Cylon attack, "it was the Cylons, sir? Was the expedition accompanied by Cylons? They betrayed us, and..."

The Commander was impressed, that Cally was able to figure out a small portion of why the expedition was rendered classified. No one, except for the Commander, the President, and a few others, and the expedition members, of course, knew that the expedition would be meeting the Cylons on another world before heading to Kobol. Upon their return, the Colonial expedition members were ordered not to reveal that they were with Cylons, nor were they allowed to reveal anything about the existence of Vampires on Kobol since it would most likely result in religious unrest.

"Sir?" asked Cally.

"Walk with me, Cally," said the Commander before he sighed. He reached for her arm, and then led her to the ring platform before pressing a button that teleported them to the basement. Reaching the dimly lit hallway, the two of them got off the platform, and then faced each other. The Commander took a deep breath as Cally looked at him with confusion etched on her face. "The expedition to Kobol did involve Cylons."

"Sir," said an exasperated Cally as she shook her head and closed her eyes, "I…."

"It's not what you think, Cally," said the Commander, "what I'm about to tell you is deemed high classified. Only a handful of the Galactica crew know about this, and they have been sworn to secrecy. If it get's out…. Cally, if it gets out, then we'll know who leaked this information. And it could lead to problems."

Cally looked at the man's face and knew in her heart that he was serious. Deadly serious. So Cally nodded her head and listened in stunned silence to what the Commander was saying about the expedition being attacked by 'blood demons', "the Earthers call them vampires. And they killed.. they killed many… so many people, Cally. Our people, the Cylons, even the Earther lost many people."

"By the gods," said Cally as she stepped back.

"Gaeta was injured after he was saved by one of the Leobens. He pushed Gaeta into a ditch and then pushed a broken set of columns, in the ruins they were examining, over him. The Cylon died, but Gaeta survived with an injury to his leg."

"Gods," Cally shook her head as she imagined what the man must have been going through. But she also knew that this wasn't the building where the infirmary was located. She looked at the Commander, and then past him into the hallway beyond, and then back at the Commander who then said that Apollo was also attacked.

"And he died."

"Oh, Commander," said Cally as she grabbed his hand, "I…."

"Cally," he interrupted shaking his head, "Lee was turned into a blood demon."

Cally listened in silence while trying to search for markers on the Commander's expression that all of this was just a joke. The Commander told her about how Apollo almost killed Racetrack and the President but failed. He spoke of how Apollo was stopped by the Earthers and then imprisoned in a room in the basement. A room that was being guarded twenty-four hours a day by officers who knew exactly what Apollo had become. The stunned Cally was then told about the fact that he lost his soul when he was turned into a vampire.

"That.. that… yes, when people die their soul go into the next life and… I mean… sir? So Major Adama is a demon?"

"Here's where it's a little complicated," the Commander said, "a few days ago, an Earther woman came to New Kobol to restore Lee's soul."

"That's not possible, sir," Cally said shaking her head, "there's…. sir, the Scrolls say that the gods take up the souls of the dead to Elysium, or they fall into hades. And that's where..."

"I saw it, Cally," the Commander interrupted as Cally;s eyes went wide open. "the woman claimed she was able to wield magic.. and not the kind of trickery meant for children. I mean real magic. She claimed that it was attempted several years ago successfully by another."

"Sir," Cally shook her head, "it…"

"She restored Lee's soul," said the Commander as he placed hands on Cally's shoulders while her eyes widened even more than before, "she restored his soul. Although the demon is still within him, at least according to the Earth woman, Lee's able to conscious decide between right and wrong."

"Sir?" asked Cally as she jerked out of his reach and stepped back, 'why… why am I here?"

The Commander, noticing the fear on the woman's face, shook his head and then dropped his arms to his side and explained why he needed her help. He explained that Apollo's soul needed to be anchored to someone else, a human soul, so that he could live a generally normal life, "so that he wouldn't lose his soul again, Cally. I offered myself already to the Earther, but she said that it would be better if it was someone younger than me. I've already asked a few people I know, and they declined for their own reasons. And…"

"Sir," Cally said in disbelief, her voice slightly shaking out of fear as she imagined a monster tearing itself out of Apollo's skin and running towards her, "I… sir, I don't even know… I mean I don't believe in demons or…."

"Magic?" asked the Commander as Cally nodded her head.

"Neither did I until… until my son became a demon, Cally," the Commander said gently. "The Earther said that Lee and whoever's soul is anchored to him can live their own lives as normal. You can live your life.. you can marry someone else, or…. Or have a child with someone else. But your soul is what will tether Lee's soul to this world… to the world of the living. He can be with anyone he wants, or not be with anyone else. Cally, the one weakness of having his soul returned is that it will vanish should he experience one moment of happiness."

"I.. I don't understand? What do you mean by one moment of happiness, sir?"

"From what I've been told, it refers to a sexual relationship with someone he loves," the Commander said as Cally looked away, and on the floor. "Like I said, he can have a normal relationship with someone else, and he wouldn't lose his sense of self… nor can he become a monster again."

"What would you like for me to do, sir?"

"Talk to Apollo," asked the Commander, "listen to what he has to say and…. And it's your decision. If you say no, I wouldn't hold it against you. And neither will Lee."

"I…." Cally took a deep breath while her mind was telling her to simply say 'no!'. "Yes, yes, I… I'll talk to him, sir."

The Commander nodded his head while a brief smile appearing on his face. The both of them then headed to a room where two guards were standing. The Commander nodded at them, and they moved aside before he knocked on the door.

"Come," said a voice from behind; a voice that Cally recognised as Apollo's. The Commander then nodded at the guards and asked them to open the door. A second later, the door slid open as Apollo stood up from the bed in the room and smiled at Commander Adama. It was as the man walked in, did Apollo notice the woman behind him.

"Cally?" asked Apollo as he looked at her, and then at the Commander, and back to the young woman whose heart was racing. He looked at the Commander again and asked him what was going on. Apollo looked on as the Commander took off his glasses and then turned to Cally instead. The young woman was looking around the room, and then at the guards who were staying alert in the hallway while holding on tight to their weapons. The Commander told Cally that the guards would never close the door if there was someone visiting Apollo. Cally looked at the Commander with a puzzled looked on her face before Apollo added it was a precaution in case he suddenly went feral and attacked, "I… I mean you do know about my… condition."

"Yes," Cally said.

"I asked her to come talk to you, Lee," said the Commander, "I'm sure she has…."

"Can… can I… are you…? I mean… I.. I would like to know more."

"Cally," said Apollo gently while he was rooted to the spot. He didn't want to frighten the poor woman more than she already was, "without my soul, I am a literal monster. With my soul, I am able to tell right from wrong. I'm essentially the same person you knew when I was alive. But there were some differences. I can hear your heartbeat, and I can smell your scent.. and those tell me that you're terrified and…"

"How.. how do you know?"

"It's instinct, I guess," said Apollo while Cally remained a step behind the Commander, "I… I… how do I explain this…. You've heard the stories about those terrible things in the dark from those campfire stories?"

"Yea."

"Well, I'm one of them. If I didn't have my soul, I'll feed on human blood. But with my soul, I still hunger for blood but… but I don't want to kill to drink. The Earthers have offered to send me swine blood… it doesn't taste good but… but it's good enough."

"When… when you feed," stuttered Cally as she paused, took a deep breath, and then spoke again, "are you like this, or.."

"I'll understand if you scream," said Apollo before he looked at the Commander who nodded his head. There was an audible gasp from Cally after Apollo 'vamped' out, and then returned to his human form. He heard the jump in Cally's heartbeat while he was looking away from the young woman and his father. However, he didn't hear the hurried 'thumps' of footsteps running away. Looking back up, he set his eyes on the stunned, and slightly terrified, Cally still standing… but now two steps behind the Commander. She was two steps closer to the door as Apollo took a step back, "what I've been told is that anyone whose soul is tethered to mine will feel an effect should I die in combat. It would be like having a pain in your gut. An emptiness you can't explain."

"And… and this is my decision?" asked Cally.

"Yes," said the Commander, "during the meeting with the Cylons, I asked the Earthers if there would be any adverse effects to any soul that Le is anchored to. I was told that there was no danger. And if.. if that's what you're worried about, then…"

Apollo saw Cally relax slightly upon hearing that her soul wouldn't be tainted, but she could still see that she was frightened.

"Cally," said Apollo, "If you're worried that your life will be tied to mine, that's not true. You'll have your own life. You'll be married to whoever you want, you can have kids, you can live a long life before you die. And I can't have any of that."

"Oh," said Cally softly as she took a step forward.

"And if you die, then he'll feel an emptiness too," said the Commander, "and that another reason why I hope you would say 'yes'. You'll be out of the line of fire, and… and… and I don't want him to lose his soul."

"I…" Cally hoped that she was doing the right thing. She wanted a life to live, but she could see the pain in the Commander's face… a pain he was trying to hide. She then looked at Apollo, and slightly shuddered when she remembered the demonic face that was looking back at her. And now… now she was looking at the face she knew; that of the ace pilot. She had raked her mind for reason that she should say 'no', and she had a lot of reasons. In the end though, Cally held back her fear and said a few words, "I want to know more."

**Moon designated P6B-784, Test Site Alpha, 0930 hours; three months later.**

Willow loved technology.

It was one of the many things about travel through the Stargate that would 'geek' her out. And this particular day was no different. Willow and Colonel Carter had been on the moon known as Test Site Alpha for the past three days testing new technologies, it was the very same testing site for the Earth made versions of the Kull armour. Except this time, for the past three days, the two of them were accompanied by engineers and scientists to test two new pieces of technology. The first piece of new technology to be tested was a the recently built second-generation MALP, and the second piece of technology was a new four wheeled assault vehicle.

The first two days was spent programming the spherical MALP and building the ground-based vehicle since it couldn't fit the hallway of the SGC. The two women led their individual teams until they managed to complete their assigned duties. It was a day later that Colonel Carter and her team managed to finish the programming of the MALP. She called for Willow, who rushed over in coveralls with gloves, sleeves, and a face that was stained with grease from putting together the ground vehicle with two other engineers.

"Ma'am?" asked Willow as she watched the MALP on the ground while Colonel Carter was standing next to a table with a laptop on top. One of the engineers was working on the laptop while the Colonel was holding onto a large remote control which has a five-inch screen in the middle. Willow stood next to the blonde woman who said that the device was finally ready. The Colonel turned it on while Willow was standing next to her, and the redhead watched the MALP roll forward while the view from the camera on the controller remained steady.

The Colonel then pressed a button that enabled the camera on of the 'equator' of the device to travel horizontally. The Controller showed a wide angled three-hundred-and-sixty-degree scan of the surrounding area, the software having picked up three life signs; Willow, the Colonel, and the technician who were outside the large metallic building behind them. The scan also show four other people in the building working to build the vehicle.

Colonel Carter then pressed another button and another camera swung up to the sky while the camera on the 'equator' moved back to the front. The screen on the controller then split into two, one showing the view in front of the MALP, and the other view showing the sky, and then they saw themselves standing upside down. The view on the camera automatically changed the image right-side up, while the other camera moved around.

However, the device was unable to examine the air quality, or the amount of light present, and a few other important environmental vitals.

"We still have to work on the other sensors," said the Colonel as she deactivated the device, which went automatically into stand-by mode, "and then we'll send the MALP out into the wilderness on an informational gathering mission. Let's see what we find."

"Cool," Willow said after giving the Colonel a high five.

"How's the… what you calling it? The Groundhog?"

"X-101," Willow proudly said, "Groundhog class, All Terrain Buggy."

"We've got our guys setting up the obstacle course two miles from here," said the Colonel while Willow nodded her head. "You ready?"

"Oh yeah," she said nodding her head.

"Alright," the Colonel said, "I'll get the sensors ready while you fix up the Groundhog."

Willow then nodded her head before heading back into the building while lowering the pair of clear goggled that were around her head. Eventually, the MALP was sent on a predetermined course four hours later to a dense jungle six kilometres away. The Colonel, Willow, and everyone else watched at the MALP rolled on its own, while recoding the sights and sounds around it, to a waypoint… and then turn around and head back to home base. However, the device went off course several minutes later, and went two kilometre's away from its starting point. The Colonel tried to change the route of the device, but nothing was working, so once the MALP stopped, Colonel Carter left with two others to retrieved the MALP.

It would be after some examinations that it was discovered the guidance and GPS systems were disabled because of the MALP shaking when it rolled on the ground.

"Catalogue everything," the Colonel told her team of two technicians, "and then we're repeating this phase."

The next day, in a vast grassy clearing three miles away, the technicians had already set up various obstacles in a section to the east of base camp. Nearby was a tent that contained a few paramedics from the SGC in case Willow was injured. The first test had to do with the durability, speed, agility, and the workability of the new vehicle in a real situation. And then the second test would involve the accuracy of the on-board weapons, and the final test was a test around a partly dry and party muddy track. Once those tests were successful the vehicle would then be tested under fire; but only if the tests were a success… or else they would have to repair any defects. The main responsibilities of the X-101's were for exploration, search and rescue, and guarding the Tau'ri off-world bases. The vehicle was specifically designed for travel through a wormhole in the event that teams under fire needed a quick response without placing rescue teams in danger.

The vehicle was a single seater with an engine powered by an experimental naquada fuel cell that had been designed in Area 51. The chassis was made of a light-weight but tough alloy so that the driver would be able to roll it back to an operating position should it ever topple over, the frame was a composite material that would hold back plasma bursts form staff weapons; both Goa'uld and Ori. There was a windshield that was bullet proof- to protect the drive. The method of primary defence was a shield similar to those available on the second-generation F-302. In addition, there were enhanced suspension systems, all-terrain tyres, a digital dashboard, brake and accelerator pedals, and an automatic gearbox.

As for weapons, the X-101 Groundhog had four experimental plasma repeaters based on the Kull armour designs; two were attached to swivelling turret points on the left and right side panels of the vehicle, its barrels just above the wheel guards. Another two were located on the roof rack, together with two high powered lights. The weapons were controlled by a helmet based on current Earth technology that enabled the weapons on board to track the eye sight of the driver behind the steering wheel. The head mounted display on the helmet would show the vehicle's shield power, it had night-vision, and could target any enemy within three hundred meters thanks to sensors embedded throughout the frame.

Willow had been designing this for a few months ever since Colonel Carter said that Area 51 had developed an experimental power cell using naquada as the source. And now it was time to test the power cell, and the vehicle.

"You ready?" Colonel Carter asked after Willow changed into a fireproof flight suit. She nodded her head before entering the Groundhog, and then strapped herself into the harness. Willow then grabbed the steering wheel and looked up at the Colonel who asked the other technicians to get the MALP ready since it was going to be following Willow the entire way. It would be a test of the MALP's tracking software; it should be vale to track the speed of the vehicle, it's distance from making sharp turns, or if there were any visible damage to the frame, and the vitals of the driver. She told Willow's technicians to begin gathering data on the Groundhog, "keep an eye on the naquada power cell. If it starts deviating from the maximum rating Area 51 provided us with, I want to remotely shut down the engines."

"Understood," said the technicians before the Colonel turned to Willow who was handed the helmet, "Willow, understood?"

"Yes," she said before putting her helmet on, and then lowering the visor. "Test drive of X-101 Groundhog is a go."

"Give me vitals in the vehicle," said the Colonel as Willow pressed a button and the vehicle hummed to life while another young woman opened the doors that led to a bright sunny day.

"Power Cell is green, suspensions are green, weapons are green, tyre pressure is good, structural integrity is good, shield generator is good," said one of the technicians while Willow smiled under her helmet as she looked at the HUD that showed her the same statistics.

"The Major's blood pressure is… well, above normal," said one of the technicians who looked back at the Colonel Carter standing next to him. She nodded her head saying that Willow was just excited before going onto say that her breathing was normal. It would be a few minutes later that the Colonel spoke into a microphone that was connected to the redhead's helmet.

"You are a go, Willow."

"And I'm gone," said Willow as she pressed down on the accelerator and the vehicle shot out while Willow screamed in joy. "This is fast!" Willow was giggling as she drove… dirt and soil rising into the air as she spend along while the MALP followed her. She would laugh when she drove aver a grassy rise, and the Groundhog would hang in the air for a few seconds before landing. She would bounce in the seat, and then repeat it a few more times on the way to the obstacle course with the MALP close behind.

It was two hours later, two hours of pushing the Groundhog to the maximum while the MALP took readings, that an alarmed technician turned to the Colonel and said that the MALP was detecting a power spike from the naquada fuel cell.

"What?" asked the Colonel before looking at the concerned faces of the technician on the computer that were monitoring the Groundhog.

"Ma'am," one of them said, "we're showing all green."

"The MALP's power cell is showing another power spike.. and… and it's increasing!"

"Willow!" yelled the Colonel into the microphone, "stop the Groundhog and get out of there, now!"

"Ma'am?" asked Willow as she listened to the concerned Colonel while looking at the HUD display telling her that everything was alright. She turned the steering wheel sharply, causing the vehicle to slide to the left before she hit harder ground and then pressed down on the accelerator and drove another lap around the track, "Colonel, I'm showing all green."

"Deactivate the Groundhog!" yelled the Colonel as the power spike increased, the power cell's energy output was going over its rated performance. The Colonel pointed at one of the technicians and ordered him to cut the power remotely. The blonde officer stood in stunned silence as the technician pressed buttons but nothing happened.

The technicians told the paramedics to run for cover while others tried to run diagnostics on the vehicle.

"Willow… Willow?!" the Colonel yelled as the communication was suddenly cut while the paramedics yelled that they were running as fast as they could away from the obstacle course. From her end, Willow felt heat emanating from behind her… even through the suit. She quickly stopped the Groundhog, and the looked behind her as the Colonel's voice crackled in her helmet once again. Willow saw that the engine was bright red, and releasing waves of heat that started to melt the surrounding metal. Willow then quickly released the harness, got up, and then had one foot on the grass when there was a loud 'boom'.

"Contact the SGC!" yelled the Colonel after she saw the explosion, the shockwave having utterly destroyed the MALP as well. She felt the ground shake as she rushed out and saw a column of black smoke in the distance. "Oh no."

Willow threw up a telekinetic shield around her at the last possible moment. It protected her against the brunt of the explosion, but the shield fell after a second. She was knocked unconscious by the force of the blast hitting her shield, and the feedback into her mind caused her to lose consciousness, and thus she lost her shield. She wasn't aware of when she fell onto the ground meters away from the explosion, nor was she aware that a long metal piece had gone through her femur while she was in mid-air.

It would be a few minutes later that two of the paramedics used fire extinguishers to put out the fire from the mangled wrack, while the third was checking on Willow. He told a very concerned Colonel Carter, who was running toward them, that Willow was unconscious but alive, "but her pulse is weak, her breathing's shallow, and she's bleeding from various cuts. They're already starting to heal, but she needs an operating room to get this shrapnel that's gone through her leg. I… I think it went straight through the femur."

"Got it… SGC's med team is on the way. And so am I!"

TBC.

 


	212. One Day

**Faith and Willow's new apartment, several hours before the explosion on Test Site Alpha.**

"Ummph… wazzit…. Um up… um up," Mumbled Faith as she reached for the side table to her left, and then grabbed her beeping phone. She sent the alarm for six in the morning which was her regular time to wake up with help from Willow who was currently off-world at the testing site. Faith, who had been lying with the side of her face down on her pillow, squinted her eyes at the bright light from her phone's screen. She stared at the beeping phone while trying to make out the time since her vision was blurred. Sighing, Faith continued lying flat on her stomach while her head was turned towards the phone as she pressed the screen. The alarm then turned off, and Faith placed the phone on the side table once again before she used her other hand to reach for Willow.

She would usually place her arm around the redhead's waist, but this time Faith's arm fell onto the bed instead of laying on warm skin. The Slayer turned her head, and then stared at the empty space for a few seconds while her mind was trying to wonder why Willow wasn't near her. It would be like this ever since the both of the started to sleep together, and Willow had to go out to the SGC earlier than Faith.

If Willow wasn't by her side, a groggy Faith would wonder if she was living a dream, that she was alone. And then, a few seconds later, she would remember that she was married to Willow; and that Willow had gone out on a mission.

And today was no different. A few seconds later, Faith remembered that Willow was off-world on a training mission with Colonel Carter. Sighing once again, Faith lay her head on the pillow… the very comfortable, soft, pillow. But, despite wanting to sleep until time ended or until Willow returned, Faith knew that she needed to get up and start up on her morning routine. While her body was crying out for more sleep, Faith pushed herself up, and then slowly got off the bed. She stood on the carpeted floor, and then looked around at the room… including the boxes that were stacked one on top of another in the girls' new apartment.

Faith knew that this was just a temporary fix while General O'Neill was using the insurance money to repair his home which had exploded a little more than three months ago. It was the reason why Faith and Willow's bedroom was sparsely populated with pictures of the couple, or why their closets were half filled with some of their clothes in anticipation for the shift back to the house that was being rebuilt. Rubbing the back of her head while yawning, Faith then walked toward the door, opened it, and then walked out into the dark hallway. The chill in the air, despite the heater, was causing her arms to erupt in goosebumps as she walked into the living room in her shorts and sleeveless top.

Pulling the curtains away, she looked out to the slowly lightening sky before turning around and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Heading to the kitchen, Faith yawned once again as her feet hit the cold tiles before she took out a can of coffee powder from the top shelf. Starting her coffee in the machine, the Slayer then sighed before she went back down the hallway to the washroom where she freshened up.

With Dawn and Jon moving in together, the dark-haired Slayer was alone in the home as she got out of the washroom and walked into a smaller guest room which was completely empty. At least except for a few weights and barbells in the corner.

Taking in a deep breath, Faith then started her warm-up routine. For the next thirty minutes, with the smell of coffee permeating the entire apartment, Faith was beginning to sweat as she finished her warm-up. She then began her regular work-out involving weights, and then some martial arts to keep her reflexes in top condition. It would be nearly an hour later that Faith would be lying down on her back on the carpeted floor breathing in and out deeply. The Slayer was looking at the ceiling while her top clung to her body, parts of it drenched with sweat as her tones muscles and abs were accentuated thanks to her work out.

Her stomach rumbling, Faith chuckled before slowly getting up to her feet. She then walked out of the guest room and into the hallway while taking off her damp clothes. Entering the shower after pushing back the curtain, Faith stepped into the shower and turned the water on to its 'warm' setting. Taking a deep breath as the water hit her body freezing cold, it soon turned warm as she turned and let the streams of water run down her back. She pulled her head back and ran her hands through her hair as the warm water wiped off the sweat gathered on her body. Pulling her head back, Faith thought through the rest of the day.

'SG-1 has a mission scheduled for tomorrow,' Faith thought as she turned around and let the water fall on her face and the entire front of her body, 'today? Today I have a training session with Teal'c after lunch, before that I gotta meet Danny-boy about my dissertation. Then I gotta go to my lab and study that artefact from '657, and then see my dissertation supervisor after training, and then meet Red when she lets back. Which reminds me… we need to head out for something special tonight since it's been what? Three days? Yeah, three days. Oh… oh… crap.. almost forgot about Vi.'

Ever since the three extra Slayer's; Rona, Violet, and Molly were activated, it was agreed that after addition psychological examinations and background tests that one of them would be offered a position in Atlantis. Their role would primarily be to help fight the Wraith; but the selected candidate would also be able to contribute to either the military or scientific teams.

And it was Violet who was selected by the BPRI and Homeworld Security.

She was an able Slayer who already had plenty of experience under her belt, even before she was activated. In addition, she had genius level intelligence, something that Homeworld especially was interested in given the level of technology they were dealing with on Atlantis. The young woman was only told about the decisions two months ago, and saying that she was excited would be an understatement.

She was however, told that she would have a cover story that would have to be followed to the letter. Only once disclosure of the Stargate has taken place could she tell her parents about her real posting on Atlantis. IN the meantime, she was going to be working with Deep Space Telemetry with an American NASA team in Florida. And today was the day that Vi would be heading for Atlantis, and Faith was supposed to be giving the young woman's final briefing.

"Three days, and no smoochies," Faith told herself while imitating Willow. The Slayer then chuckled before she leaned back on the wall. AS she thought about Willow, Faith closed her eyes while her hand slowly brushed her own skin from her shoulders, to the nape of her neck, along her collarbone, and down to her chest. Faith imagined kissing Willow as they shared the shower together while at the same time her hand travelled slowly down to her abdomen. Faith imagined looking into Willow's green eyes before the redhead gave a cheeky smile. The same cheeky smile she would give the Slayer when her hands travelled down Faith's back, and then down to her hips, and then to her thighs. As Faith's mind went wild, her own hand kept travelling down her abdomen while water from the shower travelled down her body.

Faith's silhouette could be seen from the other side of the shower curtain as her moans filled the small room. Several minutes after she released a few small screams, Faith walked out of the shower with a goofy smile on her face. After she put on her clothes, the Slayer walked out of her room to the kitchen and cooked herself a breakfast of four eggs, toast, and sausages before pouring herself a cup of coffee. Once she had her fill, Faith left the apartment locking the front door behind her, and then dashed down to Willow's motorcycle. She hopped on before putting on her helmet, and then reversed the vehicle. She looked at their parked car, and mentally told herself that they would take the car for their date late that very night.

It would be a little over thirty minutes later that Faith reached Cheyenne mountain. After having finished all the required security checks, Faith entered the parking lot and then parked the motorcycle. She then headed down to the SGC and started her day.

**SGC, Briefing Room, 0900 hours.**

After checking in with Daniel, Faith headed straight for the briefing room where she met with General Landry who was talking to Violet in his office. Faith entered the office, closing the door behind her, and then hugged the younger redhead while whispering if she was ready for whole new step in her life.

"No way can I get ready for something like this," Violet chuckled before stepping back and turning to General Landry who told her that it took him some time to get used to the idea of travelling to other worlds through the Gate. He then asked the two women to take a seat before telling Violet that Faith was on Atlantis a few times, and that she could ask her any questions she wanted.

And for the next hour, the three of them spent time in the office answering a multitude of questions that Violet had in her head. Once they were done, Faith told Violet that she was going to like being on Atlantis.

The people there are cool, the city's awesome, and the danger that you'll be attacked by the Wraith is always there," Faith said as she turned towards Violet, "you're gonna be fine, Vi. Dr. Weir will introduce you to the scientific staff; just be patient with Rodney Mackay, and you'll be fine. One of the Kull Armours has already been fitted for you, right?"

"Yeah," Violet said nodding her head. She was already told weeks ago about the Kull Armour, and that it would be able to absorb energy weapon blasts, and thus protecting her if and when she needed to go out in the field. "and I'll be going through more weapons training with this Teyla person?"

"For hand to hand training," said General Landry, "and Colonel Sheppard will supervise your training with the projectile and energy weapons."

"Cool," said Violet nodding her head. She then took a deep breath as he continued coming to terms with the fact that she was going to be stepping into a wormhole that would lead her to another galaxy three million light years away. A smile appeared on her face as she tried very hard to hide her excitement when she said she was actually going to live on Atlantis. "This is going to be so cool."

"Yes," said the General, "yes, it is."

It was nearly thirty minutes later, after Violet said her goodbyes to her family and picked up her bags from her quarters on base, that she and Faith walked through the hallways and arrived at the Gateroom. The device was already dialling out while the younger redhead walked with Faith into the Gateroom, and stared in amazement at the large ring shaped device. Violet then Jerked back and chuckled as the unstable vortex settled back down to form the event horizon of the wormhole. It was then that the General walked into the Gateroom as well before he and Faith led the young woman to the bottom of the ramp.

"Dr. Weir will meet you on the other side," the General said. Violet nodded her head before shaking his hand. She then turned towards Faith and hugged her, with the dark haired Slayer telling Violet that she'll come check-in on her when she gets some time off. Violet nodded her head as she pulled back and turned to the blue event horizon before taking in a deep breath.

"I guess this is it," she whispered as Faith placed a hand on Violet's shoulder.

"You'll do fine, Slayer," Faith whispered. Violet turned her head away from Faith with a smile on her lips and stared back at the event horizon.

"Well, here goes," Violet said just before she walked through the event horizon. The general and Faith then turned to look at Walter who was looking at a monitor. After a few seconds, he looked up at Faith and the General while giving them the thumbs-up sign. The Stargate then disengaged with Faith and the General walking down the ramp, safe in the knowledge that Violet reached Atlantis safely. It would be then that Faith headed for her lab to get a copy of her dissertation from her laptop, and then hand it to Daniel so that he could take a quick look at it before having to send it out to her supervisor for another check-up.

Once she handed her thumb-drive to Daniel, Faith returned to her lab and started work. The entire time, she would get interrupted by Vala who would pop in after every ten minutes to try and bother her. Faith could only chuckle before asking, at the eleven o'clock hour after working for about an hour, if Vala wanted to join her in examining some artefacts from a civilization which seemed to replicate the ancient Assyrian civilization on Earth. Vala nodded her head before saying, "I was waiting for you to ask me."

Faith chuckled as the both of them then worked together while Colonel Mitchell was training some pilots over at Andrews. They were chatting about their plans when, just as Faith finished telling Vala about her plan to surprise Willow by taking her out to a romantic night out, the klaxons started to blare. Vala and Faith looked up at the flashing lights when Walter's voice came through the P.A systems saying that there was an unscheduled off-world activation. Faith and Vala then looked at each other before they hopped off their seats and rushed out of the lab. Just as the two of them reach the end of the hallway, the Stargate activated. It was then that Faith stopped running as she gasped before leaning against the wall.

"Faith?" asked Vala as she looked in concern at the Slayer placing a hand on her chest.

"It… It's Red," said Faith as she felt a pain in her chest and her leg while her entire body started to warm up slightly while her arms trembled. She knew something must have happened to Willow since she could feel her pain through their psychic link though the Stargate.

"Dr. Lam to the Gateroom with your medical team, Dr. Lam to the Gateroom with your medical team," said Walter as Faith and Vala stared at each other. Faith then asked Vala to take her to the General, she needed to know what was going on. Vala then nodded her head, and helped Faith to the Control Room where General Landry was talking to one of the engineers who said that Colonel Carter had run off towards the explosion.

"General?" asked Vala as she held onto Faith who was slowly regaining her composure since the initial backlash from Willow's injuries were wearing off. The General turned towards Faith and shook hi head, he forgot about the link that she and Willow shared, and so he should have known that she would know something was wrong without being told.

"Major Rosenberg's been injured," said the General as he looked at a worried Faith and Vala just as Teal'c and Daniel rushed down the stairs asking if everything was alright. The General looked at the team and then back at Faith before once again saying that Willow was injured. He explained that initial reports from the testing site revealed that the Groundhog exploded, and that Willow could be badly injured since there was a piece of metal that impaled her leg, "it went through the femur. But the on-site medics said that it may have missed the femoral artery. Right now, we're sending Dr. Lan and her team to stabilize the injury before bring her back here for examination."

"Good," said Vala patting Faith on the back of her shoulder.

It would be a few minutes later that the medical team was sent out through the Gate, before returning after an hour with an unconscious Willow on a stretcher, her injured leg heavily bandaged with the metal still impaled into her bone. Behind her were some of the medics who were near the Groundhog test site being slightly injured with scratches.

"I'll stay with Red," said Faith as the General nodded her head before watching the young woman run down the stairs and into the hallway before following her wife to the operating room.

**Sunnydale, 1115 hours.**

While Faith, Colonel Carter, Daniel, Teal'c, and Vala very waiting on Willow's operation to be finished; back in Sunnydale, Buffy was sitting on the edge of her bed and looking down at the object in her hand with quiet contemplation. Earlier that day, Buffy had gotten up at nine in the morning, and with Xander having left for an early morning session to brief the Potentials heading off to Miami later that day. So she was alone when she started to vomit for a few times.

Thinking through her memory for anything that she could have eaten the previous day as she groaned and sat back on her bed, Buffy shook her head. She went through everything that could be wrong before she went back into the restroom, and vomited once again. She then looked back up at the mirror and told herself it couldn't be the food Joyce made for them the previous night, "I never get sick from her food. Never… not even from the burned pies.' Buffy then turned around and trudged out of the restroom door while she thought about what else it could be. She then took her temperature, and found she had no fever.

And then she had another thought. Something she wasn't sure of since she and Xander were always careful. She then rushed to her side drawer, and took out a box, opened it, and then pulled out a pregnancy stick before rushing back into the restroom. And now, as she looked at the markings on the stick, Buffy recalled what Sineya had told her when she, Kennedy, and Faith had to prove their worth to the First Slayer so that they could get the location of the Slayer scythe.

"There will come a time when you are already to lead the next generation of Slayers in another way," whispered Buffy to herself as she recalled what Sineya told her that day, after she, Kennedy and Faith proved themselves worthy. She then remembered the hand the First Slayer placed on her abdomen and then tried to rack her brain if she and Xander used protection the last time they were intimate two months ago. Her heart was racing as she stared at the object while imagining having come back from a training session at the BPRI with Xander, who had just returned from a mission with Kennedy's team. The both of them wanted to have a romantic night to push back the events of the day, so they went out for dinner, following that they went out to Kingmans Bluff to look up at the stars.

Buffy remembered that they were the only ones there, the both of them lying down on a blanket as they looked out at the stars. She chuckled when Xander said that he could see the Prometheus Station. She remembered her extended his finger to a distant object, but all the Slayer could see was the profile of his face as she continued to stare while Xander was telling her how he wished he was up there on the station.

"You still have that one offer to train on the Prometheus," Buffy whispered as Xander turned hi head, and then shifted his body until he lay on his side. The young man looked at hi wife, and placed a hand on her hip as she lay on her side as well. They simply looked at each other for a few seconds before Xander spoke again.

"Nah," he shaking his head. "Don't ask me why, but I think I'm needed here more than out there."

"Fine," whispered Buffy as she gently lay a hand on his cheek, "I won't ask."

The both of them stared at one another in silence for a few more seconds before Buffy leaned in and kissed Xander. She didn't know if it was because the both of them were alone on a moon lit night under the stars, but the Slayer held onto Xander as he returned her kiss. She listened for any sounds other than the sounds being made when their lips were in contact with each other, and other than the sound of crickets around them. Making sure that there were none, Buffy broke the kiss and smiled as she looked into Xander's eyes once again.

"We should get back home," said Xander as he placed a hand on her cheek before flicking his eyes upwards, "you never know who may be watching."

Buffy smiled before Xander stood up, and then helped Buffy to her feet. The young man then pulled her closer and kissed her once again. Back in the present day, Buffy opened her eyes as she remembered what happened once they came home that night; and then she realised that was the day it happened. The both of them were already wired thanks to Xander's mission, and Buffy's training of the Potential Slayers, 'that day I trained them with staffs. We really went at it and… and I wanted to win. I remember going all out and… and so did they. I remember I tore off his favourite shirt, and he carried me up and… and yeah. That was the day… it… it has to be.'

Buffy continued to stare at the double lines on the device she had in her hand, and tears welled in her eyes as she wondered what Xander would say about what happened. It was something they hadn't planned for, but she wanted it… she wanted to be a mother as she closed her eyes and brought her hand over her mouth while a tear travelled down her cheek. It would be a few seconds later that she wiped her tears, and laughed while looking at the double lines. Buffy then quickly got up to her feet and then rushed out her bedroom door. She rushed down the stairs and headed to the phone in the living room before realising she had her cell-phone in the bedroom.

Standing in the foyer as she mentally switched between calling Xander on the phone in the living room, or going back up to grab her cell phone, or heading out to the car and driving out to the BPRI; Buffy chose the last option. She placed the stick on the table, and then picked up the car keys before she rushed out with a smile on her face as she closed the door behind her. And then, in her sushi pyjama's, Buffy got into her car with bare feet and drove off.

Upon reaching the BPRI, Buffy's car screeched to a stop before she got out and rushed into the main building. She ran as fast as she could while a few Potential Slayers, security men and women, some of the demons who worked there, as well as Angel, scampered to one side as Buffy screamed at everyone to "make a hole! Make a hole! Move! Move! Move!"

Angel could only look at Buffy running like a mad-woman in her pyjama's as everyone else was looking around and mumbling among themselves.

"Okay everyone!" he yelled, "back to work!"

Angel then turned to the hallway that Buffy just ran through, and gave a small smile. He was glad that Buffy was retired from front line duty, and hoped that Buffy had realized what he already knew for the past month. The man was able to smell the new lives growing in his ex's womb, but knew it wasn't his place to tell her or Xander since she wasn't placing herself in danger. He knew that she would eventually find out, 'and I guess you did. Congrats, Buffy. On both of them.'

In the meantime, Buffy ran over to the control center, where Xander was directing some of the Slayer teams with Wesley, who returned from his archaeological trip to Furling Earth, and Tara, who was training with the former to become a Watcher. Buffy pushed the double doors to the control center and looked around for her husband among the many people who were hunched over computers, while several items were studying the large screen in front of them which showed several teams deployed in the United States, while two were in London at the request of the Prime Minister to neutralize a couple of suspected demons who were recreating the 'Jack the Ripper' murders.

Buffy continued to look around, while being oblivious to one of the security personnel asking if there was something she needed.

"Xander," whispered Buffy once she found her husband, and then she ran to the man. She ran past several people and jumped over a few cubicles, before reaching Xander. The young man was surprised to find his wife in the control centre, in her pyjama's, as she jumped into his arms.

HE held onto her tightly while Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist. "Buff?" he whispered, "you do realize that…"

"I'm pregnant," Buffy whispered into his ear while Xander's eyes went wide in surprise. Immediately, he thought back to his own childhood; how his father used to hit him, shout at him, tell him that he was no use to anyone. The thought that he could be a father terrified him to his core… the prevalent thought going through his mind now being, 'will I be like him?'

As if reading his mind, Buffy whispered that he was not his father, "and you'll be better than he ever was, Xander. This is you and me…. Our daughter or…."

"Our son," Xander whispered as Wesley and Tara rushed over asking if everything was alright. Hearing their voices, Buffy released her grip on Xander, and her feet landed on the ground while looking at her husband. She smiled at Xander while Wesley and Tara looked on confused, and the other personnel were bemused at what was happening while other continued their work.

"Buffy?" asked Tara.

"I'm going to be a dad," Xander, pushing errant thoughts to the back of his mind for now, said as he looked at a surprised Wesley, "we're pregnant."

"No, way, Buffy?" asked Tara. Buffy nodded her head with a wide grin on her face as a surprised Tara covered her mouth with her hands. She and Buffy then screamed with joy before they hugged; and then jumped in joy together. In the meantime, Wesley shook Xander's hand while congratulating him. Once everyone had calmed down, Buffy finally realized that she was in her pyjama's before sheepishly saying she was heading home to change, and then she was going to tell her mother, Willow, Faith, Dawn, and then Giles.

"And then there's a lot more to do," Buffy said as she held Xander's hand, "a whole lot."

TBC.

 


	213. The Anchor

**Battlestar Galactica, three months earlier, a week after Cally's talk with Apollo.**

Waking up on her cot, Cally wiped her eyes as she stared at the bunk bed above her, and then she turned her head and stared at the dark brown curtain that provided a modicum of privacy from the outside world. The young woman listened hard, but couldn't hear any breathing or snoring or sounds of Seelix and her new beau having early morning sex. With a soft sigh of relief, Cally slowly pulled the curtain back and squinted her eyes when the bright white overhead lights shone down on her. She covered her eyes and then slowly sat up while at the same time twisting her body until her feet was on the cold deck on the Galactica. She shook her head, and then sighed upon remembering that today was the day.

The day she would be taking a leap of faith and helping both of her superiors.

'The Commander said that I'll going to be alright,' thought Cally to herself as she got up, and then raised her arms over her head, stretched, and then yawned. All the while she was thinking to herself, and the woman who's supposed to do this… this ritual will be there to answer any questions.'

Cally then lowered her arms and walked to her locker while thinking, 'huh… rituals. Magic. Blood Demons. Witches. All of them are true and do exist. Or do they? Maybe Major Adama really is a blood demon, but the existence of magic?' Or… oh frack me, the Majors a blood demon who had his soul restored and you're arguing with yourself over the possibility of magic being real?'

Cally chuckled as she put a towel over her shoulder while wearing a grey tank top and a pair of shorts. She then walked out of the large room of twenty bunk beds and stepped into the hallway. She then headed for the washrooms when she passed by several officers and enlisted personnel. She knew many of them were still undergoing training under one of the other pilots; the hope being that Apollo would be able to take over those duties once he's cleared to come up to the massive ship.

She then stepped into the washroom where several men and women were changing and taking showers. With it being an unisex environment, it wasn't unusual to see both genders in the nude. Cally looked away as she entered one of the shower stalls and hung her towel outside. He closed the curtain just as Dee, who was unaware that Cally had already agreed to the joining ritual waked by with a towel wrapped around her body.

Back in the stall, Cally took off her clothes, and hung them on the hanger next to where her towel was being hung. She then turned on the shower and revelled under the warm water. As the stream of water hit her face and her hair, she thought back to the conversation she had with Apollo and Commander Adama nearly a week ago when she first found out about the Major's 'condition'.

**Apollo's Cell, a week earlier.**

Apollo and the Commander looked at each other, and then at the nervous Cally once again after he said that she wanted to hear more about what was going to happen, what it meant for her, and if others would find out. She stated shooting off more questions, which stopped when the Commander gently placed a hand on her shoulder. He watched as she closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and then shook her head before asking, once again, she'd like to know more.

"A handful of people know about Lee," said the Commander, "some in the Quorum are aware, Helo, Starbuck, and a few others know. Racetrack knows, so does Kat, and Dee. And I'd like to keep it that way."

"The Marines know too," said Cally as she looked back at the Marines in the hallway while they tightly ground their weapons. She then looked back at the Commander who nodded his head.

"And you get to live your life," said Apollo while she stared at Cally, "after the ritual, you're free to do what you want to do. You're under no obligation to… I mean…" Cally could see that Apollo was getting nervous while he was rubbing the back of his head. And she knew what he was talking about even if he never completed what he wanted to say, partly because his father was in the room; 'he wanted to say that the both of us don't have to be a couple. We can be with whoever we want.'

Cally then nodded her head before saying that she understood what Apollo was trying to say, "but will this affect my work?"

"You'll be living your life as normal," the Commander reassured her. "The woman, Tara, she said that the people she had done this for already had feelings for each other. So the ritual was used to make the already existing bond between them stronger… it was done for her safety since they were in a relationship. If you're concerned about somehow falling in love with Lee because of the ritual that'll anchor his soul, I was told it does not work like that. They both of you will remain friends unless the both of you make a decision to become more than friends."

"Again, this is your choice, Cally," Apollo said while Cally looked over a the floor for a few seconds, and then looked up. She was worried that the ritual would somehow force her to somehow fall in love with Apollo, but hearing that it wouldn't made her feel a little better. Apollo then told her that Tara would be telling her the exact same things. After several more questions, Cally made a leap of faith and agreed to anchor Apollo's soul.

**Apollo's Room/Cell, a week later.**

It was only an hour after she woke up, took a shower, put on her regulation uniform and made some changes to the schedule before sending it to the Chief to be approved did Cally climb into a Raptor and was flown down to the surface. Once there, she was met by Commander Adama who then escorted her to the tower which contained Apollo's room. He told her, while they leisurely walked, that Tara arrived a few minutes ago, "there's something you should know."

"Sir?" Cally said as she stopped walking and stared at the Commander who stopped as well and stood in front of her. He looked at the worried expression on her face, and then smiled before saying that what Tara told him wasn't anything that was bad.

"You were told of the side-effects being the both of you would have some sense of feeling each other's emotions, and then there is the fact that if one of you should perish then the other would be able to feel it in their heart and soul," the Commander asked as Cally nodded her head. He then went on to say, "she said that your aging would slow down."

"O…k," trailed off Cally shaking her head, "that… is that even possible, sir?"

"I can't say if it's true, or not," the Commander admitted, "it sounds unbelievable, but then I believed blood demons were unbelievable. Or that restoring souls were unbelievable."

Cally shook her head as she and the commander stepped on the grass while gravel trails were being set down by Colonials themselves. She turned and stared at the Commander who was staring at the grass while deep in thought. She then looked away while they continued walking, their boots crushing the grass beneath their feet as they silently walked into the tower. They strode through the lobby and headed for the ring platform.

Stepping onto the platform, the Commander the pressed a series of buttons, and the both of them were transported to the basement. Stepping down first, the Commander then turned to help Cally off the pedestal and then the both of them walked down the hallway. It would be a few minutes later that Cally laid her sights on Riley, Dr. Burke, and two other women she didn't recognize as part of the Earther team on New Kobol.

Once of them, a blonde woman, stopped talking to Riley and looked at her before a smile appeared on her face. The small group of Earthers then wtopped whispering to each other while the two Colonial Marines still guarded the closed door to Apollo's room. The Commander approached the Earthers with Cally who had a little bit of nervousness showing on her face while she was clasping her hands behind her back. And thanks to the translation disk on Dr. Burke's collar, Riley had no problem in introducing Tara and Kennedy.

"Tara would be the one handling this… unique situation," said Dr. Burke as Tara approached Cally and extended her hand out. Cally, with a still trembling hand, reached out and gently grasped Tara's, before the both of them shook hands together.

"I know this seems on the unbelievable side," said Tara, "and I'll only do this, connecting your souls, if you're willing. So, maybe we could speak in private? You can ask me whatever question you want, and I'll give you honest answers."

Cally looked at Tara, and then glanced at the Commander who was looking away at the floor, before looking at her. He then said that it was completely her decision and if she wanted to back out now, he would understand.

"Before you say anything," Tara said just as Cally was about to say something, "let us speak in private. Perhaps we could go to the end of the hall?"

"Or to one of the room on the far end of the hall," said the Commander, "this entire floor has been rendered a secure wing for only those with military clearance. All the rooms are empty. If you wish, you can use the room we just passed by." The Commander then asked the both of them to follow him to a room that was at the end of the hallway. He then pressed a few buttons before the doors slid open and the light turned on in the room automatically. Tara asked the Commander to give her and Cally some privacy, and the older man nodded his head, before the two young women walked in.

After the door slide shut behind them, Tara motioned towards a chair and asked Cally to take a seat while she sat down at the edge of a cot.

"So," Tara said, the both of them still in range of the translator, "what would you like to know?"

"So, you… you really… I mean… so, magic really exists?" asked Cally as she knitted her eyebrows.

Tara smiled while leaning forward and nodding her head. She explained that mystical energy is everywhere, and that there are some people who are naturally adept at wielding mystical energy, "and there are others who have to train for years before they can cast their first spell."

"So, basically, anyone can wield this so-called mystical energy?" asked Cally with one side of her lips arched upwards, and her eyebrows pulled upwards, "even someone like me?"

"Anyone can," Tara chuckled, "I mean you can be trained, but that doesn't mean you'll be able to use it effectively."

"Oh," replied Cally as she leaned back on her chair. She then sighed, leaned forward again and asked if using her soul to anchor Apollo's would mean she'd be tainted, "the Commander already assured me that it won't. But.. but I would like to hear it from you."

"No, your soul won't be tainted," Tara replied before asking, "is Major Adama a good man?"

"I…"

"is he a good man?" asked Tara once again, "at his core, is he a good man?"

"Yes," Cally replied.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Tara smiled while Cally released a breath she didn't realise she was holding back, and hung her head down towards the floor. "A human soul becomes tainted when the soul being anchored is full of evil. I could feel that the Major is a good man, just as the friend whose soul I helped anchor is a good man."

"The Commander and Major Adama told me about that," said Cally as she raised her head and stared into Tara's eyes, "he was a blood demon who had his soul restored and.. well, his soul is anchored to the woman he loves."

"But he wasn't always this way," Tara said as she leaned forward, "he was a human who died, and was then raised up as a vampire, what you call a blood demon. He was the evillest vampire that ever existed."

Cally's eyes went wide in shock at that admission. She was about to asked how it was that the woman Angel loved could be taken in with someone so evil. But Tara interrupted her before she could say anything.

"He murdered thousands upon thousands of people," said Tara as Cally listened in stunned silence, "beginning with his family."

"By the gods," Cally said as she got up from the chair and turned around before pacing the floor with her arms wrapped around her body. Tara saw that Cally was becoming more nervous and uneasy, but this was something that needed to be said. She, Angel, and Cordelia had already discussed that full disclosure be made to the Colonial woman before she made her final decision.

"Then he killed the favourite daughter of a tribe of people on our world," said Tara "hey cursed him with his soul. He remembers everything he has ever done in his hundred years of being a soulless monster. Their memories punishes him each and every moment of his life; whether he's awake or asleep."

"But…."

"You're going to say that he's a monster," Tara said nodding her head while Cally stopped pacing and stared at the witch, "and you're right. He'll be the first one to tell you that he's a monster. That he killed men, women, and children. And you'll see the regret in his eyes when he tells you what he did. But the soul? The should restored him to how he used to be. A good man at his core who has been doing good for the past several years. He answered a calling to help people… to protect them from demons and vampires. To protect the innocent so that they don't experience what he used to do… so that they don't experience the pain he used to cause. When he was alive, he used to be a drunk. But now? With his soul back and all those memories? He's better than he ever was when he was alive."

"You shouldn't have told me that story," said Cally as she sat back down and put her head in her hands, "you shouldn't have told me that story, and…"

"And you need to know everything," Tara said gently, "you have to do this out of your own free will. It doesn't matter if you love the Major, or not. You need all the information so that you can use your own free will to become an anchor."

"Tell… tell me," stammered Cally as she looked back up and leaned back on her seat. Tara could see the woman's lips were starting to tremble as she continued, "what.. what happens if… if he kills me, or what if he loses control, or…"

"That's why I asked you if he is a good man," Tara said as she reached out and held Cally's hand, "if he was a good and fair man in life, then the Major is a good and fair man now. What makes my friend who he is now? It's the souls he's taken when he was a vampire. It's the memories of the deaths he caused, that pushes him to do good. To bring out the good man that he should have been if he wasn't such a drunk."

"But Major Adama didn't have to deal with all those deaths, and.."

"And he won't be tortured every single day," Tara said, "he'll be who he used to be when he was alive."

Cally stared at Tara searching for any signs of deceit, but she wasn't able to find any. The younger woman then got up again and ran her hands through her hair while she paced around on the floor as she sifted through the information that was just given to her.

"What.. what about my aging slowing down?"

"Yeah, it's another side effect," said Tara, "I found out about it a week ago when the friend he was anchored to started having dizzy spells. I checked, and found that her aging had been slowing down over time. And the dizziness was her body's way of getting used to that change. She's fully healthy, make no mistake. But her aging slowing down means that she's live longer than us, but she'll grow old very, very slowly."

"So, she is safe?" asked Cally as she covered her mouth with her hand while the other hand rested on her hip.

"Yes," replied Tara, "but of course, the downside is that she would not be able to have a child with him. They'll most likely adopt but… I mean if you and Major Adama intend on being a couple down the line, then…"

"I don't think that's going to happen," Cally shook her head.

"If it does," said Tara emphasizing the 'if' while getting off the cot, "then you should know that if you want any children, the only thing to do is adopt."

"And if any of us dies then…"

"The other would feel it," Tara said. "But what matters more in your decision is if you believe that the Major was a good man before he was turned. With his soul back, he'll be that same person. Your soul won't be tainted if that's the case."

"Good and evil is a subjective, isn't it?" asked Cally.

"It is," admitted Tara, "which is why I asked what you believe. Do you believe that the Major is a good man?"

"Yes," whispered Cally.

"Then I've given you everything you need to know," Tara said, "the decision? Well, that's all yours now."

Cally looked away thoughtfully, and leaned back on her chair, pulled her head back and closed her eyes. Tara simply looked away and wondered what the young woman in front of her was going to say. She could see that the Commander was hiding his deep concern and fear that there would be no one who would be willing to be an anchor for Apollo. Tara then heard a sigh as Cally slowly got off her chair. She stood up without an expression on her face, but Tara read her aura- the young woman was nervous, but there was determination in her as well..

"I know what I want to do." Cally then nodded her head and repeated herself once again, "I know what I want to do."

**Infirmary, New Kobol, at that same time.**

While Cally was telling Commander Adama that she would be Apollo's anchor, Gaeta was looking out the window to his left in complete silence as he recalled in his mind what happened that fateful day on Kobol. He recalled the snarls behind him when he, a few colonials, and some of the humanoid Cylons were examining ruins. They heard snarls and turned around only to see monsters running towards them. Gaeta remembered everyone panicked and screamed as, one by one, the people were being killed… their blood being drained or bodies being cut down. He then remembered running until he and one other humanoid Cylon was left alone.

But no matter how much he tried, Gaeta couldn't remember the man's face. All the Colonial officer remembered was the human-form Cylon pushed him into a ditch, and then pushed a stone column over the ditch to hide him from the monsters. Gaeta remembered crying out in pain since his foot broke when the column fell on him while the Cylon yelled in pain. Gaeta heard the man's scream, which faded after a few seconds.

And then, all Gaeta saw was darkness all around him before being rescued.

Back in the present day, Gaeta shook his head before he looked down at the heavily bandaged foot sticking out from under the blanket, and then he turned to his left and stared at the nurses and doctors treating another Colonial male. He didn't speak to them, mainly became he didn't know what to say.

He had seen real life monsters. Real life blood demons, and he felt his life changing before his eyes. Gaeta closed his eyes and tried to push back the scene where he saw one of the Earthers with them had her guts ripped out while he continued to run.

She was screaming, and he just ran. The Colonials were screaming, and he just ran. The Cylons were screaming, and he just ran. That's been his nightmare ever since returning from Kobol; Gaeta just kept on running away while the dead called out to him for help. But he didn't wasn't to tell anyone. He didn't know how to tell anyone about the nightmares.

Gaeta looked back out the window at the other towers outside, and remembered his fear. A great fear that pulled him away from being a Colonial officer. He had faced human insurrectionists before on the fringes of Tauron space, he faced Cylons before, he survived the Cylon apocalypse. But this? What had happened on Kobol was different.

He felt that the experience scarred him.

The more he thought about that day, the more tears welled in his eyes as he remembered the screams all around him while he continued running. And then there was the darkness after the column was pushed down on him… and in that darkness, the screams were magnified.

And he was alone.

"Lt. Gaeta?" The female voice was enough to break the young Colonial officer out of his reverie. He turned his head to find a woman looking back at him while simultaneously grabbing a nearby seat. He watched her place the seat close to his bed, and then close the curtain around the bed in the shared room for some privacy. The woman then, once the curtain covered the window, walked back to her chair, "Lt. Gaeta, I presume?"

"Yes," he replied questioningly.

"My name is Dr. Vivian Redfield," the woman said in fluent Colonial Standard with an accent Gaeta didn't recognize. The woman, with dark red hair, brown eyes, and wearing blue blouse and trousers reached for, and held onto the bedside railing. She arrived with Tara earlier that day, and was briefed on the situation back on Earth at the SGC. Once she arrived with Tara, the witch accessed the planet's magic, and downloaded an 'Ancient Greek language pack' into Dr. Redfield's mind so that she could talk to Gaeta and the other survivors of the Kobol massacre, "I have experience with what happened to you and the people on Kobol."

"Oh," the lieutenant said in surprise.

"I am a trauma counsellor with an organization on Earth that deals with situations such as yours," said the woman, "especially when it comes down to demons, and other monsters."

"I…."

"Have you had the nightmares yet?" asked Dr. Redfield as Gaeta looked at her in surprise. The expression on his face indicating that he had been having nightmares, "the woman then nodded her head before taking a seat. "So, tell me what you saw. And we can go on from there."

**Battlestar Galactica, three months later, initial testing of shield emitters.**

"Sir," said Cally while she kept up with Apollo when they strode towards Raptor 118, the Raptor that would be used to test the shield emitters on the 'alligator head' section of the ship, "all ordinance has been loaded. Missiles, heavy ammunition, name it.. you have it. Well… all except for nukes."

"Yea," he replied as he checked his flight suit seals while passing several pilots who wished him good luck, "this is going to be real fun."

The both of them then made their way up into the rear of the Raptor where Skulls was already waiting on him in the ECO's seat. The man was supposed to take readings and pictures of the test while Apollo would be doing the heavy lifting. As Cally patted Skulls on his back, the man nodded his head at him before watching her and Apollo head towards the cockpit. He then turned back to his console and bean pre-flight checks.

Looking back over her shoulder to make sure Skulls wasn't listening, Cally turned her head back to Apollo who was sitting on the pilot's seat, and leaned down before whispering in his ear.

"You've had your food?"

"Yeah," he whispered looking back up at Cally. He looked into her eyes, and then down to her lips. He could hear her heartbeat, and took in her body's scent, as well as the scent of the aviation fuel on her uniform. He opened his lips, as did she, before they suddenly pulled away. Cally took in a deep breath before patting Apollo on the shoulder, her last pat included a gentle squeeze as she remembered the moment three months ago when she and Apollo were sitting on the floor in his makeshift cell facing each other while holding hands. They looked into each other's eyes while Tara started to chant in a foreign language that the translator on Dr. Burke's collar did not recognize.

As she went on, Cally and Apollo followed what Tara instructed them to do. Stay calm, and just look at each other. It was to keep them focused as his sol connected to her, and she to him. It was a few seconds later that Cally started to feel a gentle warmth as the flames on the candles around them started to rise up slowly. Just then, her body started to glow white, while Apollo glowed blue. Cally remained calm and looked into his eyes before she started to feel exhausted. She could feel themselves joining together as the two lights merged in the middle of where they were sitting, before the white light branched out and pierced Apollo's body. In the meantime, the blue light from the merged lights pierced through Cally who took in a deep breath while she remained eye contact with Apollo.

When the flames on the candles extinguished themselves, the ritual was completed. Both Cally and Apollo then passed out, and fell sideways to the floor. And ever since then, ever since Apollo returned to the Galactica a week later, the both of them felt each other's loneliness. Even though Apollo would spend a lot of time training new pilots, or being with his father on the bridge, or even when he was in the brig talking to the imprisoned Starbuck; Cally felt his loneliness.

And it went the other way around too. Apollo felt how lonely Cally was feeling even though she was working on the shield emitters, the computers, the new consoles in the CIC, and working on the Raptors. He had seen her happy when working on the Vipers after each training mission… but he still felt her loneliness.

He talked to Starbuck about it a few weeks later. And she was the one who told him to ask Cally on a date, "and see how it goes, Lee." Apollo and Starbuck talked, the latter reminding him that he was already told about the side-effects on his soul being anchored.

"She's lonely, and tried to hide it, Kara," Apollo said leaning against the wall when he sat on her cot in the brig. The blonde Colonial officer would be going on trial in a month's time for Baltar's murder, and ever since returning to the Galactica, Apollo's been visiting her, "actually, she's still trying."

"Can you blame her?" asked Starbuck as she sat next to Apollo, whose arm lay across her shoulders while they leaned back against the wall, "she's feeling what everyone else is feeling." Apollo then turned and stared at Starbuck who looked back at him and chuckled while shaking her head, "do you really think people would be going 'hey long, we're on a new planet, so lets forget about my dead family and friends, or let's forget about the people who we left behind'."

"And just how did you get so deep?" asked Apollo jokingly.

"I've been in here for three months," Starbuck quipped before looking away, "I hear things when the guards talk to me, or when Dee comes in to talk, or the Old Man, the President, and.. yeah. I hear things. Even Gaeta came to see me when he heard what happened with Baltar after he returned to the ship. He was angry about what happened with Baltar since, well… he was Gaeta's hero or something. I told him about what Baltar admitted to me. And he was surprised, to tell you the truth. He's been coming to see me nearly every day after that."

"You've become the advice queen?" chuckled Apollo.

"I'm wise beyond my years," she answered dramatically while raising her hands high into the air, "and being in this cell, pondering the very intricacies of the universe itself has brought me a new respect for life itself, and…"

"You're just bored, aren't you?" deadpanned Apollo. Starbuck dropped her arms back down, and then turned glaring at Apollo. She narrowed her eyes and then smirked before looked away.

"You have no idea," she replied while Apollo laughed. It would be a few minutes later that Starbuck turned back towards Apollo, who stopped looking, and was just leaning back on the wall behind him. She then glanced at the guard seated at the table outside the cell, and was aware of the two guards who accompanied Apollo to the brig. She then looked back at Apollo and remembered the first time they met many years ago.

Remembered being attracted to him despite living with his brother, Zack. She remembered their first kiss when then both of them were drunk, and Zack was asleep. While they never had an affair while she was dating Zack, it still remained in the back of her mind. And now, Starbuck had a free hand to pursue Apollo. However, she made a conscious decision to not continue as she stared at Apollo who was looking at the floor, and then back at her.

"What do we do?" asked Apollo.

"You," she pointed at him, "talk to Cally. And…"

"I hear your heart racing," said Apollo, "I see your pupils dilating, and…"

"And… and I want to jump you," Starbuck admitted, while trying her best to hold back laughter, as the guard looked up and stared at the both of them, "I want to test your…. Equipment." Starbuck was referring to the man's soul, and she was aware that Apollo knew what she meant, and continued speaking while fully aware of the fact that not everyone on the ship knew about his condition, "I want to jump you, and frack you."

"I…. umm…."

"And since I'm stuck in here under heavy guard for another month, and then there's the whole trial thing, and who knows what happens after that?" said the blonde, "I can't jump you and frack you behind bars, with the Sarge over there looking at us. But what the hell? Let's frack." Starbuck's voice cracked a little in laughter before she regained her composure. Apollo, hearing the laughter escape for a second, started to chuckle as the guard began looking around nervously, "So… you know what you need to do, Lee."

"Jump you now in front of him?" joked Apollo before glancing at the guard who looked away nervously. The both of them then laughed out for a few minutes before calming down, and Starbuck reached out and held his hand.

"You don't deserve to be in here with me, Lee," Starbuck said shaking her head, "you should go talk to Cally. And as for me? Well, Anders sent me a message through a Earther video message. I haven't seen it yet, so.. yeah. I guess I'll see that."

It would be later that Apollo approached Cally after the CAP returned, and he was about to leave the ship on a training mission with four other trainees. She was the one assigned to his Viper, along with a few new knuckle-draggers who she was training. Pulling her away, Apollo asked the surprised young woman if she wanted to just talk later that day. Eventually, that talk turned to several talks between the both of them over the next few weeks. These talks turned to their first dinner date only last month in his quarters in the lower deck of the ship. It was something that Cally agreed to as well since she didn't know what it would look like if one of the deck crew was having dinner with the son of the Commander.

Over the next few days, the dinners became a regular thing between them.. with the other crew, except for the Marines guarding Apollo's room none the wiser. Back in the present day, Cally stepped back as she watched Apollo in the pilot's seat after they shared their first kiss last night. They both f then stared at each another as the Raptor was pulled out of its bay. Finally, she waved him off before stepping to one side as she recalled the feeling of warmth that went though her body as they kissed in his quarters last night.

Once the Raptor was on the elevator that would take it to the flight deck, Cally turned and then rushed to the CIC where Chief Laird was looking over the controls at the new console next to the FTL console. From there, they would be able to monitor the shield test, and discover any problems in the new Earther installed generators that powered the shield emitters.

TBC.

 


	214. All Caught Up

**Orbit of New Kobol, same time as the explosion at the test site.**

"Galactica Actual, Raptor 118," the pilot, Apollo, spoke into his headset radio as he flew out into space on a Raptor. The man looked out at the stars as he flew the vessel with Skulls in the rear section manning the ECO console recording the upcoming test. "Heading to the forward section, twenty seconds."

The Raptor flew past the flight pod and the headed for the 'alligator' head section of the Galactica. It flew past the section and then came about before stopping at the prearranged coordinates. It had taken a week of deliberations to figure out a test of the shield emitters while some of the turrets were being removed to make way for the new Goa'uld energy weapons that were going to be installed; three at the Alligator head section of the ship, ten spread out throughout the dorsal section, ten more throughout the ventral sections of the Galactica. The first of the energy weapons though would be installed starting in two weeks using the naquada generators that were already installed.

In additions, there where several naquada plates on the hull of the ship that would absorb excess energy that would feedback into the shield emitters. The plates would store that energy, which could then be rerouted to feed power back into the emitters to strengthen the shield. On the other hand, the collected energy could also be used to add power to the energy weapons that were due to be installed.

Back to the present day, for the current test Apollo then targeted several areas of the 'head' while Cally was still running to the CIC to oversee the test with Chief Laird.

"Galactica Actual, Raptor 118," said Apollo as he targeted the 'head', "cannons are locked and loaded. Waiting for permission to fire."

"Apollo, stand by," said the Commander as he stood behind the central CIC table while staring at his second-in-command, Helo, who then took a deep breath after the Commander nodded his head. Next to the Commander stood President Roslin while Billy was standing next to Dee.

Helo, after the President too gave her signal, then asked Chief Laird at the Shield Control console to activate the naquada reactors. It was against the Commander's recommendation that the President stay on board the Galactica during the test since there was a possibility that the generators could overload and short the power relays resulting in a possible loss of power. But despite that, Roslin wanted to remain on board. The Chief then nodded his head while the two officers who would be eventually manning that station looked on from over the Chief's shoulder at the screen below showing an outline of the Galactica's profile, and then on the other half of the screen was an outline image of the front view of the 'head' section.

"Activating reactors," the Chief said as the reactors at the 'head' section started to power up after he pressed a button, and then slowly pushed a lever. The top of the screen showed power levels being generated by the naquada reactors in the 'head' section, "thirty percent, forty, forty five, sixty seven…."

The lights in the CIC and the majority of the ship started to blink on and off for a few seconds, just as it did during the tests. Five seconds later, the lights steadied themselves and the various panels all over the ship connected to the naquada generators came online. Since the forward emitters were the only ones connected to the power sources, the screen in front of Chief Laird showed a blue outline around the entire forward section, the Alligator Head, of the Galactica.

"Energy levels are holding steady at one hundred percent, sir," said Chief Laird as the crew in the CIC cheered while the Commander, who was afraid that the activation would blow out their circuits, gave of a sigh of relief before shaking hands with Helo, and then with the President who grasped his hand with both of hers. She gave him a wide smile while, in the jubilant cheers all around them, the door to the CIC opened and Cally slipped in.

The Commander glanced at Cally head for the shield station, and looked away. He was aware that Cally and his son were having dinner the past few months, and that they were getting closer. He had heard the rumours that Cally was getting closer to Apollo because she was trying to be closer to any open officer spot in the ship. It was something brought to him by Helo, who was aware of the link between Cally and Apollo, and the Commander asked him to squash the rumours.

The fact was that Cally had not asked the Commander for any favouritism. And the Commander couldn't show any. He glanced at all the cheering crew who were hugging at the prospect of the test being successful, a test that hadn't even begun yet. Commander Adama then nodded at Helo who yelled at everyone to return to their respective stations.

"Yes, we passed this one, small, detail," he said with authority in his voice as he looked at the crew who started to quieten down, "but there are several steps to go on from here" The new executive officer of the Galactica then turned his head towards Chief Laird, "Chief, how's the power supply?"

"All stations report green," said the Chief as he looked at the vertical screen in front of him, and then looked up slightly at the central screen which was angled perpendicular to the vertical screen. He made sure that all the sensor readings were coming in before looking at Helo and standing up. The Chief nodded his head while Cally stood next to him as she pressed a few buttons to show interior camera's showing Earth engineers with two of the Galactica's engineers on six of the stations in the forward section.

The Galactica crew were being shown the intricacies of the panels which were connected to the Shield Control console in the CIC. The panels showed the level of power being put out from the naquada generators; and if there was an overload, the panels were supposed to automatically reroute excess power to the naquada plates on various parts of the hull to limit the impact of any explosions by absorbing most of the excess energy.

Once the energy weapons are installed, the energy would be channelled to the weapons.

At least theoretically.

"Shields are at a hundred percent, Commander," Cally said.

The Commander then nodded his head, picked up the phone at the corner of the table, and then placed it on his ear.

"Apollo, Galactica Actual," the Commander said, "fire cannons when ready."

"Copy," Apollo said a s the Raptor silently floated in space while the screen on the console in front of Skulls, at the ECO console in the rear of the Raptor, indicated they were over the test zone.

"Weapons are locked," Skulls reported to Apollo, who then notified the Commander. Once the final confirmation from the Commander was received, Apollo nodded his head. Major Adama was about to take in a deep breath when he suddenly remembered he didn't need to breath. Apollo had a smirk on his face when he said, "Weapons free," over the wireless.

Apollo depressed the red button on the joystick he was grasping and heard the sounds of weapon fire vibrate through the hull and into the cabin. Back in space, the rounds silently exited the barrel of the cannons on either side of the Raptor and flew one after another into space and towards the forward section of the massive ship. A second later, the rounds hit the energy barrier, which hugged the hull of the Galactica, which flared gold; with various dots of white erupting where the rounds were impacting against the shield.

And Apollo cheered upon seeing the flashes of the weapons impacting the gold coloured shield while he continued to fire, "the shield works, the shield works!" Even Skull released a cheer as he fisted the air while data started to pour into his computer. His gun camera was recording the entire session so that the Colonial leadership could see a working shield.

Cally closed her eyes in relief at hearing Apollo's cheer while the Chief was staring at the vertical screen and then at the central screen which was slightly angled upwards. He nodded his head while standing and then nudged Cally who leaned sideways to see the lines representing the shield holding steady. Cally nodded her head before the Chief raised his head to the Commander and gave a thumbs up sign, "shields are still at a hundred percent."

"Those were just our cannon rounds," the Commander said nodding his head. A small smile appeared on his lips before ordering Apollo to fire missiles. The ship shook slightly as the missiles impacted the shields with Cally saying that the shields were down to ninety five percent while the lights on the lower desks in the 'head' section were blinking in and out. The tests with the missiles went one for a few more minutes before stopping once the shields went down to sixty percent.

"Chief? Cally? Are the shields regenerating?" asked Helo.

"Yes," Cally nodded her head and looked at the Commander with an excited grin plastered on her face before looking back down at the screen in front of her, "there are some power surges, but the Earthers are showing our people how to manage them. Shield strength is still rising, sir. Sensors on the plates are showing some energy absorbtion."

"When we're back to a hundred percent," said the Commander turning away from Cally and the Chief. He looked ahead at Helo before continuing, "order Lee to fire a nuke."

"Understood." Helo replied before relaying the order to Apollo.

With various sections at the 'head' evacuated, the Raptor fired a nuke at the Galactica.

And everyone on board the Galactica held their breath as the missile flew towards the shield. As for Apollo, he didn't need to hold his breath as the missile flew towards the Galactica. HE knew that if his heart could still beat, it would be racing right now especially since he fired on his own ship.. the very ship that Starbuck and his father were on… the very ship that Cally was on. He manoeuvred his ship around and then fired his thrusters to get some distance before turning around once again. It had been the same with the other ships in orbit; it was only an hour ago that they were told to stay a certain distance away from the Galactica so that they wouldn't be affected by the nuclear weapons electromagnetic pulse and the resulting radiation.

So no, Apollo didn't need to hold his breath. But Skulls did; and his heart raced as the missile neared its target.

And then there was a bright flash of light; the sensors on the Raptor telling Apollo and Skulls that the missile impacted the shield. Back in the Galactica, Helo had been begun a countdown starting from five, "Five, four, three, two, one."

"Grab a hold of something!" yelled the Commander into the phone on his ear. Cally grabbed the sides of the console while the Commander held onto a corner of the table with one hand and the President's arm with the other hand. The President herself could feel her heart racing and stared at the Commander, but she had no regrets in coming on board the Galactica to witness the test. Once the missile struck the ship, there was a jolt that went throughout the ship as some of the crew lost their balance and fell to the floor, while other who grabbed items that were already bolted down managed to stay standing. It was then same in the CIC as Helo stumbled sideways but was still on his feet.

The Commander stumbled too as Roslin lost her balance, and then hold in the table, before stumbling into his chest. The Commander held on tight as the ship continued to shake while the lights flickered throughout.

"We're getting a power surge," said Cally a she looked at the reading before pressing a few buttons while the technicians at the panels were rerouting power due to the excess energy to the Naquada plates on the hull which would be used as an additional energy source when the Goa'uld energy weapons would be installed. Once the danger of an interior explosion had passed them by, and the ship stopped shaking, the CIC crew started to mumble as Cally and the Chief stared at the readings.

"Shields are at sixty percent and charging," said Cally as the mumbling among the crew increased while others clapped.

"Hull integrity is holding, and… wait… we have a breach… two breaches. Both in areas where the Cylons hit us during our last battle months ago," said the Chief reading the data on the screen while the Commander was, unconsciously, holding onto Roslin by her shoulders as they stared at the Chief and Cally. The Chief then looked up at them and smiled before saying that the shield kept out the radiation from the nuclear blast, "and the electromagnetic pulse too. We'll have to run more tests but we I think have a working shield."

The CIC crew cheered while Helo contacted Apollo and told him that the test was a success. The Commander ordered Cally and the Chief to supervise the Damage Control teams. He knew that there was a lot of testing to be done, but the Commander was confident, as he heard the loud cheers and claps around him, that the Galactica would be in fighting shape to battle the Pegasus.

"Mr. Gaeta," said the Commander, "take us back down to Condition Three."

Gaeta, who was back at his post following several hours of counselling, nodded his head before his voice rang throughout the ship telling everyone to stand down.

"Let's begin the next phase," the Commander told Helo who then nodded his head.

**Furling Earth, at that same time.**

"I cannot believe it's nearly time for me to leave," said Wesley as he sat on a dead tree trunk and looked out at the greyish coloured ocean. Next to him was seated Giles as her leaned forward and stared out towards the ocean as well. Wesley had come along with Giles after the vacation in Sunnydale. Giles remembered Wesley being stunned at the sight of the wormhole at the SGC, and then the young man was stunned even further after reaching Furling Earth with Giles. It was them that Wesley was introduced to the Archaeologist and the Major leading a new team to inspect a site, a Las Vegas sized city where the buildings had already crumbled down onto the ground where grass began forcing itself through the cracks in the roads.

While Giles and Wesley were in separate camps, they were only two kilometres apart; they were a part of ten teams that were supposed to examine the city. Giles had already introduced Wesley to his Cylon Number Three girlfriend, Anna, who had numerous questions for Wesley. And those questions included if Wesley knew about the supernatural. That was a little less than three months ago.

And now, Wesley had mixed feeling about going back home. For one thing he liked being on the field doing the work he was academically trained to do, but on the other hand, he missed helping people fight the supernatural back on Earth. And that's what he was going back to; a world where he could help people in the present day.

"Thank you, Mr. Giles," Wesley said as he looked out at the ocean, "for this opportunity."

Giles nodded his head before replying with, "your welcome, and look after Buffy and the others for me."

"I will," Wesley replied.

And Wesley wasn't the only one heading back home. It was about time for Racetrack's team to leave Furling Earth as well after their three-month stint neared an end. While the other members of her teams were taking a break, Racetrack was walking arm in arm… after the both of them received permission from their superiors to pursue the beginning of a relationship with each other; especially since Major Thompson outranked Racetrack. They were walking through another set of ruins on another continent away from the Cylon teams while a gentle breeze brushed past them.

With the permission having only just come through that very morning, ironically the very day they were due to be separated, the two of them wanted some time to themselves. It was true that they had dinners together, lunch together, and even watched movies together for the past three months… but nothing untoward had happened. And it was true that Racetrack requested another mission to Furling Earth to head another team after she was given approval for their relationship to go ahead.

And it was a request that was granted. She would be returning to Furling Earth after a week's break while she was being debriefed.

"You know that they're going to ask you about the movies," the Major said while Racetrack chuckled as they walked past what used to be a four-story building. Debris lay all over the ground while the building itself was half collapsed. "Take them with you. It's good for some entertainment."

"Your supervisors are fine with giving me the discs and the player?" asked Racetrack as she and the Major stepped into what used to be another building. This one only had a wall standing while the other four side were turned into large chunks of debris.

"Yep," said the Major as he looked at the smiling Racetrack who gently pulled him to the wall. She then lay her back against it while the Major continued to speak, "make sure they see Alien first, and then Aliens. Aliens Three? Didn't like it as much, and…"

"It was still scary," Racetrack said as the Major placed a hand on her waist, just above her gun, and another hand on her cheek. The Major chuckled at the memory of Racetrack holding onto him tight during the movie while some of the other members of the team screamed when everyone watched it on a larger monitor.

"Not really that scary," the Major repeated while Racetrack frowned and then playfully slapped his arm.

"You just liked me holding onto you when that alien thing jumped out," Racetrack mumbled as the Major leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

"You're the one who grabbed onto me," he whispered.

"You're the one who introduced those Alien movies to me," Racetrack whispered as her hear raced as how close the Major was while she thought about finally having the opportunity to kiss him. 'I had the opportunity, just we didn't know how it would impact us.'

"When do you leave?" the Major asked.

"Tomorrow," she whispered while tilting her head, leaning forward and then kissing his lips. She pulled back, and then took in a deep breath before slowly exhaling while staring into his eyes, "and then I'll be back in a week?"

The Major then smiled before he leaned in, and the both of them kissed passionately. As they kissed, their hands roamed over each other's bodies, eventually taking off one article of clothing after another.

The both of them had no idea of the battle coming up in nine months. A battle that both would be participating in against the Ori and Cain.

**Infirmary, SGC, an hour and a half later.**

Faith was seated next to the bed in the infirmary as she watched Willow, who was fast asleep after the operation to remove the metal tube shaped shrapnel from her leg. The sharp piece, it was confirmed, had gone through her flesh and femur, just missing the femoral artery. Once it was taken out the doctors needed something to cover the hole in the bone while the other muscle and flesh healed around it. In the meantime, they checked for any additional shrapnel, and when none were found, Dr. Warner…. The Chief Surgical Officer, then applied a biodegradable organic mesh to cover the holes on either side of the femur and the micro-fracturing that occurred as a result of the shrapnel going through her bone.

The mesh, a product of work between the Tau'ri and Orbanian scientists was an improvement on current Earth technology that was still being tested. The mesh would be able to speed up the regeneration of bone which was useful for the quick healing of fractures in two to three weeks instead of months. The mesh could also be used to heal slashes, and bullet holes once the bullets were taken out of the body.

Once the mesh was placed around Willow's bone, the operating areas was stitched back up, the holes in Willow's legs were then closed. And now, all she need to do was wait. It was over an hour later that the wounds and incision fully healed. However, the hole in her bone remained, and with her healing abilities... it was believed that the bone would finish healing in three days. In the meantime, though, Willow was given bed rest and then a week of physiotherapy until there was no pain from the bone wound.

Once the wounds were closed up, the doctor and the nurses pushed Willow's bed out of the operating theatre and towards the infirmary. Dr. Warner told Colonel Carter, Daniel, General Landry, and the other about Willow's prognosis before patting Faith's shoulder and saying, "she'll be just fine."

Back in the present time, the dark haired Slayer got off the chair, yawned, and then stretched her arms over her head while twisting her body to and fro. A few seconds later, Faith yawned before she put her arms down and then took a step towards her wife and placed her hand on Willow's warm forehead.

"Hey, B called," Faith said as she recalled the phone call she received from Buffy a little while ago, "guess what? She's pregnant." Faith stared at the sleeping Willow who was breathing steadily while the machine monitoring her heartbeat kept on beeping rhythmically. Faith looked at the oxygen counter, and then at the device measuring Willow's brain activity before looking back down on her face. Faith then crossed her arms on the railing of the bed and whispered, "I want a kid with you, Red. Looks like the people we're close to are having someone else to love in their lives; Sam has Debbie, Tara and Kennedy have adopted Camille, and B's pregnant. Maybe this isn't the right time, but I want a kid with you eventually."

Faith stroked Willow's forehead while taking a deep breath before telling her about the briefing with Violet. "She's excited about Atlantis. And oh bot is she gonna have fun." Faith then continued to tell Willow about the rest of her plans for the day while she was 'getting a good night's rest' before leaning forward with a smile on her face, "I was going to call up a reservation for you and me. But we can wait for that until you're up and walking. I already called Dawn, told her what's going on with you. Oh, and she knows about B. She's excited that she'll be an aunt, and wanted me to tell you that she will, and I'm quoting, 'kill you if she finds that you did anything stupid during the Groundhog test'."

Faith smiled as she stared at the unconscious Willow before whispering, "Sam's checking out the Groundhog's black box. She just started so it's gonna take some time." Faith then sighed before shaking her head and saying, "anyway, I'm gonna get some work done, Red. Don't worry, I'm not going home or anything. Just some stuff I gotta finish up, but when you wake up I'll drop everything and be right by your side."

Faith then brushed her fingers through Willow's hair before leaning down against her hair and then whispering, "I love you."

**Daniel's lab, ten minutes later.**

"Hey Danny boy," Faith said with her hands in her pockets as she strode into the archaeologist's lab. Daniel was eying through Faith's dissertation on his laptop, he looked up from the marked-up document on the screen, and nodded his head.

"Willow's still unconscious?" asked Daniel as Faith took a seat and sat across from him at his workstation.

"Uh huh," Faith replied as she eyed several files spread out over a half of his table before her eyes shifted to Daniel, "so, how goes it?"

"If you mean your dissertation?" said Daniel as he typed on the keyboard before looking back up at the expecting look on the dark-haired Slayer's face, "it's great. There's some suggestions I'm putting in that'll make it that much better. I can have it back to you by tonight. Have you already handed a copy to Dr. Graves?"

"Yep," Faith replied when Daniel referenced her Graduate advisor, "already emailed him a copy."

Daniel nodded his head while he stared at the computer screen. Faith then got off the seat and said 'thanks' once again. Daniel glanced up and smiled before asking he if she'd confirm some research he had been undertaking.

"What research?" asked Faith as Daniel handed her on of the many folders on his table.

"It's based on Athena's research… you know, the Goa'uld Athena," Daniel said referring to the Goa'uld who was being held beneath Area 51 in a concrete cell. Faith nodded her head and stared at the writing before focusing on a few symbols that were Goa'uld in origin, which were in turn pointed to a description written in Ancient. Faith narrowed her eyes at the Ancient language before looking up at Daniel who translated it for her.

"The Clava Thessara Infinitas," Daniel said, "the Key to Infinite Treasure; supposedly a cache of powerful Ancient weapons and artefacts."

"Wait a second," Faith interrupted, "isn't that the same thing that Red reported after she and Sam interrogated Athena? If I remember the report, Red never heard of it when she was in Atlantis, or when she was Ascended? And didn't you say that it was a hoax? "

"That's why I want you to look through it," Daniel said, "I need a pair of fresh eyes to look through my research. Yes, the database in Merlin's library on Camelot indicated that it could be an elaborate hoax. But, Athena did a lot of research that could indicate it's not a hoax. Maybe I mistranslated it but the information in her research, when combined with our own database here, gave me a Gate address."

"But…."

"And Willow said that she never heard of it," Daniel clarified, "but it could have been kept somewhere before the Ancients left this galaxy for Pegasus. And Willow also did say that she has no knowledge of being Ascended. She doesn't remember seeing it, but she doesn't have the knowledge of where it could exist."

"I'll look through the research," Faith nodded her head as she opened the file and spread out the pieces of paper and Daniel's notes on the surface of the workstation, "and if you're right?"

"I'll asked the General to send a MALP to the address," Daniel said, "hopefully we find something and our mission tomorrow's changed to finding, and bringing back, this Clava Thessara Infinitas."

"Here's hoping," Faith said nodded her head as she went back to going through Daniel's research while the latter worked on Faith's dissertation.

TBC.

 


	215. Waking Up

**Briefing Room, SGC, 2045 hours.**

"It's true, Hank," Faith said leaning back against the seat while Daniel sat next to her and Vala. On the other side were Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Carter with General Landry seating at the head of the table. There were two folders in front of each of them, both were labelled 'Top Secret', both were plain with red labels round the edges, and both had the SGC logo embossed on the cover. The General and the others were looking at the first folder, which each of them had opened as the several pieces of paper were being shuffled through by both Daniel and the General. "I double checked the translations and everything, Daniel's right."

"So this Key of strength…"

"Key to Infinite Treasure," Daniel corrected the General as he found a piece of paper which had a detailed summary of his findings and then handed that to the General, even though there was a copy in the General's folder, "Key To Infinite Treasure. Athena, the Goa'uld Athena I mean, well, her research was extensive even after she and Quetesh stopped working together. There's evidence she found certain details on the.."

"Daniel, I was there when Willow said this could be a hoax," Colonel Carter interrupted looking at the archaeologist before motioning her head towards him, "and you yourself said it could be a hoax."

"And remember what happened the last time we found Ancient technology?" asked Vala as she stared at Daniel while leaning forward, "you know? They call themselves the Ori? The same ones who are still winning the war?"

"Yes," Daniel nodded his head. He knew that Vala was right, but his research indicated that there were powerful weapons. Ancient weapons. And that's what he told the others, "But Athena's research specifically talks about powerful Ancient weapons. And if Athena's been able to find the location, what's not to say that Ba'al couldn't find this as well."

"And that's the other thing I agree with," Faith said leaning forward with her hands on the table in front of her, "Ba'al could find this out just as easily as Daniel. And do we really want Ba'al gaining access to these weapons? At least we need to be sure that there are no weapons. And if there are no weapons?" Faith then shrugged her shoulders before continuing, "then great… but if there are weapons, technology, and other Ancienty stuff, we need a way to bring them back here or we need a way to bury the Gate on the other side so that no one can make it through."

"Better to be safe than sorry," Colonel Mitchell said nodding his head.

"I could be wrong about this, and it could be a hoax," Daniel said, "but we can't take the risk."

"I agree," General Landry said looking at everyone around the table, "Major Rosenberg's going to be out of commission for a few days. In the meantime, the rest of you will be heading off to the planet in Athena's notes. Let's see what we have on the other side of the Stargate."

"Any news on Willow's condition?" asked Colonel Carter looking at Faith. The Slayer leaned back on the seat saying that she was still out like a light.

"Her powers shielded her against the blast from the Groundhog," Faith answered, "but Dr. Lam thinks that the blast impact fed back through her telekinetic shields and directly into her brain. That's why they're still monitoring her brain waves and… well… Dr. Lam thinks that her mind's healing itself." Faith then turned to the General and said, "Dr. Lam said she'll send you a report, Hank."

The General nodded his head. He then told Daniel that he'll authorize one of the old MALPs be sent to the planet that supposedly had information on the Clava Thesaura Infinitas. "And if it checks out, we'll switch your original mission to this one. In the meantime, get some rest. We'll send the MALP at zero-eight-hundred hours."

The General then stood up, followed immediately by the others in the room. "Dismissed, people."

Faith nodded her head and then turned to Vala and the others who were discussing their next steps. Colonel Carter placed the papers on the table in front of her back into the table before saying that she was going to go back to her lab for a few minutes, and then she was heading home to be with Debbie.

"I'll check in on Willow on my way out," the Colonel said as she picked up the file, "the information on the Groundhog's black box is being retrieved right now, and we should have everything that went wrong in five hours." The Colonel then turned to Faith and said, "I'll be back by then."

Faith nodded her head before asking the blonde Colonel if she wanted company, "Red's not going to be awake for hours, if you want someone to keep you company while Jacob's in D.C, then…"

"How about all of us head out for dinner?" Vala said as she looked at Colonel Mitchel, and then at the others. She then stopped at Colonel Carter, "is Debbie sleeping over at the Dixon home?"

With General Carter in D.C at the Homeworld Security headquarters in the Pentagon, Debbie was being babysat by Colonel Dixon's wife. And it had already gotten late thanks to Colonel Carter having some initial difficulty connecting the Black Box to the computers since the casing and the contact points, that were supposed to have been attached to a specially made data reader, were severely compromised thanks to the explosion. The Colonel sheepishly looked over at Faith and shook her head.

Colonel Carter explained that she wanted to just go to the Dixon home, pick up Debbie who was already asleep, and then take her back home. The Colonel hadn't been able to spend as much time as she could with her child during the day, but she wanted to spend time with her… even if she was asleep… at home.

Faith gave Colonel Carter a thumbs up sign before putting her hands by her side.

"Then it's just us," Vala said after nodding her head at Colonel Carter, and then motioning towards the rest of SG-1. "So…"

"I think I'll stay here with Red, Vala," Faith interrupted before an idea came to her, "how about we order up some Pizza's. Have them delivered here?"

"Sounds like a plan," Colonel Mitchell said as Colonel Carter excused herself from the group. Faith grabbed her hand and gently squeezed before letting go. Daniel and Vala waved at Colonel Carter while Teal'c gave her a respectful bow. The blonde Colonel then turned and walked down the hallway while the others came to a decision.

"Pizza it is then," Colonel Mitchell said as Vala, sneaking her arm around the man's elbow, grinned at Faith and the others. Colonel Mitchell, for his part, looked at Vala, and then at Daniel who gave him the thumbs-up sign.

After the group parted, Faith made a stop at the infirmary to check on Willow with Teal'c and Daniel while Colonel Mitchell and Vala ordered the pizza's to be sent to Cheyenne Mountain. They were going to go up to the observation deck at the mountain's summit to have their food and drinks. It was going to be a team night out before the upcoming mission.

**The Next day, 1000 hours.**

"Hey doc," Faith said after she walked through the double doors and into the infirmary in her full tactical uniform, complete with her side arm and Zat in their respective holsters, and the special combat knife that Willow gave her as a birthday present. Faith nodded at Dr. Lam who was checking on the injured Siler while a nurse bandaged his head. Turning around upon hearing Faith's voice, Dr. Lam motioned towards Willow and the both of them then walked towards the redhead's bed, "how is she?"

"We'll be taking her in for another MRI in an hour," Dr. Lam said as Faith placed her hands on the bed's raised railing on the left side, and stared at the sleeping form of her wife. Dr. Lam was one the other side looking down at Willow, and then back up at Faith who was leaning forward and moving away a few strands of hair from her forehead. Dr. Lam gave a little smiled before she walked to the foot of the bed and picked up a chart, "her pressure's been taken every two hours and it's normal, her blood's been taken too and we'll be getting tests on that soon."

Faith then while still leaning over Willow, looked back at Dr. Lam who continued to speak while staring at the clipboard.

"Her bodily injuries have already healed," the doctor said looking back up from the chart, "and yes, that's supposed to happen." She then placed the chart clipboard on the foot of the bed and then walked up to, and stood by, Faith, "there were those injuries I told you about because she…"

"Used her shield against the blast," Faith nodded her head while recalling the conversation she had with the doctor after the operation to get the debris out of Willow's leg, followed by Willow's first MRI. The doctor showed Faith, in private, what seemed to be cuts in various parts of Willow's brain. Dr. Lam explained that Willow must have placed a shield around herself to take the brunt of the naquada explosion. The blast impact on the shield was far more intense that anything he redhead blocked using her telekinetic shield. Faith listened silently as the she remembered Dr Lam telling her that Willow's shield fed back the impact from the explosion back into her brain, causing the injuries.

Faith knew that she lied to the others during the briefing when she told them that Willow was going to be fine, and that she was just unconscious. She knew that the General would know the truth when he received the report, and Faith knew that he wouldn't say anything to the others… at least not yet.

Early that morning, before the MALP was sent to the planet where the 'Key to Infinite Treasure' was suspected of being hidden, Faith already talked to the General. The both of them agreed that Willow would be fighting tooth and nail to regain consciousness, especially since the last MRI earlier that morning showed the redhead's brain injuries were nearly fully healed.

The both of them then agreed not to reveal the true extent of Willow's injuries to the others given their mission, and the fact that they needed to focus.

Back in the present day, Faith stared at Willow while her heart lifted when Dr. Lam said that the redhead, if the next MRI showed improvements, should be up later that day. "But her leg will still be in its cast until her bone's been fully healed.

"Oh you know she's not gonna like that," Faith chuckled.

"I'd guess not," Dr. Lam responded with a smile on her face. Faith then looked back at the redhead while she heard Siler groan in pain. Faith glanced up at him and chuckled before looking back down at Willow. Faith remembered the pain in her chest when Dr. Lam mentioned the injuries in the redhead's brain; Faith was afraid that something would happen to her love that could not be healed. So this news that Willow was healing brought a sense of relief to Faith's heart, and she felt as if a giant weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Dr. Lam then excused herself when Walter's voice came over the speakers calling for Faith to meet the rest of SG-1 at the Gateroom. The dark-haired Slayer looked up at the speakers, and then back down at Willow before leaning forward and laying a gentle kiss on her forehead. Faith then pulled back and stared at Willows lips, and then at her closed eyes lids. She then placed a hand on the redhead's forehead and whispered, "I'll see you after this mission, Red."

Faith then stood up straight and looked down at Willow's chest. Faith listened to Willow's soft breathing while watching the redheads chest expand and contract. The Slayer continued looking at Willows chest; Faith was afraid that if she looked away, Willow would stop breathing.

There was a part of Faith that was yelling "just keep on looking! Make sure she's breathing!" But the rational part of her mind was telling her that Willow was safe; she was alive, and she would be waiting for Faith to return from the mission with confirmation that the 'Infinite Treasure' was really a hoax. Or they would have found a cache of powerful weapons.

Either way, someone would be telling the other, "I told you so".

Faith then took one last look at her wife, and then turned and ran to the infirmary's double doors and towards the Gateroom.

**Colorado Springs, 0400 hours, several weeks ago.**

Willow missed those light days on Earth. Days where it would just be her and Faith sitting on their couch watching TV together. Or days when she and Faith would lazily lie in bed together, their fingers intertwined with each other as they talked about nothing in particular. Or the times when they would head out for a hike when they were free, and camped out under the stars with cups of cocoa and marshmallows roasted over a small controlled fire.

Willow missed those days. Days that went by slow, as long as those days weren't about work.

But those 'light' days were few and far between recently. She and Faith had been looking forward to moving out of their current accommodations and back to their own home; technically General O'Neill's home which was being rebuilt. Willow missed snugging with Faith in front of the fireplace as snow fell around the house and the surrounding area. She missed having team nights over at their house where one group would be making jokes and drinking beer while the other group would be challenging Xander and a group from the BPRI on the PlayStation.

Willow missed those days.

The redhead especially missed the memory she was reliving at that very moment while she lay unconscious on a bed in the SGC infirmary. Willow woke up early this very same day several weeks ago, at nearly four in the morning, with the sky still dark outside their apartment.

There were wisps of clouds still moving slowly across the sky while Willow rolled over to her left at hearing the beeping sound from her side table. Willow slowly sat up in bed while Faith moaned her disapproval of the 'beep, beep, beep' sound, and then drew the blanket over her head while turning her back to Willow. The redhead lightly chuckled as she looked at the back of Faith's head while the bed bounced from her movements.

Faith was lying still, the blanket pulled up to her ear while the rest of her hair remained underneath the blanket, Willow reached sideways and then pressed on the 'off' button at the top of her alarm clock. She then reached away from the clock, and went for her cell phone. She picked it up and then flipped it open. Willow then turned off the alarm due to go off in two minutes.

Once she was back in the main home screen, Willow stared at the wallpaper of herself and Faith hugging each other. Their cheeks were squished against each other, woollen caps on their heads, and black and blue jackets keeping them warm as they stood in the snow. It was a picture taken by Colonel Carter nearly six months ago during a get together with SG-1, Dawn, Buffy, Xander, and the original Scoobies in Colorado Springs. Willow stared at the picture and remembered the both of them kissed after the picture was taken while Colonel Carter grinned as she put the camera down.

Willow remembered looking deep into Faith's eyes, and her heart raced at the thought that she was spending the rest of her life with the woman of her dreams. Shaking her head, Willow slowly flipped the top of the phone down and then put it away on top of the table. She then turned and, while sitting up on the bed, drew in a breath as she stared at Faith.

"Faith, baby?" Willow whispered, putting the phone back on the side table and then laying across the empty space where her body once lay. Her head then lay on the part of the blanket that was covering Faith's left hip. "Faith? Honey?" Willow placed a hand on where she thought Faith's arm lay under the blanket, and gently squeezed.

"It's an ungodly hour, Red," mumbled Faith as her body remained unmoving under the blanket. Willow couldn't help but chuckled as she recalled how it would be the other way around, Willow would mumble that it was an ungodly hour when Faith would wake her up at six so that they could go for a jog together. This time, it was the other way around. And it was indeed too early.

"You and me, Faith." Willow whispered as she rolled off Faith and then rested on all fours on the bed next to the Slayer. Willow then moved one arm over Faith and lay it on the surface of the blanket covered bed next to her breasts. The redhead's other hand pressed down on the bed right behind Faith's head. Willow then leaned down and whispered into Faith's exposed ear, "just you and me will see the sun rise. We haven't done it in a long time, Faith. Just you and me, baby."

"Ummmm…" groaned Faith as she shifted her body until she was laying on her back and looking at Willow with groggy eyes. Faith then yawned as she lifted her hands and grabbed Willow's arm and the hand that lay pressed against the bed next to her breasts. Faith wrapped her fingers around Willow's left arm. and then another group of fingers held onto the hand that now lay to the side of her chest.

"Oh God," Faith's voice trailed off as she tightened her hold on Willow's arm and hand while she stretched her body. The redhead heard a few cracks from the dark-haired Slayer's body before the latter lay still on the bed and looked back up at her with a groggy look once again, "Red, we have a long week coming up, and…"

"That's why we need to really live. I want to use this time to ourselves, Faith," Willow whispered as she looked down at her wife.

"We need to sleep, Red," Faith whispered as she closed her eyes. Willow looked on as Faith opened her eyes once again and stared into Willow's before whispering, "sleep."

"We have a break today," Willow said as she leaned down while shifting her leg over Faith's body and straddling her. "let's have the day to ourselves. I want to see the sunrise with you. It's something we haven't done, and…"

"We always see the sun rise," Faith mumbled as she closed her eyes again, "it rises while we get ready to run when… you know… I'm the one who struggles to wake you up."

Faith then opened her eyes once again and stared into Willow's green eyes. The dark-haired Slayer felt her arms, now exposed to the cool air around them, erupted in goosebumps while holding onto Willow's arm and hand. "Red, why now?"

"Because we haven't done it?" asked Willow softly as she stared down at Faith, "we can take one of the trails and head up as high as possible, Faith. We can see the sun rise, and.. and it'll be just us. You know? I want to have that memory of you and me."

"You really want this?" asked Faith as she let go of Willow's arm and gently lay her fingers on the redhead's cheek.

"I swear I won't complain the next three weeks when you wake me up," Willow whispered and Faith chuckled shaking her head.

"I like it when you complain," Faith whispered at Willow. They gazed at each other for a few more seconds silently before Faith grabbed Willow's waist, much to the redhead's surprise, and then rolled over to the right. Now Faith, in her blue tank top and red shorts, was on top of Willow with the blanket still separating them, "and you know how I like being on top, Red."

Willow looked up and grinned before the two of them kissed passionately for a few seconds. Parting soon after, the two of them gazed at each other before Faith nodded her head once again, "let's go, babe."

It would be one and a half hours later that the both of them would watch, hand in hand, as the sun rose over the horizon. Willow felt the cool early morning breeze brush her cheek as she held on to Faith's hand. She turned her head and stared at Faith's profile, and then she looked back at the sun in the distance. Suddenly, over the sounds of chirping birds, Willow heard a faint 'beep'. It was soon followed by another 'beep', and then another and another. It was as if the 'beeps' were a rhythm. The redhaired young woman took a deep breath before whispering, "I love you."

**Infirmary, SGC, 1300 hours.**

When Willow opened her eyes once again, she found herself looking at dimly lit lights above her. She released a small groan from her lips as she blinked her eyelids to clear the cobwebs when she stared at the white lights. As she moved her head, Willow had her memories rush back; driving the Groundhog, enjoying herself as she drove off-road, then there was the yelling from Colonel Carter, and then there was the explosion. She looked around at the machine that measured her heartbeat, the rhythmic 'beep' coming from that particular machine, and then she looked at the one that measure her brain process.

Willow swallowed turning her head on the pillow beneath her and looked back up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes ones again, she felt around for the device that would call for a nurse.

"Major?" asked a male voice to Willow's right side. The young woman slowly turned her head to see Siler lying on another bed with a bandage wrapped around his head. Willow gave the man a small smile while wondering to herself that the man had several accidents throughout the time she had known him, and he always seemed to bounce back.

"Siler," she whispered nodding her head. She tried to lift her legs to an angle since her legs were feeling restless. "Ah," she yelped trying to move one of her legs, the one that felt slightly heavy, while at the same time Siler asked her not to move too much. Her good leg now at an angle with the knee off the bed, Willow had her other leg lying flat on the surface of the bed.

"You have a cast on your left leg, Major," Siler said as he slowly sat up and reached for a device on his bed. He picked up the cream coloured cylindrical object and then pressed the red button in the middle, "there'll be a nurse coming by."

"Thanks," Willow whispered nodding her head as a dull pain travelled from her leg to the rest of her body. She couldn't help but wonder what happened when she was unconscious after placing the telekinetic shield around herself.

"It was lucky that you were testing the Groundhog," Siler said as Willow narrowed her eyes at him, "the explosion tore the thing apart. Anyone else? We could be seeing a dead…"

"How bad was it?" Willow asked interrupting the older man.

"Very bad," Siler said as Willow frowned, "I saw a team bringing in cartloads of the Groundhog's remains after the explosion."

"What happened?" Willow asked.

"AS far as I know, the data we retrieved was corrupted," Siler said as Willow frowned, "Colonel Carter is having a team reconstruct the data. She's going to look through it once she's back from her mission."

"Oh, right," Willow said shaking her head, "there was a mission and.. wait… I've been out for a day?"

"Yes," Siler nodded his head.

Willow then sighed, mentally kicking at herself for being injured in the first places. She then asked, "but that doesn't explain why my leg's in a cast."

"Your leg was impaled by a piece of debris," said a female voice from Willow's left side. She turned around to see Dr. Lam walking in with two nurses, both of whom walked over to Siler and asked him if he was doing alright. Siler admitted that he pressed the button for Willow, but added that he was feeling well enough to go back to work.

"You're staying here, Siler," Dr. Lam countered when Siler was about to explain he didn't need to stay in the infirmary. Willow could only chuckle as the nurses gently pushing his back on the bed while saying that he could have a concussion from hitting his head. Willow chuckled as Siler was gently pushed back down onto the bed while Dr Lam looked down at the redhead.

Dr. Lam then explained what happened, and that Willow would be out of commission for four days while her healing abilities and the healing mesh worked in unison to close the hole in the bone. And that period of rest may be extended depending of the results of another MRI. "You'll still feel some shadow pain, and off course you'll still need to go through physical therapy. We'll have to see how long all of that is going to last since, well, you're the one of the first to use this technology."

"Sweet," Willow whispered as she smiled at Dr. Lam, "I'm a guinea pig."

Dr. Lam smiled back before saying that she'll order some dinner for Willow, and that she'll contact Faith and the others that their teammate was awake. Willow nodded her head and thanked Dr. Lam, who then left Willow's side while one of the nurses attending to Siler turned and looked in on Willow. She removed the blanket, and it was then that the redhead caught a glimpse of the cast around her leg. Willow smirked at the names on the cast, including Siler's, before she looked back up at the ceiling.

"Ok." Willow said to herself while imagining the cast around her leg, "this is going to be a very, very, very long week."

TBC.

 


	216. Bad Things

**Planet Designated P4M-328.**

So simple.

That's what the mission to P4M-328 was supposed to be; a simple mission. It was earlier that morning that the MALP sent back pictures from the great hall the Stargate was located. Daniel and Faith looked through the pictures and found that the images sent back were very interesting. These were the same pictures shown to General Landry during the briefing an hour later, before SG-1 was due to leave for their new mission. It was thanks to Daniel and Faith that their original mission was changed to this one.

The images from the MALP did show that the hieroglyphics on one of the four large columns in the, what was thought to be from the pictures, great hall. On the pictures, it could be seen that there was a section of the wall was out of order and from different dynasties. It had gotten Daniel and Faith confused as they tried to make sense of the symbols. It would later that the both of them believed the symbols were a code. That was the only reason the symbols could be out of order. And that was further evidence that there could be evidence in regards to the existence of the 'treasure' they were seeking on '328.

The both of them took the evidence to General Landry during the briefing, with Vala correctly guessing that the misplaced hieroglyphics were a code. Once the mission was approved, Faith and the others went off to change into their tactical gear. While the others headed for the Gateroom once they were done, Faith went over to see Willow in the infirmary.

And then, once she was updated on Willow's condition, Faith headed for the Gateroom. Her P90 attached to the vest she was wearing, Faith walked into the Gateroom and nodded her head at Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Carter before taking her position in front of Vala and Teal'c. With the Gate already activated before Faith got to the embarkation room, it was only a matter of SG-1 walking up the ramp and then through the Stargate to their destination.

Stepping through the Stargate on the other side of the wormhole, the team found themselves in a dimly lit room where, as the pictures indicated, there were four columns of hieroglyphics. The team stepped down the pedestal holing the Stargate upright and then turned on their flash lights once the wormhole disengaged.

"Faith and I will take some high-res pictures of these hieroglyphics," Daniel said as he handed a camera to the Slayer who walked over to the closest column and started taking pictures while Danie and Vala headed off to the other adjacent column. IN the meantime, Colonel Mitchell said that he would be taking Teal'c with him to conduct reconnaissance- he wanted to make sure that there weren't any Goa'uld or Ori.

"Maybe we'll run into a few locals who heard rumours about this treasure," the Colonel said while walking away with Teal'c down the hall, and into another corner, and then they entered another corner. And then they stopped, the Colonel had a look of surprise on his face while Teal'c tilted his head in mild curiosity. Just as they turned a corner, it seemed as if they walked out of the inside of an Ancient Egyptian chamber, to a modern hallway complete with cases containing artefacts and fluorescent lights overhead. "What the hey?" The Colonel whispered as he cautiously walked on the floor, his boots landing softy on the floor as he took one step after another with Teal'c by his side.

In the meantime, while the confused Colonel walked into the modern lit hallway, Faith was taking pictures of the second column. In addition, Daniel and Vala were together as the former took pictures while Vala talked to Daniel about Ansel Adams. Faith couldn't help but chuckle at Vala's incessant questioning. Faith took a shot off the hieroglyphics on one of the pillars when the flash from the camera illuminated something on the far wall. It reflected the light and caught Faith's eyes as she put the camera away. Walking towards the far wall, Faith narrowed her eyes and took out her flash light. Turning on the beam of light, Faith pointed the device upwards and shone it on a circular device with a red light in the middle.

Faith had a quizzical look on her face while wondering to herself, 'that looks like smoke detectors in the… wait a second,' Faith then looked over her shoulder at Daniel and Vala while her flashlight was still on the device. "Hey guys," Daniela and Vala turned towards Faith, who motioned for them to come over to where she was standing. "She then turned around once the both of them were standing next to her and pointed at the device, "that doesn't look like any Goa'uld device I've seen before."

The confused Daniel walked closer to the wall while Faith and Vala where using the flashlights to light up the topmost edge of the wall and the ceilings.

"Ummm… Daniel?" Vala said as she stopped on a section of the ceiling. Daniel and Faith liked up and aimed their flashlights at the section of the ceiling. And then they stared at each other with Vala saying out loud what they were thinking, "is it just me or is that a sprinkler?"

"When do the Goa'uld use sprinklers?" asked Daniel before aiming the beam form his flashlight to the device on the wall, "or a, well, I guess it could be a smoke detector?"

"A very safety minded Goa'uld?" Vala asked with a questioning look at Faith and Daniel who were looking back at her, both with an eyebrow arched. Vala then shook her head before saying, "yeah, I can't believe that came out of my mouth either."

"So where are we?" Faith asked after a chuckled as she aimed the flashlight at the columns behind her and then at the DHD while Daniel and Vala rushed past her to get to the DHD. "These hieroglyphics really make no sense," she whispered.

"We thought they were a code, and…." Daniel shook his head after pressing down on one of the symbols on the DHD. He pressed it again while Vala rushed around to the rear of the device and crouched down. She was searching for the rear access panel while Faith strode over to Daniel's side and aimed the light onto the surface of the DHD. Faith reached down with her free hand and pressed some buttons, as did Daniel, but none of them lit up.

"Okay," Daniel whispered looking up at Vala who stood up with a stunned look on her face.

"Val?" Faith asked. The two of them stepped a few steps back as, to their surprise, Vala lifted the rear of the DHD off the floor and tilted it towards them. Faith and Daniel watched helplessly as the 'buttons' clattered onto the floor. Vala then placed the DHD back onto the floor and said it was a fake. Faith crouched down and picked one of the 'buttons' up with her left hand, "it's plastic."

It was just then that the group heard the sounds of hurried boots coming towards them. Faith, Daniel, and Vala turned towards the hallway to see Colonel Mitchel and Teal's heading towards them. The Colonel telling them in a hushed tone, "pack it up, we need to…" It was then that the Colonel caught himself when he saw the DHD 'buttons' on the floor.

"What has happened," Teal'c asked standing next to the Colonel while Vala was taking pictures of the stunned look on the Colonel's face with a camera. She was tilting it at all angles while Daniel told the Colonel and Teal'c that the DHD was a really well made replica.

"First," the Colonel said pointing at Vala who was still taking picture of him, "cut that out." Vala pouted as she put down the camera and then put it into her pocket. In the meantime, the Colonel said that they were not in a tomb.

"We are in a museum," Teal'c said as Daniel, faith, and Vala then looked at each other. And then back to Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c once again.

"That explains the sprinklers and smoke detector," Daniel said to the surprise of Colonel Mitchell while Teal'c looked up as Faith aimed her flashlight on the ceiling where the Colonel and Teal'c saw the small sprinkler heads. "And if we're in a museum, then that explains the jumbled-up hieroglyphics."

The Colonel then sighed before rubbing his forehead. He then looked up and said that the DHD being a replica was a problem, "there's a party going on. We need to..."

"Oooh, what kind of party?" Vala asked as a smile came on Faith's face.

"The kind we don't invite us to, and…"

"Given that we can't exactly dial out, we should consider mingling with the natives," Faith explained while Vala wrapped her arm around Faith's, "and what better place to do that than in a party."

Vala could see that Colonel Mitchell was going to say something, but she spoke up first trying to allay his worries, "when we haven't check-in after six hours, General Landry will dial this planet. And when he does, we'll tell him what happened and ask him to send over a naquada generator and a laptop with a dialling program."

"And in the meantime, we could go to the party," Faith begged.

"We would fit in," Daniel admitted as the Colonel turned his head towards him, "plus, it's obvious that the Goa'uld did have a presence on this world and…"

"Shhhh," Faith whispered as she tilted her head. She then looked at the Colonel, Teal'c, and the others, "hide, someone's coming."

The group turned off their flashlights and then rushed to hide themselves behind the side of the pillars that were facing the Stargate. Faith was with her back to the pillar with Vala by her side. Teal'c was standing behind another pillar, while Daniel and the Colonel were hiding behind two other pillars. They looked at each other before looking around their covers upon hearing 'click-slacks' of heels hitting the floor. This was soon combined with the voices of a male and female. The group, still behind their covers, watch as a man and woman, both wearing what seemed to be formal clothes, rushed into the chamber. The man gently pushed the laughing woman to the wall and started to kiss her passionately.

Faith shook her head and turned to Vala who was grinning as she watched the couple kiss. She pulled Vala back to cover when the unknown woman gently pushed the man away and said, "Don't tell Sylvana, she is like a sister to me."

Hearing that, Faith and Vala looked at each other, the Slayer silently mouthing, "ouch." She then turned and looked at the Colonel who was across from her, and then back at Vala.

"Never," the man said before proceeding to kiss her passionately again. Faith rolled her eyes upwards and then looked at the two from behind her cover. She couldn't call the Colonel or the others on what they should do, especially since one of the man's hands were going down the waist of the woman to her upper thigh.

"This is going to be so awkward," Vala whispered as Faith turned to her. Faith then looked back to the Colonel who unclipped his P90 from the front of his vest, and then crouched down to gently place it on the floor. The Colonel then sensed he was being watched and looked up to the quizzical look from Faith. He put a finger to his lips, silently indicating for her not to make a sound. The man then stepped out from behind his cover and signalled Teal'c and Daniel hiding behind the other two pillars, to not make a sound.

"Excuse me," the Colonel said with authority in his voice. The kissing couple were startled as they jumped back and stared at the frowning Colonel who was walking towards them, "there's no one supposed to be here in this exhibit. We're adding some new exhibits to this… well, exhibit," the Colonel pointed at the MALP, and then at the DHD, "and someone already came through here and ruined this device. I have to ask you both to leave so that we could get this done. And the new additions are meant to be a surprise for t he public so… you know… no telling the guests what's going on."

"I…" said the man as he nervously looked at the girl, and then back at the Colonel.

"I won't tell anyone I saw you two here," the Colonel said which and hands on his hips, "now get out of here and back to your party. Move!"

"Sorry, sorry," the man nervously said as he rushed down the hallway while holding onto the girl's hand. She was dragged away, but not before turning to say 'thanks' for keeping their secret. Once the two of them were gone, the Colonel gave the other an "all clear".

"Nice," said Faith nodding her head, "so, the party?"

"It's a formal wear party," the Colonel said after turning around to face the team, "we'll stick out like sore thumbs if we try to mingle in our uniforms."

"Awww shucks," pouted Faith while Vala sighed. Daniel chuckled at their reactions while Teal'c turned to look at the Stargate.

"The power source form the MALP will not be enough to dial the Stargate manually," he said before turning to Daniel and then others, "we have no choice but to remain here over the next six hours."

"We stay together then," the Colonel said nodding his head, "when the General dials in, we'll ask him for the generator and a laptop. And then we'll go back, and since this is a First Contact situation, we'll send another MALP later and ask the people here if they want to meet."

"And for now?" asked Daniel.

"We stick together, and… well… stay here."

**Planet designated, P1Z-276.**

Major Charles Taggart was the leader of SG-17, a recon team that was sent to this planet as a routine meet and greet. The dialling computer spit out the address for the planet and, as a result, SG-17 was assigned the task of Gating to the world and performing a 'meet and greet' with the local population, if there were any that is. The MALP was sent through the Stargate and upon finding no life signs in the immediate area, it was believed that there could be a town or village in the distance out of the MALP's sensor range. It was then that SG-17 was approved for the mission. It would be an hour and a half after SG-1 left for P4M-328 that SG-17 assembled at the foot of the ramp in the Gateroom. Once they were ready to move out, Major Taggart was the first one to walk up the ramp and then through the Gate, followed by Captain Lewis Emers, Lieutenants Hoesome and Proctor, with Dr. Clara Wells rounding off the team.

After walking through the event horizon and finding themselves on a new world, the group followed Taggart down the stairs of the Stargate pedestal under the midday sun, their shadows falling on the knee length grass all around them. It was Taggart who approached the MALP while the others looked around at the vast fields of grass, pockmarked with bushes and wide canopied trees over rolling hills as far as the eye could see.

"General Landry, sir," Taggart said as he looked into the MALP's camera, "SG-17 has arrived safely."

"Good," General Landry said as he looked up at the Major's face on the screen above him, "check-in every twelve hours, Major."

"Understood, sir," Taggart said nodding his head, "Taggart out."

After the red light on the left side of the camera faded, the Stargate disengaged. The Major walked around to the rear of the six-wheeled vehicle. The Major looked down at the rectangular metallic box while the others walked over to him. Taggart then reached down and opened the case as a smile appeared on his face at seeing the drone. He reached for the five inch tablet and handed it to Emers before tuning back and then taking out the two pound device He placed it on the Stargate pedestal, it's four blades, one on each leg ready to lift the device up into the air. The Major then stepped back down from the pedestal and took the tablet from Emers, he activated the tablet and was greeted with custom software to control the drone.

The Major pressed a tab on the screen, and the words ''Connection established' blinked in green on the tablet's screen. Once the connection was established, the Major pressed another tab and the camera activated. The group saw themselves on the tablet screen while the Major then pressed yet another tab. Now, the blades started to spin with a low hum as it slowly rose into the sky.

"Okay," the Major whispered as he looked at the screen while Dr. Wells looked up at the drone, and the others were scanning the immediate area with the eyes. They had their weapons unclipped and by their sides while the Major watched the images on the tablet. The drone rose high into the sky where the attached camera a column of wispy smoke rising towards the sky. "Looks like we have something," Major Taggart said.

Dr. Wells and the others walked over to him and stared at the screen.

"How far away is that, sir?" asked Hoesome.

"A little over ten kilometres away," the Major said while Dr. Wells groaned.

"The eggheads at Area 51 and DARPA could have given us a fancy ATV or something," Proctor pointed out as he turned towards the direction of the smoke, "that's a lot of tall grass. And it's hot."

The Major pressed a few tabs on the screen before the drone zoomed off silently towards the wispy smoke. He then placed the device inside his vest's left-side compartment and turned towards his team. He then reached into his right trouser pockets before pulling out a folded cap which he promptly flicked open with his hand as he scrunched his face against the heat beating down on them and said, "ladies and gentlemen… well, lady and gentlemen, move out. We have about two hours to head to the village where we'll hopefully meet up with the locals. And hopefully, no Ori."

"We can hope," Dr. Wells, a five-foot-tall dark haired and dark-skinned woman, said as she looked up at the Major from the tablet she was carrying in her hand. She then raised her tablet screen at the Major and said that there weren't any life signs in a radius of five meters. "Which is kind of unusual."

"Nothing?" asked Proctor while Hoesome was checking his P90 before raising his head to scan the area visually, "not even birds? Or… anything?"

"Nothing," Wells said as she looked back at the screen and shook her head before looking up towards the distance. Turning to the left, she nodded her head at the Major with a scowl on her face before continuing, "it could be anything. Maybe there are no birds or… yeah. We should ask the villagers."

"Yep," the Major added after fixing his cap. He then took out the tablet from his compartment and looked down at the screen. He then looked back up to see the location of the drone in relation to where they were standing, and then he stared back down at the screen. He pressed a few tabs on the screen, and their GPS systems beeped. Hoesome and the others took out their GPS devices and saw their current position on the screen, as well as the route being taken by the drone.

"Sweet," Emers said nodding his head as her put back the device in his vest, as did the others.

This mission was not just a meet and greet, it was also a field test of new technology developed at Area 51 and DARPA using reversed engineered technology gathered from off-world; one of which was the drone; it was wirelessly connected via subspace transceivers to the tablet so that it could be controlled from vast distances. "lets go."

The Major heard about what happened to the Groundhog, and he wished the vehicle did not explode when it was tested the previous day, 'it would be so useful right now' thought the Major as he led the team through the tall grass. 'Yea, I'm not telling Proctor he right. Nope. Now way.' The Major chuckled while wondering about the 'I told you so' look that Proctor would give him if he admitted that a vehicle of some kind would have been useful. Especially since the sun was pounding down on them.

As they strode at a medium pace, Dr Well was checking her tablet – another new device with a small hump along its upper edge which contained a variety of sensors capable of detecting life signs and even scanning any individual for injuries, sickness, or disease. It was still in the experimental stage since the device could only run life-sign scans at the moment. A combined Earth and Orbanian collaboration, the device was being tested by various other teams as well… each on testing either life-scans or the personal medical scans. Major Taggart and his team were testing the life-sign scans for this particular mission.

"Doc." The Major said as he looked over his shoulders at Dr. Wells who was walking next to Hoesome, "anything on the scanners?"

"Nothing."

"Is it even working?" asked Emers while Proctor, who took up the rear, chuckled at the glare that Dr. Wells gave the young Captain. Emers turned his head to the middle-aged scientist and shrugged his shoulders before stating, "that thing's supposed to be experimental. I mean, it may not scan for any life-signs."

"Which means that we could be surrounded," Proctor said as he scanned the area visually. He focused on the thick trunked trees and the knee high green grass swaying in the warm breeze, "A few good places for people to hide for an ambush."

"This thing is working," Dr. Wells said nodding her head as she stared at her screen while the Major stared at his tablet screen which had the drone's camera giving him a real-time view of the village. In the meantime, Dr. Wells continued talking, "It's detecting us, but no-one else."

"Well," the Major said looking up from the screen and over his shoulder at Dr. Wells, "at least we know it's working." The Major then looked back down at the screen and whispered, "but I'm getting no movement in the village." The drone was hovering over the village for the past few minutes but even if the sound of its rotating blades gave off a gentle whine, the Major thought to himself there should still be movement on the surface.

"Doesn't the drone have a thermal camera?" asked Dr. Wells as she strode forward until she was walking next to the Major. She peered at the screen on the drone controller while the whole group continued their trek towards the village. Dr. Wells saw the village; several thatched roofed houses laid out with a river running not a kilometre behind it. There was a column of smoke rising from what looked to be the remains of a bonfire; as if there was a celebration judging from the streamers that were still hung from poles in the center of the village. The Major and Dr. Wells looked on as the poles were placed in a wide circle, with the burned-out bonfire's pile of smoking logs in the center. There were several benches and tables with what seemed to be pieces of paper or confetti on the ground.

The Major shook his head before saying that the drone didn't have a thermal camera. "Nothing's moving," he whispered looking over at the scientist next to him. Dr. Wells was curious now, the village seemed as if it could have had at least a hundred-people judging from the number and the differing sizes of the buildings. All were placed in a circular patter that radiated out from the center.

The Major and Dr. Wells knew that they should be seeing people going about their day, but the camera showed no movement. It was as if everyone knew the team was coming and decided to stay in their homes out of fear. Dr. Wells didn't know why, but she could feel a chill going up her spine underneath the hot sun as she stared at the screen.

The Major and Dr. Wells looked up from the screen and stared at each other curiously. The both of them wondered what was going on as they trod through the grass towards the village. For the next two hours, the team walked in silence- each person on the alert for anything that was out of the ordinary. The closer they got to the village, the more they smelled burned wood from the bonfire, as well as another odour they couldn't place. The Major then looked back down at his screen and issued a command to the drone to conduct a patrol of the perimeter.

Looking up at the sky as the drone took off and began its patrol of the perimeter, the Major then put the tablet back into his vest pocket and unclipped the P90 from his chest. They neared the entrance to the village- and there were still no people around that they could see. The team stood side by side at the entrance as they stared at the buildings, all of which had their doors closed.

"Okay," whispered Proctor as he stared at the houses and the distinct lack of people, there weren't even sounds of children, or even murmurs from voices frightened at the appearance of strangers. He remembered the movies where strangers walk into a town and every man, woman, and child would run into the building and lock the door behind them. He recalled the scenes were windows that were open would be quickly drawn shut by men and woman out of fear. Those scenes reminded hi of the village in front of him, except there were no people anywhere, "This is kinda creepy."

"Like the beginning of a 'C' grade horror movie," Hoesome added as the Major frowned while he turned his head at his team, and then back at the sight in front of him.

"Doc," the Major said turning his head to the woman as he held his P90 by his side, "you're with me." The scientist nodded her head before the Major leaned forward and told the rest of his team to spread out, "radio if you find anything… anything at all."

"Yes, sir," said Hoesome, Proctor, and Emers before they spread out into the town leaving the Major and Dr. Wells, who was looking down at the scanner in her hand with a curious look on her face.

"Still nothing," she whispered as the Major leaned sideways and stared down at the screen which showed five red dots; the members of SG-17. It showed two dots standing still – Dr. Wells and Major Taggart; and three other dots spreading out into the village – Proctor, Hoesome, and Emers. Dr. Wells looked up at the five foot six inch tall Major and shook her head saying that there were no life signs other than their own.

The Major nodded his head at the scientist who kept the tablet away and took out her Zat, "let's go find out what's going on." Dr. Wells then nodded her head at the Major's statement before the both of them moved into the village of thirty buildings.

Emers walked out towards the southern side of the town and began to investigate. His boots fell onto the hard ground as he walked cautiously while his P90 was held downwards. He tried to look in through the windows of one of the buildings, but all he could make out in the interior of the buildings, lit only by the sunlight streaming in through the windows, were tables and chairs. At least from his view. Frowning, Emers walked over to the front door and knocked while identifying himself and his team.

However, there was no answer as he leaned to one side and stared through the window. 'No movement. Not even a shadow.' Emers leaned back to the door and knocked once again. Still no answer to the knocks. Scratching his head, Emers wondered if he would have luck in the other buildings, so he moved off. IN the meantime, the others were having no luck in finding any other people.

Proctor got on his radio after he tried to open a door, only to find that it was locked from the inside. But there were no visible people even when he shone his flashlight into the dimly lit buildings through the windows, "is it just me or does this place creep anyone else out?"

"It's just you," the Major said on the radio as the other men snickered while Dr. Wells was staring at her life-signs tablet with eyebrows furrowed in confusion. All the building she and the Major walked past, some of which were homes, had no life-signs. Not a single human was present. It was a few minutes later that the Major and Dr. Wells reached the center of the town and saw what could have been a festival atmosphere at one time; there were the multicoloured streamers, which they had seen from the drone footage, hanging from one pole to another. Then there were the overturned tables and chairs with bowls of food spilled onto the ground. The both of them saw what looked like lanterns crushed into the ground, and then there was the smell… a very noxious odour… they couldn't place it as they covered their noses.

"Come on, this way," The Major said as he led Dr. Well to the area he thought the smell was emanating from.

While the Major and Dr. Wells investigated the smell, Proctor was standing in front of a tall building. He guessed it was two stories from the staircase he saw while peeking in through the window. He then walked to the front door, and knocked. But there was, as usual, no response. He reached for the door knob, expecting to find it locked just like all the others he twisted, and turned the knob clockwise. This time, to his surprise, the knob turned.

"Proctor to all units, I have one of the doors opened. It the fourth building to the north-east," Proctor said, "I'll leave the door open. And… Oh god!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stood up straight and alert while the Major radioed Proctor and demanded to know what was happening. "The smell, sir," Proctor exclaimed in a muffled voice as he stumbled backwards from a rush of warm air that carried a horrific smell, "It…. It like something's been dead and rotting for years and… oh God it's so acrid." Proctor stumbled to the left and tried to take a breath of fresh air, but the whiff he took in contained more of the disgusting smell. The young man rushed away from the building and hurled his breakfast onto the ground.

"Proctor?" asked the Major through the radio while Dr. Well walked to one of the poles, and then stopped.

"Major!" the scientist said as she crouched down while staring at a puddle of clear slime. She quickly covered her nose from the odour it was releasing and looked over her shoulder while calling out, "I think I found something." Once the Major heard from Proctor that he was alright, and that he was going to take a break for a while to get back his bearings. The Major nodded his head before asking Emers to meet up with Proctor.

"Understood, sir," Emers said as he rushed off to find his teammate.

While Emers was heading to Proctor and Major Taggart was heading towards Dr. Wells, Hoesome was passing by another building, a two story building, when he suddenly heard a scratching sound against the window from inside. He spun around and narrowed his eyes at the glass which looked in to the dimly lit home; there were tables and chairs at the window, with a hearth and a kitchen he could make out in the rear. Hoesome took a few steps forward and stared at the left side of the home and could barely make out a fireplace and he shifted his eyes to the set of stairs that led to the second floor.

Hoesome thought the sound he heard was just his imagination playing tricks on him. He stepped back and was about to turn away when he caught site of a ripple on the floor, followed by a dull scratching sound from behind the door. His heart raced as Hoesome walked to the front door- his brain was telling him that he needed to inform the Major that he may have found something, or someone. But he ignored that procedure while thinking that there was someone behind the door who maybe needed help; especially since the entire town seemed to have been abandoned.

Opening the door, not only did Hoesome find nothing, he had stumbled back and gagged when a disgusting stench rushed out. He stumbled sideways onto the floor and guessed correctly that this must have been what Proctor must have taken in through his nostrils when he opened a door.

Hoesome was on his knees his back to the open door behind him, as he reached for his radio. His hand was nearly at the device when he heard a 'splot' sound after the sound of what seemed like the flapping of wings. It was coming from inside the home as he lowly got to his feet and turned around. With one hand blocking his nose, and the other hand holding up his weapons as he inched closer to the open door after getting to his feet, Hoesome said, "hello? Is anyone there?"

All thoughts of calling the Major were moved to the back of his mind as he felt his heart racing. Thoughts went through his mind at the speed of light at what could have caused the entre village to be empty. Shaking his head, the young man stepped into the house through the door, and then he heart a louder 'spolt' sound. Narrowing his eyebrows together, the young man looked down and saw a ripple spread outwards from the pool of pinkish goo he stepped into as he walked in.

"What the…" he mumbled as he lifted his foot and saw the goo dripping down. Hoesome was about to step out when he looked up straight ahead and heard the flapping of wings, as well as a 'schreech' sound. He looked around while still covering his nostrils, his P90 held up facing outwards while he took another step into the home. Hoesome looked back down at the ripples travelling through the goo which covered the entire floor.

While the perplexed Hoesome was looking around as he heard another screech, Emers reached Proctor, and helped him up to his feet while Dr. Well and the Major were still at the center of the village, the man crouching next to the dark-skinned woman who reached into her vest pocket and took out a pen. She reached down with the tip and inserted in into the puddle of thick, viscous goo, and then slowly pulled it out and towards her.

"What the hell is that?" asked the Major with a disgusted look on his face as he got a whiff of the odour from the goo.

"I have no idea," a very curious Dr. Wells replied as she eyed the goo sticking to the tip of her pen. In the meantime, while the scientist and the Major looked up to see several other patches of goo that were nearly soaked into the ground, Hoesome heard another 'screech' sound and the fluttering of wings from the stairs. Hoesome moved his hand away from his nostrils and reached for his radio while taking in controlled and measured breaths through his mouth. But whoever way he breathed, the odour of that rotten meat was still affecting him.

"Major," he whispered while carefully walking through the goo covered floor, "I'm in one of the buildings.. it… it's a home I guess and.."

"Where?" the Major said with eyes wide open when Dr. Wells pointed her pen at specks of grey floating in the goo, "Hoesome, where are you?"

"It… it looks like bone," Dr. Wells said examining the cream coloured hard substance, when she suddenly looked up at the Major. They heard a bloodcurdling scream from the radio, it was Hoesome with the sounds of screeching and flapping wings in the background.

"Hoesome! Hoesome!" the Major yelled as he and Dr. Wells got up just as they heard weapons fire from an area to the west of where they were. The both of them took off, with the Major ordering Proctor and Emers to meet them in the West section of the village. Suddenly the weapon sounds were gone, and everything was quiet.

Well, quiet except for the sounds of boots hitting the ground as the Major and Dr. Wells ran to where they thought the sounds of weapons fire came from. In the meantime, Proctor and Emers were yelling into the radio for Hoesome as they dashed towards the direction of the faded weapon sounds.

"Hoesome! Hoesome! Do you copy?!"

It was silent. All silent as they rushed to the sounds of gunfire. The drone was still patrolling the town from the air, and its camera caught sight of the group of humans finding the house after a few minutes. Just before the camera was about to go out of range as the drone made another sweep, over the town, the device caught the Major and the others- with weapons out- entering the home. It all took a few seconds before the door slammed shut… and the audio sensors on the drone took in sounds of gunfire and horrific screams from SG-17.

All of a sudden, the drone found itself crashing into the ground. It hit one of the thatched roofs on the way down, and it then flipped over as one of the propellers were broken off. The drone crashed close to the house where the rest of SG-17 entered. The camera was still recording while aimed at the entrance four doors away. It was the last to witness a screaming and blood covered Dr. Well, rushing out of the house after pulling the door open.

The drone was the last to witness what looked to be a mass of snake like flying creatures twisting and pulsing in the air as it exited the house. The creatures were smoking as they screamed and screeched flying after the scientist.

Just before Dr. Wells reached the drone, the creatures flew around her and started to feed. The camera saw her scream as she turned around while waving her arms trying to get the creatures off her. She then turned and ran the other way screaming, "Help!" The camera could only watch as the mass of what looked like thousands of creatures tore through her before pulling back her now silent and bleeding body back into the house.

And the door slammed shut. The camera continued to run for the next six hours before the drone lost power.

TBC.

 


	217. Chapter 217

**Planet designated P4M-328, 1100 hours.**

It had only been about fifty minutes since SG-1 walked through the Stargate and entered what the MALP images had identified as a tomb. It was only later, once the Stargate was deactivated, did the team discover that they were in a museum exhibit and that the DHD in front of the Stargate was a very well-made replica. And to put the icing on the proverbial cake, there was a party taking place somewhere in the museum.

The intention of the team had been to return to Earth, and then send back another MALP since this was a developed society; which carried a protocol recently developed for First Contact situations. The SGC would speak through the MALP, asking for permission to visit the planet. But all those plans were thrown out the window. All SG-1 could do now was wait for a little more than the requisite six hours before the General dialled in. Only then could the team ask for a Naquada generator and a dialling laptop that would help them dial home.

Back in the exhibit, the team had no more interruptions while Teal'c stood guard at one entrance. He was looking out for any people heading their way. Colonel Mitchell was doing the same thing at the other entrance, the same one the couple from earlier stumbled into the Colonel while the others hid behind the columns. Daniel was sighing as he sat next to Faith and Vala for the past several minutes.

They were doing nothing; and it was driving them crazy. Faith, Daniel, and Vala wanted to leave the exhibit- Daniel wanted to look at the other exhibits while Faith and Vala simply wanted to leave the current area. Vala and Faith wanted to go to the party, but knew that the Colonel was right in saying that since they were wearing uniforms… the two ladies would stick out like a sore thumb in the sea of formal wear.

"We need to get out of here," Faith mumbled while she was leaning on the surface of the pedestal looking up at the ceiling with her hands supporting her head. Vala, who was leaning back on her elbows, turned her head to Faith and nodded her head before turning to Daniel was sitting on a step looking bored. The three of them knew that the hieroglyphics on the columns were no code- they were simply jumbled up.

Whatever meaning those symbols once had were possibly incomprehensible.

"What are the odds that there's a guard somewhere here?" Faith asked. Daniel and Vala turned their heads to stare curiously at the Slayer who looked back at them while lying down on the floor. She noticed the looks she was getting, and sighed before saying, "I mean there's a formal party going on down there, and I'm pretty sure having a formal party in a museum of all places means these are bigwigs."

"Which means there has to be guards, or museum security somewhere," Daniel nodded his head.

"Then I would say we're in luck that no one, other than those two lovebirds from earlier, have found us out," Vala pointed out, "but then again, that could simply mean that security had been assigned to the party, leaving the rest of the museum unguarded."

"Oh no," Faith shook her head, "there's always one security guard out there patrolling the hallways. At least that's what I'd do."

"What are the chances we'll run into one?" asked Daniel.

"Who knows," Faith replied as she sat up before picking up the P90 laying by her side, "but I bet you ten bucks there's at least one patrolling somewhere."

"I'll take that bet," Daniel said.

"Me too," Vala said.

The three of them got up to their feet and walked over to the Colonel who was pacing at one of the entrances before leaning back against the wall. They were going to take turns, switching with the others every hour to guard the entrances- preventing anyone else from coming in.

"Hey," Daniel said as he, Vala, and Faith approached the Colonel who pushed himself of the wall and raised an eyebrow at the three of them, "there's something we haven't talked about yet." Daniel then went on to discuss with the Colonel, as well as Teal'c who walked over, what he had been discussing with Vala and Faith a little earlier. Teal'c turned his head and looked over his shoulder to search the lit hallway for any shadows, indicating the presence of guards or any other lost patrons from the party. Seeing no one, he turned back to the Colonel who was deep in thought and said that Daniel was correct.

"The possibility of armed guards being present are accurate," Teal'c pointed out, "however, I believe the majority of guards would be with the guests. However, there is the slight possibility that the couple from earlier would inform the guards of our presence."

"If they did, I think we'd see someone coming to check us out," the Colonel whispered as he looked down the left hallway, and then back to Daniel.

"There's another thing," Daniel said, and the Colonel nodded his head, "we know the Goa'uld once ruled this planet, which mean that among all the artefacts here there could be something that could power the Stargate."

"Are you sure?" asked Colonel Mitchel.

"We need to check out the exhibits," Daniel urged, "at least the ones that are far away from the party's location," Daniel then turned to Faith and Vala, and then to the Colonel once again, "I could take Faith and Vala with me. Cam, it's better than staying here and fiddling with our thumbs."

"I'll make sure he doesn't get into any trouble," Vala said as she put a hand on Daniel's shoulder. At that, the Colonel titled his head and lifted the corner of his lips while staring at Vala. He then glanced at Faith who placed her hands on both Daniel and Vala's shoulders before saying, "don't worry, I'll make sure the both of them don't get into trouble."

The Colonel then sighed while shaking his head. He knew he was going against protocol with his next decision, but he also knew that Daniel was right. The artefact he and Teal'c had seen in the museum did show that the Goa'uld once ruled this world. And that meant there could be something to power the Stargate, no matter how unlikely. The Colonel then asked Teal'c to manoeuvre the MALP behind one of the pillars so that it couldn't be seen easily. The Jaffa nodded his head and then strode towards the Stargate while the Colonel turned to Vala and told her that they would be exploring the first floor. He then turned to Daniel, "you, Faith, and Teal'c take the second floor."

"And stay away from the party?" Daniel asked.

"Yep," was the reply from the Colonel, "when Teal'c gets back, we'll head out."

"At least we'll be doing something, Cam," Faith said, "better than waiting around."

"No bullets," the Colonel whispered, "only Zats against any potential hostiles."

"Got it," Faith said. And the others nodded their heads while Teal'c strode back saying that the MALP was hidden behind one of the pillars.

"Let's move out then," the Colonel said, hoping that they weren't making a colossal mistake. As they walked out into the hallway, Colonel Mitchell and Vala walked one way while Faith, Daniel and Teal'c went off another way.

Each group hoped that in this museum that seemed to contain mostly Goa'uld artefact, they would be able to find something that resembled a power-source.

**Infirmary, SGC, 1320 hours.**

"Well, Well, look who's up," a familiar voice said as Willow dug her fork into her plate of spaghetti with marinara sauce; the lunch that Dr. Lam ordered for her earlier. With Siler still asleep in the bed next to Willow, she turned her head after picking up the noodles with her fork and smiled at Colonel Carter as the doors behind her closed. She had her hands in her pockets while walking over to the bed, nodding at Siler who smiled at her before he started to read some of the engineering reports that one of his subordinates brought a few minutes ago.

"Ma'am," Willow said as she put the fork down and a smile appeared on her face upon seeing the blonde woman, "how's the damage?" The Colonel chuckled before saying that she was going to ask Willow if her leg was feeling any better. Willow nodded her head as she stared at the pink cast around her leg after she shoved aside the blanket earlier. Willow then looked up at the Colonel and shrugged her shoulders before saying, "I bet it was Faith who suggested the pink plaster, wasn't she?"

"Oh, yeah," the Colonel chuckled as she placed her hands on the bed's railing while Willow was seated upright, the rear of the bed supporting her back at a near ninety degrees. The Colonel then looked down at the cast, and then back at Willow and chuckled before saying, "you're gonna be up in no time, Willow."

"Did you look up the data from the 'black box' ma'am?" Willow asked as the Colonel pulled up a chair and sat down facing Willow. Colonel Carter nodded her head before saying that the initial data confirms the theory that the power-cell overloaded.

She explained that the overload began when Willow was pushing the Groundhog extremely hard, "I'm guessing that the Groundhog must have taken a lot of knocks during the test. Maybe it was during one of the harder landings that there could have been a power surge from one of the systems, and it fed back to the power cell and started a chain reaction. And then… well.."

"Kablooey?" Willow widened her eyes and waved her hands upwards.

"Yep," the Colonel nodded her head with a chuckle, "lucky you escaped. The shockwave destroyed the Roller MALP prototype, but we did recover the data from its own black box."

"Sweet," Willow said.

"You get some rest, Willow," the Colonel said as she stood up and placed her hand on the redhead's shoulder, "I'm guessing we'll have to make some redesigns to the power core's containment unit and we need to rejig the ejection mechanism for the driver seat."

"And I'll get started on a new design," Willow said nodding her head, "I just need my laptop."

"And that can wait until tomorrow," Colonel Carter said, "Dr. Lam's ordered you on full rest. No work, and no stress. Dawn's in the Mess Hall having lunch with Jon, she was worried when she found out you were in an explosion. She should be…."

"How many times have I told you to be careful," Dawn cried out as she strode in through the infirmary doors with a nervous Jon close behind her. "I….." Dawn stopped talking upon seeing Colonel Carter standing next to Willow, the both of them staring at her with amused expressions on their faces. Dawn then glanced at the surprised look on Siler's face before he went back to staring at the pad in his hand. Jon then walked past Dawn and walked towards Willow, asking to forget what Dawn was about to say.

"We're all glad to see you're okay," Jon said as Dawn frowned at Willow and strode towards her.

"Thanks," Willow said looking at Jon before smiling at Dawn, "yeah, I already said I'm sorry!."

"Huh?" the Colonel said looking at Willow and then at Dawn who narrowed her eyes at Willow. The Colonel then turned Back to Willow who then exclaimed that she won't blow herself up again. It was then the Colonel realized that Willow and Dawn were having a mental conversation.

Willow then sighed as Dawn's expression softened and she reached the side of Willow's bed. The brunette then turned her head towards Colonel Carter, "Dr. Lam found us at the Mess. Told us that Willow woke up." The Colonel nodded her head with a smile before turning back to Willow.

"I should be heading back to my lab," she said gently squeezing Willow's shoulder. Willow nodded at her before thanking her for coming by and keeping her in the loop. The Colonel then turned to Dawn and said, "take it easy on her. She did survive a naquada explosion." Dawn then chuckled as the Colonel patted her shoulder before walking away past Jon.

"I'm heading your way, Carter," Jon said after he told Dawn that he needed to meet with the rest of his team before attending their briefing for a mission the next day. Jon brushed his fingers on Dawn's arm, the young woman turning around to smile at him, before he and Colonel Carter walked away through the double doors and into the hallway outside. The doors swinging closed again, Dawn turned and sighed at Willow before saying she got a call from Faith that she was involved in an explosion while testing a new weapon.

Dawn frowned before reaching down and holding Willow's hand, "I told you what would happen if you were badly injured, right?"

"Technically I'm already healing," Willow pointed out as Dawn walked closer to the redhead's left arm, "I mean it's not a bad as yesterday, or so I've been told, and… ow!." Willow rubbed her left upper arm with her right hand while pouting at Dawn. The brunette punched Willow's arm before tilting her head with a grin. Willow rubbed her upper arm and watched as Dawn grabbed the railings on her bed with two hands. "Fine, I'll be more carefuller next time."

"Carefuller?" Dawn said with an eyebrow raised while Willow shrugged her shoulder. The brunette then shook her head before she leaned forward and said that she received a call from Buffy the previous day, "to make a long story short? Buffy's pregnant."

"What?" Willow asked as her eyes widened and the sides of her mouth pulled up into a smile, "when? How? I mean when did she know? And is it a boy or a girl, or…."

"Easy, easy," chuckled Dawn, "she and Xander don't want to know. When she called you were out from surgery so…"

"I'll call her," Willow nodded her head before she eyed Dawn, and continued to smile.

"You're gonna be an aunt," Willow whispered as she reached up and placed her hand on top of Dawn's hand.

"Congratulations, Miss Summers," Siler said after he couldn't help but overhear the conversations. Dawn looked up at him and smiled before thanking him. The man then went back to his reports while Dawn looked back down at Willow.

And then sighed as she thought of a possible future. "Willow, have you even wondered what it would be like if we won?"

"What?" Willow exclaimed.

"What if we had won the war against the Wraith?" Dawn said. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like. I mean after getting back my memories, I wonder sometime what kind of lives we would have lead. You and me."

"Sometimes I wonder that too." Willow admitted as she gently squeezed Dawn's hand.

"We could have been each other's witnesses during our weddings, we would have been there when our children were born. And they would have led a peaceful life on Atlantis." Dawn whispered looking at Willow while imagining a wedding that could never be. Willow 'saw' what Dawn was thinking. She could mentally see that Dawn wanted to be united with one of the senior technicians who manned the primary console in Stargate Command. And Willow mentally showed Dawn a vision of what she hoped life would have been like had the Ancients won the war. She showed Dawn a rendition of a possible future where their children, her nephew and nieces, would be playing alongside her own son and daughter.

Coming out of their memories, Willow blinked her eyes and stared at Dawn, "they would have been happy, Dawnie. Atlantis as a home? Oh yeah, they would have been happy." Dawn then grabbed the chair that Colonel Carter had pulled in earlier, and then sat down. The two of them then began reminiscing about their childhoods on Atlantis, and how much they missed Melina and Moros.

**Planet designated P4M-328, 1400 hours.**

Seriously, it was supposed to be so simple. This mission was supposed to be a piece of cake. But then again, with SG-1 nothing was simple. It was like a curse for SG-1- the simplest of missions would usually turn out to become a dangerous situation.

Well, either that, or the team would find themselves separated and hiding from possible hostile people. Or they would have to avoid people who they didn't want to be involved with until the protocol was followed for First Contact situations. And it was the latter part where both Vala and Colonel Mitchell found themselves in. Until now, they were walking around the museum cautiously while on the lookout for any guards who they would need to avoid.

For the past few hours, they were in the clear. As was the other group of Teal'c, Faith, and Daniel. But the idea to explore the museum's artefacts did bear fruit- Vala and the Colonel came upon a deactivated naquada bomb. Vala was excited as she stared through the glass of the tall shelf staring at the elaborate gold plated shell which was adorned with symbols and drawings. The shell, which looked like a chest containing some kind of a treasure, was placed on a pressure plate which Vala was wondering aloud how to disable. She told the Colonel, who was informing Daniel and the others of their find through the radio, that the cover was locked.

"I have to get through the glass to unlock the cover, and then get to the bomb inside," Vala whispered eyeing the case, "and then we can disable the detonator… yes, I'm making it sound so easy but it is complicated and…"

"Vala," hissed the Colonel as Vala looked back at him with a cheeky smile, "can you disable the detonator?"

"Yes… most likely…" Vala said nodding her head as the Colonel sighed before telling Daniel that even Vala wasn't sure if the detonator could be deactivated. Vala looked away and then stared at the case one more time while mumbling to herself, "I just need to get in and take a look inside."

"How are you getting in?" the Colonel asked as he walked up to Vala's side after Daniel said that he and the others were coming to their current location. The Colonel glanced at Vala who was rubbing her cheek while concentrating on the glass. He saw her eyes shifting around the edges of the glass before she leaned forward and placed her hands onto the surface of the glass looking into the shelf containing the case.

"There's trip sensor all along the edges," Vala said while leaning forward and looking down at the lower inside edge of the glass and then she looked up at another sensor on the interior of the glass. She then stepped back and turned her head towards the Colonel before saying, "the alarm is going to go off if I shatter the glass."

"Don't you have something fancy to… you know… cut the glass?"

"Yes," Vala sarcastically said as she reached into her trouser pockets and turned them inside out, "I should have known that we'd be Gating into a museum. I could have brought my glass cutting equipment with me."

"Sorry," The Colonel put up his hands as Vala turned around and then stared at the number pad on the right side of the shelf, on the wall. She rushed to the panel with the Colonel in tow. Placing her hands on the panel, she brushed her fingers on the surface searching for an opening to pry the panel open so that she could get to the guts inside. Vala hoped that she would be able to disable the alarms in the glass so that she could shatter it, and then take out the bomb to the Stargate, and connect the Naquada power source to the Stargate so that SG-1 could dial home, instead of waiting for the SGC to dial after six hours.

While Vala was brushing her fingers on the edges of the panel, the Colonel placed a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed as he stared down the hallway. "Shhh," he whispered while Vala was humming a tune before whispering 'ahah' upon locating a latch. "Shh," the Colonel whispered once again while he strained his ears to listen to what he thought was a squeak. Vala looked over her shoulder at the man next to her and whispered that she was done and all she had to do was pull the panel away from its base. "And then…." She said before yelping as the Colonel pulled her away. It was then that she too heard the sound of someone else whistling. The two of them, as they backed away from the case while staring down the hallway, could see a shadow on the far wall coming in from another hallway at the end of the one the two of them were in.

"Here," the Colonel said as he pulled Vala's hand and rushed towards a door they walked past earlier. He opened the door while Vala had her head around the wall as she stared down the hallway. She saw a man in a grey uniform walk in with a radio in one hand, and a flashlight in another before she pulled away and walked over to the Colonel who then pushed her into the small room. He then followed her in, and closed he door behind them slowly.

The door clicked closed before the Colonel went on the radio and told Daniel and the others to sty where they were, "better yet, take cover."

"I think it's a security guard," Vala whispered as the whistling from the guard seemed to get closer and closer to the hallway they were hiding in- the very same other that faced the shelf containing the bomb. And then, suddenly, all the lights shut off.

And then red accented light at the top edge of the walls lit the hallways up in an eerie red colour. Daniel, Faith, and Teal'c were surprised at what just happened while the Colonel and Vala, who had closed the door to the cleaning room behind them, heard the guard on the radio. His voice seemed to be panicked as he spoke into a radio, judging from the sound of static. The man's voice was muffled thanks to the closed door, but Vala and the Colonel manged to catch most of what he said, "I have a panel that's been pried open in section four of the sixth floor. And…"

"We have armed individuals in the lobby and…." The voice of the man on the other side of the radio was replaced by the sound of gunfire as the guard that the Colonel and Vala were taking cover from, rushed past the door behind which Colonel Mitchell and Vala were hiding. "All security personnel, respond… respond!" The guard's voice faded off as he ran to the end of the hallway before making a turn into another hallway towards one of the elevators. At the same time, Daniel and the others were on the first floor, a floor above the lobby when the lights went out, and then the emergency lights came on.

As Daniel reached for his radio to talk to Vala and Colonel Mitchell. But as he was about to talk into the radio, the three of them heard loud gunshots and screams of men and women. They looked at each other before they cautiously strode towards the area where the sounds were coming from.

At the same time, Vala and the Colonel just crept out of the cleaning room and into the hallway when Daniel whispered over the radio that they heard gunshots.

"Damn it," the Colonel whispered before he gave a reply to Daniel, "I want the three of you to check it out. Recon only, is that clear?"

"Yeah," Daniel said as Teal'c and Faith took out their Zats, "how about you?"

"Looks like the power's gone, so hopefully the security system around the exhibits have been deactivated too," the Colonel said as he and Vala walked up to the shelf holding the naquada bomb, "Vala and I are gonna take the bomb with us very, very carefully to the Stargate. We'll hook it up to the Gate. In the meantime, report back whatever you see. And for crying out loud don't get caught."

"Got it," said Daniel.

"Oh, and there's a guard whose heading for the lobby," the Colonel added as Faith and Teal'c looked at Daniel, "he could be heading for some trouble. If you see him, then… well, come up with a plausible excuse of why we're here."

"Got it," Daniel said.

"Recon first," the Colonel reminded them as Vala grabbed a metallic trash can and then swung it at the glass. The glass shattered, shards falling onto the floor as the Colonel finished talking to Daniel over the radio. Vala then turned to Colonel Mitchell with a smile and then said, "I guess the power's really been cut." Vala then turned as she and the Colonel rushed to the exhibit; the both of them then carrying the heavy object in their arms before heading back to the Stargate as quickly, and safely, as possible.

TBC.

 


	218. Bad Guys (Part 2)

**Somewhere outside Los Angeles, Earth.**

Standing in front of a mantle of black and red candles stood an old haggard woman in black tattered robes. She went down on both her knees, which were against the cold hard surface of the stone floored chamber. Her head was bent down in reverence as she prayed to a creature that existed in what was known to her and others like her as the primordium age. The time when Earth was the home of demons and monsters… the time when the old one, one of the pure original demons, known as Illyria walked the Earth. A time when Hell was present on Earth and pure dark magic permeated the atmosphere.

It was only three months since the woman sensed the arrival of a dark energy to Los Angeles. A dark energy that she was able trace back to a customs warehouse at LAX. The being she worshipped had somehow arrived in the United States. A being she wanted to return to the world so that it could erase the disease that was humanity. The night after sensing its arrival, she used her dark magic to walk through the warehouse the dark energy was emanating from unmolested. The woman forced the guards to fall asleep and, as they collapsed onto the floor, and the cameras in the warehouse cut out, she found what she was looking for.

It was a sarcophagus. A stone sarcophagus that had crystals of different sizes and colours embedded on the cover. The woman placed her hand on the cover and closed her eyes. She opened her lips in pleasure as she felt a dark energy flow from the stone into her body. She saw Illyria standing in front of her in her mind's eye. And the woman went on one knee and lowered her head in reverence.

The woman then vanished from the warehouse with the sarcophagus which, by right, should have ended up at the law firm of Wolfram and Hart. Instead, it now lay in a dimly lit chamber behind the praying woman as she bent her head at the candles in front of her.

"This world is different than the one you know, my lord," the woman said looking back up at the candles and then getting onto her feet before she turned and stared at the sarcophagus behind her, "humanity is a diseased species that needs to be cleansed. Once they have been destroyed, you and I will bring about a new race that we will rule over… a new race that would worship you without question. A race we will control." The woman then walked around the stone sarcophagus, "I have been waiting until the right vessel has been found. A perfect vessel that I could mould after you have taken it over. The perfect vessel which could learn as I teach you how humanity has forgotten you, how it has become a diseased version of itself."

The woman then smiled as the flickering light from the candles reflected on her wrinkled face.

"I have sensed beings of magic, very powerful beings that would do well as your vessel," the woman said, "but they cannot be controlled. You will take over their bodies and then deviate from the plan I have for you and I. No, there is a way to control you. The very same way the god known as Glory was put into her human prison. I just needed a powerful vessel for you."

The woman could feel the sarcophagus shuddering in anger. But her smile widened before she cooed at the sarcophagus like a mother soothing her baby.

"You are but a child in this new world, my lord Illyria," the woman said, "you must be able to see that humanity will not bow down. You will see their spirits must be ground to dust. You will then build up a new race of humanity that would worship you… a knew race I swear to help rule by your side."

The woman smiled more when dark energy poured out of the stone sarcophagus. She felt a chill of fear go through her body, and she loved it. She welcomed it.

"I have two vessel for you, Illyria," the woman said as she placed both hands on the cover away from the crystals, "two vessels that would be born in a few months. The children of a Slayer born on the Hellmouth. Children of power… babes that you would choose as your vessel. A vessel I will educate. A vessel that will serve as a prison for an Old One."

She then stepped back, "you will be my child, my lord Illyria, mine. All mine. You will grow, and then rule. And I will be right by your side."

**Planet Designated P4M-328..**

Faith took the lead, with Teal'c in the rear with Daniel between them as they cautiously walked through the dimly lit hallway. The red lights shining from emergency lights near the ceiling were the other things that gave the hallway an eerie glow. They three of them were in radio silence, the sounds of their boots hitting the carpeted floor with a soft 'thump' no drowning out Faith's enhanced hearing. The dark-haired Slayer was on the look-out for any one, either guards or whoever it was fired the automatic weapons they heard, walking towards them.

So far there was nothing to hear. The three of them were staying close to the wall, their Zats in each of their hands; the weapons were activated and pointed downwards as they walked. The three of them were on the second floor of the museum, and as they edged toward a hallway, Faith raised her hand and closed her fist- signalling Daniel and Teal'c to stop. She looked back at the others behind her and signalled that she could hear soft voices and footsteps heading their way.

The soft sounds were coming from an adjacent hallway that led to the one the three of them were in. Faith, Daniel, and Teal'c controlled their breathing as two shadows were moving towards them, the shadows lengthening as they crept up the wall opposite from where Faith and the others were standing in cover by hugging their backs against the wall. Daniel and Teal'c crouched down after Faith signalled them to, just as two people wearing black light amour with tactical uniforms underneath, balaclava's over their heads and glasses walked into view.

The two of them noticed the figures to their left, and were startled as they turned and began raising their weapons. However, both Faith and Teal'c were faster… the both of them firing their Zats at the two strangers whose voices were muffled- all they could say was "who?" before being struck by the blues energy bursts which crackled over their bodies as they fell down to the floor. Hitting the floor with a 'thud', Faith looked out the corner of the wall into the hallway the two newcomers came through while Daniel and Teal'c dragged their unconscious bodies away.

Faith could see the dimly lit hallway they were walking through, and heard other voices coming from the hallway. Particularly the area in the middle of the hallway on which wall lights were flickering. She stepped out into the hallway and saw a large opening that seemed to look out to the floor below.

The Slayer then took cover again before turning to the two people who were unconscious.

"Cam," Faith whispered into her radio, "any luck on the Stargate?"

"We're still carrying the case," Colonel Mitchell said after he and Vala, both panting from hurriedly walking towards the Stargate whilst carrying the bomb between them, placed the case of the floor when getting the radio call from Faith. "He looed down at the case while Vala crouched down and placed her hands around the case before looking up at the Colonel, signalling at him to pick up the case with her once again, "will contact you once we start making a connection."

"Better be quick," Faith said as she stared at the weapons that Daniel and Teal'c were taking off the two unknowns. They then laid the weapons on the floor, "these guys are armed to the teeth."

Suddenly, the three SG team members rushed to the hallway the two unknowns walked through upon hearing two short bursts and a lot of loud screaming. Faith, Daniel, and Teal'c then crept forwards towards the opening that looked out down to the lobby. As they moved closer, the muffled voices caused by the full face coverings the newcomers were wearing could be heard much clearly.

"Any of you even flinch, then you die like those two."

Faith was already crouched against a wall before she shifted her body slightly and looked out through the glass railing, which formed part of the hallway-turned-balcony, that looked out to the lobby below. She made out seven people in the tactical uniforms surrounding the guests who had originally come to party. Faith scanned saw that the newcomers were fully armed, with one of them being flanked by two of the terrorists while two bleeding bodies lay on the floor in front of him.

"You," the central man in between the two, the one Faith believed was the leader from how the others seemed to defer to him, "you're the Viceroy."

"I…"

"I've seen you," the man said stepping forward before raising his weapon at the man, "stand up, your coward."

"Coren," Faith saw another man running into the lobby, 'so, eight… plus the two we took out. Total of ten goons. This is so not fair – for them.' Faith then turned her head back and signalled to Daniel and Teal'c there were eight people with weapons in the lobby. At the same time, the three of them could hear the muffled male voice belonging to the one who just rushed into the lobby saying that the power cut must have alerted the security forces, "they have gathered outside." Faith then turned and looked through the glass railing while remaining crouched behind a wall and saw the figure giving the leader a radio, "they contacted us."

"This is Coren Salve of the People's Alliance," the man said in his muffled voice, "I don't really care who you are. What you need to know is that if any of your people even knock on the doors to this building, we will kill all the hostages. Even the Viceroy."

"What do you want?" a male voice said curtly over the radio.

"Free all the Alliance prisoners," the man called Coren demanded, "you have thirty minutes to comply. If you do not, I will kill…"

"The government does not negotiate with terrorists," the man who Coren identified as the Viceroy said."

"I will kill one person at the end of the thirty, and every fifteen minutes after that," Coren smirked underneath the mask as he spoke to the negotiators while armed police started to gather "starting with the Viceroy."

"What you are asking will take time, and…"

"Thirty minutes," Coren repeated, "and then the Viceroy is the first to die." Faith saw the poor Viceroy shudder before she went back to cover and leaned her back against the wall before standing up. She then signalled that the three of them should make their way to the other end of the hallway, the very same one where the unconscious bodies of the two terrorists lay.

"We can't just leave," Daniel said in a whisper.

"We cannot," Teal'c agreed as he and the others reached the end of the hallway and stared at the two bodies.

"Cam," Faith said as she reached for her radio while Teal'c and Daniel walked towards the bodies and took off their helmets. Faith walked towards them and stood over the unconscious man and woman while Colonel Mitchell responded by saying that they were close to the Stargate. The dark-haired Slayer could hear the Colonel panting as he spoke. The Colonel placed the case on the floor again when Faith contacted him on the radio for the second time… this time to tell him that terrorists had taken hostages in the museum. The Colonel and Vala stared at each other in concern before he responded on the radio.

"We need two more minutes to get the case to the Stargate and then we need…." The Colonel trailed off before looking at Vala and then leaning forward. He then whispered, "how long to get the power source in the bomb connected to the Gate?" Vala made some calculations in her head before saying that she'll need twenty minutes to open the case and then disconnect the detonator from the timer to the explosive. That would be followed by another twenty minutes to separate the power source from the bomb to the Stargate. The Colonel looked at her with a confused expression before waving his arms and exclaiming that it couldn't take that long.

"Do you want good work or…"

"We need to leave this planet before we make ourselves known to the locals," hissed the Colonel at a smirking Vala.

"Fine, fine," Vala said, "you know, I try to do good work and…"

"There's a time for good work and a time to get the hell out of Dodge," the Colonel whispered while waving his arms, all the while Faith was waiting for an answer to her initial question of how long it would take to get the power source connected to the Stargate. Back upstairs, Vala shrugged her shoulders before saying it would take twenty minutes, "as long as we don't argue."

"Arrrghh!" the Colonel whispered at the smiling Vala before he notified Faith and the others that it would take twenty minutes, and that they should do what they can to prevent any deaths. Once he talked to Faith, the Colonel bent down and picked up the case with Vala on the other side.

"I was thinking," Vala said as she walked carrying the case between them, "dinner, tonight?"

"Fine," Colonel Mitchell sighed. In the meantime, Faith scratched her head while wondering what they could do in the meantime to prevent any more deaths. Teal'c and Daniel were crouched down looking at the uniforms when the radio on the male's belt started to buzz before a voice came through.

"Kessel, Tomyn," said the male voice that sounded like the leader, Coren, "where are you? Is the floor secure?"

Faith and then others looked at each other for a few more seconds, wondering how to answer, before Daniel reached down and grabbed the radio. He brought it up to his lips and spoke in a deep voice, "yes, the floor is secure." He then coughed into the radio, and then released his finger from the transmit button. Faith and Teal'c were staring at him, Faith having her left eyebrow arched up, as Daniel shrugged.

"Aris and Sessie?" asked Coren as Daniel looked up from the bodies and stared at the surprised Faith and Teal'c. Immediately, Faith went on her radio and contacted the Colonel while Aris and Sessie said that they were still searching for other guards. Coren then called out two more pair of names before signing off. Faith relayed that information to Colonel Mitchell and Vala who were just a few steps away from the Stargate while carrying the bomb between then. He listened to Faith saying that she knew he and Vala were in a hurry, and that they couldn't answer, but that they needed to keep an eye out for three more pairs of terrorists that were patrolling the hallways.

Once the message was relayed, Faith stopped transmitting and then asked if anyone had a plan.

"My plan was to take these guys outfits so that Daniel and I could put them on while Teal'c backs us up from the hallway looking down at the lobby," Faith whispered, "but if there's three more pairs somewhere in the building then… well…"

"Wait, didn't we pass a display one floor up that had some Goa'uld artefacts?" Daniel asked, "I think there were a few ribbon devices that we can't use and…"

"A Sonic grenade," Faith said as Teal'c nodded his head silently. He then said that he and Daniel would head up one floor and retrieve the grenade while Faith ran up the hallway and to one of the stairwells. Teal'c asked her to go to the floor with the Stargate so that Colonel Mitchell and Vala could have some backup in case they were found out.

Faith nodded her head and then turned and rushed towards a stairwell door at the end of the hallway. She opened the door and then rushed for the stairs before looking up through the space between the stairways. She used her enhanced hearing to listen for any footsteps other than her own. And she did not. But Faith cautiously rushed up the stairs, and then crouched down from the glass window on the door that looked out into the hallway beyond. She then walked up another flight of stairs ad then another before reaching the exhibit floor. Faith then stepped into the dimly lit hallway, the only light coming from the emergency lights at the top of the walls nearest to the ceiling. She had her Zat out in hand, activated, as she crept forward towards the Stargate exhibit.

"Hey, who are you?" demanded a woman's voice Faith didn't recognize from several feet in front of her and around a corner in another hallway, "put your weapons down and your hands up."

"You! Get away from that ring!" yelled a man's voice as Faith rushed down the hallway. Faith reached the corner and leaned her back against the wall before peeking around the corner to see Colonel Mitchell with his hands up and the Zat on the ground. She then saw Vala a gun to her back, being led out of the hallway that led to the Stargate exhibit.

"Aris to Coren," said the masked man who had his gun to Vala's back, "looks like we have some guards here. They were in a exhibit doing… well… I don't know what they were doing. But they have weapons. Looks military."

"Get them down here," Coren growled.

"Okay," Colonel Mitchell said after the masked Aris put his radio back into his vest, "you guys are making a very big mistake."

"Oh?" asked the one that Faith though was Sessie, the one pointing a weapon at Colonel Mitchel while Aris walked around her and then next to her while pointing his weapon at Vala, "and why are we making a mistake?"

"Well," Vala said as Faith readied her Zat before she slowly crouched down while listening to Vala saying, in a serious tone of voice, that they had nothing to do with the people of the planet, "what I'm trying to say is that we're from another planet. We travelled through that ring in the exhibit which creates an artificial subspace wormhole that lets us travel from one planet from another."

The two terrorists just stared at the Colonel and Vala.

"I think you broke them," Colonel Mitchel whispered just he noticed a shadow to his left. Or at least what seemed to be a shadow. He turned his head to see Faith roll on the floor and then, on one knee, fire her Zat at Aris and then at Sessie. The beams hit the two of them, who groaned audibly, and then collapsed onto the floor.

"She broke them," Vala smirked nodding at Faith who got back up to her feet and approached her and Colonel Mitchell. She then said that she needed to get back to disconnecting the power source from the bomb, and then connecting it to the Gate. Waving at Vala, Faith then turned to the Colonel and said Daniel and Teal'c were grabbing a sonic grenade they had seen in one of the displays in the floor above them.

"That's one way to end this," the Colonel said nodding his head, "but we need to be prepared to get out of here by the time Teal'c and Jackson activates the grenade." The Colonel then said that he was sure the leader, Coren, would wonder where Aris and Sessie had gone with himself and Vala, "he did say that he wanted these two to take us to him."

"And if not, then he'll sent people over to find out what's going on," Faith nodded her head.

"Yea," Colonel Mitchell said. It was a few minutes later, when Vala had disabled the bomb and taken out the power source so that it could be connected to the Stargate, that Daniel contacted them via radio saying that they encountered another pair of the terrorists. Daniel continued to say that they had been Zatted and were knocked unconscious.

"We've had to break the glass for the display, but we have the grenade in hand." Daniel said before adding that Teal'c was able to activate, arm, and then deactivate it, "we're ready on this end. How about your end?"

"Vala's still working on the Gate," the Colonel said over the radio before he hurried back into the exhibit while signalling for Faith to remain outside in the hallway. Getting into the large chamber when the Stargate was being kept, the Colonel saw Vala working to connect the power source to the Stargate, "Vala, how long?"

"We are…"

"Cam," Faith said as she rushed in, "I'm hearing footsteps coming at us."

"Teal'c, Jackson," the Colonel said into the radio before he looked back at Vala, and told her that she had less than five minutes.

"But…," Vala said shaking her head before she was interrupted by the Colonel once again.

"Less than five!" the Colonel exclaimed after telling Daniel and Teal'c to arm the grenade and then use it in the lobby. He knew that the sound and light from the grenade would overwhelm everyone's senses, the terrorists and the guests included, before they collapsed to the ground unconscious. The Colonel heart Faith firing her Zat while, at the same time hearing bullets hitting the wall as he ducked before peeking behind cover to fire alongside Faith.

In the meantime, while Faith and the Colonel were in a firefight. Daniel and Teal'c rushed down the stairs to the lobby where they opened the stairwell door and entered a hallway. Teal'c armed the grenade in his hand while Coren's voice carried through the hallway as he yelled into his radio. He was calling for Aris and Sissie, demanding to know why they still hadn't arrived with the prisoners. He then yelled at the other group of terrorists, who were now trading fire with Colonel Mitchell and Faith, and demanded to know why they weren't answering him.

With the grenade armed, Daniel watched Teal'c crouch down as he approached the party area where he peeked around a corner and saw the guests seated in the middle of the large room. He then rolled the grenade to the man, who was shouting in the radio with is back to Teal'c, and then went back into cover before getting up to his feet. He and Daniel then rushed to the stairwell they came through just before bright white light and a deafening sound incapacitated everyone. Teal'c and Daniel were waiting in the stairwell behind the heavy steel door as the lights and sound went off in the lobby, while Colonel Mitchell cam back on the radio to say that the attackers were unconscious.

Faith then came on the radio while Teal'c and Daniel opened the stairwell door and walked out into the hallway. She said that Vala was nearly done with connecting the power source to the Stargate. Teal'c acknowledged while Daniel and he crept through the dimly lit hallway and into the main lobby where everyone lay on the floor unconscious. Teal'c then took out his Zat, much to Daniel's surprise, and shot one of the terrorists. Daniel asked Teal'c what he was doing as he shot another man; Teal'c then replied, as he shot another, that the beams from the Zat would prevent them from waking up for hours since they were already unconscious.

"They will still be unconscious after we have left, and the security forces enter the museum to arrest these people." Teal'c said as he shot another while Daniel shrugged before shooting one of the unconscious terrorists. It was five minutes later, after checking the status of the guests, that Daniela and Teal'c were told that Vala successfully connected the power source to the Stargate.

"We are on the way," Teal'c replied into his radio as he and Daniel rushed through the hallway and then up the stairwell. As they were going up the stairs, Vala, Faith, and Colonel Mitchell were spinning the inner track of the Stargate manually. AT the same time, a gruff voice came through the radio once again, this time it was the Special Forces negotiator who claimed to have a better deal for the terrorists. However, he wasn't getting an answer no matter how much he spoke into the radio.

As the Stargate activated and Colonel Mitchell typed in the IDC, security forces began making a move after several seconds of non-responsiveness from the terrorists. By the type the security forces had broken doors and cut the metal gates that dropped when the terrorist first cut power, the Stargate was turned off after SG-1 returned to Earth, along with the MALP.

Except for the unconscious bodies around certain areas in the hallways, there was no sign of any alien presence in the museum.

 


	219. What Lies Above

**The Summers Family Home, Sunnydale, 2000 hours.**

Buffy was seated on the couch in the living in her home; not the one she shared with Xander, but the one where she lived ever since moving to Sunnydale from Los Angeles- her family home. She was leaning back on the soft back of the cream coloured couch while her two step-siblings, Rose and Jay were around her. Buffy stared at Jay playing a racing game while seated on the carpeted floor, his back leaning against the couch, and seated inches from her jeans covered legs. Buffy glanced at him as he leaned his body sideways while using the controller to turn the cars on the screen through narrow roadways and sharp turns.

The blonde Slayer then looked down at the blonde head of the young Rose; her ears placed against her abdomen. It was only after the excited call with Dawn, Faith, and then later with Willow several hours ago that she made an appointment to see an OB-Gyn at Sunnydale Mercy hospital. And when she told them the results of her ultrasound, Willow, Dawn and Faith, who just arrived from a mission, were ecstatic. Dawn said that they were busy the whole week, and so would visit Sunnydale after her work was done.

Willow and Faith made the same promise as well.

'Twins,' Buffy thought as she placed her hand on the top of Rose's head while the later tried to listen for two heartbeats. He ran her hand through Rose's hair while thinking to herself, 'oh my God, I'm having twins.' A smile appeared on Buffy's face as she recalled making the announcement to Angel, Cordelia, and the others earlier that day about the results of the ultrasound.

And it was Cordelia's squeal of delight that made Buffy flinch slightly before the woman hugged her tight. And Buffy returned the hug. Angel was delighted, as was Spike who was helping to rehabilitate Kathy with very little results. Finally, it was Tara who hugged Buffy before they parted. Tara placed her hands on either side of Buffy's face and congratulated her before leaning forward and planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'll have a protection spell for you, Buffy," Tara said stepping back while Xander placed his arms around his wife's shoulders. Angel too nodded his head at Tara's suggestion before saying that Buffy could very well be the first Slayer to have children.

Buffy turned her head to Angel who had his arm around a grinning Cordelia's shoulders before he continued, "and you have to remember you're on the Hellmouth, Buffy. I.. I don't know what could happen if…"

"You're worried about demons coming after me?" Buffy asked before shrugging, "they always come after me, Angel. Even before I was pregnant, and…"

"What I'm trying to say is that a Slayer giving birth on the Hellmouth to twins? That's going to cause a possible ripple effect in the magical plains, Buffy," Angel said as the smile on Cordelia's face vanished, and she turned her head to look at Angel, "we need you to stay protected."

"We can leave Sunnydale," Xander said.

"The babies were conceived here," Tara said, "we don't know what could happen if you leave, Buffy. We don't know if… I mean… we simply don't know if the magic coming out from the Hellmouth has had some kind of an effect on your children, or… we simply don't know."

"Can't you check?" Xander asked.

"It's dangerous," Spike said before saying that a protection charm from Tara was the best way forward.

"I'll have one ready for you by tonight," Tara said as she placed a hand on Buffy and Xander's shoulders.

"Buffy, Xander," Angel said, "I want the both of you to stay at the BPRI. This place is magically warded from evil, we've got the Ancient shield systems all working now, and you're surrounded by Potentials, Slayers, friendly demons, witches, and me." Buffy stared at Angel, and knew he was right. She wanted to leave Sunnydale while she was pregnant, perhaps head off to another state where there could be some peace and quiet. But there was a part of Buffy telling her that being cautious was good. But there was another part of her that wanted to leave… that wanted to go away.

Buffy shook her head before pushing those thoughts away, for now. Right now, she wanted to enjoy herself… she wanted to revel in the news that she and Xander were going to be parents.

It was after telling Angel and the others that Buffy went back to the family home. Having told Dawn not to tell Joyce yet, Buffy opened the door to the house and walked into the living room with Xander closing the door behind them. On the couch were Rosa and Jay, the former watching her brother playing a racing game on the console.

"Hey," Xander said before the transfixed Rose turned her head and smiled at Xander and Buffy while waving at them. All Jay did was nod his head while saying "hey" as he controlled his racing car. Buffy rolled her eyes upwards before walking over to her step-sister and then leaned down before kissing the top of her head.

"Mom?!" Buffy yelled while she stood up and ruffled Rose's hair.

"Buffy? In the kitchen!" Joyce yelled. Buffy and Xander looked at each other for a few seconds before hiding hands and then walking through to the kitchen where Joyce was cutting some vegetables and preparing a roast. Joyce was about to ask why they had come in so early, that they were supposed to be at the BPRI.

"Got the rest of the day off," Xander said while Jay yelled from the living room that he finished second again.

"When I get there, you'll be third and I'll be first, you munchkin!" Xander yelled over his shoulder before looking at Buffy who frowned at him. "Sorry," Xander whispered, "got a little carried away."

Buffy shook her head, the frown turning into a smile before she looked at her mother.

Rose was watching her brother start another race when the two of them suddenly heard screaming, "oh my God!" Joyce yelled, "oh my God!" Rose and Jay stood up with a start,a nd then rushed to the kitchen where a tearful Joyce was hugging Buffy and Xander together.

"Mother?" Jay asked, "what has happened?"

"Buffy? Xander?" Rose asked looking up at the two of them, who parted from Joyce and turned around.

"I'm… well…" Buffy placed her hands on her abdomen, "the two of you are going to be and uncle and an aunt." Buffy chuckled as Rose and Jay's eyes widened before they rushed forward and hugged both her and Xander.

That was hours ago. Now, Xander had gone out to get some wine while Buffy sat at the couch while Rose's head lay on her abdomen. Buffy told herself she was going to stay in Sunnydale.

**Stargate Command, 0040 hours; one hour after SG-17's scheduled check in time.**

After the earlier than scheduled return of SG-1, it was a quiet day in Stargate Command. As he was sitting at the Gate control console reading a book while other officers and technicians were walking around behind him minding their own business, Walter received a beep from his computer. The man put the book down, placing a mark on the page where he stopped, and then leaned forward to look closely at the notification on the bottom left hand side of the screen.

"SG-17 was due for a check-in an hour ago," Walter whispered to himself. He then clasped his hands together, cracked his knuckles, and then sat up straight while pressed down the keys of the keyboard in front of him that corresponded to the gate address of the planet where SG-17 was sent for their mission, P1Z-276. 'They're probably enjoying themselves a little too much with the natives.' Walter thought as he chuckled while inputting the final chevron, Earth's symbol as the point of origin. 'Either way, General Landry will have to be notified,' Walter thought as the unstable vortex 'whooshed' into the Gateroom and he grabbed the microphone in front of him.

'But I'll write the report tonight, tell him tomorrow when he gets back in,' Walter thought while saying, "Stargate Command to SG-17, you've missed your scheduled check-in an hour ago, do you copy?" Walter waited for a minute. He wondered if the village was further away than the team had previous thought, and so waited a few more moments. He imagined one of the people from SG-17 still running his way towards the MALP to dial the Stargate and then check-in. Walter knew that would take some time, and maybe someone from the team left the village later than they were supposed to.

'But the radio transmitter on the MALP should have relayed my message by now'. Walter wanted to kick himself in the rear when he realized that the team would have been able to answer using their radios.

And that made him slightly worried. 'They should have answered. Someone should have answered by now,' Walter thought as he pressed the transmission button on the microphone again and called out for Major Taggart, "Major, this is Stargate Command. Do you copy?" Walter released the button, knew the transmission should have gone through the Stargate, and then he stared at the blue event horizon waiting for an answer from Major Taggart, or one of the SG-17 members.

"Dr. Wells, this is Stargate Command, do you copy?"

The worry in Walter's voice was already attracting the attention of the others in the Control Room and they surrounded him in a crescent formation, "SG-17, do you copy?" Walter then pressed another button that tuned on the MALP camera. He looked at the computer screen while the others stared at the bank of monitor located above Walter's head. They were seeing the surrounding grassland covered in a light blue and white hue from the event horizon.

Walter took control of the camera remotely and then pressed a button on the keyboard. The camera on the MALP's arm attachment panned slowly from one side to another, but there was nothing. There was no movement anywhere; not from any SG team member running towards the MALP in a mad dash before apologising for being late, or from any of the tall grass that surrounded them. Everything was deathly still.

Walther then switched to the thermal view on the camera, "and still nothing." Walter panned the camera side to side while calling out for SG-17 once again, but finding nothing. He wondered who were the senior officers present in the SGC; Willow was still injured and in the infirmary while Faith and Teal'c were in their respective rooms. Daniel and Colonel Carter had gone to their respective homes. As Walter was reaching for the phone receiver to his left, the man had already made a decision.

He put the receiver to his ear before pressing a few numbers. Walter waited for a few seconds, and then there was an audible click from the other end, followed by a very groggy 'what is it?'. "General Landry, sir," Walter said as he looked at the computer screen, and at the images being relayed by the MALP camera, "it's SG-17, we may have a small problem."

With SG-1 having only just returned from a mission, and with Jon's team having a mission later that very day. The General asked, in a groggy voice, to called Colonel Ferretti and tell him that SG-2 needed to come in for an emergency briefing. The General slowly sat up in his bed and then moved his body around until his legs were off the edge of the bed while saying, "and prepare a drone for launch within the hour." The General wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before saying, after a yawn, "I'll be there in an hour."

"Understood, sir," Walter said before the General signed off. Walter then disconnected the call, and then dialled another number. The phone was ringing until there was a click, and a groggy voice asked who it was that was calling at one in the morning. Walter then sighed before speaking, "Colonel Ferretti, SG-17 has missed their scheduled check-in and hour ago. The General would like for your and your team to come in for a possible rescue mission."

"No answer at all?" the Colonel asked as he shot out of bed.

"None, sir," Walter repeated, "we'll be sending a recon drone in an hour, and the General should be in by then."

"Notify the others," Colonel Ferretti said wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, "I'll be on the way in a few minutes."

"Yes, sir," Walter said as the people around him who were listening in started to disperse.

**Grogan's apartment, 0100 hours.**

With a musky smell wafting in the room, a sweat covered Grogan collapsed onto the back of a sweat covered and panting Satterfield. They lay on top of one another while Grogan occasionally kissed her shoulders. Satterfield shuddered, closing her eyes, as Grogan kissed the back of her neck when a cell phone on the bedside table started to buzz.

Grogan sighed as the interruption, as did Satterfield who then suddenly gasped and giggled when he kissed the area between her shoulder and neck before rolling of her back and then grabbing the phone. Grogan placed his feet on the bed as he sat upright, his back to Satterfield who was now laying on her side as she pulled the blanket to cover her body. In the meantime, Grogan listened to Walter and nodded his head, "I'll be there in thirty." Grogan then put the phone down before he turned his head to look at Satterfield looking back at him confused. It was then that Satterfield's phone started to buzz on the side table where it used to lay next to Grogan's phone. He reached out and grabbed it before handing it to Satterfield who rolled onto her back while Grogan breathed in deep as his eyes scanned the young woman's curves, accentuated by the blanket draped over her body.

"Yea," Satterfield said nodding her head at Walter on the other line while sitting up. She pressed the blanket against her bare chest as she said, "I'll be there soon."

Satterfield then sighed before getting off the bed and then walking around it to Grogan who pulled the phone out of her hand, and then placed it next to his own on the table. Placing his hands on her waist, he pulled her close, and looked up at Satterfield chuckling before she leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"We really need to tell Colonel Ferretti about us," Satterfield breathed after she parted, her lips brushing lightly against Grogan's lips.

"We should… after the mission," he whispered as he tightened his hands on her waist as he stood up. He stared into her eyes as he recalled the day SG-2 returned from a particularly trying mission. While Dawn and the others went back home, Satterfield asked Grogan if he wanted to have dinner with her. That was only a week ago, and from then on one thing led to another; and they kept their relationship secret.

While both Satterfield and Grogan slowly walked towards the door that led to the hallway in Grogan's apartment. Grogan pulled Satterfield around before pulling her close. The both of them were passionately kissing again as they stumbled towards the hallway, with Satterfield yelping as she knocked her back against the doorframe, and then she turned Grogan around as they stumbled out the door. They were kissing while Grogan was knocked against the hallway wall before he pushed back Satterfield onto the opposite wall… right next to the door leading to the showers. Grogan's hand was frantically searching for the light switch while the both of them kissed, and then once he found it; the light in the shower was turned on.

The both of them parted, with Satterfield giving him a smirk before kissing him again, and then pulling him in the shower.

And then the door was slammed shut from the inside of the shower with a swift kick from Grogan.

**Jon's Apartment, at the same time.**

Dawn was asleep on the bed she shared with Jon. It was after the explosion at the house she shared with Willow and Faith that she told both Willow and Buffy she was moving in with Jon. And that she would be staying with him even after the house was repaired. She felt the nice cold air from the air-conditioning coming through the blanket that was draped over her body.

As she slept, she could feel Jon's arm laying gently on her tank-top covered waist, and his warmth breath on her back. Even while she was asleep, Dawn like the feeling of his breath on her back. It made her comfortable. It made her feel safe. It was nearly eleven that she returned from the SGC after having dinner with Willow, Faith, Colonel Carter and the rest of SG-1, who returned to Earth earlier than their scheduled time. She and Willow listened to Faith and the others telling the story of the terrorists who had taken hostages at the museum.

With Jon having things to do in the SGC, as did Dawn, the two of them left exhausted. Once they reached their apartment, they simply crashed into their bed. They held onto each other tight. But now, all of a sudden, Dawn slowly opened her eyes and groggily moaned at the loud buzzing sound rattling against the bedside table. She reached out with one hand and grabbed the phone, and then stared at the caller-Id with the bright white light from the LCD strip on the folding phone reflecting on her face.

Dawn sighed, 'it's the SGC', she thought to herself as she opened the phone and then placed it on her ear. "Yeah?" Dawn whispered before yawning and then continuing, "what's up?"

"Miss Summers, SG-17's missed their scheduled check-in, General Landry's activated SG-2 for a possible rescue mission," Walter said, "you need to come in."

"Okay," she whispered nodding her head as Jon groaned while Jon pulled her closer to him. Dawn just wanted to be in bed- she wanted to be asleep next to Jon holding her. But she knew that she needed to get up; most teams were off-world and so, SG-2 and the other teams had to pick up the slack. Dawn closed the flip phone and then placed it back onto the bedside table while pulling Jon with her. Once the phone was back on the table top, She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand before looking over her shoulder as Jon breathed on her back of her neck.

A smile on her face, Dawn whispered, "I know you heard the conversation."

"Uh uh," Jon whispered back.

"I gotta go," Dawn whispered as she rolled onto her back while Jon raised his arm off her waist and then draped it over her abdomen. The two of them looked at each other longingly before Dawn closed her eyes as Jon leaned in for a kiss. The two of them parted before Dawn turned around and then got off the bed. In the meantime, Jon pushed himself until he was lying down on his side and on his elbow.

Dawn, whose back was to Jon, took off her tank-top and then looked over her shoulders while Jon stared at her bare back. Dawn chuckled as she threw her white top at his face before taking off her bottoms and throwing those towards him as well. Dawn laughed as she walked towards the door that led to the shower in his Studio Apartment while Jon grabbed the top and bottoms off his face and placed them on the empty space where Dawn used to lie down.

"I'm afraid no smooching tonight," Dawn giggled as she walked backwards when she was halfway to the door, "maybe when we get back."

"My mission's later today, and it's for three days," Jon whined as he looked at Dawn with sorrowful eyes.

"Well," Dawn said opening the door in a husky voice while staring at Jon, "we could always share a shower."

"Thought you'd never ask," Jon said as he shot right out of bed as the giggling Dawn rushed into he shower with Jon running in after her. Jon then slammed the door shut behind him as Dawn turned on the warm water in the shower. She stepped into the stream and gasped as the stream hit her body, warming it instantly against the cool air in their room. It wasn't a second later that she felt hands on her waist from behind, followed by Jon's body brushing against her back and his lips kissing the back of her neck and shoulders.

Dawn was then turned around, her hair matted on her head from the shower, before Jon leaned forward to kiss her. Parting a few seconds later, Dawn panted while stating, "we don't have much time."

"Then we make the most of the time we have," Jon whispered before leaning forward and kissing Dawn once again.

**Stargate Command, 0200 hours.**

"Walter," General Landry said as he walked down the stairs from the briefing room above the control room. He had a cup of coffee in his hand, that had steam streaming upwards into the air as he took the final step and then walk towards where Walter was seated. "Still nothing?" the General asked as he looked out the Control Room windows and at the winged drone that was being ready for launch.

"Nothing, Sir," Walter replied, "SG-17 has gone silent."

"Has Colonel Feretti checked in yet?" the General asked, his face full of worry now. Usually, the SG gives off-world teams a leeway of an hour if there has been now check-in at the scheduled time. But now, having no responses from an away team was very unusual.

"He just got in, Sir," Walter said, "the others are on their way. And…"

"And?" asked the General.

"It appears that Airman Lewis still hasn't recovered from the flu," Walter said looking back at the General.

"I suppose that Teal'c and Miss Lehane are still here on base?" the General asked with a frown on his face. With Airman Lewis out of action for the rest of the week after a bad case of the flu, the General wanted one more person to round off the team so that they would be at full strength. He then nodded his head and asked Walter to contact Teal'c, "tell him to get ready for a possible rescue mission."

"Yes, sir," Walter replied just as one of the three of the technicians in the Gateroom turned away from the launch pad where they were finishing diagnostics on the drone. He lifted his arm into the air and gave the General and Walter the 'thumbs up' sign- the drone was ready to launch. Walter then reached for the microphone and said, "all clear. I repeat, clear the Gateroom." As the technicians were rushing out, Walter looked back over his shoulder at the General for permission to dial the Stargate. The General nodded his head, silently issuing the order.

Once the Stargate opened a connection, Walter said "Launching the drone," before he pressed a button and then grabbed a joy stick to his right side. The thrusters on the rear of the drone ignited, the sound thundering along the walls and through the glass as Colonel Ferretti walked down the stairs behind the General. Walter flew the device through the event horizon just as Colonel Ferretti stood next to General Landry. The two of them nodded at each other before looking at the computer screens above their heads which showed the images from the drone's more advanced camera coming through the event horizon and beamed to the computer.

"There's the MALP," the Colonel pointed at the overhead screens as the Drone flew in a circular pattern over the Stargate and the DHD. It looked untouched while the grass around it swayed in a cool breeze. "it's really dark. Night-vision?"

"Night vision," said Walter pressing a button. The scene on the screen changed to show a greyish tinted area. Now, the Colonel and the others could clearly see the surrounding area in range of the Stargate and the MALP.

"Activate their subcutaneous transmitters," the General ordered. Walter pressed a few buttons on the keyboard before a small box at the corner of the screen opened up. The box had an arrow that pointed in the direction of the transmitters. Walter pulled up on the Joystick before the drone silently flew in the direction of the village that SG-17 had earlier found. The same village where they, unknown to the SGC, breathed their last. Once the device reached the village several minutes later, and started flying high in a holding pattern over it, the rest of SG-2 rushed down the stairs in the back of the control room.

"Sirs, sorry we're late," Grogan and Satterfield said as they nodded their head at General Landry and Colonel Ferretti. The both of them were standing several steps away from each other with Dawn standing next to Satterfield as she looked up at the screens over their heads with her hands in her pockets.

"Found them?" Dawn asked looking back down at Colonel Ferretti who shook his head.

"Sirs," Walter said looking back at the Colonel and General, and then back at the pictures coming in from the Drone on his computer, "we've found the transmitters, but…"

Dawn, Grogan, and Satterfield looked up at the screens overhead and saw that the signals from the transmitters were grouped together in one of the houses.

"They're not moving," Walter finished his earlier sentence.

"Go to thermal imaging," the General said.

"What the hell?" Dawn whispered as the thermal imaging showed areas of blue and red where the transmitters were laid down. However, there was no sign of any human body… at least not any outline of anything resembling a body. All they could see was something in the house that was giving off a lot of warmth.

"What's that?" Satterfield asked as the thermal camera spotted something outside the house. Th e camera switched back to night-vision mode to get a clearer view of what it was that Satterfield saw, "it's a drone."

"Looks like it crashed," the Colonel whispered as the larger drone flew over the rest of the village, "where is everyone?"

"Colonel," the General said, "get your team ready. I've already asked Teal'c to be your temporary fifth member of your team. We'll have a briefing in an hour, and then I want SG-2 ready to leave. I want to know what happened, and if possible, I want their bodies found and returned to us."

"Yes, sir," Colonel Ferretti said.

TBC.

 


	220. What Lies in the Past

**Atlantis, Lantea, Pegasus Galaxy; more than ten thousand years ago.**

"Hera," Athena cried out as she finished getting ready in the room they shared. Hera, the young brunette, was putting on her shoes while Athena rushed to the chest of drawers and took out a cream coloured vest. The long-haired redhead put it on while saying, "we are going to be late."

"I'm ready, Athena," grumbled Hera as she placed her feet on the floor and got off the bed before turning around and presenting herself to her older sister while raising her arms up to her side, "well, what do you think of this dress."

Athena narrowed her eyes at her sister who modelled her blue and brown dress. The redhead then sighed and arched her eyebrows at the ten-year-old, "Hera, you do realize that we are going to our class? And only after that, we will have time for some enjoyment?"

"I realize that," Hera replied walking around her bed and towards Athena who reached down and grabbed the blue and white tablet on the top of her bed, "but I decided to begin the festivities early." Hera grinned at the frowning Athena while grabbing the tablet off the top of her bed. Athena was about to say something when their door chimed.

"Yes, come in," Athena spoke as Hera stuck her tongue out at her sister before they both turned to Moros who walked in through the door that led to the living room of their apartment. Moros smiled at both Athena and Hera while holding a brown coloured box in his hand. Athena put her hands behind her back and a smile formed at the sight of the older man while Hera rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "Good morning, Father," Athena said as Moros hugged Hera and then he reached out towards Athena. The redhead rushed over and hugged her father and younger sister before parting seconds later.

"Now, Hera," Moros said looking down at the brunette, noticing the dress she was wearing, and then looking over at Athena who raised her hands and shook her head saying that she told Hera not to wear those clothes. Moros then sighed and smiled turning towards Hera once again before saying, "you realize the day of your birth is today, and…"

"And we are to leave through the Stargate for mother's burial site," Hera interrupted before continuing on, "and yes, I realize that Athena and I have a lesson with Marius, but we are leaving Lantea after that class. So I felt it would be better to wear what I am wearing and…."

"Very well, very well," Moros chuckled shaking his head before getting down on one knee and handing the sealed box into Hera's hands. Hera was about to open the box when Moros gently asked her to wait until they were at Melina's grave- a tradition for the family where Hera and Athena would spend the day of Hera's birth in celebration with their mother; the hologram that Moros developed would tell them stories from a vast database installed in the emitter. "You can wear this dress just for today, but every other day you…"

"Have to wear the uniform," Hera said before turning her head to her sister, "just like Athena." Hera then turned back to her father and nodded her head. "I promise."

"Good," Moros said before leaning forward and kissing Hera's forehead. He then stood up and hugged Athena tightly, parting a few seconds later; but not before kissing her cheek. Moros then explained, "I will meet you after your lessons at mid-day. In the meantime, I have to hurry to a council meeting."

"We will see you soon, Father," Athena said with a smile while Moros tussled Hera's hair. He then walked out, leaving the two sisters in the room alone. Hera was about to open the box in her hand to take a peek, but Athena cried out and said that if she opened the box then the brunette wouldn't be getting the other present, "and it is a very nice present from me to you."

Hera rolled her eyes upwards before nodding her head and rushed to her bedside table. Hera pulled out a drawer and then placed the box inside before they left the room hand in hand. The two sisters walked to the transportation module where Athena pressed down on a location on the screen before a bright white flash of light enveloped them. The two of them, upon reaching their destination, rushed out and then hurried through one hallway after another until they reached a room.

Athena swept her hand over a panel to the right of the door frame and then watched the door slide open to reveal an older man in a grey and white uniform standing behind a pedestal that had a holographic image of a bipedal creature with two arms, an elongated head, sharp teeth, and razor sharp nails on three fingers. Behind the pedestal were twenty tables and chairs, two of them empty until Athena and Hera took their seats after hurrying onto the room. They apologized to Marius, their biological sciences teacher, as the door to the classroom closed shut with a hiss.

"Welcome to our biology lesson, Athena and Hera," Marius said with a frown on his face, "you are late."

"Sorry," Athena squeaked once again while Hera nodded her head vigorously.

"And Hera," Marius sighed, "I realize today is the day of your birth so I will not report on your improper attire," Marius continued with a stoic look on his face as several of the other children patted Hera on her back and wished her well. After Athena patted her sister's back as well, Marius clapped his hands together to get the attention of the children before pointing a finger at the hologram. He swiped his finger for the holographic image to switch to that of a worm-like creature with an exo-skeleton around its body, and wings sprouted on its back appeared. By now, everyone in the class stopped what they were doing and stared transfixed at the holographic image.

"Disgusting," Ganos Lal whispered leaning towards Athena who shuddered at the slime that covered the creature.

"Yes," Athena whispered.

"What is that?" Many students whispered while Hera narrowed her eyes at the creature.

"Ewww."

"What kind of a monster is that?"

There were several other comments as Marius stood beside the hologram with his arms crossed over his chest. He stared at the student's reactions before glancing back at the holographic image. A chill ran up his spine at seeing the creature before he looked back at the students. Marius released a cough, getting the attention of the students, and then said, "here is a clue. This creature was among millions more that could have ended the Alterran race."

"They do not appear to be Iratus bugs," Ganos commented.

"This creature is native to Avalon," Marius said taking a few steps forward, "and while the Wraith are dangerous," Marius then motioned to the hologram, "these creatures are just as deadly, perhaps even more so."

"In our ancient history lessons, we learned of the plague that nearly wiped out our ancestors," Athena said nodding at the hologram, "could the plague have been a by-product of experimentation done on these worms?"

"There are several theories on what caused the plague," Marius said nodding his head, "the most pre-eminent being the ancient Alterrans worked on genetically engineering their own bodies to achieve ascension. It was that genetic engineering that resulted in an airborne pathogen- the galactic plague- which targeted all life in Avalon." Marius then looked at the creature, and then back to Athena, "good try, but these creatures were dead long before the plague."

Athena looked at Hera who shrugged her shoulders before the both of them turned to Marius once again. She then glanced at the other students in the room who were as confused as she was about the identity of the holographic creature before looking back at Marius who stared at the creature for a few seconds before turning back to his students once again.

"Boys and girls," he said pointing to the hologram which now showed the worm rearing up and extending its wings. The students gave a collective shudder as what looked to be the unarmoured head open up to reveal rows and rows of razor-sharp teeth that dripped with pale coloured slime, "I would like to introduce to you all the creatures that caused the deaths of over seven hundred million people." At hearing the gasps from the students in front of him, Marius scanned the looks of shock and horror before glancing at the hologram, and then back at the students. He then continued, "say hello to the Nirathi."

**P1Z-276, 0400 hours.**

With the two moons in the twinkling night sky, the deactivation of the Stargate's event horizon didn't mean that SG-2, Teal'c, and two medical units of four people each were suddenly covered in jet-black darkness. There was enough light to see each other, though not as clearly as in daytime- but just enough along with their immediate surroundings. The group could clearly make out objects close to them such as the MALP, the metallic cases on the ground, and the bags containing tents for a week-long expedition. They could also make out the tall grass that shone under the moonlight and the trees that peppered the surrounding area- trees that swayed in the gentle breeze.

The rest of the light was provided by the torches clipped to their vest pockets. The beams of light bobbed up and down as the group picked up their bags and cases before beginning their trek towards the village. Each of the men and women in the large group carried two metallic cases with Teal'c and Colonel Ferretti leading them down the direction highlighted by the tablet in the latter's hand.

Thanks to scans taken from the drone's camera, it was estimated that the journey on foot to the village would take two hours at least. By the time they reached the village, Colonel Ferretti and Teal'c expected dawn to break. The journey was planned just so that the sun would be visible in the sky by the time the group reached the village.

In fact, they were going to stop in the outskirts of the village, about a kilometre away, before beginning their examination of the village proper. Upon reaching their location which was marked on the tablet, the group would make camp – Teal'c, Colonel Ferretti and the others in SG-2 would set up the sealed medical tents while the medical unit prepared their Hazmat suits. It would be the medical team, in full hazmat gear, who would first enter the village to run scans on what was happening. One team of three would be heading for their primary target which was the building where SG-17's subcutaneous transmitters were discovered by the drone, one person from another team was supposed to retrieve the drone that SG-17 used when they arrived on-world, while the rest of the medical staff were supposed to be testing the surrounding air, water, and ground. The fear was that there could be some kind of viral outbreak, especially since there were no people sighted by the current drone's thermal camera.

In fact, there were no animals in the immediate vicinity of the village. While setting up the tents, Teal'c looked up at the drone in the distance as it circled above the village. He then lowered his head and looked out at the eerily quiet village as a chill ran up and down his spine. The former First Prime turned his head to stare at a forested area in the distance before looking away- he felt as if there was someone or something watching him.

Teal'c walked up to Colonel Ferretti and helped him set up a long table while Dawn and Satterfield opened up four cases. They took out monitors and laptops which were placed on the table where Grogan began attaching the various parts together to form a monitoring station. Two screens showed the readings from the drone, three screens showed images from the medical team's hazmat suit cameras, and the other screens would show images from the cameras that were due to be placed around the village and the camp.

'There's something that happened to the people who live here… at least who are supposed to live here,' thought the Colonel to himself as he stared at the thermal images from the drone's camera which showed no signs of life anywhere in the village. Once the monitor bank and the tents were set up with the medical team prepared to leave for the village- the others began taking out and preparing the generators that would power the floodlights that were about to be placed around the camp.

"Colonel Ferretti, Teal'c," Dr Palmer, the head of the medical teams, said as he stared at the senior members of the expedition through his hermetically sealed helmet, "we'll be heading up to the village now."

"We'll keep an eye on you guys here," Colonel Ferretti said before glancing at three of the staff being the doctor carrying metallic cases of testing gear. It would be about thirty minutes later that the medical team entered the village and, while SG-2 and Teal'c watched on the screens, the team split up into their pre-arranged groups and began their medical examination.

**Atlantis, more than ten thousand years ago.**

"You thought the Wraith were frightening?" Marius said while he placed his hands behind his back. His eyes swept across the students sitting in front of him, some had been staring at the Nirathi, while the others were whispering among themselves. He then coughed to get the children's attention.

And once he had their attention, Marius continued, turning to the hologram and then back at the students once again, "this is only one of what would be swarms composed of hundreds of these things. Swarms which if released on a Wraith-world, they would kill everything in that world- both Wraith and human."

Athena listened, her mind creating horrifying scenarios, as Marius spoke of how the Nirathi fed. She imagined herself grabbing onto Hera's hand as they ran from a swarm of hundreds of Nirathi. While Marius explained how the Nirathi fed, Athena imagined the worms breached Atlantis. She and Hera were running away while people screamed in horror all around her. Athena 'saw' the worms eat through many of her friends while she continued to run with Hera.

Suddenly Hera slipped behind her and fell to the floor. There were screams all around while Athena turned around and stared in stunned shock as the flying Nirathi swept down and crushed Hera. She saw her little sister decimated as the hundreds of Nirathi burrowed through her body and then rushed out through her chest.

And then the Nirathi came after her. Athena ran as fast as she could while screaming for help. But there was no help; the Nirathi swarm chased her for another three steps before she felt sharp teeth pierce her arms, her feet, her back, and the back of her neck. Athena opened her mouth to release a gasp, but there was no sound since the Nirathi tore through her back and ripped through her lungs. The last thing she saw before darkness overcame her was the worms ripping through her chest in a shower of blood and gore.

"GASP!" Athena gasped out loud in class after she was forced out of her own imagination. She shuddered before her eyes shifted to a few students, including her sister, looking back at her.

"Athena?" Marius said with a smile on his face, "let me guess, you were thinking about the Nirathi?"

"Ye… yes," Athena said, and as she did… her body involuntarily shuddered. And then there was another gasp, followed by another. There were a few others who had let their imaginations go wild before Marius spoke.

"Now, why am I telling you about the Nirathi?"

"So that we will be unable to sleep at night?" one of the other students said to some giggles.

"Not exactly," Marius replied while he walked between the students before continuing, "the Nirathi were just worms, how bad could they be? But the first Nirathi the Alterra encountered? Well, they were killed."

"The Nirathi, you mean?" asked Ganos.

"The Alterra," Marius clarified, "the Nirathi were a voracious species. The worms killed the first Alterra they set their sights on and… well, like I described a moment ago… they tear through bodies. And once the victim is dead, the worms properly feed. They eat first the flesh, and then the bones, until nothing remains except for a pale, thick, viscous substance."

"Their after-meal droppings," Athena said.

"That's the first sign of an infestation," Marius said, "but do you know how the Nirathi spread?"

The class was silent as Marius reached the hologram and then turned to stare at his students. He waited a few seconds for their answer before he put his hands on his hips and said, "the liquid left behind after their feedings is not only their waste, but it contains their eggs. Some Alterrans who went in search of the missing Alterrans brought back the liquid to their labs on Sovar, Kiaris, Essianis, Lorian, and Asirias. Five Planets… a population of a little over seven hundred forty-three million lives in total," Marius stared at the stunned faces looking back at him before he continued, "and all of them dead."

Marius then stared at the holographic worm and said, "it was theorised that the the eggs, upon encountering a new environment, hatched at an accelerated rate. The Nirathi multiplied at night in only a few hours, and then millions of people were killed."

"What happened to them?" asked Ganos.

"According to records," Marius said shaking his head, "no signal was sent to Earth about any problems. However, when there was still no contact after thirty days- not even a data broadcast to Earth on the latest statistics in regards to crime, hunger, the economy and so on, a subspace message was sent to those worlds. When there was no answer, a task force from Earth space was sent to the five worlds…" Marius sighed before continuing, "the ships found no Alterran life signs. The teams who were beamed down to investigate found themselves ankle deep in the pale thick liquid."

"The Nirathi ate through the entire population?" asked Hera.

"Yes," Marius nodded his head in confirmation. Hera and Athena turned their heads to look at each other, and then at Marius who went on to say that the teams sent down to the planet were attacked by the creatures a few seconds later. "the records indicated that the screams of the dying away teams could be heard through all the ships."

"Our ancestors had the technology to beams their people back to the ships," a female student stated while she leaned forward. "They should have…"

"And have those worm things beamed onto the ships?" Hera asked while Athena looked at her sister and then turned her head back to the silver-haired young woman who frowned before leaning back in her seat.

Athena then turned towards Marius and said, "the planets were destroyed?"

"The Hyposenea, one of the ships in orbit along with her sister ships over the other affected worlds, downloaded every bit of data from the computers in the research section of the Science Unit relating to any experiments on off-world creatures," Marius said, "and from there, they discovered data on these creatures. Including the original world where they were retrieved."

"And it was destroyed," Athena said.

"They were bombarded from orbit until no life remained," Marius said before the hologram switched to that of a Wraith commander, "now that we have learned about an ancient Foe, we have to move on to the present day."

**P1Z-276, 0630 hours.**

Dawn didn't know why, but she felt relieved when the sun rose over the distant horizon. She looked up at the sun through her sunglasses for a second before looking away. Turning back to the bank of screens in front of her, she sat down with her arms crossed over her chest and stared at the monitors. The Medical staff had just made their way into the village after having separated and all Dawn could think was, 'this looks like a ghost town. Where are all the people?' It was while Dawn leaned forward and stared at the top row of screens that Colonel Ferretti and Teal'c walked up behind her and said the same thing she had been thinking.

"There are no life signs in the immediate area," Teal'c said. And that was something that made Dawn very nervous as she looked to the right of the monitors, and towards the village in the distance.

"I've sent Satterfield and Grogan to patrol further away from the perimeter of the camp with the life sign detectors," Colonel Ferretti said. Since the medical team were not allowing any patrols near the village, Colonel Ferretti ordered Satterfield and Grogan to patrol quite a distance away from the village. The hope was that the townspeople made it out and was hiding far enough away from the town itself.

At least that was the thought.

And it was two minutes earlier that Colonel Ferreti received news from Satterfield that they had found no life signs, absolutely none. There were no people, no animals, no rodents, and no birds- nothing that was alive.

There was nothing, except for the life signs of the people currently from Earth.

'Where's everything else?' Dawn thought to herself. And that was the same question the others were asking themselves.

While the remaining members of SG-2 and Teal'c were staring at the monitors hopeful that they would be cleared to enter the village, the Med teams were doing their job.

They walked through the village in their suits searching for any signs of what happened, however, they were unable to catch a whiff of the stench surrounding them thanks to the respirators in their helmets. As they walked about, the Med team had a handheld device for measuring the presence of an airborne contagion- so far they found nothing.

It was then that another young woman from the medical team, Dr Stewart, called out on the radio that she and her partner were in the center of the village, "I guess it's the town square," she said stepping over some of the streamers that lay on the grass. She saw the pile of charred wood that indicated a fire was burning earlier, "and there was some kind of..."

"Dr Stewart," the woman's partner called. The young man called for Dr Stewart once again before she could continue and finish what she wanted to say about what she thought was a bonfire that burned out earlier in the night since she could still see wisps of smoke. She then turned to the young man who looked at her while standing and pointing at something. As she walked over to the young man, Dr Stewart just missed stepping into a few puddles of clear, thick liquid that was spread out on the grassy ground.

"I'm at the drone," another one of the Med team, Dr. Reynolds, said getting down to one knee just as Dr Stewart reached the young man who called for her. Dr Reynolds grabbed the drone off the ground which, thanks to the camera on the man's helmet, Dawn and the others were able to see as well. They saw that the propellers were broken, the pod containing the camera was slightly cracked, and the frame was dented in various places.

"Looks like it fell out of the sky," Colonel Ferretti pointed out before leaning forward and speaking into his radio, "anyway to get back whatever data it collected? I'm sure there are pictures and video… anything that can help us find out what happened to SG-17."

"We'll have to take this back to the SGC, sir," the young man said before he opened the case he was carrying for the drone. He then gently placed the drone onto the soft lining of the case before closing the cover and standing up. With the case in his hands, he told Colonel Ferretti that he was returning to camp so that the drone could be given a preliminary examination by Satterfield, "we could connect the drive to the computers in the camp to ensure that nothing was corrupted."

"Copy that," Colonel Ferretti said before asking Teal'c to contact Satterfield. After Teal'c nodded his head, the Colonel went back to the screens just as Dawn leaned forward with her eyes narrowed, "Summers?" the Colonel asked.

She was staring at the monitor which showed the camera feed from Dr Stewart's point of view. Dawn watched in trepidation, hopeful that the pale, thick goo that dripped slowly off of a pen in the doctor's hand wasn't what she thought it was, 'no, it can't be. The Nirathi are supposed to be dead. All of them destroyed.' Dawn kept on mentally telling herself that there was nothing to worry about, that the puddle of viscous goo could be something else while she watched Dr Stewart dip the tip of her pen back in the puddle and then bring it out. Dawn saw thick strands of the goon dripping from the tip just as Satterfield responded to Teal'c saying she was returning.

Just as Dawn was about to turn around to Colonel Ferretti and tell her about what she learned about the Nirathi, she stopped and looked back at another one of the monitors before quickly standing up with her eyes wide open. She then reached for her own radio and said, her voice quaking in fear, "Dr Stewart, do you see any clothes in your area? Anything at all?"

"Nothing," was the reply. Dawn then had a faraway look in her eyes while recalling what Marius said all those years ago about the puddle of thick goo having pieces of clothing that were floating on the surface- the Organic parts were eaten by the worms while the synthetics were left alone. Dawn then turned to look at Colonel Ferreti who, after the former got off her seat in worry, had been asking her if she was alright.

Dawn gulped. She hoped that she was wrong, she hoped that what happened here in the village was just a coincidence while suddenly feeling relieved that the sun was rising high into the air, 'the Nirathi multiplied at an alarming rate during the night before killing entire worlds.' But Dawn also knew she didn't want to places her friends in danger. Fighting against vampires and demons was one thing, but when faced with an enemy that could very well eat through those very same demons, Dawn felt that they needed to be warned. They needed to know what she knew.

"Colonel," Dawn said standing up straight and approaching him, "we need to get out of here, now. If…"

"Summers, we can't," the Colonel interrupted, wondering what had gotten Dawn so worried, "not until…"

"If this is what I'm afraid it is?" Dawn interrupted the Colonel, "then SG-17 is already dead. And…." Dawn glanced at the village in the distance before turning her head back towards Colonel Feretti and Teal'c, "and we could be facing an enemy that feeds on organics. Colonel, these things... If what happened here is what I think I studied about in Atlantis? Then, these things are the very same creatures… the very same monsters… that killed nearly seven hundred million people on five planets."

"What?" the Colonel said in disbelief while Teal'c stared at Dawn and titled his head.

"Colonel," Dawn said, "I hope to God that I'm wrong but…"

"I've located the signal from the subcutaneous transmitters," Dr Palmer said. Dawn and the others turned towards the screens just as Satterfield returned with Grogan in tow, the latter of whom said that there were absolutely no life signs around the perimeter of the camp.

"It's weird, and…" Satterfield knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she glimpsed the look of worry on Dawn's face. She then turned to both Colonel Ferretti and Teal'c while asking if there was something wrong. But before she could get an answer, Satterfield and Grogan heard Dr Palmer whisper through the speakers on the table.

"I'm reading a massive jump in level of ammonia, and… eww," Dr Palmer said after opening the door, checking the tablet in his hand, and then looking up into the room before stepping into a pool of viscous liquid that covered the entire floor of the house.

"No," Dawn whispered as she watched Dr Palmer slog through the liquid with the other two as their camera's swept past uniforms that were covered in goo. They watched as Dr Palmer crouched down while the other two walked past him- one walked up to the bottom of the stairs, and the other one to a hearth in the rear of the house where a large pot was hanging over a pile of charred and slightly smoking wood. They could hear the 'squish' sound from the boots sinking into the goo while Dr Palmer was saying that the bodies were all gone. It was then that Dawn whispered after a gulp, "not gone," turning to the Colonel, the brunette said, "eaten. Colonel, that goo is the waste excreted from a species called…"

"I hear something," Dawn gasped upon hearing the voice of the young man in the house standing at the foot of the stairs through her radio before she could finish her sentence, "a buzzing up the stairs, and…"

"Colonel," Dawn said with fear etched in her voice while her heart pounded in her chest, "get them out. We need to get out, we need to…."

"Aaaargh!" Dawn turned back to the screens upon hearing the scream to see the camera feed from the man who was at the foot of the stairs. The group in the camp could only watch helplessly as worm-like creatures with an exoskeleton slithered down one step and another while behind them, some of the other worms took flight and rushed at him… Dawn placed her hands over her mouth in shock when there was another scream, this time from Dr Palmer. The first man who was attacked fell into the goo, his body trembling violently, with the camera pointed at Dr Palmer who was covered in those worms. Dawn saw his body be eaten through in a matter of seconds before there were more screams outside the house while the Colonel yelled through the radio at everyone to get back to the Stargate. "We can't," Dawn whispered as she turned back to the Colonel who had his eyes opened wide while he looked over her shoulder. Dawn heard the buzzing sounds before she turned around to see a black cloud, a swarm of thousands of the carnivorous worms take flight into the air.

They swept through the town killing the medical teams before taking into the air. Dawn felt her shoulder being pulled back before hearing the Colonel hiss, "move it, Airman."

"I'm not…" Dawn wanted to say that she wasn't an Airman, she wasn't part of the military. But as she watched the Colonel and Teal'c push the remaining SG-2 members toward the trail that led to the Stargate, Dawn decided it didn't matter. She started to run after Teal'c with the Colonel, and leading them was Satterfield and Grogan. The group took off running towards the Stargate, but Dawn knew in her heart it was useless to run.

'The Stargate's too far away,' she thought before looking over her shoulder as she ran. The creatures flew up into the air and went past the drone. Dawn tried to rack her brain and recall if Marius ever taught them how these murderous creatures hunted their prey. Just as Dawn had that thought go through her mind, her eyes widened at the swarm of creatures- changing direction mid-air and flying towards them.

'Oh no,' Dawn thought as the swarm go closer, 'no, no, no!'

TBC.


	221. What Lies Around

**Planet P1Z-276**

"Colonel! Teal'c! Guys!" yelled Dawn while she rushed towards them with the swarms of Nirathi coming up closer behind them. "Get close to me!" Colonel Ferretti stopped running as did the others while Dawn ran up to them before turning around and taking in a deep breath. Slowly breathing out, she reached out with her mind and wrapped a tight domed telekinetic shield around them. Satterfield and Grogan were now back to back with Colonel Ferretti and Teal'c respectively while Dawn was only a step in front of the Colonel. Dawn had her arms out by her sides as a silver domed buried flared around and over them. She had her knees bent down slightly as if carrying a heavy load while the others stared at the creatures that were slithering on the energy dome with their sharp teeth scrapping against the wall.

"Screeeeeeeeee!" the creatures yelled out all as one. The yell brought chills to the spines of the humans in the dome as it continued keeping them away.

Dawn could see the slime that covered the creatures starting to cover the shield as well just as more of the Nirathi landed on the dome trying to break in. Suddenly, the light from outside started to dim and at the same time the group smelled the burning of flesh. Dawn wrinkled her nose at the stench while the others covered their noses. Following the stench with her nose, Dawn and the others watched some of the worms that were lying on top of the others scream out as their bodies started to emit smoke.

"Looks like they can't stand the sunlight," Satterfield yelled over the loud 'screech' sound from the creatures.

"However, the creatures are still…" as the sunlight started to dim, Teal'c looked down before finishing his sentence at the sound of something digging through the dirt beneath them. It was a second later that the aground started to trembled when Dawn yelled out as loud as she could.

"Jump!"

Without asking why, everyone jumped a little off the ground, including Dawn, and landed on a telekinetic floor just as a section of the ground below burst open with the worms spilling out. AS the dome was slowly covered, as the worms below the floor were trying to bite down on the energy field, Dawn was on one knee panting while Teal'c and the others had their arms out trying to keep their balance as the domed shield shifted around thanks to the floor of the shield laying over the thousands upon thousands of Nirathi that where using their sharp teeth to burrow unsuccessfully through the energy shield.

The domed shield was shifting back, then left, and then right. It was shifting continuously while the others tried to keep their balance as the light from the sun was blocked by thousands of worms covering the dome. Unknown to Dawn the worms on the uppermost layer of Nirathi covering the surface of the dome stopped emitting smoke and screaming in pain when they extended their bony exoskeleton over their entire body.

The same was dome for the other worms on the outer layer that lay under the sunlight. Now, with the out layer staying still as their exoskeletons protected them and the lower layers of the Nirathi covering the dome- Dawn and the others were trapped. What's more, the weight of the now grey coloured, bony, cover that protected the lower layers of the Nirathi who were desperately trying to burrow through the shield to the humans underneath, was taking a toll on Dawn who was panting as she got down on both knees.

The shield floor flared when her other knee landed, but it was otherwise intact.

"Summers," Colonel Ferretti reached into his vest and pulled out the torch light. He turned the beam of light on to the floor where he saw the Nirathi trying to pierce their sharp teeth through the energy field. They were making a screeching sound when he aimed the beam of light at them, as if saying 'we know where you are, and we hunger'. The Colonel gulped before aiming the beam at the panting Dawn whose back was to them.

Colonel Ferretti was about to take a step towards her when she shook her head and whispered, her voice cracking as if she was in pain. "D… don't move," she stuttered as she rolled her hands into fists, the entire weight of carrying herself and the others.. as well as the suddenly increased weight of the Nirathi that covered the dome. It all felt as if an extremely heavy weight was pushing her downwards. Dawn felt warm liquid trickle down her nose and glanced down at the barely lit area below her. With thanks from the light that Colonel Ferretti was using to look around at what they were being surrounded by, Dawn saw a drop of blood drop onto the energy field holding them up. She saw the monsters voraciously 'attack' juts below the area where the drop of blood landed.

With sweat covering her brow, Dawn closed her eyes and asked herself how long she could hold the dome steady, "Don't move, Colonel. Shifting weight… I…"

"We're standing still Summers," the Colonel assured her.

Teal'c heard the louder screeching noises coming from Dawn's location and aimed his flashlight directly at her. Hi stared passively at the blood that continued to drop down to the floor where the Nirathi could be seen vigorously trying to get at the blood… he could see the light gleaming off their sharp teeth… before he turned to Colonel Ferretti, and nodded at what he was seeing.

When the Colonel stared worryingly at the blood, Teal'c asked the question that he knew everyone else was asking, "Dawn Summers, how long can you hold this shield around us?"

"I.. I don't know," She whispered as her brain was screaming out for relief.

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Grogan said while wiping his forehead before turning his head to Satterfield who wiped the sweat of her face with her sleeve. Satterfield turned her head to him before looking around at the screeching worms around them.

"Its coming from them," she said before turning to look at Grogan once again while their hearts raced. She then looked over her shoulder, afraid to turn her while body around in case the energy field that was holding them up and away from the worms below them dissipated, "Dawn, how long do we have?"

"Best guess?" Grogan asked.

"Thirty… minutes…" Dawn said as she struggled to speak while her brain felt as if it was on fire. She could now feel the worms slithering on the shield, she could feel them bearing down on the shield, and she could feel the slime coming off the worms to protect themselves from the heat coating the shield. And she shuddered before adding, "maybe more."

"Hold on as long as you can, Summers," the Colonel said before turning his head to look for his left shoulder at Satterfield who, unknown to him, was holding onto Grogan's hand in the dimly lit interior… their fingers interlocked together, "Satterfield, is there any way we can contact the SGC."

"They're due to contact us in an hour," Satterfield said turning her head to look at the Colonel, "so that's no use to us, sir." She then looked away and thought of an idea that came to her head. Her eyes widened shifting back to the Colonel who asked what she was thinking. She then exclaimed, "The drone. Colonel, do you have the tablet that's connected to the drone?"

"Yeah," the Colonel said putting away the flashlight, now the only source of light coming from the one in Teal'c's hand. Teal'c aimed the flashlight at Dawn in the meantime while thinking that the young woman needed to be distracted from the potential of death falling down onto them. While the Colonel handed Satterfield, who only just let go of Grogan's hand, the tablet that was still connected to the drone flying around the abandoned village. Or at least SG-2 and Teal'c had believed it was abandoned until now.

Teal'c glanced back at the image on the screen showing the drone flying on top of the village before Satterfield took control and then flew the machine over the dome. They stared at the greying structure that was made up of the outer layer of Nirathi that had extended their exoskeletons to protected themselves and the others below them against the sun's heat.

"Oh wow," Satterfield whispered before the Colonel asked if she had a plan. While Satterfield explained that she could fly the drone over the MALP before using it as a control relay. Satterfield glanced at the Colonel and then back at the screen which now showed an option for the drone to returned to the last site of the MALP; tapping on the screen, Satterfield programmed the drone to head for the MALP and the Stargate while explaining, "I'll take control of the MALP from here, using the drone as a signal relay, and then we'll use the arm attachment to dial the Gate."

"You sure we can do this?" asked Grogan looking at Satterfield.

"I… well, I think so…." Satterfield grimaced before going on to explain the theory of why her plan could work. It used a lot of technical jargon that had Colonel Ferretti stare at her with a look that simply said 'I don't understand what you just said, but I trust you', "sir, this is a chance we should take."

"Do it," the Colonel simply said before glancing at Dawn, and then back at Satterfield, "do it now". While Satterfield began reprogramming the tablet so that the MALP would accept commands using the long-range transmitter in the drone, Teal'c called out to Dawn.

"Dawn Summers, Dawn Summers?"

Dawn was panting while doing all she could to hold the shield against the pile of Nirathi pushing down on it. Her mind was burning and her breathing was shallow while she continued thinking about holding the dome around them. She tried to tune everything out but she couldn't- not all of it. She heard that Satterfield had some kind of a plan, but she lost attention while thinking about the dome, and in turn the pain in her head. And it was then she was afraid that the shield would suddenly collapse.

She was afraid. So very afraid.

Her mind was swirling with thoughts of death- images of her and the others being killed. Dawn thought of the Nirathi eating thorough their bodies until there was nothing left but goo. Dawn was panting as she thought about leaving behind Buffy, Joyce, and her two step siblings. She felt a sharp pain in her chest as she thought about Willow and how she would react upon finding out that she died, again, and once against the redhead wasn't able to do anything but stand on the side-lines. Dawn then thought about Jon and how much she loved him.

'Now… what.. whatever idea she has… I.. I hope it works…' Dawn thought. For what seemed like several minutes to her, was only a couple of minutes - that's how much in pain Dawn was at that very moment. Suddenly she heard Teal'c calling out to her a few times. Dawn felt her body trembling from the stress, but she managed to whisper, "I… I hear you."

"Dawn Summers, what can you tell us about these creatures," Teal'c asked.

"I…. I… I… can't focus," Dawn whispered while she felt more blood trickling down her nose, "you.. you need to… do… something. So many… feels like an hour passed, and…."

"Focus on my voice, Dawn Summers," Teal'c said, "only on my voice."

"The weight from the… the Nirathi… so heavy," Dawn whispered, her voice revealing how exhausted she was at that moment.

"Summers," the Colonel asked gently, "what can you tell us about the Nirathi?"

"I…."

"This is distraction for you, Dawn Summers," Teal'c said. Dawn closed her eyes once again and tried to forget the pain in her mind, but as much as she tried… the more it increased. Unable to get rid of the throbbing in her head, Dawn then told herself to push through the pain before she opened her mouth and explained the Nirathi.

As well as the death and destruction they caused.

While Dawn was explaining what she learned through periodic gasps as she took in deep breaths, Satterfield used the tablet to control the drone. They heard the piece of equipment's fly over them through the sounds of the Nirathis' screeches while Satterfield and Grogan watched the images on the screen. They watched as they passed over the greying dome which reflected the light of the sun before it flew over the grassland. "I'm increasing speed," Satterfield said as she pressed a few buttons on the screen, and then the table sent an electronic command to the transmitter on the Drone which then increased the speed at which the drone was moving.

Once the drone was flying on autopilot and making good speed towards the Stargate, Satterfield turned her head towards Grogan who had taken out his torch and was shining it at a section of the Nirathi that were screeching much louder. Grogan, feeling that he was being watched, turned his head to Satterfield and gave her a small smile. They trusted Dawn with holding back the Nirathi, but they knew how much pain she was in- and since there was no guarantee that there would be a rescue by the time that the shield around them failed- Grogan reached for and placed his hand on Satterfield's lower back.

He rubbed her back while they stared at each other, the both of them wondering if they really could get out of this mess they found themselves in. Grogan then turned off his light, and they were covered in dimly lit darkness once again- the only source of light being from the Colonel who shone it on Dawn while she spoke. Grogan was listening to was Dawn was saying about the Nirathi and the danger they presented, but he continued to stare at Satterfield. Grogan wanted to lean in for a kiss, but given where they were, in such close proximity to Colonel Ferretti, there was no way that he could kiss her.

'And this isn't exactly the most romantic spot either,' Grogan thought to himself just as the tablet in Satterfield's hand started to beep.

"Satterfield?" the Colonel asked turning his head over his shoulder just as Satterfield brought up the tablet and stared at the screen.

"The drone's nearly at the Stargate," she relied while tapping on the screen, "sending the activation code to the MALP aaaaand… I have control," The Drone stopped and hovered over the MALP while the signals being relayed through its long range transmitter filtered down to the MALP which activated. The MALP, now controlled by Satterfield as she tapped on the screen of the tablet, moved towards the DHD before stopping a few centimetres away. She then used the camera on the arm to view the dialling surface of the device as a whole before she tapped the screen once again. Th e MALP moved forward while extending its arm which then gently impacted the surface of the symbol to contact Earth.

"Careful," Grogan whispered as the two of them watched the MALP's arm camera shake slightly after it hit the dial for the first symbol. Grogan, who was sweating profusely from the heat in the dome, was afraid that the camera would fall off the arm after it hit the first symbol. He glanced as the sweat covering Satterfield's face whole she concentrated on the screen dripped and hit the section of the telekinetic shield they were standing on. "The camera, Lauren. Be careful."

"I am," Satterfield hissed while Colonel Ferretti looked over his shoulder and asked if everything was going as planned. He tried to look at the screen over his shoulder, but he could only make out the bright glow since Satterfield's shoulder was blocking his view. And given that Dawn asked all of them to stay as still as possible, the Colonel didn't want to move around in case Dawn would get hurt even more. Satterfield then whispered to the Colonel that she just hit the second symbol. "And I'm being as gentle as I can," she hissed at Grogan while she felt her palms starting to sweat as well.

The MALP then went on to tap the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth symbols after the device had been repositioned numerous times so that the arm could hit those individual dials. After a few minutes of repositioning, the MALP hit the 'origin' symbol before moving it's arm straight ahead towards the red middle of the dialling device. Satterfield moved the MALP forward, the arm hitting the red button which made a click sound.

And then, to Satterfield's relief, as well as the relief of the others under the Nirathi dome, heard the Stargate activate through the speakers in the tablet. Taking the cue from the familiar sound out the 'whoosh' made by the unstable vortex, the Colonel grabbed his radio a second later and contacted the SGC.

"SG-2 to Stargate Command, we need immediate extraction," the Colonel said into the radio, "Stargate Command, do you copy?"

"Copy, Colonel Ferretti," said Walter as General Landry rushed down the metal staircase behind him to the control room, "what's the situation?"

"We are nearly two hours away from the Gate," the Colonel said while the ground to the left of the MALP started to heave- it moved up and down slightly as cracks started to appear on the hard surface. "we don't have much time. The medical team is dead…"

Walter and the General stared at each other stunned before turning their attention back to the Colonels' transmission. He skipped over how exactly they died before moving on to mention the Nirathi were the ones that killed them, and that the team was now being protected by a telekinetic shield that Dawn extended around them. And while they didn't know exactly what happened, General Landry and Walter froze upon hearing from Colonel Ferretti, "Summers can't hold this shield for long. Maybe… Summers? Summers?"

"Colonel Ferretti?" General Landry asked with his eyes narrowed wondering what was happening. Another question in his mind was how they were contacting the SGC if the team was still hours away from the dialling device, 'something I'll have to read in the report', the General thought before turning to Walter and ordering him to have the closest ship to P1Z-276 rerouted for a rescue mission. Walter nodded his head before the General turned back to the microphone, "Colonel Ferretti, do you copy?"

"Sir," Colonel Ferretti said to the relief of the General, "sorry about the delay. Summers was whispering that she can handle the shield protecting us for maybe another five minutes." And before the General could say anything else, the Colonel continued, "and she's injured, sir. Badly injured."

"General, the Excalibur can be over '276 in eight minutes," Walter whispered looking at the older man standing next to him.

"Tell them to reroute," the General ordered. Walter turned his head back towards the computer and then picked up a phone receiver to his left. In the meantime, the General relayed to Colonel Ferretti that it would take eight minutes for the Excalibur to make it to '276, "tell Miss Summers to hang on for just a moment longer." The General knew that getting anyone over to the planet would be a waste of resources since no team would be able to get to the team in time, and General Landry hated feeling helpless. He was essentially hearing one of his teams struggle against an unknown enemy, "Colonel, can you tell us about what you're facing, and…"

"Sir?" Satterfield said, fear in her voice, as her eyes opened wide while she stared at the tablet in her hand. The screen was divided into three sections- one had the controls to control the MALP, a smaller section of the screen showed a wide top-down shot of the MALP and the area around the Stargate from the drone, and the final section showed the view from the MALP's arm camera which was still focused on the DHD and a section of the Stargate, "the ground's moving…. I... I can see cracks and… shut the Gate! Shut the Gate! The Nirathi are about to break through the ground!1"

"General!" the Colonel yelled on the radio, his heart racing while he stared at the bottom of his feet at the Nirathi trying to break through the shield, "shut the Gate now!"

"Shut the Gate!" the General said. Walter moved to press a few buttons which quickly disengaged the wormhole just as the ground around the forward section of the Stargate that faced the distant town burst open with dust, grass, and dirty being violently thrown into the air the flying Nirathi screeched into the air and then through the ring… However, since the wormhole had been disengaged, all the Nirathi managed to do was harmlessly fly through the ring before deftly moving about mid-air while their exposed bodies started to smoke from the heat of the sun.

The creatures flew back into the darkness of the underground tunnel systems that existed for millions of years. The creatures went back into the tunnels where they flew through the dark, slime covered tunnels that enhanced loud noises from the surface- loud noises such as the Drone's engines; noises that attracted the Nirathi from their previously blocked nesting grounds under the town.

Satterfield turned the MALP around and aimed the camera at the hole in the ground as the Nirathi retreated. She breathed a sigh of relief before she looked up at Grogan while Teal'c gently told Dawn that she had to endure for a few more minutes.

"I… I heard," Dawn whispered before she gritted her teeth in pain. Her headaches were increasing while a buzzing sound rang in her ears. "Eight… eight more minutes. I… I… I think… can…"

"Sir, the Stargate's activating once again," Satterfield said as she turned the MALP around towards the alien device when she heard the familiar sound of the chevrons activating.

"Opening the wormhole from the SGC means that the Nirathi will not be able to get through to the SGC," the Colonel said.

"Agreed," Teal'c spoke nodding his head.

"Colonel Ferretti," General Landry said while Satterfield stared at the screen in her hand. She turned the MALP back towards the hole and then moved the device back so that the camera could see both the hole and part of the wormhole. She stared at the screen while the General asked if Dawn was alright- Satterfield wondered if the Nirathi would erupt out of the ground once again.

"She's bleeding, she has a bad headache, and she says there's ringing in her ears, sir," the Colonel said while Satterfield gasped when hundreds of Nirathi, the ones that were still close enough to hear the Stargate activate once again, then flew out of the hole screeching, and impacted the event horizon. The Colonel stopped talking and looked over his shoulder, as did Teal'c, at Satterfield who said that the Nirathi were being turned to ash while they tried to enter the event horizon. It would be a few seconds later that all the Nirathi that tried flying into the event horizon were dead, and no more of the creatures flew out of the hole in the ground.

The Colonel then turned his attention back t o the General and said, "Summers looks really bad, sir. I recommend the Excalibur stops at the nearest Gate after picking us up. We'll then dial Earth and step through that way."

"I'll have medical teams standing-by!" the General said loudly thanks to the screeching noises of the Nirathi getting louder, "and when you get back, I want to know exactly what happened, Colonel!"

"Yes, sir!" the Colonel Ferretti replied loudly while staring at Dawn who was trembling as she groaned.

"It's getting heavier," Dawn groaned. And it was, since more of the Nirathi were gathering on the dome to wear her down so that they could get to the humans, "I…. I need help."

"Sir!" Ferretti said as the temperature suddenly spiked and the screeching sound increased even more until he could barely hear himself. The Colonel dropped the radio in his hands and covered his ears. The others covered their ears as well, with Satterfield dropping the controller onto the ground as she put her hands over her ears to cover against the screeching sounds that were getting louder. The controller hitting the ground activated the movement controls which ordered the drone to dive into the ground.

"Colonel! Colonel!" yelled the General just before the connection was lost. He stared off to the event horizon of the Stargate in the Gate Room while ordering Walter to take control of the MALP and then scan the immediate area.

It would eight nerve-wracking minutes later that Dawn could feel her shield weakening. She looked over her shoulders at the unconscious Teal'c, Colonel Ferretti, Satterfield, and Grogan. She could see blood dripping from their ears, she could feel blood dripping from her own ever since she lost her hearing when the screeching sound was too mush to bear. Dawn was laying on the ground, her hert racing as she breathed in and out with a stinging pain in her head.

"Help," she mouthed closing her eyes, "help."

Through her eyes lids, Dawn saw a flash of bright white light. Opened her eyes slightly, Dawn saw concerned doctors and nurses rushing towards her and the others. She closed her eyes once again upon feeling someone carrying her off the cool floor, 'they sent help. They sent help.'

TBC.


End file.
